Dreams of Love REDUX
by VindictiveByNature
Summary: I had this story on here for a while, then took it off after some problems arose. It's just a saga of events in the life of a woman who's a fan of Bobby Goren. After she meets him personally and falls in love, of course. NOW COMPLETE
1. Ch 1

Title: Dreams of Love

Rating: M (for language and situations)

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I do NOT own the characters tied to ANY version of Law and Order, Dick Wolf and the respective copyright holders do. The other characters are mine.

Basically a Fan's Dreams and Bobby Goren as the dream maker.. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Backstory

April 22, 2012

It's a relatively cool Monday in April when on a fluke Tynie decides head to the closest gas station from her apartment to buy a lotto ticket. "I ain't going to win, but what the hell?" Tynie tells the gas station clerk TreMarkis. "Pessimistic Much there, Tynie?" TreMarkis asks, getting both a cold stare and this explanation "Naw dude, I just have really shitty luck, and I ain't about to plan for anything with this til I find out whether my luck has changed." TreMarkis nods understandingly as Tynie paid for her ticket and left.

Later that day Tynie surfs the web for the winning lotto numbers. "I Won! Holy shit on a stick... I fucking WON! I got to claim my winnings before some other yuts does!" Echoes through the halls of an entire apartment complex, Tynie is basically a blur as she races to the gas station where she bought the ticket. As she gets there, Tynie notices TreMarkis is on shift pulling a double. Tynie jumps the counter to hug him while squealing "Check it out dude, I won!" TreMarkis celebrates "Well, the queen of shitty luck had her luck change huh? Sweet! Congrats!"

Unbeknownst to Tynie, there was a Lottery Administrator standing right beside her when she jumped the counter. "Oh Jeez! I didn't even see you there! Sorry... God am I a KLUTZ!" Tynie mumbles upon setting her feet to the floor. The Lottery Administrator, Tanita, smiles as she said "Hell It's understandable, winning the lotto causes unusual reactions in people... Especially for THAT kind of money. We can get this thing on the roll if ya'd like, I would just need to speak with you privately Tynie." Tynie shakes Tanita's hand, cheering "Hell yeah! Let's go!" The media attempts to interview Tynie, getting this from TreMarkis instead "Back off of her! Tynie has NO comment!"

Tynie looks back at TreMarkis saying as she leaves with Tanita "Thanks bro! I got things to handle but I will return. Trust me." TreMarkis smiles, also accepting that. Tanita ponders what just happened between TreMarkis and Tynie quietly to herself. "Yeah I got people that back me even when I don't ask em to, TreMarkis was asked to say that, by the way. Oh, about that red tape for my winnings what stuff do ya need from me?" Tynie poses.

A form is handed to Tynie in Tanita's Jeep Liberty and Tanita beams "Man, you seriously cut to the chase don't ya? I actually like that because it spares me time and trouble with beating around the bush about this stuff. I take it you don't like being dragged on about anything." Tynie nods and begins to fill out the paperwork before her, then inquiring. "One Question: how do I make it to where the taxes are dealt with before I get my winnings? I really feel that would be easier than trusting a tax accountant, you know what happens to some famous folks when they trust their accountants right?" Tanita nods, showing Tynie where to initial to authorize that action.

"Actually doing it that way makes it faster to obtain your winnings, I can have them wired to a bank account in a few weeks if ya like. It takes that long because the red tape processing." Tynie nods understandably "Hell I will be off of the one check a month treadmill soon, honey I ain't bitchin. I don't have a bank account though; I have a card that is authorized to receive benefits. Long story that traces back to birth defects." Tanita's stunned, staring at Tynie before saying "Let me see if I can speed this up. You will have to forfeit the monthly checks though; apparently that doesn't bug ya much... " Tynie shakes her head and offers "Use my phone, go ahead. Let me know what your bosses say though." Tanita obliges, and about 20 minutes later a black SUV with tinted windows pulls up behind Tanita's Jeep Liberty. Three very well dressed men show up on the passenger side of Tanita's Jeep Liberty as Tynie rolls down the window. "My name is Maurito, and I'm with the Lottery Administration, are you Tynie?" one asks as he offers his hand to be shook. Tynie opens the door, shakes his hand affirming "Yep, that's me, what can I do for ya Maurito?" Maurito points out Jaruan and Derick while explaining "Would you kindly see my co-workers to have them set you up with a bank account for your winnings? I need to finalize the papers you just filed in Tanita's car. I know how you are about not wasting people's time.. Tanita briefed me, here's your phone back..." Without another word after receiving her returned phone Tynie rushes to the two gentlemen just pointed out, which shocks them. "Wow, that little thing can move!" Jaruan cheers, Derick alters "Dude, she don't like wastin' people's time, she filed the papers in Tanita's Jeep for God Sakes!"

Tynie laughs "Damn, am I that well known already? C'mon guys let's get this concert started!" That line draws confused looks from Jaruan and Derick, to which Maurito translates "She means let's get this done already!" Tanita at this point is stunned but laughing so hard she's bawling "That was the most unusual Lotto Winner I have EVER encountered!" Maurito nods, replying "Well shit, she saves us a lot of time and she is cool, weird as hell but cool." "Derick has this covered, I know him, it'll be done quickly; just as Tynie likes business to be handled apparently." Tanita states as she and Maurito drive away.

Tynie's relaxed inside the black SUV, as Jaruan drives. Derick helps file the needed papers to expedite the winnings and forfeit the monthly checks. Tynie inquires "Will I get my winnings before I lose my apartment? I don't want to be a homeless lotto winner.." Derick adds "I was just about to address that, you should get your winnings inside 2 business days. Today's Monday, so you're good. The reason it took me and Jaruan so long to get here is we chatted up your landlord to let him know of the amended situation with you."

Next thing Derick knew Tynie was bear hugging him, cheering "Thank you! Thank You!" Derick lets this go on for a moment before Jaruan decides to be a douchebag about the whole situation, the latter man spouting off rudely "She's an anomaly as a person, saves us time however she can and only after that starts does she worry about herself. I cannot figure Tynie out, maybe I ain't meant to, and maybe she's just fucking nuts." Derick sternly growls "She ain't heartless, she's all heart.. She may have disabilities but she at least tries to make other people's lives better. Yeah I know the code about a one check a month treadmills. Maybe you ought to think of THAT before you slander her with her in the car with us!" Tynie silently ponders "Wonder if Derick wants a job as my bouncer? He'd make a good one.."

Moments later Jaruan parks at the One World Trust Bank; the three of them exit the SUV headed for the doors. Derick holds the door open for Tynie and Jaruan, steadily shooting death stares in Jaruan's direction. As Tynie approaches the tellers, a manager appears before her, introducing "I'm Devyan. Today I'm supposed to get you all set up for your recent financial gain, please come with me." Tynie follows Devyan wondering why he put it like that without a peep. Derick notices the confused look on Tynie's face, clarifying "It was a code sis, there are too many ears around.." Tynie secretly liked Derick calling her "sis" and smiled as if a Hollywood Spotlight went off in her head.

As Tynie and Devyan begin the papers for the account Jaruan snaps and starts fighting with the bank security guard. Derick rushes to break it up before a full scale riot starts, considering Jaruan was armed to the teeth, something Tynie didn't know until firearms of various calibers get chucked across the tile floor when Derick tackled Jaruan. "YOU DUMB SON OF A BITCH! ILLINOIS IS NOT A CONCEALED CARRY STATE YET! YOU HAVE ENOUGH FIREARMS ON YOU TO CATCH A FEDERAL CASE, AND YOU ENDANGERED NUMEROUS LIVES INCLUDING THE ONE WE ARE HERE WITH! WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JARUAN?" Derick bellows as the cops race to apprehend Jaruan. Derick's then questioned by the arriving officers, only to be commended for his work in stopping a potential travesty.

The media comes out in DROVES, all wanting to talk to Tynie, but get stuck interviewing Derick. Apparently Derick doesn't like being called a hero, him making that abundantly clear in several of the interviews. Tynie can hear this all clear across the bank then Devyan plans "Tynie, for your safety we will use the executive exit when we're through here. Ya may want to hire Derick as your bouncer; he has shown he can pull it off. Just an idea."

Literally just after Devyan says that the paperwork for the bank account is done, the next thing to have taken care of was a call to Maurito to authorize the wiring of the winnings. Evidently Maurito gave Devyan his cell phone number, because the wait for that clearance did not take long. Jaruan was shackled, spit masked, and cuffed before being tossed in the back of a paddy wagon by this time. Derick behaved as if he was instructed to be at Tynie's hip until everything was completed.

"Derick, did you tell Maurito what Jaruan did, or can I?" Tynie poses still in shock by what went down just moments before. Maurito announces "Devyan called me told me everything. Tynie, you're lucky because Jaruan wanted to end your life. He doesn't like chicks who have a take charge mentality or who don't waste folks' time. I know what you're thinking', why couldn't I just OK that wire in person. Truth is, I was being interviewed by the cops at that point and just got released."

Tynie glares at Maurito, unable to comprehend what she did to Jaruan to deserve him being more armed by concealed weapons than half the NRA. Derick kneels to hold Tynie and says to Maurito "Boss, I know this ain't cool in the rule book, but she's scared. Understandably so, I've never seen that many firearms on one dude!" Tynie shifts her stare to Maurito, praying "Please don't can him for this, he ain't lying." Maurito replies with the heavy metal rock on hand sign of two fingers outstretched saying nothing, praying Tynie caught the hint. Tynie nods, returning the sign to Maurito, prior to declaring "Derick, dude how would ya like to work for me as my bouncer? The only rules I have are don't join a gang, don't land in prison, and don't damage my phone.. Fair?"

Derick nods approvingly, wondering "May I give my 2 weeks to Maurito first? It's only ethical that I do that much." Maurito intrudes "I think she'd fire ya before fully hiring' ya if ya didn't Derick. Congrats dude, it's rocked working' with ya. Maybe we can still hang out or be in contact." Tynie intervenes "Maurito, you have a slot available to you too with me, as my head of public relations. Now to find something for Tanita to do as my employee that isn't demeaning.." Tanita hears her name and rushes over to the four of them as Devyan sits in wonderment trying to figure out just how giving this new millionaire is going to be. The next thing Tynie hears is Devyan offering "Tanita has a law degree; she's licensed to practice in 27 states. Illinois is one of them. I can handle your finances and investments; I am a licensed investment banker. That is if you're willing to hire us Ms. Tynie."

Tanita comes over to Devyan smacking him on the arm admonishing "Little brother! Do not beg like that! You are telling the truth it's just the way you said that bugged me." Tynie reaches over to Devyan and Tanita, telling them they're hired.

Devyan's computer beeps and a green screen appears just then to inform all around it that the wire of the winnings has just gone through. Tynie then plots "Maurito, Derick, Tanita, and Devyan take 20 Million dollars each right that your lifetime retainers." Devyan immediately obliges prior to resigning with the bank through a phone call. Tynie requests "Maurito, can ya do me a favor? Find TreMarkis at that gas station and tell him he has a job with me as a works with Derick. Tell him it's effective immediately." TreMarkis was at that bank to cash his paycheck from the job he had and heard it all, only to rush over and greet his new co-worker. "I already know Ms. Tynie. Working on TreMarkis' pay wire now." Devyan says.

TreMarkis is completely lost at this point wondering what a "pay wire" is, getting told by Derick "Dude you can totally quit that minimum wage gig you call a job. You just got 20 million dollars in an account where it makes great interest that you can live off of.. Right Devyan?" Devyan nods affirming "That's how I did all of em." TreMarkis squeals like a Valley Girl in a shoe Store, they all walk out moments later happier than they've been in ages.

Maurito has a split second lapse in that contentment when he gets a texts saying he and Derick were just fired, Maurito mentioning. "Well, we don't need to give our 2 weeks now.. We got a better gig JUST in the nick of time.. Lovely how that worked." "Well at least we aren't about to spend our lives in club fed on gun charges.." Derick replies with a smartass smirk. Although Derick was right, Jaruan took a chance and now the Feds will have their courtroom fun with him. Tynie demands "Nobody bring up Jaruan again! The next person who does is FIRED!" Derick and Maurito nod quietly, discovering Tynie's a force to be reckoned with when angered. TreMarkis spots his former boss and says "I'm out, I just got a much better gig with safer hours and better pay." The boss takes the pink slip in his hand, torching it with his Bic. Devyan, Maurito, and Derick all watch that happen with angry looks on their faces saying simultaneously "TreMarkis, you're better off with us dude, we will respect you."

Tynie says nothing as her phone goes off, answering it pensively "Hello?" "Tynie, It's Paco, your husband. I have cheated on you. I no longer love you. I am leaving you today. I have already signed a sworn affidavit saying I don't want a dime of your lotto winnings. Just don't contest the divorce and I won't bother you again. Goodbye." Then an abrupt hang-up is heard. "The son of a psychofucker!" Tynie bellows as she collapses to the ground, before elaborating "I've just been abandoned by my husband, I never mentioned him before because he hasn't been home much. I suspected infidelity. He says he signed a sworn affidavit saying he don't want a damn dime from me and that as long as I do not contest the divorce he won't bother me again."

Tanita confirms "He did, I just got a copy faxed to my office, and a text saying a staffer has it. Tynie he has dated my brother's ex-wife for six months. I didn't know if I'd ever bump into you. I sure didn't want to ruin your celebration when you won. I'm sorry. Don't worry he won't get shit from you, hell he'll OWE you when I'm done with him!"

Tynie refutes "NO! I don't want his money, I have my own now.. He can just fuck the ex-wife of your brother, apparently she loves ruining marriages." Devyan wondered "How'd ya know she cheated on me Ms. Tynie?" "Devyan, sweetness please just call me Tynie. I have judges that are friends of mine, that's how I know. Tanita has their numbers, or at least she will in 3...2...1.." Tanita's phone beeps with a list of numbers to various judges' right as Tynie called it. That information is then stashed against Tanita's phone for future use. Maurito advises "Tynie, as your new head of public relations and a recently abandoned guy, may I offer some advice? Please get tested for EVERYTHING. It's in your best interest and the way that'll make you look as an inspiration to other chicks will only benefit you." Derick nods in agreement with Maurito prior to mentioning "That's where she's heading now. When I got wind of this whole thing I called a buddy of mine who is a doctor, Dr. Eddwards. Tynie has an appointment in 45 minutes."

Tanita plans "I've searched this list of judges for one that actually has a staff member who knows how to answer a phone, finding His Honor Wylkins. I'll alert His Honor Wylkins' staff that we need a court date A.S.A.P. Maurito, you handle the media. By that I mean you get them the hell outta here and if they give you any shit, you call me! Devyan you go to my office and start monitoring the hell out of Tynie's finances. TreMarkis and Derick: you know what to do!" Without incident the media heard Tanita give the orders of the staff surrounding Tynie and decided it was best to get the holy hell outta dodge. Everyone then races to the respective locations that Tanita gave as Tynie thought to herself "Damn she's good!"

Twenty minutes Later, Tynie, TreMarkis, and Derick arrive at Dr. Eddwards office finding it to be very fancy in decor. TreMarkis tells Derick "I'm going to go get Tynie some cigarettes and tank up this SUV. That way I can to a perimeter check in case of a show up of her asshole ex-husband." Derick nods, celebrating "Dude that is GENIUS! I'll be with Tynie since the doctor she's going to is one of my guys and she don't know him." Tynie and Derick walk into the office together and a very slim, clean cut young looking man shows up before them. "Hi Tynie, I'm Dr. Eddwards. Let's get this situation handled shall we?" Dr. Eddwards introduces. Derick promises "Go on in Tynie, I'll be waiting for you in here."

Tynie's usually very uncomfortable in doctor's offices, but not with Dr. Eddwards. The physical and tests were done a lot faster than Tynie is accustomed to, which was actually very contenting for her.

Dr. Eddwards comes in the room with the results from the tests 15 minutes after administering them with a big ol' cheesy smile on his face. The next thing Tynie hears is: "You're not pregnant; STD-wise you're clean. Hell you don't even have diabetes!" Tynie hugs Dr. Eddwards hard enough to knock him on his back, celebrating. "That was the second best news I have gotten all day! Sorry but this ain't outdoing what happened to me today. I take it you know what I mean." Dr. Eddwards answers "Yep, and all that was on the house. I did it that way so that you wouldn't think I was after your money. You got my friend Derick away from that Jaruan asshole. I owed ya this much." Tynie smiles at the notion thinking to herself "Hells Bells Chivalry ain't dead..."

Derick walks up to Tynie, then helping her and Dr. Eddwards off the floor, Derick informing "Great news ya got. I heard, we had to have your ex-husband arrested though. He tried to put a bomb under the car." Tynie relates vindictively "This day just keeps getting better for me and worse for him! Serves him right though."

With that TreMarkis meets them outside the office holding a carton of menthol cigarettes, the SUV parked nearby. TreMarkis then inquires "Did I get it right Tynie? I wasn't sure what brand of smokes ya preferred so I took a wild flaming guess." Tynie nods and simultaneously scores the carton from TreMarkis, getting into that vehicle silently. Derick takes shotgun in the SUV and TreMarkis hops in to drive them away to Tynie's apartment.

Tynie takes TreMarkis and Derick into her apartment building which is old and becoming dilapidated. As soon as they approach apartment 10 on the main floor Tynie opens the door to uncover that the only things left in it were hers and what the landlord originally left for use in the apartment. TreMarkis finds a note stapled to the T.V. stand and reads it "I took MY man's shit out of your apartment, Your landlord knows about everything that happened in this apartment. He actually had ME arrested, the fucking bastard! I hope your millions make you happy, and that you know I am proud to have destroyed your marriage! Hate you, Annalita" Tynie's standing in the dead center of the apartment just trying to figure out when the hell this was all pulled off.

Derick runs past Tynie to see why TreMarkis has an enraged look on his face, only to see the note Annalita left in TreMarkis' hands. Trying to calm the situation a bit, Derick plans "Tynie, we can have this place renovated to where the landlord is more than happy with it. Matter of fact, that's already been arranged which is why Annalita was arrested. The guys doing' the renovations are ALL union because I am pro-union and I set this all up." Tynie shows the heavy metal hand sign to those words signaling that Derick did great with his idea. Derick's phone goes off and it's Devyan with a question "Hey bro, did Annalita ask you for bail? She just blew up Tanita's, Maurito's, and my phones. Tanita ordered us not to bond Annalita out, tell TreMarkis and Tynie. Maurito' s out handling the media mess outside Tynie's building. Tanita said Tynie's court date for the divorce is tomorrow at 9 in the morning." Derick responds "Done deal bro, I ain't answering unless it's one of y'all and neither is TreMarkis. Tynie told me to tell you Annalita can "go suck Satan off as far as she cares. Later" That conversation went on even as Tynie's numbed by a blended set of emotions: Happiness, rage, confusion, contentment, and ironically enough peace.

TreMarkis lights Tynie a cigarette from the pack he had in his breast pocket, wondering "Join me?" Tynie smiles and accepts the lit gift of nicotine just as TreMarkis lights his. "Hey Derick, When do the union guys do their thing?" Tynie asks, the answer being "While you're in court tomorrow, earliest I could make it happen." "Derick, how did you know what I wanted to say to Annalita?" Derick shrugs "TreMarkis ain't the only one who can pull off wild flaming guesses!" With that the three of them decide to leave, figuring that a night away from the apartment will do Tynie a lot of good. TreMarkis gets the other two into the SUV before plotting "Let me see if Maurito'd let us stay at his place. I got a real bad vibe about Tynie being in that apartment before the union guys show up to fix it." *BEEP* TreMarkis' phone receives a text from Maurito with what he pondered being instructed of him. "That settles that. We are going to Maurito's." TreMarkis declares to Tynie and Derick.

They spend the rest of the night at Maurito's very eloquently laid out townhouse watching all movies and shows with the man behind Bobby Goren in them on a very nice 72in HDTV. Maurito expounds "Tynie, I hope ya like him as an actor. I do." Derick, TreMarkis, and Tanita all nod in concurrence, only to hear Tynie squeal like a schoolgirl with a wicked crush every time the one behind Bobby's on screen. "We have our verdict" Tanita laughs.

The night drones off in peace and schoolgirl squeals as they all relax enjoying themselves. Pizza and various alcoholic drinks are shared by all but Tanita and Tynie, who settle for Pepsi's due to tomorrow's court date. Tynie's schoolgirl squeals are for another reason aside from the one behind Bobby Goren's more than evident hotness. In many ways, they are anticipatory of her liberation. At about 11 in the evening everyone crashes, Tanita and Tynie set an alarm for 7 am to make the liberation true.

Eight in the morning arrives, Tanita and Tynie rushing to leave in order to make their court date. "Watch the psychofucker not even show up." Tynie murmurs cruelly. Tanita replies "If he doesn't he loses. He already said he won't take your money or your property. I say we wait and see." They arrive at the courthouse with just enough time to park and go through security prior to appearing in courtroom 22. His Honor Wylkins' will preside over the setting free of Tynie. Everything that is proxy for entering a courtroom goes off without a delay, as Tanita receives a text saying Tynie's soon-to-be-former husband refuses to appear as they wait to speak to the judge. "You called it Tynie. Legal Aid just texted me. Apparently the one you call PsychoFucker ain't showing. We'll be done in about 20 minutes. You'll be lock, stock, and barrel liberated from him." Tanita relays.

"He got a legal aid attorney and actually told them he aint' coming? Dumbass!" Tynie relates as the two of them walk into the courtroom. His Honor Wylkins poses "You got the word too huh Tanita? Is your client ready to win this divorce by default and witness her former husband literally give up any shot of fighting it?" Tynie inquires "Your Honor, where do I sign? Can I legally hug you afterwards? Can I use the word bitch in your courtroom? What's the word?"

His Honor Wylkins laughs "Approach the bench, yes you can on both the hug and the bitch parts. The word is let's get this finished. All I need you to do is sign this form!" Tanita catches a breeze from Tynie rushing the bench "I ain't disobeying a judge!" Tynie squeals as form is signed, *Bear hugs His Honor Wylkins* the judge is hugged, as soon as the form is stamped. I'll be freed!"

Tanita starts giggling and looks apologetically at His Honor Wylkins, only to see the judge is back to laughing like mad. His Honor Wylkins then decrees "Congratulations Tynie, you are now a free bitch as you put it. ENJOY! This matter is adjourned!" Tanita hugs Tynie. Saying their thank you's to the judge, Tanita cheers "Let's get outta here!" Tynie obliges, the two ladies basically cruise through security before exiting the courthouse. After the court date, Tanita takes Tynie to the D.M.V. to get her license. An hour later Tynie's licensed to drive.

While all of that happens, six union guys from various trades are crammed into Tynie's apartment renovating it. Tanita and Tynie arrive just as everything is being finished. The guys say as one "We got this done with the best quality we could, inside half an hour it'll be done." Tynie is aurally dive-bombed by the simultaneous nature of that remark, standing also beyond pleased with the job they did. "Derick, dude your guys ruled this! Does my landlord know I am moving out? I feel that it's best because my ex knows this place and I don't want this excellent renovation job wasted out of his vengeance." Tynie blurts.

Unknown to Tynie, her landlord stood behind her nodding in agreement. "EESH! I didn't even see you there!" Tynie squeals. "It's cool Tynie, sad to lose my best tenant ever. I agree with your motives. Hope ya don't land being a stranger." The landlord returns, getting hugged and whispered vows to keep in touch from Tynie. The union guys put their finishing touches on the renovation job, and then handed a notice to the landlord for insurance purposes logging what was done.

Silently, every person in Tynie's apartment leaves, the day starting to have an aura of peace around it. The last thing they heard Tynie mumble "Everything is still wonderful. Goodbyes suck though!" A text from Tanita breaks the silence wide open, Tynie learning her lawyer insists that she and the others with her stay at Tanita's for a while. By this moment, Tynie's numbed by the whirlwind past couple days, still embattled in a blend of emotions that never before hit her at the same time. Tynie got that text as Tanita escorted her from the old apartment, not much else said until everyone met at Tanita's.

"Thank God I'm Single! No kids, no romantic links, I can handle being housemates with a lawyer and my boss. Really that should be intriguing." Derick and TreMarkis chime simultaneously. Tynie and Tanita giggle as they witness the two bouncers trying to figure Tynie out upon her arrival.

"Dammit all to hell! I don't have any clothes! When I was in the apartment I saw all my clothes tore up! My valuables had to be tubbed by union guys because they were strewn around. That's why I was so damned silent!" Tynie howls. Tanita races to Derick's side, slipping him written orders to get the valuable tubs. Derick then gets the keys to a cherry red BMW SUV that Tanita hardly uses, vanishing to make good on what he was required to do. TreMarikis plans to play part of chauffer in another SUV as Tanita eludes "You won't have that problem long. We're also getting you a makeover."

Moments later the black SUV is entered by Tanita and Tynie. TreMarkis makes comments about Tynie "soon to look different," every one deemed a compliment by her. Half an hour later, they arrive at the MaxiModel Personal Renovation Center as the entire staff rushes to greet Tynie. Everything from Plastic Surgeons to Professional HairWeave installers was present.

"Don't touch my tattoos whatever you do! Make me look Stunning! I want a bigger bust line, redo and bleach my teeth, give me shoulder-length hair to match my natural. If you can have it done inside of 4 hours, you get ten million bucks! I have an Ungodly amount of wealth now. If you want my business, do not argue with me!" The crowd salutes Military style showing they consent to the terms. Tynie's then rushed into surgery to get her bigger bust line, naturally she's a B cup, after today she will be a CC cup. One hour after that surgery, the dental renovation staff walks in fulfilling Tynie's wishes regarding her teeth. Forty Five minutes after that the next two parts of Tynie's makeover are handled.

Exiting as all that is concluded, Tynie shocks everyone around her with the new look. Derrick texts TreMarkis to let him know his mission with Tynie's stuff is completed. Temporarily taking TreMarkis's phone Tanita replies with "Meet us at my house in 4 hours. You're off til then. Boss's orders." Derick agrees to that, Tanita then returning TreMarkis's phone.

"TreMarkis hope ya like to shop!" Tynie spurts out only to hear TreMarkis squeal like a schoolgirl. "A guy who squeals at the word shop, interesting." Tanita giggles. As that sentence ends, the three of them walk out. Derick already paid the people behind Tynie's makeover, that much being broadcast in a text she receives on the way back to the black SUV. That apartment will signify the end of an era for Tynie, never again would she live in a dilapidated building.

"I have the best staff on the planet!" Tynie elates, lighting another cigarette for herself and TreMarkis. Tanita smiles, relaying that message in a text to Devyan, Maurito, and Derick. Maurito at last made it to Tanita's house, the media droves keeping him busy for longer than he originally suspected… or so he told everyone at the moment.

As a surprise to TreMarkis, Derick, Tanita, and Tynie, Maurito's making a multi-course dinner and also has a surprise for Tynie that she will never see coming. Tanita has a very nicely decorated sprawling 2 story townhouse with plenty of room for all of them, How Maurito plans to pull off giving Tynie this mystery gift is a definite curiosity.

Maurito has it planned however, and won't blurt a peep to anyone else as to what's up his shops visited, TreMarkis insisted on carrying all the bags. As the black SUV's loaded, Tanita figures it's time to head for her house. TreMarkis and Tynie oblige that idea, hopping into the SUV mere moments after the trunk door's secured. "Tynie, do you feel liberated now?" TreMarkis queries. Tynie bellows "Hell yeah!" Thing is, Tynie's again to be surprised.. in a great way.


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2: Sneakdom Realized, Dinner and Dreams

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

The Black SUV pulls into Tanita's driveway where Maurito's waiting. "Where are Derick and Devyan?" Tanita worries. Devyan goes straight for the trunk to the car silently and carries in the load of bags from the shopping spree with TreMarkis assisting. Tynie exits the SUV, then guessing "Oh Devyan's proving he can be a gentleman, as is TreMarkis. Derick's inside making the rest of dinner. Maurito's here with us incase my new look spurs another trouge of media assholes." Maurito mutters "Tynie, you're good." Tanita and Tynie walk into the house, after a few moments Maurito joins them. After the black SUV's unloaded, Derick and TreMarkis join the others in Tanita's home.

Dinner's immaculate, everything from ribs to German Chocolate cake to be served. Maurito's tense and everyone noticed it. As they all finished, Maurito declared "Tynie, I know how much you like the actor behind Bobby Goren so I got you alone a VI.P. Ticket and backstage pass to his next event: The Life of VDO tomorrow night in the twin cities. Hope ya have fun boss, I've also given your staff the night off so they can help me get you your own place. Hope ya don't mind that." Tynie's speechless, which does not happen much with her. The other three look at Maurito and say in unison "How the hell did you do THAT? It's going to rock her world! We got work to do tomorrow so ya did right." Maurito confesses "Tynie isn't the only one with people ya know."

At that juncture everyone was passing around ribs, salads, and cake to each other without conversation. Tynie's also elated and a bit shocked that her Head of Public Relations had sneakdom in him. Ironically, she's also impressed by that fact.

Twenty minutes pass from that point and Devyan is clearing dishes as TreMarkis gathers leftovers to put away. Derick and Tanita go for the wine to celebrate with Tynie after all the things that have transpired in the past few days. Tynie sits back in sheer wonderment at just how one fluke has changed her life thus far for the better.

"Everything is wonderful. Goodbyes do suck; but things roll out well in the end. After this one glass of wine I got to get myself an outfit that'll be acceptable for wearing around the Hot One behind Bobby Goren!" Tynie realizes to herself, grateful she's still sitting or she'd have fainted to the floor. "God, please do NOT let me embarrass myself in front of him. PLEASE!" Tynie prays rather loudly, stunning her entire staff.

Tanita insists "Tynie, you need this glass of Chardonnay to relax. After that you can go about your panicking and outfit choosing." Tynie obliges, sipping the Chardonnay with a smile. Devyan and TreMarkis finish what they were doing and join in, with Maurito and Derick following them.

Laughter and clinking glasses continue as Tynie bows out to allow her newly acquired staff time to unwind.

"I got to find something that will be dignified yet make Bobby's jaw hit the floor. Seriously." Tynie mantras to herself inside her head. "Too chintzy, Too mellow, Too slutty... too perfect!" She pines as a sleeveless black leather dress that comes to just above her knees is chosen. "Now do I go with boots or fishnets? Flip a coin: heads its boots, tails its fishnets" When the coin is tossed into the air it lands heads up. "Leather boots it is. God I hope he likes this." Tynie worries under her breath. Tanita smiles, texting the others: "Tynie's trippin, it's cute. TreMarkis get her a cigarette!" TreMarkis replies "Got it. Does she even know your standing there?" Tanita's answer "Oh shit! She just saw me. Heading back to you guys." TreMarkis concludes "Figured as much. Seriously, if he doesn't like how she looks then he's out of his fucking mind!" Tynie giggled not even caring she'd been spied on by her staff.

Her mind and heart simultaneously start racing, the worry over whether what she's wearing will appease the one behind Bobby Goren being an incessant one. "Only God knows, wish He'd text me with a heads up!" Tynie sputters out as the night ends. Tonight for the first time in ages, Tynie falls asleep wearing a genuine smile.

It's about ten in the morning when Tynie awakes, excited and nervous. A quick check of herself in the mirror unveils just how well the MaxiModel Personal Renovation Center did. The leather dress she tried on still looks new, her hair needed re-styled, makeup, perfume, and a few other simple personal touchups before Tynie's ready to meet the actor of her dreams.

Tanita greets "Morning Boss, here's your coffee and smoke. Your pass for tonight is in your purse which is on your side of the door. I gave you a key to my BMW that Derick used yesterday. On that ring is a key to my house." Tynie nods as she overhears Maurito, Derick, Devyan, and TreMarkis say "We got work to do, let's get to it and leave Tynie be. Tonight's going to be MAJOR for her!" "That sounded like a huddle plan. I told them to do that by the way." Tanita describes as she goes to join them.

"I am so nervous! I am about to be around The Hot Man behind the Character of Bobby Goren! EEEK!" Tynie squeals as the full scope of her personal preparations for just such a meet up are completed. "The ticket says the event is in the twin cities at 7p.m., it's now 1 p.m. I have enough time to get there even if I leave at 5. God I'm NERVOUS!" Tynie admits. Tanita returns just long enough to inform "Relax Tynie, everything will be fine. I'm here because I just got canned from my old job for going AWOL. I'm happier working for you anyway"

Except for the sound of Tynie's exuberant breaths, after that line was uttered, the home was totally silent. The time dragged on, Tynie periodically checked to see just how she looked praying for perfection, telling herself "He is perfect, I must look the same before him." At around 5 there's a knock at the front door. Tynie rushes to answer it as fast as she can in leather heel boots. On the other side of the front door stands a 6 ft. 4 broad shouldered bear of a man smiling with his deep chocolate eyes glowing, his face clean shaven. "Are you Tynie?" He wonders as he extends his hand to be shaken. "Yes I am, and I know who you are Your Hotness" Tynie replies. Instead of shaking his hand she hugs him. He blushes while answering softly "Your Hotness never got that one before. By the way, you look positively stunning."

It's then Tynie's turn to blush at that moment, as she mentally notes to thank the ones who made her makeover reality. The Physical Perfection who plays Bobby Goren said as he pointed to a black stretch limo "Your chariot awaits Tynie."

Securing Tanita's home before they left, Tynie wraps her arm in his, before wondering "I know you have a wife in reality, I hope she don't mind I did that." "She left me yesterday, so it's cool. Besides it isn't every day I have a bombshell on my arm." Bobby stated back calmly. They head straight for the twin cities and the venue for tonight's show in that "chariot" limo. "You don't have to be so long winded about what you call me you know. Your Hotness or Bobby is fine." He tells her as they head into the awaiting limo.

"Everything is wonderful, Goodbyes still suck, things work well in the end if they're meant to" rings out in Tynie's head as she's treated like royalty by the one she called Your Hotness to his face. Tonight's just begun, already Tynie's in heaven. They're both all smiles as they make small talk in the limo. Bobby can't help but wonder just how a 32 year old could find him attractive. Thing is, right off the bat Tynie lets him know the she's totally fixed so no chance of pregnancy can occur. She spares him the curiosity by reaching up to caress his face, then stare into his eyes and plant one hell of a hot French kiss on his lips.

Bobby returns the kiss in kind as things get steamy while they traveled on. Tynie's half on her seat, until she is fully pulled onto Bobby's lap. Evidenced arousal is in his suit pants as a raging hard-on is felt through her leather dress. Tynie smiles and proceeds to fumble with Bobby's tie as he removes his suit coat. The kiss is uninterrupted through all this; guttural primal growls are all that is heard.

In a matter of moments, Tynie makes short order of Bobby's shirt to reveal a well sculpted bear of a chest. Kisses trail from Bobby's lips down to his pecs, a tongue lashing of his nipples following as Tynie rubs Bobby's abdomen down letting her mouth fall behind her hands. He then howls "Ohhh Tynie. Please don't stop!" Tynie honors the request, only breaking the kiss to promise "this isn't the only time you're getting me like this tonight ya know." Then with a horny urgency Bobby raises his hips, Tynie rids of his belt, pants and boxers. As she does this Bobby's found the zipper to her dress sliding it down rather quickly to discover that Tynie isn't wearing a bra, her thong is soaking wet. Bobby makes Tynie unable to complete words, only the aroused growls of a fangirl in paradise are heard. They egg him on; with one swift motion Bobby is devouring her core. "Ohhhh God! Yes! Oooohh!" Tynie moans as a fantasy is lived. Moments later Tynie climaxes all over Bobby's mouth, while that happens he arises to kiss her. When Tynie tastes herself on his lips she groans out in sheer pleasure. Without a syllable more, Bobby's enormous manhood is devoured by Tynie as she takes his balls into her hands teasing them. Stroking his erection with both hands, Bobby sounds off pleading for her to go on.

After giving the cock of her Your Hotness attention, Tynie migrates to his balls, taking them both into her mouth at once, driving Bobby INSANE with howls and moans of ecstasy. Out of nowhere she mounts Bobby like a Harley riding him as hard as she can. The size and girth of what she's riding shocks Tynie, yet her primal side desires Bobby to ravage her wildly. A quick look given his eyes her message is received. The next thing Tynie knows, he flips her onto her back and takes charge of the erotic dance they've been doing.

She bellows out a request for more, also seeking out Bobby to "show no restraint on the power" when he continues to take her. He honors those wishes until both share in a wicked climax, the two separately screaming out one another's names as that arrives. Ever the gentleman, Bobby pulls Tynie atop him as she rides out the orgasm of her life. They snuggle up contented, both getting a fantasy that only one of them knew existed.

The euphoria is broken by Bobby's phone going off five minutes later. "Hello?" Bobby answers, then learning "This is Event Security for the Twin Cities Theater, sir. You have the night to do whatever you want; your twin cities event has been cancelled. Some asshole named Paco lined the theater in bombs to target a woman named Tynie." Bobby nods and hangs up, before Tynie feels a bear hug from her Your Hotness that's so tight she can actually feel his heartbeat. "We have new plans Tynie, I say we get dinner, go to a movie and then... you know." Bobby translates, getting this reply from Tynie "Anything you want Your Hotness, as long as I get that again later." "Deal." Bobby agrees, still unable to get over being called Your Hotness. To further show chivalry he helps Tynie back into her clothes. She honoredly returns the favor knowing the night was theirs to share in together.

The driver of the limo was professionally oblivious to what happened in the backseat and knew just the place to restart their evening, taking them there silently. A very nice steak dinner's had at Vino's steak house, the small talk changed into full blown chatter about everything from the makeover to the reason their night got altered. Tynie requests "Please let's not drone on about that, I'd rather we enjoy each other with not disturbances or worries." Bobby replies "As you wish Your Hotness."

A mutual blush is shared, and so is desert: Double chocolate cake. People around Tynie and Bobby could've sworn they were newlyweds by how they shared the dish that was not a concern of either of theirs. The check being paid, Bobby and Tynie exit Vino's returning to the limo all smiles. The driver again knows a great place for a movie soon getting them there silently.

Tynie and Bobby cuddle up in the back of the limo, truly having a good time. Moments later they arrive at T.J.'s Flix for a showing of The Cell. Bobby worries "I hope ya like this movie." Grabbing his ass, Tynie counters "I already love one of the actors in it, so I will." Bobby mutters "A 32 year old obvious bombshell who could get anyone she wants loves me? How the hell did I land that?" Tynie's actually hurt by that inquiry, retorting "You're gorgeous! If anyone should wonder how this came to be real it's me!" Seeing the hurt in her eyes with a quick glance, Bobby murmurs "I'm sorry." "It's alright. All I ask is that it doesn't happen again." Tynie resolves. "You got it." Bobby attests; that conversation ending.

They make their way to the theater seats, and the show begins. As the movie played on, at a few scenes Tynie lunged into Bobby's arms. Each time, she got held with everything Bobby had, again a demonstration of his chivalry. "I'm not the big badass people think I am. I'm actually rather girly." Tynie confessed. Bobby recounted "Good, let me be your protector. I know you have bouncers. I know you're recently divorced. Do you have kids?" Tynie shook her head, that was a medically impossible dream, but she didn't wish to kill the romantic mood. "Well I can have my people stop your people from keeping you in this state. I mean if you want you can be with me in New York."

Tynie squealed so loudly that it echoed her only other answer was to jump atop Bobby kissing him with no inhibition. As that kiss separated, Bobby chirps "That was a yes." The movie ends with neither one of them paying much attention. They exit the theater and go back to the limo. Tynie's positively glowing, Bobby returning her glow with one of his own, essentially making their faces look like Hollywood spotlights. Tynie then states "Now to get my people ready to move to New York." The limo driver decrees "They weren't looking for a place for you today. They were getting their things together. Maurito's my brother that's how I know. My name's K.J."

Tynie hugs K.J., followed by Bobby shaking his hand. About 45 minutes later, they arrive at Tanita's; all of Tynie's staff can just tell she got laid. "It must be in your deep bluegreen eyes." Bobby whispers. "I am with the Robert Goren, we got wild, and I got protected. I get to move to N.Y. and away from all the assholes I've ever met to be right at the hip of my Your Hotness!" Tynie squeaks before she faints, only to have Bobby catch her in his big burly arms.

TreMarkis, Devyan, Tanita, Maurito, K.J. and Derick see that happen, then rushing to Tynie's side. "Back up guys, let me get her to the couch." Bobby dictates Tynie's entire staff obliging. A few minutes later Tynie comes to, opening her eyes slowly, as a few queries leave her lips. "Did I embarrass myself in front of Bobby? Is he still here? Was tonight a dream?" "No, you didn't. I'm not leaving you, it's reality, or do you not believe your personal Your Hotness?" Bobby replied, actually hurt. The next thing he saw is Tynie getting off the couch, then running her hand down his face, before apologizing "I'm sorry, that was wrong. Please forgive me." "Already have. I knew the shock of it all would hit ya sometime, it just stung to hear you ask those things is all." Bobby relays. "I say we make up in actions Bobby. Words aren't good enough. Kiss me!" Tynie relates, getting that wish granted seconds later.

TreMarkis cheers "Let's Party! We're Leaving IL's bullshit for new lives in New York!" That one line got the entire house into a well-deserved celebratory frenzy. K.J. get the job of staff driver, each party at Tanita's having their own purpose to and other alcoholic beverages were shared, music blaring, fun had by all. Bobby later discovers what JagerBombs do to Tynie. He goes to kiss her, getting this whispered in his ear "Too many eyes, need to rock your world NOW." Tynie immediately after finds herself being whisked away to a bedroom in Bobby's arms. "This Bombshell is a nympho and she wants me… wow!" Bobby elates to himself as she laughs. The remainder of the night and half the next day make the rendezvous in the limo look tame by comparison. Lovemaking shared that is so intense they both need smokes after. Cuddling as they crashed together Bobby mumbles "Thank you God for bringing me this Bombshell, I love her." Tynie adds "Hey God, owe ya a beer! Ya gave me my personal your hotness and he loves me. Thanks Man!" Bobby giggles at that, realizing his bombshell had a weird streak, one he would come to adore. Later that day, all of their lives would alter for the best.

The rest of Tynie's staff packs up the entire house as Bobby and Tynie sleep. About 1 in the afternoon the pair awake, heading to the kitchen. Bobby takes one look around wondering "I take it your people accepted my offer?" Tynie affirms "Yeah they listen when I say pack yon' shit we got a new gig, silly! It may not be the most ladylike way to handle business but it gets the job done!" Bobby then makes a mental note that Tynie has a means to get business handled that he may want her to teach his people.

"My Tynie, would you teach that to my people? I can set that up if you'd like." He inquires. "Yes My Bobby I'd do that for you, but first let's make this calling each other "my" Official." With that, he hands her a black box, followed by this explanation "It's a devotion ring. As long as you wear it, know I'm devoted to you alone." "Now I got to get my man one, I'm not having other chicks try to steal away the one that's devoted to me alone now!" Tynie returns. Bobby nods, after that they plan to resolve what she just let out. Tynie puts on the ring, only to be floored by the sheer beauty of it. A solo 19carat diamond on a solid gold band glistens on her finger and in her view. "Only the best for my Tynie." Bobby gleams. They share a deeply passionate kiss and then rush to get Bobby a devotion ring from Tynie. K.J., of course knows the perfect jeweler, taking them right to his shop. Demarian Jewelers, a very nice place loaded with the finest in jewels and rings is later arrived at. Tynie finds just the one she wants to give Bobby and has him try it on. A solo White Gold band with a half dozen mini diamonds in it. "Oooh baby's got taste! I love it!" Bobby applauds. He then tries to put the ring on, receiving a short hurt look from Tynie. "Now Sexy, I cannot have you wearing a devotion ring with the tags still on it. I didn't give it to you just yet. Baby deserves a proper presentation." Tynie chides as she yanks off the tags. "Hot and romantic, damn I'm lucky." Bobby murmurs, not expecting Tynie to hear him, She does anyway as they walk out of Damian's arm-in-arm. K.J. and the limo are waiting, Tynie's ushered in by her Your Hotness.

Instead of wild passionate sex, Bobby gets a presentation he never saw coming. As he settles into his seat, Tynie gets on one knee proposing "I have loved you for years, adored all your works. I got the sheer honor to show you my intimate wild side. I want to make you mine for all time. You're devoted to me, my ring shows that returned as a constant. Please wear this ring as my devotion symbol to you." Slipping the ring onto his right ring finger, Tynie finds herself scooped into his arms to celebrate their new dedication pact by snuggling. K.J. then declares over the p.a. system "En route to N.Y. with romance stops planned."

While that's going on, Tynie's entire staff is already on the road to N.Y. because they left at midnight. By midday the next day, everyone meets up at Bobby's home. K.J. opens the limo door for Tynie and Bobby. Meeting up with the others in minutes, Tynie's entire staff notes a pair of happy glowing faces and devotion rings being modeled off. Devyan sates "Tynie don't worry your winnings followed ya here. N.Y. has several One World Trust bank locations, that's actually why that bank was chosen by Tanita."

"I will say it again: I have the best staff on the planet!" Tynie elates. Bobby wonders "I get to share some of your staffers right? You can share in mine." "In that case, we have the best staff on the fucking planet!" Tynie smilingly amends. Everyone present bore witness to contentment, realizing that their lives are about to get much better. Peace in that at last for Tynie.


	3. Ch 3

Devotion made permanent ONE YEAR LATER

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

It's been a year since the lotto and a night with Bobby changed several lives for the better. Bobby's a man in love with a surprise for Tynie, one that she dreamt of but doesn't know is about to be real. They decided to keep the devotion rings, yet Bobby has something else up his sleeves. "Hey sexy, come here for a sec would ya?" He asks. Wrapping her arms around from behind him, she replies "Yes Love?" Bobby rather deftly sweeps Tynie around so they are eye to eye with both of their entire staffs present. A quick kiss and cuddle given her, Bobby gets down on one knee, asking "Baby, you have been the bombshell of my dreams, and I live to love you. I've been devoted from moment one. I'd be honored to make that permanent Tynie Leah Wilman, will you marry me?" Up until that point, as far as nearly all present were aware, only Tanita knew Tynie's last name. A perfect 22 carat solo diamond on a platinum band is presented to Tynie inside a little black box. Jumping into his arms, Tynie squeals "Hell yes I will!"

With the ring on her hand, she bawls in happiness, further elaborating. "Ya know what this means right? I got you a devotion ring. Now I got to find a N.Y. jeweler with the perfect wedding band for you. Only the best for my baby." Bobby blushes, murmuring with a smile "I've got a damn good woman." That day they file for the license that will seal their love for all time, its effective twenty-four hours later.

K.J. interjects "If you two can meet me in the limo in ten minutes, I'll get you to just the place to make Tynie's wishes real about the ring. Congrats you two!" Honoring the plan, Tynie and Bobby head for Aaron's Custom rings. Entering with a gap between them, Bobby watches Tynie take her time in finding the "perfect ring." When that jewelry catches her eye, Tynie asks in a singsong voice "Hey baby, come here please." Arriving at her side in a flash, Bobby says with lust in his voice "You know what I like..." She pays for the ring, awaiting Bobby's choice for hers. Moments later Bobby steals one of Tynie's moves, requesting "Hey sexy, come here please." Obliging him, she squeals with a want in her voice "Ooh sexy. It's perfect!" Hearing the tone Tynie used, Bobby rushes to pay for the rings.

After those are boxed, K.J. picks them up to allow the couple much needed romance time. The trip back to Bobby's is spent cuddling and kissing. They're both seriously horny, Bobby's mouth dishonoring that fact "Soon baby we will be permanently devoted. I swear that will make our lovemaking all the hotter. Trust me honey, I want you so bad. I also want our special day to blow your mind like never before." Tynie has a yearning whimper in her voice when she says "Ohh Bobby, you romantic! As you wish my love!"

Bobby felt guilty for causing them to hold off on getting intimate like that, but he knew something she didn't. They arrive back at Bobby's home to see it transformed into a proper outdoor wedding site. All the staffers and friends of Bobby are there dressed to the nines for this unorthodox wedding. Tynie changes into a white leather dress that accents her in all the places guaranteed to make Bobby want her like there's no tomorrow.

Bobby changes into a pure white tuxedo that makes all his physical assets more evident to Tynie, in hopes of the same thing. K.J. and Bobby's Force brothers serve as groomsmen with K.J. being best man. Tanita and her sisters serve as bridesmaids. In lieu of a preacher Darren Markun officiates the marriage Tynie and Bobby.

Darren Markun is Tynie's cousin, one that she always thought hated her, and apparently she was wrong on that. Bobby stands to the left of Darren a happy nervous wreck, Tanita mouths when that's seen "Relax Bobby, she adores you." He smiles realizing Tanita's right. Instead of the traditional Wedding March, Stairway to Heaven plays as Tynie walks the aisle. TreMarkis stands in to give Tynie away to Bobby, leaving many to wonder why. Darren asks "Who gives this woman to be with this man?" TreMarkis replies "Those who adore her and want her to be evermore happy do, sir." Tynie pecks TreMarkis on the cheek, going to stand before them all and become ever happier. Darren wonders why a friend gave Tynie away instead of her father, getting Bobby to warn "Dude, if you ask her that I'll beat your ass!" Darren nods, noting the rage building in Bobby's eyes. "They've written their own vows, I will let them share those now. Bobby, you first."

Bobby takes Tynie by the hand moving the bouquet of red roses, before saying "Baby, you have been a bombshell, a dream, a human personification of heaven in my life. I'd die to protect you, I live to love and provide for you. Please grant me the honor of being evermore your man. Please wear this ring to show the world you have given me my Love Dream."

The ring is slipped onto Tynie's finger as she nods bawling happy tears. "Bobby I live to love and adore you. My demonstrations of romance and spoken word don't even come close to what it really means to love you. Grant me my Love Dream by making me evermore happy by wearing this ring." She slides the ring onto Bobby's finger as they look over to find Darren in tears of joy.

"What are ya waiting for? Kiss you guys!" He shrieks. Tynie and Bobby oblige rather passionately, each one discovering their love dream is reality for all time.

The clarity of their newest discovery relating to the love shared is etched on both Tynie and Bobby's faces. She only gets to walk a few steps down the aisle before Bobby decides to carry her. In her ear, he whispers "You are my royalty. I'll do all I can to show you that every day." Tynie replies in kind "As I will you. Right now, I'm busy enjoying' my man's sexy muscles." Both of their faces are plastered with a deep blush, Tynie and Bobby showing the depth of their love and devotion while keeping that talk between them.

Everyone wonders when the couple will be announced when Darren says "That part was too orthodox for Tynie, Bobby wanted her happy for this ceremony. Y'all know they are married you saw it happen, jeez!"

Bliss enveloped them as the day droned on. K.J. and Tanita separately caught the garter and bouquet, everyone else just had a good time at the party. During the first dance as man and wife Tynie and Bobby whispered erotic nothings into each other's ears.

Later, Bobby inferred as everyone was having a good time "Well my Queen, we have to wait until we are alone." Tynie liked being called Bobby's Queen, her answer "Yes my King. We are equals, which means you're just as royal to me as I am you." Tynie's staff took that as their cue to mingle for a while and leave, everyone else following suit. Bobby's not being done treating Tynie as a Queen by a long shot, scooping her up into his arms as if the world was a threshold and he was carrying her over it.

"My man is so strong; tonight's going to be fun!" Tynie elates, still blushing. Bobby replies "Jewelry isn't the only way my baby is going to get the very best, you'll see."

They make it to the master bedroom, Bobby gently setting Tynie onto her feet. "My Majesty, please allow me to show you just what I meant earlier when I said my baby gets the best." Bobby implores smiling with a lust in his eyes. Tynie counters "Now my King, we are equals. Let's show each other what you mean by that!" Bobby notices his lusting eyes were met with a desire for wildness Tynie's never before shown Bobby. A nod is his only retort, as clothes begin getting shredded off of them. Not one sliver of the wedding outfits will be spared, which is just how this couple wants it. Aside from primal yowlings, speech isn't possible for these two as the intimacy they share with each other is by far the hottest so far in their relationship. They later come down from it all, Tynie and Bobby separately boasting about every aspect of their lovemaking. As that conversation ceased they smiled, shared a deep kiss, laying back as more contented than either have been for a significant time in their lives.

Tynie's last stated thought before melting into Bobby's muscular arms for the night "A fluke lotto ticket changed my life, made me happy with who I am, liberated me from assholes, got me closer to a dream than I have ever been before. I am never letting this man go! Any bitch that wants to try taking my Bobby away goes through me! I made vows to protect and love this man, and I shall until the ends of eternity! Bobby heard everything she let out, replying "I'm so happy that everything's worked out so you can be happy. I love you and the fact that I get to see your true self. I also made vows to love and protect. Any bastard that wants to try taking my Tynie away answers to me!"

Instead of Tynie melting into Bobby's embrace alone, he alters that so they snuggle through the night. Everything the two have shared in so far has brought on Tynie's true self starting to show. She never saw that coming on the fateful April Monday with that fluke lotto ticket purchase.


	4. Ch 4

Title: Days of Paradise

Rating: M (Language and situations)

A/N I do NOT own any characters linked to Law and Order CI. Dick Wolf and the respective copyright holders do. All other characters and locations are my creation though!

It's been several months since Bobby and Tynie got married, and their love is as strong as it was on their first date. Tynie finds herself basking in the passion that they share not only in intimacy, but in basic connection. A smile graces her face as Bobby wakes up next to her. "Hey baby." He says with a smile, getting her to reply "Hey honey." "Another day in paradise I see" they chime in together. It was a beautiful morning in New York sun shining brightly in the windows. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. When I get out be ready for a great day." Bobby tells Tynie with a hint of mystery in his voice. "You mean we are going get up and shower, right?" Tynie counters.

Bobby clears the blanket from them and ushers her into his arms, as this plot rings out. "I'll go get the shower ready, please wait here." Tynie obeys happily, thinking aloud "As long as I get to check out that ass I will do whatever you say."

Across the master bedroom, Bobby's setting the shower up warm enough for both of them calling out "My love, please join me." Tynie races to join him, arriving in the shower mere moments later "Ohh baby, it's perfect. Let me get you washed down." She purrs, going to make good on that idea right away. Every inch of Bobby's body is soon covered in suds, Tynie still managing to check him out. The only thing left on him to cleanse is his hair, Tynie soon aiming to get that done. He crouches a little to make it easier for Tynie to do that, she soon starts massaging his scalp very gingerly. "Honey, you didn't have to do that. I could've hopped on your hips and still gotten that done." Tynie relays. "Yeah, and you could've gotten hurt trying that. I was being a gentleman." Bobby retorts, slightly hurt. "Babe, I'm sorry to have hurt you. I've not had a man as wonderful as you are before. Please forgive me for this." Tynie apologizes, getting a deep kiss instead of a verbal acceptance.

Every aspect of how Bobby was washed down is returned in precise kind to Tynie, right on down to being checked out. They rinse off in each other's arms before Tynie reaches to shut off the water. Playfully, Bobby smacks her ass, boasting "Damn you're fine!" Tynie grabs both of Bobby's ass cheeks, gleaming "You sir are a hottie!" Bobby thinks to himself "I'm a hottie, to this fine thing? She must really love me to believe that!"

They exit the shower and towel each other dry. "Baby, why did you lose your smile in the shower? Did you bash yourself in your head again?" Tynie asks. Bobby hangs his head, with that she has her answer. "Gorgeous, how many times do I have to tell you that when you self-bash I die inside?! Each time you think for a split second you're not what I say you are in terms of attractiveness it kills my heart!" Tynie wails. "Beautiful, I knew it hurt you. I just didn't know it was that intense of a pain." Bobby admits, holding her closely, then mentioning under his breath "Way to go Robert, you hurt your woman really bad this time."

"Sweetheart, ya know what? Let's start the day with that being something of the past. We have a gorgeous day to enjoy, so why let that little mix-up mess it up?" Tynie plans, slowly regaining her composure. "I'm not letting myself off that easily Tynie, no way in hell! I've got to show my baby just how sorry I am for that whole mess. I have an idea; please find something sexy to wear. Oh, our staffers are on vacation, I did that while you slept." He informs. Tynie loves it when Bobby tells her to dress sexy, so she didn't question him. He darts into his closet, saying softly "Must look hot for my woman, let's see: Black leather suit jacket with matching pants. White shirt that clings in, as she puts it, all the right places. Hope it works, because I really fucked up." Tynie darts into her closet muttering "Leather heels, sleeveless red leather dress that accents my figure, thong, and fishnet stockings. If that doesn't show Bobby I forgave him I don't know what will."

By the time Tynie's dressed, Bobby's sitting at the end of the bed. Tynie struts out in the ensemble she muttered while choosing it, causing Bobby to hoot "Damn!" She blushes while checking Bobby out, he arises to make the view better. Witnessing what he's wearing, Tynie hollers "Damn!" He then blushes a shade of red deep enough for her dress to match the hue of his cheeks.

Out of nowhere Bobby scoops Tynie up into his arms and gives her a passionate kiss. "My day of showing you what I meant about not letting myself off that easily has just begun." He says after the kiss is separated from. "Hey, you don't owe me anything for that, I forgave you. What's really up your sleeves aside from sexy well-built arms?" Tynie refers. "Baby, I want to do this. We do have amazing love, yet I desire to show you that Paradise can be provided by me outside of the bedroom. It'll help with me not self-bashing as much." Bobby explains. Tynie's response "If you insist my love." The next thing she knew Bobby had her in a threshold carry and they were leaving the house.

Getting to the porch Bobby sets her down onto her feet, before asking "My Queen, do you see what's in the driveway?" Tynie's speechless for a moment as Bobby points out a brand new BMW jet black SUV with LUVTYNIE on the plates. "My King, it's perfect!" Tynie squeals, taking by the hand to head for the SUV, the first of many gifts to be given. Bobby opens Tynie's door, heading to the driver's side as she settles in with her car-door closed.

"Baby how long has it been since you had a cigarette?" He wonders, already knowing the answer to that. "I've not smoked since our first date. I've also not wanted one since." Tynie replies. Bobby's all grins beaming "Thank God for that. I didn't want to lose you that way. Go ahead and open the glove box." Tynie obliges to get greeted with a slender black box, with a 24 carat diamond necklace inside. "Bobby, I love it!" Tynie half-screams. Bobby turns to put the necklace on her, only to hear "I'm not the only one getting gifts. You'll have to wait and see." Bobby chuckles "We're equals, and I await that happily." They travel on in silence, Tynie being clueless as to their destination.

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at Terry'z Bistro, Bobby immediately showering his wife in chivalry. Men stare at Tynie for her getup, causing him to growls "This is my wife! Any of you fuckers try anything I will kick the shit out of you!" Women stare at Bobby for what he's wearing, at that Tynie bellows "Listen up you bitches, sluts, hoes, whores, and skanks! This is my husband! If you try anything I'll knock you clean into unconsciousness!"

The entire Bistro's in shock and the owner demands "You heard them: Back off!" Bobby and Tynie walk up to Terry saying "Thanks man." Terry replies "No sweat. Everything you order is paid for; I'm doing that because the people who stared at you two are on my staff so your meals are coming out of their checks!" Bobby and Tynie smile as menus are handed to them.

"Whatever my Queen wants, my Queen gets. By the way your whole knocking them into unconsciousness line was hot!" Bobby insists. Tynie replies "I do have a figure to maintain in order for my King to find me sexy, so I'm good for just a cappuccino and Danish right now. Thanks, it was spur of the moment. I cannot be out of shape; my man will fall out of love with me if I am." Bobby cries "My love, that's not true! Baby, how could you think that?!" Tynie explains in tears "Ya notice I work out a lot, barely eat, and I constantly ask myself if I'm still hot enough to be your baby? Yeah, you actually taught me that." Bobby races to hold her and realizes "My self-bashing did that to you?" Tynie nods.

Terry appears and Bobby orders 2 cappuccinos with Danishes to go, and moments later their order arrives. "Come one baby, let's get outta here. We can go for a drive and relax away from those who insisted on staring!" Bobby plans as Tynie obliges snuggling him rather tightly. "I'm hurt baby, I have been since I first caught you self-bashing. You don't say so but it's written all over your face." She whispers.

Bobby escorts her into the SUV and when he gets to the driver's seat, elaborates "Baby, listen I Love you! Yes, you have an amazing figure. I love the entire package that is Tynie. How do I prove it? Name what you want and it's done!"

Tynie looks up, responding "You just did, everything I wanted to hear you just said. Baby now do ya get what it does to me when you self-bash? In the place of doing that, think "I have a hot woman that worships me and would kiss the ground I walked on if I let her." Let that be a mantra in your head til the self-bashing stops. I already have my mantra." Bobby's stunned, wondering "You would kiss the ground I walked on, you worship me? Wow! I never knew that, baby what is your mantra? Oh and by the way I will not let you kiss ground, those lips do not deserve the filth that lands on the bottom of our shoes."

"My Mantra "Bobby is perfection, he loves me. Bobby gives me days in paradise, I love him." Tynie returned figuring Bobby wouldn't let her kiss the ground he walked on. Again Bobby is shocked "I am your definition of perfection? Baby wow, I love you, now I know why you worship me." Tynie chimes "Don't you forget it either ya big sexy goofball!" Bobby smiles thinking "That's my baby, all happy and in her own style of heaven."

Bobby drives away from the bistro, deciding to take his woman back home. Thing is, he had a surprise put into the house while they were away. Tynie holds the diamond necklace as this is mentioned "I have a living diamond, how do I show Bobby just what he means to me? Do I get his name or initials tattooed on me around the tattoos I got to honor those who loved me and got taken to be with the Lord?" Bobby hears that and plots "Baby those tattoos have a sacred meaning to you; I'd be honored if ya got one for me. Please don't get my name or initials tattooed, maybe a diamond on your shoulder underneath the cross with the flames around it?" Tynie smiles at that notion, wondering "I don't know any tattoo guys in New York, I may need a hunky man's help with that. Would you do that?" Bobby honors "I would love to. In fact let's get matching Diamond tattoos. I can call around when we get where we're going."

Just then, they arrive back home, and Bobby treats Tynie like royalty as she exits the SUV. "Baby close your eyes, give me your hands" He requests when they reach the front door. "Babe, don't ya have to open the door first?" She teased. In a matter of seconds the door was unlocked and opened. Bobby held her hands as Tynie squeezed her eyes shut.

As they made it down the hall, Bobby's giggling like a schoolgirl. Tynie wonders "What is so funny?" "Oh nothing, just got us a way to relax, especially you with that workout regimen you've adopted. I love the fact you take that kind of care for yourself, but honey you need a place to have those muscles relaxed." Tynie giggles "Well I will need a sexy spotter for when I do my weightlifting. One who can catch the weights so I don't get hurt? I hope my super gorgeous husband would do that for me."

Bobby smiles, scoops her into his arms, and flexes his muscles around Tynie as he adds "I've got to keep these up to protect my woman somehow." They enter a room that was not there a while ago, at least not one that Tynie noticed. "Baby, we have a sauna now?!" Tynie screams. "Let's break it in!" Bobby answers with a contented smile, glad she liked the new addition to the house. "I don't know the first thing about setting up a sauna." Tynie admits. Bobby's reply "My Baby is royalty; it's my job to handle this for you. Sit back and relax." Realizing the sauna will do nothing for her in the present attire, Tynie changes out to only being in her thong and a towel. The sauna is later set to just the right heat level and Bobby looks over to see his "little wifey" starting to relax. He then wraps a towel around himself and snuggles up to her. "I love being your little wifey, I know ya don't call me that, but I do love it." She tells him happily. Bobby gleams "Well my wifey, I love you and want you happy. I will be your spotter when you do your weightlifting. Just please don't out bulk me muscle wise, I would like stay as the big protector. I will also you with those matching diamond tattoos."

Tynie smiles at that remark, as they seal the deal with a passionate kiss. They then snuggle up and let the room's heat relax their muscles, moans of pure ecstasy of a level they haven't had outside the bedroom shared between them.

Half an hour later they break the hold and Bobby goes to put the sauna room on cool down. Tynie gets dressed as his back's turned to her. As Tynie fixes her fishnet stockings and puts on her heels Bobby gets redressed, saying softly "DAMN I am blessed to have her!" "The feeling is mutual" Tynie says as she races to his arms, then vowing "Oh and I would never out bulk my man muscle-wise, I just want lean muscle so you can ravage me without fearing my being hurt." Bobby whisks her out of the sauna room with an enormous smile on his face.

They arrive back in the living room and Bobby plans "Baby, you really are the best. Let's find that tattoo guy and get those diamonds done. Take today off from weights and exercising please." Tynie leaps into his arms squealing "Let's do it babe!" Bobby carries her from there back to the SUV. Tynie settles in and wonders "Who do ya know that does tattoos lover?" Bobby answers "K.J. texted me as you were getting dressed in the sauna room. I have a screen that shows all texts from my phone in various rooms of the house. Also, his new girlfriend does them; you won't get jealous if another woman's around me long enough to tattoo me are ya?" "She can tattoo you, but if she tries to touch you otherwise, her ass is mine!" Tynie howls. Bobby notes the ferocity in his wife's voice before warning K.J. with a text.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at K.J'S Kustom Tattoos, and Lyta greets them "Matching diamond tattoos, Tynie is protective as hell of Bobby so I will do hers. K.J. passed his tattoo certificate exam so he can do Bobby's." "Works with us." Tynie chirps, answering for both. Bobby adds "Congrats K.J.!" They make good on the plan Lyta explained moments ago, Tynie and Bobby kissing briefly before getting tattooed. Lyta asks where Tynie's tattoo is to go, working on the tattoo as soon as the desired area's pointed out. The couple shouts "Love you!" to one another as the time passes in this particular sharing. Inside an hour both tattoos are done and paid for, hugs to Lyta and K.J. given before Tynie and Bobby depart.

They get back to the car and Bobby confesses "Baby, I got my very first tattoo for you." Tynie is shocked yet still manages to sputter out "That was your FIRST tattoo? Is that why you shouted you Love me? Don't think this will change how I feel for my sexy. Tattoos, especially the first one hurt sometimes; I know now that you won't hide when you have pain. I don't like that kind of thing hidden." Bobby says as he drives them home "I was happy to do that for you. Yes it does sting, but the pain is in the name of pleasing my baby which makes it worth it. I shouted I love you because I wanted to." "You deserve a massage and for me to try taking that sting away." Tynie blurts. Bobby corrects "You mean we deserve massages and to take the sting away for each other."

For a change of pace when Bobby shuts off the car, Tynie gets out and opens his door. Before Bobby can question it Tynie has him halfway out of the car. Barely having time to get the keys out of the ignition, Bobby gets spun out of the range of the door. Tynie then kicks it shut with the nose of her heels. "She's feisty today. This has never happened before. No damage to the car door either... nice!" He thinks as she practically drags him into the house. *BEEP* the front door unlocks and opens "Oh yeah, I had a remote door opener installed while we were out. Lyta's brother Kenyon did it for free." Tynie admits. Bobby's impressed, proving as much with the wide-and-proud smile shown his wife. *BEEP* the door shuts behind them.

They make it to the living room before she tells him "Lay on your stomach on the couch. It's time for your rubdown." Bobby obeys anxiously.

"Got to get rid of these shoes, the belt and untuck your shirt. No baby, that's my job." Tynie taunts. Bobby giggles "yes dear..." The shoes are thrown across the house, landing right on the new shoe rack; the belt is chucked falling above the shoes. Bobby looks over his shoulder in wonder, cheering "You did that without looking? Nice!" Tynie smiles and yanks his shirt out of his pants, setting herself back to begin the rubdown at his feet. The massage is meticulous, Bobby's body given intensive detail attention as it drones on. Bobby moans out in total heaven as the massage endures "Damn you're good at this!"

Tynie makes it up to Bobby's ass cheeks and moans herself as she works out every possible kink in the muscles that drive her wild. "Getting aroused are we?" Bobby teases her only to be reverse straddled, getting his lower back rubbed down like never before. She works her way up to his shoulders in the same manner. Her hands arrive by the tattoo, Tynie flittering kisses on it as she releases. "Thank you for enduring that stinging for me my King." Bobby responds "Anything for my Queen."

Bobby somehow manages to get out from under Tynie without hurting or shocking her. After that he lays her on her back and returns the rubdown. Just as meticulous to detail as she was with his, every aspect matched. He says softly "Got to give as good as I get." Tynie's elated as Bobby kisses her tattoo whispering "My Queen got this for me, enduring the sting in the name of our love." She then whirls out of his grasp, causing Bobby's pants to hit the floor unintentionally. When that happened, Bobby's manhood was at full salute to her view. "Later.." She purrs, petting his erection lightly. He whimpered in sheer lust for her "As you wish baby. I deserve that after how I hurt you earlier." "That's not it at all ya silly! I just want to snuggle before you fuck my brains out." Tynie retorts. "Ohh I will do that love, count on it!" Bobby says as they cuddle up relaxed from the mutual rubdowns.

Tynie melts into Bobby's arms, totally at peace with the world. Bobby whispers "Thank you for the days of Paradise you have given me." Tynie sighs happily to that one. The lust is still there but they opt for cuddling for the time being. At this moment, all of their muscles are too relaxed to move, all except one, Tynie discovering Bobby is just as much a nympho as she is.

A few hours later Tynie is in ferocious need of Bobby's lovemaking, broadcasting that by altering her position to teasingly grind against him. As that kept on, she moaned "Got to get me some! I need it! Ohh God I'm so fuckin' horny!" Bobby watches this for a few minutes and teases her "Grind baby Grind, show me what those new muscles can do to tease me. I… Ohhh Ohhhh.. Baby. Bedroom.. NOW!"

They race to the master bedroom with the remnants of their clothes being strewn across the house. Bobby plops onto the bed back first, Tynie leaping right onto his Steel hard cock. "Damn baby! You really are horny!" He moans. She decides to give him the wildest lovemaking her newly-worked out body can muster, starting off a bit gently. "Harder baby! Give it to me harder!" He yells. Tynie obliges, receiving howls and moans for more from him. Later on, Bobby flips her onto her back, getting this request groaned out "Give me your wildest, most hardcore, strongest fucking!" Honoring her wishes, Bobby rocks Tynie's world like never before. They keep up like this for a good while, their sex only ending after a climax is shared.

After that escapade, Bobby rolls onto his back and Tynie melts into him. Communally spent, happy, enjoying the wilder side of a day in Paradise for both of them. They fall asleep just as they were after that intimacy.

The next morning, Bobby awakes first discovering Tynie slept in her diamond necklace. As the never-ending gentleman he takes it off of her and goes to collect the clothes they fired around the house while chasing down the most hot sex either one has experienced. Tynie's still asleep when that happens, awakening to Bobby standing over her in a towel with yesterday's wardrobe already put in the hamper to be dealt with later.

"Baby, did I train you to be a raging nympho or were you born that way?" She asks. "Baby, I was born to please you. If that makes me a raging nympho, then yes I was born that way." Bobby answered smiling. Tynie arises with the blanket wrapped around her, Bobby says "Look over there honey, got you something."

She moves over to the table he pointed out only to find a black leather top and matching color jeans, on the side from those a vase with a dozen long-stemmed red roses in it. "I love you now and forever, I live to be your protective Man.. The one of your dreams.. Thank you for granting mine. Adoringly yours eternally: Bobby" The card said. Tynie faints, because never before has she known this kind of love. Bobby dives to catch her, managing just before his wife's head strikes the edge of the bed. Tynie's silent as she lays out cold in his embrace, although she can hear Bobby pleading with her to end the freakish fasting diet. As she comes to, this rings out. "You are my Kahuno, which means Big Sexy in Hawaiian. You are my protector, and I love being your little wifey. Thank you My Kahuno for granting my dreams. Yeah that new diet has to go!" One more question posed by Tynie "How'd you know?"

"Baby I knew when you were asleep in your necklace, by how weak you were before the rubdowns that something was up and it scared me. I must admit the lovemaking was hot, but I don't want you periodically fainting because that scares me. You don't want to scare your Kahuno do you?" Tynie shakes her head. Bobby concludes "Well that settles that, from now on you eat like the Queen you are to me. No more crazy diets, please.." Tynie nods and promises "As you wish my King. Let's get dressed and go eat!" Bobby smiles wondering silently just how many pet names he's going to have before the end of time. Tynie hollers, sensing that "That's for me and God to know and you to find out!"

Moments later they are in the kitchen and Bobby teases "Ah Ah Baby, this is my job.. You relax." Tynie giggles "The sexy sneak stole one of my moves." A feast fit for true royalty, literally a buffet of food was being prepared as Tynie waited. She tried to go in and help her man with everything, but every time she did Bobby gave her a bit of a sad puppy look and said " Please relax, the way you've worked out lately you need it. Besides, I should show my woman just how much I can cook." Tynie mock-whimpers "Not the sad puppy look, that melts me! Ok honey, I will be in the living room." Bobby thinks aloud "Note to self: sad puppy look instantly melts my wife, don't abuse the expression.."

Half an hour later everything's cooked and ready to eat as Bobby goes into the living room to find his wife passed out. "Honey! Oh my God! Baby! Answer me!" He screams, shaking her. After a few minutes of that, Tynie moans "What happened, baby why are you yelling?" Bobby rushes her to the kitchen, then explains "You passed out, it freaked me out. Please eat until you cannot eat anymore." Tynie sees the spread of food, agreeing "Yes my King."

She's too weak to celebrate and that made Bobby panic. Even in the freak out, Bobby's able to get word out to someone: K.J. *beep* K.J. bursts through the freshly opened front door less than five minutes later and Bobby tells him everything as the door shuts itself. "Her blood sugars have been low man, that's all. Keep her off the crazy diets, get her used to eating like a queen and all will be well. I know it scared you, but man I have a hypoglycemic for a girlfriend. That's what happens with Lyta too." K.J. advised. Tynie confirms "Bobby I believe I told you that runs in my family. I thought I dodged that particular genetic bullet. Guess I was wrong, sorry I scared you."

Bobby hears that and rushes to hold his woman, refuting "Baby, you didn't know you'd be affected by that, it's OK. The scare was needed in order to show you that you didn't dodge that bullet and tell me just how hard you take it when I self-bash. I won't do that anymore if you agree to no more crazy diets. Tynie, please eat like a Queen." Tynie nods, still shaken by the fact she passed out even with Bobby there. He senses her being shaken by it all and says "K.J. go get Lyta and have some with us. We insist." *Beep* the door is opened and Lyta runs right up to Tynie.*Beep* as it closes again K.J. asks "Y'all are enjoying' that remote opening' front door ain't ya?" Bobby smirks and Tynie nods finally getting her strength back. Lyta adds "She's coming around, get her relaxed Bobby I'll take care of the rest!" K.J. gets shoved in the crossfire and Lyta is rushing around handling the leftovers leaving the dishes for K.J.

"Sore... I am so Sore.. "Tynie moans, then Bobby urgently begins massaging her. He stifles tears as he says "Babe that scared the holy fuck out of me, I thought I lost you. I can't bear to lose you, not like that. Please baby no more crazy dieting. Workout when you want, but no more fasting style diets. I want my baby healthy. I want my woman to not periodically pass out. What if I wasn't there to catch you? I could've come into the room and saw the love of my life injured or worse from a blackout due to a fasting style diet.. That scares me!"

Tynie positions herself to where they are eye to eye and mumbles "My God, baby I never want to think of that prospect, much less make it happen. To see you fighting tears and to hear you say that makes me wake the hell up. Thank you baby, and I vow no more fasting style diets. Please just cuddle me, we both need it."

They snuggle up, before long are crying in each other's arms. Bobby self-berates "Your Kahuno is supposed to be a badass, strong and tough as nails. Not bawling like this.." Tynie amends "I hurt my Kahuno deeply. The bawling is showing me just how badly I have affected you with my fasting style diets. Bobby, you are still my big, tough as nails badass strong Kahuno."

The crying stops as Bobby finds Tynie's ticklish spots and begins playing them like a Fender Strat. Tynie giggles and chuckles with every flicker of her tickle locations, until Bobby feels Tynie's ribs under her shirt. He stops dead in his tracks and asks "How much weight have you lost?" Tynie hangs her head answering "35 pounds, I now weigh 100 even."

Bobby resolves "Well we are going to put some muscle mass on you, not to over bulk you but to accent your frame. I want to help you with that." Tynie smirks and offers "One Condition: You do so topless!" Bobby snickers "Alright you have a deal, but not before we get you rested up and back to eating like royalty. It would be counterproductive to do this otherwise." Tynie gasps in acceptance of the deal melting into her man's arms full, happy, and protected. Her last utterance before sleeping "I'm the one who hit the damned trifecta! He's Protective, Smart, and Loving.."

K.J. and Lyta see themselves out and mouth "need anything text us." Bobby nods smiling as he falls asleep sitting up holding his little wifey. Tynie awakens the next day with both on the couch, finding her Kahuno asleep in an obviously uncomfortable position, gently pulling him to where he is flat on his back. Bobby moans "I'm Fine Baby, you go eat. I heard your stomach growling. Please, go eat."

Tynie does as he says, feasting as if there was no tomorrow thinking aloud "I am going to be as big as a damned blimp at this rate!" Bobby comes up on her and says "Just more of you to love. After yesterday, it makes me happy to see you scarfing like this." Tynie doesn't even make eye contact until she objects "Yeah it is good, but it's rude to eat without my Kahuno joining me." He takes the hint, hopping into a chair right next to her as the scarfing continues. "This is going to kill all the work I have done on my bod in the past 2 weeks." Tynie complained. Bobby said "You didn't diet right during those 2 weeks, that work was meant to be undone. We are going to do that whole body working thing together, properly." Tynie relented, he was right.

"Not only that, did you have me topless and helping you those two weeks, or were you alone trying to do it all?" Bobby teased. Tynie perked right up at the image, and her reply showed it in the tone she used "Oohh yeahh. My Kahuno topless, making me work hard to see those hot muscles improved, having my back when I need it." Bobby attaches. "Well I will need a sexy little mama to keep an eye on me when I work on keeping "those hot muscles" up. I wonder if my Angel would do that." Tynie damn near knocked him out of his chair as she elated "We are equals.. Of course I will!"

"Babe, I will take care of the left overs, you just kick back. You made this feast, it's my turn to do some work." Tynie plans, and with that hops off her man to handle the task she named in his ear. Bobby happily regains his seat and watches his wife take care of everything, knowing she'd just kick him out of the kitchen if he offered to help her.

After everything was in its proper place Bobby decreed "Let's get changed and give our new workout plan a shot." Tynie raced to the master bedroom to change into a sports bra and shorts, and is sitting on the bed when Bobby shows up in the room "Baby, you can move! Wait, let me look you over.. I can see your ribs! Those diets did that to you?" Bobby panics. Tynie hangs her head, he had his answer. Bobby then offers "Baby, let's see about getting you some muscle mass to accent the frame God gave ya. That way we can make it to where your ribs aren't poking out."

Tynie slowly raised her head and nodded, again he had his answer. Bobby changed into some trunks and escorted her to the weight room in their home just alongside the master bedroom hallway. Tynie got a damn good view of her man in all his splendor, it made her happy. However, Tynie's heart is pained that he saw her current condition, she says nothing for a minute or two.

"Ya like what ya see baby?" Bobby inquires. Tynie squeals "Absolutely! I am just sad that my condition scared you. I will work my ass off to make it better." Bobby refutes "Baby, no self-bashing, enjoy the view huh? We will work to better your condition together." "Everlasting Gentleman" Tynie mutters with a smile. Bobby replies "Got that right!"

They make it to the weight room and Tynie goes for the biggest machine in the room setting it up for about 200 pounds. Bobby poses "Damn baby you can do that much?" Tynie mouths "Spot me my Kahuno." Bobby stands at the ready as his woman pumps those weights to the number of their combined ages. When she nears ten over that figure the straining begins. "Ten more baby, you can do it." He says and to give her inspiration he flexes his pecs. Tynie grunts, and pulls off two more. "Eight more sexy, you can make it." Again Bobby flexes his abdomen and pecs, she pulls off seven more. "Just one more baby, you're so close, come on." Tynie does that last one and sets the barbell down in the cradles before rolling to a sitting position.

Bobby sets up the barbell for 150 pounds more than what Tynie had it at. She STARES at the weights and prays that it doesn't hurt her man. Bobby mouths "spot me angel." Tynie jumps to the position and he begins pumping those weights to the same figure she made it to: the ten over the combination of their ages and started grunting. "Sexy ya got ten more, ya can do it." She encourages, flexing her arm muscles and gives him a decent view of her bustling. He pulls off five more, she cheers "Kahuno there's five left, you damn near got this. "Again the arm muscles are flexed and he gets the view. He pulls of the remaining five and grunts "I...Must... Impress... My... Sexy... Mama!" The barbell is then reset into the cradles as Tynie rushes to towel off her man... stunned by his sheer power.

Bobby rolled to a sitting position and notices his wife's jaw is on the floor, him teasing. "Didn't know I could manage that did ya?" Tynie shook her head and leapt into his arms yearning to check out the magnificence of his muscles. Her reply "I am genuinely impressed. I just want enough muscle mass on me as to not concern my man with my body condition when nude or making love." Bobby answers "Good goal baby, I will still need a certain sexy mama to help me keep my body up so nobody thinks they can hurt you." Tynie sighs giddily, he takes that as his answer.

She heads for another machine only to find an "Out of order" sign on it. Bobby relates "Yeah I am having that one totally replaced. We can do other exercises if ya want." Tynie answers "I need to do my leg lifts, got to keep my legs in "HOT DAMN" status for my man." He realizes then that she only works out to keep him wanting her, and show the world of bitches she can kick their asses if they come near her man in any way that is above friendly.

She then walks over to the leg lift machine and sets it for 250 pounds as Bobby automatically gets into position to spot her. "How many repetitions ya going to do love?" He asks. "Same number as the last machine: Total of both our ages combined with ten over that number." She replies and gets right to working on her legs. Bobby is in awe at the sheer power his little woman has, but shakes that notion to stand guard over her as she works out, him encouraging "Baby, ya got 15 more, you can do it."

Flexing his arms and abs giving her a great view to further encourage her. Tynie manages nine more.. "Must.. Impress.. My... Big.. Sexy.. Kahuno.." She grunts as five more are done. Bobby cheers "Last one hot mama, you can do it." This time Bobby crouches so she gets the full Monty view of him. She completes that last repetition and rolls to a seated pose, aroused as all hell.

He notices her aroused look and decrees "Not until I get my workout done lover." Tynie hops off the leg machine as he sets it for 150 above what she had it at again. Stunned she hops into the same spot Bobby held when she was using that machine. He gets right to work on repetitions of those weights and makes it clear to the ten above the combo of their ages. "Ten more Hotness, you can do this." She informs. He manages eight more as he stares at the view she is giving him, Tynie then saying "Two more Sexy, you are so damn close." He hears the sheer awe in her voice and completes those quickly, dropping the machine to the not in use position.

They run to the shower after that point and return the day to how two days ago started, mutual washing and happiness. Instead of getting buck wild in the bed, they decide it best to enjoy each other's newly worked on muscles by flexing and petting them while they cuddle. "Baby, I do love making love with you but sometimes I just want to be enveloped in my man's muscles." Tynie confessed. Bobby recounted "Well it is important to rest muscles after a workout, and I do love enveloping you in my arms." They melted into each other's arms after that exchange, with one shared final thought of the day for both of them..

Bobby's "God, please let me be able to protect my angel from assholes and fasting diets. She is my Paradise of a woman, my days with her are heaven on this planet. Oh and if ya do that she'll owe ya a beer! I love Tynie with all I am!"

Tynie's "God, please let Bobby know that I love him and am grateful for his protection of me. He is my perfection on this planet. My days with him are heaven and paradise on this planet. I love him with all I am! Oh and I do owe ya beers God."

Little did each know, they heard the other's thoughts. Bobby smiled and sighed when he heard hers, as she did when hearing his. Days of Paradise continue into the night...


	5. Ch 5

Title: Wondering

Rating: M (Predominantly for Language)

A/N This may be my last chapter before the holidays. I do not own any characters linked to Law and Order CI. Dick Wolf and the respective copyright holders do. The other locations and characters are my creation.

After the diet and workout changes in Tynie's live have been effective for about a month, one evening she's sitting up in bed watching Bobby sleep. Her heart wishes she could join him in that slumber, but her head just won't let her. She's been up in bed for hours crying at this point. These are the questions that have brought on the tears:

_Does he love me or does he just love the sex I give him? _

_Does he know he doesn't always have to buy me things to show me love? _

_Does he know that I am up scared that all he wants me for is intimacy and to show off as a trophy to his friends? _

Bobby rolls over and sees Tynie holding her knees rocking back and forth as tears are fought back. "Baby what's wrong? You can tell me what is on your mind, I want to know. If it's anything I can change I need to know." Bobby worries. Tynie explains "I do love the intimacy and the gifts. However, I feel those two ways are all you can do to show me you love me, that fuckin' hurts! I feel like I'm nothing more than a trophy to show off to your friends sometimes, that makes everything worse. Prove me wrong please; this has bothered me all day."

He notices the tear streaks on Tynie's face, and knows right then she's serious. "Baby, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't know it was getting to you that bad. Here's what I will do: I'll let you take the wheel when it comes to gifts, lovemaking, or whatever else you want to do. I will learn from you what is ok and what is too much in those areas. Frankly, I'm glad you said those things because I was wondering the same about the lovemaking and the gifts myself. I just didn't want to hurt you." Bobby plans.

Tynie's in total shock at that, she hangs her head knowing on the two things named she is just as guilty as he is, Tynie counter-offering "Sounds fair to me, but with two modifications. First, no more hiding if something is bugging the fuck out of us, regardless of what it is. Also, we decide what we do together but one can surprise the other occasionally. I don't want this marriage to be a power struggle that is not good with me." Bobby sits back, concurring "Sounds fair to me."

Tynie leaps into his arms, bawling as the tension from those ponderances is finally set free, as this is released "Be inventive baby, show me just how your brain works. Don't go for the quick "Ohh she will love this" all the time. Remember the day I passed out and you made me a feast fit for a Queen?" Bobby nods "I loved that, because it came from YOU baby." Like a light went off in Bobby's head, his face glows as he retorts "I got a plan. I'm going to be a mystery about it but I'm pretty sure it will make you smile." Tynie has her answer, and another surprise to await apparently. With that he wipes her tears away gingerly using his thumbs tracing the lines made by Tynie's crying spell til all evidence of that is gone.

"Baby it's 5 a.m.; did you get any sleep at all?" Bobby inquires; his only answer is Tynie curling up in his arms shaking her head into his pecs. "What brought tonight's pain about babe?" He asks, receiving this response "I just wanted to be my best and some things became too much of a pattern for me. Don't you dare get me bogus I love when we rock the boudoir, but baby gifting isn't the only way to build outside substance to the marriage. By outside substance I mean I don't want my marriage to be based on power struggles, gifts or sex, that's all. I missed the spontaneity."

He realizes just what she meant by that and bear hugs her tighter to him, returning "Well babe, sometimes it rains in paradise. That's all this was, a rainy day in paradise. Everything will be good again before ya know it. I just feel like a total jackass for not sensing this sooner." Tynie gazes into his eyes and objects "I should've straight up told you. I just didn't want you thinking your woman was a needy basket case is all." Bobby intrudes "Baby, you are not a basket case, I know there are some things you will need from me. My God lover, have you been that mistreated by men before me? Is that why you cried when you thought I wouldn't wake up and you were the only one awake?" Tynie meekly nods, answer obtained for him. "She isn't after what I can buy her, she does love our intimacy but she wants more romance." Bobby thought to himself, smirking.

Tynie knew her man's haunched in a not so comfortable position just to hold her close, although he kept it quiet. Tynie requests "Lover, this position can't be good for your back muscles. I am not going anywhere, but I don't want to be the reason why you're sore later, not after this." Bobby relented; aware she had a good point. A squeak escaped Tynie's lips as he pulled her onto him while relenting to the change in his position, Bobby insisting "If I'm going to lay back, my Angel is going to lay back with me!"

Tynie mutters "I am not an angel. I am a devil for hurting you by hiding this til I broke down in bed. I am barely worthy of your touch." Hearing that, Bobby shrieks "Baby that is so far from the truth! *grabs her hand gently* feel my heartbeat after you said that, please.." Bobby's heart's beating as if to say *Heart* *broken* "Baby, I love you so much." He cried after all that. Tynie's ashamed and tried to pull away, but his big burly arms kept taking her back into the embrace. Bobby requests "Sexy, listen to me. I don't like it when you self-bash. I miss hearing your mantra about me being your definition of perfection. Please say that to yourself again. I like how it lights up your eyes."

Tynie raises her head with Bobby's trademark tilt, asking "You miss hearing me call you my definition of perfection? Why did you not say anything? Are you trying to hide stuff not to hurt me instead of being willing to work it out over coffee or something?" It's his turn to hang his head, but she is precocious and does not let him, instead Tynie steals a kiss. This time the squeak came from the one she calls Kahuno.

"Ok, its official, we are the most unorthodox married couple on the planet!" She squeals after the kiss is broken. Bobby giggles while questioning "You actually expected anything less? Really?" Tynie laughs at this point, and that makes Bobby's day. "That's what I like to see! My sexy mama laughing, none of this self-bash bullshit. I won't hide what I feel if you don't. Oh and I like the whole building outside substance thing, very insightful. Where did you learn to interrogate like that with the head tilt?" He rattles off.

Starting out his answer Tynie wraps her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on him so wild and passionate that Bobby's actually glad to be laying on his back or else he'd be on the floor.

After that slice of romance she replies with a big cheesy grin "Only the best man to have ever graced my life taught me those things about interrogation and head tilting. As for the insightfulness aspect, yeah that just hit me." Amazement fills his eyes as he basks in the last utterance of his woman, thinking. "All this started out as my little wifey crying in bed. She waited til I was asleep and let the tears rip. I don't know how it happened but apparently my embrace fixed a lot of what was bugging her. I got to help her not self-bash so hardcore though. She even stole a few of my interrogation moves, and to be honest when they're done by her it's actually pretty hot. Oh and the insights just hitting her, I like that, just hope they don't leave marks." The train of thought as awe was tattooed on the expression caressing his face. "Baby, you ok?" Tynie quipped. Bobby relents "Yeah, fine! Just letting the whole discussion sink in to make sure I don't fuck up as hard as I did this time." She objects "Nope. In our own ways we both fucked up this time. Silly, it was a communal fuck up."

His reply to break the seriousness of the mood "Communal fuckup: that sounds like the name of a really shitty metal band! I know what ya meant though." "Oh my God.. it does!" Tynie squealed between bursts of laughter. Her way to break the seriousness of the mood in the room was to find Bobby's ticklish spots and play them like a round of poker. "I want to see just how hard I can make ya laugh" She mutters next-to-inaudibly. Finding every spot on her man's body that makes him giggle like a schoolgirl with a wicked crush, Tynie strums them like bass guitar strings. "Two can play that game lovely lady." He teases while laughing as he returns the tickles being received by her.

After about ten minutes of a tickle war, both stop. Tynie notices her man has some things on his mind and seeks out "I want to know, what's up?" He looks at her and says with a big cheesy smile "Baby, I am damn proud of you. You've put on some great lean muscle, ya don't smoke anymore, no freakish fasting diets, and you are very intelligent. Intelligence is sexy as hell to me." Tynie stops as the words from the angel of her soul hit her ears, all she can do is blush and smile, in this moment words escape her.

"So you're girly, not the big hardass people once thought ya to be; so fucking what?! I knew that was a mask you felt you had to wear to avoid being hurt. If you wouldn't stop me dead in my tracks I would find every motherfucker, bitch, whore, asshole, jackoff, and general dickwad that made you believe such a mask was mandated then beat the holy living shit out of them. I know my baby won't allow me to though; you'd be petrified of losing me to jail time or worse. I won't go any further down that road. I figured I would show you it wasn't needed anymore and that would be a, I believe your term is, "Demonstration of love." Bobby releases.

"First off, you're right on everything, especially the no beating them shitless part. Secondly, I was wondering what ya wanted to do to break me of those habits. Thirdly, I only want you fighting for me in immediate defense of my life and person. Oh and your demonstrations of love are so chivalric that I blush every time I sense one. I used to think that shade of pink was not my color. I was wrong on that apparently." She laid out smiling, then wondering "One more thing sweetness, Can we do something romantic today to symbolize a celebration?" Bobby shoots his trademark head tilt at that one he is totally lost.

"Allow me to explain, I have carried that damned hardass mask for so long it became a ball and chain on my soul. Confessedly it had begun jading me towards society at large. I want to celebrate the fact my hunky Kahuno shattered that ball and chain from me in an existential and literal sense!" She replied, only to receive a deep kiss at first. Then he looks her dead to rights in the eyes and inquires "So I found another way to get my baby the very best then? Are you telling me that just by me being myself and loving you every way I could conjure up I have in essence liberated you in ways you didn't know could happen?"

She returns the look in his eyes and swears "Fuckin A on Both!" An uproar of laughter from both of them after that lead to Bobby stating softly "Let me plan the festivities, you sleep for a bit lover. I know you love to sleep in my arms, but I need to get your surprises all lined up." Tynie nods and asks "Can I at least cuddle the shirt you have on while you're being a romantic hot sneak?"

Not another word was spoken as Bobby yanks off his pajama top and tucks her into his side of the bed. She sniffs his top and his pillow, sighs and is fast asleep before he can kiss her, so Bobby opts for a peck on the lips to not disturb Tynie's slumber. In her sleep she mutters "Hey God, how many brewskis am I going to owe ya before the end of time? Seriously this man is amazing! I cannot even describe him in words! Thank You for bringing him my way!"

He's standing in the master bedroom doorway when those lines escape his wife's lips, and he whispers this right after hearing her. "God, I am so lucky to have her. Thank you for bringing her my way and allowing me to the one to better her life in the ways she's needed. She stole the words right out of my mouth in terms of being able to describe her wonderment."

A loud sigh exits Tynie's mouth, and sleep is silent with a cheesy "woman in love" smile gracing her face from that point on. Without another syllable muttered as to not interrupt her, plans for a liberation celebration that only involve them are beginning.

Ten that morning, Tynie's wearing her pajama bottoms but his top as she stumbles into the kitchen. "You look good in that top." He tells her with a smile handing her a cup of coffee. "Mm not compared to you. Great coffee lover." She mutters between sips. Nothing else said he pulls out a chair for her. Tynie slips right in and kicks back as the man of her dreams is making her a breakfast fit for a Queen.

"I am going to find ways to celebrate your personal liberation. Yes baby, I will mix it up between gifts and me just being romantic." He plots with a big grin on his face. She sets down the coffee cup amending "Only if I can reward the man that has brought me this liberation with my being romantic, maybe a gift or two and we go from there" He runs behind Tynie rubbing her shoulders continuing with the smile "Perfect plan honey."

Moments later, the spread for breakfast is laid out and it literally encompasses the table almost entirely. "Sexy, if you're going to keep cooking like this we may need a bigger table for this kitchen." A blush and a nod are Tynie's retort to that remark. "Damn! I have never seen a man cook this much before. I know it's amazing. I have had your cooking" evades her mouth as Tynie scopes the extensive breakfast before her. Bobby's response to that is flattery, shock, a twinge of anger, and pride all blended together.

"Queens first" He mouths to Tynie who's shaking her head and mouthing "No. We are Equals." Bobby does as she asks, thinking to himself "Dear Christ just how badly has my love been treated by men in her past? This spread is the most she has ever seen a man cook? Oh My Lord, my sweet Tynie's been through so much, if I could knock the assholes that did this to her fuckless I would. My wifey said no to that though, I understand why."

"Sweetness, penny for your thoughts?" She asks him, smirking. "Oh, just trying to figure out what all I can do to show you that the liberation you felt earlier from certain chains on your soul is just the beginning. I really want to knock those assholes that did that to you completely fuckless. I already know, no fighting unless it's to save you." Bobby releases. Tynie scarfs her breakfast and he notices "Baby was hungry." Tynie breaks the devour streak, altering "Starving, I cannot eat much when things are bugging both my heart and my head simultaneously. Never have been able to.." "Good to know" Bobby notes mentally.

After they finish the meals, Tynie hops up and begins taking care of cleanup. Seeing that, Bobby halts "Baby, you don't have to leap up and do that every time I cook. In fact, I have an idea why you do that. You want to be equals and I love you for it. On this one I sense you feel you absolutely have to... am I wrong?" Tynie freezes and her jaw slams to the floor, he has his verdict on that one. Bobby rushes up to her and gives the tightest, most muscle flexed bear hug he can muster swearing "Those days are over, I know we are equals. I know you will ask for my help when you need it, as I will you."

Tynie melts into that embrace sighing as "Yes dear" is mouthed. He catches it and sits her down. "Today is our day for celebration. Part of my being romantic is making you feel as if you are a Queen. I am not saying I am beneath ya, just that I know you have never had it this good romantically. My treating you like a Queen is my showing gratefulness for being the man you gave the opportunity to provide you the best romance and love you've ever had." Tynie is bawling happy tears at this moment, declaring. "As you wish my King, just know how you show romance to me I shall try like all hell to match for you." Bobby smiles as the kitchen is cleaned up.

Bobby's later at the table writing plans for their day. Every time Tynie goes to scope them out she receives the lost pup look, so she decides it's her turn to be a sneak and quietly dashes to her closet. "I have no damn clue what we are doing today so I am not too sure if heels would work out for it. Should I go casual, tight fitting black top with a baggier top over it so no assholes whistle and stare at me. Jeans to match. Now do I go with heels or tennis shoes?"

Bobby shouts "You look fine as hell whatever you wear babe! Oh and just a hint: heels are a bad idea." "He heard me? Wow the acoustics in this room are badass!" She thinks to herself, then stating "Well I do have a big, sexy, and ready-to-fight-for- my protection at a moment's notice Gorgeous Kahuno, so why do I need the baggier top? I don't have to fight for myself all the time anymore." Hearing that, Bobby swears "You never have to fight for yourself like that again." Jumping as that hits her ears, Tynie replies "Thank you baby." He ducks away to match her outfit idea, the two meeting up again a few moments later. Leaving their house, Bobby secures the front door as they go for her new SUV again. Chivalry showered on Tynie, she waits until her man's in the car before speaking again. Looking him dead in the eyes as they close their car doors, Tynie purrs "I love you Bobby."

Bobby's answer this time "I love you too. Tynie, thank you for loving me. It's made me a better man, unchained my heart and soul from the agony of thinking I would always be alone, showed me that genuine affection still exists." With that they drive off to the first stop on their day of celebration. "My god. A bitch put my man through hell?! Ohh she is So fuckin lucky he won't let me fight every ho that ever hurt him! I would eviscerate their faces if I got the shot! Ooh if any whore tries anything on my man I will reroute their skull bones!" She howls under her breath.

"Oooh my woman sounds like a tigress ready to strike!" Bobby brags softly. They arrive at a new florist in town, Kiera's Flowerz not too long after that exchange in the car. He pulls out stops she didn't even know existed in terms of being chivalric. When Bobby opens the door he actually half carries Tynie out of the car so she can steal a quick kiss and snuggle. They enter Kiera's, and Bobby says as he keeps a tight hug on Tynie "My exquisite wife deserves 6 dozen long-stemmed red roses in a matching vase."

Keira ducks away to fulfill the order and Tynie cannot speak from being stunned. As the first gift of the day is paid for, Bobby notices his woman hugging the vase filled with her favorite flowers crying while smiling. Kiera tells Bobby "She loves them, good choice."

His reply was a nod and wave, with his other arm around Tynie's waist as they left the shop. They get back to the car and Tynie hops in with the vase still in her hands. "Baby, let me put those where they will be safe." Bobby concerns and she hands the gift back to him temporarily. As he gets into the driver's seat there is a special holster that fits the vase and flowers perfectly situated between their seats. Tynie gleams "Aww, you are perfect! I would've never thought to have that there!" Bobby smiles enjoying the fact he made her feel good. Their next stop was for something Bobby didn't know his wife was aware he wanted. Getting out of the car at this stop is just like it was at the prior one.

"Baby's trying to get a workout in and be chivalric at the same time. A woman could adapt to that." Tynie blurted. Bobby responded "That's my plan, enjoy it." They arrived at Rey's Electronics and she eyes out the HDTV/ surround sound systems. Taking Bobby there by the hand the second after the owner's spotted, she proclaims. "My Eloquently Romantic Perfect Husband needs a 96 inch HDTV with your top of the line Surround sound system. Oh, he needs both Delivered and Installed." After that, she scrawls their address on the delivery order for Rey, the owner of the shop. "Did my woman just say 96 inch HDTV with a top of the line surround sound system? Having it installed and Delivered?" Bobby wondered aloud.

Rey hit on Tynie left and right, the last thing he said was "Yep, she wants union guys to do the delivery and install, at least that's what she just paid for in full. Gorgeous woman you got there. It'll be there after 5, the deliveries roster for today is pretty slammed." Bobby puffed his chest and bellowed at Rey "She's Mine! You touch her.. you die!"

Seconds later he scored Tynie into his arms as they raced out. "Baby what's wrong? You don't like the Entertainment center I just bought you?" She asks. "No baby, I love the gift. We are never going back there though. Rey was scoping you out, actually thought he could talk to me while hitting on you and it pissed me off." Bobby resolved. Tynie basked in the display of protection by her man by boasting. "Oooh baby, that was hot! I felt so safe, you were so intense! I am in heaven!" Bobby puffed his chest again, saying as they drove away "Anytime baby, my job is to make you feel that way."

By then it was time to take the roses home, Tynie enjoyed the scent of them right up until the couple arrived at their residence. When the car was parked and the keys were in his pocket, she elected to be reverse chivalric this time and opened his door as he grabbed the she swipes the keys from his pocket to lock their ride. He cradled the vase as she put her arm around him. *Beep* "Thank God you had that installed" Bobby chimes as they walk in, seconds later the door closes itself. The beautiful bouquets are set dead center in the living room on the end table as she darts into the kitchen to make lunch.

"My man deserves this after what he did for me." She says. "What are ya making me love?" Bobby ponders. "Ah ah. That's a surprise. You relax in the living room." Tynie returns. He does as asked, and moments later the scent of BBQ ribs emanates from the kitchen. As those are barbecuing on the mini grill she pulled from a cabinet, Tynie begins on a salad. "Smells divine baby." Bobby mentions happily. "Wait til ya taste it! Won't be more than fifteen minutes now." She squeaks.

True to the timeframe given she appears with his plate ready to serve him. Bobby sets it down on the table in front of the TV, and proclaims "I don't eat til you get yours." She grants his wish and brings her plate with the Ranch dressing. "Go ahead my Love, try it. Tell me what you think." Tynie requests. "Ohh baby it's amazing!" He says as he devours his side of ribs. Tynie secretly brought napkins and wipes his mouth, and then he returned the favor. As she finishes her side of ribs he daubs the Ranch on the salad. "Wow, my babe can cook!" He elates as his salad is finished, hers in short order after. "I didn't even know I had that mini grill!" He proclaims. "You're not the only sneak in this house honey" was the reply he got.

"Want to know who taught me how to grill?" Tynie asks as Bobby nods like a bobble head doll. "TreMarkis. We have been buds for years. I thought I'd be a little rusty at it since I haven't used a grill in a while. By the way, why have I not heard from my staff in a bit?" She both explained and inquired. "My staff and yours are co-training right now so they can work together as seamlessly as possible. TreMarkis's idea. Smart guy." He replied. "Makes sense to me." Tynie thought.

"My turn for dishes, after all my woman cleaned up when I cooked." Bobby declared and Tynie took that as her cue to sit back. Moments later he returns and announces "One more trip before we are home for those union TV installers. They work for that fucker Rey, I don't want them in my home without us there. No offense lover, but Rey ruined my trust in his employees after what he did." Tynie agrees "I do prefer union guys, but I agree with your gut call gorgeous. We don't have to try and cram the celebrations into one day. In fact I think we should always find some way to honor our love in some faction of a festivity."

"She's a Bombshell genius!" Bobby thought and the pride was written all over his face. Tynie responded to the notion she got from his facial expression "I learned from the best. Ya know what I have become aware of today lover? You have shown me that it's cool to wonder, because mystery makes romance better. I have also realized that I need to feel free to let you in on when my ponderances are not in a happy light. I only ask that you do the same, as you said, fair is fair." Bobby grinned ear to ear upon hearing that and she had her verdict, he loved the plan. 

The next move made was Bobby carrying her to the car for that last trip before the union guys showed up. "Ya can't have roses without chocolates now." He said as they drove off. Tynie responded "Yeah and you can't have a new entertainment center without a mini fridge full of brewskis and other various alcoholic beverages to unwind with." They arrive at Markus' Market moments later.

Immediately after he has the car parked, again Tynie opens his door and wraps her arm around Bobby as he exits the car. By the time she goes for the pocket the car keys were in, he has the ride locked. "Did you plan to do the reverse chivalry thing?" Bobby pondered. "No, but out the corner of my eye thru your window I spotted six bitches trying to scope out who is mine. I did that to show them you are TAKEN." She replied. Those same bitches started hooting and hollering at Bobby, instigating Tynie to growl and threaten them within a millimeter of God's life. Once her tirade ended, everyone around the couple kept as far away from them as possible.

Bobby walked tall and proud of his woman for her display of protection, making mental notes to show his gratitude later. With their purchases completed, they walked arm-in-arm back to their ride. Bobby takes their purchases to the back and pops the trunk to pack it while Tynie kept watch over him. As soon as the trunk is locked, Bobby scoops her up with one arm opening the door with the other, placing her gingerly in the car. Moments after both are in the SUV, Bobby drives them home.

"Baby, the way you scared the living shit out of those bitches earlier was amazing! The looks they gave you were priceless!" Bobby gloated. Hey, I got to protect who is mine just like you do." Tynie replied modestly. Not too long after that, they arrived back home and communally took in the purchases. Bobby saw his wife carry all the alcohol in one trip and followed her with the mini fridge. "Baby, be careful when ya do that." He prays at her direction. "Beep* The door opens, she elects to line the kitchen table with the beverages before meeting Bobby to take over carrying in the mini fridge. "Baby is sneaking in a workout while trying to help me, it's sweet." He thinks to himself.

The mini fridge is set right beside his end table in the living room, plugged in ready to go. "Babe, you worked enough for this new entertainment center setup. Kick back and enjoy your chocolates. I have the rest of this handled." Bobby assured. "Yay! I get to check my man's ass out while he works!" She quipped. As the box of chocolates is nibbled on, Bobby packs the fridge with every drink they brought home, making extra sure that his woman got the view she wanted until he was done.

Five in the evening comes around; the union guys arrived to a protectively upset Bobby with rage in his eyes when they hit the door. "Just Do your jobs, get my TV and surround sound installed, don't go near my wife!" The union guys nodded and said as they worked "Dammit Rey has got to STOP hitting on dude's wives. This one is built like a damn linebacker... I am not going near his wife because I don't want to meet my maker!" They had no idea that Bobby had moved from the entryway.. Yet.

"He's actually a retired NYPD Detective from Major Case Squad Thank Ya much!" Tynie hostilely shot at them with Bobby standing at her hip like a bouncer. They look up and scream "Oh shit!" Inside half an hour their job was done and they got out of the house as fast as they could.

The minute they were out of the house "Baby, I heard what they said about Rey. I swear to God I didn't know he was like that. He sounded so professional when I called him to check the hours they were open." Tynie moped. "Honey, I figured you weren't aware. I didn't even know Rey's existed. Now that the union guys basically sold Rey out for being an asshole to every wife that walks thru his door. We will not be returning. Oh, and your scaring the hell out of them by telling them what I just retired from was priceless!" Bobby honored his wife's maneuver. Tynie gave a mini-bow to him as her answer then grabs the remote.

"I want to see if they even bothered to set this badboy up right. If not I will personally do so. My man needs to relax." She planned. With a click of the remote her curiosity was quenched, the set and surround sound worked perfectly. "Wait. My baby knows how to set up a home entertainment center?" Bobby wonders. Tynie nods as she further explains "Yep, I taught myself. I just wanted to be at my man's hip in case any skanky types tried anything is all." Bobby rewarded his wife's defensive moves by enveloping her in his arms as he gently took the remote from her hands to choose a movie for them to watch. He settled on a musical comedy as a means to spend time together and lighten the mood.

As the movie played, Tynie temporarily broke the hold to grab them drinks. "Oooh I get a view of my woman's ass...Yeahhh." Bobby praised. She's folded in half to get the coldest drinks from their new minifridge not only to give her husband the view he was so ecstatic to obtain but to show him her true flexibility as the fridge door is closed with her knee. "Honey, I didn't know you could bend like that." He quips as she unfolds herself and hands him a brewski. "Baby, I'm just keeping some positive mystery in the marriage. ya know to keep ya wanting more." She replied with a smile.

Bobby's only ways to reply to that was to run his fingers thru her hair with one hand as he set the brewski down with the other, then plant the hottest kiss she'd gotten that day on her lips. After the kiss Tynie makes a mental note "Keep positive mystery in the marriage and Bobby's tongue rocks my mouth's world: got it!" "Someone's blushing.." He teased. "Yeah well the reason this someone is blushing is because she is in the presence of a pure, sexy, masculine God!" Tynie elated. Bobby's face turned red as a beet when he heard that. From there, they finished the beers and the movie without further discussions.

As the credits rolled on their new TV, Tynie picked up the brewski bottles and went to throw them away. While she did that Bobby shut the entertainment center off. "I am a God to her WOW! I am not knocking it. I just wonder how I managed to earn that rank with her." He said behind Tynie. "I heard that hottie, and you earned that rank as you say by doing ONE thing: Loving me truly. Yes I adore it when you protect me. Hell, seeing you get all hostile with assholes as you puff your chest makes me melt. It's true the gifts are beautiful, and the intimacy is hotter every time, but I want to have ponderances that are in a positive light. I also would like to have some mystery to the marriage that way there are new means to keep things hot that come up even when we least expect them to." Tynie informed.

"Yep, she's a hottie and a total genius!" Bobby thought as he swept her off of Tynie feet, kissing her. The next thing he heard was her sighing as she melted into his arms contently. "Love you Sexy," She purred. He took her melting into his arms as his cue to whisk her to bed, replying gently. "I love you Hottie."

While Tynie's laid in the bed gently, Bobby says "Baby, I am glad I could make your day brighter. Honored beyond words that I could unshackle your soul from those old chains. Proud to be your everything, and yes I love the petnames. I just wanted to thank you for the opportunity to love you and make all this reality." Tynie weeps happily upon hearing that and replies "Only the best for the greatest man to ever walk into my life. I am proud as hell to be your everything and the petnames are definitely a bonus. I am flattered for the opportunity to be in love with you and make your day brighter as well. Another awesome part of this is I got to break your soul of its old chains. We are officially equals on every possible front."

Bobby hops into bed beside her, snuggling as this is stated "Those are the kind of tears I like to see, happy ones. I know I may not always bring those to you. Baby If or when I hurt you please promise you will let me know right when it happens. No bottling it up. That's not good for my woman's heart. Tynie, you know that I am scared to death of losing you like that." Tynie's retort "Don't cry sexy, please. I know what you're trying to say. I will do as you ask as long as you know it PETRIFIES me to lose you in the same ways you're scared to lose me. No hiding if I make you hurt, no bottling it up.. Please." Bobby tightens his hold on her and that is taken as his answer until he says "As you desire my royalty.." Tynie corrects "As we desire."

Deciding against making love after such a rollercoaster day, they fall asleep in a mutual bear hug. Tynie and Bobby's hearts are enjoying a new plan to light their romance's fires and basking in the positive wonderings of the day. They have not gone on a total sexual sabbatical, Instead they used this time of basking in the positive wonderings enjoyed that day to conjure up new ways that their romances can be everything they enjoy and more...


	6. Ch 6

Title: Christmas Romance

Rating: M (situations and language)

A/N I decided to write a couple more chapters before the holidays. Dick Wolf and respective copyright holders have all rights to the Law and Order CI characters. All other characters and locations are my creation

Tynie awakes on the Sunday before Christmas fully aware that this is the first one they will share as man and wife. Part of her is elated; part is scared because she knows not how it will go. Silently Tynie creeps out of the master bedroom to begin decorating. When she arrives in the living room, Tynie notices every decor for Christmas was already out. "He did this while I shopped apparently. Wonder if he got any shopping done" She pondered, smirking.

In the center of her living room is a six and a half foot oak tree ready to be decorated. "You are my woman, and I wanted to have this all taken care of while you were gone. Lord knows you work hard on yourself, and do a lot around here as it is. I just wanted to give my lovely a break. I saved decorating and lighting the tree for when we were together. To answer your question about me getting shopping done: Your man has his ways: that's all I am saying." He relays from behind her.

With that Tynie runs over to the tree and starts strewning ornaments, figuring with their height difference he can easily handle the higher branches. Bobby watches her adoringly as Tynie is ecstatic like a Surfer Girl in a beach club. Half of the tree is ornamented when she starts trying to do so on the tips of her toes. "Baby, stop. I'm here... let me do those... you could get hurt and you know what that would do to me." Bobby claims. Tynie abates, knowing it would crush his heart if she was hurt, especially this close to Christmas. He then takes over, and when Bobby gets to the third highest branch he sees an ornament with their diamond tattoos pictured in the center. "Aww baby, when did you have this made?" Bobby wonders. "You aren't the only one who has their ways. Because you asked I called in a favor from Tanita a couple days ago. Girl's talented in more than just legal stuff I will tell ya that much!" She cheers. Standing as if to guard him, Tynie watches the love of her life gingerly decorate the higher branches of their tree. "Time for the lights." He chirps as she hands him the first strand.

As he is expertly wrapping them around the branches with a bend and swoop move, Tynie is awestruck at her man for all Bobby has done and will apparently continue to do. Strand by strand their tree is hung with lights, connected and ready to be plugged in. "Baby come here, I need your help with something." Bobby states.

Tynie races to his arms only to be thrust onto his shoulders as he hands her the angel for the top of the tree. Gently placing it atop the tree she is mindful of just what he is doing to make that happen. "Baby, the angel is atop the tree, be careful when you let me down." Tynie relays. Instead of setting her straight to the floor Bobby does this slight front bow and swoops her around to where Tynie can gaze into his eyes. "I wasn't going to just set you down. My angel is in my arms. The tree angel is just decor. You are the angel that really matters." Bobby tells her with all the love he can put to words. She blushes and kisses him, letting that serve as her answer to his spoken adorations. Shortly after the kiss he relents to set her on the floor just long enough to plug in the lights. "I LOVE YOU TYNIE. NOW AND FOREVER" Is written in Christmas lights on their tree. "Aww Baby I Love you now and forever!" Tynie squeals blushing.

"I'm not done showing my woman how I feel just yet. Please sit on the couch with your eyes closed." He relays sneakily. She honors his request and within a matter of moments a box is laid in her lap. "OK, open your eyes, then your gift." He instructs. The wrapping paper didn't stand a shot in hell of not being torn to shreds. Inside the box was a full body black mink coat, just her size and everything. She pets it, and then puts it on to model it for him happier than words could depict. "Baby, I am so glad you like it." Bobby smilingly lets her know.

"Your turn sexy, sit back and close your eyes." Tynie requests, and quickly he obeys. Just as Bobby settles in a large box is laid across his lap. "Hope ya like it." She peeps. Matching the destruction of wrapping paper with the last gift, Bobby pulls out a brand new electric jazz guitar, squealing "Baby, it's beautiful!" "I am going to sweep her off her feet with this on Christmas when we are alone. She don't know it yet." Bobby thinks as he babies the guitar to set it aside.

"That was one part of three to that gift. The other parts are over there." Tynie elaborates while pointing to the corner. That was all he had to hear before running over to the 2 biggest boxes with his name on them. It was a shower of wrapping paper inside their living room at that juncture. "Nice! Top of the line amps, pic sets, and cords, baby you are a jem!" He contentedly bellows. Right beside his gift in its complete form was a long slender box for her. "This is for you." Bobby says as he bows to bestow the box onto her lap. Again comes the shower of wrapping paper. "My baby got me a full black leather ensemble with matching dress. It's perfect." Tynie brags.

"Baby, there is plenty more where that came from." Bobby informs "I'm waiting til Christmas morning for the rest of the gifts love, that was automatic." She promises with a big cheesy grin on her face. They elect to tone down the Christmas tree lights so they do not glare against the TV. An evening of holiday movies and cuddling is in store for them, and neither could be happier.

Several movies later Tynie is snuggled up against Bobby using her new mink as a blanket while slumbering. Silently he scoops both her and the coat up, then gingerly dodges knocking over his new guitar to place Tynie into their bed. She melts into the covers as Bobby tucks her in, then shortly after he joins her. When Tynie feels his warmth against her back, she rolls over to snuggle him properly face to face as they slept.

The next day broke with a sun glare over the snow that must have fallen as they slumbered. Tynie awoke first and decided to bring her husband coffee in bed. Tiptoeing out of the master bedroom she makes it thru the myriad of shredded wrapping paper. Less than ten minutes later, she has coffee for the two of them in hand and makes the return trip to their bed. Setting her cup down on the end table by her side of the bed, Tynie remains silent. Bobby smells the coffee, waking to find his lady holding a cup just for him. "Baby, coffee in bed? How sweet." Bobby said half-awake yet still happy. Tynie then grabs her cup scooting to be right next to him. After a few sips Bobby checks his mug "World's most perfect husband" was emblazoned on the side. Tynie followed suit and found "World's most Wondrous Wife." For a romantic change of pace they do that drink maneuver where their arms wrap and lock around the elbows.

Soon as they finish their coffees, Bobby takes care of getting the mugs cleaned. Tynie trails him saying under her breath "A Christmas Eve in Paradise." Bobby replies "Just as my Queen deserves." They return to the couch, and Bobby motions for her to kick back as he cleans up the storms of wrapping paper shreds.

Instead of contesting it, she checks out her man's goods, and sighs. When that is all taken care of, Bobby notices lust in her eyes, relating "Later baby, I know you want me. We have company coming soon and I don't want to rush our intimacy. The wait will be worth it. I want you too sexy, really bad." "Alright lover as you wish, I will go get ready. Be back in a few." She replies heading for the shower.

The minute he hears the water running, Bobby races to join Tynie. She had just started loofa'ing the body wash on her body when he stops her to take over. Working the loofa over her body with a meticulous attention to details, Bobby gives the same attention to her hair. Tynie's body and hair washed she begins on Bobby, starting with his pecs and arms working her way down. When she reaches his manhood, Tynie pets and massages it while washing. Bobby howls "Ohh baby, that feels so good!" Tynie changes the plan, electing to give him head in the shower. "Unhh! Ohh! Yeahh Baby! He moans. Continuing on her mission to make him a satisfied man for the time being, she suckles his hard-on, tripping the head with her tongue. "Ohh Yeah! Baby, give me more! Bobby bellows in sheer pleasure, she obliges until she feels an intense eruption in her throat. "Honey, that was phenomenal!" He gloats as he leaps to nuzzle and devour her core, letting his morning stubble scratch just inside Tynie's thighs. Tynie begs through a scream "Ohh hottie, don't stop! Harder, give me more!" Making her wishes true, he used his tongue to spell out letter-for-letter "I love you, you are my sexy mama, I will love you forever, I live to please you." Just as he tongue-spelled the last "you" she explodes all over his face in sheer ecstasy screaming "Oooh, I love you Bobby!" As Tynie came down from that heavenly orgasm, she melted into his waiting arms. "Oh my God, that was hot!" They elated at each other as they began cleansing one another again.

It was very relaxing for them both to rubdown each other's bodies as they massaged the body-washes and shampoos upon each other. After that very wild shower, the couple mutually reach out to shut the water off. "Whoa! That was beyond words!" They simultaneously declared. "We both really needed that, and I didn't like the idea of my man hurting for my loving when it was more than obvious you simply had to get some." Tynie purrs into his ear. "I don't like making my baby wait for my loving either. I knew for a fact you were fighting the urge to as you say fuck my brains out. That was a dream baby, we will do that again!" Bobby said with a sense of total intimate peace.

With that they towel each other dry, and get dressed and prepare for the company that was due over. Tynie made sure Bobby's guitar, pics, cords and amps were stashed away so nothing would happen to them. Tynie's fixing her hair and makeup when the glow of having her world rocked was still evident. "Baby, you don't need that makeup, you are sexier without it actually. Your natural look is what I find hottest." Bobby admits as he goes in to shave. "I am the luckiest woman on the planet!" She thinks to herself "As I am the luckiest man to walk this Earth.." He mentions.

Tynie slinks back into the living room to await her guests, wearing the full leather outfit. Bobby came out from shaving and decided on wearing a similar getup. He sees her relaxing on the couch, reaching into their mini fridge to get them both a drink. As he hands her the beverage, there's a knock at the door. *Beep* Tynie's entire staff, everyone from K.J. to Tanita showed and filtered into the living room.

TreMarkis and Derick took the other's gifts and placed them under the tree. Ever the gentleman, Bobby starts serving the guests drinks. Conversations started, giggles were had, and then it was time for presents. Maurito played Santa for Tynie's staff, and by the looks alone, everyone got what they wanted. All were happy, the chitchat resumed for a time. Next came Bobby's staff at the door *Beep* they follow the same walk-in suit as Tynie's staff and it's a reunion for the staffers. Again Maurito played Santa, and true to the form of the evening for Tynie's staff, all got as they wished. Happiness abounded.

A few hours later, everyone left wishes of a Merry Christmas and safe driving shouted contently around to the staffers. Soon after the couple was alone, Bobby scooped Tynie into his arms kissing her passionately, which she has no problem returning in intensity. "Baby, you made my night, this is the best Christmas Eve I have ever had." They said at the same time after the kiss ends. "It's my turn to take care of this myriad of shredded wrapping paper and these beverage bottles." Tynie plans. Bobby didn't reply with words, instead he jumps and splits the job at hand with her. Before long everything's cleared away.

"I got to admit these random demonstrations of love and spontaneous showings of intimacy are really beyond words babe. You were right the positive mystery has kept me on the edge of my seat. I like that by the way." Bobby informs with a heart-melting smile on his face. Her reply "That was part of my intention, the other part was to keep ya guessing as to just how I would show you my desires, affections and dedications.. After all, you aren't the only one that can be a sneak."

Bobby smirks as he thinks under his breath "I married a woman who has a sneaky mysterious streak at random. Forever is going to be fun!" Tynie squeaks "Yep!" They retire to the master bedroom to cuddle and slumber, enjoying each other's embrace.

In the middle of Christmas day Tynie hears jazzy versions of Christmas tunes when she awakes, following the sound to the living room. Bobby sees her and says "Merry Christmas my Queen, I love and adore you." She blushes and sits at his feet enjoying the one-woman concert he is giving her. "I look a total mess, I should have primped for my King, my hair is totally disheveled." Tynie pines, obtaining this answer "Baby, I am in love with you! Yes I like it when you are dressed to the nines. However, I find you drop dead gorgeous even when you just walk out of bed." She smiles when those syllables grace her ears. With that Bobby gently puts his guitar away to sweep Tynie off her feet before kissing his wife with a passionate romantic power Tynie has not received from him before. "Damn! He is such a Romeo!" She beams afterwards. "And you are my Juliet." He purred into her ear.

Bobby is spinning her in his arms resting Tynie's abdomen against his as they go around in circles. Gingerly he sets her down on the couch, flooding Tynie's lap with gifts. The first one is a Gold framed picture of the two of them with this note underneath "I am the luckiest man to ever walk this Earth. You are my everything. My life revolves around loving you and providing you with your wildest dreams. I am evermore honored to be yours. Bobby."

A small black box is part one of a two part gift, and when she opens it there's a key to a motorcycle with another note "When it gets warmer out, I will help you get the license you need so we can ride together. I love you" Second part of that gift is a picture of the motorcycle she will be riding in the spring.

"It's in the garage waiting for hotter weather to accent the hottie that will ride it." Tynie reads on the card. With every gift her face gets redder, her heart flies higher. There is a vase with 9 dozen long-stemmed red roses in it set in the center of the coffee table. "Honoredly your man for all Time: Bobby" Tynie saw on that card. Several greeting cards with gift certificates for everything ranging from facials to acrylic nails is stacked on Tynie's lap. "If my baby wants to primp for me, I want it done with only the best." He says proudly. The final gift for her from Bobby was a pair of women's size ten motorcycle boots.

It is his turn for gifts, the first one for Christmas day was a Jacuzzi that she had placed in a room next to the sauna. To let him know of that gift there's a note "I am not the only one who will need a place to relax muscles lover, I just wanted your relax spot to be as hot as you are. Please go check the room by the sauna. Love ya! Tynie."

In lieu of leaving Tynie behind while Bobby investigated that note, he threshold carries her to the room. When he sees a top of the line Jacuzzi his jaw drops. She takes that as a cue to kiss him without reservation. "Baby, you are a phenom! This is terrific! I love you!" He celebrates as they end the kiss. On the hood of the Jacuzzi there is another box, he opens it to find leather size 13 motorcycle boots. Bobby is stunned by the gifts, Tynie evades "There's more.." He takes her out to the living room again and she instructs "Turn on the TV."

As he makes his way to the Living room he notices a picture of a new motorcycle "Yours is in the garage too." Tynie whispered. He's stunned as they return to the living room and there is a computer made video playing set to a very romantic song with this scrawling the TV screen: "I love you, I worship you. Everything you do sends my soul soaring. When we are together, time stands still and my heart races. I am honored to be your Queen now until after the end of time. Loving you Eternally Tynie."

He then notices his and hers laptops, with that movie being played thru his. "Aww baby, that was so sweet. You got me a new laptop, it's perfect just like you." Bobby replied. "Baby, I don't do just "new" I do "top of the line" my man deserves and shall only get." Tynie objected. "The very best" they chimed communally. When she is gently set onto the floor, Tynie spins around to the minifridge and pulls out a very nice vintage Chardonnay with two wine glasses chilled. Bobby shuts the laptops and TV off, turning around he notices Tynie smiling from ear to ear with the drink and glasses in her hands.

"My woman gets the very best, now let me take care of that. You have given me a phenomenal Christmas. Please relax." He requests. Settling onto the couch Tynie witnesses her man pop the bottle open bare handed, impressed. "Those workouts are really paying off. I don't think I could do that." She mutters as he pours their glasses. Bobby takes a knee as he serves her the beverage with one hand, setting the bottle on the table with the other. His glass is still in the hand that served hers. Tynie melted at that display, Bobby took that as his cue to snuggle up next to her on the couch.

"You have given me a phenomenal Christmas my Love, thank you for everything." Tynie gloated. He cuddled up close to her and said "Love you, now and forever. Merry Christmas hottie." She returns "Love you, now and eternally. Merry Christmas Gorgeous." Then by the light of the Christmas tree they sip the wine enjoying a romantic close to Christmas.


	7. Ch 7

Title: New Years in Paradise

Rating: M (Language)

A/N Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, I don't. Any other characters and locations are my creation.

It's a really snowy New Year's Eve midday and Bobby notices Tynie writing something on the laptop. His head keeps saying it's a "Dear John" style kiss-off Letter, which causes Bobby not to smile as he approaches his wife. Tynie presumes "Baby, I don't do those; I know what you're thinking. It's a surprise. I know you like things honest, I am telling you your mind is bashing our love and that hurts." Bobby nods and says "Babe, I'm Sorry. I just got scared." She knows he isn't lying, and rushes to hug him whispering vows that this New Year's will be their best ever. He smiles and whispers back that he has a lot to get done for that to be the case. Then Bobby asks "You want people over or just us?" Tynie answers "Baby, it isn't safe out there for people to be driving. I'd rather it is just us then to have one of our people get hurt trying to get here." His reply was a big smile as he muttered "I have a little woman with a big heart." Tynie blushes and goes back to what she was writing.

Bobby,

I love you and have adored every minute we have shared. I know that sometimes we may not be in paradise together because of life's struggles; however, I am aware that we will survive those because we are strongest as one. There are days I find myself in awe that one fluke in my life got me on the path to being evermore in paradise. You've been so inspiring to me in ways that I am unable to explain, but I cherish every last one of them. I know that when you panic it isn't out of weakness, it is out of a deep love and concern not only for me... but for us. Babe, please know that I am not going anywhere; let this letter serve as a written vow that I am yours no matter what. I am constantly amazed at just how you show me your affections, even with your quirks. Actually your quirks are pretty damned hot! When you show me that I am safe; that you will go to great lengths to protect me, it makes me feel free to be my true girly self around you. This is the first time in my life that has been the case.

I know that you want to shower me with the finest things, and I adore every time you do. Please realize that gifts are nice, but the greatest present I could ever receive is your undying love. This is the first New Year's we will spend together as one. I am flattered to be the person you have done so much for, although this is just the beginning. Everything about you is phenomenal, and I am genuinely blessed to be the woman you give love to.

May my love envelop your heart from now til the end of time,

Tynie

With a quick save and exit, Tynie goes into her closet to find something comfortable to wear. Bobby has no clue she left his computer yet, until he goes to check the libations stash in the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices there is a new document on the desktop. "LittleWomanBigHeart.. For Bobby" was the name of it.

Out of sheer curiosity Bobby clicks and begins reading it. She returns to the kitchen to find him smiling, blushing, and crying. "I take it you found my New Year's Eve letter.." Tynie quipped with a smirk. "You should be a writer, babe. This was amazing; it shot right to my heart, in a good way. I never knew you could write like this. It was beautiful. You will get one from me, I just want to keep it a surprise. Oh and the whole typing it on my laptop, very sneaky." He said with his biggest grin of the day.

"Oh so my big sexy detective didn't catch my motive for that? Really?" She teased. "I know your motive for it, to keep your words where I will always see them. Like I said, very sneaky." Bobby retorts. Tynie went to the fridge to get a Diet soda for each of them, delivered his saying as she headed to the living room "I love you." He stopped Tynie dead in her tracks to kiss her with unabashed passions before declaring "I love you too. Ok, you relax love. I'm going to go get your laptop and put mine up for now." Tynie nodded grinning as he declared his next few moves "I am so going to check out my man when he gets up. He has no Idea how hot he is to me." She thinks.

"That shade of pink looks so good on you. I'm serious, you are beautiful in that color." He chimes. Tynie replies "Well I was just envisioning what you're going to write to me." "Well babe, go relax in the living room and I will make it to where you don't have to envision it, you can actually read it." Bobby said as he got up to exchange the laptops. When he turns around a loud whistle can be heard coming from Tynie, to see if he can get any other kind of reaction the brooding and strutting begins. "Oooh baby! *Sighs*" came from behind him. "Damn, she's never done that before! I loved it though, got to get that reply again." Bobby thought to himself.

Tynie plops onto the living room couch, blushing, giggling, and smiling as big as her jaws would allow. "Oooh I love it when he does that! The brooding, the strutting, and the way it shows off that sexy ass! *Sighs*" Tynie celebrates, falling into a relaxed pose. "Note to self: Brooding and Strutting will make my wife melt...another way to make her happy and be in paradise." Bobby thought to himself. From there, Bobby starts typing.

Tynie,

I know you adore me, and that is shared more than words can depict. Everything about you is magical, and I find myself learning new ways to keep you smiling and living a paradise-style romance with me every day. I love that there is mystery in our marriage because that gives us more ways to give love to each other. The little ways you show devotion to me are extremely sexy. This is a living dream for me, I will do whatever it takes to make your life as dreamlike as I can. I stand honored as the man who can see you with your hair down, the badass mask only being used in my protection has been a beautiful thing. I vow to do whatever it takes to keep you happy, comfortable to be "girly", above all protected and loved. It may rain in our paradise because of life's tribulations, but I know for a fact we shall weather those storms together.

The gifts we share are great, but the ultimate way to make me happy has already been given: Your eternal dedication to loving me. Every minute I spend as yours is another slice of heaven to my heart. This is just the beginning for us, I am awaiting a loving, devoted, and very romantic future with you my Sexy One. I cannot say it enough, or even express properly just how much I love you. Words don't come close to doing my love for you appropriate depiction. May our love thrive beyond the ends of time.

Always and forever yours,

Bobby

His turn to save and exit, leaving the document on the desktop just as she did his. "LoveYouBeyondAllTime.. For Tynie" was the title, he went from the kitchen where her laptop had been to get them another Diet soda each, delivering hers. *Sighs* "Bobby you make my heart race* She muttered still smiling. Bobby blushes and hands her the ice cold soda. "Right back at ya baby." He returned smiling as his arm wrapped around Tynie's waist. As they sip the sodas, she cuddles up close enough to take in his scent, discovering Bobby is wearing cologne. "My baby smells divine." Tynie elates. He returns the favor, finding out her perfume had a rose scent to it and replies "As do you."

Kisses ensue, each one wilder than the last deepening with every split-second separation of the two of them. A sigh is shared, they return to cuddling, basking in the romance of the moment. A while later, each one hops up to take the cans of soda to the trash, and he takes care of hers. She glances at the desktop screen of her laptop finding "LoveYouBeyondAllTime.. for Tynie." One double-click later, Tynie settles in the chair and begins reading. Happy tears race from her eyes as the attempt made by Bobby to put his love to text is before her.

He sees that, and behind her back does a fist pump in celebration, content that the tears Tynie is shedding are in a perky light. She looks up at him after the letter has been digested by her eyes and heart. After a quick wiping of happy tears and a tuck of her hair from her eyes, she brags "Baby, you are an amazing author. That letter was deep and passionate, just like you." Bobby races toward Tynie, picks her up and kisses her again before they find each other saying "I meant every single word."

With that and a smile, Tynie decides to order takeout. "Going to give us a break from cooking for lunch." A relatively new establishment Petri's Pizza was open; within an hour a pair of large supreme pizzas arrived. Bobby answered the door with Tynie standing guard beside him. He didn't know why she was playing bouncer at that moment, until Lyta was delivering their lunch. Lyta looked dead to rights in Tynie's eyes, explaining "K.J. fired me because I came into the shop drunk, this is the only job I could get. The shop was in his name, I got out with my tattoo supplies and my license. Why is she being such a bitch about my being here?" Bobby warns "You really should not have just said that!"

Tynie got right up in Lyta's face and bellowed "I am very protective of my man! Remember, that's why K.J. did his diamond tattoo? Anyway, what the fuck are you doing dishonoring us in our home?!" Lyta looked over at Bobby and said "Your wife is fucking nuts." Bobby growled "You do not disrespect my wife in our home! Hope you enjoyed doing this delivery because it will be your last! Get the hell off our property now!"

Lyta disappeared after those heated exchanges, as Bobby called the shop to let them know what just happened. Petri answers "Your pizzas costs have been refunded. Lyta was on a probatory basis. You are the third person in an hour to call about her attitude. Thank you for letting me know." Tynie takes the pizzas into the living room and grabs two brewskis out of the minifridge. "We will be patronizing Petri's again." Bobby informs as they began on their first slices. He takes one of the brewskis and chugs it down, she follows suit knocking her head back so far that it looked like a 180 degree version of Bobby's trademark head tilt.

"Wow, a woman who knows how to chug, awesome!" Bobby quips, the reply he gets is "Does this mean you will someday enter me into a chugging contest?" "Interesting Idea, I'm going to have to look into that.." Bobby thinks but what he says is "As long as I'm with you when you compete, yes." Tynie bows to that one, agreeing without a word. "I figured your bouncers could be part time in case I am unavailable to make sure you're ok. You know in case I have a surprise planned and you need to go out to get whatever you're going to spoil me with. I already ran it past Tanita and she agreed." Bobby said. "Cool with me." Tynie replied.

It was nearing dusk; they finished all the pizza that could be stomached. Tynie puts the rest in the fridge as Bobby sets up the entertainment center for a movie marathon. Everything from comedies to horror flicks had been chosen by him for them to enjoy.

"I have lived in New York for many years and Times Square is not what they show you on T.V. I worked it when I was a young officer, there were all kinds of horrendous things happening. Baby, I would rather stay home than have to deal with that and risk you being hurt or worse." He educates. "I didn't want to leave the house anyway. I figured the whole Times Square thing was edited all to hell for the T.V. viewers because of how the FCC feels about that kind of violence." She replied.

*sigh* "I have the best woman on Earth!" Bobby said. She shot back "I have the best man on Earth *sighs*" After that the movies began, as did the cuddling. Tynie's girly side really showed during the horror flicks, with Bobby's arms awaiting her every time she leapt. Hours pass, she decides to go to the fridge to get the shrimp platter for them to share. As it is set before them, the last movie's credits are rolling. Bobby then switches the T.V. to a channel where the ball drop can be watched. It was just under ten minutes until the New Year, they split the shrimp playfully.

Tynie shot a shrimp leg into his mouth, and he into hers. They did the arm lock where the elbows are intertwined, even split a shrimp leg while kissing. Bobby goes to the minifridge to get the red wine for their celebration, alongside two chilled glasses, setting it all up by the remainder of the shrimp platter. Tynie picks up the bottle and pops it open one-handed as she said "learned that from the best." The glasses are poured and the countdown begins:

10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! Instead of screaming that with the T.V., they are sipping red wine in each other's arms. A first New Year's Eve in Paradise, with many more to come...


	8. Ch 8

Title: Devotion Proved in Paradise

Rating: M (language and situations)

A/Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent characters. All other characters and locations are my creation

Bobby woke up one Sunday with a plot to show Tynie love she had not experienced yet. "I want her surprised, in order to do this I best let her sleep now." He muttered while creeping out of the master bedroom. When Bobby made it to the kitchen he inquired "I've done the gifts, the tattoos, the dinners... What new could I pull off?" A few moments later, and idea strikes Bobby, him blurting "She's brought me coffee in bed, maybe that would be a good starter."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Tynie rolls over finding Bobby not in bed with her anymore. Half-awake for a split second she panics, prior to the scent of cappuccinos filling the air. "Hey love, Good Morning..." He says with a cheeky smile. "Morning Gorgeous" She replied. "I'm in the mood to be a total snot. I want to show my devotion to you in a way we haven't tried before." Bobby continued. "Handcuffs? Seriously? Hell yeah!" Tynie sputtered out in shock.

"Not yet, but I'll remember that." Bobby thought to himself, showing a quiet smile. "Ok Lover, so you want to be a snot, spoil me rotten, and you have no damn clue how you're going to pull it off?" Tynie questioned. Her answer was Bobby setting both cappuccinos aside on his end table, and then literally knocking Tynie on her back with a hot kiss. The romantic tongue-war went on for what seemed like an eternity, until they were both out of breath. "I must've struck a nerve with the handcuffs comment; you've never kissed me like that." Tynie shot off, as he retorted "Later, trust me."

"We are never going to get your romantic day started if we don't get outta bed first. Besides I have a few surprises for my hubby anyways." She adds, simultaneously grabbing her cappuccino and hopping out of bed. "That was a first. Yes, the handcuffs remark did strike a nerve." Bobby answered softly.

"I don't want any other woman thinking they stand a snowballs shot in hell with you. In order to avoid that, I must keep you satisfied." Tynie confesses. Stunned by that, Bobby races to find the perfect outfit to wear for her. Fifteen minutes later Tynie emerges in a navy blue top and khakis, with a matching pair of tennis shoes. Appearing before him a few minutes later she admits "I went casual deliberately. I sensed you'd not want an asshole trying to pick me up." "Your sense was right. I already know the same's true for me." Bobby tells her. Tynie cuddles him quickly before ducking away to fix her hair.

About 20 minutes later, Tynie came back with her hair in a tight braid. Noticing how Bobby's positioned, Tynie straddles him, planting a volcanic-hot kiss on his lips. Yet another long romantic tongue-war happened prior to them separating. Bobby's face said all Tynie needed to know about the selected "hair-do" when she saw a broad glowing smile.

After that, Tynie's charioted to the car while Bobby kept stealing short kisses. Giving him a puzzled look between those kisses, she learns "I want to do my best to keep our romances hot." Everything on their property secured, Bobby's soon driving them away. Tynie's totally lost on their destination, which is just how her husband wants it.

About an hour later, they arrived at a crab shack with a deck overlooking the river. There's about 14 feet from the deck barrier to the ground, Tynie soon noticed Bobby had gone from right at her hip to the ground below. Watching vigilantly as she tried to figure out just what he had up his sleeves; Tynie notices a bitch hitting on Bobby. He deftly attempted to dodge the bitch, yet every move he made was matched. Within seconds of seeing that Tynie was airborne, having leapt the deck barrier, aiming her person for the bitch who refused to get off her man. *THUD* the bitch was down; Bobby saw his wife drop on her like a ton of bricks.

"Bitch, you do not step to my husband and think for a second you won't answer to me! BIIIATCH! I am far from through with you!" Tynie growled, picking up the woman by her jaw. In the span of seconds Tynie shot of a hail of punches, kicks, and a few throws. The bitch wailed out thinking someone would buy her "damsel in distress" bit, to no avail.

Everyone around them cheered Tynie's fighting the woman whom hit on Bobby, with a few surprising members to that mix. "This woman has to be bad news, not even the cops like her." Bobby said under his breath. As the fight went on Tynie saw red, couldn't hear a thing, stopping only when something's uncovered. "I don't beat the shit out of the unconscious... if she gets up SHE GETS MORE!" Tynie bellows. The applause echoed like a sonic boom around Tynie after the fight was over.

"That's MY woman! Baby that fighting was AMAZING! Where did you learn that?" Bobby declared in shock. "Oh I took karate as a kid. In defense of my family was part of my karate school's creed. You're my man so I didn't exactly breach that creed. Oh and before I met you I loved to stage-jump and mosh so I just combined the two." She stated proudly, even puffing her chest. Milliseconds later, a swarm of people formed around Tynie, everyone there was happy to have that problematic bitch dealt with. "Babe, the cops started a cheer while you fought. They don't even like her. Apparently she's wanted out of another state for drug charges bordering on a Federal case. She's being extradited after a hospital stay. You face no charges. I was able to find that out while you were fighting her." Bobby said puffing his chest in pride. "Always the hottie, never-ending detective skills." Tynie thought to herself grinning from ear to ear.

People wanted pictures, autographs, and Tynie loved it, obliging every last person. While she was distracted by her newfound mob of fans, Bobby ducked to Davin's floral cart to get her every last rose he had. However, when he went to pay, Davin told him it was on the house because the bitch Tynie just fought was nothing but trouble for him. As far as Davin was concerned: "Your woman did everyone here a massive favor. We all owe her something. This is my gratitude gift to her man." Bobby nodded, realizing that was fair.

By this time a young woman in the crowd had asked what possessed Tynie to do what she did. The answer that crowd gets is "When you're loved by a man as wonderful as Bobby, doing things like this to keep that safe shouldn't be a problem. I don't think Bobby'd hit a woman, yet as you saw: I have no problem doing that. Let your people know, Bobby Goren's mine and I will fight to keep him that way!" Bobby followed that answer, reversing it to cover Tynie. A flurry of texts and calls is witnessed by the couple, the crowd around them deciding to "get the word out" immediately.

A moment later, Tynie found Bobby holding a huge bouquet of roses out to her. "For my Wife, I am yours now and eternally- Bobby." The card read, with that arm-in-arm they got the hell outta dodge. Once they got to the car, Bobby was beaming and blushing at the same time. "Something on your mind, lover?" She asked.

"Oh maybe, If I tell you I can't blow your mind with the surprise." He evaded. Another hour passes, before they arrive at a lobster joint. The chivalry shown Tynie is more than Bobby's typical. In this instance, he basically became her personal carrier from the car to the door of the restaurant.

Garryson, the manager of the lobster joint approaches them and informs Bobby both their meals are on the house. "We got word of what your wife did; one of my employees got taken for a ride by that bitch money-wise. This is our way to thank her." "Word got to y'all this quick? Damn." Tynie mumbled, only to be greeted by the ex-boyfriend, Jerret who swore "My dad saw everything, called me here at work. I had it on speaker so everyone in the back could hear it. Oh, thanks for giving my sister that advice, it really woke her up to how her boyfriend treats her. I've tried to reach her, but you got through." "Cool. I wish my staff could've seen it. They'd have loved every move I made." Tynie skulked. "We are the ones who texted Bobby asking him to bring you here when he got you the roses which TreMarkis is putting in water now." Tanita said with Derick, Maurito, and Devyan in tow. What was supposed to be a romantic lobster brunch for two ended up being a big party for everyone in the restaurant. Devyan paid for everyone insisting they "Bask in the celebration of the moment." No one complained, with that TreMarkis came back handing Bobby his keys.

About an hour later everyone dispersed, each with their own agendas for the day. Again Bobby carts his wife in his arms, this time back to the car. When Bobby and Tynie got home, they found the living room transformed into a romantic hideaway. TreMarkis said as he left their residence with Tanita at his hip "Yeah, Tanita's idea, she let me in. Hope ya like it. I'm out for now, to leave you guys alone." A wave to them given, in moments Bobby and Tynie are alone. "My Queen, I cannot get over what you did for me today. I never knew you could fight like that! I am very impressed." Bobby divulged. "Told ya I'm trying to keep positive mystery in this marriage. Apparently my beating that bitch into unconsciousness was one of those things, my King." Tynie replied sneakily. "How do I show my gratitude to you honey? Name it; it's done." He requested. "Baby, I pulled it off out of love. I just kept my word about doing what I can to protect our love." She decreed.

Bobby went to dim the lights and fire up a couple candles at that time juncture. Tynie kicked back, moaning in relaxation, him requesting "That's right baby, you relax." A huge smile graced their faces, as Bobby brought her a small slender black velvet box before sitting to where she's automatically being snuggled. When Tynie opened it a beautiful 24 carat diamond tennis bracelet glistened in the candlelight. "Always and eternally yours, with love never-ending. Bobby." Had been engraved on the back "Oh My Lord.. It's Gorgeous!" Tynie screams. After several minutes of happy squeals she tells him "Lover, check the end-table drawer."

Bobby does as instructed; finding a gorgeous solid-gold watch with this engraved on the back "Always and Eternally Yours, with never-ending love and devotion. Tynie." Her reaction to that gift matched the one she gave Bobby. After they both calmed down he said "I'll get us dinner, you relax."

During their wait for the delivery, Tynie snuggled up close as she giggled "I am so lucky. Got a terrific man, a perfect life, and I haven't lost my stage-jumping or ass-kicking touches." Bobby chuckles, knowing his Queen is content. "Thank you again babe." He said, petting down her back. A minute after that exchange Petri's at the door with their dinner. The next line out of Petri's mouth was "I had Lyta pay for this dinner before I fired her." Tynie and Bobby switched off hugging him before he left.

Starting to share the pizza, Tynie's seated post makes Bobby able to notice that her right ankle's swollen. "You took that so I'd not have to go against my ethics and hit a woman." Bobby uncovers. "Lover, I will mess with that later. Let's just enjoy the romantic moment of pizza by candlelight" Tyne pleaded. "As you wish my Queen." Bobby resolved.

Once they had their fill, Tynie gets up to try and put the food away, much to Bobby's chagrin. "Baby, you need to stay off that ankle. I know you want to be equals, and I adore ya for it. Please, rest that injury." He begged, even using the lost pup look. "Yes dear." She surrendered.

In his absence, Tynie sensed she had a short time window to make it to the recliner before Bobby catches her on that ankle again. Popping the lever to extend the footstool portion, she groaned "I'm honored to have gotten an ankle injury to keep you from violating your ethics about hitting women. I fought my hardest today, and had to prove to other bitches in the world that Bobby Goren is not to be fucked with; at least not without answering to me!"

Unbeknownst to her, Bobby's at her feet placing an ice wrap around the hurt ankle. "Thank you honey, for everything. I don't like seeing you hurt, yet I'd like it even less if I'd have had to hit a woman. You sent your message to the bitches of the world; one of these days I'll send mine to the asshole men. Nobody's going to mess with my Tynie, at least not before answering to me!" Bobby swears.

Tynie blushed knowing her man meant business; the next thing she wanted was for them to have a brewski together. Apparently Bobby is a mind-reader, because after her ankle was wrapped, he snaked over to the mini fridge and grabbed the last two in the house. "I knew we forgot something!" Tynie giggled. He then sets his beer down to open hers. She returns the favor, the two sipping those beers in a quiet celebration minutes later.

After the beers were finished, Tynie tries again to get on her feet, only to be greeted with a hurt expression from Bobby. Not a word was uttered as she relented, unused to having a man treat her this well while injured. As Bobby ducked out to take care of that, he heard Tynie cry "I know my ankle's fucked up, but that does not mean I want my man to hurt himself while trying to help me. I know he is knight in shining armor, but one of us injured is plenty. It would crucify my heart if that happened. I would be devastated if he was hurt, even in my defense. I see how he feels about that. However, does he know my stubbornness is in the name of keeping him hurt-free because I worship him?"

Returning to Tynie, Bobby's totally silent. Caressing his cheek, the look she sees is one of concern. Tynie melted into his hand, it now being her turn to not be able to speak. Bobby whispers "Everything you said, right back at you." The recliner is left by Tynie again being carted across the house by Bobby. Cuddling up to him as best she can, Tynie soon finds herself gently laid to their bed. When her head settles into a pillow, Bobby implores "Please relax my love, I'll be right back."

Until he goes out of the room she doesn't notice the only pillow set up for both of them is behind her head. Changing that prior to Bobby's return from putting the icewrap away, Tynie blurts "There's no way I'm going to let my man go without anything." Her injured ankle had all the other pillows under it, Bobby attempting in that to sacrifice for her. Kissing as they meet up in bed, Tynie and Bobby initiate a nightly tradition. Covering them while a snuggle begins, they craft a loving way to end their days together.

Devotion Proved by both of them to each other, in their own way. Without words uttered, a new page of paradise has been written, one to be cherished for all time...


	9. Ch 9

Title: His Turn (Devotion Proved)

Rating: M (language and situations)

A/N Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent characters. Any other character or location is my creation.

It's been a couple days since Tynie took a swollen ankle while defending Bobby's honor. The bulk of that time she's either been in bed with her foot elevated or in the recliner. After they both slept through the bulk of the morning, Bobby rolls over and kisses Tynie with an animalistic passion, inciting a tongue-battle that stole both of their last breaths. "Oooh baby, where did you learn to kiss like that?" She asked riding the wave of affection that came in that kisses aftermath. "I had a great teacher... you." He replied.

Before Tynie could ponder the day's plans, Bobby had her entrenched in his arms headed for the shower. Once he set her down, a bubble bath was drawn, Bobby giggled the entire time. "Babe, what is so funny?" Tynie asked. "Oh I'm just thinking of how cute it is when you squeal as I sweep ya off your feet, literally." He quipped. Tynie found a way to undress while not using the recently hurt ankle while the last preparations for that bath were made.

Bobby gently sets her in the tub as Tynie was made aware "You relax baby. I have plans for a good day, just got to make a few finishing touches happen." Tynie grunted out in mellowness when the warm bubbles enveloped her body, that deemed her reply to him. Bobby then quietly ducked out of the bathroom, headed on a mission of sorts to make the most out of his shot to surprise her.

What Bobby didn't know is, she planned on driving that day. "He's always driving, baby deserves a rest from that. I got it! I will take my man by those ever-sexy hands, steal as many kisses as I can, romantically disorient him, and then go for the keys and the driver's seat. God, give me a sign.. Did Bobby hear me say that?" She plotted. Silence replied in the room, as the relaxation continued. Bobby's in the kitchen, plotting his own ideas for their time away from home.

Half an hour later, Bobby's topless as he reached to aid Tynie out of the tub without her putting weight on that ankle. "Baby's bod is looking damn good! Did you work out between spurts of waiting on me hand and foot?" She commends. "God, please tell me my man didn't harm himself working out without me there to keep eyes on him." went through her head in a flash. "Yes baby. I know that look, you're worried that without you there to spot me I got hurt. This time, I didn't. Relax." Bobby soothes. She sighed happily, tracing "I Love You Eternally" with one finger through the hairs on his chest. "She's never done that before, I love it. Got to admit it also kind of tickles." Bobby silently discovered.

Seconds later, Tynie's balancing her right ankle on the side of the tub, while drying off, draining the tub by pulling the drain chain with her toes. Once she noticed the swelling was completely gone, Tynie then mouthed to him "My ankle's healed up." He smiles from ear to ear at that one. "I've done that one before. Can ya tell?" Tynie quipped. "She's strong, Smart, Sexy as all hell, Flexible, Brave, and mine!" Bobby thought with a proud blush gracing his cheeks as he nodded. In her mind she mentioned "He's so sexy when he blushes, and the way his eyes light up around me makes Hollywood Spotlights look like a train of Bic lighters."

Now it was her turn to blush and glow while giggling. "My Queen, What is so funny?" Bobby wondered, the answer she gives "Oh it's sexy when you glow and I find it cute when you blush, that's all. I got to get ready, I know my man. An agenda of love involving romantic surprises is in store for me." With a very powerful hug and deep kiss, her notion was proved right, Bobby hopped into the shower while she made good on what she said. Drying off and dressing twenty minutes later, Bobby heads to meet his wife.

Bobby took her by the hand, tossing the car keys into her open palm. "Today may be my turn to show devotion like you did for me Sunday." He planned. Tynie made the gap between them not exist as they left the house. Upon arriving at the car, Tynie opened his door. Bobby climbed in as she pinched his ass. He squealed enjoying it, realizing that she's never done that before. From the second he was settled into the passenger's seat, Tynie strutted across to the driver's side. "Baby's taunting me; I will return the favor in time." Bobby thought aloud. "You already have, I am very aroused right now, but I know my man has plans for us that mean getting buckwild as hell has to wait." Tynie mentioned as they drove away. "Baby, please believe me that the wait will be worth it." Bobby promised with a maddening want in his voice.

Although Tynie was driving, she had no damned clue where he wanted to go. Bobby asked when he noticed her curiosity "Is my baby in the mood for steaks?" Tynie then knew just the place, because TreMarkis had opened it while being placed on part-time status with her. Tre'z Steaks is less than half an hour from their house.

First thing that happened when TreMarkis recognized the SUV in his parking lot is he raced to it. "Tynie, Bobby, Great to see you! Your steaks are on the house. Without you two this wouldn't have been possible." TreMarkis swore. A simultaneous nod from Tynie and Bobby is shot at him. Bobby hops out of the car and runs to get Tynie's door. "Dude, you clean up nice." TreMarkis told Bobby. "Wait til you see Tynie, you will be stunned." Bobby bragged as the driver's door was opened. Tynie exited like a star on a red carpet, as TreMarkis's jaw hits the ground. "Told ya dude! She's hot!" Bobby gloated, TreMarkis noticed Tynie blushing enough to dead-on match the shade of red in her top.

Bobby took that as his cue to envelop her in one arm and walk Tynie into the restaurant with TreMarkis bringing up the rear constantly scanning. "I heard what happened Sunday, I know Tynie wants you to defend her. Thing Is, this is time for you guys to enjoy steaks and each other." TreMarkis told Bobby. "Dude, I want you to focus on your restaurant. We can still hang, but now we are friends and you have new opportunities. Please take keep your retainer.. I insist." Tynie relays, alleviating TreMarkis of a concern she didn't know he had.

Bobby and Tynie were escorted to the best booth in the house by Tania, TreMarkis's waitress. For once, they didn't have to yell at people for staring at them which was fine with Tynie. Bobby, on the other hand, kept a scan of sight on all the other men in the joint. "Honey, relax. TreMarkis won't let bullshit happen in his restaurant. I have known him for years, he don't take kindly to that kind of thing." Tynie sates.

Tania said as she handed them the menus "Sir, she's right. TreMarkis has a strict respect all patrons policy, anyone caught in breech gets banned." Tynie looked up and mouthed "Thank ya sis!" Tania left grinning. Bobby relaxed upon hearing that, asking his woman how she likes her steaks. "Medium well of course, there are things I like raw, but my food isn't one of them." She replied. He smiled and said "Another thing we have in common." After their orders were taken, the couple gets to spend time sharing in a romantic silence which carried over until they departed.

Bobby got up and took his wife by the hand to escort Tynie back to the car when it was all over. They made it out of the restaurant, but halfway to the car, an asshole made a pass at Tynie. The move that asshole tried was a grab at her ass with both hands, and that royally pissed Bobby off! The jerkwad tried it again the fight was on! Bobby wailed the guy, hand-to-hand combat military style! The asshole thought he was all that. When Bobby beat him into a semi-conscious pulp, he was proven wrong. Bobby announces at the end of the fight. "Like my wife, I don't batter the unconscious, or in this case the semi-conscious."

Every aspect of the fight Tynie had Sunday was given Bobby, right on down to the post-fisticuff flurry of texts by onlookers to warn everyone they know. Turns out this asshole was Sunday's bitch's brother, the warrants from out of state applied to him too. The crowd dispersed and the duo finally made it to their car. The second they got in, Tynie basically raced driving them home. "Bobby, that fighting was phenomenal! You were so brave, I'm still in awe of you. What do I owe my King?" Tynie bragged and questioned. "Baby, that was my love in action protecting you. There is nothing you owe me, hell I owed you. I got defended Sunday, now was my shot to defend you." He replied through a blush.

They make it to the house, Bobby runs across the car to scoop up his wife and carry her in. Tynie does not object, rather she basks in it cuddling close to the sweat clad top her man is wearing. "My man fought like a Tiger, just to defend me. God I love you Bobby!" She sighed in an aroused happiness. As soon as they get inside, Bobby sets her onto the couch with a ginger lightness. "Making my view of your hot, sexy, scrumptious muscles better huh gorgeous?" She asked. "That and I wanted you to be comfortable." Bobby quipped. It's her turn to make it to where Bobby's snuggled up close, Tynie pulled him down to the couch in order for that to happen.

"No pizza tonight, I got Tania's number and her aunt runs an Oriental takeout restaurant. Dinner will be here in about 20 minutes. " Tynie informed as a text was shot off. Bobby mimicked how Tynie was seated when the ankle injury was uncovered, allowing her to scan him for any hurt spots. The only thing Tynie found was a slightly swollen middle knuckle on his left hand. "I'll be fine baby, I took that to protect you and your honor." He decreed. Just like clockwork the delivery of their meal arrives, and Tania's Aunt Tya refuses to let Bobby pay for it. "The guy whose ass you beat damn near into a coma has been stalking my niece, you got him away from her. I owe ya this much." She said through happy tears. Bobby held her briefly and whispered right before she left "I had no idea, he grabbed my wife's ass and I just beat his. Happy to help." In the aftermath of that moment, Bobby was beaming, telling his wife as he secured the house. "Baby, I saved you and Tania." "I heard, my sexy is a lifesaver." Tynie purred, waiting mere moments to have dinner before her.

They sat close sharing the oriental food in as many romantic ways they could dream up. Tynie slipped off the couch to handle the garbage later, proud of her man. With her back temporarily turned to him she plotted "He protected me and got a crazy fuckin stalker off of a sweet girl. He is so going to get worshipped for that!" In a singsong voice Bobby responded "I heard that.." Tynie returned blushing harder than ever, jumping right back into his arms. "Baby, we are equals. If any worshipping is going to go down, it's going to be communal. That would please me most." Bobby informed as he stroked Tynie braided hair. "As you wish." She murmurs, melted into his chest. "Baby, we forgot the beer again. Oh and the handcuffs." Bobby mentioned.

"Wait, I thought you had handcuffs? As for the beer, we forgot it, for now." Tynie made aware. "Babe, those handcuffs are not fit for my Queen. All kinds of people have had them around their wrists. They're unclean you deserves top of the line. You'd never give me used." Bobby deemed. Tynie giggled, knowing he was right.

"I'll add that to my plot then for a day that I won't mention, it will just happen. Cuddle me. I want to be entrenched in those hot muscles." She requested of him while physically melting more in his embrace. "Baby's being a sneak again. I'm going to love this!" Bobby whispered. "My motive precisely." She claimed.

A short time later he notices she's fast asleep, Bobby carries Tynie to bed careful not to disturb her. Unknown to Tynie, they wind up slumbering entangled in each other's embrace, mutually basking in the passion that envelops their love. A non-verbal "I love you" etched in the cores of their affections from now until forever. Paradise pages get written by the day, even with the bad parts: they still make the duo smile.


	10. Ch 10

Title: Protection and Passion  
>Rating: M<br>A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters. Any other characters and locations are my creation.

Tynie awakes on the day after Bobby fought for her, planning to surprise him in a new way. A quick kiss to his lips and she is out of their bed. "Got to get a few things and they are meant to be surprises. Will be back as soon as I can baby." She whispers. "I don't like the idea of my woman going out alone, there are too many assholes. I know you can handle your own, but I don't feel right not being with you away from home." Bobby groans as he wakes. She darts into her closet upon getting wind of that, slightly hurt yet also happy that he is so protective over her.

"Ok, going to wear something a little baggy on me so that my figure is hidden from assholes. Although my man is going to be right at my hip, I don't want us to have to fight people off again. Done that enough for one week." Tynie plans. Bobby heads to his closet in an attempt to match his woman's attire idea as best he can. They met up again in the master bedroom each in denim jeans and a baggy top. The first hell-caliber hot kiss of the day is then shared.

"Baby, I love it when you guard me. However, in just what way will the items I plan to get be surprises to you if you're at my hip?" Tynie inquired. "Oh that, I can always look away when you get them." He returned.  
>Today's a little different, instead of Bobby carrying her to the car; she tried sweeping him off of his feet... literally. "Don't hurt my baby; I know you want to be romantic. Honey, please let's just snuggle and walk out. It would kill my heart if you got hurt trying one of my moves on me." Bobby objected. "As my knight in shining armor desires, so shall it be." Tynie withdrew as she went from attempting to pick him up to embracing him. They walked slowly to the car, giving each other one armed hugs. "I was trying to return the affectionate favor of being swept off my feet to my man; my dumb ass actually hurt him trying it." She muttered.<br>Bobby's pained reply "Babe that hurt! You are not dumb! I stopped you because I was trying to save you from being hurt. I hate it when my Queen is hurt. This past Sunday when your ankle was swollen up, it killed me inside."

She did a 180 and looked him dead-to-rights in the eyes, before kissing Bobby gently. "Love, please don't ever say anything like that about yourself again. It really hurt hearing you slander my Angel." Bobby requests after the kiss ends.

Tynie nodded, trying not to cry from the fact it ached her soul to see the agony she caused. Instantly she's being bear hugged by Bobby, because he sensed she needed the feel of him around her. Instead of Tynie actually breaking down before him, a returned bear hug was given. With that, she got into the passenger side of the car, settling in as he pinched her ass. "EEK!" Tynie squealed, thoroughly enjoying what he had just done.

Before Tynie could go for another kiss, Bobby was in the driver's seat and they left. Just under an hour later, they arrived at a "Spice things up" store; Bobby returned to the chivalry that Tynie had begun being used to. Inside the store, they separated temporarily, so each could surprise the other. "Hmm, furry handcuffs or standards? I don't know. Oh hell... I will get both." Tynie debated. Clear across the store, he is picking out lingerie for her. "Red or black? Hell Both." He decided.

As soon as what they chose was purchased, they left. Across the street from that store was a liquor shop, so they locked their new items in the car and went to score some drinks. Again they split up for a short time, just long enough to surprise each other libation wise. Brewskis and wines bought, they went back to the car.

As they arrived back home, Tynie decided to carry in everything so he could relax. Before that idea was made good on, Bobby had half the stuff in his arms, leading her into the home. "Thank God we had that remote opening door installed." They chimed together. He took the sensual purchases into their room as she packed the minifridge with the liquor. "Wonder if he noticed I got both the red furry cuffs and the standards. That's going to be fun." Tynie pondered. Her verdict on that arrived as Bobby walked up and began nibbling on her neck.

A tilt of her head made it easier for Bobby to leave kissy traces down her neck, his stubble made her giggle. To further make her chuckle, Bobby finds Tynie's other ticklish spots with his hands. With a 180, she returns the last move to him, the giggles echoed through their living room. Moments after that tickle swap, they kissed again using a tongue-battle to speak their arousal where words failed them.

"I got you some things too lover." He eluded just after the split from those kisses as he grabs Tynie's hand, leading her into their room. On their bed were two lingerie outfits, one red and one black. "Ohhh, my baby's in the mood. Let me get changed right quick. Saving the other one for another plot that's brewing in my head." Tynie said scoring up the red outfit. Bobby waited anxiously for her return, in his own right plotting just how to rock her world. "Ok, got the outfit on. Now which strut to use?" She wondered. A quick glance at her man gave Tynie the answer to that inquiry.  
>A switch of her hips shaking them as she walked in caught Bobby's eye. He jolted to his feet as a loud whistle exited his lips. She knows Bobby's wanting her, the evidence is in his pants. Tynie simultaneously kissed him and lustfully shoved him onto his back. While Tynie deepened the kiss, her hands were busy trying to get him out of those jeans.<p>

"She has never done that before, I love it!" Bobby thought as he allowed her work to continue. Running his hands down her back, taking in every inch of silk the outfit had with his fingertips the entire time she was rendering him naked from the waist down. The jeans got chucked across the room before their kiss broke off, all the while Tynie's taunting her man by rubbing up against him in an erotic dance move. After that, the two share in seriously hot sex. Howls and moans echo across the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby focusing on getting wild and loving every second of it. Climaxing together, Bobby holds his wife in his arms while she rested atop him.

As she cooled off from their lovemaking, Tynie confessed "I am only wild to match my man's prowess, don't want you unfulfilled like that." "That worries you? Baby you always satisfy me, even when we are simply snuggling. I live and breathe being fulfilled romantically, intimately, and in general just being yours." He replied caressing her cheek. She returned the caress answering "Same with me, it's just I am hell bent on keeping you smiling as often as I can. Besides, what just happened between us is exactly why I wanted positive mystery in our marriage." "You were right, it does make everything hotter." Bobby brags. "Damn I have it good!" She gleamed. "You mean we have it good. Stay here, hubby's got a surprise for you." Bobby amends getting dressed. With a smile, she complies. The scent of BBQ onions atop steaks later wafts towards the master bedroom twenty minutes later, Tynie finds herself moaning out in pleasure from it.  
>"You think it smells good, wait til I bring it to my baby." Bobby half shouted. About twenty minutes from when he said that, Tynie's dinner was before her. She balks with a worried smile "I do not eat without my King." In a flash, her request was granted. Bobby ate seeing the elation in Tynie's eyes from what he made for them. As they finished, Tynie hops up, gives him a quick kiss while scoring up the dishes. Sensing what her reason was Bobby leaned back, letting his head rest on the top pillow of the bed, smiling.<p>

"My passionate protector has given me the world. Thank you God for bringing him to me." She prayed, going to clean the dishes. "I get the honor of being the passionate protector to a gorgeous woman. God, Thank you for allowing her into my life." Bobby followed.

Soon as she rejoins him they cuddled in bed. The couple wound up sleeping in that cuddled pose, sharing in short kisses before slumber overtook them. Today was just an example of one thing:

Their life as one is going to be phenomenal...


	11. Ch 11

Title: Paradise Resumed

Rating: M

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters. All other characters and locations are mine.

The morning after TreMarkis told Bobby about Tynie's past, she's hugging her knees crying silently as Bobby slept. In her mind Tynie had been told what she wanted to hear when it came to him staying. Looking around their master bedroom Tynie wonders just how long it would be until she wound up alone and destitute romantically. Her casted arm hurt like a bitch, so Tynie pecked Bobby on the cheek deciding silently to get the pain meds.

"I love you Bobby, please don't leave me now that you know the depths of my past." She whispered leaving the bedroom. Bobby sensed something was wrong with the love of his life, snaking out of bed following a hunch, thinking to himself "TreMarkis said she'd fear I would leave."

After finding his wife wiping tears away in the bathroom, that hunch was proven. He sneakily walks up to her saying "Baby, I'm here. I am not going to leave you. I love you more than ever now, finding out last night just what drives my woman actually made you hotter to me. I know that sounds nuts, but it is true. You're a badass in your own right, a survivor, and an intelligent woman who knows when to let her heart be her guide. I love that."

Tynie's stunned, confused, and melting into him all at the same time. In that mixed emotion stupor, somehow she manages to get herself pain meds. When she's done with that, Bobby gently walks her out of the bathroom into the kitchen, where TreMarkis had made them breakfast. "Dude, you're my brother, not my butler. Ya don't have to do this." Bobby and Tynie say at the same time. "I wanted to. Besides, I figured you two wanted a break from cooking. Best of both worlds really." TreMarkis objected.

The breakfast went on silently, and as each one finished the quiet became unraveled. "Bobby, I'm so sorry for thinking you'd leave. If you can forgive me for that, please do. If not, I understand. "Tynie mumbles with her head hung in shame." First off, don't hang your head in shame, please. Secondly, I know you're used to being left after people find out your past; the reaction you went through was a total reflex. No Forgiveness needed, I love you." Bobby returned. TreMarkis is shocked at the exchange, wondering what he'd missed. Tynie raised her head, shot a death stare at TreMarkis and mouthed "DONT ASK." Bobby cleared the table, as Tynie made it to the couch with TreMarkis following her.

Just then, a certified letter came for Tynie. After signing for and opening it, a growl echoed through the house as Tynie bellowed "Well fuck me running French Style and meet me at the Goddamned moon! Tanita and Devyan both resigned, and took Derick with them. Devyan handled my finances. Oh fuck!"

"Baby, TreMarkis and I got this. You relax." Bobby soothed as he had any banking accounts linked to the three of them investigated. TreMarkis had any and all cards in Tynie's name cancelled so that if any of Tynie's former staffers had one they couldn't use it. Tynie's brimming with anger and hostility by this time, because she trusted those people, more so than virtually anyone. The minute the guys got off the calls made, they went right back to being at Tynie's hip.

"Sis, I know you trusted them and this pisses you the hell off, but ya know what? The feds are watching everything in both your bank accounts and mine so that if anything comes up as suspicious, there's already a list of suspects. Besides, after how Tanita did us last night, Bitch has this coming! You not telling them your entire backstory while having me keep my trap shut til the perfect things entered your life was also a good idea." TreMarkis sates.

"Yeah that was smart, and baby you know with me smart is very sexy." Bobby purred in Tynie's ear, making her blush. "Guys, I have been more selective with what I tell whom for a while... all in the name of defending my heart. My other L.A., ya know the one I got the cross tattoo for, taught me that one. Damn has it worked! In the words of one obscenely sexy detective: Enough dwelling on bullshit." Tynie perkily stated. TreMarkis and Bobby glowed upon seeing her happy again.

"She has it BAD for you Bobby, I have never heard her purr like that when talking, nor have I seen her not hide her face when blushing..." TreMarkis bragged. "Well, she has it BAD for a man who is hellbent on being good to her, and yes that shade of pink looks good on her." Bobby chided. All Tynie could do at this point was blush and giggle, her husband and her brother getting along this well so young in their bonding made her that pleased. TreMarkis asked "So, what is on your agenda guys?" Tynie chimes "That's Bobby's department. I have no damned clue."

Bobby motioned for a private talk with TreMarkis, and when TreMarkis complied, they went to a corner of the kitchen. Bobby whispered "Dude, that vow renewal we talked about. Yeah your dad's on a flight right now. The event is tomorrow. Tynie has NO idea." TreMarkis damn near squealed like a girl, but then Tynie showed up declaring "I'm going to go get ready, for what I have no damn clue."

The two guys nodded, and the second she was out of the room TreMarkis wondered "Dude, you serious? How'd you hook that up without me or her knowing?" "I'm good like that, and she left her phone on while charging with the last number called being your dad. I set it up from there." Bobby bragged.

While all that was said. Tynie's in casuals, pondering if today could be a "No makeup" day in the mirror. "Babe, you don't need makeup anytime. You're sexier without it!" Bobby yelled. The moment those words hit Tynie's ears; she made a note to get rid of the makeup later and go without it for a day. "My God, he does love me... very deeply." Tynie mutters. Bobby heard it and replied "You are my world, what I said about no makeup being hotter is true. Your natural beauty is what makes my heart race, not this bottled shit." Tynie blushed.

TreMarkis whispered "Mama would love you Bobby, and be proud of her Tynie for finding you." Tynie cried when she heard that last line "Mama sent him to me TreMarkis, I just know it." She saw me through a lot of hell, as I did her. She always tried to instill in me what love is, and how a man should be. My first date with Bobby was on her birthday ya know, and we've been together since. I don't have the world's best luck a lot of times, but on this one: It's got to be her and my other L.A. on a heavenly collaboration." Bobby approved "Babe, I believe that and hope that while I give you the best in this world that I can; maybe somehow I can also better your luck."

TreMarkis let them have their privacy, doing his best to leave the room as quietly as he could. Bobby got dressed in a similar styled outfit to what his wife was wearing, before walking up slowly and getting on one knee. In his pants pocket was a black leather box, one that suited a ring, he pulled it out open and asked "I have been in heaven since we got together, yes we have had rough patches but we've weathered them together. My Everything is YOU, my heart is yours... Tyne Leah Goren... will you renew vows with me?" Before her was a solo 24 carat diamond on a platinum band, gleaming in the light of the room. "Yes I will!" Tynie squealed through content tears.

Bobby leapt up and with one arm scooped her into a hug, using the other to slip the ring onto her finger. TreMarkis heard the reply and gave a fist pump in silence. "Baby, the ring is gorgeous! I love you so much! I cannot wait to renew vows with you!" Tynie shrieks. "I love you too, baby. The ring isn't nearly as gorgeous as the woman wearing it! I am anxious to renew vows with you too!" Bobby celebrated.

TreMarkis said from across the house "I got a lot of work to do, there's something special about to go down around here." "Sounds like we are going to be alone today lover, I got to get you a ring as sexy as the one you got me." Tynie evades as she escorts Bobby out of their room heading for the driveway. When they arrive at the front porch a navy blue Jeep Liberty with "LUVBOBBY" on the plates was parked as part of her gift to him. Bobby saw it and beamed "Lover, thank you! It's wonderful!"

Tynie spins around so they are face to face and lands a very fierce kiss on his lips, deepening it by the split second, allowing that to serve as her answer. The next thing Tynie knew she was being whisked into the passenger seat, treated like royalty by her man. The minute Bobby was behind the wheel she said "No more BMW's for this couple. Fuck that shit!" Bobby agreed with a nod. That brief exchange ended, they drive away.

Thirty minutes later they arrive at Aarons Custom Rings, Tynie takes her sweet time in finding just the right ring for her man. One catches her eye, a platinum band with a mix of mini blood diamonds and regular diamonds in the crest. "Hey sexy, come here for a minute." Tynie teases. Bobby practically flies to her side, anxious to see what ring she picked out. "Baby, you have great taste. It's beautiful." He replied proudly, Tynie then instantly made it his.

When she ripped off the tags and tried to put it on his finger, Bobby objected "Ah ah ah lover, not yet. I believe a certain sexy mama once said there's a "proper presentation" needed. I have one planned. There are a few surprises linked to it too!" Tynie took the ring back, had it boxed, then took his hand and walked with him out of the store. "What's this sexy thing got up his sleeves now?" Tynie wondered.

Just then, Bobby's phone went off, it was Tynie's adopted father TreMarion. "Sir, hi. Glad to speak to you. By the way, she said yes." Bobby told him. "Bobby, that "sir" stuff goes out the door right now. Too formal for my blood, to steal one of your wife's lines. Please call me either Tre or TreMarion. Congratulations. See you tomorrow." Tre returns "Yes Tre... Goodbye for now." Bobby replied.

"Baby, was that my Daddy? Does he know? Is he happy?" Tynie asked. "Yes. Yes, and he insisted I tell you he's coming to the vow renewal. I now know where ya get your ferociousness from. Never pissin that man off." Bobby answered. Tynie knew that was fact, because she had made the mistake of calling Tre "sir" before.

"Oh God, I have so much to do! I need a caterer because TreMarkis is NOT cooking for my vow renewal. I won't allow it. We need a photographer, a DJ, Security, floral, inviting folks. Oh shit how am I going to do that in ONE day?" Tynie panicked. Bobby held her close relaying "Yeah, about that, TreMarkis has worked wonders; it's all taken care of. He knows you won't let him cook. His gift to us is the floral and handling the preparations." She was speechless, they decided then it was time to leave.

Tynie elatedly reversed chivalry on Bobby when they got to their new ride, doing so just for him to have something to stare at. "Work it baby, oooh!" Bobby howled as she got to the other side of the car and hopped in. "Somebody liked what they saw." She teased noticing Bobby blush. "Oh hell yeah I did! You are a very sexy woman, naturally. When you did that, Ohh Damn!" He boasted. She leapt the center console and planted a deep, maddeningly hot kiss on his lips, inciting a tongue-war to use actions as replies between them both. When they separated from the kiss, the windows were covered in the remnants of its heat. As Tynie returned to her seat, Bobby drove them home.

Upon their arrival, TreMarkis had someone special to Tynie standing beside him. Bobby smiled, not saying a thing. "Is that... Standing by TreMarkis...Oh My God! Daddy!" Tynie screamed, with that Bobby raced to get her out of the car. The second they got out of their new ride, Tynie was practically racing across the driveway to greet the two guys on her porch. Bobby trailed her, although just barely.

"Daddy! Oh My God! You're here! I Love you!" She squealed as a bearhug was given TreMarion. TreMarkis smiled as Bobby made it to the porch and hugged him whispering "Dude, you are a Godsend!" A full five minutes passes before Tynie releases her daddy, she goes to hug TreMarkis whispering "Thank you!" TreMarion shook Bobby's hand as they began chatting.

Tynie and TreMarkis aren't paying any attention to the conversation, because they debated leaving to give Bobby and TreMarion privacy. "Stay here you two; nothing that's said cannot be uttered before either of you." TreMarion mandated, causing both Tynie and TreMarkis to stay put.

"TreMarion, you have a very beautiful, smart, brave, generally phenomenal daughter. I am madly in love with her, and I swear to you here and now that I will live and breathe to keep her safe, loved and happy. Thank you for coming all the way to New York just to talk to me." Bobby vowed. "Welcome to the family, Bobby. You just made an older man really happy. I have waited years for a gentleman to say that about my Toothpick Built Warrior.. I mean Tynie." TreMarion retorted, standing up to hug Bobby. That man hug goes down; all are smiling as they walk into the house.

"This more than calls for a celebration.. TreMarkis you know where we keep the drinks!" Tynie elates. "Babygirl, I can't have alcohol.. too close after my surgery. TreMarkis will get me a soda instead." TreMarion overruled. TreMarkis got the soda and one beer for Tynie first, then beers for him and Bobby. Tynie went around popping beers open barehanded, then ran up and hugged TreMarion again with one arm, opening his soda with the hand on the other. "I didn't teach her that I swear." Bobby joked.

Everyone laughed at that, because none of them figured a retired veteran detective would be so nervous around a civilian. Tynie broke the hug from her father and looked Bobby right in the eyes before saying "Baby are you nervous? Don't be.. Daddy's harmless.. Until you break my heart.. If you ever do.. Should that happen... yeah.. you'd then want to book a redeye flight to a non-extradition country because when his babygirl is hurt.. he is a vengeful beast!" TreMarkis mouthed "Sis am not lying."

Bobby heaved a sigh of relief and said "Well he won't need to be a vengeful beast, and I apparently won't need tickets for a redeye flight to a non-extradition country, because to the best of my power hurting you isn't going to happen... at least not hurting you intentionally." With that everyone chugged their drinks and Bobby found out where his woman learned her chugging moves from.

"Daddy, tell me: Do you approve of Bobby?" Tynie asked. "Babygirl, it's about damn time you found a real man. Hell yes I approve of Bobby!" TreMarion proclaimed. TreMarkis and Bobby high fived at that moment. Tynie hugged her father and whispered "Mama'd love him too." "She does Babygirl, she's here." TreMarion whispered back. TreMarkis and Bobby hugged at that point, happy that everything was falling right into place. Those hugs separated and Tynie threw her phone which was on the table by TreMarion to TreMarkis, her ordering "Dude call the captain, tell him to bring every cop that he can spare that knew Bobby to the vow renewal.. Tell him they are all VIP's." Upon catching her phone, TreMarkis darted out of the room to comply with the request.

TreMarion then elaborated "Oh and Bobby, Tynie has always been a bit dominant over TreMarkis. Kept him in line when he was younger.. Basically saved him from a criminal lifestyle. Her strictness on him made my discipline seem like a cakewalk. He feared her more than he did me. She doesn't even have to ask him to do something and he will do it anyway." "I noticed that, and it's actually a blessing if ya think about it. No parent that I ever dealt with as a detective actually bragged about their kid having a criminal background." Bobby returned. "True." TreMarion concurred. Tynie's blushing at this point because her father just told her husband that she likes to be dominant; or so that's how it sounded to her.

TreMarkis came into the room after calls were made mentioning "I don't know what I missed, really don't want to. Tynie's blushing, Bobby and Dad are bonding and I'm happy for that. Oh and Dad, Bobby knows everything. You know what I mean by that." TreMarion beamed in the awareness that his "babygirl's" past wasn't a secret and responded "Good job son. You did right by Tynie."

"Bobby, I am called Daddy by your woman because the other fucker was barely worthy of being called a sperm donor. I treat her no different than I do my other kid." TreMarion informed. "I figured that, and don't worry baby; your blood kin isn't welcome here. Anyone who is related to you through these two are VIP's. TreMarion I vow on my last heartbeat, they won't ever see her again." Bobby swore. TreMarion hugged Bobby after hearing that and beamed "You just made this older man's millennium!"

With that, TreMarkis went right to making their meal, allowing the other three to relax and bond. "Babygirl, are you ready for tomorrow?" TreMarion asked. "Yes, I am Daddy, I have waited for this kind of romantic love all my life.. Literally. I have it now, and there's no way in hell I am letting it go.. or Bobby for that matter!" Tynie replied. TreMarion was just about to ask Bobby the same question, Bobby intruded "I have waited for this love my entire existence, TreMarion your Babygirl is my heart's everything. Yes I am ready for tomorrow!" Ecstatic with the answers, TreMarion hugs them both at the same time.

"Just wish Mama was here to see this." Tynie whimpered. "Baby, she is here, I feel her presence. She's happy. I just know it." Bobby sated, hugging his wife. TreMarion stroked Tynie's hair and agreed "I do too, Babygirl.. Bobby's right. He's a good man for you."

"I just got called back: the Captain can make it, the other ones Tynie wanted to come that used to work with Bobby can too!" TreMarkis informed, on break from cooking. "Well that makes it easy. Remember those brewskis I wanted to have with the Captain, dear? They can be had tomorrow!" Tynie swore. Bobby giggled at that notion, knowing she meant it nonetheless. "If I am mistaken by that, I'm still having a brewski with the Captain someday.. Trust that!" Tynie chuckled. The other three in their little group giggled at that, but remembered when Tynie speaks she can back it.

"Baby, you don't have to worry about those assholes that you either fired or had resigned on you showing up. Security will be briefed to remove them with any force needed. I already told TreMarkis to make that happen." Bobby promised.

"Actually I am glad you did that, because I don't want them here. I also never want them finding out the truth to the deepness in my relationship with TreMarkis. I am going to need a new lawyer though.. "Tynie replied. "Babygirl, those are worries for another day, I am damn sure Bobby's going to fix that right up, just not tonight. We Focus on happy tonight, don't worry about that bullshit." TreMarion stated. TreMarkis mouthed "Trust Daddy." Tynie nodded, and it was settled.

"Babygirl, tell me something. Did you get a makeover since last I saw you?" TreMarion asked, pondering Tynie's new look. "Yeah Daddy, I did. I decided when I won the lotto that the butchy look had to be history. That and getting to meet this gorgeous hunk of wonderful man helped in the decision. I didn't want to look to guyish around him." Tynie resounded, referencing Bobby in her answer.

"TreMarion, I have it set up to where your family won't ever worry about money again. When Tynie wound up firing staffers, their retainers were forfeited, same with the ones who resigned. You now have a trust fund for your family that has roughly 100 Million in it as of right now. You're set for life, I did that out of gratitude for what you've done for this beautiful, smart, very loving wondrous woman that I am honored to call my wife." Bobby announced. TreMarkis was stunned, he had no clue Bobby hooked that up. TreMarion joined TreMarkis in the shock. Then a wave of relaxation overcame him because his son-in-law had made the lives that mattered most easier.

"Alright, what's all this yapping about serious shit when we should be partying?" Tynie asked. The three guys in the room busted up laughing at that point, realizing she was right. TreMarion got drinks for them this time, and when he gave Tynie hers he said "Keep this one! He's a damn good man." "Yes Daddy. I plan to!" Tynie declared. TreMarion put music on the stereo system at that point, and the four of them partied and danced late into the night. The only breaks from the partying TreMarkis took were to feed the others and handle the dishes. Everyone was happy, spirits were high. Paradise had resumed.

A few hours later, TreMarkis noticed TreMarion was asleep in the recliner. He deftly took the elder man into the second guest room and tucked him into the bed. Upon TreMarkis's return, Bobby and Tynie were snuggled up kissing deeply, after trying to be chaste about their affections around TreMarion. "Night, Love ya guys." TreMarkis whispered as he headed for his room. He figured it best to give them privacy, knowing already that they loved him just as he did them.

Bobby and Tynie are hellbent on having just that: a good night. Affections hotter than ever, with the romantic moves to match. They separated from that kiss just to be able to breathe…at first. "Baby, I can't wait til tomorrow! I am so excited to renew my vows to my Kahuno! Oh My God! I am going to get to vow myself to you with Daddy there!" Tynie purred anxiously. "I can't wait either, baby. I will get the honor of witnessing your Dad give you away to me, knowing he has full faith in my love for you. Tomorrow's going to be great!" Bobby celebrated.

Tynie jumped onto Bobby's lap from being seated just beside him, with an obvious lustful yearning in her eyes. His eyes matched that look, yet his mouth backstabbed them. Instead of taking Tynie up on the unspoken offer of intimacy, she gets turned down with a promise "Tomorrow night will be hot baby."

Cuddling him, Tynie says nothing as Bobby realizes his move just stung her. "You mean more to me than just for sex! I love you, and I'm sorry." Bobby apologizes. "I'm not hurt. No apology needed." Tynie counters, then going silent. They wind up going to bed that night hardly speaking. "I love you's" and a kiss are it for conversation, their nightly cuddle even being looser than usual.

TreMarkis is happy for them, yet secretly hoped that at the vow renewal reception he'd find his own woman. He's tired of being alone romantically, and felt it was time he discovered true love for himself. TreMarion's asleep, but in his mind he was bragging to the heavens about the man his "Babygirl" found and fell in love with. TreMarion already knew the plans of the couple after the event was over, figured it an honor just to be a guest in their home.

The next morning, TreMarion and TreMarkis were up and talking about what they would do after the vow renewal to give Bobby and Tynie privacy.

Bobby walked in on their conversation saying "You guys don't have to leave after the vow renewal and reception." "Nonsense Bobby, you guys deserve privacy, I have a surprise for my son. I got him an apartment just a couple blocks away from here. I had it paid for before I took my flight here. Once I heard about the arson fire at his restaurant, I set forth on hooking that all up." TreMarion objected.

"Daddy, you got TreMarkis an Apartment? That's awesome! Now TreMarkis, you take that insurance check and pay Daddy back every last cent. You know what his finances were before I won the lotto." Tynie scolded waggling a finger at TreMarkis. TreMarkis muttered "Got it Sis." TreMarion pointed to Tynie and mouthed "See what I mean?" Bobby nodded. "Now Daddy, don't lift anything heavy, have TreMarkis do the lifting; you just drive him there. When he gets settled we will have a big party." Tynie stated.

"Yes Babygirl, that was the plan." TreMarion returned, leaving Bobby stunned at just how his woman got things done in her own family. "Babygirl, after Bobby gets what he mentioned last night set up, I am moving here. Tired of the bullshit in IL." TreMarion declared. "Dad's staying with me til everything is settled. It's the least I can do since he got me my place." TreMarkis planned. Bobby and Tynie nodded.

"Oh and Tre, It's already hooked up. You will have access to the money tomorrow. I checked on that before coming down here." Bobby informed. Tynie pecked Bobby on the lips, and actually got an objection from TreMarion. "Babygirl, show proper love to this man! He's too good for you not to!" Bobby and Tynie shrugged, and then shared in an intensely hot kiss. "That's better, you two don't have to be prudes around me, just don't have sex before me and it's all good!" TreMarion educated. That remark caused Bobby and Tynie to jump, TreMarkis to blush. When the kiss was separated from, Tynie was awestruck at what her father said. TreMarkis was still red as a beet, and everyone laughed.

After the laughter died down, TreMarkis checked on the final preparations for the vow renewal. Bobby and Tynie raced to the shower, TreMarion took to the shower aside the second guest room. After TreMarkis finished his checking of the scenery for the vow renewal, he darted to the shower next to what was his room. While showering with Bobby, Tynie debated whether or not to give him some intimacy then or wait until later that night. The curiousness of that was written all over her face as he washed her down.

As they went through getting cleaned up, innuendos were shot by each to the other. Bobby reiterated the promise that later tonight will be hot, Tynie answering it with a smile. They kissed again, cuddling up tight before getting dressed for the event. Each one moaned lustingly at the other as taunting struts were shown between them.

TreMarion and TreMarkis were helping each other with the tuxes and ties by the time Bobby and Tynie came out of the master bedroom. "Dad, you know Babygirl don't believe in all them marriage jinxes. She wants to walk by her man til you give her away at the ceremony." TreMarkis told TreMarion. "I kind of figured that" TreMarion replied. Tynie walked up to the man who had been her father for so many years in a white leather dress with matching boots and asked him "Daddy would you put my veil on me?"

"Absolutely Babygirl, I'm so proud of you." TreMarion replied as the veil was slipped into place amidst Tynie's braided hair. Bobby walked up to TreMarkis and asked "So how's my best man feeling?" TreMarkis gasped "Happy for you two. Hoping I find my own woman so you can come to my wedding someday." TreMarion smiled, his kids were happy; there was a new addition to the family. Everyone there had their own paradise. Bobby kissed Tynie on the lips one more time before the vow renewal and said "I love you Tynie Goren." "I love you too Bobby Goren." She whispered as he went to his spot in the foyer where they were having the vow renewal.

Their living room had been totally converted to a rectory of sorts for the event because it was too cold to have it outside. TreMarkis told Bobby in his ear "the captain had three females serve as Tynie's bridesmaids, she asked for your co-workers to be here.. she just didn't say HOW they were here..." Bobby nodded smiling. The Captain stood to officiate and mouthed "True."

Elated tears flowed from Tynie's eyes as her loving father; the real one to her heart walked her down the aisle. When the Captain asked "Who gives her to be with this man?" TreMarion's answer was "I do, with happiness and honor in my heart that she found such a good man to be with evermore." Bobby puffed his chest and blushed at that one, as TreMarion took his post by TreMarkis.

The living room had a decent amount of guests, many of them knew Bobby from the Force. The bouquet was white roses, a full dozen long stemmed. "Do you Bobby Goren, Take Tynie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward til death do you part?" The Captain asked "Hell yes I do!" Bobby answered glowing. "Tynie Goren, Do you take Bobby to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from this day forward til death do you part?" The captain asked her "Hell Yes I do!" Tynie answered glowingly matching her man.

TreMarkis handed Bobby the rings, and before the captain could speak again Bobby swore "Baby, I love you with all I am. This ring is a symbol of everything that is my love for you. With it I vow eternal devotion to you, dedication to you alone, and affectionate love that will span the ages." Tynie takes her ring for Bobby from him and again before the Captain could open his mouth, she vows "Baby, I love you with the cores of my human existence, this ring is my devotion, dedication, affection, and love symbolized for you and the world. I will be your loving woman from now til the end of time."

As the Captain stood there shocked that they overtook his post as officiator, he was also proud of the two. With a kiss that was both quick and deep, they smiled as it was split from. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Goren!" The Captain beamed out. Hoots and Hollers abounded as the couple walked back down the aisle with renewed vows to be one.

Everyone there partied, danced and had a good time. TreMarkis even saw a woman there he was interested in. Just then, it was Tynie's time to throw the bouquet. Without looking, over her left shoulder *WHOOSH* that batch of flowers was airborne. A young woman who had attended the ceremony and worked under Bobby caught it.

As it turns out, that was the same one TreMarkis was eyeing and finding attractive. When she approached Tynie to thank her for everything, she wondered pointing at TreMarkis "By the way, who's the cutie in the tux over there?" Tynie's answer "Oh that's my brother, literally. I can tell he likes ya; Go for it girl!" Just as Bobby was setting up to do the garter belt, TreMarkis flashed the heavy metal rock on sign at them both.

"Apparently you made him happy lover.." Bobby eludes. Tynie's seated in front of a trouge of single guys awaiting the garter being tossed. Bobby ran his hand up his wife's leg, and yanked the garter off in a flash. *WHOOSH* it too was airborne, just by TreMarkis raising his arm as if to wave, he caught it. Bobby then grabbed the seat with Tynie in it and rushed her away from the mosh pit of not so happy single guys; the Captain took that as a sign to start kicking people out.

The only outside guest allowed to stay aside from the captain was the cop that TreMarkis had developed a crush on. "Thanks Captain.." Tynie mouthed, only to get hugged by Bobby's ex-boss. "Congrats guys, I hate to do this but I got to go. I have a feeling without me jumping right on the conduct unbecoming reports that IAB is going to have my nuts in a vice. TreMarkis, congratulations to you too. She's a good woman." The Captain tells them, after hugging everyone there. "Later man, come by another time." Bobby said, then TreMarkis interjected "Thank you for your blessing Captain, be safe sir."

With a nod to that the Captain left. TreMarkis introduced Tynie to the cop he had the crush on "Sis, this is Det. Williams, Sasha Williams. Sasha, I believe you met my sister Tynie." Tynie hugged Sasha, introducing her father "You already know Bobby, and this is my father TreMarion." Sasha shook hands with TreMarion, then slipped back to peck TreMarkis on the cheek. "Girl that was slick! I am so going to try that! "Tynie cheered.

Sasha replied "Thanks, been wanting to find a good man to try that on. Apparently I may have just done that." TreMarkis proposed "Sasha, give me time to show you that you have. Let's give us a shot. Seriously, I know you're a Detective and your hours are nuts. I will wait to be with you while you're on shift, worry about you while you're on those dangerous streets, and do my best to love you like Bobby does Tynie. If you will allow that."

Sasha spun to look TreMarkis in the eyes and gleamed "I will, that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard!" They shared their first kiss, and it totally enhanced the words that TreMarion spoke to Sasha.

Bobby and Tynie snuggled basking in the fact they got to see this happy moment. TreMarion puffed his chest in pride for his kids have found happiness and soon he will be here more often to see it. TreMarion realized that his plans for the night had changed, for the better. A few dances later, affections shared between the couples, TreMarion was ready to call it a night. "I love you guys, Sasha, good luck with my son. I am going to prep the new apartment for TreMarkis later." TreMarion informed, everyone there hugged him before he left to go back to the guest room where he stayed.

Sasha and TreMarkis were on the couch getting to know each other, they found a lot in common. Their numbers were exchanged, Sasha asked him to a late movie. "Later guys, I have a great woman waiting on me. Don't want her doing that for too long." TreMarkis stated. Bobby and Tynie waved nodding. "God I hope they work out. TreMarkis has been so lonely. They look adorable together don't they?" Tynie asked.

"Sasha's been lonely too, I knew her for a couple years before I retired. She never had a boyfriend that she felt was worthy of talking about. Yes they do look cute together. Good luck man!" Bobby explained as he tossed TreMarkis the keys to his new jeep. TreMarkis caught them without looking, which stunned Bobby and Tynie.

After locking up behind them, TreMarkis pulled all the chivalric moves Bobby does with Tynie, even carrying Sasha to the car. Sasha absolutely loved everything TreMarkis did for her, rewarding him with affectionate kisses. After the last one, they were driving away. "Someone's been taking notes, learning from the master.." Tynie teased. "Well yeah, he did ask for tips, so I hooked him up. Is that a problem?" Bobby joked.

"No, but us standing here yapping wasting precious lovemaking time is.." Tynie purred out, lust bursting from every syllable. "Well I can't have an unsatisfied woman, now can I?" Bobby asked as he whisked her up into his arms, racing for their bedroom. As she's set upon the bed, Tynie gets a close-up view of the erection in Bobby's pants, heading right for his zipper and belt. With one hand she undoes the zipper, the other focused on ridding of the belt. Bobby takes that as his cue to become naked from the hips up. Not even a full moment later, Tynie is seated before her Adonis, totally aroused and in the buff.

She stands up to begin taunting him with kisses, starting at his lips, and working her way down to his manhood. Before she gets any lower than his pecs, her dress is zipped off of her by Bobby's masterfully gifted hands.

She continues, biting each of his nipples before leaving hickeys where her teeth were. From that second on, they were intimate with a deeper meaning. Unwilling to ruin the moment by admitting as much as they made love, Tynie realized "This is why he wanted to wait!"

They enjoyed each other's wild sides for hours, climaxing and crashing together after Tynie and Bobby communally hollered each other's names. These past two days have ended wonderfully, the couple slumbering as this realization rang out in their heads:

Everything was about to get better for everyone that mattered...Paradise had indeed resumed..


	12. Ch 12

Title: Revenge... And New Paradise  
>Rating: M<br>A/N: Any character linked to Law and Order Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf owns. All other characters and locations are mine

Bobby is awakened the day after the vow renewal by his phone going off, him growling an answer. "Yes, Mr. Goren. This is Special Agent Bryant Cage, FBI. We have checked yours, your wife's, and your brother in-law's financials, catching several suspicious transactions. We were able to differentiate what you did from the suspicious ones based on the dates and amounts taken. Tanita had been embezzling money from you three, and the dumb bitch actually had the profits wired to a bank account at the same bank where you handle your fiscal business. Don't worry, her assets have already been forfeited and frozen. Turns out when a TreMarkis Wilman called us to report unauthorized bank transactions suspected, we were able to crack several cases against Tanita in 27 states. Oh and she's been disbarred too. Apparently the Bar Association loves getting rid of embezzlers. As of right now, everything Tanita took from you is being returned. She's still getting charged with all the counts of embezzlement, so she's looking at life in prison. Devyan too, he was the vehicle for doing this to you three, and the others. The ill-gotten profits being returned are a part of her restitution, and the only way she dodges the needle." Bobby howled "No protective custody for ANY of them!"

"Never intended to give her protective custody, now we have your objection to that noted. I wrote down what you said. Oh, you don't have to appear in court. It's often better that the victims of these kinds of crimes don't show." Special Agent Cage replied.

"Thank you Special Agent, sorry for yelling, it's just I'm still royally pissed for what they did to the three of us." Bobby apologized. "I would be too, it's understandable. Tell your wife and brother in-law, and then try to have a good day. We shall be in touch." Special Agent Cage said before hanging up.  
>Tynie half heard the conversation, being awakened by Bobby yelling. "What's going on?" She asked. "Devyan and Tanita are going to prison for the rest of their lives! TreMarkis calling the feds cracked a case that covers 27 states involving those two. Bank fraud and embezzlement, now they're ruined and headed for incarceration! The FBI just called me! I yelled because I thought Tanita'd get protective custody, turns out she also got disbarred!" Bobby stated giddily. "Baby's being ferocious. Oooohh sexy!" Tynie purred, tackling Bobby to kiss him.<p>

Bobby decided to return the tackle for a kiss move on Tynie, which was something that genuinely elated his wife. Their affections were broken off by Tynie's phone going off. "Yes" "Tynie, have the feds called you yet?" The captain asked.

"Just now, why?" Tynie answered. "We also got Derick on the embezzlement; one of my detectives is meeting with Special Agent Cage to amend his indictment. Turns out Derick was helping Devyan rob you two and TreMarkis blind. "The captain added. "Captain you just made my millennium! I freaking LOVE YOU!" Tynie squealed. "Like a brother I assume, and I am glad to do so for ya." The Captain replied. "Yep! Exactly. I know you're a busy man, so I will talk with ya later." Tynie resolved as they hung up.  
>"Oh so now you love the captain, huh?" Bobby joked.<p>

"Baby, the Captain is like an older brother to me. You are my lover, my Adonis. Remember?" Tynie corrected. Bobby gleamed at that, which served as her answer. "Baby, Captain just called me saying one of his detectives found Derick was in on what Tanita and Devyan did. He's having that detective break speeding laws to get to Special Agent Cage's office to amend the indictment as I say this!" Tynie squealed.

"OK Now *I* owe the Captain a beer!" Bobby admitted, causing Tynie to chuckle. With that they finally got out of bed, heading to join TreMarion and TreMarkis in the kitchen. "What's this I hear about owing brewskis, federal charges, and some guy named Cage?" TreMarion asked. "Dad, the feds busted three of Babygirl's ex-staffers for robbing her, me, and Bobby blind." TreMarkis informed. Bobby added "There were other cases in 27 states, and TreMarion, your son's call helped the FBI crack them ALL!" TreMarion beamed hearing that "Yes!" "Oh they will contact us when the cases go to court, we don't have to appear. As per my vow to my woman that she won't see assholes that hurt her. We aren't going." Bobby stated.

"Anyways, on a happier note: How'd it go with Sasha last night, TreMarkis?" Tynie inquired. "I think it went well. She's on shift right now, and I'm worried about her." TreMarkis concerned. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Tynie raced to answer it, and before her stood Sasha. "I was told by the Captain to take my vacation days, all of them. He said I could file for a leave of absence if I want another vacation. He said since I was with your brother last night it isn't safe for me to be on this case. Oh Tynie, the Captain was bragging about being loved like a brother by you. He won't shut up about it!" Sasha elaborated.

TreMarkis nudged Tynie out of his way, scooping Sasha into his arms while shutting the door with his foot. "Sorry for the footprint on your door. I did that to protect my woman... I can call you that right Sasha?" TreMarkis apologized. With a deep kiss, TreMarkis had his answer, but just to be sure he knew it Sasha elated "Yes!"

TreMarion interjected "Before Bobby brags about his romance moves working like a jem, Congrats son!" Bobby just put his hands interlaced behind his head when that was stated; he looks over to TreMarion before asking "Am I really that predictable?" Everyone laughed, that was the only answer given.

"Guys, we really should watch how deep our affections get around TreMarion; he is the elder in this house. I don't want to dishonor him." Sasha stalled. "Child, you would dishonor me greater by hiding your emotions around me. As Long as none of you tries having sex with me in the room we are good. I do appreciate you doing what you thought would respect me, but on this one trust the elder in the house." TreMarion objects.

Tynie explains "Sasha, you are being too damn formal in my house sis. Kick back, chill. Here are the rules. If ya smoke, don't ash on my floor and be by a vent that is open. No censorship allowed. Oh and when TreMarion is here, what he says about being dishonored goes. I know you're new to being here, that's cool. I just wanted you knowing we don't run this house like they do the station." Sasha replied "Ok, sis. Got it."

TreMarkis went to snuggle up to his lady, whispering "You're great; my sister just doesn't like certain formalities in her home. She likes you. That's what the whole sis thing was about. That and my dad is one laid back dude most of the time." Then he pecked her cheek before spinning Sasha to where they were face to face. "I got to try that one!" Bobby cheers. "The student teaching the master, interesting. "TreMarkis jokes.

"Hell baby, you guys swapping romance tips could be another bonding shot. I say take it..." Tynie replied. Bobby and TreMarkis nodded, accepting the notion as a deal. Sasha again worried "I feel like we are leaving TreMarion out of things by all this affection though. I know he said not to hide it but he doesn't have anyone to share it with."

"Child, I am honored you keep taking my heart into your concerns. Don't you worry about that. I am not feeling left out, I am standing guard, there's a difference. Especially with what Bobby and Tynie found out today. Never know, some asshat may try to retaliate.." TreMarion educated. TreMarkis mouthed "Don't argue baby, you will lose.." Sasha nodded.

Tynie went to embrace her man, just as her arms went around his waist; Bobby swung his hips to where she was before him. That all happened in a flash, Bobby caught his woman as if she was dipped in a slow dance. "Dude! That was epic!" TreMarkis cheered. "I'll say! Baby's never done that before.." Tynie bragged. Bobby's reply was a modest nod and smile. Sasha mouthed at TreMarkis "Try that with me.. Please." When TreMarkis did try it, the slickness was there just as it was with Bobby. "Hey sis, we got it damn good. Don't we?" Sasha asked of Tynie. "You're damn right we do sis!" Tynie bragged back.

Just then TreMarkis bellowed "The four of you need to get out of this room now! Just go!" Bobby and TreMarkis scooped up their women, racing for the master bedroom, locking the door. Tynie requested "Baby, if you have a gun in this house give it to me now so I can run it out to Daddy." "I already showed him where I keep my guns, he probably has one right now." Bobby replied. Sasha basically stole Tynie's phone to call the cops, saying that a retired NYPD detective's home was being broken into.

Bobby mandated "Lover, you stay here. I am backing up your dad til the cops get here. Sasha, if you have your piece on you, now would be the time to draw it." "Be safe lover, please.." Tynie cried as Sasha silently obeyed him. Bobby disobeyed his father in-law by coming back into the room with his reserve gun drawn. Kenyon, Lyta's brother had just busted the picture window of his home out and was scavenging about in the living room. "Freeze Motherfucker! Put your hands to the Goddamned Sky Now!" Bobby growled. TreMarion drew Bobby's main gun and bellowed "Hands up you sperm waste! Don't dick around about it! If you so much as sneeze I will open fire on your ass!"

Just then, the cops show up guns drawn, them commanding "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" Kenyon had about a half dozen firearms drawn on him, ready to be fired before he surrendered. Everyone who had guns drawn, excluding Bobby and TreMarion, put theirs away. Kenyon was shackled, read his rights and taken to a paddy wagon waiting outside in moments. TreMarion put his gun down before Bobby did, but only by seconds.

The cops came back and interviewed those two, then went to the master bedroom to question everyone else. About an hour later, the picture window was taped off as a crime scene. The techs did their thing regarding fingerprints, and got several good ones of Kenyon's. "Tynie, I want to apologize: I basically stole your phone to call 911." Sasha mumbled. "Sis, I am not mad. You went with your gut, it's cool. For something like this, you "Basically stealing" my phone isn't theft, it's a favor.. Ok?" Tynie overrules. The responding cops overheard that exchange and nodded, realizing they got all they could out of the three people in that room, and then they left.

TreMarion and Bobby raced to where the others were, Tynie's trying like hell not to break down and shake from the shock of it all. "Baby, come here." Bobby called out. Tynie jumped into his arms and bawled. "Oh God Baby, why us? What the fuck did we do to him to deserve this?" Bobby soothes "He'll get his baby, I swear. I don't know why he did this, I'm sorry."  
>TreMarion went to Tynie, and stroked her hair while saying. "Babygirl, he's going to pay dearly, Bobby's right. Don't you fret about why he did this or if you deserved it. Nobody deserves having their home busted into!" Sasha raced to TreMarkis's arms and cried "Oh look, your big badass detective is bawling. I'm supposed to be able to handle tough shit like this." TreMarkis soothed "Baby, you sound like my sister. I am glad you feel safe in crying while I hold you. Even Badasses cry. Yes you are my sweet and very attractive Detective, but you're also human. Please do not berate yourself like that again, that hurt me."<p>

TreMarion realized right then and there the two ladies were alike in many degrees; it actually made him proud of how TreMarkis handled it. Sasha felt TreMarion stroke her hair as he said "My son is right, you ladies are beautiful; but you are also human. Emotions like that during this kind of shit are natural. Hell I would be freaked if you didn't break down."

Sasha looked up and met eyes with Tynie "I guess we are like sisters, pretty cool, huh?" "Yep!" Tynie replied smiling. Bobby and TreMarkis looked dead on at each other and mouthed "Nicely done man.. Nicely done.." TreMarion was between the two couples when he decreed "I love you guys, yes, all of you. It was my honor to stand guard and do my part to defend you and this home." With that a group hug ensued, everyone trying to make everyone else feel better. After that broke off, the guys went to survey the damages.

"Ladies, please stay here til one of us comes back. I know you can handle your own, but please let us handle this one." TreMarion ordered. "It'll be time for us "sisters" to bond, that's how I see it." Sasha replied. Tynie's answer "What she said.." The men of the house raced to the living room to check the damage. Surprisingly the only things out of sorts were the picture window and the DVD player. "Thank God I had TreMarkis stash the other valuables." Bobby mumbled. "Bobby, I wouldn't trust that DVD player as far as I could toss it. Dude, I say replace it." TreMarion advised.

"Hell with just replacing the DVD player, I say up-grade the entire damn system. You got this from Rey's and his entertainment centers don't last for shit, especially given what he charges for them." TreMarkis interjected. Bobby grumbles "I knew when Rey hit on Tynie until I threatened to kill him to his face that something else was bogus about his store. TreMarkis, we will do as you suggest." TreMarion was fuming when he heard some guy at an electronics store tried scoring his Babygirl away from Bobby, TreMarion then taking a few deep breaths and remembering just who had his Babygirl's heart forever.

"Oh, Rey's went under. Evidently my sister's reputation is better than ever when it comes to ruining the professional lives of assholes. When the union guys heard where you retired from they did a mass walkout on Rey, and with no installers or delivery guys.. Rey couldn't keep his shop open." TreMarkis bragged. TreMarion gloated "That's my Babygirl!"

Bobby beamed "Yep, my woman is damn good at that. Fucker had it coming though!" The ladies joined them after that conversation was overheard, figuring it was OK to leave the room they were stashed in. Tynie raced towards her man and leapt for his embrace. When that move connected perfectly, Sasha tried it. Bobby and TreMarkis were stunned, yet they managed to catch their women.

"You fellas aren't the only ones with moves or romance tips to swap. I taught Tynie this one and there are others. She's a very fast learner." Sasha bragged. "Hey sis, try the one I just taught you!" Tynie giggled.

The next thing TreMarkis knew, Sasha had one arm around his waist, with the other sending a hand through his hair, then came a very deep kiss. Bobby bragged "This is going to be fun! I'm teaching TreMarkis all my best moves, you're educating Sasha in yours." Tynie chided "It was a bonding thing. You have your ways to pull that off, I have mine. Besides, is he complaining?" Bobby shook his head before pulling Tynie's move as shown to Sasha on her.

TreMarion stood there and wondered "Will those four ever come up for air?" TreMarkis and Sasha separated their kiss first, with Bobby letting his tongue work overtime on Tynie's. A Moan of contentment escapes Tynie's throat before that kiss is split from. "Sis whatever you are teaching or have taught Sasha. Keep it up!" TreMarkis elated. "One condition: You keep taking lessons on romance from Bobby. Fair is fair man." Tynie cited, a fist pound between the two seals that deal as done. Tynie spins around and for the first time sees the destruction Kenyon left in his wake. "THAT SON OF A SADISTIC PSYCHOWHORE! THAT STANKY ASSED SOCIOPATHIC SHITBAG!" She bellows at the top of her lungs, enraged by what has become of her living room. Sasha wrote those two down and replied pointing the end of her pen at Tynie "What she bellowed.."

Bobby grabbed up his wife vowing "Baby, we got this all handled. It'll be OK. I know you're imperially pissed off right now. Please trust me on this." Tynie felt the pure masculinity that is her man's muscles flexing while he held her and instantly melted. TreMarkis ran up and scooped Sasha into his arms as if he were threshold carrying her.

"We got this, baby. Relax. I know you're trying to hide your feelings in the name of showing me you can be tough so when you're on shift I don't worry so much. Please let your time with me be that where you can unwind, vent, or breakdown when needed." TreMarkis insisted. Sasha felt safe in his arms, and seconds later she snuggled up in his embrace. "Yes love, as you wish." She replied.

"How rare is this? My son and son-in-law have women that act damn near exactly alike? It's actually kind of cute." TreMarion stated. Bobby and TreMarkis giggled at that, realizing TreMarion was right. With that, they all planned to hit the Jacuzzi room to relax. "I don't have a bikini here." Sasha realized.

"Sis, I have several. If ya fit one as long as it isn't one of my black ones or one of my thong ones, it's yours." Tynie offered as they headed to change. TreMarkis set his woman on Tynie's bed and mouthed as he left to get into his trunks "Be right back." Tynie showed Sasha her plethora of bikinis, even outlining the "off limits" ones. Bobby and TreMarion took that as their cues to change as well.

Moments later, the ladies were ready, chatting to kill time while awaiting their men, and Tynie's dad. "Girl, you got to teach me more moves. I really don't want things to stale out with Bobby." Tynie implored "Sure, just promise to show me your best maneuvers." Sasha giggled. TreMarkis went to Bobby asking "Dude, is it too soon to get her a promise ring? I really want to be with her." Bobby instructed "Here's what ya do, ya ask her what she feels about ya get any answer that you think is a yes, run with it!" "Girl, TreMarkis just mentioned getting you a promise ring. He's got it BAD already! I am so happy for ya!" Tynie whispered, having overheard that, hugging Sasha tightly.

"TreBaby, come here." Sasha requested. TreMarkis raced to her then, as she continued. "Is it true? You want to get me a promise ring? You want to stay with me?" TreMarkis answered "Yes Sasha-boo it's all true. In terms of the promise rings, just need you to come with me when I do that, so I get what my woman likes.." "Sasha-boo? TreBaby? Awwwwww!" Bobby and Tynie teased simultaneously. "Congrats guys!" TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie all said together after.

"I guess we have a choice y'all: Either relax in the Jacuzzi and make Sasha wait for that ring. Or get the ring, party and end the night in the Jacuzzi.. It's my new sister's choice. That's right Sasha, you've just been adopted by my heart." Tynie beamed. "The ring! Get the ring! Jacuzzi later!" Sasha squealed. The guys busted up laughing at that, because it sealed the ladies reputation as acting alike.

With that 180 on the plans everyone got dressed, leaving their swimsuits on underneath, and decided to meet back up in the master bedroom. TreMarion pondered "Ok. How are we going to all fit in Bobby's Jeep legally?" Sasha tossed him her keys requiring "We're not. I have a bigger SUV that can fit more folks. We're taking it. That way we are legal." TreMarion approved "OK! You four make it to Sasha's SUV. I will drive!"

TreMarkis and Bobby scoop their women into their arms, allowing Tynie and Sasha to snuggle up and gasp in happiness at the physiques of their guys. As they're being carried out of the house Tynie advises "TreMarkis, get her 2 rings dude. A plain band she can wear on-shift so when she's around the deviants and jackoffs. I mean perpetrators; they don't see her higher end jewelry and try something on her. Then get one that's pretty much blinged out so Sasha can wear it off-shift around you and show the world."

Bobby added "She'd do the same for me if I wasn't retired man. Listen to her." Sasha refused "Wait, that's too much trouble. Besides, I can always retire; I've put in some years. Yeah my pension may not be as kickass as Bobby's, but it beats my man having to do that just to keep me safe." TreMarkis plans "As soon as I get a call from people doing an investigation because of some deviant jackoffs as my sister put it, baby your pension won't be what you live on alone. You will share in my part of the riches my sister won in the lotto. It's a man's job to provide for his woman. Please let me do this."

Sasha giggled "That settles it. I am putting in my papers A.S.A.P., and not to love you for the money, either. To love you without having you lose sleep and fret over my safety around the jackoff deviants." Bobby guessed "Sounds like we have a couple parties to plan... and knowing my wife, the captain is a VIP to both." Tynie's turn to giggle, she does to the point where happy tears escape her eyes.

TreMarion heard the tail end of that conversation and stated "Bobby, you plan the parties, I handle everything else. I insist. That's my gift to the new couple and you two." Bobby had his woman by the passenger door, still in his arms, and managed to pop the door open. He didn't set her down until Tynie was in the seat. TreMarkis blurted "Epic!" Sasha mouthed "I'm waiting dear..." TreMarkis raced to the other side of the SUV, and pulled off that move he just saw Bobby do perfectly. Sasha and Tynie shared a high five at that point, and then their men hopped in the car. TreMarion looked to the heavens and mouthed "They're happy. Finally. Love and Miss you dear."

Tynie caught it and buried her head into Bobby's chest to cry. Sasha knew better than to ask, then TreMarkis whispered "Our mama died of cancer a few years back, it still kills Tynie to see Dad do that. She died in Tynie's arms." Sasha petted Tynie's back and said "Newfound sister, she's happy. I feel it. She hooked us up with each other. Enjoy the day. She'd want that." Tynie nodded, realizing her "newfound sister" was right on the money. TreMarkis mouthed to Bobby "They're already tight.. NICE." Bobby responded "It's good man. Real good." TreMarion hopped into the driver's seat without a word, and they were off.

TreMarion decreed as he drove "Today is a celebration, so unless it's a fed or other authority blowing up your phone: Don't answer it. No dwelling on bullshit allowed or I start tickling people. That's not a threat, it's a promise!" Everyone in the car erupted in laughter, each one knowing that he meant business. Moments later they arrived at Aarons Custom Rings, TreMarkis snaking out of the car first.

When Sasha tried to hop out of the car on her own, her TreBaby carried her instead much like he did in the house. Bobby followed suit when Tynie tried exiting. The men had their women again in their arms, the ladies loved every second of it. TreMarion shut the car off, closed the doors and locked it remotely before joining them.

Tynie and Bobby stayed back and let TreMarkis pick the ring he felt was right for Sasha. She went with TreMarkis to see what rings he had on his mind, even pointed a few out to him. "Which one does my baby love best? He asked her, Sasha's staring at a 24 carat solo diamond on a white gold band. "That one is hot baby.. Please?" Sasha asked while pointing to the one she'd stared at. "Whatever my Sasha-Boo wants.. My Sasha-Boo gets!" TreMarkis beamed as he paid for it. She went to put it on her finger when TreMarkis gave her a hurt look.

"Baby, I know ya love the ring, but please let your man give it to you properly." TreMarkis pleaded. "As you wish TreBaby.. Sorry, I am a lot like your sister. Never had a good man before." Sasha admitted.

Bobby and Tynie are honored they got to be a part of this moment. "Baby, you don't need to worry, I will be your knight in shining armor, your Adonis, your Love for Life.. That is a vow I make before everyone within the sight of my face and the sound of my voice, as God as my witness. With my two hands I will do my absolute damnedest to keep you safe, loved and happy." TreMarkis declared.

What he didn't know was Sasha's dad Dave was there and had heard everything. "Young man, I am Sasha's father. I am happy to hear you say what you did, and honored that we could meet like this. I know you're about to sir me. Don't. Call me Dave. Congrats and welcome to the family. All of you!" Dave told TreMarkis with the last three words aimed at Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie. "Dave, I know you may want to shake my hand, but to steal a line from my sister Tynie: Handshakes are not fit for family. Hugs bind families better, and happier. Thanks for your blessing..." TreMarkis said as he hugged his soon-to-be father in-law. Aaron was in total shock, that has never happened in his store before.

Tynie walked up to Dave and said "Dave, I am so glad you got to see that. Happy to soon be a member of your family." They hugged, with Bobby and TreMarion following suit. No other words spoken, allowing Tynie's to speak for them. "Sis, how'd you rig my dad being here?" Sasha asked. Before Tynie could reply Dave explained "Bobby did, you left your phone in the living room before the break in. He saw my number as the last one called and told me everything. Apparently your "Sis" isn't the only sneak in that house!"

Bobby busted up laughing "No, but I DID learn from the master!" Tynie shot him a half shocked-Half embarrassed look, then started giggling "It's true, he did." TreMarion just watched that all happen, only being able to laugh at the uniqueness of how it all rolled out.

"Daddy, come with us to Bobby's. We need to celebrate and it wouldn't be right if you weren't there. I already know Mama won't come. Heifa's too busy getting coked out of her damn mind. I don't want that shit around me or my family. Daddy, they are family now. Please understand I meant no dishonor to you by what I said about Mama." Sasha inferred.

"Sasha, you have every right to not want her around. I was almost late in getting here. I had a court date, I divorced that coke fiend today. She didn't even show. I won by default. She can now live on the streets with her coke!" Dave bragged. TreMarion chimed in "Celebrations all around. Dave, ya did what I woulda done in your shoes man. Welcome to my family."

With that, TreMarion and Dave hugged before everyone left heading for their cars. "Dave, here's my number. If you lose us while following me out there; Call and one of us will give ya directions." Bobby offered as Dave took the number and hopped into his car.

Tynie and Sasha raced to the car, giving their men a break from carrying them, as TreMarkis, TreMarion, and Bobby tailed them. In a moment, everyone was in their respective rides, heading for Bobby's to celebrate.

Inside forty five minutes they arrived, with TreMarion and Dave meeting up outside their cars. TreMarkis and Bobby went back to carrying the ladies to the house, with Dave and TreMarion following. "They always do that, it's a treat my woman like royalty thing. Kind of cute actually." TreMarion told Dave. "As long as my Sasha is loved, happy, protected and respected, I am good with whatever they do." Dave replied.

As everyone made it to the front door, Bobby got it unlocked and opened without having Tynie leave his arms. "Dude, you are EPIC at that!" TreMarkis boasted. "Yep, she just looooves it!" Bobby bragged back. Sasha decreed "Alright guys, enough yapping. I want to start partying!" Tynie laughed "That's my sista!" as the two shared a high five. TreMarion and Dave giggled noting their daughters act alike quite often, as if they really were sisters.

Bobby sets Tynie down while kissing her deeply, which causes TreMarkis to try that on Sasha. The women simply loved it, and moaned out approvingly. TreMarion and Dave went straight to the liquor, figuring they best get drinks ready for all of them. Right before the door can be closed, the Captain shows up declaring "I have news. Good news. The people who caused a special agent to call you at that obscenely early hour are incarcerated. They insisted on a trial, which I just came from. The idiots demanded a bench trial and Lost! They All got natural life with No shot at parole!" Everyone cheered, and then Sasha walked up to the Captain and muttered "I'm retiring."

The captain hugged her mandating "We deal with the papers later. Seems like a party is about to break out and Tynie owes me a few beers!" Next thing the Captain knew the door was being shut behind him and a cold one was being handed his way. "Lemme start on that little debt.. OK?" Tynie mumbled. Sasha broke the hold with her now soon-to-be-former boss, and he scored up the beer Tynie offered then chugged it right in front of her. "Nice!" Tynie boasted, as TreMarkis took care of the can and secured the house. "Sit back Captain, there's a party about to break out; you're a VIP." Bobby informed. "You sound like your woman already, it's awesome!" The Captain replied as he obliged Bobby's request. Dave and TreMarion plied the others with drinks, except TreMarion. "Wait on that dad, I got something to say. I want to hold off on chugging beers til I do." Everyone else set their drinks down at that second figuring it best to chug when they all were.

TreMarkis urgently took to one knee and pulled out the black box which held her ring open before proposing: "Sasha Marie Williams, you have shown my once-jaded heart that real love exists. Your smile has lit up my life in ways I never thought could happen to me. Your affection has opened new doors to my soul, ones of happiness. When I swore I would do my very damnedest to keep you respected, loved, happy, and protected: I meant every last syllable. Will you please do me the eternal honor of being my wife?" Sasha was bawling happy tears when she bellowed contently "YES I WILL!"

TreMarkis scooped her up with both arms, sliding the ring on her finger while distracting her with a kiss. Hoots and hollers echoed through the room they were in. Everyone was happy; Sasha was lost in the beauty of the ring on her hand. "Girl, lemme see it!" Tynie squealed. Sasha modeled it off for everyone, elated and giggling every time she flashed it. Bobby ran over to TreMarkis honoring "Congrats brother!" Tynie took her turn at rushing TreMarkis "Congrats!" With a spin Tynie hollered "LETS PARTY!"

The Captain offered to Sasha "I would be honored to officiate your wedding, Congrats." She bear hugged him and whispered "Absolutely!" That hold broke off; everyone drank and danced having a kickass time. Before long Tynie's "beer debt" to the Captain was paid off, with everyone giggling.

After several hours of drinking, dancing and partying, Tynie notices the Captain is a few sheets to the wind. "Captain, you are not driving home in this condition! I do not care if I have to personally search you for your keys and basically steal them from you. I don't want you hurt or catching a DUI, you're staying here tonight." Tynie commanded, noting the intoxication level of Bobby and Sasha's ex-boss.

"Thank you. I agree. I shouldn't be driving. Here are my keys." The captain slurred out. Tynie tossed the keys to Dave ordering "Stash these til the Captain's sober. If I should fall asleep and he asks for them WAKE ME." Dave confirmed "Consider it done." Bobby watched that all happen, and was proud of his woman for being so protective. "That's my baby! Sorry Captain, if she didn't do it, she'd have had me.." Bobby mentioned. "No Apologies, she's a helluva woman. Especially for forbidding me driving while drunk. Some party hosts won't do that." The Captain overruled.

"Enough serious shit. We are partying here for God's sake! Let's get back to that!" Sasha declared, and silently everyone concurred. More drinks shared, dancing, and a whole lot of giggling. Another couple hours pass when Tynie and Sasha started realizing they needed to be cut off from drinking, so they hugged everyone and went to sleep it off. The Captain was passed out in the recliner at this point, and TreMarion said "Thank God Tynie stopped him from driving. He never woulda made it home." TreMarkis covered the captain prior to hugging everyone left and going to bed with his woman. Dave told Bobby "I'm good on the couch. I know you won't let me drive home. I already had my keys stashed by the Captain's." TreMarion and Bobby had one more each before they went to bed.

TreMarkis noticed Sasha was sleeping with her ring on, and gently took it off to place it in the box. Sasha moaned out in protest, but then TreMarkis worried "Baby, it's not good for you to sleep in the ring. The diamond could cut my angel in her sleep and hurt the woman of my heart's core existence.. I don't want that.." Sasha sighed acceptingly, awaiting his embrace. That wait didn't take long; literally just as soon as the ring was back in the box he had his Sasha-boo in his arms while they slept. TreMarion saw it all and said quietly "Good job son. Congrats.."

With that utterance, TreMarion went to his bed, just as his head hit the pillow, he was out. Clear across the house Bobby sees his woman passed out on his side of the bed, noting Tynie was comfortable, he leapt onto her side of the bed. Tynie rolled over and nuzzled her man while cuddling. "Yeah, I got it damn good." She said in her sleep. "I got it just as good as you do." Bobby replied. With a quick kiss, they fell asleep intertwined in each other's arms.

"Waking up with my ex-boss in the house. That's going to be interesting." Bobby muttered in his sleep. "I did that to save his ass, just like he'd save ours. Yep that is going to be funny!" Tynie replied also in her slumber.

Early the next morning, the Captain has a bitchin headache and mutters "I'm taking a day off; I have vacation time lined up, may as well use it." Right before he can call in, the Chief of D's is calling him to tell him he is to be off-shift for a while. "There were threats against you placed by Kenyon's girlfriend Ralytha. They were credible enough that the brass alerted the feds. Your vacation starts now; I will call you when it's ok for you to come back." After that, the line goes dead and the Captain sets down his phone.

Dave woke up shortly after that call and inquired "Captain, what's going on?" The Captain educates "I'm on vacation, ordered by the Chief of D's because Kenyon's girlfriend Ralytha placed credible threats against my life. Bad enough that the feds were alerted." Dave gasped "Dude, you best not hide shit from Tynie. She loves you, but according to her brother she's a vengeful bitch when people hide shit from her. You'd pay for that til the end of time."

"I heard my name? Captain, he isn't lying." Tynie said groggily. "I'm waiting til everyone's up. I told Dave already because he's going to scan the outside perimeter for anyone suspicious." The captain refused. Dave went right to work on that upon hearing it. In short order the other three were up and huddled around the Captain. "I'm off indefinitely, Ralytha who is Kenyon's girlfriend, placed credible threats against me bad enough for the chief of D's to alert the feds." The captain told them.

Just then Sasha's phone rang; it was the chief of D's "Sir, can I file for retirement by fax? I heard about the captain and I was going to file my papers today." The Chief of D's answer "Absolutely. I will get Bobby's fax number and we can get right on that. Good luck in retirement." They hung up as Tynie took the Captain's phone to text that information to the Chief of D's. Dave returned and told everyone he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, or anyone. Bobby went to his fax machine to await Sasha's papers. That wait wasn't longer than ten minutes, inside another twenty, Sasha had them filled out and signed to be faxed back.

Tynie lividly demanded to know "Why do people always got to fuck with my paradise and my people!" The Captain leapt back in shock, never seeing Tynie in that mood before. TreMarkis covered "Sis, they're the fuckups, not your paradise. Your people are covered, the law's on our side. Breathe, please. Do what ya got to do to calm down. Don't let fuckups ruin your day." Tynie slowly started breathing deeply as Bobby took over the post TreMarkis had by his wife. "Baby, he's right. Come here, you need this." Bobby requested as he held her as tightly as possible. Tynie's face went from pissed off red to mellow and content in minutes. TreMarion stood by the Captain and whispered "What you saw with her being livid is how she is when people hide shit." The captain nodded seconds after getting that word.

Sasha returned with a fax saying her retirement took effect immediately, for her own protection, which actually elated her. TreMarkis scooped her up and whispered "Not now: Tynie's pissed. Y'all can yap all ya want when she's fully calmed down." Dave went over by the Captain and TreMarion asking them if they needed anything. "Dude, you are staying here til they get the bitch that threatened the captain. We will help you with clothes or whatever. Tell us you don't have pets to attend to.." Dave shook his head, and with that it was done.

A knock at the door made everyone jump, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF NOW!" Tynie hollered loud enough to echo. "Chief of D's NYPD!" The answer came back; right then Dave opened it to see a badge. After a confirming nod, the Chief of D's was let in. "Well they got the bitch, she is due in court tomorrow. You are not going to that court date. I will call you with the results. Since the idiot broad demanded a bench trial I have a hunch how it will wind up. Have a good one. No I wasn't tailed." With that he left.

"Baby, you scared the shit out of the Chief of D's and the Captain inside an hour of each other. Your ferociousness is a total turn on!" Bobby whispered in Tynie's ear, making her blush. "Later baby, we have guests. Besides, I want to see how else I can turn you on in one day." She whispered back.

"Dad, can the Captain and Dave stay at my new apartment til this shit blows over? That way they aren't crashing in recliners and on a couch." TreMarkis poses. TreMarion's reply "Good plan son. Captain, get Dave's keys and go to this address." The Captain is handed the location, then he and Dave leave at once with waves to all as the Captain locks the door behind him. TreMarion then returns to his room, which was soundproofed, something he'd be grateful for momentarily.

"Sorry I did that to your ex- boss Bobby, I just figured one night where they crashed was plenty." TreMarkis apologizes. Bobby countered "Dude, you did right. Thank you for that. No apologies needed." Sasha rushed up on TreMarkis elating as they met up "Smarts must run in the family. The way you were so authoritative with that plan coming from a question. Tre-baby, that was hot!" TreMarkis takes that as his cue to get private time with his woman, carrying her back to their room. They get to being alone and within minutes moans of erotic heaven are heard throughout the house.

"Baby, come with me to our room Your Queen has a surprise for you." Tynie provocatively slurred at Bobby, who then raced to their room after her. Tynie does a quick turn into her closet to change, as Bobby gets out of his clothes as fast as he can. She is in that skimpy black lingerie outfit Bobby got her moments later, and she struts right up to him while he howls and hoots. They were the kind of aroused where they needed to get buckwild fast, in that notion Bobby straight up ripped off the outfit she just put on. "Be ferocious with me baby.." Bobby howled into her ear. Tynie pushed him onto his back on their bed, as soon as his head hit the pillows she leapt right onto his manhood, ravaging him with all she had. Time slid by as they made wild love, Tynie and Bobby making absolutely certain each were sated. Bobby's request of Tynie was more than made real, which stunned them both.

When they were able to breathe again, they said together "that was Hot!" Tynie puffed her chest in pride, knowing she gave her man the very best intimacy she could. Bobby returned the chest puffing, for the exact same reason, just reversed. They kissed and giggled, then snuggled as they slept.

Sasha and TreMarkis were in the living room by now, they heard the moans from the master bedroom. "Get notes on how to make love to me like that! You are amazing, apparently that was Earth shattering for them. I want my own Earth shattering." Sasha said jealously. TreMarkis returned "I don't need notes on that, we just need to find our own way to shatter Earth when making love.. Let them have theirs." Sasha smiled, knowing her man was right.

They resolved to cuddle and watch movies the rest of the night, even falling asleep on the couch together. TreMarion slept through it all, just glad to finally have peace in his heart from his kids being happy.

Paradise actually was not fucked up.. TreMarkis had told Tynie the truth on that one...


	13. Ch 13

New Legend Made In Paradise

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: I don't own the characters linked to Law and Order CI, Dick Wolf Does. Any other characters or locations are mine though.

The day after Bobby and Tynie basically ditched James from their home and lives, Tynie is awake before Bobby. With a quick kiss as to not disturb his slumber, she gets out of bed thinking to herself. "He has no clue what I have up my sleeves." Bobby reaches for her in his sleep, and gets a clump of blanket instead, which for a split second makes his heart skip a beat. Tynie takes that as her cue to roll him onto his stomach to give him a massage. The minute he is totally face down in a way to where he can still breathe, she straddles him at the waist, then begins rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, my poor King has so much tension. I'm going to take care of that. "She plans softly. Bobby moans "Baby that feels so good." as she continues the massage around his neck.

About ten minutes later she decides "Oh hell, I will replace this pajama top," then she rips it right off of him. The massage continues down his broad shoulders, with Bobby moaning in pleasure. "Baby, this is amazing!" Tynie makes it to the back of Bobby's left shoulder, and notices a muscle tension knot. "Baby, why did you not tell me this was hurting you?" She worries, sets to working that knot out of his body, which didn't take long. Slowly she massages across his back to his right shoulder, repeats how she rubbed down the left. Bobby was far from protesting, if anything he was enjoying it. The process continued down his right arm to his hand, then returns across his back to the left arm stopping at that hand.

Tynie then massages from the shoulder blades down to his hips, meticulously rubbing out every muscle tension knot she came upon.

All Bobby could do was pleasuredly moan, which she took as her egging on. When she reached his beltline, she hops off of him and proceeds to massage from the waist down to his toes as she could through the pajama bottoms. Every section of his muscles from the hips to his toes was paid an intense amount of attention to, Tynie making sure her man had every kink in his muscles worked out.

With that completed, Bobby rolls over all smiles as he tells her "Baby that was one hell of an amazing way to wake me up. Damn that felt phenomenal! Where'd you learn that?" Tynie's reply being a silent point to the sky while mouthing "Mama." Bobby then kisses her deeply, allowing his affection to be the answer to Tynie's pondering if he wanted her to do that again. Tynie didn't even know Bobby caught that she was curious until the kiss broke off and he said "It was all over your face." Tynie looks deeply into his eyes and asks "Am I really that predictable?" Bobby laughs "No, it's just you can catch when I'm thinking by the look on my face, figured I'd try that on you." Tynie giggled as Bobby tore off her pajama top. "That gets replaced later." He declared.

Bobby then requests "We are equals, baby please get on your stomach, and I owe my woman a massage." Tynie complies, anxious to see what his magnificent hands can to in that aspect. Bobby straddles her as she did him and starts right away on her neck. "My poor Queen has been carrying a lot of stress; I can feel it in your muscles." He says as he takes his time working out a pretty good sized tension knot in her neck. When he got to her shoulders, he swore "I'm going to make you feel like you did me." Tynie moaned out in pleasure, until he made it to her right shoulder blade. A gasp of pain through her teeth and Bobby asks "When did this happen? Was it when baby tried one of my moves on me?" Tynie admits "No, lover. That shoulder pops out on its own. You can thank my former husband for that one." Bobby used the rage building in him to massage deeply into his woman's shoulder blade until he hears a pop. "Ahh, that did it, much better now." Tynie sighed, going back to being pleased by her man's rubdown. Bobby's fuming still, that angry energy rerouted it into massaging his woman's right arm, til he reached the cast "I will rub that part of your arm down when this cast is off." Bobby vowed as he took those gorgeous hands and went to work on her left arm, going from the shoulder to her hand. "Ooooh! Baby is so strong..." Tynie pleasedly groans. Bobby considered that his egging on, went from her shoulder blades to her hips, using the same ferocity that he had done the first section that was massaged.

When he gets to her pajama bottoms, he follows her suit on the massage, doing his best while keeping them on her. Tynie giggles when Bobby massages her feet especially the soles, causing Bobby to make a mental note of the new spot to make her chuckle in a tickle war. About ten minutes later, Tynie beamed "Baby that kicked ass. I am so relaxed right now. Thank you." Bobby's modest reply was "Learned from the best." With that he helps her out of bed, and before going to the kitchen gives her one of his tops to wear.

TreMarion is up by the time they get to the kitchen, making them breakfast. "You guys have been absolutely awesome to me, this is the very least I can do." TreMarion insisted. Bobby kisses Tynie rather deeply, stopping her protesting that remark. They go to sit on the couch and cuddle, all smiles. "Baby that massage, damn!" Bobby bragged. "Only the very best for my baby, and from you apparently." Tynie replies modestly.

A few knocks on the door distract them, and Tynie goes to answer it. "Heya Dave, come on in man." Tynie says as Dave walks in. "TreMarkis and Sasha will be here later." Dave informs. "Ya want breakfast man?" TreMarion asks "Only if I can help ya with it." Dave answers. TreMarion nods and Dave goes to the kitchen to aid in making the meal. Bobby is relaxed on the couch awaiting his woman by this time, and she races to meet up with him. "Baby, ya didn't have to run to me." Bobby chides.

"Don't like keeping my man waiting. Learned that from TreMarkis." Tynie retorts. In a leap, she is snuggled up inside Bobby's embrace. "I am nervous, I've only handled shotguns in a firing situation, Daddy insisted I know how to handle and respect guns, and he didn't have handguns." Tynie considered. "You'll do fine lover, I will be there to help you with that." Bobby soothed.

"Sounds like Bobby wasn't kidding about getting her to the gun range, I know they want us to keep eyes on TreMarkis and Sasha while they're gone." Dave realized. "Actually I was going to do that, but I was also going to re-arrange their living room too." TreMarion stated. "Daddy, if ya plan to do that, make sure TreMarkis and Sasha are in the sauna or Jacuzzi relaxing. Sasha knows which bikinis of mine she can use." Tynie shouts. Dave and TreMarion nod as they simultaneously say "Got it!" Bobby giggles "Baby had that rigged." Tynie looks dead in his eyes and mouths "Duh." The two burst out laughing after that, their giggles extend over several minutes. "So baby, how ya want to do this? Ya want me trying for the same demands a cop has for firearms proficiency, or do ya want sniper quality? I got to know so I can gauge it in my head." Tynie elaborates.

"Start with the cop one, and if you wish go for sniper quality." Bobby answers, silently praying he gets to see his woman shoot a gun like a sniper. "She's actually pretty damn good at sniper shots. I am a Marine Vet, by the way Korea, and I taught her everything I know. " TreMarion declares, shocking Bobby. "Yep, Daddy has several military awards too. He knows this now, but I had them shipped to TreMarkis's house a couple days ago when he was asleep." Tynie brags. "You little Shit!" TreMarion giggles. Dave presents the couple with a plate each of ham and eggs with bacon on the side, smiling as he fights back laughing his ass off. The two feast on that dish, taking time away from conversing to fully enjoy it.

"The legend in my life can shoot like a Marine." Dave giggles. "Baby, I want to take you more than once to the gun range before helping you get your FOID card. New York law isn't as bitchy as IL, so I don't see a problem with you becoming certified." Bobby plans. "I kind of expected that. Actually I woulda been madder than hell if you didn't make sure of my capacities with a handgun by having me repeatedly test with you there at the gun range. Not only that, I am the wife of a retired NYPD detective." Tynie divulges.

Bobby puffs his chest in pride after receiving that answer, grateful for his woman's common sense with guns, and as he catches the last line she said, Bobby chuckles "I never thought of that as a perk." Dave returns to the couch to pick up and clean the dishes, getting sidetracked by a knock at the door.

TreMarkis and Sasha are arm-in-arm as Dave lets them in. "You two will get to enjoy their sauna and Jacuzzi. Tynie's orders." TreMarion advises before eating the same dish he gave the couple. Sasha giggles "Tynie gets shit done!" TreMarkis giggles with her, allowing that realization to go unchecked otherwise. The other couple makes it to the kitchen to find plates ready for them, and TreMarkis says "Eat first baby, I know how my sister is about that." Sasha hops up to the table and complies without another word, as TreMarkis follows her lead.

As everyone else is eating, Tynie hops up and gives Bobby her hand. "Baby is excited. I'm glad for that." Bobby says taking her hand and scooping her up into his arms to give her yet another kiss before they go to get dressed for their day.

"I'm going casual, going to be as comfortable as I can before I try to show my man what I can to with a handgun." Tynie informs. "Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that you look amazing in anything?!" Bobby asks, hurt. Tynie gives him an apologetic smile, distracting Bobby just long enough for her to pinch his ass. The reaction to that move was loud enough to echo across the first level of their house. Sasha looks up and says "Mental note duly one Sis!"

"Wait, did Bobby just squeal?" TreMarkis jokes as TreMarion defends "If Sasha pinched your ass, how would you react?" TreMarkis mouths "True." Sasha and Dave are busting up laughing at that, the chuckles echoing throughout the house. By now, Bobby and Tynie are in their room, headed for their respective closets. A simple T-shirt and jeans with tennis shoes on each of them is chosen. Bobby grabs up two of his handguns with ammo for both, stashing it all in carrying cases before the couple leaves. After that, they sneak out of the house as the other four finish up their breakfasts, only offering waves as their farewell. "That was the quietest I have ever seen them leave. Maybe Tynie really is nervous." Dave mentions as TreMarkis declares "She's proficient as hell in shotguns. Handguns, not so much." "God, don't let either one of those two get hurt during Tynie's handgun trial." Sasha prays as the other three mouth "Amen."

Bobby and Tynie get to his Jeep, he opens her door. As she snakes in, he returns the pinch she gave him to her ass. When she settles in, Bobby elects to broodingly strut to his side. "Ooh baby!" Tynie wails in pure heaven after seeing that. "Someone loved what they saw. I heard you even with the doors and windows shut. "Bobby declares. "It's very sexy when you strut like that." Tynie replies.

Before Bobby settles in, the carrying cases with the guns in them are placed gently in the backseat behind the driver's door. Bobby then blushes in gratitude for his woman's regards in that scope, and as that line hits his ears, they drive off. About an hour later, they arrive at R.T.'s Gun Range, and Bobby goes for the carrying cases.

Tynie hops out of the car while he gets that together, then shuts her door, and races to his side. They walk at each other's hip to the sign-in desk after Bobby shuts the doors on the driver's side and locks their ride remotely. R.T. introduces himself and asks "How many are shooting? Ya both have valid ID's?" Bobby plans "I am teaching my wife here how to handle and fire my handguns." Tynie goes for her ID while that is said, and places it on the counter, then Bobby follows her suit. R.T checks them and says, "Alright, you two are on range lines 12 and 13." Bobby starts in that direction, with Tynie in tow.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." Bobby consoles. Tynie perks right up from that, feeling a gel of peace enwrap her soul from his words. At range line 12, Tynie finds safety glasses and headphones putting them both on. Bobby hands gets into one of the carrying cases, loads the gun before handing it to her. The target had already been set up by then, as Tynie takes every precaution not to trip the trigger or pop the safety off before being ready to fire. Watching her, Bobby makes mental notes of his woman's form, smiling at just how appropriate she is with his firearm.

Unknown to those two, the Chief of D's is in range line 11 practicing for his proficiency test. Tynie takes a few deep breaths before going into a stance with the gun drawn in both hands, with her left index finger hovering the trigger. "Just like a cop, very nice." Is heard from behind them both, and Bobby takes a slight turn to see the Chief of D's behind him, the Chief of D's then asking "Mind if I watch her?" Bobby shakes his head and replies "She may like the extra critique." The Chief of D's nods and Bobby says "Whenever you're ready babe." *BLAM* *cock back*BLAM* *cock back* *BLAM* *cock back* *BLAM* *cock back* *BLAM *cock back* *BLAM* is heard by the two guys, and when the clip is empty the gun stays in the cock back position. Tynie gently slips her finger away from the trigger and pops the chamber back to a resting pose with her left hand, as her right index finger pops the safety into place, and then she puts it back into the carrying case.

Taking the safety headset off, Tynie hears from the Chief of D's "Very nice form with that handgun, Tynie." She replies "Thank ya sir. Would ya like to see how I did?" Bobby and the Chief of D's nod at the same time, as a switch appears to Tynie. She flips it bringing the target close to them, and then reaches up to pull it off the chained holder. Bobby takes one look at his woman's target and bellows proudly "Damn! You got all point blank range shots, and the targets are set 100 feet away!" The Chief of D's cheers "Excellent shooting Tynie, I'm impressed. Very Much so." Tynie blushes at the praise and literally bows to the Chief of D's in gratitude.

"Does she always bow to guys?" The Chief of D's asks. "As far as I know, you're the first one ever." Bobby assumes. Tynie takes her target from Bobby and says "Pardon my language Chief of D's, but I kicked ASS!" Chief of D's counters "Language pardoned, I agree. You are the first civilian I have ever seen shoot like that."

Bobby implores "If ya want to, come over to our place. We are so celebrating this!" The Chief of D's nods and plans "I'll call first. See ya later." Tynie goes to close the carrying case to the firearm, handing Bobby her target. Other cops show up, and when Bobby braggingly shows off the target they state as one "Damn! She does kick ass with a firearm!" Tynie blushes and returns "Thanks guys."

With that, the couple exits clearing the crowd in that range line, heading for the one reserved for Bobby. Tynie takes back her target and the carrying case, to free up Bobby's hand as the other one had another carrying case and gun in it. A similar consideration given by him for the firearm he was going to shoot.

The same safety attire put on by Bobby, and within moments the firing begins. Tynie watches in honor of her man for not only keeping his promise, but in wonder as to his proficiency with a handgun given that she's never seen him open fire in person.

As the clip is emptied in his firearm, he makes the exact same moves he saw her do, then flips the switch to get his target. Tynie takes one look at it and eludes "Another thing we do alike.." Bobby glows at that, noting what she meant by it after he glances at the target, slickly taking the carrying case from her for the gun she used. Tynie then leads him out of the firing range and for the front desk to collect their ID's. R.T says to Bobby "Heard your little woman seriously impressed the Chief of D''s." Tynie attests "Yep, and I even bowed to him. Never done that before, I was just so grateful for his comments and the time he took out of his busy day to witness my first time ever firing a handgun. Pretty good considering my right hand is in a cast." R.T. is blown away by that as Bobby explains "Her dad is a Marine Korea Vet who taught her firing styles on shotguns. Never owned handguns before. A recent car wreck caused the cast."

R.T. glowed and asked "Which target is hers?" Tynie lifts up the target in her right hand, and with one glance R.T. bellows out "Young lady, you JUST made R.T.'s gun range history. You are the first civilian to fire like a sniper in the existence of this establishment!" Tynie squeaks "Sweet!" Bobby retorted "Baby's being modest, even the Chief of D's said you kicked ass dear." R.T. came from around the counter and bowed to Tynie, as he said "I am honored to be the owner of the gun range you chose for this history in your life." The trouge of cops that originally swarmed Tynie after the Chief of D's left sees this and begins a chant "TYNIE!TYNIE!TYNIE!TYNIE!"

With a ginger wave, she greets the new fans "Anyone want an autograph or a picture with me? If so form a line." Bobby steps back as the cops fall in line as if in military cadence of the minds, scooping the target from her left hand so she can make good on the autograph promises. Each cop gets their turn in pose with Tynie, with signed pieces of paper to follow the pictures.

Thirty-seven autographs and pictures later, and R.T. stands by Bobby silently asking for his. Tynie relates "Of course sweetie, come here." Bobby gets ahold of R.T.'s camera from the counter and takes the shot. A quick autograph from Tynie, and R.T. returns their ID's so they can leave. At each other's hip they exit, with the trouge of cops following as if they were trailing a Hollywood movie star. "Baby's famous again." Bobby brags.

"I wouldn't have been if not for you love. "Tynie swears. Inattentive to the time it took, they arrive back at their ride as Bobby opens it remotely. He then places the carrying cases and his target in the seat behind him. Tynie is still holding her target, when she races to his side of the car to reverse chivalry on him. Bobby is half settled in when she whispers "My man is a phenom to my heart and life." He sits back and blushes at that as she walks to her side and gets in. "Baby is my heart and life's angel." Bobby says as she gets settled in, only to get her blushing. He leaps to give her a kiss, and even with the windows and doors shut, they hear cheers from the fangroup of cops Tynie has amassed.

The sheer heat of that kiss leaves its mark on the windows, and the aftermath is both of them blushing. Tynie settles back in her seat, when Bobby notices she hasn't let go of her target. "I will handle that for my Queen." He offers as it gets placed behind her in the backseat. "Ooooh my man is sexy! That move got me up close and personal with his divine muscles." Tynie whispers. Bobby is red as a rose at that remark, and he settles back in his seat before saying "My Queen is a Goddess, finer than words."

Tynie's turn to be redder than roses hits as those syllables grace her ears. Bobby flashes the headlights to warn Tynie's new fans that they were about to leave, and the crowd backs off. Soon as the throughway out of the parking lot is clear for them to pull away, they leave. Echoes of cheers follow them, with the "Tynie" chant intermixed.

"I didn't mean to be famous to a bunch of cops, or to floor the Chief of D's. The whole bowing thing just happened. "Tynie mumbled. "Baby, they were flattered, those cops are rookies. You just inspired them, and as for the Chief of D's, flooring him is an honor badge. The bowing thing kind of threw him off though. Please enjoy it." Bobby translated. Almost an hour later, they arrive home. Bobby gets out and instead of carrying in the firearms in their cases, goes for Tynie's side of the car. She scores up her target, as he scoops her out of their ride and sets her on the ground. He then turns around to get the guns and his target, allowing her to check him out the entire time. A purr of excited contentment escapes Tynie's lips as he comes back to her. "Baby like what she saw?" Bobby questioned. "Your Queen loves everything you do!" Tynie purrs out as she goes straight to being at his hip.

Each one is blushing at the other's remarks as they stride towards their front door. Dave welcomes them in, and Bobby sets the carrying cases with the firearms on the kitchen table before bragging "My baby FLOORED the Chief of D's! Her form was VERY professional! We didn't even know he was there! A trouge of rookie cops cheered her and asked for pictures and autographs after that. She actually bowed to the Chief of D's after he saw what she did with the handgun! She made gun range HISTORY with her proficiency! Baby show them the target!" Tynie raises her target up for TreMarion and Dave to see it. "Damn!" Dave elates, as TreMarion brags "Nice!" TreMarkis and Sasha are dressed, as she is being carried to where the bragging could be heard." Tynie, our feminist Tynie, bowed to a guy?!" TreMarkis questioned as Sasha defended "Baby, the Chief of D's is a major brother around this town. The bowing was a respect move. Shocking yes, but hell I woulda done the same thing. I already know my pregnancy forbids me from gun range time.. Tynie's unspoken orders."

Bobby agreed "Yep, and my ass would be in a sling for quite a while if I disregarded those unspoken orders. Sasha, when the baby's older or can be babysat I will take ya to the range. I know that's how my baby would want it." Tynie objects "Thank ya for verbally defending me sista, but since you're pregnant, don't do that again. No stress linked to me will affect that baby if I can help it! Bobby's right too."

TreMarion declares "That kid has one hell of a protective auntie." Dave puffs his chest and says "That's her unspoken legend; she defends those who matter with all she is. That bighearted woman is a jem to this family." Tynie blushes.

Out of seemingly no place in that moment, Bobby realizes TreMarkis said something about his wife that wasn't known to him as of yet "Baby's a feminist. Never knew that. Shoulda guessed when my love told R.T. that My Queen had NEVER bowed to a guy before." "Yep, I am and have been for years, not nearly as intense with that since you entered my life. The feminism was a defense thing against assholes." Tynie explains getting Bobby to puff his chest and nod, honored that he had stopped her from relying on that for personal defense. "I really HAVE brought out my baby's best." He then brags. "Ya damn right you have, lover!" Tynie replies happily.

TreMarion silently grabs up both Bobby's and Tynie's targets as he takes to putting the carrying cases with the guns in them away, figuring the master bedroom would have a locked chest for the firearms. Upon arriving there, his hunch was right, and the handguns are put away with military precision, alongside the target shot at by his Babygirl. As Tremarion had the task of properly stashing the guns and targets handled, Dave notes teasingly "Bobby's in looooove." "You're Damn right I am!" Bobby gloats. Tynie adds "As I am with Bobby." TreMarkis and Sasha say as one "Awwwww."

TreMarion returns and says "Don't know what I missed, but glad it was a happy moment." Everyone laughs after that, even the teasing of Dave making a comedy minute go down. Moments later, Tynie notices the living room looks different, her appraising "Daddy, you and Dave did a real good job re-arranging that area. TreMarkis get Sasha on that couch and relax." TreMarion bows to his Babygirl, Dave following his lead as TreMarkis does as instructed. "Sista, you can really get shit done." Sasha releases before being laid gently onto the couch by her man. "That's what I'm reputed for." Tynie replies. Bobby asks "What do you want to do today love?" "Cuddle, kiss, relax, and if the Chief of D's can make it: have a few beers with him." Tynie answers. TreMarkis says from across the room while sitting with Sasha to be in his lap "Someone is riding a high right now, apparently the Chief of D's being floored IS major." Sasha teased "Took ya long enough to figure that out!"

Bobby then takes his wife by the hand as they walk close together to the couch joining the other couple. "Sasha, you my sista are a gag!" Tynie laughs. Bobby sits first, and gingerly pulls Tynie to his lap. Dave then sets up a slew of movies for them to watch, mainly comedies as he states "A day of relaxing needs laughs." TreMarion overtakes the recliner, leaving Dave to bring in another chair after he finishes getting their entertainment ready. A couple movies later, Tynie's phone goes off, and Bobby shuts off the movie so she can hear on the other end. "Yes?" Tynie poses "Tynie, I mean Mrs. Goren, this is the Chief of D's. Are you home? I'd like to take Bobby up on that offer to come over and celebrate." The Chief of D's attaches. "Sir, ya had it right the first time. Call me Tynie. Everyone else does. Yep we are home, come on over. Got some beers and I would be honored to have one with ya." Tynie proffers. "Very Well, Tynie. I will only have two. I got to drive home." The Chief of D's accepts. "Sir, as ya wish." Tynie relates. "Tynie, please call me Charlie. I know you're trying to respect me, but since I get to call you by first name, the favor should be returned." Charlie requests. "No sweat Charlie, see ya in a bit." Tynie vows, hanging up and pocketing their phone.

Bobby overhears the exchange and says "You're on first-name basis with the Chief of D's, ya floored him!" Tynie relays "Yep, I apparently did. He's on his way. I'm having two beers with him tonight." TreMarkis, TreMarion, Dave, and Sasha all exclaim as one "Damn! Beers with the Chief of D's, ya did good!"

Tynie half bowed at that accolade, realizing in its own right, there was truth. The others applauded her for the modesty of the given reply and the pride in her prior actions exuded in the claps. Twenty minutes later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie leaps out of Bobby's arms to answer it. On the other side stood Charlie, AKA the Chief of D's, who's holding a six pack of beer.

"Come on in Charlie, Dave put that six pack in the fridge. Daddy, for now please stash Charlie's keys." Tynie instructs as Charlie walks inside. "The key stashing thing is a protocol with her, no one who drinks holds onto their keys. It's her way of deterring intoxicated driving." Bobby explains while coming to Tynie's hip as Charlie hands TreMarion his keys. "Tynie, you are a rare host. I have never walked into someone's home for beers and had my keys stashed in a move for my own defense. May I use that in parties at my home?" Charlie asks. "Sure, that's another reason I had my Daddy, TreMarion, do that. You will get your keys back once you get ready to head home." Tynie explains.

Sasha slips out of TreMarkis's lap and requests "Baby, you should prepare something for us to eat." TreMarkis nods and gets right to work on that. "Sasha, you good?" Tynie asks. "Yes my sista, I appreciate your concern. This relaxing is good for my pregnancy. Thank you." Sasha replies. Charlie walks up to her and says while extending his hand to be shaken "I'm harmless, I know some folks don't like it when people they haven't properly met yet approach them. Call me Charlie. Oh, and Congratulations on the pregnancy." "Charlie, handshakes do not happen in this house. Tynie doesn't like em. To socially inhuman to her, hugs are better, just so ya know. Nice to meet you, and thanks." Sasha counters. Charlie briefly hugs Sasha so she can go back to resting. "I already know Charlie, if I need anything, holler." Charlie nods as he turns to Tynie then mentioning "I hear tales you gave autographs and had pictures taken with a trouge of my rookies." "The tales are true. You left before I could get one with you." Tynie confirms as Bobby gets the camera, already knowing what his wife wanted of him.

In a matter of minutes, Bobby returns and Tynie poses with Charlie, the Chief of D's. A click a flash later and Tynie tells Charlie "You will get this, with an autograph and framed. That's how I roll." Charlie smiles big as life at that, happy with the regards implied by the actions named. Bobby teased "Baby's famous." Charlie defends "Hey, at least she's famous with a good reason. There are people out there with reputations that are less than stellar deeming themselves famous." "Charlie, hon, I love that ya would verbally defend me. Bobby was kidding. We know that if we don't kid with each other that one of us is really pissed." Tynie defends. "My mistake." Charlie replies. "It's cool now she knows that you won't let people mess with her. As of late, that is a major thing with my baby. Too many people with evil selfish agendas have crossed our path." Bobby says.

"Oh, you mean like James? I got wind on him you guys don't know yet. He was actually exploiting her heart to gain her trust and then use that to extort her for K.J. He's already been arrested and indicted for conspiracy to commit extortion and exploitation for profit. His new home is about to be federal jail cell, because like the others he demanded a bench trial. We found a laptop of his with all that mapped out, which is more than enough to end his freedom. That's why I left before getting my autograph from Tynie, also why I brought the beers. Figured you'd want to celebrate, I am a guest here. Didn't feel right coming in empty handed my first time around this place." Charlie expounds, only to be bear hugged, picked up and spun about by Tynie.

"Oh by the way, that little move is a yes to your hunch about celebrating." Bobby affirms, noting that his woman just scored up a guy who has an easy twenty pounds on him for that maneuver. Charlie squeals "Bobby, no offense but your wife is very strong for someone of her frame." Bobby puffs his chest and says "None taken." Tynie attaches "Hey, it's better to be in shape and basically famous for positive stuff like proper firearms proficiencies, than to be a gangbanging asshole." Everyone else there says together "True."

"Oh and Charlie, this whole you bringing beers happens again only if asked. That's how I roll on that. Censorship is also forbidden around here." Tynie declares as Charlie nods affirmingly.

Sasha mentions "Enough talking while standing in the doorway. Someone needs to lock up the front of this house so we can celebrate!" Bobby does just that as Tynie turns to Sasha and beams "Nicely executed." Sasha half bows smiling as TreMarkis says "She learned from the master." Charlie sits on the couch next to Sasha and TreMarkis, allowing the mellow aura of the room envelop him. Bobby walks up to his woman and teases "You and Sasha are totally sisters." Tynie looks him in the eyes and mouths "Umm DUH!" Dave and TreMarion see that, bursting out laughing as they get chairs for everyone but TreMarion.

Once everyone else is seated, Dave sets to handing out drinks. Beers for all except TreMarkis and Sasha, sodas given them. TreMarion resumes overtaking the recliner, Dave sits beside Tynie and Bobby, but only momentarily. Tynie walks up to Charlie, scores up his beer and opens it barehanded, then goes around doing the same for the others prior to getting hers handed to her. Bobby had opened hers as she was distracted. TreMarkis opens the sodas he and Sasha were going to sip on, and everyone is happy.

"Baby, show the Chief of D's your chugging style" Bobby dares. In a flash, Tynie is on her feet bent halfway over so the ends of her hair is almost flailing by her feet with her navel pointed to the sky as she practically inhales her brew ski. Charlie practically stares in intrigue at the display as the others chant "CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" Not even five minutes later, the brewski is gone and the bottle set aside on the nearest end table as Tynie stands upright. "Apparently handguns aren't the only thing you're proficient in. Impressive." Charlie announces, only to get Tynie to half bow silently.

"Doesn't chugging like that hurt your back sis?" Sasha asks. "Oh, sometimes, but I have an exquisite man that would happily massage that pain out of me." Tynie replies getting Bobby to mouth "did that one hurt?" Tynie shakes her head smiling, and he has his verdict. TreMarion says "Evidently my Babygirl is a legend on more levels than I knew of." Dave replies "If she wasn't, she is now!"

Charlie stands up and walks towards Tynie before advising "That was not considered one of the beers we are having together. Just so ya know." Tynie nods. "Son, did a package arrive at your place for me? Babygirl was a sneak and had my medals sent there." TreMarion expounds. "Not yet Dad, but I will keep my eyes out."

"Daddy, the shipping company said to give it five to seven working days, guess I forgot to mention that. Oh and given recent events, the package was insured. Got the best insurance they had for shipping stuff." Tynie declared. "Bobby, your woman is talented and a genius." Charlie says. "Those are a couple of a multitude of things I love about her." Bobby replies grinning.

Dave wonders noticing Tynie's face getting redder by the second "What is this make Tynie blush night or something?" Everyone erupts in chuckles after that was said. Charlie goes for the beers, as Bobby gets Sasha and TreMarkis fresh sodas, leaving Dave to clean up the empty bottles and cans.

As each person has their beverage in hand, Charlie stops Tynie from again going around opening them for folks by saying "You relax too, no sense in us relaxing if you're running about." Tynie complies and sits next to her man. The minute everyone has their libation open Charlie chimes "A toast, to the ONLY civilian I have ever seen in all my years on the Force actually shoot like a sniper and possess a professional regard for handguns. You really DO kick ass Tynie!" All the others shout "HELL YEAH!" and the drinks are sipped upon.

A while later after the libations are gone, Dave insists upon clearing the empty beverage bottles and cans. "Charlie, you are a sweetheart for all you've helped make happen for me and Bobby. These beers I'm having with you are my gratitude gift. Well part of it, the other part is the framed autograph and picture. Mind if I have it sent to your office?" Tynie explains "I'd be happy to receive it and all the other stuff I did. Just my job. Not a big thing." Charlie concurred.

Bobby sets out to get the others another round, having opened them as he gave each their drink. When he reaches his woman's hip he decrees "Another toast, To the Queen of my heart. The Goddess in my life. My core's absolute everything. Tynie Leah Goren, I adore you more than I can explain, worshipping every second that you are mine. I love you now and forever. In my life you have kicked ass and taken names, as your man I am ever more honored." Drinks are raised as the others shout "TO TYNIE!"

Bobby's wife is red in the face, a shade deeper than a blood diamond as they interlink arms and sip each other's beer. The group around them says in mutual timing "Awwwwww" before they begin sipping their drinks. Bobby and Tynie finish their beers as she squeaks only loud enough for him to hear "I did NOT see that coming Bobby, it was very romantic and sweet." Bobby said at the exact same level "I meant EVERY syllable. I took notes on positive mystery from the master." That causes Tynie to squeal loud enough to echo. Everyone else within earshot smiles as they see her that happy, and finally able to relax to bask in it while remaining at her own house.

Some time passes before TreMarion stands up and announces "Charlie, awesome to meet ya finally. My Babygirl is right, you are sweet for what ya did for them. I am hopeful to see you again. Goodnight y'all." Charlie replies "No sweat, TreMarion. You should see me again soon. Have a good night." The others communally wish TreMarion good rest after Charlie's remarks are heard. With that freshly done by those TreMarion loves, and one he's just met in person, TreMarion retires to his bed for the night.

Curiosity gets the better of Charlie as he asks Tynie "So, whatcha going to do for Bobby now that his toast had undertones of loving romance that made ya blush and squeal?" Tynie's answer "I am not disclosing that. He didn't tell me he was going to do what he did. We are equals.. Keeping the playing field level that way." Bobby smiles as big as his jaws would allow at that, knowing his woman meant it. Dave relates "She must really be a master at mystery to say that to the Chief of D's!" Bobby replies "DUH!" TreMarkis and Sasha start the rippling laughter after hearing that.

Charlie says "She really compliments ya Bobby, Congrats!" Tynie then leaps into Bobby's arms, bear hugging him only to be picked up and spun about in his embrace. "So that's where she learned it!" Sasha exclaims. Once Tynie is back on her feet, Bobby answers "Ya Got that reversed." Sasha nods before cuddling TreMarkis. Moments later, she is fast asleep. "Chief of D's, Dave, Bobby, Sis.. We are going home for the night. Yes Sis, I will drive safely. I will also call you if we need anything. Chief of D's, honored to meet ya." Charlie objects "Everyone here call me Charlie, someone tell TreMarion to keep doing that later too. All this formality in a setting of mellowness isn't right. Besides, Tynie shouldn't be the only one here on a first name basis. Good night you three.. Yes I referenced the baby she's carrying. Please be safe. Hope to see ya soon." Bobby, Dave and Tynie all say their goodnight's and TreMarkis whisks Sasha to her SUV as they head for home.

Charlie goes for the recliner, Dave goes to the couch, Bobby puts the extra chairs up, and Tynie heads for the other side of the couch. "Charlie, what you did for TreMarkis and Sasha by honoring their unborn child like that really rocked!" Tynie brags. "Respect is core with me, as you say it's how I roll." Charlie retorts. Bobby returns overhearing that and says "You got the Chief of D's to sound like you baby, sweet!" Tynie arises and Bobby sits in the spot she held before she gets pulled gently and quickly to his lap.

Dave chills for a moment, then asks if anyone wants a beer. "Dude, you've ran around enough tonight. Besides Charlie has to drive home, I figure we can always have beers again when his schedule allows." Tynie refutes, causing Dave to instead quietly go retrieve Charlie's keys. Charlie ponders "Bobby, how does she make him jump like that?" "Ohh that, Tynie is a beer chugging LEGEND in her home state of IL. Dave was her biggest fan and bouncer." "Wait. Your Tynie is THE Tynie Twista Queen of Chugging?" Charlie queries. "You already got the picture and autograph en route, but ya didn't get the peck on the cheek and hug." Tynie answers before giving the things mentioned. Once she returns to her man's lap, Bobby advises "That's pretty much how she treats her fans.. How'd you hear of her legend?"

"My cousin Gary owned the bar that she got that nickname in.." Charlie answered. "Wait! You are cousins with "Big Sweetie" Gary?" Tynie asks, getting a nod from Charlie. "Holy hell! Small world! Oh and I am the one who gave him that moniker too!" Tynie brags. Charlie then expounds "I know, he still has it. Lost the bar in a bitch-kickin wicked divorce the year after you stopped chugging in competitions though. He got out with a few mementos, and fought his ex-wife tooth and nail to keep the framed autograph and picture of you. His ex-wife Tami was a total gold digging bitch, the day after she won the bar she sold it!" Charlie furthers.

"Oh God, Poor "Big Sweetie" Charlie, the minute you can, get word to him that I am buying him a new bar here in N.Y. and getting him a place to live too! I owe "Big Sweetie" that much.. He basically had the vehicle that started one of my legends." Tynie declares, Charlie texts himself a reminder to make good on her wishes. Dave mouthed paying silent attention to the exchange "Nice move, very sweet." Bobby could only puff his chest in pride and smile, because his little wifey's heart was huge and she just proved it again.

A brief time after that conversation Charlie comes over to hug Tynie, and manages to get Bobby in that embrace too while he stated "Good night you two, "Big Sweetie" will know of your plans Tynie. I am calling him tomorrow. He can stay with me til everything's lined up!"

Dave turns to him and another hug is shared for a short time before Charlie does a 180 and elates "OH! Guys I was having such a good time that I totally forgot, both your bank accounts as well as TreMarkis' have all the funds robbed of you returned, with interest! Y'all are sitting rather pretty tonight by several federal judge's orders. I had that checked on before I called Tynie, and I wanted to personally tell you." Tynie jumps out of Bobby's lap both fists pumped at the sky as she wails "THANK YA JESUS! THANK YA CHARLIE! THANK YA FEDERAL JUDGES! WE ARE BACK TO WHERE WE BELONG WITH OUR MONEY!THE ASSHOLES GOT WHAT THEY HAD COMIN! FUCKIN A!" Charlie laughs and applauds that celebration, noting the exuberance of the display before him. "Fuckin A indeed Tynie.. Tell the others.. I WILL be safe." Charlie concludes.

"Charlie, after what you just told my wife, you are welcomed anytime. Especially since you respected us in our home that is huge with her." Bobby finalized. Dave agreed "Yep! Nite man!" Charlie exits the home with a smile and a wave, mentally noting the invite to return, then in moments his car vanishes safely down the driveway. Dave promises soon after "I will be safe, goodnight." Bobby and Tynie hug him, then witness his exit from their residence. Just as cautiously as Charlie before him, Dave drives off heading for home.

When they were alone, Bobby chided "A beer chugging legend is about to be a bar owner.. Interesting.." "That wasn't my full plan ya silly. I'm going to buy the bar.. Yes.. And once "Big Sweetie" gets settled and I see the divorce from that gold-digging skank Tami is finalized in writing, I am signing it over to him. Charlie didn't know that part." Tynie corrects, leaving her man stunned. Tynie takes the shot to kiss Bobby with a fervent heated passion in the split second after that exchange landed him unable to reply. Moans of approval slipped out from Bobby's throat, antagonizing Tynie to make the kiss deeper and wilder. When their breath fully eluded them, the kiss was split from. "Dayum!" Bobby boasted. Tynie replied modestly "Only the best and hottest for my man." Bobby blushed and smiled, realizing just how devoted Tynie was to that remark as well as him.

Now that they were the only two awake in the house, Tynie sat next to her man on the couch. "I am so glad today went as well as it did. I needed a vacation from bullshit and assholes." Tynie elates as she gets comfortable. "I could tell when I massaged my baby this morning. Lover, why did you not tell me you needed a rubdown?" Bobby inquired. "My mind was elsewhere, mainly on figuring out how to protect my man and my home from future asshole raids." Tynie admits. "Asshole raids, nice!" Bobby cheers as he scoops her up from across the couch. "Baby, no matter what if you need a massage, just ask me. I know you'd give me one if I asked. "He concludes. "Yes Lover. "She answers smiling.

Tynie snakes her hand under Bobby's shirt, and when she reaches his pecs she etches out on them with her fingertips "I love you with all I am beyond words, beyond the spans of time." Bobby returns the favor, etching out "I love you with the cores of my very existence, beyond both words and time." They both giggle from the tickling that those etching causes and slowly remove their hands from each other's chests.

When the giggles totally subside, Tynie decides "Lover, I have made a decision. No more holding off on making love for days at a time. The frustration that causes ain't cool." "I agree my angel." Bobby confirms. Tynie snuggles up tightly to her man, close enough for his scent to enwrap itself on her nostrils, alongside his cologne. "My man smells Divine." Tynie purrs. Bobby smells her scent mixed with perfume and adds "My woman smells of heaven."

Tynie sighs contentedly basking in his love and muscular embrace upon her as she proclaims "Bobby Goren, I love you more than words can depict, everything you do for me is my heaven. Your love is my Paradise, your passion and intimate moments shared are my very existence's world. Just being your woman from now til the end of time is worth more than any money or legend status I have or shall ever obtain." Bobby is weeping happy tears upon hearing that, smiling as cheesy as ever, as he says "Baby that was beautiful. I already know you meant every last word. You just put in speech how I feel for as best as any verbiage can explain it. Tynie Goren I Love You!" Tynie tightens the hug they are in after hearing that, using acts to reply to words when they both knew spoken language simply wasn't going to cut in well enough to reply.

Bobby then gingerly carries his Queen to their bedroom. Accustomed at last to the chivalry Bobby displays, Tynie relaxes aware that to him she genuinely is royalty. Upon being set on their bed as gently as a feather drop, she reaches out for him awaiting the inevitable yet ached for sleeping in each other's embrace. Bobby sees this, and races to his side of the bed, not wanting to keep his Royalty waiting. A kiss goodnight deeper than the expanses of ones prior is shared, and moments later they're asleep.

Even with a New Legend Made for one.. Paradise is shared and enhanced for the two of them…


	14. Ch 14

Title: Bettering Lives, Paradise Style

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: I don't own any characters linked to Law and Order CI, Dick Wolf does. All other characters and locations are mine.

Tynie and Bobby are snuggled up tightly together in bed, as dawn breaks on the day after Paradise got extended. A shrill ringing from her phone going off causes Tynie to leap out of the embrace. Al with the car delivery company's on the other end informing the rides ordered were in her driveway. When Tynie hears why the call was made, she demanded: "You woke me up at DAWN to tell me this?! YES I did say send the cars to my house and call me. HOW THE HOLY HELL EVER, I did NOT think I actually had to tell you I meant to call me at a DECENT HOUR! HOLY SHIT ON A STICK DUDE! Did you deliberately pass up on brains when God made you or something?! You line the rides along my driveway, DO NOT DAMAGE THEM! I will be down to get the keys! When I do: YOU GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND! Your boss WILL KNOW of this BULLSHIT!" Tynie then hung up and noticed her bellowing had woke Bobby up.

"I don't blame you for being pissed. I will call the company owners while you are down getting the keys. Hell you did him just as I would have for this!" Bobby agreed, as he petted Tynie's arm trying to calm her slightly. Tynie smiled a little as she kissed him gently and went to handle what she'd bellowed at that obvious idiot on the other end of the line.

Without taking time to get changed, Tynie's literally flying across their house in the clothes she wore the day prior. The second she hits her own front door, Al is standing there with the keys in hand as he claims "All your cars are undamaged."

"I don't fucking trust you! I am checking myself, and if there is so much as a SMUDGE on them YOU ARE BEING HELD PERSONALLY LIABLE IN COURT! Oh and ya BEST NOT Ma'am me! The name is Tynie!" Tynie growled at him. "As you wish, Tynie. I am outta here!" Al replies vanishing off the property.

With a flip of the switch by their front door, her entire driveway is flooded in light; Tynie goes out to check the rides she ordered for anything that shouldn't be there. "Holy shit! The idiot actually did ONE thing right!" She mutters to herself, shocked the rides really were not damaged.

As she returns to the house, Bobby is on the porch to greet her. "Sorry I woke ya like that lover, dude just pulled a bullshit move by what he did." Tynie apologized. "No apology needed, because he had that coming. I take it the cars are OK?" Tynie smiled and nodded relaying "Checked em myself. Yep." Bobby then bear hugs her in an attempt to give the day a better outlook. Tynie writhes into the embrace, aching for it as a means to enjoy the morning that was so bogusly started.

"Got good news baby, I called the company owner and told him what that Al did to you. The guy was amazing about it. He said we are the last people to deal with Al, EVER! Al was on his last strike. He goes back to a pink slip!" Bobby cheers. "Serves the fuckin idiot right!" Tynie celebrated. "Oh babe, I told the company owner just what you said to Al. He wrote it down deeming it just as EPIC as I did!" Bobby bragged. "I am very fluent in telling idiots off, thought ya knew that." Tynie modestly joked, getting Bobby to chuckle, with that they walked back into their home.

As Bobby escorts her into the house, Tynie flips the switch by the front door to the "off" position spinning around to properly kiss her man. Bobby's half in the house as the kiss is given him, managing to snake all the way inside while locking the door without separating from the affections. The couple kissed like that all the way to the couch before finally splitting from the kiss, Tynie premeditates "I am NOT going to text my people at THIS hour. I have respect dammit!"

Bobby concurs "Good call gorgeous, I have a surprise for ya. Wait here." Tynie then kicks back, the scent of cappuccino soon after graces her nose from the kitchen. "Baby, that smells wonderful." She relays, getting Bobby to smile. Tynie slowly sits up and takes the gift of caffeine from her man when Bobby arrives in the living room, sipping it gingerly before he goes back to make his coffee. A twinge of realizing rudeness hits Tynie; she halts on her sipping until Bobby returns. The minute Bobby does, he adds "My Queen did not have to wait for me, please enjoy it." Tynie complies; Bobby silently slips onto the other side of the couch as he begins nearly inhaling his caffeine. "So lover, when did ya get the cappuccino machine?" Tynie asks. "The other day, I had it stashed by the minigrill, set it up when you were distracted." Bobby relates. They smile, each contented in the alteration of how the day has begun.

"I hope the rest of our people like the rides I got em." Tynie fretted. "Baby, they will love them, because you got them as gifts and they love you." Bobby calms. Their cups emptied at that point, Tynie arises to handle them. Bobby takes that as an opportunity to snare his arm around her and steal a kiss, Tynie being far from protesting that. Brief as that affection was, they still reveled in it, Tynie went right back to why she was up in the first place.

"I will text our people so that my woman can relax; you deserve it given how you were awakened." Bobby promises, and then discovering her phone was still in their room. "Later baby, it's still too early. Don't want our people thinking something's wrong." Tynie mentions praying he heard her. "Good point baby." Bobby agrees with a cheesy smile on his face.

Inside a few minutes, Tynie returns to him wondering "Want to spend some time in the Jacuzzi?" Bobby leaps up, scores her into his arms, and practically bolts in the direction of their room so they can change before saying "Hell yes!" Tynie's basking in the move she had placed on her, giggling like a schoolgirl.

When they reach their room, Bobby sets her down. Each one goes into their closet to get out of the prior day's clothes and into the right attire for what Tynie had asked about. "I love how my man keeps me on my toes, didn't know one question would make him do THAT." Tynie brags to herself as she puts on her bikini, not expecting him to hear it. "You wanted positive mystery, figured I would attempt something new." Bobby replies, standing before her already in his trunks. "Good one baby loved it!" Tynie squealed as she gingerly strutted to his hip. Bobby had his chest puffed in pride, mentally noting the way his move made her smile.

Arm-in-arm they head for the Jacuzzi and some much needed relaxing time. They arrive in the room specially set aside for their Jacuzzi; Tynie mentally elects to flip the coin of chivalry on Bobby. As soon as the jets are blaring warm water about their hot tub, Tynie's halfway in absolutely loving the way it feels. Bobby stands next to the Jacuzzi, only to be pulled in by her, causing him to squeak in surprise. They wind up enwrapped in romantic moves as the jets blare bubbling warm water around them, without objecting. Neither one has a clue at how much time has passed, but mutually they later elect to get out and prepare for their day.

After drying off, they are again arm-in-arm as the plan then goes to changing out of their present attire.

Not even caring what they chose, each was finished rather fast with the change of outfits, each knowing the other constantly finds them hot. Tynie sneaks up on Bobby, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, startling him for a moment. That grip wasn't too tight for Bobby to spin around and be face to face with a bit of a reverse dancing dip move. Heading for the couch, Bobby grabs Tynie up into his arms before being her human chariot back to the couch. Gently as a light breeze, she is rested upon the couch, Bobby tells her "Wait here my Queen, I shall be back." Tynie nods, anxiously awaiting what he has up his sleeves. Unknown to Tynie, Bobby scored up her phone and was texting their people while making her breakfast, as it was finally a decent hour of the day.

Tynie wasn't even minding the time; soon she was presented with a huge tray of food. "Baby you eat first, your King insists." Bobby insists and without another syllable uttered, finds his woman literally attacking the spread before her. A while later, Tynie is laid back on the couch, contented as she awaits her man to have his share. Bobby then sits right by her and begins eating almost as fervently as he saw her manage.

"My King made this spread; I will clean up from it. Your Queen insists." Tynie relays, role-reversing a line he used with her. Right when she saw her man lay back against the couch contented, Tynie practically jumps off the couch to make good on that last spoken insistence. Now it's Bobby's turn to not mind the time, with little delay Tynie is beside him snuggled tightly. "My baby relaxes as much as possible today; I will handle our guests when they arrive. I want you to have the same relax time you give Sasha." Bobby informs. "As you wish, my Love." Tynie responds with a huge grin on her face.

Bobby then hops up to make good on his word when there is a knock at the door. Dave, Bruno, TreMarion, Gary, and Charlie are on the other side, with a wave from Bobby then welcomed in. "Sasha had a doctor's appointment this morning, they'll be by later." Dave educates and everyone nods understandingly. Just then Tynie's phone goes off and it's TreMarkis. "Dude are she and the baby OK? Do you need me? What's going on?" Tynie questioned. TreMarkis's answer "She's fine, the baby's fine. Love ya but you're not needed to fly like you implied, Sasha's on vitamins though. Sis, I didn't mean to make ya panic, sorry." "It's cool and from the second you get those vitamins you keep em on you. I do NOT want Sasha missing doses because she doesn't have direct access to them! In the event you are away from Sasha, the vitamins get put on my person so she knows where they are! You get them back before ya leave when you're with me!" Tynie plans getting TreMarkis to gulp "Got it!" With a mutual goodbye they hang up. Dave muttered "I totally saw THAT coming." Everyone else burst up laughing at that because the moment was predictable yet funny at the same time. "I do not start distributing rides til our WHOLE group is here." Tynie decrees after the chuckling subsides. "Baby, you mean I don't. Today you relax, especially after how you were woke up." Bobby overrides.

He's still seated on the couch, as everyone there hears this explanation "OK, some total MORON named Al with the people who delivered your rides woke my baby up AT DAWN to tell her that the cars were in the driveway. She told them to drop off the cars and call her but didn't expect she'd actually have to say at a decent hour. Dude was a total jackoff. After my baby went apeshit on him, I woke up and called the company owner. That Al dude was fired because he was already on thin ice for doing that to others. The company owner actually cited Tynie in his paperwork for firing that Al piece of shit too!"

Charlie is the first to speak "Hell I would have torn that Al dipshit a few new ones myself." Bruno, TreMarion,Dave, and Gary all chime in "As would I, don't blame her one bit!" Tynie puffs her chest in honor upon hearing that, because in that second she was fully aware that the new additions to her people really deserved it. "Last I knew Trav has to work today, so Bobby I hope you don't text him while he's on shift. That could get him canned. We will give him his ride when he is off the clock. TreMarkis and Sasha will share a ride, a new one, when they get here." Tynie then plots. "I didn't babe, I knew you'd be concerned over that. I figured after Trav's shift was better to reach him." Bobby replies urgently eradicating the worry from his wife's face. Everyone else present nods, amazed at what they just heard.

"Before y'all wonder how I managed to be that planned out with the ride distribution thing after that bullshit wakeup: Time in my Jacuzzi with the perfect-in-my-eyes man on this planet, then snuggling over cappuccinos. That got my anger to evaporate so I could at least map out how this should be handled, giving my heart's Royalty one less thing to fret over." Tynie declares, answering the unspoken query of everyone. Bobby's face is redder by the syllable upon hearing that, he elects to wrap her in his arms as he whispers "My heart's royalty is perfect in my eyes too. I love ya hottie." As Tynie blushes, Bobby tells the group "She's most definitely all heart, even in the littlest moves. God I love her!"

TreMarion chimes in "Those two deserve a vacation, just them. I already know Babygirl's going to panic over Sasha and the baby should they take this time away. I got that covered, I already know everyone else here would see to it Sasha is relaxed and properly taken care of." Charlie, Bruno, and Dave all nod in communal agreement as Tynie retorts "Daddy, I don't take any vacations til my people have everything I promised them. The ONLY exclusion being Sasha's baby, that college fund comes later." Bobby adds "After everything promise wise is kept with the exclusion my honey gave, we will take that vacation. Thanks guys for taking care of Sasha and the baby for us. Now Honey, kick back and relax, please." Tynie then slithers back into Bobby's awaiting arms, within seconds is totally mellowed out.

Another call comes through on Tynie's phone, its Trav. Bobby finds out Trav had only half a day at work, and is on his way over. Apparently Trav wasn't too far away from Tynie's house because he arrives literally five minutes after that call. Dave welcomes Trav in warning "Yeah some asshole woke Tynie up at dawn to deliver the cars, dude was a total jackoff. Not kidding, she got him fired. Bobby insists she relax today. He's doing the distribution of rides because of it." Trav considers "Fair enough, hell I'd have torn his asshole a new asshole myself if he'd have done that to me." "Tearing assholes new assholes. No wonder Tynie considers you a brother!" Bobby chuckles, getting the room of people to erupt in laughs.

After the laugh fest ends, Tynie tries to handle what Bobby intended on, getting a lost pup look from him prior to relenting. "Baby, I know you're used to being the one to make sure everyone's got what they were told they'd have. Today it's my turn." Bobby relates. Unknown to him, Tynie takes it as a multitude of shots to check him out. "Ok lover." Tynie replies. Bobby remained clueless to her unspoken motives, Tynie mentally enjoyed every once over she gave him with her eyes.

Tynie never even told Bobby where the titles and keys to their people's new rides were, yet he knew just the same. "TreMarion, here's the paperwork and keys to your ride. Charlie, here's yours. Dave, here ya go. Bruno, yours is right here. Trav, there ya are man. I will give TreMarkis and Sasha theirs AFTER Sasha is relaxing on the couch. You all know my baby's rule on that!" Bobby rallied off, making sure everyone there had all the red tape and keys they needed for their new cars. Trav looks outside just after the group gets the things linked to the new rides and squeals "HOLY HELL! Tynie got us ALL the most luxurious rides there are. WE LOVE YOU TYNIE!" "Not a problem guys!" Tynie hollers.

TreMarkis is then at the door five minutes later, with a glowing Sasha at his hip. "My baby told me your wishes, they're already done." Sasha replies heading for the couch causing Tynie to forfeit her spot. "You take over the couch Sasha." Tynie mandates. Bobby then pulls TreMarkis aside, whispering "Here is your title and keys to the ride you two share, already decked out for the baby. Tynie ordered the car, I rigged the rest." "Thanks man," TreMarkis murmurs with a huge smile on his face.

"Sasha, when the kid is born, I will set up the college fund. After I make sure Trav doesn't have to work a day in his life again, I am going on vacation with Bobby. Daddy and the others know what I want of them while I am away." Tynie decrees, shocking Trav. "Wow, Tynie thanks. Why not do something for the four girls who were out here that night you basically sent Todd and Mast to federal prison too? You did have a link to them." Trav inquires. "Dude I ain't heard from them since, and they had ways to get my number, they could have simply asked you for it. Why waste my time trying to re-connect when they haven't so much as left a voicemail? I do not plan to waste my life wondering if people are re-entering or not. Did that for too long, you know this." Tynie ascertains.

"That is totally reasonable, besides life's too damn short for that anyways." Trav resolves glad Tynie learned what he'd attempted teaching years ago. Bobby adds "Not only that, I don't want my Queen to feel like she has to chase people down just to have them in her life. My woman is very wise on this one." Sasha returns "Y'all this is a relaxing day. Enough with the potentially serious drag-us-down shit!" Gary turns to Dave announcing "See, Tynie has changed how Sasha handles the take charge thing. Those two sound identical now!"

Everyone there raucously laughs at that, each one basking in the comedic means a truth was spoken. TreMarion then says "Ya know what? I haven't taken Trav out for drinks yet, I figure everyone but the couples could join in on that. My ride can hold us all now." "Daddy, let me make ONE call and then you can go ahead." Tynie intrudes, scoring up her phone to set Trav for life on retirement. Tod at their bank takes the call, in minutes everything is handled, even setting some of Tynie's funds aside in an investment account that packs serious interest. Tynie hangs up and broadcasts to the group "Trav, GO PARTY! You can totally forfeit that job, ya are SET!" Trav races to Tynie, hugs her quickly before turning to Dave, Charlie, Gary, Bruno and TreMarion yelling "GUYS: FIRST ROUND OF DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

The troupe of men then races to TreMarion's new ride, within a brief time are seen driving away. Tynie sees Trav call his former boss and resign before the new ride she gave her Daddy is out of sight. TreMarkis locks the front door behind them, then turns to Sasha, planning "I am making the four of us something to eat. After all Bobby and Tynie have done for our group today they deserve some off time from cooking." Bobby starts to object, then Tynie takes one finger and places it over his lips to quiet him on that one.

Sasha looks dead on at Bobby, insisting "Man, let him. It's his way of thanking you. Besides, Tynie always says you two are equals. Let the relax time be mutual." Tynie looks at Sasha with a concern mixed with scold in her eyes before Sasha concludes "TreBaby had that mapped out for you guys and me. He said it was fair and that he knew when the baby comes you two would give him down time."

Bobby then slips one finger onto Tynie's lips, sensing she's about to protest that, and looks at Sasha before warning "As long as you're pregnant, you don't do that again either. I know you wanted us aware, but you also know how Tynie is about you backing folks while carrying our nephew or niece. I'm with my baby on that one. TreMarkis is right about us helping you two when the baby comes though." Sasha nods, quietly agreeing to what she was told.

TreMarkis returns with one of the large trays filled with every snack he could find or fix for the ladies, the other for him and Bobby. As if cued to pull it off at the same second, all four of them are lunging at the trays, devouring everything on them. Sasha didn't even notice Tynie had knelt beside her while eating, until she laid back when full. "Sis, get up here on the couch there's room." Sasha instructs.

Tynie finagles her way around Sasha's legs and manages what Sasha told to her, then resumes eating. Bobby took a break from feasting because a short time-window arrived to get chairs for him and TreMarkis, who had seated themselves originally at the heels of their loves. Tynie leans back on the couch and is beginning to totally mellow out when the guys are about finished with the food on their tray. "Baby, you and Sasha relax. I got this." Bobby plots, getting a smile as his only verdict.

"Sis, thank you for being willing to put my kid through college, but I was wondering: can we go halves on that?" TreMarkis asked. "Cool man." Tynie concluded.

Bobby then returns, with cappuccino for Tynie, tea for Sasha, coffee for him and TreMarkis on a smaller tray. TreMarkis sets to serving everyone else before getting his, allowing the others a shot to resume relaxing. "You guys want a movie day here? Figured we were already mellowing out." Sasha ponders, causing Tynie to leap from the couch and set the whole thing up. Every genre of flick had been chosen; Tynie figured the men would love it when the ladies leapt into their arms during the freaky parts of some of the films. "Sasha, when are you due for a vitamin?" Tynie ponders which sends TreMarkis to handing his woman one of the pills without another word. After that pill is popped and tea sipped to chase it Sasha says "Thanks for reminding me sis." Bobby says before Tynie can reply or return to the couch "That's all in the job of being a protective aunt." TreMarkis nods backing him.

Before anyone can blink, Tynie's back on the couch remote in hand. With the hitting of three buttons, the movies start; the mellowing of the foursome continues. "If any of you get hungry again, let me know." TreMarkis offers just as the first DVD begins playing, with the others nodding in concurrence with that remark as a plan. "Same with me on the drinks." Bobby follows.

Laughter, tears, and the inevitable leaping of the ladies into their men's arms transpires, repeatedly TreMarkis makes good on his promise to keep them fed. Drinks were consistently handled by Bobby, so the ladies could relax. Sasha's right on schedule with her vitamins while in Tynie's presence, causing TreMarkis to mentally note the timeframe for the pills.

It's becoming late evening, as if asked non-verbally, Tynie stops the DVD player before TreMarkis tells Bobby and Tynie "Love ya both, but I really should get Sasha home to sleep. See you guys tomorrow sometime." Tynie speaks for her and Bobby "We love ya too. Please be safe, and goodnight. Yep, you will see us tomorrow sometime."

Bobby walks them to the front door, before many minutes pass, that couple is driving off headed for their residence. In a slick spin around move, Bobby shuts and locks the front door with his hands behind his back while facing his Queen. "Wow babe that was awesome!" Tynie cheered, from that Bobby brings his hands around to reveal a new leather holster for both their phones. "I had TreMarkis pick these up for us, hope ya like yours." Bobby tells her. "It's gorgeous, thank you." Tynie beams, blushing while slipping her phone into its new carrier. As Tynie's eyes are diverted to the new leather holster for her phone, Bobby slips back beside her on the couch. "I saw you always had to pocket your phone, figured that wasn't exactly good for the screen." Bobby explained.

"I love it, you did great on this one!" Tynie squeals. Bobby slips his phone into its holster and sets both aside on the end table before engulfing his Queen in a very powerful hug. Tynie took that as a shot to level him on his back with an equally powerful kiss. When the air evades their lungs from that caliber of love display, Tynie is resting on Bobby's chest.

"I really do better lives. Even If it's just new rides, retirements, and homes for those who matter to me. I already have you and I set too baby. Tom set a good chunk of my lotto winnings aside in this investment account that packs some serious interest, so basically as of today we are beyond set for life. That investment account was hellaciously secure, I made sure of that!" Tynie declares.

"You sure do better lives my Queen, especially mine. As for the investment account thing; very smart move. You know smart is sexy with me." Bobby purrs at her.

With that, Tynie shuts the entertainment center off, figuring there'd be another time for a movie night. She kisses him with an extremely fervent passion, getting the exact in reply from Bobby. During that display of romantic devotion, Bobby has Tynie on her feet, planning to walk arm in arm to their bed. Tynie half breaks the hold to score up their phones with her left hand behind her back, then slips to her King's hip. "Learned that from you lover." She modestly claims, getting this as Bobby's reply "Nicely executed my angel." A blush shared across their faces, they walk in-step with each other to their room to retire for the night.

Gentler than a whisper on the breeze, Tynie is set on her side of the bed, which is a custom she has grown in love with. Bobby walks to his side, hopping in, and for a change of pace Tynie wraps them both in the covers as each grasp for the other in a mutual cuddle before sleeping. Everything that would've been said before slumber hits already has been uttered, even after a massively dishonorable wake-up, their day ended in contented romantic envelopment shared by the two.

Bettering lives.. Paradise Style.. Truly a Blessing for the couple and those who matter to them…


	15. Ch 15

Title: Rudeness and Rejuvenation

Rating: M (Situations and language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Characters. I own the other characters and locations

Another morning breaks; Tynie's awake before Bobby due to her phone going off. On the other end is the doctor who is supposed to remove Bobby's stitches. "Hey, Mrs. Goren. We accidentally double-booked the time we gave you: is there any way you can make it with Bobby this afternoon instead?" The Doctor asks. "Sure man, it happens. I know how technology likes to be a dork about working right sometimes. I imagine the system didn't register the double booking until just now. Please call me Tynie, Everyone else does." Tynie offers, with that phrase agreed to, they hang up. Tynie then sets her phone back by the new holster, while she kisses Bobby on the cheek. "Wait there lover, I will be right back." She later whispers, getting a man-in-love sigh and smile as his answer.

Before Bobby knew it, Tynie's in the kitchen making him breakfast. Smells of a very country-style meal slip through the house, begrudging Tynie's motive to surprise him. Inside twenty minutes after that happened; she is carrying a tray with his food and coffee on it back to their room. Bobby being the everlasting gentleman lies back behaving as if he had no idea. Tynie's soon at his side of the bed muttering with the meal on a tray before him "Good Morning my King."

Bobby then sneakily arises with his eyes half shut and mutters as she sets the tray about his lap "Baby didn't have to do this..." Tynie blushes, countering "Your baby wanted to, besides we now have all morning to kill. The doctor called, they had to move your time for getting the stitches out to this afternoon. A technical malfunction in their scheduling system caused a double booking. You eat now; I'll be right back with mine."

Bobby grins and verbally realizes before eating "So that's who was on the phone, at least they called at a decent hour." Tynie nods smirking as she walks backwards out of their room, not wanting to take her eyes off the glorious gorgeousness that is her man. The second she is out of their room Bobby whispers "She's never done that before." Tynie mutters, obtaining her half of the breakfast and caffeine "Just tried a new way to check ya out dear!" Tynie then thinks to herself "Oh JEEZ! Did I just say that?!" Bobby's reply "Nicely done, you can pretty much expect me to try it on you!"

Tynie manages to carry her tray back to their bed while laughing her ass off at that remark. Bobby sets his tray with everything that was on it aside, snuggles up to her as she ate, making Tynie sigh with love in every breath as the meal was consumed.

When she finished, her tray was set at the foot of their bed with everything that was on it, right alongside his. "Baby's never done that before." She realizes. "Hey you tried a new way to check me out, figured I'd try something different to show ya love." Bobby teases. "I am FAR from complaining about that lover. Just saying it was nice." Tynie responds, getting him to smile and begin kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Before that affection exchange could continue, Bobby's phone goes off, on the other end was TreMarion. "Bobby, I need your lawyer buddies number... Some asshole just burned a cross in my yard. The cops have already arrested him." Bobby gives TreMarion the information he sought out, adding "Tell him that you want to nail the guy who did this by the nuts with the most intensive judiciously available staple gun. He will know what you mean." TreMarion replies "Done, oh and tell Babygirl. I have a feeling this won't be the only time you get word of this kind of thing." Bobby's answer "Done."

That exchange through, they hang up. "What the fuck is up with racists?! Your dad just found a burnt cross in his yard!" Bobby growls before continuing "Baby, my lawyer bud will handle this." Tynie is growling under her breath "I'm going to call Trav's old boss and have security cameras set on all the properties I just bought. I shoulda done that. Didn't expect this." Bobby resumes enveloping her in his arms, with one hand stroking her hair, confessing "I had that rigged before we handed out the deeds. I wanted them to have the same protective technologies we use. That's how your Dad and the cops were able to get the guy. He didn't say it, but I had it set up to where the cops AUTOMATICALLY get a copy of any footage of their land that a crime transpires on. Apparently that was a new standard thing with security systems that Trav's old company installs."

Tynie hears that and instantly starts to cool down from the rage that was inside her before gloating "You're a total genius! I will gladly pay for that service for my family and my people." Bobby's response "Oh the security company said there is no cost for any services linked to us, either directly or by other connection. Todd and Mast did THAT much damage to their corporate name. The company insisted on making it to where there is never a bill for us, our family, or our people as a way to thank us for ridding them of that problem." Tynie wonders "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bobby returns "Baby, you have been so busy caring for everyone that I felt this could be one less thing to fret about, to use one of your lines. Besides, I figured surprises could also help those who matter to us." Tynie's proud conclusion as they kiss passionately "I love you." Once they break off the deepest love display of the day with each still in the other's arms, Tynie mentions "Damn I will be so glad to be rid of this cast! It makes holding my man close very difficult." Bobby calms "I've loved every time you have held me. I know ya want to make those embraces tighter. Soon enough baby… soon enough..." Tynie blushes and smiles at that, not saying anything else.

Aware they had places to be later; Bobby then takes both trays to the kitchen. Tynie ducks away to get changed before her man gets back. "The cast on Tynie's arm is making her worry about my happiness since she can't hold me too tightly with that side. She put her life on the line for me in that wreck, I must make her day better." Bobby murmurs.

Tynie hears the remarks and silently weeps in the wake of them hitting her heart. "God let me be composed before Bobby gets back so he isn't worried." Tynie prays to herself. Unspokenly replied to from the heavens, she was calmed seconds later.

Bobby's phone goes off again, this time it's TreMarkis. "Bobby left his phone with me right now. He cleaning up from our breakfast and didn't want dishwater to get on or into it. What do you need man?" Tynie says answering it. "Sasha and I are going over to dad's today for a bit. His package came in finally, and I heard what happened in his yard. We may be over later, depending on if Sasha's worn out after hanging at Dad's" TreMarkis says. "That's great man; Bobby's appointment to get the stitches out is this afternoon. I have no damned clue how long it'll take before they even see him to do that." Tynie answers. "Ok then, we can come over tomorrow or something, that way Sasha isn't too drained from hopping around all over." TreMarkis responds, they end the conversation there. Tynie then makes sure both phones are holstered, knowing they'd need them later in the day.

Bobby returns having everything managed from their mutual breakfast in bed to where Tynie had been awaiting him, having his hands behind his back. "God, you look amazing baby! I got ya something.." He evades. Tynie walks right up to him and is handed a box of the finest chocolates. "Aww baby, you didn't have to." Tynie meekly conveys as she smoothly accepts the gift. A peck to her lips is bestowed, Bobby comments "My Angel, please sit and enjoy those. I will be right back." Tynie flatteredly submits to that quietly. Each one walks backwards from the other, smiling and admiring their loves with no syllables uttered. Tynie's on the edge of the bed, munching on the chocolates as chastely as she could, allowing the blessing of her favorite snack to be basked in.

"Well, the chocolates are a start for making my Angel's day brighter. Still more to come in that regard." Bobby half whispers as he changes for their day's agenda. Tynie's astounded, and stops cold in her chocolate eating. Bobby soon is coming again towards her, with an embarrassed smile on his lips. Tynie indicates with a stunned adoration "Aww don't be ashamed in what you said, please. I just was caught off guard by it. In a lot of ways I am still adapting to your kind of love. I cherish it though, just never expected you to go so far in trying to better one of my days is all."

Unexpected to Tynie, Bobby then takes the chocolates just before practically tackling her against the bed with a hug. Bobby swears in Tynie's ear "I will love you no matter what. I know that my kind of love is new to you, which motivates me to love you more. I am aware that sounds nuts, but it's true. You always inspire me to show you more of my deepest affections, this is just another way that's the case. Besides, you would go to extremes to make one of my days great." Tynie is swimming in his entwinement, becoming contently limp at the fervor in his statement, all the while by some means pulling off an answer "Bobby, you genuinely are the BEST!" His acknowledgement "You deserve and shall only get my best."

Time seemingly froze as they slithered apart from that communal grasp, with Tynie rolling over to stash the remnants of her chocolates in the freezer. "My Soul's everything did it again!" She brags. Being the sneak that he is, Bobby trails her from a distance to where she had headed, and the notion she blurted has hit its target: his heart. "You always rock my world beautiful, happy to make the same real for you." Bobby notions modestly. Tynie leaps for a short moment as she was halfway in the freezer when that line exited her man's mouth unaware he was in the room. "Got an Idea, after we get these damned stitches out of me. Let's go out on the town, just us. That is unless Sasha and them are coming over." Bobby plans. "TreMarkis called, he's relaxing with Sasha at dad's today. Especially after what happened to Daddy's yard. Daddy's medals finally arrived at TreMarkis's place too. As for the others, I am relatively sure they'd understand that you and I are on a date night. All we'd have to do is send them a mass text saying that." Tynie plots. "Genius!" Bobby gleams.

"Eh, I do have a great mentor in that department.." Tynie modestly relays, instantly causing her man to blush. "In fact, while you're getting those stitches out, I will send that mass text." Tynie says, completing their plot for the night. "Is there anything my baby can't get done?" Bobby inquires. "Figuring out world peace, eradicating society of jackoffs, racists, and general morons. Oh and getting used to this damn cast." Tynie answers.

Bobby's laughing his ass off at that response, not being cognizant of the reality in the words til the chuckles ceased. Tynie begins losing control over her giggles at that point; a loud burst of elation is echoed across their home. Bobby's beyond ecstatic that his soul's all has gotten into a better mood, concreting that by wrapping Tynie in his arms and half dipping her before a kiss is given. Tynie enhances the fervency of it in reply. Bobby shortly after, dissolves the hold they shared to get their phones from their bedside tables. Tynie's weak in the knees from the love he gave her in those moves, remains still there until he shows back up.

From there, they walk hip-to-hip for the front door with Tynie opening it for him. Bobby slightly slips back from that post by his wife just long enough to lock up. With their home secured, they resume walking as close as they could to their car. Tynie was bestowing her man Hollywood A-lister treatment when they got to his Jeep, and even slipped their phones from his pocked placing them in hers. "Sneaky…" Bobby chides teasingly. "Just attempting a new way to bring my man close to me. Grabbing up the phones like that was a total fluke." Tynie attests with a huge grin on her face, getting Bobby to grin big as life. Tynie then sleekly approaches her side of the car, only to have Bobby open her door from the inside. "You aren't the only one with new moves baby." Bobby elates, causing Tynie to fist pump the sky in jubilant acceptance. Bobby takes her hands into his, smooching the outside of her palms and receiving the same prior to driving them away from their home.

Twenty minutes later, they arrive at Dr. Rhoads' office to get Bobby rid of those stitches. When the receptionist replies to their presence, Tynie slips away remotely to mass text everyone in her family and group of paradise revelers in relation to the "date night" she and Bobby planned. Within seconds a reply from their group of "HAVE FUN!" is obtained, the doctor ushers Bobby back. Tynie turns off their phones out of respect for the medical office and follows them. "Ya know I could remove that cast for ya while you're here." Dr. Rhoads states. "Really?" Tynie questions. "Yep, you had pins put in right?" Dr. Roads asks getting a nod from Tynie. "Then yes I can. You'd be in a brace for about a week after this, however." Dr. Roads relays getting bear hugged as his answer. "Take that as a make it happen. Trust me." Bobby chuckles.

Dr. Rhoads' turn to nod as he wonders "Which one of you first?" Tynie points to her man before Bobby can be chivalric about it. Bobby wore a loose fitting top so stitch-removal would be simpler, Tynie was actually grateful because Dr.'s offices are not comfortable places for her. Not much time went by after that, Bobby's stitches were gone.

"This scar is a badge of honor to me, it shows just how far my baby went to save me, and a vow to her as to the extremes I would go to keep her safe. I will cherish it forever." Bobby swears upon his wife's noticing of the mark left behind from that wreck. Dr. Rhoads asks "Wait a sec, you two are the ones who were in that wicked wreck with a BMW? Mrs. Goren, you were the one who leapt before a shattering windshield to guard your husband?" Tynie replies through reminiscent tears "It's Tynie to you Doc, and yes. Oh and my man as of yesterday has his best friend that is a lawyer on BMW's nuts like a brand new industrial strength vice grip.. Legally speaking.." The men wince at the analogy, and then Bobby giggles "It's true!"

"Wow, sorry to have hurt you with my inquiry. Both of your appointments are on the house, least I can do given I trouged up THAT painful moment, Tynie." Dr. Rhoads replied ashamed at just what his questions did. Bobby puts his arm around her, within seconds the reminiscent tears are history.

"Doc, that works with us. Thank you for being man enough to own up to a mistake. I don't encounter that much." Tynie answers. Dr. Rhoads smirks grateful for her acceptance of his remorse and the gift which shows it, then urgently sets to liberating Tynie of the "damn cast." In its place a very sleek black brace is set to that sector of her right arm. "This scar where the pins were placed is MY honor badge; it is a proof of just what I would honoredly do again to keep my man safe, as I know he would go to excessive lengths if it meant keeping me out of harm's way. I shall cherish it forever." Tynie mutters when Bobby sees she is etched for life and not by a tattoo. Dr. Rhoads nods at that, in wonder at just how deep that couple's love really is. With a wave from Tynie, the pair exits from the doctor's office, aiming to return to their ride and leave.

Upon arrival at their ride, Tynie sighs relieved that part of her arm is no longer encumbered by plaster. "Damn this brace feels good. Not compared to my man's love though!" She brags at last liberated from the main hinderance to her full relaxation. Bobby sneaks behind her after hearing that, slips a kiss to her cheek and opens her door.

Once she is seated, prior to Bobby getting to the handle on his door, she has it popped for his entry. Bobby sits inside, wearing an enormous grin as he shuts his door with one hand, using the other to take the braced section of Tynie's right arm and begin kissing across the new means of stabilizing that part of her.

"I love my Queen, when you spoke of braveries planned in the name of my protection, my heart soared. I would go to excessive lengths to provide you the same as you bragged just now, my love for you runs THAT deep." Bobby vows. Tynie, while grinning just as massively as he showed slickly moves closer to him and pets the scar gingerly where the stitches once resided as she oaths "I love my King, my heart was in the heavens when I heard you say what you did about how far you'd go to keep me away from harm. My mentionings of bravery were vows, etched across my devotion like a statue. I love you THAT deeply." She then arose from the scar remotely to kiss his lips as a symbol of the magnitude of fact in what she said, getting that mirrored from him. Time passing hadn't bothered them much that day, and it certainly didn't now. With tears of happiness in each of their eyes, the romance is separated from, only so Bobby could drive them away.

When they got back home, each shot out of the car like a rocket barely taking time to shut their doors in order to give the other Hollywood A-lister treatment. When they literally bumped into one another, a laugh was shared. "So, what does my Honey want me to wear for this date night?" Tynie ponders. "Surprise me." Bobby taunts. "He does NOT know what he just asked for!" she thought to herself in the timeframe it took for the couple to get from their ride to the front door hip-to-hip as they strode.

Right after they were inside, Tynie spins from before him with her back turned and sneaks her arms about him to lock up. "Ooooh, that was slick!" Bobby cheered. "Learned from the evident master." Tynie retorts still grinning big as life. Bobby then leads her back to their room so they could change for their romantic time away from home.

Tynie's soon rummaging through a variety of "party" outfits, finally deciding to break out a new leather mini-dress with a matching lengthed jacket, and her dress boots from Christmas. She also managed to do her hair and spray some of the new perfume prior to deciding to sneak up to the throughway where her man was getting ready. After all that, she awaits him by his closet door silently. Bobby unspokenly chose leather pants, with a black t-shirt and jacket with dress shoes, and didn't even realize his love's reason for existing had seen him. Tynie whistles loudly as he got dressed, causing him to slightly leap. When he came down from that and looked her over, his jaw seemingly slammed against the hardwood floor in that room. "Thank you babe." Tynie said.

Bobby then rushed to finish getting ready for their time on the town. "I have an absolutely beyond STUNNING woman waiting on me. I don't want to keep that up for too long." He worried while finishing up getting ready. Tynie's again astounded at what he said, yet by some regard pulled off objecting "Babe, there is NEVER a rush to be romantic with me or for a date night." Bobby sighed relieved at that, and tempered his pace accordingly. Tynie is rested on her side of the bed by this moment, giving herself one last look in the mirror. "Baby, I already told look beyond stunning! Relax, please." Bobby implores as he approaches his wife. She then arises, in lieu of wrapping her arms about him, manages to grab their jewelry out of the jewelry box. Returning her arms in front of her, he takes hers and bestows it, only to have that move reiterated.

That finished, Tynie half-tackles him with affections, with every display given being responded to in kind. As if in auto-pilot, they navigate their home without separating, until arriving at the front door. The keys are in a small bowl by the entertainment center, and Bobby slips one arm away to gather them as Tynie pops the door open, trying her hand at what he had done with that slipping away slightly. Air eluding their lungs, they finally relent to splitting from the passion. "We are a couple of sneaks!" Tynie giggles.

Bobby grins while sliding them out of the door by the hand that was still holding hers. The arm that slithered out of her grasp is used to lock up, as the keys are dropped into his jacket pocket temporarily. Tynie then wraps her arm tightly around him, non-verbally insisting they walk to their ride just as they had all day: hip-to-hip. Bobby is positively basking in the slickness of every move he got from her, and in that refuses to contest the undeclared notion, rather he intensifies it by tightly returning her grasp.

They arrive at their ride, with a quick kiss, each one hops into their side. "Baby, you relax, I have this all mapped out." Bobby releases, not relaying just what he had up his sleeves. "Oooh a date night full of surprises." Tynie sighs complying with his wishes. Bobby is all smiles as he takes his wife to the best club in town, Markie's. The A-lister treatment resumed for her, the keys to their ride are handed to a valet. Upon approaching the bouncer, ID's in hand once checked, they are waved in without incident. The music is pounding, and at first the couple sits in a booth to share in a couple drinks. Several guys would oogle Tynie simply for her outfit. Each time, Bobby would death-stare them and growl. Females would whoop and holler at Bobby, instigating Tynie to death-stare them and growl just as was done for her. "Leave those two alone or get out: your option!" The bouncer relays to the crowd of eye-stalkers, causing them to disperse without a second thought.

Tynie waves the bouncer over and says "Thanks brother!" The bouncer replies "The name is Kevin, and not a problem." "Well Kevin, when you're off shift, we owe ya one." Bobby declares. Kevin nods, mentioning "I'm not off til closing time. Have one for me?" Tynie agrees "Sure thing, our next round is for you man!" Kevin returns to the front door, the trouge of eye-stalkers floods out without another reason why.

The valet guys are working at a frenzied pace to get that group their rides so they can fully leave, allowing Tynie and Bobby to resume enjoying their night. True to their word with Kevin, the next round they have is silently toasted on his behalf. A curious urge overtakes Bobby afterwards, he leads his woman to the dance floor. They arrive and the crowd of folks getting their jam on splits up, as if cued to do so. "Just keep your hands on my hips." Tynie whispers in his ear. Bobby smiles and obliges as she shows him just how she gets down, causing the others in the club to cheer, although none know her name.

"Oohh go baby! Yeahh TYNIE!" Bobby yells, with that the fellow clubbers chant her name. There is a clique of very pretty African American women there who shout "You dance like a SISTA! GO GIRL!" Bobby's beaming at that, puffing his chest in pride. The group wonders why he doesn't join her, and then they realize that he is acting as her personal bouncer. That song ends, the first people to swarm Tynie are the African American girls, who ask as one "Where did you learn to dance like THAT?" "My brother, who is literally a brother, TreMarkis." Tynie replies, they instantly get what she means by that.

The guys who were with those ladies approach Bobby and say in simultaneous cadence "Good idea standing guard over her, there's a lot of jerks around here." Bobby nods. Once that crowd dissipates from the couple, a slow song is played. Tynie huddles up close to Bobby, they meld into one another while embracing in their dance.

Unknown to the couple, there was a competition that night, and the groups that swarmed them moments prior had nominated them as the winners. The second the slow song ceased, the DJ announces "The winners for Hottest Couple are Tynie and her man!" The club erupts in applause, the two bow modestly. Kevin appears with their prize, tickets to a cruise for two in some exotic islands, dated a month later. "We didn't even know there was a competition tonight!" Tynie squeals. "This is going to be one hell of a good vacation." Bobby chuckles. The other clubbers yell back while cheering "HAVE FUN!"

A few dances more, with their tab paid, the couple exits the club with waves and smiles to the crowd of folks who were so awesome to them on their date night. Kevin sees them out, with the valet already having their ride by the door. "Have a good one guys, and enjoy that cruise!" Kevin shouts as Tynie and Bobby enter the car leaving Markie's parking lot.

Tynie panics briefly when she doesn't feel the cruise tickets in her jacket pocket. "Relax baby, I had them on me." Bobby soothes. Tynie sighs, relieved and returning to enjoyment of their night. "You didn't know I could do that did ya?" She ponders. "No, and I got to say it was hot!" Bobby answers as he drives them away.

"I really DID marry the Queen of positive mystery." Bobby thinks aloud. "As I did the King." Tynie beams. Bobby pulls up to a new Oriental restaurant with late hours, Jang's. When the Jeep is shut off, Tynie hops out to get her man from the ride, using the tip of her boot to shut her door. Bobby's given the same bestowment of regards he had hooked Tynie up with she pulls him out, he shuts his door by lightly backing against it.

Jang himself approaches them when they make it to the door and says "Yeah, a Trav already paid for your meals. He insisted, said it was his gift to you for your date night." Tynie and Bobby nod. Every variety of Oriental food is presented them, each one enjoys it thoroughly. Coffees are shared, it's like they're the only ones in the entire joint.

There are others present, but the couple doesn't notice them, nor are the two really paid mind by the fellow patrons. As each got their fill, Tynie waved Jang over, insisting on tipping him for everything he did. A twenty was slipped into Jang's hand rather sleekly, Tynie got out of her seat then bowed towards Jang as an act of honor, getting such in return, and with that they left.

Tynie and Bobby made it back to the entry door, Bobby electing to carry her to their Jeep. She is settled in, him back-bumping the door shut. Through the whole night, their phones never once went off, a symbol of respect given them by those who mattered. "Babe, Sasha's covered. TreMarkis and the others saw to that. I know it because they are aware that's what you wanted for our vacation. Tonight was a practice run." Bobby educates as he enters the ride. "Excellently handled by them then." Tynie brags, witnessing him shut the door behind himself. Bobby then takes them home, to conclude their date night in privacy. Tynie is kicked back in her chair as she gleams "Tonight was amazing! I am totally rejuvenated; everything about today fell perfectly into place!" Bobby beams "That's what I wanted to hear, my baby had just as good a time as I did." A massive smile given to each by the other seals that conversation as finished.

Upon arriving in their driveway, it strikes Tynie "The others handled the rudeness given to Daddy so I had a day off from snapping on assholes. With one call to you for a lawyer's number and a few sneakily sweet moves made by my King on their behalf, I actually got to completely kick back!" Bobby hears this right before getting out of the car, admitting "Yeah, they love it when you scare assholes. They love you more and want "Days off' as you call them to happen. I was more than happy to give your dad that information, that's what families do: have each other's backs, as you call it."

Tynie giggles "I'm rubbing off on ya darling." "As I hope I am with you.." Bobby responds, joining in the laughter. Tynie boasts "Hell yeah you are!" Tynie then hops out of the car, shutting the door behind her in an attempt at the back-bump move she saw Bobby do twice already. With a proud grin, he then hops out shutting his door with an elbow, making sure the cruise tickets were on him before locking their ride remotely. Tynie's standing by the headlamps of their car when Bobby chooses to entangle her in a one-armed hug while they head inside. "Man, my baby had some hot moves on that dance floor, oooooh!" Bobby revels. "I did have a very sexy personal bouncer while doing that. I had no worries about the jerks in the club which allowed me to fully party." Tynie gleams, each blushing at the other's statements.

Not another utterance split between them, a casual yet tightly held stroll is made towards their home. Tynie manages to snare the house-keys from Bobby's pocket, and lets them in. As each cleared the way for the door to be closed, Bobby locks up behind them.

Instinctually, Tynie heads for the couch with her man in tow. "Trav was a total little SHIT!" Tynie boasts. "Yep, I imagine he learned how to be a total little shit from you dear. Really sweet of him though." Bobby recounts in the same tone he heard Tynie use. "How many ways am I going to be a legend before the end of time?" Tynie queries. "Only the Lord knows babe, just let it roll." Bobby finalizes. Prior to them getting all snuggled up, Tynie hits the power button to the entertainment center, resuming the movie night from yesterday. As if on a gut call, Bobby slips away to get her a cappuccino and him a coffee, with a tray of snacks.

At this juncture, Tynie is fully kicked back on her side of the couch, resting her head on the back cushion. Bobby appears to her and says presenting what he made for the two "You first, I insist." Tynie gently scores her cappuccino and sets the tray on the table in front of the couch. "We're equals, we munch together. I insist" She objects as he settles in beside her. The movies resumed, snacks are vanishing from their consumption. About halfway into the second movie playing, Tynie sneaks off the couch to handle everything from the spread her man gave them.

"I want my honey to relax. It's your day off from stress too." She mentions from the kitchen. No objections, Bobby is relaxed just as he found her earlier. As she returns to her relaxed-yet-awaiting husband she declares "I am having a dishwasher installed A.S.A.P. That'll make it easier on us in terms of not always having to take time from our company when we have it or our date nights to do dishes." Right as she is seating herself next to him, Bobby divulges "Way ahead of you; that's happening tomorrow. I arranged that when you got dressed for our date night." "So that's what took ya so long!" Tynie joked; with a mutual chuckle that discussion ended on a glad note.

They resumed viewing the flicks until Tynie was fast asleep in Bobby's embrace. Again instinctually he lifts her up to escort her in his arms to their bed, only ceasing long enough to shutoff the entertainment center. When Tynie's laid on her side of their bed, Bobby slips all of her jewelry off of her, taking it to the jewelry box before removing his own. Wordlessly awaiting her man to join her, Tynie soon finds out that delay isn't long. Each one grabs up the blanket to cover the other, giggling at that new move before the cuddling. Slumber arrived for the two a bit later, Tynie and Bobby reveling in their love as they slept.

Their hearts bragged to the heavens about how their paradise had rejuvenated each for the happiness of the other. Although their day started on word of bogusness, with one slip up given them earlier in person, everything turned up roses for the couple.

What they'd get word of at another time given the obscene hour of the night, was during their date night the others were at TreMarkis's planning how they will handle things while Bobby and Tynie are on vacation. The guy who burned the cross in TreMarkis's yard secured in jail on several felonies, including hate crimes.

The lawyer Bobby gave information for sic'd upon that perpetrator for anything he could attain civil court wise, with recurrent updates given to TreMarkis. The group then elects to celebrate the turnout of the day, with Tynie's Daddy putting his medals in a chest that he discovered was there for that purpose.

Sasha had relaxed the entire day, adjusting to Tynie's rule on that at last. In their own right, paradise was rejuvenated for those who mattered to the couple. Every member of the remaining sect to Bobby and Tynie's people decided to stay the night at TreMarion's so those who drank wouldn't have to worry about Trav tackling them or driving home. Tynie and Bobby remained undisturbed; the group of those who matter figured that they deserved a night to themselves. With nothing else urgent or otherwise major going down for everyone who had slices of the couple's hearts, roses turned up from bullshit in the day for each one who is biologically or has been deemed family to the couple.

Even with rudeness given one of their group, everyone in some regard was rejuvenated. Yet another blessing bestowed those who matter to Bobby and Tynie, as well as them…


	16. Ch 16

Title: Furthering Rejuvenation and Witnessing New Love

Rating: M (Mainly Language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent Characters, the others are mine.

Tynie is slumbering right by her man when his phone goes off, causing her to practically jump out of her skin. "Relax Angel, I got this..." Bobby relaxes. Tynie does as asked and slinks back onto her pillow. As she gives a quick glance over herself, Tynie instantly realizes her biker jacket and brace are off with the cellphones on Bobby's end table by the bed, becoming curious as to how that happened when she fell asleep without such being the case. Turns out, Bobby's phone went off from a text sent by Trav. "Hope last night was fun. Spoil Tynie Today, she more than deserves it. We got Sasha Covered. Please man, Tynie's done a lot for us... give her a day just for her. We insist" was across the screen of Bobby's phone, the reply given "Dude, thanks. I totally planned on that. You really ARE a good brother. Thank the others for me." Trav replies "Will do."

The minute that text is obtained, Bobby closes his phone, turning to his wife. "I noticed you had fallen asleep in the biker jacket and brace, while you were sleeping I slinked away just long enough to make sure your arm could breathe from the brace and to keep the phones from being unintentionally damaged. Taking off the biker jacket was just par for that course. There's another reason I slipped away for a bit... but that is to be disclosed later. It's a surprise for now." Bobby informs with a Cheshire cat ear-to-ear grin on his face. "That's why I didn't feel my sexy around me for a bit? Oh Honey… you are the greatest!" Tynie elates, reinstating the grin she was given.

Bobby then leans back against his pillow, and witnesses his wife approaching closely. "You rest, baby. Trust me, you deserve it." Tynie tells him with a slick purr to her voice. "Someone's plotting. I love it." Bobby relays with his own version of the purr to his tones. With that, Tynie kisses him briefly yet passionately, before strutting to the shower. "I married a BOMBSHELL!" Bobby squeals behind her. Tynie spins around upon hearing that and says back "As I married a total GOD!" Bobby half bows to that, astounded at just how attractive she finds him.

"No self-bashing, your Queen doesn't like that." Tynie answers in a teasing singsong voice, as she makes it to the shower. Bobby approves "As you wish my Queen." The water running and the door closed behind her, Bobby sets to planning the agenda for just how his woman is going to be "Spoiled" as Trav put it.

"She is going to be FLOORED!" Bobby says under his breath, as calls and texts flew to finalize arrangements for just what one text had inspired him to make happen for Tynie on that particular day. As she got cleaned up, Tynie plotted to surprise the man whom had taken stock of her love and kept it with a sacred protectiveness, "He has NO DAMN clue just what he is in for... in a good way!" She thinks aloud in the confidentiality of a closed bathroom while the shower had gushed water upon her person. The water is soon shut off, as she towels dry unaware that Bobby'd opened the door and heard what eluded her voice. "Baby's not the only one who can be a sneak, I am anxious to see what you mean by that!" He said. "If I told ya... I couldn't surprise ya." Tynie sneakingly replies, wrapping the towel around her to get near him quickly.

"Angel, you go relax... as you said... it is deserved." Bobby whispers in her ear, getting an unspoken dash for the edge of the bed, closing the door behind her as his reply to that. His turn to shower and he is giddy about what he had planned to give her that day.

Tynie gets dressed, hair dried and done, perfume on, and goes to get their jewelry. "That's where he put the cruise tickets; smart man." She elated mentally, putting her jewelry aside. "My man is going to get royalty treatment today. I know he'd love to put this on me. I love those sexy hands being that close…" She concluded to herself. Bobby had a towel about him, as he snuck upon her. "I do love that, treating my baby like the Queen you are to me." He whispers as her jewelry is put on. Tynie cannot stop smiling after hearing that, and she spins to show him just what his words have allowed to grace her.

"That's the first of many smiles you are going to enjoy." He answers honoredly. "Baby, what's up your sleeves? I mean other than gorgeously ripped arms?" Tynie asks. "Love, I cannot tell ya, that'd ruin the surprise. Wait right here." He replies both blushing and without any other talking, she complies.

Bobby is dressed and shaved returning to her, with a slow once-over, Tynie takes it all in. Bobby returns the notion, each are all grins after that. Tynie slinks towards the jewelry box, to obtain her man's jewelry, the whole time never losing sight of him. "I love treating my King as the Royalty you are to me." She happily mutters as his rings are placed upon him. "My man looks DAMN good!" Tynie thinks to herself, as she pets his freshly shaved cheek. Bobby does her the same as he was given, and he replies mentally "Right back at you!"

A gleam of happiness is in Bobby's eyes, and she tells him "That's not the only time your eyes are going to light up in contentment today love. I cannot say more. I don't want to wreck the surprise." Bobby giggles as he notes she stole one of his lines, only to use it on him. "Nicely done baby." exits his mouth. Tynie laughs "Taught that by the best."

An unspoken decision by Tynie has her rushing to make their coffees. While out of the room, Tynie's phone goes off, and Bobby answers it. "She left the phones with me, doesn't want our morning coffee to get on or into them. What's up?"

Trav replies "Me and the others decided to tie up any loose ends from Tynie's gifts so that she doesn't run around worried about it. The only one we cannot pull off is getting her certified for a gun. TreMarkis had the idea, because he noticed she barely did anything for her since we've hung out. Everyone else agreed. I dialed her phone by mistake." "You tell TreMarkis he read my mind! As for her getting certified for the gun: Yeah, that's arranged for the end of the week." Bobby replies, hanging up.

Tynie returns to the room, their morning caffeine in hand, giving him his before sipping her own. "Trav called, the others want to give us a day together, alone. Dave and Charlie want to handle the wedding so you and Sasha both can relax. Gary plans to file for that license to his bar at the end of the week. TreMarion and TreMarkis have Sasha covered, with Trav as backup. Your brother's idea, he said you are beyond entitled to a day just for you." Bobby said before concluding in his own words "My baby has worked that sexy ass off taking care of everyone else, me included, and we LOVE ya for it, but we want you to be taken care of just as you've done. Besides that, the last spa day I remember you had was the day we met. OOOPS!" Tynie slips a tuft of her hair behind her ears and admits "I love taking care of my people, especially you. Sasha needs the rest. As for me being taken care of like I've done for y'all... that shows me how I am regarded by the others. I already know how you feel. And yes, it has been FOREVER since I had a spa day."

Bobby relays "I guess you know the surprise I had planned." Tynie answers "Not the entire thing, my gorgeous-yet-sneaky man has other things plotted…" "You have NO damn clue what else I have planned, today is just one day of many like this!" Bobby tells her excitedly. Tynie sees him seated by the end of the bed, and sleekly joins him. "Hope my Love likes the new entertainment centers I will be custom ordering later!" Tynie squeals. "Wait. Entertainment centers? Plural?" Bobby questions. "Yep, having one to replace ours in the living room, and one for in here. Felt that maybe sometime we'd want to snuggle up in bed and watch movies or something. Cannot do that without a proper entertainment center ya know...Having them express shipped while insured and installed after the order goes through. Oh and before ya think today's the only day one shall be spoiled by the other: think again!" Tynie answers.

Bobby stunnedly scoops up Tynie in a maddeningly tight cuddle to thank her. "I already know, huge TV screens, top of the line." He mentions. "That's how I roll." Tynie replied.

Somehow their coffees were not spilled in that transpiring, and each one chugs the rest of theirs. Bobby takes the cups and relates "My baby's request for a dishwasher was granted already.

They got in through the garage with a one-time use code while we were out yesterday. I checked the house while planning out a few surprises and everything's good." Tynie guesses "Yep, had that set up for everyone, figured it'd be useful eventually, and since it's a one-time use code, the system won't allow it to be tried again by anyone. If someone does attempt that on any of our people, they will be greeted by a sea of blue!" She tells him. Bobby boasts at the use of his wife's code for the police saying "Excellently done baby." Tynie bows quietly at that as she tails her man to the kitchen.

"Baby's getting a new ride, a spa day, and maybe another tattoo. Those tats are so HOT on her!" Bobby whispers to himself. Tynie sets to finding one of the laptops, acting as if she didn't hear that to make good on the ordered items.

"Getting my man the VERY BEST, having it insured, shipped, and installed, the rest he has to wait for. Like he said this is the first day of many like it." Tynie mutters to herself. The dishes placed in the washer, as it starts running Bobby prays "I seriously hope she didn't hear that!"

"I didn't. Just came down to make good on what I told my man. Hope ya didn't hear me either." Tynie answers, getting him to shake his head for a minute. Bobby arrives behind her and begins massaging Tynie's shoulders and the part of her right arm that should be braced. Tynie moans out "Lover that feels so damned good..." Bobby continues until she melts against him for a time. "Baby forgot your brace, I'll be right back." He states in her ear before dashing to retrieve the item, as well as their phones. Minutes later, Tynie's arm where the cast used to be is slung into her new brace by Bobby with pristine gentleness.

Tynie just finished ordering what she promised him at this point, doing the remainder of that with one hand as to not disrupt what Bobby was doing for her. "Have I ever told you just how sexy those tattoos are on ya?" Bobby inquires, kneeling before her. "No you haven't, and I got to admit your tats turn me on like crazy!" Tynie answers as she goes to her knees in front of him. "If you're going to kneel before me, I am returning the kneeling. We are equals." She relates.

In a display of just how powerful he is, Bobby lifts her up as he arises to his feet, getting Tynie to squeal. "So does my baby want a high end SUV or a Jeep like you got me?" Bobby asks. "Surprise me on that one!" Tynie responds. While nodding with another Cheshire cat ear-to-ear grin, Bobby spins about to turn off the laptop with one hand, never losing grip on his wife with his other arm. Tynie is simply cherishing that, literally melting against him while sighing as a woman in love. As the laptop fully shuts down, he closes it with one finger before returning the arm he used to enveloping her.

One thing he has never done before goes down as he then walks backwards with her in his embrace to their front door, stealing kisses the entire time. Tynie brags between stolen affections "My Adonis is a phenom; this has never been done by you before. Oooh I like it!" Bobby modestly retorts "My Athena is more than worthy of this, and I am absolutely hell-bent on keeping you satisfied, not just intimately." Tynie replies blushingly to that last line "Same with me for you babe." Tynie half-slips away from the embrace just long enough to score up the keys and open the door, then slides the keys by their ring onto one of her man's fingers prior to opening the door. "Niiiice..." Bobby chimes proudly. Tynie blushes red as the sunset at that, unable to otherwise reply. True to his chivalry, Bobby human chariots her to the car, locking up behind them with one arm behind his back. "God have I missed doing THIS..." He pines, as she returns to being fully in his arms.

As they arrive beside their Jeep, he reluctantly places her onto her feet. "Baby, we have forever together. Don't be so reluctant to put me onto the ground. I know you want to in essence model off the power of your bod. Bobby, even my man's to-die-for sexy physique of muscle needs breaks." Tynie attributes getting him to blush.

Bobby then ushers her into their ride, just as Tynie is relaxed in her seat walks to his side with his chest puffed in honor. Tynie does it again by opening his door from the inside, with their eyes meeting as he enters, the adoration from that display literally etched in hers. Bobby's deep chocolate eyes return the adoring reply he obtained, and he slips inside their car. Tynie is genuinely purring as she checks her man out from across the car, only verbalizing an occasionally chanted "DAMN!" That display hitting Bobby's ears causes him to turn towards her and give as he received. They kiss without restriction or abandon, using passionate acts to say what their tongues couldn't speak.

True to form when they kiss, the air is gone from their beings a while later, the windows are smoked up from the heat, and Tynie reaches over to wipe some away so Bobby can see to drive. Halfway across him to manage that, Bobby takes the shot to grab a handful of her ass. A portion of the windshield cleansed from the heat of their affections, Tynie slinks back to her seat, doing all she can to keep his hand there until right before she is settled again. Bobby's hand slipping away from where he planted it, he sets it to the wheel where his other one had been resting and drives them away.

"I loved that; you can pretty much expect it in return sometime." Tynie relates. Bobby smiles, letting that be the seal of their new deal. Not even giving a damn at how long it took him to get them there, Tynie is soaring inside after everything he gave her romantic move wise. Bobby is right at his woman's hip in those notions, a communal passion-flight of their souls shared. Brynda's Spa appears to them, and Bobby pulls in. The Jeep parked Bobby hops out closes his door with an elbow and sets straight away to bestowing Tynie with the best in chivalry. Tynie while basking in that, exits like royalty and cuddles up tight to her man as the heel of her shoe is used to close her door. Behind his back, Bobby remotely locks their ride as they enter the spa. "Very slick." Tynie purrs in his ear, instigating a quarter bow and blush to come from him.

Brynda appears at the door, welcomes them "Tynie, you are getting our five-star spa day. Your man insisted upon and already paid for it. Bobby she'll be ready in three hours." Tynie holds up one finger to Brynda, and in less than a second spins around to plant one hellaciously spicy kiss to Bobby's lips, getting one of the same caliber returned her. Brynda turns her back out of respect of them, knowing she will be alerted when Tynie was ready. "Be safe my love." Tynie worries as they separate from the affections. "Enjoy this baby, you deserve it. I will be safe. I have a hot woman to return to." Bobby promises as he walks backwards out of the spa to leave. "OK Brynda, let's get this started." Tynie peeps out as her man pulls out of the parking lot. Brynda leads Tynie through to a room for a massage.

"Brynda, I want NO GUYS touching me. I feel having another man massage me is a form of cheating. I love Bobby too much to do that." Brynda nods and says "Have no guys on payroll, you aren't the first wife to say that. Very honorable of you." Tynie nods, grateful that Brynda didn't think that was odd of her. Tynie is then lead to a room to get out of her clothes just long enough for a massage.

After changing, Tynie is laying out on a massage table, as a petite girl is rubbing her down. Tyna, the girl doing the massage says "Let me know if I massage this braced area too roughly." "Will do." Tynie answers, smiling at the professionalism Tyna had shown. Time passed without Tynie minding it much, and before long she was back to being dressed. Tyna escorted her to a girl who specialized in touching up weaves. Caprea, the weave girl took one look at Tynie's hair and asks "You've had this weave for a while?" Tynie nods while sitting in the chair Caprea is behind her and Tynie requires "Make it look hot. I have a gorgeous man to floor." Caprea nods and sets right away to making Tynie's weave look just as she requested.

"Girl, I am going to take this old blonde weave out and give you a top of the line one with a matching color." Caprea tells her. "Go for it Girl!" Tynie replies. Caprea smiles and within a short time, what was told Tynie was actually the case with her hair. One look in the mirror and Tynie says "Thank ya sista! He's going to LOVE THIS! Hell I LOVE IT!" Caprea nods, ushering her client to where the nails are handled.

Tynie is greeted soon after by a girl named Princess, who takes her hands as Tynie is ushered into another chair. "Is there a nail-style I can have done that will go with ANYTHING?" Tynie asks. "I know JUST the one!" Princess giggles. Before too terribly long, Princess had Tynie's nails under a special dryer, finished and loved by Tynie.

The second her nails are dried and set, a girl named Bambi appears and insists "Time for your facial." Tynie follows her to her station, and sits down. A special hypoallergenic exfoliating mask applied to Tynie's face, as Bambi states "I always use hypoallergenic facial products. Many of my clients have very sensitive skin. Please let me know immediately if it bothers you." Tynie nods, and replies "Girl, you are damn good for that. I'm fine. I am another sensitive skinned client."

Bambi hears that and keeps a deftly watchful eye on the mask she applied. To make sure there wasn't an unexpected reaction, Tynie discovers moments later the mask was removed. A glance in the mirror by Tynie only reveals glowing skin, which soothes Bambi at once. "Ya did good... all of you!" Tynie yells. Brynda and the others bow to that, aware at just how happy they made Tynie. Brynda then takes Tynie by the arm to await Bobby, each one hoping he likes how Tynie looks just as much as Tynie does.

While Tynie was at her spa day, Bobby was at a high end SUV dealer custom ordering his woman's new ride. As he waited, a few more surprises for Tynie were lined up with a flutter of texts. A check of his watch has Bobby aware that the time to go get his love was quickly approaching. The guy behind the counter at the car dealer says "Sir, your wife's car is ordered. Should be delivered by the end of the week. Have a good one." Bobby shakes the car dealer's hand and races out.

Just as he makes it back to his Jeep, Bobby takes a deep breath and tells himself "Got to get back to my honey, safely." A leap into the ride with the door slamming behind him, Bobby is out of the dealer's parking lot heading back for Brynda's Spa. He arrives briefly after leaving the dealer, shutting the car off as he leaps out to meet Tynie. The door slamming behind him again, Bobby remotely locks it as he walks up to the door. Tynie arises upon seeing him, secretly praying she really does floor him with how she looks. Brynda opens the door for Bobby, and the second he is inside Tynie walks up just enough to model off the things she had done. Bobby bites his lip to mask the howl escaping his voice, with that Tynie kisses the lip he bit instigating Bobby to smile as big as he could.

Tynie then spins to Brynda and mouths "I WILL return!" Brynda nods smiling. Bobby waves to the spa employees and the couple leaves. As they arrive at their Jeep, Bobby is back to showering Tynie with royal treatment. Tynie settles into the car, and does for him as was committed prior with his door. "So I take it my hunky was trying to be modest when ya saw me?" She asks. Bobby shuts the door behind him and lets out the howl that he'd concealed before, adding "DAMN! My sexy looks hot!" Tynie is all ablush after hearing that, shooting back "That's what goes through my head every-time I see you. Glad ya like what Brynda and the girls did for me... and I confess... I really needed this spa day." Bobby's face is plastered with a blush after what she said hits him, with the last portion leading him to smile. Tynie melts back into her seat as Bobby takes them to another part of her day of being spoiled, and releases "My honey's day first in a while just for you is FAR from over."

Jakob's Tattoos is in their view, Tynie pulls hops out to give Bobby the same treatment he has provided her, shutting her door with a twitch of the hips. When she gets to his side and opens the door, Bobby slinks her into his arms for a kiss before exiting as he whispers "Whatever my baby wants or wants me to do, consider it done." Tynie nods as they head for the new tattoo joint to them.

Jakob arrives at the door to greet them, and Tynie broadcasts "My man and I want to get a new tattoo. I want a gold rose inked just under the tat on my left arm." Bobby nods and says "I want two rings linked together tattooed on my left shoulder, with a heart traced around them." Jakob nods and calls for his other tattoo guy, who is legally named Spyke. Tynie goes with Spyke, leaving Jakob to do Bobby's tattoo, each one seated not too far from the other's side. They roll up a sleeve for the tattoo guys, pointing out the location for the new inkjobs. Spyke asks "Just the rose or with a stem?" Tynie requests "With a stem, please." Spyke nods and gets right to work.

"I got up early today to research these guys and the spa, which is why the laptop was out. After I finished checking them out, I came back to bed. That was for future reference, until Trav called today. I know you missed me holding you as you slept; but I did that as a way for you to be unaware til it happened." Bobby recalls as Jakob is tattooing the traced heart on him. "Thank you babe, oh and very sneakily pulled off. Yes I did miss you holding me tight, but now I know it was for a happy reason." Tynie affirms.

For the first time in days, they minded the time, and inside half an hour their new ink was done. Tynie hops up first, strutting straight to her husband. Bobby takes one look and says "It's hot on you..." Jakob sees the work Spyke did and relates "Good one man!" Spyke throws up the heavy metal hand sign and cleans up his area. Tynie is standing above Bobby as Jakob completes his tattoo. "It's very hot on you." Tynie says with a sultry tone of voice. Spyke's area cleaned, he tells Tynie "Your man already covered these. Have a good one you two." The couple nods, with Bobby back on his feet as a wave is given the tattoo guys, they leave.

Tynie sneaks her hand into the pocket that had their keys and opens the Jeep remotely. Bobby is then given the reverse chivalry that she managed before the tattoos got done; he grabs Tynie up to slide her into her seat. "Oooh!" She yelps as his door shuts behind him, settling into her side. "I have LOVED everything about today baby, Thank you! Oh and that last move ya made on me, please repeat it sometime." She beams. "Anything to make my Athena happy." Bobby replies. They each giggle and blush after that brief chitchat, each one honored by the other's contentment. As that discussion ends, Bobby drives them away, Tynie's day not done just yet.

"We should seriously thank the others for helping make today happen." Tynie mentions. "Way ahead of you dear. I had caterers sent to Trav's for their lunch today. Managed that while waiting on the finishing touch to my baby's day being made hers." Tynie's phone goes off, and it's the electronics shop texting her to advise the entertainment centers are to arrive Saturday. Bobby's phone is next to sound off, and it's the dealer telling him Tynie's new ride will also be there Saturday. Each one nods at their phone before a reply of thanks is sent and the phones are holstered again. Bobby is giggling at this point and Tynie ponders "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing I can tell you about... ruining the surprise." Bobby eludes. Tynie nods, still curious as to what is really up.

Their next stop is back at the house. The second the car is shut off, each one races out to the other, their doors slamming behind them. Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby, as he again remotely locks the ride. Unknown to Tynie, a huge semi was in their driveway, stocked to the rafters in new furniture.

Bobby gets her to the porch and introduces "Babe, this is Steve, my lawyer buddy. I had him here to keep eyes on the house, since the others were busy partying at Trav's. I also gave him a key so if he needs to check on the place when we are away, he can. That's how he got in, relax baby, he's kickass people. You can trust him in our house. Known him for YEARS." "Heya Steve, how the hell are ya?" Tynie asks, hugging the man she'd just met. "I'm good, and Bobby has known me since his days at the academy. I was going to be a cop with him, but decided to go into law as a way to back him and his work up." Steve answers as the hug is released.

"Sorry about you hearing him tell me to chill." Tynie answers. "Tynie, I know all about recent transpirings. I would be panicked if someone I haven't met yet was in my home too.. It's cool." Steve overrules as the three enter the house. Tynie goes back to shut the door, getting stopped by Steve. "The surprise your man has cannot happen with the door closed.. I have kept eyes on this place.. Everything will be fine.." Steve allocates. Tynie is then whisked to the sauna by Bobby, so that the planned gift can be set up without her knowing further.

Bobby scores up her jewelry, brace and phone before getting Tynie all set up to enjoy the heated room. Once Tynie is kicked back and relaxed, Bobby promises "You enjoy this, I will be back in a bit." Tynie nods and watches him walk out before resuming the mellowing out. Bobby decides upon keeping what he took from Tynie on him until she is finished in the sauna room.

As Bobby is out of the sauna room, Steve greets him "Congrats man! Glad you are happy, Tynie's awesome. I just met her and already everything you said of her has been proven. Never been hugged as an intro though.." Bobby responds "Yeah, she HATES to shake hands. If you EVER see her do that: be ready to represent her in court! Other than that thanks man." Steve replies while taking notes in his legal pad "Tynie Shaking someone's hand is code for OH SHIT, Got ya. Oh, she's my client already, she's with you." Bobby's answer "Cool." The two guys hug momentarily and Bobby says "That code now covers me, I see now why she has it." Steve responds as the men stand before each other, their new way to non- verbally greet over with, and states "You two REALLY are equals, ya complement each other well. Sorry I couldn't make your wedding or vow renewal, I was caught up in court dates for other clients that I waited quite a while to have." Bobby informs "Man, Tynie would have been PISSED if ya jipped the court dates for us, same with me. You've done good things for her man with that BMW lawsuit and just being respectably cool around her."

Steve retorts "I take it she has ways of finding that kind of thing out, the jipping court dates thing." Bobby counters "Actually, having a bunch of cops here to serve a bench warrant on ya for trying that would have sold ya out had ya done that." Steve laughs "True."

Tynie is melted into the sauna chair at this moment, totally mellowed out and soaking in the relaxed tone of the day. Steve and Bobby finish their talk, and Steve goes to sit on the new couch while Bobby heads for his woman. Tynie has her eyes relaxingly rolled into the back of her head with her head tilted back as far as her neck would allow when Bobby shows up. "Glad to see you're having a relaxing day lover." Bobby says with a sensuous tone in his words, snapping Tynie out of the meditative stance she was in. "Happy that my man gave this wonderful day to me, with the help of the others.." Tynie declares with a huge smile on her face, instigating Bobby to kneel before her. "My Queen, that is what I want to provide you, the best of the world."

Tynie looks upon her suitor and says "Arise my King, You are my best in the world, and the gifts you have flattered me with are symbols of your dedication." Bobby slowly makes it to his feet, taking her up in his arms. With his Angel in his grasp, Tynie steals kisses from him still enwrapped in the towel she'd meditated in the sauna wearing.

Bobby says between happily pilfered affections "I will take care of your other clothes later.." Tynie sighs "Yes love, I am not about to be around your boy in just a towel though.." The slice of time that line is out, Bobby takes her to their room to allow her to change, charioting his wife every step of the way. Upon entering her closet, Tynie is gingerly set to her feet, as Bobby sets her brace on her arm. "Baby, don't leave our company waiting. I will be there soon." Tynie requests to her adoring husband. Bobby gives her just as salacious a kiss as he was given at the spa before making good on her wishes.

Steve is relaxed in the new recliner his friend has, with everything else furniture wise being set up just as the former furnishings were. The workers that arrived in that huge semi are then taking the old furniture out of Bobby's home. Bobby shows up to his friend overtaking the new couch before alluding. "She insisted I wait out here for her to get changed from the sauna, said it was rude of me to keep you waiting." Steve replies "Tynie's a good woman for that, hope she likes the new setup for your furniture." Bobby's presumes "She will, you can trust that!" Steve giggles noting that Bobby had happiness even in sounding different.

Bobby vows "Man, she has really made my life better. When you first met me, I was a different man, a sadder one. Tynie has brought out my best." Steve verifies "I saw it in your eyes man, and could tell you were finally rightfully content in life. Good for you. I'm actually jealous." Bobby is curious "Why is that?"

Steve explains "I was about to invite you to a wedding, but the girl I was betrothed to left me for another guy. I found a Dear John letter one morning saying she'd fallen out of love with me and gone to be with the one she'd cheated on me with; some dude named Tim."

Bobby concludes "Oh damn dude, I am so sorry." Steve interjects "I'm good though, because I got wind that Tim was philandering on her, even with her chasing him down. She moved out when I was in one of the court dates for the other clients I have to live with him. Tim's sister worked in my office as a paralegal before joining the military, and I got all my information from her. She was a hell of a detective on that too; everything she got for me data wise was direct from surveillance." Bobby replied "Thank God for Tim's sister, and dude you deserve WAY better than that!" Steve nods and agrees "Yeah, Tim's sister Treena had an innate way to get word on stuff, I hope her military career makes her happy." Bobby nods retorting "Treena is a good woman. May she be happy in all endeavors." They flash the heavy metal handsign at the heavens; the discussion is closed.

Tynie is taking her sweet time in getting dressed as to permiss her man a shot to catch up with Steve on things outside of legal circumstances. Right as she arrived in the living room, Steve and Bobby leap to their feet. "Relax guys, I am going to get us drinks." Tynie says to the others in her home, causing them to comply without another utterance. Three beers scored up, Tynie heads to the living room. Bobby's face is plastered with a grin when she appears in his view, all the while witnessing her serve their guest before sitting next to him. A look across their living room is given by Tynie, Steve and Bobby hearing her beam "Exquisite.. Just like my man.." Steve and Bobby hiss out happily "YES!" Bobby then blushes at the accolade he just obtained from the lady of his life. Tynie turns her eyes to his and mouths "I meant it too." They share a smile and nothing else is noted in words on that one.

Steve has his beer in hand, freshly opened, but is awaiting the couple to sip theirs before he starts drinking. Bobby attaches "This isn't the coupe da grace of your days in this nature my love.. Just a touch in the right direction.." Tynie is then seated next to Bobby on the couch, with him masterfully opening her beer with one hand. Bobby's is opened in the same fashion, and each starts enjoying their beverage, with Steve in tow.

A break from the libation consuming occurs and Tynie asks "Is there someone special in your life Steve?" Steve recounts "Not anymore, she left me for a philandering asshole when I had a court date for another client. I was in court on your vow renewal and wedding, or I'd have been here. She left me a Dear John letter and had vanished before I got home. My former paralegal was that asshole's sister and she told me everything my then fiancée had concealed from me. The paralegal's name was Treena, the asshole's was Tim. Tim wound up cheating on my former beau with everyone he could, even with the woman I once planned to marry chasing him across two counties. Treena's now in the military."

Tynie is stunned at that, responding "Damn dude, I am so sorry. I'm glad ya didn't jip court on your other clients for us though. I assume Bobby told ya what I would be like if ya did." Steve nods. The drinks are then resumed as sipped on, having the chitchat end in that means. Bobby then tells his woman in her ear "You are hot as hell.. Anytime in anything." Tynie blushes and says back in his "Same as you my love.." Steve announces "You two don't have to hide romantic words from me, I am in your home as a guest." Tynie intrudes "That was a heart call on me dude, after hearing what you went through my gut said don't shove our love in your face." Bobby asks "Got the day off man?"

Steve answers "Tynie that is honorable, but please note that from now on you don't conceal love moves around me when I am here. Yeah I do, the court date for your BMW lawsuit was continued because the judge was ill. From what I can tell you two are about to be SET from that whole situation. I refused every settlement they threw at me the fucking pittances!" Tynie looks Steve dead-to-rights in the eyes and hollers "DUDE YOU KICK ASS!" Bobby mouths "Good move man!"

Steve then lets known "I have had fun, but I feel as if I am imposing on Tynie's day." Tynie actually is hurt by that, objecting "Dude, you're a part of my day. I met you today and have been happy to have ya over. You just had a beer and I WILL NOT let you drive til that goes through your system. Try it and I knock ya straight on your ass.." Steve nods, becoming full-scale aware that his friend's woman not only was all heart, but had a unique way of protecting those who were good to them from serious errors.

Bobby wonders "Man, where are your keys?" Steve tosses them at him, with the ring they were on landing in Tynie's lap. The keys tossed at her are set aside, as a knock is heard at the door. Bobby answers it, on the other side stood Treena in military dress blues. "I got this address from a Trav, he said that if I asked for a Tynie I would be welcomed in, Sir." Treena decrees.

Bobby corrects "I know you're used to all that formality, not in this house though. The name's Bobby and Tynie's on the couch, come on in." Treena complies and Steve is floored. "Steve, ya look good man.." Treena adds, greeting Steve with a hug. Happy tears are running down Steve's face as he takes Treena into his arms, then whispering. "I've missed you.." Treena whispers back "I finished my military contract, not going back. I am here to let me keep the dress blues too!" Bobby shuts the door and locks it behind Treena, allowing her and Steve to catch up. Steve replies "Thank God, I'm glad that you're safe." Treena snuggles up to Steve, grateful to be back around him, much less in his arms. Steve basks in that, the regards silently reversed for him.

Tynie surrenders the couch to the other couple, scoring up a spot in a new chair in the living room. Treena takes Steve to the couch, as they sit down; she tells him "I have always found you attractive. I just didn't say anything because I wanted not to lose my job." Steve replies "I would not have fired you, I felt the same way. I am still grateful for what you did in terms of my ex-fiancée." Treena demands "We NEVER speak of her again! She hurt the man who stole my heart far too deeply for that honor of our time chatting about her!" Steve nods and says "As you wish, my love. May I call you that?" Treena screams "YES!" They hug and in that moment, Steve is finally happy after the hell he'd gone through a short time before. Tynie yells "HELL YEAH DUDE! CONGRATS!" Bobby chuckles "She stole the words out of my mouth!" Treena kisses Steve deeply, and their romance begins.

"Baby, you know what this means?" Tynie queries. "Yep, we get to plan a massive party. Oh and each of us may learn new ways to be romantic with each other. I mean we may have new students." Bobby acknowledges as he approaches Tynie more closely. Tynie retorts "Hell it could be both! Remember love, I plan only the most EPIC parties!" Bobby is then scooped into Tynie's lap for a cuddle and kiss session, throwing him totally for a loop. A sliver of the day passes as each couple is enthroned in their romances, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

Bobby leaps to answer it, finding TreMarion, and the others awaiting allowance inside.

With a smile and wave, they get their desired entry to the home, and Trav says "I take it Treena found her Steve. She contacted me because her mom was a client at my old job and that's how she got my number." Tynie nods silently answering the inquiry given as TreMarion, TreMarkis, Sasha, Gary, Charlie, Dave, and Bruno nod in the awareness that the other couple was just identified. Bobby instructs "Find a seat and relax, especially you Sasha." Five minutes later, every piece of furniture's overtaken.

TreMarkis and Sasha are snuggled up tightly as she brags "Sis, I have gotten the a-lister treatment since I was last here. Everything has been just as you last saw with me." Tynie nods approvingly. TreMarion and Trav are seated in chairs beside each other as they say while witnessing the love shown before them "Someday that will be me.." Bruno, Dave, Gary and Charlie follow the other's suit in those accounts as they reply "Sometime that will be me too.."

Tynie stops dead in her giving of passions to Bobby, releasing "I don't feel right being affectionate with the other guys not having someone to love on.." Trav protests "Sis, I know your heart, please hear mine out. We are guests in YOUR home, you do as you damn well please. Yes we are lonely, but we'd be killed inside if you held back from giving Bobby the love that your heart craves to provide him. I'm most likely going to catch hell for speaking on behalf of the other guys here, but that's a rap I will proudly risk."

TreMarion desists Trav's thought pattern with "Son, you read our minds. No catching hell for that, you spoke for us just as we would have told her." Bobby is anxious to return to the affection he was enjoying moments ago, Tynie jumps right back into it not wishing her man to wait any longer.

TreMarkis looks Trav dead in the face and tells him "Dude, that was eloquent. You really spoke to her, not just with what you said, but how it was executed." Trav nods responding "I always could get through to her somehow, thought I'd lost my touch. Figured I'd take a shot at it." Sasha adds "Trav, you really are one hell of a brother!" Trav is then beaming "I was kiiiind of a sneak; those caterers Bobby sent us are making dinner for all of us. I put them on a retainer. They were THAT good!"

Charlie hopes "Well the one who served the roast beef was very pretty, maybe I can try my hand at getting a date. I haven't dated in years. The last woman I was with did me just as the unspeakable one did Steve." Tynie breaks from the smooches and insists "Go for it Charlie, however, before you do: Bobby and you are having a meeting so he can slip ya tips on how to sweep her off her feet."

Trav confesses "The manager was a babe, Bobby can I join in that meeting?" Bobby nods and says "Come with me guys. Babe you are a sneak in how that was laid out!" Tynie laughs "Positive mystery helping our other people: it's a good thing!" Bobby nods with a big smile as he leads Charlie and Trav to the back deck after hearing that. Dave, TreMarion and Gary all pray "May the Lord bring me my babe someday.." Tynie cries "He will, and Daddy. Mama would want you happy. If ya see a shot at that ya best take it or I tickle ya til ya do! Same with the rest of ya!"

Gary rushes to console his friend and informs "Bobby'd want me to get you back to being happy on your spoiled day. He didn't say it. I just know it though." Bruno knew just how to back Gary on that, and went right to making drinks for the others, making damn sure Sasha was about to sip on something good for the baby. TreMarion translates "I know my Babygirl means it about the tickles; I believe you're right on my being happy. Just haven't found my babe yet." Tynie is finally out of the tear-spell after her father's testimony on what his heart was thinking hits her.

Steve breaks from the affection shared with Treena announcing "Tynie, I love that you are protective over your people. Let me handle any future assholes though, yes I will keep ya abreast of how that goes. You've done more than enough for us all. Oh, there is NO cost for me being your lifetime lawyer. Consider it my belated wedding gift."

Tynie counter offers "Dude, if you get any portion of any lawsuit ordered to ya, set it up for you and Treena to live on. That's the ONLY Way I will take the offer you gave." Steve nods and the deal is sealed. Treena is floored by that, gasping "Tynie, wow. Thanks. Steve's right: you DO kick ass!" Tynie's turn to nod, every arrangement then let out is sealed.

On the back deck, Bobby says to Trav and Charlie "It's simple really. Go with your guts and be really chivalric about that. Let the ladies decide within themselves on any moves they want to make. Roll with it from there and let your hearts override your brains until you are told different.. If you are." Charlie queries "So that's your big secret to keeping Tynie giddy as a schoolgirl with a massive crush?" Trav answers for Bobby "Dude, this is Tynie's first real love. By that I mean really honest and pure devoted kind of affection. Yes Bobby's secret is simple, but for Tynie this is all a first." Charlie is shocked and he says "Oh Lord, that poor thing's been through such hell. I swear to Christ I didn't know."

Bobby answers for Trav this time "Tynie doesn't like her past discussed much; she didn't want you thinking she was a basket case. Although she's big hearted, there are some parts of that she likes to keep under wraps. It's cool man, just don't talk about it around her." Charlie vows "No sweat, I would never be that degrading to her. People who have been through hell already suffered, I am NOT one to reiterate that pain." Trav opens the sliding door and the three re-enter the house, taking a minute prior to seal that discussion in a mutually declared silence moment.

Treena brags upon noticing the trio of men are back inside "Bobby, dude, you have one HELL of a woman!" Steve said tailing his woman's remarks "She's a sweetheart, just told me that if any judge EVER orders that I get paid for representing you that I'm to divert it so me and Treena can live off of, set it up in a trust fund." Bobby beams "Epically done by my lady love, again she read my mind."

Gary pops up away from Tynie at that second heading to Bruno in the kitchen in assistance of distributing their drinks. TreMarion translates "Gary was consoling Tynie while you were out, we talked about my moving on from her mama and it stung her."

Bobby went right to Tynie and soothes "Gary's a good brother for doing what he did for my angel. I hope he hears me when I say I don't know how he knew that's what I'd want done.. But thanks." Bruno shouts "They have a long-term bond Bobby, it was as Tynie would likely say, a total gut call on your name." Bobby nods, noting just how wonderful Gary is as a friend to his wife as he realized Bruno was right too.

Gary arrives by the two, their beverages in hand and mouths "True." Tynie scores up the refreshments for both she and Bobby, the while smiling. Bobby gently takes his from her with one hand arranging her about him on the chair with the other. "Don't want my baby waiting too long for my love, and I know my angel craves having me near." He says to Tynie as they both get comfortable.

Tynie mutters gladly "I do crave that, you're right." "I loved it when you got close to me like you did earlier, but I am not too keen on sitting in your lap. My weight could hurt my love.. That would be torture on my heart. "Bobby confesses. "I would never want to torture the big, loving heart of my sexy Kahuno.. I just wanted to try and show ya how I feel when ya do that for me.." Tynie relents. TreMarion approves "Ya finally did it Babygirl, a man truly worthy of you is yours. I am so happy for that." Charlie makes a mental note of what just went down and vouches "Bobby, ya got a damn good woman there.. Keep her.." Bobby bellows in pride as to inform all there of his intentions to keep Tynie "She is mine FOREVER!" Trav, Gary and Bruno chime in after a few sips of their refreshment "They genuinely fit as one." TreMarkis and Sasha follow that with "Certainly do." Tynie and Bobby silently bow at the accolades, their hearts aware of the truth held inside them.

The caterers arrive, as Trav and Charlie race to help them bring the food in. Charlie is at the hip of the one he saw earlier, adamant about carrying what she had on her dinner-wise inside. "A lady is not to handle this alone. I know it's your job, but as a gentleman it'd be wrong of me to not do this." Charlie refutes as he approaches her. "Thanks, and my name is Nessa." She tells him, tailing him to the residence. "Dude that RULED!" Trav whispers, getting Charlie to mouth "You try it.."

Trav then tries his hand at impressing the manager. "Allow me, please. You did plenty on your own with your employees earlier; this is my way of thanking you." Trav relays. "Thanks, and my name is Jesia." The manager informs walking in step with Trav to the home. Tynie and Bobby split from the full-force romance session, seconds later Tynie goes to open the door for them. Charlie and Trav are loaded for bear with the meals provided by the caterers, with two members of that crew at their hips.

Nessa introduces herself and says "I'm Nessa, this is my cousin Jesia, Charlie and Trav are total gentlemen!" With the food set up by the men named a high five is shared, celebrating their first moves on the new ladies being successful.

Soon after that happens, a third woman approaches Dave saying "I am Lysa, and frankly you're gorgeous!" Dave blushes and replies "Thanks, the name's Dave." Lysa looks at her boss Nessa for a second, receiving mouthed instructions to "Go for it!" Dave sees that first, and scoops Lysa into an embrace.

Lysa stuns Dave again by planting a kiss that rivaled the caliber Tynie and Bobby typically share. Bruno spots another staffer in the room and his heart races, as he nervously arrives in her presence. "Hey, I'm Bruno. Honestly you are very pretty." "The name's Rose, and you are quite nice looking yourself." Nessa orders "Anyone who finds someone that makes their heart race while we are here is instructed to go for it!" Tynie cheers "Nessa, you are EPIC!"

Nessa explains "I have a laid back atmosphere with my staff. Not a stuffed shirt joint kind of person." Rose takes the hint in her boss's orders and does just as was said with Bruno. Bobby says as that goes down "We've found our new caterers for life, that's for damn sure!" Gary and TreMarion are communally praying under their breath "May they be happy, Lord someday bring ours to us." TreMarkis intrudes "Gary and Dad, He will. I am proud of how you two are dealing with all this new love being shown before ya. I know everyone else is with me on this, you shall someday be blessed with your own loves." Gary and TreMarion nod, taking that as a verbal answer to the prayer they low-tonedly uttered.

Bruno then realizes what Tynie means when she says it doesn't feel right to be romantic before those who have no one, and stops cold. "Dude, don't do that not for us, not in Tynie's line of sight. You'd not let her do that, don't cheat yourself the equality in that." Gary says for he and TreMarion. TreMarion adds "Gary's right." Bruno takes his new lady to be seated, as the other couples dissipate their affections out of breath at that minute, and decide to cuddle in the various furnishings.

Gary then elects without a peep to serve the others their meals, with TreMarion handling the drinks. Every new couple is chatting each other up; to further get to know the one they're with. Sasha gets served before anyone else, as Gary explains "Tynie'd kill me if this wasn't the case.. She's expecting." The troupe of people who were new to Tynie's home bellow "CONGRATS!" Gary then takes to making sure everyone had plates of dinner before them, with TreMarion trailing to provide drinks. With all the others taken care of Gary and TreMarion get theirs, as Gary says "We should do for Tynie as she has us, not just for one day, but when we see it's fit." TreMarion replies "Way ahead of you, already told the others to do that." Bobby overhears that and says to his wife "Your dad and Gary have been plotting, you are going to get used to not rushing around so much." Tynie's answer being "I kiiinda figured as much." Everyone laughs at that, Tynie unaware the others heard she and Bobby talking.

The meals feasted upon in silence after that burst of laughter, Gary hops up to do the dishes. When he makes it to the kitchen, a new dishwasher is in his view, and he loads it up. Once the dishwasher is quietly running, he returns to the others. A knock at the door distracts that plan; an electronics company is on the other side.

"Let them in dude, they're early." Tynie tells him. Gary opens the door, stepping aside to do as was advised of him. In the melee of people, the company's staffers find a path to the entertainment center.

One employee empties the DVD player, returning the discs to their rightful cases, and proceeds to disconnect the old entertainment center. Tynie then leaps to the other staffers for that establishment and barks "Only the HIGHEST ranking people in this group are to follow me to the master bedroom, the rest of you are to install the entertainment center in here." A manager by the name of T.R. says "As you wish, I brought a few fellow managers with me, lead the way."

Tynie complies, leaving just enough a gap between them for Bobby to race up and behave as her bouncer. T.R. is in shock at that and Bobby spins to inform him "My woman was right in what she said; we've had shitty experiences with prior electronics people which is why I am watching over you and her." T.R. Mouths "Reys?" Tynie howls "Ya damn right Rey's! That chauvinistic shit for brains thought with his dick around me and the product he sold me was NOT worth the price! I am the one who caused the mass union worker walkout. My man is a retired NYPD detective, so if you or your people pull ANYTHING my driveway will be SWARMED In Blue!" Bobby growls "One phone call and you will see just how right she is!"

T.R leaps back commanding of his staff "One of you go warn the others NOT to mess with ANYONE or ANYTHING In this house!"

Seconds later, the group of managers is one less, as those orders are followed to the very letter. T.R. and the other remaining managers get the entertainment center set up in the master bedroom, and then T.R. advises "These are on the house, Tynie saved our business, least I can do. Any charges paid for these will be refunded inside of 72 hours." Tynie growls "I'm not sorry for shocking you and having my man back me on it. I am done risking assholes starting shit in my home. As for what you said in terms of charges refunded, fair enough."

T.R. nods and writes a memo to make that happen the minute he gets back to the office, after noting the invoice number puts that memo pad back in his pocket. "Dude, torch that invoice on your own time; not in my home." Bobby hounds, T.R. takes the other managers out of that room urgently afterwards.

The extensions of Bobby and Tynie's clique are death-staring the employees in the living room each one hearing what that manager who showed up moments prior had said. That batch of people's work done, the entire troupe of electronics people bolts for the door, TreMarion opening it and shoving them out en masse, slamming the door behind them. TreMarion expounds while locking up "Babygirl would have wanted me to do that. Something told me when Bobby raced like that to back her; these guys didn't have their trust." "I want to see if Tynie shakes anyone's hands. If she does I know what to do.." Steve warns. "The manager that came in here looked like he was jumped by a ghost, that can only mean Tynie went apeshit on someone in their room and Bobby backed her." TreMarkis approved. The others remained silent, awaiting how things went in the other part of Bobby's house, that wait wasn't very long though.

Tynie is first out of the master bedroom and hears everything before bellowing "STEVE! I need to shake your hand.. NOW!" Steve damn near leaps out of his skin at that, rushing to where she was. A death grip handshake ensues and Tynie demands "Track my credit card at once! I sense they're about to defraud my ass. If they do, sue the fuck out of them!" Steve yelps as the card she used is handed to him "Right away!"

Trav offers "Bobby, the next time you want electronics, text me. I know that field, I will see to it Tynie doesn't have to damn near break Steve's hand again. Hope ya know what I mean by that!" Bobby replies "Sure do, and thanks man. That's awesome of ya!" The others are in wonder at what just happened as Steve translates "Shaking hands with Tynie is a code for me to be on their ass like a rash legally speaking. I am just that right now." Everyone else nods, realizing that Tynie had potentially been played and was far from happy.

"Can I use someone's phone? Mine just died and I got to set up a court date and contest about two dozen credit card charges." Steve inquires assuming they used her information without consent; Gary tossed his in Steve's direction. Steve ducks out of the room with Gary's phone to make that happen, and it takes a while. Steve's assumption was right on the money, with that the charge contestations initiated. What was once deemed a risk of being played by the others became full-force realization that Tynie had in fact been defrauded. "Thank God Steve's a lawyer and he's got this!" The others bellow in honor of the quickness in which the situation was being taken care of.

Bobby arrives just then and tells his wife "Our stuff went untouched, they dodged theft charges." "Someone make a round of hard liquor drinks for me and Bobby A.S.A.P!" Tynie commands. TreMarion leaps on that immediately, knowing his Babygirl only seeks out hard liquor when she is beyond pissed. Trav advises "Sip those hard liquor drinks sis, Bobby and I have a new deal. Ya won't EVER deal with this kind of shit again." Tynie says trying to rein in her anger at the prospect of nearly being robbed right in front of her "Thanks man; you kick ass!"

Steve returns and relates "Trav, you are a damn good man for that new deal. They will need it. Oh and I have a court date for this top of business tomorrow. Tynie I will need consented access to your credit card bill for this card as evidence. I had to threaten litigation against the credit card company to find a couple things out." Tynie asks "Where do I sign brother?" Steve goes to a briefcase she didn't know he had on him and pulls out an affidavit, pointing to the bottom with one hand, offering a pen with the other. Tynie signs the form, kisses Steve on the cheek and takes the drinks TreMarion has in his hands for she and Bobby.

Bobby's drink handed him, he goes to sit on the couch and await her. "Steve, dude I'm sorry for how hard I shook your hand. Any doctor bills from that send to me." Tynie tells Steve standing a bit away from her man. "Won't do that, against my code of honor. I'd have been beyond fuming myself." Steve overrides. Tynie approaches and hugs him confirming their new deal, then walks calming down with every step to be by Bobby, only to be scooped up into his lap by the arm Bobby isn't using to hold his drink the minute she's within Bobby's reach. TreMarion says "Trav, you are family to me now too. What you gave those two in that new deal with Bobby has solidified that." Trav chimes "Cool!" Treena asks "We got to get to relaxing somehow, anyone up for a movie?"

Every free hand is raised, and she sets to making that happen at once. Steve places the affidavit and credit card in an envelope, closing the briefcase soon after. Gary plans "Since there's a court date come morning, no one drinks any alcohol after Tynie and Bobby are done. I don't know who Steve will need to testify, I don't want potential witnesses too intoxicated to do that."

Steve replies "Good call; I will need everyone there by the way, except TreMarkis and Sasha. If TreMarkis signs an affidavit attesting to the transpirings that just occurred and to Sasha's medical situation, I can get them out of it." TreMarkis hops up and swears "If ya got a pen, ya got a deal." Steve re-opens the briefcase, pulls the form out and TreMarkis follows Tynie's lead on signing at the base of it as soon as Steve offers his pen. TreMarkis then sees Steve's phone and asks "May I put that on my charger? I noticed the charge ports are similar, just in-case someone with the BMW case tries to reach ya. My charger is on the kitchen table." Steve hands off his phone consentingly not saying a word.

Just as Steve's phone begins charging, it goes off. Steve races for it and a text appears announcing the BMW court date is a week away. Steve replies to that text and resumes being with the others. Bruno tells Rose "After this movie, I'd be honored to have you in my home. If you're so inclined, I mean that as in to stay." Rose beams "I am so inclined, that'd be my honor. I'm tired of living on a shitty part of town anyway." Bruno pleads "Let me get you out of that danger zone, it'll only take me borrowing Tynie's phone."

Tynie goes for her phone which was on her hip the whole time since she left the spa, handing it to Bruno with the hand not holding her drink and lets him know. "Speed-dial seven and it's done man. They give you ANY shit, flip Steve off. He'll know what to do!" Steve makes note in his legal pad "Tynie shaking hands, or my getting flipped off by anyone linked to her is code for sue some assholes." Bobby and Tynie then complete their drinks, and Rose takes the cups to be washed later. Charlie and Trav tell their ladies "My offer is the same Bruno gave Rose. If you wish to take it." Nessa and Jesia chime in "Absolutely!" TreMarion plans "Bruno, have that mover company send three trucks out, one for each of the ladies." Bruno advises "Ladies, they need your addresses. One at a time." Rose is first to provide that data, with Nessa and Jesia to follow, the company making note of the locations and respective landlords.

"Bruno, sir, the ladies property will be moved to the new locations inside two hours. Landlords have been appraised of their moves, and are actually grateful, entirely in the name of the ladies' safety." Bruno concurs "Very well. Have your staff be safe and blessed." Tynie notices Bruno adapted her Daddy's code for there was not a problem and smiles remotely. Steve notes "if anyone says anything with the phrase be blessed, that's a stand down code." Tynie brags "Steve, you're perceptive as all hell. I didn't even tell ya that code man.. NICE!" Steve replies "Thanks, I'm catching on.."

Tynie rubs the back of her neck in frustration; Bobby takes to rubbing it so the tension is alleviated. "I know I am new around here, but given the fact the bulk of us have an early court date, I was hoping it's OK we leave as soon as Bruno or Tynie get wind that the apartments that Rose, Jesia, and I had are eradicated of our belongings and the property transferred to our men's homes, and the movie ends too. As for TreMarkis and Sasha I would advise a day of relaxation at home, something tells me either Bobby or Steve will appraise them of the happenings before the judge in their absence." Nessa dictates. Bobby cheers "Excellent plan, Nessa. You all are welcome back.. Just text us first to see if we are home." The "New girls" as Nessa called them all said "Respectable. Consider it done once we get one of your numbers." Trav interrupts "Your men have them, use our phones." Nessa, Jesia, Treena, and Rose all consent "Agreed." Bobby then finishes massaging out the rage-based tension knot in Tynie's neck and she melts against him in gratitude.

Tynie soon after notes how Trav pulled that off and explores "Dude, that was pretty sweet. Ladies take no offense in that. When I signed the consent form for my credit card data access, Steve admonished me against giving my number out for now.. Same with Bobby's." Steve chirps "I did." Nessa, Jesia, Rose, and Treena all reply "Fair enough." Trav nods after that exchange and says "Anytime." The movie is just then beginning, and Treena chose a comedy none of them had seen yet. Laughter exploding through the living room as the flick rolled on, everyone finally was having a good time.

One hour later with the movie paused, Tynie's phone is going off. Bruno answers it and gets word the moving of the new ladies' property was finished, and wondered if Treena wanted the same. "Treena, come give these guys your address, and then Steve's." Bruno tells her. Treena rushes to comply leaving Steve basking in a blush of his own, while boasting "The woman I have yearned for is moving in with me!" TreMarion and Gary say as one "Congrats to you all. May you be happy for as long as you are together." Tynie hops out of Bobby's embrace and approaches her Daddy. "You're being awesome about this; you will have your love. I just know it." TreMarion replies "Thank you Babygirl. I learned that awesomeness from you." Bruno then learns Treena's property will be transferred to Steve's inside the hour. Once agreeing to that is done, the call is ended.

Nessa then realizes the items from her business are still in the house, and Gary offers "I will load your truck and take it back. Just need the address and your OK to do that. I want all you ladies to relax." Nessa arrives at him and turns to Steve to ask "Can I get a piece of paper and use of your pen?" Steve hooks her up wordlessly, a consent note is cut right before him, the address on the base of it. TreMarion silently backs Gary on the loading of the truck after checking and unloading the dishwasher.

"You all go back to watching that movie, keeping it paused like that is NOT good for the entertainment center." TreMarion admonishes, getting Treena to turn the flick back on urgently afterwards. It doesn't take long for the catering truck to be loaded, and Gary is off to finish the promise he made. TreMarion returns to the house and locks up until Gary gets back. The shop for the caterers is less than a mile away from Tynie's and upon arriving there; Gary shuts the truck off starting to unload it. Even with the trouge of dishes, that task is done efficiently and with professional regard for the property, as Gary departs the shop is locked up. Gary takes the truck back to Tynie's and is there without much time wasted.

TreMarion sees Gary in the truck pulling up to the home, and opens the door for him. Gary enters saying "Nessa, I brought your truck back figuring you could park it in the driveway of your new home for the night." Nessa nods and retorts "Thanks man." Tynie blurts "Ya know what? When the bulk of us don't have an early court date.. We are so partying!" Everyone there cheers the idea, before Bobby attaches "Oh and our new lifetime caterers have that night off! We will take turns making meals and snacks!" The cheers get louder at that notion, concreting the plot.

Nessa queries "Hold up a sec.. did he just say LIFETIME caterers?" Tynie yelps "YEP!" The celebration out blasts the movie as it draws to an end, each person having some reason to be happy. Tynie's phone goes off again, it's a text for Bruno to tell Treena that her belongings made it to Steve's without incident, that the other ladies' property was in the same case. A quick thank you reply text and every ounce of business that could be handled that day was over with. "Ladies, your stuff is safely in your men's homes. I just got word!" Tynie bellows. The "new Ladies" reply together "THANKS!"

"Tynie, how'd the movers get the property inside without a key?" Steve asks. "Simple, Bobby had the security systems equipped with a code for the garage, a one-time use code. After that single use it shuts coded access off to the entire house." Tynie answers. Bobby verifies "I did, and since you're linked to us there will NEVER be a bill for it." Steve nods gratefully and that talk is ended by Sasha saying "Welcome to our group, all of you new members. Congrats to the new couples. We cannot chill too late. Love you all, most of ya have a court date tomorrow!"

Treena glances at her watch and states "It's getting kind of late, and Sasha's right. We should all go get some sleep." The group forms a perpendicular line to Tynie and Bobby before a mass "Nite" Is shared. TreMarion gently ushers them out, Gary Included, then turns to his Babygirl and says "See ya in the morning." Bobby and Tynie nod to that, Tynie goes to lock up after her Dad exits, the security system auto-arms itself immediately.

The new couples are excited to go home together, the cars they came in race out of the driveway, even Nessa's catering truck. Nessa follows Charlie to their home as to not leave her truck in Tynie's driveway. That was done purely as a sign of honor for her new friend. TreMarion and Gary drive home, happy for the others and yet confidentially praying to attain their own loves someday.

Soon as Tynie and Bobby are alone, he says "Baby I'm sorry your first spoiled day in quite a while ended up having an asshole raid attached. I swear I didn't see that coming." Tynie's answer "Ya cannot predict an asshole raid dear, besides seeing my closest folks become happy in ways some of them genuinely missed more than made up for it. Just hope Gary and Daddy soon find theirs." Bobby vows "They will babe." The entertainment center shuts itself off after that, the couple take that as their cue to go to bed.

Tynie gets up from the couch first, and takes Bobby by the hand. "Don't begrudge yourself for the asshole raid love, those aren't predictable. That's what keeps Steve in business if ya think about it." She tells him. "True. I'm just hoping my baby's first "spoil Tynie" day in a decent amount of time was as good for you as I originally planned. There will be more like today for you and I already know returned to me in kind." Bobby replies. "Oh it was, and you're right. Also, I get to close it out in the arms of the sexiest man alive to my eyes and heart.." Tynie affirms.

"I'm just as lucky for having the honor of holding the most beautiful woman alive." Bobby returns as they make it to their room. Tynie is red as a sunset at those remarks, as was Bobby during her statement, the now-typical bestowment of final chivalries for the day is given her. The jewelry and brace removed from her person, such done with Bobby's jewelry after. As that all is put inside the jewelry box for safe keeping til the next day, Bobby places her brace and their phones set to charge beside it.

Texts flood into Bobby's phone just then informing him that the property movers didn't do anything against the men's homes. Bobby replies with a grateful text and sets his phone back by hers to charge for the night.

Bobby then models off the power of his bod for Tynie by carrying her to the bed and laying her gently upon it like a rose petal floating to the floor. Not to keep her waiting long, he gets in beside her, and covers them both. They mutually cover up and snuggle close, preparing for the arrival of slumber. Tynie prays "God, my other L.A., and Mama, whoever can hear me: please grant Gary and Daddy new loves. Mama I know you'd want Daddy to be happy, he will always honor you though." Bobby trails that with "God, My baby's other L.A., her mama.. She speaks the truth. They deserve that kind of happiness like we have.. Please show them the person to provide it someday." A tear falls from Tynie's eye after that prayer is said, Bobby wipes it away gently with his thumb.

"They heard us love, trust me. I love you.." Bobby consoles. "I love you too, and my heart vows you are right on that..." Tynie replies tightening the cuddle as best she could. Bobby reaches over and sets an alarm for them at 6 a.m. on a clock Tynie didn't know they had til just then with one arm, momentarily breaking the hold he had on his wife as he did that, enhancing it with the other. The second that is done he resumes enveloping her with both arms. Tynie sighs as an in love woman fully relaxed in the strength of love and muscle her man has her wrapped in.

A deep kiss shared, and as they separate from it, slumber slowly ensues.

Tomorrow may have a rough start, but they now have extended the group of cared for ones again, which causes the worry over that to barely exist. Tynie's people, even the new members to that clique, have eradicated her of an old habit without knowing it: the one where she puts herself dead last to care for others.

Peace and affection gel around as her soul is liberated of one last chain of her past the couple as each bask in the snuggles while sleeping. Bobby is alerted of sorts to that chain being gone from his baby by her saying half-asleep "God, Thank you for bringing me the people to break me of one final bad habit. I always put me dead last, and with them that can no longer happen. I am eternally grateful." Bobby replies barely awake "Thank you Lord for that, my woman can finally full-force enjoy the paradise she now lives in due to it." They are then fast on the track to sleeping the remainder of the night.

Rejuvenation in ways not expected has allowed for new people to enter the couple's lives, and the new love they bore witness to starting has set their hearts afloat in contentment for those who now have their own person to be romantic with.. Even with an asshole raid.. The day rocked. Paradise extended again, with displays of devotion and respect to varying degrees by those Tynie just met.. Tynie and Bobby are truly blessed.

As all that is now reality, one wish remains.. For Gary and TreMarion to find love for themselves.. That's in the hands of angels to the couple..


	17. Ch 17

Title: Tightened Bonds through Unexpected Panic

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, I own the others.

First thing the next morning, Tynie leaps up before the alarm went off, whispering "Going to make my man breakfast and coffee... I'll eat after he does..." Bobby smiled hearing that, shutting the alarm off before kissing her. "Change of plans, Instead of one making the other breakfast, why don't we get something on the way? That way my baby isn't rushing about, after all we did just break that habit…"Bobby advises. "That's good with me..." Tynie beams.

Just then, the cross tattoo on her right arm twitched fierce enough for Bobby to see it under her top. Tynie rubs the tattoo and explains "This is going to sound criminally insane, but whenever my cross tattoo does that, I take it as my other L.A. saying that the angels to us have our backs." Bobby looks her dead in the eyes and objects "It's not criminally insane to me, because we did pray to them last night. That twitch is not only what you said, but it to me says they heard us." Tynie smiles hugely as they kiss deeply after that, for the first time of the day.

Air eluding them during that kiss, they separate from it.

"Wondering something, do I go business casual or business casual/make my man melt for this court date?" Tynie ponders. "Babe, I say business casual. You always make me melt. Besides, I don't think the judge would be alright if you wore anything less." Bobby answers. "Aww, sweet and protective. Love you." Tynie resolves, causing Bobby to grin even bigger than she did prior to the kiss as he adds "Love you too."

Tynie soon takes him by the hand heading for the shower. Bobby is all smiles as his little wife escorts him, using it as an opportunity to bask in her love. Tynie gets them to the shower, before she can manage it; Bobby has the water running just as they like it. While he is undressing, Tynie follows suit, then hops into the shower before him. Bobby gives her a mock hurt look at first, and then gets yanked in with her, causing him to squeal a bit. Tynie giggles at that with a huge grin. The water rushing over the couple, each electing to cleanse the other, in order to shave off time getting ready due to what they had going on later that morning.

Tynie then moves out of the water, giving Bobby a shot to rinse off. As he does, she scores up towels for them both, sneakily exiting the shower to pull that off. Towels hanging on the edge of the counter with the shower being shut off by Bobby, Tynie again pulls him towards her. "Baby's not using her right arm for these love tugs... are you?" Bobby questions.

"No Love, I know how my being hurt by trying to show ya love would affect you." Tynie recalls, tossing him one of the towels. They dry off in a bit of frenzy, each knowing they had to be across town for a court date when the courthouse opened.

Tynie darts towards her closet, so that she can spend a little extra time choosing just the right get up for being in front of a N.Y. judge. Bobby had managed to follow her at the clip in which she rushed, only splitting off to head for his clothes. In the time she had searched her closet, slamming hangers about, a blue skirt suit outfit appears out of the corner of her eyes. "Perfect." She said while getting dressed, noticing a pair of matching leather heels beside her. "I never bought these..." Tynie pondered. Bobby had chosen a navy blue suit with matching shirt and tie, as she muttered that ponderance he was standing in her closet throughway. He said nothing as she became aware of a note attached to them "Love you Eternally-Bobby." Tynie squealed after reading that, with Bobby answering "I really have brought out my baby's best. Finally rid of all of your old bad habits, my hot mama can be your true self." Tynie returns "Thank you, our people, our angels, and the Lord for that one!" Bobby nods saying "Amen!"

Tynie then rushes him, and as they connect, he is hugged with all her might. "Glad ya like them..." Bobby says modestly. She then tries a new move on him, releasing from the hug only to link elbows without totally separating as she has them heading to attain their phones, jewelry, and her brace. Bobby notices a new watch about the size of his wrist is in the jewelry box. It was his turn to wonder "I never bought this."

A glance on the back panel of the watch reveals this engravement "Loving devotion to you from me for beyond all time-Tynie" Bobby returns the reply he got when she saw the shoes, only to have her put the watch on him. "Glad ya like it." She gleams. Their jewelry placed upon each other, Bobby does as yesterday with the brace. "Only a few more days and I am done with this thing." Tynie announces. Bobby is both proud and reminiscently hurt by that, yet elects to let the pride show as he retorts "Glad for that too, I miss working out with my baby." Tynie bows at that mouthing "Same here..."

That all done, Tynie realizes her hair is a wet muss from the shower and sets to fix it. Bobby steps back just long enough to give himself a once-over in her dresser mirror before going to put cologne on. Twenty minutes later, Tynie's hair is done; she sees a new perfume beside their jewelry box. Bobby is done with what he set to making happen; secretly praying she likes his latest gift.

A few spritzes later, he has his answer when she does a 180 on one toe in order to plaster his lips with a kiss. Reluctant to split from that, they eventually do because of what they had soon approaching. Bobby had the phones in his pocket, using hers to mass text the others asking them to meet at the courthouse and look for Steve in order to know what courtroom to head for. A consenting reply received, he puts her phone back in its holster then in his left jacket pocket. "When did you make this happen, the shoes and the perfume?" Tynie asks. "Oh probably the same day you got me the watch. You know the big shopping spree day with Sasha." Bobby teases.

They leave their room in silence after that, keeping constant vigilance over the time because of a day in court. Tynie is telling her man she's nervous even while not saying a thing. "Angel, Steve kicks ass and takes names in court. No need for my gorgeous one to be tense or nervous..." Bobby whispers in her ear, blasting the silence Tynie had to a low-toned smithereens. Tynie gasps "Thank God for that!"

A simple arm-in arm walk to the front door between them happens, with Bobby getting the keys from the bowl by the door to lock up. Tynie opens the door for them, wordlessly wondering where the others are. "I had them meet Steve at the courthouse, that way they know what courtroom to go for. We will meet them there love. I did that so there's no confused rushes." Bobby informs. Tynie recalls "Sasha and TreMarkis have a day for them at home so Sasha's not hopping all over creation. Nessa arranged it, very nicely might I add." The answer to that from her man is "Yep, she totally rocked that!"

Tynie is snapped out of her nervous funk by just how he put that, busting up laughing. Bobby, being slightly behind his wife nods as he locks up, then returns the one-toed 180 spin he got earlier to join back with Tynie.

Once their arms were re-linked, they proceeded to their car the same way they left the house. The Jeep unlocked remotely by Bobby on the opposite side of his wife, Tynie is set in first. Bobby then goes to his side of the car, only to have her pop the door from the inside and as it shuts behind him "Sorry I have been in such a funk, I have never been before a N.Y. judge before and to be real.. I'm nervous as hell." Tynie apologizes.

"There is no reason to apologize for that, I knew you were nervous. I know how to handle N.Y. judges, I will teach you. Think of it as a way to do something together, each teaching the other." Bobby recounts before kissing her left hand, which was tapping the bejeebes out of the center console.

Tynie returns that gesture and mutters "Thank you for understanding, My Majesty…" Bobby refuses "Please do not call me that again. It sounds as if you're beneath me, and you're my equal. I admit when I first went before a judge when on the force, I was just as nervous as you." "Yes my love, I see how that could be the case about you not liking what I called you. Can't picture my big, strong, brooding man a nervous wreck though." She accepts. Bobby blushes red as the sunset when that last set of words hits his ears, his sole retort was a mouthed "It's true.." As that is seen by her, the whole discussion on court-related nerves is closed.

Bobby puts the keys in the ignition; the clock on the dash says they still have over an hour and a half before court. Tynie goes to holster her phone to her hip and hears Bobby plan out "I will keep the phones on me, and turn the sound off before we leave for breakfast so they don't go off in court. After we are out of the courthouse, we will do things together, just us. I figure this weekend would be a good time for all of us to party at our house."

"I like that idea, having the others over on weekends. Hell we could make it a rotating situation where we go to their places on weekends as well. If Sasha is too tired to have company, we will party at our house as a backup. That'll give the new loves time to be alone together." Tynie plots, as the nervousness subsides. Her man's answer to that conclusion is "Great idea babe." Bobby realizes after that short talk his woman needed to eat, and drives them off.

A little diner shows in Bobby's view, named Tierra's some time later. As soon as their Jeep is parked; they hop out and go inside. The wait-staff was very crass and lacked every sense of respectful couth, which genuinely pissed Tynie off. Bobby saw the rage in his wife's eyes, and returned it in his own when their "server" took their orders. "Yeah, we will have coffees with the special of the day... oh and you BEST get the owner at this table A.S.A.P.!" Tynie yelled at their "server" loud enough to reverberate across the walls of the diner.

The server ran from them after the orders were obtained, Tierra appeared before Tynie milliseconds later. Tynie again bellows loudly, this time what she said can be heard across the parking lot "Listen up! I swear to whatever God you believe in, that if you or your staff choose to ma'am me you ALL WILL be bitch-slapped with the Great Grandmama of all Slander lawsuits! The name is Tynie Goren: WRITE THAT SHIT DOWN! Now make mental notes, because I REFUSE to restate ANYTHING! I have my man here prior to a VERY important court date! I am a person with a low blood sugar medical issue, your staff has taken its sweet ass time getting here even to take our orders! My man is NYPD Det. Bobby Goren Major Case Squad RETIRED, and I JUST told him to get our lawyer on your asses like a K-9 COP on a crack head with a warrant! Oh and given the fact YOUR STAFF has provoked this, you DO NOT have grounds to kick us out! If you do, a discrimination lawsuit so intense that God's own Granddaddy would be cowering in a corner bawling his eyes out will hit you like a damned train wreck! You do NOT get time to explain because it's by the grace of God Himself my blood sugar issue has not landed me in a fucking COMA! You will be hearing from our lawyer… and he WILL be nailing your ass for hate crimes charges! Medical impairments of ANY kind are covered by FEDERAL hate crimes laws, as are retired folks: YA GOT ME ON THAT ONE BIIIATCH?!"

Tierra whispers "Yes Tynie." Tynie's answer mirrored a drill sergeant still loud enough for the entire parking lot to get wind of "What the hell did you just say? I did not fucking hear you!" Tierra tried again, yelling "YES TYNIE!" Bobby had her phone out on speaker to Steve, their lawyer who had heard everything. The next thing Tierra hears is Steve saying "See you in court Tierra!"

The sound was then turned off and in short order the same done to Bobby's phone before that one gets pocketed. A member of the state licensing commission, Al, was at the next table over and couldn't help hearing what happened. He approached Tierra and matched Tynie's bellows to the decibel "Kiss your restaurant license GOODBYE, PERMANENTLY! I heard everything. I WILL APPEAR for them in court too! As of closing today if you open again, you get more cases!" Bobby then hands Tynie's phone to Al, so he and their lawyer could chat about what was just named out.

Tierra is bawling, Bobby yells "CRY US AN OCEAN, MY BABY WOULD LOVE TO DO SOME SURFING!" Tynie then sits beside her man, growling through her breath. The "server" returns with their meals saying nothing. "I am waiting to talk to Steve before EITHER one of us eats baby, something tells me they fucked with this..." Tynie howls. Al says returning Tynie's phone to Bobby after hanging up with Steve "Don't wait for that, your lawyer Steve said meet him outside, he has our breakfast with him." Tynie and Bobby race out of the diner, with Al in tow after that word is given her.

Steve is relaxed by Bobby's Jeep with bagged breakfasts for all four of them. "Tynie, I heard it all. You had every legal thing that was bellowed right, it was impressive. I never knew God had a Granddaddy though." Steve beams, handing Tynie's to her first. Bobby spoke for her with "Babe, you scarf, you need it. Steve, THAT'S why people don't have decent reputations after messing with her. When she uses the terms you heard that is another code for nail them for EVERYTHING you can, I didn't know a state official was there though." Steve nods, writing that down. Al chimes "Man, she was totally justified. Hell I would have snapped off too. I did what I thought I had to because Tierra's restaurant license was up for renewal. I was there to investigate a slew of claims that match what Tynie basically hollered. Her bellowing at Tierra sealed that."

The men are handed their breakfasts while Tynie is eating as fast as she can from the minute Steve gave it to her. She is soon finished with her breakfast, and Steve hands her a coffee, relating "Our court date was moved to eleven a.m., the others already know. Before you called and I heard Tynie go EPICALLY apeshit on Tierra and her staff, I mass texted them. The reason for the move is that the judge we originally had is married to a woman who works for the credit card company. I didn't even have to ask him to recuse himself; he just did." Tynie and Bobby nod at the same time, grateful at how Steve handled that.

"Al, man I wish we could have met under different pretenses. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Please forgive me." Tynie apologizes as her coffee is sipped. "Tynie, I told you before, you were justified. There's no need to apologize for what you did, I guarantee you I would have done the same. I won't be able to make this court date, but I WILL be at the one against Tierra and her staffers. Steve, here's my card, call me when the court date for this is. I must leave now, Steve thank you for everything." Al objects.

Steve takes Al's card and pockets it, slipping a handshake in during the transfer. Tynie replies "Before you do go, I owe ya this.." A short hug is given Al, with Bobby and Steve waving him farewell. Soon after the hug bestowed Al is gone, driving a state-plated SUV out of the parking lot in a flash. Bobby then eats what Steve got the three, chugging the coffee he is handed soon after.

Tynie then snuggles up to Bobby apologizing "I'm sorry I pulled your former rank like that, didn't see another way to get her realizing' that what she permissed her staff to do was actually rather felonious." Steve is quietly floored that a civilian had such a base knowledge of laws and degrees for charges. Not mentioning it, he tries his hand at Bobby's prideful chest puffing. Tynie smiles at that deeming it Steve's way to lighten her mood. Bobby answers holding her closely "Sweetie, you were right by everything you screamed at her. No apologies needed. Oh and how you "Told" me without actually telling me to call Steve: NICE!" Steve vouches "Legally speaking Tynie, you screamed at her by the book. By the way, how'd ya know so much about hate crimes laws and charge degrees?"

Tynie's reply "After recent events, I researched the holy hell out of those, figured it'd come in handy." Bobby then bragged "That's my babe, Smart and sexy." Steve and Tynie blushed at Bobby's bluntness then, each one still proud that the person who caused them to enter each other's lives is that happy. "Steve, where's Treena?" Tynie asks. "I had her go hang out with the others who had met up at Charlie's when Bobby called. I had no idea how long it'd take to get this ordeal with Tierra handled. It wasn't til she was out the door in my other car that I found out a state official was there and had helped." Steve answered.

Bobby jumped in "Well that will give her more time to relax and make friends. Fresh from being in the military, she needs both." Steve and Tynie reply as one "Yep. Let's get the hell outta here!" Bobby ushers Tynie into their Jeep first, then enters himself with their doors slamming behind them, as Steve goes for his car. Just as quickly as Al before them left, the three are gone from Tierras.. Never to return.

Steve takes the lead in getting to Charlie's, with Bobby right behind him the whole way. The minute they arrive, all hop out of their rides with the doors slamming behind them. "Alright, that's IT! I am buying Steve and Treena new rides!" Tynie howls walking beside Bobby towards their friend's home. Steve damn near leaps out of his skin upon hearing that, Bobby adds "She got new rides for the others.. It's her way of leveling the playing field. The other ladies will be getting new cars too. Nessa's even getting a new catering truck. I know my baby, she rolls in total equality." Charlie affirms "Yep, equality across the board. I already know there's a delay with the new rides being purchased. Tynie wants to, but we don't want her extra money being drained. Even with how she has you two set for life. It may take a bit to get that BMW lawsuit done." Tynie confirms "Good game plan brother." The three are then welcomed inside to hang out with the others.

The moment they are surrounded by those who matter to their hearts this inquiry of TreMarkis's is heard by Tynie "Sasha and I are relaxing today, likely here as to not have her hopping about too much. Don't worry sis, our home is secured. I mean if that's cool with you Charlie?" Charlie resolves "To steal one of Tynie's lines: Good game plan brother." TreMarkis nods and retorts "Cool!" Charlie verifies "I know how Tynie is about that, I concur with her on it." That conversation ended, Bobby scores up a seat for he and his wife to cuddle in, hoping that time would totally mellow Tynie out from earlier events.

"Nobody is to ask what happened before we got here. I do not want the stress of that to be discussed around Sasha.. Not in her present condition." Steve orders. Bruno, Jesia, Rose, Treena, Charlie, Trav, TreMarion, Gary, and Dave all say simultaneously "Yes sir!" Tynie practically bolts to her man, and is received by Bobby pulling her closely the second she is before him. Bobby whispers as he hugs her as tightly as he can without hurting her "My love alright?" Tynie replies in the same fashion "I am now love.." They snuggle in silence, allowing the quiet to more completely mellow Tynie out.

Steve's orders notwithstanding, everyone is curious as to why Tynie looks like she just jumped someone's shit. Steve mandates "Everyone except Bobby, Tynie, Sasha, and TreMarkis meet me on the back deck." The troupe of others leaps up and follows his mandate in a hurry. Right when Charlie's back deck is covered in people and the sliding door is shut, Steve explains "Long story short, Bobby wanted to take Tynie out for breakfast. They went to a diner owned by a, and I use this term with OBSCENE looseness, woman named Tierra. Tynie's blood sugar issue was kicking her ass; the staff took their sweet time. Tynie went apeshit on Tierra after implying that Bobby was to call me on her phone with the speaker on so I could hear it. A state restaurant license agent saw and heard it all, his name is Al, he's pretty cool. Tierra's lost her license for good, and Al is appearing at the court date when I nail Tierra for everything I can. I brought them breakfast and learned Tynie has an impressive base knowledge of crime charge degrees and federal hate crimes laws, a recent one apparently."

Everyone in Tynie's group except her, Bobby, TreMarkis, and Sasha all chime in at once "SHIT! Glad you're on this man! We won't say a word around Sasha!" Steve nods and they all go back inside, that talk left on the back deck given Sasha's condition at the time.

By then, it was nearing time for those who had to be in court to leave. Tynie hops off of Bobby, leading him out of the chair with her left hand. They rejoined the group that was on the back deck with Steve, leaving Sasha to overtake the chair they had. TreMarkis yells "Good luck y'all! See ya later, Sasha's relaxing here!" Steve speaks for everyone courtroom-bound and relays "Keep it that way please, and yes you will see us later. Sasha needs to relax; Tynie's orders." TreMarkis asks "Steve text me to send word later?" Steve nods and leads the witnesses headed for court out of Charlie's home at that moment, Charlie at the rear to lock up. Every couple mimicking what they have seen Bobby and Tynie do when going to their Jeep, the men chariot their ladies to their respective vehicles.

"We've started a trend.." Tynie giggles. "Yep, and a good one at that!" Bobby returns, also giggling as they chose to walk arm-in-arm to their ride that day. The courthouse being nearly an hour away, each of those driving prays that they make it with enough time to park and go through security. Tynie's cross tattoo is twitching again, while she rubs it Bobby hears "We need time enough to park and go through security for a major court date: a little help?" The twitches intensify for a few minutes, and then totally stop. Bobby soothes "We'll make it babe, don't be nervous. You kicked ass earlier, really rocked telling that Tierra heifer off. Your Kahuno is proud, very much so." Tynie is blushing redder than ever after hearing that, she modestly replies "Thank you my hunky one, Love you." Bobby returns with a huge smile that she can see from the side "Love you too sexy.."

As luck would have it, everyone there for Steve's case is able to have the ride they came in parked and go through security with time to spare. They are all outside the courtroom waiting for their time before the judge when Tynie rubs her cross tattoo and whispers "Thank you!" Steve gives Bobby a puzzled look, and learns as Bobby pulls him aside "That cross tattoo was for a guy who she knew before me that never betrayed her, always protected her. Even when she had no clue, he had eyes on her. It occasionally twitches, and when that happens she takes it as him trying to reach her from heaven. They were that close before he went to be with the Lord. She basically prayed to him for us to get through security and park with time to spare. She's been a bundle of nerves about the court date too, never been before a N.Y. judge before."

Steve replies "That's been known as a talisman, and I have heard of such happening before. Tell her to tell him we all owe him one!" Tynie laughs "Already have!" The others are blatantly lost at that exchange when Charlie translates "Everyone has their own way of praying, Tynie just used hers. It worked too!" Steve walks up to Tynie assuring "You have nothing to be nervous about, just follow as the judge or I ask ya." Tynie grins hugging Steve, permissing that to be her way of response to the advice just given to her.

The bailiff then shows up and asks "Are the parties for Tynie Goren V. Durdel's Electronics all present?" Tynie pipes up "Yes sir, we are." The courtroom door opened by the bailiff, all ladies are let in first as the bailiff steps aside, with the men in tow. Steve has Tynie sit beside him at the plaintiff's table, with all the other witnesses behind him in the Gallery. "Please rise! The Honorable Greg Mathison Presiding!" The bailiff bellows and everyone leaps to their feet. "Be seated." His Honor Mathison says calmly, like a wave all comply. Tynie looks over at the defendant's table, then lightly smacks Steve on the arm prior to whispering in his ear "They aren't even here.." Steve returns "They lost then, by default."

His Honor Mathison asks "Where are the defendants or their counsel?" The bailiff retorts "Your Honor, they had no counsel and they were not outside this courtroom when I asked for the parties in this case." His Honor nods and then states "Mrs. Goren, you won. They didn't show on the day they had to defend themselves. I will have the orders drawn up in fifteen minutes. They had their shot and blew it. I rule in favor of the plaintiffs, by default. May you all have a good rest of the day. I will have your copy of the orders given to your counsel; the remainder of you are excused." The group of people then floods out of the courtroom, leaving Steve, Bobby, and Tynie behind. Tynie, who had her back to the bench, does a quick 180 half-leaping one-toed turn towards the judge and says while giving a slight bow once her feet touched the floor "Your Honor, I thank you for the time given this case today." His Honor replies "You're Welcome."

Steve beams "Nicely done.." Tynie then walks right up to her man as they leave the courtroom. Charlie has the others in a huddle, all waiting for Steve to get their copy of the orders before anyone leaves. Steve texts TreMarkis from Tynie's phone to let him know how it went, and gets replied to with "FUCKIN A!" Tynie's phone is then returned to her, only to be stashed in Bobby's jacket pocket after being holstered. Bobby then leans in to tell Tynie "That whole leaping 180 turn to thank the judge while slightly bowing before him was pretty sweet! Bet ya blew his mind with that!" Tynie refutes "Respecting people should never blow minds, that's what is wrong with society." The bailiff appears behind Tynie relaying "Mrs. Goren, the judge wishes to see you." Tynie flies back into the court room, stopping by the plaintiff's table as she refused to be seated until told so by His Honor.

"Young lady, I have never had a plaintiff do as you did to thank me in 30 years on the bench. I found it flattering, and the execution to be a bit worry-some given the fact you're in heels. I wanted to thank you personally for showing me respect, I rarely get it." his Honor vows. Tynie replies "Your Honor, just as I told my husband outside this courtroom: Respecting people should Not blow minds.. That's what is wrong with society. I went with my heart on that display, sir, truly. I'm actually grateful that you worried about my execution of it with me in heels. Please take no dishonor in my saying this: Your Honor, you are a gentleman."

His Honor retorts "No offense taken. Mrs. Goren, as you walk out please inform your counsel that your copy of the papers are ready." Tynie chimes "Yes Your Honor." With that, she leaves the courtroom again, smiling. Steve is then tapped on the shoulder and told in his ear to get the papers from His Honor.

Nothing said after that, Steve does as was ordered, inside five minutes returns with a boast "Bobby you're married to a rare one! His Honor was so floored by her spinning with a small leap and bow respect display that he actually called her back into court to thank her in person. Seriously! Tynie and His Honor got along smoothly when that hit, which is why there was a delay in my getting the papers. His Honor told me so himself! " Charlie admits "I got to admit the whole small leap while spinning 180 on one toe before bowing while in heels that she did concerned me, the respect showed was pretty cool though!" Bobby glances at Tynie's ankles silently, to check if either look hurt. "Babe, I am OK. I love how you worry about me. I will tell you if my ankles bother me later, I swear." Tynie soothes. Bobby rises from the tilt he used for that check grinning quietly.

No one there was concerned with the papers being delayed, each one in the realization that His Honor had chosen to thank Tynie in person for how she gave him a rare respect. Tynie turns to Steve and decides "Dude, remember what I said about anything won in court. As for the delay on the papers, nobody's worried. His Honor was rarely dignified with a basic honor by me and his heart told him to thank me for it. Everyone's cool with that." Steve answers "It appears they are, and as you wish."

The group then leaves together, in a total shared silence, each one grateful that court date was over. Cars filled up as every person found where their ride was parked. Charlie says to Bobby prior to driving away "We will all get together later, likely at your place." Bobby replies "See ya then man." The troupe of witness-carrying vehicles leave as a procession after that is discussed. Tynie then ushers her man into their ride, pecking him on the cheek as he entered. She gets over to her side as Bobby settles in, sliding into her seat with an enormous grin across her face, as their doors shut behind them.

"His Honor was a gentleman; I seriously did NOT expect him to call me back into court just to thank me…" Tynie gloats. Bobby realizes "I really don't think he expected you to do what you did either. It was really awesome to see." Tynie giggled, cognizant that her man was right. Bobby then drives them away from the courthouse. "Babe, I want to thank you for how you helped me today. I know my man has had that phone since the Force, but I say you deserve a better one. I have seen how well you use mine, so I figured…" Tynie trailed off. "Anyplace in mind for that?" Bobby questions.

"My carrier of course, I will even have it to where ya keep your number. In fact the nearest shop is just a block away from here." Tynie allocates. "Thank you in advance for that lover.." Bobby responds, finding the shop right away. The Jeep parked, Bobby goes straight to Tynie's side while his door shuts behind him. Her door opened, Bobby grabs her up tightly and bestows a kiss similar to the ones they began the day with. Once she is back on her feet from being hoisted into his embrace with their doors shut behind them, they walk in. Tynie scores up the keys from Bobby's pocket just long enough to secure the Jeep remotely.

Upon them getting to the entrance to the shop, a worker there approaches Tynie and she orders "Do NOT Ma'am me, the name is Tynie! Look dude, we JUST came from court. My man needs your BEST phone, and his number transferred to this carrier. Add him to my account, if you value your business staying open: do NOT take all damn day!" The worker gulped as he set to complying with the orders given. "Right away, Tynie."

Bobby gets in the employee's face gently whisking Tynie back a bit and growls "She doesn't trust businesses, we just won a MAJOR lawsuit against one. Do NOT keep her waiting or the next time you hear her voice will be in front of a judge!" The worker rushes to get what Tynie ordered complete, or at least tries to. "Dude, I don't want an eighth-assed job done either! Do it properly!" Tynie grumbled. The shop manager shows up and tells his employee under her breath "She won a case against my dad, he pays her then his business is history. He has to do that by tomorrow at noon. DO AS THEY SAY!" Bobby turns to his wife and mouths "You hear that?" Tynie mouths "YEP"

The worker then gulps out in fear for his job "Tynie, the number will transfer inside of ten minutes, your man has our BEST phone. He has been added to your account. Just waiting for the system to finalize the number transfer." Tynie takes her phone from Bobby's pocket to call the corporate customer service line in confirmation of what she was told. No time wasted on hold, she learns that the worker had actually spoken the truth. She hangs up and says with a hostile voice "I JUST verified EVERY syllable that came out of your mouth with corporate. They are sending an inter-system signal RIGHT NOW to expedite this!"

The worker blinks, and Bobby's number is transferred. Tynie returns her phone and holster to Bobby's pocket, and then informs the staffers "You will be getting a visit from Corporate today, I saw to that!"

Bobby scores up his new phone in one hand, his wife in the other. Tynie sees a paper she has to sign, scrawls her name, gets her copies of everything that was done then they get out of the shop. Arriving at their Jeep on her side, Tynie apologizes "Sorry for how often I have been hot-headed today gorgeous. I am just tired of business types thinking I am a chick that can be stomped on like a welcome mat." Bobby rejects that notion "I am actually glad you are not all nicey-nice with business types. Given recent events, your being hot-headed shows me and them that you are FAR from a chick that can be walked on like you say. No apologies for are needed. You were right, basic respect is lost on society…" Tynie nods at that, beginning to mellow from being so fierce in the shop.

Bobby snuggles her briefly, sneaking one arm behind her to open the door. Tynie snakes inside, opening his door from the inside, wearing another huge smile. The minute he sits inside, the door closes behind him and they drive home. Tynie is a jumble of emotions as the Jeep travels back to their residence, remaining quiet as to not worry Bobby.

He senses it anyway, asking "Angel, what is wrong?" Tynie relates "I don't like having to be such a bitch to people, you know my heart. It doesn't make sense as to why I got to jump folks' shit and verify their every flinch just to get things done, it's rather annoying actually." He concedes "Tynie, I totally understand that. I do know your heart, and you having to do that hurts it. Some folks' don't have the common sense God gave a flea, that's why you got to jump their shit and verify their every move. To be real, as you say, that's why I am glad as hell I was there to back you up out of love for you. I always will too." She is ablush after that is made known, as she returns "Bobby, my everything, I am glad you are always there to back me up out of love for me. What you said about backing me up always cuts both ways too. To be real, let's drop this shit because we do have a gathering later to attend, and I want to be in a celebratory mood." Bobby giggles "Agreed."

That chitchat finalized, they arrive at their home, to find Steve and the others' cars in the driveway. Tynie hops out first, the second her door is shut struts over to Bobby's side to give him the A-lister treatment. A howl of loving adoration enters his mind as the same leaves his lips as he sees this. Tynie actually hears that outside the Jeep with all the doors and windows shut, half-bowing as she blushes. As to give her man the best view of her possible, she opens the door with her right hand standing at an angle so he can check her out through the window. Bobby hops out, scooping her up in a one-armed hug as he kicks his door shut after bathing in the view.

They walk towards the house in step with each other, never loosening the embrace. Steve opens the door for them, Tynie and Bobby walk in by snuggling tightly through the door. Right as they clear the path for the door to be closed, Steve locks it behind them. Bobby leans back and says low voiced "Dude, go after Max's Phones, they fucked with Tynie.." Steve replies in the same decibel he got "On it!"

Charlie approaches Tynie's other side and expounds "We decided to hang out here tonight, Sasha missed being around the place." Tynie returns "I have missed having her here.. " Bruno decrees "I got the drinks, Dave has food covered!" Trav then puts music on, and everyone is enjoying the company as well as the sounds from the entertainment center. Bobby returns to being as close to his woman as possible, with that he's teased "Someone loved what they saw earlier." Bobby's answer "I sure did, the strut, the ferocity, the bow thing before His Honor.. Babe you are a world-rocker!"

Aside from those handling drinks or food, the others were either relaxed in chairs. Tynie and Bobby are the only ones standing around. Bobby then hoists his wife up off of her feet, kissing Tynie deeply while spinning her about. Tynie returns the kiss just as intense as she got it, getting everyone else to whoop and holler. Instead of being set upon her feet, Tynie is carried to an open chair as Bobby sits down holding her the entire time. "Babe THAT rocked me!" Tynie squeals. He half-bows blushing at her with a huge grin replying "I loved doing it!"

Gary soon after admonishes all present "Do not hide affections around me or TreMarion, we are hurt by the merest notion of that. Yes, we are currently without loves, but we feel it's BOGUS to be the reason love is not displayed. I already got TreMarion's OK to speak for him on this too!"

Tynie smiles, silently biting back tears after that advisement is given. TreMarion arrives at her hip telling her "Babygirl, he did have my OK. He is right, I already know you are hurt by me being alone. I will be alright, my love just isn't aware to me yet. Please listen to Gary's words and be happy, for me." Tynie mumbles "As you wish, Daddy." TreMarion walks away smiling as Bobby leaps to his woman's other hip and one armed bear hugs her.

TreMarion bellows "Bruno, Two glasses of wine, iced, STAT!" Bruno hollers "On it!" Bobby then takes his wife back into his arms and lap, praying in secret another cuddle session mellows Tynie. Tynie's not speaking, only sighing in comfort and love while in Bobby's enwrapment, which concerns him urgently.

"Dave, how fast can you get a snack to Tynie?" Bobby asks. "Right now!" Dave answers, rushing with a plate of nachos to the couple. Tynie weakly raises herself from Bobby's chest when Dave is at her feet. The second the nachos are in sight, Tynie begins inhaling them. TreMarkis goes to give Sasha a plate of nachos, but Charlie has beaten him to it. "You deserve to relax too man." Charlie says, getting TreMarkis to nod and smile affirmingly.

Bobby watches closely as Tynie is shoveling nachos in, worry graffitti'd all over his face. Dave never left Tynie's feet, also concerned over her. The others freeze in their own tracks all praying the nachos made it to Tynie in time, excluding Sasha who was also eating. Tynie soon ends her feast, looking at the two men who never moved in the duration in total silence. Bobby immediately goes for Tynie's cross tattoo and whispers "Her other L.A: HELP!" Treena rushes over to Dave and asks what is happening.

"She's got a blood sugar condition, if she doesn't eat every so often, she blacks out." Dave tells Treena. "Bruno, Eighty-six the wines and get the biggest glass of O.J. you can, then bring it here.. NOW!" Treena orders. Bruno retorts "On it!"

Bobby then looks at Treena and mutters "Thank you.." Treena beams "Hey man it's no sweat." Bruno arrives, damn near knocking Dave on his ass while giving Tynie what Treena mandated. As if on non-verbal orders, Tynie sips it the while Bobby is rubbing the hell out of her cross tattoo in fear. "Her other L.A., My woman's mama, ANYONE, PLEASE HELP!" Bobby cries. Through his tears, Bobby briefly raises his head seeing Bruno near Tynie and says "I am not drinking alcohol, not when she's like this." Bruno answers "Figured as much, Let me know if ya want anything to drink." Bobby nods silently, returning to praying over his woman's cross tattoo. "She's never gone through a blood sugar crash THIS bad before. HELP!" Bobby pleads under his breath. Treena is praying silently as well while standing at Bobby's other side, not only for Tynie but for Bobby to have strength.

The juice finished, Dave takes the glass back, Tynie leans upon Bobby. She sees the tears flooding down her man's face and wipes them away with her thumbs not uttering a thing. Bobby takes her hands in his, still praying she's OK. Trav looks at Gary and mouths "Kill the music?" Gary shakes his head. After a short time of leaning on Bobby, Tynie threatens "Trav, you kill the music, I Mohawk your hair with a chainsaw!" Trav leaps away from the entertainment center, knowing she meant it.

Bobby moves in to kiss her cross tattoo, when his lips make contact yelps "THANK YOU ALL!" Tynie runs her fingers through Bobby's hair, trying to console him as best she could. Bobby looks up at her after a few kisses hit that particular ink job and he plans through tears "Babe, I am getting you checked out. I know you have a blood sugar issue. I thought I lost my everything." Tynie answers with the end of the reply in shame "Good plan lover. I agree, it is needed. I never meant to frighten you. I am so fucking sorry for that Please forgive me my King, if I am still worthy to call you that.."

Bobby looks her dead-on in the eyes and replies "You ARE, my Queen. I just think that you need taken care of because of how bad that last blood sugar fallout was. Before ya even go there, I love you REGARDLESS, and took my vows to the extremes of seriousness." Even with a loving pride received in his last words, Tynie is still ashamed at what happened, halfway hanging her head. Bobby pleads "Be not ashamed, my gorgeous. I was scared, yes, but we have that planned to be corrected."

Tynie slowly calms down a bit, her heart still begrudged with shame and pain for what she did to him inadvertently. "I cannot forgive me for this, my love. I just can't. I caused my King undue pain, that's wrong." She whispers. "Please forgive my baby, for me." Bobby begs, getting her to mouth "As you wish.." A smirk creeps across Tynie's lips, then a full-fledged grin, as an attempt at appeasing Bobby's wishes.

She then looks at Dave and Treena before gratifying "Thanks guys, and thank Bruno too. I really did NOT expect what hit me, I swear!" Treena replies "We know ya didn't, medical shit is unpredictable. Bobby's right, you do need checked." Tynie bellows as something hits her like a train-wreck "YO STEVE! COME SHAKE MY HAND!" Steve rushes to her, does as asked and learns "Get me a pen; I will sign saying you have access to my recent medical history. I want you to seek out the part where the blood tests were done about five years ago.. When ya find those papers. You KNOW what to do!" Steve gets the pen and the form, and once signed stashes that red tape away for the night before chiming "Yep."

Treena says to Bobby "Man, not trying to impede on how ya work your marriage. If she goes thru that again, get her to the ER." Bobby assures "Planned to, and you didn't impede." Treena half hugs Bobby, concreting that talk as finished. Tynie yells "Sorry that went down guys; I still love ya!" The others reply in a mutual yell "WE LOVE YA TOO!" Tynie is again a cluster of emotions, just then Nessa declares "Babygirl, you did NOTHING wrong. Hell you'd be at our hip should we needed it. You'd dropkick our butts into the Great Beyond if we beat ourselves up during the aftermath of shit hitting. Don't treat you any different. Bobby and Treena have that all wrapped up, correction to follow. Please, relax and enjoy us being here, for us." Tynie responds "You got it girl!"

Bobby is still coming down from the fear that trapped his heart just prior, he bear hugs the bejeebes out of his woman to show it. Tynie looks at her still-terrified man, whispering "You're protecting me, in a different way than ever before. I love you. Shhhhh… Shhhh…" Bobby nods and whispers back, lowering his head from her gaze "I am no Kahuno, not a strong man. I am a mess now when my woman needs me to be tough." Tynie goes for his ear and mutters "If I can forgive me for this so can you, please for me." Bobby nods again as he lowly-toned retorts "As you wish.." Tynie is still at his ear when she says "My man never left my side, held me through that whole thing. Made me feel safe and loved. That's what I needed, that is real strength. I love you so fucking much!" Bobby's reply "I love you so fucking much too babe." Tynie kisses his cheek, getting him to finally raise his head.

Sasha finally speaks, attempting to lighten the mood "Mohawking hair with a chainsaw.. Dropkicking Butts into the Great Beyond. I seriously GOTTA get used to how Tynie talks!" Everyone bursts out laughing, Tynie instigating that. The chuckles out blare the music, each person is for the time relieved of the emotions that Tynie's blood sugar fallout brought on. "Sasha, thank you for what you did. I know you were scared, everyone was. Glad ya didn't move from TreMarkis' lap too!" Tynie elates. TreMarkis interjects "She knows your rules, and besides it WAS funny!"

After the laughs end, everyone decides to chat with the others, Sasha included. The group goes to another side of the gathering area, in a non-verbal means of giving Bobby and Tynie time alone. However, Tynie's heart had other plans than what the group attempted to afford her and Bobby. "Let's go join the others." Tynie chuckles, escorting him to where the group had been. TreMarkis speaks for the others "This gathering was a shot to hang out and be there for whomever needed it. Nessa was right, and I am just taking this time to back her.. for everyone here. I already got this being the group speaker cleared too." The others flash the heavy metal hand sign in solidarity towards TreMarkis's words, serving to prove them correct. Bobby and Tynie reply in the same second "Thank you all, we love you so much!"

The group then forms a line, for each one to hug the other as a sign of the new depth of their bonds. Tynie reaches her Daddy, and is told "Babygirl, I know Bobby said you get checked if that happens again. Please go now so that he isn't worried sick through the night that would actually ease his mind more than anything. I am learning how my son-in-law is. You two really do complement each other."

Bobby is behind her when TreMarion speaks, replying "Thanks, ya read my mind. I don't know if she wants to leave her guests though." Tynie turns to face the others, and TreMarkis offers "Sis, go. We will hang out here while you're gone. Get that handled, I swear we shall party together another day. Do it not just for Bobby or us, but primarily for you." "As y'all wish.." Tynie replies. Bobby then bear hugs his father in-law, followed by his brother in-law, silently thanking them for what they said.

Tynie is carried soon after those happen out of the house, Bobby still having their phones and keys in his pocket. The front door left open as he races to their Jeep in the name of getting her examined. After Tynie is set in the shotgun seat and her door slams, Bobby leaps into the Jeep swearing as his door slams behind him "I will totally fuck with any tickets LATER! My baby needs taken care of!" Before anyone can witness them leave, the Jeep is flying down the driveway. Tynie is noting the fear in her man's moves, going to pray herself over that cross tattoo. "We need more help. You all know why.." She says rubbing that ink job for dear life. By the grace of God and their angels, no cop stops Bobby while he's en route to getting his woman examined, or so she thought at the time.

After Charlie locks up behind them, he spins towards the others stating "This may not be my place, but we seriously need to pray for her. Bobby's NEVER been that afraid before, and she'd give us the same respect." TreMarion retorts "In this family, there are NO ranks, no "places" as you speak of. If someone does something another finds offensive, they will be told. You're right too, we should do this as a family thing for those two given we are all blood to them." Treena implores "Y'all mind if I lead this?" No one objected, and she made good on that in a low voice, tears flying from every set of eyes in the house.

While their loved ones are crying and begging God to help them, Bobby pulls into the ER, unbelting his wife, unlocking her door, then rolling her window down while blaring his horn, which causes a Doctor to rush out. "She had a low blood sugar blackout, a bad one." Bobby tells the doctor, who opens her door catching Tynie in his arms. "OH GOD!" Bobby cries. The doctor requires "You park this thing, I will have a nurse tell you where she is when you come in.." Bobby nods, racing to do as he was told with their car. When he has the car in a parking slot just before shutting it off, Tynie's window is rolled back up before he leaps out. The door slamming behind him, Bobby locks the Jeep remotely rushing inside the ER. A nurse appears to him and mouths "Follow me!"

No spoken reply given, he just does as instructed til arriving next to Tynie. "Where am I? What the hell is going on?" Tynie weakly inquires. The nurse speaks up "You're in the ER, your blood sugars fell out and your man brought you here." Bobby is being as macho as he could in that moment, trying such in an effort to make up for the prior breakdown. The doctor appears and says "We will do some tests, and get her blood sugars stable. The results won't take long." Tynie's left arm is then held out for blood work, her right used to get an insulin shot, with both areas then bandaged.

The blood work samples taken and sent for rushed results, Bobby walks right up to her. "Babe, I love you. I just feel shitty that you are wed to a medical asspain." Tynie mopes. "You are nothing of the sort, my love. I already know you'd race me to a doctor if I needed one." Bobby refutes. Her left hand outstretched for his, she smirks and retorts "Ya damn right!" He takes that hand stroking it gently, praying his love reaches her without further words.

Steve appears to them in Tynie's room explaining "Yeah, I called in a favor to my brother Joe, a State Trooper, just as you hauled ass out of the driveway. Told him what happened and that if you were stopped I would sue the shit out of the State Troopers not giving a damn that my own brother is a trooper. I then hauled ass to meet ya here." Tynie hears that, vowing "Dude, I owe ya brewskis til after the end of time for that!" Steve refutes "Nope, against my honor code again." Bobby is in total silence, his core praying desperately for the woman who has total custody of his love and devotion.

The doctor shows in the throughway and declares "She's diabetic, full force. The tests we did showed her glucose levels tended to fluctuate dangerously. I have prescriptions cut for her insulin and glucose checking devices that are good with refills for a full year." Steve looks the doctor dead in the eyes and says "I'm their attorney. Exactly how fast are you willing to say what you told them before a judge?" The doctor wonders "First thing tomorrow, that good for you?" Steve then hands the doctor a card with his contact information before retorting "Call me and I'll set it all up!"

The doctor nods, putting the card in his pocket, beforehand printing up a reminder note to himself, explaining. "I am not off for another two hours; I cut this memo to myself so that I don't forget." Steve says in reply to the doctor "I do that a lot.." Tynie then turns her head away from the others in her room, using her braced hand to undo her hair so she can cry and mask it. Bobby sees that out the corner of his eye, taking his hand to unmask her face from under her hair, stroking it to calm her.

"Babe, I will say it again. I love you REGARDLESS, we will make it even with this. I took my vows extremely seriously. This is just another avenue for me to care for you, it's part of my job as your man." Bobby testifies. Tynie looks up, witnessing the magnitude of fact and love in the words Bobby chose etched in his eyes. The doctor is silently beaming after overhearing that, as is Steve for a brief time.

Steve then turns to the doctor and asks "Can I get her sign-out forms and those prescriptions?" The doctor hands them to Steve without another word, once Steve signs for her, Tynie is released. Bobby then carries her out, threshold style in order to allow her time to relax. Steve found a pharmacy in the hospital, with the release forms he signed for Tynie. At Bobby's Jeep, Tynie gets what the doctor ordered for her. Just as Tynie is set into her side of the Jeep, Steve flies up to meet them informing both. "Got everything already, here ya are. Tynie we got that other Doctor by the genitals!" Steve shuts Tynie's door for them as Bobby takes the bag with his woman's diabetic supplies in it, heading for his side of the Jeep. He sits inside, shutting the door with one arm, placing the supplies behind him using the other. Tynie ashamedly smiles at that display, only to get a hurt look returned from Bobby.

"Baby please have no shame, I love you." He whispers. "As I love you.." She replies, her heart slowly eviscerating the shame from her smile. Bobby glances at the heavens and says "Thanks to all who had our backs from up there." Tynie rubs her cross tattoo with her left hand and agrees "You heard the man."

Bobby then drives them home as speedily as he got them there; knowing Steve made sure no tickets would be issued. Steve hauls all kinds of ass and beats Tynie and Bobby to their place, racing for the front door. Using his key, it is opened and he steps inside. Everyone else clamors him, curious as to how Tynie is doing. Steve's answer to them is "We basically have the most MASSIVE malpractice case I have EVER seen against a doctor in Illinois! I say nothing further til they are in this house, however."

The group of loved ones all nod and respect how Steve is handling this. Bobby screeches the Jeep into the driveway, parking it basically right in front of the house. The front door was left ajar by Steve, so that Bobby could escort Tynie inside. Bobby grabs the supplies up before hopping out. His door slams behind him, in seconds he is getting Tynie out of their vehicle.

Tynie exits the Jeep, deciding to hold Bobby tight as she could muster at that point as they walk inside, her door slamming behind her. Bobby then secures their ride remotely as they approach the entryway of their house.

Steve goes from attorney to bouncer in the time it takes for the couple to get to the residence's front door insisting "Back up y'all, don't crowd Tynie right now!" The others comply, forming a line perpendicular to where Steve was standing. Bobby gets Tynie inside and out of the pathway of the front doors closing, she kicks it shut behind them. A loud slam is heard by all, getting each person's utmost attention. "My baby's a full-on diabetic. I love Tynie anyways." Bobby relates. Tynie mandates "Steve already has it all hooked up in terms of nailing the doctor that did my last blood work in IL by the nuts to the wall with a judicious staplegun. It's true, I am diabetic. I don't want fretted over much, only in the event of something like what hit tonight. Y'all got me?" The loved ones all exclaim "YEP!"

Tynie then tells her man "Honey, I would like to walk at your hip this time before we sit down. I know ya love carrying me, but I want you to take a break from that so you aren't hurt." His reply "Yes my Queen, I love you." They walk to the first open chair seen; snuggling up the minute Tynie is in Bobby's lap. Charlie speaks up loud enough for all to hear "Tynie, do not even think you're a problem with the diabetes thing. I already know how ya are about keeping Sasha comfortable, same rules basically apply to you now. We will help you any way we can, we love ya like that. No more running around to handle things for anyone but you and Bobby, that extra gunning about isn't good for you."

Tynie answers "Dude, you have a deal.. on ONE condition.. Steve takes ya all on as clients with the same deal he gave us. Y'all give him your numbers." Steve affirms "She has a deal!"

The others line up, phones drawn to exchange contact data with Steve, making good on what was just set in motion. All that completed, Jesia mentions "Sis, Charlie spoke for all of us. We rigged that while you were gone. Figured one voice for many has been good so far, so we went with it." Bobby chimes for the couple "We love you, thanks guys!"

Rose soon after hearing that notices Sasha is dozing off in TreMarkis's lap, and realizes "They hate to do this, but Sasha needs to get to bed." TreMarkis nods, scooping his love up before getting to his feet.

"Rose is right, love ya sis. I already know, focus on Sasha. I will." TreMarkis verifies. Bruno helps them out of the house, even walking them to Sasha's car before going back inside. That ride carefully exits the driveway just after Bruno shuts and locks the front door. TreMarion walks up on Bobby and insists "Son, I do not give a damn how late it is. If you think for a second Babygirl needs me you call or text me, and keep doing that til ya get me.. please." Bobby consents "Absolutely. In fact, I will do so for everyone here. TreMarkis is to focus on Sasha til I am an uncle: Tynie's orders!" Charlie adds for the others "That is a deal!"

Altering the topic, Tynie asks "Yo Trav, mind killing the music so we can have a movie night?" Trav replies "Sure thing." With a flipping of three switches, and the selection of a few new comedies he had on him, Tynie's wish is set to be granted upon her word to do so. Bobby then takes the phones out of his pocket which also held the keys, as to keep them from the screens being damaged, setting them aside on a nearby table until the couple went to bed. Tynie snakes her hand into Bobby's jacket pocket, tossing the keys into the bowl by the door behind her back without looking.

A slight scraping noise is heard as the ring lands inside its intended spot. "SWEET!" Treena yells seeing that all happen. Bobby watched it as well, and beams as they cuddle up closely "Sexy that was amazing!" Her answer "Hell, I had to make ya smile somehow!" Bobby has a Cheshire cat grin at that point, teasing "Come here.." Soon as Tynie does, a kiss that would make all their others seem icier than a glacier is given her. That affection display takes longer than usual to break from, neither one protesting such in the least. Everyone else cheers what they witnessed, scoring up spots in every open furnishing the living room had.

Tynie slowly breaks the love display, slipping peck kisses to Bobby's lips before posing "Yo Trav, the movies dude?" Trav answers hitting the play button "Right away." Each person there is giggling like crazy as the flicks roll on, finally full force over every ounce of bad-mojo packing emotion the tail end of their day had.

Three movies later, Trav notices TreMarion approaching Tynie, so he pauses the movie that was playing. TreMarion informs "Bobby knows what to do if I am needed, love you both.. I am going to get some sleep." Tynie replies "Be safe Daddy, and thanks for it all." Bruno walks TreMarion out to his car and as that vehicle sets to exiting the driveway, returns inside. Tynie sees that and relays "Bruno, ya don't have to escort everyone out, it's cool that ya did for Daddy and Sasha. Please chill with us.." Bruno accepts going back to his chair "As you wish." Trav then re-starts the movie, as giggles resume for all present.

Charlie then low-tonedly goes around asking if anyone wanted food or a drink. "Please have one babe, you need it." Tynie implores Bobby as Charlie makes it to them. "Hard liquor for me, diet soda for her." Bobby informs. Charlie nods and goes right to making that happen. "I guess my days of chugging are officially over, huh?" Tynie guesses. "Not over, just not in the fast lane anymore." He plans. Tynie strokes his cheek and lets known softly "My man really IS a Kahuno, strong and protective. There are just a few new ways for that to be; that's all.. Your Athena is very proud."

Bobby's face is glowing brighter than a Hollywood spotlight just then, telling his wife in the same voice level she spoke to him "Glad to make you proud babe, you rocked it earlier today.. now was my turn apparently." Tynie mouths with a smile "Exactly…" They both grin bigger than life after that, finally able to bask in some happiness.

Dave backs Charlie up on the snacks and drink distribution, making everything run smoother for those two tasks. Charlie having the drink requests, Dave handles the food part for everyone. Silently both are distributed amongst the group; Dave tells Tynie "You chill, I got the cleanup covered." Lysa interjects "Dave means WE have that covered." Tynie confirms "Thanks guys." Bobby then pops her soda for her, so she can totally mellow out. He then takes his glass and rubs it against her cross tattoo mouthing "To them.." Tynie follows his lead, right down to the phrase mouthed. A sip shared between them in that silent toast, and the couple resumes watching movies with their guests.

Rose is half asleep in Bruno's lap by the end of the fifth movie played, causing Trav to stop the DVD player. "Guys, we are headed home. Bobby, TreMarion's request about contacting him covers EVERYONE here. Good night." Bruno advises as he gently lifts Rose up from the seat. Steve escorts them out, upon seeing Bruno's taillights vanish from the property, locks back up. Trav resumes the DVD player as Steve goes back to his seat. Dave makes good on the cleanup process, clearing everything food and drink related from the living room that was finished.

The dishwasher was loaded and running by Lysa before they came back to the flick-fest. Nessa is snuggled up on Charlie extra close, after the next DVD plays, has fallen asleep. Charlie turns to the others whispering "Goodnight all, we love ya. Bobby you know the deal with reaching us." Bobby replies "Yep." Trav follows the same pattern as before, with Steve in tow on that. Charlie's ride is out of sight and the home is again secured.

Jesia is quietly taking mental notes on how to properly handle an entertainment center, in loving awe of how Trav manages that. "That is so cute reminds me of us." Tynie tells Bobby getting this reply "Babe, we are where they learned it. You're right it is cute." Lysa is seated where Bruno and Rose were earlier, stealing check-upon looks at Tynie out the corner of her eye. "Sis, I am good for now. Thanks for showing you have my back though." Tynie instructs. Lysa nods smiling and mouths "Anytime.." Jesia notices the DVD player hitch, upon touching the top of the DVD player, Trav is then asked "Babe, what does it mean when the DVD player's lid is warm?"

"It means I got it from here love, thanks for telling me." Trav answers shutting the whole entertainment center down so he can find out what's going on safely. "Bobby, do ya mind if I take this DVD player into another room to check it out more fully man?" Trav inquires, with this as Bobby's answer "Go for it, and thanks." That sector of the entertainment center fully disconnected, Trav does as was inquired upon without another word.

"Jesus H.Q. Tap-dancing' Christ.. What else can go bogus today?!" Tynie ponders. Bobby laughs "I didn't know our Lord could tap-dance!" The remaining people join in that, getting Tynie to perk right up. Several minutes of giggles pass before Lysa says "I didn't know our Lord's middle initials were H.Q…" Tynie is laughing until the point of tears at that, instigating everyone else to chain that reaction.

Trav thinks aloud "Glad they are laughing now; they may not be when I tell them what I discovered." Apparently an internal component of the DVD player blew, causing the overheating; Trav was the bearer of said news. Jesia sees her man come back with a torn apart DVD player in his hands approaching him before plotting "Tell them this is your shot to make good on the electronics deal. They'll love that." Trav sighs, aware his lady had a damn good plan. "Bobby, I'm replacing this sometime tomorrow, it's done for." Trav informs. "Fair enough man, thanks again."

Trav nods and sets to taking the demolished electronic clear to the trash cans in the garage in silence. Jesia walks up on Tynie and explains "He was worried y'all would be mad at him for what he found out. I reminded him of the electronics deal you have and he ran with that." Tynie gleams "Jesia, you my sista RULE for that!"

Dave tries to get everyone back to being happy before Trav returns, recalling "The look on the judges' face when Tynie did that spin/leap/bow move was EPIC!" Bobby scoops up his love as that is stated; arising to his feet while spinning Tynie about in his arms as he brags "My woman is a world-rocker!" Tynie is all squeals smiling the entire time before meekly making aware "I DID learn from the best!" Jesia replies "Sista, no being meek about that.. brag your ass off!" Tynie yells "FUCKIN A!" Jesia mutters "That's better…"

Bobby returns both of them to their spot so snuggles could resume. Tynie blurts from her man's embrace "Holy shit on a stick, even with some hardcore panics; we still had a bitchkickin day! Everyone was amazing to each other. Hell yea we are family!" Steve admires "Tynie is back to her typical self: THANK YA JESUS!"

Lysa kids "Holy hell.. Your attorney has found religion!" Tynie is laughing so hard that tears race from her eyes, as this seeps out between giggles "Lysa that was EPIC!" Bobby and the others are again all chuckles, with Trav joining in unknown to the others. With everyone pretty much doubled over from the laughs, they slow down for a bit, and then stop so each person could catch their breath. Trav returns to his lady, scooping her up in his arms for a brief time as everyone takes their time ending the laughs.

Steve is next to bow out for the night saying "Nice joke Lysa, it was truly EPIC. I have to go now, got an early meeting with the doctor from tonight. I will keep Bobby abreast as to allow Tynie full relaxation. See y'all later!"

Everyone remaining shouts as Steve lets himself out "LATER!" Jesia sees Steve's car vanish from the driveway, and locks the house up. Turning to Bobby she asks "Ya want me to move your Jeep so Tynie isn't disturbed?" Bobby answers "Jesia, Thank you. The keys are in that bowl by the door." Scoring the keyring she says "I'll be right back." Jesia exits to take care of what she mentioned to Bobby, babying his Jeep the entire time. On her way back to the house, she checks it for damages, finding nothing.

The front door left open briefly, Jesia enters returning the keys to where she found them after she locks up. "I always baby other people's vehicles. Even if I am just moving them, I also check for damages. Code of honor thing." Jesia tells Tynie who perked up as she walked in. Tynie gleams "Sista that is really kickass of you. If you ever need to use a ride Bobby and I have, let us know." Trav says, arriving at his woman's hip "We will do our best to give ya at least a day's notice. If we can't then our ride is in the shop." Bobby concurs "Fair enough man, thank ya both for everything." Trav and Jesia reply together "No sweat."

Trav attempts the chariot move he's seen Bobby do on Jesia, headed for a chair right by the inspiration for the chanced maneuver. Jesia squeals in content of that, grinning from ear to ear as the man she adores pulls Bobby's chariot move off flawlessly. Bobby and Trav fist pound as soon as Jesia is in Trav's lap. "Yes Jesia, I am going to teach you everything I know about keeping your man happy.. just not tonight." Tynie promises. "SWEET!" Jesia beams. Lysa ponders "Can I and the other ladies get in on those lessons Tynie?" Tynie's answer "YEP!" Dave and Trav fist pound at that, knowing they will enjoy the fruits of Tynie's teachings.

Tynie's phone goes off vibrating to tell her there is a mass text asking if she's OK. A confirming reply sent, the ladies in that mass text shoot off that they asked Lysa to inquire as she did. Tynie relays she figured as much and that soon they'll have a time to make good on everything. Once a goodnight text is fired off and returned, Tynie returns her phone to its holster beside Bobby's new one. "Baby hasn't had time to check out my gift, go ahead love." Tynie purrs, handing Bobby the new device.

"One more thing, once I get used to this insulin, you are getting a new holster my love." Tynie concludes, causing Bobby to bear hug and kiss her for thanks. Trav sees it and brags "DAMN that is a NICE phone!" Jesia whispers to him "When I find out there's a cellphone shop that has NOT fucked with Tynie, I will get my man one." Trav kisses her passionately as his way to bestow gratitude for the offer.

Tynie is as close to her man as she could be without disrupting his checking out the phone, Bobby stops suddenly setting it aside by hers. A swift brushing of her hair from her face given by him before another wildly hot kiss is shared. Trav and Jesia separate from their love display as Tynie's is started, causing Trav to say "Nicely done man, definitely going to try THAT!" Lysa and Dave look on with Lysa hoping Tynie's hurricane of a day has turned out on a pleasing note. Bobby's affection slowly split from by Tynie, smiles on each of their faces abounding as she is grasped tightly by Bobby.

"He doesn't want to let her go.." Dave mocks. Jesia barks "Dude, are you serious?! What the hell is wrong with your ass?! Would you want to have Lysa out of your arms after what Tynie has been through had Lysa been in her place?!" Dave shakes his head, just as Lysa looks her man in the eyes and mouths "Apologize NOW!" "Tynie, Jesia, Bobby, and Trav. I am sorry for what I just said, it was heartless." Trav howls "Don't EVER let that happen again! I speak for the others you named, by the way." Dave nods at Trav, ending that with no further words.

Seconds later, Lysa walks up on the other three deciding "I love you all, but we are leaving now. Let me know if ya need us." "Night guys!" Jesia, Bobby, Tynie and Trav shout as Dave and Lysa exit the home, and soon after drive off the property.

Trav leaps to lockup behind them, saying "Dave is so in the doghouse. And he DESERVES it!" Bobby ponders "What the fuck was up when he bitched about me bear hugging my wife?!" Tynie jumps in "Dude is lucky I didn't want to kick someone's ass beyond God's eyeballs when he made that remark, tell ya THAT much!" Bobby pets his woman's back and says "Cool down lover, he's not worth you getting stressed like that. I am going to have his ass watched like a hawk from now on though! Oh and Jesia, thanks again that backup, it was nicely done!" Jesia replies "You'd do that for me Bobby; I know it so it was not a problem." Tynie corrects "Sis, ya mean we BOTH would.." Jesia nods smiling.

Tynie's phone is then scored up by Bobby, a mass text is sent to everyone except Sasha, TreMarkis, Lysa, and Dave appraising them of what Dave did and the plan to handle him from that juncture forward. An affirmation of the plot returned in a text, Tynie's phone is put where Bobby found it.

Jesia asks "Sista, do you have any clue how to use the diabetes stuff?" Tynie shakes her head. "Come with me then, I will teach you. I used to give these shots to my grandmother.. may she chill with our other angels." Jesia responds, taking Tynie's diabetic stuff in hand. They head for the kitchen, once everything is out; Jesia goes step by step loud enough for Bobby and Trav to hear reasoning it with "I am doing it like this so at least two of our guys know what to do with this stuff." Tynie states "Girl, you kick ass and take names." That minor interruption over with, Jesia shows more of what to do with the items.

Tynie then tries her hand at checking her glucose levels, getting it right on the first attempt. The checker device beeps, Jesia advises "You're good, I am going to write down the numbers which may show up on that thing to be worried about." A blank piece of paper inside the carrier for the checker device is used, as Jesia pulls a pen from her pocket before making notes on the warning numbers. Those reminders once written up, are placed where the paper was found, everything is back as it was before.

"Either Bobby or I will take this stuff to the master bedroom later along with the phones.." Tynie finalizes as the two return to their men. Bobby says as the pair hop back into their love's laps "Jesia, you really do kick ass. Trav's a lucky brother." Trav objects "Hey man, you have a kickass woman yourself."

The ladies bow and high five to that, simultaneously, initiating another laugh fest for the couples for a short while. "Trav, did you drink tonight?" Tynie inquires. "Couldn't because I wanted a clear head in case I had to kick someone out for ya or check on electronics." Trav resolves. "Jesia, you BEST keep him!" Tynie squeals. Jesia retorts "I Plan to!" Bobby offers "You guys are taking a guest room tonight. I say that because of how late it is. They're upstairs." Jesia replies "We couldn't do that to ya man." Tynie protests "Babygirl, he's doing that for your safety. Take the offer, please." Jesia relents "Thanks."

Trav pets Jesia on the back and shoulders, relaxing her. Tynie then rubs Bobby's shoulders while in his lap saying softly "Thank you again my King, seriously. You were strong in all the ways I really needed. I love you with all I am." Bobby asks "Love, wouldn't this be easier if we switched places?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to stare deep into those maddeningly hot chocolate eyes as I thanked you." Tynie declares, as she arises in order to swap spots in the chair they were sharing. Bobby with his face painted by a deep red blush after what his wife said, stands up as Tynie slinks against the back of their seat giving him as much room as he needed to sit so she could try the massage again.

Bobby is soon moaning out in contentment as his Queen uses her hands to rid his body of all the tension from the hurricane day they both had. Several knots were rubbed out of Bobby, as Tynie took her sweet ass time making him as comfortable as she could. Bobby melts against his wife, fully relaxed for the first time since that morning. Tynie wraps her arms around his broad shoulders and says in his ear "I love this, I feel like I am truly equal having you in my lap. Relax sexy, it doesn't hurt me."

Bobby smiles relaying "I love it when your arms are around me, just let me know if you start hurting from my weight. I will switch you places then." Tynie answers "Yes lover." Some time passes with the couple like this before Bobby hears his baby groan out not in happiness. He arises, swinging Tynie around so she is back in his lap before returning to be seated. Tynie cuddles up to Bobby as tightly as she was held when Dave spoke the bullshit earlier. Trav decides to try that on Jesia, getting every bit the same reply Bobby gave Tynie, just swapped around. Jesia asks "Did Trav get any sort of romance teachings?" Bobby replied "Yep, apparently they worked." Tynie and Jesia laugh their asses off at that before slapping five again.

None of them have a damn clue what time it is, Jesia begins getting sleepy yet still manages telling her hosts "Night Bobby and my new sista."

Trav briskly swoops her into his arms and concludes "Night guys, we will see ya in the morning." "Night you two.." Tynie says for she and Bobby. Minutes later after Trav and Jesia find an available guest room; all they hear from upstairs is snoring. Bobby and Tynie were alone and she brags "Babe, you were kickass today, through everything. I felt so safe and loved right when I needed it most. I love you!" Bobby beams "I love you too. You kicked ass several times today yourself!" Tynie melts against him and translates "This time, the melting is so that I can bask in my sexy's muscles." Bobby smiles as he vows "Those are all yours to enjoy my love."

Tynie is later cuddled up to Bobby half-asleep, with a huge smile on her face. He gazes at her with his own huge smile as Tynie is then swooped up by him and carried off to their bed. Once set on her side and the covers placed over her, Bobby pecks her lips and says "Be right back.." Tynie nods in her slumber, still grinning from ear to ear.

Bobby goes to get their phones and Tynie's new diabetic stuff, stopping only to make sure the security system is armed. One look at the keypad screen lets Bobby know everything's secure; he literally races to Tynie with everything else pocketed. Getting back to their room, Bobby sets the phones to charge and diabetic stuff by the jewelry box before removing his jewelry. Upon arriving at Tynie's side of the bed, he gently takes off all her jewelry and the brace putting it right with his in their jewelry box.

"Baby's worn out.." Bobby murmurs as he makes it into bed. Tynie scores him up in one arm, covering him with the other as she mumbles still half awake "Love my Hot Kahuno." Bobby steals one more hot kiss after which he swears "Love my Gorgeous woman." They chime as one "REGARDLESS of what life tosses at us!"

Tynie looks up as she prays out "My other L.A., Mama, whoever else will hear me at this hour: I love you and thank you very much for all the backups today." Bobby chains that with "My baby's other L.A., her mama, whoever else had our backs today, THANK YOU."

A shared powerful cuddle after those prayers are uttered, and the couple falls asleep. Hopefully tomorrow won't be such a hurricane day. If it is, these two shall handle it as one. New bonds forged amongst Tynie and Bobby's loved ones tightened, even in moments of sheer terror. The ones who matter genuinely became family to the couple today.


	18. Ch 18

Title: True Colors (Coming Together)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, I own the others.

Two days after finding out she's diabetic, Tynie's phone goes off in the middle of the night waking them both. "Hello" She answers half awake, getting quite the shock. Jesia stammers out "Sis... It's Jesia. Trav... He... He... Beat me... Need you... Both." "Sis, we are out the door RIGHT NOW!" Tynie swears before hanging up, doing so loud enough to wake Bobby.

"Will explain while I am doing 120 in a 65. We got to go NOW!" Tynie informs as they fly across their house. Making it to the front door, Tynie scores up the keys to her SUV and barely takes time to lock up as they race to it.

"Trav is dead to me! Fucker Beat Jesia!" Tynie growls as she and Bobby are frenziedly running to her car. They hop in and shut the doors at the same pace. During their overly- accelerated travels, Bobby is actually cussing as bad as Jesia did Trav the day before, fuming rage echoing in every syllable after what he learned.

"I'm fucking with the tickets LATER!" Tynie hollers as she floors it out of their driveway. Bobby nods as his wife drives like a professional car racer to Trav and Jesia's. A loud screech of tires and brakes is heard as they get to their friend, all from Tynie doing half a donut while parking right at the front door. Jesia is shaken and sobbing as she stands on the porch, with a cop at her hip taking the report. Tynie races to her and tells the cop "That's my sister dude. I'm next of kin."

The cop nods advising Jesia that Trav had committed several felonies and would not get bail. "She's staying with us. I will replace ALL of her shit!" Tynie yells loud enough to reverberate across the night. Bobby manages through his anger at Trav to go over and console Jesia. "We got you sis, we got you." He consoles as Jesia half melts against him in fear. "I don't want to disrespect my sister. You're hers." Jesia mutters. "Sista, you need the closeness and to feel safe. Just don't kiss his lips or grab his ass and we're straight!" Tynie objects, getting Jesia to snuggle up a bit more. Bobby remained silent, it was all he could do to avoid going imperially postal and possibly ruin Jesia's case against Trav, as well as not end his own freedom.

The cop asks what caused the fight; Jesia explains "Two days ago my sister had a WICKED series of diabetic fallouts, before we knew she was diabetic. She slept in and Trav told her she looked like hell when he saw her yesterday. Tynie felt she owed Bobby for everything that happened. I do admit I clocked Trav upside the head for his disrespect when we were GUESTS of hers. Trav and I went DVD player shopping, apparently my being nice to a guy at a tech store who was just trying to help us was deemed cheating by Trav. We came home, I fell asleep. Woke up about an hour ago and Trav was in a RAGE. I tried to calm him by keeping my distance. He basically stalked me through the house. Next thing I know I have a half dozen bruises, I'm calling 911, and then waking these two. I am scared. As my sister would tell ya, fucker has this coming and its best to not hide shit from cops."

The first cop nods taking notes on the testimony. "Oh and as for my appearing in court HELL YES I WILL!" Jesia declares, getting every cop around her to nod and jump at the same time. "Is there anything else to ask her right now? I'd like to get her the fuck away from this house." Tynie implores the cop by Jesia, getting this as an answer "No. We pretty much got it."

"Babe you watch Jesia like a hawk til we get back home. I'll drive." Tynie mandates as he takes Jesia to Tynie's SUV after that, getting her inside before hopping in himself. As Tynie gets into the driver's seat she yells "I WILL FUCK WITH ANY TICKETS LATER!"

All doors shut, Tynie races away from Trav's heading for her place. "I don't give a shit if Trav gets robbed. Hell I think it'd be a damned GAG!" Tynie vindictively laughs, noticing Trav's house is wide open. "Jesia, we're replacing EVERYTHING you own. You didn't have heirlooms in that house did you?" Bobby asks, Jesia replies "No. Thanks guys, sorry I woke ya." "Sister, you listen to me, for shit like this I WANT woke up. No apologies, ok?" Tynie implores, causing Jesia to nod and start smiling. Tynie is again doing double the speed limit; no cops bother her about it, which is an answered prayer of Bobby's.

When they get back to Tynie's, her SUV is again screamed to a halt in a half donut move right in front of the house. They all get out at once, Tynie opening Jesia's door after hers is shut. Bobby follows the ladies to the home, still beyond royally pissed at Trav. The front door opened, Jesia goes for the couch and lies down. "No way sister, we have guest rooms. Use one, I insist." Tynie refuses, and the wish is complied with minutes later.

Steve is then awakened by Tynie and made aware of everything, with one new order "Drop Trav as a client. Immediately." Steve replies before they hang up "Planned on that." Tynie deliberately left the front door open, for reasons Bobby'd discover soon.

Everyone except TreMarkis and Sasha is awakened as they're texted by Tynie "Get your ass to my house NOW! I WILL PAY ALL TRAFFIC TICKETS LATER!" Each person replying conformingly, her phone is set aside on the kitchen table. Bobby is pacing the house, howling "I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to kill him. I swear to God if I EVER see him again: I WILL KILL HIM!" TreMarion and Gary are first to arrive as Tynie states "I will tell ya why Bobby just said that when EVERYBODY gets here." Gary and TreMarion nod, and go sit down without another word. Dave, Lyta, Charlie, Rose, Nessa, Treena, and Bruno all arrive in overhearing Bobby say that, each one goes to sit silently. Steve snakes his way inside, Tynie goes for the front door, slamming it as hard as she could to get the attention of the others.

Tynie debriefs the group "Y'all will know real quick why I didn't ask for Sasha and TreMarkis. Trav beat Jesia. She called us basically right after. Trav took Jesia being polite at an electronics store with a staffer as her fucking around on him. The cops nailed Trav for several felonies and he's in on a no bond. THAT'S why Bobby's chanting what y'all hear and Jesia is staying with us. I'm replacing EVERYTHING she owns too!"

Enraged howls emit from every person there, now including Tynie. Her rage is mixed with other things: shock and depression. "When I knew him he was NOT like this... What the hell got into him?!" The group hears Tynie yell near the top of her lungs. Bobby snaps out of his rage running to console Tynie when he sees her start to cry while these queries pass her lips just as loudly "Why dude? What happened to you? What the hell got into you? WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bobby pets her back holding his wife close, not saying a word, just letting her be close.

Tynie is half melted into Bobby, but still able to see the others, when TreMarion approaches her. "Daddy... I failed the others. I told them Trav was decent. I failed my family. I failed Jesia. I failed." Tynie stammers out, more shock hitting her. TreMarion replies "Now, Babygirl, you did NOT see this coming, and didn't know he'd changed. That's not failure. You really believed Trav was decent, we all did. Fucker fooled us all, that's not failure on your part. Trav conned us emotionally." Bobby whispers "He's right my love..." Tynie asks "How fast can everyone down here get some hard liquor? Make mine a DOUBLE, on the rocks, Diet Soda chaser!" Bobby says "Make that two of those, but eighty-six one of the diet sodas!"

TreMarion and Bruno race to get the drinks for that couple, as the group learns from TreMarion "Tynie just ordered her I'm going to need bail drink." The remainder of people at Tynie's hear that and shriek "OH FUCK!" Steve goes about taking other drink orders so that everyone can have something to sip on that will hopefully calm them. Jesia is asleep upstairs in the guest room, presumably sleeping. Tynie chugs the liquor in one gulp, then the soda, afterwards the can is chucked across the house and lands in the trash, everyone around Tynie catching a wicked breeze from the throw.

Bobby follows her in the chugging as each set their glasses down on the coffee table with enough force to nearly shatter them. No one comments on the breeze they got when the soda can was tossed, each person noting just how pissed Tynie and Bobby are.

Lysa plans "We will need to get Jesia a protection order and a conceal carry permit. Not today of course, but soon." Tynie says this entire phrase in one belch "Steve, that's YOUR department. Do as Lysa said!" Steve promises "Got it!" Bobby is snapped out of his anger again, stunned that his little wifey just did that. "What? I'm not a prude!" Tynie giggles. Bobby's answer "That was actually awesome."

Apparently hearing Tynie speak and belch at the same time was funny, because the others began laughing when it happened. Tynie and Bobby join them, grateful for the break from enragement that had overtaken this obscenely early hour. Dave goes around getting everyone else's drink requests, with Bruno as backup for serving them. The only ones who wanted alcohol were Bobby and Tynie, everybody else sought coffee. Everyone else served and sipping drinks, Tynie ducks away to go check her sugars, later learning she's good.

A look in her throughway, and she finds Bobby is silently standing in the doorway as Tynie turns to head for the others. Tynie races to his arms and cries "Trav's actions brought on wicked shit for me. I'm trying hard as hell to be strong." Bobby holds her close and relays "Shhhh…Shhhh… He won't come near any of us again. It's OK baby..." After basking in her man's strength for a time and hearing that phrase chanted in her ear, Tynie is composed again as they go to rejoin the others.

Soon as they get back to the group, TreMarion mouths "Another round?" Bobby nods mouthing back "Both of us." Everyone else there clamors Tynie, excluding Steve who is standing guard at the entryway. Steve sees that and orders "Back the fuck up guys, don't crowd her!" The crew of people race back to their seats after that mandate, Tynie muttering "Thanks man. Sorry I belched at ya earlier." Steve replies "Don't be that was sweet!"

Tynie nods, trying to smile only to fail. Bobby takes Tynie to their seat so he can hold and console her as TreMarion brings their drinks. She is still upset, mainly angry tears fall from her eyes at that point. Bobby is relentless in his tries to get her to be calmed petting her hair as TreMarion had done, when that doesn't work her drink is handed to her. Again a solo chug and the liquor is gone, Bobby trailing her with that move.

Before the glasses can be slammed down, TreMarion scores up all four of the dishes that held their libations. Tynie whispers "Sorry I am like this lover, I've been there. It brings up wicked shit for me... what Trav did..." Bobby swears "It's alright baby, shhh… shhhh." Tynie snuggles Bobby so tightly that he gasps from the strength of the hold.

Charlie finds a spot by that couple and tells the others "She's been awesome to us, now she and Jesia need us. Men, be ready to kick ass at a moment's notice to defend those two as well as your ladies. Treena, I know you are former military, but I do NOT want you going up against this asshole or anyone who may show up for him." Steve adds "Listen to the man, he's right." Treena replies "Got it." The other men present then basically yell "Trav and any assholes linked to him are TOAST when we see them... NO ONE puts OUR women through this! Not Tynie, Not Jesia, Not ANY of them!"

Tynie sits up halfway after that echoes through her living room and guesses "Steve, you're going to have a shit ton of court dates getting my people off of potentially high caliber felonies. Oh and thank ya to the men here. NO ONE IS TO TELL SASHA!" Steve affirms "No problem on the court dates. NO ONE TELL TREMARKIS EITHER; not with Sasha's condition!" Each person there replied to the mandates of keeping Sasha and TreMarkis out of the loop on this situation "No sweat!"

"Treena, go upstairs and check on Jesia. I haven't heard much from her since we got her here... please rush on that." Tynie requests, only to get a wicked breeze from Treena racing to the guest rooms. Jesia spotted, Treena goes over to hold her. "Sis, it's me Treena... You're safe now. Bobby and the others SWORE to that. I'm here." Jesia hears, causing her to leap into Treena's arms. "Tynie's diabetic now. She needs to relax, she doesn't need this." Jesia protests. "Jesia, you are NOT going through this alone... Tynie won't allow it, none of us will. " Treena refuses. "Can I be with the others? I feel so alone right now." Jesia pleads. Treena nods, leading Jesia to the living room.

Tynie looks up to see her guest approaching the group from upstairs with Treena escorting. "A bitchkickin crying spell awoke her right as I got to the room." Treena informs. Jesia given a seat by Bobby and Tynie, only to have Bobby's lap freed by his wife. "Console her baby, she really needs it. I will be OK." Bobby learns. Jesia looks questioningly at Bobby before she's told by Tynie "It's cool. Keep the hands off his ass though and those lips belong to ME." Bobby and Jesia nod as she half-reluctantly takes the offer for being held.

Once in the lap of her host's husband, Jesia bawls again. "Trav has been an ass to me since I moved in. He's tried to rape me; he's taken swings at me. Tonight he left marks.." Jesia yelps as Bobby gently pets her back. "Steve, for the love of Christ Himself TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT!" Tynie growls. "YEP! On it already!" Steve answers.

Tynie leans into the ear Steve doesn't have by a phone and plans "I'm getting one of my guns and my concealed carry permit: TRAV is in on a no bond. I don't know if he has fucker cronies." Steve nods, with that Tynie is gone. Jesia is bawling her eyes out at this point, Bobby still holding her. Inside ten minutes, Tynie is packing heat as she shows up around the others. A flash of her new gun license and conceal carry permit in their new badge-holder with transparent screens is given the group prior to Steve bellowing "EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY. ANYONE With a conceal carry permit, gun license and firearm is to HAVE IT ON THEM AT ALL TIMES! Anyone who does not have those is changing that today, on me!" The others nod, realizing in that second Steve was far from joking about his orders.

Tynie walks up behind Jesia and swears "Love ya sis, you're safe." Jesia refuses "Yeah, but I am in YOUR man's lap. It isn't right." Tynie kneels to her at the left side before mentioning "He told me he'd console you when I ducked out earlier, it's all good." Jesia arises refuting "I feel bad doing that. He's yours, I feel bad." Tynie debates "Sis, he's your brother now. It's totally cool, like I said don't make a move for his ass or his lips and its ok with me." Bobby chimes in "She's telling the truth, Jesia. I did say that. It's honorable that you respect us like that, with shit like what happened *I* would feel bad if I didn't do what I could to console you." Jesia is fully off Bobby's lap saying "Thank you." Bobby nods, leaving it at that.

Jesia inquires then "Treena and Tynie, may I speak with you alone?" Treena and Tynie nod as the three head for another room. Once the others are out of earshot Jesia tells the pair "Trav almost stole my virginity, he wanted sex and lots of it, didn't feel right to me at all. I fell asleep here the other night, and he tried to.. You know.. As I snored. I wound up going into a separate room and locking the door. I didn't want to awaken Tynie that night, I was a guest."

Tynie intrudes "Dear Christ! Jesia, for shit like that you do like tonight and wake this bitch up! I will need you to tell my lawyer this though." Treena adds "Jesia, you have a lot of respect. That rocks but Tynie's right. We won't hate you for waking us if shit hits the fan. Hell we'd rather ya did!" Jesia worries "I don't want to step on toes.. Anyone's.." Tynie answers "Sista, chill. If ya screw up, you'll be told. Until then Treena's right." Jesia hugs the pair, soon after they go back to the group.

"I swear to Christ Himself: If I EVER see Trav again he is one DEAD son of a bitch!" Tynie yells at the top of her lungs, getting everyone else to leap damn near out of their skin. Treena walks up on Steve and implores "Is there a charge for forcibly trying to take someone's virginity while they sleep.. If there is NAIL TRAV with it! By the way two days ago, here!" Steve chirps "On it!" Bobby's interjection "Wait Treena, did you say two days ago. Here.. Trav did WHAT?!" Jesia replies before Treena can "Yep, I ended up in a separate guest room of yours with the door locked because of it.. Didn't want to wake you two. Still feel bad for even being consoled in your lap Bobby." Bobby leaps towards Jesia and verifies Tynie's words "For shit like THAT, Please for the love of God. Wake me up, Tynie too!"

Jesia nods and half- whispers back "You guys have been so cool. Didn't want to be rude, didn't want to step on toes man." "That's not rude or stepping on toes, that's going for help. Ok?" Bobby counters. Jesia retorts "Ok then." Tynie walks up on Jesia and says "Told ya sis. Besides, you'd had our backs already." Jesia nods.

The others wonder what the hell brought on Tynie bellowing a plot to kill Trav on sight before being told by Tynie "Fucker tried to rape Jesia IN HER SLEEP IN MY HOME, and STEAL HER VIRGINITY!" TreMarion says "Yep.. My Babygirl sees him. He's a dead man, LITERALLY!" Every other person yells "Trav's dead if WE see him too!"

Jesia cries "I now have no love, no home, nothing. I am a vagabond, a guest in someone else's paradise, I'm impeding.." Tynie holds her close, objecting "Sista, you are not impeding. I want you here, that way you're safe. As for you having nothing; that changes later today. You are staying here, as long as it takes for me to have Steve get Trav's house bought out from under him, demolished and completely rebuilt. That's not being a vagabond.. That's being a survivor." Steve affirms "Oh and that won't take long either, I can buy it off the bank he owes his mortgage to in a few hours. Inside a month, the land is yours Jesia, new home and all." Jesia asks, stunned "Really? I can stay here THAT long?" Bobby adds "Yep, Tynie and I insist!"

Jesia knocks Bobby back with a hug, and then squeals "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Tynie takes mental notes as to Jesia's format on the move seen, saying "Besides, we can teach each other A LOT in that time frame.." Jesia bursts up laughing at that as she ponders "When you two.. Will I be kept up?" Tynie answers "Nope, the guest rooms are sound proofed." Steve uses that against Trav without anyone telling him to.

By this time, dawn has broken and everyone's getting hungry. Bruno, Dave, and Charlie set right away to making breakfast for everyone, so each other party could try to relax. "Jesia, you are relaxing in a bubble bath, in the master bedroom. That way I can keep eyes on ya.. Follow me." Tynie advises and Jesia does as told. Treena, Lysa, Rose, and Nessa all gather up as to plan how they wish to make Jesia's day better, taking to another room for that discussion.

Jesia's bath drawn up and her settled in, Tynie goes to get an outfit for her newest sister to wear after. "Take your time, sis. I will be back." Tynie yells into the bathroom. Jesia replies "Cool!" Tynie then draws her gun and sets to checking every room on that floor for anything out of the ordinary, nothing odd to be found, she returns to where Jesia was. Treena, Lysa, Rose, and Nessa are back with the others and they inform "We have surprises for Jesia when her new home is finished. Tynie's doing a lot for her right now.. This is our way of backing that up." Almost everyone cheers, there is one person pissy about that, and it's the one everyone had already been told to keep eyes on.

Dave bellows "Oh you'll spend money on a lady friend but ya won't get with me in bed, is THAT it Lysa?" Bobby leaps up and races to the kitchen where Dave was, then knocks Dave's ass out in one punch. The remaining people are stunned at the audacity Dave had, yet not shocked at Bobby for knocking him unconscious.

Five minutes later, Dave comes to and a very pissed off Steve is standing over him admonishing "Dave, LYSA STAYS! YOU ARE DONE as my client! I advise you leave now. You are a trespasser to this property as of RIGHT NOW!" Dave refuses to get up, and Bobby pulls him to his feet by his nostrils. Once on his feet, Dave still won't leave causing Steve to call the cops. Officers arrive minutes later, Lysa letting them in; Dave is arrested without incident and removed from the property.

"Lysa, Dave's house can be yours, just need ya to sign ONE thing.." Steve eludes after the cops and Dave are gone. "If ya got a pen and ya show me where: It's DONE!" Lysa agrees. Steve then goes for his briefcase, pulls out a form, shows where to sign while handing Lysa a pen. That document bearing Lysa's signature, Steve tells her as he stashes the pen and paperwork "You just got EVERYTHING that used to be Dave's!" Lysa squeals "Steve, Tynie's right, you DO kick ass! THANK YOU!" Steve nods smiling.

Tynie then ducks away to get her phone and Bobby's, electing to see if Jesia was alright "Sis.. You cool?" Jesia answers "Yeah just hopping out." "Ok your getup is on the bed." Tynie informs leaving the room just before a call comes through from TreMarkis's phone, Sasha on the other end. Her phone is automatically handed to Steve at that point, who learns that Dave was abusive to Sasha in the past. "He was one way in public and another behind closed doors. I don't want him in my life anymore. Tynie can Steve help?" Sasha asks. "You're actually talking to Steve, and I will help. He won't come around us anymore." Sasha squeals "LOVE YOU STEVE! Tell Tynie me and the baby are fine.. And if it's a boy we are naming him Robert Steven." Steve was floored by that, and replies modestly "You just relax. I will do that." Sasha squeaks before hanging up "Done."

Jesia appears to the group, and immediately wonders where Dave went, not seeing him anywhere. Tynie tells her "Steve kicked him out for good. He and Trav are in jail on similar felonies. That's all I know right now…" Steve affirms "Everything she said is right." Jesia nods elating "Thank God for all of you! Steve you rule! Bobby and Tynie you're AMAZING!" Every person there said "We love ya too Jesia!" Hugs abound between every individual there, finally breaking from the rage of all evils brought to them event wise that day.

Steve educates "Even more happiness: Sasha told me the baby and she are fine, and if it's a boy… Bobby and I have a namesake!" Cheers and hollers erupt through the house, as Charlie, Gary and Bruno completely re-make breakfast because of Dave being around the food. "Wait. I will be an uncle and a namesake? Steven Bobby?" Bobby asks. "Actually you have that backwards it'd be Robert Steven, and yes." Steve corrects.

"Well frozen shit on a stick, it's about damn time we had some good news today!" Tynie elates just before Bobby answers that. Again cheers explode, mixed with laughs at just how she put that, furthering the eradication of vicious mojo in the residence.

A knock at the door stops the celebration, as Tynie answers it, her hand is hovering her gun which is ready to be drawn in a second. She relents from her firearm upon hearing from the man on the other side "Special Agent Kip TillMyn, FBI. I am here to inform you that a Dave and a Trav are in federal custody. They'd absconded from Illinois on federal drug distribution charges. You will never see them again." "Thank you Special Agent TillMyn.. You just made our fucking millennium!" Tynie screams happily before hugging the man on her front porch. That released, she turns to her people and mentions "For the love of God: Tell me y'all heard that!" "HELL YEAH WE DID!" The others bellow back in contentment. "I've never been hugged before bringing this kind of news.." Special Agent TillMyn uncovers. "I don't do handshakes dude. Make a note of that." Tynie replies. The Special Agent nods, waves then leaves, Tynie locks up after him.

Charlie, Gary, and Bruno finish the new breakfast then get to serving the group. Tynie goes to be at her man's hip to eat. "Y'all if ANYONE dwells on the bullshit of earlier. I will tickle the shit out of the one doing it! We've gotten that handled. We celebrate now dammit!" Tynie instructs. Nessa answers for the others "We got ya sis!" Each party soon has their meal, enjoying it to the max, finally able to just kick back in happiness.

Jesia goes to gather and do the dishes, only to be stopped by Lysa and Treena. The dishwasher loaded and running, Jesia makes coffee for everyone. Treena goes to object before Tynie coaxes "Sista, let her, it'll make her feel better. Besides her coffee kicks more asses than Steve does in open court!" Bobby laughs "She's not lying!" "My legal capacity has just been compared to coffee.. I GOTTA taste THIS!" Steve jokes. Treena goes from attempting to object to helping Jesia, trying to make some part of the day a bit easier.

Bruno and Gary insist upon helping serve the coffee once it's done, with everyone seated and their taste buds realizing Tynie was right about what she said, Lysa announces "I am glad we came together, not just for a party, but for each other. That shows the true colors of how we feel for each person here.. That makes it more special to just chill and enhances the parties all the more!" Tynie says back "Amen to that sista!" Jesia ponders in a happy shock "Who knew I would have family like this?" Charlie answers "I think God got us together for what Lysa said." Bobby and the others all chime in "AMEN!"

Jesia walks up to Tynie who tells her "The getup is yours. I said I'm hooking you up with new shit. That's the first part. We shop later." Jesia smiles, leaving it at that. Charlie says "Tynie, Jesia, Steve, and Bobby you guys go out and shop. Bruno, Nessa, Rose, Treena, and I will stay back here and get a few things changed over since Dave and Trav know the layout to this house. TreMarion is going to TreMarkis' to help him with Sasha. She has a doctor's appointment today I think." Charlie plots. "Dude that is GENIUS!" Tynie cheers. TreMarion checks the clock on his phone and says "Sorry guys, I got to go. Love you all." Steve escorts him out, as TreMarion drives away, locks up.

Jesia pines "I won't be able to pay y'all back for.. Probably ever…" "Sista, family does not do tit for tat, no debts. That is NOT how this house rolls." Tynie refutes, ending that thought in its tracks. "Ladies, when we shop. I am driving." Steve informs. "Cool with me." Jesia replies answering for Tynie. "I'm going to go change, be back." Tynie plans ducking to do that and check her sugars, Bobby following her. They change, put on each other's jewelry, Tynie's arm braced, sugars checked to be discovered as good, Tynie's diabetic travel pack loaded and in her jacket pocket.

Putting jackets on, Tynie concerns "I do love showing you affection baby. I just don't know if I should before Jesia, with all she's gone through.." Bobby decides to give Tynie a kiss that would make hell itself seem like a glacier, getting one in return. Slipping apart from that, smiles across both their faces, they walk arm-in-arm towards their guests.

"Sista you won't let me repay you, I won't let you refuse to show your man love. That's how I roll. Besides, this could be the day I meet a REAL man, like you have with Bobby." Jesia decrees. Tynie nods, that concern ended. Gary walks up on Jesia and institutes "I don't know if this is being too forward, but I'd like the shot to show you what a REAL man does for his woman." "GO FOR IT SISTA!" Tynie celebrates. Jesia leaps into Gary's arms, kissing him passionately. Gary returns that affection, when they split from it, he tells her "I loved that!"

Jesia answers "Long as you're a real man who will respect me then you shall get those for as long as we are together." Gary's retort "Oh I will be. As for us being together, I pray it's forever." Jesia melts into his arms, saying softly "I'd like that.. Too bad my man can't come with me shopping." Steve answers "Says who? I'll stay here so he can. It'd be better if the lawyer for this house was present for what Charlie wants done anyways." Jesia squeals "STEVE YOU FUCKING ROCK!" Bobby chimes in "Yep. She and my baby are sisters alright!" Steve bows inquiring "Y'all realize you're burning shopping time standing here… right?" Jesia and Tynie race with their men trying to keep up to the door, Bobby scoring Tynie's keys before they are fully out of the house. The minute the four are outside the house Lysa mouths to Bobby "I'll lock up.. You guys have fun." Bobby nods. Jesia and Tynie are standing by Tynie's SUV, when Gary and Bobby are there to let them in.

"Girl today has kicked ass!" Jesia brags. "Sista, it isn't done yet. We go shopping; check out my place once it's re-arranged, party, and chill in the Jacuzzi. Gary you're staying here, tonight at least." Gary nods and offers "Jesia, you could either wait a month to have a house on the land of a "person" I will not cite by name, or you can get that property sell it and live with me, safe as you are at Tynie's." Jesia ponders it for a while and seeks out "Tynie tell Steve not to bother buying that fucker's land." Tynie retorts "Gary has his answer… I just texted Steve quoting you sista. Very smart by the way." Gary squeals like a schoolgirl upon learning that, smiling hugely. Seeing that over his shoulder, Bobby says "Congrats guys!"

Bobby parks the SUV before a huge mall, Gary anxious to be a gentleman to Jesia. The ladies both get Hollywood royalty treatment as they walk inside. "Guys, meet us here.. I got a few surprise ideas for ya both." Jesia evades. Tynie plants a hellaciously hot kiss on Bobby's lips, getting one in return before Gary does the same for Jesia. Those affections split from, the ladies go about shopping as the men wait. "Jesia, what did you mean surprise ideas for Bobby?" Jesia's answer "I know y'all like hard liquor… OOOPS!" Tynie laughs "Yep.. We're sisters.."

Slowly abating her laughter, Tynie prays "Hope things rock with Gary. He's kickass people, I swear that on my life!" "I sensed Gary didn't like Trav.. and to be honest, I felt safe and loved in Gary's arms.. And those kisses… Girl I NOW know why you melt around Bobby!" Jesia brags back. "Sista, that's your heart saying love the man.. Best listen!" Tynie concludes. "Oh I will. TRUST ME!" Jesia confirms. The two hug at that point, even while encumbered in shopping bags as they near their men.

Gary hears that conversation, and is totally floored. "Go to him girl." Tynie goads. Jesia races to Gary and asks "May I call you my real man?" Gary's answer "If I may call you my woman." Jesia squeals "HELL YES!" They seal that with a hug and the deepest kiss possible while Jesia had her items bagged all up her arms. Tynie races for Bobby, kissing him as wildly as she could while being weighed down by her purchases. The couples split, the men relieve Tynie and Jesia of what had weighed them down. "Sista, follow my lead. You will LOVE the view." Tynie whispers in Jesia's ear, getting her to nod. Bobby and Gary before them carrying everything, the ladies walk and check out their loves.

"Sista you were right, this view is HOT!" Jesia whispers to Tynie, who nods. Bobby tells Gary softly "You are going to LOVE what my baby teaches her." Gary says just as low toned "As she will love what I do for her. Maybe swap ideas on that with ya man?" Bobby nods. "Girl, I FINALLY got it GOOD!" Jesia boasts. "YAY!" Tynie squeals.

The four approach Tynie's SUV, the ladies await being ushered in by their men. Bobby and Gary load the trunk, close it, and then go to whisking Tynie and Jesia inside the car. As the ladies are settled in, Bobby and Gary hop in all smiles. Minutes later, they're on the way back to Tynie's. Their travels underway, Tynie confesses "Sista, I didn't buy myself a damned thing. I got what you said you liked. For you." "Thank you!" Jesia chirps. "Bobby, I kiiiiinda got you two a top-notch bottle of hard liquor, please don't be mad." Jesia mentions a moment later. "Ya didn't have to do that." Bobby chides. "Gratitude gift. I know those anywhere, thought it was a lost art." Gary defends, getting Jesia to sigh in relief. "You two ALREADY complement each other." Tynie gloats. The SUV is not too terribly long after being parked outside the house; Gary and Bobby escort their ladies inside before unloading the trunk.

While that all happened, Charlie, Treena, Nessa, Lysa, Steve, and Bruno had completely re-arranged Tynie's home. The front area of the home looked more spacious and less likely to be a criminal's eye candy; the group was relaxed in the furniture. Lysa sees them at the door, letting them in but not locking up afterwards because Bobby and Gary are in tow.

"DAMN! Y'all did GOOD!" Jesia and Tynie boast as one. Everyone bows to that in happiness, grateful that the day had turned to a happier note. Charlie and Bruno meet Gary and Bobby, taking the bags from them; setting it all aside for later, allowing Bobby to lock up. Jesia hugs Gary as if he's been gone for hours, getting kissed by him to the same extent. Bobby picks Tynie up in an embrace then they kiss just as hot as earlier. Charlie then goes for Nessa, Steve for Treena, and Bruno for Rose in the same manner as they witnessed. Every seat spoken for, every couple in love displays, finally the house was liberated from earlier evils. Lysa was just glad to be around the happiness and away from Dave.

Gary and Jesia separate first, with Steve and Treena following "Steve, can we get that liquor license another day? Ya did have an early-ass wakeup." Gary asks. Steve nods saying "Works with me." Treena is snuggled up on Steve's lap, half asleep when Tynie and Bobby split from their affections. "You guys have been awesome. If you're tired go on home. We love ya and will see ya later."

Tynie tells the people in the room, getting Steve to pick Treena up and carry her to the door. Pulling one of Bobby's moves, Treena is not set down, even for Steve to use his key and lock up. Bruno has Rose in his lap, and Tynie already knows. She opens the door for that couple, as Rose is charioted off to Bruno's car before it leaves the property. Charlie dictates "Lysa's staying with me and Nessa tonight. We'll handle the whole property thing that Steve had her sign later." Tynie nods and those three leave as well, Tynie locking up behind them.

Suddenly Jesia is trembling, Gary holding her closely. "Gary don't leave me EVER! Please don't make me risk finding another Trav. I couldn't handle it." Jesia pleads. "I won't, I swear. No more "Trav's" for you, just Gary." He consoles. "Just Gary, just a real man, just like Tynie has." Jesia starts to calm. Tynie bows to the couple and says "keep each other…" They reply as one "WE PLAN TO!" Bobby stands up, swooping Tynie into a standing bear hug as they tell one another "I love you.." Tynie's phone goes off from Bobby's pocket. Tynie scores it up and it's TreMarion saying he's spending the night at TreMarkis' because of what happened early that day and to inform Tynie that Sasha does NOT know.

A grateful text returned, her phone is again in Bobby's pocket. Tynie then slips back into their seat before pulling him onto her lap. "I'll hurt you.." Bobby protested. "Hey you always get to hold me when we sit in this thing. It's my turn." Tynie countered, getting him to relent. Gary sees that and warns "Bobby, she has NEVER wanted to hold a man as closely as she is you. Don't protest it, enjoy it!" Bobby is without words after learning that, choosing to obey what he was advised and bask in his wife's embrace. Jesia playfully whimpers "Hey. Where's my snuggles?" Gary scoops her up tightly as he could, granting her wish. "God, thank you for bringing me Gary. I am falling for him as I thank you. Never again will jackoffs like Trav be in my life.. Hell I just found out that name is an obscenity where I am right now. The lady of the house does NOT censor herself from what I can tell. Anyway Thanks again!" Jesia declares.

Tynie verifies "Yo God, what she said, but in my case for Bobby. That name of the jackoff IS an obscenity in this home!" Gary and Bobby say "AMEN!" Tynie's phone goes off in one mass text checking on Jesia. "She's good. Wet some sleep y'all, we will meet up for a party another day" Sent back, with a confirming reply gotten, both Bobby and Tynie's phones are set aside until later. Gary looks into Jesia's eyes and says "God you are sexy!" Jesia blushes replying "You're pretty hot yourself." They kiss, and at last each one of their hearts has someone worthy.

Tynie's attempt at romance with Bobby is interrupted by a phone call, so she reaches for her phone only to have Bobby hand it to her. Special Agent TillMyn informed her that every last person she had incarcerated on felonies either took their own life or got on the wrong side of a prison gang: Dave and Trav included. "Special Agent, you just made the rest of my fuckin ETERNITY!" Tynie yelps happily into the phone. The Special Agent giggles, wishes Tynie a good day and then hangs up.

Tynie then has Bobby put her phone by his. "What was that all about?" Gary asks. Tynie taps Bobby pointing up, getting him to hop off her lap before she leaps up fists punching the sky as this is bellowed "HOLY FUCKIN SAMHELL YEAH! EVERY LAST ASSHOLE, DICKWAD, JACKOFF OR GENERAL SHIT FOR BRAINS IS OUT OF OUR LIVES ETERNALLY! THANK YOU FEDERAL PRISONS! THANK YOU PRISON GANGS… SERIOUSLY! THEY'RE SATAN'S PROBLEM NOW!"

Jesia, Bobby, and Gary hoop and holler in celebration with Tynie, letting what she made reverberate through the cores of the home be Gary's answer. Bobby asks his wife as the cheers died down "Wait.. Did you just thank prison gangs?"

"Yep. They took out the ones who didn't take themselves out. Apparently those who fucked with us were too damn stupid not to fuck with those folks… even the ones whose names are NEVER to be uttered in this house again." Tynie answered instigating a new round of celebratory howls.

While Tynie was still on her feet she asked "Y'all want to chill in the Jacuzzi or the sauna?" Jesia looks at Gary before telling him "You make the decision." Gary is shocked and actually hurt by that, returning "No love, WE make the decision. Dear Lord, how badly have you been treated?" Jesia bawls "You're the first man ever worthy of my heart. The first man who doesn't act one way around folks and abuse me behind closed doors." Gary bear hugs her saying "We will work on deciding things together, ok? I will NEVER have you go through THAT again. I SWEAR!"

Tynie is in tears learning that, falling into Bobby's lap to cry. "I know babe. I know. Shhhhh.. Shhhh.. Gary's her version of me." Bobby consoles. Tynie likes that last idea and says while trying to recover from the tears "He is, isn't he?" Gary says "Ya damned Right!" When Tynie is back on her feet, Bobby grabs the phones and states "We keep these by us as we chill in the sauna. The Jacuzzi's ruin them." Jesia perks right up admitting "I have never been in a sauna before."

The four head for the sauna room, each couple ducking away to change clothes so it can be enjoyed ultimately. Tynie leads Jesia into the sauna, with Gary in tow. Bobby putting the phones in a special chamber where if anyone tries to reach them it pops up on a screen before going to be by his wife's side. Jesia is staring at Gary while being next to him, licking her lips. Gary takes that as a shot to make a move, romancing Jesia without abandon. Bobby and Tynie go on their own affection spree after seeing that, each person in their own love world.

As all that is split from, the happiness is cut abruptly short by a call to Bobby's phone. Bobby races to see what's going on, and out of almost nowhere yells "WE GOTTA GET DRESSED AND HEAD FOR THE CAR. I WILL EXPLAIN LATER!"

The other three fly about to do as he said, Tynie somehow finding her jacket, as Bobby racedly complies with his own mandate after his jacket is tossed to him and put on while running out the door. The two couples are outside the home with it locked up in next to no time, all four hopping in the ride and shutting doors simultaneously. "What's going on?" Tynie asks. "Babe.. It's Lysa… she tried to…end it all.. Gashes…She may not make it." Bobby replies, doing 140 in a 65 to get to the hospital. Tynie and Jesia are bawling, not wanting to lose such a good friend, not like that.

They make it to the hospital, Bobby parks the ride, then they blaze in through the door making it to a waiting room immediately after the doors close and the ride is remotely locked. Charlie, Nessa, and Treena are nearly inconsolable with grief and fear for Lysa, Treena telling Bobby "I'm the one that called. Thanks for getting here so fast." Bobby nods saying back "No sweat."

A doctor comes up on them informing "She's lost a lot of blood, unless we find an O positive donor soon.. She's gone."

Tynie intrudes "I'm O positive. I'm here, ya putz with an M.D.: hook me up to whatever ya got to and let's get this shit started!" Steve warns "If ya cherish your medical license you WONT keep her waiting on that!" Tynie is then rushed to Lysa's room and set to a transfusion machine as Steve signs the forms consenting as her lawyer while explaining "She has me sign these because of as she put it Putzes with M.D.'s."

Lysa sees Tynie and cries "Dave told me he'd beat me in the next life if I didn't do this should we split up." The nurse asks "How fast can you repeat that miss?" Lysa promises "Right away, just get a guy named Steve." The nurse races out to the waiting room and hollers "I NEED STEVE TO COME WITH ME NOW!" Steve flies with her to Lysa's room, upon entering is told what Lysa said to Tynie. Steve says before ducking out to handle it "I got this… you just relax." Bobby, Jesia, Treena, Charlie, and Gary are then rushed to Lysa's room by an orderly, with nothing told to them. The nurse had already had Lysa's gashes stitched up as to ready her for the transfusion.

Tynie's hooked up to a huge machine, the beeping is driving her nuts. "This is for family.. This is for coming together… this is to show her my true colors…"Tynie chants to herself as the transfusion device works with her blood donation. Lysa asks "Bobby, is she trying to.. Save me?" Bobby nods "Yep, and she scared the holy fuck out of your doctor to make it happen too!" Lysa weakly replies "Tynie, you get shit done." "I isn't done yet.. You're still struggling for life.." Tynie says stubbornly. The nurse is shocked at that exchange, confessing "I have been in medicine for 30 years; this is the FIRST time I have ever seen someone LEAP at the chance to do this for someone else." "Yep, it's probably the first time you've encountered me too!" Tynie barks.

"Lysa.. Your ass IS going to counseling. I'm paying. I will carry you to every appointment if I have to whether or not my right arm is braced!" Tynie informs her friend.

The nurse turns to Bobby and wonders "Is she ALWAYS this take charge?" Bobby defends "When it comes to people she cares about HELL YES! Why? Do you want a court date and the loss of your nursing license to be in your future?" The nurse backs off immediately, prior to leaving the room noting Lysa's chart with "DO NOT QUESTION ANYONE LINKED TO LYSA. THEY WILL END YOUR CAREER IF YOU DO!" Tynie hears that and beams "Bobby that was HOT!" His answer "Thanks babe, Learned from the best."

The doctor that greeted them arrives, with his face and coat matching in color as he approaches the machine Tynie's on, telling everyone. "About another hour and a half and this'll be done." "LISTEN UP YOU DICKWAD WITH A MEDICAL DOCTORATE! MY LAWYER IS SIGNING LYSA AND I OUT THE SECOND THIS FUCKING MACHINE IS OFF OF ME! IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TRIES TO STOP HIM SO HELP ME CHRIST HIMSELF I WILL LEGALLY STOP AT NOTHING TO HAVE THIS ENTIRE HOSPITAL SHUT THE FUCK DOWN! GOT IT SHITHEAD?!OH AND IF YA MA'AM ME, SAY HELLO TO A BITCHIN SLANDER LAWSUIT! MY GODDAMNED NAME'S TYNIE!" Tynie hollers.

The doctor leaps back, swallowing hard before he gasps "Yes Tynie!"

Steve was there upon Tynie's bellowings, pen at the ready, warning "She AIN'T Playing!" Bobby stared down the doctor and related "Our lawyer already has you for attempted sexual battery, I saw you go for my wife's breasts when you "went to check the machine," and I WILL Say so in front of a judge!" Charlie, Gary and Jesia chime in "We saw it too, we WILL testify!" Steve calls police on that report, and the doctor is arrested immediately as officers arrive.

A female doctor was briefed by Steve upon arrival into Lysa's room and told him she'd go through him before even coming near Tynie, educating them all "Oh and that doctor was FIRED from here.. I am his former high rank. He was canned for what you guys saw with Tynie. I'll have proof faxed to your counsel." "Hell yeah!" Tynie elated upon getting that word. The female doctor's secretary shows up, is given the instructions to fax that evidence, and then told to go home after. "I'll get that in the morning." Steve tells everyone.

Lysa bawls "Why did Dave have me convinced to do THIS? I totally fucked up. Tynie's getting me counseling." Steve counters "Actually that former doctor is when I'm through with suing his ass. Dave was a fucktard for what he conned you into. We love you, apparently with emphasis on Tynie."

"Lysa, you're going to have spots for some BITCHIN tattoos, you will survive this. I will go with ya to get those." Tynie consoles. "Tattoos over the scars, nice." Lysa calms. The room falling silent for a while after that, the machine beeps declaring it's done, and Tynie's disconnected. "I am not leaving without Lysa dammit!" Tynie demands. The high-rank doctor gets the sign out forms, with an affidavit saying Lysa is not going home alone, Steve signs them and everyone leaves the room.

"I got a new honor badge tonight." Tynie brags holding out the part of her left arm where the transfusion needle was. Lysa is leaned up on Charlie, with Nessa on the other side. Treena holds Steve by the hand that isn't carrying his briefcase "I'm getting ya one of those with an arm strap." She tells him, causing Steve to whisper "Thank you lover." Gary has Jesia in a one-armed hug while Bobby and Tynie are hand-in hand all heading for their cars. Charlie tells the others "Lysa stays with us til she's better. Dave's property is to be SOLD IMMEDIATELY, as to not dredge up what he did to her. I'm pulling a Tynie and replacing ALL of Lysa's shit!" "Holy hell, my name is now a maneuver!" Tynie applauds. Steve concurs "I'm on what you said about Dave's shit.. GOOD CALL Charlie!" Gary, and Jesia add "We meet up in a few days at Tynie's. Relax night over movies." Bobby concludes "Good plans Gary, Jesia, and Charlie. Love the rest of ya!" Tynie bellows "SASHA IS NOT TO GET WIND OF ANY OF THIS!" Gary, Charlie, Jesia, Nessa, Treena, Steve, and Bobby all reply "Got it!"

They all head to their cars, flowing in like a wave before doors start shutting and people drive off. Tynie's phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, it's handed to her by him. Bruno texted to let her know he and Rose watched Charlie's while all that hit given the night's earlier events. A grateful text and instructions to head home when Charlie pulls up sent, followed by a confirming text gotten, Tynie holds onto her phone since Bobby was driving. Right when Bobby parks the ride, Charlie texts saying they made it, Lysa's safe and a wish for goodnight is exchanged before Tynie sets her phone in the pocket not possessing her diabetic kit. Jesia asks "Have ya checked your sugars lately?" Tynie does just that before getting out of the car, learning even after a blood transfusion, she's good. Putting the kit back into her pocket, she awaits Bobby letting her out. Gary and Bobby do that simultaneously, getting giggling smiles from Tynie and Jesia.

The doors all shut in a wave, Tynie's ride remotely locked; they head for the front door. Bobby lets them in, chucks the keys into the bowl by the door, and Tynie locks up. Bobby goes for the couch this time, Tynie damn near flies to be in his arms. She slides into his embrace and breaks down completely. "God baby, today kicked my ass…" Tynie whispers through tears. "Shhh.. shhh.. Baby still rocked it. My Queen saved two lives." Bobby consoles. "How'd I save two?" Tynie ponders tears running down her cheeks. "You got me away from Trav.. you got me free of abuse. And what you did for Lysa makes two.." Jesia answers through tears. Gary escorts his new woman to the other couch, as they sit, bear hugs the shit out of her to try and calm the crying. Gary consoles Jesia "You're safe, shhh. Lysa's in good hands, shhhh.."

"Bobby, Gary, why do some guys got to be such fucktards?" Tynie asks still crying a bit. "Ya got me." Gary answers for he and Bobby. Jesia whispers to Gary "Baby, Love you. Tell Bobby and Tynie I love them, I don't know if they can hear me." Bobby replies "We love ya too." Trying to lighten the mood, Gary says "I never heard the expression Dickwad with a medical doctorate before.. EPIC!" Jesia agrees "So was the whole thing about bitchin and slander lawsuits." Tynie adds "I just realized I claimed transfusion machines could fuck!" The four bust up laughing at that, all realizing just how unusual Tynie is with words yet still able to get her message across. Jesia and Tynie arise slightly from their men's embraces to high five, and wind up hugging.

When that hug breaks off, Jesia whispers to Gary "I want you, now…" Gary whispers back "As I do you. Let me handle one thing first." Jesia nods, then hearing Gary relate "We'll see ya tomorrow, love ya." After that, Gary has Jesia up in a threshold carry rushing her to a guest room as Tynie and Bobby say "Love ya.. Night!" A slammed door from upstairs, the next thing Bobby and Tynie hear is silence, telling them the other couple took over the most well soundproofed guestroom for their intimacies.

Tynie and Bobby head to their room after they become alone, hip-to-hip for a change after grabbing the phones. "I love carrying my baby to bed." Bobby says "I'm trying to get you to rest those muscles. You ARE ripped yes, but that doesn't mean I want them overworked. We'll deal with the shopping bags tomorrow." Tynie answers. "Good plan sexy." Bobby finalizes as they make it to their bed. The phones set to charge by Tynie's head on the end table, all jewelry removed, both jackets taken off, along with Tynie's brace and a switch up from the usual bedding system happens.

"Total Studs first" Tynie purrs holding the covers back for him. Bobby is halfway slid into bed when Tynie is yanked in with him, causing the covers to enwrap them both getting Tynie to say in a sultry voice "Oooh.. I loooved that!" Bobby beamed "I loved doing it." The final kiss of the day is as fiery as the others. Their souls had been praying all damn day, so they snuggled sleeping through the rest of the night.

True colors shown by two once-trusted men, more than one opportunity for those close to Bobby and Tynie to come together in the same day… Lysa was right, coming together to show true colors of how they felt for each other actually gave way to relationships to be made and tightened. Another bonus: Jesia FINALLY found a real man in Gary.. She has her own version of Bobby...


	19. Ch 19

Title: Changed Ways (New Dawn)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters. The others are mine.

Jesia and Gary are up before Tynie and Bobby, and they elect to make breakfast for their hosts. "They need a day of relaxing, so much has hit them lately." Jesia tells her man, getting Gary to nod. They go about the plot to serve Bobby and Tynie breakfast in bed in total silence after that, as to not risk waking their hosts. The kitchen and front area of Tynie's house is filled with the scents of a breakfast made for royalty, with coffee brewing alongside. Not too terribly long after the plot for that is hatched, a knock at Bobby and Tynie's door is heard by them, with Tynie groggily saying "Come in." Jesia goes to her new sister's side of the bed, with Gary heading to Bobby's side.

"You didn't have to do this." Bobby refutes half awake. "Nonsense man, you two have really done great things for us, and we felt this gratitude gift was more than in order." Gary defends, as Bobby is served his breakfast at the same time Tynie gets hers. "Jesia, you are awesome. This was really sweet. Promise me you will relax about worrying if you've dishonored someone til you're told... OK?" Tynie asks as she begins eating.

"I will... ONLY if you two relax today. With everything that's hit, you more than deserve a day without an agenda... Just relax and let shit roll as it will." Jesia answers. "Good plan sis." Tynie responds, getting Bobby to nod along with that.

The hosts to the couple who made the meal are deep in enjoying it when Tynie's phone goes off, Jesia answering it. "Yeah, they're actually eating right now... what can I do for ya?" "It's Steve. Everything Trav and Dave got from Tynie has been returned. I just came from court on that and have a slew of other court dates today to handle the legal end of what's hit those two. Please let them know." Steve tells Jesia. "Will do man, and thanks." Jesia concludes as they hang up. "Who was that?" Tynie wonders sipping her coffee.

"Steve, and the two unnamable guys just had everything you gave them... and I mean that LITERALLY... ordered as returned to you by a judge. Steve is slammed in court dates today and won't be over til tomorrow because of it." Jesia relays. Bobby stops dead in his coffee drinking to yell "YES!"

Gary then mentions "This is actually a new dawn for you two if ya think about it. You've always had an agenda of things to do, and Tynie agreed to just let shit roll as it does earlier. That could make your days more enjoyable really, less flying around trying to get things done and more time just being able to be together as the day goes on. I agree with Jesia on that because it seems like you two barely relax and are always going about everyplace to make things happen as if on a strict itinerary." Tynie confesses "I never thought of it like that. We DO have forever together so why cram so much into a single day?"

Bobby smiles at his woman, telling her "Babe, they're right; we have been flying about a lot. I miss just being with you." "It's settled then. We let shit roll as it will. To quote Jesia. I've missed just being with my man too." Tynie finalizes. Gary and Jesia high five at that, noting their friends got the message and plan to act on it.

The coffees finished, Bobby and Tynie take the trays to the kitchen with their guests in tow. "I ain't about to let them clean up after doing what they did for us... my heart says hell no to that!" Tynie declares upon arriving at the dishwasher. Bobby helps her with getting everything cleared, soon after Tynie ducks away to get their phones and check her sugars.

She's again good on the glucose levels, grabbing the phones as Tynie practically races to be with the others. Jesia and Gary have taken to one couch, Bobby waiting for his wife on the other. Jesia sees Tynie about to mass text everyone, and takes her phone from her to handle that, sending "Guys, come by later today if ya want. Tynie and Bobby are relaxing today. Got some good news to share with ya." Everyone else gets as a message. "Got it" received as a reply, and Tynie's phone alongside Bobby's is set on the table nearest Tynie. "Little shit ain't going to let me do a damn thing." Tynie giggles.

Just then Lysa, Treena, Charlie, and Nessa show up at the door, Gary answering it." Jesia says nothing about the good news til EVERYONE gets here. Grab a seat." The four learn, obeying immediately. TreMarion, TreMarkis, Sasha, Bruno, and Rose all arrive practically at the same time after that, every one of them finding a seat without saying anything. Gary then locks up behind the group. Jesia announces "Steve called and Tynie got EVERYTHING back that the two unnamable "Men" exploited her for. Apparently the judge deemed it that because of how they changed after getting what they wanted from Tynie. Steve is SLAMMED in court dates today and I was asked to let "Them" know. I took "Them" as everyone... hope I wasn't wrong in that." Bruno mentions "Ya didn't. Tynie'd want us knowing." Jesia nods with a smile, aware he was right. Rose, Treena, Nessa, Lysa, and Charlie all say "HELL YEAH!" TreMarion, TreMarkis, and Sasha chime in "THANK YA JESUS!" Bobby and Tynie concur "AMEN!"

Cheers go on for a few minutes before Tynie announces "I got a bit of news myself: Steve arranged few days ago with a dude from the New York Bar Association for me to take the bar exam online. I got nine shots at it before I got to pay myself. I pass that son-of-a bitch and my ass is a Lawyer!" Lysa is first to reply "Sis, the way you get shit done... you WILL pass that damn test!" The others fall in line with concurring remarks, and Sasha caps it with "Sista, you will OWN that test... don't doubt that!" Bobby looks his wife dead in the eyes and says "They're right babe... I love you." Tynie answers "Love you too gorgeous."

Everyone except Bobby who was there learns "Y'all are great. You don't know what I plan to do when I pass that damn thing: I am not taking legal fees or a retainer. Instead, I will ask potential clients to pick a charity and make a donation of either money or their time, and get a receipt or statement from the charity saying they did that I'll represent them. Lots of people are too rich for legal aid and too broke to afford a lawyer. No criminal law though... unless a judge says I have to." TreMarion replies "You are all heart Babygirl, doing that may very well make national legal history!" The others are all stunned, only able to clap after learning Tynie's plan.

Sasha asks when that's over "So when ya planning on taking the test?"

"After your wedding, that way if those in charge of planning it whom took over so I could relax need backup I can help." Tynie answers. TreMarkis objects "Sis, don't delay that for us. Go ahead and take it before the wedding, we will enlist others to back up the planners, I insist." Bobby replies "I kind of figured SOMEONE would say that!" Tynie nods. "You haven't kissed your man today... not cool sista!" Jesia complains at Tynie. Tynie leaps into Bobby's lap from being seated next to him and begins flittering kisses on his lips, only to be taken in for a deep one. Taking their sweet ass time to split from that, each one tries to deepen it further before air is gone from their lungs. "Wow... that was… amazing..." Tynie stammers out happily. "Sure was." Bobby purrs at her.

Treena says "Y'all... not Bobby and Tynie, or Sasha and TreMarkis... we have a party to prepare for... get in your rides and meet me in the driveway in ten!" Gary, Rose, Bruno, Jesia, TreMarion, Charlie, Nessa, and Lysa all leap up and race for their rides after getting word. The front door opened, a flurry of racing footsteps is heard before TreMarkis locks up. "The little shit!" Tynie brags. Bobby overrides "Let them babe... it isn't every day you hear such excellent news that could seriously help others!" TreMarkis agrees "For real!" Sasha and Tynie are giggling at that, aware their men tag-teamed on a good point.

"Sasha, have you eaten yet?" Tynie asks, getting a nod back. "Good." Tynie responds. Bobby is then rubbing Tynie's shoulders as he says "Relax lover... Please... Enjoy today... Bask in our new dawn... Sasha'd tell ya if she needed something." Tynie nods and ponders "How did my man know I needed a massage?" "Guessed." Bobby tells her, continuing on the rubdown. TreMarkis does the same for Sasha, telling her "You need this, I can just tell.." Sasha and Tynie moan out contently as the tension they didn't even know their men were aware they had is worked out of them.

After being totally relaxed, Tynie spins to her man and says "My turn.." Bobby turns his back to where Tynie has an easier time with the massage, once that's done, his tensions are worked out by the love of his life. TreMarkis wonders "What did Bobby mean by their new dawn?" Sasha answers "Silly, they're always flying about.. Especially her.. Someone must have talked them out of living like that. Bet it was Jesia.. That little snot has a way to get through to people.." "Sasha.. You're damn good.." Tynie commends, proving what TreMarkis was told. Massages continuing, the men arrive at the same mellowness level of their women.

"Thanks baby.. I really needed that!" the couples say to each other at the same time. A knock at the door and Tynie goes to answer it, finding everyone else left in their group on the other side. Again a flutter of footsteps is heard as Tynie heads back to her man's side, Charlie at the rear locking up. "You four just chill. We got this.. Hell we got the wedding covered too. I negotiated that as we were away." Treena declares. The couples nod, and go straight to cuddling. Lysa walks up to the four and asks "Anyone up for a drink?" TreMarkis and Sasha ask for teas, Bobby and Tynie say their ok for now, Lysa then goes off to make the teas. Sasha saw bandages on Lysa and wonders "She ok?" "Yea sista.. She's golden.. You stop worrying about anyone other than you and the baby or I have TreMarkis tickle ya til that's the case!" Tynie replies, getting a consenting nod from Sasha.

The teas handed to TreMarkis and Sasha by Lysa, soon after she ducks back to the others to finish the party plot Treena had. Rose appears to them a bit later with a spread of snacks that was absolutely mind-boggling. "You first Sasha.." Tynie trails off. Sasha leaps at the tray with Tynie following her soon after that, each one practically attacking the food. Once totally full, the ladies lean aside from their men as to allow them a shot at the spread, and again it is basically sic'd upon. Rose is stunned at just how fast that full tray is cleared by four people, taking it back the minute the couples step away from it.

Tynie slips into Bobby's lap, snuggling up while slightly hanging her head. "What's wrong with my hottie?" Bobby asks. Tynie relates "Just trying out a new way to nuzzle up to your hot body.. I like being able to hear your heartbeat while in your arms." Jesia walks up originally seeking out people who wanted drink refills, but upon hearing that says "Awwww.. She worships you Bobby." "I worship her too." Bobby says smiling, flattered at the new move he got from his wife and it's explanation.

No one needing their drinks refilled, Jesia walks away with a smile. Charlie and Gary approach the entertainment center silently, and install a new DVD player, one that dwarfed the qualities of those prior immensely. TreMarion went to hit the grill on the back deck with Bruno carrying steaks for him. Jesia approaches Rose, Lysa, and Treena before saying "Tynie's really getting into this new idea for them… no more agendas for the day, just letting shit roll.. I have never seen her so lovey dovey on Bobby." Treena answers "Girl, you plotted that like a boss!" Rose and Lysa agree as backup "Seriously!"

Bruno returns to the kitchen, ending the other ladies' discussion abruptly so that the side dishes could be made. "Before my baby even says it.. We owe them nothing.. We won't let them have debts with us.." Bobby tells Tynie smilingly with her still enthroned in his arms. "No contest there, my King." Tynie answers with a giddy smile, before letting out "I think I will take my first crack at that bar exam tomorrow." TreMarkis replies "You are going to kick that tests ass into God's eyeballs!" The entire house hears that line and bursts up laughing. "I didn't know someone could do that." Charlie giggles. Tynie is laughing til the point of tears, realizing one of her lines was just used on her.

The chuckles ending, Bobby and Tynie smell a spread so awesome that it would make ya want to slap the shit out of every TV chef, and are unable to speak because of the sheer astonishment. Charlie mentions as the finishing touches to the food are underway "I asked Treena, Rose, Jesia, and Lysa to be willing to be in your bridal party Sasha. They're family now. The men can be on TreMarkis' side of the wedding party that way.. Ya cool with that?" Sasha yelps "They're my bridesmaids, Tynie's still matron of honor.. Does THAT answer your question?" Charlie nods, everything then made final. "I've rubbed off on you Sis." Tynie brags. "Yeah, your style is really effective!" Sasha commends. Bobby and TreMarkis laugh at that, taking it as concreting the fact their women act as sisters.

TreMarion then brings in the steaks, setting them alongside the rest of the spread. Gary takes Jesia to the center of the living room, asking "Everyone please meet us in here.. I have something to say that I want you all to hear." The group complies, and witnesses Gary get down on one knee as he tells Jesia "I have loved you from afar, now getting to adore you up close. I want to be with you forever, please grant my heart this sole wish.. Jesia Mathin, will you be my wife?" A solo Diamond on a silver band is shown Jesia, she squeals "YES!" Everyone cheers, as the ring is placed on Jesia's finger. Gary leaps up to scoop his new fiancée into his arms and share a kiss as the applause continues.

The booming accolades and happy yelps ceasing, Lysa and TreMarion pray silently to find their real loves someday, only to have Treena mention "You two should be each other's companions. Lysa wants a real man, TreMarion you want someone to love on. Take shit slow and see what happens." Tynie hears that and says "Go for it Daddy, Treena's right. Hell I don't think Lysa gives a damn about any age gap thing you may be worried about." Lysa smiles and mouths "I don't." TreMarion plans "We take this slowly at first, please. I don't want to make ya feel like you're leaping into anything.. That isn't how I roll.. To steal one of my Babygirl's lines." Lysa smiles again agreeing "That's fine with me." They hold hands and it is settled. Tynie looks to the heavens and prays "Thank you guys for bringing Treena to us, she really helped even without knowing it. Mama, Daddy will still honor you. I know you'd want him happy." Bobby notices immediately that no tears fell when his wife said that, telling her "That was them agreeing with you.."

TreMarion adds "Babygirl, thanks for your blessing. I just hope TreMarkis is as cool with this as you are." "Dad, I asked Tynie to say that for both of us.. Right on up to what she said to the heavens.." TreMarkis concludes, ending their dad's concerns. The third couch taken over by the newest couple, Treena and Bruno set to serving everyone. Gary and Jesia find a chair to cuddle in as they'd seen Bobby and Tynie do before Rose and Charlie set to getting all the drinks. Tynie's phone goes off, upon scoring it up she finds it's Steve saying in a text that his slew of court dates was cut in half because of a couple judges being ill, and that he's coming over. A confirming text sent, Tynie sets her phone by Bobby's. "Treena, your man's on his way. His being slammed in court was cut in half due to judges not being in from sickness." Tynie alerts. "Thank ya sis!" Treena replies. Unspokenly the others waited for Steve to get there, while basically willing Tynie and Sasha to eat.

Steve arriving not even twenty minutes after Tynie was texted, Treena races across the house to open the door. The minute he is inside, Treena sets his briefcase by the key-bowl then locks up behind him. "You are taking the rest of today off from legal stuff.. Not by my request.. By Tynie's." Steve learns as his woman slides up closely to him while they find a seat together. "Damn she's good.. I didn't even have to say that!" Tynie elates. "Your style is easy to pick up on babe.." Bobby replies smiling. Everyone soon after has their meals, and the front area of Tynie's home goes silent as people feast. As everyone finishes, Tynie tries to go about the others to handle the dishes, only to be beaten to that by Treena and Lysa. During the time it took for everything to be cleaned, Jesia asks "Steve, I told everyone what you told me about the two unnamable, the judge and Tynie.. Was I bogus for that?" "Nope. I knew that's what Tynie'd want." Steve replies seeing the new ring on Jesia's finger.

"Sorry I missed the proposal.." Steve trails off. "Dude, I'd rather ya missed my proposal from Gary than be on the receiving end of a state wide bench warrant!" Jesia tells him, every concern between the two then over with.

Rose checks Sasha out real quick and asks "Are you and the baby ok?" Sasha explains "According to the doctor, yes. I'm just going to have days where all I'm supposed to do is rest. I didn't want to stand Treena up for this gig." "TreMarkis, you get Sasha to a guest bedroom and stick with her.. Take your phone and if she needs ANYTHING.. You call me or Bobby IMMEDIATELY!" Tynie howls at her brother, getting him to comply at once. "Y'all.. UNLESS SASHA HAS A MEDICAL APPOINTMENT,OR ITS HER WEDDING DAY... UNTIL THE BABY'S BORN.. NO ONE IS TO BOTHER HER.. SHE'S ON BEDREST!" Tynie barks at everyone within earshot. The others all chime in "Yes Tynie!" Bobby sees a fear in his woman's eyes after she yells like a drill sergeant at her loved ones, before he can ask learns "She's high risk.. My nephew or niece is in danger and I cannot do shit to stop that.. I hated yelling at the others.." TreMarion walks up and amends "She's not high risk Babygirl.. The baby's fine. This is her first pregnancy and the doctor wants her to be as relaxed as she can before giving birth. I can see how you thought she was that way though.." Tynie nods saying softly "Oh thank you Lord!"

TreMarkis was able to hear everything, as did Sasha because they hadn't closed the door to the guest room Sasha had overtaken yet. "I will miss hanging out here." Sasha complains. Just then a text from Tynie comes through on TreMarkis' phone "She's welcome here, but when she shows up she overtakes a guest room. I will have one rigged with an entertainment center just for her after I take my bar exam tomorrow." TreMarkis replies. "Sasha-boo, Tynie's going to rig up an entertainment center for you in the room we are in now. She insists, that way we can hang here and you can obey the doctor. The others will also come up to see you." Sasha cries happy tears "Your sister is a bighearted little shit!"

TreMarkis replies with exactly what he told Sasha, getting it confirmed in a reply back. Bobby takes Tynie's phone and sets it aside by his. "Charlie, my brother.. Can I ask ya a HUGE favor?" Tynie ponders "Sure sis." Charlie replies "Dude, take my new SUV, get the most kickass entertainment center. Bring it back and have the other men help you get it to the room Sasha's in, and then set the badboy up." Tynie implores, causing Charlie to do as asked immediately. "Honey that was awesome." Bobby commends, getting Tynie to bow with a smile.

Gary, TreMarion, and Bruno say "Bobby, you stay with the ladies until Charlie returns.. We got this." Jesia worries "Be very careful my love…" Gary mouths "I will.." Jesia smiles at that, letting her man up to wait for Charlie with TreMarion and Bruno.

About an hour later, Tynie's SUV is back and parked right by the front door, the three men waiting rush to help Charlie get the entertainment center inside and upstairs. "I did get a kickass one, Tynie. Just managed to get one easy to take up stairs." Charlie explains as the components are escorted to Sasha's overtaken guest room.

"Good man." Tynie chimes. TreMarkis lets the four guys in and Tynie's wish for Sasha is granted shortly after. Sasha texts Bobby "Tell your wife that she's a big hearted little shit!" Bobby shows the text to Tynie, whom replies "Yep. Proud of it too!" Bruno, TreMarion, and Gary come downstairs and say as one "Your reply got Sasha giggling Tynie! They're all set and watching DVD's that Charlie got them!"

Charlie nods affirming as they all go for their women "Ya cannot have a kickass entertainment center without DVD's.." Jesia looks her fiancée over with concern, before being told by Gary as they cuddled "I was careful.. I'm ok baby.. Relax." Bobby whispers into his wife's ear "She's just like you.. All the women are." Tynie ponders back "And that's a bad thing.. Why?" "It's not." Bobby laughs.

The party's first round of food already cleaned up from, TreMarion starts the DVD player for everyone downstairs. Everyone laughing and having a good time for the entirety of two movies before Tynie's phone goes off, getting TreMarion to pause the system. "Sasha's asleep, we love you for this. I am not moving her right now." TreMarkis fires off. "Good plan brother." Tynie answers, her phone is set aside again as the system is set back to play. Treena gets very close to Steve and says "I haven't had a shot to make good on my word yet about your new briefcase.. The one with the arms trap. Wanted my man to pick it out."

Steve answers "We will handle that later." They kiss and it starts a wave of love moves across the living room. The movies set to play end before that mass expression of affection is ceased, the system shuts itself off. Treena and Steve are first to split from the romance, with the others follow suit in a reverse wave.

Tynie texts TreMarkis to check on Sasha, and gets a reply that she's fine. "Baby relax, we will know if she needs us." Bobby consoles taking Tynie's phone from her. TreMarkis texts again before Tynie's phone can be fully set down asking if after her nap he and Sasha can use the Jacuzzi. Bobby tells them its ok and then Tynie's phone is rested by his. "I'm taking the money from one of the unnamable dudes, getting those two a sauna room and Jacuzzi of their own for at home. That way TreMarkis doesn't think he has to bring her all the way out here just to use one." Tynie announces.

"Way ahead of you babygirl, they get theirs tomorrow. I rigged that while with Treena earlier." TreMarion informs. "Apparently being big hearted little shits runs in the family!" Jesia chirps with a laugh. "Ummm DUH!" Tynie giggles, getting everyone there to erupt in laughs.

When that chuckle fest ends this is heard from Steve "Oh Jesia and Lysa, it also runs with lawyers close to the family. I took the money ordered back to Tynie and split it between you two by putting it in trust fund accounts.. Ya know from the unnamable dudes.. You're SET for LIFE!" The news causes Jesia to basically faint against Gary, as Lysa melts against TreMarion. "Nicely executed!" Tynie brags at Steve, getting him to bow.

"As for the profits from property sold that those assholes got from Tynie.. Those monies are HERS." Steve informs the group, getting raucous applause. Treena wonders "Hey, what about the thing about court fees and Tynie's wishes?" "We're golden on that for life my darling, Tynie's had enough dickwads sued to see to that!" Steve tells his woman. "Enough potentially serious shit.. Let's enjoy everyone's new dawn dammit!" Tynie relays. "Wait.. Everyone's new dawn.. HUH?" Rose inquires. "Yeah sis, everyone has a reason to relax and let shit roll, to steal Jesia's line. Each one of you has what your heart wants. If ya think about it.. That's a new dawn. A new way to be content.. Get it now?" Tynie translates.

Bruno states "I never knew Tynie was philosophical. She's right though." Tynie points to Bobby and mouths "His fault." Bobby nods smiling from ear to ear before stealing a deep kiss. The other couples again follow suit, a romantic silence echoing across the living room. TreMarkis had snuggled Sasha and fallen asleep briefly with her upstairs, in their own right partying over a new dawn given them.

Every smooch separated from, Tynie tells Bobby "I could get used to this new way of just letting shit roll.. It's very relaxing." Bobby smiles and says "Good, that's what I wanted to hear .I agree." Treena ponders "Jesia, how'd ya come up with that?" "Simple, Tynie's let us chill and been there when shit's rolled for us. Figured returning the favor was in order." Jesia attributes. TreMarkis has Sasha in his arms, and Tynie says upon seeing them "You two. The Jacuzzi. Now." TreMarkis nods, mouthing as he does what he was told "thanks sis." Charlie inquires when that couple is gone from earshot "Do they know they're getting their own?" TreMarion refutes "Nope, I have it set to where I'm there and they're not when those are installed. Sasha has to get a refill on her vitamins and TreMarkis is taking her shopping for maternity clothes after doing that tomorrow. He told me that's why she's been in sweats every time we've seen her lately." Nessa beams "Damn this family is slick!" Tynie pops in proudly "YEP!"

Leaning into Bobby's ear, Tynie howls "Sasha is NOT waiting til tomorrow to get that baby and maternity stuff.. I will NOT allow that!" Bobby nods replying in a whisper "Figured as much."

TreMarkis had helped Sasha change to enjoy the Jacuzzi before getting ready himself, and even charioted her inside the hot tub before going in. "Tynie's done so much for me.. How will I pay her back babe?" Sasha asks. "You are not going to do that, she'd take it as a major diss. I know my sister. You're family now.. No debts or tit for tat with family to her." TreMarkis resolved as they basked in the jets shooting bubbles around them.

The others were busy talking about how they will communally spoil the new baby, praying that the soon-to-be parents didn't hear them. Their plots sealed and ready to be acted on, the conversation changes." Tynie, I am going to take your SUV to get tanked up and fluids checked. You relax." Charlie swears going for Tynie's keys before kissing Nessa. "I'll be back lover.. You stay here. I won't be long." Nessa hears as her man goes to leave. Tynie shouts "Thanks dude!" Nessa locks up behind him and frets "I don't like it when he's out alone, too many assholes." Tynie waves her over and says "He may have a surprise for you.. If you were with him.. It may ruin the presentation. Charlie IS a sneak.. He'll be fine. He has Steve's number if an asshole gets to him." Nessa nods, electing to sit right by Tynie and Bobby awaiting her beau.

Tynie's phone goes off again and it's Charlie texting "Tell my baby I am OK. I do have a surprise for her." Tynie shows Nessa the text, getting a relieved sigh as a response. Half an hour later, Tynie's SUV is parked right as before, Charlie is running up on the front door with one hand behind his back. Nessa rushes the door opening it as her man gets to the other side. Once inside, Charlie shuts the door with his foot, tosses Tynie's keys in the bowl, and uses the hand which held those to lock up.

Nessa is standing before her man, curious as to what he's concealing. Swinging his other arm before him swiftly, a dozen red roses, long stemmed is presented to Nessa. "The other part of this surprise is at our house, you will get part of it before we leave here." Charlie tells his lady, getting her to jump up and down while squealing. Charlie then takes Nessa by the arm to get her new flowers into some water, seeing gleeful tears run from her eyes.

TreMarkis and Sasha re-join the others temporarily before he says "She's exhausted, love y'all, but I'm taking her home. The new system for upstairs and Jacuzzi have been shut off." "Bye guys!"

Everyone else responds as that pair leaves arm-in-arm. Jesia goes to lock up behind them. "Treena, Rose, Lysa, Jesia, and Nessa: meet me at my SUV in ten!" Tynie plots the minute the front door is secured. "Charlie, Bruno, Gary, Steve, TreMarion, Meet me at my Jeep in ten!" Bobby follows. Tynie rushes to get her travel diabetes kit, check her sugars finding out she's a bit low, after a quick glucose shot from an epidermal shot device, she takes the kit with her in hand. Bobby has her phone, handing it to her as she arrives back in the living room.

Once that's all done, everyone splits off as plotted, Nessa reluctantly leaving her flowers behind. "Baby.. They'll be fine.. Those aren't the only roses you're going to get either." Charlie consoles. "Steve, the briefcase.. Stays here!" Tynie commands as they head for the rides, Bruno standing at the rear to lock up. Steve nods, understandingly. The home secured, and each vehicle becoming filled, Tynie says "We are going to hook Sasha up with EVERYTHING that kid needs, and then Daddy's dropping it off tonight. Daddy, you and Lysa please help Sasha tonight. I don't give a flying fuck how late it is.. IF ANY OF YOU hear that Sasha needs ANYTHING.. Get a hold of me.. Wake my ass up!" All the others reply "DONE!" The car doors shutting afterwards in a wave, they drive off.

In their ride to the maternity and baby shops, Jesia laughs "I never knew fucks could fly!" Nessa replies "Tynie said that as to let us all know she'd take early ass calls for shit like this. That way none of us feels we're stepping on toes." The ladies giggle at that, sealing what Nessa said as the truth. The men behind them in travel, Charlie says "We get all the baby furnishings and if TreMarion needs help he is to call everyone but Bobby. That way we other guys can set it up since he and Tynie are buying this stuff."

Bobby advises "Works with me, and we are actually all buying this stuff. My wife won't have it any other way." TreMarion plots "We could set this up while Sasha slept, that way its ready when she wakes. Just have the women lay her new outfits on the couch in their place. I'm going to text Babygirl that now." The other men nod as TreMarion makes good on his word. Rose answers the text confirmingly, and tells the ladies "We will be hooking them up today, TreMarion insists. The men are setting up the baby furniture; we are to set everything else on and around their couch. We all leave silently after that's done." Tynie mutters "EPIC!" Nessa, Lysa, and Treena nod accepting the plan.

The shops arrived at, ladies going for the clothes and baby supplies as their men go for the furnishings. About an hour later, the vehicles are loaded heading for TreMarkis's. Same way as earlier, the cars are filled, Tynie and Bobby behind the respective wheels. TreMarkis soon sees Bobby and Tynie's rides in his driveway, opening the door for everyone. "Man, you go be near Sasha.. We got this!" Tynie commands, her arms full of baby supplies. TreMarkis races to comply as the others set off as they premeditated.

No one aware as to what gender the baby is yet, colors that could go for either a boy or a girl are chosen for everything the kid will need. Maternity clothes of varying sizes are left on the couch, with the supplies for an infant draped on top of them. In another room adjacent to TreMarkis and Sasha's the baby's furnishings are assembled and arranged. Sasha ponders "What are they doing?" TreMarkis says "I'm clueless.. But you know my sister. We'll find out when we are meant to."

The men going back to their women, Rose pulls a card out of a small bag and a pen. "Sign this guys.. I know JUST where to put it!" She informs quietly as the others about her do as instructed. Inside the card it says "WE LOVE YOU" with every signature scrawled beneath. Rose then sets the card right on the kitchen table, at an angle to where it's standing. TreMarion having a key to his son's home, stands at the rear while everyone else silently bows out heading back for the vehicles. That home secured, everyone leaves just as they showed up, with one change for each vehicle: Charlie drives the men this time, Nessa drives the women.

No sooner had the rides pulled away, Sasha got curious taking her man with her to uncover what had happened. "Dear sweet Jesus.. They hooked us up!" Sasha elates upon seeing the maternity clothes and baby supplies all over her couch. TreMarkis spots the card, reading it, then tells his woman "That ain't all.. We need to check the room next to ours." Sasha goes with him and discovers a baby's room all ready for the new little one. "Oh my god." Sasha cries. TreMarkis then hands her the card as he goes to hold her.

"WE love you guys too!" Sasha peeps back at the card in her hand. The couple heads back for their room, and Sasha calls Bobby. "You guys are so sweet! I didn't expect THIS.." She cries giddily. "We were happy to do it. Glad ya like it all." Sasha is bawling content tears as she says "Lemme guess.. Tynie's idea…" Bobby admits "Nope.. All of ours." TreMarkis takes the phone from his woman and says "Thank you.. All of you.. Love ya.." "You too man.. Later.. And it was no sweat." Bobby replies as they hang up. Sasha is lying in bed with a huge smile, petting her belly "Your family is a bunch of loving sneaks.. Especially Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby!" TreMarkis sets the phone down to go be with his woman, letting her know "You relax baby, I will put everything away. Enjoy our new dawn.." Sasha nods, finally realizing what that term meant for them.

The cars parked back at Tynie's, ladies going in first with the men in tow. Seats scored up for everyone to relax, Nessa notices her new roses are just fine. When the men enter, TreMarion locks up before Bobby says "We made Sasha very happy." Each person cheers that, the couples rejoining in quiet smiles before Tynie goes for the bags from the day prior relaying "Happiness being given ain't done yet. Jesia, the bulk of these are yours." Jesia is inundated with bags, seeing the one meant for Bobby, she hands it to him before opening the gifts. A totally new wardrobe bestowed her, Jesia is crying happy tears. "Lysa, we go shopping tomorrow. I insist!" Jesia relays. "Sweet with me!" Lysa replies. Bobby checks the bottle of hard liquor he just got, aware in a solo glance that his wife isn't the only one who goes for top of the line stuff, him letting known "Thanks Jesia." Jesia answers "No sweat."

Tynie leans up to Jesia and whispers "Let Gary carry this stuff.. Trust me.. You'll love it." Gary whispers in Jesia's other ear "My baby will NEVER carry anything heavy again.. That goes against how I am." Jesia high fives with Tynie, smiles on each face. Bruno takes the hard liquor to chill it in the fridge, telling Bobby "The ladies all are exactly like your woman." Bobby giggles "I've noticed!" Rose ponders "Ya want me to make us something or chance a delivery?" Tynie answers "Hell.. Pizza sounds bitchin right now.. Get it delivered once ya find a place." Steve adds "Given the fact I am on an apparent half day off from legal stuff, I got this."

Everyone resumes relaxing as the pizzas are waited on. Lysa has the look as if an epiphany slapped her upside the head "A new dawn.. I finally get it! It's like a new page for us all! No more assholes or bullshit, let alone agendas for the day.. Each one of us just rolls as the day does!" Tynie swears "Y'all BEST thank Jesia for that one!" Jesia stands up knowing a troupe of folks were going to be hugging her, and minutes later, such is true. Gary scoops her back into his arms after the last person heads back for their seat.

TreMarion hears the door, opening it for a very scared young pizza delivery guy. "Yeah… a Steve.. Paid for this.. Even tipped me.. Here ya are.. I'm outta here!" The kid says as TreMarion gets the pizzas. Each couple basically gets their own pizza, served them by TreMarion before drinks are distributed. Each party gets wine to go with, as a way to celebrate the way things have changed for the best in all lives concerned. No one even wonders why the delivery kid looked like a deer in headlights, figuring Steve scared the fear of Christ into him when the call was made.

Bobby and Tynie start another trend that day: Sharing the pizza in as many romantic ways as they could dream up. TreMarion and Lysa take their time trying what the others were doing in that regard, each one not wishing to unduly rush the other.

Gary and Jesia are finished with their pizza and he ponders "Would my babe like me to go ahead and load our car with the new wardrobe?" "You be careful.." Jesia answers, Gary taking that as a yes. "Sista.. Don't just wait here.. Follow him.. Check the scenery if ya get my drift.." Tynie whispers in Jesia's ear, causing Jesia to leap towards her man's hip. Seeing that, Tynie leans back smiling while rubbing her left hand's nails on her shirt to shine them before holding that hand out as to brag without another peep. That couple headed out to load Gary's ride, Nessa opens the door and leaves it that way til they return. Bobby sees the display that his wife did and asks "Someone having fun?" Rose says for Tynie "Umm.. Let me think.. DUH!" "Hell yeah Rose!" Tynie laughs.

Bruno sets to getting rid of all the pizza boxes upon seeing everyone is done while that little chat happened silently. TreMarion says from Lysa's hip "Yep.. Babygirl's got new sisters alright!" Lysa says "I am happy for that, and grateful we get to live on like this.. As family."

Treena says after noticing Gary and Jesia return to their seats "Amen!" Jesia leans up towards Tynie and says softly with a huge grin "You were right.. Again.." Tynie nods. The front door locked up after that couple is comfortable, Bruno returns to Rose and snuggles her tightly. TreMarion arises clearing his throat as to get the other's attention as he declares "Lysa, thank you for the opportunity to be a real man for you. I pray to the heavens that what I can give you romantically and otherwise keeps you happy. Please take this ring as my promise to bestow you only the best of my heart and this life." Lysa sees a solo ruby on a gold band before her, saying back "I will!"

Each person applauds that, happy for the new dawn just given those looks at Tynie and mouths "Are we blessed by you?" Tynie nods and attaches "TreMarkis too.. Already covered that Daddy." Lysa leaps into TreMarion's arms as the ring is put on her finger. Charlie turns to Nessa and hands her two sets of car keys. "Your new ride and catering truck are in my garage. That's why there was a delay with Steve getting here. He had them delivered." Nessa yelps out "Charlie I LOVE YOU! Steve THANK you for backing him up on this!" Steve nods and Charlie kisses Nessa as deeply as he could.

By now, it's nearing dusk and the couples with new dawns are becoming anxious to celebrate.. Alone together. Gary is first to whisk his woman into his arms, Jesia turning to Tynie and mouthing "Thank ya sista!" Tynie nods as the remaining people say "Love ya! Nite!" Nessa grabs up her roses, handing the new keys back to Charlie following that pattern as do Rose with Bruno, and TreMarion with Lysa. That way of exiting is altered slightly by Treena and Steve. "My man carries this enough as it is.. It's my turn." Treena informs Steve, scoring up his briefcase with her right hand as to hold his with her left.

Steve takes her right arm and holds her closely as they walk out, only to split from that to use his key and lock up behind everyone. Bobby and Tynie are alone now, snuggling as they recap the day. "I learned a lot lover, things I didn't even realize were impairing our ability to just be together before." Tynie says with an enormous smile. "You aren't the only one who can teach things to people love.. Jesia had one hell of an idea. Glad we decided to run with it." Bobby answers as he holds her tightly, using actions to say he truly missed just being near her without having to go all about creation.

Tynie snuggles up close as she can when he tightens his embrace around her, not saying a damn thing. "Babe, were you serious about taking that test tomorrow?" Bobby ponders, "Yep. I'm nervous about it already. I know.. I know.. Baby those nerves are a way for you to doubt your obvious intelligence.. Don't let them do that.." Tynie responds. Bobby kisses her lips lightly as he says back "Exactly, you will own that test.. And I will be right there with you." Tynie mutters happily "Aww babe, you are the best!" Bobby smiles back as Tynie plasters a deep kiss upon his lips. That kiss again separated from as slowly as they could while still breathing, they chime in "Wow.." Tynie sighs as the woman in love she happens to be, getting such gender reversed from Bobby.

"I know what my man wants.. Be right back.. Wait here." Tynie tells him as she arises to make them a drink with their new liquor. Bobby nearly protests, but then silently opts to watch her walk away with a blushing smile. She returns with their drinks in hand, giving him his before seating in his lap with hers. "To new dawns, tight links with family, and the happiness that those entail." Tynie toasts out glass raised. "Salud." Bobby responds as they clink glasses and sip in total peace.

Their drinks through with, the glasses are set aside as she ponders in wonderment "Who knew a day like hell as we had yesterday would bring this?" Bobby lifts her right shirtsleeve, pointing to the cross tattoo before answering "They did." They each look to the heavens and yelp out in pride "Thank you!" "Oh my God.. I just realized.. We went shopping in our pajamas!" Tynie laughs. "We were THAT relaxed.. It was fun.." Bobby giggles.

"I'm basically going to become a lawyer in my PJ's.. Interesting.." Tynie eludes, instigating Bobby to laugh again. "Now you sound like ME!" Tynie then spots her diabetic kit on the coffee table, and goes to check her sugars, finding out she was good again she returns the items to the kit case before setting it down. "My baby no longer has shame in that. Thank you guys!" Bobby says to Tynie's cross tattoo upon witnessing that. Tynie smiles and gleams "My man and they broke me of that.. Thank you lover.. They already know of my gratitude." Bobby smiles and replies "You're welcome my Queen."

Bobby's phone goes off, Tynie scoring it up to discover a text from TreMarion saying he and Lysa opted to go to his house and will be at TreMarkis' for the Jacuzzi and sauna installers. A confirming reply sent, his phone is laid by Tynie's.

"I'm excited.. I am one test away from being as you call me the sexiest lawyer on the planet!" Tynie squeals. Bobby says proudly "Ya got that right sexy!" Tynie bows, just happy for the tone of the day. Tynie then elects to take the drink glasses to the dishwasher, to be added to the prior load. That handled and the dishwasher running, Bobby scores up the phones and Tynie's diabetic stuff pocketing all before going to walk with her hip-to-hip for their own time in the Jacuzzi.

They arrive in their room, Bobby heads to set the phones to charge and put Tynie's diabetic stuff beside them while Tynie changes into a bikini. He then goes for his trunks, with his love awaiting him on the edge of their bed. She approaches Bobby, before her arm is about his waist, gets raised into his arms cuddled against him while being swept to the Jacuzzi room. Repeated in love sighs grace Tynie's throat during the trek to that part of their home, Bobby returning them with ever –growing smiles and deepening blushes. They get to the Jacuzzi, Tynie uses one hand to set it for a mellowing jet level before he sets her inside. She settles in, minutes later Bobby joins her.

They lean back, moaning out in total relaxation as each goes to be close as possible with the other. Not much was said in words, just actions of romantic love, every bestowment being deeper than the last from that point on. Time droned on, unattented to in the minds of that couple. Tynie is cuddled closely to her man, petting his chest as she whispers "I love you." Bobby kisses her forehead and says back just as quietly "As I you."

Finally they leave the Jacuzzi, Bobby turning it off behind his wife. The entire day went with Tynie's right arm not being braced, and it didn't even bother her. Bobby realizes that as they dry off, before he can inquire she says "It never hurt or anything, letting it breathe like this was actually good for my arm." That line sates all of Bobby's concerns, as he becomes aware that she was right.

They get close with each one's arm wrapped around the other heading to their room to change again before relaxing the rest of the night. Each dashes into their closet, gets out of their Jacuzzi-wear choosing loose t-shirts and pants to chill in before meeting up on the bed. Instead of being laid in as usual, Tynie slips into bed laying her left arm out for him to snuggle upon. Bobby sees that and gets in alongside her, doing everything for her as she did him before they mutually covered up.

Tynie was soon to learn that Bobby was a sneak, he had movies lined up in their entertainment center to cuddle and see with her before slumbering. A deep kiss shared with the same way of splitting from as the others, Bobby hits the play button and they get close as movies roll on. Not needing to leap into his arms during the freaky parts of some of the flicks, Tynie sighs as his muscles are up close the whole time. Several DVD's play on, even as the couple fell asleep. The system shuts itself down after the last one is finished.

Every other couple had similar happenings in terms of romance speaking instead of verbiage, even Lysa and TreMarion who used those acts to gauge how they should pace things. New dawns indeed linked people who had slivers of Bobby and Tynie's heart tighter. No more itineraries or agendas for Tynie and Bobby, Jesia's plan spoke to their hearts so deeply that such would be a dishonor to their new love expression.

As they slept through the night, Tynie and Bobby's hearts thanked those watching over them from heaven. Not just for having their backs from above, but for the new dawns, changed ways, and tightened links with those who matter. Their souls celebrated those who mattered finding their own ways to grow close, contented that each person whom was a part of their life had just as they do in their particular rights.

Damn right today was good…


	20. Ch 20

Title: First Shot

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, I own the other ones.

Tynie woke up a bundle of nerves because she was about to take the bar exam for the State of N.Y. As to not wake Bobby just yet, she kissed him on the cheek and took their phones with her to get the coffees. Turns out that was a good move, because halfway to the kitchen Steve texts her phone to tell her that everyone except Charlie, Sasha, TreMarkis, Lysa, and TreMarion were being taken to get their gun licenses and concealed carry permits. After that Gary was going to apply for his liquor license. Steve had an open day from court because the judges he was to be in front of were still out from illness. Tynie replied, and then returned her phone to the same pocket Bobby's was in. Coffee brewing, she decides to make them something to eat. That all finished, their meal was carried by her with the coffees on one tray straight back to her man.

Bobby wakes as she returns, smiling and hopeful that his wife would pass this test on the first crack so there would not be worries about it later. "Hey My Queen, morning." He says to her with a huge grin on his face. "Hey My King, morning to you too." She answers, serving him what was on the tray.

Bobby saw right away that Tynie's tense, patting the bed next to him asking her without words to sit at his hip. Her knees were knocking so damned hard she nearly answered them at that moment, so any chance to not be on her feet was welcomed. Soon as Tynie was beside him, Bobby and she ate together not saying anything yet happy to be together. The food done, they went to sip the coffees and Tynie informs "Steve says everyone except Sasha, TreMarkis, Lysa, Charlie, and TreMarion are getting their gun licenses and concealed carry permits, Gary is also getting his liquor license applied for today. Apparently there's an open day from court for Steve and he felt it was best to use that time to make good on the promises made a few days ago. He texted me while you slept." Bobby nods, settling it with that.

Bobby manages to get both their coffee cups with one hand, setting them aside while grabbing Tynie up with the other arm for a snuggle. It was like he knew without being told that Tynie was actually scared of failing that exam and letting Bobby alongside the others who mattered down. "How'd my man know?" Tynie pondered. "It was in your eyes." He whispers tightening his hold on Tynie to try and ease her nerves. "My Queen, please relax. I know you are going to pass this test, and when you do we are having a romantic time out." Bobby plots in her ear.

Tynie doesn't answer right away, just allowing his words to sink in and soothe her nerves. Somehow, Bobby gets both phones from her sweatpants pocket, setting them on his side end table before saying "I'll handle when these go off, one less thing to make my lovely jump." Tynie proceeds to take the arm that isn't right up by her man to rub the hell out of her cross tattoo, silently praying.

He stops her after about a minute of seeing that, letting Tynie know "Angel, breathe, relax. You're worried about letting us all down, I know you. Don't be, that is stress you don't need to allow bothering you." Tynie replies between deep breaths "Yes dear."

The tray with everything brought into their room is at their feet, Bobby going to take it back to the kitchen as well as get everything that needed it loaded into the dishwasher. "Be right back" He mouths as Tynie slithers off the bed to check her sugars. Discovering she's again within decent range, the kit is repacked into the carrier, set aside for the time being. A bit later, Bobby is at the foot of their bed, smiling while holding something behind his back. Tynie sits back on the bed, more so on his side than hers, trying to relax as he brings the surprise to her.

A brand new shoulder bag with enough room for both their phones, her diabetic kit, also if needed one of her guns and the papers to go with that, black leather of course. "Thank you my King, it's beautiful!" She elates smiling as big as her jaws would allow. He slips it into her lap, permissing a passionate kiss to be his reply to that. Same as with the prior days' form, the affection is painstakingly separated from.

Tynie looks dead in his eyes and whispers "What do ya see in them now, my hottie?" Bobby smiles back answering "A happy woman, who is madly in love with me as I am you." They kiss again, this time Tynie being the fierce romantic aggressor, which stuns Bobby to the point where a yelp of shock emits from his throat.

Not taken aback for too long, he gives her just as he got, which incites another wild love display session. They split from that and Tynie realizes "I was never told how I'd find out that I passed." Bobby declares "I was. Steve is having that sent to his office, and when he gets the results he's coming over with them. The little shit had that done with all our mail given recent asshole raids." Tynie giggles "You were right. Steve DOES kick ass and take names!" Instead of gloating on that and pulling an "I told ya so" Bobby responds "That he does... that he does."

Tynie pats the bed like he did for her a while before, Bobby practically leaps to sit beside her. "I'll take my first crack at that test in a little bit." Bobby nods, scoring Tynie up into his arms for yet another close hug. "This is my favorite place to be, held deeply in those sexy well-built arms." Tynie sighs. "My favorite thing to do is love you every way I can." Bobby relates, well aware his wife just hit on him.

"Ya know when I pass this damned test; we may have to give up a guest room so I have an office." Tynie mentions. "Nope, I'm having a room added to the house just for that." Bobby confesses. "Oh my God! Bobby are you serious?!" Tynie squeals. "Absolutely." He answers, getting her to squeal again.

The nervousness she awoke to is going away, the lot of it at a paced clip replaced by elation and content. "When I get my office, our Harleys get a special garage just for them... OOOPS!" Tynie blurts. Bobby laughs at that, realizing his wife's "Slip-up" was a sign that she's not worried as much anymore. He then chariots her to the living room, insisting on setting Tynie upon the couch gentler than a rose petal flows to the ground. "My Queen is going to relax as much as possible today." Bobby tells her. "Aww, my King thank you." Tynie answers blushing.

Just then, Tynie's phone goes off and it's Steve. "She's preparing to take that bar exam, I have the phones on me for ya need man?" Bobby asks.

"BMW just sent word to the judge above the one who was supposed to hear our case. Our judge is out for being ill. Apparently they refuse to send counsel or contest Tynie's case. You two basically just won BIG. I go to see that judge around lunch. Gary will get his liquor license applied for after my meeting." "Holy shit! Thanks man!" Bobby replies as they hang up. "Babe, you are not going to believe this! BMW refuses to defend themselves against our case. Steve just called to say that Gary is getting his liquor license applied for after Steve has a special meet up with a high ranking judge to seal their fate in terms of our lawsuit. We just won BIG!" Tynie yells "HOLY SHIT!" Bobby nods saying "That's what *I*said!"

Steve texts wishing Tynie good luck, a grateful reply sent both phones are stashed away from Tynie's reach. Far from objecting to that, Tynie melts back against the couch resting her head on the edge of the top cushion. Bobby sits right next to her, taking her head off that cushion with the gentle lead of his hand on Tynie's chin resting her cheek on his chest. "Much better..." Tynie purrs once that move was made on her. Bobby just lets her mellow against him, aware of just how content he rendered her in that moment.

Time floats by unattended to in the minds of that couple again, Tynie at last becoming devoid of nerves about the exam she will take soon. Bobby looks at her and ponders "My lover ready?" A final deep breath exits Tynie before she says "Yes." He then slips her back to how she sat originally for a short time, just long enough to get her laptop and set it up for the test. The minute that's all done Tynie is then spun to where Bobby is behind her, hugging her frame as she underwent the exam. "Baby's going to rock this!" Bobby cheered.

Tynie blushes and nods, beginning the test process in silence. Steadily reading queries, answering as best she could, the test was finished inside three hours. Surprisingly their phones did not go off in that timeframe, and as she hit "Send Test In" they both drew a deep breath. Tynie was secretly praying to whomever in heaven would listen that she didn't just bomb majorly.

Bobby held Tynie closely as he could without causing her to lose grip on the laptop during the exam, setting it aside only after seeing a notice across the screen telling them the test was sent in and to expect results in a matter of days. Tynie looks up to the heavens and mouths "Don't let me have bombed that damn test." "Love, you did great. Please trust me on that." Bobby tells her upon witnessing that. Steve texts Tynie's phone, letting them know that he got an alert saying the test had been taken and results were to be back inside of four days. A thank you text returned and Tynie's phone is set down. "Inside four days we will know." Bobby relays. "That quickly? Wow!" Tynie replies shocked.

Bobby plans "I'm in the mood to take my woman out for brunch…" Tynie answers "I'm not going on a brunch date with my Hunky One in my PJ's." Once she is off the couch, they race to get changed. Each one arriving in their closet, Tynie decides to try out what she'd wear before a judge just to see how Bobby'd react. Her new shoulder bag has the diabetic kit, complying with Steve's orders from a couple days ago also one of her guns and the papers, with two pockets for their phones set aside within it. She then chooses to meet Bobby on the couch, that way she can score up the phones before he does.

Before Tynie makes it that far, Bobby appears in a matching suit to hers, wrapping his arms about her hips from behind her. "Ooooh, my baby already looks like the sexiest lawyer alive!" He elates in her ear, causing a blush that did not go with Tynie's outfit to plaster itself across her face. Their jewelry placed upon each other after that, with her right arm braced they leave their room together. As Tynie was on his left side, Bobby scores up and pockets the phones with his right. The minute they get to the door, Tynie grabs her keys and goes to pocket them when Bobby snares them from her grip. They arrive at her SUV, only to have Bobby escort her inside as if she were literal royalty.

Her shoulder bag which was on her left shoulder is dropped gently to the floorboard as she settles in. Bobby shuts her door before broodingly strutting to his side and sliding in himself. Tynie purrs out loudly at that display, an enormous smile across her face shown him. His door shut behind him, Bobby teases "Someone loved what they saw." "You mean someone LOVES what they saw and the man who showed it!" Tynie corrects, getting him to blush. A quick kiss shared, they drive off.

"That test was actually easier on some parts than I expected. Others it was just as I thought." Tynie tells him as they travel on. "Either way, I believe my woman just knocked the fuck out of it!" Bobby boasted, getting her to end that discussion with another huge smile. Tynie's phone then goes off from Bobby's pocket, and since he's behind the wheel she answers it. "CONGRATULATIONS Tynie Goren... ATTORNEY AT LAW!" Steve yelped into the phone. "Wait. What? How'd ya find out so damned fast?" Tynie ponders. "I asked the high ranked judge to check on your test results, figuring you'd be worried. He told me basically that you had the third highest bar exam results in N.Y. STATE HISTORY!"

"Hold the phone away from your ear for a sec. Dude trust me." Tynie orders, seconds later she is screaming happily at the top of her lungs. Tynie's phone was placed on speaker by her own error, as soon as Tynie stops screaming long enough to breathe Steve explains "The judge I just met with was able to get her results... she had the Third highest bar exam score in N.Y. State history.. She PASSED!" Bobby yells "YES! CONGRATS GORGEOUS!"

Steve mandates "You two celebrate today, I got eyes on the others. The written results have been faxed to my office. Will have them on me should you want us all over for a party later." "We will party another day man." Tynie assures Steve, that agreed upon they hang up.

They arrive at Lya's for their brunch parking Tynie's ride as a swarm of media crowds it. "I'm going to need my Badass Protector. I don't want all this media around me." Tynie worries before Bobby gets her out of the ride. "It'll be my honor sexy." Bobby vows as he hops out to escort Tynie to the door of the restaurant. His door slammed behind him scares some of the media, instead of a brooding strut; a protective walk to her side of the SUV is used. Tynie is let out again as if she was literal royalty.

"SHE HAS NO COMMENT!" Bobby chanted shoving a path for them to the restaurant as the media refused to let up. Lya arrives yelling "YOU MEDIA ASSHOLES ARE TRESPASSERS GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND NOW!" The media people think Lya is kidding when suddenly she calls 911 right in view of their rolling cameras. Cops then pretty much come out of the woodwork, after giving the customary sole warning, start arresting members of the media left and right. With several paddy wagons loaded to capacity, the cops leave.

Lya tells the couple when that is completed "Your V.I.P, treatment today is on the house, it's my gift. A Steve told me you got the third highest bar exam entrant score in state history." "It's true, and you just paid my lifetime retainer and legal fees." Tynie relates to Lya, finally able to smile again. Lya is floored, only able to mouth "Thank you." Bobby then escorts Tynie inside with Lya in tow. The staff sees Tynie and tries to clamor her, getting growled at by Bobby "Do not crowd my wife like that! She is here to celebrate, not be clamored on!" Lya backs him "Step off of her or lose your jobs. PICK ONE!" The employees race away, already aware as to what the couple wants to eat. A V.I.P. booth awaited them, Tynie and Bobby slink into it together. "Thank you my Sexy Badass Protector." Tynie whispers to Bobby. "For the sexiest attorney alive. Anytime." He whispers back.

Their orders finished, Lya takes to serving the couple, still royally pissed at the staffers who tried to mob Tynie. "The staffers who tried to get into your faces have been sent home suspended without pay. I do NOT tolerate that being done to ANYONE." Tynie and Bobby learn. Everything as before: Steaks medium well, wine, appetizers given them, Tynie slips Lya her number for future legal issues as Lya leaves them to eating. They are both feasting silently within moments, appetizers shared romantically before the steaks are damn near inhaled. Bobby then opened the wine which had already been chilled for the two, before pouring some for each. Tynie knew already why her man only had half a glass as she had a couple. They go to leave; Bobby resumes the protector position he had over Tynie when they entered. Soon as they got back to Tynie's SUV, she gets the royalty treatment again, her door shut while she set her shoulder bag at her feet before settling totally. Bobby then half raced to his side of the car to drive them away before those who clamored about in a mob form headed for Tynie earlier could try it again.

While Bobby drove them home, Tynie melts back against her seat as she squeals "Holy fucking hell! I am a lawyer!" Bobby amends with a proud smile "More like you're the SEXIEST Lawyer alive!" Tynie blushes at that elating "Holy shit! I pulled that off with my FIRST shot at the bar exam!" Bobby puffs his chest, proud of what his wife accomplished yet allowing that move to be his reply at the time. They get back to their house, Tynie scoring up her shoulder bag before they head to greet each other outside the SUV. Their doors shut behind them by each one using a foot tap; Bobby secures the ride remotely as the couple walks towards the house. Tynie misses her shot at getting the keys from Bobby, as he gingerly unlocked the door using the arm that was just out of her reach.

Being escorted to the couch, Tynie cuddles up close to her man elated at the news of that exam's happy aftermath. Their phones are set at Bobby's side of the couch on the end table while Tynie checks her sugars, again she's good and that stuff is put up. "I got my bar entrance and my first client in the same damn day!" Tynie boasts. Bobby's phone goes off, and it's Steve again saying he got the results of her test faxed and had them framed. A shocked reply sent, Bobby learns that Steve is coming by just long enough to drop them off. A confirming text sent, his phone is rested by hers.

"Steve is a little shit! He had the faxed test results from today for you framed.. He's bringing them by." Bobby informs. "Oh shit! I rubbed off on him." Tynie joked getting them both to chuckle. A knock at the door, Bobby being adamant that his wife relaxes, he goes to answer it. Steve is on the other side, smiling as hugely as he could. Steve is let inside, and heads straight for Tynie with Bobby at his hip. The minute Bobby has Tynie in his arms Steve presents the framed gift by declaring "Like I said on the phone.. Congratulations Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law."

"Oh my Lord, I scored THAT highly?!" Tynie squeals, stunned. Steve goes for his breast pocket and hands Tynie her wallet size bar card as the shock hits her. "Your wall sized Bar Admittance License will be given to you when there's an office to hang it up in. I was able to get this version today though." Steve tells her. Bobby says in her ear "Congrats, my gorgeous wife the sexiest lawyer alive!" Tynie is speechless, which actually manages to stun the two men by her.

Bobby gently takes the framed gift and sets it on the coffee table for the time being "This gets hung up right by your license, the wall sized one." Bobby informs with a huge smile. Tynie then puts her wallet sized bar card by her driver's license which was right next to her gun papers inside her shoulder bag.

Steve pines "I hate to do this, but I have other obligations to attend to. We shall party another day." "Later man!" Tynie yelps as Steve lets himself out. "The others are going to FLIP!" Tynie screams out happily once the two are alone. "Flip.. Nah. Be happy as hell for ya, definitely. My sexy mama is smart." Bobby amends. Tynie smiles mentioning "You're right again my hot Badass Protector." That retort going only replied by a smile and a deep kiss, letting passion celebrate the day where words were bombing.

Their phones are silent for what seemed like eternity, until Steve texts them again on Bobby's confessing that he told the others to not contact the couple unless it was urgent. A consenting reply sent, his phone is set back by hers.

"Apparently we have the day alone. What do you want to do my King?" Tynie ponders. Instead of verbally answering that, Bobby pockets the phones giving Tynie enough time to grab her shoulder bag before being picked up and whisked to the sauna room. "Oh and to answer your question: I want to spoil the sexiest lawyer alive rotten!" He tells Tynie as she melts against him contently.

She is later set on her feet long enough to drop-off her shoulder bag and change in the sauna room while Bobby puts the phones in the same special chamber used a couple nights ago before readying himself to enjoy the room with her. Tynie is leaned back in the sauna chair when her man shows up to join her. They sit side by side, each with an arm around the other, not speaking, just relaxing as closely as they could. They are undisturbed in that room this time, electing to cuddle and kiss for a while. Wondering what else Bobby had up his sleeves, Tynie gets up first and goes to gather her shoulder bag.

Bobby gets the phones and follows her to change back into their outfits, each checking the other out in that duration. Bobby catches up to Tynie and evades "Your office will be built in a few days babe, can't wait to show ya it!" Tynie gleams "I can't wait to have an office!"

The others all had their gun licenses and conceal carry papers, and had gone firearm shopping as they basically interrogated Steve as to whether or not Tynie passed the exam.

"You all have to wait til the party to find out. Tynie's wishes." Steve tells them, as he texts that to those who were not with him at the time. Every person who mattered to the couple respected those requests saying verbally or in a reply text. All they wanted was word as to when the party is, such granted by Steve soon after he got wind of it. Gary's liquor license is to be sent to him next Monday. All those in the newly-licensed and certified conceal carry party left with the firearms, ammo, cases, and holsters to go with their new guns in a troupe of cars.

Bobby is then cuddling Tynie as closely as he could while walking her back to the living room as she is told "You relax, I am going to make good on spoiling you rotten!"

Tynie slips onto the couch and stretches out, moaning in pleasure to the impending relaxation. "I'm going to need an entire wardrobe for when I'm in court, and that means my Badass Protector is basically stuck going shopping with me later." She eludes. "What do you mean stuck going shopping with you? I don't find that bothersome. Hell it's another shot to be as you call me a Badass Protector." Bobby replies smiling as he sat in the recliner next to her. "Sorry my King, that sounded horrendous." Tynie apologizes.

"No need for apologies, not a lot of guys like shopping with their wives, but I do. Strange as that may sound, it's the facts. I enjoy shots to keep my baby safe, even if they weren't a part of the planned outing." Bobby soothes. Tynie laughs "How the hell can you plan for an asshole raid? If that's possible.. Why wasn't I texted?" Bobby chuckles "True, and you're sounding like a lawyer already.."

Tynie's phone goes off and it's a number not yet in contacts, so Tynie answers it in professional capacity. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law.. What can I do for ya?" Lya answers "I had to fire those staffers, they plotted to blow up my restaurant. Already turned them into the feds. Tell me I did right." "By the book, next time a fed contacts you tell them to talk to me and give them this number. I will get a separate cell line for my practice a bit later today. When that happens I will give you that information." Lya replies "Thanks Tynie, will do. You can always reach me at my private cell number. The one that showed on your caller ID." They hang up and Bobby is awestruck. "So, how'd I handle my very first client call lover?" Tynie ponders. "Babe, that was amazing. Your King is floored." Bobby answers.

"Of course, what I didn't tell my first client is that a certain Badass Protector is going to help my practice get off the ground by assisting me in obtaining that separate line." Tynie admits. "It's my honor to do that for you my Queen." Bobby sates. He silently elects to make everything Tynie mentioned could happen for her new practice a reality, Tynie scoring up her shoulder bag as Bobby got the phones together and pocketed. Tynie gets to the keys first when they set to leave, as they depart the home Bobby gets them back to lock up.

"I say we go back to Terry's. He was EPIC!" Tynie chimes as they make it to her SUV. "Sure thing, and my Royalty is getting a ride especially for your practice." Bobby tells her as she is settling inside the vehicle. Her door closed behind her as he heads for the driver's side. Bobby gets inside, shutting the door behind him as Tynie's shoulder bag is again at her feet. "Wait. My King is getting me a ride JUST for my practice?" She ponders.

"Not til after you get your office, but Yes." Bobby admits with an enormous grin on his face. Tynie's phone goes off again before they even drive off, Bobby handing it to her. Another number not in contacts and the caller gets the same answer means as Lya. "Counsel, this is Special Agent TillMyn, FBI. I am calling in regards to.." Tynie cuts him off "The attempted restaurant bombing at Lya's, I know. I told her to have you call me. She already fired and barred the people behind it. I told her to. I want them prosecuted for every terrorist charge you can get them on because of the fact that when she fired them the restaurant was at capacity. I know because I was out to lunch when those same staffers harassed and unlawfully blockaded my way through the establishment." Special Agent TillMyn replies "Yes Counsel that was the plan. Thank you for the time."

A grateful reply to that, Tynie's phone is hung up and stashed back in Bobby's pocket. Bobby overhears everything and says "Damn that was good babe!" Tynie bows to that, smiling as she realizes "I do make a kickass attorney."

They arrive at Terry's, Bobby adamant on being Tynie's escort out of the car and inside the shop. No plots to object to that in Tynie's head, she walks right by him as to be close and make it still possible for him to protect her should the need arise. Before they get too far from the SUV, Bobby remotely locks it. Terry sees her at the door, and opens it for the two saying "Glad you came back, what can I do for ya?" Tynie whips out her brand new wallet sized bar card and orders "I need your top of the line cellphone, unlimited text, picture messaging, call and data package and three of your best holsters." Terry glances at the card before him and says "Right away, Counsel. Congratulations!" Tynie returns her bar card to the shoulder bag as she turns to Bobby who adds "Add that line to our previous you can." Terry replies grinning "That's how I'm working this."

Unbelievably enough, that line added, the phone activated and holsters purchased, alongside signing papers took less time than the transfer they had been to Terry's for earlier in the week. Terry says to the couple "You two will not be billed for these lines for two years. Since you added the new practice line to the prior contract that asswipe former manager's severance salaries are to cover it." "Thank you Terry, if you ever need my legal help with anything, just call me at the new line."

Terry looks down moping "I cannot afford to pay you." "Terry, dude. Cut you a deal, if you need me for legal reasons just donate like five bucks to a charity and text me the date, time, charity office location and any names of staffers you get. Do that and you're good!" Terry raises his head and asks Bobby stunned "Is she for real?" Bobby chimes "Yep." Terry answers that with "Counsel.. You have a DEAL!" Bobby scored up the papers for the added line as Tynie grabbed the new phone and holsters, texting Lya the practice line for future contact, getting a confirmed reply before re-pocketing her phone. With a wave and smile, the pair left Terry's headed for Tynie's SUV to drive off.

Tynie is let in same as all the times before that day, settling in with her shoulder bag again at her feet. Bobby goes about the same pattern for shutting her door and getting in himself after his door closes, with one change: He steals a deep kiss from Tynie before pulling away. Soon as that is split from Bobby pulls the SUV from the parking lot of Terry's. Tynie is holstering her new phone, deciding to do the same with the others, she gets them from Bobby's pocket. Every phone in its new holster, they get gingerly set inside Tynie's shoulder bag as Bobby drove on.

"Does my Sexy Lawyer Wife want to go shopping or go home and get a massage first?" Bobby asks. "Let's get the shopping out of the way. We could massage each other afterwards." Tynie replies, with a smile. Bobby returns the smile, setting off to grant his wife's request. What Tynie didn't know is Steve and every man except TreMarion and TreMarkis was at Tynie's assisting in the building of her new office. Again a trouge of union guys from various trades was there to construct the new add on. The couple gets to the same huge mall from a couple days ago, the pattern of Tynie being treated as royalty by Bobby when the SUV is parked continues, un-objected to.

Bobby sneaks into Tynie's shoulder bag to get two of the three phones, and he relays "I have surprises for you.. If you were to answer these.. My presentation would be ruined." Tynie sighs "Awww. OK love." In lieu of separating this time, they shop at each other's hip. Tynie takes her time choosing the "In court" wardrobe and shoes, literally modeling a lot of those off for Bobby. Huge smiles, lit up eyes, and deep blushes are her accolades for that. Those are taken as accepting of the outfits chosen, before Tynie can pay for it all, Bobby has that covered. The bags are taken up by Bobby, somehow he is able to get to his phone when it goes off. Steve texted him saying not to be home for another couple hours so that the "Surprise" can be finished. A confirming text returned, Bobby asks "My babe in the mood for dinner out?" Tynie gleams "Sure am!"

They return to the SUV, right as Tynie is whisked inside; Bobby goes to load the trunk and locks it before entering himself. Her door closed on his way to the driver's side, Bobby slides in shutting the door behind him. Tynie melts into her seat and mutters out "Hot damn, when you said you were going to spoil me rotten you meant it!" Bobby eludes "Oh that's not done just yet." Tynie is left wondering as Bobby mouths "It's a surprise" She nods and they drive off.

Another thing Tynie didn't know is: every lady except Sasha had gone out to furnish her office just as she had done for Sasha's baby. The others planned on leaving when their parts of that surprise was done, excluding Steve who was going to stay back until the union guys left. They had nearly finished by the time Tynie and Bobby were at Donnie's for their dinner.

No valet was allowed to touch Tynie's SUV this time, Bobby insisting on the total royalty treatment being given by him to Tynie.

Her shoulder bag scored up, and the top-notch protection she'd gotten earlier was bestowed again as Bobby locked the ride remotely. Snuggled up tightly to her man, Tynie walked in holding her head high. They went straight towards a booth, and Bobby kept glaring eyes out for anyone trying to mob his wife again.

They find a booth and settle in. The server approached, and Bobby leans in to tell him "Ribs this time: medium well. Appetizers, wine, and charge it to this card." The credit card taken to be swiped and the order written up, their server leaves only to return long enough for returning Bobby's credit card. Tynie is seated right alongside her man and she whispers to him "Thank you." Bobby takes her hand, kisses it and replies "It's my honor." A deep kiss shared from that moment, the server silently sets up their meal and appetizers during, with the wine chilling beside it all before bowing away. Painstakingly split from, the couple blushes with grins galore prior to feasting again.

When the two broke from eating, Donnie appeared to them and told Bobby "Sir, your credit card has already been credited back for all of this. I got wind of how your wife helped Lya with a bunch of people hell-bent on planning to blow up her restaurant. She is my competition, but we are friends. This is all on the house, call it a gratitude gift." Tynie nods answering for the pair "That's great with us man. Thank you for letting us know." Donnie bows and leaves the two alone.

The two resume eating, finishing off the ribs and appetizers before Tynie tries her hand at opening the wine. One pop and the glasses are poured, a full one for her half of one for him. They enjoy it in a contented silence, smiling and sharing blushes all the while. The minute they'd had enough wine, the couple leaves. Arriving at her SUV the second it's unlocked, Tynie is treated as royalty again. Once each is settled in and their doors are shut, they go for home. As Bobby drove, Tynie checked her sugars again, levels being good the kit is repacked and stashed back into her shoulder bag.

By some weird stroke of luck, everyone except Steve and the union guys were already gone by the time Bobby was nearing their home. The finishing touches on the office done by the union guys, they and Steve bow out with Steve locking up minutes before Bobby and Tynie get there. Her SUV parked right up by the house, Tynie gets her shoulder bag before Bobby escorts her into their house. Unlocking the front door, he gently guides her to the couch before promising "Babe, please relax.. I won't be long." Tynie leans back on the couch, kicking off her shoes before putting her feet up. The shoulder bag is set on the coffee table before a moan of relaxation escapes Tynie's lips. The purchases obtained from the trunk of Tynie's SUV, Bobby locks it remotely before showing up inside the house loaded with the shopping bags, only spinning away from her eye-to-eye view long enough to lock up. Tynie goes to leap for him, only to get a "lost pup" look in reply.

"Aww, alright my King." Tynie relents, stretching back out. The wardrobe was set in a closet attached to the surprise Tynie was about to get, the bags pitched into trash cans in their garage before Bobby returns to her.

He gets to her side and requests "Arise my Queen, I have something for you." Tynie slowly gets to her feet grabbing her shoulder bag as Bobby takes up the framed gift with the hand opposite where she was standing as they walk past the sauna and Jacuzzi rooms. Bobby stops dead in her path and instructs "Close your eyes, give me your hands."

Tynie complies and is lead on through a doorway that she didn't know they had. "Alright my lovely. Open them!" Bobby chirps, stepping aside so she can take it all in. Tynie's eyes pop open and the shock is written all over her face in seconds. "Oh… My…Gawd! I have an office!" Tynie screams.

Bobby holds Tynie closely as the eyes belonging to his soul's reason for being soak in every aspect of what he gave her. "There's just ONE thing missing. Stay there love." Bobby insists as he goes to hang her gift from Steve earlier in the day beside her wall sized Bar Admittance License. "Ooooh YUM!" Tynie purrs taking in more than the look of her office.

Bobby hears that, turning to her with his face red as a rose. Everything is all set up for her legal work, even a new laptop especially for that set up on her desk. She damn near knocks Bobby on his ass with the ferocity of the kiss planted on his lips, getting set aback by his returned. They split from that breathlessly, as Tynie goes back to eyeing both her man and her new office. "Gorgeous, it's amazing, THANK YOU!" She finally manages to brag. Bobby alters "It's not nearly as amazing as the hot mama who will better lives in it!"

Tynie's gotten a shot to blush red as a rose, in a second she is. Bobby takes her up into his arms, only splitting from a two-armed embrace long enough to shut the office door behind them as he chariots her to their room. Tynie is snuggled up close to Bobby as she is carried through the house, not saying a word as the shock and awe from this day's events hits her full force. They arrive at their bed, as she is seated on the edge he takes her shoulder bag.

Her phones are set to charge on her side, with his held onto until her diabetic kit is placed beside them. Bobby then takes his phone and charges it on his side table before going to remove her jewelry and brace, getting his jewelry removed in return. Tynie melts back onto the bed, smiling from ear to ear with her knees bent over the edge.

Bobby isn't too keen on how she's lying, and gently picks Tynie up halfway to slide her up onto the bed farther. She then rolls onto her stomach and says in a sultry tone "I believe a certain Badass Protector mentioned massages…" Bobby jumps right to that, straddling her at the beltline as her request is being granted. "Ohhh sexy, feels so fucking GOOD!" Tynie moans recurrently as Bobby rubs down from the back of her neck to her toes. It didn't tickle much when Bobby massaged the soles of Tynie's feet, apparently her not being used to heels did that. Once she was mellowed and all the tension was gone, she teases "My Badass Protective King's Turn." Bobby slips back just long enough for Tynie to roll out of the way and sit on her knees before laying on his stomach awaiting a massage back. Similar stance and moves used on her for that are given him, not entirely the same so she doesn't tear apart one of her "In Court" skirts. "Ohh Hottie,mmm. Feels so fucking AMAZING!" Bobby chanted at her, antagonizing the meticulousness of the massage until he was just as mellowed as she was made to be.

Tynie then slides to lay beside her man, wrapping one arm about his broad shoulders. "Have I mentioned just how to-die-for sexy you are to me today?" She asks staring him dead on in the eyes. "I thought you did back in your office when I heard "Ooooh YUM!" But go ahead and tell me again." Bobby jokes. "Alright my lovemajesty, I will. Your broad shoulders, gorgeous intellect, well-ripped physique, sexy chocolate eyes, your hot deeply toned voice, and that ass, all to-die-for HOT DAMN!" Tynie answers.

Bobby blushes and tells her "My Queen: You're sexy all over, the intelligence, your heart, that body, your gorgeous greenish blue eyes, the hair.. DAMN!" Again instigated to blush, Tynie does, right as she snakes about to kiss him with a maddening fervor. Not wanting to separate from the passions but having to because of a lack of air between them, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up closely. Thinking she got away with calling him Majesty only modified, she smiles. "Hold it, you called me Majesty again. Babe, you know how I feel about that term. I am not above you; I am at your hip. I know you wanted a new way to call me your King, just not that one. Please." Bobby implores. Tynie kisses his lips briefly and says "Yes my Loving Protector." Bobby nods smiling to that.

Tynie's personal phone goes off in a mass text, as to let her relax Bobby answers it. The others in their lives wished them good night because each couple in their own means had a date night planned. Bobby tells them to expect word about a party in a couple days, getting confirmation back, Tynie's personal phone is set by her practice one. "Baby, how can I spoil you rotten?" Tynie asks. "You always do, just by loving me." Bobby answers. "Aww hottie, that is so sweet." Tynie says softly, as Bobby swears "It's also true." Tynie bows to that when what she meant by the spoiling rotten hits him. "OH! You meant what can you shower me gift wise since I did that for you today?" Tynie nods announcing "I got it! Our Harleys are getting their own garage.. And you are getting a room expressly for the music stuff you got for Christmas!"

Bobby is floored by that news and he stammers out "You're Serious?!" Tynie replies "Absolutely!" He then knocks his wife back with a kiss more fervent than any earlier, thanking her with the romantic dexterity of his tongue against hers. Tynie took that as an opportunity to snake her arms around him low enough score up his ass in her hands, when she does it gets squeezed, causing Bobby to yelp a bit into her mouth.

They split from that affection session not out of desire to, but only to catch their breath, and in doing so they sit up. Tynie manages to say at just above a whisper "Honey, I love you. That was so HOT!" Bobby replies at the same decibel "I love you as well my sexy. Hell yeah that WAS HOT!" She melts up against Bobby to hear his heartbeat, only to be laid onto her back so they can listen to each other's while cuddling.

Time went by not being worried about by either of them, the closeness shared was tightened every so often until it seemed there was no way to decipher where he ended and she began. Such is precisely as they wanted it, neither one even thinking against it for a split second.

Later on, Tynie slowly relents the hold long enough to promise "Babe, I will return. Going to get the hell out of this outfit so I can be more comfortable." Bobby follows her thought pattern without a word and they each change out of the suits they wore, going to get into sweats and T-shirts.

With a total topic diverter edging her tongue, Tynie is leaned up against the pillows on her side of the bed when Bobby slides in next to her "I do have ONE confession: I've always wanted to see my stud in a Kevlar jacket, muscle shirt clinging tightly on under it, and ass-hugging pants. By that I mean, I've wanted to see it up close and personal." Tynie admits as Bobby sets upon cuddling her again. "Oh really?" Bobby taunts. Tynie nods, blushing. "Handcuffs and Kevlar… interesting." Bobby replies. "Holy hell! He remembered the handcuffs!" Tynie thinks to herself, but she whispers "Oooooh Sexy! I LOVE the way you think!" Bobby plots "We can arrange that." Tynie is then privately curious as to if there is anything certain Bobby'd like to see her in, having that query called out by him whispering in her ear "Head to toe in black figure clinging motorcycle leathers, t-shirt, chaps, and biker boots.." Tynie teases "Oh really?" Bobby nods blushing that time. "We can arrange that." Tynie confirms.

Bobby asks bluntly as the mutual blushing subsides a bit "What made you admit that?" Tynie expounds "I wanted to keep things even; actually thought there'd be something you'd like to see me in that you haven't before. I didn't feel right chancing you letting me know that without giving you the same respect. You mentioned it yourself. We ARE at each other's hips." Bobby realized she was right as he answered "That makes perfect sense, my sexy one." Tynie bows, with a huge anticipatory smile across her face.

He catches the nature of her facial expression and states "Lover.. When it'll happen is all a positive mystery." She retorts "Right back at ya." They burst up laughing after that, sealing the conversation in giggles. Tynie then snuggles up close as they were before changing clothes, telling him "I love you My King." He pets her hair as he holds her just as closely replying "I love you my Queen."

Curiosity got the best of Tynie, leaving her to ask "So. What is it like being the husband of an attorney?" Bobby took the wording of that question as his wife self-bashing, letting that out in his answer "Now gorgeous, I am not just the husband of an attorney. I am the spouse to the MOST SEXY attorney on Earth whose Bar Exam score was the third top one in N.Y. State history that is another honor I take alongside having your devoted undying love." Tynie is stunned at the reply she obtained, somehow also managing to catch that he took her inquiry as a slam against herself. "Aww, that was so sweet. Wait, did my King just put me on a pedestal?" Tynie interjects. Bobby's answer "A deserved one at that, my Queen."

Happy tears run from her eyes from the second she notes the depth of seriousness Bobby meant with that retort etched in his. He takes his thumbs to wipe away the tears, even though they were shed on a good note, smiling. Tynie slowly relents the hold, telling him "I won't be long honey." Bobby nods smiling as she arises from the bed, taking that as his shot to eye her over. "Oooh YUM!" He mutters under his breath, getting her to turn about just long enough for Bobby to see Tynie smile and blush just as he had earlier.

A quick check of her sugars, discovering she's a little low, fixed with a self-given epi-shot of insulin, repacking the kit before going back to her man. "Babe, you alright?" Bobby worries not having seen her do that before. "I'm fine now babe, don't you worry." "I love you, that's why I worry baby." He concerns.

"I was slightly low on my blood sugars, but I took care of that. My King, please relax." She soothes. Bobby nods, grateful privately for Jesia training his wife on how to use those items. "Jesia did us both proud by helping me learn those things, seriously." Tynie says, basically reading her man's mind. "Thank you Lord for bringing us Jesia, her knowledge has helped us both more than she is aware." Bobby mutters to the heavens. Tynie mouths "AMEN." Tynie then goes for her man, aching to just be held in his arms, Bobby happily obliges. "It'd be nice if my ride for the law practice had the plates TGAAL1." She mentions. "You just have to wait and see about that love.. For all you know that could be what's on them." Bobby answers, being a sneak.

Turns out it's not as late as they thought, Bobby is made aware of that by a call to his phone. The people who were to deliver Tynie's legal practice ride were there, the vehicle parked next to Tynie's personal SUV, after learning that Bobby hangs up telling his wife "Apparently my sexy mama has ONE more surprise today, come with me my sweet." Tynie breaks the hold to oblige him, only to be charioted to the driveway.

Bobby takes Tynie's personal SUV keys to lock up behind them, lowering his woman slightly in order to manage that. They arrive by Tynie's personal SUV, Bobby hits the remote key for turning the headlights on for that ride. One look and Tynie's wishes are all granted, a cherry red high end SUV is parked next to her other one, with TGAAL1 on the plates. "Holy..Sweet..Jesus!" Tynie screams in joy, as Bobby gets the keys for it from the delivery person prior to handing them to her. The delivery person leaves at that moment, giving the pair privacy. "Bobby it's absolutely PERFECT!" Tynie gloats.

The keys handed to her as Bobby refuses "It's not perfect.. You are." Tynie is without words for another time in that day, her jaw slammed against the ground when Bobby's remarks hit her heart. He gently lifts her jaw with his right hand, leaving just enough of a gap for a kiss to be given.

The headlights to Tynie's personal SUV are shut off by her bumping the hand Bobby held those keys in while in the throes of passion from the kiss she got. Like a breeze picking up, Tynie is again raised into Bobby's arms to be charioted back into their home. The door is unlocked by Bobby again, repeating the slight lowering of his wife for that to happen. They enter, Tynie shuts the door with one of her feet by dangling it outside of Bobby's arms momentarily. Tynie is sat upon the couch before he goes to lock up, her new keys kept with the others as all are tossed into the bowl by the door right when the locks click into place.

Bobby runs to be at his woman's side after that, part of his heart still panged with worry after what he saw her do before this last gift of the day had been properly presented. "Was My King scared just now?" She asks the minute he sits down. Bobby nods, worry still etched on his face. Tynie's hand traces his chiseled jawline gently, as she sates "I am fine my sweet. I know you worry out of love, but I had it on lock. Please relax." Bobby looks into her eyes as her soft palm lines the trim of his jaw, breathing deeply before saying "Yes love…" They kiss again, Tynie hoping the passion she slips Bobby in that move causes all fears in him about that to cease and desist while love is given him. It works like a charm, she finds out by him deepening the smooch with every passing second. Breaking from the affections, the look of relief glows across his smile.

"I am so sorry what I had to do scared you like that my love." Tynie pines. "No apologies needed, I'm actually kind of glad I saw that. I had to find out how to use that thing somehow." Bobby replies with a heart-race instigating smile, for Tynie anyway. Tynie smiles as he slithers his arms around her to chariot her back to their room. "I love you with all I am Bobby Goren." She swears while bathing in his sheer strength. "I love you with all I am Tynie Goren." Bobby vows, smiling and glad to be the one who has eternal romantic custody of her heart.

Arriving in the master bedroom; she is again laid into bed first. The covers abounding her, Bobby goes to slip in beside Tynie so they can do as always and snuggle through the night. Bobby's phone goes off one more time that day, it's the others saying their date nights went well and they looked forward to the impending party. Bobby replies that one of them will inform of the day and time, confirmed in a reply, all phones are set aside to charge through the night. He then goes to snuggle his wife, feeling her cross tattoo twitch wildly. "They're celebrating too!" The couple chimes in as one with a laugh. That said, the twitching stops, Tynie and Bobby's theory proved right.

Tynie says one more thing to the heavens "Mama, My other L.A., the rest of our angels: I did it! I got the best man in the world, the greatest life I could. I found a way to better lives for others, it only took one shot at a major exam. You already knew that part though!" Bobby says in chase of that "Thank you all for seeing us through everything, especially as of late. I know you're just as proud of her as I am. I love her just as much as you all do! She is the best woman in the world to me!"

They cuddle up as tightly as they could while still being able to breathe after that was said, awaiting in a loving embrace for slumber to join them. Soon after conjoining as they did, sleep overtook the pair for the night.

The Bar Exam handled in one shot. Lives to be bettered from that day on, not just for the couple and those who matter to them, but for everyone Tynie will represent to the best of her power.

Thanks to Jesia's way to do things they had another great day!


	21. Ch 21

Title: At Each Other's Hips

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent Characters... The others are mine.

The next day has arrived, Tynie is half awake plotting how to make today for Bobby's relaxation. She kisses his lips briefly before whispering "You keep that sexy body right where it is. I will be back." He smiles nodding, unsure of what his wife's up to. Tynie then slowly leaves their room, praying in quiet that Bobby does not follow her and ruin the first surprise of their day. Getting to the kitchen, she prepares breakfast burritos and coffee for them both, kicking on the vent to dispel the scents a bit.

"I forgot the solo red rose dammit!" Tynie grumbles, readying the tray to bring to Bobby. The vent doesn't get shut off until those preparations are done. Trekking back to their room; Tynie's praying he didn't catch wind of the smell. She soon slinks to his side of the bed, keeping the tray level with her bustling as to not spill the coffees on him. Bobby arises slowly, upon seeing his wife, a smile graces his lips. "Morning Sexy, you first." Tynie requests. He sits up further before shaking his head at that notion.

The tray in both their hands, Bobby takes it just long enough for Tynie to sit beside him. As they settle together, Bobby counters "This looks amazing, beautiful Queens first." Tynie smiles blushing at that, setting the tray between them. Out of nowhere, they go for the burritos simultaneously, with her hoping he really does like it. Nothing said as they ate, Tynie catches groans of enjoyment exiting his voice. Each one finished at the same time, Bobby gets a coffee in Tynie's hands before going for his. "Sexy, that was amazing." He commends. "Anything for my hottie's happiness." She vows.

Their coffees being sipped on, Bobby starts wondering just what is up his lady's sleeves for today. "To modify one of your lines, if I were to answer that the presentation would be ruined." She senses, again reading his mind. Halfway through their coffees, Tynie's personal phone goes off; the others saying in a mass text that they're going to relax at home until the party. Everyone's figuring Sasha shouldn't be the only one relaxing, so they decided to include themselves in that. Replying with a request to be contacted urgently should ANY of them need Tynie or Bobby: They get as much confirmed before both her personal and practice phones are sitting beside each other.

"Apparently the others want more time alone together, they just texted saying that, pretty much. They're coming by for the party when it's scheduled." Tynie informs. Bobby agrees "Sounds good to me." Tynie goes for the entire tray, getting stopped by Bobby, whom refuses "To modify one of your lines, my heart said hell no to you doing that after making us this." She smiles, checking her sugars as he went to the kitchen. Tynie's again in good range on that, her kit re-stocked and packed as she grabs it and their phones. Her shoulder bag loaded with those items since they wouldn't all fit in her pockets, Tynie darts towards the kitchen.

Quietly reading Bobby's mind once more, Tynie plops onto the couch unloading the phones on one side of the coffee table with her diabetic kit on the other. Not being fully stretched out, Tynie leaves space for Bobby to be seated at her hip. The shoulder bag is then tossed under the coffee table.

Bobby appears to her, getting pulled on top of Tynie, which makes him squeal. "You won't hurt me my Hotness." She soothes as the concern about that is in his eyes. Bobby relents silently. In her arms, Bobby hears a chain of contented sighs leave Tynie's lips. The smiles he is given returned, Tynie knocks him back with a kiss. The intensity of that kiss returned, Tynie slowly relents from the affections, Bobby then sitting beside his wife. "What does my Angel want to do today?" Bobby inquires. "The real question is: exactly what does my well-built stud want to be showered in gift-wise?" Tynie queries back. "Actually, instead of listing that, why don't we just go out for a bit and see what happens." Bobby plans. "Good idea, my King." Tynie cheers. He smiles as she loads up her shoulder bag with the diabetic kit and phones.

"We would have to go back and get our guns and papers. Steve's orders from a few days ago still stand I believe." Tynie mentions as they leap together heading in the direction of their gun safe. Reaching their room, each goes for the things they went in to retrieve.

While there, Tynie elects to change into jeans and a t-shirt with tennis shoes, as to be able to clip her holstered gun to one of her hips while pocketing her badge holder with the papers and her licenses. This time it's her mind that is read, as Bobby follows suit on that without a peep. Meeting up in the doorway, a quick once-over shared with huge smiles as the answers to what each saw, they leave hand-in-hand. Approaching the front door, they go for Tynie's personal SUV keys at the same time, only to have Tynie snare them up. She opens the door for him, spinning back halfway to lock up behind them both. On her spin back to being right at his hip, Bobby gets this whispered in his ear "My man is so FINE!" He blushes.

Instead of charioting her, Bobby closes the gap between them as they head arm-in-arm for her vehicle. She escorts him inside on this trip, just for a change of pace, shutting the door prior to treating the way back to her side like a catwalk. "Work it baby! Oooooooh!" Bobby hollers. Her door opened from the inside, Tynie gets in setting her shoulder bag at her feet. "Someone loved what they got to witness." Tynie teased. "Not only did I love what I saw, but I worship the woman who did it!" Bobby declares. "I worship you just as much as you do me, My Ever-Loving Sexy." Tynie brags. A brief-yet-salacious kiss shared, Bobby sets to driving them off initially unaware as to their destination.

"Well I would love to have one of those gun straps you wear over your shoulders, never owned one of those before." Tynie confesses, giving Bobby just the place to set a course for. "I'd love to see you in one of those, honestly." Bobby admits as their ride is en route to Krygan's Guns. "I wonder if Krygan's would sell a Kevlar vest to a civilian." Tynie wonders, giggling. "Is my baby plotting?" Bobby questions. "That's for me to know and you to uncover later." Tynie evades, still giggling.

They arrive at Krygan's, as soon as her SUV is parked, Tynie scores up her shoulder bag shutting her door on the way to escorting Bobby again. Bobby hops out before she can, shutting his door behind him as the ride is remotely locked. Heading in hand-in-hand, Bobby clueless as to what is going through his woman's head. Krygan sees the couple, welcoming "Welcome back guys, what can I do for ya?" Tynie whips out her bar card; the wallet sized one, with her left hand motioning for Krygan to come closer. Practicing her in-court client-counseling voice Krygan learns "Got this yesterday, literally. Need his-and-hers Kevlar vests and those gun straps you wear over your shoulders." Krygan promises "Come with me guys. Oh and Congrats!" Tynie bows. "What did the sexy little sneak just do?" Bobby wonders under his breath as he follows Krygan and Tynie across the shop. "Oh, you'll see." Tynie taunts. Krygan laughs as they get to a private room for what Tynie had asked about.

The door to that area opened by Krygan, Tynie goes for the ladies' Kevlar trying to figure out her size. Finding a few she thought may fit, Tynie starts trying them on, managing the straps masterfully. The first one hurt her bust; the second one was too tight around her hips, the third fitting like a glove. Bobby watches that go down, smiling as her "Surprise" was basically just revealed.

"I will special order his if ya don't have one that fits Krygan." Tynie informs, getting Krygan to nod. She damned near had no choice, as about a half dozen are tried on in her presence, each one being too small on some part of his physique. Seventh time being the charm, the vests are taken off and set aside to allow the couple a means to obtain the gun straps just as they had the Kevlars. This time it takes Tynie more than a half dozen tries to find one that worked with her build, and Bobby got to see her handle that like a professional. "Are you sure you've never handled handguns before?" Bobby poses.

"Certain, I'm just having a bout of unusual luck." Tynie releases. Krygan laughs "Counsel, I mean Tynie, I mean Counsel Tynie don't knock unusual luck, embrace it." Tynie corrects "Krygan, brother ya had it right the second time. Yes, I am a lawyer but only those whose nicknames are Your Honor, an authority calling on the behest of someone I represent, or someone up against me in court is to call me Counsel."

Krygan nods pondering "How do I go about being your client?" Tynie answers "You just did. Donate at least five bucks to a charity, texting me the day, time, location of the charity office and any staffer's names then my retainer and legal fees are covered. I call it the "At Each Other's Hips Project." Krygan is absolutely awestruck at that, asking Bobby "Is she serious?!" Bobby replies "Totally. Oh, and nice name for it too baby!"

Krygan slowly recovers from the shock as he is told by Tynie "I will give you my practice line when we leave." Krygan retorts "Ya got it!" Bobby then goes for the shoulder-gun straps meant for people of his particular physical arrangement, only taking three tries at getting one before finding a perfect fit. Krygan has one last question "Tynie, how do I go about having you as the lawyer for my business, not just my personal?" Tynie resolves "I took your business as my client when I told you how I want my "fees" handled."

Krygan shouts "Bobby, your wife kicks ass man!" Bobby brags "She sure does!" Tynie bows again, blushing. Krygan gathers up the Kevlars and gun straps the couple wished to buy, carrying them to the counter as they leave that room. The couple is out before that door is secured by Krygan, as the three head to the register. Tynie tries to pay for the items only to be stopped by her latest client. "Consider this a congratulations gift for you both." Krygan dictates. Tynie leaps the counter to hug Krygan, when that's over Bobby and he shake hands.

Tynie then slips Krygan her practice line for future legal contact, seeing that stashed into Krygan's wallet. The items bagged up, the couple leaves grinning. Krygan shuts the door behind them as Bobby remotely unlocks Tynie's ride. She hops in, popping his door from the inside as Bobby loads the trunk. That door shut and locked into place, Bobby heads to enter the ride. His door shut behind him, Tynie gets asked "The "At Each Other's Hips Project" Where'd you come up with that name?" "I didn't, you did. Last night when you said we are at each other's hips. I figured that could work for those I will help too." Tynie explains. "Wow." Bobby relays, totally stunned. "Ya got to admit that title is pretty philosophical." Tynie intrudes. The response Tynie gets is one doused in her man's pride "Angel, that is terrific. Your big heart shines again." Tynie bows while seated, smiling as she mutters "My motive exactly."

She then goes in for a deep kiss, only to be met by him. The windows around them steamed up once again, breathlessly they abate the affections. Tynie slinks back into her seat, as the couple beams at all the new events. Before heading away, she leaps up to wipe an eyesight path from the remains of their latest love display for her man. Before Tynie goes back to her seat, Bobby leans into her ear saying "Ooooh my woman is HOT!" Tynie blushes with a heart-melting smile across her lips, well one in Bobby's eyes, the second she settles in.

They drive off, Tynie being completely unaware as to where they're going. As Bobby drives, Tynie calls Steve. "Hey man, I have a couple questions for ya." She lets out. "Shoot." Steve replies "Ok, although I am a lawyer I am not foolish enough to represent myself. Does Bobby being my man still cover me as your client?" Tynie inquires. "Yep." Steve answers. "Good, I take it you know how I want my clients "paying me". I want to call that the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Can ya help me get that all registered up?" Steve concludes "It'd be my honor. I'll text ya when that's done." "Thanks man." Tynie finalizes as they hang up.

Soon after that, Tynie puts her phone back into its holster and then inside the shoulder bag. Bobby heard everything and he wonders "So did ya floor Steve like ya did me and Krygan?" Tynie guesses "Apparently so… never heard him say something I wanted was an honor before." Bobby laughs "I never got that line from him; ya must have made his jaw hit the floor." "Well I DID hear a pop from where he had his phone." Tynie giggles.

The pair soon arrives at a biker clothing store; Tynie instantly knows what's up. Bobby hops out to escort her inside. Once outside the SUV and in a one-arm hug with her man, the ride is again remotely locked. They walk towards the entrance as the shop sign reads G.N.'S Bike Shop, with the owner, G.N. meeting them at the door. Bobby pulls G.N. to the side opposing Tynie and whispers "His-and-hers biker leathers, jet black, chaps, jacket, and boots... the whole nine." G.N. nods leading them to where those items were. "The well-built sneak just stole one of my moves!" Tynie chuckles. Bobby blushes slightly as a chuckle escapes his lips, allowing that to be his reply.

The trio arrives at the section for the apparel G.N. got requested in that soft talk. The couple splits off just long enough to figure out which apparels would fit them best, or at least most appealingly to the other. Tynie's personal phone goes off while she shops, Steve on the other end. "Well, Ms. Proprietor of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" It is my sheer honor to announce everything is in order, or as you said it's all registered up!" Tynie squeals "Holy hell dude that was QUICK!" "I took your call heading into chambers for settling up every lawsuit you two had. The upper rank judges got tired of the ones we had set to see being out so long. I already obeyed your request in terms of those too! One of those high rank judges had everything you needed for setting this project was all done at the same time!" Steve deciphers. "Hell yeah man, Thanks. Later!" Tynie responds and they hang up.

She returns to picking out just what biker-gear would cause Bobby's jaw to slam the ground fastest, finding the perfect fits for that minutes after a few outfits are tried on. Bobby managing similarly, they head for the register arm-in arm afterwards. Tynie goes to pay being stopped by G.N. as she gets word "Terry's my brother, he bragged you up one-side and down the other. Madam Counselor." "Terry's such a flatterer." Tynie mumbles meekly.

G.N. declares "These are my congratulations gifts to the two of you. Terry told me how to acquire you as my lawyer." Tynie scrawls her practice line on a piece of paper and says "He was right. Have a good one." G.N. nods, stuffing that paper into his wallet before walking the couple out.

Bobby didn't say anything, scoring Tynie up close as they head back for her SUV. The ride remotely unlocked by him, a similar pattern to their last stop transpires, except the deep kiss occurs before Tynie gets in. The trunk loaded up, Bobby's door opened for him again by her, he slides in. Tynie sees a glow in his eyes matched by one on his face from the side as he drives them away. "It's official the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Is alive and kicking ass! Steve called me while we were in the biker shop. Dude has some serious connections!" Tynie announces. Bobby's recount "You seriously DO get shit done! When did you manage this?"

"On the way TO the bike shop." Tynie responds. "Nice!" Bobby cheers, driving them home. "Oh and as for Steve having "Serious connections." Someday you will too babe!" Bobby assures, getting Tynie to smile from ear-to-ear.

They arrive home soon after that talk ends; Tynie grabs her shoulder bag while hopping out to get to the trunk before he does. Securing her door, Bobby hops out shutting his door as he catches up. The trunk door opened, they split the purchases and head inside. The SUV again remotely locked, Tynie gets the keys from Bobby. She unlocks the front door even with her arms loaded with new purchases, walking the bags towards their room. Bobby follows her, locking up behind them.

Half the new items lay at the foot of their bed; Tynie lies back slightly to kick off her shoes before unloading her phones and diabetic kit from the shoulder bag. Those items lined up on her end table, Tynie slides back so that her knees aren't bent over the edge of the bed, knowing how her man feels about her laying like that. He again follows her lead, right down to how his phone is set aside.

She snakes right up to Bobby the second he is laid on his back, nuzzling his pec. He gazes upon her, drawing Tynie in as close as he could. "I noticed my man didn't say much when I tried on the Kevlar or the leathers. I must need to work out again." Tynie grumbles. "We were in public; I said nothing as to protect your budding legal practice and professional reputation. I didn't want what came out of my mouth to affect those negatively." Bobby explains.

"Oh God babe I am so sorry. I totally misunderstood your silence." Tynie mumbles as an ashamed tear leaves her eye. "Honey, there's no need for apologies or shame. You didn't know why I did as I did; this is still new to both of us." He translates, kissing her cheeks. She returns to nuzzling his chest, kissing where his heartbeat could be felt. "You just found another way to defend me. Thank you my King." He hears her whisper, relaying back just as softly to her ear "Anytime I can defend you I shall, in any way I can think up. It's my job as your man."

The next thing Tynie hears is Bobby's heart beating as if to say "He means it."

In a show of honor for what she heard, Tynie half bows her head to flitter that part of his chest with kisses. Bobby begins petting her hair, which gets Tynie to stop with the flitter kisses going for a full-blown snuggle, as her head raises from that half-bow. He engulfs her in the tightest hold possible while not impeding her ability to breathe; she boasts "I have the BEST man to EVER exist!" Bobby brags back "As I have the BEST woman to EVER grace this existence!" They hug tightly as he leans in for another kiss, only to get a hellfire hot one planted upon his lips.

During that heated expression of love, Tynie manages to slide atop him one hand freed of the original hug going for his curls, the other for his ass, getting that returned. Their breath becoming scattered, that affection is reluctantly separated from.

Tynie and Bobby are both glowing in the face and eyes, the romance they'd held back on til those moments screaming out exactly what words could not. Tynie's laid atop him still, attempting a new way to share a cuddle with Bobby as she slinks her arms about his broad hulking shoulders, at the same time resting her head on his pecs. "You're right my Divine One, this is still new to me." She whispers. "I'm your… Divine One?" Bobby stutters out shocked, causing her smile to grow.

One of his hands traipses her jawline, Bobby getting sliver of his palm kissed. His hand reaches for her left hand, Tynie getting the back of that kissed. They mutually sigh content at the exchange of their new moves upon each other, as they bask in the mutual adorations.

Tynie then hears "You are my Goddess, as I am your Divine One. In love with you I will remain forever." Tynie whimpers happily "Oh Bobby, that was so romantic. My Divine One, my heart is evermore yours." A simultaneous "Love you for Beyond Eternity" shared, they cuddle up tightly as possible.

Slowly sitting up a bit later, Tynie and Bobby leave an arm around each other. "My Divine One, you relax. You've protected me today and deserve it." Tynie insists, going for the new purchases. Bobby protests "My Goddess will not overburden your arms in that manner, to me that's wrong. Not only that, I DO have muscles to keep up." Tynie gloats, causing him to blush "Sexy ones at that!"

The bags are split, Bobby taking Tynie's to her closet first. Those parcels set down; Tynie follows him taking his half to Bobby's closet. The same as with Tynie's new items, Bobby's bags are set down to be unpacked and put up later. They go back to the bedroom as Bobby wonders "Lunch out or delivered here?"

"Lunch out sounds amazing. After all we DO have something to celebrate." She presumes as he carries her to the bed. Once sat on the edge, Tynie grabs up her phones, diabetic kit, shoulder bag, and has her shoes on just as Bobby scored his phone up. "So my King, what ya in the mood for lunch-wise?" Tynie asks. "Believe it or not, Chinese Buffet." He relays, getting Tynie to fist pump the sky as she elates "It's been forever since I went to one of those!"

Tynie is then escorted to the front door while in Bobby's arms, being set down so he could open the door for them and lock it as they left.

Tynie puts one arm around him, only to get scooped up into Bobby's arms again as they head for his Jeep. That move alerted Tynie at once that the Chinese joint wasn't on a part of town deemed kosher for parking high-end SUV's, she mentally noted to clip her gun to a hip and have the badge holder with those papers pocketed for quick display before leaving his ride when they arrived at the restaurant.

He remotely opens the Jeep, then her door sliding her in before going to the driver's side. She shuts the door behind him, clipping her gun to her left hip with the badge holder in the breast pocket of her t-shirt. Bobby sees all that and wonders "What tipped you off?" Tynie's answer "We've used my personal SUV lately and now we're leaving that here. Makes me wonder if I should find a place to stash my shoulder bag til we leave that place." Tynie then sets both her voicemails to say she's away from her phones and will return the calls as soon as she could, adding that if it was urgent to call Bobby's phone.

Those devices are shut down completely then returned to her shoulder bag. "Smart move, gorgeous. I'll handle stashing this." Bobby says taking her shoulder bag. Apparently there was a lockable compartment in the back of the Jeep, Tynie's shoulder bag is stashed inside it and the door locked afterwards, followed by the trunk. Bobby then heads back to the driver's side, they kiss briefly before he pulls away once inside the Jeep.

They arrive at Kino's Buffet; urgently Tynie sees why Bobby's Jeep was taken instead of her SUV. A slip of her thumb opening the holster release for her firearm's handle tells Bobby she's more than ready for anything. He does exactly as she did, relaying the same message, they hop out at the same time, shutting their doors simultaneously. The keys stashed in Bobby's pocket, Tynie "Bumps" it to remotely lock the Jeep as they head indoors. Kino approaches them, getting far too close for Tynie's comfort. Yelling loud enough to echo across the walls, Tynie certifies "Dude, My husband is RETIRED NYPD and I am a practicing lawyer who is also licensed for concealed carry firearms. EITHER YOU STEP THE FUCK BACK RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TAKE IT AS A DIRECT THREAT ON MY LIFE AND OPEN FIRE!" Bobby draws his gun and demands "BACK THE HOLY HELL AWAY FROM MY WIFE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE SKY. DO IT NOW!"

An employee who was late for work sees that: racing to pull Kino away from the pair saying in Chinese that Kino was seconds from death. Bobby and Tynie re-holster their guns after the safety was checked to be on each, her other hand hovering over the badge holder with her gun papers in it.

The worker turns to the couple, and Tynie informs showing her bar card and conceal carry permit to him "Dude, you did something pretty fuckin sweet. However, my husband and I have a VERY strict rule about NOT eating in places where we have had to draw our weapons. We will NOT be back. By the way, the name's Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law."

The worker's reply "I totally understand, Kino has GOT to learn not to get so damn close to folks. You can put those papers up now, I've seen them." Tynie complies and they get the hell out of there.

Heading for the Jeep, Tynie hovers her left hand over the butt of her gun, scanning the parking lot for anyone Kino may have sent to mess with them, not closing the holster release until Bobby has her escorted inside the vehicle. Bobby races to the driver's side, leaps in letting the door slam behind him, and pulls them away from there as fast as he could.

"What the fuck was that Kino on pulling the shit he did?!" Tynie howls as they travel. "I don't know baby, I am just sorry that happened." Bobby apologizes with tones of shame in his voice. "YOU don't need to apologize. I won't take one from Kino though.. That was bullshit!" Tynie refutes. "Yes my Honey." Bobby answers, the remotest sense of remorse eviscerated from his voice. "I say we do the Chinese Buffet thing after we find one in a better area, that way we are less likely to have to point our guns in someone's face." Tynie plans, trying to not let Kino ruin their day with his garbage. Bobby confirms "Sounds like a plan."

Tynie checks the side view mirror, learning basically every car that was in Kino's parking lot had tailed them out of there. "Apparently Kino just lost a shit ton of business, every ride that parked around us there is behind us now." Tynie educates. Bobby checks his side view mirror, her line is corroborated.

One of the other patrons pulls alongside them motioning for Bobby to roll down his window. Once that's done the couple hears "Follow me! I know a better Chinese buffet joint!" Tynie yells back pointing at them "DONE!" The procession of cars flows behind the one who told Bobby and Tynie that, Tynie swears "That other Chinese Buffet Joint is about to be SLAMMED." Fifteen minutes later, the group of cars arrives at Tao's Buffet, Tynie immediately feels it's OK to keep the holster release to her gun closed. Every person hopping out of their vehicles, a flood of closing doors echoes in the day, as Tao's became slammed indeed. The others find seats and begin chatting whilst eating, going about their day.

Tao approached Tynie at a distance that was more comfortable than Kino, earning him a respect bow from her, in perfect martial arts form. Tao returns it and asks "Karate student?" Tynie's answer "Former. Haven't found a school for my style of karate in N.Y. yet, much less cleared that with my husband here. I took Okinawan karate in IL." Tao confesses "I don't teach that style, hardly anyone in this part of New York does. I also doubt your man would be alright with you driving literally across the state for lessons."

Tynie assures "Doubt that too, and since I am now a practicing attorney, I wouldn't have the time." Tao stutters "You're a lawyer?" Tynie whips out her bar card and nods. Tao scans it wondering "What's your retainer scale like?" Tynie's retort "Tao, sweetie. You just donate like five bucks to a charity and text me with the date, time, charity office location and any staffer names ya get. Once I get that text you're paid, in full." Bobby adds "Before ya ask.. She's serious!" Tao bows to her again saying "Thank you Tynie." Tynie bows back declaring "If I can get a number where you can be texted, I will send you my practice line later today." Tao escorts the pair to the best table in the house promising "I'll bring you a business card. Thank you again Tynie."

The two are alone now and Bobby objects "I would not have stopped you from going back to karate. Driving across the state to do that is another story." Tynie affirms "I know that, the way it came out was not how I intended. I am aware we are equals, just that I felt it best to say that we discuss things as one before making any sort of plans." Bobby nods; they stop that conversation with a kiss.

Tao slides the business card on their table silently, and then literally bows away as to not disrupt them. The couple splits for air; Tynie sees the card with a note attached. "Tynie, you and your husband's buffets are on the house, a gratitude gift from one martial artist to another. Just because you aren't currently in lessons does not mean you aren't in the martial arts, at least not to me-Tao" Tynie shows her man, who reads it and smiles as she pockets the business card. They head for the buffet after that, Bobby seeing firsthand just how much she plans to put away. Tao is waiting for them by their table, as they sit down asks about drinks "Diet soda for me." Tynie answers as Bobby holds up two fingers, Tao nods and gets those right away wearing a huge grin.

The two set to eating as their drinks arrive, Tynie stops dead to arise and bow again to Tao. That returned, Tao leaves their table for the time being. "He's a martial arts elder, it's against our inter-artistic creed to not bow to those more advanced than us." Tynie explains before Bobby can ask. Tao overheard that, corroborates "She speaks the truth." Bobby nods, not saying anything against it.

The other patrons are totally lost as they saw what Tynie did, until Tao himself announces across a public address system "Respect is rare these days. The beautiful young lady who kept bowing to me just did something I thought I'd never see again. I am advanced in the martial arts, but also retired from training. Our styles are different; her bows have showed me that the separations between our schools for martial arts aren't as deep as I originally thought." The entire joint erupts in applause after that message ended, Tynie is in tears. She stands again, waving to the others as she claimed "I don't know the acoustics in this place too well, hopefully Tao hears this: It was my honor to honor you like that."

Tao's turn to cry happily, he does while approaching her as he whispers "You just made an older man very happy, young one." They hug and again the place is rocked with cheers, Bobby being the loudest. Tao splits the hug out of respect for the fact this "young one's" husband is close by, Tynie whispers to him "It's an honor being your lawyer, dear beautiful elder." Tao blushes as he departs, the cheers dying down shortly after as everyone went back to eating.

Right after Tao is out of sight, a child approaches Tynie letting her know "Tao's my grandfather, you shall be bragged upon for years to come. Deservedly so."

Tynie's retort "Younger one, please listen: I know your grandfather means well by bragging upon me as you say. That's not why I did as you saw though, you DO know my real reasons right?" The child nods smiling as he claims "I sure do Ms. Tynie, I just hope that I am as amazing at that as you are when I get older." Tynie hugs the child as she says "Younger One.. I know you're trying to honor me with the title you used. I prefer Tynie though. As for you doing as you saw me manage when you get older: Take notes from your grandfather and keep them with you. That'll assure you do as you hope." The child smiles nodding as he releases the hug, responding "Will do."

Bobby and Tynie go for more, he cannot stop proudly smiling. The couple returns to their table to find one more gift on it. They sit down, moving their plates as to not get food on the new item wrapped before them. On top of the box is a card that reads "In the name of honor shown through the ages, respect for all time-Tao" "Oh my God, Tao saw me with his grandkid." Tynie trails off as she goes to open the item. In the box was a framed Martial Arts blackbelt, knotted as if being worn with another message "Young One, you have shown me things that I thought were deceased in society. Your love for humanity seeped through when I was around you. I'm honored to have you in my life. My grandson spoke truth on my name: You shall be bragged upon for years. He will as you say "take notes" from me on how to continue the love he saw in you. Thank you for proving that good people still exist. That makes you a blackbelt to my heart, hence the one I am now giving you-Tao"

The "Younger One" approaches Bobby, and upon seeing Tynie cry, wonders "Sir, is she OK?" Bobby nods, replying "Please Tell Tao for us that this is sacred and shall be cherished. Oh and call me Bobby." The child nods replying as he walked away backwards to show the pair respect "Enjoy your buffet guys, I will get the message to my grandpa right away Bobby."

Tynie rolls up the sleeve that covered her cross tattoo, quickly kissing it once in celebration. They eat again, the child insists on keeping them in drinks til they leave with Tao helping him. "This is our permanent Chinese Buffet as far as I am concerned." Tynie informs. "Totally!" Bobby concludes. Tynie spotting Tao one more time bows to him then stating proudly "Our honors have just begun." Tao bows in return, agreeing "Thank you Young One. You're right."

Bobby and Tao shake hands since Tynie's gift was in Bobby's arms. That all done, the couple walks out hip-to-hip heading back for Bobby's Jeep. Tynie "Bumps" the pocket that held Bobby's keys, remotely unlocking the ride.

Tynie's escorted inside, handed her latest gift, which she holds nearly as tight as Bobby tends to get. Once her door is closed, Bobby goes to the driver's side shutting the door behind him. As they pull away Tynie plots "This should get hung by my full sized law license. In martial arts this is an OBSCENELY high honor, which is why I bawled when I got it." Bobby boasts "Great place for it Honey, I will do that later. You should be honored, it isn't every day that kind of respect is shown to people."

Surprisingly enough, Bobby's phone didn't go off once, which the couple figured was a break for them. Upon arriving home, Tynie gets out while trying to keep a firm grip on the new honor she got as a gift. Her door shut behind her, Bobby hops out and as his door closes, then goes to get her shoulder bag from the compartment in the back. She awaits him by her door, not being held up long before the entire Jeep is locked. Bobby walks up, temporarily taking her honor gift just long enough for Tynie to slide the shoulder bag onto her left side. Tynie retakes her honor gift, cradling it in her arms as Bobby holds her with one arm heading for their home.

The front door opened before Tynie can try to "Bump" his pocket again, she heads straight for the couch. Setting her honor gift beside her, the shoulder bag is unloaded onto the coffee table, both her phones are turned back on, Tynie then goes to check her sugars. Again she's in decent range, repacking that kit, she places it with her badge holder and gun inside the shoulder bag prior to moving that to the floor.

Bobby walks up going for her honor gift saying "You kick back love. I'll be right back." Tynie waits til the box with that sacred item is in his firm grasp before kicking off her shoes and stretching out. Tynie's personal phone goes off and it's Steve saying in a text that Kino's got shut down for running without a license and several counts of intimidating female guests. An order to add her to that list with the enhancement that she and Bobby BOTH had to draw their concealed weapons and have an employee pull Kino away given Steve complies immediately.

Tynie then goes for her practice phone, texting Tao. "Dear Beautiful Elder, it's Tynie. We met earlier, and I am your lawyer as of today. Here's how you reach me. In Honor across the ages for all Time- Young One."

Tao replies saying the same thing about honors and that he will keep her number for future contact before that phone is set with her personal phone inside the shoulder bag.

Bobby comes back, holding a hand out for her, Tynie then being lead to her office. A glance at where her law license and bar exam results were hung reveals he totally re-did the arrangement to accent the new gift. Tynie is astonished at that, only able to mutter out soft thank you's to him. Bobby scoops her up into his arms, planting the redefinition of a hot kiss on Tynie's lips, figuring that would cause a mutual show of passion better suited to speak than words.

They separate from that, only because a lack of oxygen mandated it before heading out of that room. Tynie walks backwards, refusing to turn her back on the blackbelt hanging up on her wall until she's on the other side of the doorway, getting Bobby to do the same. They make it back to the couch, Tynie waiting for her man to be seated prior to getting comfortable, which happened moments later. "Babe, we totally tag teamed on an asshole!" Tynie boasts. "How?" Bobby wonders. "Steve texted, apparently Kino's didn't have a license and I was the LAST bitch Kino pulled that shit on. Especially once Steve found out we had to draw our guns and a worker had to peel Kino away from me."

Bobby looks as if someone ripped his heart from his chest hearing what Tynie called herself, and then explains "Honey, you are beyond gorgeous inside and out, the term you used about my woman doesn't fit that at all. In my eyes that word to depict yourself is the ultimate self-bash, you know what your doing that causes my heart. Other than that we are one on many fronts, for that I am honored." Tynie nods, awestruck yet happy as the woman she is: One madly in love with Bobby.

He kicks off his shoes, only to get his feet rubbed by Tynie the minute she gets a hold of them. "The way my sexy man has run about these past two days, this is needed." Tynie decrees. Bobby moans in relaxation as that massage transpires. His feet set upon her lap so that he's the one fully stretched out causes Bobby to clear his throat. Tynie lifts his legs from her lap, switching about so her legs are on his before her feet are given a massage. Her returning the relaxed moans, Bobby continues before she lowers her legs from his lap. Bobby then pulls her gently towards him by guiding her left shoulder near his hip, getting Tynie to melt across his lap. "This cannot be comfortable for my King, allow me to move and make room for you to stretch out." Tynie overrules.

"Don't you worry, I'm fine." Bobby defines. "You sure as hell are!" Tynie vows. Bobby blushes at that, noting the elation in his wife's eyes silently. Reaching beside him, Bobby pulls out Tynie's chocolates, slipping them into her mouth one at a time. Tynie changes up that move, basically making it to where they split the chocolates while kissing. Several repeats of this happen before Bobby slurs "Oooh baby's got new moves." She nods smiling at that, nothing else uttered about it. Tynie then goes for the chocolates doing for him as she obtained, only to get her new moves used by the man her heart swoons over.

The box emptied at a later point Tynie goes to throw it away, arising from his lap slowly. Scoring up her shoulder bag, Tynie rids of that box with a switch to her hips. Bobby's eyes trail her every move, him joining her in moments. Turning around so their eyes meet, Tynie gives her best "Come hither sexy" look. Bobby grabs her up and races for their room. Tynie is wrapped about in Bobby's powerful arms during that trek, secretly aware of what is on his mind.

Making it back to their room Tynie shuts the door with her foot; Bobby's phone is laid abruptly on his end table the same second that her shoulder bag is slid to her side of the bed. They both frantically get out of their clothes, each one aching for more than just cuddles and kisses. A mutual approach with kisses and pawings across each other's bodies, the pair heads for the bed together. Tynie lies on her back, getting Bobby to pounce atop her and kiss from her lips to just above her hipline.

Her hands entangled in his curls, moans of anticipation and sheer lust exit her mouth, serving as pleas for his lovemaking. Looking into Tynie's eyes from her navel, Bobby sees a fiery yearning and a nearing loss of her control. Releasing his curls, Tynie awaits the opportunity to wrap her arms around him while getting her world rocked to its core. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby has full-force rammed himself inside her, she is about to be given ferocious sex. Tynie's arms and legs wrap around him as tightly as she could, Bobby takes her with an animal-in-heat fervor. Neither can speak, only guttural howls of erotic need escape their lips. Bobby then flips onto his back, with her winding up on top, not missing a beat in his thrusts that whole time.

Tynie then grinds against him as hard as she can, trying to give Bobby as wild as she got. Bobby paws at her back while that was done to him, the manhood tearing her up on the inside swelling within Tynie.

She nears a hellaciously wild climax, grabbing Bobby's hips to shove his damn near concrete hard erection deeper into her person. His name bellowed as loud as she could manage, that edge breached for her about him. Bobby soon after reaches an explosion of his own, yelling her name as loudly as he could when it strikes. Tynie lands atop him, that mutual release is ridden out, the two doing so while cuddling and kissing. Softly she boasts to him at the same time trying to catch her breath "Damn…." Bobby pets her hair replying just as lacking in breaths "Hell yeah.."

Once they finally get their breath back, Tynie rolls over to lie at his hip. Bobby has one arm follow her to his hip as to keep her held closely, getting Tynie to snuggle him by lying on her right side and adjusting her arm to be draped over his. She rests her head on his pecs, saying in a low-yet-happy tone "Thank you for everything. Especially THAT my Divine One!" "You are more than welcome my Goddess.." He tells her softly. They cuddle up afterwards each one contently spent and relaxing for a time. As they recuperated slowly, each one flittered kisses upon the other's lips as the main way to be grateful for what they just shared. The couple arises from that at the same time a while later, smiles glowingly etched across their faces.

Their cuddle is broken from, for that time being as Tynie slowly reaches for her shoulder bag, unloading most of its contents onto her end table. Their phones stay silent even after Tynie got new clients that day. She checks her sugars before returning to his embrace; again she's alright on that, the kit re-set to be taken should they travel again. Bobby has the pillows arranged so they can halfway sit up as he holds her again, Tynie slides excitedly into his waiting arms. More time burns slowly as the couple is entangled in each other's arms, gladly going unattended to by the pair. "My Queen, I love and worship you." Bobby swears.

"My King, I worship and love you as well." She vows.

Some time after, Tynie heads for the shower telling him "Relax my Divine One. I will be back." Bobby leans against the pillows to await her, still smiling as big as earlier. Hearing the water run, he then hops off the bed taking the shot to put away her half of everything they'd bought. Bobby's back where she last saw him just as Tynie exits the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Tynie heads to get dressed again, Bobby goes to get cleaned up, unbeknownst to Tynie having one more thing planned for them. After she's changed, Tynie races to put away what she got him. Lying just as he did when she came back into the room, Bobby appears to her. Providing a brief kiss to Tynie, Bobby requests "Relax my Goddess, I will be back." Tynie complies with a smile. Returning to his wife's side, Bobby poses "Baby in the mood for a party?" Leaping off the bed to meet him Tynie squeals "YES!"

Gathering everything off their end tables, Tynie and Bobby trek to the living room. A gap appears between them as Bobby texts Steve "Ok. NOW!" Catching up to her, Bobby slips his hands over Tynie's eyes guiding her the rest of the way to the couch. The second they're seated, Bobby moves his hands from her eyes, everyone else who mattered yells "LOVE YOU TYNIE!" Everything they scored up from their bedroom end tables is then laid out on the coffee table.

A fully decked out party scene before her, each person there finds seats as Steve announces "Our little shit, I mean Tynie, has made history in the past two days. First she passes the N.Y. State bar exam with the third highest score in state history on the FIRST shot. Secondly she creates a social project that is now backed by the N.Y. State Bar, the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Which is based on how she handles clients whom, by her own words, "Are too rich for legal aid, yet too broke to afford a lawyer." We love ya kid!" Cheers bounce off her living room walls as what Steve told Tynie strikes her ears and heart simultaneously.

The second the applause dies down, Tynie requires "Yo Steve run that last part by me again." Steve attaches "That was the OTHER thing I managed today. I bumped into the President of the N.Y. State Bar on my way out of court. Once he heard what you wanted for the project, he signed off on a special affidavit sponsoring it on the behalf of every lawyer in this state!" Tynie launches off the couch celebrating, as everyone else there follows suit. Bobby hopped off the couch to be next to her, again being the loudest person cheering. Sasha and TreMarkis hug Tynie in congratulations before she's taken to the guestroom with an entertainment center. The others pop bottles of champagne, drinks distributed amongst everyone there.

Snacks and libations shared for a while, everyone who had to drive home only having one, the party went on for a time.

TreMarkis texted his sister saying Sasha felt bad for not being down there with them. "Nonsense dude, that baby comes FIRST! She and I will find other ways to celebrate later.. Show her this text." Tynie refutes. Their phone set down as if in sync with each other after that, nobody else's would go off prior to folk's leaving. A couple hours later, TreMarkis is whisking Sasha to his car headed for home, Tynie walking them to the door saying for she and Bobby "We love you. Be safe. TreMarkis. You know what to do." That vehicle driving off, the other couples follow them in succession: Steve and Treena, then Charlie and Nessa, TreMarion and Lysa, lastly Rose and Bruno. Same pattern as was seen with TreMarkis, every ride except those belonging to Tynie and Bobby is gone from their driveway a few hours later.

Once they're alone, Tynie and Bobby handle cleaning up.

"Can today kick anymore ass?" Tynie wonders. Bobby eludes "Come with me." Curious, she follows him winding up in their garage. Before her are Two Harleys, both hers, One with TGAAL2 on the plates and the other having MYGODDYS. Tynie's jaw slams down so fast it actually pops from the shock, Bobby gently setting it back with one finger under her chin. "I got to get my man a second Harley then. We are equals, at each other's hips and all." She stammers out.

"Another day my Goddess." Bobby answers prior to kissing her again. Her arms around his shoulders in that duration, Bobby scoops her legs up from under her as to threshold chariot her back to the couch.

They sit and relax for a bit, their souls bathing in the positives of the day for a period. Not once in that day did the area of her right arm supposed to be braced bother her in the least, which comes as a huge comfort to them both. Later, Tynie gathers her phones and after a final check of her sugars, again she's fine on that. The kit is set back for use later, then slid inside her shoulder bag. That grabbed up, Tynie arises offering Bobby a hand. Instead of taking it to be helped off the couch, he kisses the back and gets up beside her. Walking together arm-in-arm they head back to their room, her shoulder bag is again unloaded onto her end table as they aim for the bed.

Both her phones set to charge and her diabetic kit, slid behind them, Tynie decides to slide in awaiting her man prior to covering up. Bobby catches a glimpse his wife's firearm and badge holder on her other outfit, placing them on her dresser for the night. The next thing Tynie sees is Bobby coming to bed. The minute he lies down, she pulls the covers over the two, they join up in a cuddle and last deep kiss for the day before sleeping.

"At Each Other's Hips" now means more than a simple means to depict equality for them, it now serves a more socially encompassing in heaven who watch above them daily are celebrating every positivity to hit the pair that day.

Happiness abounded the couple, those that matter, new friends, and the "At Each Other's Hips Project" will stand to better lives. Just as Tynie intended…


	22. Ch 22

Title: Secret Talents Unveiled

Rating: M (Language and situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order Characters, the others are Mine. _Loved by a Divine One_ is a song of my own creation as well.

Tynie wakes up still entrenched in Bobby's arms, first thing they do is share a very passionate kiss. Time doesn't exist in the couple's minds as the affection is shared, it takes longer than usual to separate from, even due to a lack of oxygen rearing its head. When they do split from that, each one is glowing and all smiles, arising from the bed together. Today is the day Tynie rids of the brace and pins from that wreck with the BMW. "I love you." Tynie and Bobby say as one, heading separately to get ready for what lie ahead.

Tynie's glad to be close to having her arm freed of the pins, having been pretty much forced to live with those things for a good chunk of the recent time with Bobby. Not having a damn clue on what to wear, she takes a bit to finally be changed. Bobby waited on the edge of the bed as Tynie mentally debated on her outfit. Finally finding the leather biker gear, she manages to get a black t-shirt to go with it.

"He hasn't had much time to just enjoy himself these past few days. I'm going to try like hell to change that once these damned pins are out of me." Tynie plots under her breath as she walks right up on her husband. Soon Tynie's sliding onto Bobby's lap the second she can. "I love you, and my heart keeps telling me to make today as much a relaxer for you as I can." Tynie admits, noticing Bobby's staring at her and the outfit.

"I have had fun these past few days, celebrating my wife's big heart and accomplishments. As soon as we get back from your pins being removed, we take things from there. Yes, we will both relax." Bobby relays. Tynie leans her head on his left shoulder, sighs lovingly, and then nods. Dr. Rhoads had taken off her cast; she was hoping he'd remove her pins. "So where do I drive us to for getting rid of these damned pins?" Tynie ponders. "Dr. Rhoads's office. I arranged that while my baby debated what to wear." Bobby answers. Tynie laughs "And you say I can get shit done!" "Who do ya think taught me?" Bobby jokes. Tynie blushes while half-bowing to that, getting him to burst into chuckles with her.

The others texted Tynie's personal phone saying that they were meeting up to plan the rest of TreMarkis and Sasha's wedding that day, so coming to Tynie's would not be possible. Before she can say it back, they knew to alert her if anyone needs anything. A wish to and from all for a good day, the phone's stashed in her shoulder bag. Tynie spins away from Bobby just long enough to plot a couple of surprises for him through a text to Steve.

"The others won't be by today, they're planning Sasha and TreMarkis's wedding." Tynie informs. Bobby nods realizing that the sacred day for Tynie's brother is coming up soon. Tynie's personal phone is texted one more time to see if they could hold the wedding there, getting that confirmed by reply, the device being stashed in her shoulder bag afterwards. "I get to host a wedding!" Tynie squeals. "Sweet!" Bobby cheers.

Tynie hated to get out of her man's lap, but had to check her sugars, pretty soon finding out she was good. The kit repacked, her phones holstered, the shoulder bag was then totally loaded. Bobby stood up, whispering in his wife's ear "You look so damn good..." Tynie leans into him giddily, catching him wearing a similar outfit. Tynie slurs out "Yeahh baby... oooohh!"

They each are blushing, as Bobby sees her pull off something never before done in his presence. The shoulder bag is scored up from the strap by her left foot, lifted to her hip before that arm slides the strap up to her shoulder. Tynie laughs the whole time that was managed, that initiated by the sight of Bobby's jaw dropping basically straight to his feet. "I guess you haven't seen how flexible I am in its entirety yet." She teases, causing him to shake his head with a grin. Checking the shoulder bag, she finds her badge holder with all its contents and her gun are in the bottom. "Thanks babe... love you." Bobby hears, his reply being. "Love you too, and it wasn't a problem."

Steve texted Tynie's personal phone back saying her favor would be done a few hours after she had her pins removed, as that device is set by her practice phone in the shoulder bag. She then takes out all the phones to alter the voicemail message, completely reloading the shoulder bag moments later.

Bobby watched as she got all that taken care of, wondering why Tynie won't stop giggling, which makes him wonder "What is so funny?" "That's for me to know and you to uncover later." She evades. He then mouths "Wait here." Tynie grins nodding, watching Bobby walk away retrieving what he'd need for their time out. "I hate to leave his hip, but love to watch that sexy man walk away." Tynie purred under her breath. Bobby is beet red blushing as he arrives next to her, that being his reply for the moment. Arms around each other, they head out to get their day begun. The keys to Tynie's SUV obtained by Bobby as they get to the front door, she opens it. Right as he locks up their house, Tynie grabs the keys from her husband. Bobby giggles at that, taking Tynie up into his arms to carry her to the vehicle.

Her SUV behind the couple, Tynie is set down by the driver's door, giving her just enough time to remotely unlock the ride and hop in, shutting the door with her left arm before setting the shoulder bag in the center console's compartment using her right. He waited for that to happen before broodingly strutting to his side hearing this from his wife from outside the vehicle, muttering "Oooh Dayum!" Just as Bobby went to open the door, she pops it for him from inside, Bobby getting checked out as he gets in, as Tynie notices his face is plastered with a deep red blush.

That door closed, the couple meet over the center console for another deep kiss. Splitting from that, smiles abound as Tynie drives them away this time. Bobby then goes for the shoulder bag to get her phones that way if they go off one of the two can answer. "How do I make my man as relaxed as possible today?" She ponders. "We get these pins out of you, and then we enjoy the day together, see what happens. Like I said, we will wind up relaxing." He retorts, getting her to smile.

Even though Bobby had gotten the phones out so the calls could be responded to, not once did they go off during that trek. Arriving at Dr. Rhoads's office, Tynie parks the SUV as her phones are placed back inside the shoulder bag. Grabbing that before hopping out to escort her husband gave Bobby just enough time to hop out and meet her on the driver's side as his door slams. She exits the ride, shutting the door with a hip switch prior to leaning into Bobby's awaiting one-armed hug.

They walk in without a gap between them, Dr. Rhoads meeting them at the door. "I hear tale you are a lawyer with a social project and the third highest bar exam results in state history." Tynie hears. "That's no tale, it's the truth." Dr. Rhoads learns, before informing "Congrats, this pin removal is on the house. Call it a gift for your recent accomplishments." The couple nods to that as they're welcomed inside heading to a room for the removal of those pins. Twenty minutes and a local anesthetic later, Tynie is freed of what had caused her right arm to be partially restrained for the bulk of the recent history. Dr. Rhoads hugged by her, the couple leaves.

Arriving at the SUV, everything happened similarly as when they left the house. Tynie kisses him before they drive away, using her right arm to scale his broad back and shoulders en route to getting her hand inside his curls. Her hair then getting stroked away from her face by his left hand in that kiss, passions celebrating the final piece of reminder regarding a hellish wreck being gladly taken from the two. Flitter kisses to each other's lips as they split from that, boastful smiles abound their lips. Bobby leans back first, his wife driving them away from the doctor's office minutes later.

Rock Center music store appears to the couple as again the SUV is parked, everything occurs as it did at Dr. Roads' office. Bobby's curious as to why they are there, only to see Tynie grab up a V-necked electric guitar with red flames on it. The workers and every patron's minds are blown with Tynie playing various guitar riffs from different music genres in a perfect mix... literally having her eyes closed. Tynie opens her eyes to a store-wide standing ovation including metal heads flashing the hand sign while bowing. A wave given to her evident fans, Bobby standing guard beside her. The owner's in the crowd, approaching Tynie to say "Everything ya want is on the house, that fucking ROCKED!" Tynie bows, replying "Thanks. That best cover my man too!" The owner, Kip, nods answering "Absolutely." The guitar she chose, with top-of-the line accessories and amps chosen for her, Bobby sets off to get similar quality stuff for himself. The metal heads spot someone that was gunning up too tightly to their new rock idol, as one they body-surf him out of the store.

Bobby saw that, and soon as the metal heads returned, they learn "Get yourselves top-of-the-line everything... it's on me. You guys were awesome for what you did. This is my way to thank you. I'm your apparent rock idol's husband Bobby, her name's Tynie." Handshakes all around, the metal heads obey immediately. Everything paid for in terms of that troupe, they approach Tynie at an honorable distance, cheering "Tynie you ROCKED!" She bows, answering "Thanks for backing my man up with that creepy fucker who kept rolling up on me too closely." The metal heads nod smiling as their new instruments and accessories are held up "He already thanked us, and we'd do that for any lady."

Tynie nods as Bobby asks "Hey guys want a picture with your new idol?" Tynie is then body-surfed to the front as that group circled her, the shot taken by Kip's camera which Bobby was handed as they posed. "You all get a copy of this picture, as soon as I get it printed off." Kip says getting his camera back, as well as Bobby's number so he can pick up the copy for his wife.

Tynie walks up to Kip vowing "We WILL be back, those metal heads did something for me that I never thought the younger people believed in." Kip replies "They're my nephews and sons. I taught them that, glad they made you happy."

Bobby asks "Where'd you learn to play like THAT?" Tynie expounds "I was never taught per se, learned those songs by playing them trying to match how they sounded. There are only a few styles I won't listen to, especially anything with lyrics that demean women." The metal heads answer as one "Tynie, you pulled off riffs we cannot get PERFECTLY... and we HAVE been taught!"

Tynie bows to that, flashing the hand sign with both hands as she arose. Bobby's shocked and proud of her simultaneously, realizing that there isn't all that much Tynie cannot do. The couple's items around them, the apparent leader of the metal heads, Jarid approaches inquiring "Bobby, I don't want to be rude but I was wondering: Are you cool with us carrying this out to your car?" "How about you guys carry half? Leave your items here til ya get back, that way nobody is trying to haul too much." Tynie leaps in with Bobby nodding to back the idea. The couple's items half taken from around them, they and the metal heads go for her SUV.

Tynie is able to remotely unlock her vehicle while carrying the new guitar, only to have Jarid put it inside a leather box-style case and load it gingerly in the trunk with the rest of the instruments and accessories. "Jarid, you keep that up and someday a chick is going to deem you divine." Tynie tells him before giving out hugs to them all with Bobby waiting beside them. "I hope so Tynie." Jarid peeps. "Trust her; I am just like you in that regard man." Bobby adds as the troupe lines up to shake his hand.

Tynie closes the trunk then darts around to open their doors. Another metal head sees that, Bryan, whom mopes "We shoulda done that for her." Jarid retorts "Typically yes opening the door for a woman is a good thing. Some people are kind of hinky about their cars being touched in some ways, we didn't know if she was." Tynie intrudes "Bryan, you sweetheart, Jarid's right. I am grateful for what y'all did; only Bobby or I touch my car like that though." Bryan nods understanding with a smile as they go back inside. Bobby has hopped in by that point, not wanting to end his woman's time with obvious revelers rudely. Tynie slides in, they kiss just as they did at the doctor's office before she drives them off.

"Everyplace I go, I become famous. Holy hell..." Tynie mutters while driving. "You also better lives and blow minds." Bobby attaches. "Now to get my man a new Harley... OOOPS!" Tynie blurts. They burst out laughing at that, each one smiling as largely as their jaws would let happen. Back to G.N.'s they head, Tynie being serious about getting that motorcycle. Everything happened as before when they pulled up, G.N. meeting them at the door. "Man, I need your most badass bike, biggest engine, the whole nine." Tynie informs before concluding with a pointed finger aimed at Bobby "For him." G.N. nods leading her to just as she sought out. "Ohh HELL YEAH!" The couple shouts upon seeing the bike, Tynie spinning around to pay for it. "If I give ya my address, can you have that badboy delivered?" She asks G.N. who replies "Certainly." Her credit card swiped, address written down, delivery set up, the next thing to handle is the plates. "I was thinking MyDivine1 or MyKingz" Tynie says softly as G.N. electronically files for the new plates. "I can get you the first one." G.N. says getting a mouthed "Do it!" An alert saying the plates are filed for and being sent to the mailing address for the credit card hits the computer screen.

G.N. getting hugged, Tynie's credit card returned the next thing heard is "Hold it right there, this screen says you're Tynie Goren: are you the same Tynie Goren who created the "At Each Other's Hips Project?" G.N. asks. "Sure am." Tynie concludes. G.N. relates "The head of the N.Y. Bar Association is my brother in-law; he praised you like some kind of deity. Your credit card will be credited back for the bike. Can't do that for the plates though. The bike's a gift." G.N. damn near gets tackled to his ass by the hug Tynie gives him, and when he's stable on his feet again her practice line is given him. "It'll be a pleasure to be your lawyer." She says. "Retainer? Legal fees?" G.N. ponders. "Simple, text me at the line I just gave ya: the day, time, location, any staffer names, and charity name when you donate like five bucks. I get that and you're paid." Tynie answers. "Before you even go there: she's serious." Bobby chimes in seeing G.N. stunned. G.N. writes all that down beside the line to reach her, nodding. The couple wave to him as they head out.

"I guess I should re-do that who I don't know list." Tynie jokes as their ride is unlocked. "Probably." Bobby chirps as she escorts him inside, closing his door behind her. Tynie then struts to the driver's side with a glowing grin on her face. "Ooh DAMN!" Bobby hoots as she made it to the other side of the SUV. Getting in wearing the same blush she got prior, Tynie slides the shoulder bag inside the center console, shutting the door behind her. Bobby tries his hand at leaping towards her for a kiss, getting leapt at in reply. The second they split up from that Tynie purrs "I cannot wait to see my stud on that Harley, oooooh!" Bobby blushes as he responds "Nor can I wait to see my Sexy on one of your Harleys, ohhhhhhhh!" Tynie settles back and drives them home after that, just three more gifts awaiting her man. What she was clueless about then is he had a surprise for her.

"Where are we going to put this music stuff?" Bobby asks. "Ohhhh you'll see." Tynie eludes, going for her personal phone. Steve just texted saying her gift was done and the house had been locked up. A confirming reply, her phone returned to the shoulder bag before she drives them home. A giggle slips past Tynie's lips while they travel, causing Bobby to wonder what's up. "I can't tell ya that... it's all in the presentation." She says cutting his thought pattern completely off. They both laugh at that, Bobby making a mental note to try the line on her sometime.

They arrive back home, as Tynie gets her shoulder bag from the center console Bobby hops out going for the trunk. His door shut behind him, Tynie races to catch up unspokenly forbidding Bobby an overburdening load. Again their items are split in half, Tynie closing the trunk and locking the vehicle by bumping the remote in her pocket. Side-by-Side they head in, the front door getting unlocked by Bobby slipping the keys from his wife's pocket. With a quick spin, Tynie manages to lock up behind them even with the load of new items still in her grasp.

"Follow me lover..." She insists to Bobby upon returning to his hip. Bobby trails her right past the new legal office and walks square into a new room. Five minutes later, Tynie's setting the new guitars in their stands, with the cords beside them as Bobby glares over the room smiling. The jazz guitar, with all the items gotten alongside it are set dead center. "Baby, this is awesome!" He brags.

"Glad you like it." She replies going to help him with the remainder of their music items. Everything set down; Tynie gets picked up into a very tight hug and spun about by Bobby who says "I love you!" Tynie melts happily into that, sighing and content. Once set upon her feet, she confesses "You aren't the only one who can send Steve on a sneak mission." Bobby burst into laughter at that, aware she was right nonetheless.

He carries her to the couch, setting her down before stating "You relax here... Be back soon." She nods before unloading her shoulder bag onto the coffee table. Refusing to fully stretch out so he can sit next to her, Tynie leans back as far as she can. "Why is my Queen not stretched out and fully relaxed?" Bobby asks from the kitchen. "I wanted to give my King room on the couch so we could cuddle." Tynie answers. Bobby knew Tynie loved being in his arms like that, so nothing else was said. Unknown to her, Tao's delivers and Bobby just arranged that. Bobby appears before Tynie, sliding onto the couch and grabbing her up at the same time. "I love you so much. From here on out, my King is the one stretched out on the couch relaxed. You've flown about with me a lot lately, barely taking time for you to mellow out. It's only fair." Tynie defines. "Actually, I would rather we both mellow out together. Each one taking care of the other when it's needed." Bobby counters.

Aside from when the other's texted about the wedding and Steve plotting with Tynie, their phones were relatively silent that day. A knock at the door, Bobby answers it to reveal the Younger One and Tao himself. Tynie leaps to her feet, clearing the coffee table before bowing as she landed. Tao is impressed, returning the bow to her as the Younger One hands over their food. "By the way, my name is Tariyu. It's been great serving you guys."

Tynie races to hug Tao and Tariyu, whispering to Tariyu "I'm still going to regard you as the younger one. Given how ya want to be respectable in society... take that as a term of honor." Tariyu accepts "Certainly." Tao is silently stunned by how fast his grandkid and his lawyer are friends. Bobby shakes Tariyu's hand informing him softly "She spoke for me too." Tariyu whispers back "Figured that." Tao and Tynie hug then bow sharing "It's an honor." Tao and Tariyu leave, apparently Bobby already covered everything. That was not the main surprise as Tynie would discover later.

The couple re-enter their home, Tynie again locking up. The items from her shoulder bag as well as it moved to an end table, their food is splayed across the coffee table. A bottle of sake is set dead central on that table, with the oriental glasses to go with it; both were given alongside the take-out. "It's all in the presentation. I can't tell you how I managed this." Bobby states. The take-out shared romantically, Tynie goes to pop open the sake for them. Each one having a glass of that poured, Bobby toasts "To the woman who redefines phenomenal and sexy more with every passing day. Everything I am is and shall eternally be yours. I worship you like THAT my Love. MY Tynie Goren." Tynie is floored, toasting back "To the man who has bettered my life, who is evermore sexy with each passing day. Everything I am is and shall forever be yours. I worship you like THAT MY Bobby Goren."

They smile and clink glasses before sipping the drink. The sake's potency makes them grateful the bottle wasn't huge, as they are finished consuming it for now after a few glasses. Bobby recaps the bottle, taking it to the fridge as Tynie carried the glasses to be hand washed, babying them into the sink.

Returning to the couch, Tynie somehow is able to check her sugars after the sake rendered her very intoxicated. Showing the number and the notes on warning levels to Bobby, Tynie finds out she's good again. Repacking the kit she places it inside the shoulder bag, leaving the phones out in case they go off. "You just had a very interesting way to find out when my levels are dangerous." Tynie laughs. "Sure did, please don't try to check that while under the influence again." Bobby objects. Tynie then slides into Bobby's arms, figuring it was best to relax until some of the sake's effects wore off. Bobby takes her into a really tight hug, leaning back as far as he could onto the couch as they both kicked back. Nothing was uttered between them for a while, each just glad to be with the other relaxing.

As Tynie's trademark bizarre luck would have it, not once did any of their phones go off while they were in that state, the pair was very grateful for that. Tynie later slowly breaks the hold Bobby had on her to repack the shoulder bag with her phones, causing him to pocket his. That done, he arises holding a hand out for her, again getting to witness some more of her dexterity. The trick she did with her left side earlier was completed by her right, stunning Bobby once more. "Is there ANYTHING you can't do?" He ponders. "Live without you and your love." Tynie relates. A surprise snuggle-as-they-stand given him, Bobby hears her heart beat as if to say "She means this." Bobby kisses the hand closest to him and says "Nor could I live without you and your love."

They head for the garage hip-to-hip, Bobby opening the door by a remote hanging on the wall as G.N. Himself delivers the bike she got him, plates attached. Bobby sees "MyDivine1" on the plates, Tynie getting scooped up into a threshold carry hold as Bobby elates "I love you!" G.N. hands Tynie the keys to the bike and leaves silently. Bobby sets her down as Tynie plants the keys on him, each knowing that neither was in the right state to drive the couple returns inside. Tynie shuts the garage using the same means Bobby opened it. Winding up back on the couch for a bit, Tynie makes it to where Bobby is laid across her lap.

Stroking his curls with her right hand she elates "The best thing about my life is that you are loving and devotedly in it." Bobby spins a bit so he can traipse her hair with his fingers saying "Your love and devotion are the best parts of my life..." They kiss again, Tynie folding herself in half to make that easier on her man's neck given how Bobby was rested. When the two break off the affections, Bobby sees his wife basically compacted above him. "That's got to hurt my Queen." He worries. "Not really... double-hinged tailbones rock like that!" She chuckles. "I never knew you had a double-hinged tailbone, learn something new every day." He replies. "Actually you've learned a few things about me today." Tynie jokes and they both laugh.

"Damn! I forgot to get us chocolate covered cherries; it'd be PERFECT for how my King is mellowing out now." Tynie grumbles. "Angel, we have forever. If I am not mistaken, you once said it's not a good idea to cram things into one day." Bobby replies, getting her to smile enormously. "The only bad part about my guitar talents is I don't have enough time to learn the wedding march. The songs I melded today took a month to learn and mesh like that." Tynie declares. "The solution to that is in three words: Their vow renewal." Bobby mentions. "GENIUS!" She squeals. He arises from her lap, seeing a hint of more surprises in store written in her eyes.

On her feet, she repacks her shoulder bag, sliding it to her left arm before reaching out to help Bobby off the couch. He soon takes her hand, and they go for the music room. The minute they get in that room, Tynie pulls a leather recliner out of one of the corners. "Sit back my King, relax." Bobby complies as she goes straight for her new guitar, setting everything up just as she liked it with the amps. "I call this one Loved by a Divine One." Tynie says as she plays a ballad style rhythm.

Bobby hears her sing out "_My life has been heaven since you walked in. Time ticks by as my heart soars, taking my soul with it. Your love is my everything, devotion abounding. Even the best words cannot explain it, all my attempts still fail. My essence of person flies in the awareness of your passion. Romance with simplest things, every tick of life ya leave me smiling. Deemed a Goddess by one whom shows me new ways to bestow love by the rise of every day's sun. Honored to be loved by a Divine One. Material evidence of our affection shared, the depths of us already see the devotion. Loved by a Divine One, I stand proudly. Happier than depiction that I get to call you mine eternally. Cherished by a Genius of life and love, a man who shows me boundless content. Loved by a Divine One, hell yeah because of that my life is at its best._ _Loved by a Divine One, a Goddess I stand as by a Divine One, that way for living I cherish constantly. Loved by a Divine One, proud to be so. I love you Bobby Goren... more than words can ever let you know..."_

She plays out a romantic ballad-style ending, staring dead on into his eyes praying the truth of those words hits him without her making another peep. She then shuts off the amps placing her guitar and the cord beside them with the guitar babied into its stand, barely breaking the gaze he's getting.

Bobby stands from the recliner, setting it back to upright proudly grinning from ear-to-ear. "Baby, that was beautiful. You can really sing." Tynie grins back grabbing him up into her arms "Thanks lover." She mumbles, grateful to be held in his arms when he plants a wildly deep kiss on her lips, as her knees weaken. Trying to keep things equal, Tynie does her best to give him the same degree of kiss she got.

In the duration of that love display, Tynie is whisked out of the music room able to shut the door with her foot. The couple arrives in the living room again, sitting on the couch together simultaneously. Tynie is amazed by that as Bobby tells her "You aren't the only one with talents that were hidden." She giggles "I guess not." Leaning into Bobby's ear, she concludes "That display of your power! MM! MM!" He blushingly attributes "Only for you my Goddess." Tynie melts into his lap much like she had him earlier, sighing. Bobby's phone goes off, and upon answering it, he learns the others want to have the wedding this weekend. Confirming that in a reply, that device is set aside. "We are hosting a wedding Saturday. TreMarkis just texted me." Bobby declares "YAY!" Tynie squeals.

"So gorgeous, anything else ya want to do?" They ask each other at once. "That's up to you." The couple answers simultaneously before laughing. "OK, any other talents you have that I don't yet know of?" Tynie ponders. "Why tell you when I can show you?" Bobby replies, getting her curiosity piqued. She arises from his lap reluctantly-yet-in-wonder, allowing Bobby to make good on the implications of his response. He gets up and sets off for the kitchen to make her the most romantic dinner to date.

As if to yet again read his mind, Tynie lays back across the couch to await the surprise. His Italian side shining through in what he fixed for them, as the meal is cooking Bobby giggles sensing her mind is about to be blown. Tynie wonders what is up with her man's chuckles, figuring it best to stay where she is and find out when everything's ready.

Some time after, Bobby is before her as Tynie launches off the couch to meet him. Bobby grabs her up with one arm, using the hand from the other one to cover her eyes as Tynie's lead to the kitchen. Seated with a space for him next to her, Tynie's eyes are uncovered to reveal a spread of Italian dishes by candlelight. Her right hand racing to cover a shocked expression hitting her lips Tynie mutters "My God, Ohh Bobby." He slinks beside her, with one more surprise: a bottle of White Zinfandel to be opened and shared between them.

Tynie tries to do that for him, getting a split-second "lost pup" look. Relenting, she puts that hand on his thigh. Their glasses poured, they say as one "I love you." Smiles with glowing blushes abounding each of their faces, Tynie and Bobby enjoy everything. Their meals finished, Tynie plants a volcanic-hot kiss on his lips, getting one returned in kind. Romantic moans exiting their lips, bursts of air granted their lungs as that passion goes on for what seemed like the rest of the night. They retreated from that affection by slowly breaking the depth of that kiss before sharing a couple more glasses of the wine.

"You relax My King; I will take care of this." Tynie insists waving her hand about the table. Bobby sits back, returning the grin as everything is cleared, although it takes his wife a few trips. The wine bottle re-capped and placed back in the fridge, Tynie hears "Hate it when she leaves my side, but love to watch that hot woman walk away." Her arms soon abound Bobby's hulking shoulders from behind, Tynie resting her head on the right one. The meal cleaned up from, Bobby taps her arms breaking Tynie's hold just long enough to back away from the table without hurting her. She knows it hurts Bobby when she tries to whisk him into her arms as he does her. In lieu of that as he stands up, Tynie's hand goes right for the back pocket of his pants on the side opposite her. A squeeze there felt by him, Tynie gets just as she had done without a word. Walking back to the couch separating just long enough for gathering Tynie's shoulder bag, the pair heads in step to their room.

Arriving there, Tynie's shoulder bag is unloaded on her end table, the phones set to charge with the diabetic kit set beside them. Bobby's phone is placed to charge on his end table, as she sets in to cuddle and watch movies for a while with him. He goes to set that all up, again bestowing a brooding strut to his wife. "Ohh Hell Yeahh!" She yelps sultrily as Bobby returns to her side. He hears that, blushes while returning in a similar tone as he has turned to look her dead on in the eyes "Ohhh Adamant!" She blushes at that, as they mouth together "Love you."

Everything set up; Bobby lays back on the bed the second he arrives. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie leans against him while a huge smile is tattooed across her face. One arm around his wife, the other used to start the system for movies to be played; Bobby sets the remote by his phone before fully engulfing her in a very powerful embrace. Tynie revels in the flexing of his pecs as that was done, saying lowly "Ooooh my man is ripped!" Bobby lifts her head with one finger under her chin from its current resting place, vowing "Only for my Queen."

A drawn out in-love sigh is his reply to that, with her smile getting bigger. They kiss again same as when they had dinner, not really minding the flick as it rolls on. The second they are fully apart from that, Tynie melts against Bobby's chest afterwards, content as she was in her favorite place: his arms.

"Who knew the talents you weren't aware I had would bring out romance like THIS?" Tynie joked, causing Bobby to unveil her cross tattoo and point with an enormous grin. She laughs while inquiring "I know we aren't supposed to hide things, but how the hell else was I supposed to use our deal about positive mystery otherwise?" Bobby kids "You sneak!" "Learned from the evident master." She answers, getting a rather large smile as her verdict.

Given the fact they'd missed so much of the first movie, they let it end which gave Tynie just enough time to temporarily break the embrace and check her sugars. Finding out she's in great range on that, the kit is repacked and placed as she had it before the return to his arms is made. The second flick was a horror, in the place of leaping into his arms; Tynie nuzzled his pecs during the freakish parts. Each time that happened, Bobby's grasp on her is tightened: not to where she cannot breathe, just to retain the closeness of the two. That DVD ends, and Tynie wonders just how to make him relax at this part of the day.

"I know what you're trying to figure out, Hottie. I am relaxed. Today was phenomenal. My Goddess is just as entitled to be mellowed out as I am, so no hopping about." Bobby overrides. "Yes my Divine One today was phenomenal. As far as my hopping about, I won't since that wouldn't make you happy." Tynie answers. Bobby corrects "Babe, it isn't all about making me happy. I want you relaxed too. Besides, did you really want to leave your favorite place to be?" Tynie's answer is a perky "Hell no!" Nothing further said on that, another kiss replaces spoken continuance of the conversation.

The next movie is perpetually ignored by that couple who are periodically in the throes of romantic affection as it droned on. The most recent separation from that has Tynie giggling, and Bobby wondering what else she had planned. "Oh lover... today's not quite finished yet…come with me?" She ponders as an excited-yet-reluctant breach of their snuggle transpires. Their hands interlocked, the phones left as they are, Bobby nods and she leads him to the exercise room.

About fifty feet from that door Bobby is asked "Would my King kindly close his eyes?" Bobby complies and is brought into that area by her. Once they get in the dead center of that room, Tynie whispers in his ear "Open them my Stud." A slow glance over that section of their home committed by Bobby, who notices everything in there is custom ordered top-of-the line. "Babe, thank you." He says holding her tightly. "I got this for us, happy ya like it." Tynie replies modestly. "We'll break this stuff in after the wedding!" They chime in at the same second laughing. With every last litigation settled to where Tynie and Bobby will NEVER have to fret about money again and Tynie's wishes for Steve granted in terms of the legal fees ordered in court, these gifts were far from splurges for the pair. They walk out hip-to-hip, Bobby closing that door behind them.

Returning to their room, the last movie was just ending as the couple re-establishes every aspect the snuggle in bed, neither one caring about the flicks anymore. Bobby and Tynie are peacefully entrenched in one another's arms after one last Hades-fire hot kiss for the day had been shared. An elated soft-toned simultaneous "I love you" uttered serves as the final spoken notion for that day as slumber soon followed.

In their own regards, the others were just as happy as these two. Especially TreMarkis and Sasha whom are due to be wed at Tynie's in two days.

Again positive mystery proved to be a blessing for this pair, one that had romance and elation wrapped in it.

The day ended just as it began: With Bobby and Tynie's hearts soaring as their heavenly witnesses celebrated… Life is indeed paradise for each of them…


	23. Ch 23

Title: Welcome to the Family (Part One)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters. The others are mine.

The day before her brother's wedding, Tynie is awake before Bobby thanks to her mind running all over the place. Bobby picks up the racing beat of Tynie's heart, whispering in her ear "Babe, relax. Everything for the wedding is taken care of already. Remember, Steve has a key and will see to it that nothing is damaged." Those words hitting her, Tynie breathes deeply trying to relax as her man requested.

"Steve's damn good people." Tynie promises, with the sense that she's not handling every little thing anymore overtaking her. "Ya know what? I am getting Steve a vacation; he has more than earned it. All I would have to find out is when he has more than one free day from court and the time away is his, on me!" Tynie boasts a bit later, causing Bobby to laugh. They break the conversation as she spins around to kiss him deeply, for the first time that day.

Soon as that is separated from, Tynie's personal phone goes off in a text from Lysa. "Hey sis, I got a counselor appointment for next week." Tynie's answer "Have em send the Bills to me, and don't stop going til the counselor releases you from treatment." A confirmation replied to that, Tynie's personal phone is set back by the practice one. "Thank you Jesus! Lysa is actually going for counseling given what happened with her." Tynie mutters. Bobby nods.

Steve then texted asking if anything that needed special treatment in terms of their stuff, Bobby showing his wife the text she replies "The Okinawan sake glasses in the sink. They have to be babied as they're very fragile porcelain." Confirming that in a reply, Tynie sets his phone back where it was. "You showed me that text to relax me and my racing mind since tomorrow's the big day for TreMarkis. I love you for that." Tynie elates in Bobby's ear, causing a Cheshire cat grin to grace his lips. "Love you too my Angel." He answers.

Slowly arising from the bed, Tynie craves to surprise Bobby before the others showed up for the pre-wedding preparations. Her idea for a surprise is shot down by Bobby following her out of bed, wrapping his arms about her from behind the minute they are both at their feet. "I wasn't quite done loving on my Goddess." Bobby whispers, getting Tynie to melt into his arms. Bobby's hair gets stroked as he deems her melting against him as a green-light to continue the romances. Tynie ever-so-slowly turns around, doing her best to not breach the hold Bobby has on her before returning the move he made.

Finding herself in a very close slow dance style hold, Tynie leans her head on Bobby's shoulders with a huge smile. The hand that Bobby used to trail through her locks is slinked under her chin for another kiss, this time deeper than the first for their day. Tynie's arms went from both being around his shoulders to splitting off with one guiding a hand to his ass, grabbing it the second she could.

Bobby yelps during the kiss as that happens, only to cause him to return the favor. That affection taking a decent slice of the day so far to split from, each one refuses to move the hand they have on the other's backside while the hold shared dissolves.

"Love you." They say at once, altering the hold so their hands remain on one another's asses. "What do you want to do?" The couple asks simultaneously, answering in kind. "I'm cool with anything."

Tynie holds up one finger from her free hand mouthing "Be right back." Bobby nods, already knowing why that was done. The first check of her sugars for that day, again her range is decent, the kit's then shoved into Tynie's shoulder bag after being closed. Tynie then rushes to load her shoulder bag with all three phones. Bobby laughs at that, before his wife declares "Hell we are going to be at each other's hips as it is. Why have our phones split up since that's the case?" Bobby chuckles "True." Realizing they had fallen asleep in their leathers, Tynie sets her reloaded shoulder bag on the end of the bed en route to the shower, only to have him trail her there.

Tynie sets the water just as they like it before they hop in together. Each sudsing the other, they continue the affections that were ceased temporarily in their room. Spinning about as they share love displays, the water manages to get rid of half the suds on each until the romances are separated from. Tynie leaning back into the spray first, Bobby glares a slow once over on his wife, smiling as big as he could. Him being pulled into the spray by her, Tynie painstakingly checks him out. The couple exit the shower as Bobby turns it off, each wrapping themselves in a towel as that room is left. Splitting off to get ready for their day, one more deep kiss is given. Tynie gets dressed first, deciding to gather up the clothes from the day prior setting them aside to be taken care of later.

Soon seated by her shoulder bag, Bobby approaches Tynie pondering "What do you want to do so we aren't in the way of the others?" Tynie's reply "I was thinking' about buying Sasha and TreMarkis a five-star belated honeymoon. I say belated because I am not cool with Sasha flying in her condition, I do not give a damn if her doctor authorizes it! For their current honeymoon, I say they stay here while we go on that cruise so the others can keep eyes on her." Bobby confirms "I am right with ya on that one my Goddess." As they text Steve informing of their latest plan, Tynie and Bobby set to leave the house. Steve concurs, saying that he will tell the others this couple was on a date day as to not ruin the surprise.

"YOU FUCKING ROCK!" Returned to him by Tynie, Bobby's phone is set with the others. Bobby saw that happen cheering "Nicely executed." Tynie nods with a Cheshire cat grin. The pair head out to make good on the plans, arms about each other at the beltline.

Arriving at the front door, they both go for the keys at the same second, laughing. Tynie is able to open the front door with the arm not around her man, which gives Bobby just enough time to get the keys.

Following her out, he locks up as they resume the hold shared as they'd left their home. What Tynie didn't know was Bobby had scored up the keys to her practice ride, in essence so they could break it in. Being escorted to the passenger side, Tynie kisses his lips briefly only to have Bobby deepen the kiss. They break off the love display in order for the plan to be acted on. Her door shut behind him, Bobby heads to the driver's side with a blushing smile.

He opens the door and hops in while Tynie checks him out some more, elated purrs selling that move out. They giggle at that, each smiling broadly. Tynie's shoulder bag is in her lap when Bobby's phone goes off again. She answers it discovering that Sasha had a medical appointment and was going to ask about travel. Tynie hopes "Sis, don't. That'd ruin me and Bobby's gift to you. We already have a way for you two to have a honeymoon planned. Asking about travel in your condition would not do well for what my man and I have plotted for you guys." Sasha forfeits "Alright sis, I won't. I know how big your heart is, apparently that's matched by Bobby's. Maybe after the baby's born TreMarkis and I could travel." Tynie replies "Exactly. Besides, you traveling like that would technically violate your doctor's orders about resting." Sasha laughs "I didn't even think of that!"

"Sis, trust me. You will have a honeymoon, it may not be right away, BUT you and my brother DO have forever together." Tynie concludes. Sasha finalizes "Love you guys, later." That conversation ended, Bobby's phone is put back with the others. Bobby overheard his wife on that one, boasting "Your big heart shines again. Nicely done lover." Tynie responds "Hell, all I did was speak as much truth as would not wreck our gift to them!" They laugh as Bobby finds a travel agent office in town is within sight.

Lora's Travel Agency before them, Bobby parks the ride as Tynie slides her shoulder bag to an arm. Apparently their doing things simultaneously isn't exactly over with yet, as they hop out closing their doors at the same clip, heading in hand-in-hand. Tynie again nudges the keys from Bobby's pocket locking the ride remotely as the front door to the travel agency is opened. Sensing Lora was about to screw them over royally, Tynie's demeanor totally changes from perky to highly enraged, as Lora sees the pair and wonders "What can I do for ya?" Tynie demands "We need your BEST vacation package. Five-star EVERYTHING, for two. I will give ya the names of who it's for when we are at your office." Bobby nods at that as the three head for the office.

"Our names are Tynie and Bobby Goren. This package is for Sasha and TreMarkis Wilman, my brother and his wife. Date it one year from today; make it a beach resort style vacation to my EXACT parameters." Tynie commands, getting her bar card without another word. Bobby mandates "No less than the VERY best either!"

Lora demeans how the couple handles this, slandering Tynie and Bobby's "Take Charge" nature just loud enough for them to hear. Shoving her bar card in Lora's face, Tynie bellows "Get our drift?!" Lora squeaks out "Got it!" Tynie and Bobby nod as Lora sets off to make their sought out travel arrangements happen as fast as she can. Lora's attitude doesn't change much, the couple still able to hear Lora huff and growl about how they deal with obtaining this vacation. Tynie's credit card swiped for payment as the papers for that are enveloped and handed to Bobby; Tynie stashes her bar card in the badge holder. Lora still has Tynie's credit card, only to have it swiped from her grasp by Tynie as that is replaced in her shoulder bag.

Lora goes to shake their hand, getting that refused by the pair holding hands up to stop her. Bobby declares "Oh, and by the way Lora, we WILL find out if you say or do anything against us and how we handled this."

Tynie swears at the top of her lungs "Yeah we shall. In the event that happens you see us in court. I already plan to call my credit card company to make damn sure we were not overcharged. Should that happen, I will see to it you lose everything. You ALREADY know how I can do that too!"

Lora's office is packed to the gills with clients who heard EVERYTHING and leave just as the pair hit the door. The travel package stashed in Tynie's shoulder bag, Bobby goes to call the credit card company. Tynie scores the keys from him, each hops inside the vehicle the second it's unlocked. Lora got lucky that time; Tynie's credit card was only charged the one instance.

A flood of other people do just as that pair did, Tynie rolls down her window to hear if anyone needed a lawyer.

"I need an attorney. I just got dicked by that bitch Lora!" An elder shouts, causing Tynie to grab her bar card from the shoulder bag and race to him. "Sir, the name's Tynie Goren. I'm an attorney, and I heard you bellow that. I'll take your case." She announces holding a hand out to be shaken as the man sees her bar card. "Call me Timo, and thanks Tynie." She learns as they shake hands. "Let me talk to your credit card company." Tynie requires as she pockets her bar card. Timo's phone handed to her, the credit card company gets ripped a new one for not handling his fraud report correctly. Timo shouts to everyone else in the parking lot, pointing to Tynie "Hey y'all... SHE'S A LAWYER!"

A line forms beside Timo, people aching to have their cases heard. Once off the phone to Timo's credit card company, he gets that device back as Tynie sets off to handle the same thing for forty-six other people. Evidently Timo's credit card company was the same as the other people, the fraud reports go through quicker with each call.

"Can I have your attention please?" Tynie announces as the last call is made, everyone around her going dead silent. "I am making this a class action lawsuit against the Credit Card Company and Lora. Please write down your addresses and how I can reach you. I will start this litigation Monday as I have a wedding at my house this weekend." The troupe of folks complies at once, saying in cadence "Congratulations on the wedding in your family. Thank you for helping us... how do we pay ya?" Tynie's answer "Y'all have heard of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Right? Well if ya haven't simply donate to a charity like five bucks and then let me know. Form a line and you all get my practice number. I have text messaging on that line. Text me the day, time, location, charity name and the name of any staffers you encounter. Do that and you're all covered!"

The group again obeys, and Tynie goes phone-by-phone putting her practice line in each device before admonishing them all "If ANY of you have ANY problems with Lora or your credit cards from now on out CALL ME AT ONCE! I do NOT care how late it is either!" A communal shout of "You got it Tynie!" from the group, they disperse as Tynie heads back to her ride and her man.

Bobby sat back watching that all happen, smiling and proud of his wife for how it was taken care of. "I now know what Steve feels like!" Tynie jokes.

"Yeah, but you made several lives better doing that." He adds, pride oozing from every syllable. Tynie's door was not totally shut as that talk happened, getting knocked on by the state travel agent licensing bureau chief. "Tynie Goren? I am Angie Milton, N.Y. State Travel Agent Licensing Bureau Chief. I heard everything and will happily assist you in any way I can with this class action lawsuit. In fact, my first action in that regard is to REVOKE Lora's license PERMANENTLY." Tynie shakes Angie's hand, before insisting "Thank you; I need that in writing for my case." Angie plans "I will have it sent to you. Just need your address." Tynie sees a legal pad and scrawls where to send the papers to and how to contact her, knowing she'd get the documents later. Angie takes back the pad and heads in to make good on what she promised, waving at the couple as she walked away. Tynie's door being shut by Angie, Tynie drives away to get home and begin the paperwork for the lawsuit.

Tynie's laughing her ass off as they travel, boasting "My timing apparently couldn't have been better if I tried! Lora's travel agency is no more, her reputation crucified, AND she is staring down a class action lawsuit!" Bobby brags back "That is awesome!" Arriving home, Tynie parks the ride before gathering up her shoulder bag which now had a list of new clients for the impending class action lawsuit along with everything else gotten that young in the day. Bobby hops out shutting his door behind him prior to escorting Tynie into their home.

Steve opens the door for them as the others see the couple and Bobby growls "NOT NOW. TRUST ME!"

Everyone except Sasha and TreMarkis were present, they all leap back at once. Tynie darts for her office after kissing Bobby on the cheek, papers needed to be filed immediately so the class action could be made good on for the day she vowed it'd start. Steve approaches Bobby, then learning "A travel agent named Lora dicked us and forty-six other people. Tynie's fuming because the bulk of the others were elders and she's starting a class action lawsuit because of that. Oh and the BUREAU CHIEF for the licensing of travel agents in N.Y. is on our side!"

Steve is floored at that, heading silently to assist the new attorney with that particular red tape. Tynie's office door knocked upon, she announces "If it's Steve or Bobby come in. Otherwise please don't given the fact I am dealing with confidential information." Steve slides in offering "I know you're a new lawyer, came in to see if you needed help with this paperwork. I had help on my first class action, just continuing that trend." Tynie nods, grateful for the professional camaraderie she was just given.

Trying to remain professional, Tynie bites back tears as Steve is told "Forty-six elders got dicked by this bitch. They all earned the right to retire and relax with vacations, that fucking heifer tried robbing them of everything by defrauding their credit cards. I wasn't really worried about me since I am set for life; it's THEM I worry over." Steve beams "That's honorable, Bobby told me you ripped several credit card companies' agents a new one." Tynie verifies "He's damned right I did! The elders don't need that kind of mistreatment!"

The papers being filed with surgical precision as that talk happened, Steve puts his hand on Tynie's shoulder to show respect for Bobby while consoling her. Steve checks how his friend and fellow attorney filled out the red tape, noticing she didn't miss a mark. "Now to send this in for a day in court." Tynie worries. "You don't have to leave to do that, look over there." Steve informs pointing to an office machine that can handle copies, faxes, scans, and the works. "Steve, get ahold of Angie at the Travel Agency Licensing Bureau. If this thing has a fax number: Hook her up and tell her it's for the class action." Tynie instructs going for the new machine, stunned she didn't notice it before. A call made by Steve, Tynie's wishes are granted, Angie sending what she promised immediately after.

Tynie discovers that the fax machine part had a way to speed dial the courthouse, even the division that handles class action lawsuits. Making copies the list of people for the lawsuit then sending that with all the papers for the lawsuit itself, Angie's statement included. "Oh and by the way, nicely done with the retaining confidentiality of your clients when I came to the door." Steve brags. "Eh, figured that is how you do it." Tynie replies modestly. She then folders her copies of that paperwork, locking them in a file cabinet near her, the keys to that going from on top of it to inside her shoulder bag to be added to her keyring later.

That all done, a confirmation notice is sent to Tynie at her fax machine with the day and time of her court date on it. "I don't think it's right to have all my elderly clients deal in the stress of a court date. I don't know if any of them have medical issues that stress could make worse. I'm going to text them saying they don't have to appear and that I will reach them all afterwards." Tynie announces as she goes for her practice phone to add that information to the day planner app.

Steve relates "You're all heart, and that's actually a good reason to handle it as you are." The court date programmed to her phone, Tynie goes for her desk to write that information on her laptop's calendar and anchor the fax by the laptop. Sitting down to mass text her clients, that plan is sent out to them all. A returned grateful mass text received, that phone goes right back to her shoulder bag as she and Steve exit the office. Bobby's waiting for the two while the others darted about to get ready for the wedding. Virtually everyone in the house is refused information as to why Tynie's fuming under the veil of professional confidentiality for her clients.

Tynie leans into Bobby on sight and says "I go to my first court date next Wednesday. Apparently filing class actions gets an urgent day before a judge when the clients are elders." Bobby nods as Steve reaches his other side and brags "She totally OWNED that red tape too!" Tynie hears this and laughs, getting Steve and Bobby to follow. "Oh and your Okinawan Sake glasses were handled by me, I have a set myself and know how gentle they are to be treated." Steve claims as the laughs end. "Cool." Tynie answers.

Looking up at the others she ponders "Who is catering this thing? Nessa best NOT be... no kin of mine works on this wedding day. I FORBID it." Nessa shouts "I knew that, we are doing a pot luck style event. Everyone brings something; Charlie covered you two with the drinks since we are having it here. Wait, I am kin to you?" Charlie explains "That's why she calls you sis..." Everyone laughs at that, realizing the fact of the words spoken by that member of their group.

The chuckles are ended abruptly by Tynie's practice phone going off, she races to answer it. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law, what can I do for you?"

"Tynie, it's Timo's wife, Kalyn. He told me what you did for him and forty-six other people. I wanted to personally thank you, and ask if you could do another case on that credit card company. Every month they jerk him about with changing the interest rates." "Kalyn, no problem. DO NOT throw out his credit card bill for this month and please tell me you still have the others for the past five months. I need that to establish a pattern. I am headed back to my office, get a pen and paper because you're getting my fax number. When you do send me that information." Tynie approves. Kalyn swears "I never throw out bills; I will gather that after I get the fax number. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tynie flies to her office without another word to the others, or a kiss to Bobby's cheek. Having heard what she said, Bobby didn't protest that. "Kalyn, you still there?" Tynie asks as she got to her fax machine which had the number written right by it.

"Yes, and ready to take down that number." Kalyn replies as Tynie gives her that information digit-by-digit, then requesting "Please do not give that line out." Kalyn responds "I don't give numbers out, even with the person's OK. Thank you again!" "I will set this for court after handling the class action. It's my honor to help ya!" Tynie informs. "Very well, you be blessed and congrats on the wedding in your family." Kalyn finishes as they hang up.

Tynie's fax machine goes absolutely nuts as the papers Kalyn sent over arrive. One of Tynie's hands used to re-stash her practice phone, the other goes to grab up those documents. Returning to her desk to file for that court date, she secretly prays for a quick day in court on that case too. The red tape linked to that case filled out with copies of what Kalyn sent faxed, that prayer is answered. Getting her practice phone out again, Kalyn is called and informed that her requested case has a day before a judge on the following Thursday. Overjoyed at how fast that was handled, Kalyn vowed to pay Tynie anything she wanted, learning from Timo in the background the way to deal with that. Tynie confirms what Timo says and they hang up again. Tynie then flies back to her man, praying that how she left Bobby to handle this wasn't a problem.

"Lover, I am so sorry. I had a client on the line with a MAJOR situation. I never meant to bail without kissing your cheek at least. Time was of the essence. Please forgive me." She stammers out the minute Bobby is at her hip. "You did right my love, it's ok." He soothes as his arms wrap themselves around her.

"I now know COMPLETELY how Steve feels!" Tynie mutters from her man's embrace. Steve hears that replying "I have NEVER seen a lawyer move THAT fast for a client before, everyone here got a nice breeze!" Bobby and Tynie laugh at that, before Steve is told "Dude, it involved elders. Hell yeah I will give folks a nice breeze as you call it to defend those who are older than me!" The two guys nod, becoming full-force aware in a second that Tynie meant business. The others are ignorant to that conversation, busy handling last minute things for the wedding given the fact that their plans involved Bobby and Tynie not doing anything since they're hosting it. That couple heads for the couch, Tynie's shoulder bag being taken off her arm by Bobby then set on the coffee table as they snuggle up together. Tynie is trying like crazy to relax as Bobby silently prays that her practice phone does not go off for a while. Steve asks "Permission to unload your shoulder bag?" Tynie consents "Granted, line up our phones and my diabetic kit within a quick grab distance of me." Nothing else said, that mandate happily obliged to by Steve as Bobby tightens his hold on Tynie.

Someone who typically watches that couple from heaven heard Bobby's earlier silent prayer, which was proved by none of their phones going off for a good while. "Hold it right there Steve. You are on vacation effective the second I find out when you have at least ten days away from court!" Tynie decrees. Bobby adds "Wherever you want to go, have fun. It's on us!" Steve informs "I do starting Monday, thanks you two. I will discuss it with Treena and get back to ya." Tynie mandates "Just tell us before Monday man.."

The three nod and that talk is concluded. Tynie's still entrenched in her husband's arms, finally mellowing out from the fast-paced events of the day so far. Bobby's petted her hair the entire time Tynie's in his arms, just letting her favorite place to be expedite her calming down without saying much.

Steve goes to Treena telling her "Monday we go on vacation, Bobby and Tynie are paying for it. Where ya want to go?" Treena admits "Wow. I don't know. How about you pick this one and I pick the next vacation?" Steve nods, returning to Tynie and Bobby with Treena at his hip. "We've decided to have a cabin rented close to Sasha for this one. I don't know if Tynie has court dates next week or not, but we figured if she does we can be close should Sasha need us so Tynie can focus on doing her best to nail any assholes to walls with judicious staple guns." Steve declares as the four are around each other.

"Wednesday and Thursday I have court dates, thanks guys." Tynie educates. "Bobby, before you even go there: Tynie has been known to take care of us. This is our way to return the favor." Treena halts, ceasing Bobby's thought pattern cold in its tracks. Bobby nods as his wife reaches out to high five with Treena, sealing that deal.

TreMarion's in the throughway and heard when his Babygirl had court dates, approaching her, he says "Good luck on those court dates Babygirl." The others clamor behind him as the days Tynie has to be in front of judges are given them. Bruno decrees "Tynie, we all wish you the best in court. In fact, until the baby's born we will rotate keeping eyes on Sasha with TreMarkis. You two keep eyes on her how you see fit when they're here. That way Tynie only hops about in the name of defending her clients." Bobby shouts back for the couple "Works with us!" The others cheer that plan raucously.

The cheers end slowly, and Bobby already knows Tynie is nervous about the court dates. Treena sees the tension in Tynie's eyes and tells Bobby "I already know. On it." "I don't want to fail all those elders. They're counting on me…" Tynie worries leaned up against Bobby's chest. Treena shows back up with two cappuccinos: One for Bobby, the other Tynie's, handing each theirs as soon as she could.

"Sis, I know you're a new lawyer, but if you let nerves rule you in front of a judge that won't do your professional reputation one bit of good. Simply channel the anger you felt when the elders were messed with when you go before that judge: Keeping it to where you don't go to jail when you speak of course and you're golden!" Treena declares, getting Steve to nod backing it. "Sis, you are a GENIUS!" Tynie elates as the caffeine and new wisdom hit her. Treena bows, smiling. "You two do what you can for this wedding then go pack for your vacation. We will see you after that. Go get ready to have fun dammit!" Bobby requires, stealing his wife's style of altering a talk from seriousness to mellow.

TreMarion stops Steve and Treena dead in their tracks, amending "What my son in-law meant was go get ready for that vacation. We have the rest handled, you've done enough." Bobby and Tynie having just sipped their cappuccinos when that was mentioned, damn near spit them everywhere as a laugh hit them. TreMarion sees that asking "And you two expected me to say anything different.. Why?" Tynie gulps "We didn't." Steve and Treena hear that, waving to everyone as they leave knowing the others backed TreMarion without a word.

Everyone else flies about to make sure each aspect of the wedding site was perfect, Bruno stops and declares "We all eat the second these final checks are done. Tynie first since Sasha isn't here. I already ordered oriental take-out for us all." Bobby replies for he and his wife "Thanks man."

A knock at the door has Tynie breaching the hold Bobby has on her and racing to answer it. Tao is there with Tariyu in tow, both welcomed inside. Tao goes to take off his shoes when Tynie ceases "Beautiful Elder that is not needed. I appreciate the honor in you trying it, but as you can see everyone here still has their shoes on." Tynie locks up right after that was said. Tao nods as they bow to each other. "Before y'all even go there: that is an inter-artistic martial arts honor move, these two live and breathe that part of the creed!" Tariyu bellows at all the others. Bobby cheers "Nicely done Tariyu!"

The take out brought to the kitchen bar and spread out, Tariyu walks up to Bobby admitting "I'm learning your wife's style of handling things, glad my first lesson went so well." "Babe, you're officially a mentor!" Bobby brags. "Sweet!" Tynie boasts, hugging her "Student of handling things" Tariyu. "How much are these lessons Tynie?" Tariyu asks. "No charge, showing you how to be a beacon of decency is it's own reward Young One." Tynie answers as that hold is broken. Tao looks at that with pride, approaching the three, he mentions "I figured his taking notes from me should be backed by learning from you. Hope ya don't mind." Tynie shakes her head smiling, ending that discussion.

Tariyu sets off to serve his mentor, unspokenly insistent upon showing just how his notes from Tao have been taken in. Bobby sees that and whispers in Tariyu's ear "You're good already." Tao announces "I have the restaurant closed today, I got wind of a wedding in this house and wanted to host a celebration personally." Tynie has proud tears run from her eyes as Tao points right at Bruno when that is said.

Bruno admits "I did tell him. Had no clue you were so close already." Tynie nods, hugging Bruno as she went back for the couch with Bobby in tow. They sit down and she offers "Babe, go get yours." Tariyu is there as Bobby sets to doing what his wife wanted, handing Tynie her plate. "Young One, Go eat please. The other ladies have their men taking care of them." Tariyu is instructed before his mentor eats, him complying with a smile. Bobby returns managing to sit down without disrupting her or dropping his plate, smiling as they each dive right in. Each other person there follows suit, nothing else said for the time it took to eat.

Tariyu returns to Bobby and Tynie, not letting them clean up from the meal as he declares "You two relax. I got this cleanup handled. The others are mellowing out too, because they've done a lot today." Tynie was about to protest that when Tao countered "My grandson means we have this handled." Tynie leaps up to bow at that pair, landing before that's done, getting it returned. Seated again next to Bobby she brags "Holy shit! I am a mentor!" Bobby nods to that adding "He's a fast learner too!"

The others close to Tynie are seated about the living room, each one shocked that the two newest additions to the group work so fast and are adamant on doing the cleanup. Tariyu and Tao return, everything finished when Bobby invites "Hope you guys don't mind attending the wedding!" Tao replies "We'd be honored. Just have to close the restaurant again tomorrow." Tariyu confesses "Grandfather, I already posted to the entry doors that the restaurant was to be closed til Sunday: Family event. I hope Tynie isn't too mad for me claiming that."

Tynie overrides while standing "You're good Young One. Did that masterfully."

Tao is smiling at that, glad his lawyer and friend wasn't offended by Tariyu's actions. "We hate to do this, but for now we must leave. I got to go with my grandfather to get a gift for this thing!" Tariyu announces. "Be safe." Tynie hopes. The group of those closest to Bobby and Tynie see her bow again as Tao turns around outside the front door before Tariyu and he leave, noting already why that was.

The home locked up behind Tao and Tariyu, Tynie wipes away tears of honor before pining "I meant to touch lives. Never thought that'd be returned." Rose, Lysa, Jesia, and Nessa approach her, and in a group hug say as one "That's par for the course ya silly!" Bruno, TreMarion, Charlie, and Gary abound them slightly aback as to not break-up the group hug and chime in "They're right Tynie." That hold dispelled, Bobby snakes in and tells his wife "It's their way of returning the favor, you touched them. It's fair." The home prepped for the wedding, Couple-by-couple prepare to leave. "Love you two!" Chanted by each pair as Tynie walks them out with Bobby in tow.

The house only having Bobby and Tynie in it soon after all that hit, the front door is locked for the last time in that section of the day. Tynie's lead back to the couch and before snuggling Bobby, her sugars are checked. Being in excellent range on that, the kit is restored to travel-ready status and laid beside their phones which hadn't gone off since Tynie's newest client called. That pattern is disrupted by Sasha calling, Tynie learning she was right about the doctor's orders and travel. Sasha's told that everything's been set up already and the new way she will be watched over, love you's shared, that call is ended.

Her personal phone, which that call was taken from, set with the others Tynie leaps into Bobby's waiting arms. "Babe, it's alright. Everything is good now. Please relax." Bobby soothes in her ear as Tynie hadn't yet gone to lay her head on his pec. He was right, everything IS good, and she declares that by knocking Bobby slightly back with a kiss. When they break that affection off Tynie mentions "Tariyu will make some lady feel as if she is a Goddess someday." Bobby confirms "He sure will, already being damn good at chivalry." Tynie giggles "Well on THAT one, he best take notes off of both you and Tao." Bobby affirms "I already know Tao will teach him what he knows; I will just add different ways to pull it off." They both giggle at that, sealing the deal.

Laughing until they've cried, Tynie attributes "Although today didn't start as we typically like, it wound up kicking ass!" Bobby holds up one finger, saying "Today's not over yet. I know a certain hot lawyer that could really use time in the Jacuzzi and a massage, we go from there." Tynie slides out of the hold to try stretching out a bit, only to moan out in pain. Bobby sees that, whisking his wife across the house from the couch afterwards. Everything is left as it had been laid out, Bobby figuring they'd return to it all later. "Don't you worry about the phones going off. You're on break." Tynie's told as they arrive in their room. "Yes lover." Tynie beams as Bobby sets her down to change. They both get out of their clothes to get prepared for Jacuzzi time, Tynie soon awaiting her man. Not held up for long, they walk out hip to hip for the Jacuzzi. The most powerful jets set running in the hot tub the second they get to it, Tynie is then settled in by Bobby before he joins her.

Throwing her head back while sitting right in her favorite place as relaxation takes over she declares "Ohh God this feels so good!" Bobby is all smiles, holding her closely but not to obstruct the jets, saying nothing as the pair finally fully get to mellow out. They don't give a damn how long they were in the Jacuzzi, Bobby's mission being to get his wife as relaxed as could happen, with Tynie just aching to be out of the pain from the day's prior tensions. Tynie leans into her husband's ear and says "Thank you for this, I love you."

"I love you. It's no problem" Bobby attributes, wanting to see if her stretching out would hurt again. As if to read his mind on that inquiry, Tynie breaches the hold to stretch out, not having the same pain as the last time. They exit the Jacuzzi after that, Tynie shutting it off as Bobby got out first. Rejoining her man at his hip, they leave that room going back to change again. That done, Bobby carries Tynie to the bed in order to fulfill the promised massage. Tynie's later laid on the bed, instinctually rolling to her stomach so to receive what he said would happen. Seconds later, Bobby leaps to it, smiling as he boats "That Jacuzzi is not the only way my sexy mama will be relaxed today." Tynie smiles as she brags "I love you and cannot wait for those strong hands to work their magic on me."

Bobby smiles at that, setting straight away to rubbing her down. Reaching her right shoulder and hearing a hiss of pain exit his wife's lips, Bobby cured that right away. Nowhere else on Tynie caused that hiss to be emitted, only groans of elation and mellowness left Tynie's mouth as he "Worked magic" on her frame from neck-to-toes. Giggles left Tynie's mouth again when the soles of her feet were arrived at, Bobby already aware as to why. Tynie melts against the bed, contented from the massage she was given, he hops off from that soon after. "Your turn.." She purrs out as they switch places.

The second Bobby is splayed on his stomach, every solitary aspect of the massage she got was returned, right on down to the post-massage melting against the bed. Lying side by side for a time, they kiss deeply smiling the whole time, afterwards resolving to go back to the couch at each other's side. Apparently their heavenly observers saw the pair had a lot of tension that day, because the phones never went off while they attempted to relax. Tynie checks all three devices before announcing "Someone had our backs just then, these haven't gone off." "I know who made that happen. It was a combination of our angels and our family. Bruno HAD been adamant about us not doing much and the others taking turns watching Sasha for us when she's not here." Bobby relates as they sit down together.

Tynie leans into his arms for a cuddle, only to be scooped up strongly, causing her to yelp. "No more worrying about those upcoming court dates my Queen. You will do amazing things on those days, just remember Treena's advice." Bobby proclaims. "I will remember that my Sexy." Tynie promises, still reveling in the power of the embrace. Bobby smiles at that, as she then goes for another deep kiss. The affections are disturbed by a knock at the door, Bobby reluctantly breaking from the kiss to answer it. "These are for a Tynie Goren, from a Tariyu Kwan." The floral delivery guy tells Bobby. "I'm her husband, I'll take these. Thanks." Bobby answers, getting the bouquet before closing the door and locking it.

Bringing the gift to her, Bobby attributes "Your mentored one sent them." An array of flowers with friendship meaning in the vase, Tynie sees a card that reads. "In the names of honor shown to society's future and chivalry to all ladies I shall encounter. Love and respect forever-Tariyu"

"Oh my God, Bobby read this." Tynie mumbles as the card is given him while the vase is rested on the coffee table. That card read again as tears of happiness and pride leave Tynie's eyes, Bobby gleams "He is good. Tao is teaching him well." The card slipped back to the flowers, Bobby rejoins his wife smiling as he asks "Where were we?" "About here.." Tynie replies as they communally head for a deep kiss.

Time flew by in that love display, once it was broken from romantically Tariyu texts Tynie to see if she got his gift. Telling him he's a big sweetie and that Bobby has agreed to teach him some things about chivalry should it be needed, they say their goodbyes and Tynie's practice phone is laid down by the others.

"You just got a mentored one too!" Tynie jokes. "I figured that." Bobby laughs. "Hell, having more than one gentleman educate him could be good for Tariyu." Tynie giggles. "True!" they say at the same time. Bobby then leans in to re-load his wife's shoulder bag, having another surprise for their day planned. "It's all in the presentation, you will enjoy it though!" Tynie learns as she uses the flower food that came with the bouquet. She smiles at that, realizing that something excellent was about to happen.

"Come with me my Queen.." Bobby requests as he leaves the couch, Tynie's shoulder bag loaded on the end of the coffee table. Grabbing that up, Tynie snares her husband up in a one-armed hug as Bobby leads her outside. The house locked up behind them from a spin about done by Bobby, they head for Tynie's personal SUV. That ride wasn't unlocked until they got to it, a change from the typical. Tynie escorted in first her door shut after, Bobby heads for the driver's side with a shit-eating grin on his face. Once inside and his door is closed, they head away.. Where to Tynie was clueless.

Bobby only giggled once as they drove, not wanting to give away what he had arranged as Tynie was in her office earlier. They pull up to Tao's and Tynie is confused, that much noticed "I thought Tao's was closed for the weekend." Bobby corrects pointing to another spot in that vicinity "Lovie, you aren't looking in the right area. Check over there." A sign in front of a huge land plot appears in Tynie's view that reads "The future home of the At Each Other's Hips Project: Created by Tynie Goren, Backed by the N.Y. State Bar Association, Ran by fellow Lawyers in conjunction with Tynie Goren." "HOLY SWEET MAMA OF CHRIST!" Tynie screams.

Bobby pulls them up closer to that land plot, escorting Tynie out of the ride soon as it was parked. Once out of the car, instinctually Tynie leans on the sign to where she and it both are in a potential picture frame. Media and Bobby converge at that point, cameras clicking like mad. Not even noticing the media before, Tynie is taken aback at first, only to be the center of a street-based press conference seconds later. Each media person having their questions answered the trouge of newshounds leaves happily. Once alone again, Bobby is asked "How did ya manage that?"

His answer "This is the reason Steve was delayed in helping you earlier." Tynie nearly knocked Bobby on his ass with the tackling hug he got, only to be spun about in midair from his arms. Going back to their ride, Bobby is escorted in this time as it was unlocked just like at their home. Tynie walks back to her side, having that door opened from inside by him. "My Project has really taken off.. It will have a home soon!" Tynie squeals just as she shuts that door. "One more thing: The Bar Association is funding all operations for that home to your project. Steve told me the head of the Bar Association insisted on that because of how you made the rules for it. Called it a social responsibility." Bobby informs, getting Tynie to giggle and squeal elatedly. That dying down, she says "Holy shit.. Now *I* have serious connections!" Bobby nods proudly, sealing his agreement with that. They drive away, headed back for the house.

As they travel, Tynie rolls up her right sleeve to gaze upon her cross tattoo before bragging "Mama, my other L.A., the others who watch us and those we love: I DID IT! I made it to where lives are bettered! The serious connections are just a happy side effect!"

Bobby smiles at that, looking to the heavens as he was at a red light adding "She did it, actually WE did it. Thanks for all you do from above." Tynie and he laugh at that, each using chuckles to bask in the tidal wave of pride that hit them as Bobby drives on. Tynie re-covers the cross tattoo with her shirt as they pull into their driveway. They must be on some sort of periodic roll with doing things simultaneously, because that's how they leave the ride and secure the doors. Halfway to the porch, Bobby remotely locks that SUV as he opens the door for the two. Taking his wife by the hand, Tynie is then lead inside before that door is locked behind them.

Hip-to-hip they head to the couch, this time Bobby's the clueless one. Using her practice phone's web browser she finds a barbecue joint that delivers, calling them. Keith, the owner, tells her Kalyn is his mom and that their meals are on the house for what Tynie is doing for her. Tynie thanks him and finds out their meal will arrive in about an hour.

Bobby nearly heads to make dinner when Tynie hollers "We are not risking mussing up the house too much before the wedding, please sit back my Sexy King, I got this handled already." He complies, wondering just what his wife has done to make that the truth. "It's in the presentation, my Divine One won't be unhappy!" Tynie hints as they snuggle up awaiting the delivery. Forty-five minutes later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie leaping to answer it. Bobby unloaded her shoulder bag onto the end tables as Keith brought in what they'd be eating, complete with throw-away picnic gear to go with it. Tynie holds up one finger, goes for her shoulder bag, and returns to Keith with a hundred dollar bill saying "Keep this.. I insist!" Keith is floored and obeys as he departs from the home. Tynie locks up before going back to her man.

A spread of steaks with all the fixins is set in various containers, Tynie becomes hell-bent on serving her man as it is split up equally. Bobby's stunned at that, again wearing a shit-eating grin while they began to eat. Impressed by everything, he becomes aware why Keith was tipped so well, not mentioning it until they finished. "My Queen was right, this IS good!" Bobby brags. "The best part: One of my newest clients' kid is the owner!" Tynie mentions. "You DO have serious connections!" Bobby celebrates.

Tynie's retort leaning into his arms "The most sacred one is you." Bobby is floored by that, electing to bear hug her tightly as a reply. Kissing her forehead Bobby whispers "You're my sacred one, now and forever." Being so comfortable in her favorite place for almost an hour, Bobby's arms, Tynie loathed having to check her sugars. Slowly leaving his embrace for that, the second she finds out her range is damn near perfect and her kit is reloaded, a return to Bobby's arms was done. His embrace tightened as she began nuzzling his pecs, something telling him Tynie needed that.

"My baby really alright?" Bobby asks. "Yes lover, I have had a great day overall. Just a big part of me is fuming about the elders being messed with like that. A lot of happiness has come my way, but a huge chunk of my heart aches for those who had been done so bogusly. I know I have that set in motion to be fixed, it's just the fact they had endured it which infuriates me." Tynie expounds. "That's honorably understandable, I know my Goddess's heart. The elders are going to be fine now, you watch." Bobby soothes, petting her back. The power of his love, the gentleness of his petting, and the flexing of his muscles around Tynie took away all unhappiness in moments.

"I hate to ask this but on Wednesday and Thursday when I'm in court, would my King be willing to help the others keep eyes on Sasha?" Tynie poses. "Absolutely." Bobby plans. "Thank you honey." Tynie replies heading in for a kiss. Slowly accelerating that love display, instead of their lips leaping to it, their affections were shared with a heat like none before. Again being careless about the time, they took seemingly forever to separate from that love display, neither one protesting that in the least. They eventually do split off from the kiss, and Bobby plots "When you get out of those court dates and come back here, we will have romantic time together." "I'd love that, you and Treena are right. I shouldn't worry about those times before a judge and try to predict them. Just do my best to kick ass and go from there." Tynie declares. "Exactly." Bobby concludes holding her closely.

By an unexpected stroke of luck, Tynie's practice phone goes off, with Lora's attorney on the other end. "Tynie Goren Attorney At Law, What do ya need?" "Counsel, this is Tomas Jansyn, Lora's Travel Agency's attorney. We are ready to pay for everything, claiming total responsibility. We have already set in motion a settlement with the credit card companies." "You said you would pay ANYTHING I name figure-wise?" Tynie asks. "Yes, name the figure and we cut the check." Tynie barks "OK, in that case: TWENTY MILLION FLAT! If you even THINK that figure is negotiable then you WILL see me in court! You can afford to settle with credit card companies, this should be no sweat!" Tomas concedes "Twenty million, consider it done." Tynie commands "OH HELL NO! I will NOT take your word for that! You come to MY office to cut that check so I can see it done and get photographic evidence! OH, I WILL check to see if that check is cancelled. If it is: Hope ya like days before FEDERAL judges!" Tomas is then given Tynie's address and tells her "I'll be there in ten."

They hang up and Bobby's told "Get your gun. Be back by the door in five. Trust me." They break the hold, Bobby does as instructed, flying across the home to make that happen. Tynie grabs her practice phone before stashing the other phones and her diabetic kit in her shoulder bag, zipping it before concealing that under the couch. Bobby races to lock every door except that to her office, and the pair meets up by the front door. Waiting the remainder of the proposed timeframe for that other attorney Tynie and Bobby have a quick conversation. "Something keeps telling me this Tomas is up to no damned good, that's why I said what I did earlier." Tynie explains. "I figured as much, it's more than alright love." Bobby concludes.

Bobby has his gun at the ready, as does his wife when Tomas arrives. Gruffly opening the door Tynie admonishes Tomas while pointing to Bobby "You are in MY home and headed to MY office! My head of security has been ordered to take you so much as bumping me as an attack on my life and open fire. By that I mean: My head of security will ONLY aim for fatal point-blank shots in defense of me!" Tomas nods, quietly tailing Tynie at a distance to her office with Bobby in the gap.

Arriving at her office, Bobby stands firmly between the two lawyers, making sure Tomas sees his firearm the whole time. "I don't have all fucking weekend counsel! Show me CURRENT evidence you can cover that damn check then cut the son-of-a bitch!" Tynie growls, noticing Tomas taking his sweet time. The bank statement for Tomas's law firm given her, Tynie copies it for her records, returning to the others in her office before placing the master copy beside Tomas's checkbook. "Make that fucker out to me, I will distribute it from there!" Tynie demands, Tomas complying urgently by printing everything on the check so it's legible.

That check ripped cleanly from its book, Tynie dictates "Now my head of security will get you the hell out of my face. If he is so much as touched in retaliation.. you know how it'll be taken and what will go down."

Tomas nods as Bobby shoves him back forcefully. Tynie takes a dozen pictures of the check, stashing it in a card-sized envelope to be distributed later. "Tomas, you are no longer welcome here. After you get your paperwork and checkbook off of my desk, my head of security will see you out. DON'T EVER RETURN!" Tynie howls. Bobby relents his place just long enough for Tomas to do as was lastly instructed of him. Bobby then sees Tomas off the land, not another thing said in that duration. Locking their residence up urgently upon re-entering, Bobby then races to his wife's side.

"Sorry I kept calling you my head of security, didn't want that dickhead shyster having anything on me that could cause my career problems." Tynie apologizes when he shows up. "I actually like that title, given the fact I am supposed to protect you as my wife.. now I can as you being a lawyer." Bobby absolves.

They return to her office so Tynie can cancel the class action lawsuit's court date, one phone call later that's done. "Twenty million to split amongst forty-six people. They'll be happy!" Tynie elates as she mass texts the clients to tell them it's all settled and to expect their pay Monday when the bank opens. Shock abounds her clients as the arrangements are made for the settlement distribution.

"My vibe about that Tomas fucker was so bad I chucked my shoulder bag under the couch!" Tynie informs as they return to the living room. Bobby gulps "Damn that IS bad!" Tynie sets her practice phone on the coffee table before retrieving her shoulder bag to unload it, Bobby sits down awaiting her. The task of lining out everything from her diabetic kit to their other phones on the coffee table finished, Bobby's wait for his wife is ended as Tynie happily slides into his arms. "You know you now have a reputation amongst lawyers as an armed growling bouncer type.. right?" Tynie ponders. "I take that with honor, no way in hell is some shyster fuck going to mess with my woman!" Bobby vows.

Just then Tynie's practice phone goes off, it's Tomas's law firm saying that they did NOT cancel the check and had gotten wind of how Tomas treated her. "Yeah, I had to call my head of security OFF OF VACATION, whom by the way IS certified for concealed carry and ALWAYS armed while on shift to see to it I wasn't assaulted or worse. I had to stash all my valuables in my home and office so Tomas wouldn't rob me too. If you fire him, will the check still be good?" Tynie answers ending in an enraged question.

"Of course it is. We will not fire him til that clears. Oh and he is on suspension now given what you've just told me, UNPAID. We are also filing for him to lose his bar card today, also due to what you just said." Tomas's law firm boss tells her. "Very well. Have a good weekend." Tynie concludes as they hang up. Tynie bursts into a vengeful laughter at the end of that conversation, getting Bobby to tilt his head in confusion. Tynie explains "That was PERFECT! Tomas bitched to his law firm's high-ranks about my apparent armed-yet-still growling bouncer type head of security, only to get suspended without pay after his high-rank found out what you HAD to have overheard! He's also Kissing his bar card GOODBYE for LIFE!" Bobby laughs "That IS perfect!" They hug after the laughs start to fade, each one grateful for the glad ending to dealing with an asshole.

"This calls for celebration, your choice: Sake or White Zin?" Tynie asks from inside his arms. "Only if we get it together will we drink the White Zin, saving the sake for when we don't have an event the next day." Bobby retorts, killing her plot to serve him. Right as they get up, Bobby's phone goes off with Steve on the other end intending "I hear tale Tynie just got a womanizing asshole lawyer suspended and about to lose his bar card." "Dude, you missed it! She was EPIC! That guys' boss called her, and with one divulgence, everything you said is TRUE!" Bobby boasts back. "I also hear she has an armed head of security." Steve assumes. "Yep. ME!" Bobby brags. "Sweet! Enjoy your night guys! Tell Tynie she kicked ass. AGAIN!" Steve concludes as they hang up. Tynie's turn to head tilt in confusion, before learning "My Queen's vibe on Tomas was right on the money. He is a philandering fucktard and you just got revenge for many women." Tynie screams "FUCK YEAH!"

The pair head for the fridge arm-in-arm after Bobby sets his phone by Tynie's, going for the wine. Tynie splits off to get the glasses as her man obtains and opens the bottle. Pouring it for them both, Bobby attaches "You're also right about my honored reputation with other lawyers." Prior to sipping it, Tynie adores "I am also honored to have such a stud as my man and practice's head of security."

They clink glasses at that, as the enjoyment of the wine began. One question nagged at Bobby, and it was "As I am your head of security, you still want me keeping eyes on Sasha when you're in court?" Tynie's reply "I DID tell the high-rank of that asshole you were on vacation, so technically you doing that makes my remark true." Bobby nods, realizing she just found one bitchkickin loophole.

Tynie's practice phone goes off one more time, the high-rank from Tomas' soon-to-be former law firm on the other end "Counsel, how much do we owe you for pulling your head of security off of vacation?" Her demand "Five million donated to charity with the words "At Each Other's Hips Project" in the check's memo line ought to cover it. Send me a copy of the check too. I believe you have my mailing address accessible in the files for the lawsuit Tomas just settled." "Yes Counsel, right away. I do and I shall. Have a good one." The high-rank concludes as they hang up.

A text received just as Tynie went to set that device down reads "You're THE Tynie Goren with the "At Each Other's Hips Project?!" Confirming that in her reply, she learns her requested amount was upped five-fold. Accepting that in a final reply, she shows that conversation to Bobby. "My hot mama DOES kick ass." Bobby brags taking that device from her with his free hand to set it down. Tynie bows to that, blushing and grinning as they resume sipping the wine. Those two glasses end the bottle, Bobby sets to rid of it so Tynie can relax.

The minute he gets back to her Tynie senses "One court date down, one to go. Now watch that one will settle out too." Bobby returns "Given your evident ass-kicking reputation with lawyers, it just might." "I'm pretty fuckin good at that for a rookie.." Tynie answers meekly. Bobby clears his throat at the meekness of his wife's last words, saying "In the words of Treena: Don't be modest.. brag about it!" Tynie corrects "The legal world has NO clue who just entered their realm!" Bobby sits down beside her, taking Tynie into an enwrapment before concluding "Damn right they don't!"

Basically predicting the future, Tynie's practice phone goes off again, with the credit card company's counsel on the other end. She takes the call without totally breaching Bobby's hold on her as this is discussed "Counsel, you name the figure, we pay it. We will send you copies of current evidence that the check will clear without incident." Tynie mandates "Thirty million cash, FLAT." The other counsel considers "We can either mail this to you or deliver it in person, which do you prefer?" Tynie's commands "In person, you have my address." The other counsel notices "We do, how about Tuesday?" Tynie answers "Tuesday is fine. Afternoon though." The other counsel says "Done. See you then." They hang up after that, Tynie's practice phone set down yet again.

"It's official: I know EXACTLY how Steve feels!" Tynie elates. "How is that?" Bobby ponders. "Oh the credit card company's lawyer basically said name a figure and they'll pay it. Tuesday afternoon they'll be by to make that happen. I hope that couple is cool with thirty million cash!" Tynie divulges. "They will be.. trust me. As I will stand honored in the post as your practice's armed yet growling bouncer type head of security!" Bobby returns, quenching Tynie's last curiosity. Every call needed to cancel the court date and arrange a meet up with Kalyn made, Tynie's practice phone gets set down.

"We have barely relaxed, so my hot one, watch this." Tynie concerns as she changes her practice phone's voicemail to say she is not-so- available until Monday given family events over the weekend and to only call if it is urgent. Also in that message is a warning to her clients that NO calls will be taken Saturday before that device is set down one more time. "Handled perfectly, my sexy one." Bobby beams upon witnessing and hearing that, slowly scoring her up into his arms. "I took the family event idea from Tariyu. Figured we are teaching him stuff, may as well learn too." Tynie claims proudly. Bobby nods concurring with that in silence.

Tynie melts into his arms confidently, as Bobby holds her as tightly as possible while allowing her to breathe. He wonders "What does my ever-gorgeous Queen want to do for dinner later?" "Surprise me." She replies resting on his pecs with yet another shit-eating grin on her face. Bobby snakes a hand away from her to ask Steve in a text about any places that deliver the pair haven't tried yet. Steve replies with an Italian joint right by his office and gets Bobby their number. That conversation ended, Bobby calls the new joint right away.

Tynie is happily clueless as to what just went down, as she sees her man set his phone down, grabs Bobby's hand to kiss the back of it. He returns in kind as their hands are lifted to his lips, hers on top. An hour later, the Italian joint's delivery guy is at the door. "My Queen, rest here. I will be right back." Bobby implores, heading to answer it, slinking out of the embrace with her slowly. Tynie lays back smiling. The front door opened just enough to gather the meal, the delivery guy bails soon after. Tynie arises to move the phones and her diabetic kit from the coffee table as the food arrives in their living room. Bobby heads to get them flatware for the dinner, as Tynie notices that he's worried his cooking from the day before will be outdone. Bobby comes back with a smirk on his face, which sells out his concern on that right away.

She taps the couch asking him to sit next to her without anything said, Bobby complies still smirking.

"Now my King, don't you worry about this. You and all you do are ALWAYS tops with me.. NOTHING in existence will come REMOTELY close or change that. I know you can cook a bitch-kickin Italian meal, you already have." Tynie states, trying to eradicate his concerns. Bobby answers "Thank you my Queen, I love you. I know it's silly of me to worry about this, and now am aware my concerns were far from founded." The smirk on his face morphs into a huge shit-eating grin as they begin eating. One bite taken by each, Tynie says "That was terrible, seriously." Bobby retorts "Absolutely horrendous." They chime in as one "NEVER AGAIN!" Turning to see if she could uncover why that was the case, Tynie discovers the carriers for the food covered in a layer of ice. "Son of a bitch!" She yells, pointing to what she just unveiled getting Bobby to call his credit card company and contest the charges immediately.

The remnants of that "Dinner" are trashed urgently as Tynie flies across the home to rid of it all. Arriving at her man's hip, Bobby apologizes "Sorry my Queen had that garbage before you. I won't be charged for it though."

"Worry not my King, we can make each other a proper meal. I'm glad you don't have to pay for that bullshit." Tynie plots. They head for the kitchen, each making good on that plan the second Bobby's phone is laid down. Tynie is off sautéing onions and baking potatoes as Bobby tries his hand at the mini grill for brats. Twenty minutes later, a "proper" meal for the two is done, they settle beside the kitchen bar to eat. This time truly enjoying it, they smile like total ditzes between bites.

Completed with the dinner, Tynie clears everything that wasn't meant for the wedding from the house, loading the dishwasher as Bobby gets them sodas. "Hunky one, you're amazing in the kitchen!" She boasts. "As are you, my Hot One." Bobby affirms. The sodas set down where they were seated, Tynie pops them both open before swearing "To the most sacred person in my life. One I refuse to live without, whose love is my core reason for being. I worship you Bobby Goren." Before they drink the sodas Bobby responds "As I do you Tynie Goren, everything you said alongside the words declared in love declared for all time." They basically chug the sodas from that point on, Tynie again blowing his mind with a belch. "Before you ask, just because I am small.. doesn't mean I can't outdo bigger people in belching contests. I actually have." She boasts. "Really?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I did those AFTER the chugging contests. Beat out guys that are built like damned linebackers too!" Tynie concludes, inadvertently daring Bobby to try that theory. He does and she is stunned, chuckling "OK, I would have lost to you. I admit that." Bobby bows to that, laughing as he becomes aware that Tynie is FAR from a prude. The cans tossed into the trash, Tynie clears the dishwasher and everything else from their dinner before leading Bobby to the couch. The house was exactly as the others left it prior, which is precisely how this couple wanted it.

"Oh and if you're wondering the only things I CANNOT do are: Live without you and your love, deal with snakes, or prepare people's taxes. I am not too keen on being around spiders, rats and mice either." Bobby learns as they make way to the living room. "You won't deal with any of those, and I vow love you for beyond all time. No worries about you living without my love. Don't think about living without me, we have forever together and I won't have my Queen concerned about that now. We shall cross that bridge when we come to it: together." Tynie is informed as her man engulfs her in his arms plopping onto the couch.

"How'd my King know that concern eats at me so much?" Tynie wonders. "I have noticed since the BMW wreck, the way you leapt to save me was my first red flag on that. I know you were scared to death and apparently still are, it shows in just how tightly you hold me. I love the closeness, but I also am aware that my baby's heart has been burdened by that very powerfully." Bobby explains.

"I wouldn't have sat back idly when my man was in that kind of danger, I know you would race to protect me. You have before, and I felt that time was right to show you just how far I'd go." Tynie confesses. "I know my love, it's alright. You're also right. Like I said, we shall cross that bridge together when the time hits." Bobby consoles.

Tynie cries at that, finally freeing her heart of that ball and chain as Bobby squeezes her for dear life to try and soothe her. "The timing of this confession blows goats! We have a wedding tomorrow, I'm supposed to be happy." Tynie mopes "Now my Angel, don't berate yourself. Sasha would've known you had painful things on your heart, and that would have hurt her very deeply. This confession isn't badly timed at all. I didn't know confessions blew goats though!" Bobby answers trying to get her to laugh, and it works perfectly.

Sharing in a strong cuddle, Tynie and Bobby are able to yet again hear one another's prayers. Tynie goes first: "Thank you God for bringing me Bobby, he totally gets me. His love is a potent thing, as is everything else about him. To my mama, other L.A., and those who watch us from above: Thanks for aiding in that hookup!" Bobby follows that with: "Thank you God for bringing me this gorgeous woman who I can adore forever. She gets me as well. To her Mama, other L.A., and whoever else watches us from above: She's not the only one grateful for the assistance in this hookup!" Tynie's cross tattoo flinches violently as those prayers are said, the pair taking it as a heavenly fist pump sent to them. Bobby sets her aside to reload the shoulder bag so Tynie relaxes, him making sure everything she had in it earlier was back as it was earlier.

"You didn't have to do that.." Tynie trails off smiling, sliding that bag to her arm. "Wanted to." Bobby finalizes smiling back at her. They kiss again as he leads her to their room, not breaking the affections while they trekked across the house.

Making it to their bed, the pair finally split from the kiss "That was amazing! We are SO doing it again!" Tynie elates. "Definitely!" Bobby cheers, taking her shoulder bag from Tynie to unload it. "Hold it, My King is my everything as well as my practice's head of security, and far from my servant. I got this." Tynie halts. Taking over from Bobby's attempt, her phones and diabetic kit wind up laid across Tynie's end table, his phone tossed on the bed. Instead of verbally replying to that, Bobby starts kissing across Tynie's cheek, down her neck as the kisses morph to nibbles on her collarbone. Tynie makes that easier for him by tilting her head away from the pair, Bobby howling between nips "As my sexy Queen wishes.." They land on her side of the bed, Bobby taking one hand away from Tynie long enough to set his phone aside on the end table nearest his half.

Tynie sets to giving just as she got, nipping at his jawline in a trail to his pecs, purring "As we both wish for each other." They are in the throes of a romantic nipfest at that point, each one nibbling on the other, neither anywhere near a protest. Breath eluding them at last, they separate from it all saying at once "Definitely doing THAT again too!" Tynie rolls away to charge her phones and check her sugars as Bobby charges his phone. Finding out she's golden on the glucose levels for another time, the kit is set as was before the check and laid aside. Upon re-entry to her man's arms, Tynie ponders "Who knew one unusually-timed confession by me would lead to affections like THAT?" Bobby unveils her cross tattoo and points to it flinching violently with a Cheshire cat grin. Tynie laughs at that, realizing his unspoken answer was right and already re-enforced.

"I say we watch the flicks we basically missed yesterday." Tynie plans, as Bobby sets the system to restart with one hand keeping the other arm around her. "Excellent plan, my sexy one." Bobby affirms as the first movie rolls on. The remote set by his phone, Bobby engulfs Tynie in a very powerful embrace, appeasing her with the strength of the hold. Tynie sighs at that move, melting into Bobby's embrace. Laughing at varied points during the flick, they enjoy more than the movie's comedy: just being together also basked in.

The other missed movies viewed, laughs and Tynie nuzzling his pecs transpire in their duration, especially when snakes or freakish parts happened. "Guess ya married a true wuss huh?" Tynie kids. "My woman is FAR from a wuss, I love being able to defend you. I just got to see another part of my baby's true self then is all." Bobby refutes. The fourth movie totally sucked, they skipped over it halfway through.

"I will rid us of that trash after the wedding, I promise." Tynie says. "More like we shall do that as one, no need for either of us to try being the other's servant." Bobby corrects getting a deep kiss. As they split from that, the fifth movie was shut off given the fact they'd already seen it. The covers tossed across each by the other at the same time, their nightly snuggle resumes as they await sleep's arrival. Not held up for long, Tynie and Bobby find themselves cuddling in slumber.. same as always.

Today had a lot of shots for Tynie to prove herself to the public, all of them taken and excelled at. Alongside some anger, more happiness, a few new things to happen for the pair and public unveiled. A mixed bag of emotions as Tynie's heart set itself free of one last burdensome emotion, Bobby being right there with her.

Some new ways to display love tested, each one getting revered. The day before a wedding in their home was indeed interesting in the best way possible for them and everyone around the couple, even folks they barely know. Tynie got word of just how deep Bobby's love runs, as he did hers, their souls took their hearts even higher in a heavenly flight.

Paradise enhanced in unexpected ways.. Tomorrow's wedding shall more than follow THAT trend…


	24. Ch 24

Title: Welcome to the Family (Part 2 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the rest are mine. All the Italian used was courtesy of online translator sites.

The morning of her brother's wedding, Tynie and Bobby arise at the same time. Trying something different knowing of her man's Italian heritage, with a smile Tynie says "Ti Amo Bobby." He's stunned by the new greeting at first, saying it right back to her sharing the smile. Still in his arms, Tynie leans backwards on Bobby before giving the first kiss of the day, making it a very hot one. He returns it just as it was given, the shock of her new greeting replaced with flattered affection and spicy passion. Separating from that in their new way, splitting the kiss into smaller ones the pair is left staring into each other's eyes. "I didn't know you knew Italian." Bobby poses "Not that much, just enough to speak my heart really." Tynie answers, the two hopping out of bed together.

Being completely clueless as to what should be worn that day given coming events, Tynie goes for a shoulder less red dress that draped to her ankles with heels to match. Strutting back to their room, Bobby sees what she's in as he stood to greet her, elating "Baby, you look... Oooooh!" Tynie turns red as her dress when that is mentioned, replying at a half-soft tone "Thanks." Escorting her to the edge of their bed, they again kiss in the duration. "Be right back my Queen..." Bobby promises as he heads off to try and match his suit to her dress.

Tynie's personal phone goes off and it's Bruno saying there are no dresses for the bridesmaids because Sasha didn't want to "Torture" them with a bad call on that. Managing to take a pic of herself, Tynie sends what she is wearing for the wedding. A stunned reply obtained, they say their farewells and that device is set down. Next thing done is a check of her sugars, being good on that; the kit is stashed for quick use later. Bobby walks right up to her, dressed to the nines, instigating Tynie to leap to her feet as part of his greeting. "My man looks... DAMN!" She elates as they become entwined in each other's arms.

Heading back to their bed just long enough to score up the phones, Tynie plans "I will duck in here when I got to check my sugars. Don't want Sasha worried over that." Bobby takes her phone and pockets it next to his as this is heard "Sounds good to me." The pair head out arm-in-arm after that, each one glowing at how the other's dressed. Bobby leans into her and whispers "Si Guarda Sexy, Mia Regina." Tynie whispers back "Si Guarda Sexy Il Mio Re." Each blush at that as yet another kiss is shared, their tongue's romantic dexterities closing the conversation. Tynie and Bobby had a few hours before the wedding, planning to enjoy them together.

"What brought on you telling me I'm sexy and you love me in Italian?" Bobby wonders. "Trying something different. I got a lesson in just how Italian you are the other night, figured I'd show my hand on speaking my heart in a new way, to me anyhow." Tynie explains as they head for the couch. They snuggle for a bit, relaxing without a talk until the others arrived. "Stay here my Angel... be right back." Bobby relates with a shit-eating grin. Tynie leans back on the couch, returning the grin she was bestowed as he goes to get their coffees made. Surprising her, Bobby makes them breakfast croissants similar to the burritos she hooked them up with a few days ago.

Coming back to his wife with those things on a tray, Tynie sets that on the coffee table as they sit down together. "I kiiiinda blew Bruno's mind." Tynie mutters. "How so?" Bobby asks. "Apparently Sasha thought that us bridesmaids having to wear a dress that we may not like was akin to torture. We are to wear what we like for dresses today; I sent Bruno a pic of what I'm in right now. He was actually speechless!" Tynie elaborates as they go for the breakfast, getting Bobby's jaw to drop. Enjoying it, they gaze into each other's eyes lovingly with nothing spoken. Finished at the same second, Tynie tells him "Damn that was good!" Bobby nods grinning from ear to ear as they have coffee. The minute the coffees are done with, Tynie gathers everything to get it in the dishwasher. "My man's turn to kick back and relax." She says heading away. Bobby complies with a grin, awaiting her return.

Going back to the couch immediately after that is completed, Bobby arises to meet her. Glancing at her hand and about her neck, Tynie realizes that they forgot their jewelry. Heading back to their room in order to change that, Bobby keeps a very close one-armed hug on Tynie. They arrive by the jewelry box, each placing the jewelry on the other, smiling big as life. Tynie initiates the powerful one-armed hug as they leave that room again. They head out for the couch to await the others; the second that couple gets there a tight cuddle ensues. "These heels are going to be the death of me later." Tynie warns. "Not if my strong hands that work magic as you call them have anything to say about it!" Bobby giggles. Tynie laughs back, aware of what he just promised. Less than two hours til the wedding, they spent the bulk of that wait in each other's arms with periodical passion displays.

Every couple except TreMarkis and Sasha showed up about twenty minutes early. Tynie lets them in as they arrived in their own vehicles, standing at the front door as a group. The others seeing what Tynie was in, a communal "DAMN!" was shouted. A blush given them, Tynie awaited Tao and Tariyu before locking up. That pair rushed in a few moments after the others, Tao being absolutely speechless at the getup he saw his friend and lawyer in. They half bow, Tariyu joining them as Tynie steps aside to allow them in. Tariyu approaches Tynie and says "I hope this isn't rude: You are amazingly beautiful." Her reply "That was far from rude, and thanks." TreMarkis shows up at the door before his soon-to-be wife, heading right for the others before doing a double-take at what his sister wore. Bobby laughs "I did the same thing!" Tynie's face was actually redder than her dress right then, embarrassed at everyone's reactions. Sasha then arrives at the door, walking in to be with everyone else, again Tynie gets a double-take.

The front door locked up behind them all, Tynie rejoins her man on the couch. Conversations start with everyone there, each of the others who mattered to Bobby and Tynie still in a state of awe for what they saw her in. TreMarion walks right up on the pair and brags "Bobby, I don't know how ya did it, but you got my Babygirl to be at her very best. I have next-to-NEVER seen her dressed like this!" "Daddy, Bobby's love, devotion, protection, and all-encompassing adoration did that." Tynie answers. TreMarion nods, realizing that in her own way: his Babygirl spoke the truth. TreMarion leaves them be afterwards, going back to Lysa's hip. Tynie and Bobby say as one with a mutual shit-eating grin "Ti Amo!" TreMarkis hears that and brags "Bobby she SERIOUSLY worships you. I have NEVER heard her tell a man she loves them in a foreign language!" "We worship each other!" The pair elude at the same second, blowing TreMarkis's mind.

The group then lines up for the ceremony, Tao and Tariyu in the audience. The ladies to the right of where Sasha will be. The guys to the left of TreMarkis, excluding TreMarion who is giving Sasha away. Steve officiating, everything's set in motion. Stealing a move of Tynie's, the wedding march was NOT played. Instead they chose a 70s rock love song to be heard as Sasha was walked down the aisle. Tao and Tariyu not only stand, but bow as Sasha is lead to her man. Sasha was stunned at that as Tynie mouths "It's an honor thing." Getting a nod as her reply, Sasha grins from ear to ear.

Arriving next to TreMarkis, Steve asks "Who gives this woman away?" TreMarion boasts "Everyone who wants her happy and is a part of seeing her in love." The two split off, Sasha going to the side by her bridesmaids, TreMarion heading to the guys. "The couple have written their own vows and will share them now." Steve mentions.

TreMarkis goes first "I have worshipped you from the second I first laid eyes on you. My love is eternal, the devotion matching. Sasha, I give you my life, my heart, and a ring to show the world just what you mean to me: from now til after the end of time." Sliding the ring to her right hand as that is said, Sasha cries happily. TreMarkis hears "I have been right at your hip with the worshipping. My love is as eternal as a tattoo across the expanses of existence. Devotedly I give you my life, my love, and a ring to brag about our forever to the world with." His ring placed on the left ring finger, before Steve can say it, they kiss. Hoots and hollers abound, celebration of this sacred day proudly boasted by those who mattered most. Steve sees that couple split from the kiss and announces "I give you Mr. and Mrs. TreMarkis Wilman!" Everyone else there cheers again, as the newlywed couple walks arm-in-arm down the aisle as one.

The couples who served in the wedding party then race to each other, to party about this with their own affections briefly. Tao and Tariyu stood proudly, honored to just be a part of this event. Every love display split from, Bruno kicks off the music part for that celebration, finding the remote to the entertainment center to start the jams. Instead of having the bouquet and garters tossed, TreMarkis and Sasha decided that since Tariyu and Tao are the only single folks there that Tariyu got the bouquet and Tao the garter. The dollar dance was also forfeited, that couple figuring they were set for life and didn't need it. The father-daughter dance had TreMarion in place of Sasha's real dad, because TreMarion had been a better dad in the short time Sasha's known him. As for when people ate, given the fact it was a pot-luck styled reception, anyone scarfed when they wanted.

Tariyu walks right up on Bobby as the father daughter dance ends asking "You alright with me dancing with Tynie?" Bobby replies "Sure." The Younger One takes Tynie by the hand, electing to slow dance with her as the next song played with some space between them. "This is out of honor for Bobby. You are his wife; any other way would be rude." Tynie hears, then advising. "Tariyu, you are right on that. Just remember this: If a lady says closer is OK, then be respectful about it and grant the wish... Keep your hands above her beltline if ya can though." Bobby saw all that happen and he tells Tao "Tariyu is pretty good at chivalry." Tao concurs "I don't think you and I would have that any other way."

The two shake hands as Tariyu escorts Tynie back to her man, nervously peck-kissing her hand. Tynie kneels to Tariyu's cheek, returning the peck to his cheek as she says "Thank you, Young One." She arises from that as Tariyu places his hand on the cheek she kissed, giggling with a blush across his face. Tao turns to her; unspokenly they share a dance as Bruno was on some sort of slow dance kick. Tariyu returns to Bobby, saying nothing as Tynie shares a dance with Tao which matched the one with Tariyu. The others split off and dance with their loves, and then each other as that happened. Tao goes to bow before Tynie, only to get told "Elder, it would not be appropriate for me to fully bow in this dress. I thank you for the respect in that, but for this one time... I ask that we hug." Tao understandingly grants that wish before Tynie is returned to Bobby yet again.

Sasha and TreMarkis's gifts were to be opened by them later since she's on medical orders to be as relaxed as she could. Several dances and trips to the potluck buffet made by many, the time flew by in celebration of the newly married pair. Tariyu was dually hell-bent at that point: Keeping the newlyweds relaxed by blazing a trail across Tynie's home to get what they needed for the most part, and showing as much respect as his little frame could muster. After being waited on hand-and-foot, TreMarkis kids "He's friends with my sister alright!" Tariyu amends "Sir, I am friends with your sister. I am doing this as an honor-gift to your new family. I say that because to me once you're a husband, a new family is par for the course. By the way, my name is Tariyu." Sasha is stunned and replies for them both "Tariyu, you are quite the gentleman. My husband was kidding, but now we know you mean it. Thank you. Oh and my name's Sasha, my husband's is TreMarkis." Tariyu tries to shake their hands, only to get hugged instead.

That hold broken from, Tariyu educates "The bow you two are about to get is an honor thing. Please enjoy your day." The newlyweds nod smiling as Tariyu bowed at each before walking away to rejoin Tao. "Grandfather, tell me... how'd I do?" Tao is asked. "You did wonderfully." Tariyu learns. "Tariyu, I saw everything you did for them. It was amazing!" Bobby and Tynie chime in at once. Treena sees Tariyu's bouquet, placing it in water before handing the vase with the flowers to Tao. "Tynie, I will replace this vase later." Treena offers "Nope... it's a gift to those two." Tynie refuses.

Tao hugs her again; given the request not to bow he got prior. Everyone going about to introduce themselves to the two newest people in their group, hugs and handshakes abound, apparently Tynie's request for one day of not bowing covered many. Tao walks up to the newlyweds declaring "I have in my hand a LIFETIME gift certificate to my restaurant for your new family. Tariyu is my grandson and I am with him about the new husband new family thing." Sasha taking that up happily, that pair hugs him as tightly as they could since Tao had a vase in the other hand. Bowing to them just as Tariyu did, the newlyweds smile already aware as to why that happened. Not too terribly later, Tao and Tariyu leave, going first to bow in honor of the newlyweds as they waved to the others.

Everyone else noted just how Tariyu and Tao treated them boasting as one "They're IN!" Sasha and TreMarkis having overtaken the couch usually used by Bobby and Tynie, they snuggle up in an elevated happiness. Bobby is standing behind Tynie, secretly praying that her sugars don't go through the floor as he bear hugs her. "I'll be right back babe, you know why." Tynie whispers in his ear, absolving that concern in a flash. Bobby goes to divert Sasha from seeing that, asking "So... how'd ya like having Tynie's mentored one serve ya?" Sasha asks "OK. what did we miss?" Bobby explains how Tariyu met he and Tynie, what was said, and the whole mentoring thing's origination. "He has the flying about thing down pat! The chivalry he showed was pretty good too!" Sasha boasts.

Five minutes after leaving Bobby's side, Tynie finds out she made it to her device just in time, as it took two epi-shots of insulin to re-set her levels, repacking the kit before she sought to be with the others. Bobby sees her out the corner of his eye and she nods with a smile, answering his question before he asked it.

Jesia and Gary are next to leave, hugging everyone else as they thanked Tynie and Bobby for hosting the event. Tynie walks them out, locking up behind them. Charlie and Nessa follow that suit, then Steve and Treena, followed by TreMarion and Lysa.

Tynie waits til they all leave before locking up that time, waving as they all drive away in their own rides. Sasha is about to arise for helping with cleanup when Tynie objects "Hell no. You sit down, I got this." Bobby follows her on that, allowing the newlyweds time alone. The pot-luck was set up in throw-away carriers, making the clearing of it all much easier. Bobby takes everything out to the garbage cans in the garage as his wife loads the dishwasher. The newlyweds are snuggled up close, sharing affections quietly as the host couple arrives in the living room.

Separating from that, Sasha whispers "My Husband, the baby and I are getting tired." TreMarkis scoops her up and announces "We'll be back for the gifts later; I have a wife to get to bed." Bobby nods, escorting them to Sasha's ride before re-entering the home and locking up. The second that is done, Tynie races to his arms, happy that everything went so well. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby is scooping her up into a threshold carry as they head for the couch.

Recounting favorite parts of the day, Tynie says "It was so cute when Tariyu danced with me. He was a total gentleman. The sweetest part was overhearing him ask you if that was OK." Bobby approves "That was nice, poor kid was scared to death though. He didn't need to be, and I hope he knows that." Tynie retorts "Yeah, and the way he kissed my hand, all tense and worried you'd be peeved... it was kinda cute. I kissed his cheek to calm him of that, already knowing he had nothing to be concerned about." Bobby implores "Did you see his reaction to that? He held that cheek like it was gold that was adorable."

Tynie recalls "The way he pulled one of my moves by preventing Sasha and TreMarkis from doing much was nicely executed too. Never taught him that one and he still knew it!" Bobby laughs "That's what Sasha said!" As one they boast "The little man is most definitely going to make some lady feel like a Goddess someday!"

"All in all, the wedding was perfect!" Tynie beams. Bobby concurs "Without a doubt!" Tynie declares "Another thing I liked about today is that the others were so receptive to Tao and Tariyu." Bobby confirms "Definitely!" That couple kiss wildly ending that talk with passions instead of further words, separating from that in their new typical way: a descending-depthed kiss.

Tynie's phone goes off in a text from Bruno informing them he insists upon delivering the gifts to the newlyweds another day. Confirming that in a reply, the nature of the plan forwarded to TreMarkis and confirmed that device is set back in Bobby's pocket. "Bruno just took a page from Tariyu's book. He is adamant about delivering the gifts for Sasha and TreMarkis on another day." Bobby recalls "You said it yourself: Tariyu can teach us all some things." Tynie nods smiling for a moment.

Bobby's already aware as to why that smile vanished, Tynie's told "Let me handle that." Tynie slowly spins around to place her aching feet on his lap, only to have the heels tossed across the house first. Bobby sees an imprint from them on his wife's feet, planning "We are getting rid of those; I will not have my Queen wear anything that leaves marks." Tynie answers "Thank you my King. Those damn things were about to be murder on my feet!"

A smiling nod given her, Bobby sets right away to massaging the pain from her feet. "Ohh babe, that is phenomenal. Keep it up." Tynie moans as the agony from wearing the heels is being removed from her. Bobby grins again, continuing the rubdown as to grant her wish without words.

The way Bobby finds out the pain is gone: Tynie bursts out laughing when he tries to rub the soles of her feet. Setting her legs down, Tynie taps his and declares "We're equals, your turn." Bobby gently puts his legs on her lap, having his shoes tossed right by hers for the time being. "Oh..." He moans as his feet are freed of the shoes, telling her instantly that the pain she endured was shared. "That's it, those are gone too. My King does NOT wear anything that hurts." Tynie admonishes as she begins the massage. "Babe that feels amazing. Keep it up." Bobby groans, evidencing her suspicions firmly. She grins at him, complying with his wishes not uttering another thing. Apparently Tynie isn't the only one with ticklish spots on the soles of her feet, Bobby proving so much as soon as the tension is gone from his feet by laughing his ass off.

She then gently sets his legs down from her lap, sliding in for a cuddle the minute his feet touch the floor. "What exactly went through your head when you saw me in this thing?" Tynie ponders as her head was nestled on his pecs. "That my wife is one OBSCENELY hot woman!" Bobby swears. Tynie is again blushing redder than her dress, telling him before he asks "You are OBSCENELY sexy yourself, that suit on you, DAMN!" Bobby blushes to the point where the least-red thing is Tynie's dress.

Given the fact everyone left with a lot of time remaining in the day because of Sasha being tired, Tynie ponders "Anything else my man wants to do today?" Bobby leans in saying "Just hold you for now. We go from there." Tynie sighs at that plan, being more than ready to just have Bobby's well-built arms around her.

Sasha texts Tynie's personal phone, to apologize for her and the others leaving so young in the day. A reply basically saying that the newlyweds deserved time alone sent, love yous are shared as that device is set back into Bobby's pocket. "That little shit was worried we'd be mad because of how early everyone left. I shot that shit down pat though!" Tynie relates. Bobby nods adding "They needed proper time alone anyways." Bobby then reminds "Babe, the clients know already. At least they will when they get your voicemail. Besides, not much can be done til Monday anyhow. Please relax." Tynie melts into his arms confidently again, he was right. To further ease his wife's mind, Bobby manages to check her practice line's voicemail and texts with her personal phone. "No messages or texts. I managed to find that out, probably won't be able to again!" He boasts. "My King is a genius, Thank you for doing that..." Tynie broadcasts, adjusting her lean against him so her head is laid back across one of his pecs.

Bobby then flitters nipping kisses down her jawline, treading in kind to her collarbone, causing Tynie to tilt her head a bit in order to make that move easier for him. Soon as that's done, as she spins about Tynie begins taking his tie off with one hand throwing it aside prior to rendering his top two shirt buttons undone. Bobby sees just how ferociously Tynie made haste of his tie and shirt buttons, leaning back to receive her affections. Their eyes meet soon after; another kiss of hellish-heated magnitude is shared.

Their new style of splitting from those used, Tynie plots "Today calls for us sipping sake!" They each leave the couch, going to get that particular drink, shutting the fridge afterwards. Instead of using the glasses that came with it, since there wasn't much left in the bottle they got, the couple takes shots from the original container.

"Sasha, it's official: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" The couple chime simultaneously in to the heavens as they pong-off shots of the sake. That beverage done with, Tynie shoots the bottle into the trash like a Hail Mary three pointer in a championship basketball game, making it perfectly. "DAMN!" Bobby brags. Tynie chuckles at that, noticing the pride in his reply to what she did.

The couple then leaves the kitchen, arm-in-arm going back for the couch. Neither in the condition to drive since sake's very potent alcohol, they snuggle up tightly. The effects hitting Tynie first, she leans in closer to her man. Bobby engulfs her in a very powerful hold the second she is nuzzled against him, wanting nothing more than to just have her in his arms. The sake soon hits him just as it did her, Bobby leaning back against the couch as to not disrupt her enjoying his hold. Tynie worries "This cannot be comfortable for my Divine One. I know you didn't wish to end my happiness in your sexy arms, but I don't want you uncomfortable in the name of keeping me relaxed." Bobby replies "I'm fine... honestly." She notices the hesitation in his full answer, taking it as him begrudging the truth. A moan leaves his voice, and not one of enjoyment, proving her point.

Tynie arises, taking one of his arms with her as an unspoken insistence that Bobby be as relaxed as she was. "Come with me my King. I shall not stand for you not being relaxed just so I can be." Bobby hears as she leads them to their room. Slowly closing the gap they had, Bobby snuggles Tynie up with one arm. Making it to their room, Bobby sets her phone to charge by the other device on her end table before closing her diabetic kit for the time being. "Baby's not going to bother with that until later." Tynie learns as she goes to change. Bobby following her suit in that, they figured the tie can be obtained another time. Meet up in sweats fifteen minutes later, a kiss shared as they trek to the bed.

Breaking the affections as they arrive, Tynie hops in first holding the covers back for Bobby, who is beside her shortly after. The covers tossed about the couple, they cuddle up straight away. Opting just to be in each other's arms for a while, the pair gets comfortable as they await a slight sobering from the sake.

"Today has been amazing; I never knew my figure rocked enough to cause so many double-takes!" Tynie brags. "I did, you're just THAT hot." Bobby assures. His wife blushes to that, getting hit with the full force of his adoration towards her in those words. Melting against him, Tynie sighs happily basking in the muscles flexing around her frame. Bobby is soon greeted with a sultry purr from his lady "Ti Amo My Sexy King..." Leaning down to her ear he responds in kind "Ti Amo My Sexy Queen." As soon as Tynie lifts her head slightly, they kiss again, each knocking the other back a bit with the intensity. Simultaneously emitting passionate growls from their voices, Tynie and Bobby take their sweet ass time splitting up from that romance. They lower the depth of the kiss reluctantly, staring into each other's eyes as soon as the pair have a minor gap between them. Tynie boasts "HOT DAMN! That was AMAZING!" Bobby affirms "Hell yeah it was!" She holds up one finger, Bobby already knowing why.

Slinking away from her man, Tynie checks her sugars for one last time, the diabetic kit not being too close to the bed at that moment. Finding out she was fine on that, the kit was reloaded as Tynie stunt-leapt across the room towards her man in the bed.

Bobby is both stunned and worried as that is seen, advising "Although that was phenomenal to see, please do not do it again. I got scared when you were in midair that you'd be hurt. There is never that kind of rush to be near me..." Tynie leans onto his pec before replying "Yes my Muscular Stud." He takes her in deeply to an embrace, giving her the opportunity to resume enjoying what she was before leaving his arms.

The only time Bobby breaks the hold is to stroke her hair while she sighed out gleefully as the rest of his muscles were flexing around her figure. "Today's been awesome!" The pair says as one. Tynie cocks her head to give him another kiss, only to have the hand he used to stroke her hair re-adjust her neck to make that more comfortable for her. Not protesting that, the couple is soon returned to the throes of a passionate share of love served by a mutual showing of their tongue's dexterities.

Everything the same as was just completed with the last kiss, they stare into each other's eyes before saying at the same second "Proud to be yours!" Bobby lays them both back so that the cuddle is not shared in a potentially discomforting pose, causing Tynie to purr "Ooooh you're so strong." Bobby blushes as this is mentioned "I'm also yours. Everything I have, am, ever shall become belongs to you and you alone." Tynie's turn to blush as she retorts "I am yours. All I have, am or ever will be is yours alone." They snuggle up in silence after that, Tynie wrapping her arms around his to return the embrace she has gotten as best as possible. "Oooh you are so sexy mmm." Bobby whispers in her ear as that is pulled off. She smiles at that, not saying another word for the time being.

Bobby's phone goes off in a mass text, him breaching the hold to answer it. That text was sent to tell the couple that the other couples had date days planned after the wedding, which is why Tynie and Bobby were not disturbed. Tao and Tariyu had another wedding to be at that day, that being the reason for their being first to leave. The newlyweds spent the day cuddling as Sasha and the baby slept, happy to be as one legally forever. Confirmation and congrats sent back, that device is laid down as it was earlier.

Tynie was peacefully resting in his arms at that moment, a huge smile across her face. Bobby smiles back upon seeing that, glad to have made his woman so content. "The other couples had date days, Sasha has been sleeping. Tao and Tariyu had another wedding today." Bobby informs. "Honestly, I am happy just being in your well-sculpted arms. Don't really feel like going out. Glad the others had a good day." Tynie answers. Bobby attributes "I was hoping you'd say that about going out. I'm glad too for the others."

Tynie melts into his hold deeper as that hits her ears, wanting only to relax with her husband. Bobby sighs happily at the site of his love's reason for existing being so content in his arms. Later yearning to surprise his wife, Bobby leans in saying "Wait here mia mamma molto sexy. I'll be back." Tynie responds "Yes il mio molto caldo Papi..."

He slowly breaks the hold as that was declared, heading to make her something special to eat. Heading for the kitchen he mutters "She said she saw my full Italian heritage the other night, this will be a surprise to her." Soon after that, the vent was kicked on as to not sell out his planned meal for them, as everything was being prepared. Turns out Bobby's plot was a special thing for Tynie and a total final "Fuck you" to that alleged Italian joint from the night before. Tynie had rolled onto his side of the bed, just wanting to be around his scent as he was away.

Each part of the meal was done cooking, and Bobby managed to clean up from that just before returning to his wife. Getting to their room, he sees her sit up against the pillows with another shit-eating grin. Tynie then snakes off the bed to be right next to him, being escorted to the kitchen again with his arm abounding her. As they get to the kitchen Tynie is only able to see the room from the flames from two candles, Bobby whisking her to a seat before joining her. Two plates made up with everything he intended to surprise her with before them, Tynie yelps "Ohhh Sexy this is so perfect!" He leans in for a quick kiss, getting his wish granted right away.

The moment they split from that, each one starts eating. Tynie's taste buds are moshing against sheer heaven as the meal is consumed by her, Bobby learning such with every elated groan exiting her voice. He has enjoyed it as well, but his focus was on her being appeased by the dinner. They finish simultaneously, as Tynie leaps towards him for a kiss, using her tongue's passionate flexibility to tell him what she knew words could not. Bobby is knocked back abit by the true power of what his wife did to thank him for a moment prior to him bestowing the precise caliber of affection back. This time when they split off, Tynie kisses his lips even after the depth of that romance is down to pecks.

Bobby is then told "Il mio molto caldo Papi, aspetta qui. I will be right back." "Si mia mamma molto sexy." He tells her. Tynie then goes to clear the table and load the dishwasher. Reclaiming her spot at his hip minutes later, Bobby is given her hand as the candles are blown out. The pair return a trip to the fridge, as Bobby pulls out two wine coolers. Each opened for the other, they say as a toast in the same second "Ti Amo!" The bottles clinked, they sip the drinks in a standing snuggle of sorts. They finish at the same clip, Tynie again tossing the bottle in like a basketball shot over her man's hunky broad frame without looking. Bobby's eyes follow the bottle into midair lifting his head to witness it land perfectly in the trash again before saying proudly "DAMN!" He follows her in ridding of the bottle in his hands, but not nearly as fancy as she did that.

Tynie then lead them back to their room, for the pair to resume cuddling alone for the rest of the night. Before they get into their room, Tynie is gathered up into his arms and carried the rest of the way. She squeals as he does that, excited to be back in his arms. She is soon laid into the bed just as she had begun to miss in secret: gentler than a rose petal hits the ground. Bobby sees a glow in her eyes as he does that, returning that in kind before joining her in the bed. "Why has my sexy mama not let me do that until tonight?" Bobby asks hurtly.

Tynie confesses "Lover, you've had many times where those muscles were called upon to be ready in a second to defend me. They also worked me over really good the last time we made love. I didn't have you do that as to rest them. That's all I swear!" Bobby's hurt is kicked to the curb in a hurry as her words strike his ears, replaced by a shit-eating grin and giggle. His wife notices that, leaning in for a cuddle as she finalizes "I also wanted to show you that I could drum up new ways to show my King that we are indeed equals."

Bobby's resolution "Babe, I love you. I had no idea why I hadn't had the honor of doing that for you. I do now and thank you for it." Tynie concludes "Anytime I can make my drop-dead gorgeous Hotness smile, that's an honor to me. You're the same way with me on that... I already know." Bobby replies completing that conversation "You are absolutely right on that my hot mama!" They kiss as the covers are tossed about each by the other, ending their day in romance. Slumber arrived soon after they separated from that love display.

The wedding went off perfectly, this couple's souls already bragging such to the heavenly observers. Every couple celebrated with Bobby and Tynie, then alone with their loves. Sasha and TreMarkis did so in a low-key manner given her pregnancy.

Two new members to their esteemed batch of loved ones added, Tao and Tariyu already boasted upon after one day of being around Tynie's other loved ones. They were in... no doubt about that!

Now to bask in contentment as Paradise found a new means of expansion...


	25. Ch 25

Title: That's Just Me

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters. All other characters and locations are mine…

Tynie wakes in the breadth of Bobby's embrace smiling before him, a slight spin around and Bobby gets a quick peck to the lips. "Love you." Tynie whispers, unintentionally causing him to awaken. "Love you too." Bobby relays as she is pulled in for a deep kiss. Lifting each other from the bed as that happened, the pair find themselves still in a love display as their feet touch the floor. Separating from that, Tynie hears her practice phone go off. Slinking away to answer it, she is told that the groundbreaking for the "At Each Other's Hips Project" is later that day. "A groundbreaking on a Sunday. Interesting. We'll be there." Tynie confirms, hanging up. A quick check of her sugars, discovering she's alright, that kit is packed for travel prior to Tynie returning to her man.

"Well, we have plans this afternoon. Apparently the head of the Bar Association managed to rig a groundbreaking for my project's new home today." Tynie informs. "Aren't you excited about that?" Bobby poses. "Yes, I am. Just don't want to seem too unprofessional in front of the man I'd answer to if my practice has problems later." Tynie concludes. "You're worrying way too much, he'd ask me if you are OK if no happiness was shown. I know you're trying to keep a certain decorum about this, but babe, trust me be excited." Bobby declares. Realizing in seconds her man was right, again, she leapt into the air giggling. "That's better!" Bobby jokes, seeing his woman leap up and down constantly giggling.

The next thing Tynie is aware of, Bobby got his phone and mass texted everyone telling them to meet this afternoon across the way from Tao's, they'd find out why when they arrived. The group confirming that excitedly, that device is put aside. Running up to his wife who was still celebrating in chuckles but not jumping anymore, Tynie is soon entrenched in a bear hug from behind. "We are SO celebrating this tonight, just us. Sasha's orders." Bobby tells her happily. "Wait. Sasha's orders HUH?!" Tynie wonders.

"Yeah, I knew my baby wanted those who matter to be there. I just told them to meet us over by Tao's, they'll find out when they get there why. Sasha INSISTED we have a romantic night afterwards, saying she felt it best given how you've treated her since the pregnancy started." Tynie answers "The little shit is so sweet." They kiss wildly this time, Tynie whirling around to make that happen.

Having a few hours before the groundbreaking, after they split from the kiss Tynie's silently debating between wearing a court-appropriate outfit or a romantic dress. Finally deciding she'd change for the celebration with her man, the court-acceptable outfit style is elected upon. She heads to the shower, telling Bobby "I'll be back mi Caldo uno." He smiles broadly responding "Si Mi Caldo uno." Getting cleaned up in a bit of a rush, Tynie comes back enwrapped in a towel. His turn, she gets the exact same wait here message given him. Tynie heads to get dressed, choosing a black slinking-yet-modestly loose ok-to-wear-in-court skirt suit.

Packing her shoulder bag with all three of their phones and her diabetic kit, Tynie goes back to get some leather boots on. Relaxing on the edge of their bed, she sees Bobby walk in as she did, again smiling broadly. She nods returning the facial expression as he goes off to get dressed. Arriving back to his lady soon after, Tynie arises to close the gap between the two noticing he wore a matching suit with a black leather suit jacket. "You look HOT!" She purrs to him. "You do too." Bobby whispers.

They wrap an arm around each other, staying in that room just long enough for Tynie to gather up her shoulder bag. Leaving their room, Tynie thinks they're going for the couch. Instead the pair head for the front door, Bobby getting Tynie's practice SUV keys while they exit. Locking up behind them, Bobby escorts her as if in the "Armed head of security" position, although she didn't know whether or not Bobby actually had his weapon on him. Opening the passenger door for her, Tynie slides in with that door closed behind her immediately after. Bobby half-races to the other side, Tynie hopping in as she puts the shoulder bag on the floorboard by her seat. His door shutting behind him, Tynie is told "Please relax mi caldo uno." She complies, leaning back in the seat, curious as all hell in regard to what he has planned. They drive off, Bobby plotting the whole time.

Parking in front of a country-style restaurant which was across the way from Tao's, Bobby hops out shutting his door prior to leading Tynie inside. Gathering her shoulder bag up, she exits the ride tapping the door closed with a twitch of her hips. They go in, and everyone they know, Tynie's new clients included leaps up shouting "CONGRATS TYNIE!" Floored, she bows to the group as they yell "WE LOVE YOU!"

Tynie is blushing ferociously as that happens, raising one hand to stop them from the chant before saying "Love you guys too!" The head of the Bar Association approaches her, asking Tynie to follow him. Complying Tynie is lead to the front of the room where a podium and seats of honor are arranged. Not wanting any gaps between them, Bobby is right at her hip in the entirety of that trek.

Being seated side-by-side, the head of the Bar Association gets everyone's attention from a podium before saying "I have been in the field of law for longer than our honored guest has been on this Earth, although not by much. She opened my eyes in ways I didn't know I needed. Her project which we are celebrating today with this brunch and the groundbreaking will do just that: break legal ground. When I first heard of the idea for this and how it's related to her direct practice, and I mean no offense, I thought she was nuts. Hearing the motives behind everything we are now about to have in New York with this project, I realized my original feelings were wrong. Social responsibility expands beyond just respect shown each other, and the one seated next to me educated me on that. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the Proprietor of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Tynie Goren!"

Crazedly loud applause with as many folks who could starting a standing ovation hits as she gets up to where the Bar Association head person was speaking. Waiting for the cheers to die down, Tynie waves to everyone there. "Thank you sir, and every other person present for this. I created the "At Each Other's Hips Project" to do as the esteemed head of our state's bar association mentioned not only for what he named. There is another reason related to my caring for others: That's just me. I have great people in my life backing this all up. A wonderful husband, excellent family, terrific friends, and the rest of you here. Enjoy the brunch!" Tynie says modestly, not wanting to drone on for too long. The Bar Association head walks up to her for a handshake, only to get hugged and told "Sir, I don't do handshakes with people who help me do good things. That's also just me."

That gentleman nods as the hold dissolves, leaning back and telling Bobby "She's amazing!" Bobby nods smiling as hugely as he could without dislocating his jaws. Tynie sits back down by her man, saying softly "God I was so nervous!" "You did great, the Bar Association head representative just told me he believed so. I already knew ya would!" Bobby replies at the same tone. As everyone else there was served and began eating, a media personality arrived at Tynie's spot. "Mrs. Goren, how do you feel about today's events?" Tynie's asked. "Call me Tynie, and to be honest I am very happy. Today shall serve as the starter to legal ground being broken, to borrow a line from the Bar Association head that's here today."

The media personality leaves, allowing Tynie to relax. Bobby sits back in awe as to just how his wife took care of that, loosely wrapping an arm around her by lying it against the back of her chair.

"Tynie, there's a press conference after the ground breaking." The Bar Association head walks up to inform before bragging "You handle them like a veteran attorney already!" Tynie answers "Sir, thank you." Servers have handled every plate there except that couple's, such was resolved as the two lawyers had that brief chat. Finally the honor seats go dead silent as those seated start eating, finding the brunch rather good. That over, Tynie is arrived at again learning from the Bar Association head representative "Don't sir me again, the names Henry. I know you're trying to be respectful, but that whole sir thing unnerves me." Tynie nods replying "Fine with me, Henry." Bobby resumes how his arm was around her, keeping eyes on everyone there. Henry leads the honor-seated ones out first towards the groundbreaking site, and then all the others depart for that area.

A podium with all kinds of media microphones set on it is mere feet away from the groundbreaking site, and Tynie silently prays she can blow Henry's mind again with how she deals in that situation. Smiles abound every face that isn't in the media as she is handed a golden shovel. A line of high-ranking lawyers from across N.Y. on either side of her, Bobby stands down temporarily. As every last one of the shovels are slid under the Earth, a small patch of dirt gets chucked aside by every person in that line. Applause is louder this time, given the fact the revelers were outside. Soon as that ends, Henry guides Tynie to the podium as the media types swarm firing off questions.

One-at-a-time the inquiries are answered, with only one flooring her "Tynie, do you think this project will go nationwide?" Stunned yet trying to keep decorum about her, Tynie replies "I'd be honored if that happened. However, I stand proud that today is New York's turn for legal groundbreaking and a new way to handle our fellow citizen's needs, especially for those who are struggling." Henry hears every retort to the media, actually puffing his chest in pride at the rookie lawyer's statements. Newshounds leaving after that reply in a mass retreat to their vehicles, Bobby arrives at one side of her, Henry on the other. A sigh of relief exits Tynie's lips at that point; her being glad the media aspect of this event was over.

"You were phenomenal; I have been in law for YEARS never before hearing replies to the media like THAT!" Henry boasted. Tynie bows slightly before saying modestly "Thank you, Henry. I just wanted to do our profession proud is all." Bobby chimes in "You definitely did that!" Henry nods as Tynie closes the space between her and Bobby, trying to manage such without coming off as too affectionate before such a major legal player in the state. Bobby already knew why she did that, choosing to go back to scanning every other party that was there in the name of her protection.

Henry says "Enjoy the rest of your day. Thank you for this project and the education it gave me." Tynie concludes "Anytime, Henry. You too!"

Each individual there for the groundbreaking sees Henry leave, waving to Tynie as they followed suit. Their farewells returned by Tynie, Bobby escorts her back to her practice's ride. Soon as she's seated, Bobby's phone goes off in a mass text congratulating Tynie and saying the others are celebrating in their own way. Everyone relates they'd safely left the event, promising only to bother the couple if it was urgent. Love you's texted back, that device is set back in the shoulder bag. Bobby hops in same as earlier, and they drive off.

During their travels unspokenly noting Tynie had something on her mind, Bobby senses "Before my Angel even apologizes, I knew you were being professional around those other lawyers. I know you feel bad about not being affectionate when we were out, yet I understood how you did things." Another sigh of relief leaves Tynie as she replies "You are the BEST! I love you!" "Love you too, now please relax." Bobby purrs at her, apparently having a surprise up his sleeves.

She does as he wishes, right up until they get to a custom jeweler. Everything as was earlier in terms of how they exit, the ride is remotely locked as the two head inside. The owner, Sean arrives at the couple's front before being instructed by Bobby "I need your brightest diamond, best chain, flittered with rubies and amethysts beside the diamond for my wife." Tynie's jaw hits the floor as Sean asks "Tynie Goren? The one who was just on the news?" "Yep." She answers, still in shock at what her man had ordered for her.

"Consider this custom necklace a gift, you're giving a lot to the state with this legal project.. Least I can do. Oh, and it comes with a LIFETIME warrantee." Sean plans firmly. Tynie and Bobby nod grinning at that, finalizing the arrangement as Sean went right away to making the necklace hers. Alone for a time as that was being crafted, Tynie whispers "My God baby, this is so sweet." Bobby replies "Just as you are."

They hold each other one-armed-yet-closely waiting for the new jewelry. An hour later, Sean tries to give Tynie the necklace, having its box snatched up by Bobby. She laughs at that, noticing her man had a certain presentation plotted which she didn't know of yet. Sean nods as the pair leave his shop just as they entered.

Every aspect of the return to Tynie's practice SUV same as earlier, Tynie settles in contently. Taking the new gift's box and placing it inside his leather jacket as his door closes softly behind him, Bobby soon sets to driving them away. "I never expected my project to fly like it is now so fast. I am NOT knocking it though, just wow." Tynie says in awe. Bobby smiles at that returning "It was evidently meant to fly as you say, enjoy that." She nods, giggling again to show her man his wishes were granted. They arrive home soon after that was discussed, the second her shoulder bag is on an arm Tynie is being treated like royalty as they go inside. Her practice SUV locked remotely as they shut and lock the front door, Bobby is soon inundated with affections he'd been withheld from earlier.

Barely keeping his footing as that was given him, they stumble to the couch. Cuddling as they began to relax, Bobby asks "Clubbing or romantic dinner?" "Clubbing." Tynie answers. Reaching into his jacket, he slides the new jewelry box out. Taking her hand in his, that is opened before Tynie. "OH MY GOD! It's GORGEOUS!" She squeals checking out the necklace. Bobby puffs his chest and giggles as his lady is obviously ecstatic over the gift. Her turn to be knocked back by inundating love displays hits, and Tynie is grateful to be already seated. Somehow she kept a grip on the jewelry box in that duration, they split and the necklace is placed on her. The other one put in the new jewelry box as that went down, she mentally notes which one Bobby wanted her in that night.

"What to wear to Maxi's. That's the question." Tynie ponders. "Babe, you know I find you hot in ANYTHING." Bobby counters. She nods smiling before leaning back into his arms deeper. Bobby tightens the hold around her, celebrating silently the day's events thus far. Time fluttering by as they were in each other's arms, each second basked in by the pair smiles abounded: the relaxed enjoyment written all over their faces. Hating the fact she had to, Tynie snail-paced out of the embrace to check her sugars. Being decent-ranged on that, the kit is repacked set back in the shoulder bag.

Leaning into him she wonders "Want to make love now or later?" Barely given enough time to stash the jewelry box inside her shoulder bag before sliding it onto an arm, Tynie is grabbed up in a rush by Bobby. His wife being hurriedly charioted to their room, Bobby howls in her ear "Now…" Squealing in anticipatory elation as she is whisked to their room, Tynie smiles.

They get there mere seconds after that all happened, Bobby setting Tynie near her side of the bed. The new necklace is taken off of her then set on the end table, the shoulder bag left beneath it by Tynie as she leaps back to her man's hip. Bobby yanks her outfit off, saying in a lustful growl "This gets replaced later." The leather jacket taken off and chucked aside, his getup is treated as hers was. "So does this." She moans in pure erotic yearning at him. Kissing hungrily, the pair stumbles back to the bed. In the midst of that, Tynie is thrust onto it back first by his muscles, not one tongue-war second missed.

Separating from that, she whispers "Take me, roughly." He smiles enormously, not saying another thing as her desire is reality in a flash. Bobby slams himself deeply inside Tynie, basically tearing her core apart, just as she'd sought out. His hips wrapped by her legs, her arms originate around his shoulders before she wildly paws his back. Being goaded on by her moans of yearning for more, Bobby does everything he can to appease the evidently hellacious need she has for his sex. Her right hand trailing his curls as her left arm abounds both his shoulders as best as her small frame could manage, while the first of a multitude of climaxes hits her ravagingly. Throwing her head back as far as she could, his name is yelled out with a plea for the lovemaking to go on. He obliged that as their sex-capade was made more ferocious with every pounding of his maddeningly hard erection into the depths of her being.

Tynie resumes using both hands to paw his back, her legs locked around his hips while Bobby rocked her world just as she first asked for. Being shoved over the intimate edge many times, Tynie continuously praises him just as was done for her first climax in that session of going buckwild with each other. They eventually come as one, moaning out each other's names as bellows of honor shared.

Their bodies tremble as they kiss afterwards, sharing love as each came down from the intimacies. Breathlessly, they split from the smooches electing to cuddle as the tidal wave of erotic releases painstakingly leaves the couple. Not one thing uttered as each one took their time in reclaiming the oxygen to their lungs after all that.

Tynie looks over at her man, smiling to boast in regards to what she was just given. Bobby smiles back, returning the boast yet still in shock that what he bestowed didn't hurt her from what he could tell. "Babe, I asked for it like that. You didn't hurt me, hell you rocked my world to its core!" She says to him happily. His unspoken concern eradicated with that conclusion, Bobby smiles back saying "That was amazing!" They cuddle up again, one last kiss for that time being communally given. Silence expands the room as that embrace was bathed in by each of them.

Another shower, this time shared as the couple prepared to go to Maxi's that night, each one cleansing the other. Smiles getting bigger until the jaws of the pair are barely able to maintain them, once rinsed off they hop out simultaneously. Tynie shuts the shower off as Bobby got them towels. "I will replace the outfit I destroyed earlier another day." They say at once, bursting into laughter.

Kissing briefly before going to change, as well as quietly agreeing to meet up in the room as soon as that was done. Tynie went for a leather dress that accented the new necklace, already having knowledge that Bobby would be there to keep jackasses from her. A leather jacket and boots going with that put on, she waits for him at the edge of the bed. He doesn't keep her in that state long, arriving beside his wife in a getup that pretty much accented hers. They go for their bling, each bestowing the other theirs, before Tynie has the new necklace draped around her neck securely. The shoulder bag handed her by Bobby, they leave the house from there arm-in-arm.

Every regard of their departure this time precisely as earlier that day, Bobby drives them to Maxi's the moment they're both in her personal SUV with their doors closed. After Bobby parks the ride, Tynie stashes the shoulder bag in the center console's lockable compartment. She's then escorted out like royalty, Bobby locking that vehicle remotely while they went for the entrance. Other patrons see Tynie, the line literally re-forms to where she and Bobby are in the front. Tynie hears "That's the woman with that new legal project, the one that was on the news. We are clubbing with THE Tynie Goren!" Bobby steps aside so his lady can answer that, witnessing this utterance "You guys are great for this, and I will have fun clubbing with you all!" The other patrons nod and cheer that, seeing firsthand the modesty of the one they did that for, being floored by it. Bobby resumes his post at her hip as the weekend bouncer waves everyone in at once with a smile. "Thank you Tynie, that legal project shall do many great things. Enjoy your night!" The bouncer says within her earshot, before getting a mouthed "Thanks."

Music thumping, Bobby takes Tynie to the bar first for a celebration drink of her choice. "Two of your best imported beers." The barkeep hears before saying "Maxi saw you on the news, he has something to say when this song is over, and you'll like it. I'll go get those beers." True to that remark, Maxi takes to the Public Address system and announces: ALL DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE FROM HERE ON OUT TONIGHT! We have a very honored guest, one who will make New York a first for bettering lives and changing the legal landscape. I was told so by my bouncer, so Tynie Goren of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" Wave to us.. And EVERYONE ENJOY YOUR NIGHT!" Tynie stands to wave, at everyone present grinning from ear-to-ear. "THANK YOU TYNIE!" The clubful of folks yells back gleefully as their night of partying goes on soon after. Leaning into her man as they got the first drinks for their time out, Tynie whispers excitedly "Fuckin A.. I'm famous!" Bobby returns just as elatedly "And for damn good reasons too!" The pair clink beer bottles treating that as their toast before sipping the brewskis.

Those finished, Bobby takes her to the dance floor for a bit. Fellow clubbers part the second Tynie's spotted heading their way, a makeshift red carpet made from the rift in that group. This time as she danced, Bobby was held onto in her moves a few times in ways accentuating his hulking frame. That was a non-verbal warning to any jackasses present basically saying "If you mess with me.. You answer to HIM!"

The crowd grew slightly thinner as Tynie's dancing through the first song ended, that message evidently received. The remaining clubbers applauded when that song was over, happy to be celebrating with Tynie and also rid of a few very creepy people.

Every other party there to dance arrives at the pair, saying at the same moment "I don't know how ya did it, but the freaks are gone. We can finally enjoy our night to the fullest. THANK YOU TYNIE!" She bows to that explaining "I just utilized the dancing skills my brother, whom by the way LITERALLY IS a brother taught me, adding a few clings to this very protective hunk that I am flattered to call MY man. Glad it worked. Oh and by the way, his name is Bobby."

That troupe nodded happily upon receiving her answer, each one hugging Bobby for just being a part of the non-verbal message Tynie sent. They all then say "Thank you Bobby and Tynie. YOU ROCK!" The couple wave smiling to that, happy to have bettered the nights for those around them.

The weekend bouncer sees that take place, arriving at Tynie's side before mentioning "You two just helped me clear out a bunch of people Maxi never wants to see here again.. Anything I owe ya for that?" "Naw man, call it a well-deserved break." Tynie finalizes for both of them as a short hug is given the bouncer. The music pumping as that bouncer leaves the pair, Tynie and Bobby go for another round of drinks, her saying in his ear "Your pick this time, sexy." Two glasses of wine chosen this time, they sit at the bar to chill and enjoy that libation. Maxi gets to them saying "Tynie you have a gigantic heart and an unorthodox way to rid places of unwanted patrons. Grateful for both, I am giving you two LIFETIME all access passes that cover EVERYTHING when you're here!" She grins hugely answering "Unorthodox with a gigantic heart: That's just me." Bobby grins, taking the passes from Maxi, placing them in the inner pocket of his jacket.

Going back to their wines, the couple laughs contently at what just hit them. Setting the glasses down to dance again when they finished, they are treated just as last time. A slow song playing, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's shoulders as they sway as one, her head lightly nestled on his shoulder. Not another clubber joining them, the others smiling just to bear witness to the loving way that couple danced. A few short kisses shared, Bobby and Tynie blush as their observers all grin in the eyesight of that transpiring. The song nearing conclusion, that couple goes for a hellaciously passionate smooch. Everyone else there hoots and hollers at that, goading them on giddily. Their affections reluctantly end as the next song plays on, nobody else moving until Bobby and Tynie walk out from the center of the dance floor. The rest of their night at the club went on similarly as periodically those two danced, only having a couple more rounds before leaving Maxi's.

Maxi and the rest of the patrons wave to them as a way is made out to Tynie's SUV. Every part of that true to the day's form, Bobby drives them home. Their heavenly observers saw to it that not again that day would their phones go off, using that to help their celebration continue without hinderances. Tynie discovers that while they traveled getting her shoulder bag out from where it was concealed, silently thanking them in a grateful prayer. Tynie figured she was good to check her sugars in terms of her intoxication level, doing that as they were nearly home. Her levels are damn near perfect, that kit is packed up and slipped back into the shoulder bag alongside their phones.

Tynie decides to change her practice line's voicemail message tomorrow, given the fact she'd been drinking. Parking outside their house, Tynie grabs up her shoulder bag as Bobby does as all the times prior in relation to escorting her. Their doors closed and the ride remotely locked in the trek to their front door, Tynie slinks the keys from him to open the house. Following her inside, he reclaims the keys with one hand, closing the entrance to their home with the other before locking up. Tynie wraps an arm around her man as they go to the couch to relax for a time. Plopping onto it as one, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up closely. "Today's been phenomenal!" The two say at the same clip, grinning. "Seriously, I got my mind blown several times. Managing to do that for others was actually FUN!" Tynie elates.

"Seeing my baby in her element, rocking people's worlds positively has been awesome. Getting to make you as happy as you are has been my honor today, lover." Bobby adds in. "Got to admit: Never knew us dancing would scare assholes from a club, or us kissing in a slow dance would instigate a club-wide ovation!" The two of them chime in again simultaneously. "The gratitude gifts we've gotten were definitely unexpected. I know we plan to enjoy them, but still, didn't see them coming!" Tynie brags.

"Just like the New York legal world didn't see YOU coming!" Bobby boasts back. They laugh and kiss yet again, swapping love displays in an aura of celebration for the means their day rolled on in. Seeing Bobby start to look tired, Tynie slinks out of the hold whispering "There's NO WAY Mi Caldo Uno is sleeping like that." Her shoulder bag loaded and slid to an arm, Bobby is then helped off the couch. Wrapping her arm around him tightly, Tynie escorts him en route to their room as she had been all day. Bobby kisses her the whole way there, gathering his wife into a threshold carry while their tongues flittered against each other. Set down prior to unloading her shoulder bag, Tynie lines up charging her phones and diabetic kit on her end table, taking the new jewelry box in one hand temporarily.

Bobby's phone handed to him, he charges it on the end table nearest his side. Meeting up again, every single piece of their jewelry put away, the Lifetime passes to Maxi's locked in the jewelry box drawer. Tynie's then reclaimed into her man's arms, soon spun from that part of the room and gingerly laid onto the bed. Waiting for her husband, Tynie holds the covers back until they can sleep as always: enwrapped in one another's arms. He sees that, sliding into bed next to her quickly as everything was done.

"Today can be depicted in two words: HOT DAMN!" Tynie brags as the two snuggle up tightly. Bobby giggles at that, citing "Absolutely!" A final passionate kiss before they slumbered, again the passions were extensive and wild. Slowly cranking down the depth of that smooch until it was down to pecks on their lips, Tynie and Bobby state in the same minute "Ti Amo Mi Caldo Uno!"

Smiling as they were entangled in one another's arms, a last prayer of gratitude was silently sent off to their heavenly observers from the cores of their hearts. Tynie breaks the hold long enough to cover them up as her cross tattoo flinches violently, serving as both a fist pump in partying for how their day went, and a means to relay: Message received; you're welcome. The anticipated slumber arrived right after the violent twitches on that area of Tynie's person ceased.

The State of New York basically just got what those who matter to Tynie and Bobby most already have: A set way for lives to be bettered...


	26. Ch 26

Title: Each One Teach One

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns all characters linked to Law and Order Criminal Intent. The others are mine.

The next day breaks, Tynie and Bobby are again awakening simultaneously as the hold from the night prior remained. She rolls over to kiss Bobby passionately being met in the middle for that one by him. Every positive thing that has hit causes Tynie to be giggling after the separation from that affection. "What's so funny?" Bobby asks. "I've realized something; ya may think I am totally off my rocker for it. Every time I have made a promise, eventually it's been kept. Every person still with us has seen my capacity for teaching them that love still exists. Even with little Tariyu, it's been across-the-board each one teach one." Tynie answers, getting a confused head tilt from her man, Tynie then continuing. "I kind of figured you'd be confused by that, allow me to translate. From the first gift I got for those who either are still at our hips or have met the end of a friendship with us: Everyone has seen that my heart is fucking huge. Those who have stuck with us also got front row seats to seeing other lives being bettered. Tariyu has a lot to learn from Tao and us, yet he still taught you and me a few things. Each One Teach One was actually a lesson my other L.A. said I'd get in time. It basically means to hell with the hate, show the love and those who REALLY deserve it will stick by ya. As for the others: Hell they got theirs!"

Bobby is totally awestruck at the philosophical tone his wife is using when she continues. "Yeah I have helped Gary start over, and a few others have lives that may not have been theirs retirement wise like Bruno. However, I did that simply because my heart told me to. As for what I've learned since being yours, Bobby, it's been like my heart's past was buried once and for all. I used to think I had to buy love from folks. Now I can be grateful for the love I get, buying things to celebrate it. In terms of the rest of New York getting such out of my project, hell that's pretty cool!"

The nature of what Tynie says finally getting through to him, Bobby replies "That is pretty epic, you're right!" "She used to think that buying love was the only way she'd get it... my poor baby..." He thinks to himself, still smiling as the realization of what Tynie had just divulged sinks in.

"Penny for your thoughts lover?" Tynie poses, noticing her man has an expression of being deep in thought. "I am just happier than hell to be the man who in some way helped you learn something your other L.A. intended you to know. As for you buying people's love, that will never happen again, I will personally see to it!"

She then knocks Bobby back with a hug, thanking him for a new defense promised with actions in lieu of words. Bobby returns the hug saying softly "I love you my Queen!" "Love you too my King!" She finally answers, happily being in her favorite place. That hold soon after dissolves, so Tynie can check her sugars while Bobby answers a text. Tynie's levels are damn near perfect, the kit being repacked for their travels later in the day.

The others soon mass-text Bobby saying that the loose ends linked to Tynie's gifts and Steve's orders about guns with them were to be handled that day. Since Steve was due to go on vacation at a cabin Bruno wound up renting for him and Treena, Charlie hopped up to handle the gun part for everyone else. TreMarion had elected to stay with Sasha so that TreMarkis could go with the group headed out for that, TreMarion's gun licensing to be handled another day. Confirming that in a text, as well as saying they had to trek to the bank for handling a couple settlement checks for Tynie's practice, the loved ones and Bobby swap goodbyes before that device is set aside.

"After we go to the bank to handle the settlement checks, you and I have the day alone. Charlie and Bruno are helping everyone make sure anything they don't already have for the gifts you gave is handled since Steve is on vacation. Tao and Tariyu have to run the restaurant so they won't be able to come over today. Steve's vacation cabin was rented for them by Bruno. TreMarion has eyes on Sasha." Bobby informs. "Love those guys, sounds like a plan to me!" Tynie confirms.

They kiss deeply again as the hold on each other is resumed. A weight being lifted from Tynie's heart she didn't even realize had still been there causes her moans of pleasure during the kiss to have an aura of liberation chasing them. Her man catches that, but opts to say nothing until that affection is dispersed. "My baby seems extra happy today..." Bobby trails off. "Hell yeah I am! I woke up with something like an old weight on my soul being lifted. One I didn't even know was still there." Tynie replies proudly. She is then picked up off the bed in his arms and spun about as they reach the floor beside it. Squealing elatedly as that happened; Tynie sees a new light cross Bobby's face, a much brighter one. Trying not to dizzy his wife out too much, a few spins made, and then he sets her down before him.

"Holy shit! My Paradise just got better!" Tynie screams happily, staring right into her man's eyes. "You mean our paradise lover; we get to share in that." Bobby corrects, just as giddily-toned as she was. They make it to where each has an arm around the other as a trek to the kitchen begins, each one giggling in the air of a new liberation for Tynie.

"The others are going to shit bricks when word of this gets out to them!" Tynie chuckles. "Shit bricks... Nope... Want to party... No doubt!" Bobby laughs back. Deliberately leaving their phones in the master bedroom, the couple communally decided to deal with anything coming across them after each has had breakfast and their morning caffeine. Not that Tynie really needed that on this day, her heart was already flying the skies given the fact a core weight on her soul from the hellishness of her history had been in essence executed from her life.

They get to the bar in the kitchen, Tynie unveiling her cross tattoo as a solo kiss is given it. "I finally got the message. My other L.A. your word has now been received. You know what I mean by that." Bobby hears her mutter with a smile, seeing the tattooed area of his wife literally jump several times afterwards. "He's ecstatic!" Tynie chuckles as her lips have left that ink job. Bobby nods adding "As am I, soon we all will be!"

Like a favor called in from the heavens, their phones did not go off again in that slice of the morning, their angelic observers not wishing this new golden day be disturbed so young in its existence." We do not party til Steve and Treena get back, I want them here for that!" Tynie elates. Bobby chimes in "Great plan my sexy one!"

The next thing Tynie knows, there's a cappuccino before her and Bobby is making them something to eat. She sips the caffeine, smiling so big that her jaws lightly pop from holding that expression. He hears the sound of her jaw doing that, taking the hand that wasn't holding his coffee to re-set the grin as to not hurt her face. Before she could protest, he kisses her passionately. Soon as they split from that, Bobby is lead to a chair so that Tynie could finish making the breakfast. Watching his wife with love in his eyes, Tynie hears "I am so glad that this last burden on your soul is gone." "As am I lover, it's far beyond time for that!" She elates.

Their meal prepared, Bobby is served first, and Tynie is told "I do not eat until my Gorgeous One does." She makes that happen in a flash, sliding next to him immediately after. They eat in perpetual silence, just allowing the new aura of peace from the prior soul liberation on Tynie's part to envelop them.

As they conclude that, Tynie leans on his shoulder, nuzzling it with love in her eyes, still refusing to let the smile she'd began the day in to dissolve. Bobby looks upon her with the same adorations she gave him in the expression across her face at that time, nothing uttered between them. Love shared in the silence while the grins spoke volumes.

He then takes the arm closest to her, wrapping it about her shoulders as the pair goes back to their room, getting her to put an arm around his hips in reply. Tynie is closer to her man than ever before as that trek is made, purely out of elation, with Bobby simply LOVING every second of that. They arrive just in time for Bobby to catch a call from Bruno, asking to set up a party for when Steve returns. That arranged, the guys hang up, Bobby not saying anything as to why his wife is in a party mood.

Apparently TreMarion took Tariyu's serving Sasha hand-and-foot at the wedding seriously, because the next thing to come across Bobby's phone is a confession text from him regarding that. A grateful text shot back, Bobby scores up all three phones as Tynie checked her sugars again setting them on her end table until they're ready to leave.

Her levels have had a pattern of almost always being damn near perfect that holding again as the kit is re-set for travel. That's cleared up as Tynie sneaks the phones from where Bobby put them, planting it all in her shoulder bag. The second that is tossed gently onto the edge of the bed, the pair hits the shower. Bobby noticing his wife is lighter on her feet than usual, he smiles as Tynie winds up right at his hip in seconds. "I love you!" They say as one the moment their arms are around each other's waists. The only reason that hold is broken happens to be so Bobby can set everything up as they like it in the shower.

That done, Bobby goes for Tynie's cross tattoo, saying "Thank you guys for everything, I'm happy that at last my baby's angelic soul has no more parts of her past entrapping it." Tynie cries happily hearing this, kissing the tattoo on the behalf of both. "The only potential downer today is my having to go to the bank for the settlement checks. Hopefully we don't encounter a buzz-killing asshole." She frets as the pair head to get cleaned up.

"Babe, even if we do encounter a buzz-killing asshole as you call it, I will be right at your hip. That's my job as your man, and your practice's head of security. Don't let worries like that end your floating on air.. Please." He relates while they get cleaned up. "You're right my love.." She concludes as they complete that. The shower being shut off by both of them at the same time, the pair laughs. Towels attained by Tynie for them both the second she leaps out, each wraps themselves in one before getting dressed to make that one trip become over with as soon as possible.

Being dressed court-wise to kill soon after, Tynie is awaiting her man on the edge of the bed. The phones silent again, she prays that her worry not become reality in quiet. Those devices checked and put back as she had them, Tynie slinks the shoulder bag to an arm as Bobby arrives at her feet in a matching styled outfit. She leaps up to meet him, perpetually racing to his arms in content with that sole move as they make it out of their home similarly to how they went in that room. Tynie scores up the keys to her practice SUV as Bobby opens the home for their exit, each at the other's hips seemingly as they were glued together during their exit from the house. A quick 180, and Tynie has the home secured and that ride unlocked remotely at the same time. "Don't ask me how I pulled THAT off.." She laughs as Bobby is again stunned. "I won't… it was pretty epic though!" He laughs as they strut to that vehicle precisely as they were then. The second they get to that SUV, Tynie is whisked in like a literal Queen before Bobby races to join her. Their doors close softly at the same time before the pair drives away.

The bank only being a half hour away, Tynie's wait to be done with that particular errand isn't long. They arrive and everything is just as when they left home in terms of Bobby escorting her, with one change: Instead of being close enough to be confused as glued together, there is a gap just enough for her to be defended if need ride locked remotely just as the pair hit the entrance door by Tynie, they head for a manager at the bank.

Halfway across the establishment, one appears to them, and immediately Tynie's concerns re-flare. "Hey, I am Eli. What can I do for ya?" Tynie learns. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law. This is my practice's head of security Bobby. We are here to set up an account for handling settlements with my practice. Here's my bar card." Eli is advised as Tynie's bar card is shoved right up into his face. Bobby is glaring at Eli as Eli rushes to make Tynie's wishes granted. Her driver's license and bar card seen as identity with the practice number scrawled down to be entered into the account data, Eli goes through the system for that basically taking all damned day and cussing under his breath at the couple that entire time. Bobby already knowing Tynie'd make Eli pay for that in her own right soon enough, elects to say nothing.

The checks signed to be deposited; Tynie says "I already know of the delay for distributing the profits of these checks. My head of security already checked that out. Don't try to bullshit me on this!" Eli nods, gulping "Yes Tynie, your account is all set up."

Tynie signs the respective forms from an electronic signature device then Eli is demanded of "Get me the HIGHEST ranking person on shift RIGHT NOW!" Eli makes one call and the bank owner HIMSELF arrives seconds later. Tynie arises, shoving her bar card in that guy's face warning "I swear to whomever you deem holy I WILL be keeping OBSCENELY tight tabs on this account! If ANYTHING looks fucked up for HALF A SECOND.. I WILL DO ALL I LEGALLY CAN TO HAVE THIS BANK SHUT THE HELL DOWN! Eli burned your establishment's shot at being even REMOTELY trusted by how he took all damn day to do this and was incessantly rude to us with NO GROUNDS WHATSOEVER! "

The bank owner nods, saying "My name's Eddie, and this is the LAST time I will hear of that happening. Eli has JUST been fired, and will be removed by ARMED security. I will send word out to your adamance for keeping eyes on this account at once." Tynie pulls her bar card back, hugging Eddie as she says "Fair enough."

Eddie gulps "Are you THE Tynie Goren? The one with the "At Each Other's Hips Project?" Tynie nods, chiming "Yep." Eddie's conclusion "I will make sure your account is not messed with personally. Every person still employed here will be warned ONCE not to bother it without you here and rather literally in their face." "Works with me dude." Tynie finalizes as her bar card is placed back in the shoulder bag. Eddie escorting them out, security is barked at "GET ELI THE FUCK OUTTA HERE NOW!" Security darts away to get that done as Eddie sees that couple get in their vehicle reversing how they went into the bank and drive away. Out the back window of their SUV seconds after Tynie and Bobby are inside with the doors closed, Bobby sees Eddie kept his word about Eli.

As they head back home, Bobby sees anger brewing in his wife's eyes, telling her "Honey, that Eli is NOT worth your day being ruined. Eddie was on top of things, I saw security carting Eli off. Eli got his.." Tynie answers "I know, and that'd give that son-of-a-psychofucker Eli too much of a sick high. Although what I said about keeping vigilance on that account stands. My clients only deserve the best of my diligence." Bobby confirms, ending that conversation "Exactly.." Minutes later, the anger once brewing in her eyes dissolved, Tynie looks him over as they drive, smiling cheesily as another contented sigh slips from her lips.

That elation is interrupted by Tynie's practice phone going off, Eddie on the other end "Counsel Goren, I got this number from your bank account information. I hope you don't mind that, but I failed to mention that you can add one person as authorized to handle anything with this account. Oh and Eli was dealt with as promised." Tynie replies "Eddie, hon, call me Tynie first off. Secondly, I am fine with how you got this number. Figured since you offered to monitor this account you'd do that anyways. As for the authorized party: Bobby Goren, my spouse who doubles as my practice's head of security. Thanks for handling Eli so quickly." Eddie concludes "Thank you for understanding that, Tynie. He's been added as authorized, but you must be present if he does anything with this account, bank policy. As for the brevity in which Eli was handled, that is no problem" Tynie confirms

"Good with me man." Eddie's final reply before they hang up "You will get contacted if I find ANYTHING suspicious with this account at once, enjoy your day." The device is then resting in her hand, as Bobby learns "Eddie is fucking EPIC! Basically my practice's bank account is protected like a military fort!" He retorts "Awesome!"

The law firm Tomas used to work for calls Tynie just then to let her know that Tomas has just met the same professional fate as Eli. That information gratefully obtained, the call is soon ended with that phone put back in her shoulder bag. "Aw FUCK YEAH!" Tynie screams, getting Bobby to jump a bit before pondering "What's up?"

"The law firm Tomas used to be a part of JUST removed his ass by armed security force! His bar card has also just been PERMANENTLY revoked! The head of that law firm just called to tell me!" Bobby howls in celebration "YES!"

The pair arrives at their home mere minutes after that goes down, Tynie having just enough time to make sure her phones were in her shoulder bag before Bobby whisks her out of that SUV. Pretty much everything with that happening as it did when they left, Tynie manages the same thing as earlier in terms of remotely locking that ride while unlocking their house.

"Wow.." She mutters as the pair laugh at that happenstance. Bobby closing the door behind them, Tynie chucks the keys into that bowl by the door as she waits for mere seconds to have him back at her hip. They return to being close enough to be confused as glued together prior to heading straight for the couch. Tynie's shoulder bag is set on the coffee table, only to be unloaded by Bobby while she began relaxing. She lets him do that, taking the shot to give him a snail-paced once over, purring in loving adoration at the man before her. He leans back, smiling as Tynie leans upon him as always when they cuddle up.

"I love you!" The couple chimes in simultaneously, smiling from ear-to-ear. He leans down to kiss her gently, only to get that counter-offered with a deep love display. Silence abounding the pair, happiness returns in full force to Tynie, symbolizing that for now there will be no more needs for her anger. That message is more than evidently received by her heart, which sets back to soaring as it was before the bank run. They later split from that affection, going right back to a very powerful shared cuddle.

Across town, Bruno has gone to Gary's to see if his liquor license arrived. Charlie gathers up everyone excluding TreMarion and Sasha heading for the gun range to test for their gun licenses and respective concealed carry permits. TreMarion arranges with Charlie to get his on a later date in a phone call before the bulk of the group gets to the gun range. Every test completed soon after they get to the range, the only one needing more work on that is Jesia. All the others keep from celebrating their pass of that exam as to not hurt her. "Guys, you celebrate. I'm just new to guns is all. Charlie, I hope you make it to where I can learn more.." Jesia tells them. "That was my plan." Charlie smilingly answers, causing her to hug him. Out of nowhere, the others get a rush of happiness they'd not felt before, each one wondering why in a flabbergasted silence.

Bruno and Gary meet up with the others at the gun range, where a line to file the forms for the gun licenses has formed out of that sect to their group. Jesia isn't in that, and Gary runs over to her. "I just need more training, Charlie said if it's OK with you he'd teach me.." Gary learns, only to seal that as a deal with Charlie by a handshake. Bruno plots "Y'all, Tynie made our lives better. The little shit saved my retirement and allowed Gary to start over. Her timing of buying that bar could not have been better if she tried! We should DEFINITELY hold a party for her on that.. After Steve gets back of course!"

Gary soon adds "Oh and we should come together to re-do the interior of that bar and grill so Tynie doesn't think we need her to buy THAT too.. The little shit has done plenty for us.. That's what my heart says anyways." Finalizing the plans in applause, the others raucously confirm everything mentioned as the paperwork is completed for the gun licenses the moment the accolades die off.

"You all just need to get to the gun license bureau when ya can and everything's settled!" R.T. decrees as the group waves him farewell to make good on that. Going to their rides, Gary announces "I am now licensed for liquor in my bar and grill! It JUST came!" Bruno nods before initiating another fest of applause with virtually everyone who matters to Tynie. That ends the moment everyone begins hopping into their rides.

While driving, Gary notices Jesia is ashamed of not passing the gun test like Tynie did even without her saying it, Gary consoling. "Babe, Tynie had firearms training from her dad. You didn't, and Tynie'd be pissed if she saw you self-slam, and you know that's how she'd take this. I love you and know everything on that has been settled. I appreciate you waiting to run that past me, but if it's one of our group, go ahead. I trust everyone with us now until they prove that isn't deserved." Jesia nods, replying "I love you too. Ok then, you're right. Fair enough." Tao and Tariyu approach the trouge of vehicles, having seen Sasha and TreMarion rather briefly prior to arriving at the gun range. They manage to get all the others closest to Tynie and Bobby to sign a perpetually blank flower card before leaving the range headed back to the restaurant. Everyone else leaves as that vehicle is out of sight.

The other vehicles belonging to those deemed as kin to Tynie and Bobby head straight back to Charlie's. That is done given the fact the group already told Bobby that for the most part they'd not disturb he and Tynie that day.

At Tynie's house, there is soon a knock at the door, Tynie breaking the enwrapment shared with her man to answer it. A floral delivery guy on the other side hands her a half-dozen yellow roses without a word. Once he leaves, Tynie walks back with that bouquet in her hands setting it down on the coffee table away from the phones. The card is signed by everyone who matters to her and Bobby which reads "Each One Teach One, You taught us this.. We love you for it!" "Aww babe, check this out!" Tynie elates, handing the card to Bobby. He reads that, grinning proudly as this is uttered "Awesome."

The card put back where it was, Bobby's phone goes off and its Tariyu calling, seemingly tense as this is asked to start off that talk. "Bobby, did she get them?" "Yep, just now. She loves them too!" "Great! I had everyone sign a blank flower card earlier before grandfather and I began running the restaurant today. We found most of them leaving a gun range after catching TreMarion and Sasha at Sasha's home. Once those two signed, we left that home immediately, grandfather knowing Tynie's rules about Sasha relaxing and all. Please don't be upset Bobby by the flowers I chose, given the fact they're roses. Oh yeah, the message was grandfather's. He said she'd get the meaning of it." Bobby learns. "Thanks man, they're great. I'm not mad about the roses chosen either, yellow roses mean friendship." Tariyu is advised as they hang up, Bobby hearing a sigh of relief on the other end before the connection is lost. That phone is re-set by the others immediately afterwards.

Right when Tynie was going to ask, Bobby informs "That was Tariyu, apparently he and Tao met up with the others today. The flowers were Tariyu's pick, and he was worried I'd be offended by the fact they're roses. Tao wrote the message saying you'd get it." Tynie giggles at that replying "Tariyu is already a hell of a gentleman, Tao's a sneak for the getting other's to sign a blank flower card! Yes I did get the message, remember that's what I woke up realizing?" Bobby's answer while chuckling "Yes I do remember that, don't think the others knew of it though! As for Tao being a sneak, he HAS been around you! Tariyu is pretty good as a gentleman too!" They laugh at that together for a time, before Tynie poses "Why was Tariyu scared the roses he chose would offend you?"

"He's like Jesia was about not stepping on toes." Bobby claims, causing Tynie to nod. Taken back into his arms at the following moment, Tynie yelps out contently at the quickness she's been scored up. "Damn our life is good!" She squeals from her post nuzzling on his pecs seconds later. "Hell yeah!" Bobby accepts. Time then flew by, each one insisting on enjoying the hold shared in another chunk of silence for a while.

"One question: How does my King wish to celebrate today?" She asks breaking the quiet wide open. "You mean how do we both wish to celebrate today.. " Bobby corrects, getting another elated nod from his wife. Tynie releases one arm from the hold she's in to feed the new flowers giving herself time to ponder her side of that. Coming back to his arms full-force, she tells Bobby "I really have no idea."

A Cheshire cat grin prints itself across his face as he arises having her still in his arms. Tynie is then spun about a couple times, as they kiss passionately again. Being set down gently onto her feet, Bobby plans "I have an idea." She grabs him by the arm as that passes his lips, being lead back to their room.

Getting there, Tynie heads for the same resting spot as earlier: The edge of their bed. Bobby sits alongside her there, and winds up knocked onto his back by a fervent kiss. They roll about the bed in that love display, mutually refusing to split from such until neither can breathe very well. Lying beside him afterwards, Tynie resumes the nuzzling of her man's pecs that happens pretty much whenever they are that close. Bobby starts toying with his wife's hair, instigating her to return the favor to his curly mane while tilting her head to look dead-on into his eyes. He then uses the other hand to re-adjust her gaze as to make it more comfortable.

They eventually rise up from how they were laying, the edge of the bed basically beginning to bother the backs of their knees. "I believe I promised my Queen a replaced outfit yesterday.." Bobby eludes. "You did, and I believe I guaranteed the same to my King.." She responds, as he wraps an arm around her the second each is on their feet. When they get back to the living room, Tynie reloads her shoulder bag with their phones and her diabetic kit, giving Bobby just enough time to get the keys. They re-connect seconds later, the home being secured by Tynie this time. Hip-to-hip they go for Tynie's personal SUV, and instead of one escorting the other in, the two enter that ride as soon as it's remotely unlocked at the same second. The doors closed behind them, Bobby drives them away.

Heading to a different mall that time, they travel on in perpetual silence, too happy with the turn out of the day so far to speak. Parking the ride, Bobby prepares to go right back to how he treated Tynie at the bank, given they'd never been to this place before. Something tells Tynie to conceal her purse, and she does only after pocketing her badge holder and gathering her guns. Handing Bobby one of the firearms, she clips the other one to her right hip.

Soon as he clips the gun to his left hip, she is escorted inside just as was done when they had the unfortunate dealings with Eli. Neither one asks what tipped the other off, a silent meeting of the minds in the seconds after her SUV is remotely locked serving to quench that curiosity. No one else knowing they were armed as they walk inside, the other patrons insistent and unspokenly staying the hell out of that couple's path. Tynie and Bobby remain at each other's hips while replacing each other's outfits from the day prior, and the second that is finished, leave the mall. Other patrons remained silent, literally splitting crowds by shoving each other aside to make a path for those two even when Tynie and Bobby weren't right up on them, again without an utterance.

Returning to the SUV, they hop in just as was done at home as soon as it's unlocked, their purchases tossed behind them right as their doors slam. Before Bobby can drive them away Tynie mentions "Those people's parting like that as we shopped was fucking weird." He confirms "Sure was, but I don't think it should be knocked entirely. Beats having to deal with another asshole."

She nods stating "You have a hell of a point, lover." That SUV driven home, the pair find themselves grateful to be getting far from the freakish reaction of those other patrons, neither one wishing to know the motives behind them. Tynie scoring up her shoulder bag from where it was concealed as the vehicle is parked and shut off, they hop out simultaneously. Shutting their doors to open the ones nearest what they bought, those items are scored up just as the second set of doors shut behind them. Resuming the hip-to-hip walk they had prior, that vehicle is remotely locked just as they get to the front door, Bobby trying his hand at what Tynie'd done earlier. She laughs the second that move is perfected in front of her, only to be whisked inside mid-giggle.

As Bobby secures the home, Tynie sneaks a grab at his ass, only to have that maneuver returned. Arm in arm they go for the couch, setting the shopping bags down at the same time. Tynie's shoulder bag is unloaded by her this time, everything inside it lined up just as prior in the day. Bobby starts rubbing her shoulders as that was taken care of, doing such to make damned sure the dealings with Eli didn't leave tension in her on that day of perpetual contentment. Tynie leans against his arms a bit, rolling her neck from side to side, in essence telling Bobby that his move was perfectly timed. "I knew it, you just enjoy this.." He tells her softly as the rubdown is moved to her neck urgently after her shoulders obtained it.

Complying with only elated moans leaving her lips, Tynie is soon freed of the bullshit remnants from their earlier errand. Turning to him, the massage is returned precisely in kind, Tynie figuring he needed it without so much as a peep directing her. "Knew it, your turn to enjoy.." She purrs at him, focusing on the assurance in her actions that Bobby will be back to fully relaxed soon. Hearing the same kind of moans she gave, the notion was proved as accurate.

The couple fully mellowed out soon, Tynie notes "I sensed us grow closer today, as if not much needed to be said and we still knew what's up." Bobby retorts with a smile "As did I, and I LOVE that by the way!" Their day only half done, the couple communally ponders what to do next in the solitude of total peace that had finally resumed in each one's day. Electing to put their new items away without it being verbally discussed, Tynie loads up her shoulder bag one more time as Bobby grabs the shopping bags. Linking up at the elbows, Tynie and Bobby go to their closets making good on what was planned out silently.

While on the other side of their room from the bed, Tynie slides the shoulder bag off her arm and then from the entryway to her side it. Bobby saw that, bragging at how flawlessly it was done with a chest puff and Cheshire cat grin. Splitting off to take care of the new items, each takes mere minutes in their closet prior to regrouping. Tynie goes from being at his side to standing before him as her arms drape themselves about Bobby's broad shoulders, having his arms abound her hips. They giggle and kiss again, allowing the trend of not saying much carry over into allowing actions to do all the talking.

The romance is carried on until Tynie can score up her shoulder bag with her left foot, flipping that leg behind her just enough to meet her arm on the same side. Returning the shoulder bag's strap to that arm, Tynie goes back to embracing Bobby as she had done moments ago in the blink of an eye. Sighing in happiness, the pair slowly separate from the love display, their faces both aglow in its aftermath. Finally opening her mouth for something other than romance, Tynie asks "Hey sexy, how does pizza from Petri's sound?" "Perfect." Bobby answers, sneaking his phone from her shoulder bag to make the order. That call made and the device put back as Tynie had it, they return to the living room basically close enough to seemingly be glued together.

Mutually plopping onto the couch, Tynie discovers "I never knew the epiphanies I woke up to would cause us to grow closer!" Bobby is beaming at that, evidencing it in his statement "I'm glad it has, my Hot Mama.. We do share our own paradise, now it's just been enhanced!" She squeals elatedly for another time in that day, being brought full-circle to the depth of honesty entrenched within Bobby's reply. They bear hug each other celebrating the new positives to enter their marriage, kissing with a brief passion.

A knock at the door has Tynie again relenting the hold, with Petri on the other side "Heard about your law career and the "At Each Other's Hips Project" this is on me. Consider it a gift in celebration." Tynie learns, taking the pizza boxes before Petri is half-hugged. Petri leaves afterwards, Tynie securing the home as he drove off. In the time it took for those things to happen, Bobby has a few movies set up for them to watch: all of them romantic.

The coffee table re-arranged to allow for the pizzas, Tynie's shoulder bag contents are moved to the end tables. Taking the pizzas from her, Bobby sets everything together, serving to provide Tynie with enough time to gather up a couple beers from the kitchen. Arriving back at the couch, Tynie slides next to her husband to enjoy his embrace. Right before the movies start, they both realize the minifridge isn't used much anymore again without naming that outright. "Ya know what? I say we keep it for drink reserves when we host parties." Tynie plans. "Genius!" Bobby answers grinning.

They each grab the other a slice of pizza as first flick starts, being gleefully enwrapped in each other's arms as best as possible while still managing to eat. The first pizza pretty much devoured by them halfway into the movie, Tynie slides up closer to her hubby, as to enjoy the movie in what she deemed the proper ambience.

Snapping his fingers, the lights go off as Bobby takes the arm furthest from his wife to light a candle near them, essentially improving the desired "room mood," using a lighter kept for just that reason. Simply LOVING that, Tynie states through woman in-love sigh "You're so romantic.." Her chin temporarily resting on his chest, Bobby turns to look her dead in the eyes with a smile, saying "All for you my lovely.." Returning her head to being nestled upon his chest after that, they go back to watching the movie.

As it ends, they kiss with a newfound depth to the romance entailing that affection, each one becoming aware of that in the ecstatic moans shot at the other from their voices. The second pizza headed for, Bobby serves Tynie before getting his, kissing her other hand before they eat. She returns that to him, smiling as the mojo of romantic notion encloses around the couple. The second romantic movie winds up royally sucking, and Tynie goes to rid the house of it shortly after her first piece of their second pizza is done with.

Kneeling before the DVD player, she stops it to remove that DVD, turning to Bobby as that DVD becomes busted in half with one of her bare hands. "This is what I have to say to garbage movies like that!" Tynie boasts as a stunned look hits Bobby's face. "That was phenomenal!" He brags with another Cheshire cat grin. "Thanks." She peeps, getting the DVD and its case together to be trashed later. En route to her side of the couch, Bobby gathers her up into a hug as Tynie is placed back as she was before all that happened.

His turn to be served, and it goes same as the last slice. With the hand furthest away from her, Bobby restarts the DVD player.

Grateful that the next flick was nowhere near as horrid as the DVD she basically just obliterated, Tynie smiles as they eat while that movie is viewed. Both pizzas finished just as the last movie's credits roll, Tynie gathers up the trash from that room, strutting away to handle it. Watching her do that across the home, Bobby purrs in adoration of the woman who has his heart forever. He then gets texted by the others as she had her back turned, a plan for another party set for when Steve returned. Everything confirmed, his phone is urgently set aside as Tynie made her way back to the couch. Her sugars checked and found to be decent again, the kit is chucked into her shoulder bag.

Her phones didn't go off again in that part of their time together, and they too are placed in the shoulder bag with the hand away from Bobby. "How has today been for my King.. Overall?" Tynie wonders. "Exquisite, just like the woman I get to share forever with.." He replies as they meet up for another kiss.

Taking their sweet ass time to break that off, the entertainment center shuts down prior to that couple meeting up to gaze into each other's eyes. "Oh and there's a big party planned for when Steve and Treena get back. Charlie's idea, and they want to have it here." Tynie learns, concluding through another grin. "Sweet with me!"

His phone is then handed to her, only to be placed in the shoulder bag. A simultaneous look towards the heavens chased with "Thank you all for this!" All that happens prior to their trek to the sauna. Changing out to fully enjoy that, Tynie is soon after chucking her shoulder bag aside for the time being just as was done earlier in their room. Beaming at that again, Bobby wraps his arm around her hips as they head directly for the sauna chairs. Seated again at each other's hips, the heat of the room is matched degree-for-degree with their passions shared. The eventual separation from those love displays transpires with Tynie melting happily against him. Continuing their silent communications, Bobby tightens the hold on his wife, tucking a section of her hair from her face before she nuzzles his pecs. Their hearts beat as one, each pounding out love unmentioned to the other in words, furthering the enhancements to their bond. They change back into their outfits prior to heading out of the sauna arm-in-arm later. Tynie's shoulder bag again scored up same as before the shopping trip.

Another curiosity hits Tynie as they are halfway to their room "How did the others take the whole Each One Teach One thing?" Bobby explains "Simple, you taught them just how big your heart is, they found ways to cover each other when needed so you wouldn't feel that you had to fly about for anyone except your clients.. To quote Bruno from last time he was here. Basically using that to teach each other in their own means that your ways have bettered them and sharing it by jumping at the shot to do for each other so you have less to fret over." "Wow.. I NEVER thought of that!" She replies giddily, totally realizing that he made another damn good point.

Next thing known to her, Tynie is both in midair and entrenched in a threshold carry. The second she's set on her feet inside their room, her personal phone goes off in a mass text, pretty much confirming verbatim what Bobby said. A goodnight text shared, her phones are set to charge with the kit behind them. Bobby's phone slid across the bed to him, that device is charging on his end table right after he picks it up from the bed.

A proud smile hits Tynie's face like the afterglow of a Hollywood spotlight, as Bobby is made aware "You were right, my love. They pretty much quoted you!" He walks right up to her, wrapping his arms about her hips tightly before her facial expression is matched perfectly. They slow dance with no music after that, each one elated beyond depiction for the day's turnout as well as just being in each other's arms.

Tynie's head nestled just as it was the last time they slow danced, Bobby whispers "I love you my Queen." Tynie purrs back "As I you my King.." From the slow dance, Tynie is laid onto her side of the bed gently. Bobby then half-races to his side before joining her, having the covers wrapped around them both by Tynie the split-second they are cuddled up. One final passionate kiss for the day is shared, Bobby and Tynie splitting off from it just as slumber hit them.

Their heavenly observers made sure the phones didn't go off again, already getting the messages from each of Bobby and Tynie's hearts that the day was nearly perfect. The other word attained by the couple's angels was that at last, Tynie was entirely freed of anything linked to the hell of her private history.

In their own right, each person close to she and Bobby had cause to celebrate as was planned. The most unexpected part of that is, the two newest additions to that troupe caught on to something Tynie'd struggled with til then, and got the others to honor it with the roses she got. What none of the others realized is that what was confessed to in the final text obtained that day actually re-enforced a big part of the second epiphany Tynie awoke to. The others definitely concreted Bobby's theory on how the "Each One Teach One" epiphanies which awoke Tynie had been deemed by those who're family to the pair.

A couple of happy realizations set the tone for everyone to become closer, and deepen many aspects of Bobby and Tynie's marriage. "Each One Teach One" shall go down in all their hearts as a lesson not only learned.. But also celebrated and cherished.

Life for all whom are tightly linked to Bobby and Tynie's hearts will in many ways only get better…


	27. Ch 27

Title: Recognition of Love

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns all characters linked to Law and Order CI. The other ones are mine.

Tynie and Bobby sleep in the next day, awakening at the same time as the hold they shared in slumber dissolves. Chiming together as their eyes meet "Morning gorgeous." A kiss shared that each one enjoys just as they did after Tynie's epiphanies from the day before, with a bit of wonder as to what the day will bring them. Snail-paced in breaking that off, Tynie arises first headed for the shower. Strutting away, Tynie turns her head in his direction just long enough to catch Bobby biting the side of his fingers to mask a sultry howl.

Smiling at that, she resumes the trek to get cleaned up, only to be trailed by her husband seconds later. Having everything ready as they prefer it, Tynie slides in first again with her man in tow, the pair winds up washing each other down. Rampant love displays shared throughout, the shower gets turned off by Tynie bumping against it before they get out.

Not once did their phones go off so young in their time together so far that day, neither one having a problem with that. Toweling off, they are perpetually glued together at the hips as they head to get ready for whatever may come. Once dressed, Tynie discovers that the guns they had on them yesterday are still clipped to the outfits worn, removing each from that position prior to sliding the firearms into her shoulder bag.

Winding up on the edge of the bed to await Bobby, Tynie gathers everything except her diabetic kit up placing that also into the shoulder bag. The kit is then used to check her sugars, for the first time in many days she's low, one epi-shot of insulin curing that before the kit is also stashed away with everything else. Bobby appears to her just as the shoulder bag is dropped to her feet. The second she looks him over, Tynie does just as she caught him earlier. Taking that hand from her mouth, Bobby kisses it gently helping her up simultaneously. "I love you my beyond sexy King..." Tynie slurs out seductively. "I love you too my eternally gorgeous Queen." He whispers. Draping her arms around his hips, Bobby gathers Tynie up by scooping her ass into his hands and lifting Tynie closer to him. "Oooh!" She yelps, genuinely enjoying the new move. Another kiss shared, Tynie is charioted just as he held her to the bed long enough to get the shoulder bag, which she does by catching it using her left foot. Halfway slinking from his embrace, the shoulder bag is flipped into her left hand and half-slid up her arm so that the split isn't for too long.

From there, the couple makes it to the living room, flop onto the couch and cuddle. Admiring everything thus far in their day, Tynie says in a low-yet-proud tone "Sexy's got some new moves." Blushing as that hits him, Bobby replies "All out of love for you..." Tynie's turn to blush and she's red as a beet right when Bobby takes her tighter into his arms. Feeling his muscles flex around her, Tynie howls out a happy purr.

Her personal phone goes off, and Bobby reaches over to answer it so that she's not disturbed, breaking the hold he had on her temporarily. A text from the others saying that later in the day gifts will be delivered to them received; getting confirmed in a reply, that device is laid down on the coffee table. Tynie's shoulder bag taken into his other hand, Bobby lays out every other device and her diabetic kit alongside the phone he'd just answered.

The next thing to happen is that bag is dropped to their feet. Returning his arms to about her shoulders, Tynie says softly "I am the luckiest woman alive." Her head raised by his right hand from the pec she'd nuzzled, Bobby returns "As I am the most blessed man alive." They sigh out in love at the same time, smiling as largely as they could.

The door being knocked on just then breaks their moment, Tynie sliding away to answer it. Tao and Tariyu are on the other side, with a full oriental spread delivery for the couple. "This is one of our ways to recognize you for the love we've already gotten, and to show honor for that to be received in the future." Tariyu says before those two attempt a bow. "Love you guys too, thanks." Tynie says flatteredly, taking the spread from them while managing her side of a bow shared appropriately.

Those two leave with Tynie locking up behind them. Bobby then lines the end tables with what was on the coffee table as his wife brings in what they'd just gotten. Tears of pride racing from her eyes, Tynie mentions on approaching her love's reason to exist "I just got bowed at. Tao and Tariyu said this is a gift, something about recognizing love. "

Arising to hold her closely, Bobby replies "I saw and heard it all. They're sweet. I say we enjoy this out of honor for why we got it in the first place." "You read my mind..." Tynie trails off in elation, basking in how she was stance-wise in that minute. Being escorted back to the couch, the pair begin doing just as Bobby said the second they're at one another's hips. During their feast, Tynie's personal phone goes off again, being ignored until they were totally finished. The spread basically devoured, Tynie handles the trash in its aftermath, giving Bobby time to answer the text obtained while they ate.

Evidently, Bruno's plan to rotate who watches over Sasha was taken verbatim, because Charlie texted saying he's taking TreMarkis and Jesia for gun training in terms of the licensing orders of Steve. Gary took over TreMarion's post of keeping eyes on Sasha so that TreMarkis could take care of things about that residence, deciding to remodel the bar after Steve gets back, refusing to allow Tynie or Bobby to cover those costs.

Everyone else in their loved ones clique had opted to set up a baby shower for Sasha, to be had also after Steve's return. Bobby learns that last part in a mass text sent from Nessa, who learns of Bobby's insistence on hosting the shower: everything else confirmed before that phone is laid down again.

Tynie brings back their coffees, which were made while everything went through her personal phone. Sitting beside him soon after setting both cups away from the phones, Tynie learns "The others are planning Sasha's baby shower, Gary's got eyes on Sasha so TreMarkis can do things around the house. Charlie has Jesia and TreMarkis out for the gun licensing thing. Gary chose to wait til Steve gets back to remodel the bar. Apparently we don't pay for any of that, but we are hosting the baby shower. I'd have it no other way." Tynie is flabbergasted, answering "Holy hot damn…that works."

They sip the coffees in silence, which gives Tynie the opportunity to fully take in what her man had said. Bobby sees the look of shock in her eyes, saying back as his cup is set down "Lover, you've done plenty for them. They're just showing you love and trying to say in actions that they have each other's backs. Remember Bruno said you only fly about for your clients, that has a big part of this. They don't want you juggling their needs in the belief you have to handle every little thing on their behalf against those you represent; whom you said yourself only deserve the best in your diligence. I could tell by the tone of their texts they were attempting to mention that without bluntly saying it."

Stunned still, yet also aware he was right, Tynie realizes "Ever the gentleman, always the brilliantly sexy detective." Bobby bows to that, flattered by just how his woman termed the awakening to what he called out.

Another knock to their door heard, Bobby slips away to answer it, as Tynie gets the coffee cups to the dishwasher. A trophy delivery guy on the other side hands Bobby a package that is signed by everyone who has a slice of their hearts and marked "Do not open til you two are snuggling" The delivery guy leaves the moment Bobby has the box in hand, locking up soon after. Tynie has returned to the couch, half-curled up as to give Bobby room to sit next to her. Placing the package down on the coffee table, Tynie's wish to be seated alongside him is urgently granted. They go for the box on the coffee table together, Tynie trying to rip it open with her bare hands. "Baby, don't do that... I got this." Bobby refuses, stopping her cold in those tries. From the end table drawer beside him, a pocketknife is drawn as Tynie leans back. Taking that across the packing tape of the package, Bobby gets scoped over as it is finally opened, the knife closed and laid next to the box. Slinking back to be right at her hip, Bobby hears excited howls from Tynie's lips at the display she'd obtained. Already knowing she loved it all, Bobby kisses her deeply. Slowly dissolving that affection, curiosity overtakes them both, as the pair reach inside the box at the same time.

A large plaque of gold-on-cherry wood before them reading "Recognizing love we've received, cherishing the future love to be shared between us all in honor. This is for the two biggest hearts we've ever known, respecting all things done for us with plans to show what we've obtained to each other and them as long as we all are alongside each other's hips. In the name of loving respect for all time to Tynie and Bobby Goren…" Tynie is again proudly crying as she eyes over every last signature etched underneath those words, even staring at the heart tracing a rose between those lines and the emblazoned scrawlings.

Bobby sees that, wiping those tears away with the hand closest to her, saying in honor "They love us, just as we do them." Nodding in concurrence with that, Tynie says "I know the perfect place for this." Arising from the couch, she takes Bobby's hand leading him to her office. The wall with the other accolades on it has a space that the new plaque will slide into perfectly. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Bobby softly chides "Ah ah ah sexy, I got that." Melting against his embrace, she replies "Thank you my hottie." The plaque set onto her desk for the time being, Bobby makes a mental note to hang it up later. Soon after that, Tynie is whisked out of her office similarly to how Bobby held her as they were inside it.

Giggling the entire time, Bobby learns in his wife's chuckles just how much fun she was having with him doing something else new. "I love these new things you're doing for me, and also to me..." She brags, instigating him to whisper in her ear "It's all about keeping my baby happy." Tynie smiles at that, although in the back of her head wonders what he meant by it. Arriving back at the couch, again they flop onto it as one, as to not breach the hold shared. The wondering attacks her heart, causing Tynie to ask "My King, what did you mean by it's all about keeping me happy?" "I strive to keep you smiling, just figured trying new stuff to get that answer was in order." Bobby answers. "Aww, as I you." Tynie claims back through a smile so big that her jaw doesn't have time to pop. The suspicion that Bobby tried to self-bash eradicated by his reply, the wonder chasing that is also taken out.

"What do you wish to do today, my love?" Tynie poses as her head resumes its post upon his pecs. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Bobby answers again playing with her hair. "I have no idea!" They answer as one, chuckling afterwards. Silently choosing to snuggle up and just be close til their state of being clueless as to what should be enjoyed together is over, Tynie spins halfway as to lean her back against him while not violating the grasp he has on her. His arms draped by hers, the two go relax without anything else said for a time.

"You know, I really should tone up my body so that I look jaw-droppingly sexy on our cruise..." Tynie releases. Bobby was hurt by that, telling her "Hey now, you already look that way to me." Tynie hangs her head, the shot of just what her words did to him slamming her heart full force. "What made my lovely say that?" Bobby poses, still a bit stung by his wife's earlier remarks.

"It's been awhile since I've been able to work out with you, and I wanted another reason to ramp up my toning regimen. I have some serious catching up to do." Tynie answers. "Gorgeous, you don't need to ramp anything up. That's actually dangerous, and I would be killed inside if you got hurt trying it. I know we haven't worked out since you got rid of those pins, but that is no reason to risk injury just to tone up that already sexy body. In terms of you catching up on that, in time that will be. As for you wanting another incentive, I can see that, but think of this: no matter what, you will always drop my jaw just by being your hot self." Bobby informs softly, slowly recuperating from the pain of what he heard moments ago.

"Oh wow, I seriously hurt you by saying that. Didn't I?" Tynie wonders, lifting her head from his pec staring right into his eyes. Bobby nods right as she plants a kiss on his lips, hoping that will be decent enough an apology.

In the back of her mind, Tynie allows everything Bobby said in low tones to be digested, realizing that he was trying to protect her again as the smooch is broken off. "Thank you for protecting me with what you said." She mutters, drooping her head ashamed at her words' affect upon Bobby. "Anytime I can guard you, I will. Now, the other stuff is already forgiven and forgotten, let's not have it ruin our day." He requests with a grin while lining her head up with his by a gingerly raising of her chin done by his right hand so they could gaze into each other's eyes once more. Tynie utters in a tone of honor "Yes my love."

As to not drive her chin too hard into Bobby's chest, she lays her head as it was before the tones of conversation drifted from happiness: nestled on his pec. The slice of seriousness thusly adjourned from, their snuggle tightened, the day is returned to a positive light.

So comfortable in his embrace, Tynie dozes off, smiling the entire time. Bobby soon lays Tynie against his side of the couch, sliding away from the hold through her moaned protests, taking his top off to wrap her shoulders in it. "I'll be back, sexy..." Bobby whispers pecking her lips as to not disrupt her. Cuddling up to his top and taking in the manly scent on it, Tynie sighs in happiness while napping. He then departs the room, heading off to make good on the promise with their new plaque. Slipping back into the living room afterwards, he kneels beside her to wipe a tuft of her locks from her face. The last move wakes her, and Tynie says "Baby, I was so comfy in those well-built arms. I didn't mean to fall asleep." "Don't apologize for that, you've never done it before… it was so cute." Bobby refuses as Tynie curls up a bit allowing him onto the couch next to her.

Taking the spot without another word, Tynie rolls around to rest her head on his lap. "Figured I'd pull a new move on my gorgeous." She plots as her eyes patiently scroll him down, from his eyes to his beltline, Bobby remaining silent.

A Cheshire cat grin snakes across her lips as this passes her voice seducingly "Oooohh Sexy..." Bobby is red as a beet at that moment, smiling just as she did saying nothing. Reaching onto the end table beside him, Tynie is presented with a chocolate covered cherry. That drooped just out of her range; Tynie leans up slightly to nibble it from his grasp. One of her arms raised behind her head, Bobby is served just as he did her, doing everything as to follow her suit. Continuing that til the box is emptied; Tynie goes to take care of it, when Bobby holds up one finger in protest. That box is chucked into the one which held their plaque earlier by him, as she learns "We deal with this later; right now I'm busy making my wife comfortable." "What about you, my husband?" Tynie worries. "I'm relaxed, don't you worry." Bobby concludes as Tynie lays back as she was before the cherries. Reaching once more beside them, Bobby pulls out two wine coolers from the mini-fridge. Sliding from his lap, Tynie lines herself perfectly with his shoulder as those appear in her line of sight.

His gets set down as to open hers as it is presented, Tynie refusing to sip on that libation until he is equally ready. That wait is less than a minute, and the two say as one clinking the bottles together "To those who cherish our love of them."

Silence ensues as each slowly takes in the drinks, only noting the last thing said with proud smiles and glowing eyes.

Those concluded, Tynie scores up both bottles having them put in the boxes to be trashed later. Bobby watches her maneuver about doing that, as his top slips from her shoulders. Putting it on unbuttoned, he sits back awaiting her to slink back in his direction. "Ooooh... Sexy..." Tynie purrs, just as Bobby whispers a request to follow him salaciously into her ear, guiding them both off the couch by gathering Tynie into his arms. Following her man's steps away from the living room, Tynie is soon brought to her office.

The new plaque lined up with her other accolades on a wall; Bobby spins out of her sightline so that such can be taken in fully. Her jaw slams the floor as stunned mutterings pass her lips, Tynie unable to fully craft a sentence-based reply. Bobby grabs her up closely noticing his typically well-versed wife incapable of simple spoken replies, choosing to let her holding him tightly be the means of answering what he'd done.

Escorting her out of the office by walking backwards, Bobby lets her eye that all over with the side of her head not laid against him. Finally capable of speaking as they go back to the couch, Tynie elaborates "Honey, that was beautiful. How you had it all accenting my blackbelt framed gift and bar license. Priceless. As you saw, it took my breath and words away." Bobby puffs his chest at that, aware of just how deeply he'd appeased her, again nothing let out in words. The minute they get to the couch, Tynie is set down gently, as Bobby says "You kick back... I got this."

Everything intended for the trash gathered up, he turns to rid of it in order for her to have the shot for making good on his wishes. She complies giddily, stretching out across the couch during his trek for that particular chore. Leaning up only to check her sugars, finding out the trend of her being good on that returned, the kit is repacked as Tynie lays back again. Bobby appears to her, and before she can curl up, raises Tynie's legs to slide onto the couch under them. Tynie arises totally after that, making moves to better relax Bobby without him having prior awareness.

"You kick back, baby. My man has worked that fine ass off to make me relaxed. It's my turn.." She insists, getting Bobby to stretch across the couch in silence. Taking one of his broad shoulders in her hands, Tynie slinks behind him, in essence resuming the closeness they have had on the couch. His head rested on her chest, Tynie strokes his curls, trailing fingers between them gently. Bobby smiles at that, knowing she just reversed one of his maneuvers with a new addition flawlessly.

His turn to be comfortable in her arms, Bobby soon dozes off just as she did. Petting her man's shoulders and back while he napped, Tynie mutters to the heavens "Thank you for bringing him to me. I worship all that is this hotness in my lap and life. I know he feels the same way, it's in every little thing done for and with me." In his light slumber state, Bobby mutters grinning "She's right, all things said on my name are true." They smile as he drifts back into a full nap, Tynie holding him in the duration, as Bobby nuzzles her chest like she always does his pecs. Another traipsing of her fingers through Bobby's hair inadvertently awakens him, yet he refuses to leave just how he was nestled.

"You're right, it is cute when one of us sleeps in the other's lap.." Tynie states happily. "Definitely is." Bobby claims reiterating the smile he got. Curious as to whether his weight was affecting Tynie's capacity for mellowness, Bobby slides off of her lap wordlessly. "I was enjoying you being in my lap, ya didn't have to move." Tynie protests as she saw him do that. He then lays across her legs as she was prior, in essence trying to return her enjoyment, only to realize "Lemme guess, you feared that the weight of those sexy muscles would burden my frame to the point where I wasn't relaxing fully with you laid across me as you were a moment ago." "Exactly, and you know how I feel when you're hurt." Bobby answers. "Sweetie, I will call out when I'm not comfortable. Otherwise you don't have to completely move when we're snuggled as we have been." Tynie finalizes. "Yes my sweetness." Bobby concludes.

Tynie compacts herself so they can kiss, Bobby raising himself up so that isn't done too far for her comfort. That kiss later broken off, Tynie leans back against the couch as Bobby drops himself gently onto her legs. Looking for another box of chocolate covered cherries on the end table next to her since she was seated on the side usually taken up by Bobby, a solo red rose in a vase appears in Tynie's view.

"Oh Baby, It's beautiful.." She gasps. Bobby arises from his wife's lap to sit next to her, saying in her ear "Not compared to you.." Melting against him again, Tynie sighs happily.

One of his arms evading the embrace shared for a brief time, Bobby loads up the shoulder bag at their feet with the phones and her diabetic kit.

Tynie taking that page from his move book, the shoulder bag is slinked to her right arm as they both resume the hold enjoyed by each. Being taken up into a threshold carry, Tynie is charioted back to their room. The shoulder bag taken off her arm by Bobby, it is soon after slung across the room just as she pulled off yesterday. Set down moments later, with one look into Bobby's eyes, Tynie is alerted to what is next on their things to do.

Each one rushedly stripping before the other, clothes are flung across the room right before Tynie is back in the carry which got her there. Bobby flops onto his back, as his wife stretches out atop him, the yearning for intimate passions exclaimed in the kisses they start sharing. Tynie then breaks from his lips to start a hickey trail where his pecs meet his shoulders, en route to his waist.

Wanton moans antagonizing her emit from Bobby's lips, serving their purpose as she returns them as each love bite is left across his chest. Half-curled up at his waist soon after the initiation of said trail, Tynie does something that hasn't happened in a while: shoves his manhood deeply into her throat. He witnesses this with erotically lit up eyes, the moans of aching for sex bellowed from his voice. She makes damn good of driving him insane with desire, painstakingly suckling the erection that is between her lips. Slipping away from the head, she pulls back just enough to do the same to his cajones, making Bobby groan out in guttural howls. Pulling her lips away from that, Tynie rolls out from being curled up, straddling above that area of her man with her core teasing his throbbing member.

Slamming herself onto him with everything she has, Tynie does her absolute damnedest to give him the same wild sex she got a couple days ago. Bobby and she moan out together as the throes of their lovemaking intensify, her being told in those grunts that the tries to give him as good as she got were perfect.

Sweat pouring from the two, each one is in erotic heaven, as the sex they are providing one another gets crazier with intensity as every second flies by. Tynie's hands pawing his pecs throughout, another multitude of climaxes overpower her. Bobby's name chanted in bellows of gratefulness for his intimacy doing that to her, she drones on riding him with hellacious paced thrusts.

His hands pawing at her bust line similarly to how his pecs were handled, she feels him grow inside her as they remained making love for only God knew how long. A glance into his eyes again tells her everything she needs to know, as he takes her by the shoulders shoving his wife onto him right as his climax ravagingly arrives. Her name yelled out in honor to the sex he was just given, they actually arrive over that intimate edge together.

The second his hands leave her shoulders, Tynie breathlessly collapses onto him. They're both spent at this time, each one totally sated as a cuddle ensues, providing one another time to ride out the remains of that final arrival at erotic explosion. "Baby.. That was.. OOOH!" They say as one while still attempting to reclaim oxygen to their lungs. Deciding to rest in quiet until they could fully breathe, the pair snuggles up with Tynie still atop Bobby.

Electing to get cleaned up again, the pair kiss briefly before arising to head for the shower hip-to-hip. Tynie slips away to score up the towels as Bobby gets everything just as they like it the moment they wind up in that part of the house. Slapping his ass the second she hops in, Bobby does the same to her, both all smiles. As is their norm for sharing showers, each washes the other down before spinning one another under the spray. This time, Bobby shuts off the shower prior to them communally exiting. A towel tossed to him by Tynie, they dry off wrapping the towels around themselves afterwards.

Again at each other's hips, the pair leaves that room. Another quick kiss shared, they split off to clean up the clothes strewn about their room then head off to change. Unaware as to how they did it, the couple returns at the precise same second, each one in comfortable casuals.

Tynie gathers Bobby up into her arms as soon as she can, saying in a proud-although-soft voice "My man gave me exquisite loving…" Bobby replies in kind, gazing down into her eyes "My woman rocked my world!"

They kiss, with yet another new breadth to the magnificence in that love display. Moaning out in protest to the inevitable separation from that, each one tries their hardest to delay that as long as they could. Eventually that split off transpires, as Tynie finds herself melted against him in content.

"What else does my honey want to do?" Bobby is asked, right before he could inquire the same of Tynie. "I was thinking about taking my beautiful out for a movie and dinner actually." Tynie learns. "That's perfect, my King." She replies as they go for her shoulder bag, having that slinked to her right arm prior to the couple heading out.

Departing the house just as they had the shower, the only separations being for Bobby to get his Jeep keys and lock up behind them once outside the home. Tynie makes note of which keys got scored up, saying nothing until she is inside the vehicle. Instinctually going for her firearms and badge holder, the shoulder bag was concealed in the center console before Bobby even got into the Jeep.

"My baby won't need those, we're taking my Jeep because lately we have used your SUV's a lot." Bobby says the moment he sees both her guns in her lap out the corner of his eye. "Oh.. Ok then my lovely." Tynie replies, getting her shoulder bag out of where it had been slipped from view. Everything back in the shoulder bag, Tynie goes to put all three phones on vibrate before the shoulder bag is set by her feet.

"I got to admit, the way you did that seemingly out of instinct was pretty hot." Bobby brags as he turns to kiss her cheek before they drive away. "I've learned a few things about having a detective's gut calls from a steamingly hot teacher.." Tynie admits, hitting on her man. Blushing, Bobby shoots back a mouthed "Love you" before pulling them away. Leaning back into her seat, Tynie returns the last gesture praying he caught it just as he did the guns across her legs. He does, and a nod shared transpires as the pair travel.

A return to Lya's in their night's plans, Bobby treats her as she is at last fully used to: escorting Tynie in the regards of royalty from the split second the Jeep is parked and he hops out, his door shut afterwards.

The shoulder bag slipped to her left arm, Tynie evades the Jeep as if approaching a red carpet, being whisked into a tight hold by her man as the door gently shuts behind her. Lya arrives at the pair saying "You two enjoy everything, since I am Tynie's client, there will NEVER be a charge for anything you get while here." V.I.P. treatment ensues from Lya's new staff, nothing like the bullshit the old ones gave them from the moment they got inside the restaurant. A candlelit steak dinner with wine shared romantically, Tynie and Bobby feast while doing what they could to remain as close as could be managed during a meal. That concluded, the couple leave in the exacting means they arrived, only reversed. Lya waves as all smiles as the pair roundabout to return the wave and leave.

Both are quickly inside the Jeep, sharing a heated kiss before the remains of Bobby's plans are made good upon in that evening. Separating from that mirroring the split after they made love, Tynie is then driven away from Lya's en route to a movie theater. That trek only taking twenty minutes, this is discussed right before they leave the Jeep.

"Whatever my baby wants to see, we will." Bobby declares, getting Tynie to clear her throat before overruling "You mean what we decide together is what will be seen.. We are equals." Bobby nods. Getting the royalty treatment reversed, Tynie hops out first with her door closed in time with her being outside the vehicle prior to Bobby being whisked out. His door closed, the Jeep remotely locked as they walk in, Tynie's apparent fame resurfaces.

Couples and elders see her, cheering as she hit the entrance doors, Tynie hearing "That's the one who basically bettered the entire state!" Tynie turns to the revelers, bowing with a wave before making known "I just had the project, the Bar Association and my fellow attorneys have a lot to do with that too!" Revelers trailing she and Bobby inside, one darts before them to hit the Ticketmaster podium. Bobby and Tynie are oblivious to that, as another hits the concession stand just as the one before them did the Ticketmaster.

Gazing over the selection of movies, Tynie says "Something new, as long as we don't already have it, I am game for any genre." The next movie title seen by Bobby meets the parameters exactly, and he says "I know just the one.." The Ticketmaster walks up to them saying "Yeah, your tickets and concessions were already covered." Tynie wonders "By whom?" The Ticketmaster answers "Two fans of a Tynie Goren." Tynie hugs the Ticketmaster whispering "That's me dude." The hug split up as the Ticketmaster reveals he's the son of the owner by declaring "By the time you guys are out of the flick, my dad will make it to where you NEVER have to pay for concessions or movies. He's a HUGE reveler of yours, Tynie.. If I may call you that."

Bobby is speechless, as Tynie answers "That's awesome, and I insist that you do!" An elder gentleman shows to the couple, clearing his throat before Bobby and Tynie learn "My son does NOT know my timing that well, he was right though. Here's your "Esteemed Viewer" passes. Wear these and EVERYTHING is on the house!" Other fans cheer that so loud the windows vibrate, as Tynie gingerly removes the passes from the elder's hands quietly. The applause is cut off by Bobby waving one hand to the fans, essentially asking for total silence.

"Sir, this is a grand honor. Thank you." Tynie tells the elder modestly. "Tynie, I never thought I would live to see the day that someone had a heart as massively wondrous as yours for those she didn't even know. The honor is mine, and your modesty only accents the greatness of your nature." The elder declares as they hug.

Bobby restarts the applause, and the windows resume vibrating. "Sir, if this busts your establishment's windows, I INSIST upon replacing them. You will get how to reach me the second I can borrow a pen." Tynie insists as that hug dissolves. "Can I take that offer as a shot to have this part of my theater upgraded by any chance? I've been battling my insurance guy over that for a while." The elder asks.

"Sir, I will take that on for you first thing tomorrow, and when it's handled this ENTIRE place will be top of the line.. Even If I got to fund that myself!" Tynie answers firmly. A reveler hands Bobby the pen Tynie mentioned needing with a slip of paper, and he scrawls Tynie's practice line onto it before returning the pen. That document is slid into Tynie's hand as the passes are taken from her by Bobby, only to be put in the breast pocket of the elder's suit coat.

"Sir, you call the line on this paper around eleven a.m. tomorrow and do NOT answer if that insurance dude calls you. Just mention how we met and leave your contact information should you get my voicemail." Tynie admonishes smilingly. "Yes, Tynie. Now about your legal fees and retainer.." The elder ponders.

"Sir, if you donate like five bucks to charity then text the line I just gave you with a few pieces of information after that, it's all covered. Just add the day, time, charity name and location, any staffer names ya get in that text." Tynie resolves. Floored by that, the elder says nothing as Bobby chimes in "That's how she does EVERY client." The elder nods with a grin before admonishing "Tynie, I'm on first-name basis with you.. So this Sir stuff ends now.. Call me Greyg." "Sure thing Greyg." Tynie replies. Greyg has one final query "So if the insurance guy calls, I let it go to voicemail.. Or do I tell him to call you?" "I'll handle him. If you can when he calls tell him to contact me, if you miss the call let voicemail handle it. DO NOT delete those messages though!" Tynie plots, Greyg retorting "Tynie, consider that done. Enjoy your night!" "Have a good one, and I look forward to representing you." Tynie concludes as Greyg walks away.

Finally making it to the Ticketmaster podium, the son says "Oh and I'm Greyg Jr., everyone calls me J. You guys can go ahead for the concession stand, given those passes." Tynie mentions for them both as that trip is made "Thanks J!" Revelers split off urgently, still clapping lowly as Tynie and Bobby go from the concession stand to the theater where their flick will play soon, mutually carrying everything they got. "I'm not used to this fame, it's nice though!" Tynie mumbles as she and Bobby walk on basically as if glued together around the hips. The theater door already open, they head for the back. Seated, Tynie takes up the concessions in order for Bobby to stash the passes in her shoulder bag.

"As for your evident fame, it's just their way of applauding who you are and how you are. I am very proud to be the man you share that with my Angelic One.." Bobby whispers to her as they relax. The concessions split up as to not be overtaking Tynie's lap after that passes his lips, she learns in a split second that he was again accurate.

Her practice line goes off just as Bobby removes his hand from the shoulder bag, getting handed to Tynie. J texted to say that the windows did break, only after that section of the theater was cleared of guests. "Oh honey, I'll handle that. It'll be added to the pending lawsuit against Greyg's insurance guy. Don't you worry." Tynie texts back. J texts back the company Greyg wants doing that, saying he'd been in recurrent touch with them during the battle with his insurer and that they do calls 24/7.

Tynie tells him she's going to get them there A.S.A.P. and the pair end the conversation. "Son of a bitch! That insurance guy is so FUCKED!" Tynie blurts, grateful they were the only ones in that theater. The promised call made, the window replacers soon race to the theater as the bill is faxed to Tynie's office. "That fucker with Greyg's insurance being a negligent douchetard basically caused Greyg to dodge one hell of a mass endangerment lawsuit! Those windows were NOT up to current codes, and the insurer damn well knew it! The window replacers are faxing me the bill." Bobby learns, noting the hostility in her voice.

"My brilliant hot mama already knows to nail that insurer by his nuts to the wall with as many judicious staple guns as can be acquired.." Bobby says, trying like mad to get her back to being happy. Noting his attempts at resuscitating her giddy mood, Tynie sighs "Oh I will.. Trust that!" Putting her shoulder bag on the left side of her lap as her right arm drapes over the armrest, Bobby's efforts come to fruition in moments, proven by another giddy sigh leaving her voice. He takes her right hand, kissing the back of it in flittering trails as they await the movie's beginning. Something told Bobby that in one regard or another that an asshole would encroach on their good day, so a comedy was picked.

The previews over with, Bobby and Tynie are soon laughing hysterically at the flick in certain parts, romantically munching the snacks during others. They wind up the only ones who enter that theater, so the affectionate means for sharing concessions goes on without hindrance. Their sodas sipped as each links with the other's elbow, they only split their gazes from the screen to share glances into each other's eyes.

The credits roll on later, as Tynie gathers up her shoulder bag and half the remains from their concessions. Bobby taking the other half, they leave exactly as they went in. Everything tossed out en route to their exiting the theater itself, Tynie sees the masterful job of the window replacers underway. Breaking Bobby's embrace to pull over one of the workers, to find out it was the owner, Tynie confirms "The bill was faxed to me, right?" "Yes ma'am, we should be done in a few hours." The window replacer business owner replies. "Hold it, call me Tynie. Other than that, be safe." Tynie mentions irritated at being called "Ma'am." Jayson resolves "Call me Jayson then, Tynie. We shall be safe, and in touch later." Tynie hugs him whispering "Very well." That hold broken from, Bobby scoops her back into his waiting hold as they resume departure.

The revelers flood out after that pair, their movies ended soon after Bobby and Tynie's. One of them was parked beside Bobby's Jeep, and Tynie learns "Thank you for helping Greyg, he's a big hearted older man who has a hard time with some types of folks. I will attest in writing to his struggle with the insurer. I'm his brother, Liam." "Liam, that's awesome of ya. Let me slip you my practice's call and fax line. If ya can, have that statement drawn up tomorrow." Tynie replies as Liam hands her his phone. That information programmed in and saved, Liam gets his phone back as Bobby unlocks the vehicle remotely.

"I can do better than tomorrow, soon as I get home work for ya?" Liam ponders. "Sweet! I mean absolutely!" Tynie sputters out hugging Liam to seal the deal. Liam drives off, headed to keep his word straight away. Tynie is then whisked into the Jeep by Bobby, and the second her door is closed, he hops in to join her.

Their doors closed behind them, Bobby drives them home giving Tynie enough time to put the phones back to full blast volume as that trek starts given the new client and his circumstances. Right before she checks her sugars, Liam texts her practice to say that his statement will be faxed inside two hours. A grateful reply and that conversation ends. J then calls to say Greyg doesn't know how to text, and that he was asked to inform Tynie the window replacers are nearly done and the charity donation request will be fulfilled the next day.

Another grateful reply with understanding on the texting-and-Greyg thing, all their phones are set inside the shoulder bag. Switching those out for her diabetic kit, Tynie learns that her levels are perfect before that is reloaded to join the other items in her shoulder bag.

Tynie then unveils her cross tattoo, for something out of the typical as Bobby hears "Guys, find a way to tell Greyg that I got this. He doesn't need to worry anymore, the poor sweet guy has endured enough.." That sect of her person leaps repeatedly as she gently kisses it: Request evidently granted.

"Baby's worried, I can tell. I've never seen you do that for a client before, which tells me his situation tugged at your enormous heart." Bobby says softly. "It did, big-time. Greyg is just trying to run a business where families can enjoy themselves and an insurance fuck screws him!" Tynie howls. Taking a different route than how they arrived at the theater gave Bobby enough time to have this chat, ending it in a shot at consoling her.

"Honey, it's alright now. You got this, that insurance fuck is SCREWED come morning. Hell Greyg's brother even leapt at the opportunity to back you, as did the guys fixing the windows, if ya think about it." Sighing in a try to relax again, Tynie reveals "I see that completely, you're right. Thank you my Angelic Sexy.."

Not much else uttered as they drive home, Bobby using that as his way to give full mellowness a chance to resume its being inside Tynie. "The seriousness that hit at the theater.." Tynie complains trailing off. "Don't think that way, lover. I know the rest of what you didn't say. It's not true, because I got an honor you didn't know I loved until now: Front row witnessing you kicking some serious rat-bastard ass legally!" Bobby intrudes, with a huge smile that Tynie sees from the side. "Wait.. My kicking legal ass after taking names.. Your seeing that… is an honor?" She stammers, in awe of what he'd just said. "Damn Skippy!" Bobby boasts back continuing "You're honored when I protect you, so my being honored at seeing you demonstrate your litigious prowess is more than fair." "Hot damn!" Tynie chirps, being brought full-circle to the depth of what her husband had let out. The rest of their travel home is done in an elated lack of discussion, each one with a shit-eating grin across their face.

Tynie's personal phone goes off from her shoulder bag, snapping her out of the extra-giddy meditation state she'd been in. Racing to answer it, Lysa is squealing on the other end as Tynie is basically told that TreMarion upped the ante with an engagement ring that evening. "HOLY HELL! CONGRATS!" Tynie screams back.

Lysa then asks if the wedding can be held at Tynie's, learning "Ummm DUH!" The pair laugh and that call ends. "Oh my God.. Daddy's ENGAGED!" Tynie squeals immediately as she replaces that device in her shoulder bag. Bobby celebrates "Hell yeah! We are so hosting that wedding!" Reusing the answer given Lysa on that, Tynie chimes in "Umm DUH!"

The phone that took Lysa's call still remotely in her grasp, Tynie learns that Charlie, Bruno, Gary, and Steve are all soon-to-be husbands. That comes across in a machine-gunning of texts, all getting the same learning Lysa obtained about hosting the weddings. "Holy shit! We are going to be hosting weddings for EVERY couple in our lives now.. Jesia, Nessa, Treena, and Rose all got engaged tonight too!" Tynie brags. "SWEET!" Bobby replies, also bragging. Her personal phone is at last inside her shoulder bag, as the Jeep pulls up to their house.

"All kinds of love has been recognized today, not only in honor of us.. But the others between their loves.. A fucking EPIC day after all!" Tynie blurts. "Amen to that love!" Bobby agrees. Her shoulder bag on an arm, they hop out at the same time, shutting their doors together, before meeting up to hug. Bobby picks Tynie up, spinning her about while a kiss is shared, all of that done to celebrate the flood of good news they both just got.

Setting her down in a slow sweeping motion, Bobby keeps the closeness up right through Tynie's feet hitting the ground. The two walk inside their home with their arms at each other's beltlines. The Jeep locked remotely by Bobby before the home is opened, Tynie turns her head to the skies and says "They have as we do now.. You know who I mean by that."

Bobby whispers in trail to his wife's remarks and actions "We couldn't be happier either.." The couple walks inside at the same step time, Tynie using the arm away from Bobby to lock up from behind her back without looking. "NICE!" Bobby chimes seeing that, getting Tynie to bow as the arm she used for that move is draped across his pecs.

Swooping her to in front of him, Bobby then dips his wife before giving a proud kiss. Whisking her up into his arms still entrenched in that affection, Tynie winds up literally swept from her feet amidst love being shared simultaneously. Arriving at the couch, Tynie is laid from Bobby's arms as softly as a feather cruises the breeze. He soon joins her, reversing the move she did to slink behind him earlier by pulling one of her shoulders gently to slip in after her.

"How do we cap off a day like THIS?" Tynie ponders giddily. "Oh, I have ways.." Bobby trails off reaching into the mini-fridge for two more wine coolers. Tynie laughs at that, finally rid of all senses which gave bullshit and negativity the remotest credence. One of his hands holding both drinks, Tynie takes hers gently from Bobby with her right hand, slipping the viewable part of his palm a short kiss.

"My life has been bettered in many ways by these sexy, very talented hands, and the hotness who owns them. Thank you for it all, my King." She purrs out pulling away from that smooch. "You're welcome my Queen, you've done for me as I have you. We've also managed that for others who have staken claims to parts of our hearts." Bobby replies, again kissing the back of Tynie's right hand. Clinking their unopened wine coolers together, Tynie solidifies "I will definitely drink to that!"

Bobby sets his down, opens hers as his gets reclaimed into the hand which held it before that plot goes down. Those wine coolers are finished in a mutual giddy silence, their hearts pounding out in time a celebration decree shouted to the heavens.

Those libations finished, Tynie gathers up the bottles with one hand, arising from both the couch and Bobby's embrace. Turning to him with a grin, she whispers "Come check THIS out lover."

Leaping to his feet, Bobby is beside her in seconds, as they head halfway between the living room and kitchen. One finger held up to him, Tynie struts away to set the next moves up by moving the kitchen trash can over by the back deck door. Watching the catwalk-esque means his wife walked from beside him, Bobby peeps in pure ecstasy "Oooh.." From that, Tynie reappears at Bobby's hip posing.

"Ready?" Bobby nods back. One bottle taken into her left hand as the other remained in her right, Tynie turns around to face him, and without looking she chucks both into the trash behind her back. Her arms simultaneously made those bottles airborne, Tynie refusing to drape them about Bobby's shoulders.. Yet.

A back-to-back swoosh heard as they hit the trash, Bobby mutters "DAMN!" Again bowing, Tynie's arms are finally placed around his shoulders as she comes up. "Where did my gorgeous learn THAT?" He wonders. "TreMarkis. We used to do trick shots with a basketball." Tynie answers gleefully. His turn to hold up one finger, sneaking a brief kiss as that is done; Bobby goes to put everything back as it was before he saw those trick shots.

Tynie spins about to watch him leave her arms temporarily, having Bobby basically race back to her side. "Babe, there's no rush for being with me.. Ya didn't have to do that.." She mentions as Bobby scoops her up into a tight standing hug. "Wanted to.." Bobby solidifies as they share another extensively passionate kiss. Sliding her down a bit, Bobby scores up the shoulder bag as they remained in the ties of that affection.

Almost on instinct, Tynie's left arm raises to take up the strap to that, being soon replaced on his shoulders, not breaching the love display by a split beat. Remaining in his arms til they get to their room, the affection shared is eventually dissolved from. Same as was done to her on the couch, Tynie is laid onto the bed with feather-esque gentleness.

The shoulder bag taken from her arm, Bobby unloads it lining up her phones, setting them to charge and diabetic kit on the end table nearest Tynie as the bag itself is set to the floor. She witnesses Bobby broodingly strut to his side of the bed as his phone is set to charge before he sultrily slips into bed alongside her. "Oooohh.." Tynie peeps out in pure ecstasy from what she saw. Bobby takes one arm to cover them both, giving his wife the opportunity to end the gap between them.

The move-in for a cuddle made by Tynie is slow-and-sultry, a final shot for each to once-over the other prior to slumbering given in those fleeting moments as they link up entrenching one another in their arms. "I love you.." They say at the exact same time, machine-gunning kisses to each other's lips before a deep one ensues. Being mutually wrapped in one another's arms, nothing else is said by either, their heavenly witnesses already knowing what to do and whom for. A full-force deep sleep hits the pair seconds after that last kiss of the day ends.

Before the engagements hit the other couples, everything Bobby was texted first thing in their day had been handled precisely as the plans laid out.

Each couple celebrated the engagements in a respective privacy, romances abounding nonetheless. In terms of Tynie's practice, the recent clients she had were alongside her in awaiting the clearance of those settlement checks, no one figuring that disturbing Tynie would speed that process up was elated that finally he had someone to back him in the war with his insurance guy, not aware yet as to how Tynie deals with assholes like that litigiously.

He'd uncover that in coming days though, as Tynie would learn something herself in those dealings.

Recognitions of Love bestowed to all close to Bobby and Tynie hit from every corner that day. Even with a new client, respective adoration hit Tynie, whom has yet to adapt to the inherent fame obtained. A few spots of seriousness in their day, Bobby and Tynie handled them in the best way they could: As one.

Getting a new client, and a gratitude gift before overtaking the new client's business adversities proved to be an honor for Tynie.. The rewards of it coming later…


	28. Ch 28

Title: A Very Rainy Day in Paradise, Indeed (Heavenly Observers List Expanded)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Criminal Intent characters, the others are mine.

Tynie's practice phone blares in the early hours of the next day, jolting her awake. "Tynie Goren, Attorney At Law... what can I do for ya?" She moans. "Tynie, it's J, we met last night. I have bad news. Dad died in his sleep last night, bad stroke." J informs, trying not to cry. "Oh Lord, J I am so sorry. Listen, I am still handling that insurer case, and if your family needs it I will fund the funeral and handle the estate too!" J learns. "Whoa, thank you Tynie. Oh there is one thing I was told to say to you... Dad left it in a letter that I was to fax today. He said tell you and Bobby the passes are still good, and that he loves you for showing him again that good hearted folks exist." J tells her, as Tynie does all she can to not bawl.

Bobby awakens to his wife rocking back and forth with one hand on her practice phone, the other holding her knees. Silently leaping to hold her, the arm of Tynie's not encumbered by technology drapes around his.

"Tynie, there is good news though. Dad had a will drawn up; an iron clad one done by some lawyer named Steve." "Steve, he's my legal mentor, your dad's estate is safe. I will still oversee it if you all need me to!" Tynie consoles. "I will text you the funeral information, I know my Dad would INSIST you be invited. If I need you to make good on that estate offer, I will call. As for the funeral, Dad had a trust on lock made up by that same Steve dude to cover it. I was his witness every time." J adds. "J, this is all great information, and I await representing you. Right now I ask that you do me a favor and go be with your kin. My whole family sends their condolences." Tynie orders as that call is hung up from.

"Babe... we were... the... last VIP's... EVER handled by Greyg... he died of a stroke in his sleep last night... J, his kid just called me." Tynie stammers through a hellacious shockwave. Bobby tackles her with a hug accidentally, trying with all his might to console her. "I got to make good on my promise to Greyg, it was my only one, my last one too. Goes against my honor code not to." Tynie stutters, still crying. "Honey, first you let this all out. I know you're trying to be diligent and professional, but Greyg'd be mad if you didn't." Bobby says taking her practice line away from her with one hand, stroking her hair with the other.

Just then, Liam calls Tynie's practice phone. "This is her practice's head of security, Bobby. Tynie's unavailable right now, but I can take this call." Bobby says to him. "Hey Bobby, tell Tynie that we wish to continue the lawsuit AFTER the funeral. I know she said she'd jump right on that, but I have spoken to the others already here in my family, and the consensus is for the litigation to be postponed. Hope that doesn't wreck our case." "It shouldn't. Least I don't think so. Even if it does, I know Tynie will remodel that theater out of her own money. She swore that to Greyg, and I know her word is golden." Bobby answers.

"Thanks man, we will be in touch as my nephew just wrote me a note asking for you two to get texted with the funeral information." "No sweat, we will definitely be there. Send your family my family's condolences, and if you need ANYTHING, call this line." Bobby responds. "Certainly will, thanks again man." Liam replies as they hang up. "Who was that lover?" Tynie poses, slowly regaining her composure.

"Liam, and the family want you to have bereavement time before going through with the lawsuit. They don't want it filed prior to the funeral, everyone at Liam's voted on that. The only thing they worried about is that wrecking their case, but I reminded him of your vow to fund the remodel yourself if need be with Greyg." Bobby answered. Nodding, Tynie said "Thank you for taking that call."

Bobby holds her closely as this is whispered "It's all a part of my being your man and your practice's head of security." Tynie nods again, crying softly by now as Bobby hears "Thank God above Greyg knew Steve. Had an ironclad will done.. A trust for his funeral costs.. J swore up and down he witnessed it all in writing. I told J that I'd take care of overseeing the estate if need be. Steve's done enough." Bobby soothes "Babe, Shhhh.. Shhhh.. We can discuss that later."

Nuzzling his pecs silently from the second that hits her, Bobby takes her practice phone and changes the voicemail. It went from her voice saying she's not near the phone to Bobby claiming a personal emergency has made it to where her availability is scattered at best.

Stating his post in the firm throughout, instructions were given anyone who calls that line to leave a message before that device is hung up and set aside. "I'm sorry for doing that without your OK, it was a gut call." Bobby apologizes. "No need, you acted in professional capacity in terms of my practice.." Tynie whispers. His arms go around her frame as tightly as he could, nothing else said as Tynie bawled again. "Greyg, if you can hear me: I love you like you're my grandfather. I wish I could've said a proper goodbye, I didn't know we'd only meet the one time. Forgive me for that, please… Please…" Her cross tattoo moshing violently as that passes her lips, both of them feeling it, Bobby consoles "He already has. Greyg knows. I knew last night. It's ok, Shhhh. Shhhh."

"Baby, when the others call or text: Tell them what happened and that I may not be in the mood for company. I most definitely DO NOT want Sasha seeing me like this!" Tynie pleads. "Planned on that, they won't at this hour I don't think. I got that handled." Bobby claims, in a low soothing voice. Tears racing from her eyes, Tynie refuses to say anything else, as to fully release the pain from her heart.

"The case was like someone who had diamond-sharp scissor halves on their fingers ripped out my still beating heart and fricasseed it in front of me. Poor Greyg fought that insurance fucker alone, thinking he'd be a bother to Steve. Something tells me that's what his worries were. I got there in time to try and show him those concerns were unfounded, or at least I think I did." She thinks to herself, without actually saying it.

Still moshing violently, the cross tattoo's jolts send a message to Tynie: "You're right. You did show me that. I love you for it all. Honors Always, Greyg." Grabbing her arm at that area, the word tapped out in the intense jumpings of that sect to her person finally makes it to her heart. "Thank you Greyg. Love you.." Tynie whispers.

Taking her up into his arms completely, Bobby lays them both onto his back. Time had flown by after Liam's call, and soon Bobby's phone was going off. The others mass texted asking if they could come over, getting Tynie's bad news in a reply. Shock hits them as they agree to re-set the meet up, each one blasted back a bit from what they'd learned. The loved ones of Tynie realize why she didn't want company: today's news and Sasha's condition.

Respecting that and asking their condolences be sent, before learning Bobby already did that, the conversation ends. Steve wasn't in on that mass text, sending a separate one saying he'd be at the funeral and Liam told him everything. Bobby replies with what Tynie promised, getting a reply of "Figured that, the big hearted lil shit!"

Saying farewells, that conversation ends also. Bobby's phone is set aside, as he drags them across the bed to get her phones. "Steve got wind of everything; he and Treena will be at the funeral. They insist, saying their vacation will be worked around it." Tynie learns, blurting. "That big hearted lil shit!" "He said the same thing about you!" Bobby returns.

"Oh, and you're taking today off from jumping when the phone rings. I will handle that, just so my baby can try to relax, given today's news. The others agreed with your decision about company due to Sasha's pregnancy. Hell they love ya for that, saying basically your heart glowed again although it was broken." Tynie is advised while still being in Bobby's arms. "I try dammit!" Tynie brags, trying to have some semblance of content in her voice.

Arising together, they finally kiss for the first time that day. Tynie seated on the edge of the bed, Bobby gathers up all the phones and her diabetic kit. Discovering that needed re-stocked, Tynie leaps to show him where she keeps the supplies, afterwards taking the phones and shoulder bagging them. "I'll carry this, you can still make good on handling any calls." She plans. "Works with me lover." Bobby says as her kit is refilled and chucked inside the shoulder bag. Walking up to his hip, Bobby wraps one arm around her powerfully, somehow knowing she was still hurt by what she awoke to. Slowly exiting their room, the pair head for the couch as always. The minute they get there, Tynie is slid onto the couch gingerly. "You kick back. I will return, love you baby." Bobby soothes.

Stretching out as Tynie smiles a little, she replies "Love you too baby." Heading for the kitchen, her man makes a breakfast spread to die for, alongside her favorite flavored cappuccino: English toffee. Tynie is through crying for the time being, electing to attempt having a better day. "Greyg'd want me to at least try being happy." She mutters as Bobby shows up. Situating herself to where he can sit next to her, the tray with their meal becomes laid across the coffee table as the shoulder bag is at last removed from her arm.

"He would babe, you're right." Bobby says gently, before concluding "Don't think your breaking down over this is not professional. It shows your heart for your clients. To be honest, that is more professional than anything, having a heart for those you represent." Tynie answers "You're right, absolutely."

Sitting next to her, Bobby hands over the special-flavored cappuccino, rubbing her shoulder with the hand that didn't hold that cup. A quick sip of that given, Tynie glowingly smiles, grateful for everything her man did so young in the day. Putting that cup in her left hand, Tynie goes for the food with her right, already knowing Bobby won't eat til she does. The cappuccino set to her end table, her half of the meal is soon consumed with both hands, Tynie moaning out in enjoyment. Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear at that, joining her immediately after that expression is caught by Tynie's eyes.

As they ate, a text hits Tynie's practice phone, going unanswered until the two finish. "Your turn to kick back. I got this." Tynie says taking the tray and its contents to the dishwasher. Loading the dishes inside and running that, she returns to her man. That text finally replied to, the couple learns the funeral is later that afternoon and Steve was going to meet them there. Grateful for that, a reply claiming so sent, that device is gently slipped into her shoulder bag by Bobby seconds after she is seated again.

"The funeral's this afternoon, Steve's meeting us there with Treena." Bobby informs. "Cool, now I got to order flowers." Tynie worries, getting Bobby to clear his throat. "You mean we have to, and I am on that now." Bobby corrects, as his wife melts against him nodding while mustering a small grin as best she could. Using her practice phone for that order, the flowers are ordered to be sent to the funeral home later that day by Bobby as yet again that phone is placed into the shoulder bag.

"I am so grateful you basically told my clients I had a personal emergency. No offense to them, but I am nowhere near at my best and that's unfair to those I represent." Tynie claims, finally able to speak at her typical tones. "Anytime. I did that to show you just how far I took the title of head of security. They'll understand, that I am damned sure of." Bobby replies noticing the voice-level used by his woman. The dishwasher planned to be unloaded later, that couple heads to get cleaned up. Tynie's shoulder bag left behind as she figured anything that came across the phones could be handled after they were ready for the funeral, in moments they get to their destination similarly as they left their room prior.

Instead of showering together, Bobby sets up a bubble bath for her, praying that would further relax Tynie. Being set inside, her groans of mellowness confirm his theory, Bobby getting deeply kissed before he left that room. Silently retrieving the shoulder bag, Bobby sits on the edge of the bed next to it, resting in wait essentially in case their devices go off. They don't, and soon after, Tynie is wrapped in a towel approaching him. The tub drained before that, Bobby slowly arises to get cleaned up himself.

Tynie takes over where he was in a verbiage-less slow pace, doing just as he had when she was in the bathtub. Taking her kit out to check sugar levels, she is graced with another good readout before that is repacked and slinked inside the shoulder bag. The phones remain silent, and Bobby walks up to her minutes after that is checked and the devices are concealed in the shoulder bag, also wrapped in a towel.

She leaps towards him, saying "I guess the way my tattoo moshed so virulently earlier was a sign of something else, and you're most likely going to think I lost my damned mind when I say it: Our Heavenly Observer's List just got Expanded by one." Bobby objects "First off, I would NEVER think such a thing about you given something as sweet as that. Also, I happen to agree with it." A brief yet passionate kiss is shared before the two split off to get dressed for the day's unfortunate pending events.

A draping-although-respectably loose black dress which was sleeveless with a matching leather jacket and boots upon her, Tynie goes to spray perfume lightly to her person. Bobby matches that with a black suit, replacing the suit jacket with a leather one before finishing up with a delicate splash of cologne. They arrive at each other's hips to bestow each other's bling, and Tynie's honored for the fact she no longer owns makeup again. Sliding back to the bed long enough to get the shoulder bag, they head out, and given the fact the funeral was across town. Leaving the home silently, Bobby locking up behind them, both electing to remain at one another's hips as Tynie's personal SUV is remotely unlocked. They hop in simultaneously, quietness in continuance as their doors shut behind them. Tynie drops her shoulder bag to her feet as Bobby drives them to the destination for the funeral.

That travel taking almost an hour given traffic, the pair arrives and hops out at the same second. Nothing said between them, every move was made in the reverse of how they left the house. Greyg's son J sees Tynie, bringing the other kin behind him. A line formed for hugs, and Tynie stuns the family with the power of her embraces.

Seeing Greyg in the casket does Tynie's resolve in totally, as she is crutching herself against Bobby seconds later. Steve and Treena see that, walking up to her slowly. Steve sees his friend and former client just as Tynie did, biting his fist to beat back tears as to be strong before Treena. "Baby, don't do that. I want you to let this out. I won't think anything less of you." Treena admonishes in Steve's ear. That heard, Steve cries just as hard as Tynie was, Treena serving as the strong one for him. Going to be seated, those four line up in that side-by-side, finding spots behind the family.

Tynie is melded against Bobby in hysterical-although-silent tears, wiping them away as fast as she could with her hands. Bobby gives her a handkerchief, whispering "Here baby…" Treena looks over at Bobby as that is borne witness to, nodding in concurrence with how it all happened.

A video is made of Greyg's happiest moments, and Tynie is featured in several shots. Liam stammers out through tears as the video ends its first run "My son J told me that Tynie showed him full-force what a big heart is in the younger generations. Greyg had a lot of happiness in his life, and we honor that today. Greyg, you're loved and missed by us all." Upon hearing that, Tynie convulses through a rage of tears, Bobby holding her closely as he could. J is next to speak, and while crying says "I loved my dad with all my heart. I already know he sees us all from above. We miss you dad!" Other family members follow, trending that general message in their words. Steve looks up and sees he is also in that video as it runs again, saying lowly "Miss ya man, as does Tynie. We love ya." Tynie at last looks up seeing two sets of flowers beside the casket that are similar, thinking in that second the others sent one.

Another line forms, one for final goodbyes. Tynie looks to the heavens for strength, praying she can handle a last farewell. The family takes their time in that line, many of them crutching themselves against their significant others. Treena is ready to do so for Steve, as Bobby is Tynie when they get to the casket. Tynie going first, saying "Love you, my friend. See ya in heaven someday." A kiss to a couple of her fingers is then laid against Greyg's cheek before she walks away. Bobby follows her, only not doing the kiss to fingers thing, her words are reiterated though. Steve whispers "Love ya man, we had a lot of fun years together as friends. Miss ya."

Those four leave the funeral home as closely as they could, heading for their cars to go to the burial. Everyone hops into their vehicles simultaneously from the second those rides are remotely unlocked, all doors shutting behind them. Tynie's shoulder bag is then concealed in the center console, as she didn't wish to deal with anything inside it for that for Tynie hearing Steve say that he and Greyg were long-time buds, she figured he'd tell that tale another time. The next thing she knows, Treena is pulled up beside her, asking Tynie to roll down her window. Complying with that, Tynie looks Treena dead in the eyes as this is dropped on her "Greyg and Steve literally grew up together from pre-school. They even went to the same college. He just told me." Tynie nods, stunned as Treena backs her ride behind Tynie's to await that procession. Rolling her window back up, Tynie whimpers "Dear God, Poor Steve, that poor family. I was new to Greyg's people compared to them." Bobby soothes "It's alright baby, he loved you too. Shh.. Shhh."

The funeral director sets up the procession minutes later, Tynie's car following the last of the kin's with Steve's behind her. The cars lined up and ready, that trek starts immediately. The travels to the burial site only taking half the time it took for arrival at the funeral home, Tynie and Bobby hop out at the same time as Steve and Treena, all doors closing behind them. Steve walks up to Tynie and whispers "I ordered that second floral arrangement, the one looking a lot like yours. Claimed it was from Tynie Goren's entire family."

"Nice move man." Tynie whispers back as those four join everyone else at the site for putting Greyg into eternal rest. Liam walks up to Tynie and asks "Would you do the prayer? There isn't going to be a big preacher-based thing about this, Greyg's wishes." Tynie nods, heading for the front of the crowd as J mentions "My uncle asked Tynie to do the prayer."

Everyone bows their heads without being told to do so as a wave as this is stuttered out through tears "Dear God, please take Greyg into your arms. He was a diligently sweet man to us all, and we communally believe he has more than earned his angel wings. Give each of us the resolve to mourn this for a time, and then bask in the happiness Greyg gave us all. In Jesus name as all of Greyg's loved ones bellow."

"AMEN!" The others yelp out in grief. Turning to the head of the casket as one hand is laid upon it, Tynie whispers "We all love you, honey. You will be honoredly missed." Spinning about as to walk away from the casket and the front of the crowd, Tynie bows in the direction of Greyg's head, one last respect move given him.

Slowly making her way back to Bobby, the others there all mutter in a spoken wave as each head is raised "That was amazing Tynie, thank you." A wave given them, Tynie melds herself against her man as another trouge of tears attacks her face. Enveloping his wife in a very potent hold, Bobby does everything he can to console her without speaking. Those four return to their cars as the crowd disperses, en route to the memorial procession arriving at the same country buffet that held Tynie's brunch for the project about forty minutes later, the pattern of how Steve, Treena, Bobby and Tynie leave their rides as was established that day holds up again. Finding spots alongside some of the kin, they're seated soon after entering the buffet.

Servers fly about handling everyone's meals, nothing said in a silent reverence of the day.

Bobby, Steve and Treena soon learn that when Tynie's in mourning, she can put some serious food away. Apparently Tynie's not alone in that, which instigates the servers to be flying about making recurrent trips to other people at that dinner. Those who'd already had their fill begin reminiscent conversations, going about to share those with each other. Several plates cleared later, Tynie leans back staring into the sky in a sense, praying her cross tattoo and heart would tag team sending the message to Greyg.

Another virulently hostile series of leaps around that ink job hits Tynie: Message sent right away. Those four go towards the front table for goodbyes, getting met in the middle by the family. Hugs and condolences shared, with Tynie getting again praised for her prayer, the family heads back to the table. Tynie, Bobby, Treena, and Steve all depart, resuming the day's pattern for getting into their vehicles. Before Treena and Tynie close their doors, this is declared "We will see you guys at the end of the week. Love you." Tynie nods waving to those two as her door closes.

"You once said there'd be rainy days in paradise, and honestly to me and Steve, this one is like a damned typhoon." Tynie admits as Bobby drives them away. "I know baby, it's alright. Greyg knows of not only your and Steve's mourning and love, but everyone else's too." Bobby consoles. Realizing her man was accurate again, Tynie melts against the seat nodding as deep breaths escape her lips. Tynie goes for her shoulder bag, still not wishing to have to answer any of the phones.

They get home soon after, and Bobby is adamant on escorting her into the house. Tynie's shoulder bag slinked to her left arm, the second his door closes; she is whisked out of the SUV. That vehicle remotely locked as they hit the front porch, Bobby lets them both in. Walking her to the couch as she is half-crutched against him, Tynie purrs out in gratitude for his being there for her in that whole thing "Thank you lover." Bobby answers as his wife is gently set onto the couch. "Of course, when I said there'd be rainy days in paradise, I also swore to be right at your hip. Today was a shot for me to prove that."

She then fully smiles, again he was right. "Ya know what'd be the BEST way to do a personal send-off for Greyg?" Tynie poses. "I'm clueless." Bobby confesses. "An iced glass of hard liquor with a silent toast between us, over candlelight as to honor him." Tynie plots, causing her man to dart away in order for the liquor part to be made reality. Tynie goes for the "Only used to light candles" Bic inside the end table drawer on Bobby's part of the couch, lighting the candle on the coffee table before putting that lighter back and closing the end table drawer. Heading to the side typically held by Tynie, Bobby holds the drinks as she snaps her fingers to shut off the lights. Taking hers from him, they clink glasses in another wordless time, fulfilling the way the toast was intended by Tynie. Those libations sipped, a glow hits their faces, and not from the candle. Taken as an honor returned from Greyg by the pair, the moment the drinks are done for, a smile hits each of their faces.

Tynie snaps her fingers again, as the candle is blown out, re-illuminating that part of their house. "I didn't know we even had that set up. Very nice." She purrs as they both take the glasses in to be washed. "Yeah, I did that so we don't get a glare on the TV during movie nights. Managed it the day after you handled Kalyn's case paperwork. Apparently our security system had an option for it." Bobby admits, sharing in the first full-blown smile of the day.

Getting those dishes cleaned, they're set aside for later, as the pair go off to get out of the outfits worn at the funeral. Being hip-to-hip in that trek, Tynie at last giggles shortly. "Greyg'd want us happy, just doing what I could to show him from down here to above that I'm trying dammit!" She chuckles as Bobby resolved. "He sure would baby, and he sees the efforts. Trust me."

Soon after arriving in their room, the shoulder bag is bowled across the room prior to Tynie ducking away to change. Bobby kisses her briefly before following her suit on that. Choosing to chill in sweats, the pair re-groups as Tynie heads to check her sugars. Being excellently ranged, that is put back into the shoulder bag as she zips it shut before flipping it from the floor to her raised right arm using her toes, sliding it to that shoulder perfectly.

"You NEVER cease to amaze me." Bobby brags upon witnessing that. "Nor you me." She laughs, drawing that arm down as the left one is traipsed about Bobby's hips.

On the return trip to the couch, Tynie mutters "So help me God I gained like ten pounds today, or at least I feel like it!" Bobby laughs at that, teasing "We have ways to correct that if it concerns ya, those get done another day though." Stunned, Tynie replies "Bobby!" "What?! I meant working out.." Bobby trails off, getting his wife to laugh her ass off. "Baby!" He replies. "What?! You mean to tell me the ever-sexy detective I married didn't catch the innuendoes in the reply I got?!" Tynie ponders sarcastically. Bobby laughs his ass off at that, allowing that to be his way of confessing that he DID know what she meant, sarcasm notwithstanding. They sit on the couch simultaneously, as Tynie giggles "Damn. I have a dirty mind!" Bobby chuckles "We BOTH do.."

Cuddles of contentment ensue, finally the most crucial wave of grief is subsiding in Tynie as Bobby celebrates that with his own happiness. Bobby takes away Tynie's shoulder bag to line his end table with their phones, breaching the snuggle until that is done, with her diabetic kit placed by the devices.

"I don't know if this is ill-timed given today's events, but my man looked so FINE earlier, as always." Tynie admits. "It's not as far as I'm concerned, given our knowledge about Greyg wanting us happy. Not only that, my woman looked so DAMN good earlier, as always." Bobby says as they share a deliciously deep kiss. "He's found ways to make my rainiest day in paradise so far better, that is so sweet!" Tynie thinks to herself as they moaningly object to splitting from the kiss.

At last breaching the affections, Bobby carries his woman off to change for time in the Jacuzzi. The phones and diabetic kit left as they were so that this couple could be left without disturbance as a new plot to relax unfolded, Tynie basked in her man's muscles just as was the norm for when he charioted her about. Gently placed onto her feet the minute they get to their room to get out of their present attire for mellowing in the Jacuzzi, Tynie and Bobby practically race to get ready for that.

Re-grouping in the throughway to their room, Bobby again whisks his wife into his arms as they make way to that room in their house. They get to the hot tub, and Tynie is again set down. Bobby setting it to the max for the jets, Tynie slinks in with him tailing her. "I say we dedicate this relaxation to Greyg getting his angel wings. I know that sounds weird, but I think it's entirely appropriate." Bobby learns, concurring "Without a doubt!"

They indeed relax together, snuggling up as kisses are given each, using romantic moves to further the celebratory mellowness just as Tynie asked.

Brief as those love displays are, all are thoroughly enjoyed. "You found ways to make my rainiest day in paradise better. Thank you my King" She purrs out from beside Bobby. "You're welcome, my Queen." He replies, tightening the hold his arms had on her. Time flittered by as they chilled in the hot tub, Tynie and Bobby finally ending that part of their relaxation by pretty much getting out simultaneously. Tynie shuts off the Jacuzzi prior to them going back to their room to change back into the sweats. That done, a final trip to the couch is made, this time arm-in-arm by the pair.

Tynie splits off to get them another round of the hard liquor after telling Bobby "Please go kick back, my love." He does, and while her back is turned, the candle is lit again. Something tells Tynie to go ahead and get the bottle with the rounds of liquor, she winds up bringing all three things to the couch before joining her man on it. Setting the bottle beside the candle, Tynie snaps her fingers again, ending the lights around that scene. Taking his drink from her with his right hand, Bobby glances at how Tynie set everything up not saying a thing. "I figured you'd get my motives as you saw them.." Tynie says as another silent toast is made.

"Moves very well made, my beauty." Bobby cheers between sips. Their first round after the Jacuzzi done, Bobby mutters "Keith's." Tynie head tilts, confused as a call is made to get their dinner delivered. That seen, Tynie replies "Excellently done, my Hotness.." His phone then set aside, they cuddle up tight. About an hour later, Keith himself knocks on their door, getting Tynie to break the embrace to answer it. "This is on the house.. We heard.." Keith said as their meal is handed to her. "Thanks man.. Be safe.." Tynie insists as Keith leaves, locking up behind him.

Evidently, the "Knowledge" Bobby spoke of was right on the money, as their heavenly observers saw to it that not one of their phones went off for the rest of the day. The others in their lives previously aware as to Tynie's wishes to not have company, no one came over either. Everyone had prior arrangements to re-group when Steve's vacation was through as it was, so that wasn't really troublesome for Tynie and Bobby.

Taking their meal to the coffee table, Tynie then lines it out surrounding the liquor bottle and candle. "The way this is set up symbolizes a celebration feast for the honors of our hearts awareness regarding Greyg getting his angel wings. My heart ordered me to do this." She prays out before Bobby can say a then sees Bobby shoot his head up for the skies, adding "Her heart was far from alone in this. Congrats Greyg!"

Seating herself next to him as his head returns to its normal height in the air, Tynie serves her hubby with one hand, getting hers in the other. A simple meal of ribs and fixins shared, the pair feast in mutual silent reverence of the motives yelped by them to the skies. They conclude at the same clip, Bobby taking everything linked to the dinner trash-wise and throwing it out. Tynie goes to get them ice for another round prior to pouring it, and they meet up on the trek back to the candlelit area.

The glasses set down, each winds up pouring the other's before they toast "Greyg, we will miss ya man. Congrats on the angel wings.. Until we meet again.." Clinking the glasses, they sip again in all smiles.

A couple more rounds are done with similar toasts before Tynie stops, being a couple sheets to the wind. Her glass set down, Bobby ends his libation-sipping soon after, taking the bottle and putting it inside the mini-fridge before his wife leans against him. "Love you Bobby. You too Greyg." Tynie mutters out stifling the slurs of intoxication from her words. "Love you Tynie. Rest in Peace Greyg."

Bobby answers in kind as Tynie melts into him closer. Before abounding his arms around her, the phones and diabetic kit are slung into the shoulder bag. That placed where he can score it up, Tynie is soon wrapped rather tightly into his arms. "I am not messing with the sugar-checking device in this state, don't worry." She informs. "Thank you baby." He gratifies as she basks in the embrace silently from then on.

Contorting his neck to kiss her, given how her head was nestled on his pecs, being met by her in that. That affection being one of the deepest in their day, it takes a damn good amount of time to be dissolved. She resumes nestling her head on Bobby's pecs afterwards, contently purring out without words. Sliding out from under Tynie, Bobby snaps his fingers as the candle is blown out, then he takes the glasses to the sink.

Coming back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie has dozed off, prior to gathering her up into his arms, he scores the shoulder bag. The second that's handled, Tynie is charioted away to bed in his embrace, the shoulder bag basically rested on his arm behind her head. Soon as Tynie's laid onto the bed as gently as always, the shoulder bag is unloaded with Tynie's phones and diabetic kit lined up on her end table.

Those devices set to charge, Bobby takes his doing the same on his end table before sliding in next to his wife. The covers thrown over the two by Bobby, Tynie slides up next to him half-asleep. They kiss one more time with a wild passion, each one making damned sure of that! Their newest heavenly observer gets the words not spoken-yet-still mentioned from their hearts, sharing the message with the other angels for Bobby and Tynie right as slumber hit the pair.

A day in paradise starting out as typhoon-degree rainy for Tynie was ended on a content note by a celebration honoring life's continuance from above alongside Bobby's devotion demonstrations.

Tynie and Bobby's entire group just got a new heavenly observer added to the ranks, the others will discover that in their own time….


	29. Ch 29

Title: New Discoveries (Romantic Stay-Cation)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Mid-morning on the day after Tynie lost Greyg as a friend and client, Bobby is awake before her. Awakening after him, they share in saying "love you" and kiss. The two actually walk across their home still kissing, everything typically shoulder bagged being left behind. Arriving in the kitchen, the kiss dissolves and Tynie has a question "Hey, has my lover ever tasted my from scratch pizza dough?" Bobby shakes his head, which sets off a light bulb in his wife's, Tynie then planning. "Ya know what? Instead of one making something for both, why don't we make brunch together?" "Sounds good to me." Bobby answers. Tynie then gets together everything she'll need for the pizza dough, and with her back turned to him, Bobby retrieves the phones and diabetic kit.

Those things lined up on the coffee table, he goes right back to Tynie's hip. "Well, we have had a lot of take-out and restaurant dinners, I figured a change was in order. That way my man gets to taste my pizza dough. Going to go put my hair up first." She explains before he can ponder what she had up her sleeves. Bobby feels a rush of wind as she bolts away to make good on the last part of her plan.

Returning to him nearly as fast as she left, Tynie sets straight away on making the dough, even peppering the counter with flour. Her practice phone goes off, and Bobby heads to answer it, learning Liam was thanking them for being at the funeral and for Tynie's prayer. The lawsuit was to be held off until Liam could meet with Steve, given that Greyg named Liam his estate executor. Bobby saying that won't happen til sometime next week, Liam was actually grateful due to yesterday's events.

They hang up and Bobby drops all that on his wife as the dough was about to be rolled out. "First off baby, let me handle that." Bobby halts causing Tynie to bow away from that part of the kitchen. "Liam is Greyg's estate executor, wants to meet with Steve before ya go thru with that lawsuit. We were also thanked for yesterday, especially you." Tynie is advised, retorting "That makes perfect sense about Liam meeting with Steve, as for yesterday, it was no sweat." The dough being tossed up into the air like an Italian pizza joint by Bobby, Tynie gets wind "Yeah. That's what I told him."

Not knowing he could do that, Tynie's beyond stunned at it, her jaw dropping hard. Out the corner of his eye, Bobby catches that, smiling from ear-to-ear without a peep. The dough laid out against the counter, Tynie walks up on her man from the side her jaw re-aligning itself during that, she whispers in his ear "Very Impressive."

Bobby then wraps the arm closest to his wife around her, saying back in the same decibel "Thanks baby." They hug tightly for a moment before Bobby says "You relax. I have a surprise on this pizza." Tynie pecks his cheek with a kiss, only to have that move overruled by Bobby who turns to her and gives a more wildly romantic kiss. That separated from, Tynie says as she pre-heats the oven with one hand behind her back "Although I am not to prep for a court date yet, I am headed to check my fax machine right quick." Bobby nods and again his wife is gone in the blink of an eye. In her office, Tynie finds the bill for the window guys, Liam's statement, and something else, which sends red alert sirens off in her head. "I don't have a good vibe about this... Going to have my man check it later." She says foldering the three papers, marking that folder with "SHOW BOBBY ASAP" Before leaving her office for the day.

The second she gets to the couch, remembering Bobby's wishes, her personal phone goes off. The others are checking on her and saying they want to do both parties: The baby shower and the engagement party on Saturdays. The baby shower this coming Saturday, the engagement one the next weekend. Considered a deal by Tynie who tells them she's OK, that device is set down. The folder is set on the coffee table, Tynie still getting the creeps from the third document.

Bobby senses his wife isn't exactly relaxed, having just put the pizza into the oven, the "Surprise" handled and the counter once peppered with flour cleaned. "Baby, you OK?" He asks. "I'll show ya when you're done." Tynie answers, sending off red alert sirens in Bobby's head.

Racing to his wife without another word, Bobby is soon seated on the couch beside her. Immediately noticing the folder with that marking, he scores it up in seconds. "The third paper is what keeps freaking me out." Tynie explains as her man sees a notice that a task force comprised of several federal agencies had told his wife to NOT file the litigation til an investigation was done.

"I've never dealt with that before. My gut says to have you make calls on my practice phone claiming you discovered it as I was prepping for the case and needed confirmation of its legitimacy." Tynie releases. Her practice phone scored up urgently, Bobby says "Consider it done!" The first call went off in moments, one agency confirming the document, and soon after four other federal organizations linked to that paper also verify its authenticity. Bobby hangs up her phone just as Tynie has again learned her sugar levels are good, re-packing the kit in silence as her man was on the phone.

The kit and that device set down simultaneously, Bobby claims "That insurance guy is part of a company who has several federal agencies on their nuts in a mass-fraud and client endangerment investigation. They've asked you hold off on filing this case til that investigation is through, saying that when it's over you'll get what they have for evidence. I told them just as you said to. The investigation should take another six weeks by the way." "Tell me you agreed to that without question." Tynie implores.

"Yep. Oh and the paper that gave ya the creeps: LEGIT." Tynie nods, relieved, before saying "My god, Liam buries his brother, now THIS. I may hold off on telling him til Steve's back." Bobby answers "Actually, I'd go ahead and tell Liam. That way it doesn't blast him while about to handle the estate."

Realizing Bobby had one hell of a point, Tynie's turn to rushedly score her practice phone comes. Liam is ringing her, his inquiry trails off. "Did you get a.." Tynie interjects "Just now. I'm complying with the feds. If ANYTHING comes across for this case, be it a letter, text, email, fax or forward them to me AT ONCE. If anyone who is NOT a fed calls you on this.. Have them call me.." Liam writes that down promising "I will Tynie. My family will also be alerted. Thanks!" They hang up and Tynie blurts "I didn't have to, because Liam got contacted. Apparently they sent him the same letter I got. I think the feds running the investigation on that insurer didn't know yet that Liam and the family had representation on this. Happens." Bobby adds "Sure does. Now that this is over with, I say we go ahead with our day. See what happens." Tynie includes "Oh, the next two Saturdays, we have parties. This Saturday is the baby shower. Next is the engagement party. The others already texted me."

"So basically we have the next few days alone together, that what they've rigged?" Bobby wonders. "Unless some serious shit hits some really low fans; yep!" Tynie replies. Bobby laughs, not expecting how his wife put that, causing her to join him.

They break that off and Bobby wonders "What made ya think of this whole pizza thing?" "Oh, just wanting to do something together with my man that's a little different than usual.." She answers. He nods grinning from ear-to-ear on that, in the awareness that she once mentioned positive mystery. Headed for the minifridge for sodas, Tynie again folds herself in half, setting her person to being laid against Bobby as soon as those are in hand.

Popping them both open at the same time amazingly without busting a nail, Bobby's is handed him as she sips hers. "Before you ask, Gary." She advises with the can just away from her lips. "I like all these new things you're doing, very impressive. Then again, I am CONSTANTLY impressed by you." Bobby explains.

"As you ALWAYS impress me. Just wanted to up my game on that a bit. You know bring in surprises that ya can't buy." She shoots back. Bobby takes his hands to slip their sodas away from their lips, going in for an obscenely heated French kiss. Moaning out in a euphoric elation, the two manage to go a decent time before separating. "My woman has DAMN good game.. May have to up mine a bit.." Bobby thinks aloud once the kiss ends. "I can't wait for THAT…" Tynie replies, with a bigass smile. "You may not have to, for long." He evades.

"DON'T ask what he means by that.. Let the man SHOW ya.." Tynie's mind admonishes her lips.. Just in time too, as she damn near inquired. Going back to the sodas, Bobby catches his wife's eyes having a new glow in them, only to match the hue of that perfectly in his. Tynie sees that the split-second their eyes meet up, which causes them both to blush while restraining giggles as to not spit soda everywhere.

Their sodas done for later, the cans get set on the coffee table for a moment, and when Tynie tries to get rid of them Bobby keeps on snaring her into a hug. "I'm not done loving on my baby yet." He says with every attempt by Tynie to breach the holds, her only making tries on that three times before giving in.

Bobby goes ahead with his affections, kissy trails on his wife's cheeks and lips and his hands pawing up and down her back managed simultaneously the moment Tynie is lined up so that is made easier. A full –on deep kiss bestowed her as Bobby shows a different prowess than she has gotten before romantically. That turns into a total make out session between the two, each one hell-bent on giving the other a new discovery in that department, implying others to be shared later. Splitting off from that slowly, Bobby learns "DAMN, my man has some KICKASS game; that was PHENOMENAL!" Bobby chimes "Thanks lover, as do you." "You aint seen ANYTHING yet!" They say as one, right before the oven dings telling them the pizza is done.

Finally given the shot to rid of the soda cans, Tynie does, sporting a new strut as he watches her leave the room. "I rocked her world, again!" Bobby mutters happily just as Tynie gets into the room, re-doing his remark. "You mean we rocked each other's world.. Again!" "Damn right!" They chime in again as one, Tynie then sitting next to Bobby on the couch. A grin twice the size of her typical Cheshire cat style hits her face, getting returned in kind by him.

They elect to wait for the pizza to chill a bit before getting it out of the oven, giggling for the first part of that delay. Bobby later tries to get that for them, only to get pulled repeatedly onto Tynie's lap "I am not done given my man loving yet." Chanted with every attempt by him on that from her, Bobby relents after three shots just as she did.

Running her hands up and down his chest Tynie moves in on her man to re-instate what she got, the pawing accelerates in speed with every flinch of her tongue in the kiss they provide one another. Tynie then pulls Bobby onto her lap in a way to where they can still smooch, but she is able to paw all the way down to his knees. Her hands coursing his front, he returns that upon her, the affection far from broken off. Bobby isn't even worried about his weight affecting her relaxation for once, because he is just as romantically distracted in the moves shared as Tynie is.

Splitting off from all that a time later, they again lock eyes, nothing said as the blushing glow on each of their faces is brighter than ever before. Getting off his wife's lap, Bobby is soon tailed to the kitchen by Tynie, as they each go for the brunch. Reaching for the oven at the same time, they giggle as each take a hand to remove the pizza. Tynie then learns it's a supreme Hawaiian, and lets her husband know "Baby, this looks divine.. Thank you." "Anything to make my wife smile." He answers as they communally place the pizza on the burners to be cut, using the other hand on each to shut the oven. "Oh and in terms of making me smile, reverse that." She purrs, gazing dead-on into his eyes. They immediately share a nod, ending that part of their chitchat.

Tynie turns the oven off, as Bobby goes to get a knife. "Pizza cutter is in the drawer to the right of the sink." She tells him. Heading for where she mentioned, Bobby has the cutter in hand. Tynie bows away from the pizza, turning to the fridge to get what is needed for JagerBombs, while Bobby takes care of slicing their brunch. "We haven't had JagerBombs in FOREVER. " She mentions under her breath. "True." He returns exactly as he'd heard. Tynie takes the Jagerbombs into the living room, using the same new strut she showed when handling the soda cans, Bobby tailing her with the pizza. The drinks are set aside on the coffee table, yesterday's candle also moved by the time the pizza is ready to be set there.

Each one serves the other, Bobby thoroughly impressed with the crust his wife made, as Tynie is blown away with the toppings. Their voices filled with grunts explaining that aimed at one another, nothing else are verbalized for a time. A break from feasting is taken shortly after each has had a few slices, both headed for their drinks. Slowly sipping the Jagerbombs, neither one says a word, their eyes glowing mentions all that is on the minds of each at the moment. Several slices eaten with periodic breaks for sipping the drinks, in their own minds, they ponder just how else they should up the romantic game on each other.

Drinks ended, Bobby takes everything left from brunch to the dishwasher, trying his hand at a new style to broodingly strut. "Oooh Baby!" Tynie howls behind him breaking the perpetual silence. Sitting beside her prior to replying, Bobby makes it to where Tynie can rest her head atop his broad shoulders, right as she gets this in her ear "That strut you used earlier. Ooh!" They blush again, realizing in that second the others in essence rigged it to where they had a romantic stay-cation.

The feds being on that insurance company like flies on dogshit in the front yard during a July drought helped that on as well, Tynie and Bobby wind up grateful for both, neither one actually wording it. "Penny for your thoughts?" Each one asks the other as if cued to do so at the same second, instigating a laugh fest. In their own heads, Tynie and Bobby were separately pondering how else to bring their A game romantically speaking for one another.

"How long has it been since we've been out in a limo?" Tynie ponders. "Our first date was the last time.." Bobby replies, seeing his wife leap across his lap to get her personal phone. The opportunity presenting itself, he slaps her ass as she recoils to sitting next to him, keeping his hand there the whole time.

"This Sexy Mama is MINE!" Bobby howls into her ear as she makes the questioned thing a reality, the phone being on her other side. Hanging up, she replies in his ear "Someone's being territorial, love it." The device used to arrange the limo set aside, Tynie slides atop him, with her legs remaining where she sat. Leaning her head on his right pec, she sighs out in a cross between elevated euphoria and anticipation. Taking the arm furthest away from her man, Tynie checks her sugars, again her levels are golden. The kit is re-packed and set aside before the hand which gathered it up is slinked to his shoulders.

"Oh and the limo will be here in four hours. Earliest I could get a jet black stretch high end SUV limo arranged.. OOOPS!" She blurts. "Nice…" Bobby answers.

"I would need to know where my husband wants to go tonight though, that's something the limo driver is going to be asking." She mentions. "I will have that lined up, don't you worry." He tells her, before wondering. "By the way, what made ya think of the Jagerbombs and limo?" "Oh, just because I am going to be pulling new moves does NOT mean I cannot use things that we both like in the process of romancing your pants off!" Tynie returns, praying he caught what she meant by the last few words. Clearing his throat softly, Bobby re-does her remark "You mean we are using new moves.. The whole romancing pants off thing covers both of us." Leaning into his ear, Tynie confesses "One thing I will NOT do: Make love to my man in a limo with a potentially nosy N.Y. driver. I'd rather get buckwild before we leave and possibly when we get back.." Bobby returns "As would I, hold on tight!" Tynie clings to his shoulders at that particular moment, his hands holding Tynie by her ass as a mad dash is made for their room.

Arriving there in next-to-no time, Tynie is laid onto her feet gently, their clothes becoming pretty much shredded off afterwards. Tynie only takes four steps before leaping towards the bed, doing a 180 in midair prior to landing full-force on her back. Bobby doesn't try any stunt leaps, yet he's right beside her not too long after seeing that. Instead of their normal shared erotic moves this time around, Bobby shows his wife another dexterity of his fingers, him taking one hand to feel her bust line up, and the other is driven to her core at the same time. Bobby trying to be a bit of a tease, the middle finger on that hand traipses her love button, flipping it about fiercely.

Tynie feels that move and raises him one, taking the hard-on of her wildest dreams into her right hand, stroking it just as intense as she was being played with. Bobby shoves the finger that toyed with his wife's love button deep inside her, using all kinds of force in the name of getting her off as potently as he could without spending Tynie. Those moves instigate loud moans emanating from each of them, neither wishing to end the wildness too abruptly. Their hands are at the same time suddenly removed from one another, Tynie rolls over and moshes right onto his erection. Folding herself over a little, Tynie purrs out arousedly "You know how I like it."

Resuming a more upright stance, Tynie braces herself as best as possible by abounding her frame as if Bobby's manhood was a Harley. In a split second after that, Bobby obliges the last muttered phrase to the extremes of its meaning, taking ravaging his wife to a very extensive new height. Flopping around the bed, neither being separated from the other nor a beat missed, this escapade is by far the hottest.

A good while into this lovemaking, they arrive at the total redefinition of a hellaciously obscene climax as one, Tynie and Bobby screaming out each other's names as loudly as their lungs would permiss in the same second. Managing to stay linked as they were, Tynie and Bobby lay side-by-side, writhing ecstatically throughout the typhoon wave of erotic bliss that slam danced them. Jagged breaths exiting each of their lips, nothing is mentioned, because not one of them could speak.

Time slid by as Tynie and Bobby made attempts at refilling their lungs with oxygen after all that, each one holding the other tightly. "Hooo.. That was… DAYUM!" They finally say together, separating to get cleaned up. Not wanting to be too far apart in that trek, the couple wraps an arm around one another as the steps are taken in that direction. Everything in the name of their intentions for being in that room of their home same as always, they end the shower by shutting it off together before heading out. "Now to find something to wear that will tease my man to no end." Tynie thinks to herself.

"Next move: Finding something outfit-wise that will drive her NUTS with desire." Bobby silently ponders. They give each other a premeditative look before a brief kiss and separation to get dressed. When alone in their closets, each one pines over what their minds wanted in terms of the motives thought out, although not for too long given when the limo was to is first out and ready for the night, dressed to kill in a slinking skintight dress, with the same caliber of leather jacket and boots accenting it. Waiting where she usually does, Tynie makes one last second add on to how she looked, spritzing herself with perfume.

Bobby darts off to shave before arriving by her, same last minute add on done with his cologne right before arriving next to the love of his life. Tynie arises slowly as he is in her view, both of them taking that as a shot to eye-over their spouse meticulously. He must have read her mind on the outfit, because his matches hers in motive and style. Going for their bling, Tynie and Bobby put it on one another, smiling more widely than earlier. Arms placed around one another, they head out to load up her shoulder bag and await the limo.

Tynie figures her man has to be thirsty after what they shared, heading off to get them drinks as Bobby plops onto the couch the moment they are in that part of the house. Bobby takes that shot to use the web browser on his phone quickly plot out where they are headed closing that out prior to rushedly stashing everything into the shoulder bag as Tynie lands in his general view. En route back to her man with a cat-walk owning strut, Tynie winds up at his hip sodas in seating herself by him, Bobby gets served his.

Taking them both, he pops hers open as she did earlier, Tynie half-leaping to kiss his lips abruptly before they sip together. Again silence enwraps the two as the sodas are drank, given the fact neither one wished for words to risk ruining the peace of the room. They are done with the sodas practically in the same split-second, each one hopping up to rid of the cans.

Re-iterating the way they sat upon arrival into the living room, Tynie reaches to answer her blaring personal phone before given a chance to snuggle her husband. The limo driver was on the way, and she told him to ask Bobby what they were to do, confessing she was blatantly without a clue as to his plans.

They hang up after the driver agrees to that, Tynie putting all three devices on vibrate afterwards by gathering them all out of the shoulder bag for a brief time. That totally re-loaded, Tynie slinks it to her left arm as a loving gaze is bestowed Bobby. "Oh the limo is on it's way." Bobby learns mentioning back "Cool, be ready for a great night!" Tynie smiles, nothing else uttered as her entirety is anxious for the plans Bobby has rolling in his head.

Figuring it best to go ahead and lock up, not saying it however, the two head out onto the front porch to finish their wait for the limo. Bobby handling every aspect of securing the home, Tynie keeps the closeness with him as they make good on the unspoken plot. A passionate kiss mutually given, Tynie and Bobby again intensify the flames of their love not using speech. The split-off to that is simultaneous with the arrival of their ride for the evening. Tynie spins about to where Bobby can see just what she ordered for them to cruise in, and upon that happening sees his jaw slam towards the Earth in total awe.

"Only the VERY best for my man." She whispers at him, taking a hand to re-set his jaw from how it had been at that time. They go for a basically-rubber-cemented together hip-to-hip walk towards the limo, its driver opening it for them. Tynie settles in as Bobby mutters the destinations into the driver's ear, praying his wife didn't hear them. Notes taken and a nod given Bobby by the driver, he hops in to be next to the reason for his heart to beat. They are driven off immediately after the door they entered that ride in is closed. Tynie snuggles up closely, well, as closely as she could given the attire and where they were just then. Bobby takes her up into that embrace to intensify the tightness, doing his best to make it as comfortable for her as he could, also due to where they were and what she said prior in their time together.

The driver said nothing to them as their travels droned on, Tynie being totally blasted aback by the notion her worries about being nosed in on did not had merit. They later arrive at a beachfront club, Kijana'z, and the limo driver makes damned sure this pair is treated like royalty upon parking. They are out of that ride, and it's Tynie's jaws turn to drop. The night begins just as the departure from their residence in terms of how they went to the club. The bouncer waves them in no questions asked, Tynie and Bobby head from the entrance straight to a booth. Kijana appears to them saying "Maxi is my brother, here's your V.I.P. passes. He told me EVERYTHING. Thanks you two. Enjoy the night!" Tynie arises to hug Kijana, whispering "Anytime, thanks." Bobby then stashes the passes in the shoulder bag, as Kijana informs "Tonight's on the house." Tynie sits back down as a wave is split three ways, Kijana walking away after.

"What's my baby in the mood for?" Bobby asks. "Whatever you want." She retorts. The waiter appears, and Bobby gets them an exotic meal with drinks to match. That done, the waiter rushes away in the name of making the orders happen without that club's two newest V.I.P.'s waiting long. Their drinks arrive first, another quiet toast shared as they drank together. Their meals are presented soon, Tynie again floored by what was before her. "Only the best for my baby.." Bobby mutters as he re-sets her dropped jaw. Beverages set aside, the two feasts immediately basking in every taste of the dinner. Concluding that, they head back for the libations to end them as well.

Tynie wondered if her shoulder bag would be safe if left behind, as Kijana showed up again, declaring. "V.I.P.'s have a special place for those, I will lock it up for ya. If you'll let me." "Sure, I will claim it back before we leave." Tynie answers zipping it up, locking the zipper against the strap, soon handing that over. Kijana leaves again smiling, making good on what she said without a peep further.

Music thumping across the club, Bobby leads Tynie out of the booth and out for the dance floor. Apparently the trend of folks splitting away to make a path for those two was going to hold, as everyone else basically paves a red carpet of sorts for that couple. Dancing similarly to the night at Maxi's, other clubbers watch in total awe, for the most part.

A sect of complete douchebags tries to slide into the area of that couple, making way to basically try and do things against Tynie.

A massive crowd of bouncers sees that, Tarzan-style carrying the douchebags out with mere seconds to spare before their sadistic plot is made reality. One of them taps Tynie on the shoulder saying "Enjoy your night. We got the implied message in your dance moves." "Thanks dude!" The pair says as one. The song they danced to over, they scan the remaining clubbers, seeing rage in the eyes of many for what damn near went down. "Y'all, don't let douchebags ruin your night!" Tynie requests at the top of her lungs. Everyone else there nods and the partying resumes, each patron obeying Tynie's wishes in their own form. A slow song hits the floor, Tynie making completely certain to the other ladies just who Bobby belonged to, sensing there were oogling eyes in the crowd.

Her moves re-iterated to the other guys there by Bobby for the same purpose, everyone else slow dances without coming near them. Many songs danced to, that pair returns to their booth for a break and another drink.

Not wanting to alibi the motives of the douchebag brigade that was tossed out, Tynie and Bobby refuse to mention that whole event. The waiter arrives and Tynie orders "Mojitos.." As that worker leaves, Bobby says "I didn't know ya liked those." Tynie laughs "Honey, tonight's romance is supposed to have happy surprises involved." Bobby giggles "True." The mojitos arrive, and are gingerly drank by the couple. Kijana shows up asking "How's your night so far?" "Actually pretty good. I have a funny feeling my man has other things planned tonight as well.." Tynie mentions. "No sweat, be right back!" Kijana closes, her leaving aimed at getting Tynie's shoulder bag. Bobby sees that, nodding at what Tynie declared to Kijana but not going there any further. The shoulder bag returned in the same minute the Mojitos are ended, Tynie and Bobby leave the club just as they entered. Tynie's shoulder bag returned to her arm as it was when the home had been left.

Instead of going for the limo, Bobby leads his wife to the beach for a walk under the stars. They strut on the shoreline as tightly as possible without tripping each other, Bobby soon pointing out a shooting star. "Baby, look." He whispers, causing Tynie to lift her head from his shoulder. "That is just like my heart when you are around, shooting across the heavens." The pair chimes in at each other in a communal minute. Spinning her before him, Bobby finds a unique means of sweeping Tynie off her feet as they get passionate in kisses.

Keeping that up right on back to the limo, they split off just as the driver whisks them inside. The door shut behind them, another drive off happens. From inside that vehicle, they urgently pick up where they left off. Returning them home, the driver escorts them out of the limo before driving away.

Tynie and Bobby are strutting same as they had been while out in the trek back inside the home, as the ride they were in disappears from their view. Bobby lets them in, Tynie keeping the tightness at his hip, causing them to walk in simultaneously. Turning away from the hold just long enough to lock up, Bobby hears "This Hot Stud is MINE!" "Someone's being territorial, Love it." He says as the spin about to be right where he was basically all evening is made.

"Where to, the couch or.." Tynie poses right before Bobby scoops her up into his arms for a full-on threshold carry. They make it to the couch, and as the plop down onto it transpires, Tynie is atop her man. The shoulder bag is then taken off her arm, only to be chucked onto the floor. She basically moshes right up on Bobby's lips for a kiss, one that was as fervent in loving intensity as it was heat that there was no time to moan or yelp out as it was first non-mentioned accolades for this love display hit as they shared it, each one praising the other's prowess on that loud-and-proud.

The way this one is dissolved is a mix of descending intensity kisses and loving nips against one another's lips. The last part of that not harsh enough to bring on bleeding, Tynie and Bobby are blushing with giggles in the aftereffects of it. "That was HOT!" They tell each other as the chuckles die off, using the glow in their own eyes to exacerbate the bragging in lieu of talking the hell out of it.

Tynie then slinks herself in half just long enough to check her sugars, arising as she was after getting wind her being damn-near-always excellent level-wise trend held out once more and reloading the kit into the shoulder bag. Taking that up onto her left shoulder, Tynie sensed there's more on her man's agenda for this first night of their romantic stay-cation. That again gets removed from her person, being set onto the coffee table by Bobby, who has a very sleek smile on his face.

"I'm not done cuddling my gorgeous one yet." She hears at a low-tone, eviscerating any semblance of a gap between them as it passed Bobby's lips. "Nor am I through with having those boldly sexy muscles around me." He gets whispered into an ear. Celebrating the romantic turn out of the day, the couple shares in a smile.

"Now to work on a romantic song for my man without him getting wind of it prior." Tynie thinks to herself, with Bobby perpetually mimicking that thought only gender reversed. Time slowly goes on and for yet another shot, Tynie grabs up the shoulder bag, slinking it to her left arm without totally breaching the hold they were bestowing one another. Leaned up against him, a while after the last move Tynie made even remotely away from her husband those thoughts crossed one another's minds in a lack of speech, Bobby gazes upon his wife to uncover she'd dozed off in total comfort from his embrace.

One last threshold carry transpires, as Bobby was getting tired himself, the pair on a trek to their room. Tynie is set upon her feet gently, the couple electing to not sleep in what they had on right then, the shoulder bag again bowled across the floor to the edge of the bed. A quick-yet-wild kiss shared, they split off to change. Regrouping as that was complete, Bobby and Tynie head to take the bling off, smiling bigger than their separate usual Cheshire cat the whole time.

Tynie struts away with a lighter-than-air affect to her footsteps in the name of unloading the shoulder bag. Bobby watches that, happier than depiction that the new means she crossed the floor was due to what he did for and with her, refusing to say a thing. The new V.I.P. passes from both times they were out are locked in the jewelry box drawer by Bobby which gives Tynie a shot to role-reverse a couple things.

His phone set to charge first, with hers soon after set alongside the diabetic kit, the shoulder bag is kicked under her end table. Tynie then lays across her side of the bed in a new taunting way, at least to Bobby. "Come here hottie." She purrs while calling him over with one finger. He does as asked, smiling while providing her one last shot to admire his new style of a brooding strut for the day. In bed next to her, Bobby requests "My sexy, come here." She is more than elated to oblige, knowing they will soon be asleep entangled in each other's arms. The covers chucked over each by the other prior to finalizing the enwrapment, they say one more time as one "Love you!"

Another kiss to the same degree as the others bestowed mutually, right on down to the way it ended with love nips split between them, and their romantic stay-cation's first day ends.

Their phones refused going off after the call from the limo driver, even though all three were just set back to blaring loud as they charged. Apparently their newest heavenly observer was in his own right hell-bent: on making sure they went undisturbed while sharing romantic time as man and wife, given the fact the time he met them, his call unintentionally disrupted that. Even from the afterlife, Greyg's heart was EPIC in size.

A delay in the only promise Tynie made him obviously not taken as her backing out, as Tynie and Bobby had gotten word shipped silently to their souls as the day ticked on. Those who mattered to them made it so Tynie and Bobby could have one thing that wasn't being waited on for another couple weeks: a vacation, even if it was close to home.

New Discoveries are DEFINITELY a blessing, on many levels….


	30. Ch 30

Title: Romances and Showing Off

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine, as are the songs "To My Devoted One," and "To My Devoted One: Redux"

The next day breaks with Tynie and Bobby still entrenched in each other's arms. Bobby tries to slink up from the bed as to do something special for Tynie, when he goes to kiss her while partially out of the hold; she refutes "I'm not done holding my Stallion yet." "Aww, ok baby." He answers, returning to make the enwrapment tighter. "Mmmm, those carved arms that sculpted chest, all mine." Tynie purrs. "Did she just call me her Stallion?" Bobby wonders to himself, but what he says is "I love you, my Divinity." She sighs at that, going in for a deep kiss, one so forceful that Bobby is knocked onto his back.

Bringing that to her in kind, Bobby shows off another prowess to his physique, getting howls of approval and enjoyment from his wife as the kiss dragged on.

Their hold dissolves for a time, which allows for the typical things to be done before they leave that room. Taking her phones and diabetic kit up to stash them inside the shoulder bag, Tynie folds herself in half hoping that Bobby was scoping her out. He was, and it was evidenced in the groans of admiration leaving his lips. Just as she stashes away her personal phone, it goes off with Lysa texting to say that TreMarion is taking her for the first counseling appointment in about an hour. Instructions to have the bills faxed to Tynie's office returned, that conversation ends.

"Owe ya a beer Greyg!" Tynie blurts, getting her man to ask "Why is that?" "Lysa's making good on the counseling, her first appointment is in an hour." She responds. The other couples text one-after-another to say they too were on a romantic stay-cation until Steve and Treena get back. Responding as always regarding Tynie wanting alerted if shit hits the fan, that conversation also ends.

"Well, apparently the other couples are taking the next two days just as we are, my Stallion lover. After Lysa's appointment, they all have romantic stay-cations planned. Tao and Tariyu are running the restaurant today, so they're booked too." Tynie informs. "Cool." Bobby answers, learning then these two would be perpetually undisturbed.

"I was wondering if my King would like me to make a spread for us to share, given the fact you've done that for me." Tynie poses. "I'd love to make that, together My Queen." Bobby answers as at last he goes for his phone to have it join everything else in her shoulder bag.

That bag totally loaded, Tynie fully rises from the bed, turning to her husband bragging "Last night.. The sex was... Ooooh… I'm STILL in heaven!" His chest puffed as that left her lips, Bobby boasts back "As am I… you really rocked me!" Her hand outstretched for him, Bobby gets out of bed at Tynie's hip.

The shoulder bag draped lightly over her left foot, she takes her right to drag her toes across the zipper, closing it prior to flipping that airborne. Catching it with her left arm, Bobby stood in awe at the new demonstration of his wife's dexterities. Tynie giggles out when the look on her man's face registered to her eyes, which instigates Bobby to laugh with her. Leaving that room, the pair goes back to the same degree of closeness from last night: pretty much rubber cemented together.

Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie heads straight to making her half of that, altering "Although we're doing this together, I still get to show my man a few things." "Fair with me. Right back at ya." He retorts, turning away to make good on that without another word. Thing is, Tynie's surprise was sold out by the scents crossing the room. "Damn! I forgot to kick the vent on!" She howls. Bobby laughs "It's alright lover, calm down." Each one goes right back to completing the spread, Tynie praying that her man liked what she was making. "Hunky, do me a favor?" She asks.

"Name it gorgeous." He retorts, getting returned by her "Go into the living room with your half of the spread. Wait for me there." "Not without some loving I won't." Bobby objects, going for another kiss. Once that is broken from, he smiles before leaving the kitchen just as she asked. Putting together what she'd made, Tynie is soon in tow, nervously smiling.

His half of the spread taking up part of the coffee table, Bobby awaits his wife. Tynie slinks onto the couch, sliding her part of that food beside his, before they say as one "Damn, forgot the coffee!" Laughing at that, each one throws their head back, totally basking in the comedy of that klutzy move.

"Sexy Stallions first." She whispers in his ear, pointing to what she had before her. They actually go for the spread together, Bobby silently objecting to what she said so lowly to him. Neither one saying a damn thing as they began to eat, Tynie is still praying that her man was alright with what she cooked. "Baby, this is amazing. Thank you." She hears, killing her worries in an instant, only to return "Thank you too my Stud, you kick ass in a kitchen!" Bobby blushes at that, taking it as a high honor anyways.

Leaning back as she was done, Tynie goes for her diabetic kit. Again rocking out on the levels, that is re-packed right after the check is done. "Was my baby nervous?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I have never made my BBQ chicken fajitas for anyone but me and TreMarkis before." Tynie answers. "Well to quote you, in a kitchen, you kick ass!" He concludes. The two are then returning the trays from the spread to the kitchen, Tynie loading the dishwasher upon arrival there as her man makes them their morning caffeine. "My Divinity.. What we do today.. That's all your decision." He purrs, fighting with the cappuccino machine. She spins about taking his hands from that device amending "We go ahead and replace this damn thing so my man doesn't have to fight it in order to make me my favorite kind of coffee for starters. From there, who knows?" Bobby agrees "Works with me."

Tynie's practice phone goes off from the shoulder bag which was on the counter. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at law. What can I do for ya?" Tynie initiates. "Tynie, it's Eddie from the bank calling to let you know that those checks are going to be totally cleared by mid next week. It's taking that long because when someone gets a check as big as you did, the feds get alerted. I went ahead and filed an affidavit attesting to your practice and the nature of why you had them. I had to, not only is it bank policy, it's federal law." Eddie informs, as Tynie appreciates "Thanks man, just text me at this line when that's done. I'll let my clients know should they ask."

They agree and hang up as Tynie mass texts her clients saying that the settlements are going through red tape at the bank and may not be available til the next week. Grateful for the update, the conversation is ended upon Tynie getting such in a mass text back as that device is put back into the shoulder bag.

"Everything Ok my love?" Bobby wonders. "Yep. Eddie kicks ass, he totally just had my back. I mean my practice's. Apparently the feds get an alert when someone gets a check as big as the ones I put into the bank for my clients, so there's more red tape than I thought. Dude even alibi'd my practice in writing to the feds! I didn't even realize he had to do that, but evidently due to a combo of bank policy and federal law he did. We made one hell of a choice with having him eye my account for my practice: tell ya that much!" She boasts. "Sweet." He finalizes, as they go in for a standing snuggle.

"One question: Is there ANYTHING else my man wants either bought or replaced today?" Tynie wonders.

Bobby then takes her through that level of their home, hip-to-hip, scanning for any ideas as her line gets corrected "You mean is there ANYTHING we both want either bought or replaced?" "Well, I would like a smaller purse to be real. I love the shoulder bag don't you dare get me bogus. I just think that should we be on a less-than-stellar part of town, a smaller purse would be easier to conceal on me than that bag in the event I have to dart away for an urgent client situation. You know I have already had one of those!" Tynie confesses setting of a light bulb in Bobby's head, him blurting. "Ya know what? I say when we are out; if something catches our eye for ourselves or one another we just go ahead and get it." "Fuck yeah!" She cheers, sealing that deal. "Oh and since my very well sculpted Stallion already had trouble with our cappuccino machine: those are on me." Tynie purrs into her man's ear. "As you wish my Divinity." He resolves.

The trek then made to their room, as they get there Tynie and Bobby go to get cleaned up. Everything as it was on that the day before, they later split off to get dressed. Returning to her man, Tynie refuses "One condition to our shopping spree: We DON'T go back to that one mall where people were so fucking weird about getting out of our way.." Bobby concurs "Oh hell no, I agree." Eyeing each other over, the pair goes in for a kiss-while-amidst a standing snuggle, one just like how they did when waking up.

That split off, Tynie ponders "Would you get pissed if I got a navel ring?" "Wouldn't that get ripped out when we make love, basically hurting the love of my life and my heart at the same time? Don't you dare get me wrong, that would be HOT on you, I just would be hurt if it got ripped out and you took an injury." Bobby refutes "Aww, ok baby. No navel ring then." Tynie absolves, ending that conversation.

The shoulder bag had been tossed to the floor when the pair got into their room, Tynie again showing off to get that back to her person. Bobby stands watching that, amazed at his woman's flexibility. "Oh, this isn't the only way you get to see me as you have either, we do have another one." Tynie says to him, pointing at the bed. "Ooooh.." Bobby yelps into her ear excitedly. She mouths "Later." They nod at that, simultaneously as the move out of that room by each is made.

Getting to the front door, Tynie goes for Bobby's Jeep keys, almost on instinct because she knew not then if they'd wind up on a less-than-stellar part of town. Bobby locks up behind them the minute he and his wife are out of the house. "I'm driving by the way." She plots as he gets the royalty treatment when the couple makes it to the Jeep. That ride being unlocked as they hit the doors, Bobby is settling in as she arrives at the driver's side.

"I know what my man needs, you just relax." She explains driving away. "Yes my baby." He answers, happy to just have undisturbed time with her. In the drive thru of a coffee shop, Tynie orders her English Toffee as a glance at Bobby is made. Holding up two fingers, she gets wind of his exact wishes, as the Jeep is pulled through to get those. "Oh and another thing: my practice's drop-dead gorgeous head of security will NOT be made to always stand when I am in my office. I don't know yet if I will have a long client meeting in there, and I REFUSE to make it to where you cannot relax while on shift in that regard." She concretes, handing Bobby his before driving away. Bobby chuckles at that, still aware she was far from kidding, as he mentions "That gets handled another day love." Tynie nods, giggling in the same alertness as to the seriousness of what was meant.

They head out to a mall for the shopping spree, and again hop out simultaneously as the Jeep is parked, the cappuccinos done with. Shutting their doors at the same time, Tynie and Bobby rush to score each other up, as she remotely locks the ride. This time, the patrons around them are more respectable in terms of getting away from their path.

Tynie notes that mentally, scanning the crowd for skeezy females who would want to try something on her husband. One sticks out in her eyes, arriving dangerously close to Bobby. "Bitch, I swear to whatever God you believe in: if you take ONE more step towards MY man then shit's going to get UGLY!" Tynie growls loud enough to echo across the mall.

The woman is then pulled away by someone old enough to be Tynie's dad, whom says "Miss, I'm sorry for my kid's behavior. I TOLD her NEVER to do that!" "Sir, if she's old enough to step to MY man, she's old enough to own up to her own moves." Tynie alters in a mix of honor-and-anger. The woman refuses to do that, and is thusly dragged out of the mall by her dad. Petting her back, Bobby soothes "Thank you baby…you guarded me well with that. Don't let this ruin your day, please.."

Deeply breathing, Tynie obeys his request slowly. They resume walking together, and it becomes Bobby's turn to step up. A man basically comes out of the woodwork aimed at Tynie's path, then gets threatened "Fucker.. I swear to Christ himself take ONE more step and watch what happens!" The man's fiancée sees that, pulling him away briefly before taking off her engagement ring bellowing "I hope those two hear this: You philandering douchetard asswipe WE ARE THROUGH!" The man scores up the ring, running away as fast as his feet would carry him. Tynie walks right up on her saying "Sis, I'm sorry." "No need for YOU to say that, I'm good, I suspected as much." The girl answers turning to walk away. "Philandering douchetard asswipe. NICE!" Tynie brags to her man within earshot of the one who said it. "Thanks." The girl says, finally leaving that scene.

Walking right up to her man, Tynie wraps her arms around his shoulders practically begging "Baby, calm down. It's ok now. My man guarded me well. Don't let this wreck your day, please."

In one of the stores, Tynie is a total sneak, pulling over a manager to custom order some things. "Yeah man, I need your Top of the line office furniture. Jet black leather, the works, and I want it delivered next week." Scrawling the address, she watches that manager take other notes before finalizing that arrangement with a hug.

All that was done as Bobby got her a cappuccino machine that made their other one look dime-store in quality, as Tynie would uncover when they get back home. Giggling her ass off as the trek back to Bobby is made; Tynie's face is red as a beet, again selling her out. "You didn't…"Bobby trails off. "Hell we were already here!" She laughs.

Snaring the bag from her man, Tynie somehow remains clueless as to its contents. They leave that store, heading for a biker gear shop across the way. Once in there, Bobby watches his wife take a bit in choosing the purse she wanted. "Too big, not big enough to hold everything without those items basically clinging out as a red alert for robbers, too PERFECT!" She pines, grabbing the eighteenth purse she touched, Bobby buying it immediately.

They trek throughout the mall, each one silently deciding that a lot of what that mall offered they either did not want or already had.

"What do I get for the sexiness that already has it all?" The two chime in as one, giggling their asses off. Other patrons had heard about the two who impeded upon Tynie and Bobby's day, making absolutely certain themselves it didn't happen again as a path was made for that pair's exit. "I'm driving by the way." Bobby purrs in Tynie's ear as they get to the Jeep. Everything reversed from when they left home, the bags tossed gently behind them as the shoulder bag is dropped to Tynie's feet. "I know what my woman needs.. You relax." He says, returning a line she used earlier as they drive off.

Again in that coffee shop's drive thru, another round of cappuccinos bought, they go similarly to how they left the Jeep at the mall, and Tynie and Bobby grab their cappuccino cups to throw them out before slinging the bags from their shopping and Tynie's shoulder bag. Each one out of that ride with the doors shut, Bobby locks it remotely as they regroup en route to the home. Escorted inside, Tynie winds up answering her personal phone before going to the couch. Lysa's counseling will be intensive, and TreMarion feared costly.

Telling her Dad not to worry about that, Tynie swears to pay the bills within days of getting copies faxed to her office as they hang up. Bobby waited til that was done before locking up, seeing his wife toss that phone back into the shoulder bag. Turning to him, Tynie eyes Bobby over as one hand behind his back secures the house. A bit of a mix between threshold carry and Tarzan style hold given her, Tynie squeals "Baby's never done this one before, I love it!"

Their shopping bags still on each one's arms, the couple goes to rid of the cappuccino cups before plopping onto the couch.

Setting his wife down, Bobby snails the bag with the new machine from her, setting it up in place of their other one. "This piece of shit is history." He growls proudly. "Only the best from my man I see." Tynie cheers. He eyes her over just as was given him at the door in the steps headed to the couch. They plop onto that furniture simultaneously, Tynie snaring her new purse which was bagged from Bobby.

"This shoulder bag is effectively in reserves." She says unloading that bag and transferring its contents to the new purse, as the shoulder bag is essentially chucked aside. "That looks so good on you." He whispers in her ear as a trial of the new purse on Tynie's arm is made, getting a flattered squeal as his sole reply.

"Oh, Daddy called. Lysa's counseling is going to be intensive, and he was scared it'd cost me too much. I done told him to just fax me the bills, figuring when Steve gets back I could meet him in my office. I was going to pay the bills within days of them getting faxed, unless Steve gets that bastard doctor from you-know-what with Lysa to pay for it all. That way Daddy doesn't worry." Tynie declares.

"Good plan, but you said it yourself: that gets dealt with next week." Bobby says going in for a kiss. The fires of Hell itself had NOTHING on the heat of that affection, they both knew it, embracing such in groans of bliss. They take damn-near all day breaking that off, moaning out as the split eventually happens. Seeing that each took the other's breath away, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up closely. "Apparently if I'm not blowing minds then I am not awake yet!" Tynie boasts. "You always blow my mind baby." He relates, in a mutual boasting tone. The hold remains for a decent time, each one just taking in the fact they had the other so tightly next to them.

Their phones again were completely silent, which was a good thing given the fact these two wished to stay alone undisturbed.

"Come with me love, got something for ya." Bobby eludes leading his wife off the couch. "Hell with it.. The purse stays here." She says as they walk to the music room together, Tynie afterwards keeping quiet because she had the same thing for him. Setting up their guitars, each in their own dome had a love song for the other. "Ladies first." Bobby says in anticipation. One deep breath later, Tynie goes for it. A short metal ballad playing, she puts her all in terms of loving him to words.

_To My Devoted One, I give my life. My heart has been yours from split-second one of us being together. Every little thing you do sends my cores aflight, my paradise is YOU whom I cherish with all I life together has been my heaven on Earth, each solitary second flown by to God for you I stand in a constant state, hellbent on keeping a smile on your we've shared, protected in love together, my man is my Universe. Without you, I cannot fathom being, my Devoted One. You've brought out things in me that I thought had died, that's the truth. I try to depict it in words, but yet that cannot be done with spoken re-termings of I love you. My Devoted One, I worship you. Affections hotter than Hell we split between us, yet to my heart they are Devoted One, I stand DAMN PROUD that the sexiness which is you happens to be MINE. Bobby, I know that my love is matched by yours, evidenced in those hot chocolate eyes, I'm just glad that you gave me the shot to enjoy this paradise in life… _

Playing that off, she says "I love ya Baby.." "Honey that was beautiful.. Love you too!" Bobby returns kissing her. Bobby then tries his hand at what she did, matching the music style to boot, performing a redux of her song.

_To MY Devoted One, I share in everything out of love. This life is only paradise with you at my hip, mutually enjoying it. My life and heart are yours, have been from the first time I touched you. My soul is with yours in that flight across the skies as the time ticks by as we stand being one, as my heart is just as grateful as yours to God for it. I am honored to be the one who brought out the best in you, even those things you thought were gone. Words have nothing on our love and devotion, that much is true. No way in hell will I think of my life without you. To My Devoted One, getting to be right beside you in the ways that our life has traveled together is one of my deepest flatteries. My heart shares in cherishing the heat of our affections, actually hellbent on keeping you satisfied in as many ways as I can. I know my love is equal to yours, those drop-dead gorgeous blue green eyes always show it. I too stand proud, very much so, that the hotness which is you is MINE. One honor that shall be revered in my depths for all time: that YOU gave me the shot to share in this life the paradise that is our romance…_

His shot to play that off goes down, and they meet eyes as Bobby says "I love and worship you.."

A new pattern of heat in that love display showing its head again, the moans out as that is exited from are louder. Somehow they manage to put away their guitars as the kiss happens, shutting off the amps with a twitch of their feet. "I meant every syllable." They say together as the move is made to leave that room, Tynie locking it behind them.

Again at the couch, Tynie poses "Will my man wait here?" Bobby responds "I will, but you don't leave, just yet." "Baby wants some loving.." Tynie thinks to herself, getting tackled for more affections. Bobby's turn to show off a bit, his tongue modeling off another extension of its dexterity in her mouth, while Tynie keeps in step with every flitter she got until they dissolve that love display. Melting against him afterwards, she gasps "Whoa…hoo…Damn!" Her head in its usual place on his frame, Bobby lifts it with a finger under her chin before saying "Right back at ya honey!"

They get off the couch together, Tynie plotting to show her man more of just what she can do in a kitchen. "My Stallion, please wait by the bar." She purrs in his ear. He leans in her ear "As you wish, my Divinity." Tynie then overtakes the kitchen as he makes good on her request. "Let's see, taco salad with sliced steak, chili con carne nacho dip, oh and whatever my man wants to drink." Tynie thinks to herself.

The steaks grilling beside her, the other aspects needed cooking alongside it, Bobby eyes that all smiling. A flurry of chops made before him, the taco salad is pretty much done as the steaks come off the set up in a decent sized bowl in minutes, and the chili con carne nacho dip is beside it inside another bowl. Nachos taken from the cabinet, Tynie has the second biggest tray set together before Bobby.

"You ain't seen shit yet lover. This is just a sample of what I can do.." She boasts as he takes that up. Tailing him, Tynie's eyes scroll her man from behind slowly as sighs of unadulterated adoration leave her voice. The tray set across the coffee table just as Tynie hops onto the couch, Bobby slips to get them sodas from the mini-fridge. "Ya know what'd go PERFECTLY with this?" She asks as those are popped open and set by the tray by him. "Already on it!" He answers setting up movies for them to view.

The phones are lined up across Tynie's endtable with her diabetic kit as the DVD player hitches. "I got this baby.. You sit back." She informs, leaping off the couch to see what was wrong. Finding out that dust had gotten inside the DVD player, she opens the chest under the TV for a couple bottles of air blaster before shutting the system down entirely.

Every DVD is removed as that part of the entertainment center gets blasted with one of those bottles; Tynie investigates the reader lens for damage, discovering none. The rest of the system gets blasted with air as those DVDs are returned to the player. Turning the system back on, Tynie struts back to her man whom had said nothing in that duration. "Before you ask, taught myself. Figured it'd come in handy someday." She elates in his ear as Bobby takes her into his arms sliding her back onto the couch. "I married a PHENOM!" He elates in hers, kissing her cheek flutteringly as the two settle back together. They go for the remote at the same time, giggling as both their fingers hit the play button before that gets set on Bobby's endtable. The sodas are then gathered up and mutually sipped by the pair, both all smiles.

Bobby knows his wife is nervous about the spread, given the fact it's the first time she's made it for him, going for it full-throttle in seconds after the sodas are set aside again. She tails him as the movies begin, knowing he gets upset when she doesn't eat. Nothing spoken, Tynie's nerves are executed in terms of worry about what her man was eating as his face brags where the speech didn't exist.

Feasting without abandon, this couple kills the spread just as the second movie is half over, only breaking for occasional sips of their sodas.

The first two flicks were romance genre'd, so that neither one would try to laugh with food in their mouths. A short recess from the devourings, Bobby says as a short glance is finally given TV by them both "This movie sucks." "On it, you relax." She answers, on the way to eradicating the DVD he spoke of from their home by the same means as the last one: breaking it in half bare handed before returning it to the case to be pitched later. "Wow. Doesn't that hurt my baby's hands?" He wonders.

"Nope, it actually helps me keep the strength in them." She admits as the DVD player is set to roll on with the other movies. Taking her hands in his the moment she is next to him, Bobby rubs Tynie's palms lovingly. A pop is heard when that massage hits Tynie's smallest finger on the left hand, giving Bobby pause. "Again, my former husband. That happened when I had to resort to violence in the name of self-defense." Tynie explains. Bobby tries not to show that he's furious at Tynie's former spouse, grabbing her up into his arms as powerfully as he could before swearing "You will NEVER have to do THAT again. So help me GOD: If I EVER see that FUCKER!" "Ooooh. Someone's being ferociously protective." She thinks quietly while wrapped in Bobby's constantly flexing muscles. Knowing just what crossed his wife's mind by the blush he sees from her Bobby whispers "Damn right I am.. You mean THAT much to me!"

Noticing her man is not relaxing anymore as she heard Bobby's heart racing in anger, Tynie begs as his chest is petted "Honey, calm down. I have you, I'm safe. Everything's good. Please go back to enjoying today.." Breathing deeply, Bobby howls out one last angry unspoken bellow as his woman's wishes are patiently granted. The movies rolled on in that time, Bobby and Tynie basically ignoring them as that talk happened. Comedies played next, Bobby finally mellowed out enough to erupt in laughs with Tynie.

"Got to admit, when you engulfed me in those carved muscular arms a bit ago. It turned me on." Tynie admits softly. Bobby remodels that engulfment so Tynie could move if needed, puffing his chest with a smile before she hears "Protecting you is my job as your man.. As for turning you on, you always do that to me." They share a loving sigh the moment that remark ends. The flicks ending after a while, Bobby shuts the system down as the last one's credits rolled. Tynie then loads her purse with everything on her endtable, excluding the diabetic kit.

That used for another check of her sugars, only to inform her that the levels are perfect before it too is stashed. Electing to snuggle in the solitude of nothing spoken or violating the quiet, Tynie and Bobby stay glued together as they were when the movies played. "How else can I make my man's day.." She trails off. "How else can we make each other's days ya mean." He corrects, also trailing off. "I'm clueless!" They say together, giggling again. Kissing her cheek lightly, Bobby confesses "I want to make wild love." "Me too." Tynie admits as they mutually race from the couch to their room.

Tynie has a few things up her sleeve, choosing to leave Bobby clueless in relation to them as they hit the master bedroom. Darting into her closet, Tynie makes it to where her man gets a surprise he hasn't seen yet as he gets undressed in a rush. Waiting for her on the bed, Bobby goes for the fluffy handcuffs, in his own right having things plotted. In a robe and a smile from what he could tell, Tynie arrives at the bed.

Shoving her man onto his back so that she can still be viewed, Bobby gets a strip tease from his wife, a very slow one.

"Mmmm… take it off baby!" He growls in unspeakable want as that happened. Tynie's sweet ass time taken in that, Bobby gets more aroused by the second, that shown by the beyond concrete hard-on just below her. Leaning over him while finishing off the strip tease, Tynie purrs "Arrest me baby." The furry handcuffs then placed across one of her wrists by Bobby, she is then spun about and tethered to the bed on her back. Seeing all that Tynie had done drove Bobby beyond insane with desire, her getting wind of as much as his raging member is shoved rather harshly into her. Chants of jagged moans leaving her lips goad him on as their sex goes on.

The hand that was not tethered to the bed claws at Bobby's back with every thrust, Tynie praying the claw marks aren't too deep as her erotic bliss is taken to yet another new and obscenely extensive height. His enormity reaching a new level, Tynie lands unable to speak or even moan out for longer than snippets of sound. He is aware of that, and it causes his powerful lovemaking to get even more hardcore.

Bobby secretly prays the new cuffs don't leave a mark on her, but they don't kill the mood with their worries, each one too hellbent on spending the other and sating their needs. Sweat racing from them this time, Tynie and Bobby enjoy it all as their erotic passions continue. Time was totally neglected by those two during this time together in bed, neither one caring how much passed.

A machine-gun throbbing is felt inside Tynie as they gaze into each other's eyes, Bobby doing his absolute damnedest to give his wife wild love like never before. She gyrates underneath him in attempts to return the sex she was getting, as Bobby felt a similar throbbing around his manhood. The hand that clawed his back soon holding onto his shoulders for dear life, Tynie explodes into climax around him.

That drives Bobby over the edge he'd been fighting back for a time, his wife getting an exact explosion back to the one she gave. Before collapsing atop her, Bobby frees the hand that was cuffed, checking it for bruising. They collide onto the bed as one soon as that particular check revealed nothing, Tynie rolling out from under him to see if her claw marks were deep against his back. Her man scratched but not to the point of bleeding, Tynie kisses where her nails had traveled. Bobby is on his stomach when that goes down, his wife hopping across him to lie at his side.

"My Divinity has never clawed my back like that before." He purrs. "I didn't want to hurt my Stallion." She returns in kind. "It was HOT, you wouldn't have hurt me." Bobby brags, sating her concerns. She melts closer to him as this is declared in her ear "The strip-tease…OH…My..GAWD!" Tynie concludes modestly "Just something else new I wanted to try. I hope to get one from my man someday." Tynie thinks to herself, again blushing. "You will. When is a surprise." Bobby alerts, her face selling her mind out. The furry cuffs are put away in his endtable drawer when Bobby rolls off of his stomach, Tynie taking in the view.

"Oh Hottie one more thing, you can arrest me like That ANYDAY!" She tells him proudly as Bobby returns to lying down. They laugh afterwards, Bobby taking mental notes of what she just let out and how things went intimately, alongside his promise to give her what she did for him before that all got underway.

"What's up baby?" Tynie poses. "Oh, just a few things to give my woman. None that can be told." He replies as they ride out the bliss waves overtaking them in that moment. They are spent in the most gratifying means related to their most erotic love displays, taking damn near forever to get out of bed together. Next place headed being the shower, everything as it is their normal again transpiring. Tynie does make one change, snapping Bobby on the ass with the towel she used to dry off, having that given her by him afterwards.

A quick check of the nails she used to claw Bobby's back reveals none of them broke off. "Those scratches on my back are my baby's way of marking her territory, pretty hot actually." He tells her happily, immediately getting a huge hickey placed where his heartbeat can be felt.

Pulling away from that Tynie elates "I am territorial over you. Very much so." Discovering in the mirror she'd marked him again, Bobby goes for it on her chest, letting this out "Same here baby, same here." Each one tagged by the other at the section of their chests heartbeats race from as the other gave, they leave that room.

Getting dressed again, they re-group as each wonders what to do next. The first thing to cross their minds in the aftermath of intimate euphoria is they completely forgot to clean up from the spread Tynie made. As if on simultaneous cue, the couple gathers that up and makes their slip in memory just that: forgotten.

Leaving the kitchen, Tynie turns to her man saying "These past couple days have been simply phenomenal, my man has shown me new ways of demonstrating his love. I admit the romance has gotten hotter, especially in bed, and DAMN has that been FUN!" Bobby's answer "I feel the exact same way, my woman has been simply exquisite in these new romances, the past couple days have kicked ass and taken names: just like my baby. As for things in bed getting hotter and it all being fun: Hell yeah!"

He then scoops her up into his arms in a modified Tarzan/threshold carry, a different one from earlier charioting her to the couch. Squealing out as that is completely basked in, Tynie's yelps serve as cheers of her man's power which showed itself in full during that slice of their day. Soon drooped onto the couch gently, Tynie looks up at her husband with a gleaming adoration across her face. Her legs are then crossed beneath her as to permiss Bobby a place to sit.

He does as Tynie flips onto her back with her legs remaining as they'd been set up, in essence reverse folding herself in half.

"Yeah, having a double-hinged tailbone has it's perks!" She chuckles out as a stunned look hits Bobby's face, getting him to laugh with her. Tynie adjusts herself to where her head is across the center of his lap, finally draping her feet onto the armrest of the couch away from her man. "Got to get the best view of my man's well-etched chest as I can ya know." She elaborates as Bobby saw her do that. "And give me a damn good view of your chest too." He shoots back, confessing to what his eyes had actually been doing. Tynie blushes at that, in a blend of pride and love received from her husband's words, obtaining the exact thing returned. "Is there ANY way you can't blow my mind?" She finally inquires. "I could ask you the same thing!" He answers, implying a shot back of her question. "Umm.. Let me think.. NOPE!" They answer as one, giggling. Basking in the view they have with each other, not another utterance is made. Glowing blush-backed smiles and sighs shared did all the talking in that duration, each one pondering what to do next.

"My baby's done enough work today, all for making me happy." They say together as Tynie relents her position to order dinner. Bobby stops her by taking his phone from her hands, saying "I had something special planned.. You relax as I did this morning, please." Tynie flies from his lap in excitement, literally clearing the rest of their living room in that leap before hitting her feet in the throughway by the front door.

The jump styled like a ninja getting to his feet, Bobby watched in amazement as it went down, his jaw slamming down. Tynie catches that, bursting into a fit of laughter as her trip to the kitchen bar was made. Tailing her, Bobby takes forever in checking his wife out from behind, praying what he wanted to do would be "good enough" for her.

Arriving in the kitchen, he first makes mojitos for them both, Tynie sipping hers as the rest of what he plotted is done before her. Stir-fry with steak and chicken in it made in silence, Bobby giggles as that is put together for them to eat, the chuckles begrudging his nerves. Tynie sees something of concern in his eyes muttering out "My man always makes me happy.. These worries about the meal being good enough are wrong from both of us, that's our heads slamming our love."

He nods, refilling her mojito as she scores up the tray. "You're right.. Absolutely" Bobby mutters back leaning his head on her shoulder while keeping the drinks from spilling. On the way back to the couch, Tynie has everything set up for time alone feasting romantically, even lighting the candles as they get set dead center on the coffee table.

A flip of that lighter from the hand which used it to Tynie's other which was slinked behind her back, she then slides it onto her endtable. "I admit, I love showing off for my man!" Bobby hears as the drinks are set down onto the coffee table. He takes one arm to scoop her from the floor, smiling as that move lands them both onto the couch before Tynie hears "I love doing that for my woman, too!"

A snap of her fingers and the candle is the only light in the room, right then the two devour what Bobby made all agrin. Finished later, Tynie looks her man dead on in the eyes before saying "That was just like the rest of today: beyond kickass!" "As was what my woman made me earlier.." He replies, staring right back into her eyes before they communally tackle one another for more love displays. They drone on in that set of moves for a good while, not giving two shits how long it took to dispel from.

Tynie is soon after half-nested against him, again checking her sugars, good one more time, the kit is repacked and set on her endtable again. Doing that with her left hand alone, Bobby gets another shot to witness his wife showing off. Leaning more fully onto him, Tynie is again entangled inside his muscles which do their own modeling about her. He kisses her forehead in that duration, not wishing to interrupt how she was.

Handing his wife her mojito, Bobby toasts "To the evermore continuing of our love, periodic showing off for each other, and extensions of never-dying devotion between us.." Tynie replies "Hell yeah I will drink to that! Love ya babe!" They clink glasses and the mojitos vanish down their throats as the pair are separately euphoric again.

Their glasses set down, Tynie watches Bobby try his hand at folding himself in two, stopping him midway. "My King is not to risk hurting himself in the name of keeping me comfortable…" She admonishes, handling that after. Slowly removing herself from his lap, Tynie then rids that room of the dishes, strutting away in a means of keeping Bobby's eyes locked onto her. Hoots and hollers of love and total adoring acceptance are thrown in her general direction from Bobby, causing Tynie to be redder than a beet the second she gets back to his hip. Tynie then reloads the purse, figuring that would make it easier should they leave the couch again before bed.

Making herself return to how she sat moments ago, Tynie is soon taking Bobby's arms from beside him, draping them about her shoulders. "I know what my Queen wants." He sultrily purrs as a rubdown begins, instigating moans similar to when they made love to be tossed in his direction from Tynie's voice. Goading him on with those, Bobby's hands go from massaging her neck and shoulders to flopping his wife onto her stomach gently by a spin of her left shoulder. "I'm not done making my Divinity relaxed, just yet."

He says just as she did first thing that morning. Her legs uncurling as her feet find a post on the other arm of the couch, Tynie doesn't say a bloody thing, the moans getting louder with every aspect of the massage she got. Soon Tynie's entire frame melts across him like the switches of a jello mold, Bobby learning his woman is totally at peace with that occurrence. "My King's turn, let me get up first." He hears as his lady slides from his lap. The second she is back on her feet, Bobby takes over the couch on his stomach, Tynie straddling his beltline in the name of showing her man just how mellow she can make him. A different style of rubdown is given this time, her hands chopping at his muscles to kick the shit out of any tensions. She gets the precise moans she shot at Bobby, telling her urgently that any concerns her new maneuvers hurt him to take a flying leap. His entirety later rubbed down, Bobby mimics the jello mold-esque mellowness as she hops off his beltline.

Looking up realizing his wife had nowhere to sit on the couch, Bobby curls up to change that. In a half-plop half-slink move, Tynie is beside him seconds later, the two resuming the cuddle they'd earlier shared. "Before you ask, I taught myself that too, I learned on Daddy though." She elaborates just as Bobby had the inquiry on his lips. "Baby that kicked ass. Expect it in return by the way." He informs her with a shit-eating Cheshire cat grin. Tynie nods, re-iterating the grin showed her, as a crazed love display begins between them.

The mellowness remained even though the way they held one another changed, each one happier than words for that. Tynie nestles herself against Bobby tightly, sighing out euphorically as the day's events come full-circle to her heart. Bobby holds her back with precision as to her embrace on him, the same epiphany on their day hitting him, both giggling out contently. Instinctually, Tynie takes her left foot to score up the purse, bringing it to her stomach before stretching that leg out.

"My Divinity is amazingly flexible." Bobby brags. "Thanks. I'll say it again: not the only place you get to say that. I'm still reveling in the lovemaking from earlier or I'd prove it now." She says smilingly. "We DO have forever baby, and I await experiencing that." Bobby concludes, drawing that talk to a close. A good time spent in silence, Tynie is nuzzling his pecs fighting back sleep. "I love you.." She elaborates. "I love you too." He returns in exact kind, noting his wife becoming sleepy. "Baby doesn't want today to end, we have forever though. You get more days like this. That I swear upon my life." Bobby whispers.

"Ohh, as does my baby. I vow that on my life." She replies at the same tone as Bobby gathers her up, Tynie slipping her purse to an arm. They arrive in the master bedroom, Tynie's purse slipped off her arm before Bobby slips her lightly onto the bed. He then unloads it same as always, everything needed charged set to do that with the kit behind Tynie's phones. Waiting for him, Tynie checks her husband out slowly for one more time that day. Bobby then slides into bed next to her, only to be grabbed up ferociously into Tynie's arms. The only reason that hold is broken is so that Bobby can cover them.

A last wild kiss shared and the two snuggle up for sleep to show up. Their hearts and souls already briefed the pair's heavenly observers, whom celebrated with them by causing the day to go as wondrous as it had, keeping the bulk of it undisturbed for them as well. The couple is fast asleep moments after those last maneuvers end, a contented end to the romantically kickass day shared. The other couples ended their day similarly, love abounding all those who had loves. Tao and Tariyu's day ended well also, Tariyu getting new lessons in chivalry he'd show Tynie and Bobby next week.

Romances enhanced for Bobby and Tynie shall lead to more expansions of their private paradise. Life for the two and those who mattered to them in many ways has only begun kicking ass and taking names….


	31. Ch 31

Title: Romance and Educations

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and order CI characters. All others are mine.

Tynie and Bobby are laid side-by-side yet still in each other's arms as the next day begins. Her open arm draped across him, Bobby hears "Those muscles, that deep sexy voice, the brilliant mind, the eyes of chocolate, the entire package is MINE…" Half-asleep as that leaves her lips, Tynie is ablush and smiling nonetheless, flittering her eyes open. His turn to speak and Tynie learns "That body, those eyes, the brilliance, everything that is you is MINE…" Her moves done upon her, the blushing smile given back, as they both awaken a bit more. "Love you!" Each says to the other, as Tynie rolls closer to her man, winding up on her right side. Staring dead-on into his eyes, she goes for broke with a kiss landing pretty much atop him as that begun. Managing to entangle her legs in his without obstructing that exchange of love, Tynie pins herself to Bobby, her arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss taking damn near eternally to split from, Bobby's lower lip is nipped upon gingerly by his wife. "Morning my All." Tynie purrs at him while gazing to see if her lovenip harmed him. "Morning my Everything." He returns, smiling to show that her little bite on his lip was harmless. Realizing that his wife just showed him both a new view of her flexibility and a possible position for when they get together intimately, Bobby giggles. Laughing with him, that awareness is far from lost on Tynie, whose face declares that the maneuvers were intentional for the very reasons her man had started chuckling.

Slowly sliding her legs out from the way they'd been tethered under Bobby, Tynie's frame is soon fully outstretched against him. "She's bringing new game I see…" Bobby thinks to himself, and today it's his face that sells him out.

"Ya damn right I am! I asked for positive mystery once, so hell might as well run with it!" She informs as his face reddens. "I like the way ya think!" He returns, plotting in the back of his head. Her head is nestled on a new spot compared to usual, his left shoulder, as a chain of happy sighs leave her voice. Bobby pets her back with one arm, holding her closely with the other, saying nothing after the last slice of conversation.

"I presume you're making mental notes as to how I was laying a while ago, for certain reasons." Tynie says. "Guilty." Bobby answers, still smiling with his genuine motives still concealed.

She laughs, noting in her mind potential ways to plot similarly to her husband's. Her hand then trails the love mark on Bobby's chest, Tynie proud of her work yet invoking a silence. Bobby's phone goes off then, Tynie reaching behind them with her left arm to get it. Lysa's due to be in a lot of counseling sessions and TreMarion was still worried about the cost.

Getting told yet again that his Babygirl had it covered, that conversation ends. Tao then sends a pic of Tariyu standing next to a little girl with the caption "Tariyu's little lady, her name is Jamyjah." "Aww. Tariyu's got a girlfriend." Tynie taunts, showing the pic to Bobby. "Good luck little man, from both of us." He whispers, his phone actually texting that back. Tao replies gratefully and that they'll be over for the parties, that chat ceased after. "Oh hell no... You just figured out a feature to our phones I didn't even know we had!" Tynie yelps in mock jealousy, still holding the phone.

"You're not the only one who can pull stuff off unexpectedly ya know!" Bobby replies with a grin. The other couples say they'll be over when Tao and Tariyu are, given the fact that they had other plans. Every text-based talk ended, Tynie puts that device aside just as she scored it up.

Tynie's personal phone goes off and Bobby drags them across the bed to answer it. "Tynie, it's Tariyu, I need advice from you two please." Tynie hears. "Sure little man, what's up?" "Jamiyjah said she's happy and wants to be together forever. I'm not ready for that. What do I do?" "Little man, you just tell her that you like her. When she mentions forever, tell her straight up that you've been thinking and that's not something you'd like to chance predicting. You say that it's best to let things roll. If she bails, you have your answer." Tariyu is informed, taking notes.

Bobby then scores the phone up from his wife saying "Little man, she's right. You two are so young; forever isn't right at your age. I know you've heard us say that, but we've done something you have yet to: experienced a lot of life so far, live by those notes you take on this. Trust me." "I will Bobby, thanks you two. Sorry I wrecked your romantic time alone..." Tariyu trails off.

"Hold on just a sec, you did nothing of the kind. Tynie'd WANT you to call her for advice. I know my wife and I am with her on that. Besides, that's what mentors do." Bobby interjects immediately. From the background Tao shouts "Told ya they'd be OK with it!" Tynie takes up the phone and elaborates "Little man, you like Jamyjah, but forever scares you. I guess you ain't slept worth a hoot." "No, I haven't. Tynie I'm scared of hurting her." Tariyu cries.

"Honey, ya know what? I need a favor. You tell Tao that you need today off from the restaurant. Tell him what you basically just confessed to me, and then ask for ONE ibuprofen p.m. I can sense you have a wicked headache. Do that AFTER showing Tao your notes, saying I told him to keep them safe. As for hurting Jamyjah, truth is better than bottling up what's pestering your mind. Besides, you always have us. Bobby's right, you do have a lot of life to live too." Tynie consoles, getting a peeped "Got It. Thanks again."

They hang up, and Tynie's next move is to pet her cross tattoo saying "Y'all know what to do." Bobby takes the phone from her, setting it down as his wife is held closely, Bobby immediately knowing she was hurt. The second his hand halfway left the device, Tao texts agreeing to EVERYTHING those two told Tariyu, right on down to the pill for his headache and sleep, saying he can do that and keep eyes on the restaurant. "Tariyu likes her, she said the love-based F-word, and he's trippin. Baby, I hope we advised him right." She peeps out. "Love-based F word... oh... Forever we did honey. Tao backed us." He tells her, as that phone is totally released onto the end table. "Thank god for that!" Tynie declares. They snuggle up again, not saying much for a time as the worries Tynie had melted away.

Getting leaned onto more so from there, Bobby learns "I have a hell of a life, an exquisite husband, and a hot romantic paradise. There's something you didn't know." Bobby nods, wanting her to continue. His left ear getting "I love seeing you protect me. I am admitting that I'd honoredly submit myself to you sexually in order to, shall I say; work off hostile and enraged energies." Bobby's jaw drops as that is digested by his mind. Tynie nods as the shocked look on her man's face totally manifests itself. Tynie then gets educated just as she provided him "As would I… "They kiss wildly the second afterwards, closing that deal without words. Her lip gets nibbled on a couple times the moment they elect to dissolve the affections, each one going straight to giggles with huge grins.

Arising from her man, Tynie goes to grab Bobby off the bed, getting gathered up into his arms. Sliding them from how they were, he shows her that she's not the only one with dexterity secrets. Doing the same as always right up until after they're dressed, Tynie then heads for the phones. Scoring her two devices up after a quick check of her sugar-levels and getting wind she's good, everything on her end table is packed into the new purse.

Bobby's phone then obtained by Tynie leaping over the edge of the bed picking that device off his end table prior to landing, she becomes afoot just before going to add that to the other items' location. This time, she slowly brings the purse to her arm, figuring that leap was enough of a stunt for the time being. Bobby witnessed every flinch she made, staring her down in love and awe.

Walking up to her, Bobby wraps his arms around her hips as this query leaves his mouth "How am I going to top THAT?" "Oh my perfect husband will find a way. I'm sure of that." She answers lightly kissing his lips.

"Would you think I am being a bit of a stereotypical blonde if I told ya I have no damn clue on what we should do today?" She ponders, remaining in the snuggle. "First off, you are FAR from a stereotypical Blonde in terms of intellect. Secondly, I love your hair. Oh and you're also not alone." Bobby refutes. They finally leave the master bedroom, Tynie taking their average hip-to-hip walkout up a notch, sliding her hand into his back pants pocket squeezing the entire time. Knowing her man would return that move, she leans into him a bit in order for that to be simpler.

They choose in quiet to wind up on the couch after their hands are freed from each other's asses, so that no one is hurt. "Oh, I guess you realize that when I took karate I out jumped the master of the dojo. By the way he'd done karate for years before I was born." Tynie says breaking the silence. "Not surprising, knowing how you blow minds." Bobby teases. Tynie looked up at Bobby from the nestling her head had made against his shoulder not mentioning a thing as a smile was shared.

Knowing his wife hasn't eaten yet, Bobby taps her shoulder before leaving the couch. "MM! MM! MM!" Tynie grunted out as her man left the room, elated at the view she got as Bobby departed. He hears that, saying not a word from the kitchen. Her legs flopped across the couch while awaiting him, Tynie mutters out a contented groan. "Wondering if those magnificent hands would ever do a mix between a frisk and feel up on me." She whispers. Bobby doesn't answer right away, that's due to him being too busy finishing up what they're about to eat and getting zapped with shock again. "What did I bring out in her? Whatever it is, hope it sticks around." He thinks to himself.

Arriving at her hip, Bobby had a full tray for them to feast from and two cappuccinos, setting everything onto the coffee table. "By the way, I heard what you whispered a few minutes ago. I'm Curious, what did I bring out of you?" He asks. Tynie sits so her knees tightly tucked under her, answering as Bobby sits down "Only the depths of just how much of a nympho with a wild mind to match that I am." Tynie confesses.

Bobby smiles knowing she's that way ONLY for him, and then sees how she's seated, him immediately worrying "Baby that cannot be good for your knees." She relents that pose, telling him that the notion was right, without an utterance.

"Anything you wish for that I don't know of yet... intimately?" Tynie asks right before they eat. Bobby leans in to her ear and whispers "Seeing your true flexibility in bed, and us making love doggie style." "I say we arrange those for each other. Not saying when though. I say that because I don't want the back of my sexy's head to have a shot of thinking I am unsatisfied in terms of our lovemaking. I won't be happy if an opportunity for any bashing of our love is allowed, even unspoken ones." Tynie plots. "I like the way you think!" Bobby agrees.

Neither one gave even half a damn of the hour in which that talk went down, a communal refusal of being prudish regarding what they discuss concurred upon without it being deposed in words. Finally they eat, each one attacking the tray in another thing shared: blissful silence. Sipping the cappuccinos afterwards, again neither one had a clue as to what to do next, and that is shown by a glance and shrug shot to one another as those are finished. Tynie then goes right to having her head rested against the middle of his lap, looking up at Bobby with glowing eyes.

"Although I like the way you think, what made my Angel worry that I'd even remotely buy into our lovemaking not pleasing you?" Bobby asks. "I've never let my primal side's true magnitudes out before; purely out of fear that when I did. Even trying as much in my past: I'd get accused of that or worse." She replies flatly. His left hand takes Tynie's hair from her eyes, as a tear leaves them, learning in that instant just how truthful she'd been as well as how bad those facts cut her heart.

"Honey, I love you. Don't worry about the things behind that fear, please. It's totally unwarranted, Trust that. Yes, I know why you had that fear, yet it needs to get lost because of the fact it's even existing hurts my babe. "He says, wiping away that lone tear before more have a chance to follow. She grabs up the hand which cleared her face, holding it tightly to her cheek prior to returning "I love you too, and yet again you're absolutely right. I didn't mean for that fear to hurt ya if it did." "It didn't." Bobby mouths back with a huge smile. The tray checked for being cleared of food while that part of the day's talking finished, Tynie arises to take care of it.

A slow smile crossing her lips, Bobby's secret wish for her to go back to being happy is granted. She then handles everything in a slight rush, her heart kicking her ass for listening to the bullshit her mind told. Bobby meets her halfway, sensing the very things that were going on inside his love, and she sees him give a short lost pup look. "Aww babe, what's that look for?" She asks getting this back from him. "I had a feeling that even though you smiled a minute ago, inside you were kicking your sexy ass. I don't want that, because of how that hurts each of us when it's done."

Tynie nods, sighing as to try and rid of the notions against their romances. "Hottie, I actually like the idea of giving each other new things to try when we are getting it on. Keeps things hot and us on our toes, especially with it not being set as planned." He mentions. "I like the way you think!" She shoots back in full elation. Bobby hears several pops come from her frame, and then Tynie kidding "I know now what a Jiffy pop bag feels like!" Bobby bursts into laughter as her chuckles then begin, the slimmest regard of seriousness ended for that time.

They leave the living room, Tynie being led by the hand as their recent delve into a giggle-palooza two arrive in their room and Bobby mouths "Jacuzzi." A split-second separation so they each could change, and almost as fast they return to one another. Bobby sees his wife in a VERY skimpy bikini which totally shows off her physique, whistling as Tynie gets slowly eyed over. Her turn to eye about the one she loves, Tynie sees Bobby in a speedo which hugs him rather nicely. Stealing glances at each other as they walk out arm-in-arm, each one knowing without speaking of it that the other had revved certain engines in their person. Tynie stands back as Bobby sets everything up in the Jacuzzi room from the minute they get there, electing to scope him out. He hops in and purrs seductively "Join me."

In less than a flash, Tynie's sitting as close as she could to Bobby. The heated water clinging to every muscle on Bobby, Tynie is soon moaning out in the exact pleasures he gives her erotically when that view is taken in. After a terrific while of that, an urgent leap towards his ear happens, Bobby hearing her wail out his name softly. He kisses her straight away, choosing to utilize that as an assist to Tynie's riding out that wave. They separate, Bobby watching his woman kick back in a very slow pace. He observes the same view she did, only reversed, and Tynie's left hand is taken under the water. Bobby aimed that hand at his crotch, hoping she'd feel the hard-on he was then sporting. "Gorgeous, we could either stay in here or go fuck each other's brains choice." Tynie offers. "Sexy, I want to fuck!" Bobby growls. The Jacuzzi then shut off as the pair dart towards the bed, Tynie agreeing with that option and not saying such outright.

She made it to their room milliseconds before him; Bobby then picks Tynie up and drops her gently onto the bed. Spread eagle and more than ready, Tynie lays back in wanting wait for her husband. Primal urges overpowering him, that bikini is ripped apart with his right hand. The speedo done exactly the same with his left, Bobby is nearing the enjoyment of what he earlier confessed. Tynie's legs wrapped around his back to where her heels damn near meet his shoulder blades, Bobby's manhood is thrust forcibly inside his other half. The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie was leaving a huge hickey on the top edge of his shoulders, nipping in lieu of moaning out. Tynie's legs are taken from around Bobby's shoulder blades, pinned by the profile of his shoulders as the jackhammering of his erection continued into her core. Not hurting her in the least, Tynie is capable then of leaving another love bite, this time at his collarbone. Breaking from that, Bobby sees this mouthed "Doggie me, Now."

Complying with that, Bobby pulls away just long enough to spin her into position. Taking Tynie by the shoulders, Bobby rams right back in at full force speeding up and making more intense the propulsion of his manhood that he started with. Bucking in time with him, Tynie reaches back with one hand to feel up the muscles which got her in this mood for a bit.

Balancing them both on her left arm in that time, the way they leveled against the bed is restored to the means that position began. The two wind up splayed across the bed with Bobby on bottom next, Tynie getting more shots to model off her flexibility. She does, varying it all randomly without losing the timing of their sex, even spinning around to allow their eyes meeting. Tynie is then given the same love-bites she provided him, not bothering the pace or magnitude of their sex in the slightest while that was bestowed.

Their primal sides forbade the groans from each voice to happen for the bulk of this fest of erotic play shared, however both already knew of how this felt verbatim unsaid. The tells of Tynie's impending climax are later broadcast in her eyes, and as Bobby's ass is grabbed from under the two she throbs around him violently. The next move made is Tynie shoving Bobby's hotly enormous member deeper inside as a tirade of moans and his name are yelled. His tells are out there in short order behind Tynie, and she gets what she gave the instant he explodes. "Thank you honey." Tynie says laid atop him as the trek to being able to fully breathe started. "Thank you." Bobby answers on the same journey.

Bobby's curls getting stroked by her as the two are finally able to breathe completely; they say at the same time "I love you!" Abdicating how they were rested later, Tynie starts for the shower with Bobby in tow.

"I never knew my man could be such a primal sex machine! I knew full well my world could be shattered by the hotness of my hunk's sex... but DAMN!" Bobby hears boasted. Closing the gap between them, Tynie gets this in her ear "I can say the same thing about you my hottie." This time the pair resume their periodic habit of doing things simultaneously as the shower starts. That trend continues clear til they go to change, that split-off not being for long. Tynie's purse had been left at the door outside their room, and again her ability to bend like a pretzel is shown Bobby when that is attained.

The trip to their living room is made, Bobby and Tynie obliterating any gaps in-between them. The mutual plop onto their couch over soon as they are in that room, Tynie's purse is unloaded onto the coffee table by Bobby. Tynie took that particular opportunity to consent her eyes a silent basking in all the sexiness that is her husband. Leaning back, Bobby waves his wife over to be closer, getting happily leapt at. Trace evidence of her intimate elation remained, Tynie nuzzling his pecs when a trouge of purrs emanate from her voice.

Bobby's eyes do Tynie the precise way he got, her hair getting stroked throughout. Silence wasn't ordered by them; rather it was accepted in open arms as the two relax at a contented snail's pace.

A knock at the door interrupts that, Tynie heading to find out why they were being disturbed. A courier having a letter for Bobby on the other side, Tynie signs for it slamming the door as she locked up. Walking back to the couch, she sets that envelope down on Bobby's lap, praying it wasn't a sign that shit had just started hitting fans. That envelope masterfully torn open, Tynie stares on as Bobby reads what was allegedly so damned important as to barge in on his time with her.

"Fuck em all. They've not been around since I retired. They signed this piece of shit because of James." Bobby howls preparing to destroy the letter. The attorney side of Tynie rears its head, and that document is yanked from Bobby just in time. Reading it over, she plans vindictively "Honey, they dug their own graves, this shit is evidence." That paper stashed urgently into Tynie's end table drawer and that locked, Bobby is growling under his breath. Tynie is more enraged than Bobby as what he said before that document got put away from their line of sight finally hits her, bellowing "Oooooh those bitches and fuckers stepped to the WRONG woman's husband! Their asses are MINE, even OUTSIDE a courtroom!" Those lines snap Bobby out of his hostile state, straight into a blend of consoling and scared "No sweetheart... they are NOT worth you losing everything. I know you want to protect my honor and defend me after this, Hell yeah I love ya for it. But beautiful I can't live without you. Should you try to go after them, that's exactly what'd happen. I am upset, yes, but I know full well those fuckers and bitches do not deserve you drooping to their level. Tigress, please trust me." Hearing a petname Bobby'd not used for a good time, Tynie cries out upon noting his mixed emotions broadcasted across the gaze she was getting "Yes my Tiger, as you wish."

Taking her up into his arms, Bobby soon feels the still hotheadedly speeding heart rate of the woman he cannot be without. "Hotness, please relax. " He begs, stroking her back slowly. His shoulder nuzzled in a dragging pace, Tynie starts the trek to obeying Bobby's request.

Tynie's personal phone then blazes off, Bobby answering it so to not bother her just then. Tariyu thanked them in a text for earlier, getting replied with a no problem text, that device is set down. Tynie is bawling angry tears into her man's chest then, muttering "How the fuck could they do this, you put your life on the line for and with them for YEARS and they reward that with BULLSHIT. WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bobby soothes "It's alright baby. I am with you in that emotion. You said it dug their own graves with that letter. My reason to exist, please don't let their douchetardery ruin the rest of today. That's too much an honor of what they did." "Douchetardery.. Nice!" She giggles after a few minutes of tears, aware that he was totally in the right. Bobby bows giggling with her, his lips packing a shit-eating grin until that was over.

His left hand going for the mini-fridge, Bobby sets the bottle of their hardest liquor within Tynie's range after that appliance's door is shut. Gently scoring it from her reason to live's hand, that alcohol vanishes down her throat inside of four gulps. "If we go on a liquor run, my man's driving." She says after setting the empty bottle down. Bobby sat flabbergasted at the quickness in which the libation was consumed, knowing just what that was code for, before saying back "I'd not have it any other way." "Hotness, let what you just saw serve as a new way for me to teach, and by this I mean my man basically just got schooled on how far my territorial nature runs. I would act on my baser replies to this shit, but you told me right as not to." Tynie elaborates. He nods, smiling from ear to ear at the fact his lady had elected not to jump and start basically stalking if not committing higher caliber felonies against those who sent them the letter. The motives behind her next few lines enhance that expression across Bobby's face, the reason why discovered by Tynie after she shut up on that topic.

"Oh and I am totally copying that letter, having the copy laminated, and sending the master to Steve. When I do that I'm telling him to take the text that follows as me flipping him off and shaking his hand simultaneously. He'll know what to do!" Tynie plans with a retaliatory tone in her voice.

"Another day honey, please. Doing that today would bring back the mood crasher that this letter was for a time. I know my woman doesn't want that, neither do I." Bobby responds. The nature of Tynie's codes with Steve hitting him, Bobby shoots out "Holy hell, they are SO FUCKED!" Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes premeditating as her emotional walk to granting Bobby's request was being made "I was going to wait til Monday, claiming this came over the weekend. That's why I also stashed the envelope, and YEP!" They hug tightly as that part of the discussion ended, sealing that whole situation's elaboration for the time being.

"Did I tell you I find it HOT when you make plans to get EPIC revenge on those who step to us?" Bobby poses. "Nope." She answers smiling big as hell. "I do, and seeing you smile like that makes it all the better." He confesses as they meet up for a kiss. That dispelled later, Bobby gets Tynie's personal phone to order lunch, getting halted midway. "I was thinking we could check for a new joint to order from. You know, something different." Bobby nods, his wife's phone still in his hand. Searching out a new place to order from, Tynie's web browser on that device actually pings with a restaurant that just opened that day. "My woman in the mood for Mexican?" He asks getting back from her. "Sounds good."

One call made and the order taken, their food arrived thirty minutes later. The restaurant owner himself heard the last name on the order, refusing payment on the belief that Tynie was connected given her legal project. The two get wind of that as the door is answered by Tynie, proving that owner's theory.

Their lunch delivered to Bobby the moment Tynie locks up, he arises to arrange it on the coffee table. Her purse's contents moved to his end table in that transference, she slides back onto the is served first, initially refusing to eat until it is seen that Bobby has his. Again in the solitude of absolute quiet, they feast together. The clean-up afterwards done by Bobby so that Tynie could lay back, he is checked out with meticulous slowness upon leaving that room. "My man is so SEXY!" Bobby hears yelped from the living room, blushing the second it hit both his ears and heart. Winding up next to her soon after everything needed cleaning was done, he kneels before Tynie saying "My woman is so SEXY!"

Blushing alongside him, Tynie re-routes how she was on the couch in the blink of an eye. Seated next to her, Bobby explains "The liquor run is also on another day, I just want to be alone with Mi Caldo Uno.." Melting onto his lap from the end of the couch, Tynie says "As do I with Mi Caldo Uno.."

Bobby starts letting his hands roam Tynie's body, relaxing her while occasionally tickling. It felt just like she wondered about earlier, a mix between a frisk and a feel-up, which was pure heaven to Tynie. Tynie's hair's unable to conceal how dark red the blush across her cheeks was, Bobby gazed down with love noting the satisfaction in her expression. Draping her hands on his shoulders, Tynie slides up to be next to Bobby after spinning herself to adjust the way she was seated. "Today so far has kicked more ass and taken more names than I have EVER been reputed for!" She brags. "True, and THAT says A LOT!" Bobby returns the boast. Their phones urgently become dead silent, a pattern that would wind up lasting for a good while that day.

They wind up cuddling in silence for a while again, as Tynie rests her head upon his shoulders. "Now, what to do to make my man happy enough to totally relax. That is the question." She purrs out later. "You already are." Bobby answers, hoping his words would shut her concerns right up. They do, on what she said just then, but another worry soon strikes her heart "Baby, I am sorry about everything with those assholes. I feel like they did this to ruin our day and take a stab against our love, and if I would have seen it coming."

"That's nowhere near your fault baby, you can't predict that kind of shit. I know you feel bad that it happened, and I love ya for it. However, there is no reason my woman should feel that their actions are something that you have to apologize for." He consoles before concluding "Besides, they wanted no part of our life together or they'd have come around. Their letter was sent in hopes of hurting us, but as far as I am concerned. It strengthened our resolve as man and wife." "How's that?" Tynie wonders. "Oh, they taught us both something about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. They basically just signed off en masse to being the latter." Bobby replies, headed in for a wildly passionate kiss. Moaning out the second their lips meet, his move then used to not only show love but sate any worries she had.

They split off from that, and Tynie hops up to get them something made to snack on thinking Bobby'd relax on the couch. She was wrong, and he proved that by following her to the bar in the kitchen. Taking her phone with him, Bobby answers it during Tynie's making them the snack.

Tariyu called, crying and let him know Jamyjah said it was either forever or not at all. "Little man, listen. I know you're hurt by that, I would be too, but DON'T make any decisions right now. She said that to see if you'd jump and make a choice in the heat of a moment. I say the best thing for you to do is have Tao make it to where you aren't available for a day or two. Tell Jamyjah through Tao that you're working in the restaurant a lot over the rest of the week. That will give you time to settle down and think really because you'd know the truth. If she makes any moves in that time, they are all on her. Tynie's with me on this." Bobby tells him. Tao has the extension of their phone in hand and says "Consider it done man, thanks. Sorry we keep bugging you on your romantic time." "Tao, brother it's no problem. Hell Tynie'd be worried sick if she knew that Tariyu needed us and we didn't get called. I know my wife." Bobby answers. "True, but we will do something for you guys, I insist. The next two parties you two have will be catered by my new staffers, that's the only way I'm going to be OK with this." Tao says, that agreed to they hang up.

Tynie sees the look of something just happened in Bobby's eyes as the final touches to their snack are made. "Baby.." She trails off. "Tariyu just got his heart broken. Jamyjah gave him an ultimatum about the forever thing. Tao's new staffers insist on catering our next two parties since they called us on our romantic time." Tynie learns as she serves them both.

"The little bitch! As for Tao insisting, I saw that coming a mile away!" Bobby hears as he makes the trek around his wife to get them drinks. "I hate to say it, but I basically asked Tao to lie for Tariyu over the next couple days, so that Jamyjah isn't over there until Tao and Tariyu make a final decision. I say that because Tao is the elder of the two and Tariyu damn near jumped into granting Jamyjah's wishes about making a choice while heated in emotions." Bobby confesses. "Hell I would have too!" Tynie absolves right before they eat.

In the silence that followed, Tynie realized Tariyu hated disturbing them but really needed help. The others being unavailable, Tariyu reached out to the ones he felt closest to. Bobby and Tynie swore it was no trouble, and in the back of his heart Tariyu knew it. Distracted for damn good reasons that day for the most part, the romances that they had thus far were actually more sacred. Their snack soon finished, Bobby and Tynie head for the drinks.

"To romance, undying devotion, never-ending love between us and those we care for." She toasts. "Hell yeah I will drink to that!" He replies just as she did yesterday. They finish the toast and the drinks are basically chugged. "The people who tried to hurt us really didn't fuck up our day if ya think about it. "Tynie realizes as the glasses are taken from both concluding. "They gave us shots to educate a young one as to just how far we will have his back, and also taught us just how to rid of assholes that never come around!" "Exactly!" Bobby returns giggling as a try to get their mood back to happy.

It worked, and Bobby learned that by Tynie knocking him flat on his ass with a kiss the second both her arms were free.

Cradling his head in her arms as that fall happened, Bobby was shown that even when his wife was wild with love displays, he'd go perpetually unhurt. Her phone had been set down before they went to the drinks, Tynie electing to score it up when they left the kitchen... but first she had a man to show romance to. Bobby picks them both off the floor, grabs up Tynie's phone, walks them back for the couch, all without missing a beat in the kiss and barely breaking off the hold they shared.

Landing on that furniture while still battling tongues, the two eventually split off from that affection. "Whoa…" Tynie groans smiling.

"If that didn't tell ya how much I melt when you're near I don't know what will!" Bobby shoots back also smiling. "Oh I know now, definitely!" She chuckles out as they again ponder what to do together. "What does my Stallion want to do now?" Tynie asks. "Hold my Divinity close and just be at your side." Bobby says as all the phones are laid down. She lays against him, granting that wish as he hears "You hopeless romantic!" "Yes I am, hopelessly hell-bent on keeping you happy." He replies. Nothing else uttered, they enjoy each other's embraces, each one satisfied with the sacredness their love displays shared amidst unexpected interruptions.

Greyg was a snot and Tynie learned so when her tattoo started jumping and their phones didn't go off again for a time that day. Both feel the gyrations of that part of Tynie, and claim as one "They want us to be alone, undeterred as we spend romantic time together!" A few moments pass before Tynie says giddily "My man is the greatest, amazing body, wonderful mind, all around perfection!" "Same as you are to me!" Bobby replies in kind as he sees the glow return to her face, giving such back.

"My hottie please enjoy your favorite place." Bobby tells her as he senses she wants to do more for him. "Ooohh. With pleasure." Tynie slurs out contently, knowing Bobby wanted to hold her and do no more outside of future love displays as the embrace was retained.

A knock at the door breaks that off, Bobby sliding from behind her to answer it. A floral delivery guy with a bouquet of yellow roses for Tynie on the other side, that door gets closed and locked as he goes back to the couch. Setting it down, Tynie rises to give him more room to get onto the couch. The card reading "Tynie, sorry I bothered you on your love day. Please forgive me-Tariyu." "Honey, look at this." Tynie says with tears in her eyes as the card is handed Bobby. "It's all good little man." He says to the heavens hoping their observers would send the message. Across town Tariyu feels a sudden rush of happiness and does not know why. A text across Tynie's phone from him asks "Are we good Tynie?" "We're excellent!" She replies as that worry chatted is over and her phone set down sudden rush of happiness was the couple's observers from heaven sending a text of a different kind: one straight to the heart.

Resuming his hold on her as the phone is laid down again, Bobby tightens the grasp his arms have on Tynie when the card is reset into its place. "Tariyu will be fine my love, he has us to help him. Jamyjah was wrong in what she did. He will be Ok, don't you worry." She hears as Bobby's heartbeat backs every last syllable. "How the hell did you know I was worried about that?" Tynie asks with a grin. "I know how epically huge your heart is." He responds grinning. "So, how has my man felt about today thus far?" She wonders.

"I have loved every second of it. I am after all at the hip of a very hot woman. Yes we have been interrupted, but you mentioned it yourself: those distractions served as a means to teach." He answers before inquiring "How has my woman felt about today so far?" "I have loved every split second, I am in the very muscular arms of a to-die-for hottie after all. As for the distractions, I stand by what I said!" He hears, Tynie hitting on him just as he did her. They kiss again, this time each one grateful to not be on their feet.

Breaking that off, Tynie howls " want to be fucked!" Taking her up into his arms as he darts them to their room, Bobby howls back "Ooohh.. With pleasure!" The second they get to where the two were going, Tynie strips down in a flash before Bobby sets her on her back on the bed. Still able to watch him, Tynie gets what she gave yesterday: A very slow strip tease.

"Mmmm, take it off!" She growls at him, the yearning blasted in her eyes and tone of voice, her desires granted in painstaking time. Noticing just how hard he was the minute Bobby is nude, Tynie purrs "I get that Enormous endowment inside me.. Oooh!" "It's all yours baby. Whenever you need it." He purrs back as they come together intimately just as harshly as earlier. Tynie learning just how strong her man was as their erotic moshings got more virulent with time passing, her moans of antagonization in that regard becoming ever more fervent.

Bobby returning that precisely while trying like hell to give her the wish she mentioned around the first thing that day, his anger towards those who sent that letter being re-routed into every thrust he gave her. Growls of lusting enjoyment split between them Tynie catches his moves for what they were, another fantasy she had lived. Bobby got the same thing in that session of making love, Tynie's similarly-directed rage given to him with every matching thrust of her hips.

Bobby is able to make out his wife pleading for that sex to not stop, he does everything he can to make that the case. Her hands are clawing at his back just as was done yesterday, Tynie being shot off into a new heaven sexually. Neither one giving a remote damn as to how long it took for their lovemaking to continue, each one was premeditating only the total satisfaction of the other.

Tynie eventually grabs Bobby by the hips, shoving his endowment more so into her person as the redefinition of a bitch-kickin climax slam danced through her. His name bellowed until she lost her breath and voice, Bobby is praised for the new heaven given Tynie intimately right before he has a climax that mirrored hers. Tynie's name yelped rather loudly at the skies until he couldn't speak or breathe, they collapse together.

"You gave me my fantasy!" They squeal at each other through jagged breaths during another trek to riding out their waves of total sexual bliss and trying to catch air into themselves. "My man said something earlier about anytime I need it. Guess what? That cuts both ways." She elaborates as the oxygen slowly gets back to her lungs. Bobby elates "I get to make love to that body whenever I need it.. Oooh!" They kiss to thank each other for another gift of wild lovemaking shared, as well as the mutual bestowing of a fantasy that neither knew the other had til that day. They'd been making a lot of love in the past few days, enjoying every second while their most primal wishes are communally granted.

Tynie only violated the embrace to check her sugars, again being perfect ranged, that kit is re-set as full by her personal phone, which had been set down before they got wild. They wind up snuggling for a time in each other's arms, Bobby admitting in his delicate sleep as a nap began between them "My favorite place to be is where I can keep my hot mama closest." "Ohhh gorgeous." She replies while in a state of light slumber. Together they say as each tightens the embrace upon the other "My perfection!" Even with all the bullshit that hit them, these two found ways to show love and devotion.

Awakening slowly, Tynie mentions "I have an idea, for our dinner you order us pizza and I will make my from-scratch breadsticks. I would just need to know one thing: Does my King want regular or Cajun dipping sauce?" "My Queen would do that for me? In that case, regular is fine. We will do the Cajun one another day." Bobby answers. "It won't take me long, and yes." Tynie admits as the plan for their last meal today was made final. As they eventually leave that room arm-in arm Bobby takes up her personal phone to make the order as she slinks away to complete her promise. Not even half an hour later, a batch of Tynie's breadsticks is given Bobby, as she frets "Hope ya like em." Reaching out halfway for them, Bobby stops dead in his own tracks before saying "Honey, I will. Don't doubt that, remember those worries are bashes upon our love." Tynie nods, setting the batch which was in a bowl down with the sauce next to it, turning away just as the door was knocked upon.

The pizza guy then arrived and insisted upon not having Tynie pay, saying "I heard about your project, my boss is Petri and he said NEVER to charge you two. Just obeying orders." "You have a good night." Tynie says, slipping a fifty into the pizza guys hand before mouthing "I insist." The pizza guy leaves as Tynie tries to balance the pizzas on one arm to lock up with the other. Bobby has made it behind her unknown to Tynie, handling the lockup while not changing where he stood by much.

Walking her back to the couch, Bobby winds up taking the pizza boxes from his wife as she sits onto the couch slowly. Taking the lighter for their candle from her end table drawer without moving the letter, Bobby makes the living room have a more intimately romantic aura the second he slides the lighter back snapping his fingers. They share the breadsticks in as many lovey-dovey ways which could be conjured up by the two, the pizza following suit.

One last kiss while eating bestowed each by the other, Tynie says as it dispels with a huge smile. "Hells bells the bullshit made our moves hotter!" "The ultimate way to get back at them is for us to be happy, and you're damn right!" Bobby smilingly retorts.

Neither one in the mood to watch movies, they return to just holding each other in silence as the candle was blown out by Tynie, her fingers snapped lightly. The room made dimly lighted with that, Bobby cheers "Never knew that feature could work like that!" She blurts back "I didn't either, just enjoy it!" They do, each one melting into the other's arms. Tynie's personal phone was set down by Bobby when she was in the kitchen, and not once did any of those devices go off again. "I love you so fucking much!" Tynie slurs out contently. "As I you!" Bobby answers in the precise tone he obtained. The night droned on for a time in the exacting silence they'd occasionally basked in, Tynie finally dozing off in Bobby's arms.

That hold was only violated to get their phones, and somehow that was managed without Tynie being moved much. Her purse loaded, Bobby slinks it to her arms as she is charioted to their bed. Babying his wife's frame into the bed, Tynie awakens as her back hits the mattress.

A slight rolling over made by Tynie to make one last check of her sugars, Bobby has the rest of her purse unloaded with every phone set as always. Her levels are again damned good, and that kit is laid up as ready to travel before she resumes lying as Bobby set her. Bobby leaping into bed next to his wife, an attempt at her stunt jumps made impresses Tynie greatly. "Excellent form sexy!" "I have a to-die-for hot teacher on that one!" He brags as they kiss with an insanely wild depth.

In the back of Tynie's dome as that is enjoyed by each, an awareness rears its head. The evils shot at the pair by bullshitters were motives to dissolve them, only to cause the couple to strengthen their bonds and love. Educated by Bobby earlier in that and other things, Tynie taught a few things herself.

The learnings were shared with a young one who'd been shot an ultimatum like those Tynie once dealt with herself, Bobby showing an intellectual prowess in it's handling on her behalf. She bet her last breath he knew she went through that kind of thing, taking over the way it was dealt with so she'd not be hurt. From the rears of Bobby's mind, every last wager that Tynie's mind made was proven. He did that not only to impress her but to show that he too will have the backs of those who matter.

Tariyu's worries over disturbing them were actually unwarranted given how Bobby was aware of Tynie's heart's nature. Jamyjah was crude in what she did, as were the letter signers, and this pair could give less than an eighth of a shit about them now. They broke off the kiss and Bobby admits "I handled Tariyu's situation for the most part because my heart told me my baby's been too close to that particular fire before." Tynie confirms "I have, and thank you. Let's not discuss that any further, you said it yourself, that's too much an honor of what they did. As for the letter, I covered it because of the fact my baby's heart was shattered and enraged by it. Didn't want anything done hastily and figured that'd be a good time to show you just how the legal side of my mind works." "Thank you baby. Again that goes no further talked about, just as you asked with the Tariyu thing."

The others were not available, given they'd shut off their phones to be left in private. Greyg's being a snot helped these two discover that the attempted adversities blared in their direction would bring about rewards. Romances given each, alongside new learnings made this day actually rocked in new means.

The phones of everyone else not on for the bulk of that day, each one secretly prayed Sasha was alright. As if on cue, they mass texted each other to check on that, getting their prayers answered as all their days ended. Tynie's personal phone was used in the last communication with their loved ones, then set back down to charge alongside her practice phone.

"Today has been a new kind of kickass." Tynie slurs out with an elated purr. "Sure has, and the best part is we get to end it together, each one of us in our favorite place." Bobby returns. Their hearts had been in recurrent communication with the pair's heavenly observers, their souls being the conduit of such. Those who keep eyes on them and their loved ones from above already knowing it all, a peace abounds them as the nightly tight cuddle begins.

Tynie slips the covers over Bobby as they say the last "Love you" for that day. Sleep arrived soon after, both smiling as the snuggle is tightened through their slumber.

Even when being romantic and having occasional disruptions, they got to learn about each other. That served not only to teach, but as an enhancement of their love. Paradise found an unexpected means to grow for them…


	32. Ch 32

Title Celebrations

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the rest are mine.

Halfway through the following morning, Bobby and Tynie awaken at the same time, arising from the bed as they had woken up spooning from the shared snuggle when they slept. Smiling from ear-to-ear Tynie slurs out although half awake "Love my baby." "Love my baby too." Bobby answers matching everything he was given expression and tone-wise. They walk over to get her phones and diabetic kit loaded into the purse before doing the same with Bobby's, arm-in-arm. "Today is fucking huge for many of our loved ones, so many engagements." Tynie worried with still a proud tone. "You relax on the prep for that party lover, bet I will be too!" Bobby mentions trying to end the worry in his wife's voice. The move which was magical against Tynie's concerns was Bobby taking her closer to himself before dipping her while giving a kiss. Bringing herself back to equal footing level with him as best she could, Tynie clung to his shoulders tightly.

They wind up breaking from the kiss a while later, Tynie left unable to speak. Bobby knows damned well how eloquently tongued his wife is when it comes to running at the mouth, so when this hits, he's surprised. The euphoria of their morning love display is broken off by Tynie's personal phone going off. The others were wondering if an evening party for the engagements was alright, texting her. Confirming that in a reply, that device is slid back into Tynie's purse. Tynie's practice phone hasn't gone off since she got wind of the red tape trailing the settlement checks, everyone awaiting that to be done before bothering her, which was perfectly alright with Tynie.

"Well we have a few hours alone, sexy. The others want their celebration started around dusk. Talk about romantic." Tynie informs giggling. "That is romantic and it works with me!" Bobby chuckled in reply. Tynie decides right then and there to show her man what she's made of with new moves, kissing Bobby while trying to make his knees weak at the same time. It works, because mid-kiss Bobby's knees buckle abit, Tynie picking up the slack in terms of holding them upright.

Leading them to the kitchen while not obstructing the kiss, Tynie also shows off her ability to navigate both their home and Bobby's mouth at the same time. Dropping her man off by the kitchen bar, that smooch dissolves by Tynie pecking his lips and then both cheeks before making them breakfast. A glance over her shoulder and Tynie notices Bobby's unable to talk and smiling. "Still got it." She brags turning away to get that done. "Ya never lost it, not with me anyhow." Bobby mutters out finally. Two cappuccinos made, and a new breakfast idea slams Tynie in the head.

She'd heard what Bobby said, and the blush he gets when Tynie looks into his eyes again briefly proves that. Twenty minutes later, their breakfast is made and halfway cleared from when Bobby stops her. "Baby... I'll get that part. You come be with me. Please." He asks. Taking the food up to them both, Tynie complies smilingly. Apparently Bobby's Italian side rubbed off on her, because the next thing he sees is a breakfast in that style fit for a King.

Escorting her to the couch, Bobby takes away their plates as to get his woman to relax. Sitting down together, nothing else is said until the meal is consumed. "Like I said earlier, baby hasn't lost her touch. Hell, it's been enhanced if anything!" Bobby brags. Squeaking out in proud embarrassment, Tynie answers "Thanks baby." Tynie's purse had been taken off her arm by Bobby prior to her getting the meal made, and he unloads it against the coffee table top as soon as the meal's dishes are set aside. Checking her sugars, Tynie is actually a smidge high but that's figured upon the sweetness of the meal.

That kit repacked, she tries to get rid of the dishes, getting a shot of Bobby's best lost pup look. Relenting, Tynie stretches out, wondering why Bobby won't let her do much in silence. Having everything in the dishwasher and that running, Bobby returns to her with a surprise. Kneeling to her, his left arm brought from behind him reveals a big box of her favorite cherries: Chocolate covered with caramel wrapped on them under the chocolate layers. "Oh Bobby..." She peeps out stunned, taking that from him slowly. Folding her knees closely to herself, Tynie then makes room for him on the couch. He slinks an arm around her right before that box is torn into.

Somehow, Tynie finds a way to devour those cherries and tease Bobby a little, finding out whenever a sigh leaves his lips. He gets some from her, because a part of Tynie felt like a hog eating those without him having a share. Evidently Bobby was hell-bent on giving exactly as he got, that much made true by every aspect of those cherries getting eaten being in a sense ping-ponged reactions.

"Now to find something my man likes that I can be a snot about in terms of surprising him." Tynie thinks to herself. What Bobby hears though is "Hey Lovie, what can I give or do in order to get the reply you did with these?" Taking a few minutes to think over that question, Bobby head tilts for the first time not out of confusion. His arm from around Tynie pulls her into his ear as this answer is given "Let it just hit you. Don't try to plan it. Don't worry about making that happen right away." "Deal." She whispers back as the box of chocolates is stashed into the mini-fridge, well what's left of them. "The past few days were beyond fucking EPIC! My man totally redefined and bettered my paradise." Tynie lets out gently. "As did my woman, and you are so right on that about the past few days!" Bobby retorts.

Tynie's personal phone goes off again, and it's Tariyu asking "Guys, I am wondering. Given how Jamyjah did me over the past couple days: would it be wrong of me to say that tonight's party is family only and I am going solely because my restaurant is catering it?" "Not at all... but why ya asking" Tynie shoots back. "Grandfather says that how Jamyjah did me you two'd not be too cool about her being there and I want, I believe it's called an alibi. Jamyjah hasn't bothered to contact me but I want to be ready in case she does."

"Little man, Tao was right. It's not an alibi when someone speaks truth on my name. Bobby's right behind me on this. Jamyjah is NOT welcome in my home after how she did you. Tell Tao for me, OK?" Tynie plots. From the background Tao shouts "Figured as much!" Bobby adds in "Tao, we may need to meet up before the party. I think it's time to help Tariyu get rid of Jamyjah. She's done too much to him, bullshit wise." Tao's answer "I can be there in two hours, I agree. She hasn't even called to check on Tariyu or anything." Bobby replies before they hang up "See ya then!"

"That little Jamyjah BITCH hurt my Young One. I do NOT want her here. I want Tariyu freed of her. Baby tell me that's about to happen…" Tynie howls. "Yep, Tao and Tariyu are coming over in two hours. The rest of Tao's staffers will be here an hour before dusk I imagine to prep things." Bobby answers, sating Tynie's rage urgently. "Poor Tariyu, he liked her. He gave her his all and got done BOGUSLY. I got to find a way to make him smile... somehow." Tynie cries still reveling in bits of anger. "He will be happy, Tariyu had backup on this... us and don't you worry honey." Bobby consoles as tears of rage and hurt hit his top from Tynie's eyes.

"Wait, do ya think that little Tariyu would mind giving TreMarkis a break on serving Sasha. They really dug that at the wedding, we could say it's a way for him to see how people who respectfully love each other act to one another. Ya think that'll fly?" Tynie poses. "Worth the shot." Bobby answers. Tynie's phone still in Bobby's hands, a text from Tariyu pretty much sends what Tynie wondered about.

Tariyu insisted on serving not only Sasha but the other ladies too, figuring he'd see firsthand how real love and respect in relationships is. Tynie's answer "Little man, you just try to have fun doing that" Tariyu agrees and that device is set down. "Shit on a stick! Tariyu can read minds!" Tynie laughs. Bobby already knowing what she meant by that laughs with her.

"Baby, I am going to have Tao call Jamyjah's mom or whomever has custody of her from my practice phone. I will just need to figure out how to set "Tynie Goren Attorney at Law" as my caller ID on that and then those two talk. If Tao gets hung up on or disrespected, then the other party answers to ME!" Tynie plans, ending that on a firm note. Her practice phone taken up by Bobby, what was needed to be set up already done before Tynie gets her hands on it. "You sweet little sneak!" Tynie says as he gets slammed back for a kiss. That dispelled, Bobby says proudly "Tariyu already has a good way to handle his hurt if ya think about it. Turning that into a cause to help others, even if it's just for a party, he musta learned that from my Lovie." Her right hand raced to her heart covering it, Tynie purrs out "Ya got that right."

They snuggle up right through the first hour of waiting for Tao before getting dressed. The couple basically fly through that in case Tao was early, making it back to the couch in twenty minutes. Turns out Tao has an earliness habit, Tynie learning that as the door is knocked on. Her racing to meet him and open the house, Bobby gets a damn good breeze from the second she releases the hand held on the way there. Tao and Tariyu let inside, the home is locked up. Those two find seats right by Bobby, and right away Tynie sees Tariyu's brave face is a total front. "Little man, come here…" She calls out, as yet again Bobby gets a breeze when Tariyu darts into his mentor's lap. Breaking down in torrential tears, Tariyu is unable to explain in words what's up.

"Little man, you relax in my lap. Bobby, Tao and I got this. You won't hurt from Jamyjah's bullshit for long." Tao nods saying "Tariyu, I sanctioned every obscenity you will hear. I agree with whatever they have planned." Tariyu nods wondering under his breath "How'd ya know my bravery was faked Tynie?" "Little man, I have been there so many times it'd scare God shitless." Tynie eludes. Tao hears that, looking at Bobby for confirmation. "She's FAR from joking." Bobby whispers at Tao, Tynie's line concreted.

Tynie then takes up her practice phone, saying "Tao, call Jamyjah's mama or whomever has custody. Tell her you thought about it and don't want Tariyu around her. Also drop what Jamyjah did to Tariyu. If you get cussed out or hung up on, hand me that phone. At that juncture every male within the sight of my face and sound of my voice is to sit back and not say a thing!" Tynie explains ending in a ferocious tone.

Tao arises to do as requested, concurring "Definitely." Bobby and Tariyu look at Tynie after the "every male" Line stunned. "I got to fly this one solo for it to work right, as far as the call is concerned. Tariyu's done enough just enduring this, and I will need my practice's head of security rested incase shit hits the fan later in person. Tao already has his hands full with Tariyu and the bullshit's aftermath." Tynie clarifies.

Tao's trying repeatedly to explain his decision to Jamyjah's mom as that happened, only to get called a racist and hung up on. "It's show time Tynie." Tao howls. Tariyu leaps from Tynie's lap whispering to Bobby as he readjusts how he was on the couch "By the way, the show time thing is a code. It's Grandfather's way of saying, pardon my language, and kick the fuck out of them.." Bobby nods "Duly noted, language pardoned." Tariyu nods replying "Thanks."

Heading for the liquor and soda from the mini-fridge, four drinks are readied by Bobby as Tynie gets ahold of the mother. "Listen, you've been dishonorable to TWO of my clients. I will ONLY SAY THIS ONCE: Tao is Tariyu's legal guardian and CAN say who he's around and not by. That is NOT racist, it's FEDERAL LAW for kid custody! I am their attorney and I SWEAR TO WHATEVER CHRIST YOU BELIEVE IN If you or Jamyjah EVER bother them again I will have your great-great grandkids SWIMMING IN COURTDATES! I WILL FIND OUT IF THAT HAPPENS TOO, YA GOT ME?! If you think for ONE HOT SPLIT NANOSECOND that I am kidding: TRY IT!" Tynie commands. The mother basically answers that she took notes and Jamyjah will never bother Tariyu again. "Not good enough, you didn't cover yourself. Jamyjah could have ya play messenger, still going to cause your posterity's posterity a shit ton of court dates." Tynie demands. "As you wish, we are over." The mother answers hanging up.

Tariyu takes his soda as Tao hands Tynie her hard liquor, the practice phone getting set down before Tynie plops onto the couch. "Yeah Tao, you heard what to do right?" She poses. "Yep. I know the rules, call you day or night. Same with Tariyu on this one." Tao answers. "Tynie I'm curious, how can you make someone's great-great grandkids swim in court dates?" Tariyu poses. "Simple little man, she played the racist card.. I can always trump that with hate crimes and harassment laws. The future of her family would likely do as she did so.. Put two and two together." Tynie answers, obtaining a nod from Tariyu. "How'd you know I was Tariyu's legal guardian?" Tao asks. "Everything he does he clears with you." Tynie replies.

Bobby gets this in his ear "Tariyu's parents abandoned him as a baby, I straight up adopted him. Tariyu's parents wanted drugs over him. He doesn't even ask about them." Bobby taps Tynie on the shoulder to relay that, getting a nod from her.

Taryiu had silently sipped his soda when an epiphany train wrecks into his head. "I have a new reason to be happy. I have been, I believe the term is liberated, from undue pain. I had great backup on that, but still." The other three hear muttered out. "You sure do little man! Great Attitude too!" Tynie yelps. Tynie and Bobby already concurred to keep Tariyu's past secret until the right time to brief the others, which was FAR from that day.

The adults drinks handled, Tariyu tries his hand at clearing that, getting stopped by Tynie, whom objects "Little man, I love ya for this, but I do NOT want you handling glasses that had alcohol in them til you can join us in drinking it. Call me old school or crazy for that if ya want Tao, but that's not cool with my comfort zones." Tao adds "I agree with it, old school as it may be." The glasses and soda bottle taken care of as that last line is said, Tynie resumes relaxing with the others. The caterer staff from Tao's arrives, him answering the door for them.

"Oh and with my entire staff here over the next two Saturdays for parties, I have the restaurant shut down. Bobby already knows why." Tao announces. "Yeah, he told me." Tynie mentions. Tariyu laughs "I know this is crude of me, but these laughs are needed. Jamyjah thought she had me done in with that choice over her, she's the one who messed up!" Bobby chimes in "It isn't messed up or crude to be happy, especially when you're right!"

One of Tao's new staffers approaches Tynie saying "I am Jamyjah's aunt, I know I'm going to lose my job over this but you're a racist bitch for what you did!" Turning to the others Tynie bellows "HERE IS A FINE EXAMPLE OF SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER RETURN HERE! SHE HAS BEEN FIRED AND MY MAN WILL TOSS HER OFF MY PROPERTY LITERALLY!" Bobby leaps at that utterance, making very well of what he was basically ordered to do. The aunt is taken out to the cars, told to show Bobby which one was hers, and pretty much shoved inside. She drives off in a huff as Bobby returns to everyone else.

"Tao, before you send her that final check, have it set to where she hasta sign for it, have her pink slip in the same envelope. Make her a trespasser to your restaurant too!" Tynie orders. "Done!" Tao answers.

The other staffers saw that, keeping quiet as everything was set up because they knew DAMN well NOT to step to Tynie after what happened. Tariyu laughs again "Bobby, take no dishonor in this but your wife seriously kicks ass!" Bobby laughs with him "None taken!"

Tariyu then walks up to the other staffers, calling them around him "Listen y'all. I am serving all of Tynie's guests foodwise. Any alcohol is to be handled by people here over 21, Tynie's orders." The staffers nod and hug him in agreement, ending that talk as Tariyu goes back to the couch. "He sounds like me!" Tynie elates.

Bruno and Rose arrive then, with Charlie and Nessa, Gary and Jesia in tow. Those six find seats as TreMarion and Lysa, TreMarkis and Sasha, then Steve and Treena show up. Every couple drove separately but showed up pretty much as if cued for timing. Tariyu walks up on them declaring "Hey guys, before ya ask why I'm so dang happy.. Tynie and Bobby with the help of grandfather got me out of a WICKED jam with someone who was, I believe Tynie's term is BOGUS, to me." The other couples laugh at that, all aware in their own rights to what code that was meant as. Tao chimes in "He DOES sound like you Tynie!" Even the staffers burst into chuckles at that, each party at last ready to do just that: party.

Nessa announces "I love Tynie for getting my catering business remodeled, and have decided to sell it. Charlie says he'll take care of me financially, and I figure it's someone else's shot to have their own business." Charlie worries "Baby, that wasn't a line. I Meant it." Nessa clarifies "I know ya did baby, that's what made my decision for this easier." Tynie cheers "Congrats, and Steve is to handle that for ya." Steve adds in "Wouldn't have it any other way!"

Gary's turn for an announcement "I found a company that I'm going to have Steve check into. My restaurant could either be remodeled or rebuilt. The rebuild being cheaper." "Steve, you're going to be slammed dude.. Expect another vacation on me!" Tynie blurts. Steve nods, knowing full well better than to dispute that at the moment. Tariyu walks up to all the ladies asking if they needed anything, only getting confirmed by Sasha and Nessa for sodas that time.

"Little man wasn't playing." Tynie mutters. Staffers serving everyone their first round of food stops any conversations for a good slice of that part to the day, everyone eating as soon as those individuals sat down with their own area cleared off by staffers ending their meal, rings are flaunted and squealed over by every person close to Tynie after she starts that wave. "Daddy I'm so happy for ya!" TreMarion learns from both his kids at the same time.

Rose noticing there's no music on, changes that about as fast as Tynie would. A lone pair of staffers goes about to handle the bartend aspect of the party, giving Tynie a shot to check her sugars again. Going back to her typical golden levels, that kit is put away. All the drinks are handled then by Tariyu and the staffers until all of them leave, all of them keeping in tune with Tariyu's plans on that.

Steve walks up on Tynie who shows him the letter they got yesterday, envelope too. "I'll take care of this shit top of business Monday. I know you.. Consider this you shaking my hand and flipping me off at the same time." He whispers stashing that into a new briefcase, one with an follows him doing that with "Yep."

Heading back to their loves, Tynie and Steve dispel the close talk without another peep. Sasha rubs her belly, in her own way telling the baby there's new happiness in the family. "I'm fine Tynie, before ya go there. TreMarkis and TreMarion kept me off my feet as much as possible." Sasha whispers seeing Tynie sitting down before yelling "IT'S TWINS! ONE BOY AND ONE GIRL! TYNIE, STEVE, AND BOBBY YOU ALL HAVE NAMESAKES!"

A communal rush of applause, as Tynie, Steve, and Bobby all mutter "Oh my God.." Tariyu walks straight up to TreMarkis saying "I know she's your wife, but I want you aware please that when I am here: You are to relax with her. I mean with babies have a really stubborn cousin!" TreMarkis counters "I will take the offer on one catch, no hurting yourself trying to be as stubborn as my sister in terms of carrying everything if it's a lot of stuff." Tariyu hugs TreMarkis, sealing that deal. Sasha pets her belly saying "You two have a cousin Tariyu and Uncle Tao; both are great guys. They love ya already." Tao walks up on Sasha adding "What my grandson said covers me too!" Tao's staffers lined behind him chime in "CONGRATS!" Everyone returned to seating, smaller chats begin, mainly about the news with Sasha.

"That's it, I am so setting up trusts for half their college costs! TreMarkis and I have that dealt with." Tynie purrs at Bobby. "Another day lovie, relax tonight." Bobby amends, pretty much agreeing to the plan. Sasha makes one more thing known "I am not high risk though, just on more restrictions with travel and being on my feet. TreMarkis and I may not stay too late because of it."

Tariyu chimes "I know I may catch crap for this, but I say for us all. Tynie'd be upset if ya disobeyed the doctor, and I hope you enjoy as much of tonight as ya can. Call me and Grandfather if ya need ANYTHING. Same as ya would Tynie." Tao's number then given to TreMarkis, that deal is finalized in another hug.

"Little man, I will tell ya when you're about to catch crap. Until then if ya want to take a shot at speaking for us all. Go for it, OK?" Tynie admonishes delicately. Tariyu replies "Got it!"

Given another soda when everyone else has their drinks refilled Tariyu asks "Hey y'all, can I have your attention for a moment?" Drop-dead silence hits like a tidal wave across the house, everyone else there granting the request. "Before the bulk of you got here Tynie, Bobby, and Grandfather showed me in a way I least expected what love is. You all backed it in your own ways, betcha didn't know that til now. Anyways, I made a mistake with a girl about my age. She was very bad for me and showed it, the three I named covering me like black on Tynie's biker jacket. I love them as I do you for those other couples here, I hope you accept me as my heart accepts you: as blood!" Tariyu toasts out nervously. "IT'S A DEAL LITTLE MAN!" The other couples shout back happily. The staffers cheer that without words, happier than hell that their boss's little one was back to his cheerful self.

The middle lines of that toast hitting the other couples, a train of folks line up to hug Tariyu. "Little man, sorry ya went through will have better someday. Trust us." Repeated through the train, Sasha adding "Think of it like this: You can now focus on being stubborn for your cousins." Tariyu refusing to let Sasha come to her feet for that, hugs her lightly, kissing her belly before backing off. "I think that was a deal-sealer." TreMarkis whispers, getting a nod from Tariyu.

Tynie walks up to Tariyu, picking him off the ground with a hug and spin before he is laid onto the couch by she and Bobby. "I'd call you Aunt Tynie right now, but given what ya had to do earlier, I don't want something bad to hit your legal practice. Forgive me.." Tariyu whispers. "Little man, I am totally cool with that." Tynie replies hugging him before gathering Bobby into her arms. Nessa chimes in "Is it just me or does Little Man sound like Tynie?" "HE DOES!" The other parties in the house add, laughing and proud. Tariyu officially had a new nickname, one that will stick with him for the rest of his life, given how stubborn-hearted his new family is.

Another round of food given out by the staffers since Sasha may leave early, the party goes on for a time in chitchat, couple's snuggling, occasional sipping of drinks, and total enjoyment. No one asked anyone else how the proposals happened, every couple there deeming that confidential even without mentioning it.

Every aspect of cleanup handled just as it was with the last round, except with a new peace aura in the house. Jesia mentions "I already know I risk catching crap for this, but I don't want Tao or Tariyu feeling out of place by us couples showing love with a lot of romantic kisses and such. Especially Tariyu because it sounds like he's been through hell." Tariyu leaps at that "Jesia, you do NOT withhold affections from your man on account of me and Grandfather. I know you mean well and I love ya like mad for it, but Grandfather'd back me on this: That's not cool at all." Tao affirms "He's not lying on my name.."

The men basically attacked by their women as that last line ceases, Tariyu and Tao get their wish. "Grandfather forgive me for tagging you in that. I didn't get your OK." Tariyu apologizes quietly. "Tynie done told you when to worry about catching crap. I agree with her, no need for remorse. "Tao answers ending that.

The women getting their romance "Attack" returned in kind, a new silence abounded that part of Tynie's house, one of celebrating love. Tariyu mutters "Thank god for everyone here. I owe them so much, especially Tynie and Bobby." Tao whispers at him "Those two didn't think so. Love that's real has NO debts, no couple here will allow ya to try paying those two back.. neither will my staffers.."

The head staffer hears that, kneeling to Tariyu as this is said lowly "Little Man, I will help these other guys teach you what love is and isn't; if that doesn't cost me my job.." Tao kneels in kind saying "It won't. Thanks for the back up." Those three arise as the kisses end, Tynie realizing she and Tao didn't bow to one another earlier. Coming to her feet she says "Beautiful Elder Tao, I am sorry for delaying this." A bow given Tao before the others, She gets back as Tao bows "I totally understand, no need for sorry." The other couples knew what that meant, saying not a word as it hit.

Tynie's practice phone breaches the silence in that aftermath, getting taken into another room before answered. Jamyjah's mom called again saying she is taking Jamyjah to Idaho with her new husband. She'd eloped after their last conversation and he has a job out there waiting. Tariyu, Tao, and Tynie will never again hear from them. "GOOD!" Tynie howls lowly before hanging up on the mother. "LITTLE MAN HAS A NEW REASON TO PARTY! THE GIRL WHO WAS EVIL FOR HIM IS OFFICIALLY AND PERMANENTLY GONE!" Tynie yells from the throughway to the living room as she makes way to the couch. Her practice phone set down and sugars checked, again excellent ranged, everything is laid into her purse. Bobby's phone and her personal phone scored up in that happening, all are set to vibrate as to not bother the group again.

Everyone has drinks rushed to them by the staffers, as those people wait for the OK to join in. "Since y'all are on the clock, sodas only. I don't want one of ya catching a D.W.I. while on shift for Tao." Tynie admonishes, as each individual there raises their beverage to the air in a silent toast to what Tynie'd bellowed. Tariyu was confused, but chose then to party and find out later.

"Little man, Jamyjah's leaving New York because her mama married some guy today who has a job in Idaho. You'll never deal with her and that B.S. again. From her anyways!" Tynie advises in Tariyu's ear. Tariyu's elated yelp got that word to all other parties there, everyone laughing in celebration. "It's pretty sweet, this party was intended to celebrate engagements and yet we got to party for someone who's been a gentleman to us since we met. I speak for the other couples when I say that made today's party kick more ass and take more names!" Sasha announces. "AMEN SISTER!" Everyone else adds loudly.

Sasha's lines killed Tariyu's concerns on that, ones only he knew existed, or so his heart believed. An aura of "How the hell did y'all know I was worried about that?" encircled the couples, originating from Little Man, getting booted from the home with every smile shown in that part of Tynie's home.

Tao walks up to Steve asking "I hate to add to your already slammed docket but can you handle a firing and final check for my grandson's ex little lady's aunt?" Steve refutes "It's done man. I will do that Monday after I handle something for Tynie." Steve arises and bows to Tao as he saw Tynie do, getting that in return. Sasha asks "Tao, can I stick to hugging you until I give birth? I don't mean to dishonor the meaning of the bows, but I don't want to be on my feet too much given doctor's orders." Tao walks up to her admitting "I was just going to tell you to do that."

Steve sitting again next to Treena, Sasha opens her arms for a hug from Tao. That ends soon, and Tao says "I think it's about time for Sasha to get some sleep. She hugged me and I sensed her fatigue. I mean no dishonor in that." TreMarkis objects "Tao, you read my mind. No dishonor taken."

Arising with Sasha in his arms, Tariyu bolts to the door, insisting on escorting them out. Tynie follows him breaking Bobby's hold on her gently given the darkness outside and his smallness, walking Tariyu back inside when Sasha's ride disappears from sight.

The staffers all clean up their dishes from the party, leaving the food in disposable bowls before they too depart. Bows all around, that troupe escorts themselves out as to let the remaining couples have relaxation.

Rose walks up to Tariyu, saying "Little man, welcome to the family. If you need anything, get my number from Steve or Tao and keep calling it til ya get me or Bruno." Tao says "We shall. I have your number, Steve hooked me up.. Thanks." All remaining couples snuggled up, Tariyu ceases "I have loved it here tonight, Grandfather and I must leave though. We have staffers to meet and pay for the catering." Tynie breaks her hold on Bobby to escort them out, telling Tao "Be safe." That car leaves the property in a flash before Tynie's home is secured by her upon returning inside.

Treena and Steve are next to go home, her saying "We love you but my man has a slammed Monday ahead of him. Want my honey to get some sleep for that.." Steve chimes in "Tynie, I have a key. I will lock up behind us, later guys!" That pair gone just as Tao left, the home only having a few of the partiers still inside now.

Charlie and Nessa move to where Steve and Treena were, cuddling while starting a love-display fest amongst the remaining folks in that room. Moaning out in romance, every pair basks in the heat of their moves upon each other.

After that breaks off Lysa and TreMarion leave, Lysa saying "Love ya guys. Thanks Tynie. We'll see ourselves out, night." Tynie rushes behind them the second Bobby releases her to lock up behind them. Before she can make it back to Bobby, Jesia has Gary by the hand headed out. "Love you guys, see ya. Night!" Those two say as one, with that the front door is opened for their departure. Every couple had nodded in concurrence with the love you's said, returning them wordlessly.

The home locked up for the night, Tynie is at last able to join Bobby on the couch. While Tynie locked up the last time, he had taken care of the leftovers from the party, figuring it best to just get rid of everything since a lot of it had perishable foods inside. Arriving at her hip, Bobby purrs in her ear "I love you." Turning around to meet his eyes, Tynie answers "I love you too."

They head for the couch, Tynie bumping the sound system off with her fingers as she overtook Bobby's side. He snuggles her chest exactly as his pecs always get, nuzzling his wife gently. Her fingers running like wildfire through his curls, Tynie purrs "Awww, it's so cute when you do that." "Now ya know how I feel when you do it." He replies in kind. They laugh as Tynie's cross tattoo jumps wildly, both of them knowing why. "They had Tariyu's back too, now they party in the happy aftermath.." She says lowly with honored pride in the tone to her voice, and with that the jumps stop.

Across town, Tao and Tariyu feel another rush of happiness, their hearts knowing why as their heads were being told of the reasoning. "I got to admit when you said great-great grandkids and swimming in lawsuits, I was amazed." Bobby tells her. "Why's that?" She wonders. "I know my woman kicks every kind of legal ass to exist, I just didn't realize it ran THAT deep!" Bobby relays with a shit-eating grin. "My brilliant and obscenely sexy detective husband couldn't figure that out. Really?" Tynie jokes. Blushing at he hit-on line Tynie modified while resurrecting, Bobby answers with laughter, realizing the wonderment he mentioned had just been knocked out of the park.

It wasn't as late as the two expected, everyone else departing to celebrate in their own ways, Sasha's partying being simplistic: Sleeping in TreMarkis's arms. Given the fact Tynie had all the phones on vibrate, all that would be discovered by her later. True to form as of late, their heavenly observers made damned certain that this couple would be undisturbed until later that night, right around when they went to bed.

"I just want to hold my Studly Kahuno in my arms, nothing more right now." Tynie plots, somehow knowing Bobby wondered what to do next. "Oh and before my man goes there: I'm fine with you being in my lap. In fact I don't want you moving." Bobby hears right before he can ask about his weight bothering her. Bobby moves an arm to her knees, the other around her hips as best could happen with how they were on the couch. "Thank you my King for helping me with Tao and Tariyu." She trails off, still petting his hair. "My Queen, it was no problem. As your husband, it's my job to back you." He answers sighing out happily.

"I've noticed something, we've rekindled petnames; really sweet actually." Bobby mentions. "Totally!" Tynie confirms as she folds herself in half for a kiss. Again being met halfway, Bobby says in actions that he'd rather her not risk hurting herself in the name of keeping him comfortable. That slowly ended, Tynie declares "I know a certain hottie who is more than entitled to a full body massage."

Gathering her up into his arms as the slink away from how he laid across her transpired, Bobby replies "As do I." Her giggling as the walk to their room is made with Tynie in Bobby's arms, the contentment in those maneuvers is broadcast to him. The purse scored up by Tynie's left foot, that gets tossed into her stomach by a flip of that ankle before they leave the living room.

In their room, Bobby slides Tynie onto the bed before unloading her purse, strutting just as she likes. Loud howls and hoots emanating from Tynie basically cheering that display on, Bobby rolls her gingerly to her abdomen. "Ladies are always first." He whispers as the rubdown starts. The second Bobby starts at her shoulders, a yelp through her teeth hits his ears. "Poor baby's been packing a lot of tension. I'll just rid of that." He soothes, taking a stab at the new massage style he got yesterday. "Aw…hell…yeahh.." Tynie groans when his masterful hands eradicate the very tensions from that part of her. Working his way down her back, Bobby keeps getting cheered on by groans similar to that line. "Baby really needed this.." He mentions. "Yes I did, but I know you do too." She shoots back. Making it to the backs of her knees, Bobby hears a seriously loud pop on the left one.

"Ohhhh that felt GOOD!" Tynie howls, basically saying that needed to happen for a good while. The rubdown traveling to her footsoles, giggles erupt when Bobby massages them.

Melted against the bed yet still aware her man needed a massage, Tynie rolls from her abdomen, sliding her person to his edge of the bed before saying "Your turn my Hotness." Assuming the same position she had, Bobby winds up with tension in the same spots she was packing it from. "I will handle this, you just relax." Tynie purrs in his ear as those are eradicated from Bobby's frame. Her turn to massage the backs of his knees gets both to pop, obtaining the same answer she gave him when that went on in her rubdown. Tynie took her sweet ass time in that massage, similar to how he gave his, each one not only rubbing the other down but taking in the muscles each had. Finally arriving at his feet, she makes Bobby giggle like she did, both noting the ticklish spot on one another.

Each one totally mellowing on the bed, Tynie's personal phone vibrates with a mass text saying goodnight and thanks for everything. Tariyu added something to it "Tynie, I love you like an aunt. I won't call you that out of honor for your legal practice though." Confirming that with love in a reply, both of Tynie's phones are set to blasting volume the moment that one is set down. Her sugars checked one last time that day, again excellent in levels, the kit is loaded for travel should that be needed and set alongside her phones.

Bobby does the same with his phone volume when his wife answers the mass text, neither one entrenched in a hold before that text came through.

Bobby picks Tynie up from the bed attaching "Got two last surprises for my wife for today." Charioting her to the shower, Tynie's set down just long enough for a bubble bath to be drawn. Settling her into it, Bobby taunts "You just relax my Gorgeous. I'll be back." Purring out in contentment, those wishes are soon lived by Tynie. Leaving that room by walking backwards, Bobby goes back to their room to set-up one more thing. A new table with a special three phone port for charging is put together, having a slot to hold Tynie's diabetic kit beside that. Bobby puts the new table in place of his end table, moving that to a wall between their closets.

The handcuffs which were once in that end table drawer are moved to the new table's drawer, all done in perpetual silence. Tynie is soaking in the warm bubbles, moaning out in pure enjoyment as all that was managed, Bobby meeting her soon after. She arises to be at his hip, unplugging the drain with her toes as a towel is given her. As Tynie's drying off, Bobby advises "I have a surprise set up. Don't check it out til I get in the babe." "I'd never wreck one of my Hotness's surprises like that!" She answers smilingly prior to admitting. "I have one myself actually, be right back."

Leaving that room so Bobby could shower, also walking backwards, Tynie soon makes good on that last item implied. The bedroom's sound system was not up to Tynie's par speaker-wise and she got tired of not knowing who was calling til after damn near leaping from her skin when their phones went off, all of those situations getting changed as Bobby was distracted.

Nothing said, Tynie prayed he'd like it all as the finishing touches to the entertainment center are made. She ends that set-up just as Bobby shuts the shower off, running to meet up with him. Taking her man by the arm, they go back to the bed closely. The two plopping onto the mattress simultaneously, they half-cuddle before saying as one "You first!"

Bobby leans back so Tynie's surprise is presented before his, her squealing out as it's seen. "Baby, that's sweet. Thank you!" Taking her practice phone to show Bobby his in one move, she says "Don't answer it, and trust me." His phone called, the TV turns itself on, and the sound of his ringtone through new speakers as her practice's caller ID is scrawled across the TV screen. "Whoa! Honey this rocks!" He brags as she hangs up her practice phone. Setting that back in the new charger port the sound dies from the new system add ons to the bedroom's entertainment center and Bobby's phone, Tynie slips in for a kiss.

Breaking off from that later, they inquire simultaneously "How'd ya rig this?!" "I told ya I could set-up an entertainment center. I was a bit of a sneak and had new speakers sent here, when I bolted off to answer the phone earlier I had them sent into this room. That's what took me so long to get back to the others. As for the new caller ID I put that app on all three phones when you weren't looking. Apparently the TV and entertainment center are compatible with it. Honestly, I am fed up with damn near leaping out my skin when people call first thing in the morning. After the phone that's ringing either goes to voicemail or is answered the entertainment center shuts itself down totally." Tynie replies first.

"I was a sneak too, the last time we were shopping I got this port for our phones. I had it settled against the inside pocket of my jacket from that day til now. Figured my baby was tired of having to cross the bed to get the phones when we leave." Bobby confesses.

"You really get me!" They say as one, yet again as a tight cuddle. He and Tynie take turns nuzzling each other's chests this time, using that to symbolize their loving gratitude for everything they've shared to this point. Finishing many rounds of mutual chest nuzzling, the two leap into each other's arms for more kisses.

Smaller in depth than the ones shared earlier, that allowing Tynie and Bobby to stare lovingly into each other's eyes more often. Bobby says when the smooches end for a moment "These new love displays. so HOT!" "Definitely!" Tynie agrees, heading in for a kiss so hot that the core of a volcano erupting in Hell doesn't have shit on it. Bobby is floored, trying his hand at making damned sure the power of that affection is returned not only in intensity of heat but wildness of display returned.

Taking a really good while to dissipate from that, the couple mouth "Damn.." Laying back, Bobby takes Tynie into his arms, basically tackling her against his person. She was elated at that, squealing out in kind to the showing of his strength she'd just gotten. "If we make things any hotter Hell itself is fixin to be a glacier!" Tynie brags. "My motives exactly." He considers.

Doing a bit of her husband's trademark lean, Tynie stares into Bobby's eyes and wonders "Babe, what was meant by that?" "Only that my woman deserves top of the line EVERYTHING, and that I know you like making things hot for me. Honey, you are more than entitled to the same. Besides, the hotter it gets, the happier we both are." Bobby explains ending in a sultry purr. "Oohh hottie, the way you think I love it!" Tynie elates, just as Bobby ended his answer.

Both were still sated intimately from the days before, so in lieu of making love a deep kiss is shared. Tynie takes up the covers with her toes as that kiss traverses their mouths, tossing them over the two with a couple flips of her left leg. Bobby feels the rush of a breeze abruptly against them both, witnessing his woman use a new way to get them covered.

Taking her left leg into his by a slight pinning, the cuddle Bobby's giving Tynie is tightened as she hears "Impressive." "All in the name of keeping my Hot Kahuno happy." She replies modestly. "Now babe, what was meant by that?" He wonders. "You're hell-bent on keeping me happy, each of us getting things hotter whenever we can. I figured as long as I can show off my flexibilities, may as well use em to get to see that heart-melting smile." Tynie answers. "My smile melts your heart." Bobby trails off stunned. "Yes, I just wish my smile did that to you." She replies.

Her hand gathered up by his aimed at his heartbeat, Bobby returns "It does baby. Seriously, I swear that on the last beat of this." Tynie nods slowly, hoping her last answer didn't sting him too badly. "It didn't sting, I was just shocked you didn't know." Bobby whispers as she damn near starts to cry. Her hand's turn to take up his aiming for the heartbeat, Tynie realizes "I know now, should have to begin with. I am sorry lover. I will never doubt anything about us even remotely again. I swear that on the last beat of this."

Holding her tightly as could happen while still letting Tynie breathe, Bobby overrides "No need for sorry, we're fine lover." "We sure are my King." Tynie mutters happily. Tears of elation pass her eyes, Bobby wondering if there was still pain behind them. "Honey, I am not hurting, only happy. My truest self has been exhibited before you, and you didn't bolt. You're still here; I'm still yours. it stuns me all the time." Tynie confesses. "I would rather die than bolt on you. I cannot live without my baby. I don't even wish to ponder my existence without you next to me. I'm honored to be the man who gets to share in your truest self. I love you like THAT, Tynie. I already know you do me." Bobby tells her. "Ohhhhh, As I you. Don't ask me to live without you, don't implore me to ponder my being alone like that. I couldn't do it." Tynie plays out to words.

"We will be together no matter what, and any dealings with us not being at each other's hips in this life will be dealt with at the time. Not now." Bobby finalizes before wondering "What brought these doubts on Beautiful?" "Tariyu's situation, before today. I am happy that you handled the bulk of it. The whole thing burned me deeply, you should know why." Tynie cries onto Bobby's chest. "Shhh…Shhh.. that's all over with now.. I had your back because I knew how that whole thing hurt my perfection." Bobby soothes petting her hair. That consoles Tynie as his heartbeat backs every trailing of her locks." Thank you My Perfection.." She eeks out in happiness, since her doubts and pains just got their asses handed to them by Bobby's love.

"We all had reason to celebrate today, and holy hell I am going to be an aunt and a namesake!" Tynie yelps. " We sure hell. I am going to be an uncle and a namesake!" Bobby celebrates. Their heavenly observers saw everything that went down that their own means each angel loved by Bobby and Tynie's hearts had been backing this pair and those who mattered, such made clear as Tynie and Bobby see a glow on their bedroom's T.V. even though that was off.

The words "We will evermore back you and yours" across the screen just long enough for these two to see it, the whole room then goes dark as this time of night was late and the words vanish. "Another sign, got to admit it was interesting!" They say as one, enwrapped together awaiting the slumber from this day to arrive. Sighing out in a new contentment, Tynie and Bobby don't wait long before each one is fast asleep smiling.

Celebrations of various kinds through the day transpired, a Little Man basically getting a new family.

All those who have parts of Tynie and Bobby's hearts partied in their own ways, all of them elated in the new bonds to be shared and enhanced. Life for those who matter and this couple is in many ways going to get better….


	33. Ch 33

Title: Little Man's New Demonstration

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns all Law and Order characters, all others are mine. "Little Man" Is Tariyu by the way.

The morning after they celebrated for everyone who mattered, Bobby wakes up just before Tynie. Not wishing to disturb her, Bobby tries to slink out of the bed, only to fail when his wife stumbles awake onto him. They'd not gotten too terribly drunk the night before, so immediately Bobby panics. "Baby!" "My kit… need it... hurry." Tynie moans as the only way she could tell him what was wrong. His right arm racing to where the kit was stashed, he checks her levels discovering they are low, damn near dangerously. The next thing gone for is her epi-shooter with the insulin, and Bobby prays one shot will do the trick.

Holding her closely, Tynie melts onto him as the shot slowly takes effect. "Baby, I'm so sorry this scared you. I'm supposed to have this shit on lock. I didn't mean for this." She cries onto his pecs. Bobby whispers "That's what I am here for, to take care of you. It's ok. Yes I got scared, but it's handled now." She kisses where his heartbeat can be felt, not saying a damn word, as her heart prayed that even after awakening like this they'd have a semblance of a decent day.

His right hand slowly trailing through her hair, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek to try and tell her he meant what was whispered. Tynie clung to Bobby as the wait and worry about her levels hit them both, finally raising her head to give him a proper kiss, well by her definition anyhow.

Being very receptive to that, Bobby raises the stakes on it slightly, trying to show love and still be gentle until she showed or told him differently. Splitting off from that, Tynie jokes "Lovie, I won't break THAT easily, I know I'm tiny but JEEZ!" Bobby giggles "I was being gentle on purpose, that being I wanted to keep eyes on you until told to mellow out!" They both burst into laughter as those words leave Bobby's lips, at last able to begin mellowing after Tynie woke up at her worst sugar levels since discovering she was full-blown diabetic.

Tynie's phone went off just then, her personal one, and everyone who matters to them was basically saying they're booked with other plans and won't be by. Tynie replying with just be here next weekend and everyone agreeing, that device is set aside. Bobby saw the texts on the TV after what Tynie set up last night, knowing right off they'd be left perpetually alone.

"So, what does my ever-protective, drop-dead sexy husband wish to do today?" Tynie asks. "Only what my brilliant, amazingly hot, equally as defensive wife wishes." Bobby answers, both with shit-eating grins. Groaning as she slowly left the bed, Bobby learns in that instant Tynie was sore from the first events of that day. "Wait here." He says lowly with a huge smile, heading off to do something just for Tynie.

Half slid back onto the bed; she obeys that request as her eyes scope over the man of her life's body. "Thank you God for bringing me Bobby, I don't even want to THINK what'd happened had I not had his protection, you know when." Tynie prays softly. "Thank you God for allowing me to be the man she has to care for and protect you. Don't ask me what'd happen if she was alone. You know when and why I won't go there." Bobby prays back, each hoping the others prayer was heard nonetheless.

Tynie goes to arise from the bed, only to have Bobby take her into a very tight one-arm hug en route to a rose-petal laiden bubble bath. Sliding into it, Tynie peeps out "Aww baby, this is perfect!" Grinning bigger than life, Bobby insists "You relax and enjoy it. I have a few things planned that are to be discovered afterwards." Leaning back, Tynie uncovers the bubbles are from a special muscle-massage soap, also rose scented. "The little sneak!" She squeals happily. "Learned from the Master." Bobby chimes in, backing out of that room to make good on the things he not-so-clearly mentioned.

Halfway across the house, their breakfast is being ordered as Bobby makes a mad dash around the living room to get the accents to it set up. Still relaxed in the tub, Tynie mutters "I straight up MUST make how I woke up today up to Bobby. I scared the fuck out of him, again." Bobby's in-house errands done, she doesn't even know he heard that until she gets wind "Beauty... you don't have to make a thing up to me. I vowed to be yours REGARDLESS. This morning was just another shot to keep my word."

Turning her head to where that came from like a shot, Bobby appears to her. Exiting the tub same as always, the drain unplugged by her toes, Tynie approaches her man, being wrapped in a towel by him.

"I heard your prayer earlier, love you so much honey." He hears in a soft tone, Tynie showing she still is ashamed about first thing that day. "As I you." Bobby answers before whispering "No shame baby; it's alright." Nodding, Tynie walks with him back to their room neither one speaking again until both are dressed.

"Maybe if I toned up my bod abit my diabetic attacks wouldn't be so intense when my levels go through the damn floor." Tynie wonders waiting for her man. Returning to her Bobby retorts "I'd like to work out with you, actually." The point of Tynie's diabetic attacks being not honored in reply by him, she realizes that wasn't the best reason to work out and shakes her head for even saying it.

"My mouth ran off before my brain could stop it, talk about a ditz moment!" She kids, although admitting her last words about the workout were ill-motived. "Happens to all of us, that doesn't make you a ditz." He replies, taking her by the hand off their bed. Making it to the couch, Bobby sets her down before answering the door. Tariyu being a little snot had insisted on having Tao bring them something to eat, refusing to be paid for it.

"I believe it goes against Tynie's code for family to have debts." Tariyu mentions. Tynie bursts out laughing when that is said, basically confirming it. Tao sees Tynie on the couch walking past his grandkid to check on her, sensing something had been wrong. "Beautiful Elder, my damn diabetes kicked my ass first thing today. Let me greet you properly." Tynie says arising from the couch, only to be gently pushed back onto it. "We're family now, and I believe that means our greeting changes." They hug, as Bobby starts taking the food to the coffee table. Tynie then sees two hearts linked at the left side of that table made out of rose petals. "Aww Bobby..." She purrs softly as he says delicately toned "That's us baby, love you."

Tariyu notices right away they don't have their phones or Tynie's kit, asking "Want me to grab the kit and phones?" Tynie instructs "Master bedroom Bobby's side of the bed. Just unplug the charger port they're on; the kit will come with them given the extra compartment. Be careful." Tariyu blazes past the rest of them making that happen, only stopping to plug the port in by Bobby's end table the second he hit the couch. "Grandfather, what's wrong with Tynie?" Tariyu worries. "Her diabetes was acting up. It's ok now though." Tao resolves. "Little man, can you do me a HUGE favor?" Tynie asks. "ANYTHING." Tariyu replies.

"You focus on the restaurant today with Tao. If I need anything you'll know. Until then just spend time with Tao and the other staffers." Tynie replies, getting knocked back by Tariyu's hug, sealing that deal.

Tao then takes Little Man back to the restaurant, Bobby locking up behind them as Tariyu advises "Bobby, I don't care HOW late it is. Tynie needs ANYTHING, I believe the expression is blow up my phone." "Will do Little Man. Only if you do as Tynie asked." Bobby promises, getting an exact match hug Tynie got prior to Tao and Tariyu totally leaving the property. "Tariyu's worried sick about me, little angel." Tynie says honored yet hurt by Little Man's all-consuming worries over her.

Bobby walks up to his wife sitting beside Tynie saying "You were the same way when he was hurting. He's showing you that he has your back. Let him." "Yes my Love." Tynie forfeits going head long for the food before them. Bobby waits until she is full before getting his share, not intruding on her feast because his heart was still panicking over her levels. She catches the trippin of Bobby's heart, trying to sate it "Honey, I am fine now. My Kahuno had my back when I needed it." He nods, finishing the meal before retorting "Yes my Love."

"It was kind of funny when Tao gently tapped me back onto the couch, didn't see THAT coming!" Tynie laughs. "Nor did I, got to admit that was cool though!" Bobby agrees. "Honey, did Tao and Tariyu just basically adopt us?" She ponders. "Yep!" Bobby answers happily. "SWEET!" The two say at the same time.

"Baby, did you teach Tariyu the phrase blow up my phone?" Bobby asks. "Nope, musta been one of the staffers for Tao's restaurant." Tynie refuses. "Just wondering, because Little Man told me to should you need basically took your line about calling regardless of the hour and modified it." Tynie cries happily "He acts just like me! Little Man took my mentoring that far, kind of sweet actually." She then gently gets up off the couch to make their coffees and rid of the trash from their meal, showing Bobby in those moves she was indeed as Tao said "OK now."

"Baby's still worried sick, got to show him I'm straight now." Tynie mutters returning to Bobby. "I am worried abit about you still honey." Bobby confesses as she slides onto his lap. "How to show ya I'm good now; THAT is the question." Tynie worries. Leaning onto him closer from how she was on his lap, Bobby gets the first shot for that day to cuddle Tynie.

Holding her for dear life, Bobby's concerns are evidenced in the tightness of that embrace. "I'm OK baby, my Protector saw to that." Tynie chants in his ear, still attempting to ease his heart. Responding to the chant after hearing it for the fifth time, Bobby says "I will always protect you. Thank God I was there when that happened. It just spooked me." "Hell, I'd be spooked if you had a medical thing kick your ass first thing in the morning, or anytime for that matter." Tynie admits.

They kiss wildly for the first time that day, Bobby realizing his wife wasn't in the mood to be romanced gently after his lips are pretty much attacked by hers. Dispelling that, Tynie again checks her levels, by the grace of God she's back to decent levels, showing Bobby. "I'm good now lover." Tynie informs.

"Thank Ya Jesus!" Bobby thinks but what he mentions is "Cool!" Snuggling up tightly after that, the two say nothing for a good time. "So honey, if you could pick a number between one and a thousand, what would it be?" Tynie wonders. "32." Bobby blurts, knowing why she asked that without inquiring. Laughing again, she retorts "Ya picked my age for our workout, EPIC!" "I knew if I'd picked a higher number, you'd have tried it and risked hurting my baby. So yeah I did!" Bobby answers, ending in a giggle. "You know me like the back of your head!" Tynie blurts.

"And you me." He shoots back as the two head off to change for the workout arm-in-arm. "Hell with it, I figure we can get the phones and kit later. Anything that comes across those can be dealt with after we work out so that we don't get anything into the phones." Tynie plans. "Works with me!" Bobby chimes as they split off for changing.

The same sports bra and shorts on Tynie that was worn when she fasting dieted, Bobby is in for a surprise. "I've gotten flabby. Not cool when I have a hottie to keep hoes off of!" Tynie complains waiting on her man. Bobby hears that, arriving at her feet before explaining "Baby, we haven't had to fight people off like that in a while. I'm not as carved as you see me as either. The BMW wreck caused that."

"You're right about the fights and the wreck. I just don't want skeezy females thinking since I am not in top shape that they can try shit on you." Tynie concerns. "Same with me, just gender reverse it." Bobby relays kissing her as Tynie is lifted from the bed. The slipped out self-slams totally dishonored in their replies, each one knowing still it hurt the other to hear them, the kiss deepening to shut up any chances of altering that.

That only ending when the two get to the weight room, Tynie heads for the barbell first. Setting that up in the equivalent of Bobby's weight, she gets stopped by him.

"Baby, no, that was too much." He worries resetting that to her weight. Realizing she was being protected, Tynie says nothing back, yet smiles hugely at Bobby. Starting off with leg-based lifts, she pulls off the pre-set number in about twenty minutes. Then Tynie goes for the kind of lifting done in expos, again managing her pre-set number as Bobby watched.

Another twenty minutes with that, she sets the barbell down hard, popping her wrists afterwards. He had already taken in how her frame was accented and that her ribs were far from poking out, elatedly grinning at that before she did either set with the barbell. Witnessing that caused Bobby to yowl out "Damn baby!" Bowing to that, Tynie blushes muttering "I got to keep hoes off of my man!" Bobby's turn, and Tynie stood guard just as she would when his back's turned in public. The weights changed to how much his muscles carry when he's atop her in a snuggle, Tynie chides "Baby... don't you dare do more than 45. I don't want my man hurt since you wouldn't let me risk that."

Nodding to back what she said, he repeats everything she did, right on to how long it took. They went about the rest of the machines in that room using the same plot for the workouts with them. A few breaks taken to towel off each other, their overall time in that room is less than two hours, everything set just as when they got in the room. "I got to keep assholes off of my woman." Bobby advises snaring Tynie up into a hug as she smiles.

"I love ya baby, and I hope ya get why I set your repetition number so low. We just got back into this and I didn't want you hurt." Tynie explains basking in his freshly toned-on physique. "Same here with you baby, it's totally understood" Bobby understands, taking her from that room in his arms.

These two go back to showering together, each one snail-paced eyeing the other over as they got cleaned up. Getting out together, Tynie leans behind Bobby to shutoff the shower, slapping his ass on the way back to standing. Changing back into what was only worn for a short time earlier, Tynie and Bobby make way back to the couch as if they'd been sewn together.

Sitting down as one, Bobby notices that not once did any of their phones go off while they were out of that room. Handing his wife a bottled water, Tynie kisses the hand holding it smiling as to have her love send what her mind refused to re-drege from that morning: gratitude for Bobby just being there. Getting his with the hand Tynie hadn't overtaken to kiss; Bobby says nothing until Tynie relents. They silently toast, sipping on the waters for a few minutes before Tariyu texts checking on Tynie.

"She's good man. Thanks." Bobby replies learning that the only people who didn't get wind of her diabetic flare up that morning were TreMarkis and Sasha. All the others were told by Tao not to bug Tynie unless it was urgent because of that, at Tariyu's nagging. "Little Man, ya didn't have to do that, thanks." Bobby answers as that phone is set with the others.

"Tariyu has taken really good notes off of you!" Bobby blurts. "Lemme guess, he told everyone who isn't Sasha or TreMarkis to not bug us unless shit hit the fan. Tao was told to since Tariyu was a kid and felt it wasn't his place." Tynie replies. "YEP!" Bobby agrees, getting them both to laugh. The giggles ended, they finish off the waters. Tynie then turns to where Bobby can be checked out fully while seated.

"My man is carved, ripped sexy." She slurs out contently. Bobby returning her view-over in kind, he replies "My woman is hotter than words." Tynie leans up against his pecs, well aiming for those, as Bobby intercepts her lips for another kiss by taking her chin into his left hand. Taking a great while to even bother considering the separation from that, each one groans out in love into the other's mouth. They eventually do meet up eye-to-eye after that, blushing with enormous smiles. "What does my man want for lunch? I'll make whatever." Tynie offers.

"I was thinking about taking my woman out for that actually." Bobby answers as the kit and phones are gathered up. Tynie hands him her shoulder bag since it was closer than the purse, loading those inside it.

Little Man was a snot, making sure Tynie's badge holder was behind the port he got earlier for her, Bobby seeing that before Tynie could ask about getting that from their room. "He does act like you." Bobby teases, holding up the badge holder with everything in it. "Little Man, you sneak!" Tynie giggles. A text comes across the TV from Tynie's phone which was in the shoulder bag, Tariyu confessing as Tynie got it out "I got into Tynie's purse for the badge holder. I didn't know if she wanted the purse or not but figured it best she had that in case you two go out. Sorry."

Replying to that Tynie says "Little Man thanks. I completely forgot to ask ya to grab that for me. Ya did me a HUGE favor by accessing my purse. Thank you for only going for the badge holder too. It's all good." The phone is set back into her shoulder bag as the grateful text reply is obtained.

"We've had Keith's delivered, never actually been there." Bobby evades as her hand is taken up in his. Walking outside, Bobby locks up behind them as the trek to Tynie's personal SUV is made. "I love it when you read my mind!" Tynie elates, Bobby's plan for lunch hitting her finally. Being escorted inside that vehicle, Bobby drives them away from the moment their doors close.

Keith's is actually a Japanese Kobiyashi style restaurant, dealing in both Japanese and American barbecuing cuisine. These two end up learning that from when Tynie's SUV is parked. The shoulder bag slung to her arm, Bobby whisks her out after his door shuts. Soon as she's out of the ride, it's remotely locked as they walk in.

Keith sees them and says "On the house, whatever ya want." Bobby nods for the two as a booth is sought out. Tynie sliding in first, she says "Keith's getting tipped dammit. I don't feel right otherwise!" Bobby agrees with a smile, as Keith stands waiting for their order. "Kobiyashi stir-fry with whatever meat my man wants in it. Oh and that excludes sushi." Tynie insists. "Steak, and two Japanese beers." Bobby finishes as Keith notes everything before heading away. "I never liked sushi. Call me old school, but I like my fish cooked!" Tynie mentions. "Thank God, me too!" Bobby giggles. Tynie sees a staffer under Keith nearby waving them over with a hundred dollar bill in her hand.

"Look dude, you take this and make damn sure Keith gets it right away. Duct Tape it to his steering column if ya have to!" Tynie orders. "Got it." The staffer says before doing what she said. Keith comes back later with their food, asking "Which one of you two told my son to duct tape a hundred dollar bill to my steering column?" Bobby laughs pointing at his wife. "Dude, that was your kid?! I had no clue, sorry!" Tynie giggles. "He didn't actually do it, I got to him before the duct tape could be found. Thanks for the tip!" Keith informs as their meal and beers are served.

Alone together, Bobby recalls "Duct tape it to a steering column. Nice!" "What?! It got the job done!" Tynie kids. "That it did." Bobby replies happily as they eat, nothing else said until that's over. The beers taken up, Tynie toasts "This one's to Little Man, who showed us just how far he'd go to have our backs!" Bobby adds "After learning that from the Master of legal ass-kicking of course!" They clink bottles and Tynie sips first. Never having that brand of Japanese beer before, she's stunned that it's so smooth. Bobby joins her in that regard, again no utterances made as Keith silently clears their table.

The bottles set down, Keith says at last "Yeah, I am tight with Tao. He 's good people, and Tariyu told me everything. That's why I've been the one serving you, to keep eyes on Tynie." "Little Man had eyes on me." She cries as a lean on Bobby's shoulder is made. "Tell him I said I owe him one!" Bobby says to Keith. "Done man. Have a good one you two!" Keith replies leaving them alone.

Tynie's cross tattoo leaps as her heart sends thanks to Tariyu in its own way, her realizing "My other L.A. is proud of Little Man's move." Bobby wipes away the happy tears from her eyes saying "That's awesome." Leaving Keith's, Tynie holds onto Bobby tightly as he learns "I'm still good baby.."

Inside her SUV, Tynie proves that with a check of her levels, showing him before they drive away. The kit re-packed and all phones checked, the shoulder bag is reloaded just as they park at home. Hopping out to reverse chivalry on Bobby, Tynie has the shoulder bag on her left arm as that door closes.

Walking him out of the SUV, Tynie bumps the button to remotely lock it as his door shuts. The keys basically stolen from Bobby's pocket as they get to the front door, Tynie lets them in. The minute they're inside, Bobby locks up and retrieves the keys to stash them in the bowl by the door.

Tynie then takes Bobby by the waist headed for the couch, releasing him just as they sat down. Her shoulder bag unloaded by him as the phones are put back on the charger port, the diabetic kit is set on the coffee table for easy access. Bobby gets her into his arms, knowing she wanted to feel him around her relaxing without saying it. "Love my man's muscles, they're just like my King, so hot." Tynie whispers from inside the embrace. "Love my woman's everything, that body is hot." He returns elatedly. The cuddle tightened by every passing second, purrs of love leave each of their lips with no words behind them.

Finally Bobby says "Lover, if ya think about it, we got a new demonstration today." Tynie's intrigued "How so?" "Little Man's sneakiness and absolute resolve to have eyes on you from the second he heard about, you know." Bobby explains. "That dedicated little shit!" Tynie celebrates. Bobby bursts into laughs after her last remark, Tynie joining him as soon as the awareness that Little Man is JUST like her arrives.

Tynie leans her chin on Bobby's shoulder as to line her eyes with his, keeping the trend of not saying shit up as a huge smile is given him for another few minutes. "What to do next, that is the question." Bobby trails off. "Right now I'd say it's a damn good one I'm clueless! My brain must be on vacation!" Tynie jokes. "More like my sweetheart is totally relaxed and has no worries." Bobby chuckles. Those chuckles desisted from a while later, the next thing Bobby hears is "I think some time in the sauna is in order." They basically leap from the couch at the same time en route to that room hand-in-hand.

Making it to that area of the home, they elect to enjoy that in just towels not actually discussing it. Inadvertently flexing before him, Tynie shows off what her frame has to offer muscle-wise without planning to as she sat down. "Yowza…."Bobby purrs softly as her unexpected move is bestowed back. Tynie yowls back lowly the second he's beside her "Yummy.." Snuggling up together, Tynie and Bobby bask in each other's hold while giving each other monstrously hot love displays.

The heat of their passions actually outdoing that of the sauna, these two break off the affections unable to speak or breathe well. Tynie slinks away from the embrace shared to shut that room's engines down, rushing back to Bobby's side as that is done. "Wanted to do that." She intrudes, already knowing what was about to leave his lips. They get dressed again before exiting, Tynie taking Bobby again by the waist, only to get that re-iterated tighter.

They wind up one more time on the couch, this time kissing as they plopped onto it. Apparently Tariyu was a snot again, that was made aware to them as the door is knocked on, disrupting them. Little Man and Tao had Tya send them her best meal and paid for it before she got there.

"Yeah, someone you two call Little Man INSISTED upon covering this. Said he wanted Tynie tom and I'm quoting him, Chill out with Bobby holding her." Tya tells the couple, Tynie nodding with a shit-eating-flattered grin. "She figured that." Bobby says hugging Tya briefly before shutting the door.

Tynie had the meal handed her as Tya left, pulling it inside just before the front door is secured. Moving the diabetic kit to one side not disturbing the rose petal hearts, Tynie splays the meal across the coffee table, Bobby taking her into his arms as they sat down again. Feasting in silence, these two realized just how well connected Tariyu was and the extremes he'd go to utilizing those links for their benefit.

"People say I can make shit happen.. Little Man has good connections too!" Tynie blurts as they finish. Bobby admits "Yeah, I bet he learned how to do that from someone I'd die for.." "Oh my God.. Bobby… you'd die for me.." Tynie stammers out shocked-and-scared of living without him. He nods, the seriousness of his words etched in those sexy chocolate eyes. "You best believe that is sent right back at ya!" Tynie mutters out trying to ride out the stun wave of his earlier words. "I do.." Bobby answers holding her closely. "Babe, that was so sweet. You saying that." Tynie cries out proudly.

"I know we both meant it." Bobby confirms in the precise tone she just got done using. Their phones don't go off again until much later in the day, Tynie figuring Little Man was busy using his links to get shit done for the pair. Bobby tries his hand at using her kit to check the levels, doing so not only to find out if he could but to get his woman totally chilled out.

She glances at the device and mouths "I'm fuckin golden.." That whole kit reloaded and set aside, Bobby's hands roam up and down her back gently. "Little Man is going to kick ass and take names at being a gentleman. Hell I may have to take notes on his form for that!" Bobby kids. "The Master learning from the Mentored one. Interesting. He'd probably love the hell out of that though!" Tynie jokes back.

This time the laughs came without a trace of worry from Bobby, the concerns emanating from the first moments in that day totally out of his system, Tynie following him in those to back that notion. "What do I do to totally thank my man for everything from today. Name it." Tynie declares. "You already are…" Bobby trails off, sating her worries for once that day.

A celebratory sigh and nuzzle given Bobby's chest, he gazes onto Tynie with love. "OK, how do we thank Little Man for everything THAT is the question." Bobby declares. "I already got that." Tynie trails off, headed for her personal phone. Texting Tao, Tynie advises that Tariyu is to get ANYTHING he wants ordered from a store's website with in-store pickup and the bill faxed to her practice, and that Little Man was NOT to know the tail end of that deal. Tao complies, knowing full well it is NOT good to contest her, saying that'd be sent over before they got back to Tynie's that weekend.

That phone set back onto the port, Tynie whispers "Little Man aint the only one with slick moves…" Bobby restates "Like I said, on that you are the Master." Tynie's face reddened at that, her squealing honored-yet-embarassed "True!"

Bobby shuts her up with an intense kiss, using the proven romantic dexterity of his tongue to run his mouth where words weren't desired. Tynie was yearning for that in truth, her heart aching to be blown away by the potency of his passionate smooches without anything to obstruct them being shared.

This time their minds went with the rest of the couple, on a flight of love without other regards in the way. Those love displays reluctantly ended, she stares Bobby dead on in the eyes giggling like a schoolgirl with a crush. "You haven't done that since our first date… I've missed it.." Bobby admits upon seeing that. "Why was I not told then?" She wonders. "That's too close to planning out affections for my blood, figured waiting for it was better…" Bobby tells her. "I see the point, but sweetness next time you ache for something, tell ?" Tynie inquires. "Sure thing." He says returning the giggle, exacting hers.

That mini-laugh fest over with, it's Tynie's turn to confess "I've missed being called your BOMBSHELL. That is actually why I was so worried about my flab earlier." "New deal. If either of us aches for ANYTHING, we tell the other. No more thinking that's planning love displays to be shared." Bobby plans apologetically toned. "Perfect!" Tynie yelps out.

"I got to keep myself in top shape, to protect my man from hoes and make him hot and bothered too." Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby catches that without her saying it, shooting in "Honey, you always do that. The hot and bothered thing. As for the hoes, they will learn soon enough that my baby's protective and territorial." "How the hell did you know I thought that?" Tynie asks.

"Gender reverse it; and you got what just crossed my mind." Bobby replies. "My King, what you said about me, flip it." She says back as the realization that their affections ended in a swapped self-bash hits her. The communally bestowed self-slams go dishonored further silently.

Tickling her, Bobby says "Deal!" "Two can mosh in THAT pit loverman." Tynie teases as he gets exactly what she was given, each one laughing their asses off. Trying to tuck her feet under her, Tynie flops how she was seated, just in time to be too late. Grabbing his feet from the floor since Bobby had her feet in his grasp, their newest ticklish spot was played like a round of Texas Hold Em.

Both in tears from the laughter, that whole tickle war is stopped so each can breathe better. "I don't know how the hell we do it, but even with wicked shit hitting, we seem to end the day smiling." Tynie mentions. "Don't knock that, enjoy it!" Bobby retorts as they each smile simultaneously.

Resting next to Bobby, Tynie ponders "Would my honey like to relax like ya did yesterday?" Bobby slides to where his head is centered in her lap, having that serve as his answer. Seeing her man try to fold himself like she does, worrying that's going to hurt him Tynie slides over so he can stretch out more. Bobby was barely moved in that transference, Tynie purring "Given the fact I didn't know whether you have a double-hinged tailbone, I moved so my Divine One isn't hurt while lying in my lap." "You are so good to me." He elates. "I give what I get. You know this." She answers happily. Reaching up slightly, Bobby gathers his wife so that their chins hover her bust line for yet another smooch.

This affection separated from, Bobby does her chest exactly as she would his, giggling like someone on a hot date with their crush. Joining him in the giggles, Tynie blushes again as this is broadcast "You look amazing in that shade of red." "Bobby!" She yelps out trying to hide her face a bit using her hair without making his chin move from where it was.

"Now honey, don't hide that beautiful face." Bobby chides smilingly. Taking her hair and tucking some behind each ear, Tynie makes good on what he wanted returning the smile. Laying back as he was before the affection most recently shared, Bobby looks his woman over admiringly. "I landed this BOMBSHELL, still shocks me as to how." He mentions. "I'm still in awe at how I landed you." She confesses.

"Totally NOT knocking it!" They laugh as one. Steve texting Bobby's phone interrupts that, Tynie answering it. Apparently the company who was to hold the cruise they won tickets for went under because they didn't file taxes for a few years and the feds shut them down. Grateful for the news, that phone goes back to the charge port.

"We may as well torch the cruise tickets.. The idiots dodged federal taxes and the feds shut em down today. Steve got word, don't ask me how." Tynie informs. "Another time, babe, I'm busy enjoying the shot to rest my head in this gorgeous lap right now." Bobby insists as a reverse nuzzling is bestowed Tynie's thighs. "As I am enjoying you relaxed in it." She trails off contently.

"What am I going to do to give my man the best vacation ever now that the cruise is the question." Tynie frets. "Who said the cruise is totally out? I sure didn't." Bobby mediates. "You'd do that for me?" Tynie wondering. "Ya damn right! Besides, this vacation is for BOTH of us, not just me." Bobby resolves. Tynie takes her right hand and slowly puts it to her heart, mimicking that beat with her palm before saying "You're so romantic, love you." "Anything to make my Juliet happy and smile like that." Bobby states with a huge smile. "Right back at ya my Romeo." Tynie concludes, ending that whole conversation.

Darting her head to the skies, Tynie's neck pops before Bobby hears "God, Thank you SOO much for getting me with Bobby. He has made me overall better, never leaving my heart alone while protecting me. I am totally understood by the brilliance you gave him, and I admit that makes my love for Bobby run so deep that the pits of Hell are street cracks in comparison." His answer being "What she said, gender reversed, Thank you Lord."

"Do I actually outdo ya in speeches or something?" Tynie ponders as they drop their heads back to typical levels. "Gee.. Let me think.. DUH!" Bobby jests. "Thanks." Tynie answers amidst a laughter eruption. Tailed in that by him, again the living room is entrenched in chuckles echoing against the walls which had been a pattern that day. Their heavenly observers had sent Tariyu on the mission to use his links to help this couple; that much made aware to them by the periodic silence of their phones and the recurrent mentionings of a "Little Man," Tao, or Tariyu by name whenever they dealt with anyone whom had known them prior.

With the facts about their phones not blaring off much being slowly brought to the couple's attention, Tynie says "Little Man apparently has heavenly done Tariyu!" Bobby laughs adding "Totally!" Tynie has another curiosity hit her, as does Bobby since it's not too late in the day.

"We could either snuggle like this til we are each damn near asleep or…" Tynie trails off causing Bobby to leap and gather the port with everything near it wordlessly. A stunt leap Tynie cannot even master shown her in that, Bobby manages to roll in midair backwards after his body leaves how she stationed it, landing on both feet the second after the port is unplugged with his toes.

"The Student just outdid the Master, very hot." Tynie brags taking up her shoulder bag to load it with the port and all things that were either on or by it. Bowing to that accolade remotely, Bobby starts with a Tarzan carrying of Tynie to the bedroom, modifying that with a threshold carry from about fifty feet from the couch. A breeze felt by her, Tynie squealed out anxiously knowing just what was next to transpire.

Being laid onto her feet gentler than a breeze floats a rose petal, Tynie and Bobby get out of their outfits at a mirrored pace. Walking to the bed together, a communal decision to be relaxed until in the throes of erotic heat was made without words.

One last thing hindered that, Tynie's shoulder bag needing unloaded, taken care of briskly by Bobby as she splayed onto the bed. Meeting up with her, the two soon have a case of roaming hands, each one trying to pet and tantalize the other slowly. Slinking to her right side, Tynie ups that ante by halfway laying atop Bobby, her right arm draped onto his shoulders.

Bobby reads that move, accelerating how she upped things by taking Tynie by the hips and taunting himself with her person. Splayed mere centimeters from a raging erection, Tynie arises to gyrate just above it, testing Bobby's resolve. He simply WORSHIPS that, moaning "Go baby…" She makes damned good on that request, throwing her whole frame into the dance above his manhood.

This goes on for a time, Bobby goading her on with moaning cheers and staring Tynie over in witness to what she had initiated. She glares hornily into his eyes groaning "Now babe.. Take me!" His hands abounding her hips, Tynie's request is honored by a very powerfully executed slamming of her core onto Bobby's endowment which had reached damn near pain inspiring enormousness by then.

With him beneath her, Tynie is taken ferociously, neither one capable of talking. Moans and grunts of lusting enjoyment shared, these two are soon enwrapped in intimate play that is beyond describably heated. As is her norm, Tynie matches every thrust as best she can, actually modeling off a new strength to her frame in the throes of their sex. Leaning up while still pounding her, Bobby marks his territory by the cross-section of her neck and collarbone, causing Tynie to throw her head back. His hips straddled tighter than ever, Tynie locks herself onto him as securely as her muscles would allow as this lovemaking went on.

Pinning her onto the bed back first, Bobby kept things spicy hot without missing a thrust. Tynie marks him just as she was bestowed, finding out that made her man more of a ravaging beast erotically. Several positions followed that one, neither one anyplace near spent for what seemed like the ends of eternity.

Bobby's ass grabbed after his back is again trailed by her nails, Tynie shoves what has been driving her over the brinks of sexual wildness more deeply inside. That move causes Bobby to take his wife by the shoulders for a second, then one hand on her hips having the other on her ass, Bobby returning the way he was done in the end of that maneuver… with one modification.

Clinging to him for the bulk of this erotic dance shared, Tynie's person beyond rocked as Bobby gives it to her just as she worships: Hard and fierce. Bobby later looks her dead-to-rights in the eyes as this is moaned through the beginnings of a hellacious climax hitting him "I Love you Tyniee!" She is behind him on that, matching the caliber of orgasm in total degree, replying as it began "I Love you Bobbyy!"

Mutually exploding so crazily that no other utterances could escape their lips, Tynie and Bobby roll through that with her atop him. Their heartbeats raced as this fest of sex was down to them being spent while cuddling as the climaxes which slammed their beings finally were going from earth-shatteringly wild to almost ridden out. Breathing heavily with jagged speech, Tynie mutters "Holy hot damn!" Bobby's reply in kind voice-wise being "Hell yeah!"

These two make a relatively long trek to being relaxed from that lovemaking, as well as capable of fully breathing, neither one wishing to be out of the other's arms. Tynie kisses Bobby with insane passions after a while, showing her gratitude for what he gave with affections since neither could run at the mouth otherwise. Preferring that to talking as it were, Bobby shoots back just as was provided by her, the honors romantically returned.

Tynie and Bobby again take damn-near-infinitely to break off what is being shared, deciding to further the affections as long as they could. The time that love display takes to finally be split from has allowed each other to be concluded with riding out their climaxes in full. "I am too busy basking in my man's sheer muscular perfection to do a damn thing else right now." Tynie elaborates, lying next to Bobby for a cuddle with half of her person laid atop him. "As I am too busy holding my BOMBSHELL closely so that I can enjoy having you in my arms." Bobby shoots back, both of them smiling so big their jaws pop.

Tynie takes her right foot to flop the covers over them, managing such without giving them a breeze. They kiss again in the same caliber as was just shared after each provided the other insanely hot intimacies. The two sleep closely snuggled as that last affection for the day is ended, the smiles not leaving their lips.

Little man proved his love for Tynie, as did Tao on that day even through the use of Tariyu's links. The heavenly observers kept Tynie and Bobby pretty much unbothered as they too saw how Tynie woke up, doing what they could to make sure Little Man's new Demonstration went through without a flaw. The day began in a panic for Bobby, closing just as he loves the most: Holding Tynie in bed as each Man already kicks ass and takes names in terms of being a gentleman, the others will see just how far that is the case in their own time.

Little Man enhanced Paradise for everyone he is now family to, that'll be uncovered by him in full later…


	34. Ch 34

Title: Surprises and Second Shots (Weird Day)

Rating: M (Language and situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, all others are mine.

The next day breaks with the two awakening side-by-side, Tynie speaking first. "Love you my King, and damn do I have it good!" "Love you my Queen, and WE have it damn good ya mean." Bobby amends smiling. Nodding with a returned smile, actions showing the concurrence to Bobby's remarks instead of words, given the fact Tynie didn't feel then that verbiage would do it justice. Slinking out of the bed together, Tynie breaches the arm-in arm hold which formed in their doing that just long enough to load her purse with the phones and her diabetic kit. Wondering why she didn't check her levels first thing, Bobby gives a look of confusion. Catching that out the corner of her eye, Tynie pulls the kit to end that concern of his, again being golden level-wise.

The purse totally reloaded after, she walks back to her awaiting husband. A deep kiss given him, Bobby is knocked back as that is shared. Following their new form on giving romances, neither one wants to break the affection off until they cannot breathe well. That later becomes the case, and they head out to the couch for the first time that day.

Settling down on that furniture together, Tynie winds up answering her practice phone as the others are set onto the coffee table with her kit. Eddie at the bank texted to say the checks finally cleared and can be distributed anytime that week.

Forwarding that to her clients, Tynie sets up a mass meeting for that Thursday, since several of the people expecting a slice of the settlement were actually out of town. That device set down, her personal phone blares immediately before Tynie can hold Bobby close. Tariyu was worried about her, checking in with a text. Told to chill and that she's fine, Little Man wishes their day well before that conversation ends.

The others already arranged to be over that weekend, so Tynie figured unless some serious shit started hitting some low-hanging fans, that these two would not be disrupted very much. Bobby hung back to give his wife time to deal with what made her phones go off, his arms draped open for her to leap into. She does, and informs "Well the checks went through without incident and Little Man worries almost as much as you do." "That's not a bad thing ya know!" Bobby giggles, getting Tynie to laugh "Never said it was!"

Making good on the unspoken offer of his arms being around her, Tynie then slides into him. "Oh when I said I may have a meeting in my office with my clients. Thursday afternoon, the settlements." Tynie mentions, getting a nod from Bobby.

"One more thing, a certain sexy man will NOT have to be standing the entire time that meeting that's all I am saying." She eludes.

"I already know. Someone was a little sneak last time we went out. Thank you by the way." He confirms, cracking the implied code he got in seconds. "It's not exactly easy to shop for the man who swears to having paradise ya know!" She giggles back. "Nor is it for the woman with the same vow!" Bobby returns laughing just as hard as she was. He then sees her go for her purse, pulling out the old cruise tickets as the hold was barely disrupted.

"I'm going to torch these bad boys later." She purrs. "Might as well since I was going to get my wife a five-star EVERYTHING vacation: OOPS!" Bobby lets out, covering his mouth urgently after. Her hand removes his from the lips that drive her insane with desire, making way for her to thank him with another kiss.

"We've done the tats, the shopping sprees, the gifts ordered originally as surprises, the love songs, several romantic movie nights, the clubbing, what next?" They ask at the same time, causing each to separately laugh. "Another question… are you bored with how I show love in romantic ideas?" Tynie wonders the moment their chuckles end.

"Absolutely NOT! I love it when you do that. What made you ask that?" Bobby answers. "Well, you say I'm a genius. I cannot even drum up new ideas for showing my devoted affections. I've been wracking my brain off and on for the past few days. So much for sexy intelligence." She drones off. A sudden hurt look given her, Bobby holds Tynie closer as this is replied "You've over-thought it, that's all. I do that a lot myself, and have been over the past few days just as you were. I still find you to be a genius with sexy intelligence. How you could think otherwise stung baby…"

Sitting entrenched in his arms although not looking into his eyes, Tynie whispers "So sorry lover. I just want to keep things fresh is all. I know you'd never stray, but my heart says to keep your curiosity piqued in order to keep you happy in different styles of proving my love. I see how I've over-thought this, and what hurt you…." Tynie's hair is whisked from her face by Bobby, who then lifts her eyes to his by a gentle escorting of her cheekbone using one finger on his left hand. "I am beyond happy, always. You're worrying too much, please relent from that and trust me. Everything is great with us." She hears as the words are backed by a glowing smile on Bobby's face.

Sighing as a woman in love, Tynie comes full-circle to the reality that Bobby again was correct as the relenting ensues just as desired from Bobby.

Leaning her head on his right shoulder, Bobby gets wind "I love you so much. Thank you for awakening me to the fact I tripped when I didn't need to. I know my worries hurt you, and got to find a way to make that up." "Ah Ah lover no making anything up. I do that myself so it's totally understood." She learns as her hair is then stroked gently by him. "Little Man taught us a few things, nice!" She blurts as the means of how the whole no debts thing was made more true in their lives. "You said it yourself once: we all can learn from each other. Apparently Tariyu took that seriously!" Bobby replies with a smile.

Her personal phone going off again, Bobby gets it so Tynie can mellow out. "Speak of the devil!" He says just before taking a call from Tariyu. "Guys, I have good news. Grandfather told me yesterday that he doesn't mind my being friends with a staffer's kid. She's pretty, and her name is Jina. I felt something kind of weird though.. Like a rush of happiness outta nowhere when I texted Tynie earlier." Little Man tells him.

"Good luck man, and please let us know if ya need our help again. Oh and as for the rush of happiness ya felt, Tynie's fault. She wanted to find a way for you to feel her pride from what you did yesterday without actually saying it." Tynie laughs at that from the background before Tariyu confirms "Cool. Oh and Bobby, I may just take ya up on that offer. I mean if I can bring Jina Saturday."

Tynie answers from the background "Long as she treats my Little Man right she's welcome!" "I hope ya heard that." Bobby chimes in. "I did, thanks. See ya later." Little Man confirms before they hang up. A text fired off after asks Bobby "Did Tynie just call me HER Little Man? Isn't that rude to you Bobby?" "Yes, and no. I'm cool with it." Bobby answers as that device is set down. A picture then sent the two, Jina is in a kid-sized kimono standing next to Tariyu like Tynie does Bobby. "They're so adorable." Bobby says showing Tynie. "That they are." She replies, secretly praying Little Man isn't done bogusly again the second that phone is laid down for another time.

"I know that look my baby's worried. Don't be, we already have it set up for if they need us." Bobby soothes. "You can read me like a book, and again you're right." Tynie agrees. Bobby picks her up off the couch in one fell swoop, taking her to the kitchen without replying to the last thing he heard in words. "Little Man is a SERIOUS gentleman already!" Bobby brags. "How so?" Tynie wonders. "He heard ya call him your Little Man and thought straight up I'd be pissed about it, he asked. I'm cool about that though." Bobby educates. Tynie being set down at the kitchen bar soon after that is said, she retorts "By the way, how did you know what I wished to be said about that happiness rush, did ya read my mind?" Bobby nods grinning from ear-to-ear. "Sweet!" Tynie laughs as their breakfast is made before her. Slinking behind her husband, Tynie wonders "Cappuccino or coffee?" "Either one works with me." Bobby replies.

Two cappuccinos made and set onto the bar, Tynie returns to her spot. Soon after, their meal is presented and Bobby sits as closely to her as he could. Already knowing Bobby would be pissed if she didn't eat first, Tynie goes for the food like a flash, him following that in kind. The cappuccinos basically inhaled from there, neither one having a damn clue as to what should be done next. Tynie again slides away, this time to clean up from the breakfast.

Relaxing as the time passed for Tynie taking care of that, Bobby doesn't move an inch until his wife gets next to him. The couple goes back to the couch just as Tynie's practice phone goes off, the furniture guys on the other end.

The gift she ordered is in and will be delivered in a matter of two hours, that arranged before the device is set down. Taking her man into her arms, Bobby is pulled across the couch quickly, his cheek lined up with her shoulders. He squealed when she did that, getting her to say "Now ya know how I feel when ya do that!" Bobby says nothing, too busy enjoying how he was held as this is brought to his attention "We have a couple hours before a certain hottie gets something I ordered." "Thank you baby." He chirps from where his cheek was rested.

Spending the bulk of that time in silence, they periodically swap how each other is held as love displays are shared. Twenty minutes before the furniture guys are due, Tynie grabs up her badge holder which had been stashed in the purse earlier in the day and one of her guns. Clipping that to her left hip, Tynie then heads for the door.

Opening it for the people inside an enormous truck that showed in their driveway just after she did all that, Bobby stands beside her hoping neither one has to deal with bullshit. The delivery guys asked where to take the items, getting lead across the house by Tynie as Bobby kept eyes on the front entryway. No problems had, the guys leave and Tynie says "For once, we didn't have to raise hell." Bobby chimes "Nice!"

Being taken by the hand, he is then brought to what she had delivered. One look over the furniture, Bobby's jaw hits the floor in surprise. "Sweetie, it's beautiful." He mutters out. "You know how I roll gift-wise. Top of the line." Tynie replies modestly as the new chair is tested by Bobby. Bobby's chuckling incessantly; Tynie has her verdict on if her man liked it delivered without another word. He then slides out of the chair, again pulling Tynie off of her feet, spinning her about a few times as his way to show gratitude. Tynie's head rested against his shoulder, Bobby stops the spins as to not make her too dizzy.

"Now let's get rid of those bad cruise tickets, from then.. Who knows?" She plans as they leave her office. Taking those from the coffee table without totally blowing his hold on Tynie, Bobby brings them to the mini-grill to make good on the start to their plan. Tynie set to her feet, Bobby finds a grill lighter in a drawer by the sink, and those tickets go up in a flue of purple smoke. "Ooohh those were fakes. Never saw real cruise tickets do that." She realizes. "Total forgeries, bet Maxi didn't know." Bobby adds.

"I figure he will when he finds out what happened with the cruise company." Tynie realizes. "You're probably right." Bobby mentions as that talk is ended.

Again aimed at the couch, these two prevent any gaps from showing between them. "Little Man got another shot at having a girlfriend. Tao doesn't seem like the type to be easily swayed, so his being cool with Jina says A LOT.." Tynie senses. "Sure does, and I hope he's happy this time. Respected too!" Bobby accepts.

A surprise for these two is on the other side of the front door, which hadn't been secured yet. Steve's on the porch with another plaque, this one solely from Little Man. This is engraved under a picture of a red heart. "To the couple who re-affirmed my faith in all of society, the best friends a Little Man could have. Love and Honor Always-Tariyu." Tynie takes that up, crying elatedly as Bobby hears "Yeah, apparently her mentored one took SERIOUS notes on being a sneak." Treena confesses "Totally, I got the call that Tariyu had something for you two but wanted it.. I believe the term he used was Delivered behind his back." "The little shit!" Tynie peeps out, wiping away the tears that had graced her cheeks. "

Steve and Treena hug Tynie and Bobby before leaving, the last utterance heard being honoredly ignored. Their home locked up by Steve, Bobby tries to figure out the best place for the new plaque, only to be outdone by his wife. Behind the couch there is a blank section of wall, Tynie kneeling on that furniture to find the exact center of that. "Perfect, now to hang this." She purrs when the right spot is uncovered. Bobby says into her ear "I got that, later."

Tynie nods, as at last Bobby is able to read the engravement. "Oh.. My.. God.. So THIS is why my Angel was in tears.." He trails off. "Little Man and I are more alike than I thought!" She finalizes as the plaque is laid down by her phones.

Tao then texts Bobby, or at least that's the number which comes across. Little Man checking on if his gift made it, Bobby confirming, that conversation is over just as Tao calls. "I don't want to discuss Tariyu's past until Sasha has the babies. I know Tynie won't let people tell Sasha, but I don't feel right not having our ENTIRE family knowing. You heard right, y'all are my family." Bobby is told. "Works with me man." Tao learns as they hang up. Taking her up into his arms, Bobby already knows just how much a sting the reality of how his wife and Little Man are alike is to Tynie's heart. "Lemme Guess, Tao ain't speaking on Little Man's past til EVERYONE can hear it. He's going to rig it to where even when telling us since we are his family, at least to the babies can be heard." Tynie fires off. "How'd ya know?" Bobby poses.

"How do ya think I would handle something like that if I was him?" She replies. "Point made." Bobby ends with as Tynie breaks completely down.

"THAT'S why Little Man was so hell-bent on us being happy. He loves us as we are his blood. We out-loved his blood except for Tao. Holy fucking samhell." Tynie bawls. Petting her back, Bobby says nothing at first as to allow his wife time to vent. "What I want to know is just what Little Man did which was so fucking wrong that his parents couldn't love him?! Baby tell me why, please." She continues still crying rather hard.

"From what Tao says, they didn't even love drugs were their mistress and master. Little Man wasn't a part of that. I know it's wrong and I am just as mad about that as you are.t Sweetie, I cannot tell you their motives beyond what Tao ." Bobby expounds. "I know I am headed for Hell after saying this but I hope those two die from either a drug deal gone bad gunshot wound or seventy. Either that or an OD with some laced shit!" Tynie growls vindictively.

"She's NEVER spoken like THAT…" Bobby thinks to himself stunned, but says "If you're headed for Hell, I'm at your hip." Tynie looks him dead to rights in the eyes after nuzzling his pecs by the heartbeat, mouthing "seriously?" "Ya damn right!" Bobby mouths back.

Soon after that is discussed, Tao calls Tynie's practice phone. "Well, I have another reason to wait on telling you all of Tariyu's past. His parents were just found dead from an OD with laced drugs and about a half dozen bullet holes in each of them. They actually lived in IL and the authorities there sent a message that we were only to be notified and not bothered further given the disposition of Tariyu's adoption. They said if I mentioned the phrase Preservation of a Minor you'd know what I mean. I told em you are my counsel and that right now you're on vacation."

"Ya did right. That means Tariyu's back is being watched and that you are not a part of how they died. I don't think they'll reach out to you again. If they do, have em call me. Vacation or not, this shit is serious and I don't want you unable to run your restaurant.. Tell me for the holy love of God that Little Man cannot hear this!" Tynie replies. "He's out with Jina." Tao informs "Thank ya JESUS! Tao, ya know what to do. Have a good one!" "You too." Tao retorts as they hang up.

"Holy FUCK!" Tynie yelps while setting that device down. "Huh?" Bobby asks. "Apparently Tariyu's parents got the OD with the laced shit, AND were in on a drug deal gone bogus. The cops in IL found em with six bullet holes in EACH body, and the preliminary tox screen revealed the laced shit. Oh and pretty much expect me to be taking calls on my practice line from IL authorities for Tao." Tynie answers. "WOW!" Bobby gulps, stunned.

The next thing Tynie knew is she had been prophetic in the mentioning of those calls. "Tynie Goren Attorney At Law Representing Tao and Tariyu.. What ya need?" "Counsel, this is the State's Attorney for Peoria County, Dick Lions, and I'm calling to inform you that your clients are NOT wanted in the case involving Tariyu's parents. We discovered two suicide notes by the bodies, the OD's were planned. They just didn't know their dealer would lace the shit they used. They'd jipped the WRONG dealer too, out of nearly five grand which is why they were found with the bullet holes. We had a C.I. tell us THAT part. No more calls will be given you or your clients after this one, effectively you three are no longer involved." "Very Well, thank you Mr. Lions.." Tynie resounds as they hang up and that phone is set down.

"Fuck me running!" Tynie bellows. "How am I supposed to do THAT?! Bobby wonders laughing. "Not what I meant ya goofball!" She laughs back before informing "The State's Attorney from the county I used to live in found suicide notes and that the parents had jipped the wrong dude outta five grand. They planned to communally end their lives, just not expecting the shit to be laced. No more calls either, apparently the State's Attorney saw to it we were not further into that case." Bobby is floored at the new details, knowing his wife would have to inform Tao, not saying a word.

"I'm setting an appointment with Tao to say this shit to his face." She plans making that call right away. Tao says he can be there inside the hour, and that Tariyu isn't due back from his "date" for at least two more after that. That finalized, her practice phone is set down.

Arriving fifteen minutes later, Tao is lead to the living room as Tynie locked the home. "Sit down man, I have news.." She eludes as Tao obeys. A deep breath exiting her lips Tynie continues "Here goes. Tariyu's parents were suicidal. They planned to end their lives with an OD, not knowing the shit was laced. The bullet holes are from them jipping a drug lord five grand. We won't be bothered again on this one, State's Attorney from Peoria County Dick Lions said so." Tao digests all that silently in shock, finally saying "I know I may be headed for Hell after this, but they had the shit coming! I find it to be liberating of Tariyu from the chains of their bullshit possibly impacting his life. Thank you Tynie." "If you're headed to Hell, you join us!" Bobby chirps for them both.

"Never thought of it like that Beautiful Elder. I imagine you're right though." Tynie says as Tao sets to leaving. "I already know, no one mentions this to Little Man or Sasha." Tao reads. "Exactly." Tynie orders as she locks up behind her exiting guest. "He took that A LOT better than I expected." Tynie pines. "Same here, apparently he knew someday this'd hit." Bobby accepts, taking her into a tight hug the second she hits the couch. "Hopefully our hate of those two doesn't seriously land us in Hell.. I don't want to go through eternity without seeing our angels again." Tynie worries. "Something tells me our hate as you call it is righteous, given how they did Little Man." Bobby implores.

Closing her eyes as the hold Bobby gave is made more strong, Tynie sees the face of her other L.A, hearing in his voice as Bobby remained silent. "He's right, don't worry. You and those who matter are FAR from headed to Hell, as for those two not so lucky." Shaking her head quickly, Bobby sees a half-leap done by Tynie. "Oh my dear sweet holy JESUS!" She screams panicked. "What is it?" Bobby worries. "So help me Christ you're going to think I done lost my fucking mind.. I closed my eyes for a minute, and swear to God saw the face of my Other L.A. instead of my eyelids. Heard in HIS voice that we are not headed to hell and the parents are, same with our loved has NEVER happened before!" Tynie shrieks, praying he doesn't literally believe she's gone nuts.

"I wondered why your cross tattoo was flinching more violently than ever and my baby hid those sexy blue green eyes from me.." Bobby lets her know. "It did?" Tynie wonders. "Yep, I thought for a sec that your entire right arm was going to flap around and smack me involuntarily from the flinches." Bobby answers. "That was fucking FREAKY… God I hope ya don't find me a few beer trucks short of a distribution unit after this." Tynie pines. "First off, I would NEVER think that. I've also never heard it put like THAT before. Oh and it's not crazy given how close you two were, I trust your word on that. Freaky, I believe that much!" Bobby says. "The whole beer truck thing just came to me.. I swear!" Tynie chides.

"Well it got the point across, and babe don't EVER think I would consider you anything near crazy again; that was too close to a slandering of my honey for my comfort." Bobby declares, with a lost pup sad tone to his voice at the end of those remarks. "Yes my honey, as you wish." She answers petting his chest. "No offense to my Other L.A., but I hope to God I NEVER go through THAT again, too freaky!" Tynie whispers. A few jumps of the cross tattoo send back a message, granting her request, or at least that's how it is taken by both of them.

Knowing his wife could use a drink, Bobby heads for the mini-fridge going for a pair of beers. "Can today get ANY weirder?" She thinks to herself as her brewski is opened and handed by Bobby. Taking his in the other hand, neither one says a word until those are done.

The cans set down, he says "Babe, I know what you were thinking a bit ago, about today getting weirder. I thought the same thing. I hope not." He says at last busting the silence. "Same here.." She mumbles as a leap into his pecs is made.

Holding her tighter by the millisecond, Bobby tries like all hell to have the muscles she worships soothe her without his mouth yapping for a time. That works wonders, as Bobby later finds out when Tynie starts giggling. Pondering what's so funny but not yet inquiring, Bobby learns "Hell, Tao was right. We were liberated from bullshit today, such we didn't expect. I'm laughing my ass off in the parents' demise, because they DEFINITELY had it coming!" He joins her in that, aware as the giggles erupted between them that any other emotion would back-door honor what the parents did.

"What ya want to do now?" They ask at the same time. "I say we make today as happy as we can together, not only for us to show love, but to fully spite those who have it deserved!" Tynie plans. "Vindictive and fun.. I love it!" Bobby celebrates headed in for a kiss.

Enjoying the affection although conflicted about the vision she had, Tynie moans out to broadcast the former. Still reading his wife like a book, Bobby knows something less-than-celebratory is on her mind, choosing to deal with that AFTER the love display ends. They split off in time, Bobby wondering "Is my Honey still thinking that what happened just a bit ago makes me believe anything negative about you?"

"Since that's never happened before.. As in EVER.. Yes.." Tynie stammers. "Think of it like this, he tried another way to reach you. Probably won't happen again given how it spooked us…the last flinches of your cross tattoo said that. At least as far as I am concerned." Bobby plans trying to ease her mind. "Works for me.. And as far as those last flinches. I read it like that too!" Tynie boasts electing to kick start the vindictive celebrations with a shit-eating grin.

Keith's ordered again by Bobby with Tynie's personal phone, she hears as that device is set down "We are taking the rest of today off from cooking. We may also be making a liquor run later so sodas for now.." Tynie then loads her purse figuring she'd check her levels after the liquor run, shooting back "Deal.. And speaking of dealings, my levels get checked AFTER we are done running around so you and I can relax." Bobby nods, agreeing with that no words uttered.

The delivery from Keith's made ten minutes after that talk, they feast in silence simply enjoying time together. Tynie cleans up from that as Bobby uses her practice phone's mobile web browser to see if any liquor stores delivered, just for something different. Discovering one did and setting up what they'd have gone out for, learning it'd arrive in about an hour that device is chucked back into her purse before Tynie returns.

Winding up where she was on the couch, something tells Tynie to go ahead and check her levels, again golden as she then discovered. Chucking that kit once reloaded into her purse, that gets set at her feet. "Lemme guess, my Honey found a way for us to be alone together without having to leave the house." Tynie fires off. "Yep. That way I can be busy snuggling my wife.." Bobby answers, not totally elaborating as to what he'd pulled off. She giggles when he says that much, going for what he'd mentioned in a second replying "That way I can be busy having those sexy muscles around me and bask in your love."

Unknown to Tynie, the liquor store that delivers is owned by Steve's brother Trent. Steve letting them both in when the delivery is at the door. "Have fun guys!" Steve says as Trent introduces himself "I'm Trent, Steve's my brother, and he said you'd be cool with his keys being used to let me in. I will load your mini-fridge for ya.. ""Hey man, was right. You two be safe!" These two say as one, Trent and Steve leaving after the mini-fridge is loaded as promised. "Is there ANYTHING my hubby CANNOT do?!" Tynie wonders. "Figure out why society has so many assholes, understand druggies, oh and sky surf!" Bobby kids. "True on the first ones, you smartass on the last!" Tynie responds. "I wasn't meaning the last one as a smartass!" Bobby laughs.

Having ordered top-of-the line drinks, Bobby slinks to where Tynie can check him out as some is gotten for each.

Loving the views she got, Tynie purrs in contented elation as her man makes it back to how he was seated before the grab for libations was made. "To the demise of a pair of druggie assholes, Meeting Trent, getting my clients handled, Little Man's second shot, and a State's Attorney with a heart and a brain in his skull!" Tynie toasts. "DEFINITELY!" Bobby responds as they drink at the same clip.

The same Japanese beers they had yesterday experienced again, each one says not another thing until they're done. Sliding out from behind her as they were while drinking, Bobby rids of the bottles walking away just as Tynie likes: a brooding strut. "Damn I have it good! Hot man, terrific life, I'm OBSCENELY well protected and loved!" She yelps from the couch, getting Bobby to blush hard for the first time that day. Returning to her, Bobby answers "We have it good, you're just as hot to me as I am you. We share in everything, now and forever." Several more drinks are shared, each one taking turns ridding of the bottles with struts for the other, as their day droned on.

Tynie is later a few sheets to the wind, evidencing that by scoring up two sodas from the mini-fridge before giving Bobby his. "The beers are amazing, I just know when to cut myself off.." She explains. "Good to know, and I was about to stop myself." He replies grinning. The sodas then chugged, Bobby rids of the cans this time figuring his wife needed time to relax from the beers. Tynie is sitting up in his spot, her head leaned back onto the couch with the biggest shit-eating grin he'd seen that day when Bobby gets back.

That expression joined in, Bobby sits next to her as closely as he could without actually sitting on Tynie. "Today has been an intriguing kind of weird, a lot of good shit came out of bullshit. Now we just got to hang the plaque from little man. I do NOT want my man doing that under the influence, because that's not safe." She purrs out. "Fair enough, and yes it has." He purrs back engulfing Tynie into his arms right away.

Their heads aimed at the heavens, Tynie prays "We adore it when you from above let us know things, and love ya. My Other L.A. Please don't try to drop word on me like you did today again. I was scared beyond shitless!" Bobby adds "She was, and I agree." Tynie's tattoo jumps three times after that, in essence saying "Consider it done."

Both feel that as Tynie had brought her right arm into Bobby's reach when she prayed to the skies, each one knowing the code behind the jumps without saying it. "Oy… " Tynie says lowly running her hand over her face. "You ok honey?" Bobby asks. "I am now." Tynie responds, leaning hard into his arms the moment her hand is away from her face. He knows without an utterance it is best to let Tynie be in that embrace, also realizing she didn't want to say anything... yet. "Thank you babe for everything. I know I don't say it enough, but I am SERIOUSLY grateful.." Tynie confesses as tears relieving the tail end of her day's stress pass her eyes. "I'm just as grateful for you as you are of me, it's ok honey." Bobby consoles, goading out the last of Tynie's tearful venting by petting her back.

Receptive as all hell to that, Tynie peeps out "I love you.. I didn't mean to end up like this. Today's weirdness has just kicked my ass." Bobby replies "Hell, I would be freaked if you didn't worry about it. I love you."

Nodding as the tears from the oddity the day came packing with ended, Tynie glares lovingly into Bobby's eyes. A slow smile crossing her lips, Bobby returns it to provide proof that everything was indeed cool.

"I say we don't mention the freaky shit about today until Sasha can hear it, and we NEVER mention my vision to anyone. With my practice now living, I cannot chance anything being leaked that could end it." Tynie plans calmly. "No contest.." Bobby answers, ending any mention of the freaky aspects to their day, spoken or otherwise. Snuggling up closely, Tynie fakes out leaning her head on Bobby's pecs to slam him with a wildly passionate kiss. That new move catching him off guard, Bobby is actually impressed by how flawlessly it was done, mentally noting to try that on Tynie later.

The minute they break that off Tariyu calls Bobby's phone, squealing like he just won the lottery "Bobby.. Guess what?! Jina likes me! She wants to be together for as long as we see fit, no forever garbage! She kissed my cheek and everything! Jina said I am a gentleman! *Screams*" Holding the phone away from his ear, Bobby makes it to where Tynie heard that too. "ROCK ON LITTLE MAN!" Tynie cheers "NICE!" Bobby adds in as the screams on the other end die off. "Sorry for my reaction, just never thought I'd get a second shot at happiness like this." Tariyu confesses. "Little Man, you didn't look for it did ya? Sometimes the BEST things happen outta nowhere.. " They say back as one, as Little Man admits "Sure didn't, thanks guys! Enjoy your gift and your night!" "We will!" Bobby says for the two as Tariyu hangs up. "He reacts like me too!" Tynie realizes. Rubbing his ear, Bobby nods.

"My poor Honey, come here.." Tynie purrs, causing him to lean onto her chest. "Who knew someone so small could yell like you?" Bobby wonders. "Apparently God did and we just got word!" Tynie kids. "Sounds like it.." Bobby adds in, his ear done stinging. "How we manage this, I will NEVER know, but we go from weirdness and learning of bullshit with a side of freakiness to ending days laughing. Go figure!" Tynie boasts. "I know! That's far from being knocked however!" Bobby brags back.

They slowly relax from it all, each one happier than anything to just be holding the other. A knock at the door disturbs that, Jina's mom on the other side. "I am Torey, Jina's seeing your Little Man. Wanted to give ya this because he SWORE that you two are where he learned how to treat ladies and society." "Hey Torey, thanks. It's good. You be safe." Tynie agrees, taking the meal just obtained before securing the house. Bobby clears the bulk of the coffee table as his woman brings them what was just delivered.

"Torey's cool. She got us dinner, didn't expect that." Tynie informs. "So I heard." Bobby returns, each one knowing what was unspoken. Kissing before they eat, Tynie and Bobby's hearts party at what Torey said that was un-repeated in words. Their meal soon devoured as the smooch ends, these two cap off that particular elation in a quiet snuggle. Later breaking that off, Tynie takes care of the trash from that as Bobby grabs them a soda as a nightcap.

Given the amount of beer they had earlier, it was figured best not to drink liquor again that day. Tynie was secretly worried the beers would affect her levels, checking them twice before sitting down next to her man.

She was right within decent range both times, loading her purse after that with a huge smile. "I won't have to worry about level-checking til tomorrow, our phones haven't gone off so what the hell? May as well stash that all for now." She lets out as they return to a cuddle, smiling. "We've wound up with surprises that had good notes to them for the most part. Little Man got an unexpected second shot at happiness, and I got to hold my woman undisturbed for the bulk of today." Bobby mentions happily.

"We sure did, and I am grateful for this happiness. Tariyu's deserves it. I got to enjoy my man's devotion and strength for the lot of today without having many distractions." Tynie shoots back, both making a conscience decision not to mention the freaky vision Tynie had, for the time being. Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest by the heartbeat saying softly "Love you Honey. " "Love you Honey." Bobby returns, pecking her cheek.

"No more visions like today.. God Please.. I can't handle them.." Tynie prays in her head. "Sweetie, don't let that whole vision thing enter your mind. It freaked out my hottie, too much to be honored any more in thoughts or words. To me it is done with and never to be mentioned again." Bobby pleads. "Yes Hottie, perfect plan.." She finalizes as the weight of the day's oddities is in full lifted from Tynie's person and soul at the same time.

"Hell yeah that feels so damn good!" Tynie yelps contently prior to finishing "I am in the to-die-for carved guns of the man I dream of all the time and the day's oddity has been lifted off of me spiritually!" Bobby sighs out as a man in-love as that leaves Tynie's lips, elated that not only was he hit on but she had at last been made totally relaxed and content.

"I feel just as good as you do baby. I do have a genius bombshell in my arms after all. Not only that, I am excited that you're heart and soul no longer have those concerns imprisoning them." Tynie hears as a sigh leaves her lips, one of love as she too is hit on and witness to Bobby's elated mellowing.

"Always and forever lovie, I am yours." Tynie tells him. "Forever and Always my Lovie. I am yours." He answers as they kiss yet again, this time more wildly passionate than words. Their mind wander, neither one certain as to what should be done after this affection ceases. Tynie does get one thing sent to her from heaven, a feeling that the vision was a ONE TIME thing. That serves to amplify her intensity of the kiss, Bobby trying like hell to match it being never before given one like THAT. Bobby takes one look into Tynie's eyes after they separate, learning in that gaze that Tynie learned basically the nature of the thing to never be mentioned again. Matching the glow in his, they giggle out happily in the name of partying over that.

Their phones do not go off again that day, the others figuring that anything needed to be known shall be discussed when the time is right.

Tynie's clients all set up to meet her Thursday, no one who has her practice line reaches out again in that regard. Tynie slinks herself onto Bobby's lap, smiling so hard that her jaw doesn't even have time to pop. Bobby gives back as he got, taking her up into his arms as her purse is gathered by his foot. Tynie reaches out for it, already aware as to where they were headed, slinging the purse to her abdomen from there, and then returning the arm she scored it with to Bobby's shoulders.

Tynie being elatedly whisked to bed, the two laugh as their weird day draws to a happy close. Setting her down the moment they get to their room, the purse is unloaded by Tynie as Bobby slides into bed, for a change of pace. Getting in beside him, Tynie holds her man with one arm, throwing the covers over them both with the other.

A kiss so wild and hot that there is no verbiage available for description mutually bestowed, these two show love in a deeper degree than transpired at all that day. Their souls already had many times of communication with the heavenly observers, all angels knowing what they wanted. All wishes granted them, Tynie and Bobby sleep entangled in each other tighter by the moment until such a point where any closer would obstruct their breathing.

Liberation arrived in weird ways for the two and their Little Man today, alongside a second shot for him. Happiness ending the day was more than deserved by those involved….


	35. Ch 35

Title: Tynie's Proving Grounds

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, all others are mine.

The next day dawns, Tynie senses something's wrong with her man, leaping from their hold to check on him. Kissing him gently, her hand goes for his chest by the heartbeat, finding that to not be usual at all. "Baby, wake up." She pleads, causing Bobby to awaken with a groan. Looking into her eyes, Tynie tells him "Your heartbeat didn't feel right. That's why I woke you. Forgive me." "Nothing to forgive. My baby was looking out for me." Bobby grunts holding her hand over his chest in pain. "Alright! THAT'S IT! I am hauling your ass to a hospital!" Tynie hollers, scoring her man up without taking time to gather the phones or anything else, racing out of their home barely taking time to get the keys or lock up.

"God, HELP! I don't need speeding tickets, I need my man!" Tynie howls at the sky the moment Bobby is pretty much tossed into her personal SUV. Slamming his door behind that, Tynie leaps across the hood of the SUV, landing on one foot before opening her door and flying inside. Her door slammed behind her, Tynie hits a panic button on the keychain that is a remote means of waking Steve, which she'd find out more on later.

From that point, Tynie's personal SUV is flying down the road, flashers and horn blaring. Tynie prays that she gets Bobby help in time, trying like hell to be tough in his presence. Breathing erratically and unable to speak, Bobby's current state only causes Tynie to do 140 in a 35, her speedometer needle totally buried.

No cops bother them, Tynie's prayer on that answered. Arriving at the hospital, Steve is next to a cardio doctor ordering the doc to take Bobby inside without bothering Tynie until that ride is parked. Before she knew it, Bobby was rushed inside and her vehicle was parked, Tynie's mind a blur of worries. Steve meets her at the entrance saying "I had a special panic button put on all your keys, for shit like this." "You FUCKING RULE!" Tynie cries. "I know, let's get you inside by Bobby." Steve replies guiding her in. "Scared… so scared... cannot lose my Robbie-bear… God please…" Tynie bawls into Steve's arms. "He's in good hands. Shhh… shhh…" Steve consoles.

"I didn't grab my license, my kit, nothing man. I just tarzan'd Bobby the hell out of my house, barely locking up and hauled every ass I could to get here!" Tynie cries. "I already took care of that. You don't have worries, about that shit." Steve informs, knowing Bobby'd want him there with Tynie. The cardio doctor heard everything Tynie admitted, saying "Your timing kicked ass Mrs. Goren. You saved him." Leaping from Steve's arms at that Tynie insists "Doc, everyone calls me Tynie. How the hell did I save him with my timing?" "You must have caught that something was off, and how you dealt with it saved precious time. He is having tests run and as far as I can tell will not require surgery." The doc retorts, getting demanded "Dude, I hope you ain't fuckin around with Bobby's health. Steve here, my attorney, has already been told to sue everything that moves if Bobby's health is treated like a fucking game. GOT ME?!"

Steve nods adding "She isn't lying I will" The Doc leaps back, gasping "I wouldn't do that. Honest."

The cardiology high rank is behind the doctor, instituting "He won't, because I AM PERSONALLY taking over this case. I will explain as soon as he GETS THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" The first doc bails at that, as the high rank admits "I heard the last name of our patient, wondered if you were linked. After all the good you've done with that Project, I will handle everything myself. First order of business is cancelling those UNNEEDED tests, only doing the RIGHT ones."

Tynie turns partially away from the high ranked cardio doc, flipping Steve off with both hands. Steve walks up to the cardio high rank asking "How fast..." "Tonight. I will fax you my statement." Steve nods, figuring he'd go after the first cardio doc AFTER Bobby's ok. "Tynie, I will check Bobby again and determine if my soon-to-be former colleague lied to you about Bobby's condition. In the event he did, consider my appearing for you in court DONE!"

The cardiology high rank gets hugged tightly for that, ending the talk without words. That broken off from, an orderly is saying "He wants Tynie."

Bolting after the orderly, Tynie leaves Steve in the dust for a few. Seeing Bobby seated in that hospital bed on those monitors scared the fuck out of Tynie, who bit that back in the name of being strong. Taking a spot by his hip, Bobby knows she's fighting tears "I'm going to be OK baby. You saved me. "Bobby groans. "I can't live without my Robbie-bear. I love you.." Tynie lets out. The cardio high rank behind them without Tynie knowing, the pair learn "It was a mild heart attack. No need for surgery, just some meds and a couple diet changes. He can be released in a few hours." "THANK YOU DOC!" Tynie yelps.

Steve was across the room taking notes on that, knowing already he was to "Sue something that moved…" As Tynie put it. Steve then walks up to Bobby and Tynie confessing "I had something rigged to your car keys. All sets so that if something hit and I was needed. I could be there at the hit of a button. Tynie used it, which is how I got here. Let's just say she told me on two counts that I am number one before the high rank cardio doc got here." Bobby nods, already aware what that meant, smiling softly that his woman handled all that while being scared over him.

"Robbie-bear.. "Tynie cries taking his hand in hers. "Awww babe.." He whispers, moving his hand to her face, wiping away the tears. Steve motions for the cardio doc, whispering about getting Bobby's prescriptions as to leave the two alone. That handed over, the pills are gotten by Steve in the downstairs pharmacy before Tynie signs Bobby out. The two spent the remaining time Bobby was in the hospital not saying a word, just being together. Her name scrawled on the release forms, Tynie yanks the pills from Steve's hands whispering "Dude, I owe ya for earlier." "No ya don't." Steve confirms, ending that talk.

Bobby is then ready to go home, Tynie trying to carry him to the SUV which got him there in the first place. Halfway managing, Bobby doesn't contest it figuring his wife doing this was her way of showing just how far she went to cover his ass when it was needed. Letting him in before entering herself, Tynie yelps at the skies "THANK YOU!" "Definitely, thanks!" Bobby returns in kind as his door is shut behind him.

Flying across the SUV by its nose again, Tynie stunt jumps the hood of that ride to get to her door. The same styled hop in she gave when they left, that SUV is again flying, Steve having told her earlier no worries about tickets. Crying a bit as she drove, the panic of that morning finally beginning to be let out as the ride home was made for Bobby, Tynie holds nothing back but says just the same: Not a damn thing. Bobby watches his wife as that all happens, a mix of pride and worry crossing his face.

Arriving back at their house, Steve is there to let them inside, Tynie racing to get Bobby out of the SUV the second it's parked. Their doors slamming behind the two, she tries again to carry her man, this time getting told "Baby, no. That'll hurt my Tynie-mama, please." Relenting, Tynie then holds her husband around the waist. "Dude. Tell me you did NOT wake the others, or at least NOT Sasha and TreMarkis." Tynie admonishes. "Sasha is clueless, as for the others. I text updated them. Figured the cardio unit would have a visitor restriction." Steve answers. "Thanks man!" The two say together, Bobby getting whisked onto the couch.

"Steve, go home, you got work to do. Love ya man. I got it from here." Tynie orders as Steve obeys silently, locking up after he exits. Turns out the cardio high rank faxed ALL the dirt on the original doctor to Steve, him finding a PILE of papers on his fax machine when he got home.

"Robbie-bear, I am so sorry for how I woke you. I panicked like a bat outta hell from the second your heartbeat didn't feel right." Tynie bawls. Hearing the new pet name for a second time, Bobby objects "You did NOTHING wrong, you saved me." "I did?" Tynie wonders. "Yes." Bobby replies, holding her. Tynie leans in and starts kissing him gently, still scared to be too heavy-handed with her moves. Pulling away gingerly after a few minutes, Tynie says "I'm trying to be soft with my man right now." "Don't, it's not needed." Bobby refuses, taking her up for a REAL kiss by his definition. Tynie melts into that affection, happy at last to be sharing the kind of love displays she'd become used to.

"Does he know I Tarzan'd his ass across the house against his rules about me trying to carry him?" Tynie wonders to herself.

Breaking off what is their wildest romance so far that day, Bobby looks her dead in the eyes. "Oh God Honey.. I was scared shitless and beyond. I actually carried you across the house and to my personal SUV.I didn't grab my kit or the phones or my badge holder with my drivers' license. I just bolted you to the SUV. I did 140 in a 35, blaring my horn and flashers like my mind was completely lost. I cried in Steve's arms, the whole nine." Tynie confesses. Shaking violently from head-to-toe as that confession is let out, her Robbie-bear makes good on that pet name by holding Tynie with everything he had.

"Oh God…my baby was so scared over me that everything you needed was left here." Bobby mutters. She nods, saying "Today's events were my proving grounds really. I have always said I would have your back to extremes. I just showed my hand…" His reply to that is "Thank you my Tynie-mama. I love you." Noticing shame in Bobby's eyes, Tynie chides "Now Robbie-bear, no shame in this, please. I did just as you when I needed it." He nods, realizing she was right as a proud smile kicked his shame's ass. "Little Man's going to shit bricks when he gets wind of THIS." Tynie thinks to herself.

Bobby looks her in the eyes again saying with a bit of despondence "Sorry I put you through that." "Don't be, I got to prove the depth of how my vows were taken, just as you have. Any changes you got to make are going to be shared. I won't have it any other way." Tynie answers. "But gorgeous, that's not fair to you." Bobby protests. "What would be more unfair is if I had to live without you.. This is the lesser of two evils." Tynie replies, crying gently. "Ok my Tynie-mama." Bobby forfeits, taking her by the hand. "I am now the medical asspain." He whispers as they head back to their room.

"Robbie-bear, we're going to make it, even with this. Don't say that again please." Tynie whispers back. They nod together, concurring with each other not speaking anymore for a bit.

Their phones didn't even go off although Tynie'd left them behind; Steve apparently kept everyone appraised better than he said. Bobby gives his wife a lost pup look, which gets Tynie to check her levels. Good anyways, the kit is reloaded and set down. Returning to her man's side, Tynie mouths "I'm good babe." Bobby then takes the pills from his wife who'd held onto them after leaving the SUV, reading the label to learn the schedule of dosing. "They gave ya one before we left the hospital. You're good for now.." She tells him.

Those get set alongside her kit by their phones, Bobby then lowering himself onto the bed. Tynie joins him as they communally yelp at the skies again "Thanks y'all, you know why." The covers thrown over the two by Tynie, she whispers "Today my Robbie-bear doesn't do much. Relaxing as much as possible if I have anything to say about it." "Yes my Tynie-mama." Bobby concurs as they kiss again. "Thank you again babe." He whispers as she dozes off. "Anytime." She replies as sleep returns to them.

Tynie's slumber is mixed between mellowed and fitful, her heart still fighting the fears she just endured. While asleep, a VERY fitful dream hits Tynie.. HARD. "Baby.. No.. God.. Not my Robbie-Bear.. Please.. No.. No.. NOOOO!" She bellows while asleep, clinging to her man with everything she has. "Shhhh. Shhhh I'm here. It's over now. I'm OK." Bobby soothes in his sleep, hearing the terrified yowls of his woman.

Several hours pass as the two try to get rest, Bobby managing that better than Tynie. Awakening before him, she slips a kiss to his cheek and goes to make them something to eat. Seeing the diet changes are far from as bad as she expected, Tynie whispers "This shit's going to be easy." Everything prepared, she returns to Bobby whom had slowly awakened in her absence. "Morning love.." She says smiling. "Morning honey." He answers getting served in bed right as she hopped in next to him.

Feasting together in silence, their hearts beating simultaneous tones serving as the only thing heard. Their coffees sipped on afterwards, Bobby tries to get up and clear it all. Getting a lost pup look from Tynie, he relents, realizing his woman was NOT kidding when she said he isn't doing much that day.

Her heading to handle that, Bobby tails Tynie with their phones and medical stuff stashed into the purse which was found under his end table. Those things loaded onto the coffee table, Bobby realizes the new plaque was yet to be hung. Laying that aside on her end table, he knew before she mentioned it that this particular home-errand was on hold.

All things cleaned up from their meal, Tynie slowly approaches her man, sliding next to him just-as-gently. "Come here baby." Bobby soothes. Tynie obeys, nuzzling where his heartbeat can be felt while crying silently. "I withheld these tears til we got out of the hospital, thought I was done crying. Sorry my Liege." Tynie mutters. "Sorry… your… what now?" Bobby asks, catching what she'd called him before concluding quietly "We are equals honey, no Liege business. That name for me isn't right, tells me I'm above you when I'm not." "Yes my Robbie-bear. " Tynie replies just as low toned as he spoke. Petting her hair to calm his wife down, Bobby's fingers tell her what he wouldn't let his lips: "That's better.."

"We are not going out unless its urgent today, I don't feel like it." Tynie mentions. "Fair enough." Bobby consents. Breaking the hold to get Bobby something to take his pills with, Tynie tries not to tease him too much.

Arriving back to where he could keep her close, Tynie serves him a bottled water and the dose of his meds. The second part of that obtained while Bobby wondered why his lady was treating him with featherlike softness, not wanting to ask until that task was over with. "Tynie-mama, I won't break. I actually don't like it when you are treating me so softly. I know ya mean well with it, but please trust me." He calms. "Yes dear." She mouths, trying to smile. "I put my woman through hell today, she's still petrified. Got to show her that I'm alright, but how?" Bobby thinks to himself. "Just hold me tightly." She whispers at him, reading his mind like a novel. He does as asked, and a message hits their TV from Tynie's personal phone from Steve. Tariyu was scared but learned that it was handled and the others aside from Sasha and TreMarkis were advised of what happened. Everyone was also ordered to NOT bother Tynie and Bobby UNLESS it was urgent by Steve.

Tynie reaches for her phone to use the text-from-speech feature saying their thanks before making Bobby's embrace totally shared. His muscles worked magic on Tynie's still-petrified heart, melting away many slices of her panic which were remaining. "What triggered this, that's what I want to know." Tynie blurts. Steve texts again saying the tests showed that the cause of this was from back before Tynie knew Bobby.

He used to smoke and that caused the stress on his body which led to today's events. "Damn man, is there ANYTHING you can't get word on?" Texted back to Steve before he kids "The key to world peace." Tynie and Bobby laugh at that, finally attempting a start of their day's relaxation as that phone is laid down again. "Baby, is that why you wanted me to not smoke?" She asks. "Yep." He mumbles, ashamed that this is how she found out. "Hon, what did I say about shame?" Tynie poses. "Not to have any. How'd ya know?" Bobby replies. "It was blasted all over that fine face." She returns.

He kisses her again, trying to use his tongue's well-known dexterities to show not only love but gratitude for everything Tynie'd done that day.

Another text from Steve is obtained as they continue the love display, ignored til that's over. Tynie hears the alert on her phone, answering it to uncover that nothing else major was found in Bobby's tests. "THANK YA JESUS!" She replies, Steve replying "Amen!" Her phone set down again, Tynie takes Bobby into her arms as tightly as she could. "Oh God.. That was too close.. Way too close.." She pines from his chest. "I'm still here baby… hush.. Hush.. I'm OK.. My Tynie-mama saved me.." He consoles. "I saved you?" Tynie wonders. "Hell yeah! You totally flew when I needed it most, everything else done in that was a backup." Bobby recalls. "Robbie-bear, I don't know where the power came from. I was fucking petrified, my heart was racing while breaking. Steve had our backs like sexy on my husband too!" Tynie admits. "Never heard THAT one before." Bobby laughs, causing her to leap into that alongside him. The prior lines she said slamming him hard, Tynie's held for dear life and beyond by her Robbie-bear, nothing else said for a time.

Something telling Bobby to NOT say any more about what happened today shame-wise, Tynie hears "I have the BEST wife on the planet!" "As I the BEST husband. Remember you did similar for me." She replies smiling as big as she could. Bobby nods, really not wanting to remember that night, realizing she'd made one hell of a case with that line nonetheless.

"Today was my proving grounds, had to show my hunky one just what lengths I'd go to." "Well, my Tynie-mama kicked ass then, proving grounds totally owned!" Bobby brags. Bowing to that, she mentions not again that he'd done the same for her.

"Where'd you come up with Robbie-bear anyways?" Bobby asks. "I once heard you call yourself Robert, and you are my Sexy Bear so I just blended the two." Tynie explains. He giggles at that, admitting "I did the same with your new pet name. You're my Sexy Mama and my Tynie, so those two got made into way you did." They laugh wildly as the talk about new petnames ends, each one at last basking in the semblances of calm that had entered their day. "It feels so good to be in your arms baby. I can be relaxed and feel safe." Tynie purrs. "I love holding you.. Just having my Tynie-mama close is perfect." He replies.

Bobby's eyes glared into lovingly by Tynie, his mind kicking his ass is sold out to her. "Hubby stop it. You did nothing wrong. Some things will be different, yeah. Those differences will only help my diabetes if ya think about it." She pleads. "Yes wifey, you're right. Never thought of that." He answers with a small grin. Tynie leans in to kiss him, trying to use that to enhance his smile to one she's more content with.

Returning that, the two spend a good while in the midst of affections, this time with no strings relating to earlier events attached. Breaking off from that later, Bobby checks the changes he's to make due to the transpirings around dawn, saying "This shit's going to be a cakewalk!" "I KNOW!" Tynie yelps out happily, basically admitting she'd already checked.

The paper set on her end table, Tynie tells him "Given the fact my King is to kick back today, I will hang the plaque. Just going to need a certain gorgeous man to spot me." Bobby's jaw drops as that is heard, and this is said back as that part of him re-sets itself slowly. "Certainly lover." "Baby's going to work herself ragged just so I can relax, that's not fair to her." Bobby pines to himself, but what is declared is "Lovie, I have an idea. Yes, I know you want me relaxed and I totally worship you for it. I say we take turns making each other relax today, especially after this morning and what it did to my honey." "If that's how ya want it. Ok." She answers. "It is. That'd actually make me more mellow than having my sweet woman flying about trying to serve me hand-and-foot." She nods, leaning against his shoulder as a tirade of deep breaths leave her lips.

"Something tells me when Little Man hears of this, he's going to shit bricks!" Tynie worries. "Speak of the devil!" Bobby says as Tariyu calls Tynie's practice phone. "I'm willing to cancel my date with Jina for you guys. Say the word and it's done. I heard.." Tariyu trails off. "No way dude! I know I'm your brother now, but Tynie'd be pissed if you did that. You know how her heart is. I know ya mean well, but trust me man." Bobby refutes. "Yep, I do. Just relax today you two. Sorry I bothered ya against Steve's orders. I just wanted to offer." Tariyu says as Tynie takes the phone.

"Little Man, did you just try to cancel on Jina for us? If you did, Bobby's right. We are OK, you enjoy your date. As for Steve's orders, I will just tell him you wanted to offer coming over to care for Bobby so I could relax and didn't know if that was classified as an urgent call should he ask: but on ONE catch: you DON'T cancel on Jina!" Tynie offers. "Yes sis, as you wish." Little Man says as they hang up and that phone is set aside another time.

"He's so sweet, I didn't mean to be so harsh on Little Man." They say as one, each aware anyhow that their harshness was justified. Tynie then starts to doze off against Bobby, snuggling her Robbie-bear tighter than ever. He lays her back onto the couch, taking his top off to cover her before a light kiss hits her cheek. "My turn." He whispers, delicately bowing away to get them something made for a bit of an early lunch. "Be careful." Tynie whimpers as his top is held against her person so tightly her knuckles are whitened by the grasp.

"I will be." He whispers back petting her hands as to plead for Tynie to release some of the hold on that top. She does, smiling at the receipt of his touch.

Bobby makes them something special that actually meets his new diet requirements without relenting too much of what they typically enjoy, laying a long-stemmed chocolate rose on the side next to Tynie's. A return trip to her made, Tynie awakes to the scent of what was prepared, leaping to make room for Bobby on the couch. Joining her on that furniture, their meal is slid onto the coffee table before one of his arms abounds Tynie. She sees the rose beside hers, picking it up to discover it was actually a hybrid of two of her favorites: Roses and chocolate. "Robbie-Bear, thank you." She whispers. "Anytime my Tynie-Mama." He promises as they begin eating. The new diet not seeming as hardcore as she'd feared, Tynie moans out happily in every bite. Bobby takes that as not only her enjoyment but a sign that her day is going to get better, joining in how she was feasting, as the chocolate rose is practically inhaled. This time, the coffees were different: English toffee creamer'd. "Hubby, did you do all this for me?" She wonders as they finish. "Yes." Bobby chimes smiling as his arms wrap around her. Sighing, Tynie says "Wow, thank you." "Thank you for showing me your love as you did today." He acclaims smiling. "Anytime." She finalizes as they begin to sit in total silence.

The last things at that moment said are started by Tynie as a hand waves about the coffee table "I'll handle that shit later.." Bobby nods, realizing she was taking their arrangement for the day seriously before advising "First my honey relaxes in your favorite place." "With honor." She gasps as her frame slides into his chest. "My other L.A., Mama, Greyg, all of our angels, God.. THANK YOU.. You know why.." Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby sees the whisp of her worries about earlier grace her lips as the smile she'd developed disappears.

"I know honey. I thanked them too. Please go back to showing that heart-melting smile." He prays to her, getting his wish in less than a second. His top still across her shoulders, Bobby does not move it figuring that aided in Tynie's being relaxed. For the first time that day, Tynie picks up Bobby's heartbeat being just as usual, which makes her melt. "There ya go baby, relax." Bobby whispers. She does without another peep, taking her hands across his pecs in a petting motion. "She's NEVER done THAT before. Poor honey was scared worse than she said!" Bobby thinks to himself, not stopping her from that move.

Tynie stops herself in that maneuver, as if someone from heaven told her to, saying proudly "I totally kicked ass with how I managed earlier!" "Exactly!" Bobby replies happily. Steve was a snot, finding out what Tariyu offered and how Tynie was going to play it. A text saying as much crossing the TV from Bobby's phone, Tynie says she doesn't know if what happened earlier warrants a postponement of the settlement distribution, getting Steve to say he'd be there for that on Thursday to back the two up. A grateful text shot back, that phone is set down.

Bobby saw what she said about holding off on her clients for him admitting "I'm glad Steve stopped you. I don't want you doing that for me, please. I know you had good motives, but lover that's not fair to the people who'd been waiting this long." Tynie senses "I see that now, and my head of security is going to have backup that day, as for others, that depends on Steve's schedule. Sorry baby." "Don't be, it's understandable." Bobby retorts, cooling her worried jets urgently. "I will be right back, I swear. You relax babe." Tynie vows as the cleanup from lunch is taken care of.

Bobby texts Steve with what Tynie said about security and backup, getting replied with "My motive exactly… until you see your doctor again." That considered a deal, Bobby's phone is again set down right as Tynie plops onto the couch next to her Robbie-bear.

"Before my man EVEN thinks I find you ANYTHING less than Perfection after today: guess again. I had days where I was less-than-on my A –game when my medical kicked the shit outta me, you are just as entitled." Tynie declares, by some regard catching Bobby torturing himself in his head. "I remember, you're right." Bobby recalls, the self-torment ended immediately. A knock at the door interrupts the two, Tynie flying across the house by one leap made off the couch to answer it. A flower guy and Keith are on the other side, each with gifts for the couple. Those obtained, Tynie shuts the door after the pair are hugged and locks up.

Taking the flowers to the coffee table, Bobby sees a card that says "Steve NEVER said we couldn't do stuff for ya, signed Your Family" The meal from Keith's taken to the fridge as Tynie uncovered it was actually frozen upon delivery, her trek to the couch is made. Sliding her frame as to try a new means of being close to her hubby, Bobby says "Babe, that stunt was awesome. Please don't do that all the time though, don't want my wifey injured trying to rush about." "Deal!" She chirps happily as the card is seen. "Those sneaky little SHITS!" Tynie laughs. "I KNOW!" Bobby laughs back.

Kicking her feet out from under her, Bobby notices something about her right ankle which sets his mind to worrying. "When did…" He trails off. "Dawn.." Tynie confesses. "Oh my God.. Baby!" Her Robbie-bear yowls. "It's just contused, not really sprained. I'll be OK." Tynie tries to console. Taking that ankle into his hands, Bobby kisses it repeatedly as this passes his lips "My Tynie-mama took this saving my life. Thank you so much!" "My contused ankle in the name of THAT was an honor." She peeps out as the smooches to her ankle stop and it's laid across his lap. Her Robbie-bear mouths "Thanks Sexy.." "How can you tell when it's not full blown sprained?" He wonders. "Simple, I'd be walking funny if it was sprained." Tynie answers.

The next thing done is a check of her levels, being a smidge high, Tynie figures that on the meal and reloads the kit.

"My baby is not going to hang that plaque today, not with that ankle. I don't want it worse." Bobby alters. "Works with me honey." She concedes as her stance next to him is totally altered. Her head in his lap, Tynie gasps "I love my Robbie-bear." Blushing as he is getting used to the new nickname, Bobby returns "As I do my Tynie-mama." "You're not used to that new pet name.. Are ya?" She poses. "About as used to it as you are yours." He giggles. Erupting in giggles, Tynie gets about as red in the cheeks as he was. Even when the blushing hit her face, they said together "No bashing my baby over what happened around dawn… please." "Fair enough!" The two answer simultaneously as Bobby sets up a few comedies for their viewing. The laughs coming on from each one have no tetherings of the dawn-timed events anywhere near them, the day at long last becoming better with every giggle.

The DVD player hitching AGAIN causes Tynie to slide off of Bobby's lap, and the second that is disconnected from the system this is mentioned "Fuck DVD players. I say we get a gaming system with DVD capacities next time, their durability is better." Bobby concurs "Good idea!"

Making it back to her man, Tynie is watched with every step by Bobby who was worried she'd start "Walking funny."

She didn't, and they resolve to chill in the Jacuzzi when Tynie says "My Robbie-bear needs the jets to mellow out." That trip made without the phones, neither one gives a shit if anything causes those devices to go off. Changing the second they get to their room, the two walk to the hot tub closely as they could. Tynie sets EVERYTHING up as Bobby is told "You get in first." Joining him, Tynie holds her Robbie-bear with every muscle in her body. "My Tynie-mama was amazing today, the proving grounds were totally mastered. I am so proud!" Bobby boasts. "Thank you honey." She peeps out modestly, neither one saying another thing afterwards.

Happy tears leave Tynie's eyes this time, her existence's every aspect elated that in fact Bobby was there to stay. The Lord and their angels saw to that, and although she packed an injury, Tynie could give a fuck less about a contused ankle. "Now those are the kind of tears I like to see. My woman's happy." Bobby gleams.

"I am, and I know for a fact my man's trying to find a way to keep that the case." Tynie mutters. "You got THAT right!" Bobby yelps back. Getting out of the hot tub moments after that is all said, Bobby sees Tynie's ankle isn't looking nearly as bad as earlier. Changing back to their PJ's when they get to their room again, a glued together trek is made to the couch. Tynie's draped across him as Bobby sits down, by his non-mentioned insistence. Trying to put his mind at total ease, she swears "I love you so much. Today in its own right has already kicked ass and taken names, for the most part. Yes I was scared outta BOTH our minds around dawn, but I found out that how I managed that appeased my King. That's what I want to do: Keep my Robbie-bear happy." Bobby smiles larger than life at that, replying softly "It did, and I am right with you on the keeping happy part."

"One last thing connected to dawn's events, I will set up the meeting with a doctor for whatever day ya want.. Thursday's out though." Tynie plans. "How about Friday morning then?" Bobby replies. "GOOD CALL!" Tynie blurts, ending that whole discussion as well as future mentionings of how that day started.

A slight shiver encompasses Tynie, causing Bobby to grab her up closely and cover his wife with his top again. "You're so good to me.." She purrs. Looking into his eyes, Tynie sees this mouthed "As you are me."

She tries her hand at napping again, safely entrenched in Bobby's arms. This time, no fits of panic hit her, Bobby being honored by that much. Sliding away again to make them a meal, Bobby does just as was committed earlier. Heading for the fridge, Keith's delivery pokes out in Bobby's eyes, that being warmed up for them both.

Winding up by his wife on the couch moments later, Bobby tries to set it all up for them without awakening Tynie. She slides to where he can sit next to her anyways, the meal causing her nap to end. Bottled waters gotten for each, they feast in perpetual quietness, just happier than hell for the fact they were still as one.

The meal over with, they clear from it together to change the day's ping-pong of taking care of each other up a little. "I do worry about a couple of things." Bobby admits. "Which are?" Tynie wonders, as her man leans into an ear "How I am going to keep making love to my wife as it's liked with this new situation.." His Tynie-mama replies "Honey.. That's easy. We just take a day or so off from that until you're used to the pills. From there we take things as they come. I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Bobby protests "But that means my woman goes without.." Leaning into his ear this time, Tynie replies "We have other ways to fix that problem." Bobby glows at that remark, knowing full well just what she meant. Tynie nods, but then admonishes "Not today though." "Works with me lovie." Bobby replies.

Precisely what Bobby hoped she'd not catch with his worry slams Tynie's heart HARD. "Honey. Did you actually fret about that in the misguided belief I'd be pissed about not making love given today's dawn events, thinking that's a major thing with me?" Dropping his head slowly, Tynie got her answer. "Robbie-bear, listen. I DO love it when we get wild in bed, don't you dare think otherwise. I LOVE YOU MORE. The intimacy can be held off or handled in our other means. It's OK." Tynie muttered as his head is lifted by her right hand. Bobby smiles at that, saying back "Perfect plan honey. I'm sorry." "It's all good, no worries." Tynie answers kissing him after that without restraint. He brings her just what she gave, they both allow their tongues to mosh vehemently against each other in moan-backed bliss.

The eventual separation from that causes the two to land hip-to-hip again as they go to getting their phones loaded into Tynie's purse, with the port for charging. Each one handles their medical stuff briefly, mouthing to the other "I'm good now baby."

Those items join the others in Tynie's purse as they head for their room one more time. "I'm going to miss carrying my baby like royalty." Bobby whimpers. "Oh lover, it's alright. That's also on hold not done with forever. We can make that a periodic thing so that my man's not over-stressing that sexy body and perfectly loving heart. Trust me, that's alright." Tynie consoles. Bobby replies "If that's what my Tynie-mama wishes." "It is." She finalizes with a smile. Her purse then unloaded onto his end table for the most part, the only thing taken to her side is the diabetic kit moments after all three phones are charging.

The two make a trek for the shower to wash each other down.. Or so Bobby thinks. She sets him up just as he's done her, using his body wash for a bubble bath of sorts.

"You've done this for me.. It's about damn time I return the favor." Tynie admits as he sinks into the tub. Crying out, Tynie hears "I'm making my Queen go without so much you've gotten used to." Stripping out of her PJ's, Tynie walks up to him crying back "Lesser of two evils. I'd rather go without some things for a while than go without YOU."

Holding her Robbie-bear as closely as she could, given where he was right then, he pines "Unfair sacrifices." Replying to that with pride to her voice, Tynie shoots back "More like Honored Sacrifices. They assure me I get to keep my man." Slipping from how she knelt, Bobby catches her halfway in the tub, which gives Tynie just enough to slide the rest of the way inside that area. "Baby's still SERIOUSLY worried about losing me, aren't ya?" He asks. "FUCKIN RIGHT!" Tynie replies. "Tynie-mama, listen. I LOVE YOU. I'm here. You saw to that." Bobby vows. "We'll make it." She trails off. "Yes we shall." He answers as they wind up making good on what Bobby thought that trek to the tub meant. She slinks out first as that is done with, holding a hand out for him. Bobby takes that happily as they dry off and head to change totally as the moves to their bed are made.

A last neck-shot up towards the heavens made by Tynie, and Bobby hears "I proved my grounds today. Showed my Robbie-bear JUST how far I took my vows, throwing everything except my love to the wind. Took a contused ankle in the process, but hell it was WORTH IT!" "That ya did baby!" Bobby brags, taking her up into his arms slightly. Her head draped to his shoulders, Tynie says "Now, there's to be no more thinking what I am willing to hold off on or modify handling is an unfair sacrifice. You've done similarly for me, so I'm just leveling shit out. You said it earlier, we are equals." "You got a deal sexy." He replies, the bulk of remaining frets conjured up that day eviscerated from each of them in that remark.

Communally hopping into the bed after such a wicked means of the day starting at that obscene hour, both are exhausted, their typical cuddle ensuing seconds after they are laid down. Tynie breaks that just long enough to cover them, petting Bobby's chest before mumbling "Rest well my Robbie-bear. Chances are I will be keeping eyes on you overnight." Shaking his head, Bobby retorts "My Tynie-mama's done enough for me today, please don't pull an all-nighter to top that off." Nestling her head against his chest simultaneously moving her hands to his shoulders, Tynie complies, only to have her man make the snuggle tighter by pulling her arms gingerly to atop where her hands were.

"Thank ya Jesus… I get to keep my Robbie-bear.." Tynie whimpers happily. "Thank you Lord for bringing me the woman who saved my life today.. Literally." Bobby mutters in joy at what Tynie'd done for him.

A peace gels around the couple, essentially saying in contentment delivered that those the two'd bellowed prayers to not only heard, but were just as happy for that as they were. Sleep took a while to arrive, not really problematic for Tynie and Bobby, given the fact they wanted some more time to silently gaze into one another's eyes.

Tynie's proving grounds were owned like a Harley by a Hell's Angel, as their family's sneaky devotion was showed. Even with a new adversity in their lives, these two will make it.. As one.


	36. Ch 36

Title: Developments from Proving Grounds

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, others are mine

The day after Tynie's proving grounds hit with Bobby, she wakes up before him, kissing Bobby gently on the cheek. Sliding out of bed, she checks her sugars to discover the levels are perfect as that kit is re-loaded. From there she heads to her office on a fluke, finding a fax from Steve on the machine. Apparently, Steve was able to join a three-state wide lawsuit against the original cardio doc and the restrictions Tynie and Bobby were given were BOGUS. An added document from a specialist in cardiology who is in on that litigation serves as the new list of do's and don'ts for Bobby, which was much lighter on the stupidity upon Tynie's comparison of the papers. On the bottom of the second paper were directions for Tynie to fax Steve the original restrictions and only keep the copy she got for emergency evidence. She does as ordered, foldering the former restriction list and marking that "E. Evidence" before stashing that folder into the cabinet, the other papers left under her laptop on the desk.

As far as Tynie knew, Bobby snored through all that, her figuring it best to let him sleep. Taking the new restrictions list heading to their room, Tynie detours into the kitchen to get their coffees. Surprising her, Bobby shows up at the kitchen bar silently with a huge smile, bragging. "There's my hero. I mean Tynie-mama." Jumping at that, Tynie spins midair to meet eyes with him as her feet hit the floor. "Baby, I thought you were asleep. Anyway, I have news that you simply WON'T believe!" She brags. "Do tell…" Bobby implores as the coffees are set between them.

"Steve kicks more ass than I have ever known. He was able to jump in on a THREE STATE wide lawsuit against the Yutz bastard that damn near handled your situation yesterday at the hospital. The restrictions we got from that asshole are BOGUS and there's a specialist in on the lawsuit who gave me new ones, I mean us. I have those on me. Did I mention the specialists orders are VERY easy to deal with?" Tynie explains, before concluding "As in, your pills are ONCE a day and as long as we watch salts and exercise its all good. Oh and the doctor's appointment is going to be done by the specialist's people... Has to be because of the lawsuit. I will get my honey in as early as I can." Bobby took that all in before replying "Sweet!"

Not wanting their coffees to get cold, the pair chug them at the same time. Having their phones on him, unknown to Tynie at that moment, Bobby hands her the one that is going off. "Hey Steve, ya get it?" Tynie asks. "Cut to the chase much? Yes. Does he know?" Steve asks. "YEP. Anyway, I told him also that due to the lawsuit the specialists' people are doing his follow-up. " Steve's answer. "Smart move. There's an opening Friday morning." Tynie answers back "Umm, that's ours now!" Confirming that and saying Tynie'd be texted the time of the appointment, Steve hangs up.

Bobby laughs at the whole exchange, well the parts he could hear, purring out. "Baby's back on her A-game.." "Not really. Just dumb luck." Tynie replies. Bobby senses she was understating with the best of them, arising to hold her closely. "I'm trying to be strong. Yesterday was fucking scary. You need me to be a tough broad. I am SERIOUSLY trying." She cries out.

"You are NOT a broad, that's too close to the other word I will NEVER use describing you. I know you're still scared, it's OK. Let it out baby…" He whispers, seeing the new restriction list lying on the bar for about a second.

Tynie bawls silently for a while in his arms, walking backwards a few steps sensing he'd want to see what she meant about easy restrictions. Stopping her cold in that move, Bobby says "Not now.. Busy consoling my woman." Hearing his heartbeat pounding as if to say "It's OK Baby," Tynie nods mid-nuzzle of his pecs. The moment Bobby feels his wife's breath rate slow from the panicked tear-backed racing it had, Tynie is whisked to the couch. "I'll be back honey." Bobby says as the trip to get the list and show her what all he had on him is made. "Another day with my Robbie-bear.*Sighs* Heaven." She peeps out, as the couch is halfway overtaken by her frame. Her Robbie-bear hears that, blushes as the new list of restrictions is picked up and examined.

"Fuck me running!" Bobby yelps stunned at just how little he cannot do, also announcing he was in that room. "How am I supposed to manage THAT one? I mean I AM flexible. But JEEZ!" Tynie kids in the time it took her man to sit beside her. Bobby cracks up at that, saying in return "Honey, I didn't mean that literally." Their phones and medical stuff all laid on the charger port set upon the coffee table, Bobby's hands are freed in short order. Tynie grabs his hands up into hers, kissing every inch she could before rubbing them. Bobby's never seen her do that before, enjoying it anyways, his jaw hits the floor.

Tariyu, being the little worry-wart that he apparently is, texts Bobby's phone just then. "I can have the party this Saturday moved to another night, given what happened with Bobby." Tynie sees across the screen. "Little Man, I love ya for trying but that AIN'T happening! I got Bobby covered, just help me make sure Sasha does NOT know what went down with Bobby and tell the others to be at my place Saturday around five?" She fires back. "Got it sis." Tariyu answers before Bobby's phone is set down. Bobby saw the entire conversation from over Tynie's shoulder, with a kiss to her cheek saying "Thank you lovie."

Turning to face him, Tynie says "Truthfully, is there ANYTHING that you're concerned with now that the restrictions have changed?" Nodding, Bobby says "The same things as yesterday: Carrying my wife like royalty and making love." An evil smile crosses Tynie's lips when she asks "How fast are you willing to admit the second one in a manner of speaking under oath in writing?" Bobby's shocked again, returning "What do ya mean?" "Oh, the way I have this plotted we could play the "The first set of restrictions I was SUPPOSED to be given impeded upon my marital privacies and over-stepped the doctor patient compliance aspect that was a part of the meeting by doing means in which that is the case is the doctor ORDERED things that are a BLATANT violation of my wife's and my civil rights and free-choice instead of merely ADVISING about them. (Insert your main concerns post mild heart attack here) They were also NEVER explained and VERY negligently handled, my wife had to threaten to sue the ENTIRE hospital through our counsel just to get them in writing.." Card." Bobby answers "This plan is vindictive." Tynie nods, tapping her fingertips together with a huge shit-eating grin, saying nothing.

Kissing her wildly for the first time that day, Tynie's wish is granted with romantic confirmations in lieu of spoken ones. Splitting off from that Tynie purrs "Damn" "Still got it." Bobby retorts. A few minutes later Tynie says "Hell yea ya do!" Bobby then ponders, figuring she'd want this done and out of the way "Is there more to this plan?"

Tynie shoots back "Cut to the chase much? Yes. I type that up, explaining ONLY that our counsel and we have a confidential means of communicating the part about suing the entire hospital, in a sworn statement saying that everything you are writing them is verified. Then I take a basic rundown of what I told you, type THAT up and fax it to Steve urgently with the request to add that to our papers for the lawsuit. All things considered, less than half an hour and BAM. Once you sign both papers, one as a witness and the other as the main person writing it's done." Bobby says "Only if I get to rub your shoulders and be at your hip. I want to be right next to my hottie as much as I can today." Tynie slurs out seductively "Of course, I will need those sexy strong hands to take care of any tensions I have."

Noting the change in his wife's voice, Bobby whispers "Later baby…" "Mmm.. yeah.." She whispers back happily. Sliding into his arms, which were awaiting her the whole time, Tynie says "Today has already kicked ass and taken names." "Got that right honey!" Bobby says back, making moves to order them something to eat. That done and their meal on the way, Tynie's practice phone is set down. Tynie saw which device he used, looking up at him in a modified head tilt with her lips pursed in a grin, elating. "Never thought of THAT move." Pained groans then leave Tynie's lips as one of her hands leaves his pec to rub behind her head and above her shoulders. Rushing to handle that, Bobby's hands are ridding the reason she did that in seconds. Petri on the other side of the front door shortly after that massage started, Tynie holds up one finger as the trek to answering that began. A hug given Petri after she finds out Steve already paid for this, their meal is brought back to Bobby as soon as the home is secured. The coffee table's arrangement re-routed, the food is centered on that furniture. Interestingly enough, Tynie finds out that a breakfast pizza exists, enjoying it with her man from the moment she sits down.

Not a damn thing said until the pizza was finished, Bobby whispers "Where was I?" Two taps given Tynie's right shoulder, he ups that request by massaging both at the same Tariyu stole one of Steve's lines, because Tynie's personal phone gets texted by Steve with the appointment time and that being confessed. Little Man said that he's quoting Steve on orders not to bug Tynie and Bobby today, excluding a text sent to Sasha to check on her, unless it was urgent. Bobby's appointment was mid-morning Friday, earliest one Steve could get them. Tynie laughs as that is read across the screen, as she too confesses that she's the reason Little Man did that. Tynie standing accused of being a little shit, that conversation ends. "Unless it's Sasha, we most likely won't be bothered til my clients come Thursday. Little Man totally quoted Steve in a text to the others. Ya know the one about unless shit hits the fan not to contact us?" Tynie informs. "That's funny!" Bobby says, working his way down Tynie's back.

"Son of a…!" Tynie yelps in pain when Bobby hits her hips. "When baby?" Bobby asks. "Dawn yesterday. I Tarzan'd you to the car. I was THAT scared!" Tynie admits, crying again. Gently yanked back onto him, her tears slam the top she had on while Bobby held her tightly as he could. "You went THAT far for me.. Thank you.." He whispers. "Ya damn right I did." Tynie proclaims as the tears slowly end. "There was NO time, honey. Otherwise I woulda had Steve here to do that part." Tynie adds moments after she calms slightly. "Thank you Tynie-mama." Bobby says, in his voice a blend of pride and shame. Leaning up to kiss him again, Tynie's affections beat the shit out of the shame in his tones.

The pizza totally gone, Tynie reluctantly breaks the hold to rid of the box. Bobby follows with their coffee cups, getting them inside the dishwasher before they re-group. "What does my King wish to do now?" Tynie asks. "Make my Queen feel better, by any means necessary." Bobby attests. "Sauna time good with you?" Tynie wonders, as her Robbie-bear takes her hand leading them in that direction. "I miss carrying my baby already." He complains as they get to that room. "Now sweetie.. We discussed that. I think that carrying me should only be if I am shitfaced or injured to where walking isn't a good idea. That way my man's loving heart isn't too stressed, I don't want to take a crap-shoot with losing you just to be in your arms. I love being held by you, don't EVEN think otherwise, I'm just trying to be protective." Tynie states.

"I just don't think it's fair that you pretty much give up something you've CHERISHED since our first date. I get what your motives are, but still." He answers. "You're a GENIUS!" Tynie bellows, in the time it took the pair to undress and ready for time in the sauna. Setting that up, Bobby says nothing but hangs his head. "I say that because remember the marital privacies line? We can add a whole other thing: Impacting the nature of romances and shared love that are the cores of our marriage in negative ways against my wife's will, or as far as you consider it, claiming the alterations made or otherwise discussed were done as if we didn't have rights to do things our way. Make it sound like those old restrictions equated to an ACTIVE heat-seeking A-Bomb aimed at our temples marital experience wise and BAM.. Dude's fucked!" Tynie elaborates as her hand lifts Bobby's head. "Is that how you feel though?" Bobby asks. "No.. It's how WE feel, because my man hangs his head every time that's missed." Tynie finalizes as they sit down together. "Note to self: NEVER get on my little wifey's bad side!" Bobby mutters. "How the hell would you do that? We seldom if ever are apart, and I know my man's devoted to my contentment." Tynie mutters back. "Ya damn right I am!" Bobby cheers as they kiss.

That broken off as the heat of it makes the sauna seem like a glacier, Bobby says "You type it, I will GLADLY sign it!" "Later baby. I'm busy loving on my hubby." Tynie replies, taking him into her arms. "She's evil when I am messed with. I KNEW she could kick people's asses physically, and raise hell, but THIS is a side I have NEVER seen before." Bobby thinks to himself, wearing a huge grin. "He had NO clue I had this in me, I do and people BEST recognize I DON'T play when it comes to my man!" Tynie thinks to herself, returning the grin as they head to leave that room.

Shutting down the sauna, Tynie changes with Bobby following suit. "Penny for your thoughts?" They ask simultaneously. "Only that I am BEYOND madly in love with you." Bobby says, grabbing Tynie up into his arms. "And I with you." Tynie whispers gleefully as the trek to her office is made. The pair figuring it best to handle the statements before they bog down any other plans that may come up, once in that room Tynie has both typed and ready to sign as they plotted inside of twenty minutes with three edits done each. Their signatures scrawled to the base of those papers once they both approve of the wording, Steve is faxed copies as the others go into the folder. "Oh and Steve had me make this folder in case the copies he gets are lost or something." Tynie explains as that folder is put up. Steve faxes back "These are the two things I FORGOT to ask guys!" That being stashed under her laptop for now, Tynie struts up to Bobby. Her right arm around his waist, a quick slap to his ass given, Bobby giggles as she gets that back.

Leaving her office, Tynie and Bobby go for the couch to cuddle. Plopping on that together, a full-on make out session hits the pair instead of just being in one another's arms. Tynie breaks up moans every time Bobby touches her, breathing through her teeth in the midst of those. "Why're you trying to stop yourself from enjoying this?" Bobby wonders, hearing full on groans of desire soon after as that drones on. Biting her lip slightly, Tynie whispers at him "Got to.. Get me… some.." "Thought you'd NEVER ask!" Bobby says as they leap off the couch, leaving everything on the coffee table in their dust. Halfway to their room, a concern hits Bobby, a shot at that being sated given by Tynie "Baby, a change of pace is good sometimes. I actually wanted gentler lovemaking anyways." Bobby hopes his wife isn't trying to hide how she really feels, answering "Only if that's what my Queen desires." "It is." Tynie mouths, already knowing what zapped through her man's mind when she said that.

They undress and land on the bed together, resuming the make out session before Tynie's wish is granted. Every intensity of their getting buckwild toned down a bit, Bobby fears it won't please his wife. Totally happy with what she's being given, Tynie shuts those fears the hell up with every moan exiting her lips. Realizing she's being satisfied, Bobby goes for broke with keeping that up. Hell-bent on making damned sure Bobby's pleased just as he was doing her, Tynie rocks his world without kicking the ferocity up too much. This time, Tynie takes half the damn day to get anywhere near climax, every second of that journey is beyond cherished. Bobby being the gentleman, even when making love, is actually tailing her on that one a little further behind.

The inevitable explosion of erotic euphoria slams Tynie rather hard, Bobby's name being yelled and stretched over eighteen syllables when she does get there. Feeling every twitch of his wife's eruption and throbbing around him, Bobby loses it and meets up with her on being shoved over the intimate edge. Her name bellowed as his was, the two are in each other's arms moments later. "Thank you my King. That fuckin ROCKED!" Tynie brags right before Bobby can wonder. "Thank you my Queen, you were PHENOMENAL!" He fires back, as a kiss is shared in their beginnings of riding out each one's waves of sexual elation. Nuzzling him as always afterwards, Tynie sighs happily, as this hits Bobby in the same tone. "Don't go there honey. I know what you're thinking. It's not true." Petting her hair as the truth to what she stopped from being said hits, Bobby says "You're the greatest! I love you." "I love you too! You're MY greatest." Tynie adds, getting Bobby to sigh happily.

Arising from the bed together, they change back into their PJ's. Another trip to the couch made, Tynie asks "What exactly brought these concerns with my being happy when things changed a bit?" "I got with you giving the best of my powers physically. Charioting you around like royalty and going full-throttle fierce in bed, now that's not the same as when we started. I was afraid you'd think I had lied about giving you the best in everything I am and could provide because of that, then leave me." Bobby confesses with tears in his voice at the end.

"Robbie-bear, NO! I would NEVER! I understand the changes, love them actually. They are a means of my heart and head knowing you're here to stay. That's what I want: more time with my honey. You still give me your best, we just found different ways for that is all. I loved being charioted around a lot, now I am happier just walking at your hip since we are equals. I started feeling like you believed I HAD to be charioted around for you to feel like you deserved being loved by me honestly. That's actually why I tried to stop you from doing that whenever I could, My heart told me what I just said and ordered my head to find ways to show you that my love does NOT come with conditions. I want you knowing here and now I will NEVER leave you, and the changes to us are only going to make things better. As for the lovemaking, that is simple: Long as my King is satisfied and I can spend more time on this Earth at your hip. I'm all good." Tynie replies holding her man tightly.

The full depositions Tynie dropped on Bobby slamming his heart and head simultaneously, his arms tighten around her frame, nothing said for a time. "You knew then…" Bobby trails off ending that silence. "Yes.. I just had no idea how to tell you." Tynie answers. "Everything your heart told your head was true, I'm sorry." He apologizes. "We've full detail wise discussed this for the last time, that way it doesn't keep kicking our asses. One thing you didn't catch, what I said about lovemaking." Tynie states with a small grin. "Oh I caught it. I didn't honor half of it. We're equals, if I cannot think your love packs conditions, nor can you mine. Not only that, if I get satisfied, so should you." He fires back, grinning. "Yes my Robbie-bear." Tynie replies, before concluding. "Now that's over, let's have fun dammit!"

Bobby erupts in laughter when that leaves Tynie's mouth, grateful for the mood she's aiming for. "One problem: I don't know the first thing about gaming systems." Bobby says. "I got that just follow my lead." She replies, taking him by the hand. Realizing she'd yet to check her sugars again, Tynie does that with the hand not holding Bobby's. The kit reloaded after she's golden level-wise as uncovered, the phones are taken up and pocketed. Bobby removes those from Tynie's pockets, pulling her purse out from behind him. That being loaded with everything, Tynie says "We're also getting another port like the one on the coffee table. That one stays in here." "GENIUS!" Bobby chimes in.

They walk out of the living room arm-in-arm, only splitting off to get dressed. This time they put their bling on one another, Tynie petting Bobby's chest afterwards. "I love it when ya do that." Bobby tells her as they leave the house. Bobby grabs his Jeep keys, then locks up after the two when they get to the front porch. Granting Tynie's wishes to be at his hip, Bobby gathers her up in a very tight one-armed hug on the way to the Jeep. Each one getting in at the same time when that ride's unlocked and their doors close, Bobby drives them away.

Two hours later, after everyone at the mall saw how closely they were walking together during the shopping trip, Bobby and Tynie stop off for a late lunch. The restaurant sucking on all levels, they leave without fully eating, a vow never to return made.

"I will make my Queen a PROPER meal when we get home." Bobby vows as they again drive off. "Thank you my King." Tynie replies. Getting home soon after, they leave the Jeep exactly the reverse of how they got in. Tynie insisting on carrying it all inside, Bobby tries to split it all up only to be given a lost pup look. "Be careful then baby." He worries as they lock the Jeep.

Bobby opens the house for the two, Tynie darting off to set up the gaming system to the entertainment center before the new port is brought to their room. Everything set as it needed be, she returns to the couch. Bobby had set straight away to making good on his promise after locking up behind them, glad his wife didn't try to see what he was making. "That smells. Oooh.." Tynie purrs.

Bobby hears that, opting not to answer as he felt replying would ruin the surprise. Tynie leaps from the couch to set the coffee table for a romantic meal, getting two mini-bottles of wine out of the minifridge and lighting the candle. Bobby caught that out of the corner of his eye, smiling as big as he could when making it back to his wife. Everything set down, Tynie snaps her fingers as Bobby's taken into her arms in the time it took for him to sit. Her King had made another Italian-themed spread, this one fit for royalty, or as Bobby put it "I made what I thought would be right for my hero.. I mean my Sugar.." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie trails off as they feasted together.

"Damn my Sweetness can kick ass in a kitchen!" Tynie thinks to herself, blushing insanely hard. The two finish simultaneously, going for the mini-wines. "To the very reason my heart beats, my lungs take in air, and my life has reason. I shall NEVER leave the man I speak of.. I simply could NOT endure this existence without you my Robbie-Sweetness.." Tynie toasts, seeing Bobby's jaw slam the floor in a rush.

Composing his jaw to its rightful place, He toasts back "To the very reason I am here, the woman whom my life would be NOTHING without. I will NEVER bail on you, my life would be over without my Tynie-Sugar in it.." Whimpering happily at each other, they clink bottles and chug them.

Time slid by in silence as the wines were finished, Tynie taking Bobby's feet off the floor to rub them from the moment her bottle is set down. She brings the roofs of his feet by her lips, trying to kiss them when he pulls them away. "No. My Queen's lips do not touch my feet. They belong at my lips." Bobby states territorially. Setting his feet away from her lap, Bobby then welcomes her into a hug by waving Tynie over. "Baby, why'd you try that?" He asks as she falls into his embrace. "I hid something from you about the charioting, that was my way to make up for it." She answers. "It wasn't just hidden by you, I had parts in that as well. I should have told you what we discussed on that sooner." Bobby chides himself.

"My King shall not torture himself over this, it was another communal fuck up, since I can't take full liability either." "OK, just PLEASE don't do that thing with my feet again. That is a signal you're below me, and we are at each other's hips equally." Bobby agrees. "Fair enough, now my Sexy is to kick back. I got this." Tynie insists taking care of everything revolving around their meal.

While her back was turned, Bobby had some things lined up just for Tynie, that she'd discover momentarily. Arriving at the couch just as he sits back, Tynie nearly says something when a box wrapped bearing her name catches the glare of Tynie's eyes. Sitting down to open it, Bobby prays what he got appeases her. A thick gold ring with the phrase "I'm yours forever-Robbie-bear" engraved on it appears to Tynie who bawls elatedly upon its sight, muttering similarly. "Baby. I got to get you one, this is gorgeous." "Another day honey. We have forever, thanks to you." Bobby replies, trying in those words to show just how honored he was for what had been done on his behalf. Returning to his arms, Tynie says nothing the ring being put on her by him. Fitting her middle finger perfectly, Tynie giggles "You DO know the connotation of the finger this fits?" "Why else do ya think I got it sized for that?" Bobby laughs. "You are so evil, it's GENIUS and VERY sexy!" Tynie boasts.

"Well.. I DO have an absolutely BEYOND hot teacher on that." Bobby replies modestly. Slipping away one arm just long enough to pop his pill, Tynie does the same for checking her levels. Everything good with those in minutes, the hold is resumed and made stronger.

"Have I told ya lately that every single second I am yours is heaven?" Tynie wonders. Bobby shakes his head, smiling. "Well it is. I live and breathe loving you, my existence is cored in being your baby. Yes, I do have my practice and project, but I believe that without that one fluke lotto ticket my Hotness may not have entered my life to allow for all the greatness that is my being on this Earth today…" Tynie confesses.

"You're not alone in that belief. I always thought I would be alone romantically, until that day. You were a bundle of nerves, albeit a very SEXY one. Yes, we've had happiness and adversities, but those have been handled and enjoyed as one. The way it will be forever. My very being is concreted in your love and being your lovie." Bobby confesses.

"One question: Why did the hottest man to ever grace this planet think for a second that alone is how you'd live?" Tynie poses. "Apparently not a lot of women like dating retired cops. The ones I did get to go out with only did that to try and trap me. Thing is, I wouldn't bed them because they refused to use protection and they didn't have your situation from what I knew. I was tossed aside." Bobby answers.

Before Tynie can demand the list of who they are and where they happened to be, his finger is placed against her lips. Shaking his head, Bobby says in actions he knew damn well what had crossed his wife's mind. Kissing that finger, Tynie accepts his wishes, although her protective side kept protesting in silence. "I admit I WAS nervous that first date. I mean it ISN'T every day that a common lotto winner gets to be romanced by the HOTTEST thing to hit this planet!" Tynie elates as the decision to ignore the rage building inside her is made.

"You are ANYTHING but common baby, and thanks." Bobby replies meekly. "Honey, what's up with your meekness? I call things as I see them, and you are EXACTLY as I said." Tynie answers, actually hurt by her man's attempts at modesty. "I'm sorry that hurt you honey, I know you mean it, as do I when it's returned to my Sugar." He returns. "Aww how sweet. Thank you." Tynie purrs.

"I know how to make my man feel better, come with me.." She plots, taking Bobby by the hand. Following her happily, Bobby is lead to the shower, the pair breaking off their hands held to get undressed and Tynie to remove her newest bling. Tynie takes in every centimeter of the view her man bestowed. Bobby does her the same way, sliding in behind his wife as Tynie's pulled to his hips. "I'm marking who's mine." Bobby slurs out territorially as a hickey is left on each of her breasts, an enormous one for both. Yowling out in approval, Tynie promises without words to return the favor. The water flowing onto each throughout those markings of each one's romantic turf, Bobby hears "I will flatteredly give myself to you in any way you see fit, my King." He replies sultrily "As I will you my Queen." Washing him down first, Tynie rubs his muscles ferociously, moaning in a mix of want and enjoyment.

Kneeling before him as the soap is drenched off Bobby's body, Tynie makes good on that promise by getting him hard as steel. Stroking his dick with everything she had, his balls get tongue-taunted. "Go baby!" Bobby moans, basically begging her to continue. His blood vessels throbbing through the manhood in her hands, Tynie deep throats him in a second. Leaving his balls behind, Tynie starts bobbing up and down on his erection quickly, tongue-lashing every inch in that move. Moans and howls of sheer need exit Bobby's voice, antagonizing Tynie's maneuvers to further. She grabs his ass shoving the hard-on that was in her mouth deeper inside, basically turning the head she was giving into Bobby fucking her face. Bobby takes it from there, turning Tynie's last move into what was literally happening, although trying not to hurt her. "Take it all baby.. Take it all!" Bobby chants through howling groans. Moaning back, Tynie pleads for exactly that: To take every last millimeter of his manhood into her mouth. Going on for what seemed like hours, Bobby shoves her head onto him one last time as the most wicked explosion she's EVER tasted is drank up from him like a fine wine as he howls out "OHHH TYYYNIIEE!" Sipping that from him, Tynie refuses to lose one drop of the lovejuice he was providing. He looks down upon her, intimately contented, witnessing Tynie turn his explosion into an erotic beverage.

Arising from her knees, Bobby checks them for bruising to find none. Licking her chops, Tynie slurs "That was so good." He slips her under the spray of the shower, planning to give just as he got, a wash-down and a release. Tynie's figure petted just as she did his, Bobby spreads her legs around his shoulders the second he takes the pose she just left. Tongue-lashing her love button, Tynie grabs his curls while yowling and grunting in essence using those to plead for more. Taking his left middle finger, Tynie's labia are teased with flicks as that gets shoved violently inside her. "Harder baby.. HARDER!" Tynie begs as Bobby rams that digit in and out of her. He obeys, using every muscle in the arm backing that hand to make her wishes reality. He stops suddenly, which makes Tynie whimper in aching, before his face plows into her sex. Devouring his wife like a beast in heat, Bobby works Tynie's sex into overtime. Grunting in encouragement of his moves, Tynie howls out in lust "Feast my King.. FEAST!" Both her hands entangled in his curls, Bobby's face is shoved deeper into her core, actions telling him not to stop. The feast yelled for by Tynie transpiring, Bobby goes all out to make his wife shudder from the release he knew damned well was due anytime. Grateful he'd braced her knees on his shoulders, Tynie buckles later as the erotic blast Bobby'd brought her to slams through her person like wildfire. "OHHHH BOBBAAAYY!" She yells as the intimate edge for her is crossed.

Her juices treated just as his cum was, Bobby slurps it all up before even bothering to leave how he was positioned. Tynie takes a few minutes to get enough strength in her knees to stand without his bracing, once that's done her legs are relieved from his shoulders. Bobby stands up, Tynie examining his knees closely for any marks or bruising, also not finding a thing. His chops licked before her, Bobby says "That was amazing.." They nod and wash each other down again, ridding of the sweat that draped each body from what was just shared. They conclude, and together shut off the shower before getting dried off. Walking up to her, Bobby applauds "My Queen gives PHENOMENAL head."

"My King feasted on me like I've NEVER known." She shoots back ecstatically. They grab up the clothes worn earlier, Tynie's new bling kissed as the two go get dressed. She carries it for the time being telling Bobby as that ring is placed with the other bling "This beauty is being stashed with my other gorgeous jewelry. I will cherish it."

Nodding, Bobby smiles bigger than a combination Cheshire cat and shit-eating grin, saying "I love you." Returning the grin precisely, Tynie says "As I you."

They get dressed in sweats, figuring neither wished to go out that day. Taking their sweet ass time to get to the couch, Tynie and Bobby creep in that direction arm-in-arm. En route there, this conversation goes down "Were you serious.. About what you said when I feasted?" Bobby asks. "Yes." Tynie replies, then inquiring "Did my baby mean it about the head I gave?" Bobby answers "Absolutely." "Only the very best." They say as one the moment a communal plop to the couch is made.

"Hey baby, I kiiinda got something to go with the game system. Hope ya don't mind." Tynie implies. "What is it?" Bobby wonders as she gets off the couch to set up a game for the two. Returning to her spot, the system flares alive with a game similar to her favorite show. Bobby sees that, saying back "This'll be interesting." "Have you never gamed before?" Tynie wonders, getting a shaken head in reply. Setting that up to make it all easier for Bobby since he's a rookie to video games, Tynie then says "Follow my lead honey." They play the game for a couple hours, Bobby actually outdoing Tynie after a bit. She laughs "I'm a bit rusty." He giggles back "I'm new at this, so we are technically even." The game at last beat by them together, Bobby figures out how to shut the system for that down using the controller. The entertainment center then gets shut down by Tynie who purrs "How you managed that, very impressive. I could NEVER figure it out!"

Taking him into her arms, Tynie nuzzles his chest before declaring sexily toned "I got to mark who's mine…" Vanishing under his top, Bobby feels biting his chest as it gets hickeyed like he did for her. Soon after, her face reappears to his view, blushing. He joins that, they snuggle together in silence for a while, only making love moves on one another. Breaking from that, Tynie ponders "Who knew what went down yesterday would lead to THIS?" Bobby then points in the general direction of her cross tattoo, answering "Did you REALLY have to ask that?" Blushing harder, Tynie states "You forget: I AM a blonde!" "A very brave, sexy, smart, loving, and giving one at that.." Bobby says before they tackle each other for a kiss.

That ended later, Tynie wonders "Does my Sweetness want me to make something for dinner, or order it?" Bobby'd enjoyed having Tynie in his arms every chance he got, so the reply was "I'll order it. My Sugar is to enjoy your favorite place, as I have basked in having you close to me." Squealing happily at that, Tynie acts as she did on the first date at the mentioning of his arms around her frame. "I've missed that reaction." Bobby confesses as a call is made to Tao's for their meal. Tynie bites her lips to keep from screaming out like she did when they first met since he was on the phone. That call ended, Tynie mentions "Robbie-bear, next time you miss something I do or have done, tell me." Before he can hang his head, Tynie is precocious again saying "I'll do the same for you." "Anything you've missed?" Bobby asks. "Yes, I have ached to have my man cling to me closely like you did that night too." "Like you said.. If something's missed. We tell each other." Bobby confirms, clinging his arms around her to end that particular feening.

"Thank you baby.." They say as one while awaiting their dinner. Tariyu and Tao on the other side of the front door, Tynie and Bobby answer it together. Little Man sees a glow in Bobby's face, as Tynie says "I got him brother, thanks for your concern." Tariyu answers "Good. I came to check on you guys before meeting with Jina. Bobby, do I look OK?"

Seeing her Little Man in a full-blown kid-sized tux, Tynie is floored and Bobby says "You look great." Tao says "They're together: Tariyu and Jina. Jina's school has a dance tonight and since it's not as late as you may be thinking, I rented him the tux. I already know. Get pictures."

Tynie yelps excitedly for her Little Man, saying "Have fun and remember what Bobby and Tao taught you." "Speaking of that, Bobby. Jina said for me to tell you.. Pardon the term, but you kick ass and take names in the realms of chivalry." Tariyu says as Tynie takes up the meal. Bobby nods "No censorship at this house little man. No need to pardon phrases." "Oh and ONE more thing. This is on US." Tao says before the two leave. Tynie locks up behind them with the arm not encumbered with the dinner, or tries to at least. Bobby steps in handling that smiling.

They trek again to the couch, Tynie moping "I should've gotten a pic of Little Man." "Tao has that covered.. We will get copies. He does clean up pretty good though." Bobby amends. "Not compared to my King.. When you clean up as you call it.. OOOOOOHHH!" Blushing as the two hit the couch, Bobby says "When you clean up, baby…. OH DAMN!" Re-iterating the blush, Tynie giggles as they at last eat. Before ridding of the take-out boxes Tynie discovers that meal was triple boxed, pulling that apart to reveal a gift for Bobby. "This belongs to you." She says handing that over.

A matching gold band to hers is revealed with "Forever yours.. Tynie-mama" Engraved. Slipping that to his middle finger, Bobby asks "How…" "I texted asking a favor of Tao today. I wanted to get you something but didn't feel like going out again. Had that made up when we got the gaming system and port for the phones that's used in our room. When I set that up I authorized Tao to pick it up." Tynie elaborates. "I love how your mind works." Bobby cheers. "Learned from the Master." Tynie replies proudly. Taking his time to eye over Tynie, Bobby watches her strut away to clear the rubbish from their meal. The box for his ring spared, Bobby puts it away before Tynie returns. "I want to cherish that ring, just as you did mine. It'll be worn, yes, just when we go out." Tynie learns. "Sexy and brilliant. Mmm" Bobby hears as she straddles his hips for a different styled snuggle.

He checks her levels so that Tynie can totally mellow out against him, being good on those the kit and phones are loaded into her purse which was apparently obtained last time the two were in their room.

Everything not intended to stay in the living room put in that purse, Bobby finds a way to stash the controllers and remote in his end table. Right before Tynie could say it, his arms are right back around her, tighter than ever. "Yeah baby." She slurs out enjoyingly.

Tynie's personal phone went off from her purse, being ignored by her only to be reached for by Bobby. "Little Man looks looks happy. Kind of like someone else I know." He says seeing the picture. Tynie turns her head to check it out altering "They act like us. Look at Jina, totally nestled against Little Man's shoulder. Honey did you teach him that?" A text fired off answers for Bobby "No sis, you did." Jina then texts "You're Tariyu's sister and brother. I look forward to meeting you both. I am nervous though. Tariyu sings you guys's praises like a one man I measure up to being alright for being around you."

Tynie replies "Little sis, there is NO measuring up like that in my house. As long as you Respect my little brother you're good with me and Bobby, don't be nervous." Jina answers "Ok then will do, enjoy our night. I already know ya want us to!" Tynie's phone then stashed into the purse again, she cries "Jina was scared. She felt she'd not be good enough for Little Man. I had to crack our code on we got to show her." Consolingly, Bobby replies "We will baby, she's nervous. That's all. It'll be fine."

Tynie's cross tattoo LEAPS violently under her top, telling them both that Bobby spoke for their heavenly observers as she melts against him. Bobby pets her back saying "She acts just like a certain hero I have did on our first date." "She does. Wait; did you just call me your hero?" Tynie replies. "Yes, on many levels you are. Romantically and literally, you saved me from shit I'd rather not explain further." Bobby retorts. Whimpering happily, Tynie concludes "You did the same for me, even if ya didn't realize it. My hero."

Snuggling tightly, Bobby fears her pose will hurt moving her left leg over by her right with one arm, basically making a seated threshold carry. "I know. Don't say it, although I miss carrying you in this position terribly." Tynie hears. "Simple solution. You can do that but not for across the house for now. When the specialists' people see you we learn for real just what any new parameters for stressing that hot bod are." Tynie concludes. "As you desire, so shall it be" Bobby finalizes, taking the deal.

Clearing her throat, Tynie says "You mean as WE desire. You miss doing that. I don't want you over-stressed right now. It's the best of both worlds." Bobby smiles "That it is." Cuddling him with every single ounce of her muscles, Tynie shows Bobby just how much she adores him without another word.

"Yeah Baby." He purrs back, grateful to have more time with her on this Earth. Nuzzling his pecs, Tynie smiles. Tracking her hair away from her face with a few fingers, Bobby sees Tynie's eyes are glowing like never before. "That's right babe. I'm yours. You're 're in our own heaven." He whispers. Looking up, her glowing eyes are shown back through those deep chocolates Bobby has, confirming every syllable of what Tynie'd just heard.

No one else bugged Tynie and Bobby that day, Steve's orders ringing through from yesterday. Sasha was worried over until Tao broke ranks and called Bobby's phone.

Answering it Bobby learns Sasha's fine, clueless as to the things that went down with Bobby yesterday and will see them Saturday. Grateful for the news, Bobby says Tynie will be told before they hang up. Steve then texts saying he modified the orders to make it where people could periodically check on Sasha but not bug Bobby or Tynie. Gratitude for that replied, Bobby's phone is put back into Tynie's purse.

"Sasha's golden.. Steve saw to that as did my Sugar, no worries." Bobby informs. "Yes my Sweetness." His arms around her, Bobby tries his hand at a short threshold carry. They wind up hip-to-hip as the two go onto the back deck. "Look baby." Tynie trails off pointing to a shooting star, getting one pointed out to her immediately after. "They know we will make it, as one." The couple says simultaneously as Tynie is held from behind. "You hopeless romantic.." She slurs out contently. "Only for you baby." He returns in kind.

Going back into the house, Tynie says "I felt good being in your arms, enjoyed it really. Glad my King is so receptive to my new idea on that one." "In the name of making you happy. I will do ANYTHING." Bobby replies. Her next move stuns Bobby, as he is lifted off the ground in a hug and spun about in a half circle. "I've always wanted to see if I could do that." Tynie confesses. "I know, but that scared me. I loved the part of being in your arms, but the possibility of you being hurt was the freaky part." Bobby chides.

Hanging her head, or in the very minimal attempting such, Tynie shows remorse for the action. His turn to be precocious, her head is lifted to his shoulder as this is compromised. "You won't let me over-stress my body, this is only fair. Don't spin me please because my weight could harm you, go ahead and bear hug me." "Deal!" She chirps, bear hugging the living BeJesus out of Bobby after. "I forgot how strong you are!" Bobby laughs as that hold dies off. "It's ok.. We ARE after all the most UNORTHODOX married couple on Earth!" Tynie chuckles back. "TRUE!" They giggle out simultaneously as the trip to acquire Tynie's purse is made.

That on her left arm, Tynie wraps her right very closely around Bobby's hips smiling big as life. "I guess you didn't know, but to my heart, every day is just like our first date. Yes we have had wicked shit hit us, but then again that was dealt with on a mutual front. Ya know; as one." Bobby hears. "You read my mind. I was just about to say that, and mean every word." Tynie learns as the purse is set down by her side of the bed. "Ah ah ah, I got this." Bobby says the second Tynie goes to unload that. Laying across the bed with a smile, Tynie awaits her man before moving a muscle. Bobby tries to rush so her wait isn't long, getting "No rush lover. I'm not going to go anyplace." Nodding as everything was set up just as last night, the phones on his side with Bobby's pills and her kit on her end table, Bobby slides into bed next to her. "I hate keeping you waiting though." He says.

"Hey now, the waiting only makes my heart want you near me more." Tynie tells him. "That's true for me as well." He replies as a romantic movie is set to playing on that room's entertainment center. Bobby envelops the two in the covers as Tynie rushedly slides into his waiting embrace, nuzzling between his pecs yet still able to see the TV.

"Is my baby still scared of losing me?" Bobby asks, sensing that was her motive for what was just done. "Oh god. YES!" Tynie bawls. "Shhh. Shhhh. Shhh.. I'm still here." He answers, knowing that Tynie needed soothing. The movie was totally horrendous anyway, Bobby saying "We shall rid this house of THAT DVD tomorrow." "Yes my King." Tynie answered, the tears starting to ebb. "You need me to be strong, ferociously ready to protect, and here I am a bawling clingy mess." Tynie disses herself.

"No, I need my baby to be honest with the emotions. I don't need ferociously protected right now. I also need my Sugar to not be so hard on you. Hearing that hurt." Bobby tells her, as Tynie's locks are petted. "Sorry my Sweetness, I guess my heart still has worries about you from you-know-what. I assume this is how you were the day after my medical kicked my ass, huh?" Tynie responds. "The night of actually. Someone I WORSHIP said for me not to diss myself because we got new ways to protect each other. Least I did that night, now's your new way. That's all." Bobby reminiscently says. "I really AM a genius. Huh?" Tynie realizes. "Yep!" Bobby answers as the system shut itself off, given the fact that movie was rather short.

They kiss with vehement passions and wild lacks of abandon after that little talk, ending it in the heats of romance instead of words. One thing of that conversation resurrected by Bobby as the kiss ended "Oh, by the way, I LOVE it when you cling to me." Stunned, Tynie mouths "You do?" "Hell yes!" Bobby mouths back.

"I don't get that. Baby please explain. I thought being clingy was a romance-ender." Tynie says softly. "It isn't with me, I know you were used to having to front toughness. Not anymore, in fact I feel great when you cling to me. Makes me feel like I'm protecting you without actually fighting, and it allows the REAL nature of my wife to shine. "Never-ending gentleman.." She answers. "Only to you babe!" Bobby confirms. The last thing said by Tynie that day is "I love you. We are equals so if my man ever needs or wants to cling to me. Please do. That makes my heart soar believing the same as my clinging to you does for yours." "With honor Sugar." Bobby answers as one last kiss for that day ensues, soft and romantic in tones and past couple days have exhausted these two more so than either expected, slumber arriving soon after the kiss is split-by nibbling each other's lips.

Developments after Tynie proved herself have made things closer and better for the many respects those who matter join that regard, that part will be fully discovered by this pair another day. Life as one for Bobby and Tynie will go on bettering in different means, being handled as one….


	37. Ch 37

Title: Dedications

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, others are mine.

Bobby wakes before Tynie mid-morning the next day, kissing her briefly before leaving the bedroom. Rolling onto his pillow, she takes in her man's scent and sighs with elation, figuring that Bobby had surprises planned for her instead of panicking as he was not in bed with her. He saw her doing that, smiling from ear to ear from the doorway of that room before heading to the kitchen. "I'm going to try a few things that I did when we first got together, mixing them up with new ideas. Just to get his reaction." She plots later waking up, as everything they typically have on them when leaving is loaded into her purse.

Slinking that to her left arm, Tynie creeps across the house trekking to be by her man. Catching Bobby in her view, Tynie speeds the pace a little, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "Morning hottie!" She chirps, startling Bobby somewhat. Thankfully their coffees were set down alongside what he'd made for them or it'd have been a big mess. "Morning gorgeous." Bobby says to his wife, feeling her arms draped around him. Noting how she held him, Bobby slides around to where Tynie's eyes are level with his before a powerful kiss is given her.

Enjoying that to the maximum, Tynie's reply is what Bobby expected: Kicking that kiss up a LOT. True to form, Bobby gives what he got, and that affection takes some time to split off. They finally do, Tynie electing to grab up everything Bobby prepared for them. "My Love please go sit down." She purrs, getting Bobby to comply.

Settling that all on the coffee table, Tynie then sets the medical stuff and phones on Bobby's end table before sitting down. At first not liking how Tynie did that, she slides onto his lap for a quick snuggle. Sighing like a fangirl in heaven, Bobby hears a response to being in his arms that was missed yet not disclosed as such to Tynie. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby is whisking her to the other side of the couch, blushing and all smiles. "What brought this on, just curious." Bobby wonders. "Simple honey, you said there were certain things missed from when we first got together. I had the same concern so I figured fuck it. Try some things, mix em up with new moves. See what ya do: OOPS!" Tynie blurts. They laugh as at last their meal is eaten together, the coffees sipped after. "You romantic little sneak!" Bobby yelps finally as the two are done with everything. "Yep!" Tynie answers in kind.

"Ohh. I figured that there's no reason why we couldn't spend this time being perpetually undisturbed to see about bringing back things we like which haven't been done a lot lately." Tynie admits. "You're a genius, thanks for the idea." Bobby says, begrudging the fact he'd actually thought of the same thing.

Steve's orders still ringing true in terms of those two being undisturbed unless it's connected to Sasha, their phones didn't go off. The client's settlements being handled the next day, Tynie and Bobby figured that nobody'd bug them. As if cued to do it at the same second, Tynie and Bobby handle all things linked to their separate medical situations then rejoin each other once every aspect of those is golden.

Tynie then slides herself back onto Bobby's lap, whispering "You're always going to be my Personal Hotness. Every day you make my heart race." Taking her into his arms, Bobby shows in actions by tightly holding his wife what those words did love-wise. "You're always going to be my Hot One. My heart joins yours in that race." He answers as they stare adoringly into one another's eyes. Bobby then takes a full view of his lady, well as best as he could with the way she was being held, noting her ankle is not looking bad at all.

Tynie plots "I'm still hanging that plaque. My Kahuno is to kick back and spot me." "Way ahead of you, look." Bobby says pointing above his head. She follows that, seeing at once there were actually two plaques hanging, one she didn't know they had. "Devoted I stand for all time, proud to be yours. Love I shall give with every beat of my heart, from here til we're both heaven-bound. I am honored that you saved me, romantically and literally-Bobby." It read with a picture of the two holding each other closely underneath. Reading that, Tynie bawls happily "Awww Mi Caldo Uno… thank you..." "Got to get him one now." She thinks to herself. "You're welcome. I meant every word. Oh and as far as you getting me one, another day." Bobby replies. "Ya read my mind. Again!" Tynie blabs shocked. Bobby replies "You aren't the only one who can be sly." Giggling back, Tynie wonders "Is that picture... from our wedding?" He nods, giving her answer.

Speechless, Tynie covers her mouth to mask a dropping of her jaw. Batting her hands away gently, Bobby goes for another kiss, saying nothing else. "You just wait mister... I got a few things up my sleeve." Tynie thinks to herself as they battle tongues. What Bobby didn't know is when Tynie'd loaded her purse in the bedroom; she'd actually ordered a plaque for him. Using a pic from the day they met that she was able to obtain courtesy of an unowed favor from Steve, Tynie had everything lined up and it was due to arrive later that day.

Tynie's laughter as the kiss ended nearly sold her plan out. "Someone's happy." Bobby teases. "Hell yes I am!" Tynie proclaims, praying that the delivery guy shows up before she sits down. He does, and Tynie puts one finger to Bobby mouthing "Wait here." Instead of complying, Bobby clears everything from their meal before kicking back on the couch. Thankfully to Tynie, the dishwasher needed unloading which gave her just enough time to hang what was just brought to their home. Turning away to lock up, she bolts to the couch and in minutes, a certain hottie to her heart was going to get a happy shock.

Arriving at the couch JUST as Tynie plops against the back of that furniture in a relaxed pose; Bobby notices an alteration to that wall. "Honored I stand as being your little wifey. Every moment as the one you've loved without abandon is my paradise. Thank you for not only saving me romantically and literally, but also helping bring out the best in my person. Steadfastly devoted to you from here til we are heaven bound in the realest sense-Tynie." It said with the picture Bobby didn't even know existed of those two underneath. "Baby it's amazing." Bobby mutters out seeing the new dedication hanging just opposite his. "Meant every letter of that. I love you." Tynie states proudly. "Wait. Is that a picture from when we first met?" Bobby poses. "Yep. Steve kicks ass on getting things done. Tell ya that much." Tynie replies, pulling him onto her as to end his standing.

Squealing loudly as that move is given him, Bobby realizes who their driver was that night and how that particular connection ended, not questioning the refusal of his wife to divulge how that picture came to in her possession. In her own heaven with Bobby, Tynie giggles and gets to tickling him straight away. "Two can play at that concert baby." He eludes, tickling her right back as eruptions of laughter initiate.

Later each one are unable to breathe all that great and crying from all the laughs, seated side-by-side as this conversation happens. "Honey. Where'd ya come up with this plaque idea?" Tynie asks. "Believe it or not Little Man. I saw what his did for you emotion-wise and figured I'd try it." Bobby replies with a grin. "You know we're you already have my answer." Tynie eludes. "Now to figure out new ways to romance my man's socks off. SHIT Did I just say that out loud?!" Tynie plots, embarrassed. "Yep, and I was thinking pretty much the same thing, but for you." Bobby says, managing to end the embarrassment Tynie had.

Out of seemingly nowhere, they both had the same worry strike "Do you think our romances are getting stale?" Asked simultaneously. "Not really, just want to keep things spicy so my Hottie stays on cloud nine around me." Tynie confesses first. "Babe, that's not a concern worth having. I am always on that cloud with you. It's great you want to keep things ablaze, but really they already are.." Bobby sates. "From what you can tell, are things stale with us?" Tynie worries.

"No way in hell! Sweetheart, I meant for my answer to your confession to serve as my answer to that question too." Bobby elaborates, petting her back. "Thank God. I was drawing blanks on how to pull off what I plotted out loud unintentionally." Tynie weeps. "Ya know what? I say we don't worry about trying to plan how we romance each other at all. That way there's no worries about drawing blanks. As for things getting stale, they haven't.. At least not in my eyes." Bobby states as Tynie's hair is stroked.

"Always the gentleman, evermore a fucking GENIUS." Tynie says as the concerned tears stop. "Is that concern why my Angel's been so nervous around me today?" Bobby wonders. "Guilty." Tynie mumbles, knowing Bobby won't let her head be hung in shame, she levels it with his chest.

"That's no reason to feel bad, my Sugar. I know this is the BEST love you've EVER had romantically and that you're occasionally scared that something isn't perfect with it. Let me tell you here and now, those worries need to end. Everything is me." Bobby tells her. Nuzzling his chest as always, Tynie purrs "You got it my Sweetness." Curious as to if his weight was bogging her down, Bobby tries to break the hold, getting pulled back into it every time.

Setting him beside her slowly, Tynie says "I love you." "I love you too." He replies, both all smiles and glowing eyed. "Oh, I did that to show you just how well you've helped me better my figure, muscle-wise." Tynie tells him right as Bobby wants to know the reason for that new move.

Stunned at the true power his little wifey now has, Bobby blurts "Damn." Bowing to that, Tynie says nothing, allowing a massively deep blush to answer for her. "Holy hot damn. We've been together just shy of two years already.." Tynie blurts. "For real. It feels like just yesterday you met me." Bobby claims. "Yep. April 23 will be two years. I remember that because the day before I won the lotto.. Money-wise. That day I won EVERY lotto there EVER will be: romance and love-wise." Tynie boasts. Gently pulling Tynie away from his chest to flutter a hand by his heart, Bobby says "I've loved you from second one of knowing years already, wow."

Seeing that, Tynie kisses the back of Bobby's hand, replying "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you on screen, from afar. Now I get to love you up close and personal. For all time.."

Their eyes meet as tears of joy leave them, each one mouthing "Aww baby." They both wipe the tears from each other's eyes, later taking their hands away to smooch yet again. That one being slow and very romantic, the two bask in a rejuvenation neither expected: one of their love's deepening on new levels.

"One thing I cannot get over though. How someone like YOU with THAT body finds ME to-die-for gorgeous.." Bobby says in a slice of shock as that kiss dispels. "First off, you ARE. Secondly, reverse that one thing you cannot get over." Tynie replies, matching the stunned nature of Bobby's mentioning. "Like you said for me: you ARE." Bobby confirms. "On that one, we mesh perfectly.." Tynie concludes. "I can see that." Bobby responds, each one ignoring the self-slam dropped in their prior words.

"Ya know what? Fuck the doubts, because those are due to our mutual romantic pasts which do NOT deserve the honor of being mentioned again, implied or otherwise. We love each other, and in both our eyes the other is a total BABE. Let's just leave it at that!" Tynie plans. "Evermore the sexy intelligent one, always my woman." Bobby says as he grabs Tynie up into his arms, that plan accepted in full.

Their hearts beat in time with one another, practically matching every time a pound from their chests was heard or felt. The sync between them far from deniable, Tynie says "We're perfect for each other!" Hearing a flight-high tone to his wife's voice on that one, Bobby mirrors it "Absolutely!" "One question. Does my King wish to go out and celebrate this, or stay here and just be together?" Tynie later poses, several moments of silence ended. "That depends, is my Queen in the mood for Donnie'z?" Bobby fires back. "Sweet!" Tynie squeals as they leave everything behind to get ready, hand-in-hand.

Not taking too long in changing, Tynie spritzes perfume on before going to braid her hair. That finished, she awaits Bobby who had ducked away to shave. Him not allowing that delay to last for too long, the two place their bling upon each other prior to gathering everything they'd left in the living room. Tynie's purse then loaded, Bobby goes for her personal SUV keys. Leaving together as if their hips were surgically sewn together, sighs of elation are the only things heard until they get in that vehicle. Bobby staying adamant about being chivalric whenever possible, Tynie is then whisked into that ride. Her door shut behind him, Bobby darts across that SUV to join her before driving them away. "Hon, never a rush to be near me." Tynie chides. "Wanted to. I don't like making my honey wait." Bobby says as Tynie strokes his baby soft face for the first time that day. "Divine." She sighs as her hand pets the chiseled cheek of her man. His hand traipsing her face, Bobby sighs in retort "Heavenly." "Aww." They say as one with Bobby driving them away.

Tynie returns the chivalry Bobby gave her at home, hopping out and darting to escort him from the ride. Their doors shut as one after each is out of the vehicle, Bobby locks it remotely. Evidently Steve is a total snot, such proven when the pair get to Donnie'z. "Yeah. Steve got you guys covered, said that he suspected you two'd want time out of the house." Bobby learns as Tynie was too busy checking him out when Donnie himself meets them at the SUV.

Tynie nods replying for the two "That little SNEAK!" Donnie and Bobby laugh, Bobby knowing his wife was right on the money. The two being brought to the BEST table in the house, their meal and drinks are the same as always: Steaks made medium well with all the trimmings.

Wine shared afterwards. There was one thing different, Bobby remembered just how much Tynie loved German Chocolate cake, that being desert. "You remembered.." Tynie trails off in pure elation. "Of course. Anything to make my baby happy." Bobby replies with a smidge of "Come hither" to his eyes. Being originally seated across from each other, Tynie slides next to her man urgently.

A death-glare given ANYTHING resembling or suspected of being female by her, Bobby sees the protection in his wife's gazes. Apparently Donnie sees it too, kicking out every person who had whispered hittings-on aimed at Bobby. Donnie then rushes their table saying "I don't mean to be rude, but I read Tynie's eyes. Some women of VERY ill repute had been plotting to hit on you, and that glare was my final warning before having to bail Tynie out of jail. I done permanently banned every last one of them. Sorry Bobby, but I felt you should know. I also had their men banned too, figuring Tynie was next to have that problem." Bobby learns as Tynie tries like hell to keep on having a good day.

"Dude, you fucking ROCK for that!" Tynie yelps as Bobby hears deep and enraged breaths leaving her lips. Donnie's hand shaken instead of him being hugged, Bobby holds his woman tightly so Tynie can do something he found out as of late immediately calms her: take in his scent. Like a flash of lightning across the sky, that works before anything is said, Tynie purring under her breath. The two then leave, their check already covered as they got wind of upon arriving. Bobby holds Tynie closely, not saying a damn word because he didn't want to disrupt Tynie's basking in the means of her mellowing out.

They get to her SUV, Bobby unlocking it without breaking the embrace on Tynie, as they hop in together. Their doors close again as one, Bobby taking them home soon after. "Baby.. That lunch was amazing. The fact my man brought back something special for me was the absolute best." Tynie says, breaking the quiet. "My best part was being at your side, just having you close. Anything I can do to make you happy, I will." Bobby answers, causing both to smile bigger than they had all day. Steve's sneakdom not quite fully done with being demonstrated, Bobby and Tynie see him entering their home.

Getting out of Tynie's SUV, Bobby returns the chivalry that he gave when they left. Walking together as closely as they could without tripping over each other's feet, Tynie sneaks her keys from Bobby to lock up the moment they get in the house. "I take it you liked the plaques from one another." Steve says causing both to jump. Tynie's keys leave her hand in that leap, landing in the bowl perfectly. Bobby is about to wonder what Steve's doing there, when the two learn "I came over to show you something the others wanted to do. I figured that they'd all be over Saturday, so it's just me this time. You two relax. I got this."

They obey immediately, with confused looks on their faces, arriving soon at the couch. Two sodas gotten for them by Tynie, Bobby takes the shot to check her out, returning what she did at Donnie'z outside the restaurant.

"Oh and everything that I was supposed to do for the others has been taken care of. I just finished before coming over here." Steve announces from the kitchen. "Man, you are awesome!" The pair say as one, sipping the sodas with their arms linked at the elbows while romantically seated close to one another on the couch.

Steve gets a view of that as the cleanup is made, saying no more as to not potentially obstruct the aura of love embracing his friends. Tynie then decides to make a new move on Bobby, taking one hand through his hair while the other one pets by his heart. Her hips seemingly magnetized to Bobby's, Tynie is quickly atop him in a modified cuddle. Enthralled by the maneuver he got, Bobby takes a hand through her hair as the other lands on the small of her back.

A loving pout shown on Bobby's lips, Tynie slides in for a kiss as her hands drop from their original posts to be strewn on his shoulders. "I will not have my King pouty for my affections." Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby is again thrown aback by her actions. Steve's overtaking of their kitchen finished, with several surprises in the fridge, he leaves their residence in quiet, locking up behind that. This fest of affections under way slow and passionate yet wildly ablaze in adoring heat, Bobby and Tynie wind up giving less than a fuck about breaking that up. Breathing made easy through bursts taken by each of their noses, a discovery as to what needed done to stifle the dispelling of kisses made brings a new level of romance to them both.

Tynie's purse was never unloaded from when they got home, and gratefully to the couple their phones didn't go off when in the throes of an intimately close tongue-war. Eventually dispersing from the smooches, Bobby reaches around his wife to clear the items from her purse, setting it all on his end table. She never left his other arm, or his lap which served as a continuance of the intimate closeness they were sharing.

Communally curiosity got the better of them, as a trek to the kitchen was made, arm-in-arm. Opening the fridge, Tynie cites "Steve cooked like he was feeding the ENTIRE armed forces!" "Seriously!" Bobby yelps back as that door is closed when each saw a trouge of food loaded in closeable containers. Tynie's personal phone goes off, Steve wondering if they saw it.

The pair refuses to rush answering that, electing in that place to walk slowly hip-to-hip back to where they were earlier. Bobby texts back "Tynie claimed you damn near fed the entire armed forces with what ya made!" Steve laughs at that saying "I minored in catering, incase my legal career bombs or is ended." Tynie scores her phone from Bobby saying "Dude, if you EVER have people stepping to your legal career, I do NOT care if it's 2 a.m. on the day of the Apocalypse. WAKE ME UP." "Got it!" Steve answers as that device is set down. Bobby read that last text his wife sent, laughing "I can see you leaping out of bed to take that one. Even on THAT day." "Steve's my boy now, its par for the course!" Tynie giggles back. Bobby's hips turn to be magnetized to Tynie, the last snuggle reversed with his legs draped across the other side of the couch. "God I love having you in my lap!" Tynie chirps. "As do I with you!" Bobby replies in kind. "Something tells me we WON'T be cooking for like a month!" They say together, bursting into laughter. Steve texts again saying "I hope you guys like the time off from cooking. " Tynie takes one arm to reply "You sir are a total SNEAK!" Steve takes that as an honor, reflecting such in a goodnight text before again that phone is set down.

"Apparently Sasha's alright. Steve looked in on her before coming here. He just admitted it." Tynie informs. "Yep. Steve's a sneak." Bobby answers leaving something to wonder, happy that the one major concern he knew full-well Tynie had as a constant was at ease. "Bet he learned that from the across-any-board Sexy Detective I married!" Tynie declared, ending the wonder Bobby implied. "Guilty!" Bobby replies, ablush from how he was depicted.

"That shade of red really suits you!" Tynie says proudly. "Not compared to you." Bobby trails off, noting at once Tynie's face is deeper red than his.

"The best part of everything is I DON'T miss the fronts I used to defend myself back in the day. The feminism, the faux machismo, none of them!" Tynie lets out. "AWESOME!" Bobby replies contently. Tynie squeals in celebration of what she just dropped on Bobby, being followed in that by Bobby.

Typically able to out-talk the best runners of the mouth, Tynie is totally incapacitated speech wise after those screams of partying end. Bobby takes one look at his wife's face, wondering in silence if her lack of talking was a bad thing. Shaking her head, Tynie slinks one arm away from Bobby to load her purse, one more surprise planned for him that day. Leaving his lap, Bobby's taken off the couch by a grabbing of his hip by Tynie, then being lead across the house.

Soon after winding up in their room, Bobby sees a completely new set-up furniture wise. The only things left from the other furnishings were Tynie's gun cabinet/dresser, the jewelry box, and the entertainment center. "Yeah. I kind of had this hooked up earlier today. Knowing Steve had a key made it easier." She admits as Bobby's jaw slams the floor. "Simply amazing." Bobby stammers out finally, still taking in everything that room now had slowly. True to her ways, Tynie went all-out top of the line with the new furnishings, proud as hell about Bobby's reaction. Scooping his wife into his arms, Bobby makes good on the "Short-time" Charioting of Tynie. Taking her purse off the arm it was slinked to, again everything is released from it by Bobby, the phones and his medicine on his end table with her kit by all that. Slurring into her ear seductively, Bobby says petting the bed upon returning "I want to break this in…"

Tynie hops to her feet, undressing as fast as she could. Following her on that, the pair drop their bling into its rightful stashing place before leaping onto the mattress together. Tynie spreads her frame ready for any move Bobby wanted to make, only wearing a shit-eating grin. Her man reading that, Tynie is kissed from head to toe, with special emphasis placed on her chest, navel, and core. The final one in that list feasted upon with ravaging intensity, Bobby is all at once beyond hell-bent on making Tynie see stars with his lovemaking and intimate advances.

Bobby knows just how she likes being digitally brought to climax, Tynie is in heaven bucking and groaning timed perfectly with his shoves in no time flat. "Baby was horny.." Bobby purrs out.

"Very.." Tynie slurs back, trailing off in a plead for more. Noting the implied beggings of his wife, Bobby removes his finger. Splitting Tynie's hips further with one knee, Bobby rams his obscenely hard erection into her.

Wrapping her legs around his hips and grabbing his shoulders at the same time, Tynie is vice-gripped around Bobby's hard –on in less than a second. This time, their erotic dance is a mix between romantic as a slow dance and wilder than a mosh pit. Each one absolutely premeditating the total sating of the other without it being a quickie, Tynie and Bobby swap up positions for only God cared how long. Tynie gave Bobby a slew and a half of climaxes about the very part of his anatomy which was reputed for rocking her world, both of them pawing and clawing at the other throughout.

Tynie believed she was going to be totally voiceless after all the screaming of his name, not caring about that in the least. After all her man's prowess needed to be honored and celebrated. Bobby was a machine sexually that night, Tynie loving every split millisecond while doing all she could to match it.

Later on, Bobby shoves himself even deeper into Tynie, exploding like a volcanic eruption inside her. Tynie saw stars alright, aside from glimpses of Bobby's chocolate eyes and smile, that was ALL she saw. Moaning out one another's names as they each were spent, they plop into each other's arms. Bobby rolls off his wife in a moment after the plop happened, hoping not to harm her with his weight. "I saw stars as you gave me that lovemaking, so many that I could barely check out that fine face and those sexy eyes." Tynie whispers. "As did I with such you gave me baby." Bobby answers just as softly. Kissing again, the pair uncovers a new depth to every aspect of their love, one that was cracked open by their dedications and the resurrection of old moves. Blended with new ones, alongside no concerns for things being stale between them, Tynie and Bobby's elation also soared to new heights. That being partied over with loving sighs during a close snuggle, Tynie and Bobby ride out their own intimate edges being vehemently crossed in the most contenting way.. Together.

Breathing slowly at the same clip, apparently keeping up with how synced they are this is said simultaneously "I love you!" A concerned prayer over Bobby was sent to the heavenly observers via Tynie's heart as her hand pets the area of his chest where the heartbeat can be felt. Discovering that was perfectly normal, Tynie then plays with the manly chestfur Bobby had. Looking at her with love, Bobby lowers his face to kiss her cheek. "Things are FAR from stale, they've been enhanced. AGAIN!" Tynie brags. "Ya damn right on that one!" Bobby boasts back.

Tynie then leads Bobby off the bed, en route to the shower. The next thing Tynie knows, the slight gap between them is history, Bobby grabbing her by the hips as she did him earlier. Everything set up for the shower again as one, Tynie slides in first given the fact Bobby would have insisted upon that anyway. He joins her and since they'd just blown the hell out of each other's minds erotically, the two simply wash one another down. Kissing one more time as the departure from the shower transpires, Bobby grabs them towels with a quick sliding of one arm behind his back.

Splitting off from that, Tynie sees they're embroidered with the pair's initials. "Yeah. You aren't the only one who can have Steve diverted on a surprise gift." Bobby says as Tynie's jaw is on a one-way trip to the floor.

Whimpers of total happiness being the only thing exiting Tynie's mouth just then, Bobby gently re-sets her jaw to its proper place with a flittering of one finger under her chin. Leaving that room the second those new towels are gingerly hung back up by Tynie, trying so with one arm behind her back, they separate to get dressed. Tynie and Bobby take a while in getting dressed, each one going for comfy-yet-appealing.

They meet up soon as those outfits are on each, ridding of that shitty romance DVD as promised, together. Deciding to go eat again, Tynie is actually curious as to if Steve can really cook. They leave the master bedroom heading for the kitchen bar, Bobby getting everything ready for the two when a bottle of sake appears to him. This one has a re-closeable top, and Tynie slides behind Bobby to pour them small glasses of it.

Everything prepared, Bobby serves Tynie before joining her in eating. The sake drank just as the sodas were, a silent toast given as they spend time enjoying each other's company. Tynie clears up it all afterwards, Bobby watching her with a loving stare to his eyes. Tynie learned in a rush that Steve could SERIOUSLY cook, happily giggling at that which got Bobby to follow her lead.

They head back for the master bedroom, merely wanting to cuddle alone without resuming that on the couch. The moment they get to that part of the house, a separation to allow Tynie time to check her sugars, again good on that she returns to her husband. They wind up plopping onto the bed, snuggling elatedly while love moves that have a new flame to them were bestowed one to the other.

As that ended, their souls prayed for Sasha to the heavens alongside celebrating the dedications and all those brought. The others covered by Steve given his orders, Tynie and Bobby learn that as a final text hits her phone for that day before every device goes cold silent, being replied to with a quick gratitude by Bobby with Tynie in his other arm. That phone lined up with the others, Bobby's arms re-wrap themselves evermore tighter by the second around Tynie as the two finally slept.

Today kicked every ass and took every name imaginable.. Life for the two is good….


	38. Ch 38

Title: New Contentment After Morning Crises

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order Criminal Intent Characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, TreMarion violates Steve's orders by calling Bobby's phone in midday, to inform Bobby "Sorry to bug ya but this is urgent. Babygirl's most abusive ex-lover EVER has moved to New York. I saw him at the store an hour ago when shopping for me, Lysa, Sasha, and TreMarkis. I only had Lysa with me, before you ask. He didn't say anything to me, but told Lysa he's gunning for Tynie. I've already contacted Steve who said this was worthy of his orders on bothering you being violated. Have your piece on you WHENEVER you are by Tynie until this fucker is apprehended! He makes Tynie's former husband look like a PRINCE in comparison abuse-wise." Bobby's reply "Steve was right, thanks man. You keep eyes on Lysa and Sasha. Go to TreMarkis's today and make damn sure you and he are armed too. Lock your house." "Already done man." TreMarion swears, hanging up.

Tynie getting gathered into an obscenely tight hug after that, Bobby vows "I will protect you. Worry not.." "What's going on?" Tynie stammers half awake, immediately shocked at how Bobby greeted her that day. "Honey, your dad and Lysa saw someone from your past. Your most abusive Ex-lover EVER tailed them to the store and harassed Lysa. Steve already knows, I was told to be armed whenever we are together until that fucker's in jail. Lysa got wind he's gunning for you." Bobby relays.

"THAT FUCKER! His name is John Shurtz, and Daddy was right. A few of Daddy's war brothers saved me SEVERAL times from John. I left him thanks to a DUI he caught without me in the car. I knew his plates and one day saw them erratically driving down the road. The cops did an intervention on me and John got a few years in jail for his abuse and the DUI. He musta got off parole. I am so scared. My clients, he could hurt them. Baby what do I do? I can't keep calling them off; they need this money." Tynie divulges, crying her eyes out. Bobby swears "I will defend you. As for your clients, already on it."

A call to Steve made, Tynie's practice phone is then taken up to get the client's contact information. In the call Bobby made, Steve insisted upon overtaking the client settlement disbursement. To help further that plan, Bobby tells Steve to meet them at the house to get the banking information off of him. Steve promises he could do that in two hours, the call is ended with Bobby's cell phone and Tynie's practice phones set aside. Tynie is a total mess, screaming from the second the phones are silent "Why baby?! Why can't I be happy?! Why does John have to come back to my life at all?!"

Bobby whispers "You can be happy, it's John who isn't. We only have to go out maybe once today: for Steve to handle the clients. He says that with this new development all you'd need to do is sign an affidavit saying you authorized a colleague to handle these settlements given unexpected and potentially endangering mitigating circumstances." "Get me a pen!" Tynie howls, already agreeing to that.

Tynie's practice phone going off from Steve calling again, she tells him "Dude, cut the affidavit. I will sign it. We have to hit my bank and I will have to tell them you're ok for this." "Not necessarily about hitting the bank. There's an easier way, we do that online with money wires. Once I have the affidavit, and you get a copy it's no problem. Done it before.." Steve answers. "Dude, be over after about an hour I will be more than ready to sign that damn thing!" Tynie mandates, getting that confirmed before they hang up.

Tynie's clients got wind of the circumstances, them mass-texting gratitude for how their settlements are being handled. They all claim that another wait wouldn't have been a problem and take it as an honor that Tynie went THAT far to see to it they didn't have to be further delayed. The last thing said is that Steve is a great colleague for doing this, all clients happy to get to meet the man who has as they called it a "High level of professional regard and chivalry." Grateful for the understanding she got, Tynie vows to be their lawyer FOR LIFE, with NO charge or charity donation sought in a reply. The latter part of that totally shut down by the clients who are just as stubborn as Tynie, the conversation ends.

Bobby watched her very closely during that shot-and-return of texts, doing all he could to show in his eyes that Tynie's safe. Steve texted a synopsis of what the clients said, replying in honor to their words, Tynie again thanks him before that chat is concluded. Her practice phone taken away by Bobby, Tynie collapses into his lap, her resolve and strength shown in those text-talks totally evaporating.

Tynie's then rocking back and forth while shaking profusely in his lap, Bobby sees just HOW fierce John's abuse was of his baby. "I owe Steve so many vacations it isn't even fucking funny!" Tynie howls, still having tears run from her eyes. "Steve won't let you. He's old guard chivalric. When TreMarion called him at the start of business today, Steve KNEW it was not good. The vacation you got him this time will be the ONLY one you pay for. I know him." Bobby soothes. Finally getting out of bed, Tynie checks her sugars. Again, being decent ranged. The kit and all their phones loaded into her purse, Tynie goes for her most powerful-calibered firearms, sliding one to Bobby. Their jewelry is locked inside the gun safe, making it perpetually impossible to get in the event John tries to rob them.

"I don't put a fuckin thing past John. My heart breaks for the fact I cannot even see my clients get paid. Another thing John took away from me." Tynie pains. Taking up the gun she slid him, Bobby then scoops Tynie into a very tight hold. "Baby they understand. They don't know what exactly happened, but they'd tell you this is best for everyone." Bobby consoles. Tynie then slides an arm away to clip her gun to her left hip, sliding her purse to her right wrist before resuming the embrace. Bobby soon after does pretty much the exact reverse hip-clipping wise, no purse involved for him.

In that instant, the couple is glad they slept in comfy-yet-appealing clothes so that they'd not need to change. Walking to the kitchen, a gap is allowed so that each could go for their piece if John showed up. Tynie's trying like mad to be strong, scanning every area she could think of. Next thing Tynie knew, Bobby went for the front door without a word, gun drawn.

A loud BAM heard, their front door is busted open, Bobby having his firearm aimed squarely in between John's eyes. "MOVE A MUSCLE AND DIE ASSHOLE!" Bobby hollers, Tynie joining his hip gun drawn in a second. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE I WILL HAVE YOU SENT TO HELL BEING RAPED BY SATAN WITH A FLINCH OF MY FINGER YOU DICKWAD!" She yells, just as a SWARM of cops shows up.

John thinks Tynie's playing around, lunging a bit for her, aiming knives in his hands at her throat. One flinch of Tynie's finger later, John is dead by a point blank shot where she'd aimed.

The responding Sergeant having seen that all, tells every officer under him NOT to file charges because it was justifiable self-defense. Tynie then learning her Dad had called the cops as well and given them FULL access to her counseling history after John and her relationship, the Sergeant's claims are thoroughly verified. "Got to admit the raped by Satan line was AMAZING!" Tynie is told by the Sergeant, who then sees Bobby.

"Hey man, haven't seen you since the Academy. Looks like you're well. We got to get back in touch. Not today though." Bobby tells the Sergeant, whose name was Phil. "I've been alright. Definitely. I will call you another time." Phil says. "One Question: Do I call ya Sergeant or Phil?" Tynie asks. "Phil. And this will be handled without you and Bobby being further bothered. Tynie introduces. "I'm Tynie, and we shall meet up again." "She don't do handshakes dude." Bobby explains. "Very well. Wait. Tynie Goren, as in the one who blew the retired chief of D's mind at a firing range?" Phil asks. "Yep!" Tynie chirps. Taking a closer look at the shot she took at John, Phil beams "NICE!"

Leaning into Phil's ear, Tynie whispers "Thanks. When you come over bring a date; but that's IT!" Nodding at that, Phil hugs Tynie one last time before shaking Bobby's hand and leaving with the other cops. The body scooped up by a coroner's agent, everyone there is silent until Phil boasts pointing at Tynie "THAT'S the Tynie Charlie told us of!" Loud applause hit Tynie like a tidal wave, causing her to blush and bow before answering at the top of her lungs "Pictures and autographs will be arranged AFTER this shit's handled!" "Got it Tynie!" The crowd chimes back as it dissipates from her property.

Tynie slowly re-holsters her gun which had stayed in her left hand with the safety popped back on the moment Phil arrived. Bobby following her in that, given the firearm he used was in the similar state to hers, they walk inside. Tynie plops onto the couch as Bobby locks up, shaken from the fact she basically had to take a life. Bobby was upset too, that he didn't pull the trigger faster so Tynie'd not have had to do that.

Arriving at her hip, Bobby hangs his head. "I failed. My baby needed my protection and I froze." Bobby sulks. "You did NOT fail. I was just proving to John that what I said I meant. You took care of me on instinct, I didn't even see him on the porch. If anything we guarded each other that way." Tynie objects, pulling his head to her chest.

Nuzzling her, Bobby still feels like frozen shit since he promised she'd be protected.. By him. "Now hottie, trust me on this. You DID protect me. Everything you did before that hit kept me safe. You trusting that I would fire the gun safely showed your faith in my proficiency. I had you watching my back, which was sorely needed. I didn't know if John had come alone or not, so you kept your word." Tynie soothes.

Hearing that stung-yet-flattered Bobby, who in many senses realized Tynie was right. Tynie continues "Not only that, my ending his ass was actually therapeutic. Remember the times I would try to act on my past romantically? Well I just landed the reason why in the damned morgue!" Bobby's head rises in a flash at that from her bosom, his eyes glaring happily into hers, nothing passing the lips Tyne finds delectable.

"You heard me right, apparently IL still CODDLES felons or that would not have happened. I proved myself again if ya think about it. I am upset that it took going that far for such evidence of my word, but the rush I got now knowing he will NEVER bother me again and that I am TOTALLY freed of him is great!" Tynie extends. "That's awesome honey. I just feel horrid that you even had to pull the trigger. I CANNOT believe I froze!" Bobby returns. "Hottie, I already explained how that was taken. Besides, I got to show one of your boys that I can handle a gun properly and kick ass when firing it." Tynie boasts, trying to change the mood. "Never thought of it like that, and the line you bellowed was EPIC!" Bobby brags back, just as Steve lets himself in.

"I heard already, a Phil who's a Sergeant pulled me over to brief me because he saw my car heading for the driveway." Steve announces, locking up behind himself. "Yeah. Phil's good people!" Tynie beams. "She's not lying!" Bobby adds as Steve joins them in the living room. "I hope that Phil meant it when he said I ain't being charged." Tynie worries. "He did, I even had him sign an affidavit to that effect. It's been taken to the administration of the police force for the Commissioner to sign and I will have it faxed to my office by the end of the day. You two will go unbothered after I leave, already saw to that. Tynie.. Sasha's clueless, as your clients will be." Tynie and Bobby are made aware of. The faxed affidavit actually came through before Steve left Tynie's, which he finds out upon going home.

"Sweet man, thanks. Now where the hell is that pen you said I could borrow?" Tynie poses, referring to what she had yet to sign. The affidavit for Tynie signed and her bank account information entrusted to Steve, he's warned with a glare from Tynie's eyes. "Already know, do the client settlement disbursements and NOTHING else. Call or text you when that's all done so your bank Information for the online site can be changed." Steve plans, catching Tynie's new code.

"Damn you're good!" She brags as the form is stashed in Steve's briefcase. He nods, waving to them both before allowing himself out of the house and locking up. "He's right, that IS easier!" Tynie realizes. "Like you said, he's good." Bobby answers, kissing her without regard for chasteness. Their new means of keeping air in each of their lungs used, that takes damn near forever to break off. Smiles abounding the pair for the first time that day, a peace tries its hand at enveloping them, only to be interrupted.

A text on Tynie's practice phone from Eddie on at the bank poses why Tynie's bank account was accessed from an IP not connected to her name or Bobby's, learning they'd found a way to keep eyes on THAT too. Replying with a simple explanation about her having internet issues and using a TRUSTED friends' computer, Eddie's worries are obliterated understandingly. Bobby saw what she told Eddie saying "Hell it could happen." "As far as the bank's concerned.. It DID." Tynie eludes, implying for Bobby to trust her moves.

Receptive to her implications, Bobby boasts "Genius.." "Thank you. As for how I came up with that, it just struck me." Tynie retorts. "It's highly plausible, and now they know that Steve's trusted by you." Bobby commends. A text from Tynie then sent to add Steve as an emergency trusted access party to the account, giving his last name of Jansen, Eddie does so before answering. Finding that out in a reply, at last Tynie's phone for the practice is set aside with the others.

"I know my King is hungry. Wait here." Tynie insists. Bobby doesn't comply, knowing his wife is needing caffeine. They wind up in the kitchen together, Tynie taking out their breakfast from Steve's trouge of food in the fridge. Bobby making Tynie's favorite cappuccino, he adds a heart drawn atop the foam with chocolate syrup Tynie didn't know they had. His cup done almost the same, but the heart he draws is broken instead before they re-group when Tynie's done warming things up. She sees that on their cappuccinos, asking "Why's my Lovie's heart broken?" "You already know.." Bobby answers, still not done kicking his own ass. Setting his food down first, Tynie slides hers aside to take Bobby into her arms.

"How do I un-break your loving heart? Seriously, tell me." She worries. Saying nothing back, Bobby's mood of self-degradation is like a cloud over Tynie and her heart. "Speak to me baby, please." Tynie begs. "It's just that, I was to guard you. I didn't even though you say otherwise. I cannot forgive myself." Bobby stutters out. "Do you trust what I say sweetie?" Tynie poses. "With all I am." Bobby trails off as her eyes meet his. "Then trust me on this." She whispers. Escorting her to the bar so they could eat, Bobby nods and gives a small grin. They do eat, in silence as Tynie tries like hell to figure out just what she has to do in order for her Everything to stop being so fucking hard on himself.

Going for their cappuccinos, Tynie grabs Bobby's on purpose, symbolically saying his broken heart has no motives for being. Looking into the cup he now has, Bobby blushes not totally grasping the symbolism his wife used. "My doing that was intentional. I wanted my Bobby knowing that my heart is yours. Yours being broken now has no link to reality, because I swore you did keep me safe. You made good on that by keeping my back watched." Tynie explains.

He gulps the caffeine down in a rush, then flying about to clean up after the two. "I FAILED her! I know she doesn't see it that way, but I DID!" Bobby mutters. Tynie heard every last syllable, and cries quietly after her hair can conceal it from his view.

Walking away from Bobby's line of sight with her back urgently turned, Tynie shows in her behavior just what Bobby's utterances did to her. Landing in the recliner a few moments later, she again checks her sugars, being perfect leveled before that kit is set aside. The next thing Bobby sees is her petting the diamond tattoo while letting the tears flow unmasked. The arm of her top on that side rolled over her shoulder, Bobby gets perfect view of the pain display Tynie meant for him to witness.

The pain on his lady's face deemed like an Okinawan sword rushedly shoved through his heart as that is taken in, Bobby snaps out of the funk, racing to his wife's feet. "I am unworthy to be at your side…" He mumbles, with his head hanging and eyes closed. Her vengeful side wanted to cuss him out beyond the ninety-ninth coming of Christ himself, but Tynie's loving side overruled that. Popping the recliner from the extended pose, she is soon on the floor with Bobby. "Hon, we are Equals. If you're on the floor, then so am I." She pains. "How do I make THIS up to you?" Bobby prays. "For starters, you can whisk me to the couch and let me rest my head on your lap.." Tynie starts, getting that in less than a split second. "Forgive me baby. Please, I will do ANYTHING." Bobby begs. "Does that include not degrading yourself anymore and taking full-board faith in how I saw what happened?" Tynie asks. "Yes." Bobby chimes in an ashamed voice.

Tynie lifts her head from his lap, moving to her favorite place to rest it. "Anything else, name it." Bobby pleads, as his arms are draped around Tynie, by her. "We don't discuss this again, with anyone. When Phil comes over, you two catch up over beers, not this." Tynie declares. "As my Majestically hot mama wishes.." Bobby agrees as the shame still hangs around. Tynie replies "Robbie-bear. I wasn't allowed to call you anything bearing the prefix of Majesty, please don't consider me that again. We're at each other's hips and the Majesty and Majestic bits don't elude to that at all. You are NEVER beneath me." The next thing Bobby hears is "What's really wrong with my Lovie?"

His answer being spoken with no shames "Nothing now. I have my Tynie-mama enjoying her favorite place." Tynie bawls "When you said you're a failure to me, it was like a six pack of ninjas took Okinawan swords and filleted my heart while it was still inside me beating." Bobby pets her back as he answers "When I saw you stroking the diamond tattoo crying quietly with your hair pulled from being half-draped over that beautiful face, I felt the same way. Tynie.. I am so sorry!" Her top's arm which was still rumpled against the right shoulder then rolled down, Bobby then texts Steve to check on the settlements.

All but seventeen people had gotten their cut, the rest coming in that afternoon. Steve saying he re-instated the orders to not bother them except for checking on Sasha and word related, the others elected then to see them Saturday if the two were up to it. "Baby, they want to know. Saturday." Bobby checks with his wife, not sure of her verdict "YES!" Tynie squeals, as Bobby's phone which had taken that text conversation thus far speech-to-text replies that to Steve. The entire talk concluded, that phone is laid aside.

"I know this is going to sound apeshit nuts, but I was wondering if you'd mind my performing a Cherokee cleansing routine of this part to the house. It involves tobacco and incense." Tynie informs. "You know how to do those?" Bobby asks. "I am one-fifth Cherokee and Mama INSISTED I learn some of that heritage; so yeah." Tynie attests, amazingly without tears at the mention of her mother. "Wow, it's your home too. Ya didn't have to ask." Bobby replies, stunned. "We don't smoke, I felt best checking with you like you did me for Saturday." Tynie finalizes, realizing she didn't have what she needed for that routine.

"Oh and when we leave to handle the obtaining of what I need for this, I AM wearing my Kevlar. John never rolled totally alone and I want my man's protection of me to have that backup." Tynie announces, causing Bobby to get wind that she still felt safe with his defenses. "You mean WE are wearing the Kevlar." Bobby corrects with a shit-eating grin.

Seeing that for the very first time that day, Tynie leans in to say softly with a slice of arousal to her tones "Ooooh baby.. you in Kevlar.. mmmm.." Blushing at his wife's words, Bobby replies in kind "You in Kevlar.. ohhh damn.."

"Who knew mentioning Kevlar would change our moods totally?" Tynie giggles, already knowing the answer. Bobby giggles back, that awareness Tynie has being a secretly known reply to that question. They load Tynie's purse together, heading out to get their Kevlars before leaving home. Crossing their home afterwards, Tynie worries "Baby, What's Phil's number? I better alert him as to what I told you about John." A call to Phil's division made and patched straight to him immediately by Bobby, Tynie's little "Tip" is shared with the entire force via a mass Be On the Look Out alert before Bobby hangs up.

"Have to protect my Queen." Bobby swears as his phone is chucked back into Tynie's purse. "Ok. Now *I* owe Phil beers!" Tynie yelps. "He won't run a debt with you.. nor will he let ya think ya have one." Bobby informs, Tynie knowing what wasn't said already. They get to their closets, don the Kevlars and as their tops are put back on, rejoin each other. Tynie did all that while balancing her purse around her neck, which scares the shit out of Bobby. "Baby, never again. Please." He pleads, taking that from her. "Yes dear." Tynie answers all smiles as the pair makes way out of the residence. Bobby's jeep keys scored up by Tynie, she locks up behind them, and simultaneously unlocks that ride remotely. "We're getting this door replaced tomorrow by the way." The two say as one, giggling after.

Bobby escorts Tynie inside the Jeep upon their arrival, kissing her briefly-yet-packin SERIOUS passion before her door is closed. A protective bouncer-esque strut given Tynie's view, Bobby is soon in the driver's seat with his door closed. Driving away, Bobby knows JUST the place to make good on Tynie's Cherokee cleansing routine. Taking what she just witnessed all in, Tynie mentally removes Bobby's shirt with her eyes closed, and knowing what was under it. Bobby glances at his wife quickly as they were at a red light, seeing a certain look on her face, the eyes that make his heart race finally opened.

Tynie sits back and finds a way to stare at her man, still checking him out with that image tattooed against her brain. Trying to keep them safe on the road, Bobby begrudges the fact he'd done exactly as Tynie did, again showing her that his mission was her protection. "Later on's going to be.." Tynie trails off. "So fucking HOT!" Bobby finishes.

The pair winds up at A Cherokee Haven moments later, Tynie escorting Bobby out on this one. Their doors close together, Tynie slipping a hand into the pocket Bobby held the keys in to lock his Jeep. The owner of that store meets up with Tynie and Bobby saying nothing, as Tynie already knew what she needed. That all obtained, Bobby pays for it before scooping Tynie into a tight hold on the side opposite his piece whispering "I got you baby.." The owner tries to walk them out, scanning for troublemakers in that duration, finding one.

Tynie sees him too, whispering to Bobby "Draw it.. NOW.." He pushes Tynie out of the potential fire-line as that request is granted, Tynie flashing BOTH their concealed carry permits. Those were scored after her frame was delicately tossed aside, shown to the owner and all the security cameras before being put up. "Demetrius you fucktard!" Tynie bellows, the owner at last learning the real name of the troublemaker. Bobby has Demetrius in his sights yelling "MOVE AND DIE FUCKER!" Demetrius thinks Bobby's joking by taking a lunge in Bobby's direction as Tynie shoves the owner of A Cherokee Haven under the counter, the silent alarm bumped by that pair. "Name's Spring Breeze.." The owner introduces. "I'm Tynie. The one with a piece in that fucktards' face is my man Bobby. Retired MCS NYPD." Tynie retorts. A responding officer hears that, scoring Demetrius up into a search-him hold against the wall as Demetrius is then cuffed. "MCS?" Spring Breeze asks. "Major Case Squad.." Bobby explains, returning his piece to the holster.

The arresting officer arriving at those three, Tynie deciphers "Demetrius is John Shurtz's cousin, co-hort to the extreme. Suffice it to say Accessory and Accessory after the fact UNDERDESCRIBE Demetrius when it came to John's crimes against me and others." The officer nods, noting that whole statement before Demetrius is carted off.

The next thing Spring Breeze, Bobby, Tynie and the other cops hear is a confession naming names and personal descriptions of ALL those who were sent by John to get at Tynie. Several copies of that noted, Demetrius is taken to jail. Phil shows up again, Bobby requesting "Tell her there's no beer debt." Phil advises "Not when you basically just cracked nineteen robberies in one day, Tynie. Not only that, the one headed for Rikers basically laid the groundwork for some SERIOUS federal time for he and his co-horts." Hearing that, Tynie and Spring Breeze are lifted from the ground by Bobby who snaked behind his wife.

"This sounds crazy, but I want to see my dive-to-cover Spring Breeze on the security tapes!" Tynie cheers. "Let's go then." Spring Breeze offers, leading the others still in her shop to the back, all but Phil at first. "Phil, secure this joint. Please." Tynie requests, as Phil darts to make that happen. Soon on Bobby's tail following Spring Breeze, Bobby, and Tynie to the back, Phil is secretly hoping all the things Charlie said about Tynie are facts.

Rewinding the security footage, Spring Breeze is stunned at just how small the woman who knocked her on her ass was, not saying it though. Phil and Bobby witness Tynie's apparently flawless cover-a-civilian leap, noting the change to what they were trained to do. Tynie's right heel slammed against the silent alarm as she took Spring Breeze down behind the counter, setting the reply from the police into motion. "Holy hell man, she's EPIC!" Phil gloats, referring to Tynie. "Tell me about it!" Bobby brags back. Spring Breeze and Tynie laugh, as the two men act like teenagers going to a concert.

"Spring Breeze, if you have ANY medical come up because of what I did, send the bills to me.." Tynie asks. "No way Flies With The Cops, that's against my code of honor." Spring Breeze refutes, giving Tynie a Cherokee styled name. "Flies With The Cops.. I like it!" Tynie chimes, quietly knowing better than to dispute an evident Cherokee elder. "You mean you go by it in the Cherokee world…" Spring Breeze answers, seeing Tynie nod like a bobble head doll. Finally looking Bobby over, Spring Breeze says "Thank you, Bear Warrior Gentleman." "Arguing that's a MAJOR diss to my Cherokee heritage." Tynie injects. "No problem." Bobby retorts, happy that his wife showed another slice of herself to him trustingly, alongside liking the Cherokee name he got.

Phil walks up to Spring Breeze, holding her hand then saying "I couldn't respond to that call.. she's my fiancée. My Cherokee name is Solstice of Honor." "CONGRATS DUDE!" Tynie and Bobby celebrate as one. "Oh and your wedding is on my property.. we have PLENTY of woods to do it right with Cherokee accordances." Tynie informs as Bobby and Phil hug shortly. Spring Breeze whispers approaching Tynie closer "Thank you." Tynie hugs her, returning "No sweat." Tynie and Bobby then leave as to permit Phil time with his woman.

Smiling from ear to ear as they get to his Jeep, Bobby gloats "Wait til Charlie hears about THIS!" "I imagine Phil's telling him to see it for himself right now on those tapes." Tynie guesses, being proven right when Charlie arrives at A Cherokee Haven, waving at Bobby and Tynie while awaiting entry, eluding "You evidently kick more ass than I knew of!"

Tynie shrugs at that smiling before declaring "You have forever to find that out man.. you're just getting glimpses!" Charlie leaves those two just as Bobby unlocks the Jeep to let Tynie in. She hops inside elatedly, grateful for the perky spin today has taken. Bobby follows that, their doors closed together before he takes them home.

Tynie's personal phone then gets texted by Charlie's number, discovering it is Phil with a question. "Will you teach that to our rookies in the Academy from time to time.. what you did today with the leap and your foot?" "Send me an itinerary of dates and unless I'm in court. I am a lawyer: yes!" Tynie answers. "DONE. Congrats!" Phil replies, as that talk ends and her device is chucked back into the purse from which it was stashed.

"Holy hell!" Tynie chirps. "Huh?" Bobby wonders. "Phil has links to the Academy still and he just asked me to teach my leap to the rookies periodically." Tynie releases. "Sweet!" Bobby celebrates making sure he gets his wife home safely. Face palming, Tynie realizes through Phil, Charlie's not supposed to bother her orders were violated. Bobby catches that, retorting "For something like THAT I don't think Steve'd mind. Especially not when he finds out why ya did it. If he hasn't already." Tynie's personal phone again going off, Bobby's suspicions are proved with a text from Steve. The other clients are lined up to be handled and Tynie will be contacted again when that's through. Learning everything, she re-chucks that phone into her purse, having gotten it out to answer the texts.

"I'm going to be so busy soon. My King's going to be lonely." Tynie pines. "Not necessarily. I could always play the part of the one who causes you to do that leap over a rookie, it'd actually be fun!" Bobby offers. "GENIUS!" Tynie squeals, agreeing to that in the fullest. Bobby taking his wife home, Tynie checks the bag from A Cherokee Haven originally to make sure she had everything for the cleansing routine, discovering a note from Spring Breeze that says "Allow me to cleanse your home in accordance with Cherokee ways. I will contact you through either Phil or Charlie since I forgot to get your number."

"Spring Breeze is a SNOT!" Tynie chirps. "Meaning?" Bobby wonders. "The routine I was going to do to spiritually cleanse our house has been overtaken by her. She's going to have either Phil or Charlie contact us later. I REFUSE to dishonor a Cherokee Elder." Tynie concludes. "That sounds fine to me." Bobby trails off, having other things on his mind. "Penny for your thoughts?" Tynie wonders. "I would rather show ya then tell ya." Bobby replies with lust in his voice. "Ohhh." Tynie returns simply yearning for It.

Bobby parking his Jeep after that, Tynie hops out the second her purse and that other bag are on her left arm. Racing to his side, she doesn't take time to tantalize him, pulling Bobby out the second his door is opened. Their doors again slam together, Tynie and Bobby headed for the house. Being let in by her husband, Tynie switches her hips for a few steps as he locks up. Tossing the keys into the bowl by the door, Bobby grabs up his wife, wearing a wanton smile. Tynie lines her lips with his, plastering them with a kiss like wildfires in Hell.

Gently dropped to her feet, Tynie looks at Bobby mouthing "Come hither.." He does and they walk arm-in-arm with a hand on each other's asses to their room. The moment they hit that area, Tynie bowls her purse over to her side of the bed, resuming the strut she gave in the entryway to place the other bag down under her end table. Everything yanked out of her purse and laid on her end table, Tynie spins so Bobby can see her face.

They get out of the clothes in a rush, and just as Bobby went to remove his Kevlar, Tynie slurs "Allow me.." Every touch of her fingers to that vest was like electricity, her fingers then rolling over his chest covered in a sweat-clad wife-beater. Tearing that off of him, Bobby does hers the same as with Tynie.

The jolts of passionate heat and electric love shocking through each, Tynie and Bobby land on the bed together. Rolling over to her ear, Bobby requests "Take me baby.." Obliging him in a nanosecond, Tynie leaps onto the rock-hard and ready manhood saluting her. Having to adjust to the new girth inside her, Bobby hears groaning yelps of desire from Tynie. Bobby feels her tightness around that part of his body, responding "Baby's so tight. It feels good.." Looking down on him with love and aching in her eyes, Tynie flies into fucking Bobby's brains out as best she could. Gyrations and grinding mixed into every thrust, Bobby is in heaven with what she's doing. Loving what Bobby's doing for and to her, Tynie feels every muscle of his erection tearing into the cores of her body.

"Baby's ENORMOUS…feels good.." Tynie moans, working her man's dick into double overtime, demonstrating what seeing Bobby in Kevlar did to her. Nothing more able to be shared word wise in that duration, the two are soon seeing stars again, this time more clearly than anything else. Breathing jaggedly, Tynie grabs Bobby's pecs shoving herself more so onto him as the first of a slew of climaxes attacks her. Bellowing his name until she cannot speak again, Tynie throws her head back with a violent quickness as Bobby feels every flinch of what his wife just had hit. Not wanting to seem greedy in terms of getting ridden, Bobby then flops Tynie onto her back, kicking up the thrust intensities by quite a bit. Growling and moaning like a caveman as the sex continued to get more wild, Bobby shows Tynie what seeing her in Kevlar genuinely did to him. Vice-gripping herself around him by placing her heels level with his ribs and clinging to his shoulders, that is only made easier and more extremely heated. Bobby's back pawed at and clawed for dear life, Tynie climaxes again and again as he does not stop rocking her world. Tit-for-tat this transpires, each one totally basking in the hotness of this lovemaking, neither one giving a damn about the time or even considering time as existing. Tynie winds up eventually exploding all over Bobby's manhood harder than he'd known with her prior, risking the loss of her voice when screaming his name. Bobby chases her on that, absolutely blowing up inside his wife harder than she'd ever felt, even with him.

His chance at voicelessness following hers, they plop onto the bed side-to-side, Bobby still inside Tynie. Cuddling and kissing the two use romances to thank one another since separately neither knew if they could speak. Their intimate paradises from being brought to a new degree of total satisfaction together being ridden out, not one of them moves from the closeness. Over time, the closeness is slightly breached as Bobby's side of that changes with the last physically evident calmings from that rather erotic storm shared finalizing for him.

"There are NO words for what my King just gave me." Tynie brags soft-voiced at last. "Nor are there any for what my Queen gave me." Bobby replies in precise kind. Slowly getting off the bed to shower as one, realities in their coldness from that day are forgotten between them for a time. Everything set up for them by Tynie, Bobby hops in behind her. Washing each other down within minutes of Tynie joining him, smiles and giggles of love are the only things heard in that period. Tynie does check Bobby's back for the depth of her pawings, finding out they really weren't that bad. They dry off and head to get dressed right after Bobby hangs up the towels. Tynie is still riding high from what they shared, as is Bobby, neither one wanting to end that too abruptly. Separating to get dressed, it's Bobby's turn to put away the firearms which were still clipped to their other outfits. Tynie dressed first, she reloads the purse knowing there's a chance they will be on the couch in moments. Bobby arrives at her hip, all smiles saying nothing.

Leaning against his shoulder, Tynie whispers "Thank you for giving me paradise, not only in bed, but every single day." "Thank you for that too." Bobby replies with a huge smile gazing down on her. "What do you have planned now honey?" Tynie wonders. "My baby has been brought out at her best, by my love. Now a sexy lawyer and soon to be teaching consultant for the Academy. I'm proud, that's all." He brags. "I am proud of that too, baby." Tynie trails off. Her purse at Bobby's feet, he takes it up and slides it to her right arm. "What if another ex tries what John and his crew did today?" Tynie worries in the back of her head. Bobby shakes his head at her, grinning while at the same time sensing something less-than-celebratory hit Tynie. Walking at his hip elatedly, Tynie banishes those concerns from her mind with a quickness she was never before capable of.

Sitting on the couch together, Bobby arises saying softly "My Sugar, wait here." Tynie does, melting against the part of the couch Bobby sat on for a bit. Her practice phone goes off, reminding Tynie to unload her purse onto Bobby's end table. Steve got wind that Demetrius's confession at A Cherokee Haven was NOT his full one. Before interrogations, Demetrius sang like a choir bird hitting notes even God didn't know existed in terms of the plots against Tynie.

That spared him the needle, but the others involved, Tynie's remaining ex's and in many cases their family members were not so lucky.

Upon extradition due to happen inside the next week to New York those people had MAYBE two months before getting executed given the nature of their activities and the extensiveness of their involvement. Tynie and Bobby were NOT to appear, and Steve would brief them on any changes. Grateful for that, Tynie screams while replying to Steve.

Bobby jumps at that learning "I won't EVER go through this again, Demetrius sold EVERYONE out. He got LIFE with no parole and the others get the needle, inside sixty days because unlike IL, New York does NOT coddle felons. Steve just told me!" Bobby cheers when Tynie's finished speaking "YES!"

Returning to her, Bobby shows a shrimp and crab platter like none she's ever seen, shaped in a heart. The crab on the outside, the shrimp on the inside with the dip at center, that gets set down before they eat. Still standing by Tynie, Bobby hears "Ah, ah, ah.. I do not feast without my King seated next to me." Her legs folded beside her immediately, Bobby joins her on the couch, scoring up a pair of sodas before they eat.

"Flies With The Cops. I could get used to being called that." Tynie recalls as they finally begin devouring what was on the platter. "Bear Warrior Gentleman. Fitting." Bobby chimes, each one honored by the new tag name in Cherokee accordance obtained between bites.

The shrimp soon gone, Tynie asks "Is my King alright, earlier was WICKED wild.." "Never been better, honey. Relax." Bobby sates as they head for the crab. Cracking half of that with her bare hands, Tynie again floors Bobby with her power. Feeding one another the crab as romantically as they could separately imagine, the other half of that heart framed food is busted open by Bobby later. Again going romantic with how that's eaten, once concluded Tynie clears it all up so Bobby can take his pill.

Gulping that down before his wife returns, Bobby spreads out on the couch praying she'd sit in his lap. Tynie jumps at the displayed invitation, matching her legs with his the moment her butt hits the requested part of Bobby. "Now watch, the rookies are going to call me either Legend, Mrs. Goren. Ms. Tynie, or Flies With The Cops!" Tynie laughs. "That'd be funny!" Bobby chuckles back before informing "Chances are they'll go with Mrs. Goren or Ms. Tynie. protocol." "Good to know." Tynie trails off ecstatic at her man's willingness to help her with the new offer from Phil. "Phil's a sweetie. I hope I do well with those rookies." Tynie concerns. "You will, trust me. I'll be there with you." Bobby retorts, calming her down at once.

"Speak of the devil!" Bobby yelps as Charlie's number appears on his phone, again Phil texting. He wants to see if Spring Breeze can come by and do that cleansing, getting that ok'd by Bobby. "I got to go get the items. Wait here." Tynie relates upon seeing that. Darting to their room, she's back with those things quickly. "They'll be here in about an hour." Bobby informs as Tynie plops a return to where she was seated.

"Ok. cool. Didn't want my Kahuno waiting long." Tynie admits, aware that Bobby was wondering why she rushed across the house without saying it. Bobby pets her back nothing said, wanting only for Tynie to be in his arms. "Babe.. did I tell you what I thought of that leap.. in full?" He asks. "No, ya showed me, that and the sight of me in Kevlar's aftermath." Tynie answers.

Blushing again, Bobby's floored by what his woman said given the fact Tynie had never answered that way before. "Well it was amazing. You pulled it off better than I EVER did." Bobby whispers to her. "I didn't mean to outdo you." Tynie trails off, thinking that fact hurt Bobby. "Tynie-mama, it doesn't hurt me you rocked that maneuver. Hell I am flattered. Especially to be the man you came home with afterwards." He replies, ending her concerns urgently. "I will always come home with you.. don't worry about that." Tynie returns, misinterpreting what Bobby meant. "You silly, I meant I am honored to be YOURS. Guess it came out wrong. I know already you stand the same as mine." He clarifies.

A knock at the door tells Tynie that Phil is an early-streak type, her leaping to answer it. "Come on in you two." Tynie says, welcoming Spring Breeze and Phil to the home. Locking up behind them Spring Breeze sets right to work on the ritual. Phil takes the recliner, as Tynie returns to Bobby's lap. "No offense man, but she KICKS ASS!" Phil boasts pointing to Tynie. "He gets that a lot, none taken!" Tynie presumes. Spring Breeze then asks "Is anyone here allergic to incense?" Shaken heads abound, she resumes the ritual in silence from there. Phil and Bobby are about to catch up when Tynie goes to get them beers. "Does she do that all the time?" Phil asks. "For first-time guests, yes." Bobby answers.

"I met Spring Breeze at her shop. I'm actually the same amount of Cherokee as your wife, learned that by doing an ancestry research on my family. We talked and hit it off, Spring Breeze and I. Dated for over a year and I just proposed to her two weeks ago. Before her I was single and having a hellish time dating, actually gave up on romance. Some females are just man-baiter whores.. pardon my language." Phil elaborates as he and Bobby are served their beers. "No censorship in this house man." Tynie advises, grabbing hers with one hand, popping theirs open with the other.

"Damn dude, that worked out great. Tynie and I met two years ago when someone she used to know got her tickets to a show I was to do in IL. That got cancelled because of situations arising that I'd rather not discuss, and we've been inseparable since! I was about to say fuck falling in love and live alone when she walked into my life." Bobby tells Phil, Tynie blushing the entire time. Spring Breeze is finishing the ritual when a fourth beer is gotten for her out of the mini-fridge by Bobby.

The other recliner taken up by Spring Breeze, Tynie hears "I got it DAMN good Flies With The Cops!" "As do I Spring Breeze!" Tynie brags. "I am NOT elaborating on my romantic past, but I will say this: They got theirs.. TODAY!" Tynie tells the other three. "Very Well Flies With The Cops, and congratulations on everything. Phil told me. We are in the same boat romantic past wise, so no I will not divulge either." Spring Breeze relents.

"Baby, may I?" Tynie asks Bobby. "Sure." He replies, already knowing what Tynie had up her sleeve. Arising from the couch, Tynie raises her unsipped beer saying "To Phil and Spring Breeze.. welcome to the family!" They all shout before the beers are enjoyed "Salud!" The bottles set down after, Phil wonders" Bobby, do you wear the pants in the house?"

Bobby clarifies. "We share everything. The reason she asked is because of how you and I met and our past friendship." Spring Breeze is impressed saying "Flies With The Cops, very nice." Bowing to that, Tynie replies "Thanks!" The newest couple to their group stays for a short time before Phil says "We'll be over again, I have a date night to start." Tynie walks them out, hoping "Be safe." Phil and Spring Breeze nod smiling as Tynie then locks up.

"Why'd Phil think you were the boss?" Tynie poses. "Because he just met you today and didn't know if your asking me meant that. He is FAR from controlling of women, only firm with lower ranked officers, relax." Bobby resolves. Tynie laughs. "Sure thing honey.." Walking up to her, Bobby returns the brief charioting of Tynie to the couch. Rested contently on his pecs while the arms Tynie feels constantly safe in wrap themselves around her frame, Bobby hears a purring sigh from his wife.

"The others will LOVE Phil, as for Spring Breeze, her ways may take some explaining." Tynie worries. "I imagine that'll go off great once everyone meets Phil and her. Don't you worry." Bobby retorts. Tynie's cross tattoo moshing wildly under her shirt, the worry she refused to speak on sated in a Morse code of sorts from their heavenly observers. The twitches of that part of Tynie's person basically tapped out "He had it coming, they all did. We'd have done the same damn thing. You're good. Both of you." Bobby feels that against him, saying with a finger aimed at the sky "They back us too, on everything." "As Always." Tynie relaxes, that sole nagging unspoken in nature over with.

Bobby witnesses his wife smile so big that her jaw pops loudly, resetting that gently with a nudge of his wrist. "My King constantly takes exquisite care of me." Tynie sighs. "As my Queen does me." Bobby adds. Passion highs and adrenaline rushes from their day communally crashing within each, Tynie soon dozes off in Bobby's arms. He gathers up everything usually loaded into her purse, checking her sugars one more time.

Being golden again, that kit joins all other items in her purse, Bobby refusing to bother his wife's nap all that much. Holding her closely, Bobby keeps guard over Tynie trying by his heart's standards to make up for earlier. "Relax my love. That was forgotten and forgiven remember?" Tynie insists in her sleep. Kissing her forehead, Bobby answers "Yes my love."

"How'd she know?" Bobby wonders under his breath. "Your heartbeat sold you out." Tynie replies, still trying to slumber. Deciding to just relax in his embrace, Tynie shakes her head a couple times before laying it back on Bobby's pec. "Thank you baby, for everything." They say as one.

Steve's orders for them to be not bothered continuing til the next day, their phones only go off one more time. This last communication was the promised one regarding the clients and settlements, Tynie getting her practice phone to learn that. Telling Steve she will handle the last parts immediately, that device is chucked into her purse again. "Got one more piece of business, then my attention is all yours baby." Tynie promises, causing Bobby to follow her to the office for her practice.

The minute she gets to her laptop, the passcodes and username for her banking online are both changed, written down and a copy given Bobby. She slips that onto his desk whispering "Please make that private." Bobby stashes it in a locked drawer at once, grabbing Tynie at the hips first shot he obtains. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby is walking her to the living room. The two are in that room just long enough to grab her purse and clean up from their guests, Tynie wonders what Bobby has planned next.

"I was thinking romantic movies that DON'T suck in bed, ordering dinner later. I will have to break my baby from her favorite place to get that though." Bobby plots. "Ooohh nice." Tynie sighs. Her purse slung to an arm, they leave that part of the house as a new peace slams against their hearts. "Spring Breeze is DAMN good at what she does!" They again say together halfway to their room. Once more bowling her purse across the floor, Bobby goes to unload it, giving an "I'm proud of my baby" strut. Sighing at that, Tynie says "As I am of my baby."

Then she plops onto the bed, awaiting her man, smiling broadly. Bobby doesn't make her wait long, arriving next to his wife in moments, arms anxious to hold Tynie close. She leaps into them, contently as the day turned out brilliantly. A click of one button and the movies begin, Tynie able to bask in her favorite place and watch while Bobby leaned up against his pillows. Seeing that, Tynie breaks the hold to arrange all the pillows for him, refuting "You are not to risk being uncomfortable just so I can be relaxed."

"Yes, dear." Bobby giggles." They share in a kiss wilder than any others given that day, kicking that up to EVER, the first movie rolling on in the backdrop. Three-quarters the way through the DVD playing behind their romances, Tynie and Bobby sit back to watch the flicks. Renewed with happiness, the couple says nothing, as to permiss the peace total custody of their beings undeterred by words.

Each one is grateful that this time not one of the movies sucked, rather they all were excellent. Midway through the third one, Bobby orders dinner for them, knowing his wife should eat. "All this temporary break-off from my favorite place means is my man's providing for me and I get to snuggle in your sexy scent until back in those hot arms." Tynie elates. Bobby ducks away to send a text out for their dinner, or so Tynie believes, when he realizes his phone is on the port next to her two phones. Resuming the embrace, Bobby relays "It'll be here in about an hour." "Awesome." Tynie answers.

"I do have one more surprise for my woman. Wait here." Bobby requests, stopping the movies. Tynie sighs in excitement, wondering just what her man had up his sleeves. Leaving the room by walking backwards, Bobby keeps eyes on his wife who does exactly as she said in his absence from the bed.

Being gone for about twenty minutes, Bobby returns with a tray of ribs with all her favorite fixins and a huge smile. "You asked me what I had planned earlier, wanted to show ya instead of tell ya." He decrees arriving at her hip on the bed, mystically not dropping the tray when he plopped at her side. There were two wine coolers capped at the center of the tray, Bobby placing that between the two. Tynie tries her hand at snapping fingers altering the lighting, having that work, there's a romantic aura to where they were as that feast started. "Perfect." Bobby chirps while they tear apart the meal. The only thing heard by those two was each of their hearts beating, apparently Bobby closed the door behind him. Everything done, Tynie is about to pop the wine coolers open when Bobby stops her.

"My Queen has done more than enough today, relax fully. Please." He asks as those bottles are opened. "Aww, certainly. You had THIS planned when you told me you were just proud of me earlier; how sweet." Tynie beams. They sip the wine coolers in quiet after that is said, Bobby's shit-eating Cheshire cat grin being her reply. Those finished, Bobby leans to get off the bed taking the tray with him, as Tynie hears this promise "I'll be back." Plopping against his side of the bed, she melts into happiness having his scent around her.

A few steps away from their kitchen Bobby bellows proudly "Babe.. come see this!" Tynie leaps off the bed and bolts for her man, stumbling into him just as a brand new front door and deadbolt set comes into her view, fully installed. "No way. how?" Tynie wonders as Steve walks up handing her their set of new keys. "Dude. Is there ANYTHING you CANNOT do?" Tynie then wonders "Flip off the Pope, sky surf, and figure Bobby out sometimes. Oh and consider you anything common or normal." Steve answers.

The tray already being set down onto the kitchen bar, Tynie laughs raucously at her friend's reply as Bobby snips "Nice one dude!" "What?! It's TRUE!" Steve squeals. "Holy hell. I've rubbed off!" Tynie chirps, getting the two men to burst out laughing. Running over to Bobby as to assist in the cleanup, Steve is breezed past by Tynie.

"You two SERIOUSLY are Equals!" Steve relays. "You've been around us as man and wife for about eighteen months and you just NOW figured that out?!" Tynie teases, hearing Bobby add "Oh hell no. she just ripped you man!" "All in fun, I can tell by the fact she ripped me while laughing." Steve agrees as at last the laughs end. Leaving the pair with a smiling wave, Tynie's new door is locked by Steve for the first time.

Hearing the mechanism secure in otherwise total silence behind him, Tynie sighs knowing that her home is totally safe once again. Bobby finishes the cleanup, before taking Tynie into a tight hold, with this dropped lightly into an ear "Love my dream woman." "Love my dream man as well." Tynie answers leaning her head backwards against his chest.

All items from their meal cleared and being cleaned in the dishwasher, the two return to their room. "Whoa. Today started on some WICKED bullshit, had a few turns that I did NOT expect, and wound up with us finding new contentment with each other and new people.. Spring Breeze to you and Phil with her on that to me." Tynie recalls as the pair walk up to their bed keeping the embrace Bobby crafted in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Today's been intriguing. I agree with the turns and new people, but my hottie's being too modest. You kicked ass a couple times today. Phil's new offer of you consulting with the Academy proves it. Of course my offer to help you stands." Bobby reminds as their day slows while each hops into bed. "I wouldn't do it without you, my heart simply could NOT take being alone that long." Tynie admits.

"Awww, nor could mine." Bobby relays, sealing a new deal between them. The movies restarted, Tynie and Bobby enjoy a few more as their typical entanglement before sleeping is also changed. The change being so their hearts could beat against each other with their heads splitting the pillows the two once separated between them when the two fell asleep as one.

Their day ended just as Tynie said, every promise to her clients kept as well. Their heavenly witnesses were there throughout, closing the day in celebration of the things itemized in Tynie's earlier words. Things were getting tighter between Tynie and Bobby, that much honoredly taken in by each of their hearts and beings. Tynie's new deal with Phil after one move made in the heat of more bullshit soon to be, her reputation for bettering lives will hit a new level: educating people in a new means. Of course, Bobby will be at Tynie's hip, that's how they typically are so this is no different.

Steve showed Tynie that in his own right outside a courtroom her back was had by him too, also making their friendship closer. As for Spring Breeze and Phil, they're in with Tynie so the others should respect that. Bobby already said they would, now it's Tynie's turn to full-faith trust his words. are a few things Tynie doesn't know from this day, those will be discovered in totality later.

New contentment after first-mornings total bullshit made this day sacred to them both, more so than words…


	39. Ch 39

Title: Unorthodox Valentine's Day

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters... the others are mine. Any Italian in this chapter was gleaned from internet translator sites.

Bobby tries to slide away from Tynie when waking up the next day, getting pulled down into an embrace after only one attempt. The next thing he hears is "How do I fully tell my man just what everything about his love and providings means to me, especially when words bomb at that each time I speak? My life is at its best since having Bobby in it. Yet, even with my reputation for out talking the best of them, I still struggle with using words to describe what my heart keeps yelling. I know Bobby loves me, but the question kicking my mind's ass right now is by what means to I let the breadth of my devotion and love out? The intimacy and shared gifts are shared symbols of that, yes, and exquisite ones at that. However, I caught Bobby self-degrading hardcore yesterday and believe that if I could declare what he means to me across-the-board in words and have those tell the full-scale truth, such self-hating as I overheard would end. How do I pull THAT off?"

Floored by the utterances of his half-awake wife, Bobby takes a hand to gently whisk her hair from her face, seeing then the pain that certain inquiry packed. The tuft of locks he slid from her cheek ducked behind an ear, Bobby then wipes her tears away with the same palm saying "I have that same struggle. I know we love each other, and agree with the gifts and intimacies as you regard them. Relax baby. I already know, you've pulled it off." Not wanting to kid her given the fact pain was seen by Bobby, Tynie sees his lower lip bitten remotely. Kissing him with passions undepictable, she uses that to thank him.

The two were up early since Bobby soon had an appointment with the specialist, getting out of bed as one while keeping that kiss intact. They eventually break it off, Bobby starting "I do feel bad though.. My damn medical ruined your Valentine's day…" "My Valentine's Day is FAR from ruined, love. Yes we have that appointment today, but that does not mean I am unhappy. Just being at your hip for this meet-up with that specialist is a wonderful gift to me. Let me explain THAT one, you love me enough to trust my being there for it. Not only that, I am happy to be there so that on the realest levels I learn just what it will take for me to keep you around. I could NEVER live without you, so this whole situation with that appointment is a blessing to my heart; for you allowing my presence at it." Tynie refutes, realizing the appointment was made on a day supposed to center around romance.

"Wow…" Bobby gasps as his woman's full disclosure is digested. A few lines of it finally hit Bobby, and he adds to that response "First off, I may not be here now if it weren't for you. Secondly, we are equals, so there's no "allowed presence" when it comes to anything we do. Other than that: I LOVE YOU!" Tynie's being yanked into a tight embrace as he says that, she squeals contently realizing that once more, the brilliance God gave Bobby reared its head.

Blushing, the two head to gather everything they typically take with when leaving the house. Tynie holds her man with everything she has as they trek across the house, sighing as loudly as she could to show the happiness Bobby has given her, only to release "I guess I forgot to mention that the ONLY thing I want for Valentine's day is to be with you for as long as I can in this life…""I sensed that in what you told me before we left the bedroom." He resolves with a smile.

Tynie then ducks away to unload her purse onto Bobby's end table by the couch, also checking her sugars. Finding out she's again straight on the levels, that kit is put back into her purse. Bobby's already starting on their breakfast, Tynie bolts around him to make their coffees. Taking a note from what he did yesterday, she then writes "I 3 U" in chocolate on the top of his, leaving hers without. Winding up at the kitchen bar together, Tynie slides Bobby's before sitting down.

He sees what she did, taking hers to return the favor, grinning from ear to ear. Turning to his wife, Tynie's coffee is set before her as Bobby held one hand behind his back. Looking up at him from being seated, curiosity was nagging at Tynie rather immensely before he swung that hand about revealing chocolates and roses. "Ohh baby.. Thank you.." She mutters, getting the roses in water. "We shall share these after we get home." Bobby hears as the chocolates are placed in the fridge. The two then eat, trying to actually mind the time given where they had to be in a couple hours.

"What to give my King now that I got this: that's the question." Tynie mutters under her breath as they finish everything. Cleaning up together, Bobby whispers "You already gave me everything I wanted, just by loving me."

Tynie's heart throbbed at those words, as her knees weakened by the tone of his voice. Nothing in her hands, she crashes against him with an elated giggle leaving her lips. Catching his wife urgently, Bobby's first thought is her diabetes for a split second, until the giggles hit his ears. "My heart throb is so sweet.." She brags. Her face is beyond beet red as Bobby's arms entrap her lovingly against him, both going for the shower instead of the couch.

Taking a quick gait to get there, the couple undresses before Bobby sets everything up as they both like it. Hopping in first, he brings Tynie inside the shower whispering "Anything for my heart throb…" Being treated like royalty in that duration, Tynie is washed down gingerly as Bobby waits for those suds to be drenched off of her. Spinning him where she was, the regards are reversed, Tynie having a Cheshire cat grin across her face.

Given the fact Steve'd handled her clients and ordered all of the people who matter to Tynie and Bobby to NOT bother them til tomorrow, they figured the phones wouldn't go off. Each one cleansed, Tynie slides out to get the towels as Bobby shuts the shower off. They dry one another then split off to get dressed, electing to get their jewelry from where Tynie'd stashed it yesterday after. Tynie is out first, pulling the jewelry box from her gun cabinet as Bobby shows up.

His jewelry put on first, Tynie has hers bestowed with feather-like gentleness. "We'd only have to be by the couch long enough for me to load my purse." She informs, getting Bobby to clear his throat. "You mean for us to load that purse.." He corrects matching her grin.

Nodding, Tynie again scores Bobby up to her hip as they leave that room. Their belief on the phones only being proven wrong by Charlie who asks if he can bring Phil and Spring Breeze, having told the others already of Spring Breeze's ways. Bobby saying that's cool and that Tynie now owes Charlie a beer or seven, everything's settled.

The phone which was texted, Tynie's personal, is first to be chucked into that purse, followed by her practice phone.. Just in case. One pill popped by Bobby chased with a soda before everything else goes with that phone, Tynie's purse is zipped shut. Handing that soda to her, Bobby says nothing as Tynie takes a few sips. "Charlie is a saint. Remember my baby's worries about Spring Breeze? Well, they don't exist anymore. Everyone's cool with her." Bobby says as Tynie gives him back the soda.

"I officially owe Charlie a half dozen beers!" Tynie yelps, learning. "That's what I told him you'd say. He doesn't agree, said it was no sweat." The soda finished, Tynie giggles again strutting away to rid of the can, Bobby tailing her. Her purse in his hands, Tynie gets that slinked to her left arm as the pair finally leaves the house. Their new keys used to lock up, Tynie's practice SUV keys obtained, Bobby insists on being chivalric to his woman. Escorting her closely to his person, Tynie purrs at every move, praying her unworded utterances give him the credit deserved.

Getting the message, Bobby smiles with his eyes and face glowing the moment before unlocking Tynie's practice SUV. Sliding her door open, Tynie sneaks inside while slipping a pat at his ass before settling into the seat. "Baby!" Bobby shrieks happily, closing that door behind her as the walk across that ride begins. Tynie got an eyeful of the man who sets her heart to racing as her all-time favorite strut is used, Bobby sliding in soon after. His door shut behind that, Bobby drives them away knowing the specialists office is clear across town.

Tynie doesn't say much, the glowing blush across her face broadcasting what was on her mind anyway. Out the corner of his eye, Bobby sees that as his wife goes for the glove compartment. A gold engraved key chain with the words "Love You Bobby.." in her hands, Tynie toys with the ring itself nervously. Realizing he had a set of keys not in the ignition, Tynie sneaks her hand into his pocket to obtain those, again keeping her mouth shut. That hand pulled away, the keyring is set up with what she extracted from his pocket, stashed into her purse while Bobby was focused on the road.

What Tynie didn't yet know was the whole snaking her hand into his pocket actually teased Bobby. How she found that out was him yowling in a slice of want under his breath when the touch ended. "Baby!" Tynie yelps, shocked. "What? Can I help it that a BOMBSHELL is my wife and that a simple touch from you drives me WILD with desire?" Bobby asks. "Awww I guess not. I'm the same way with you." Tynie stammers. "I'm not hurt by that, don't let that worry even cross your mind.." He senses as they get closer to the appointment. "Good…" Tynie trails off, still praying that her gift was sufficient for part of Bobby's happiness.

At last parking before the specialist's office, Bobby whisks Tynie out of the SUV immediately after his leaving the drivers' seat. Locking that ride remotely, the two enter that office as one, Tynie smiling, although sensing she'd have to raise hell. "I'm Dr. Watsin, the specialist for that lawsuit a Steve got you two in on.." They hear as the entry door closes. In a change of pace, Tynie shakes his hand threatening "As long as my man's in good hands we are good. Otherwise, and I WILL get wind: you already know the next time you hear my voice…don't you?" Dr. Watsin nods responding "I imagine in court, and then my license is ancient history. Steve said you're a lawyer with a reputation for raising holy hell when it comes to Bobby." "Well he WASN'T lying!" Tynie howls. Bobby was stunned by what he saw; knowing Tynie ONLY shakes someone's hand when she does NOT trust them, or when telling Steve to sue everything that breathed. "Very well, I already know to call you Tynie. Come with me." Dr. Watsin concludes.

Tynie gets out Bobby's pills the moment they get into an exam room, slamming them onto the counter before the Dr. got into the room. "Whoa… what's wrong baby?" Bobby poses. "My gut reply to this dude is not to trust him as far as God could spit at him. I did what you saw in the name of instinctual reaction. I also do NOT believe Steve briefed him, that was a BULLSHIT alibi! Steve wouldn't have forgotten to tell me that." Tynie rages.

Dr. Watsin heard every syllable, intenting "That's understandable, given the fact I'm in your lives due to a lawsuit. I didn't know God spat though." "Dude.. You are NOT in with me. DO NOT try to joke with me again or I take it as verbal assault with intent for rape/homicide: GOT IT?!"Tynie bellows. "Yes Tynie." Dr. Watsin gulps, Bobby learning in that exchange just why his wife's instinct kicked in.

"I am a practicing lawyer and therefore do NOT have the rest of this fucking millennium Doc! Examine my man, tell me these pills are right and then let us leave.. You have TWENTY minutes before I cry to the cops that we are being held hostage, and that you have the means to kill and mutilate us both.. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tynie demands.

The doctor gulps hard, replying "Right away, Tynie. The pills are fine, you will get a copy of a year's prescription. The exam won't take twenty minutes, and I JUST told my prescribing nurse to cut that for you IMMEDIATELY!" Steve heard everything, unknown to Tynie at the moment, and he tells the doctor's outside staff "You got three minutes to get ME that prescription and I PLAN TO SUE EVERYTHING THAT BREATHES in this place! I am their lawyer and was just ORDERED to!" Flying around Steve, the staffers do as was mandated, Bobby's prescription soon in Tynie's hands as Steve slides into the room, hollering "I'm their lawyer.. She's not suing you and your staff.. I AM.. I HEARD EVERYTHING!" Bobby warns "Dude, she shook Dr. Watsin's hand.. That's code for END HIS CAREER." Steve nods replying "DONE!"

Dr. Watsin watched his professional life come to a screeching halt, telling Steve "Bobby's fine. The meds are to be taken as needed, says so in the prescription." Tynie grabs Bobby's clothes eluding "You leave topless, we are getting the FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Steve nods saying to Bobby "Listen dude." Nothing else said, Bobby does as was declared as Tynie's purse and his top are scored from the floor. The staff clearing their items from the office, in total silence, everyone this side of Steve knowing they were imperially FUCKED.

The two dart out of the office, waiting for Steve by Tynie's SUV. "Sorry about your Valentine's day dude." Tynie pines. "Not ruined, I've been at EVERY appointment for this lawsuit. Well for the New Yorkers involved anyway, and THEY asked me to sue this guy as well. Treena's asleep and this'll be handled Monday." Steve advises, handing Tynie the prescription as she bear hugs the hell out of him. "Thanks man, from both of us!" Bobby chimes for he and Tynie as the SUV is remotely unlocked. "I'll send you a copy of this prescription via fax Monday, Bobby has enough pills to last til then. If you think I shouldn't get this filled, tell me." Tynie whispers to Steve, being advised "Good plan, will let you know. Like I said this gets handled Monday. Unless it's URGENT we won't bother you until we all see you tomorrow!"

Breaking the hug, Tynie nods replying with that for the couple as Bobby holds her door open. Apparently he took the few seconds before Tynie hugged Steve to slip his top back on, walking to the driver's side of the SUV in a rush to get them the hell away from that place. Steve alongside them in the departure from that office, the two SUV's bolt down the road as fast as was legally allowed.

"Sorry I was such a bitch back there. My gut said hell no to trusting that doctor, which is why I am holding off on filling the prescription. Hell I may make copies of it, send one to Steve and burn the master." Tynie apologizes. "My baby was being protective and acting on instinct, not that word. I don't like it when you deem yourself that, to me it's degrading. Hold off on even bothering with that prescription til Steve contacts you Monday. Send it to him as evidence asking him to hold onto it so you don't have to have that around." Bobby replies, indicating her apology was accepted.

They made it home as that conversation happened, traffic not being bad at all from the time they left the office. "Wait, did Steve say earlier that we go undisturbed until tomorrow, unless shit hits the fan?" Tynie poses. "Yep, and you didn't catch what I said about that word you called my hottie.." Bobby answers. "I did, and you're right sexy." Tynie resolves, knowing that shame would be fought off by Bobby's love.

They hop out together as Tynie's purse was slung against her left shoulder in the duration of their travels home. The SUV locked remotely after their doors closed, Tynie and Bobby walk arm-in-arm back to the house. "As for your plan with the prescription: Consider it done, you gorgeous genius!" Tynie elates while Bobby lets them in. His arms around her from the second they get to the inside throughway, Bobby whispers "No more discussing it. Don't let bullshit ruin my honey's Valentine's Day." "Yes my hotness." Tynie whispers back, maneuvering the pair so she could lock up.

Finally headed for the couch, Tynie plops onto it first, unloading her purse across Bobby's end table before sliding back to her area of that furniture. He waited for her to do that, sliding beside Tynie as she got relaxed a little. Pulling the keys from his pocket, Bobby chucks Tynie's practice SUV's keys aiming for the bowl by the door, tossing them with one hand. Landing perfectly as Tynie witnessed, she purrs "Hunky's got game." He giggles at that, blushing as the other set of keys is seen by his phone. The new keyring in his view, Bobby says "Love you too Tynie…" Blushing yet curious, Tynie blurts "Want to go two-for-two?"

He did, pulling that off flawlessly with the opposing hand from last time, not saying a thing. Tynie pulls one of Bobby's arms around her, placing the other so his hands are about her chest. "Feel that baby?" She wonders, concluding "That's my heart throbbing for you and the divine love I get." Leaning her head backwards against his chest, Bobby says "That's right honey, bask in your favorite place. Hear my heart pound for you and the heavenly love I get."

Realizing Tynie planted herself in such a way as to allow him to grope her bosom, Bobby is again stunned. "Baby.. Why'd you sit like this?" He wonders. "So my King could feel every last patter of my heart." She answers, deceiving him partially. Attempting to be a gentleman, Bobby slides his hands away from where they were plotted, going for the curve of her hips. "Honey, I love holding you. You mean way more to me than the lovemaking and make outs, which is why I did that. I'm being a gentleman…" He explains as Tynie whimpers from his hands moving. *My God. Valentine's Day only meant sex before, "Men" treating my Honey like a simple lust toy..* Strikes Bobby's head as the last way his wife answered hits his heart.

"I take it you know." Tynie says as Bobby's awareness is written on his face. "Yes. Let me shower you in love and chivalry today. Please baby. You can do the same for me if you want." Bobby tells her. "Oh, I do!" Tynie yelps contently, agreeing to that. They had made quite a bit of love in the past few days, neither one remotely in need now, which actually made things easier for Bobby given what he just learned about his wife.

Slipping away from Tynie, Bobby snakes off the couch to get the chocolates, returning in mere minutes. Having those behind his back, Tynie grabs his free hand and pulls him close to her on the couch.

Squealing as she did that, Bobby winds up in Tynie's lap with the chocolates still behind him. Before he could protest, Tynie adjusts Bobby so her lap is overtaken by him then snuggling her man tightly. Managing to bring the chocolates between them, Tynie and Bobby open that up as one. Sharing every treat in many romantic ways, on a few occurrences one or the other has chocolate on their lips. Tynie nibbles it off of Bobby's lips before kissing him when that happens on his side, getting such returned.

Time flying by as the pair swap chocolates, neither one gives even a split fuck about that existing, both are focused on making each other happy. That box of sweets finished, Bobby heads to rid of the box saying to his woman "Relax there baby. I will be back." Sighing happily as her eyes scanned Bobby over with snail-paced meticulous attention, Tynie mouths "Yes dear." Making good on that gave Tynie enough time to check her sugars, again decent in range as the kit is loaded and tossed into her purse. Lying across the couch just as Bobby returned, Tynie kicks her legs under herself to allow him a place to sit. Bobby does, gently pulling Tynie's legs out from under her and draping them about his lap before totally relaxing. Tynie's feet then taken up into Bobby's hands, a massage begins as she giggles from the tickling.

Pulling her arm from in front of her to the side, Tynie brings out a big box which was planted by the end table on the side of that furniture typically held by Bobby. Setting that against her stomach, Bobby snares it from there and rips the wrapping off. Inside that box was something Bobby didn't know Tynie was aware he wanted: a key rack and organizer for their remotes, both emblazoned with "T.G&B.G. LOVE FOREVER."

Bobby's jaw drops to his lap as that is seen, the only thing serving as an answer is a chain of contented yelps. "Oh, I will hang those up.." She announces as the box is set on the floor. "Thank you baby. "Bobby at last states. Scoring those from him, Tynie makes good on her word after discovering a hammer and nails in the cabinet by the front door. *She wasn't kidding.* Bobby thinks to himself, watching Tynie finalize what she said, putting the hammer away. Seeing how perfectly she did the first hanging, Bobby walks up to her all smiles saying sultry toned in Tynie's ear "Sexy's got game.."

They walk back to the couch together, Tynie arranging Bobby's end table to allow for the remote organizer. Discovering that could clip to the port for charging their phones and leave plenty of room for drinks, Tynie has everything set up in about three minutes. Plopping away from that table, Tynie chirps "Done." Bobby says "Great. Now I can finish rubbing my Sexy down." "Ooohh please do.." Tynie elates. He sets straight away to what was named, working out several kinks in Tynie's legs before pulling her onto his lap. Taking the massage in a new direction, Bobby rubs Tynie's hips as she was positioned to straddle his, again removing any tension in his wife from there to her neck. "Grazie Mi Caldo Uno. Ti Amo…" Tynie moans relaxedly. "Ti Amo, Mi Caldo Uno, non è un problema." Bobby replies, just as mellowed out in tone. "My turn!" Tynie chirps, leaping from Bobby's lap. Every last aspect of Tynie's massage returned to him, right on down to the answer she got being exactly as he gave, the two wind up snuggling on their couch in silence.

Tynie wants to let her hands roam Bobby's physique, but doesn't until saying "I want to feel my man's muscles in my hands." "Go for it.." He dares, soon having his wife's hands all over him, trailing every inch of his six-foot-four body. Sneakily returning what he was given, Tynie has his hands roam her being, each one slurring out groans of contentment and love at every touch. Smiles on both their faces, Tynie boasts "I love feeling how ripped my husband is, makes me feel safe and adored." Bobby replies "You I love feeling my woman's body in my hands, makes me feel just as my build does you." They slowly stop the roaming hands to cuddle up again, Bobby taking Tynie up into his arms while standing. "Oooh!" Tynie chirps as she is spun about in the air a few times.

Necking Bobby as that happens, Tynie leaves a baby-sized marking on him where closer to his collarbone. "Oooh!" Bobby squeals, mentally noting to mark his woman similarly later. Bringing his wife back to the couch, Bobby sets her down just long enough to load her purse. Taking that from him, Tynie slips it to her right shoulder as Bobby is then grabbed up by the hips. Instead of pulling him to the couch, Tynie does that to arise closest to Bobby, curious as to their next destination. Bobby wraps his arms around her, offering "Follow me lover."

Tynie does, being brought to their driveway as a cherry red stretch limo is parked. "Oh My…"Tynie trails off as they leave, seeing that in the driveway through the new front door's window. Bobby locks up behind them saying "Only the ULTIMATE for my Queen."

Walking at his hip as tightly as she could, Tynie pulls off doing that whilst melting against Bobby as the two get whisked into the limo. "This Valentine's day fits us perfectly! We are unorthodox, just as today has been. It fucking RULES!" Tynie yips as they cuddle in the back of that ride, the driver already knowing where they were going. "Definitely, glad my Hottie's happy." Bobby approves, enhancing the hold shared with every muscle in his body.

"Caldo Maledetto!" Tynie whispers as her man's power envelops her. Bobby hears the commendation in Italian, saying under his breath "I must be good at rocking your world to be praised in my heritage's native tongue!" "Si." Tynie mutters elatedly, not having a clue as to where they were headed. Bobby swears "I love you with every cell in my being, now and forever. All the things I give and do for you are symbols of it. My heart, mind, body and soul are YOURS to enjoy and possess in the name of my devotion." "Dio Mio Ti Amo." Tynie elates, adding "Every cell in my being from my mind to my soul and all parts in between is YOURS. I am devoted beyond depiction to loving you forever." "Dio Mio Tynie. Ti Amo." Bobby answers happily as the limo parks again.

They actually went to Tao's, being greeted by him when the limo driver lets them out. Tao says "You two are my ONLY guests tonight, I rigged that so you have something special." Tynie's jaw drops as elated tears fill her eyes, a hand going to cover her mouth. Bobby walks up to Tao, keeping one hand in Tynie's whispering "Thanks man." Tao hugs them both as the pair is escorted inside.

The limo driver waits for them outside, Tynie requesting "Tao, is there ANY way the limo driver can get some of your take-out? It's not fair we eat and he doesn't." The driver warns "Miss, I cannot accept that, it's my job if I do." Tynie whirls around stating "I'm a lawyer, I did that because of the fact not eating is legally classified as endangerment. I want you eating and if you get pink slipped for it call this number." Scrawling her practice line onto the limo driver's hand on the back, the driver nods replying "Yes miss." "Oh, and call me Tynie." Tynie requires, briefly hugging the limo driver. "Yes Tynie. I'm Oliver." The driver introduces "Well Oliver, enjoy your dinner once I get it for ya."

Tao heard that all adding "No charge, I know what she's doing." Oliver smiles as Tao darts off to grant Tynie's request, Bobby and Tynie following him. Oliver then takes the number once scrawled to his hand and programs it to his phone, misspelling Tynie's name as that is saved marking it also "My attorney." "Sorry lover, gut call." Tynie apologizes. "You did right, it was hot to see." Bobby objects, ending his lady's need for apologizing.

The two get a very romantically lit booth after this chat, sitting side-by-side as Little Man waits on them. "Where's Jina?" Tynie asks. "I caught her with someone else basically making out. Grandfather told me to leave her." Little Man mopes. "Come here, Tariyu." Tynie soothes.

Tariyu pines "I'm ruining your night…" "Nope. You're making it better. I've missed you something fierce!" Tynie replies hugging her Little Man, then advising "Take time off from finding a love. You have a long while for that. It'll give you more of a shot to learn chivalry from the guys, especially Tao and Bobby." "Will do." Tariyu says happy again, breaking the hug.

"I heard, again you kicked ass." Bobby applauds in Tynie's ear. Their meal before the couple, Tynie and Bobby eat it slowly as to spend quiet time together in the romantic setting. Oliver is then served by Tao and Tariyu, who tell him "Tynie rocks a courtroom. ANY problems you have after this, call her.. Wake her up if ya got to!" Oliver replies "Will do."

As that happens, Tynie plots "Baby. I am half tempted to contract Oliver out as our driver, permanently. At least we will let a man eat! Would you be mad if I gave him a lifetime retainer, health benefits, and a retirement package?" "I want you to actually. Oliver's getting mistreated, you're right. Go for it!" Bobby assures.

Tao returns to them, Tynie instructing "Pull Oliver in here.. Tell him I have a new job offer." Nodding, Tao complies and in moments Oliver is at his hip by their table. "Oliver, sweetie, hand in your written two weeks' notice. I am hiring you straight away, retirement and healthcare covered. You will be paid for the time you drive us, and any time you have off. That happens Tuesday as I have appointments on Monday. I will make it effective two weeks from now. If you are fired between now and then, call me. I will make this contract out in Bobby's name so I can still represent you." Oliver is floored asking "How'd you know I don't have health insurance or retirement packages? Tynie, I will do that Monday, as I am off this weekend. THANK YOU!" Bobby evades "Baby, tell me you heard that." "Loud and clear, noting it now." Tynie answers pulling her practice phone to text herself Oliver's name and how they met, the entire arrangement and what Oliver said, chucking that phone back to her purse immediately afterwards. Oliver's boss shows up seeing him with a food package while in uniform, Tynie spotting the terrified look in Oliver's eyes.

"I'm his attorney, if you fire him for MY keeping him from self-endangerment: SEE YO ASS IN COURT!" Tynie howls arising to her feet. The boss gulps hard, hearing the felonies implied in Tynie's words. "I am soon-to-be Oliver's new boss, the contract will be drawn up Tuesday. I am going to make DAMN sure he has health insurance and a retirement package. Oliver, a condition of your contract is for you to get ALL the tests needed at your age." Bobby howls. "You got it!" Oliver vows, waiting for his soon-to-be former boss's reaction, getting it right away "You can have him in two weeks, this serves as his notice to me."

"GOOD! What I said about you firing him in the time difference STANDS! I do NOT give a fuck if I am woke up at TWO A.M. by a call from Oliver either!" Tynie yells. The boss leaves quickly after nodding once at Tynie, aware in a nanosecond Tao was about to remove him by force.

"You know the deal, Oliver. Go eat, and do as Bobby yelled at your damn near ex-boss when you sign on with him. We'll handle everything that hits from there." Tynie orders "Got it!" Oliver replies taking his food back to the limo, or at least trying to. Tao stops him pointing to a bar in the place Tynie didn't know existed. "People employed by my nephew do NOT eat in their cars." Tao tells Oliver, dropping how Tynie and Bobby are deemed by him, Oliver heading to where Tao pointed.

The couple resumes their silent time together, Tynie kicking herself for not allowing Bobby the whole night to romance her. Sensing that, Bobby mentions "Honey, I love the fact tonight's not the only time I get to romance you. I know today isn't what we expected, but I also got front row seats to my honey kicking ass on several counts. That is an honor, and I love you, don't begrudge what you've accomplished." Crying happy tears softly while smiling, Tynie says "Yes baby." Bobby kisses every last tear off her face, whispering "I'm glad you're happy, and although those are tears in that light. I hate seeing you cry." Her smile getting bigger by the kisses touching her face, Tynie grabs his cheeks into her hands to guide the lips that make her melt to hers. Tao whispers while seeing as much "Got to try that one."

Oliver sees in the mirror over the bar how the couple he will soon work for are around one another, noting it with a content grin. Bobby is knocked back with the kiss that was lead on from Tynie, her tongue starting an all-out war with his. The time flying by as that kiss was refused from dispelling by the couple, Tao clears what dishes were left as they'd already eaten everything. The kiss ends slowly, Bobby and Tynie learning by a note left on their table that the others paid for Oliver and the limo, as well as the meal.

Bobby's credit card was already refunded, as ordered by Steve before his date night fully began. "The little SHITS!" Tynie yelps elatedly. "I KNOW!" Bobby agrees, following her tone as they leave Tao's. Walking out just as they came in, the two kiss and snuggle against the limo awaiting Oliver. That wait took a while, Oliver sensing they deserved time alone. Tao and Oliver shake hands as Oliver walks out of Tao's for the night, soon to have a better life himself. Quietly opening the door for Tynie and Bobby, Oliver shows to them smiling bigger than he had the whole night. They slink inside as Oliver says softly "Thank you two." "No sweat man." Bobby answers as the limo door's closed.

Oliver takes them back home figuring they had plans to be romancing one another in private, only saying across the internal announcement system "You've bettered my life more than I can say. I love you for it. Have a Good Night." "You two man, and REMEMBER what I yelled at your boss!" Tynie mandates. "Got it.. Tynie.." Oliver finalizes as the limo's parked at the couple's home. Letting them out one last time, Tynie hugs him saying "You're not just contracted to work for us. As of right now you're welcome to our home anytime we have a party, and I cannot call you kin until the transfer of your employment is finished. That's due to the potential for problems that I already sense will hit, and if I do claim you as family right now I will be kissing my legal career and bar card goodbye. Please understand." "I do, it's ok." Oliver promises, ending the hug. Bobby says "Welcome to being in with us man." Oliver nods and the couple walks towards their residence from there. Tynie sees the limo vanishing from sight as soon as the front door's opened by Bobby.

Walking inside together, Tynie reaches behind them to lock up as Bobby lines their keys onto the new rack with the hand not held by his wife. "We seriously complement each other!" They chime in as one, elated further than words. They soon land back on the couch, arm-in-arm half snuggling as there was one obstruction. Tynie's purse had not left her shoulder the entire time they were out, being unloaded by her as the final level-check of her sugars is made. Golden on levels, she decides to leave their phones in her purse until they go for bed, chucking the kit to join those where it all had been stashed.

Sliding in aim for Bobby's chest, Tynie says "I love you, and although I can now say it in two languages, there are NO words to describe the genuine breadth to my affections and devotion." "Nor are there for mine.." Bobby trails off happily holding his wife the same as was done in the limo. "I have to admit, bettering Oliver's life was a good part of my night." Tynie trails off. "That it was for me too." Bobby replies. "Sorry I just claimed you were OK with that contract being in your name. Hope ya get why I had to." Tynie prays. "Oh, I would have had it like that anyway. Especially since you may have to take Oliver's current boss to court. I never heard you yell in that way though." He sates. "Oh, you mean the ghetto accent? I learned it from TreMarkis, only to be used in case I deal with an asshole that I sense has less of an IQ than my shitty hairday." Tynie explains, complaining that her "do" was not par for being around Bobby by implication. His hand goes through her locks, Bobby overruling "Now don't insult my woman's hotness, not even by implying that. I love you no matter what, alleged bad hairday or no." Electricity in Bobby's touch zapping Tynie with an urgency, those words hit their mark perfectly as she answers "Aww baby. Ok then. Ti Amo."

A text across the TV screen from Tynie's phone says that the owner of where Oliver currently works found out that Oliver has vacation days that the boss unlawfully refused him. Those are paid, so Oliver is effectively off-duty from that job, the boss fired, and the owner aware of his employment change. That evidence will be sent Tynie Tuesday when Oliver calls for Tynie's practice fax number. Tynie slinking a hand away from Bobby to confirm that, her practice phone barely leaves the stash-spot of her purse, only to fully land back there. Tynie figured out how to do that while rarely looking, her eyes preferring to glare over Bobby as the purse is again zipped up. "I most likely won't be able to do THAT again." Tynie kids. "You will, trust me. It was amazing!" Bobby refutes, getting a laugh fest to start between them.

Their chuckles ending after a time, Tynie declares "Today meshed with how we are in a precision I did NOT see coming! What I mean by that is, we are unorthodox, and even with the spots I had to raise all kinds of hell. It's been fun!" Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear on that, agreeing with her notion silently.

Steve texts them as one final communication coming across Bobby's phone "Don't worry, we won't be over until tomorrow evening." Tynie sees that across the TV, answering it exactly as she did Oliver's text. Loading that fully, Tynie pulls her purse to her left shoulder. Grabbing Bobby by the right arm, Tynie says nothing as he's lead to their room. Pounding her chest twice with her left hand, Tynie causes the lights to go off and the security system to go on high alert secured status.

"Figured that out when I had your gift made and ordered. Pulled that off when you weren't looking the other day," She admits as Bobby wonders "Did those chest thumps hurt?" Tynie shakes her head, smiling as big as she could. Arriving in their room moments later, Bobby takes her purse off the shoulder it was slung to and unloads the contents. Tynie's purse then ducked under his end table by Bobby, Tynie has made it to the bed in that timeframe lying in wait for his cuddle. Bobby sees her arms reaching for him, sighing out happily before ending the delay.

"My King has rocked my world so much when it comes to making love that I am sated, for now." She whispers in his ear, smiling as they entangle one another in each one's embraces. "As has my Queen… also for the time being." Bobby answers as they kiss wildly for one final time today. On this night, slumber took its time in arriving, as to allow Tynie and Bobby time to mellow out in each other's snuggles for a bit.

The others had their own date nights, Tao delaying his to serve Tynie and Bobby. Tariyu served Tao's date night at home as well, knowing Tynie was right with her earlier wisdom. Oliver went home to his dog, not having any love of his own. Oliver's life soon to be bettered, he prayed his being single status would change. The heavenly observers silently celebrated what Tynie did for Oliver and the happy moments of all those who matter to Tynie and Bobby, as well as theirs. Tynie was also grateful that this Valentine's Day didn't wind up with her getting a "Wham bam.. Thank ya ma'am.. I never want to see you again" treatment.

This Valentine's Day, albeit unorthodox, was the BEST one Tynie'd ever had. Life for all those who matter and this couple will evolve and in many ways better from here on out…


	40. Ch 40

Title: Valentine's Day... Redone.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order Characters... all others are Mine. Italian used courtesy of translation sites online.

The morning after Tynie's best-yet-most unorthodox Valentine's Day breaks, with her awakening prior to Bobby. A simple sweet peck given his cheek after their hold is broken; she ducks out of the room to get a few things for them. Bobby rolls over, grabbing a clump of the pillow she slept on, cuddling it against his face. This time there was no panic in knowing she wasn't at his hip, Bobby figuring Tynie had a few surprises up her sleeves. Tynie saw him do that, walking backwards out of their room smiling as this is muttered "He's just as bad as me." Turning away to get the items which were why she was not taking in her favorite place, Tynie bolts to the kitchen.

Less than five minutes later, she rushes about the kitchen to make them something to eat, praying Bobby stays in bed. Thanking God for what Steve did, the whole meal is done in short order, all Tynie awaits is the coffees. "This fuckin thing!" She howls at the coffee maker, slamming her palm against it. That must have dislodged something inside the machine, because after her hand is pulled away, the coffee maker runs like new.

Having each thing needed to surprise her man, Tynie loads a tray rushing back to their bedroom moments after her battery of a home appliance. Bobby's still snoring when Tynie gets to his feet, sliding herself alongside his right hip with the tray remaining in her hands. Smelling what his wife had on her, Bobby rolls awake with a smile. "Morning my Perfection." Tynie purrs as her man sits up. "Morning my Everything." He answers, reaching for the caffeine she'd made him. Going for hers, Tynie smiles just as big as she got from her man.

Sipping that for a few minutes, the cups get set back onto that tray as each one goes for the food. The tray cleared of everything Tynie brought in there for them, except the dishes, Bobby sets it aside heading in for a salacious kiss. Enjoying that beyond the maximums, Tynie matches the fervor as best she could render possible. The day slowly trekking by as this happens, neither one cares for anything other than sharing love.

They wind up breaking that off later, Bobby saying "Thank you honey." "Thank you." Tynie purrs back as he goes to rid of every dish that room had in it. Her turn to lay back, Tynie's head slips against the pillows he slept on. The next thing Bobby sees is her mirroring what he'd done while she was out of that room. Hating the idea of making Tynie wait for him long, Bobby's gone in a flash to make sure those dishes are cleaned, returning in the same speed he left.

Tynie sits up to greet him, objecting "Sexiness, there is never a reason to blaze across the house just to be near me." Broodingly strutting in her direction, Bobby's actions imply that was not his reason for the rush. "Ohhhhh, yeah baby." Tynie replies seducedly. Getting into the bed next to her, Bobby whispers "Ya want to?" Tynie's reply being a jagged moan and nod. They snuggle up and let each other's hands begin roaming with yearning grins on their faces. The next thing either one knows, their clothes are torn off of one another, strewn across that room practically in shreds.

Their hands go back to the journey across each body, traipsing along Tynie and Bobby's frames in electric heat and pure lust. Tynie lies back slowly, smiling from ear to ear mouthing "Take me, my Tarzan." Noticing her unadulterated craving for his sex, Bobby leaps into making her wish become real. Spread eagle posed and ready, Tynie keeps her eyes on the man who rocks her world in a multitude of ways. Her hips grabbed ferociously, Bobby slams himself into her. "Caldo Maledetto!" Tynie yelps, applauding her man as the prowess she's addicted to is bestowed. Bobby's answer to that is a continual second-by-second intensifying of his erection being pumped in and out of her. His hands go from Tynie's hips to her bust, taking his fingers to pull and toy with her nipples.

As they make love, Tynie is bellowing further accolades of his lovemaking in Italian, basically cheering every move Bobby makes. His lips plow onto her chest, biting Tynie's bust. Hearing what she'd been approving of in his heritage's native tongue gets more extensive in the nature of power demonstrated, Tynie's legs wrap themselves around Bobby's hips, her arms going for his shoulders as to vice-grip him atop by the strength of her husband's intimate gift, Tynie winds up erupting around him more violently than Bobby's felt before from his wife. "DIO MIO!" She bellows as that climax crashes through.

Bobby knowing full-well she's far from totally sated even without Tynie confessing in words, continues as he started this erotic dance. Tynie soon finds herself atop him, as Bobby rolled onto his back, not missing a thrust. "Take me, My Janey." Bobby mouths as Tynie gives Bobby her definition of what she got, intensity wise.

Showing him in her jumps up and down upon that manhood just what his sex had done to and for her, Tynie's lovemaking kicks ass and takes names. Bobby's climax being fought back as to make sure she's completely satisfied before he erupts, Tynie again shows the tells she's losing the same battle. Her hands urgently clinging to his hips, the dick that was hell-bent on pleasing Tynie gets thrust deeper inside her, which makes both of them totally lose it. "I LOVE YOU!" They howl out as one, their intimate edges being crossed beyond the point of no return. Collapsing against him seconds into the riding out of that ecstasy, Tynie's head lands in her favorite place. "That was.. DIO MIO.. Caldo Maledetto.. Holy HELL YEAH!" She boasts at Bobby. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" He responds, cuddling her. *Now to learn the way to cheer her intimately in Cherokee..* Bobby thinks, blushing. That getting returned by Tynie, the two again kiss, this time slow and romantic. Tynie and Bobby slowly arise from the bed, neglecting to sever the affections intentionally.

The next place they wind up is the shower, as that love display finally concludes. Tynie hops in setting everything up for them, Bobby hot on her tail. They again cleanse one another, spinning their frames periodically into the spray. Kissing as the shower ends, Bobby shuts it off as Tynie refuses to leave his hip. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, she brags "I want to stay by my man.. Especially after THAT.."

Nodding, Bobby takes her by the hand to leave the shower aiming at drying off. Each one obtaining a towel, the mission for getting the remaining water off their beings doesn't take long. Arriving in their room, Tynie hears her personal phone go off.

TreMarkis on the other end tells her "Sasha's been sick, the babies are alright. I got her into the ER after twenty minutes of that earlier today. I have already contacted the others, and the party for today's been moved… next week. I had Charlie tell Phil too." "Oh God. Dude next time: CALL ME!" Tynie says back. "Yes sis, got it." TreMarkis answers.

"See ya next week." Tynie says, hanging up. Her phone getting set back down, Tynie cries "Sasha's ill.. The babies are OK. TreMarkis had to take her to the ER. I done told him to call me if that happens again. The party's next Saturday because of it." Bobby rushes to his wife's side, holding her closely soothing "TreMarkis did right, she's OK. I know you're hurt for him not calling us, but it's been handled. He will when we are needed.. Shh. Next Saturday sounds fine.."

Nuzzling his pecs, Tynie becomes aware that Bobby was accurate. "In kind of a weird way, it works actually. Yesterday was unorthodox and in a few ways great, but now we get to have a slightly belated yet more proper Valentine's Day." She mutters. "Something tells me that's another reason the others moved the party." Bobby adds. Breaking off the embrace to get dressed, the two don't take too much time being apart. Bobby loaded everything typically bound for Tynie's purse as she took a bit longer to be clothed, holding that out for her. Sliding that to her left arm, Bobby's soon grabbed by the hips from her right, their trip to the couch beginning. The fact Tynie'd yet to check her sugars hits Bobby, whom says nothing, simply wanting her happy in their arm-in-arm walk.

Landing on the couch a few minutes later, that reality hits Tynie, getting fixed moments after. Her again being excellent ranged, the kit is reloaded as Tynie sets everything to Bobby's end table on the ports by stretching herself across him. "I actually like the idea of a, as you call it, a more proper Valentine's Day.." He says, bracing her until Tynie sits back again. "It just hit me. I swear!" She chirps, setting Bobby's arms around her. "I was FAR from knocking it." Bobby clarifies to her gently.

Giggling at the realization Tynie'd again misread his words, she lines her lips with his ear. "You were a complete Tarzan. Loved it!" Turning to equate his mouth to her ear, Bobby replies "You were a total cavewoman. A Janey.. Damn!" His cheek scored into a hand as Tynie'd pulled one arm out from under his, Bobby's lovingly smiling lips are again smooched. Neither one caring that time passed, the only worry Tynie had was for Sasha.. Again.

Attempting to shove that to the back of her mind, Bobby moans as if to say Tynie needed to simply bathe in his tongue's dexterity for now. Obeying, the one thing that had deterred Bobby's wishes was soon ducked away in Tynie's dome, as she was then hell-bent on making up the delay in sharing the fullest of her romantic moves in that degree. The two slipping apart from that love gift shared, Tynie yowls "Whoa…" Puffing his chest, Bobby smiles relaying "Yeahh"

Having not seen Bobby do that chest puff in a while, Tynie's lips are pouted slightly as she worries "Why'd you stop doing that. The puffing chest thing?" Bobby's answer "I was wrong for that, so sorry My Perfect Everything." Resting her cheek on Bobby's chest which was still puffed a bit, Tynie confirms "It's ok. I just ached for seeing that." Resuming his all-out hold on her, Bobby says nothing, seeing Tynie puff her chest when his arms tighten encircling her frame.

A swift peck given the cheek of his lady not against him, Tynie feels his love and lips with a flittering of morning stubble.

She didn't like the fact he'd pulled away so abruptly, taking her hand to hold his lips where they had been by wrapping that part of her at the base of his neck. *Baby doesn't want to let me go..* Bobby thinks to himself, smiling while Tynie's hand kept his face on hers.

Fearing she was actually hurting Bobby, she releases his neck, running that hand through his curly mane.

Even without her saying a thing, Bobby knew the motives behind every flinch she made. Popping her neck as a remote break from nuzzling his pecs takes place, Tynie swears at last "I will NEVER let you go!" "Ohh honey, me either with you." Bobby stammers contently. The embrace staying in place totally, neither one has a clue as to anything to share experiencing which they'd not already. Bobby has a hunch Tynie's worried about that and Sasha, taking one arm away to text and check on the latter. Learning they WILL be contacted if Sasha needs ANYTHING, Tynie's phone, which Bobby gathered up to do that, was set back down. "Everything's perfect honey, you relax." Bobby whispers. "In these arms.. Any day!" Tynie elates. Planning the next events for the couple, Bobby pets his wife while remaining silent. "Hey now, if I get time to relax so do you, no letting that sexily brilliant brain run amock right now." Tynie stutters, derailing her husband's thought train.

Rearranging the pair so Tynie's utterance can be followed through on, Bobby is soon as chilled out as his woman. "I say we just be together, let things ride. No trying to plot anything, because my man's love is all I want." Tynie plans happily. "I say that's a deal, as long as my woman knows that idea's reversed." Bobby replies as they go back to snuggling in silence. Tynie's last peep of sorts is a "woman in love" sigh, that being a confirmation of the plan.

Steve comes in with Treena seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey you two, stay as you are." Treena advises, getting nods from Tynie and Bobby. Steve ducks into the kitchen, to provide his friends with a "Proper" Valentine's Day spread for now, and one for later.

Treena sees just how Bobby and Tynie are seated, muttering "Note to self.. Try that.." Tynie laughs "Definitely! Girl, you will LOVE it!" Steve giggles at this exchange, knowing Treena was going to do as Tynie said in the time it took that couple to lock up and leave the property. "That.. Was.. Unexpected.." Tynie mutters in the returned quiet of their home. "Totally." Bobby concurs, both curious as to what just went down.

Across the TV, Tynie sees a text from Treena on Steve's phone saying "We won't bug you two again til next Saturday: Barring any shit hitting fans. Have a good night. I already told the others. Don't waste time replying to this when you have a man to romance Tynie!" Laughing Tynie chirps "Oh Hell no!" "Apparently so dear." Bobby chuckles. That session of giggles dispels in a few minutes, as Tynie sniffs the air twice, guessing "I smell Cajun chicken, Spicy nacho chili dip, oddly enough breadsticks, and fudge."

Wanting to see if she was right, Bobby chariots Tynie to the kitchen bar, receiving a squeal of enjoyment at the start. Again chuckling the second Tynie's guesses are matched in their view, Bobby brags "You are AMAZING!" Bowing to that, Tynie sits down nothing else declared. Bobby again at her tail, the lights dimmed just as Tynie showed last night prior to the couple eating in an elatedly romantic silence. *Damn Steve can cook!* Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby sees a glow in his wife's eyes and on her face, figuring she's happy with it all so far in that day follows her lead once more. They take a good time in completing the meal, neither one in any sort of rush given that they will basically spend the next week undisturbed.

As one, Tynie and Bobby clear out from that later, not one of them having a clue on what to do together from there. "I want to romance my man, in new ways, but have no idea how." Tynie pains when the kitchen is cleaned. "I don't have any ideas to romance you differently either." Bobby worries.

Trying her hand at something they'd not done in a while, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby as to set them up for a slow dance sans music. Her hair crumpled against one cheek, Tynie rests her head on his shoulder. Bobby closes any potential gaps between them, keeping the sways from being disturbed. No words shared, these two bathe in their love and embraces, all smiles. Bobby takes the slow dance as a shot to walk his baby to the back deck, having gotten an idea. Tynie is clueless, happily refusing from inquiry until Bobby shuts the back deck door behind them by remotely breaking the hold.

Going straight back to standing before her, Bobby vows "No matter how many times I say it.. I love you just does not suffice for the explanation of how I feel. Every second I am yours is my paradise, beyond the expanses of Heaven. I will never leave you, my heart would be obliterated at the mere notion of losing my Lovely in that way. I know we shall have shitty days and all kinds of adversities, yet I stand aware that you and I will weather those together. I am not worried about the prospect of living without you, because I see that as something we shall also handle hip-to-hip when the time comes. Our new sync is like electricity in my being, everything done or shared only enhancing that. Tynie Leah Goren, forgive this understatement, I love you." Tynie bawls happy tears as Bobby finishes, muttering "Dear Sweet Jesus, Bobby that was beautiful! I am right with you on it. You've outspoken me, and actually read my mind on what to tell you at the same time.."

Colliding into his arms happier than any depiction, Tynie's knees immediately weaken to the point where if Bobby wasn't holding her for dear life, she'd be French kissing the back deck. Already knowing their words shared were meant to the fullest, Bobby takes them back into the house modifying how the couple got out there in the first place. Tynie's still happy, the happy tears ending soon after she landed against her Everything as the fact remained Bobby HATED seeing her cry.

Her head taken up from Bobby's chest by a soft slipping of one of his fingers under her chin, Tynie has minimal evidence of the tears which had just ceased. Wiping away the remnants of such with the same finger, a new glow graces Bobby's face with Tynie's in tow this time. "What you said set my heart to racing and blew my mind." Tynie stammers. "Thank you baby." Bobby appreciates. "I meant it when I said you read my mind about what I wanted you knowing.." Tynie claims. "I knew that sweetie. It was in your eyes." Bobby returns, both smiling so big during this talk their jaws pop at the same time.

"You actually got another shot to protect me to, with those big sexy muscles. Your words weakened my knees, in a GREAT way. You were there to catch me from falling, and I got to bathe in the burliness of your power. Very hot by the way." Tynie mentions." "Always will too babe." Bobby confirms. Their favorite place outside the bedroom to cuddle soon arrived at, Bobby leans back as Tynie goes to check her levels. A bit high, that's figured on what was eaten before the kit is reloaded.

Tynie then grabs Bobby by the hand, guiding him into her lap as his head is set gently onto her bust. Then Bobby gets this oath "So help me God with everyone who watches us from the heavens, I will live and breathe to worship your love. My heart will ache for our romances, only to be sated by your devotion with those given between us. My soul will crave your protection, only being satisfied with you at my side honoredly defending me. The very cores of my person will yearn for your intimate gifts, to solely be pleased as I return those. Every ounce of who I am is YOURS, adversities ridden out together. Celebrations for us and our family, now extended AGAIN, will be shared hip-to-hip because that's the ONLY way I wish to live: With you. I know a time will come when I may not have that honor, but as you vowed, we shall hit that together when it comes to be. Robert Goren, I am understating with the best of them and beg for forgiveness as I say.. I love you!"

Grateful that he was lying down as his feet rested on the arm of the couch where his frame typically chills, Bobby cries while smiling just as Tynie did earlier, stammering "Oh my God Tynie that was phenomenally beautiful." Tynie peeps modestly "My heart took notes from you baby." Petting away his tears with her left hand, Tynie's right sets to trailing his hair, nothing else said. Using the hand that wiped away Bobby's tears, Tynie stretches her person as best as possible without bothering how her man was resting to get his pills. Her right hand reluctantly following the path of the left, a soda is obtained in the same potentially pain inducing stretch. The mini-fridge punched shut, Tynie provides those to Bobby, completely resetting her person to how it was as her oath was spoken.

"I could have moved." Bobby trails off. "Nonsense, I was enjoying you in my lap too much." Tynie argues. Giggling, he relays "OK darling." Tynie pops the soda, slipping it to him as the pill is taken in a rush the moment Bobby stops giggling. "My Queen, lean forward a sec." Bobby implores as he puts the soda down. Doing that, Tynie growls in pain the moment she's halfway leaned over. Rushing to cure that, Bobby starts immediately rubbing Tynie's back, starting at the shoulders to conclude at her hips. Midway through, Tynie yowls with her teeth clenched as Bobby hits the right side of her back. The next thing Tynie hears is "I'll take care of this."

A little while later, the groans through Tynie's teeth convert to sighs of relief. "My King thank you. I didn't mean for that, my motive was to keep you comfy in my lap." She apologizes. "It's alright, my love. I am NOT going ANYWHERE, so you don't need to try that again…" Bobby overrides, setting her back against the couch. "Yes my love." Tynie whispers, the relaxation from Bobby's partial-frame massage kicking in more fully.

"Dear God, she's scared of being without me. I know she's still worried given what hit Monday, but I didn't expect it to affect her to the point where my woman would chance hurting herself trying to keep me next to her." Bobby mutters under his breath. "Guilty, but we aren't to discuss it. Remember honey?" Tynie replies in kind.

Nodding, Bobby changes the topic "You amaze me, every day. Even without you knowing that directly spoken, it's the truth. Thank you babe for being in my life." "Thank you for being in mine." Tynie relays giddily. Checking him out with a half-frozen snail's pace, Tynie then purrs "Hmmm…Sexy…" Bobby teases "No fair, you get the full view of me." Tapping his shoulder, Bobby arises so Tynie can correct that for him, the two switching up how they sat. Bobby checking her out just as slowly as he was, Tynie tucks a loft of her hair behind both ears to clear the view to her face. He then slurs "So Hot.." Biting her bottom lip, Tynie conceals a squeal as they both blush.

One of his fingers tapping the bitten lip, Tynie releases it to provide a loving smile. "Have I told you how scrumptious you are to me lately?" Tynie poses, receiving a shaken head from Bobby. "Well baby, every single sliver of strength in that hunky hulkish six-foot-four body God gave you is delectably gorgeous. Your eyes being the window to that adoring heart and your passionate soul, as well as the color of my favorite snack. Chocolates.. are totally divine. I melt every time you speak, that deep-yet-powerfully brilliant voice making me putty in your hands. Those full, sweetly pouted on occasion lips cause my soul to soar with angels. Your total package, pardon the term…Oooooh!" Tynie confesses. Stunned and honored, Bobby sighs "Awwww…"

One hand through her hair, Tynie says nothing else waiting to see what he thought of her build, Bobby preventing that delay from transpiring for too long. "My turn. You are the total package of every delectably hot thing to exist in my eyes, from head to toe. I look at you in love and wonder every day, happy to be yours. That body is a phenom, those eyes send my soul in flight above the angels, and your voice makes the heavenly inhabitants singing seem like a shitty karaoke night at a bar. Your true self shown before me, mesmerizes my heart. You are mystifyingly gorgeous honey."

Tynie's jaw earthquake-like jitters from its typical spot, her being incapable of reply as that admission ends. Bobby pets her lips to try and steady that, getting his palm kissed for the trouble. He pulls that away, bringing Tynie into a true kiss flawlessly. Moaning out as his tongue romantically assaults hers, Tynie applauds the love display she was given, as Bobby returns the accolade exactly. *DIO MIO! CALDO MALEDETTO! HOLY SHIT! FUCKIN A! DAYUM!* Tynie thinks to herself as the kiss goes on, sending that in some regard to Bobby by upping the virulence of her tongue's dance with his. They refuse as one to break that off until neither one could breathe appropriately, even with the new measures for that used. "Dio…Mio…" Tynie beams at Bobby, who brags "Caldo..Maledetto.." The couch overtaken by their reconfiguring of seating, Tynie and Bobby find themselves encompassed by one another's arms soon after that love gift shared ceases.

Neither one knowing what to say next, let alone do, they spend time in quiet. Each one bathing in the other's devotion and love as depicted by one another's tightening of the current hold, both their hearts race and beat in cue together. "May I say that the kiss we just shared had me swearing proudly in my head in every way I have ever known!" Tynie informs honoredly. "Knowing how YOU can cuss.. THAT'S saying A LOT!" Bobby gloats, flattered. Laughing shortly, Tynie blushes aware that his reply underscored the truth, since for these two words don't do well in describing emotions. Bobby eventually breaks that hold, to get them something for snacking, Tynie taking over the couch in his absence. Strutting back to his wife precisely as Tynie likes best, Bobby shows up with a tray of goodies for them.

Half-leaping to give him space on the couch, Tynie configures her person in a way that is comfy-yet somewhat compacted, whistling at Bobby's display. Setting the tray down, Bobby joins Tynie in every sense of the phrase by re-iterating the whistles she bestowed. Two pounds of her chest readied, Bobby grabs the hand about to do that, sending it to have that done against him.

"I don't want to hit you." Tynie pines. "I don't want you hurting from that more, it didn't bother me." Bobby shoots back. The section of their home currently occupied going romantically dark, the goodies are popped into each of their mouths by the other, both making a game out of it.

Those snacks ended, Bobby reaches around Tynie to retrieve the sake, deciding to share it like they did yesterday's soda. Not knowing how Bobby planned to drink that certain libation, Tynie sits back as it's reopened and he takes a shot. Handing that to her, Tynie does her shot with the bottle still in Bobby's hands. Slipping that away from him, Tynie waits for a sign he wants more of the sake, seeing Bobby lean in for a drink. That goes on, one-for-another until Tynie puts one hand over the mouth of the bottle, recapping it before putting the sake back in the mini-fridge.

Tynie and Bobby are both intoxicated, walking out of the living room closely to try and clear from the snacks.

Bobby's genius shines through when Tynie discovers that the goodies came in throw away carriers. The tray rinsed off, the pair stand together in a snuggle, waiting for some of the sake's effects to slip from them. Bobby was a bit of a sneak as Tynie got things handled, slipping a gift for her in his pocket while waiting. Tynie goes for it, finding her keys all on the same ring, that tagged with this engravement "I Am Proudly Yours Tynie-Bobby" Escorting her to the new keyrack, Bobby and Tynie slip that onto it together. Tynie stumbles twice in that trip, Bobby keeping an obscenely tight hold although her feet cause the lights to come to full glow.

"No more alcohol for me today, sorry." Tynie slurs out while he shows her to the couch.

"You mean for us, no need for sorry." Bobby finally answers, his wife in his lap. Their romances this day ignored time, and before they elected to watch it go by, the night had burned into late hours. Why they chose to bother minding time was due to their drunken state, each praying the next day's hangover wouldn't be too terrible. Crashing against him gingerly, Tynie pets Bobby's shoulders saying "The love I've been given since moment one of being in your arms has been too exquisite for words. Grazie Mi Caldo Uno." "Same with the love I have gotten from you. Grazie MI Caldo Uno.." He returns, one arm around her while the other loads her purse. "Il Problema. TI AMO,ora e per sempre." They say together the second Bobby's arms entrench Tynie.

Their heavenly observers kept watch over Sasha the whole day, whom was fast asleep in TreMarkis's arms by now, after having been sent home from the hospital. All the other couples had their romantic date nights extended as Tynie and Bobby did, Tao and Tariyu spending time together happily, although both were single. Oliver was home with his dog, not wanting to bother his new bosses til Tuesday when the contract was to be signed. All in all everyone had a good end to their day. Tynie's cross tattoo basically Morse coded that out in thrashes that Bobby felt, both of them translating it silently.

Tynie finds herself dozing off in Bobby's lap after the moshings of that sect to her person end. Bobby then scoops her and her purse up en route to their bed for the night. Sliding her purse to rest against her stomach, Bobby then threshold chariots his wife every step of the way. Praying she'd not be upset with that, he whispers "You relax honey. I got you.." Tynie replies "I am relaxed, be careful, please." Bobby's last words in that little talk being "As you wish my Mystifier."

Hearing a new petname, Tynie sighs happily in the knowledge he meant it. Laying his wife ever-so-softly onto the bed soon as he gets in that room, Bobby takes away her purse.

Unloading it all on his side, the purse itself is chucked under that end table. Tynie laid back and smiling, he hears "My Mystically Sexy man ALWAYS pleases." Entering the bed, Bobby grabs Tynie up into a cuddle whispering "Like I said yesterday, only the ULTIMATE for my Mystifier." They kiss romantically slow this time, again as a different love-display closer to their day.

Tynie kicks the covers over the two, using the flexibility of her legs to finish off how they wait for slumber. Her head leaned on Bobby's chest, he snails a pillow under it to allow his woman total comfort. She does the same for him, one last hell-bent motivation for his relaxation that day. All that was done as the kiss went on, their new sync guiding the hands of each in that transpiring. Slumber arrived seconds after the kiss was ceased, each one honored to rest in the arms of the other.

Valentine's Day Redone wound up accenting the happy events of yesterday and their love….


	41. Ch 41

Title: A Close Call... Averted

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns the characters linked to Law and Order CI. The others are mine.

Bobby's phone blares in the earliest hours of the next day, waking them both. Tynie reaches across her man to answer it, being told to get their asses to the hospital NOW because Sasha's headed to the ER. "WAKE UP BABY: WE GOTTA GO... NOW!" Tynie howls as the only thing she grabs is Bobby's phone. He leaps at that and the two rush across the house, leaving everything but what they had on and his phone behind. Scoring up her keys the second they hit the front door, Tynie pulls Bobby out of the house with one hand, locking up with the other. Not having a clue as to why his wife yelled in his ear, Bobby follows her at a break-balls pace.

Seconds later the two hops inside Tynie's practice SUV, doors slamming behind them. Tynie sets to bolting off their property en route to the hospital before saying "Sasha... the babies... TICKETS!" Her speedometer buried to the point where she didn't know if it'd work again, the SUV blares down the street, horn and flashers going BALLISTIC.

Every other driver gets the hell out of Tynie's way, electing in that second to not face her in the aftermath of being a potential obstruction. Doing a 180 in the parking lot of the hospital by the ER entry doors mere minutes after leaving their home, Tynie drops Bobby off requiring "I'm going to park this son-of-a bitch and meet you inside... ANYONE gives you shit, Let me know!" "Got it baby." Bobby answers, figuring it best to basically shut up and do as she says after.

The SUV parked a moment after Bobby's door shuts; nobody gives Tynie shit as to what they saw. She flies out of the SUV, locking it from the remote as soon as it's shut off bellowing as she crosses the parking lot "THIS BITCH IS A LAWYER…FUCK WITH ME NOW AND I DROWN YOUR ASS IN COURTDATES!" Steve heard the howls Tynie made, vouching "IF SHE DOESN'T I WILL!" Each other person in that area gets the holy Hades out of Tynie's way, even security realizing it wasn't wise to test them.

Tynie hears that, meeting up with Steve as they head for Sasha at the ER. The others around her hear this declared loudly "Thanks!" Evidently Tynie and Steve's bellows echoed across the entire hospital, because suddenly Sasha got the treatment of a dignitary by terrified staffers. A doctor has Sasha on all kinds of monitors as Steve barks at the doctor "I'm her lawyer, what the hell is going on here?! Don't waste my Goddamned time with sugarcoating this shit! Fucking tell me NOW!"

Gulping hard, the doctor says "She's got a virus, the babies are fine. She'll be in here for a day or two for observation." "YOU'RE FUCKIN LYING! I GOT CALLED AND TOLD TO HAUL EVERY KIND OF ASS IN THE BOOK WHILE CREATING A FEW BECAUSE THE BABIES ARE IN DANGER. STOP THE BULLSHIT DICKWIPE!" Tynie yells. An orderly swallows hard, intruding "That wasn't him, it was me." "Listen here you fleanuts for brains: that was a FRAUDULENT CLAIM! I WILL SEE YOU IN COURT!" Steve screams getting so close to the orderly Bobby silently swore their eyelashes were conjoined at that particular second.

Sasha hears every syllable, and before she can apologize, Bobby walks up to her whispering "It's not your fault. Just be ready to sign something saying that you were under medical duress and they made you feel that way. Tynie and Steve have it from there; Tynie will NOT let the orderly come near you…." TreMarkis says "I will sign that for her, as her husband." Every other person that was deemed family by Tynie flooded the room around them, all growling under their breath.

Tariyu inquires "Grandfather, forgive me but that orderly is a FUCKUP! How the hell does he think what he did was REMOTELY ethical?! Where the shit does he gets off pulling this?!" Tynie saw the flood of kin around Sasha, hostilely adding "IF MY FAMILY HAS ANY PROBLEMS I WILL HELP STEVE DO EVERYTHING IN HIS POWER TO SHUT THIS ENTIRE DAMNED HOSPITAL DOWN... GOT ME?!" The administrator nods, advising "No trouble from me or my staff will happen."

Steve heard everything, saying back "Tynie ISN'T lying either on what she just yelled! Little Man, you JUST made my case!" The hospital administrator had arrived at Steve's hip, declaring "I will fax you EVERYTHING on that orderly. You are the LAST people to have problems with him. He was new but still the one who cussed while questioning us all was right." Tao adds "I already sanctioned every obscenity my grandson used, since he read ALL of our minds." Steve walks up to Tynie informing "I get faxed the dirt on that orderly, this case has priority. I will get an urgent date before a judge tomorrow. Any other legal-wise loose ends we have will be handled over the coming week." "Text me when you get that man, if ya need me there let me know. thanks." Tynie answers. Steve nods, replying "Done."

Tariyu walks right up on the hospital administrator saying "Sir, I had my grandfather's OK with the language I used. I wanted to apologize for you hearing it." The administrator retorts "No need for that. You were right. By the way, my name's Brad y'all." Tynie chimes in "I wish we could have met under better pretenses Brad. I speak for us all when saying thanks for it all." Tynie and Brad hug remotely, sealing the conversation in an attempted better light. Pulling Steve over, Tynie asks in his ear "Dude, I broke all kinds of speeding and traffic laws to get here: tickets?"

"None. Apparently the State troopers don't like this orderly either, because of shit like this. I got his name and ran it with them, then gave the plates of all vehicles we have. No One gets ticketed." Tynie then picks Steve up and spins him around twice, saying loud enough for her family to hear "Dude has MAD connections; this orderly will be a felon by this time tomorrow. We don't get ticketed!" What Steve said about the orderly and the state troopers slams Brad, who begins realizing "THAT'S why EVERY other hospital in the state FIRED him and his license for being an orderly is on a probatory basis." Tynie yowls "Soon to be WAS on that License probation shit Brad.. come the moment the courthouse opens tomorrow.."

Sasha whispers to Bobby "Can you get Steve to come here, I need to flip him off and shake his hand." Turning to the area his wife stood, Bobby says "Steve go straight to Sasha. Tynie's codes, now dude." Rushing past everyone else, Steve is soon at Sasha's hip.

Getting one hand shaken and flipped off by Sasha's other one, Steve learns "You get my medical documents on tonight. Nail the dude by his nuthairs to a wall with a rusty staple gun.. judiciously."

A notepad by Sasha, Steve tips off "Need that written up, here's a pen." Sasha scrawls what she just said VERBATIM, also consenting to Steve's access for the reports and signing it. Tynie darts to Sasha saying "Sista, I am going to find a BETTER hospital for you to have these babies. I am also chartering a private jet incase the labor hits ya hard.. least I can do since you went through this." Nodding, Sasha answers "Thank you. I love you so much. Hope ya don't mind I modified one of you and Bobby's lines." "No problem. By the way how so. I didn't hear it." Tynie wonders. "I told Steve to nail the orderly by his nuthairs to a wall with a rusty staple gun. Judiciously." Sasha replies. "Oh My God That's EPIC!" Tynie laughs, ending Sasha's worries on the alteration of her line. Sasha's then laughing lightly, the mood starts to brighten.

Brad takes the orderly out of that room in silence, telling security just outside the door "If you cherish having a place to work you WILL get the word out to leave EVERYONE in THAT room the hell alone!" Security nods, realizing the bellowings from that room were meant to the very syllable as Brad's orders are granted.

Bruno speaks up, admonishing delicately "TreMarkis, I don't care WHAT hour of the night it is. You call us if Sasha needs ANYTHING. I already know the others here back me on that, it's a given." Tynie and all the others chime in "BET on that!" TreMarkis frets "Got it guys. I'm just going to be so worried.." Steve catches what was not said, hauling ass to get to Brad for resolving that. Damn near knocking Brad on his ass inside five minutes from leaving Sasha's room, Steve howls "Get a bed for the babies' dad for that room or I WILL SUE UNTIL THIS HOSPITAL IS SHUT THE FUCK DOWN!"

Brad gulps, yelling "SOMEONE GET ROOM 22 A SECOND BED.. NOW!" Brad and Steve's last yellings were loud enough to echo across the section of the hospital whilst also making the windows vibrate, workers dashing to grant the orders of Brad. Tynie sees a fluster of rushing people in the hallway from where she stood by Sasha saying "Make a path, y'all." Bobby and those deemed family by Tynie rushedly comply, a clearance made in mere seconds for the second bed.

Racing workers with the maintenance division for the hospital then plant the second bed right next to Sasha's not saying a word before leaving once that's done. Tynie walked out of their way as the bed made it into the room, saying to her brother "Get Daddy or me to make sure you and Sasha have clothes while here." "Got it sis." TreMarkis promises, glad that she had his back like that. Treena, Rose, Lysa, and Nessa leaned against a wall in shock at just HOW far Tynie and Steve had to go to get anything done, resolving not to speak while in that state. What Tynie didn't know is TreMarion already handled what she told her brother to make happen, that word will get to her another time.

Charlie, Gary, TreMarion, and Tao join those ladies, saying under their breath simultaneously "It's bad when Tynie has to charter a private jet to make sure Sasha's babies are delivered in a hospital." Tynie walks up on them saying loudly "Yea, that jet WILL be equipped for an emergency delivery of my nephew and niece too." TreMarkis hears that, retorting "DAMN!" Sasha also got wind of that line, muttering "Thanks sis. Wow.." Bobby speaks for Tynie answering "We'd have it NO other way." Brad returns, pondering "Would this hospital get shut down by your counsel if I said the emergency visiting hours are almost over?" "PROVE THAT SHIT!" Tynie yells. Arriving at her hip, a copy of the hours for visitation in the hospital by wing is given her silently. "Well, TreMarkis can stay. The rest of us got 45 minutes guys." Tynie informs the group.

TreMarion says "We will obey Bruno, y'all keep your phones close to ya over the next couple of days. Steve I already know, pending court date, you may not be able to answer us calling right away." Steve nods as Tynie adds "For me and everyone else here: Bruno was right NO MATTER the hour; NO MATTER what it is. If you and Sasha need ANYTHING: get ahold of us." "Yes on that." TreMarkis says. Rose, Nessa, Treena, Charlie, Steve, Tao, Tariyu, and Gary all line up to hug Sasha. Those people all wanting Sasha to rest, love you's are whispered as they depart. TreMarion and Lysa are next, repeating the pattern of those who just left.

Tynie and Bobby are soon the only ones left in the room aside from TreMarkis and Sasha, Tynie not wanting to leave. "It's ok sis. We have a plan for if Sasha needs you two. Thanks for the private jet thing. Especially how ya plan to have it equipped." TreMarkis soothes. Tynie nods, saying as Sasha is hugged "No sweat. Love you." Bobby follows his wife in hugging Sasha, then texts Steve with a tip about a chartered private jet about to be on Tynie's dime with the equipment of an ambulance for Sasha and the babies. Steve saving that to his phone replies "Dude, she just BETTERED my case!"

Showing that to Tynie as they finally turn to go home, Tynie replies flatteredly as the sole phone they had on them is pocketed. Tynie walks out of that room backwards, refusing to lose sight of Sasha until rather literally hitting the ER's exit door with her ass from departing the maternity division of that sector. Bobby didn't say a thing as that happened, believing it best to remain silent.

Turning around to get out of the hospital, Bobby's lead to where Tynie parked.

Snaring the keys from her, Bobby lets Tynie in before overtaking the driver's seat. Crying as she sat back Bobby hears "Sasha and the babies, that asshole orderly! God help Steve NAIL that fucktard to the wall by the nuthairs with a judicious staple gun!" Bobby winces at that, soothing "Steve's on this shit like hot on my woman. Trust me, that'll happen." Traveling home after that is said, Bobby drives less wildly than Tynie did to get there. Tears still flowing from her eyes, Tynie takes a while to realize that for another circumstance her husband was right. The hit-on line totally missed in her emotional fog, Tynie says softly "I love you. Sorry for how I woke ya up." Bobby's reply "You don't need to apologize for that, I WANT woke up as you did when it comes to Sasha and the babies.. or anyone else we love. I love you too."

Trying to laugh a bit, Tynie declares "Sasha's rendition of my rusty staple gun line is painfully vindictive!" Bobby asks "How so?" "Nailing the orderly judiciously to the wall by his nuthairs: Gotta remember that one!" Tynie answers.

Again Bobby winces, then becoming aware the line was not meant literally, smiles remotely. Tynie didn't catch the smile, because her heart was a blender of emotions that refused her that opportunity.

Winding up at their house shortly after Bobby's last unspoken reply, Tynie hops out first. Her door closed immediately after, Bobby is whisked out of the SUV. His door soon shut, Tynie reclaims her keys to remotely lock that vehicle while simultaneously clinging to Bobby's hip. "Baby's worried.." Bobby trails off.. Tynie's answer to that being "Yes, worried sick. I also want to punt that fuckin orderly's nuts beyond God's nose while in steel toe boots with every muscle in my body right about now for the BULLSHIT he pulled!"

Bobby says nothing, mentally noting the mixed emotions he got wind of from Tynie as they make it to the house. Unlocking the front door, Tynie whisks Bobby in first as the home is secured again with one hand behind her back. "I am worried, pissed, ready for a fight, and yet all I want to do is cry right now." Tynie confesses with Bobby in front of her. Closing the gap between them, Bobby offers "Let it out baby. I'm here. It's OK." Wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could, Tynie full-board emotionally collapses while barely able to physically stand from the pressure of how she felt right then. Lead to the couch as his arms abounded her, Tynie is laid across that furniture above Bobby as to allow her the time needed to fully release the angry agony from within.

Tynie weeps for a good while, not one syllable leaving her lips in that as Bobby tightened his hold upon her by the second. Looking into his eyes at last, Tynie gratifies "Thank you lover. I'm so sorry for how you see me right now. You want me happy, and right now that's the one emotion I cannot dredge up. Please forgive me, if you can." "I already have; it's totally understandable. Actually I am feeling the same things you are. I'm trying to be strong for you right now." Bobby retorts. "It's your turn then baby, go ahead." Tynie senses, her tears slowly ending.

Practically forcing his face into her chest, Bobby soon follows how Tynie was from the minute they got home. Using her nose, Tynie then rolls up her sleeve above the cross tattoo, muttering the second it's in her view "Guys, forget guarding us for a couple days if ya got to. Please protect Sasha and them babies." Bobby heard that, saying "You heard the woman." The tattoo violently convulsing as those phrases cease, their heavenly observers are basically moshing out a reply confirming their wishes.

The one thing Tynie did not expect was another glare across the TV in that room with everything off, worded alongside the brightness "We won't bail on you two. Consider the babies and Sasha guarded." Tynie reading that out loud as it disappears, Bobby learns that again a sign was given the couple. Bobby slowly raising one cheek away from the bust that it was nestled into, whispers "I love you." "I love you. Honestly I think it's best we call Oliver and postpone the contract, later of course, claiming family emergency. Don't want to be in a meeting and have to bail like the wind when we can reschedule." Tynie resolves, trying to use upcoming business to change the topic.

Reaching away from her hips, Bobby flicks a finger onto Tynie's nose answering "Good idea. Like you said, later." Tynie and Bobby then decide in silence to go back to bed, arising from the couch to have that happen. Walking arm-in-arm mutually clinging to one another, that trek is taken slowly and with purpose of each showing the other that one another's back is had. Finally landing in that room, Bobby takes the keys out of Tynie's pocket, followed by his phone. Lining that all up on his end table, Bobby discovers Tynie's practice phone has a text on it from Oliver. Slipping that device to her, Tynie learns Oliver had to leave town for a family funeral and wants to reset the contract day.

Agreeing to do that when Oliver gets back and locking those messages to the device, the phone is set back on the charger port. "Well, Oliver had a family emergency himself. We got the contract date postponed until he returns." Tynie informs as the two slink onto the bed. "Tragic that he had that happen, and this may sound wrong of me.. but it's perfectly timed." Bobby returns. "It's not wrong, your words imply a deeper truth." Tynie refutes, rolling over to check her sugars.

Again a bit low, she does a shot from the epidermal device before loading the kit up again. "God. PLEASE Let Little Bobby and Tynie be OK. I love those babies already." Tynie wails as her frame lies against the bed. "Lord, please. You heard my wife." Bobby chains her words, grabbing Tynie up to him with every muscle in his being. Receptive to that move being the understatement of the millennium, Tynie nuzzles his pecs electing to use those as her pillow. Looking at his wife's sleeping position, Bobby says gently "Rest well my Queen. I love you." "You rest well also, my Loved King." Tynie whispers as sleep was returning to the couple.

They have no trouble slumbering, a peace gelled over them from the second Bobby's head hit the pillow and Tynie converted his pecs to how she planned to rest her head. Several hours passed, Tynie slowly removes her face from her man's pecs, kissing his lips briefly as her sleeping ended. Bobby wakes right after her, modifying the brief kiss she gave into something immensely deeper.

Moaning out in elation, the two bask in love shared while the passionate display ensues, each one separately praying quietly the day gets better. Getting out of the bed together, Tynie and Bobby split the kiss off to gather everything from their end tables. Tynie's purse loaded the moment Bobby spots it under his end table, Tynie scoops it up and slides the purse to her left arm.

Knowing neither has eaten yet, Tynie leads Bobby to the kitchen choosing in silence to fix that situation for the two. Walking out of their room similarly to how they entered, Bobby holds his wife as closely as he could in the travel across the house. They hit the fridge, and in lieu of Tynie's decision, make breakfast together. The coffees are handled exactly as the food was, everything laid onto the bar. Tynie's purse is set alongside the display they're about to feast upon, not yet unloaded. Several hours have passed since they were so crassly awakened, Tynie praying with every breath that she and Bobby's namesakes were truly alright. Solitude of lacking words enveloped the couple as they ate, both aware of the other's concerns which remained unsaid.

The coffees later sipped on, the pair says as one "I love you." Tynie then sets her coffee down to clear the dishes, loading the dishwasher without saying a word. Going back to Bobby and her coffee, the cup is handed Tynie by him who says gently "Baby, trust Steve, he's got it covered." A huge smile then finds its way to Tynie's face, her reply "Yes my King, I do trust Steve, you're again right." Seeing the first glimpses of contentment on her face, Bobby matches it as Tynie is gathered back into his arms.

"I loved sleeping with my head on those etched and sexy pecs." Tynie purrs with her head leaned backwards against Bobby's shoulder. Blushing, he replies "I was happy to have you that close to me." Managing to cuddle without dropping their coffee cups, the two then set those into the sink after rinsing each one.

"I know this may sound controlling, but I do not wish to go out unless we are called again." Tynie plots. "It's not controlling when I agree." Bobby answers, leading them to the couch while somehow not violating the embrace.

Simultaneously plopping onto that furniture, Tynie squeals elatedly as her man keeps a differently styled vice-grip hold upon her. Tynie and Bobby trying their best to not give the bullshit from that orderly any further time in their day, they spend time cuddling quietly. Bobby realizes Tynie's purse was left in the kitchen, tapping her shoulder to be let up.

Arising, Tynie smiles at her husband as Bobby goes to retrieve that item and all the things inside it. Sitting back with her head laid against the couch, Tynie giggles like a schoolgirl dating her crush. Bobby hears every last one of those, smiling from ear to ear in the knowledge that HE is the reason she's like that. Slinking onto the couch beside her, Bobby unloads the purse and hands over her diabetic kit.

Her sugars back to the typical greatness level-wise, that is set aside. Reaching across her man, Tynie slides a soda to him and obtains hers at the same time. Both of those opened by Tynie, Bobby pops one of his pills as the two chug the beverages.

The cans emptied and set down, Tynie mumbles a bit embarrassed "I take it you heard the giggles." "Sure did.. glad I'm the reason behind them." Bobby honors, implying that his wife needn't be embarrassed. Tynie's embarrassment vanishes upon sight of the glow on Bobby's face, nothing worded after that discovery.

Witnessing that the phones were not charging and the port they rested on was on the coffee table, Tynie stretches herself across Bobby to change that. "Honey, ya didn't have to do that." Bobby chides. "My King was relaxing." Tynie justifies. "My Queen, please listen. I know you like it when I am kicked back, but when you stretched like that last time it wound up hurting my love. I know you have some serious flexibility, but that doesn't mean you should risk not being just as relaxed as me to use it." Bobby rationalizes. "Fair enough my love." Tynie answers, lining herself up to lay against his lap.

"Hope we can have a good day." Tynie then worries, looking up at her man. "We will, trust me on that." Bobby replies, gazing down upon her with adoration. Half the day already gone, the two having no idea such was the case, they communally elect to do their best to make Bobby's last answer truth. Oliver then texts Tynie's practice phone, Bobby reaching to answer it. An apology for the early houred text before him, Bobby confesses the reason Oliver gave for needing to reset the contract date was factual on Tynie's side of the coin in a manner of speaking as well.

Concurring on the reschedule idea, that device is put back on the charger. "Oliver's a good man, he just apologized for the hour we got texted. Everything's set to be handled at a later date." Bobby informs. "He's a sweetie. I told him it didn't matter what hour he reached me if it was urgent. Today's already turning out better than I expected." Tynie answers giddily.

Tynie's feet finding their way to the armrest away from Bobby, she groans out in mellowness. Keeping a loving glare upon her, Bobby smiles at the view of Tynie at last attempting to relax. A slew of pops heard from her frame, Tynie laughs "Oh my God, I just crackled like a fire!" "So I heard!" Bobby retorts laughing with her.

The chuckles ending slowly between them, Tynie asking "Any ideas on how we can start making the day better. I mean after I check on the others?" "Way ahead of you on the last part. As for the first, no clue right now." Bobby evades, reaching for her personal phone.

One mass text as to look in on those deemed family sent, receiving word all are fine, that device is set back to charging. "They're fine. Everyone has their phones on them for Sasha. We are to all try and relax.. believe it or not Tariyu's orders." Bobby advises. "Wow. Steve has competition when it comes to giving us orders, from Little Man no less!" Tynie realizes. "I don't think Steve finds it as a competition, more like a backup." Bobby refutes as the two smile from ear to ear.

From there deciding without discussion to make the orders just received obeyed, Tynie gets up to lead Bobby to the sauna. "Come with me, my Robbie-bear." She purrs, pulling Bobby off the couch.

Following his wife as the space from one to the other is dissolved, Bobby slurs back happily "I will follow you anyplace, Tynie-mama…" Blushing at those words, Tynie gasps "Oh My God." Leaning into her ear, Bobby vows "Anyplace.. any day.. I just want to be with dream woman forever." Melting at the breadth of Bobby's love from that answer, Tynie is crutching against him as their trek to the sauna ends abruptly. "Bobby, that was so sweet." She mutters in shock. Still leveled with her ear, he replies "Sweet and sworn upon my life.."

Sliding half of herself more against Bobby's muscles, Tynie swears "I will follow you anyplace, anytime, any day, just to be at the hip of my dream man." Carrying her from that spot to the sauna, Tynie sighs out as Bobby chariots her for a brief travel. The two pray in the back of their heads that the phones will not go off while they are not right beside the couple, Bobby setting Tynie down in that room.

A quick check of the special chamber for their phones made by Tynie, she uncovers a way to forward any communications from their phones to the screen by that chamber. Seven buttons hit, that forward is set for until the two leave the sauna.

Bobby waited for her before changing to enjoy that room, hearing "Holy hell. I will put it like this we don't have to worry about missing any communications from the others. Apparently it's amazing what I can do by hitting seven buttons." Wrapping his arms around Tynie, Bobby mentions "Sexy, smart, and MINE!"

Quickly squealing at that, Tynie's face is redder than a rose as she spins to line her face with his. Knocking Bobby back somewhat, a kiss hotter than Hell's volcanoes is given him. Keeping the trend of giving what he gets up, Tynie is provided just as she bestowed. That affection taking some time to dispel, they retain prayers from the corners of their minds that no one needs them yet. Later, Tynie and Bobby wind up separating from the kiss to get more comfortably dressed for the room they were in.

Slinking back to one another, Tynie and Bobby walk closely over to the chairs for the sauna. Cuddling as they sat, an aura of love and newly-deepened devotion encircles them. Tynie oathing "I love you so much Bobby. I would travel the ends of all universes if it meant staying at your side. Any day, anytime, on one condition: You stay mine."

Stunned, Bobby replies "Of course I will stay yours, as for the inter-universal travel thing, same here. I love you like THAT." The pair giggle and blush at each other's words, not one more phrase uttered to tail them as to allow the recent words to be etched in finality and heat of that room working magic on this couple, groans of total enjoyment are the only thing heard for a time.

The other couples were relaxing as best they could in their own rights, Tynie and Bobby go undisturbed in this part of their home. An hour and a half spent in the sauna, Tynie and Bobby arise to change back together. Their outfits back on, Tynie walks over to the special chamber for their phones deactivating the forward with the press of a button. Bobby waited for her again, smiling bigger than a shit-eating Cheshire cat as Tynie arrived back at his hip.

Approaching him, Tynie gives back the expression she saw as a wondering of what they'd do next crosses her mind. Bobby's arm around her, the pair leaves the sauna room closely as the sense that Tynie was still reeling from the morning's events hits him like a train wreck.

"You Ok babe?" Bobby asks. "I am now, especially since you have those sexy muscles around me.." She trails off, in essence trying to end the unspoken hunch Bobby had, yet failing miserably.

Tynie leads her husband back to the couch, plopping onto it before he does. As Bobby joins her, this is declared "Ya want to know what I'd do without you, well that's simple: I would basically die inside." Hearing that is like a zap of lightning to Bobby, who then gathers her up into his lap with all the power he possesses." Same here honey, same here. I don't want to think about that though and I know you don't either." "True, I just wanted to say clearly just how devoted I am to loving you is all." Tynie mutters, sensing what she'd declared had caused Bobby pain. Bobby's reply "I know your devotion baby, chapter and verse because mine matches it, your words just now are exactly how I'd feel without you. I also am aware that this morning's events have you reeling and scared. Before you ask, it was written in your eyes and said to me with every touch you've given me since."

Tynie's turn to get zapped emotionally, and she breaks down "I didn't want today to be kept in that mood, to me that's too high an honor for that asshole orderly. However, I am scared. Honestly, terrified. I cannot have kids and you know why, so I didn't want to lose the kids I am already in love with as an auntie…"

Bobby leans to where the tears torrentially flowing from his wife's eyes are in his view, pulling Tynie back so her head is nestled in the crook of his neck. Taking in his scent as the tears kept coming, Tynie ashamedly whispers "I should have just told you, my heart was torn between trying to make your day heaven and dropping the bomb that is my fears. Forgive me, my King. I'm begging you."

The fact his typically strong-as-nails wife was pleading, and how she said it, slamming Bobby's heart hard, he rebuffs "My Queen shall never beg me for anything, just hearing that hurt me because it wasn't needed. What you said about dying inside did sting, but not compared to your begging me as if I am above you when I am at your hip equally. I have already forgiven you for it all, I knew your motives. We are equals love, and I was right with you on being torn. I know you feel as if you should be ashamed by how you handled this, please don't."

Unable to speak as Bobby's answer hits Tynie's heart and earhole at the same time, Bobby's neck gets nuzzled similarly to how she does his pecs.

A tremor goes through Tynie's frame, from head to toe as the agony part of her bottled emotions is at last full-board freed. Slowly looking up into Bobby's eyes, Tynie takes a hand to line his face up with hers before mouthing "As you desire, so shall it be." Bobby shakes his head at that, mouthing back "You mean as we desire." Kissing him softly after that is seen, Tynie's love display serves as her confirmation of what Bobby mouthed. Bobby wanting to show that what he said about forgiving Tynie was meant, ups that smooch's caliber to more than what they normally share.

That move does the trick, as Tynie's crying spell finally ends and her heart races from the passions Bobby was providing. Painstakingly separating from that, Bobby sees for the first time that day a true blush and glow across Tynie's face.

Yes, she had blushed and smiled earlier, as he had, but those were encumbered by stashed regards from how the day was begun. This time, the chains of douchetardery from that asshole orderly were gone from them both, their time together finally on a genuinely contented note. Leaning onto Bobby again, Tynie purrs "I love you."

Taking her head into one of his hands as she'd done before only reversed, Bobby says "I love you too." Flittering peck kisses shared from that on for a time, their romances were intense-yet-chaste. Those smooches ending, Tynie ponders "Hmm, what can I do to make my King's day?"

Smiling at that, Bobby replies "Simple, you can relax in your favorite place and let me hold you close for starters." Giggling like there was no tomorrow, Tynie does as he wished, curling up into his lap as for her frame to be half-wrapped by the physique which drives her wild. She'd have gone for the whole wrapping of her person under Bobby, but that couldn't be done given how Tynie was seated. Bobby didn't like the idea that Tynie was compacting herself, gently busting the hold long enough to take his hands in the name of stretching her legs out across him muttering gently "My Queen is to relax without pretzeling that gorgeous body." "Yes My King." Tynie sighs, one of Bobby's arms abounding her very closely.

In a way to show her just how deep his love ran, Bobby used the other arm to score her kit to again check Tynie's sugar-levels by barely violating the hold.

Somehow retaining the golden status on those, that kit gets tossed aside to be reloaded later. "I could have done that ya know." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, but you were busy relaxing in what I've been told is your favorite place: My arms." Bobby returns as the hold is resumed and tightened.

"It is, but since you won't let me risk hurting me so you can relax, why should I let you?" Tynie poses before learning "It didn't hurt me baby, I wanted to do that. I'm trying to make my baby's day better."

"Aww… "Tynie slurs out, praying after "Are you and I fighting? I don't want that." "We aren't, don't you worry. Today's just been a bitch for us both. Why would I fight WITH you when I can Fight FOR you? Remember I vowed to protect you. Not only that, but I also swore you'd be happy whenever I could make that the case. Baby, don't think we're fighting please." Bobby relays. Tynie is flabbergasted by his retort, responding "I know you'd fight for me honey, I've seen it already. Today's been a bitch courtesy of the douchetardery that asshole orderly gave us all. As for me thinking we were fighting. I wasn't sure if we were or not and the fact is I don't EVER want to fight with my Hotness."

Bobby laughs at the way Tynie explained the m.o. relating to the bitchiness of their day, realizing in those chuckles that she had been right. The next thing Tynie hears is "I would never wish to fight with my Divinity either." Laughing after Bobby, Tynie hears the depth of his dedication to her contentment in the undertones his voice gave those words, smiling big as life.

"Now THAT'S what I like to hear, my woman having a good time…" Bobby says as his wife's laughter dies off, leaving the smile behind.

"Thank you so much my Robbie-bear. I am having a good time. Now to get that being the case for you." Tynie attributes. "I know JUST the thing for that." Bobby replies, going in for a wildly deep kiss. Splitting that off, Tynie says seductively toned "Oooh Baby!" "Yeah." Bobby slurs back, matching her tone perfectly. One look shared, the two gather up everything around them and chuck it into Tynie's purse which had been left by the end table on Bobby's side of the couch. Racing to their room afterwards, each one wanting to make love as the trek across their home is done in a blaze.

Tynie's purse bowled across their room the split second they arrive, Bobby unloads it hurriedly onto his end table. Tynie was busy getting naked, fast-pacedly slipping what she had on to the floor prior to leaping for the bed. Originating that jump face down, she flips in midair so her back slams the mattress upon landing. Bobby's turn to be unclothed, he tears the outfit off as the journey to joining Tynie is done in a matter of a few steps. Lying on one side, Bobby gives his wife a full-monty view which causes Tynie to roll to her side in the name of returning that. "My man is so well HUNG…uummph.." Tynie growls lustingly in the time she took to check Bobby out in full. "Every inch of it, and me are yours for the taking. Whenever you need it." He answers seductively.

Tynie gently shoves Bobby onto his back, the endowment of her wildest dreams growing harder by the slipping by of mere nanoseconds. Grabbing his pecs, Tynie slides onto the waiting erection with all her might, wrapping herself around it and simultaneously adjusting to the sheer magnitude Bobby's intimate heat was packing. "Oooh your tightness, it feels so damn good." Bobby rasps. "My tightness, and my person are yours for the taking. Anytime you need it." Tynie says in a sultry voice. Next thing Bobby knew, Tynie was re-routing every unhappy emotion from the dredges of her person into fucking him.

Bobby's usually perky wife instantly converted into a raging cavewoman with every jumping thrust, Tynie does her absolute best to blow Bobby's mind. Bobby's hard on growing with every move Tynie made, she felt as if he was tearing her apart, WORSHIPPING the ferocity of it. "Oh! Damn! You're GIGANTIC!MMH! YES! GAWD YES!" Tynie chanted out, commending what Bobby's manhood was committing inside her.

Throwing her head back violently, Bobby saw firsthand what he was doing to Tynie as the wails for more left her lips. "Damn! You're so TIGHT! UNH!" Bobby chanted back, deciding then to match her thrusts with his own. Slowly bringing her head down so their eyes meet, Tynie says "Take over baby." Bobby says nothing else, electing to silently grant his woman's request. Tynie then learned precisely how powerful her man can be in bed, as Bobby used every split ounce of muscle in his being to give her hot sex.

His emotional blender of sorts from the day then used to back the power of this lovemaking, every propulsion of Bobby's dick into and out of Tynie makes her scream in total bliss. Latching onto him with all she is, Tynie plants her open lips and sucks HARD on his shoulder when the climax beyond her wildest dreams hits. The mark left from that being more large than any others Bobby's ever had, he soon follows her in climaxing and erotically inking his woman. Tynie grabs Bobby up into her arms, silently insisting they ride the ecstasy of their intimate sharings out while cuddling. He complies, smiling as the way the two were laying is converted by Bobby rolling onto his side taking Tynie with.

"Holy shit!" Tynie chirps smiling from ear to ear. "Damn!" Bobby returns. Both saying not one more thing, each one already aware that words beyond that would not suffice to depict their reply to this particular erotic dance. The aftermath of this sex-capade is different than any others, both Tynie and Bobby are energized as it ended, heading giddily to the shower arm-in-arm after leaving the bed. "No words, not even in Italian can describe THAT! " Tynie gleams. Knowing across-the-board just how well his wife was with speaking, Bobby answers in kind "Definitely not." Every aspect of their cleansing done together, Tynie winds up shutting off the shower afterwards while Bobby slinked away to get them towels.

Sliding out of the shower to meet her man, Tynie is soon being dried off by Bobby who says "My baby deserves royalty treatment, always." Blushing again, Tynie returns the favor answering "As does my baby…" They put the towels up together, leaving the shower to get dressed again.

Tynie notices on her way to get changed that Bobby's other outfit was in shreds saying "Damn, my man REALLY needed some…" Ducking away to dress, Tynie coos out elatedly in chirps of sighs as the woman in love she stands being. Bobby sees Tynie's other outfit was disheveled from earlier, saying softly "My woman was SERIOUSLY in need." His turn to disappear and get changed, Tynie walks out and awaits him on the edge of their bed. Neither one knowing just then if the other heard them, Bobby approaches Tynie in moments with an alerted-to-certain facts grin on his face. "I heard you. I was." Tynie admitted, grinning. "As was I." Bobby confesses tailing her remarks and expression.

Before they can kiss again, Steve calls them on Tynie's phone. "Hey man, what's good?" Tynie asks upon getting her hands on that device. "The private jet will NOT be needed. Brad cleaned house after firing that orderly. Turns out the hospital's maternity wing was all in with that asshole and they ALL lost their licenses. I'll put it to ya like this: Brad called me from his house saying their pensions and benefits will be converted into trust funds for Sasha's babies' education. No need to sue everything that moves. THIS time." Steve educates. "Hold up man. I'm going to put this phone on speaker so you can tell Bobby." Tynie intrudes. One beep heard from Tynie's phone and Steve repeats himself without being told to.

"NICE!" Tynie and Bobby cheer as one, as Steve finishes "We will meet up to party this weekend. Unless it's for Sasha, you two will go undisturbed. Everyone is getting time away from being disrupted, Treena's idea. She called it a Stay-cation of mellowness. If ya need me to sue something that moves, let me know." Tynie chimes "Done deal Treena she's fucking EPIC for this!" Steve obeying that in the background, the phone is then hung up, and set back to charging.

"Well baby, apparently Little Man isn't the only one going to back Steve up on giving certain orders." Tynie laughs. "I heard. Nicely executed actually." Bobby responds, laughing with her. Turns out, those two weren't the only ones in the throes of compliance with the new mandate. Everyone else was doing similarly to Tynie and Bobby in the best way they could, trying to better their own day while keeping a silent vigilance for if TreMarkis called them. The latter of that didn't happen this day, which served as word that TreMarkis and Sasha were resting, given how early they had been awake.

Treena's turn to order people to be undisturbed couldn't have been more perfectly timed, given everything that's hit occasionally as of late. Even with Oliver, shit has hit the fan and the time away from disruption is much required of all who matter or are soon-to-be more directly linked to Tynie. The genuine depth of that regarding Oliver will be uncovered on another day by Tynie and Bobby.

Meanwhile, one text sent by Steve to Tynie's practice phone intents "Oh, in terms of everything else legal wise that we've encountered lately, it's been handled. Liam and Greyg's family got a FAT payout from the feds after their investigation ended. So did everyone else involved in the litigation that was delayed from it. As for the specialist we dealt with earlier this week with Bobby's medical situation, same pattern just without the court dates. His wife, or should I say soon-to-be former wife saw to that since she had powers over his finances. She's leaving him and the power over his money is iron clad so when that divorce hits: HE'S FUCKED! I will have your cut on me Saturday." Bobby and Tynie saw that across their TV in the bedroom, yelling together "HOLY HELL YEAH!" Celebratory howls chasing that, the two head to eat dinner hip-to-hip.

"Today's ending pretty well." Tynie gloats. "Who says I'm done making my lady smile today?" Bobby asks. Face palming with the hand not in his, Tynie peeps "Sorry." Spinning around to where they were eye-to-eye, Bobby removes the hand that struck Tynie's face. A kiss given the back of it, she hears "You go relax, please."

Complying with that, Tynie figures out yet again how to forward any communications from their phones to the couple's location in the house, this time only taking the strike of two buttons. Soon stretched across the couch in full, Tynie moans totally relaxed as her heart waits in secret to beat in time with Bobby's.

A while later, Bobby makes it back to her, smiling from ear to ear as something she'd long liked is in her view. A filet Mignon with all her favorite sides on a tray, meant only for her to eat.

"Ohhh honey." Tynie trails off as Bobby sets that into her lap. Gingerly taking her legs into his, Bobby rubs her feet as Tynie debates whether or not to eat before him. "Go ahead honey, it's yours." He insists, ending that dispute inside Tynie's head. In a flash, Tynie goes for everything on that tray, the Mignon first. Moaning in total paradise from what Bobby'd done for her, Tynie lets her husband know without words how she feels. "Got to do the same for my man now. He best not argue." Tynie thinks to herself. Taking a good time in getting all that consumed, Tynie nearly disses herself aloud. Stopping her with a finger placed across the lips, Bobby smilingly shakes his head as if to say she needn't go there.

Kissing the finger Bobby had on her lips, Tynie pulls away to mention "My King's turn to relax." The couch then overtaken by his frame, Tynie manages to get to the kitchen in the name of returning the favor he gave. "I don't think I ever told Bobby I liked filet Mignon before." Tynie says under her breath. "You did, on our first date." Bobby advises. "Oh my GOD you remembered!" She yelps. A sudden jolt in her memory reminds Tynie just what Bobby likes that was mentioned the same night, their first date. The time it took for that to be made seemingly dragging by, Tynie walks up to her man with sodas in hand. "Here lover." She offers as his is popped open.

"I love you, of course I remembered, here babe." Bobby recalls, popping Tynie's soda for her. "I know you said you like lasagna, have ya ever had venison lasagna before?" Tynie poses, basically selling her "Surprise" out. "No. Sounds interesting." Bobby opines grinning. Tynie then raises one finger to him, muttering "I shall return."

Going to check the meal, Tynie has just enough room to fist pump in happiness without Bobby seeing it. One check of the lasagna, finding out it's done Tynie pulls that from the oven, chilling it on the grills of the stove.

Bobby being a snot, follows her trail into the kitchen with both their drinks. Setting those down on the bar, he settles into a chair as Tynie brings about a personal pan lasagna just for him.

"Feast my King." She slurs out nervously, handing him the parmesan and cutlery needed. A concerned breath escaping her lips was bitten back as Bobby ate, Tynie praying he liked everything. Between bites, Bobby purrs "Ohh baby it's perfect!" Bowing to that, Tynie's concerns are ended in the blink of an eye which is pretty much how long it took for Bobby to finish.

Arising to clean up from it all, Bobby refutes "Be seated my Queen, please." His seat silently overtaken by Tynie, a smile crosses each of their faces in the moments needed to get the dishwasher loaded and running. Tynie gets up to put her arms around him, soon enveloping Bobby's hips from behind. Her head nestled on his back around the area of those broad shoulders, Tynie sighs out in a purr of adoration. "I love you with all I am Bobby." Tynie mutters, nuzzling where her head was placed. Trying not to breach the hold, Bobby slowly turns to face his wife swearing "As I you Tynie."

Feeling as if a multitude of weights were lifted from her heart, Tynie then brags "Hallelujah! I don't have any more worries, the assholes got theirs!" "They sure did!" Bobby responds gathering Tynie up into a threshold carry. The kitchen walked out of, Tynie pulls off deactivating the forward of communications to that area with her toes. "What? I didn't want to be out of those burly hot arms.." Tynie mock-pines.

"Aww babe!" Bobby chirps embarrassed-yet-flattered. Tynie's head goes right for where Bobby's heartbeat can be heard, a silent-and-scared prayer sent to heaven that this carry wouldn't hurt him after Monday's events. "Sweetheart I'm alright. Don't you worry." Bobby consoles. Nodding with another nuzzle, Tynie slinks her head to his pec and away from the heartbeat. Comfortable in Bobby's embrace being the grandest understatement to exist for Tynie, she is soon half asleep.

The next thing Tynie knows, she's being laid gently onto their bed, Bobby checking her sugars one last time. Right before she protests, Bobby whispers "I wanted to. My baby's taken good care of me and our loved ones. It is my turn to care for you." Again decent-ranged, the kit is packed up and set on Bobby's end table alongside their phones. Tynie's end table is perpetually cleared of anything that usually rests upon it, for reasons she didn't know of…yet.

In her slumber, Tynie rolls over onto Bobby half-pinning him to the bed. His top taken off and covering her, Bobby manages to bide time out of the hold to show Tynie later why her end table had been cleared. "I'll return my Love. You enjoy my scent…" Tynie hears as Bobby leaves the bed. Curling up around the top her man wore, Tynie obeys as her head hits the pillow bearing the same thing: his scent.

Again Bobby loathes the sight of his wife pretzeling herself, as he gingerly takes her by the ankles to get her fully stretched out. "Baby. Please don't do that again. I don't want you hurt just to bask in my embrace or my scent." He pleads softly, praying she heard. "I won't. You protected me, again." Tynie mumbles with a small grin. Leaning over her to plant a brief kiss, Bobby vows "Always will too." Returning that affection, Tynie proclaims "As I shall you." That brief love display over with, Bobby resumes letting his wife relax undeterred.

Ducking into a safe in their room Tynie didn't know they had, Bobby slips a huge manila envelope onto Tynie's end table marking it "We open this together… tomorrow.." Bobby slides to her side of the bed, taking Tynie's legs and stretching them out fully before covering them both up. Rolling over to hold him, Tynie whispers "Love you." "Love you. "Bobby responds as they entangle each other in their nightly snuggle and kiss one last time that day.

Slumber arrives for both more completely as their heavenly observers send word in a peace given Tynie and Bobby that they'd known from moment one of this day what had happened. The other purpose for that peace being a soul-based learning that Tynie and Bobby's namesakes were in fact just fine. Each angel to this couple and their family also celebrated in their own degrees the dedications and love shown between all couples, especially TreMarkis and Sasha for how he handled everything.

A close call averted kicked open the door to new dedications and love displays for all who have significant others. As for Oliver, Tynie'd take care of him another day, things wound up indeed good…


	42. Ch 42

Title: Break My Fall

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own characters linked to Law and Order CI. The others I own. The title of this chapter was inspired by a song that was stuck in my head.

The next day breaks, with Tynie half-curled up in Bobby's arms. "Baby, why are you sleeping all compacted, you know I worry that'll hurt you?" Bobby ponders half awake. "I am comfy in those arms, as for my being curled up, it doesn't hurt." Tynie answers. Raising himself a bit, Bobby looks at her with love and a remaining concern in his eyes, worrying "Honey, I really don't like it when you curl up as you are. It doesn't hurt. Now... but that doesn't mean I want you feeling it later." Stretching out in silence, Tynie becomes aware that her man had one hell of a point. This crucially painful set of emotions from Tynie shoves both of them into being fully awake, not in the way they typically manage that either.

"What's the matter love? You've been curling up like something's scaring you a lot these past couple days." Bobby mentions. "I'm scared to be honest, for the babies… and still about losing you. I've already come too damn close to that second one twice. I'm not ready to risk living without my King…" Tynie cries.

Dropping back to her side like a rock in water, Bobby is immediately wrapping both arms around Tynie tightly, saying nothing. "Treena sensed it, I just know that. She has a way of reading folks that I admit kicks ass. I didn't even tell her this. And she still managed to know." Tynie continues in tears. "Babe, everyone's known you're exhausted in many regards. The way you've pushed yourself lately is admirable in some ways, freaky in others. That's how Treena and Little Man knew to jump in; they saw it in your eyes. Tell ya the truth, so have I. The reason nobody, myself included, said anything is sheerly to not hurt you or start a fight. I feared we'd be disputing something fierce once you got wind of this." Bobby confesses.

"I would NEVER fight with you or them over something like this. I know they love me, as you do. I'm pushing myself so hard because my family, my clients and my King all need me. At my best. I'm trying to do that so nobody worries, apparently that motive failed. I didn't know y'all were so concerned. Honey, next time you have a fret over me. Tell me... OK?" Tynie returns, the tears slowly coming to an end.

"Yes my Queen, I will. As for you pushing yourself so hard, I have a couple of ideas. In terms of your clients, let's make it to where your meetings and handlings of their affairs are by appointment only, unless you have to be in court. Then when we go out, we can enjoy each other's company with your practice being closed for the day. In the event we encounter someone needing your legal prowess, we will take them on as a client. Same arrangement applying. As for the family, let's just focus on being ready for the babies for now as an aunt and uncle. Should we get called otherwise, we will handle that. Together... as one." Bobby plots. "Those ideas are PERFECT! Thank you!" Tynie squeals, kissing Bobby for the first time that day.

Shocked by the force and utter wildness of Tynie's tongue in his mouth, Bobby takes a few minutes to return the kiss just as he got it. That affection soon re-iterated by Bobby, it becomes Tynie's turn to be shocked, and she is, rather happily so.

Getting off the bed together while the kiss is undisturbed, the two figure on getting all the items they tend to take out of the bedroom later. Silently arranging for that, Tynie and Bobby soon kiss their way to the kitchen, not stumbling at all. Separating at last so they could eat and have coffee, Tynie starts to make those for the two, only to get halted by Bobby. "Today's my Hottie's day off... I insist." He insists smiling. "Awww... alright love." Tynie cheers as she goes to sit at the kitchen bar. Waiting for her husband, Tynie sighs in content for the fact Bobby's love reared its head in a new way, one that she least expected. "Someone's happy." Bobby trails off. "Absolutely…" Tynie relays.

Handing her coffee over, Bobby holds up one finger with a plotting smile before ducking out of Tynie's view for a moment. Wondering just what her man had up his sleeves, aside from the carved arms which make Tynie melt, she sits back in silence. Feeling a familiar one-armed hug around her waist, Tynie spins around to meet Bobby eye-to-eye as two gifts appear to her. Opening the first one, she discovers a diabetic kit, as Bobby proclaims "Now the main one stays here." Smiling big as life at that, Tynie goes for the second gift.

A tablet where all three phones can be interacted with when people reach out to them in her hands, Bobby decrees "Now we don't have to cart our phones all over the house." "How the hell am I going to top THESE?!" Tynie poses as her coffee is set aside to take Bobby fully into her arms. "Don't try to top them… just enjoy them. That'll make me happiest." He objects before kissing Tynie, whom blushes.

The tablet undeterred in its new perfection during that kiss, soon has its first message across the screen. Bobby checks it out, discovering the others have decided to do a rotation of being on-call for Sasha. Tynie and Bobby are the emergency contacts, effective in two weeks. Learning that was also Treena's idea, Bobby thanks her and admonishes everyone they care for that it does NOT matter what hour of the night or day it is, he wanted reached at once if ANYTHING was needed. Confirming that in a reply, the tablet is set aside.

Deciding to take the gifts to their second favorite place to cuddle, Bobby slips back from Tynie a bit to hold up one finger again.

"Hottie's going to run himself ragged just to give me a day off. Not going to let that happen." Tynie mutters as she walks around the kitchen bar to get their breakfast made. Bobby saw her in those actions, catching what she muttered, as for a literal second those words stung. Bobby's heart then basically telling his brain to shut up, he realizes Tynie's trying to have his back. Their meal prepared, Tynie lays it out for she and Bobby just as he makes it back to the kitchen bar.

"I'm not about to let the sexiest thing to grace my life run ragged in the name of my having a day off. I'd rather help you relax as well." She overrides as they sit to eat at each other's hips. *Got to remember the sexiest thing line. No running ragged.* Bobby thinks to himself as their meal begins in perpetual silence.

*He just broke my fall. Wonder if he knows.* Tynie thinks to herself, smiling as the two slowly finish the food. A minute taken away from eating, she wonders "How long has it been since we wrote each other love letters on our laptops?" "New Year's Eve was the last time, I believe." Bobby reminds, in that second knowing what will be done after breakfast. Resuming their feast in a resurrected silence, both of their faces aglow and red as roses, Tynie and Bobby leave each other curious as to what those letters will have in them.

Tynie sees her man is done shortly after her, and prior to leaping for cleanup, again gets stopped by Bobby. Choosing to join him in that, she takes care of the coffee cups and afterwards heads for the couch with a strut to her hips. Bobby watches her, saying "I hate to see you leave, but DAMN do I LOVE watching you walk away." Halfway to the couch, Tynie hears that and starts giggling. Noticing his wife stopped as he said that, Bobby taunts "Don't stop on account of me baby." Going back to the strut en route to their couch, Tynie says nothing. Seeing the dishwasher needed unloaded before running it again, Bobby makes that the case as his wife slips onto the couch. His side overtaken by her, Tynie goes to check her sugars.

The new kit being top-of-the-line, that doesn't take long, and her trend of having nearly-constant decent levels continues before that is reloaded.

"When I get my hands on that tablet, I am going to see about setting my practice voicemail to say that if my clients get that instead of me I'm away from my office or handling other client affairs. I will also add that UNLESS it's URGENT any client affairs are to be handled by appointment only. Unless I have a court date that is, and I'm off on weekends." Tynie plots under her breath. Bobby heard her plan, smiling from ear to ear as the tablet's handed over.

A swipe of her finger across the screen unlocking that, and an icon marked "Tynie's practice phone" appears to her view. Hitting that icon sends Tynie straight to her voicemail settings for that device, and the plot she had no clue Bobby heard is made good on in moments. Setting that aside, Bobby takes the tablet and slides it into a carry case before setting that onto the coffee table.

The carry case had a transparent screen cover so Tynie could still use the tablet if need be, which she discovered as that was witnessed. "There's a choice here sweetie. We can either work on those love letters now. Or go see why I've kept your bedroom end table cleared." Bobby teases. The curiosity related to the latter end of those words has nagged at Tynie for a couple days, her proving that by getting off the couch and grabbing Bobby by the arm. "Come with me gorgeous." Tynie dares as the two make way to that location.

Arriving in their room mere minutes later, Bobby whisks Tynie to her side of the bed in a threshold carry. Settling her down gently, almost mirroring how it's done when they ready for slumber, Bobby sits next to his wife as the manila envelope appears to Tynie. Going for that at the same time, Bobby pulls back his hand a bit stating "My lady is always first." Tearing across the seal of the envelope's top, Tynie sees a bunch of papers, tickets, and VIP passes. Stretching that all across her lap, their vacation plan comes to full visual access. "Holy. Mother. Of. God!" Tynie yelps, stunned at everything in her presence. Bobby whispers in her ear "Only the ULTIMATE…"

That utterance underscoring facts as far as Tynie was concerned; she scans the papers and tickets to find that their planned time away made five-star look like a zit on the nose of Ms. Universe. Discovering they were to leave the Wednesday soon arriving, Bobby mutters with gentle tones "You're going to love it." Leaning into her man, Tynie corrects "You mean WE are going to love it." Giggling as one of his corrections was just used upon him, Bobby smiles and nods. Tynie puts everything back into the envelope and arises to stash that in her gun case. "Ah ah ah... come with me." Bobby taunts, leading her across the room.

An enormous safe showing it's door in Tynie's eyes, Bobby enters the code and the vacation plans are stashed inside. "By the way, the code is ILUVTYNIE." Bobby educates softly.

"Awww. When did you." Tynie trails off. "I've always had the safe, just had it upgraded one day when we were out. Treena said she owed us a couple favors and had Steve let her in to make good on them. I didn't argue because she told me I'd lose the debate!" Bobby laughs. *GOTTA remember that one..* Tynie thinks to herself, but approves "Nicely executed by Treena!" A few seconds of silence pass between them, Tynie then asking "By the way lovie.. What about the baby shower?" "Ohhh that's been re-set until after we have time away.." Bobby tells her giddily.

The safe then shut by Tynie, auto-locks as the two leave that room again. Having a new way to answer their calls if any come through, their phones are left behind until a decision to go out is made. "Ya know what I wonder.. Why Treena claimed she had owed favors with us.. I never told her that.." Tynie mutters as they go for the kitchen bar again. "You forget, she's like you. Stubborn and loving. She probably felt since you've done so much for her and Steve the favors were par for the course." Bobby resolves. Tynie laughs "Bet you're right, you do have that streak!" Joining in the laughs, Bobby responds "As you do.."

Bobby then gets up and gives Tynie a view of her favorite strut as the trek to retrieve their laptops begins. Watching that with adoring eyes, Tynie elates "I hate it when ya leave.. But Ooooh I Love watching you walk away.." His opportunity to blush, Bobby is redder than a deep shaded rose as each arm is holding a laptop, his in the left hand. Slowly taking Bobby's from him, Tynie arises to meet her man, all smiles as a peck kiss is given his lips.

"No need for embarrassment honey, I only spoke the truth." She chides as that affection ceases, getting Bobby's blushing to tone down by several shades immediately. Coming to sit at her hip, Bobby sets her laptop down so Tynie cannot see what's written on it. Tynie returns the favor as a nervous-yet-in love sigh leaves her lips. "No need for being nervous, I love you.." Bobby soothes with a huge smile. Those words were like homicide on Tynie's tension, basically killing it from her being in a flash. She sets to writing first, as Bobby was figuring out the flow to his letter in silence.

Dearest Robbie-Bear,

I love you with all I am, now and forever, everything I have and am is yours. Every single heartbeat in my person screams undying devotion to you and the prospect of continuing love for all eternity. My breaths taken in from this existence are done in the name of furthering the honored opportunity of being yours. The dedication and love you've given me are more priceless than depiction can now or dare ever put to words.

I know we've hit some scary parts to this journey in life together, and yet those have been handled just as I prayed: at each other's hips. Even with my joys so far that being your wife has kicked open the doors to, I have been happy in the fact you've celebrated with me. I stand evermore flattered to be the woman who gets the receiving of your best affections, which are paradise every single time shared. Our intimacies never hotter before, shall only deepen in passionate enhancements of the physical realms to our love.

I confess that you've broken my fall, again keeping me safe. What I mean by that is, when you detected my need for days off, you didn't judge me about it. Also, the way I have been pushing myself was picked up by that constantly brilliant mind and totally dedicated to only me heart, both true honors to every cell in my being. My life has never been better, especially in the discovery that you have found yet another way to protect me.

My fall was actually a worry that if I wasn't on my A-game 24/7, that the harshest of my nightmares would be real: losing you. Thank you from the depths of who I am for ending those dead in their terrifying tracks.

I love you and all the other ways to word my affections still serve as severe understatements. I sit here wishing that there was a way to fully and most truthfully explain how you make me feel in words, still unable to find one. Even in Italian, I come up dry with the deepest and most honest means to state in spoken notion what you mean to my heart and life. You've made my life it's ultimate, and that serves as my motive to give you the same thing every way I can.

Honoredly Yours for all time,

Tynie-mama

A quick save and exit before an icon marked "Honoredly Yours" is set to Bobby's desktop, Tynie goes to get them sodas. Bobby sees her do that out the corner of his eye, steadfastly working on her letter in silence.

Dearest Tynie-Mama,

I love you now and forever, my everything being yours for all time. Our love growing stronger by the day in every aspect, has served to better my life by the second. I live and breathe adoring you and the truth that I am married to a bombshell on a plethora of levels. Yes, we have hit some scary patches so far in this life together, and I vow those will continue to be dealt with as one.

How dedicated and loving you've been to me is beyond description, no language or words come close to covering it. Every second that flies in our life together, I stand constantly honored to be the sole recipient of your affections at their best, which is pulled off always. Intimacies enhanced by the continuing devotion to one another, makes them and the physical side of our passions depth immensely hotter and shall remain a continuance of our shared love. I am proud to be your protector, and will stand from now til the end of time doing my damnedest to keep you safe.

There may come more new ways to do that, and I will provide you the best defenses these two hands can pull off. You may sometimes feel as if you're falling in a bad way, but trust that I will stop at nothing to break those from your heart, all in the name of demonstrating just what you mean to me. I knew you had fears I'd leave you rear their heads in your heart again, please know they are not deserving of honors due to the fact that the mere existence of those worries is deceptive against my devotion and love. I sense that my protection has stopped them in their terrifying tracks today, and that will always be the case whenever such hit your heart.

My life is at it's ultimate, which is why I insist on giving you just that: The ultimate of me and anything I can give materially. All wordings out there, regardless of language, don't come even remotely close to speaking the honesty of how I feel for you.

Honoredly yours,

Robbie-bear

Following his wife's suit on the save and exit, the icon on her desktop reads "Honoredly yours" before both laptops are walked away from. Tynie realizes the sodas she got were warm, putting them away and changing out for colder ones. Popping Bobby's open first, Tynie hands that over to her standing-in-wait husband.

Bobby opens hers as they share the sodas arms interlinked at the elbow, smiling from ear to ear. Finishing those at the same time, Tynie kisses Bobby with a new fervence of passion and heated power. Taken aback by that remotely, Bobby returns it in kind, their tongues in a war of romance as they moan out in total paradise. The cans then trashed as the affection goes undisturbed, Tynie and Bobby seemingly navigate back to the kitchen bar on a closed-eyed autopilot. Breaking that off, they swap laptops before sitting down while separately praying what they wrote was good enough at divulging the honest to God truth. Lifting each lid to those, Tynie and Bobby read the letters in quiet.

Tynie's reactions unspoken and still broadcast when her right hand rushes to cover trembling lips and gasps of utter shock at what Bobby wrote, her face plastered with a maddeningly deep blush. Bobby is studying every syllable of his wife's letter, blushing with his left hand hovering his mouth as the tremors over his lips mirror hers. Tynie is first to pull her hand away from her lips, as she arises to snuggle Bobby from the side. "It was beautiful.." She whispers.

Wrapping the arm nearest Tynie around her, Bobby retorts soft-toned "So was yours.." The laptops sitting idle, Bobby shuts hers down first, then closes the lid. Tynie sees him set that one aside to go for his and do the same thing, hoping that stretch doesn't hurt her man quietly. Sliding back against the kitchen chair after all that's done, Bobby requests "I'm fine baby.. Don't worry.. Please.." "Yes baby.." Tynie responds breaking the hold by tapping his shoulder. The laptops soon in her hands, Bobby takes them asking "Will my Queen await me on the couch?"

Nodding, Tynie goes for the requested furniture, plopping onto it in moments. Before putting the laptops away, Bobby sets his down to give her the tablet. That item in her lap, Bobby sees Tynie stretched across the couch mellowing out. "Now that's how I like to see my honey relaxing…" Bobby trails off with an enormous smile.

"Aww baby.." Tynie sighs, also cutting her reply short. Resuming the task of stashing their laptops, Bobby leaves the living room for a few minutes. Tynie lays her head against the armrest where Bobby's arm typically is laid on that couch, giggling "I am royalty to one hell of a man.. Finally!"

Tynie's solo euphoria is disturbed by a chuckle heard from Bobby, who arrived at her feet without a peep. Her feet lifted from the couch, Bobby slides under to sit with Tynie on that furniture. Tynie witnesses that, and instead of protesting actually basks in the gentleness he gave that part of her body. "I take it you heard me.." Tynie chirps while running a hand through her hair. "I did, and my answer to that is: Thank you for allowing me to be royalty in your life.." Bobby honors, taking the hand from Tynie's locks and kissing the back.

"Allowing you? I love you.. It'd not be any other way.." Tynie concerns, worried by her man's implied self-slam. "I know you love me, honey. What I meant was I am always floored by the fact someone as attractive as you is mine. The whole allowing me line was my way of trying to say that, it's my biggest honor.." Bobby explains.

"Ohh sexy.. Now you listen here, to me you are the hottest thing to walk this Earth. I share the honor you have for that, just reversed." Tynie recalls with an unspoken prayer that Bobby wasn't full-on personally bashing himself. "Awww.. Sounds like we've broken each other's fall. Let me explain, you were afraid that if you didn't push that hot self I get to love to extremes to be.. As you said it.. On your A-Game 24/7..as I feared that someday you'd fall out of love with me. Thank you for stopping my fears in their tracks, they tore too deeply into my heart." Bobby confesses. "Wait.. You thought I'd fall out of love with you?" Tynie poses, getting a nod from Bobby as tears left his eyes. "I would NEVER.." She says arranging herself to hold Bobby with all she has.

Petting his broad shoulders while her bust served as Bobby's pillow for a time, Tynie mentions softly "Robert Goren, I am YOURS. No way in heaven and holy hell will that EVER change. I am shocked that you thought for a second otherwise, and want to know what.. Or who.. Brought that on. If it's someone I can have sued til the nine thousandth coming of Christ, I will. Baby tell me.. Why'd that cross your brilliant mind?"

Bobby replies "No person brought it on, so no suing beyond Christ's returns to that degree. I thought that because of all the changes we've had to make, especially on my side. I know you said those beliefs were bullshit, but my head refused to listen to my heart and insisted that eventually you'd grow tired of me. I have been kicking my own ass over that since day one those alterations entered our lives, since we started out with you getting the across-the-board royalty treatment without restriction. I haven't let go of the fact my damn ticker forced those to change, not when my baby deserves what I first gave…"

Crying softly into her chest after that admission, Bobby says nothing else. "Dear God, Bobby.. I understand you've been flustered with the changes. I want my man around for a long time, not just for what we can share right now. I sensed my King was beating the hell out of that gorgeous self I get to love, should have said something. Babe, stop that please.. It hurts me to know you even did it. I won't grow tired of you or our paradise, and you heard me right. Being YOURS is my paradise, not the "What was first given." I say that because to me the best way to love you is to do so while rolling with life's punches, all of them, together. Yes, I loved all the showings of your power and still cherish the gifts. However, the greatest thing I have to adore is YOU. Those tears are unneeded, and I mention this due to the fact that they enhance undeserved honors from the garbage notion that has attacked your loving heart. If anyone is to cry, it should be me for not noticing this before.." Tynie testifies as his curls are stroked gently.

Biting her bottom lip to cease it's tremors the second she stops talking, Tynie prays that part of her does not bleed from the intensity of the self-induced nip. Raising his head from where it was nestled, Bobby peck kisses the lip encumbered by her teeth as best he could with the way it was at the time.

Tynie's face is slammed by tears when this is committed, the last thing she said taken and acted upon literally. "Come here.." Bobby whispers as his arms are outstretched. "I'm supposedly a genius.. How could I have not sensed this more fully before?!" Tynie wails in low tones, then wordlessly bawling. "Shhh… you ARE a genius, and I know you sensed it. You didn't know when to tell me or if telling me would hurt me and I know you don't want to do that intentionally.." Bobby consoles as his wife's self-badgering hits his heart.. HARD.

"I didn't break this particular fall.. I failed protecting my Kahuno.. I didn't have my King's back.." Tynie sobs. Bobby overrules "Yes you did.. On all three.. Your head sensed this but that epically huge heart I get to call my wifey's wouldn't tell me for fear of causing pain. I caught that when you asked yesterday if we were fighting.." Breaking from the tears, Tynie grumbles "You did?" "Absolutely.. That was a red flag to me, and the curling up you've done was like an alert blaring into my heart. You were trying to hold off on letting it all out to care for us all, me especially. That's why this has hit you so roughly. This particular fall as you call it was broken by us as one in our own separate ways, even as our hearts were in it's wake. That's over now, and as far as I see it never to be discussed again." Bobby concludes.

Slowly bringing her head to where his eyes can be stared into, Tynie begins smiling as the tear streaks remained. Bobby takes one hand and whisks those from her face gently, waiting for Tynie to say something, hell anything. "I love the plan honey, it's perfect.. Just like you.." She purrs at the touch of his fingers to her face.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, Tynie mutters "You sir, are excellent to me.." Gazing upon her with devotion tattooed across his face, Bobby relates "You, m'lady are exquisite to me.." Nothing else spoken for a while, Tynie goes straight away into lovingly being held inside her favorite place.

Bobby watches over her with an enormous smile, happy to simply have Tynie in his arms. A glance from the eye not right up against his chest from her to his face reveals something Bobby'd actually sorely missed, one blasting her reverence as deep as it was on their vow renewal. "Penny for your thoughts lover.." She mutters.

"Just that I love you and the look you now gave me is one my heart has ached for, the reverence in it not being seen for a while…" Bobby admits. "I always revere you like that, didn't know the expression of which was an addiction for you.. Until now. I will remember that.." She answers, trying to quell his worries that weren't totally out in the open.

A loud sigh of relieved affection leaves Bobby's lips as that last phrase passes Tynie's, letting her know without much else spoken that her tactic to end his concerns was flawlessly executed. The fallacy of their concerns regarded unduly in honor by being totally discussed was soon dispersed from both their souls. Both believe now that wording the transference of that notwithstanding a necessity as Tynie and Bobby say as one "Love abounds, falls will be broken, now and forever.."

A giggle and kiss shared, they leave the couch to get something to eat again, keeping the stride of total togetherness intact throughout that move across the house. "Oh, and in terms of my being addicted to you and what you do.. I am.." Bobby brags. "I confess that my every cell is hooked on all you are and provide me as well.." Tynie boasts back. The terms used in that brief talk typically affiliated with less-than-dignified situations, for once by these two were given a different view: one of their hearts taking them as high honors.

They make it to the kitchen, as Tynie is again asked "Await me my love.. Please?" Settling where she'd eaten prior in that day, Tynie oaths "I would do that anytime, my love.." Their next meal is prepared while Tynie relaxes adhering to Bobby's insistence from around the start of their day about her relaxation.

"I had a very deep and painful fall broken by that well-built stallion.. How do I repay that honor?" She ponders under her breath. "There are no debts like that to my heart, my personal Ms. Universe. Besides you broke my fall too. Technically that keeps us equal, as we've always wanted things." Bobby refutes, having heard her inquiry, and the hit-on line.

The one used on Tynie slams her heart happily, as she whimpers in a stunned wonder "I'm.. Your… personal.. Ms. Universe?" Stopping what he had underway, Bobby spins to greet her with his biggest heart-melting smile, as this hits Tynie's ears "Absolutely.. Now and eternally.." Not hiding the blush that perpetrates itself across her cheeks, Tynie squeals in euphoria loud enough to damn near make Bobby's ears ring.

The sight and sound of that being like angelic music to Bobby's ears, he leans in to kiss her, and this time that is mutualized in a very slow and romantic pace. The main reason they split off from this affection is Bobby has things cooking for them, and NOT from Steve's hoard of food from a few days ago.

Tynie slides out of her seat to get them a drink alongside it all, finding something special for that. Keeping it behind her back, Tynie returns to her spot as Bobby is focused on what he basically knows in full Tynie will adore eating. His back still turned to her, Tynie arises quietly and slinks out two champagne glasses, lining them up with everything else on the kitchen bar. Bobby makes it to her moments later, the surprise meal presented as he smiles bigger by the second.

Italian chicken with onion rings and a candle ready for lighting all before Tynie, Bobby goes to end the setup of that ensemble before joining his wife. Tynie leans in to kiss Bobby for no declared reason, only to get met in the middle, as the affection is second-by-second immersed in furthering intensities. This romantic move ended, they simultaneously go for the food not one thing uttered. Breaking from her half of the feasting, Tynie pops open a bottle of vintage chardonnay pouring it for them both. Bobby saw that, smiling as he purrs lightly "Aww…" Settling the bottle aside, Tynie resumes eating since she didn't leave much behind as those glasses were filled. Tailing her in that, Bobby and Tynie are quickly finished with the meal.

Raising her glass, Tynie toasts with happy tears in her eyes "I have loved you for a long time, most of it from afar on a screen. The fact that I currently get to do so at your hip is more pricelessly sacred than anything I have acquired in this life. Seeing your brilliance show itself in various ways as of late has inspired me to do everything I can to bring you my A-game love and romance wise, in the notion that my vow to go top-of-the line should NEVER solely be for material gifts. Bobby, my Everything in this existence, I love you more than any words can ever say. Thank you from the depths of my person for everything you've given, done, and will make real in my life from here til the ends of time."

Standing with his glass in the air, Bobby toasts "I have loved you from the first time we touched, found you stunning from that initial sighting. The fact that we can share this love is my life's highest honor. The devotion we share is more sacred than the most priceless jewels on this planet. As for you're a-game love and romance wise, I am happy to have inspired that being brought from I stand floored to be the man you graced with the truest parts of yourself. Gratitude from the very expanses of my being is screamed from my heart with every beat that you, Tynie are mine for all time."

"Bobby that was amazingly beautiful.." Tynie stutters as their glasses are clinked. "Tynie, your toast blew my mind…" Bobby attributes, just as floored as she was. They sip the chardonnay, silently electing to only have a couple glasses after this first one. That choice was a good one too, given the fact that after both of them have three glasses, the bottle is pretty much done for. Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear after the last drink is completed "My King.. await me…"

Nodding as he sat down, Tynie handled everything that needed cleaned up from this meal, secretly deciding to try her hand at ordering dinner through the tablet.

"Oh.. and don't make any dinner plans.. I have something up my sleeves.." Bobby teases as Tynie arrives at his hip. "You mean other than… " She trails off, implying a hit-on line. "That's for me to know and you to find out.. after we relax for a while.." Bobby finalizes with a sneaky smirk, also knowing his wife was fishing for information. His hand scored into hers, Tynie leads the way to the couch, strutting with a new smile across her lips.

"I know this is going to sound batshit nuts, but I actually HAVE been exhausted. The worries that I will have to leap half out of my skin and over you to back someone who matters, be they a client or one of our deemed family, has drained me in many ways." Tynie admits before landing on the couch, again on Bobby's side. "I know, and it doesn't. I'm not the only one who knows either, the others do too. That's most likely where this whole new arrangement with rolling shifts to be on-call for Sasha came from.." Bobby returns with a plotting smile. "You didn't…" Tynie kids.

"Hell I had to test that tablet somehow. I wasn't going to give my woman something that I wasn't absolutely sure worked!" Bobby responds. "How long have you had it stashed?" Tynie asks. "Since our last shopping day, didn't even turn it on til a couple days ago when you were distracted." Bobby admits. "Thank you so much!" Tynie shrieks. Bobby had already landed on the couch, his arms open for Tynie to leap into, and she does right away.

Tilting her head as he would in an interrogation, Tynie slips out "So.." Bobby sees that and is urgently flattered by his wife's resurrecting her version of that technique which kicks the impending lost puppy look to the curb. "Not trying to ruin the presentation are we?" He asks back. "Absolutely not, why would I do that to you?" Tynie poses. "Enough talking…" Bobby slurs as her face is taken into those long-and-strong hands for a kiss so wild that Hell's fires raging have not a smidge of heat or intensity on it. The tablet pings with a question for Bobby, going unanswered until the two are thoroughly over with this intensive and romantically paced sharing of passion.

The split off being snail-paced and very reluctant, this couple nip at one another's lips before the love display is ceased. Bobby snails an arm around Tynie, the other going for the tablet. Tynie resting her head on the top of his shoulder and nuzzling that part with her eyes closed gives Bobby just enough time to answer the ping and set the tablet down. Her kit then picked up, Bobby tries to check Tynie's sugars, getting stopped midway by her.

"Unh Unh.. you've done more than enough.." Tynie refutes gently as that task is covered with only one hand. Bobby witnesses that happen with Tynie keeping her eyes pretty much shut, flabbergasted. "I'm used to it finally, that's how what you saw was so easy for me. By the way, I'm fucking golden level wise." Tynie allows as the kit is reloaded and set back onto the coffee table. "Is there ANY way you cannot blow my mind?" Bobby wonders.

"Don't know that right now.. will get back to ya should that change." Tynie snarks, laughing as her eyes finally open. "Smartass.." Bobby jokes. "Yep, I am smart. Last I knew you LOVED my ass too!" Tynie retorts. "I do!" Bobby laughs. "Oh and by the way, what you wondered about my blowing your mind.. reverse it.." She admits as her laughs descend into remote chuckles. Bobby bows to that mouthing "Learned from the Master.." "I love you.." They chime in simultaneously.

The next thing Tynie hears is Bobby snapping his fingers, Steve opening the door with someone she does NOT know beside him. Leaping from Bobby's lap to get in the guy's face, Bobby grabs her by the shoulder consoling "Relax baby. He's in with Steve. It's OK.." "Actually this is my DISTANT cousin, Warryn. He just moved to town for a jet pilot's job." Steve announces, backing Bobby's try to sate Tynie's instincts. "Sorry I damn near got in your face, Warryn." Tynie apologizes, slowly approaching those two. Sizing Warryn up without a word, she realizes she could knock him unconscious in her sleep, and then hugs him briefly.

Steve and Bobby saw that, neither aware right then as to why Tynie reacted to Warryn like that in silence. Warryn yells something to Tynie that causes Bobby's confusion to flip into a full-on rage "I cannot wait til your man's asleep. So I can have you.." Steve pulls Tynie aside, Bobby steps before those two and wails the shit out of Warryn, Bobby bellowing "NO MAN SAYS THAT TO MY WIFE!" Warryn fights like a Valley girl worried about breaking a nail, which makes Bobby laugh and fuels his fury at the same time. Bobby taunts "You think ANY woman would want you? You cannot even fight. NO WONDER you resort to rape!" Tynie hears that and laughs so hard it makes Steve's frame shake from the aftershocks, getting that joined in by him.

Inside fifteen minutes, Warryn is knocked out cold and Bobby races to Tynie's hip.

"You alright?" He asks. "You saved me, so yeah.." Tynie gasps, going straight for Bobby's arms. Steve looks at those two, ashamed that he brought such a person to their home. "Steve, you're good man. I already forgave ya, although YOU aren't the one who should be sorry. You brought him here in hopes he'd find work as a pilot, I imagine you just got back in touch recently. My gut swears you had NO IDEA he was like this, so that clears you too. In my book. He's still NOT WANTED here though." Tynie infers to Steve from Bobby's hold. "You heard my baby.." Bobby adds.

Those lines eradicate Steve's shame, as he learns just how reasonable Tynie can be given unexpected circumstances. Warryn came to and upon hearing that flipped Bobby, Tynie and Steve off yelling as he went away "FUCK Y'ALL.. I'M OUT!" Slamming Tynie's door behind Warryn, Steve worries "I hope you two meant it when you said I'm cleared…" "Dude.. if I don't mean it I don't say it. Bobby's backing me on that too.. Don't bring this up again or him by here and we stay good!" Tynie requires. "Again, you heard her.." Bobby confirms as the three take turns hugging quickly. "Got it. Thank you guys, See ya later.." Steve concludes as the way out of the couple's home is made.

Approaching her man closer, Tynie locks up the house before wrapping both arms around Bobby. "That was an amazing presentation honey, I got to see every vow you've ever made to me in action…" Tynie consolingly boasts, seeing the remnants of anything unhappy slowly leave from Bobby's eyes. "I shall ALWAYS do that for you, my Loved Queen." He finally replies, basking in the reward of his wife's embrace.

"Don't say it, your surprise wasn't ruined. It was replaced with a better one, that's how I see it." Tynie tells him happily. "It was? I had something rarely special planned.." Bobby implores, confused. "Yes! You used that very nicely ripped physique to show me that my heart and self are constantly safe, again. So we can't be jetted to dinner or whatever tonight, big deal! I'd rather be safe with my man than be in the air with a premeditated rapist at the helm of the jet I'm in ANYDAY. Not only that, we DO have forever and a vacation upcoming…"Tynie confirms. "That we do… that we do.." Bobby realizes at last smiling again.

Leaning seductively into his ear, Tynie whispers "Oohh sexy.. the way you kicked that fucker's ass.. was SPICY hot!" Returning the whisper as a smile further slid across his face, Bobby answers "It was my honor to defend yours." "Now to show you my gratitude.. how would you like that done?" She queries in a low tone. "I have JUST the idea, hold on!" Bobby invites, grabbing Tynie up into his arms. Her grasp of his shoulders delicate-yet-for dear life, she complies as Bobby darts them to their room. Galloping across the house, Tynie gets to feel every last muscle Bobby has to offer, except his wildest one for now.

Nothing encumbering them this time, Tynie is laid onto the bed back first. Sitting up slightly, she strips naked with a bit of fury to the quickness, having completely gone commando under her clothes. Bobby seeing Tynie's arousal broadcast in the bluegreen eyes of his dreams, strips ferociously before her. Before he can leap into making love, Tynie stops him by mandating "Lay back and enjoy this my Protector.." Lustfully complying, Bobby replaces Tynie on the mattress back first, as she proceeds to taunt him with an erotic dance. Tynie lining herself up to being just above his throbbing member, occasionally lets the tip of his head enter slightly into her core.

Rubbing her love button against the package that always satisfies her, Tynie yowls "I'm going to get my man extra horny tonight.." Her right hand used to stroke him passionately, she feels every single pulsing blood vessel and muscle to his dick, tantalizing him while rubbing it up and down. Stopping suddenly, she does the same with his balls, cupping them in that hand purring "Hunky's loaded and ready to open fire…" The view Bobby gets and that particular show makes him harder than ever before, which mystifies Tynie on sight.

Contorting herself remotely, Tynie then shoves that manhood entirely into her throat, tonguing it as she gives Bobby head, causing him to moan "Ohhh baby.." His head still in her mouth, Tynie lines the shaft up with her bust, slipping her head away to basically fuck Bobby with her breasts. That new move makes Bobby so horny that he cannot even try to think, and such is evidenced by yet another growing of the member between her breasts.

Tynie then pulls her bust away in a hurry, impaling herself onto Bobby's dick with everything she could drag up power-wise. Feeling her wet tightness around him, Bobby takes over fucking his wife beyond senseless with a furor and might she'd not known him to possess.

Amazed at what Bobby was hooking her up with, Tynie howls primally "Ohhh sexy.. Please.. DON'T Stop!" Bobby's need for sex exactly as hers was intensity-wise, the notion of stopping was furthest from either of their minds. Tynie later mouths "Doggie me.." Pulling away slightly until Tynie's in that position, Bobby impales her just as she did when on top. Their lovemaking resumed, Tynie clings to the bed until Bobby hears "I'm close baby.. really close.." "Come all over me baby, I want to feel every twitch.." Bobby answers in a sultry voice, the propulsion of his dick in and out of her nowhere near ceasing.

"OH.. MY.. GAWD.. BOBBY!" Tynie bellows as the predicted climax rolls through her, granting Bobby's sultry desires as well. His hands on her shoulders as they continue making love, Bobby flips onto his back with her still abounding his member. Tynie starts fucking Bobby wildly, trying to return what she has been given. Bobby loves that, saying in a primal voice "Take that dick baby! It's yours! Fuck me!" Every jump she gives that manhood making him bulge inside her more, Tynie yelps "Ohhhh!" Sweaty but fully aware her man needed this just as badly as she did, Tynie ups the ante with her lovemaking as best she could. Before Bobby could be warned, another climax ravages Tynie, causing his erection to again be smothered in her juices. Bobby felt every vibration from her core around him, noting the virulence of that climax as Tynie actually tightened more so than ever around him afterwards. "Damn.. my woman is TIGHT.. I LOVE it!" Bobby yowls, as Tynie spins herself around so they're eye-to-eye.

Taking her against his chest, Bobby overtakes control of this sex-capade. His manhood being machine-gun pumped into and out of her, Tynie groans "So close.. yet again.. a WICKED one.. baby.. fuck it out of me.." He answers that with the pumping of his hips in and out of her shoving the dick of her erotic fantasies deeper inside.

Feeling every last millimeter of that raging hard-on decimating her core's walls in ecstasy, Tynie clings to Bobby's shoulders and screams as the intimate edge for her is crossed once more "OOOH! YES! OHH BOBBYYY!" That climax moshing around his dick was beyond what Tynie claimed, causing Bobby to ram himself even more deeply into her before exploding like a volcanic eruption. "UNH! OHH! YEAH! TYNIEEE!" He bellows as every last drip of his come floods her insides.

Tynie already lying against his chest, Bobby plops back onto the mattress, both spent and only wishing to cuddle. "Bobby.. whatever got into you this time.. keep it around.. please.." Tynie gloats. "Only if you do the same.. baby rocked me.." Bobby answers. "Deal." Tynie yips before kissing him. They change up how that passion is shared, going tit-for-tat with the tongue lashings given one another, which enhances the enjoyment for both.

Separating from that with descending-caliber kisses, Tynie and Bobby close that love display nibbling on each other's bottom lip for a few minutes. "My King rocked me, saved me, broke all my falls, and showed me more of that undying love.." Tynie gloats. "My Queen broke all my falls, rocked my world, saved my heart, and gave me more of that sacredness that is your undying love." Bobby brags back. "Hold up.. I saved your heart.. huh?" Tynie poses. "Yep, you do that every day that I'm yours." Bobby promises. "Always will be.. your heart is forever saved like that.. I am yours.." Tynie whispers as the nuzzling of his pecs began.

Looking to the heavens, Bobby whispers "Thanks to all from above who brought us together.." His eyes diverted to her face, Bobby catches Tynie mid-nuzzle and plants a chaste kiss on her lips.

Relaxation from the lovemaking slowly arrives for this couple, who remained entrenched in each other's arms. Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes, and with that they arise from the bed together. Settling onto her feet after the bed is completely cleared by their frames, Tynie leads Bobby to the shower. They rig everything for that together, hopping in as the spray drenched each of their bodies. "Ooh.." Tynie purrs scoping Bobby's wet body out from head to toe. "Yeahhh." Bobby purrs returning the favor to her.

Nothing else was uttered as one washed the other down, reversing the trend as the water flowed over both. Every sud removed from Tynie and Bobby's bodies, she shuts the shower off. Bobby then slides out to get the towels, as his woman tails him. Dried off later with the towels around them, Tynie and Bobby leave to get changed. Going for casual-yet-relaxing, Tynie is soon awaiting Bobby at the foot of their bed.

"One of these days I'm going to take my man to replace the outfits those muscles so masterfully destroyed in wanting me…." Tynie says hoping Bobby heard. He matched her getup idea, and upon nearing Tynie's hip eludes "Another day, my Angel.." Tynie arises as that leaves his lips, yearning to be held while on her feet. "What to do about dinner now.. THAT is the question.." Bobby mentions. "First off, My King has done PLENTY for my relaxation today. We get to snuggling where ever YOU want and I handle the rest.." Tynie plots. "I don't like the idea that my woman has no say in where we snuggle.." Bobby protests. Tynie adds "Let this be another way for me to prove that I will follow you anywhere.." "Oh! I thought you were saying I was to take complete control… over everything.." Bobby realizes. "I would have too, hearing how that was worded. It's all good.." Tynie corrects as they at last leave their room.

Communally plopping onto the couch from the second they get in the living room, Bobby is taken into Tynie's arms. Nuzzling her bust, the fantasies from what they'd just gotten through with flood Bobby's mind, causing him to giggle and smile broadly. Tynie petting his broad shoulders and back, joins in the smiling and giggles, the exact same things flowing through her head. "That's going to invade my dreams!" Tynie cheers. "Same with mine!" Bobby follows elatedly. Tynie then snares an arm away to grab the tablet and order them dinner. "What are ya thinking babe, Keith's or something new?" She asks. "Surprise me." Bobby teases.

Discovering the tablet has a web browser, Tynie searches for new romantic restaurants that deliver, finding out Lya'z just started that. "Ohhh Nice!" Tynie purrs as her order is made via Lya'z website. Bobby heard that last utterance, curious as to what Tynie pulled off, saying nothing. "It'll be here in about an hour.." Tynie informs. Her spine pops from behind her head to her hips, causing Tynie to howl "Ohhh.." "That feel good baby?" Bobby wonders, as she lines her lips with his ear. "Not compared to earlier.. in bed.." Bobby hears, replying in a blush.

Tynie's arms soon holding Bobby for dear life as the tablet gets laid down, she whispers "I love you.." "Something wrong baby.. you're holding me like you need to cry.." Bobby frets. "No, I'm fine. Really, I just wanted that hot physique closer to me.." Tynie relays.

Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees she's not telling everything. "Tell me.. please.." Bobby begs. "I'm happy with everything we share. Thing is, I cannot believe there are enough assholes out there to ruin my man's gifts to me. That and even with the new ideas for handling my clients and everyone else, a big part of me feels like I'm failing everyone." Tynie releases.

"You're not failing anyone. Hell, Steve does all his other clients like that, in fact the new idea for handling your clients was actually HIS. In terms of everyone else, they agreed that you work very hard for us and more than have this new means of taking care of them coming. Sasha'd actually be rather upset if she heard you worked yourself ragged for her, she won't even let TreMarkis do that.. remember?" Bobby absolves.

Nuzzling the top of his shoulder, Tynie relates "Ya did it.. again. Thank you.." "Anytime babe.. please trust us on these new systems. I've been worried about you for a few days now with how intense you leap if someone contacts us, much less how hard relaxing has been for you." Bobby confesses.

"Baby, this time to talk has been needed. Thank you for worrying, but please know I am fine now. I will trust these new systems because my Hottie brought them to me." Tynie approves as they hold each other closely, her then pining "Baby.. I am honored you had concerns over me, but I feel like frozen shit that those hit your heart.. especially after last Monday…"

"Don't feel that way, I worried because I love you. My heart was fine through that, believe me. I've been great in that regard now that I know my baby wants me around and not just what I can give in the here and now." Bobby soothes.

"Lover, I hope the others don't get pissed when I say this, but we need time away from here.. just us.. undisturbed." Tynie admits. "Wednesday will be here before ya know it. I already contacted Oliver and he is alright with waiting, in fact he's not due back in town for another two weeks. Oh and Steve has to leave town tomorrow with Treena to help Oliver with estate issues. Like I said, the baby shower's been held off until we get back too." Bobby lists off. "Dear Lord, Bobby.. you've worked that sexy ass off for me!" Tynie chirps, half-ashamed.

"Ah ah Ah.. my Queen is NOT to be ashamed, even remotely. I did that all as your head of security and Protector. You needed the backup, even though that wasn't said." Bobby admonishes gingerly. Tynie nods, proudly with a hint of weakness to her reply.

Lya knocks on their door, Bobby violating the hold to answer it. "Enjoy guys, you know the deal.." Lya infers handing their dinner to Bobby. Tynie was crouched on the couch just as Bobby left her, Lya asking softly "She alright?" Bobby whispers "That's Confidential.. sorry.." Realizing Tynie is a lawyer, Lya nods as she goes to leave the property. Bobby locks up behind her, carrying their food to the coffee table and his wife. Stretching out fully, Tynie's legs are picked up by Bobby from his moment one of being on the couch. Their meal laid across the coffee table, Bobby sees Tynie start to double over, him pleading "Baby eat.. please!" Nodding with a little strength, Tynie uses a bulk of those remaining powers to rip open the take-out boxes and start scarfing like tomorrow wasn't coming.

Bobby goes straight for one of Tynie's kits, loading the epi-shooter with insulin and checking her levels simultaneously. Getting a readout that was basically a red flag, Bobby shoots the insulin into Tynie, praying he made it in time. Finishing the scarf-fest almost as quickly as it started, Tynie leans back muttering "Feast my Love.. please.."

Scared and wanting to grant her wish at the same time, Bobby starts eating while keeping both eyes on his wife. Rubbing her eyes a few minutes later, Tynie leans into Bobby, saying softly "Love you.. my Savior.." "Love you too, my Angel.." Bobby returns, still freaking out in the back of his mind. Hearing the tension in Bobby's heartbeat clean through his shoulders, Tynie relays "I'll be fine.. I am leaning on the most Badass Protective Man to exist!" The resumed perkiness in her tones caught by Bobby, a silent message is sent to his heart for that beat to calm down. A few more minutes pass and Tynie hears Bobby's heartbeat mellow out.

Seeing that Bobby did everything with her new kit, Tynie swears "We are replacing the other one, I kept getting perfect readouts. For a few days that's a good thing but as a constant is now starting to sound really screwy." "Good plan.. we do that later though, tonight you and I relax." Bobby replies, and upon hearing that silently elects to rid of Tynie's old kit the first shot he gets. "Did my King say we go on vacation Wednesday, and that Steve leaves town tomorrow with Treena to help Oliver?" Tynie wonders.

"Yep, pulled that all off testing your tablet. The others already have Sasha covered while we're gone too! We host the baby shower the Saturday after returning from vacation, like I said earlier." Bobby reminds "You are so AWESOME!" Tynie chimes as Bobby is then bear hugged.

Basking in that beyond the fullest, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie with matching closeness. Their dinner brought in throw away containers, a mutual decision to clean up is made by a shared glance into one another's eyes. The embrace dissolved soon after, Tynie and Bobby make good on that.

The sole reasons for their return to the couch are so that Bobby can shut down and stash the tablet inside Tynie's end table drawer and score up her new diabetic kit.

An arm-in-arm trek to their room made as those things were handled, Bobby holds Tynie rather tightly against him. "Baby's still scared.." Tynie mutters. "More like trying to continue protecting you.." Bobby alters, Tynie's hunch disproven in his voice. "Will my very sexy detective compare the kits across the board before we get the old one the hell out of this house?" Tynie wonders. "Planned on that, baby." Bobby releases, smiling broadly.

"Great, something tells me the kit I used to use wasn't up to par. I say that because have you EVER heard of a diabetic having a SLEW of great-range days sugar level wise?" Tynie poses.

Shaking his head, Bobby realizes "No. That does sound fishy, and the fact this new kit sped up my baby's bouncing back from the crash only backs your suspicions." Tynie giggles happily in the realization that she was soon to get front-row seats to a scope of Bobby's detective skills alongside his protective ones. "Someone's on cloud nine.." Bobby teases. "Hell yeah! I am protected, respected, adored. No.. worshipped, and beyond loved by the HOTTEST Detective and man on this Earth!" Tynie replies. "Now and eternally.." Bobby vows, blushing.

"I'll get another shot to defend you, someday. I know that and when it hits, you will be all agloat with how I handle it.. I know you.." Tynie plots. Bobby giggles at that, already alerted that Tynie was right.

The two then get inside their room, and prior to Bobby whisking Tynie onto the bed she says "I want to show my honor for what you're about to do.." Strutting away like the hardwood floor of that room had a catwalk for an audience of one, Bobby, Tynie's hips switch and sway as she gets to where Bobby intended to gingerly lay her frame down. Biting his hand to conceal a howl as that's in his view, Bobby shows his reply to her honor move.

"Ah ah ah.. no masking your replies to my moves now.." Tynie chides. Removing the once-bitten hand, Bobby howls like a wolf at a full moon, providing the prior masked answer. Blushing as her locks first flow against her face, Tynie tucks some behind each ear before muttering "Thanks."

Unspokenly instructed to lay back totally by a glance given her from Bobby, Tynie stretches across her side of the bed. Sliding to the center, Tynie in essence has front row seats to the investigation of sorts to happen before her. Both kits dumped at her feet, Bobby says nothing as Tynie offers an arm to test the level-examining devices. One saying she's perfect on range, twice, Bobby sees what she meant by something screwy. The other giving decent ranges after what just happened, the first is slammed into a nearby trashcan.

"Oooohh.. another display of that power.." Tynie purrs as that device basically disintegrates upon impacting the trashcan. Bowing to that briefly, Bobby resumes checking the kits out. The old epi-shooter disassembled, Bobby learns the "Shots" are mostly water. "You got to be fuckin me.." He growls as the insulin shots are compared by deep glances from his eyes. Every last insulin shot from the old kit and it's backups gathered into those masculine hands, Bobby chunks them into the same trashcan. A huge box appears to Tynie's view behind her man as he leaves that can, Bobby muttering "Thank God this new kit came with a LIFETIME supply!" "Damn.. you are GOOD!" Tynie cheers as Bobby cleans up the end of their bed.

"Hold it.. did you just say LIFETIME supply for my diabetic stuff?" Tynie wonders. "Yep.. and as for me being damn good.. these days that's only for you. I honed my skills praying that someday I'd have the honor of using them to protect a sacred woman. I do now and forever, my Hot Mama." Bobby concludes, setting the new kit onto his end table.

Sliding into bed beside her, Tynie whispers "You're just as sacred to me as I am you.. my Hot Papi." One arm around her in mere seconds, Bobby uses the other one to cover them up. The room was lit up so that Bobby could handle Tynie's request with the kits, getting returned to darkness as she snapped her fingers four times.

"Nicely executed.." Bobby praises in her ear as Tynie maneuvers for a kiss spicy enough to end all heat depictions in existence. That was their way to use romances to show gratitude for each one breaking the other's falls emotionally. The two are soon entangled in each other's arms as closely as could allow them to breathe.

Everyone else's week already told to Tynie, their time away pending, she had no worries tugging at her heart. Their heavenly observers already knew what Tynie and Bobby wanted them to do, such being screamed at them from the couple's individual souls as their affection went on for a time.

The peace gel provided them yesterday was nothing compared to this evening's, replying to the inquiries of Bobby and Tynie's souls with a non-verbalized confirmation. Slumber arrives for both as the final affection shared for today ended, their nightly snuggle enhanced by the new peace around them.

Falls of emotional nature broken for one by the other, and vice versa, have tightened their love bond. As for the others who matter, Bobby's sneakdom saw to it those links in their own degrees enhanced. The real depth of that last awareness will strike the hearts of the ones who matter in the time right for each one….


	43. Ch 43

Title: Kinship Proven And Days Away

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Law and Order Characters... Don't own them. Others... Mine

Tynie wakes the next morning before Bobby, with a few curiosities nagging her head. A quick kiss to his lips given, and she slides out of the bed. Soon as her feet hit the floor, Tynie wonders "Ok, how the hell did he pull all this off with me pretty much at his hip? I didn't hear the phones go off much and the tablet was just given to me yesterday."

Laughing, Bobby wakes up and meets his wife at the foot of the bed "Oh, so I couldn't be a romantic little sneak for my wife, huh?" "I NEVER said that, I was just wondering." Tynie trails off getting stopped mid-sentence by a kiss from Bobby. Tynie's knocked back slightly by how powerful Bobby's kiss was, him being a gentleman reaching out to catch and steady her. The next thing Bobby felt was Tynie wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders as the kiss is returned and enhanced might-wise. They don't care how long time went by in this affection, each one feeling a jolt of romantic renewal in it.

Keeping that kiss intact, Bobby manages to get out of bed and keep his wife in the hold she made. The only bad part about how Bobby got out of bed was he accidentally stepped on Tynie's toes… literally. A yip moaned into his mouth let that much be out in the open, getting replied to with a deepening of the tongue-war. Slowly descending apart from the kiss, Tynie double-nips Bobby's bottom lip before smiling. Bobby looks down on her with love, and then realizes his size thirteen feet were atop hers. "Sorry." He giggles.

"Don't be. I like the closeness." Tynie slurs out contently, as she laid her head on Bobby's broad-and-inviting shoulders. "Although, I AM curious about something you didn't catch me muttering: Who's going to be the emergency contact for Sasha and TreMarkis while we're outta town?" Tynie poses.

"Gary and Jesia. Their idea. Now you stop worrying so much and just get ready for romantic time away." Bobby resolves, bear hugging her at the end of that line. "Mmm, time away being romanced by THIS hottie! going to be great!" Tynie chimes on cloud nine. "You mean time away with us romancing each other, my hottie." Bobby corrects matching her tone perfectly. "Sure do." Tynie sighs, realizing after she had a lot to get done this day.

"Got to pack, get my legs waxed, set my practice voicemail, and pray my bod is hot enough for you in a bikini out in potential public." Tynie rails off. Bobby returns softly "Private beach. Packing gets handled later. As for that bod in a bikini, feel THIS…" Tynie is shoved against Bobby's body hard, the next thing she feels are his muscles flexing around her and a raging boner. "Ohhhhhh baby…"Tynie slurs back, all her worries evaporated. "That's right baby, you always drive me WILD!" Bobby tells her in a gentle tone. "As you do me lover…" Tynie replies.

Walking her out of their room from there, Bobby says relating to what they normally leave that room with "We'll get this shit later." Tynie's all-too willing to follow his lead, given the fact she was already enjoying the dance his muscles were doing around her. "Oh, and in terms of getting your legs waxed, we handle that later too." He relays happily as they trek to the kitchen. "Fine with me baby." She answers.

In the kitchen, Bobby sets her at the bar smiling bigger than life. Already knowing he wanted her to relax, Tynie says nothing. Bobby intents "Oh, and before you even think of worrying again, the others already have Sasha covered. We will be undisturbed until getting back from vacation, unless it's absolutely URGENT. Gary and Jesia have already taken over as the emergency contacts. Steve already took your codes for being prepped for suing everything that moves should that need be, even though you didn't personally give them." Tynie wonders "When did you.." "I didn't, they texted my phone which was still set on vibrate as we woke up. Treena said for me not to burn time replying to the text because, now get this… I got to get right on romancing her sister!" Bobby explains with a shit eating grin. "DAMN she's GOOD!" Tynie cheers. *Got to take notes from her I swear!* Tynie thinks to herself, blushing. "I know right!" Bobby agrees, thinking to himself.*Seriously got to learn Treena's style!*

Trying to make them coffee, Bobby fights the machine which causes Tynie to run over and aim for smacking it. "Son-of-a-bitchin thing!" She howls as the machine is about to be battered by her palm twice. Seeing that, Bobby takes her hand away replying "No baby, we just replace it later." Tynie's hand in his, Bobby checks for injuries thinking she'd done that before, finding none.

"In that case, we also go out to eat today, no sense in mussing up the house before we leave now." Tynie plans. "Love it." Bobby agrees as he is then lead back to their room.

"Not only that, us leaving to eat and get everything we normally have on us gives me a shot to change my practice voicemail." Tynie explains as she struts before Bobby on the way across the house. Bobby smiles at that and the view he's getting, a howl of being romanced leaving his lips. Tynie isn't lost on what Bobby just did, turning to him with a smile. "You sir are a romantic, and a bit of a beast." She says as Bobby gathers her up into his arms. "Only for you…" Bobby swears, charioting her from there to the edge of their bed.

Dropping her gently on the mattress, Bobby then goes for her practice phone. Using his post in her practice, the clients who may call are advised that she is on vacation and will not be back for ten days. A message to contact Steve with his information chasing that for legal emergencies, and the new greeting saved, that phone is laid onto Bobby's end table away from the charger port.

"I'm leaving this on the table to drain the battery, once it's dead they will know what's up. Oh, and Steve insisted on that part you heard regarding legal emergencies. He figures you'd do his clients the same way should he be out of town. Yeah, Treena's amazing with information." Bobby explains. "Hell yeah I would! Steve's a SAINT!" Tynie cheers.

Tynie's personal phone goes off just then, with Steve on the other end praying Treena didn't step on Tynie's toes about that arrangement. "Dude, you're now a saint to her." Bobby says upon picking up. "Sweet. Just wanted to show her we will treat you two like REAL family." Steve mentions "You worry almost as much as my wife does. It's all good." Bobby relays. "Hey now! I resemble that! Resenting it would be futile!" Tynie yelps loud enough for Steve to hear, shooting one finger into the air. "Oh hell no! She did NOT just say that!" Steve laughs, getting Bobby to say "Yes she did.." Treena in the background replies "We GOTTA break her of worrying so damned much!" "Tell me about it!" Steve adds, with Bobby premeditating "I'm already on it, later guys!" Tynie's phone is placed on the port for charging, Bobby lying across the bed afterwards.

Lying against him in seconds, Tynie asks "So y'all think I worry too much…huh?" Bobby concerns "Actually, yes. I love that you care for me and us, but honey that extra stress against your heart scares me. I don't want to lose you, especially like that. Please trust your King. Everything's alright. Treena arranged everything on your name so that my Queen could fully kick back, hell she threatened to keep doing that until you stop worrying so frequently!" "Umm baby, that wasn't a threat. It was a vow. I'm starting to learn Treena's techniques!" Tynie translates with her head rested against Bobby's abdomen. Bobby interjects "I believe it." "Oh hell no! The little SHIT! She's getting the others to show their kinship to me like a family, not like mine genetically." Tynie realizes. Petting her nose with one finger three times, Bobby says "You deserve it."

Bobby then reaches for Tynie's diabetic kit to check her sugars, and once that's within range, Tynie takes it from him. "My Hot Papi has already done enough for me today." She refutes waiting for readout. Finding out she's decent ranged, the kit is reloaded and set back into Bobby's hand to be put back. "Baby, you are going to work yourself ragged if I cannot help you, don't do that. Please." Bobby pleads. "I didn't say you couldn't do ANYTHING. I will need those big strong muscles to help me with the packing and luggage, as well as some other activities, more intimate ones. Just trying to give you relaxation time before that is all." Tynie answers, hitting on Bobby in her tones.

"You know I will, and as for the intimate activities: yeahh baby." He relays as they get up from the bed, leaving how the packing will be done as a total mystery for the present time.

Two of their three phones picked up and her kit with that, loading it all into her purse, Bobby shows that he will find ways to help her even before what she cited gets involved. Sliding the purse to her, Tynie slips it to her left arm as Bobby's reached out for. He takes her hand, pulling the love of his life closer as they again leave their room.

"Just think baby, after we go out for breakfast and coffees, and a little shopping, you get to pet on freshly waxed legs." Tynie whispers into his ear. "Oh yeaaahhhh.." Bobby purrs with his eyes closed envisioning it. Making it out to the front door, Bobby swings Tynie around to where their noses meet, going in for a kiss wilder than any others.

Tynie's soaring throughout this affection, doing her best to show Bobby just what his tongue was doing to her heart in reply. Bobby then dips his wife as if they were dancing with Tynie clinging to his shoulders for stability, given the fact her knees were jello from the affection. Bringing them back to fully standing, Bobby reaches through Tynie's hair before slowly separating from the kiss, becoming aware of a change to the locks he didn't see before. "Gorgeous." He whispers at her. Blushing, Tynie returns with a gaze of love to him "Fine as hell."

Reaching behind them, Bobby pulls his wife's personal SUV keys from the rack. Tynie takes an arm away from Bobby to open the door for them. Typically there are three vehicles in the driveway, but Tynie only sees one, and somehow before panicking realizes Steve and Treena are snots with sneaky streaks she simply NEEDED to learn. Bobby notices the epiphany across his wife's face, being sold out in the glow to her cheeks, saying only "You aren't alone in that." Another thing hitting Tynie was that she and Bobby had a garage that could fit EVERY car in their family, so she merely did the math with a Cheshire cat grin across her lips.

One arm around Tynie, the other locking up, Bobby is scoped over very slowly by her.

A romanced howl leaving Tynie's voice, Bobby then hears "MM! MM! MM!" He stares at her with love, replying with a return of her behaviors. The two head for Tynie's personal SUV hip-to-hip, not another word said as smiles and giggles leave their lips.

Bobby had just enough time to use the arm not holding the woman of his dreams to remotely unlock her SUV before she was whisked in. Strutting just as she liked, Bobby distracted Tynie from stretching across the center console to open his door. "Work it Sexy!" She howls as her man gets to the driver's side door. Hopping in as his door closed, hers already shut, and Bobby blushes as his build settles into the seat.

"What? I can't hit on the hottie I am married to?" Tynie ponders. "I NEVER said that, just didn't expect to hear it loud enough to make the windows shake on this car is all." Bobby admits. "You're the one who told me to relax, and as for making the windows shake, didn't mean for that." Tynie returns as they drive off.

Bobby looks at his wife from the corner of his eye, with a premeditating smile on his face. Leaned back against the seat with her purse dropped to the floor, Tynie sighs elatedly without words. They are taken to a coffee shop that Tynie didn't know existed, as the SUV's parked Bobby giggles again. "What's so funny?" Tynie asks. "Oh nothing, that I can tell you anyway." He eludes as Tynie scores up her purse and they mutually hop out. The doors to her SUV slam behind them as Tynie gathers Bobby against her hip in a rush.

Wondering why she did that, a six-pack of hookers appears in Bobby's view. The walk to that shop's entrance is slow as Tynie glares at everything suspected or resembling a female. One of the hookers walks up to Bobby, asking "Want to ditch the bimbo and have a date?" Tynie flies across her man, breaking the hold and is all up in that hooker's face within seconds, loudly demanding "Look you CRACKWHORE! This is MY man! I Know that Prostitution is a FELONY! I HOPE the cop that has his window rolled down HEARS ME! You have EXACTLY HALF A SECOND To pray that you get ARRESTED and taken away from MY man BEFORE I LAND YO ASS IN THE GODDAMNED ICU!OH AND I WILL GET OFF OF ALL THE CHARGES BEFORE YA GO THERE!"

Tynie's hope is granted in seconds, as the cop heard her and took care of the arrest. His squad car was secured by a female partner who eyed Tynie over praying that the identity she saw was a mistaken one. That prayer will go unanswered, as the female cop discovers moments later.

Tynie looks the other hookers in the face howling angrily "Yeah that IS Bobby Goren MCS Detective, Retired on my hip: WHAT THE HOLY SAMFUCK IS IT TO YOU?!" The cop's partner hears that, demanding backup as Tynie hears "GET BACKUP HERE NOW! You do NOT know who these hookers JUST stepped to!" Dispatch replies "Who?" "TYNIE GOREN! You know the one who's beer buds with the Retired Chief of D's and the Bar Association head for New York, as well as the wife of a retired MCS Detective? YEAH HER!" The next thing the hookers and everyone else who showed up knew, a trouge of cops came out of the woodwork and every prostitute was taken in. Bobby took his wife into a tight hug, saying softly "It's all over now baby can relax. I'm alright those hookers got theirs." Nodding, Tynie calls the cop who started the arrests over with the wave of her hand. "One correction honey.. The Retired Chief of D's is soon to be my brother in-law." The cop learns replying "Didn't know that, now I do. Have a good one, Tynie. Bobby, congrats." Answering for her, Bobby mouths "Thanks."

"Oh SHIT! Did she just say the Chief of D's is about to be her FAMILY?!" The cop realizes, with his backup chiming in as one "That's what I heard." Tynie bursts out laughing at that, as she and Bobby make their way inside the shop at last.

One of the backup cops walks in behind her wondering "Tynie. We never got those pics and autographs." "DUDE! She's on VACATION! You'll get that LATER!" Bobby howls as the original cop pulls his rookie backup away from the two and outside. "Actually he just VOIDED the arrangement by harassing me over it. How fast can he get that word?" Tynie poses. The original arresting cop's Wife, AnaRose welcomes "I run this shop.. I heard ya. Let me text my husband. I'm AnaRose, the cop you flagged over is my husband. You guys's tab has already been paid by some dude named Bruno." "That's my brother, and thanks AnaRose. Whatever my man wants, two of em." Tynie vouches as the counter's hopped and AnaRose is hugged. "Lemme guess, no handshakes with her." AnaRose implies to Bobby as the text she mentioned goes through. "Nope. Oh and two English Toffee Cappuccinos with Cherry Danishes." Bobby orders.

AnaRose nods as Tynie hops back from the counter, making good on the order. "By the way, the look on that cops face when you spoke the truth about Charlie and our family PRICELESS!" Bobby whispers. "I don't lie to cops." Tynie replies. AnaRose looks at the two shocked, blurting "Says in this text the Retired Chief of D's is about to be your brother in-law." Tynie nods, answering "His fiancée is my sister." AnaRose yells at her staff "WHENEVER THESE TWO COME IN..IT'S ON THE HOUSE.. ANYONE WHO CHARGES THEM EVER GETS FIRED!" The staff reply "GOT IT!"

Charlie appears to the couple, advising "AnaRose, they spoke the truth. Nessa is my fiancée and her sister. She's in a spa day right now." One of the staffers yells at the others "Anyone proving a family link to Tynie when they come in does NOT get charged!" The other staffers nod as Tynie objects "Like hell! You are making Some money off of us. I will set that up now." Calling Eddie, she orders that the "Badge Coffee Shop" get a sum of money under the federal reporting limits wired to their accounts immediately.

Eddie complies and AnaRose gets a phone call. Discovering it's best to NOT dispute Tynie, AnaRose accepts the money wire, hanging up before muttering at Tynie "You little shit!" Charlie laughs "You have NO idea!" Smacking his arm briefly, Tynie yips "Charlie! You embarrassed me!" Bobby laughs at that as his order is before Tynie. AnaRose asks "By the way, Tynie.. just HOW big is your family?" "Oh big enough for what you just accepted to cover it for life!" Tynie evades smiling.

Stunned, AnaRose says nothing as Bobby and Tynie take their order to a booth. "It's best to not argue with her. You will ALWAYS lose those. Made that mistake myself." Charlie warns pointing to Tynie as his coffee is presented by a staffer. "Got it." AnaRose promises smiling. The staffer says to his co-workers "OK. Eighty-six what I said about Tynie proving family links, that's already been covered. I just got wind that the Retired Chief of D's is going to give our boss his number so that if ANYONE claims a family link to Tynie it can be cross-referenced!" Charlie beams "I like the way dude thinks!"

AnaRose gets Charlie's private cellphone number, writing down what her staffer said to do with it before tapping him on the shoulder. "Congrats you just made manager!" The staffer learns, smiling and hugging his boss. Charlie shakes the guys' hand, learning his name was Tarion. "Thanks, sir." Tarion says, getting corrected "Name's Charlie, Tarion. You'd make one hell of a Chief of D's. That plan was amazing!" Tarion eludes "I may look into that."

"If ya do, get my number off of AnaRose." Charlie returns as Tarion nods. Charlie leaving afterwards, AnaRose smiles big with a calmed sigh across her voice. Tynie had heard it all, looking over at AnaRose who mouths "Come here."

Tynie heads over to the counter and learns "That gift just saved this place. I was getting behind on my payments to the bank. When it clears I'm paid in full. THANK YOU!" Tynie hugs AnaRose again whispering "Ask Charlie. That's how I roll. Tell your new manager I said congrats. Everything was great!" Bobby shows up with their cappuccinos in his hands as Tarion takes them to be put inside a carrier, returning them to Bobby in a moment after. Tynie breaking that hold, hops over to be nearest Bobby when AnaRose does as instructed.

Bobby walks with his wife air tightly close to him, whispering "Ya did it again, my big hearted hot mama." "I don't lie to cops, and I try to help those who my heart says have earned it, my Gorgeousness." Tynie mutters back, blushing. Escorting her to the SUV, Bobby unlocks her door as Tynie slides in. That side closed, he races to the driver's seat, sensing something was about to go down. Flying inside the SUV, his door closes mere seconds before they drive off. "Got to keep my baby safe." He mumbles, flooring the gas pedal. Tynie saw a few guys who were more armed than half the NRA appear outside their SUV, grabbing her phone to call it in to the police as Bobby blazed the SUV away.

Apparently the pimps to those hookers were at war with each other, and about to gun it out when the cops flooded that area, again. "I saw baby you protected me. Please relax now we're safe. You can release the gas pedal some my love." Tynie pleads gently as Bobby's foot had yet to leave the gas pedal.

Obeying, he took three deep breaths as Tynie's phone went off. "Mrs. Goren. This is Det. Roger Haim with Vice, I understand you called in a gang fight." Detective Haim introduces. "Yes, Det. Haim. I wasn't sure if it was gangs or pimps so I went with the first one. Sorry if that's filing a false report." Tynie returns. "It's not, those pimps are gang members, rival gangs. You did right. I am calling to say you are NOT to appear in court, for your safety. Oh, and to thank you for calling it in, not a lot of folks would do that." Det. Haim relates. "Detective, If I dropped the name Bobby Goren: would you know who I meant? He's why I did that, he's my husband and my call was out of respect for the Force as he was a part of it for so long." Tynie attributes, getting in reply "Congrats! Bobby's one hell of a man, and was a kickass Detective!" "Det. Haim, tell ya what. When this case is over, call me. You two need to catch up over beers at MY place!" Tynie offers. "You got it!" Det. Haim chimes before they hang up.

Tynie's phone is then chucked back into her purse, as a chuckle leaves her voice for a brief time.

"Honey, did you know there's a detective who idolizes you?" Tynie asks. "Yep, Roger Haim, out of Vice. We graduated the Academy a year apart. Everyone could tell by how he defended my name from the gossip hounds at the station. He damn near lost his career many times over that, only being saved by the fact he told the Commission something that sounds like you." Bobby reminisces. "Really?" Tynie poses "Yep, he straight up told the commission that he took the brotherhood of blue code to its most literal sense and that he felt since I had seniority that the gossip hounds should respect me. That and he confessed to admiring my techniques as a Detective. The only thing he was worried about was my being pissed over it all." Tynie learns all that before relaying "So THAT'S why he called you something I already know: one hell of a man." Bobby nods as they make it to a store for the few items they needed before vacation.

Both exit the SUV together, Tynie arranging the cappuccinos on the center console, only to have Bobby rid of them. Instead of protesting, Tynie looks her man over with a new awe to her eyes, as Bobby is now a legend in positive lights to someone other than her. "I'm married to a legend.. wow." She whispers as he makes it to her hip. "Now you know how I felt when your legends were brought to my attention." Bobby whispers back, walking her into the store, the SUV already remotely locked.

Her purse on his hand, Tynie slides her arm under those masterful fingers to reclaim that to her shoulder. "Baby don't even think about it. I know what just crossed that brilliant mind." Bobby warns lovingly as a less-than-happy expression hit Tynie's face. Sighing happily, Tynie does as he wished in terms of tossing those regards into a mental rubbish can.

The two make it inside the shop, Tynie planning under her breath "Meet back here in twenty minutes. I got to get something for my man." Bobby kisses her wildly for a few minutes before answering "As do I for you." Giggling like a schoolgirl, Tynie goes for the leg wax, praying they had one she'd not break out after using. A girl who works in that department sees Tynie, who asks "Leg wax, your best hypo-allergenic. Preferably not scented. I can find it where?"

Rolling one arm behind her, the staffer provides what Tynie sought.

Going to pay for it, the girl advises "I heard what you did for my mom, AnaRose. Got texted on my break. This is on me." Tynie's jaw hits the floor, as she stammers "AnaRose is your mama?" The girl nods, continuing "My name's Anjil." Hugging Anjil, Tynie grabs the bag her wax was in and smiles.

That separated from, Tynie walks away in a tad of a rush, praying Bobby wasn't waiting long. The irony of that flight across the store was Bobby'd just done the same thing, his item also bagged and draped to an arm. Laughing as they literally bumped into one another, Tynie relays "Not to brag, but I'm a legend to someone else now. AnaRose's kid, Anjil." "I know.. I met her son Dariq, so make that two people." Bobby alters.

They leave the shop undisturbed, arm-in-arm as Tynie tries to plot loading the SUV in silence. "That's not my baby's job anymore. Besides I got to keep these up." Bobby whispers tightening his hold on Tynie. "Ooooh, as you wish lovie." Tynie slurs out. Arriving at the trunk of her SUV, Bobby unlocks it as both bags are laid inside. Reaching up to go for closing that hatch, Tynie is stopped once more by a lost pup look on Bobby's face. Relenting, she straightens up her hair as he secures that end of the vehicle.

Walking up to her, Bobby worries "That's what I mean, you're trying to do too much. I love the fact we are equals, but honey there are some things I want to do for you. I have my motives, and last I knew you enjoyed them around you." "Ohh I do. I just don't like the idea of my man running ragged for me." Tynie amends. Sliding around to open her door, Bobby mouths smiling "I won't do that." Hopping inside, Tynie replies in kind "Nor will I." Her door closed, Bobby walks back to the driver's side lighter than air.

"I'm glad I am the ONLY woman to do that to him!" Tynie squeals as Bobby hops in. His door closed after that, Bobby says back "You will always be that babe." Driving away, Bobby is giggling again and Tynie figures it's because of the fact they get undeterred time together. That notion gets shot out of the water when Bobby taunts "Just wait til we get home. "

Tynie looks at her man trying to catch any amorous expression to his face, and figure out why he said that at the same time. Tynie's purse on the center console, Bobby opens it to answer his phone which had just started going off.

"So THAT'S how he rigged everything." Tynie realizes to herself. Treena asking how long they had before those two got home in a text, Bobby replying that the SUV is about to be parked, that phone gets chucked back into Tynie's purse.

Tynie zips that shut, grabbing it before hopping out to escort Bobby to the house as her vehicle is shut off. Bobby getting whisked like royalty from the SUV takes his wife to the trunk for their items, leaving that hatch open after he has it all. "Honey…" Tynie worries, getting shut up by a kiss. Their eyes closed throughout this affection, Treena and Steve sneakily load the luggage into that trunk. Steve shuts that hatch as quietly as he could before those two vanish from the property for the present time.

The kiss slowly ended, Tynie walks Bobby into the house. Their front door unlocked already, Tynie starts to worry a bit. Bobby closes the gap intenting "My Queen await me on the couch please." Nodding gleefully, Tynie darts for that furniture as Bobby locks up the house. Her purse gone from the shoulder she'd had it slung to, Tynie gasps for a second. The new coffee machine set up, Bobby takes her item to their room before joining Tynie on the couch. He had her purse on him that whole time, texting Steve to thank them for what they did behind Tynie's back. Learning it wasn't a problem and there was more to come, her phone is set back to charge and the tablet scored up as Bobby heads back to his wife. Reaching out for him the second Bobby was in her range, Tynie smiles as he is at last pulled into her lap. "So today's been an exercise in the sneakdom of my relatives. Huh?" Tynie wonders. "YEP!" Bobby replies. Her tablet in his lap, Tynie goes to repay that favor, in her own way. "Love you guys; and you take great notes!" She fires off in a mass-text from her personal phone through the tablet app for that.

Getting told repeatedly to sit back and let Bobby romance her while not worrying so much because they love her, Tynie sets the tablet aside. "So what'd they say dear?" Bobby asks. "Apparently I worry too much, even by their standards…Which I did NOT know were so strict on that! They love me and actually felt bad that I took time away from being romanced." Tynie admits. A fist pump given the sky by Bobby, Tynie giggles as that was evidently the point he was trying to make.

"I must say, their sneakdom. and yours, very impressive" Tynie beams as she leans in to kiss Bobby one more time. Her purse flung to the end of the couch they weren't on, Bobby had it set up for their phones to vibrate if they were to go off, which did the same with the tablet by default. The tablet slid off Bobby's lap and landed parallel with her purse, which made room for the ensuing make out session. The only things heard are moans and grunts of love and desire from each one, as they roam hands all over both their bodies. Breaking from the kisses some time after, Tynie offers "We can either make love before I wax my legs.. or after.." Bobby sighs "Mmm, after…"

Getting off his wife's lap, the purse is scored by Bobby and the tablet put away. Tynie hops off the couch and slaps Bobby's ass before he picks her up off the floor. Bobby sees her get the purse back from him by draping her right arm across to his left shoulder for a moment then re-set herself into clinging against his shoulders. The bulk of their house cleared in a dashing travel, Bobby lets Tynie down on her feet inside their room, her purse gently dropped to the floor. The wax hanging from its bag on the shower door, Tynie struts away to get that started. Tailing her, Bobby purrs "Hot mama…"

Tearing the box open, Tynie sets the entire waxing kit onto the shower room counter. Her jeans taken off, Tynie lines her left heel against the opposite countertop. Being the gentleman he always is, Bobby takes his top off before balancing that heel in his hands. "You tease." Tynie jokes. "I could say the same thing about you." Bobby giggles back. The wax needing warmed up, Tynie uncovers it came in a heating unit that only needed plugged in. "If I would've known that." Bobby worries. "Now hottie, you have done plenty today for me and had even more arranged. It's alright." Tynie counters happily.

He smiles broadly at that, she was right, again. Ten minutes later, the wax was ready, but Tynie worried anyways. Slathering the wax onto her left calf muscle, Tynie prayed that she'd not be too big a wuss when it came time to peel that off. An idea hits her, and Tynie is actually anxious to rid of that wax to show Bobby what it was. Time flew by and she was soon yanking away the wax, instead of yelling in pain, Tynie moaned like Bobby was making moves on her.

That calf cleared, she waxes from that knee up, paying extra attention to the bikini area. Bobby was enamored by the groans he heard as this happened, getting hornier by the second. *I'll make you moan better than that.. later..* He thinks to himself.

Hopping onto the opposite counter from the wax, Tynie maneuvered herself to where the newly covered area wasn't in midair. Watchfully keeping eyes on her, Bobby's mouth watered, and with one of his hands the proof of that was rid of.

The process continued until she was totally cleared of hairs from the bikini area down to her feet, the wax kit heating unit getting shut off and unplugged after. The used wax being disposable, gets thrown out as Tynie does her best to pull all that off as tauntingly as she could. Lining herself up with Bobby later, he wraps his arms around her whispering in unabashed erotic yearning "Bed. NOW! I GOTTA make my wife MOAN!" Racing from that room Tynie's top is flung from her as Bobby does the same with his jeans. Tynie then lays across the bed, invitingly. Bobby sees that, taking the invitation with full force as his hand goes under her ass. Spreading her legs wider with one knee, Bobby shows Tynie just what she did to him all day as the erection that had been building up in intensity is rammed inside her. "OH DAMN!" Tynie moans as Bobby goes on with the ravaging. Proving what she didn't know he'd thought right, her moans this time were unlike any others, louder and more broadcasting of approval to Bobby's prowess. Tynie not having time to vice-grip herself around him Bobby takes her knees by the hand and fixes that mid-thrust.

Being atop her, Bobby then toys with her bust, kneading her nipples to a new hardness with his teeth. The left one first, the right gets similar treatment by his hands before a switch-off is made. His back is then clawed and pawed by Tynie who simply didn't want Bobby to stop. They lock eyes, and Bobby knows his wife is damn near a climax. "Come all over me hottie. I want to feel it." Bobby howls. Moaning louder and wilder than ever already, Tynie adds in a bellowing of his name stretched over nineteen syllables as her first of several orgasms slams through. His lips line up with her ear as Bobby groans "Baby's so tight.. unnnhh.. love it.." Tynie answers in his ear after taking time away from the moans "Baby's so enormous…unnnhh…Adore it…"

A kiss shared briefly, Bobby has a new smile on his face, one that tells Tynie in terms of his lovemaking skill that she's not seen anything yet.

Pounding her core with a new ferocity, Bobby drives himself deeper and deeper inside with every thrust. Tynie moans "Yeah baby! Take me like a beast! I'm YOURS! Fuck me!" As to use actions in place of saying "Yes dear" Bobby does exactly what she moaned, hell-bent on pleasing her. Groans of a caveman getting it on leave Bobby's lips, only to get returned in a gender-reversed aspect from Tynie's.

No warning given, Bobby feels Tynie climax several more times, as her hands cling to his shoulders during each. His name yelled on repeat from Tynie, Bobby kept fucking on, knowing just how much it takes to fully satisfy his wife. He worked Tynie over for a good while, getting clawed and pawed a lot as his shoulders were her grip spot during every upheaval from intimate edges.

Slamming inside her like a madman once again, Bobby grunts "I'm close baby…you ready?" "Ohhh hell yeah flood me baby!" Tynie wails. A few more rams of his erection in and out of Tynie, she gets her wish as Bobby lands over her. This time, his orgasm having brutal force, causes Bobby to moan with his lung's top. "Ohhh Tynie!" Feeling the flood of his lovejuice inside her, Tynie climaxes one last time, a hardcore one at that, making her moan out at the top of her lungs "Ohhh Bobby!" They collapse together, both sated for now and content as the ride-out from this sex session begins.

"I got to check my man's back.. I was clawing a lot.. don't want my King hurt.." Tynie worries after a while. Bobby gets up to allow her that, turning for it to be handled as Tynie sees her marks against his back weren't all that bad. Petting them to make sure, Tynie concerns "I meant no harm. It's just that I had to hold on. My man was an ANIMAL. I LOVED IT!"

Bobby spins around with a smile saying as he sits by her hip, returning "Those are my turf marks, my woman marked like a beast. I LOVE that!"

"I know one thing my man is a PHENOM in bed!" Tynie boasts. "Thank you baby same with you." Bobby answers as at last Tynie's legs are petted. "Ooooohh baby smooth.." Bobby commends as his fingers traipse that part of Tynie. Blushing, Tynie goes for his chiseled cheek with her right hand saying gently "Ooohh. So fine."

They kiss again briefly, a deepness to the passions underlying the quickness. "Now I got to pack." Tynie worries. "Umm no ya don't. I had that rigged." Bobby sates. Leaping into him, Tynie squeals "You are amazing!" Knocked back by that move, Bobby wraps his arms around her protectively as they fall against the bed. Giggling as Bobby then starts tickling her, Tynie teases "Oh yeah. Well two can sip beers at that bar my love."

Laughing as the new analogy throws Bobby off a bit, Tynie tickles every part of him she can reach. They both are in the throes of chuckling when Tynie smells something coming from the kitchen. "You didn't." She worries. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Bobby evades. Getting off his lap, Tynie goes to dress with Bobby following suit after a short delay. He'd also gone to the safe to gather up everything they'll need the next day, locking it in his end table drawer before changing clothes. The items Bobby grabbed up will be rediscovered by Tynie another time, in a different place.

Waiting for him at the entryway to their room, Tynie prays no one heard them making love. Bobby grabs Tynie by the hip, wrapping her against him with one arm. The two walk out of their room without the phones, and for once that does not bother Tynie in the least. Bobby then dips Tynie onto the couch, holding up one finger with a sneaky grin across his lips. Taking over his spot, Tynie melts in wait for his return.

Treena had made a copy of Steve's key, telling Bobby quietly as he meets her in the kitchen "I did that in case there's an emergency and my man's in court, please don't kill me." Treena informs. "Kill you? Hell right about now Tynie damn near wants to kiss you!" Bobby relates. Treena nods mentioning "You two enjoy this vacation, Lord knows Tynie's needed it!" "Whoever said that, NO SHIT Sherlock. Don't even try to keep digging either Watson!" Tynie yells. "Oh hell no!" Treena laughs. "She's been able to do that all day.." Bobby recalls.

"By the way honey, Steve had a court date come up before he and Treena head to help Oliver. She's here being a stinker and insisting that neither you nor I do much today!" Bobby informs a little louder. "Ok Cool! "Tynie hollers. Treena leans, in asking "How'd ya know?" "You told me, just not too directly." Bobby replies. "Sista you are RIGHT! He IS one hell of a Detective!" Treena boasts. "YEP!" Tynie yelps headed for the other two.

Bobby looked hurt when she made it to the kitchen, before Tynie snared him into a hug inquiring "I wanted to hold the hottie who made all this my reality. That a problem?" "Dude your answer best be some form of no. I don't want my sister hurt." Treena admonishes. Bobby picks Tynie up and spins her, saying "Not only is my answer to that question a boasted HELL NO. You are how my life has a better reality Tynie. I LOVE YOU!" Tynie squeals "I love you, too. Tarzie put me down!" He does, muttering "As you wish.. Janie.." Treena saw that, and Tynie swears "Sista, relax. Bobby'd never hurt me like that. I love the fact you watched my ass, but trust me." Treena nods concurring "Got it. Oh and Steve had me make a copy of his key, for emergencies." "Good man." Tynie commends.

Treena and Tynie slap five before Treena leaves, her new key used to lock up. "How to make my Tarzie relax to the fullest. That is the question." Tynie wonders once they're alone. Clearing his throat, Bobby amends "You mean how do WE make Each other relax to the fullest." Giggling with a nod, Tynie gives his answer. "First off, you GOTTA see what Treena gave us!" Bobby brags.

Tynie is curious, and follows Bobby as the short trek to where the coffee machine was to be set is made. Appearing to her was a tray over the sink with a spread looking so fierce that you'd want to slap God while eating it. Their new coffee maker was set up next to her cappuccino machine, with an electric wine bottle opener. "That little SHIT!" Tynie chirps. Bobby adds "Oh yeah, there was this too." A card handed to Tynie says "Kinship Proved, by all of us for you. Real Family Rolls that way. Love ya."

Everyone who matters signed it, getting Tynie to cry happily. Bobby holding her closely, Tynie basks in his masculinity and scent as the tears end themselves. Tynie implores "I don't know about you, but I want to know if Steve taught Treena how to kick ass and take names in a kitchen! "Keeping his arms around her, that trip is made as Bobby uncovers the trays can be used outside of atop the sink. Tapping Tynie's arms, Bobby lets go getting Tynie to instinctually head for the bar. Her tray bestowed first, Tynie shakes her head at Bobby's eyes pleading for her to eat. "You know the deal, I don't eat without you.." Bobby hears as that is soon the case.

Seated side by side, they feast in quiet, at first.

Grunting out in pure enjoyment, Tynie's latest curiosity turns out being an understatement. Bobby breaks from eating to brag "Steve got outdone. I may have too!" Tynie stops cold in her dining, considering the last words out of her dream man's mouth a diss against him. "This is good, I will admit that much. However NO ONE can outdo my King.." Bobby hears as the smile which rocked her face most of the day melts instantly.

Seeing hurt tears start to line her eyes, Bobby stops cold from eating to snuggle Tynie. "I worry and work my ass off for you and the others so nobody thinks they aren't good enough to be near me. Hearing you say that stung rather deeply, Bobby. I love you. Dammit you are TOPS to me, Bobby! Do you not get that?!" Tynie pains as the tears rampage her cheeks.

"Shhh…Shhh. I DO get that baby. Seriously. I know you want us thinking we're good enough to be around you, and we already do. All those worries and extra work are not needed, weren't to begin with. I am so sorry my words stung you, I never want you hurt. Please baby, forgive your King for this idiotic move." Bobby pleads.

"I do. I will always forgive you when idiotic moves are made, I know that's reversed without you saying it. So I don't have to work my ass off for the others as much as I have lately anymore?" Tynie mentions. "Actually they didn't like the fact you started that, said it wasn't right. I agree because to my heart that's far too close to reminding you of how the assholes treated my Queen. I just didn't know how to tell you without breaking my vow about not hurting you on purpose. Treena said the others concurred and asked her to bring the message, as to back me up." Bobby relays.

"Honey, next time you think I am even chancing going back to old ways that used to be my main style due to the assholes as you call them. Please tell me. I'll say that to the others another day. Oh, and that's already reversed for you should such ever be the case." Tynie institutes. "As you wish my love." Bobby vows.

They resume eating and Bobby insists on cleaning up, giving Tynie time to wipe away the tear streaks. Returning to his wife, Bobby wonders "Now to make my woman giggle and smile like earlier… but how?" Jumping to her feet, Tynie starts tickling Bobby saying nothing, aware she will get that in return. "I believe a certain hot mama once said two can drink beers at that bar my love." Bobby restates, tickling Tynie back.

Laughs echoing across the house, Tynie and Bobby continue this until hitting the couch. "Ya know it's going to be GREAT not having to worry about people trying to get ahold of us all day. Ten days of just you and me baby. Imagine it." Bobby plans as they sit down together. "Wow…" Tynie gasps. "Yeah that was Oliver's idea. Apparently Oliver was given Steve's number from Liam, his next door neighbor, that's why Steve and Treena are helping with the estate issues." Bobby continues. "I imagine Steve's doing the estate issues, Treena's doing the cooking!" Tynie jokes. "Oddly enough. I can actually see that!" Bobby agrees.

The fact someone so new to Tynie pulled that off for her strikes like a left cross to her heart's temporal lobe, as this epiphany strikes "Holy hell! I knew Oliver for one night and a few texts.. now I get ten days undisturbed with my Sexy because of him! Liam is a SAINT for giving Oliver Steve's number." "Yep." Bobby chimes taking Tynie into his arms.

"That's right baby, you and me alone for ten days. Private beach house, all the amenities. VIP passes for when we go clubbing, because I know my wife. Oh and we will only be taking my phone for emergencies." Bobby informs as Tynie melts against him. Stunned, Tynie stammers "Private beach house?" "Yep, Steve signed it over to me and Treena had the deed on her, which is one reason she came by. It used to be Steve's but he doesn't use it all that much. I have everything taken care of."

Tynie is floored, looking up at Bobby as the back of her head lines with his shoulders stammering softly "We have a.. private.. beach house.. holy shit!" *Now I GOTTA keep my bod in top shape.* She thinks to herself. A smile conceals the last thought from Bobby, or so Tynie thought. "Please do not dishonor MY Tynie Goren. You are my Everything, My gorgeous-beyond-words Hot Mama, and that bod drives me INSANE with desire. You are the SOLE woman who sends my heart racing and that I love enough to die protecting. ALWAYS." Bobby chimes in. Tynie hears that last one, and cries in a mix of happy shock, keeping silent for a few minutes.

Tynie catches her thought race into Bobby's eyes, him immediately going silent. "Don't you diss the hotness that is MY Bobby Everything. My well-built to-die-for STUD; the ONLY man who can drive me beyond WILD with yearning for wild lovemaking and cause my knees to melt at the same time. ALWAYS." Tynie declares hurtly as that particular epiphany from Bobby's eyes hits her heart full-force. They hug as to momentarily resolve the thoughts of self-slander without further discussion, Tynie wrapping her arms around Bobby's.

"One more thing, I misspoke. It's not ten days, it's technically ten and a half. We will not be bothered again until the day after we get back. Barring an emergency, especially with Sasha that is." Bobby relays. Tynie lifts her head from direct range of Bobby's ear before screaming out giddily. Resuming how she was laid against him, Tynie wonders "Where is this private beach house?" "Hawaii, on the big island." Bobby answers. Biting her lips, Tynie screams again, releasing her lips the moment the screams end. Bobby concernedly checks Tynie's lips, after seeing she bit them rather hard to mask the screams just uttered.

Discovering there was not one mark on them and they were not bleeding, he smiles.

"Oh, Bruno took your private jet Idea for Sasha and modified it. That's how we get to Hawaii and back. He already chartered it, claiming that was everyone's gift to us." Bobby adds. "Dear god.." Tynie cries happily. "There ARE some parts to this ten days away that I am not telling you about.. it's all in the presentation." Bobby premeditates. "Alright then, remember what I said about beers at the bar lover." Tynie reminds with a plotting smile. Laughs ensue after Tynie puts it that way, Bobby crying from all the giggles before Tynie begins the same.

"My God we DO complement each other!" She giggles. "YEP!" Bobby agrees. Doubling over from all the chuckles, Tynie stops then Bobby. "Wonder if Treena knew I planned to take the fact I drive you INSANE with desire to new and unexpected heights when she packed my bags…" Tynie swears. "Honey, you're speaking about your sister, chances are she was aware of that. Oh, I cannot wait!" Bobby vows back. "Nor can I, and lemme knew the same thing with you for me." Tynie assumes. "Bet so." Bobby concludes, leaving the truth a mystery for the time being.

Their day was relaxed like none other, pretty much thanks to the premeditation of Treena enforced by the others who matter. Even Oliver had a hand in that, which still flabbergasted Tynie because he was so young in being a part of her crew. "Baby, you're going to want to muss the hair when I say this. I don't wish to contract Oliver out anymore. I want him to have health care and a trust fund to live on, a decent sized one. He can still drive us on date nights, if he wants, but I do NOT want that mandated. After this, he's earned his stripe with me. Something tells me he wants to retire anyways." Tynie mentions.

"I think that's a great idea! I would NEVER treat those gorgeous locks in the way you spoke. The strongest thing I would do is run my fingers through them lovingly. The ONLY reason I would go against you in terms of your loving heart shining is to protect you." Bobby concurs, prior to wondering "Hon, why'd you think I would commit such things against you?" "Honestly, because I was trying to say you could get me back for being overbearing with the plan change. That's due to the original deal having your name all over it, and my not running this idea past you sooner." Tynie admits.

"First off, I would NEVER be vengeful because your mind changed in a good light. Secondly, I appreciate you wanting to run things by me, but that is not required as a constant. If you have a new way to handle something, simply claim I will back you if we haven't had time to talk about it. Chances are if your gut says alter something, I'll be alright with it. Like I said, only to protect you would I go against your plans. Oh, and one more thing: These fingers shall only stroke that sexy hair in loving moves, not to muss it as you said." Bobby appropriates, holding his hands up to Tynie's view.

Situating herself to reach Bobby's hair, Tynie plans "Let's make good on that last part. Consider the rest a deal, on one catch: everything you said about claims, reverse it." Reaching through her hair with his right hand, Bobby appreciates "The only way I'll have it." Their hands soon entangled in one another's hair, Bobby's gets caught in a knot of Tynie's locks. Trying not to pull too hard, he fights the knot cautiously. "Baby, that's all extensions from my last spa day. If I lose some, I will just get em redone." Tynie informs. Noticing her natural hair dragged the extensions beyond her shoulders, Bobby asks "Why do that when I want to see just how fine my baby's natural hair is?"

"I don't know the first thing about extension removal lover. I'm nervous about that. I've not let my hair get this long naturally since I was in seventh grade." Tynie pines, causing Bobby to call Brynda from his phone with the hand not trapped in Tynie's extensions.

Five minutes later, Bobby smilingly declares "Brynda does, she just got certified for that last week, and she'll handle that in twenty minutes.. HERE!" "I LOVE YOU!" Tynie squeals, anxious to rid of the extensions while praying Bobby really liked her natural hair.

Evidently Brynda was the early type, Bobby learning that as their front door is knocked on. Tynie was about to leap for answering that when Bobby shakes his head and taps her shoulders. "You relax babe." He requests as the approach to the entryway of their house is made.

Letting Brynda in and locking up, Bobby waves her over to Tynie. "Sis, I don't know what was put in the extension adhesive to allow for this with my natural hair. I'm nervous as hell." Tynie worries the moment Brynda is at her feet. "Don't be, and the adhesive actually had a natural hair growth enhancer. Relax, that's hypo allergenic, and I already know Bobby's going to love this. He won't stop giggling!" Brynda infers with her last line selling Bobby out. Getting off the couch, Tynie is taken to the kitchen table to get rid of the extensions by Brynda.

"Lover, can you get me and my sister a drink please?" Tynie asks. "Already on it, for all of us." Bobby promises as three sodas are obtained from the fridge, two lined up by the ladies.

A device that removes extensions revealed, Tynie's natural hair is soon all that traipses her neck. Stepping away from Tynie, Brynda goes for the soda left for her. Brynda hands Tynie her soda advising "I'm not done yet, just on break. Got just ONE more thing to change, the evenness of your hair." "Cool with me sis!" Tynie chirps as her soda's chugged.

Brynda finishes sipping the soda, heading to clean up from the extension removal, tossing the old weave into the trash bag she brought.

"Hold it right there. I got this part." Bobby intrudes, taking that from Brynda. "Oh, I forgot to warn ya. He's a stubborn gentleman." Tynie cites. "Noticed that, now's the PERFECT time." Brynda plots going back to Tynie's hair. A barber's apron donned across Tynie's chest, Brynda soon has Tynie's hair evened out. Taking that apron away, Brynda crumples it to keep the hairs cut off inside.

"Sis, we will clean up from that, you've done enough." Tynie tells her. "She means I will handle that cleanup, as you said Brynda: she's on break!" Bobby says stunning Tynie and announcing his presence in the room. "That works too, but only AFTER you check your wife's hair out!" Brynda commands gently. Tynie slips to her feet, approaching Bobby closer before tossling her hair through her left hand. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby's whistling loud enough to cause every window around them to tremble. Ducking her head slightly to partially conceal a blush, Tynie mutters "Thanks."

Brynda notices "Oh, and this was on the house. AnaRose is my sister in-law." Spinning about, Tynie mouths to Brynda "Thanks." "Oh and Bobby, this apron I used to protect Tynie's outfit from the hairs I cut off is disposable. You are busy romancing Tynie as of right now. I got this. Later you two!" Brynda mandates, letting herself out. Heading to lock up behind Brynda, Tynie wonders "Did she take notes off of Treena?" Bobby agrees "Wouldn't doubt it!"

Not used to her natural hair being that long, Tynie babied some of it behind one ear.

Witnessing that, Bobby gathered her up into a standing snuggle promising "I will never hurt this beautiful hair, or the woman who has it…intentionally. I know this is new to you, but sexy it makes you hotter." Tynie looks him dead in the eyes as this is mentioned "So help me God it's true!" Laying her head so his neck's crook is just above her nose, Tynie giggles in total euphoria. "Baby's amazing." Tynie purrs. "So are you." Bobby replies while carrying Tynie to the couch.

Landing on that furniture under his wife, Bobby lets out "Apparently there's a feature on my phone that forwards calls from one phone to another. Relax, I didn't do that with your practice phone, just your personal. Managed that while Brynda brought out a new hotness to my Sexy.." "Aww. Thanks lovie-bear. Is there ANYTHING you can't do?" Tynie inquires. "Sky surf, rid this life of every type of dickwad, oh and live without you and your love." Bobby vows firmly with a grin. "You sir, are hopelessly in love with me." Tynie decides. "Proudly so." Bobby replies with a smile before asking "Now, my Honey, is there ANYTHING you cannot do?" "Sky surf, eradicate society of asswipes, oh and live without you and your love." Tynie allocutes. "You, missy, are hopelessly in love with me." Bobby restates. "Honoredly so." Tynie retorts, kissing his cheek.

Something hits Bobby out of nowhere, causing him to grab Tynie up in a flash carrying her out of that room. "If the tablet gets busted, I'll replace it. Please trust me and hold on!" Bobby swears. "To those sculpted shoulders, any day. I always trust you." Tynie reminds as Bobby darts her to the Jacuzzi room.

Setting her down Bobby instructs "Stay here, start relaxing in the hot tub. Do NOT open this door until I get back!" "Yes darling. Be careful." Tynie worries as his orders are granted. Noticing the security system panel in that room had an alert to get cops to their house in a matter of seconds, a silent one, Tynie slams that button HARD before heading to the hot tub.

The Jacuzzi room locked, Bobby races to the living room as a gun is scored up. Aiming it from second one of possession, Bobby goes for the front door. Standing back slightly, Bobby sees one of the pimps on the other side, gun drawn. His gun still aimed at the pimp's eyes, Bobby stands ready to blast that motherfucker into the morgue with the flinch of a finger.

The pimp actually tries to fire the gun with the safety on still, which gives the arriving cops just enough time to show up to arrest him. Bobby slowly lowers his firearm as one of the cops gets to the door. Opening it slightly Bobby learns from one of the officers "Yeah, we got a silent alarm to get our asses here. It came from your Jacuzzi room." "That's where I stashed my wife, she musta figured out how to do that with our security system." Bobby explains, suddenly awash with concern for Tynie.

"Go to her then, we got it from here. You two needn't appear. I have your statement, and already know we will get footage. I have the same system for home security you do at my place." The officer orders, with that Bobby locks up.

Inside five minutes, the officer knocks on the front door again. Again leaving that door remotely ajar, Bobby hears "We just got a copy of the footage, dispatch now let me know. Go to your wife man." Nodding, Bobby locks up and clears half the house at a record pace to comply.

Tynie soon hears the ragged breaths of her man, leaping from the Jacuzzi to meet him. "Baby you alright? I was so scared.." Tynie frets. "I'm fine. My baby's a genius with security systems. Thank you." Bobby says between breaths. "Slow down your breathing, relax at a pace baby. Don't rush that, and yes I did discover the silent alarm for the cops. I damn near broke the button getting them here too!" Tynie advises, getting immediate compliance.

"They got him baby, we won't be bugged with a court date either. Thank you for backing me like that." Bobby gratifies as the breaths finally make their way to his lungs. "I will back you with every fiber of my person forever. Now come join me, you need it." Tynie vows, leading him to the hot tub. Dressing down to join her, Tynie hurriedly paws at the area of Bobby's chest where the heartbeat was. He holds her hand there with a shit-eating grin mouthing "I'm fucking golden.." Shooting her head to the skies, Tynie mouths "THANK Y'ALL!" They settle in the hot tub, sitting closely but permissing a gap so they could check one another out.

"I was.. terrified.. have been bawling.. didn't want to lose my honey.." Tynie stammers. "I'm here sweetie, it's all over now.. shhh.. No need for tears like that." Bobby returns as one hand takes away the streaks from her face. "I swear I am NOT moving because of a few dickwad asshats. That's what they're trying to make us do baby, and doing that means they win. I WON'T allow for that!" Tynie rages. "I agree beautiful. Now please, enjoy this." Bobby begs. Taking in the view of her man drenched in hot water surrounded by jets as the bubbles cling to his physique Tynie is enamored by it all.

"Baby like the view?" Bobby wonders after noting his wife hasn't said anything more but is smiling from ear-to-ear. "Baby LOVES the view. You are scrumptious!" Tynie gleams. Blushing, Bobby grabs Tynie up more tightly. "You are delectably hot yourself." Bobby tells her in a gentle voice. Grateful the pills were now to be taken as needed, Bobby didn't fret about missing a dose, only aiming to spend time with his wife.

The gun he scored up clipped to his pants across the room, there wasn't a worry between them, especially since their time undeterred for togetherness had reclaimed the day.

A few more minutes in the Jacuzzi, and Bobby leads them to their clothes with another enormous grin. Each one eyeing over the other as they changed back into their outfits, they take a while in doing that. "Is it just me, or did you feel a peace zap ya too?" Tynie wonders as she approaches her husband.

"No, I felt it as well. Feels great!" Bobby returns as they leave the Jacuzzi room arm-in-arm. Tynie bumps a shut-off switch to the hot tub with her elbow before they are totally out of that area, getting Bobby to chirp "Genius." "Thanks." Tynie chimes back.

Halfway across the house, Tynie was about to inquire about tomorrow's itinerary. Bobby stops her dead in those tracks saying "It's all in the presentation, you needn't worry that brilliant mind anymore." Sighing again, Tynie mutters in elation "Yes dear…" At last setting the gun aside, Tynie gets a pretty good eye-line of Bobby's physique through his top, which sets her engines to revving. Seeing the amorous look in his woman's eyes, Bobby says nothing just shoots it back at Tynie.

"We are going to have one hell of a time enjoying everything outside the bedroom on this vacation. Not saying that's a bad thing, but I DO want to show the world my Hottie." Tynie mentions. A couple of Bobby's lines used on him causes Tynie to see an even more huge grin before hearing "We'll have fun, and yes make love, quite a bit. As for the world seeing hotties, I get to brag about mine."

Closing the gap between them Tynie wonders "Just how do you plan that to happen?" "Ohh. You'll see." Bobby premeditates. "Now do we go out for lunch, have it ordered, or muss up the house?" They ask each other as one. "Well, given the fact we are about to be out frequently on this vacation, I say we have it ordered. My Lovie-bear's pick is great with me." Tynie answers first.

Just as Bobby went to make that call, Keith was on their front porch. "Oh hell no!" Tynie says as she breaks the hold to answer the door. "Yeah, an AnaRose's husband paid for this. Said he owed ya for saving the family business." Keith informed as their meal is handed to Tynie. "Tell dude I say he rocks for this!" Tynie orders as she locks up, getting Keith to nod before leaving. Right when Tynie went to bring it all to Bobby, he leaps to meet her. Grabbing that all from his wife, Bobby gives a pouty-lipped smile. Tynie pecks his lips saying "My King shall Never pout for my affections.." "Nor shall my Queen." Bobby fires back returning the kiss.

They make it to the couch, discovering Keith sent them plenty for lunch and dinner. "AnaRose and her hubby are little SHITS!" Tynie yelps. "Yep. Betcha Charlie gave em notes on how to do that too." Bobby guesses. "Knowing that snot, I wouldn't doubt it!" Tynie jokes as they set out just enough for lunch. Everything spread out on the coffee table, Bobby's served first by Tynie. Shaking his head at the notion of Tynie not eating with him, Bobby splits the spread she gave him. "So romantic." Tynie trails off as they eat as one.

Finishing that part of the food a bit later, Bobby vows "I love you so much. All I want to do is keep you on cloud nine in as many was as I can dream up." "Same here lovie, same here. Now you kick back, I got the rest of this." Tynie requests. Doing as she asks, Bobby relaxes against the couch as Tynie clears everything, strutting away intending to tease him some more. Bobby reroutes how he was seated to take that all in, howling "Work it Hottie!" Tynie sees him lined up against the back of the couch, arms draped across the top, electing to keep up the teasing.

Turning around to get them some beers, Tynie does so as tauntingly as she could. Aware she doesn't like it when he bites away any replies, Bobby howls again just as last night. Keeping the catwalk-owning strut up, Tynie shows to him with a beer out for his grasp.

"Beautiful, you are going to bring out the beast in me, again." Bobby taunts, grabbing the beers from her and opening them. "My motives exactly, gorgeous." Tynie purrs at him, taking one back. Making it around the couch, Bobby plops to where Tynie is in his lap before she sits down.

Strategically straddling him, Tynie is soon eye-to-eye with Bobby.

Understating the obvious last time he spoke, she feels that evidenced in his pants. Grinding against him, Bobby takes the beer from his lips to moan as Tynie relieves a bit of the tension in both of them with those moves. Lining her lips with his right ear Tynie admits "Seeing you nude and covered in all that hot water, those droplets clinging to your divine muscles… made me.. ohhh Bobby!" "Honey's in need, aren't ya?" Bobby teases.

"Yes, but let's finish these first." Tynie whimpers, fighting the urge to rip his clothes off then and there. They chug the beers in a hurry, slamming the bottles in a trash can that was found by Bobby's end table after. Grasping his shoulders, Tynie knows what's next to go down, as Bobby bolts them back to the bedroom.

Going straight for the bed, the two disrobe in a flash, Tynie more than ready for the Tarzie-side of Bobby to appear. Plopping against the mattress back first, Tynie's legs spread as far as her hips would allow before he has a shot to separate them. "Damn my woman IS horny!" Bobby brags. "Very.." Tynie craves. The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby's face impaling her core, his tongue dancing between her lovebutton and entryway to sexual heaven for him. Bobby was the total redefinition of fierce in that, leaving Tynie unable to speak excluding wanton moans.

Some time spent in his doing this, Tynie grabs Bobby's curls, taking his face deeper into her, insisting he not stop what she was getting.

A climax like no other he's felt while feasting upon her slams his lips, as Bobby laps up her juices like his life depended upon them. Traces of her juices on his lips, Tynie arises to kiss Bobby, tasting those makes her want him more. Pulling away, Tynie requests "Take me.. Tarzie.. I'm YOURS.." Again her hip is gathered into his hand, as Bobby shows her exactly how ferocious he can be when making love. His overly-throbbing member shoved into Tynie until the only thing she can feel is the pulsing of his blood vessels and muscles down there, she yelps "DAYUM.. You are so fucking HUGE!"

"Every inch of it, and me, are YOURS!" Bobby grunts as the fucking starts. Her knees, as if on instinct, lock around Bobby's hips from there. Tynie resumes pawing and clawing at Bobby's back as he continues, her speaking ability seemingly nonexistent aside from moaned accolades of his capacity for wild sex. Flipping onto his back later, Bobby growls "Take that dick sexy! Ride it HARD!" Tynie does, and Bobby is again flabbergasted, this time at just what his wife can draw up strength wise in the heat of these moments.

Bobby's dick ridden like a Harley in the hands of a Hell's Angel, Tynie is pawing at his pecs throughout, which allows him time to mark her bust as his turf. Time didn't matter to them, only the across-every-board sating of one another's needs. Tynie made good on that fact, her intensity of rocking Bobby's world also being a drawn out one. The only thing that wouldn't wait was Tynie's second climax of that romp, Bobby learning "I'm damn close. It's a BITCHY one.. you ready?" "Yeahh!" Bobby desires. A couple leaps up and down on Bobby's manhood later, and Tynie is screaming "UNNNH! YES! MMMH! OHHH BOBBAYYY!"

The feel of what Tynie had just slam through her also rampaging around Bobby's hard-on sends him full on into screwing her with everything he has, as her accolade-based moans return. Bobby locks her hips onto him with his hands, Tynie gyrating in time with his every thrust. Sweat pouring from both of them, Tynie takes a hand to wipe Bobby's brow before dropping her lips to mark him as she was.

Before Tynie can resume her last position, two more climaxes mosh through, and Bobby hears every grunt of both in his ear. Bobby has completely taken over, Tynie didn't mind that at all, when they are again plopped into another position. Tynie's again on her back, but this time her ankles are outside Bobby's shoulders inside a few moves of his hands. "Take me! I'm yours! Fuck me HARDER!" Tynie yells.

"As you wish!" Bobby growls back, granting his wife's wishes inside mere seconds. All Bobby hears after that is Tynie moaning and begging for him to not stop. Bobby knowing that they weren't anywhere near totally spent just yet, obeys the moaning please of his wife.

Another orgasm hits Tynie, who then paws at his shoulders returning the exact moans of the second one she went through in this lovemaking. "Ohhh YES! YES! YES! MMH! Bobby you are a SEXGOD!" Tynie wails at last as Bobby kept going.

Hearing that was heavenly to Bobby, who then showed Tynie what it did to him by again enhancing the strength of his thrusts for what felt like a half dozen eternities. Later on, Tynie was again in the heat of a climax, this time so wild that her entire body tremored after it began. Tynie's hands clung to Bobby's shoulders for beyond dear life, her eyes saying what her lips couldn't in time. That being sent around Bobby's erection drove him INSANE with the need to come, and he tells her "I'm trying to fight it. I got to please my SexGoddess.." "Don't fight it, flood me with it!" Tynie yearns.

Two spurting thrusts later, Bobby lands atop Tynie as the very last thing she spoke of in this session of making love are felt by both of them. Tynie joins in that orgasm with one more of her own, matching the immensity and fiery power perfectly.

Already collapsed together, Tynie whispers in his ear "Your SexGoddess is pleased. Oooh, very much so. I'm going to be reeling and fantasizing over that all night!" Puffing his chest, Bobby returns "Same here, you definitely ROCKED your SexGod!" A look shared, and they both inquire "Where'd you learn to make love like THAT?!" Answering simultaneously "From learning what my baby likes, and needs… so YOU!" Breathless after that little talk, Tynie and Bobby crash together for a while, snuggling just as they were.

The nap only supposed to take a small time winds up lasting a few hours, as they awaken together it's dark outside. "If I could describe what I got from my Bobby earlier and have it not be bordering a lie, I would. Too bad words can't manage that!" Tynie boasts. "I was just going to say that to you!" Bobby brags back as they go to get cleaned up. "Whatever the hell has gotten into us best stick around!" Tynie says as they get to the shower. "Definitely!" Bobby affirms.

Heading to get cleaned up Bobby gets to Tynie's hip, keeping that the case by hopping into the shower together. They do that the same way as always, Tynie shutting the shower off before getting out. Bobby slinks away just long enough to get the towels, tossing one to Tynie when she nears his hip.

Drying off, they are all smiles and elated to just be together. The towels wrapped around both, Tynie grabs Bobby's ass as he goes for hers. Heading to their closets, Tynie ponders what to wear for the first time in a while. The reality that Bobby doesn't care what she's wearing because to him she's show-stopper hot in anything hits, and Tynie goes for the redefinition of show-stopper hot.

Ducking back into the bathroom, Tynie makes sure that there's no hair in unspeakable places that can be seen in public. Waxing under her arms without getting that on her top amazingly, that concern is later over with as the wax is pitched. Tynie did that without plugging the heater device for the wax in since it takes several hours for that to completely cool down, a blessing because she didn't want Bobby to hear the wussy yips and come running.

She makes it to the edge of the bed a few minutes before Bobby meets her, each one smiling from ear-to-ear. Standing before him slowly, Tynie shows off what she was in. Scoping her over slowly, Bobby waits until she's totally off the bed before replying "DIO MIO Mi Caldo Uno DAMN!" Trailing one hand through her natural hair, Tynie whispers "Grazie." Her turn to take in the scenery so to speak, and Bobby stands in wait for her answer. "DIO MIO. Ohh Mi Caldo Uno. Maledetto!" Tynie replies in total awe, getting Bobby to run a hand through his hair and blush.

"Now my lady, we start this vacation whenever YOU want." Bobby relays. "I don't like the idea that my King has no say in this." Tynie worries. "Baby, take this as a sign that I will follow you ANYWHERE." Bobby replies with a bigass grin. "Hmmm, as long as everything's OK to be left as is, I say we leave tonight!" Tynie celebrates.

Seeing that Tynie made a hell of a point in the concerns said in that reply, Bobby states "You go relax on the couch, I'll check everything." Heading to the couch, Tynie does a 180 and responds lowly "I don't leave my man's hip without a little loving." Kissing her deeply, Bobby hopes that his romances in this move can make up for not offering that before sending Tynie out of the room. Breaking that off, Tynie looks at Bobby with a mix of hurt and anger in her eyes, saying curtly "I'll be on the couch!"

Running across the house, Tynie checks her sugars before flying onto the couch in about a minute after leaving their kitchen. Being decent ranged again, Tynie packs that up and shoots it over by the keys, having it land perfectly in a new place before bawling her eyes out. "He says he loves me undyingly, gives me hot sex, when I just want to kiss he cuts me off?! What the fuck did I do wrong?!" She howls under her breath.

Those words like a chant in a protest, Bobby hears them after Tynie let them rip for the second time, adding "He best NOT say he forgot to kiss me! How the hell can you undyingly love someone and forget to kiss them?! It's not fucking possible!"

"Way to go Robert, you IMPERIALLY fucked up this time!" Bobby chastises under his breath. Curling up so her knees meet her nostrils, Tynie makes room for Bobby on the couch, nothing else said. Slowly sitting down by Tynie's balled up frame, Bobby dared not say a word. Tynie's feet feel him near her, and she rolls over to lay her head on his lap. Intentionally covering her face with her hair, Bobby sees not his wife's face nor her tears, being essentially locked out from that view.

"What you did, I mean how you arranged checking the house without loving on me, was inexcusable! I know you wanted to protect me and our home, but it wouldn't have taken five minutes to let me get some of that delicious romance from those hot lips! I am sitting here wondering just what the fuck I did wrong now Robert. On my vacation!" Tynie bawls.

"You're absolutely right, what I did WAS inexcusable. I don't want you thinking you did wrong, because that time it was all ME. Tynie, I AM SORRY! Please let me touch you, show you. Any way you want it proven." Bobby testifies remorsefully.

Taking her sweet time in pulling some locks back from her eyes, Tynie says nothing. Her legs kicking across the couch, Tynie is laid as he likes, stretched out, in a moment. Bobby's heart was in his toes as Tynie's breaking down like that, knowing he was the reason for it all. He babies one hand onto her hip, getting it pulled to her heart as contact is made. "Feel that." Tynie hisses, still upset.

*Heart* *Shattered* Bobby feels pounded out from Tynie's chest, asking "How can I unshatter your heart babe? Tell me something. Anything. Please.." Leaning up from his lap, Tynie requests "I just want bear hugged for now."

Gathering her up rather abruptly, Bobby grants that wish, as Tynie is still in tears. "Oh my God. Bobby did someone do you as you just did me?" She realizes after her tears ebb, and Bobby's muscles flitter around her. Bobby whispers "Yes, but that still does NOT excuse it. I hurt my One and Only." Tynie mumbles "I forgive you. Now I know where that came from. NEVER do it again!" Bobby gasps, stunned "Thank you Baby! I swear on my life, I WON'T!" A relaxing breath leaves Tynie's lips as she says "Baby I love you." "I love you too!" Bobby swears holding her closer.

"Evidently I still have a good arm, because I shot my diabetic kit into this bag by the door without looking. Of course I was in tears at the time." Tynie relates from his embrace. "Beauty I cannot say it enough, those tears: I'm sorry for bringing them your way. As for the bag you chucked the kit into, had that laid out for anything we may need in flight. I'm still not ready to forgive me for doing that to you, in fact I'm stunned you granted me a reprieve so fast." Bobby tells her. "I don't want our vacation having any bad aura to it, and that includes this. As for your "Reprieve," you've given me one with how I worry if ya think about it. Just returning the favor." Tynie releases as his muscles dance around her.

Bobby tries to go for Tynie's knee as to bring her foot to his lips, getting blocked by Tynie batting his hand away from that trek. "Unh Unh, those lips are too divine to kiss my feet." She counters before straddling his hips to plant a very heated kiss. *If THIS doesn't tell him that I've forgiven everything. I don't know what will!* Tynie thinks to herself. *Got to make this up to her. She says I'm forgiven. I want to EARN that.* Bobby thinks to himself as the kiss drones on.

Separating from that, Tynie has another epiphany "Ya want to know ANOTHER reason why I forgave ya so fast? I got to see what my worrying so fuckin much does to your heart, by in a way living it myself. What I mean by that is, your mistake was a decent sized one. Yet it showed me what I do when leaping about all the time, again. Besides, I figured that someday my King'd slip up from the perfection streak. By the way, on my sugar levels, I'm fucking Golden!" Bobby lets that digest before answering, stunned again by his wife's attitude and prophetic remarks. Tynie saying in the time Bobby took to reply "Don't you even bring this up again. It's forgiven, forgotten, set as never to be talked about again. That'd make me smile like you love so much." Bobby smiles a little, Tynie seeing in that expression that he's still kicking his own ass. *I'll get him to stop that.* She thinks to herself, giggling aloud.

Tapping Tynie's arm twice, Bobby gets up to get their dinner ready so Tynie can kick back, or so she thinks. "I am NOT letting the Perfection to my heart run that fine ass ragged." Tynie protests, joining Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby sees Tynie nearing him with a smile that lights up the entire room, saying "We're equals, this I want to help you with." "I'm still trying to make up from..."Bobby trails off getting shut up with a kiss. *I'll make him drop that topic alright!* Tynie thinks to herself, moaning out a giggle mid-kiss. *She's never kissed me and laughed at the same time before, maybe I AM forgiven..* Bobby thinks to himself as the affection is descendingly cut off.

"Hunky, what did I say about that topic?" Tynie poses with a big ol' grin. "Drop it, focus on loving my One and Only." Bobby recalls. Tynie hearing that petname a second time, is floored and mutters "Love you." "Love you." Bobby attaches matching her expression. "My One and Only, this is entirely up to you. We either muss the house and eat, or I get to romance my baby over dinner in a private jet. Oh and before you set to fretting, Treena lent her key to Bruno to keep eyes on the house. That includes clearing the fridge before we get back. She told me earlier today." "Hmmm, I don't want the house mussed up. I also don't want MY One and Only waiting on me hand and foot in a private jet when we could be snuggling and loving on each other…" Tynie worries.

"THAT'S what I forgot to tell you! The jet is FULLY staffed!" Bobby interjects, going for a face palm. Tynie grabs that hand saying "Unh Unh, those masterful hands are NOT for beating up my honey. I have other uses for them that are loved." Bobby giggles and blushes at that before being asked "Wait.. did you say.. fully staffed?" "Apparently Bruno took your top-of-the line ONLY montage for gifting seriously, so YES!" Bobby cheers.

"In that case, let's get going! I want to be in Hawaii with my One and Only STUD come dawn. That way we can have a romantic time over coffees as the sun rises… OOPS!" Tynie blurts, her turn to attempt a face palm arriving. The hand about to do that scored up by Bobby, she hears "Unh Unh, these gorgeous hands are NEVER to batter my Beautiful. I have other ways for them to be used that I simply adore." Tynie blushes and giggles at those words, saying in response "I REALLY didn't mean to blurt that last part!" "It's more than alright, I got a glimpse of the love my woman has for me." Bobby soothes, taking her up into his arms.

"Would my King use some of the Tarzie-side strength to carry me to the car?" Tynie wonders. "Absolutely!" Bobby promises, making her inquiry the case in seconds. As they get to the front door, Tynie pounds twice on Bobby's chest from being in his arms, using her left foot to get the bag by the door. Snaking that foot under the strap, Tynie pulls the bag to her stomach to check it before they leave, finding everything they need medically, a third charger port for their phones, and the tablet inside.

Zipping that bag up, it stays against Tynie's abdomen as Bobby opens the door. Tynie snares a hand away to get her personal SUV keys, holding them in her palm while returning that arm to Bobby. Dropping Tynie down a little, she uses those keys to lock up after Bobby kicks the door shut. Her personal SUV remotely unlocked when the hand holding her keys meets with Bobby's shoulder, he giggles "Genius." Tynie laughs "Learned from the best!"

Their trek to the SUV then resuming, Bobby hears a chain of elated yips leave Tynie's voice. Setting her to the ground before Tynie's ushered into the car, Bobby whispers "Love and cherish my Sexy." Tapping his chest and calling him down to her lips with the curling of one finger, Tynie replies happily "I love and worship you my Sexy."

Hopping into the SUV, Tynie sees a blushing glow hit Bobby's face as her door is closed. Walking as if on air across to the driver's side, Bobby giggles loud enough for Tynie to hear and the windows to shake.

Sliding into that seat before they drive off, Tynie leaps the center console for a kiss so wild that words escape description. Bobby returns it precisely in kind and caliber, as the two moan out basking in the affection. Breathless as they descend from the depth of that kiss, Tynie stammers out "HOT DAMN!" Bobby replies "Hell yeah!" Laughing after that, she relates "I never heard you giggle so loud to make windows tremble before, very cute." "Well, I wanted you seeing and hearing how happy I am made being yours. As for trembling the windows, not my intention!" Bobby laughs.

"How am I going to get the luggage out so my King's muscles have time off without getting stopped. That is the question." Tynie mutters. "Ummm, that Jet's full staff handles the luggage. Bruno's orders, he knows how you think. And before you worry, I WILL be keeping eyes on them doing that." Bobby informs. Tynie runs a hand through her hair as Bobby drives them off asking "Seriously am I THAT predictable?" "Honey, don't get mad, but yes." Bobby worried. "Get mad at my man for being honest. NEVER!" Tynie sates as Bobby drives off.

They are giggly and elated to be spending pretty much undisturbed time together soon as the trip to the private Jet's runway ends inside half an hour. Tynie sees people she recognizes arriving at the tail end of her SUV when Bobby parks it. "Oh.. hell.. no.." She stammers, as the two hop out together, their doors slamming behind them.

Tariyu walks right up to Tynie welcoming "I love you, have fun. Bobby you too, and keep my Auntie safe! Before Steve left town he said it's OK to call her that, just NOT in court." Bobby nods replying "Planned on both Little Man! Steve's a wise brother, trust him." Bruno and Charlie go for the SUV's trunk saying "We Kiiinda figured Tynie'd not like strangers handling her luggage."

Bobby spins around to unlock the trunk for them as Bruno says "Rose and I have it from here, we'll take her SUV back to the house." Slipping Tynie's keys to Bruno, Rose snares them to assure the leaving couple has everything they packed. "Sista, you MUST be excited! Ya damn near left without your phone!" Rose announces as the bag with their "Catch-all's" Is handed to Tynie. "How'd ya know that was in there?" Tynie poses, Rose resolving. "Where do ya think I'd keep MY phone if this was my vacation?!" Laughing, Tynie hugs Rose.

Bruno heard the last question, approaching Rose, he says softly "It's all in the presentation. That's all I am saying for now." Tynie on the other side whispers "GIRLIE! Do NOT ask him what's meant by that, let him SHOW ya!" Rose nods appreciating "Tynie, got it. Bru-bear. I'll await that happily."

Tynie pets her heart after the second half of Rose's answer is heard, saying "ohhh.." Charlie has the jet loaded by this time, Nessa helping with that as they both knew how Tynie regarded people running ragged. The minute Nessa slams her hand twice against the luggage area, that hatch is closed and auto locked.

Bobby walks up on Bruno applauding "Nicely done. See ya in ten days!" "HOLD IT! I haven't hugged everyone here! Someone send a hug to Sasha for me she is resting!" Tynie bellows as a line is then formed. Every couple except TreMarkis and Sasha hugged, TreMarion says when he is reached "Babygirl I got this, you did right. Have fun." "Yes Daddy." Tynie answers. Everyone present given love by the couple, Tynie is again whisked into Bobby's arms as Bruno drives her SUV home. The stairs to that jet soon handled by Bobby with Tynie still in his arms amazes her, and she proves that gloating "Bobby that was phenomenal!" The door to the jet reserved for passengers then shut, Bobby sets Tynie onto her feet. "I know a certain hunk that is more than entitled to a rubdown." Tynie plans. "I don't know how you're going to do that without my face touching the floor." Bobby worries. Gazing over the jet, Tynie spots a couch in the back teasing "Ohh I have ways. follow me." The minute Bobby eradicates the gap between them, Tynie whispers pointing at that furniture "You lay out." Doing as she said, Bobby is soon splayed across that couch, Tynie straddling him in reverse to start the massage.

Just then the jet goes airborne, Tynie taking the jolt from being grounded as an opportunity to rub her man down from his neck to his hips. Working extra hard on making him relaxed until she can reach no more given her stance, Tynie asks "Baby like this?"

Groaning low-toned in heaven at her fingers killing the tension in his frame to that point, Bobby says "Yeah baby." Tynie nods as she hops off Bobby's hips and takes his legs up by the ankles. Massaging from the feet up to his hips, Bobby's reply is mixed between giggles and the groans from a moment ago. Tynie's hands at his knees later, Bobby howls when she rubs the right one "Son of a…!" "Oh My God Bobby. WHEN?!" Tynie worries, as a gentle massage is given that part. A very loud pop emits soon and Bobby gasps "That's MUCH better." Tynie being just as gentle with his left knee, Bobby protests "I won't break honey, not that easily." Upping the power of the rubdown from his left knee on, Tynie shows Bobby just what her strength can do outside of fighting to defend him or making love.

His ass is petted while massaged, Tynie having scooted from his feet to that area during the massage. "Ohhhh. Baby. Thank you." Bobby purrs as Tynie rolls from under him. Sitting up so she can be at his hip, Tynie basically jumps at the opportunity. "I'm worried honey, when you howled during the massage as I rubbed your right knee.. you never said how it happened." Tynie concerns.

"Have you ever had a joint needing to pop so bad it hurts?" Bobby asks. "Yeah those are a BITCH." Tynie replies. "That's all it was. Now no more worries." Bobby tells her as his chest is laid upon by Tynie's head. "Baby doesn't want a massage?" Bobby asks. "I'm comfy as I am right now." Tynie certifies, cuddling him.

The staff appears to Bobby who uses three fingers to order them something to eat and drink. Tynie sees that, totally confused, but smiles anyway. The jet had been in flight from the start of Bobby's massage, and the trip was only to take a few hours. Tynie purrs wordlessly as Bobby's heart is heard beating its own song of love, knowing hers matches it.

Bobby sees how content his wife is, as Tynie acclaims "You made me this way, free to be my real self and this happy. I love you. I know we may slip up from being perfect around each other, and have some bitch-kicking shit hit us, thing is I also know both will be handled by us as one. I've never felt safer or more loved before. Robert Goren, You are my Heaven."

Keeping his eyes on Tynie, she hears "You brought out my ultimate, which is what I am hell-bent on giving you in this life. I know that we will have bad shit hit us, and times where we aren't absolutely perfect to each other. I also am aware that both will be handled with us at each other's sides. I've never known love or my honor defended as you make it happen. Tynie Goren, You are my Heaven. I love you."

Staffers around them say nothing, having been admonished recurrently by Bruno to keep their mouths shut in order to keep their jobs. Their meal laid before the two on a table by the couch and soon Tynie and Bobby are the only ones in that part of the jet. Tynie glances at the table, finding a shrimp platter shaped in two interlinking hearts with dip in the center. Arising from Bobby's chest, Tynie is speechless, as he says pointing to the form on the tray "That's us baby." Tynie kisses Bobby briefly as he lines her shoulders with his knees, by gently turning her hips a little.

Completing the move, Tynie lines her head centered in his lap. Popping the shrimp into Tynie's mouth, Bobby smiles from ear to ear just as Tynie returns the favor. This goes on until the shrimp is history, a staffer darting to clear the tray as their wine is brought out. Tynie goes to pop that open for Bobby, discovering that wasn't needed. Two glasses with "T.G&B.G. FOREVER" engraved appear in the center of the table, Bobby taking the wine from his wife to pour it for them both. Clinking the glasses together gently, they mouth as one "to my Heaven." The wine is sipped on gently, Tynie and Bobby spending more energy becoming lost in one another's eyes.

The two finished with that libation, Tynie takes the glasses into her hands, uncovering the engravement. "Awww…" "Forever baby, the only way we will have it." Bobby vows as the glasses are gently slipped onto the table. Snuggling him tightly, Tynie sighs out in elation as Bobby leans down for a kiss. Enjoying that beyond the extremes of fullest, they ensue a tongue-war at 30thousand feet. Slowly nibbling one another's lips later to separate from that, Tynie then nuzzles Bobby's pecs before happily beginning to doze off. "Safe, loved, revered, protected, and cherished by the hottest man alive. I am one lucky woman!" She says proudly although half awake.

Petting her hair, Bobby manages to get them both on that couch with minimal disruption of Tynie's rest, his legs loosely wrapped around her. "Loved, revered, cherished, defended, and safe in the love of the sexiest woman on Earth. I am the luckiest man!" Bobby tells her as the petting stops and they enjoy being together.

"Oh, lover that wasn't the only massage you're getting. Especially if we totally crash on this couch." Tynie advises, still remotely awake. Bobby then notices another room on the jet marked with a sign bearing their initials. "Hold on lover." He tells Tynie, who grabs his shoulders for dear life.

That door opened by Bobby kicking it, he lays his wife on a King sized bed, pecking her cheek before whispering "I'll be right back." Racing to get their sole carry-on bag, Bobby is quickly at Tynie's feet. The bag at on the table by that bed, opened but not unloaded, Bobby leaps into bed next to Tynie. "Sorry I kept you waiting my Queen." He whispers. Rolling over to hold him, she responds "I'll wait for you any day my King." They kiss briefly again, tightening the snuggle with one arm as the two cover each other up using the other. All of their limbs entangled in a cuddle, the pair are soon asleep as one.

Their heavenly observers knew this time off was needed, keeping vigil on them and those who matter without disturbing Tynie and Bobby. Not once did Tynie's phone go off or her tattoo flinch, which was a much-needed break from the leaps Tynie'd been doing lately. The others had Sasha's back and those of everyone else in Tynie and Bobby's family, so that added to the couple's peace. Perfection streaks may occasionally break, it's how their resumed that matters.

Now for Tynie and Bobby to enjoy ten days together at a private beach house, this is going to be FUN…


	44. Ch 44

Title: Beach House Beginnings

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order Characters, the others I do.

Tynie and Bobby were still on the private jet, and had fallen asleep when a horrendous trembling awoke Tynie. "What the hell?" She howls, terrified. Over the address system the couple is told that the jet encountered turbulence while flying over a storm that hit after they took off. Bobby whispers "Hang on to me baby, I'll keep you protected." Clinging to him with all she has, Tynie says nothing for a moment as Bobby makes good on that by becoming her human shield. Lying atop his wife, Bobby spreads the six-foot-four frame God gave him over every inch of Tynie as she shakes underneath. "I got ya honey, it's alright" Bobby soothes in her ear. "Keep me safe babe, please." Tynie shudders. "I will." He tells her gently while thinking "This fucking turbulence has my wife petrified!"

Seeming like eternity passed them by, the jet takes half an hour to get out of the turbulence. Tynie prays that where she clung to Bobby didn't bleed, as he worries about her more than anything. "Babe, it's over. We can cuddle properly now." She whispers, getting Bobby to sit up with Tynie in his arms. Shaking a bit still she checks Bobby's top for bloodstreams from her hands. "I'm alright sweetie; actually I am more worried about you than having scratches." Bobby says. "That was hell!" Tynie stammers as the shakes finally leave her frame. "I love protecting you." Bobby trails off. "You were my human shield, I felt it. Baby, that was so sweet." She mutters. "Sweet, and my job as your man. You know I would go to extremes to keep you safe." Bobby answers.

"Honey's damn good at that job then!" Tynie applauds kissing him after. Returning the affection, Bobby roams a hand down her spine to make damn sure there wasn't a tremble left in his woman's body from what just went down. Tynie moans as this is done to her, thanking him while keeping the kiss up for everything that was done for her. Her hand roamed down his back to show her gratitude in another way, causing Bobby to moan back. They split off the love display and nip each other's lips before smiling hugely.

Knowing Tynie hadn't checked her levels in a good while, Bobby reaches a hand away to take care of that, this time Tynie does not protest. The readout being good, her kit is repacked and tossed into their catch all bag. Tynie knew Bobby hadn't taken any pills lately and asks "My King alright?" "Certainly am, don't worry." Bobby answers, but his eyes say something else. Tapping his shoulders, Tynie is released and heads to find something to have him take that medication with. A mini-fridge with sodas appears to her, and Tynie kneels to grab two before going back to her man. "I saw it in your eyes honey, please." Tynie begs as one soda's set down to open the pill bottle. Realizing she's worried sick over him, Bobby does not argue and grants her unspoken plea in a flash. The soda that was set down opened, he chases that pill down and grabs Tynie back into his arms.

"Thank you babysit love you." Bobby says with a smile in his eyes and on his face this time. "I love you too." Tynie tells him as her body is laid into his lap. Another announcement says they're about to land, and Bobby whispers "Ready for ten days of it being just us?" "Yes I am!" Tynie whispers back, finally going for her soda.

Bobby reaches over and pops that for his wife, watching her sip it with a giddy smile. The two finish those in total silence before setting the cans aside and gathering up everything for stashing in the catchall bag. An attempt to stand and get everything cleaned up made by Tynie, gets stopped by Bobby who tightens his hold on her. "We don't worry about that either." He giggles. The catchall bag in his hand by its strap, Bobby says nothing as Tynie snails that onto her shoulder.

They leave that room and Bobby is chuckling like a madman, leaving Tynie wondering why. "Oh, you'll see." Bobby teases as they head for the same couch they'd been on earlier. She gives up the curiosity and starts laughing with him, discovering in that second her husband wanted her totally happy.

The jet then hits ground gingerly, and before the exit door is popped open, the address system goes off one last time to tell them their luggage was being babied into the beach house. "Damn, Bruno's good!" Tynie says as her laughs end. "He did learn from the best!" Bobby brags. Tynie smilingly bows to that, not saying anything else. The exit hatch opened, Bobby then leads Tynie out and headed for where they will spend the next ten days. Tynie takes in it all, stunned and unable to speak as the house appears to her. "Ho-ly SHIT!" She yelps finally in awe at just where they were. Their luggage was left on a porch that lead into the beach house as the staff quietly went back to clean up the jet. "The glasses." Tynie worries. "Ah Ah Ah. No worrying. Hubby's got this.." Bobby tells her with a plotting smile. Tynie sees that and sighs contently.

Taking the hand that wasn't used by Bobby to lead her here, Tynie goes for half the luggage. "I got to keep SOME muscle up for protecting you from hoes." She informs him just as a protest formed in Bobby's head aimed for his lips. Grabbing up the difference in their bags as they decide together for their other hands to break apart for this time being, Bobby prays she doesn't open the bags she has.. Just yet.

Not having a clue where to go from the moment she hits the living room, Tynie pauses long enough for Bobby to come around her and lead the way. Tailing him, Tynie just won't stop purring in adoration, which makes Bobby blush with every utterance like that heard.

Entering the master bedroom, Tynie scans where they are with her jaw slamming the floor as the bags she carried get set down. "Someone's been distracted…"Bobby teases. "Umm Yeah! I AM married to the SEXIEST thing alive! Excuse me for admiring that!" Tynie kids back, with a serious hit-on line in the mix. Hearing that, Bobby lays down everything that was encumbering his body baggage-wise and darts over to her. "It's my turn to be distracted by sexiness…"He mutters in her ear. Tynie squeals at that, figuring out the best way to oblige his wishes without much else leaving her voice. "Wifey's got this." She says softly as Bobby is then lead out of that room. Every aspect of how he was tailed returned, Tynie blushes redder by the second until they reach the back of the house.

Sliding the rear deck door open, Tynie pulls Bobby to her hip before he closes that behind them. "It's beautiful." Tynie purrs. "Not compared to the woman in my arms." Bobby answers clinging Tynie to him with his left arm, the right one leveling her with his abdomen in the blink of an eye. "Aww hottie." Tynie slurs elatedly.

It was still dark out when they enjoyed each other's company on the deck, Tynie spinning around to be eye-to-eye with her husband. "You're the greatest! How'd I get so lucky?" She wonders. "I ask myself the same thing." Bobby answers leaning in to neck her. Tilting her head away slightly, Bobby has more room to kiss her there, his stubble scratching her skin.

The affection was delicious, and those scratches made it more so as Tynie giggled with every smooch. Tynie felt robbed when he pulled away, whimpering after forcing the giggles to stop. Bobby's neck was open for the nibble kisses to her then, as Tynie straightened her neck, going to take that invitation. He returns the tilting she gave, and Tynie took her sweet time in leaving trail after trail of kisses on his neck, careful to not mark him there too hard. His Adam's apple wound up between her lips, and she made damn sure to kiss it without biting, just to love on that part of Bobby.

Crossing the entire expanse of that sect to his anatomy, Tynie was painstaking in her trails of kisses, using those to broadcast her love. Bobby had to roll his head around quite a bit while experiencing that, groaning in awe and admiration for the bluntness of his woman's kisses. Slowly retreating from those moves, Tynie reaches up to run her fingers through his hair and re-align his neck to its proper lined up state. "Ho-ly Shit! Babe that was HOT!" Bobby chirps proudly. "Not compared to the man I did it to." Tynie replies. Seeing his stubble trails only on one side of her neck, Bobby goes to make that no longer the case, causing Tynie to roll her head about just as he finished when she necked him. "Going to make my wife melt." Bobby purrs at Tynie when he sets away on that.

Grabbing his shoulders tightly after several minutes pass, Tynie melts against her man as his lips make their trek across every inch of her neck, from the chin down to her collarbone. Tynie should have realized Bobby's knowledge of the body and his Italian heritage backed awareness of romance would render her unable to stand. Instead of obstructing the affection by any sort of self-slam on that, she totally basks in every move. Slipping his lips away, leaving only an enormous smile to his face, Bobby awaits how Tynie will reply. "Ho-ly hell! oooh!" Tynie swoons.

Catching his wife fully against him, Bobby uncovers his mission to cause her melting was successful. Her frame scored up into his arms, Bobby then chariots her inside, Tynie opening the deck door with one of her feet. "My heart is soaring, thank you my Bobby-bear." Tynie says gently. "I actually like that better than Robbie-bear, and you're welcome.." He admits. "Consider Robbie-bear a dropped petname then, since this one makes you happier." Tynie finalizes as she uses the same foot which opened the deck door to close it. "Love you Tynie-Angel, sounds like a plan." Bobby confirms as the trip to that house's living room is made.

Tynie debated mentally whether to scan over the house or keep her eyes locked into Bobby's, him discovering that all over her face. "Check it all out honey. The place is ours. I'm not leaving you, ever!" Bobby absolves with a giggle. "Well, I DO have a vantage point that is backed by the hottest muscles to exist.." Tynie boasts as her eyes do as he requested. Not wishing to dash her happiness with a self-slander, Bobby simply grins from ear to ear as his wife is spun about slowly so the view of that part to this home can be absorbed from every angle. "Ohh My God! This place is amazing!" Tynie squeals. Bobby nods as he lays them both onto the couch.

A different nagging hits Tynie, one laiden in jealousy as Bobby's asked "Am I the ONLY woman you've brought here?" "Yes. I came here with Steve ONCE when I was on a vacation from the Force. Back then it was a bachelor pad and I NEVER brought females here, he did though. I kept to myself when that happened, praying I would have a woman to love on forever and share this house with. I do now, and always." Bobby confesses. "Awww, sorry I got so jealous with my question. It's just that you're mine and I don't want this place to have memories of bitches before me." Tynie relates.

"There were none, so that worry goes right out the window. No need to apologize, you're territorial over me and I love it!" Bobby says ending the jealousy in his wife's mind.

He then pets Tynie's hair in hopes the emotion which caused this nagging would totally be bounced from her. "I'm so lucky. I have a brave, strong, smart, OBSCENELY sexy man. I'm protected, respected, no Worshipped, and the dedication to his love of me literally oozes out of all the things I get.*sighs*" Tynie says, basically messaging Bobby's heart that her earlier jealousies got the boot, but the remorse of them remained.

"Now and eternally, that's right baby." Bobby mentions as he kisses her. "She got jealous! I never thought I would see that!" He thinks to himself as his tongue battles hers in a romantic mosh pit between their mouths. "I cannot believe I got jealous! He's MINE! What the hell was I thinking?!" Tynie thinks to herself, intensifying the tonguelashing of Bobby's to pray for forgiveness without disturbing the kiss.

Bobby feels the force his wife puts behind her tongue, matching it as if to say to her that the frets need to bail so they can simply romance each other. Nipping each other's lips as the affection is pulled apart, they gasp together in shock as to the power of what was just mutually given. Laying her head on his left pec with her hips more along his right side, Bobby says "I am the lucky one. My wife is a total stunner, brilliant, devoted, strong and big hearted. My heart is safe in your love, and the devotion I receive is phenomenal. *sighs*" "Now and eternally, you got THAT right baby.." Tynie replies as they snuggle together for a time.

"Ya know, I've never surfed either. Sounds fun." Tynie blurts with a shit-eating grin. "I'll just have to remember that." Bobby tells her with a bit of premeditation to his smile. Remembering she wanted coffees on the deck at sunrise, Bobby taps her shoulder saying "Please relax here my Queen."

Lifting half of herself away from him reluctantly, Tynie lays back as Bobby goes to the kitchen. "How stupid can I be? That hot thing is MINE and I got Jealous!" Tynie stammers quietly. "I would have too if the tables were turned ya know!" Bobby hollers, catching what she said at the low tone.

Jumping at that, Tynie is soon lined up with her front on the back of the couch, blushing ashamedly. "I mean it. Have no shame in that." Bobby whispers as he walks up to her, coffees in hand. Taking hers from him, Tynie sees the same engravement that was on the champagne glasses from earlier. Her other hand reaching out for Bobby gets taken in gently as the two head again for the back deck. They reach to open the deck door with the hands in one another's laughing as it actually works. Walking out to the deck again, they close that door exactly as it was opened before simultaneously spinning to watch the sunrise over their part of the beach. Slipping her hand around Bobby's waist, Tynie breaks the hold shared as he does the same thing to her. A cued sip of the coffees at the precise same moment, the couple says nothing as what they were viewing is admired. Leaned up against him, Tynie giggles through a sigh as her eyes dart to his, then back to the coast. Looking down on her with the same things leaving his voice, Bobby mirrors his wife's move.

They finish the coffees just as the sun goes over the tide, smiles across both their lips as Tynie says "You, Bobby Goren, are MY Stunner." Bobby turns to her more fully retorting "You, Tynie Goren, are my Hot Thing." They kiss deeply, the prior intensity made to look like a breeze carrying a rose petal as the coffee cups are still held onto by some means. Hoots and hollers are heard from the beach which causes the two to break off the affection.

"I got this." Bobby advises heading for the other end of the deck. Standing back in loving amazement, Tynie nods and says nothing when the revelers hear Bobby bellow "YOU GET THE FUCK OFF MY LAND! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY! TELL YOUR FRIENDS I WILL SHOOT YOU FOR RETURNING AND ANY OTHER TRESPASSERS ON SIGHT! READ THE GODDAMNED SIGN, I HAVE THAT RIGHT! GET GONE!" A huge sign declaring that is in the revelers view and they all vanish going for their phones to warn everyone they know.

Returning to his wife, Tynie worries "Our New York conceal carry permits may not work here." Bobby whispers "Like I said. I got this." Grabbing him up closely to her, Tynie nods saying "My Badass Protector did it again." "Always ." Bobby replies opening the deck door by sliding his hand past her frame, closing it after in the same way.

Entering the house again, Tynie is all a glow as is Bobby when their coffee cups are taken into the kitchen. Gently placing those into the sink, the two meet hands again as Tynie has an amorous look in her eyes. Flattered by the look in his woman's blue-greens, Bobby smiles broadly as Tynie licks her lips as a cheetah would it's chops.

Bobby then hits a button which closes every blind in the house and secures it, as Tynie checks him out some more. Tynie lines her lips with his left ear, that lobe is nipped delicately as she dares "You have an exceedingly horny wife in your arms. Whatcha going to do about it?" Tynie's right ear lined up with his lips, Bobby returns the lobe-nip as she hears "Get us both satisfied." Then whisked into his arms, Bobby chariots Tynie to the master bedroom as she realizes he's just as revved up that way as she is. Plopping onto that mattress together, Tynie and Bobby are soon before one another, their hands aiming to rid one another of what they had on.

Their fingers make short order of getting them out of the outfits, neither one caring if those get shredded in the process.

Her yearning for his sex broadcast from head to toe as Bobby gave her goosebumps wherever his hands trailed. From the moment Tynie's nude, she's in paradise and intimate agony at the same time. Making certain things were equal, Tynie does Bobby exactly as she is undergoing, the same reply blasted in his eyes: sheer need. Lying across the bed spread as far as her frame would permiss, Tynie moans "I've needed this!" Bobby takes her up just as when they last made love, the ferocity of this session being so intense that all the others seemed like mere practices. "You aren't alone." He groans as they start making love. Instinctively, Tynie's knees lock around his hips as her hands grip his back with everything she has.

"Going to.. make.. my.. woman. Moan.. and.. SCREAM!" Bobby grunts as his dick is shoved violently in and out of Tynie. "OH BOBBY!" Tynie wails as he keeps going from there, her hands clasped against his shoulders tightly. Groaning like a caveman who hasn't gotten any in FOREVER, Bobby ups the ante of the thrusts as Tynie tightens around him with every solitary one. Bobby proclaims mid-moan "Your tightness is so HOT!" Tynie responds before another wailing grunt leaves her lips "Your enormity.. so HOT!" Her fingernails lined against his shoulders a good time later, Tynie throws her head back in a flash to scream at the top of her lungs "OHH BOBBY!MMH!UNNNH! GIVE ME MORE!"

Usually feeling several climaxes that aren't as massive around him, Bobby is floored and at the same second hell-bent on making her screamed wishes reality. Bobby again says through his guttural howls "As..you..wish.. Got to.. please.. my.. woman!" Tynie chains her replies through another bitch-punting climax as he finishes that line, Bobby getting praised for this intimacy in that.

Tynie was overtaken in this lovemaking, that didn't bother her at all, Bobby's ferocity in sex being THAT good. Looking into his eyes after time had gone by undetected from each, Tynie learns Bobby's been fighting off an orgasm in the name of making her melt from his sex for a while. Bobby's urgently told through her cavewoman-like moans "Don't..fight..it.. let.. me..be..flooded... by. It.." The next thing Bobby felt was Tynie leaving a love mark on his collarbone, which makes him urgently lose that battle. "OHHHH TYNIE!" Bobby bellows as his manhood blasts out a hurricane of come inside her. "UNNNH BOBBY!" Tynie replies in kind after pulling away in a second from the marking Bobby'd just gotten as that instigates a climax so wild no words can explain it.

Instead of only Tynie melting, both of them do, simultaneously into each other's arms afterwards. The couple takes a good while in reeling from that romp's aftermath, neither one saying a damn thing in that duration. Breathing jaggedly in the beginning, Tynie and Bobby later are taking full blasts of air into their lungs. Bragging about Bobby's intimate powers later, Tynie says "Holy hell! Bobby, that was…Earth-shattering!" A huge smile hits his lips as Bobby answers "Tynie.. you were PHENOMENAL!" Kissing once more, the two applaud each other with a passionate tongue-moshing hotter than any other shared in the expanse of their relationship. "Got to give it to my man like I got that's for DAMN sure!" Tynie mentions in her head.

Bobby and she finish the kiss just as they had all day, him learning of her plot by a sell-out blush across her face. "You'll have PLENTY of opportunities for that my love." He says to her as they get up and go to get cleaned up together.

Taking Tynie into that room by the hand, she discovers the shower room has a Jacuzzi tub in the place of a shower. Guiding her to that, Bobby hits yet another button to start the Jacuzzi tub and it automatically goes to full blast.

Leaning back slightly, Tynie scans his back with her eyes in prayer that her claw marks didn't make Bobby bleed. "I take it I got more territory marks.." He implies as Tynie's check reveals no reason to be concerned like that. Standing back at his hip, Tynie nods with a redefinition of huge smile on her lips. Tynie is then brought into the Jacuzzi tub by Bobby's hands, him joining her as Tynie settles back. "Wonder if she knows this isn't the only place that'll have these amenities." Bobby thinks under his breath. "OH MY GOD! BOBBY I LOVE YOU!" Tynie squeals celebratingly as he's soon dragged abruptly into her arms. Being held that tightly with such sudden power has only happened to Bobby with Tynie in negative situations, so this time he enjoys the hell out of it. This is also the first time in a great while that Tynie wasn't worried about phones going off, given how Bobby set everything up, furthering both Tynie's relaxation and motive to be such a might-backed romantic.

Setting him free of her grasp with a snail-paced reluctance, Bobby then goes to sud her up with a gentleness to his touch. That done, Bobby gets exactly as he did for Tynie, them both giggling incessantly throughout. The soap being laid aside, they cuddle up as the jets clear of its suds against both their frames. "Now I'm curious, how the hell do I get the same reaction from you in terms of our other home and gifts…" Tynie trails off.

"You'll find a way, when it's meant to be worried about, which isn't now." Bobby replies taking her from the tub in a threshold carry. Tynie's foot hits the same button Bobby used earlier, and that tub shuts down slowly. Bobby lays Tynie onto her feet before they each towel down and wrap those around themselves. Arm-in-arm they leave the Jacuzzi tub room, aimed again at the master bedroom to get dressed, and put sunblock on.

The couple goes for a sports version of the sunblock, knowing the other kind would just be sweated off, as one another are lathered in it. The day had heated up outside, and Tynie goes for a relatively skimpy tank top and shorts with a bikini underneath. Bobby goes for asset-hugging trunks and a wife beater, figuring that their outfit idea should be matched as best as possible.

They exit that room with a bit of a gap between one another, allowing for one another to do some checking out. Bobby sees his trademark interrogation leans modified by Tynie as her eyes scroll him over, smiling at how impressively she managed that, as she yelps "Mmmm. Hot Papi!" Sleekly strutting before him after a few glances of Bobby are absorbed, Tynie makes him holler "Oooh. Hot Mama!"

Stopping dead in her own tracks, Bobby ends the distance between them as his arms go straight for her hips as if on cue. "My man knows how to please." Tynie says as her head lines with the base of his collarbone. "As does my woman." He replies going for the front door. Aware Bobby does NOT want her worried, Tynie basks in the chivalry obtained as a four wheeler is brought to the porch. That is discovered from the inside of the front door as Bobby pulls the house keys from a rack behind the two by slipping a hand away. Escorting his wife out, the front door is closed and locked before Tynie is again scored into his arms. The house keys are chucked into a pocket in Bobby's trunks, the second Tynie got her hands on them. "The ONLY woman going to lay hands on you is ME!" She whispers. Bobby puffs his chest at that, again being honored by Tynie's territorial treatment of him.

They head for the four wheeler, Tynie wanting only to snuggle him as Bobby drove them to wherever from second one of being on that thing. Mentally noting that as such was blasted in her eyes unspokenly, Bobby obliges as the two hop on to the seat and he sets them to traveling.

Her arms around his hips, other men see just how big Bobby is before even trying to holler and hoot at Tynie. Ladies see that Bobby's being held by a woman whose muscles are constantly flexing, also choosing to bail from their instinctual bellowings in a flash. Bobby laughs at that, noticing it while keeping Tynie safe on the four wheeler. Tynie replies in laughter as she discovered the people most likely to bother them are wusses to the extreme.

Arriving at a beachfront bodega, Bobby parks the four wheeler before they communally hop off. This time the keys are slid into Tynie's pocket as Bobby whispers "I am the ONLY man that's going to have hands on you." Her chest puffed slightly, Tynie proudly sighs at her husband's territorial nature being shown. Getting to the counter, the owner of that bodega does a double take on Tynie and drops his jaw. Bobby sees that and balls a fist ready for the potential fight growling "Dude, pick up your jaw or be picked up by an ambulance.. CHOOSE ONE!" The owner does the former, seeing in a flash that Bobby was NOT kidding, frightendly offering. "Whatever you want is on the house." Tynie says "OK. In that case TWO of your MOST EXPENSIVE breakfast platters, with bottled waters. RUSHED!"

Bobby's still growling under his breath as the owner rushedly makes good on the mandated food and drinks, Tynie whispering "Tarzie, stand down. I'm OK." Nodding, Bobby goes from growling under his breath to realizing just what Tynie did to that bodega owner's daily profits while calmly breathing. "You didn't." Bobby says regaining a smile. "Hell, you could either hit him in the face or I could hit him where it TRULY hurts: the wallet. I went with the second one. THIS time." Tynie answers. A table for two appears to Bobby, and Tynie's lead to it by the arm gently. "Thank you baby." He tells her.

"No problem lover." She replies as their meal is brought before them. The bodega owner actually tries to talk Tynie up, her yelling at the bodega owner rather obscenely slathering threats of having Bobby land him in either the I.C.U. or the morgue, or BOTH. That owner was called everything this side of Satan's left testicle, LITERALLY, in Tynie's hostile diatribe, with people unknown to Tynie and Bobby actually quoting them silently on their phones as texts flew about the couple.

Apparently Tynie's rage and the scene that bodega owner caused were plenty to cause this establishment's regulars and everyone else to bail IN DROVES. Bobby sees that as she's slid over by him saying "Everything's alright now baby. Let's eat and get the fuck outta here." Tynie suddenly wasn't sure about that, as she scanned Bobby's plate finding something suspicious in the food. "Eighty-six eating here baby. Trust me. Look." Tynie mutters pointing to his potential breakfast. He gives her food the same once over saying "Eighty-six it all!" Racing for the four wheeler, Tynie grabs the keys before leaping on, Bobby in tow. The bodega owner came back as the couple's four wheeler blazed away across the beach, discovering he failed in poisoning them just as a cop showed up. Evidently one of the other patrons there noted the same problem Tynie and Bobby did, and called it in right away before leaving totally.

Tynie sees the flashing lights of a police SUV in the side view mirror of the four wheeler, pulling over immediately. "My license is in the chamber under the seat. Neither of us is armed, whatcha need officer?" Tynie wonders. "You two just come from Brady's Bodega on the Beach?" The cop asks. "Yeah, that son of a psychofucking cunt kept eye-raping me, damn near poisoned us, and was plotting to rape and leave me for dead right in front of my husband. What's it to ya?!" Tynie replies with hostility to her tones. "She is NOT Lying on ANY of it. I caught him saying so under his breath, about the last part." Bobby verifies.

"That's all I need from you two, no need to appear. You have a good day, or at least try to." The cop says as he waves Tynie and Bobby as free to go. The statement given from Tynie and Bobby relayed across the cop's radio and Brady is arrested on numerous felonies, ending his bodega-owning days forever.

In the place of giving Brady any more time to their day, Tynie and Bobby elect to go somewhere else for breakfast. Tynie sees the PERFECT place for their meal, pulling over to it in minutes. Tynie shuts off the four wheeler before they again hop off, walking for the second restaurant's entryway. Approached by a man in a three-piece suit on the inside of that air-conditioned place, Tynie freezes. "Are you Tynie Goren?" The man asks.

"Yep. Whatcha need?" She answers nervously. "No need to be nervous, you JUST cracked a SLEW of rape cases for the State Police for Hawaii. I am the Commissioner, Allyn Warren, and your meals when here are on US." "HOLY HELL!" Bobby and Tynie say together, taking the offer. Allyn snaps his fingers on one hand, holding two up with the other as Tynie and Bobby are escorted to the BEST table in the joint.

Everything was perfect, the staff even keeping a silently respectful distance when Bobby and Tynie ate and shared affections. Allyn broke that trend by saying "Excuse me, Mrs. Goren, but I need to know. May my officer quote your statement verbatim so that you do not have to appear?" "It's Tynie, and I was expecting him to." Tynie retorts. "Very well, you won't be bothered on this further… Oh and impressive use of obscenities!" Allyn says as Tynie hugs him. "Shaking hands is NOT a good thing with us." Bobby warns as he follows suit briefly. Allyn nods replying "You two get these, lifetime passes to where we never charge you. Least I can do for the woman who helped jail the ass who did such horrid things to my daughter." "Dear Sweet Holy Christ Himself! Allyn I am so sorry she went through that! Oh, and Thanks!" Tynie answers for the two as they grab the bottle waters before leaving, everything finished otherwise. Writing down how Tynie put that Allyn chimes "Thanks again, have a good one!"

Handing Bobby the four wheeler keys once outside, Tynie swears "I did NOT expect THAT to happen!" "You're just that impressive." Bobby refutes as the passes are draped over Tynie's neck. "We put these in that chamber before taking off, don't want anything to happen to them." Tynie plans, getting Bobby to nod. The four wheeler chamber unlocked by Bobby, the passes tossed inside, the chamber door which doubles as the seat is lowered and locked. Tynie hops on first as Bobby slides before her and drives off, heading back for the house.

That travel taking mere minutes, Tynie sees a little redness to Bobby's shoulders and sets to planning on caring for them later. Hopping off the four wheeler together, Bobby sees the same thing she did on him as the chamber is opened to get their passes. They head inside a bit faster than how they left, each one praying the sunburn won't be that bad, tossing the passes onto the kitchen table immediately after entering the house through the back deck door. Tynie goes straight for the fridge after Bobby locks up from the first second they get inside, hoping they have aloe lotion.

"I always keep that in the fridge, so the lotion is more cool on the sunburn." Tynie tells him as Bobby sits at the kitchen bar. Sunlight barely peeking through the shades, Tynie snaps her fingers to light up that entire sect of the house. "Hunky Protectors first." She purrs as the aloe lotion is drizzled on Bobby's shoulders and arms. Rubbing that in rather gently, Tynie prays that she handled it in time so he's not in pain during their vacation.

Excess lotion then rubbed into every place not covered by his clothes, Tynie winces when her arms drape down by his hips. Bobby sees that and points for the seat by him with a concerned smile. Bestowing her the same favor she gave him, Bobby sees why she winced when patches of skin on the back of her neck and by her shoulder blades are slightly redder than the rest of her body. "My poor Angel." He pines as the lotion works magic on those areas.

"I'll just borrow a couple muscle shirts off of you so this doesn't happen again, I mean the sunburn. Assholes are inevitable encounter-wise." Tynie solves. "You mean you'll just keep a couple of those from me. No debts, no borrowing between us." Bobby amends happily, his wife ending the need for that specific fret. "I do now." Tynie answers before concluding "We need to get better sunblock, that shit didn't do much for us today." "Good idea." Bobby plots, trailing off. Every time Tynie leaned back, she howled in pain as her skin hit the rear of the chair. Bobby went with that, lathering her with another coat of the aloe lotion as he silently worried about her being able to relax the rest of the time they were vacationing. "I'll be alright, more than likely by tomorrow. Yeah I fry like a chicken, but I heal from that rather fast." Tynie laughs, another new analogy throwing him off.

Putting the aloe lotion where his wife preferred keeping it, Bobby then pulls a dermatologist-caliber hypoallergenic sunblock out from behind it and has that placed before Tynie, causing her jaw to hit the floor as this is stammered "Baby's got SERIOUS connections!" Bowing to that remotely, Bobby returns "Actually, this was from one of yours. TreMarion. He insisted that, and I quote "My Babygirl not be frying out in the sun without the best shit on her to try and stop that!" Tynie nods, aware that does sound like her Daddy, saying nothing for a few minutes.

Shamefully, Bobby lowers his head and mutters "I shoulda used this earlier. If I would have, my Queenie'd not be suffering. I am no Badass Protector." Tynie's right hand races under Bobby's chin as she objects "You are so my Badass Protector, I was kept from hellish things by those masculine hands and that hot body. We are both at fault for not using this earlier, neither one expected sunburn so quickly in the day. Especially since I've never been here before. Also, this is a shot for us to take care of each other. Every marriage needs those now and again." Those words rang very true and loving in Bobby's ears, which killed the shame in his heart. "Baby's amazing." Bobby brags. "Learned from the Master." Tynie fires back.

She then leaps from her seat, taking the new lotion and putting it back where Bobby had it placed, strutting from him as if to say there's no more need for shame or anything unhappy. The next thing Tynie goes for is the bottom shelf to get them freshly cold sports drinks. Bobby's set down first, Tynie lines hers next to it before rejoining him at the bar. "How…" Bobby inquires. "I just found em when putting the lotion back. I swear!" Tynie chirps, throwing her hands in midair.

Checking them quickly, the sports drinks are brand new, and Bobby opens them for each one. Sipping those together in quiet, Bobby realizes that his wife was absolutely bent on keeping him cared for, just as he was Tynie. Time slid by as the sports drinks were finished, Bobby going to clear from them as to let Tynie relax. Soon back at her hip, Bobby says "Let's kick back on the couch together, just cuddle and go from there."

Leaving that chair again, Tynie takes his hand en route to that area with him slightly behind. He leans back just as in an interrogation, this time to scan for missed sunburn areas. "Oh, and the weirdest part, I can't tan from my hips down. That also means no burning, don't get why, just always been the case." Tynie says catching his moves in the glow against the TV.

"That is unusual, although good to know." Bobby mumbles. "One thing that I know I'll find HOT is my man covered in tanned skin accenting the bod that always makes my mouth water…" Tynie blurts. Ceasing the gap between them, Bobby whispers "You'll get that in a couple days. Trust me." "NYAAAAHHHH!" Tynie shrieks loudly, jumping up and down with her hand in Bobby's. "I've missed that reaction something fierce, it's so cute!" Bobby confesses. Stopping mid-jump, Tynie says "Ohhhh… Sorry my King. Making you miss that reaction, it is not excusable." Before her head can hang as her feet land fully to the floor, Bobby refuses "Unh Unh… You won't let me have shame. Not about to let you make things unequal."

Tucking her hair softly behind her ears, Tynie says nothing as Bobby Tarzan-like carries her to the couch. Squealing in enjoyment at the muscle-display in that, Tynie yips "Tarzie DON'T put me down!" "Huh?" Bobby wonders. "I'm busy loving this!" Tynie answers as she slaps then grabs Bobby's ass with both hands. A tight squeeze given, Bobby squeals "Baby!" Discovering his wife was open for tickling, Bobby takes the arm not holding her down to start that. Giggling against him, Tynie replies in kind after slowly releasing Bobby's ass cheeks from her grasp.

The tickles stop soon after because Tynie and Bobby are sunburned and neither one wanted to hurt those areas on the other.

Being set onto her feet, Tynie sees the shoulder she was just on has started peeling, and she mopes "Oh God baby I'm so sorry." Her hands go for that area on Bobby to pet it gently, and he tells her "It's alright babe, you didn't mean for it to happen." Shaking her head, Tynie stands on her toes to kiss that part of him flitteringly, showing Bobby she truly felt bad for it going down. Bobby giggles as his hands guide her cheeks to line with his, going in for another kiss. Tynie's arms abound his shoulders not only to be closer to Bobby, but to be stabilized against him since she was resting her weight on only her toes.

Moaning as to commend each other for the love display, Tynie secretly wishes she could drive her tongue deeper into his throat. Bobby is maddeningly passionate with the dexterity his tongue is showing Tynie's, praying in such that she'd just enjoy it all without another fret crossing her mind. They go on like this for a while, before becoming breathless and splitting off with a groaned gasp of awe at the same time.

"I believe someone said they want to go surfing.." Bobby trails off. "You have that set up? Really? Oh my God! Bobby I LOVE YOU!" Tynie wails excitedly as Bobby nods with a plotting grin. "Follow me." He mouths as Tynie sets herself aligned with Bobby's right hip. "More like go with you." She corrects gently as the pair go to use the new sunblock on one another. Tynie was rubbed down with that first, after Bobby rid of the outfit atop her bikini. "Ohhh dayum." He mutters as what little she has on comes to a full view, his hands roaming all over while making sure not one inch of Tynie isn't covered with the sunblock. She giggles at that, saying in a soft voice "Thanks." Turning to her husband, Tynie rips off the wife beater and lathers his body with the same lotion she had covering hers.

Taunting her, Bobby flexes his muscles as she went on with that, causing Tynie to groan "Ohhh hell yeah." Finishing with the sunblock as they were both completely layered in it, Tynie struts off to put it away. Heading out the back deck door from there, Bobby points to a pair of surfboards off to the left side. "Awww, his and hers." Tynie elates. Grabbing them both up, she half-kneels before Bobby who snares his from her hand. "You little." Tynie kids. "Hey, you won't let me overburden my body, why should I let you?" He replies in jesting tones but meaning it.

From there, the couple heads for the shoreline, Tynie setting herself down to tether the board to her left ankle. Bobby follows that and wonders if she's actually surfed before. "Nope. I just guessed on how to do this." Tynie blurts as her eyes catch the wonder in Bobby's.

Coming to their feet, Tynie and Bobby swim their boards out to a waiting tide, as she gets ready to ride a wave that's easily five times her height. "Baby be careful." Bobby worries as his wife sets to the pose for going back ashore atop the board. Other surfers see that, clamoring over by where this couple got ready saying nothing as the sheer wave size scared them out of the water. Tynie is owning that wave, actually doing surfer stunts in the middle of it as Bobby prays in silence for her safety. He joins her in riding waves, his eyes steadfastly aimed at where Tynie was on hers. The size of the wave Tynie rode was nothing to her, it seemed as if somehow she was a veteran surfer although this was her first time.

By the time she made it back to the shore, the real veteran surfers were stunned at how she managed that ride. Bobby was soon at her hip as their waves crashed into the sand, Tynie grabbing her board and smiling from ear to ear as the crowd cheered her from just outside their property line.

"Dude! That wave was a MONSTER, and you OWNED it!" They told Tynie as Bobby grabbed her up close. "Thanks." She meekly replied as Bobby glared upon the males in that crowd. One of them saw how big Bobby was and told the others before everyone else seemingly vanishes from the pair's view. "Yeah.. let's bail. NOW dudes!" Tynie then spins to meet eyes with her man and says "Someone's being territorial. I love it!" "Baby, that wave was huge! I was worried about my woman.." Bobby concerns, clinging to her for a moment. "Honey, I just made a bigass wave my bitch. The surfers you scared off were only letting me know me. I'm golden." Tynie soothes. "I know you did, it was amazing to see. I just.." Bobby trails off. "Hey now, I'm golden. Let's enjoy this.. OK?" Tynie replies, taking her man by the hand and going back for more wave-riding.

This time, Bobby caught a monster wave and Tynie's heart skipped a beat. "Oh God, Be careful." She thinks to herself, in that second realizing what Bobby'd just endured. As Tynie's odd luck would have it, she got one more monster wave to ride ashore, and soon wound up at Bobby's hip. The coast guard was driving around telling people that a wild storm was on its way and they needed to get off the beach minutes after this couple paired up again.

"Well, we will just surf again another time." Bobby plans as they untether the boards from their ankles and obey the orders given. Walking back to their deck hand-in-hand, Bobby takes the boards and stashes them where they were earlier as Tynie opens the deck door as soon as they get there. Joining one another at the hip again, Bobby says nothing as Tynie apologizes "God babe, I saw you on that wave and knew right then how scared you were. I was stupid to ignore your worries. Please forgive me." Loosely wrapping an arm around him, Tynie prays Bobby's not mad when he pulls her closer. "Hey now, I already forgave you. It's forgotten, just no more treating me like I'm about to break." He tells her with a smile.

Standing in their kitchen, Tynie realizes they forgot towels, until Bobby pulls two off the back of a chair just out of her reach. Taking hers, Bobby is dried off first Tynie using that time to eye him over. Bobby returns the moves, as the smile he had finally makes it across her face as well, a sign that she concurred with his desires. Reaching behind them, Tynie shuts the deck door, hitting the same button Bobby did earlier to lock the house and keep the shades drawn closed. "That was fun!" Tynie chirps.

Bobby cheers "Definitely, I got to surf with the hottest woman alive!" Blushing as she picked up her outer clothes, Tynie mutters "As I did with the sexiest man on Earth!" They head for their room in order to change out of their swim gear as soon as the pair were totally dried off, and Tynie chucks her outerwear from earlier into a hamper for another time the moment they hit that room. "Wow, this place. It has powers of sorts that I didn't expect." Tynie stammers.

"How do ya figure that?" Bobby wonders. "Our romances are hot, hell yeah. It's just they've been heated even more since we left our other house. I mean from the minute we got here, it's like.. WHOA!" Tynie answers. "Baby, I don't think it's the house that has those powers. You've been jumpy in order to handle everything for everyone, me included, lately and now you don't have to worry about that. In fact, unless it's one of your clients or an emergency, I have it rigged to where your jumpy days are totally and for all." Bobby tells her. "But my King, that could mean you don't get to relax like you want me to. We're equals." Tynie protests. "Yes we are my Queen, and how I have it rigged means your worry about my relaxing doesn't need to be." Bobby tells her as his arms hold her closer by the second.

"Ohhh, got ya." Tynie realizes from Bobby's arms as her favorite place invites her head to rest. Bobby takes them to the bed, laying down with Tynie in his arms as he replies "Love you." "Love you too." Tynie fires back, nuzzling his pecs. "Baby's been working hard trying to make my life better, again. How do I show my gratitude?" Tynie wonders.

"Just enjoy it all from my arms. No worrying. I know you'd do the same for me." Bobby settles. Her hands go for his, and Tynie kisses them all over the moment her lips are in range as Bobby hears "These two wonderful hands have done a lot for me. I never knew my man's love ran THAT deep, so much so that instead of totally relaxing with me you've planned and plotted how to get me completely mellowed out. You've taken away from yourself just to provide for me like that, and I am honored yet still thinking that I owe you." His left hand breaks from her hold as the palm traces her cheek when Tynie gets word "Owing me as you say is bullshit. No debts with us, I am supposed to provide for you. It's not only my job as your man, but the right thing to do as a gentleman." Sighs leave her lips as those words slam into Tynie's heart, Bobby meant business with every last one. His right hand goes for the catch all bag which was in that room to check his phone, wondering if anything hit while they were vacationing.

Discovering that wasn't the case, the phone is set aside as the port for charging wasn't setup yet. "I believe it's my turn to handle something." Tynie trails off ending the embrace to change the fact the phone port was still unplugged. "There ya go babe, I like how that was done." Bobby commends as she returns to him. "Thanks." Tynie peeps with a hand outstretched for him. Knowing it's been a few hours since they ate, Tynie was planning something special for her and Bobby in the back of her head. Bobby takes her hand as they head out to the kitchen, insisting whatever Tynie had plotted was done together without saying as much. Getting there, Tynie sees Bobby go around her to begin making their lunch.

Half of her wanted to protest, and the other half wanted to be near him, so she went with the latter as their steaks were pulled from the fridge. Bobby got a T-bone, Tynie stuck with a strip steak for herself.

Witnessing that, Bobby stopped Tynie cold in her tracks, him refuting "I don't think so." The strip steak put away, Bobby finds the other T-bone and takes over from there. Tynie then goes for the drinks, this time pulling out two beers for them as the trip to a chair in wait of Bobby was completed.

"Baby's trying to put me on a pedestal, above herself. I really don't like that." Bobby thinks under his breath. Running her hands through her hair, Tynie mutters "My King IS royalty to me, I was merely showing it. I will make sure next time not to go that far."

Hearing her say that, Bobby stops and spins around to meet eyes with Tynie, before amending "We are royalty to one another, hip-to-hip. Not one of us is above the other. EVER." Peck kissing Tynie's cheeks as tears showed themselves in her eyes, Bobby tells her without words that she needn't cry. Holding his chin with both hands for a moment, Tynie mouths "As we wish then."

A glow like none before hits Bobby's face when he reads that off of Tynie's lips. Non-verbally in such saying that at last her going to extremes being forbidden in his name was not only over, but her last utterance of some means was honored. He says to her gently "Please await me, my love.." The beers had gotten warm in that time, Tynie finding out by a quick hold on each, only to get swapped out for cold ones by her silently.

Their steaks are soon on another minigrill, as Bobby went right to work on making certain she feasted later. The fixins to go with it are made alongside, as Tynie leaned across the table to watch. Bobby's beer was then popped open and awaiting him. "Sexy, come take a break." She seeks, holding his drink out. Agreeing to that in actions, Bobby takes her beer and opens it before sipping his, replying "Thank you sexy." A quiet enveloped them as these drinks were sipped on, neither one wanting to ruin the peace with words. Getting up to clear the bottles later, Tynie gets them the cutlery needed as Bobby makes a few finishing touches. Serving his wife first, Bobby goes for his without a word in the awareness she won't eat without him.

Settling down together, hip-to-hip they feast as one, Tynie thoroughly impressed with what Bobby made for her. "I got it GOOD!" Tynie purrs when she's done. "*clears throat* WE have it GOOD lovie." Bobby corrects as he finishes behind her. "Yes we do!" Tynie chirps out excitedly, aware that he was right. This time, cleanup was done just as they ate: hip-to-hip. Tynie could not stop blushing to save her life, nor did she want to try as Bobby returned the same. Everything handled, they go for the couch and a snuggle. Tynie plops onto the couch first, Bobby in tow with something for her pulled from a drawer beside him prior to her being scooped up.

Laying against him, Bobby discovers what he had for her can be used rather simply without much disturbance. It was, and her levels were epically good as that item is set aside, Tynie not hearing a thing. "Love taking care of my woman." Bobby says in her ear. "Love the same with my man." She answers tightly grabbing his arms and wrapping herself in them.

Bobby uses his height difference with Tynie as a vantage point to eye her over, moaning "Ohh baby...You are so fuckin HOT!" Tynie tries to roll over in his arms without breaching the hold, giving back just as she got with the eye-over. "Ohhh honey.. You're such a STUD!" She groans as his physique is examined with meticulous patience.

Her lips then are aligned with his ear as her chin nestles against Bobby's collarbone. The next things he hears are Tynie admitting some VERY explicit desires, fantasies, and hints of plans for while they were alone together. Bobby couldn't help but grunt like a caveman as she divulged everything, his primal side rearing out while Tynie dropped one intimate bomb after another. That testimony of sorts ended later, Tynie slides her head back to his pecs to see what he was going to do next.

His hand lowered under her chin, Bobby does to her exactly as she did him, making absolutely certain that Tynie got wind of his most erotic dreams. Those words softly muttered in her ear, Tynie groaned as if he'd just made her come wildly.

With her frame rested atop Bobby, Tynie felt one more thing rear about into life, Bobby's manhood. Bobby looks at Tynie with an animalistic lust in his eyes as her head raises to meet his. "Now baby." Tynie pleads. Scooping her up into his arms, the house is cleared from that point to their room in record time. Their room again entered, Tynie is set to her feet, only to drop to her knees. Bobby's trunks in her hands get ripped from him in one fell swoop, landing just above his feet. Stepping out of them, Bobby is soon stunned at the quickness Tynie used to grab his ass and shove his erection into her mouth. Her hands toyed with his balls as the shaft was sucked on briefly, pulled out and kissed from head-to-hilt.

Tynie's tongue lapped against a switch of flesh between Bobby's manhood and nuts, driving him wilder by the flitter. Contorting herself a bit, Tynie then tongue lashes his balls for a few moments, causing Bobby to grunt and wail in further arousal. She then pulls her mouth away from those to again deep-throat him, finding out that Bobby'd gotten harder by the second in the lapse she took with sucking him. Taking the head in only at first, Tynie stroked him wildly as her tongue licked the tips of Bobby's dick like an ice cream cone. Shoving him into her mouth by a forceful push from his ass, Bobby was soon getting the best head he'd EVER known.

Tynie was incessant with the tongue latherings as he was in her mouth, her lips tightening around it with every slip of a second. Tynie overtook Bobby this time, her hands on his ass remaining to set the pace of the blowjob. Bobby didn't mind that in the least, after all to him Tynie doing this was HEAVEN. Hating the fact he was about to explode, Bobby pets Tynie's hair and moans as the fight-back started. Tynie didn't like the idea that he was battling the release, and proves it by intensifying the sucking of his manhood to the point where Bobby erupted fiercely in her mouth. "OHHH TYNIE!" He yowls as at last his nuts were unloading. She didn't miss a drop, drinking that all down just as soon as it was fired into her lips.

Slipping away from that part of Bobby later, Tynie arises with a trace of his love juice on her lips, only to be licked off before him. "I loved that!" Tynie brags proudly. "So did I, that was the BEST!" Bobby brags back. They both got a fantasy in that expression of lust handled, becoming aware of such in the glance shared between one another's eyes. The discovery of that was made by the sync they had before seemingly resurrected itself after. "I want to slip into something more comfortable. Be right back." Tynie says holding up one finger. She strips before him, going for one of her bags to get out just the right thing to wear, or so it seemed to Tynie.

Bobby reeled in what he got for a few minutes, throwing his head back and moaning in relaxation before changing as well. Joining her at the hip, Bobby whispers "Baby's a hottie." Turning her head, Tynie sees what Bobby's in and replies "So's my baby." He'd already cleared what had been tossed onto the floor, everything placed away so that neither would trip later.

"What to do is next. That the question." Tynie trails off as Bobby leads her to the bed. "I got to get my woman pleased." He says softly. Her body laid against the mattress, Bobby makes short order of the outfit Tynie had on, throwing it aside in a flash. His lips started at hers, trailing down Tynie's front with fierceness that had no trace of abandon.

Every inch of Tynie that's before Bobby was nipped on, sucked on from the collarbone down, and in a few places hickeyed. "Baby pleeeeease!" Tynie pleaded as he went on, trailing off a beg for him to take and feast upon her. That was far from lost on Bobby who then took two fingers of his left hand to her core: one to flick her nub violently and the other to essentially fuck her. His tongue took the post of the nub-flicking finger, sucking her love button HARD as he rammed the finger that was inside Tynie deeper so and with more power.

She bucked in time with his hand, thrusting herself against the very digit that was about to make her come like a typhoon. The tightness of Tynie's core enhanced itself around his finger, only to have Bobby pull that out and shove his mouth in its place. Tonguing her like there was no tomorrow as his body conformed under her hips, Bobby hit her walls wildly and then tore into her G-spot. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders as both hands went straight for his hair, Tynie shoving Bobby's mouth further into her core. At the start of the climax Bobby later brought Tynie to, intermixed with grunts like a cavewoman, she bellows "OHHH BOBBY!"

Bobby's mouth was filled with her juices as they flooded down his throat, never missing a drop he lapped every last ounce up like a man seeking water from the desert. This was by far the most exquisite feasting Tynie'd ever known, even from her husband, and her yowled groans from the climax made sure he got wind of that. Slowly removing her hands from his hair, Bobby was released from that part of Tynie as her legs unlocked from his shoulders. Quivering vehemently from head-to-toe, Tynie showed Bobby with those tremors just how well he did in rocking her world. The next thing Tynie saw was Bobby atop her, resting himself on his hands with a bit of her come on his lips, also soon licked off.

Bobby lays next to her in moments, seeing Tynie is reeling in what he provided, head thrown back and unable to speak. "We both needed that." Bobby purrs, getting Tynie to moan lowly while nodding. The quivers end as Bobby holds Tynie closely to complete riding them out, showing his chivalric side after such a beastly-powered sharing. "That was the most EXQUISITE. EVER!" Tynie boasts. "Thanks." Bobby answers modestly.

Snuggling afterwards, the two fall asleep for a while, peaceably spent and happy to just be together. A new closeness was felt between the two, something unexpected since they already believed that each was at the other's was proven again without discussion by just how closely they kept one another in this nap, neither one daring let go of the other.

A few hours later, they awake as one saying similarly "Love my baby!" Tynie goes from there to kiss Bobby again, soft and romantically as that is given back. They kept this one short, Bobby having something up his sleeves as he and Tynie got dressed. "Honey, did you feel a closeness.. a tighter one?" Tynie wonders. "I was about to ask you the same thing!" Bobby fires back. "Just a new way to share our paradise in life." Tynie purrs at him, now fully clothed. Bobby gets dressed after her, agreeing with how Tynie put that not saying so other than with a giddy smile and blush. Approaching her ear, Bobby says "Baby, we have forever to work on what we whispered earlier to one another too.." "Work on? Don't you mean enjoy?" Tynie relays. "Exactly." Bobby confirms as they again leave that room.

"This is just the first day of our vacation, and already… WOW!" Tynie purrs as they return to the couch. "You aren't lying!" Bobby adds smiling. "Hottie, thank you for it all. Especially waking me up to the fact that I had inadvertently tripped back into old habits about worrying and being jumpy to take care of everyone but me." Tynie says smilingly. "No problem, it was just another way to show my love and protect you." Bobby answers gathering her up into his arms.

The storm from earlier still raged on, which ruined Bobby's plans for dinner. Bobby tells her "I had something special planned for us tonight, but it'll have to wait apparently." "Oh Honey, you KNOW I will wait for you and those romantic moves for as long as it takes. We have eternity, this place is ours to return to, so why worry that gorgeous mind anymore?" Tynie resolves, absolving Bobby's concerns.

Nothing else said on that topic, Bobby snares Tynie up closer as her neck is nuzzled. "I have the greatest woman ever!" He whispers. "As I have the most perfect man!" She fires back as they share in another glowing smile. "Sweetness, you've worked wonders in my life, especially as of late. I want to show you in ways outside the bedroom what that means to me. Please await your wife?" Tynie declares as her hand taps Bobby's arms. "You know already that I will. As long as it takes." Bobby promises as Tynie goes to the kitchen, while he lines himself up where the back of the couch covers his abdomen, his arms drape over the top silently.

Tynie is flying across the kitchen trying her best to not keep Bobby waiting when he says "Sugar, slow down please. I don't mind waiting, really." "Busted!" Tynie thinks to herself, complying with his words immediately. "Got to break my honey of these mad dashes, the worries, and the jumpiness. Don't want her loving heart to have all that extra stress." Bobby worries to himself as she goes about making their dinner. "Are jalapeños a problem with my baby?" Tynie shoots off. "No jalapeños. I got a woman hotter than those can ever be." Bobby hollers.

Floored, Tynie halts dead in her tracks as Bobby takes the shot to join her in the kitchen before she knew it. "I saw you dart around baby, didn't like it at all. You were panicking about my being kept to wait, and that scares me because the stress on your heart it adds. No more jumpiness for anyone other than clients or emergencies. Please, hot mama." Bobby explains ending in a beg as his arms abound Tynie. "So my stopping that all would make you happy?" Tynie asks. "Not only that, but it'll be better for my baby." Bobby says as he silently resolves to await her in that room instead of the couch. "Ok then. Consider it done." Tynie finalizes as she swats Bobby on the ass before continuing with their meal preparations. The next thing she feels is Bobby going in for an ass-swat, and adding a brief grab.

Giggling at that, their meal is prepared by Tynie who won't stop smiling and cannot end the glow on her face to save God's life. Bobby witnesses that, matching it as at last the relaxed version of his wife was returned with new elation to him. The only reason Bobby got up before being served was to get them a beverage, settling on a vintage White Zin that came in two small bottles.

Arranging that so they were side-by-side some more while eating, Tynie presents both their meals simultaneously as Bobby opened the wines. Sitting next to him, Tynie and Bobby eat together at the same clip, smiling and quiet. Finishing together, Tynie is pulled in for another wildly deep kiss, Bobby wanting to show his love without bothering to use speech.

Slowly releasing one another from that, Tynie sighs out and grins big as life as Bobby says gently "Await me, my perfection." Nodding, Tynie kicks back as Bobby clears everything from that meal. The wines went untouched until Bobby got back, Tynie's being opened first, then his. "To the angel of my heart, the love of my life, I adore you now and forever. More than words can say." Bobby toasts. "To the protective man of my dreams, the love of my life, and the sweet angel of my heart. My adoration is matched only by yours of me, words unable to explain. I love you." Tynie fires back happily. Bottles clinked they sip the wines and totally relax from the day together.

Pulling hers away from her lips, Tynie boasts "My man knows how to rock my world in more ways than one." "As does my woman for me." Bobby answers, his wine already set aside. Tynie tries to snuggle Bobby in the chairs they overtook, only to have him shake his head saying "These chairs weren't meant for that my love, I don't want you hurt in the name of being close to me." Grabbing both bottles as she saw they were emptied, Tynie chucks them into the trash before they go to the couch. Tynie stops at the end of the couch from their trek to that area, saying "My King's turn to be fully stretched out. Besides, I want to lay in your arms like that. Totally comfy together." Granting her wishes, Tynie is pulled onto Bobby so their hips are lined up, as the rest of each flows onto the couch similarly.

Recounting the day, Tynie reminds "I've had a great one. My man was very protective, loving, and just flat out perfect!" Bobby hears that and realizes she didn't care about the mistakes, they'd truly been discarded from her mind. "My day's been wonderful too. My woman has been just as protective and perfect as I am seen." "Who knew ten days undisturbed in a beach house we now call ours would bring about this new closeness?!" Tynie wonders. Tapping over by her cross tattoo, Bobby replies happily "Who do ya think? I mean other than our family." Bursting out in laughter as one at that, the couple at last end any notions of unhappiness or concern that showed in their first day away from it all.

Seeing Tynie make all the moves that say she's sleepy, Bobby watches her get situated on top of him in the slight modifying of their snuggle with a huge grin on his face. "My sugar's given me the world, I love you for that and eternity!" Tynie says softly as Bobby's pec is kissed and nuzzled. "My sweetheart has given me everything I dreamed of. I love you for eternity and am honored by that all!" Bobby says as he lightly raises Tynie's lips to his for a quick kiss. Soon as that ends, Tynie's head lays against his pec in a swift-yet-gentle motion. "My Queen's exhausted." Bobby whispers. "So's my King. " Tynie purrs back, picking up on that without Bobby's admission. Not wanting to disturb his wife's comfort, Bobby takes his time in scooping Tynie into his arms. Tynie let him chariot her to the master bedroom one last time that day, vowing in her head that to keep Bobby happy her jumpy worry-wart days were over.

Tynie is again laid onto the mattress in mere moments after leaving the couch, this time gentler than a feather dropping through a breeze. Bobby lays aside her once more, as she ends the gap between them for their nightly cuddle. Bobby covers the two up in a sheet given the fact they ARE in Hawaii, so that neither one gets too warm while sleeping. One last kiss shared, this time romantic-yet-wild, and the two find themselves awaiting slumber as their hearts celebrated the new peace and closeness within their relationship.

Their heads knew that the closeness and peace were gift from the couple's heavenly observers, but also refused to disrupt Tynie and Bobby in the reality that this was their first vacation as man and wife that wasn't held at home. Slumber arrived, the peace and closeness between Bobby and Tynie being its escort.

A beach house to call their own, beginnings of romantic and personal renewals, and still nine days in Hawaii. The fun's only started…


	45. Ch 45

Title: Peace Bestowed At the Beach (Family's Coverage)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

The next day begins with Tynie snuggling Bobby as they laid side-by-side. Her arms abound his shoulders as she whispers "Morning Sexy." Kissing her instead of verbally replying, Bobby shows love in the first moves of the day. "A woman could get used to being woke up like this." Tynie thinks to herself as the kiss is returned to Bobby. Laughing while the affection droned on, Bobby learns that his wife loved what he did. Splitting off from that in the place of biting her lower lip, Bobby kisses it briefly as her smile shines in his eyes. Not a care in the world, Tynie giggles again, this time saying "We are totally keeping how you replied when I woke up. Hell, we're replacing my wakeup with yours!" "Works with me, those lips are delicious." Bobby purrs. Feeling as if she was personally in flight, Tynie slides onto Bobby's lap while her hands still traipsed his shoulders. "Someone's totally mellowed." Bobby teases. "Umm, yeah. You wanted me this way. Remember?" Tynie replies with a grin. He then slips Tynie to where the areas that were sunburned could be looked over.

"Well I'll be damned." Bobby trails off. "Told ya!" Tynie chirps back as Bobby carries her off the bed. True to what she told him yesterday, the sunburned areas had only remotely peeled and were starting to tan. "Even though I tan kind of weird, I still want to work on that from head to toe. As best I can. You shouldn't be the only one with tanned skin accenting what makes my mouth water, body wise." Tynie plots. "We'll do that together, later." Bobby responds as the trek out of their room began.

Just then Bobby's phone goes off, and Tynie damn near jumps. "I got this." Bobby says turning back to the blaring device. Steve's on the other end telling them that Oliver is all set up with the estate issues and they're both back in town. Also informing the couple that Steve's handling something that came up while they were gone. Someone connected to Brady from yesterday tried breaking into their home, and Bruno got him just in time. Everyone else, Sasha included was fine." Dude, make sure Bruno has ANYTHING he wants for this, and set Oliver up with a retirement trust, a decent sized one. Oliver's also to have healthcare benefits, Tynie's orders. Tell him that's in place of the contract, my orders. We don't want him as an employee when he can be deemed family." Bobby mandates.

"Consider it done brother!" Steve says before they hang up. Tynie was seated in Bobby's lap as that conversation happened, and reads the anger in his eyes. "Bruno saved us baby, some dipshit connected to dude we got arrested yesterday tried breaking into our house. Sasha's home, resting. Steve and Oliver are back in town too." Tynie reels at that "Tell me you got Bruno and Oliver hooked up like there's no tomorrow. Especially after this." Nodding, Bobby replies without another word, trying to check his rage.

"Hottie, it's handled now. Steve was on that shit like bad on my hair day. Please try to relax." Tynie consoles. Laughing at how his woman put that, Bobby strokes her locks as his phone is set aside with the hand away from Tynie, answering "I actually love your hair." A fist pump given the sky, Tynie yips "It worked!" "Oh hell no." Bobby says back.

"YEP! You've been trying to get me not to jump and be relaxed, so I figured my unorthodox use of language could do the same for my King." Tynie admits. Holding her closely, Bobby says "Thank you baby." Tynie mouths "Anytime."

Making another attempt at trekking across the house, this time Bobby takes his phone with him. Tynie sees him go for it, only to stash that device in her bust for the time being. "This is temporary; I did it so that my man can hold me with both those sexy hands." Tynie relays as Bobby smiles. Traveling in his arms across the house to the kitchen from there, Tynie is all giggles as her man literally has her swept from her feet.

Settling her down to the floor as they get in the kitchen, Tynie pulls Bobby's phone from her bust to see a text from Steve saying he got everything taken care of that Bobby wanted atop what hit and they will not be bothered again, barring an emergency with Sasha. Replying with gratitude, Tynie sets that device down.

"Like I said, Steve's been on this shit like sexy on my man. It's all over with. Handled, across the board. Lord willing nothing happens with Sasha, but that will be the ONLY reason we are bothered again." She announces as Bobby makes their coffees and breakfast.

Catching the hit-on line in her explanation, Bobby blushes as he replies "Thanks baby, or should I say stunner." "Eek!" Tynie squeals as her face goes totally red from a blush just inside Bobby's view. Sitting to await him at the kitchen bar, Tynie hears "My baby's so cute when I get to hear the girly reactions. God have I missed those." "Cut ya a deal then lover, unless I am dealing with client affairs, I will be happy to give you the girly reactions you love so much. When with my clients or handling their legal needs, I am going to have to be a bit cold to those in the name of professionalism." Tynie offers trying to mask her shame. Walking over to his wife, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie before accepting "You have a deal! I love you!"

Tynie says nothing as Bobby pecks her cheek and mutters "Wait here…" The shame of hearing Bobby admit what he missed is gone from her heart in seconds as Tynie revels in how they corrected that, as one.

Witnessing Bobby walk as if the floor was laiden in clouds, Tynie giggles in the knowledge that SHE is why he did that. In minutes, her coffee and breakfast are presented, Bobby's gathered up afterwards before Tynie can protest. They sit side-by-side as Tynie says "I love seeing you so happy, the way you walked a minute ago… I missed." Bobby adds "The deal you offered, I figured it cut both ways given the fact I'm your head of security." "Alright then, but NO more business talk until the day after we get home." Tynie absolves. "Good plan. Stunner." Bobby finalizes as they eat. Tynie is floored by just what she's feasting on, swearing that Bobby will get something to make his jaw drop later in the same regard, without saying as much. Their meals finished, Tynie and Bobby sip coffees together all smiles, this time together totally recharging their romantic batteries. Bobby finishes his first, only to see Tynie stop sipping hers to clean up before he can get out of the chair.

Returning to Bobby, Tynie grabs him up into her arms and plants a kiss to his lips which is more potent than Bobby saw coming. Hell-bent on replying to that in kind, Bobby shows her just how powerful his affections can be after getting some of her stronger ones. Pulling away from that, Bobby tells her "Now to make good on a few promises." Grinning and willing to follow him anywhere, Tynie motions for Bobby to lead the way. Going for their best sunscreen, Bobby lathers her up first before getting the same.

Walking out onto the deck, Tynie sees a pair of flashing lights on their property. "I got this, hubby stay here." Tynie informs as she darts off the deck to see what's up. Racing straight to the vehicle whose lights she saw from the deck, Tynie sees Allyn. "Hey man, what's up?" She asks. Allyn leans in and says "Stopped a kid abduction. The kid ran on what I believe is your land because of that sign about shooting trespassers. The mama followed him; the father doesn't have custody or rights to the kid and tried fixing that with a gun." Tynie whispers back "If dude they ran from comes on this land I WILL open fire on his ass, as will Bobby. Same with any other trespassers. We're certified for conceal carry by the way, and I am a Lawyer out of New York. I will provide my bar card if ya need to see it."

Allyn nods and writes that down before saying "We'll get off your land now, have a good one. We have your statement, counsel. You're on vacation, no need to see your credentials now." Tynie waves as Allyn drives the mother and kid away. Tynie then runs back to Bobby, paler than a ghost in the face. "Baby. What is it?" Bobby worries. "A little kid and his mama were just enjoying time on the beach when some dude, the non-custodial father, runs up on their asses armed to the teeth. Allyn told me they came here because of that trespasser shooting sign we have, and he will get word out about me opening fire on the asshole or any other trespasser. Claimed you would too, and that you wouldn't be mad at the little man for running and awaiting the authorities on our land. Dropped the bomb that I'm a lawyer out of New York and that we're certified for conceal carry, even offered to show my bar card to Allyn. The little shit refused on the grounds I'm on vacation." Tynie weeps.

Holding her with all he has, Bobby whispers "You did right. It's handled. All over now. Shhh. The kid's safe. So's the mama." Tynie cries "It was all a gut reaction, I swear." Bobby says softly "It's all good baby."

Going slowly from bawling in sympathies for that mama and kid to basking in Bobby's muscles, Tynie winds up sighing as a woman in love after several minutes. Hearing the sighs that tell him usually Tynie's feeling better, Bobby asks "How about we sunbathe here on the deck?" Two deckchairs with extendable foot rests set up for them appear in Tynie's view, who then says "Absolutely!" Taking the one on the left, Tynie is laid across and awaiting Bobby to join her. That delay wasn't too long as his frame overtook the deckchair on the right. Facing her man and relaxing in the sun, Tynie prays she doesn't wind up redder than a lobster just to match her man's tan. Bobby matches her pose, their eyes locked on one another for a while, both trying not to be crispy from sunburn.

Rolling over after about half an hour, Tynie is soon tilting her head against the top of the deckchair, again Bobby's in tow on that. Another half an hour in the sun for both, and Bobby waves to Tynie making sure she didn't doze off before they head in for a while. "I was staring over the man of my dreams, not sleeping. ya silly!" Tynie laughs as Bobby opens the deck door. "As was I with my Stunning wife, just didn't want you burned from crashing out there is all." Bobby worries. Tynie reaches behind her to close the deck door from moment one of them being inside, Bobby is all a glow and smiling. "Now THAT'S what I like to see across my man's face." Tynie trails off. Soon matching his expression, Bobby walks up to her saying "That's what I like seeing across that sexy face." Squealing like she did earlier, Bobby realizes Tynie meant every word of the deal she cut over breakfast. Without saying as much, Tynie and Bobby head back to their room to go for the Jacuzzi tub.

Only allowing loving sighs and giggles to traipse the air in the house, they refuse chatter in the name of bathing in a peace which was just bestowed them last night.

Arriving in that room, Tynie stops by the bed to check her sugars, as Bobby goes for his pills, both aware the other would worry sick if that wasn't handled. About to straight shot his pill with nothing to chase it, Tynie holds up one finger and goes for the mini-fridge and a soda. Her levels were golden, and the kit had been reloaded just as Bobby tried that before her. Her eyes blasting a worry over the fact such was nearly done in her presence, Bobby takes the soda and apologizes with his eyes.

The pill gone and the soda split between them, Tynie chucks the can into the trash over her left shoulder from her right hand without looking. Bobby's jaw hit the floor upon seeing that, Tynie bowing slightly before they complete the travel to their Jacuzzi tub. Tynie kids as Bobby hits the button to start everything up "Lemme guess, first shot you get while we are here, you're going to enter us in a couple's basketball tourney or something." Bobby answers "Maybe. For all you know I could have already." With everything medical needed already stashed for later and Bobby's phone planted onto the counter, he hops in first as Tynie's jaw slams the floor at his reply.

She slides in behind him muttering "You little sneak." "It's a one day thing, starts in a few hours. We'll have fun. I'll get to see my woman show off her skills." Bobby says holding Tynie while washing her down with the other arm. "I haven't seen my man's skills on the court, yet. That's going to rock!" Tynie answers, soon returning the favor. They soak for a few minutes, and then get out hip-to-hip as Bobby scores them towels. Drying one another off, Tynie bumps the shut-off button as Bobby gets his phone from the counter.

Heading for their room, Bobby tells her softly "Go for the third bag from the left. got something for ya." Tynie sets right away to heading for that area, pulling a muscle tee that covers her shoulders, but is sized for Bobby. "Protected By Bobby Goren. Forever." Written across the front, Tynie cries out "Aww honey. thank you. Got to get you one." Bobby pulls a similar one, with nothing on the front saying "You did already." Tynie slips into another bikini, this one less skimpy prior to putting that tee on, given where they were to be in time. Immediately after, Tynie tucks that tee in so that it wouldn't mask the fact she actually had anything on below the hips, since her shorts would have been covered by it.

Bobby is soon dressed matching her damn near perfectly style-wise, and they head out of the master bedroom after he scores and pockets his phone. "Hold it baby, I have an idea." Tynie says reaching for his phone, continuing. "This is temporary; I will have you change it back when we get home." Bobby's voicemail is altered to say they're in a place where cellphone use is prohibited and the signal reception is shit. Telling all callers to leave a message and vowing they'll answer it as soon as they can; Tynie hangs up Bobby's phone and sets it in her pocket until they reach the kitchen bar. "Genius." Bobby chirps. "Hell, Steve said that barring an emergency with Sasha we won't be bugged again. Not only that you cannot say that what I put on there is implausible. I'd rather claim this and be wrong than have my man's phone damaged if not destroyed in the basketball tournament." Tynie admits as the two make way across the house. "Thanks baby, you're right. Nicely done." Bobby cheers as he sees her set his phone aside from the moment they cleared the kitchen. "Eh. I have my moments." Tynie replies modestly.

Tynie's phone never left the catch-all bag, and in fact hadn't been turned on either. Bobby whispering "Yes we brought your personal phone, but that was in case something happened to mine. Anyone who calls it gets forwarded to my voicemail anyway." "Genius." Tynie chirps as they head out the back deck door again. Opening it with the hands that each other held, Tynie and Bobby laugh when it works one more time. Sliding to the deck, Tynie closes it with the hand away from Bobby, hitting a not-so-noticeable button to secure the house. "Yeah. I found that when darting off the deck earlier." She confesses as Bobby scoops her up into his arms. Before she can wonder who has the four wheeler keys, a chain appears around Bobby's neck with them attached. Delicately pulling that from him, Tynie says without words that she's driving.

Giggling at that, Bobby nods knowing in a way why she did that. "You little sneak." He teases. "What? Because I want my man to hold onto me and send a message to assholes that I am protected while I drive?" Tynie answers. "I figured that's what you wanted." Bobby laughs as they get to the four wheeler. Hopping on together, Tynie revs the four wheeler up as Bobby holds onto her. Settled on, Tynie drives them off their land as Bobby tells her "It's only a few houses away from here, ya won't miss it." "Got it lover." Tynie answers as the travel to that tournament is halfway over.

Sure enough, Tynie didn't miss it, hell no one could given all the flags that advertised the tournament. Pulling over away from the entrance, She shuts the four wheeler off. Bobby hops off first, taking back the keys and pocketing them in his trunks where the pocket could be secured, Tynie for once in tow. The competitors see who is walking up, some laugh and jeer; others stare in total fear for their lives. Tynie hears the jeers, electing to channel her rage for onto the court, where she can own them in a positive way. Bobby sees the anger in her eyes, matching her plans for handling it as they head to sign in. "Tynie and Bobby Goren." She tells the registrar. "Yeah… you two are already set up. You'll be called when it's time for you to play." Tynie learns as they head away from that table.

Leaning into Bobby, Tynie says "If we go against those jeering assholes. I am going to OWN them on the court." "Me too baby. me too." Bobby tells her as they find a spot to stretch out before playing. Three sets of couples played, two of them IMPERIALLY sucking at basketball, and Tynie made notes in her head as to who those were. for later. Tynie and Bobby called up next, they kiss briefly before hitting the court, and she got her wish. The competitors were a pair who jeered them prior, Tynie shit talking them while pointing to Bobby and herself "On this court… your asses are OURS." "Prove it!" The other couple jeers back, Bobby biting back the urge to say they'd regret those words.

The ball tossed into midair, and Tynie is sky bound to retrieve it before the other player had a snowballs shot in hell of that. Making her way across the court like she was on national TV, Tynie shined and showed off before making an EPIC slam dunk which started with a leap from 250 feet away. "DAYUM!" The audience shouted as Bobby got the ball back afterwards. Checking it to the other couple, Tynie was all on the man of that pair like stanky on a skunk, not letting him get a basket to save Christ's life. The woman of the pair opposing them not having a clue how to play basketball basically stayed within range of Bobby without demanding the ball.

This time, the man checks it in to Tynie, who sends the ball flying straight to Bobby's hands. "GO baby!" She bellows as Bobby does his best to match what he saw earlier, mastering it in moments, from behind his back. "DAYUM!" The audience again shouts as the opposing couple start realizing that they were in fact toast on the court.

Tynie saw that in how shittily they played after those two dunks, Tynie and Bobby perpetually owning them from that point on. The audience got recurrent breezes as Tynie kept right on showing off different dunk-styles, as did Bobby, which kept them on the edge of their seats. The man of the second couple elected trying to assault Tynie for the ball, only to see her use Bobby as a stunt prop for another slamming basket. They were in midcourt as the opposing man went to grope Tynie, Bobby crouched a bit to guard her possession of the ball as Tynie leapt from his shoulders to the basket, actually doing several midair flips before dunking.

"HOLY SHIT!" The audience cheered as a ref showed up to pull the opposing man from the court, having only regulated who checked the ball in and kept eyes on points until what was tried against Tynie. Stopping the game cold, the ref announces "This couple is disqualified for brutal force attempted on their competitors. The winners are Tynie and Bobby Goren!" Coming down from the slam dunk, Tynie heard it all as her feet hit the court, smiling big as life. Bobby ran to her, praying that his woman was OK after everything dude tried. "Yeah, I'm golden. by the way, how are your shoulders?" She fires back "Pretty good actually." Bobby answers as they leave the court.

Discovering this tournament was solo-elimination, Tynie and Bobby only had one more game before winning it all. There was a sudden mandatory break between the games as the refs went around and checked for other female assaulting assholes, disqualifying all couples who had one. During that hiatus Bobby and Tynie go for the cooler used by players for a drink and a relayer on their sunscreen, both provided them for free. Many guys were pulled out of their games after audience members I.D'd them as committing that act against female competitors, and most of those people had to be removed by police force.

Bobby and Tynie sat back as the wait for word on when they'd play again was underway, which took about an hour. Headed back to the same court they just came from, Tynie and Bobby wound up paired against the SHITTIEST players in the tournament. Before the other couple bothered arrive on the court, Tynie whispered in Bobby's ear "Now's my man's turn to totally shine. I got the dude covered." Realizing in a flash why his wife said that, Bobby answers "Yes love. be careful." They nod and fist pound before the opposing couple made it to midcourt. The ball tossed in midair again, Bobby was all over getting it for he and Tynie as the dude was too chickenshit to make that leap.

Tynie grinned vindictively as she made damn sure that dude didn't get anywhere near the ball, using her entire frame as a brick wall in motion. Bobby saw that the wife was also a wussy, refusing to get to close to him and still claiming she was going for the ball in her wails to the other man. The next thing Tynie saw out the corner of her eye was Bobby shining on the court rocking every move to the basket. The other woman checked the ball in rather weakly, actually grunting while doing that as Tynie gathered it up and shot it to her husband. These two knew like the back of their heads this game was pretty much theirs from that point, the opposing couple being THAT bad at basketball. Audience members jeered the opposing couple "You guys talked shit about this couple, especially the wife, and you CAN'T play? WHAT THE HELL?!" Tynie's vindictive grin grew at that, learning that she had witnesses to unspoken suspicions as she and Bobby totally OWNED the other pair points-wise.

The other woman then tried her hand at assaulting Bobby for the ball, the ref pulling her out immediately.

"This game is called on account of an attempted assault. The winners again are Tynie and Bobby Goren!" The ref announces as Tynie rared back ready to fight the bitch that pulled that move.

Bobby saw the "Ready to fight" look in his wife's eyes, pulling her into his arms urgently, sating "No lover. they're not worth it." Nodding, Tynie calmed down rather fast from that emotion as she heard the audience shouting "They got theirs! Congrats you two!" Being taken to the registrar's table again by the ref, Tynie and Bobby hold hands as they are applauded every step of the way. An enormous trophy handed them, Tynie whispers "Getting this thing home on a four wheeler's going to be interesting." Allyn says to her "We'll deliver it wherever you want, later today, since my officers will be swarmed with all these assault cases." Not knowing he was there, Tynie jumps before asking "Got a pen?" Allyn hands her a pen and paper, soon getting Tynie and Bobby's New York address. "Oh, and have it set up to where this badboy needs signed for. please." Tynie inquires. "That's how I roll package wise anyway." Allyn confirms as the two hug, startling everyone else around them except Bobby. Suddenly pictures and texts flowed to everyone who wasn't there but was known to those present saying "NEVER MESS with Tynie and Bobby Goren… She's IN with the State Police Commissioner!"

Bobby hears someone say that verbatim, bursting into laughter afterwards telling Tynie "We apparently have a shared kickass connection." "We sure do." Tynie laughs back as Allyn waves an officer over.

Tynie whispers the description of her four wheeler to that officer, telling him to "Check that son-of-a-bitch like you're in the Crime Scene Unit. Leave NO inch unexamined!" Nodding, that officer and his partner dart off to obey Tynie's wishes, her discovering they WERE with the crime scene unit from the lettering on the back of their t-shirts. "Oh hell no." Tynie giggles, and with Bobby hearing it all, he joins her without saying anything else for a couple minutes.

"Allyn, explain something to me right quick would ya?" Tynie poses after the laughs end. "Sure." Allyn answers "Why's there a pair of CSU guys checking people's rides?" Tynie asks. "The reason for that is we got word that some of the spouses of who tried to assault other players were going to manhandle people's vehicles…" Allyn replies "Got it from there dude!" Tynie cuts him off. The CSU guys show up moments after that talk saying "Tynie, the four wheeler. it's clean. We did exactly as you said." Hugging them both, Tynie accidently knocks those officers back slightly, whispering "Don't file battery of a peace officer charges, I meant this in gratitude." "We know. don't worry. no charges." The CSU guys answer as that hold ends.

The very people who texted warnings earlier added in new texts "OH SHIT! WE LITERALLY JUST HEARD that Tynie and Bobby Goren are on FIRST NAME BASIS with the Police Commissioner for Hawaii, close enough that they HUG! DO NOT STEP TO THEM. EVER!" Tynie actually hears someone say that in a text-to-speech app, causing another round of raucous laughing with Bobby and Allyn chasing her on that.

Bobby and Allyn hug briefly, Tynie in tow before the pair head for the beach house, their trophy soon to be sent to New York. "I'll text Steve to let him know, later." Bobby says as he pulls the keys to their four wheeler from his pocket. The trip to that ride has Tynie wanting to ride to the beach house like Bobby did for her on the way there. Evidenced in an asshole-free trek home, the texted word got around, Bobby and Tynie basking contently in the newfound lack of problematic people crossing their path.

Bobby hops on first, Tynie flowing on behind him as her arms abound his hips before they drive away. The audience from that day cheered as they left, happy to have gotten to see the prowess they shared on the court. Inside twenty minutes, Bobby and Tynie were back at the beach house, pulling up to the back deck. Tynie hops off first, waiting to escort Bobby inside, only to be gathered to his hip from second one of Bobby's standing away from that ride.

"Baby's got mad skills in basketball." They say together happily. Hip-to-hip they go for the deck door, Bobby using the same mostly-concealed button to unlock it before sliding that open for Tynie. Strutting inside, she pulls Bobby inside with the hand that held his from the moment they left the four wheeler. Taking that display in, Bobby smiles broadly as the deck door is closed by the hand not in hers. "Check me for sunburn lover?" Tynie asks as the top she wore comes off. "None that I can see." Bobby answers as his hands gently trail her body to test for sensitive spots that may have been made so by the sun. Uncovering none, his tee comes off and Tynie returns the favor, with the same results. Picking up their T-shirts, Tynie and Bobby go for one another's arms, giggling with every step.

"The way you rocked that basketball court. very enticing to see." Tynie purrs in his ear. "Same here baby." Bobby whispers back. Lining his face away from her ear, Bobby walks them back to the secure-everything button, hitting it before boasting "The way you stunt dunked was AMAZING!" "Thanks, and I couldn't have pulled it off without those broad shoulders helping me…"Tynie fires back as the house is locked up with the shades on that floor staying down. "I will always help you. anyway I can." Bobby attests modestly as they kiss for a few moments. That affection separated with their lower lips being kissed, a new curiosity hits Tynie. "Ya know what I wonder? If that stunt dunk lands on the news…"Tynie ponders as Bobby goes to check his phone, keeping his wife close in the arm away from their kitchen bar.

No messages on it, he texts Steve about the trophy and learns that in fact Tynie's stunt dunk made NATIONAL news. Steve getting a "Oh Hell No." reply, Bobby shows the whole conversation to Tynie who replies while jumping up and down "NYAAAHHHH!"

Bobby's text-to-speech app relaying Tynie's answer, Steve laughs and congratulates her before that talk ends and Bobby's phone is set aside. "If my baby wants to, I was thinking we could go clubbing after dark." Bobby plans. "OH HELL YEAH!" Tynie yelps, taking Bobby against her frame in a tight hug. "Anyplace you want to go, I will be at your hip." She tells him softly as they go again for the Jacuzzi tub. This time not only to get the sweat and remnants of sunblock off, but also to mellow out in one another's arms, Tynie and Bobby communally walk as if on air.

"Clubbing on a four wheeler. interesting." Tynie intends. "Not necessarily. that's all I am saying." Bobby eludes as they hit that room. "I love it when you get all mysterious." Tynie slurs at him elatedly, as the Jacuzzi tub is turned on by Bobby. Slipping out of what was left upon her; Tynie enters that tub first, sitting back with a huge grin. Bobby follows her move-for-move on that, being gathered up into Tynie's arms from second one of being in that tub. Releasing him so they could both take in the relaxation from the jets, Tynie's face is plastered with a glowing blush. Her expression returned, Bobby slides next to Tynie as the two mellowed out together.

Taking about an hour to just relax in the jets, Tynie then spins around to wash Bobby, petting him from head to toe in the process. Laying back afterwards, Bobby does exactly as his wife just finished, with one change: planting a hotly deep kiss on her lips. Enjoying the romantic tongue-lashing Bobby gave, Tynie mirrored it with hers in his mouth, only allowing happy moans to echo from their voices.

Walking out of the Jacuzzi tub with that affection underway still as the suds were gone from their bodies, Tynie bumps the shutoff button with her elbow as Bobby pulls away an arm long enough to get them towels. Separating from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby dry one another off before wrapping the towels around themselves. Approaching her, the second his chin levels with Tynie's ear Bobby whispers "Got me a hot woman.." Leaning against his pec, Tynie replies in kind "Got me a hot man.." Going again to their room Tynie and Bobby choose to wear something comfortable-yet-appealing so that they needn't change for clubbing later. The pair then go for Tynie's level-check device, Tynie learning she's golden, that gets stashed away as loaded to be used before bed. Finally leaving that room entirely, Tynie walks slightly before Bobby with a new strut to her hips. "Oooh!" Bobby swoons as she kept that on all the way to the kitchen bar.

Taking the hint that she wanted him to cook for them, Bobby does so with a lighter meal planned since they'd spent so long in the sun. As he began that preparation, Tynie realizes they don't have their VIP club passes, saying "I'll be right back." Getting up from her seat and walking with the same newer strut to her hips, Tynie isn't gone too long in retrieving those but does so without bolting. Sitting down where she was before, the passes donned to her neck, Bobby takes a break and gets them sodas before removing those from her frame. "I've been thinking, since we don't know when a storm's going to hit that maybe we should keep that voicemail message until we go back home. Periodically checking the phone, but NOT in the view of a lot of people. That way, we can still keep tabs on Sasha and everyone else. I say that about being in a load of people's view because of today's asshole-related experiences, don't want them repeating or worsening." Tynie explains. "Sounds great to me baby.. you genius.." Bobby chirps as her soda's popped open and handed over.

Bobby'd kept eyes on Tynie from the moment she first left the kitchen for the passes, a look of admiration and a bit of amour to his eyes as he sips his soda beside her. Their meal simmering on the stove, Tynie goes to check it so Bobby could relax, saying "Await me my love.." He takes the same seat she just got out of, moving the VIP passes to his pocket while Tynie's back was turned. The food was done inside of fifteen minutes, Bobby hopping up to serve them as Tynie gets the unspoken request to relax.

Everything before each, they eat in a bit of giggle-backed peace. Finishing later as one, Bobby insists on cleaning up although he cooked, trying like hell to make sure Tynie wasn't going to jump for any non-emergency reason. He strutted back to her once that was done, a modified brooding one at that, causing Tynie to howl "Ohhh sexy!" Just before gathering Tynie in his arms, Steve texts again, to let them know that HE is fielding all media interviews for Tynie in the aftermath of her stunt dunk landing on NATIONAL news.

The next thing Bobby learns is his wife got a new nickname courtesy of the newshounds "Flyin Tynie." Showing that to her, Tynie replies in gratitude for them both and tells Steve of the new plan for answering their phone and why their way of managing that changed. Learning Allyn is Steve's cousin, Tynie is stunned as their talk ends and Bobby's phone is pocketed. "Oh my god.. small ass world!" Tynie mumbles. "How so?" Bobby intrudes "Allyn is.. now get a load of this.. Steve's cousin!" She answers. "No Way!" Bobby retorts as Tynie pulls his phone from her pocket to prove it, showing the conversation that just ended.

"I'll be damned.." Bobby accepts as he takes back that phone. "I'm married to the One and Only Flyin Tynie.. Yeah.. Steve's got the media on lock interview wise. They gave ya that nickname.." Bobby lets her know. "Oh hell no.. another nickname.. dealing with those rookies with Phil's going to be REAL interesting!" Tynie replies. "Honey, they won't call you that unless you consent to it. If they do it's BIG problems.. now no more worrying.. please.." Bobby tames. "Yes my Stud.." Tynie trails off going for a kiss.

They take their sweet time in splitting that off, both planning to bathe in the romances before staring into one another's eyes. Those moves taken in by each, Tynie is lead out of the chair she took over, as the pair go again for the couch. "When we get home tonight…" Bobby whispers in her ear. "Ohhh yeahhh.." Tynie replies softly. They are entangled in a tight snuggle on the couch with Tynie on Bobby's lap, his pecs getting nuzzled lightly as to not muss Tynie's hair. Tynie says gently "You have brought me the world, been the Greatest in my life, and helped me find a peace that I thought was gone. I say that due to your adamance that I am not hopping around like a madwoman anymore. Thank you.." Bobby pets her hair saying "As you have for me, Thank you.." They sit cuddling in silence from there, for a short while.

Tynie then leans into Bobby's ear posing "How to sate my King until we get home.. that is the question.." An idea strikes Tynie as her hands then go for his shorts, ridding him of them in a flash before Bobby can say much of anything.

Slowly taking her left hand around the massiveness which sprung before her, Tynie tauntingly strokes him. Her right hand doing similarly to his balls, Bobby is soon howling pleading groans for more. Tynie then slams her mouth around the head, dragging her hand away. Slipping her mouth tighter around him, Tynie then pumps her throat up and down on the erection throbbing on her tongue with everything she has. His balls still toyed with, Tynie then pets them with both hands keeping the sucking of her man's dick up. "Ohhh Sexy.. YES! YES!" Bobby moans antagonizing his wife to continue. Tynie was incessant in these moves ignoring time's passage, praying that Bobby would be pleased.. until they got home. Tynie went on like this until Bobby grunted "I'm damn close.. baby.. you ready?"

Nodding with the tip of his manhood in her mouth, Tynie shoves it all down her throat til her nose met her hands at his hilt. The next several pumps of her head on him were just like that until Bobby yelled her name over a dozen syllables while erupting with a terrific force down her throat. Practically inhaling that all, Tynie prayed that she'd not lose one drip of his lovejuice, as Bobby calmed down and pulled out of her mouth. Laying back against the couch afterwards, Tynie purrs happily licking her lips.

"My turn to sate my Queen.." Bobby slurs at her, going for the bottom half of what Tynie had on. Taking her shorts off in a rush, Bobby discovers Tynie is drenched wet and more than ready. Shoving one finger deep inside, his tongue soon goes to suck her nub as hard as possible. Powerfully ramming his finger in and out of her, Bobby does all he can to grant that certain wish. Bobby feels every inch of his woman's tightness around the digit inside her, as he nips and nibbles her lovebutton before switching out. Yanking out the finger which had been basically screwing Tynie, Bobby impales his tongue inside her replacing it. "Ohhh Hottie! YES! YES!" Tynie wails, goading him on.

Her nub flicked, pinched, pulled on, and rolled about forcibly by his fingers as Bobby's tongue attacked the depths of Tynie's core, she was in heaven.. and fighting back a WICKED orgasm. After a time of Bobby doing this, Tynie moaning "I'm fighting one.. losing the battle. Baby.. you ready?" Hearing his wife was fighting her release caused Bobby to devour her with a greater fervence, Tynie looking down to see Bobby nod in answer to her query. The new display of power that Bobby was giving her core proved too much for Tynie in terms of holding off the climax, his name wailed as loud as she could over the same stretch hers got from Bobby. His time to damn near inhale juices, and Bobby doesn't miss a drop, glad to have made his woman relaxed intimately.. for now.

Pulling away from between her legs, Bobby licks his lips and lays back against the couch. Tynie then rolls her frame over to where they can cuddle boasting "Thank you my Love.." "Thank you my Lovie.." He resolves smiling. Composing themselves slowly from that point on, Tynie and Bobby then get their outfits straightened as the wait for their night out resumed in a mellow peace.

Fanning herself with her left hand afterwards, Bobby reached for a couple drinks from the mini-fridge next to him. "My Baby OK?!" Bobby asks, handing Tynie hers, already opened. "Yeah.. just trying to cool down from THAT…" Tynie mutters, grabbing the cold beverage and pretty much chugging it. He tails her in that, realizing her reply was again perfectly timed in honesty.

Setting her drink down for a few moments, Tynie arranges herself across Bobby's lap once more, this time to be held closely. "Whatever got into you earlier, keep it around.. "Bobby tells her. "Same with you then.." She fires back, then the two giggle and smile. In the back of his mind, Bobby was grateful for what they just experienced for another reason: How they were going to get to the club.

"Baby, I will confess.. I wasn't about to do that to you in a limo when we don't know the driver. I love you and making sure you are pleased, don't you dare get me wrong. You know how I am about people nosing in on our intimacies, or even chancing that." Tynie admits. "Who says we are going in a limo? I may have something else planned.. and thank you Angel." Bobby shoots off, leaving Tynie wondering. "You'll find out soon enough.." Bobby mentions as the curiosity graces Tynie's eyes. "Just another way for me to defend your honor.. and I can't wait!" Tynie relays giddily. Bobby sighs, using that as his reply. He then reaches around Tynie to clear from the drinks they both had, chunking the cans into the trashing for that room.

By this time, dusk had settled in and Bobby taps Tynie on the shoulder whispering "You ready for tonight?" "Yes!" Tynie squeals as they leave the couch. Leading her out of the house, Bobby opens the door for them securing it after they hit the porch. Tynie's view from then obstructed by his hulking figure, Bobby whispers "Close those beautiful blue-green eyes, take my hands, and trust me.." Doing as he asked, Tynie whispers back "I shall forever trust you.." Their porch cleared, Tynie is brought to a patch of blacktop before Bobby steps aside teasing "Open them honey.."

A chopper rented just for the two of them is parked before Tynie, who cannot stop her jaw from slamming down. "This club is on a different island, and I wanted my babe to have the best.." Bobby explains, guiding her inside the waiting helicopter. Tynie is for another time completely speechless, in awe of how far Bobby went to make her back as Bobby filed in behind her, they secure one another to the seats and hold hands. The chopper's door closed, it takes off en route to this couple's night clubbing.

That trip not taking too long, the chopper parks right by the VIP entrance to a club unlike any Tynie'd ever seen before. Escorting her inside, Bobby gives Tynie the ultimate in his chivalry while at the same time keeping eyes out for assholes. Their passes seen by the bouncer, Tynie and Bobby get waved in without question.

Music pounding through the club's walls, they find a somewhat secluded booth in the VIP section to snuggle in for a little while. Bobby mutters in his wife's ear "Tynie Leah Goren, you've been my rock, my everything, my beauty, my reason to live and breathe. I adore the honor of loving and protecting you, never before knowing love as you provide me. We've been as one for just under two years, and I know we shall remain so forever. I just wanted to do something to prove in a new way my devotion. I drew blanks on what to get you to symbolize that, but feel you deserve the ultimate. I love you.." "Ohhh Bobby.." Tynie stammers as happy tears run from her eyes.

Leaning against the top of his broad shoulders, Tynie swears in Bobby's ear "Bobby Goren, you have brought out the best in me, been my Savior, my All in this Life, my Hotness, my heart's reason to beat and my lung's purpose for drawing in air. Two years ago I was a bundle of nerves in your presence and with every new way you draw up to protect me, those nerves have vanished when it comes to my being at your hip. Matter of fact, my favorite place isn't just in your arms nuzzling your pecs, it's actually wherever I can be next to you. Bobby-bear, YOU are my ultimate, not some silly gift. I know what you meant with the symbol for the sacred devotion you give me, but honey all I want for that is you to stay mine for all time. I love you." Those words shot straight to Bobby's heart, making it soar as he wiped away her tears, both smiling. "Aww Tynie.." He stammers happily. "Meant every last word!" They say as one, giggling afterwards.

A slow song hits the club's speakers, Bobby leading Tynie to the VIP dance floor as it began. Cuddling while they swayed together, Tynie kept a tight-gripped vigilance on her husband. He gave that right back to her, celebrating what they said to one another in a closeness which blew the other clubber's minds. That song later ending, Tynie leads Bobby to the VIP bar, basically sensing their passes would be honored only in that section. The barkeep sees Tynie, glances at the TV behind him, and looks again across the bar. "Yep, that's me.. **Under my Attorney's OBSCENELY STRICT ORDERS there are to be NO pictures, autographs or interviews**." Tynie answers at the top of her lungs in the end as if questioned silently.

"I didn't want any of those, your passes are LIFETIME and they cover EVERYTHING." The barkeep replies as the other patrons take time to back away given the fact Tynie mentioned possessing an attorney. "We BEST leave these two alone.." One of the other patrons in the VIP section demands to the developing crowd, getting them to bail from Tynie and Bobby en masse, for that time anyways. "Oh, and Two of whatever he wants.." Tynie says pointing at Bobby. "Japanese beer, your MOST EXPENSIVE." Bobby tells the barkeep, who obliges immediately, for the same reason the crowd bailed.

Tynie gazes upon Bobby with love, mouthing as her revenge move is used to their benefit by him "Very nice.." Taking their beers back to the booth shared, Bobby follows Tynie. "You did it again.." Bobby bragged as they sat down side-by-side. "Did what?" Tynie posed. "Blew minds, and handled it expertly." Bobby answers, kissing the back of her hand.

They shared the beers with their elbows interlocked in the beginning, as a person about to take a picture showed up. The bouncer heard Tynie's bellowing from the other side of the VIP bar and started cleaning house with that guy being first set for removal. Several of the crowd's people which bailed originally refused to leave, only to be arrested with the photo bug, all cussing up a storm under their breath.

"I'm NOT about to get this place SUED just because you want a picture!" The bouncer yelled just beside Tynie, causing an echo louder than the sound system to rip through the VIP section. Stopping from the enjoyment of her beer after unlinking arms with Bobby for a few minutes, Tynie waves the bouncer over closer, then whispers "Correct yourself.. my Attorney would stop at NOTHING to have this place SHUT DOWN.. that's how he rolls.." The bouncer nods and goes person-to-person down the line of folks awaiting a paddy wagon to inform them. One of the officers mouths "You two will NOT appear." Tynie sees that and nods for both of them understandingly.

That troupe of idiots is then taken away into custody stunned and in total quiet. Bobby only nodded in verification to what Tynie said about Steve, as he scanned for more idiots with a craving to start shit, discovering no takers to that challenge. From that point on, unless they worked at the club, Tynie and Bobby were left alone. A few more beers and slow dances shared, Tynie and Bobby set to leave.

The chopper only being rented for a portion of the night, they chose in quiet to go back home. Bobby went from chivalric to bouncer-style walking Tynie back to the chopper, after what those assholes and that photo bug tried to pull.

Entering the chopper again, Bobby snaps out of that mode to return to being a gentleman. "Baby handled that amazingly.. back there." He applauds in Tynie's ear once they were both secured into their seats. "I didn't lie. And thank you.. Learned from the Greatest. Now, no more talking about it, please." Tynie replies meekly, getting a big ol'grin and nod from Bobby. Again near takeoff, the doors closed and these two held hands tightly. Moments later, the chopper was airborne, and Tynie prayed in the back of her head for no turbulence, having been through that hell already. Their heavenly observers saw to it Tynie's prayer was heard, and they land at home incident free.

Opening the door for the couple, the chopper pilot ceases "Have a good night you two.." Exiting first with a nod for both, Bobby grabs Tynie up into a threshold carry headed for the house as the helicopter flies away. Lowering Tynie slightly, Bobby manages to unlock the house without losing grip on his wife. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby locks up same as at their New York home, putting the keys on a rack by the door. The passes are taken off each by the other, stashed away in a drawer that locks in that same area before they go any further inside. Reaching out for Bobby, Tynie's arms await his in a hug, not being delayed for long.

"Tonight was wondrous baby, the chopper ride was romantic.." Tynie commends gingerly. "Tonight's not over… just yet." Bobby tells her, as they walk to the couch. The house was pretty much dark, Tynie trusting Bobby to lead the way, as he snapped his fingers twice to romantically light the path. Realizing they hadn't eaten in a while, Bobby sees to it Tynie's comfortable before holding up one finger with a smile. Nodding as she reverse nuzzled his side of the couch to show her mellowness and take in any traces of Bobby's scent, Tynie stayed put as he went to change that fact. The strip steak Tynie wanted for lunch yesterday was pulled with its pair, alongside some fixins, and cooked quietly as Bobby wished Tynie to have peace.

Sliding a hand to the mini-fridge, Tynie grabbed them a couple sodas, since they'd already been drinking. Twenty minutes later, Bobby showed to his wife with it all ready. Serving Tynie hers first, then getting to his, Bobby took over Tynie's side of the couch before they ate. The sodas had been set back to allow for those steaks, Tynie making sure that Bobby only handled one half of their dinner preparations. "Baby.. mmmm.. this is DIVINE.." Tynie brags between bites. "Only the ultimate for my Honey.." Bobby answers happily as they go on with the meal.

Taking a while to finish, Tynie and Bobby do so at the same time, her holding up one finger as he kicked back. The cleanup not done rushedly, Tynie has everything handled and makes it back to her man who has the sodas popped open for both. Hers handed over, Tynie slides back onto the couch as they end those, throwing the cans away with giddy smiles continuing the quiet. Snuggled up tightly as soon as they can afterwards, Tynie requests in his ear "Tonight, when we get it on I want you in total control. If I buck with you, take those big strong hands to my hips and stop me…" "As you wish…"Bobby whispers as they leap from the couch and head for their room. Tynie snaps her fingers twice as soon as the living room is left, ending the light in that area. They arrive in their room rather quickly after that, each one broadcasting want in their eyes.

Bobby sets his phone to charging then gets out of what he wore in a rush, Tynie following suit. Standing before him, Tynie meant it when she said Bobby had complete power over this romp. He grabs her up closely, starting a wild tongue-war with her, only to have Tynie meet that with less power than usual. That only served to make Bobby's tongue go deeper into her throat, as Tynie revved up the power of her tongue with every flinch of his in her mouth. Landing against the bed as this kiss droned on, Bobby slowly pulled away, making Tynie moan.

His hands are soon all over her, focusing on her nipples and lovenub with a caveman-like intensity. Kissing Tynie from her mouth down to her core, Bobby aimed mainly at the spots on his wife that he KNEW would get her writhing for more. Bucking with his lips pushed against her nub the first time, Bobby's hands go to Tynie's hips holding them down, ending that right away. Taking his left knee, Bobby splits Tynie's legs apart as far as her hips would allow, then shoves himself deeply into her. "Bobby.." Tynie moans as this started, her body adapting to the immensity of his hard-on. The friction of his thrusts was wildly delicious, Bobby taking total authority on how this lovemaking went. Slow and romantic at first, Bobby's prowess actually taunted Tynie, whom made that known in her grunts.

Every last one of those serving as a plea for him to be a total animal with her in this sexual escapade, Bobby bides his time in that to show Tynie just how he can mix it up in bed. Out of nowhere, her tightness drives Bobby the hell away from that plan, rerouting it with a maddening desire to fuck Tynie until she can't scream or see straight. Clinging to his shoulders, Bobby takes her knees and sets them around his hips using one hand before Tynie tries bucking again matching his thrusts. His other hand on her hip ceases that, as Bobby drills his dick harder in and out of his wife. Her ass then grabbed by both of Bobby's hands, Tynie believes she's about to be flooded by his climax, only to be screwed harder. Tynie's orgasm is violent, her voice being taxed for the first time as Bobby's sworn as a SexGod, and praised with his name spread out as long as she could even yelp.

Those accolades make Bobby wilder, and Tynie discovers such when he doesn't let up on the power used in ramming her again and again. Tynie endures a few more crazedly powerful climaxes like this last one, as Bobby kept on going, her voice eventually failing as he was being honored at the top of her lungs. Similar to what happened with the first of these for the most part, Bobby ravaged his wife with a force she'd never known him to have in bed before. This was totally bathed in by Tynie, who was soon seeing stars when her eyes could manage taking in anything beyond a blur. Slowing down as to resume the romantic sex, Bobby uses that to prove to Tynie just how long and strong he was intimately while granting her earlier wishes.

His climax was soon arriving, Bobby fighting it back as long as he could. Several pumps into and out of Tynie later, a typhoon of Bobby's come is shot inside her, him praising Tynie exactly as he got when she was pushed over the intimate edge, right on down to losing his voice. Instead of falling atop her, Bobby flops onto the bed at Tynie's hip, both spent and breathless.

Looking at her with a mix of total satisfaction and worry, Bobby asks "You OK baby?" Nodding, Tynie rolls over to get them a drink from the fridge in that room, popping both open and providing Bobby his. A few sips taken, Tynie's voice slowly returns as she replies more fully "Saw stars, then a blur, lost my voice, had my world rocked like NEVER before.. Kingie did me DAMN GOOD!" Sipping his to make the same situation change that Tynie did, Bobby bows to that, relaying "Queenie was DAMN GOOD Too!"

Those drinks finished, Tynie chucks what's left into a trash can beside the fridge before going to make a final level-check for that day. Looking at Bobby with a hint of worry to her eyes, Tynie's told "I'm fine baby.. relax. I'm all good." Again golden on her levels after learning that, the kit is repacked and set aside. Laying against the pillows together, Tynie and Bobby kiss-and-cuddle before covering up. This night's snuggle was slow in arriving as each one was still on the beginning trail to recuperating from the ferocity of tonight's lovemaking.

Tynie grabs the sheet and covers them both as the eventual entanglement in one another's arms ensues. Slumber took a while in arriving, neither Tynie nor Bobby minded that much, being too busy enjoying time holding one another. Time in this regard was again ignored, by a communal insistence of the couple, who wanted nothing more than to have a good time on vacation in as many was as could be conjured up. Those desires served to party in the fact that Tynie and Bobby had a new peace in their marriage, one bestowed in an unexpected place: A beach house they'd only owned a matter of days.

Their heavenly observers kept watch over everyone who mattered to Tynie and Bobby, welcoming Oliver. True to this vacation's form, Tynie's tattoo didn't leap at all, those witnesses making sure these two had time to be together undisturbed for the most part in their own way. Steve and Bruno had Tynie and Bobby's backs, showing that their kinship recently proved came with a coverage that is priceless.

New things uncovered by Tynie and Bobby, bathed in on many levels in their love, shall be revered.

Apparently it's amazing what time on the beach in their own vacation home can do….


	46. Ch 46

Title: Romance Through the Storms

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine though.

A storm rages outside their beach house in the beginning hours of the next day, awakening Tynie. Rolling over to one side so Bobby can be looked over with love, she discovers he's out like a light. "Awww, you rest here my King. I'll be right back." Tynie whispers at him before giving a brief kiss and leaving the bed. Sliding away from the hold as gently as she could, Tynie tiptoes to the kitchen to do something just for Bobby. He smiles in his slumber as the hands which held Tynie go for her pillow to bathe in her scent. Tynie saw it all after turning about to gaze upon Bobby with a loving adoration from the throughway of their room.

Making it quietly to the kitchen, Tynie gets their coffees prepared, and a breakfast-in-bed for her husband. Praying in silence he doesn't tail her to that room, Tynie half rushes to finish those things before returning to their room much like she left. Tray in hand, his coffee steaming beside hers, Tynie slips onto the bed right where she had slept. The scents awaken Bobby, who smiles saying "Baby didn't have to do all this…" Sitting back as her pillow is tossed aside, Bobby takes the tray from Tynie who purrs "Baby wanted to." A look inquiring as to where Tynie's share was hits Bobby's face as he motions to share what was before him.

Nodding, she gently joins her man in eating, the coffees held off on until they were done. "Baby wants to romance you today, staying in at least until the storm's over." Tynie admits. "I like that idea." Bobby trails off; concealing in the cutoff of his reply the fact her plans were indeed reversed. They eat from there not saying anything else, just sharing in being all smiles. The coffees gathered by Tynie, Bobby served his, she tells him "I have had a beautiful time; my man has worked so hard on making that the case. Especially last night when we made love, and today I wish only to be alone with you. We've gone in and out of this air-conditioned house a lot. My heart tells me that we need time just relaxing without repeating that. I say this because a sense hit me that you were exhausted from bringing that all to me. I didn't want either one of us to risk anything worse." Smiling as the coffee cup in his hand was left away from his lips, Bobby says "Baby's being protective, and to be honest, I love the plan."

What Tynie didn't know is she wound up predicting just how long the storm would rage around their beach home, and that would be revealed later. Finally going back to their morning caffeine, Bobby institutes "When this is all over with, my Queen kicks back. No fair in having you clean up after making all this." "Si My King." Tynie replies with a huge grin. "*Sighs*" shared as the tray is loaded with all the dishes from Tynie's breakfast in bed, her actually feeling a twinge of guilt for eating off of Bobby's plate. "I've always wanted to share breakfast in bed, the two of us being romantic with only one tray between you and me." Bobby sates, sensing her twinge without Tynie confessing to it in words. Speechless, Tynie's jaw slips down, as a blush crosses her cheeks.

Leaning in for a kiss, Bobby sets the tray to one side, going for his wife who was on the other. "Want to taste those delicious lips…"He purrs at her right before they conjoin in a love display. Taking his sweet time in enhancing the kiss, Bobby shows Tynie just what her idea did for his that in exact kind, Tynie uses her tongue's flexibility to tell Bobby what the kiss she was getting meant to her heart and soul. Slowly dragging that affection on, neither Tynie nor Bobby concerned themselves with anything else, just sharing in the exchange of a romantic smooch. Their breathlessness took forever seemingly in arriving, Tynie and Bobby mutually splitting off the kiss with a lovenip to one another's lower lips. Smiling broadly, they leave the bed hip-to-hip heading out of their room after Bobby grabs the tray again.

The trek to their kitchen being a slow one, they basked in just being Tynie and Bobby at last got there, Bobby whispers "Please wait for me on the couch." Giggling, Tynie struts from his side after pecking his cheek with a kiss, making good on what Bobby wanted. Witnessing her do that, Tynie's feet seeming lighter than air on the floor, Bobby giggles knowing HE did that for her. Turning away to clean everything up, Bobby goes for the same sports drinks Tynie found yesterday, figuring it would be different in their sharings.

Tynie had aligned herself against the back of the couch, just to watch Bobby come her way, getting quite the brooding strut as a show for that. Slipping her frame to where Bobby typically sat on that furniture, Tynie does so leaving a plop sound to echo through the house.

Sitting next to her, sports drinks in hand, Bobby opens hers before laying his aside, smiling from ear to ear. Tynie then pops his before Bobby, and they share those in a new silence, one backed by romantic motives and the peace they'd just received a couple days ago. Neither one wishing to chug those, had both kept eyes on one another as their faces glowed.

At last done with the drinks, Tynie grabs up both bottles and chucks them into the trash before laying herself across Bobby's lap. Looking up at him like the whole world aside from those two didn't exist, Tynie swears with love to her tones "Thank you for everything, from minute one of us being together, my King." Draping his head down so their eyes met again, Bobby returns "Thank you my Queen, for the exact same things." Giggling one more time, Tynie says "We are SO meant for each other!" Bobby's face as a brighter glow as those words hit his ears and heart simultaneously, Tynie was right, and that expression was all he could do to answer.

Bobby's phone dared not go off again, Steve and their family making damned sure that these two weren't interrupted unless it was ABSOLUTELY necessary, something the couple'd discover later, but sensed already in silence.

"Did I mention just how cute you looked snuggling my pillow while sleeping?" Tynie poses while staying as she was in Bobby's lap. "Tell me." Bobby dares. "It was adorable, my man all gathered around something that bore my scent, smiling as big as life. I hated leaving those arms and the muscular dance around my body, but I knew you needed to eat. You were out like a light, I seriously didn't want to disturb that. My Sweetie's been running around in the name of my having a great vacation and not jumping about like a crazy woman as a constant anymore. My heart swore that you deserved the very best of my royalty treatment for it all." Tynie drones out.

"I've seen you do the same thing right on down to being exhausted afterwards, so it was time for me to return that favor. As for the not jumping about like a crazy woman constantly that was something I hoped would change while we are here. In terms of the muscular dance around you, I will give that as long as I live and breathe, so leaving it isn't something you need to worry about, my life is surrounded in doing what it takes to keep you happy and love you. Oh, and as far as the very best of your royalty treatment, I ALWAYS get that. We share in providing as much." Bobby relays with a shit-eating grin. "NYAHHH!" Tynie yelps, her hands shaking elatedly before her chin. Taking that as a grateful answer, Bobby blushes as the glow in his eyes is brightened and relayed in hers.

His right arm goes for the end table on what is usually Tynie's side of the couch, her levels soon to be checked. Tynie knows what he needs, even though so much isn't said, and hopes that those pills are nearby. "Ah Ah kick back. We deal with mine later." Bobby chides with a grin. Settling back so the back of her head drapes just over the center of Bobby's lap, Tynie complies grinning similarly. Bobby's left hand goes for hers, kissing the back of it all the way to her shoulder in a trail of baby-sized nips. "Ohhh Bobby." Tynie moans ecstatically while this took place, something new for her to enjoy romantically transpiring.

Pulling that arm to his shoulder, Bobby snails the hand he just used to pull that move away. Tynie was soaring at the latest display of love, distracted while Bobby checked her sugars. Being perfect level wise, the kit is stashed as loaded before Tynie even knows what hit. "You romancer…" She chirps. "Only for you baby." Bobby swears, going for her right hand. The exact same move which sent Tynie soaring when done to her left hand and arm commences, Bobby trying to romance Tynie off her feet even though she was lying across him.

The next thing Bobby feels is Tynie melting against his legs, at the same second sighing loudly with nothing but adoration to the volume and depth. That reaction was like a standing ovation in a football stadium in the final second of the Super Bowl to Bobby's heart, and he lets Tynie know it "My love runs THAT deep, glad I can send you into flight with the affections." "You have my love. Most definitely." Tynie slurs out finally able to speak again from the euphoria. "Now to do this to him, but how. THAT is the question.." Tynie thinks to herself. "Oh, and before ya go there. I always feel that way with your loving." Bobby tells her with a smile. "Awww Bobby." Tynie stammers, sharing in the expression across his face. "I'm STILL going to make you melt dammit!" Tynie thinks to herself, with a premeditative grin.

Leaning up so her chin is level with the top of his shoulder, Tynie slides her hips to his and begins baby-sized nipping every patch of skin that she sees on Bobby. Beginning at his chiseled cheeks, she trails everywhere her eyes can view, lines of her kisses drooped across every area to his flesh not concealed by clothes. His head shoots back as Bobby groans, the six-foot-four frame God blessed him with melting against the couch as she kept on. "You romancer…" He moans happily. "Only for my King." Tynie vows as the smooch hiking across his skin finally ends. "Sending you into flight like this was my sheerest honor, and TRUST that it WILL happen again!" Tynie chimes. "You sure did baby. Without a doubt. Oh and right back at ya!" Bobby replies. "NYAHH!" Tynie squeals again as Bobby giggles, that deal of sorts sealed in content.

Tynie's arms then drooped across the tops of Bobby's shoulders, as her legs curl so that her body is nearest him. Bobby lays her head gently against his pec, praying she can hear the heartbeat after so many love displays provided each. *Love* *YOU* Tynie hears pounded out from his chest, replying "Baby, feel my heart, please."

Bobby's hand slowly goes for where her wish can be made real, and the palm gets touched by her heart drumming the same message. Slipping that arm under her knees, Bobby carries Tynie to the Jacuzzi tub, saying nothing. Tynie's already stretched across one of her favorite places, Bobby's muscles, as this trip goes down, also keeping her typically big mouth shut.

Detouring to their bed as the two get to that part of the beach house, Bobby sets them both onto the mattress. Tynie's left arm goes for his pills, dropping the bottle into her lap before getting him a drink. That medication soon handed over, Bobby knows in the back of her mind Tynie was scared for him, taking it in a hurry to end those concerns. The drink then split between them, the bottle across Tynie's belly was grabbed up and set aside before she got fully taken to the original destination. This time, Bobby slides her onto the floor with a new gentleness, one that would make featherlike seem obscenely harsh.

Dressing down together, Tynie and Bobby go for the Jacuzzi tub just as slowly as they left their room at the start of today. Tynie bends to start that tub right up, Bobby watching her in love before he gets waved over closer. Sitting inside at the same time, Tynie and Bobby merely relax in the jets, sighing as the day's enjoyment of their being alone continues. "We've made A LOT of love, and I have cherished every romp. I just want to focus on being romantic today and see how everything rolls from there." Tynie relates with a smile. "I love you, and that idea." Bobby says snuggling her up closer as the jets rared around the two. "Ohhh hottie, this feels so good!" Tynie moans as Bobby's physique modeled itself around her. He tightens the embrace, relaying "Ohhh sexy mama… Holding you feels amazing.."

They again sigh as Tynie contorts her neck against Bobby to go in for kissing him, only to get spun around gently to end the unusual posing of that part to her being by him. The kiss is wild yet painstakingly paced in passion, these two not wanting such any other way. One of her hands released from the hold, Tynie starts washing Bobby down as the kiss went on, being just as soft with him as she was set down prior.

Never getting that from her before, Bobby relaxes as it hits, trying like all hell not to violate the love display's tightness. They wind up separating from the kiss, just as earlier, as Tynie gets her husband covered in suds. Keeping everything equal, Bobby returns every action he got, until they both wind up kicked back awaiting the suds being drenched from one another. "Baby's got some new moves." Bobby commends.

"You're only getting glimpses, we DO have forever." Tynie plots. "Right back at ya, my Queen." Bobby plans as the two at last leave the Jacuzzi tub. Tynie kicks the off button gently when she is out first, as Bobby holds her closely while exiting. Drying off soon after, Tynie and Bobby are both in flight romance-wise, and wondering just what one another has up their sleeves move-wise. "Positive mystery." They laugh as one. Bobby then takes the towels and hangs them aside, whispering "When we leave this room, go for the center bag, please." Tynie leans against him saying "As we wish then, given the fact I am NOT leaving that sexy side." Holding his arms around her hips, Bobby and Tynie walk out to their room, and that bag at the same clip.

All smiles, Bobby unzips that luggage, popping it open to reveal some things just for Tynie.

He knew she was soon to be a consultant for the Academy, having it confirmed by Charlie and Phil when she was distracted before they left New York. As Tynie stared in shock at everything before her, something caught her eye. A framed letter from the Academy and the new Chief of D's with her name on it saying that they anticipate working with Tynie as her legal schedule allows in a few weeks.

The base of that frame had something engraved "Congrats Baby! I love you! Bobby" "Oh.. My.. GAWD!" Tynie shrieks excitedly, holding the frame to her chest while jumping up and down. Gingerly taking the frame from her hands, Bobby applauds "My Stunning wife, the life changer."

Slipping that framed letter back into the bag it came from, Bobby stands back at last while Tynie goes through every get up that was set aside to go with what the letter declared. Several NYPD T-shirts, all in Bobby's size, with sweats and pants emblazoned similarly in Tynie's were presented, her loving it all. "I got that letter. When?" Tynie poses a bit later. "Two days before we left. I wanted it made sacred, that's why I had it framed. The engravement is how I always feel when you change lives and show that big heart shining." Bobby returns.

"You got all these outfits just for me with the Academy work, but I simply won't do it without you.." Tynie relays. "Baby, you didn't see how big the shirts were, did ya? I did that to show that not only was I keeping your sexy body safe from people who may stare. I'm also saying that I'm right with you without actually saying it. As for my having outfits on that work, don't you worry." Bobby answers. "OH MY GAWD! BOBBY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Tynie yells happily as she damn near knocks him on his back by leaping at him with a hug. Stabilizing them both, Bobby stammers his feet back slightly, hoping in doing that Tynie'd not be hurt.

"Baby is so strong." Bobby purrs in her ear. "I got to be, those hoes out there won't step off of you if I am a weakling." Tynie answers. "*Sighs* I'm so protected." Bobby chimes back. "As am I by you.*Sighs*" Tynie finalizes as they again leave their room. For their lunch, Bobby leads Tynie to the kitchen bar, and she instinctively awaits him with a smile. Bobby makes something special for them to share, a meal Tynie never mentioned liking but he suspected as much anyway. A solo candle appears to Tynie's view from the kitchen bar, with a black Bic lighter beside it.

Behind Bobby's back, the candle's lit and the lighter tossed aside while Tynie kept eyes on him. Soon after starting the preparations, Bobby brings the lunch before Tynie, with enough for them both. Tynie holds up one finger, goes around the bar to their fridge and pulls out two small bottles of sake before heading back. Arranging that around their food as she sits down, Bobby mutters "Aww his and hers." Nodding elatedly, Tynie giggles as he notices the romantic aura to that part of their beach house. "So Sweet." He trails off, getting back "Only the ultimate.."

Bobby went in to kiss Tynie briefly, only to get met in the center dodging the candle's heat by her. Afterwards, Tynie fretted that she'd make an ass of herself in these first attempts ever of using chopsticks, only to pull that off as masterfully as Bobby had his pair set up in his hands. They ate in silence, each one enjoying it all while keeping their eyes locked in those of the other. Tynie didn't recall telling Bobby she liked this oriental meal, but then realized the only one she mentioned loathing was sushi.

Her tongue basked in every flavor which hit it, Tynie moaning in total euphoria while the meal was taken in. Bobby heard it all, smiling as he kept pace in eating with his wife, knowing Tynie'd insist upon cleaning up. They end the meal simultaneously, and before Tynie made good on the suspected insistence, Bobby pops open both small bottles of sake. A silent toast given, they clink those together and start sipping. Their smiles only interrupted by the bottles taken to their lips, Tynie and Bobby feel another rejuvenation: one of their romantic intentions for one another.

The sakes finished, Tynie goes to clean up and give Bobby a strut to stare at while departing from the kitchen bar.

Time taken in that, Tynie shows her man just how on air he rendered her entire being. Walking up to her, Bobby already has the emptied sake bottles in hand, tossing them into the trash before gathering Tynie into his arms. The candle's blown out by Tynie as they trek again to the couch retaining the closeness, Bobby having no clue what to do next.

The storm was still raring around the beach house which totally ruined Tynie's next plans. "I had something special rigged…" She pines as Bobby sets them down on that furniture. "Now baby, no worrying. We have this place to vacation in forever, your plans are FAR from ruined. They're just delayed is all." Bobby soothes as Tynie nuzzles his pecs. "I love you, and that idea." She purrs as any remnants of a fret are bounced from her heart. That word was broadcast to Bobby with every giggle Tynie let out from there, her face blushingly aglow.

Knowing she had something powerful to drink, Bobby doesn't let Tynie go to check her sugars, gently taking her hand into his when that is tried. "Unh Unh baby. Not right now." Bobby worries as her fingers drabble across his palm. Petting that part of him instead, Tynie makes Bobby laugh because it tickled. "Note to self." Tynie mumbles as Bobby returns the tickles to her side with his other hand.

Laughing as the tit-for-tat tickling dragged on, Tynie and Bobby cherish not only the tightness shared, but the enjoyment of what was happening. Snapping his fingers once, Bobby lit up the entire area they were in. Tynie's eyes adjust to the brightness, wondering why he did that in silence. "Baby look." Bobby says pointing to a painting on the wall opposing the couch. Two hearts linked at the left side with their initials inside, the words "Forever and Eternally" etched at the base show to Tynie, getting her to cry happily. "Baby it's beautiful!" "He hasn't seen ANYTHING yet!" Tynie thought to herself.

Wiping away the elated tears from her cheeks, Bobby's palm drapes across her face gently. "Not compared to the woman I would move heaven and Earth to keep happy." He says in a soft voice. Her jaw slammed down fast at those words, Tynie being across-the-board flabbergasted in love upon hearing them. Silence abounded the pair for a good while, and Tynie glanced across the house before saying with a pointed finger in that direction, daring "Honey check this out." A hand-drawn poster of Bobby snuggling Tynie from behind shows to him with the words "Forever Yours-Tynie" on the base of it. His jaw's turn to slam down in a rush, Bobby's replied expression exacts Tynie's from before. Her palms trace his chiseled cheeks as the tears of elation from his eyes are wiped off. "Oh, and by the way Nessa. Steve and she tag teamed this whole thing!" They say together later, as each one separately into euphoric laughter, Tynie and Bobby bathe in the new magnitude of their sync and romances.

Nothing else really needing be said, Tynie arranges her frame just as was done last time they were relaxed on the couch, Bobby holding her with all he has. The laughs descend from there into huge smiles, these two wishing only to be together and let the sake's effects run through. Bobby vows "The best part of my life is having you in it. Providing for, protecting, and being at your hip are my heaven." "Bobby…" Tynie cries softly, in awe at the depth of those simple words. "My life's most sacred part is you. My heaven is loving, defending, providing for in my own ways, being in your arms and at your hip." Tynie replies. "Tynie…" Bobby mutters in precise kind as she did his name moments ago. "Seeing you in a NYPD t-shirt helping me mold the careers of rookies is going to be HOT." Tynie confesses. "That is a shared notion, lover." Bobby fires back as they communally puff chests and grin.

"My man is a total Romeo.." Tynie purrs as her head rests softly against Bobby's shoulder. "All in the name of keeping my Juliet wearing that sexy smile." Bobby tells her gently. "Ohhh Bobby-bear." Tynie mutters. "I mean it, Tynie-Angel, every last word." Bobby answers. "I know this is about to sound NUTS, but today's actually symbolic on another level. Let me explain THAT one, please. We are enjoying romantic time together through a storm, a literal one. I see it as a sign that we will also find some way to do the same during life's more figurative storms." Tynie explains. "That's not nuts, it's actually sweetly true." Bobby soothes as he pets her hair. Unable to speak from the true expanse of what Bobby meant without actually going there in details, Tynie sighs out as his arms wrap tighter around her, the hand that trailed her hair going for the small of her back.

The next thing Tynie knew, Bobby whispered "Tonight we have off from cooking or going out, I will personally see to that." A nod given him quietly, Tynie awaited what he meant by that line in a mix of anxiety and patience. Totally relaxed as he had her held, Tynie then slips into a light slumber. The arm that held her back draped away briefly, Bobby covers Tynie with a delicately thick blanket, one not much heavier than the sheets in their room. "Baby, you get comfy too now." Tynie says gingerly. "I am. No worries." Bobby sates as they are arranged across the couch by him so each is stretched out. Tynie took in every altering flinch of his muscles as she napped, joining Bobby in the sigh of comfort as it came. "Baby's a phenom.." She purrs still sleeping delicately, as Bobby answers "So's my beauty."

About an hour later, Tynie slips a kiss to Bobby's lips by contorting her frame where they met faces. Bobby stirs awake at that, intensifying the kiss by grasping her chin in his hands with an impeccable gentleness. Slipping away from that with a turtle-esque slowness, Bobby mutters with a grin "Await me here, my Juliet." Hopping off his lap from that moment, Tynie allows Bobby off the couch before overtaking it. He kisses both her hands, saying "I won't be long." Bobby then bestows Tynie a brooding strut to stare at as the trip to their room, and his phone is made. "So yummy." She elates when Bobby's not in sight.

He heard it anyway, being on hold with the way they'll have dinner, blushing at the regard she gave. Twenty minutes later, Bobby returns with his phone on vibrate, praying Tynie'd not try to answer it. "So scrumptious." He elates, as Tynie reroutes herself to give him a place to sit. Blushing at his words, Tynie giggles with him in tow "Nyaaahh!"

Biting her lower lip remotely, Tynie shows Bobby just how girly she can truly be as another squeal is concealed. His left hand brought to her lips, Bobby pets the lower one free as to tell her not to mask reactions anymore. Squealing as soon as her lips are not too close to his ear, Tynie lets out what she'd attempted to tone down. Seeing that and getting wind of the breadth to Tynie's happiness causes Bobby to puff his chest. "Ohh baby, it's so sexy when you do that." Tynie whispers at him, ending the gap her squeal-release caused. His phone then vibrates, Bobby leaning away slightly to answer it.

Finding out their meal will take a couple hours to be made and delivered, he puts that on the coffee table before advising "Today, my Juliet takes time off from answering the phone.." "Si My Romeo." Tynie retorts with a grin.

They spent the bulk of a wait Bobby prayed Tynie would be steadily wondering about snuggling and kissing. A knock at the door obstructed the continuance of those love displays, Bobby lightly tipping a finger onto Tynie's shoulder to be let up. Again rising to her feet in a curious hurry, Tynie resumes overtaking the couch, with a modification so Bobby could rejoin her.

The door answered and locked up by Bobby, the delay in them being side-by-side wasn't long as he lined the coffee table with their meal. "Hope my beautiful likes this." He hopes nervously as they sit together on the couch. Everything needed, even drinks before her, Tynie goes for the spread first. A few tastes later, Bobby's nerves are quenched by this remark "Hunky, it's amazing. THANK YOU!" Closing the gap between them in eating, Bobby soon discovers his wife was right once more.

They later elect in silence to clean up together, every last morsel of the food devoured. This particular clearing not taking too long, Tynie and Bobby are in each other's arms again, as he sways her tighter into an embrace. "I Love you with all I am Bobby Goren…" Tynie mutters happily. "As I you Tynie Goren.." He answers in elation. Snapping her fingers once from behind him, Tynie makes the entire house dark before snapping again. The second snap opens the shades over their deck door, and Tynie yips "Wild flaming guess. I swear!" Bobby then leads them outside, opening the deck door almost as she did the shades, with a hand behind Tynie. Closing it similarly behind them, Tynie and Bobby gaze at the stars. Tynie's head drapes against the top of Bobby's broad right shoulder, as his droops to hers, all smiles and quietly together. "You complete me." They whisper simultaneously as a shooting star catches each of their eyes.

The two deem that as their heavenly observers partying in the newly rejuvenated romances between them, given the fact that it's been DAYS since Tynie's tattoo dared mosh.

Several minutes are spent like this, more stars darting against the heavens in their view, before Tynie and Bobby go back inside. Bobby's whisked in just as Tynie was lead out, the deck door and shades secured this time by Bobby snapping his fingers once. "That wild flaming guess was awesome." He applauds as they modify the embrace to be entwined at one another's hips. "Thanks." Tynie chimes modestly.

The trip to their room this time had no bearings of want for lovemaking, both still reeling in all that shared from the days prior. Especially last night in that regard, Tynie and Bobby were sated beyond prior beliefs as they detour to obtain Bobby's phone from the coffee table. Resuming the travel to their room, Tynie resolves to have the nightly snuggle start differently: with them both laying onto the bed at the same time. Bobby catches that in her eyes and nods, agreeing to that closing of their day.

Every other reason for Tynie to jump and get all kinds of concerned handled the day before by Steve, having Bruno as backup on a major one, nothing unhappy crossed her mind or heart. The couple takes their time getting to their room, basking in the love resonating between their souls. Finally sitting on the bed, Bobby tries to check his wife's sugars again, only to get stopped. "Tonight, my Romeo takes off from doing that for me." Tynie advises, using his line from earlier on Bobby.

Smiling broadly, Bobby awaits Tynie being finished with that task. The second after Tynie's levels are uncovered as perfect and the kit is loaded and set aside, Bobby takes her into his arms and drops the pair gently onto the mattress. As if on unspoken cue, their legs outstretch in time with one another as Tynie's feet go for the sheet to cover them. Bringing that up to her hands, Tynie crosses both their frames with it as her feet resume their post by Bobby's. Bobby starts playing footsie with her, learning she can do that back better than he's ever felt. Giggling out with euphoric squeals between each, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up rather closely as slumber was awaited by both.

They kiss passionately, sealing everything about their day in the throes of shared affections before that delay ended. Tynie and Bobby find themselves later resting on air although physically tethered in a means to the mattress.

Even with a tropically epic storm around them, Tynie and Bobby found ways to have a good time. Romancing through storms, literal and figurative in this life is going to KICK ASS for them…


	47. Ch 47

Title: Days Away Extended Unexpectedly

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order Criminal Intent characters… the others I do.

As if on a role reversal of yesterday, Bobby wakes before Tynie, who is out like a light. Kissing her cheek gently before breaking their hold to get out of bed, he whispers "You relax my Angel. I'll be back." Tynie nods, going for his pillow to snuggle it and continue sleeping.

Today is different for these two, because it was like all the errors of their past together were erased and their relationship had deepened due to that. At least that's how Tynie felt; she was clueless to if Bobby agreed, for that time anyhow. Bobby was in the throughway of their room when the glow on her face lit the entire section of that house, giving him new cause to smile, not that he really needed it.

Turning away to do something special for Tynie, Bobby was gone in a flash praying in the back of his head she'd not wake and tail him there. Instead of making them coffee and breakfast, Bobby had something else up his sleeves once he noted that yesterday's storm was over entirely.

Gathering everything needed for what Tynie had no clue about, Bobby goes back to her about as quickly as he left the throughway to their room. Knowing she'd absolutely FLIP if he was breathless at her side, Bobby slowed down just long enough to make sure the cause for Tynie flipping wasn't inside him. Just as Bobby gets back onto the bed, Tynie spins herself to where her head is in his lap with a smile so big that it damn near cracks her jaw. Bobby being the ever-constant gentleman takes his right hand under her chin to set that smile to where it won't risk hurting Tynie.

"You've never done that before…" Bobby trails off. Tynie giggles "I wanted to try meeting up with you a little differently." His left hand trailing Tynie's hair so it wasn't in her eyes, Bobby smiles while gently saying "I loved it." Puffing her chest slightly, Tynie tells him exactly how she feels about his reply to this new move. "Well, I have a few surprises for ya. Can't exactly make them happen in here." Bobby chimes, as Tynie arises from his lap. Her sugars are then checked, revealed at decent levels, and the kit set aside for later use. Bobby already knows the next thing Tynie would want to happen in terms of medical items used, taking care of it right away before grabbing his phone off the charger. Given the fact that Steve is Allyn's cousin, the latter man got Bobby's number, and Bobby was grateful that he left the phone on vibrate because of that.

"Hey baby, I am it just me or do you feel as if our relationship on all levels has deepened lately?" Tynie wonders. "Actually I have sensed that, and the whole set of worries about our past mistakes together, doesn't exist, it's like those are gone too." Bobby concurs. "OH MY GOD! I thought the same thing!" Tynie squeals as the reality that they do in fact have a deep sync as one rears its head. She is settled at Bobby's left hip by now, with his phone over by the right.

It vibrates and before Tynie reaches for the device, Bobby distracts her with a kiss. Returning the kiss in kind, Tynie admits curiosity and begins the day's bathing in affections with Bobby. Separating from that later, Tynie love-nips Bobby's lower lip, only to get that right back.

"I'll be right back. Wait here lover." She requests, getting a nod. Breaking the hold, Tynie goes to change and takes a while in choosing what to wear, which serves Bobby perfectly in terms of the surprise.

Answering the text, Allyn says that he can have a Hawaiian style brunch lined up for them in two hours. Confirming that, Bobby sets his phone aside and gets dressed. Finally choosing an outfit to go over a decently covering bikini, Tynie awaits Bobby on the end of the bed. Watching over Bobby with love, Tynie's eyes scroll over his body a hint of amour. He catches the look in her eyes, smiling as he concludes getting dressed. Bobby then holds a hand out for Tynie, who takes it up and brings herself right to his hip. His phone was in her hand, unanswered as she figured he didn't want her doing that again today, only to be pocketed by Bobby.

"You sir, are a sensuous walking aphrodisiac." Tynie whispers in his ear. Bobby answers in kind "As you are to me, my lady." They walk out of that room pretty much as if their hips were surgically linked, heading for the kitchen. Still in a wave of curiosity as to what Bobby had plotted, Tynie let him lead her across the house without saying a word.

Bobby feels his phone vibrate again, racing to answer it before Tynie went for that device. Steve on the other end, had some news. "Hey man, hate to bug ya, but I will put it like this. Your Hawaiian getaway just got extended by at least four days." Bobby's confused "Huh? How?"

"Here goes. I got called earlier today, the private jet pilots lost their licenses for disobeying an FAA MANDATED alternate flight path which was supposed to dodge the storm and turbulence completely on the day you guys left. That license revocation is permanent and the business they ran was shut down because of it. They basically did what the FAA decrees is mass endangerment when they took you to Hawaii, given their refusal to comply. Bruno got a FULL refund, I saw to that. The items you left in the jet are here with me, and the _earliest_ I can get you guys a private jet back is four days after your original return was set up. Before Tynie starts to panic, we all are rallying around Sasha.. Who's FINE. After this call, you two will ONLY be bothered if what I said changes or there is an ABSOLUTE emergency." Steve explains." Holy hell! Thanks dude." Bobby says as they hang up.

Tynie sees a stunned look cross Bobby's face and asks "What is it baby?" "Well, we have four days over the ten we planned for being here. Steve and Bruno got wind that the pilots of the jet were disobeying the FAA when they took us through the turbulence that petrified my woman. They lost their licenses for it, permanently, because this is apparently NOT the first time. Steve got everything we left in the jet, and will have another private jet, one from a better company pick us up. Thing is, that cannot happen on our original schedule, from what Steve got wind of. Before you ask, Bruno got a FULL refund, Sasha and the babies are fine. Everyone else is seeing to that, and we shouldn't be bothered unless it's ABSOLUTELY needed." Bobby divulges. " Holy hell!" Tynie answers. "That's what I thought!" Bobby relays, the rest of what he mentioned regarded as a done deal in further silence.

Tynie then locks eyes with Bobby, as they both say "I love you." Tynie leans back with Bobby's arms draped at her hips, looking him over without rushing. One of her hands goes through his curly mane as she notices Bobby was true to his word about becoming tanned. Bobby watches her do this, returning the eye-over at the exact pace his was given.

Resuming the connection at their hips with a quickness, Tynie whispers in his ear "I love you, my tanned sexy Kahuno." "As I you, my sexy mama." Bobby answers, not knowing if how Tynie didn't tan would hurt in the hit-on line, given she told him about that specific oddity to her person. Tynie catches that, discarding any notion to be offended because his actions were shrouded in keeping her happy. "So how do we repay Steve for it this time?" Tynie asks. "He won't let you." Bobby teases, yet meaning it. Tynie caught the undertones of Bobby's words and took them to also mean that her man would stop those motives dead in their tracks before Steve had a chance, and laughed.

Reaching the kitchen, Tynie goes for something to drink for each, pulling out two cold sodas. "Yeah, I guess you can say the coffee maker has the day off!" She giggles, handing Bobby his. He giggles with her, opening both before they sip together. Standing to where her chin was on his shoulder, essentially on her toes, Tynie mutters "I love you my King, and if I can help it, you will have today off too." Holding her against him with the hand that isn't cupping a soda can, Bobby secures Tynie to his frame as she had begun teetering from how she stood. "I'd rather we do things for each other today." He mutters back happily. "Ohh baby. Consider it a deal." Tynie purrs.

"A pair of fuckups stepped to the FAA and basically extended my vacation? SWEET!" Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby says nothing again, as his wife is all giddy in the embrace, wanting her to be in peaceful enjoyment. Managing the ending of their sodas without violating the hold, Tynie and Bobby chunk the cans into the trashcan beside the deck door at the same time. "No way!" Tynie yelps. "Apparently." Bobby replies in a happy tone.

Rested at last on her feet in full, Tynie wraps her arms around his hips, getting that exacted back. Swaying together as their hearts beat out a rhythm for a slow dance, Tynie and Bobby are conjoined in a silent-yet-vivacious display of devotion to each other. "So sexy, easy on the eyes. A total God to my heart in ALL regards, that's you Bobby." Tynie declares as her head is nestled against his chest. "Awww, Tynie.. You are Divine in all senses of the word, easy on the eyes being an understatement. My Life and Heart's Goddess." He relays drooping his lips to the open ear on Tynie.

"Love you…" They chime in as one, while this swaying slow dance morphs into a trek to another part of the house, not violating their tightness in the least. Bobby reaches a hand behind his wife to open the deck door, Tynie stepping out backwards as to keep her place in this hold. Carefully following her lead, Bobby goes outside while praying his size thirteen feet don't trample hers. Tynie reaching behind them from second one of being on the back deck, closes that door just as Bobby opened it. Bobby keeps eyes on Tynie for a few minutes, the chocolate orbs that drive Tynie wild with passions glowing in love.

Soon as Bobby lets his eyes leave his wife's frame, Allyn shows up in Bobby's view. "Come with me babe." Bobby trails off as Tynie modifies the hold so they again are hip-to-hip. Trekking to where Allyn was, Tynie is lost for what's happening and about to ask when Bobby pulls her to his lips for a kiss. Stunned although totally loving it, Tynie responds precisely to the potency of Bobby's love display. Allyn looked away out of respect to the couple, since he WAS on their land until that affection ceased.

Every aspect of that kiss's separation being like the others prior, Tynie is breathless and over her wondering. "Nicely done dude!" Allyn commends Bobby. "Thanks." Bobby answers before Tynie hears from Allyn "Since you two ARE on a Hawaiian vacation, which is according to my cousin, Tynie's first. I sort of pulled a few strings. Hope you enjoy the results!" Right as Tynie was going to fish for information, Allyn hands them the keys to his SUV trunk. Bobby opens it to reveal a Hawaiian style brunch just for two. "Allyn you big sweetie.. COME HERE!" Tynie yelps as that comes into her view.

Complying, Allyn gets hugged, peck-kissed on both cheeks and spun one time in gratitude, Tynie wishing in silence that someone got it on video. "That was awesome!" Someone unfamiliar to Tynie says elatedly, causing her to jump after setting Allyn to his feet. "I'm Elya, Allyn's wife. Oh and you just saved my man money in chiropractic bills!" Elya explains. "Sweet, I'm Tynie. That's Bobby, my man. Oh and if ya got that on video: Can I get a copy sent to my phone?" Tynie declares. "Soon as I figure out how to do that, just discovered the video app on this thing yesterday." Elya offers. "Simple, you let me handle that, we will swap numbers this way. I'd like to keep in touch." Tynie resolves as Elya hands over her device. "Sure thing." Elya replies as Tynie goes step-by-step in sending her personal phone a copy of the video.

"Now tell me something, Elya. How'd I save your man money in chiropractic bills?" Tynie wonders. "There's a section of his spine that has to be popped a certain way, I can tell by the fact he just insisted on helping your Bobby carry that stuff to your house that you pulled it off. Without his back being popped in that specific way, Allyn cannot carry much really. The chiropractor bills were how ya managed THAT one." Elya explains as Tynie hands back her phone. They share a hug, as the men are otherwise distracted.

Bobby and Allyn had everything on the back deck before going back to their women, who have become fast friends. Allyn then taps Bobby on the shoulder as Elya and Tynie are all giggles, saying "Yeah those two are keeping in touch." Bobby laughs "You expected any different out of my wife.. Really?" Tynie hears that, as does Elya, who say as one "We resemble that!" The four laugh over the span of five minutes before Elya walks up to Allyn and says as they depart "Keep in touch guys! Hope ya like it. Later!"

Tynie and Bobby wave them farewell, smiling as the promise is made non-verbally. Bobby then grabs Tynie up into a threshold carry and whisks her to the back deck. A deck table and chairs with everything laid out already for their feasting appears to Tynie, who is given the total chivalric treatment by Bobby. Once she's on her feet, Bobby pulls her chair out and does not sit next to her until Tynie's frame is totally settled into that seat. They even had pina coladas in pineapple shaped disposable glasses, something that Tynie's never tasted in that means before. Bobby prayed she liked it all, smiling from ear to ear as that expression hits Tynie's face. They get to eating in silence for the start of this meal, only to permiss moans of total basking to pass their lips.

Discovering what Bobby and Allyn put together for this meal was PHENOMENAL, Tynie makes a mental note to fire off a thank you text to Elya and Allyn later, aware that Bobby's backing that notion without it being discussed. Finishing it all at the same time, Tynie arises saying "My Sexy, you kick back. I'll handle this." Bobby smiles and obeys her wishes as she stashes everything left over away and gets them two bottled waters.

Not to terribly long in being away from Bobby, his is opened first, then hers as they begin sipping and relaxing on the deck for a short time. "Steve's going to LAUGH.." Tynie trails off. "At what? Ohhh Yeahh.. My baby spinning his cousin like a party favor." Bobby says through a smile. "That's not all I did, the wife said so. I saved them money, and popped his back too!" Tynie adds. "That was the funniest part!" Bobby replies, as they again giggle. "I guess I just found another way to not be such a seriously jumpy the fact my seriousness is now stashed for when handling clients affairs." Tynie relates as their giggles stop, getting a fist pump to the sky and a big smile from Bobby.

Tynie arises first, holding a hand out for Bobby. Taking it, they enter the house side by side, Bobby opening the door for them. Tynie shuts and secures it behind them, being unable to stop smiling. "So.. What's it like seeing some of MY quirks?" Tynie wonders. Standing behind her as his arms post themselves around her hips, Bobby says "Just as sexy as you find mine." Tynie leans her head against his pec in reverse before Bobby gets this as his verdict: witnessing Tynie lick her lips like a lioness does her chops. "My turn to want to taste delicious lips." Tynie slurs out as she reroutes her frame to make good on giving Bobby a wildly passionate kiss. Instinctively, Bobby holds his woman against him as this love display intensifies, each one going tit-for-tat in the name of keeping the kiss's flames up more by the second.

The separation from this one was a bit different, as Tynie tried her hand at dipping Bobby as if they were slow dancing, similarly to how he does her. Pulling it off flawlessly, Bobby was stunned at the sheer power his Tynie had in her person. Settling them to standing upright, Tynie says "I got to keep bitches off of my Bobby-bear." "You're being territorial. I love it." Bobby responds, Tynie then gathered into a tight hug as they rid of the water bottles. Tynie then plots "Ya know what I was thinking, maybe a little later we go out and walk the beach. Do a little shopping to get some things to bring back to the others." "Sounds like a plan baby." Bobby answers with a smile.

This time, instead of heading for the couch, Tynie and Bobby go for a recliner in the living room. Tynie tries to sit on it first, only to get swept aside and placed in Bobby's lap as the footrest is popped out. "I simply CANNOT wait to model off my man's hotness to the world!" Tynie slurs out contently. "Nor can I with my woman. You are so fine." Bobby retorts in a delicate tone. Running her right hand through her hair, Tynie chuckles under her breath while a blush paints itself across her face. "We both needed this vacation, and God am I grateful for having such a good time at the hip of the All-Time hottest thing alive!" Tynie boasts cuddling Bobby. "We sure did, and I'm having just as much fun as you are, my personal Ms. Universe!" He shoots back as the hold is enhanced. Not one more word passed either of their lips for a while, mainly because after Bobby said that, Tynie converted the embrace to shut him up with a kiss.

The profile of their affections split-off also changes, Bobby running his hands through her hair as their lips breakoff from one another, Tynie doing the same to his. "I got my baby in her truest form back!" Bobby chirps excited as a Valley Girl at a shoe sale. "Back to stay lover, you know that deal." Tynie chimes in with a matching content. Neither one worried about anything other than just being elated in the romance of this embrace, figuring that this vacation needn't be any more tainted with bad mojo. "That brunch was pretty sweet. Nothing compared to my Sexy's cooking though!" They say as one, deciding from there to get the shopping done in a chasing silence. Getting out of the recliner, Tynie accidently taps the footrest down without using the lever, muttering "I'm such a klutz!"

Bobby laughs saying as his frame leaves that chair "Actually that was done pretty well."

They go for the sunblock used yesterday, the one from TreMarion, all smiles while crossing the house hip-to-hip. Tynie was first to rid of her outer-clothes, doing so with a bit of a teasing slowness before Bobby. He witnesses that, and the answer to it is a simple-yet-boasted howl of adoration. Before Tynie can repeat how she showed the blush in the recliner, Bobby has started lathering her frame with the lotion. His lips lined with her ears, Bobby says gently "Yowza…." Her body pretty much covered in sunblock, Tynie waits for Bobby to do as she did. Taking in the masculinity before her, Tynie squeals "That Hotness is all MINE!" Stopping Bobby dead in the tracks of blushing, Tynie covers every inch of him with the lotion that isn't clothed. They simultaneously replace the outer clothes to their bodies before Bobby grabs up the couple start heading out from the back deck.

Tynie opened that door for her man, only to have him close and secure it as soon as they were outside. The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie had him by both hips using both arms and had managed to spin him so they were eye-to-eye. Impressed with that, Bobby leans down a bit to leave a baby-nip on her collarbone, saying nothing. His stubble tickles Tynie's skin, getting her to giggle like an airhead. Slowly removing his lips from that part of her, Tynie goes back onto the tips of her toes to return the favor, causing Bobby to grab her hips and hold them close while her feet actually leave the ground. "My Queen shall never balance all that hotness on just your toes. That's too risky." Bobby pines as Tynie baby-nips his collarbone three times as if to say "I love you."

Tynie's then slid back onto her feet with a gentle dropping motion, as they resume the plan for walking the beach and shopping. Their property cleared at a relatively decent speed while Tynie and Bobby are so close even God would confuse them for being conjoined. A trail of footsteps made by their sandals at the same motion of their feet, literally matching step-for-step, doesn't get lost on either one. Honoring it silently with smiles, these two consider that as evidence to their relationship's deepening and the continuing of their internal sync with each other.

Tynie's head was aligned with the frame of Bobby's left shoulder as they trekked on, her jaw actually adapting at last to how often and lengthy her smiles were. Bobby looked at that with love, mixing those glances with stare-offs to keep Tynie safe from dickwads. Before too long, Tynie started catching glances of females coming DANGEROUSLY close to her man. Popping her head off Bobby's shoulder losing the smile at the same time, she howled under her breath like a raging pitbull at anything that didn't look male to her.

The people who got that reply turned out being bimbos who ran off to fawn over bodybuilders that basically refused them the time of day. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tynie snaps out immediately after her eyes get that visual, as her nestling from moments ago returns. Bobby didn't have to do much else but occasionally glare out to keep eyes on everyone who he felt was too near Tynie, and that made her happy.

Bobby says with a twinge of self-hate as their travels went on and body builders came into his view "Look at those guys, so much stronger than me." "Oh, you mean those narcissistic, self-deitizing, likely chauvinistic or woman abusing behind closed doors, steroid or other body enhancement drug abusing, over-compensating total dickless wonders?" Tynie profiles. Hearing his wife profile those men in such detail shocked Bobby, as she never was trained in that from what he knew right then.

"Honey, let those bimbos fawn over them. The bodybuilders aren't even giving them the time of day. Like I said, those are fake muscles, I get to love a man with the real deal." Tynie went on as Bobby's jaw had slammed down.

Apparently Tynie and Bobby walked into the throughway of a bodybuilding contest, and one of the judges heard Tynie's words. The next thing those competitors knew is they all were stopped cold and mandated for a piss test, as that judge went off to order it was within earshot of the couple. Bobby's coming down from the sheer awe of his wife's remarks, catching them proven in plain sight. "Babe, that profile was amazing!" He chirps in Tynie's ear, before they both learn "It was, you actually cracked an issue we had in this competition. Everything you said about drugs and body enhancers was found as fact." Someone unknown to them declares. Tynie mutters "OK.. Who the hell just said that?"

Coming from her side, the judge of that competition says "Yeah. Allyn's my brother. My name is Clarynce, but everyone calls me Big C." "Hey Big C, this is Bobby, my name's Tynie. Glad we could help!" Tynie announces as the three remotely hug. That ended, Tynie and Bobby leave after Big C tells them "Yeah. You two may want to get the hell outta here.."

Knowing Big C didn't have time to explain, Bobby gathers Tynie up into his arms and darts them away. Without it said, Tynie trusts her man, not bothering to run her yap as the enjoyment of this embrace was underway. Settling her down later the contest and its participants long out of sight, Bobby asks "How about a drink?" "Definitely!" Tynie chirps as they go for the air-conditioned store which was right by Tynie's hip.

Opening the door for her, Bobby smiles from ear to ear, as their walking as if on air comes back. Gingerly strutting inside, Tynie gives that as her reward of sorts to Bobby for keeping her safe after she sold out those bodybuilders. Heading for the cooler, Tynie pauses and wonders "Energy drink, sports drink, or bottled water? Soda's not a good idea in this heat.." Bobby says "Water's fine with me love." Getting two of those, Tynie resumes the strut as they go to pay. The guy behind the counter looks at Tynie with his jaw on the floor, as Bobby admonishes "DUDE! So help me God.. Either pick up your jaw or be picked up by an ambulance after I knock you unconscious!"

Another patron there says "Dude, they are IN with the police Commissioner for Hawaii! He WON'T be charged! Ya best do what he says!" The guy behind the counter obeys at once, afraid of the other patron there and Bobby. Tynie goes for her pocket to get the card to be used to cover those, only to have the other patron cover it, hearing "Least I can do, given the fact my son is being such an ass to ya!" "Wow, sir. Thanks." Tynie halts. "That sir stuff ends right now, I work for a living. The name's Harlei, and I'm a bail enforcer. I take it I was right about what I said with you and the Commissioner." "Yes, Harlei you were. I'm Tynie, and the stud growling under his breath behind me is Bobby." Tynie announces as her card is put back in the pocket to her shorts. "Hey Harlei, thanks. Sorry ya saw me like that." Bobby adds, as he snaps out of the hostile attitude. "Man, I am the same way with my wife. No need for sorry." Harlei says as those three hug. "Oh, and handshakes with us. Not a good thing." Tynie whispers in Harlei's ear before the hugs cease.

Nodding, Harlei says "I'll handle my kid, Tynie. You will NOT get treated like that again!" Bobby and Tynie reply with a nod and wave as they make it out of the shop, waters in hand. "No matter where I go, I wind up being famous." Tynie stammers as the two begin walking alongside the strip of stores. Sipping their waters afterwards, Bobby pulls his away and brags "Famous for good reasons, makes me proud."

Tynie and Bobby don't have any more problems as they go into the first store. Patrons there part ways from their path silently, everyone smiling. Tynie goes for the clothes fit for babies first, saying "My nephew and niece are going to LOVE these." That pattern went on until everyone in their family got something, two more stores hit in that process. Bobby insisted on carrying the bags, trying to encumber them all to his body, until Tynie took them away from him. Leaning into his ear as they walked back the way they came, Tynie says softly "I may need you to fight off assholes." Grinning, Bobby answers "With honor."

Tynie's premonition wasn't timed right on this trip, proven when men of ill repute were pulled off by their friends, this couple hearing repeatedly "DUDE! They are IN with the Police Commissioner AND your bail bondsman BACK OFF!" Tynie giggled loudly every time that was declared, Bobby saying in her ear "Yeah. Harlei gave me his card and told me to call him should we have problems with anyone. Apparently his business is BOOMING right now if ya get my drift." "Drift gotten, baby. Thank you. We Owe Harlei for this!" Tynie answers softly, only to hear from behind her "Like hell!" Harlei showed up in front of Tynie and Bobby right as she jumped. "Before you ask, I said you don't owe me because that isn't right. No true friend runs a debt with another like you claimed. I consider us friends, and you would likely not allow me to feel indebted should the tables be turned." Harlei explains.

"Works with me!" Bobby and Tynie say as one, Harlei hugging them both at once. Pulling away from that, Tynie and Bobby are handed new bottled waters, larger ones than earlier. "Thanks man." Tynie says, opening them both, Bobby's handed over to him. "You two see that SUV over there?" Harlei asks pointing to Tynie's left. "Yeah, it's nice." Tynie answers, sipping hers. Bobby laughs after having taken a few sips of his "Honey, he's offering us a ride home." "Sweet!" Tynie giggles in reply, the three headed for that ride. "Jeez! I just had a bitchkicin blonde moment!" Tynie yips embarrassedly as Harlei opens the SUV for them, Bobby taking the bags off his wife. That rides' trunk loaded, Tynie hops in as soon as she sees Bobby do the same, Harlei behind the wheel. Harlei then recounts as they drive off "I didn't know blonde moments could kick bitches!" Erupting in laughs as that was said, these three enjoy it all as Tynie's weird way with words was made a comedy moment.

The SUV's air conditioning blaring at its top power, Tynie leans against the seat as those laughs end. Bobby keeps eyes on Tynie, going for his pocket as she drinks the water in a rush. "Slow down honey. Please." He worries as a mini-kit for checking Tynie's levels is used, the one from Bobby's pocket that she didn't know they had. Finding out she's golden on those, that is packed and chucked back where it came. Complying with her man's wishes, the pace of her sips goes down by a lot, as Tynie says between those "Yes lover." Setting her water bottle aside the lid put back on, Tynie looks at Bobby in concern. He goes for the other water bottle, sipping it to show Tynie that her concern was being taken care of. Harlei sees that in the rearview mirror and says "I'm glad I bumped into you two when I did."

"Dude THANK YOU!" Tynie squeals as Harlei drives them home. Bobby was silently worried over his wife, given how he caught her drinking the water moments ago, allowing Tynie's answer to serve as his reply as well.

Harlei's SUV pulls up right to the back deck of Tynie and Bobby's beach house, the trunk popped before those two exit. Tynie senses her man's worries, electing to grab up her water before whisking him out. His door opened, Bobby grabs up his water and hops out as they go to meet Harlei at the trunk. Their bags taken out by Harlei, Tynie grabs half as does Bobby before they hug in farewell. Harlei then shuts his trunk and sets to drive off, waving at the couple who were en route back to the house. They wave back, Tynie showing a big smile to sate the worry across Harlei's face before that vanishes from Tynie and Bobby's sight. Their water bottles emptied, Bobby chucks both into a nearby trashcan on the deck.

Opening the deck door for them, Tynie tries the same way of telling Harlei she was fine, only to be sold out by the stutter to her steps inside. Bobby puts his left arm around her, escorting his wife across the house as their right arms held the bags from the shopping. Tynie worries about securing the house from the deck door silently, only to be told in a gentle voice "I'll handle that, after you relax."

Their bags are taken to a corner of the living room and set down, Bobby walks backwards to secure the deck door while keeping his eyes deadlocked on Tynie who was headed for the couch. Their home locked after minutes of Tynie and Bobby separating, he continues his vigilant observation of her.

Soon plopping onto the couch, Tynie's head lays against the back cushion rather abruptly. Bobby rushes to join her, having only been a few feet away in the first place, saying nothing until Tynie's in his arms tightly. "You were chugging in Harlei's SUV, I thought the heat got to my Angel. I was keeping eyes on you from the moment you had that, as you said, bitchkicking blonde moment. Something told me you needed that. I'm still worried." Bobby informs, the concern tattooed all over his face. A grunt leaves Tynie's lips after Bobby's confession, telling him in a second that she needed something cold to sip on and FAST.

Bobby's left arm darts from their hold, and before Tynie knew it, a cold sports drink was before her. Yanking the lid off, Tynie begins sipping that kind of quickly, only to be told in Bobby's eyes to change that. Bobby's arms soon wrap back around Tynie in an obscenely powerful hug, as he kept silent for a time. "Not used to this Hawaiian heat…" Tynie moans between sips. Looking into Bobby's eyes again, Tynie sees a deep worry in them, and says "I love you. I'll be OK. You and our new bud saw to that." Bobby answers "Yeah. Harlei's cool. We do not go out again until my Angel's totally cooled off." Tynie blurts "Good plan baby."

Fanning herself again, Tynie's left hand flies about her face as to try and further the cool down. Bobby sees that and goes for the mini-fridge again, pulling out two cool-packs from the baby-sized freezer in that before slamming the main mini-fridge door with his left palm, which causes the freezer door to close as well. Tynie feels one being draped across her forehead, moaning "Ohhh that feels so good!"

The other one was still in Bobby's hands, only to be placed around his neck by Tynie who pulled that off without losing the one on her. Witnessing Tynie do that, Bobby smiles as the moves were made to prove that regardless his back was had. "Thank you honey." He chirps as the cool-pack works just as many wonders for Bobby as the other was Tynie.

"I'm your wife, it's my job. I'm just kicking my own ass right now for putting you through that slice of hell." Tynie mopes as the sports drink is still being consumed. Tynie's blunt self-damning stung Bobby, who said back "You didn't expect today to be so hot out. You know what hearing you swear to beating up my beautiful does to me.." "True, it's just you did NOT deserve to go through this. Not on our vacation. Not EVER!" Tynie wails leaping for his pecs. "Babe, my sole desire is to love you through all of this life and the next. I believe a certain Sexy Mama said that every marriage needs opportunities for one to care for the other. Not only that, but you and I will hit slices of hell as you call them in this life of all kinds. Thing is, we will hit them as one." Bobby soothes, refusing to honor the line about it being deserved that Tynie mentioned.

"Awww Bobby, I love you!" Tynie chirps in a perky voice, that telling Bobby that she was much better than when they got home. Bobby pets her back twice, Tynie releases him only to have her frame laid across the couch back first. Everything they'd tossed in the trashcans in this area of the house thus far in the vacation was taken out before Bobby returned.

Seeing him enter the house from the garage door on the other side, Tynie folds herself in two headed for the minifridge and another one of the same drink she just ended. The cool pack on her forehead falls onto her lap, getting chucked into the mini-fridge's freezer as Bobby shows up by the couch. Tynie's legs fold underneath her, allowing Bobby room on the couch.

Sitting down by his wife, Bobby pulls Tynie's feet gently out from under her knees. The next thing Tynie sees is the cool-pack Bobby wore being chucked into the minifridge, landing squarely by hers before that appliance's doors are closed. Arising from the compacted state she was in, Tynie cheers "Honey that was amazing."

Bobby's hands go for what Tynie pulled out to drink, as he smiles with this meek answer "Got to keep ya smiling." Tynie shows a large smile as Bobby sips the drink she fetched, in essence boasting wordlessly to his devotions. "Gorgeous, I've been thinking. Since we got a few more days here than we expected, why go out again when it's hotter than hell when we can do so later? I mean today is just after a storm and everything, so I am not sure if it'll cool off much before tomorrow anyway. I DEFINITELY don't want to chance either one of us going through what I just did again, or cause the other the panic that comes with it." Tynie elaborates. "Simply brilliant, my beautiful." Bobby brags, taking her idea as a done deal after a few sips.

His drink set down, Bobby poses "So where'd you learn to profile people like that, with the bodybuilders?" "They looked like the type who matched what I said. TRUST me, their bodies were a TOTAL turn off. Just did the math in my head split second and let the claims roll." Tynie replies. "Very impressive, you rocked that!" Bobby mentions going in for a kiss. "She used my profiling skills on total strangers, very hot to see in all honesty!" Bobby thinks to himself. "I wonder if he knows when I said I've loved him from afar on screen that I actually tried taking notes on his profiling skills. Eh, I'll admit it later. This kiss is SO worth it!" Tynie thinks to herself as the kiss heats up.

The eventual separation is again different, Tynie and Bobby battling tongues with their mouths open and apart for a couple minutes. Smiling as big as she could without injuring her jaw, Tynie confesses "Ok, I admit it. I told you many times that my love has existed for you even prior to us becoming one. When I'd see you profiling people on screen, I took notes on your style. Never thought they'd come in handy or get me rewarded like THAT though."

Blushing, Bobby fires back "My love, the kiss wasn't your reward. It was one of my ways of showing you just how hot that was to see." Blushing back, Tynie's speechlessly floored. Guiding her to him closer, Bobby whispers "You get another way later baby." Tynie flows into his arms from there, arranging herself to where there isn't much of a split between them, saying gently "I await that happily.."

The two snuggle as Bobby begins sharing the drink Tynie got for him, again smiling as big as life. That ended, Tynie chucks the bottle into the trash as they leave the couch. Silently agreeing to go into the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie and Bobby link arms and make way there. Not one more word mentioned between them, the peace they got a few days prior envelops not only their beings but the entire house.

Their Jacuzzi tub room entered, Tynie hits the startup button before she and Bobby disrobe. In the place of one walking before the other, Tynie and Bobby are conjoined once more after being ready to bathe in the jets. Their link is separated just long enough for Tynie to slide in first, Bobby being led inside the hot tub after.

Seated to where they can eye each other over, Tynie and Bobby do so silently with blushing smiles for a few minutes. Snaking over to him, Tynie whispers lustingly "You look so hot, those muscles having the water clinging, that tanned skin, just the entire package: OHHH BOBBY!" Tynie's head is thrown back wildly at the tail end of those remarks, Bobby witnessing the same acts as when she comes during sex. A gentle stroke of his hand on the back of her neck, Bobby resets her head to line his lips with her left ear, craving "Your brilliance, that bod, now seeing it with the water clinging to all the right places. Oohh! The entire package that is you drives me WILD with desire! Tynie.. I want you.. NOW!" "Hmmm.. take me then." Tynie dares.

Bobby slides his wife into his lap, petting every area he can reach on Tynie, as she slips her hands into the water. His manhood guided in, Tynie moans as the adjustment to his size doesn't take long this time. Her palms trek from between Bobby's legs to his shoulders returning the pets she got, Tynie only saying "Go for it baby!"

Holding her down by the hips, Bobby is again taking full control as they make love, Tynie not objecting in the slightest. Getting wild in a new location makes every thrust Bobby gives Tynie hotter, that not being lost on either one. Bobby drilled her core with a bordering on violent intensity, showing in such his need and pride from everything Tynie did that was already discussed. Tynie's hands clung to Bobby's pecs and shoulders intermittently, to basically pet him and keep herself steady. Bobby's left hand then trails up to her bust, on contact there, her nipples were pulled and pinched between his fingers one breast at a time.

"Ohhh Baby!" Tynie yowls as that went down, totally loving everything she's being given. That enduring for a while, Tynie locks eyes with Bobby before going in for a very wild kiss. Replying to that in kind, Bobby and Tynie ensue an insanely heated tongue battle as her first climax rages through. Retaining the open-mouthed tongue lashing from earlier for a few seconds, Tynie pulls back to bellow "MMH! BOBBAAAY!" Bobby felt every last flittering twitch of his wife around him, that orgasm having a violent force as it kept ramming through Tynie. His right hand going to the back of her shoulders, Bobby moves how Tynie's stabilized on his member as the ravaging pumps into and out of Tynie continue. She moans in an enjoying want for more, telling Bobby through those "Baby, please DON'T stop!"

Grunting as he kept fucking Tynie more, Bobby used those to say he never intended to cease until they were both spent. Swelling inside her, Bobby's manhood bulged and pulsed, getting Tynie to groan like a lioness in heat. His lips one more time lined with Tynie's ear, Bobby moans "Baby like that?" Tynie's reply moaned back "Unnhh.. YES!" Her nails find their way to the back of Bobby's shoulders, clawing as for yet another time Tynie's shoved over every conjurable intimate edge. Applauded loud enough to echo by Tynie's yelling his name, Bobby intensified his sexual givings again as his erection was moshed around by the very climax that Tynie just encountered.

Trying to take over, Tynie starts jumping up and down on Bobby's dick, her hands racing to his hips ending his thrusts. Bobby basks in the lovemaking ferocity Tynie started providing, cheering her prowess through every kind of yearning holler he could dream up. All of those were pleas for more, just as he got from Tynie, each solitary one honored as best as Tynie could manage. Tynie's turn to inquire through moans as her lips line with Bobby's ear "Sexy like this?" "Unnhh YES!" Bobby groans back.

Tynie kicked up the jumps by several notches power-wise, essentially pogo-ing up and down on her man's endowment with all the strength she has for only God bothered wanting to know how long. Aside from each other's grunting yowls at the top of their lungs, the next thing Bobby hears is Tynie groaning in his ear "I'm fighting one.. I want to come with my King. Unnhhh.." Tynie's next received word "I'm REAL close baby.." Releasing Bobby's hips, the two fuck in time with each other as Tynie's hands seemingly fly to Bobby's shoulders. That certain sharing over a short time shoves both Tynie and Bobby over the edge simultaneously, as they come this is yelled "I LOVE YOU BABY!"

Settling down into the jet-filled water as they ride out the intimate heaven together, Tynie boasts "Hoo! That was PARADISE!" Bobby puffs his chest and smiles from ear-to-ear before adding "Most definitely!" "Thank you lover!" They chime in at the same second, noticing that while they made love the room was only flooded by an aura of their passions.

Taking her hands off his shoulders, Tynie goes to wash Bobby down and check his "territory marks." Bobby returns the favor, as they clean up and simultaneously wait out the total relaxation from this sexual experience.

Tynie's check of those marks keeping the trend of not being problematic, she kicks back beside Bobby as the jets rid their bodies of the sweat and suds. "Oh and we ARE doing that again!" They say happily together, laughing afterwards briefly.

Tynie nuzzles the top of Bobby's right shoulder, only to have him raise her chin with a finger from his left hand and go for another kiss. "If THAT'S what I get for using his techniques before him.. DEFINITELY will keep it up. Got to keep him on his toes about it." Tynie thinks to herself, giggling in the kiss. "That was: DAYUM! I knew my woman is a BEAST when it comes to making love, but HOLY HELL!" Bobby thinks to himself, returning the mid-kiss chuckles. Their bodies then rid of the sweat and suds, Tynie elbows the shutoff button to the Jacuzzi tub as that affection kept on. Getting out while not obstructing the kiss, Tynie and Bobby are soon standing away from the newest place they got it on. Splitting off from that with a snail's pace, Tynie and Bobby go for towels at the same time, laughing wildly.

The next thing done at the same time is each drying the other off as they share a glowing smile. Gathering up every last shred of clothes from that room, Tynie and Bobby chuck it all into a pile after arriving in their room. Doing that side-by-side, Tynie breaks off the closeness to get every other item clothes-wise that was worn before in this vacation and add it to that pile. The pile is then stuffed into a duffle bag Tynie didn't even know they brought by Bobby who says "Oh, I got us a few things that will make our vacation easier. This bag is the second of those, the first was a mini-kit for your levels." "Aww Baby, you did it again!" Tynie chirps happily upon learning her man did that all in the name of furthering her relaxation.

Everything in a sense cleaned, Tynie and Bobby go for their bags and get dressed again. Tynie is in an outfit that accents her figure well without being too tight, and Bobby returns the idea with his. Going back to being hip-to-hip, they leave the master bedroom on the way to the couch. The trek crossing their beach house being slow and fully enjoyed by each, Tynie and Bobby smile and bask in the peace and passion that abound them in the ensuing silence. The moment they get to the couch, Tynie slides on pulling Bobby into her lap. "Were you planning how we made love a while ago?" She poses as Bobby flows his frame atop her so the way Tynie kept things close is reversed. "No. It was just right." Bobby answers. "Sure was baby!" Tynie elates. Snuggling quietly afterwards, Tynie and Bobby enjoy each other in a passionate quiet for a while.

"Ya know what I forgot to do earlier?" Tynie asks, getting Bobby to shake his head. "Text Elya and Allyn thanking them for our brunch. Oh and check the video from my turning a Police Commissioner into a human party favor." Tynie replies. "My Queen, await me." Bobby adds. "My King, I will await you any day." Tynie answers. Bobby then goes to their room to get both phones they brought, his to text Allyn and Elya for Tynie. Hers was obtained to see the video, since that wasn't sent to his, or so Bobby thought. The minute he gets to their phones which were in their room by his side of the bed, Bobby sees an alert saying he got a video message forwarded from Tynie's personal number. "Sweet!" Bobby chimes as the trek to his wife is started, that device pocketed en route.

Tynie is totally relaxed on the couch, leaving just enough room for Bobby to join her, wearing the biggest shit-eating grin her face muscles could manage. Bobby arrives and upon noticing that expression on his wife's face, mirrors it on his. Settling down beside her, Bobby shows Tynie that the video she sent from Elya's phone got forwarded to his. "Good to know." Tynie trails off, saving Elya's number and firing off the grateful text. A text promising they'll keep in touch returned, Tynie wonders "So.. Ya ready to see this?" Bobby nods as they conjoin on the couch similarly to how they got in that part of the house: hip-to-hip. Pulling the video up on that device's media player, Tynie sets it all up so even though the video wasn't taken in HD, it could be viewed in that quality. "You are seriously good with technology!" Bobby boasts.

"Thanks." Tynie peeps as the video is ready to play. Hearing how giggly she sounded around brunch being played back, Tynie blushes. Allyn's easily got fifty pounds on Bobby, and when Bobby sees on tape that Tynie spun Allyn like it was nothing, his chest is puffed broadly. The video ends, and Bobby's phone is set aside on the end table nearest Tynie. Her head is then magnetized to Bobby's chest, which was still puffed. "My baby's impressive." Bobby whispers. Puffing her chest in reply, Tynie shoots back "As is my baby.."

"Oh Jeez.. Steve's going to have a HAYDAY with this!" Tynie mentions. "He'll laugh, they all will." Bobby fires back, both still soaring from the day's romances and passions. "He's right." Tynie thinks to herself. Bobby pets her hair, saying "Ti Amo." "Ti Amo." Tynie purrs back. "So.. How does my woman wish to celebrate being famous again?" Bobby wonders. "However my man sees fit." Tynie slurs excitedly. "Very sneaky.." Bobby trails off. "Eh. Learned from the best." Tynie claims. In mock hurt, Bobby lets his jaw drop and a hand hover his heart, getting Tynie to say "I meant that as a high honor." Moving the hand that hovered his heart, Bobby trails Tynie's cheek and brings her lips to his. Starting that kiss with an open-mouthed tongue-war, they deepen the love display from there, Bobby leading the way.

Lining herself with Bobby closer through this affection, Tynie moans in the name of broadcasting her love and total adoration of the man holding her. They take a good while in keeping this kiss up, neither one really wanting to break it off. Breathlessness forces their hand on that, and they go from smooching to snuggling rather closely.

"Did I tell you how hot that tan is?" Tynie wonders. "No, ya showed me, in the Jacuzzi tub." Bobby taunts. "Baby, the tan just makes you more irresistible. The way it accents that ripped body… ohh yum! It's one more part of the man that I love." Tynie corrects. "Thank you your genuine power on display makes you more irresistible. It's another part of my little wifey that I love." Bobby declares, each one smiling bigger than life. "You haven't called me that in…" Tynie weeps trailing off as the petname she heard strikes her heart. "A while, I know." Bobby finishes, with a slightly hung head. Tynie takes that as a shot to kiss him again, although briefly, to rid of the remote remorse Bobby had.

The minute that kiss ends, Bobby sighs like he'd just gotten a smooch from his crush. Tynie returns it to him just as such was heard, both blushing. Before her head makes it to Bobby's chest for a nuzzle, Bobby hears "I married the man who makes my heart throb." "Awww Tynie…" Bobby answers before mentioning "I married the best woman alive. My heart throbs knowing that it belongs to you." "Oh Bobby…" Tynie purrs out in heaven at his words. "My Italian Stud is perfect." She beams. "My Cherokee Angel is divinity." Bobby boasts.

A resuming peaceful quiet surrounds the couple, as Bobby plots how to celebrate every good thing to come their way. After some time, Tynie wonders "Penny for your thoughts?" "If I told ya, I couldn't surprise ya." Bobby eludes. Settling herself so the center of his lap meets with the back of her neck, Tynie squeaks excitedly as her man's brilliance is being used for something they both will enjoy. Bobby's right hand goes to rest against Tynie's abdomen, her getting wind "Your taut physique is so fine." Tucking some hair behind her left ear, Tynie says lightly-voiced with her face redder than the deepest shade of a desert rose "Thanks."

Bobby's left hand scores his phone from the end table, after they were seated in a reverse of the typical arrangement on the couch. That device was kept on vibrate, and Bobby asked Elya for the name of a restaurant, that delivered similar to Keith's in New York via text. The reply having that place's contact information, Bobby calls them while Tynie kept silent and checked him out. After hanging up, Bobby says "Baby's in for a surprise in about an hour."

Tynie's left in wonder, but giggled anyways getting Bobby to join her. True to his word, forty-five minutes later, Bobby taps Tynie's abdomen and she lets him up. On the other side of the door when Bobby opened it was someone who resembled Keith. "Yeah, Keith's my older brother. I'm Denys, and the meal's on me. Brother told me who you are and what you got rocking in New York."

Taking their order from Denys, Bobby insists "Thanks, be safe man." Tynie sits up and arranges two wine coolers so that their meal wouldn't touch the end of the coffee table as Bobby locks up. Walking up to her, their dinner in his hands, Bobby says "Small ass world." "I heard." Tynie trails off lining everything up so Bobby can sit down.

They snap fingers, Bobby first then Tynie, and the room is illuminated in a romantic darkness. "We are so doing that again!" Tynie broadcasts elatedly. "No doubt!" Bobby adds as they set to eating. The meal was amazing, and these two let each other know without speaking beyond grunts of basking in that regard. Tynie tries to go for the wine coolers to open them after they finish, only having Bobby stop her. A look of "Baby, let me be a gentleman" in his eyes makes Tynie pull her hand back quickly. Hers handed over, they toast with a mouthed "Love you" before clinking bottles and drinking. Those finished, Tynie and Bobby elect without mentioning as much to clear out the meal's remnants together.

The trash from that dinner handled, Tynie struts right up to Bobby since there was a bit of a gap between them. The burly strong arms that Tynie adores are wrapped around her, Bobby taking his wife close to the chest. Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Bobby lets out "Everyday I'm with you is a fantasy lived. Thank you for being the greatest part of my life, and bringing out my best. I love you." Tynie blushes as her lips are easily lined with his ear as she declares "Everyday I'm with you is my heaven. Thank you for not only bringing out my best but for being the greatest part of my life. I love you." Slow dancing again as their hearts and souls provide the beat, Tynie and Bobby say no more as the love they live as one enhances in the passionate aftermath of those words.

They don't want this elation to end, each one separately plotting in content new ways to continue it. Not only during their vacation are those premeditations made mentally, but in the expanse of their lives together as man and wife. Finally speaking, Tynie says glowingly "I've never been happier, thank you Bobby." "Nor have I, Thank you Tynie." Bobby fires back with a glow to his face that illuminates around them both. Tonight they chose not to hit the back deck, Bobby having other ideas that Tynie didn't have awareness of. From the slow dance pose, he escorts her to their room, Tynie keeping in step with every move.

Bobby leading them to the hallway before their room snaps his fingers twice from behind Tynie, and the lighting of the house area they'd just left ends. "Does baby want more?" Tynie wonders softly." I had plans along those lines." Bobby answers gently as they leave that hallway heading for bed. Separating once they get to their room, Tynie goes for one of her bags and a very skimpy red negligée. Bobby slips out of the outfit worn from the Jacuzzi tub, watching his wife put that on. "Ohh hell yeahhh." He slurs as the negligée Tynie's in comes into full view, his phone then rushedly placed to charging.

Laying against the bed that all handled, Bobby awaits her in a wanton excitement. Tynie slips herself onto Bobby's lap, straddling just above his evidently massive hard-on. Bobby's hands trail all over the negligée and Tynie's frame, as he howls "Sexy mama." Arranging herself to where his manhood is still taunted, Tynie's hands are braced by Bobby's in seconds. "You have an obscenely horny hubby laying here. Whatcha going to do about it?" Bobby growls. "You have an equally in need wifey who wants out of this negligée." Tynie swears as he guides her arms to line with his shoulders.

In a matter of seconds, Bobby finds the zipper to her negligée and damn near rips it from the hem as that nightwear is tossed off of Tynie. Deeming that her cue, Tynie arises slightly then impales herself full-force onto Bobby's dick, jumping up and down upon it with a close-to-violent force. Bobby yells "Take me baby. I'm YOURS!" Those words imply a deeper request for Tynie's lovemaking, one that basically tells her to let loose and be a total animal. Her hands paw his chest, from collarbone to hipline as the implication of Bobby's most recent bellowing is more than obeyed. He starts bucking in time with her, enhancing the sex in vehemence and power, as all they can do in this duration is groan like primal beasts. Her hips secured by Bobby's strong, lengthy hands make this erotic dance all the more immensely potent, as her core is basically locked onto him.

Locking eyes with Bobby as this droned on, Tynie broadcasts that she's damn close without a holler. The look caught by him, Bobby gets more forcible with his propulsions, until Tynie cannot take it and lets out "OHHH BOBBY!" That climax was overpowering to the extreme, and after it Bobby felt a new tightness to Tynie which sent him soaring, and told of that orgasm's true caliber. Their eyes remained locked as Bobby kept jackhammering himself into and out of his wife, until he returned the look Tynie did when she climaxed. Tynie gyrates in perfect timing with Bobby, matching the force as best she could until he moaned while exploding inside her "OHH TYNIE!"

This romp was different, Tynie not having a slew of lesser-powered orgasms, just that body-wracking one. Tynie plops onto Bobby, her head landing perfectly onto his pec, as his arms abound her, both spent and beyond totally happy. No words needed to be said, as their hearts and minds already knew how Tynie and Bobby felt afterwards. Cuddling with Tynie still atop Bobby, he kisses her cheek. Tynie takes that love-move and ups it by matching her lips to his planting a kiss. They match tongue-flinch for tongue-flinch in that affection, sharing their accolades for the love made in actions as words were earlier mutually refused.

Moments after they split that love display off, Tynie is nuzzling Bobby's pec and the tells of her tiredness show in the slowness of that.

Reaching one arm away, Bobby goes to check Tynie's sugars so she can relax as she is. Her levels are decent, and that kit is loaded back and set by his phone before Tynie's back in both Bobby's arms. The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby laying her at his side gently, pecking her lips so she doesn't try to protest. The same arm that was used to handle checking Tynie's sugars goes to cover them up, her far from objecting Bobby's moves despite his unspoken notions.

As soon as the sheet drapes over their frames, Tynie and Bobby begin their nightly snuggle. Bobby's lips are peck-kissed as he did Tynie's sending word of her love and admiration without actually using speech.

His turn to up romantic antes, Bobby does when Tynie's lips meet him for the third peck kiss. This last affection goes on and deepens for a while, both of them bathing in the passions as the wait for sleep started. They weren't delayed from that for long after the kiss was ended, Tynie and Bobby happy as if to be soaring with their souls.

Making fast friends, Deepening love and romances, even having fuckups extend their vacation made today amazing. Their heavenly observers kept the trend of not causing Tynie's tattoo to flinch, yet still celebrated with this couple. The vigilance of those from above to keep Tynie and Bobby as well as their family safe remained, which added to the peacefully romantic aura around the couple.

Their Hawaiian friends: Elya, Denys, and Harlei have been made family, thing is they get word of that another time. Thanks to a pair of fuckups and their non-compliance with the FAA, Tynie and Bobby have more chances to make that the case.

Tynie and Bobby grew together in many ways so far on this vacation, making their love stronger. The others who matter back in New York will discover that another day..


	48. Ch 48

Title: Beach House Vindication

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI Characters used in this chapter, the other ones I do.

The next morning, Tynie and Bobby wake up together; their arms entwined as the rest of their bodies were side-by-side. Kissing in lieu of their former morning greetings, the passions starting today are wild and totally lacking inhibitions. The separation of that kiss was a mix of baby-nips on each other's lips and an open-mouthed tongue war, which caused Tynie and Bobby to sigh bathing in the depth of their love display.

Bobby slides an arm behind him while Tynie's distracted from the kiss, pulling her kit to check the sugar levels of his wife. Finding out she's golden on that, the kit is loaded and tossed aside just as Tynie's diversion of romance ends. She then reaches around him to get the pill bottle, getting one out just as Bobby slides back to get them both a drink. The pill obtained and the drinks popped open, Bobby chases that med down as Tynie sips hers with a smile. "Wonder what we could do today baby." She mutters as their eyes meet. "Just enjoy time together and see what rolls from there." Bobby answers with a plotting grin.

Liking that, Tynie giggles as they at last get out of bed and leave the room, side-by-side. Bobby slinks back from his wife to get his phone in case there's an emergency with their family back in New York, since that was the main reason Steve said they'd be bothered. Tynie waited for him as that took place, not wanting to be too far from the man of her dreams.

Walking across the house, Tynie and Bobby head for the kitchen together, only to have Bobby lead her to the kitchen bar. The two then chug their drinks remnants and chuck the cans into the trash. Before sitting down, Tynie snares Bobby's phone from him, so that he doesn't risk anything getting on or in it while making their meal. That move couldn't be more perfectly timed if Tynie tried, as that phone vibrates with Allyn on the other end. "Hey man, what's up?" Tynie asks "If you haven't heard of a Nicole Wallace, then I advise you carry your conceal permit and bar card. The people who jetted you two here a few days ago worked for her. She's gunning for Bobby, and has been obsessed with him for YEARS. I got that wind from an old friend named Phil of the NYPD." Allyn Informs "Thanks dude, Phil's kickass people. Please tell your officers I got this bitch on lock. She comes ANYWHERE near my man and I will blow her Goddamned brains out so help me Christ Himself!" Tynie rares back. "When you do I WON'T press charges. Put it to ya like that. Tell Bobby. Later." Allyn says as they hang up.

Hearing his wife threaten to blow someone's brains out told Bobby who that talk was about. The next thing Tynie sees is Bobby racing over to hold her closely. "Allyn told me some ho named Nicole Wallace is gunning for MY man. The people who jetted us here worked for her too, that's how she knows where we are. Bitch is obsessed, and I am a target because of that. That slut comes ANYWHERE near you, her brains will be graffiti'd across the fuckin beach!" Tynie growled.

Bobby was JUST as pissed as his wife, doing his best to check it at that time in the name of consoling her. "Baby, I got a plan. Please go back to making breakfast. Soon as I find our gun cabinet I am obeying Allyn's orders for us to have our conceal carry permits on our person. If she TOUCHES our land. SHE'S DEAD!" Tynie plots, ending in rage. "Be careful baby. I love you." Bobby says, essentially agreeing to her plot without saying it.

Tynie goes from the kitchen bar to scan that part of the house for a gun cabinet, only to find one by the deck door. Discovering a lock code pad on that door, Tynie hits a few keys before the cabinet opens. Before her were two badge holders, each with Hawaiian conceal carry permits, tagged with "Friends for all time-Allyn." Shocked, Tynie squeals as Bobby says from the kitchen "I'm glad ya like it!" Donning hers and having Bobby's in her hand, Tynie goes for the strongest caliber shotgun in that cabinet. A laser sight on the top of that firearm, Tynie plans as Bobby's is set down on the kitchen table "I'm going to scan this place for trespassers. Especially THAT bitch." Shutting the gun cabinet door and locking it, Tynie then turns to her man who objects "Handle that after eating, lover."

Guiding Tynie back to the kitchen bar and setting the gun aside as soon as she's seated, Bobby already had it all set out for their enjoyment, as his phone vibrates again. Allyn texting to say that Tynie's word about blowing Nicole Wallace's Goddamned brains out was quoted to EVERY cop in Hawaii, and that since Nicole is a fugitive of the feds wanted Dead or Alive, that NO charges can be filed against the couple. "That's news to me." Bobby chimes in shock, showing Tynie the text. "So THAT'S why Allyn can't charge us. SWEET!" Tynie howls vindictively.

Settling his phone to one side, Bobby leans in to kiss Tynie praying that will change her mood for the time being. "The Bitch is MINE. What she did to my… Ohhhh hell yeah!" Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby's tongue journeys her mouth, setting hers on the same travel in his. "Got to make my baby feel better, she's so mad right now. justifya… Ohhh FUCK YEAH!" Bobby thinks to himself as they bask in this kiss and its depth. Ending that some time later, Tynie and Bobby eat together all smiles giggling for a few minutes as well.

Their breakfast finished, the two begin sipping coffees as Tynie's rage was checked temporarily in the name of happiness being shared.

The minute that the coffees are drank, Tynie leans out of her chair to go clean up, Bobby sitting back with the firearm Tynie retrieved next to him. He did that so Tynie wouldn't try to carry the gun and handle the dishes at the same time, knowing that her body was racked with anger even though she had displayed contentment moments ago.

Looking out the kitchen window as the dishes were done, Tynie intends "Babe, very quickly hand me that gun." Bobby races to her, shotgun in hand as it was carefully transferred to Tynie's possession. "Stay in here. I will be back." Tynie trails off, getting Bobby to stay right where he was. Tynie had clues as to what Nicole looked like, given the fact she's seen Nicole on screen. The trek out their deck door was done by Tynie as if she was on the SWAT team, snaking out that door silently.

Crouched slightly as she walked the deck from there, Tynie was able to keep eyes on the person who wasn't supposed to be on their land. Tynie saw a SUV that looked familiar pulling up, and she prayed that if it was Allyn that he'd stay out of her line of fire in the back of her mind. Tynie's frame hitting the end of the deck, she lines the shotgun with the trespasser on their slice of the beach, soon after time pretty much froze. The laser sight aimed perfectly at the other end of Tynie and Bobby's land, Nicole as Tynie last knew she looked, showed in the lens. "Time to meet your fuckin Maker BITCH!" Tynie growls loudly as the trigger is pulled. Tynie's first round hitting between the eyes causes Nicole to stumble for a few seconds before falling to the sand. Hitting the safety on that shotgun, Tynie leaps off the deck to see if Nicole was faking it.

Arriving at the body she'd just fired upon, Tynie goes to check for a pulse getting stopped by the only other person on that part of the beach. Turns out that person was Allyn, who said "We got it from here. Nice shot!" Tynie mutters "Thanks man!" Nicole's body bagged and gathered before her, Tynie waits for a moment to take a few deep breaths. "I'm free to go, right?" Allyn is asked by Tynie. "Yes, have a good one! We will hug later." Tynie learns before leaving that part of her and Bobby's land. Bobby never moved from the post that he held before his wife left, worried in quiet that Tynie got hurt in making good on her word.

Walking right up to the deck door, Tynie has the shotgun strung to her left shoulder smiling so largely that her jaw pops. Opening that door, Bobby hears "I got her baby! It's all over!" Before gathering Tynie up into his arms, Bobby goes to remove the gun from her person. Tynie shuts and locks the deck door just as soon as that firearm is no longer on her body, approaching her man with an excited smile. After they load and lock the gun cabinet, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie with all he has. Picking her up into midair, Tynie is spun around several times as her head is drawn to Bobby's pecs. "Someone's happy." Tynie peeps out. "Hell yeah! Baby kicked ass! THANK YOU!" Bobby replies elatedly.

The spinning ended, Bobby carries Tynie back to the kitchen bar, just as his phone goes off again. Answering it, Bobby hears Allyn brag "Man, your wife is AMAZING with a shotgun! She took out Nicole Wallace from the edge of your deck when Nicole was an EASY 300 feet away!" Bobby answers "I am so proud of my Tynie!" "As you should be! Oh and you won't be bothered by Nicole's cohorts, they turned themselves in the minute the feds got Nicole's body. You two have a good one from here on out!" Allyn finalizes before they hang up.

The second his phone is set aside, Bobby leans in to Tynie's ear whispering "My Baby is a phenom…" Tynie chuckles "Thanks." In that sect of the day, Tynie learned in full just what Nicole had put her man through, even what was not let out in words. How Tynie managed that was entirely due to Bobby's reactions from the moment she got back in the house. Tynie tries to lay her head onto Bobby's shoulder from the kitchen bar chairs, only to be scooped out of hers from the right side.

"Oooh!" Tynie yips as Bobby pulls her from being seated into a threshold carry, his phone gathered and pocketed with the hand which didn't pull Tynie out of her seat.

Nothing else was said until Tynie and Bobby were on the couch, him beneath her snuggling. "You blew Allyn's mind!" Bobby boasts. "How so?" Tynie poses. "My Queen took out that bitch, as you call her since I will NOT mention her name, from over 300 feet with one shot! I am so impressed!" Bobby elaborates, getting Tynie to blush. "Well I DID have a laser sight, but yeah I did go for between that bitch's eyes. Didn't expect to blow Allyn's mind." Tynie relays meekly. "Hey now, don't be so modest about it. You kicked ass!" Bobby replies with an enormous smile. "Hell yeah I did!" Tynie chirps, her trying to be modest over with. "So, how does my King wish to celebrate this?" Tynie wonders. "You mean, how do WE plan to celebrate this?" Bobby corrects. Nodding, Tynie realizes that Bobby was hell-bent on keeping things as equal as he could. Stretching her arms out before draping them over Bobby's, Tynie moans in a bit of pain as her shoulders pop. "I got this." Bobby trails off as he lines Tynie's abdomen level with his lap gently.

"Ohhh baby, that feels so damn good!" Tynie moans while Bobby's masterful hands rub out all tensions in her frame. Every part of her spine from the back of her neck to her hips popped in succession, Tynie yelping out in gratitude that those sounds were in the name of furthering relaxation. "Going to give my man the same thing I'm getting." Tynie confesses as her frame is jello from the mellowness Bobby gave. "Later baby… you are too busy relaxing right now." Bobby tells her with a smile. "Holy hell. I got vindication for my man!" Tynie celebrates, secretly naming the hell Nicole put Bobby through. "You sure did! Thank you honey!" Bobby answers in exact kind.

In the back of his mind, Bobby realized that Tynie's love of him originating from afar proved more beneficial to them both than he expected, given the fact that one of his most arch of nemeses was no more. An enormous chunk of Bobby's heart wanted to put Tynie on a pedestal for making sure he would never again deal with Nicole. The rest of him knew rather well that Tynie actually be offended rather extremely if he made good on that. As Tynie relaxed across his lap, Bobby giggled and smiled, blushingly honored to be with her and totally liberated.

Tynie rolls over so their eyes can meet up again, and starts laughing "Oh my GAWD! You can now yell at trespassers "GET OFF MY LAND OR MY WIFE WILL SHOOT!" Joining in the jest, Bobby adds "Rather well actually!" "Thanks!" Tynie giggles as they kept on the chuckles for a time.

Those ceasing, Tynie senses "Is my King trying to plot how to put me on a pedestal after this?" Bobby's reply "How'd ya know?" "Babe, I don't like pedestals. We are equals, what I did was out of love and devotion to you. I swear I just had a feeling you were going to try that." Tynie declares, getting Bobby to respond "Babe, I love you so much. You have NO Idea what you did for me today; the liberation from that bitch is THAT expansive. Yes, I know you don't like pedestals and that we're equals, I just don't know how to fully thank you. I would do the same for you in the name of my devotion without a second thought and in total honors."

Those words slam Tynie's heart like a runaway subway train, and she mutters "You already have thanked me, just with your love and devotion… no need for anything else on that. I say we enjoy your liberation together and leave the past with that bitch right where it deserves to be: left without further mention." Bobby's eyes and face light up at that idea, showing Tynie without another peep that it was sealed as a plan.

Tynie sensed that a massive spiritual weight was lifted from her man's body, and got that confirmed by the sighs of total euphoria on a new level leaving Bobby's lips. Bobby looks down on her with love and says "I know this may sound nuts, but it felt as if something that chained my heart and life was just cut from me. Damn, it feels AMAZING!" Tynie refuses "It's not nuts honey, you have had a major spiritual and personal ball and chain removed from that ever-gentlemanly romantic heart. I am so happy to be with you as that's happened!" Bobby laughs rather loudly as Tynie ends that sentence, causing her to join in just as raucously, their celebration declared without further discussion.

"Now to do something special for my King." Tynie trails off moments later raising her frame a bit off of Bobby's lap. "Unh Unh.. We do something special for one another. You said it yourself, no pedestals." Bobby objects, stopping Tynie dead in her moves. The gap that Tynie made between them works out great for Bobby, who says before leaving that room "Relax my Love."

Soon as Bobby's off the couch, Tynie lays back so her head is on the armrest near where he sat, smiling from ear to ear. "Got to show my baby just how she set my heart free today." Bobby mutters under his breath, going for the fridge. Tynie bit back the urge to protest, figuring that Bobby was attempting to get her to relax after what she had to do. This time, taking a life wasn't bothersome to Tynie, considering the full-scale emotional education she got from Bobby after the fact.

Allyn's advisement on the bitch also aided in Tynie not giving a fuck about blowing another human's brains out, because it verified the degree of hell Bobby endured.

Returning to his wife, Bobby sees a glow brighter than the sun across Tynie's face as a smile blared across her lips. He takes her feet up in one hand, pulling them atop him while sitting down as the other hand had something just for Tynie. Tynie leans her back against the armrest her head was nestled to, as Bobby handed her a small box of chocolates. "Aww babe." Tynie peeps as that box is opened.

Nibbling on the bits of Tynie's favorite snack, nothing else left her lips word-wise, only giggles of content. She then took one of the last chocolates and held it out for Bobby, who smilingly shook his head. Sighing in happiness, Tynie then pops that chocolate into her mouth. The minute those are ended, Bobby tosses the box into the trash beside them. Tynie then spins herself around so again her head is in Bobby's lap, their eyes not missing a lock in that transference. Bits of chocolate were on Tynie's lips without her knowing, Bobby leaning down to kiss her and nip those off at the same time.

"HO-LY HELL! This is HOT!" Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby's tongue works overtime on hers. Getting that shot right back at him in the kiss, Bobby and Tynie contort so neither one is compacted in the duration. "HO-LY SHIT! This is SPICY!" Bobby thinks to himself, as they communally bask in the power to their love display being made more immense than ever before. After they split off, Tynie's next reaction is a mix between a sigh-out and moan, Bobby replying exactly to her.

Bobby then waits for Tynie's head to nestle against him which happens in seconds before he then chariots her to their Jacuzzi tub. "Baby's a ripped STUD!" Tynie purrs as Bobby's muscles dance around her while she's in his arms, Bobby blushing in reply. The travel across their beach house to that part not taking long, Tynie is soon set to her feet. Bobby sets the Jacuzzi tub to starting with the hit of one button, as Tynie disrobes. "Baby's going to kick back and relax." Bobby says, catching a wondering look in Tynie's eyes. "Yeah, and when I'm done, my baby relaxes." Bobby hears as Tynie struts to the Jacuzzi tub. When her frame hits the jet-raging water, Bobby slips out of what he wore and darts to join Tynie.

"Hottie, what have I said about rushing to be near me?" Tynie queries as Bobby settles back next to her. "Wanted to…"Bobby trails off as they kiss one more time. Totally awash in the furthering new power to this kiss, Tynie and Bobby only think about making it last until they cannot breathe. That at last hits the couple, and the separation from the kiss is different again. Tynie goes from sighing out a moan to laying her head onto Bobby's shoulder, admitting "I didn't like the idea of relaxing without you. Although I don't like seeing you dart to be with me, I'm actually glad you did." Bobby giggles "I know my baby doesn't like being without me. I agree about the rushing around thing too. Just didn't want to keep you waiting." "Hmmm, I love ya sweetie." Tynie purrs. "Love ya too my sugar." Bobby trails off as they relax in the jets. Bobby's phone got left on the counter when he disrobed and ran to be at Tynie's hip, and since the sole emergency of their day was handled from what Tynie and Bobby knew right then, dared not go off.

"Allyn did right, calling us like that. He's such a sweetie." Tynie mentions. "Totally. Now remember we agreed not to discuss that again." Bobby agrees. Tynie whispers "We did, lover. I won't go there again." Bobby's answer to that "Good. Now enjoy this." His arms go from around Tynie to washing her down, Tynie secretly planning to return the favor when he's done. "Ohhh baby." Tynie moaned as Bobby's hands trailed her frame while cleansing it. Tynie soon lathered in suds, Bobby tries to set the soap back, getting halted by her. The favor returned by Tynie's hands trekking his body while washing it down, Bobby groans "Mmmm. Sexy." Chaining her in later being sudded up, Bobby and Tynie set the soap aside as the jets rectify that situation.

Tynie's head returns to Bobby's shoulders, as his eyes look upon her with a loving reverence, not another utterance made for a few minutes. She pets Bobby from shoulders to knees, stroking his muscles throughout with a new admiration backed by a deepening of their mutual devotions. "I am married to a total God." Tynie rolls out as her fingers flow down Bobby's physique. "Thank you my Goddess." Bobby replies as his hands mirror what hers had done. Tynie moves her head from his shoulder, a look of total arousal across it. Bobby sees that, grabbing her up as they leave the Jacuzzi tub, hitting the off switch with his foot. Tynie in his arms, reaches one of hers away just long enough to score his phone, keeping it in a tight grasp.

Carrying her to the bedroom from there, Bobby makes short order of the distance in that part of the house.

Tynie is laid onto the bed from minute one of their arrival to that room, Bobby's phone set aside before she fully stretches out on the mattress. Bobby waits for Tynie to be stretched back fully before lying atop her. Arranged where his weight is rested on his arms, Bobby tethers slightly above Tynie as her entire front is kissed. Short moans leaving Tynie's lips, her hands go to change how Bobby's rested, pulling his arms away from how he had them.

Essentially plopping onto her, Bobby worries for a second, before Tynie says in a sensuous tone "I wanted my sexy closer." Bobby's kiss hike of Tynie's front over with, the maddeningly hard erection he'd developed is rammed inside her. Again speaking in a sensuous tone, Tynie dares in his ear "Bobby, take me til I can't scream even when coming." "Going to grant my baby's wishes." He grunts in Tynie's ear as this romp starts. Tynie's legs lock themselves around Bobby's hips as her hands go for his back to cling to Bobby during this lovemaking. Those moves only serve to turn the already animalistic sex Bobby's giving into something more primal than words, the jackhammering of his erection refusing to end.

The powers of their last romp on Bobby's side of the equation were totally weak compared to this one, him redefining the blowing of Tynie's mind with every thrust. Tynie is already yelping applause of Bobby's intimate givings in spurted groans, and Bobby figures that her dare in terms of voice loss for this erotic dance was about to go down. Bobby soon felt Tynie's climax, and once more it was a violent one. Being too far in the throes of this sexual sharing to worry about anything else, Tynie and Bobby silently concurred to check on one another afterwards.

Tynie's hands trailed Bobby's back, periodically clawing as he persevered in being the dominant one during this lovemaking. Her frame basically locked to him, Bobby kept fucking on, as Tynie's moans became shorter while her voice departed. Bobby later growled after a good while as the humping droned further "Baby's going to get flooded." Clinging to him tighter once they met eyes, Tynie mouthed "Baby's going to feel a WICKED one."

Bobby read that off his wife's lips, aware that her dare had come true as he did everything possible to sate them both from there. Bobby drilled her more, until seeing Tynie grit her teeth as her orgasm started.

What Tynie mouthed being an understatement as it ravaged around Bobby's dick was enough to get him to come like a tidal wave inside her, then move in for a deep kiss. Sharing in that, Tynie thanks her man for everything he did for, and concurrently to her. Bobby's tongue being the leader in that passion dance between their mouths, Tynie's tongue happily followed as another way to bask in the affections. They reveled in what was just mutually enjoyed as the kiss split off, Tynie and Bobby being all smiles. Bobby rolls off his wife from there, headed to get her something to sip on. Tynie took that as a shot to examine her clawings, or as Bobby calls them, his "Territory marks." This time being more powerful than ever, Tynie fretted that she'd actually left deep gashes against Bobby's back, only to find that not to be the case.

Tynie's drink popped open, Bobby hands it over with a smile on his lips and a worry in his eyes. A few sips taken, Tynie says the second her voice comes back "Baby.. you gave me what I asked for. I'm good." Bobby sees what Tynie said illuminated in her eyes and backed by the glow on her face, soon joining her in having both on his. Leaving the bed from there, Tynie and Bobby get dressed similarly to what they've worn since being in Hawaii. Tynie leaps back onto the bed just long enough to get Bobby's phone before heading to his hip. Both of their arms around the other, this is said simultaneously "You never cease to amaze me!"

They walk out of that room arm-in-arm, their feet matching steps perfectly, as a detour is made to clean the clothes from the Jacuzzi room. Every item gathered, they return to their room same as it was left, the clothes stuffed inside the duffle bag discovered yesterday.

Again departing their room, Bobby takes his phone from Tynie and pockets it before they hit the kitchen once more. Leaning his cheek against Tynie's shoulder, Bobby whispers "Baby, next time.. you take me like I just did you." "Ooh, definitely!" Tynie purrs back as he pecks her cheek. Bobby's phone is then laid onto the kitchen table, a chair being pulled out for Tynie with his other hand. Settling in to that seat, Tynie leans her head back as far as she can to peck Bobby's cheek, only to have him meet her by crouching slightly. Petting her shoulders, Bobby says in actions that he wished Tynie to stay there until he came back. The drink he got for her still in Tynie's left hand, she sips it a few more times before chucking the can into a waiting trashbin across the room.

Sitting next to her after seeing that, Bobby smiles as his left arm drapes her chair. "How does my beautiful feel about going out to eat?" He asks. "I love it! I'm driving!" Tynie answers as they get up and push their chairs in. Tynie then says prior to going for the four wheeler keys which were hanging by the front door "Await me love." Nodding, Bobby watches Tynie strut away as if the entire house was a catwalk, saying behind her softly "So hot." Heading back to her man, Tynie blushes and the moment they are side-by-side mutters at him gently "So sexy."

The deck door opened for them by Bobby, Tynie slides out first with him in tow, that door closed after both. Bobby then scans his wife for any injuries that she didn't mention, and when none are revealed, pulls Tynie closer as they trek to the four wheeler. Getting to that part of their land, Tynie sees something parked next to their four wheeler that she didn't know they had.

A beautiful tan Jeep with ILUVTYNIE on the plates before her, Tynie jumps up and down squealing like mad. Her hands race to cover her lips as to muffle the squeals, only to be taken up by Bobby and have that Jeep's keys laid into her palms. "You can drive stick?" Bobby asks. "Ummm babe, before meeting and marrying you, I was a TOTAL tomboy, so to answer your question, yes!" Tynie answers. Bobby recalls "I remember being told as much, glad to have you over that." They hop into the Jeep together, given the fact that it is one of those Jeeps where the doors are removable and weren't connected.

"Where to my King?" Tynie poses before starting the engine. Bobby leans in and whispers "Wherever you want, my Queen." Driving away from there, Tynie resolved to avoid the entire area around the bodega from a few days ago, not wishing to have any further negative shit hit them if she could help it. Bobby relaxed as she drove, impressed at how Tynie babied the stick shift and kept the transmission from bitching. A while later, the Jeep is pulled in front of a restaurant that looked chic compared to everything else around it. Parking that new ride, Tynie hops out pocketing the keys before Bobby joins her.

Soon having his left hand in hers, Tynie leans against Bobby's side with her hair traipsing the top of his shoulder. "*Sighs* I love you." Tynie elates as they get to the entrance. "I love you too." Bobby replies with a shit-eating grin bigger than all others resembling that type across his lips. Someone else Bobby had dealt with in his past was there, causing him to tense up.

"Who's the bitch that made my man stop relaxing?" Tynie asks lowly, only to be told "My former partner in the force, Alex Eames." Removing her head from Bobby's shoulder, Tynie glares at the woman standing across from her and Bobby. "Oh look, Bobby's married a trophy." Alex howls, getting Tynie to be all up in her face before anyone could blink. "EXCUSE YOU BITCH?! I LOVE BOBBY, AND HE LOVES ME! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF JUDGING US?!" Alex gets bellowed at her by Tynie, whose muscles were ragingly flexing. Bobby stood at Tynie's hip, growling "You had NO right to say that Alex! You signed a letter that our lawyer has alongside many others I used to work with saying you wanted nothing to do with us." Tynie remembers that document in a flash, bellowing "YEAH! SO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IMPEDING ON OUR LIFE NOW?!"

Allyn and Harlei were there, and upon hearing the ruckus, race to back Tynie and Bobby up. Alex saw the men flank Bobby and Tynie, learning from Harlei who pointed to Allyn "You lay ONE FINGER on EITHER of them and I will help the Police Commissioner see to it you NEVER see daylight as a free woman again!" Allyn nods as Alex throws her hands up into midair saying "Figured the trophy'd have an entourage. I am out of here."

Tynie, Bobby, Harlei, and Allyn then flow to one side as to allow Alex a pathway for leaving. Alex doesn't move, and Tynie taps Allyn on the shoulder whispering directly in his ear "I just saw a piece on her hip, will I get charged for defending the lives of me and Bobby? If not, I am SO landing that bitch in the fucking morgue!" Shaking his head, Allyn gives his verdict as Alex just remained still.

Harlei warns "If I were you, Alex I would make good on that line about leaving NOW!" Bobby is growling under his breath, pissed for the encounter wrecking this day's peace and Alex being such a pain in the ass about backing off from him and Tynie. Harlei then taps Bobby on the shoulder muttering just loud enough for him to hear "Dude, your wife's about to land that Alex bitch in a body bag. I can read lips and saw her tell Allyn that, he already cleared her too!"

Nodding, Bobby replies to the news without providing Alex a window as to what was said. Alex then darts out of the restaurant in a huff, not saying another thing, after something drops to the floor. Seeing that, Bobby puts his arms around Tynie with Harlei on their left and Allyn on the right. "Harlei, can I get you and Allyn to have my BRAND NEW Jeep checked for any vandalism or potential damages?" Tynie asks, still pissed off in her tones.

"Sure." Harlei says before Allyn overrides "I'll call CSU out here. I already know who to suspect first." The keys for that ride handed to Allyn, Tynie says "Sorry you two had to see me like that. I HATE it when my man is messed with!" Harlei answers "For me and Allyn, its cool. We're the same way with our spouses." Allyn adds "No doubt about that." Nodding, Tynie sees something on her toe that wasn't there before. Harlei warns "DON'T go for that Tynie, Allyn we need CSU here NOW!" Allyn nods informing "They'll be here inside of five minutes!"

True to that statement, CSU floods the restaurant before Allyn says "Check the Jeep belonging to these two. Here's the keys, leave NO spot unchecked. Oh and one of you pull whatever that is off Tynie's toe." Obeying the CSU guys separate to handle the orders, and the item that draped Tynie's toe was actually a note. "When you're over the trophy, you won't have ANYTHING. Hope you like life with a total bimbo and her lotto money as long as you have it-Alex" Read to Tynie by the CSU guy who peeled it from her foot, getting a hostile yowled answer from her "SEND A COPY OF THAT SHIT TO MY LAWYER NOW!" "Will do, once it's tested for hazards!" The CSU guy replies, running off to make good on that immediately after.

Tynie was too pissed to speak, and Bobby took her from there to get something to eat. Figuring that either Allyn or the CSU guys would flag them over if needed, Tynie goes with her man as the owner of the restaurant already had their BEST meals laid out for the couple. "Oh and slip the Police Commissioner THIS." The owner says to Bobby. "YO ALLYN! COME HERE!" Tynie yells, getting Allyn to arrive at her hip in a blur. The paper slipped from Bobby's hand to Allyn's, the couple learns "After CSU'S done with Tynie's Jeep, no more will be needed of either of you. I will also have this note added to evidence and tested."

Eating in silence from there, Tynie and Bobby try like hell to reclaim the peace around them which existed earlier in the day. The restaurant owner then says "AnaRose is my daughter, your meals are on me." Nodding mid-bite, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else until both of them finish the meal. CSU shows to Bobby's hip saying "It's clean man, we checked it four times. The letter, also clean, was copied and faxed to your lawyer. The Police Commissioner already gave us the information to do that." "Thanks." Bobby blurts, grabbing Tynie up by the side opposite the CSU guy.

Harlei and Allyn watch Tynie and Bobby get ready to leave, and Tynie relays "Thanks guys! Thank the CSU boys for us will ya?" Harlei replies "You just did.. later guys!" Exiting the restaurant, Tynie still has bits of hostility to her mood, and Bobby senses each one. "Baby, come closer." He purrs at her. Snuggling up as tightly as she could, Bobby continues after noticing that across her face "Alex's not worth your whole day being ruined. She'll get hers!" "You're right sexy." Tynie relates as deep breaths exit her lips. Taking over as the driver, Bobby hops in after Tynie once they get to the new Jeep. Laying her head back against the seat, Tynie advises "I'm alright baby. No reason to worry. Just trying to fully calm down." Bobby answers as they head on in travels "Take your time babe. I love you.."

The wind whipping Tynie's hair into her eyes causes her to pull it back behind her ears as the full mellowing from what just hit them is almost complete. Pulling the Jeep to park at their home, Bobby hops out before Tynie to whisk her from the Jeep. His arms outstretched for her, Tynie pulls her frame closely into the awaited embrace. Bobby then sets her onto the ground, keeping his left arm closely around Tynie's waist. "Got to admit, that lunch was pretty good!" Tynie yips trying to change the topic from what rared through both their minds. "Sure was." Bobby answers following her lead on that as they head inside.

The deck door opened by Tynie this time after Bobby unlocks it, they walk in together. Bobby closes and secures that door as Tynie awaited the shot to standing snuggle him alone. Bobby's phone vibrates before Tynie can do that, Steve on the other end. "Hey man, got this letter.." Bobby hears "Yeah. Consider it handled as me and Tynie BOTH shaking your hand and flipping you off SIMULTANEOUSLY!" Steve learns. "GOT IT! Everyone, ESPECIALLY Sasha and the babies are FINE." Bobby hears before they hang up. His phone then pocketed again, Tynie scores her man up as closely as possible. "It's handled. Steve said not for us to bother with it entering our minds again, he's on this. Everyone, Sasha and the babies included are fine." Tynie learns from a gentle toned whisper in her ear from Bobby.

"Ohh and I was thinking we'd go to a luau after dark tonight, that is if my Queenie's in the mood." Bobby plans. "Absolutely!" Tynie chirps with a happy squeal tone to her voice. Scooping her up into his arms tighter, Bobby soon has Tynie off her feet and held to him at the same time. From there, the two make way to the same recliner shared yesterday, Bobby again holding Tynie as the footrest is popped out. How Bobby heard of the luau was lost on Tynie, who doesn't care to inquire because the positive mystery in that all is very appealing. Tynie's right hand balled into a fist ready to pound her chest twice gets diverted by Bobby, who says as the thumps echo "Didn't hurt baby.."

The traces of sunlight being the only beacons of day against the house's darkness after, Tynie snuggles Bobby with all she has, crying as he outstretched her hand "Baby, why do people got to impede on our love?" "They're jealous, we have peace and happiness. They don't so to make themselves smile, that shit is pulled baby. I'm sorry it hurts you." Bobby answers as Tynie cries in silence, her back being stroked gently. "I could KILL Alex for making my beautiful feel this way.. OOOHHHH!" Bobby thinks to himself. His heartbeat sells that thought out, and Tynie prays as her tears go on "No hottie. I can't live without you. Don't make me chance that by ending her. Alex's going to pay though." Sighing as that is heard, Bobby says "You're right baby." Tynie is then feeling every flinch of a muscle dance from Bobby's physique around her, as he knows that is a rather quick way to calm her down. After several minutes, Tynie is purring under her breath with a huge smile across her lips.

"I don't know the first thing about a luau. As far as Hawaiian dancing I am totally clueless." Tynie admits with a giggle. "I'm sure they'll show ya, when we get there." Bobby laughs back as the calmness he gave Tynie is joined by some of his own. Bobby's phone is still in his pocket, again vibrating as he goes to answer it.

Harlei on the other end announces "Sorry to bug you two. The notes were faxed to your attorney, and Alex is in custody. The second one was a plot against your lives, so Tynie's threat to land her ass in the morgue was justifiable even after the fact. Ohh and what Alex left note-wise: worthy of time in FEDERAL prison, since it linked her to the one Allyn SWEARS Tynie took out with one shot from 300 feet off your deck. I'll text you the luau information later, when I get it confirmed." "Thanks man!" Bobby answers softly before they hang up, his phone set to the coffee table after. "So how'd my man find out about a luau?" Tynie poses. "Harlei. He mentioned it as you were staring Alex down, whispered it to me. Oh and Alex got hers. BIGTIME! The evidence we got on her was good enough to land her in FEDERAL prison, I am not saying the name of who Alex was linked to making that the case." "OH FUCK YEAH!" Tynie cheers. Bobby smiles big as life celebrating without words the return of their happiness in full.

Just then, Bobby's phone goes off one more time. Harlei texting from Allyn's number to say the luau was moved from tonight to tomorrow, getting confirmed in reply with instructions for Harlei to keep their number for himself, that device is set down.

"Well, it sounds like our plans tonight changed." Bobby informs. "As long as I am with you, that doesn't matter." Tynie replies giddily. "Aww babe…"Bobby gasps. "I'm serious, and to be honest a certain hottie is still owed a massage." Tynie answers as she lifts herself off of Bobby's lap. Once on her feet, Tynie sees Bobby stretch out with his face to the side for breathing against the couch. Straddling his hips, Tynie goes to work on rubbing her man down. His neck focused on first, Tynie's hands work diligently on removing the tensions uncovered. "Ohhh sexy that feels so fuckin good." Bobby moans as that part of him pops, Tynie going down his build from there.

His left shoulder worked on first, Tynie keeps up ridding of tensions from there to his wrist. Same thing done with Bobby's right side, he keeps moaning in enjoyment as her hands massage all the muscles on him from that point to his hips. Sliding herself down to allow for his hips getting rubbed, Tynie works out every kink in Bobby that she can reach. Hopping off of him from there, Tynie takes his legs up from the knees and slides underneath. "Mmmm baby that was amazing." Bobby groans. "I'm not done yet silly!" Tynie laughs as his ass is massaged, her hands trailing from that point in rubbing Bobby down to his feet. Bobby's body being turned into jello from the mellowness in moments, Tynie happily keeps his legs across her lap. "Ohhh!" Bobby howls as the tensions that were in his muscles got the shit kicked out of them. "Glad I could do that for my man." Tynie purrs out, slapping Bobby's ass briefly. "Someone's being playful.." Bobby giggles.

Tynie laughs at that, admitting what he said without another word. Bobby then rolls his frame so Tynie isn't under his legs, those being pulled to the floor. Tynie sees that as an invitation to rest her head on his chest, doing so in a blink of an eye. Bobby slips a hand under her, slapping Tynie's ass just as remotely. Slightly jumping, Tynie giggles "Look what I started!" Bobby laughs, another confession made without words. They begin tickling one another from there, Tynie not having the chance to rest her head on Bobby just yet. They continue for a while going tit-for-tat with the tickling until Bobby and Tynie are crying from the laughs shared. Bobby's arms around her loosely, Tynie rests her head against his pec with a smile.

Tightening that hold, Bobby shows love and adorations for her in actions in place of spoken regards. "Ooooh those muscles flexing around me.. So scrumptious!" Tynie slurs out happily. Bobby says back smilingly "Having my delectably hot mama in my arms…Ooohh!" They spend some time snuggled up in silence, happier than ever given the liberations Bobby got earlier in the day. Tynie knew she had a major part to do with that, honored to provide that to her man.

Later, Bobby taps Tynie's shoulders to be let up from the couch. Arising from him, Tynie smiles enormously as she hears "Await me here, my Scrumptious mama." A giddy smile crosses Tynie's lips, as she complies with Bobby's wishes, spreading her frame back first against the couch. Heading to the kitchen, Bobby walks as if his feet are being escorted by clouds. Tynie aligns herself against the back of the couch to witness every step her husband takes, saying to him in a happy-yet-sultry voice "Baby's in heaven." Bobby jumps at that, spinning so their eyes meet before his feet hit the floor again as he replies "My Baby brought me to heaven. Hope I've done the same." Tynie loses the happiness in her voice, replacing it with a sensuous tone "Ohh you have." Blushing equally, Bobby giggles as he treks to the kitchen walking backwards.

Tynie sits back against the couch with her head on Bobby's armrest, debating on whether or not to join him in the kitchen. Their dinner preparations underway, Bobby still giggles under his breath, carefree and elated. Bobby blurts "Scrumptious… please stay there. Your hubby's got a surprise for ya." "Ooh fun!" Tynie chirps back, saying his wishes will be granted without another peep. About forty minutes later, Bobby shows to Tynie at the couch with a tray for them both. Pulling her legs off the cushion beside the rest of her frame, Tynie allows a spot for Bobby to sit. Joining his wife as the trays laid onto the coffee table, his phone moved aside, Bobby is happy-and-nervous at the same time.

A HUGE Porterhouse steak having sautéed onions cut and formed into the shape of a heart atop it shows to Tynie, who's response is a soft toned "Oh Bobby." Her right hand taken into his, Bobby guides it to his pocket as a box is pulled out. Their hands go from his pocket to being before Tynie's eyes, and she notices the box is large enough to hold a ring. "Open it lovie.." Bobby purrs. Tynie does and before her is his NYPD detective's ring and another one, the second being a gorgeous platinum band with a ruby dead-centered.

Pulling his other hand from the armrest opposite Tynie, Bobby puts both of them on her vowing "These are eternity rings, as in symbols that I am yours for beyond all time." Bobby had his NYPD detective ring resized to fit Tynie's fingers, Tynie sighing shocked as that is realized. "They are gorgeous!" Tynie happily weeps as the ruby and mini-badge on the rings shine. "I got to get my man eternity rings ARE equals." Tynie thinks to herself as hers glare brightly in her eyes. Leaning into her, Bobby whispers "Another day my Scrumptious." Giggling excitedly, Tynie agrees with Bobby's words as they at last head to share the steak.

Tynie noted Bobby's prowess in a kitchen by groaning in total paradise to the flavors riding her taste buds, as he joined her in taking everything in enjoyedly. The minute after they finish, Tynie purrs "My Scrumptious, await me here." Arising from the couch and gathering the tray up in the same move, Tynie heads to clean up as Bobby lies back against the couch smiling.

The laughs from Tynie's lips echo across their beach house, causing Bobby to line his body against the rear of the couch as she went on clearing out from their meal. Hearing the way Tynie couldn't stop laughing was like angels singing directly to Bobby's heart, his most recent gift making that possible. The dishes handled by Tynie doing them with only one hand as she refused to risk losing the new rings, everything's taken care of in moments as if she'd managed it all with both. Strutting back to her man, Tynie's feet are taking a turn at seemingly having clouds for escorts, Bobby laughing in the same happiness Tynie possesses now. "They're so beautiful, and what you had done to the NYPD detective ring. Ohh Bobby." Tynie elates the second they are close.

Bobby gets off the couch in a second, being at Tynie's hip before she can reach out for him. "They're nowhere near as beautiful as the woman wearing them." He says to her gently as they make way from the couch across the house. Traveling to their room so close even God does a double take to assure they're not literally conjoined, Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear "When we get to our room, go for the fourth bag we have." Giggling, Bobby realized one of his moves was just used on him, noting a concurrence to Tynie's request without actually declaring it in speech. Arriving in their room, Bobby and Tynie go for their bags together before Tynie bows back slightly.

Reaching for the bag Tynie mentioned, Bobby unzips it to have something special spring into view. Above their clothes, Tynie had a long box wrapped and tagged "To the most wonderful man I've ever known. I love you Eternally-Tynie." "Ohh Tynie." Bobby purrs happily as the tag is gently put aside, the box then ripped open.

Inside the box was something Bobby didn't know Tynie was aware he wanted. Before him was a leather vest suited for motorcycling with their two-hearts having their initials in the center of each heart sewn into the left breast side with red yarn. "Baby, it's gorgeous. Thank you." Bobby says in shock at the gift in his hands. Trying it on before her, Bobby slips that vest over his broad shoulders before modeling it off. "Ohhh hell yeahh!" Tynie slurs out as that's taken in. Walking up to him, Tynie pets the leather in silence, as Bobby says "You'll get one just like it. another day my Queen.."

Tynie lines her lips to his ear planning lowly "I say we handle both my eternity rings to you and the vest for me the same day. After our vacation." "I love that idea." Bobby answers in a similar gentle tone, as his vest is slowly removed by Tynie. Bobby kisses both her hands before removing the eternity rings she got gingerly, putting those in a travel-sized jewelry box he found beside the large box his gift came in. The box Bobby's gift came from is checked for anything else, and once nothing's found, gets pitched into the trash.

The two then head for the bed together, Tynie laying back first by only a few seconds, Bobby trailing just long enough to score her level-checking device. A few moments later, Tynie's levels are revealed as good and that kit is loaded and set aside. Bobby's phone had been pocketed from after Harlei's text, getting set to charge as Tynie struggled to get comfortable without his arms around her. That battle for pure comfort to Tynie not taking long after everything's stashed away from the bed, Bobby grabs her up into a tight hug.

Kissing one more time today, the couple takes their time sharing love with this one being more potent than all the other smooches put together that have been shared.

The kiss being kept up, Tynie brings the sheet covering them nightly since they've been in Hawaii up to them with her left foot. Sliding her hand on the same side away from Bobby, she drapes that across them both before returning that hand to Bobby's shoulders. Their nightly snuggle changes, as Tynie and Bobby snuggle up with their legs outstretched and their hands on one another's shoulders as the kiss slowly is ended. Another round of footsie played, Tynie and Bobby laugh and smile as the await for slumber begins. Bobby puts one arm around Tynie, getting that returned as the other arms go to arrange their pillows so those are shared.

Glowing faces and eyes bestowed by one to the other, their slumber is began in a newly deepened happiness, that being enhanced in magnitude one more time.

The day had it's shares of hell, and vindications came out of those, even one that wasn't expected. The couple's heavenly observers kept eyes on Tynie and Bobby as well as their family, knowing they needed backup vigilance from above. The cross tattoo that usually jumps when messages from their angels are sent again refuses to, those from above adamant that Tynie and Bobby be disturbed as minimally as possible.

Even at a beach house, vindication can transpire. Eternity together will have opportunities for one to back the other when needed. The fun and relationship enhancements are just starting…


	49. Ch 49

Title: Beach House Happiness Extended

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order characters, the others are mine.

The next day begins for the couple as Tynie and Bobby awaken simultaneously. Bobby's then basically tackled by his wife's going in for their morning kiss while laying her frame atop his in the same move. "Oohhh yeahhhh." Bobby thinks to himself as Tynie pretty much dominates this love display. Keeping things equal, Bobby bestows Tynie as wildly as he got. "Oooh! Spicy!" Tynie thinks to herself, continuing the affections. They split off from the kiss just as was done yesterday, right on down to when Tynie's head lay against Bobby's chest.

They cuddle up together from there as Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest silently for a bit. Lying back so his wife could be totally comfortable, Bobby's head rests against the pillows. Rolling to where her arms drape over Bobby's pecs, as they say together "I love you with all I am, now and eternally." Slowly pulling herself from being on top of Bobby afterwards, Tynie slinks off the bed still keeping eyes on him. Bobby follows her off the bed, stopping only to get his pill taken and chased with a soda.

Tynie then slides over to Bobby's end table, scoring up his phone and her kit, checking her levels before pocketing both. The device for level-checking pings that Tynie's golden, the kit is repacked prior to landing by his phone in her pocket. Bobby's soda then handed to Tynie; she takes a few sips with a smile, as a loving gaze is shared.

"I just want to spend time with you, alone. Go surfing on our part of the beach; stick our feet in the sand AFTER I make margaritas. Ya know, stuff like that before the luau." Tynie admits as Bobby gazes upon her lovingly. "We make the margaritas together. Other than that, it's a plan." Bobby certifies. Tynie giggles at that, happy to have the bulk of the day alone with the man of her dreams. Heading from there out of the room, Bobby takes Tynie up against his right hip, keeping her close. "I LOVE it when you do that!" Tynie giggles as they make way across the house. Bobby answers "I love holding you closely." All Bobby hears after that are elated laughs from Tynie, words refused again to depict her happiness. His heart floats on every last one of those, knowing it is him and his love of her who made them possible. Making it to their kitchen, Tynie leans up to Bobby's ear and says "My Ecstasy, await me." Blushing rather hard at that, Bobby nods before heading to the kitchen bar. Taking a few moments to dream up something different for their meal, Tynie stares with awe and devotion into Bobby's eyes.

A glow hits her face with a breakfast idea following it, Tynie spinning about slowly to make that for them. Bobby watches his wife with love as the history of Tynie's jumpy bolting to make anything happen when it's not an emergency is now in full before him simply that: a part of the past. All the scents envelop that room, striking Bobby as his is presented, again. Tynie then goes to make them coffee, the bulk of the breakfast ready to eat. Bobby comes up from behind her to handle that saying nothing as Tynie makes finishing touches for their feasting.

A simple walk-on-air presented Bobby, as he does something special to her coffee: dousing it with a dark chocolate sauce. They meet up at the kitchen bar, and Tynie at last pulls Bobby's phone from her pocket, planning "I figure since we are about to be out in salt water it's best we leave this in here. It can be checked after we come inside."

That device set to the side, Bobby goes in for a kiss, agreeing to her terms without saying it. Tynie's kit is slid beside that phone by her removing an arm from the created embrace between them, the kiss undisturbed.

Walking to their seats as that kiss intensifies, Tynie and Bobby manage to sit down and not separate. Pulling away from that affection slowly, the two begin eating in silence. Bobby is enamored by everything taste-wise hitting his tongue, breaking the quiet to announce that with proud groans. Tynie giggles remotely while eating, proud to have made her husband that happy. They finish at the same time, sipping their coffees following that trend. Tynie's is laiden in dark chocolate, causing her to moan out as Bobby did when he ate.

Those finished, Bobby tells Tynie gently "My Exquisiteness, wait here." Leaning back into her seat, Tynie obeys as Bobby clears it all since she made it, returning moments later. Before arising to meet Bobby, Tynie snakes her kit out of the pocket she stashed it into, sliding that over by his phone. Seconds later, Tynie and Bobby are arm-in-arm heading for their room to change. Figuring silently they'd just get cleaned up before the luau, when they get in that room Tynie goes for a bikini and shorts, Bobby just a Speedo. Seeing Bobby in that as she began checking him out very slowly, Tynie moans "Ohhhh!"

Licking her lips as the approach to Bobby's hip is made; Tynie cannot stop staring at the majesty of Bobby's body before her. Bobby sees just what she is wearing, licking his lips as she did, replying "Yeahhh Baby." Tynie's arm locks around Bobby's left hip from there, a very tight hold replied to by him immediately on contact. Bobby's shoulder on that side is the nestling place of Tynie's head as they start off on their day together from that point.

Before leaving the house, Tynie and Bobby grab the bottle and lather one another up with the sunblock from TreMarion, not wanting to get crispy skinned from sunburn. The second that's done, the lotion is stashed where Tynie keeps the aloe: in the fridge door which is soon shut after. Tynie and Bobby later head out for the back deck and their surfboards. Instead of going for the keys as they arrive, Bobby uses the not-so-noticeable buttons to unlock the deck door for them, as well as lock up after he and Tynie exit. Tynie heads for the boards first, Bobby's soon in her arms under hers.

Slipping his out of Tynie's grasp, Bobby playfully slaps her ass with the opposite hand. "Bobby!" Tynie yips as her attempts at returning the favor fail, Bobby's deftness on his feet displayed before her as he dodged every swing. "Playing hard to get are we?" Tynie poses giddily as she started tailing Bobby from the deck to the shore. Tethering their boards to their ankles, Tynie sees a shot to finally make good on replying to Bobby's playfulness. Taking it, her right hand lightly slaps and grabs his ass. "Tynie!" Bobby yelps before that palm on his wife is pulled away.

Tynie erupts in laughter at that, telling Bobby without actually detailing it in words what happens when he plays hard to get. Bobby laughs with her, replying in kind to the non-discussed notions as they swim their boards out to begin catching waves. Looking at one another as the laughs end, Tynie and Bobby say as one "Be careful baby." Today's waves aren't as hardcore as the last time they surfed, but still come in pretty large. Tynie again shows off, even though she's only surfed twice in her life, as another wave is made her bitch. Bobby kept pace with her, his eyes deadlocked as best as possible on Tynie, and already aware she was doing the same for him.

This pattern holds for several more waves, Tynie and Bobby giggling every time they come ashore. One final wave ridden by each, Tynie and Bobby settle down to untether their boards after, and then set off returning to their deck. The trek to that part of their property taken slowly as Tynie and Bobby concentrate more on the closeness while holding their surfboards, Bobby wonders "Since we have some more days here than we expected, why try to cram everything you planned into one day?" "Good point baby." Tynie answers smiling, Bobby being right one more time.

Showing a bit of her deftness, Tynie spins to where she and Bobby are face-to-face, stopping their walk in its tracks. Bobby holds his wife loosely for a few moments, knowing she wanted to eye him over, since he yearned to do the same. Their boards still grasped makes further closeness a bit of an issue, yet provides the perfect way to keep just enough distance for the eye-overs. Their walk is only ended for a couple minutes prior to Tynie and Bobby making it to the area of their deck where the surfboards have been stashed.

That taken care of, Tynie gets them inside the beach house, locking up afterwards just as Bobby did earlier. He then gets grasped up into Tynie's arms, her boasting "Hubba.. Hubba.. Hubba!" Tynie gets this dropped gently in her left ear as Bobby returned the sensuous tones "Hot Mama.." The affection from Tynie after that too powerful for Bobby to even think, placing him in the role of doing what was possible to match it.

Enjoying the displayed love between them in every possible sense of the phrase, Tynie and Bobby take a bit to break that off. Breathlessness is again the perpetrator of their love display ending, as Tynie and Bobby snuggle while standing to reclaim air to their separate persons.

"So, what flavor margarita does my King wish me to make?" Tynie wonders some time later. Knowing right away where she was going with that inquiry, Bobby answers "No beauty, that's too much work. We sip the same kind of margarita." Tynie's admission "Honey, I asked you that not caring about the extra work. You're so masculine, and have a powerhouse image from that as of late. I didn't want to have my gorgeous feeling for a second that the drink I asked us to share in would go against it should I pick a fruity-flavored version."

Bobby's shocked reply being "Angel, you worried too much again. I knew when you asked me that about the margaritas what wasn't said, even before you explained. In the name of keeping you mine and happy I will do literally ANYTHING. I don't give a fuck what my "Image" goes through, as long as my person and loving devotion make you soar on clouds of happiness as many times as life will allow." Crying softly in awe to what she just heard, Tynie murmurs "Oh my God.. Bobby.. I love you.." "I love you Queen, relax in my arms." Bobby requests, as Tynie still stood in the embrace shocked to her cores.

"What made my baby even THINK I cared about my image more so than her happiness, THAT's what I want to know!" Bobby thinks to himself, hearing Tynie whisper "You can thank that bitch Alex, calling me a fuckin trophy which to my heart translates to something less honorable than a crackwhore. Also, her saying you married me for my money yesterday deepens that cut to my core being. I've tried to get that out of my head, but it just keeps nagging there."

Trying to keep the broiling rage from Alex's words in check once more, Bobby vows in soft tones "Hotness, none of what Alex said was ANYPLACE near even REMOTELY true! She had NO right to say that, and got hers. I married you for LOVE, you are the most exquisite woman I have EVER held in my arms let alone had in my life. That doesn't make you a trophy as your heart translates it, you're my dream woman!"

"Bobby-bear, calm down. I know you love me. I shouldn't have let that bitch's words affect me, I am so fucking sorry. Please forgive me my King, if you can." Tynie pleads as her husband's words strike their mark in her mind and heart at the same time, Bobby's heart pounding out a confession to the rage Alex brought on with those remarks.

"Tynie-mama, you have no need to apologize. She never will, and I know that, but you are not the one to say sorry." Bobby replies as Tynie pets his back while still standing to expedite his mellowing. "Alex is LUCKY the feds got her and my woman won't let me KILL her!" Bobby thinks to himself, Tynie's pain ringing in his ears even after she stopped talking. Walking his wife to the kitchen bar, Bobby says "Please try to relax, I'll make the first round." His muscles not dancing about her, instead they remain steadily flexed in that trek, Tynie blurts trying to remove the agony of Alex's regards from her being "I will. Next round is made by me though." Bobby whispers right back "Deal."

Sitting down the moment Bobby has a chair pulled for her, Tynie wipes away the tears with one hand, pulling her hair away from her face with the other. Bobby watches that, causing him to half-rush in making Tynie's margarita so to return her contentment. "Baby's going to Love this!" He chirps quietly, discovering a peach-mango mix in the fridge, shutting that afterwards. Aware that Tynie would NOT be happy if he acted on the baser rage Alex caused in the remotest sense, Bobby took numerous deep breaths as the drinks were created from there.

Tynie stares at Bobby with a new definition of awe and love in her eyes, that borne of the knowledge that she's married to the man who is steadfastly hell-bent on ensuring her contentment whenever possible.

Moments later, Tynie's is before her, Bobby slipping back to pour his own. Tynie arises with her drink waiting, a chair pulled out for Bobby as he got to the kitchen bar. Once he sits down and their drinks are lined to the bar, Tynie wraps her arms around his neck, giddily saying "I have one hell of a man, my dream one. I Love You Bobby!" "I Love you too Tynie, my dream woman!" Bobby brags in return leaning back a bit for a kiss. Her chair still back from the kitchen bar, Tynie actually lands in it squarely as the kiss went on. They made this one short, so that their margaritas wouldn't get too warm to sip on, both heading for those immediately afterwards.

Right before they take sip one, Tynie toasts "To our love, mutually undying devotion, and my making every other bitch on this planet JEALOUS of the man who is MINE!" Bobby's toasted answer "To our dedication, undying love and eternal devotion, as well as my making every bastard on this planet ENVIOUS of the woman who is MINE!" Clinking glasses, the two gently consume the margaritas, and Bobby's notion of Tynie Loving it becomes a massive understatement. How Bobby got wind of that was seeing the glow on Tynie's face shine brighter than the Hawaiian sun at high noon, again setting him as the follower in those regards. Taking a break from the margaritas, Tynie calls Bobby closer with the curling of her right index finger, her wearing a vindictive plotting smile. Leaning in to his wife, Bobby hears "The ULTIMATE revenge we can get on Alex and every other asshole we have EVER encountered is for us to be on cloud nine whenever life lets us and have LOTS of INSANELY wild angry sex to channel out the baser rages they give us." "I love the way you think!" Bobby chimes in, celebrating Tynie's premeditations in a further silence. "She has NEVER spoken like THAT.." Bobby realizes to himself. "I floored him.." Tynie thinks to herself, Bobby's blushing face coming into notation in her eyes.

Returning to the margaritas, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else until they're done. Arising to clean up the glasses, Tynie struts away with a sultry switch of her hips, going to rinse out their glasses for later. The same walk used in her re-arrival to Bobby's side, he has her chair pushed in and sets to his feet. Bobby's chair then pushed alongside hers, Tynie raises to her toes so her lips line with his, not for a kiss this time. "I want to ride my man like a Harley." She whispers, stunning Bobby one more time. Bobby's eyes get rather big at those words, as Tynie gathers him to her hip closely after deftly sliding to his left side. "You've NEVER spoken like this before." Bobby stammers as she leads him to their room.

Tynie then lines her cheek with the top of Bobby's shoulder, smiling devilishly without another peep. They travel to the master bedroom very closely, Tynie keeping the expression Bobby just saw steadily plastered to her lips.

Kicking the door shut from the first moment in that room, Tynie slides away from Bobby's hold just long enough to get her person before him and strip very teasingly. "Take it off sexy…" Bobby howls in pure lust as that went further. Tynie got full word of just what her behavior did to Bobby, his erection pulsing in the speedo, it being damn near big enough to rip the hems to shreds. "We can't have that enormity imprisoned..." She yearns as Bobby's speedo is torn from him.

Right then and there, Bobby learned that Tynie had the reigns in a tight grasp in terms of this session of making love, he wanted it that way. Tynie's hands go straight for the tops of Bobby's shoulders as she raises one leg at a time around his hips, prior to shoving his hard-on all the way to the hilt inside her. Bobby holds her against him with every ounce of muscle to his being as Tynie ravages his manhood while they were standing. "That speedo.. Ohhh baby.. I fought this urge… for as long as I could.. Got to fuck my man's brains out.." Tynie grunts as she leapt up and down on Bobby's dick. "Go baby, get yours!" Bobby howls as she kept on.

Keeping Tynie in the hold from minute one of her taking him, Bobby gets the two on the mattress in minutes, him lying against it back first. Tynie didn't miss a beat, her body making good on the abruptly true words Bobby got whispered earlier. The most insanely violent climax Tynie has EVER given Bobby soon tears through her, Bobby feeling every last twitter of it around him. Gasping broken groans as she kept fucking him, Tynie broadcasts the sheer breadth of that orgasm's power, planning no more than instigating such in grew inside her with every jump Tynie gave, his pulsing throbs in her core making the sex only wilder. After goading Tynie to "Get hers" Bobby could barely moan, her powers over the lovemaking causing his voice to pretty much bail.

Bobby's hands are all over Tynie's front, groping and grasping all she was atop him, landing at last on her hips. She paws him just as animalistically as she got, her hands arriving later at his ass. One hard shove of his hips into her, Tynie wails his name as another terrorizingly powerful climax goes through her being. Bobby totally loses it, having battled his eruption for a time, that going off inside Tynie like a bomb. He wails Tynie's name as loudly as he could at that time, as they breathlessly ride out their separate orgasms. Seconds into that, Tynie basically collapses onto Bobby who gathers her closely to him.

The air around them later being fully brought into his lungs a while later, Bobby says with all the voice he had left then "Damn baby, you were a BEAST!" Following him in reclaiming breaths, Tynie answers "Thanks.."

Then pulling her frame out of his grasp slowly, Tynie goes to get them both bottled waters. Bobby's hands kept on her thighs, Tynie contorts the rest of her person to retrieve those, punching the mini-fridge shut before sliding back to a fully seated pose.

One held in Bobby's direction, he opens it and chugs a few gulps down. "Slow down honey." Tynie begs as her bottle is opened. Sipping that slowly, Tynie worries that she worked Bobby too hard in their making love without saying it. "I'm perfectly fine love, don't you worry." Bobby says as the voice which causes Tynie's stability on her feet to be undone returns. Sliding herself off of him at last, Tynie is at Bobby's hip while they finish the bottled waters, him taking hers before the bottles are trashed. They get off the bed from there, headed straight for the Jacuzzi tub.

Arm in arm from second one of their feet hitting the floor, Tynie and Bobby kiss every step of the way there. The Jacuzzi tub started by Tynie elbowing the button, they finally split off and enter it at the same time. "THAT is going to overtake my dreams!" Bobby brags, implying what they just shared. "As it is mine!" Tynie chirps as they kick back in the jet-raging water. "Oh yeah, I TOTALLY rocked him!" Tynie thinks to herself, admitting it in a chest puff. "I don't know what the hell was brought out of her. It better stick around though!" Bobby thinks to himself, giggling with a chest puffed reply.

Not once did Bobby's phone go off so far in their day, Steve's word on them not being bugged unless shit was hitting the fan made more truthful in actions. A few moments spent relaxing, Tynie and Bobby trade off washing one another down, all smiles. Their bodies covered in suds later, Tynie and Bobby resume the at each other's hip pose as the jets clear that off. "Oh, and I WILL be replacing that speedo, later." Tynie blurts. Laughing, Bobby answers "Thanks babe." Tynie erupts in wild chuckles as this leaves her lips "Holy hell, I just redefined my nymphomaniac nature!" Bobby is still laughing when he replies "It's fun; every time."

They leave the Jacuzzi tub from there, Tynie kicking the shutoff switch gently. Bobby flows out from behind her to get their towels, a proudly content strut given Tynie. Ending the gap between she and her husband, Tynie dries him off. Bobby returns the favor, seeing a new bliss graffiti itself over Tynie with every move she made in his direction. The towels hung to dry simultaneously, Tynie and Bobby exit that room hip-to-hip.

Splitting off to get dressed, Tynie goes for the same bag Bobby's biker vest was in, discovering a wife-beater style T-shirt with their intertwined hearts and initials etched on the front centered over Tynie's heartbeat. "Ohhh sugar." She purrs at Bobby, who smiles happily in reply. His masterful hands join hers in that bag, another muscle shirt that covers the shoulders pulled out. "You already have, before that becomes a fret." He whispers as Tynie goes for a matching bikini and shorts to that top. Bobby finishes getting dressed as Tynie clears out everything that wasn't shredded from their bodies and chucks it into the duffel bag.

"I coulda helped you baby." Bobby half whimpers. "I wanted to, my King is going to be busy keeping me safe tonight. I have never been to a luau and don't know if we'll have problems." Tynie replies as the expanse between their stances is eradicated in a Sicilian gap move by Bobby. That room left afterwards, Tynie is lead back to the kitchen so Bobby can get them a snack. Sitting at the bar from the first minutes of being in that room, Tynie checks Bobby's phone to find it hasn't gone off. "Hopefully that stays the case." She mutters announcing that device's total silence as Bobby's phone is set down again.

The next thing before Tynie was a pair of sodas on a tray of nachos and cheese, Bobby sitting beside her with a huge smile. The sodas popped open by Tynie, they eat in a happy silence, only sending one another glances and big smiles between bites. That snack finished, Tynie and Bobby clear from it together, a slight gap kept as the tray and it's dishes is washed. Going back to their sodas afterwards, Tynie and Bobby chug the remnants then trash the cans. Tynie then spins abruptly before Bobby, wrapping him in her arms as a hold with all her power began.

"We have the second round of margaritas after the luau, that way they can be shared under the moonlight on the deck." Tynie announces as Bobby provides the hold back to her. "Sounds so romantic." Bobby trails off as they basically slow dance to the couch. Plopping onto it at the same second, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up silently basking in one another's love.

"I love you!" Beaten out by each of their hearts says it all when their mouths entangle in another kiss. They bathe in this affection for a while, their tongues flittering together in the expression of romance prior to breaking it luau was a couple hours off, Bobby trying to keep its location secret. "Soo, where's this luau anyways?" Tynie asks.

"That's a surprise for my baby to uncover later." Bobby evades. Giggling, Tynie refuses to inquire further, again aching for the positive mystery of her man's plan to show itself later on. The cuddle is then ended by Bobby whisking Tynie into his arms and lifting them both off the couch.

Charioting her back towards the kitchen, Tynie pulls her right arm away from Bobby to get his phone and her kit pocketed again off the bar, placing it back right away after. He reluctantly sets her down, as they again go for the sunblock from TreMarion and use it on one another, only disrobing from their outer clothes to complete that. That sunblock stashed back into the fridge door with the appliance door immediately closed again by Tynie after each one re-dons the outer clothes, Bobby has just enough time to get the keys to her Jeep and open the deck door. Tynie then slides outside as he locks up, awaiting another hip-to-hip walk while holding Bobby.

He then slowly drapes one arm around Tynie's shoulder, guiding his wife off the deck from there in a new close embrace while traveling. "Oohh a new way to feel those nice.." Tynie purrs as their feet sync up in step, the deck cleared in a slow-and-romantic pace.

Tynie's jeep approached, Bobby escorts her inside before overtaking the driver's seat. "My Love, relax." He purrs at her before driving them off.

Complying, Tynie starts giggling like mad as the wonder about tonight's event was removed from her entirely. Bobby hears every last one, biting back the urge to join Tynie in those, focusing on keeping his dream woman safe. "I don't know if these hips were built for wearing a grass skirt, should I be asked to." Tynie mutters after taking a break from the giggles. "Ohhh they were.." Bobby trails off sensuously, the last part of Tynie's utterance left unanswered.

The scenery was phenomenal, as Tynie took in every last thing her eyes got wind of, especially Bobby's profile. Blushing, Tynie is later oblivious to a friend approaching. "No offense Bobby, but she's cute in red!" Harlei blurts. "None taken, I agree." Bobby answers as Tynie snakes out of the now parked Jeep. Arriving at her hip, Tynie again gets held as was done at their beach house, the blush ending immediately upon Bobby's contact with her body. "Harlei, hon I am sorry that I didn't answer earlier." Tynie apologizes.

"No worries." Harlei answers with a woman at his hip. "I'm Anjea, Harlei's wife." Tynie learns before announcing "I'm Tynie, this is Bobby." They hug briefly as Harlei tells his wife in her ear that handshakes do NOT mean good things with Tynie and Bobby.

Leading them across her property, Anjea shows Tynie where the luau was going to happen. "Ho-ly hell, is every house around here THIS Awesome?!" Tynie blurts, referring to hers by implication alongside the compliment. "Seriously!" Bobby adds. "I love it here, so as far as I know, yes." Anjea answers as the four wind up on her back deck, having opened that door for everyone. Harlei then holds up one finger, returning inside to get them all drinks.

While he was gone, Anjea admits "There is no luau, Harlei didn't know how else to ask you guys over for dinner." Tynie is stunned, answering "I hope he hears me: it does NOT take a cover story to get us to hang out. A simple text asking if we are free works too!" Bobby follows "He didn't have to go that far, she's right. I figured you couldn't host a luau on private property, just didn't say anything in case I was wrong."

Ashamed, Harlei returns with four of his best beers in hand, Tynie and Bobby getting theirs first. "I'm sorry you two, forgive me." Tynie and Bobby hear from Harlei in sheepish tones. "Dude, we already forgave ya. Anjea knows how to set up having us come over whenever we are in Hawaii from now on." Tynie answers for them both. Anjea nods, and Harlei sits beside her just as the beers are sipped. "Harlei, don't be ashamed dude. Everything's fuckin 's enjoy it!" Tynie yips as Harlei's eyes admit to what she said. Anjea says to her man "Told you one of them would say that!"

Laughing as the beers are ended, all four of them make good on what Tynie last told Harlei. Anjea gathers up the bottles and throws them away as Harlei arises to make their meal. "Harlei and I have been together for just under five years, both of us with prior divorces. Turns out my ex and his were lovers, so yeah that made the proceedings interesting. We've been in love since, actually met outside of court from our times before a judge." Anjea tells the pair. "Wow, that would be intriguing!" Tynie intrudes as Bobby nods.

Harlei was at the grill working hard on providing something to further showing his remorse, when Tynie says "Dude, I have a nose for remorse moves being used unnecessarily. I done told ya on Bobby's behalf to chill on that shit. Just have fun with us over enjoying a meal ?!" Bobby adds "She does, I can't even slip one of those past her. As far as what she just said about us having a good time, I agree." Anjea hears that and warns "Tynie's not alone in that whole having a nose for unneeded remorse maneuvers thing, listen to them dear."

Harlei nods, deciding to grant everyone's wishes without another word as the meal is ready. Lining the deck table with it all after preparing it, Harlei sees Tynie try to get them drinks. "No sis, you're a guest." Tynie learns, sitting right back down. Anjea adds in distributing sodas to them all "Besides, I already had that covered." Laughing together, the four take sweet time in eating the dinner as the good time vibes return to Harlei.

Everything from that concluded, Anjea goes to clean up as Tynie rejects "I don't like my people running ragged so I can chill. I won't even let my sexy man do that." Bobby blushes and verifies "She won't." Harlei hears how Tynie worded that and tells Bobby "She's fucking EPIC!" "Tell me about it!" Bobby chirps as the ladies clear from dinner. Tynie and Anjea go for the fridge afterwards electing to have everyone sip waters since Bobby has to drive home later.

Getting back to their men, Tynie and Anjea hand out the waters for them, only to have Bobby and Harlei open all four.

"Anjea, how I met Bobby was interesting. Let's just say the ONE good thing a fake friend did for me was get tickets to a show back in my former home state of IL where I also won the lottery. I was so nervous about what I looked like before going to where he was to be. I have loved my man even before meeting him in person, as you can tell we are perpetually inseparable now. We've been together in love for just under two years. He's now retired from NYPD, made the rank of Detective in Major Case. I am now a Lawyer in New York and my lottery winnings are safe after following me to live with Bobby, even got a Project running in New York that is supposed to break legal ground." Tynie gloats as Bobby nods to back it, one of his arms around her chair.

"HOLD IT! You are THAT Tynie?!" Harlei yips stunned. "Yep." Tynie replies. "HO-LY SHIT! I have THE Tynie from the At Each Other's Hips Project on MY back deck!" Harlei wails, still stunned. "How'd ya hear about that all the way in Hawaii?" Tynie wonders. Anjea answers "Henry, the Head of New York's Bar Association is my brother." "HO-LY HELL!" Tynie yips after. Bobby laughs "Small ass world." Laughs infect the voices of everyone else on that deck, celebrating the new bond between them all.

Tynie and Anjea are later left on the back deck as Bobby and Harlei duck into the house. "Man, I gave her my NYPD Detective ring, had it re-sized. She's soon to consult with the Police Academy too. Those were symbols of my eternal love." Bobby tells Harlei. "SWEET! I am so borrowing the idea for eternity rings." Harlei replies, getting Bobby to nod. Again obtaining drinks, the men go for another round of beers as Bobby says "After this, we sip sodas. I have a beautiful wife to get home and romance." "Go for it then brother, Tynie's more EPIC than I expected." Harlei agrees as they return to the deck. Anjea and Tynie were all giggles as they swapped numbers. "Hubby, since I didn't have my phone on me, I gave Anjea your number." Bobby hears. "Fine with me, baby you already know that." Tynie learns as the beers are handed out.

"She's epic honey. Got that legal project, a lawyer herself, and will consult with the New York Police Academy as an educator inside of six weeks." Harlei tells Anjea who leaps to her feet and toasted "TO TYNIE AND BOBBY!" Echoes across their land as all four beers are raised and clinked. "Got to admit. I have NEVER gotten THAT reaction before, from other people than my baby." Tynie sighs as her brewski is sipped. Laughing again, everyone takes a break from drinking the beers to enjoy each other's company. Before they return to the sipping of beers, Harlei arises only to get down on one knee before his wife.

"Honey, I have worshipped you from minute one of us knowing each other. My life revolves around protecting, providing for, and loving you. Will you wear this ring as a symbol of my eternal dedication?" Anjea hears as a box revealing a very nice solo diamond ring is in her view. "YES!" Anjea yells as Harlei slips that ring to her hand. "NYAAAAHH!" Tynie squeals as her frame leaps from the deck chair. Bobby is glowing as he reaches out to hug Harlei, whispering "I am so borrowing your style man. Nicely done!"

Anjea and Tynie are hugging one another jumping up and down when Tynie bellows "If y'all want a ceremony to renew vows or this anytime soon call Bobby's phone and ask for me. I will fly ya out to New York, get ya FIVE STAR accommodations as well so we can do it on me and Bobby's land!"

Harlei replies "Tynie, we will contact you when my business slows down on that, thank you. I got to stay here to keep eyes on dodgers." "Works with us man." Bobby answers going to retrieve his wife.

Anjea sees how gentlemanly Bobby whisks Tynie into her arms, smiling as a witness to their love. "Sis, we will TOTALLY stay in touch. You go romance the hell out of your man!" Tynie mentions, getting Anjea to comply. Harlei hears that and says "Have a good night you two!" Bobby replies "Same with you two, and congrats, from both of us!"

The host couple walks Tynie and Bobby back to her Jeep, taking a break from the celebratory kisses in the name of that respect. Hopping in together, Tynie and Bobby wave at Anjea and Harlei before pulling away. Bobby again behind the wheel hears this inquiry "Hubby, what did Harlei mean by eyeing dodgers?" "Bond jumpers or court-date ditchers." Bobby clarifies as they head for home. "Oh cool, just never heard that term before." Tynie replies. "Any way I can help you I will, it's no problem." Bobby vows as he takes them home. Giggling, Tynie then blurts "Harlei's going to be so tired tomorrow!" Joining her, Bobby shoots back "They both are if ya think about it!"

The giggles communally ending, Tynie declares a question "Ya know what shatters my heart?" "Tell me beautiful." Bobby teases, pulling the Jeep up to their beach house. "Harlei felt a cover story was the only way we'd come over, the whole luau alibi. He coulda just asked you to set that up, and I think it's due to my Project in New York and how they found out through Anjea's brother, ya know Henry from the Bar. Baby, why did he think that?!" Tynie bawls. Reaching over for her, Bobby holds Tynie closely as she is soothed with "Beauty, we took care of that. I don't know why he felt that way, but what I AM aware of is your project and Henry aren't a part of it. He told me that much in the kitchen at their place." "Baby, promise me something please: That you will help me do all we can to keep people from following that notion, the one where folks dream up alibis to get us to hang out." Tynie cries. "I swear it, to the best of what I can do. Shhh.. Shhh.." Bobby continues soothing, his arms tightly around Tynie. "Thank you." Tynie half-hurtly peeps, the pain of her inquiry slowly bailing.

Bobby then slides Tynie over to his side of the Jeep, pulling them both out seconds after scoring the keys. "Mmm, I LOVE these displays of your power." Tynie cheers, in that returning to elation as Bobby sets her onto the ground before exiting the Jeep himself. Smiling as he caught the happy-go-lucky voice return to his wife, Bobby vows "All for you alone my Queen." They go inside the beach house from there, crossing the deck as if one was surgically linked to the other with arms draped around each other's hips. Bobby unlocks the deck door upon their arrival, whisking Tynie inside before locking up.

The keys hung by that area of the beach house he hits the secure-all button before they trek to the kitchen bar. Tynie reaches into her pocket to check Bobby's phone again, learning it dared not go off that day at all. "Fuckin A!" She yelps as that is set onto the kitchen bar.

Tynie's kit brought out and used, her levels fine, gets slid beside Bobby's phone as she tells him "My well-built King, please relax. I got this." Settling down into a chair at the kitchen bar, Bobby does as asked with a huge smile. Tynie struts to the fridge, namely to give Bobby something to stare at, replying with her own enormous smile. He didn't see that one, but Tynie knows the next smile will be in Bobby's plain sight as a hunt for a different margarita mix is made in the fridge. He took in Tynie's strut as his private eye-candy, howling like a wolf at a full moon when it happened. Finding the perfect one, Tynie sets to making another round of those, keeping bits of the strut to her hips throughout.

Pouring both, Tynie resumes that way of walking in full on the way to her man. "Baby liked that huh?" She poses. "Baby LOVED IT!" Bobby replies taking his from Tynie.

Sitting next to him, or at least trying to, Tynie is soon at Bobby's hip. He takes her free hand and leads them both to the back deck. Opening that door with just the elbowing of the secure-all button, Bobby slides his wife onto the deck before leaving just enough of a gap to get them back inside without the keys.

Waiting for him, Tynie freezes from even taking sip one of the margarita until Bobby's arm is around her. Looking up together at the sky, several shooting starts are seen as the drinks are babied by each. "That's them partying with us, the happiness we have shared with two more of our family!" Tynie yelps. "Absolutely is." Bobby trails off, both wearing huge grins.

As far as Tynie was concerned in that moment, Allyn and Elya alongside Anjea and Harlei aren't just yet not declared at once they are blood. Bobby caught that regard, concurring in a proud silence as they completed the margaritas with their eyes aimed at the night sky. Tynie then snakes an arm around Bobby, pulling him in close to display her power as he did earlier.

"Love my baby's power displays." Bobby purrs in Tynie's ear, learning "All for you alone my King." Re-entering the beach house, Tynie pulls the door to their deck open, this time being Bobby's turn for going inside first. Following him in, Tynie closes the deck door and bumps the secure-all button with her elbow just as Bobby did when they went outside. Their margarita glasses are taken by Bobby, who cleans them up while Tynie has a look of brightness backing an epiphany across her face standing still.

"Baby, this time away from New York has been AMAZING! We have new family to show for it, I mean Allyn, Elya, Anjea and Harlei. On top of that all, my man brought out not only my girly side's return, but the depth of my true best across-the board." Tynie celebrates before Bobby. "I agree with everything you said. Oh, and you're not the only one whose true magnitude of their best is out in the open. My wifey did that for me too." Bobby answers just as elatedly as Tynie spoke, slinking away to get his phone and her kit pocketed.

"Wait, I brought out your deepest best? I thought always you were already at that point." Tynie stammers off in awe. "Yes, and not just intimately. Across-the board as you say, because I wanted to keep our nature of everything being equal up, you helped me assure such in that regard." Bobby answers as they collide together for a hug.

Tynie thinks that they are going to either silently slow dance or cuddle-while-standing, only to be swept off her feet for a threshold carry. "I love my Sexy Papi." Tynie mutters out as he carts her to their room with a smile. "As I my Hot Mama." Bobby tells her, getting Tynie to answer the smile she saw in kind. Settling her onto the floor, Bobby whispers "I would love to just kiss-and-cuddle, in bed." "Aww, me too." Tynie yips back as they walk side by side to that part of the room. Sitting on the end of the bed, Tynie plops back first, reverse crawling to where her knees are bent over the edge of the mattress. "Oohh nice." Bobby applauds upon seeing that, his phone set by hers to charge and the kit laid aside that port. All Tynie could do to answer is blush and giggle.

Lying beside her in seconds, Bobby tries to initiate the kissing, only to get beaten to that by Tynie. "Baby's a ferocious lover, the best kisser I have ever known. I got to show her what tha….DIO MIO! CALDO MALEDETTO! HOLY SHIT! DAAAYUM!" Bobby thinks to himself as Tynie's tongue explores the depths of his mouth. "My man is the greatest romancer ever, a fierce lover, I got to show him what that me.. HOLY SHIT! DIO MIO! CALDO MALEDETTO! HOLY HOT DAAAYUM!" Tynie's mind answers as Bobby's tongue ventures her mouth.

They kept this up until neither could breathe worth a damn, separating from the kiss with an in awe gasp between them.

"OK, whatever romantic and intimate powers we brought out of each other best stick around!" They claim as one laughing some time after the kiss. "You know you had me swearing like a drunk sailor in every way I could think of in my head during that kiss, right honey?" Tynie poses. "I bet our minds actually matched obscenities!" Bobby answers, basically saying that Tynie wasn't alone in that. "Wouldn't doubt it!" Tynie yips as they cuddle up tightly without another word. Several more kisses went down just like this last one, as Tynie and Bobby romanced each other keeping up the quiet. Their sync deepened by every flitter of time, this display of love via the kisses and cuddles being the perfect romantic celebration, given the fact they were already intimately contented.

Bobby pulls an arm away just long enough to cover them both, the sheet draping over Tynie and Bobby with a bit of a breeze before the hug is not only resumed, but tightened. They snuggle up while playing footsie as the wait for slumber started. Their heavenly observers silently welcomed the new family members to Tynie and Bobby with a partying peace enveloping the two. Allyn,Elya, Anjea, and Harlei also felt it, presuming the peace was meant to go with their new connection in happiness as their evenings also closed. Tynie and Bobby's family in New York with its new extension being Oliver were all well too, as was proven by Bobby's phone not going off once in an urgency today.

Arriving for all who matter to the couple later, each person rests in a new comfort, one backed by what wrapped around them spiritually. Everyone close to Tynie and Bobby being realists were also aware that any bad shit that happens will be handled on a family-styled united front, enhancing the joy in all of them.

Based out of a beach house, happiness was extended, life for Tynie and Bobby, their kin alongside is going to be EPIC…


	50. Ch 50

Title: Cherished One's List Extended (At The Beach)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order characters, the others are mine. All things in asterisks are what's running through Tynie and Bobby's heads.

**Tynie's POV**

*It's so hot in here; something's got to be wrong with the A/C unit. I don't want to wake Bobby when I check it out, he's sleeping so peacefully.* Snaking out of bed, Bobby's delicately kissed as I head out to investigate this shit. *Now to find the control panel for the A/C unit, then get this whole thing situated.* A few feet away, that panel is discovered and opened, only to find that the unit should be running but isn't. *That's odd, let me get my phone.* Her top taken off, a bikini underneath, Bobby's uncovered before that device is obtained. *I'm on it baby, you stay sleeping. please.* Racing to the kitchen in hopes there's a list of repair guys' numbers on the fridge, the beach house is cleared in record time. *Steve had this place before us; hopefully he wasn't a Mr. fixit. Oh thank ya Jesus!* One phone call made, and repair guys are en route. *They'll be here in an hour, got to go check on my man. Thank God Steve had a lifetime warranty on the A/C unit that transferred to cover us!* Again racing, this time to Bobby's side, praying with every step he's alright.

**Bobby's POV**

*Lord it's hot in here, Ugh. the shirt's got to go.* *Tynie's out of bed, must have went to check on this.* My beautiful wife is coming right for me, looks worried. My Beauty's at my hip, still concerned, now the cool packs come out. "Ohhh that feels good!" *Wait. they're both on me as the love of my life is seated fanning herself suffering. "I don't think so baby."

**Tynie's POV**

Flying to the bed, leaping to land next to Bobby *He's alright!* "Hey sexy, here ya go. you need these." The cool packs come out from the minifridge, and Bobby gets both. *I'll just sit at his hip for a few to let him get cooled before telling him. Ughh. this heat.* Bobby's not letting me suffer, said so himself, one of the cool packs hits my neck.* "Ohhh that feels so good."

**Tynie and Bobby's POV's coming together**

"I forgot to do something." Tynie purrs, going in for a kiss. Bobby meets her in the middle for that, wanting only to share in love for the time. Breaking that off shorter than either wanted, Tynie folds herself across Bobby's lap to get them bottled waters. "Here hottie.." She says as Bobby's is handed over first. "Thanks baby." Bobby answers as they both gulp the water down from there. "Honey, the best I could do is have someone come out in an hour. Steve is a fucking GENIUS, the lifetime warranty for the A/C unit had a property transfer clause that makes it to where we don't pay for any work done." Bobby learns as Tynie takes a break from the drink. "That is pretty cool." Bobby replies before Tynie goes further. "Honey, call me paranoid if ya want, but since I don't know the guys coming to fix our air conditioning I'm going to do a perimeter check once they leave." "You mean we are, my baby has done plenty alone.." Bobby corrects, getting Tynie to squeal happily. *Damn it! I was spending time with my man.. fuckin phone!* Bobby sees Tynie's thought across her face, going for her phone which was pocketed, taking it from her. "They'll be here sooner than you were told, as in repair guys just pulled into the drive. It'll be done inside twenty minutes." Bobby announces setting the phone back to charging. "Sweet!" Tynie chirps as one more time she folds herself across Bobby. Tynie's diabetic kit snared from his endtable, her levels checked and revealed as good, Bobby's medication is handed over. He takes that in a flash with what was left of the bottled water, the bottle for his pills, alongside her kit are set aside and both their water bottles then chucked into the trash. The minifridge had been closed by then, Tynie having punched the door shut after getting the waters.

"You alright baby?" Tynie worries. "I was going to ask you the same thing.." Bobby replies as they share a smile. "I'll be alright.. don't you worry!" They say together as Tynie checks Bobby out. *The way the sweat clings to that ripped body.. DAMN! He's so fine and I am SERIOUSLY turned on right now..* Again, her thoughts are sold out on her face, as Tynie's eyes have a flame in them. Bobby takes a turn to check out Tynie, saying nothing as his mind spoke. *Damn, she's HOT! The bikini she chose to wear is VERY revealing.. Unnh.. She's going to unleash the beast..* "I say we act on what's on our minds AFTER the A/C is fixed and the property's checked.." Tynie seduces. "Ohhh yeahh.." Bobby grunts in a similar tone, the plan finalized.

Right as they arranged that, a text comes through on Tynie's phone saying that the repairs were done and the A/C Unit was replaced. "Wow that was fast!" Bobby chirps as they get off the bed together. Walking to the gun cabinet closely, they clear the beach house in a bit of a rush as Bobby sensed Tynie was worried the repair guys had robbed them. The gun cabinet unlocked in minutes, with handguns and their permit carrying badge holders shared, Tynie and Bobby head out of the house via the deck. "Meet me in the driveway when you're done.." Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear with a plotting grin. "Sure thing." Bobby answers as they begin the check. *Going to blow his mind with this.. I hope* Tynie thinks as she makes her end of the check like a veteran on the Force. *She's AMAZING!* Bobby thinks to himself, having stopped for a couple minutes to see how Tynie does perimeter checks. *Oh shit! I got to get my half done now, she's waiting on me!* Bobby considers as he goes to work on examining half the land. Tynie made it to the driveway just as something special for Bobby was delivered. "God I hope he likes this.." Tynie worries under her breath as Bobby showed in the driveway. "Hey baby, they didn't touch anything of ours that wasn't supposed to be handled from what I can tell." Tynie purrs as Bobby holds her so they're face-to-face.

"Nice, Same on my end. Baby you did that check like a professional." Bobby commends. "I try. You forget, before we got together, I took notes on your style." Tynie answers modestly.

"You rocked it!" Bobby brags taking Tynie into his arms and lifting her off the ground. *Oooh those muscles!* Tynie thinks as Bobby carries her back into the house, heading to do so from the way they left. *YES! He didn't see it yet!* Tynie considers as the deck door is opened and closed as they entered. Tynie is set down onto the floor so they can put the handguns and badge holders away, that completed in moments, the gun cabinet afterwards secured. "Now to please my man.." She whispers in his ear as they come together hip-to-hip.

Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear at that, as they go for the bedroom at a romantic pace. "Oh, and you mean now to please each other.." Bobby whispers in her ear during that trek.

Giggling and nodding, Tynie gives her answer. Their room arrived in, Tynie spins before Bobby who kicks the door shut behind them. Trailing her hand down his chest, Bobby hears a mix of happy purrs and lusting moans from Tynie, those telling of her true aroused state. His hands follow her lead on that, everything Bobby got reciprocated perfectly. Tynie then slides a hand to his shorts, undoing and ridding Bobby of them in a hurry.

Tynie's bikini stood in the way of Bobby's enjoyment of her, him biting that top off her bust in a second. "Yeah baby!" Tynie moans, antagonizing Bobby's ensuing nips and sucks against her breasts. Her hands went straight for his manhood, one pawing at his balls the other stroking him fiercely. "Go sexy!" Bobby moans, totally loving her moves while breaking from his.

Stopping abruptly, Tynie protests with a wanting grunt as Bobby grabs her up into his arms heading to end the gap between them and the bed from there. Laying her onto it back first, Bobby resumes the nip-and-kiss trails down her front, planning to feast upon her in his own time. All Bobby hears are goading moans, begs for more between them from Tynie, all soon to be granted. Tynie's knees bend around Bobby's shoulders as his lips make it to her navel, the only obstruction to his feast being the bottom half of that bikini. With two fingers, Bobby corrects that as the bikini bottom is shredded from Tynie, a look of lustful yearning given her. "I'm yours baby.. go for it..." Tynie dares. Instead of rushing it, Bobby takes his time nibbling on her nub while the depths of her core were jealously aching for his devouring.

Noting everything that exits her mouth as a plea depicting her need, Bobby slowly goes to town on her core. His tongue hitting her walls like a machine gun from there, Tynie grabs Bobby's curls and slams his face in deeper. "Go baby! Unnh!" She yowls as Bobby makes her legs totally jello from the advancement of his feast. Going to make my woman melt, after blowing her mind of course!* Bobby thinks as he kept on devouring Tynie. *Ohh my GAWD.. he has NEVER feasted like THIS on me! Got to make my man melt.. after I get him totally satisfied of course* Tynie thinks as the first climax later rages through her. "OH MY GAWD! BOBBY!UNNH!" Tynie yells as her hands release Bobby's head from the earlier grasp.

Pulling himself away from her core slowly, Bobby licks the remnants of Tynie's juices from his lips with a smile that bellowed of lust and happiness. Soon on his back, Bobby splays out in wait of his wife's next move. Tynie manages to roll over so that Bobby's chest is within range of her lips, as a hickey-and-kiss trail is started at his collarbone. "Go baby!" He howls at Tynie, her trek to taunting him still going. Tynie makes it to his manhood which was pulsing hard by then, every throb she saw making known that Bobby was in dire need of getting some sort of erotic relief. The tip of his head taken into her mouth, Tynie teases Bobby's balls with one hand, petting the shaft with the other.

"I'm yours baby.. go for it.." Bobby moans, as Tynie decides to take her time in sucking him. The shaft hickeyed from hilt-to-head, Bobby was enthralled and groaning out pleas for more, such being all Tynie could hear. Just as she inhaled him, Bobby starts toying with Tynie's hair, as he thrust himself in her mouth a bit deeper. Tynie's hair held lightly by him as she bobbed up and down on the raging hard-on Bobby was packin then, he howled out like an animal in heat. *She has NEVER given me head like THIS…Got to totally sate my woman... sometime today..* Bobby thinks as before too long his orgasm goes off like a waterfall down Tynie's throat. "OH MY GAWD! TYNIE! MMMH!" Bobby yells as Tynie sips up every drop of his come.

Slowly retracting herself from Bobby's manhood, Tynie licks her lips of what was left to his juices upon them, her smile vowing of satisfaction for the time being.

Bringing her lips to Bobby's ear as her frame crouches above him, Tynie swears "Hottie, later tonight I am going to blow your mind again. I'm spent.. for now.." Bobby turns to her ear, nipping the lobe before replying "As am I.. and later.. my mind isn't the only one to be blown." The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby lifting her frame from its crouched position and settling her next to him. "We've never… like THAT before.." Tynie says, stunnedly recounting what just happened. "It was HOT!" Bobby answers with a smile, holding Tynie close for a couple minutes.

They head off to the Jacuzzi tub from there, arm in arm until Bobby sets everything up. Hopping in first, Tynie kicks back as he joins her. They wash one another down lovingly, Tynie having something special planned. "Hey baby.. don't make coffee or breakfast just yet.. that's all I am saying.." Tynie plans as they exit the Jacuzzi tub later, it being kicked to shutoff by her. Bobby's in wonder, but only shows a glowing smile as they towel off and go to get dressed. The minute they leave the Jacuzzi tub room Tynie clears everything not destroyed in their session of intimate sharings, chucking it all into the duffle bag. Splitting off to get dressed, they regroup after as a trip to get the sunblock on is made. The only detour in that trip is to get Tynie's kit and Bobby's phone, both pocketed by him before resuming the crossing of their beach house.

Tynie tries to get the sunblock out of the fridge from moment one of their being in the kitchen not too terribly long afterwards, only to have Bobby waggle a finger at her playfully. Nodding as she stood back, Bobby gets that out and something else.

"Baby.. we won't be cooking at all today.. that's all I am saying…" Bobby informs, and now it's Tynie's turn to be in wonder and show off a glowing smile. Rushedly stashing something in his pocket, Bobby then lathers Tynie up in the sunblock. Reciprocating that, Tynie is blocked every time she tries to go for his pockets, Bobby giggling. "Being precocious are we?" Tynie hears as she gigglingly nods. "You don't want to ruin any surprises do ya?" Bobby poses, getting Tynie to stop giggling and say "No lovie.. now come with me.." Holding up one finger, Bobby chucks the sunblock into the fridge, getting it to land right where Tynie kept it before shutting that appliance's door.

Tynie leading the way, Bobby holds her hand and walks a few steps back only to get the house keys. Ending the distance between them after locking up, Tynie rolls herself before him again as Bobby hears "Close those sexy chocolate eyes, give me your hands.. and trust me.." *She stole one of my moves!*Bobby thinks as he relays "I will always trust you." Her hands having both of his clasped, Tynie walks Bobby to the driveway. Stopping suddenly, Tynie teases "Open them.." A chrome Harley with the biggest engine allowed by Hawaiian law before him with "ILUVBOBBY" on the plates appears, getting Bobby to holler "Hot damn! Baby thank you!" Tynie then slides around and hops on, tapping the seat before her to invite him.

Hopping on at once, Bobby revs the engine as Tynie wraps her arms about his hips. "You just enjoy the ride babe.." Bobby hollers as they drive off. *Ohhh I will..* Tynie thinks as her arms tighten around Bobby, their travels underway.

Later pulling off to a restaurant that caters to bikers, Tynie gets worried as they hop off the now-parked Harley. "I got you honey.." Bobby soothes in her ear, opening the door for Tynie with the arm not holding her, his Harley keys then pocketed. Other bikers saw the Harley Bobby had, and one approaches the pair who are going to sit down. "Nice hog man.." The biker says, his bitch standing behind scared.

"Thank her.." Bobby says, pointing to Tynie who was almost as frightened as the other biker bitch. "I will, after soothing her mind. Ma'am, we are NOT your typical biker gang. You are safe here, totally. We don't allow Typical Biker gang people in here, for the reason all over your face. My people call me Thrash, and you will guess it, by profession I am a bouncer." Tynie learns. "Thrash, sweetie, thank you. First off, my legal name is Tynie.. so no more ma'am business. This is Bobby, and I'm glad you like his Harley." Thrash hears as the calm of his words hit Tynie right in the heart. The other biker bitch appears, saying "How awesome is that? You're legally Tynie, and my people call me Tiny!" Bobby releases Tynie from the close armed hug, knowing she was about to squeal right in his ear. "NYAHH!" Tynie lets out as the two ladies hug. "Yeah.. they're keeping in touch.." Thrash tells Bobby, as the men exchange numbers to assure that.

Snapping his fingers Thrash basically sets it to where Tynie and Bobby get the VIP treatment, and no bill after they eat. "Hey Tiny, care to explain what the hell just happened?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, Thrash doesn't like it when vacationers risk getting screwed. He set it to where you two don't pay, because apparently your Bobby told him you two aren't residents of Hawaii year round." Tiny explains. "Bobby, your phone please.." Tynie asks, obtaining that in a second. Tiny is totally lost, as Bobby says "Just trust her.." One phone call made, Thrash gets one in return asking to consent to a money wire amounting five grand. Allowing that, Tynie hands Bobby back his phone, as Thrash pockets his, floored. "Bobby, your wife is a little SHIT!" Thrash says as Tynie bursts out laughing. "Apparently she is a stubborn woman, I told her what the snaps mean love.. and BAM.." Tiny explains to Thrash before Bobby can.

Nodding to that, Bobby erupts in laughs as to use those in place of verbally confessing Tiny was right about Tynie. "Well that stubborn little shit just paid this place off, it was left to me by my dad and I damn near lost it to the bank." Thrash announces. "Happy to.. now you two go have fun dammit!" Tynie yips back as she and Bobby's meal appears. Tiny hugs Tynie, as Thrash and Bobby shake hands, the other couple about to make good on Tynie's wishes when they hear from Bobby "Oh, and welcome to the family." Thrash is lost, as Tiny infers "I take it they just adopted us, and we DON'T argue with the wife in this couple." "Damn girl, that was AMAZING!" Tynie yips, confirming that. Thrash and Tiny nod and giggle while departing from Tynie and Bobby, happy to have new people in their lives that closely. Thrash stops out of nowhere and soothes "We may not argue with ya Tynie, but we WILL NOT keep taking your money. That goes against my code, we just accepted it this time as a solo shot." "Deal brother!" Tynie yelps as the other couple leaves fully, everyone smiling.

Tynie and Bobby feast in silence from there, simply bathing in their own closeness. That completed, Bobby escorts Tynie to the Harley, knowing they'd already covered it all. Tynie's turn to stop out of nowhere, and she says "Happy to have helped ya. Hope we keep in touch.. Later!" "You will.. Bobby saw to that.." Thrash announces as the four wave. "I did.." Bobby boasts as the pair returns to his Harley.

"Ya know what I'd love.. to have my man ride while I drive this thing.. too bad I am not licensed for it.." Tynie mentions. "Yeah.. not yet anyway.." Bobby teases with a plotting smile as they hop on and drive off, Tynie being confused as her arms resume holding his hips. *He's not serious.. he can't be.. on our vacation.. hitting the DMV..REALLY?!* Tynie thinks to herself, biting back the urge to blurt it. True enough, Tynie predicted the future, as Bobby pulls them right up to the DMV. "Just follow my lead babe.." He tells Tynie gently in her ear, the entryway door opened by someone else for them.

A few minutes at the first counter once inside, Tynie stands to the side saying nothing as Bobby handled it all. "I'm worried.." She trails off as Bobby says secretly planting his Harley keys in her pocket "I trust you always, and know you will ace this." Tynie is then lead to take the written part of the licensing, being given an hour to finish that exam, she does so inside of just under half that. The test administrator takes one look at the name on the exam and shakes his head stunned. "Yep.. that's me.." Tynie chirps as he learns she passed that exam with flying colors.

Leading her back to Bobby's Harley, Tynie soon takes the handles and sets to driving. Bobby stayed back smiling as he awaited her return outside.

The engine revved and a short trip made, Tynie brings herself and the test administrator back to the DMV. Bobby walks up as Tynie nervously waited for the verdict. "She passed.. flying colors.." The test administrator decrees as Tynie hops off the Harley first, then handing Tynie the proof of her passing that test. Bobby takes the Harley keys from the ignition as they go back in to get Tynie's license, and inside another half hour they leave in full. Tynie driving the Harley this time, she's nervous as Bobby holds her hips like his always get on this motorcycle. Bobby senses Tynie's nervousness, and sates "You have no need to worry love, relax and enjoy this.. please.." "Certainly lover.." Tynie purrs as she takes them further in their travels.

A beachfront coffee shop appearing to Bobby as Tynie parks the Harley, he giggles as the awareness that she passed a driving exam on no caffeine strikes.

Hopping off the Harley together, Tynie pockets the keys before they head in. Sitting at the coffee bar, Tynie again checks her levels, finding out they're golden the kit's repacked and stashed in her pocket, after having snuck it from Bobby's. "My wife deserves your BEST chocolate latte, large." Bobby tells the chick behind the counter who was making googly eyes and attempting to lure Bobby to her with a seductive smile. "Look bitch.. you so much as lay a POTENTIAL FINGERPRINT on MY man and I WILL land your ass in the ICU.. got my fuckin drift?!" Tynie having witnessed that howls at the chick. The chick then wound up nodding while the trip to make Tynie's latte was made. Bobby saw and heard everything, electing in silence to keep eyes out for men who may want to try that on Tynie. The coffee shop manager appears as Tynie growls "Look.. two of what He ordered me.. TO GO! We are NOT sticking around so your employee can act like a slut before my man.. got it?!" Nodding before them again, the manager orders the chick to cover their lattes before Tynie and Bobby are served.

Other patrons' wives lined up beside the couple, lodging a trouge of complaints against that chick for the same thing, confessing that Tynie was braver than them for how she handled it. The manager fires the chick on site as Tynie and Bobby leave, Tynie spinning around to announce "Get the word out.. what you heard I'd do to that slutty ex-employee for her moves on my man happens to ANY BROAD who TRIES it!" "GOT IT!" The other patrons bellow back, as Bobby held both their lattes, the other patrons firing off texts like a machine gun to obey Tynie's orders.

Handing Tynie hers, Bobby uses that hand to pet her back and say "Here Angel.. calm down.. it's over now.." The first sip of Tynie's caffeine hits her tongue, as deep breaths exit her nose, Bobby's wishes slowly complied with as the latte is consumed. Bobby follows her in that, silently sipping away at the latte in his hands before they simultaneously chuck the cups into the trash and totally leave. Tynie takes over driving the Harley again, this time without nerves as Bobby hops on behind her.

The second his arms are tightly around her hips, Tynie drives them away as the slutty ex-coffee shop worker is arrested. Erupting in a vindictive laughter, Tynie declares that to Bobby who tails her in the laughs as the Harley is driven on.

They get back to the beach house from there, Tynie parking the Harley as something which wasn't there earlier comes into view. Bobby hops off and blocks Tynie's line of sight, as she takes his Harley keys and plants them in his pocket. Her frame lifted from Bobby's Harley, Tynie grabs his shoulders and balances her weight on her toes. Bobby fidgeted as to keep obstructing Tynie's view until she heard "Not until I present it properly." Moving them away from his Harley by taking Tynie's hands and wrapping them loosely around his neck, Bobby spins her around to where they're eye-to-eye.

A quick-yet-deep kiss shared, Bobby taps Tynie's shoulder to be released from the hold. Her hand taken into his, Bobby guides Tynie to the other item in their driveway insisting "Only the ultimate for my baby.. or should I say custom.." A black-with-flames etched Harley with the same engine specifications as Bobby's is shown to her with a wave of his other hand. "LUVMYANGEL" On the plates, Bobby pulls the keys from its ignition and hands them to Tynie. "NYAHHHHH!" Tynie squeals jumping up and down, Bobby taking it as his answer to whether or not she liked it.

Taking her into his arms to stop Tynie's leaps, Bobby sets to charioting his wife inside for a while. Opening the door after unlocking it while only drooping Tynie a little from that hold, Bobby sets her to the floor before securing the house. "Hot Damn! The bike is gorgeous.. although NOT compared to the man who got it for me.." Tynie brags, wrapping an arm around Bobby. In that second, they decide as one to check for sunburn, Bobby tapping Tynie gently to be again set free of the embrace.

Neither one crispy by the sun as each uncovered, Tynie plots "Ya know what? We should totally go for a ride, later. I'm figuring we do that his-and-hers, now that we both have Harleys. I know you love holding me, but I would love to do that.." "You read my mind.." Bobby admits, smiling broadly as they go to the couch. "Sorry I couldn't get ILUVTYNIE on the plates.." Bobby frets. "Hey now, that's nothing to worry over. I love the bike. I WORSHIP you.." Tynie absolves as they snuggle enjoying the new A/C unit's coolness around them. "I have it so good.." They say as one, laughing after for a moment before mutually going in for a wildly deep kiss.

Separating from that, they moan out as one "Damn.. that was.. OOH!"

Tynie then pulls the keys to her Harley from the pocket opposite her diabetic kit and begins toying with the chain. "Worship you now and forever. Bobby" etched in the gold chain tab before her, Tynie cries out elatedly in quiet. Seeing those tears run from her eyes both flatters and pings hurt in Bobby, who despises it when Tynie cries at all. "Ohh Sweetness.." She at last mutters, the words on her keychain striking her heart.

Bobby then takes his left hand and wipes away Tynie's every last tear, then kiddingly pulls her hair from her neck. "Ohhh that feels AMAZING!" Tynie yips, basically telling Bobby to find a hair tie. The end table drawer away from Tynie opened, a black one is discovered and soon handed over, that drawer then slammed shut.

Tynie pulls her hair back tightly, but not enough to actually hurt, flailing the ponytail around to check that. First thing Bobby did as that happened was pull Tynie to where his lips met the back of her neck, kissing it in a trail perpendicular to the ponytail before whispering "You look deliciously sexy like this.." Tynie then reaches a hand to cross Bobby's chiseled cheek, seeing that the stubble covered his face too much for her liking after a few kisses are left on that part of her.

"I miss seeing the full hotness of my man's face.." She pines, lifting herself from the couch to allow him room to get up since Bobby was underneath her. "Be right back then my Angel.." Bobby says as Tynie plops back-first onto the couch. Knowing without it being said Bobby wanted her to relax, Tynie gets something cold to drink while awaiting him. Bobby then goes to clear his face of the stubble which made Tynie say that, only being gone a matter of moments.

Returning to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie holding herself against the couch where the back lines with her front, a hand holding something for him to sip on outstretched. An enormous smile across her face, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby comes over to her. His drink out of her hand, Tynie pets Bobby's cheek with a loving gentleness while admitting "I loved the stubble when I was tickled by it. However, this sexiness shouldn't be concealed as much as it was."

Giggling for a second as a blush hits his cheeks Bobby chirps "Baby.." "I'm speaking only the truth.." Tynie purrs at him. Bobby's arms go around her immediately, the drink still held in that transference, as Tynie's frame goes from being balanced on the couch to halfway so, the other half in midair. "Honey, no stunt moves like that to be near me, please. I don't want you hurt.." Bobby worries as he resets Tynie onto the couch, only to join her. "Awww, you're protecting me again." Tynie responds smiling as her arms tighten a hold around Bobby, whose drink was placed onto the coffee table without much interruption of that embrace. "You got that right sugar.. I love the fact you have many prowesses, but the stunt move you tried could have landed my angel seriously injured. That risk was too much simply for you to be near me." Bobby tells her. "True. OH, and you totally forgot another reason why I did it.." Tynie answers teasingly. "No I didn't, you love it when my muscles are around you.." Bobby fires back. "Damn skippy!" Tynie concretes. They laugh from there, intermittently kissing between chuckles as the only remotely serious thing in this part to their day was settled.

Bobby later handed Tynie the drink she got for him, asking with a loving flare to his eyes that they split it. Sipping that with a returned flare to her eyes, Tynie makes good on Bobby's desires, only adding one move: having the drink in her hands when he sipped it. Sensing that move, Bobby said nothing as the drink was ended, only removing its bottle from Tynie's hand to chuck it into the trash. "How do I show what you mean to me.. as in precisely.. now that we have it all?" Tynie poses. "Again, I was going to ask you the same thing.. ya know, just gender reversed." Bobby answers.

"Ya know what? I have an idea, that I SWEAR just hit me…" Tyne eludes. "DO tell!" Bobby yips out sounding like a Valley Girl with some smoking hot gossip to share. "In terms of the gifts and other demonstrations of our love, I say we let things roll and take all shots presented, the wild ones shared as long as we are alone. As for the lovemaking, hell instead of curbing the urges and trying to hold back so much, I say we go with our primal side when it's needed. That way there's no tension in those regards and my man's love viper isn't put through hell, you know showing off its power only to be kept imprisoned?"

"I Love that idea.. wait.. love viper?" Bobby answers ending in a curiosity, getting Tynie to whisper in his ear "Yeah, and it strikes me in ALL the right places.." "Ohhh, that explains the petname change.." Bobby says, honored at Tynie's accolades, the real depth of them striking him with another wonder. "Babe, you have never spoken as I've heard these past couple days. I got to admit it's sexy to hear, but I'm curious, what brought on the bluntness?" Bobby poses. "OH, That.. I figured you always keep honesty with me, why try to beat around the bush with my truths to you? Yes I have certain professional constraints to consider image-wise, which is why you've noticed I am not nearly as blunt in public. Unless of course I am verbally defending you and your honor." Tynie answers. "That works with me!" Bobby replies, going in to hold Tynie close. Bathing in the bestowment of another muscle dance around her, Tynie purrs and sighs without words as Bobby shows her in actions what her loving regards mean to him.

Leaning in to her ear after a bit, Bobby asks "Ya want to?" "More like I got to.." Tynie replies as he whisks her racedly to their room. They make it to the master bedroom and once more Bobby kicks the door shut. Placing Tynie onto the bed, Bobby unloads her pockets and his onto the end table on her side, then sets himself at the edge of the mattress. Tynie goes to get undressed, arising halfway, causing Bobby to say "Unh Unh hottie, you enjoy this first.." Remaining seated, Tynie obeys with a smile as Bobby strips before her rather seducingly, taking his time in that. "Take it off.." She howls as Bobby goes on, him smilingly obliging at a romance-her-socks-off pace.

In the place of leaping onto her, Bobby then shows off his muscles, trying like hell to tease Tynie to the very brinks. "OOOHH!" She hoots as he completes that modeling off, only to have Bobby jump onto the bed beside her. Tynie's clothes are torn off, the bikini top bitten from her frame, as Bobby knew she was revved up like never before. Tynie is drenching wet, and Bobby gets wind of that as his hands roam her entire body, him stopping only to taunt her folds with a finger. "You tease.." Tynie pleads as Bobby rams that digit inside her core, pumping it into and out of her with a near-violent power. "I can take it sexy, be rough with me!" Tynie begs. "As you wish.." Bobby swears.

His finger ravaging Tynie from inside her core, Bobby's nailing every spot that causes her to tremble in wanton pleasure wildly. "You like that sexy? Want more?" Bobby asks sultrily toned as Tynie's incessant moans get louder. "YES! OH MY GAWD YES!" Tynie yells taking a break from those, getting her desires met in a flash. All Bobby can hear are the aroused yowls of his wife, who is groaning out like a cavewoman in desperate need of sex. Tynie bucks in time with Bobby, her nub pummeled by his palm as this droned on, her being nowhere near a climax. Bobby senses that as he yanks his finger out of Tynie, moving himself to where her knees can be scored up into his hands.

Splitting her legs as widely as Tynie's hips could dare permiss, Bobby rams himself all the way inside Tynie, keeping the force of this romp constantly escalating. Tynie is in a new intimate heaven, having signed off in words to Bobby using total force when they make love. Bobby takes that into action, his manhood jackhammered into and out of Tynie like a total sex-starved beast in heat. *DAYYYUM! This.. is.. PHENOMENAL…*Tynie thinks to herself as Bobby fucked her more. "YES! YES! UNH!" Tynie chants as Bobby kept things hot and heavy, his prowess in bed displayed to degrees Tynie didn't even know existed.

Bobby heard every chanted groan-backed cheer as Tynie writhed in paradise beneath him, all those did was serve to exacerbate his desire to drill her against the mattress with every conjurable ounce of his power. After quite some time in this romp, Tynie's knees wrap around Bobby's hips and her hands go for his back as if on auto-pilot, an orgasm more intense than words due to ravage her frame.

Bobby felt the vice-grip tightening of his wife around him, knowing she was close to being forced over the intimate edge, nothing said as he continued thrusting in and out of Tynie like a wildman. They meet eyes and soon after Tynie's core's muscles thrash around Bobby in a rather violent climax. Tynie's hands tightly start grasping at Bobby's back as her knees brace the rest of her body onto him, Bobby feeling every last twitch of the body tremor caused by this orgasm in Tynie. "OHHH BOBBAAAYYYY! UNNHHH YEAH SEXY! I WANT MORE!" Tynie bellows as that ends, Bobby smiling as he flips her on top, not missing a thrust.

"Be rough with me gorgeous, I can handle it.." Bobby answers the second his back hits the mattress, his thrusting suddenly ended. "As you wish.." Tynie vows, as inside a second Bobby gets as requested. Tynie's hands balanced on his pecs while she leapt on the endowment inside her, Bobby is taken with a strength he didn't know Tynie had. Her head thrown back with every jump on his dick, Tynie shows her elation in the sex while making beyond certain that Bobby's request lead to lovemaking he would never dare forget. Stopping the head throwbacks for a moment, Tynie asks in a lusty voice as they meet eyes "Baby like that? Want more?" "YES! HOLY HELL YES!" Bobby hollers in reply, causing Tynie to up the intensity of her jumps on his manhood by the split second. *DAMN! She's stronger than I knew! This is.. OH GAWD!* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie kept on going. He bulges inside Tynie with every move she makes, those not stopping for some time before his hands go straight for her hips.

Tynie is held down onto him with a new vice-grip tightness after a while, her jumps ended abruptly as Bobby explodes deeply inside her core. "OHHH TYNIE! UNNNHH YEAHH SEXY! MMMMHHH!" Bobby bellows as the orgasm ravages through him, the explosion in Tynie being more forceful than ever. Breathless for the most part, Tynie slowly removes her hands from Bobby's pecs, laying herself atop him afterwards.

Bobby pets Tynie's back, saying gently "Hottie, that was. Beyond words!" "Same with what I got Gorgeous.." Tynie answers as they both resolve to cuddle as the climaxes are ridden out.

"How does my Queen feel about relaxing in the Jacuzzi tub alone for a while?" Bobby later asks. Sensing he had something special planned, Tynie answers "Awww, sounds good." Lifting her off the bed and crawling from it himself simultaneously as the hold remained, Tynie is then charioted to that room. The Jacuzzi tub set up after Tynie is set to her feet, she struts away from Bobby and settles in.

Smiling as he leaned in for a kiss, Bobby says "I loved that by the way.." They kiss passionately for a couple minutes, and as that ends Bobby says with a sneaky smile "I'll be back.." Leaning against the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie enjoys the jets as Bobby slips his shorts back on and goes to handle something. Clueless, Tynie giggles suspecting Bobby had a trip on the town planned, Bobby returning to her in silence some minutes later.

Hearing those leave her lips as everything was ready for their next outing, Bobby disrobes and heads to join Tynie, not uttering a thing.

Slipping into the jet-raging water before her, Bobby leans back as Tynie reaches out to pull him to her hip, Bobby seated originally so they were face-to-face. Again washing one another down, Tynie and Bobby take time in that since each were separately sated to definitions neither knew were real prior. The suds are soon washed from each, as Tynie walks out of the Jacuzzi tub first, Bobby behind her after kicking the shut-off switch lightly. One more time, they towel each other off, and head to get changed.

The minute after that's done, Tynie and Bobby regroup and walk out of their room arm-in-arm. Tynie notices that Bobby's phone and her kit aren't where she put them earlier, as Bobby tells her "It's all a part of my plan for tonight Angel.." Their beach house cleared, exited, and secured as the arm-in-arm closeness stayed Bobby hands over Tynie's Harley keys. Pulling his out of the pocket opposing Tynie's stance next to him, Bobby smiles rather broadly. Tynie notices his biker jacket is laid against the seat to her Harley, wondering in silence, she puts it on.

"Actually beautiful, this one is yours.." Bobby admits turning to hand her one identical to his. "OH MY GAWD! BOBBY I LOVE YOU!" Tynie yips loud enough to echo across the heavens, taking his biker jacket off and replacing it with her new one. Bobby had moved everything Tynie put on his end table to the pockets in his vest, so that she'd not worry about it, something Tynie'd uncover later.

Bobby puts his on with a furthered broad smile, Tynie showing him one to match as they kiss for a moment. Hopping onto their Harleys at the same time, the two drive off with Bobby in the lead. Steadily clueless, Tynie elects to reroute that notion into watching Bobby's ass against potential hoes while keeping her Harley in time with his pace of driving. Bobby kept them traveling for a while, only stopping when a private beach comes into their view "Oh god.." Tynie worries as they park and shut off their Harleys. Hopping off simultaneously, their Harley keys pocketed, Tynie races to Bobby's side.

"Honey, there's never a rush to be near me. Especially not on OUR land.." Bobby tells her. "Huh? How? Since when?" Tynie rattles off, stunned. "This land actually came with the beach house, I stashed showing you because there was something I wanted finalized first." Bobby answers with a grin, leading Tynie to a waiting luau. "Well I'll be fucked running!" Tynie blurts stunned as every other couple they met has it pretty much all rigged to Hawaiian native standards.

Thrash hears that and ponders "Umm Tynie, one question.. how would Bobby manage THAT?" "Oh hell no! I didn't mean that literally!" Tynie replies embarrassed as everyone laughs. Those taking a while to subside, Bobby commends "Nice one Thrash!" Thrash nods and smiles at that, saying nothing else. Harlei and the other couples all converge on Tynie, leading her and Bobby further into the luau. "What are you going to do with this land, sis?" Elya asks once everyone is seated and starts relaxing. "Oh that's easy, I am leaving it alone. That way if any of you want to use it for romantic time alone, as long as I or Bobby are notified and NO ONE breaks the law on our property.. we're good. I believe at least one of you guys per couple has Bobby's number, just text it." Tynie plans as the men set up meals for their ladies. Allyn asks "Bobby you cool with that plan?" "Absolutely." Bobby answers as every lady is served first, the men getting theirs after.

Tiny then wonders "So since this is a luau, where are the bimbos in grass skirts?" Tynie adds "I was wondering the same thing." Thrash stands up, setting his meal aside as this is declared "We love you beautiful ladies more than that, having bimbos in grass skirts before you is a total dishonor of our dedication. I speak for all of us guys when I say that too, because our hearts are yours and our minds refuse the notion of having any other eye-candy than the gorgeousness we are all with now."

Tapping Tiny on the shoulder, Tynie admits "I'm a Lawyer out of New York and that was the BEST damn answer I have EVER heard!" Bobby arises, hurt at overhearing those words saying back "Baby.. that was not just an answer.. it's the truth!" Tynie leaps from being seated, her meal scored into Tiny's hands as Tynie darts to her husband. Bobby sees Tynie's head droop so her chin meets the base of her neck, Tynie's locks flowing before her eyes, Bobby sees nothing other than hair as her face is totally masked.

Everyone else freezes, wondering what that display meant, saying not a word. "I am unworthy of you Bobby.. you have fun.." Tynie whispers, walking backwards to eat before leaving as her head remained hung in shame. "Baby.. wait.." Bobby pleads reaching out for Tynie. "I swear to Christ himself I NEVER meant to hurt you! I said that to Tiny so she knew I could be trusted, and to try and state that I have never heard a man other than you speak that way. I swear that's how I intended to answer! What came out was wrong, underscoring my unworthiness of you Bobby, which is why I won't lift my head." Tynie cries as Bobby finally has her in a tight hold. Petting her locks back slightly and tilting her head up a bit, Bobby manages to see the truth to Tynie's words with every tear racing from her eyes.

Wiping her tears away with his right hand as Tynie aligns her chin with his pecs, Bobby says gently "Baby, I know how it is to misspeak. There's no need for sorry, this is already forgotten and forgiven. Now the bullshit about you being unworthy need never be said again, because it is nothing more than lies."

Every other man takes mental notes on that, while the ladies pray that Tynie will have a good time still. "HE LOVES YOU SISTA!" The ladies bellow together, Tiny learning that's how Tynie addresses her lady family members. Tynie looks up a bit more with tears refusing to leave the line of her eyes, mouthing "I love you Bobby.." He goes for it, a rather wildly passionate and deep kiss, knowing that will end Tynie's funk about worthiness soon enough. "GO BOBBY!" The men holler in reply to that passion display before them, instigating the women to shout "GO FOR IT TYNIE!"

She does, that kiss heated up split second-for-second, Bobby taking that as proof his tongue's dexterity in her mouth bounced the shame and unworthiness from her being. *When I find out who made my woman feel she has to be CONSTANTLY perfect around me, their ass is MINE!* Bobby thinks to himself, the kiss painstakingly separating from there. Everyone around them hoots and hollers, celebrating the love they just witnessed. "Baby, what made you think that you have to be perfect, all the time around me?" Bobby whispers in Tynie's ear. "First off, no fighting over this, I am safe. Secondly, it was that slut at the coffee shop, her moves on you did that." Tynie whispers back in his. "Don't honor her like that, my Queen, please?" Bobby says softly in her ear one more time. "Yes, my King.." She answers as Bobby escorts her to the waiting meal Tiny held out.

Sitting down to eat, everyone halted that until Tynie and Bobby were relaxed beside them, each person does so in silence. The meals ended, Thrash and Allyn clear everything up, pitching it all into a trashcan on the end of the private beach. Returning to the others, Thrash announces rather loudly "Hey Y'all, I have something to say.. Ti-ty, come here please." Tiny does, blushing and curious, arriving at Thrash's hip in moments.

Thrash goes on one knee, pulling a ring box from his breast pocket before asking "I have loved you for six years, worshipped you since second one. I know we've had hard times, and baby I swear that no matter what I will continue to see you as my royalty. Tiny Lyn Baron, will you marry me?" Opening that, a beautiful solo diamond on a white gold band is in Tiny's view, as she yells "HELL YES!" "CONGRATS GUYS!" Every other couple bellows as Thrash rises to score Tiny in his arms, the ring slid to her finger from there. Tynie and Bobby leap up just as she says "I say your wedding should have a biker theme. Hell, I will even pay for the getups! Oh, and you are so having it HERE!" Bobby advises "OH, and Thrash, arguing with her on that.. not a good idea." "Wow, thanks sis. Can we have it in a year, I want my Ti-ty to have a properly timed engagement." "Sure brother." Tynie answers, her head swearing Thrash's words begrudged the truth, not saying it though.

Again celebrating, Allyn breaks out the BEST wine he had, serving everyone a solo glass as he knew they had to drive home. Tiny shows off her ring, getting hugged and chained squeals in reply, until reaching Tynie. "Sis, Can I talk to you.. alone?" Tiny asks. "Sure." Tynie confirms, those two break off from the others when Tynie learns that Thrash cannot pay for the wedding, he's not making enough as a bouncer. "Ohh that.. no sweat. Consider it me and Bobby's gift, and something tells me the others will hop in on that in their own ways. When ya want to swap "I Do's" give me at least two weeks so I can clear my schedule, as I am a lawyer and the rest you don't worry your pretty little head with." Tiny learns as they hug tightly before everyone else. "She knows.." Thrash mutters ashamedly.

"Yeah, and I know my wife. Dude, remember what I said about arguing with her and enjoy tonight." Bobby answers, changing Thrash's mood immediately. Allyn chimes in "Yeah dude, let Tynie do this. Besides, what kind of family would we be if we let you struggle to give your Tiny the wedding of her dreams? Consider everything this side whatever Tynie has up her sleeves as a gift from all of us. I and Elya here are covering the license fees and catering dammit!" Harlei mentions pointing to Bobby "Oh, and the honeymoon.. on me and Anjea. That leaves the rest to those two.."

Thrash bellows "TI-TY! WE HAVE KICKASS RELATIVES!" Tiny jumps at that, racing to her man's side with a confused look on her face. Tynie tailed her whispering "I done told you it's covered." "Y'all, we converge here in one year, hopefully to the day. I got to give Tynie two weeks' notice so she can clear her schedule as a lawyer. THANK YOU!" Tiny declares proudly. "NO SWEAT! WE LOVE YOU!" Everyone else bellows.

Every couple partied for a while, Thrash and Tiny secretly aching for alone time to celebrate. Being the honorable guests they are, that pair says nothing, Tynie catches it anyway. "Thrash, go spend alone time with Tiny. We will, as she says, converge another time." Thrash is told, as Tiny is threshold carried to his Harley. She waves for the two, settled onto the seat as that bike is driven off heading for their home.

Bobby sees how that was done, saying softly "Nice move.. definitely going to try it sometime.." "Yeah, I'd like that. Babe.. you know the next thing to leave my mouth.. don't you?" Tynie mentions. "Yes I do, and it's already taken care of. When you were privately talking to Tiny, I fired off a text to Steve asking him to find Thrash a better job and told Steve to consider the reason being you just flipped him off. I did that figuring Steve had a legal link to Hawaii other than Allyn being his cousin, and maybe that firm needed their own head of security…" "Tiny's going to shit Bricks!" Tynie yelps, as Bobby adds "Lovie, I wasn't done yet. Tiny will be excited, as soon as Steve gets ahold of Thrash.. which should happen in 3…2..1.." Bobby's phone goes off, Thrash on the other side. "Dude, who's Steve?" "Our lawyer, and a trusted brother, why?" Bobby replies. "He just got me a BITCHIN job at a law firm that pulls down WICKED pay, has both healthcare benefits and has a retirement package! I can totally take care of my Ti-ty like you do Tynie… thank you so much!" Thrash restates. "No sweat man, you two have a good night." Bobby says as they hang up. "And Tiny's going to shit bricks in 3..2..1.." Tynie answers, as a text pretty much mentioning that hits Bobby's phone. Seeing that, Tynie kids "Called it." Bobby's phone taken into her hand and pocketed in her biker vest, Tynie wraps an arm around him as they go to join the others.

Everyone else chats and has a good time for a while longer, until Elya shows signs of tiredness. "I hate to.." Allyn trails off. "Brother, you have a good night. Get her home safe.. dammit!" Tynie interjects, getting all others to laugh briefly. Allyn complies, mimicking Thrash's move as Elya held on tightly for their drive home.

Harlei brags "Bobby, she may have a weird way with words, but DAMN does Tynie get shit done!" "Totally does, and I love her for both.." Bobby answers pecking Tynie's cheek with a kiss. Anjea sees that and objects "Oh hell no, you give her PROPER affection dammit!" Stunned, Bobby jumps back, providing Tynie the perfect shot to take over the love display. "GO SISTA!" Anjea boasts as she does Harlei as Tynie demonstrated. Bobby and Harlei are communally shocked at the romantic power their wives are giving in the kiss, resolving to wrap their arms around Tynie and Anjea respectively to keep them balanced until it ends. "DAYUM!" Bobby and Harlei say as one, a glance shared between them as Tynie and Anjea slap five and start laughing simultaneously.

"Oh, Anjea.. nicely done.. stunning Bobby with that last line you said." Tynie applauds as Anjea answers "Eh.. I have my moments!" Bobby says "You two sound so much alike.." "Umm we're sisters.. that'll happen!" Anjea says right before Tynie can. "What she said!" Tynie blurts out as Harlei and Anjea get up together. "You two have a safe and fun night.." Bobby says as Harlei whisks Anjea closer, knowing they were going home for the evening.

"You two as well." Anjea says as yet again Thrash's move is used. Their Harley drives off the moment after both Anjea and Harlei hop on, and soon Tynie and Bobby are alone.

"You did it again.." Tynie purrs. "Did what exactly?" Bobby wonders "Oh, only blew my mind, helped me better lives, got me closer to our new family members, and set my heart soaring. How ya did that at the same time is pricelessly perfect." Tynie lists off, Bobby going in for "proper affection" afterwards. That love display split off, Tynie yowls "DAYUM!" Puffing his chest, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear saying modestly "We're equals, wanted to give my baby as good as I got earlier.."

Tynie blushes as the reality of the night hits her. "We have more family members and the PERFECT place for beachfront weddings, starting with Thrash and Tiny's! God I love you Bobby!" Bobby hears elatedly escape Tynie's lips, a squeal obstructed in her tones since they were so close. Bobby leans back and chides with a smile "That wasn't the full reaction my baby had…" Tynie starts squealing as she lightly jumped up and down, Bobby's words were proven right, again.

"Now to try my hand at that move.." Bobby says a few minutes after Tynie's squeals and mini-leaps end. Her arms around his shoulders seconds after that plan hits her ears, Bobby lifts her legs around his hips, modifying the hold to a correct threshold style before taking many steps in the direction of their Harleys. Tynie's approached first, Bobby settles her onto the seat with another deep kiss, going to his after that is over.

They rev the engines in cued time together, driving off side-by-side to the beach house from that minute. Tynie did that because a part of her nagged out warnings in terms of sluts on the interstate wanting to eye HER man in perverse and sexual ways. Bobby did that to reverse Tynie's unspoken naggings, and to show he meant it when he said they are equals. Their travel had no sluts or assholes in the mix, and Tynie pulls her Harley behind Bobby's as they near the beach house.

They are lined up to park the Harleys in the drive, and just as Tynie shuts hers off, Bobby advises "Park by the back deck, trust me." Revving her Harley back to life, Tynie obeys, hoping that Bobby's words didn't speak of potential problems. He tailed her in that, their beachfront land soon having the tire tracks from each Harley as again Tynie shuts hers off. Parking right next to it, Bobby says "No need to worry, I did this for reasons you'll discover… another day.." Giggling, Tynie goes for Bobby minutes after each pocket their motorcycle keys. He grabs her up closely, as they start walking towards the deck door as if they are tighter than surgically conjoined. The deck door opened by Bobby, Tynie walks in lighter than air, having that area secured by him as he meets up. Bobby saw that and joins her in it mere seconds after securing the home.

"What would the love of my very existence like to do now?" Bobby asks, their keys again pocketed. Tynie's jaw drops at the way he termed the inquiry, taking her aback before the response is "Just be with the romantic reason that my heart beats.." His jaw dropping as Tynie said that, Bobby takes Tynie into another threshold carry, this one aimed at their room. Aside from the help Bobby got Thrash through Steve, nothing went down in New York that would be grounds for these two being disturbed. Tynie didn't know that, just yet.

"OH, and when I… as you say.. bettered Thrash and Tiny's lives, I got wind EVERYONE, and I mean also Sasha and the Babies are fine. Steve has taken on any needs your clients have until after we get back, given the change in that situation. Amazingly enough, they haven't called, so he is ready should that change." Bobby tells her as they plop onto the mattress similarly to how they do the couch.

"I already know.. he won't let me.. the little SHIT!" Tynie yelps, everything Bobby said being digested. Nodding, Bobby unloads their pockets onto his end table this time, getting Tynie's kit and heading to check her levels. "Oh Hell no, My Kingie's done plenty for me today.. and others." Bobby hears as the device for that is yanked from his hand. Tynie discovers she's again damn good level wise, and the kit in its entirety is packed away and stashed for use tomorrow. "You took notes off of Anjea…" Bobby mutters with a grin. "Yep. I figured if you and the other guys could take notes offa Thrash, then we ladies could do the same." Tynie replies, returning the smile.

Bobby retorts "My Queenie has done a lot today too, for me and others.." Tynie cuts him off saying "We should close the day out in proper affections, take how we fall asleep in each other's arms from there.." Bobby arises slightly to make a new move on Tynie, one where he leans in and snuggles her up in a half-bear hug while they kiss, that serving as his answer to her plot. Tynie's arms abound Bobby's shoulders, as she totally enjoys everything mutually given, the affection being so hot and spicy that Cajun food In hell surrounded by raging flames has nothing on it. They drone on like this, even as Bobby again guides their bodies to the bed after both arose from it halfway in start of their most recent passionate sharings, pulling his arms out from under Tynie.

Moaning a protest to that, Tynie lets Bobby know she still wanted held, only to be snuggled against him before the kiss separated. Bobby says nothing as Tynie nuzzles his pec, realizing she is happily at peace in his embrace. Kissing her forehead, Bobby at last whispers "Love you my Queen." Sighing out in contentment beyond depiction, Tynie replies kissing by his heartbeat briefly "Love You My King.."

Having obtained word as to why Bobby's phone didn't go off that day, Tynie notices that once more her cross tattoo didn't move. Figuring that was due to the heavenly observers partying with them in their own right, Tynie dismisses the remotest worries from her head. Bobby's belief that Tynie was totally at peace actually was an understatement, and a rather happy one at that. Tynie and Bobby's Cherished Ones list expanded again, this time at the beach.

Their time away is kicking more ass than either expected.

Yeah they've had a few not-so-elated spots in the mix, but again those were handled by them as one. Everything bettering for each in regards and ways not expected by the other, Tynie and Bobby's life together for the bulking slice is going to get better. Digesting the content pieces of how things came to be as they spent time in Hawaii thus far, Tynie and Bobby simply gave the happy events celebration, neither one actually expecting those transpirings.

Then again, Tynie and Bobby DO have tendencies to enjoy positive mystery…..


	51. Ch 51

Title: Interlinked Hearts

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Characters linked to Law and Order CI, the others are mine.

Tynie's enjoyed the bulk of their time away, the only obstructions to that have been periodic asshole raids. She awakens before Bobby, kissing him sweetly with shortness on the lips; her motive was to keep him sleeping. That didn't exactly happen as the kiss woke Bobby up, him upping the depth of it second by second. They couldn't even think because of the heat of this love display, and breathing became a bit difficult as it kept on. Eventually breaking that off, Tynie gasps first in shock at what Bobby did with his tongue in that kiss, him tailing her in that. Tynie was slightly arisen from the bed, in a half-seated pose when the kiss started, bringing Bobby up with her as it transpired. "Wow babe… just DAMN!" She gasps at Bobby, who answers "Definitely."

Bobby soon hands her the diabetic kit, Tynie's levels apparently to be checked before he takes his pill. She obliges, and the timing of that couldn't have been better, her levels were damn near dangerously low. Trying not to scare Bobby with it, Tynie does an epi-shot of insulin then packs the kit up and lays it on his end table. Waiting on her to do that, Bobby scores them each bottled waters and pops his pill with one of them opened.

Tynie sips hers after Bobby hands it over with a "God I hope he doesn't know" Smile on her lips, Bobby catching it right off. "Baby… what's wrong?" He asks. "I'll put it to ya like this; you timed that with my kit PERFECTLY." Tynie implies. "My job is to care for and protect you, love." Bobby answers, knowing JUST what she meant by that reply to his question. Splaying herself so Bobby's lap is now her pillow, Tynie smiles as he would see as proper, a blush redder than desert roses on her cheeks. "Thank you Lover, I adore you." She purrs as Bobby kept watch. "As I you." He answers, praying that she will be alright in silence.

"Hey, how long has it been since I had a low level?" Tynie asks, the expression remaining. "A while and I know why you asked me that." Bobby replies, finally smiling as broadly as Tynie. "Exactly, now let's get today going on a good note from here on out as best we can!" Tynie yips, pulling herself from Bobby's lap. "Yes, dear." Bobby laughs, following her off the bed.

The diabetic kit and his phone then scored up, Tynie yanks both from Bobby before he can pocket them. Their bottled waters then chugged, the bottles are tossed away in the garbage before either one makes another move. Tynie then pockets Bobby's phone and her kit, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Someone's plotting." Bobby taunts. "Oh, you'll LOVE it." Tynie teases, taking his hand and leading them out of the master bedroom. Giggling as Tynie basically pulled him across the house, Bobby wondered just what she had up her sleeves.

"Honey, didn't we say something to the effect of getting each other gifts and replacing a few recently-destroyed things?" Tynie poses. "I believe so." Bobby answers. "Well, I have an idea… come with me." Tynie eludes, heading for her Jeep keys. "You know I will follow you anywhere." Bobby giggles back. Tynie got them to the sunblock from there, pulling that out to cover Bobby in it first. Soon as that's done, Bobby returns the favor, chucking the sunblock back where Tynie had it.

A knock at the deck door causes Tynie to jump slightly, Bobby answering it. "Hey man, what's up?" He asks Allyn. "Red tide, beaches are closed today, by order of the Coast Guard." Allyn says. Face palming, Tynie chimes "I have the WEIRDEST luck!" "What does she mean by that?" Allyn asks. "Oh, that I'm stuck shopping with her." Bobby kids. "Hey now, I thought you said that wasn't a problem." Tynie adds in. "It's not, I was kidding with Allyn!" Bobby corrects. "Oh, right. A husband thing." Tynie laughs. Allyn and Bobby share a look of confusion, and Tynie adds "Guys, I meant nothing rude by that. Hell Elya'd get it!" "I heard my name?" Elya intrudes. "Hey sis. Little help?" Tynie replies. "Yeah, that whole being stuck shopping remark IS a husband thing. One I STILL don't get and Allyn's been mine for 27 years." Elya confirms, everyone laughing after that for a brief moment.

Allyn says "We have an entire beachfront to alert, see ya later!" He and Elya leave, Tynie and Bobby in tow. Bobby holds Tynie with one arm, securing the house with the other, as they go for her Jeep. "A husband thing. Huh?" Bobby jokes. "Oh, like you won't find "Wife things" to yap about with the other men." Tynie snarks back with a smile, her keys dangled before him. Taking those, Bobby and Tynie hop in together, settling in for a kiss before driving off. Separating from that one much like the first for today, Tynie and Bobby glowingly blush as they travel.

"So." Bobby quips, fishing for information. "No baby, the presentation would be ruined." Tynie replies with another plotting smile. Arriving later at a massive shopping mall, Bobby hops out first, Tynie after him immediately. Meeting up at the nose of her Jeep, Bobby wraps one arm around Tynie, the pair walking in totally in step with each other. Knowing Tynie had a level-scare this morning, Bobby insisted they eat before shopping, finding them a coffee shop inside the mall.

"Yeah, we need two of your strongest coffees. One with four cream and six sugars, one straight black, and two cherry Danishes." Tynie orders to the dude behind the counter. "Got it." Clearing his throat, Bobby interrupts "She means four of those Danishes." Smiling with her lips closed, Tynie looks up at her husband and shakes her head. Tapping his shoulder, Tynie whispers as Bobby crouches closer to her lips "Love, that's going to go STRAIGHT to my hips." "No it won't. Trust me." Bobby answers in kind, a certain flame to his eyes caught out the corner of Tynie's. "Ohhhh." She mutters with a blush.

The guy behind the counter was totally oblivious to that conversation, having everything they ordered ready. Before Tynie can pay for it, the kid says "Yeah, AnaRose is my aunt. You know the next line out of my mouth." Nodding, Tynie takes everything into her hands, the Danishes scored out by Bobby; the pair then goes to sit down.

Seated so they can stare into one another's eyes, they say nothing as the Danishes are shared. Tynie damn near inhales one, getting Bobby to jump with a bit of worry to his face. Sipping back some of her coffee, Tynie relates "Honey I'm fine. Relax." Nodding, Bobby complies as they finish the second Danish each, taking the coffees with them. Arising to greet him with reverse chivalry, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby as they trekked on, him being clueless as to how Tynie wanted to do this.

They go shop-to-shop replacing everything they'd destroyed of the other's items, Tynie trying to carry it all herself bag-wise. "Not happening." Bobby refutes, taking the bags from her with a smile. Another wife saw that and slapped her husband asking "Why can't you be like him?" The other husband says "He's whipped, controlled by her. I'm not." The other wife leaves in a huff, stranding the husband, which as far as Tynie was concerned ends the situation.

Tynie then chugs the rest of her coffee, sinking the cup into a trashcan over 200 feet away in one throw, Bobby soon ending his in a similar fashion. They leave the mall as closely as possible with Bobby still having the shopping bags on him from that second, him tailing Tynie in the desire to have no more involvement with bad shit on their time away from New York.

They get to the Jeep; the trunk space loaded by Tynie as Bobby carried it all out there, hopping in together from that point. Giggling like mad as Bobby drove them home, Tynie halfway sells her plan out without saying a thing. "What's so funny?" Bobby asks after some time hearing that. "Oh nothing, that I could tell ya without ruining presentations." Tynie evades, stopping with the giggles right away.

Soon after, they park at the beach house, Bobby hopping out first to unload the trunk. *OH SHIT! He'll see what I got!* Tynie thinks to herself, racing to meet her husband and score up her half of the bags. Walking arm in arm as best they could with all those shopping bags, Bobby sets his down to unlock and whisk Tynie in first. Following her inside, his bags gathered with one arm as the house is secured using the other; Bobby tries to end the gap between them in a rush.

Seeing that, Tynie chides "Not Happening, there's no rush to be at my hip honey." Hearing that, Bobby notices his wife stopped dead in her tracks to await him. The gap ended at a pace that was more appeasing to Tynie from there, she takes his hand and they go for the master bedroom. "Ohhhh…" Bobby purrs, sensing what was on her mind. They arrive in that room, both encumbered by shopping bags as Tynie lays hers against the mattress. Her pocket unloaded on his end table, Tynie slides behind those bags as Bobby's are soon laid alongside them. Pulling the biggest one closer to her, Bobby sees something purchased that he didn't think was on the list of items to be replaced. *That's going to look so fuckin good on her.* Bobby thinks as a red satin boustiee is before him, his lower lip nibbled arousedly.

Tynie sees the expression on her husband's face and says nothing as a glowing premeditative smile hits her lips. Setting that aside, Bobby shows her the replacement speedo, and Tynie yowls "Ohhh yeahhhh."

Biting her lower lip seductively, Bobby gets the full reaction without her saying anything else. The other bags had the clothes once-ripped off replaced, everything aside from Tynie's first item put in one of their luggage bags. The shopping bags then cleared from the mattress by Bobby, Tynie arises to go change, strutting away. Bobby witnesses that, staring with a mix of love and lust in his eyes as all Tynie hears are howls of the latter exit his lips. "Soon enough my sexy…" She seduces, the boustiee slipped on just as that line left her mouth.

Sitting on the edge of the bed from that moment, Bobby takes his outfit off in another rush aching to make wild love. Strutting as to relay the same thought reversed, Tynie's hips switch and sway with every step returning to Bobby. Straddling his hips as soon as she hits the edge of the bed, Tynie shoves Bobby onto his back, a wanton smile all over her lips.

His hands roam the boustiee and her frame outside it, Bobby pawing Tynie like a ravaging beast. "Ohhh hottie.. This looks so sexy on you.." He moans as the reach for that item's zipper begins. Batting his hands away from that mission, Tynie half-compacts herself whispering in Bobby's ear "Not yet honey.. I want to make you so hard you can't even think.." "You tease.." Bobby groans as Tynie goes from that position to the start of an erotic dance, aligning her weight to her kneecaps. Again his eyes are glued to her every flinch, Tynie doing all she could to make her whispered plan reality.

Bobby grunted and groaned in want as this dance went on, Tynie teasing him to the brinks, until she resumes how he found out of her motives. "Take this thing off me.. Then take me. As ROUGHLY as you can.." Bobby is told through a yearning moan. The next thing Tynie feels is Bobby going for the zipper to that boustiee in a flash and it being thrown off her frame. Being atop him Tynie settles to a fully seated straddle pose and drops hard onto Bobby's dick. Having flipped Tynie to her back, Bobby feels her arms go for his shoulders and his hips locked around by her knees in seconds. "Baby wants it rough.. Baby's going to get it rough!" He grunts at Tynie, the lovemaking intensified by the millisecond. Tynie yelps "Ohhh Yeah!"

Colliding his lips to hers, Bobby ceases Tynie's ability to yell, kissing her with adamant wildness to match the sex he is giving her. Tynie paws and claws at Bobby's back throughout, the kiss only breaking off so they could breathe. Drilling himself into her, Bobby instigates an immensely violent climax to ravage Tynie some time later. Tynie moans and grunts out his name as long as her voice would allow as Bobby felt every mosh of her core muscles around him.

Tynie's eyes have a new intimate flame in them, Bobby learning she wanted more when his met them. Granting those wishes without another word, Bobby keeps on pumping himself in and out of Tynie for a bit. Later flipping onto his back, Bobby growls "Give it to me as ROUGH as you can!"

Tynie sets to granting that wish right off, Bobby's dick being jumped on with a power and intensity she didn't even know she could manage. His manhood taken with violent need, Bobby grunts "Ohhh Yeahhh.." The bulges of Bobby's manhood inside Tynie are more hardcore than ever, even his blood vessels feel like they're flexing as she kept on. Meeting eyes with Bobby, Tynie learns that the new intimate flame hers had earlier is matched.

Bobby feels every leap onto his erection get more fierce, Tynie doing all she could to appease his desires. Her turn to collide lips, and Tynie does right before Bobby howls out again. Again separating the kiss so they could breathe, Bobby is soon bucking with Tynie's jumps, enhancing the sex one more time. Tynie's front is pawed as this went on for a little while longer, Bobby fighting off a beyond-massive climax as to make sure Tynie was satisfied.

The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie's hands go right for his hips, as her eyes announce that fight-off he's enduring won't be for much longer. Shoving him deeply into her one more time, Tynie bellows out Bobby's name until her voice wasn't available. Losing it after that, Bobby's explosion's intensity caused his entire frame to tremble beneath Tynie, her name yelled until he wasn't capable, Tynie's hands pulling away from his hips soon after. Collapsing against the mattress as Tynie fell onto him, both completely elated with this lovemaking, Bobby holds his wife until they are totally over the orgasms.

Some time passes before Tynie taps Bobby's shoulder to be released of his hold, only to get them something to drink from the mini-fridge. Popping both drinks, Tynie serves Bobby his before sipping hers.

Tynie speaks up first, inquiring softly "My King alright?" "I was going to ask you the same thing.." Bobby answers. "Oh hell yeah.. I'm good!" They say as one, laughing afterwards, although Tynie's eyes said something totally different than her voice.

Their drinks broken from in order for that inquiry to be resolved, Tynie and Bobby resume sipping them, all smiles. The drinks ended, they chuck the cans into the trash before kissing again, this time with a romantic slow pace. The kiss breaks off slowly, and Bobby sees Tynie's not smiling very widely after it, sensing the reason why without a peep.

Seated closely to him, Tynie shakes from head-to-toe as this elaboration hits Bobby "I don't know what got into me, that request could have cost me you.. I was so wrong.. Baby please forgive your idiot wife.." Engulfing her in his arms rather quickly, Bobby recants "First off, you aren't an idiot, I'm fine. Baby trust me on that, everything's alright. As for what got into you, I loved it!" "You always know just the right thing to say when I need calming, thank you hubby.." Tynie peeps out with shame in her voice. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "No shame my love, please." Resting her head at the top of his broad right shoulder, Tynie replies "As you wish my love." Bobby leans his lips to her ear and whispers lovingly "You mean as we wish.." Nodding with a broader than words smile, Tynie gives her answer.

Something strikes Tynie like a left hook to the head, and she blurts "I wonder if you even really need those damn pills anymore. I mean seriously, we don't have much in the way of salts and our lovemaking is hellie good exercise, not just for releasing erotic tensions either! Not only that, didn't we cost the doctors who wrote the prescriptions EVERYTHING?" Bobby hears that and wonders the same thing himself, adding "Ya know what? That's something to get handled AFTER we get back to New York. You may very well be right on it." Giggling again, Tynie concurs with that plan, again not speaking.

Bobby's phone then goes off for the first time, Steve on the other end. "Hey brother, what's up?" Bobby asks "Yeah, I just got word of something you may find interesting. The doctors who cut you the prescriptions for those pills are actually about to go to federal prison for prescription based Medicare fraud. I've conversed with a doctor NOT in on that, and not just for you either. Pitch the pills dude, and I will have written proof of that when you get back. I figured medical discussion was covered in the only if urgent rule about calling you two." Steve explains, as Bobby agrees. Learning the others were fine, with emphasis on Sasha and the babies, Bobby hangs up.

"Umm honey, one question.." Bobby trails off as his phone is set to charge. "Sure." Tynie yips back. "Yeah, does your weird luck have a tendency to rub off?" Bobby inquires. "Sometimes, why?" Tynie responds. "Well, I will put it to ya like this. Kiss my pills goodbye, Steve confirmed your question on them, and then some." "You got to be shittin' me!" Tynie squeals. "Nope, and everyone else is fine.." Bobby confirms as Tynie scores the pill bottle and thrashes it into the garbage. "Sweet!" Tynie elates. Bobby saw the way she chucked the pill bottle in the trash, noting it mirrored a curveball, and smilingly boasts "Apparently basketball isn't the only game my baby can rock at!" Blushing as she bowed to that, Tynie peeped out modestly "Thanks.." Then being whisked off the bed, Bobby shows off his power in a way he was fully aware Tynie worshipped.

Purring out happily in his arms, Tynie says not a word as the glowing smile speaks on her behalf better than speech could have anyway. Headed for the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby slinks Tynie to her feet while kissing her wildly once they hit that room. Slowly dispelling the kiss, Tynie and Bobby walk arm-in-arm to the Jacuzzi tub.

Tynie kicks it on lightly, then slides in with Bobby behind her. Holding each other close, the two celebrate Bobby's liberation from those meds and everything else they've shared on this time away, well the good parts anyhow. "So, who taught you how to throw knuckleballs and curveballs anyways?" Bobby asks, impressed at Tynie's display of the latter moments ago still. "TreMarkis, and you forget, I was a MAJOR tomboy before we met." Tynie answers with a short laugh. "I didn't forget, and stand proud that I'm the one who brought you out of that.." Bobby reminds, as they start to wash each other down. "YES! My man never has to deal with those pills again!" Tynie celebrates. "I'm glad about that too baby." Bobby replies in kind, knowing that he was lucky in that.

His body washed down, Tynie kicks back while Bobby finishes doing that to hers, both smiling broad enough to pop their jaws. Sitting side-by-side as they let the jets rinse them off, Tynie and Bobby giggle in time with each other, the day already having many positive notes to it. *Now I'm the sole medical asspain, fuckin diabetes!*Tynie thinks after a few moments, the smile she had vanishing. "Now gorgeous, what you just thought isn't true. I love you no matter what, the diabetes will be handled, by us as one. Please bring back that sexy smile I just saw.." Bobby tells her, Tynie realizing he caught her mind's notion.

Sighing in contentment at what he said, Tynie more than obeys his wishes, the smile replaced with a larger one. "That's right beautiful, I love you like THAT.." Bobby whispers, her smile melting his heart proven in the tone of voice used. Swaying into him, Bobby's arm wraps around Tynie as her head meets with the tip of his pec. "As I you.." Tynie purrs, Bobby pulling her out of the Jacuzzi tub from there, shutting it off with his foot. Once they stand side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby dry one another off, their smiles not leaving this time. As the towels are hung up, Bobby whispers "Put something really sexy on.." "Ooooh, yes my King.." Tynie whispers back as they head off to get changed.

Totally clueless as to why Bobby said that, Tynie pines over just what to wear. Bobby figures out just the right outfit, sitting on the edge of the bed to await his wife, pocketing his phone and her kit in the meantime. A glance out the corner of her eye given him, Tynie knows in the flash just what to put on. Minutes after, she walks up to Bobby with a swaying switch to her hips, causing him to leap to his feet. Reaching out for her, Tynie closes the distance between them by pulling Bobby more to her person.

"I believe we have a club left to hit, ya know, one where we already have VIP Passes?" Bobby mentions. "I LOVE YOU!" Tynie squeals. "I love you too, and that's not all I have planned for today.. Just follow me lovie.." Bobby tells her, Tynie then grasped against his right hip tightly. "More like enjoy those muscles against me and go with ya.." Tynie corrects as they head out. Aware that her getup was not suitable for riding a Harley, Tynie prays that's not how Bobby planned to get them to where they were going silently. Arriving at the front door soon after leaving their room, Bobby smiles while scoring her Jeep keys. Escorting her out and locking up behind them after, Tynie and Bobby go for that ride as closely as possible without literally walking on each other's feet.

Hopping in first, Tynie's ass is lightly slapped by Bobby, getting a stunned yelp as his reply. Joining her inside the Jeep, Tynie returns the move Bobby made on her, the same answer given. Driving them off, Tynie lays her head against the seat with a smile and advises "I'm just kicking back, don't you worry Bobby.." "That's right baby, you relax.." Bobby tells her back, the Jeep traveling off to Tynie didn't know where.. Yet.

Denys's restaurant before them not too terribly later, Tynie is stunned as Bobby parks the Jeep and whisks her out. His escorting her this time is a mix of the bouncer style and chivalric, confusing Tynie who still managed to enjoy it. Denys appearing to them, Tynie and Bobby get taken to the best table in the joint. "Yeah, an Allyn done paid for you two. He said you'd like what he set up." The waiter tells them moments into their being in the restaurant. "Allyn has good taste, so yeah.." Tynie answers. Bobby wraps one arm around the back of the booth by his wife, only to have Tynie pull that onto her shoulders. "I want to be closer than that.." She whispers in his ear, Bobby nodding as that wish is honored.

They end up waiting a great while, which royally pisses Tynie off. Denys shows up and gets an EARFUL from her, ending with "Dude, I swear to Christ or WHOMEVER you and your staff deem holy that I WILL HELP Allyn NAIL you in court for EVERY type of banking and fraud charges in the books! Your staff is ENDANGERING a woman with Diabetes right the holy fuck now! You got EXACTLY five minutes to either serve us or make Good and GODDAMNED certain Allyn's credit card or however he paid is refunded in full.. GOT ME?!"

Allyn heard it all, racing to Tynie and Bobby's side from there saying to Denys upon contact "Yeah.. she's my lawyer. You did this to me and them on her vacation!" Bobby checks the clock on his phone and howls "Two minute warning dude.." Tynie then pulls her husband out of the booth, as Denys races to clear his name of risking felonies and court dates. "My baby alright?" Bobby worries, the line about endangering a diabetic hitting him in full. "Yeah, I'm good." Tynie peeps, trying to calm down.

Elya says remorsefully "I did NOT expect this.." Tynie stops her cold in that thought with "Sis, its cool. Soon as Allyn gets wind he got his money back I say we NEVER return and get the fuck outta dodge!" Apparently Tynie said that right on time, Allyn got the word seconds after she shut up, and the four bolt from Denys's, never to come back.

Tapping Tynie on the shoulder, Allyn apologizes "Sorry I claimed that on your professional name.." "You had to, I saw where ya went with it. We're cool dude." Tynie absolves as the four bolt to their vehicles heading off that property. Elya texts Bobby's phone, Tynie reaching for it since he was driving. Elya apologized again, getting a reply from Tynie basically telling her to chill before that phone is pocketed. Bobby then took them to Thrash's, knowing at least there Tynie'd be able to eat and they'd be respected.

Thrash met them at Tynie's Jeep, smiling from ear to ear, saying "Hey you two!" "Hey man.." Tynie trails off. Bobby then races to get his wife out of the Jeep, charioting her inside with Thrash following totally lost. Snapping her fingers twice, Tynie has their meal ordered before they even sit down. Thrash gets them the same booth from yesterday, wondering "She cool?" Bobby looks at Tynie before answering, Thrash seeing her mouth "I'm Diabetic.." Thumping his chest twice, Thrash rushes Tynie and Bobby's order, her reply being the motive for that. A server flew to the couple, Tynie getting hers first, damn near attacking it before Bobby can speak.

"Slow down sexy, please.." Bobby worries at his wife's eating speed, before turning to Thrash. "Thanks dude.." Thrash hears. "I'm diabetic too, I know how it is.. no sweat." Bobby learns as his meal is given.

Tynie overhears that, and urgently slows her feasting, sating Bobby's most recent worry. Thrash never left the couple's booth, being scared for Tynie without admitting it in words. "I'm golden now brother, tell your staffer thanks." Tynie says as her need for scarfing ends. "Will do. Have a good one you two." Thrash says, at last walking away. Bobby finished shortly after her, they go for sipping the waters a staffer left for them. They kiss briefly before leaving, as Thrash told both staffers who served them of Tynie's message. Leaving arm-in-arm after arising from the booth, Tynie and Bobby head for her Jeep, Thrash and the staffers waving them farewell. "Today's been awesome, and admittedly intriguing." Tynie blurts as Bobby whisks her into the ride. "Today's not quite over with yet, and you're right." Bobby answers, walking over to hop into the drivers' side.

"My baby really OK?" He frets before driving them away. "Yes babe, I'm good. I didn't expect my diabetes to be such a bitch on our vacation though.." Tynie pines. "What did I say about that beautiful?" Bobby poses as he pulls away from Thrash's. "We'd handle that as one, and I'm not supposed to be ashamed about it." Tynie relays, getting a smiling nod from Bobby. Having his phone on her still, Tynie answers it as Allyn calls. Apparently the clubs on the beachfront were closed due to the red tide today, not to be open til tomorrow. Learning that, she hangs up before announcing "Babe, we may want to make other plans tonight. All the beachfront clubs are closed due to the red tide til tomorrow. Allyn just got word." "Sounds great to me angel." Bobby answers, taking them home from there.

*Man, has my luck been WEIRD today* Tynie thinks with an erupting laugh. Bobby hears that and asks "What's so funny this time?" "My luck, I swear it's totally nuts!" Tynie giggles back. "You mean our luck.." Bobby fires back, leaping into the laughs with her. They arrive at the beach house as the laughs end, Tynie realizing "Shit, this isn't my luck being nuts. It's just another way to wind up having romantic alone time with the love of my very existence." "I love the way you think.." Bobby purrs at her, Tynie being whisked out of the Jeep and into his arms.

Settling her down outside the Jeep, Bobby grabs his wife closely to his left side this time, as they head for the front door. Snaring the keys from him, Tynie unlocks the house and Bobby gets let in first, her following.

Those getting hung up, Tynie then struts with a sway to her hips towards the couch. Bobby stops her in that, wanting to hold Tynie close while they slow dance without music. Nestling her head against his pecs, Tynie sighs as Bobby tightens his arms around her frame. *I've been so worried about her today, wonder if she knows* Bobby thinks, praying his smile hides that. "I know honey, you're worried sick over me. I sensed it earlier, but like you said when I got scared, everything's alright.." Tynie says, catching Bobby's thought. "I'm so sorry that my diabetes made you fret on our vacation.." She mutters very lowly, praying Bobby didn't hear her. "Honey…." He whispers, trailing off as those words from Tynie screamed that she was blaming herself for something unpredictable. Their slow dance goes on, Tynie hiding ashamed tears from Bobby's view as best she could.

Wiping away the tufts of her hair obstructing his view of Tynie's face, Bobby catches that and rids her cheeks of those gently. "Sweetness, don't even go there. I know what you're telling yourself even though you haven't said much since we got back from Thrash's. You haven't ruined a thing, please believe me. I'm just glad to have been at your hip when you needed it most while we've been away from New York.." Bobby mutters gently in Tynie's ear. Nuzzling his pec as those words struck her heart, head, and earhole simultaneously, Bobby got part of his answer. "I love you Bobby, you're right." Tynie peeps out as Bobby stops the slow dance just to hold her close. "Tonight's plan change may be just what my baby needs anyhow. We've been out and about a lot since being here.." Bobby consoles as Tynie stays tightly held against him. "I like that idea.." Tynie says, perking up, as her head raises from Bobby's pec. Bobby giggles as the glow returns to his wife's face, the elation expressed in that instead of words. The next thing Tynie feels is a breeze under her feet, Bobby grabbing her up into his arms in seconds. "Aww, you know just how to make me smile.." She purrs at him, Bobby saying back "As you do me.."

Not having a clue as to what would be mutually shared in from there, Tynie is soon gingerly laid onto the couch, Bobby lifting her feet to sit under them.

Slipping his hands into her pockets, Bobby transplants the diabetic kit and his phone into his, giving Tynie enough time to lay her head against the opposing armrest. "You are so doing that again!" Tynie yelps happily as Bobby kept eyes on her. "Absolutely, and I won't be surprised if you return the favor.." Bobby replies just as happily as Tynie spoke. "Ohhh, I will.. believe that!" Tynie answers sending an in love look Bobby's way. Tynie reroutes her figure so her head is rested on Bobby's lap, as she gets the expression given returned. "This is much more comfortable…" Bobby hears as his wife stretches out from that point on. Petting his wife's hair gently, Bobby says "I'm happy you're relaxed baby.." "Hey now, why aren't you?" Tynie wonders, arising halfway as Bobby quietly corrected that.

Being a gentleman, Bobby lays Tynie against him so her head is rested on his pecs backwards, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Bobby Goren, and so help me God, I am going to make up for putting you through hell with my diabetes today.. I swear." Tynie vows. "You don't have to do that, besides it gave me a shot to care for you. I love doing that." Bobby responds with a grin. "You sir, are so good to me.." Tynie mutters. "You are to me too, we're equals like that." Bobby says, leaning down for a kiss.

This one originally spoke of love and honor on Bobby's side, an apology beyond words on Tynie's, the passion between them being the vehicle for relaying the mixed regards. Moaning as if to protest Tynie's apology, Bobby tries using his tongue's romantic flexibility to kick the shit out of why Tynie felt that way in full. Tynie's impressed by the sheer power of Bobby's affection, the notions she had to be sorry soon eradicated from the cores of her being. Moaning as if to brag about the kind of ferocity Bobby's affection was to her, Tynie goes from self-slammingly apologetic to bathing in his love display in a matter of seconds. *OHHH YEAH!* Bobby thinks to himself as this kiss raged on. *DAYUM! OOOH!* Tynie mentally replies as they refused breaking off the affection til both were separately breathless. Slipping apart from that a while later, Tynie and Bobby again nip each other's bottom lips, as smiles so big their jaws pop before they fully appear grace both their faces.

Tynie's eyes got really big after that love display, as her right hand went to hover over her heart, a gasped breath exhaled being the completion of Bobby's verdict on it. "My thoughts exactly.." Bobby whispers at her, taking the hand over her heart and kissing the back.

Leaning her head back as Bobby had it prior to the kiss, Tynie slurs out in pure ecstasy "Your baby's soaring.." His head lined up so her left ear is within lobe-nipping range, Bobby says back "As is your baby.." "I worship you Bobby… don't ever forget that.." Tynie attributes, her heart still in flight. "I worship you too Tynie.. never forget it.." He relays delicately, his heart alongside hers for the soaring.

"I am so lucky. I married a mountain of pure loving masculine perfection, a brilliantly devoted total gentleman, who is beyond hell-bent on keeping me happy and safe in as many ways as the expressions cover, and I love you for it!" Tynie brags while Bobby holds her close. "I'm just as lucky as you are... After all, I married an absolute BOMBSHELL, whose heart and mind are brilliant and giving, who constantly strives to keep me smiling, my honor defended, and satisfied in each way that those words can be taken, and I love you for it!"

Tynie blushes rather deeply at Bobby's words, as he did what she said, and all they can do to back that is sigh out at the same time, totally ecstatic. "Thank you for protecting me today.." Tynie purrs, lining her right cheek to nuzzle his pecs. "With honor, eternally.." Bobby whispers, petting her hair as she sets to nuzzling him.

"Eternity with you is perfect, and yet not enough time to love you. Bobby that's what you mean to the cores of my existence.." Tynie relays gently, then Bobby answers "Nor is eternity enough time for me to love you.. although sharing it with you is perfection. Tynie, you mean just as much to me as I do you.." They snuggle in quiet for a while, each wishing only to be in the embrace with the other.

Tynie is so comfortable in Bobby's arms that when he taps her shoulder to be let up, she allows it with a protest in her eyes. "I'll be back hottie.. you relax.." Bobby tells her before stealing a quick kiss. Giggling as the kiss broke off, Tynie lays back as he asked, Bobby heading off to get them something to eat. Having his phone on him, that's ordered behind her back, and Bobby returns to Tynie in moments.

She half-leaps from the couch to get him back where he was seated, Tynie then taking his arms and tightly enveloping herself in them. Elya was who Bobby actually texted, and inside of an hour Tynie discovers that. Leaping from the couch as the door is knocked on, Tynie stunt jumps the gap between that furniture and the entryway of the beach house. "Here sis, it's the least I can do.." Elya advises. Tynie hugs her saying "You rock!" The meal handed over, Tynie walks back to the couch and a worried Bobby after locking up. "Gorgeous, you amaze me with those stunt jumps. However, I'd rather you save doing those for when it's urgent or we're training rookies at the Academy. There were too many ways my angel could've gotten hurt in here doing that.." He frets as the meal is set up on a table before the couch, two sodas set alongside it. "Yes my hunky one.." Tynie replies going to sit by Bobby's side while they ate, knowing he made a damn good point.

There's a heart-shaped candle centered on the table, Bobby reaching back to get a lighter as Tynie sat back. The candle lit, that lighter is put back in the end table drawer Bobby found it in. Tynie snaps her fingers first, Bobby in tow, as the room is lit mainly by the candle, their feast being another one in happy silence from that point on. The food finished, Bobby hops up to clear it all, after Tynie snaps her fingers to make sure he could see properly.

What Bobby didn't know is Tynie had something special for him stashed on her person, only to be presented upon his return. Nervously arising from the couch, Bobby at first thinks something's wrong, half-racing to Tynie's side. "Be seated my King, please." She tells him, Bobby obeying at once with a grin. Tynie goes to one knee vowing as a ring box is opened "Robert Goren, you sir are my eternity. My life revolves around being with and loving you. I cherish us spending our lives as one. I wish for nothing more than to spend the rest of time as I am now: yours. Will you wear this ring as a symbol of my undying across the expanses of all time dedication?"

In his view, Bobby sees a platinum band with a half dozen baby-sized rubies in the crest, and a very anxious wife awaiting an answer. "My God.. Tynie… YES!" Bobby yelps as the ring is slid to his finger, Tynie being gathered into his arms seconds afterwards. Spinning his wife about in celebratory circles, Bobby hollers "I LOVE YOU TYNIE!"

Resting her head at the tip of his shoulders during those spins, Tynie answers "AS I YOU BOBBY!" The spinning stops after that exchange, Bobby settling them both back on the couch with one plop. Handing her one of the sodas after opening it, Bobby cannot stop squealing and smiling. "I've missed that reply. Terribly.." Tynie confesses, reaching for his soda to open it. "Sorry my lovie.." Bobby replies, the smile remaining as he is served just as Tynie was. They drink those together, arm linking at the elbows to share one another's soda, Bobby's smile being infectious as it is reversed on Tynie's lips. Those over with, Tynie goes to chuck hers, only to have Bobby score it from her and rid of both with the hand not having his new ring. Bobby takes the newly-ringed hand away from Tynie to scope out what he just got, saying in a tone that always seduces Tynie "Baby's got taste.." "I married you didn't I?" Tynie kids, getting Bobby to laugh and return that hand to her reach.

"Ahhh, I love hearing that.." Tynie slurs out as Bobby laughed for a few more minutes. "As I do with you.." Bobby fires back, as Tynie shoots him one of her infectious smiles. Tynie hands him the ring box, saying "I believe my Everything once said "Only the ultimate for my baby.. or should I say custom?" "This is custom made? Aww baby.." Bobby peeps out, taking the box and pocketing it. Tynie's kit extracted from the same pocket, Bobby insists on checking her levels. *Oh thank God!* He thinks the minute that device pings that Tynie's good level wise, the kit being reloaded and snared from him by Tynie. Minutes later, that kit is slid to her end table by the couch as Tynie lays back into Bobby's side, not the one with the new ring on it.

Taking a look away from the ring, Bobby sees that and tries to move his arm around Tynie, getting told "Unh Unh, I want to try this different way to snuggle you." Tynie's arms take the one under her frame and hug it tightly from then on, Bobby wondering silently why she did that.

That shoulder then nuzzled from the outside, Tynie purrs "I haven't gotten to do this yet.. the muscles on this arm need loved on.." Laughing at the playful nature of his wife's move, Bobby says only "You enjoy it then my dear.." "Ohhh, I am.. believe that!" Tynie answers, giggling after saying that much.

"How to enjoy the bulk of these last few days in Hawaii with my man, making time for a party with the others we met.. that's the question.." Tynie blurts as she stops nuzzling his shoulder and fully rests her head on it. "You just leave that to me, the party I mean. Everything else you worried about in that line will fall into place.." Bobby informs, gazing on Tynie with love. "Intriguing, hubby's trying his hand at planning an EPIC party.." Tynie replies with a returned loving glare on Bobby, consenting to his idea without declaring that.

A total diversion from that topic hits Tynie's head after some time in the new snuggle, and she wonders "Babe, we've made A LOT of love these past few days, all of it being HOT. What I want to know is, where the hell did you learn to be so ferocious in bed?" Gulping back the shock to how Tynie worded that inquiry, Bobby answers "I learned it from trying to keep my beauty satisfied, totally." Tynie's jaw drops, but not to the point where it is out of socket, as she stammers "Honey.. I am always satisfied with you, from the kisses and cuddles to making love and everything in between." "Thank you hottie, same here.." Bobby fires back, contorting slightly to go in for a kiss.

Tynie stops Bobby in that modified self-compacting, sliding her frame over his lap while steadying herself against him by keeping her arms around his, as the kiss begins. *Baby's never slid herself to me like that..* Bobby thinks to himself, that being the last conscionable remark his brain is able to make as the kiss ensues. They are only able to breathe through bursts in and out of their noses, Tynie and Bobby keeping their lips that entangled in the affections, neither wishing to dispel them anytime soon. *Yeah, I'm blowing his mind… again..* Tynie brags in her head before it too cannot dredge up thoughts, Bobby's romantic prowess overpowering her just as hers did him. Moaning accolades to the kiss, the two take a good while in breaking them off, only doing so after bursting breaths aren't good enough. Before she can slide back to Bobby's hip, he takes the arm not tethered through hers to level Tynie against his lap. "Baby's never.." She trails off. "Just as you've never slid to me like that.." Bobby relays.

"Baby doesn't like letting me go…" Bobby mutters, in a mix of happiness and worry. "Baby, what is it?" Tynie poses. "I've noticed you haven't let me go that much today, are you sure everything's alright?" Bobby answers. "Oh, so now I got to be hurting or upset to keep you close? I didn't know my wanting you tightly against me had prerequisites. I'll leave you alone.." Tynie fires back, leaving his lap and heading out of the room. Hopping off the couch and out of the living room in one jump, Tynie then walks out of that entire part of the beach house without saying a word.

"Beauty.. wait!" Bobby hollers, jumping to try and catch up to Tynie. She'd left him a relatively decent gap to clear, having darted across the house and being real close to what her plan entailed. "Please hon… hold up.." Bobby pleads after racing to get to her hip, Tynie then stopping dead in her tracks. Tynie's not looking at him, Bobby seeing right away that he totally fucked up. "I just want to be as close to my man as we were when our relationship was new. That's it! I try that today and BAM all of a sudden something's wrong? Yes I do hold you when I am upset, but that does NOT mean those circumstances are the only time I want you close. I shouldn't have to tell you that, Bobby!" Tynie howls hurtly. "Tynie, my Queen.. if I may still call you that.. I cannot say enough just how much of a sorry dumbass I am for this. So help me God I NEVER meant to hurt you..." Bobby pleads. "I forgive you. Just promise me that instead of leaping into thinking I'm hurt or upset when you're taken up into one of my tighter cuddles, let me tell you if that's why. Yes, you can call me your Queen.. My King." Tynie tells him before continuing "Oh, and you're not a dumbass, ya just made a dumbass move.. there's a HUGE difference."

Bobby then reaches out for Tynie, who immediately leaps into his arms, not saying anything further. "I GOTTA make this up to you babe, just name it.. and I'll make it happen." Bobby vows in her ear. "Hold me, as tightly as you can.. that's it." Tynie peeps out, as Bobby does what she wished right away. "I am simple to please, you should know this. Yes, I can get the better things in life now, but sometimes.. no.. a lot of the time.. I just want you close to me." Tynie admits. "You got it, no questions asked. I NEVER should have pulled that one, although you forgave me for it." Bobby says gently, his hands petting her hair and back simultaneously. "On that entire topic: shut up or I tickle the shit out of you here and now!" Tynie replies, causing Bobby to giggle and obey her wishes.

Again, Tynie feels a race of wind under her feet, Bobby having scored her up into a rather strong threshold carry. She sees the remorse in his eyes, and starts kissing his face all over trying end his self-torment, although mostly unspoken. It works, because after a few seconds, Bobby smiles so big it makes Tynie freeze mid-smooch to his left cheek. "I know a certain hottie who more than deserves a massage with exotic oils.." Bobby blurts from there, carrying Tynie to their room. "Ex-Exotic oils?" Tynie mutters shocked as Bobby has her laid against their mattress in moments, making it so she's face down yet can still breathe. "Yes my darling.. you relax.." Bobby answers, slowly readying Tynie for the massage by dressing her down. "Those powerfully protective hands are about to massage me with exotic oils.. how'd I get so lucky?" Tynie wonders happily.

"It's not luck.. it's my love of you.. there's a HUGE difference.." Bobby whispers in her ear, taking her hair and pulling it into a tie. "Aww honey.. I love you too!" Tynie chirps as Bobby sets on massaging her, the exotic oils scenting up the room. Bobby babied his hands down Tynie's back, until she asks "What's our arrangement on treating one another as if we shall break?" Hearing that, Bobby restarts the massage and uses much more power this time, getting Tynie to moan "Ohh holy hell yeah.." Taking it from that moan forward, Bobby aches to hear more from Tynie spelling out his making her relaxed in those. Arriving just under her ribs, Bobby feels a huge knot on the left side. His hands working overtime on that area, Tynie hollers "Oohhh.. mmmm.. Yeahh babe…" That knot disbanded from Tynie's frame, Bobby uses the exact amount of pressure on the rest of her back which took it out, getting chanted yowling moans of applause. Bobby's hands go for Tynie's ass, and before massaging it, he grabs and slaps it with playful undertones. "Baby!" Tynie yips as he gigglingly resumes the rubdown, her contentment underscored in the high pitched voice he heard. Tynie's legs are next to be massaged, Bobby working them one at a time, the same ferocity used as when Tynie had him restart the rubdown.

Her body from neck-to-toes soon lathered in the exotic oils, Bobby keeps getting groaned out elations bellowed at him by Tynie in the entire duration. "DEFINITELY got to give my man as good as I got.." Tynie plans, and before she can get up to make good on that Bobby's seated at her hip. "Unh Unh.. not yet. My Queen, let the oils work their magic." Tynie hears as her hands ready to push the rest of her frame from the bed. Dropping them under her cheek, Tynie goes for what Bobby requested, wearing a shit-eating grin. "Baby, did you minor in massages at the Academy or something.. because DAMN you're good!" Tynie brags. "I didn't actually. Until you, I have never given a massage this deeply before. I've given massages before, yes, but not to your standards in terms of the power used." Bobby relays honestly.

"Wait.. I'm the first woman to get a rubdown with those muscles working in it?" Tynie poses. "Try only.." Bobby trails off, puffing his chest while blushing.

"Dear God Bobby, thank you.." Tynie answers, smiling since she couldn't return the chest puff in her current pose. Bobby then hears a softly moaned "Ohhhhhhhh…." As Tynie allows the oils to work her body over, relaxing every muscle he'd rubbed down. "Knew it.. baby needed that.." Bobby chided with a shit-eating grin. "I did, and that would likely explain my moodiness. I don't mean to get that way, but I was trying to keep my man relaxed as much as possible." Tynie confesses. "Tynie-mama, that's not how I want to relax. I say that because you deserve just as much mellowness as I get.." Bobby tells her, Tynie's hair being petted through the ponytail. "Sei Mi Caldo Uno.." Tynie relays with a blush and smile. Relaxed to the point where she damn near falls asleep, Tynie snares up Bobby's pillow and places it where her hands were under her cheek.

Bobby saw that, and said "That's right honey, you kick back and enjoy this.." "Hottie, if I kick back anymore so help me God I will fall asleep before my Hunky One gets his rubdown.. NOT cool!" Tynie blurts. "Not cool, yes. Deserved after how I hurt you, no doubt." Bobby replies. "Sexiness, I already forgave you for that. Please forgive yourself so that whole topic can be totally dropped." Tynie requests. "Yes, my Lovely.." Bobby replies, as the last of the oil excess from Tynie's spine is in his hands. She sits right up from that, taking his hands to her front with a look of "Go for it.." in her eyes. He does, gently rubbing the oil in Tynie's chest, trying not to toy with her too much. Tynie's arms go for the base of his shirt, ridding Bobby of it in a hurry. Seeing a smile stretch the entire expanse of Tynie's lips at that, Bobby slips out of his shorts and lays face down, pointing to the exotic oil bottle with a smile in reply. Reverse straddling his hips, Tynie drizzles the oils right onto Bobby's back and shoulders, going for a changeup on her typical massage style.

Beginning at his neck, Tynie uses her total powers to rub in the oils, kicking out the tensions in Bobby. He howls and yips out just as she did earlier, not aware totally how she's doing this, since there's not a mirror within his sight range. Leaning over him to make sure the oils were totally rubbed in, Tynie whispers in his ear "God I love doing this for you.." "Hmmm, I love it when you do this.." Bobby purrs back as his wife contorts herself to finish the massage. What he didn't know is Tynie used her front to rub in or wipe off the excess oils to his back, just to be a bit of a tease. His legs done just as Bobby did hers, and after a while, Bobby moans out relaxedly a bit louder than Tynie did. "Ohhhhhhh…" Sliding to his hip, Tynie is all smiles as Bobby hears "We are so getting some of these oils for at home.."

"Umm love, we already did.." Bobby admits with a blush. Giggling, Tynie gives Bobby his answer on that before stretching out next to him. "Oh no! I forgot to have you take off the ring before giving me the massage.. the oils.." Tynie frets as Bobby waggles a finger at her with a grin. "I already have the ring safely boxed, it'll go with our other newest jewelry later." "Damn you're good!" Tynie applauds as Bobby takes her hand in his. "Thanks baby.." Bobby replies. "I mean it.." Tynie mouths as they get off the bed together, their hands still communally held. Slipping to his shorts, Bobby unloads his phone onto his end table, sliding his new ring box by the other jewelry box in one of their luggage bags. Tynie again halted, waiting for her man with a jaw-popping smile. "I haven't done this since we got here.." She purrs, taking his ass into both hands and thrusting him towards her while standing. "Baby!" Bobby yips, happily stunned at the move, smiling just as largely as Tynie is.

Seeing a loving fire in his eyes, Tynie matches it in hers as a turn is taken for her to overpower him with a kiss. One hand going up Bobby's spine and to his curls, the other stays posted on his ass, sending an elated chill and Goosebumps through him. The kiss is undeterred in these moves, Bobby grunting out as the chill struck. Tynie gets just as she gave, her ponytail toyed with and pulled out as she reciprocates his reaction.

The hairtie is chucked to the floor, landing on top of her piled outfit, the affection shared not being obstructed in that happening. Later pulling away, Tynie says "We haven't properly celebrated the new ring's meaning.." "What'd you have in mind?" Bobby asks as Tynie mouths "You'll see.." "Ohhh, someone's being mysterious.." Bobby chides with a giggle. "Exactly.." Tynie relays laughing as she takes Bobby to her closer. *She's going to unleash..* Bobby thinks to himself. *I am so going to get him riled, then he will have his mind blown in every way I can dream up!* Tynie thinks to herself, giving Bobby "The Look." Her lips licked before him, Tynie mouths out a moan of desire, which sets Bobby to walking them back to the bed. Laying back against the mattress, Bobby breaks the hold between he and Tynie to find out what she had planned. Laying halfway atop him, Tynie makes it a bit hard for Bobby to paw at her, intentionally. Tynie's hands trail through his chest fur, fingers entangling in it lightly as her lips set to kissing every part of Bobby's chest and abdomen she can reach.

"The love viper's going to get one hell of a workout.. that's all I am saying.." Tynie declares in a sultry tone. "Go for it.." Bobby mentions back, awaiting his wife's maneuvers. Tynie giggles with a short nod, breaching her kissy trails of Bobby's chest and abdomen. Tynie's left hand dragged down his front, Bobby's manhood is soon stroked to being harder than steel.

Configuring herself to where his head is aimed at her bust, Tynie strokes Bobby harder and harder. Watching that all go down, Bobby howls "Ohhh sexy.. keep going.." Her hand tightens around his member, which was damn near painfully erect by this time, Bobby enjoying it all. Switching hands mid-stroke, Tynie goes for broke as her bust remained just above the head of Bobby's manhood. "Unnnh Baby.. please do NOT stop!" Bobby grunts as the strokes got more ferocious. "Ohhh, I don't plan to.. yet.." Tynie answers seductively. Trying to buck in time with her, Bobby's hips thrust up, only to be held down by Tynie's left hand in one fell swoop. "I'm enjoying working this hot hard thing…" Tynie tells him arousedly.*She'll get what she's giving..* Bobby thinks to himself, returning the plotful smile Tynie gave earlier.

Throbbing wildly, Bobby's member pulses a warning that he's about to explode after a significant time of his being stroked. Wrapping the head of that hard-on between her breasts, Tynie kept jacking Bobby until he totally got off. "Ohhhh TYNIE!" Bobby yells as her breasts are soaked with his come. Releasing his dick from her grasp, Tynie checks to see if Bobby's paying attention. They meet eyes just as Tynie takes a couple fingers and starts patting off and licking up strips of his lovejuice from her bust, smiling bigger than a Cheshire cat. Doing so as seducingly as she could, Tynie made Bobby grunt at her display, until every last drop was taken in. One final lick of her fingertips, Bobby's climax is feasted upon slowly before him. "Baby, that was so fucking hot!" Bobby commends, Tynie bowing to that. "I'm not done yet.. just on break.." Tynie mutters, going in for a kiss.

Bobby meets her for that, and their tongues mosh against each other violently in this one. His hands go for her core while the kiss kept on, Bobby distracting Tynie until his digital taking of her was well underway. Knowing Tynie is a rough rider in bed, Bobby did his damnedest to match that with the finger inside her.

The kiss dissolved, Tynie soon yowls "Ohh Sexy.. please do NOT stop!" "Ohhh, that was far from my plan.." Bobby answers seducedly. Her turn to try bucking in time with Bobby, and he stops her with one grab of her hips with his free hand.

A good while spent in this, Tynie takes forever to come to orgasm, Bobby being relentless in the power of what's happening. Tynie's core was thumped by Bobby with everything he had, her groaning out in adoration until getting to the point of no return. "Ohhhh BOBBY!" Tynie bellows as his hand is covered in her juices, all the way to the edge of his wrist. Bobby checks to see if Tynie's watching and when she is, he does his own version of enjoying her juices. Those cleared of his hand later, Bobby sits back as Tynie applauds "Oh hottie.. that was so damn SPICY!" "I'm not done yet.. just on break.. as you say.." Bobby restates. Purring in time with one another nothing else said, Tynie and Bobby spend some time in a simple tight snuggle. Tynie again lays against Bobby halfway atop him in this cuddle, wishing to taunt him during the silent time close together. "You tease.." Bobby says to her at last. "Yeah, and you taunt me all the time.." Tynie fires back in truth with a grin. "I do?" Bobby wonders, stunned. "Yes." Tynie confirms, setting off for her next move on Bobby.

Her frame compacted between his legs, Bobby stretches those to allow Tynie more room. Bobby's manhood is suckled on and licked like a lollipop until being pulsingly erect. Instead of totally deep throating him, Tynie takes Bobby into her mouth from the tip of the head, inch-by-inch. As her throat descends Bobby's bulging member, Tynie's lips tighten by the second around it. Tynie savors the blowjob she's giving her husband, taking sweet time in getting it over with. Bobby was in a mix of heaven and hell at this point. The heaven emanating from this blowjob Bobby's getting, the hell being his sheer need to bust a nut.

Again, every single aspect of Bobby's dick is pulsing, to the degree that Tynie swears his blood vessels are throbbing in time with the rest of it. Seemingly out of nowhere in this receipt of head, Bobby's manhood is inhaled all the way past the hilt, causing him to blast off many potent shots of come down Tynie's throat. "Unnhhh! Tyyniee!" Bobby screams as the flooding of his wife's mouth ensues. Gulping that down like it was the last liquid on Earth, Tynie manages not to miss a drop, licking her lips as they leave Bobby's member. Arising from her compacted state, Tynie climbs onto Bobby daring "Your move.. my King.."

Bobby slides out from under Tynie, flipping her onto her back before starting a slow-and-romantic feasting of her essence. Tynie's shot to be in both heaven and hell arrives, and it instigates her to moan and grunt as Bobby dragged on the devouring of her core just as he got. That transpires for awhile, until Bobby shoves his tongue deeply inside Tynie. "Unnnhh! Bobbaay!" Tynie hollers as he slurps her juices up similarly to how she did his. Slipping himself away from Tynie's core slowly, Bobby ponders "Is my baby satisfied?" "Ohh hell yeah!" Tynie swears as they get off the bed together.

They go for the Jacuzzi tub to wash each other down, the smooch unbroken until both hop in.

Tynie slaps the start button as soon as Bobby's at her hip in that tub, kissing his cheeks and lips chastely in honor of what she just got. Replying exactly, Bobby and Tynie wash one another down while their entire beings soar mutually. Drying off after, Bobby does the same slap to the start switch that Tynie did, this time shutting the Jacuzzi tub down. Splitting off to get dressed once more, Tynie delays to clear off the clothes from the floor, sending them straight into the duffle bag.

Bobby waited for his wife, just as Tynie has him earlier before bothering to dress. Tynie sees that and learns "We're equals, my baby awaited me.. I'm returning the favor." Giggling, Tynie dresses with Bobby in tow, her soon going to leap for obtaining Bobby's phone. "Allow me.." Bobby says going behind the end table on his side of the bed and scoring that device. Giggling, Tynie nods as his chivalry is presented in a way she didn't see coming. They head out to eat at the kitchen bar, Tynie unaware that Bobby had something special rigged. He is soon gathered against her hip with all Tynie has, the remaining steps to the kitchen made at a surgical closeness.

Tynie tries to go for the actual kitchen bar, only to get a lost pup look from Bobby. "Huh?" She poses as Bobby leads her to the deck, opening that door for both, getting the keys with one hand behind his back. Securing that behind them, Tynie sees Thrash before them saying "I wanted to congratulate you on it all. Allyn told me, so enjoy sis!" Hugging him halfway, Tynie returns "Thanks from both of us brother." The couple sits down and Thrash goes from bouncer/restauranteur to server, all on his insistence. Tynie and Bobby do not object, figuring it best to enjoy the gift from one of their latest-added cherished ones. They wind up LOVING it all, saying as much with glowing faces during the meal, Thrash nodding at the receipt of those expressions just as happily.

Soon served a vintage merlot, Tynie and Bobby sip it slowly, their eyes ablaze in a contentful light. Thrash kept everything cleared, sensing Tynie'd hop up and ruin her romantic time otherwise. Everything later consumed and the trash handled, Thrash says "This was my Ti-Ty's idea, she said you two deserved it." "Dude, go be with her, and congrats. Keep in touch dammit!" Tynie answers for both. "Planned on that.. night!" Thrash ceases, seeing himself off the couple's land right away afterwards.

Kicking back under the night sky, Tynie realizes "Holy shit! The hearts interlinked emblem isn't the only way that's the case with us." Bobby concurs "Exactly babe. We complete each other.." Tynie pets Bobby's chest as the kiss ended slowly, tapping out "I worship you." He replies precisely onto her bosom, and the two lose themselves in blushes and laughter, their intriguing day ending in elation.

Reluctantly, Tynie pulls away from Bobby, as he escorts her back to the house. Once the deck door's opened just enough for them to enter, Tynie's in first, then Bobby. Locking up as Tynie halted for him one more time, the keys hung up after, Bobby goes straight back to his wife's hip. The bad parts of their day were totally neglected from either recounting, let alone their hearts, as to not further honor them. Walking hip-to-hip, Tynie and Bobby go back to the master bedroom one more time.

Smiles abounding, this time the two land upon the bed at the same time, Bobby's pocket unloaded on his end table with an arm away from Tynie. Bobby grasps Tynie up into a fierce cuddle, situating her head on his pecs at the same time.

Aside from Steve calling and Elya being texted, Bobby's phone didn't go off. Everyone back in New York being watched as if Steve were a guard Pitbull saw to that. The others who matter also fully knowing Tynie and Bobby needed time away, as undisturbed as possible. Tynie's tattoo refused even a minute flinch, the couple taking that as their way of saying all who matter are covered without disrupting them.

Tynie and Bobby snuggled up as tightly as could happen while allowing one another breathing room, their nightly await of slumber underway. This time, they cover each other with the sheet by temporarily violating the shared hold. One more romantic-yet-wildly passionate kiss given each by the other, slumber hits just as they split off.

Even with today's twists and turns, a positive notion struck Tynie just when it was needed. She and Bobby indeed ARE bearers of interlinked hearts…


	52. Ch 52

Title: Unexpected Freedoms

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Law and Order CI Characters are owned by Dick Wolf. All the others are mine.

Today is starting differently than usual, when Tynie and Bobby awaken; she has him in a very tight hold. "Hmmm, I am in my personal Paradise right now." She purrs at Bobby whose arms are vice-gripped around her frame. "Someone's enjoying their favorite place. Just what I want to hear." Bobby says, leaning down so their lips meet. The kiss is romantic-yet-wild, and both of them bathe in the powers of the passion given in such a slow pace.

Neither Tynie nor Bobby wished to separate from this affection as abruptly as how it was, Bobby's phone going ballistic changing the position of both. Allyn on the other end has news, and not the good kind. "Yeah man, I just got wind that someone linked to your wife is in town. When I say that, I mean a really extensive abuser, one who has been caught hollering about being her biological father." "He WON'T get near my lovely! I swear if I see him, I am splaying his brains all over the Goddamned beach. TRUST THAT!" Bobby howls, causing Tynie to leap and bust the embrace. "I expected you to say that, and will be over in an hour. I got word from one of my C.I.'s that he's gunning for your beach house." Allyn concludes as they hang up. Bobby grabs Tynie back into his arms swearing "I got you baby. No one from your biological family is coming near you. not on my life!"

Those words told Tynie ALL she needed to hear, as she relays "Dammit! It's the sperm donor, Dwite! None of my other biological relatives would cross half the fuckin globe to get at me!" Hearing that, Bobby races to check Tynie's levels, knowing Allyn was due over. Tynie being golden, Bobby scores only his phone with the hand that got her kit as they leap off the bed.

Walking across the house at a bit of a frenzied pace, Tynie advises "Take your WORST male nemesis and TRIPLE his evil. THAT'S how Dwite is." Bobby holds Tynie closer to him as she learns "No matter, I will make good on ending him if he tries ANYTHING on my honey!"

Sensing Bobby's righteous anger, Tynie goes for the fridge and pulls out two sodas instead of making coffee. The reason behind that was later declared "I don't want to have anything running should we have to get the holy hell outta dodge." "We are NOT leaving the house over him. That's what he wants, is you running scared. Baby, that is NOT happening! He will have to go through me and Allyn BOTH to get even REMOTELY near you!" Bobby returns as the pop the sodas. Those are immediately chugged and the cans tossed into the trash as Tynie realizes that the time to arm them now. Their standing snuggle is broken off as Tynie decides to make good on that realization, arming herself before answering the knock at their front door.

"IDENTIFY YOUR ASS NOW!" She hollers, gun drawn. "It's Allyn!" Tynie hears at the other side, immediately letting Allyn inside with the hand not holding a firearm.

Slowly dropping that back into the holster, Tynie pines "Sorry dude, after my morning news…" "No sweat, woulda done the same thing myself." Allyn answers shutting and locking the door behind him. "I only got half the story, what the samfuck is going on here?" Tynie demands, returning her gun to its cabinet and securing that. "One of my C.I.'s got wind that one of your most extensive abusers is gunning for you.. here. The dude claimed to be your biological.." "DWITE, THAT SPERM DONATING SHITSACK!" Tynie howls, Bobby got Allyn one, only to see it chugged and the can tossed into the trash urgently afterwards. Running from there to console his wife, Bobby holds Tynie close and whispers "Remember what I said.. he won't come near you.." Allyn flanks Tynie's other side swearing lightly in her ear "Bobby's right, he'll have to get through us to even try.."

Recalling that Tynie said Dwite is WORSE than Pat Copa, Bobby then tells Allyn "Dude.. this guy's EVIL incarnate.. she told me.. he makes Satan look like Saturday Night Live's Church lady." "DAMN!" Allyn gasps, immediately setting his piece as ready to use, bumping something on his arm that will be disclosed later. "Babe.. arm yourself.. with our most POWERFUL firearm…" Tynie pleads, tapping Bobby to be released from the hold. Complying, Bobby frees Tynie and is soon packing high-calibered heat on his left hip. Looking out the big bay window, Tynie poses "Yo Allyn.. were you followed here?" "Not to my.. OH SHIT!" Allyn resolves. "Baby, please.." Bobby trails off as Tynie chastely kisses him before darting away from that area of the house.

Guns drawn, Bobby and Allyn have the doors covered. Allyn took the deck door as Bobby did the main entryway, both waiting for the person who tailed Allyn to show themselves, suspecting it was Dwite.

Tynie hid in the entryway leading to the master bedroom, praying in silence that her man and new good friend would be safe. Inside three minutes, the front door's approached from the outside, Bobby creeping up on it seeking out the other person's next move. The next thing Tynie hears is a loud BAM, and the front door is kicked clean off its hinges. Allyn spins around to back Bobby, as Tynie starts quietly crying, Dwite in her Hawaiian home univitedly.

**"You flinch.. you DIE!" **Bobby howls, his gun aimed point blank between Dwite's eyes. Allyn sees Tynie out the corner of his eye, standing solid as a statue scared shitless, and mouths "we got him.." Nodding shortly, Tynie starts wiping away tears as Dwite thinks Bobby's joking and goes to run a hand through his hair. *BLAM!* One shot and Dwite is felled to the entryway floor, Bobby hovering over him with the gun aimed to fire again. Allyn goes straight for Tynie, who has by this time stumbled against the wall.

Thing is, Dwite did not travel alone, his girlfriend Tatjana tailing him inside Tynie's Hawaiian home. Seeing her, Bobby puts his gun straight between her eyes and sneers "**I dare you to so much as breathe.."**

By now, the driveway to Bobby and Tynie's home is FLOODED with cops, and Tatjana stays frozen long enough to be arrested. Standing back as his firearm is slowly put back to the holster, Bobby hears "This was self and spousal defense, if ANY Of you TRIES to arrest him.. I WILL END YOUR CAREER! You're talking to the State Police Commissioner!" The arriving cops nod, walking around Bobby to score up the body and go all out on investigating the break in aspect.

Allyn then walks a very shaken Tynie back to her man, saying nothing. "Why baby?" Tynie cries as Bobby gathers her up into a rather powerful hug. "I don't know baby, but it's over now. We got him, or should I say them.." Bobby whispers, petting Tynie's back slowly. "Hey Allyn, how the hell did all these cops show up? I never called em." Tynie wonders. "Oh that, I have a certain button on my wrist that is a silent alarm. When I went to bring my weapon up for use, I struck it.." Allyn answers, lifting his left arm so that button is in her view. "Technology kicks ass!" Tynie yips, still crying a bit. Bobby then slowly relents the hold, to allow Tynie a chance to look in his eyes.

"You two saved me.. how the fuck am I going to repay Allyn and that C.I.?" Tynie poses, getting interjected by Allyn. "It's my job, not a debt.. as for the C.I., he got his reward already." Nodding, Tynie is finally done with the tears as she sets her weight to her toes, reaching her lips up to Bobby's cheek. Bobby holds Tynie up to him as he hears between pecked kisses "I worship you" "I love you" "I cherish you" "God I owe you" The last one gets Bobby to stop Tynie dead in her peck kisses as his hands cup her chin, Bobby shaking his head. "You don't. I swore you'd be safe.. just being a man of my word.. on that last one.." Tynie sighs at that one, Bobby's true in words one more time.

Allyn plans "I'll handle getting this door replaced, you two go try to have a good day. I'll contact you on Bobby's phone when everything's done." Bobby says for the two "Thanks man." There were far too many cops who could misconstrue Tynie's hugging Allyn present, so she just nods with a brief smile. Walking his wife back to their room, Bobby changes up the hold so they are side by side. Tynie starts calming down right away, Bobby's muscles flexing close to her seeing to that. "My King was so brave…" Tynie boasts delicately, Bobby escorting her right back to the bed.

Sitting on it together, Bobby smiles broadly as Tynie kept on bragging "My God, you were so brazen. I saw it all, you had Dwite and some other bitch in your crosshairs. Taking Dwite out was so amazing, I am so freed!" Bobby hears Tynie admit she'd witnessed it all, stunned and staying silent. "I was kept in your line of sight when I liberated you, so my returning the favor was par for the course.. we are equals." Tynie tells him, going in for a wildly deep kiss. "OOF!" Bobby yips as his wife knocks him back as the kiss starts off. *Got to repay my man for his bravery.. somehow..* Tynie thinks to herself, their tongues dancing together passionately. *I did it.. saved my baby..* Bobby thinks to himself, replying with a deepening prowess to the affection shared. At last they have an undisturbed kiss, one that takes a good while to break off.

Once they do, Tynie and Bobby start giggling and sharing a glow-backed smile. "Seriously though, how do I show my man the honor…" Tynie trails off. "You already are…" Bobby answers, bringing Tynie closer to him. She slinks a hand into his pocket, retrieving his phone and setting it aside. "I believe a certain Savior deserves time alone in the Jacuzzi tub.." She slurs out. "You mean alone together.. right?" Bobby amends, getting Tynie to nod.

They leave the bed together, going for the mentioned room as closely as they'd walked into their room. Disrobing together, Tynie and Bobby walk to the Jacuzzi tub as one, Tynie starting it with a flip of the switch with her toes. Sliding in first, Tynie slips a hand to Bobby escorting him next to her. "I'M FREE!" Tynie yells loud enough to echo, Bobby pulling back since they were so close. "I'm glad to have brought that to you baby.." Bobby replies as his wife is then slinking herself against him. "I love you.. I worship you.. I cherish you.." Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear. "As I you.." He answers as she is slowly washed down first.

Bobby's hands are powerful-yet-gentle as this happens, him trying to shower her with adoration in that transpiring. The shot to return such presented, Tynie matches his methods perfectly, kissing Bobby afterwards. They again take a bit to break the kiss off, deciding to enjoy it as long as they could. Settling back at the same time, Tynie and Bobby again burst into laughter, this a vindictive one given what recently hit in their home.

Later getting out together, Bobby switches the Jacuzzi tub off as he leads Tynie to dry off. Each doing that for the other, Tynie has a new look of admiration in her eyes for Bobby. "So, how does my Queen wish to celebrate this freedom?" Bobby asks. "Hold it, you mean how do WE plan to celebrate this. Right?" Tynie wonders back.

Bobby nods as they head back to their room. Right as Tynie splits off from the side-by-side hold the two had resumed, Bobby's phone goes off. "Damn, that was fast!" Bobby chirps, Allyn having their door replaced informed in a text. Also learning that Allyn had found Tynie's Jeep keys and placed a copy of the new lock key for the main entryway door on that ring, Bobby learns that Allyn has to leave and will keep the two posted of any developments. Allyn gets thanked before the device is set down.

"What is it lovie-bear?" Tynie wonders. "Well, I will say this: Allyn is as good as Steve at getting shit done. The door's been replaced and we already have a copy of the keys. Allyn has to leave, and we will be kept posted." Bobby informs as Tynie finishes getting dressed. Following her in that, Tynie then leaps across the bed to get her kit and Bobby's phone having a huge smile on her lips. Rejoining her husband just after, Bobby looks Tynie over with love and a responding-in-kind smile. Blushing for the first time today, Tynie giggles as she checks the majesty of her man out.

"To be honest, I have no idea.." Tynie admits. Bobby mouths "I have one.." Leading his wife out of their room, seeing her kit and his phone pocketed by Tynie, Bobby has a plotting smile on his face. The trek back to their living room being a slow and romanceful one, Tynie brings herself as closely to Bobby as she can. Pulling that off without tripping over her own feet, Bobby tightens an arm around her as something comes into view. "Holy fuckin shit!" Tynie blurts as a stainless steel re-inforced door is installed on their main entryway. "Ya read my mind.." Bobby replies, as the two then head for that door, Bobby snaring up Tynie's jeep keys.

Opening that door for her man, Tynie stands back as Bobby walks out first. Securing the home from there, Bobby awaits his wife until the remote break in their closeness is ended. They trek around the house from there, arm-in-arm heading for Tynie's Jeep, her unable to stop smiling. "I have the bravest man alive.." She gloats as Bobby blushes, relaying her smile with his lips. "Thank you beautiful.." He peeps as at last they enter the Jeep, Tynie overtaking the driver's seat after snaring back her keys from Bobby. "I'm going to spoil the holy hell outta you.." Tynie confesses, driving them away. "Yeah.. expect that in return.." Bobby retorts as they travel on. Expecting that, Tynie says nothing as she pulls them into the parking lot of a beachfront coffee shop similar to the one in the huge mall they'd visited.

Hopping out together, Tynie slips the keys to Bobby as he wraps his arm around her upon meeting up. Walking in, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby's face is glowing brightly. "Two of your best coffees, one with four cream and six sugar.. one black. Four cherry Danishes." Tynie relays in a giddy voice, the girl on the other side of the counter nodding immediately while going to make that order happen.

Sitting at the bar as one, Tynie keeps her eyes on everything resembling a female within range of Bobby. That move isn't lost on him, rather it's reciprocated by him in terms of the males. Everyone else in that shops keeps the hell away from this couple, as one said "The dude took a man out in his house with one shot.. we mess with them.. we are next!" Tynie burst into laughter at that, asking "Bobby did you hear that?"

Laughing back with her, Bobby answers "Yes, Tynie I did!" The clerk heard it too, saying scaredly "Your shit's on me.. have a good one!" Tynie takes it all up into her hands, the Danishes being bagged as the coffees are in a holster. "I just got an idea.. follow me lover.." She whispers to Bobby, who nods as they leave. Bobby driving them off, Tynie says "I'd love to share these, on our private party land.." "Done my love.." Bobby answers taking them straight there.

Parking the Jeep on their private party land, Bobby races to whisk Tynie out. Bobby's hand out for her, Tynie slides out the Jeep as the Danishes are taken from her. They settle on the shorefront from there, sitting extra close as the coffees are shared.

One sip taken by Bobby he giggles "Honey, ya got em mixed up.." Laughing as she answers, Tynie blurts "I wondered why this tasted off for my liking!" Today is overcast with clouds, so Tynie and Bobby aren't as worried about sunburn, sipping the coffees and feasting on the Danishes in a slow pace. Those ended, Bobby clears it all chucking the remains into the same trash can Thrash used, Tynie noticing something off with the way he's walking although not mentioning it. Tynie arises after, Bobby coming back to wrap his arm around her, the two heading back for the Jeep.

"I say we cap today's freedom celebration clubbing.." Bobby blurts. "Ohh that's not the capper… trust me.." Tynie slips out provocatively as they hop in. Bobby realizes what she meant by that, blushing as he drives them back home. "I take it you know what I mean by that.." Tynie mentions with a giggle. "Ohh, I do.." Bobby responds returning the slight chuckle. They arrive back at the beach house a bit later, Tynie hopping out to whisk Bobby from that ride.

Bobby waits her, Tynie's hand extended for him as they briskly walk inside the home. Opening it for her, Bobby stands back until Tynie's inside. Flowing in behind her, Bobby locks up just as Tynie spins on her toes so the two are eye-to-eye. "You are seriously brave, Oh my GAWD… Earlier you saved and freed me. Yes, you had backup, and I am happy that Allyn did that, and the C.I. too.. but you stared them both down. So brazenly.. Mmmm sexy.." Tynie purrs at Bobby with a tone laiden in yearning. Bobby answers "I always will too my love.." Tynie grabs him to her tighter by the hips whispering "You didn't catch my tone of voice.. did you?" "Does THIS answer your question?" Bobby replies, shoving himself against her stronger, the notion she implied FAR from eluded from.

"I want to…" Tynie half pleads as Bobby whisks her into a Tarzan carry to their room, his walk still being a bit off from the normal gait. "Bobby!" She shrieks elatedly. He answers with chuckles, as Tynie felt every dance of his physique except one by her frame, for that moment. Settled onto her feet from second one of being in their room Tynie back bumps the door shut.

"This time, I want it slow and romantic.." Tynie declares. Bobby retorts "As do I.." They disrobe again, Tynie strutting to the bed before Bobby, with a new switch to her hips. Seeing that, Bobby says "Damn you are fine.." Turning about on her heels again, Tynie returns "Damn you're sexy.." Walking to their bed backwards, Tynie plops on and slides her frame so her head hits his pillow. "I love it when you do that.." Bobby commends, slipping onto the bed beside her. "Thanks.." Tynie elates back, sliding herself onto Bobby in a slow-and-teasing way.

Bobby then sees Tynie level her weight to her upper forearms, taunting him with the separation between the two. Keeping his eyes on her, Bobby pulls Tynie's arms to his shoulders delicately, changing up her pose totally. "Lay back and enjoy this.." She says to him, converting the position so that Bobby's got a perfect constant grab range of her ass. Tynie slams herself onto Bobby's erection rather hard, then switches the sex up to painstakingly patient. Bobby's hands go right for Tynie's hips as this goes on, bracing her against him as the awareness that for right now Tynie was in charge of the lovemaking plastered all over his mind. Several jumps on him later, Bobby slaps Tynie's ass with a bit of harshness, howling "Ohhh sexy…" Tynie loved the slap to her ass, and in the ensuing moans, asked for more of those. Bobby happily obliges, praying that he doesn't leave a mark.

Throwing her head back, Tynie bellows Bobby's name as she took him in this new way. The sensations are beyond electric for each, their lovemaking retaining the slowness. The next thing Bobby knows, Tynie spins her head towards him and says "Doggie me.." Releasing him just long enough for that to happen, Bobby has his wife in that position before too long. Tynie's shoulders overtaken by Bobby's hands, he is then rammed deeply inside her. The thrusts given mirror those he got, Bobby doing all he can to keep Tynie's requested speed for this intimate sharing alive for some time. Bobby's hands go from Tynie's shoulders to her hips, securing her core onto him. The immensity of his bulging erection inside her causes Tynie to scream out Bobby's name at the top of her lungs. Feeling everything that came after his name being yelled mosh around him, Bobby slurs "Baby want more?" "Yeahhhhh…"Tynie purrs back, as Bobby takes the helm on this sex.

Knowing his wife can handle it rough and tumble, atop of needing to blast off inside her like there's no tomorrow, Bobby kicks the intensity of this lovemaking up. Tynie simply LOVES that, grunting out like mad as he went on. Sliding onto his back, Bobby kept hands on Tynie's hips as the thrusts were not interrupted. "Ohhhh baby.." Tynie yelps, goading her man to keep it up. Tynie gyrating with him in perfect time for a while, Bobby slams himself into her without abandon as the eruption he ached to let out happens. Tynie's flooded more so than ever with this one, instigating a hellacious climax to rampage through her being. They bellow out one another's names, as if cued to do so simultaneously, as Tynie's hips are freed. Slowly arising from her man, Tynie slips herself to Bobby's hip for a snuggle as the ecstasy shared is ridden out, Bobby slapping her ass earlier didn't leave any marks, which causes him to glowingly smile upon that discovery.

"My King.. that was…" Tynie slips out happily. "Fucking EPIC!" Bobby finishes for her, the sheer contentment equalized. "Actually, more like EPIC fucking.." Tynie laughs, getting him to burst into chuckles. Checking him for sunburn, Tynie discovers Bobby's become more ripped than when they left. "Ohh, I'm married to a total hard-bodied stallion.." She relays passionately, her hand trailing Bobby's front slowly. Looking his wife over with a satisfied smile, Bobby takes a hand to venture Tynie's physique as this is mentioned "Ohhh, I'm married to a beauty with an AMAZING taut bod.." They blush together right before return trip to the Jacuzzi tub is made. The walk there being romantically paced, Tynie is soaring on clouds, Bobby joining her.

How one another got wind of that was wordless, each one sighing out while wearing huge ass Cheshire cat smiles.

Getting in together, Tynie sets the jets to their maximum. From there she goes in for a wild kiss the minute she and Bobby settle in fully, Bobby meeting her in the middle for it. For a change of pace, Tynie tries to wash Bobby down while kissing him, being far from desiring the kiss to separate. Bobby enjoys that, giggling in the kiss as his wife inadvertently tickles him. After he's washed down, Bobby replies in kind to Tynie's actions, hoping to tickle her back. He does, and since the kiss wasn't broken off yet, Tynie answers him in its duration with giggles. Breaking off the affections just as breathlessness hits, Bobby and Tynie kick back until the jets rid of the suds upon them. Those eradicated from each, Bobby leads Tynie out of the Jacuzzi tub, and only to have her shut it off with a flip of her toes.

Drying off at the same time, Bobby and Tynie are gloating in her unexpected freedom without another syllable uttered. Returning to their room, Bobby takes a shot at strutting before Tynie, who totally ADORES the display of his brooding walk, even with it having a slight difference from how Bobby normally manages that strut. Howling out elatedly at what she's bearing witness to, Tynie allocutes her reaction to Bobby's move keeping words out of it.

Separating to get dressed, Bobby whispers "Something sexy…" "Planned on that.." Tynie answers, as the perfect getup appears in her view. The moment that's on, Tynie goes for the outfits they just got out of and pulls out Bobby's phone and her kit, pocketing both. Bobby dressed soon after, Tynie's thrust into him as her pockets are raided by his hands. Laughing as her move is reversed, Tynie bathes in the connection to her man, only saying "Nice.." Bobby relays "Loved doing that.."

They leave the master bedroom in a bit of a modified slow dance pose, Bobby leading Tynie out as she eyes him over. "So, do we take the Harleys or.." Tynie wonders. "That's for me to know and you to find out.." Bobby confirms with a sneaking smile. What Tynie didn't know is Bobby rigged it so they and the new people in their lives were going to a late lunch instead of having a party. Whisking her to the front door, Bobby has the Jeep keys as Tynie exits the home first.

Bobby breaches the embrace just enough to secure their home behind them. The couple then switch up their closeness so the trek to her Jeep is hip-to-hip, Bobby escorting Tynie in first. After that, he walks to the drivers' side and hops in. Tynie is oblivious to what he has up his sleeves, having just gotten done basking in his power in new ways. The Jeep is then driven off their land, en route to only Bobby knew where.

Tynie burst out laughing, the reality that she's across-every-board liberated from her past finally striking. "Before you ask, I am fucking EXTATIC! My Gorgeous got me liberation that I never expected!" Tynie declares between laughs, before continuing "Of course, Allyn and that C.I. had parts in it, but he said that's par for his job.."

Bobby answers chuckling "Happy to have made that happen my sweet.." Their travel enduring for just under an hour, Bobby pulls them right up to Allyn's. Tynie is again given the royalty treatment, as Bobby pulls her from the Jeep through his side. "Loved that.." She mouths at him, Bobby settling them outside the Jeep after. Elya saw that and says "Nice!" Tynie jumps at that, not knowing she was there until then. Walking the two inside, Elya shows off her home to Bobby and Tynie. Thrash and Tiny, Harlei and Anjea are all there, causing Tynie to wonder what's up.

"We decided to do a late lunch today instead of a party. Our schedules are going to be nuts as of tomorrow and everyone here wanted to celebrate meeting you two before ya leave." Thrash explains. "Ohh sweet! You mean meeting and becoming family to us.. right?" Tynie answers, getting a sea of nods from the others. Allyn shows up and guides all the people in his home to their dining area. The couples flow in behind him side-by-side, nothing but contented short laughs heard. "Before you ask.. it was Elya's idea.." Allyn admits. "Sweet." Tynie answers as the group sits around a long table.

The guys on one side, the ladies on the other, Elya arises to serve everyone. Tynie tries to help her, getting a hurt look from Allyn. Sitting back down, Allyn walks up to Tynie and says "No guest of mine does work around here… family or not." Tynie nods with a smile as Allyn goes to join his wife and get everybody served. The moment that all people present have their meal and a beer, Thrash, Allyn, and Harlei shout "Welcome to the family!" Bobby, Anjea, Tynie, Tiny, and Elya fire back "You too!" The beers sipped and the food devoured, all of them later go for small talk.

Bobby then calls Tynie over to him with the curling of his finger, all but Thrash not knowing why. She complies with that call-over and ducks away to check her levels. Being golden, Tynie packs up and pockets her kit before returning to the others. Thrash asks "Bobby… can I tell em?" "Y'all.. I'm diabetic. Thrash knows because I had issues with it a couple days ago at his place." Tynie interjects as she sat down. Elya and the other ladies look at Tynie with concern, before learning "I'm good y'all.. chill." A bit more small talk goes down, then everyone hugs one another. Splitting off to make good on their separate day's itineraries, Tynie and Bobby are last to leave. "We'll stay in touch.. I'll see to it.." Elya says as the look of worry about that hits Tynie's eyes. "Rock on.." She answers as Allyn escorts them out happily. Bobby then lifts Tynie clean off of her feet and chariots her to the Jeep, placing his wife in the driver's seat with a short kiss.

Driving them home, Tynie hears Bobby laughing out of nowhere, and instead of asking joins him *Hell, he probably has something sweet rigged.. don't want to ruin the presentation.* She thinks to herself as they travel on. Suddenly stopping the laughs, Bobby looks his wife over with a romantic luster to his eyes. "I've had a blast being here, after all I am at the hip of the sexiest thing alive.." Tynie beams, her laughs ending as well. "I've had a great time as well, I am at the hip of a total drop-dead sexy mama.." Bobby shoots back as his woman parks the Jeep in their driveway.

Hopping out to escort him into the house, Tynie sashays across the Jeep with a new slip-and-taunt to her hips. "Ohhh hell yeahhh.." Bobby yowls out lowly as Tynie pulls him from the ride. Slipping him onto the ground, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear and giggles out "You didn't expect THAT did ya?" Shaking his head, Bobby provides his answer. Walking into the home together, Bobby snares Tynie up closer to him, taking one arm to steal back the Jeep keys. Opening the house for his wife, Bobby slides back a bit, only to be pulled back to Tynie's hip.

Shutting and securing the house door from there, Bobby pulls one arm away from her as Tynie awaits him. "Elya acts like me.. totally taking charge on that keeping in touch bit.." Tynie relays. "Yeah.. she does." Bobby fires off, as his wife damn near lays him flat to the floor going in for some affection. Assuring in her own right Bobby'd not be hurt by that move, Tynie's had go for the back of his head in a mix of protection and tussling his curls. *She's never pulled this one on me…* Bobby thinks, totally loving the new slickness to Tynie's last actions.

Slowly steadying himself and she to standing, Bobby returns the defensive-backed move to Tynie. They wind up kissing every last step to the couch, plopping onto it at the same time.

*Damned phone!* Tynie thinks to herself, scoring Bobby's device from his pocket. "Fuckin A!" Tynie howls celebratingly as Allyn has texted saying Tatjana took herself out in prison. Seeing that over his wife's shoulder, Bobby adds "What you said." "So love, is there ANYTHING else I can do to show my gratitude for the freedom you gave earlier?" Tynie wonders. "Only this…" Bobby says, engulfing her in a tight bear hug as they are slid across the couch so both can kick their feet up on an armrest. "Ohhh hell yeahh…" Tynie purrs as one of her favorite places abounds her frame. "Do you have ANY idea what you did for me today?" Tynie wonders. "Given how you've been trying to keep me on a pedestal since, yeah. Baby, I HATE pedestals. We are equals, and you've done the same for me.." Bobby answers, catching the undertone of Tynie's behavior and calling it out. "I know babe, and I remember telling you the same thing.." Tynie answers, getting Bobby to smirk. *Busted* Bobby thought to himself, replacing the smirk with a full-on smile.

"Ohh I do have one more gift for you today.." Bobby trails off. "Really?" Tynie wonders, leaning her head so that Bobby can look directly into her eyes. "Yeah, our four wheeler and Harleys are going to meet us in New York.. that's all I'm saying." Bobby evades. Her jaw speeds down in shock, Tynie squealing out choppedly alongside that. A few minutes after that had gone on, she yelps elatedly "Bobby Goren.. I LOVE YOU!" "I love you too Tynie Goren.." He answers, setting off on a nibble kiss trek down her cheek.

Chills of love shot clean through Tynie with every small kiss, being declared in yips and a broadening smile. Tilting her head so that Bobby doesn't have to crouch his neck so much, Tynie purrs "Mmmm, yeah sexy.." Arriving at the base of her neck, Bobby leaves just enough of a love bite to mark Tynie as his romantic territory, but not huge enough to be seen across the room. Contorting her lips to his neck, Tynie slithers around so that her hickey is near the same place his was on her body, keeping the parameters equal. "Mmmm.. yeahh hottie.." Bobby howls as Tynie's mouth is tattooing a love bite on his body, hers being finished.

Lifting herself from that pose, they say together "Love you, and that was HOT!" Bobby then raises a hand from Tynie's lap to stroke her hair, asking "How the hell'd I get so lucky?" "I ask myself the same thing." Tynie answers reaching an arm up Bobby's chest and petting his curls with her hand.

"You sent chills up my spine a few minutes ago.." Tynie informs, as Bobby follows "As you did me.." Just then Bobby's phone goes off, him racing to answer it before Tynie tries to. Steve was on the other end, with a bit of news "Man, I can't get you two a private Jet home until Sunday. I got your other new rides to be delivered already. Before Tynie asks, we are ALL fine. Tynie's clients haven't called either, so apparently they're good." "It's alright man, just text me when that jet's ready." Bobby answers as they hang up. "We have until Sunday here, everyone's fine. Baby gets to relax.." Bobby declares, Tynie realizing who'd just called with that, confirming "Cool. You mean WE get to relax… I won't do that without my man.." Bobby nods as his phone is set on the coffee table, Tynie reconfiguring herself so his pecs are her pillow. Hearing his heartbeat, Tynie sighs softly as to her it pounds out the love oozing from her man.

"You look so Stunning as always.." He whispers, causing Tynie to blush. "You look beyond phenomenal yourself. As always." She whispers back as the two realize they have some alone time before clubbing.

Nothing else said for a while, Bobby watches over Tynie with a protective adoration as she mellows out in his arms. "Baby.. why are you not fully relaxing?" Tynie wonders, catching wind of Bobby's actions. "Trying to.. oh hell with it!" He answers, leaning back against the armrest under them as she's kept tightly embraced. *Sighs* "Now that's better.." Tynie chides in a giddy tone. "You're right.. it is.." Bobby sighs back, both at last totally comfortable. *He was still worried over me, after this morning..* Tynie thinks to herself. *I saved her today, but I want my woman safe! She's right, this is awesome..* Bobby thinks to himself.

"Honey, I love it when you guard me. However, that does not mean I want that ever-loving heart burdened with a constant worry over me. You've known when to step up in my defense, go with that instinct please.." Tynie begs, somehow knowing Bobby had mixed thoughts. "As you wish, just know what you asked for is reversed.." He replies happily. "I don't think we'd have it any other way!" Tynie laughs, getting Bobby to join her in the laughter.

Just then a storm barrels around the beach house, Bobby whispering "We have until Sunday lover.." "We sure do.. and something tells me we don't have to use up the VIP passes all in one trip. After All, Steve had a HUGE hand in this being put together and we BOTH know what kind of sneaky man HE is.." Tynie releases with a shit-eating grin. "True." Bobby realizes, his wife was accurate again.

*She knew… HOW?* Bobby wonders. "You forget, I am not the only one who rolls top of the line. Not only that, Steve and the others have drilled it into my head that rushing about for us in non-emergency situations is not right by them, so it was easy to catch on to.." Tynie admits. "Damn you're good!" Bobby boasts, only to be told "Yeah.. well I was taught by the Ever-gorgeous master.."

Bobby then blushing with a remote bow, Tynie gets her answer to that before going on. "Oh, and before that intimately brilliant mind you have even goes there: Don't think my knowing how to figure this out means surprising me is harder. Consider it a shot to go totally mysterious positively while showing me just what you can do with that intellect.." "You can read me like a book, very nice. Oh, and as for your wishes.. consider them granted.." Bobby replies, the blush on his cheeks remaining. Bowing remotely with her own blush, Tynie answers "Before ya say it.. I planned on seeing you reversing my wishes.."

Laughing as his wife read him further than he expected, Bobby blurts "We make the PERFECT couple." Joining him, Tynie says "Umm DUH!" No other words left either of their lips, only bursted laughter at that, each one basking in the contentment. Slipping a hand to her pocket, Tynie removes her kit and slides it next to Bobby's phone, only to put both her arms outside his after. "Pity. I'm all dressed up, sexy as my man asked, with no place to go.." Tynie jests, both ending the laughter. "That only means I am the only one to see you like this, just as I want it." Bobby replies. "Someone's being territorial.." Tynie slurs out as Bobby nods proudly. "Truth be told, I REALLY don't like it when other bitches get to see my man in all his hotness, outfitted all sexy.." Tynie admits, getting back "Someone's territorial.." Proudly nodding to that, Tynie gives Bobby his answer.

*So THAT's why he got me NYPD tops in HIS Size..* Tynie realizes as a glow hits her eyes. *THAT's why my baby wouldn't do the NYPD training without me..* Bobby becomes aware, the glow reiterated in his eyes. Snuggling up to him as tightly as she could, Tynie flails her hair over his pecs, the ends resting just under his Adam's apple. "Ti Amo my Adonis.." Tynie whispers.. "Ti Amo my Athena.." Bobby slips out in kind.

A romantically content silence then invoked between them, Tynie and Bobby spend time simply cuddling each other. All Bobby heard were the periodic elated purrs emanating from Tynie's lips as his frame abounded hers. Tynie simply got wind of the loving sighs coming out of Bobby's mouth, as they both elected not to speak while in this embrace. Looking over her with amour, Bobby sees Tynie so comfy she could sleep and smiles from ear-to ear.

Her hair then tossled to one side, he laughs out breaking the silence "It was tickling me.." "My intention exactly. You were being too serious when I first got this comfortable.. had to change that SOMEHOW." Tynie confesses, lifting her head just enough for their eyes to meet. Batting her eyes at him, Tynie tries a new way to turn on the charms. The move working like magic, Bobby lifts them off the couch leaving everything on the coffee table. "Where to my Queen?" Bobby asks as Tynie's in his arms like the house was a threshold. "Anywhere you want to go my King.. You know I will follow you wherever.." Tynie relays with a smile.

Looking directly into Tynie's eyes, Bobby diverts his nose to her cheek and gives half an eskimo kiss before wondering "What if I wanted to follow my Queen while keeping you in your favorite place?" "Ohhh Hubby, alright then.. let's be alone.. you know where.." Tynie answers, returning the half eskimo kiss. Giggling at that, Bobby says "Yes my wifey.. I do.." Taking her straight to their room Tynie giggles with him as indeed she is in one of her favorite places.

The giggles on Tynie's side ending, she admits "We haven't been totally alone in forever. I mean we've always had a phone by us wondering when or if it'd go off and end our time together. Steve has everything handled and we can't get to New York til Sunday. Besides, I just want to be romanced by my Lovie.." Hearing that stuns Bobby, who then realizes she was right. The cuteness in Tynie's voice as that admission rolled out makes Bobby smile broader as he mouths "I like that idea.."

Laying her onto the mattress gently, Bobby frees Tynie's feet of the heels saying "I know what these have done to my beauty.." Looking at him with love, Tynie wonders how he gathered that as her feet are then massaged slow and gently. "Ohhhh.." She rails out, feeling the tension from those heels being removed from her.

"You're right you know, about us and phones." Bobby tells her, keeping up the massage until Tynie starts laughing her ass off from it tickling. "I'm going to get you for that!" She jokes, arising from the bed and reaching for Bobby. Tynie's feet landing on the floor beside the bed, Bobby realizes she was serious as his body is scored up to her rather abruptly with a potent tightness. "I wasn't right. I sensed that's what you wanted.." Tynie says with a smile, kissing his neck. Clearing his throat, Bobby shakes his head at what she just let out, saying nothing at first.

"You're right.. it's what WE wanted.." Bobby whispers as they eskimo kiss. Tynie's eyes light up like Hollywood spotlights at that, as Bobby then lays her back onto the bed saying "You relax my Lovely.." He's then pulled onto the bed next to her, Tynie flowing to where her hands soon reach his feet. "I'm going to worship my King properly.." She whispers next-to-inaudibly as Bobby's shoes are chucked aside. "Expect that returned.." Bobby answers in a taunting singsong voice, his size thirteen feet liberated.

Tynie massaging them very slowly, Bobby howls out just as she gets to his left ankle, and not in contentment. "Oh my God.. when?!" Tynie worries. "Yesterday when we shopped." Crying softly as he didn't tell her about it sooner, Tynie pulls away to get ice for that injury. Wrapping a fistful of ice inside one of her shirts, Tynie knots it just enough to keep that in place as soon as the minifridge door is punched shut.

"You didn't tell me baby.. why?" Tynie asks. "I wasn't hurting and didn't want my gorgeous all concerned on our vacation." Bobby admits, and in that hurts Tynie. "Baby, that is NOT how I want to relax.. EVER. If you're hurt, whether or not it bugs you… Tell me please!" Tynie wails as both her hands wrap around the icepack she made as it's placed to Bobby's ankle. Looking away from his wife, Bobby mutters "Yes my Queen. I'm sorry." Nudging the tears away with an edge of the top that is holding Bobby's ice, Tynie nods, not speaking back.

A silence that does not speak of romance or happiness envelops them, Bobby at last crouching slightly to witness his wife's care of that hurt ankle. "Honey, please forgive me. I wanted to keep you smiling, staying happy during our vacation." Bobby pleads. "Bobby, I get that and love you for it. Thing is, you have always taken from your happiness to care for me, let me return the favor.." Tynie begs, the tears ending as her top and hands are soon caked in the remnants from the icepack. Seeing what Tynie did to make that pack, Bobby ponders "Baby, you used one of your most liked tops to do this for me?" "Yes my King.." Tynie says, dismembering the icepack and slipping that top into the duffle bag. Sitting back in a mix of shock and shame, Bobby says softly "I love you my Queen."

Hearing that, Tynie scrounges around for a bandage that will fit Bobby's ankle. Soon finding one, Tynie compacts herself at Bobby's feet as that ankle is soon half wrapped with professional precision. "Yeah, I had to do this myself one too many times.. can ya tell?" Tynie lets out. Reaching out to stop her, Bobby hesitates "Yeah, and those days are over. I am sorry for not telling you sooner.. please forgive me.." Gazing her husband dead on in the eyes, Tynie mouths "I have.."

Kissing briefly, Tynie seals those words with passion as her hands go from Bobby's ankle to his cheeks. They end that kiss with giggles as each one balances their forehead on the other's. Petting Bobby from his cheeks back to his feet, Tynie purrs out as if to say without words that "It's forgotten." Enjoying his wife's every last touch upon him, Bobby stops Tynie in that move when her hands reach his hips.

"That can wait.. I must worship my Queen appropriately." He tells her in a deep and sultry voice. Pulling her up to the bed from there, Bobby snuggles Tynie with all he has, kissing her everyplace his lips could reach. Tynie throws her head back at that, allowing her man more room to maneuver without ending the hold. "I love you." "I worship you." "I cherish you." "I don't deserve you." Bobby says between kisses, the last one stunning Tynie. "What do you mean you don't deserve me?!" She howls, batting Bobby away. "I've been hurting you a lot this vacation, and lately. I can tell by how often you keep silent, and I swore I'd never hurt you. I failed you on that. This is why I say I don't deserve you." Bobby confesses.

"Bobby, Pay attention to this. We are in love, and so damned what we aren't perfect constantly? I mean up keeping THAT would be Im-fucking-possible! Yes I have been hurt, but I bet my ass I've hurt you too. We DO deserve one another, and the fact that we are still one PROVES that.. unless…" Tynie replies, trailing off. "Tynie, listen please. There is NOBODY else with me, so don't even think like that. I admit you're right about the perfection thing. We are one still and I see now you had one hell of a point." Bobby tells her.

"Oh God, did we just.." Tynie cries, grabbing Bobby up with every ounce of power to her person. "No baby, we didn't fight.." Bobby consoles, noting the sheer strength of Tynie's crying against him. "I don't want to fight with you baby, I've been through that too much before.. please don't make me endure it again. I'll give you everything you want.. just please.. no fights.." Tynie bawls as Bobby pets her back.

*Fighting with me scares her THAT badly? Oh Lord.. my poor Angel's been through hell..* Bobby thinks to himself as his wife silently lets tears rage her face. "Angel, please know I love you. I don't want you to give me anything more than that. Just love me.." Bobby whispers as his hands snail to Tynie's face and start batting away tears. "You have that, you deserve me.. please don't ever claim different again." Tynie begs.

Shaking as the tears end, Tynie's grateful to be self-braced onto Bobby or else she'd practically convulse on the bed. "I swear it babe, please calm down.." Bobby vows gently. Feeling every tremor to his wife's body against him, Bobby races his arms around her hips. Tynie then knocks Bobby against the bed with a modified bear hug, whispering "I will.. God I love you Bobby.." "I love you too Tynie.." He trails gently. "What's wrong with me lover? I'm supposed to be having the time of my life and here I am bawling my ass off.." Tynie wonders.

"Nothing is wrong with you babe, you have had fun. I've seen it in the way your beautiful eyes have lit up. You needed to let this out. To be honest, I suspected something was wrong but didn't want to push the issue." Bobby relays. "Gorgeous, next time you have one of those hunches.. Please pull me aside and see if I need to talk. Don't think that's pushing issues until I say so. Same goes for you.. OK?" Tynie resolves, slowly calming down. "Genius." Bobby confirms as he witnesses his wife slink back to wrapping his ankle.

"Until this is healed, my King is not to try and chariot me about.. I don't want it made worse." Tynie says with a resuming giddiness. That done, Bobby sees Tynie slide onto the bed next to him, arms outstretched. "Baby was right about something else too. We've needed this time away from everything that will disturb us." Bobby admits with a smile, about to slip into her embrace when Tynie urgently changes the way they relaxed. Tynie flipped herself to where Bobby's ankle is across her frame, thusly rerouting how he laid on the bed. Gasping at that display, Bobby whispers while shaking his head "My Queen. No…" Tynie tries her hand at the lost pup look, only to have it fail miserably. Bobby reaches an arm back and pulls a couple pillows from behind them, settling those for his injury.

Insistent upon keeping him off that ankle and relaxed, Tynie lays that part of her man to the pillows. Sliding off the bed to get them something to drink, Tynie does so with minimal sightloss on the hurt ankle. "You did the same thing for me.." She admonishes with a grin, the minifridge shut with her foot as two beers are in her hands. Taking both from her, Bobby offers "Come here baby.." Slipping next to him, Tynie awaits sharing in the drinks as Bobby saw fit. Bobby then sets his beer aside, opening hers first, then does the same for himself.

"Thank you for the best in my life baby.." They toast together, smiling as the beers are sipped from there. Once those are done, Tynie grabs both bottles and chucks them into the trash without leaving Bobby's hip, impressing him greatly. Tynie discovered that much by seeing a glowing on Bobby's face.

"Honey, I love that you are so willing to make me happy. I just didn't like it when you tried to have my ankle across you like that. You are my Queen, my royalty, and not something for me to use like furniture. I know your motives were good, but please don't do it again.." Bobby admits. "Sure thing my royalty, I got ya." Tynie answers, realizing what he was trying not to say alongside what he actually declared.

Shaking her head briefly, Tynie admits back "I should have known you wouldn't like that… Jeez I can be so blonde sometimes!" Laughing after that admission ceased, Tynie tried lightening the mood. Catching her move, Bobby laughed right with Tynie before petting her hair gently. "You are MY hot as hell blonde.." He says in Tynie's ear, the deep sultry tones resuming. Turning her head so Bobby's earlobe is within nipping range Tynie poses "I've never told you what that deep voice does to me.. have I?" Shaking his head Bobby replies, keeping quiet to learn what Tynie'd say next. "It arouses and inspires me actually. You got the arousal part.. A LOT in this vacation time. As for the inspiration, kick back and allow me to show ya.." Bobby learns as Tynie goes from seated beside him to straddling his hips.

Flittering her lips over every inch of him not clothed, Tynie shows off new moves that leave Bobby breathless in seconds. *My GAWD.. this is HOT!* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie kept on going with the flittering kisses until she was nearly folded in half. Gazing up at her man, Tynie wonders silently if Bobby liked it all. Taking her up into his arms, Bobby modifies a threshold carry as he answers her unspoken question, bragging "Baby.. that was SPICY HOT!" "The best for my man.. nothing less.." Tynie replies modestly, bowing halfway, before continuing. "Ohhh, and you're not the only one with an unleashed inner beast. I mean that both intimately and romantically by the way." "I didn't think I was.." Bobby answers smiling. Lifting her head from the remotely bowed pose, Tynie lines it with the top of Bobby's shoulder before mentioning "I'm satisfied, like never before.. you know what I mean.." "Definitely, as I am.." Bobby says back, Tynie laying herself across him by slipping her legs out from his arms. "I don't want you darting about on that ankle lovie.. I swear I will be right back.." Tynie declares, her frame arising from Bobby and the bed. "Alright babe. I'll be waiting.." Bobby retorts with a smile.

Leaving the room in a bit of a rush, Tynie is soon in possession of Bobby's phone and her kit. "My baby has to wait on me hand and foot, because of an injury.. on her vacation…" Bobby pines as Tynie makes her way back to him. "Now Studly, I don't Have to.. I get to.. There's a difference." Tynie consoles as her kit and his phone are set to the end table closest to Bobby. "Get to? Huh?" Bobby wonders, tilting his head.

"Figured you'd do that, let me explain. You have been beyond hell-bent upon watching over me when my diabetes kicks the shit out of me. This is just a shot for me to return the regards." Tynie concludes as Bobby sets his head away from being tilted. "First my woman uses one of her most liked tops for my icepack, now this.." He mutters ashamedly. "Unh Unh. No shame, babe. I want to do this, please. It's another way for me to love on you. We can't have too many of those.." Tynie shoots back as Bobby realizes again she has a point and his shame slowly leaves. "I am so lucky…" Bobby purrs as Tynie snuggles up to him, her arms soon around his shoulders. "That's what I want to hear.. my man being happy.." Tynie relays as she nuzzles his cheek.

Feeling every nuzzle from Tynie, Bobby starts giggling like a schoolgirl. "What? I can't love on my man?" She queries after her ears are graced with the giggles. "I never said that. Just haven't seen you act like this before.. it's cute." Bobby answers, going in to return the nuzzles. "Now to keep you happy.." She trails off. "Don't try to plan that, just let it happen.." Bobby interjects, knowing from the look in Tynie's eyes that she was beginning to worry.

Nodding at that, Tynie changes the topic entirely. "Thank you SO much for giving me this freedom.. you know what I mean by that.." Bobby hears giggled out. "It was my honor, after all, you did the same for me.." He relays meekly as Tynie reaches over to have their dinner ordered. "Baby's taking the rest of our time together in Hawaii off from cooking. If I have anything to say about it!" She chirps as his phone is stolen off the end table. Laughing loudly, Bobby answers "Yes dear.." Soon as their meal is ordered, Tynie then slides Bobby's phone back to charging and says "I get to do something else too.." She plots. "Which is?" Bobby poses as Tynie's arms go from about his shoulders to around his hips. "This.." She answers, pulling him slowly off the bed, giving Bobby just enough time to score up his phone and the diabetic kit.

Settling herself to the edge of the bed first, Tynie picks up Bobby's injured ankle and holds it in midair by crutching it in her elbow. Bobby is then pocketing the phone and her kit as Tynie wraps the arm not holding his hurt ankle up around his shoulders. "No way baby.. that'll hurt you.." Bobby chides discovering what his wife was trying to do. Seeing he was right, Tynie then slowly lowers his injured ankle down, praying he doesn't try to walk on it.

Bobby looks Tynie dead to rights in the eyes and says "I hate being such a bother.." "You are no bother.." Tynie consoles as her frame becomes Bobby's way to keep the weight off that injury, the two slowly clearing out of their room. *I'm ruining her vacation.. she won't admit it but I am..* Bobby thinks to himself, looking away from Tynie remotely. *He's not ruining a damn thing.. how to make my man see that.. that's the question..* Tynie thinks to herself, as Bobby's directed to the couch. Setting him across it first, Tynie goes to the area of that furniture where his feet are.

The injured ankle babied onto her lap, Tynie whispers "Nothing's ruined.. we just have more reason to be alone together.." Bobby sees the pain in her eyes after that's let out and realizes his macho side genuinely stung Tynie. "Baby I'm…Sorry.." Bobby chirps out, setting his feet away from Tynie's lap. Tynie wonders why just as the door is knocked on. Darting to answer it, Bobby sees his wife open the house for Thrash. "Hey guys." Thrash says as the meal's handed over. "Thanks man.. now stay in touch dammit!" Tynie mandates, hugging Thrash when Tiny says back "Oh.. we WILL." Tiny and Thrash leave as Tynie walks the meal over to the coffee table, stopping only to get she and Bobby drinks afterwards from the minifridge. Slipping herself to the couch after punching that appliance's door shut, Tynie serves Bobby first. Then sitting as she was before Thrash got there, Tynie nudges Bobby and motions for him to eat first. "No way hottie.. we are equals.." He answers, as they finally have dinner together.

Dinner over with, Tynie pops Bobby's drink then her own, smiling. Still stung by it all, given his stubborn macho side rearing its head, Bobby trails off "Honey…" He only to get interrupted "Hey now, when my ankle was fucked up you didn't let me do next to anything.. just returning the favor." "True.." Bobby admits, returning the smile as Tynie arose to clear it all. "Does she realize that I hurt knowing that my damned ankle is causing her to leap about?" Bobby cries out softly as Tynie returns. "I do, and baby that's how I felt when I had it happen.." She answers, cuddling Bobby so his head is on her bust.

Minutes later, Bobby sighs out just as Tynie did earlier muttering "Now I'm in my paradise.." "Good, you enjoy it lover.." Tynie replies, just happy to hold him close. "I am sorry though my Queen. I forgot what it means to you to do this.." He confesses, kissing where Tynie's heart can be felt. "There's never a need for sorry on that, I take it as a shot to show you. We don't want our love only declared by sex and material gifts, so this is another way.." Tynie absolves, petting Bobby's curls as a prayer goes out silently that his ankle will heal soon. "That is true, but there's no excuse for me to have forgotten that.." Bobby shoots back, as tears hit Tynie's chest. Lifting his head to wipe those away, Tynie shakes her head. "We've had some serious shit hit us a couple times while here, it's all good. You didn't really forget, it just slipped your mind in the heat of those moments." Tynie resolves as Bobby's face resumes glowing.

"You are perfect for me, you know that right?" He wonders, as she nods with a huge smile. "As you are for me.." Bobby hears as Tynie plasters a hot kiss to his lips. The storm which raged around their beach house finally ends, as Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, the kiss taking seemingly forever to cease. Pulling away slowly as breathlessness encroached upon the two, Tynie mutters "I love you Bobby.."

Resting his forehead against hers, Bobby mouths "As I you Tynie.." "Is my Mr. Wonderful still kicking that fine ass over this ankle injury?" Tynie wonders, Bobby closing his eyes with a nod in reply. "That ends right now, please. You know that kills me inside.." Tynie begs as Bobby pets her heartbeat softly. The pounding from her chest boasts that what she uttered was an understatement, Bobby saying gently "I'm sorry my Lovely.. let me make it up to you.." "Just snuggle me close.." Tynie answers, Bobby's arms engulfing her in a tight hug immediately after.

"I am so sorry, your love is perfect. I can't say it enough, my idiocies have wrecked your vacation. I know you don't agree with that, but to me they have.." Bobby pines as Tynie pets his back. "Bobby, that hurts. It's not true.." Tynie cries, tightening the snuggle as this plea rings out "Please hush… go back to enjoying your paradise.." Nuzzling her chest, Bobby obeys at once, knowing that it's best for him to just shut up for right then.

"Babe, I love it when you are macho in my defense. God that is so fucking HOT, but the timing of your macho side in this is WAY off.." Tynie realizes aloud. "Yes my Queen.." Bobby mutters, her realization striking his heart and head at the same time. Tynie then resumes petting down Bobby's spine, trying with that to boot any tensions from him as gently as she could. "That feels so good.." Bobby moans as Tynie's hands start to work out the tensions he withheld.

"I want to do something special for my King.. thing is.. what I need is back in our room." Tynie plots, getting Bobby to arise from her. Holding a hand out for his wife, Bobby is situated so the ankle in a wrap doesn't have any weight on it, using the couch armrest to crutch himself while pocketing her kit and his phone.

Immediately wrapping herself up around him so that leg is in midair, Tynie whispers "Don't contest this time.. I felt the throbs of that ankle.. Sexy's hurting.." Nodding, Bobby admits that and accepts her wishes, only to be halfway reverse charioted to their room. Arriving there, Bobby is whisked to the bed and set on his stomach, still able to breathe.

Kneeling before him, Tynie unwraps the ankle and discovers why it was throbbing. "My poor gorgeousness.." She mutters as the ankle shows signs of returned swelling. "I'll take care of that.." She answers lightly, arising to get out of her current getup. Retrieving the same top that was used in the last icepack making, Tynie repeats that with one change: Lightly tying it around the ankle after the top is knotted.

Bobby slowly situated himself as to get disrobed, sensing that what Tynie had planned wouldn't go well if he were still clothed. The icepack was undisturbed in that, as Bobby got undressed in a flash so that Tynie wouldn't have to wait for completing her plot. Right before Tynie got back on the bed, Bobby went back to laying as she had originally settled him.

Tynie heading back to the minifridge, she pulls out a special rub and the moment that appliance is closed, goes back to use the rub on Bobby. Beginning at his feet, Tynie manages to get the rub on his ankle without disturbing the icepack's post much. "Aww baby.. ohhhh yeahhh.." Bobby howls. Tynie kept on, her hands working softly across her husband's body, only to be greeted by Bobby resuming the moans of happiness. "Anything for my baby.. and I mean ANYTHING.." Tynie purrs, as her hands are massaging all over his ass and hips. "I didn't even know we had this.." Bobby trails off. "Yeah.. Spring Breeze is a snot.. she and Treena became fast friends and BAM.." Tynie confesses. "Wait.. you're massaging me with Cherokee oils?" Bobby asks stunned.

"Like I said.. Anything for my baby.." Tynie recalls. "Awww, lovie…" Bobby slurs out as his wife takes her time finishing the massage. Allowing those oils to do their thing, Bobby says not another word, getting Tynie to blush and smile silently in tow. *Damn, this stuff feels AMAZING!* Bobby thinks to himself. *Why did my man think I wouldn't use my native people's oils in a massage for him? Oh wait.. his macho side.. DUH!* Tynie thinks to herself, as Bobby is soon comfortable enough to doze off, but he doesn't. "That's right sugar, you relax.. I got this.." Tynie says gently as the check of her levels is soon underway.

Being golden on those the kit is laid down as Tynie tries to put the new massage rub away in the minifridge, only to be stopped by Bobby. "Hey now, it's my turn.." He says with a smile so broad that Tynie melts in her spot. Bobby shows Tynie that although he's injured a bit, he will still be a gentleman, laying her across the bed as she did him. Her frame stretched out across the bed where Bobby was just relaxing, Tynie objects "Baby… you didn't have to.." "Yes, I did. My beautiful has been working hard on keeping me relaxed since discovering my ankle was hurt. This is part of my way to thank you.." Bobby replies with a smile. Tynie melts against the mattress upon hearing that, Bobby's words striking her heart with a happy hardness.

Nothing else said, Bobby does Tynie's massage almost perfectly matching how his was handled, the sole difference being she didn't have an icepack to contend with. "Aww sugar… ohhh yeahhh.." She groans as Bobby kept on going. Taking his sweet time, Bobby makes damned sure his wife has no tensions to her build. "You're perfect for me, ya know that right?" Tynie wonders as Bobby later lays beside her with his arm draped across her shoulders. "Of course I do.." He answers going in for a kiss. Again, the two do not split off until neither can breathe well, resting their heads together forehead-to-forehead.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten dammit!" Tynie yips elatedly. "I don't expect anything less. Oh, but you should pretty much see that reversed.." Bobby yelps back just as contentedly. Reaching across his wife, Bobby sets his phone to charging as Tynie eyes him over. "So fuckin sexy.." She mutters lowly as Bobby lays back next to her. "So are you.." Bobby answers, his eyes slowly scoping Tynie out. She slinks out from under his embrace, bringing the hurt ankle to her lap as the icepack and wrap are taken off after setting her kit by Bobby's phone.

"You are not about to risk sleeping in these.." Tynie announces, the wrap set by her kit and the top used in the icepack making tossed directly onto the floor at the bed's edge in a bag Tynie'd not accessed since they got to Hawaii, their catch-all carryon one. "Just like you are not about to keep using one of your favorite tops for my icepack.." Bobby relates, sliding away to toss that shirt into the duffle bag. Sliding back to his wife's hip, Bobby reveals an icepack wrap that was kept at the edge of the bed, that Tynie didn't know they had. "I swear.." She mutters. "I know, just like I didn't expect us to actually need this.." Bobby confirms, going to the minifridge to get them drinks and toss that icepack wrap inside, as well as put the new massage rub away.

The minifridge punched shut after, Bobby serves Tynie first, then himself.

The drinks opened simultaneously, the couple again says nothing as they are enjoyed. "Hmmm.. we got it good.." Tynie purrs out as her man rids of the bottles from those drinks some time later. "Exactly.." Bobby relays in kind, taking Tynie up in a very powerful embrace. "Thank you baby.. for everything.." They say together as the embrace is turned into their nightly snuggle position. Tynie relents an arm away just long enough to cover them in the sheet, returning it to Bobby's shoulders immediately after. Tynie and Bobby deeply kissing in their wait for slumber, which arrived just as they split off. The two snuggle closely, Tynie refusing to try playing footsie with Bobby given his injury. He knew why she didn't allow that, realizing it fully as Tynie pulled her pillows so they could be shared.

Although their time away got extended, AGAIN, Tynie's cross tattoo didn't flinch. The heavenly observers were happy-yet-busy in keeping everyone who mattered safe. Bobby and Allyn did give Tynie a priceless gift: her total freedom from the agonies that are her past. Allyn didn't seek out payback for that, his honor code and position with the Force refusing to allow that. As for Bobby, Tynie's love is enough, and now that he's the one with a fucked up ankle, she will treat him as Bobby did her when that was true in reverse. Keeping things equal, even in the light of Tynie's unexpected freedoms, Bobby is absolutely hell-bent upon returning every regard he gets. Today had some changes, a lot of them unpredicted, and yet still wound up great for these two.

To think, all Tynie wanted was time away from New York with Bobby. Now things she craved in secret are real…


	53. Ch 53

Title: Reconnections at the Beach

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine

Tynie awakens first on the next day, slipping a brief kiss to Bobby's lips before slinking out of the embrace to check his ankle. Seeing that although it was elevated there was swelling, Tynie slides off the bed and heads to put the new icepack wrap over the bandage. Keeping totally quiet as that happened; she went from there to check her sugars. Again golden in terms of her levels, the kit is stashed aside as Tynie at last gets dressed. Returning to his end table, she scores up Bobby's phone and pockets it before walking out of the master bedroom backwards to make him breakfast. "I hope he sleeps well, I want this to be a surprise." Tynie whispers as the beach house from the master bedroom to the kitchen is cleared.

Trying in earnest to keep the silence up, Tynie manages to fix the meal with minimal noise, only to carry it back to Bobby on a tray. He awakes just as Tynie slips back onto the bed, muttering gingerly "You didn't have to." "I wanted to…" She answers, serving her husband. Witnessing that he's about to eat without her, Bobby shakes his head and says "We share this; I refuse to eat before my Queen any other way." Giggling at that, Tynie starts in on granting his request, the meal split equally. That over with, Bobby slips the tray to their feet and goes to get them each something out of the minifridge to drink. His phone vibrates in Tynie's pocket, her darting away remotely to answer it.

"Hey Tynie, I just wanted to let you know that in terms of the private jet. It won't be Sunday. I was misinformed. It'll be more around Wednesday." Steve tells her. "It happens man; I assume that there was some kind of technical glitch with the scheduling system. Thanks for telling me. I also presume the others are fine." Tynie answers. "Yep, oh and Lysa's counseling isn't on you anymore. The doctor's wife found out he was a philandering fucktard and made it to where he pays for it, in writing and had that made legally binding. She said it was either that or a VERY public divorce. I don't mean to bug you on the vacation but since there was a change on when you two get home." Steve returns. "Dude, you went with your gut. We are all good. Later." Tynie objects, Steve concurring as they hang up.

"Dear Lord, there's a woman out there who is more vengeful than me!" Tynie shrieks as Bobby serves her drink over, his phone then pocketed. "Really?" Bobby wonders, learning. "Yeah, Lysa's counseling is on the doctor. Apparently the wife of that doc found out he's a philandering fucktard and gave him a choice: Cover Lysa's counseling IN FULL, or face a VERY public divorce. We got til Wed. here, Steve found out the private jet company's scheduling system was corrupted and that was the earliest they could after the fact. They suspect internal hackers. He just called and everyone's cool. "Wow" Bobby gasps, going in for the first real kiss of the day. *Ohhhh yeahhhh* Tynie thinks to herself. *Mmmmm yeahh* Bobby's mind replies as the kiss goes on, neither one caring to split off just yet. Eventually however, breathlessness mandates the separation from this affection, Tynie snuggling up to Bobby's pec after.

Amazingly, the drinks weren't spilled in that, Bobby having snared both and set them aside while Tynie was setting the phone down.

After that, Tynie wonders as she stretches across Bobby to retrieve the beverages "So, what does my King wish to do today?" Steadying her against his lap, Bobby answers "Whatever my Queen wishes." His drink returned, Tynie sips hers with a giggly smile. "Nicely done.." She answers. "Eh.. I did learn from the best." Bobby taunts, the drinks soon ended. They communally pitch the cans into the trash and slowly remove themselves from the bed.

Tynie was worried sick that Bobby'd try to put weight on his ankle, given how it was when she woke up, but said nothing as to watch his next move. Wrapping an arm around her, Bobby senses Tynie's concerns, deciding in that to walk together with her being his stabilizer. "I'm sorry lovie.." He says remorsefully. "Hey now, I said I'd have your back. I'd go to the ends of existence to keep you happy and taken care of, this is a shot to prove those words.. So no more sorries or shame." Tynie overrules in a playful tone, meaning every word. Chuckling at the tone she'd used, Bobby retorts "Yes dear."

Tynie then walks them back to his end table just long enough to pocket her kit. Bobby slips away from her to get dressed, trying his hand at doing so without putting weight on that ankle like he saw when Tynie's had healed. "Be careful.." Tynie worries under her breath, Bobby arising fully after beaming "I'm good babe.. My Queen is seeing to that." "It doesn't hurt to walk like that?" She wonders, getting a smiling shaken head reply from Bobby. "Alright then, but if you start aching, I get told." Tynie replies. "Sure thing.. Oh, and I believe you said something about skysurfing.." Bobby informs "No fuckin way!" Tynie squeals, shocked. "Yep, in a couple hours we will be." Bobby responds. "AHHHH!" Tynie screams, leaping up and down. Bobby saw that reaction, smiling from ear to ear until Tynie stopped jumping around. Soon as she stops, Bobby is gathered into a very tight hug with his cheeks plastered by a trouge of flittering kisses. "Someone's excited.." He giggles in reply to those, Tynie stopping so that their eyes meet before mouthing "DUH!"

They laugh loudly together at that, the travel across their beach house beginning from that point. Making it to the front doorway, Tynie scores up the Jeep keys as Bobby escorts them both outside. Securing the home behind them, Tynie then whisks her husband into the ride. Strutting over to the driver's side from there, Tynie wonders just how long it will take before they arrive. Bobby then pulls out another bottle of the sunblock from TreMarion, one that Tynie didn't know they even had, from the glove box. This one is a travel size, so once it's used, the bottle can be trashed.

They lather each other in the lotion just before Tynie drives them away, Bobby stashing the bottle away to be pitched later afterwards. "Baby, do you think your phone will be alright if I stash it in the glove box? I don't want it to get destroyed when we sky surf." Tynie worries driving them away. "I don't think that's a good Idea. Before we go to sky surf I will see about having my phone and your kit stashed on the ground securely.." Bobby settles, Tynie smilingly nodding to his terms. Later arriving at a private airport, Tynie parks the Jeep as Bobby hops out to meet her. The two leaving that ride as one, Tynie keeps eyes on Bobby's ankle as much as she can. "No worries, you'll be told if I start hurting.." Bobby whispers in her ear, stopping Tynie's moves dead in their tracks.

Entering the airport terminal, Bobby takes his wife over to the skysurfing educator area, all smiles. "Yeah, a TreMarkis paid for you two already. Said it was his gratitude gift for.. And I am quoting him everything his stubborn sister and brother have done for his kids." The instructor says, as Tynie realizes she's seen him before. "Holy hell. T?" Tynie poses, Bobby totally lost. "Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen you since High School. You look happy in life, which is what I always wanted for ya." T answers, getting an angered look from Bobby. "Honey, stand down. T and I dated in High School, and were VERY close when we broke up. He went into the Marines and we lost touch, that's all. I never thought I'd see him again, and he's harmless." Tynie whispers in Bobby's ear. "She's speaking the truth, sir." T adds, Bobby calming down while advising "It's Bobby, that sir stuff drives me NUTS." The two men shake hands, Tynie half hugging both at the same time. "Yeah, I retired from the Marines, and started this business. Been in Hawaii seven years." T tells them, the three heading for his plane. "If it won't offend my husband, I would LOVE it if someday you came to New York and hung out.." Tynie says to T, Bobby wondering "T, you were good to Tynie right?" "Yes Bobby, very much so. I did my best to keep her safe and show her respect. I regret losing contact with her though." T vows. "In that case, we will set up a time for you to hang out with us in New York. Sorry I was such an ass earlier, I'm just very protective over my wife." Bobby absolves.

"Hey man, she married a good one. I always prayed she'd find a love that would defend her." T tells him, Tynie crying softly in happiness that the two men got along so well. "You alright sweetie?" Bobby wonders, wiping away her tears upon seeing them "Yeah, just glad you two are so awesome with each other. I never mentioned T before because I swore to myself that I'd lost him as a friend forever after we couldn't connect to communicate." Tynie informs. T adds "Bobby, that part is my fault. I didn't take the shots to keep in touch when I had them, I was stupid." "T, I forgive you.." Tynie cries, hugging him shortly. Bobby attaches "It's cool man, the important thing is from here on out the past in that regard is dropped." "You got it man.." T swears, leading the couple to the safety gear inside his plane. Educating the two on how to use every item, T shows Bobby just how he treats Tynie by respecting him in every move. "I'm glad you're happy Tynie, really." T releases, as Bobby watches everything.

"I am, and can only hope that someday you'll be that way too. You're a good brother T." Tynie responds as T stands back. Bobby heard every syllable of that discussion, saying only "Man, you deserve happiness too. My wife's right." Then taken under T's wing to learn how to use the skysurfing stuff, Bobby soaks up every bit of detail in the proper utilization of what T had for them in that. *My God, T still loves me..* Tynie realizes, halfway hanging her head. *T's a good guy..* Bobby thinks to himself, and soon as his wife's hanging head is seen, whisks her into a tight hug. "You two will have fun.. Just need to know.. Do either of you have diabetic kits or cellphones on ya?" T poses, getting Tynie to unload her pockets. "I'll keep these safe. Got a lockbox on here for stuff like this, you'll get it back after we're done." T informs, stashing everything away. Bobby nods, saying "Thanks brother. You're a good guy, she's right." "Thanks brother, have fun." T retorts, setting to fly the two up for the skysurfing.

Nuzzling her man's chest, Tynie whispers "Baby.. I think T still has feelings for me.. What do I do?" "You stay in touch. When we can, we'll help him find someone.." Bobby answers, holding her tightly. "Congrats you two.. May your life together be filled with love and awesomeness." T mentions proudly, those words showing Bobby that T was indeed a terrific brother. "Thanks." Bobby and Tynie say together, T having the plane they're in almost to the right altitude moments later.

"You two ready?" T asks, the plane hovering at the right altitude for their skysurfing. "As ready as we'll ever be.." Tynie and Bobby say as one, smiling. "Go for it when you want.." T tells them, Tynie and Bobby then leaping out of the plan backwards in succession. Electing not to hold hands until hitting the ground, the two actually show off while surfing the skies. T silently prayed for his old friend, and his new one, that both will land safely. The plane then taken to just outside the couple's landing range, T waits for Tynie and Bobby, holding his end of a portable radio in case the shit hits the fan.

By the graces of God and the couple's heavenly observers, nothing went wrong, as Tynie and Bobby flawlessly land after pulling their parachutes. Tynie is soaring on adrenaline, as is Bobby, for two reasons: One being what they just did together, and the other being the new link they share. Tynie landed as to be ready to brace Bobby's ankle so it wouldn't be jarred, only to have Bobby land without using that leg for weight distribution. The couple then sits down to remove the boards used for the skysurfing, slipping each under one arm before holding hands.

T approaches the two, the plane shut off, smiling as the couple shriek "That was AWESOME!" The moment T escorts them inside the plane, their once-stashed items are returned to Bobby. Tynie is first to remove all the items T provided, smiling broadly. Tailing her in that, Bobby makes sure T's property is safely stashed in the plane as T gets them back to the airport. "Dude, we SERIOUSLY gotta catch up.. when you're not working. I'll see if.." Tynie trails off, Bobby interrupting "You'll get my number man, use it please to stay in touch with Tynie.." "Sure thing man, thanks." T promises, the plane returning to where they left.

Landing at the private airport, Bobby and Tynie exit the plane together as T is pulled over. Bobby's number given him, T vows "I will keep in touch, but like Tynie said, my work schedule's kinda nuts." "Understandable. Have a good one." Tynie says for the two, then walking her man back to the Jeep. "I had a blast, and so help me God didn't expect to see T again.." Tynie announces as Bobby sits inside the vehicle.

"I know baby, I just feel like such an ass for how I greeted him.." Bobby admits before Tynie makes it to the drivers' seat. "You didn't know he was a good guy. It was instinctual, and T totally understood that. I am grateful you were so willing to defend me, seriously." Tynie consoles, hopping in prior to driving them off. Bobby nods at Tynie's last words, realizing she was right. Blushing as one, Tynie and Bobby take their travels back to the beach house in silence from there. Soon as she parks the Jeep, Bobby hops out and rids of the travel sized bottle of sunblock, as Tynie has already pocketed his phone and her kit.

"Honey, I seriously gotta thank you though. You were so cool with T, even though he and I have a romantic past, albeit a rather short one." Tynie confesses meeting up with Bobby outside the Jeep. "I saw how he regarded you, figured that he deserved respect." Bobby replies honestly. Her head hangs at that remark, Tynie ashamed of hiding T and her past from Bobby, as he whisks her closely to him. "Hey now, you told me why I didn't know of him before. How were you to know life would allow you two to meet up again?" Bobby soothes, his hand going in under Tynie's chin to raise her head. "So help me God I didn't.." Tynie mumbles, still internally covered in shame. Bobby catches the tone in his wife's voice responding gently "There's no reason for the implied sorries. You didn't expect it, and I am happy to have met someone who was good to you." Crying, Tynie whimpers "Baby, I'm sorry.. I shoulda told you about that whole thing.." Holding her closely, Bobby pets Tynie's back softly as the tears hit his shoulder. "It's all right.. shhh.. shh.. shh.." Bobby mutters, his hand causing chills to penetrate Tynie's being. "You serious?" Tynie poses, the tears replaced with a total shock that Bobby wasn't jealous of the past between she and T.

"Absolutely.. I know why you're so upset too. Baby thinks I'm jealous of you guys's history, and I'm NOT." Bobby vows, further stunning his wife. "I don't get it baby.." Tynie trails off. "Allow me to explain then.. You thought I'd be jealous upon meeting a guy from your past who wasn't abusive. I'm not because of the fact you didn't see it coming for one. For two, I witnessed how much honor he has for you, and was respected myself by it. Also, we have it rigged to help him find someone to love when the time's right." Bobby divulges while trying to escort Tynie inside. "Wow, Bobby.. just.. wow.." Tynie replies, fully engulfed in awe at her man's elaboration. "I mean every last word." Bobby emphasizes, Tynie being led to the front door of their beach house.

Opening that door for them, as Tynie's Jeep keys were picked from her pocket, Bobby tries to use actions to tell her that everything is fine. Walking inside before him, Tynie cannot get over what her man said outside, the sheer magnitude of his remarks pinging through her like lightning bolts. Securing the home and meeting up with Tynie, Bobby wraps his arms around her tightly saying in gentle-yet-deep tones "Trust me babe, there's no reason for sorries or shock. I love you like THAT."

"Oh my Lord.. Bobby.." Tynie gasps as the two go for the couch. All Tynie could do from that point on was stammer out flabbergasted brief grunts and cry, nothing else sufficed to her in the name of replying. "Baby…" Bobby worries, holding Tynie closely as they land on the couch. "I was a dumbfuck.. You had every right to know about T. I never thought I'd hear from him again, and I still held back on informing you.. That's not an equality move, nor is it one fit for a Queen.." Tynie blurts, kicking her own ass. Bawling silently from that point on, Tynie shows Bobby that her remarks are meant to the extremes. "You are my Queen, and we already discussed that perfection isn't going to be a constant. I know you didn't think T'd re-enter your life, and it's all good. He's a friend and I respect that, besides I take it as you having one more guy who'll keep your honor intact by any means possible. That's actually an honor, because there aren't a lot of people who'd do that these days.." Bobby tells her, confessing another reason to his acceptance of T in his wife's life.

"Bobby, oh my GAWD.." Tynie wails, her man's words striking their mark in her heart with point-blank precision. "I GOTTA make this up to you.. we aren't supposed to have secrets.. baby please let me.." She mutters, the crying sessions ended, although her head was resting on Bobby's pec so that her eyes were hidden from him. "It's not a secret when you don't know if someone good will return to your life. Making it up to me as you say is not needed." Bobby corrects with a smile. Looking up so their eyes met, Tynie sees that expression across her man's face and her jaw drops.. HARD. His left hand taken under her chin, Bobby re-sets Tynie's jaw to a less potentially pain-filled pose, going in for another kiss.*Hopefully THIS will get my beauty to stop beating herself up..* Bobby poses to himself, extending the kiss's intensity on his side.*I gotta… Ohhhh FUCK YEAH..* Tynie mentalizes silently, the kiss's depth and breadth returned to her man. Pulling away after a while, Tynie starts smiling when Bobby nibbles her bottom lip. Doing that right back to him, Tynie uses a love display to show that she took his words straight to heart.

What the two didn't know is that T felt like shit for how he met Bobby, and was secretly planning something to make it up to Tynie's man. Bobby's phone goes off just after the lip-nips shared end, Tynie answering it in awe. "Dear Lord.. Bobby look at this.." She says, handing Bobby his phone. T had asked if they were home saying he has a gift for them. "I want to make up for how I met you Bobby, given that I bailed on your wife all those years ago stupidly. Please let me man.." The text read.

Bobby answers that the two are home, telling T that Tynie is to relax when the gift arrives. Thanking T for being such a consummate gentleman to Tynie, Bobby gets the same returned before his phone is set down. "Babe, everything's alright.. T's a really good brother.." Bobby educates Tynie, who has ended any sort of gap between them by half cradling herself to him. A while after Tynie hears that, the doorbell rings, Bobby going to answer it. "Stay here and relax my Queen.." Tynie's told, obeying immediately as Bobby leaves the couch. A delivery of his and hers items signed for, the front door is closed and secured by Bobby prior to returning to the couch. Tynie's gift given first, she opens it to uncover a framed top with the words "Be happy always.. T" airbrushed on it. "Oh my Gawd.." Tynie bawls happily as Bobby opens his gift, only to receive the same thing.

Petting her hair, Bobby tells Tynie in behaviors that all is good. "Ya know what I think would be an honor for T?" Tynie wonders. "Tell me baby.." Bobby implores. "If we hang these here, in our beach house, given that here is where he and I reconnected. I mean if that's no dishonor to you.." Tynie frets. "No dishonor at all, hell I think that's an excellent idea!" Bobby answers, setting those items aside and taking Tynie off the couch in a threshold carry. "Oohh. I LOVE it when you do that!" Tynie says, perking right up as Bobby carries her to the Jacuzzi tub. *God, don't let this hurt him..* Tynie worries remotely before Bobby says "You enjoy this.. no fretting now.."

Giggling at that, Tynie nods happily as her frame is soon settled to the Jacuzzi tub room floor. "I know you love cuddling me while enjoying the jets, but I have to take care of some things for my Queen. I'll be careful." Bobby whispers to Tynie, who is then disrobing. "Yes dear.." She promises, Bobby having found a wall-mounted starter for the Jacuzzi tub and hitting the activator button. Turning to him for a kiss, Tynie shows love and honor for how Bobby's handled the day's events so far. That one being romantic-yet-brief, the two split off, Tynie strutting away from Bobby en route to the Jacuzzi tub.

Settling in, Tynie smiles broadly before Bobby leaves that room, showing that her heart was soaring once more. He walks out of that room backwards, turning around only after hitting the exit area of their room. The couch returned to, their new gift within his reach, Bobby hangs Tynie's before his own. Something on the back of his catches Bobby's eye, not being noticed prior. It was an envelope with his name on it, inside having a letter. "Bobby, thank you for being so awesome about meeting me today. I will NOT set up a time for me and Tynie to "Catch up" without you present. I cannot do that, because to my heart and ethics code it's a total dishonor to your marriage to do otherwise. You are married to a hell of a person, and I pray that you two are happy and blessed for all time. T" Written in the letter, Bobby is stunned.

That letter is then stashed inside the frame by his T-shirt, so Tynie can see it when both are hung up. The framed tops hanging behind the couch, Bobby mutters "You're a rare breed T. Thank you for the honors.." Tynie had washed down and begun kicking back in the jet-filled water as that happened, Bobby then going back to her. Tynie soon sees him in the room, arising to meet Bobby with a tense smile on her lips. Walking over to get a towel and dry her off, Bobby shows his brightest smile, one so lit up his eyes glow like the sun.

Standing just outside the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie witnesses that, returning such in kind as her man dries her off. The towel wrapped to her frame, Bobby escorts Tynie back to their room to get dressed. "I'll be right out.. I promise.." He mutters in her ear, kissing Tynie's cheek before heading in to get cleaned up. *She has NO IDEA what T wrote up..* Bobby thinks to himself, giggling. Returning those giggles, Tynie shows her contentment not only returned, but made more real.

Dressed again, Tynie walks in to the Jacuzzi tub room to greet her man just as Bobby did her moments ago. Everything from there reversed how Tynie was treated, Bobby being taken up close to her as they exit that room again. Tynie hits the wall-mounted de-activator switch to the Jacuzzi tub with her elbow, not wanting to let go of Bobby. Kissing him on the cheek, Tynie says "Something comfy.." "Planned on that… await me my Angel." Bobby replies, heading off to get dressed as Tynie packed up all the prior-worn clothes into the duffle bag.

Standing in wait of her husband, Tynie goes to pull her hair back after retrieving the hairtie from a couple days ago. That done, Bobby walks up on his wife and releases "The ankle's fine.. don't you worry.. now come here.." Tynie then wraps her arms obscenely close around Bobby's shoulders, his arms going straight for her hips in a matching tightness. The two then leave their room by modifying a slow dance as to keep Tynie's eyes locked on Bobby's while he leads her to the couch. Settling down on that furniture as one, Bobby starts kissing Tynie to further distract her as they share in some affections.

Enjoying that to the ultimate, Tynie returns the favor until neither one can breathe. Looking onto the coffee table, she only sees her kit and Bobby's phone, causing her to gasp. "You aren't looking in the right direction lovie.." Bobby teases pointing above his head. Her head rerouted to gaze where he pointed, Tynie sees their framed shirts hung up with something in Bobby's framed one she didn't know existed.

Standing up to read it, Tynie sees the inscription that stunned Bobby moments ago. "He had a Marine ethics code even before becoming one.." Tynie mumbles honoredly at what T wrote. "I kinda figured as much." Bobby guesses, gathering Tynie into his arms. "Baby, you are SO going to think I done lost my damn mind.. but I think it would be proper if we celebrated everything today. I mean I got to re-link with someone I thought was long lost, and you got to see that my entire past wasn't evil." Tynie blurts. "First off, I was going to ask if you wanted to do that. Secondly, I will NEVER think you lost your damn mind on sweet stuff like this, as you say." Bobby confesses.

"Holy hell.. I got it AMAZING!" Tynie celebrates, accepting the confession just given. Bobby amends "You mean WE got it AMAZING.." "Sure do lovie.." Tynie giggles as her man goes to get them something to drink. Figuring that the celebration deserved the best in libations, Bobby gets out the highest end liquor they have, which came in two small bottles.

Tynie's handed her after being opened by him, Bobby does the same for himself before she toasts "To our love, undying devotion, and the unexpected return of someone who will grace us both from here on out.." "Salud.. to us and T." Bobby toasts back as they sip the liquor quietly afterwards.*My man is PHENOMENAL.. I mean any other guy'd be trippin like mad after meeting someone from my romantic past.. holy fuck!* Tynie thinks to herself, stunnedly giggling between sips. *T's a great dude, Tynie's lucky to have him as a friend.. I mean we both are..* Bobby thinks to himself, the stunned giggles returned in kind.

The liquor finished, Tynie and Bobby chuck the bottles into the trash with huge smiles. "What does my Lovie wish to do now?" Tynie wonders. "Only what my Angel wishes.." Bobby relates. Tynie blushes at that, getting a smile backed by such in reply from Bobby. "Come with me lover.." Tynie teases, arising from Bobby's lap. Following her immediately, Bobby is lost for what Tynie has up her sleeves. The instant they get to the kitchen, Bobby settles up to the bar as Tynie whips up something for them to feast on.

Feeling as if an undue worry was lifted from her existence, Tynie's feet are on air although gravitationally tethered to the floor. "Thank you my King, for it all." She elates, their meal soon to be served Bobby. "Thank you my Queen, for it all too." Bobby answers in an ecstatic tone.

A few minutes later, Bobby is again served first, Tynie rushing to his hip before anything is said. "Babe, this looks amazing.." Bobby commends as the two share in it side-by-side. *DAMN!* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie and he moan out basking in the meal together. The moment that is over with, Bobby gets up to clear from the lunch, basically insisting without words that Tynie relaxes. She does, and with that starts giggling like crazy, her face aglow in the contentment Bobby gives. Hearing those giggles, Bobby chains them with his own, having everything handled. Tynie arises to meet him, Bobby taken up into her arms rather tightly as they trek to the couch again only to get his phone and her kit.

Right as Tynie goes to pocket them, Bobby pulls her kit back and uses it to check her levels. Being golden ranged again, Tynie smiles as Bobby reloads and pockets her kit. "You didn't have to.." She trails off. "I wanted to.." Bobby replies, kissing her while they go to their room, neither one missing a second of the heated romance or stepping on one another's feet. The two only split off after reaching their room, being able to breathe in the whole transpiring of that affection display. "That was…" Tynie trails off. "Ferociously HOT!" Bobby finishes for her, and in doing so sets his forehead to hers. Their eyes meet and the next thing to go down is declared without another peep.

Slipping back to shut the bedroom door, Bobby does so as Tynie stands awaiting him. Leaning down to her ear, Bobby whispers "This time, you have total control. I buck, you stop me.." "With pleasure.." Tynie relays softly, escorting Bobby to the bed prior to stepping away to strip before him. "Ohhh sexy.. take it off.." Bobby howls, staring at the display before him. Soon in the nude, Tynie lustfully demand "Get naked…" "With pleasure.." Bobby replies with a smile, making good on that in seconds. Tynie then walks right up on Bobby and before she can push him onto the bed, he slinks onto the mattress similarly to how she backwards crawls. His hands go behind his head, fingers interlaced, as a sign that she has total reigns on this session of making love. Both are obscenely horny, Tynie showing it by not giving Bobby any foreplay. Leaping from the edge of the bed to landing on his erection, Tynie rocks Bobby's world so hardcore in the first moments that he doesn't even have time to holler before she's well underway on taking control. "Baby like this?" Tynie growls. "Yeahhh.." Bobby moans. Continuing for some time, Tynie has everything in terms of getting them off being done on her terms. Her hands go straight for his pecs, pawing at Bobby without clawing his front, the jumps on his manhood not stopping. Bobby tries one time to hump in time with her, only to get Tynie to grab his hips with both hands and cease that. She then stares Bobby dead in the eyes and says "Switch us up.. your pick."

Flopping his wife onto her back, Bobby makes good on that wish, whispering "My turn?" "Yeahhh.." Tynie replies as Bobby gives as good as he got in this expression of shared lust release. Tynie latches onto her hubby by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her knees around his hips, causing Bobby to go positively buck wild with his thrusts. Neither has gotten near climax til this point, Tynie soon arriving first. "Ohhh Bobby!" She yells, her core violently convulsing around him. "Ohhh Tynie!" Bobby hollers, erupting inside his wife rather harshly. Tynie releases her legs from around Bobby, opening her arms for his collapse onto her. Bobby takes that invitation seconds later, the two riding out hellacious orgasms together. "That was… ohh Lord!" Tynie gasps between gasping breaths. "You took the words right out of my mouth.." Bobby applauds, his breath just as jagged as hers. Snuggling up as they reclaimed oxygen to their lungs, Tynie and Bobby do so while kissing deeply. Never before being able to do that, the two are stunned yet still loving every moment.

Bobby slides off his wife's frame after a bit, leaving the hold while kissing everywhere his lips could reach. "I love my beauty.." He mutters romantically. "I love my Sexy.." Tynie vows, just as amorously toned. They get up together from there, splitting off to get dressed again, Bobby this time clearing everything from the floor. "What shall we do now?" Tynie wonders. "I have no idea.." Bobby admits. "Hell, I say we go snuggle and let ideas just hit us if they will." Tynie realizes, getting her man to answer "Perfect.." The fact remaining that their VIP passes were good for life, neither really wanted to go out again because both had grown tired of risking asshole interactions.

Leading her husband back to the couch, Tynie gets diverted by Bobby who elects to cuddle her in a recliner near that furniture. Sliding into it first, Bobby brings her closely to him as they get comfortable. "I really didn't expect today to roll out as it has.." Tynie admits. "Are ya knocking it?" Bobby wonders. "No way!" Tynie giggles, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Good, because you deserve days like this.." Bobby tells her. "You mean we do.." Tynie corrects. "That I do.." Bobby finalizes as the two get to cuddling in a romantic silence.

The couple are like this for a good while, not being disturbed in the slightest, as their hearts beat out a tone of love in perfect time with one another. Arising from her husband some time later, Tynie goes to make them something to eat, only to get stopped in her tracks by Bobby. "I got this.." He evades, escorting her back to the recliner. "Ohh, those muscles.." Tynie purrs as her husband lays her into that chair, having managed to get out of it without slamming the footrest down. Stretching out from there, Tynie is all giggles until Bobby gives her a look that says "Watch this." A brooding strut with a different sway to his hips bestowed her, Tynie goes from giggling to howling like a female wolf.

Bobby stops dead in his tracks to turn and bow to her, getting told "Loved that.. now don't stop on account of me.." Giggling as he nodded, Bobby then basically disappears into the kitchen. Tynie saw him dart off worrying "Baby, no rushing like that when it's not urgent.. please." "Yes baby.. sorry about that.." Bobby consoles as he is starting to make their meal. Twenty minutes later, Bobby returns with the food on display before Tynie, motioning for her to eat first with a huge ass smile. "Unh Unh.. I don't eat without my King enjoying it too.." Tynie protests, getting Bobby to set the tray onto the coffee table and whisk her onto the couch in moments. "Ohh Bobby, you KNOW I LOVE it when you show off all that power.." Tynie elates as her frame was settled onto the couch first. "I love making you happy.. and to be honest when you show off your powers it is very alluring.." Bobby replies, sitting next to her as they began to eat. "Ohh DAYUM.. this is…" Tynie gloats between bites. "Only the ultimate for you baby.." Bobby attests, having taken a few minutes away from eating.

"Aww lovie bear.." Tynie sigh, totally elated as the two resume eating. Soon finished, Tynie reaches away from Bobby just long enough to get them more to drink, saying after "Unh Unh.. you relax my sexy.. I got this.." Setting the drinks down, she grabs up the tray and walks off in her own style of a modified strut. Bobby's eyes were glued to what Tynie did with the different sashay to her hips, wolf-like howls leaving his lips. "Unh Unh.. don't stop on account of me baby.." He chides with a smile just as Tynie halted. Aware Bobby HATES it when she darts off, Tynie kept that walk up clean through clearing from dinner. "Ohh DAYUM!" Bobby hoots as his wife returns to his side. "Thanks.." Tynie mutters, Bobby having opened their drinks.

Sitting down beside him, Bobby raises his drink to toast "In the name of our love I vow to be yours for all time. All that I am and have is yours. I love you Tynie Goren." Giddily sighing, Tynie returns "In the name of our love, I vow to be yours for all time as well. Everything I have and am is yours.. I love you Bobby Goren."

They clink bottles and sip the drinks together in total happiness. Tynie realizes she's sipping on sake, and elects to not bother with checking her levels afterwards. The decision for that being made in the knowledge that Bobby fears her doing that while under the influence of powerful alcohol, and out of honor for his protectiveness, Tynie chose to ignore her kit until sober. The sakes later concluded, Bobby takes the bottles and tosses them both into the trash, giving Tynie enough time to cuddle up against him with a quiet smile. The next thing she feels is Bobby wrapping his arms around her, returning the cuddle while enhancing its strength. "Oooh.." Tynie purrs as Bobby lays his head on her shoulder, whispering "You know now what goes through my head whenever I'm around you.." Giggling with a blush gracing her cheeks, Tynie stammers out "Same here.." The sake's effects waited out in another patch of quiet for some more time, Tynie and Bobby are engulfed in each other's arms and their love as declared and beyond.

"We should thank T for the gifts, really." Tynie announces. "Already on it baby." Bobby relays, going for his phone. Texting T, Bobby handles Tynie's announcement, getting told that T wishes them love as a friend and happiness as well. T learning that Tynie and Bobby just considered him family, a grateful reply obtained, Bobby's phone is laid down. "So.. what did I miss?" Tynie asks, not having seen the discussion. Bobby shows it to her by retrieving his phone and pulling up the conversation with a huge ass smile. "YAY!" Tynie giggles after as she overtakes Bobby's phone and pockets it, going to do the same with her kit. That over with, she wraps her arms around Bobby's and starts nuzzling him on the cheek. "This vacation is JUST what we needed. Thank you baby.." She proclaims. "I am with you on that one, no problem baby.." Bobby assures, using the tone that he knows will melt his wife. Sighing as her frame is weakened in contentment to how her man spoke, Tynie is then basically melded onto Bobby, who loves the closeness.

T blessed these two more than he knows, just yet. Someday when he comes to New York to visit, he will find out in his own way. Of course that will have to wait until his schedule and this couple's meshes better, given that Tynie is soon to be very busy with her legal practice and the Academy consulting work. Bobby too, on that latter one actually, as he insisted upon doing it with his wife in the awareness she would have refused the gig otherwise. That notion of extending a blessing and getting one back serves to send a new kind of peace to gel around Tynie and Bobby. They both feel it, and for once in this vacation, Tynie's cross tattoo flinches a few times.

Those twitches taken as their heavenly observers celebrating, Tynie and Bobby giggle out from them tickling both before they stop. Stopping the nuzzles to Bobby's cheek, Tynie kisses it a few times before settling her chin to his shoulders and starting to doze off. "I know what my baby needs.." Bobby mutters deeply toned but softly, carrying Tynie to the bed. "You're the BEST!" Tynie blurts, only to hear "As are you for me.."

Arriving in their room, Tynie is laid upon the bed and her pockets emptied by Bobby. The kit and his phone set to his end table, the phone started off on charging, he sits down and tries to get out of the wraps. Tynie objects "No way lover.. you've done PLENTY today.. give me that ankle." Giggling, Bobby obeys, only to have both wraps taken off and the icepack one chucked into the mini-fridge after Tynie opens it. The other wrap is then chucked into the duffle bag from the edge of their bed with one of Tynie's hands, the opposite one used to punch the mini-fridge shut. "Nice.." Bobby applauds, wrapping his arms around her to settle Tynie back to laying down. Giggling back, Tynie enjoys the new display of Bobby's love and powers intermixed as he takes an arm away to cover them both up with the sheet. Soon as that leaves a remote breeze upon the two, Bobby gathers his wife up rather tightly into a snuggle, kissing Tynie with all he has.

Wanting to keep the kiss equal, Tynie matches the potency as best she can, neither one wishing to split it off anytime soon. Again able to stave off breathlessness while deepening the affections, these two learn that today's events alongside all the happiness thus far in their time away from New York has truly recharged their love's batteries. Later separating from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby nip each other's lower lips and smile as slumber is awaited. Their sleep is a totally in love one, as the couple keeps their snuggle close, smiles abounding.

Only their heavenly observers knew that Bobby surprising Tynie with some skysurfing would lead to their cherished ones list getting extended again.

Tynie was clueless that she'd ever see T again, only to be soaring in elation after how T and Bobby got along. Life's peace in many ways shall only go on, allowing the love they have to find new ways of showing itself.

To think, all Tynie originally wanted was time with her man on a vacation away from their New York home….


	54. Ch 54

Title: Some Like It Hot

Rating: M (Situations and Language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters... the others are mine.

The next morning, Bobby awoke feeling rather amorous. Tynie is lying with her arms around him, as Bobby contorts his neck to begin leaving kissy trails from her cheek to her shoulders. "Bobby… Ohhh." Tynie moans. Taking that as applause, Bobby kept on until reaching a point just above her collarbone.

Pulling away briefly, Bobby says in a deep-yet-lusty voice "Marking who's mine." Tynie's head flails back at those words, telling him in that action to keep going, and Bobby happily obliges. Moments later, a quarter sized hickey is where Bobby's lips last were, as he says keeping the same tone "I'll replace this all later."

Tynie moans without speaking, again letting out her wishes for more. Her clothes then torn off by Bobby whose hands went from her shoulders to splitting in order to manage that, Tynie lays back in wait of her husband's next move. "Someone's horny." She teases at Bobby, her voice radiating in want. "So are you." Bobby returns, as his hands begin roaming her frame. *He's NEVER woke up like THIS..* Tynie thinks to herself, only showing a huge smile. Catching her eyes, Bobby raises himself from beside her to balanced over Tynie before she makes good on returning what he uttered about replacing items.

"Go baby.. Get yours!" She craves, her body in sheer aching for his sex. "Ohh I will.." Bobby sneers arousedly, his hands toying with her relentlessly for a few minutes. Seeing the perfect spot to return her hickey, Tynie slowly reaches her lips for it, saying lowly "Marking who's mine.." Bobby gasped as the power of his hickey was precisely shot back with Tynie's, until his body had one sized as if the hickeys were his-and-hers. Pulling back her lips with elation at her work, Tynie taunts in a sultry voice as Bobby's arousal is evidenced before her "Someone's in need.." "Dire…" Bobby howls, getting Tynie ready for a wild romp.

Her legs separated in seconds by his knee, Bobby keeps his eyes locked on Tynie's as to send her a message without further speaking. Wantonly batting her eyes at him, Tynie lets her husband know the reply. Slamming himself all the way into her, Bobby sets off to rocking Tynie's world with everything he has. *DAMN! He is HUGE!* She thinks quietly as Bobby grunts "Baby's so tight.. Damn it feels good!" "My King is so well hung.. Damn it feels good!" Tynie whispers in his ear after tightening how she usually latches onto Bobby, her frame then drilled into the mattress by him. "Hell yeah baby! Unh!" Tynie groans, applauding her man's prowess and power. They go on like this for some time, Bobby being in total charge of this sex, Tynie loving every split second of it. His back is clawed without abandon by Tynie, who secretly prays she doesn't actually make him bleed. Bobby cares less about that, his mission being only to get them both totally sated. Later pulling Tynie up to him, Bobby rolls onto his back and says through his teeth in yearning "Take me baby.." The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie's doing all she can to mirror his prowess and power simultaneously. His hands go right for her back, and the clawing is returned, alongside the not-disclosed worry. Tynie's turn to not give a damn about that hits, and with it comes the wildest and most intense lovemaking Bobby's ever gotten. "Damn baby! Unh!" Bobby moans, enjoying every second.

Tynie's hands go straight for Bobby's pecs trailing down to his hips as she kept going. Their eyes lock again, and in that they mutually declare impending orgasm. Tynie arrives at climax first, Bobby's name yelled at the top of her lungs, chasing that with moans of ecstasy. Feeling every split second of that arrival over the erotic barrier around him, Bobby erupts tailing that with bellowing her name equally loud. Plopping onto his chest as she rode hers out, Tynie elatedly stammers out "Sexy gave me heaven.. Again.." Bobby wraps his arms around her, whispering back "We gave one another heaven.. Again.."

Leaning up slightly, Tynie plants a hellaciously hot kiss to Bobby's lips, agreeing with him that way. Giving as good as he got, Bobby assured her affections' power was returned literally step-for-step. Managing to keep that up until both were over their climaxes, the two arise from bed together, winding up at on the floor beside it without breaking off the kiss.

"Ooohh. I loved that!" They say together, as the trip to getting dressed causes their hold to be broken off. Bobby scores her kit and his phone, pocketing both before rejoining his wife. Tynie was clearing off what the two destroyed from one another's frames, tossing it away in the trash after checking to assure that the items weren't bearing the couple's interlinked hearts emblem.

Bobby leans in as his wife dresses, turning Tynie around to check her back for blood streaks. "I got my first territory marks as you call them." Tynie mentions.

"Yes, and they aren't as deep as I thought." Bobby answers as she is slowly putting on her outfit. Tynie then spins her man around to perform the same check, learning that she didn't claw him deep enough to bleed. "Thank you babe.. For everything." They say together, as Bobby dresses and they set to walk out of their room hip-to-hip, all smiles. "Baby's never woken up like that before.." Tynie boasts. "Well, I remember when my baby woke up like that.. Figured I'd give it a try.." Bobby replies modestly.

Giggling at those words, Tynie realizes that he was right once more as they make it from their room to the kitchen. Bobby sweeps Tynie off her feet with one arm, pulling her chair out with the other, using a brief yet heated kiss to distract her from seeing that moments into their arrival in that part of the beach house. *WHOA!* Tynie thinks to herself, bathing in the power and passion displayed, until her frame is settled into the seat.

"Got to keep my baby happy.." He whispers in Tynie's ear, seeing the boasting glow on her face serve as the answer to those moves. "Oh gorgeous, you always do that.. No fretting over it now.." She relays with an elatedly hyper tone.

Smiling from ear to ear as he heard this, Bobby realizes that again she was right. "Wait here my Queen.." He requests, getting a giggly nod and huge smile as the answer from Tynie, before ducking away to make them something to eat. "You know I will wait for you anywhere. Follow you forever.." Tynie mutters, curious as to why Bobby's so worried about that. "I do, and the same for you. I'm not worried about that lovie.. Was just being a gentleman.." Bobby answers, his eyes saying something totally different.

"Hold it right there. In fact come here.." Tynie advises, getting Bobby's obedience immediately. "Seriously lover, what brought on all these frets about my happiness and willingness to await and follow you?" She poses. "I don't know, honestly. I meant not to hurt you with them, honest to God. Now I got to make it all up…" Bobby answers, his right hand thrown up to show he was vowing it like being sworn into open court. Taking that hand from midair, Tynie shakes her head and begins kissing the back. "No more worries or frets over us.. Please.. I won't either.." Tynie begs between kisses, only to have Bobby take his left hand and tuck her hair behind one ear. "You got it.. My hot mama.." Bobby promises, pecking her cheek with a kiss. "Good, now let's go out to eat instead of mussing up the house. I'm in the mood to show off my hottie to the world.." Tynie attributes, causing Bobby to nod and go for the sunblock after delicately removing his hands from her reach. Watching him walk away as if Bobby's feet were on air, Tynie beams "Some like it hot.. And I got me a hot one.." Stopping cold as those words hit his ears, Bobby blushes while turning so their eyes meet.

"What? It's true!" Tynie squeals, waving a hand to tell him not to stop on account of her. "Thanks babe.." Bobby replies. *I'm hot to her even after I fuck up? How'd I get so lucky?* He thinks to himself, the sunblock retrieved and a return trip to Tynie made. She arises to meet him halfway, saying gently "Perfection as a constant is bullshit to attempt, we know this. I am actually happier with the occasional fuckup. I say that because periodic imperfection makes us stronger together. Yeah it may hurt one of us, but that gives the other time to show devotion and have the hurt one's back. Now enough dwelling on that shit or I start tickling you!" Laughing as Tynie finishes, Bobby relays "Wow, never thought of that. Oh and as for the tickle threat, I believe it!" They go from that short conversation to lathering one another in the sunblock, only to have Tynie put it away and their outer-clothes put back on after.

Seeing her return the feet-on-air strut, Bobby says in soft tones "Some like it hot… got me one hot mama.." Blushing as she punches the fridge shut, Tynie rejoins her man all smiles, knowing he'd be unhappy for a moment if she stopped. What Bobby didn't know is Tynie had something behind her back. Slipping herself behind him, Tynie distracts Bobby by kissing all over his neck. Leaning into his wife, Bobby prays he doesn't hurt her while enjoying everything she's doing. Tynie's arms slip around Bobby's waist, the surprise presented. "Open it my hot one.." She whispers in a sultry-yet-perky tone. He does, and before Bobby was a brand new set of VIP passes, ones that are good in both Hawaii and New York.

"Hot damn!" Bobby chimes, stunned at what is in his view. "Glad ya like em!" Tynie chirps, just as Bobby slides away to stash the passes for later. "How…" Bobby poses, trailing off. "Unh Unh.. Not saying.." Tynie answers cheekily. "Nicely done.." Bobby brags, grabbing his wife up against him as they go to leave. "Oh crap.. I just gave you a new move to try on me.." Tynie jokes. "Yep, and I will too!" Bobby replies, giggling as she reaches for the Jeep keys. "Not so fast.." Bobby purrs in her ear, scoring those away from Tynie. Opening the front door, Bobby then whisks Tynie out before securing the house.

Walking hip-to-hip, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby shows her his best chivalry, totally bathing in it. Sliding her into the Jeep first, Bobby uses their hold to bring Tynie to her seat before breaking it off. Soon after walking to the driver's side, Tynie squeals happily at the display of pride and love Bobby gives with every step before her. As he hops in and drives them away, Bobby mutters "You aren't the only one with a sneaky streak.. Just relax my hot one.." A shared smile given, Tynie agrees to that in wonder of what is next.

Kicking back as her man was driving, Tynie's mind is trying to decipher what Bobby had planned, only to get told "Unh unh.. Don't ruin the surprise now sweetie.. No guessing." Hearing that in a bit of a teasing singsong voice from Bobby, Tynie bursts out laughing "Oh hell no.." Nodding at that reply, Bobby basically informs that Tynie's most recent move was being shot right back at her. Later arriving on their private party land, Tynie is told "Lovie, close em.. When I get out, hold my hands.. I know ya trust me." Obeying with her arms outstretched, Bobby carries Tynie out of the Jeep right after parking it, taking her straight to the dead center of that property. "Open em my beauty.." Bobby whispers in her ear, Tynie being settled to her feet.

She does, and before her was everyone excluding TreMarkis and Sasha.

"OH MY GAWD!" Tynie yells, only to get swarmed by loved ones. Hugging every last one of them, Steve informs "Sasha's on a no-travel restriction. She tried to get that overturned by obtaining a second opinion." "I'm glad she didn't get that, I miss her yeah.. But dammit them babies come first!" Tynie answers, learning from Steve "Yeahhh.. I kind quoted you." "Good move man. How's my clients?" Tynie wonders. "Good, they've not needed us legally. Every one of them is content with what you did, and insisted.. As I quote "That the little shit's vacation goes undisturbed by us!" Tynie laughs "Little shit.. I can get used to being called that!" Breaking off that hold, Steve bellows "Let's party with the little shit!" "Bobby.. Did you.." Tynie wonders. "Nope, that door you kicked open.." Bobby chuckles as everyone settles in to have a breakfast with each other.

"Tynie, I got good news." Phil announces. "Dude, you share that with everyone.." Tynie advises. "Hey All.. Can I have your attention please?" Phil declares, everyone shutting right up afterwards. "That's a yes man.." Tynie translates. "Well, as these two have been basking in Hawaiian sun, I got wind of two things. First, Tynie's consultancy with the Academy is good for five years. Secondly, I got promoted, I am now the Captain of Vice!" "HOLY HELL! CONGRATS MAN!" Everyone yelled, Tynie arising to pick Phil up and spin him around celebratingly. Spring Breeze saw that, taking notes mentally on Tynie's form.

Setting Phil down, Tynie walks up to Spring Breeze who shuts her right up with this warning "Flies with the Cops, shut it. You did something I am so going to try!" Laughing at that, the two women go sit by their men, Tynie admonishing "Let's eat y'all!" Thrash, Gary and Bruno tag teamed to make the meal possible, bonding with everything they did in that.

"Tynie really is a little shit, a big hearted one, but still." Allyn says as each person was feasting. "Umm DUH!" TreMarion replies, causing all there to laugh. "Tynie, we do have bad news, the return flight to New York is in a couple hours. None of us wanted to leave TreMarkis and Sasha alone for longer than a day." Lysa tells Tynie in her ear. "Sista, I'm glad to see ya. Do me a favor.. Tell Steve that if ANY of us in on a no-travel restriction that I INSIST that y'all stay back and we meet up when we can after the fact." Tynie proclaims "Got it." Lysa answers, relaying Tynie's orders verbatim. "I shoulda guessed that.." Steve laughs, going person-to-person to share the news.

"She's all heart. Hell, on that one I actually concur.." Tiny says prior to telling the others. "We form a line and hug the shit out of that little shit, then those of us who live in Hawaii escort the New Yorkers back to the airport. We only disturb those two if the shit hits the fan." "Got it!" The New Yorkers in Tynie's family answer back as one, Steve realizing "Tynie's style now works in two states!" "YUP. And I did NOT tell her to say that either!" Tynie brags, as everyone finishes the meal, Harlei going around to clear it all. Bobby saw that, and could only smile broadly in pride that their family got along so well with each other.

"Yo Tiny, come here sis.." Tynie inquires. "Yea sis, what's up?" Tiny asks. "That move with the hug line.. Flawless.. Executed like an administrator. One correction though, next time you try that, have a sweet-and-innocent look to your eyes." Tynie whispers. "Ohh, ok.. Will remember that." Tiny giggles. They hug and with that Thrash gathers the others to form the requested line. The men hug briefly, as the ladies bear hug each other, swapping out in a chain, Tynie fighting back tears. "Baby, it's OK.. They work well together, and have bonded. Tiny was right though, with her plan.. Don't you worry we WILL do this again." Bobby consoles, Tynie then learning from Thrash who heard it all "Yeah we will.. I got it in the works.. When is a surprise to you though.."

Damn near knocking Thrash on his ass, Tynie agrees to what she got wind of as everyone else broke off their hugs. The New Yorkers in Tynie's family go for the rides of the Hawaiians after that, Thrash getting picked up off the beach and carried to his car by Tynie. "Dude, she's happy.. That's all this move means.." Bobby laughs, the display of his wife's power before him being rather impressive. The rides excluding Tynie's loaded, her family drives off, as Tynie and Bobby wave with smiles. "Thrash is a not-so-little shit!" Tynie chuckles as soon as her Jeep is the only one left at that land. "I know.. Apparently your style.." Bobby trails off. "You mean our style.. We are equals.." Tynie alters, trailing off to lean in for a kiss.

They take seemingly forever to break that kiss off, Bobby snaring Tynie's kit and checking her levels while it went on. Tynie being golden, her kit is repacked and stashed on Bobby whom then steals back his phone. Doing that couldn't be more perfectly timed, as Thrash texted Bobby saying the dates of their reunion would be sent to his phone and advising AGAINST Tynie seeing it. Getting replied gratefully for how Thrash put that together, Bobby stashes his phone again as Tynie is whisked inside the Jeep first. "You are right, we are related to a bunch of sneaks!" Bobby giggles. "You seriously expected anything else.. For real?" Tynie snarks as her man drives them away from the party land.

"Baby, I hope Sasha's alright.. A no-travel restriction is typically reserved for.." Tynie pines trying to keep a smile. "I know lover, but she's not that.. I checked with Steve while you were turning our relatives into human party favors." Bobby sates, taking his wife to the same coffee shop they'd visited a couple days ago. Pulling into the parking lot immediately after chucking his phone into a pocket, Bobby taps an evidently distracted Tynie on the shoulder before whispering "I love you." "I love you too." Tynie answers as they elect to exit the Jeep together.

Arriving at the entry door moments later, Tynie doesn't even have to speak before their coffees are in her hand. "How the hell did I…" She wonders, Bobby then puffing his chest in her view. "Shoulda known.." Tynie mutters with a huge smile, briefly shaking her head. "I know my baby needs this.." Bobby frets, serving Tynie hers. Sipping that with a smile, she witnesses him take and begin drinking his. They are escorted to the bar from there, the chick from a couple days ago bearing an "Oh shit!" look on her face throughout. "So my Casanova, any other new moves?" Tynie poses breaking from her sips. "That.. Is for me to know and you to find out.." Bobby answers mysteriously, following her in the break.

Soon as they end the coffees, Bobby tries Tynie's move used on Thrash as their means of exiting, the cups handled by coffeehouse staff. "Ohh yeahh." Tynie whispers in his ear, Bobby glowingly blushing back. Winding up right by the Jeep, Bobby slips his wife into the driver's seat before walking over to the other side. "Where to lover.." Tynie wonders as Bobby settles in. "I'm in the mood to surf with my hottie.. At home.." Bobby answers. "Very well then.." Tynie concurs happily driving them back. The trip to their beach house isn't a long one, giving Bobby just enough time to duck away from Tynie's view and learn the family from New York wound up on an earlier flight than expected. Replying to that with "We love you guys." Bobby pockets his phone and leans back into the seat, looking defeated. "What's the matter with my Casanova.. Huh?" Tynie wonders in a chipper voice.

"Baby, I had something special ready to go. Steve ended up getting the others on an earlier flight than Lysa knew of; apparently the airline Lysa went through for them today was scamming customers. He's already on it like loved on my baby.. But still…" Bobby replies, looking his wife dead in the face as Tynie parks the Jeep. "Lysa tried her damnedest, how the hell was she to know of the scams when their tickets were bought? We have forever baby, and Thrash even said we are meeting up in New York, our entire family. I know you hurt for not having this one special thing go through, but lover I'd rather have it this way. My heart would be shattered if Steve didn't have this on lock, you know that.." Tynie absolves, learning "You really are the greatest… you know that right?" "Unh Unh.. We are the greatest… for each other.. Now come here you.." Tynie relays, the two meeting up for a kiss. Unable to think as this affection drones on, Tynie and Bobby remain in the Jeep until it splits off.

Hopping out first, Tynie races over to Bobby's side of the Jeep, pulling him out in a flash in hopes that their ensuing closeness will make him happy again. "Trust me baby…" She whispers in Bobby's ear, as his frame is basically in a reverse pose of the typical charioting move. "But I'll hurt you.." Bobby worries, trying to keep a smile.

"We'll handle that if it hits.. Together.. Now you enjoy this!" Tynie requires, the trek to their beach house from the Jeep already halfway over. Bobby giggles at that, realizing that is the best way to grant her wishes until they end that trip.

*I NEVER knew she was this strong.. I mean DAMN!* He thinks to himself, blushing as Tynie eventually settles him onto the front porch. "Yeah.. I've been meaning to do that.. Can't figure out how you unlock the house without dropping me though." Tynie whispers as Bobby sets her inside.

Securing the house after them, Bobby walks up behind his wife and ponders "Did I hurt my Angel?" Tynie spins about and grabs his hands guiding Bobby to the Jacuzzi tub from the entryway. "No you didn't hurt me.. If anything I loved the closeness.." Tynie refutes as they walk on from the front of their beach house. "I knew my beauty had some muscle, but to be able to handle my big ass in your arms like that.. DAMN!" Bobby brags, smiling from ear to ear. "Excuse me.. Did I just hear my Casanova self-diss?" Tynie poses, catching the description Bobby gave of himself. "No lovie, I meant that line about being a big ass to be a way to say my weight hurting you was a worry.." Bobby clarifies, his eyes lighting up as verification.

"Alright then gorgeous.. I just thought.." Tynie trails off, Bobby again distracting her with a deep kiss as the two enter their room again. Tynie is soon unable to think, as Bobby manages to rock her world with the affection, her only capacity being to give as good as she was presented. Splitting away from that some time later, Bobby relates "I love it when we are close, and as for how I open the house without dropping you.. Yeah.. I have a feeling you'll figure that out.. In due time.." "I can deal with that.. Now let's go relax.." Tynie retorts, slipping outside of Bobby's reach to disrobe and strut towards the Jacuzzi tub. "I like the way you think.." Bobby boasts, following his wife's every last move. Finding the same wall-mounted starter button from yesterday, Tynie has the jets set to maximum as her strutting stops abruptly. *Knew it..* Bobby thinks to himself, as his hands start massaging Tynie's back. "Ohhh, baby.. Thank you.." Tynie slurs out, the tension from her back being kicked out.

"I didn't cause this.. Did I?" Bobby asks, hoping his hunch was wrong. "Nope.." Tynie answers, the massage ended as they head for the Jacuzzi tub. "Honey, you really didn't cause my tension, finding out that Lysa was scammed did. That really pissed me off, and when I am mad, it stashes tension in my back. Always has, and I thought you knew that.." Tynie elaborates as she settles in. "I did, it's just.." Bobby trails off, being pulled next to his wife. "I asked you to enjoy that, and hoped you wouldn't worry over me afterwards. We had it rigged to handle anything as one, or so I thought.." Tynie pains. "We will handle it all as one baby, please believe me. I was worried over you as a way to keep you safe. You know what it does to me when you're hurt.." Bobby resounds, grabbing his wife up closely.

"Same here lovie.." Tynie mutters as she sets off to washing him down. Bobby takes a shot to do the same to her, discovering a second soap while Tynie is deterred. Sharing in the jets power from there, the two are soon kicked back without suds on them, giggling like school kids chilling with their crushes. "This vacation has been amazing.. And in a lot of ways just what we needed.." Tynie slurs out elatedly as Bobby is later guided out of the Jacuzzi tub. "Definitely.." Bobby relays as they towel each other off, wrapping those around one another. Tynie then goes for Bobby's shorts from earlier, removing her kit and his phone from the pocket only to toss them lightly onto the bed before getting dressed. "Wait.. Did Phil say my consultancy with the Academy is good for.. Five years?" Tynie wonders after Bobby is dressed.

"Yes he did baby.. Congrats!" He answers, picking her up and turning Tynie into a human party favor by spinning her around. "NYAHH!" Tynie screams after gently pushing Bobby's ear from being close enough to hurt from that. Tynie is then set to her feet as Bobby again pockets his phone and her kit, leaving a hand out for her to hold. She does and Bobby has a plotting Cheshire cat grin on his lips. "What next…" Tynie trails off, getting answered with "Unh Unh.. Not telling.."

The next thing Tynie knew, Bobby had her in a threshold carry and they were again out of the master bedroom. Laying her onto the couch from there, Bobby mouths "You relax.." A nod given to that, Tynie giggles like a Valley Girl surrounded by surfers as her husband makes his way back to the fridge. The VIP passes she gave him earlier are donned to his neck before Bobby goes back to Tynie, his arms outstretched for her. Reaching back for him, Tynie arises and discovers the VIP passes aren't actually passes.

"Oh my god! Bobby, it's official.. Allyn and Steve are sneaky bastards!" Tynie gloats, getting Bobby to tilt his head in confusion. "Look closely at these.." She initiates, pulling the items from his neck.

He reads them and learns that Tynie is right once more, the passes were actually mini-forms in a necklace with a protector declaring they own two banquet halls, one in N.Y, and the other in Hawaii. "Oh hell no.." Bobby shrieks as he hands Tynie's over. "Apparently, and I have a hunch Steve rigged this somehow so we can host parties outside of the house. Especially with how big our family is now.." Tynie replies, taking Bobby's from him before continuing "I say we stash these safely until going back to New York."

Steve texts just then, Bobby answering it after pulling his phone from the pocket it was stashed in. "Did she find out?" Steve wonders. "Yep, and you are now a sneaky bastard.. As is Allyn." Bobby replies. "Figured that.. And lemme guess.. She knows why too." Steve fires back. "We ARE talking about Tynie here.." Bobby eludes, getting that replied to with "Yep.." The conversation ends with that, Bobby's phone pocketed before Tynie can inquire. "Now to staff these joints.." Tynie trails off. "Oh, that… leave it to the sneaky bastards, I mean Allyn and Steve.." Bobby jokes. "Ok." Tynie chimes, going in closer to her husband. Bobby is deterred by a sudden kiss, as she goes for his phone.

Pulling that from his pocket, Tynie slaps Bobby's ass as he gives her the affection back, only to have the device slipped into her pocket with the other hand. They end the affection after some time, Tynie sliding herself to Bobby's hip from there. "Lemme guess, you aren't saying what you and Steve discussed." She presumes. "Nope.." Bobby chirps, giving his sneakiest smile. The mini-forms around her neck, Bobby smiles as his is taken off of Tynie. "I don't like it when my man is overloaded in any way. This is why I took your phone.." She mutters. "Nor do I like it when you are burdened like that. I kind of figured you had reasons for snaring my phone." Bobby informs, realizing her latest inquiry about the talk via texts with Steve was the true motive for that, but saying nothing.

"We own banquet halls.. Holy shit!" Tynie squeals as the two again go for their room. "My sentiments exactly.." Bobby proclaims in her ear before learning "Oh my God.. This JUST hit me.. We could totally rent out the halls to people. Split the rental fee in half and the Project has more funding." "Awesome idea.." Bobby commends, taking his wife into a tight threshold carry from the entryway to their room on. "Ohh, and I will say this.. Allyn and Steve aren't the only sneaky bastards you know.." Bobby eludes as Tynie is laid onto the bed some moments later. "You did that for me.. awww Bobby.." Tynie beams, Bobby nodding as their pockets are emptied onto his end table.

The mini-forms then taken off each, Bobby stashes them into the couple's catch-all bag and secures that before joining his wife on the bed. "I wanted to try some new way of showing you love and honor." Bobby admits as her arms drape around his shoulders. "Hubby did very good on that.." Tynie whispers in his ear, Bobby making their snuggle tighter. *Now to find some way to return the favor.. but how?* Tynie worries, blurting as much under her breath. "It'll just come to you.. now no worrying.. you enjoy this!" Bobby plots, before they go into a romantic silence.

"Love you" Beaten from each of their hearts, Tynie and Bobby enjoy the silence and tightness of each other's embrace with blushing enormous smiles. Leaning more so into him, Tynie conforms her figure so that Bobby is engulfed by her arms and legs in essence modifying the hold in a way he didn't see coming. "Baby's soaring.." She elates, getting replied "As is your baby.." They kiss again after that sharing, each one firing off potent affections to the other. Time was ignored by the couple again, this kiss droning on for a good while before being dispelled. Tynie nips Bobby's lower lip as they split off, given back the same move as he says gently "I worship you.." "As I you.." She vows, Bobby slowly slipping Tynie back to one side next to him. "Hey.. I liked the tightness." Tynie kiddingly mopes. "I know you did, and I did too. Thing is, I couldn't do something special for my woman in that hold." Bobby relates with a smile. "Aww babe.. you've done so much for me already.." Tynie concerns.

Bobby mutters softly "You'll have your turn to spoil me.." "When I do.. So help me God.. I'm going to spoil you rotten!" Tynie plans elatedly as her man leaves the bed. "I expected no less.." Bobby attests. Walking backwards out of that room, Bobby kept eyes on his wife and showed her his largest smile. Tynie goes right for Bobby's phone as he was totally out of the room, asking Steve to find something that Bobby does not have, yet would love to, and make it his. Steve is then ordered to NOT say anything about it til the couple returns to New York, and to keep that item there, obeying it in a reply.

Tynie has just enough time to stash Bobby's phone back where he had it before Bobby goes back towards her. Throwing her hands behind her head and interlacing her fingers while simultaneously kicking her legs out as far as they'll go and crossing her feet, Tynie shows that she was totally relaxing in his absence. Just as Bobby walks in the room, Tynie starts giggling out of nowhere, hoping that doesn't sell out what she did. "Someone's on cloud nine.." Bobby taunts. "Aren't you?" Tynie worries as her man meets up on the bed again. "Absolutely.." Bobby agrees, kissing Tynie on the cheek. One of his arms was kept out of her range, only to be swung before Tynie with a nice sized box in his hand.

"Open it my Ecstasy.." Bobby requests, Tynie obeying at once by taking her hands from the back of her head. "Oh my Lord.. Bobby it's gorgeous!" Tynie shrieks excitedly as her shoulder bag from New York has been replaced with a better one that doubles as a briefcase. On the outside was their interlinked hearts emblem, amended to have angel wings on the outside. "I am glad ya like it.." Bobby relates happily, the bag then placed in the same luggage which had her NYPD outfits. Tynie then leaves the bed, only to score Bobby up into her arms from behind. "Ohh I love it when you do that.." Bobby brags as his arms abound hers. "As I do when you are making this move.." Tynie relays.

"Five years with the Academy.. how the hell did Phil pull it off?" Tynie wonders. "Ah ah ah.. you don't fret over that. I say we enjoy it, especially since I will be right at your hip through it all." Bobby replies, Tynie then finding herself spun before him. "You little shit!" Tynie squeaks, discovering that in Bobby's answer laid an implied confession. "About that, I did learn from the Master.." Bobby giggles. The two go from that conversation to spending time in a furthered romantic silence, Tynie standing in awe at what Bobby has done for her. Not only as of late, but since moment one of their being together. Tynie's mind ravaged with every last move Bobby has made to show her love, only rendering her speechless and plotting to repay him in those regards.. somehow. Thing is, Bobby was enduring the same in his mind, only reversed and without the desire to repay or match it back to Tynie.

"Penny for your thoughts?" They say as one, obliterating the silence. "Well, you have a choice. Either have me tell ya, or let me show ya as we go on being together in this life.." Tynie eludes. "Right back at ya then.." Bobby retorts, both blushing and smiling. "I love it when we show honor and devotion in surprises, really. I mean we both love each other, and I did ask for positive mystery. As for the showing of honor, I believe it will happen as it's supposed to, best unplanned. I say that because life is not predictable, and that way neither of us goes about sporting a defeated look when a surprise falls through." Tynie confesses.

"Yes you did, and this idea is flawless.." Bobby praises, pulling an arm away to tuck some of Tynie's hair behind her ear. Resting his forehead to hers, Bobby mentions "Flawless, just like your beauty.." "Oh Bobby.." Tynie mouths, stunned at what he just said. "You are flawlessly beautiful to me.. now and forever.." Bobby swears, pecking Tynie's lips with a kiss. "You are the constant redefinition of sexy.." Tynie blurts after the kiss is over with, Bobby mouthing "Aww Tynie.." "Now and forever to me.." Tynie swears back, returning the peck kiss in kind. Leaning her lips to his, Tynie then takes the peck kiss up by several levels, turning it into one which bellows of heat and passion.

*Baby's got new moves.. Ohhhh HELL YEAHH!*Bobby thinks to himself, reiterating the kiss precisely as it was presented him. Given the fact the New York side of their family had gone home to keep eyes on Sasha, Bobby's phone refused going off. The Hawaiian side of the family had things to do now that Tynie and Bobby have a banquet hall, which kept them too busy to bother the couple. Tynie and Bobby would learn that later of course, they are too busy being affectionate to uncover that now.

The kiss dragging on for a good while, Tynie and Bobby only relent from it due to breathlessness. Their tongues flitter against one another, as the two dispel from the smooch with a short open-mouthed tongue war. "Some like it hot.. and DAMN do we have it that way!" The two say at the same time, giggling and smiling afterwards.

Reaching away from his wife with one arm, Bobby scores back his phone and her kit, pocketing both before reclaiming Tynie closely to him. "Hey, we haven't surfed yet.." Tynie pines with a smile. "I know we haven't, today anyhow." Bobby replies, going to check his phone. *Oh shit! I forgot to delete my conversation with Steve!* Tynie frets, praying Bobby doesn't check that out.

"Apparently we haven't surfed today for good reason. Allyn found out we are about to have another round of red tide." Bobby informs, showing his wife the alert. "Imagine that.." Tynie states. "By the way honey, next time you plot a surprise for me.. delete the evidence." Bobby relates, causing Tynie to shake her head before shrieking. "Told ya I'm a blonde!" Laughing at the way Tynie replied to his advice, Bobby says "You're my sexy blonde.." Squealing as Bobby's hit on line strikes her heart, Tynie shows him the depth of her reaction without another word. Standing before her with a slight gap between them, Bobby waits for Tynie's squeals to end before dropping to one knee.

"I love you my Queen, and am doing this to show that you are my Goddess. I haven't been perfect for you lately, and ache to apologize for that. I know you said we shouldn't worry over constant perfection, but my head won't let my heart go with that. I vowed you'd never be hurt by my hands, and yet I have done so. Please forgive me, my ever-beautiful Angel." Tynie hears as Bobby locked eyes with her. She then drops to an opposite knee and relays "Everything you said, just reversed. My ever-gorgeous Casanova."

"Forgiven and forgotten, perfection as a constant is now not a part of our marriage. We are equals." They chime in together, arising as those words leave their lips.

"Now, which one of us is going to chariot the other.. that is the question." Tynie blurts as Bobby's eyes remained locked with hers. He then answers her inquiry before she can try to score him up into her arms. "I believe the best way to answer that is to not plan it. Let the reply to that concern come as it will." Bobby states as Tynie starts basking in his power, her frame lifted into a threshold carry.

"Flawless idea.." Tynie gasps as her man escorts her to the recliner in the living room. Delicately laying her into that furniture, Bobby pulls away from his wife just long enough to get them drinks. The mini-fridge then punched shut, Tynie seizes the opportunity to pull Bobby into her lap. "Whoa!" Bobby squeals as Tynie wraps herself around him, leaving one arm open to hold her drink. They pop those at the same time, sipping in silence from there all smiles. The beverages concluded, Tynie scores both the cans and tosses them to the trash using the same hand that held hers. "Now to love on my man.." She plots with a smile, both arms abounding Bobby. "You mean.. now to love on each other.. right?" Bobby alters, getting a bright smile and nod as his answer. Tynie starts petting Bobby's back, sensing that his recently declared apology left tensions there. "Ohh baby.. how'd you know?" Bobby worries. "I know my man.. shhh.." Tynie replies, her hands going from a pet down to a full blown massage on him. "Is what you just apologized for why my King has had a not-so-glowing look in those deep chocolate eyes?" Tynie asks.

"Yes my love.. it is." Bobby admits, lowering his eyes from hers while beginning to nuzzle her chest. "Well I am in the same boat then.." Tynie relays, petting his hair after finishing the back massage. "It's handled my love.. don't you worry." Bobby says first, Tynie repeating it back. The two then spend more time silently cuddling, their hearts beating considered the only sound in the room, Bobby ending the nuzzles after a while.

Tynie later on wonders "What would my Casanova like for dinner?" Suspecting right then and there where his wife was going with that question, Bobby considers "I figured we'd do that together.." Slowly relenting himself from her lap, Bobby then sets the recliner to fully upright. Tynie slides from it directly into his arms, whispering "You read my mind.." Before they make it to the fridge, there's a knock on the back deck door, Tynie going to answer it. Tiny on the other side, hands them a meal for two that Bobby didn't arrange and Tynie had no idea was made. Hugging Tiny as she learned that, before securing their home, Tynie brings that meal to the kitchen bar. "I swear.. we have a family FULL of sneaks!" Tynie chimes. "You expected any less.. seriously?" Bobby snarks, going to get the couple some sodas. Popping both open before laying them alongside the meal, Bobby waits for his wife to join him. She does, and he gets the most recent question answered "I didn't actually.." They go from that rather short conversation to eating, the meal being consumed in a giddy silence. *I GOTTA take notes on whoever had THIS idea!* Tynie thinks to herself.

Bobby goes to clear it all, seeing a note taped to the base of one of the throwaway containers. "Dear, you don't need to take notes off of anyone.. Harlei swears he learned this from you!" Bobby declares, showing Tynie the note. "Well I'll be damned.." Tynie certifies, pocketing the note as the two then clean up from dinner together. They go back to the sodas, which were sipped on intermittently during dinner, only to finish them and toss out the cans. Tynie then goes to check her levels, stealing her kit from Bobby's pocket before he can.

Again decent ranged, the kit is packed and pocketed by Tynie, whom then grabs her man up into a very tight hug. "Now, are you going to fret about perfection or focus on doing all ya can to make me happy?" She wonders. "Making you happy whenever I can will be my focus. Besides, I already know that's your plan.. I know my woman.." Bobby plans as they take the hug and modify it to a hip-to-hip closeness.

Sighing in happiness, Tynie agrees wordlessly to Bobby's answer. One final check of Bobby's phone made, the pair learn that their New York family is home safe and Sasha's asleep. As for the Hawaiian side of their kin, the group was pretty well booked with getting Tynie and Bobby's banquet hall ready for its first party renters. Tiny split away from that group and made the couple dinner. Those actions decried Tiny's insisting on that as a gratitude gift for Tynie and Bobby's arranging for she and Thrash's marriage and honeymoon being provided for.

He shows Tynie the last text, and she answers it "Tiny, sis.. I know you felt you had to do that. With us, you don't although we appreciated it. No debts, so that meal was not taken as a gratitude gift.. more like a favor." Accepting that in a reply, Tiny learns full-force that the couple she'd just been deemed family by has hearts of gold.

Soon taking back his phone, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheeks just as tears of shock hit them. "I know baby.. I don't think she's known real family love before." He consoles, getting that confirmed in a text just outside Tynie's view. "Sometimes I hate it when I'm right." Bobby mutters, Tynie learning he hit the nail on the head. "Tiny, you'll get used to it.. in your own time.." Tynie mumbles, Bobby's phone texting that verbatim to her. Gratefully answering that, Tiny's conversation with the couple ends just as Bobby pockets his phone again. Laying her head atop Bobby's shoulder, Tynie broadcasts "I'm not the only life changer in this marriage.." "Thank you lovie.." Bobby beams, escorting his wife to their deck from that point on. For the first time in a couple days, the couple is outside on their deck after Bobby leaves just enough room for them to go back inside without the keys.

The Jeep keys were tossed onto the kitchen bar with one of Bobby's hands behind his back, landing just outside the range of sight from the deck door. Tynie watched that happen, and applauded her man "That was amazing.." "Learned from the best.." Bobby replies meekly as the two find themselves dead center on their deck. Looking at the skies together, Tynie and Bobby say no more for a while, the heavens being focused on. The night sky is far from clear, as clouds rampaged over them coming into view more so by the passing second. "Allyn was right. It is about to get wicked out here." Tynie advises. "Yeah.." Bobby trails off, remembering just then what she said about surprises falling through. He then spins before her, taking Tynie by the hips and lifting her feet from the deck. "Babe.." Tynie squeals as Bobby says in deep-yet-delicate tones "You are my Goddess, My Athena, my Everything. I love and worship you more every single day." Setting her down as the last words leave his lips, Tynie relates "You are My God, my Adonis, my Everything. I worship and love you more every single day."

They kiss as the rain thunders around them, their passion belittling the coolness of the storm. This goes on for a while, until both are pretty much soaking wet, the couple darting back inside. The deck door urgently slid shut and secured by Tynie, Bobby awaits her before they seek out towels to rid of the excess rain from their bodies. Kitchen towels being the nearest, Tynie handles Bobby's patting dry before he returns the favor. From there, the couple goes arm-in-arm back to their room to change. Bobby pulls away just long enough to snare the Jeep keys from the kitchen bar.

"We got it hot.. and perfect.. for us anyways!" Tynie squeaks ecstatically. "Again, you took the words right out of my mouth!" Bobby retorts as they make it from the kitchen to the hallway. The Jeep keys still in Bobby's hand, Tynie snares them from him and slides them into her pocket. Arriving in their room, she and Bobby then separate just long enough to get changed. Praying the rain didn't affect his phone, Bobby sets the device onto the bed. Tynie rids her pockets of the kit and keys, joining him in the quiet worries. "I have an idea." She realizes, taking apart Bobby's phone and pulling the device for level checking out of the kit. Being dressed first, she then declares "I'll be right back."

Bobby wonders what his wife plans to do, only to uncover that she brought a hair dryer. Setting that up to full blast, she wipes it over Bobby's phone first, then her kit. "I may have a better idea than that lover.. I'll be back.." Bobby evades as he heads off to get rice and a couple bowls. Tynie stops dead in what she was doing, finding her phone to text Steve. Firing off an advisement that the couple got caught in a storm and that her phone is to be contacted if any shit hits, Tynie then deactivates the forwarding from Bobby's phone before setting hers to charge. Steve complies with that idea, saying that he will make the others aware, covering both the New York and Hawaiian sides of the couple's family. Bobby saw that and says gently "Thank you baby.."

"Anytime I can have your back.. I will. Now what's that all about?" Tynie answers waving a hand over the rice-filled bowls. "Only this.." Bobby evades, loading his phone into one and her kit's level checker into the other. "Don't you worry, I brought a backup.." Bobby advises as Tynie sees what he did with that device. "I know you did.. thank you baby.." Tynie returns. "Like you said with having my back.. ya know.. only reversed." Bobby restates with a smile, the bowls set aside on a table in that room Tynie never knew was there. "We leave these here overnight." Tynie learns before planning "If that doesn't help my man's phone I will.." "Unh Unh.. I will. My woman didn't leave the phone in my pocket." Bobby amends, altering the plan.

"Fair enough…" Tynie confirms as she gently rubs her cross tattoo. He sees that and stops her dead in it, saying "Baby.. it's alright.." Tynie's hair dryer then packed away, Bobby shows her that all is indeed good.

Tynie then uses her mobile web browser to find out if overnight is too long for technology to be in rice, after pulling her phone off of charging. "Umm lover.. we may only have to have those items like that for a couple hours." She blurts, showing him the tech site which told her so. "Nice.." Bobby chimes, returning her phone to the charger. Snuggling her closely as everything was out of their hands, rather literally, Bobby showers Tynie in a mix of affection and chivalry. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie says nothing as her lips are graced with a huge smile, her cheeks plastered with a blush. Returning that, Bobby keeps the reclaimed silence going for a while as the two simply enjoy one another's embrace.

Some time passes in that, and Tynie is genuinely worried over Bobby's phone, more so than her device. "Now beautiful.. don't.." Bobby says to her gently, his burly arms tightening around Tynie's hips. Nuzzling his pec similarly to how Bobby did her chest, Tynie replies to that notion without opening her mouth. "Everything's alright, don't worry." Bobby soothes as he holds Tynie close until the two hour timeframe given by that tech site over with. Breaking the hold just long enough to reassemble his phone, Bobby makes it so Tynie hears the startup ringer to his phone, learning with that he was right.

"We've used this phone enough on our vacation. It gets a break, especially after I texted Steve at what would be deemed a later hour in New York. I didn't know the phone or my kit would dry out so damned fast. We are also getting weatherproof holsters for the phones and my kit." Tynie plans, her device then scored up and checked by Bobby. "Fair enough.." Bobby confirms as her level-check device goes off with its own startup ringer. "Hot damn!" Tynie shrieks, their items being fine. Setting those items on Bobby's end table, Tynie does so by spinning out of the hold briefly. Bobby awaits his wife one more time, only to snare Tynie up by the hips from behind with a plotting smile. "Would my Athena stay here and relax for a few?" He poses gently in her ear.

"Sure thing my Adonis.." Tynie teases, resuming the laid back pose on their bed from earlier. Going back to the new bag for his wife, Bobby mutters "I should have gotten these out earlier.. Sorry for that my Queen." Arising from the laid back position, Tynie counters "Now gorgeous.. don't.. you didn't expect the storm to hit so fast.." The phones having new weatherproof holsters, with one extra, and her kit being replaced with a weatherproof version, Bobby nods acceptingly. Tynie's diabetic kit from before obtaining this one is deemed a backup and chucked into the catch all bag after Bobby unzips it. The holsters for their two phones are laid beside the charger, Bobby replacing the accepting smirk with a full blown "Damn I have it good" smile. "Ya got THAT right!" Tynie celebrates as that look is taken in, replying to it with a matching one. Settling everything so the items intended to be secured were, including the extra weatherproof phone holster, Bobby then slides onto the bed next to his wife.

"Grazie my Everything.." Tynie elates to Bobby with a smile. "Grazie to you my All.." Bobby responds as they lay back at the same time. Kissing one more time as they began the nightly pre-slumber snuggle, Tynie and Bobby close out today with passionate contentment. Tynie's cross tattoo didn't bother them with leaps, their heavenly observers being booked of sorts with keeping everyone who matters to the couple safe, as well as them.

The hold beginning to form was only deterred from long enough to allow Tynie and Bobby to cover each other with the sheet. Happiness abounded all who matter to the couple, each one feeling it in their own way. Those notions, though not totally discovered by Tynie and Bobby yet, only served to make their peace and elation more existent. Slumber arrived to them moments into the snuggle after the kiss ended, a new depth of their life's elation revealed in today's transpirings.

Some do like it hot, and Tynie and Bobby have as much, together… as one.


	55. Ch 55

Title: Flamyn Kross (Family Crest)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own the Law and Order CI Characters, the others I do.

The next day begins, as Tynie awakes before Bobby insisting to await him before getting out of bed. Lying across him halfway, she starts kissing Bobby's lips, hoping the gentleness of the affection doesn't startle him. Bobby takes those soft kisses and deepens them after receiving a few. Tynie snails a hand through Bobby's hair, only to have that move returned, the kiss unbroken for a while. Pulling away together, Bobby cheers "I loved being woke up like that.." "I loved doing it.." Tynie relates with a cheeky grin. Soon seated side-by-side, Bobby is in wonder at the glow to Tynie's eyes, smiling broadly. "This is going to sound apeshit nuts, but I feel different. In a Good way before ya go there!" Tynie advises. "Do Tell.." Bobby requests. "Simple, we came here with you having a few missions. What I mean by that is: For one, you don't like it when I dart about in non-urgent situations. Also, the whole worrying til I hurt had you scared of losing me. Oh and my whole not believing I am worthy of you, even when I don't say as much.. Yeah.. Also over with." Tynie elaborates proudly.

"I am so happy to hear that baby!" Bobby squeals like a Valley Girl about to max out her dad's credit card, Tynie then engulfed in his arms. "Ooof!" Tynie shrieks, shocked at just how powerfully she was taken into the embrace. "I love you!" They say together, giggling after the fact. Bobby is slow to relent part of the might to his embrace, Tynie wondering why. "Baby, you aren't the only one feeling different. In a good way before ya worry." He confesses, Tynie waving a hand to ask him to keep talking. "I'll put it to ya like this. There have been some things which have changed between us, ALL of them positive. It took us going through.. I believe the term you used is slices of hell… in order to make that happen. Thing is, with them I have realized that all my beliefs of unworthiness, the self-slams, you name it.. Are not worthy of noticing in my heart or life. Oh, and pretty much everything else you said… ya know.. Reversed." Bobby plans, getting his wife to reiterate the tightness of their hold. "Oh my God.. Bobby that is AWESOME!" She squeals, damn near loud enough to make Bobby's ears ring. "Now, how the hell do we celebrate this.. Ya know.. Doing something different.." Tynie wonders. "I say we spend time together, do as we wish, and see what happens from there." Bobby whispers in her ear. "Ohhh I love it!" Tynie replies softly, as her frame is whisked from the bed.

Setting her down on the floor immediately after he leaves the bed, Bobby lifts one finger and smiles from ear to ear. "Of course I will.." Tynie promises, as her man goes for her phone and diabetic kit. Pocketing the phone after placing it into the new weatherproof holster, Bobby snares one of Tynie's arms up into his hands, kissing down the length of it while checking her levels. The device pinging that Tynie's good on that, it gets loaded into the new pack and pocketed. "I loved that.." Tynie commends, Bobby bowing slightly in reply. Taking her closer to him from there, Bobby displays a plotting Cheshire cat grin. "Oh really?" Tynie poses, learning "It's all in the presentation.." They leave the master bedroom from there, altering the personal connection from face-to-face into hip-to-hip. *He's being a total SNEAK!* Tynie thinks to herself, giggling. *She has NO idea…* Bobby thinks silently, only letting out following giggles.

Just as the two make it before the deck door, Tynie spins before Bobby saying "Want to taste those hot lips.." Kissing him wildly before an answer can be spoken, Bobby is floored by his wife's romantic maneuver. Returning it in kind, they wind up basically kissing-while-trying not to step on each other's toes. The latest share of affections ended, Bobby slides around his wife to get the sunblock. They go from a temporary split to lathering one another with that before Tynie puts it away.

Neither have had caffeine yet, a notion far from lost on Tynie who then scores up the Jeep keys as soon as they're in her view. Standing away from her remotely, Bobby opens the door for them to leave by the deck, rejoining his wife after securing it. From there, the couple walk arm-in-arm to the Jeep as if their feet were on air while matching steps. Looking down on that briefly, Tynie says "I see what you meant about better changes.." "I figured you would.. And I love them as much as I do you!" Bobby mutters in her ear. They get to the Jeep, and right before Tynie can overtake the driver's seat, Bobby slips in and pulls her over to the passenger side. "Ohh babe.. You KNOW I love it when ya do that!" She boasts, settling in. "I love doing it.." Bobby answers in Tynie's favorite tone.. The deep one. Her hands flail around her face, as giggles emanate from her lips, Tynie showing her man what he did meant to her. "I know JUST the place.. Please relax my Queen.." Bobby plots, getting his wife's compliance immediately.

Driving them off, Bobby cannot stop giggling to save his life, and nor does he want to. Before curiosity could figuratively kill the cat, Tynie joins him in the giggles, knowing that it'd hurt Bobby if she tried inquiring. Today's surprisingly sunny, given the storm that ravaged through only hours before, rendering the couple grateful for already donning sunblock. Thrash's appearing to them some time later, Tynie is perplexed and mutters "Huh?" Parking the Jeep before escorting her out, Bobby smiles and mouths "You'll see.." As soon as her feet hit the ground, Bobby takes her inside the restaurant rather closely. Thrash greets them, alongside Tiny, Elya, Allyn, Harlei and Anjea, all of them grinning like mad.

"Hey y'all what's up?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, I wanted to ask you something sis." Thrash explains. "Go ahead then." Tynie shoots in. "Yeah, we saw that tattoo on your right shoulder. The one with the flames around the cross, and it got me.. I mean us.. To wondering. Would you kill us if we did something similar to it and made it kind of a family crest?" Thrash ponders. "Something similar.. How so?" Tynie inquires. "Oh, instead of the flames being outside the cross, we were thinking make them inside. I hope that isn't rude." Thrash answers. "Rude, hell no. Actually I think it rocks. You guys don't know who I got that for, but symbolically I think it's awesome. Yeah, the one I got it for was a hell of a friend, and to me that shows him honor in y'all's lives too." Tynie resolves. Confused by her answer, Thrash tilts his head. "Dude, she just gave consent." Bobby translates, as the group laughs at Thrash's attempt at one of Bobby's moves during an interrogation. "Rock on!" Thrash answers mid-laugh, causing Tiny to stop laughing and duck away in order to call someone. "Now to get our New York side of the family to do this.. I mean AFTER Sasha has them babies.." Tynie plots. "Ohhh that.. Way ahead of you.." Bobby evades in her ear lowly. She blushes at those words, realizing at once that Bobby is more of a sneak than she gave him credit for prior.

Moments later, Tiny returns with someone at her hip, her introducing "Y'all.. This is Thrash's tattoo guy.. His legal name actually is Tattoo." "Hey man, what's up?" Tynie poses first, the others following in line with that after. "Not much, now who is first?" Tynie points at Bobby and says "That's up to him." Pulling his shirt off, Bobby orders "Back of right shoulder." Tattoo nods and before he can ask, Tynie has the original cross tattoo out for his viewing. "I say we go with red flames inside black trim.. That good guys?" Tynie wonders. "WORKS WITH US!" Everyone else there chimes in, Tattoo setting right away on Bobby's. Anjea then pulls away from the group with Elya, silently going on to get everyone coffees. Tynie watches over her man as the tattoo is created against his skin, witnessing Tattoo's capacity with an inkgun. "Damn dude.. You are good!" She cheers, Tattoo mouthing "Thanks." Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie tells Bobby "Yeah.. We just found our PERMANENT tattoo guy." "I kind of figured that.." Bobby replies with a smile, his tattoo halfway done. In Bobby's reply again laid an implied admission, one which instigates Tynie to invoke her right to remain silent.

A few moments after that epiphany, Elya and Anjea are serving coffees, Tynie holding Bobby's with hers. Tattoo says to Bobby right then "It's done man.." Leaning up a bit, Tynie gets to eye over her man's new ink and brags "Damn he's good.." Thrash walks up to Tynie and insists "Sis, you're next.. The others insist too. I'll hold these." "Ok then. Tattoo, back of left shoulder for me." Tynie replies, taking off her outer-shirt and revealing a bikini top. Tiny, Elya, and Anjea all chime in as that is seen "I did NOT know she was built like THAT!" Bobby giggles like a schoolgirl at that line, as Tattoo sets off to making Tynie's request reality.

Taking their coffees from Thrash, Bobby tells him "Yeah, don't be surprised if your.. I mean our.. Tattoo guy is flown to New York sometime." "Dude, how else is he going to.. And I am quoting your wife "Get the New York side of the family to do this.." Thrash fires back with a smile, picking up the tops from Tynie and Bobby. "Smartass.." Bobby chides jokingly. "Umm.. We ARE related to her!" Thrash kids, pointing to Tynie. "I totally resemble that!" Tynie shrieks as Bobby and Thrash laugh outright. Harlei, Allyn and the other ladies crowd around Tynie, witnessing the tattoo not hurt her in the least. "Sis.. It's done.. Oh and as for flying me to New York.. Not for another six months. I am on probation from a DUI." Tattoo advises. "Works with me man, just don't get violated on that." Tynie absolves, moving away from him. "Deal." Tattoo chirps as Harlei gets ready for his. "I say we do it like they did. Men, you get the back of the right shoulder. Ladies, you go for back of the left." Harlei plans, causing everyone to nod. "I like him.." Tynie says, leaning up against Bobby with a finger pointed at Harlei.

Tattoo adds "That is a good idea man.." After that, the conversations end as everyone is either getting inked or sipping on coffees. The pattern Harlei declared becomes real after some time, Tattoo getting hugged by all there. Tynie goes to pay for the tattoos, only to hear "Unh Unh. You had some dude named Steve help my kid brother.. Don't think about paying me.. Sis." "Holy shit! You are Thrash's older brother?!" Tynie squeals. "Yes, and I haven't seen him in years. I lost touch after being kicked out by my mother, she didn't like the woman I dated at seventeen. Thrash was only a baby then, so he didn't know. I found out recently after my dad's passing when we all met up to read the will." Tattoo confesses. "You listen to me right now, Tattoo. You, Thrash, and Tiny go out together and bond. Have someone do the new family crest on you while you three are at it. Leave the keys to this place with Allyn, and your tattoo stuff. He'll contact you to set up a return of them. You've lost enough time as a family dammit! Oh, and welcome to ours." Tynie plans, ending with a point to Bobby. "Listen to her.." Bobby adds with a smile. "You got it sis!" Tattoo chimes as cheers erupt and Allyn walks to him in the name of making good on Tynie's plan.

Tattoo, Tiny, and Thrash all go about getting hugged again, Tiny whispering in Tynie's ear "Nicely done.. Thank you.." "No sweat sis, now go have fun. We'll converge another day.." Tynie replies in kind, causing those three to leave with waves to the others. Allyn walks right up to Bobby and says "Betcha didn't see THAT coming.." Shaking his head, Bobby smiles as Tynie's pointed to, responding "Sure didn't, but yeah.. She totally rocked handling it!" Bowing shortly to those words, Tynie apologizes "Allyn, dude, I did NOT mean to pull your name like that. I just figured…" "Hold it right there. You did everything fine, and I would have offered as much anyhow." Allyn interrupts, getting hugged. Bobby got back his and Tynie's tops just then, Thrash having set them aside before leaving. Removing her outer top from Bobby's hands, Tynie covers the new tattoo and her frame in seconds. Anjea asks "We didn't offend you when we.." "Hell naw. I was flattered!" Tynie answers. Everyone smiles at that, not saying much until all the coffees are ended. Harlei and Allyn then go to clear from it all, leaving the ladies with Bobby.

Looking into her man's eyes, Tynie searches out clues as to if his new inkjob was bothersome. "I'm fine babe.." Bobby tells her, Tynie then going to her toes to mutter softly in his ear. "That's an understatement." Anjea and Elya whisper to one another "Got to try THAT one.." "Oh look.. Honey's got new students.." Bobby laughs, hearing what the ladies said behind Tynie. "Yeah, and so do you apparently. Think about it, the ladies want to learn from me so…" Tynie blurts. "True." Bobby responds just as the other two men show back up.

Tynie spins around to see if Elya and Anjea try what they just saw, learning it was managed flawlessly. Harlei pipes up "Whoever taught them this, thanks. Oh and as for acquiring new moves.. We take forever in that. After all, we are family and that's what we have now." "Dude, that was eloquent!" Tynie cheers. "What she means is.. You have a deal." Bobby says behind her.

From there, Tynie and Bobby hug the remaining parties before leaving, everyone grinning. Just as the last hugs end, Anjea and Harlei escort Tynie and Bobby back to Tynie's jeep. "Before you even go there sis, we will hang out again." Harlei admonishes with a smile as Tynie hops in. "Sure thing man.. Stay in touch.." Tynie shoots back. "That's a given.." Anjea adds as Bobby readies to drive them to the vacation home. They wave one more time, as Tynie's Jeep is disappearing from the parking lot of Thrash's. Bobby drove like that in the knowledge that Tynie hates it when people see her cry. Anjea and Harlei sensed as much, not saying so as they rejoined Elya and Allyn. Thrash's was then secured by Allyn who had exited with his wife in tow. Anjea tells Elya of Tynie's reaction to leaving the group. Allyn learning Harlei already covered them for keeping in touch and meeting again, the four hug. After that, the two couples split off and handle their day's itineraries.

Tynie and Bobby are halfway home when he sees her wiping away tears. "Babe, it's alright. I know you love them, I do too. Harley's never mislead us, and he swore we'd meet again.. As did Anjea." Bobby soothes. "You're right babe." Tynie responds, the tears ending on their own. Tynie knew her man hadn't eaten yet, and she's about to mention it when he pulls into a new bodega by their beach house. "Don't worry love, this isn't going to be like last time.." Bobby swears as he parks the Jeep.

Hopping out to meet him, Tynie holds her hand out for Bobby. Taking it, the two walk in rather tightly, in essence sending a message to everyone else there. Tynie's move on that was deliberate, given the fact she had basically developed a radar of sorts for women of ill-repute. Bobby mirrored her motives, only in a gender reversed notion, until they wound up at the bar. The owner of that bodega takes one look at the couple and says "On the house.. Whatever ya want." "In that case, your most costly breakfast. Two large bottled waters.." Tynie orders, her smile vanishing as the owner gave her the creeps.

Silently nodding, that order becomes real before the couple in moments. Wrapping his arm around the back of her seat, Bobby tries to sate Tynie's concern about the owner until they eat. "Hold it.." Tynie warns, scanning their meals with her eyes. Bobby waits for her to say anything else, following her moves to the letter. "Ok cool." Tynie chimes as they begin eating, the bottled waters set before them. "Lemme guess. You two are the ones who got Brady's shut down.." The owner presumes. "OK, where the fuck do you get off interrupting our meal?!" Tynie howls. Bobby interjects "Seriously! Oh and to answer your question.. Bother my wife again and you face the same fate asshole!" The owner leaps back and tells his staff to leave that couple the holy hell alone, Bobby and Tynie finishing their meal in a rush. They score the bottled waters and hurry out, not wanting to be bothered by that asshole again.

Tynie hops into the driver's seat, the keys taken from Bobby just as he settles inside at her hip. Driving them home, Tynie growls "What the hell ever happened to Goddamned common courtesy?! For the love of samfucks sake?!" "I have no idea love." Bobby answers, before continuing "For the love of samfucks sake.. Nice one!" Laughing as the reality of how she blurted that was brought around, Tynie snarks "Yeah, I coulda swore you knew I have a panache for unorthodox use of language." "Oh I do.. And it was amazing." Bobby applauds as the Jeep is parked at their beach house. Hopping out at the same time, the two meet up at the nose of the Jeep, Bobby snaring back the keys. Gathering him tightly to her, Tynie purrs "Honey got new ink.. You know what that does to me.." "Ohh I do.. And same here.." Bobby replies, escorting her towards the deck door.

Opening that before his wife as they get to it, Bobby whisks Tynie inside, only splitting from her to secure the home. Standing in wait of her man, Tynie again takes off her outer top, praying it didn't get snug against her new tattoo. "Ohhh yeahh.." Bobby purrs, wrapping his arms around Tynie. Tossing her top over to the couch, that item lands right where she tends to sit. Taking one arm away from her frame, Bobby replies in kind to the tossing of his shirt. Tynie leans up against him afterwards, giggling.

Their faces are radiating a new glow, one backed by a blush so red that even roses are jealous. "Did you hear the other women earlier?" Tynie asks. "Oh, you mean when they were commending my beauty for the muscles? Yeah." Bobby answers, leaning his chin onto her shoulder. "I liked the whole family crest tattoo idea. Oh, and Thrash asking to copy the idea for my cross tattoo with it, very cool." Tynie blurts. "Yeah.. I already told them that dear." Bobby admits, the two going from there to the Jacuzzi tub. They managed as much without totally redoing how the hold was, which was amazing to Tynie. "We have that deep a sync my love.." Bobby tells her gently, his chin still rested on her shoulder. "That we do.. That we do." Tynie responds.

They get to the master bedroom again, and Bobby relents the hold in order to empty his pockets onto the end table by his side of the bed. Disrobing while she waited, Tynie stood not too far from her husband. Following her in that, Bobby leaves an arm outstretched for his wife to cuddle up to. She does, and they wind up near the Jacuzzi tub in minutes. Tynie flips it on with a flick of her toes, settling in first with Bobby behind her. "Thank you my King.. For getting the new tattoo.. Or should I say.. Proof of our family crest." Tynie declares, softly starting to wash Bobby down. "I was honored to.. Now what did I say about treating me as if I will break?" Bobby confirms, as his wife makes the wash down more strong. *Sighs* Leave their lips from that point on, Tynie getting everything she does to Bobby returned.

They kick back afterwards, enjoying each other's closeness and the jets working around them. Walking out later as if she was trekking on air, Tynie is all giggles as her man again tails her. They dry one another off, the towels hung up instead of wrapped around each. Returning to their luggage, Tynie and Bobby get dressed at the same clip, the giggles abounding both their voices. Everything worn prior is chucked into the duffel bag, excluding the destroyed items. Tynie then leaps onto the bed and scores up her phone and kit, pocketing both. Bobby stood in wait of her, smiling as at last his end of the giggles ended. Tynie didn't make that wait long, her giggles ceasing as they wind up holding hands while exiting that area.

Bobby takes his wife back to the couch, holding up one finger before Tynie plops onto it. "Wait here my lovely.." He whispers in her ear, Tynie nodding in compliance. While he was gone, Tynie checked the bottled waters which were dropped by the door and discovered that it was best to pitch them.

Gratefully they didn't leak or spill in the dropping, but she had a shitty feeling about what was floating in them. Having that problem ended, Tynie goes for fresh ones out of the fridge, pulling her phone out to alert Allyn of that ordeal. Learning he was already on it due to someone else calling it in, she stashes her phone straight away and goes right back to where Bobby left her moments ago. The couch had been cleared by Bobby, who had snaked around her and sat down. "What is it my angel?" He wonders. "I'll put it to ya like this. From now on, we go to New York Bodegas. I am not chancing bullshit from Hawaiian ones. Oh and Allyn already knows." Tynie informs, leaping into Bobby's waiting embrace. Tynie's words having a deeper implied meaning, Bobby takes the bottled waters away from her and sets them onto to coffee table. "Thank you my Queen.." He whispers as Tynie snuggles up tightly. "Anytime my King." She answers.

"Oh, and as far as New York Bodegas, good plan." Bobby admits, the breadth of Tynie's prior declaration fully striking him. "Eh, I figured as much." Tynie guesses. Taking one hand, Bobby pulls the left shoulder of Tynie's top away slightly to check out her new inkjob. "Very sexy.." He brags. "Same with yours.." She gleams with a huge smile. Her arms around Bobby's shoulders in a tight-yet-cautious hold, Bobby whispers "Hey now.." Realizing in his trailing off that Tynie was worried too much again, she modifies the power of that hold. "That's better.." Bobby answers, making his embrace on her match in potency at once. "I'd love to go surfing again, it's just that I am not sure that the sunblock would be OK on the new tattoos." Tynie plans. "Lovie, you forget.. We can't do that til at least tomorrow.. The red tide." Bobby recalls, alleviating Tynie's spoken concern. "True." She chimes, happy to be in his arms.

"Is there anything else my baby wants to do?" Bobby poses. "I can think of a few things… but they happen after we enjoy snuggling.." Tynie recounts with a giggly smile. "Yes my Love." Bobby giggles, kissing Tynie's cheek. She takes the presented opportunity to snare a hand away from Bobby's shoulders, using it to trail down his cheek and drag his lips to hers. "Very slick.." Bobby whispers right before getting taken aback with the power of her love display. *Ohhh damn!* Bobby thinks to himself, giggling while they kissed. *Yeah.. I did it again..* Tynie mentalizes, replying the giggles as the kiss was painstakingly carried on. Splitting off from it with a few nips to each other's lower lips, Bobby starts "Honey, that move was…" Meekly replying, Tynie blurts "Thanks." A few seconds of silence enthrone the two, before Tynie wonders "By the way, what made you giggle while we kissed?" "Oh that, just my baby flooring me with a new love maneuver." Bobby answers honestly.

Settling herself onto him in a mix of snuggling-and-straddling, Tynie causes her man to moan out "Baby.." Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie whispers "Slow and romantic.." Bobby replies to that by gathering her up into his arms, charioting Tynie back to their room. Soon as they get there, Tynie is laid to her feet as Bobby kicks the door shut. Walking away from him with a feet on-air strut to her hips, Tynie again disrobes, this time being slow about it. Her pockets are then emptied, the kit and her phone laid onto her end table. Bobby tails his wife move-for-move, only speeding up to change the location of her kit and phone.

Laying herself onto the bed chest down, Tynie arranges her frame so that Bobby can doggie her. "Ohhh yeahh.." He growls out, taking her hips into his hands and splitting her legs further. A slap to her ass given, Bobby is then in total charge of this lovemaking. Tynie feels every inch of him entering her core, the enormity of it causing loud moans of yearning to leave her voice. Her hips are kept in his hands as they start off, Bobby granting his wife's earlier request for the pace. Her frame bobs in time with his thrusts, Tynie's nub being rammed against with every move. "Ohh baby.." She moans, trailing off. Bobby hears the tone she used in that, taking it as a plea for him to keep going. The "Territory marks" from yesterday are scoped out, alongside Tynie's new tattoo, given that's all Bobby can see in this position. Feeling every bulge of him in her depths, Tynie moans out like a cavewoman in dire need. "Baby want it fiercer?" Bobby asks in a deeply sultry tone a while later. "Yeahhh.." Tynie groans, trying her best to match the tone. "As.. You.. Wish.." Bobby grunts, Tynie's wishes again made real. "Hell yeah sexy!" Tynie hollers, applauding what she's being given.

Before long, Bobby has Tynie on top of him, his frame splayed out onto the mattress. Tynie then spins her head back and with a shared look, learns just how her man wants it. Making that wish true, Bobby is floored one more time, by just how strong his wife is in bed. "Hell yeah hottie!" He bellows, cheering what Tynie is providing intimately. She manages to spin around so their eyes can lock, not missing a jump on him. Bobby's eyes get rather big at that, Tynie smiling from ear to ear. "Baby want it wilder?" Tynie asks in a lusting voice. "Yeahhh.." Bobby answers. "As.. you.. Desire.." She moans out, doing all things possible to sate that certain yearning he had. The way Tynie does that is different too, a mix of leaps and gyrations on Bobby's manhood being given. Bobby howled out like a beast while this went on, using those to tell his wife that her givings were just as he wished. They lock eyes again, and each knows what the other isn't saying. Planting her hands onto his pecs, Tynie climaxes first, Bobby's name bellowed as loud as she could pull off. Every last twitch of that abounding him, and the tidal wave of her juices following suit, Bobby loses it and totally fires off inside Tynie without restraint. Her name is yelled just as loudly as his was, Tynie then landing onto him.

"Baby.. That was…" He boasts, trailing off as his hands trail Tynie's back. "Same here.." She purrs, secretly plotting to slap Bobby's ass at some later time. The two are all smiles as they snuggle again, this time in the name of mellowing out from the lovemaking shared. Tynie becomes so comfortable in Bobby's arms that she actually dozes off. "That's right baby.. You rest.." Bobby says in her ear, smiling. Sighing contently, Tynie feels Bobby's arms envelop her tighter. He follows her once more, this time in dozing off for a while. They wind up resting side-by-side, Bobby having laid his wife down next to him. Their hands find each other, and immediately entangle in a hold, the two feeling that and smiling in their nap.

Taking only a couple hours in that, Tynie and Bobby awaken together, kissing briefly as they sat up. "Did I actually.." Tynie poses. "Yes, and it was so cute.." Bobby tells her with a broad smile. Half tucking her head, Tynie blushes and says no more. Bobby sees that and says "Yep, I got my baby back. In the truest form!" "Hottie, I swear I didn't know until we got here that you missed those reactions.." Tynie says at last, keeping her head remotely ducked. "Hey now, we have that handled already. No more shame.." Bobby chides, leading his wife off the bed. Given the fact they hadn't worn the earlier outfits for too terribly long, the couple goes back to putting them on. Bobby leans back against the bed to get Tynie's phone and kit, leaving her clueless as to what was to happen next. Their bottled waters had become warm in that timeframe, Tynie changing them out for chilled ones out of the mini-fridge, punching that shut afterwards.

They meet up, as Bobby pockets her phone and kit, Tynie handing him one of the bottled waters. Opening them, Tynie and Bobby say as one "Thanks lovie.." Sipping those in a silence, the two are blushingly all smiles. Heading out of their room, Tynie opens the door for Bobby who is soon right at her hip. "Wow.. Today's been..Just.. Wow.." She brags, learning "Sugar, today's not over yet.." Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie's tempted to ask, but doesn't. "Follow me.." Bobby trails off, taking his wife's hands into his. "Anywhere.. Any day.." Tynie swears excitedly, unaware as to what's next. Nothing else said between them, Tynie hears a familiar voice after a few more moments of being in the throughway of the beach house "Hey you little shit." Scanning the house for where it came from, she sees a teleconference broadcast on the living room TV. "Steve, you sneaky bastard!" Tynie squeals, noticing the entirety of her New York side of the family behind him. "Thanks. We just wanted to say that Thrash has some sort of family crest planned. Oh, and he knows about Sasha. I told him, and he agreed to wait until.. And I am quoting "The little shit is an aunt." I figured when he said little shit, he meant you, Tynie."

"Yep, add that to my list of nicknames. By the way, how is Sasha?" Tynie adds. "I'm fine sista, we all are. You enjoy time with Bobby now. LOVE YA!" "LOVE YA TOO!" Tynie squeals back as the teleconference is ended. "Before you ask, come with me.." Bobby teases, guiding Tynie to the couch. Discovering a webcam on top of the TV, Tynie gasps "We had THAT?!" "Apparently so, and I didn't set it up until my beauty was distracted. Relax, it'll only be used when they contact us with theirs." Bobby informs, sating worries and simultaneously stunning Tynie. "Holy shit!" Tynie shrieks as the two plop onto the couch. "I figured that'd be your answer.." Bobby giggles, Tynie wrapping her arms around him. Leaning back while adjusting the means of their snuggle, Bobby makes it to where they both stretched out against the couch. "I love you so much.." Tynie vows. "As I you.." Bobby returns, kissing her forehead.

"Who knew my cross tattoo would wind up being used as a family crest idea?" Tynie wonders. Bobby poses, pointing to her other cross tattoo "Did you really have to ask that?" Laughing after those words leave his lips, Bobby gets Tynie to follow him again. Time flitters away, the two slowly ending the laughter, returning to a cuddle in quiet. Tynie then lays so her head is rested against Bobby's left pec, looking up at him in awe. "I am amazed at you baby. Seriously, every day, somehow you send me soaring." She declares. "Baby, you mean we send each other soaring, every day. Somehow." Bobby corrects, reiterating the awe in his tone. "Hmm.. I do.." Tynie sighs.

Snapping his fingers twice, Bobby breaks the silence as the room goes romantically dark. Tynie is all too happy to be in Bobby's arms, getting that notion disbanded when he taps her shoulder to be let up. She obliges, with a bit of protest to her eyes. "I'll be right back.." Bobby swears as he leaves the couch. Leaning back as he stands before her, Tynie sees "Watch this" mouthed by her man. Complying as she readied herself to modify how her frame was laid, Tynie sees Bobby strut with a mix of brooding and on air to his feet. Keeping her eyes locked on him throughout, Tynie flops around so that her vantage point isn't obstructed by the back of the couch. "Ohhh yeahh.." She beams, Bobby making his way from the fridge back to her. Arriving at the coffee table moments after kicking the fridge shut, Bobby splays everything before his wife. Tynie was about to go for drinks when Bobby takes her hands and starts kissing all over them, sitting down beside her while pulling that off.

"Baby.." Tynie giggles out, taking the opportunity to return that move once it was presented. "Lovie.." Bobby giggles back, realizing that they were equals even when it comes to shared love displays in new moves. Tonight's meal is a bit of a chilled one, Bobby knowing his wife loved seafood, making that her feast after the kisses against their hands ended. "Sugar, you first." He says with a smile. "Nope.. Us together.." Tynie corrects, the two going for the spread at the same time. Popping every bite into one another's mouths, Tynie and Bobby smile and chuckle between nibbles, enjoying each other's company. Just as Tynie was about to mention clearing everything as they concluded, a knock came at the front door. Going to answer it, Tynie sees Thrash on the other side, bearing a bottle of wine and a card. "Love you sis.. We WILL keep in touch. Oh, and Allyn already returned my keys to the restaurant. Everything's safe there, and everyone on this side of the family now has the crest tattoo." Thrash tells her, getting hugged.

"Rock on man.." Tynie answers after the hug ends, Thrash electing to close the door behind her. She sees that and before any tears can be shed, is greeted by Bobby who takes the wine and card from her. Locking up behind Thrash while Bobby waited, Tynie and he go back to the couch. "I didn't see this coming!" They say together, the wine set down. "I'll handle this." Tynie taunts, waving a hand about in reference to the dishes from dinner. Bobby nods as he sets himself so the couch's back covers his front, knowing Tynie'd want him witnessing her strut. The dishes in her hands, Tynie sees that move and starts off with the walk away, one being a mix of owning every catwalk known to God and having her feet on air. "Ohhh Yeahhh.." Bobby elates as his wife soon has everything cleaned up and makes way back to him.

His frame rerouted so Tynie can lay back across the couch more so than he, Bobby is handed the wine opener that she uncovered in the kitchen when clearing from dinner. "No way baby.. We are equals.." Tynie admonishes with a smile, causing Bobby to sit more at her hip once she plopped onto the couch. The wine popped open, its opener set aside, Tynie goes for the card. "In the name of love always, from us to you. Today on out, we shall be known as the kin of the Flamyn Kross" Written on the inside with every signature of Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian relatives underneath stuns Tynie who commends "Flamyn Kross.. I like it!"

Over her shoulder, Bobby read the same thing, texting Thrash on her phone after snaring it from her pocket in gratitude. Getting such replied, that device is then pocketed by Bobby. The next thing Tynie sees are wine glasses similar to those the two got when arriving in Hawaii, Bobby pouring hers first. Soon as his glass is filled, Tynie and Bobby toast "To the family of the Flamyn Kross.. Love you guys!" Sipping that afterwards, Tynie suspects that Thrash has very nice taste in wine. Bobby sees that in her eyes, his matching the glow presented. "Thrash sent their love already. Oh and the wine… they all went in on.. Thrash chose it." Bobby tells her between sips. "Dude has good taste in wines then. Kind of figured it was a communal gift." Tynie answers, breaking from the wine. They have one more glass after the first one's finished, Bobby discovering the wine opener had a special chamber full of temporary wine lids.

Placing one to the top of the bottle, he then gently slides it into the door of the minifridge, sliding that door shut just as softly. Tynie witnesses that, and cannot stop giggling and smiling even if God himself wants her to. "Glad I can impress you.." Bobby says meekly. "You always do that lover.. I thought you knew.." Tynie worries, her smile dying off in a flash alongside the giggles. "I do, believe me. It's just adorable to hear you react like that." Bobby absolves, taking the wine glasses off the coffee table. "We do that part together.." Tynie relates, hopping off the couch and snaring hers back.

Hip-to-hip they clear part of the beach house, meeting up in the kitchen as the wine glasses are cleaned keeping that closeness the case. The two then retire to the master bedroom, all smiles as Bobby lets out "I was wondering.. Would my Lovie like to snuggle and watch movies in bed?" "Ohh most definitely!" Tynie cheers, wrapping an arm around Bobby, not caring about anything else but time with him. "I know what just crossed that ever-brilliant mind, don't go there. Yes we can do that at home, but I love snuggling while watching movies with my man so much that I was actually hoping you'd ask that." Tynie tells him in giggly tones. "You were?" Bobby asks, shocked.

"Absolutely. Just because we allow newness in our romances to every extension of the phrase, that does not mean we have to boot out things that you and I both love doing. If I remember correctly, you missed my girliness and I missed your perky reactions. Those were so because we both thought, albeit separately, that due to my being a lawyer we had no choice but to lose what was truly desired reply-wise. I don't want to go back to that, not now.. Not ever.." Tynie elaborates, hurt in her voice. Not answering right off, Bobby allows Tynie's total statement to sink in, tightening his hold on her. "Aww, sweetness. You're right, and I am sorry that my shock hurt you. I don't ever wish to make you hurt, not now or ever. Please forgive me.." Bobby at last pleads, their trek to the master bedroom abruptly ended.

Spinning around so Bobby is before her, Tynie sees the tears in his eyes, reaching onto her toes to kiss them away. Bobby's arms go right around her hips, stabilizing Tynie against him as he hears "There's no need for sorry on that my love. You didn't hurt me, and the shock to my answer was a bit of a gut reaction. You didn't see my reply coming, although once you took it in, you understood. Don't cry my King.. Please.." Bobby nods at that, saying nothing else as his mind kicks his ass for how he replied to Tynie's words. "Oh, and that self-bashing your sexily genius brain just started better stop.. You know what it does to me when your eyes broadcast that." Tynie warns softly, selling Bobby's mind out. Kissing her just as flitteringly as his cheeks got when Tynie saw tears, Bobby obeys her wishes as fast as he could without ruining the pace of that affection.

They resume the trek to the master bedroom, Tynie being whisked off her feet from that point on. "Baby, I love you.." The couple tells one another, all smiles once more as Tynie's laid to her feet. Walking to the bed with the same strut Bobby saw when the dinner was cleared from, Tynie prays that tells him all is good. "I'm so damn lucky.." Bobby says behind her, slowly ending the gap between them. Clearing her pocket of the diabetic kit, Tynie checks her levels one last time. Decently ranged on that, the kit is set to Bobby's end table as he hears "I'm just as damned lucky as you are.." Giggling with a nod to that, Bobby sets her phone to charge on his end table, as Tynie lays against the bed on her side. The pillows are then set up for sharing, Tynie doing so as Bobby rigged the entertainment center. "I coulda done that ya know.." Tynie advises with a grin. "Wanted to do this for my Queen…" Bobby fires back, taking the remote he found by the TV and turning everything on.

Settling down beside her, Bobby grabs his wife up in a very tight hug. Tynie then snaps her fingers four times, which not only kills the lights but secures the entire house. She learned that as the TV had this across it "House secured." "Holy hell!" Tynie yips as that message leaves the TV screen, being replaced by the start of one of the movies. "Nicely executed.." Bobby purrs in her ear, the couple kissing for a while afterwards. The affection being slow and romantic, Bobby and Tynie enjoy every second of it. In all honesty, the first movie SUCKS so their being distracted is actually a good thing. Pulling away from the smooch in a slow pace, Tynie discovers just how bad the flick is with a glance out the corner of her eye. Before she can take care of that, Bobby shakes his head and tightens the embrace while showing her his biggest shit-eating grin. Relenting, Tynie starts nuzzling Bobby at the crook of his neck, returning the grin she got.

"That's right baby.. We deal with that later.." Bobby says to her in a soft-yet-deep tone, Tynie's nuzzling continued for a while. She slowly ends that, as the movies drag on, allowing Bobby a shot to kiss her again. Discovering her man has his own flexibilities, Tynie's enthroned in a deep smooch as Bobby contorts himself to make such happen. This one being slightly wilder, Bobby pulls his wife around to laying atop him without disrupting the love display. The two eventually end the kiss, Tynie gazing adoringly into Bobby's eyes.

"I never knew…" She trails off. "Positive mystery.." Bobby retorts, the two sharing in another shit-eating grin. Tynie sees how her man has her positioned, and is about to worry when he informs "Baby, I wanted you closer. I'm alright.." "Awww Bobby.." She sighs, the couple going from there to watching the start of the second movie. Bobby's arms drape from Tynie's shoulders to her hips, his hands just above her beltline. "Hmmm.." Tynie gasps, basking in the new embrace, then continuing "That's right baby.. You enjoy loving on me.." "Ohh, I am.. Believe me.." Bobby appreciates, starting a kissy trail from her cheek to her collarbone. *He'll get his* Tynie thinks to herself, only emitting a chain of short giggles. His kissy trail ended slowly, Tynie rolls over to return it in kind.

Starting at his cheek, the stubble has returned and is tickling her lips. Tynie makes good on following the trail of kisses he left upon her, saying nothing as Bobby giggles just as she did. Petting his cheeks with both hands, Tynie mopes "So chiseled.. Too bad stubble's in the way of my total enjoyment.." "I'll take care of that… later.." Bobby smilingly vows, holding her hands where they were. They kiss one more time as the movies drone on, neither really paying much attention to them.

The affection shared goes on just long enough to outlast the movie, and with that the system automatically shuts down. Tynie then takes a hand away from Bobby long enough to cover them in the sheet, trying like mad to retain the closeness between them. "Baby, you don't need to worry about that. I'm yours and never will leave. Yes we will have to break off snuggles, but that doesn't mean I won't bring it back.." Bobby worries, seeing his wife worried over that in her eyes briefly. "Yes my King... same here.." Tynie returns as Bobby makes good on his word, the two winding up snuggled side-by-side. Tynie says nothing more, nor does Bobby, their hearts beating in time with each other being the only thing heard. Slumber arrived just as they got comfortable in the embrace, Tynie and Bobby sleeping with enormous smiles on their lips.

The couple already knows their family is alright, and by that meaning both the New York and Hawaiian extensions. They learned as much throughout the day, even with Tynie learning the couple has a webcam. Some new things enjoyed, alongside older ones in their relationship resurrected, Tynie and Bobby genuinely have had a kickass day. Thing is, today shall live in infamy for them both, with a reason for such also being shared. In all that transpiring, their heavenly observers were busy, not only protecting everyone but celebrating. Tynie's cross tattoo, the first one, dared not flinch in light of it all.

Today their family became known as the Kin of the Flamyn Kross. In due time, they all will have tats to prove it….


	56. Ch 56

Title: Steppin Up

Rating: M

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, I own the others.

The next day, Tynie and Bobby find themselves entangled in a side-by-side snuggle when awakening. Before Tynie can give her man his morning kiss, her phone goes off, Bobby reaching to answer it. "Man, I hate to bother you, but this is important. Some dude named T swears up and down he knows your wife from high school, and he managed to stop a plot made by some ass named Gavin Haynes against you." Allyn informs. "It's true man, go on." Bobby mutters, curiously stunned. "Anyway, yesterday Gavin and some dude named Terry went to T's establishment. T was under the impression at first the two guys wanted to sky surf, but learned in a rush that wasn't their plan. Before Gavin and Terry knew it, once T overheard their plot, thanks to Terry having a BIG mouth, T took them both out. Seriously, two shots, both of the men were done for. T even started his vacation a day early; he was going to call you tonight to. And I'm quoting "Set up a time to start catching up with Tynie with Bobby present." T shut down his shop so we could search it and seek out any other plot evidence against you two as well, he insisted." Bobby learns, replying "You can take the man out of the Marines, but ya CAN'T take the Marines out of the man." Tynie was totally lost, but caught the last line, saying nothing. "Exactly, oh and when T calls, have fun." Allyn attaches before hanging up.

"Baby, we owe T BIGTIME." Bobby tells his wife, with a smile. "Umm Lover, you know how precocious Steve is about my NOT paying for his next vacation right?" Tynie poses, getting Bobby to nod. "Yeah. Well T is WORSE…" Tynie admits. "That's humanly possible?!" Bobby adds in, stunned. "Yep, trust me." Tynie finalizes as they meet up at last for their morning kiss. This one spoke of deep passions and maddening love, not split off until neither Tynie nor Bobby could breathe. Finally at that point, Bobby leans back to get her phone and kit. Tynie sat in wait of her man, wondering quietly what the hell had gone down.

"T saved my baby. The husband of that bitch you took out a couple days ago tag teamed with Alex's last known dating companion to return what you did to Nicole. T over heard the plot and took em both out yesterday, only two shots." Bobby explained. "You mean T saved us both. Oh my God." Tynie peeps out stunned. "That I do." Bobby answers, pocketing her phone and kit with one hand, scoring Tynie closer to him with the other.

"I've heard of steppin up, but damn THIS many times in our vacation!" Tynie yips out, getting comfy in her man's hold. "Stepping up. Huh?" Bobby wonders. "Oh that, Stepping up is the rare yet fine art form of defending those you love behind their back. It's also known as staying true to family honor, respecting the better part of society's code, ya know, ending problems for others." Tynie explains with a cheeky smile. "Learn something new every day." Bobby giggles. "Umm yeah. You do the same to me." Tynie laughs in return, the day starting to turn into a better one emotionally for both.

"Beauty, I want you knowing that our others aren't the only ones who will step up for you…" Bobby whispers just as the laughs end, telling in his tone there is a worry over that. "I know that already my Sexy. Same with you." Tynie responds, kissing Bobby on the cheek.

"Honey. T wants to catch up, tonight. He went all out, and I mean that as in he started his vacation a day early. Allyn even got access to T's establishment to check for more evidence of potential problems for us. T insisted on that." Bobby let out. "I swear, you can take the man out of the Marines. But there's NO way you can take the Marines Out of the man.." Tynie blurts. "That's what I told Allyn, after verifying your link to T." Bobby mentions as they finally get off the bed. "Thank you babe.." Tynie purrs, grabbing Bobby closer to her. Walking out to the kitchen from there, Tynie is stunned and unable to speak. Bobby senses the shock in his wife, holding Tynie closer with every step until they actually step on one another's toes. Giggling as that happened, the two elect to do what it takes for today to be spent in good spirits.

Tynie is escorted to the kitchen bar, sitting down as Bobby made them coffee and something to eat. "Oh my God, Bobby I just realized something." Tynie blurts. "What is it lover?" Bobby wonders. "T did that not only to protect me, but to show you something. He used his firearms capacities to demonstrate that should we go out and you have to duck away for ANY reason, that I am safe. The whole protecting you with the taking out of those guys was just par for the course." Tynie elaborated. "T's a good brother then. I sensed as much, but wasn't sure." Bobby admits, handing his wife her coffee, standing before her with his. Sipping that in silence, the two begin smiling as Tynie's realization strikes both further. In the back of her mind, Tynie worries that T also did it to show he still loves her. Bobby sees Tynie's smile disappear as her coffee is set down, saying "Hon, I know what you're thinking. He may, but the way I see it let what you said be how we took this. I say that because it's better than having you hurt. T'd not like that at all." Bobby soothes.

"Great plan my Kahuno." Tynie perks up, he was right. From Bobby's pocket, Tynie's phone goes off again, Allyn texting to ask if T can have that number. Agreeing, Bobby replies just before T calls. "Hey man, I take it ya heard." T says nervously. "Yeah man, thanks. When do ya want to come over?" Bobby mentions. "A couple hours from now good for you? I'm headed out of town tonight." T informs, learning Bobby's cool with that before they hang up. "We have company coming over in a couple hours." Bobby teases, pocketing his wife's phone.

"Seriously?! T's coming over here?!" Tynie yelps.

Nodding, Bobby replies "T has to be out of town tonight, so yeah." "Thank you baby!" Tynie squeals, hugging her man across the kitchen bar. "I wouldn't have had a problem with him coming over, honest." Bobby intends, steadying his wife back into her seat. "I didn't know that, especially with me and T's short romantic past. I don't want it awkward for you two. I haven't seen him in AGES." Tynie confesses as they finish the coffees. "Nonsense, you worried too much." Bobby says with a cheeky smile, going to get their breakfast. "Holy fuckin hell! I've never had a man as wonderful as you. Honest to God, the way you're handling this is…" Tynie trails off boasting.

Bobby sets hers down, looking Tynie dead in the eyes before admitting "It's the least I can do, after all he did basically stare down and take out two people about to hurt my baby." "What about my baby?" Tynie worries. "I don't worry about me, my focus is you being safe and loved." Bobby confesses, alarming Tynie. "What?!" She declares. "It's true, I focus on my Queen, constantly. I don't worry over me.." Bobby tells her. Tynie is incensed by that line, letting as much be known by the look on her face. Setting his meal down in a flash, Bobby's arms are aimed at Tynie's hips, and just in time.

She falls into the embrace, shaking from head to toe as the alarmed tears went on. "Dammit Bobby.. I love you! I can't live without you! Hearing you say you don't worry over you.. Hurt like a son of a psychowhore!" She at last releases. "I'm sorry my lovely. I wanted you knowing just how extreme I took the vow to your Dad that you'd be safe.." Bobby apologizes softly, stroking Tynie's hair. "I know you meant that to the depths of any real sense my love. I don't like the idea that my King doesn't save room in that loving heart and brilliant mind to concern over you. To me that's another fucking pedestal, and you know how I regard those." Tynie tells him.

"I'm an idiot, I should have known that." Bobby blurts, getting Tynie to pull away. "Hell, I didn't know you don't worry about you til just now. We are even, no shame or self-bashing on that.." She declares, her tears finally over. Knowing what she meant by that line, Bobby nods shortly as his wife goes back into his arms. They sit side-by-side, eating in silence moments later, neither in the mood to speak. As soon as they're done, Tynie leaps out of her seat just beyond Bobby's grasp to clean up.

This time, instead of happily strutting, Tynie walks across the kitchen as if her frame is burdened with a heavy load. Bobby gasps at the display before him "My Queen.. No… please…no…" Tynie heard that, and stops cold in her tracks. Crying as he approached her, Bobby shows the awareness that his confession caused the way Tynie was behaving. Taking the dishes from her, Bobby looks Tynie in the eyes for a second, then clears them in another quiet.

Slinking up to her man, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby loosely and says "No tears my King.. We already fixed this." Her other hand racing to his cheeks, Tynie wipes away every last tear from Bobby's face. His hand taking hers in, Bobby adds "I know we did, just seeing my gorgeous walk like there's another burden on that beautiful soul.." "I know.." Tynie peeps, kissing her man shortly. "I know we settled this, but I want to make up how I hurt you anyway.." Bobby makes known. "I know just the thing.. Come with me.." Tynie purrs, leading Bobby to the recliner. Soon as Tynie's in that chair first, Bobby gets pulled into her lap, one arm away from her range. He uses that arm to retrieve her kit and do a level check, finding out she's golden before repacking the kit.

"I know you're used to being on the firing line from the Force, but baby…" Tynie trails off. "That I am, but how it stung you is inexcusable.." Bobby mutters, ashamed. "Honey…" Tynie purrs, petting Bobby's back. "I love you so much Tynie, my motives were.." Bobby lets out. "I already know.. It's ok." Tynie soothes as the two go back to not saying much. "Baby, is there any way we can drop this, deem it as never again discussed, and enjoy today?" Tynie poses. Bear hugging the holy living shit out of her, Bobby swears "You got it!" Tynie wraps her legs around Bobby while underneath him, hell-bent on tightening the embrace. "Oooh.." Bobby purrs, feeling their snuggle get more close. "Had to make my man happy somehow.. Dammit!" Tynie mentions with a shit-eating grin. "You know something? You were right, when I believe you said "We totally complement each other." Bobby giggles. "You mean we were right, you've said that too!" Tynie chuckles, the room in an aura of happiness from there. The two know they're due for a guest to arrive, going from that shared hold to leaving the living room moments later. The recliner set back as it was when they arrived, Tynie and Bobby go to get cleaned up side-by-side.

Bobby still had twinges of remorse for what his words did to Tynie, praying that he could show her in actions the magnitude of his regret. Everything set up by him as she disrobed, Tynie senses "Hell no hottie.. It's not to be regarded anymore.."

"Yes my Angel.." Bobby answers as he follows Tynie's every move. From there they get cleaned up and giggle, leaving the Jacuzzi tub all smiles as the pair dry off and get dressed. Tynie's kit and phone were in Bobby's shorts from earlier, getting extracted by her and pocketed as Bobby ducked off to shave. "I get to pet on a baby soft chiseled face.. NYAHHH!" Tynie yelps as that is seen, standing in wait of him from the doorway linking the Jacuzzi tub room and the master bedroom. Surprisingly that didn't startle Bobby enough to get him to nick himself, which Tynie actually prayed for. Walking up to his wife, Bobby gathers Tynie's hands into his, only to have her take them down his cheeks. "Ohhh yeahhh.." She boasts with an amorous tone.

Leading her to the entertainment center in the master bedroom, Bobby shows Tynie he meant it about handling that shitty DVD together. Once she removes it from the player and breaks the DVD with one hand, Bobby tries his hand at her just-used tone. "Ohhh yeahhh.." Ridding of the case and all the DVD shards, Tynie struts just as Bobby likes. "I could have done that.." He relays in a singsong voice. "I know, but you were busy checking me out." Tynie snarks with a smile. "Oh like you don't do that to me." Bobby kids. "Guilty!" They say together, leaving the master bedroom and going back to the couch.

Apparently T is an early type, and Bobby learns that when the front door's knocked on. Letting him in, Tynie sees her old friend burdened with pizzas and a case of beer. "Dude, let me take those." She says, ridding T of the items as they are headed for the coffee table. Sitting next to her man, Tynie sees Bobby load the beers into the minifridge as T sits in the recliner. "Before you even go there guys, I wanted to." T declares right as Bobby was about to speak. "Oh honey, in case you haven't noticed, T learned my style." Tynie giggles. "I see that." Bobby adds. "So man, how's your life been?" Tynie poses, not being able to speak again until every detail of T's life after their relationship is divulged. "Damn dude." Bobby chimes, T breaking from the divulgence. T then arises to serve them the pizzas, only to have Tynie get up and stand on his toes. "Dude, either you sit right back down or I sit you down. You are a guest here." She admonishes, T complying at once. Bobby saw that, warning "You're not the only guy she can get to do that man." T nods, saying nothing for a moment, the reality of Bobby's words sinking in.

The pizzas are then split as T and Tynie ping-pong every aspect of their lives to each other. One question nagged at Tynie, who looks at Bobby before asking. "Go ahead baby.." Bobby whispers. "T, do you still love me? Be honest." Tynie wonders. "Yes. I was an idiot to the extremes when I let you go. I know I'm too late, and to be totally truthful, I'm happy for you. I will find my own lady someday." T confesses. Tynie starts bawling at that, hiding such with her hair as her head is dropped in shock. T jumps from the recliner and kneels before Tynie keeping his hands to himself. Bobby wraps his wife in a tight hug, petting her hair, saying gently "I know it hurts you baby.. He's being awesome about us.. shh…shh.." T mutters "Tynie, I will understand if you never wish to see me again. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" Hearing T's words causes Tynie to throw her head back against Bobby's pec, allowing him to wipe away the tears. "I want you in my life. If I didn't I would NEVER have gotten Bobby's OK for you to have his number. You didn't hurt me, I asked for the truth." Tynie tells T firmly. Bobby vouches "She's speaking the truth man. She sensed it the other day, and didn't know how to broach the topic."

T is floored, and asks "Bobby, would you object if I hugged her?" Shaking his head, Bobby gave T his reply. T then arises to hug Tynie, who returns it lightly.

"T, I have to admit something. I consider you a brother, and after we lost touch it was like a good part of me died. I know you still love me, and I can only hope that such can be used in the regard that I'm your sister. That's best, for both of us." She admits as the hug is broken off. "I can definitely do that." T allows, the three going back to their seats. "I got to thank you man, for what you did today. Not only that, but for the respect you showed when for the second time in our being together.. I got asked if she could be hugged or touched." Bobby relays, pointing to Tynie. T answers "Consider that proof that I will step up for you two. Oh and as for the respect thing, call it on a mix of my personal ethics code and Marine background." T answers modestly. The three hug each other, all smiles, allowing that to finalize the deal T spoke of.

Sitting back where they had been this whole time knowing T had to be out of town later, Tynie wonders "T, how many have ya had?" "Don't worry sis, I had a cab drop me off. I'll just call em back when I'm about to leave." T answers. "You do that, and send me the bill." Bobby chimes in right as Tynie was about to protest. Looking at her husband with a broad smile, Tynie blurts "I was going to say that!" T laughs and mentions "You two really work well together. Be blessed and happy always. I will keep in touch." Tynie interrupts "Hold it right there! If you know a Tattoo guy, literally named Tattoo, you tell him Tynie said you are to get the family crest on the back of your right shoulder. If he has any questions, you tell him to call me. That shit's on me since hubby's covering your cab." Tynie declares. "I know Tattoo, and will do.. sis." T says as they hug again. Bobby took that as code for calling T's cab, and ducks back to do so. "It'll be here in about half an hour, already covered. You just tell em where to take ya man." Bobby informs, setting Tynie's phone on the coffee table. Nodding, T replies "Thanks." Tynie then hops up to clear from it all, her heart still stung by T's confession.

"Is she going to be.." T wonders. "Yeah man, I'll see to that." Bobby interrupts. "He still loves me.." Tynie pines under her breath, the pizzas and beers cleaned up from. She walks right back to Bobby, and slips under his arms with a painted on smile. "Tynie, I know you sought the truth. I just feel like shit that it hurt you, please forgive me." T begs. "I already did dude. Remember our deal." Tynie tells him. "Remember it? Try honoring it from now til the end of time." T informs, kneeling to hug her one more time. Bobby saw how skittish T was about that, saying "It's cool dude." Tynie whispers in T's ear "Thank you.. you know what for." "Anytime, sis." T whispers, pulling away from the hug slowly. Tynie's phone didn't dare go off after Allyn's call, the New York side of the family alright, based on the grounds that unless the shit hit the fan the two would be undisturbed.

T actually calls Tattoo right there and then, learning that Tynie won't be paying for the family crest tattoo job. "Umm sis, Tattoo won't let you pay. He said some dude named Steve did him and his brother Thrash THAT big a favor." T elaborates, Tynie glowing as she heard it. "Cool man." Bobby and Tynie say as one, going to walk their guest out to the waiting cab. Tynie sees T inside, shutting the door behind him as the cab drove off. Bobby stood back in wait, sensing Tynie needed him to hold her close the first chance she got. "That went better than I suspected." Tynie relays, trying to be strong. "Come here.." Bobby purrs, his arms open wide for her. She takes the offer, and melts straight away into his embrace, the tears from earlier returning.

He walks her into the house again, keeping the hold as is with every step, until making it to the couch. Laying Tynie against it back first, Bobby soothes "It's all good baby.. trust me." "I always trust you.." Tynie admits, wiping away tears. Setting to lock the house behind them, Bobby walks backwards to keep eyes on his wife. "T was so cool about us, and very sweet when I asked him to deem me a sister. I totally DIDN'T see THAT coming.." Tynie recalls, a smile slowly draping across her lips. "Yeah he was, and I'm happy to have him in our family." Bobby returns, sliding himself under her. "Sorry I've been such a weepy mess, I just didn't know.." Tynie berates. "Hey now, you weren't a mess. T knew it hurt, and even asked me if you'd be OK." Bobby consoles, wrapping his arms around her so his hands met the center of her hips. Just then, a text came across Tynie's phone, T sending love and notice that he's getting the tattoo before leaving town. "love ya too, brother" Sent back, Tynie puts her phone down. "I think the others are going to LOVE T." Tynie boasts, her happy-go-lucky attitude resuming. "Me too." Bobby chirps, grateful for his wife finally feeling better. "How would the woman I'd die for like to celebrate?" Bobby asks. "Only how the man I'd die for sees fit." Tynie answers.

"Surfing for starters?" Bobby fires back. "Hell yeah!" Tynie answers, pulling him off the couch. Soon as they stand up, Tynie pulls off her outer shirt and shorts, showing Bobby she was already prepared for that. "Nice…" Bobby chirps before revealing the same thing with a quick removal of his top. "We are going to leave this place looking like the day after a frat party!" Tynie yelps as they head for the sunblock.

"That's what you think." Bobby laughs, tailing her. They lather up in the sunblock, Bobby stashing it away as the couple goes for their boards on the deck. Hitting the shore, the two share a "Be careful" glance before the waves are made their communal bitch. Several trips made in that, Tynie and Bobby wind up carrying their boards to the deck again later, holding hands. Arriving at the deck door, Tynie opens it for Bobby after hitting the recently discovered not so noticeable button. Bobby then stashes the boards away, having Tynie's in one hand and his in the other.

Following her inside, Bobby sees Tynie return to strutting like the world was a catwalk that she owned in her sleep. Catching up to his wife, Bobby leans his chin on her shoulder as her arms go behind her and around him. "You know what's next…" She purrs out amorously. "You read my mind.." Bobby mutters in her ear. Slipping her to his hip, Bobby alters Tynie's hold, their feet walking in perfect time together across the house. Detouring to get the clothes out of the living room, Bobby laughs "Told ya." Giggling with him, Tynie snares up all the items they took off to surf, carrying them over her arm away from him. Returning on the trek to their room, the couple begins kissing and do not stop til they hit the edge of the bed. Tynie's kit and phone set abruptly onto Bobby's end table, she stood waiting for him before they stripped before each other. Leaning onto her toes, Tynie mutters "I hope ya brought the cuffs.." Bobby's eyes get big at that, as he leans back to pull those from the luggage bag behind him. Dangling them before his wife, Tynie says nothing as Bobby slips one around her left wrist.

Snailing her frame onto the bed, Tynie then tethers the other side of the cuffs to a bedpost on Bobby's side. "Unh Unh.." Bobby chides, releasing that from its location and putting it to his wrist. Tynie's jaw drops at that display, her muttering "Ohh." They share a glance and know right away how each wants it, Bobby kissing Tynie from her lips to her navel. Tynie's legs fly open as far as her hips permiss, and soon after Bobby is rammed deep inside her. The sex kick starts romantically paced, Bobby worried the cuffs would leave a mark on his wife.

Tynie reverses the concern, and then her primal side overrides the notion, craving "Baby, be FEROCIOUS with me!" "As you wish.." Bobby howls back, honoring his wife's wish in seconds. The uncuffed arms on each go around the other, Bobby lifting Tynie's frame up just enough to make that happen. As for the cuffed arms, Tynie and Bobby drape them to one side, the lovemaking underway being hot and wild. Tynie sees the shot to hickey Bobby's pecs, taking it without abandon, that action being in place of moaning in enjoyment. Bobby gives it to Tynie with ever-increasing power, the need for him to satisfy her being that deep. Soon her legs wrap around his hips tightly, as Tynie pulls away from the hickeying to bellow Bobby's name as loud as she can. They roll over together, Bobby mouthing "Your turn.." Tynie saw in his eyes that her earlier request was reiterated, giving a lustful smile and nod before she began granting it. Bobby's eyes were glued on his wife, seeing Tynie flail her head back with every move on his manhood made. "My King's so well HUNG.." She yowls, his erection decimating her core with every pulse of the muscles inside her.

Returning the way Tynie laid against him just moments ago, Bobby growls "My Queen is so tight.." He knows just where to leave love bites on her frame, setting off to create those against her in a flash. Changing up how she rode him, Bobby gets every style of being leapt on Tynie could dream up, her need to sate him being that carnal. Out the corner of his eye, Bobby glances at their cuffed wrists, praying there's no marks. Tynie makes her jumps on him harder and harder, telling him in those not to worry about that for now, instead to enjoy what she's giving. Tynie's chest soon covered in a series of hickeys, Bobby pulls his lips back to scream her name as loud-and-deeply toned as he could, her body being flooded with his orgasm. She slowly lands atop him, spent and elated, Bobby holding her closely as he was in the same boat. "Holy hell.." Tynie gasped, trying to come down from the lovemaking. "Exactly.." Bobby fires back in kind, the two rolling over to release their wrists of the cuffs.

Tynie relieves Bobby's wrist first, scanning it at a snail's pace for bruising or blood. Finding none, she waits for Bobby to do the same, not being delayed long. The cuffs are then chucked in the direction of Tynie and Bobby's luggage, the couple then kissing vehemently. Tynie's hair is draped over Bobby's pec after the kiss broke off; the pair's being still breathless for the most part causing that. Petting that down a bit, Bobby looks over his Queen with love, discovering her artwork on his build. "Hell yeah I marked who's mine.." Tynie boasts, finally able to breathe right. "As did I.." Bobby smilingly fires back. Amazed that their romp's wildness didn't render them with bruised wrists from the cuffs, Tynie and Bobby get out of bed. She picks up the cuffs with her toes, sliding them into the couple's catch-all bag after opening it using the toes on her other foot. Witnessing that, Bobby notes his wife's dexterities were more than he knew prior. The catch-all bag zipped shut, Bobby's jaw hits the floor causing Tynie to bow and blush.

"Now to have my King chill in the jets.. after THAT especially." Tynie plans, learning "I do not chill without my Queen, for the same reason." Instead of protesting, Tynie holds a hand out for him, Bobby taking it as they go for the mentioned room. Bobby makes every aspect of their getting chilled out and cleansed similar to what Tynie's known since coming to Hawaii, only to have her slide in before him. They wind up cleansing-while-kissing, only to exit the Jacuzzi tub arm-in-arm. Drying off together, Tynie and Bobby relent that hold until they go to get dressed, the towels again hung up. Separating to get dressed, Tynie has her back turned just long enough for Bobby to pull something out that's his-and-hers. Soon wrapping his arms around her hips, Bobby says "Here baby.."

A small box in his hand, Tynie opens it to reveal a pair of flying wings with her initials engraved dead center. "Like I said.. he's a good brother." Bobby admits, opening his. The his and hers broaches are checked out and then set inside the same bag that Tynie's framed letter from the Academy was in. Tynie and Bobby then dress, her kit and phone put in the new shoulder bag by Bobby before they leave the room.

Tynie thinks they're headed back to the living room, Bobby walking just before her with their hands held. Getting to the front door, Tynie is totally lost as Bobby says "You'll love this.." Giggling in curiosity, she stands back as he opens the door for them. Walking out together, Bobby secures the house behind them as Allyn pulls up. Elya walks right up on the couple, and she cannot stop laughing, Bobby chiming "Don't tell her.." Tynie and Bobby walk with her back to Allyn's SUV, as Bobby sets the ladies in. Allyn saw that, and as Bobby sits by his wife mutters "Ya didn't have to.." "He wanted to, count it as his way of showing you that when the shit hits Elya's in good hands." Tynie shoots off, Bobby nodding as they drive away. Tynie and Elya are giggling as the couple's travel, Bobby and Allyn knowing why. Soon arriving before a huge building, Allyn parks as Bobby says "Remember why you called Steve a sneaky bastard dear?" "Yes, I..HOLY SHIT!" Tynie squeals as the banquet hall they own is before her. The four exit that ride, Bobby slipping Tynie her shoulder bag. The SUV is closed door-by-door as the rest of Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian family appears to her. Thrash, Tynie, Harlei, Anjea, T, escort the four inside. They make it to a rather large room, decked out to the nines, as Steve appears to Tynie. "Yeah, the others wanted to be here. I told them to stay by Sasha, figuring we'd all meet up in New York after the babies are born." "Cool man." From there, everyone is seated and served around an enormous table. Chatter abounds as the others in Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian family get to know T, everyone liking him. Steve says at last "I need your attention please." Silence comes in a rush, all present nervously awaiting Steve's next words. "I represent the New York side of Tynie and Bobby's family. Welcome to it y'all!" Echoes across the hall, everyone cheering and having a damn good time.

This carries on for a couple hours, Thrash and Tiny leaving first with Allyn, Tynie, Elya, and Bobby being last. All parties hugged and vowed to keep in touch, Steve jumping in to be the enforcer of that so Tynie's heart wouldn't be broken. "Dude, that's too much to take on.." Tynie protests. "Not compared to the as kicking my heart would give me if I didn't do this.." Steve answers, hugging her before going off to the airport. Tynie knew Steve was right, his heart is as big as hers and just as bitchy when it comes to that kind of thing.

Allyn drives Tynie and Bobby home, Elya and Tynie laughing just as they were earlier. Dropping them off, Allyn treats Tynie just as Bobby did Elya earlier. Pulling away as Tynie and Bobby go towards the house, Elya and Tynie wave, the men following suit. The beach house opened by Bobby, Tynie slides in first, Bobby securing the house before joining her. Tynie's new shoulder bag is unloaded onto the coffee table, just for the time being. She goes to check her levels, bending over before Bobby. In moments Tynie's learning her levels were golden, she reloads the shoulder bag after doing so with the kit. Bobby then scores Tynie up into a threshold carry, en route to their room. "Today's been twisted.. a lot of fun.. but twisted.." Tynie giggles out. "Definitely." Bobby laughs with her, the two soon arriving back in the bedroom.

Tynie was worried about her phone going off, and as Bobby set her down, learns "Oh, that.. I'll say this.. we won't need our phones on us all the time. Steve rigged that too, we will be reached when the private jet's New York side of our family's fine, we won't be bugged unless it's urgent from the Hawaiian side." "That sneaky bastard!" Tynie yips out. "I told him you'd say that!" Bobby giggled, her shoulder bag unloaded onto his end table.

Tynie slides into bed first, arranging the pillows so she winds up resting against Bobby's pecs while sleeping. "I have my reasons for this.." She trails off, petting the bed to ask Bobby to join her. He does, and as Tynie settles against him, reaches down to cover them both with the sheet. Bobby hated the fact that Tynie left herself without pillows, but said nothing since she was already comfortable. "Hmmm.." Tynie sighs out happily, Bobby leaning down for a kiss. Tynie meets him for that, and the two bathe in deep passions for a while. Breaking off from that slowly after a while, Tynie and Bobby refuse to stop smiling as she goes back to resting against him. Bobby says "Love you my Queen, now and forever. I shall always step up for you." Tynie's answer "As I you my King.. as I for you.."

The mellowness of their voices when that was shared mirrored the same enveloping them. Steve is a sneaky bastard in more ways than Tynie knows, but she's learning. As for T and the others, yeah, their connection should likely enhance over time. Bobby and Tynie are realists, and they know life changes things, T showed them as much when it comes to his link with Tynie. Some pain and a lot of happiness had hit the couple in this day, all of it encountered as one. Tynie's cross tattoo, the one over her right shoulder, dared not even flinch again. Their heavenly observers had many new people to watch over, atop the ones they already keep eyes on. The vacation for Tynie and Bobby is drawing to a close, yet the two are happy in how the bulk of it has gone. Yes, there have been not-so-happy times, but the two hit those head on.. together.

Steppin up has many definitions, Tynie and Bobby learning the more sacred ones. Yeah, their life together is going to have a lot of great times..


	57. Ch 57

Title: Beach House Decrees

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine

The next day, Tynie and Bobby sleep in for a while before awakening at the same time. Bobby finds his wife clinging to him rather tightly, with her head still nestled against his pecs. "My baby slept like this all night, that's got to hurt her neck." Bobby whispers, reaching his left arm over to massage Tynie's neck. "Oh God, that feels so good." Tynie mutters lowly, half awake. Taking his time in curing the tension from her, Bobby says nothing yet is wearing a huge smile. "Love you baby." Tynie says a little louder. "Love you too, now you enjoy this." Bobby answers giddily, his hands working on her neck and shoulders. "Ohh I am, trust me." Tynie purrs, her smile getting bigger by the second. A few minutes later, Tynie is tension-free in those areas of her person and arises slightly from the hold. They kiss deeply for the first time, Tynie and Bobby mutually hell-bent on bathing in the affections. Time flitters by until they are communally breathless, the couple then separating from the kiss.

Bobby has a look on his face that speaks of happiness and having something on his mind. "What is it my love?" Tynie wonders. "I wasn't supposed to say anything until we were alone. Steve took on the role enforcing the communications with the people we've made family while here because his other clients, the ones outside our family, dropped him. They were "Advised to" by everyone we have either had incarcerated or otherwise gotten rid of. Right on down to those I once deemed staff. Those people left in droves after you met Steve because of his reputation to kick ass and take names in a courtroom, and they did that because of the fact that none of them wished to respect our marriage, which doesn't bother me in the least. Also, once you got the Project going, the people we don't consort with told the clients outside of our family of Steve's to "Get rid of him before their legal affairs get to the tabloids" Without us, Steve has no legal practice anymore." Bobby blurts.

"Oh my Lord, is that why he jumped when my clients needed him?" Tynie asks, getting a nod from her husband. "Alright, that's IT. I am going to make it to where Steve and I are legal partners. He handles our family's legal affairs; I deal with my clients and anyone outside the family. That way, should one of us be on vacation, the other can cover it without problems. I am doing that BEFORE I work with the Academy. Steve deserves that much." Tynie plans. "Yeah… I kind of told him you'd say that." Bobby confesses. "You did right by me then, no worries. Now to find a third party attorney to draw up the partnership arrangement. I would, but I'm too close to that fire, if ya get my drift." Bobby nods, adding "Steve's already on that. You two have a meeting three days after we get back to New York, that's the best he could do. Baby, he didn't want you worried, and the other reason he took on the role of enforcer for the keeping in touch is so he could take the Hawaiian side of the family on as clients." "I figured that, on both counts." Tynie confirms as they at last leave the bed.

Bobby follows his wife move-for-move out of bed, only delaying to get her phone and kit. "I thought." Tynie trails off. "I know babe. I did that in case we have some unexpected shit hit the fan." Bobby answers, pocketing both items. "Ahh, gotcha." Tynie giggles, reaching out for her man. Her hand taken into his, Bobby leads his wife to the kitchen. "Ya know what I don't get? Why Steve didn't just sidebar me and drop this bomb. I would have been totally alright with that." Tynie poses. "You forget, he's old guard chivalric and didn't want it phasing your vacation." Bobby giggles as the two make it across the beach house. "The sneaky bighearted bastard!" Tynie laughs, knowing her man was right. Arriving at the kitchen bar, Tynie sits down with a huge smile, deeming that what Bobby wanted her to do anyways. Bobby then sets off on making them coffee and something to eat, returning the smile just as big as he saw it on Tynie's face.

"Steve didn't know I'd be happy to make him a legal partner, did he?" Tynie giggles. "Actually, no. I told him you'd do that and he was shocked. Now baby, that's been settled until we go back to New York." Bobby chides. "Yes lover." Tynie chuckles back, leaping to join her man in making their meal. "Oh and on a not-so related topic, we leave my kit and phone on the kitchen bar so that when we hit the beach or whatever there's no risk of damage. We can check the phone periodically, and since it's being kept here, there's no risk of an asshole trying to make off with it." Tynie declares. "Good idea." Bobby says smiling, as his wife takes over half the meal preparations. Soon finished, the two go back to the kitchen bar. Bobby carrying the coffees with Tynie holding their meal, he sets both coffees down to make good on Tynie's most-recently declared plan.

As Tynie lays down the meal before the two, Bobby asks "So, are ya in the mood to go clubbing tonight?" "Yeah!" Tynie yips out, departing just long enough to get their actual VIP passes. Making it back to her man, the couple sit down about to eat. Right before they can, Tynie's phone goes off with a text from Elya who discovered something she felt the couple had a right to know.

"Ya got to be fuckin me." She blurts, as the news their VIP passes were for a club that was shut down for not having the right licenses. "That's later." Bobby teases, seeing the text over his wife's shoulder. "We won't need these anymore then." He adds, ridding the couple of those passes as Tynie fires off a "Thank you" text to Elya, setting her phone down afterwards. At last, they eat and sip the coffees, the day starting to have a more relaxed tone. Once the two are finished, they clear out all the dishes together and stand side by side, curious as to what to do next.

An idea hitting Tynie, she gathers Bobby up close and practically carries him back to the Jacuzzi tub. "How long has it been since we went shopping?" She poses. "A few days at least." Bobby answers, taking that as what will happen everything up together, and they disrobe and go to settle in the tub. Every aspect of their getting cleaned up similar to how it's gone thus far in the vacation, Tynie and Bobby hop out together to keep that trend up with drying off. Walking back to their room, Tynie snares up all the clothes they hadn't destroyed from each other and shoves them into the duffle bag. Bobby takes that idea and starts getting everything that they won't be using for the final days in Hawaii packed away. Meeting up, the two get dressed all smiles, going out of that room again to start their day out.

Trekking out to the kitchen just long enough to get the sunblock and lather each other with it, Tynie detours to alter her voicemail. "Trust me babe." She says in a singsong voice. "I always do." Bobby answers, seeing his wife finish with that task and remove her outer shirt.

"You are so fine." He chirps as her frame is then lathered in the sunblock. Her suit tailed by him in terms of ridding of the outer shirt, Bobby hears "So are you." The two then sunblock-laiden, their outer shirts replaced on them, the sunblock is chucked into the fridge by Tynie, who then closes that appliance's door. Leaving the house by the deck door, the two are soon making way to her Jeep. Bobby made sure the house was locked up; secretly praying no shit would hit the fan in their absence.

Hopping into the Jeep together, Tynie behind the wheel, she purrs "No worries lover." Giggling Bobby discovers that she was right. Not too long after that, the two arrive at the same mall from a few days ago. Today isn't nearly as hot as the last time the two were here, and nor do they have any issues with assholes. Several shops hit, the couple remaining side-by-side, and Tynie has this weird sense that she actually predicted the future. Bobby insisting on being a gentleman, takes up every bag from his wife's grasp, not saying a word. Tynie saw the smile on her man's lips, matching it with hers as they go back to her jeep. The trunk area loaded by him, Tynie watches Bobby's back like a hawk, part of her worried that today's lack of assholes in their path would be short-lived. Bobby says to her with a giggly smile "No worries." Laughing as she heard that, Tynie becomes immediately aware that he was right.

They get into the Jeep together, Bobby overtaking the driver's seat as they go back to the beach house. Tynie cannot stop laughing to save her life, and nor does she want to, Bobby enjoying the chuckles hitting his ears. "That's what I like to hear. My baby being happy." He mentions, the two parking before the beach house in moments. They get out at the same time, going to unload the jeep together. Bobby escorts his wife inside the house, after unlocking it, and the bags are soon dropped in the living room. Tynie goes to check her phone with a strut that is backed by her feet feeling on air. "I'll be damned." She purrs, the device having not gone off. Her levels are checked right after, and she discovers they are decent as the kit is reloaded and set aside.

Bobby goes to her with a broad smile across his lips after having seen the way Tynie walked from his hip moments ago, holding an arm out for Tynie to slide into, and when she does they head back for the new items. Sharing in showing them off, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles and the only sounds emitting are purrs of adoration from each. The items are folded and set on the couch between them, Tynie and Bobby wondering whether or not to leave them here in Hawaii. "So.." She trails off. "Actually yeah. I think we should. That way we don't have to have as much packed when we vacation here again." Bobby answers, taking everything up in his arms. "Ok.. But only if you follow me.." She purrs out with hints of amour to her tones. "I always will." Bobby absolves, knowing what she had on her mind.

Entering the master bedroom again, Tynie seeks out the closet only to have Bobby beat her there. "I thought you said you'd only been here once before we came together." Tynie blurts. "I was, and this room is where I stayed. Steve had another room and kept his ladies away from me. That room was taken out before we got this place, the deck built where it used to be." Bobby admits. "Oh, ok." Tynie considers. "Was my baby just jealous?" Bobby teases.

Tynie hangs her head as he waves her closer, the closet being loaded with their new items. "Yes. I love you so much that it stings to think of bitches before me." She confesses, getting back "Beautiful, I swear it. You are the ONLY woman for me, and the sole woman I have had here. No need for jealousy." Her head still hung, Tynie tightens that expression by planting her chin to her neck, refusing to look up from the shame.

Looking over his shoulder, Bobby sees that and stops dead in his own tracks. One of his arms around her, the other drapes a hand under her chin before Tynie hears "My Queen, no need for that either." "I don't mean to get jealous, honest. It's just you've been.." She starts. "I know baby, I've been the best to you. Same here, and the jealousy is just your heart protecting itself. Not that you need to do that, because you don't." Bobby whispers, enhancing his embrace upon Tynie.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I know you say my jealousy is my heart defending itself.. But to me it screams of insecurities." Tynie bawls. "Shhh, It's alright.. I love you. There's never a need for you to feel insecure." Bobby soothes. "I got to help my man, it's only fair. You've done so much today.." Tynie peeps out, trying to move them from the stance shared. "All that can wait, I got to get my baby back to being happy.." Bobby tells her. Tynie feels the love he has for her in every flinch of his arms as they engulf her closer. "I'm so sorry my Love. I swear I never meant to get jealous. Please forgive me.." Tynie begs, the tears slowly ending. "I already have.." Bobby mutters in her ear. "Seriously?" Tynie shrieks, shocked.

"Yes, seriously. I'd be the same way if the tables were turned. Everything's alright." Bobby answers, flexing his muscles around her. "Wait.. did you say Steve had a room taken out so we have a deck here?" Tynie wonders, the emotional overload of her jealousy ending. "Yep." Bobby laughs. "That sweetly sneaky little.." Tynie laughs. "Bastard!" They laugh together, every last aspect of unhappiness escorted out of Tynie in full.

"Now to take care of my hubby.." She slurs out with an enormous smile after enjoying several moments of being held by Bobby. "What pray tell do you mean by that?" Bobby teases, awaiting their next shared experience. "Oh, only that I need you to lay on the bed, ya know.. so I can give ya a massage.. OOPS!" Tynie elaborates. Bobby slowly relents his hold on her, making good on the declared wishes with a displayed brooding strut. "Damn.." Tynie purrs under her breath, taking in what Bobby just did. In moments, he is laid out just as she asked, Tynie reverse straddling him to begin the rubdown. Starting at the back of his neck, she works all the way down to Bobby's hips, mindful that he doesn't want the rubdown done as if he'd break. "Ohh damn…feels good." Bobby moans as his wife arrives at his hips. Slipping off of him, Tynie takes up her hubby's legs one at a time, continuing the massage. All Bobby does while this happens is groan out totally basking in the massage, goading Tynie on. "Hey now, I got a massage earlier.. we are equals.." She declares with a cheeky smile.

"That we are my Queen.. that we are.." Bobby says gently, happy to hear the elated tone in his wife's voice. Each of his legs massaged right on down to the soles of his feet, Tynie slides away from Bobby again and sits at his hip. Rolling over to one side, Bobby has a premeditative smile on his lips. "Hey now.. we're equals.. oh and that massage from earlier.. I wasn't done yet." He mentions in a deep tone. Melting against the bed, Tynie manages to configure her frame as to ready for what he spoke of. Time taken in returning every single part of the massage he got, Bobby also receives the same eggings on he gave as Tynie is massaged.

"I had to take care of my wifey.." He says in her ear, both smiling as widely as their jaws would allow once he is finished. "Come here.." Tynie purrs out, reaching towards her husband for a kiss. This one being slower than prior, Tynie and Bobby have more time to bask in the love shared. The ending of this smooch being just as it transpired, the two wind up with their foreheads rested together. She goes in for an eskimo kiss, just to change things up a bit, getting met for that. Giggling as they split off from the affections, Tynie figures out a new way to snuggle Bobby without mussing up his current pose. "I love you so much Bobby. You have no idea how much you mean to me. Words fail in telling you, not that I haven't tried to." She swears gently. "I know my Queen, and to be honest it's the same with me for you." He returns, laying them both back against the bed. "My man is so ripped.. that was hot!" Tynie boasts. "Thank you baby.." Bobby answers modestly. "Lemme guess. You wanted to snuggle and not have me later worried that our position in that would hurt you." Tynie drags out. "Yep." Bobby chirps, both bursting into laughter.

A while after they started the laughs, Tynie stops first and levels her lips with Bobby's ear. The next thing he hears is his wife declaring in a salacious voice "I feel like making love.." Slipping herself out of his arms slowly, Tynie gets to her feet and undresses, allowing Bobby time to do the same. Sleekly sliding back onto the bed, she places her frame just out of Bobby's reach, laying back first onto the mattress. He sees that and takes it as an opportunity to kiss all over her body, with emphasis on her bust, navel and core. Bobby knows rather well just what areas on her frame will make Tynie writhe in want, hitting them all with his lips. Her legs are petted apart by his hands, Tynie's inner thighs kissed as Bobby takes his sweet time to feast upon her essence.

"Baby's never.." She moans out, enjoying every last move. Lifting up a bit from where he was, Bobby answers in kind "I want to make this last.." "Oooh, you want to go long and strong huh?" Tynie poses in a sultry voice, seeing Bobby nod with a smile. From there, Tynie's depths are kissed and tongued, Bobby taunting her while feasting. Tynie grunts and moans, sending a message that she was in dire need of his intimate prowess. Bobby goes on as he started, taking seemingly forever in the enjoyment of his wife's depths.

Tynie is totally enthralled in her man's new moves, the moans of lust proving that with every utterance until she can take no more. Bobby hears his name bellowed towards the heavens as she comes, him drinking it all up like there's no tomorrow. Pulling away slowly, Bobby arranges himself just above Tynie. Checking him out, she discovers that Bobby was packing some serious intimate heat. Slithering under him, Tynie is totally hell bent on returning everything she got to her man. His erection soon in range of her lips, Tynie gives just as she received until Bobby is mirroring her grunts. Neither one capable of waiting out the sex for very much longer, Tynie rearranges herself so he can slam right in. Bobby does, and soon they are in the throes of heated lovemaking. Tynie has her hands all over his back, Bobby providing the same to her as they go on.

This romp endures, position after position, as the two show one another just how long they can last in getting it on. After what seemed like an eternity, and Bobby feeling every last climax his wife went through, he looks Tynie dead in the eyes. She matches that and the two know unspokenly that this experience of getting buck wild is about to end in both having hellacious orgasms. This time, Bobby is first and Tynie gets flooded while her name is yelled to the skies. She chains him in getting shoved over the intimate edge, his name declared rather loudly as it was through every last climax she had when they were making love this time. The two plop onto the mattress side-by-side, spent and beyond happy. Riding out the aftermath of this intimate experience mutually given, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up while kissing. A while later, Tynie is first off the bed leading Bobby to her hip with a huge grin. "My man was phenomenal. I mean HOLY SHIT!" Tynie boasts. "As was my woman.. HOLY SHIT indeed." Bobby answers gloating. Unaware as to what Bobby wanted to do next, Tynie freezes at the end of the bed. "Follow me my Queen.." Bobby says to her with a giddy tone. "Always will.." She answers in kind as the two are then en route to the Jacuzzi tub. Everything the same as it was earlier in the day in terms of their use of the tub, Tynie and Bobby are later splitting off to get dressed again.

Later going back in the direction of Tynie's phone which was on the kitchen bar, the couple treks across the beach house arm-in-arm. She prays they didn't miss any major calls while intimately distracted, not saying as much. Bobby catches it anyway and says with a smile "No worries." Turns out, he was right and the couple was not disturbed for an emergency. The only thing they missed was a text saying the others in their Hawaiian side of the family have a gift being delivered later that day.

Beyond that, Tynie and Bobby are wished well in their return to New York, the others they've met and made kin in Hawaii being slammed schedule wise and likely won't see them before they leave. Gratefully replying to that, Tynie is all giggles as Bobby stands at her hip. "You were right my King. The others took Steve's deal to heart, and will keep in touch through him. Oh, and they wish us well going back to New York." Tynie informs. Bobby leans down to whisper in her ear "Everything's perfect." "Sure is.." Tynie blurts out giggling.

The two then resign in the same recliner from yesterday, Tynie leading her man there. Sitting in it first, she pulls Bobby into her lap as they again share a kiss. Breaking that off due to lack of air in their lungs, Tynie shows a glowing smile to Bobby, only to get one right back. "Who knew that Steve being a sneaky bastard would lead to all THIS?" Tynie asks rhetorically. "I believe you already know the answer to that.." Bobby fires back, petting Tynie's cross tattoo, the one on her right shoulder. "Lover that was a rhetorical question!" Tynie chirps out cheekily. "I knew that!" Bobby adds in with a laugh. "I still cannot get over what Steve went through. I mean basically losing your practice thanks to two dozen dickwads.." Tynie trails off. "I know baby, but we already fixed that." Bobby absolves, tickling his wife. Giving that right back, the two are enthroned in a tickle war until they cry from the laughter.

It is soon dusk and the couple go together to answer the front door, finding Thrash on the other side. "What's up dude?" Tynie asks. "I was sent by the others to bring you two this.. enjoy it.. we will keep in and Steve took us all on as clients before he left, said you'd have it no other way." Thrash declares. "Rock on, and he didn't lie." Tynie answers as Bobby takes the box from Thrash and brings it inside, Bobby silently walking back towards the couch. Thrash then leaves as Tynie secures the home, following the trail her man made.

Opening the box together, Tynie and Bobby discover it is a collage of pictures, every last family crest tattoo framed with the people's signatures under it. "We are kin.. forever.." Written in the center of the frame, Tynie cries out "Ya damn right."

Looking closer, she discovered that the others got her and Bobby's crest tattoos in the center, with their initials written underneath. "So sweet." She peeps out, Bobby answering "Definitely. I know just the place to hang this.. thing is, it's back in New York." "Genius, and we do that together." Tynie answers. Before taking the new gift to their other luggage, Bobby spots something in the box. "They didn't…" He trails off as an envelope appears to him. Opening it, he discovers that T has arranged with Steve to have them picked up by private jet. "Man, I heard how hard Steve had it with getting you guys a private jet. I pulled a few strings with a Marine buddy and got you two his BEST one. Thing is, it can't be sent out to get you two back to New York until Wed. night. Love you both-T" Was written in the letter from that envelope, and when Tynie sees it, she laughs. "T'd want me happy, and I know that because when I cried yesterday it killed him." She says as Bobby pockets the letter, him agreeing to that notion with a glowing smile.

The couple then goes right for their luggage, Tynie silently figuring out how to brace the new gift so it isn't damaged. Bobby and she are hip-to-hip in that trek, him already knowing how to handle that, saying not a word. Soon as they hit their bags, Bobby shows his wife just how he planned to manage her silent concern. Seeing the way he did that, Tynie stands back in awe as Bobby's genius shines again before her. "How'd ya…" She blurts, getting interrupted "I know my baby.." Ending the gap between them, Tynie struts right up to Bobby's hip as the letter is taken out of his pocket. "I know just the place for this for now.." She plans, laying it beside his phone, anchoring it with the base of the charger port.

Reading it again, Tynie mutters "Thank you T.. you are a good brother.." "He knows baby.. he knows.." Bobby soothes, plopping onto the bed behind her. Tynie leans up against her husband, saying nothing as the reality of Bobby's words strikes her, he was right. Bobby's phone then goes off, as they left Tynie's in the kitchen by her kit, and it's T saying that he forgot to mention that his Marine buddy insists upon carrying their luggage inside his plane. Figuring that was an insurance thing atop the Marine caliber chivalry, Tynie says only thanks back as Bobby looks on. "Damn, someday a chick is going to LOVE T!" Tynie chirps, Bobby nodding with her just inside her range of sight.

Tynie then texts Steve to let him know her decision about what Bobby started the day off telling her. Learning that Steve already suspected as much and the New York side of their kin is fine, she sets Bobby's phone down. "Well I'll be damned." She yelps afterwards. "Everyone's fine I take it?" Bobby poses. "Yep, and Sasha's been waited on hand and foot.. not by Steve's orders.. but get this.. by Little Man's." Tynie informs. "Yeah, he's going to be great with the ladies.." Bobby says with a smile. "He sure will.. after all, when we aren't slammed with the Academy and are back in New York, Little Man gets to take notes off of my personal Casanova." Tynie tells him with a broad grin. "Aww lovie.." Bobby purrs, leading his wife off the bed and out of the master bedroom. "Anything else my Lovely wants to do?" Bobby asks. "Honestly, I would love to just be with you. I've had a total blast here, and only wish to share in what you want." Tynie answers. Bobby whispers after resting his head on her shoulder "As you wish.."

Soon arriving in the throughway by the kitchen, Bobby guides his wife onto the deck. Pulling the door open for her, Bobby slides it shut again as they hit that area.

Tynie gets a peck to her cheek as Bobby gathers the surfboards into his hands. Thinking they were about to chance surfing as the day darkened, Tynie gets worried but shows a smile. Bobby then slides the deck door open long enough to stash those in a chamber by the gun cabinet and secure it. "I didn't even know we had that!" She yelps, witnessing every move her man made. "I figured it best to show ya instead of telling ya.." Bobby answers as they finally wind up holding each other, him behind Tynie.

"You complete me, inspire me, and will always be mine." The two say as one, their eyes aimed at the heavens. The Hawaiian night skies are adorned with stars, several shooting across the heavens in their view. Those shooting stars taken by each as the family's angels celebrating, as Tynie leans her head against the top of Bobby's shoulder to return the peck kiss to his cheek. His arms went from around her hips to splitting off. One arm under her shoulders, and the other beneath her knees, Tynie is swept off her feet literally as Bobby takes her inside. Sliding the deck door closed using one foot, Tynie manages to secure it with the toes on the other, Bobby's arms already encumbered with her frame. "That was amazing.." Bobby boasts. "Hey, I got to keep ya smiling somehow.." Tynie replies meekly as the two make it back to the kitchen bar. Setting her down slowly to the floor, Bobby leans in for a deep kiss. Sharing in that as it was a mix between wild and slowly romantic, the couple is enthroned in passions without worry about losing their breath.

The separation from that being rather slow, Tynie and Bobby nip each other's lower lips before she waves him over to the bar. Considering that her way of saying he's to relax as the dinner for them is made, Bobby obeys her wishes. Her kit and phone then pocketed as Tynie's back was turned, she sets off making him something special. Knowing he likes Cajun chicken, she has the meal underway in moments, giggling with every step. "What's so funny?" He wonders. "To steal your line, I'd rather show ya then tell ya." She replies, breaking from meal preparations just long enough to get them drinks. Handing Bobby his, she leans onto the bar as he opened hers, each one wearing a blush backed smile. Sipping together before going back to check the meal for a little bit, Tynie leaves her drink beside Bobby, discovering all she had to do was place a few finishing touches. Those were handled in moments, Bobby getting served first as Tynie went back for hers.

Refusing to eat until she settled next to him, Bobby pulls his wife's chair out. Sliding in, Tynie smiles at her man as the two at last eat. Nothing said until they were done, Tynie and Bobby go right back to the drinks as she learns "Baby, you are a wonder. Thank you for everything." "Absolutely, and same to you baby.." Tynie replies, the couple again sipping together. He then gets up to clear from it all, their drinks concluded after the second round of communal sipping. Tynie kicks back as this is done, her face laiden with an enormous smile, as is Bobby's. Everything cleared and put away as she waited, Tynie realizes that Bobby was making the house ready for their departure.

"I took this on because I know my baby. I am aware that my Queen is happy here, and doesn't really want to leave. We will return my love, and I vow that with all I am." Bobby informs with a loving voice. "Oh my God, Bobby. You are a phenom.. thank you!" Tynie yips out as he arrives at her hip. "Anytime.." He responds delicately, Tynie being lead again towards the couch. Slipping himself onto that furniture first, Bobby arranges his wife across him so they can lie back and cuddle. "I got to help my man with that.. it's only fair. I do want to stay, but I know we can't. I also know that when my honey swears anything. It's meant to the extremes." Tynie plans. "Honey, you relax now. We deal with the rest tomorrow." Bobby retorts, causing Tynie to melt due to the tone he used. Seeing his wife totally at peace in his arms, Bobby runs one hand through her hair, keeping the other at Tynie's hips. Electricity in his touch zapping Tynie's heart, she purrs out wordlessly as Bobby slinked the hand that traipsed her hair back to her hips. "Grazie my ever-loving Bobby-bear.." She slurs out gently. "Anytime I can, my ever-loving Tynie-mama." He returns, the two snuggling in quiet from there.

Bobby reroutes how they lay against the couch, in that telling Tynie that he's getting sleepy. She slithers around so their eyes meet, discovering Bobby's are closing from tiredness. "My Kahuno shall not crash on the couch and risk being hurt in the morning." She chides gently, trying her hand at charioting Bobby to the bed. Soon as he is lifted halfway off the couch, Bobby protests "No way.. don't want my Sugar aching tomorrow either." From there, the two take their time in going to bed, Tynie insisting that her sleepy hubby use her frame as a crutch. "Baby, I'm alright.. honest.." Bobby mutters out. "Yeah, and I want to keep you that way." Tynie informs, tightening her hold on him. The stubbornness shared in that discussion is not lost on either one, Bobby saying softly "Baby love, I was being a gentleman when I refused you carrying me around.." "I know my Sweetness, and I was being a good wife when I insisted upon being this close til we get to the bed." Tynie fires back. "You are a good wife, an excellent one.. that's nothing to concern yourself with." Bobby tells her. "As you are being a gentleman.." Tynie absolves as they get to the end of the bed.

She then snares her hands into his pockets, unloading them onto his end table after leaping back against the mattress. Her kit taken out, Tynie checks her levels one last time as Bobby snakes behind her to reset how the pillows are laid out. Discovering she's decent ranged, the kit is reloaded as Tynie makes sure both her phone and his are charging. Bobby says with his arms outstretched "Come here my Angel.." Tynie not hearing that petname in a while, does so stunned as she softly peeps back "Yes my Stud."

They gasp together, knowing what each just called the other hadn't been mentioned in that regard for some time. Tynie speaks first "I know we missed those petnames, so I say we bring back as many of those as we want. Leaving the ones with Majesty or Majestic out of course." "I was just going to say that!" Bobby giggles. "I just read your mind.. wow. I take it you know why I said that.." Tynie answers. "Yep, we're equals. The whole Majesty and Majestic titles do not bode well with that, and actually serve to try saying one is beneath the other.. this is an outright lie." Bobby says, both giggling afterwards briefly.

Settling back together, Tynie and Bobby each take a hand to cover them with the sheet. The moment that is done, Tynie and Bobby kiss one last time for the day, awaiting slumber with romance mutually provided. Every person the two love being alright, their phones dared not go off again. Peace abounding them and all whom matter, the night drones on in contentment for all. The couple's decrees from across the day have been made final, in love and respect for all involved. The family's heavenly observers celebrated, as was seen by Tynie and Bobby. Tynie's original cross tattoo dared not flinch, as to serve being notice for the couple that everything decreed was honored by those from above. Steve being a sneaky little bastard, alongside some amazing discoveries from those the two have met and made kin in Hawaii allowed today to genuinely rock. Symbolism of the connection shared was given Tynie and Bobby today, well at least from the Hawaiian side of the family. As for the New York side, that will be taken care of after Tynie and Bobby are an aunt and uncle.

Their family growing again served as means to declare the bulk of their life together will get better..


	58. Ch 58

Title: Evolution

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Still at the Beach House, on the day before the couple goes back to New York…

**Bobby's POV**

*She's a wonder, and I've never known love like this before. I met her two years ago and it was like heaven walked right up to me. I don't know how I am so lucky, and there's no way I am knocking it.* Tynie wakes and sees Bobby sporting an in love smile that is backed by a glow she's never seen before in his eyes. *I brought out her best, and yeah I have fucked up... Sometimes royally. How she can put up with me sometimes is a mystery.* Going in for the first kiss of the day, Tynie meets Bobby move-for-move in the affections, still curious as to what's rolling in the back of her man's mind. Her arms abounding Bobby's shoulders, Tynie is absolutely hell bent on being as close to him as possible. *She thinks something's wrong, but that couldn't be further from the truth.* Pulling away from the kiss, Tynie looks her husband dead-to-rights in the eyes, asking "What is it?" *Here goes...*

"Baby, I know I haven't said this to you much. I am very proud to be yours, and to see the woman that you've become. I bet you anything that three years ago you didn't think that everything we have would be reality. You've gone from faux machismo tomboy with a guyish look to the world to being an absolute stunner who isn't afraid to be girly... and I sense it is in a lot of ways due to my love." Floored, Tynie mutters "It's all true… every last word."

"I know you are wondering just what brought this on, and I am about to explain it. My Tynie, I am very impressed with everything you do. Even when we aren't perfect with each other, I believe we are perfect for each other. I don't know if you are going to take this offensively, but I am honored to be the man who you share life with, as yours has in many ways evolved for the better." Bobby explains further with a nervous smile to his lips. *God, let her NOT be pissed by that line.* "Bobby, that is by far the sweetest thing you have EVER said to me!" Tynie squeals, knocking him back with a hug.*Ok... so I didn't see that coming...* Settling them as laid back for a few moments, Bobby returns the power of the hug to his wife. Tynie looks at him similarly to how he did her before the most recent declaration, leaving him in wonder.

**Tynie's POV**

*He's amazing, gorgeous, smart, and when need be, brave. Wonder if he knows the evolution he referred to isn't only on my side of the coin.* The first kiss being hot and slow, Tynie decides to change that up, again throwing Bobby for a loop. *I know DAMNWELL what they called him back at MCS, and am actually grateful for our "No fighting unless it's one of our lives or honor at stake" rule. Oh and the letter we got not too long ago disavowing the ones who did it from our lives helps too.* Hearing the moans of love and enjoyment from her man, Tynie mirrors them while keeping Bobby in a state of elated confusion. *Yeah he's quirky, but honestly so am I. Perfection as a constant in action isn't exactly feasible to uphold. Oh and I bet he doesn't see that my best wasn't the only one brought out* Eventually splitting off the kiss, Tynie reaches across Bobby to check her sugars, learning she timed that perfectly. Bobby sees it all go down, and his smile melts immediately, being replaced with an urgent worry over his wife.

An epi-shot of insulin later, Tynie repacks the kit and lies against Bobby.*This will let him know I am alright… nervous as hell... but alright* The next thing he hears is Tynie release "Well, here goes on my end. I know you may think that the evolution of me is the only one in this marriage. On that one, you couldn't be more wrong if ya tried. I have always seen you as perfect for me, even when we aren't perfect with each other. What I have seen out of you is actually an evolution. Bobby, you once told me that you feared being without love until we met. I never thought I would have the honor of being yours, and now I do. Thing is, that isn't the only honor I have, another one is seeing you change in ways that show the way you treated yourself in the past are just that: history." *God, I hope I didn't hurt him with that long-windedness* Slowly gasping in air after that was disclosed, Tynie stares Bobby dead in the eyes.

**POV'S Coming Together**

"Tynie, that was amazing. You read me like a book, and did it so sweetly. I love you." Bobby answers, guiding his wife off the bed from there. Electing to trek across the beach house without their phones or her kit for now, the couple makes it to the kitchen hip-to-hip. In all honesty Tynie was still floored by Bobby's words, yet lost for what got him to go there today. "Lover..." She trails off "Yes..." Bobby intrudes "Explain something to me, just what made you say that when we woke up?" Tynie poses. "Oh that, I have been meaning to for a while. I didn't know how to say it, so today when everything came out, I actually prayed I wouldn't hurt you." Bobby relates as they head off to make coffee. "I was just as lost for how to tell you, and for the same reason. Honey, I hope I didn't sting you with what I said." Tynie confesses as Bobby leads her to the bar. A bright smile to his lips and the same glow Tynie saw earlier in his eyes, Bobby answers jokingly "Do I look hurt?" "No, if anything you look like you are prouder than words." Tynie realizes, shooting back the same expression she got. "You're damn right!" Bobby swears, turning away to finish making their meal and morning caffeine. "Umm, gorgeous... two are moshing in that pit!" Tynie fires back, hoping he caught what she meant. Giggling as he doused her coffee with chocolate, Bobby nods, using that to relay he got the then chucks the bottle of chocolate sauce in the trash, that coffee cup having the last of its contents.

Turning to his wife with the coffee in his hands afterwards, Bobby sets hers down before joining Tynie. "Changing things up are we?" Tynie giggles, getting her husband to wrap an arm around her and nod. A few minutes spent sipping coffee together; Tynie arises to check the meal. "Babe, you didn't have to do that..." Bobby mutters.

"I wanted to..." She replies, strutting back to her man as if there was a slip of clouds under her entire frame. "Ohhh.." Bobby mumbles, their meal presented as his wife returns to her seat. Soon eating in a celebratory silence, Tynie and Bobby simply bask in being alone together, perpetually undisturbed. The moment they finish, Bobby slips a kiss to Tynie's cheek before clearing from it all. A walk exactly as Tynie presented Bobby is given her, causing him to hear "Ohhh.." For the first time in quite a while, Tynie has no worries ravaging the back of her mind. Same with Bobby on that one, and he proves it by sweeping the love of his life out of her chair and off her feet in one move. "Baby!" Tynie yelps, bathing in the display of Bobby's love and power around her. Spinning Tynie about a few times, Bobby keeps hearing her giggle like a total airhead. "I love you." Bobby vows as finally Tynie is laid to her feet. "I love you too." She swears back, the two going back towards their room.

Tynie is lead in first as soon as they get there, and until Bobby shuts the door behind them, remains standing in one spot. Seeing that, Bobby leans his chin onto her shoulder before chiding softly "You didn't have to wait for me.." Leaning her head against him, Tynie shoots back with a smile "I wanted to.."

Giggling again, this time together, the couple resolves from there to clear out everything they'd destroyed. That is done in a matter of minutes, Tynie going through the room to make sure they are packing everything away. "I learned this off of Jesia by the way.." She blurts, discovering the Cherokee oils were meant to be used up, the mini-fridge in that room being checked for anything needing pitched. *Note to self duly made* She thinks.

The door to that mini-fridge shut, Tynie looks over her shoulder and notices Bobby trying to arrange all the luggage to be taken out in one trip. "Oh hell no. My King does not risk overburdening that hot body.." She admonishes with a smile, splitting everything equally before continuing "Besides, we do have some breakables in these bags." Standing back as Tynie does that, Bobby notices the concern in her words. Tynie is then gently pulled back into his arms as she hears "I got to keep these up.." "Lover, there are safer and easier ways to pull that off. You'd never let me overload my arms, so why should I leave that unequal?" Tynie poses. Laughing as he discovered she made one hell of a point, Bobby hugs her closely.

They go back to making sure everything's ready for their trip back to New York, and once it all is, decide to cuddle on the bed for a while. "I know a certain Hunky One who deserves a massage with some native oils.." Tynie plans with a plotting grin. Bobby's jaw hits the floor as he readies for what she mentioned, being splayed on the bed abdomen down afterwards. Tynie slinks off the bed just long enough to get what's left of the Cherokee massage oils, concealing the bottle from Bobby before going back to him.

*If he sees there isn't enough for both of us on this, he'll be hurt…Unless..*Runs through Tynie's head as she drizzles the oils to her man's back. From there, her hands fly in chopping motions all the way down Bobby's back. "Ohhh yeahhhh.." He slurs out, totally loving what she provides. Her frame reverse straddled on Bobby's hips while that happened, Tynie slips to his side to gather his legs into her lap.

One at a time, Tynie does the same thing to Bobby's legs right on down to the soles of his feet, sliding out from under them after. Tossing the bottle that those oils came in into the trash, Tynie leans back just as Bobby hears it connect with the trashbin. "You didn't…" He trails off. "Yes, I did. The reason was actually symbolic. I did that to show you that as the ONLY man for me, you get my best.. and in that case.. the last of one of my stashes." Tynie confesses.

"Baby…" Bobby purrs, the depth of what she didn't say as well as what was mentioned striking him. A few minutes of awestruck silence abound Bobby, whom later says "We are equals.." Tynie gets his drift, and readies for the rubdown which wasn't let out in words. Soon as she is laid out as Bobby was, he mentions "Let me know if this hurts you.." "I will, chances are it won't. You forget, I may be tiny but I don't break easily.." Tynie fires back laughing. The next thing she sees is Bobby going to the minifridge to get the exotic oils, that bottle also immediately stashed from her view.

*No way..* Tynie wonders silently as Bobby returns every last aspect of the massage. Chucking that bottle into the trash, Tynie gets word "You are my One and Only, and what you said about symbolism and stashes is reversed." They sit up together, mellowing as Tynie makes the first check of their phones for the day. "Holy hell.." She purrs as neither one has gone off. "I know one thing, there is no way my man is going to dart about trying to take out all the trash.. as for anything else happening today.. I say we let it roll." Tynie plots. "I love that idea. Not nearly as much as I love you though." Bobby confirms, the meaning of her plot hitting him. What Tynie didn't know is, her plot goes against Bobby's ethics code, and he will just show her that later.

The two then arise from the bed and go to get cleaned up, Tynie taking her sweet time in that much. "I know baby.." Bobby soothes, realizing why she did that. "We'll be back.. I hope.." Tynie mutters as her man meets up beside her at the edge of the bed. "We'll be back.. definitely." Bobby corrects as the couple walks into the Jacuzzi tub room. Tynie sets everything up, hitting the starter button on the wall as Bobby holds her close. Escorting her in the tub from there, Bobby tries like mad to get Tynie back to being as happy-go-lucky as she was earlier. "Oooh.. those muscles.." Tynie slurs out giddily as he sets to washing her down. Tynie being covered in suds, she reaches out to return the favor to her man. "That body…Ohh.." Bobby says back matching her tone perfectly. Slipping her frame so they're side-by-side, Tynie is all giggles as the jets work around the two. Leaning in for a wildly deep kiss, Tynie tries showing Bobby just what he means to her in actions instead of words.

Bobby enjoys that to the extremes for a few seconds, deciding with that to give as good as he gets. Nothing but elated moans exchanged for a bit, the couple does all they can to stall the separation from this affection. Eventually the lack of air to their lungs mandates a split off, Tynie and Bobby doing so with lovenips to each other's lower lips after a short open mouthed tongue war. Arising from the Jacuzzi tub together, the couple dries off as Tynie hits the shutoff button with her toes. Instead of wrapping themselves in the towels, they hang those up prior to going back to get dressed. Bobby slips around Tynie to get everything previously worn in the vacation chucked into the duffle bag, even putting her shoulder bag in it. Tynie then checks the luggage and discovers "Fragile" tags on the bags with breakables in them. Soon ducking to get dressed, Tynie snares one of Bobby's muscle shirts after donning a bikini and shorts. Seeing that, Bobby puffs his chest as he joins her in getting dressed.

Tynie then notices that they have two bags open when the couple will only need stuff out of one. "Trust me on this.." She says in a singsong voice. "I always trust you.." Bobby returns with a broad smile as she closes one of the bags. Reaching with her to carry that bag over by the others, Bobby says "There's no way I want my Queen to overburden that gorgeous body.." Smiling as they set that bag down, Tynie says softly "Thank you.." "Anytime.." Bobby replies as they go to get their phones and her kit. Just before she reaches out to pack the charger to the phones, Bobby interjects "Not yet my Love.."

Immediately backing away from that move, Tynie giggles in the awareness that her man was right. The two then leave that room altogether, en route to the couch for a while, or so Tynie thought. The moment they get in the throughway of the beach house, Bobby guides her out to the deck. Using the discovered yet not too noticeable security button, he has the two escorted out before the house is secured.

"We forgot.." Tynie pines, trailing off. Looking at the sky, she sees cloud cover that doesn't speak of an impending storm, as the day is cooler than the bulk Tynie and Bobby have spent in Hawaii. Watching over her, Bobby is all smiles as Tynie mouths "Oh." From there, Tynie leads Bobby off the deck and towards the shore. "I figured that since we are due to go back to New York tomorrow, you and I should enjoy the ocean while we can." She blurts, Bobby nodding to concur with the idea. The couple walks right up to the shoreline, chucking their outer clothes off before hopping in. Being playful, Tynie splashes Bobby with water, him replying in kind as they again start giggling. After some time doing that, they swim out further keeping near-constant watch on each other. A glance shared as they are in the ocean, Tynie and Bobby silently decide to head back inside. Grabbing up everything they chucked to the sand earlier, they trek back to the deck arm-in-arm. Managing that while not dropping their outer clothes, Tynie and Bobby again make note of the matching pace of their feet for a second. The deck door approached, Tynie reverses what Bobby did to let them in, him in tow.

The clothes they had on being covered in sand, Tynie wonders how they will get them packed without tracking that across the house silently. Bobby sees the wonder on that etched across her face, setting his down against the back of a kitchen chair. Tynie follows that idea and then Bobby back to get the duffle bag. Once that is in both their hands, the couple goes to retrieve the outer clothes with sand on them. Tynie stands back a bit as Bobby rearranges the duffle bags' contents and shoves those inside.

The next thing Bobby knew, Tynie took the duffle bag and laid it by the front door. "Genius.." He purrs as she showed him that bag wasn't too heavy for her to handle in that transference. Strutting back to her man with a bit of amour to the switch in her hips, Tynie presents Bobby something new to stare at. He does, and Tynie hears "Hot damn.." "Thanks.." She peeps out as Bobby wraps his arms around her. They start snuggling while standing, Bobby and Tynie only wanting to be close in a romantic silence.

Leaning his lips to hers, Bobby kisses Tynie with vehement passion as to tell her what the display given meant to his heart further. Reiterating that in kind, Tynie does her best to give back exactly as she received. Time flitters by in this exchange, neither one really paying much attention to it, both are too busy enjoying the affection. Later separating from it, Tynie does something else different after they again share lovenips.

Bobby's chin all the way down to his collarbone is covered in short kisses, the expanse of his neck from side-to-side also slathered with those. "Yeahh baby…" Bobby moans, his head rolled from side to side as it went on. Slowly retracting her lips from him, Tynie stands in wait of her man's next move. Bobby changes things up a bit again, instead of starting at Tynie's chin he decides to neck her on the left first. Half cocking her head to the right, Tynie moans as he begins, goading Bobby on.

Trying not to leave lovebites on her neck that are too huge, Bobby slips across her neck to the right. Following his move, Tynie makes it easier for her man by sliding her head over to the other side. After necking his wife, Bobby starts leaving choppy kisses on her chin and cheeks. "Yeahh sexy.." She groans, the love display causing her knees to start buckling. Bobby's arms never left their post around Tynie's hips, that being how she's stabilized until he tightens the hold. Eventually pulling his lips away, Bobby then grabs his wife up into a mix of a Tarzan/ threshold carry. "I know what my baby wants.." He teases in deep tones. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, Tynie corrects "You know what we both want…" Giggling together one more time, the two answer that correction without another word. Feeling Bobby show off his muscles against her frame as they go back to the master bedroom, Tynie gives him "The look" while purring out not saying anything. Her side of the giggles ended with that, Tynie seeing the same expression in his eyes. The couple lands in the master bedroom moments later, Tynie's frame delicately laid onto the bed. Bobby stopped giggling as his arms guided her to the mattress, being replaced by a request "Sit up and enjoy this my Queen.." She makes good on half of the request, awaiting the other part.

Bobby then lines himself up with the edge of the bed, stripping before his wife while flexing. "Unnhh Bobby.. that's so HOT!" Tynie moans, the display before her revving certain engines. Soon in the buff, Bobby goes to sit next to her, only to see Tynie arise. "Your turn.." She purrs at him, Bobby overtaking where she sat. Once she stood where Bobby just left, Tynie tries her hand at reversing the show. "Mmmmh.. Baby.. that's so HOT!" Bobby grunts at her, his arousal intensifying. Tynie then looks her man dead in the eyes and requests "Lay back.." Obeying immediately, Bobby slides himself away from the bed's edge. Tynie sees the evidence of her man's need and yearning sprung out long and hard, slinking herself towards it slowly. Teasing him with her bust, Tynie does all she can to tantalize Bobby until he can take no more. "You tease me all the time.." She declares in a lusty voice, her frame lined up above Bobby. Her hips aligned so his member can be leapt onto without abandon, Bobby answers "As you do me.." That was the last thing said before Tynie impaled herself on his erection, this lovemaking being overtaken by her. The sheer power of his member bulging in her depths, Tynie does everything possible to rock Bobby's world.

He paws at her as this goes on, Tynie's bust toyed with as she kept up with the jumps. Tynie goes for broke, leaping about on Bobby's erection while pawing his pecs similarly to how Bobby's handling her. All they could do is get it on and grunt out like animals in heat, both needing this erotic release rather desperately. Bobby goes from pawing Tynie's bust to grabbing her hips before rolling his wife onto her back. His turn to be in charge of this sex hits, and by all considerations Bobby returns every last display of power he got. Instead of pawing his pecs, Tynie goes for his back with her hands, deciding not to claw him this time at first. Her hips abound his in seconds, Bobby drilling Tynie into the mattress with all he has. The two go on like this for some time, Tynie being first to orgasm, and as she does Bobby's shoulders get raked over with her fingernails. Taking a break from the animalistic grunting, Tynie yells Bobby's name at the top of her lungs. Bobby gets the total feel of her climax moshed around him, which proves too much in terms of fighting off his own. Pummeling into her one more time, Bobby bellows Tynie's name at matching volume to how she did his.

Gasping together as they begin riding this all out, Bobby plops onto his wife. Tynie wanted it that way, her arms around him seconds after that hit. Not one word is said as the two snuggle while calming down, then again, nothing needed mentioned. Tynie holds her man closely with all she had left in the aftermath of that lovemaking, all smiles. Bobby's head originally fell against his wife's chest, only to be raised so the smiles across Tynie's lips could be shown back. His arms were at first underneath Tynie, only to be snaked over by her sides. Rolling off of her from there, Bobby frets his weight was a burden to Tynie's relaxing after the fact of their shared intimacies. "Baby, you alright?" He poses. "More than just alright.. I'm surfing on cloud nine!" Tynie answers. "Me too.." Bobby fires back, grateful that his worry had no grounds. Sliding herself over to where Bobby's shoulders could be checked, Tynie prays her clawmarks didn't affect the family crest tattoo negatively. Bobby crouches a bit as he sees Tynie try to examine that over his shoulder, knowing at once why she was concerned. Everything fine with the tattoo, Tynie discovers that her latest scratchings didn't make Bobby bleed.

Gently pushing on the tops of his shoulders, Tynie guides Bobby out of the crouched pose with a shit-eating grin. "Now to keep things this hot back in New York.." Tynie jokes. "Ohh we will.." Bobby relays, taking her off the bed one more time. Wondering what was next, Tynie stops cold as they stand together, Bobby kissing her cheek before getting dressed.

Figuring they hadn't worn the earlier outfits long, they are soon back in them. Tynie then takes her man by the hand, leading Bobby out of that room entirely. "We are not mussing up the house today.. I'll say that much." She declares as Bobby scores her Jeep keys. Giddily smiling as he slides before Tynie to open the front door, Bobby agrees again without saying it. The couple clears from the deck straight to the Jeep arm-in-arm not saying a thing, the only thing shared between them other than the closeness are glowing smiles.

Tynie is clueless as to why Bobby started laughing, but instead of asking about it decides to join him in the happiness as he whisks her into the passenger side. Soon as she's settling back in the seat, he struts over to the driver's side as if his feet are on air. "I love you" She says gigglingly. "As I you." He replies similarly to how she spoke, driving them off.

Their travels are undeterred by assholes, which allows Tynie and Bobby to enjoy being together more. Out the corner of her eye, Tynie is checking Bobby out, her actions being told him by the blushing smile and giggle he hears. He had done the same thing, yet begrudges it saying "I got to keep my hottie safe." "You always do babe, that's nothing to concern yourself with.." She tells him as at last they pull up to a restaurant. Communally hopping out of the Jeep, Tynie and Bobby meet up at the nose of that ride before she wraps an arm very tightly around him. "I got to send a message to the hoes over there.." Bobby learns as Tynie's other hand points to a six pack of ladies with ill-repute written all over their attire. The ladies she pointed out see that and say as one "Oh look, the linebacker has a bouncer." Bobby leans into his wife's ear and says "Not worth it lovie.. don't.."

Nodding, Tynie leads the couple away from the gawkers and straight inside. The moment they get in the restaurant door, Tynie stares the matre' d dead in the eyes and says "Your best table, for us. I swear to God if you keep eyeing my man over shit's going to get UGLY." Bobby didn't even catch the matre d' doing that, and when it's called out, Tynie gets her wishes. Noting the oddity of people's behavior around them, Bobby says as they settle in. "Change of plans.. follow my lead." Tynie says nothing but nods back shortly as the waiter arrives.

"Stop staring at my wife and get us your BEST meal.. to go. I swear if you don't knock it off shit's going to get ugly FAST." Being the next thing both Tynie and the waiter hear, she growls under her breath as the matre d' shows up at the waiter's hip.

"Told you NOT to do that!" Another voice howls, Tynie discovering that it's the manager by the nametag. "I want whoever the hell just said that to sit by me for a second!" Tynie demands, getting the manager's compliance at once. "Listen asshole, I am a lawyer that's Cherokee and a diabetic. You have EXACTLY ten minutes to make my man's order happen or I sue until this place is shut the fuck down.. Got it?!" Tynie howls, the manager saying as he darts off "Got it. It's on the ones that bothered you." Tynie and Bobby wait out the requisite time mentioned, only to have the manager serve them with seconds to spare. Seeing how his wife handled that, Bobby's both angered and impressed.

Their meal in her hands, the couple darts out to her Jeep not saying a word. "This isn't what I had planned at all.." Bobby pines as they get in the ride. "It's better actually. I wanted to be with my man and not have fuckin gawkers around us, and I got to do something that I started missing.." Tynie consoles. "Really?" Bobby chirps, confused. "Yeah, I missed going postal in the name of defending us, and thusly giving you a break." Tynie tells him as they leave the restaurant. Bobby's confused still, but also worried over his wife given how she got the manager to fly around. Tynie senses "Simple solution, we just get the hell away from that place and park by the beach to eat." "Baby, you go ahead. I know you need it." Bobby frets, correcting her idea.

Tynie didn't like the notion of eating without her man, but by that time her diabetes was starting to be an unrelenting bitch. "Thank you.." She mutters, going for half of the meal. Realizing they'd left without her kit, Bobby says under his breath "Fuck it. I will deal with tickets later." Unknown to them, Allyn had followed Tynie and Bobby away from the restaurant, his ride pulled up alongside theirs when Bobby said that. "No worries man, you get her home." Allyn orders after rolling down his window. "Talk about unexpected.." Tynie mentions, still eating as a prayer is silently said that her levels wouldn't floor out. Complying with Allyn's wishes, Bobby floors it as the two travel on, saying not a word as they head for the beach house. "Slow down baby, please." Tynie prays as she looks over Bobby. He does, sensing that she was starting to get scared by his driving. Making it back to the beach house, Tynie finishes the meal just as Bobby leads her out of the ride.

His breakfast in her hands, Tynie slides before her husband as he guides them back inside. She detours from the route to the couch just long enough to throw out the package from her meal, returning to the trip after. Bobby awaits his wife, frozen in place until her arm goes around his waist. Handing him the remaining meal, Tynie mopes "I didn't plan my diabetes to ruin our last day. Baby I am so sorry." "No need for that my lovely, honest." Bobby purrs in her ear as the two go to sit down. Tynie sat first, arranging herself so Bobby could cuddle as he ate. "Go ahead lover.." She tells him, Bobby giving a concerned look. Tynie scans the area and finds a kit for her diabetes on the nearest end table, using it right as Bobby started in on the breakfast.

The device pinged that pretty much Bobby timed his earlier request perfectly, Tynie does an epi-shot just to be sure. Repacking the kit as he was distracted, she slides away from Bobby just long enough to get them something to drink. A broad smile hitting her lips as Bobby looks over, Tynie informs her man that way everything's fine. He finishes just as that look registers, Tynie getting up to clear from it for Bobby.

Slumped over a bit from worrying that her diabetes ruined their last day in Hawaii, Tynie's strut yells that her heart is burdened. Bobby watched it all, catching the message as she made it back to him. "My Queen, there is no reason for you to be worried. You cannot predict when the diabetes is going to act up. I'm just glad that I was here, right at your hip when you needed it." Bobby refutes, his hands outstretched for Tynie. "Thank you my King. It isn't fair to you though, you deserve to fully relax and my fuckin diabetes.." Tynie trails off as he gathers her closely. "You deserve the same thing, and it wasn't fair that my beauty had to resort to going postal earlier.. as you say." Bobby says in a deep-yet-gentle tone.

Nothing else said, Tynie starts nuzzling her man's pecs as to show him love and listen to Bobby's heartbeat. The latter pounding out that what she heard was lathered in truth, she at last utters "You're right…" Bobby sees the drinks she set out, opening both before handing one over. "I know you didn't want to muss up the house, but I think it's best we stay here together today. I say that because of the fact we aren't in Hawaii for long and I don't want my gorgeous to have to do that again." Bobby plans, getting returned "Nor do I want my hottie to have to go there.." Drinking together without another peep, Tynie and Bobby seal the deal with a romantic sharing of what Tynie got them to sip on. The drinks ended, Bobby removes the bottle from Tynie's from her hand and rids of them both. "Is my woman.." He worries. "I'm fine." She answers, leaning towards him for a kiss. They bathe in that one's affectionate power, sharing the potency tit-for tat until neither one can breathe well.

Separating from it some time later, Tynie gasps as a hand goes over Bobby's heart. "That was…" She slurs out softly. Bobby follows her every move and finishes "Amazing.." Laying against him afterwards, Tynie takes Bobby's arms and wraps them around her. "I wanted to thank you for everything. Not just this vacation, but every last thing you've ever done for me." She says proudly. "As I did with you.." Bobby fires back, both all smiles again. What the two didn't know yet is Allyn had arrived at the door to check on Tynie, learning such with a knock on the door. Tynie taps Bobby's shoulders to be released from the hold to answer it. Bobby tells her "Oh, and hand him the Jeep keys. That's all I am saying." She does, and Allyn asks "You good?" "I'm fuckin great!" Tynie squeals, hugging Allyn while planting her Jeep keys in his breast pocket. The hug dissolved, Allyn laughs as he discovers what Tynie just did. "Don't you worry.. you know about what.." Allyn admonishes with a shit-eating grin. "I won't man.." Tynie answers as Allyn leaves.

Securing the home, Tynie goes to head for Bobby, only to have him meet up with her. "Tell me you saw that." "I did.. you phenom.." Bobby says cheekily. Laughing as one, the couple heads from the front door back to the Jacuzzi tub arm-in- arm at first. Tynie then looks Bobby in the eyes and says "I know a certain stunner that deserves to be treated like royalty." Bobby hears that just as his wife has one arm around his shoulders and the other going under his knees. "Baby…" He mutters in a blend of pride and worry. "I'll be fine, you enjoy this dammit!" Tynie insists, from there charioting her man to that room.

Setting him down, Bobby refuses "I love it when we are close, but when you do that I get scared. I don't want my baby hurt." "I know that, I just don't want any double standards." Tynie answers, letting his concern strike her without saying as much. "Double standards.. huh?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I love it when you treat me like a Queen. However, I hate it when you take away from you to do that. I know you loathe my being injured, but seriously I want everything across-the-board equal." Tynie explains.

Not knowing she felt that way, Bobby starts to hang his head, saying not a word. "Now Tarzie.. don't do that. You didn't know until now." Tynie purrs at him, the two standing in the Jacuzzi tub room side-by-side. "Got an idea then, we do everything possible to keep things as equal as you wish them. There is a catch, and that is if one of us is hurt, the other does more for that person." Bobby absolves. "There ya go, it's perfect!" Tynie yelps, reaching behind them to start the tub's jets. Disrobing from there, the two are soon hopping in and washing each other down. Giggles return to them, Tynie and Bobby enjoying the happiness as they each leave the tub later. Toweling off, the two are then headed out to the master bedroom with the towels hung up again. Tynie decides to gather up every item they just wore and set it all to be added to the duffle bag. Bobby sees that and takes everything out of her stack as it's all loaded into a bag nearer them. Dressing from there, Tynie decides to test Bobby's resolve with the bikini under her outfit. Bobby again tails her in those regards, only gender reversed before gathering up their phones and her main kit. Pocketing that all, Bobby reaches out for Tynie, only to have her score him to her hip straight away.

The master bedroom is left behind from there, Tynie and Bobby wishing only to cuddle in the recliner. Tynie thinks they will trek across the beach house arm-in-arm, only to be taken off her feet by Bobby. "Janie.. you enjoy this.." He purrs as her arms instinctively go for his shoulders. "Ohh hell yeahh…" Tynie says lowly, granting his wishes. The couple arrives at the recliner, Bobby settling in first with Tynie in his lap. Snuggling him as her legs drape over an arm of that chair, Tynie leans into Bobby's right ear, nipping the lobe. After that, she starts talking rather dirty in a whispering tone, all in the name of seeing how wild she can make her man. "Unnnhh…"Bobby moans as she goes on, throwing his head back a bit. "I'm not done yet lover.." She tells him, guiding his chin back to a more comfortable pose before continuing.

Bobby nods, wanting only to let his wife tell all for the time being, in the back of his mind plotting a return of that favor. Tynie does, and afterwards, Bobby's cheeks are kissed all over for a few moments. Taking the opportunity, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheeks before replying to the low-toned erotic secret droppings in kind. The tone he uses is Tynie's favorite, the deep one, and it does just as always.. makes her melt. Guiding his wife closer against him, Bobby shows off just what her words did to him as well as makes sure Tynie is not half out of the recliner in her melted state.

Sighing as that hits, Tynie tells her man the flip side of those reactions with amour backing the tone of her breaths. "I love you so much.." They say together before Bobby whispers "You sneaky little seductress.." "Tynie answers "Learned from the master.." Bobby chuckles at that, the reality of what Tynie meant hitting him after a few seconds. Tynie starts out rightly laughing as that epiphany hits her husband, in that telling him she knew that's how he'd react. "Oh really?" Bobby poses kiddingly, going from that inquiry to kissing Tynie flat on the lips. Being taken aback by the potency of Bobby's affections, Tynie lets him lead the way in terms of keeping the kiss up, doing all she can to match it. The two dispelling from that kiss after a while, Bobby offers "You have a choice.. either we snuggle or we start making good on those little secrets.." "The second one.." Tynie craves. From there she hops off his lap, reaching back for Bobby as he gets out of the recliner. Not much time taken in getting back to the master bedroom, the couple basically darts in that direction.

A matter of minutes later, Tynie and Bobby are alone with the master bedroom door shut behind them. Standing eye-to-eye, they get undressed in a rush as to broadcast the sheer need resurrected in each for wild sex. Tynie is soon standing before her man in a rather skimpy bikini, Bobby unable to help staring at her. He paws at her frame, pulling off what was left on it in no time, Tynie moaning at the display of power given. His shoulders are soon draped by her arms, as Bobby takes up one of her legs at a time. Tynie goes from that position to ramming herself onto his waiting and damn near painful erection.

Out of nowhere, Bobby takes over the thrusts telling his wife in that action just what she whispered moments ago really pulled off within him. All Tynie can do is cling to her man and grunt, Bobby's prowess leaving her unable to utter anything else. Fearing that she'd be hurt should they hit the floor, Bobby manages to get them to the bed while keeping it all going. "Claw me baby.. mark your territory.." Bobby howls. "Unnh.. yes my King.." Tynie groans back, complying with his words immediately. Worried she'd leave him bloody, Tynie keeps up the clawing while praying her nails don't go in too deep. Bobby nails her like a carnal beast, not saying much else as they keep making love. Tynie is thrown rather hostilely over the intimate edge after a bit, Bobby's name moaned out with all she has.

Hearing that, he rolls onto his back. Tynie atop him, she says in a string of grunts "Mark your turf.." Bobby replies through a yearning growl "Unnh.. Yes My Queen," clawing his wife's back while concerning over bloodiness in that aftermath. Her mission being to give him exactly as she got, Tynie goes from being a simple seductress to a total beast on Bobby's manhood. Some more time passes before Bobby goes from clawing his wife's back to grasping her hips against him. His climax being just as volatile as Tynie's, her name is declared precisely as his was earlier. Laying herself against him in a quick plop afterwards, Tynie struggles to speak and breathe at the same time. Sensing Bobby'd want her to breathe first, she stops trying to pull both off as they snuggle. He was right with her in that struggle, electing that silence until they could properly gather air to their lungs was best. Time was ignored by the two, until Bobby hears "Holy fuckin hell.. that was SPICY!" "Ohh yeah… hot!" He answers, as the two dissolve the snuggle. Tynie sees her man reach back to get them something to sip on, smiling at him from ear-to-ear.

Her being served first, Tynie halts until Bobby has his, the two enjoying the libation at the same time. Breaking from the sips, Bobby says "Oh, and after a while I am setting the luggage by the duffle bag." Clearing her throat, Tynie amends "You mean we are, there's no way I am going to kick back aware that my Everything has that fine body overburdened." "I do.." Bobby half whispers. "Baby, what is it?" Tynie poses. "I love you and am grateful when we do things together. Thing is, I want my baby not to think I am making it to where you feel you always got to help me carry shit around." Bobby tells her. "Oh Honey, that was the furthest thing from my mind. I know you loathe it when I'm hurt, and I said that about the luggage to try and return the favor." Tynie replies, snuggling up to her man. "I totally misread that then." Bobby realizes. "Yeah, and I have misread your motives before too." Tynie admits as they finish off the drinks. "My paradise is you…" Tynie whispers as Bobby has rid of the bottles from the drinks. "My paradise is you.." He answers, wrapping both arms around her.

"Bobby-bear, may I ask a favor?" She wonders. "Certainly Ty-baby.." He shoots in. "Instead of trying to find things to worry about, let's just let shit ride. I say that because I know how protective you are, but I also realize the others didn't want me worried all the time. I say that cuts both ways." She declares before adding "Ty-baby.. aww." Smiling broadly, Bobby informs "That's no favor.. that's a deal." Leading her off the bed, Bobby guides Tynie to the Jacuzzi tub. "I know my Ty-Baby likes it when we enjoy this together. Thing is, I cannot pull off some surprises that way." She learns as Bobby sets everything up. Giggling loudly, Tynie answers "Alright then Bobby-love. Expect that notion reversed." He does, and that is pretty much broadcast in the glow to his face and eyes.

Soon settled in the jets, Tynie sees Bobby leave the room backwards. He slips back into the last-worn shorts and retrieves all the clothes they already wore. Taking that all to the duffle bag, Bobby diverts to text Allyn with the impending location of their luggage. As he goes to pocket his phone, Allyn confirms that in a text.

As all that happened, Tynie was washing down and basking in the jets, curious as to what her man was up to. Slipping out of the tub, Tynie goes to towel off as Bobby shows to her. "Allow me.." He says gently, Tynie's frame then dried with a gentleness to his touch. "Ohhh Bobby, this feels amazing.." She commends as he wraps her in the towel. "I missed being gentle with my baby, I admit it." Bobby relents as Tynie chastely pecks his lips with a kiss. "Ohh honey, you didn't have to end that. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." Tynie replies, slowly hanging her head.

"No way that's needed beautiful, please." Bobby pleads as his hand guides her chin back up. "Is it alright that we are gentle with each other unless making love or giving massages, I mean I do want things totally equal. I figure that we do our best to retain such unless one is genuinely freaked about that hurting the other. I've been thinking and the whole trippin about double standards was wrong. You're being a consummate gentleman when my not being hurt is concerned over." Tynie confesses.

"That sounds like the perfect plan.." Bobby tells her, leaning in to intensify the kiss. The affection being brief-yet-passionate, Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes and mutters "I'm so sorry about that lover. I meant not to hurt you when I mentioned double standards." Taking her hands into his guiding them to his heartbeat, Bobby replies "Does this feel as if it's hurt?" The thumping under Tynie's palms speaking of love and devotion alone, she shakes her head with a smile. "Alright then, it's all taken care of." Bobby says with a broad grin.

Giving him a sneaky grin, Tynie purrs "Ohhh not everything.. you go relax.." Bobby disrobes again, doing as she asks while Tynie scores up his shorts and leaves the room as he did earlier, dressing the moment after hitting the master bedroom. The moment Bobby's not in sight range, Tynie sets the phones and her kit back on his end table. Going for the luggage, she then starts taking the bags without breakables to the front door. Returning to the master Bedroom, Tynie grabs up the towel she was earlier wrapped in and struts back towards her man. Bobby was washing down and loving the jets around him as his wife hangs that towel back up. Seeing her so close, Bobby howls out adoringly to get Tynie's attention.

She jumps at that, Bobby smiling from ear to ear. "I know what you did.." He declares with a short smile, one declaring worry. "Huh? How?" Tynie shrieks curiously. Waving her over closer, Bobby mutters gently "I know my baby.." Puffing her chest, Tynie shows a broad smile as her man leaves the Jacuzzi tub. Reaching back for the same towel she used, Bobby hears purred "Allow me.." Bobby does, and every last move he made on her is reversed.

Escorting him out of that room, Tynie hits the shutdown button to the Jacuzzi tub, both again all smiles. Entering the master bedroom, Bobby notices his hunch was right on the money. "Ty-baby…" He frets. "I did that so my Bobby bear has one less thing to worry about. Relax, I'm alright." Tynie tells him. Slinking up closer to her, Bobby leans his chin on Tynie's shoulder "You're stronger than I thought.." She hears boasted, blushing as the reply given. "My Ty-baby, relax.. I got the rest of this.." He says, pecking Tynie's cheek before dispelling the hold. Tynie goes to the edge of the bed just as Bobby gets some shorts on, leaving the rest as eye-candy just for her. Realizing how she pulled this all off, Bobby mutters "She trusts me.. rather deeply." Tynie hops off the edge of the bed, managing to land right by her husband after hearing that. "Hell yeah I do, and will forever." He learns as her voice is all happy-go-lucky. There were only a couple of bags left, Bobby gathering both in his hands with Tynie tailing him out of that room. The two later arriving at the front door, all their bags are lined up to be taken to T's Marine buds' private jet.

Frozen as that becomes the case, Tynie says not a word as Bobby spins about to hold her. "I know baby… I know…" He chants delicately in her ear, Tynie nuzzling the top of his shoulder in silence. He says nothing after chanting that for a few times, realizing that all Tynie wanted was a tight snuggle. Guiding her to the couch, Bobby alters the hold from face-to-face to hip-to-hip, Tynie leaning on him still. "The Academy work is going to be great. I mean I will be at the side of my personal Mr. Universe.." She at last mentions, changing the subject as they sat down. "Aww Ty-babe.." Bobby relays, honored by how she sees him. "You're right too, we will do well with that.." Bobby adds as the snuggle is modified by Tynie switching up how she sat. She reaches a hand over his shoulders, petting the family crest tattoo with one. Responding with the exact same move, the two say as one "They know.."

"Now for some time alone, just the two of us.." Tynie says, basically admitting she deliberately left the phones behind. A prayer unspoken to the family's heavenly observers sent by her in that, Tynie is hopeful that nothing urgent hits. Bobby sees that written all over her face, and pulls one arm away from her shoulders, wiping back Tynie's hair with that hand. "It's all good, trust me.." He mutters gently. "I always will…" She retorts, cuddling her frame atop his lap. Bobby holds her there, wanting only to have his woman close.

"We've evolved really, although there will be times that both of us will fuck up. Thank you so much for bringing out my sheer ultimate. I am eternally in love with you, and according to my heart.. indebted as well." Tynie cheers. "I love you eternally too, and there are no debts between us. Besides, you did the exact same thing for me." Bobby adds in, both smiling from ear to ear, him continuing. "Oh, and as for us evolving as individuals, yeah… that's going to keep up. That's the best way to keep our love strong.." "Genius…" Tynie mutters gently, aware that one more time Bobby was right.

"I'm yours.." They say to one another, Tynie first with Bobby repeating it. Dozing off in his arms, Tynie tells Bobby just how safe and comfortable he makes her. He re-aligns them as to keep Tynie's wishes of both being relaxed up, laying back against the couch. "Baby, that was amazing.." Tynie says in her delicate slumber. "Thank you.." Bobby whispers back, stroking his wife's hair.

He kept a watchful eye over Tynie as she slept, somehow pulling that off while still relaxing enough to keep her happy. In the back of his mind, Bobby was just as concerned about missing a major call as Tynie was. Another silent prayer shot up to the heavens, he reiterates the hopefulness that nothing like that strikes. About a half hour later, Tynie stirs awake, the concern over their New York and Hawaiian relatives needing them serving to end her mellowness. Slowly breaking the hold, she discovers Bobby is asleep.

"You rest my King.. I will be right back.." She whispers, darting off to get their phones, only to return just as quickly. Feeling a breeze, Bobby pets out for Tynie, discovering that she had just started to resettle against him. "Baby, you didn't.." He says in his sleep. "It's all taken care of.." She answers, lining the phones onto the coffee table beside her main diabetic kit. She was right, and ironically their prayers were answered, as none of their devices dared go off. Tynie pets Bobby's curls, as her frame gently lays right where he had it moments ago. Bobby smiles at that, Tynie's moves showing love without either speaking.

Her ears lined with his lips, Bobby swears his dedication in soft tones, doing so literally in his sleep. Weeping happily at those words, Tynie pulls her ear away from his lips to slide her chin onto his shoulder. Bobby then hears every last vow of devotion Tynie has for him blurted in whispering volumes, her obtaining the same reply she gave. Bobby then stirs awake, taking one hand to wipe his wife's face free of the tears. Tynie drapes one hand off of his shoulder to do the same for him, only to have both kiss the hands used in that move. "Wow.." Tynie sighs. "Yeah.." Bobby answers, both glowing and blushing. "Did my Bobby-bear watch over me earlier?" Tynie wonders. "Yes. I always will, as best as I can." Bobby tells her. "Well your Ty-baby did the same thing, and will to the same degree." Tynie confirms as they sit up as one.

Everything except their catch-all bag packed, the two have next-to-nothing to do for quite a while. The others Tynie and Bobby met and made kin in Hawaii are pretty much booked, so seeing them again is likely out before the couple returns to New York. Tynie is happy to have extended her family again, as well as provided Bobby with much needed liberation. Bobby is right there with her on that, as they tell each other as much with a shared glance in each other's eyes.

Originally not wanting their time in Hawaii to end, Tynie finds herself awaiting the future with Bobby more fervently than ever. Bobby getting wind of that notion "Love, I know this may come off as crazy, but I cannot wait for forever with you to continue. I know that I don't say it much, and maybe I should tell you more. The past few days have been a phenom for me, as have you been since moment one. Our life together will have some wicked shit happen, yes, but I am aware we will hit that with a united front. God, I love you Bobby Goren!"

Taking that all in, Bobby replies "Tynie Goren, I love you just as much as you do me. What you said does not sound crazy, in fact, it's rather sweet. As for united fronts when wicked shit hits us, you got that right! I should tell you more that forever with you is enjoyed and awaited for continuing as well. The past few days have been a phenom for me also." They kiss wildly this time, neither one wanting to say anything else, their love being yelled in actions instead. Both moaning out in the kiss, Tynie and Bobby find themselves in the throes of passion without abandon. This one takes some time to dispel, because neither one really desires that, losing their breath mandating it anyway.

Tynie senses her man is getting hungry, saying only "You kick back.. baby's got this.." Bobby doesn't obey this time, instead he tails Tynie to the kitchen, awaiting her by the bar. Seeing him do that, Tynie squeals under her breath as their next meal is prepared. The way Tynie responded to his move sounds like heaven to Bobby's ears, as he lets out "I love you.." "I love you too.." She answers, their meal moments away from being ready. Soon as it is ready, Tynie serves Bobby first, spinning back to get her own. Bobby arises and has her seat pulled out just as she makes it to the kitchen bar, the couple eating in a happy quietness from there. Finishing a while later, Bobby clears from the meal and pulls from the fridge two baby sized bottles of wine. Setting them down as hers is popped first, Bobby goes back to his seat prior to opening his.

"To my Stunner.." They say as one, sipping the sake in time with each other afterwards.

The day had dragged on with every last thing the couple shares in, neither one caring about that in the least. Too much fun in being alone together had, Tynie and Bobby actually make the ignoring of time a deliberate thing. Their wine ended, both get up to rid of the bottles, Bobby kissing Tynie on the cheek before clearing the house of all the trash. She went to await him on the couch, aware that his maneuver was in the name of her relaxing. The main diabetic kit was used as Bobby was delayed in returning, her sugar levels are perfect. The main kit is packed up and stacked under the secondary one before Tynie stretches out across the couch. Bobby shows to her after cleansing his hands from the trash, witnessing Tynie pull her legs under herself to permiss him a seat where she rested.

Reaching out for him, Tynie admits her comfort on that furniture wasn't to the fullest in Bobby's absence. He pulls her closely, reading what she didn't blurt out as they cuddle up tighter. Just as Tynie is becoming totally mellowed, Bobby's phone goes off. He reaches to answer it, learning that Allyn is on his way to get their luggage. Replying gratefully to that, Bobby lays that device down and returns his arm to around Tynie.

"My Ty-baby doesn't have to do anything else today.. that's all I am saying." Bobby mutters softly. "Aww Bobby-bear.." Tynie purrs back as they go from seated side-by-side to laying together. "You've worked so hard for me. I love you for it, but now I got to get you relaxed." Bobby hears Tynie fret later. "I am relaxed, and you've done just as much for me.." He informs with a smile. That point on, neither says a word, Tynie returning to the comfort level had when she last tried to nap. Bobby is just as mellowed as she is, keeping his eyes open for a little while longer. Allyn uses Tynie's Jeep keys to open the front door, seeing Tynie asleep in Bobby's arms.

He says nothing as Bobby nods, Allyn taking the luggage out bag-by-bag. Thrash, Tiny, Elya, Anjea and Harlei are all there, Allyn mouthing "She's asleep…" They all nod as the luggage is loaded into Harlei's SUV. Anjea hung back and slipped something onto the coffee table, leaving with the others immediately after.

Bobby sees Allyn return to secure the home, waving at him on behalf of everyone else. Returning that wave, Bobby closes his eyes to join his wife in the napping. *She has NO clue!* He thinks to himself, with a light giggle leaving his voice. *Wonder what's so funny?* Tynie poses silently, holding Bobby closer.

Bobby stirs awake at that move, unintentionally causing Tynie to stop sleeping as well. "Hey gorgeous.." He purrs with a cheeky smile. "Hiya hottie.." She replies, noticing something new on top of her kits. "What's this?" Tynie poses as Bobby hands it over. Opening it, Tynie discovers the others took their luggage to T's military bud's plane and have arranged to build a garage for their beach house while they are in New York. Confessing also that Allyn had Tynie's jeep keys, Anjea allows known that they will be by later to make the pair dinner. "Oh my God.." Tynie weeps handing the note over to Bobby. "They're really great.." He answers wiping away her tears.

Dusk nearly settled in by this time, Tynie and Bobby arising to watch the sun set from the deck. Knowing that Allyn had a way inside their beach house, Tynie was not bothered in the least with worries. Bobby escorting her through the deck door keeping an arm around Tynie's waist, the pair is soon on the deck with their eyes on the skies. "We've made it through a lot, together. Thank you for never leaving my side." Tynie declares. "I would never dream of that, in reality being without you is my biggest nightmare." Bobby confesses as the two entwine in a standing hug, him behind Tynie. What she said about them making it through a lot was not returned in his remarks, Bobby already aware that she was right. Tynie melted against him as Bobby's latest admission strikes her heart, in essence telling him that his biggest nightmare was gender reversed. The sunset taking a while to present itself before them Tynie and Bobby witness it silently with in love smiles shared.

Allyn and the others walked in while the couple's backs were turned, him planning softly to the others "I don't know if that deck door is soundproof. We make this meal and then leave, because those two deserve time alone. They love us and we know it, but I also know that if Tynie saw us before they go back to New York it'd be harder for her to leave. I have it set up for them to be picked up for the plane ride back." Thrash speaks for Anjea,Elya, Harlei and Tiny when he says "Got it." They make good on that plan as Tynie and Bobby go from watching the sunset to sharing a wildly deep kiss on the deck as nightfall arrives. Turns out the deck door was not soundproof and the couple heard everything, Bobby electing to be romantic in the spur of the moment in place of walking Tynie right back in. He knew that Allyn was understating with the best of them, after all Bobby knows Tynie that well.

The others on Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian side of the family finish with making the meal and dart out, Allyn again securing the home behind them. The kiss slowly ended, Bobby sees the tail end of those moves out the corner of his eye, saying only "Come with me my love.." Giddily squealing, Tynie says back "Always will.." The deck door opened for her, Bobby stands back until his wife is inside.

Locking that behind them, Tynie sees a romantic spread with a lit candle on the kitchen bar and mutters "those little shits!" Ending the gap between them, Bobby whispers "They learned from the master.." Walking to the kitchen bar, Bobby darts around his wife to set her seat across from his. Tynie stops until Bobby's seated, going to take her spot before him as they settle in. The meal is then enjoyed in as many romantic ways as they could draw up, Tynie and Bobby happy for what they got and elated to simply be together.

The candle is blown out by Bobby who then snaps his fingers twice to light up that area as the dinner is being finished off. The couple then opts to clean up from it as one, discovering that their meal was brought in throwaway containers. Bobby leans in and says "You relax.. baby's got this.." Tynie giggles at that, her line from earlier being used on her as Bobby's desires are met. Seated where he was during dinner, Tynie only gets up to re set her chair by his. Soon going back to his wife, Bobby has his hands behind his back with a plotting smile. Bobby'd actually brought in her gift to him and just known it not, until pulling his hands before her. "Aw Jeez.." He laughs, Tynie holding hers as it's handed over. What they got each other was simple, new leather wallets big enough to handle all their cards so that the badge holders can be placed in reserves. Bobby learns that as he checks out what is left in his hands, Tynie saying "Yeah, I am THAT good."

"I noticed!" Bobby giggles, the two going from there to the couch one last time. Joining him in the giggles for a few moments, Tynie doesn't let out her full plot until they sit down. "Oh, and we load these back in New York.. that's all I am saying." Pocketing them from there, Tynie and Bobby arise remotely as she tries to gather up everything on the coffee table. "Unh unh.. I got that.." Bobby chides with a smile, overtaking the stacked items and pocketing them. They snuggle on the couch for a while, Bobby falling asleep in Tynie's arms. "My turn.." She purrs, carrying him to the bed just as Bobby usually does her. Arriving in that room, Tynie lays Bobby down as gently as a flower petal cruises the breeze. Unloading their pockets, she fills the catch all bag, adding in the phone charger. Figuring that nothing else major would hit, Tynie feels right in doing that just before sliding into bed beside her man. Bobby has an arm outstretched for her, Tynie pulling the sheet over them prior to their nightly snuggle awaiting slumber.

Unknown to Tynie just then, her notion about the phone charger was deemed by the family's heavenly observers as a prayer that nothing would go down. Everything packed away for their return to New York, the couple finds themselves silently grateful for leaving out the catch-all bag. Especially with how Tynie's diabetes was today, Bobby smiles broadly in his sleep as Tynie chastely pecks his lips.

The way that kiss was presented is entirely due to her not wanting to disrupt Bobby's sleeping, only to have Tynie get it right back. Slumber hits the two in full moments after that kiss ends, Tynie and Bobby happy for everything shared as one. Even the adversities they've encountered is considered in that elation, because without them the couple couldn't have grown together. Their kin grew in numbers while here, the New York side absolutely adoring the Hawaiian side and vice versa. All of Tynie's commitments in New York are to be handled as one also, Bobby not having it any other way. The pair has genuinely evolved, not just as lovers but as separate people.

Hawaii's been fun, now to enjoy the rest of forever together…


	59. Ch 59

Title: Forgive Me Baby

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters. The others are mine.

The day that Tynie and Bobby are slated to go back to New York, Bobby awakens first and feels Tynie's heart racing. Holding her closely, Bobby whispers "Baby, what is it?" Tynie doesn't answer right away, which sets Bobby to worrying. The next thing he hears is "I can't live without you. Please don't go. Bobby. Stay." Bawling her eyes out, Tynie doesn't realize just then that her man is holding her. "I love you Bobby, don't you get that?" She asks in her sleep. "I do. And baby I'm right here. I'm staying. shhh. Shh." Bobby soothes. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie yips kissing Bobby where his heartbeat can be felt, becoming half-awake in quite a flash. "What brought this on baby? tell me." Bobby worries. "I really don't know, swear to God. I was nestled against that hot bod fast asleep and WHAM. that nightmare struck." Tynie confesses. Sitting them both up, Bobby swears "It's over now, I am **never** leaving you. So help me God." Tynie is still crying at that point, nuzzling his pecs for dear life.

Gasping as that last vow hits her, Tynie says ashamedly "My King, I am so sorry. I meant not to hurt you." "You didn't." Bobby whispers leaning a hand under her chin, then wiping her face free of tears. Awakening more fully, Tynie sees the concern over her written all over Bobby's face. "I didn't mean to leave you worried…"She mutters. "I love you enough to worry about you." He informs, their hold remaining. Tynie looks like she just saw a six pack of ghosts, her face is pale and looking daunt. "I swear…" She trails off. "You had no idea that nightmare would hit you, it's all right." Bobby relays.

"I must make this up to my Tarzie.." Tynie mutters, going in for a chaste kiss as his arms abound her. Bobby takes the kiss a bit deeper, trying to dispel his wife's notion that she is to make up for a nightmare. Tynie loves the affection, but after it splits off, hangs her head in shame. "Queenie.. no.." Bobby prays, again raising his wife's head with the gentle stroke of his hand under her chin. "My Loving King didn't deserve to hear what I said first thing this morning.." Tynie admits, kicking her own ass. "Your loving King **wanted** to hear that, I **had** to know what was wrong with my gorgeous." Bobby returns, the two getting out of bed from there. Tynie soon folds herself in half to retrieve her kit from the catchall bag, peeping as Bobby's devotion to her as was spoken strikes. "Oh my Lord.."

In minutes, Tynie learns that her diabetes won't be an unrelenting bitch. The kit packed and pocketed alongside their phones, she goes back towards her husband. "Yes baby, I love you like **that**." He informs, Tynie leaping for his open arms. "I **don't** have dreams like that one much. When I do, holy fuckin hell they **hurt**!" She wails as Bobby pets her hair. "I know my love.. it's alright.. honestly.." Bobby consoles, the two remaining still in a standing snuggle. Soon as Tynie starts to calm down from the torrential tears, Bobby has a glow on his face that speaks of a surprise.

"My Queen, there is one thing you didn't notice." Bobby says with a bit of a giggle to his voice. "Which is?" Tynie poses. "Yesterday when you mentioned my not running around to take care of all the trash.." He trails off. "Baby, you really didn't have to." Tynie tells him. "Yes, I did. My beauty is never to handle that again. It goes against my being a gentleman to have you doing so." Bobby answers. "Isn't that another pedestal?" Tynie wonders. "Not to me it isn't. My Ty-baby's hands shall never again be near that type of filth if I have anything to say about it." "Bobby-bear…" Tynie mutters, stunned. "I wanted to show you other ways I can be a gentleman outside of the ones you already love." Bobby confesses as they at last leave the master bedroom. Leaning against him as they walked, Tynie blurts "Now to find a different way to show my man just what kind of good wife I can be.."

He stops cold as that line ends, Tynie stumbling a few steps afterwards. "You show me that every single day, even without knowing it. Babe, what made you think otherwise?" He wonders, actually stung. "You're bringing out new ways to give me chivalry, I'm just trying to match it with the best of me as your wife. Honest." Tynie declares petting his chest, prior to wondering "So I don't have to fret over you not thinking I'm a good wife?" "Absolutely not. Don't let that sexy mind or heart worry about anything like that.." Bobby swears.

Slipping herself before him, Tynie whispers "As you wish." Shaking his head, Bobby replies in kind "As we wish…" Nodding quickly, Tynie agrees without a peep. They resume walking over to the fridge after that, neither one wants to muss up the house much on their last known day in Hawaii. Reaching in together, Tynie and Bobby go for the same soda, shortly smiling. Opening it for him, Tynie says nothing as Bobby closes the fridge. Holding the soda out for him, Tynie says "After you.." "Aww.." Bobby chirps, the girly tone he heard from Tynie sending his heart into flight. The rest of that soda is split between them, Bobby making good on what he told Tynie regarding the trash after. Standing still until Bobby returned, Tynie says not a word prior to wrapping his hips with her left arm.

*She's still scared to be without me..* Bobby realizes to himself as his wife's clinging closeness presents itself. Tynie's hand not holding Bobby keeps going through her hair, a sign that Bobby suspected the meaning of. The couple plopping onto the couch in moments, he takes a hand and stops her doing that. "I'm in love with you Bobby, madly so being an understatement." Tynie vows. "As I am with you, now babe.. why are you so scared still?" He ponders, admitting the code caught with Tynie's hand raging through her hair.

"I don't know, you've done so much to show me that you're sticking by me…" Tynie lets out as Bobby lines them up as lying against the couch. The cross tattoo on Tynie's right shoulder starts moshing out of nowhere, Bobby taking it as the ones watching from above being worried over Tynie. "I'm not leaving you, now or ever." Bobby whisperingly vows. Shaking her head abruptly as that line leaves Bobby's lips, Tynie replies "I know baby. Thank you. I'm trying to snap out of that funk.. I swear." Hearing that, Bobby's grasp on his wife tightens, as he swears "I'm here.." Jaggedly sighing out for a few times, Tynie finally is able to fully enjoy her man's power display near her. The cross tattoo which had been moshing wildly stops after that, Tynie feeling it seem numb after. "Never had that happen before.." She peeps. "I know, and I felt every last flinch." Bobby recalls, petting that inkjob by stretching his left arm over.

Feeling safe enough to crash, Tynie does so in Bobby's arms as he kept watch. *God, let her **not** have that nightmare again…* He worries silently. Tynie's slumber was a silent one, as her heart and mind were ravaged from the brunt of today's emotions so far. She took that as a shot to try and gather every notion in her head while trying to relax, Bobby keeping a tight watch over her. *Got to make my baby feel safe. Got to show her how much I love her* Bobby thinks to himself, as Tynie's nap went on for a bit.

Later stirring awake, Tynie says "Now to make my man feel safe and loved.. come here you." Bobby sits right up at those words, Tynie pulling him against her in a reverse of how they were aligned on the couch. The embrace she got is just as strongly returned, that being one her tells of devotion and love to Bobby. Tynie eyes over her man, reiterating the vigilant watch she got while in a short slumber. Bobby says nothing as he sleeps, but Tynie catches a tremble across his frame that concerns her. Figuring it best to let her man stay in slumber, she says nothing. In the back of Bobby's mind during this nap, every aspect of Tynie's nightmare from earlier today is reversed. He tries to toss and turn while napping, Tynie holding him steady in her lap. After about half an hour, Bobby awakens without a smile, sending Tynie straight into worrying. A brief kiss shared, one that still packed heated passion, and the two wind up cuddled side-by-side for a time in silence.

Aware that his wife has yet to eat, Bobby looks Tynie over praying that her diabetes wasn't starting to act up. Saying nothing as she releases him from the hold shared, Tynie kicks back as Bobby leaves the couch. Soon walking towards the kitchen, Bobby does so with worry to his strut. Tynie caught that, and decided in silence to deal with it after they ate. Bobby comes back to her just as he left, Tynie leaping towards him en route to the kitchen bar. Nothing uttered, the two are separately worried about each other. The quiet going on right through a shared drink, one that Tynie got for the couple after they arrived in the kitchen, and everything with the meal is over.

Tynie uncovers that Bobby made it easy to clear from, in a way that he already said she wasn't to touch. "I knew you didn't want the house messed up." Bobby admits, going to handle that for his wife. Meeting up in the throughway of the beach house, Tynie and Bobby are hip-to- hip again as she guides him out onto the deck. Everything done in that without the keys, Tynie leaves the deck door open just enough to get the two back inside. Today is a bit cloudier than yesterday, and Tynie figures that's why the flight home is likely to be a late night one. Something tells her not to keep Bobby out there for long, the clouds having a bit of an ominous darkness to them.

"I know this sounds cheeky, but I am wondering if you and I could simply watch movies together today." Tynie poses. "Definitely. Any time I can be with my one and only is perfect." Bobby relays. Heading back inside, Tynie is lead through the deck door first, Bobby securing it behind them.

Leaning against Bobby as he meets up with her, Tynie whispers "I'm satisfied, until we get back to New York." Knowing why she said that as well as agreeing to it, Bobby returns "As am I.." The two go on back to the living room, arm-in-arm in silence. Tynie sliding onto the couch first, Bobby takes his hands and clears her pockets of everything, all the items once held there laid onto the coffee table. "I wanted to.." He informs right as Tynie was about to ask.

Setting everything up for the movies, Bobby is soon at Tynie's hip. The movie channel selected on the TV, the couple starts to snuggle up together one more time.

"I love you Tynie, I want you to feel secure in my dedication baby." Bobby replies, implying more that some things have been nagging him. "So help me God I do. I want you secure in my devotion honey." Tynie retorts. Bobby then blurts "I know why my beauty has those frets about being a good wife, and wish I knew how to rid of them." The last sentence out of his mouth stings Tynie **hard**, causing her to go immediately silent. All Bobby does as that happens is continually tighten his embrace upon her, his not replying to Tynie's dedication vow also stinging her.

*I'm unworthy, I keep hurting Bobby, he just said so…* Tynie thinks to herself, trying like crazy to break the hold. "Don't go there.. please.." Bobby begs as his wife's last thought is broadcast on her face. Their eyes meet up, and Tynie sees in Bobby's something that concerns her. Biting both her lips at once for a second, Tynie tries not to cry, the next vow made being "Bobby, I love you. I cherish you. I worship and adore you. I swear I didn't expect this to go down. I ruined your vacation, my heart swears it." His hands splitting off, Bobby pets Tynie's cheeks with the right one, doing the same around her heartbeat with the left. "I worship, love, adore, and cherish you Tynie. Please know that and try to relax." Bobby consoles delicately, the last part of Tynie's vow not being honored.

"Thank you for not deeming me a basket case for this.." She weeps as Bobby's last move kept on going. "Hush now beautiful, don't burden your heart and mind with that nonsense." Bobby responds holding Tynie closely. "I'm yours, and yours alone. I swear that from moment one of us being together til moments don't exist." Tynie swears. Arranging the two on the couch for a laid back snuggle, Bobby then wonders "You didn't even know that worried me recently, did you?" "No.." Tynie trails off, shocked to her core.

*OH MY GAWD! He thought he was losing me..* Tynie realizes, silently weeping some more in his arms. Bobby feels every last tear from his wife's eyes hitting him, as he confesses "To be honest since T told you he still loves you, I did worry about losing you. I was so wrong for that as well as hiding it. I wanted your vacation to be as happy as possible. I'll understand if I can't call you "my" anything for it." "Bobby, I **need**you to call me yours! My heart is **nothing** without you, nor am I! I'm **sorry** that you felt like you were losing me! I **never** meant for you to believe this had to be stashed from me! I will do **anything** you ask to make up for it. Name what it is, and I'll make it happen. I'm **sorry**!" Tynie pleads, breaking down totally. "Just let me hold you close." Bobby names out, tightening the embrace one more time.

As he keeps Tynie close, she senses there was more to what Bobby had bothering him, saying nothing as she kept on crying. The TV was then shut off by Tynie, who snared an arm away to do that showing she was in no mood for movies. Tynie also kept her eyes away from Bobby, rocked to her very cells with shock and shame, hanging her head.

Bobby felt shame for not coming out with how he felt sooner, so when their eyes didn't meet right away, he understood. "**I fucked up royally**. I didn't even know I'd made you worry about losing me, but still. **I** **fucked up**." Tynie says to him emphatically as her man kept the hold tight as their eyes didn't meet.

"That was my insecurity rearing its head, which hasn't happened much since we got together. **Baby, you did no wrong**. It was **all** on me, especially for not telling you sooner." Bobby fires back just as powerfully as his wife spoke. Tynie says nothing as that retort sinks in, Bobby's hand gently going under her chin to raise her eyes to his. What she saw in his eyes was a deeper way to verify everything he just let out.

Bobby knew that his wife not jumping into forgiving him was justifiable. When the room went totally silent after he said that, again Bobby totally grasped why. A storm rages outside their beach house, Tynie quietly praying the arrangement T made with his Marine buddy has a rain date if need be. Bobby senses that concern and says "It'll happen as it's meant to, no worrying now." Tynie knew right then her husband was right. "Baby, I'm sorry I cut off the movies. When we had that talk I wasn't in the mood for them. I didn't want to have our discussion compete with the volume differences on the TV from those movies. Some flicks have low-volumed talking and loud ass music, or so I've noticed." Tynie confesses. "Don't be sorry for that, the one that was playing on TV sucked anyways." Bobby relays.

T then calls Bobby's phone with a concern, Tynie answering it. "Hey brother, what's up?" "My buddy says the weather isn't right for flying today, the storm may stick around til morning." T advises. "Tell your dude that when he gets word the storm is down to where flight is OK that you are to text us." Tynie plans. "Done sis, thanks." T replies and they hang up. Bobby leaned back as that conversation hit, Tynie informing "Well, we may just be using some of the outfits meant to stay here. T's dude with the plane got wind that the storm may not leave til morning. T was worried we'd be pissed, but I'd rather be delayed a bit then have something happen." "Sounds like a plan." Bobby answers leading Tynie off the couch. They walk out of the living room without her kit or their phones. Bobby did that intentionally, not wanting Tynie to jump about should the phones go off.

The two haven't even taken time to get cleaned up in the Jacuzzi tub yet, that being their next destination without a word said. Detouring to the closet to get them outfits, Bobby guides Tynie in with him, both smiling. They lay those getups on the edge of the bed, returning in the trip to the Jacuzzi tub. Being the ever-constant gentleman, Bobby insisted Tynie walk into the Jacuzzi tub room first, thinking to himself *I don't know how I deserve her after all this...* Tynie spins around and catches the expression on Bobby's face, returning it with one of her own. "Baby.. no.." Bobby pleads. "I was the one who made you feel that way, so I bear some liability in this too." Tynie declares as they go in to the Jacuzzi tub. Bobby elbowed the start button on the wall before going in beside his wife, the couple again not saying anything. The moment they're settled in, Tynie elects to show her man some reverse chivalry.

Reaching behind herself, Tynie scores the soap and starts washing her man down. Enjoying that, Bobby smiles from ear to ear, plotting quietly to do the same for her. Finishing, Tynie reaches a hand down Bobby's cheek. He takes the shot to return her favor, ending in a similar move.

Tynie's arm goes around Bobby's shoulders, him taking that as a shot to carry her out first. They are soon side-by-side out of that tub, Tynie flicking it off by the floor switch with her toes. The couple then dries off at the same time, not another utterance made between them.

Hanging the towels up, Tynie and Bobby leave that room with him before her. Heading for the outfits, the couple again dresses before anything else is said. Tynie waits until Bobby's arm is tightly against her hips before moving a muscle. "Let's try watching movies again. Hopefully this time the one on doesn't suck!" Tynie plots. Making good on what Tynie blurted in the master bedroom, Bobby answers "Seriously!" Side-by-side walking back to the couch, their other concerns aren't honored right away. Tynie says one more thing before they sit down "Your pick on the movie. I'm good with whatever."

Bobby nods as they get back to the couch that being his sole answer. Once Tynie is seated, Bobby goes to set everything up on the entertainment center, turning the movie channel on the TV before joining her. Turns out the movie's horrid, Tynie and Bobby uncovering that with a shared glance at the TV. Tynie going for the remote to again shut that off. "Oh my God!" Tynie squeals petrified after doing that. "What is it?" Bobby worries. "That nightmare, I know what it meant now. You were worried over losing me, and that nightmare was my heart trying to tell me. You feared my nightmare too, which is why you held back on telling me until today about your insecurities flaring up. I sensed it when you napped earlier." Tynie realizes, still shaken up rather obscenely. Her lower lip trembling like an earthquake, Tynie attempts to fight back another round of tears. Bobby scoops his wife off the couch and onto his lap fully, holding Tynie with everything he has.

Snuggling Bobby back with every ounce of power to her being, Tynie shows him just how scared the revelation made her. Silently being held, Tynie does all she can to regain self-composure. Bobby doesn't interrupt the quiet until his woman is ready to talk some more. As her head lies against Bobby's shoulder Tynie prays. "Promise me that today's nightmare-instigated string of emotions won't happen much. It kicked my ass from here to kingdom come…" Bobby's answer "I will do more than merely promise that, I swear it on all I am."

Sighing as those words hit her ears, Tynie says nothing else for a time. As a way to show her just what he said, Bobby then chariots Tynie towards the kitchen bar, keeping the quietness up til arriving in that room.

Setting her down to the floor, Bobby takes a hand and pulls one finger to Tynie's lips. She kisses that finger just as he says "Baby, please try to relax.. hubby's got this." Tynie obeys his wishes, pulling out both chairs to the kitchen bar muttering under her breath. "You got half of it.. we are equals." "Hey now, take a break hon.." Tynie offers, catching Bobby before he checked on the meal. The only reason he was delayed in granting her wish was so they'd have something to drink. Resuming the trek to honoring Tynie's wishes, Bobby leans against the kitchen bar until both are finished with their beverages.

From there, Bobby goes to grab up the meal, serving Tynie first. Already aware that she won't eat without him, Bobby gets his and goes for the seat she pulled out. This time, nothing is said by either of them, the meal enduring in total silence.

Again Bobby made it to where Tynie wasn't to clear from the meal, using throw away containers. "Hubby's got this, please meet me on the couch." Bobby tells Tynie after pecking her cheek with a kiss, the remnants of their meal in his hands. Tynie does as asked, taking that as a shot to check her sugars reloading the kit as she uncovers that she's perfect on those levels. Just as Bobby appeared to her by the couch, Tynie sat down. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie discovered something she didn't notice before. Bobby's arms around her loosely, he gets a display that truly stuns him.

Tynie took her right hand to pet by his heartbeat, pleading "Don't break, I never meant to hurt you." Bobby looks at her, stammering out "You didn't hurt my heart. My damned insecurities did, causing me to hurt you. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Honey, I believe you have said it before: We won't always have sunny days in paradise. Yes this is a rainy one, both literally and between us, but the fact is we are still together." Tynie absolves. Those words strike Bobby straight to the heart, as his eyes slowly light up in the realization that Tynie was right.

Seeing that in his eyes, Tynie at last allows hers to show the same thing. "Baby, you are absolutely right. I was a total ass for listening to my insecurities in the first place. I know you say everything's settled, but my mind is still kicking my ass over it, as you once said." Bobby tells her.

"Bobby, look me over. Remember all the tattoos I got since we became one?! I didn't get those just to have more tattoos. They are deeper symbols than ink permanently on skin, to me they are declarations of eternal devotion. I saw the way you stumbled in my lap earlier as you tried to sleep, and something told me you'd be split in terms of how I regarded today. I am not insulting you for it, just making a note of that being the case. Don't you worry anymore, I already forgave it all. Before you ask for a clean slate so to speak, I've done something else. We have said a lot lately that there are no debts, so keeping the figurative slate to me is wrong. The figurative slate is a form of keeping score, and definitely not the tit-for-tat kind of thing I am good with." Tynie elaborates.

The next thing Tynie sees is Bobby's jaw slamming down hard as he takes in every word she just said. Tynie reaches out for her man, taking Bobby straight into her arms with all she can muster. "Listen to my heart…" She whispers, Bobby's head settled by where the beat can be heard and felt. Tynie's heart pounded out that every last word she just declared was the truth as powerfully as speech could provide, causing Bobby to mutter "Thank you baby.." Bobby then raises his head from her bust, slowly altering how the hold was over him.

"My love, I am amazed by you every day. What you said just now spoke volumes, and read my heart like a book at the same time. I thank you for everything, from moment one to now.. Especially after this.." He vows. "Hey now, we're equals. When you forbade me making up for the aftermath of a nightmare, I took that as a shot to not allow you to wallow in self-depreciation. As for what I said reading your heart like a book, I totally didn't expect that. Everything I let out was only the truth according to my heart." Tynie answers. Floored that she caught the genuine depth of what his mind was doing after everything they'd endured today, Bobby says "I'm one lucky man." She hears that and fires back "I'm one lucky woman, after all we have each other." "That we do.." Bobby chirps elatedly.

Tynie goes for broke, knocking her husband back with the wildest kiss they've shared so far today. *This'll make my man happy again..* She plots to herself. *Ohh yeahh..* Bobby thinks, the other notions burdening his mind bounced out as the kiss droned on. Moaning out together, the couple shares a message that everything is going to be alright. Bursting air through their noses to extend the kiss for some time, Tynie and Bobby refuse to break it up until they absolutely must. Slowly reaching that point, they smile bigger than life as the kiss dissolves. "That's what I like to see!" Tynie and Bobby say as one, at last laughing in time with each other. Later stopping the laughter because both are in tears from it, Tynie poses "Now, is there anything else on my hunky one's mind?"

"Only the desire to love you." Bobby answers, bringing her closer to him. "Thank you baby.. Oh, and right back at ya!" Tynie yips.

Glad to hear the yipping happy-go-lucky tone in his wife's voice, Bobby says "We are definitely perfect for each other." "No doubt!" Tynie giggles back. Bobby is all smiles as the giddiness resumes in his wife, showing Tynie his brightest one today. "Aww baby." She answers, shooting one right back at him. "I'm so blessed to have you as my woman." Bobby tells her, Tynie laying so her head is in his lap.

"As I am to have you as my man. Now what we settled today doesn't get honored again for the most part. The only section I want remembered is the one about discussing privately when we have flare ups of insecurity." Tynie chides with a shit-eating grin. "Certainly my Queen." Bobby confirms as the two share in being together.

Bobby's phone goes off again, Tynie reaching for it. T shot off a text saying "his dude" as Tynie called him was told that the storm made flying tonight unadvisable, tomorrow mid-morning being better. Gratefully replying to that, Tynie sets Bobby's phone down. "What's up sexy?" Bobby poses, seeing her do that. "Well, according to T's dude with the plane, we aren't leaving until mid-morning tomorrow. Apparently the storm is going to be an unrelenting bitch until then." Tynie relays. Laughing, Bobby chimes in "I didn't even know storms could do that!" Tynie chuckles "You know what I meant!" "Yep!" He replies.. "What would my ever-loving King wish to do now?" She poses, their laughs abated. "I have an idea, please follow me.." Bobby replies, arising from the couch with a hand out for his wife. "I always will.." Tynie chirps, soon being lead across the beach house.

"I know this isn't the most romantic thing, but I hope my Queen likes it.." Bobby concerns as the couple makes it back to the fridge. "Bobby, don't you fret now. I am happiest when at your hip. So we're about to have munchies and leftovers tonight? Big deal. It beats getting caught out in the storm the night before we go home. We've already had that happen, and to be honest I think we got damn lucky when our devices weren't fried from it." Tynie soothes.

Again she was right, and Bobby knew it. Reaching in the fridge for what Tynie spoke of, the two actually bump wrists, giggling as the items were extracted. "I have an idea, my Love please follow me.." Tynie purrs, leading the way back to the kitchen bar. "I always will." Bobby attaches, all smiles. Everything set down, he spins back to the fridge to get the one thing both forgot: drinks. Tynie waits for her husband in one seat, only arising halfway to pull his chair out again. Seeing that, Bobby chuckles "I love it when you do that." "I love doing it, now come here you." Tynie replies giddily. Bobby complies, bringing forth the couple's last two baby bottles of sake.

"I love you Tynie, and am honored beyond words to be yours. Thank you for everything, especially forgiving me for this.." Bobby toasts. "I love you Bobby, the honor of being yours is my life's greatest. In terms of forgiving you, that's all a part of us being equals. I already know that in the event my insecurities flare up, you will provide me the same thing." Tynie toasts back as they sip the sake together. Breaking from that drink, Bobby blurts "You're right on that." "As you are thanked for everything." Tynie adds in, the sakes set aside in order for them to eat.

Today's bulk being so hardcore on dark emotions caused the couple to actually not be affected much by the sake. However, given the fact that is not typically the case with Tynie, she mentally notes not to check her levels again until both are fully sober. Communally stunned that today is starting to close off on a happy note, Tynie and Bobby find themselves giggling between bites. The moment everything they can stomach has been, Bobby arises from his seat leaning down to plant a kiss to Tynie's lips. "I love you, please relax in the recliner and await me." He plans with a smile after the affection ends. "Certainly will my love." Tynie purrs back noticing that her man was at it again in terms of not letting her clear from the meal. Their seats are then pushed in by Tynie before she makes good on Bobby's plan, him standing back with a smile. She struts across the beach house, returning the walk as if her feet are above a sliver of clouds.

Watching every switch to her hips, Bobby mutters proudly "I am the luckiest man alive." Tynie stops cold in her strut, spinning about to tell him "As I am the luckiest woman." They share a nod before Bobby ducks away to handle everything that involved the end of their meal. Tynie then resumes trekking to the recliner, stretching out across it while returning the all-encompassing smile she saw on Bobby's lips.

He takes a bit longer to return to her than earlier, which soon gets Tynie to start silently fretting. "Worry not my dream woman, everything's good." He says, appearing to Tynie with the phone charger in his hands. "I could have gotten that, my dream man.." Tynie blurts. "True, but then I couldn't witness you relaxing fully. I love doing that." Bobby responds as her arms reach out for him. Setting the phones to charge before going into Tynie's lap, Bobby sets the snuggle up so their arms are around each other's shoulders. "Nice.." Tynie purrs out, the new move being totally loved. Sighing out together, Tynie and Bobby ping-pong between moments of romantic silence to sharing in heated love displays.

Bobby later slinks an arm away, taking a third stab at finding a movie to watch on TV. Tynie watched his every move, saying in delicate tones "I love it when you show off those muscles so close to me." "They're yours to enjoy my Queen." He answers, sliding the remote closer to both. "Ohhh Kingie.." Tynie whispers, tightening her grasp on Bobby. Third time looking for movies winds up being a charm, as the pair are soon watching a romantic one that far from sucks. Bobby took a turn to nestle his head on Tynie's shoulder, making it to where the six-foot-four frame God gave him doesn't obstruct her view of the TV.

"I love being in your arms, receiving the love from your heart, and sharing in all things with you. Yes we will have darker days in paradise, and I swear that with all I am those will be met with me at your hip." The two vow simultaneously as the movie they were watching rolls to end credits. Bobby notices the way Tynie's face lit up with her vow, showing it back in his. "Ya know the best part?" Tynie poses before continuing "Our love is so strong that today we went from a mood of "Forgive Me Baby" to one of "I love you baby, no matter what." "Absolutely, and I know we always will. Our vow spoke as much." Bobby answers as Tynie starts stroking his hair. His left hand went through her hair, as to return the petting he got, Bobby and Tynie not saying anything. This time the silence was a peaceful one, their hearts pounding to corroborate everything they just got done declaring.

Tynie lays back against the recliner, pulling Bobby closer to her frame, both again getting sleepy. Bobby plans "I hate to leave the snuggle, but there's no way my Queen is going to be weighted down with what we have on the coffee table." "Bobby-bear, I will simply resume the snuggle back in bed. No worries." Tynie blurts, her sleepiness showing in the tones. Pulling the recliner's footrest back down, she makes it easier for Bobby to gather the kits, phones, and charger. He pockets the bulk of that, keeping the charger in his right hand. "There's no way my King is going to be weighted down any more than you already are." Tynie chides, snaring the charger from him while wrapping her left arm around Bobby's hips. Laughing together, Bobby reaches across his wife to shut off the TV. Once that is done, they retire to the bedroom. Walking step-by-step in time with each other, Tynie looks down briefly to note the sync they have.

"We're definitely perfect for each other!" She yips looking back up at Bobby with awe. "No doubt about that!" He fires back, gazing upon Tynie in the same way. Everything dark in the area of the beach house the couple was leaving, Tynie and Bobby trust each other to navigate the way to the master bedroom.

Soon getting to that room, Tynie leads Bobby to the bed, setting the charger up before he unloads his pockets. All the phones set to charge and ringers put at full blast, her kits laid alongside, Bobby lays back slowly. Tynie slips a hand to the sheet which was crumpled at their feet, covering both before they ensue the nightly snuggle. A kiss wilder than others shared all day is mutually given, showing that both their hearts were free of the burden from earlier emotions. Time flew by in the love display's sharing, neither one giving a fuck about that in the least. Slumber arrives for both just as the kiss ends, Tynie again nestled against Bobby. He makes it to where she still has pillows to sleep on, showing his chivalric side purrs out in her sleep contently, only to hear Bobby return that exactly to her.

Aside from the two times T contacted them, Tynie and Bobby's phones didn't go off, which was taken as a sign that their New York relatives were alright. The only time Tynie's cross tattoo, the one on her right shoulder, dared mosh was earlier in the day the couple deeming that a symbol the family's heavenly observers were busy keeping eyes on everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby, as well as them.

Today was a bit of a darker one in the couple's paradise, only to be lightened as they took on the emotions as one. They went from "Forgive Me Baby" To "I love you baby, no matter what" Together, their love being strong enough to vow upon. Both learned something today as well, that being although they share in paradise most of the time, each one still has occasional emotional ravagings brought from pains of their past. Hawaii's been fun, and now they get to share their love with more people as the couple's kin list has grown again. Getting back to New York was delayed a couple times, but for damned good reason.

One thing that can be banked on: Today's lessons for both were taken to heart…


	60. Ch 60

Title: Midnight Misunderstandings (Making it back to N.Y.)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Around midnight, Tynie felt Bobby's heart racing, petting his chest with her right hand. "Everything's good, don't worry. I love you." She soothes in her sleep. Bobby heard that and says "I love you too. My heart races because I'm scared you will change your mind about being mine now." "Bobby Goren I'd **never** do that!" Tynie shrieks enough to wake them both. "What the hell is up with you listening to your insecurities again Bobby?!" Tynie demands. "I am wrong for that, you're right." Bobby answers, hanging his head in shame. This time, Tynie does not raise his chin up, she's too pissed. "I thought you took my vows of devotion to heart, apparently you didn't. I'll be on the couch!" She yells, darting out of the room. A brisk breeze was left in Tynie's wake, Bobby feeling every last part of it.

Clearing the beach house in record time, Tynie makes it to the couch and plops on back first. Bawling as she laid down, Tynie bellows "I am supposed to be his one and only. My heart is shattered because he keeps obeying those fucked up insecurities! He was there when I settled up with T, making him my brother! Hell that was HIS idea!" Bobby heard everything his wife let out, slowly removing himself from the bed. The only reason he raises his head is so that the trek to meeting her is done without him falling on his own feet.

Tynie doesn't say another thing for a few moments; her mind is racing with anger as her heart beats a broken tune. Bobby takes a while in crossing the beach house, the reality of Tynie's reaction striking his heart like a point blank shot. Kneeling before her some time later, Bobby returns his head to the hung in shame pose, saying nothing. "I love Bobby with all I am, does he not fucking get that?! I've made major changes for him; everything I used to be is pretty much gone. All of that was in the name of showing him what I believed a proper wife should be! I fear hypodermic needles with a passion, and when we first met I endured that so he'd not be at the hip of a woman that gets confused for a dude! I deal with that fear every single day now that my ass is diabetic, and I thought he would trust our love enough to not listen to those Godforsaken insecurities! I gave him liberation from the most evil bitch I ever heard existed, basically chancing a murder charge! What the fuck was he on when his insecurities were obeyed?!" Tynie howls, every word louder than the last.

Bobby mutters lowly "Oh God, Tynie. I." Tynie sits up like a bolt when that utterance hits her ears, unaware that he heard what she said. Bobby gives a look of remorse, only to have Tynie pet the couch without another word. "Baby, I don't know what to say. I." Bobby trails off, his head still hung ashamed. Tynie sees that and knows Bobby had remorse.

"I'll pay to have T's family crest tattoo removed if that's what you want. I mean if that'll end your listening to those insecurities." Tynie whispers, slowly taking her left hand to raise Bobby's head, leaving the right one on the couch between them. "Nonsense, that's not fair to you or T." Bobby answers, his hand going for hers.

"God, Bobby. We just fought." Tynie says as her grasp on his hand is delicate. Rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb, Bobby corrects "We didn't just fight. I just shattered your heart, and there's a big difference." Slowly aiming her body for his, Tynie says nothing until Bobby's pecs are her pillow again. "How do I get you to stop listening to those insecurities Bobby?" She worries. Bobby's answer "I got to do that myself. Tynie, if I may still call you my baby, I am so sorry for this." "You may, my baby." Tynie cries, her left hand wildly wiping away the ensuing tears. "My Baby, I heard what you said even before meeting you in here. You are so right, and I am totally wrong. You called me a genius, but for this I'm a brainless asshole." Bobby tells her gently. "Bobby, don't you ever call yourself that again!" Tynie howls shocked at what she just heard. "It's not self-slander when it's the truth. You are so kind and gentle-hearted, and here I go blasting that with my insecurities. I called myself as I see me now." Bobby informs.

"Well, let me tell you how I see you then. I see you as the best man to enter my life. Although you imperially fucked up by obeying your insecurities, you still followed me here. The fact that you are sitting so I can be near you speaks volumes to your dedication. Yes, you had fears of losing me, but I blame that squarely on the insecure side of my man showing up. You didn't know of my fear of hypodermic needles until now, mainly because I don't tell of that fear due to it being an odd one. I'm just as guilty for hiding shit as you are." Tynie explains.

"Tynie, what you hid is nothing compared to what I kept away. I totally get why you didn't tell me of that particular fear, and I refuse to judge you for that. The fact that you see me so highly regarded still is shocking, because I did something to you that was sworn not to happen. I made that vow when first meeting your Dad, and here I am breaking it." Bobby concerns. Taking his hand in both of hers, Tynie lines Bobby's palm with where her heartbeat can be felt. "Feel my heart baby." She whispers, the tears slowly abating.

Bobby does so silently, as the beating goes from a shattered tune slowly back to one crying out love. "You're too good to me." Bobby whispers. "Unh Unh. You'd been through hell in a ratty hand basket before we became one. I know that because the same is true for me. I should've realized that your loving heart had a side of insecurities still. How to rid you of them, that's going to be my mission." Tynie plots. "Baby, that's too much to ask. I should be able to handle that myself." Bobby worries. "Now Bobby, we are one. When I need you to back me, you do. This is just a shot for me to do the same thing." Tynie chides. "Baby, I love you so much. I have a better idea, if I may tell you." Bobby adds in skittishly. "Of course." Tynie replies, nuzzling his pecs.

"Instead of you paying to have a tattoo removed from someone you never expected to see again, I say T stays as our brother. In terms of my insecurities, the best way to handle them is alone together. You had one hell of an idea when you mentioned talking those over in private, and I wish to keep using that. As for your "Mission," all I ask is for your love, nothing more." Bobby elaborates, the skittishness starting to leave him. "Just one thing though…" Tynie mentions. "Name it." Bobby fires back. "Tell me you will never think of me bailing on you again. I've been trying to be strong, but that is still scaring me shitless." Tynie admits. "I will do better than that. Tynie Leah Goren, so help me God I will do all I can to never put you through this again!" Bobby vows firmly. "Bobby, that's all I want aside from your love." She purrs as the seriousness to Bobby's tones strikes. "You already have that, my love." Bobby says, toning his voice down.

"Ohh Bobby." Tynie slurs out before adding "You have my love too." Settling them as lying against the couch, Bobby takes a few moments of silence. Tynie doesn't follow that pattern, something nagging her heart still. "My love, I know for a fact that T meant not to cause this. He spoke the truth I sought out, nothing more. As for your insecurities raring, I don't think he expected that either. I should have sensed that was a risk and never bothered to have him contact us or as a guest here." Bobby hears, saying back "Ty-baby, you deserved to re-connect with him. T treated you right before we met, and I'd not be a gentleman if I were to be in the way of an opportunity like that. You saying that our having T over and him having my number were mistakes really isn't true. You rarely see my insecurities showing up, and I should've been man enough to discuss this with you sooner. Baby, please don't blame yourself for this." Bobby pleads.

"Only if you stop blaming yourself…" Tynie trails off, sensing her man was trying what she mentioned. Leaning his lips down to hers by contorting his neck, Bobby agrees to that with a kiss. Their minds are silent in this affection, Tynie and Bobby moaning out while enjoying it.

The affection takes a good while to dispel, Tynie gasping out afterwards "My man knows how to please." Bobby fires back in kind "As does my woman." Tynie snuggles up closer to Bobby, folding her legs onto his lap, taking her own moments of silence. "I didn't like the idea of not having you sleep next to me. When you darted out of the master bedroom I knew that I hurt you deeply. I know that part is over now, or at least I hope it is." Bobby frets. "Oh, it is. We took care of it as one, and baby I'm sorry for my reaction earlier." Tynie replies. "I take it you don't want that whole topic brought up again." Bobby realizes.

"Hell no I don't, but I do want my apology accepted." Tynie adds. "It already was, although you had every right to react as you did." Bobby confesses. "You are too good to me." Tynie purrs. "Unh unh, we are perfect for each other. You already said so yourself, our pasts were hell." Bobby corrects with a shit-eating grin. Tynie lifts her head from his pecs, catching the grin on Bobby's lips, shooting one of her own right back. He sees her compacted against him, Bobby then taking a hand to tap Tynie's knees delicately. Tynie wonders why Bobby did that, until her legs stretch out as if on instinct afterwards. "I'm comfortable, before you go there." Bobby chirps. Tynie then layers Bobby's shoulders with her arms, sighing out instead of saying a word. Listening to his heart, Tynie hears the beating speak for him as to explain every last thing Bobby let out was the truth. "Ti Amo my King." She vows. "Ti Amo my Queen." Bobby returns, as his arms split off from around Tynie.

She stops him from charioting her back to the master bedroom with this line "Honey, no. I want to be at your hip when we go back to bed." "As you wish." Bobby desires, pulling them both off the couch. "More like so my King isn't overworking those hot muscles. After all, we are about to go back to New York and I'll need help carrying the bags back in our other house." Tynie amends. "How do you know we will be the ones doing that?" Bobby elusively asks. "I take it you're not telling me, it's a surprise." Tynie declares. "Exactly." Bobby purrs, after leaning his lips down to her ear. The two are then off the couch and standing at one another's hips. Tynie wraps Bobby's hips with her right arm with all she has, getting the same back from him.

Raising to her toes, Tynie aligns her lips with Bobby's ear "Besides, your hot muscles will need every break they can get. When we are in our New York home alone." "Baby!" Bobby yelps, catching what his wife didn't say. "Yep, when I said that earlier I meant it." She boasts, smiling. Stabilizing her against him, Bobby replies "As did I."

Tynie feels the power of Bobby's stabilizing hold on her, purring out in adoration without another word. "All I am is yours to love and enjoy." Bobby says proudly. "Same here." Tynie fires back.

Walking hip-to-hip from the couch back to the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby do so while kissing. The beach house was totally dark, the couple's navigating it without disturbing the love display being considered silently as further proof of their shared sync. Moaning again in the enjoyment of their passion's power, the couple gets to their destination without tripping over each other's toes. They don't split off from the kiss until arriving right in front of the bed's edge, Tynie leaning onto the bed first. "Dio mio!" She gasps as Bobby joins her on the bed. "Definitely!" He yips, the two then sliding back first onto the mattress together. The sheet was underneath both until Tynie managed to change that with a few flips of her feet. Bobby watched her do that amazed again, showing as much in the smile on his face. Reaching down over them, he covers Tynie first before himself, hoping to snuggle again. Tynie grabs her husband up close, ending Bobby's need for that hope in a flash. "I can't sleep without being near you." She confesses. "Nor can I without you." Bobby replies. Not knowing what T's bud deemed to be mid-morning, Bobby then relents an arm from the hold to set the alarm on his phone. Tynie nestled herself against him in that time, giving Bobby an open invitation to cuddle her with all he has. Taking that, the two again await slumber entangled within one another. The moment slumber returned to the couple, Tynie and Bobby slept rather hard. Together they were elated once more, every last shred of misunderstanding and pain taken care of.

**A few hours later…**

Tynie damn near leaps out of her skin as the alarm blares, Bobby reaching back to shut it off. The moment he does that, she slides in for a rather heated kiss. *Damn baby!* He thinks to himself, returning the love display as he got it.*Aww hell yeah!* She thinks to herself, both giggling during the kiss. The affection goes on like this for a while, albeit a short one, given the fact they were readying for a return to New York. "You kick back, wifey's got this." She tells him, knowing Bobby needed to eat. Smiling, he obeys her wishes, only to see Tynie hop off the bed and strut towards the kitchen. As she was not in the room, Bobby's phone goes off again. T texted to let them know his buddy considered high noon as mid-morning, and that's when the couple should expect to be flown back to New York. Replying to that gratefully, Bobby sets his phone down. The next thing done is a check of all the phone batteries, and once Bobby learns they are all full, the charger is removed from the phones. Opening the catchall bag, Tynie's phone, the charger, and the secondary diabetic kit are all stashed in. After that, he closes the catchall bag and leaps back onto the bed, praying Tynie'd not catch him unrelaxed.

She just makes it back to the master bedroom with a tray of food and two sodas, as Bobby's pose speaks of mellowness. Sliding onto the bed, Tynie aligns the tray against herself, only to have Bobby pull it between them. "Well, we have a few hours. T's buddy isn't due to fly us back til around noon, and that's if the storm lets him." Bobby informs. Tynie admits "Yeah, I can see that. Thing is, the clouds I saw when getting all this together looked like noon just may work for us." "Baby, you went that far." Bobby trails off. "If by "that far" you mean looked out the kitchen window. then yeah." Tynie gloats. Bobby laughs as the two begin to eat, his eyes aglow similar to the one on his cheeks. Tynie follows him on that, right on down to the level of happiness. The meal consisted of more leftover munchies, and that was entirely Tynie's doing.

Once they finished, Bobby opened both sodas as Tynie confessed "I wasn't sure how much time we had before going back. I sure as fuck didn't want to deal with assholes, especially after we had to settle something major between us." "My baby the genius. Oh, and you forget, we aren't supposed to mention that again." Bobby giggles out, handing her one of the sodas. One hand holding his soda, Bobby reaches the other back to score up Tynie's kit. Breaking from sipping hers, Tynie says "I got this." He hands the kit over, and in moments hears Tynie say "I don't know where you learned to time this, but damn you're good. Speaking of that, so are my levels!"

Erupting in laughs after she let that out, Bobby tails her in those as the pair end the sodas between chuckle bursts. True to his form in terms of Tynie and the trash, Bobby then handles all the remains of what they ate. Before completely taking the trash out, Tynie leaps up to kiss Bobby flat on the lips. He's taken aback at that, Tynie getting a shot to stabilize him against her. This affection is short-yet-wild as hell, and as they separate from it Bobby gasps "Oooh!" "Yeah baby." Tynie purrs, leaning back to score up the tray. Bobby stood back as to have Tynie lead the way out of the master bedroom, only stopping long enough to pocket her kit and his phone. Tynie waits for him before heading towards the kitchen, for the last time before going back to New York.

Bobby watches her strut go from happy to not-wanting-to-leave, stopping behind her as they hit the kitchen. "I know babe, we will be back. I swear." Bobby vows in Tynie's ear. "Thank you babe." Tynie answers, resuming the trip to washing down that tray. He kept eyes on her for a few moments, ducking away at last to free his hands of the rubbish. Tynie didn't know then that her man was also handling another thing, she'll find that out when he gets back.

Tynie took that as an opportunity to check the fridge for anything that may go bad, finding nothing. She walks right back to the couch, performing the same look-over before settling onto it. The beach house is pretty well cleaned up, the only things needing scored up are the catch-all bag and that note from T. Bobby goes to clean his hands from the trash detail, admitting "Oh honey, I have everything that was on my end table already pocketed." "Thank you hubby." Tynie chirps. What Tynie didn't see was Bobby also had the catch-all bag with him, that scored up before he headed her way. Bobby sets the catch-all bag onto the coffee table before joining Tynie on the couch. She sees that and slurs out giddily "Aww, my baby takes damn good care of me." "Thanks." Bobby yips modestly. "How'd you know?" Tynie poses, pointing to the catch-all bag. "I wanted my baby to have as much relaxation time as possible, so grabbing that was no trouble." Bobby tells her as Tynie leans against him. "I don't relax all the way without my hottie at my side." She purrs. "Nor do I without mine." Bobby replies, their arms entangling in a snuggle instinctively.  
>"You've given me the world. I love you more with every passing second, Bobby. I know that sometimes I will not be perfect for you, and am also aware that when I'm not you will forgive me." Tynie lets out. "Tynie, you've given me the world too. My love is just as strong for you as yours is for me. As for perfection and forgiveness, that is also mutual." Bobby fires back. "Hmmm, you have a content wife in your arms." Tynie sighs. "As you have a happy hubby holding you." He answers in kind.<p>

Every last shred of emotional hell they went through over the past few days was discarded with those words. Neither one desired honoring the notions of insecurity again, since both deemed the lack of security behind them as part of their pasts clinging to each.

The pair has at least three hours left, and both yearn to spend that together, undeterred by assholes. Tynie nuzzles Bobby's pecs, giggling like a total airhead. Bobby pets Tynie's hair away from her eyes as that happens, reaching away to get a hairtie from the catch-all bag. "Going to make my beauty more comfortable." He eludes, gently taking Tynie's hair into one hand. The catchall bag is left open as Bobby's other hand has the hairtie in it, just long enough for a ponytail to be crafted from Tynie's hair. She sees the open catch-all bag, reaching one arm away to close it while Bobby removed her hair from covering her neck. "Ohh Bobby. this feels great!" Tynie yips as the ponytail is teased by her man. "Glad I can make ya happy." Bobby answers meekly.

"Hey now, what's up with all this meekness?" Tynie poses, lifting her head from Bobby's pec. "Sorry lovie. You looked so comfy that I didn't want to be too loud and startle you." Bobby tells her. "You're such a gentleman." She purrs, reaching a hand to caress Bobby's cheek. Bobby takes his hands out of her pony tail, using the left one to caress her cheek, the right one going straight for her lap. The hand Tynie didn't use in caressing Bobby's cheek meets his, taking it up into a hold rather tightly.

"This may sound so sick and twisted, I swear!" Tynie yelps. "What do you mean?" Bobby wonders. "Even though we agreed not to discuss it much, I think what you and I just across-the-board resolved was needed. I say that because both of us had the right to know how we'd handle when parts of us as separate people that don't speak of happiness rear their heads. Neither one of us can live without the other, nor do we wish to consider that. Thing is, our reflexes from those parts-clinging-from our pasts you and I separately have may send the wrong message. You and I converging to correct that not only speaks of our dedication and love, but it also intensifies the passion. What I mean by that is, since we closed that book, every kiss since has been. hot damn!" Tynie elaborates. Taking in every last word his wife just got through saying, Bobby is both stunned and realizing Tynie made another damn good point.

"Babe, I don't know why you thought that'd sound sick and twisted. You are right on every last word." He tells her proudly. "I was worried that even remotely mentioning that whole situation would offend you, much less how I spun it." Tynie admits. "Well my love, shit like that can always be spun into happiness. You doing that didn't offend me, hell it made me proud. I got to see your sexy brilliance again." Bobby gloats. Squealing out as that hits her heart, Tynie blushes really hard without saying another thing. Loving the girly side of his wife on display, Bobby puffs his chest as Tynie conforms herself so her cheek levels with it. Again Bobby's phone goes off, him reaching down for it before Tynie does. T texts one more time to let them know that they'll be picked up half an hour before the flight leaves and that his buddy insisted upon them having a spread waiting on the plane. Replying to that gratefully, Bobby re-pockets his phone, praying in silence that Tynie didn't see the conversation. "We are related to total sneaks!" Bobby yips. "How so?" "Oh, only that we are getting whisked to the plane in a way my baby is to find out later. Oh, and as for our lunch, neither of us worries about making that." Bobby eludes. "They took real good notes from the master then!" Tynie yelps proudly. Laughing at that, Bobby agrees with his wife's last spoken notion, causing Tynie to join him. "You're the best." She slurs out giddily, Bobby repeating it to her.

They go towards the Jacuzzi tub side-by-side after leaving the bed together, as Tynie hears "You are an exquisite wife, in every sense of the phrase." "I'm only exquisite to you in the name of keeping things equal" Tynie yips hoping Bobby caught the meaning of that. Arriving at the Jacuzzi Tub, Bobby pulls Tynie in with him, saying back "Aww..." The two wash each other down giggling from the happiness that short conversation started, not saying another thing.

Not taking time to snuggle in the jets, Tynie and Bobby are soon headed out to dry off. The Jacuzzi tub is shut off by Bobby this time, trying his hand at flicking the shutoff button with his toes. "Very nice." Tynie applauds awaiting him. Standing before his wife, Tynie dries Bobby off, only to have him do the same for her. Once the towel's hung up the couple heads off to get dressed again. Extracting everything from his pockets, Bobby switches the shorts out for different ones as his wife is standing in wait of him, Tynie already in a different outfit. "Beautiful." He trails off with a giddy voice. Tynie realized she actually tried washing her hair with it still in the tie, but says nothing figuring that can be done better when they get back to New York.

A quick check of the time on Bobby's phone before he pockets it, and Tynie learns "Baby, I don't know how to say this. we only have an hour left." "Baby, it's alright. My King already swore repeatedly we'll be back." Tynie tells him, her hand outstretched for Bobby. Her kit stashed in his other pocket, Bobby takes her hand and is impressed by how Tynie is reacting to that news. "I did, and I meant it every time." Bobby swears as they leave the master bedroom one last time. Tynie scans the room to make sure everything meant to be off is with Bobby awaiting her. Discovering the master bedroom is fine in that regard, Tynie hurries up to clear the short gap between them. "How do you wish to spend that hour anyway?" They ask each other simultaneously. "Cuddling, of course!" Both answer at the same second, that reply taken as meant on the couch.

The beach house again cleared rather fast, Tynie and Bobby landing on the couch in mere minutes. They do cuddle, quite a bit, only breaking off to share a soda. Love displays are bestowed mutually in the mix, the couple wishing only to enjoy each other's romances. The soda can is held onto, so that Bobby can rid of it on their way out. Tynie does worry about one thing, and Bobby learns it "Lover, how are we going to secure this place with Allyn having the keys?" Bobby goes for his phone right then, texting Allyn to do that for them. Learning that was the plan anyway, Bobby shows Tynie the conversation before she replies gratefully for both. The phone is laid into the catch all bag, after she opens it, followed by her kit. "Baby, you're handling this really well." Bobby applauds. "I am because I trust my man's vow on coming back." Tynie confesses. "As you should." Bobby answers, petting her ponytail.

**Half an hour after that conversation…**

Tynie and Bobby share one last love display on this trip to Hawaii, and as it splits off Bobby sees something in the driveway. Tapping Tynie to be released from the hold, she arises first as Bobby says "My lady.." His hand outstretched for hers, Tynie changes up Bobby's idea by sliding into him and slipping her arm around his waist. "Aww.." Bobby purrs, reaching for the catch-all bag. That slung to his left arm, Bobby wraps his right around Tynie. The two leave the beach house at the same clip walk-wise, and surprisingly to Bobby, Tynie isn't slow about it. The front door was left open by the couple, stinging Tynie with a split-second of worry as Bobby manages to chuck the soda can into a trashbin by the entryway of the house without her looking.

Allyn shows up just before Tynie can blurt her concern, smiling as he locked up the beach house. Bobby and Tynie are then headed out for a cab, as Allyn says "I would take you myself, but I have a slew of meetings today. Tynie, don't you fret.. you know about what." "You got it man, and thanks. Tell the others we love them." She answers, learning "Planned on that!" Bobby opens the cab door for his wife, who slinks in just as he shuts it. Running over to the other side, he's soon seated closely to Tynie.

A kiss given right off distracts Tynie from seeing Allyn leave, Bobby doing that knowing if Tynie saw Allyn pull away her present resolve would dissipate in a flash. The kiss goes on until neither Tynie nor Bobby can breathe well, the two deciding silently to cuddle from then on. The cabbie is oblivious to everything, merely traveling towards T's Marine Bud's plane as he was hired to. That trip only takes twenty minutes, and as the cab is parked, Tynie decides to reverse chivalry. Hopping out to escort her man from the cab, Tynie leaves her door open knowing the cabbie will shut it later. His door opened and her hand outstretched, Bobby gets out and wraps his right arm rather tightly around Tynie. The two walk away from the cab matching footsteps in time, as the cabbie gets out to close their doors. Tynie sees the catch-all bag never left Bobby's left arm, only to snare it from him with hers. Hearing the cab drive off, Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes glowingly. Bobby mirrors her glow in his eyes as they say together "We will be back.."

The plane before them is larger than the one which flew them here, and by the looks of it, also nicer. Right as Tynie was about to flip into her "Lawyer" mindset, Bobby whispers "I already did." "NYAHHH!" She screams, causing Bobby to smile and the pilot to jump. Seeing the latter reaction out the corner of her eye, Tynie peeps "Sorry dude." "It's cool." The pilot answers, waving the couple inside the plane. Bobby leans back a bit as the pilot whispers "Your woman won't have to worry like she did last time you two were in a private jet. I'll see to that myself!" "Thanks dude." Bobby answers, seeing Tynie await him at the entrance to the interior of the plane. Hurriedly closing the gap between them, Bobby is soon back by his woman's side. "Oh, the pilot asked me to tell you. You and I have no worries on this flight, we are to relax." Bobby tells Tynie. "Sweet!" She chirps as they close the entry door together.

Looking around the interior of the plane, Tynie's jaw hits the floor as she yelps "Holy hot damn on a stick!" Bobby laughs and bellows hoping the pilot heard him "Dude, you're hired.. for life!" "Sweet! Oh, and by the way.. my name's Joe. People call me Tall Joe though, given my size." The couple hears across the p. a. system. Tynie sees a reply-style button on that, saying "Tall Joe, what my man meant to say is: You're hired for life, and when you wish to retire.. let us know. We will help you with that at the right time. By the way, I'm Tynie.. my Husband's name is Bobby." "Very well Tynie and Bobby, thanks. Oh and that whole retirement thing.. yeah.. give me about fifteen years." Tall Joe answers. "Ya got a deal!" Tynie answers for both.

Bobby took that as an opportunity to get a couple chairs pulled for them, waving Tynie over to him afterwards. Heading to meet Bobby, Tynie sees a spread that would make you want to bitchslap God before her. The two sit side-by-side and begin eating just as Tall Joe sets to flying them back to New York. No jolt this time, Tynie is impressed and honored that Bobby took Tall Joe on as hired.

"Lovie, you kind of understated with Joe earlier." Bobby eludes. "Really?" "Yeah, when T arranged this whole thing, Steve talked to Bruno. Bruno insisted that Tall Joe get his lawsuit winnings set up as a trust to live on. Apparently your little move with Steve and the court ordered restitution got modified." Bobby informs.

"Sweet.." Tynie purrs as they go back to feasting. Another break taken so the two can enjoy a bottle of wine chilling beside them, Tynie popping it open for Bobby. "Sweetness, you didn't have to do that." He chirps, learning "I wanted to." Pouring that for both, Bobby slips the wine bottle away from Tynie to get her relaxing.

The two silently toast with broad smiles before sipping in time with each other. Two more glasses were had by each, neither saying a thing as the enjoyment of time together went on. After that, they go for a few more moments of eating, then Tynie reaches out for Bobby one more time. "I don't know what I'd do without you.." She says as Bobby takes her outstretched hand and pulls himself closer with it.

Taking an arm away to re-cap the wine after realizing the lid could do that, Bobby doesn't answer that right off, the words Tynie spoke causing him to worry about her contentment. "Honey, I don't want you worrying about that now, please. I love you and want to give my dream woman as many days of paradise without rain as I can." Bobby mutters as Tynie lays her head on his shoulder. "As I do you my dream man. I meant that not to sting, but to say that my all is yours." Tynie answers, resetting her head so the crook of Bobby's neck is right by her nose. "Aww baby.. sorry I misread that." Bobby responds as his wife starts nuzzling where her nose was. "Already forgiven." Tynie chirps, her husband starting to be tickled by the nuzzles given.

Giggling as his wife kept up with that, Bobby instigates Tynie to stop nuzzling him only to join in his giddiness. Bobby contorts himself so that Tynie's eyes are level with his, a move that both flatters and worries his wife. "Hubby, there are more comfy ways for us to be face to face." She frets. "Oh, I am comfortable, my wifey. Don't you worry, I just wanted to stare into those beautiful eyes." Bobby says back, Tynie sighing out as her frame melted against him.

The pair had been flying for a while now, Tall Joe seeing to it that Tynie didn't have to endure disrespect. Steve, Bruno, T, and Bobby made one hell of a choice bringing him into Tynie's life, and this flight proves it. Bobby sees his wife's arms trying to go around his shoulders in reverse, and with that he grabs Tynie up out of her seat. "I wanted you to feel these baby.." He purrs, setting Tynie onto her feet and flexing around her. "Ohhh yeahhh." Tynie slurs out just as Bobby spins around so they're face-to-face. A light giggle leaves Tynie's voice as she is blushing redder than a deep desert rose, Bobby adoring the reaction before him.

The two are disrupted though, by an announcement from Tall Joe. "Guys, I got bad news. I am going to have to take a flight path different than expected. I just got word that there's another storm over New York that is going to bring turbulence, and that is right through my original plan to get you guys home." Tynie heads for the same button she used when they boarded his plan and answers "Dude, that's not bad news, you're doing all you can to keep us safe. Also, you just proved your professionalism to us, as well as total respect. Bobby and I don't get those displayed to us as much as we'd like, so what you just said is alright with us." Tall Joe didn't see that reply coming, as Bobby hears "Man, tell me something." Standing by his wife, Bobby answers "Sure." "No dishonor intended, but does your woman ALWAYS kick this kind of ass?" "None taken and YEP!" Bobby fires back, the conversation ended, or so Tynie thought.

Turning to his wife, Bobby says "Baby, there is one thing about Tall Joe that you didn't know yet. He's allergic to tattoo ink, so instead of the family crest tattoo, he may just do something else. If you're alright with it, of course." "Never knew anyone with that allergy before, and I am cool with it… whatever it is." Tynie answers. Bobby goes back to the same button Tynie used and says "Dude, she said go for it!"

"Thanks Tynie!" Tall Joe answers, learning "Dude, if you want to ask me something.. next time come straight to me… Ok?" "Sure thing." Tall Joe finalizes, the couple going to sit alone afterwards.

"Gorgeous, why did Tall Joe think he had to run the family crest tattoo adaptation past me?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that the family crest tattoo was based on your cross tattoo, the one over the right shoulder. T told him that was learned when Tattoo did his, so Tall Joe wanted to be sure before up and doing anything." Bobby informs. "So sweet. Well now he knows he can just come straight to me." Tynie realizes with a smile. Their flight to New York being extended due to a storm and turbulence didn't bother the couple much.

Tynie was worried the New York side of the family didn't know, until hearing "He's telling Steve now, that's why it went dead silent on the p.a. system." "Yeah.. he's set for life, and not just financially!" Tynie yelps, Bobby aware as to what she meant by it. From there, Tynie leans up against her man, going in for a wild and deep kiss. Taken aback at first, Bobby soaks up the power to this affection given, only to shoot it right back to Tynie. Time flittered by as the two elected to ignore it, sheerly bathing in the love they have on mutual display. Their lungs slowly losing air causes Tynie and Bobby to split off from the kiss, both blushing. Nestled in his arms after, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles, her arms resting upon his. "Our love is perfect, even when we aren't to each other." Tynie blurts giddily.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby adds "Absolutely." Tynie gazes upon her man with a mix of love and awe, her eyes glowing brighter than the sun. "Aww.." Bobby purrs, his face mirroring Tynie's glow. They go for a bit of a walk, headed to a very nice leather couch on the other side of the passenger bay. Leading her to it first, Bobby stands back until Tynie is seated. Before she can pet the couch to ask him over, Bobby leaps to his wife's side.

Her arms went out for him, Bobby snuggling up to Tynie in the blink of an eye. Nestling against her chest, Bobby nuzzles where her heartbeat can be felt as Tynie arranges herself around him. "Nice adaptation." He says with a giggly smile. "Eh.. I try." Tynie peeps back modestly. Wrapping her arms around him, Tynie wordlessly declares that Bobby should feel safe enough to crash. Her hands petting down from his neck to his hips, Bobby moans "Baby, that feels so good." Considering that a request for a massage, Tynie goes right to work on doing what she can in the current pose to rid Bobby of any tension. "I've never done a massage seated like this, I hope it works." She blurts out worried. "Ohhh lover, this is amazing!" Bobby yelps, goading his wife to continue.

Tynie does, and every last inch of Bobby that she could reach without obstructing his relaxed position is soon rubbed down. "Baby, thank you so much!" Bobby gloats. "Anytime. I'm just glad that worked for ya." Tynie relays meekly. "Hey now, what's up with my wifey all of a sudden being so modest?" Bobby poses, lifting his head from her chest. "I'm happy you're comfy, and the modesty is because I have never done that before." Tynie answers. Slipping away from her hold, Bobby gives his wife a look that says she understated how things went. Tynie waits for her man to be seated against the other side of the couch before sliding into Bobby.

"That's right baby.. your turn.." He soothes with a smile, immediately massaging Tynie the moment her head is against his chest. Soon as he made it to her right shoulder, Tynie yowled out in pain. Bobby knew already why that was, electing to reroute the ensuing rage into fixing that situation. A rather loud pop is heard, getting Tynie to purr out in comfort before Bobby can worry about it.

Every last part of Tynie's back from her neck to her hips from there which is reachable to Bobby is massaged. Tynie groans out "Lover, that was amazing. Thank you!" "All in the name of making my wife happy." Bobby fires back modestly. "Lemme guess, you've never massaged anyone like this before." Tynie laughs. "You are my one and only on that one too!" Bobby giggles back proudly. Tynie nuzzles her man's pecs, this time out of loving adoration. Her left hand goes for his shoulder on the same side, or so Bobby thinks. The next thing he feels is that hand petting the pec on the same side. "Very slick.." Bobby relays, mentally noting the new move. "Thanks." Tynie slurs out, again feeling safe enough to crash. "Baby's comfy.." He says delicately, as Tynie stops nuzzling and petting him, her starting to doze off. A nod against his chest given, Bobby watches over his wife as a nap begins. He tries the new way to snuggle on the couch, her legs inside his as both arms abound Tynie.

"Thank you God for bringing me Bobby. Honestly I don't want to even think for a second where I'd be without him, much less what I'd be like. Even on our shittiest days, he still finds some means to make me smile. I've never felt safer or more loved by a man I've given myself to across-every-romantic-board as I do Bobby. I don't know if he knows this, but I would seriously be nothing without him." Tynie vows kind of loudly in her sleep. "Baby…." Bobby answers, as his cheeks redden from a blush.

Sighing as she feels Bobby's heart beat speak more to his pride from her words, Tynie goes happily silent. "Lord, I know I haven't thanked you much for bringing Tynie into my life. I would be absolutely nothing without her and her love. In my own right, I feel safest when she's at my hip, and You've seen the woman fight. My love for her is just as across every board as hers is me. Our shittiest days as she put it endured, somehow she always makes me proud and leaves a smile on my face." Bobby says proudly, Tynie laughing at the "You've seen the woman fight" Line.

Still asleep as those laughs hit Bobby's ears, he takes them as a sign Tynie's deeply content just to be with him. Nuzzling him as the laughter ends, Tynie slowly arises from her napping pose. "You definitely got my unusual way with words down!" She jokes. "I only spoke my heart's truth." Bobby replies, both smiling. "You've seen the woman fight.. you actually said that to the Lord.. AWESOME!" Tynie chimes in. Bobby bows to that, saying nothing. "Honey, are you alright?" Tynie worries. "Yes, my Queen. You misread my reaction, that bow was to agree with what you said." Bobby soothes, the two cuddling up in their newest pose for that. "Hey, wait a minute." Tynie realizes, altering their cuddle entirely. Before Bobby can ask again, Tynie has him pulled against her. Nuzzling his wife as he got, Bobby is all giggles and smiles.

"That's right baby, you be happy and love this.." Tynie purrs as his back is again enveloped by her arms. Right as the giggles stop, Bobby is returning the doze-off Tynie gave him. In minutes, Tynie is watching over Bobby as he naps, saying not a word. "I am in the arms of my One and Only. I don't worry about not deserving you anymore my love, because I know how much that hurts you. I never meant to make you cry even one time, and although I've been forgiven, my head won't let me forget. I know you're happy holding and loving me, but I am also aware that a part of you has been stung by my idiotic actions. I can never apologize enough for it either, however, I have tried." Bobby admits softly.

"Oh my God, Bobby.." Tynie weeps, the admission striking her heart, before continuing "That's why I decided we shouldn't keep the figurative slate. Something told me my loving Kahuno's heart and mind were still conflicted by the pains we've gone through. Hottie, I already accepted your apologies. I know your mind is still kicking that fine ass, and I wish I knew how to end that." Hearing that, Bobby says "Baby, please don't cry. You just set me free again, this time from the self-depreciative nagging in my head. The tone in your voice told me that my Angel is bawling, and I don't like to be the cause of that. You read me again too, rather nicely." Reaching her right hand to her cheeks, Tynie rids of the proof of her tears.

The next thing out of her mouth is "I… set you free.. again?" Waking as that question is stammered out by her, Bobby says "Yes. My baby showed me in those tears that the way my mind tortures me after hurting you isn't right. I know we won't always be perfect to each other, but I will strive to not hurt you." He sits back slowly as Tynie takes that all in, a stunned look across her face. "Come here beautiful.." Bobby purrs, as his arms reach for her. "I'm not as strong as you told the Lord, Bobby. I have been a mix of emotions more times than I care to admit lately. You married a tough, strong woman, and now have a not-so-powerful occasionally weepy mess." Tynie lets out. "Ty-Babe, that's not true. I married a woman who still had fronts to her heart, now those are gone. As for you being a "Weepy mess" I recall instigating that sometimes, as for the others.. the tears were justified." Bobby says gently.

"I just want to be the woman you are made happiest by." Tynie mutters. "Babe, you are!" Bobby yips, as the two hug each other tightly. "I see now what my being conflicted on this all has done to you. I am truly sorry Tynie.. if you can forgive me.. again." Bobby stammers out. "Forgiving you is no problem, love." She yips back, refusing to look up. "How about forgiving yourself?" Bobby wonders. "I'm trying babe.." Tynie admits. His voice is deep-yet-gentle as Tynie hears "Don't torture my Queen like that, please. Let this ride out as forgotten and forgiven on both sides." Tynie nods slowly as that request sinks in, nothing said for a few minutes. Bobby realizes that Tynie has yet to check her sugars after lunch, reaching his right hand for the catch all bag.

Once the device for that is in hand, Bobby takes care of that for her, learning his timing couldn't have been better. Having seen how Tynie does the epi-shots, Bobby lines one up and provides that to her. Setting everything down on the table by the catch-all bag, Bobby purrs "I got you baby.. everything's fine." "Grazie.." Tynie says at nearly a whisper. "My honor.." he relays, petting Tynie's pony tail again. Slowly shaking her head, Tynie moans out a few times before lining her eyes with Bobby's. "Did my.." She poses. "Hubby took care of it.." He answers with a grin. "Thank you!" Tynie yelps, planting several small kisses to Bobby's lips. "Anytime." He answers, taking her chin delicately in both hands.

"I know why my baby's been emotional too. You still feel like shit for being diabetic, even after we were freed of those pills after what happened with me. You want everything possible to be equal, and that isn't, which drives you nuts. You feel like my being there when you need it for the diabetic situations are a burden to me, but that notion is bullshit." Bobby allocutes. Tynie is instantly grateful that her chin is in Bobby's strong hands, or else her jaw would be popping from how fast it'd drop. Her eyes get huge at those words, which tells Bobby that he hit the nail right on the head.

"Tynie, look me over babe. The tattoos I got were for you. My dedication is inked to my heart and person forever. When I vowed regardless to love you.. I meant it. Please my Love, do not let the bullshit notion that your diabetes is a bother to me nag you anymore." He requests, pulling both hands from her chin. "Bobby, you are amazing! I'll strive to keep you happy and grant that request with all I am!" She yelps as he wraps both arms around her shoulders. Tynie's arms go for his shoulders, as Bobby leans in to kiss her cheeks similarly to what she gave. Giggling again, Tynie relays her happiness at everything Bobby's giving.

Tall Joe knew to make sure as best he could the couple would get to New York safely, and wound up being sent through a couple of flight path detours. Saying nothing as to not worry either Tynie or Bobby, he complied with the declared via p.a. system mentioning of safety. Tynie and Bobby are distracted from worrying anyway, her being read like a novel by him. Bobby slowly retracts from the kisses placed on Tynie's cheeks, saying softly "You are the woman I am happiest with. I just want you happy without naggings of bullshit against your heart and mind." "You're the man I am happiest with, baby please don't let bullshit nag you." Tynie replies. "Deal!" They chime in as one, the conversation ended with broad smiles.

Laying back against the couch, the two are arm-in-arm in moments. "Ohhh… that feels so fuckin good! My man liberated me.. again!" Tynie broadcasts happily. "Ohhh yeahh.. feels great.. my woman set me free!" Bobby responds in just as much elation as he heard. "I love liberating you!" Tynie blurts, only to get that returned by him. The two bask in the new peace backed silence which enwraps them from there, sharing in love glares and huge smiles.

Tall Joe finally comes back on the p.a. system "Guys, I've had fun today. You two should be home inside the hour." "Thanks man!" Tynie bellows, speaking for both since neither wanted to get up. True to his word, the plane lands about forty minutes later, Tynie and Bobby arising from the couch. Going to reload the catch-all bag, they do so together, only to have Tynie sling it to her right arm. The exit door for the passenger bay opened by Bobby, Tynie struts before him and out first. Tailing her until they are on the ground, Bobby masks every howl leaving his lips. The two are soon arm-in-arm as Tynie discovers that Tall Joe rather literally brought them home. "Holy fuckin Hell!" She yelps. Tall Joe heard that and laughs "Thanks." Bobby stands close to his wife as their luggage is carried out of the plane by Tall Joe and Steve.

Wondering where the others were, Tynie mutters "I thought everyone was ok.." Steve stops cold in his transporting of bags to say "We are, the others wanted to give you two a couple days alone here." "Oh." Tynie yips, Bobby adding in "What she means is, those sneaky little shits!" "I'm new to this family, so I hope this doesn't offend. Yeah.. they learned from the Master!" Tall Joe says, heading back to his plane. Tynie stops him dead in his tracks and says "Dude, you will be told when you offend." They hug briefly as Bobby informs "Yeah.. handshakes and her.. NOT a good combination!" Tall Joe nods, only to have Bobby follow his wife's lead "Nor is it good with me, that combination." Tall Joe learns as the man-hug ends. "Got it. Later guys!" Everyone there hears as Tall Joe locks up and flies off.

Steve had everything Tall Joe carried out of the plane lined against the front door, only to take it first, Steve goes to drive home to Treena, but out of seemingly no place his travel idea changes. Tynie and Bobby then see Steve darting back for their house, following him at the same pace. Arriving at the front door again, Steve sensed something was amiss.

Leading Tynie and Bobby inside, Steve orders "You two go be alone. I have my piece on me." Nodding at the same time, the couple then darts to the master bedroom. Locking that door behind them, Tynie is grateful to have the catch-all bag on her person.

Unloading that onto Bobby's end table, she sits back on the bed, not saying a word. Leaping towards his wife, Bobby soon has his arms tightly around Tynie, before asking "Baby, what is it?" "I am tired of my homes and shit being fucked with!" Tynie yowls, crying frustrated tears. "You're not alone in that." Bobby soothes, starting to wipe them away. "Maybe we should…" Tynie trails off. "No way, beauty. We move, they win. That's what these assholes are trying to get us to do." Bobby affirms. The next thing Tynie hears is Bobby's phone going off, Steve on the other end. Turns out, Steve's hunch about something being amiss was the truth.

A jilted ex-girlfriend of Bobby's who was paid by Gavin Haynes had broken into the garage. Steve caught her before anything was damaged too severely or stolen. Thanking him after learning that the couple will not appear in court, as well as about the garage door being replaced, Bobby hangs up. "What happened?" Tynie wonders, getting every last detail. "Thank god for Steve!" She yips as the total truth was attained from Bobby. Laying the two against the mattress, Bobby holds his wife tight, praying Tynie will soon be happy again. "Why baby…" Tynie wonders. "We're happy and they loathe that, because they don't have it. As for them hurting my gorgeous by what they do, that's why we have Steve on this like flies on shit." Hearing how Bobby put that gets Tynie straight to laughing, the reality of his words sinking in after.

"Damn.. I have rubbed off on you!" Tynie giggles. "Yeah, and I have on you." Bobby chuckles back. The two soon get a text from Steve who says the bitch is long gone. Right as Tynie was going to get one of her guns, there's a knock on the master bedroom door. Going to answer it, she finds Steve weighted down with all the bags with breakables in them. "Before ya go there.. trust me on this.." Steve chides as the couple takes the bags from him. "Dude, I trust you with my life, just as I do Bobby." Tynie admits, flooring both men. The other bags brought to them, Tynie and Bobby set all down by the entryway to her closet.

"I didn't insult you when I said I trust Steve with my life did I baby?" Tynie wonders. "No, he took it as an honor." Bobby tells her. Steve heard that and says "He isn't lying. Later guys." Leaving after that, the house is secured by Steve. Tynie and Bobby find themselves totally alone, and for a good while not in the mood to make love. Their vacation had some asshole interactions, and Tynie thought coming home would be different. Bobby's with her on that, and the frustration from being proved wrong sears through them both.

Tynie prays to the couple's heavenly observers in silence, rubbing the BeJesus out of the cross tattoo on her right shoulder. Bobby's hands go for that part of his wife, stopping her from doing that as the couple remains silent. All they can do now is be together and pray that someday they won't have this happen again.

Thank God for Steve, and that the others in New York who matter are alright…


	61. Ch 61

Title: Sanctuary

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine. This chapter continues from Midnight Misunderstandings (Making it Back to New York)

"_Thank God for Steve and that the others in New York who matter are alright…_" was the last thing running through Tynie's head as she collapsed into Bobby, fed up with assholes. Bobby caught her very tightly in his arms, sensing his wife needed to just be held. "I'm here. I'm not leaving." Bobby vows softly, stroking Tynie's hair as she quietly wept. The hand not stroking Tynie's hair sets to petting down her back as Bobby kept his woman close. Tynie then grabbed Bobby's arms by splitting hers off from his hips, saying softly as she draped his left one against her "My sanctuary." Bobby said nothing as she did the same with his right arm, muttering "My safe haven." Tynie's compacted against him in a modified fetal position, trembling as she breathed from that point on. *She doesn't feel safe.* Bobby realized silently. "Protect me Bobby…" Tynie pleaded, the tremors remaining through her person. Kissing her forehead, he swore "With my life." Never having seen Tynie act like this before concerns Bobby rather greatly.

"I'm scared baby…" Tynie confesses. "You don't need to be, I'm here. I'll guard you with my life." A trillion "what-if's" raged through Tynie's mind, and interestingly enough Bobby caught every last one. "Baby, no. Don't let your mind go there. You did no wrong, and there's no purpose to let those what-if's ravage you like this. I know you're scared, and I have a feeling those what-if's have a lot to do with that." Bobby tells his wife delicately. "How'd you…" She trails off. "I know my beautiful." Bobby answers, seeing his wife slip out of the modified fetal position in his lap. "I didn't even tell you of those." Tynie says. "I know that, but when you implied a desire to move, I had a sense that those hurting my baby was next." Bobby admits. "Honey, I'm…" Tynie trails off, being interrupted by Bobby kissing her. Loving every flitter of his tongue on hers, Tynie fires each one back to Bobby. They spend a good while in this affection, time being basically given the finger.

Reluctant to split off from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby eventually have no choice, their lungs needed air. Bobby looked his wife dead in the face, and saw a glow encroaching her cheeks that hadn't been there since the two got back to New York. "My gorgeous really ok?" Bobby worries. "I am now." Tynie gloats, showing off a shit-eating grin.

Arising from the bed, she holds a hand out for Bobby, who follows her towards the luggage. Splitting the bags evenly in half, the couple has virtually everything replaced in their closets after only an hour. The breakable gifts were gingerly kept in the bags for now, neither one having an idea as to when to take care of them, or so Tynie believes. "Bobby-love." Tynie purrs. "Hmm." He chirps. "I wanted to thank you for making me feel safe earlier. I don't know why those what-if's ever entered my mind, let alone the reason I let them render me in the way you saw." Tynie blurts, half-ashamed. "No shame baby, you let me see something I've actually missed." Bobby says, nearing her. "Really?" Tynie wonders.

"Yeah, I missed you wrapping my arms around you and saying I'm your protector. You didn't actually say that, but the safe haven and sanctuary remarks you made about my arms was along those lines." Bobby informs holding his wife's hip with his left arm.

"I'm sorry lover. I was dumb in thinking you knew I always consider you my protector." Tynie lets out, leaning against him gently. "You weren't dumb my love." Bobby relays. "I know this sounds cheesy, but would you be alright if we told each other that kind of thing more often. I mean so that way neither one of us winds up missing it?" Tynie plans. "That's not cheesy at all, I like the idea." Bobby retorts as they walk out of the master bedroom. "I don't want you to ever think I take your love, dedication, devotion, or willingness to guard me with your life for granted." Tynie declares as they make it to the main throughway of the house. "I would never think that to begin with… now hottie, no worries. Ok?" Bobby poses, getting a nod from his wife. Leading Tynie to the kitchen from there, Bobby scanned around them for any sign of an asshole. Finding none, he then pulls Tynie over to the kitchen bar.

Sitting down as she figured Bobby wanted her relaxed, Tynie watches over him like a hawk. A simple batch of snacks pulled from the fridge with sodas on the side, Bobby serves them both before joining his wife.

The two eat silently, Bobby worried about Tynie's diabetes acting up. She kept pace with him in terms of basically inhaling the snacks, a smile across her lips. Reaching across what was left of the snacks, mainly the bags they came in, Tynie pops open both sodas. "I wanted to." Tynie says proudly just as Bobby was to wonder about it.

Drinking those in a continued silence, the two share smiles and loving glares. Tynie then goes to clear from it all, only to have Bobby hold up one finger. Resuming her spot at the kitchen bar, Tynie goes right back to keeping a vigilant eye on her husband until everything is cleaned up. Bobby caught Tynie doing that out the corner of his eye, going to her side with a surprise. Bringing his right arm around as he sat down next to Tynie, Bobby reveals her favorite kind of cherries: Chocolate covered with a caramel wrapping. "Ohh Bobby." Tynie sighs, the box opened just as it hits her hands. Laughing as he saw her do that, Bobby knows his gift was perfect. Munching away at the chocolate cherries, Tynie actually hopes that some remnants stay on her lips, doing that much quietly.

Stopping as the box is half empty, she hovers one over Bobby's lips, only to have him refuse it with a smile. Giggling as she devoured the rest, Tynie knows just why her man declined the offer. Right as she ended the chocolates, Bobby sees that her quiet wish was granted, nibbling the remains of chocolate off her lips before they kiss again. *Ohhh fuck yeah!* Tynie thinks to herself, Bobby's affection packing serious power. Giving it right back as good as she got, Bobby silently considers himself blessed to be sitting down. Tynie actually concurred with that in her own mind, as the two howl out during the second of this affection drags on, as well as the love display itself, until they are again splitting off. "Yowza." Tynie gasps as the two are eye-to-eye. "Yeahhh." Bobby replies through an abrupt breath.

Bobby is first to speak after a few moments of silence, guessing "I know what is running in the back of that brilliant mind. Steve already did, which is why it took him so long to let us know the bitch was gone." "Damn you're good!" Tynie applauds, draping his shoulders with her arms. "Only for you baby." Bobby answers modestly, gathering Tynie up into his arms. "What to do with the framed letter and all those other gifts. That is the question." Tynie mentions as her man carries her to the couch.

"You don't worry your gorgeous mind with all that now." Bobby fires back cheekily. The notion not declared in Bobby's answer causes Tynie to happily wilt against him as they get to the living room. "You've never done that before." Bobby realizes. "Yeah, I wanted to show those hot muscles what they do to me in a new way. That a problem?" Tynie asks with a smile, being laid onto the couch. "I never said it was!" Bobby chuckles back sitting next to her.

The minute Bobby is on the couch, Tynie splays herself so his lap is her pillow. "I admit that when I told you I only knew enough Italian to speak my heart, I didn't totally show it." Tynie lets out. "Really?" Bobby poses. "Here goes. Ti amo. La vostra devozione è il santuario del mio cuore. La vostra dedizione è un rifugio sicuro per la mia anima. Bobby Goren Tu sei il mio mondo, senza di te io non sono niente. Tutto quello che ho è inutile senza di te. Ora e per sempre, tutto quello che ho e sono tua. So che abbiamo avuto stronzi usurpare la nostra casa e la felicità, ma l'essenza stessa della mia persona giura che mi tengono al sicuro, felice e amato." Tynie blurts. "Ty-baby..." Bobby peeps, flattered. Lying back on his lap as the sheer caliber of Bobby's impressed state is broadcasting itself to his cheeks; Tynie says nothing for a few seconds.

"Oh, and I don't think I ever told you where I learned Italian either." Tynie then admits. "Actually no, you didn't." Bobby relates, learning "Yeah, I went kind of tech-nerdy on that. I actually used an internet translator site that had the words I just let out both written and to where you could hear the accent." "Very impressive." Bobby gloats. "I live to please you, in any way I can." Tynie fires back. "As I you." Bobby tells her gently. Tynie then brings her arms around Bobby's hips to search for their phones in his pockets, without looking. Gazing down on her as that happened, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear while a short grunt admits that Tynie's move teased him. "Really?" Tynie poses, getting a nod from her man.

Discovering his phone in her hand after that one raided his left pocket, Tynie checks it briefly for any messages, finding none. "Well I'll be damned." She gloats, pocketing that device. Pulling her kit from Bobby's right pocket, Tynie goes for a level-check while still in his lap. Being a bit high, she figures that on her recent inhaling of chocolates, repacking and pocketing the kit. "You did that all." "Barely looking, I know. I am finally that used to this diabetic shit." Tynie interjects.

Raising herself from Bobby's lap, Tynie leans her lips to his left ear. Nipping the lobe briefly, she inquires "Just how bad did I tease you?" Bobby wraps both his arms around her waist, pulling Tynie completely into his arms before answering "You're about to find out." Again wilting elatedly against him, Tynie knows just what Bobby didn't say.

Returning to their room, Tynie is laid to the bed as Bobby returns the pocket-raiding move. Everything she had stashed away unloaded onto his end table, Bobby howls "I'll just replace all this later." Tynie's outfit is entirely shredded off of her; Bobby's getting the same in return. Tynie didn't wish to mess with foreplay, Bobby learning as much when she groaned "Just take me!" He obeys immediately, and the heat of their lovemaking is so that even the cores of Hell itself are glaciers. Each one ravaging the other like wild beasts, nothing else is said. Bobby got his wife there several times, feeling every flitter of each around him. Pent up need atop of pure rage from what happened only hours ago are the fuel to this escapade's ferocity for both.

Tynie was recurrently pummeled into by Bobby, until he reached the point of no return. His climax is a violently intense one, Tynie feeling the vehement throbs of his manhood inside her as Bobby filled her. The two bellow one another's names at the heavens when they hit their separate brinks, also yelling together "I love you!" Being atop Tynie, Bobby fretted his weight would affect her calming from the wildness they shared. She sensed that and literally pulled him onto her, wanting them to cool down from this all as closely as possible.

"Dio Mio..." Tynie purred through gasped breaths. "Si." Bobby gasped as the two snuggled. Resting against her, Bobby feels Tynie petting down his back. "My man definitely knows how to please." She gloats softly. "Same with my woman." Bobby answers in a gently deep tone. The snuggle enduring for a while; the couple are later slowly splitting off. Bobby reaches an arm around Tynie's shoulders to guide her by him while they sat, both contented.

"Tynie Goren, tu sei il mio mondo. Senza di te io non sono niente, il tuo amore è il mio giorno con te è il mio paradiso. Farò qualsiasi cosa che serve per mantenere in modo sicuro amato e felice. Tutto ciò che è mio è tuo, per sempre. Tu sei la mia anima, la mia ragione di vita. Ti amo." Bobby declares proudly in her ear. "Bobby-bear..." Tynie slurs out giddily. She's then carried off the bed, only to be set onto her feet mere inches before the shower room. Bobby's frame blocking out her view, he ponders in a bit of a sneaky tone "Remember what I said about amenities?" "NYAHHH!" Tynie half-shouts, him guiding her to the new Jacuzzi tub from there. Before she tried to hop in, Bobby waggled a finger playfully before the starter switch was flipped on by his toes. "Learned from the master I take it." Tynie giggles. "Yep!" Bobby retorts, gently standing away from the Jacuzzi tub. Tynie slides in and wonders for a second why he isn't joining her right away. "Ohh, that. I have a few things to take care of." Bobby eludes, leaning down for a brief kiss. The affection shared this time separated from, Tynie watches her man walk out with a giggly smile.

Ducking away to get some pants on since the last outfit was destroyed from his frame, Bobby then sets off to hang up the framed letter about the Academy. Every other gift given each in Hawaii is put away, just as Tynie was reaching back for the soap to wash down. Sneaking in the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby removes the pants and slips in next to her.

Sliding her hands onto him, Bobby is washed down first before Tynie gets the same. Kicking back to enjoy time together and the jets working around them, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles and giggling. Tynie slides out first a bit later, holding a hand out for her man. Following her, Bobby shuts off the Jacuzzi tub just as he flipped it on.

The two dry off at the same time, Bobby slipping back into the pants he just wore. "Ohhh Yummy." Tynie slurs out as how her man is clothed gets taken in. "Thanks." Bobby yips modestly as his wife pulls him closer with her right arm about his waist. Looking her over, Bobby purrs "Sexy Mama." "Thanks." Tynie chirps as they leave the Jacuzzi tub room. Separating so she can dress, Bobby awaits his wife in the bedroom. Tynie dons a getup that clings to "all the right places" before strutting back to her hubby. "Dayum." Bobby howls as she grabs him up against her.

"I'll admit this: you were right. about things being kept hot." Tynie blurts. "All in the name of keeping us happy. I already know you'd say the same thing." Bobby allocutes with a huge smile. Prior to Tynie having a shot to ask what was next, Bobby spins before her to lead the way to Tynie's office. Keeping pace with Bobby as best she could, Tynie noted the excitement to her man's steps all the way there.

Arriving at her office door, Bobby stops as Tynie accidentally steps on his heels. "Sorry love." She chimes embarrassed. "I didn't even feel that." Bobby laughs as her office door is opened.

Soon inside together, Bobby waves over to the wall that has her bar card and blackbelt framed. Tynie's jaw hit the floor in about half a second upon seeing her Academy letter hung in that mix, excited chirped gasps being her first answer. Being the everlasting gentleman, Bobby lifts Tynie's chin back to a more comfy pose with the flitter of his hand underneath. "Oh my GAWD. Bobby I LOVE YOU!" Tynie yells. "I love you too Tynie." Bobby says with a smile, the two walking from her office side-by-side.

"Oh, and another thing. Everything else we got each other in Hawaii gift wise. yeahh. already handled." Bobby admits cheekily. "You're wonderful!" Tynie yelps as they walk across the house. "Ugh, now I got to do laundry." Tynie growls distatedly. "Umm, no ya don't." Bobby laughs, noting his wife's disdain for that chore. "Don't overwork my King." Tynie frets. "I won't, we'll deal with that later." Bobby absolves.

"Ok then, what next my love?" Tynie wonders. "I honestly have no idea." Bobby replies. Tynie spins before him on one toe as both her arms level against his hips, a Cheshire cat grin splaying to her face. "Like what ya see huh?" They ask at the same time. "More like worship the one I'm with!" Tynie and Bobby answer back, again simultaneously. Standing in the throughway of their New York home, the couple is trying to figure out what to do next.

"Got an idea." Bobby eludes after several moments of silence, taking his wife to the couch. Lying onto it at the same second, Bobby configures their snuggle so his legs are outside hers. "Mmm, showing off those muscles." Tynie elates. "They're yours to enjoy." Bobby asserts with a huge smile. "Ohh I am. trust me." Tynie conveys giggling like a schoolgirl. Her right cheek is soon nuzzling between his pecs with a quick giddiness, her face is so close that Bobby's chestfur nearly goes up her nose. Watching her do that, Bobby's chest puffs slowly with pride in the knowledge that he is the one who brought out Tynie's true girly side.

Tynie's nose is then tickled by the tips of Bobby's chestfur, causing her to abruptly sneeze. Laughing at that, Tynie's chuckles are infectious as Bobby joins in. "I just sounded like a kitten!" Tynie realizes, breaking from the laughter. "My Love Kitten.." Bobby maintains, their laughs ceasing. Looking up at him as that new petname is provided, Tynie's cheeks redden by the second. "Have I told you lately how fine you are in that shade of red?" Bobby asks. "No." Tynie asserts. "That shade of red on you is very attractive, it highlights your natural sexiness." He confirms, flattering her. Slowly laying in the opposite direction, Tynie pulls her husband along until the snuggle is totally redone.

Soon re-iterating the chest nuzzles with his left cheek, Bobby out rightly laughs high-pitchedly as if he was a teen on a date. A while into that, his hands snake to her cheeks. Bringing his eyes to hers, Bobby swears "My sanctuary. My Safe haven is you." "Bobby..." Tynie weeps elatedly, his thumbs wiping away every tear. "I know you don't like it when I cry, but those tears were in happiness." Tynie chides. "I know that, but to see you in tears even once kills me inside." He announces. "My perfection is you." Tynie oaths with a huge grin. "Aww, Love Kitten..." He says back softly, stunned.

"I mean it." She mouths. Still floored, Bobby stammers "I'm perfect to you?" "Absolutely." She puts forth with a proud smile. Resting his head on her shoulder, Bobby finds himself in awe of just how his wife deems him. Stroking his curly mane with her left hand stretched over, Tynie whispers "You always have been."

Worried his awe was actually stinging her; Bobby takes her ponytail out and pets Tynie's hair. "Tynie, I thought you knew. You've been my perfection since we first met." Bobby elaborates, his smile evaporating. Contorting her neck so their eyes meet again, Tynie mutters next-to-inaudibly "I didn't." "Then I failed you." Bobby affirms, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "My honey-bear did no such thing! All we need to do is be more frequent when telling each other this." Tynie corrects. "Honey-bear? Awww." Bobby relates, before continuing "We can definitely do that." Tynie's arms envelop him as tightly as she can manage after that as she whispers "Thank you.." "Anytime." Bobby vows.

Rubbing him down like she did on the plane ride to New York, Tynie senses Bobby had a lot of tension to be rid of. Getting to the center of his shoulders, her hunch was right on the money. "My poor Honey-bear." She worries. Her hands are feverishly working out every kink that can be found, from that point all the way to Bobby's hips. "Unnh." Bobby yowls mellowedly after that much. "Massaging your legs in this position is going to be real interesting!" Tynie laughs, only to get Bobby to re-arrange himself to make that easier. His arms needing massaged as well, Tynie has her work cut out for her.

Bobby's left shoulder arrived at, he howls out in pain, Tynie then doing all she can to fix that. "It needs popped.. hang on baby.." She advises, gently pulling herself halfway under him. Bobby did as asked, and the moment after both hear the pop, Tynie slides out from under him. The rest of his massage being done just as it was started, Tynie only has to pop one other of Bobby's joints: the right knee. Gently laying him back first onto the couch, Tynie gets up and stands beside Bobby.

"I don't like that idea." Bobby says as that is seen, getting off the couch. Tynie slides to where her man just laid, spreading her frame there abdomen down. Kneeling before her, Bobby returns the massage, catching several tense areas to his wife. "My poor Love Kitten.." He says delicately, going on with the rubdown. The last area of Tynie that's massaged is her arms, Bobby trying to do so without disturbing how she laid. "Hold it." Tynie yips, sitting up to make that part simpler. Tynie's five-foot-seven and a half body massaged later with no areas needing popped, she howls in relaxation "Unnh."

Her head is then settled against the back of the couch for a few seconds, Bobby wrapping his arm around her shoulders. As if on auto-pilot, Tynie's cheek goes for the crest of his shoulder. "Baby needed that." Bobby purrs. "As did my baby." Tynie relays. She reaches a hand to Bobby's chest, and while petting it brags "I have the best hubby ever!" Taking the arm that isn't crested around her, Bobby pets his wife's cheek before boasting "I have the best wifey ever!" Tynie sighs as her eyes close, as Bobby hears in a playful tone "Don't you forget that to me you're perfect!" Kissing her forehead again, he shoots back "Don't you forget that you're perfect to me either." "I won't!" They swear simultaneously. A peaceful euphoria is felt between them and around the couple, silence returning for a while.

The quiet around Tynie and Bobby is interrupted by a knock at the door, Tynie arising to answer it. Treena being welcomed in, the door is secured by Tynie as the couple learns "I am here to make you two dinner, as well as let you know something. I was able to discover via internet research that your home security system was massively late for a total overhaul, but did NOT want to discuss that over a cellphone. The earliest we could get that arranged is tomorrow, and I will be here to watch over the installers." "Treena, why did you not just call us about this sooner?" Tynie poses.

"I don't discuss issues that involve a home to that degree over the phone, it violates my honor code." Treena relays. "That's good to know." Bobby says for both. Tynie sensed some things were off right then and there, given that Steve usually deals with that sort of situation.

Bobby caught that in his wife's eyes, both silently electing to discuss it more when Treena was comfortable. The couple are then lead to the kitchen bar by Treena, who has a walk speaking of a very burdened heart. "Babygirl, what's wrong?" Tynie poses going to meet with Treena. "I don't know how to tell you this. Steve and I have been fighting, pretty much every day we're not here. He thinks that I don't love him as much as I swear to. Sista.. what do I do?" Treena bawls, Tynie holding her close. "You give me your phone, duck back to make me a double scotch on the rocks and pop a Diet soda. After that, you kick back and look stupid sitting next to my man. Bobby will console you while I rip Steve a half dozen new assholes.. MINIMUM!" Tynie tells her.

Bobby darts around the ladies to shut off the stove, figuring his wife will be gone for a while. Treena breaks the hold with Tynie, planting her phone in Tynie's hand before Bobby gathers Treena up closely. "She's got this.. Steve's fucked. TRUST ME!" Bobby consoles. Treena bawls while nodding, praying that Bobby was right, stammering out "Speed dial 2 Babygirl." Tynie takes the phone to another part of the kitchen, hitting that button in wait of Steve picking up.

She's not delayed long and this is what Treena, Bobby and Steve all heard "This is NOT your "Baby!" This is her VERY protective sister! What the holy Bavarian Christfuck on a toothpick are you even on thinking she doesn't love you?! Steve, I have given you SEVERAL chances, forgiven SEVERE fuck ups on your part, and even opened my heart to you! I don't do that every Goddamned day! You fucked with MY sister's heart.. and I'm about to fuck with your legal future! The partnership arrangement is OFF! I am having Bobby call the bank IMMEDIATELY to claim that ANY transfers done on my practice's account by you, or that CANNOT be proven as done by me or Bobby were consented under FALSE PRETENSES.. you know FRAUD?! I am also having Bobby call every last one of my clients to make good and Goddamned sure they really DIDN'T need me while I was in Hawaii.. and if ANYTHING I said comes up true: Hope you like Jail Cells DICKWAD! I will see to it Treena is set for life, you sir are out of our family and lives on your fat ass! AS OF RIGHT NOW SHE'S DONE WITH YOU SHE TOLD ME TO TELL YA!"

Tynie then shuts Treena's phone down, pulls the battery out and slams it all to the kitchen bar howling "I'm replacing that motherfucker tomorrow!"

Bobby knew what he had to do, as did Treena. The consoling hug broken off so they could manage everything yelled at Steve, Tynie sits back at the kitchen bar, imperially pissed off. Setting Tynie's requested drink before her, Treena says "Remind me to NEVER piss you off!" "Babygirl, I claimed some shit on your name.. forgive me." Tynie returns, still enraged. "You read my mind on that, so we're good." Handing Treena the Diet Soda, Tynie chugs the double scotch on the rocks. The glass is then slammed down almost hard enough to break.

Bobby saw that and boasted "STEVE'S FUCKED!"

Treena and Tynie jump at that and ponder simultaneously "How?" "Well, Eddie at the bank saw suspicious attempts against Tynie's practice account done by Steve, freezing that until I called. The bank's prosecuting for attempted grand larceny and attempted embezzlement. As for my baby's clients, Steve actually spoke the truth. Oh, and in terms of Steve's career..yeah.. he got disbarred today. Apparently Eddie contacted Henry at the Bar Association and told him what I just found out. Don't worry ladies, Eddie says the bank's lawyers got this handled.. we do not appear. Treena, you are set for life. Eddie saw you on another account with Steve's name and was able to administratively drop him from that account. Technically he had to, given the pending charges against Steve and bank policy." Bobby elaborates. Treena and Tynie bellow at the same time "FUCKIN A!"

"Where do I live now? The house is in Steve's name, he told me." Treena worries. "That Satanic Testicle said WHAT?!" Tynie demanded. "Yeah, I asked to see the deed and he took swings at me." Treena retorts. "Baby, in my office. The file cabinet, third drawer left hand side in back.. please." Tynie asks, her tone covered in rage. "On it!" Bobby fires back, racing out of the room. Inside ten minutes, Bobby returns, the requested file in hand. "Babygirl.. read this." Tynie advises, still pretty pissed off. "Steve's house is in.. your name?" Treena wonders, stunned. "YEP.. and I am having his ass forcibly removed by the cops right the fuck now! NO MAN tries to beat my sister and get rewarded for it!" "Umm Baby.. that's what took me so long." Bobby confesses. "Sista, take no offense in this. BOBBY I FUCKIN LOVE YOU!" Treena yells leaping from her seat and damn near knocking Bobby on his ass from the hug's force. "None taken." Tynie answers, mentally noting Treena's style.

After a few stuttered steps, Bobby's able to stand more upright. Treena asks "How'd you get it done so fast Bobby?" "All I did was tell them that there's a freshly disbarred attorney with access to guns is abusing a family member to a Retired MCS Detective. I also told them that my wife suspected he'd try to burn the house down while inside it in order to avoid capture." "Nice.." Tynie purrs approvingly. "Thank you Bobby!" Treena yips. "No sweat." Bobby answers guiding the ladies to the kitchen bar.

"Sista, call me crazy, but would you help me check this place over. Steve claimed to do that earlier, and something tells me Bobby and I may've been robbed." Tynie implores. "You're not crazy. I was just going to recommend that." Treena admits. Soon handed one of Treena's guns from her hip, Tynie follows Treena across the house. Going room-to-room together, the pair discovers that Steve didn't rob Tynie and Bobby, and that nothing was out of place. In their absence, Bobby finishes making dinner, figuring the ladies would be back soon. Tynie and Treena return just as Bobby lays everything out on the kitchen table, declaring "That Satanic Testicle got lucky!" "Satanic Testicle.. nice!" Bobby laughs .

"Treena, you are staying here. There's no way in hell I want you alone tonight. Oh, and you are eating like a damned horse too, something tells me the swings weren't the only way Steve abused you." Tynie plans. "How'd you know?" Treena asks.

"Bobby.. I need my "Going to need bail money" drink.." Tynie advises, her man obeying immediately. "She's been there herself. The drink request code is what you made her earlier." Bobby informs Treena. Instead of making just one, Bobby goes for two, handing Treena the second Diet Soda.

"Babygirl, you're safe here. Consider our home your sanctuary. I got to duck out and make a phone call." Tynie educates as Bobby hands over his phone. Treena looks Bobby dead in the eyes and says meekly "Thanks." Tynie made the call with Treena inside earshot, adding felonies to Steve's growing rap sheet before hanging up. "Babygirl, do you have ANY idea what they do to ex-lawyers with Steve's reputation now for woman abuse?" Tynie poses. "No." "Yeah.. he won't last a year inside." Bobby tells Treena as his wife sits back down. "I love you two, and feel like shit for dropping this on your first night back." Treena apologizes.

"Sista, you are not stepping on toes here. Steve fucked with you, Royally. We WANT to know when shit like that hits." Tynie relays, Bobby nodding to back it. The three eat in silence from there, Tynie is seething with rage as one hand pets the back of the gun Treena loaned her which is clipped to her side. Bobby and Tynie chug the scotch simultaneously as Treena arises to clean up. "No way." Bobby refutes, handling that for the ladies right after. "I'm a bother." Treena cries. "Bullshit. You're my sister, and you'd do the same for me if the tables were turned." Tynie corrects.

Bobby comes back to them as that part of the conversation ends, saying "Treena, I know you're trying to be honorable here. You have no need to consider yourself anything but family to us. Steve's the one that's out.. not you." "Sista, give me the rings Steve gave you. I want them run for being stolen." Tynie admonishes, obtaining what she asked for as Treena just kept on nodding quietly. "Oh, and Treena.. sit back and enjoy the fireworks. When Tynie's being vengeful, sparks fly." Bobby gloats as his wife does what she intented.

Fifteen minutes later, Tynie boasts "Yeahh.. Steve's FUCKED! By the grace of God Treena didn't get pinched for receipt of stolen goods! We can't throw these out though, they're evidence!" "That Satanic Testicle!" Treena howls, finishing her soda in one gulp afterwards. "I think Steve has a new petname!" Tynie laughs vindictively. "Bobby, you were right. Sparks DO fly when my sista's on a revenge streak!" Treena brags. "He told ya!" Tynie giggles, returning Treena's gun. "Trust her on this.." Bobby says in a singsong-ish voice.

The cops were already alerted that Treena and Tynie handled the rings, so when one shows to the door, those get handed over without incident. "Mrs. Goren, we arrested Steve. Had to, and not solely because of his charges from the ordeal with you and Treena. He was not only disbarred, but upon further investigation, had Federal warrants out for the same things he did to you. Oh, and we checked your Project. Everything's fine with that, the judge set it up without Steve's assistance. He lied to you about that." The officer advises.

"Officer, call me Tynie. Everyone else does. Oh and by the way.. how fast can you NAIL Steve for that last one?" Tynie states. "Already have Tynie, the judge saw to that twenty minutes ago. Here's my card, anything else with Steve comes up, call me." The officer informs before leaving, Tynie taking the card handed out. She locks up the house and yells "Tell me for the holy love of Christ Himself y'all heard that!" "YEP!" Treena and Bobby chime in together. Returning to the other pair, Tynie says in a vindictive voice "I love getting even!" "Girl, you specialize in it!" Treena brags. Bobby laughs, realizing that in her own right, Treena was telling the truth.

"I don't have a love anymore." Treena cries. "Baby, can you drive after the drinks?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, why?" Bobby answers. Pointing to Treena, Tynie says "Rape kit." Saying not a word Bobby gets his keys. Treena gave Tynie a look that said "How'd ya know?"

"I didn't, just covering all bases." Tynie answers as Bobby escorts them to his Jeep. Securing the home after they walk out, Bobby sees to it the ladies are in the Jeep in moments. Tynie held onto Bobby's phone with one hand, consolingly petting Treena's with the other.

"I'll cover the tickets, baby.. you floor it!" Tynie declares, Bobby complying at once. "Treena, was Sasha really OK when we were gone?" Tynie poses, trying to change the subject. "She's on bed rest, not much travel allowed.. but yes. I went with TreMarkis to all the doctor's appointments." Treena replies. "Girl, I owe ya for that one!" Tynie squeals, Treena shaking her head. "No debts baby.." Bobby advises as they travel on.

Getting to the ER in record time, Bobby parks the Jeep as Tynie flies out. Escorting Treena inside, every staffer hears "Tynie Goren, Attorney At Law! My client needs a rape kit STAT! I WILL SUE TIL THIS PLACE IS SHUT THE FUCK DOWN IF WE WAIT LONG!" Treena is rushed into a room and that kit is done inside half an hour, which appeases Tynie. The employee who did the kit asks "Are you Flyin Tynie?" "Listen Dickwad, I am NOT here for me. You did the kit right?!" Tynie demands, getting a nod. "Then let me get the results and sign my client the holy fuck outta here!" Tynie barks, being handed what she declared. "THANK YA JESUS!" Tynie yelps, showing Treena that she's not pregnant and has no STD's.

Leaving the ER, Treena says in Tynie's ear "Oh, and your trophy.. I sent it to TreMarkis's. I signed for it and had it re-shipped so Steve wouldn't fuck with it. As for your other legal issues, yeah.. I called in a favor from a military bud gone lawyer. Her name's Dayna, and she has us all as clients. I claimed we were related, and told her of your codes with flipping people off and handshakes." "NICE!" Tynie applauds, guiding Treena into the Jeep. "Baby, we are switching spots.. trust me." Bobby learns as Tynie goes for the driver's seat. "I always do." Bobby mutters, going to console Treena without another peep.

The next thing Treena learns is Tynie can drive like a professional racecar driver, the Jeep's gas pedal completely floored. The couple's home arrived at inside ten minutes, Tynie parks the Jeep and all three leave it in the driveway after their doors shut. Bobby whisked Treena to the home first, knowing that's what Tynie wanted without it being discussed.

"Oh, and sista.. your phone ain't the only thing I am replacing tomorrow." Tynie mentions. "No way sis. I will replace my own wardrobe, call that on my honor code." Treena tells Tynie as all three are soon inside. "By the way, why'd you take out the battery?" Treena wonders. "Oh that.. aw geez.. my phone died.. I couldn't answer it because my battery wouldn't hold a charge." Tynie answers in the "Innocent wife" tone. "You ARE Good!" Treena brags. "Told ya." Bobby gloats as they all go to the living room to chill.

Treena took the recliner, Bobby and Tynie the couch. "Oh, and if you two even try to withhold love displays before me.. I'll tickle you both shitless!" Treena declares. Laughing at that, Tynie says for both "Fair enough!" Bobby goes for broke, kissing his wife as if they hadn't seen each other in days. "Someday, I will have that... for real." Treena whispers. Tynie caught that and tries to end the kiss, only to have Bobby push it further. "You read my mind brother." Treena mutters. The affection lasting mutually until Tynie and Bobby can barely breathe, they wind up separating from it.

"I already know, Sasha and TreMarkis aren't to learn a damn thing. Yet." Treena yips, looking right at Tynie. "You read my mind." Tynie answers as Bobby sees tear streaks on Treena's face. "Go to him Babygirl. Those lips and that ass are mine. Let him console you." Tynie admonishes. Treena confusedly obeys, Bobby soon again holding her.

"You heard the woman.." Bobby soothes just as Treena was starting to object. "Stay here you two." Tynie tells them, going for Treena's gun. Obtaining the one off Treena's hip without disturbing her much, Tynie stands at the door with it drawn and ready to use in a second. "I know what she's doing.." Bobby tells Treena calmly.

Waiting by the front door for under twenty minutes, a female that Treena did NOT know comes banging on it. Tynie looks at her man and points in the direction of her office with the hand not holding a firearm. Treena's lost until Bobby says "Follow me.." Seconds later, it becomes Tynie and that other female alone in that part of Tynie's home. The door is slowly opened by Tynie's free hand, the gun trained at the other woman's point blank shot ranges. "So much as Flinch and die heifa!" Tynie hollers. Thinking she's full of shit, the other woman blinks. Two bullets to the chest later, Tynie makes good on her word.

Discovering the other woman was more armed than half the NRA afterwards, Tynie senses she won't be charged. Cops abounding Tynie's land in moments, she gives a statement repeatedly. The dead body bagged and carted off, Tynie's free to go, no charges to worry about.

Securing her home again, Tynie then flies in the direction of her man, the gun holstered en route. "This is going to sound nuts, but I'm actually getting used to taking out assholes that try to fuck with me and my family on my land!" She brags to Treena and Bobby upon seeing them. Treena goes to get her gun back and learns "By the way, no charges. I wasn't even asked whose gun this is!" "NICE!" Treena gloats as Bobby grabs up his wife. "I wish you didn't have to get used to that.." He pines. "Baby, no. I said that as a way to further tell Treena she's safe here." Tynie clarifies.

Hearing that, Treena adds "I sensed that's where she was going with it." "Treena, we are relaxing in the sauna... all three of us!" Tynie plans, leading the way. "She spoils us rotten doesn't she?" Treena asks Bobby. "Yeah.. but we do her the same way." Bobby returns. "I heard that.." Tynie chimes in using a singsong voice. Once in the sauna room, Bobby's phone gets loaded in the special chamber. All three down dress and start doing as Tynie intented: Relaxing in the sauna. Treena sees Tynie and Bobby being rather chaste with their love displays, clearing her throat before mentioning "Sista, if I had a man as wonderful as Bobby I sure as fuck wouldn't deny him proper affections!"

Shrugging simultaneously, the couple obeys what Treena referred to for a short while. "Thank you God for bringing me these two. They saved me tonight, and just don't know it yet. I am safe here, and it's all thanks to them." Treena prays. The couple hears that and breaks off their kiss abruptly. "Sista.. say that shit again?" Tynie poses, getting Treena's prayer repeated. Before Tynie can literally leap into a rage, Bobby holds her close and says "Steve's fucked, you took someone else linked to him out. Treena's OK." "Bobby, thank you." Treena says lowly, learning "No problem." "Their paradise is my sanctuary.. wow.." Treena realizes. "Treena.. you're a fuckin GENIUS!" Tynie shrieks, causing Bobby to end the hold at once. Going for Bobby's phone, Tynie calls the officer and lathers Steve with several conspiracy to commit murder charges and the names of who she saw Steve affiliated with. Noting it all, the officer declares that Tynie, Treena, and Bobby are NOT to appear before hanging up. Tapping her fingertips together with an evil smirk on her face, Tynie broadcasts that yet again she got revenge. Treena's lost once more, only to have Bobby translate "Remember what I said about Steve lasting a year inside? Yeah.. cut that by about eleven and a half months. I know that look and fingertap.." "THANK YOU SISTA!" Treena yells.

"It's no sweat." Tynie answers, the evil look remaining. "I've never fucked a genius..."Treena blurts. "I didn't know testicles could be Satanic!" Bobby follows, both trying to lighten the mood. "The rant I did earlier.. EPIC!" Tynie boasts, all three erupting in laughs. Their laughter ends slowly, Treena soon having a lost and confused look on her face. "What's up? Need my baby to go back on her revenge streak?" Bobby asks. "No man, thanks. I don't get it, how could he do this shit to me?" Treena wonders.

"Sista, as of less than an hour ago, he basically did it to himself. Yeah you were involved, and I wish that wasn't the case. However, with the SLEW of felonies Steve's now facing with NO MONEY for a lawyer and given he was arrested at night he may just get the SHITTIEST public defender out there.. so he's fucked more times than a crackwhore on the first of the month!" Tynie explains. "God, I LOVE how Tynie talks!" Treena squeals happily. "Baby.. there is no "may" about the public defender thing. Treena isn't the only one who called in a favor." Bobby informs. "Bobby, oh my god.." Tynie trails off. "For family, anything I can do.. I will." Bobby brags, seeing the stunned look on both the ladies' faces.

The three then set to redress and leave the sauna, having had time to relax and get in a couple laughs. "Tell me our coffee maker still works." Tynie concerns. "Unh Unh sista, I know where you just went with that. I was going to ask if it's ok that I have my pieces on me in your guest room." Treena interjects. "Not literally when you sleep is fine with us." Bobby finalizes. They make it back to the living room when Treena frets "Sista, tell me you told the cops Steve didn't let me sleep much." "Girl, I called Steve everything this side of Satan's left testicle abuse wise to the officer.. LITERALLY." Tynie educates. "You are amazing!" Treena yelps before Bobby can. "Treena, We do NOT care HOW late it is. If you need us for ANYTHING.. wake us up.." Bobby adds. "Planned on that." Treena absolves, hugging them before scoring up her guns and going to bed.

Tynie watched every move Treena made, as did Bobby, both silently praying. Treena soon gone from their sight, Tynie at last bawls like mad in Bobby's arms, him hearing "I hated snapping like that in front of Treena, but I had to. She needed visual evidence that I would do as I said about the ripping assholes thing. As for everything else I did, it was instinct. Thank you Baby for putting up with my drill sergeant attitude. She needed us tonight, desperately. Baby.. why did she endure that shit?!" "We did right by her.. as for your other question I don't know." Bobby tells her. "I sense you feel bad for bringing Steve into our lives.. don't. He gave us Treena, and we gave him justice." Tynie cries. "Damn, you ARE good.." Bobby commends, petting his wife's back. "Learned from the Master.." Tynie sobbed. Saying nothing else, Bobby kept stroking Tynie's back as they stood together. "Lover.. thank you for extending the safe haven beyond me." Tynie tells him, patiently calming down. "Like I said to Treena, for family.. anything. "Bobby replies, guiding his wife to the bedroom.

In the heat of it all, Tynie had yet to check her levels, and he knew it. Pulling his phone from her gently, Tynie is soon laid onto the bed. Her arms outstretched for him, Bobby checks his wife's sugars. Tynie's decent on that, and the kit is repacked and set to his end table. His phone charging afterwards, Bobby goes to get hers from the catch-all bag. "I know you need me baby, I'm coming." Bobby swears as everything that is usually on his end table gets returned there. All three phones are charging before Tynie's gathered up into Bobby's arms, her again using the dexterity of her feet to cover them up. A deep and wild kiss shared, Tynie and Bobby are soon sleeping rather hard. The way today was twisted, that much was predictable.

Thanks to Treena's diligence, Tynie learned that everyone who really mattered to the couple truly is alright. Their phones didn't go off, although Bobby's was used quite a bit. The heavenly observers followed Tynie's lead in terms of excommunicating Steve, and the way Tynie and Bobby got wind of that was a peace flowing around them. They hoped Treena felt it too, but really didn't wish to disturb her. Steve will get his soon enough, as everyone else who Tynie and Bobby love will discover later. Tynie's considering Bobby's arms a sanctuary and safe haven was unintentionally prophetic. She didn't know it when those words left her lips, but in a way they were proved truthful. All Tynie and Bobby can do now is be together and keep silently praying to those watching above for Treena to sleep through the night.

A sanctuary and safe haven claim made real in a sense, family got backed, and all in the same day.


	62. Ch 62

Title: Positive Aftermaths

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine. This one continues from Sanctuary

Tynie and Bobby slept rather hard through the night, as did Treena after they saved her from Steve. Awakening first, Tynie leans up from the side by side snuggle to kiss her man. Meeting her lips with his, Bobby is happy to be bathing in the love shared. Other than the enjoying moans leaving both their voices is heard until this affection splits off. "Morning Tiger." She purrs. "Morning Love Kitten." Bobby answers as they sit up at the same time. Reaching for her kit, Tynie glances at the screens to all three of their phones, seeing no alerts on any of them she mutters "Hope it stays that way." Her levels checked and found as decent, the kit is repacked and laid back down. "I know my baby's worried about Treena, truthfully, I am too." Bobby notices as his wife bear hugs him.

A knock on their bedroom door comes, Tynie yelping "Come in!" On the other side of the door was the one Tynie and Bobby concerned over, all smiles. "We were just worrying about you!" Tynie admits. "To steal one of your lines sis. I am fucking golden!" Treena swears, heading for the duffle bag. "Sis." Bobby intrudes. "You two kick back, I got this. Consider my doing your laundry a gratitude gift. After last night." Treena plans. "Nicely executed…" Tynie giggles, Bobby agreeing with a nod. Treena leaving the room, duffle bag in hand in silence, the couple is soon alone again.

"She didn't have to." Bobby trails off. "Baby, do you forget the symbolism of the gratitude gift?" Tynie wonders, getting him to shake his head. They get out of bed together from there, Tynie plotting in the back of her mind. Bobby sees the look declaring as much in her eyes and says nothing as they trek across the house. "Oh, and I left the kit and phones back in our room on purpose." Tynie confesses as they hit the kitchen. "And that purpose is what now?" Bobby wonders. "Oh gee, we're about to go phone shopping. Damn, we need one of ours replaced, and we left it at home. We brought my sister to get hers replaced too. " Tynie declares in the "Innocent wife" voice.

"You premeditating little minx!" Bobby applauds. "Yeah, I have my moments. I thought you knew that, Mr. "When my baby's on a vengeance streak, sparks fly." Tynie snarks. Sitting down at the kitchen bar after saying that, all Tynie hears are giggles emanating from Bobby. "Yeah.. You walked right into that one!" Treena decrees, announcing her presence. Joining Tynie at the kitchen bar, Treena whispers "Your gratitude gift may take a couple hours." "Sis, I have a plan. After we eat, you two follow my lead. We will handle what you mentioned after getting back." Tynie replies.

"Before you ask sis, she's only dominant toned at this hour when she senses we're about to encounter an asshole." Bobby adds in, making their meal. "Treena, we are having all four of our numbers changed. The phones we have now are also getting totally replaced. I have reasons for that, none of which I think I need to explain." Tynie interjects. Catching that, Bobby purrs "Nicely executed." Nodding, Treena leaves her seat to take over, basically demanding "Bobby, you go join your wife!" He does, and the couple erupts in laughter at Treena trying her hand at Tynie's dominant tone.

"That was awesome!" Tynie cheers as the meal is presented them. Tynie gets up and says "We're family, but you are a guest sis. Sit by my man and trust me!" "I always trust you sis." Treena answers, complying as they eat in a further silence. Leaning across the bar, Tynie mutters "Sista.. One of your guns.. NOW!" Handing that over, Treena and Bobby see Tynie fly across the house and go for the front door. Treena's gun clipped to her right hip, Tynie opens it when a knock is heard. Looking over her shoulder, Treena halts "Sista, stand down. That's Dayna."

A thin blonde standing before Tynie starts nodding, as Tynie mutters "Aw jeez.. I'm sorry." "Hell after last night, I'd be doing the same shit!" Dayna answers, being welcomed in. Locking the house behind Dayna, Tynie squeals "I like her!" Treena waves the two other ladies over, getting Dayna and Tynie to come back to the kitchen. "Sup sis?" Treena asks Dayna. "Tynie, Bobby, Treena, you and your family are SET until the next life! Turns out I was able to add to Steve's other former employees to his TROUGE of pending felonies, and I hope ya know what I mean by that." Dayna informs. "Dayna, you kick ass!" Tynie shrieks, actually hugging her lawyer.

Confused by that, Dayna fires a look to Treena who whispers "Handshakes mean start lawsuits.. Remember?" "Oh yeah.. Blonde moment!" Dayna chimes as Tynie releases her. "You eat yet?" Bobby asks Dayna, getting a nod.

Tynie, Treena and Bobby then rush to finish, only learning from Dayna "Treena, you aren't the one standing by for the installers. I am. You three go out and have fun, get shit done.. Whatever." "Baby, give her a key." Tynie requests. "Tynie, you got that backwards. I'll be giving you keys later." Dayna corrects, everyone laughing afterwards. Shortly after the laughs end, Dayna wonders "Wait.. I represent THE Tynie Goren?" "Yep." Tynie answers, seeing her lawyer's jaw hit the floor. "I'm not as high strung as our haters will have you believe. In fact, from now on if you get wind of that shit even as a rumor, I want it tracked down. Once you do that, sue the holy fuck out of everyone linked to it!" Tynie informs Dayna, getting back. "Planned on that much!"

Everything with the meal finished, Tynie breaks from her lawyer to clean up. "Is she always.." Dayna asks Bobby. "When it comes to us and our family.. What you just saw was TAME." Bobby answers. Looking at her new client practically race to get everything cleared up, Dayna makes a note to do all she can to remain on Tynie's good side. Going back to her man's side, Tynie snares Bobby up by the hip with her right arm. "We'll be back.." Bobby tells Dayna and Treena, leading his wife back to get her diabetic kit. "Baby, it's alright. Trust Treena's judgment on Dayna.. Please.." Bobby asks as they get to their room again.

"Ok baby, I am just reeling from how Steve did us all." Tynie confesses. Being in there just long enough to get her kit, or so Tynie thinks, Bobby snares the phones with his left arm and pockets them. "I see where you're going with that.." Tynie slurs out happily as they trek back to Treena.

"Guys, Dayna wants us taking her ride. She's having all of ours checked, and has even gotten TreMarkis a rental for Sasha in case of medical appointments." Treena educates. "Sweet, thanks Dayna." Bobby answers for both. Treena notices Tynie hasn't said word one since getting back to her, and Bobby mouths "Later." "Dayna, you know what to do." Treena relays as they leave, her having Dayna's keys.

Arriving at a very nice SUV, Tynie's impressed and giggles "Dayna has good taste." The three hop in, with Treena behind the wheel as Tynie realizes she still has Treena's gun. Bobby takes it off her hip, sliding the gun into a chamber between their seats. "Yeah, we get that later." He says. "I take it sista's still pissed about what the Satanic Testicle did to us." Treena guesses. "Damn!" Tynie blurts, basically admitting it. They don't say much until getting back to Terry's, Tynie taking over from there. A few moments of conversation and four phones replaced later, they wait for the new numbers to take effect.

Terry tells Bobby and Tynie that they still don't pay for three of the phones, given a prior deal, as Treena waits to ask him something. Terry's questioned about the best deal for the ultimate package by Treena, only to get it right after. Everything signed for and the new numbers effective, Bobby fires off a text to everyone letting them know that the couple changed numbers due to an asshole getting the old ones. Telling him all are just fine and being grateful for the word they got in a reply, Bobby again pockets two of the phones. Tynie scored hers back from him to pocket it before they go back to Dayna's SUV.

Walking them out, Terry mutters "Lord, do something. I'm tired of hearing that wonderful woman keeps getting messed with." Tynie freezes as that hits her ears, spinning about to thank Terry. Treena and Bobby wait for her, then they all hop in and drive back to Tynie's. Treena scores back her gun from the chamber Bobby put it in before they get out, only to watch Tynie check for damages to the ride. Unknown to her, Dayna saw that and walks right up to the three of them. "Thanks. Everything's good and I mean that to cover your cars too, here's your keys. I got to go, court dates due to who you call the Satanic Testicle. Yeah.. Treena told me." They learn as Dayna leaves.

Entering the home, Tynie sees the security system rivals those for the feds as Bobby locks up behind Treena and her. "HOT DAMN!" Tynie yells, checking the system further. "I knew she'd like it!" Treena giggles. Bobby then guides his wife back to the couch as Treena says "I'll meet y'all in here in about twenty." Ducking away, Treena goes to handle the laundry, returning just as she said. Relaxing in the recliner beside them, Treena overhears Tynie apologize "You were right babe. I should trust Dayna, and I'm sorry for not noticing that sooner." "Sis, you reacted just as anyone else would have. Bobby'd tell ya the same thing, had I not interrupted him!" Treena shoots back, Bobby nodding.

"Hey, Treena. Feel like owning a house?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah!" Treena exclaims, causing Bobby to go get the forms from last night after breaking the snuggle. Handing those to his wife, Tynie tells Treena where to sign. Once the ink dries, Tynie says "Congrats!" "Oh and before you EVEN go there.. I am remodeling that son-of-a bitch myself!" Treena declares, just as Tynie opened her mouth again. Bobby realizes the couple doesn't have Dayna's number and raids both their pockets for their phones. Treena corrects that silently, returning the devices once that's done. "Did Dayna call Steve Satanic Testicle?" Tynie laughs. "Yep!" Bobby and Treena chuckle back. "Now sis, you do not have to stay to finish the laundry. I got it from here." Bobby lets out. "Thanks guys, for it all." Treena says as she gets up to leave.

"How'd my baby know?" Tynie wonders. "Oh gee, the ladies all act like you." Bobby answers in a giddy tone. The couple is then walking Treena out, Bobby slipping Treena her new phone, as Tynie says "Now sista, you know the rules. ANY shit hits at ANY hour.. We get called!" "Absolutely." Treena says, later driving off.

The couple is alone afterwards, Tynie locking up behind Treena with Bobby at her hip. "Lover, I didn't mean to seem like such a tigress ready to strike." Tynie apologizes. "You don't need to be sorry for that, Treena was right." Bobby confirms, leaning in to his wife's ear before whispering "Seeing that was hot!" Giggling as she blushed, Tynie said nothing else as he leads her towards the Jacuzzi tub. Tynie is enamored with her man's chivalry, the giggles not ending til they get to that room.

Disrobing together, Tynie starts the tub's jets just as Bobby did yesterday. Settling in first, she pulls her hubby beside her with a huge smile. "So seeing me all ready to raise hell is a turn on, huh?" She wonders. "Ohh hell yeahh." Bobby praises gently as they wash each other down. Kicking back in the jets afterwards, Tynie mutters "Same with you.." "Baby love, you get to relax today. I know you like it when we do things for each other, but I want my Love Kitten to have a day off." Bobby tells her. Tynie sees the lost pup look grace Bobby's expression, so protesting that does not happen. The two get out of the tub together, Tynie before Bobby, as he shuts the jets down. Drying each other off, they go for the outfits just worn.

Once dressed, Bobby gathers his wife into a very tight threshold carry. "You meant business!" She giggles, enjoying the power display around her. "When it comes to you, I always have." Bobby lets out modestly. "My Tiger, I meant that not to hurt you. I was saying in a different way that you just impressed me again." Tynie clarifies as Bobby lays her back first onto the couch. "I knew that." Bobby chirps, his eyes saying differently. "Come here.." Tynie pleads, reaching out for her man. "Damnit I got to STOP hurting you!" She cries as Bobby holds her. "Tigress, you really didn't hurt me. I just misunderstood at first… seriously." Tynie heard a petname Bobby's not used in a great while, taking that as corroboration of his seriousness.

"You know this means my King gets a day off soon, right?" Tynie whispers, her man again nodding. Laying her back slowly, Bobby feels Tynie pet all the way down his arms after having her hands on his shoulders when they most recently talked. "Ohhh hell yeahhh.." She mutters in a perky voice. "Thank you my Queen…" Bobby relays, pecking Tynie's lips. He leaves the room walking backwards to make good on what he told Treena. That chore only takes moments, and he winds up stashing everything away before meeting back with Tynie.

She sees him standing at her feet by the couch, halfway compacting her frame so Bobby could sit down. "I love you my King, but I don't want you exhausting yourself in the name of my having a day off." Tynie admonishes. Bobby looks her dead in the eyes and lets out a short whimper with a slice of sadness to his face. "Baby.." Tynie peeps. "You deserve this." Bobby relays. "Ohhh.. Alright. I get to do you the same way on your day off then." Tynie relents, getting her man to smile broadly.

Grabbing him up closer to her, Tynie blurts "A woman could get used to all these positive aftermaths." "That was my plan." Bobby admits. "Thank you my King.." Tynie retorts happily. Trying to lay his head onto her shoulder, Tynie gets diverted when Bobby goes for broke with a kiss. Tynie replies in kind to Bobby's kiss, both grateful to be seated in its duration. Slowly pulling away from that, Bobby wraps Tynie's arms with his, every inch of hers trailed by his hands. "Sexy…" He purrs, eyeing her over. Tynie's right hand slowly trails her hair as a blush plasters her cheeks, her muttering softly "Thanks."

The next thing she feels is Bobby again raiding her pockets, everything in them lined to the coffee table. "My Love Kitten does not worry about that today." He says with a giggly smile, Tynie seeing it all. Taking a shot to lean her head to his shoulder, Tynie lines her lips with Bobby's right ear before saying gently "You always know how to make me purr." Blushing as his hand goes behind his neck, Bobby mutters "Thanks." Tynie saw every move of that, and says "You're so cute when you blush. Never saw the whole hand to your neck thing before.." "You're not the only one with new moves lovie." Bobby answers.

Tynie reaches her arms around to Bobby's neck, rubbing it after she frees his hand. "I'm fine.." Bobby tells her. "Talk about the understatement of the millennium!" Tynie yelps back, continuing the massage. Relenting as she did that, Bobby blushed and giggled at Tynie's last remark, enjoying everything. Moans of grateful relaxation leave Bobby's lips, as Tynie realizes "I knew it." Tynie's hands then removed from Bobby's neck, she calls out "So how's my Sugar today?" "Perfect. After all, I do have my Sweetness in my arms." Bobby answers. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps. Her frame aligned to his, with Bobby's right arm wrapped around Tynie's hips, nothing else is said.

The next thing they hear is a shrill ringing, Bobby reaching out to answer it. Learning Treena gave Dayna their number and that Dayna was able to ruin the careers of everyone who ever worked with Steve excluding Treena, Bobby thanks her before hanging up. "Baby, Dayna really DOES kick ass!" Bobby gloats. "Do Tell!" Tynie requests, giddier than a Valley Girl with her dad's platinum credit card. "Yeahh.. Steve ain't the only one who's fucked. Dayna was able to nail everyone EXCEPT TREENA who worked with him." Bobby informs, emphasizing that Tynie's sister was in the clear. "Fuckin A!" Tynie celebrates. "My Lovie-bear needs a massage.." Tynie chides gigglingly afterwards. "Later my Sweet." Bobby answers, giving her one instead. All Bobby heard was Tynie moaning out as relaxation overtook the tensions in her body. "I knew it.." He mutters, Tynie being spun about so that every inch of her person was rubbed down.

Slinking up so she can do as she said, Tynie doesn't even have to tell her man to lay against the couch. "I know it's my day off, but there's no way in hell I was going to totally chill knowing my man needed this." Tynie confesses, her husband being massaged from there. "I know that.." Bobby giggles as his wife gets every tense spot handled like a bar bouncer tossing out a drunken asshole.

Tynie's applause was just what she gave Bobby: moans of relaxation, and before long she was back to sitting at his hip. Sliding herself against him, Tynie says delicately while pulling Bobby's arms over her "I'm sorry that I didn't give you the opportunity to be the Badass Protector earlier." "Baby, you actually did. You had no idea who Dayna was til after Treena said something, and after last night I sensed you wanted me to keep eyes on Treena as you went to the door." Bobby corrects. Gazing upon him with loving awe, Tynie brags "I love how you think!" Showing her the same look he got, Bobby says "All in the name of loving you."

"Bobby.." Tynie purrs, her body being gathered up against him tighter than she set up. "I noticed my Queen didn't kick back after getting a massage.. Why is that?" Bobby worries. "I wanted my King to be relaxed too. You had a lot of tension in your neck and I wanted to make damned sure I got rid of all that." Tynie absolves. "I would have waited." Bobby tells her. "Nonsense, you're giving me a day off. That rubdown was a way to thank you." Tynie fires back. "Being precocious, are we?" Bobby laughs. "In the name of loving you.. Yes!" Tynie replies giggling. "Ty-baby…" Bobby mutters as he curtly stops the laughter, taking in her reply rather seriously. "Yes, Bobby-bear.. What is it?" She asks, no longer giggling. "I'm just amazed. I have the greatest woman alive as my wife." Bobby confesses. "As I have the greatest husband alive." Tynie confirms.

Laying against him, Tynie purrs like a kitten as her man envelops her with his muscles flexing. "Ya know what I can't believe?" Tynie wonders, before continuing "I have this great life, a hubby more wondrous than words, and it all happened on a fluke." "I wouldn't call that happening on a fluke baby, more like fate. You deserve everything, as I know I do. I say that because my woman would tell me so." Bobby elates. "You've read me.. Again." Tynie gloats as her man whisks her towards their room.

"Want to make my baby purr in a different way.." He mutters as they clear the house. "Ohhh.." Tynie craves excitedly. Soon settling his wife onto the bed, Bobby takes his time getting her naked. "Yeahhh baby.." Tynie cheers lustingly. He arrives at her nub, kissing it gingerly before Tynie's feasted upon. Time taken in that much, Tynie writhes in pure want. Moaning to antagonize his moves, she lets out her sheer need. Bobby doesn't speed up, instead he takes seemingly forever enjoying his wife's essence. She climaxes as he flitters his tongue inside her, that being lapped up by Bobby as if he were fresh out of the desert seeking water. "Made my baby purr.." He gloats, arising from her core.

Bobby kneels on the bed next to her, Tynie returning every intimate favor she got, nowhere near rushing through them. Feeling him explode in her mouth, Tynie slurps it up just as he did her juices. The force of Bobby's climax causes him to get weak in the knees, Tynie laying him down beside her. Guiding his arm around her, Tynie is all a glow as Bobby hears "When my King wants to.. Just let me know." "More like when we both want to.." Bobby corrects as they snuggle in bed. Tynie reaches an arm to provide Bobby with a few pillows, noticing he didn't have any under his head. Continuing her precociousness, Tynie lays against a small part of the pillows she got Bobby. He sees that and reaches away from her to get Tynie some pillows of her own. "My Queen does not risk hurting just so we are close." Bobby informs as Tynie settles onto what he gave. "Nor does my King." She says gently as the two relax entangled in each other's arms.

Watching over her, Bobby sees just how content Tynie has been made by him as a glow is discovered gracing her cheeks. "Damn I got it good!" She slurs out in a low and giddy voice. "You mean we do.." Bobby answers, leaning his lips to her cheek. Giggling as the return of stubble to Bobby's cheeks tickles her, Tynie yips out "Yes." Pulling her closer to him, Bobby not only sees the contentment on Tynie's face, he can feel it as she breathes. "Later baby.. Trust me.." Tynie declares. "You read my mind…" Bobby relates as they spend time alone together.

Bobby starts lathering his wife with flittering kisses, his lips trailing down Tynie everywhere he can reach. Given the fact she was on her side, Tynie actually made it easier for him in a sense, while plotting to get Bobby right back.

Soon as Bobby gets down by her feet, Tynie pulls away and says "No dice on that lover." Before he can give a mock hurt look, Tynie conforms herself to give him the same styled kisses as she got, thusly knocking Bobby on his back. "You didn't see THAT coming now did ya?" Tynie snarks, going back to giving the affections. "No I didn't, but I loved it!" He replies, their lips meeting afterwards briefly.

Tynie's happy to be with her man, yet restless since she hasn't relaxed like this in quite a while. Bobby senses the latter part and wonders "How do I get my lovely to stay relaxing?" Resting against him, Tynie fires back "Let me feel those muscles baby.." Complying, Bobby has his wife in a very tight hold as what Tynie sought out happens. She wilts against him elatedly as that transpires, soon falling totally asleep. Bobby slithers out of the hold and sets Tynie's head to his pillows. Knowing she likes to be around his scent when he leaves, Tynie again shows it with a loud sigh. Quietly dressing, Bobby has a few surprises in store for her, and the time to set them all up is now. Treena's pretty busy with her new house, as for the others between date days and keeping eyes on Sasha, they are booked too. Bobby got wind of that was by scoring away his phone to text them while his woman napped. "How long has it been since my baby was woke up with roses in a vase being given?" Bobby mutters. "I don't think you've done that one.." Tynie answers in her sleep. "SHIT!" Bobby gasps. "I love you Bobby." Tynie teases, playing it all off.

True to what Bobby muttered, after that he darts out of the room as Tynie kept sleeping. Everything they'd unwittedly discussed in his hands, Bobby slinks onto the bed behind her. Reaching his left arm over her frame, Bobby whispers "Love you Tynie." Sputtering her eyes open, Tynie sees two dozen long-stemmed red roses already in a vase. "Bobby…" She cries excitedly, taking the vase from him. The scent of those roses is intoxicating, even more so to Tynie for the love they represent. "Now I got to do something just as sweet for my King.. We ARE equals." Tynie mentions, setting the vase down. "You always do, just by loving me." Bobby tells her, getting a chain of sighs as his answer.

"Before my baby sets to worrying, everyone's fine. There are several date days going on and Sasha already has people watching over her." Bobby relates, gently taking the vase so that Tynie can sit up. The roses are set to her end table and fed before Tynie knows it. "You're amazing." Tynie commends, pecking Bobby's lips before getting dressed. Sitting back as he waited, Bobby gives his woman a look that yells of dedication and love. "Come here Casanova.." Tynie dares, causing him to leap to her side. The only phone on them being his, Tynie says "We don't worry about those going off today.. Unless the shit hits the fan."

Their day already being more than half over, Bobby's face loses its glow for a second. "Baby, don't… I've had a great one. I know my Bobby-bear will give me more days like this too." Tynie confronts with a big smile. "As my Ty-babe will me." Bobby replies, the two again leaving their room. Tynie thinks they will be cuddling on the couch, only to be charioted towards the front door. "My baby.. How long's it been since you've gone on a shopping spree.. Just for you?" Bobby wonders. "Oh jeez.. A while." Tynie answers, her man setting her down to let them out of the house. The new keys on Bobby's Jeep ring, that winds up being the ride they take after Bobby locks up. Walking to that vehicle side-by-side, Bobby's ears are inundated with Tynie giggling. Getting in together, the two soon drive off as Bobby insists Tynie relax all the way there.

The mall was hit rather hard by Tynie, who kept the bags all to herself, or at least tried to. Bobby saw his woman was basically covered in shopping bags, and took each one off of her. "I don't want my King.." Tynie worries, trailing off. Leaning his lips to her ear Bobby reminds "You forget what I got to keep up." Leaving the mall and loading the Jeep, Tynie waits for her man in the passenger seat, knowing he'd not let her drive today. The Jeep's trunk loaded, Bobby proves Tynie's knowledge as they head for home. Parking the Jeep, Tynie hops out to try and aid her man in carrying things inside. "Unh Unh sexy.. That's my job." Bobby refuses, catching his wife go for the bags. Snaring away his keys, Tynie plots to let them in to the house. Making good on that much, she then locks up behind both and tails Bobby to their room. Laying all the bags down, Bobby hears "Who said my man couldn't enjoy the view when I wear this stuff?" "Oooh.. No one.." Bobby purrs in anticipation.

She scores up one of the bags and darts into her closet from there, something for him planned. "You relax hottie.." She yells happily to Bobby who obeys at once. In the new getup, Tynie struts all the way to the edge of the bed where he was seated. "Unnh baby.. dayum!" Bobby howls as she pushes him onto the mattress. Acting like a tigress on the prowl, Tynie shows him what's on her mind without saying it. Lusty growls leave her lips, Bobby's outfit basically torn off of him. Keeping his eyes squarely on her, Bobby doesn't disappoint in terms of getting aroused. Her frame raised just above him, Tynie strips out of what she just put on, figuring it should be spared for another time.

Tynie glares into Bobby's eyes and before he knew it, she was riding him hard. "Tigress needs this.." She desires, Bobby grunting back "Get yours baby!" Every jump she gives is matched by more bulging by him, both feeling it all. Broken screams of need leave Tynie's lips, declaring what she said was quite the understatement. Holding his wife onto him by her thighs, Bobby decides not to claw Tynie this time. Keeping perfect time with Tynie, Bobby bucks to match her every move.

"Dayum Bobby. Unnh.. you're HUGE!" Tynie howls, his erection decimating the walls of her core. "It's all yours.." Bobby answers between grunts, neither near climax just yet. Tynie has total charge of this romp, Bobby following her lead. Reaching a hand behind her, Tynie pets by her man's cajones, causing Bobby to groan. The hand reached back brought around, Tynie then starts petting down Bobby's chest. Their sex didn't stop in that, Bobby loving his wife's new moves. Giving each other another glare, the two admit nearing orgasm without saying so. Tynie arrives first, Bobby's name yelled as long and loud as she could. Keeping the trend of following her lead, Bobby reverses everything he just heard, exploding inside Tynie. Gingerly lying atop him as she started to ride her climax out, Tynie brags "You made me purr baby.." His arms around her rather tightly, Bobby answers "You rocked me baby.." Their releases were mutually harsh, Tynie and Bobby resting as they were until those were settled.

"I'm sorry it wasn't as long as my baby deserves." Bobby apologizes. "I don't worry about that, my Bobby always satisfies me.." Tynie relates. "You haven't called me that in.." Bobby realizes. "A while, I know. Sorry about that.." Tynie answers. "Now my Tynie, there's no need for sorry. We already arranged to tell each other how we feel more often." Bobby amends as they set to get up. Their hold dissolved in that, Tynie and Bobby slip into something to wear. Awaiting her man, Tynie has no idea what they will do next. "Yeah… I was thinking about having dinner ordered in, cuddling with my Sexy Mama.." Bobby mutters as they join up at the hip.

Leaning herself more into him, Tynie gives her answer to that plan without a word as Bobby escorts her to the couch. Tynie is guided on first, splaying her arms out for Bobby as she sat. "Awww.." He chirps, learning "I will never get enough of holding you." Settling into her embrace, Bobby replies "Nor I you." What Tynie didn't know is Bobby already ordered dinner, doing so with the arm not around her as they walked across the house. "You've given me the world.. I love you." They say together before kissing.

The affection shared is interrupted by a knock at the door, Bobby tapping his wife to be let up. Tynie allows that, and as her man opens the door hears from Little Man "Aunt Tynie!" Discovering Little Man can seriously move, Tynie doesn't have much time to prepare for the ensuing hug, her asking "I missed you too. How ya been?" Tariyu laughs "Really good. I don't have a love yet, but Grandfather says that's not the case because I have bad timing." "You mean it isn't time yet." Tynie laughs. "That too!" Tariyu chimes, as Tao hands Bobby their meal.

"Tao, before you make this little sweetie get away from me, I got to do something." Tynie announces, kissing Little Man on the cheek. "Yes, you will see me again. Bobby's going to have it rigged.. I know him." Tynie tells Tariyu, who's palm doesn't let go of the cheek she kissed. "Little Man, are you crushing on me?" Tynie wonders.

"Yes. You're beautiful, Bobby's a sneak.. a lucky one too!" Tariyu answers. "Little Man, hear me out. I love you like a nephew, and will help ya anyway I can. I want you to find your own Tynie when it's time...ok?" Tynie tells him, trying not to break down. "Yes." Tariyu says, slowly walking away. "Oh God, Bobby. I was too hard on him.." Tynie cries. "No you weren't, I wanted him to hear it from you directly." Tao advises, waving as those two leave, Bobby locking up. He then lined up their meal to the coffee table as Tynie wiped away the few tears that fell.

"Baby, you really weren't harsh on Little Man at all. I sensed he had a crush on you, and the way you handled it was beautiful." Bobby consoles, going back to his wife. Gasping as that hit her ears, Tynie realizes Bobby's love ran deeper than she knew before. "You're not pissed?" She poses. "No way, Little Man was honest about it. Besides, he spoke the truth." Bobby relates, the two eating in a further silence. *Oh My God.. Little Man had a crush on me.. I broke his heart* Tynie thinks to herself, the notion blasted on her face. Bobby sees that and stops cold in eating, handing over a note that Tao gave him. "Baby, hold it. You need to read this." Tynie learns, doing that right away.

Her notion that Little Man's heart was broken is proved a lie, being replaced by a need that she settled for hearing the truth straight from her. Still loved by Tariyu, Tynie kisses the note briefly and sets it on an end table. The meal is finished in a returned quiet, Tynie unsure about what to say. Bobby sees that uncertainty in his wife's eyes and says "Nothing needs to be let out baby, everything's OK. I got this.." Clearing out from dinner, Bobby races back to his wife's side, muttering with a smile "Wanted to.." "Baby, I've just learned a lot, and not just about Tariyu. You love me so much that a kid with a crush doesn't phase you in the least. I've NEVER had that before.." Tynie blurts out shocked. "That I do, and I know my baby feels the same way." Bobby boasts softly, before realizing the tail end of what his wife said. "You have that now, and forever." He swears, grabbing Tynie into his arms tightly.

"Oh, and you were right. We can get used to all these positive aftermaths. I say that because seeing my woman so happy is the best thing in the world." Bobby says in his wife's ear. "What about your happiness?" Tynie frets. "You always make me happy, Ty-baby…"Bobby soothes. Tynie lines her lips with Bobby's ear and says "You deserve every moment of happiness baby, and I swear I will do all I can to keep them coming your way." "We will for each other you mean." Bobby amends, getting giggly sighs as his answer. "Who knew getting rid of Steve would bring all THIS about?" Tynie laughs after the last of those giggly sighs leaves her lips. "Umm babe, you really had to ask that?" Bobby chuckles, tapping the cross tattoo on her right shoulder. "Point made." Tynie concedes, both slowly ending the laughs.

Tynie and Bobby go from that point to sharing love displays hotter than ever, the cuddle tightening periodically to balance them against the couch. Right after they split off from the last one, Tynie yelps "Oh, and we DEFINITELY owe Dayna a beer!" "No we don't. She sensed you'd say something like that and said no debts." Bobby informs. "Little shit!" Tynie chirps, adding "Oh wait, she HAS been around ME!"

Bursting into laughter at that, Bobby notes the truth to his wife's words, only to have Tynie follow him in laughing. Going from that second laugh fest back to their room, ending the laughs en route, Bobby has a premeditative smile on his face. Giggling like an airhead nearly sells Bobby's plan out, Tynie noting that while eyeing him over. Their room's door arrived at, Bobby says "My Queen, await me here." Curiously nodding, Tynie obeys, watching the love of her life walk in without her. "Close em.." Bobby says in a teasing voice catching his wife look in with a glance over his shoulder, as what he planned comes to fruition.

Tynie had no idea, but Bobby got four dozen roses, and she was about to see why. Leaving what he just created, Bobby guides his wife right up to the edge of the bed, him advising "Open em sexy." The mattress was basically covered in rose petals, Tynie gasping as a hand raced to cover her mouth from the shock. "Bobby.." She later peeps out. Not wanting to ruin the creation before her, Tynie is reluctant to get in bed. Bobby senses that and takes a few pictures with his phone, saying "Hubby's got this. Today won't be the only time this happens either." "Awww.." Tynie purrs, slowly lying down. Waiting til she was comfortable, Bobby takes another picture. "Really?" She asks, getting a nod. "My turn." She absolves, getting up just as patiently as she laid down.

He follows that logic, and as soon as Tynie's picture of him is taken and sent to her phone, reaches out for his wife. Tynie lays near Bobby just as she did when he took the picture, his phone set to charge and swapped out for her kit. All it took for that to happen was Bobby reaching an arm back from his wife. Her levels are golden, and the moment after the kit's repacked and set aside, the two kiss and snuggle. Tynie reaches an arm down to get the covers, making sure both are under them as the kiss goes on. Splitting off from this one, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles awaiting couple didn't get delayed long, as soon as the kiss ended their sleep began.

Everyone they love is alright, and a new person to Tynie earned her stripe in one day. Steve was more of a Satanic Testicle than the couple knew, and that got handled masterfully. As for the family's heavenly observers, they were busy watching from above. Treena's doing better than yesterday, and Tynie learned her Little Man had love for her that she didn't see coming.

All that was also taken care of with a precision that Tynie thought was harsh, only to learn it was perfect. Steve was tossed out on his ass in more ways than one, and those who matter that don't know yet will soon.

After all the asshole interactions, today was perfect in another right: all the positive aftermaths.


	63. Ch 63

Title: Settling Up

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Bobby wakes first to find that a few of the rose petals stuck to his wife, two of them hovering her eyes. Flittering those away with a wipe of his hand to her face, Tynie stirs awake and the couple say as one "Morning lover." Looking him over, Tynie sees the same thing on Bobby's frame: rose petals stuck. Petting down every part of her man not clothed, those are taken off of him, only to get Bobby to blush. Her body done the same way, Tynie starts giggling as her man manages that while tickling her. Seeing the giddiness in his wife, Bobby joins her in the giggles for a few moments. "Baby, I never saw the petals to the bed thing coming. Very romantic." Tynie applauds as they end the giggling. "All for you baby." Bobby answers, leading his wife off the bed.

Amidst all this happiness, there is one thing that starts to nag at Tynie. Bobby sees it in her eyes, as well as when her smile starts to flutter away. "What is it baby?" He asks. "The Satanic Testicle was to enforce us keeping in touch with Elya, Allyn, Tiny, Thrash, T, and Harlei. Now that he's incarcerated and our numbers have been changed." Tynie explains. "Now lovie, I'll take care of that." Bobby plans, reaching over for his phone. Just as he was to start searching for the contacts from Hawaii in his phone, Dayna calls.

Apparently she was able to override ALL arrangements made with Steve, including everything set up with those Tynie and Bobby made kin in Hawaii. Being told she's "Damn good" he hangs up. "Baby, you don't have to worry anymore. I didn't even have a chance to make good on that, Dayna already has!" He gloats, gathering Tynie into his arms. "She's damn good!" Tynie cheers, learning "That's what I told her!" Laughing after that, Bobby pockets his phone and her kit before guiding his wife to the couch. Enjoying her man's chivalry while wondering why he did that, Tynie says not a word.

Kissing her again as Tynie's frame is laid to the furniture, Bobby keeps his wife curious. Separating from that slowly, Bobby says "My Queen, relax here." "Yes my King." Tynie chirps watching her hubby walk to the kitchen. He didn't even know she contorted how he laid her down, until Tynie starts sighing out as a woman in love behind him. "You've never." Bobby trails off. "Yeah, I wanted to show my love in a new way." Tynie answers, her man continuing to make their meal.

Moments later, Tynie witnesses her man bring everything her way. Slipping so her back plops to the rear of the couch, she allows him a seat without much movement to her position. Soon side-by-side, Tynie blurts "You DO know that is the last thing you work on today, right?" Stunned, Bobby replies "I didn't." "Yep, you have today to relax. You did the same thing for me yesterday. Fair is fair my love." Tynie confirms as they begin eating. Going on in that silently while smiling, the couple basks in time alone together. Tynie makes good on the beginning of that last spoken notion by cleaning up from it all.

Returning to him with coffees, she's all giggles as Bobby gets served. Joining him on the couch, Tynie sips her coffee sporting a glow-backed smile. Kissing him wildly after they finish, Tynie snuggles up to Bobby while showing love one more time.

His motive being to give as good as he gets, Bobby makes his wife grateful to be sitting down. Splitting off from that, she hops up to clean the coffee cups just used. She was watched just as Bobby got earlier, him matching her sighs as well. "We are equals." Bobby purrs as she struts back to him.

"My Sweetness, stretch out." Tynie advises as soon as they meet up, her hubby obeying right away. His legs pulled into her lap, Bobby gets a foot rub first before every inch of him up to his hips is massaged. "Ohh baby." He moans, sheerly loving it. Rolling her man onto his stomach, Tynie keeps up the massage as best she could while being halfway under him. "Beauty, thank you." He says softly, stopping Tynie from sliding out with a wrap of his right arm around her hips. One swift motion after that and the two are laid on the couch at each other's hips. "One word of advice, next time you want to give me a day of relaxation. Don't make more trips for you than need be." Bobby mentions with a perky smile. "Yes love." Tynie chimes, realizing he was right.

Knowing his wife had yet to check her levels; Bobby tries to handle that much for her. "No way baby." Tynie chides, scoring the kit out of his hands. Once she learns her levels are perfect, the kit is reloaded and set to his end table. "I already know babe. Tell you if I want anything." Bobby giggles. "Yep." She responds while the two snuggle up. "Ya know what would make my day even better?" Bobby wonders. "Name it." Tynie chirps, learning "If the love of my very existence relaxed with me."

Flattered by how he termed that, Tynie peeps "Consider it done." Tynie had no clue yet, but Bobby was able to find out that everyone they love is fine and those without travel restrictions were booked solid. Without saying that entirely, Bobby mutters "Today is just you and me." "Aww Bobby." Tynie mutters, taking a few moments after to let what wasn't said sink in. "How to shower the reason my heart beats with love, given that we pretty much have it all. That is the question." Tynie blurts under her breath. "Ohh Tynie." Bobby worries, matching her voice volume perfectly.

"I will say this, when you told Little Man that I'd have it rigged for us to get together again. As in everyone. You sold out a surprise." Bobby informs. "Honey, I had no idea. I said that so Tariyu wouldn't think I was totally bailing on him. He's already had that happen, and you know by whom. I had to soften the blow about his crush somehow. I've never had to let anyone down from that before, which is why it still stings like a motherfucker!" Tynie admits. "Beauty, Little Man understood. There was no blow to soften; all that was needed was a talk and the truth being shared. Hon, I know that stings you, trust me everything's alright." Bobby soothes. "You're right. This discussion is totally cramping your relaxation day. Damn my timing sucks!" Tynie yelps. "My love, that's where you're mistaken, I could tell that something else was preventing you from being totally happy." Bobby amends, feeling Tynie melt into him more. "Sexy, when you tell our relatives that they will learn if someone's offended, why not let that be good enough for you too?" Tynie's asked, replying "I should do that, you have a point." "Good, now to quote the hottest woman I've ever met: That whole thing gets shelved as handled and never to be discussed again." Bobby finalizes, Tynie sighing out to concur.

Blushing in a shade deeper than blood diamonds, Tynie realizes that Bobby hasn't let up on hitting on her. "My perfection, my heart's reason to beat, the man of my dreams. I love you!" She purrs, Bobby then following in the blushes. They caught those on each other's cheeks, having rerouted the snuggle while having that discussion, only to end it with a brief kiss.

The couple later looking in each other's eyes, Tynie wonders silently *How to make him giggle like a total ditz and have a damn good day. That's the question* Catching that thought as it brought on a curious look to Tynie's lips, Bobby laughs "You're just as bad as me!" "And that's a bad thing… why?" Tynie replies bursting into laughter afterwards. "It's not!" Bobby yelps, the two slowly ending the laugh fest from there. Rearranging how they held each other, Tynie and Bobby are then seated at one another's sides.

Even though Tynie wanted today to be all about Bobby relaxing, he takes up her feet and starts massaging them. "Ohh." She gasps, telling of a need for that. "Knew it." Bobby teases. Typically giggling like an airhead when her feet are rubbed at the soles, Tynie doesn't this time, which shouts to Bobby that he timed his move perfectly. "I noticed something." Tynie realizes. "Which is?" Bobby asks. "You always make my days off just for me, and when I return them you still make me mellow out." Tynie answers. "Yeah, about that. I've been thinking, and to be honest I feel it's best we do things for each other instead of that way. I know it sounds nuts, but that seems like too close of a pedestal." Bobby proclaims. "I see another reason for your idea, and this may be way off. I sense that you considered that so neither of us has even a sneaking notion that we see ourselves as beneath each other." Tynie compels, only to get wind from her man that the notion she was way off is wrong. Bobby gloats upon hearing it all "Damn, you ARE good!" "Learned from the ever-gorgeous Master." She brags. "Ty-babe." Bobby blurts, blushing again. "Ohh. You're so cute when you do that!" Tynie purrs. Her feet then laid back to the floor; Bobby tenderly brings his wife to his arms. Not caring that there are rose petals stuck to his top, Tynie rests her head where his heartbeat can be felt.

Another epiphany hits Tynie, Bobby learning "Holy hell! We have gone from calling each other petnames with "Liege" or some form of "Majesty" in them To THIS. Talk about kickass!" "Our love is evolving, right along with us I'd say." Bobby answers in a delicate tone, before snarking "I never knew hell was holy!" Laughing her ass off at the last remark, Tynie's enjoying every second of the after affects to that epiphany.

Sighing after several minutes of laughter, Tynie's curious again "So, is there anything else on that ever-hot brilliant mind?" "Actually yes, and it all encircles loving you." Bobby relays. "Bobby-bear." Tynie gasps as her man wraps her in his arms. "The vacation was amazing for the most part, but to be totally truthful I'm more relaxed without Steve in our lives." Tynie blurts. Given what Dayna was able to do to Steve alongside everything else shot at him from Treena and the couple, Bobby lets that sink in before answering "That makes two of us." In the back of his mind, Bobby regretted bringing Steve into his woman's life, saying nothing. "Lover, don't even go there. We have an amazing family and terrific life. That Satanic Testicle does NOT deserve your regrets for a second; he ultimately did this shit to himself." Tynie admonishes, catching the regret in Bobby's heartbeat. "I love it when you're right." Bobby peeps back proudly. Feeling his chest puff under her cheek, Tynie says nothing else. Petting down her back, Bobby shows love while checking for tension in Tynie.

Soon as he gets to the small of her back, Tynie's head flails and a gasp of pain is let out. "I'm on it baby." Bobby swears gently, rubbing that area with both palms. The way he learns she's not hurting is when Tynie drops her head to the crest of his left shoulder. "How'd it happen baby?" Bobby worries. "Ya know how I said I hold tension in my back from being pissed? Yeah, thank Steve." Tynie educates. "He's gone now baby, you won't go through that again on his behalf." Bobby vows.

"This isn't turning out to be a very relaxing day for my King." Tynie frets. "Baby love, I'm glad we are talking about this. Honestly, I didn't want you thinking this all had to be hidden away. Not only that, we just altered how each of us gets the other to relax on days where we have nothing else going on." Bobby corrects. "I love it when you're right!" Tynie brags, that entire conversation ended.

Slowly pulling her cheek away from the area of Bobby's chest that hovers the heartbeat, Tynie discovers that rose petals clung everywhere but near her eyes. Bobby's right hand corrects that, all those flittered away from the face that makes him melt. "I guess we really should change clothes!" Tynie giggles getting off the couch. "I have a better idea." Bobby fires back practically leaping to meet her. Before she could guess what that plan was, Bobby had his hand in Tynie's as they raced to their room. The house halfway cleared, they share "The look." Entering the master bedroom is different too, Tynie and Bobby doing so while face-to-face. The master bedroom door is shut by Tynie's right foot, a sign she didn't want disturbed. Everything that was in Bobby's pockets got left behind, intentionally by him as he felt the same way.

Their hands still held together, Tynie is guided to the bed first. Laying back and snarling her frame away from the edge, she readies for the inevitable wildness about to be shared. Bobby makes another move unexpected, calling his wife's attention with a curl of his finger. Moving so she's closer to him and the edge of the bed, Tynie complies without a word. As if being told to, Bobby strips for his wife slowly, tantalizing Tynie. Barely audible broken moans leaving her lips, Bobby's applauded for that move while a flame graces both their eyes. Arising to meet him, Tynie starts kissing all over her hubby, only to pull away and seek out seductively "Lay back my King." He does, and every maneuver showed Tynie is given right back.

"Come on baby, fuck me." Bobby howls. Seeing just how hard he is, Tynie slurs "With pleasure." Bobby's erection is impaled on by her moments after he's against the mattress, Tynie instantly hell bent on rocking his world. Tynie felt her man swell inside her with every leap on his manhood, Bobby holding her ass throughout. He contorts a bit to return the kisses obtained earlier from Tynie, covering every place his lips could reach. Keeping on, Tynie shows her hubby just what that latest move did to her arousal. Her hands go right for his pecs, Bobby being pretty much shoved onto the bed again. "Unnh!" Bobby moans after that, Tynie's move being a turn on.

Climaxing a while later, she looks him dead-to-rights in the eyes yowling his name at the tips of her lungs. Feeling every aspect of that around him, Bobby rolls her onto her back, aware that Tynie needed more. "Come on baby, fuck me." Tynie growls. Instead of verbally answering, Bobby gives his wife just as hardcore wild sex as he got. Tynie's hands go for his shoulders, her legs held in place by Bobby's hands. Grunting with every thrust in her, Bobby wants to make damn sure this romp is hotter than any before. Tynie's eyes were glued to her man while this went on, the new display of his prowess and power enthralling her.

"Want to come with my King. I'm close." Tynie admits through a few moans some time later. Hearing that, Bobby goes even more buckwild to grant his wife's wish, pummeling her core with all he has. Time is ignored until the couple make good on Tynie's last words, bellowing each other's names. Dropping her legs from his grasp, Bobby is then grabbed up against his woman. "Dayum!" Tynie gasps. "Yeahh." Bobby brags back, also out of breath. Holding each other from there, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else until both are recovered from this experience on their wild sides.

Nuzzling her shoulder, Bobby shows how he feels without speaking it, as she pets his hair. "That was the wildest we've EVER gotten baby." Tynie whispers. "Yeahh, it was hot!" Bobby fires back in kind.

They're later able to fully breathe and Tynie decides "Whatever got into you best stick around!" "I was just going to say the same thing!" Bobby confesses giddily, leading his wife out of bed. The two are heading for the Jacuzzi tub, when Tynie brags "I know my man has some serious muscles, but DAMN!" "Right back at ya sexy." Bobby replies as they are both blushing. Nothing worrying the couple right off, they actually set everything up together. Cleansing and cuddling one another, they later dry off and separate to get dressed, the Jacuzzi tub shut off by Tynie's elbowing a switch on the wall. Bobby diverts to get all the rose petal covered clothes, ditching them into a hamper. Tynie's dressed and awaiting her man by his closet entryway quietly, only to change that upon seeing his outfit. A loud whistle announces her presence, only to be given in return.

Approaching her, Bobby takes a knee before Tynie hears "I love you more than I can say. Yeah we've had some shitty things hit, but you and I've handled them together. Tynie Leah Goren, would you take this as a symbol of my dedication to us and our evolving love?" A beautiful solid gold ring in a box opened before her, Tynie replies "Yes I will!" Standing to put it on her, Bobby doesn't see his wife go for her pocket. "Bobby Goren, I love you more than I can describe. You're right about the shitty parts and us handling it on a united front. Would you wear this as a symbol of my devotion to us and our evolving love?" He's asked, only to answer "Yes!" Trying not to tangle their arms as each puts the ring on the other, the couple giggles until that much is done. "I'd have taken a knee, but in this skirt. Not a good idea." Tynie admits, as she is then lead out of the master bedroom. Eyeing her over, Bobby alters "I'll always keep your honor intact." Instead of one laying the other onto the couch, they plop against it at the same time after getting in the living room. Tynie is happily stunned at her hubby's answer, seeing it backed in the glow across Bobby's cheeks. "My knight in shining armor." Tynie boasts, the reality of what Bobby said striking her heart. "Always." Bobby swears as they relax holding hands. "We have it made. Together." The couple says as one, right before Tynie frets over missing any news with the family. Bobby sees that in her eyes, scoring his phone up to soothe that concern with a mass text. Getting wind all are fine and Sasha's asleep, he shows that to his wife before she lays that device down.

"I never knew settling up like we have would bring out more than our best." Tynie confesses. "Settling up. Huh?" Bobby wonders. "Yeah, after every shitty part we've always tried to level things out. The discussions we had earlier actually made that part more real if ya think about it." Tynie elaborates, Bobby's jaw dropping silently. Their right hands were entangled in a hold, so Tynie reaches her left over to set his jaw back to a more comfy position. "That was amazing." Bobby purrs, leading her closer to him. "Yeah, impressing you is part of my devotion." Tynie mentions, getting a curious smile from Bobby. "You always impress me, so I figured it right to keep that even too!" She answers giddily. "Tynie." Bobby sighs modestly. "I spoke only the truth." She adds as he tightens the snuggle around her.

"Lord, thank you for allowing me to love this woman. She's been the greatest person to ever enter my life, and I'll strive to keep her happy and safe. I know that I will fuck up, sometimes royally, and yet I am honored more every day that she's mine." Bobby prays softly. "Lord, you have the truest idea as to how flattered I am that Bobby's mine. Every day being his wife is a blessing, and his vow to keep me safe and loved is returned exactly. I know I'm going to fuck up, many times royally, the honor of being his is mine. As I stand the same for having him." Tynie answers gently. They heard each other, and how both got wind of that was the chained sighs of love leaving their separate voices. The peace that injected their cores was actually backed by the family's heavenly observers, sent as a message of celebration.

The new plan for relaxation taking effect, Tynie and Bobby alter making snacks and meals for one another. The one who didn't make it cleaned up while the other waited. Already aware as to the fact their kin are alright, Tynie has no naggings against her. Her levels are checked two more times, and both before either one bothers drinking alcohol. She decided that while awaiting Bobby the second time, figuring it best so that there's no worry about a misread on the levels. Bobby learns that plan when they are again side-by-side on the couch.

"Lover, I've been thinking. I know you don't want me doing my level check while under the influence of sake, but I figured that it'd be best if I check those while sober entirely. I say that because by the grace of God there hasn't been a misread of my levels on the device, but I really don't wish to chance that. Call me crazy, but I believe I'm doing right with this." Tynie releases. "Actually, I love the entire idea." Bobby tells her, the kit packed and pocketed by him.

By the time that was divulged, nightfall has hit and gone by for a few hours. Tynie and Bobby weren't restless in the least, as they had in truth genuinely settled up. Concerns that neither knew the other had were discussed and resolved, causing the couple to feel an unrelenting peace in their very depths. The day is closed out in a new way as well, Bobby reaching over to the mini-fridge in the living room with something special to share in.

They've had beers, wines, and even hard liquor, but not this libation much. He recalled she likes mojitos, scoring up two bottles before shutting that appliance door. The mojitos are set to the coffee table as Tynie pockets the phones they brought out. Each one opening the other's drink, a silent toast is mutually given before they sip in time with each other. Those ended, Bobby pitches the bottles before leading his wife to their room one more time. Walking there hip-to-hip, the couple again notes the sync to their footsteps with giggly smiles.

The entryway of their master bedroom cleared just as it was earlier, Tynie slinks to her man's side of the bed to unload the phones from her pocket. Soon as they're charging, she hops off the mattress and goes for one of Bobby's tops.

He laid her diabetic kit alongside the phones, noticing the roses from yesterday were already wilting. "I'm so sorry my love." He mutters as she reappears. "No need for that, my King has given me the world." She answers, bringing herself nearer him. They take off each other's new rings, laying them both on Tynie's end table. "Don't worry baby, we won't lose them." Bobby swears, getting up to stash them with the couple's other jewelry in her jewelry box. The moment after that's locked, Bobby goes back to his wife who has the covers in hand. Those pulled back, he sees just what she intended to sleep in and says "Looks so hot on you." "As it does you." She answers, Bobby joining her in the bed.

The final kiss for today being a slow and romantic one, Tynie and Bobby find a love-display means of celebrating everything that went down. While that droned on, Tynie covered them both as Bobby assured how the pillows were arranged from last night. Snuggling while they waited for slumber, each separately felt liberated from things they both didn't realize bogged them down. Not declaring it in words, Tynie and Bobby consider that much as corroboration to every plan they made as one today.

In the backs of their minds Steve and every other asshole they've encountered since meeting up was given a flaming middle finger, that much being the last regard Tynie or Bobby feel is right to bestow them. Slipping away from the kiss, they fall fast asleep in each other's arms, with absolutely nothing holding their contentment hostage.

Tynie and Bobby are indeed perfect for each other. Today's settling up proved that..


	64. Ch 64

Title: Whirlwind Day

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Bobby wakes mere seconds before his wife, kissing Tynie gingerly as they sit up from the side-by-side snuggle. Separating from that, Bobby vows softly "I'm honored to be able to fall more in love with you every day." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, their eyes glowing in the happiness he depicted. "I'm just as honored as you, everyday being in love with you more." She answers after a few seconds, as her man guides them off the bed. Standing at the edge, Bobby holds up one finger before reaching back for their phones and her kit. All that in his hands, Tynie lays it to the edge of the bed before saying "I'll be right back."

Ducking away to get some pants on, she doesn't see him watching her every step, returning in moments. Everything from the edge of the bed pocketed, Tynie reaches out a hand for Bobby. "Is it just me or do you feel as if we're soaring higher than ever?" She wonders. "It isn't just you." He answers as they go for the kitchen.

Halfway there, Tynie's phone goes off in her pocket. Answering it, she learns that Bruno and Rose were just in a car wreck. "We're on our way to the hospital!" Tynie vows, causing Bobby to race in getting her keys. Hanging up as they clear the house aiming for Tynie's ride, Bobby soon has the front door opened for her. Locking up in a flash, the two wind up flying from the front stoop all the way to the hospital. Tynie didn't even care about traffic tickets; she's more worried about two of her relatives.

The couple doesn't have to concern over citations though, Dayna meeting them at the ER parking lot. "What the fuck happened? How fast can we nail whoever did this? Are they alright?" Tynie machine gun questions her lawyer. "Drunk driver, already on it, and as for the other question. Bruno's in the ICU." Their lawyer tells them, Tynie trying like mad to be the tough bitch. Guiding them inside, Dayna bellows at everyone around them that if anyone stops these two the hospital will be sued rather literally into the ninety-ninth coming of Christ. Hearing that, Tynie is a bit calmer in knowing her ass is covered.

Rose approaches Bobby who immediately bear hugs her. "I'm scared. I don't want to lose my Bru-bear." She weeps. Tynie gets wind of that and grabs Dayna by the arm. The two ladies corner a doctor as Tynie warns "Listen asshole, this is my lawyer. One flip of one finger and this entire place gets sued into oblivion!" Dayna adds "She's NOT kidding!" Learning that Bruno was in the ICU because of some policy the doctor has, Tynie growled "Not fucking good enough. Get me a damned specialist or see this bitch in court!" Rose heard every last howled demand from Tynie, hell the entire floor did. "She's on this, I was told to console you. You know the deal." Bobby informs gently, holding Rose still. The specialist heard it all too, walking up to Tynie with obscene caution. "Listen dickhead, I don't have all Goddamned day! Tell me what I fucking want to know!" Tynie demands, Dayna interjecting "You got five seconds to start talking before the litigation flies!"

Obeying the lawyer's timeframe, the specialist says that Bruno will be fine after a few hours. They ran all kinds of tests and the ICU was allegedly a precaution based on the original doctor's policy.

"Precaution based on a doctor's policy my Cherokee Bar Card packin ass! Dayna. MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Tynie barks hostilely. "DONE!" Dayna yells, leaving to make good on Tynie's demands. Bobby brings Rose closer to Tynie as the specialist repeats himself. "Tell me sista." Rose trails off. "You didn't feel that breeze a second ago?" Tynie poses, getting Bobby and Rose to nod. "Yeah. this whole hospital's FUCKED." Tynie absolves as they wait for Bruno to be released.

Realizing that Tynie mentioned possessing a Bar Card, the specialist orders that she be the one to sign Bruno out later. The trio waits for word on when Bruno can be released, Tynie watching everyone like a pissed off hawk. Dayna gets back to them before Bruno's let out, informing rather loudly "Yeahh. Rose, you and your fiancée are SET. As for this hospital. it won't be open for long ESPECIALLY if you guys wait all Goddamned day!" The specialist heard that, bringing Tynie and Dayna proof of the test results. "You heard my lawyer shithead! Get me the fucking release forms!" Tynie demands, obtaining those in a flash.

Signing Bruno out, Rose is reunited with him in moments, the five then leaving together. "Dayna, go ahead and sue this shithole into oblivion!" Tynie advises, learning "Oh, I already am." "NICE!" Bobby, Bruno, Rose, and Tynie all chime together, watching their new attorney drive away. Rose and Bruno let into Tynie's Jeep; she advises "You two will be borrowing this ride after we get back to my place. Bobby and I can use my practice ride." "That's too much to ask." Bruno pines. "What? Would you rather I sign this one over to Rose?" Tynie poses. "Dude, you aren't going to win that one." Bobby laughs, driving them back to Tynie's home. Rose laughs at that, telling her man "She will too. Sista's stubborn like that." "We will borrow this ride until Dayna's done with the drunk who ended ours. That's as far as I am comfortable with." Bruno finalizes, all agreeing with nods.

Arriving at Tynie's moments after that discussion, Rose and Bruno are let out of the Jeep first. Tynie and Bobby follow them, seeing the other couple bear hug and cry. "Dayna's on them like flies on shit. I saw to that." Tynie consoles, leading the way back to her place. Bobby unlocking it for them, Rose and Bruno overtake one couch, Tynie and Bobby the other after he locks up again. Tynie orders them all something to eat, figuring that everyone deserved to relax.

Rose doesn't let Bruno go, clinging to him with everything she has. Tynie sees that just as Dayna calls with an update.

Telling her lawyer the sight before her, Tynie learns that Dayna played that card as hard as she could. Everything she swore to before leaving the group is on the way to being true, Dayna allocuting as much before they hang up. "Bru-bear. I thought I lost you." Rose weeps, hearing from Bruno "Yeah. about that. Dayna's all over them. I know how Tynie gets things done." "He's speaking facts sista." Tynie adds as Bobby goes to answer the door.

The other three didn't even hear the knock, only to see Tao and Little Man on the other side. Little Man delivers everything right to Rose and Bruno, setting it all up on the coffee table. "This is the least I can do for you all, especially after Tynie helped me with something." Tariyu says, bowing before walking away. "You did what now sista?" Rose queries, learning all about Little Man's crush and rush to find love. "He's envious of us all, that's why Tariyu's rushing. He wants what we have. Come here little man." Rose informs, Tariyu obeying.

"Listen honey, I know you want what we adults have. Thing is, we want you to be a kid and have fun. Not only that but Bruno, Bobby, and Tao ain't done teaching you to be a gentleman yet." Tariyu learns, answering "That's what Tynie said. well without adding Bruno."

Returning to his grandfather, Tariyu's face is aglow and he cannot stop giggling. "Rose, I don't know how ya did it. You got him happy again." Tynie giggles, Tao and Tariyu leaving. Bobby heard it all, locking up the house again before saying "That was awesome."

Tynie waits for her man, only to wrap her right arm around him as the ladies ate. "Bruno, we're glad you're alright. My baby was panicked just as yours was, she did a 170 in a 35." Bobby lets out. "Tynie, you could've lost your driver's license for that!" Bruno worries. "It'd have been worth it." Tynie blurts, done with her eating. Leaning back, she adds "Oh, and Bruno. Dayna took care of THAT too." The men eat from there, Bruno stunned at what Tynie did for him as well as honored by the acts of the family's new lawyer.

Everything later finished, Tynie catches Rose trying to cleanup. "Sit back down sista, I got this." Rose hears, complying at once. Tynie makes good on that, bringing out drinks for them all. Bruno notices Tynie's "Going to need bail money" Drink prepared, gasping. "Yeah, she's still reeling." Bobby informs, as everyone's served. "We should tell the others." Rose realizes. "Dayna done covered that." Tynie educates, chugging the scotch part of that drink after. "We always had to relay messages with Steve though." Rose mentions, learning from Bobby "Yeah, Dayna's better than Steve."

Bruno pets his fiancées shoulders whispering "They're right." The diet soda part of Tynie's drink handed to Rose, Bobby sees his wife's eyes having a happy-yet-vengeful glow to them. The others finish their drinks, Bobby taking a turn to clear from everything. "Oh and she only gets that look in her eyes when people who fuck with us are about to get theirs in spades." Bobby hollers from the kitchen. The four re-grouping afterwards, Bobby is taken into a very tight hug. "What is it baby?" He wonders.

"I'm tired of my family being fucked with! I know we cannot control other people's actions, but still that shit gets annoying!" Tynie weeps. "I know baby. everything's alright." Bobby soothes, petting away his wife's every tear.

Tynie's phone goes off again, Bobby answering it. Being advised that they essentially read Dayna's every move, and that Sasha is clueless as well as fine with the babies, the call ends. Just as he sets her phone down, Tynie pets Bobby's hand trying to apologize for her mood without words. "You were justified Tynie. don't be sorry." Bruno interrupts, Bobby adding in his woman's ear "He's right." Rose saw how Tynie was, saying gently "Sista, the guys have a point. Hell we'd all be freaked out if you DIDN'T go postal after this." Aware that those she loved who are present were right, Tynie smiles from ear to ear. "We're impeding on you two's day." Bruno worries. "Horseshit. We wanted you two here, especially after everything that just hit." Bobby answers for he and Tynie.

Rose interjects "We're fine, and yes sista you'll get called if that changes. I agree with my Bru-bear, although Bobby said different." Arising to walk them out, Tynie slips Rose her personal SUV keys. "Love you." The three say as one, Rose and Bruno leaving. Tynie locks up behind them and races to her husband's hip.

"Dayna's awesome, but I'm still annoyed." She admits. "I am too, but thank God they're alright." Bobby mentions guiding his woman to the Jacuzzi tub from there. Setting everything up once they arrive, the two disrobe before entering together, every aspect of their washing down same as always. Later exiting that room, Tynie and Bobby get back in what they just wore.

"I love you." They say together, kissing wildly afterwards.

Tynie and Bobby's annoyance with the assholes that encroached upon their family rerouted into the power of this kiss, both try to stabilize each other while their knees weaken. Splitting off the kiss to gain their footing, Tynie sees to it that Bobby is leaned against her. "Baby." He worries. "I got you hubby, just like you have me all day." Tynie corrects, leading her man to the bed. Once there, Tynie unloads her pockets onto Bobby's end table with one hand, keeping the other on Bobby's hips. His arm abounding her, the couple snuggles in silence for a great while. Tynie watches over her man by altering the snuggle a bit, the glow her eyes started with today resuming. "Lord, thank you for everything. Bobby's a wonder and I love him." She peeps. "Lord, thanks for it all. She's my wonder and I adore her." He retorts, the silence then ended. Arising together, Bobby pockets their phones, all three of them. Her kit tossed over, Tynie pockets it with a curious look in her eyes. "I have a surprise for my baby." Bobby eludes, guiding her across the house and to his Jeep.

The house only opened long enough for their exit, Bobby locks up as Tynie awaits him. The next place they're headed to is lost on her as Bobby chariots his wife to the passenger side. Sliding over to the driver's side, Bobby cannot stop giggling, which gets Tynie started. "Dayna's not only kickass in legal issues.." Bobby trails off, driving them away. Wondering what he meant by that, Tynie stops giggling as they pull up to TreMarkis's. His jeep parked, Tynie damn near flies out suspecting she's about to see the others. Catching up to her, Bobby blocks his wife's view at the front door long enough for TreMarion to open it. "Hey Babygirl." TreMarion says, Bobby stepping aside. TreMarkis, Bruno, Sasha, Charlie,Rose, Jesia, Gary, TreMarion, and Nessa before her, Tynie starts yipping out excitedly. Being welcomed in, TreMarion leads Bobby and Tynie to a pair of chairs nearest Sasha.

Seeing Sasha is really starting to show, Tynie nearly leaps to serve her, learning "Little Man and Tao are on their way.. let him.." True to her word, a knock hits TreMarkis's door, the two mentioned walking in. "Yeah, I had a little help from some lady named Dayna. I wanted to have you all reunite for a while but didn't know how to do it after how you guys had been handled by Steve." Tariyu admits. "Little Man, Dayna's awesome. You had a good idea, but next time go through me or Bobby. I say that incase Dayna's swarmed with lawsuit related court dates." Tynie absolves as Tao serves everyone.

Sasha takes Tynie's hand and asks "Bobby, can you come closer?" Kneeling before her, Sasha's hands cover Tynie and Bobby's just long enough to be laid against her stomach. The couple feels their namesakes kicking, and Tynie cries happily. "We love you." Bobby says for both, Tynie using her other hand to wipe away tears. "Only a couple more months and I'm a mama.. wow. You two will be namesakes, not Steve." Sasha relates softly. "Yeah, and those two are spoiled like mad." Tynie admits.

Everyone having a meal after that, silence wraps around the living room of TreMarkis's. Tao and Tariyu eat while watching for anyone needing something, only to get stopped by Tynie "Oh hell no, everyone's fine." Realizing she was right, Tao and Little Man obey, only to clean up afterwards. All the others chatted and chilled in that transpiring, Tao and Tariyu later joining them. "OH!" Sasha yells out of nowhere, grabbing her stomach. "Bobby get your keys!" Tynie demands, everyone falling in line. Tariyu hollers "I need her hospital bag.. NOW!" TreMarkis hands that over, only to see Bobby charioting his wife to his Jeep.

Flowing out of TreMarkis's after that, Tao locking up, a trouge of cars head for the hospital. Tynie hopped in behind Sasha in Bobby's Jeep, TreMarkis in the shotgun seat. "Breathe sista.. please.." Tynie pleads. "It hurts.." Sasha whimpers, obeying. "BOBBY FLOOR IT!" Tynie demands, her hubby obeying. Sasha only had a couple more contractions on the way, Bobby yelling at every staffer within earshot as they walk in. Soon admitted to labor and delivery with a monitor on her belly, Sasha's in tears. "I don't want to lose my babies." Tynie hears that and calls Dayna right away, ordering their lawyer arrive immediately.

What Tynie didn't know is Dayna was already there and had gotten Sasha the best specialist. "Doc, you know the deal. Bullshit me and lose EVERYTHING." Tynie commands. "The babies are fine, these were preparatory contractions. The doctor who put her on bed rest was right. She's to take a couple advil and keep that up." The specialist returns. "Tynie, Bobby.. thank you." Sasha says calming from the pain. "No sweat." Tynie answers, Dayna noting to have the same specialist there when Sasha gives birth.

"Dayna, I'm sorry for calling you out like that." Tynie apologizes. "I'd have reacted the same way." Dayna confirms, leaving after. Everyone else flowed into Sasha's room, grateful that she's going to be alright. Several hugs and kisses to Sasha's cheek given, the only ones left are TreMarkis, Tynie and Bobby. The specialist returns, saying "She's free to go. Here's the forms." TreMarkis signing them as the monitor's removed, Tynie grabs Sasha up into her arms. "I'm alright, you relax." Sasha hears as TreMarkis leads them back to Bobby's Jeep. That opened by Bobby, TreMarkis takes over driving as Sasha and Tynie flow into the back seat. Every door closed, Bobby takes shotgun as they drive away.

Sasha's crying once more "I'm sorry I put you all through this." "Sista, you hear me out. We WANT put through this for those babies. You did NO wrong.. ok?" Tynie replies soothingly. "She's right Sasha-boo.." TreMarkis adds, before bragging. "Bobby, I never knew my sister was that strong. I was amazed when she did that." "I was too, honestly." Sasha interjects. "Yeah, about that. She wanted to show you in a different way that she cares." Bobby finalizes as they get back to TreMarkis's.

Bobby letting Sasha out, TreMarkis hands over his keys as Tynie sees to it they get inside. "It does NOT matter WHAT time of night you need us, We want called." Tynie advises. "Planned on that sis, thanks." Sasha answers, TreMarkis carrying her inside. Tynie got ahold of Sasha's hospital bag, bringing that to her before leaving the house. TreMarkis tells his wife "Baby, you relax. I got to go lock up." Doing that, Sasha is soon rejoined by her hubby.

Tynie races back to her man's side, hopping in the shotgun seat right as the door opens. Driving them back home, Bobby hears the worried crying of his wife. "She's fine baby, we got it all handled." He soothes, getting them home soon after.

Bobby was right and Tynie knew it, the two hopping out of the Jeep together. Once that ride is secured, Bobby leads his wife towards the house. Their arms tightly around one another, Tynie leans upon him for strength. Today has taken a lot out of her, and Bobby knew it, opening the home with the arm not around her. Sliding in and locking up, Tynie's guided to the couch.

Her frame hitting that furniture, Tynie vents "Baby, I'm sorry for letting out so much. Today's kicked my ass and taken my name. It was great seeing the others, and being there for Rose,Sasha,TreMarkis, and Bruno. Dayna kicking ass on short notice was amazing too. Sexy, I'm worried about the babies.."

"Sweetie, never apologize for venting. You needed to let that all out, and as for the babies they're fine. We have it all set up to be there again. Yeah, I had fun with the others and it was great to back those we love." Bobby consoles, gathering his wife up in a very tight hug. Saying nothing at first, Tynie nuzzles her man while his heartbeat pounds out a backing to what she just heard. "I know you want to, but baby not today." Tynie peeps. "Tynie, my love for you is more than just when we get wild. I know my baby's had a rough one, I have too." Bobby tells her softly.

"Yes love, as is mine for you." She absolves, Bobby petting her hair. "Was my baby worried that another woman would have even a snowball's shot in hell at being with me?" Bobby wonders. "That was my insecurities flaring up." Tynie allows. "Well, there's no need to obey those regards. Tynie I am yours and yours alone." Bobby swears.

Leaning her lips to his, Tynie starts off with a chaste kiss only to have Bobby kick that up by quite a lot. The affection shared is vehemently powerful and passionate, Tynie and Bobby basking in it until they split off. "All I want to do is make my baby happy." Bobby informs. "Aww, as I you." Tynie responds. "Baby, you were right. When you said our insecurities needed discussed in private as they flare up, you made a very good point." Bobby confesses. "I didn't do that to be right, I arranged it to better us, so there aren't misunderstandings." Tynie corrects. From there, Tynie leans against him and starts to doze off. Bobby pets her back as that happens, today having genuinely knocked his wife flat on her ass. "Why's my King not resting with me?" Tynie poses, half awake. The next thing she knew, Bobby had her in a threshold carry aimed at their room. "I want to make my Queen more comfy." He whispers, taking her across the house.

Soon laying his wife onto the bed, Bobby clears his pockets and then Tynie's. All the phones set to charge and her kit out, Bobby checks his wife's sugars. Those being decent, the kit is reloaded and set to his end table beside the phone charger. Tynie lays on her side of the bed with both arms outstretched, Bobby literally jumping into her embrace. "Everything's going to be fine." He soothes, as she goes right back to sleep. Watching over his wife, Bobby sees the happiness that their day started with resuming in Tynie's cheeks. Clueless as to how late it was, Tynie slept hard in her man's arms. Bobby grabs up the covers to join her, today's fast-paced events taking quite a bit out of him too. Kissing chastely as to not disturb her slumber, Bobby is soon asleep at Tynie's hip.

The family's heavenly observers were quite busy keeping eyes on Bruno and Sasha especially. All Tynie could think about in her sleep was the babies, Bobby following her on that. Dayna proved herself again, much to the family's honor and gratitude. Even while worried sick, the two manage to sleep rather soundly, today's pace of events rendering them that exhausted. A whirlwind day had by all on Tynie and Bobby's New York side of the family, the couple got to share in love with all who matter anyways.

Here's hoping tomorrow's calmer for Tynie, Bobby, and their entire family…


	65. Ch 65

Title: Vows Proven (Tynie's Shot)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, I own the others.

Tynie awakes before Bobby by only moments, petting his cheek as she slinks from the snuggle. "My poor baby." She frets discovering her hubby feels feverish. Taking her hand in his, Bobby groans "Hey beauty." Leaning over closer to him, Tynie gives the first kiss of the day, a chaste one. Slipping away from that, she hears "Ugh, I feel like shit." "It's alright baby, I got you." Tynie consoles, leaving her man's hip just long enough to craft a cool pack. Ducking into the Jacuzzi tub room for a towel, Bobby sees his wife darting about before the cool pack is set to his forehead. Tynie then calls Dayna ordering that Bobby's illness be added to the litigation against the hospital. Learning Dayna already did that, they hang up.

One hand setting Tynie's phone down, the other is used to go for her diabetic kit. Her levels are decent and the kit is then reloaded and set right where he had it earlier. "Baby's on this, you stay there." Tynie swears, kissing his cheek before leaving the room. *Thank God Dayna's already on this! The assholes at that hospital got my Bobby sick!* Tynie thinks to herself, making him something special after clearing half the house in a flash.

Less than twenty minutes later, she goes back to her man who is sitting up looking gaunt in the face. Slipping to the bed tray in hand, Tynie pets Bobby's face as what she made is presented. Slowly eating it, Bobby begins to get some color to his cheeks, although he says nothing. Right as he finishes, Bobby leans back while noticing Tynie didn't make any for her, worrying "Baby." "I'll eat, don't you worry. This was for you anyway." She answers, quietly praying he will feel better soon. "Alright, and beauty thank you." Bobby mumbles. "Anytime." Tynie chirps, still worried over him.

Her phone goes off again, Lysa on the other end. Learning that Lysa took Treena to counseling with her doctor. Dayna already had that covered bill wise, Tynie then finds out that was why those two weren't around for the reunion yesterday. Telling them how Bobby is, Lysa opts to go keep eyes on Sasha for the couple before they hang up. Apparently Lysa texted the others about Bobby, because the moment before Tynie sets her phone down, everyone else who matters to the couple says they'll meet up another day in a mass text. The device laid next to her diabetic kit, Tynie promises "Don't you worry about a thing. I got it all handled." Nodding, Bobby lays back just enough for his wife to score up the tray and clear it. Tynie's not gone long, her heart worried like mad over Bobby.

"I'm ruining her day." Bobby pines as his wife arrives back in their room. "No you're not, Bobby-love. I made vows that in sickness and in health I'd care for you. I'm getting to prove that today. The others are being looked after, by Lysa's insistence and Dayna's orders. Treena and Lysa were in counseling yesterday which is why they weren't there for the reunion. Yeah, Dayna's all over this like worried on your wife." Tynie informs.

Trying to get up to meet her, Bobby slips out from under the covers, only to have his wife shake her head. "I had plans for us today." He grumbles. "Those are just delayed baby, it's no big." Tynie soothes, leaping to join him and rewrap the covers to his frame. Bobby tried to take in all of what Tynie said about the family, only managing to catch the line about her worries.

She holds him and goes for a deep kiss, only to get Bobby to shake his head and give another chaste one. "I don't want to get my baby sick." He concerns. "Aww." Tynie sighs; making sure her man was comfortable.

A while spent snuggling in silence, Bobby asks "Lovie, could you run what you said earlier by me again?" She does and Bobby's happy for the fact everyone is cared for legally and between each other, showing as much on his face. Tynie catches the look of contentment encroaching her man's lips and shows one of her own, briefly. "I'll take care of everything, you relax lover." Tynie advises, leaving the bed to set up movies for him to watch. "My baby alright?" She wonders, joining him on the bed as that is all readied. Just as she sits on the mattress, Bobby's answer's given without him speaking. Tynie gets a breeze as he darts towards the back of the Jacuzzi room which doubles as the bathroom and shows he's sick. She flies to join him, worried out of her wits.

Hearing every last second of it, Tynie pets her man's back. Leaning against her as the proof is flushed away, Bobby grunts "I'm sorry baby.." "No worries, I'm here." Tynie absolves, guiding him back to bed. Laying her hubby against the mattress, Tynie sets it up so he won't have to dart across the house when that hits again. "You're wonderful." He says in a proud yet pained voice. "Thanks, now you try to relax." Tynie insists. Getting him a bottled water, Bobby is then basically waited on hand and foot. Tynie watches over her man like a mama hawk also, making damn sure Bobby had all he wanted. "This isn't fair to you." He pines. "Nonsense, this is perfectly alright. You've had my back when my diabetes acted up, now it's my turn. Not only that, I want to prove that I meant the vow about in sickness and in health." Tynie alters.

Realizing in that moment she's just as bullheaded as he is, Bobby doesn't protest again. The cool pack she created for him got lost in the dart across the room, Tynie going back to pick it up and toss the towel in the hamper.

Heading back to him, Tynie ducks away to get herself something to drink. Discovering they had actual cool packs in the minifridge, Bobby gets one of those put to his forehead before hearing "I'll be right back." Racing through the house while simultaneously chugging her drink, Tynie gets them both something to eat, only to go back to her man at the same pace after ridding of her drink's container. She doesn't lose one thing off the tray when leaping to Bobby's side, which both amazes and concerns him. "Baby, thanks for taking care of me. Please don't do that again, you could've been hurt." He worries. "Yes lover." Tynie agrees, the two eating in silence from there. Keeping eyes on him, Tynie is slow in eating, her worries etched across the expression Bobby catches.

Taking the tray so he can sleep for a while, Tynie gets her man wrapped in the blankets tightly before again going to clear it. The movies were not watched, Bobby opting not to after seeing how his wife leapt around to care for him.

Getting back in their room, Tynie sees her hubby fast asleep, the cool pack lingering on his forehead. Removing that to put it away, she feels sweat pouring from her hubby's brow, only to wipe it away with her palm. The cool pack stashed, Tynie lays next to her man with an arm loosely draped to his hips. His arm goes over hers as Bobby slept, their hands entangling in a hold from there. *Hopefully his fever's breaking, I'm so worried.*Tynie thinks while remaining silently awake. "I know you are baby. Thank you for everything." Bobby answers in his sleep. "All in the name of loving you and proving my vows." Tynie approves, petting his cheek again with her other hand.

Time slowly passed as Tynie watched over her man, Bobby sleeping rather hard. Awakening after a couple hours, Bobby looks his wife over with love and a glow to his face. "Someone looks like they're feeling better." Tynie notices. "I am, thank you baby. I'm sorry I ruined your day though." Bobby responds. "Bobby, you far from did that. I got to prove my love in a new way while backing the truth to my vows about sickness and health." Tynie adds, getting snared into a tight hug. "I have the most wonderful woman alive." Bobby gloats. "Baby, you are just as wonderful to me as I am you." Tynie retorts, as she wraps her arms in reverse of how his were.

By the time Bobby started feeling better, dusk was settling in, and he still felt like her day was wrecked. "I miss tasting those delicious lips." Tynie pines. "I don't want you sick my love. Although I do feel a bit better that doesn't mean you should get this too." Bobby refutes, then wonders. "How'd I get this anyway?" "Oh that, Dayna got wind some asshole at the hospital allowed people who refused to contain their illness to waltz around. She's already on it like a pack of rabid dogs on a two legged cat legally speaking. Apparently we aren't the only ones who were around that pack of jerkoffs, which is why Sasha's got Lysa watching her." Tynie recalls. "You tried to tell me this earlier, I'm sorry I worried my lovely." Bobby frets. "Now Bobby, I love you enough to worry." She replies, showing a proud smile.

Leaning his chin to her shoulder, Bobby asks "You understand I'm trying to protect you right?" Nodding, Tynie says "Of course. My King's got something else special coming.." "Baby, you've worked so hard today. Please take a break." Bobby refuses, tightening his hold on her. "Oooh… yes love.." Tynie gasps, enjoying the embrace's power. "Oh, and one more thing. You've done enough for me today, if anyone has something special coming.. It isn't me." Bobby mentions. "Bobby…"She sighs, curious as to what he meant by that.

"I'm serious, my Queen has acted like my servant all day. I know you wanted me taken care of, but my heart says I got to make it up to ya." Bobby swears. "I'm not arguing with you on that, I'll lose." Tynie laughs. Laughing with her, Bobby enjoys the lighter mood for a few moments before saying "I love you." "I love you too." They get out of bed together, Bobby insisting on leading the way. "Bet my baby hasn't even taken time for relaxing in the Jacuzzi tub today." He realizes. "No, I haven't." Tynie admits.

The next place she finds herself is standing before that area of the house, Bobby setting everything up. Disrobing before him, Tynie slides in moments later and kicks back. "Ahh.." She moans as the jets work overtime on her frame. "That's right gorgeous, you relax.. I'll be back." Bobby vows, walking out of that room backwards.

Obeying his wishes, Tynie pays no mind to the time Bobby's gone, only to be leaned back awaiting him. Soon at her hip, Bobby slips out of his getup and is pulled beside Tynie. They go about cleansing one another, every other aspect of their time in that room being the same as always.

Gathering up their clothes, Tynie stashes it all in the hamper and mutters "I'll deal with this shit tomorrow." Giggling as he heard that, Bobby jokes "You sound more like a good wife every day." Blushing as her head ducks slightly, Tynie vows "Only for you baby."

Bobby reaches a hand for Tynie out only to be brought against her closer at the hip. "Baby, explain something for me.." He trails off. "Hmm." Tynie chirps. "You said today was about proving vows, but you do that all the time. Why was today any different?" He asks.

"Oh that, my King needed me. You were sick and I wanted to show you in that situation just how I'd handle it. I know I show the other circumstances as covered, but this one it's been awhile since I got the shot." Tynie answers with a giggly smile. "You rocked it again, as I will when I get the shot.. As you say." Bobby brags, guiding his wife to the kitchen.

"I've been thinking. After all the lawsuits Dayna has going for us are over, would you be upset if I had the winnings part that we get stashed for the kids college funds. Not just Sasha's but all the kids this family will have?" Tynie poses as they walk across the house. "Upset? Hell no! Baby I'm honored you came up with that!" Bobby cheers. "I got to tell her then.." Tynie trails off, getting mouthed from Bobby "Later.." Being settled into a seat at the kitchen bar, Tynie starts giggling out of nowhere. "What's so funny?" He wonders.

"I'm happy, especially after all that leaping around like a maniac. My baby's feeling better, that's what matters." Tynie replies. "I'm going to make up for you having to do that." Bobby swears, setting off to make them a meal.

Watching him, this time with love and no sign of worries, Tynie stops giggling and smiles from ear-to-ear. The kitchen is filled with the scents of a homemade stew, selling Bobby's surprise out from under him. Serving his wife first, Bobby shows an embarrassed smile, knowing his plan was basically wrecked. "Be not embarrassed my King, join me." Tynie answers, her man doing as asked at once after gathering his.

"Lysa's awesome. I didn't even ask her to look after Treena, and she totally went above and beyond the call." Tynie gloats between bites. "The counseling I presume." Bobby answers. "Yep, I don't yet know how Lysa managed it.. But she's fuckin good!" Tynie brags. "Umm lover, the mystique is part of it. Lysa HAS been around YOU." Bobby confirms as they go from there to finish eating. Their dinner later ended, Bobby rises to clear from it, as Tynie joins him. "We take care of that part together." She says, the two following that plan to the letter.

"How to show my baby my gratitude.. That is the question." Bobby allocutes with a smile. "You already have baby." Tynie teases, only to be lead back to their room to get her phone. That device in her hands, Dayna calls again to update the pair. "Sis, you kick ass. I'm glad ya called, because I want to discuss something with ya. The winnings from this slew of litigation, well on me and Bobby's part anyway, are to be stashed away for the future kids' college funds. Start with Sasha's babies, and only keep what the judge orders ya to." Tynie informs. "Wow.. No sweat." Dayna answers, then fully divesting the updates to Tynie. Learning Bobby's a bit better, Dayna hangs up. "Oh my God, I just blew an attorney's mind.. Again!" Tynie blurts. "Your plan with the winnings and the college funds I'm guessing." Bobby replies, getting a proud nod.

The two are then going for the couch for the first time today, Bobby showing his pride with a slightly puffed chest.

Tynie takes that one step farther, trying her hand at charioting him from the throughway to the living room. "Be careful baby.." Bobby frets as that is succeeded in. "I'm fine." Tynie chirps back as the two are closer to that furniture. "Talk about the biggest understatement EVER!" He giggles as she lays him onto the couch.

Slithering beside him her smile sticking around, Tynie gasps "Bobby.." "I only spoke the truth according to my heart." He vows with a shit-eating grin. "I believe the love of my life wanted to watch movies.." He reminds, reaching for the remote. "Only with the reason I live and breathe." Tynie accepts, as the entertainment center roars to life. Going in for another deep kiss, Tynie is again refused, Bobby keeping those chaste for another time.

"I know you waking up seeing me like that scared you. If you were sick because of me, I'd have a hell of a time forgiving myself." Bobby admits. "I chance getting it anyway, with us being so close when you've been ill. I wouldn't have it any other way though, my sexy needed me." Tynie declares. Realizing she was right, Bobby says "I'll take care of you just like you did me.. Come here hottie."

The two meet up for a hellaciously hot kiss, one that was by far more deep and passionate than any others today. Time ignored as they go tit-for-tat in the affections, Tynie and Bobby only split off to catch their breath. "I meant what I said, about caring for you." Bobby swears. "I know that baby.." She purrs back, again resting her head on his shoulder. "Hotness, don't go there. You did all you could to protect me from getting sick. That's all I would ever ask for, so no worrying or beating yourself up." Tynie realizes. "Yes love, and to be honest I missed fully tasting those luscious lips." Bobby relays. "As I did your delicious lips baby.." Tynie elates.

The movie was totally disregarded after the couple gave it one glance to discover how shitty it was, Bobby then shutting the entire entertainment center down. Tynie's purring sighs sound like a happy kitten in Bobby's arms without much said, him sheerly loving the fact she's so content.

"I'm not done making up for today, and she's so comfy.. What do I do?" He poses next-to-inaudibly. "Hold me close, that's all I ask." Tynie replies in kind. Her cheek lined with the crest of his shoulder, Tynie admits exhaustion without anything else said. Making good on her wishes with one arm, Bobby assures his wife has her phone pocketed with the other. Kissing the cheek not laid against him, Bobby peeps "Thank you again my love." "Anytime." Tynie mumbles, half asleep.

Carrying her to bed moments after both his arms abound Tynie, all she hears is him quietly vowing to care for her forever. "As I you.. Eternally." She says delicately as the two again go across the house. "Baby, thank you." Tynie purrs as Bobby sets her down to the floor in their room. "Anything for my baby." He answers meekly. Taking his hand, Tynie admonishes with a smile "Don't be meek about showing me love, be proud. I adore every move you make in the name of that." "All to keep my sexy mama happy." Bobby gloats, getting mouthed back "That's better." The two arrive at the bed at the same time, Tynie being guided in first, Bobby in tow.

Knowing her sugars haven't been checked in a while, Bobby sits up to handle that for his wife. "This is why I was worried about you getting sick." He admits, learning her levels are excellent. Packing away the kit, Bobby hears "We've handled that as one since finding out, something tells me that will continue." "You're right on that gorgeous." Bobby confirms as she covers them up. Seeing her do that while pretty much being half awake impresses Bobby who says "My baby the stunner." Blushing as she answered, Tynie chirps "My man the Stud." They kiss again, this time mirroring the last one, neither caring about anything other than sharing love.

Tynie knows that Bobby has her back no matter what, the vows about sickness and health being corroborated to the fullest extent. The pride in that shows as the two moan out together while the kiss drones on. Eventually separating, Bobby says one more thing "Thank you my Queen, not only for showing me you meant those vows about sickness and health, but for being so loving about it."

"Absolutely, I already know my King will do the same." Tynie resolves. "I'll show you love in as many ways as I can, from now til the ends of forever." They say as one, cuddling to await slumber. They aren't delayed long, Tynie and Bobby literally snoring in time with each other as they slept.

Already knowing what's up with their family, Bobby sees to it with one arm relented from the hold that all their phones are charging. The family's heavenly observers are rather busy, keeping eyes on everyone who matter to Tynie and Bobby alongside them. Tynie's cross tattoo, the one on her right arm hasn't moshed today, the couple silently considering that proof of the fact those who matter from above are booked. Dayna showed herself as deserving of Tynie's trust again, jumping to back the family legally speaking without it being ordered. As for Lysa, she showed sisterhood love to Treena when Treena needed further proof of it. The only thing on Bobby's mind is a nagging worry over his wife, one that exists even though there's a plan to handle it.

In a way not planned, Tynie proved her devotion to Bobby. His turn to return the favor may be soon in coming….


	66. Ch 66

Title: Little Man, Matchmaker

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

The next day, Tynie and Bobby sleep in some, with him awakening before her. Leaning up to look over his wife, Bobby takes a hand to wipe her hair out of her face. Tynie stirs awake at that and asks "How's my baby feeling?" "Great, how about my baby?" He poses with a cheesy smile, getting "Fine, especially since I'm with you." Blushing as he heard that, Bobby goes for a wild kiss, aware that his wife will give it back just as good as she gets. Time is ignored in that affection, the two basically making up for the loss of deep kisses from yesterday. Separating from the kiss mainly due to lack of air in their lungs, Bobby reaches back to get Tynie's kit.

"No way lover, I got that." She chides with a grin, only to learn her levels are good before re-setting the kit as packed and laying it down where Bobby had it. Sitting up fully together, Tynie leans her head to Bobby's shoulder. One glance to their phones later, she learns that nothing has come across them. Adjusting her chin so their eyes meet, Tynie realizes "My baby was worried I'd be sick, I see it in your eyes." Bobby answers "I was." They get out of bed at the same time, Bobby sliding back to pocket their phones and her kit. "My baby, I hope you enjoy today." He worries. "I always enjoy time with you, no worries about that." Tynie answers, being guided from there across the house.

Slipping her arm around his waist as they get to the kitchen, Tynie is all giggles. "Someone's happy." Bobby notices, his arm going around her. "Umm yeah. I AM in the arms of the hottest man alive." Tynie snarks back with a shit-eating grin. "Aww, thank you honey." Bobby mutters, happily embarrassed. Leaning her frame closer to him, Tynie is wondering what her man has up his sleeves silently. "You have a choice: Either wait for me to make us something to eat and muss up the house, or let me take my Queen on the town." Bobby offers. "Let me grab my keys then." Tynie replies, getting her man to shake his head with a smile. "Ohhh." Tynie purrs as they re-route towards the front door.

Keeping pace with Bobby's excited steps isn't easy for Tynie, because his strides are wider than hers. As her man opens the front door, Tynie realizes why Bobby kept the phones on him. *The sneaky little minx!* She thinks to herself, laughing outright as he soon secures the home behind them. Clearing from the front stoop to Bobby's Jeep with steps in time with each other, Bobby starts giggling to follow her laughs. Once she's settled into the passenger side, Bobby struts across the Jeep just as Tynie likes it. "Yeahh baby!" Tynie purrs as her man hops in. Driving away, Bobby says gently "All to keep my honey happy." Tynie is all giggles again as he takes her to the New York banquet hall the pair own, saying nothing else.

Arriving there twenty minutes later, Tynie reverses chivalry upon her man, hopping out the second they park. Strutting across the nose of the Jeep like she owns every catwalk this side of heaven, Tynie shows pride in who she loves. "Ooh Work it sexy!" Bobby howls as she grabs him out of the there, the two are inseparably close walking inside all smiles, the Jeep secured and locked remotely by Bobby.

Tynie takes one look at the banquet room as they hit it, gasping "Holy fuckin hell!" Her entire family, including those from Hawaii says back "I didn't know hell fucking was holy!" Bobby laughs at that "She didn't mean that literally!" Dayna shows up to the pair advising "Yeah, the one you call Little Man helped me with this." "Little Man's good people, he just proved it to ya." Tynie giggles as everyone sits down. Tariyu's on one side of Tynie, Bobby on the other, when she gets tapped on the shoulder. "Aunt Tynie, I talked to Grandfather and Dayna yesterday. They made it so Grandfather's catering staff is employees here. The caterers will still occasionally contract out, but Dayna says she has a surprise for ya in terms of Aunt Nessa's business." Tynie learns, replying "Sweet move Little Man."

Dayna arises and asks for the attention of all there. Once that's obtained, the family learns that Nessa's catering business was bought by Dayna's kid brother Ralph who will take over all the catering that isn't occasionally covered by Tao's caterers. Applauding that as one, Nessa cries happy tears, which Tariyu misreads. Darting over to her, Little Man shows the entire family he can cover some serious ground. "Aunt Nessa, are you alright?" He asks upon getting to Nessa's hip. "Yeah, Little Man, I'm good. Thanks." Nessa resolves, Tariyu hugging her anyway. Going back to his seat, the rest of the family waits til all are seated before feasting.

Many on the Hawaiian side have never had Oriental food this good, Tao's caterers learning as much while handling many repeated trips to their tables. "Yo Dayna, come here." Tynie blurts, getting that obeyed at once. Curling her finger, Dayna's called closer to Tynie who asks "Tell me you straight up hooked Little Man up with a college fund." "Yep. I took the every kid line you used yesterday as covering him too." Dayna answers, leaving Tynie's side after that. Tariyu leans around Tynie to ask Bobby "Aunt Tynie didn't just do what I think she just did. Did she?" Bobby answers "Yep, she did." "The little shit!" Tariyu and Bobby say as one, laughing. "Yep, that's me!" Tynie vouches. Tariyu and Bobby laugh at that, starting a wave of chuckles around them.

Dayna watches everything, noting the bonds with all those before her, Tao arriving at her hip. "Yeah, we get along like that. Tynie's a little weird with how she speaks, but you'll get used to it." Dayna learns, firing back "I already have. Ralph's the same way." Those two look each other dead in the eyes, nothing else said as something appears between them. "Bobby, check it out." Tynie says pointing to Tao. "Go for it man." Bobby mutters, everyone stopping the laughs. "I was wondering. Did you feel something a moment ago?" Tao asks. "Yes I did, and I hope we can give us a shot." Dayna replies, getting kissed after.

Tall Joe appears to Treena, who is a bit apprehensive. She explains to him why, and learns that Tall Joe went through the reverse of what she has. "Take it slow you two." Tynie peeps, the pair standing before her. Apparently they heard that, and agree to it by pointing at Tynie and mouthing "She's right."

Bobby leans around his wife, asking "Little Man, did you rig THAT too?" "No, Uncle Bobby, I didn't." Tariyu answers. The way the tables were set allows every other couple to witness the two new ones form, cheering them on happily. The caterers zoom around everyone clearing from the meal with smiles plastered to their faces, the banquet room cleaned up rather quickly. "Little Man. are you SURE you didn't rig this?" Tynie wonders. "I am." Tariyu swears with a shit-eating grin. The couples all start chatting each other up, drinks served to everyone by the older sect of catering workers. The chatter stopping in a slow wave, every pair gets up to leave after hugging Tynie and Bobby.

The Hawaiian side of the family stops cold in that, announcing that they will come back to New York again. Tall Joe declares that he has moved to New York and will keep a Hawaiian home for vacationing. T is stunned at that, learning Tall Joe's other reason was he wanted to find respectable love and eventually settle down. Treena is pleasantly surprised at Tall Joe's declaration, leaning into him closely. "Hopefully you'll settle down with me. Someday." Treena purrs. "I hope so too." Tall Joe gloats. "Little Man, you amaze me. This whole reunion was rigged by you and Dayna, and what came out of it I least expected!" Tynie brags. "Yeah, about that. Aunt Tynie you forget, I've been at your hip before!" Tariyu answers. "Nice!" Bobby interjects.

Tao walks up to Tariyu then, Dayna holding his hand, only to see Little Man kiss Tynie on the cheek and get up to join them. "I'm going to have that when I'm older." Tariyu notes, pointing to his grandfather. "That's the spirit Little Man!" Bobby cheers, answering for he and Tynie. Everyone leaves in another wave, the couples hugging each other briefly. Tynie and Bobby are soon the only ones outside of staff there, leaving as the banquet hall is again secured.

"We'll do that again.. No doubt! Who knew Dayna was such a sneak?!" Tynie yelps. "Treena. Remember she's how we got Dayna." Bobby replies, guiding his wife back to their Jeep. Going home, Tynie reaches for their phones hoping for positive updates from the others. Checking every device, she pockets them all, noting to check her levels at their house. Seeing his wife do that out the corner of his eye, Bobby smiles from ear to ear as they park his Jeep.

Hopping out together, Tynie and Bobby meet up to walk inside hip-to-hip. The Jeep's secured and remotely locked by Tynie this time, who bumps the pocket Bobby slid the keys into. Giggling as he opened the front door, Tynie mutters "Little Man.. matchmaker.." Whisking her inside with the arm around Tynie's waist, Bobby secures the home behind them, replying "Yeah, and he totally played it off."

Laughing outright as they go for the couch, Tynie slides onto it first with Bobby following her. Reaching for her kit, which stayed in Bobby's pocket, she checks her levels. Once that readout says she's again good, her pockets and the kit are unloaded onto the coffee table. "Did Little Man call me a little shit earlier?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, because of me." Bobby answers. They kiss again, this time the wildness mirrors them sharing one as if they had not seen one another for days. The affection separated from slowly, Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes and says gently "Thank you for this morning, it was amazing." "Anytime." Bobby vows, the two cuddling from there. Tynie's phone goes off, with Dayna on the other end. Bobby answers it and learns that Tao and she are getting along great. As for Tao being Tynie's client, Dayna wonders if she can have her associate Kelli back Tynie on that in an emergency. Being advised by Bobby that he wants Kelli to back not only Tynie but Dayna as well in urgent situations, that being agreed to, the pair hang up.

"What was that all about?" Tynie wonders, getting told everything by Bobby after. "I haven't heard from any of my clients lately, I wonder if I still have a practice." Tynie mopes. "You do baby, they just haven't needed anything legally. Don't let that ruin my baby's day, please." Bobby pleads. He was right, and Tynie knows it, the couple sharing a broad glowing smile after that was discussed. Leaning against her man, Tynie desires "I want to make my man howl." "Ohh yeahh.." Bobby craves, the two leaving the couch simultaneously.

The trek to their room being a slow and romantic one, Tynie and Bobby check each other out. Arriving in their room, Bobby shuts the door with his foot as Tynie struts away from him. "Dayum.." He moans, watching every move his wife made.

Joining her at the edge of the bed in a flash, the pair are soon yanking the clothes off of one another. Tynie waited for her man to lay her onto the bed, saying lowly "Be brutally powerful with me.." Instead of verbally replying at first, Bobby grants that notion by pulling his wife to the mattress. Tynie splays to her back from there spreading out for her man's next move. Bobby sees that and becomes an animal, taking his wife without abandon. "Baby wants it rough, baby's going to get it rough!" He grunts as they make love. "Unnh! Yeah Bobby!" Tynie groans, the power of this romp blowing her mind. Her frame is recurrently drilled to the mattress, Tynie's arms abounding Bobby's shoulders as he again holds her legs in place. Bobby has total control of this sex for a good while, only surrendering it after Tynie's flipped atop him. "Make me howl baby.." Bobby moans. "Baby wants it crazy wild… that's what baby's going to get!" She growls, going for absolute broke on his manhood. Both were in dire need of this, their climaxes not coming along for some time.

Bobby's howls are added in by Tynie's, their continued intimacy being that hot. Looking into each other's eyes later, the inevitable arrival of orgasm is declared without anything uttered. They actually climax simultaneously, each one hollering the other's name at the top of their separate lungs. Bobby removes his hands from Tynie's hips, guiding her atop him closer afterwards. "Wow baby, that was…" They purr as one, kissing to communally interrupt each other. The love shared in that move backing the hotness of what they just got through with, it doesn't get dispelled from until neither can really breathe.

Resting in a snuggle with Tynie staying as she was when the lovemaking ended, Bobby pets her back while commending "I never knew ya had THAT in you." "Nor I you.." Tynie gloats. She then leads him out of bed and towards the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby happy to follow her. Everything from their entry in that room being the same as always, Tynie and Bobby leave the Jacuzzi tub room arm in arm.

Their clothes from earlier are strewn all over the floor by the bed, Bobby breaking the hold to change that. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about this right yet." He chides as the hamper is loaded. "Baby, that's too much to ask of you." Tynie pines. "Nothing's too much to ask when it comes to my Queenie's happiness." Bobby corrects as the two go and get dressed again. In her closet, Tynie mutters "He's so wonderful, but there's no way I am going to make my King work like a servant." "I heard that.." Bobby teases. She jumps as that hits her ears, unaware that he was within earshot. He sees that and laughs, Tynie following him in those as the two again exit their room. "I meant what you overheard by the way.." Tynie admits. "I know, and I say we do that together.. Later." Bobby offers. "Agreed." Tynie chirps as her man leads her again towards the kitchen.

Sitting at the bar, she watches Bobby throw together something for them to share. Slinking around him, Tynie covers the drinks as everything's laid out. Enjoying it all at one another's sides, nothing's said as their glowing smiles speak for each. Opening the drinks for them, Tynie says "I have the world, thanks to you. I love you Bobby." "I have the world, because of you. I love you Tynie." Bobby relays, them sipping the beverages again in a smiley silence. Getting up to clear it all at the same time, Tynie and Bobby wind up bumping each other's hands before those get held.

The kitchen left by each, Tynie hears her phone going off again. Bobby and she pick up the pace of their trek to the couch, only to have her answer it. Tall Joe on the other side announces that he and Treena are getting along great. A wonder as to if Little Man really did rig this shared, the two hang up.

"I wonder something lover.." Tynie poses, Bobby waving his hand for her to go on. "If when you say Tariyu played it off you were mistaken." Tynie worries. Reaching under the sleeve of her top, Bobby pets the cross tattoo on his wife's right shoulder before relating "Only they know baby." "You're right." Tynie replies, her phone at last set down. All of Tynie's worries about her practice seemingly vanish after that discussion, Tynie taking it as the ones from above sending word that what Bobby said earlier was right on the money.

"Sexy, have I ever told you how much I love it when you're right?" Tynie wonders. "You've said as much, but not really elaborated on it." Bobby retorts. "Well, I just got this rush of peace about that. Then again, I did marry the sexiest and most brilliant Detective to exist." Tynie elates. Bobby's hand reaches behind his neck as his cheeks redden, Tynie hearing yipped "Honey.." They sit down together following that, Tynie reaching to free his hand as she declares "No need for being embarrassed." "Yes dear.." Bobby giggles, leaning his lips to her ear before adding "As I am married to the sexiest and most intelligent lawyer alive." "Hottie.." Tynie yelps, her face matching the blushed hue of Bobby's cheeks. "Like you said, no need for embarrassment." He teases, the two snuggling from then on.

Tynie nuzzles her man's shoulder quietly with a huge smile. "Yeah, I was thinking. Maybe we should have a huge mass-marriage this summer, for all the engaged couples." She blurts. "And how do you know that's not already in the works?" Bobby poses. "No way!" Tynie squeaks, getting a nod from her man. Squealing to celebrate that idea, Bobby gets to see his wife's girly reaction up close and personal. "Yeah.. Dayna's not the only one who can tag-team with Little Man." Bobby informs as his wife settles down. "Holy fuck, I have rubbed off on a lot of people!" Tynie realizes giddily. Bobby giggles upon hearing that, her notion corroborated. Looking his wife over, Bobby mutters proudly "I am the hubby of an absolute stunner." Tynie softly returns "I'm the wifey of a total stud." "Awww.." They chime in as one, kissing gently afterwards. Soon as they end that affection, Tynie says "I do need to work out a bit though, it's been a while." "You're not alone in that." Bobby admits.

"I say we do that on a day when nothing's going on, you know a little closer to when we do that Academy work. I believe you know why I went there." Tynie plans. "I do, and that sounds great." Bobby answers, the two going for the TV remote simultaneously. Giggling as they get the entertainment center roared to life, Bobby says "My Queen, you pick." Scrolling through the channels until something catches her eye as interesting, Tynie settles on another comedy. Praying it isn't horrid, she folds herself across Bobby to get them drinks. "Unh Unh, my baby doesn't risk hurting like that." He admonishes, settling her into his lap. Their drinks obtained and the mini-fridge shut, Bobby sets that all down on the coffee table before laughing in places at the movie with his wife. Breaking to enjoy the drinks, Tynie and Bobby cherish time alone together all smiles, him ridding of the bottles after. The movie ends after a bit, Bobby rushing to shut off the entertainment center.

Their phones don't go off again, Tynie and Bobby presuming all are alright and relatively busy. Pocketing every phone for his woman, Bobby slides Tynie her kit to witness her check levels again. "Baby, you time that well." She says, going for a high-level corrector in the kit. That taken care of before him, Bobby notes how she did that as the kit is reloaded.

Tynie's pocket then loaded with the kit, Bobby leads her off the couch again. "Where to my King?" She wonders. "Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." Bobby chides, the two leaving their home one more time. The house secured again by him, Tynie discovers Bobby scored her practice SUV keys. She's then whisked into a threshold carry, Bobby being adamant to shower Tynie in chivalry. Settling her down at the passenger side, Bobby waits until Tynie's inside the SUV before getting in. "Close em.." He teases as they drive away. Tynie does, excitedly curious as to his next plan. Later parking, Tynie hears a familiar voice say "Hey you little shit!" Phil and Spring Breeze open Tynie's door, Bobby exiting to join them. Tynie and Bobby are then lead inside Phil's house, as he confesses "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier today, had a slew of meetings with the Brass." "Whoa, what hit man?" Tynie wonders. "Oh nothing bad, just something I'll tell ya later.." Phil replies. "Ya can't blame her for worrying though, meetings with the Brass are usually bad." Bobby defends as they all sit down. His right arm taken and draped around her, Tynie purrs "Thank you baby.." "Aww, look at those two." Spring Breeze taunts as her guests nuzzle up together.

Tynie's head leveled with the center of Bobby's chest, she wonders "So Phil.." "Tynie, after I got made Captain of Vice, the Brass heard about your Project. They wanted me to deliver a confirmation of your consultancy, but it's not for five years.." Phil says. Tynie panics silently for a second as Bobby gives his buddy a look that says "NOT COOL DUDE!" Phil continues "It's good for ten!" "No fucking way!" Tynie and Bobby shriek at the same time, Spring Breeze handing them the document.

Already having it framed, Spring Breeze has read Bobby's mind, as he takes the gift to set it down. "Flies with the Cops, you and Bear Warrior Gentleman sit back.." Spring Breeze declares. Doing as asked, Tynie and Bobby modify their snuggle so that each one has an arm around the other. Phil going to join his fiancée in the kitchen, Tynie and Bobby find themselves alone for a while. "It's awesome that I got the consultancy for ten years, how Phil presented it scared me shitless for a second though!" Tynie admits. "I know, and you mean we got the consultancy babe.. Look closer." Bobby says, raising the framed letter to his wife's view.

Phil must have told the Brass that Tynie won't do the consultancy without Bobby, because the letter has him added to that arrangement. Again placing the framed letter down, Tynie and Bobby move it as Spring Breeze and Phil bring in their meal. Tynie reads the letter one more time silently praying that Bobby being added to the deal won't get him in trouble for "double dipping." "Umm Tynie, you're going to kill me." Phil tapers out, going on "I had it set so that you and Bobby's pay for this is rerouted to the Academy in case there are future funding issues." "Kill you? Dude, I never thought of that!" Tynie declares, the four eating afterwards. Everyone goes silent as the dinner drags on, drinks shared in the tail end of it. Tynie gets up to clear from everything, only to be told by Spring Breeze "Flies With The Cops, sit down. Phil and I got this." Tynie does, and their hosts again leave the room, all the dishes in hand. "Beauty, I saw you worry about me with the consultancy deal. Thank you. I love you." Bobby whispers, getting back "Love you too." Phil and Spring Breeze come back into the room and sit down. "Phil, dude, thank you for everything." Tynie says.

"No sweat." Phil answers, as Spring Breeze arises to inform Tynie and Bobby "You two will never believe this.. I didn't at first when my doctor told me.. I'm pregnant!" "Congrats!" Bobby cheers, answering for both. Tynie wears a broad smile before them, hiding her personal hell on that topic. Phil catches it anyway and asks "What is it Tynie?" "No way man, I'm not ruining Spring Breeze's moment." Tynie confirms as Bobby waves him over. Whispering in his friend's ear, Bobby lets out why Tynie was trying to be brave. "Ohhh.." Phil whispers back, promising to say nothing in the wake of that reply. Spring Breeze is curious, and wonders "Flies With the Cops, it won't ruin my day if I know what's up." Phil leans in and tells her, Spring Breeze then saying "Oh wow, I had no idea." "It's all good." Tynie refers, the entire topic on her side dropped from that point on.

Several other conversations ensue, Tynie and Bobby later leaving Phil's to go back home. Their new framed letter in Tynie's hands, Bobby guides his wife back to the SUV they took in getting here. Hopping in as one, the couple goes for home with Tynie driving once the letter's in Bobby's hands. "I'll hang this up tomorrow." He vows as they later get to their home. From the parked SUV to the house is cleared by the couple hip-to-hip with Tynie letting them inside. The moment after the house is secured, Tynie and Bobby make one final trip to the bedroom.

Entering together, Bobby is lead to the bed by his wife, who then unloads their pockets onto his end table, all phones set to charging.

He then spins across the bed to lay their new framed letter on her end table, laying back to await Tynie. She leaps to join him, the snuggle ensuing being a rather close one. Each take an arm away to cover the other, all smiles as they kiss passionately once more. Right as they end the kiss, Tynie sets herself so that the center of Bobby's chest is her pillow. "I'm happiest like this.." She purrs. "I'm happiest holding and loving on you." Bobby elates as the two wait for slumber. Again not delayed long, the couple find themselves contently sleeping as they were after the kiss.

Today's been a positive whirlwind really, happiness abounding in ways the couple never saw coming. Bobby's remark about the family's heavenly observers was right on more things than Tynie's clients, everything that spun out after they were discussed being regarded as covered by those words. Tynie's discovery that her kin are just as sneaky as she is made today rock on another level, sending her and Bobby's hearts soaring alongside the other events that transpired. New bonds formed served to extend the couple's contentment to those who matter. Spring Breeze being unexpectedly pregnant doesn't bother Tynie, rather she's happy for Phil and his fiancée.

Only those watching from above know how Little Man's sneakiness could lead to all THIS…


	67. Ch 67

Title: Stripes Earned

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. Oh, and a "Sidebar" is a meeting between two lawyers face-to-face outside of their offices.

Tynie awakes before Bobby to the sound of her phone going off, reaching across him to answer it. Phil's on the other end apologizing for the early hour of the call, as well as informing that a member of the Academy administration wants the couple to get physicals before doing the consultancy. Assuring him that request is a liability prevention move, as well as adding that she and Bobby had a list of things to handle before the consultancy started, then mentioning those physicals can be added to the list, they hang up. One arm reaching to set her phone back down, the other sent to take a hand through Bobby's hair. "Morning honey." They say as one, meeting up for a kiss. Sharing in that, Tynie allows what she got word of to rest on the back burner for a few moments.

The affection being hot and a bit brief, Tynie then looks her husband in the eyes before informing "Yeah, Phil called. Apparently the administration of the Academy wants us to both get physicals before the consultancy starts. He was even worried about calling us before noon, but I covered it. I figure the request for physicals was a liability prevention move on the part of the Academy, and as for the hour of the call I told Phil it's cool. As far as Phil knows, we have a list of things to do before the consultancy starts, and those can get added. I told him I had to run that last part by you." "Beauty, I'd have followed your lead on that. I appreciate you wanting to run it by me, though." Bobby absolves, leading his wife out of bed.

Reaching back to get their phones and her kit, Bobby splits those between the two before all of it is pocketed. "Oh, and what you claimed about liability prevention, true. The Brass and Commissioners are chickenshit about lawsuits; at least they were when I was on the Force. I bet the Academy administration took notes on that too." Bobby recalls as they walk towards the kitchen. "Why does that NOT surprise me?" Tynie laughs, the two walking on side-by-side. Laughing with her, Bobby agrees to the last thing she said without another word. The two arrive at the kitchen bar before the laughs stop, when Bobby brags "Oh and what you told Phil about us having that list. Very nice." "Thanks." Tynie chimes.

She sits down as he goes to make their morning coffee. "Hold it, I just got an idea." Tynie blurts, causing Bobby to stop dead in his tracks. "I remember my King saying something about having plans that got delayed, you and I need coffee, yeah. Combine the two." Tynie eludes. "Good idea." Bobby purrs, heading back to his wife. Just as they link up arms, Tynie's phone goes off from Bobby's pocket. Answering it, he finds a text from Phil with the Doctor's name the Academy wants them to see and what days he has openings. Tynie leans in to see all that and mutters "I'll follow you on that one." Phil getting texted back that the two will take openings later today, once confirmed, the phone's pocketed again. "That wasn't exactly a part of my plans.." Bobby relays. "Honey, it's better to shut the chickenshit-about-lawsuits administrators up and get this done." Tynie replies.

She was right, and he knows it, as the two leave the house from there. Securing it behind them, Bobby leads Tynie over to her SUV. "You're worried about the physical because of that recent heart attack." Tynie realizes. "A bit, yeah. As you are about the diabetes and that." Bobby fires back. "I highly doubt they will have our physicals be the same ones a cop still active on the Force has to get." Tynie surmises. "I hope you're right." Bobby confirms as the two hop in and drives away.

Tynie has Bobby's phone on her, calling Phil to confirm what she just told him. Apologizing for the "worry wart" nature of her inquiry, Phil's actually grateful she asked anyway. Turns out, the administrator who tried to get them to get physicals broke ranks and violated all kinds of protocol for Academy consultants, and the Brass just alerted Phil. Hearing Tynie shriek "No fuckin way!" before affirming that, her thanking him, they hang up. "Your plans no longer have that interruption!" Tynie cheers, prior to going on "Yeah, the administrator who wanted us to get physicals just lost everything! The dumb fucker broke ranks and protocols coming out the ass regarding consultants and the Academy, and apparently this isn't the first time. I originally called Phil to check on what I told you about the physicals, only to get this word. We were also instructed to jip the appointments by Phil because of it! Talk about bizarre luck!" Bobby replies "So THAT's why you yipped "No fuckin way!" "Yep." Tynie answers. "Relax then my sexy.." Bobby purrs, his wife complying at once. "How my bizarre luck times itself I'll never know!" Tynie says under her breath happily.

Taking her through the drive-up of a cappuccino shop, Bobby soon has his wife's favorite caffeine: English toffee cappuccino. Tynie reaches across the center console to hold onto both, given the fact Bobby's driving. "Here beauty.." Bobby chimes in, sliding those in between the two. "How to spoil the man who has it all rotten.. That is the question." Tynie mentions with a Cheshire cat grin, going for the cappuccino. "I ask myself the same thing, about you." Bobby admits, driving with one hand reaching for his caffeine with the other.

Silence surrounds the two, Tynie trying to figure it out while Bobby does his best to keep them safe. "I have an idea babe, hear me out. We've done the gifts, the tattoos, the cars, all of that. I sense that you want to see how my mind works in terms of showering you with love, as I do yours. I don't want that to be tethered too much to what we can give each other having each of us separately worried about it being enough." Tynie later plans, her cappuccino set back where Bobby had it. "Perfect plan." Bobby agreed as they drove on.

What Tynie didn't know is that Gary had his restaurant rebuilt and was about to open it. Bobby parks the Jeep as she hears "Close em lovie.." Tynie obeys as her man comes over to guide her out of the ride and towards their apparent destination. The Jeep secured remotely after they leave it, Bobby's frame blocks Tynie's most remote attempts at a view until they get inside the building. "Hey you little shit." Gary says as Bobby steps aside. Opening her eyes, Tynie sees just how the restaurant looks as this reply leaves her lips "Hey man.. HOLY SHIT!" Laughing as he brought them to the others, Gary tells Bobby "Sheerly genius dude." Bobby giggles and nods, agreeing to that without another word.

Rose, Tao, Dayna,Tariyu, Lysa, Nessa, Tall Joe, Treena, TreMarkis, TreMarion, Charlie, Bruno, and Jesia are all there leaping to greet Tynie and Bobby. Mobbed by those she considers family for hugs, Tynie is repeatedly knocked back. Bobby's turn comes after that, both giggling as it went down. "How are ya staffing this badboy?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, I spoke with Dayna and there are a few kids of those you've represented that needed jobs. "A new voice rings out.

"Cool. Wait.. Who the hell are you?" Tynie wonders. "I'm Kelli, her associate. Gary signed off so I handle the employment aspect, and I'm quoting "So the little shit doesn't worry anymore." Kelli answers. "Sweet, welcome sis!" Tynie replies, the others following her word for word. "I'm actually adapting to being called Little Shit." Tynie admits with a laugh, as Tariyu says "I thought that was disrespectful. I even had a talk with Dayna over it, because that's not your name." "He did." Dayna adds as Tynie kneels to Little Man.

"I love you for that, really. Little Man, listen. I know you were trying to defend my honor and thought that was insulting, but with me it takes a LOT to be dishonored. I'm aware ya didn't know that, so it's all good. You keep that style in mind though, someday a chick will love it." Tariyu learns, responding "Got it Aunt Tynie." Spring Breeze was there also, letting known "Phil couldn't get off work, some jerkoff with the Academy caused enough problems to where the entire Academy administration had to be overhauled. He's in meetings on you two's behalf Flies With The Cops. He told me to tell ya." "Thanks sis, now you go sit down." Tynie advises just as Bobby's asked by Little Man "Uncle Bobby, just HOW many nicknames is Aunt Tynie going to have anyways?" "Ya got me Tariyu." Bobby answers, Little Man then escorting the ladies to their seats.

Spring Breeze heard that as she honored Tynie's wishes, laughing til she sat down. The only woman not lead to a seat by Little Man was Tynie, Bobby having overtaken that part requesting "Little Man, you go relax." Tariyu nods, as the three are soon seated by each other. "Little Man, I heard what you asked Bobby." Tynie giggles. "I was curious, that's all." Tariyu retorts with a smile. Kelli speaks up arising from her seat "We're here to celebrate the opening of Big Sweetie's Bar and Grill, and in that I'm wondering: Anyone have good news?"

Spring Breeze gets up, and with that the entire room goes dead silent. "I found out a couple days ago something I never expected. I'm pregnant." She announces, causing every jaw except Tynie and Bobby's to hit the floor. Jesia goes right to Tynie silently, asking as they meet up "You cool sis?" "Yeah, we were told a couple days ago. She was worried about how to let y'all know, so Bobby and I were like a practice run." Tynie whispers. Nodding as she went back to Gary's side, Jesia mouths "She's cool." Dayna and Kelli were curious as to why that went down, heading to Tynie. "Yeah, a medical issue prevented me from having kids. They heard when Sasha was first pregnant, now everyone worries about my reaction. The medical situation was THAT severe." Tynie alludes, Dayna and Kelli not asking further. Everyone seated, Gary's new staff serves them carefully, nervous about handling their first customers.

Tynie does her best to make them all laugh or at least smile, breaking the tension in that way. Chatter shared with all Tynie and Bobby deems family, in general a good time is being had by all.

There's one thing that nagged at the workers, and it had nothing to do with first time server stress. Dayna walks right up to Tynie and says "We need to sidebar counsel.. preferably now." Kissing Bobby on the cheek, Tynie arises as Dayna leads her across the room. Apparently one of the new staffers intercepted a threat on the group's life, and had turned it in to Dayna.

"Get this to the authorities, have em nailed sixty two ways to Sunday with both criminal charges and civil suits. Text me with updates." Tynie orders, Dayna complying with a wave to all there. "Are any of the new staffers over 21?" Tynie wonders, getting a nod from three. "Drinks all around for those not pregnant, make mine a scotch double on the rocks Diet Soda chaser. The pregnant ladies are to get tea, sweetened but that's IT!" Tynie demands.

The three staffers fly about to comply, the group around Tynie wondering what's up. "I need two people for each pregnant lady. Keep eyes on them and if you think for *snaps fingers* THAT long the shit's going to hit the fan.. come get me at once!" Tynie orders the remaining staff, only to get that obeyed immediately. "The rest of y'all meet me over here!" Tynie yells, the ones she deems family flowing to her side. She knew it'd take a while to get the drinks made, given there were only three people who could legally do it.

Everyone hovering around her, Tynie drops the bomb that Dayna just got done letting her know about. Mentioning also that it's been handled, Tynie instructs everyone to go about their day and keep in contact. The two pregnant ladies are NOT to know, no matter how many times they ask, also mandated by Tynie. Kelli overheard every last requirement and says "She's right guys. Oh and anyone with conceal carry permits, after ya leave here.. keep them and a firearm on ya." All whom hovered about Tynie nodding, the crowd dispels.

"Kelli, I'm sorry for being so brash when we met." Tynie apologizes. "Dayna told me why, it's cool." Kelli absolves as everyone goes back to their seat. Once all seats are again taken, Tariyu taps Kelli on the shoulder and wonders "I'm not old enough for a conceal carry permit, what do I do?" "You help keep eyes on the pregnant ladies, and those who you're around that are family." Kelli answers, the two hugging afterwards.

The three of age to serve alcohol start racing about with everyone's drinks, the pregnant ladies getting what Tynie ordered. The others watch Tynie throw back the scotch in one gulp, the Diet Soda following, muttering back "Oh shit!" Kelli learns from Tao who pointed right at Tynie "Yeah, she's tiny, but when you see THAT.. start praying and be ready to sue every stranger this side of God Himself." "Duly noted." Kelli chirps, texting herself what Tao said verbatim alongside what brought that on. "Calm down baby, it's handled." Bobby pleads, rubbing his wife's back.

Sipping his drink by holding it with the hand not trailing his wife's spine, Bobby tries to show calmness. Tynie'd yet to check her levels today, Bobby having that kit on him. Tynie sees it out in moments after his drink is set down, taking over that situation from there. Being decent on her levels, the kit is reloaded and stashed on Tynie.

"Kelli.. sidebar.. now!" Tynie barks, something striking her. "Got it!" Kelli replies, the two ducking away. "Text Dayna, tell her I suspect this mass hit is at the hands of the kin of that Academy administrator asshole who just got canned and caused Phil to be swarmed in meetings. Tell her I believe they're more armed than the entire NRA too!" Tynie mandates, Kelli quoting her in an urgent text to Dayna.

Rushing back to Bobby, Tynie apologizes "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to not give you some love before doing that." Kissing his cheek repeatedly, Tynie tries to make up for that move, only to hear "You reacted on instinct, believing time's of the essence. I'm not mad at all." Kelli hadn't gone back to her spot yet, interjecting "Ya did right, hell now I know you can MOVE!" Laughing as that hits her ears, Tynie starts a wave of those across the group.

Everyone relaxed after the laughs slowly ended, Kelli basically being welcomed in by all there. Today, Tariyu is little Mr. Curious, as Kelli's asked "I am no lawyer, but could I call you that sidebar thingy if I needed to?" "You mean call me for a sidebar, and yes." Kelli answers, Little Man nodding with a smile. "Aunt Tynie, I'm sorry for bugging our lawyers so much. I've just had questions and didn't know if I could get them answered before they're too busy with court dates." Tariyu apologizes.

"Little Man, you timed that just right. There's never a need to apologize for curiosity, especially since you considered their schedules." Tynie corrects as the two hug. "Ya did it Little Man.." Bobby brags. "Did what, Uncle Bobby?" Tariyu asks. "Ya made us proud again, especially her." Bobby replies, pointing to his wife. Tariyu smiles from ear-to-ear as Kelli's asked one last question "You DO know that if I'm ever needed to talk in court that all ya got to do is get ahold of my Grandfather Tao, right?!" Tynie laughs at how blunt Little Man was with that, as Kelli notes "I do now, I'll just get your numbers from Dayna." "I have a better idea Kelli: We form a line, hook you up with our numbers. Dayna's busy and may not have time to slip you that information." Tariyu advises. "That was impressive Little Man." Tynie gloats as Kelli's busy programming numbers to her phone, the group honoring Little Man's idea.

"Thanks Aunt Tynie, I learned that from you." Tariyu chirps, blushing. "He did." Bobby confirms as everyone starts hugging each other, Kelli's phone having all their numbers saved. Tao hugs Tynie while trying to apologize for Tariyu's bluntness, only to get stopped as she refuses "He did that to show Kelli that she is trusted, also to prove he knew how to help her with the contact information. As for how it came out, that was all a part of his plan to demonstrate that Kelli's time won't be wasted. Not a lot of people would respect a lawyer's schedule like that, so there's no apology needed." Tao saw the logic in that answer, confirming "Makes sense to me." Little Man muttered to Bobby "She rocks!" "Definitely." Bobby gloats, wrapping his left arm around Tynie. The group then splits off by couple, with Little Man walking up to Tao. "I hope Ms. Dayna's alright Grandfather." Little Man worries loud enough for all to hear. "Kelli.. tell me you heard the young man.." Tynie whispers to confirm that. "On it!" Kelli chirps, racing to Tao while on the phone.

Every other pair forms a half circle around Tao, deciding not to leave just yet as the staffers clean up. Each of them sees Kelli kneel to Tariyu before saying "Ms. Dayna's fine. She's just in court right now, security has her with a detail, which is basically like a bouncer. She'll meet you two at home." "Thank you Ms. Kelli!" Tariyu gasps, wrapping his arms to Kelli's shoulders. Kelli's phone is pocketed while that happens, Tynie muttering under her breath with a smile "Style duly noted." "I think it's best that we all go home. Spring Breeze is coming with us until Phil's off work." Nessa says with Charlie at her hip.

Arising from her knelt pose, Kelli squeals "I was just going to say that! You all will be advised, well those who aren't expecting anyway." "Love Y'all!" Everybody says together, all racing for their rides at the same time. Gary steps back to lock up as his high ranking staffer says "I got this, I'll text Dayna letting her know too." The staffer hugged, Gary agrees with a nod while Jesia awaits him. Vehicle doors opening and shutting in a machine gun echo, every party drives home. Tynie calls Kelli and requires "You've earned your stripe with us, especially Little Man. The stripe does NOT come easy from me and Bobby, treat it with utmost care. Dayna has too, let her know." "Hey, you got it!" Kelli answers as they hang up. Bobby giggled at that, actually expecting it to happen as he took them home.

Tynie tries her hand at modifying the style Kelli'd used in pocketing her phone, pulling it off. "Well, we won't be sipping on these anymore." She realizes, tapping the caps on the cappuccinos discovering they're cold and have been out for so long. Parking the Jeep, Bobby sees his wife score those up and hold them as he goes to let Tynie out. Taking his back from her, Tynie snares Bobby's open hand into hers. The Jeep again remotely secured by Tynie bumping Bobby's pocket, she manages to also slip the keys from him.

He giggles as she lets them inside, impressed with the style in which that was done. Locking up after them, Tynie ducks back from Bobby who slips her cappuccino out of her hand. "You're not the only one who has.. I believe you called it.. Styles duly noted." Bobby gloats, heading to rid of them. Laughing as she went to meet him, Tynie giggles "I imagine not!" Wrapping their arms around each other, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, this time without restraint on the power. Moaning out while it lasted, the couple celebrates the love display shared. Splitting away reluctantly, Tynie and Bobby nibble on each other's lower lips as he leads the way to the Jacuzzi tub. Managing to clear the house while up keeping their current hold, the couple considers that as proof of the depth to their sync. They alter the hold when arriving in that room breaking it entirely to disrobe.

"Little Man amazes me sometimes. Seriously, he was so curious and sweet, Kelli was floored." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, she wasn't the only one.." Bobby teases, going to set everything up. "You read me.." Tynie laughs as they hop in together. "Oh, like you don't read me." Bobby snarks back with a shit-eating grin. "I never said that!" Tynie chirps. "Today's been interesting so far." They say as one, washing each other. The suds blasted off each by raging jets around them afterwards, Tynie starts petting Bobby from his shoulders to his waist. His hands roam her in kind, broad smiles shot between them. Getting out before him, Tynie vows "Love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby swears, the two going to dry off from there.

The towels later hung up, Tynie snares Bobby up into her arms with a Cheshire cat grin on her lips. "I'm so lucky. You're smart, brave, sexy, and the best hubby to exist." Bobby hears as her cheeks are painted with a deep blush. "I'm the lucky one, really. You're beautiful, intelligent, hot, and the best wife ever." Bobby replies, his face sharing in the blush. "Aww baby.." They chime in simultaneously, changing the embrace so each is at the other's hip.

The two leave that room and get dressed, ending the hold just long enough for such to transpire. Once back at each other's sides, Bobby and Tynie hold each other closely again. "My Queen, await me on the bed." Bobby whispers in her ear, Tynie's cheek peck kissed. Her lips peck his cheek as Tynie peeps back "Yes my King."

As she walked over to the bed's edge, Bobby ducks back into the Jacuzzi tub room to gather the hamper and last outfit each wore. "Told ya I got this covered." He teases, Tynie saying after "You mean we do, there's no way my King is going to overwork so I can relax." Bobby already knows his wife's just as stubborn as he is, saying nothing in reply as they go to end the need for laundry to be done from there.

"Hubby, I meant not to hurt you with that move, honest. I know you strive to be a perfect gentleman for me, finding new ways to show that too. However, I know you're just as entitled to relax as I am." Tynie plots, praying that her words don't sting him silently. "You amaze me." Bobby gloats, a glow in his eyes brighter than the sun. "As you do me." Tynie answers as they go to wait for the laundry to be done.

Gazing deeply into his chocolate eyes, Tynie searches out for hints that Bobby's masking being hurt. "I'm not.." He laughs, catching her doing that. "My Queen, this time, please await me." Bobby purrs, kissing Tynie flat on the lips after. The love display being brief yet hot, Tynie slurs back elatedly "I will, My King." Strutting back to the couch, Tynie gives her man something to stare at for a few moments. Tynie's feet made that trek as if above a slip of clouds, Bobby seeing the sheer content in his wife before she's out of view while taking in what Tynie did.

Delicately plopping to the couch, Tynie is all giggles in wait of her husband. He hears every last one, as they echo across the house while the two are apart temporarily. Every shred of clothes stashed away, Bobby doesn't wish to keep Tynie waiting long. She's still giggly as he arrives at the couch, Bobby lifting her legs to sit with Tynie. "Ohhh, you're so strong.." She brags, Bobby laying her legs in his lap. "All for you to enjoy.." He replies, getting back from his wife "I always do.." Blushing as that hits his ears, Bobby joins his wife in the giggly nature of her mood. "I love hearing that!" Tynie laughs, basking in the giggles Bobby has leaving his lips. Leaning to tickle her, Bobby says "As do I.." They go from that to a full-on tickle war, only ending it after each are in tears from the laughter. Snuggling up as they mellow out from that, Tynie leans closely into Bobby. He hears her sigh "My dream man.." Wrapping his arms tighter around her, Bobby says gently "My dream woman.."

Tynie says nothing else right away, only the happy sighs that sound similar to a purring kitten hit Bobby's ears. "Thank you baby, today's been great." Bobby tells her. "Anytime I can, and thank you." Tynie answers modestly. Right as she was going to inquire about the phones, Bobby reaches a hand into his pocket and unloads them and her kit onto the coffee table. "Oh, and you telling Kelli and Dayna that they earned stripes with us.. yeah.. that's been proven. Everything's handled." Bobby informs. "Sweet." Tynie chirps.

Bobby then says in her ear "Everything outside of satisfying my baby that is.." Leaving the couch, Tynie asks in a sultry voice "How'd you know?" Meeting her as the phones and her kit are left behind, Bobby taunts "It's been in your eyes all day.." Melting halfway into him, Tynie replies lowly "As it has been in yours.." They head for the master bedroom from there, arm-in-arm, nothing else said.

Once in that room and the door shut behind them, Tynie and Bobby head for the edge of the bed together. Disrobing in a hurry, the two soon lay against the mattress at the same time. Tynie watches her man rise above her, Bobby starting a kissy trail from her neck to her core. Devouring Tynie's essence like a Wildman, Bobby hears her moan out with every flitter of his tongue. She soon lets loose in his mouth, the juices of her climax being gulped up by Bobby who refuses to miss a drop. Lifting himself off of her, Bobby's shoulders are taken into Tynie's hands. She then shoves him onto the bed back first, going for her own kissy trail down his chest to his awaiting erection.

Bobby howls at everything his wife is doing to him, Tynie deeming that her egging on. His manhood throbbing just under her lips, Tynie sucks it a few times before changing everything up. The next thing Bobby feels is his wife leaping onto his pulsing manhood, Tynie giving him the wildest intimacy she can dredge up. "Yeah baby!" Bobby grunts, his wife going on. She feels every bulge of him decimating the walls of her core, Tynie wailing "Unnh.. Yeah baby!" They keep this romp up for a good while, Bobby holding Tynie onto him by the crux of her hips. This time they didn't change positions, both loving the sheer intensity of the lovemaking as it is. Time is ignored until Bobby and Tynie look dead in each other's eyes, that move telling of each one's impending orgasm without a word. Tynie is first in letting loose, Bobby's name growled at the heavens as loud as she could make happen. Every flitter of that orgasm is felt around Bobby who soon tails her in his own release, shouting her name in a similar loudness. Sliding into him so her head lands between Bobby's pecs, Tynie is wrapped in his arms after it all. "You amazed me, and made me purr baby.." She gasps.

"You amazed and rocked me baby.." He sighs, the two snuggling as they cooled off. Tynie falls into a light sleep in her man's arms, Bobby looking upon her with love in his eyes.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. Thank you so much for heaven on Earth, my love." He mutters, hoping Tynie heard it. "Nor do I know what I did to deserve you. You've given me heaven on Earth, Thank you, my love." She attests in her sleep, Bobby petting her hair. Tynie worried in the back of her mind that how she slept would disturb Bobby's relaxing, which was shown by her trying to slither to his side.

"Unh unh.. I'm more relaxed with you as you are." He chides, ending her attempts. Tynie's frame is engulfed in a more tight hug by Bobby, who wishes only to be with her snuggling. "Hmmm.. love this.." She purrs while awakening. Bobby lets out "Love holding you." The two spend a little more time in this cuddle, before Tynie leads Bobby off the bed. They get back in the same outfits from earlier, joining up at the hip to go back to the couch. Sitting together from moment one of arriving in the living room, Tynie insists on holding her man with everything she has. "Oof!" Bobby chirps as his woman displays power her arms abounding him. "Love holding you." Tynie reminds as the stunned look graces her hubby's eyes. Bobby slides his arms around her, the two cuddling while he lays them against the couch.

"Yeahh, today's rocked!" They say together, giggling after.

Tynie reaches across her man to get his phone and order dinner, only to have Bobby pet her hand once it hovers the device. "Unh unh, Hubby's got that covered." Bringing her hand back to his shoulder, Tynie answers "Ooohh." Bobby hears that and smiles, Tynie returning the expression in kind. Soon laying his wife gently to one side of the couch, they say as one "I love you."

As he walks towards the kitchen, Tynie lines herself against the back of the couch, keeping eyes on Bobby. Eyeing him over without a word, she purrs in admiration of her husband. "Aww beauty.." He mutters, making their dinner. Slipping off the couch, Tynie goes for the kitchen bar while Bobby's back is turned. Serving them, Bobby sees her and gives a broad smile. "I wanted to be closer to all the hotness that is you.." She elates. Taking a seat next to her, Bobby whispers "I wanted to be closer to the sexiness that is you…" Everything presented to both, the couple giggles while eating. Clearing from it all once dinner's concluded, Tynie and Bobby find themselves walking as if their feet are escorted by a thin layer of clouds. Tynie leads Bobby away from the kitchen, only to have them slow dance without music in the center of the throughway. "I've missed this.." She pines. "As have I.." Bobby admits, the slow dance continuing as they make it back towards the coffee table.

Tynie reaches back with one arm, followed by Bobby to gather up the phones and her kit, only to learn they missed a text. Dayna got everything that hit earlier today taken care of, on top of word about she and Kelli "Earning their stripes" with the couple. Confirming that part in a reply, Tynie ends the conversation as all the things once on the coffee table are pocketed by the couple. "Yeahh, Dayna and Kelli are amazing. You were right too, everything that gave our happiness even the most remote pause today has been handled." Tynie informs. "Great.." Bobby purrs, leaning in for a kiss. Tynie's floored by the strength of his affections, Bobby stabilizing her in his arms. Grateful for that, she gives Bobby her ultimate in kissing, as to extend the love display for a while. Before that ends, Bobby has his wife gathered up into a threshold carry, using the fact Tynie'd melted into his arms to that advantage.

The kiss ends just as she's whisked to their room, Tynie gasping "Whoa.." "My sentiments exactly." Bobby answers, puffing his chest.

Their home was already secured and Tynie's phone goes off in her pocket, to be answered when all the devices are set to charging. Settling her down to the floor gently, Bobby keeps his arms around Tynie. Surprising him, she returns the carry the rest of the way to the bed. "Be careful." He worries. "I'm fine, you relax. It isn't every day I get to do this." Tynie tells him. Realizing she is right, he says nothing else until Tynie sets him onto the bed. "Oh, and before you worry or try to slam my personal Casanova, I was planning on keeping it that way.. you know, where I only carry you for short times occasionally." Tynie elates, hopping into bed with Bobby. "Again, a perfect idea." He replies, unloading their pockets.

The only thing not set to his end table being Tynie's kit, she does one last level-check for the day. Bobby sees a text from Phil saying that Nessa brought Spring Breeze home once Kelli contacted her saying the meetings' aftermath has been resolved. Congratulating him and Spring Breeze in a reply, Bobby then sets all four phones to charging. "You were right, today has rocked. Oh, and Phil got everything Dayna didn't cover handled."

Tynie learns as the readout for her levels shows she's golden. "Sweet!" Tynie yelps, reloading her kit. Setting that to her end table, Tynie discovers they have yet to hang the Academy letter Spring Breeze gave them yesterday. "Don't worry my love.." Bobby eludes, waiting to hold his wife. Snuggling into him, Tynie lets out "I'm actually adapting to my cross tattoo, the one on my right arm, not going ballistic." "That's a good thing, I didn't like it when my baby had those thrashings." Bobby relates as they reach down for the covers.

Suddenly a sense that everything is right in their world abounds Tynie and Bobby, causing them both to sigh out in relief as the covers are tossed over each. Both silently hope the same is true for those who matter, leaving that up to the family's heavenly observers without mentioning as much. They kiss for one more time today, celebrating the most recent notion in mutually displayed passions. Slumber took a while in arriving, the kiss ended with time to spare. "I hope it stays that way.." Tynie worries, referring to the regard each caught around them. "No matter what, we will handle it as one. Although I am just as hopeful as you are on that one." Bobby soothes, his wife turning the center of his chest into her pillow. "I love it when you're right." Tynie sighs. "I love you." They chime in again at the same time, only to fall asleep after.

Stripes were earned, and everything else fell right into place. Yeah, today kicked ass..


	68. Ch 68

Title: End of a Trust

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Bobby stirs awake first, noticing his wife is half curled on him with her head nestled in the center of his chest. Worrying that she's not happy while keeping quiet, he pets down Tynie's back from her neck to her hips. "Being in your arms while listening to your heartbeat and feeling your muscles around my body is so relaxing." Tynie fawns, ending her man's worries. "Aww thank you baby." Bobby sighs as she raises her head to join him in a kiss. Enjoying that to the maximum, Tynie and Bobby giggle as the affection goes on. Splitting from it, Tynie has a glow on her face that is reversed on Bobby's.

She reaches over to get her kit as he starts pocketing their phones, the two meeting up to get out of bed after. "Although I am ecstatic about how things have gone lately, there is one thing that worries me." Tynie admits as they meet up beside the bed. "Which is?" Bobby asks. "Oliver, we haven't heard from or about him since we were in Hawaii." Tynie frets. "I'll check on that right now." Bobby promises, going for his phone.

Just prior to him texting Kelli, she calls. Learning Oliver is Kelli's dad and that he's in the hospital from renal system problems, Bobby insists that Kelli take as much time off as she needs. Consenting to that, Bobby is then told that Dayna's going after Oliver's former employer because of the "No eating while on shift" thing. Instructing Kelli to contact them if Oliver or she needs ANYTHING at ANY time of night, Kelli again agreeing, they hang up. "Baby, sit down." Bobby requests, Tynie obeying at once. "Here goes. Oliver is Kelli's dad, and we basically saved his life on the night we met him. He's in the hospital from renal system issues and Dayna thinks it's due to." "The former employers' bullshit about Oliver eating." Tynie interrupts, getting a nod. "Tell me you ordered Kelli to take time off and told her that we will take 2 a.m. calls." Tynie again interjects. "Yes, dear. I did." Bobby admits.

"So THAT'S why we haven't heard from Oliver. The sweetie coulda called us." Tynie weeps. "Yeah, Dayna's on that too. Kelli mentioned that when I told her of the 2 a.m. phone calls." Bobby lets out, leaping to console his wife.

"We got to get things in order for him. Ya know, in case he doesn't make it. Renal system issues ain't nothing to fuck with." Tynie blurts through tears. "Later baby, later." Bobby soothes, holding her close. Bobby's phone hadn't been pocketed yet, Tynie scoring it up to stash it on her. Then reaching for her kit, the next thing Bobby sees is his woman checking her sugar levels. "Well, at least that won't be a bitch." Tynie mentions, alerting her man the levels are good as the kit is repocketed. "Why did Kelli not tell us sooner? She could have sent word through Dayna or something." Tynie wonders. "I don't think she knew that." Bobby guesses, the two slowly leaving their room.

Halfway to the kitchen, Bobby's phone goes off in Tynie's pocket. Answering it, she learns that Kelli didn't want to bother the couple with her family issues. Being told that the couple knew Oliver and wanted to be kept abreast of the situation, Kelli relents and tells Tynie that she may not be back on deck as one of their lawyers for a while. Reiterating what Bobby told Kelli earlier, that being concurred with, the two hang up.

"Babe, I'm worried about Oliver." Tynie concerns as Bobby leads her to the kitchen bar, his phone being pocketed by her. "I am too, but all we can do is wait and pray honey." Bobby absolves, making their coffee and meal. Pulling Bobby's phone out, Tynie calls Dayna and sets it up so if the worst thing hit, Oliver's funeral is taken care of. Learning Kelli already discussed that and Dayna knew of the package Tynie and Bobby gave Oliver, Tynie being stunned to hear that Oliver's new doctor ordered him to the hospital that morning, they hang up. "Oh damn." Tynie grumbles, setting her kit and his phone onto the bar. "What is it lovie?" Bobby wonders, learning "Oliver was making good on the getting tested bit we offered today. Out of nowhere the doctor he went to ordered him into the hospital. He did that thinking that the retirement and healthcare package we gave him hinged on it. Dayna told me that what I have yet to let out in terms of concerns with Oliver has already been lined up."

"Whoa." Bobby yelps, setting their coffees down. Going back to finish making their meal, Bobby realizes just what his wife was referring to in relation to Oliver. Tynie sees the realization in Bobby's eyes as they sit down, the meal laid before each. "You were going to pay for." He trails off. "Yep, he went through hell with that ex- employer. Before we changed the deal, we were about to be his bosses. I wanted to do that to show him respect he evidently went years without." Tynie confesses.

From there the couple eats in silence, worried over the one in their lives neither had heard about after their vacation until today. Drinking their coffees with the same reverence, Tynie and Bobby dare not say a thing before clearing from it all.

Bobby had Tynie's phone on him when it went off, Dayna on the other end. Learning Oliver needed an organ donor with O positive blood as soon as possible, Bobby hands it over to his wife. "Look sis, I am that blood type. You get it rolled out so I can make that happen, and call me when you want me at the hospital." Tynie orders. "You got it!" Dayna gulps, hanging up. "Baby, why'd you hand me the phone?" Tynie inquires. "You wanted to show Oliver respect, and I sensed he'd not be happy if you paid for his funeral after what we gave him. I didn't see what you did coming though… I swear!" Bobby answers.

"You didn't?" Tynie wonders. "Nope." Bobby fires back. The reality that Tynie's leapt at the shot to donate of her body to save someone before striking him, Bobby's jaw hits the floor. "What is it?" Tynie poses. "You've donated before, for Lysa. When you talked to Dayna, I should've seen this coming." Bobby recalls, ashamed.

Dayna calls with a transplant specialist on the line right then, Tynie answering it. "Hey Doc, what's good?" Tynie asks. "Oliver heard what you want to do, and isn't too happy. He said you two have done enough, and is honestly trying to refuse the donor offer. I'm concerned that he won't last without it, and your lawyer insists that Oliver get a second opinion. She says your family and close friends have been dicked by doctors before." The doctor says. "Dayna didn't lie on that shit! As for Oliver refusing, yeah, my hubby suspected as much. My offer stands, now you get the fuck out of my lawyer's way on that second opinion! While you're at it, put her on the phone. NOW!" Tynie demands, Dayna taking back her phone. "You know what to do." Tynie growls, getting that confirmed before they hang up.

"Whoa baby, what just happened?" Bobby asks, petting his wife's hair.

"I'm done trusting the ENTIRE field of medicine, that's what just happened! Oliver tried refusing my donor offer, sensing something wasn't right with the diagnosis he got. He wasn't too cool with me offering in the first place, given what we provided him, and Dayna has to sue an asshole specialist ninety seven ways to last Sunday because Oliver was damn near emotionally exploited into going into surgery… SERIOUSLY! I had to claim shit on your name just to further back what Dayna was trying to do! " Tynie howls.

Trying to calm her, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms tightly. Her head is then drawn to the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie trying like mad to obey her man's wishes. "One more thing lover, you were right.. About the "Shit" you claimed on my name.." Bobby admits, his right hand traipsing Tynie's hair still. "I didn't know that until now.." Tynie purrs, slowly mellowing out. "You were.." Bobby chirps, answering her phone again.

Dayna tells them that Oliver is only going to be in the hospital for about a week, the second opinion invalidating his original diagnosis. Learning that Dayna's on the doctor who saw Oliver at his office and the first one at the hospital like a pack of dogs on a two legged cat, Bobby's thankful as they hang up. "I see why you don't trust the field of medicine anymore." Bobby relents. "Really?" Tynie questions. "Yeah, Dayna's on the original doctor and the one from the hospital, and I'm quoting "Like a pack of dogs on a two legged cat." Apparently the second opinion invalidated the original diagnosis, so don't be surprised if that litigation snowballs. Dayna says she's got it in the event that happens. Oh, and Oliver will only be in the hospital for a week, as it stands." Bobby informs.

"Wow, she's going to be busy as hell before vacation.." Tynie realizes. "If her vacation has to be moved thanks to this, I'll just make the offer to use our Hawaiian home moveable." Bobby plans. "You read my mind!" Tynie giggles, finally in a decent mood. Hearing the tone his wife just used, Bobby adds in his own giggles, grateful for the alteration of his lady's outlook on today. Looking him dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie says "Ya know what? I figure that offer you made shouldn't cover just Dayna. I want it to clear for everyone in our family here in New York. I'm talking' from Oliver down to Little Man." "Babe, that's a great idea!" Bobby applauds, flittering Tynie's lips with kisses after. Returning those in exact kind, Tynie makes Bobby blush for the first time today. Both laugh after ending the ping-ponged flitter kisses, Tynie blushing just as hard as her man is.

"The only bad part to my changing the offer is, someone's going to have to be in charge of scheduling it. I don't want Dayna touching that with a thousand foot pole, the woman's doing enough." Tynie relents, the two ending their laughter following that. "Oh, that.. You forget.. We have a tablet." Bobby answers, reaching to obtain the mentioned item. Showing his wife the tablet, Tynie takes it from Bobby to find an app that will handle what they'd just discussed. Fifteen minutes later, she has one set up, and starts programming their family member's numbers into it. "Baby, you are amazing with that!" Bobby gloats. "I'm not really that good." Tynie replies modestly. "I can't even scroll fast enough on a computer for some people, and to see you do that is amazing!" Bobby relays.

"Baby, you always impress me. The people who you didn't scroll fast enough on a computer for were assholes that insisted on rushing through life. I say that because if that wasn't the case, they'd have stepped off my man!" Tynie decrees.

Seeing the territorial fire in her eyes, Bobby sates "They're out of our lives baby." The remainder of Tynie's most recent remarks striking him, Bobby purrs "Aww honey.." Tynie's face is glowing when she mouths "It's true."

The next thing heard is the tablet battery alert going off, Tynie mentioning with a laugh "We forgot to shut this off before packing it away!" Bobby gathers the tablet up, setting it aside on his end table before inquiring "Will my Lovely await me here?" Kissing her wildly as that question ends, Bobby gives his wife love before obtaining her answer. The affection ending, Tynie responds "I will my Love."

Slowly arising from the couch, Bobby feels his wife laying against it back first before scoring up the tablet. Stretching out as to honor her man's wishes, Tynie starts giggling loudly as Bobby handles a few things. Hearing every last giggle echo across the house, Bobby whispers "Thank you Lord for allowing me to be the one who makes her that happy." The tablet in his hands, Bobby sets that to charge after finding out the port for their phones has a slot for it. Going to his wife's end table, he then grabs up the framed letter from Spring Breeze and goes for Tynie's office. Tynie breaks from the giggles in Bobby's absence and says lowly "Lord, thank you for allowing me to be the one Bobby loves."

Totally re-arranging the accolades on the wall in Tynie's office, Bobby hopes that she likes what he did. Neither one heard the other, Tynie sitting up as Bobby at last makes it back to her hip. Standing at the edge of the couch, Bobby gives a nervous smile as his wife leaps to his side. Each one wraps an arm around the other, Tynie being clueless as to what Bobby had done. "I hope you like this." Bobby frets, the two aimed at entering her office. "I'm with you, I'm happy. Now no more worries.." Tynie chides with a broad smile. "Yes dear.." Bobby laughs, leading her into the office moments later. Looking around, Tynie notices her accolade-laiden wall has its items redone. "Oh my God.. Bobby-bear.. this is PHENOMENAL!" She gloats as what her man did is stared at. "Not compared to you.." Bobby whispers in her ear. "Bobby-bear.." She gasps, as the two walk out of her office backwards. "Now, exactly what's up with my man being such a worry-wart over my liking what's done for me?" Tynie wonders. "I shouldn't be, you're right." Bobby answers with a bit of a sheepish smile. "Bobby, no more worries. You said it yourself, everything's going to be handled." Tynie advises, Bobby's sheepish smile being replaced by a broad one.

The couple was going to the Jacuzzi tub from Tynie's office, that conversation transpiring when they hit the throughway of the home. Bobby thinks they will relax together in the jets, only to learn as they hit that room "You enjoy it lover.. wifey's got a few things to take care of." "I will beauty." Bobby vows with a smile, disrobing as Tynie started the jets by elbowing a switch on the wall. Keeping eyes on him, Tynie exits that room backwards as Bobby settles in. Spinning around as she arrives in the master bedroom, Tynie shuts the door of the Jacuzzi tub room with her foot. Bobby kicks back for a while, not washing down without his wife at his side. Later getting out and drying off, he repeats Tynie's elbowing of the switch on the wall to shut that tub down.

Opening the Jacuzzi tub room door, Tynie approaches her man with a frustrated look to her eyes. Seeing that, Bobby inquires "What's wrong with my Ty-baby?" "Bobby-bear, I'm drawing blanks again. I got a rose-petal laiden mattress as a gift from you, that I didn't see coming. However I'm struggling to figure out what to do for you. I don't want what I do for you to be based on intimacies alone either, our love means more than that." Tynie resolves.

Reaching out for her, Bobby soon has the love of his life in his arms. Tynie lays her head on his left pec, her right temple throbbing in Bobby's view. "Baby.." Bobby mutters, rubbing that area of her head delicately. "I just want you to have the ultimate. I don't want gifts to you to be all about the intimate part of our marriage, because you'd never corner gifts for me like that. We have so much as one, and to be honest I am clueless as to what you want to add to it.. if anything." Tynie wonders as the light massage drones on.

"Ty-baby, you don't need to worry about the gifts not making me happy. You're right about them not always being linked to our shared wild side too. As for being clueless, you could always ask me for ideas. That way, you don't wind up frustrated with this bad of a headache." Bobby replies delicately. "Alright baby, now just when they will be given is for me to know and you to find out." Tynie promises, the tension in her temple finally abating. "Sugar, are you alright?" Bobby worries. "I am now, thank you Sweetie." Tynie replies, nuzzling his pec. "You've been scared about that.." Bobby discovers, Tynie's nuzzling stopped just long enough for her to nod.

Gazing into his eyes, Tynie mouths "I'm sorry." "No need for that my Queen." Bobby relates with a smile. Rising to her toes, Tynie kisses Bobby wildly, trying to show him love and gratitude at the same time. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Bobby secures his wife against him so Tynie's not relying on the stability of her toes to keep her weight grounded. They bathe in the power of the love display, emitting happy moans as it continues. Later separating from it, Bobby mouths "await me."

Giggling as she nodded, Tynie goes for the edge of the bed, using his favorite strut. "I'm lucky.." He whispers. "As am I." Tynie approves. Ducking away to get dressed, Bobby doesn't keep her waiting very long.

Walking towards Tynie, Bobby's eyes and face are glowing as she hits her feet. They reach out for one another, Bobby being grasped up to his woman seconds later. Their hold changing from face-to-face to hip-to-hip, Tynie and Bobby walk out of their room all smiles. Neither knowing what to say next, the trek across their home is made silently. Later going into the kitchen, Tynie has a giddy-yet-premeditative look to her face. "Ohh really?" Bobby teases.

"Yep, but I will need my Kahuno to do something.." Tynie teases. "Name it.." Bobby replies curiously. "Could you make us a couple of mojitos?" Tynie asks, getting a nod from her man. Kissing him briefly on the cheek, Tynie ducks away to get her phone from the coffee table. While Bobby has his back turned, Tynie darts towards her office before calling Nessa. "Yo sis, need a favor." Tynie starts. "Name it." Nessa chimes. "You know about me and Bobby's consultancy right? Get him a bunch of outfits with NYPD on the shirts size XXL or 3XL, and bring em over. Oh, and send me the bill." Tynie plans. "I'll do everything but the last part, sis. See ya soon." Nessa finalizes as the two hang up.

"Baby, I can't get over what you did for me.. in my office. I just HAD to take another look." Tynie eludes, heading back for the couch. "Glad I can impress ya." Bobby brags, bringing them her requested mojitos. Her phone pocketed as they hit the couch, Tynie prays Bobby didn't hear her talk with Nessa quietly. Sipping those in time with one another, the couple shares time alone in total peace.

Setting the glasses down, Tynie starts giggling like mad as Bobby locks eyes with her. "Ohh really?" He wonders again. "I'm not telling you.." She teases. Bobby giggles at that, going back to make them something to eat. Grateful his back was turned, Tynie races to answer the door before it's knocked on loud enough for Bobby to hear.

Nessa knew what was up when Tynie whispers "He don't know yet." Nessa nodded before leaving, then Tynie's given a box as she locks up. Bobby stayed clueless keeping his back being to her as the trip to the couch is again made. Placing the box on the floor near the couch, Tynie prays Bobby likes what's inside. She tries to relax as her man gets back to the coffee table, their meal and second round of mojitos made. Petting the couch beside her, Tynie offers "Join me my Kahuno." "Certainly my sexy mama.." Bobby answers, quietly curious about what was near her on the floor. "We could either eat now and you wind up waiting to find out, or…" Tynie trails off, picking up the box.

Bobby reaches back for the knife in his end table drawer, taking it across the top of what Tynie presented. Soon putting the knife away, Bobby starts pulling out the contents of the box. "Hottie.." Bobby purrs as his gift is taken out piece by piece. "Glad I can impress ya." Tynie gloats while setting the items between them one at a time. He leans towards her, a kiss given in gratitude as they meet up. Soon ending the kiss so they could eat, Bobby gasps "Thank you.." "Anytime." Tynie whispers as they head for the meal.

Again in total peace and quiet, the two conclude their eating with huge smiles on each other's lips. The mojitos aimed for, Tynie and Bobby serve each other before enjoying them. Breaking from the drinks, Bobby wonders as his hand waves over the gift "What made ya think of this?" "Ohh, only that when I got my stash of the same kind of stuff I noticed my Kahuno didn't have as many items as I did." Tynie replies. "Awww, sexy mama.." Bobby mutters. Going back to the drinks, the couple soon has everything ended. Tynie gets up, kissing her man on the cheek before requesting "Await me.." "Always will." Bobby confirms, both having a shit-eating grin on their faces. All dishes used in the meal and mojitos taken up, Tynie struts away to clear it all. "So lucky.." Bobby whispers as his wife takes care of what was left from their meal. "Me too.." Tynie agrees. Bobby has everything from the gift and their phones in the box as his woman gets to the couch's edge. "Ah ah ah… I got that.." Tynie chides as Bobby has that box in his grasp.

Surrendering it to her, Bobby silently insists upon charioting his wife to their room.

Loving his power display around her, Tynie levels the box to her abdomen while draping her arms to Bobby's shoulders. The moment they get in their room, Tynie's laid to her feet. Her left arm grabs the box as Bobby sets her out of his arms, Tynie's right one trailing his hair. "Await me again.. please.." Tynie asks. "Absolutely." Bobby confirms as they kiss briefly. After that, Tynie gathers the box into both arms, taking the gift part of its contents to his closet. The clothes she just got him put away, Tynie pockets everything else in the box.

Having waited for her on the bed's edge, Bobby hops to his feet as Tynie comes back to his view. Practically racing to his side, Tynie's told "Baby, there's no rush to be near me." "Wanted to, I didn't like the prospect of you waiting long for me." Tynie relates as they hug. "You know why I may have gotten those tops one size too big right?" Tynie wonders. "My woman was being territorial." Bobby realizes. "Just as you are of me." Tynie concludes. They nod and smile, answering together "Always will be too!"

Gently guiding her to the bed, Bobby separates the two slowly as Tynie checks him out. Taking a spot next to her, Bobby raids Tynie's pockets as she's checked out. Setting every phone to charge, he then retains her kit long enough to check Tynie's levels. "You've done enough for me baby.." Tynie lets out, overtaking that task. She's a bit high, that being fixed with a level corrector shot before the kit's reloaded. Tynie rolls over to lie that to her end table, giving Bobby a shot to slap her ass. The couple splays against the bed on one side, doing so in order for their eyes to meet up, that position presenting Tynie's opportunity to slap Bobby's ass. Looking into his eyes, Tynie relates "I'm sated for today my King." "As am I My Queen." Bobby returns, the two wrapping their arms around each other.

"Today's been intriguing. We started out with some bullshit from an alleged specialist with Oliver, and have wound up with THIS.." Tynie declares. "Ohh, today's not over.. yet." Bobby eludes as the two cuddle. Tynie was clueless, but when Bobby set the tablet up to charge, he lined up something for them both. Giggling as Tynie gives him a curious look, Bobby taunts "I'm not telling you.." Discovering he'd used her move on her, Tynie starts laughing. "Thank you hubby, for earlier." Tynie honors between laughs.

"Absolutely, you'd do the same for me." Bobby finalizes as they slowly cease the laughter and giggles. Stretching out on her back, Tynie pulls Bobby into her arms, his head laid against her bust. Hearing her heartbeat pound out a loving beat, Bobby sighs as they get comfortable.

"I love having my Hunky One in my arms.." Tynie mutters. His arms abound her, Tynie being lifted a bit from the bed as Bobby returns the cuddle's form. They spend a while snuggling in silence, until Bobby's phone goes off. Reaching his right arm back to answer it, Bobby gets a text that says a gift to them both is on the way. "I don't want to totally break up this cuddle with my gorgeous.." Bobby taunts, putting his phone back on the charger. "You don't have to, I'm enjoying it as well." Tynie declares as they resume the snuggle in its full form, as each kisses the other.

A few minutes later, Dayna lets Gary into the couple's home, whispering an advisement as to Tynie and Bobby's location. The two are kissing passionately as Gary gets into their room, something just for them in his hands. As to not disturb them, he aligns that gift onto the chest at the edge of the bed before racing out to leave with Dayna. Tynie and Bobby's home quietly secured, Dayna and Gary leave to return to their separate loves.

Slowly ceasing the passionate affections, Bobby reaches back towards his end table again as Tynie looks on wondering. "Close em.." Bobby teases, his wife complying. Tynie hears the clicking of a lighter and two finger snaps before hearing "Join me my Everything." She does, and before her is a romantic dinner lined to the top of a chest Tynie didn't even know they had. "Ohh Bobby.." She gasps. "Love you." They say as one, the meal enjoyed from there. Taking their time in that, Tynie's curious as to what the chest's purpose is and how long it's been there.

The dinner ended with Bobby blowing out the candle and snapping his fingers twice again, Tynie's wondering gets the better of her.

"Baby, where'd this come from?" "The chest? I had it brought here when we were in Hawaii, figuring it'd accent the furniture in here nicely. I don't have the slightest clue what to keep in it though." Bobby mentions. "It's beautiful. As for what to keep in it, I say we turn it into a hope chest for Spring Breeze's baby. We already hooked Sasha up, and I don't think Phil'd be cool about me going crazy with gifts. I figured that's not only fair, but honoring Phil's ethics code as well." Tynie unveils. "You genius. By the way, nice reading of Phil and his ethics code." Bobby brags as the two kiss briefly.

"I'll be back." Bobby vows as the kiss ceases, slipping back to get his phone. "I'll be waiting." Tynie answers in a singsong voice. The trash in that room obtained as Bobby pockets his phone, she watches the love of her life leave. Bobby soon clears half the house, not wanting to keep his lady delayed by long. Firing off a thank you text to Dayna and Gary, getting "No Sweat" as a reply, Bobby pockets his phone. Just after cleaning his hands and prior to making a return trip to his wife, Bobby's texted with an update on Oliver and the others. Learning that everyone outside of Oliver are fine and Oliver's resting, that replied to gratefully, Bobby once more pockets his phone. Tynie has just enough time to align the pillows to be shared and tuck the covers back before Bobby comes in the room.

Bobby broodingly struts back to the bed, Tynie staring at every move he makes while howling out like a wolf. "Thanks.." Bobby mutters. Tynie arises and grabs him up, returning the guide move given her earlier to the bed. "Oh, and Dayna doesn't blame you for not trusting the field of medicine. Everyone's fine, Oliver's resting, and they will keep us posted on his condition." Bobby rails off as he again sets his phone to charge. "I didn't figure she would. Thank God for that about the others. I hope that Oliver will be alright." Tynie answers, slowly lying onto the bed.

Tynie tucked the covers back so Bobby could drape them over both, yet awaited his move with that in a giddy silence. Their arms slinked around one another, Tynie slips her head to the crest of Bobby's right shoulder. His left hand scores up and drapes the covers around both as Tynie slithers her head to the center of Bobby's chest. Soon as Bobby's relaxed and her frame is tightly held in his arms, Tynie leans up for their final kiss of the day.

The last passionate love display being slow and romantic, Tynie and Bobby bathe in it until eventually splitting off. "This is the life.." The pair sighs out simultaneously. The cross tattoo on Tynie's right arm again didn't flinch, Bobby noting "I'm glad you don't have to feel those flinches anymore." "Me too, and I pray that doesn't change anytime soon." Tynie allocutes, both smiling rather broadly. A communal silent prayer over Oliver and Kelli sent up, Tynie and Bobby await slumber as the smiles remain. The delay in that isn't long, as the two are soon fast asleep in one another's arms.

The family's heavenly observers knew who to focus on more so than the others, having a sky-based view of what's happened lately. Aside from Oliver resting in the hospital, all whom matter are alright. Trust not coming easy from the couple, with one ending as others is proven as deserved. All else that hit today basically being tackled by Tynie and Bobby as one, their sync is again corroborated.

Yeahhh, today's been interesting….


	69. Ch 69

Title: The Truth's Out There

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Today's a little different, as Tynie's awakened by her phone going off. Her body already halfway on top of Bobby's makes it easier for her to reach and answer the raging device. Tao on the other end inquiring as to if the two are available for a meet up today, Tynie saying back as far as she knew, they hang up. "Morning hottie." Tynie elates, going to kiss Bobby. They enjoy the affection from there, going tit-for-tat in sharing the power of their love in it. Pulling away simultaneously after a little bit, Bobby asks "What's on my baby's mind?" "Well, honey, I got a very interesting phone call a while ago. Tao wants us all to meet up, and I think I know why." Tynie elaborates. "Tariyu's past." Bobby guesses.

"Yeah, and I told him that as far as I knew we were free to have everyone over here for that. Hope ya don't mind." Tynie prays. "I don't, in fact I agree with the idea." Bobby consoles as his wife gathers two of their phones and her kit. Pocketing the phones with her right hand, Tynie uses her left to check her levels. Being decent ranged, she reloads and stashes her kit. Bobby waited until that was done to guide her out of bed, the two then heading for the kitchen.

Tynie holds her man with her left arm around Bobby's waist, using her right to score back her phone.

Calling Tao back, Bobby hears "I don't want the pregnant ladies at this meet up, and do not bother Kelli either. They can learn this on another day, given their situations." "Planned on that much, I already told Charlie the truth about Tariyu so he can keep eyes on those who are pregnant. Dayna told me Kelli's with her family anyway." Tao concurs as they hang up. Tynie and Bobby soon arriving at the kitchen bar, she lays the phones across it while sitting down. Bobby makes their coffee and gathers up something for the couple to eat, going to her side moments later. Everything he brought laid out; the two eat in silence, drinking the coffees after without saying another thing.

Kissing briefly after all that, Tynie arises to clear from the meal and coffees as Bobby takes the phones and her kit to the coffee table. Heading to meet him, Tynie asks "So what time do ya want to hold this meeting?" Bobby's answer "I figure the sooner the better." Her phone in his hand still, Tao's texted what Tynie just heard, the meet up set for an hour later before that device is put down. Sitting next to Bobby from second one of being in the living room, Tynie gives a smile that speaks of mixed emotions.

"I'm worried about how the others will take Little Man now, with what they're about to learn." Tynie frets. "We can only wait and see my love. I'm worried too." Bobby admits, holding his woman tightly. "Oh god! Bobby I just realized something! Little Man's a worry-wart over everyone else because in the back of his mind there's a thought of him being abandoned again!" Tynie shrieks, terrified. "You and I will show him otherwise, I sensed the same thing." Bobby soothes, petting her hair.

Dayna is a bit of an early sort, the couple learning as much when she lets herself in. "Hey sista, sorry I was such a bitch yesterday." Tynie apologizes as her lawyer shuts the door. "Hell, I would be the same way." Dayna confirms, going for an open recliner. "Charlie's got the pregnant ladies watched, Kelli's with her family. She asked me to relay that you guys will be without her services for at least two months." Dayna informs. "We insist she take as long as she needs, there's no deadline." Bobby answers for the two, Dayna texting Kelli that verbatim.

Two-by-two everyone on Tynie and Bobby's New York side of the family flows into the home, taking over the seats in the living room.

Tao and Little Man are last to arrive the home, Tariyu shakes as he rushedly approaches Tynie. "Aunt Tynie. I'm scared." Tariyu weeps as Tynie holds him. "You just let Tao handle that part, Bobby and I got the rest covered." Tynie whispers as Tao locks the home. Dayna sees that, noting Tynie's style in silence. Tao stands before the others and declares "I need your attention please." The room goes dead silent after that, every party obeying Tao's wishes.

"As you may know, Tariyu goes home with me. What you aren't aware of is why, and that is not something I want the pregnant ladies or Kelli to be worried with just yet. Tariyu's parents left him in the streets one night when he was younger, a cop brought him to a child welfare home as his mom and dad got arrested for meth use. I was able to adopt him outright after that, and he lost his parents to their master: the meth. I didn't allow him to communicate with them given what they did, and kept this from you all because of a fear. I worry every day that my grandson, who has already had a rough patch in his own life, will be left behind again. If you guys no longer want us around after this, I totally understand." Tao explains, stunning everyone in the room. Tynie gulps back tears before speaking "I know of at least two people who want you sticking around Tao… me and Bobby." Dayna arises and declares "You went with your heart, and what was done is totally understandable. Add one to Tynie's list on you sticking around." One by one after Dayna, all the others basically say the same thing, Tynie's list covering all present.

Little Man heard that and asked softly "Aunt Tynie, did you rig that?" "No Little Man, we love you. I know it's hard for you to see sometimes, but we do." Tynie soothes as Tariyu leaves her lap. Tao's stunned by the reactions he got, saying nothing as Dayna races to hold him. "Babe, I'd have done the same thing." She whispers, Tao returning the embrace. Bobby gets up saying "We need to show Little Man we love him, and by more than just our reaction to Tao's words. He just asked my baby if she set this whole thing up."

Nessa gasps "Oh God, Little Man. Come here." Tariyu races to her as Rose pipes up "I have an idea on that, Bobby. I will need Tao's consent though. I say we each take a Saturday to do something just with Little Man. I'm sure Bruno would back me on claiming next Saturday as ours. Everyone this side of Tynie and Bobby meet me in the kitchen." Tao interjects "You have my consent by the way, just make it so I can reach ya if need be." "Everyone this side of us. Huh?" Tynie wonders.

"You've done plenty for this family sista; you and Bobby are the reserves on that should one of us have an emergency. Tao, you got a deal!" Rose hollers from the kitchen. Complying with Rose's plan, everyone outside of Tynie and Bobby hover around her in the kitchen, her plan coming into reality. The couple sits back down, stunned at what Rose just pulled off. "Honey, are you alright with her idea?" Tynie poses.

"Absolutely, and I have a funny feeling what she said isn't the only reason for it." Bobby tells her. Unknown to them, Rose was at the edge of the couch as the others arranged their Saturdays for Tariyu in the kitchen. "You have that consultancy coming up and I didn't want your day planner too flooded." Rose admits. "Fair enough, but I want Dayna as a backup in the reserve bit. That way if me and Bobby are booked or have an emergency Little Man's still covered." Tynie absolves, Rose nodding.

Everyone going back into the living room, Tariyu sees Nessa in tears, heading her way. "What's wrong Aunt Nessa?" "Little Man, you didn't know this, but when Tao told us your past. I was literally there myself. You got adopted, I didn't. When I heard you asked Tynie about this whole thing being "Rigged" it hurt because I wonder that sometimes myself still." Nessa confesses. "Hey Aunt Rose!" Tariyu yells, getting Rose near him in a flash. Rose hearing what Nessa told Tariyu, she whispers "You need us just as bad as Little Man does. We got you sis." "Aunt Nessa, Aunt Rose is right. I'm going to go get Aunt Tynie." Tariyu plans, leaving the two ladies. "I never knew, I swear." Tariyu weeps, reaching out for Tynie. "Never knew what Little Man?" Tynie asks, arising from the couch. "Aunt Nessa shared my boat…" Tariyu answers. Tynie knew what he meant by that, carrying him the distance to Nessa from that point. "Nessa." Tynie mutters, holding her arms out.

"Can I tell the others? I don't want you three being the only ones who know." Nessa wonders. "Sure, me and Rose will be at your hip. Little Man, go relax by Bobby." Tynie plans, Tariyu obeying immediately.

"Hey Y'all. Get quiet!" Tynie demands, all there complying at once. Nessa stands dead center in the living room, Rose and Tynie on either side. Tao steps back, sensing Nessa had something to say. "I am in the same boat Tao and Tariyu are. Little Man got lucky with his past, and I'm happy for him on that. Thing is, I was there myself, literally. You all didn't have any idea until now, the only one knowing until five minutes ago being Charlie. I didn't know how to let this out, so telling him was part for our relationship and part a practice run. I have a hard time sometimes accepting that love isn't rigged, and Charlie understands. Thank God! I just pray you all can too. Understand that is." Nessa elaborates.

Tariyu leaps to his feet and swears "You all understand my past, there's no reason we can't respect yours Aunt Nessa. In the words of Aunt Tynie: we are equals." The others present follow Little Man's lead, every last one of them basically quoting him. "Rose, you make Charlie and Nessa second string on the deal with Tariyu. Dayna, Me and Bobby are third string reserves, so that Nessa isn't hurt by it." Tynie orders. "You got it!" Rose accepts before Nessa can protest. Tao gently taps Nessa on the shoulder, whispering "If you can let these ladies go, I'll explain why she did that."

Freeing Rose and Tynie from her hold as they were embraced while she spoke, Nessa goes to a corner of the room with Tao. "Yeah, the little shit knows your past. She doesn't want you and Tariyu having a rough time with it, which is why she ordered Rose around." Tao explains. "Makes sense to me." Nessa interrupts. "I wasn't done yet sweetie. I bet my ass Tynie wants you and Tariyu to be willing to talk to someone should your pasts bother you two again. Don't let her pay for it though." Tao adds. "Knowing that little shit, you're right. If I have your OK, I'll take Tariyu when I go. Yes, you'll be able to reach us in an emergency. Oh, and Tynie ain't paying for it, I am, for me and Little Man. Call it an honor gift, for you doing what you have for us." Nessa vows. "Very well." Tao finalizes, the two hugging.

Rose and Gary go about getting all the others drinks as Nessa and Tao go back to the group. "By the way you little shit. Nicely planned." Nessa laughs. "Thanks!" Tynie chuckles, as everyone except Rose and Gary sit down. Tariyu keeps a hawk-like watch over Nessa, saying under his breath "Uncle Charlie's not here to keep her safe. I owe the man a favor; after all he's been good to me." Hearing that after the third time Little Man lets it rip; Nessa corrects "Tariyu, Charlie won't see it that way. He's good to you because he loves you. I know it's hard to get that sometimes, but trust me on this." "Yes Aunt Nessa." Tariyu replies in a giddy voice. "Girl, that was awesome!" Tynie applauds, every party being served. Tariyu did something Tynie'd never managed, drinking while keeping constant eyes on someone, that being Nessa. Dayna sees that and says softly "She's safe with us, as are you. Stand down Little Man, please." "Yes Ms. Dayna." Tariyu retorts, granting her wish at once.

Tynie sets her drink down and rubs her face with her left hand, muttering "He's more worried over Nessa than he is for himself." "Aunt Tynie, no dishonor intended, but I learned that from you." Tariyu admits, taking Tynie's left hand and kissing the back of it briefly. The truth to Little Man's words stung, and not in a bad way as Tynie returns "The truth when spoken has no dishonor attached." "Little Man, you did it again. You got through to her with that. Nicely done." Bobby commends. "Uncle Bobby, I didn't mean to.." Tariyu worries, being interrupted "You didn't, I'm glad you said that honestly. She needed to hear it from someone other than me or the other adults." Dayna catches that and adds "I sensed as much yesterday with Oliver. I didn't want to lose my bar card or I'd have said something." "Sis.." Tynie trails off, shocked. "From now on if you think Tynie needs to know something and you're not sure if she'll be mad by it, run what you want to say by me. That way, nobody fears losing it all after Tynie gets wind." Bobby plans, everyone there nodding to agree.

"I'm just trying to take care of my family.." Tynie cries, leaping into Bobby. "We know that Aunt Tynie, and may Uncle Bobby not be pissed when I say this: There's a time to fly around like a maniac, and there's a time to relax and let things be. Your clients may need the first one again someday, focus that on them. Besides, Ms. Dayna needs to have a practice to upkeep ya know!" Tariyu soothes, lightly petting Tynie's knee.

"I'm not pissed Little Man." Bobby consoles, Tynie being wrapped in his arms while he leans into her ear to whisper. "He's right.." "I'm wondering something though, why'd we not tell Sasha, Spring Breeze or Kelli?" Tariyu wonders as the others go dead silent. "The two ladies are pregnant and Tao didn't want them worried about this in that condition. As for Kelli, her dad's sick and she's busy with her family right now." Dayna recounts. "You're amazing with him Dayna." Tynie brags. "Thanks, I try to be gentle with Tariyu out of respect for Tao. I won't interrupt Tao's disciplinary style because of that either." Dayna retorts. Tao goes to her, kneeling before amending "Babe, you can talk to me about that last part privately. I thank you for how you treat my grandson, but still." Dayna nods, that deal finalized.

Lysa chimes "I know this meet up was originally for Little Man, and I'm far from knocking how things have rolled out. However, I want to say that we are truly family, because of how we've come together.. again." Tariyu hears that and races to Lysa's side, asking as they meet up "How'd ya know what I wanted to say?" "I guessed." Lysa chirps, the two hugging. Dayna chances "I'm going to try Bobby and Tynie's style of getting your attention. Y'all, get quiet!"

Everyone does, as Dayna informs "Tynie's not the only one here who cannot have kids. In fact, our medical reasons for that are the same." Tynie's jaw slowly drops at that, her tears immediately ending. "No way!" She shrieks, getting Dayna to confirm "Yep, three years ago." "Babe, I had no idea.." Tao worries, arising to gather Dayna into his arms, as Dayna furthers "It's true, and so is the part I haven't mentioned. I'm still clean of that!" Tao yells "Thank you God! My baby's safe from that hell!" "Holy shit!" Tynie squeals. Stunned, everyone else doesn't say a word, each one catching what Dayna meant.

Tariyu speaks up again "No dishonor intended, but y'all please stay quiet for a sec!" The silence remaining, Little Man goes on "I know this may not be my place, but I'm wondering something. Is there any way the ladies who have let out truth today could sometime have a spa day, ya know.. just them? I mean Aunt Rose already has me lined up as busy for every Saturday between now and the end of time.. fair's fair." Tynie laughs at how that last part was worded. Bobby interjects "There are no "Places" in this family, Little Man. I love your idea, and am sure the other guys do too!" With that, Bruno plans "Alright, every guy here who has a lady that, as Tariyu put it "Let out truth," meet me in the kitchen. I'll handle arranging it with Charlie later." Rose arrives at Little Man's hip and relays "I don't know about the Saturday thing lasting til the end of time.. but we got your point." Tao sets Dayna down to go with the other guys to Bruno's side for arranging what Tariyu let out, kissing her cheek before they split up.

Bruno is soon mobbed by those he asked for, schedules being compared to make good on Little Man's idea. "He has a future as an event planner.. I swear!" Tynie brags, referring to Little Man. "Aunt Tynie, you forget.. I DO work in a restaurant!" Tariyu jokes, causing all those in the living room to burst out laughing. "Oh Hell no!" Tynie chirps between laughs, Tariyu nodding with a shit-eating grin.

The spa day tentatively scheduled, every person who left the living room returns smiling. Tao mentions "I hate to have burned you guy's time like this, but something told me you all had a right to know. As for how things, as Lysa put it "Rolled out" I didn't see THAT coming!" "Grandfather, you forget how precocious Aunt Tynie is about people hiding stuff. You did that for good reasons, I can tell by their reactions, but still. "Something telling you" was as Aunt Tynie once deemed it "A gut call." Tariyu refutes. "Damn, he read me!" Tynie blurts. "Nicely done, again Little Man!" All except Bobby boast. Bobby blushes and nods at that, taking it as a high honor without an utterance.

Everyone there spent some time chatting and relaxing, later lining up to hug Tynie and Bobby. Two-by-two the couples left, until Dayna, Tao and Little Man were the only guests there. Locking up behind the three, Dayna waves as they depart. Soon alone, Tynie cuddles Bobby with all she has, weeping silently. "I know baby, I know.." Bobby chants delicately, stroking his woman's hair.

"I never knew Nessa went through that, much less the full-scale hell Little Man endured. As for Dayna and I having the exact same medical situation about kids.. holy fuckin hell!" Tynie rails off in tears. Holding her closely to him, Bobby says nothing as to await his wife's readiness to talk again after moments of silence. "Little Man stunned me repeatedly, watching over Nessa, the spa day Idea, and reading me like a novel. It's like he senses my past's hell, and doesn't want me reliving it." Tynie cries.

"None of us want that, for anyone we love." Bobby swears, leaving what Tynie mentioned about being read unanswered for a few moments. Again silent, Tynie hears "As for Little Man reading you, babe I stand by what I told him. You've tried to care for us all and forego yourself, and he was right. Your clients should be the ones you, as Little Man put it "fly around like a maniac" for. As for the rest of us, that's already planned out." Bobby confesses. "Truth from the mouths of babes then.." Tynie realizes, looking up into Bobby's eyes. "Exactly." He certifies.

The two kiss after that discussion, both wanting the love display to bring about happiness. It does, and the couple winds up giggling while the affection drones on. Later separating from it, Tynie asks "So what does my King wish to do with the rest of today?" "Just be with my Queen." Bobby answers, guiding them off the couch.

Taking her across the house, Bobby wraps his right arm securely around Tynie's hips. Not another thing uttered until they get to the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby mentions in an elusive tone "I got to relax in the jets yesterday." Disrobing before him, Tynie starts giggling as her man hits the jet starter switch on the wall. Settling in moments later, Tynie's giggles become infectious, Bobby joining in. Breaking from her giggles, Tynie moans out in relaxation as Bobby exits the room. She hears his giggles as Bobby crosses the home again, going to get her kit and their phones from the coffee table. Those stop when he texts to have their next two meals delivered, that device urgently pocketed after.

Tynie's kicked back when the view of her man lining the phones to charge appears, Bobby going back in the Jacuzzi tub room following that. Quickly undressing to join her, Bobby practically leaps into the jets as Tynie sits back. "You didn't have to do that. It was pretty hot to see though!" Tynie mutters as they wash each other down. Settling back as the jets raged around them Tynie leans into Bobby again. "I love you. Sorry I haven't said it yet today." She whispers ashamed. "There's no reason for shame in that. I love you too." Bobby returns as they relax. "Today's been.." Tynie trails off. "I know baby, painful for you." Bobby sates, the two then leaving that tub.

Drying off together, Tynie trips the shutoff switch with her toes. "My genius, answer something for me.." Tynie practically begs, while Bobby nods asking her silently to go on. "Why is it that good and innocent people go thru hell when assholes have the easy life on that shit?" Tynie asks hurtly. "I don't know. I'm sorry I can't give an answer to that, but I refuse to bullshit you about it." Bobby responds, gathering her up in his arms with everything he has. Trembling in his embrace, Tynie weeps one more time, not speaking as the tears fell. "I got you baby…" Bobby vows gently, carrying her to their room. Laying her onto the bed with a soft kiss to Tynie's lips given, Bobby vows "I'll be right back."

Practically racing to clean up the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby makes good on that in minutes. She sits up as he returns, both realizing quietly that they needed to get dressed. Arising to make that happen, the two share a chaste kiss before ducking into their separate closets. Tynie chose an all-black outfit, speaking to the hurt in her heart after everything she learned. Bobby followed that, showing solidarity to his wife's pain with the getup chosen.

"Tell ya the truth lovie, I'm still sated." Bobby mentions as they go towards the bed together. "I am too.." Tynie adds as they sit on the bed's edge, having only been a few steps away. Bobby gives her a broad Cheshire cat grin, saying "Oh, and for the rest of today we both relax as best we can." "You're the best!" Tynie chirps tackling Bobby onto the bed with a hug. Seeing a shit-eating Cheshire cat grin on her lips, Bobby's eyes glow in gratitude of Tynie's mood bettering.

True to his word, Bobby got Tynie to fully kick back, kissing her as he reroutes his wife's pose on the bed. Giving back as good as she gets, Tynie shows her own style of gratitude for Bobby's moves and motives.

His phone goes off as they end the kissing, Bobby racing a hand over to answer it before Tynie does. "My Queen, you take today off from answering these." He insists as the text which sent his phone into going ballistic is answered. "Yes My King.." Tynie teases, seeing him set that device in his pocket. "Await me.." Bobby desires, arising from the bed after chastely kissing her lips. "I always will." Tynie vows. He leaves the room walking backwards, wanting to keep eyes on her until there's no line of sight. Turning around as he hit the front doorway, Bobby answers it for Tao before Tynie hears the knocks. Their lunch handed over and Tao hugged, Bobby whispers "She don't know yet." Tao nodding with Tariyu in tow, the two leave as Bobby locks up. Darting back to his wife, Bobby only slows down after being within a hundred feet of the master bedroom entryway.

Settling down his breathing, Bobby struts in just as Tynie likes, her sitting up as that happens. Everything brought to that room set to the top of the chest, Bobby worries Tynie's idea may be ruined in silence. "We can always get Spring Breeze a different chest. As for this one should we do that, yeah we'll find something to stash in it." Tynie realizes as he sits beside her. "You read me.." Bobby relays impressed. "Yep, just like you do me." Tynie snarks as they begin eating. Tynie ceases her feasting just long enough to lean back towards the mini fridge and get them drinks. Once Bobby's served, she opens hers and they continue it all as one.

Tynie's again clueless, but Bobby actually texted Little Man, and this wasn't the only meal they'd not be fixing today. All of it ended, Bobby kisses his wife briefly before arising to clean it up. Knowing why he did that without it being said, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear.

Bobby doesn't take long in handling that chore, resuming his closeness to Tynie moments later. She wraps her arms around him, guiding Bobby's head to rest on her bust as something is noticed. "You've hidden this headache.." She worries, reaching out to rub Bobby's temples. "My baby needed me.." Bobby intrudes. "I did, but you didn't have to mask this.." Tynie chides, his massage continuing. "Ohhh.." He purrs, the tension in his temples slowly ending. Laying his head to her chest, Bobby answers "Thank you baby." "You did the same thing for me.." Tynie brags, holding him closely.

"Hottie, why'd you think I wouldn't handle that headache?" Tynie wonders. "You were hurting and I didn't want to be a bother." Bobby relates. "Now Bobby-bear, you'd not let me think that. Don't you dare make that unequal." Tynie advises. "Yes, Tynie-mama.." Bobby giggles, the two enjoying time together.

"My King, thank you for it all. I really didn't expect the meet up with Tao to bring out such raw emotions." Tynie relays. "Anytime I can my Queen. As for the raw emotions, I think Tao'd freak if they weren't brought out. I know me and the others would." Bobby allows with a huge smile. He was right again and she knew it, letting that much be known with a smile.

"Although I'm happier now honey, there's something that still bugs me. My Bobby, will our family make it, after this?" Tynie explains. "Yes. We Will." Bobby whispers, kissing Tynie by her heartbeat.

"Follow me my Tynie. Oh, and leave the phones where they are." Bobby eludes, slowly leaving her embrace. "I always will.." Tynie certifies, taking his outstretched hand in hers. They head for the couch once more, this time for something happy. Settling her down on it first, Bobby pecks Tynie's lips before going for the front door. *How does he time that?* Tynie wonders to herself as the door wasn't even knocked on yet. Keith on the other side telling Bobby that a "Little Man" not only insisted upon paying but ordered for them, Bobby giggling softly that Tariyu's a "Little shit" as the meal is handed over, the door is then locked.

Going back to the couch, Bobby informs "Apparently Little Man took notes on your entire style." All of it laid to the coffee table, Tynie reaches into Bobby's pocket to snare out his phone. Texting Little Man to thank him and say that this only happens occasionally, getting "Yes Aunt Tynie" as a reply, the device is stashed by her. "Hopefully Little Man took notes on the good parts of my style, and plans to rid of the others." Tynie frets. "He will, we saw to that.. now beauty, enjoy this.." Bobby mentions, the two going for the dinner simultaneously. Wondering why that pocket raid move didn't tease him quietly, Tynie shows off a glowing smile between bites.

Seeing that, Bobby returns the expression exactly as they continue eating. Later finished, the couple gathers up all the rubbish from dinner before going to the kitchen. Tynie relates "I know you don't like my handling trash, but my King's done enough alone for me today." "Aww baby.." Bobby sighs, deciding in that not to argue her point. Tynie's most recent line carried out, they clean their hands before going for drinks.

One in each of their hands, the fridge is shut by Tynie switching her hip against the door. "Oooh.." Bobby sighs as that is taken in. "Got to show my man honor for today.." Tynie mutters with a shit-eating smile. The pair seating at the kitchen bar, Bobby looks at his wife with a curious smile. "Just trying to impress my man.." Tynie gloats. "You always do, I thought you knew that." Bobby worries. "I know, I just like seeing it in your eyes." Tynie relates as they end the drinks. Tynie tries to get up, only to have Bobby shake his head with a grin. She relents, sitting back down as he chucks the bottles into the trash from across the kitchen. "Oooh.." Tynie gasps. "Just trying to impress my woman." Bobby allocutes. "You always do, I thought you knew that." Tynie restates. "You're not the only one who likes seeing that in eyes." Bobby informs, going behind her for a hug.

Leaning her head against him with Bobby behind her, Tynie looks up into his eyes. A gasped giggle leaves her lips as the smile she wore grows, as he shoots that right back. "You know, you were right about something we may not have discussed. The truth being out there to all we care about that don't have medical or family circumstances preventing it, has actually made today pretty fuckin epic!" Tynie elaborates. "You did it again babe.." Bobby brags. "You're easy on the eyes, and also getting easier to read my love." Tynie admits. "As are you.." Bobby boasts, leading his wife out of the kitchen entirely.

"All I know right now is, a certain Stud's going to get a foot rub and full-body massage.." Tynie plans. Bobby hears that and replies "As is a certain Sexy mama.." The pair going from the home's throughway to the bedroom, Tynie and Bobby continue that walk not only hip-to-hip, but while laughing. The door to the master bedroom opened by Tynie kicking it, Bobby's lead to the bed first for a few steps.

"Ladies are always first.." Bobby objects, pulling his wife before him gently. "I know you said I get my foot rub and full-body massage before yours got mentioned, but that's not right. I'm trying to be a gentleman baby, let me.." Bobby half-mopes. Tynie sees the lost pup look to Bobby's eyes, her reply purred "Awww, baby.."

The couple clears the remaining gap between them and the bed with their arms around each other's hips and their eyes locked. Tynie laid onto the bed before Bobby, she rolls over to her stomach with a huge smile on her lips. Bobby kneels beside her to start the massage, his hands overtaking her shoulders at the same time.

"My poor beautiful wifey.." He frets, noticing the bulking tension in Tynie's frame. Tynie's jaw drops as he works that out, from her shoulders to her hips. Gasping as he went on, Tynie lets known her reaction to this rubdown. She didn't need any joints popped until Bobby got to her knees, him learning that as Tynie howled out in pain. Popping both of her knees while trying not to harm her, Bobby hears the loud reaction to his moves.

The rest of Tynie up to her feet massaged, she kicks them up to make that part easier for him. Aware that her soles are ticklish spots, Bobby tries to be gentle until told "I'm not going to break that easy!" Correcting that, Bobby hears his wife swear through relaxed moans that his massage made her day. Sitting back as he finished, Tynie rolls over and says "Your turn.." Every single aspect of the massage given Tynie returned, Bobby even replies to it precisely as she did.

Laying back side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby kiss wildly, each wishing to show the other love and honor without another word spoken.

Their minds race in worry over those who let out truth today, not one of those notions discussed as the kiss went on. Separating from it slowly, Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes and discovers "You're just as worried about the others as I am." "Yeah, all we can do is be there for them though baby. They won't let us do anything else, especially you." Bobby fires back as his pocket is then unloaded. The reality of Bobby's words striking Tynie, she answers with a smile and nothing mentioned. All their phones and tablet then charging, he hands over Tynie's diabetic kit. Checking her levels again, Tynie learns that her levels have broken even.

Reloading the kit, she reaches over Bobby to lay it down by their charger port. He wraps his hands to her hips, guiding Tynie delicately back to her spot before reaching down to cover them both. Tynie waits until the covers abound them both before taking Bobby into her arms and laying his head to her chest again.

"Listen to my heart soaring baby.. you did that." Tynie applauds. His hands go for hers, Bobby then guiding them to the center of his chest between them. "Feel mine babe, you sent it soaring." He relates as they go silent again.

Their heartbeats being the only thing heard, Tynie and Bobby blush at what each heart tells the other. Even after a harsh day, the couple found some means to be happy for a while, basking in the potency of their love. Slumber arrives after a while of their heartbeats causing the only sound, that being added to by Tynie and Bobby snoring as they slept.

The truth being let out by many of those who matter sent the family's heavenly observers out to add to the list of people to "Watch more." The cross tattoo on Tynie's right shoulder refused to even flitter, one thing from yesterday and recently remaining. Although both are concerned about the family "making it" after everything that was made known, they separately believe everything will stay the same with those who matter. While deeply sleeping Tynie and Bobby fire off silent prayers to back those beliefs, hoping with that those keeping eyes from above will make them reality.

The Truth's Out There, now they go on with forever…


	70. Ch 70

Title: Kelli's Hell Discovered

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter is Part One of a Series of Four chapters.

Earlier revelations sent Tynie reeling in raw emotions as Bobby did his best to cheer her up after they hit. It's just after midnight when Bobby's phone starts going off like mad, him racing to answer it. Tynie jumps as that happens, hearing Bobby's half the conversation "Whoa sis. Slow down. Can't understand you." Tynie snares the phone from Bobby and says "Sista, run that shit by me." Knowing immediately why she did that, Bobby gathers up his wife's kit without disputing her move.

"Sista, me and Bobby are on the way!" Tynie yells, the two darting out of their room seconds later. His phone being the only one on them, Tynie fires off texted orders to Dayna to get Oliver's final expenses covered at once. Bobby keeps pace with his wife, whom barely takes the time to get them outside and the home secured. Snaring up her SUV keys, Bobby plans to drive as they hit that ride. Dayna answers Tynie's text with confirmation just as the two hop in the vehicle.

Tynie ordering Dayna in yet another text to get the D.A.'s office on Oliver's ex employer for every kind of criminal negligence in the books, that also being confirmed, Tynie starts to cry. "I got to text the others." She weeps, learning with still one more text from Dayna that she's not to do that. "The woman's good. Damn good." Tynie mentions, still crying as Bobby flies down the road. Tynie asks Dayna where Kelli lives by keeping the texting up, getting wind that Kelli's apartment is a block away from Tao's restaurant. "Baby, it's a block up from Tao's. Dayna just told me." Tynie releases, wiping tears from her face with one hand pocketing his phone with the other. "Thank you baby. Shhhh." Bobby answers, not giving a shit about traffic tickets as he drove.

Pulling up to Kelli's less than ten minutes later, Tynie flies out first with Bobby in tow. Everyone else they love is there, even those who are pregnant, which incenses Tynie. Spring Breeze meets up with Tynie at the door, saying "Flies With The Cops, I know why you aren't happy with me and Sasha being here. I told TreMarkis to bring her, as Phil told me "Kelli needs us all." "You're right on that, I don't want this phasing your pregnancies though." Tynie realizes as Phil tells her "We already got that covered, don't you worry."

Dayna letting them all in, Kelli's seated in the center of the living room, bawling. Tariyu races to Kelli, wrapping his little arms around her as strongly as he could, Dayna ducking back to secure the house. "Ms. Kelli, we're here. you need us. We will all show up wherever and whenever you need us." Little Man vows in Kelli's ear. Tynie kneels to Kelli's other side and whispers "Little Man read our minds." "Thank you all, sorry for awakening you. I can't believe it; he went in for renal issues and wound up having a massive heart attack. I lost my daddy…" Kelli wails. Tynie wraps her arms over Little Man's saying gently "Sorry doesn't cover how we feel sis, and trust me that hospital's going to fuckin PAY!" Dayna kneels by Tynie and plans a little bit louder "Tynie's right, she even gave me an idea on that which extends beyond the hospital. We'll deal with the events here and now first. Tynie, when you can, I'd like a sidebar." Tynie nods, requiring "I'll just be across the room. Little Man, go get Bobby and tell him to bear hug the shit out of Kelli. Quote me." "Yes, Aunt Tynie." Tariyu chimes, breaking the hold to obey her. "Uncle Bobby." Tariyu starts. "I'm on it. I heard." Bobby finishes, racing over to do as his wife depicted.

"Dayna, do me a favor when ya can. Send Oliver's retirement and healthcare package to Kelli. Have it liquidated first, but still." Tynie orders. "You read my mind!" Dayna gulps, the two ladies hugging. Nobody knew about Kelli's mom until from Bobby's arms Kelli weeps "Mama left him when I was a little girl. She shacked up with a drug dealer. I believe it's called black tar. I don't want her at the funeral!" "Yep, heroin, and your wish is soon to be real." Bobby tells her, waving Phil over. "Dude." Bobby whispers. "Already on it. Kelli, in order for your wish to be real, there's going to be A LOT of cops present. I won't have the wife of a black tar heroin dealer fuck up the man's memorial." Phil advises. "Good with me. make it happen. please!" Kelli howls.

Phil nods and ducks away to make a call, everyone else clamoring around Kelli. "Bobby, your phone please." Tynie requests, getting that handed over. Taking another corner of the room, Tynie wakes Kelli's landlord up demanding to out rightly buy her apartment. The landlord changes that offer up, willingly surrendering the property to Kelli, with such to be faxed as proven to Tynie later.

Hanging up with the landlord, Tynie orders a security company to come out three days from now to install the best system they have. Her phone hung up one more time, Tynie yells "Yo Charlie!" Racing to her side, Charlie answers "What's up?" "After the memorial, I need you to make damned sure Kelli's got a conceal carry permit. Get her six handguns too, and you know the rest." Tynie mandates. "Yeah I do, but those come from us. You've done enough kid. As for the conceal carry permit thing, I can do that in a few days, so Kelli can mourn." Charlie amends, the deal sealed with a hug.

Kelli's curious as to why Tynie's not mourning yet, asking Bobby "She really OK?" "Yeah, she sensed you needed her legal backup. I was told on the way here to expect that." Bobby informs. Tynie and Charlie go back to Kelli, as Tynie mouths "He was." Seeing that, Kelli frets "Dude, just how much do I." "She won't let you." Bobby interrupts. Dayna heard it all, adding "She won't. I got word of it. Kelli, inside of a week you will be debt free. Tynie's orders." "That ain't all sista. Congrats you homeowner!" Tynie chimes. "Homeowner. huh?" Kelli poses. "Remember what I said about Tynie's legal backup. yeahh. she'll have proof of that faxed. Oh, and your ex-landlord now fears my wife like the wrath of God!" Bobby mutters. "Tynie, you little shit!" Kelli states. "Yep, that's my nickname!" Tynie laughs.

Charlie takes a knee by Kelli before informing "In three days, you and I are booked. Your home's getting the best security system there is. Oh, and you will be bringing home gifts. that's all I'm saying." "Tynie's orders I take it." Kelli realizes. Tariyu chimes in "Do ya think she'd have it any other way. really?!"

Everyone is grateful for the moment of laughter that follow Little Man's words, even though they're at Tynie's expense. Dayna watched it all go down, calling Tynie over with a curl of her finger. "Be right back." Tynie promises, meeting with her lawyer. "I got to say, you're very impressive." Dayna commends. "Yeah, I have my style and it works." Tynie answers meekly. "Mind if I take notes on "your style" then?" Dayna wonders. "I thought you were already!" Tynie relates, the two ladies hugging again.

All those in the room hug one another as Kelli mopes "I don't know the first thing about planning a funeral." "That's my turf sista. Dayna's busy enough." Tynie advises, taking her phone into another room. "Bobby, you make damn sure she mourns too. Her racing around like this isn't fair if she doesn't." Kelli requests. Bobby vows. "Consider it done." Phil returns saying "I got it hooked up; just need the location for the memorial." "Cool man, go tell my wife." Bobby implores, causing Phil to race in Tynie's direction.

Opening the door where Tynie's voice can be heard, Phil enters cautiously. Given the fact Tynie's cussing out a funeral director every way that exists, Phil remains quiet until she's off the phone. Hearing Tynie threaten to sue the funeral director's ENTIRE family into oblivion, Phil discovers just why not a lot of folks mess with her. In the tirade of litigation threats and obscenities, Phil's name and rank get dropped repeatedly, alongside his plot to have the memorial "Swarming in Blue."

Texting his need for the location without sending it, Phil shows Tynie she's not lying. At last the funeral director's subordinate scrawls out just who is ripping him a new set of assholes. Tynie's last mandate to the funeral director is a two parter, the first being orders that Dayna get the bill sent to her office. The second being that NO expense be spared for Oliver, otherwise her threats become the truth. The funeral director not having Dayna's information, Tynie amends the first part of the final mandate to concern her then provides her practice's fax number. One last threat declared by Tynie: "If ANY of my numbers are given out. hope ya like FEDERAL prison asshat!" The funeral director writing down NOT to give out that information, Tynie hearing the pen move, they hang up.

"Fuck me running!" Tynie shrieks as Phil appears before her. "Um yeah. I don't know if Bobby's that flexible." Phil jokes, seeing her angrily pocket Bobby's phone. Dayna was in the throughway of that room, walking in as Tynie's off the phone. "Here's the deal, the asshat funeral director is faxing me the bill for Oliver's funeral. No expenses are to be spared, and if need be I'll cover that shit myself. I will fax it to you once you text me your fax number. Oh, and let Phil know the location of the funeral so he can make good on the deal with Kelli." Tynie informs, Dayna firing off that text immediately. "I'll get that at the house." Tynie growls, reaching in her pocket to turn his phone's volume off. "You aren't covering it; I can make that part of the package liquidation. You've done enough, and raised serious hell to make it happen. I heard everything, hope that Kelli didn't. Phil, when I get the location confirmed, I'll text you." Dayna corrects.

Those three race to Kelli's side, Tynie leaving Phil and Dayna in her dust. "DAMN!" Phil and Dayna blurt, all of them arriving by Kelli in minutes. "You amaze me sis." Kelli relents. "Really? How so?" Tynie wonders. "You can be sweet and giving, but turn straight up evil when you and yours are fucked with like that!" Kelli replies snapping her fingers. "I didn't call her my Toothpick Built Warrior for nothing'!" TreMarion adds, standing behind them all. "Daddy!" Tynie yelps, embarrassed. "Fitting.." Dayna peeps. "Tell me about it!" Bobby brags. "Honey!" Tynie chirps, still embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with that Flies With The Cops. Anymore it's rare as hell." Spring Breeze admonishes, Little Man insisting she take his seat quietly. "Very slick.." Bobby applauds lowly.

Little Man apparently has amazing hearing, Bobby learning "Yeah, learned it from you Uncle Bobby. The slickness that is." Bobby gleams at those words, Tariyu hugging him and Kelli at the same time. Tynie holds up one finger, going to get Gary and Bruno before ducking into the kitchen. "There's got to be some decent liquor in here somewhere." Tynie mutters. "In the fridge, bottom shelf on the left!" Kelli hollers, the three finding it right away. "Unh Unh.. Gary, take my ride and upgrade this." Tynie orders, Gary going to Bobby for the keys. Arriving at Bobby's hip, Gary mouths "Keys." Handing them over, Tynie's low-toned orders are complied with as all get a silent wave from Gary.

After closing Kelli's fridge, Bruno returns to the group, elaborating as the bulk of people present show confused looks "Tynie saw what you have for liquor Kelli and told Gary to, and I'm quoting "Take my ride and upgrade this." Apparently she don't like the idea that one of us has less than the best. She's a little shit like that!" "Bobby, she kicks ass and takes names!" Kelli brags. "Thanks." Tynie mumbles as Bobby beams in silence.

"Y'all get quiet!" Dayna hollers, sensing Kelli had something to say to everyone. "Thanks Dayna, I want to thank you all for being here. According to Little Man, you all will, and it's my turn to quote "Appear wherever and whenever" I need you to. The funeral's covered in that, I hope." Kelli appreciates. Tariyu speaks up "Ms. Kelli, please don't be offended by this: When I said that, I was including the funeral. Us being there for you from now on is a given." "Damn, he's good!" Tynie whispers. All the others there follow Little Man's lead, corroborating what he said in their own way.

"Little Man, I believe your Aunt Tynie has a rule about people being offended. It involves you being told directly, if I'm not mistaken. That rule now covers me and Ms. Dayna." Kelli tells Little Man. "Works with me." Tariyu answers, taking a spot at Kelli's feet. Those taken up into his tiny hands, Tariyu gives Kelli a foot rub as best he can. "Shh.. you need this.." Tariyu admonishes before Kelli can protest, finishing a while later. Tynie goes to Dayna's side and whispers "Yeah, I got the one taking notes on my style wrong in terms of your office." "Not entirely." Dayna amends.

Tao then declares to all present "I've shut down the restaurant for the week already. I did that after handling some other business, claiming "extenuating family circumstances." "Aunt Tynie, don't even think about it!" Tariyu intrudes. "Damn, he IS good!" Bobby gloats. "What exactly did I miss?" Dayna wonders. Charlie taps her on the shoulder saying "I'm no lawyer, but I need a sidebar with ya." "Sure thing." Dayna chimes as Charlie takes her away from the group. Dayna learning that Tynie has a tendency to fund everything she can herself, and that Tao's declaration damn near caused that to go down, Charlie shuts up. "Little Shit's done enough." Dayna finalizes, Charlie nodding as they go back to the others.

Kelli's curious "Tao, what did you mean by "other business?" "Kelli, with all due respect, now is not the time to discuss that. I will set up a meeting with you on another day, tonight we mourn together." Tao answers. "Very Slick.." Tynie mutters. "Alright then." Kelli concurs. Gary arrives back at Kelli's, liquor not being all that is in hand. Before Tynie can dart over to him, Dayna does, the load being split between them.

Tynie silently blazes around the two in order to lock Kelli's home up behind them, heading back for Bobby's side just as fast and unspoken as she left Bobby's hip. Briefing Gary on what he missed, Dayna and he load Kelli's fridge. Gary didn't just upgrade Kelli's liquor, he made certain she ate properly. "How'd ya know?" Dayna asks. "Gut call. I don't want Kelli starving, because Little Shit would then have my ass ready to be served to you on a silver platter.. LITERALLY!" Gary relates. "She's ferocious.." Dayna discovers, getting interrupted by Gary "When it comes to her clients or us.. you understate with the BEST of them!" "Note to self.. stay on Little Shit's good side." Dayna whispers. "Good plan.." Gary advises as they head for everyone else.

"Hey Kelli, come with me for a sec.." Gary inquires. Breaking his hold on her, Bobby watches Kelli go to Gary's hip. His hand on her shoulder consolingly, Gary leads Kelli to her fridge. "So help us God, you will NEVER risk starving again.." He announces as Kelli opens her fridge door. Tynie heard that, racing to Dayna's side. "Sis.. you know what to do right?" Dayna's asked. "Yep, already on it." Dayna absolves, going to the room Tynie used to deal with the funeral director.

Frozen in place dead center in the living room, Tynie bawls hard before everyone present. Bobby leaps to hold her, Tariyu crawling in her direction on the floor. "Finally.." Kelli sighs. "She's not crying for what you think.." Gary eludes. "Huh?" Kelli blurts. Gary leans in and educates Kelli as to the true motive of Tynie's tears in grave detail, admitting he tried to save her before. "I failed the Little Shit and she still loves me." Kelli hears as the declaration's closer. "You've made up for it somehow man." Kelli advises back.

In Bobby's arms, Tynie says "I violated Little Man's mandate. I had Dayna wire some funds to Kelli from us to see to it she eats like a Queen." "That's where she's mistaken. I didn't touch you guys' account with a thousand foot pole." Dayna overrides from behind Tynie. "How'd ya do it?" Bobby asks. "Oh, that.. yeah.. Kelli's effectively debt free, as of five minutes ago. All her debt payments for the past three years just got wired back to her bank. Thing is, I had to borrow Little Shit's style to make that happen." Dayna confesses. "Borrow it? More like use it yourself when need be." Tynie overturns, still in tears.

"Dayna.. did I just hear right?" Kelli wonders. "Yep. Now you do as Little Shit said and "eat like a Queen." Dayna softly orders. Kelli obeys at once, her fridge raided and a lot of its contents later inhaled. "Dayna, you still got that thousand foot pole?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, why?" Dayna asks. "What I said about violating Little Man's mandate, make it happen. Go under the federal requirements for reporting. Anyone at my bank gives you shit.. sue the holy hell out of them!" Tynie requires. "You got it!" Dayna swears, again leaving that part of the room.

Arising from the floor, Tariyu asks "Why'd she do that Uncle Bobby?" "To protect Kelli." Bobby replies. Gary comes to Tariyu's side and says "Unless I get Tao's permission to tell you, that's the best answer you're going to get." Tao adds "You can tell him with me there." Taking Tao and Tariyu into another area, Gary is soon singing like a choir bird as to why Tynie went against Little Man's mandate. Those three nod as to seal that discussion quietly before heading back for the others.

Dayna comes back to Tynie and says "Well, I need to move my vacation. I actually to "sue the holy hell" out of your bank. Eddie got fired for coming in high as a kite, and your account got frozen to protect it by those above him, WITHOUT alerting you! The funds inside it are secured, I got that much confirmed and will have proof to you after the funeral. Oh, and Bobby I heard how ya put it: Kelli's still "protected." "Sista, you text Bobby when you want to move your vacation, and it's alright. Oh, and do that AFTER the funeral." Tynie educates. "She's right." Bobby adds, seeing his wife's tears end. Dayna nods, stunned by what she just learned.

"Yo Bruno! Get together my "Gonne need bail money" drink. Make two of em and keep the second diet soda!" Tynie commands. "On it!" Bruno yells. "Your whozit?" Dayna asks. "Scotch double on the rocks, diet soda chaser.. that with no ice." Bobby relays. Texting herself that drink description and what it may mean, Dayna shuts her phone ringtone completely off then stashes that device. Bruno serves Tynie and Bobby in moments, Dayna chiming in "Let me back you up on that." Nodding, Bruno guides Dayna to the kitchen as everyone else there has drinks made soon after.

Little Man goes on a mission of sorts, making sure the pregnant ladies are relaxed in a chair. Noting how little Kelli had for furniture silently, he races for Dayna's hip. "Ms. Dayna, how fast can I get a sidebar?" He asks. "Right away." Dayna answers, leading Little Man to a corner in the kitchen. "Ms. Kelli doesn't have anything really. I want to change that, but I'm as Aunt Tynie says "A minor." Ms. Dayna, what do I do?" Tariyu queries. "That depends, are you willing to say that in court?" Dayna asks. "When?!" Tariyu yips. "After the funeral, Little Man. I'll talk to Tao about getting consent." Dayna plans, hearing "Hey Grandfather, come here!" Tao races to Dayna's hip, only to be told every detail the discussion with Tariyu. "Him talking in court is automatically consented when it comes to one of us being involved. Oh and I will sign something to that affect as his legal guardian no problem." Tao allocutes prior to Dayna asking. "You two deal with that later... we are here for Kelli." Tariyu declares, Dayna and Tao nodding.

Unknown to those three, Bruno heard it all. Walking up to Nessa, he inquires "After a while, how fast would you ladies stock this place with the best furniture?" "When Little Shit goes home.. trust me." Nessa plots, Bruno going back to make drinks. Dayna is pulled away from Tao and Little Man by Bruno tapping her shoulder.

"I'll get the credit card bills for the restocking of this place furniture wise. When I do I'll send em to ya." Dayna hears. Tynie chugs both her drinks and heads for the kitchen to pitch the soda can, whispering to Dayna "It's cool. You just interviewed a witness. I'll be first chair in court so there are no problems in handling litigation for your associate. As far as anyone knows we are newly-minted legal partners, and will have the red tape to back that after the funeral and that particular day in court. You keep your offices, I keep mine, but we work together." "I like that idea, consider it done.." Dayna elates. Tao adds "Told ya she's a little shit!" Dayna and Tynie laugh at that, as Dayna resumes aiding Bruno in drink making.

Tariyu frets "May Ms. Kelli forgive me for this.." Heading for Kelli's fridge, Little Man makes several small spreads, closing that after. "I'll back him.." Tao mutters, the two serving everyone there. Kelli saw that, and walks right up to Tynie. "Yeah, Little Man is precocious in his own right. He wants everyone here, especially the pregnant ladies to eat. He fears you'll be pissed for his entering your fridge without consent." Kelli learns. "I better go correct that.." Tynie hears as Little Man is approached.

Leaning down to his ear, Kelli whispers that Tariyu actually read her mind and she's not mad. Little Man glows at that, and after everyone else has theirs, sees to it Tynie's served.

There were two spreads left, one for Tao and one for Tariyu. All those present that aren't expecting take spots on the floor, all but Tynie eating in silence. Breaking from her munches, Tynie whispers "I'm trying to be strong for Kelli. She needs me to be ready to raise hell." "Aunt Tynie, Kelli told me differently. She WANTS you to cry over Oliver, hell she's worried because you won't." Tariyu refutes. "DAMN.. he's GOOD!" Kelli cheers having heard what Little Man claimed on her name. That retort rings in Tynie's ears as the mournful tears race from them, her meal taken in slower by the moment until ended.

Bobby ends his meal to console his woman once more, and this time to show Kelli she needn't worry about Tynie not mourning. Charlie and Jesia go around after eating to clean up, insisting silently that Kelli try to relax.

Kelli sees Tynie's right arm cross tattoo, yet before she can inquire Bobby says "After the funeral and a few more things get settled.. we will." Gary still had Tynie's keys, showing them to Bobby. Slowly reaching his right arm as if to pet Tynie's hair, Bobby snares those up and pockets them. "Whoa.." Every other guy there stammers, mentally noting the new move. Sitting her down gently, Bobby goes for his drink, ending it inside of four gulps. "Aunt Rose, I can't handle glasses with alcohol in them. Would you help me clear from the drinks?" Little Man asks. "Sure." Rose answers, those to dealing with that part of the named chore in moments.

"She needs a.." Rose trails off, as she washes the dishes. "Yeah, about that.. let me talk to the guys." Tariyu eludes. Soon as Rose nods briefly, Tariyu goes around to many of the guys, excluding Bobby, Phil, and TreMarkis. That crowd directed away from Kelli by Little Man, he plans "We need to overhaul the appliances all over this place! Ms. Kelli's suffered enough, especially now. You already know why I didn't let three of my Uncles in on this." The crowd Tariyu crafted nods at the same time, his latest idea made a deal all around. The guys go back to their respective loves' spots for sitting, as Tariyu darts to Dayna again. "Yeahhh, you may want to stock up on fax printer ink.." He purrs vindictively. "Planned to." Dayna agrees, leading him back towards Tao.

Rose watched that all go down, walking straight to Tao's side with a shit-eating grin. "Did you.." She wonders. "Little Shit." Tao whispers. "Gotcha." Rose replies. Tynie's damn near inconsolable, as the tears seemingly won't stop. "Sista.." Lysa mutters, petting Tynie's back. "Forgive me Oliver, for not doing more.." Tynie begs while crying. For the first time in several days, the cross tattoo on Tynie's right arm goes positively apeshit with thrashes, Bobby taking that as Oliver disagreeing from heaven. "Ow.." Tynie pains as those moshes slowly die down. "I saw that.." Lysa muttered. "Yeah, that tattoo is a talisman. It only does that when someone she cares for and has lost is either sending a message from above or trying to disagree with her.." Gary translates. "Or in this case: Both." Bobby alters. "Whatever it was this time, that's not happened in a bit." Tynie informs, her tears dying down.

Bobby looks into his woman's eyes and mouths "You Ok?" "Yeah.." Tynie whispers. Dayna showed behind her, Tynie finding that out when she steps on her lawyer's toes.. literally. "The others may not have told ya.. I'm a klutz!" Tynie giggles. "I am too. Oh and as for the memorial, the earliest I could get one to your requirements is tomorrow. Phil was texted the location before I came to you." Dayna tells her. "Tynie's requirements.. huh?" Kelli asks.

"Oh that, when Tynie said the funeral prep was "her turf" and called you "sista" in this case that was all code for "top of the line or see this bitch in court!" "I don't like it when she calls herself that, but it gets the job done!" Bobby explains. "That it does, and her style really works!" Dayna commends. "The precocious little shit!" Kelli declares.

"I'm not at Uncle Bobby's so pardon my language: Aunt Tynie, I thought your nickname was just Little Shit.. and not precocious little shit.." Tariyu implores. Kelli tells Little Man softly "Your language was pardoned, and you were right… about your Aunt Tynie's nickname." Tynie beams at how Kelli treats Little Man, not saying a word. "Cool. Oh and as for my cussing around all of you again: Not until I can buy you a beer." Tariyu vows loud enough for all to hear. "Yeah, it's best to leave that to the expert of the house…" Kelli surmises, referring to Tynie. Dayna changes "You mean experts.. plural." Everyone there bursts into laughs again, what they'd just overheard being a source of comedic relief.

Slowly abating their laughter in a wave, everyone at Kelli's again clamors her. "Y'all stand back.. give a woman room to breathe!" Tynie orders, obtaining urgent compliance. "Damn, that DOES work!" Tynie realizes as Bobby guides her beside him on the floor. "It's all handled baby.." Bobby soothes. Kelli sits on Bobby's other side, as Tynie realizes "She shouldn't be alone for a few days." "No way Little Shit. I got that part." Bruno refutes, pointing to Kelli. Tariyu walks up to Rose and inquires "Yeah, that Saturday thing with me.. how fast can we postpone it?" "I'll handle that later, with everybody." Rose plots. Tariyu and Rose seal that deal with a silent nod.

Lysa and Treena walk straight up to Dayna and ask at the same time "Sidebar, please?" Waving them over to a corner of the room away from Kelli, Dayna agrees to their wishes silently. "Yeah, would Kelli lose her career for taking time to get counseling? We've learned a lot about her personal hell just being here. She's done great for you, we imagine, but our hearts say to help her get that set up. Oh, and there's no way in hell Little Shit's paying for it either." Dayna advises "A paid leave of absence can happen. Only if Kelli herself asks for it or her clients basically give her the time away by their own insistence. Good plan all around ladies." With that, Lysa and Treena return to their loves not saying a word.

"Kelli, you know me and Bobby gave you as much time as you need for you right? Give me a sec." Tynie informs. Kelli nods confusedly, as Tynie whispers to Bobby "Get them to back us.. trust me." "Everyone but Sasha and Spring Breeze, come here." Bobby declares, the others doing as asked. Once Tynie's request is uttered by him, the others jump in to support it with their names attached. Tariyu stayed between Spring Breeze and Sasha, watching them both like a bouncer.

The crowd around Bobby dispels, as Charlie pipes up "What those two said about time off, covers the rest of us. Effective immediately." Dayna heard that, as Kelli approaches her. "I need help.." Kelli weeps. "You got it lined up already. Lysa and Treena told me so. They'll take you to their doctor. You can be off until that doctor releases you and still get paid." Dayna soothes, hugging her associate. "All my clients told me to take time off, said something about Bobby's orders." Kelli cries, as Dayna alters her remarks "I heard, and the orders didn't just come from him. They all made them happen."

Kelli cries silently for a few seconds, only to worry "Will you change your mind and fire me?" "No, my newly-minted legal partner forbids that. You know how Little Shit is. Not only that, but I would be disbarred for trying it, given the purpose for the absence leave." Dayna attests.

"I owe them…" Kelli trails off. "Don't go there.. they won't take that." Dayna advises, noticing Kelli's tears subsiding. Breaking the hold, Kelli says "I'm borrowing Tynie's style to get your attention. Y'all get quiet!" Silence rushes the room, everyone in it doing as requested. "You all just committed a MUCH needed intervention on me. I thank each and every one of you. Lysa and Treena, I hope your offer for getting me counseling stands after the funeral. I love you all for this, and according to Dayna don't owe ya a thing." Kelli explains.

Treena arises and informs "When a member of this family makes an offer, the ONLY one to cancel it is Dayna. We gave her that post since she's our lawyer. Your plan is fine with me and Lysa, trust me." Lysa agrees "She's right." Tynie heard everything, sitting beside her man too shocked to speak. "That next-to-NEVER happens!" Gary realizes, pointing to the one they now call Little Shit.

Tynie shoots a concerned glare to the ceiling, muttering under her breath after several moments of shocked silence "We didn't just do it for her. Oliver, we did it for you too." Tynie's "Talisman" Tattoo as Gary pegged it again thrashes, this time not as violently. "You're welcome man." Tynie says lowly as Bobby pets that inkjob to get those thrashes to stop.

He reaches the hand not petting Tynie into his pocket, retrieving her kit. As she was distracted by emotions, Bobby checks her levels, only to learn he timed it perfectly. Everyone else freezes as Tynie's given an epi-shot of insulin, all there suddenly fretting over her.

Bobby reloads and stashes her kit, saying to everyone "She should be fine.." Tariyu leaps from his bouncer post between the two pregnant ladies, darting into Kelli's fridge one more time. "Forgive me Ms. Kelli." He prays, going for snacks and a drink that will aid in Tynie's sugar-levels bettering. The fridge closed in a rush, Little Man races to Tynie's feet to serve her. "I know what you said Uncle Bobby, call this a gut reaction." Tariyu blurts nervously.

Taking what Little Man provided, Tynie eats as fast as she could without worrying Bobby. The drink gulped down afterwards, Tynie brags "Little Man, you amaze me. Thanks." Bobby adds "You don't need forgiveness for gut reactions like that one Little Man." Kelli slinks over by Little Man and advises "Bobby's right. I know you felt that going into my fridge for this was a privacy thing, but that's where you were mistaken. You didn't know, but I heard you worry about that." The Talisman tattoo on Tynie's right arm at last stops twitching, Bobby watching over his wife like Tariyu did the pregnant ladies.

Sasha tells Spring Breeze "The one you call Flies With The Cops won't let us get up for her. She wants us relaxed as much as possible, so pretty much expect not to do a lot." "I figured as much Golden Haired Angel." Spring Breeze answers, Sasha obtaining a Cherokee name. Tariyu doesn't let Tynie do anything after eating again for a while, grabbing up the trash from her snack and pitching it. Instead of going back over by Bobby, Little Man splits off and heads for Sasha. "You kick back.." He teases, Sasha's feet being rubbed. "Oh, and Aunt Spring Breeze.. you're next. If not right away, then soon." Little Man plots. "He's just as.." TreMarkis trails off. "Going there is NOT a good idea dude." Phil warns. Sasha looks her hubby dead in the eyes and growls "He's giving you and offering Phil a break. Don't you dare object to it!"

"Tariyu's taken notes on my stubbornness.. not what I wanted." Tynie pines. "There are ways to work with that, you leave it up to us guys." Bobby consoles. "Aunt Sasha, do you want me to move you to a bed or something? I may not be as strong as Uncle Bobby or Uncle TreMarkis, but I'll sure try." Tariyu worries.

Tynie hears that, tapping Bobby's arm twice with her right hand. Before Sasha's pointed out, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek and goes in the direction of Little Man. "I got his back on this." Sasha and Spring Breeze hear. Charlie interjects "He means we do." Phil and TreMarkis nod as the two pregnant ladies are scooped up into Bobby and Charlie's arms.

Kelli guiding them to the bedroom, Bobby lays Sasha down first. Spring Breeze laid down beside Sasha, Kelli tries to apologize. "No way sis. I speak for Spring Breeze, it's cool." Sasha admonishes. Kelli nods, and prior to her wondering who's going to keep eyes on those two, sees Tariyu plop down on the floor by those two ladies' feet. Looking over his shoulder, Little Man sees the perfect way to keep proper vigil on Sasha and Spring Breeze, settling into it moments later. "Very sweet of you Young Tiger." Spring Breeze approves. "That's your Cherokee name Tariyu.. she complimented you in her own way." Kelli whispers. "Ah, cool. Thank you Aunt Spring Breeze. Now if either of you.." Tariyu trails off. "Let you know.." Sasha giggles. Leaving that room, Kelli mouths to Bobby and Charlie "Thanks." Bobby and Charlie nod and say as one "No sweat."

Tao walks up to the three amending "Tariyu's not watching those two alone, I'm his backup." Tariyu's actually stung by that, until Sasha relates "I asked for you to have someone to back ya. You know how Aunt Tynie is about us being hurt." "Yeah.." Tariyu mutters. Tynie senses that Little Man's hurt, going to him on that unspoken hunch in a flash. "She can MOVE!" Dayna shrieks, all those in the living room catching a wicked breeze in Tynie's wake. Stopping abruptly by Little Man, Tynie mentions "Sasha did ask for you to have backup. I do worry about you being hurt, just like I would for the rest of our family. I know you want to help in every way you can, but something tells me you'd hurt worse if those two got injured."

Tariyu asks "Why wasn't I told then?" "Oh that, they didn't know how to let you know. They love you and would hate it if how they explained this caused you to be in tears." Tynie explains. "Young Tiger, Flies With The Cops isn't lying." Spring Breeze vouches. Tao walks in slowly, hearing in the same half-awake tone Little Man got "Elder Tiger, thank you for teaching Young Tiger the ways of the gentleman." "That's your Cherokee name, Tao. It's a high honor." Tynie chimes. "Spring Breeze, I didn't do it alone. The other guys had hands in it as well, especially Bobby." Tao answers. "Excellent." Spring Breeze sighs.

Tynie briefly hugs Little Man, saying "Tao, everyone in the family's going to get a Cherokee name. They're high honors, like earning a black belt." "Excellent." Tao responds as Tynie literally bows out of the room. "That's another high honor thing, what you three may have just seen." Tao explains. Sasha and Spring Breeze nod before dozing totally off. "Tariyu, go on break. You've watched these ladies long enough." Tao advises. Tariyu blows kisses to Sasha and Spring Breeze before exiting the room, not wanting to disrupt their sleeping. Taking over his grandson's post, Tao watches those ladies like a hawk.

Charlie, Bobby, and Tynie all see Little Man head for Sasha's seat. Following him, they also witness Tariyu curl up and go straight to sleep. Kneeling before him, Tynie whispers "Rest Well Little Man. You rocked tonight. We love you." Kissing his forehead for a second, Tynie gets back to her feet after. Kelli feels that she's impeding upon the people in her home's day, declaring "You guys can go home if ya want." "Not yet sista, I want to make abso-damned-lutely certain what Dayna hooked up doesn't fall through." Tynie refuses.

Gary agrees "I'm with Little Shit, also to keep eyes on your home. You relax now Kelli." Phil adds "We ain't leaving that easy, you need us. Besides, what kind of people would we be if we all just bailed on you after what you've been through?" Kelli nods as Spring Breeze's seat is overtaken. Phil then ducks away to confirm what he set up earlier as well as provide the location of the funeral, learning it's already finalized with the new information added prior to hanging up. As Phil returns to the group, Bobby sits by Kelli's right side, with Tynie on her left both done silently.

Kelli gets mobbed with differently worded confirmations of what Phil and Tynie said, everyone just as stubborn with them as the lady now nicknamed "Little Shit."

Kelli's next worry "I don't have enough blankets for you all.." "Sista I swear to God, either you try to chill or I find out if your ticklish!" Tynie vows. "She's not joking.." TreMarion taunts "Kelli.. she WINS every tickle war she starts!" Bobby advises. Tynie bursts into laughter at that, as everyone there realizes what her man just admitted to. "By the way, just as bad as me!" Tynie yips between laughs. "What DON'T you two mesh in anyways?" Charlie wonders. Her laughs end at once upon hearing that inquiry, Tynie realizing "DAMN, that's a good question!" "Holy shit, the reigning Queen of raising hell and having answers actually doesn't for this one!" Dayna jokes. "Nice!" Bobby and Tynie say as one. Tariyu slips back into the room where Sasha and Spring Breeze are sleeping, only to discover Tao had crashed in his chair. Running back to the others he asks "Can I get some backup please?" TreMarkis goes for Little Man's side without a word, Tariyu leading him to Tao. "I got it from here." TreMarkis tells Little Man, carrying Tao in the direction of the couch.

Bruno peeps en route to the pregnant ladies "My turn." Tao asleep on the couch in moments, TreMarkis mandates "Alright, Bobby you stay there. Every other dude within the sight of my face meet me in the kitchen. Bruno's on shift right now." Dayna sees a wave of guys obeying without a peep, TreMarkis setting up "Watch shifts" for the pregnant ladies in the kitchen to last until those women are taken home. The crowd made by TreMarkis sent back to their spots, he says "Ladies, you keep eyes on Kelli, Little Man, and Tynie. Bobby's there for backup. I'm sticking around here to help Dayna if she needs it." "Yeahhh.. it runs in the family. TreMarkis is LITERALLY my brother." Tynie mentions as Dayna gives a stunned look.

Kelli curls up in her seat to try and sleep, as Tynie refuses "Oh hell no." Discovering a footstool across the room, Tynie darts to gather it and lays Kelli's feet on top upon returning. "I'm going to look like hell for the funeral.." Tynie worries. "Why's that?" Dayna poses. "No baby, you sleep.. come here.." Bobby interrupts, opening his arms for Tynie. The second after she leaps into Bobby's embrace, Tynie crashes as his arms wrap around her.

Lysa whispers "I'm making coffee, those asleep need us to watch over them." Looking in the direction of Bobby from the kitchen, Lysa sees him slip a hand away from Tynie to hold up one finger. Lysa nods as the coffee is being made, making note of Bobby's unspoken request exactly as it was obtained. Tynie's sleeping relatively hard, so Bobby figures the coffee scent won't change that. Kissing her forehead, Bobby whispers "Love you." In her sleep, Tynie points to him before throwing up two fingers. "Whoa…" TreMarkis chirps as Bobby takes Tynie's hand and lays it against his shoulder. TreMarion saw what Tynie did, leaning down to Bobby as this is let out "She worships you man. I've NEVER seen Babygirl do THAT." "As I her.." Bobby relays, TreMarkis arising after.

Lysa's notion about the ones resting being in need of surveillance couldn't be more perfectly timed. Everyone in the group uncovers that by Dayna yelling as something odd comes into her view from the front entryway windows "GET THOSE ASLEEP INTO ANOTHER ROOM NOW!" Racing around to comply, Kelli, Little Man, and Tynie are whisked into the same room Sasha and Spring Breeze occupy. Bobby commands "I'll stay back with these guys, the rest of you get your coffees and do as Dayna orders!" Laying those asleep down, the others in that room rush to comply with Bobby's order, that room's door closed behind them. "I got you all… stay asleep." Bobby mandates, as Lysa slips him his coffee through the cracked open door. Treena behind her slides Bobby one of her guns and mouths "No sweat."

Lysa and Treena leaving that room, again closing its door, Treena advises "Go call the cops." Nodding, Lysa ducks away to make that call as Dayna calls Treena over with a wave. "Tynie's protocol. She's had this go down before." Treena informs. "Perfectly timed." Dayna applauds. On the other side of the front door were Kelli's mother and significant other Dayna flies to the front door to greet the cops, telling them everything, only to be advised as to Kelli's mom and stepdad's plans of robbery and that Kelli's mom just married the dude today.

Once those two are arrested and removed from the property, Dayna secures the home. "Thank God for Phil's plan.. we will need it!" Dayna mutters heading back to the group. Phil hears his name and asks "Why?" Dayna tells him everything also mandating that NO ONE else knows yet. Agreeing with a short hug, Phil says nothing as he guides Dayna back to the others.

Lysa goes to the room Bobby's in, again cracking the door open to say "It's all clear." Tynie had Little Man cradled in her arms, both fast asleep. Kelli slumbered on Tynie's other side, looking obscenely comfortable. That sight both honored and hurt Bobby, as Kelli's comfort degree on the floor fully registered.

"You won't be doing THAT for long Kelli.." Bobby vows lowly, kissing his wife's cheek before leaving the room, coffee in hand. Bobby took a turn in being precocious, calling "Hey Tao, check this out!" Popping that door open Tao sees Tariyu actually nuzzling by Tynie's heartbeat twice in his sleep, muttering "I love you Aunt Tynie." "As I you Little Man." Tynie replies, also being far from awake. "Do it!" Tao dares, Bobby waltzing in and taking a picture after. The shutter sound didn't much bother the bulk of those in slumber, much to Bobby's relief as he left again. Tao held Bobby's coffee while he did that, handing it over before again closing that door. Tynie didn't know yet, but her hubby managed to snare back his phone before Dayna bellowed for Bobby to carry Tynie out of the living room.

Tao and Bobby run back to the others that are still awake, that picture being modeled off to all. "She looks like she's protecting him." Lysa realizes. "Yeah she does, the Little Shit even worries in her sleep!" Treena verifies. Bobby didn't catch that message in the picture, taking a second look as it's decoded. "I tried to break her of that, honest." Bobby says dropping his head in shame. "Oh hell no my brother! Tynie loves Little Man, that pose is her way of showing it again." Jesia admonishes. "Dude, she's going to kill you. Tynie doesn't like her picture taken while sleeping. I did that ONE time as a prank and had a BITCHIN shiner for a week due to it!" TreMarkis freaks. "Tynie won't commit felony murder, TreMarkis. As for this picture, be ready to explain it when she wakes up." Dayna advises. "Dayna, you're a GENIUS!" Tao squeals. "How so?" Dayna poses. "Remember our meeting yesterday? Tariyu needs varied forms of PROOF we love him. Oh gee, I called in a favor to Bobby. Put two and two together, well in terms of Tynie anyhow." Tao elaborates.

"I never knew that about her, the whole picture while sleeping thing. Of course I've never had a shot to try it until now." Bobby confesses. "Trust me son, work it like I explained." Tao mandates to Bobby. "Done." Bobby replies.

Tariyu wakes in Tynie's arms after a while, seeing his Aunt in a rather haunched pose. "Unh Unh.." He whispers, stretching Tynie's legs out. "Night Aunties and Ms. Kelli. I love you." Little Man mutters before leaving the room, Bruno keeping a quiet vigil over all who slept. Running his fingers through his hair, Tariyu goes for the rest of their group. "I heard a weird snapping noise earlier.. what happened?" Tariyu asks. "Come here Little Man." Bobby requests as Lysa replaces his coffee with fresh. Obeying, Little Man confesses "I had to stretch Aunt Tynie out, she was sleeping all crumpled up." "Good move.." Bobby applauds, going for his phone. "Remember when Aunt Tynie swore she loves you?" Little Man's asked. "Yeah." Bobby hears. "Well, here's proof." Tariyu learns as the picture Bobby snuck is shown. "Oh wow.." Tariyu peeps. "That's why you heard the "Weird snapping noise." Bobby whispers, stashing his phone again.

By this time dawn has broken, and the sun rages through the shadeless windows of Kelli's home. "Kelli was comfortable sleeping on the floor, abnormally so. I know the ladies got that part planned, but I want that expedited. I am aware that Tynie's account is frozen, but will sign consenting they use the hell out of my credit card. After they do, I will sign off on Dayna getting access to the bill." Bobby explains. Dayna answers "Well we do have an entire day before the funeral, and that would make my case easier. As for Tynie's account being frozen that was a fraud prevention move before anyone worries. I'll go get my briefcase." "Yo Lysa.. Catch!" Bobby yelps, tossing Tynie's keys into the air. Lysa leans back to catch them, saying "the ONLY stuntwoman in this family is Little Shit!"

Slowly arriving in the room, Tynie runs her fingers through her hair and mutters "I heard my nickname.." Dayna walks right up to Tynie, briefing her on ALL the changes while she slept. Dayna's hands are full with forms as Tynie meets her, a pen slipped atop that all as those two go back near Bobby. "Baby, you did all that?" Bobby's asked. "Yeah, and something else, please don't kill me." Bobby admits, reaching for his phone. Showing his wife the picture, Bobby says nothing as Tynie squeals "That's awesome! I look like I'm guarding Little Man!" TreMarkis hears that reaction and gloats "DAMN Bobby! You really DID bring out her best!"

Stashing Bobby's phone in her pocket, Tynie sees Dayna hand him those forms. Once signed and handed back, Dayna hears from Tynie "Yeah, I wasn't always this feminine looking. My girly side was also predominantly concealed until a fluke lotto ticket and one good thing brought my way by an asshole changed that. I met Bobby with the latter, and the former funded my total makeover. Before you ask why the butch look and lack of a displayed girly side exists: A slew of dickwads I used to know were hell-bent on trying to fuckin kill me." "You are THAT Tynie?!"Dayna squeals. "Yep." Tynie confirms, seeing Dayna back to her briefcase. Those forms are put away before those still awake are rejoined. "I already know.." Nessa trails off, getting Tynie coffee.

"Yo Dayna, do me a favor that doesn't involve a court date?" Tynie wonders. "Sure." Dayna chirps. "Take Kelli on a spa day." Tynie orders. "Kelli, you heard her." Dayna advises. Kelli hands her house keys off to Tao as Dayna kisses him briefly. "I'll be back babe." Dayna vows. "You be safe honey." Tao worries. "We will. You'll be called if need be." Kelli swears as the two ladies leave. "Treena, Come here." Bobby requests.

Treena runs to Bobby's side, getting his credit card with instructions to "Call Dayna AT ONCE if ANYONE gives ya problems with using it." "Got it man. I can have Tao get the consent form from her briefcase. As for my gun, keep it on you until later." Treena advises.

Securing the door behind Dayna and Kelli, Tao announces "Bobby, you take Tynie home to get some proper sleep. Bruno, Gary, Charlie, Tall Joe, and I will stick around. TreMarkis, you take Sasha home. Same with you Phil for Spring Breeze. Meet back here in a few hours. Ladies, you know what to do. Oh and Treena, you'll get that form before you leave." Lysa yips "Yo Bobby catch!" Nessa hadn't even gotten Tynie her coffee before seeing Lysa make Tynie's keys airborne. Spinning around and leaping, Tynie scores them up, flipping in midair to land in front of Bobby. "DAMN!" The others excluding Tao and Little Man squeal out, stunned at what they saw. Tao opens the door for Tynie, whispering "Very impressive jump." "Thanks."Tynie answers, blushing. "Aunt Tynie. WAIT!" Tariyu screams racing to Tynie's side.

Before she can kneel, Little Man's on his toes to kiss her cheek. Picking him up, Tynie says "Your Uncle Bobby don't let me do that, I'm not about to allow you." Settling him down, Tariyu hears from Bobby "Thanks for everything Little Man, especially the backup with Tynie's diabetes earlier." "Eh, no sweat." Tariyu replies hugging Bobby briefly. "We Love you.." Tynie purrs. "As I you two." Tariyu relays, watching the couple leave.

Tariyu insists upon standing by the door, telling Tao "I think Phil and TreMarkis may need backup." Phil adds in "Little Man thanks, but this time we're good." TreMarkis behind him lets out "You rock Little Man, but as of right now, you are on break. You too Tao." Tao stands down, waving at his grandson to follow. Tariyu does, and when Spring Breeze and Sasha are carried out of the room they were asleep in, Little Man requests "Kiss em for me. I can't reach." "I will!" Phil and TreMarkis say as one, carting their women to their cars. Tao then quietly goes for Dayna's briefcase pulling out the consent form Bobby signed regarding his credit card. "Yo Treena!" Tao yells, causing Treena to blaze a trail to his side. The form handed over, Treena pockets it behind Bobby's credit card.

"We'll trade out later.. he has my gun.. you know why." Treena informs. "I do." Tao confirms as Dayna's briefcase is locked. "Oh, and I'll tell her later." "Way ahead of you." Treena blurts, texting Dayna what just happened. Being grateful for how Tao and Treena handled it in a reply, the conversation's ended as Treena and Dayna pocket their phones.

Charlie follows Phil and TreMarkis quietly from a bit of a distance until arriving at the two men's vehicles. Walking up to TreMarkis, Charlie asks "Permission to get your keys?" "Sure man, left front pocket." TreMarkis answers, only to have his ride totally unlocked and the passenger door opened before he had a shot. Seeing that Sasha's secured while still asleep, Charlie closes her door as TreMarkis hops into the driver's seat, again securing the ride and his door. Phil parked next to TreMarkis, only to have Bruno race out and follow Charlie's every move. Spring Breeze is then given the same treatment Sasha got, Phil tailing TreMarkis's maneuvers after. Phil rolls down Spring Breeze's window to say "Thanks you two, from all of us." Bruno chirps "No sweat. Be safe. See ya later." Rolling that window up as he drove away, Phil waved to affirm that request.

Charlie and Bruno say together as they trek back inside "Little Shit's rubbed off on all of us!" Nessa lets those guys in, asking "Honey, since Tynie went home, can we ladies use you and Bruno's cars?" Those keys handed over to Nessa, Tao darts around them to stand by the door. Tall Joe was there for Kelli, not saying a thing out of respect for the recently deceased. He arises to kiss Treena, getting that replied to as the other still present ladies also kissed their loves. All the affection ended in a wave Nessa yells "Lysa,Treena, Rose, and Jesia, let's roll!"

The men waving their ladies farewell, Tao prays as they leave "Be safe and call me if ANYTHING happens." "We Will!" Nessa answers for all, the ladies ducking away towards Charlie and Bruno's rides. Again locking the home, Tao keeps Kelli's keys secure on his person afterwards. The men there wonder why Tall Joe hadn't said a word the whole night, only to learn "I do an extended time of silent reverence every time I hear of a recently deceased. Always have, because to me that's an honor move."

"Very nice." Tao commends. Bruno and Charlie agree to that with proud nods, the men relaxing as best they could in Kelli's present furniture. "Oh, Tariyu and I are not leaving until Kelli gets back. I may be drinking a hell of a lot of coffee though." Tao educates, patting the pocket which held Kelli's keys. Bruno and Charlie add "We aren't either, we'll be busy replacing this little bit of furniture later."

All that happened while Bobby, Phil, and TreMarkis took their women home. Tynie was again out, this time while sitting in the passenger side. The same is true for Spring Breeze and Sasha, their men vowing without words to get them inside their residences safely upon arrival. Bobby parks the vehicle they took to Kelli's, hopping out to gather his wife into a threshold carry after kicking his door shut. Tynie's door is done the same way as he lifts her out of the SUV. Remotely securing that ride, Bobby whisks Tynie inside the home after unlocking it.

Tonight is something special for TreMarkis, as he carts Sasha to the house, their ride also locked remotely, the way Bobby opens the house with his wife still in his arms is figured out. Phil manages the same things as Bobby and TreMarkis, as all their women stayed asleep. Each one is temporarily laid to the couch so their men can lock up their homes. Trips made to each separate master bedroom by TreMarkis, Phil, and Bobby with Sasha, Spring Breeze, and Tynie in their arms respectively, and every woman is set into bed upon arrival. The pockets of each wife are unloaded on the men's end tables, as all phones are set to charge. Covers shared by the men wrapping their women under them, and before long Bobby, TreMarkis, and Phil kiss their lady loves one last time for now briefly.

All they can think about is Kelli and the hell she's endured, each one separately hoping in their sleep that what they did will help her start the journey of getting through it.

They'll find out how Kelli's doing in a few hours…


	71. Ch 71

Title: Time in Solitude

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter is the second in a series of four chapters. It continues from Kelli's Hell Discovered.

_They will find out how Kelli's doing in a few hours._ Was the last thing that Bobby and Tynie had rolling in their minds separately before sleep totally overtook them. The just mentioned timeframe has passed, Tynie learning as much when Bobby's phone starts going ballistic. Slipping out of their hold halfway, she reaches across him to answer it. Dayna's on the other side, letting them know that Kelli's has been totally refurnished and all the others who were waiting for that have been sent home to sleep. Tynie wonders if Kelli wants everyone back today, learning that was turned down. Inquiring as to why, Dayna tells Tynie that Kelli is adamant about people getting "Proper sleep."

Ordering Dayna to call them the split second Kelli needs anything, only to be told the others said the same thing, Dayna admits she has Bobby's credit card. Telling her to keep that safe and it will be obtained later, the two ladies hang up. "That was odd as hell." Tynie mentions under her breath, setting her man's phone back to charge. Lying back across him, she kisses Bobby gently trying not to wake him. Bobby's awakened by that, as he then ups the power of that affection as they sit up, the two sharing passion for the first time since they were called out around midnight. Splitting away from that slowly, Tynie and Bobby gaze in each other's eyes, Tynie trying to keep what she learned stashed to the back of her mind for a bit.

"What is it honey?" Bobby asks. "I got the weirdest phone call from Dayna a bit ago. Kelli's house has been refurnished, as in totally, and everyone who was there as we left was sent home. That's not the weird part, Kelli doesn't want us coming back today, she said something about "insisting we get proper sleep" to Dayna. By the way, Dayna has your credit card, I'll get it back later. One more thing, the family is basically on-call to Dayna for Kelli until the funeral." Tynie lets out. "Whoa.." Bobby yips, letting what his wife just said totally sink in. A few minutes later, Bobby goes on "Everything's handled for now by the sounds of it. As for Kelli not wanting us there, that is odd." "Definitely, and that has me more scared for her." Tynie admits, reaching out for her man. Wrapping his left arm around her tightly, Bobby whispers "I am too baby, but we can't force ourselves on Kelli."

Bobby's right and Tynie knows it, saying nothing as his phone goes off again. Reaching his left arm back to answer it, his right takes his hand to trailing Tynie's spine. Dayna calls again, telling Bobby she looked into and Treena got triple charged on his credit card. Bobby then gets assured that Dayna's already on it. Learning that Dayna will text the time and location to all attending the funeral, Bobby agrees to that as Kelli's insistence about time in solitude is declared. Dayna's then made aware once more about Tynie and Bobby's deal in regards to taking 2 a.m. phone calls. After all that is concurred to, Dayna hangs up.

Laying his phone back to the charger, Bobby mutters "Now I'm REALLY worried about Kelli." "Huh?" Tynie peeps.

"Well, Kelli didn't tell you the real reason she doesn't want us there. Dayna got wind of it after learning Treena got dicked when using my credit card, which is already on the way to being taken care of. Apparently, Kelli wants "Time in Solitude" before the funeral. Dayna's texting everyone with the time and location information on that later." Bobby informs, shocking Tynie to the point of crying in silence. "I know baby.. I know.." Bobby consoles as his right hand pulls Tynie's hair gently away from her face.

"Time in Solitude is the WORST thing for Kelli! Babe, you DO know what that may be code for right?!" Tynie exclaims. "Yes I do. Texting Dayna now." Bobby answers. Making good on his answer, Dayna's urgently texted using her phone with Tynie's fear about Kelli. Getting wind in a reply text that Dayna suspected Kelli's request was code for something dark. Dayna planning to deliberately disobey Kelli's wishes in the name of honoring the family's request for updates in her next message, the conversation ends.

Tynie's phone set back to charging, Bobby gets her kit and hands it over. "Yeahh, Dayna suspected that was code. As for Kelli's "Solitude" Request, not going to happen. We wait for word from Dayna though regarding going back to Kelli's." Bobby lets out as his wife checks her levels, those decent, the kit is repacked and handed back to him. The kit soon laid down by their phones, Tynie worries "Tell me Dayna's going to check for new marks on Kelli and shit." "Yep." Bobby chirps.

Tynie looks into his eyes before saying "Baby, we should go back Dayna up. I don't want Kelli thinking Dayna's against her." "Dayna suspected you'd say that, and told me the family is to wait for her texts so Kelli doesn't think we all mobbed against her." Bobby says back. "I feel so helpless, Kelli needs us." Tynie mutters. "We all do beautiful.. But trust Dayna on this. She's known Kelli longer than most of our family." Bobby relays. "I think I know another reason why Dayna has it lined up like this. Phil said earlier that Sasha and Spring Breeze will be checked due to everything. Dayna made it this way so those two could get that done!" Tynie realizes, biting back tears. "That is very possible." Bobby commends.

Next thing Bobby knew, Tynie was climbing into his lap with her head hung so that the tears leaving her eyes were concealed by her hair. "Baby…" Bobby mutters, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so conflicted! I want to mourn Oliver, but I want to be strong for Kelli. I don't want her thinking I can't handle the tough shit as a lawyer, yet I don't want to dishonor Oliver by not crying. Kelli's lost so much, and the events from around midnight have made THAT worse. She's very vulnerable to self-imploding, and that's why I freaked when Dayna said the solitude time thing. I don't really know what to do!" Tynie bawls out.

Sneaking his left hand under her chin, Bobby raises his wife's head and leads it gently to the crest of his shoulder. "You mourn Oliver, honey. As for Kelli's being that vulnerable, we will all find a way to be there for her somehow. You've been tough enough for now, even Little Man said so." He tells her calmly. "I know, it's just.. I want to show my reputed big heart. I've held back on these tears because my mind's been racing in the effort of figuring out how to pull that off. I haven't been able to keep a single train of thought." Tynie admits, still in tears. "My love, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Please let the pain out, you need to." Bobby soothes.

As if her pain-burdened heart had a lock on these emotions that secured them from being released, Bobby's words picked that and the tears flowed out of Tynie more fully than mere moments ago. Bobby pets his wife's cheek to whisk away the tears and keep her hair out of her face with his left hand, securing Tynie against him tightly with his right arm. "I can't believe he's gone.." Tynie whispers. "Me either.." Bobby adds softly.

Just then, Bobby's phone goes off, with Dayna on the other end. Him answering it, Dayna lets out that Treena and she talked after Tynie and Bobby told Dayna the "Time in Solitude" line Kelli used was a confirmed Self-endangerment remark. Then learning that Treena got her counselor to go meet Dayna at Kelli's and everyone else is being told to just meet up there before the funeral. The doctor wants to take time with Kelli alone to let her talk things out. Dayna's only sticking around Kelli's because of what her mom tried to do around midnight.

Sasha and Spring Breeze were in fact taken to the doctor, Phil having claimed Tynie gets wind that Dayna had his credit card frozen until the memorial's over since the ladies were charged more than they should have been. The motive behind that being so Dayna could attend the funeral as well, Bobby's totally alright with all that she did. Confirming that the funeral is tomorrow and the location after letting known Tynie wasn't available to take the call, Dayna hangs up.

"Nicely done. I heard your half of everything." Tynie boasts as this bout of crying subsides. "There's more than what you heard my Queen. Dayna and Treena basically tag teamed on Kelli. Dayna was updating Treena on Kelli regarding the solitude line after I told Dayna what you considered it. Apparently you weren't far off, because Treena's doctor INSISTED on meeting Kelli today at her place. Dayna's sticking around Kelli's until the funeral because of what hit with Kelli's mom. As for my credit card, Dayna had it frozen until after the memorial, so that any suspicious charges could be dealt with after honoring Oliver as you put it. Oh, and unless it's urgent, we are to meet up at Kelli's for the funeral. You handling the transfer of the deed to Kelli's home is to be done when Dayna checks my card for any suspicious charges, Dayna's orders. I'll handle the practice line about this. In terms of Spring Breeze and Sasha, you were right about the getting checked out, Phil told them you insisted." Bobby explains.

Allowing that all to soak in, Tynie doesn't say anything right away, all she does is nuzzle the crook of Bobby's neck. "Damn, Dayna's good." Tynie peeps after a while, finally resting her head where he originally guided it. Having his phone still in hand, Bobby lays it down to switch out for Tynie's practice phone. "I got this.." Bobby trails off, altering the voicemail. Tynie's clients will hear of a family funeral barring her from answering the phone should they call, Bobby again using his post in the practice. That phone shut completely off and set by the charger, Tynie mutters "I know where you went with that.. Very nice." "Thank you baby.." Bobby says.

Knowing that she'd not eaten yet, Bobby wraps both arms around Tynie and carries her out of their room. They'd left all their phones in the master bedroom, Bobby having done so intentionally. "Did you say Phil claimed I insisted that Spring Breeze and Sasha get checked?" Tynie wonders. "Yes. He remembered you being worried about that and played it as you ordering them to." Bobby answers. "Nicely done by him then." Tynie yips as they clear half of the house.

"Let me get this straight, Dayna had your credit card frozen, then got word the ladies got played in terms of how much the furniture cost. Dayna's going to nail the furniture company to the wall by their balls with a rusty staple gun in court. Kelli and I meet up to handle my transferring the deed to her place after the memorial, when Dayna takes the furniture place to court. All other arrangements we as a family made for three days after the funeral are to be upheld. Other than that, unless the shit hits the fan again, we meet up before the funeral at Kelli's." Tynie rails off. "Yep." Bobby confirms. "That's what I thought you said, just wasn't sure." Tynie confesses, leaning her head up to kiss Bobby flat on the lips.

Her move stuns Bobby at first, only to be joined in by him. The couple was halfway in the kitchen by this time, the difference to that room being covered as they kissed. As the affection shared ends, Bobby sets his wife to her feet before the kitchen bar. "Unh Unh, we do this together." Tynie chirps, returning to his side. Bobby sees her go to wrap an arm around him, only to have Tynie pull back a bit and smack him on the ass playfully. She giggles as he gives a stunned look, only to be given the same move back.

"You were right again, by the way, about me mourning Oliver." Tynie laughs. "I'm glad that you did, especially now that you're having a bit of fun." Bobby chuckles back, as the two go to make something to eat. Right as that's done, Tynie goes for the cappuccino maker. "It's been a bit since we've had these." She purrs, making two of her favorites. Bringing that all to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby are soon feasting in a bit of silence. Going for the cappuccinos after, Tynie and Bobby lock eyes as a calm smile creeps to her lips. Only having sipped half of the cappuccinos, the couple clears from the meal and takes those back to their room. They did that because separately Tynie and Bobby were worried about Sasha and Spring Breeze given what happened only hours ago.

The trip back towards their phones taken arm-in-arm, Bobby sees a more mellowed look to Tynie's eyes. "You did it again baby.." She purrs. "Did what?" Bobby wonders. "Oh, only had the right thing to say in the name of calming me. By that I mean how my mind raced like a blindfolded drunk on speed." Tynie answers. "I've never heard it put like that before!" Bobby giggles. "You've been with me for just under three years and haven't figured out that my way with words is a bit weird… really?!" Tynie jokes. "I walked right into that one!" Bobby yelps between laughs. "Yeah, ya did." Tynie laughs back.

They'd made it back to the master bedroom when Tynie hears the shrill ringtone on Bobby's phone raging. She breaks the hold to answer it, fearing the worst in the back of her mind. "What's happened?" Tynie worries into the phone. "Nothing bad, Tynie. Sasha and Spring Breeze asked me to thank you, and Kelli's in a special counseling meeting. I hope you aren't mad for how I played your name with Sasha and Spring Breeze in terms of going to the doctor's office today." Phil explains. "If you play my name for shit like that, then I'm alright with it. The only time people need to start praying is when my name's played on bullshit and theirs can be linked to that garbage in ANY way." Tynie absolves. "Cool. See you tomorrow." Phil confirms, the two hanging up.

The couple then settles onto the bed side-by-side, Bobby doing so with both coffees in hand. The others apparently got wind of what Tynie told Phil, declaring so in a mass text to the couple. Tynie answering it with a plan for a few changes inferred, she adds in that Phil was actually asked to relay the message. The text showed to Bobby, she says in a teasing voice "Follow me on this.."

Keeping up the trend of communication by text, she tells the others that Bobby's phone will be the one on them until after the funeral. Tynie adds in the decision was made given the fact her clients were told she's unavailable and she was going to shut her phone off too.

Showing her reply to Bobby before sending it, he answers "I see where you're going with that.." Hitting the send button, Tynie sets his phone into her lap before retrieving her caffeine. The family replying to what Tynie sent in a text, Bobby snares back his phone to further explain her decision. Telling them that should her clients call they'd learn of the situation via her practice line's voicemail being altered, he backs what Tynie told them. Tilting her head, Tynie reads that off the screen and purrs "Very nice.." After witnessing him send that text, Tynie sets their coffee cups onto the end table by her side of the bed.

Bobby then reaches for Tynie's personal phone, only to see her grab it up first. Changing her voicemail to declare that device as an emergency means of contacting them from now on in the event of issues with Bobby's, the callers are then advised to contact Bobby's phone for anything else. That device set back to charge, Bobby sees his wife go for her diabetic kit. "You didn't see that coming.." Tynie giggles, finding out rather quickly her levels are great, the entire kit then reloaded and laid onto his end table. "No I didn't.." Bobby admits. "Let me explain that move, we're always together so why have two phones on us when we can share one? I made that voicemail message in the event that something happens to your phone, so you and I still have a way to be reached that doesn't involve using my practice line. I plan on keeping my phone fully charged so that should anything happen to yours we don't have issues with the battery dying in mine too quickly." Tynie plans, adding one concern "I just hope no one has issues with it enough to start shit. I'm getting tired of never knowing when I have to be fear-inspiring."

"Well if they do, they answer to me!" Bobby says firmly. Snuggling up to him as that strikes her ears, Tynie purrs "My Badass Protector." "Always and forever. Baby, I'm glad you're tired of that. I love knowing you can handle your own, yet I…" Bobby elaborates, Tynie cutting him off. "Miss being my Badass Protector, and actually hate the fact I've felt it necessary to leap into a fight for myself. Especially when you're right there to keep me safe, and the others have wondered just how thin my fuse is after the fact." "I know it sounds chauvinistic, but yes." Bobby peeps. "I don't think it does, honestly. You leapt up to be a messenger earlier so that the others wouldn't feel that what they wanted to tell me would be infuriating. The moment after you did that, I sensed everything you admitted to. The reason I didn't go with that hunch at the time was I felt it best that we discuss it when alone. Truthfully, the whole not-knowing how many times I'd have to go postal was getting annoying." Tynie relays, again tilting her head.

Before Bobby could answer that, his phone goes off again. Reaching back to answer it once more, Bobby hears TreMarion inquire as to whether or not Tynie's decision with the phone-sharing is permanent. Confirming that with the explanation why, Bobby asks that TreMarion let them know if he hears Sasha or Spring Breeze needs something. TreMarion agreeing to that, Bobby and he hang up. "Lemme guess, that was Daddy. He was curious as to our phone-sharing decision being permanent and the funeral being a test run of it. We'll be contacted if Sasha or Spring Breeze needs something. Bet ya anything the others are getting texted that phone-sharing decision's finality now, complete with the explanation why. Oh, and we'll get proof of that in 3…2…1…" Tynie guesses, Bobby's phone going off immediately as she called it.

Reading that mass-text, Bobby learns the other couples have taken the time away from Kelli's today as their own while keeping their phones on them.

As far as the phone-sharing decision Tynie and Bobby made, their family pretty much expected it, given how the two are nearly-always together. Everyone outside of Dayna concurring that unless there's another emergency that they'll meet up before the funeral at Kelli's, Tynie and Bobby's shared phone gets set down halfway.

Dayna calling before the device is set to charge, Tynie snares it from her hubby. Being advised that Kelli will be in counseling after the funeral, Tynie's grateful for that being the case. "I want Kelli to have a nice nest egg, Dayna you know the next line out of my mouth." Tynie relates. Dayna answering "Yes, and no. The no being what you didn't say. Kelli's been on my practice's insurance for a while now." Dayna's told not to add Tynie to the practice's insurance once they become partners given Bobby added her to his already. Tynie's then told the others will be appraised of the change with Kelli's situation. The last thing discussed is Tynie and Bobby's phone sharing decision, Dayna seeing the logic behind it. After all that's handled, Tynie hangs up and sets the phone to charge again.

"Jeez!" Tynie blurts, noting the number of times the couple's shared phone has gone off. Petting Tynie's hair out of her face, Bobby eludes "We'll have undisturbed time alone before ya know it." Leaning her lips to his right ear, Tynie whispers "Hmm, I can hardly wait.." A short open-mouthed kiss given to that earlobe, Tynie slinks her head back to his shoulder. Bobby tilts his head to gaze into her eyes, mouthing "Are you.." "Just comfy in the arms of my Badass Protector." Tynie purrs. "Surprises await, I presume." Bobby returns. "Yeah, for both of us.. I know you dear." Tynie retorts. Bobby's face is plastered with a deep blush at those words, her remark confirmed. "Oh shit, I just gave you a line to use on me!" Tynie yelps. "I will too, just you see." Bobby purrs back.

Giggling at his answer, Tynie's face is painted with a glow that Bobby hasn't seen for several hours. Matching it on his, Bobby hears his wife sigh out as a woman in love while she wilts elatedly into him. "You and I both know Oliver'd want us happy. Yeah we've mourned losing him in our own ways, but something tells me he'd be imperially pissed if wallowed in that for too long. Especially given the fact that for a good while, Kelli's going to need us and to lean on our strength. Bet ya anything that the next communication we get says you and I are the emergency reserves for that, given how the others feel about me, as Little Man once put it "Flying around like a maniac." Tynie prognosticates.

Lo and Behold the couple's shared phone goes off as Bobby grabs it from the charger, Dayna pretty much quoting the last lines out of Tynie's mouth in yet another text. "DAMN!" Bobby boasts, firing off a confirming reply text. Shining her right hand's fingernails on her shoulder before bringing them into direct view, Tynie gloats "Yeah, I know.. I'm good." Bobby giggles briefly at that display, their newly-decided upon shared phone being set to the charger one more time.

In their own homes, pretty much everyone else who matters to Tynie and Bobby were basically following their lead in terms of having discussions during time alone. The only exclusion to that being Dayna and Tao, because Kelli had Dayna stick around her house until the doctor left. Once Kelli was through with the meet up with the doctor, Dayna finalizes the family's plan to come together at Kelli's before the funeral. All things connected to the funeral arranged, Kelli swears that if she needs anything people will be called. After that, Dayna goes home to Tao and Little Man, Kelli locking up behind her.

Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off one more time, Tynie quietly praying it will be the last for today. Kelli was grateful for what Tynie did, the code about "Time in Solitude" Being cracked. Kelli claims that without it she didn't want to think about what'd happen, Tynie fires back "I do that for all who matter." Adoring Tynie for it in an answer, Kelli says they will all come together at her house before the funeral tomorrow, as well as vows the couple will be contacted if Kelli needs anything. With that agreed by Tynie shooting off a text, for yet another time, Tynie and Bobby's shared phone is set to charge. "That doctor's got to be a miracle worker, Kelli sounded calm as hell." Tynie blurts. "That's actually a good thing." Bobby fires back, the two getting up to take their coffee cups to the kitchen.

"I love the others, but after the phone going off so much, I want to be undisturbed for a bit." Tynie admits. "You're not alone in that." Bobby answers, the couple leaving the master bedroom at one another's hips. "When I put the phone we plan to share on the charger, I noticed the battery was damn near dead. I figure that no news is good news for a while, that way everyone has a shot to relax." Tynie plans as they clear half of the house. "Absolutely." Bobby agrees, guiding his wife to the couch. Joining her, Bobby soon has Tynie enveloped in his arms. The pair senses a rush of peace around them, neither one knocking it, rather both enjoy that by sharing affections. Basking in one another's passions and their power, Tynie and Bobby say nothing until every last kiss ends. "I love you." Tynie sighs. "I love you too." Bobby fires back, the pair relaxing in one another's arms. "Thank you my King, for earlier." "You'd do the same for me my Queen." Bobby tells her.

The rest of the day is spent by these two sharing time together with occasional bouts of shared love displays. In the backs of their separate minds, premeditation of surprises for their "undisturbed time alone" are made in total silence. Taking turns to make meals and with cleanup after, Tynie and Bobby are happily inseparable while time burns on towards the funeral's arrival. Tynie's levels held out as good when checked, the kit being repacked after both times that happened. Tynie and Bobby cap off the day by washing each other down in the Jacuzzi tub, every aspect of that being the same as trend of keeping things "Same as always" extends to the separation to get dressed that's made by the couple. Tynie and Bobby soon meet up once more at the edge of their bed afterwards.

From the edge of the bed, Tynie leapt to Bobby's side and checked the screen of their newly decided upon shared phone. Seeing no alerts that spoke of missed messages or calls, she prays "Hopefully this thing doesn't go off again tonight." Bobby slipped onto the bed before answering "I hope we have a quiet night too." Lying back at the same time, Tynie and Bobby cover one another before ensuing the nightly snuggle. One last hellfire hot kiss shared, the two split off slowly as they each awaited slumber. The day being so fast-paced at the start, having the same true for how often their phone went off basically prevented slumber taking too long to arrive. Tynie and Bobby are soon fast asleep in one another's arms, grateful that today is at last over with.

Tomorrow's going to be just as rough, they'll be saying a final farewell to one hell of a person….


	72. Ch 72

Title: Shocking Loss, Revelations, and Farewell To Oliver

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: This is the third chapter in a series of four, continuing after "Time in Solitude." Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Yet again, Tynie's awakened by the sound of a phone going off. Raising halfway out of the hold shared with Bobby she goes to answer it. Dayna's on the other end with the time and location of the funeral. "Hey sis. Do me a favor and text everyone this, chances are you'll get someone half-awake that's not near a pen. Like ya did with me." Tynie stammers, Dayna agreeing before they hang up. Just as Tynie goes to set the phone back to the charger, her requested text comes through. Saving it to the phone, she swaps that out for her kit before kissing Bobby. Something told her to check sugar levels, and whatever it was happened to be perfectly timed. An epi-shot of insulin later, the kit's repacked and laid by their phones. Trailing her hand away from the technology on Bobby's end table, she pets his cheek prior to going in for the first kiss of the day. As always, Bobby meets her for that, and the power of the affection is just as potent as the heat. Tynie's already aware that the couple pretty much has all day, making that somewhat known in how she drags the affection on. The kiss taking a good while to dispel from, Bobby and Tynie wind up being choice less in that due to the lack of air in their lungs. One look in each other's eyes shared, as one they chime in "I love you."

Tynie has a bit of a worried look to her face, and immediately as Bobby was to inquire, she admits "You know how we said yesterday that Kelli's going to need our strength to lean on. Well, today I'm going to need yours." Petting her hair out of her face with his left hand, Bobby whispers "You always have that; you don't even need to ask." "Thank you." Tynie mouths, trying like mad to bite back tears. Today is another very rainy one in her paradise, and Bobby knows it. "Oh, and by the way, the funeral's not until early this evening. Dayna already texted us, actually she tried to call and let us know but I had her switch that idea to texting everyone." Tynie confesses. "I kind of figured that." Bobby answers, the two getting out of bed from there. Tynie tries to lean back and acquire her kit and phone, only to have her man mention "We leave those where they are for now." Their hands entangle in a hold, as Tynie practically jumps against Bobby to cry. Saying nothing, Bobby takes her into his arms and stabilizes Tynie against him.

"What if we were already too late? How could I have been so selfish as to not check on him sooner?" Tynie queries. "Baby, don't do that. We'll never know the answers, and Oliver'd not want you blaming yourself." Bobby soothes. He was right, and Tynie damn well knew it. The room fell dead silent after Bobby said that, neither one really wishing to speak. Slipping her arm out from around Bobby, Tynie attempts to snail a hand to her face and whisk away tears. Bobby beats her to that, lifting Tynie's face so their eyes can meet up. "You amaze me." She mutters. "As you me." He replies, guiding the love of his life out of their room entirely.

Tynie's already leaning on Bobby, a sign that what he said was taken rather literally. Ever the gentleman, Bobby says nothing again as they clear the house, wishing to provide his wife some faction of peace. "I'm sorry I took so long in giving you affection, after Dayna called and before she texted, I wound up discovering my diabetes is going to be an unrelenting bitch today." Tynie apologizes, breaking the silence. "Beautiful, wake me up next time that happens. I know you can handle your own, but please." Bobby asks. "Certainly will babe." Tynie agrees, ending that discussion.

Having made it to the kitchen, Tynie leans up to Bobby's ear, slipping back just enough to peck his cheek prior to whispering "Await me." A blushing glow seen on her face out the corner of his eye, Bobby relays "Always will." Separating from their hold, Bobby goes to the kitchen bar as Tynie covers making them something to eat. A sigh is heard from her as Tynie blurts referring to Bobby "You are a phenom, always having just the right thing to say or do in order to calm me." Watching her, Bobby catches a strut that tells of two things: Tynie's feet are on clouds, and her heart is soaring. Everything prepared and brought to him after a few minutes, Bobby arises as his wife sits at his hip. "I'm not the only phenom in this house ya know." Bobby returns. "Aww honey." Tynie sighs as the two begin eating. Nothing else was said as the couple's breakfast went on, again not one of them desiring to speak. Communally attempting to be happy in the awareness that was what Oliver'd want, they still kept a solemn reverence about them in the name of what today represents. The coffees are shared in the exacting quiet as the meal; Tynie's stopped from cleaning up by Bobby after.

"Honey, this is going to sound nuts. I want you to also console Kelli today. I mean basically everyone else has loves to lean on, but she needs proof in another way that our strength is hers to lean on too. Does that make any sense?" Tynie senses. Just ending the cleanup from their meal, Bobby spins before his wife and replies "That's not nuts at all, and yes it does make sense." Getting up to meet him at the hip, Tynie wraps her left arm around her hubby before saying "Thank you."

As Tynie's trademarked bizarre luck would have it, while the couple returns to their room, their shared phone is going off like mad. Racing to answer it in light of today's events, Tynie breaks from the hold on Bobby and leaps across that part of their house. Dayna called them this time, to tell of a spin in their day that absolutely NO ONE saw coming. Dayna'd gone to Kelli's to check on her, and found a swarm of cops that Phil didn't arrange for the funeral at the door. "Hold on sista." Tynie interrupts before bellowing "BOBBY GET YOUR KEYS!" "Dayna, alert all the others. Tell them to get their asses to Kelli's and that I WILL COVER ALL TICKETS!" Tynie orders, snaring up her kit. Dayna chirps "Done." After that the phone goes dead silent.

"We got to get ta Kelli's NOW. I will explain on the way! By the way, you're flooring it!" Tynie plans, pocketing their shared phone. From there the couple darts across the house, Tynie noting that Bobby obeyed what she bellowed at him. "I'll put it to ya like this. We have another funeral coming up." Tynie weeps. Knowing what she meant by that, Bobby gets them out of the house in a flash and locks up just as quickly. Not taking time to go to his Jeep at the same clip, that vehicle's unlocked remotely as both fly in.

Every letter of Tynie's plan about paying tickets complied with; this couple is at Kelli's mere seconds before all the others. A machine gun echo of vehicle doors slamming shut, Kelli's home is inundated with not only cops, but people who deemed her family. Tynie sees one of the cops being a total asshat to Dayna and growls "Listen you badge-packin dick for brains, you are in the home of MY CLIENT! Tynie Goren Attorney at law, about to have your badge and pension for brunch! Get me the high rank that's here NOW!" Everyone there who wasn't a cop froze in their tracks, knowing when Tynie goes off like that; the shit has already hit the fan. The high rank heard everything and says "Counsel, you will have those items. Thing is, doing it by brunch may be an issue. That officer was on his last strike for this kind of behavior." "Look man, he ain't going to be the only one whose badge and pension I'm going to be taking if the rest of those cops don't stop eyeing me like a hooker!" Tynie demands, the high rank yelling "GO BACK TO WORK WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CAREER!" "Anyway, in terms of the officer you referred to about strikes and brunch, I have a funeral to attend today. If I can temporarily handle your phone, you'll get the fastest way to reach me later." Tynie plans, the high rank handing over what she asked for. Programming her number to that device and giving it back, Tynie demands "OK, just what in the name of all holy hell happened here?!" The high rank leans in and relates "Suicide. The reason there are all these cops here is." Tynie interrupts "Yeah, one of my other clients. Phil, Captain of Vice set up for several cops to be going to the funeral due to the newly-deceased's mama being involved with a black tar heroin drug lord, ON MY ORDERS by the fuckin way!"

Bobby's aware of why his wife is playing it like that, as is Dayna whom goes about whispering to all the others that aren't cops "Shut up and follow her lead!" "Oh, and before ANYONE bitches, the woman going about ordering the rest of my clients is my legal partner, Dayna Bickham." Tynie yells, noticing that aside from the high rank the other cops were back to staring. "Counsel, I'll handle this. We'll be in touch." The high rank says angrily. "Very well." Tynie yelps in a hostile tone. "Did she say the new Vice Captain is one of her legal clients?!" The high rank asks with his back turned to Tynie. Leaning over her shoulder, Tynie nods at Phil who bellows "YEP!"

With that, every cop there starts minding their p's and q's, only to get Tynie to holler "IT'S TOO GODDAMNED LATE FOR THAT SHIT! PHIL, GET THE COMMISSIONER ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Phil answers in kind, going for his phone "ON IT!"

Dayna watches this all go down, noting in silence to never get on her legal partner's bad side. Phil related every detail of what happened while everyone met at Kelli's to the Commissioner, providing him with Tynie and Bobby's number after reminding him of the impending funeral. After all that, the conversation ends as Phil walks up to Tynie "Counsel, be expecting word from the Commissioner sometime tomorrow. These guys aren't even supposed to be in uniform." "Very well. Thank you." Tynie mutters back. All those whom had frozen in place when Tynie started going postal moved to one side as Dayna opens the door to Kelli's. "I'm looking for a Tynie Goren." A deep voice requests. "Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law. And you are?" Tynie poses.

"The N.Y. Police Commissioner, Ross Diekus. My Vice Captain told you that I'd contact you tomorrow, given the fact there were so many police imposters involved I changed plans." Tynie learns, already aware of what the Commissioner meant by that. "Alright Mr. Commissioner, I take it your Vice Captain, who doubles as my client briefed you already?" Tynie wonders. "Call me Ross, and yes. In full." Ross answers.

"Very well then." Tynie replies, and from there the two talk before all those who were due at Oliver's funeral. Their discussion ending by Tynie introducing all her "clients," Ross learns from Bobby that "Handshakes with my wife. NOT a good thing."

Being hugged by Tynie briefly, Ross whispers "I'll still call ya tomorrow. You'll need to come downtown." "For paperwork I assume." Tynie whispers back. "Yep." Ross concludes as the hold ends. "Y'all clear a path! Ross just told me he's having all these non-cops arrested and the true officers will need a way to get at em!" Tynie demands. Everyone not about to be arrested obeys at once, Dayna standing by the door. "Remind me to NEVER piss Tynie off." Ross mutters, having parked right by the home's entryway. "Good idea." Dayna answers, relaying what Ross said to Tynie.

True to what Tynie demanded, everything explained in the mandate takes place, Kelli's home only flooded by cops for about five minutes. Dayna immediately locks the house after the cops leave, Tynie soon admitting "I HAD to play it as I did with Ross. My bar card would be ancient history otherwise." Dayna adds "She's not joking." "We sensed that much." Bobby vouches, speaking for all as the others nod to back him. "Bobby, Bruno, Gary, you three keep the pregnant ladies and Little Man the hell away from Kelli's body. Dayna, be ready to unlock that door, the coroner should be headed here." Tynie mandates, all mentioned complying at once.

"Called it." Dayna chirps, the coroner's van pulling up within moments of Tynie's plan being declared.

"Tynie Goren, Attorney at law. The deceased was one of my clients, so you will ONLY be speaking with me." The coroner hears, answering "Got it." Those two talk about what happened with Kelli, the coroner taking notes off what Tynie tells him. Not questioning her even once, the interview ends as Kelli's body is bagged and taken away. Locking up again, Dayna makes sure that no one outside their current group can hear anymore discussions. Dayna saw how Tynie managed it all, walking up and commending "You're good." "Thanks. Oh, and sorry I trampled on your toes with the coroner. Please tell me ya know why I did." Tynie replies. "I believe you called it "My bar card being ancient history otherwise." Dayna restates, Tynie answering "Yep." "No need for sorry then." Dayna finalizes.

"Alright, that is the last legal thing I am dealing with today. As of right now, my plans are to be ready to mourn Oliver. As for Kelli's funeral, Dayna will arrange it later." Tynie declares. "Very well." Dayna agrees as the two ladies go towards everyone else. Bobby'd been sitting next to Little Man who had all kinds of questions about what happened. "Aunt Tynie never yells at you! Ms. Dayna swore she heard that earlier. What happened Uncle Bobby?" Tynie hears from Little Man. "I got this. Tariyu come here." Tynie interrupts.

Rushing to her side, Tariyu's bawling and confused. Kneeling to meet him, Tynie says "We didn't see this coming; I can't explain why it did. No one really can." Stopping herself to glare upon the others, Tynie adds "and NOBODY better bullshit Little Man about this either!" All present seeing Tynie seethe with rage and her own confusion, everybody replies "Got it!" Turning her head back to where Little Man's eyes meet with hers, Tynie furthers "I did that so nobody'd give you false hope. I don't want you knowing what that is. Ever. Tariyu, I didn't actually yell at Bobby. I yelled to him. That's our way of saying something's urgent." Dayna chirps "Hell I didn't know."

Tariyu showed something Tynie didn't see coming: a maturity beyond his years, refuting "Aunt Tynie, I know you're trying to protect me. I also realize you don't want me bullshitted about this, yet I don't think it's fair that the others can't give me their theories on what happened." "You'd make one hell of a defense attorney." Tynie applauds. "I thought I was supposed to be an event planner. Make up your mind!" Tariyu jokes. "Little Man, I wasn't saying you couldn't be either one. I see what you mean about other theories, and I'm good with it, on one condition. Ms. Dayna's at your hip when those are offered. She is to be there to support you and catch even the most remote sense of bullshit in what you hear. If she does, I get called." Tynie offers. "Ms. Dayna. You good with that?" Tariyu asks. "I was going to offer it anyway. She has a deal" Dayna confirms.

Bobby knew why his wife went there, relaying as much to everyone who had been around those three in silence. All parties agreeing to it, TreMarion says "Maybe we should get out of here; we only have a few hours before the funeral. I don't think Babygirl wants to attend that in her PJs." Dayna wonders who "Babygirl" is until Tynie taps her on the shoulder and whispers "That's my daddy. He's always called me what you just heard." Nodding, Dayna says "We meet up at the funeral home instead. As for after the funeral, we're going to have to figure out another location for the memorial. I don't want it held here, and you all know why. You are all the people who are coming to the funeral. I found that out last night." "I say we meet up at Uncle Bobby's later. I mean if it's OK with him." Tariyu blurts. "Sounds like a plan." Bobby adds, as his wife yelps "We're all Oliver had?!" "Sadly, yes. His dog died two days before that medical appointment." Dayna answers, Tynie biting back tears again. Everyone leaving couple-by-couple, Tariyu pulls Bobby over. "Yeahh, you two's rule about calling if something's needed. Consider it reversed." Little Man mutters in Bobby's ear. "Will do." Bobby answers, stunned.

Dayna hung back to lock up, Tariyu racing to her side after that short talk before she could. "Ms. Dayna, I don't mean to insult my Aunt Tynie, but I think she's going to need an absence leaf." Tariyu lets out. "You mean leave of absence and as for Tynie getting it, only if she or Bobby asks. I know how she is on that, and I've never met a more stubborn woman." Dayna answers. "Ms. Dayna, how fast can my hunch about absence leaves be kept private?" Tariyu asks. "It already was." Dayna soothes, locking up as she, Tariyu and Tao leave. Tao heard his grandson worry over Tynie, silently praying the young man wasn't right.

Tynie chose to drive she and Bobby home, flying all the way there. Her resolve to not break down and bawl her eyes out was dissipating fast. She didn't want Bobby hurt from her crying while behind the wheel. Before Bobby knew it, his wife had the Jeep parked and was already out with the driver's door shut. Hopping out, Bobby follows Tynie's every move in terms of leaving the Jeep. "Dammit! Now everyone's worried like mad over me! I don't want that, I want to dropkick someone's nuts into God's nose while wearing steel toed boots for how Oliver was treated, but I don't want that!" Tynie wails as they meet up.

Solely noting the mix of emotions in Tynie's wailed rant, Bobby goes pin drop silent again as she's lead into the house. Opening it for her, Tynie slides in with Bobby in tow, the silence he entered being broken with "Baby, why don't you want us worried over you? You worry about everyone all the time."

Shutting the door as Tynie goes to answer him, Bobby steps back just long enough to secure the home. "I know I do, but Sasha and Spring Breeze are pregnant. Little Man's a kid, and none of them should have to fret over me due to all that. As for the others, Treena, Lysa, and Nessa are all in counseling and their doctors would likely have my ass for it. The guys they're all with are busy supporting them, and Tao's got to keep Tariyu away from anything that could cost him custody." Tynie explains. Racing to wrap his arms around her, Bobby says "Honey, you're over-thinking this. We love you enough to worry, and since you do the same for us, fair's fair. I love the fact you thought of the others, but for once, think about you. Put my baby first, not dead last, please."

Bobby's arms around her rather tightly, Tynie wilts against him and mutters "You're right." "I didn't say that to be right. I said it as to tell you I'm worried, because I don't want you bottling things up or putting my dream woman dead last. You did that for far too long before we met." Bobby corrects. Biting her lips closed and shutting her eyes, Tynie sets her head to looking down, again her hubby was right. Her lips are slowly released, Tynie keeping her head down and eyes closed while not uttering a word for a few moments.

"What got my baby going back to that?" Bobby frets. "It's nothing you did or did not do. I wanted to show my heart's bigness and display to Dayna that even though I'm still a rookie in law, that I could still handle the tough shit. As for why I do it for the others, I didn't feel right picking and choosing those actions when I always say we are equals." Tynie elaborates. "You were scared Dayna'd think you're a fraud." Bobby realizes, the other part of Tynie's elaboration still sinking in. "Yes." Tynie peeps. "Beautiful, you don't need to worry about that anymore. Dayna told me you impressed her earlier, enough to show that what you worried over was displayed as being far from the truth. As for the others, they want the Tynie who doesn't keep herself last back. Tariyu told me as much, and he said he spoke for everyone else. They didn't know how to tell you and didn't want it to hurt when you found out." Bobby confesses. "I hope they understand I can't do that overnight. As for it happening, I'll do my best, that's all I'm offering." Tynie offers. "That's all we want." Bobby soothes. "Wait, we? You too?" Tynie asks. "Yes." Bobby chimes. "Same offer applies then." Tynie furthers, next-to-inaudibly. The couple then goes for the couch, Tynie loosely wrapping her right arm around Bobby.

The other couples were pretty much in the same emotional state as Tynie, although theirs was more shock-based than revelation-based. Tynie and Bobby's phone didn't go off, the pair figuring everyone else was readying for Oliver's funeral. Bobby felt the hold not being one of his wife's typical ones, snaring her up close to him with his left arm. Arriving at the couch, Tynie sits down first, keeping her eyes away from Bobby.

He lays out her kit and their phone, taking the hand which did that to lead her face so their eyes meet. "I'm ashamed, My King. I've failed you desperately. You had broken me of all my bad ways, and here I am reusing one of them. I looked away from that fine face to show my shame, and tell you I'm sorrier than words for everything without actually saying so." Tynie admits. Drawing in a deep and stressed breath, Tynie prays in quiet that Bobby will stay by her side after this without mentioning that much.

Seeing the stress and fear in her eyes, Bobby returns "I told you so that we could handle this as one. There's no need for you to fear losing me, I'm not leaving. As for you being ashamed, I sensed you did that without totally realizing it. In terms of everything else you blurted out having concerns over, they answer to me if there's any problems. Oh, and you didn't fail me desperately either." "You knew then." Tynie mutters. "Yes, but with how crazy the past few days have been, I really didn't want to air this out until we were alone." Bobby relays.

"What's wrong with me Bobby? Why do I seemingly-always find some way to hurt you?" Tynie questions. "Nothing's wrong with you. As for my being hurt, you thinking it's seemingly-always is way off." Bobby answers. "You're going to think I'm crazy, but I just realized something. I've been trying to be a mama bear to the others nearly all the time, practically foregoing myself at every turn. Yes, they love me for all I've done. Thing is, I don't think I can keep that up anymore as a constant. My stress from it has likely caused a mental return to my past in terms of my putting me dead last." Tynie informs.

Taking a few moments to let that revelation sink in a bit, Bobby says nothing as his woman lays her head to his shoulder. "I don't think you're crazy at all. What you said makes absolute sense, and I believe that's another reason why you and I are "emergency reserves" for everyone else outside of your clients now." Bobby refutes as Tynie clings to him while changing the way she sat. "Makes sense." Tynie peeps, her frame draped across him tightly.

"Honey.." Bobby whispers as his wife totally lets loose the revelation-causing tears. "You know how you said you failed me even when I declared otherwise? Yeah, that being reversed is why I'm a weepy mess right now." Tynie sobs. "You really haven't failed me, or the others. You've been far too rough on yourself, that's all. As for the whole "Constant mama bear" thing, yeah.. That stops now. I told you I'd only end your big heartedness on display when I feel it's dangerous, and right now that's the case. As for your clients, when they call if need be you jump. Right now, my baby's to focus on my baby." Bobby relates gently. "I'll do most of that, one addition. I focus on you too." Tynie adds, slowly lifting her head from where it was rested. "Deal." Bobby chirps, going in for a kiss. Tynie adores the power to her man's affections, trying to match it with her own. It works, and the two soon find themselves moaning out as the kiss went on.

Slowly pulling away from it, Tynie and Bobby smile for a minute prior to her checking the time on the phone. "Oh shit!" Tynie chirps, showing the time to Bobby. The phone dropped back where it had been laid down, the two race to get ready for the funeral.

All the other funeral attendees pretty much followed the couple's move on that, having taken the gap in time after leaving Kelli's as their own. The motive behind everyone's rush is that the funeral home is clear across town. The people due at Oliver's funeral all planned to score something to eat on the way, none of them sharing as much. Moments after they darted across the house, Tynie and Bobby do the same on a return trip to the living room. Tynie's about to stunt leap the difference between the couple and what was on the coffee table, only to have Bobby shake his head. "Not when you're in heels, please." Bobby requests in her ear. "Protecting me.." Tynie sighs, consenting to his wish as Bobby nods.

Acquiring her kit and their phone together, Tynie and Bobby again go to his Jeep. She snares the keys from his hand, locking up behind them. The Jeep soon entered, Tynie drives them to get some lunch and go to the funeral. Their trip, even with the detour for getting lunch, only takes half an hour. Tynie parks his Jeep beside the funeral home, everyone else following her lead. Tynie approaches the funeral home owner and learns "The limo couldn't be rented, my driver totaled it last night driving drunk. He's the next funeral I have on my docket." "Very well." Tynie answers, telling everyone else by going person-to-person. Being lead inside, Tynie and all those who matter to her see just what Dayna defines as "No expense spared" in terms of Oliver's funeral. Walking up to Dayna, Tynie applauds "I'm borrowing your style on that!" "You mean using it when you need to." Dayna whispers back. Nodding at the same time, Dayna and Tynie seal the deal without anything else uttered.

Oliver's funeral being top-of-the line across the board, everyone there is impressed and mourning simultaneously. The officiator being well-spoken, all people there admire his words as their tears rage down their faces. Dayna knew she was to plan another funeral, wishing to handle that later, Oliver deserved the respect of that. Later lining up to say final farewells, all the ladies crutch to their men as the procession in that much goes on. Having learned that the limo cannot be rented for them, all the attendees of Oliver's funeral flood back into their own rides.

The men overtake driving so their women can cry and not worry about causing a pileup.

The funeral director leading everyone to the burial site, all the cars taken to the funeral home flow into a solo line. Oliver was a veteran, something Tynie didn't know until they got to a cemetery solely for those who were once in the military. All the vehicles parked exactly as what happened at the funeral home, and again the ladies relied on their men for stability while walking. Another speech from the officiator and a 21 gun salute later, Oliver's laid to rest while all those who loved him mourn.

The tears which ravaged the ladies' faces earlier end in silence, as each one sensed a bit of peace around them. Everyone who attended the funeral considers that peace as Oliver's way of thanking them and showing he's in heaven and happy.

Inside half an hour, Bobby's driveway is practically flooded with the cars of those who love he and Tynie. Escorting his wife out of the Jeep after parking it, Bobby keeps Tynie in a very tight hold until they can sit down. All the others waited until Tynie was inside before entering behind her, only to overtake the furniture that Bobby and she weren't in. Dayna again locking up, Tynie and Bobby's house is secured before she joins Tariyu and Tao.

Aware the pregnant ladies needed to eat, Tynie tries to get up, Tariyu stopping her cold. "Aunt Tynie, I got this. I'm going to need backup though." Tariyu says to her, Bruno going to his side without a peep.

Soon as Little Man was out of the room, Tynie announces "I do love you guys, but it's best for me to be an emergency reserve kind of responder. I say that because Bobby and I had a talk before going to the funeral. What came of that discussion was the fact that I'd actually gone back to some dangerous old ways subconsciously. I hope you all can understand that, and if not, you answer to Bobby."

Before Bobby could add anything in, TreMarion speaks up. "I think that's perfectly reasonable. Tell ya the truth, many of us sensed as much, just didn't know how to tell ya."

The only person who had a problem with it was Tall Joe, and he let everyone know it "You won't even answer for your own actions, talk about being an owned bitch! Tell me something Tynie, that is if your Master will let you, how does it feel to be a piece of property?" "NO ONE TALKS TO MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" Bobby howls, breaking the hold on Tynie to go kick Tall Joe's ass. Tynie was in tears from the second Tall Joe's rant ended, Gary racing to console her. Dayna says as Bobby continued to beat the fuck out of Tall Joe "Oh, and by the way Tall Joe, Bobby won't be charged for rendering you unconscious." "Yeah right bitch!" Tall Joe hollers, Bobby laying him out like tile with one quick shot to the left temple after. "I don't know about you, but I took Tall Joe's rant as a mass-threat on our lives." Rose declares. Tynie reaches her left hand in the direction of Rose, pointing to her before waving it around to everyone else. "She just said you read our minds." Bobby decodes, going back to his wife.

"That's the second time Tynie's not spoken an answer.. Bobby you keep her close!" Dayna orders. Gary breaks his embrace on Tynie as Bobby shows to her side. "You're good man." Bobby tells him, Tynie leaping into her hubby's embrace. Charlie leaves Nessa's side just long enough to cart Tall Joe out of the house, Jesia racing to unlock the door for Charlie. Dayna sees that, slaps Tall Joe until he's awake then vows "The ONLY person that's to be charged will be you." Unknown to the others, Phil had gotten a couple of the cops working a detail outside of Oliver's funeral to tail them to Bobby's. Tall Joe handed over to them as Dayna dropped what happened detail-for-detail, her prognostication was verified before the cops left with Tall Joe arrested.

Tariyu sees Treena start to cry, darting over to her hip to console her. "I may be a shrimp, but at least I'm more of a gentleman than the guy who won't be named around here again." Little Man says. "You're right, thanks Little Man." Treena sobs. "Aunt Treena, I don't know why guys like to hurt you. If Aunt Tynie'd let me…" Little Man trails off. "No way dude, let Dayna keep her practice up." Treena interrupts. Nothing else said, Little Man bear hugs Treena as best as his "Shrimpy" body could.

Nessa runs to Charlie's side as he locks up Bobby's house, Charlie learns "Little Man just made a new rule, declaring it on Tynie's behalf. No one's to mention the name of who you just kicked outta here. I think we should tell each other without bothering Tynie right now, the asshole without a name really did a number on her heart. I say that because she's got Bobby in a death grip." Looking over his love's shoulder, Charlie sees just what Nessa spoke of. "We do that later.. Trust me." Charlie replies, guiding his fiancée back to their seats.

Bobby taps his wife's hands a few times, praying that Tynie will relent some of the power to her hold. She does and immediately starts petting where her hands had grasped in hopes her man wasn't hurting. "I'm alright baby, I just didn't like the idea of you hurting from holding me like that." Bobby soothes. "Why'd he say that about me baby?" Tynie wonders. "He's an asshole that's why! Y'all pardon my language on that one, but it's the truth!" Tariyu hollers, ending the silence between he and Treena.

"Your language is pardoned, thanks for reading my mind!" Bobby answers, petting his wife's back. "Treena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be why you lost another love." Tynie apologizes. Treena objects, as Little Man ends the hold they shared "You weren't. He was. We hadn't been together all that long. Now that I see how he is about women having their men protect them, I'm done. Dayna can relay the message." "No dice Treena, I say let Tall Joe find out for himself. He just made you do the same thing. I'll take you all to get new numbers tomorrow. Only share those with everyone here until Tall Joe's taken before a judge." Dayna plans. "I say leave me and Bobby's as they are.. I hope y'all know why!" Tynie plots in a vindictive tone. "We do!" Everybody answers in the same second.

Bruno had heard and seen a lot of what happened while making the meal, turns out he did so for everyone. Serving the pregnant ladies first, Tariyu races to back him up and get all the others theirs. Soon as all people at Bobby's had their meal, Tynie's urgent silence is overruled by one encompassing the entire living room. Tynie ate at a relatively fast pace, Bobby taking that as a warning that her diabetes was still being a bitch. Having one of her kits in the end table near him, Tynie's levels are checked, only to reveal that Bobby's suspicion was accurate. Tynie hears the alert declaring her levels are damn near dangerously high, scoring up a corrector from the kit while breaking from her meal.

Once that's taken care of, she reloads the kit and lays it down. "It's been a total bitch today." Tynie declares, referring to her diabetes. Dayna approaches her and says with the side of her top lifted "Ya may want to look into one of these. It's an insulin distributor, and has saved not only my life, but the trouble of always having to cart a kit with me everywhere." "Damn thing looks like a pager!" Tynie jokes. "What she means is, that's what we're doing tomorrow." Bobby advises. Returning to her seat, Dayna requires "She's cool. Everyone relax." They do, and moments later Rose and Jesia clear from the meal after everyone finishes.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Don't think like that, you're always going to be sexy to me." Tynie blushes at those words, Gary sees it, saying "I don't know how he does it, but Tynie's in a better mood." "Gary, you've been around us for a bit, and you're just now realizing Bobby has a mystique about him?!" Tynie poses, laughing. "She got you man." Bobby teases. Everyone else there bursts into laughter, the display before them being a source of relief from the stressors of today. "Sorry dude, you walked right into that one!" Tynie giggles. "I did, and it's cool." Gary chuckles. "Wait a sec." Bobby declares, all the others ending their laughter to hear what he has to say. "My baby's diabetes being problematic could very well be why she's been subconsciously going back to that old way." Bobby realizes once the room falls quiet. "I did before getting my distributor." Dayna confesses.

"I never thought of that!" Tynie yelps, kissing her man squarely on the lips after. Bobby's eyes got big as she pulled that off, Tynie's kiss getting returned. The ladies saw how Tynie did that, mentally noting every move made. The kiss soon broken off, Tynie boasts "I love you guys, and am happily in the arms of the greatest man I've ever romantically loved!" "Awww.." The others chime in together, Bobby blushing.

Tariyu pipes up "Ms. Dayna, I don't mean to slam your schedule like this, but is there any way you can set up an absence leave, I think it's called that anyways, for Aunt Tynie due to this distribution thing?"

"Dayna, my clients already had bad luck with someone covering for me.." Tynie worries. "Actually, no they didn't. I went back over the files that were left in Steve's office, and it turns out that what you did covered them for quite a while. Little Man's wish is granted, effective immediately. I have the contact information for your clients, so they'll be alright should something arise." Dayna corrects. "Bobby.." Tynie starts off, her man interrupting "Dayna, after all that's done, you vacation in our Hawaiian home for a month.. Minimum. That's the only way my wife and I are alright with your offer." "Fair enough." Dayna agrees.

Rose, Treena, Lysa, and Nessa all say as one "Sista, you and Bobby are emergency contacts from this moment on. We are speaking for everyone else, all of us having decided that because you've already done damn near too much for the family as it is." "Cool!" Tynie chirps. Little Man walks right up to Tynie, and starts investigating her toes. "I didn't mean to step on these a moment ago." Tariyu apologizes, ashamed. "Look at me Tariyu, you didn't step on my toes. Hell, you actually showed Treena something she really needs to see right now, that being your true gentleman side. Don't be ashamed Little Man, you rocked that situation!" Tynie tells him. Little Man gleams at that, Treena adding "She ain't lying."

"I feel like shit though, and not due to my diabetes." Tynie mentions a moment later. "Why?" Dayna asks before Bobby can. "We're supposed to be mourning Oliver, and yet y'all are here helping me. Treena didn't see what that asshole did coming, but still." Tynie elaborates. "Aunt Tynie, I think that this needed to be taken care of. Besides, we're family and stuff like this can't exactly be scheduled to happen. As for mourning Oliver, he'd want us take care of each other as well anyways." Tariyu tells everyone. "Wise beyond his years." Tynie brags, realizing Little Man was right.

"Aunt Tynie, you actually rigged that by having not only my grandfather, but also Bobby and Bruno set to teach me the ways of the gentleman. You didn't really expect those to be the only lessons I'd learn did you?" Tariyu fires back. "Case rested." Tynie blurts. Treena walks right up on Little Man, kneeling to tell him "Nicely done." "I did learn from the master." Tariyu replies, pointing to Bobby. "He has that mistaken." Bobby adds, pointing to his wife.

"Holy hell! Finally something they don't do as one!" Treena squeals. "Oh hell no!" Tynie laughs. "There's a whole lot of hell up in here!" Tariyu jokes. Again erupting in laughter together, everybody at Bobby's had a few more moments of comedic relief. Dayna walks right up to Bobby and hands him the card of the doctor who gave her the insulin distributor, as the others slowly end their laughs.

"Tell him I sent ya and you will get a priority appointment." Dayna orders. "Done." Bobby concurs, pocketing the card. Lying against him as best she could with how the pair was sitting, Tynie leans her lips to Bobby's ear. "You basically just saved me, again." She whispers, leaning her head where Bobby's eyes meet with hers afterwards.

Treena walks up on Dayna and says "I'm the one driving those two to that appointment. I want Bobby to focus on Tynie until that distributor's given." Nessa approaches Treena and Dayna with Jesia in tow, Nessa vowing "Jesia and I got Sasha and Spring Breeze covered, Bruno and Charlie are to take Little Man for a guy's day. Gary is my backup as TreMarion is Jesia's. I will have that cleared before we leave."

Overhearing that, Gary arises and says "It's already cleared, we all heard you. Good plan ladies." Phil adds "If ANY of you have problems, call me at the office. Do not bother Tynie and Bobby tomorrow unless either I or Dayna tell you to. Your numbers will not be changed until we get word that Tynie's resting here at home." Dayna confirms "He just read my mind, go get his office number." Everybody except Tynie and Bobby comply with that, Phil's office number repeatedly programmed into cellphones.

Looking at each other, Tynie and Bobby's jaws hit the floor as what the family planned around them is soaked in. "I really don't need to be a constant mama bear." Tynie realizes softly, her jaw re-aligning to its proper place. "No, you don't." Bobby affirms, the same being true for his jaw. TreMarkis speaks up "Sis, we don't want you doing that anymore. All of us love you, and truth be told, the risk you take being a "Constant mama bear" is rather frightening to everyone here. We didn't bring it up sooner because there was a debate as to how to tell you. I'm speaking for everyone because one voice works for all on occasion, and this is definitely one of those times."

One deep breath taken in by Tynie, she mentions "That's totally reasonable. I love you all too, and thanks for opening my eyes." "Anytime!" Everyone else there chimes in, again simultaneously. Tynie's "Talisman" tattoo goes ballistic with twitches just then, her reaching to pet it. "Oh my God, Oliver agrees. This tattoo hasn't flinched much, and since we all just lost him, that's how I'm taking this series of moshes." Tynie mumbles, the tattoo slowly calming from the shakes she felt. Looking to the skies, Bobby mouths "Thanks man." TreMarkis and the others follow that, basically mimicking in a chain format everything Bobby just did.

It was starting to get late by this time, Tariyu wondering "Uncle TreMarkis, is it rude of me to say that maybe Sasha should be getting to bed?" Picking up his wife as Little Man asked that, TreMarkis answered "Hug Tynie and Bobby for me and Sasha. Oh, and no that wasn't rude." Obeying him, the couple TreMarkis mentioned gets a bear hug from Little Man. The next thing everyone sees is Tariyu walking to the door to get it for TreMarkis.

"Before anyone goes there, I did this to show Aunt Treena and Aunt Tynie just what I've learned about respecting women. Uncle TreMarkis and Aunt Sasha love us, but they can't wave right now." Tariyu declares, locking up as TreMarkis leaves. "Nicely executed Little Man." Tynie brags. Phil asks "Hey Tariyu, hold the door for me in a minute?" "Sure Uncle Phil." Tariyu concurs, witnessing Phil hug Tynie and Bobby before picking up his fiancée. Dayna takes a picture of Tariyu doing as asked, sending it to everyone after Phil's cleared the doorway with Spring Breeze in his arms. Everyone there knew why Phil didn't wave to them, respecting it fully.

"Ms. Dayna, why'd you do that?" Tariyu wonders, hearing the camera shutter click. "That's easy, she wants Treena and us other ladies having proof that you're taking these gentleman lessons to heart. It wasn't meant as an insult." Tynie interjects. Pointing to Tynie, Dayna adds "She read my mind." "Aunt Treena.. Tell me you're armed!" Tariyu screams. "Yes I am!" Treena hollers, drawing her gun as she raced to the entryway. Tariyu bolted for Bruno without being told, as someone arrived that NOBODY at Tynie and Bobby's knew. Thankfully, by this time the cars holding pregnant ladies were both long gone.

Treena stands dead-center in the doorway, ready to blow the trespassing person's brains out. "Listen asshole, I don't know who you are and don't really give a fuck to find that out either! Either get the hell off this property in five seconds or die!" Treena demands. Five seconds pass, and the trespasser doesn't flinch, Treena making good on her word at once after that fact. Slowly re-holstering her gun, Treena learns from Dayna "You won't be charged. You defended the life of a minor." Charlie comes up on the scene and says "She also defended the lives of everyone here."

"Someone else deal with the coroner, once a day is my limit on that shit!" Tynie vows. Dayna calls the coroner, taking over from there. Charlie's approached by Nessa who whispers "Once that body's gone, we're leaving for home." Dayna ends the call to the coroner, then orders "Everyone can go home. I'm sticking around til the coroner arrives." All those left at Tynie and Bobby's hug one another, Tariyu sitting down after he's done. After the bulk of those who were at Tynie and Bobby's leaves, Tao walks up on Dayna and whispers "My grandson and I aren't leaving without you. It's dangerous and against our honor code." "Very well." Dayna chirps, Tao returning to his seat. Not even ten minutes later, the trespasser's body gets bagged and carted off, Dayna insisting the coroner's agent deal with her. Listening to his whispered words, Tao and Little Man leave with Dayna. Tynie arises to lock up, walking with a strut that spoke of both honor and shame. "She's conflicted." Bobby realizes upon seeing that, the couple's home then secured.

Meeting up with his wife, Bobby whispers "Tell me baby.." "I'm happy the others opened my eyes. The distributor thing spooks me though, with my hypodermic needle fear and all. I want to be better with my diabetes, and not have to worry about not having my kit on me all the time. You told me I'm sexy to you no matter what, yet I still feel like a huge burden because of the turn my diabetes is taking." Tynie confesses. "You're not a burden to me at all, I married my dream woman. Yeah, your diabetes is taking a turn, but as with everything else we'll take it on.." Bobby says, Tynie interrupting "As one." "Exactly.." Bobby purrs, guiding his woman back to the couch.

Sitting down together, at last Tynie brags about how her hubby fought a while ago. "Baby, you were ferocious! Tall Joe got his ass served to him, and justifiably so. I watched you kick his ass into kingdom come, and it was amazing!" Leaning up against him, Tynie purrs "How to properly thank my Badass Protector.. THAT is the question." "You already are." Bobby affirms, seeing Tynie take his arms and wrap herself in them. Nuzzling the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie doesn't really have a care in the world. One thing does nag her though, Bobby catching it after a quick shared glance. "Lovely, you've no need to worry." He tells her. "Yes dear." Tynie blurts.

Dayna sends a mass text to everyone but Tynie and Bobby reiterating the arrangement to not bother that couple unless it's absolutely mandatory to everyone else. The only change to the original deal made was Dayna taking Phil's idea for that starting tomorrow and upping it to tonight.

The couple's shared phone goes off one more time, Tynie reaching an arm under Bobby's to answer it. Dayna explains the change to everyone's deal that was crafted at Tynie and Bobby's tonight, elaborating on why as well. Agreeing to that in a reply text, Tynie pockets the phone. "Well, my diabetes isn't exactly how I wanted our time undisturbed to be started." Tynie mentions. "First off, I could've moved my arms for you to get that. Also, Little Man was right this kind of thing can't exactly be scheduled to happen." Bobby amends with a smile, reaching to pocket his wife's kit. "I can't wait to be rid of having to stash that on us all the time!" Tynie squeals, realizing that Bobby had made a damn good point.

Today's kicked everyone's asses, not just Tynie and Bobby's. After everything is pocketed, the couple makes way back to their room, doing so arm-in-arm. There have been moments of happiness, yet the bulk of this day was spent either in shock, mourning, concern, or for about five minutes: terror.

In a communal sense that the family needed to essentially circle their wagons around Tynie, that happened as everyone saw fit. In terms of Oliver, he was remembered just as he'd lived, full of respect yet not allowing for wallowing in tears all day. At least, that's how all who attended his funeral took it, especially with Kelli's suicide being how the day began. Tynie's "Talisman" tattoo also served to declare in its moshings that the family got one more heavenly observer: Oliver. In time, they will all converge again, and not just for Kelli's funeral. Tall Joe is incarcerated, facing several hardcore felonies, and deservingly so. Related to Tall Joe's being knocked out, he had that coming too.

In their own ways, everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby end the day sharing love and Bobby follow suit on that notion, as always, only moments after they get in the master bedroom. Their phone set to charge and Tynie's kit laid down beside the charger port for one of the last times. The minute after Tynie and Bobby are covered, they share one final kiss for today before slumber arrives while they snuggle.

Here's hoping tomorrow isn't as harsh as today was….


	73. Ch 73

Title: Settlings and a Surprise

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Dayna awaits Tao and Tariyu falling asleep before going back to make it look like she's finishing the paperwork for all the legal issues Tynie and her family want handled. Instead of bothering with actually working on those legal handlings, Dayna cuts a rather explicitly detailed confession and signs it. The newly cut document has enough evidence for Tynie to get Dayna disbarred.

Tao wakes in the middle of the night and sees that all, saying nothing. Little Man's out like a light, as Tao takes an unexpected call. Liu on the other end announces that he passed the New York bar exam earlier today and will take on all legal issues Tao needs for no charge. Tao requests the same for everyone who matters to him, listing off the names of all whom are left in Tynie and Bobby's New York side of the family. Wondering why Liu hasn't called in years, Tao learns that his own mother told Liu that Tao was killed. Tao requests that Liu come over right away, agreeing to house him until Liu has his own place. Telling his brother that all will be explained upon their meeting up, Liu agrees before they end the call.

Inside half an hour, Liu knocks delicately on Tao's residential door, only to be guided right up to Dayna.

"You can get your shit packed now, we have a real lawyer." Tao orders Dayna. Liu looks over everything Dayna drew up, noting to call the Bar Association at the start of business hours. Tao says "They'll be over in a few hours. Yes, you do represent THAT Tynie Goren. The one with the Project. The "At Each Other's Hips Project." Liu intrudes "Wow, that's awesome. Thank you my brother for that trust, and for your understanding. I know not why Mother said that about you, but I disowned her before coming here."

"Nicely done, brother. Now you can either overtake what Dayna "Did" or you can rest and handle it in the morning." Tao advises. "Actually, I think it's better that I take that all on AFTER contacting the Bar association to start the disbarring procedure on Dayna." Liu answers.

Dayna heard it all, opting to pack her shit in silence and await morning before leaving. Little Man stirs in his sleep a bit, Tao seeing that before guiding his long-lost brother to the guest room. "It's alright, grandson. I got this covered. Sleep now." Tao whispers, Tariyu obeying immediately. From there, Liu gets the guest room of Tao's home. Setting his briefcase and suitcase down simultaneously, Liu then charges his phone.

After all that's done, he sits on the bed with a bit of excitement, because to Liu: Tynie's already a famous legend. Tao saw Dayna try to go for the master bedroom, stopping her with this demand "If you so much as touch that door I'll have you arrested for breaking and entering! I was ordered by my attorney, whom I am NOT afraid to wake up to do that by the way! Get your shit by the couch and stay there! If you don't. You KNOW what'll happen!"

Dayna complies without a word, knowing that Tao not only meant business, but now has a witness that can be subpoenaed in court. Tao then goes to the master bedroom, keeping the door wide open as he sleeps. Praying that Dayna'd not do anything to Little Man as he slumbered, Tao doesn't know that Liu has snuck back to check on Tariyu. Carrying Little Man to the master bedroom, Liu whispers to Tao once in that part of the home "I thought this was a better idea, please trust me." Tao answers in his sleep "Very well." Tariyu doesn't know the voice he just heard, Tao soothing "You were safe, relax. You'll know him too. I'll see to that." A sigh of relief from Little Man is Tao's answer to that, the two finally sleeping in some faction of peace.

Liu on the other hand, doesn't bother with slumber, electing to make coffee and keep eyes on the "woman" who caused all this to go down. "Maybe I should." Liu wonders, finding Dayna's phone. Darting back to the guest room, Liu grabs and puts on a pair of latex gloves, obtaining them from his suitcase. Returning to the living room and discovering Dayna's phone, Liu goes down the list of people that Tao gave him which belong to Tynie and Bobby's New York family, as well as those two. One-by-one, those numbers are removed from that device, Liu not leaving a single print. After that, Liu shuts Dayna's phone off.

Dayna sleeps like she just won the lottery, although Liu vows "Inside of seventy-two hours you will have NOTHING. Sleep well now, because when I'm through with you, there WON'T be a roof over your head!" Dayna hears that and peeps "I'm fucked." "Exactly!" Liu half-bellows, trying not to wake up the others in that house.

Tao sleeps for a few more hours, Liu going through quite a bit of coffee while keeping the home secure as long as Dayna's in up around dawn, Tao sees Liu making another pot of coffee, telling him "Good idea. I have calls to make." Tynie and Bobby are first on that list, given that Tao's back to being her client.

Across town, Tynie jolts awake at the sound of a phone going off. Leaping across Bobby to answer it, she hears Tao on the other side. "I'll have coffee ready. Come over when you can." Tao advises. "Lemme wake Bobby and take care of a couple things first." Tynie answers half awake. Bobby stirs about in a half-sleep, as Tynie kisses him as a wakeup call after that phone is set down. From that call on, Tao pretty much gets the same message, roughly translated: See you in about an hour. All the couples go through their morning affections and the rest of their waking routines, Treena, Jesia, and Nessa doing the same in their own way. Bruno and TreMarion know where they are to be during the ending of Dayna in their lives, heading off to Sasha's and Spring Breeze's homes after a few kisses from their loves. Treena calls Rose saying that the three ladies will pick her up before going to Tao's.

Readying for that, Rose hangs up. Tynie and Bobby are headed to Tao's first, the others asked to be there in tow. Tao's driveway is pretty well flooded with cars inside half an hour after that fact, his loved ones swarming towards the door. Liu wants to open that for them, Tao shaking his head. Liu goes from the doorway to over by Dayna and her shit with a protectively angry look to his face.

Little Man wakes just as everyone files into Tao's home, Rose going to serve all of them coffee. "Little Man, you don't serve us while still waking up. Your Aunt Tynie'd FLIP if you got hurt trying that, and she's NOT alone." Rose advises Tariyu, who nods receptively. Tynie sees a new face in Tao's home, regretting that she's not armed immediately after. "He's cool Tynie, relax. I want to introduce him, after someone locks my house." Tao relays, Bobby ducking back to do what was mentioned. Dayna didn't like the idea of being locked in with those who will ruin her, Tynie bellowing in that "woman's" direction "OH HELL NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO BITCH ABOUT THIS! YOU BASICALLY DID US THE SAME WAY, LEGALLY SPEAKING! I HOPE THIS NEW FACE PACKS A BAR CARD, AND IF HE DOES HE'S HIRED FOR ALL OF US!" Liu pipes up "I do. Thanks. Everyone, I am Tao's long-lost kid brother Liu. Tynie's a legend in law schools across New York already. I know that because I passed the bar for the state yesterday. I'm aware that I'm a rookie in law, so I ask for you all to understand that I may take longer than someone with more time under their belt with some legal issues."

Looking across the faces of everyone present except Dayna briefly, Bobby tells Liu "Man, that is understandable. I speak for us all when I say, you have a deal. There is ONE catch to this deal though: this family's faith in you is NOT to be taken lightly or otherwise for granted."

Rose is going around serving all of them coffees when she swears "We've been played by two lawyers already; I really don't want to endure that again. Nor does anyone else here." Liu replies "Deal accepted, catch understood."

"Excellent! Now can a couple of you PLEASE get that bitch Dayna and her shit the holy fuck outta here?!" Tynie orders. Liu chimes "Preferably now." Rose and Jesia hold the coffees of Treena and Bobby whom immediately comply with Tynie's demand. Walking up to Liu, Tynie says "Sorry I trampled your toes man." "You didn't, I was hoping someone who knew them better would do that." Liu corrects.

"Liu, brother, before you try to shake my hand. Know this: That is code for you to sue the fuck out of someone. It covers everyone here and a few whom couldn't make it today. By the way, we do not sugarcoat anything and I don't censor myself." Tynie advises. "Duly noted." Liu responds. "Liu, brother. Listen, around us you don't have to sound like you're before a judge. I appreciate you're trying to show that you can handle that, but know that we are OK with you just being relaxed. We'll tell ya when to sound like you're in court. OK?" Tynie tells him. "Sweet!" Liu says, attempting to grant Tynie's wishes. Rose adds "Oh, and in case you haven't noticed Liu, we tend to use one voice for many. That way there's not as much risk for miscommunication. Oh, and quote us directly when we send messages, otherwise it's deemed sugarcoating."

Taking notes on everything he just heard, Liu replies "Good to know." Tynie sees a slew of papers behind Liu, the top one being a confession. "Fuck me running backwards while blindfolded and meet this bitch at the Goddamned moon!" Tynie howls at the top of her lungs, waving that paper around. "When she cusses like that, be ready to sue someone shitless." Rose warns Liu, as the paper is set down again by Tynie.

Using the same notepad from moments ago Liu writes a warning to himself "When Tynie strings together obscenities in less than four breaths: start praying and be ready to "Sue someone shitless." Tao says "Before Bobby tries that, there's something you all need to know: I caught Dayna trying to scam you all a few hours ago. Liu called me, and how he got my number I still don't know. That's how Liu entered your lives, and I'll watch him like a hawk until a reasonable timeframe has passed. I say that so that none of you thinks you have to rush into trusting Liu. Oh, and Dayna's going to lose everything before you guys know it. that's Liu's first official act as this family's lawyer."

Liu admits "I called the restaurant, some of my law school buddies used to frequent it before leaving the state. They left a takeout menu behind in the apartment we used to share. The restaurant line transferred me to Tao's personal cell phone from there. Tao told you the facts on the rest." "That works!" Jesia chirps, as Dayna and her shit are loaded into a car with her driving away. Bobby and Treena head back for the group after that, wondering what else happened. Rose sees those two at the door, opening it for them. Jesia and she hand Bobby and Treena fresh coffees, relating all that the pair had missed. Rose then ducks back to again secure Tao's home without being asked to.

Going back to his wife in a bit of a hurry, Bobby soon sees why Tynie used her capacity for intriguing obscenity blendings. Liu walks up to that couple, telling Bobby "Yeah man 72 hours from now, she's ruined FOR LIFE." Tynie hears that and bear hugs the hell out of Liu, turning him into a human party favor at the same time. "She speaks for us all with that one!" Bobby cheers. "Awesome. now Tynie, Put me down!" Liu orders. Tynie does as asked gently, laughing her ass off all the way back to Bobby. Her man had held both their coffees, as Tariyu and Tao ducked around the group to start making breakfast. Tynie takes that into her left hand, guiding Bobby to the stack of papers left by Dayna using her right.

Scanning over everything briefly, Tynie says "Honey, I'm going to let Liu use my office if he wants to. There's no sense in him doing all this work without having access to a fax machine. Hell, I'll even allow him to use my laptop, as long as Liu agrees in writing not to fuck with my accounts or wreck my shit in any way." "Sounds fine to me babe, as long as he doesn't try to get it all done in one day. I say he calls us when he wants to use your office until he gets his own." Bobby amends.

Liu's stunned by that offer, going to his "Legal legend" with awe written all over his face. "I take it you heard." Tynie teases. "Heard and agree to all terms. We draw that up AFTER I am done calling the Bar Association." Liu confirms. "Dude, when you do that, ask for Henry. Tell him you're Tynie Goren's new lawyer and then drop what made that the case from how Dayna did us. TRUST ME!" Tynie advises. "You got it!" Liu peeps, writing that all down. "Wait. Henry. as in the HEAD of the Bar Association?!" Liu wonders. "YEP!" Tynie laughs.

Tao and Tariyu are serving everyone by this time, Little Man saying "We're all family Liu. We know that Aunt Tynie gets things done, and has the links to help her when need be. Oh, and the only reason nobody's given you a title like "Uncle" is due to how you are in charge of our legal affairs. Aunt Tynie calling you "Brother" was meant as in "Brother Lawyer" I'm guessing." "He did it AGAIN!" Tynie gasps, basically confirming Tariyu's remarks. Liu realizes "Very Well, and after I eat I have a call or two to make. Tynie, we will draw up that arrangement after those are done." Rose asks "Arrangement. HUH?!"

"Sista, he doesn't even have access to a fax machine yet. He's sharing my office until obtaining one of his own. He's about to swear in writing to NOT fucking with my accounts or my shit in a damaging manner, as well as calling to give Bobby and I a MINIMUM of four hours' notice before coming over." Tynie explains. "I was thinking more like a minimum of twelve hours, and if it's late sending a text to be answered when you can." Liu mentions. "You have a deal!" Tynie celebrates, everyone eating after that fact.

Jesia stops eating to wonder "So will Dayna EVER bother us again?" "Nope. Here's why. Oh Gee. her phone malfunctioned and your numbers are not in it anymore. Aw Damn. the only way for her to "recover them" was also wiped clean of all memory in that mishap with the phone's functions." Liu replies. "That kicks ass!" Tynie brags. Liu gasps "Yep." Tao knew why his long-lost brother played it like that, saying nothing, allowing a huge smile to grace his lips. "Oh and Little Shit, before you worry. I already got tested; I did that before coming over yesterday. I'm clean." Tao declares.

"Little Shit?" Liu wonders. Rose points to Tynie and mouths "Her." Nodding, Liu notes Tynie's nickname in the same pad from earlier. Treena and Nessa are soon cleaning up from breakfast, telling Liu as one "Dude, the sooner you start ruining Dayna the better your day's going to be. Oh, and Tynie wants you to have AT LEAST a couple days to get settled here at Tao's before making good on that arrangement, much less dealing with what Dayna DIDN'T handle. We know her." In a singsong voice, Tynie confesses "I told them to say that."

Seeing a giddiness in his wife that hasn't been around for a few days, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Bowing out of the room literally, Liu borrows Tao's phone and heeds Tynie's advice from another part of the home. Tao walks up on Tynie, warning in soft tones "Little Shit, you're doing enough for Liu. I mean that!" "Yes Tao." Tynie sighs, realizing that Tao's words rang true. Treena pipes up "I have an idea. Rose, Jesia, and I will take Little Man out for a bit. Yes Tao, you WILL be able to reach us in an emergency. Bobby and Tynie, you know your posts. Those watching Sasha and Spring Breeze as backups, they stay put until I bring Little Man home. Nessa, you stick around here to keep eyes on this place. Phil, you be ready to send cops out to arrest Dayna on site from moment one of going to work. Nessa will be taken back to TreMarion, and then Rose will be returned to Bruno. Jesia stays with me until Liu gets everything fixed up from Dayna's bullshit."

Liu had yet to announce the results of his calls, adding "You heard the woman. However, before anyone leaves, I have news. Dayna's bar card is about to be history, she's facing a SLEW of felonies. Oh, and I'm the only one to appear. I'm new here, but I'm trying this: Little Shit, stand down!" "Alright brother." Tynie replies. Phil waves to everyone, saying as he leaves "Later Liu. Love the rest of ya. Got to get to work." Tao's home is only open long enough for Phil to walk out the front door, Rose again securing it.

Approaching her legal colleague, Tynie wonders "How the fuck did that happen so fast with Dayna?" "Oh that, turns out she was practicing on a suspended license from upstate. I'm sure that none of you knew that, much less why her license was suspended in the first place, by the way going to court while high on meth. You've noticed Dayna never had to go to court. that's because she never did what you were told. Henry caught it in the Bar Association system yesterday, and was waiting until you had proper representation. Treena was right; Dayna is bullshit, as was what she pulled on you all." Liu elaborates. "Henry's so sweet for that; the man could have called me at home." Tynie mutters. "Yeah, about that. Henry said "Tell her I went with my gut." "Awesome." Tynie concedes.

"I wasn't done yet, Tynie. I saw a whole bunch of "asset liquidation forms" that need to be filed. I take it they're linked to Dayna's bullshit and that I will need copies for court." Liu assumes. "Take a few days first man, get settled. Call me and I'll show ya how I roll with that. I know you're new to law, but that doesn't mean I can't back you up a little bit." Tynie plans, the two hugging briefly afterwards. "Deal." Liu whispers, breaking the hold. "Tell me something, Bobby. How does she know the timeframe it'll take for Dayna's total disbarment and felony arrest to happen?" Liu asks.

"On the felonies part, I'm a retired Major Case Detective, and her brother Phil is Captain of Vice. As for the disbarment part, it's a total guess." Bobby answers. Tynie nods with a blush on her face, corroborating her husband with that reply.

Everyone having their day pretty well planned, the whole room dissolves into a line for hugging each other. Liu's totally lost, electing to follow Tao's lead on it all. Tao announces "Nessa will not be the one standing guard of my home. She's to put a sign up on the restaurant saying that we're closed for a family reunion for the next few days. After that's done, Nessa's to relax here and feel safe. If Dayna wants to fuck with anyone it's going to be ME!" Tynie adds just as loudly "Liu. trust him on this. Go with Nessa when she does that too. After you two get back, Nessa you see to it Liu starts settling in until Treena drives up." "Got it!" Liu and Nessa reply as one.

Everybody hugging, Little Man says "Hopefully the next time everyone's together, and pardon my language, there's no bullshit involved." "Language pardoned Little Man. we all agree!" Jesia replies for everyone else. Tao escorting the ones taking Little Man shopping out, Jesia's told "Thank you, Treena and Rose for this. He really needs it." "No sweat Tao. You enjoy time with Nessa and Liu." Jesia replies before leaving with Treena, Rose, and Little Man. Bobby and Tynie leave arm-in-arm following those four, hoping not only for what Tariyu spoke of, but also for time alone without disruptions. The sounds of a few cars revving up and leaving echo across Tao's driveway before total silence covers that area. Locking his home again, Tao goes about doing the dishes that weren't cleaned from breakfast yet. "You two handle the sign thing in a few hours. trust me." Tao advises. Liu confirms "I see where you're going with that." Nessa chirps "As do I."

Those three resign to the living room to watch some movies on the DVD player, Tynie's wishes about Liu "Settling in" starting to be honored. "Liu, I'm no lawyer. However, I think its best you wait til Dayna's totally incarcerated with no law career before you even TOUCH that paperwork or deal with Tynie's arrangement." Nessa relays. "I know the others will agree with that." Tao confirms. "Very well." Liu declares.

Bruno's watching over Spring Breeze until Phil's off work, only witnessing a pregnant woman sleep. Soon called by Rose, Bruno's briefed in full as to what happened at Tao's. Learning he's to stick by Spring Breeze until later that day and agreeing, Bruno and Rose say "Love you" before hanging up. Jesia calls TreMarion, whom has been keeping eyes on Sasha while TreMarkis got some sleep. Also being briefed on what hit at Tao's and his post for the day, TreMarion concurs and hangs up.

Bruno calls TreMarion and asks "Did you hear something about a Lieutenant?" "No man, the new lawyer. his name's Liu. Tynie's trying to trust him, and you KNOW how she is with guys on that." TreMarion corrects. "Ohh ok. Later man." Bruno says as those two hang up.

What Tao didn't know yet was that Treena had told Jesia and Rose to take Little Man shopping for a while. The reason behind that was so Treena could handle the sign thing for Tao without Nessa being bothered. Treena felt that since she's former military, anyone who messed with her would be in for one hell of a fight.

Once the sign's hung up, Treena goes back towards her ride. "Tao's done a lot for us, now it's my turn." Treena mutters as she goes to get Rose, Jesia, and Little Man. Seeing the sign on the restaurant door just after Treena picks them up, Tariyu wonders "I thought Aunt Nessa was." "Aunt Treena did it instead; something told her that your Aunt Nessa may not be safe out here for a bit." "Yeah, that something was your Aunt Tynie trusting a guy she JUST met to keep eyes on your Aunt Nessa." Jesia added. Treena realized that Jesia was right, practically racing to get everyone away from the restaurant in total silence.

Soon returning to Tao's, Little Man tries to carry all the bags from his shopping spree on his shrimpy person. "No way Little Man." Jesia tells him, taking half the bags with Rose covering the rest. Treena brings up the rear of that group, scanning all over for signs of Dayna or another asshole. Finding none, she darts before Rose, Little Man, and Jesia to knock on the door. Liu opens it, Jesia and Rose being lead to Little Man's room by Tariyu himself.

Treena says "I went against your orders Liu. I got a bad feeling about Nessa being out right now without TreMarion available. No offense dude, but we just met, and I'm not as trusting as Tynie demonstrated. In fact, neither is she. You already have an idea as to why, and it doesn't involve you… yet. Tao, your restaurant has the sign done already, and I just told our lawyer why that's the case." Tao says back "Fair enough. Liu, she speaks the truth on Tynie's name." Liu's stunned, answering "No offenses taken. Thank you for handling that. Oh and in terms of Tynie and trusting people, yes I know why she doesn't do that much." After letting that out, Liu notes in the same pad used all day "Do WHATEVER I can to earn and retain Tynie's trust."

The minute Little Man's room is loaded with the shopping bags, Jesia and Rose hug him saying together "This is from everybody, we love you. Later Little Man." "Later Aunties, and thanks." Tariyu responds. Jesia, Rose and Treena hug Tao and Nessa, then Liu, advising "That code Tynie has for handshakes covers us all like Tynie said.. make a note of it." "Will do." Liu chirps as those three leave, completing that notation after those four are headed away from Tao's.

Treena takes Rose to Bruno, then Nessa to TreMarion before going home. Bruno and Rose keep eyes on Spring Breeze until Phil's due off of work. TreMarion and Nessa hug Sasha and TreMarkis for everyone else before going to TreMarion's. Once all that happens, everyone tries to relax, taking Tynie's wishes for Liu to "Settle in" to cover them for having a day to themselves. Unless some serious shit hits some really low fans, all of them have agreed to enjoy today undisturbed from here on out.

Tynie and Bobby are home by this point, their SUV parked and their house about to be secured by him. She lets out as Bobby comes towards her "I'm trying to extend professional courtesies to a rookie lawyer. I don't want him in my office without both of us home. After he uses my equipment, I am checking the fuck out of it. ANYTHING out of place and I seek to end his legal career." Clearing his throat with a smile, Bobby says "You mean we are, should that happen. Aside from that, good plan baby."

Bobby's at her hip when Tynie unloads her pocket onto the coffee table. He grabs up Tynie's kit and covers checking his wife's sugar levels. Discovering her diabetes won't be a bitch just yet, the kit's reloaded and set back down. "Meeting Liu was a surprise, Tao never told me he had a brother." Tynie tells him. "I bet he didn't know, something tells me Tao's family doesn't like him enough to be honest about that. We'll find out if I'm right another time my love." Bobby advises with a huge smile.

Snuggling up to him as they share the couch, Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest by the heartbeat while giggly sighs leave her lips. "I love you babe." Bobby whispers. "As I you sexy." Tynie fires back. As it was a bit later in the day, many of those who were at Tao's relatively early decided to go back to bed. Everyone did one thing together though: keeping a phone nearby in case of an emergency. Bruno and Rose were still watching over Spring Breeze, who was sound asleep. Phil called Spring Breeze's phone to say he won't be off work for several more hours, Rose answering it to inform him that she's covered until he's home. Grateful for that, Phil hangs up. TreMarkis awoke and took care of Sasha who had followed him in waking. Being waited on hand and foot didn't appeal to Sasha, until TreMarkis said "Baby, you need to relax. I want to do this, it's alright."

"Yes Dear." Sasha giggles, not arguing her man's point anymore. Tynie and Bobby are also not back asleep, having elected to spend the day making up for lost romantic time. Tynie's showered in Bobby's chivalry, being charioted from the living room is part of that. The second they can, Tynie and Bobby share in seriously wild sex. Tynie's enthralled in the sheer power of Bobby's sexual prowess, trying her best to provide it to him exactly as she received. The couple's in the heated throes of this love expression for a great while, not caring about anything other than eventually obtaining communal satisfaction. Tynie and Bobby know just what to do in the name of reaching a much needed release together, fixating on that until it runs through them. Howls and grunts are all they can hear from each other, the fact remaining it's been days since they last got it on. Time passed ignored by this pair, until Bobby grunts "Must.. fight it.. got to.. please.. my wife.." "Flood me hottie!" Tynie pleads through a moan. Shoving himself into her a few more times, Bobby does just that, instigating Tynie to orgasm around his erection violently. They cling to one another as this climax drones on, sharing in the scream of each other's names at the top of their separate lungs. Panting in time with each other at the end of their screams, Tynie and Bobby say nothing else at first. Laying Tynie by his side, Bobby purrs while looking his wife over with a huge smile "That was…" "Indescribable!" Tynie finishes, both slowing their breaths.

Thinking that their phones were left in the living room starts to worry Tynie a bit, Bobby catching that. "Umm honey.. you left them off the charger.. look." Bobby giggles, pointing to the devices. "Oh wow.. I did!" Tynie laughs, trying to stretch across Bobby to change that. "Unh Unh, you don't risk hurting my Queen that way." Bobby objects, taking care of Tynie's mistake from earlier. "Ohhh, my King's so sweet." Tynie purrs.

"Only for you honey." Bobby answers modestly. "Holy hell!" Tynie yelps, getting Bobby to jump a bit. "Before you worry, that was meant positively. I have the best life ever, an exquisite hubby who's a PHENOM and NOT just in bed, a wonderful family, and freedom.. again." Tynie elates. "Freedom, again.. how?" Bobby wonders. "Oh, freedom from those who were making me feel like I was losing the man who gave me it all. Also, a liberation from the bitch whose negligent handlings of our family's legal affairs damn near cost us all everything." Tynie relates. "That freedom and liberation covers everybody my sweet. Oh and what you said about me, reverse it." Bobby swears, puffing his chest. "Honoredly.." Tynie says with a huge smile, laying her head against Bobby's chest.

The two fall asleep as they were in that short conversation, elated to be together and bathing in everything Tynie depicted had been given to them and their kin. As their phones charged, nothing came across any of the devices, a sign that their dealings with assholes is taking a day off.

Liu and Tao caught up as Little Man went back to bed, Tao learning just how little his own mother regarded him. Liu admitted a lot, adding his choice to become a lawyer got him excommunicated from their mother. Tao got wind that his own mama hated them both because their dad left her the day after Liu entered law school. Tao and Liu's mother loathed all men because of that, believing that males deserve evil emotions shot their way.

Tao wasn't surprised by any of it really, having lost all communication with his own mother years ago. Liu hated the fact that Tao was described as deceased by rather graphic means by their mother, every last one of them related in the two men's conversations.

Little Man didn't even know he had an uncle that was blood until today, Liu feeling like shit for that. "Don't blame you man, I blame Mom. Little Man's Tariyu's nickname, Tynie gave it to him. She treats him like her own. Until you're fully trusted by everyone I cannot explain why Tynie doesn't have kids. She made that a condition of taking me on as a client, because people who got in with her played the trust Tynie gave to their advantage before we met." Tao explains. "Reasonable." Liu confirms, the two men talking for a couple more hours. Tao and Liu secure Tao's home before going back to bed, Liu doing his best to honor the wishes of his first list of clients ever.

The sign that Tynie and Bobby deemed was just for them in terms of phones going off actually covers everyone in their group for the time being, as nobody needs anything immediately. The main reason for that being basically all whom still matter to Tynie and Bobby were sleeping, with only a few exclusions. Sasha and Spring Breeze intermittently napped, Bruno and Rose took shifts watching Spring Breeze. The motive behind that was for Rose and Bruno to be able to get a little sleep. TreMarkis napped with his wife, praying the twins wouldn't fight and kick in the same place again today. Phil's shift ended after a few hours, just as he told Rose. Soon as Phil got home, he saw Bruno switching off with Rose to watch Spring Breeze. "You two go home, I got it from here." Phil whispers to Bruno. "Sure thing man." Bruno replies, carrying Rose to their new SUV.

Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's group is later at their own homes, either relaxing with movies on or totally asleep. The talisman tattoo on Tynie's right shoulder didn't twitch once, a sign that those above agreed with how Tynie read the turnout for today. Tynie wakes up from the shared nap with Bobby first, kissing his lips briefly before slinking away to get them something to eat. Bobby lays back and grabs the pillows Tynie slept on, taking in her scent. He nuzzles the pillows Tynie napped on until she gets back.

"Awww.." Tynie whispers, having seen that before totally leaving the master bedroom. She wasn't the only one who did that either, one person in each home pulled off a similar move. Those without loves and Nessa didn't either, because she knew that TreMarion didn't want love like that. Realistically, Nessa doesn't wish for that right now herself, her heart still shattered from what Charlie did. As for all the other single people, they want to heal their hearts before trying for love again as well.

In the homes with people awake, one person serving the other a meal in bed was taken by the couples as a romantic move. As for Nessa, TreMarion was served as an honor move. Those who are alone romantically ate as such, Treena hosting Jesia in her home. The ones who got served in bed are all insistent upon sharing the meal with their loves, or in Nessa's case companion's. Those served are also adamant about clearing from it once the meal's over. Nessa and those who are single were assured a meal, Jesia and Treena handling so themselves. TreMarion serves Nessa just as he got, showing her equality and respect.

In terms of Tynie's diabetes, Bobby checks it after they eat to discover that today she won't be battling her sugar levels. The kit is later repacked and laid aside as that couple goes about getting cleaned up together. The closer to everyone else's day is pretty much the same as Tynie and Bobby's, the only deviations being for those without romantic partners. Everyone whom has a love winds up cuddling in bed awaiting slumber while sharing in the power of their affections.

Given the fact today started off early, slumber doesn't take too long in arriving for anyone, especially Liu. All the couples cover up and cuddle together, ending the day in an embrace that each party separately adores.

All those who matter to Tynie and Bobby pray silently that those watching from above keep their eyes open in case Liu fucks with them like the past two lawyers they had. Aside from that, all Tynie and Bobby's family and that couple can do is wait and see.

Today started out rather interestingly for all who matter to Tynie and Bobby. Tao even more so than the others, discovering that his mother is a deceptive, slanderous, man-hating psychobitch. Liu's ached for a relationship with Tao, so much being declared in those two men's conversations. Dayna's legal career is about to be history, and her name added to the roster of people Tynie and Bobby's family in New York have made felons. Liu seems decent to the rest of the group, although understandably a bit nervous given the fact he's a rookie in law practice. Tao's promise to watch Liu like a hawk is peace instigating to the family as a whole, all having learned that when Tao speaks, he means it. The only other thing on everyone's mind was another dose of truth from the mouths of babes, again coming from Little Man.

Hopefully when they get together again, there's no bullshit involved…


	74. Ch 74

Title: Kicking Ass and Taking Names

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Liu wakes up at Tao's, going over the papers Dayna left behind, while having coffee. Liu realizes after a while that Dayna's confession was entirely due to the paperwork being botched. Luckily for Tynie and her family, Liu excelled at the type of legal documentation that was present. Tao really didn't like the idea that his long-lost brother hasn't relaxed any more than what transpired yesterday. "Brother, there's a limit on the time I have for this. Dayna dawdled so much that I must file this by the end of the week." Liu rationalizes. "Very Well." Tao replies. As if on instinct, Tao calls Tynie to relay what Liu said.

Across town, Tynie hears the couple's shared phone going off, answering it after reaching across Bobby's chest. Tao telling her everything about the papers left by Dayna and what Liu was up to, Tynie fires back "You make damn sure that your brother paces himself and gets some sleep. Other than that, my offer stands. He knows the rules, and let everyone else know too." Tao agreeing, the two hang up. Leaning back to look her husband over, Tynie goes for a brief kiss. Bobby awakes and ups the ante on that affection, wanting only to shower his wife with love in that display. Time was ignored from the first moment Tynie was awake, Bobby following her in that.

Slowly splitting that off, Tynie gazes lovingly into Bobby's eyes before boasting "Liu's amazing. He's sweet enough to take away from his settling in time to cover us all. Dayna fucked the paperwork up thirty-two trillion ways from last Sunday, and Liu's refiling it. I got called by Tao, since Liu didn't have my number. Liu knows the rules to my offer and has confirmed his agreement. Tao said that Liu will pace himself and sleep. Aside from that, everyone is to take today to themselves unless we're called out or the shit hits the fan. Liu's orders. I got to admit, I actually feel comfortable saying that last part!"

As Tynie reaches to obtain her kit, the couple's phone goes off again. "Hey Ross, what's up man?" Tynie asks. "Is there any way you can come in later today for that paperwork from earlier this week?" Ross inquires. "Yeah man, is two this afternoon good with you?" Tynie wonders, that being set as the time for their meeting by Ross prior to Tynie hanging up. Bobby reaches around his wife as that call goes on, Tynie's levels checked only to uncover that he timed that perfectly.

An epi-shot of insulin later, the kit's repacked as those two get out of bed. Pocketing her kit and their phone, Bobby leaves the latter out just long enough to tell the others in a text that the couple's unavailable this afternoon due to a meeting. Everyone else agreeing to contact them ONLY in an emergency around that part of the day, their phone is finally stashed. Standing beside her man, Tynie wraps one arm to Bobby's hips.

The next place she finds herself is in the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby saying "You relax my Queen." Kissing him briefly, Tynie answers "I will, only if you join me next time." "Sure thing." Bobby giggles, seeing his wife disrobe while setting everything up. Kicking back as soon as she enters the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie starts nervously giggling. "I'm about to be in the Commissioner's office, for the first time ever. I don't want to sound all fangirly or like a fraudulent lawyer. What the fuck am I going to do?" She frets, the nervous giggles subsiding.

Unknown to Tynie, Bobby had heard her, walking into that room with a shit-eating grin on his face. Disrobing to join her, he relays "You forget, I'll be right at your hip. As for you sounding fangirly, I don't think that will happen. You're far from a fraud, baby. Please stop being so hard on yourself." He was right, but Tynie wonders "Just what were you doing while I was relaxing, I mean trying to, in here?" "Not telling you.." Bobby teases. From there, the couple washes down and dries off.

Kissing before separating to get dressed, Bobby and Tynie smile from ear-to-ear afterwards. That part of their preparations not taking long, the couple rejoins at the hip as Tynie's leather shoulder bag is loaded. Their phone and her kit are alongside Tynie's practice phone, Bobby explaining. "Yeah, Liu called on Tao's line. I gave him both numbers after learning that for once Dayna told the truth. Your clients are set."

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie shows her man gratitude for learning that, given the fact the bulk of her clients were elders. Tynie discovers her badge holder and one of her firearms are also in that shoulder bag, since Bobby forgot to zip that up. Tynie's dressed to kill, Bobby finding himself unable to stop eyeing her over. Swiftly bringing his right hand to his lips, Bobby rids of the proof that Tynie's getup made his mouth water. "Aww.." Tynie purrs, leading her husband out of the master bedroom.

"I look slovenly compared to you babe." Bobby blurts, his wife stopping on a dime as the two enter the throughway of their home. Spinning on her toes, Tynie replies "Oh, gee.. My practice's head of security was on his day off when this meeting was set after having worked every day this week in that capacity. Aw damn, I asked the one in charge of keeping me safe while handling legal affairs to go casual." Bobby doesn't answer that right off, then Tynie inquires "You mean to tell me that my ever-brilliant detective hubby didn't see where I'm going with that?" "Ohh, I did.." Bobby replies, taking over leading the way across their house. Tynie's leather shoulder bag zipped up, Bobby reaches a hand behind them as they get to the front door. Going for her SUV keys, Bobby has a plotting smile on his lips.

Soon as they're outside, Bobby secures the home and guides Tynie to her ride. Hopping in together, Tynie's clueless as to what her man has up his sleeves. Giggling as he drove, Bobby nearly sold his own plan out. "Someone's happy.." Tynie laughs. "Ecstatic to be yours baby." Bobby replies, driving them away. "We haven't worn our jewelry in quite a while baby.." Tynie frets.

"Aw damn.. Hubby wants to surprise you." Bobby teases. Taking her straight to a custom jeweler that was new to the area, Bobby parks and showers Tynie with the best in his chivalry. "Yes baby, the other jewelry is safe. You just close your eyes and trust me." Bobby plots, Tynie giggling while she obeys. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby has her seated away from him for a few moments. Calling the store owner over with the curl of his finger, Bobby says "You know what to do." The store owner nodding, Bobby goes back to his wife. "God, I hope you like this.." Bobby says nervously.

"Oh honey, I will. Don't you worry. As for our other jewelry, I've been thinking. Maybe it's best we keep that stashed securely. We've been known to wear it when encountering assholes, and who knows if those fucks have connections that will cause us problems. They could see our other jewelry and try all kinds of shit." Tynie soothes. "True." Bobby chimes. Looking at him briefly, Tynie taunts "I'll be back.." Calling the wife of the jewelry owner over with a curl of her finger, Tynie whispers "Make your best ring for a guy, top of the line everything." The store owner's wife nodding, that plan is acted on in seconds.

The couple's shared phone goes off, Liu on the other end. Answering it, Tynie learns that her accounts were never frozen and Bobby's card was never cancelled. Liu's already on it, lathering Dayna in all kinds of new charges. Tynie adds that anything bearing Bobby's signature which Dayna had was signed under deceptive pretenses. Tynie also claims she said that given what everyone learned about Dayna,Oliver,"Kelli,"Gary, Lysa, and Charlie. Liu notes all of that, bragging "Good call!" Tynie modestly replying to that, the two lawyers hang up.

Strutting back to her man, Tynie's face is aglow while her jaw struggles to hold a broad smile. "Yeahh, I still got it." Tynie eludes. Sitting next to him, Bobby learns everything that Liu and Tynie discussed. "That was amazing!" Bobby gloats. "Thanks." Tynie chirps, the two waiting for their jewelry in silence after that.

Twenty minutes later, Tynie's greeted by the store owner's wife, Bobby getting pecked on the cheek as those two ladies walk away. Bobby doesn't have a shot to return the affection Tynie gave, the store owner pulling him aside. "God, I hope he likes this.." Tynie worries. Stashing their gifts for one another, Tynie and Bobby go to pay for this all, learning "Your family already covered it." Happily stunned, the couple leaves that store arm-in-arm. Tynie and Bobby go back to the house, Bobby saying as they drive in that direction "When we get back home, my baby's to totally relax." "Yes dear.." Tynie cedes.

Her SUV parked in next to no time after that, Tynie hops out to escort Bobby inside. "Just because I'm supposed to be relaxing doesn't mean I can't shower my baby in love." She relates, Bobby giggling. Their home entered in moments, Tynie's all giggles as Bobby shows her to the couch. Stretching across that furniture as best she could in present attire, Tynie moans out in relaxation until her feet hit the armrest. Standing beside her, Bobby pulls his wife's legs up slightly before taking off the heels and massaging Tynie's feet.

After that massage starts, Bobby only hears Tynie groan in contentment. He looks her over again, muttering "Damn you look good!" Blushing, Tynie responds "Thanks." From inside Tynie's shoulder bag, their phone goes off, Bobby reaching down to answer it. Ross informs he may be late to meeting Tynie due to a meet up related to Charlie's retirement being revoked. Bobby agrees to that on her behalf, informing Ross that Liu's their new counsel right before being asked. Mentioning his intent to appear at the meeting with Tynie, Ross concurs with why prior to that being explained. Everything noted, the two men hang up. Laying that device down, Bobby says in a giddy voice "You stay here babe.." Giggling, Tynie nods as her man goes for another kiss.

Ducking away from her, Bobby fixes them both something to eat. Reaching into the shoulder bag, she debates whether or not to give Bobby his gift before meeting Ross. Thinking it over for a second, Tynie puts the phone back into the shoulder bag before closing that up. "By the way, Ross may be late meeting us. He has to meet with the Brass to end Charlie's retirement. Evidently the Commission found some things Charlie had been into which voided his getting that. Liu already knows, and everything we ever gave those who aren't a part of our lives now will be returned as liquidated back to cash to us inside a week. Ross got a call from Liu who discussed as much on our names, given the way things changed." Bobby relates, going towards his wife. "Fuckin A!" Tynie yelps, sitting up so they could eat side-by-side.

Everything set onto the coffee table, Bobby moves his wife's shoulder bag to down by their feet. "Oh, and the only business you handle today is the meeting with Ross." Bobby attaches. "Fair enough, Lord willing we don't encounter any assholes or emergencies. Everyone needs a break, even Liu." Tynie agrees. "That's true." Bobby extends, the two eating in silence from there. Unknown to Tynie, Bobby'd made her favorite cappuccino, the couple enjoying those just as the meal was had: in total quiet. Bobby leans in to peck his wife's cheek, saying in a deep tone "I didn't get to do this earlier." After that peck kiss is left to Tynie's cheek, Bobby again ducks off, this time to clear from everything.

In the back of his mind, Bobby felt like shit for "Looking slovenly" compared to his wife, going to change that after everything else is done as Tynie kicked back. "Honey.." Tynie wonders loudly, the section of their home going dead silent. Not knowing if something bad happened to Bobby, Tynie slinks off the couch and goes for their room. Bobby's broadly smiling as the outfit he was in is altered totally, Tynie about to be able to pet a baby-soft face as well. The gift he got for her stashed also, Bobby approaches his wife using a brooding strut. "Ohhh damn.." Tynie howls, checking Bobby out. "Thanks." Bobby mutters, blushing just as his wife is.

"The only bad part of today is, I have no damn clue where Ross's office is." Tynie worries. "I do, you don't worry about that." Bobby giggles. Knowing already why that was the case, given her love of Bobby from afar prior to their becoming one, Tynie doesn't push the issue. Reaching her right hand up to Bobby's chiseled cheeks, Tynie feels the softness of his skin while the touch sends electric surges through her being. Only a couple hours left before that meeting, and Tynie's trying not to be a ball of nerves. "Relax hottie.." Bobby says delicately as that much is caught, leading Tynie out of their room again.

In their absence, Liu called again. Calling him back as soon as they get to the living room, Tynie wonders just how often her lawyer's going to make their phone go off. The couple are told the others have plans which render them unavailable and those who are expecting are fine. Tynie also gets wind that Liu called to explain pretty much everything Dayna swore to doing not only didn't happen, but she was sent by those Tynie and Bobby got rid of to rob the remaining family members blind.

"Run that fucked up shit past me again?" Tynie demands, Liu repeating himself.

Tynie tells Liu "Nail em! We're setting this phone to vibrate before meeting up with Ross, out of respect for him." Liu agreeing, the two hang up. "I'll be glad when those who fucked with us burn in hell!" Tynie howls. "You aren't alone." Bobby answers. Leaving it at that, the couple spends time cuddling as Bobby does what Tynie told Liu. Stashing the phone in the shoulder bag, Tynie and Bobby spend a short while cuddling.

An hour later, Bobby takes his wife by the hand and says "You won't be in those heels long." Tynie laughs as she goes to put the heels back on with the hand not in his. Soon as that's done, Bobby slides her shoulder bag into Tynie's lap. Slipping that to her arm, Tynie slinks off the couch with her hubby in tow. Thinking that the two will again leave the house arm-in arm, Tynie's in for a surprise. Bobby grabs her up against him, pulling her arm around his hip gently "Oohh baby, you know what that does to me.." Tynie slurs, a hint of yearning in her voice.

Turning his head to look her in the eyes, Bobby vows softly "Later.." "Yeahh baby.." Tynie gloats, her man leading them again to her SUV. Everything about the way they depart is done at the same closeness as was shared in the living room, the only separation being so Bobby could lock the house. Escorting her into the SUV from there, Bobby knows the Commissioner's office is at least an hour away.

Tynie settles against her seat, nervous yet elated to still be with the man of her dreams. Giving her something to stare at, Bobby struts over to the driver's side, instigating Tynie to howl like a wolf until he hops in and drives away.

Relaxing as best she could, Tynie blurts "I'm with the man of my dreams. Every day is heaven, even when we go through hell. I know I'm worshipped, but I kind of wonder if my Kahuno realizes the same thing is reversed. I realize this sounds rude, but I hope the meeting with Ross doesn't take all damn afternoon." "I know you worship me sweetheart. My heaven is with you, every day. As for the meeting with Ross, I don't think it will take all that long." Bobby absolves, doing his best to keep them safe.

Idiots and jerkoffs driving around them cause Bobby to say "I got to protect my wife." "I got to be ready to defend my hubby." Tynie retorts, bracing herself for the worst. Never before has Tynie actually felt a surge of comfort at the sound of raging police sirens, Bobby sliding the SUV over as best he could. Apparently some of the jerkoffs and idiots had caused a wreck, those two being told of a detour to get them to Ross's office by an officer. The cop looks in and notices just who's in the SUV, hollering to his high-rank "IT'S HER!" Next thing Tynie knows, she and Bobby have a bit of a police escort the rest of the way to the Commissioner's office. "What the samhell?" Tynie poses, while Bobby's parking her SUV. Ross meets them at the SUV, Bobby rolling down his window. "Get her inside, I will explain everything. I've already called your lawyer." Ross orders, Bobby leaping to comply.

"I really don't like the vibe I just got." Tynie frets, Bobby hovering over her as two cops from CSU check their SUV with a high rank watching. Ross heard Tynie and says "I presume you already have an idea as to why I met you out here." "Bomb threat involving my car, someone's trying to have me killed otherwise, either that or somebody Bobby helped put away got paroled and now wants him dead." Tynie guesses. "Damn, she's good!" Ross chimes, Bobby keeping Tynie close as they enter the building.

"I'm not good man, we've had all kinds of shit hit us since getting together. I was literally guessing." Tynie relents. Ross returns "You just hit all the nails on the head." Taking those two directly into his office, Ross has a detail posted outside the door. Tynie's lead to Ross's desk where a stack of papers awaits her signature. Ross admits "I'm glad you didn't come alone Tynie, what you guessed notwithstanding. I know of the "shit" you've had hit you two, word on that always made it back to me."

Signing those papers in a flurry, Tynie doesn't answer right off. Bobby tells Ross "She doesn't leave the house alone at all, given everything we've encountered." Pointing the end of her pen at Bobby, Tynie verifies "He ain't lying. Oh, an what he said.. Yeah.. Reversed." Ross tells the two "I wish I could have been at your wedding and vow renewal, James never told me of either. As for Charlie, yeah.. The feds have him. By that I mean he will rot in prison penniless, which is why I called your lawyer." "Ross, you kick ass, you know that.. Right?!" Tynie wonders. "He does now." Bobby laughs.

Looking at the retired Detective in his office, Ross swears "She's been good for you man. You look great." "Thanks." Bobby chirps. Tynie has just finished scrawling her name to those forms, arising to meet up with Ross. "Man, I don't typically shake hands with people that I've given trust to. Thing is, I don't want anyone misconstruing a hug to affect your career negatively." Tynie explains, the two shaking hands.

"I totally understand that. You two be safe and have a good day." Ross confirms, the CSU guys showing to those three. "Tynie, your SUV's clean." Bobby and Tynie learn as she hugs the CSU guy who said that. "She warned me that would happen!" Ross laughs. "I did." Tynie giggles. Ross says one more thing "Be good to and for her Bobby. She's a jem, I can already tell." "Oh he is.. And he will… trust me." Tynie gloats as the couple goes back for their SUV.

Ross declares as those two vanish from sight "Now to deal with the fucks that work here who called Tynie a trophy whore.." The detail cops hear that, yelping "OHH SHIT!" CSU and the detail cops leave, advising everyone in sight to start praying. The Commissioner's on a warpath, and anyone that becomes snared in this certain dragnet stands to lose everything before they know it.

Tynie overtakes the driver's side of her SUV, Bobby settling in the passenger's seat. "I think I impressed Ross, never expected to make the man laugh and blush though!" Tynie declares. "You did, especially the "trust me" line." Bobby brags back, the two headed for home. The jerkoffs and idiots are gone by this time, Tynie and Bobby's travel home being a peaceful one. He searches inside Tynie's shoulder bag, sensing she was worried about Sasha and Spring Breeze. Firing off a text to check on them, Bobby gets word back that everyone's alright, although busy for the rest of the day.

Settling the shoulder bag's contents as they were moments ago, Bobby closes that as Tynie gets them back to the house. The SUV parked, Bobby hops out to whisk her inside their home. Sliding Tynie's shoulder bag to her arm, Bobby then sweeps his wife off her feet. "That meeting went a hell of a lot better than I expected." Tynie confesses.

"You over-thought it my love, that's all. Oh and you also blew the Commissioner's mind… trust me." Bobby chuckles. Setting Tynie down before opening the house, Bobby has a bit of a nervous look on his face. Going inside before him, Tynie waits until Bobby secures the home before so much as flinching. Bobby soon joins her inside, locking the house with his hands behind his back.

Going back for the couch, Tynie grabs Bobby up as close to her as she can. "Baby, you KNOW what that does to me.." Boby growls in want. "Later sexy.." Tynie taunts as they plop on the couch together. Seeing his wife dressed like that has driven Bobby beyond insane with desire, so much being written in his eyes. Tynie's just as guilty on that, Bobby's attire committing the same thing to her. Setting her shoulder bag to the coffee table, Tynie slinks a hand in to retrieve Bobby's gift. The box for that laid in his lap, Tynie vows "We may not be perfect to each other always, yet I know we stand as perfect for each other. My heaven and safe haven is you and your love. My life is circled around loving you until time doesn't exist. Bobby Goren, I am proudly yours forever."

After saying that, Tynie pops the box open to unveil what she had made for Bobby. "It's hot.." He gasps, only to have Tynie slip the ring to his finger. Guiding her hand to his lap, Bobby reaches into his jacket pocket, revealing the box that holds Tynie's gift. Before she opens it, Bobby oaths "Tynie Goren, you are my heaven. My safe haven is you and your love. Time doesn't matter to me, as long as I have you to love. I am honored to be yours forever." The box opened and her ring slid to a finger, Tynie sighs "It's gorgeous.."

Halfway leaping onto him, Tynie tries nuzzling Bobby's shoulder as he goes in for a wild kiss. Her frame lifted onto his lap during the kiss, Tynie moans as Bobby's power shows itself again. The fact remaining this couple chose to totally ignore time, the kiss dispels only due to lack of air in their lungs. "That kicked ass and took names!" They boast as one, giggling afterwards.

Tynie then attempts to stretch her hands down to take off her heels, Bobby telling her "No way baby.. I got that." Taking that remark as an opportunity to wrap herself more so around him, Tynie basically wilts into Bobby with a huge smile on her face. "I don't know why you wear these things, all they do is hurt my beautiful." Bobby pines, throwing his wife's heels across the house. "I got to look good for my man sometimes." Tynie mutters.

"You do look good to me.. All the time! There's no reason to put my Angel through pain for that. Every time a pair of heels hurts you, I'm getting rid of them. You know I don't like it when you're hurting." Bobby explains. "Someone's being protective and territorial. You know I love that!" Tynie purrs. Petting down her spine with his left hand, Bobby takes his right hand through Tynie's hair. "You're mine, and I'll always protect you." Bobby whispers. Leaning her head on the crest of Bobby's left shoulder, Tynie elaborates "You always look hot to me. You're mine, and however I can I will protect you." "Love you!" The two say at the same time, Bobby picking Tynie up off the couch.

Tynie can only hear Bobby swearing to love her as a constant, Tynie telling him the same right back. They'd deliberately left the shoulder bag and its contents in the living room, Tynie and Bobby wanting to make love without chance of being disturbed. Laying Tynie to her feet as they get to the master bedroom, Bobby witnesses her strut to the bed with a new switch to her hips.

Spinning around on the mattress so their eyes meet again, Tynie waves Bobby over.

Practically racing to the bed's edge, Bobby stops just in time to watch his woman tantalize him while getting naked. Her efforts are far from in vain, Bobby's arousal being proudly evidenced in his pants. Tynie's totally nude kneeling before him on the mattress with a slight gap between her legs, ordering in a seductive voice "Get naked.." Bobby's suit is perpetually destroyed from his body, Tynie's last words being granted as fast as he could manage.

Delicately pushing her back a bit, Bobby starts kissing all over Tynie's bust, leaving baby-sized hickeys everywhere his lips leave. Tynie's legs flatten as that transpires, her essence opened to him while Bobby taunted her as the kissy trail is kept on. Antagonizing him with her moans, Bobby soon rams his erection all the way into Tynie. He damn near leaps into her with every thrust, Tynie's legs being held by his hands as this romp is in Bobby's control. Howling and groaning throughout, Tynie loves every millisecond of this sex. Before she even realizes it, Bobby's changed up the position for their lovemaking, Tynie being on top. Bobby's erection throbbing inside her, Tynie slides all the way up the shaft to the head just to slam herself onto it all the way repeatedly. Moans and growls leaving his lips serve as Tynie's goading on, her desire to blow his mind intensifying with each one heard.

Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes after some time and mouths "Doggie me.." Sliding off of Bobby just long enough to get that sexual position, Tynie's hips are split as wide as they'll go by him. Taking one hip into each hand, Bobby rams Tynie with his worsening hard-on. "Harder baby.. Harder!" Tynie chants. Bobby grants her wishes without a word, taking Tynie with all the power he can muster. They go on like this until Tynie and Bobby hit climax at the same time. Shouting one another's names at the heavens while they came, this expression of love ends with Tynie and Bobby feeling beyond euphoric.

Ever the gentleman, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie laying her back against the mattress. Snuggling after having gotten buck wild, the couple says at the same time "You blew my mind baby.." A brief kiss shared and the couple lies back until this climax is totally ridden out.

Across town, Tao and Little Man were relaxing at their house, Liu having changed up how the family communicates. He did that ultimately for their safety and privacy protections since everyone uses cellphones, the others agreeing to it while Tynie and Bobby were intimately distracted.

TreMarion assured Liu that "Bobby and Babygirl.. Tynie.. will agree to this. Hell, they'll love you for it!" Everyone else had their own agendas for today, Liu having advised those changes while on a break from the refiling of red tape for the family that Dayna fucked up.

Tynie had fallen asleep in Bobby's arms, him aligning her to the bed on the pillows she wasn't using to go get the shoulder bag. Slipping her new ring into the jewelry box with his, Bobby gets some pants on before retrieving that item. Hovering over Tynie, Bobby pecks her lips and whispers a vow "I'll be right back."

Upon getting the shoulder bag, Bobby takes out their phone and learns of Liu's advised changes to their communication. Telling Liu in a text that TreMarion spoke the truth on their names, Bobby slips the phone back to the shoulder bag temporarily.

Heading back for his wife, Bobby unloads the shoulder bag onto his end table, Tynie's practice phone and their shared one set to charging. Again lying beside her, Bobby's soon wrapped in Tynie's arms with her right leg across his hips. "Hmm.. MINE!" Tynie boasts in her sleep. Enveloping Tynie in his arms, Bobby gloats delicately "MINE!" Falling asleep after Tynie, Bobby feels her reach back to give him pillows. "You know the deal.. my King does not risk being hurt just to snuggle me." Tynie chides, still sleeping. Giggling softly in his own slumber, Bobby says "I do know that deal and it covers you too." He then slides a hand away from Tynie's shoulders just long enough to pull her leg off his hips, using that to show her that what he said while asleep was meant.

About an hour later, the couple wakes up and Bobby has a look of "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you" on his face. "What's up sexy?" Tynie wonders. "Earlier I got a call from Liu. Apparently, he and Little Man had a talk. Liu told everyone that since he's busy catching up on what Dayna didn't do, that there are going to be a few changes. Liu knows we all use cellphones and he doesn't want to risk our privacies being violated by some asshole that may be linked to Dayna that we don't presently know of. Basically, no news is good news, and we are to discuss everything else face-to-face in private. Little Man confessed to Liu about worrying over everyone, saying in that admission that you're just as bad as he is on that." Bobby lets out.

"Liu's a fuckin' genius! I would have never thought of that! Oh hell yeah I'm cool with it, and I hope the others are too!" Tynie celebrates, Bobby interjecting "I kind of figured as much, Oh, and they are.. now come here you.." Giggling a bit, Tynie meets up with her hubby for a kiss. Everything that she just learned is slowly sinking in, Tynie discovering that Liu genuinely is a "Fucking genius." The kiss has a different aura about it, not just of love, but of a new type of peace. Tynie and Bobby both feel that, waiting to admit as much until the kiss is ended. That delay really isn't long, again the pair finding themselves out of breath. "Did you feel…" Bobby wonders, trailing off. "A new peace around us, based on Liu's orders? Yeah. I thought I was the only one.." Tynie laughs.

Shaking his head with a broad smile, Bobby tells her that notion was off. Tynie realizes "You know what I think would go great with Liu's orders? A family code. I mean we all use cellphones and that way the only ones who know what's going on are those whom need to." Reaching his left hand back, Bobby gives Tynie one of their phones, in essence advising silently for her to discuss that with Liu. Calling their new lawyer, Tynie relates that realization and Liu chirps "Good call!"

"Now dude, you come up with the code and send a text saying we need to meet up. DO NOT send the actual code in a text, trust me. Beyond that, we are all to go about our day as it rolls on. We are to occasionally get together so Tariyu doesn't think he was bailed on. In the event of an emergency, I will cover ALL traffic tickets and shit. Finish the paperwork before you do that and go from there." Tynie orders. Liu's answer "You got it."

After hanging up, Tynie sets that phone to charge and brags "Liu kicks ass and takes names!" Bobby laughs "Just like someone else I know.." Tynie blushes at that, slipping out of bed with Bobby behind her. "I'm not as ripped as you claim. It's been awhile since I worked out." Bobby mutters.

"Hey now, we have that all planned out. As for you being ripped and sexy, that's how I see you. Bobby that hurt!" Tynie agonizes. "Sorry baby, you're right." Bobby replies lowly. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie plans "Besides, if you weren't ripped, just how could I have been rocked like that earlier?" "Baby.." Bobby squeals, embarrassed. She was right on that one, and he knew it. Sharing a peck kiss to the lips, Tynie plots "I know a certain hunk that hasn't spent time with me in the Jacuzzi lately.." "As I do a certain stunner.." Bobby teases, the two getting ready to enjoy what they just planned.

The others who matter to Tynie and Bobby get wind of her idea with the family code, all of them accepting it. TreMarion actually tells Liu "the Little Shit read all our minds!" Sasha worries that this means she won't have anyone there when the twins are born, Liu correcting "That's classified as an emergency, Tynie insists on covering all traffic tickets. She said you knew what that means." Spring Breeze had the same concern, Liu repeating himself. Phil's astonished at Tynie's offer, adding "Tynie's not the only one to handle those. She said she was, but I'm overruling her by saying add me to that list." Treena and Jesia are shocked, both telling Liu "Little Shit's done enough, and if she covers our tickets it's a LOAN. Same with Phil, because to us that's most fair."

Treena has one worry though, unrelated to the pregnant ladies "Liu, my doctor's about to drop me and Nessa from counseling. Dayna said she had it covered…" Liu warns "I'm on that right now. You go about your day and ignore anything the doctor sends you until I am done. If he does drop you two.. CALL ME." Treena's reply "Consider it done!"

Nessa tells the others "I agree with Tynie on getting together. Thing is, it shouldn't always be at her place. We have homes too, and they've hosted enough. Call me crazy, but that's not fair to Tynie at all for us to always be at her house when we have our own." Liu interrupts "That's not crazy. In fact it's a great idea. We work on a schedule of meetups later. I'll be in touch to do that Nessa, Tynie and Bobby have done enough. Phil, you've been added to the cover tickets list, and everything else you all have told me will be handled just as soon as I can. We discuss the family code at our next meet up, not over the phone. You know what to do guys, enjoy your day as best you can."

Phil fires off a text to Treena "If you consider that a Loan with me, it's fine. However, I don't think Tynie's going to be alright with that." Treena relays "Dude, should she cover my traffic tickets in an emergency I'll just put in a donation to the Project for the same amount with her name in the memo line of the check with "In honor to" before it." Phil replies "Good plan!" Treena's answer "Yeah, it just came to me." Nessa, TreMarion and all the others obey Liu's orders after that conversation, discovering in those mandates just what Tynie has already: Liu kicks ass and takes names.

Tynie and Bobby are clueless as to those conversations happening, having taken Liu's orders about "no news being good news" to heart. They've been relaxing in the Jacuzzi together, Tynie in a rather skimpy bikini and Bobby in the Speedo. "One question: How could you think for a second that I don't find you mouth-wateringly sexy?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, we haven't used the weight room in a while." Bobby answers.

"We've had a crazy week, and I believe that's why you may have forgotten our deal on that. You and I weren't going to work out in that room until closer to the consultancy. Trust what I call you baby, please." Tynie relates. "I will my love." Bobby swears, the two eventually leaving the Jacuzzi.

"About the consultancy love, I'm worried. I want to give those cadets some real-world potential circumstances in the class we do, but I don't wish to piss off the Commissioner or the Brass." Tynie frets as they go back for their room. "You won't piss anyone off doing that, beautiful. Matter of fact, I think they expect as much when we do the classes, especially since I'm retired from the Force." Bobby soothes, taking his wife by the arm.

The Academy work is less than a month away, Tynie at last feeling relaxed enough to relate her worries about the consultancy. "I say we start working out in a week for the consultancy, that way we aren't trying to crunch too much into our days before then." Bobby plans. "Ooohh, good one." Tynie slurs, totally concurring with his idea. Making it back to their room, Tynie and Bobby kiss briefly before getting dressed. Tynie's talisman tattoo hadn't flinched once, the couple taking that as a backing of their notions on Liu. From above, everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby got a similar peace rush that those two enjoyed. Everyone in the New York side of their family believes that peace was a way for them to learn that their heavenly observers are still there and happen to be elated with the new addition.

From the moment they met back up after separating to get dressed, Tynie and Bobby share the rest of the day side-by-side. Occasional love displays shared, they take turns serving each other meals and cleaning up.

By the grace of God, Tynie's diabetes isn't acting up when she checks it one last time, the kit being treated same as always when she was done. Their time in the Jacuzzi concluded, Bobby insisted upon keeping their shared phone on him. In his own way, that insistence was in the name of Tynie relaxing. Tynie planned in the back of her mind to repay the favor, sometime. Bobby had no idea of that plan, yet, which is just how Tynie wants it.

Liu discovers that Tynie and Bobby have people that were made family in Hawaii, adding them to his client list. Explaining everything that's gone down this past week to those individuals, Liu's repeatedly told "Man, you kick ass and take names. We wish to keep in touch with Tynie, Bobby and the others. However, we will only do that as you see fit because you're in charge of their legal handlings."

Liu tells them "You keep in touch with them however you wish, just please know that there will be times when replying to your texts or other communications won't be immediate. Tynie and Bobby have it set so that everyone relaxes for some part of the day. After certain hours, communications received are deemed emergencies." The Hawaiian side of Tynie and Bobby's family is very receptive to that, answering "That sounds fine with us man. Don't treat their trust like the past two lawyers they've had and we're good." Liu finalizes "I won't. I have far too much respect to do that to anyone, much less you all."

By this time, Tynie and Bobby have gone back to the master bedroom. They'd decided to cuddle in bed for a while, enjoying time alone together. The couple gets wind of those conversations when Harlei calls them, Bobby answering the phone. Catching up with him on the behalf of Allyn, Anjea, Elya and T, Bobby adds "Liu's a genius!" Tynie gets a shot to catch up, taking it the moment Bobby pulls the phone from his ear. "Love you guys, and we're sorry for not communicating sooner. Our lawyer, Liu, has come across some bullshit moves made on our names by Steve and Dayna. I'd missed you all, but until now haven't had the chance to talk to you." Tynie declares. "Your lawyer, Liu, told us everything that's happened. In fact, he's how we got this number, and the new ones that all the others have. We all warned him not to pull the same shit you just got out of. Sounds like he's a really honorable guy, because Liu said he has too much respect to do that to anyone." Harlei relays.

"Yeah, Liu comes from a line of respectable guys. Tao's his brother, and I've always been treated like royalty by Tao, so.." Tynie trails off. "That would explain the fear of God Liu had in his voice whenever your name was mentioned!" Elya laughs. Tynie queries "Really?" "Yeah, every time your name was dropped, Liu was a nervous wreck. Poor kid." Anjea vouches. "Well, at least he has respect. These days that isn't seen very often." Tynie answers. "Tynie, if my admission hurt you and Bobby, I'm sorry." T apologizes, Harlei, Anjea, Allyn, and Elya stunned in the background. "T, it's cool. We're family now, ok?" Tynie absolves, T agreeing.

Allyn feels like shit for what his cousin Steve did to Tynie, Bobby and the others, mentioning "I don't know if you'll accept my apology. I never knew Steve was like that. Tynie and Bobby, Elya and I love you all.."

"Allyn, dude, you don't apologize for Steve. We're cool, relax. We love you too." Tynie responds. Concurring with that gratefully, the Hawaiian side of Tynie and Bobby's family swears to keeping in better touch. Tynie tells them to call the others, but take a day at a time doing that, since there are now two pregnant ladies in the family.

Giving Harlei the amended list of New York relatives, Tynie orders the Hawaiian side to their family never contact the ones not on that list again. Harlei relates Tynie's orders, the list of names shared around to all the others at his place. One-by-one, the Hawaiian side of Tynie and Bobby's family starts removing the names and numbers of those who are no longer deemed kin. Anjea bellows "We are obeying your wishes, Tynie. The sounds you're hearing are our phones deleting their contact information. We won't have anything to do with people whose names do not show on this list. I am speaking for the others on this. One voice for many, since we all agree." Tynie answers "Awesome!"

T yells "Tynie, I'm sorry about Tall Joe. He's not the same man I once knew.. FORGIVE ME!" "I already have brother.. we all have. Don't you worry. You can't control other people's actions, man. The fact that you even apologized for him speaks to your ethics and maturity. Bobby and the others are with me on this.. trust that." Tynie resolves. Bobby hollers "She ain't lying!" With that, everyone says their farewells sending love and hangs up.

Sliding their phone back to the charger, Tynie shakes her head in disbelief. "Wow.. today's been.." She peeps, Bobby cutting her off "A well-deserved good one actually." Nodding while a glow paints itself across her face, Tynie smiles, saying "Baby, I just hope that when Liu said he has too much respect to pull bullshit on us all.." Bobby interrupts "Don't you worry, something tells me Tao won't let him fuck us over. You saw how Liu had a fearful look whenever Tao spoke.. right?" "Yes." Tynie chimes. "Alright then, there's no reason to worry my love." Bobby confirms.

A purring sigh leaves Tynie's lips as she goes to be closer to Bobby, nothing else said. He reaches back to cover them both, as Tynie slips her right arm behind them just long enough to arrange the pillows. Once more, Bobby's most recent words were accurate, and Tynie loved the fact he was so gentle about it. In their own rights, everyone whom matters to Tynie and Bobby had a damn good day themselves. The peace that this couple felt extended to all whom have slices of their hearts, every person closing out today in their own means. The moment after Tynie and Bobby are covered with each one laying their head to the pillows, a kiss is shared, this one being slow and romantic.

Liu's been the family's lawyer for less than two days, and already he's earning the respect of all whom are loved by Tynie and Bobby.

He honors Tynie's request for relaxation and pacing the process of handling the family's legal issues, going to bed shortly after communicating with Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian relatives.

As for the heavenly observers, they're just as appeased as everyone else is with Liu. The peace everyone feels tonight is just as Bobby described it to Tynie "Well-deserved."

Now for the family to witness more of Liu's kicking ass and taking names…


	75. Ch 75

Title: You've Bettered My Life

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and order CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day Liu finds himself swimming in paperwork. Half of what Dayna fucked up has to be totally redone, giving him a lot to manage in one day. Time's ticking in terms of the limitation statute, and Liu worries about waking Tynie at an indecent hour. Resolving to call her later, Liu goes back to the red tape before him. On the other side of town, Tynie and Bobby awaken together, sharing in the first kiss of the day. The peace from last night remained, alongside a curiosity within Tynie. Figuring it best to wait for a while, Tynie's mind goes elatedly blank as Bobby gives her romances. Soon as Bobby and Tynie's kiss is disbanded due to a lack of air in their lungs, Tynie gives him a giggly smile.

Returning that expression in kind, Bobby whisks his wife off the bed. As he leans back to pocket their phone and her kit, Tynie's eyes trail over Bobby rather slowly. Her arm outstretched for him, Bobby snares his wife closer, the two leaving their room hip-to-hip from there. Guiding his wife to the kitchen bar, Bobby lays their phone and her kit down. Tynie sits back and witnesses him crafting their meal and making them both coffees. With Bobby's back turned to her, Tynie fires off a text to Liu asking when he needs to use her fax machine. Replying with preferably today, she agrees to that with an idea to do so in the afternoon before again setting the device down.

"Damn Liu's good! He is at the point where a few faxes and a good chunk of what Dayna didn't do is handled. Perfectly timed I might add, given the statute of limitations on some of that shit!" Tynie brags. "So, when's he coming over to do that?" Bobby poses, bringing her coffee. "This afternoon actually. He was worried about it being too early to arrange that for any other time." Tynie informs, getting up to retrieve his. "At least he's respectful in that way." Bobby says. "Seriously. Oh and baby, I'm thinking that maybe after a while we should all band together and get Liu his own office… as in fully furnished." Tynie relents. "And how do you know that's not already in the works?" Bobby teases. "No way!" Tynie gasps. "Wait and see. That's all I'm saying." Bobby taunts back. "You little shit!" Tynie giggles. "No babe. Little Shit is you." Bobby snarks.

The couple's coffees are set aside just long enough for the meal to finish cooking, Tynie bringing that over to the kitchen bar. Eating in a happy silence with breaks to enjoy their coffees, Tynie and Bobby share broad smiles until the meal is over with. Bobby clears from it all as Tynie discovers a new strut in his walk away from her. Loving that display as well as silently plotting to return it to Bobby another time, Tynie sighs.

Checking her levels, Tynie learns her diabetes will be an unrelenting bitch. Once again using the level corrector, Tynie wonders if Dayna spoke the truth about the insulin distributor. Right as the kit's repacked and laid aside, Liu calls. Tynie answering it as Bobby sits at her hip, Liu informs that Dayna now has a "Two truth" streak so far. Tynie says that Liu can come over whenever to use her fax machine, only to be told that he won't for at least two more hours. Agreeing to that, the two hang up.

"Fuck me running!" Tynie shrieks. "I wouldn't know the first thing on how to pull that off!" Bobby chuckles. "Honey! That wasn't meant literally! Dayna actually told the truth about the doctor for the insulin distributor's office. Liu says it'll be another week before I can get that damn thing." Tynie laughs. Their phone goes off one more time, Bobby answering it as they stop laughing. Treena tells them that the others are again booked solid. Sasha and Spring Breeze have medical appointments, and everyone else has things to be done for their homes. Treena gets word that Bobby and Tynie are pretty well booked today too, agreeing to keep each other posted as the phone is again set aside. Given the fact the family code is not in effect yet, that conversation is compliant with Liu's orders.

Tynie sits back as Bobby handles that, checking him out with a purring sigh leaving her lips. Reaching his right arm around her, Bobby sees a blush gracing Tynie's cheeks. Silently re-iterating the eye over, Bobby's face soon has the same thing across it: a deep blush. "Sasha and Spring Breeze are alright. Treena's going with Spring Breeze to the doctor since Phil's got to work. As for Rose, Jesia, and everyone else, they're all busy today. Since we've all had a crazy week, they've got to get things done around their houses." Bobby tells her. "Sweet, and I presume we'll get word when we're meant to." Tynie resolves, Bobby nodding. "Oh and honey, Liu's going to be here in two hours. The sooner he gets that shit faxed the better really." Tynie mentions. "That's true." Bobby replies, taking Tynie by the hand and heading for the couch.

Settling on that furniture side-by-side, Tynie has something on her mind.

"Honey, I don't mean to be rude to Liu. Thing is, I'm not comfortable with another lawyer having a key to our home given what we've been through. I'd rather the emergency key be given to Phil or Daddy. Liu already knows I want to be home when he comes by to use my office, so I hope this doesn't piss him off." Tynie explains.

"I'm glad you said that, because I was starting to think the same thing. As for pissing Liu off, I don't think this will." Bobby relays. The pair has roughly two hours alone, the bulk of that time spent sharing love and cuddling.

Liu's an on-time sort, Tynie learning as much when there's a knock on the door after the two hours end. Tao gave him the spare copy of Tynie's SUV keys, which had a key to the home on the ring. Welcoming Liu inside, Tynie locks up and pockets the keyring before Bobby declares "The spare key to this house goes to either Phil or TreMarion. Nothing against you Liu, but we've been done badly by the past two lawyers who had access to this place." "Fair enough." Liu accepts, Tynie adding "I'll take him to my office. Babe, you check to make sure NOTHING'S missing from our home. The way you told Liu of our decision made me think of that. Liu, when you're done with my fax machine, order the others to do the same at their homes.. Trust me." "Oooohh. Didn't think of that.. Good idea!" Liu blurts, Tynie and Bobby making good on her plan. Liu does one better than what Tynie mentioned, firing off a text ordering those checks while being lead to her office.

Taking his briefcase, Tynie unloads the papers onto her desk. Seeing what she didn't think was necessary paperwork-wise, Tynie vows "Dude, half this shit is potential evidence. Come take a second look, you'll see what I mean." Liu complies, and as the two lawyers meet up, Tynie shows him what she senses was unneeded red tape. "Go ahead and check that out on my laptop man, just don't fuck with my settings." Tynie orders, Liu again obeying.

Fifteen minutes later, Liu squeals "Holy Hell, you were right!" "Simple solution man, we take the unneeded papers and file them away as evidence here. When you are fully ready to nail Dayna for the felonies, call me and we can set up a time for you to come get them." Tynie plots vindictively. Liu nods, seeing Tynie do just as she said. Those filed away, Liu discovers that his stack of "to be faxed" papers is cut down significantly. "You're new to law practice and I understand that. I know you won't always win in court, but give us your best. Do that and I will back you whenever I can." Tynie offers. "Deal." Liu confirms. The fax machine is used for about another forty-five minutes, Liu discovering that Tynie's notion about the papers was right on the money. Tynie's laptop is shut down after Liu's through using it and the fax machine, him doing so before they converse again.

"I owe you for this." Liu worries. "Nah man, we already have that covered. The offer I made, goes for everyone. Trust me on that." Tynie corrects. Liu's phone goes off with a mass-text from the others saying that their homes weren't missing anything. Everyone being grateful for his orders on that, Liu replies "It was Little Shit's idea." Laughing as they wished him a good day in a reply, Liu concurring to that, his phone gets pocketed. Liu says "You're right, they do back your word." "Told ya.. Now relax a bit sweetie. You've worked hard enough for a couple days, honestly. The only times you are to rush are when there's an emergency or the limitations statute is approaching. You just fired off a shit ton of faxes man, and as soon as we get confirmation of those, you're good." Tynie absolves.

Noting that, Liu soon sees Tynie's fax machine's inbound tray is covered in confirmations. Taking them to her, Liu wonders "Where do you.." Handing him a manila folder, Tynie plots "You relax from this moment on. We keep these here, and you know for how long." Securing those two folders away, Tynie walks Liu out of her office. Locking that door behind them, Tynie worries about Bobby for a second. Liu gloats "The law school professors spoke the truth on your name.. You're a genius." "Eh, I try." Tynie answers. Liu is then guided to the front door, as Bobby says "You've done enough for us for now man. Go relax!" "Will do!" Liu replies, leaving immediately after.

Tynie secures the home behind him, Bobby strutting right up to her hip. "We didn't lose anything.." He brags in her ear. "Good. I felt bad for Liu though. Fuckin' Dayna had him thinking that he'd be filing red tape until the end of time! Turns out, he only needed a THIRD of the papers she left. Legal practice speaking, I think Liu and I make a good team." Tynie replies. "Run that by me again?" Bobby wonders. Tynie does, and this time adds that it was her whom caught which papers weren't really needed in Liu's stack of forms.

They go for the couch hip-to-hip, Tynie leaning against Bobby as best she can. "You're the ONLY man who gets my love." Tynie boasts. "As you are the only woman to get mine." Bobby whispers back. Thinking back to what Tynie said regarding she and Liu being legal partners, Bobby waits until they're on the couch before saying anything about it. "Honey, I think we should give Liu a little more time before you go into being his legal partner." Bobby relays. "I planned on that, sexy. What I meant about Liu and I making a great legal team was: He's newer to the practice of law than I am and I may be able to help him a bit. He doesn't even have his own office yet, so I wasn't meaning legal partnership. I was meaning more like a colleague backing him up." Tynie elaborates.

Bobby goes for a face palm after hearing that, Tynie stopping him "Unh Unh, these masterful hands don't batter my hottie. I wasn't clear as I should have been." Kissing the back of his hand, Tynie purrs "Oh, and by the way.. Thank you gorgeous for everything." Her hand taken up to Bobby's lips, he kisses it just as his was, answering "Thank you also my beautiful." "You amaze me." Tynie brags, Bobby saying it back to her. "The way everything's turning out calls for a party!" Tynie yelps. "Oh, about that.. You and I aren't to plan or host it." Bobby tells her. "Wait.. How'd you find THAT out?!" Tynie wonders.

"I had the phone on me when you and Liu were handling the legal papers in your office. Yeahh.. Jesia told me. Oh, by the way Sasha and Spring Breeze are home from the doctor and relaxing. Everyone else is alright." Bobby admits. "Damn you're good!" Tynie gloats. "I'm just as good as you on getting things done." Bobby alters. Tynie giggles at that, realizing he was right.

"So my King.. What all did you wish to do today?" Tynie inquires. "Spend time with my Queen, who doesn't need to worry about planning anything." Bobby replies with a shit-eating grin. Nestling her head upon the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie's all smiles. Adjusting the snuggle so that they both are laid back, Bobby relaxes just as he sought out from his wife. "I love being in your arms." Tynie purrs. "I love holding you." Bobby retorts. Bobby's body heat against her back soothes Tynie, whom moans out similarly to when they make love. "You alright honey?" Bobby worries. "Ohh yeahh, this feels so damn good!" Tynie whispers. "I'll always strive to make you feel good sexy." Bobby vows. "As I will you.." Tynie swears back softly.

Treena and the others had a lot to do around their homes, Sasha and Spring Breeze napped after returning home from the doctor's office. Phil was called by Treena when she took Spring Breeze to her appointment, only to be told that there's going to be a prescription waiting for Phil to pick up on his way home. "Man, I don't feel right getting that. I know you trust me, but medical stuff in my eyes is a private matter. I'm taking Spring Breeze to appointments so that you don't have to worry about not getting time off for them. I hope you understand." Treena relayed. "That's alright with me, and thanks." Phil confirmed.

Jesia had gotten a lot done around Treena's, after telling Liu that she did not wish to be anywhere near Gary's land. Liu was also ordered to liquidate anything in Gary's name and send all the proceeds straight back to Tynie. Surprised by those orders, Liu asks Jesia why. Getting word that Tynie made a lot of what Gary had possible, Liu decides to split the difference. Jesia's told "Little Shit would want you to have a decent sized nest egg to live on. Hell, I know my ass would be in a sling forever if I didn't do it like this." Jesia agrees, realizing Liu was right.

TreMarion had Bruno help him with rearranging his home, given the fact that Lysa knew the original layout. Rose handled everything she could in her home, figuring that Bruno deserved to relax when he returned. Tao and Little Man took today off from the restaurant as well, Tao contemplating retirement.

Liu advises Tao to go ahead and retire, since he'd been in the restaurant business for many years. Tao decides to wait until the family meets up to declare that, Little Man wonders how they'll survive without "Aunt Tynie paying for it."

Liu calls Tynie and asks the very question which left Tariyu's lips, Bobby answering the phone. "Simple, take half of the liquidation proceeds from Gary's property and set Tao up with a retirement package. Jesia wouldn't want all of it anyways. Out of some of the liquidation proceeds, set up a trust for you to live on too." Bobby plots.

Liu replies "You got it." After that is arranged, the two hang up. "That was brilliant!" Tynie boasts. "Thanks baby.." Bobby replies in a giddy voice.

"Is it just me or is everyone else also feeling that finally we can go about our lives without worrying about people fucking with us?" Tynie wonders. "I don't think it's just you." Bobby elates. "It's about time that we felt this way! After all, everyone's been through hell lately, and we all deserve this!" Tynie declares. "My woman, the mind reader." Bobby responds. Tynie busts up laughing at that, Bobby following her.

Their laughter is cut short by the phone going off, Tynie answering it this time. Liu informs Tynie of everything he got done after leaving her office. Tynie's then told that Dayna and Steve actually spoke the truth about the banquet halls and Tao's caterers having secured employment. Tynie tells Liu to go ahead and do as Bobby ordered for Tao, adding that the restaurant be sold and the profits of that added to the retirement package for Tao. Liu agrees to the orders and announces he's taking the rest of the day off prior to that call ending.

"Well I'll be damned. Dayna and Steve spoke the truth on the banquet halls and the caterers having work there. I know you heard the rest, but I just was shocked that Dayna and Steve didn't entirely lie. Oh, and in terms of the banquet hall here in New York.. Yeahh. The Project uses it for their celebrations too. The Bar Association insisted on that when Liu spoke to Henry today, that conversation originally surrounding Steve and Dayna's bullshit. Liu's gotten a whole lot done in one day, I'll tell ya that much! Anyway, the caterers are pretty well secured in their jobs now, the way the banquet hall's being booked. The Project having celebrations meant that when one of my fellow lawyers needs a place for a party, they have access to the banquet hall as long as they work with the Project. Oh, and as of right now, Liu's off-duty for the day." Tynie elaborates. "Damn!" Bobby chirps. "I know! It's like everything's falling back into place!" Tynie celebrates. "As it should be my love." Bobby purrs, taking their phone out of Tynie's hand. The phone laid down once more, Tynie's hand is taken into Bobby's as they go back to cuddling.

What Tynie didn't know is, Liu had something ordered for her as a gratitude gift. One more text comes across the couple's shared phone, Bobby answering it. Liu orders "Be ready to answer the door in an hour. Don't let Tynie, nor do you waste time answering this text. We'll be in touch." Tynie's eyes were closed as she basked in the power of Bobby's hold upon her, giving him just enough time to set the phone back down. "We may have just welcomed in another sneak!" Bobby eludes. "I wouldn't doubt it!" Tynie giggles back.

Knowing everyone else was alright made Tynie's relaxation run deeper, Bobby getting wind of as much by the elated sighs leaving her lips. "That's what I've missed hearing, my woman totally happy." Bobby whispers. "What about my man's happiness?" Tynie worries. Bobby sighs happily before answering "I am happy, especially now that we both can fully relax." Melting into him, Tynie goes ecstatically silent for a moment, Bobby holding her close. *How am I going to obey Liu's orders without disturbing my baby's comfort?* Bobby thinks to himself.

"Honey, if there's ever a reason that our cuddle has to be broken off, we can just go back to it later.." Tynie says in a hyper-giddy voice. "How do you do that?!" Bobby wonders. "We have that deep a sync baby, at least I think we do." Tynie retorts. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby corrects "I know we do. Your doing that just stuns me." "You stun me constantly.." Tynie confesses.

Bobby blushes again, this time in a shade deeper than a blood diamond. Tynie's right arm reaches out of the cuddle to reset Bobby's neck so it isn't in that leaned pose for too long, her hand trailing down his cheek as she returns that arm to the hold they share. "Very slick.." Bobby gloats, noting silently to try that move on her sometime. "Only for you.." Tynie swears delicately. "My Queen, kick back and relax. You're taking the rest of the day off from answering the phone too." Bobby requests, pecking Tynie's cheek with a kiss. "Yes my King." Tynie chirps, arising just long enough for her man to get off the couch. "MM!MM! MM! That ass is fine!" Tynie howls, seeing Bobby bend over to pocket their shared phone.

Swatting him gently, Tynie completes the hit-on move as Bobby goes for the door. *I'll get her back for that!*Bobby thinks to himself, softly laughing. Keith on the other side hands Bobby their meal, with a floral guy behind him. Those deliveries in Bobby's hands, the front door is kicked shut. Tynie sits up as he returns, their meal and the flowers laid onto the coffee table. Standing up to fully check everything out, Tynie finds herself getting swatted on the ass and hearing Bobby growl "MM! MM! MM! That body's hot!" Laughing just as softly as Bobby did, Tynie gives her answer to being hit on.

The flowers have a card attached that reads "Thank you for all the professional courtesies. May we work together as well as we did today until you and me retire-Liu" "Oh wow.. Bobby get a load of this." Tynie peeps, handing her hubby the card. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie notices the house isn't secured yet, slinking away to change that. "Liu's really honorable." Bobby replies, setting the card back in place.

Going back to her man, Tynie detours to the mini-fridge to get them drinks. Kneeling to retrieve those, Tynie hears Bobby hoot and holler in her direction. Sliding back to his side, Tynie sets the drinks down. "You've not reacted like that to me in so long.." Tynie pines. "I know babe, and I'm so sorry for that." Bobby apologizes. Looking him over one more time, Tynie hoots and hollers at Bobby before saying "We're even now."

Nodding at the same time, nothing else is discussed about that, the couple going to enjoy their meal together. The drinks are taken in the same way, in an enjoyable peace. Tynie's about to get up to clear from it all herself when Bobby objects "We do that together." Bobby's most recent remark acted on, Tynie wraps her arms around his shoulders. "You have no idea how good I feel right now." Tynie eludes.

"You don't know how good I feel right now either." Bobby teases. "Well, if words could explain the truth to the depth of our love that would be different." Tynie realizes. "Yep!" Bobby yips, tightening the embrace.

Given the fact that everyone except Liu was busy, Tynie and Bobby's phone didn't go off for a while. "Sauna time or making' love.. Hubby's choice." Tynie offers. "Who says we can't do one then the other?" Bobby inquires. "Oooohh.." Tynie sighs, the two leaving the kitchen for the sauna from that point on. Tynie's leaned against Bobby the entire way across the house, after he alters the way they were close from face-to-face to at one another's hips. Later entering the sauna room, Tynie disrobes in a way that she felt was sure to taunt the hell out of Bobby. He did the same thing right back, making certain Tynie saw every move in the name of teasing her while getting ready for time in that room.

Their phone was placed in the special chamber, that much done by Bobby to keep Tynie's mind sated from worrying about the others. The pair settles in side-by-side, Tynie going in for a kiss the second they're seated. Her hands roam all over Bobby, whom does the same to her, turning that kiss into a total feel up session. Bobby gets hornier as this goes on, as does Tynie, the kiss broken off when they gasp out for air. Tynie moans "Bedroom.." Bobby replies in kind "Now.." Racing out of the sauna, the phone's barely scored up before they leave that room.

Their clothes were left behind, Tynie leaving her man in a bit of dust before Bobby catches up. They run all the way to the edge of the bed, Tynie leaping onto it backwards. Bobby grabs her off the mattress, taking that spot while his arousal worsens in Tynie's view. She mounts him so that Bobby can slap her ass while getting some, Tynie going from calm and collected to being a total beast on his manhood.

"OH!" Tynie grunts repeatedly, Bobby's hard-on pulsing in her depths. He gets bigger with every leap Tynie gives, her grunts changing from that chanted one to being nothing more than carnal howls. Switching between slapping her ass and grabbing her hips, Bobby sends a message that he wants to take over. "Take me hottie.." Tynie moans, granting her man's wishes. He does, and this time out powers every romp they've shared before, as in EVER. Laying her out so that Bobby's pumping from behind while Tynie's bust is against the mattress, all he hears are her groans and pleas for more. Bobby's ministrations drive Tynie insane with the need for this sex to not stop anytime soon. Bobby growls a vow in her ear that this won't end until both are totally sated. "Yeah Baby.." Tynie howls through her teeth. Love talk being moaned in Tynie's ear as they go on, she returns the very remarks to him, this time not speaking through her teeth.

"I'm close.." Tynie whimpers after a while, not really wanting this intimacy to end. "As am I" Bobby admits in a deep tone. He keeps it up for a bit longer, only to feel Tynie's climax violently mosh around him. Her core's muscles tighten about his manhood, causing Bobby to lose it and flood Tynie. When this all happens, they bellow one another's names at the skies, crying out in honor of what the two have just shared.

Bobby fears his weight will affect her relaxation while riding out this orgasm, Tynie saying "I want my sexy to stay right where you are." Melting onto her, Bobby obeys his wife's request, the two snuggling in a new pose after making love. "That can only be explained in one word: DAYUM!" Tynie elates. "Again, you read my mind!" Bobby returns. Bobby knew Tynie wanted him to stay as he was, but the gentleman side of him refused that after some time passed. Lying next to her, Bobby goes in for yet another kiss.

This affection isn't broken off for a while, the kiss being a slowly romantic one. The moment they do separate from it, Tynie and Bobby are all smiles. "Thank you lover.." They say as one, Bobby relenting the hold they shared. "I'll be right back.." He vows, pecking Tynie's lips with a kiss. "I'll be waiting.." Tynie answers in a singsong voice. Bobby goes to wrap a towel around himself, their clothes having been left in the sauna room. Once that all is retrieved, Bobby chucks everything into the hamper to be dealt with later. "You didn't have to rush my love." Tynie worries in a happy voice. "I didn't want to keep my beauty waiting long." Bobby relates, going back towards his wife. Tynie sighs at that, discovering the phone had been hastily laid onto his end table. Sitting up to check the device, Tynie says "Well, with Liu's "No news is good news" rule, I can only presume everyone's alright."

Ironically enough, right before Tynie sets the phone to charge, a mass-text comes through. Everyone was saying goodnight, sending love all around. Tynie's then advised that in fact, everyone is alright. Replying to that all happily, the couples' shared phone is set to charge next to her practice phone. Tynie's only diabetic kit got left in the living room, or so she thought. Bobby slips onto the bed behind her, pulling out the drawer of his end table, whispering "I'll always have your back." "Awww honey.. As I will yours. Thank God we only have a week left to rely on these damn kits." Tynie responds giddily.

The next thing Bobby sees is her checking her levels, only to learn that her diabetes is still being a total bitch. One epi-shot of insulin later, Tynie repacks the kit, sets it by the phones, and shuts Bobby's end table drawer. "I know you hate those kits, but baby without them I could lose you. I don't want that. I'm also aware that you think I won't find you sexy anymore after you get that distributor when nothing could be further from the truth! Ty-baby, trust me when I say that no matter what life tosses at us, I will always love you. Everything I've ever said about your beauty is the truth of my heart." Bobby vows.

"You're so good to me Bobby-bear. Everything I've said about your sheer sexiness is the truth of my heart. This life's bullshit and tribulations will be taken on by us as one." Tynie oaths back. Their eyes meet, Tynie and Bobby swearing softly together "You've bettered my life."

Aware that everyone who matters already called it a night, Tynie doesn't worry about their phones going off again.

After a quick kiss is given to his right cheek, Tynie slips off the bed and goes for one of Bobby's tops. "I know I'm going to have those sexy strong arms around me tonight. It's just that I'm extra comfortable sleeping in one of your tops." Tynie confesses. The tone of voice Tynie used in that confession causes Bobby to puff his chest and chuckle a bit. He gets up and returns the towel to the Jacuzzi room prior to slipping some pants on. They'd only eaten twice today, but the meal from Keith's was more large a spread than Tynie and Bobby have shared before.

"Hey now, my King is to lay back and relax." Tynie chides with a grin. Kissing her cheek, Bobby replies "Yes my Queen." Going to comply with her request, Bobby is soon splayed against the bed with his arms out for Tynie. She leaps into his awaiting embrace, her arms wrapping around Bobby the second they meet up again. "That was so cute.." Tynie says in a giddy voice. "Always is when you do it. Baby, I know you can pull those leaps, but I don't want you injured just to be near me." Bobby answers, ending in a worry.

"Protecting me.. Again." Tynie sighs. Her forehead kissed, Bobby amends in a soft tone "You mean always." "I do.." Tynie alters. The room is filled with a happy silence after that short discussion, Tynie feeling her man relent an arm from the hold in order to cover them both up. The moment after both are under the covers, Tynie's talisman tattoo flinches a few times. Tynie wonders what brought that on, Bobby guessing "They agree with everything that's happened today, and are grateful to have a break from watching us all endure hell."

Two more flinches of Tynie's talisman tattoo take place, the heavenly observers basically saying "He's right." Tynie leans down to kiss the tattoo one time, whispering "Thank you all. God too."

The last thing shared between Tynie and Bobby today is another slow and romantic kiss. Bobby took his right hand to guide Tynie's lips to his when it started, the snuggle being relented from until this affection was underway. The family's heavenly observers already knew whom to watch over more, the moshes of Tynie's talisman tattoo being in celebration, everything truly falling back into place.

Professional courtesies bestowed Liu turned into a gratitude gift for Tynie and Bobby, alongside proof of Liu's honor code. Liu's way of the family keeping in communication served to liberate Tynie of unneeded worry, as well as it did those who matter to she and 's one thing that Tynie and Bobby swore today which has been true since they got together:

"You've Bettered My Life…"


	76. Ch 76

Title: Tynie's Playing Hardball

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Waking up together, Tynie and Bobby share a kiss as their phones remain silent. Apparently Liu's orders about no news being good news was taken to heart by everyone they're connected to these days. Separating from the affection, Tynie has a look that speaks of something being on her mind. "What is it lover?" Bobby wonders. "I love how Liu's gotten so much done in the past couple days. Thing is, it's not fair to him to not have down time established. Hell, Liu working all the time actually borders on self-endangerment. I once had set hours for my clients on my practice voicemail, so why can't our attorney have the same thing? I mean he's trying to prove himself to us, and God bless him for that, but still." Tynie releases. "That makes perfect sense actually." Bobby soothes, Tynie wrapping his arms around her. "I didn't mean to go all serious before we had coffee, but that was bugging me." Tynie apologizes. "Now honey, there's no reason to apologize for that. I'm actually glad you said something." He admits.

Reaching an arm back, Bobby goes for Tynie's kit to check her levels. Once that's done, the couple learns that again Tynie's diabetes is going to be a total bitch. An epi-shot of insulin later, Tynie's kit's repacked and laid aside.

The next thing they hear is the shared phone going off, Liu on the other end. Bobby answers it and in no uncertain terms elaborates that Liu's to set up established hours for handling the family's legal matters. Adding that it was Tynie's idea and she's done the same thing with her clients, Liu learns that Bobby means business. Liu informing him that the others will know of the plan, Bobby interrupts "You've done enough to deserve this. Hell, not creating this system for your practice is a form of self-endangerment technically."

Tynie snares the phone away from Bobby, adding "Man, he's right. We've had enough assholes giving us shit lately. It's not right that you don't have down time. Hell, any of our colleagues will tell you everything Bobby did. I do have love the others, but respect is paramount with that. IF they don't respect you enough to honor your new system, then you know what to do and when. I don't care if they call me a cold ass bitch for this; I'm protecting you, me and Bobby across the board with these orders!"

Liu's stunned at the new mandate, gulping hard as Tynie goes on "Dude, Bobby and I've been played like a Fender Strat at a metal concert by some people we've let in. It's time to destroy the cords if you know what I mean. Those who will honor your new system shall remain as kin to us, anyone else. Yeahh. They're fucked. Get my drift?!" Liu's answer "Drift noted and gotten. We'll be in touch. The Hawaiian family members will be appraised of the situation change when it's appropriate." After that conversation ends, Tynie sets the phone down on Bobby's end table. He heard everything Tynie said, sitting back stunned by her brazenness.

"Did I lie one bit?" Tynie wonders.

"No, but honey please. Calm down." Bobby replies, holding her close. "I'm calm. I've just decided to play hardball with people. I've grown tired of never knowing who's going to fuck with us next. Lord knows everything I told Liu is grounded in facts. Yeah the others show me love, but sometimes, red flags are going off in the back of my head. There are a few exemptions to that rule, yet it's still the case." Tynie attaches. "You don't know any more who's really showing you love and who's trying to play games. What you told Liu is a test…" Bobby realizes. "Exactly!" Tynie confirms.

On the other side of town, Liu's discussing Tynie and Bobby's orders with Tao. "Brother, she's playing hardball. Bobby's right on what he told you. They've been through hell, especially Tynie. Her heart's been stomped on more times than she cares to admit. Do as they said… don't let them know we had this talk though." Tao advises. Liu does, sending off a mass text to alert every one of his new hours of operation for handling legal affairs. In those new hours comes a declaration that Liu's taking weekends and major holidays off for himself.

Tynie sees that across the screen of the couple's shared phone, picking it up before terming her reply in all caps "Anything sought out to be handled after these hours will be done in an emergency fashion. Whatever you want after Liu's off-duty best be important. I'm saying this as his legal colleague and advisor on the new system for his practice."

Everyone notes the hostility in Tynie's text, asking around "What the hell happened?" Tynie doesn't answer that, Bobby having overtaken the phone after she fired off the most recent text. Having done that, Bobby fires off a text sounding like Tynie "Oh, so I've got to be pissed off for you to honestly respect me, is that it?!" TreMarion, Bruno, TreMarkis, and Phil all answer "I hope you guys come up with a damn good answer to that! You all know that Tynie's been through hell! She has every right to not always be fuckin perky! You'd be allowed the same damn thing, so what the hell are you thinking by trying to deny her that?!"

Showing his wife who backed her, Tynie grabs her practice phone. Rose, Spring Breeze and Sasha are represented by their men as this conversation goes on "We were asked to speak for our women on this one, so don't try to put words in their mouths!"

Nessa, Jesia and Treena are blatantly dishonorable in their reply text, calling Tynie every version of dictator in the book, adding the nickname "Her Majesty." Bobby shoots off a text, again sounding like his wife, this time as if Tynie's handling a legal issue "Very well." Liu's called by Tynie on her practice phone, then ordered to "Destroy the cords linked to Jesia, Nessa, and Treena immediately!"

Complying once he recalled what that code meant, those three women soon discover that they'd burned all opportunities to be linked to Tynie. After that discovery, it's uncovered by Nessa, Jesia, and Treena that all they have access to will soon be no more. Liu doesn't tell the ones who backed Tynie what's going on, electing to do as was ordered without discussing it further with them. Jesia, Nessa and Treena are greeted by the fact they'd royally fucked up after Liu calls them each directly to say "You're out. Inside six hours, you're homeless and destitute. Hope what you did was worth all that, because you CANNOT turn back now. Oh and one more thing: I'm dropping you as clients."

Jesia, Nessa and Treena are all hung up on by Liu after obtaining that message, the next conversation they have surrounds "Her Majesty" getting what she wants at all costs. Figuring it best to just go back and await the inevitable, those three go to the last place they each called home. Nessa's greeted by the cops, TreMarion having called them to report her as an armed and lethal trespasser. Once she's incarcerated, Jesia and Treena get everything they can together for when Tynie has them without a place to live.

Treena thought she owned the home from Steve, learning otherwise when Liu arrives with a slew of cops behind him. "You did sign the deed; Tynie never took it in to have ownership transferred. As her lawyer, I told her not to do that now. Since that's the case, technically you two are trespassing and potentially committing robbery. The officers will all check the property; you two will only be leaving with your clothes and personal hygiene items. Anything else taken from here will constitute felony charges being filed." Liu tells Jesia and Treena. "Alright then, we better leave Her Majesty's shit alone." Jesia snarks, Treena nodding.

Liu fires back "Officers, when they get their items see them off the property. DO NOT let them take the vehicles in the driveway, those belong to my client! I have copies of the titles on me to prove that!" "She never transferred the titles. That bitch!" Treena howls. "Her lawyer told her not to, and remember, Tynie always does what a man says. We got to END her to get anything apparently." Jesia retorts.

One of the officers hears that and points back to Liu. Treena and Jesia are cuffed then dragged back in the direction of Tynie's lawyer, only to have Liu be told by one of the arresting officers "Yeah, these two just plotted to kill your client. They also implied Tynie's owned by a man." "You know what to do." Liu demands, the officers taking Jesia and Treena away. Everything secured on that property by one of the officers present, Liu commands them to alert him at once if anyone tries to do anything to this land or what's on it. The officers noting that in agreement, Liu drives off back to Tao's.

Little Man doesn't understand what's going on, asking Tao all kinds of questions. Liu overhears that while coming inside from dealing with Jesia, Nessa and Treena on Tynie's commands. Liu locks up Tao's home before telling Tariyu "Your Aunt Tynie sensed that there were people that had been up to no good still around. She wanted them out of our lives before they got too close to you. Your Uncle Bobby told me that they'd had enough of wondering when someone would try to hurt you or your Aunt Tynie. As for those people, who are still with us, they've proven their love of you and your Aunt Tynie is real."

Calling Tynie back on her practice phone, Liu asks for confirmation of what he told Little Man first. "Dude, you read my mind! Nicely executed!" Tynie answers, then instructing Liu to put the phone he's using on speaker. "Little Man, I asked Liu to tell you that. Everything he said is the truth. We love you, but this was done to keep you and me both away from false hopes. Remember what I said about that." Tynie elaborates. "I do Aunt Tynie. Thanks! Love you!" Tariyu shouts.

Liu then takes Tao's phone off of speaker, describing in full to Tynie just how far he had to go before this call came through. Jesia, Treena, and Nessa basically made it so Liu's "Destroying the cords" was easy, TreMarion having to resort to claiming orders on Liu's name to aid in that. Liu got wind of as much moments before calling Tynie, TreMarion being told he did what Liu would've wanted anyway. Liu then tells Tynie that TreMarion's actions were "In the name of showing Tynie and Bobby I still have their backs."

Liu already thanked TreMarion for what he did, claiming Tynie would want him to on both she and Bobby's names. Tynie tells her lawyer that everything he said was again true, adding "After this man, you get a practice line. When you have that number all set up, call me. I'll relay it to those still with us. Give it to the Hawaiian side of the family AFTER you amend the list for those deemed kin here In New York. Once that's all done, you are off duty for the day. Got me?" Liu's answer "It's a deal."

"Liu, Bobby and I are unavailable for a while. We'll check the phone to see if anything comes across it. Other than that, you know what to do." Tynie orders. "Yep. Later." Liu finalizes, the two hanging up. The phones are again set to charge, Tynie's face plastered with a flustered expression. Bobby whispers "What can I do to make you happy baby?" "Hold me." Tynie mutters. Bobby bear hugs his wife with all the power in his being, Tynie crying out in rage "How the hell could they?! Seriously, Little Man was getting close to them, and now we got to hope he realizes that those still with us are the ones who really love him! Not only that, but why the hell did they pull this shit after all we've done for them?!"

"Little Man will know, Tao and Liu are going to talk with him. We'll show Tariyu in our own way that we love him genuinely. As for those three pulling that shit on us, I can't answer why. We got em though Ty-baby.. We got em good!" Bobby consoles. Tynie nods from inside Bobby's arms, realizing that he was again right.

Knowing his wife needed to eat, Bobby carries Tynie all the way to the couch. Leaving their phones set to charge, Bobby honors what Tynie told Liu in his own way. Laying Tynie onto the couch, Bobby whispers "Please try to relax my love.." Leaning up to kiss him briefly, Tynie replies "I will." Seeing his wife stretch out, Bobby ducks away to make them coffee and something to eat. "I just hope that we don't have any more bullshit hit us today." Bobby prays. "Amen to that!" Tynie yelps, her man still in the kitchen. Tynie doesn't say another word until Bobby's standing at her feet with everything in his hands. Slipping up so that he has a place to sit, Tynie lines it all to the coffee table, while in the back of her mind the rage from earlier slowly ebbs. They eat in a bit of silence, both wishing for time in peace after everything that just hit.

The two finally speak while sipping coffees, Tynie first "I've been thinking. I'm actually glad we've gotten rid of so many people to tell you the truth. Those fucks staying around would not do well for Tariyu and the babies learning what real family love is. You and I both know, that people who play games with other's hearts are intense manipulators. Mind games would have been par for the course, and I know that we didn't want the babies enduring that. As for Little Man, I can only hope we stopped this bullshit in time for him to realize they were playing games with his mind and heart."

Amazed at what he just heard, Bobby takes a few moments before answering his wife. Everything Tynie just blurted sinks in over a few moments, Bobby discovering that a lot of what she said is right. "You've made great points my love. As for Little Man and your worries, something tells me that Tao and Liu are talking to him now. Everyone that's still a part of our family will help him see what you said about love. In terms of the babies enduring that, I agree, this was perfectly timed." Bobby absolves.

At Tao's home, Little Man is in the middle of a very deep talk with Liu and Tao. Tariyu has all kinds of questions, Liu answering them as best he could. Tao backs every answer Liu gives, concluding "We'll show that you're loved, all of us. In terms of those Liu got rid of, that was done to protect our hearts, especially you and your Aunt Tynie's." Tariyu asks for time to let this all sink in, Liu and Tao honoring that request. Liu then asks Tao "Brother, would you help me get a line for my practice?" "Certainly, but after Little Man's had his time to think. Given what's happened today, I don't want to leave him here alone." Tao resolves.

Twenty minutes later, Tariyu goes back to Liu and says "I think Aunt Tynie was trying to get me away from people playing games with my heart. I can't pinpoint what it is, but something's telling me the ones you just got rid of were also playing mind games with me. I thought about what you and Grandfather told me. Thing is, all that really didn't mesh with how those people treated me. I mean Aunt Tynie had to be right there for me to be respected by them, every time she wasn't I got treated like trash! What does that mean?" Liu's answer "That means they didn't really care. Tariyu, we're sorry you went through that. Don't you worry about them now, they're gone. I know this sounds cold, but trust me, they aren't worth your tears." Little Man nods, letting Liu's answer soak in while honoring the wishes stated within that reply.

Tao asks "Brother, does what my grandson said help your cases in any way?" "Absolutely! I'll just need.." Liu trails off, Tao writing consent notice for Tariyu and being in court. Tao handing that over, Liu hears "Yeah, Little Shit once told me to be ready to draw this up. Keep it with your files. Let's go get you that practice line."

Those three leave Tao's home, only to return a couple hours later, Liu having his own line. Knowing that Tynie wanted to share that number with the people who are still considered family, Liu hesitates on calling anyone. Tao says "I know Little Shit said she'd distribute your number, but really she's done enough today. I'll tell her that I told you to go ahead and give that out, especially since the others may need you still. Although Tynie said you're off duty, we don't know if those that were rid from our lives lately have connections which may try something." Tariyu adds "Grandfather has a point."

Seeing the logic in Tao's words, Liu does as asked. TreMarion and those remaining in Tynie's New York side of the family concur with Tao's wisdom, Bruno chiming "Tynie's done plenty today, seriously. The poor kid had to play hardball to get answers. We'll let her know there was a change in plans and why. Follow me on this.."

Tynie and Bobby are clueless as to that happening, being nowhere near their phones until Bobby requests "Come with me my love." Arising from the couch together, Tynie worries "Honey, we haven't cleared from breakfast yet." "Oh, I'll get that, you relax." Bobby giggles, guiding her across the house. Tynie leans against him as they travel across the home, this time happily.

"I love you so much Bobby." Tynie purrs. "I love you too Tynie.." Bobby tells her, both smiling for the first time today. Arriving in their room again, Bobby hears the shared phone's text alert going off while setting Tynie to the bed's edge. Answering it, he learns that Bruno and Tao advised Liu to distribute his new number. Bobby's then told that it was Tao's idea since, to paraphrase Bruno, "Tynie had to play hardball to get answers."

Agreeing with that, Bobby thanks Tao and Bruno for handling the distribution of Liu's new number. Bruno's then asked to send a message to those who backed Tynie and Bobby earlier: One of love and gratitude. Bruno says he'll do that, as long as Tynie learns that Little Man is totally understanding as to why today's events happened. Tao interjects that Liu already has his consent to have Tariyu testify in court, given some information Liu obtained from Little Man.

The last thing discussed is Liu deciding to go on-call until such a time as those they'd rid of lately don't have proven connections hell bent on revenge. Considering that fair, Bruno, Tao, and Bobby end the conversation. The couple's shared phone is once more set to charge, Bobby chirping "Wow.." Tynie tilts her head in curiosity.

"Well, Little Man's actually helping Liu right now. Tao, Liu and Little Man had a long talk and it was discovered that Tariyu sensed the "Love" from Jesia, Nessa, and Treena was faked. Tao's already consented to Little Man testifying in court if need be. Other than that, Bruno and Tao tag-teamed to help Liu get his new number out to the others, by Tao's insistence. Bruno told me that adamance came from the fact my baby had to play hardball to get answers. Liu's on-call right now, until we can prove that Jesia, Nessa, and Treena don't have connections that would seek out revenge. Bruno knew I'd play hardball if I felt it was right, but was surprised when you did. I don't know why that is." Bobby informs.

"Honey, I'm reputed for having a big heart. Although I can raise some serious hell, a lot of times I stun people by playing hardball, that's why Bruno was surprised. I imagine those who backed us are getting a message that we're thankful and they're loved." Tynie surmises back. "How'd you…" Bobby trails off. "Baby, you forget, I can read lips!" Bobby laughs at that, causing Tynie to join him.

Gently laying her back onto the bed, Bobby makes it so Tynie's knees don't hover over the edge. They slowly end the laughter, Tynie kissing her man wildly to instigate that. Both bathing in the power of this affection, time's ignored until the kiss is broken off. Bobby hovers over his wife with a shit-eating grin on his face, purring "Relax here My Queen.." "Yes My King.." Tynie giggles, seeing her man get off the bed. "Oh, and one more thing: You don't answer the phones today." Bobby announces. "I kind of figured that!" Tynie replies, her hubby going to clear from the meal from there. Tynie slides over so her head rests on his pillows, sighing in mellowness for the first time today. Bobby's clear across the house, making sure that everything's cleaned up from breakfast before going back to her.

Making the return trip to the master bedroom, Bobby soon sees Tynie huddled up against his pillows with a huge smile on her lips. "Awww.." Bobby mutters, letting her know he's in the room. Blushing, Tynie doesn't verbalize an answer, her man sliding onto the bed at her side.

"I didn't want to do any of that baby. I hate playing hardball, yet I hate being played worse!" Tynie wails. "I don't think anyone who's sane likes to play hardball, sweetie. I don't like it when we are messed with either, and this had to be done unfortunately." Bobby amends. "True." Tynie realizes, the two getting out of bed from there.

Heading to the Jacuzzi tub arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby resolve together to spend the rest of the day not allowing what they had to do to bog their enjoyment down any more. Every aspect of them getting cleaned up is the same as always, the couple later drying one another off. A short kiss shared before they separate to get dressed, and Bobby sees a new glow on Tynie's cheeks. Wondering what that's all about, he tilts his head in curiosity, saying nothing.

"Yeah, I had to play hardball. Thing is, I was backed up by the hottest man alive. As for those outside of our home helping with that, I'm grateful, because it really lifted a weight off of my heart. I should've told you this sooner, but I was waiting to see who would be the ones that Liu'd have to rid of on our behalf. When I say our, I don't mean just you and I. I mean in the best interests of those who showed they have my back and yours." Tynie explains giddily. Bobby's answer starts with his face matching the glow on hers, only to have a blush added to it when he notes Tynie just hit on him.

Furthering his reply to that, Bobby says "I'm actually glad you waited on that. Seriously, I had the same questions about some folks. As for Liu and our best interests, we showed him that we all have his at heart too." The line about a weight lifted off of Tynie's heart is apparently matched by one that was on Bobby's, the two giggling like ditzes after they discuss this.

At last separating to dress for the rest of the day, Tynie and Bobby do so with a new contentment in their beings. The couple elects to just stay in pajama-style clothes, neither one really wishing to go out after everything that has happened today. Rejoining at the hip, Tynie's lead to the bed again by Bobby. His plan for the day involves movies and relaxing, which was actually Tynie's idea for their time together. Tynie slithers onto the bed while Bobby sets everything up, watching him with a look of love and adoration in her eyes. Bobby heads to meet his wife, only detouring to get them something to drink. Tynie brags "You've given me the best in life, Bobby. If words could describe it and still speak the truth, I'd be able to tell you honestly how much you mean to me."

Looking up as he kicks the mini-fridge door shut, Bobby corrects "You mean we've done that for each other. My love for you is just as strong as yours is for me." Giggling as he approaches, Tynie takes one of the drinks out of Bobby's hands. "You're right." Tynie agrees, Bobby reaching for the remote to the entertainment center. Once that roars to life, the two spend time sipping the drinks as the movie plays on. This time the flick isn't bad, rather Tynie's almost as enthralled in it as she typically is Bobby. "Baby's got taste.." Tynie elates, the movie soon ending. "Thank you baby.." Bobby responds, arising to clear from the drinks.

On another part of town, TreMarion is asking Liu about changing his security system. Liu takes that one step further, ordering everyone still in Tynie and Bobby's family to do the same as soon as possible. Liu then arranges with TreMarion to handle that for Tynie and Bobby another day before the mass-text conversation is ended. Bruno and Rose are trying to rearrange their home, figuring that best since those the family removed from their lives may know the old layout. TreMarion goes to TreMarkis's to do that for him, namely so Sasha's got someone watching over her.

Rose asks Bruno to go get Spring Breeze and bring her over to their home, that much requested in the awareness that Phil's at work for a few more hours. Spring Breeze actually didn't have a prescription waiting, Phil uncovering that on his lunch break before calling Tao's number to reach Liu. Liu hadn't given Phil his new number yet, because Liu wasn't certain that Phil wouldn't get in trouble for answering a non-emergency call while on shift. Phil understood that, Liu learning that Treena was to be nailed for what she tried to pull with Spring Breeze's health while pregnant.

Taking those orders down, Phil writing down Liu's number, those two men hang up. Phil then sets Liu's number into his phone, destroying the paper which it was written on out of respect for Liu's privacy. Bruno calls Phil to let him know of the change in Spring Breeze's location, only to be told that Liu advised Phil on everything that just hit. Phil thanks Bruno for everything before that call is also ended.

"Damn, even when Tynie tries to take care of people she still gets fucked with!" Phil howls into the quiet of his office. Unknown to Phil, Ross was just outside his office door. Waving Ross in, Phil then offers a seat to the Commissioner. Taking that seat, Ross learns from Phil "Yeah, I heard our lawyer a bit ago. Apparently Liu was working on some other papers when Tynie helped him try to set up office hours. Everything snowballed from there it sounds like, and I'm actually glad that now those who fucked with Tynie and Bobby are out of the picture." Ross accepts "Definitely, nobody deserves being treated like that. Especially not after all Tynie's done for folks in the state of New York. She has the "At Each Other's Hips Project" to try and better people's lives, and how she got repaid by those people is bullshit!"

Ross then tells Phil to take the rest of today off, given the fact that all the cases as of late are tied up in court. Phil agrees to that, leaving his office with Ross behind him to lock up. On the way to Phil's car, Ross admits "I want you to go home. By the sounds of it, things are about to get hairy. Come back in about a week, you have the vacation time coming, I'll put it right through."

"Yes, sir." Phil concedes, the two men shaking hands. Bruno's called by Phil the moment after Ross is out of sight, Bruno learning "I've got vacation days that I got to burn. It's a use em or lose em situation, and I just got word. I'm on my way to get Spring Breeze." Bruno's answer "Very well man, you be safe." With that, the two men hang up.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's the couple are relaxing in one another's arms as another movie ends. The way their day started has both of them separately reeling, yet as a pair they wish to try and have some fun. Tynie does have a few non-celebratory things on her mind, Bobby catching that as her smile fades. "Honey, this is going to sound absolutely vindictive. I want whatever Jesia, Nessa, and Treena had access to liquidated. That's not all, I want the proceeds to be equally distributed amongst those who are still with us. I say that because they've shown me their love is real, and it doesn't serve a purpose for me to keep anything those three bitches were using. I wouldn't utilize any of it, so why waste the shot to make sure everyone who truly matters is set?" Tynie depicts.

Seeing the vengeful look in his wife's eyes, Bobby's made aware that Tynie meant business. "Ooooh, baby's being fierce.." Bobby cheers, agreeing to her plan. Reaching his hand away from their shared embrace, Bobby calls Liu on Tynie's behalf. The next thing Liu knows is Bobby's relaying Tynie's plan against the properties used by Jesia, Nessa and Treena. Seeing the logic in that whole action, Liu swears that Bobby and Tynie's wishes will be granted as soon as he can. Beyond that, Bobby tells Liu to take some time for himself prior to Liu agreeing and hanging up.

Setting their shared phone to charge, Bobby is then knocked on his back by Tynie. "Enjoy this.." She teases, Bobby smiling broadly. Her hands go for the waist of his pants, yanking them to the floor. Tynie then goes straight for Bobby's manhood, doing all she can to get him horny. Her hands rubbing him from balls to head, Tynie's eyes lock with Bobby's to send a message. "Yeahhhh.." Bobby moans, his wife continuing. The next thing Bobby feels is Tynie deep throating him, offering to give wild head with every pump of her mouth on his erection. Grunts and groans leave Bobby's lips, while in his mind a plan rages to return the favor to his wife. Tynie loves every second of this, dragging it on as long as she could. Bobby pulses in her mouth, the throbs telling of enjoyment and after a while, impending explosion. "Ohhh… Tynie…Unnh. I'm close.." Bobby later growls, warning his woman. Tynie picks up the pace, doing so in the name of anticipating the taste of Bobby's seed. He yells her name at the heavens after having experienced the quickened pumps Tynie gives his hard-on, the climax having a crazed power behind it. Between panted breaths, Bobby praises his woman for what she just gave him.

Slowly pulling herself away, Tynie hears "Your turn." Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie lays back, awaiting Bobby's next move. He's not as fierce as she was in terms of getting clothes off, electing to tease Tynie and take his sweet time. Opening her shirt slowly, Bobby taunts Tynie's bust with his fingers, then starts kissing it one breast at a time. "Yeahhh.." Tynie moans, egging her man on. Bobby hears that, trailing his lips from Tynie's chest all the way down to her navel, leaving kisses everywhere he can. "This isn't all you're getting either.. Trust me.." Bobby vows with lust in his voice. "Ohhh baby.. yeahhh.." Tynie groans. Taking her pants off just as slowly as her top was opened, Bobby's pace of feasting on Tynie is wilder than when he kissed her bosom. His tongue flitters inside Tynie with insane fervence, hitting every part of her core's walls that makes Tynie writhe in ecstasy.

Holding her legs down at the thighs, Bobby prevents Tynie from thrashing in the throes of what he's doing. Choppy moans leave Tynie's lips, followed by a yelped warning that her climax is fast approaching. Increasing the speed of his feast, Bobby exacerbates Tynie's need for release until it rams through her. Her voice is taxed when Bobby's name is hollered at the skies, Tynie panting as she came down from that climax.

Taking her knees, Bobby splits Tynie's legs apart as far as they'll go. He'd recovered from the last orgasm, wanting only to make wild love with her. Tynie sees the desire in Bobby's eyes, sharing it in hers. From there, the two get it on for quite a while, the day's rage being re-routed into powering passions. Time is again ignored as Tynie and Bobby go for broke with this intimacy. They swap out who has control of this lovemaking, each loving the ferocity of what the other provides. Their moans are ping-ponged against the air, Tynie and Bobby telling in those just how much heaven they're receiving from their lover.

The tells of Tynie's orgasm are broadcast in her eyes after what seems like forever in this lovemaking session, Bobby catching it without words. Clamping his hands down on her hips, Bobby shoves himself deeper inside Tynie who then totally loses it. Bobby's praised as her one and only sexgod, followed by hearing his name stretched out over about a half dozen syllables as Tynie climaxes rather potently. The vice-gripping of his manhood committed by Tynie's core muscles sends Bobby over the edge, Tynie hearing praises similar to those she gave. Releasing her hips, Bobby prays there's not a handprint there as Tynie collapses onto his chest. Breathing harshly, Tynie doesn't say anything for a moment, as Bobby pets down her back. "Ohh.. Damn!" Bobby gasps, Tynie whispering "Exactly!"

Slowly laying her to his side, Bobby checks where his hands were on Tynie, discovering there wasn't a hand print left behind. "You were worried about that." Tynie discovers. "Yeah, I don't ever want to leave a mark on my baby like that." Bobby concerns. "Awww, ever the gentleman." Tynie relays. "Absolutely! Beautiful, I know you've wondered who to trust and who not to lately. I strive every day to show you the best of my love. I will NEVER leave those kinds of marks on you!" Bobby swears. "Nor I you my love.." Tynie vows.

Bobby's lead off the mattress by Tynie whose face is painted with a blushing smile, as they head to get dressed one more time. Electing to wear what they just had on a while ago, Bobby then goes to pick up and check their shared phone for any missed messages.

The only one is from TreMarion "Babygirl, I'm not upset about being romantically alone.. again. Hell, I'm glad we got rid of those bitches because they were up to no good. You didn't know that in full, but Liu does now. Speaking of Liu, I've offered to help in any way he requests. I did that so you two can prepare for the Academy consultancy that's coming up. Bruno and Rose went to make Phil and Spring Breeze dinner. TreMarkis and Sasha are alright, by the way. Tao and I have gone over to Bruno's to keep eyes on the house. Little man's with us, and Liu's taking the rest of today off. The Hawaiian side of our family will be told what has happened tomorrow, Liu's new phone needs to charge." Bobby replies with love from both he and Tynie, adding in gratitude for TreMarion's helping Liu before putting that phone back on the charger.

"Well my love, we shouldn't be bothered for the rest of today." Bobby announces, heading back for Tynie's side. "Do tell.." Tynie yelps. "TreMarion's backing Liu in any way he can. Bruno and Rose are making Spring Breeze and Phil dinner, Sasha and TreMarkis are fine. Oh, and Tao, Little Man, and TreMarion are watching Bruno's house until they get back from Phil's. Liu's taking the rest of today off as well. As for the Hawaiians we made family, they learn all this tomorrow, Liu's new phone needs to charge. That was all arranged so we can, and I'm quoting TreMarion "prepare for the Academy consultancy coming up."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Daddy's not mad about being romantically alone again?" Tynie wonders. "No, actually he's glad. I'll put it to you like this: when I said your playing hardball was perfectly timed, apparently I understated the truth." Bobby resolves. Tynie growls at that, knowing full well what Bobby meant but didn't totally say. "I know baby, I know.." Bobby mutters, gathering Tynie into his arms. About five minutes into being held by Bobby, Tynie's growling stops, being replaced by total silence. Tynie keeps quiet long enough to absorb everything Bobby said, instead of merely focusing on the angering parts. Bobby later hears whispered "Damn Liu's good!" "He sure is, now my Queen, let's get back to having some fun.." Bobby implores. "Mmm, what does my King have in mind?" Tynie poses in a giddy voice. "I'd rather show ya.." Bobby teases, leading her out of the master bedroom.

"Hubby, I love ya. Should there be another need for us to play hardball, it's on you." Tynie informs. "I'd have it no other way, wifey. In fact, I feel like shit for not doing that in the first place." Bobby confesses. "Hottie, no. The others are aware that you're protective and have no problems being fierce, I did that send a message. The message was: Although I'm big-hearted, I'm unafraid to go ice cold on people who I think for *Snaps fingers* THAT long have messed with me. I also did that to show Liu what to look out for in terms of my reactions. He had to learn that somehow!" Tynie objects.

"I know you wanted to send a message and teach Liu that babe, but…" Bobby trails off. "You don't think you protected me when I did that. Bobby-bear, nothing's further from the truth! You had my back, kept me close, and made my day. That's what I wanted you to do." Tynie whimpers. Hearing the whimper in Tynie's voice sends another message to Bobby, one that tells him to drop it and trust her. "Ohhh alright then honey, I won't claim that again." Bobby mutters in her ear. "Good." Tynie confirms, as Bobby guides her towards the recliner.

Sitting in it first, Tynie pulls Bobby into her arms, going for a tight cuddle. "Now, how do I make my man's day better?" Tynie queries in a playful voice. "You already have." Bobby tells her softly, nuzzling Tynie's bust. "Awww.." Tynie chirps, stroking his hair.

"Lord, I know we don't talk to you much. Thing is, I'm hoping that Bobby and I, alongside those You've seen still matter to us don't have to play hardball again anytime soon. You know we hate doing that, but today it was necessary. All I ask is for peace and tranquility in our lives, especially Sasha and Spring Breeze, as they're pregnant. Oh, and give Tariyu the knowledge that those who are sticking around truly love him." Tynie prays in a soft tone. "Lord, You heard the woman." Bobby adds, causing Tynie to laugh.

"We really do mesh well!" Tynie laughs. "I know!" Bobby chuckles. Everyone else whom still matters had their plans established for the rest of today, so Tynie and Bobby take a while without concerning over missed calls or texts. Later getting up, Bobby goes to make them a meal. Tynie overrules him "Unh Unh, we do that together."

Today's burned by from the point when Tynie had to play hardball, and by this time it was already approaching dark outside. "You're hilarious sometimes, you know that.. right?!" Tynie asks. "Yeah, but tell me again." Bobby jokes. "You actually said to the Lord "You heard the woman" that was EPIC!" Tynie giggles. "You know why I did that.. right?" he asks. "To back me and get me happy again.. you big sweetie!" Tynie squeals, damn near knocking Bobby on his ass with a hug.

"I'm only sweet for you hottie.." Bobby swears in her ear using a deep tone, stammering his steps to stabilize them both. Sighing at that, Tynie answers "As I am for you gorgeous.." "Ya know what? I have an idea.." Bobby blurts. Altering her hug into a threshold carry, Tynie's soon off her feet and in his arms, loving every second of it. Tynie's soon reaching an arm away from Bobby to snare up their shared phone and her kit, resting both in the crook of her abdomen. "You didn't have to do that.." Bobby frets. "Wanted to.. Besides, my man was busy keepin me in one of my favorite places." Tynie corrects in a sultry-yet-playful voice. That answer made Bobby blush and smile from ear-to-ear, Tynie firing the expression back in kind.

They again leave the master bedroom, Bobby having a bit of plotting to the smile on his face. "Ohh really?" Tynie wonders. "Not telling you.." Bobby taunts. Giggling at that, Tynie doesn't push the issue. Bobby again lays her to the couch upon arrival in the living room, taking her kit and their shared phone from Tynie's abdomen. Kissing her with a brief passion, Bobby requests "You kick back my love." "I will, you come join me soon though." Tynie answers, batting her eyes at Bobby. "No problem." Bobby tells her, ducking away for a few moments.

Soon as Tynie's out of sight, Bobby fires off a text to Bruno "OK NOW!" Detouring to open the front door, Bobby practically races to Tynie's side. "Honey, don't do that.." Tynie worries, sitting up so he had a place on the couch. Leaning into her ear, Bobby says "I don't like keepin my honey waiting long." "Awww.." Tynie whispers, the two cuddling as Bruno and Rose appear in the home.

"She's distracted.. now's the time!" Bruno whispers to Rose. Rose flies over to the coffee table, laying everything out before mouthing "Love you. Later." With that, Bruno and Rose leave Tynie and Bobby's. "Wait here." Bobby advises, getting up from the snuggle to secure the house. He struts back towards Tynie, whom cannot stop whistling at the display before her. At her hip seated on the couch once more, he swears "That's what goes through my head every day I'm with you." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, before continuing "Those whistles weren't just at your strut babe, they were for you as my man." "I know that." Bobby tells her, his eyes showing concern.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I haven't lathered you in accolades today like I typically do. That does NOT mean I don't worship you. I do, to the extremes of the phrase! Do you get that?!" Tynie cries. Holding her close, Bobby whispers "I do baby.. shhh.. shh.. Honey listen. You don't have to lather me in accolades for me to know how much you care. I see that in all you do. The look in my eyes wasn't meant to hurt you, I was trying to make sure my baby was happy." "I misread it then." Tynie realizes. "It's alright, today's been hell for everyone.. well.. everyone who matters anyway." Bobby soothes. "That's the understatement of the day!" Tynie snarks.

Laughing, the two are then going for the meal at the same time. *Note to self: Find out who hooked us up with this and thank the hell out of them!* Tynie thinks to herself. *Yeahh Bruno's good..* Bobby thinks to himself, the two eating in a giggly peace together. After both finish, Tynie says "It doesn't compare to my honey's cooking, but dinner was good!" "Aww thank you. Yeah it was, Bruno's good in a kitchen.. OOOPS!" Bobby blurts. "No way!" Tynie gasps. "Yep, he and Rose wanted to. Get this, the reason they gave me was "So Little Shit kicks back after having to play hardball." "Those little snots!" Tynie squeals.

"Yeahh, I told them that'd be your answer." Bobby admits. "You know this means.." Tynie says, getting cut off. "No it doesn't. Rose said "Oh and any offers she makes to return the favor will be refused. Little Shit's got to learn she's done enough for this family.. dammit!" "Oh fuck, she sounds like me!" Tynie chuckles. "Again, I must have read your mind!" He laughs.

"Oh, and when did you talk about all this?" Tynie wonders. "When my woman was busy relaxing stretched out on this couch." Bobby answers in a playful voice. "You know this means it's my man's turn to stretch out and relax." Tynie declares. "Yes dear." Bobby giggles, obeying after Tynie goes to clear from dinner. "Oh and beautiful.. Everyone's fine. Bruno checked before they dropped this off." Bobby hollers. "Thanks hunky!" Tynie shouts back.

The cleanup taking about five minutes, Tynie pulls two beers out of the fridge, shutting that appliance's door with her foot. Bobby watched her do that, catching the strut Tynie makes back towards him. He whistles just as much as Tynie did earlier, only to hear over those "That's what goes through my head every day I'm yours babe."

Standing at the edge of the couch in moments, Tynie has both beers in hand, Bobby snaring them from her. As Tynie sits down Bobby opens each one, the beer in his left hand becoming hers. Before they drink, Bobby checks her levels again, with the same result as earlier. "Only a few more days honey." Bobby soothes, giving his wife another insulin epi-shot. "Thank you God!" Tynie sighs, watching him pack the kit back up. "Impressive." Tynie boasts, noticing Bobby did that all with one hand. "I aim to please.. you." Bobby answers, pointing the mouth of his beer bottle at Tynie. "As I… you." Tynie returns, her beer bottle's mouth directed at Bobby. They sip those from one another's hands, all smiles. Bobby tosses out the bottles once they're done, Tynie leaning against him with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Looking down upon Tynie, Bobby sees her mouth "I love you." Kissing her cheek after that, Bobby answers "As I love you." Knowing that every person who stood by them is alright sends Tynie's heart soaring after it had been bogged down with rage. The only reason that anger existed was the fact that she had to play hardball, loathing that things had come to that point.

Bobby still regretted not playing hardball on her behalf, Tynie knowing as much by his heartbeat. "Sexy.. stop that. We handled it together really. You and I already discussed that." Tynie pleads. Petting her back softly, Bobby says "Yes my love, as you wish." "As we wish baby, remember? We're equals. Not only that, but we already planned that the next round of hardball is to be played by you with me having your back." Tynie recalls. "You got it!" Bobby gleams, pocketing their phone and her kit.

"Every day that I get to love the sexiest man to walk this Earth is my paradise!" Tynie oaths, Bobby blushing as they go to hold hands. "Every day I get to love the most exquisitely beautiful woman God created is my paradise!" Bobby vows back as they leave the living room. Tynie blushes at that, the couple tightening their hold from just by each other's hands to hip-to-hip. "I mean it!" They swear as one.

Clearing the bulk of their home at a slow and romantic pace, Tynie and Bobby don't say anything else. Everything they needed to hash out already has been discussed, so at last they feel contentment.

Tynie and Bobby lay onto the bed at the same time, Bobby arising just long enough to unload his pockets. Tynie's given time to arrange the pillows again and get the covers in her hands while their phones are set to charge by Bobby. The moment after he lays back, Tynie throws the covers over both of them, going in for one last heated kiss for today. Bobby mirrors the passion and strength of the kiss Tynie gives, taking that as his opportunity to envelop her in his arms. Tynie drapes him in her arms as the affection goes on, neither one wanting to break it off just yet. True to form, they have to after a while, breathlessness being why. Slumber hits them sooner than usual, Tynie and Bobby snoring in time with each other while this cuddle keeps up immediately after the kiss is ended.

The observers from above saw all that hit today, guiding Tynie and Bobby alongside who all stood by them through everything. Today was a rough one for many, especially those who played Tynie and Bobby for fools. The Hawaiian side of the family is clueless, for right now, that'll change tomorrow. Liu's a man of his word, that much has been evidenced.

Lord willing, Bobby's turn to play hardball won't come for a while…


	77. Ch 77

Title: Tying Up Loose Ends... Again. (Part 1)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine. This chapter is Part One of Three.

Bobby and Tynie wake up at the same time the next day, instead of going in for a kiss, she winds up crashing hard into Bobby. Knowing they didn't have much to drink yesterday, he's aware right off as to why that happened. Racing for her kit, Bobby learns that his wife's sugar levels are near-dangerously low. It winds up taking two epi-shots of insulin before Tynie responds at all. "MMhh, baby where am I?" She mumbles. "You're in my arms, you're safe." Bobby assures, petting down her back. The kit was left open after the first use, Bobby wanting to double check her levels before packing it away.

"Fuck this, get ahold of Liu. I want that damn distributor sooner than what Dayna said. I know my man's worried, and I think it's best we go ahead and get that done." Tynie requests. Taking the hand that isn't petting down her back, Bobby obeys those wishes. Liu picks up on the first ring, sensing that a call at this part of the day meant the shit hit the fan. "Man, I may wind up taking Tynie to the ER. Her sugar levels were really low. Is there any way you can help us get that distributor in the next couple days?" Bobby tells him. "Yeah, give me two hours. If she's still having trouble with the sugar levels, take her in." Liu orders. Bobby's answer "If I have to give her another double epi-shot, I will. Other than that, I'm keeping a close eye on Tynie." "Very Well." Liu confirms, ending the call.

Tynie hears it all, ashamed that her diabetes woke Bobby like this. "Oh God, Bobby. I'm so sorry." Tynie whispers. "Hey now, there's no need for you to be sorry. I love you, and you needed me." Bobby soothes before going on "Liu may just be a miracle worker. He's going to call us back in two hours, and you might get that distributor sooner than Dayna said. Yes, I am worried about you, but that's out of my love for you." "Bobby, I-" Tynie starts, Bobby interrupting with a kiss. Liu had news for the couple, and it wasn't related to Tynie's diabetes. Figuring it best to tell them after handling the new request, Liu notes to tell Bobby later. The kiss goes on for a while, Tynie sheerly loving the power of Bobby's affection. They eventually separate from it, as Tynie tries to divert her man's mind from how they woke up.

"Call me crazy, but I noticed something the last time we spoke to the family in Hawaii. Nobody mentioned Thrash or Tiny, nor were they even at Harlei's. After I played hardball yesterday, I remembered that. Bet my ass Thrash and Tiny were in with all those we've rid of over the past few days." Tynie elaborates. "Actually, I noticed the same thing. As for them being in with all that are no longer involved with us, we'll see." Bobby replies. Liu's time frame hasn't gone through yet, and the next thing the couple hears is the phone going off. Tynie goes to answer it, giving Bobby a break.

"Hey Ross, what's up man?" Tynie asks. "I'm curious, can you two come by this afternoon to discuss the consultancy. You still have it, I just." Ross trails off, Tynie interrupting "Have to talk about protocols and liabilities since we're not directly employed by the Academy or the Force anymore. You also want to get a general idea of how we wish to run the classes, namely to make sure that how we do that won't be a problem with NYPD policies." "Tell me something, how long have you been able to do that?" Ross wonders.

"Not long man, really. It's actually pretty random." Tynie laughs. "Well, you were right on it all." Ross replies. "Man, this afternoon should be fine. If for any reason we can't make it, I'll have Bobby call ya." Tynie plans, getting that accepted by Ross before they hang up.

"Yeahhh, I still got it." Tynie purrs. "I heard." Bobby boasts, pocketing their shared phone and finally loading her kit. "I've decided against double-checking your levels until after Liu calls us back." Bobby confesses. "Cool." Tynie answers, the two getting out of bed from there. "Oh, and I hope you're not mad about the plan I gave Ross." Tynie frets. "Mad? No way! I'd have done that anyhow." Bobby overrides. Walking his wife to the couch, Bobby kisses Tynie's lips briefly before saying "I got this. You relax."

Right before Bobby makes them breakfast and coffee, Liu calls and the first thing Bobby hears is "I know that I said two hours, and I'm waiting on a call back on the reason why. I'm calling you to say that Tiny and Thrash were found to be connected to everyone you've released from involvement with the family. An Allyn got that figured out and had his wife call me. He'd have called me himself, but there were all kinds of meetings attached since Tiny and Thrash were also connected to an extortion ring started by the ex-wife of Charlie." "Ohh Allyn, he's good people. He's also a damn good cop, and to be honest, Tynie suspected as much. I'm with her on those suspicions, and thanks for telling us. You know what to do. We have an afternoon meeting so if you get word then, leave it on a voicemail. We can't use our phone in that meeting, it relates to the consultancy." Bobby orders, Liu making notes on that before hanging up.

Pocketing their shared phone again, Bobby goes back to making his woman something to eat. "What was that all about?" Tynie hollers. "You were right on Thrash and Tiny. They were in deeper than you suspected though, Charlie's ex-wife and an extortion ring from what I gathered. Oh and Liu's waiting on a call back about the distributor. He'll leave a voicemail if we're in with Ross when he gets word." Bobby responds. Tynie sits up after that was discussed, wanting Bobby to have a place next to her when he gets in that room.

"I don't mean to sound like a total bitch, but I'm getting disgusted at the way some people do us behind our backs! Seriously, we were about to fund EVERYTHING for Thrash and Tiny! Hell, I paid so he could keep his restaurant! What the fuck!" Tynie howls. "Ohhh, and about that, yeahh. Liu said the feds will see to it that every dime we've ever spent on those whom are not connected to us anymore is returned. With interest! He said something about restitution to avoid." Bobby trails off. "Those fucks don't want to get the needle and paying us back is the only way they stay alive in terms of sentencing." Tynie guesses before praying "God, do me a favor. When we get my money back, preferably in a lump sum, set them up around a pissed off batch of prison thugs. You know the type: Those who don't care who they kill because they got nothing to lose. It's been said that vengeance is Yours. well I'm asking that you make it happen!" Bobby's answer "Amen." Walking back towards Tynie, Bobby's hands are full, his wife getting up to meet him halfway.

"I know that sounded evil, but I'm over being fucked with. Seriously, what if the tables were turned and we did someone else that way? You're a retired Detective and I'm a lawyer, can you imagine what kind of revenge people'd want to seek out if you and I pulled an EIGHTH of the shit we've endured?!" Tynie questions. "That's not evil at all; it actually makes a lot of sense." Bobby confirms, seeing her grab up half of what he had on him.

As Tynie laid everything in her hands out, then did the same with the items in Bobby's, the phone rang again. "I can't get Tynie in for that distributor until tomorrow. Turns out Dayna didn't tell you the doctor had a second office, and I got a hold of him there. Sorry man, that's the best I can do." Liu informs. "Tomorrow's great man, thanks. Oh, and you know the next line out of my mouth." Bobby returns. "That I do. Later." Liu adds, then hanging up. "Liu's really good. I'll put it to you like this, as it stands we only have to rely on those kits until tomorrow." Bobby brags, the two sitting down from there. "Sweet." Tynie gloats, she and Bobby eating from that point on.

Their shared phone is set between Tynie and Bobby, her catching a text from Liu across the screen "I take it Tynie knows." "Yeah man, I do. Thanks. Keep us posted with any updates about the feds and my money. Other than that, take the rest of today off dude." Tynie mandates, getting back "Done." She'd taken a break from eating to answer that text, telling Bobby "Damn Liu's good. He was worried about me knowing though, given how I woke up. The sweetie actually thought I'd be bothered by that information. He has the rest of today off, but we may get periodic calls and texts from him after what you told me about the money." Bobby's turn to break from eating, Tynie learns "Sounds like a plan."

After that brief talk, they finish the meal and coffees in silence. Tynie arises to clear from everything as Bobby texts to check on the others, informing them of the meeting with Ross this afternoon. Everyone alright, and very understands as to the meeting, although shocked to learn about Thrash and Tiny. Unbelievably, Little Man swears he told Liu to add anyone that's family of Thrash and Tiny by blood to the dragnet for investigation by the feds. Bobby gloats back to Tariyu "Handled like a real detective, very nice."

Little Man's modesty shines when Bobby gets this reply "Eh, I try. Aunt Tynie and you've been through enough. Consider this my proof that whenever I can I will help you." "Hey baby! Get a load of this! Little Man has a future as a Detective! He told Liu to have the feds add anyone that's blood related to Thrash and Tiny to the investigation. NOBODY saw THAT coming. Apparently Liu agreed and the feds are following Little Man's logic!" Bobby hollers. "Holy shit!" Tynie yells back. "Yeah, that's what I said.. not in those words. One more thing: Little Man wanted to prove to us that he's going to be a help in any way he can. Don't ask me what made him think of that." Bobby announces. "Actually, that's what I want to know!" Tynie grumbles, heading for her husband's side.

Little Man texts again "Oh, and what made me think of that is simple. We've heard that people who are blood related or I think it's called romantic connection to those you've put in jail, have messed with you two. I was in the room when Liu told Grandfather that after he went through all your legal stuff from Dayna. Liu's been trying to get the stuff from Steve, and that's taking a while. I wasn't supposed to know."

Tynie snares up the phone and sends "Tariyu, that's called happenstance. You didn't mean to hear it, and you live with them. It was a risk to happen anyway. Oh and I know what you meant about connections." Tariyu's relieved at that, saying back "Oh cool. I thought I caused a problem!" "Nah, if anyone tells you different, have them call me. You've done enough Little Man, it's my turn. I meant to tell you I love you yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't. I do love you though." Tynie mentions. "Ok Aunt Tynie. I know you love me, and yesterday was really bad for you. It's all good. Love you." Little Man finalizes, Tynie laying the phone down again. "Wow, Little Man's really impressive. He used to be so shy and afraid. Now look, he's all helping us out." Tynie boasts. Bobby took a turn at snaring the phone up, quoting his wife to Tariyu. "Yeah, well, the impressive part.. Aunt Tynie's fault. She has done that for a lot of people, according to Liu." Bobby gets back, laughing. That reply shown to Tynie, she laughs with her man, Tariyu saying "Love you, have a good one. We'll talk later." "Love you too." Bobby fires back, pocketing the phone again.

"I'm actually a bit worried about the meeting with Ross. I don't want to come across as domineering or anything, yet I don't want to seem dumb in terms of NYPD regulations.." Tynie worries. "That's why I'm going to be there with you. Lean on me for that baby, it's alright." Bobby whispers. Sighing, Tynie blushes as Bobby wraps his arms around her, muttering softly "Yes dear."

"Now, what to wear? Do I look the part of going before a judge, or do I just go casual? I mean I AM going to meet the NYPD commissioner for Pete sakes!" Tynie worries. "Ross has seen you casual, don't worry so much." Bobby answers, before going on "Not only that, but you look AMAZING in ANYTHING." "Aww Bobby, thank you." Tynie peeps, reaching a hand out to pet his cheek, and then continuing "Don't be hurt by my worries, please. I want to be at my best for this. You've already got a name with the Force, but I don't. No offense, but I don't want to just be known as "Bobby Goren's wife" Or the "Trophy to the whack-job." "None taken. I can totally see why you said that." Bobby absolves.

The two are about to kiss again when their shared phone goes off, Tynie going into Bobby's pocket to answer it. "Hey Ross, glad ya called man. Bobby and I've been talking. He's given me a general idea of how the Administration of the NYPD is absolutely paranoid about catching lawsuits. The notion that I got from that conversation is our meeting needs to be on the record. Don't worry, Bobby's told me this before, and not in a negative light on you. I hope you know that I won't do this consultancy without him. However, I want our meeting videotaped. I say that so if there's ever a concern about me and Bobby's style of teaching the cadets, you have evidence that it was discussed prior to us taking on the consultancy. Not only that, I'm going to cut a consent form for videotaping the moment Bobby and I get in your office. He and I sign it, with you signing as a witness. Oh, and something tells me that you are booked in meetings until this afternoon, now calling us on a break. That sense came about when you asked us to be in your office after noon today." Tynie presumes.

"Bobby's already a part of the consultancy, Phil the Captain of Vice had that arranged. As for everything else you said about the Administration and lawsuits: true. I'll be happy to sign as a witness to our meeting being videotaped. Oh, and you pretty much quoted my schedule. Thank you for the understanding about the meeting being on the record, although your reasons I didn't think of." Ross relates. "Hey man, I'm on a roll. Don't knock it!" Tynie jokes. "I'm not! See you two later." Ross confirms, ending the call.

Setting the phone down again, Tynie leans back. "Oohh baby, that was impressive!" Bobby gloats, sliding in for a wild kiss. The couple loves every second of this passionate sharing, it only ending as always: due to breathlessness.

On the other side of town, Ross is telling everyone in the Administration of the NYPD about Tynie's plan for videotaping their meeting. The Brass are impressed by that, telling him "Man, she's a rare one. It isn't everyday someone offers that!" Ross answers "Yeah, she is. That whole thing floored me!" The Brass chime in as one "Tell her we said thanks for that, especially how she's handling it. You know why.." Ross recalls "Yeah, and so does she. How Tynie put it was "the Administration is paranoid about the NYPD catching lawsuits." Again the Brass speaks together "She ain't Lying!" After that brief conference, Ross has a while before Tynie and Bobby are due to meet him, his other meetings being cancelled.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's the two are going to get ready for their conference with Ross. Tynie's still a bit nervous as they get cleaned up and dressed, settling on a "business casual" outfit. Knowing Bobby doesn't like it when heels hurt her, Tynie goes for an outfit that meshes with leather boots. He's preparing at the same speed of his wife, the two meeting up after everything's ready for the next thing on their agenda. "Don't be nervous, you've done really well dealing with Ross today." Bobby tells Tynie delicately, sliding his resized Detective's ring to her finger. "I know, I just hope my roll sticks around!" Tynie giggles, sliding a ring she got onto Bobby's finger.

Looking at what she had on her hand, Tynie sighs out and blushes as Bobby leads her back towards the front door. There's only one reason Bobby stops just shy of the exit way to the rest of their house to get Tynie's shoulder bag. Going to the coffee table to obtain her kit, Bobby manages to slide Tynie's shoulder bag to her arm. "Relax baby.. it'll be fine." He whispers. "I must be nervous, I'd never leave home for a meeting without this thing!" Tynie kids, loading their phone and her kit into the shoulder bag. "I know how to get rid of that.." Bobby taunts, kissing her deeply. Tynie melts into him as the kiss keeps up, their trend of why it's ended upholding.

Taking her by the hand, Bobby guides Tynie onto the porch before securing their home. The two then head for her SUV, him driving. Once they're inside, Bobby says "Kick back honey, and try to relax." "Yes love." Tynie sighs, the two then driving away. Their meeting with Ross was over two hours away, Bobby electing to leave early in case of wicked traffic. Apparently Tynie's roll for the day included Bobby, because they were caught in snarled traffic for a while before arriving at Ross's office. Tynie breathed deeply before they got out of the SUV, Bobby sensing that she was trying to rid of her nerves. She gazed at the Detective's ring while being escorted to Ross's office, switching that up with eyeing over everything female that they came across. The lady officers kept getting hostile looks from Tynie, until a Captain spoke up "Back off of them! They're here to see the Commissioner!" "Thanks, sir." Tynie chimes. "No Problem, Mrs. Goren. Oh and that Sir stuff, out the window right now. I work for a living. The name's Danny. I'm the Captain of Frauds Division, out on my lunch break." Danny refutes. "Danny, I'm Tynie. I take it you know Bobby." Tynie offers, shaking Danny's hand.

"I don't typically shake hands, not really my style. I'm doing that now because of where we are and your job." Tynie rationalizes after a few seconds of silence. "Yes I do know Bobby, and thank you for considering my career like that." Danny answers. "She's amazing man, you got a good one!" Danny tells Bobby. "Yeah, she gets that all the time." Bobby replies modestly. "Oh, and I'm glad to have caught you two. Ross told me to take you to lunch. His last meeting is running longer than he expected. He told me to find you Bobby and that she'd be right with you." Danny explains. "That works man. I was wondering how you knew of our meeting." Tynie admits. "Yeah, I just had one myself an hour ago with the Commissioner." Danny absolves, leading the couple to his car.

"Danny, if there's ever anything I can do for you as a lawyer, get my number off of Bobby." Tynie informs as they all get in that ride. "You heard the woman." Bobby laughs, writing down Tynie's practice number after Danny hands him a slip of paper and a pen. "You've heard of the "At Each Other's Hips Project" right Danny? All ya do is donate some to a charity then text that charity's information to the line Bobby just gave you. Once I get that text, your legal fees and retainer for me are covered." Tynie elaborates as Danny drives on for a bit. "Yes, she means that. Oh and she is always this awesome!" Bobby brags before Danny can answer. "Bobby!" Tynie yips, embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed by that, Tynie. It isn't everyday someone's as amazing as you." Danny admonishes with a smile, the three heading into a restaurant for lunch.

Soon as Tynie's out of Danny's car, she wraps her right arm around Bobby tightly, scanning over anything female within sight range, again with hostilities in her eyes. "Calm down baby.." Bobby whispers. Meeting eyes with her man, Tynie's face is aglow for the first time today. Danny sees Tynie do that and says "Bobby, you're a lucky man." "Aww Danny.." Tynie mutters, breaking her hold on Bobby. Shaking his head, Danny objects to that, Bobby snaring Tynie into his arms.

From there, the three are guided to a booth, the server having a suspicious look in his eyes. "I got this." Tynie orders. The server returns, and before he can speak, Tynie commands "Get me a manager now!" In seconds, the manager appears wondering what's going on. "Listen bitch. Bobby and I have had a slew of shitty luck with servers, and we have a guest with us. I did NOT like how the server was handling our menus! I also very highly suspect that he's about to try to kill all three of us! I'm a lawyer who isn't afraid to END this restaurant by suing the owners into oblivion! Our guest had informed me that the server has given him problems before, and since we're in the company of an NYPD Captain, I'm not taking any Goddamned Chances.. you get that?!" Tynie yells. The manager answers "I do, and will take over handling your orders." "Very well, but so help me Jesus Christ HIMSELF, if ANYTHING looks wrong with our orders for *snaps fingers* THAT long you know what happens! Oh and before you even THINK of calling me ma'am.. the name's TYNIE!" Tynie bellows, the manager noting everything. "Got it, Tynie.." The manager replies, scared shitless for her job. Danny looks at Bobby, astonished as Tynie sits back down.

"Danny, did I lie one bit?" Tynie asks through her teeth. "Nope. Remind me NEVER to piss you off!" Danny fires back. "We will, and everything she said is true about us and restaurants. I know Danny and I both had the same suspicions she yelled at that manager." Bobby says loud enough for the owner to hear in the back. Their meal is ordered and served inside twenty minutes, the owner noting on their bill that the manager and the original server paid for it all prior to being fired.

Eating in silence for a while, Tynie intervenes "Danny, in terms of pissing me off, right now you don't really have anything to worry about. When you do, you'll know." "So noted." Danny answers, seeing Tynie go for a diabetic kit. Her levels are fine this time, the kit being reloaded and stashed away. "Yeah man, I go to get an insulin distributor tomorrow. I wanted to do that before going to the consultancy so I don't have diabetic issues in front of the cadets." Tynie explains. "That's reasonable." Danny realizes, the three ending their meal.

Leaving after that, Tynie's flanked on either side by Danny and Bobby. "Thank you Danny. Sorry ya saw me like that. Please don't tell the Commissioner." Tynie frets. "Hey now, all three of us had those suspicions. You just beat me and Bobby to dealing with them." Danny corrects. "He's right." Bobby whispers. Going back to the Commissioner's office, Bobby keeps his arm around Tynie as Danny drives. "I'm alright." Tynie vows. Nodding, Bobby accepts that.

Danny's ride is soon parked, him being met up by a member of Bobby's old division. "I got this." Tynie taunts, getting out of Danny's car. "Yeah, I'm his lawyer. Anything you want to discuss with him goes through me!" Tynie orders the Detective. "If you so much as want my client to literally give you the time of day off his watch, I demand to be called!" Tynie commands, giving the Detective her practice number. Taking the number from Tynie, the Detective gulps hard and mutters "You got it."

Ross saw everything, walking right up to the Detective from MCS asking "Why did you just try to interrogate someone out in the open without it being cleared?"

"I was told to contact the Captain of Frauds, that's all I was doing." The Detective tries to rationalize. "Detective, you basically just admitted to violating my client's Constitutional rights! You implied that an interrogation was going to happen without the presence of counsel being allowed! Even after the Patriot Act, you CANNOT do that to an American citizen that isn't attached to a terrorism ring! What the fuck were you thinking?" Tynie demands. Ross adds before the Detective can answer "She's right, and you can kiss your shield, pension and benefits goodbye. The NYPD takes what Counsel just said VERY seriously. Go pack up your desk.. NOW!"

The Detective leaves in a flash as Danny's car is exited, Bobby going right to Tynie's hip. "I didn't mean for you to see me like that, Ross." Tynie apologizes.

"You had every right to say that. No need to apologize." Ross amends, the three going through the building without another word. The silence continues until they are all inside Ross's office.

"Commissioner, what you saw is only half of what happened. My Lawyer had to be belligerent to even get us served." Danny admits. "It's true, Ross. The server gave all three of us a feeling that we were about to be killed. Bobby and I don't have the best luck with restaurants in terms of people not trying to poison us, and I did NOT wish to take chances, given Danny's rank in the NYPD." Tynie confesses. "That explains quite a bit actually. I take it you're willing to.." Ross trails off, witnessing Tynie put that all in writing. "I'm taking a crap shoot with my bar card, but hell." Tynie mumbles. "Actually, no you're not. What you did was an act of life preservation. I'll attest to that in writing." Danny vows, correcting her concern. "Danny, THANK YOU!" Tynie elates.

Handing her statement over to Ross, Tynie wonders "Exactly how fast can we get that notarized?" Snapping his fingers twice, Ross's answer walks right into the door and handles Tynie's most recent inquiry.

Danny's writing his attestation about Tynie's behavior in the restaurant, as Bobby's asked "Can I add the part about her being diabetic?" "Please do!" Tynie interrupts. "Wait.. you're.." Ross stammers. "Yep, and it WON'T affect my capacities in the consultancy, as best as I know." Tynie swears. "Yeah, she's getting a distributor for insulin tomorrow." Bobby adds. "Tynie.." Danny starts, as Ross gets his statement. "Dude, that statement and a Diet soda covers your legal fees and retainer.. trust me!" Tynie informs.

"She doesn't change up her legal fee and retainer system much. Take the deal dude." Bobby advises. Danny nods, going to get his lawyer's soda from there. The notary wonders, Ross already knowing the answer "You're Tynie Goren, with that Project?" "Yep." Tynie confirms. "So THAT'S what Bobby meant about your legal fee and retainer system!" Ross discovers, getting Tynie to nod and giggle. Danny walks in with sodas for everyone, Tynie hopping up to distribute them.

Popping all of them open, Tynie goes for hers, Bobby seeing nervousness return to his wife. "Don't be nervous, you're amazing!" Ross brags to Tynie. The notary is standing in wait to stamp the statements, Tynie going to sign both. One was scrawled with her name as the document creator, the other as counsel for Danny. Bobby and Danny sign both after her, Ross being their witness. The statements stamped by that notary, she leaves the office without a word.

"Danny I hate to do this, but Bobby and I have a pre-existing meeting with Ross. If you get bothered by ANYONE about what happened with the restaurant, for the love of God.. Call me! I do NOT care what hour of the night it is when you do either!" Tynie advises, Danny returning "I have to go anyway, paperwork to do. Oh, and in terms of calling you, no problem. I'll remember the late hour rule." Shaking his hand, Tynie says "See you later."

Ross heard everything again, bragging as Danny shut the office door "Tynie, I don't know how ya do it.. but DAMN you're good!" "Thanks." Tynie chimes. Ross had it set up to record their meeting, Tynie again writing a statement. It was the one she mentioned earlier, consenting to the discussion being videotaped, and all three in the office signed it once she was done. As soon as the videotaping begins, Ross and Tynie do the talking in that meeting, Bobby remaining silent.

After a bit Ross is asked "I want to give those cadets as many real-life situations as I can. For example, I want to have female cadets randomly paired off with males, since they won't be able to predict what gender they're dealing with on the streets. By my doing that am I violating NYPD regulations?" "I don't see how, honestly. Especially with your logic about it. What you've asked makes total sense." Ross relates.

"Good, I just don't want to stare down a sexual harassment-type suit over our teaching style. Bobby and I've already discussed this, but that was one thing neither of us was sure of." Tynie furthers. Ross notices Bobby hasn't said a word, wondering why. "Like I said, he and I discussed this already. The reason I'm doing all the talking is to symbolize what I've discussed with you comes from a united front with Bobby and I on this entire consultancy." Tynie declares. "Alright." Ross chirps. Everything hashed out, the videotaping stops.

Right after the video camera's shut off, Bobby leans into Tynie's ear whispering "That was amazing!" Tucking her hair behind her ear, Tynie blushes as a short giggle leaves her lips. "So Ross, we good?" She wonders.

"Absolutely. I appreciate your willingness to have taped that meeting." Ross answers. "Eh, no sweat." Tynie counters, waving her hand in Ross's direction. "I don't think we'll have issues with our teaching style, now that the Commissioner has basically signed off on it." Bobby guesses. "You shouldn't. In the event you do, for the love of God Call me! Please, no late night calls though." Ross requires, using one of Tynie's lines. "Deal!" Bobby says, answering for he and Tynie. "Hold it.. did the NYPD Commissioner just steal one of my lines?!" Tynie wonders, amazed. "Yep!" Ross laughs. "Thanks for your time Ross, we'll be in touch." Tynie responds, she and Bobby leaving the Commissioner's office.

Taking his wife into a tight one armed hug, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear as they go for Tynie's SUV. "You were right, all my nerves were for nothing." Tynie admits just loud enough for Bobby to hear. Halfway to their car, Ross runs up and stops the couple, wondering "Counsel! What do you wish me to do with that Detective's…" "Have the shit liquidated to cash. Take half of it and put it for the Academy in case of future funding issues. Take the other half and put it in the coffers of things like Victim's Services. I'm making an example out of that bitch!" Tynie orders. "Consider it done!" Ross swears, writing down literally everything Tynie just said.

The officers who gossip were around when that talk happened, Ross commanding when that's noticed "If ANY of you say ANYTHING about this, YOU'RE NEXT! GET BACK TO WORK!" A flurry of racing footsteps heard, Ross tells Tynie "Sorry you had to see that." "Oh and let the eavesdroppers know that if you need me to help with what you threatened I WILL take a 2 a.m. phone call!" Tynie barks. "Will do. Have a good one." Ross resolves, noting that before leaving the couple.

As Ross vanishes from sight, Tynie and Bobby go towards her SUV the same way he'd held her from leaving Ross's office. Letting her in first, Tynie sits back and checks their phone. Discovering no alerts across it, Tynie calls Ross to give him her practice number. "Man, I forgot to do this earlier. Take down both numbers and if you need my assistance with what you bellowed moments ago, call the second line." Tynie informs, Ross writing down both numbers. "Consider it done." Ross confirms, hanging up.

"I'm taking Ross as a client at no charge. I don't want him catching shit for hiring me after what he had to threaten." Tynie tells Bobby as he starts the SUV. "He won't let you do that.. trust me.. you will be paid.. somehow." Bobby objects. Driving them home, Bobby's all smiles as his wife realizes that again he made a point. Their trip home isn't quiet for long, Liu calling after five minutes of them traveling.

"You heard right. Everything you learned about events surrounding my meeting with the Commissioner is true. Got two new clients out of the deal, and I may be swarmed in the coming days with meetings." Tynie fires off before Liu can say much. "Very well, your appointment for the distributor is tomorrow afternoon. Best I can do. Everyone's fine by the way. Oh and Little Man helped the feds more than he saw coming. Yeahh, they took his idea and extended it. I'll say this: You two won't even have to worry about money in the next life!" "Liu, you JUST made my day better!" Tynie brags, swearing to tell Bobby before hanging up.

Stashing the phone in her shoulder bag which never left Tynie's arm, Bobby hears "Oh, Liu got word that Little Man's idea worked wonders with the feds. I'm quoting Liu here "You two won't even have to worry about money in the next life!" He said you'd know what he meant by that. My appointment for the distributor is tomorrow afternoon, best Liu could manage. Also, Liu knows of what hit and my two new clients. Everyone's good by the way." "I do know what he means by that. Little Man really is wiser than his years, and I'm glad for everything working out with the others. As for your appointment, it works well actually." Bobby retorts.

Tynie's SUV parked before their home, Bobby whisks her out and returns the same hold from when they were leaving Ross's office. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby brags "My baby was ferocious.. ooooh!" "Soon enough, Tiger.." Tynie says in a sultry voice. Guiding her into the home a bit faster than the pace taken from the SUV, Bobby's anticipation is evidenced. Securing the house behind them, Tynie waits for Bobby to end the short gap between them before saying anything. "My baby was fierce too, protecting me." Tynie boasts.

Sweeping Tynie off her feet, Bobby takes the shoulder bag and lines it with the crook of her abdomen before practically racing to their room. "You know I always will." Bobby swears, Tynie melting into him. Their home cleared in a flash, Tynie's set to her feet as Bobby shuts the master bedroom door. Spinning in front of her afterwards, Bobby runs his fingers through Tynie's hair. She starts petting at his shoulders, her hands taking a trail down to Bobby's waist. "My Tiger's sexy.." Tynie purrs. His hands going down her front, Bobby replies in kind "So's my Tigress…"

Wrapping her arms around his hips, Tynie instigates a slow dance without music. Bobby takes that move up a notch, using it as their way to get to the bed's edge. Her shoulder bag had fallen to the floor after Bobby set Tynie to her feet, him whispering "We worry about that later.." Giggling as she nods, Tynie slowly takes off the Detective's ring Bobby gave her, him following suit with the ring Tynie bestowed. Both of those are laid to her end table, the couple doing so at the same time. Tynie checks Bobby out from the corner of her eye, noticing the bulge in his pants. Slowly sitting down, Tynie goes to take off her boots, Bobby stopping her. "I want to do this.." He whispers, Tynie relenting.

Her boots aren't the only thing he removes, Tynie soon finding herself naked before him. "My turn.." She slurs seductively. Bobby sits next to her, everything he wore being taken off slowly as Tynie stares at Bobby's physique. Licking her lips, Tynie howls "Ooohh baby..." Bobby reverse crawls on the mattress, knowing Tynie didn't like it when his knees hung over the edge of the bed. Tynie hovers over him like a tigress prowling her prey. Loving the display, Bobby growls "Yeahh baby. Take me.." Tynie does, riding her man's endowment wildly. "You're so tight.." Bobby moans, Tynie answering "Damn, you're so huge!" Showing off just how strong his arousal is, Bobby's manhood bulges inside her, Tynie moaning and howling like there's no tomorrow.

His hands go right for her ass, Bobby holding Tynie in place after a good while of her being in charge of this romp. Pumping himself into her repeatedly, Bobby displays the force of his prowess again, causing Tynie to grunt and howl in yearning for more. "You stay on top." Bobby says through a series of grunts.

"With pleasure.." Tynie groans back. Time's ignored as always when these two make love, their focus being an eventual shared release. Tynie's hands go right for Bobby's pecs, namely so she can cling to him and occasionally play with his chestfur. The way that changed up her position a bit makes Bobby drill Tynie harder.

All Tynie can do is praise him with a mix of carnal yowlings as Bobby goes on, him considering those a goading on. Going in for a kiss, Tynie makes the room silent, Bobby making that affection hotter and deeper. Tynie climaxes mere seconds before Bobby, the kiss still going on as each was shoved over the intimate edge. Slowly pulling away from each other's lips, Tynie and Bobby moan "I love you!" Trailing his hands up her spine, Bobby guides Tynie atop him, her arms then abounding his shoulders. "You rocked me!" Tynie whispers, Bobby repeating it to her. Nestling her head in the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie falls asleep wearing an enormous smile.

After about an hour and a half, Bobby slowly lays her to his side, vowing softly "I'll be right back." Tynie nods at that, going for his pillows. "That appointment can't come soon enough." Bobby gripes lowly, basically telling why he's not in bed with her. "No shit!" Tynie slurs out in her sleep. "I'm coming baby." Bobby swears, grabbing up her shoulder bag and racing back to the bed.

Trying one of Tynie's stunt leaps, Bobby lands just beside her with the shoulder bag. Tynie felt a rush of wind for a moment and when she tried to open her eyes, got disoriented. That was all Bobby needed to see, going straight for her kit and the epi-shooter. Tynie's halfway seated by this time, holding her head while this inquiry is stammered "What's going on?" Instead of answering her in words, Bobby gives his wife an epi-shot of insulin before checking her levels.

Discovering he timed that perfectly, as usual, the kit is then repacked and laid to his end table. "I can't wait to get that fuckin distributor!" Tynie gripes, slowly getting re-acclimated with her surroundings. Bobby chimes "I'll be glad when you do, honestly. Before you even worry, I'll be right there too." "I felt this breeze a few moments ago.. but we're not outside.. huh?" Tynie inquires. "Baby, you got disoriented, your words were slurred, and I got worried. I tried one of your leaps to save time." Bobby confesses. "OH MY GOD, Bobby.. you did that for ME?!" Tynie poses, shocked. "Absolutely. I swore I'd do whatever it takes to care for you." Bobby answers, the two hugging afterwards. "My Hero.." Tynie half-whimpers, ashamed. "Always and eternally will too, babe. Now, there's no reason for you to be ashamed. I want to be there when that happens to you! I know you hate those kits, and the fact that you're diabetic. Ty-baby, I do worry about you, yes. Those worries are out of my dedication to you. You're still begrudging yourself for this, when I don't want you to. When I said my vows, I meant them to the extremes! You mean THAT much to me!" Bobby vows.

Digesting what she just heard, Tynie nuzzles Bobby's shoulder before crying "You read me. You mean just as much to me as I do you. Bobby, you really are the greatest. I worship you and cherish all you've done for me. Yes you hate it when I cry, but the fact is, my diabetes hurt you. I know you won't see it that way, but just the fact that you stunt leaped to my side told me as much. God Bobby, I'm so lucky to be yours! You have NO idea what you've given me, let alone what that all means to my heart!"

"Actually, I do. You've done the same for me. You deserve my best, and I worship you. Everything we've shared is cherished. As for your diabetes always hurting me, that's where you're mistaken. I do worry when you have these fallouts, but just knowing I'm here to care for you solves a lot of the hurt. My Queen, please shhh… shhh.." Bobby replies in a soft voice holding Tynie close. He soon realizes that the first couple lines out of Tynie's mouth were all centered on him, adding "We're the greatest for each other.." Listening to his heartbeat, Tynie learns that Bobby spoke the truth as best as words could describe. Under her breath, Tynie brags "My protector." "You know that's forever." Bobby oaths, running his hand over Tynie's spine.

"Bobby-bear, I know this sounds rude. Is there any way you can tell the others that due to my diabetes being a bitch and my appointment to get that handled not being until tomorrow.." Tynie wonders Bobby interjecting "Already on it, Ty-baby." Tynie's curious as to the timing of this level fallout, noticing it hit after she made love with Bobby, although not saying anything. Grabbing their shared phone, Bobby pretty much says that the pair is not available unless it's urgent. Liu getting told the real reason why, Bobby learning that Liu's going to try and get the appointment moved up to morning. Everyone else noting what Bobby said, the conversation ends.

Setting their phones to charge, Bobby says "I'm here babe. Liu's working on getting us an earlier appointment. The others are alright, Sasha and Spring Breeze don't have a clue about what you've gone through today with your diabetes." "Thank you so much!" Tynie squeals, wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck. "I got to make this up to you.. but how?" Tynie frets. "No you don't. Just kick back and let me handle everything. Remember the last time I was sick how you leapt around to care for me? Yeah, now it's my turn…" Bobby responds.

"Oh, you're so wonderful!" Tynie praises in his ear. Laying her back onto the bed, Bobby makes damn sure Tynie's comfortable before kissing her lips briefly. "Hotness, I'm getting out of shape. That's got to be why my diabetes when it falls out is such a bitch!" Tynie discovers. "Now beautiful, we work on that another day. You relax.." Bobby plots, sensing in secret she's right. He leaves the bed from there, Tynie's reply is barely audible "Yes my Everything."

Bobby's out of the room in moments, darting away to get her something to eat. Tynie sobs twice while he's gone "Bobby's so perfect! I'm a diabetic mess, not the woman he met and married! I vowed that I'd be at the top of life's game, not like this! He's been so accepting and wonderful about everything, yet I'm still not the ultimate like I swore I would be!" *The diabetes acting up is making her depressed!* Bobby realizes to himself, going from the entryway to the bed in a hurry. The tray given Tynie, he has a look of panic and worry in his eyes.

Eating in an ashamed silence, Tynie shows Bobby that once more his timing was perfect. Taking a break from the meal, Tynie looks in Bobby's eyes, still not speaking. "Tynie, I know the diabetes complications are depressing you. You are MY ultimate, and definitely at the top of life's game. You showed me that last part earlier babe! I swear, that no matter what, you're still my hot mama!" Bobby counters.

Keeping her lips tightly closed Tynie nods, tears again racing from her eyes. Wiping them away as fast as he can, Bobby says "I love you. It's going to be fine." The meal was half eaten, Tynie waving for him to take the rest. "I'll eat, don't you worry. Go ahead." Bobby objects. Tynie mutters before the rest of the food is practically inhaled "Ok." "Slow down.." Bobby pleads in a gentle tone, his wife obeying.

*I'm going to fuckin KILL that doctor from IL! My baby'd have an easier time with this if he'd have just told her the Goddamned truth!* Bobby thinks to himself, petting Tynie's back some more. "Sic Liu on him.." Tynie blurts between bites, catching her husband's righteous anger. "Yes my love." Bobby half-howls, going for their shared phone. Liu calls just as that device is in Bobby's hands, inquiring about access to Tynie's medical history. "You have consent. I will send you a text to prove that consent in writing for now, a statement to come later. As of right now you'll need that access, because I want you to go through those papers and seek out tests that are used to check for diabetes. Whenever you find those, note the doctor's names and license numbers. After that, I want the doctors, their estates, AND their families sued into redefined oblivion!" Bobby commands.

Noting the anger in Bobby's voice and that diabetes was specifically mentioned, Liu's immediately aware as to what's still going on. "You got it! Tynie's appointment got moved. The doctor had a cancellation for eleven a.m. Best I can do. Oh, and lawsuits involving medical conditions are dealt with as emergencies, before Tynie worries about my time off. Call that one on my personal ethics code." Liu answers.

"Thanks man, be looking out for that text." Bobby finalizes, the two men hanging up. True to his word, Liu's texted with the consent Bobby swore to in a matter of minutes. The shared phone laid down one more time, Bobby brags "Liu really does kick ass! He's taking this on as an emergency case, since it deals with a medical condition. He says that's part of his ethics code, and is insisting that you relax." Tynie nods at that, smiling briefly in honor of what she just learned.

Moving the tray to her end table for now, Bobby senses Tynie needs held. "I'm scared Bobby.. I need your strength.. these fallouts.. they terrify me!" She wails, leaping into his arms mere seconds after the tray's set aside. "You always have my strength to lean on.." Bobby consoles. Tynie shakes wildly in Bobby's strong embrace as the tears return to running down her cheeks. "Tomorrow afternoon isn't coming soon enough!" Tynie cries, frustrated and afraid. "Tomorrow morning actually. Liu got us an earlier appointment, my lovely." Bobby soothes. "Damn he IS good!" Tynie uncovers, still frightened and frustrated. "Yep, now my lovely please calm down." Bobby seeks out. "Only if you will." Tynie whispers. Between peck kisses to her cheek, Bobby replies "I will. You relax. I'll be right back."

"Yes love." Tynie confirms, lying back as Bobby's affection soothed her. "That's it beauty, kick back.." Bobby mentions, grabbing the tray and leaving their room backwards. "He better eat too, and not just snacking either." Tynie worries as soon as her man is not in sight. "Yes Dear!" Bobby hollers. "Ok, how the holy hell did he just hear me? I thought this room was soundproofed?!" Tynie poses. "Not yet it isn't.. although I like the way you think!" Bobby yells back.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing!" Tynie snarks. "You read me." He admits on the way towards Tynie. She tries to get up and greet him, Bobby objecting "Another time, we have forever." "Yes My Honey-bear.. come here." Tynie implores, him rushing to grant that wish. "I wish I could have made my Badass Protective hubby that meal.." Tynie murmurs. "Tynie, it's alright. We have the rest of our lives." Bobby insists. "I'm just trying…" Tynie trails off. "You've done enough. No overworking my Queen." He requests. "No overworking my King either." Tynie returns in a bit of a playful voice.

Sighing as the playfulness to Tynie's tone hits his ears, Bobby declares "You got it." "God, I'll be so glad if that distributor ends this whirlwind bullshit with my sugar levels!" Tynie swears. "You're not alone." Bobby adds. "You mean to tell me you've bottled up fears about me?" Tynie wonders. "In the name of being strong for you when fall outs hit, yes." Bobby confesses. "Bobby, that extra stress on your heart isn't good." Tynie concerns. "I know, and I'm sorry." He apologizes. "I'm wondering: Would you be mad at me if I got us a boxing bag for the weight room? I mean it'll be a huge help for our stress levels. Especially yours, with my being diabetic." Tynie allocutes.

After that, Bobby feasts with Tynie watching over him. "It's my turn to be protective, which is why I gave you that idea. Bobby, I've nearly lost you too many times." Tynie declares barely audible. Stopping his feast, Bobby relays "Honey that was a great idea. Not just for me either, for us. You know when the diabetes worries me most, and we may have that part over with sooner than we think." "Hopefully so." Tynie prays, witnessing her man go back to eating.

"How to arrange my hubby's massage.. that's the question." Tynie mutters. "You wait on that until I get done. Then we give each other massages." Bobby overrules between bites. "With pleasure.." Tynie slurs out anxiously, before plotting in a playful voice. "I know some things I can handle before you're done.."

Taking her shoulder bag and its contents, she aligns that all by their phone and her kit. Making sure the phones are charging, Tynie then ducks to get them something to sip on. Having those drinks in hand, Tynie awaits Bobby to finish eating. Not too long after Tynie does that, again the tray's set aside, Bobby snaring both drinks from her hands.

"You wait here.. I'll be right back." Tynie promises, taking the tray to get cleared. "Ya didn't have to do that!" Bobby objects. "Yeah, I wanted to!" Tynie counters. Everything from the tray cleaned up, she goes back to the master bedroom, where Bobby's swapped out their drinks for colder ones. "I've been protected all day, my man needed a break. Besides, I wanted to show you I was doing better." Tynie broadcasts in a sultry-yet-playful voice, announcing herself in that room. "Come here.." Bobby answers, waving Tynie over. She decides against stunt leaping onto the bed, choosing to sleekly strut then slide up to her husband's side. "Mmmh, Babe that was hot!" Bobby elates. "Glad ya liked it." Tynie replies giddily. They drink together in a bit of silence after that short talk, Bobby ridding of the cans after.

"I must say, I'm rebounding from that fallout rather nicely. Thanks entirely to you…" Tynie declares, emphasizing the "to you" part. "Honey.." He murmurs, blushing. "It's true, now, you ready for that massage." Tynie seeks out. "My lady is always first!" Bobby objects. "Ohhh, My gentleman." Tynie gloats, lying on her stomach. "Eternally baby." He firmly vows, his hands chopping down her back starting at the shoulders. Tynie howls out exactly like when they make love, telling Bobby that this rubdown was direly needed. After a while, Tynie goes from moaning out with tensions in her frame to giggling like an airhead. "Oh yeah!" Bobby gasps, altering the massage into a one-sided tickle war. "I'll get you back for that!" Tynie promises while laughing.

Watching over his wife, Bobby sees Tynie melt into the mattress after the laughing slows down. "My massage can wait, you're relaxing." He plans. "No, we're equals. Right after I get massaged, you do." Tynie objects, him readying for his rubdown after hearing that. The first second she can, Tynie starts the massage just as he did. Hearing her man howl and moan like when they're intimate during this massage gets Bobby warned "Don't you ever suffer like this again! I'm Here and I Love giving you massages!" He shoots up a finger at that, saying "Right back at ya babe!" "Deal." They say as one, Tynie later returning the one-sided tickle war.

Seeing Bobby melt onto the bed gets Tynie to stop tickling him, her then slipping onto the mattress at his side. "Is there anything else I can do for my man?" Tynie asks. "Yes, you relax with me." Bobby replies with a shit eating grin on his face. Snuggling up to him as best she could, Tynie whispers "Absolutely."

Tynie nuzzles Bobby's shoulder, unable to reach the center of his chest, and after some time falls asleep. "Baby's exhausted." Bobby whispers, realigning his wife so Tynie's head is on his pillows. "Those fallouts take it all out of me." She admits in her slumber.

Covering her up, Bobby prays "Lord, those diabetic fall outs she has scare me to death. Please, let the distributor basically end them. I don't like it when she endures those, but she needs me when they hit. I've hidden my fear when those have gone on, because Tynie needs me to be a Badass, tough as nails. She knows now of my stashing the fear and I can see it's broken her heart. I didn't wish to do that to her, honestly. I've been told that my crying when she has those fallouts is alright, but I don't agree. I'm supposed to be her protector, not weak like that. Please God, help her. I love Tynie with all my heart, and these diabetic complications have me terrified!"

Tynie hears every last word, reaching her hand for Bobby's face to wipe away tears. She sensed he was releasing fears, the crying was in his voice. "Lord, please let Bobby know that I mean it when I say he's always my Badass protector. I want him not to hide fear anymore, because You know I've damn near lost him too many times. My man is NOT weak for crying, especially when I've terrified him with my diabetes! Yes, I do need his strength when my diabetes falls out, but that does NOT mean I want my Bobby to stash any emotions! My heart is only broken from knowing my husband thought he had to do that!"

She was asleep as that prayer rang out, Bobby petting her face as he saw her cheeks assaulted with tears. "My Tynie.. I'm sorry." He apologizes softly, kissing her cheeks one at a time. Reaching her hand behind his head, Tynie replies "My Bobby, when you need to let things out, please do. I'm here and there's no fucking way I'm ever changing that!" "Yes darling." Bobby mouths, slowly removing her hand from the back of his head. Hovering over her, Bobby slowly cries, saying nothing.

"You're still my Kahuno. Forever my Badass Protector. Let this out baby.." Tynie pleads. "But I'm.." Bobby trails off. Tynie lifts her head a bit, correcting "Making me happy by not stashing your fears anymore. Anything else you say about that being weakness is a lie. You said you'd always strive to make me happy, and hearing this does. Bobby, you have no idea how bad I get scared about you having undue stress on your heart. Ever since that one Monday, I live with that nagging fear all the time. I haven't said anything because I thought you knew."

"Since my heart attack.." Bobby realizes, the day mentioned shooting that event to the forefront of his mind. "YES!" Tynie screams, reaching out for her husband. "Oh God! Tynie, I'm so sorry to have put you through that!" Bobby apologizes. "Just vow to me that you'll take my offer of holding you close when you need to let things out seriously." Tynie offers, knowing the next line to come out of her man's mouth. "You have the same offer then." Bobby finalizes, holding her tightly.

The discussion they've just had brings out raw emotions in Tynie, who cries while calling Bobby virtually every petname she'd ever given him. The only petnames ignored were "Robby-bear" or those which had "Liege" "Lord" or "Majesty" in them, the two already ridding those from their list. After that, Tynie wails "Hubby, I'm begging you: Please, no more stashing any emotions!" Astounded, Bobby gasps "My Wifey doesn't have to beg! You got it honey, anything you want.. literally!" "Thank you!" Tynie sighs, tightly holding Bobby one more time. "You're right too, we needed this." Bobby informs.

"I never said this to be right. I let it out because I felt that was necessary." Tynie admonishes, the tears slowly ebbing. "You know how you said I get anything I want? Yeah, it cuts both ways." Tynie plots. "I figured as much." Bobby answers.

Their conversation is interrupted by a phone going off, Tynie's practice line. Handing that device to her, Bobby hears "Tynie Goren, Counsel for the NYPD Captain of Frauds, what do you need?" "Tynie, It's Danny. The Commissioner did as you asked earlier with that Detective's pension and benefits. I was asked to find out what Ross owes ya." "OH, that.. Nothin. I took him on pro bono because I didn't want problems with his career. Actually that's also why I changed up what you paid for my retainer and legal fees." Tynie informs. "Tynie, he won't go there! I'm supposed to get a figure and report back to him. Oh, and he insists on that figure covering me too. Ross knew where you were going earlier but didn't say anything. Relax, there won't be any problems for the three of us. Ross already checked that out."

Throwing one hand into the air, Tynie offers "Ugh, fine! Five grand, cash. Have him call me when I can pick it up. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow.. due to my damn diabetes." "Wow! I'll let him know!" Danny says, writing that down before hanging up. After her practice phone's back on the charger, Tynie swears "I didn't see THAT Coming!" "I bet not. You amazed me though, how that was handled." Bobby gleams. Tynie squeaks "Thanks," him seeing his wife blushing a shade deeper than blood red.

"Today's been so crazy. No offense to everyone, but I just want to be alone with you." Tynie admits. "They won't be offended, my love. The only reason you'll be bothered again is if Danny or Ross calls from what happened earlier." Bobby promises, going for their shared phone. He sees a text across the screen of Tynie's practice phone from the men just named: "We don't believe in 2 a.m. Phone calls being made to anybody outside a working member of the Force. Everything's set as far as we can tell. If not, we'll call after Tynie gets out of her medical appointment. Call that on our honor code."

"Umm Honey, your two newest clients just said that they'll call ya tomorrow if they need anything!" Bobby announces. "Rock on!" Tynie celebrates, seeing him text the family and Liu. Learning that Liu advised everyone except Sasha and Spring Breeze about Tynie's diabetic issues, the others all wish her well and inform Bobby that they're fine. Sasha and Spring Breeze are alright too, Bruno, Rose and TreMarion seeing to that. Grateful for all that news, Bobby tells them that until Tynie's home from the doctor, they're only available for emergencies. Everyone else figured that, sending love before that conversation ends.

All their phones back on the charger, Bobby says "Well, Liu's a good lawyer and a bit of a bigmouth. They all knew, EXCEPT for Sasha and Spring Breeze. Everyone's fine." "Liu, a bigmouth? Now he's DEFINITELY my kind of lawyer!" Tynie brags. "I knew you'd say that!" Bobby laughs. After a while the room goes silent, Bobby still worried about his wife, him plotting "I got to keep watch over my woman." "Honey no! You've done more than enough! Please, let's just end the day together." Tynie pleads.

"I like that idea." Bobby relays, wrapping her shoulders with his left arm. Tynie nuzzles his chest, not saying a word right away. "This is much better." Bobby whispers. "Hell yeah! My man's not stressing that loving heart so much. Not only that, but I get to be held by the finest muscles to exist." Tynie concurs in a playful-yet-soft voice. "Thank you sexy mama.." Bobby says delicately. Tynie nods at that, grinning from ear-to-ear, with not another word said. "You rest baby, you need it." Bobby requests.

With her right hand, Tynie points to him then throws up two fingers, essentially objecting without a peep. "Yes love.." Bobby murmurs, taking the covers and tossing them over each. A kiss that's romantically paced and deep is shared before they wind up sleeping in each other's arms. Tynie does relent an arm from the hold however, in the name of making sure Bobby had pillows behind his head. Once that was done, the snuggle's tightened, neither one disturbed much.

Today was a bit of a madhouse for the two, the family's heavenly observers taking over watching Tynie. Everyone else who matters still had eyes on them from above, all feeling the peace which comes from that. One day of tying loose ends up again is over with, and as it stands, there are only two more left.

Here's hoping Tynie's diabetes fallouts are ended with that insulin distributor…


	78. Ch 78

Title: Wealth of Information (Tying Up Loose Ends Again Part 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

Early the next day, Tynie and Bobby's personal phone goes off, waking her. Jumping out of the hold shared with Bobby, she answers it with Liu on the other end. Liu apologizes for the early-hour call, then drops that Steve never really gave them the private beach and beach house. The deeds for both were never transferred, Allyn learning as much when he tried to hire people to build the garage. Apparently, T, Harlei, and Allyn went thirds on buying the house and private beach from the bank Steve mortgaged those properties from so Tynie and Bobby could have them.

Liu then says those three men won't take repayment, Tynie cutting him off "Dude, write this down and quote me when you call them back: God Himself has been known to lose arguments with me! I'm repaying them whether or not they like it! Take the winnings from the medical lawsuits you started, split that shit in three parts and wire it!" Liu writes down every last thing he heard, noting "Since you can out-argue God, I am NOT debating this!" "Good! Now do me a favor and text this phone when you get that done. Oh, and if they bitch about this, pay to have their family crest tattoos removed with those funds instead. Then start destroying cords! You know why I said what I did about the cords right?" Tynie explains, Liu answering "Playing hardball to get respect proven I take it." "Yep, and they are NOT to know about the latter half of this plan either. Got me?" Tynie demands. "Yes." Liu chirps, then being told "Dude for shit like THIS. I WANT woke up!" Noting that, the call's ended by Liu.

Tynie then sees a text from Anjea "I paid for the crest tattoos on those we've gotten rid of to be removed." "Sista, tell my lawyer that. Oh and when you do remind him about God, me and arguments.. He'll know what you mean." Tynie answers, getting that confirmed before she sets the phone down. Bobby'd clapped both hands over his mouth to stop the laughs from echoing behind Tynie's taking that call after she claimed that "God Himself loses arguments with me." Once her hands are free, Tynie takes Bobby's away from his lips, only to witness him break out in laughter. She joins him, Bobby taking his wife in his arms for a hug before the laughter ends. "Liu's a wealth of information I swear!" Tynie blurts, getting Bobby to tilt his head in confusion.

"Well, apparently Steve's a dickless wonder when it comes to being man enough to speak the truth. Allyn tried to get people out to the beach house to build us a garage, and when he did, learned that Steve never owned the beach house or private beach land in full. T, Allyn, and Harlei originally refused my paying them back after they went thirds on buying the properties out rightly for us.. Emphasis on originally. That's why you heard the line about God, me, and arguments. Oh and Anjea paid for the crest tattoos to be removed from those we ditched. Yeahh, Liu and I now have a code." Tynie elaborates. "I was wondering how long it'd take for that to happen!" Bobby giggles.

Going for her kit, Tynie whispers "Only a few hours more and I have these damn things as a backup." "Huh?" Bobby wonders. "Oh that, Anjea also did some research for us. She said that the doctor she goes to does those distributors. He told her to tell me to keep these kits as a backup. Oh, and Liu's going to get word about what to do if the backup plan with these kits don't work. Anjea's insistence, little shit said something about you and I not "deserving half the hell you've gone through." Tynie adds. "Oh sweet." Bobby replies. Her levels checked and revealed as good, the kit's reloaded and set aside.

He thinks back to how his wife spoke on Steve and the truth, bursting out in laugher as Tynie learns "I've never heard someone that's a liar being called a dickless wonder about the truth before!" Soon as they go for a kiss, Liu calls again, this time Bobby answers it. "Everything Tynie said went for me too. Take care of this and that medical suit, then you have two days off." Bobby orders. "Deal, oh and the three whom got you that beach land and house want you knowing "She beats God in arguments, we won't dispute her." Tynie's appointment is at eleven for the distributor, got that confirmed. Oh, and one more thing, everyone else is fine. They decided to keep tabs with me since Tynie's got that appointment today. Barring an absolute emergency or change with your legal situations, you two shouldn't be bothered again." Liu depicts. "Fair enough dude. Oh and the whole thing with destroying cords.. Consider that a code. I've already ran this past Tynie, and we decided on having a code with you since we all use cellphones. You already know what it means. Same with the line about God, Tynie and arguments." Bobby mandates, Liu noting "I figured as much." Finalizing all of that, the two men hang up.

"Honey, you kind of scared our lawyer!" Bobby realizes. "I didn't mean to! He needs to know that after this family's been fucked over royally by the past two attorneys we've had, I'm not going to be nice about shit." Tynie retorts. Their shared phone winds up quoting Tynie in the speech-to-text app, Liu getting that in moments. "That's reasonable honestly." Liu replies, as Bobby shows Tynie before laying the phone down again. What the couple didn't know is Liu has set the codes Bobby explained as good for everyone, they'll find that out another time.

Tynie goes for broke with their morning kiss, that having been delayed long enough in her eyes. Bobby's knocked back a bit by the strength of her affection, finding himself grateful to be sitting down. Returning that power of love display to her, Tynie's soon in the reverse gratitude for the same thing. Separating from that reluctantly, Tynie soon nestles her head in the dead center of Bobby's chest.

"I didn't mean to be so fierce with Liu. He's worked so hard for us, but still, I'm so fucking tired of people messing with us. I mean, honest to God, having all that done to us has gotten old." Tynie apologizes. "Honey, he saw your logic. Liu's not upset, really. Tao briefed him on everything we've gone through after he got that word from Hawaii. I don't know anyone who'd continue to be nice about things like that after what we've endured." Bobby soothes.

Tynie's weird luck surfaces again, Liu texting them one more time. "By the way, Tynie.. I told him to say that. It's the truth before you go there." Tynie reads once she picks the phone up again. "You tell Tao to start enjoying his retirement. In fact, you have access to my.." Tynie fires off. "You may win arguments against God, but Tao said NO. He's waiting for the restaurant to be sold because "I cannot take her money. My honor code forbids it." "Very well, you just rig it so Tao has a nice retirement party. That I AM paying for. Oh, and so he doesn't see this, note it, stash the paper in with my legal files and delete this conversation." Tynie orders back.

Liu objects "Umm, guess again. Yeahhh, Anjea and those in Hawaii said "She may beat God in a debate, but she AIN'T paying for ANOTHER thing after this deal with the beach land and house goes through. We are making that retirement party a reunion too!" "NICE!" Tynie replies, the conversation ending after. Pocketing that phone, Tynie does the same with her kit as Bobby slinks off the bed.

"Umm honey, we're related to sneaks! Anjea's a snot, Tao's retirement party is a reunion, and I can't pay for another thing after we handle the beach land/beach house deal." Tynie restates. "Awesome!" Bobby cheers. "Now, how the hell are the kids going to have college funds with this new arrangement?" Tynie frets. "Ohh, they will. Don't you worry about that." Bobby answers, Tynie joining him at the edge of the bed. Snaring his hand into her pocket, Bobby ducks back for a moment once that device is in hand. Ordering Liu to set that up for ALL the kids in the family, Bobby adds "We planned on this before the family said Tynie's not to pay for anything. She's worried about keeping her word." "A grandfather claused arrangement.. Consider it done. It may take a while, since I found out there are more legal issues that need handled." Liu admits. "Take the winnings from any added lawsuits and set up trusts AFTER you double check my wife's bank account. You know why." Bobby mandates.

Liu's next text read: "I already did that last part. You two literally won't have to worry about money in this life or the next! Oh, but I did do one thing. I had the money in Tynie's accounts moved to Tao's bank. Had to, given the fact that the bank Tynie chose got shut down by the feds after they learned it was a money laundering/offshore account hub for drug lords. I have them in my name for now, will change that another day."

Showing that to his wife, Tynie overtakes the phone and shoots off in a text "Dude, you kick ass! Thank you so much! From now on, if you feel for *snaps fingers* THAT long that something needs done on our names, you have our FULL Consent!" Liu returns "Thanks. I had to do this on a judge's order this time. Good to know." "Dude, new plan. We meet up AFTER my medical appointment to get one of my bank accounts transferred to Bobby's name.. TRUST ME. The other one stays for my practice." Tynie plans. "I see where you're going with that, and was about to advise the same thing." Liu confirms, the conversation then paused.

Bobby saw everything his wife fired off from over her shoulder, saying "Nicely done." "I wonder did Liu graduate at the top of his class or something? Seriously, he kicks ass!" Tynie poses. The phone's speech-to-text app catches and sends that out, then Liu texts AGAIN: "Actually I did. Oh and Henry helped out quite a bit on this. He told me to tell you "Tynie's doing wonders for this state, she knows how. This is the LEAST I can do for her." "Dude.. Tell me you covered me on that.." Tynie worries. "Yep. Told him that you said "That's awesome, thank you!" "OK, did you minor in mind reading or something?" Tynie jokes. "No, I just took a stab in the dark." Liu answers. "Very well man, you know what to do and when. Keep us posted. See you later." Tynie concludes, Liu verifying "You got it." With that, the conversation at last ends, Tynie again pocketing the phone.

"Liu's AMAZING! If the family'd let me I'd…" Tynie brags, trailing off. "You know they won't." Bobby interjects. "Yeah, I do." Tynie realizes, the two finally leaving the master bedroom. The house cleared at a decent pace, the couple soon is making one another breakfast. "My Queen's feasting before we go to get you that distributor." Bobby insists, Tynie correcting "Excuse me? Who's feasting? It best be both of us.. We are equals." Giggling, he responds "Yes dear." Moments after that, everything's prepared and Tynie's correction is acted upon.

Cleaning up from it together, they bump wrists as Bobby wonders "Are you alright baby?" "Yeah. I'm just short-fused about being fucked with anymore. I know you hate that too. Honestly, I can't take that any longer." Tynie informs, taking several deep breaths. "I do hate that you're right." Bobby confirms, guiding his wife over to the couch.

"I don't know just what some people are on when it comes to how they do us. All we've ever been is good to a lot of folks, especially you. I mean you gave YEARS of your life to serving the public, and I'm still trying to better lives since I didn't have much of a start in that before we met. I'm flustered with the whole thing about folk's exploiting us in one way or another, because I KNOW we'd catch three trillion degrees of hell for pulling even an EIGHTH of the shit you and I have experienced!" Tynie howls as they cross the house.

"You've worked wonders in every life that was meant to be bettered. I know you're flustered, because I sensed it while you were on the phone with Liu this morning. As for me and bettering lives, I did try, and that's all we can do. You're right too, about us and catching hell, but baby don't worry about that now. Something tells me that Liu won't let that happen." Bobby consoles. Noting the admission in his words, Tynie grabs Bobby up closer as they get on the couch.

Feeling their phone vibrate one more time, Bobby reaches into Tynie's pocket to answer it. "Dude, she's not taking any more calls right now. What do ya need?" Bobby asks. "I'm glad you said that, I sensed she needed time away from answering the phone. I didn't want to dishonor her earlier or I'd have said something. We can't transfer the accounts to your and her names until tomorrow. The medical lawsuit I was going to start actually isn't needed. Turns out I was able to get Tynie in on a multi-billion dollar class-action and have a meeting this afternoon to get her slice of the winnings. I already know what to do." Liu informs. "See you tomorrow afternoon then, barring an emergency." Bobby plans, Liu accepting that before hanging up.

"You were right, he is amazing! I'll put it to ya like this: Allyn, T, and Harlei are getting paid back sooner than they expected. Oh, and we have an afternoon meeting with Liu tomorrow. Best he could do given how the medical lawsuit situation changed. That's all thanks to a MASSIVE class action he got in on, with you among many who won." Bobby gloats. "Sweet!" Tynie squeals, taking a literal moment of silence after.

"Bobby, I'm so sorry for how you've seen me today. It's just that in a lot of ways, I'm reeling from every bad thing people have done to us. I mean it's taken us going through two asshole lawyers and getting Liu to truly get peace on that. If there's anything I can do to make this up to you.. Name it." Tynie apologizes. "Hey now, there's no reason for sorry on that. I'm right with you on it, really. Liu's already sworn to not letting shit hit us like you said either, to the best of his power." Bobby amends. "Damn he's good." Tynie applauds.

As she starts to obey his wishes, Bobby's heartbeat sells out what he didn't say. "Hottie, I'm only fierce to defend your name and honor. I know you may not see today's events as that, but trust me, they were. After everything we've endured, your name and honor were definitely on the line. I say that because I've noticed people are more hell bent on coming after you since we got together. I don't know if it's my Project, my lotto winnings, or how I look, but SOMETHING has triggered that. I know you feel you're not protecting me when I leap into being ferocious. However, those are my shots to protect you. Don't worry my love, I'll work on not doing that as much." Tynie profiles from within Bobby's arms.

"How did you do that?" He wonders. "Your heartbeat sold you out dear." She giggles. Allowing her profile-backed confession to fully sink in, Bobby says nothing for a few minutes.

"Beautiful, I want to thank you for every time you've done that. I didn't know the full-scope of why until now, and you deserve my gratitude. As for you working on not doing that as much, please save the ferocity for your clients and their legal affairs from now on. I believe that now we have Liu as our lawyer, you won't need to leap into that near as much. I don't even think Liu's going to let you do that anymore anyhow." He informs. "Yes my love. Oh, and what you said about Liu: I believe it." Tynie finalizes.

"To tell you the truth, you read me rather well. Baby, please let me go back.." Bobby trails off. "To being the Badass Protector of the house and us both. You want me to go back to being girly more, and less apt to going apeshit. You fear that the added stress will cause you to lose me in a way that petrifies you, one that instigates such fears as to not desire even being mentioned. One thing though, I will always be your backup." Tynie interrupts. "Again, nicely done. Thank you." Bobby answers.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter by taking Bobby's wrists into each of her hands, Tynie sighs "Ooooh, these muscles.." "They're yours to enjoy, and mine to protect you with." Bobby whispers. Blushing for the first time today, Tynie smiles for a second, that fading as a worry crosses her mind. "No baby, don't think like that. The distributor is a blessing for both of us, honestly. You don't like relying on the kits, and I get scared when you have those fallouts with your sugar levels. The distributor is the best of both worlds. I already know it'll be like an appendage, and you thought I'd not find you sexy with that on your hip. Thing is, that's where you're mistaken. I want my Queen to have what you need." Bobby overrules. "How'd you.." Tynie trails off, Bobby interrupting "your heartbeat."

Trying to figure out how Bobby'd see her as sexy with the distributor on her hip since he didn't elaborate, Tynie tilts her head. "You want me around for longer, right?" Bobby asks, getting a nod from Tynie. "Reverse that.." Bobby mumbles. "Awww." Tynie mouths, him going in for a kiss. *Hopefully, this will make her happy* He worries to himself. *Hope this makes him smile* Tynie frets to herself, the kiss going on.

A while taken in sharing that, Tynie and Bobby split off with broad smiles on their faces. "So how you feeling now?" Tynie asks. "Wonderful. After all, I did just get to taste the sweetest lips on Earth!" Bobby answers, then inquiring "How about you?" "After tasting those sexy lips? Ecstatic!" Tynie giggles. Seeing her eyes light up, Bobby returns the glow in his, before saying "I don't think you saw that last conversation coming!" "Nope, but I'm glad we had it really." Tynie replies, slowly ending her giggles.

"Gorgeousness, you may think I'm nuts. I just felt this surge of peace, and at the same time, a huge weight lifted off of me." Tynie realizes. "First off, I'd never think anything slanderous about you. Secondly, you aren't the only one!" Bobby corrects. "NYAHH!" Tynie squeals, waving her hands around her face. That reaction causes Bobby to puff his chest and sigh, getting to see his wife's girly reactions again after such a while going without on those displays.

Soon as her squeals end, Tynie lays her head on Bobby's chest and whispers "Thank you my King. I love you so much. You were right about everything you said. I understand you didn't say it to be right, but still. Before you go there, I will always back you up. Honestly, I was starting to miss being so girly around you." "We can't have that.. Now can we?" Bobby inquires in a teasing voice, obtaining a shaken head from Tynie. Their shared phone got dropped in her lap when Tynie's hands flailed around her face, Bobby scooping it up to check the time.

Tynie gets up off his lap slowly as that was done, sensing they had to leave. "I don't know how ya do it." Bobby mumbles, pocketing the phone before meeting his wife. "Eh.. I guessed." Tynie murmurs, the two going for the front door from that point on. Bobby snares up her SUV keys before whisking her to the front porch and securing the home after them both. Again her arm is wrapped around him, Tynie wanting closeness with Bobby before they go to that appointment. "I'm scared… you know about me and hypodermic needles. You also know I don't trust the field of medicine." Tynie worries while they head for her car. "I'm going to be right there with you. You have nothing to worry about." Bobby swears, and with that decides that Tynie's not driving. Settling her in once the SUV's remotely unlocked, Bobby tries to give his wife something to stare at. On his way over to the driver's side, Tynie howls "Work it sexy.. OOH!"

Hopping in the moment he can, Bobby's face is beet red as Tynie confesses "Yeah, I MEANT for you to hear that with the windows shut this time!"

Driving away, Bobby does all he can to keep them safe, while Tynie attempts to mellow out. Traffic's a bitch, and Tynie notices someone trying to run them off the road. Her mellowness abates immediately upon catching that in the side view mirror, being replaced by a mad search for one of their guns. "Don't do that, I got you." Bobby counters. Raging police sirens again soothe Tynie, as the one whom tried to run them off the road is pulled over. "Thank you God!" Tynie gasps, leaning back into her seat.

The cops pull Bobby over as a victim and witness, Tynie insisting they go through her. "I'm the reason we're even out today. I have a medical appointment which was a bitch and a half to get! The son of a psycho whore who tried to run us off the fucking road is going to make me miss that now! I'm a Goddamned diabetic, and was on the way to a specialist that's booked eighteen months in advance! I don't need a fucking ambulance, I'm going to get a special piece of equipment to handle my diabetes! Yes, I AM Tynie Goren. I AM In with the Commissioner, and if you fuckers don't let me and Bobby go right now, you WILL be out of a career by DINNER!" Tynie demands.

"I heard my position? She's not lying! Oh and you won't last til dinner with this career if you keep them waiting to be released!" Ross bellows. Danny was there too, and he yelled "You heard the Commissioner!" "Thank you!" Tynie hollers at Danny and Ross, whom wave back. The cops all back off at the same time, Tynie declaring loudly "Hey Mr. Commissioner! Given the fact that I even had to go there.." "Done! I'll call ya later!" Ross confirms at the top of his lungs. "Later!" Bobby yells, answering for both.

The cops present all freeze, wondering what the hell just hit them. "Tynie should NOT have had to say what she did! You all were unlawfully imprisoning them and endangering her! You heard what Tynie yelled about her medical conditions, and you KNOW the NYPD takes that SERIOUSLY! When you get back to the station, pack your shit! I was ORDERED by the commissioner to say that too! Oh, and put the word out: My orders also include that they NOT get ticketed for speeding to that appointment or home from it, and you all are to blame!" Danny mandates like a drill sergeant. "He's NOT lying!" Ross affirms, the soon-to-be former cops immediately obeying.

"Tell me you heard that!" Bobby brags, speeding to make up for lost time. "Every last word. Danny and Ross ROCK! That was awesome!" Tynie celebrates. "You stole the words right out of my mouth!" Bobby promises. Their shared phone goes off, Tynie reaching into her hubby's pocket to answer it. "Hey man, what's good?" She asks. "The officers whom did that to you just lost everything. The I.A.B. was investigating a lot of them for similar claims, and your bellowed diatribe cracked open many cases." "Sweet, I can come by in the morning to sign anything you need. You already know why I can't do that sooner. Oh, and any financials which come from those cases that are supposed to be aimed at me after this: Yeah.. do me a favor. Have those re-routed into the general fund for the NYPD. I mean it, Ross. I'd rather it go for that than keep it and see the Force lose all kinds of money by some jerkoff in office gutting the budget for the NYPD like a prized bass on a fishing show." "I got to admit, I've never heard it put that way before! Your wishes are noted, and as soon as you sign off on them literally, granted." Ross confirms, that call ended. Bobby giggled at how his woman explained budget cuts, having parked the SUV before the doctor's office prior to the call being ended.

"He's got to learn about my weird way with the English language sometime!" Tynie chuckles. "True." Bobby laughs back. Tynie educates. "Oh, and lover.. we have a morning meeting in the Commissioner's office. Yeahhh, what happened back there, the I.A.B. was trying to investigate some cops. My going postal apparently cracked open many cases like a thirty pack of beer in the hands of guys in a frat house!" Bobby laughs at that description "I kind of figured as much!" Checking the time on the dashboard, he learns that they have almost an hour before the appointment. "You're not mad with…" Tynie trails off. "Hell no! Your idea was awesome, and ironically well-timed. I take it you know why." Bobby answers. "We have a jerkoff in office about to gut the NYPD's tax-backed funds like I explained to the Commissioner." Tynie discovers, Bobby nodding his head.

Danny then calls, Tynie answering it, him gloating. "You rock harder than I knew of before!" "I take it Ross has a big mouth." Tynie replies modestly. "Yes! He won't shut up about your latest plan! Oh and the whole fishing show analogy, yeahh, he stole it!" Danny elaborates. "Cool man, I'm just glad that my going postal helped the I.A.B. crack cases open like a thirty pack of beer in the hands of guys in a frat house!" Tynie returns, Danny swearing "I am SO Stealing THAT one!" "Go ahead man! Keep me posted, and I guess I'll see ya in the morning!" Tynie concludes, Danny agreeing before they hang up.

"Oh GOD! My weirdness just showed up in call with a client!" Tynie frets. Bobby takes the phone from her, as Ross texts on the behalf of Danny "We expected her to have strangeness. After all, she IS your wife! Don't worry, we still trust her with our legal affairs. Danny asked me to send this for him as well." "Oh Hell no!" Bobby shrieks, showing his wife the text. "You two are AMAZING! Thank you!" Tynie fires back, pocketing the phone after.

Laughing her ass off, Tynie gets out of the SUV to escort Bobby inside the doctor's office. He goes around securing the doors as they meet up, her soon being wrapped in his right arm. "I just realized something. Those two didn't hate my weirdness shining, got me laughing, and all because they knew about this appointment. Danny and Ross are so sweet!" Tynie whispers after the laughs ebb slightly. "That may very well be." Bobby chuckles, guiding his wife towards the doctor's office. Tynie loathes doctor's offices, and her man knows it. Neither one say anything until after entering the office, Tynie noticing they're the only patients waiting.

After signing her in, the two are waved into the back by a very apprehensive secretary. Dr. Brandt doesn't take that long in getting Tynie tested and hooked up with the distributor, then giving Bobby the warning signs for problems with the device.

Half an hour after all that's completed, they head home. Bobby notices his wife is walking as if on air when they head back to the SUV, smiling. "Oh, lover.. I'm driving!" Tynie insists, sneaking her hand into Bobby's pocket to get the keys. He doesn't stop her, namely because Bobby loves seeing Tynie this happy. Hopping in together, Bobby finally speaks "Ya know, I can't help but wonder if Liu scared the fear of God into the doctor's staff." Their doors shutting simultaneously, Tynie mentions "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

Laughing as she drove them home, Tynie is more curious about what the two just talked about, electing not to ask… yet. Tynie's laughs do die off, and sooner than she'd have liked. The reason for that is again the two find themselves snarled in traffic, and once more, there's an asshole trying to run them off the road.

Tynie grits her teeth and silently prays, dodging this dickwad as best she can. "Baby, just pull over. It's not worth that." Bobby advises, Tynie immediately complying. Turns out, the dickwad trying to run them off the road was the Detective who had lost it all yesterday. She's shaking by the time the SUV is totally parked on the curb, Bobby reaching across the console to try and soothe her. A state trooper was tailing that Ex-Detective, and his backup noticed Tynie's SUV parked on the curb.

Approaching the SUV, the backup trooper sees Tynie behind the wheel, saying "I got this, you two stay here until that other driver's apprehended. Oh, and expect a call from the Commissioner." Before Bobby can answer, Tynie mutters "Yes Trooper. My husband's taking that call, and chances are, also driving the rest of the way to our house." The trooper nods, just as Tynie and Bobby's shared phone goes off. "Yeah man, the bitch just tried to kill us with her car! Tynie wanted to drive home, since she hasn't driven in a couple days. We've pulled over, although Tynie did try to dodge that bitch!" Bobby says before Ross even speaks. "I assume by "the bitch" you mean that Detective from yesterday." Ross inquires. "Yep." Bobby chimes, learning "Get Tynie home, and don't go out again until tomorrow.. trust me. I've already contacted your lawyer."

"Will do. Thanks." Bobby confirms, hanging up. Tynie slithers out of the SUV, as does Bobby, whom races to her side. "I tried, baby. I tried." Tynie whimpers, Bobby holding her. "I know. Don't worry honey, I'm taking you home. Ross just told us to leave." Bobby announces, the trooper hearing the Commissioner's first name. "Let em go.. NOW! DO NOT TICKET THEM EITHER!" The trooper bellows, realizing that was best. After Tynie's whisked into the passenger seat, Bobby flies across the SUV to make good on Ross's orders. Seconds after the SUV doors slam again, cop radios go off with the mandate that Tynie and Bobby not be ticketed. From there, Bobby drives like a bat out of hell. Tynie attempts to mellow out in the SUV, failing until they get home.

Their phone goes off one more time, Liu on the other end. Snaring her hand into Bobby's pocket, Tynie answers it. "Dude, you know what to do. Destroy the cords of that bitch, her family, her friends.. fuck even her Goddamned pets!" Tynie orders. "I don't know about pets, but the rest I'm already on." Liu answers. "Thanks man, and I'm sorry for being so harsh these past few days. I had to be a bitch because I wanted to.." Tynie trails off. "Send a message that you are fed up with being fucked with, speaking for Bobby as well. Oh, and you also wanted to teach me what voice tone to look out for. Not only that, you also wanted justifiable vengeance. The last one, you just got. Yeah, that's what took me so long in calling you. I'll say this: I've been destroying every possible cord linked to ANYONE who's fucked with you two: as in EVER. I did that to send my own message: My clients are not to be fucked with, and when they are.. I'm a vengeful heartless asshole!" Liu elaborates.

"DAMN dude, how'd ya do that?!" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, Henry and I have, I believe Little Man called it "Tag-teamed." Liu eludes. "Dude, if you hear Henry needs me for ANYTHING.. day or night.. CALL ME! I owe the man.." Tynie offers, Liu interrupting "Not according to him... My destroying all those cords has REALLY cleaned up New York and it's legal scene.. get my drift?" "Oh fuck yea I do!" Tynie celebrates, the two sending wishes to have a good day before hanging up. Bobby waited until his wife again stashed their phone before exiting the SUV, figuring Tynie needed him close.

Once more hopping out together, she still has a bit of the shakes, as Bobby carries her out of the car. The first chance he can, Bobby secures the SUV. "Umm dear, Liu's got connections! Yeah, that explains why the doctor's staff were so apprehensive around us, too. I'll say this: New York and it's legal scene just got a massive cleanup!" Tynie brags. "That's amazing!" Bobby adds. "Tell me about it.. Oh wait, I kind of told him on your behalf." Tynie answers sheepishly. "You know I'll back you when you do that." Bobby corrects, and in mere moments afterwards sets her down on the front porch.

Tynie's escorted inside before the home's secured by Bobby, and she doesn't even flinch until he's at her hip. "I'm happy for what Liu's gotten accomplished, really. Thing is, I'm also still reeling from what I had to do back there." Tynie confesses. "I know you are.." Bobby says, pulling her into his arms. Holding Tynie close, Bobby worries "Honey, I'm so sorry that happened. If I'd have known.." "Now Bobby, you can't predict that kind of shit. No beating up my King." Tynie chides. Bobby's soft-toned answer "Yes My Queen."

Recalling the conversation she just had with her lawyer, Tynie notices "Holy hell! Liu's starting to sound like me! Hottie, you should have heard him!" "That's funny!" Bobby giggles, trying to better his woman's mood.

"Sadly enough, The bitch ruined my plans for tonight. Something tells me Ross ordered us to stay home." Tynie declares. "Yes he did, and your plans are delayed.. not ruined." Bobby amends, guiding her to the couch. Settling onto it together, Bobby looks Tynie over with a big smile on his face. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" He asks. "So are you." She responds, the two going in for a slow and romantic kiss.

Time's ignored in this affection, neither Tynie nor Bobby wishing to dispel from the love display until it's absolutely necessary. The way this kiss is broken off is different too, instead of Tynie going to nestle her head on Bobby's chest, he reverses it after that affection ends. "Aww.." She purrs.

"I love you. Although you did really well with the dodging maneuvers, it scared me. I didn't say much because I knew you were focusing, but hottie, that was too close to my losing you." Bobby worries. Looking at his face, Tynie wipes away the slow tear trails leaving his eyes. "I didn't mean for that." Tynie apologizes. "You're not the one to apologize, since you won't let me. Besides, it wasn't our fault that happened." Bobby counters.

From her pocket, the phone goes off again, Bobby reaching in to answer it. "T, Allyn and Harlei all just got the wires Tynie mandated. I'll set up a time in a few days to have you sign the copy of the deed I'm to get a copy of. Other than that, the bitch as Tynie called her just got sent up to Rikers on a NO BOND. She's looking at the needle. I'll keep you posted." Liu says.

"Thanks man, now take some time off, we insist!" Bobby orders. "You got it!" Liu accepts, ending the call. "We got that bitch baby!" Bobby celebrates. "Awesome. Please tell me Liu's on down time." Tynie wonders. "Yep, and in a couple days, we sign the real deed for that beach house and private beach." Bobby informs, still resting on his wife's chest. "I love you Bobby." Tynie murmurs, petting his hair. "I love you too." He whispers. "Honey, what is it?" Tynie poses. "I'm happy. There's nothing wrong." Bobby replies.

Lifting his head from her chest, Tynie sees that Bobby told the truth, as his eyes glow to verify what she just heard. "I'm happy to not be always relying on those kits, but to be honest, adapting to this thing may take a while." Tynie admits, pointing to her distributor. "I'm going to be right here with you." Bobby vows. "Thank you Baby. OH, and is it just me or do you feel that finally everything's back to being right in our lives?" Tynie inquires. "It isn't just you." Bobby eludes. Liu did a few more things before taking his "down time," telling the others that Tynie and Bobby weren't available unless it was urgent. Liu claimed that Tynie had a medical appointment and was on doctor's orders for rest, which is true for today. The others figured as much, especially given how the past couple days have been for everyone.

A communal decision to take "Down time" was made, that way it wasn't just Tynie, Spring Breeze, and Sasha relaxing. Liu loved that idea, as everyone agreed to let each other know if the shit hit the fan. In terms of Tao's retirement, that wasn't due to be celebrated for at least a week, because of Allyn's vacation days not being available until that time frame ended. Tynie and Bobby learned that via one more text sent by Liu, Bobby answering it for both "Thanks man."

"Honey, I do wonder something… In a couple days, could you and I start working out? I want to test a hunch I had yesterday." Tynie implores. "I was thinking the same thing, although not for the same reason. I see the logic in your idea though." Bobby confirms. "Hell, it couldn't hurt really. Especially now that the kits are a backup.. thank you Jesus!" Tynie attaches. True, and amen honey." Bobby returns. "Thank you for backing me to Liu earlier, and Ross. As for that trooper, the reason I spoke was due to the fact I was the one driving." Tynie elaborates gratefully. "I'll always back you. I totally understood why you handled the trooper, by the way." Bobby expounds.

He knew what she was thinking, even without Tynie saying a thing. "Now Ty-baby, don't think like that. You're ALWAYS going to be my sexy mama. I'm happy you got what you needed too. You having the distributor means I get to love on you longer." Bobby promises. "Ohh Bobby, you are so good to me." Tynie squeals. "You're just as good to me." Bobby retorts.

Tynie'd only had the distributor a couple hours, and already it was working wonders. Dr. Brandt re-tested her today, and the level fluctuations were worse than the ER doctor spoke of. Unknown to the pair as of yet, Dr. Brandt called Liu right after they left agreeing to testify as an expert witness who has seen Tynie. "How am I going to properly enjoy my man's snuggles and sheer sexy strength with this thing?" Tynie worries. "You don't worry about that, babe. Everything's alright now." Bobby soothes, noting that she just hit on him.. again.

Tynie starts to hold her head, Bobby leaping out of their embrace, worried. "Honey…" He whispers. Contorting herself to check the distributor's screen, Tynie sees that her levels were again being corrected. "That explains a lot." She mentions, showing Bobby with the hand not cradling her head. The package which came with her distributor got left in the SUV, Bobby kissing her lips briefly before requesting "Await me, my love." "Yes my love." Tynie answers. He races to the door, aiming for the center console of the SUV and her packaging to the distributor. "I'm hurrying baby." Bobby mutters against the sky.

In a matter of minutes, Bobby's back in the house, packaging in hand. Kicking the door shut, he flies over to the coffee table to lay the items out before Tynie. Holding up one finger, Bobby ducks back to secure the house. Once that's done, Tynie gets up to meet her man. Making it into his arms, she worries "Don't run around like that, please. I was alright. Please save that darting about for when the shit hits the fan." Breathing deeply as her arms abound him, Bobby gasps "Yes dear." "We're not used to this thing yet, that's all." Tynie realizes, Bobby nodding. "Now to honor my Badass Protector.." Tynie says in a playfully sultry voice.

Right as Bobby was going to answer that, Tynie kisses him and grabs his ass at the same time. Moaning out in elated shock, Bobby returns the move she made, causing each to giggle while the kiss kept on. Again taking their time in splitting off, Tynie slides her hands away from Bobby's ass, redirecting them to his curls. As her hands went up his spine, Bobby got chills, electing to return the move to his wife. "Wow.." She sighs, Bobby repeating it to her in kind.

"What does my lady wish to do now?" He wonders. "Oh, be with my sexy man, and do whatever you want.." Tynie elates, petting the center of his chest with her left hand. "Very slick." Bobby commends, taking her left hand and guiding Tynie towards the couch again. They're only there to attain the packaging items to her distributor, their phone and her kit already being pocketed by Tynie. "My man saved me today." Tynie brags. "I will every chance I get." Bobby swears with a broad smile.

The two head for the master bedroom quietly, Tynie leaning on Bobby in total euphoria. The moment they get in that room, Bobby lays out the packaging for her distributor, figuring Tynie had questions about what was safe with that device. She scores up the paperwork that came with it and starts reading. When she did that, Tynie discovers they actually got a backup distributor, pulling it out of the box. "This is good to know.." Tynie elaborates with that in hand, Bobby agreeing "Definitely." Going back to the paperwork, Tynie isn't sure about a few things, calling Bobby over with a curl of her finger. He goes to her side and reads the same thing she had in her hand, which gives Tynie enough time to call Dr. Brandt. "Yeah, are there any restrictions I have with the distributor?" Tynie asks. "Have it covered if you go into salt water, or any type of Jacuzzi. Do NOT take it off for ANY reason. You have two because I've had a hell of a time getting the warranties honored. Oh, and do NOT try to install the backup distributor yourselves." Dr. Brandt answers, saying also that covering the distributor can be done with a simple zip-seal sandwich bag.

"Oh sweet!" Tynie cheers, swearing to tell Bobby. After that, Dr. Brandt hangs up. "Well, we will go through a shit ton of zip-seal sandwich bags, and as for me taking this thing off.. I was just told not to. The backup is incase this one gets damaged to where it doesn't work right. Dr. Brandt always gives two of these things, personal preference since the warrantees on distributors are a bitch to get honored." Tynie explains. "That makes a lot of sense, which is more than I can say for what we just tried to read." Bobby laughs. "I say we write down what the Dr. ordered on this thing and pitch what we can't understand. Hell, Dr. Brandt is where we got this thing in the first place!" Tynie plans, Bobby going for a pen and paper. From that moment, he basically quotes how Tynie explained everything, citing the doctor as how she learned everything. "I know baby, I'm still sexy to you." Tynie realizes. "That's forever. No worries about this now, please." Bobby retorts.

"I won't worry about this thing until it stops working right, especially if we can't get the backup put in right away. Dr. Brandt told me NOT to try installing this thing's backup myself, nor to have you attempt it. Figured that's most sensible." Tynie plots. "Good plan, very reasonable." Bobby agrees, all that came in the packaging getting loaded back into the box by his wife.

As that's done, Bobby adds the notes from Dr. Brandt's call, making sure the remarks about the backup are on the same paper before laying the pen to her end table. Tynie lies back onto the bed, unloading her pockets onto Bobby's end table, charging their phone. "You've done enough sweetie. I did that so you'd relax." Tynie confesses with a grin. Joining her on the bed, Bobby gloats "I got a damn good woman." Blushing again, Tynie brags "Just as I have a damn good man." Side-by-side on the bed, Bobby and Tynie say as one "I'm sated, for today. My lover's amazing, but I just want to relax."

"I already know, Liu won't let me. Thing is, he REALLY deserves a nice gratitude gift for all this hard work." Tynie mentions. "True on both, and I say we leave that to the others. Especially since nobody'd let us pay for that anyway." Bobby recalls. "You have a point." Tynie discovers, the two snuggling from there. "Baby, don't worry about anything now. We have it all taken care of. I know you're concerned about whether or not the distributor's going to affect us negatively, and I say it's not. Trust me please." Bobby pleads. "I'll always trust you." Tynie whimpers, before continuing "Ugh, I'm so glad we got this all fixed. Seriously, I couldn't take anymore. I've tried to be lenient and giving, only to get played by those we finally got as Liu put it "Justifiable vengeance" on. I'm so exhausted from all that, honest to God." "I'm right with you on both of those regards." Bobby admits.

Tynie lays her head onto his pillows, smiling slowly as Bobby joined her. "My King's got to eat." She murmurs, trying to break the hold they shared. "No honey, you relax. I'll handle that." Bobby amends, going for their phone. He loathed breaking their snuggle, but on the same token, knew his wife needed to have a meal. "Lord willing, tomorrow's two meetings are all we have to get every loose end tied up. I love my family, but for real, I need time with just my man." Tynie moaned, tired. "I'm right with you on that too." He replies, being on hold with how the two will have their next meal.

Tynie's practice phone goes off, Bobby handing it over to her. "Hello?" Tynie moans. "I just wanted to tell you that the others insisted upon only meeting up if it's urgent prior to the reunion. Believe it or not, that was Rose's idea. She told me to call you on this line figuring your shared phone's battery was dead. Before you ask, everyone's fine, and the only reasons I will contact you again are with updates on your legal situations or the same regarding the others, barring as you call it: the shit hitting the fan. To me, keeping you two abreast of how the others are doing is deemed an emergency, since there are pregnant ladies involved. My down-time starts now." Liu explains. "I like your style dude!" Tynie commends, the two hanging up.

Handing her practice phone back to Bobby, Tynie overhears part of the meal order, the line about "rush that shit or answer to our lawyer!"

The second after that's confirmed, Bobby hangs up and charges both phones. "Ooohh, you were so fierce!" Tynie beams. "To protect and care for you, always." Bobby swears. "I'm serious Bobby, that was amazing! Oh and Liu got one last piece of news. The others want us all to have our own down time, and the next opportunity we'll have to meet up is for the reunion. Rose got that all set up, figuring two things: One, that our shared phone's battery was dead. And two, that we all needed the break. He's also handling the updates on the others, and I'm quoting "Since there are pregnant ladies involved, I deem that an emergency." Otherwise, he's on down time. Barring the shit hitting the fan again. He told me to tell you to call his style on that on his honor code. One last thing, Rose is already being thanked on both our names, I just rigged that." Tynie informs.

"I like Liu's style! Rose did well with that plan!" Bobby commends, Tynie correcting with a laugh "You mean we do! Yeah she did!" The phones charging, Tynie slowly sits up by her husband. "I got to thank my man properly.." She dictates in a playfully salacious tone. "I love you." "I worship and cherish you." "I'll do anything to make you happy." Tynie mutters between peck kisses to Bobby's neck. A few rounds of that all given him, Bobby returns the moves, quoting his wife. The same amount of kisses given Tynie, Bobby swears in a soft and deep tone "I'll be right back." Giggling as she nodded, Tynie witnessed the love of her life slink off the bed and go towards the front door.

The second Bobby gets there, a delivery guy is on the other side squeaking out, petrified "Here.. please.. don't sic your lawyer on me.. it's already paid for. You're getting a refund because I covered it..BYE!" Sensing it was best to check the meal before delivering it to his wife, Bobby kicks the front door shut and takes the delivered boxes to the coffee table. Darting back to secure the home again, Bobby snaps his fingers to assure there's light in the area. "I can't do that to Liu." He mutters, examining the meal with painstaking attention to detail.

Tynie gets a text on her practice line from Liu, with a question about a financial alert he got. Going for their shared phone, Tynie gives the name and number that Bobby called to get their meal delivered. "Dude, I hate to do this to you.. make DAMN sure Bobby got refunded. If not.." Tynie texts. "Already on it. Financial stuff.. also an emergency by the way. Show this to Bobby when you can." "YOU KICK ASS DUDE!" Tynie fires back. "Thanks." Liu answers, ending the conversation.

The meal was not tampered with, moments after ending the light in the front of the house, Bobby's back in the master bedroom. "Honey, you won't believe this! Liu gets alerts whenever something's amiss with our financials. Yeah, he just got one. I gave him the name and last number you called on our shared phone. Apparently medical and financial shit are emergencies to him, and there are about to be some destroyed cords. I'm supposed to show you the proof." Tynie proclaims. "DAMN!" Bobby gasps, bringing everything in hand towards her.

They set it all out on the lid to the chest at the bed's edge together, Tynie saying "I know this may sound weird, but I say we dedicate the next drink to Liu. Dude's kicked ass and taken names. Not only that, but his style, I am DEFINITELY borrowing!" "That's not weird at all, matter of fact, I had the same idea!" Bobby counters, slowly sitting next to his woman. Their height difference makes it easy for Bobby to read the "proof" of what Liu said, Tynie's practice phone getting placed back onto the charger afterwards.

"I don't know if this idea is premature, but since Liu JUMPED when that alert came across about our financials and this restaurant.." Tynie trails off. "I already agree." Bobby corrects, as the two start to eat silently. Everything finished later, Tynie's about to get up and clear from it all, Bobby giving her a lost pup look. "You've done so much." She objects. "This'll be one of the last things I do for today, I promise." Bobby coaxes. "All right." Tynie mutters.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby's gone just long enough to rid of the trash from the meal. Tynie has everything ready to end their day in a cuddle, hoping her distributor doesn't mark Bobby. Coming back to the bed's edge, Bobby sees a worried smile on Tynie's face, her concerning "We swore to never marking each other outside of when you and I make love. I don't want this thing to bruise you." "Please, don't try to come up with things to worry about. I got you. Everything's alright, I swear. Just enjoy this.." Bobby requests, lying on the bed next to Tynie and wrapping her in his arms. "Yes Bobby-bear. Thank you for everything today." Tynie half-whimpers, in her voice telling of exhaustion. Kissing her lips gently, Bobby whispers "Love you." "Love you too." She answers in kind, kissing him back.

Tynie was seated when Bobby entered the master bedroom, his snuggle changing that entirely. Nuzzling the crook of his neck, Tynie sighs and giggles as at last her mind relaxes quite a bit. Bobby does relent an arm from the embrace, only to assure he and Tynie have covers over them. Soon feeling a short breeze from the covers overlapping them, Tynie snuggles up to her man closer than he set up. Today started much earlier than either one expected, with everything that has happened since they woke up, Tynie and Bobby are totally wiped out energy-wise.

Liu went about handling the most recent round of "destroyed cords" for Tynie and Bobby, then re-iterated the arrangement Rose crafted with the others. After all that was finalized, Liu's downtime, barring emergencies began. The couple wouldn't be bothered again tonight, by the insistence backed by truth from the mouth of a babe: Tariyu. "Liu, I know you want to keep them posted. We all love you for your work, and I think Aunt Tynie calls it, diligence. Please, let them all have tonight off from answering the phone."

Discovering Little Man made one hell of a point, Liu honored his request, writing himself a note to contact everyone midday tomorrow with any developments. This plan is of course, barring any type of urgent situation.

A lot of things got done today, many of them thanks to Liu's diligence and honor code. Tynie and Bobby slept while their lawyer made good on his word for one more time. As for the others, finally breaking free of all the bullshit is a blessing in their eyes. Yes, they all miss Tynie and Bobby, yet everyone agreed that Rose's idea was most appropriate for right now. Their heavenly observers were busy too, watching over every person whom has proven worthy of Tynie and Bobby's love. One last thought ran through everyone's minds:

Liu's a kickass lawyer, and a wealth of information!


	79. Ch 79

Title: That Was Too Close (Tying Up Loose Ends Part 3)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, The others are Mine. This is the final chapter in a series of three.

Tynie and Bobby awaken simultaneously, starting the day off with a heated kiss. Knowing they have to be in the Commissioner's office soon, this affection is short. From there, Tynie checks her new distributor and discovers it was more heavy-duty than she expected. "Holy hell, this thing made it through the night and our snuggle." She shrieks, impressed. Bobby tells her with a smile "Now, don't you worry about a thing. I don't want my baby's happiness ended like that." Giggling, Tynie nods as they get out of bed. Having slept in what they wore to her doctor's appointment, Bobby hears "I'll be right back lover." Going in for another short kiss, she leaves Bobby just long enough to retrieve a zip-seal bag to cover her distributor.

While she's out of the room Liu calls, with news for Bobby. Answering it, Liu tells him that the restaurant from last night never refunded Bobby, and their cords will be totally destroyed by lunch tomorrow. Bobby telling him that the couple wishes to keep Liu receiving alerts for that kind of thing after the accounts gets transferred. Liu agrees, informs Bobby that the others are fine, and confirms their afternoon meeting before hanging up.

Just as he sets the phone back on the charger, Tynie's in the room again, with a curious smile on her lips. Setting the zip-seal bags down upon the chest lid by their bed's edge, at last Tynie learns what Liu and Bobby discussed. "Awesome." She replies after getting word of it all. From there, the couple disrobes and he sees to it Tynie's distributor's covered by the bag she brought in. Expediting their getting ready, Tynie and Bobby don't spend much time in the Jacuzzi tub.

Drying off and dressing at the same speed, she discovers that what Dr. Brandt told her worked like a charm.

Tynie then sees a mark on Bobby's hip, one that fits her distributor "Oh God, Bobby I'm." She trails off, getting interrupted by a kiss. Breaking that off, Bobby says "No worries." He leaves to finish getting dressed; Tynie pockets their phone and for the first time since they learned she's diabetic, doesn't score up her kit.

Returning to his wife, Tynie plans "We get something on the way, and I'm totally grabbing breakfast for Danny and Ross. They've been absolutely awesome and it's the least I can do." Bobby doesn't argue, actually having the same idea himself. "That mark." Tynie mumbles. "I'm not worried about it, why should you be? I wanted my woman that close and it'll heal. Please honey, don't fret over it." Bobby amends, guiding her across the house.

Tynie leans on him as their arms abound one another's hips, the travel to their front door being at a quicker pace than usual. They decide to take his Jeep, her SUV having been used the bulk of this week already. Once both are inside, Bobby drives away, Tynie relaxing in the passenger's seat. Making good on his wife's plan, Bobby dodges a traffic snarl and they get to the Commissioner's office with a bit of time to spare.

Being escorted into that office by Ross, Tynie lays out every breakfast she bought. "Hey, where's Danny? One of these is his. I didn't know how he took his coffee, so I got him straight black." Tynie wonders. "You didn't have to do that." Danny announces.

"Man, I have a strict honor code. I admit some parts of it are weird, but on this, you're mistaken. I was bringing breakfast for Ross and Bobby, so there's no way in hell you'd not get some too." Tynie counters, hearing an abnormal ticking in the room.

As everyone takes up their bagged breakfast, Tynie sees a box on the table which wasn't there yesterday. Snaring a pen from the cup before her, Tynie opens that slightly and bellows "Danny, Ross, you two are effectively under Attorney's orders. WE are backing out of here, and Danny you are borrowing Bobby's phone to call the bomb squad. DO IT NOW!" Complying, all four leave that office as Tynie described. Tynie sets the pace, showing Bobby, Danny, and Ross she can run backwards in heel boots. Bobby hands Danny his phone as an officer says "No need, I heard your lawyer Captain. I broke ranks I know, but I also made that call already." "Officer. THANK YOU!" Tynie gasps, the officer then ordering everyone out of that part of the building at the top of his lungs.

Everybody's outside as Danny gives Bobby back his phone, Tynie apologizing "Ross, I didn't mean to emasculate your rank before the officers. I've never heard a donut box tick like that before. it was a gut call… I swear!" "You saved our lives, you and that officer. No need for sorry on that, Ok?" Ross objects with a smile. "Yes, sir." Tynie responds.

The officer whom called the bomb squad appears to them, scared for his job. "I got you Officer. I just heard from the Commissioner that your "Breaking ranks" will get you a bravery commendation. Yeah, it will be sent via fax from the Commissioner's house if he has a machine for that there, but still." Tynie informs. "She's not lying." Ross confirms, the officer relaxing immediately. Ross appears at Tynie's hip, Bobby flanking her other side. "By the way, I do have a fax machine at home." Tynie learns, then offering "OK, cool. Change of plans. Bobby's texting you my practice's fax number and our residential one sometime today. Save that to your phone. When you can, draw up a statement that says "This paperwork was handled via fax due to unexpected mitigating circumstances. Bobby and I will DEFINITELY sign off on that. From there, we will go about this red tape at each other's convenience. Beyond that, Danny is the ONLY other person to have me and Bobby's fax numbers… deal?" "You have a deal." Ross accepts, hugging Tynie. "Thank you." Ross whispers. "Don't just thank me, the officer too." Tynie counters. "I will honor what you told him, that'll mean more than words. Trust me." Ross swears, breaking the hug.

While all that happened, the bomb squad was hard at work, media swarming around Ross and Tynie. "I got this." She declares, going to take on the newshounds with Bobby at her hip. One-by-one their questions were answered, with only a single inquiry being unexpected. "Tynie, where'd you learn to do what you did today?" Tynie's answer "OH, that. I've taken time to converse and be taught by my husband here as of late*Pointing to Bobby for a moment* who happens to be a retired Detective from MCS. I insisted upon doing that to gain knowledge on the proper way to evacuate this kind of situation. You see, I'm a lawyer and these days you never know when a bomb or something hostile is going to hit. The knowledge I have gained was not only for my clients, but ultimately for me. As you all may know, I am the one with the "At Each Other's Hips Project." That means, somewhere in this state, somebody's got a problem with my Project and what it means for New Yorkers. Do the math, and you'll know why I took the time to learn this stuff. Without Bobby's wisdom, I wouldn't have had a clue as to how to deal with that evacuation-wise. Today's evacuation wasn't only because of this wisdom, there's an officer to thank as well."

Ross, Danny and Bobby did NOT see that answer coming, nor did the officer that Tynie then points to. The media goes to interview that officer, Tynie standing by his hip and ordering. "OH, and before he's questioned: I'm his lawyer. effective immediately. You are to interview him ONLY with me present." The officer chimes "You heard my attorney." Danny, Ross and Bobby stand back in awe at what Tynie's doing, saying nothing. A few questions asked the officer, his interview ends without incident.

The moment after the media's leaving, the officer guides Tynie back towards Danny. "How much do I owe ya?" Tynie hears. "Donate to charity, text my practice line with the information on the charity you gave money to and you're covered. By the way, what's your name?" Tynie tells him. "Officer Kyrk Doone." Kyrk answers, shaking her hand as a memo pad's pulled from his pocket. Giving Kyrk that information, Tynie returns the memo pad and pen to Officer Doone. Danny, Ross, and Bobby all see Officer Doone departing, and as one say "That was AMAZING!" "Eh, I have my moments." Tynie answers modestly. "You have someone wanting to speak with you, Tynie." Ross tells her, handing over his phone.

On the other end was the Governor, whom had all kinds of accolades to offer. "Everything I told the media is true. I had my husband standing at my hip when I said it. I'm just glad it all worked out." Tynie tells the Governor, whom asks to speak to Bobby. "Honey." Tynie chimes, handing her man Ross's phone. "Sir, she didn't lie." Bobby confirms, the Governor telling of an award to be given Tynie at a later date. Returning the phone to Ross, Bobby says "Soon as you can, the Governor wishes to speak with Officer Doone." "Not without me at his hip, I am his lawyer!" Tynie howls. Danny hears that and says "Be right back."

Getting Officer Doone returned to Ross's hip, the Governor speaks to him with Tynie standing literally at the officer's hip. "Yeah, sir. My lawyer is insisting on being at my hip for this conversation. It's Tynie. she took me on as a client when the media showed up." The Governor hears. "Understandable. You two are due for awards at a later date. I'll contact you closer to the ceremony." Officer Doone hears before the call is ended. "Officer Doone, I need your phone number. Yours will be kept confidentially, just like I expect mine to be." Tynie realizes, obtaining that information right away.

"I don't give out people's numbers, even WITH their consent." Officer Doone advises, Tynie accepting that with a grateful smile. "I'll let you know when the Governor calls me about those awards." Ross plans, Officer Doone and Tynie nodding together.

The bomb squad arrives just then, hovering about Tynie and the Officer, applauding "You two timed that PERFECTLY. We were able to diffuse the bomb just in time." Officer Doone answers first "Just doing my job." Tynie adds "Glad it worked out." Ross says to everyone except the bomb squad that was around him "I'm taking us to a real breakfast. Officer Doone, I'll get you cleared for the time out of the station!"

Officer Doone's superior hears that and says "He has the rest of today off. After what he and Tynie got us out of, it's needed." Bobby takes his woman up close in a one-arm hug, telling her three newest clients "She's taking the rest of today off too, as far as I see it." "Deservedly so." Ross, Danny, and Officer Doone reply as one. Leaning into Bobby again, Tynie doesn't say anything; secretly hoping what she claimed on his name wasn't offensive. Ross tells Danny "Officer Doone and Tynie aren't the only ones taking today off, we are too. I'll get that taken care of later. If anything changes you'll be contacted." "Yes, sir." Danny answers.

Danny, Ross, and Officer Doone ride in one car, Tynie and Bobby going for his Jeep. "Follow me!" Danny orders. "Will do!" Bobby hollers back, the car doors all slamming shut at the same time. "Bobby, I didn't mean to do that to you when I was speaking to the Governor and the media! I was thrown off by that question, seriously! Please forgive me." Tynie frets. "You and Officer Doone saved a lot of lives. As for what you "did to me," I wasn't offended at all." Bobby corrects as they drive on. "You're serious?!" Tynie squeals, shocked.

"Absolutely. You know that any way I can back you. I will." Bobby swears in a gentle tone. "Thank you. Bobby, promise me something: that I won't have to do this again anytime soon." Tynie murmurs through gasps. "Nope, if there's a next time… it's my turn." Bobby vows. Deeply breathing at a slow pace, Tynie tells her man just what doing that committed against her nerves. "I'm glad to just be a consultant to the NYPD, and the lawyer to three of the Force's members. I don't think I could handle that kind of shit day-in and day-out." Tynie sighs after a while. "That's . shhh." Bobby soothes.

Danny brings them right up to Ross's residence, where a woman is standing on the porch. Hopping out together, Tynie runs her fingers through her hair tensely. Every door to both cars secured, Bobby again snares his wife into a one-armed hug as the group goes towards the awaiting woman. "Hi honey." Ross chirps, kissing his wife on the cheek prior to announcing "This is Helena, my wife." Danny interjects "You remember me, Helena. This is Bobby and his wife Tynie. Over there is Officer Doone." Helena asks "Tynie. as in the one I just saw on the news?" "Yes." Tynie admits.

Officer Doone is apprehensive about going near the Commissioner's wife when Tynie says "Officer, you're off duty for the day. Relax a bit and gently shake her hand." Helena laughs "It's alright Officer, relax." Obeying the two ladies, Officer Doone mellows out after Tynie's advisement is acted on. "Wait, Tynie Goren… as in my husband's new lawyer?" Helena asks. "Umm, actually I'm your lawyer too, since you two are married." Tynie counters.

Nodding, Helena then welcomes everyone into the home. Bobby's phone goes off, and as soon as he answers it, Liu says he needs more time before they meet due to the transpirings with last night's restaurant. Agreeing to a later afternoon appointment, Bobby hangs up. Pocketing that device, Bobby apologizes for taking the call as a guest in Ross's home. "Nonsense, I'm used to cellphones going off around here!" Helena giggles. Pocketing their phone for now, Bobby relaxes upon hearing that.

Tynie looks at everyone around her and at last confesses "I couldn't do that every day. Hell, just doing that once and I still have the shakes!" Officer Doone adds "Just like I did about breaking ranks." Ross and Danny arise going to hug Tynie, with Bobby at her hip. "You won't have to do that again, we'll see to it." Tynie hears vowed from each man hugging her. "Thank you and I hope this doesn't dampen your faith in me as your attorney." Tynie worries. "Nonsense, you did good. I have seasoned veterans who get the shakes after dealing with what you did. Danny's right with me on it too." Ross counters. "I am." Danny whispers, as that hug dispels.

Leaning into her hubby's ear, Tynie asks softly "Does Liu know yet?" "No, and our meeting with him is later this afternoon. You know why." Bobby whispers back. "Sure do." Tynie sighs. Helena wasn't in the room when those conversations went down, electing to serve everyone in her house. "I got to." Tynie trails off, Ross interrupting "No way, you're a guest." "Hold it. did Tynie give us a conspiracy for the bomb?" Danny wonders, recalling what his lawyer said to the media. "Yes, I did. Please tell me you know why too." Tynie presumes. "I do." Danny confirms, Ross mentioning "He means we do."

Arriving with everyone's meals on a tray, Helena goes place-by-place before serving herself and Ross. "Tynie, I didn't mean to startle you with my questions. given what happened." Helena apologizes. "Helena, calm down, you didn't. I'm married to a retired Detective, and I'm an attorney, relax. I have heard every question in the books!" Tynie sates, Officer Doone piping up "I'm hoping this isn't deemed dishonorable, but is there any way we can end discussing that whole situation for now?" Bobby points to Officer Doone and chimes "I'm with him." Helena nods as Danny informs "Officer Doone, that wasn't dishonorable. You have a good idea, and it's perfectly timed." Ross finalizes "Let's eat then, I agree with everyone who spoke."

They do, and the meal is taken in with a silence covering the room. At the end of it all, Tynie goes to aid Helena in cleanup, only to be again chided, this time by her "Nope. You relax; you've more than earned it." "Hey Officer Doone, I didn't say this earlier: Nicely executed with the ending of that conversation. If you ever need a reference for a rank upgrade. call me." Tynie offers. "Wow, thanks. Will do." Officer Doone gulps, stunned. "You have NO idea what you were just offered, officer." Danny relays. Ross adds "I am beginning to know when Tynie speaks and makes offers, she means them."

Helena returns, interjecting "Yeah, I kind of got that sense off of her." Bobby nods at everything, silently vouching for what the others said. A little while is spent in conversation, Tynie ending that with "Helena, beautiful house and thanks for everything. Danny We'll be in touch. Ross, be expecting that text I mentioned earlier and we'll handle what was originally meant for our meeting today later. Officer Doone, my offer stands as long as you're on the Force. Bobby and I must go now."

Helena speaks first, wishing the couple well. Danny, Ross and Officer Doone add "Be safe, we'll be in touch." Danny and Officer Doone turn to Ross and Helena, saying together "Thank you Helena for it all. We must go now. Commissioner, please call us if you need anything. regardless of the hour." "Will do, and Danny. you're starting to sound like Tynie!" Ross confirms, Danny nodding before Helena and Ross become the only ones in that house.

Helena stands back as her man locks the house, Ross admitting "Tynie amazed a lot of people. She blew me, Bobby, Officer Doone, and Danny away with how the media was handled." "I kind of sensed that, poor thing held back on her reactions until getting here." Helena concurs. "She was worried Danny, Officer Doone, and I wouldn't trust her with our legal affairs. I got to show her she was mistaken. but how?" Ross inquires. "You kick back. I got that part." Helena laughs, her hubby obeying at once.

In Bobby's jeep, Tynie's laid back against the passenger seat, not saying a thing for a good while. Bobby looks at her when they hit a red light, his face plastered with a worry. "My God Bobby, I didn't mean to drop your name so hard earlier. I don't even know where the strength to do that came from. I was so close to that bomb, and the ticking could've been misinterpreted for that of a wall-mounted clock. How I managed that, I really don't know!" Tynie wails at last.

Her left hand was clinging to the center console, the right wiping away furiously flowing tears. "You handled it just like I would have. The strength was instinct kicking in. You really didn't offend me. I heard it too, but you were faster. For that, I'm so sorry." Bobby soothing-toned admits.

"Bobby, you have no reason to be sorry. We didn't plant that fuckin thing. I know why you said that too, and in your own way you did. From second one of us getting away from that bomb, you had my back. Please don't torture yourself over this." Tynie elaborates, ending in a plea. The light changes just as Bobby answers "Yes my love."

Officer Doone has his own "shakes" relating to the whole situation at the Commissioner's office, and ironically they surround Tynie. "Officer, she already said you did good. The Commissioner and I agree, you acted in a way that saved lives. You couldn't help that someone outside the Force found that before you. Hell, I don't even wish to think what would have happened if that weren't the case. I'll talk to your superior and get you more time off if you want." Danny offers. Officer Doone refutes "No thank you Captain. I don't want to inconvenience you like that. Today's time off will be fine." Danny mentions "Very well, but if you change your mind.. let me know." Officer Doone nods as Danny takes him home.

The last thing related to what went down at the Commissioner's office for these two men happens, Danny giving Officer Doone his personal cellphone number. "I heard how you handle people's numbers, please keep mine in the same way." Danny orders. "Always do." Officer Doone swears, finally going inside his apartment. Danny pulls away and immediately calls Bobby. Obtaining their phone from his pocket, Tynie answers it since they hadn't parked his Jeep yet, learning Officer Doone was more worried over her than himself.

"Danny, he's sweet for that. Tell him the next time you talk that I'm going to be fine. Oh, and please tell me you told him that what I said before Ross I will repeat to whomever in the Administration of the NYPD that I have to." Tynie relays. "Not in those words, but yes." Danny replies, the two hanging up. "Oh wow. Officer Doone was more scared for me than himself. Yeah he was worried about his career, but I think I fixed that." Tynie eludes, totally amazed. The Jeep is then parked, Bobby answers "I kind of sensed as much. Everything's fine with that, trust me." Tynie gets out of the Jeep slowly, him meeting her right away.

"I'm kind of glad the meeting with Liu got moved back, I need the time to mellow out a bit." Tynie blurts. Securing her door, Bobby answers softly "I am too, and I'll help you with that in any way I can." Escorting his wife towards the house, he makes good on the last thing Tynie was told. She'd managed to pocket their phone in that stupor of shock and shakiness, as of right then wanting to not be disturbed until the meet up with Liu.

After that original media frenzy, Ross called Liu and sought out that Tynie not deal with the newshounds again. Liu agreed to that immediately, learning full-scale what happened only a couple hours ago. Ross ended his explanation with: "Bobby didn't tell you because I told him not to. I advised that we'd communicate later, after Tynie was taken home. Although she amazed a lot of folks, the poor thing was a ball of nerves when it was all said and done." "I can totally understand that, Ross. Consider your wishes granted. Oh, and thanks for calling me." Liu confirms, hanging up. Bobby'd just got his wife inside when their phone goes off, him delicately reaching into her pocket to answer it. Liu tells him of Ross's explanation about the events of the morning, right on down to why Tynie and Bobby will NOT be handling the media again.

"He did man. I'd have said something sooner but we were having brunch at his house. Ross's wife insisted after she saw Tynie on the news." Bobby attests. Liu accepts that, then learns that Tynie's only handling the signing over of an account for her practice. "Ross was right about my wife too man, she's still coming down from it all." Bobby admits. "I'm glad she arranged it like that, I was about to advise the same thing. I take it she has a new client too." Liu responds, Bobby confirming that. Liu promises to keep those who are expecting out of the loop on this circumstance, knowing Tynie'd want it that way. Bobby's grateful for that, confirming the later afternoon appointment before the call is ended. "You didn't lie.." Tynie mutters, her man gently leading her to the couch.

Taking their phone from him, Tynie thinks about getting Bobby something to make up for how she dropped his name. Bobby hears that plan as he joins her on the couch, Tynie murmuring it under her breath. "Don't be silly. I swore I'd always back you, and today it was proven.. again. You and Officer Doone saved lives, and according to Ross and Liu: you amazed A LOT of people. Trust me on this: there's no need whatsoever for sorry or making that up." Bobby objects. "Yes dear.." Tynie sighs, practically leaping against him.

"Liu loves your plan for our meeting by the way. Oh, and you don't have to face the media again. Liu won't let that happen. As of right now Ross is getting word on that to share with Danny and Officer Doone, Liu told me. Liu's overtaking the news handling to protect you, and he knows of what you claimed about the bomb. Liu will also comply with the investigation as best he can, on our behalf." Bobby whispers.

"His down time though.." Tynie worries. "This was an emergency, baby. He'll have down time, don't worry." Bobby soothes, petting her hair. "Good. Now, what you said about no need for sorry, covers you too. I can tell by your heartbeat what's on your mind, and you actually did. Never leaving my side, backing me, and now keeping me close.. before you ask." Tynie registers. "As we wish then. My amazing wifey." Bobby brags. "I'm only as amazing as the man whom inspires me.." Tynie giggles.

Hearing his woman start to giggle eases Bobby's mind about her nerves, causing him to join her. Unexpectedly, there's a knock at the door, Bobby tapping Tynie's shoulders to be let up. She allows that, and witnesses her man taking in a huge bouquet of flowers before securing the house. Bringing that to her, Bobby sets the vase dead center in the coffee table. There's a card on the flowers which reads "Tynie- Thank you for what you did today. You amazed and inspired more people than you know. Honors Always- The ENTIRE NYPD." "Holy shit! Bobby!" Tynie squeals, showing him the card. Reading that, Bobby sets the card into place before taking yet another call. It's Ross's number, but Helena's on the other end, asking "Did she get it?" "Yes, that's her giggling in the background." Bobby laughs.

"Well she deserved it. Hope you two have a good one. Ross said he'll be in touch to handle the faxes later. After what happened at the office, dealing with the I.A.B. related papers got shoved back in priority." Helena informs. "I figured that, I'll let her know. Oh, and Helena: Tynie told me to tell you to take down the numbers Ross has for us for yourself. Keep them private please." Bobby relates. "Will do." Helena finalizes, hanging up.

"Bobby, you snot!" Tynie laughs, pulling her man next to her as Bobby once more pockets the phone. "I wasn't going to lie to the wife of the Commissioner." Bobby replies cheekily, then continuing "Oh, and your handling those papers with Ross was moved back. You know why the priority of that changed too." "Figured as much." Tynie says, taking a break from the giggles.

Snuggling together for a while, Tynie and Bobby don't say another thing, electing to spend time sharing in passionate kisses. Breaking those off after some time, Tynie admits "You read my mind about what Helena was told." "Eh, I have my moments." Bobby answers meekly. "I haven't told you I love you much today. Bobby, I'm sorry for that, but things got so crazy. I mean.. that.. was.. too. Close.." Tynie says, teetering off at the end. "I know you love me, as I do you. Yeah things got crazy and that WAS too close, but there's no reason to worry my Everything about not saying I love you more often today." Bobby consoles.

They had about two hours before meeting Liu, and Tynie hears a knock at the door. Tapping Bobby's shoulder to answer it, she sees Danny on the front stoop. "Come in man." She offers, Danny flowing inside. "I take it someone pulled some more bullshit that made Ross send you to transport us to our attorney's office. Bet both our asses it's linked to the situation at the Commissioner's office." Tynie guesses pointing to Bobby and herself.. "How does she do that?!" Danny wonders. "Got me man." Bobby shrugs, discovering in Danny's question was an admission that Tynie was right.

Racing to lock her house, Tynie waves Danny over to the recliner. "You two chill, I got this." Tynie educates, going for the kitchen. "Dude, she won't let you." Bobby warns with a smile, seeing Danny half out of the recliner. Danny abates, sitting back down. "OOOH! So help me God I'm fucking TIRED of people trying to kill me or fuck with me and my family! Whoever it is BEST get the Goddamned needle for this, because if they get parole and show up here in this lifetime: I'm blowing their fucking brains out!" Tynie swears at the top of her lungs. Danny and Bobby hear that, knowing Tynie meant business, Danny saying "You'd be within your rights too!" "I'm the one doing' that Baby!" Bobby hollers, Danny noting that in silence. "Oh, by the way.. she's the one who blew the mind of NYPD's former Chief of D's at a gun range. That happened on her first time handling a handgun too." Bobby brags. "Holy shit! Tynie, is there ANYTHING you can't do?!" Danny wonders. "Yeah man, figure out how you take your coffee." Tynie admits. "Black." Danny informs, Bobby laughing at his wife's answer to the most recent inquiry.

Serving the two men first, Tynie ducks back to get hers, everything being laid out around the bouquet. "Yeah, Helena sent that. Blew Tynie's mind." Bobby relays as Danny has a curious look on his face. "Go ahead guys.." Tynie offers, sitting next to her husband. They all eat again, this time the silence is only held by Tynie and Bobby. "Dude, she's AMAZING! I mean this is.." Danny brags between bites. "Ohh Danny, thanks." Tynie mutters.

*The poor guy's such a bachelor that this is one of the best meals he's had in a while.* She thinks to herself, giving Danny a wondering look. Danny nods, basically confessing to Tynie's thought. Bobby's finished first, saying in his wife's ear "Now you relax.. I got this." Nodding, Tynie checks her distributor to make sure today's events didn't cause it to overload. "Holy hell. This thing's amazing." She discovers, her concern being for naught. Danny sees her do that, and learns "Just got it yesterday, remember?" Danny laughs "Yes."

As soon as everyone's finished, Bobby clears from the meal as Tynie sneaks behind him to get drinks, admonishing Danny "You're a guest dude." Again everyone there is served, and Danny notices these drinks can be taken on the go. "You married a genius." Danny boasts to Bobby. "I'd like to think we both did." Tynie fires back, getting her man to blush. Looking at his watch as all the drinks are ended and their bottles chucked into a nearby trashcan, Danny declares "Let's get this over with." "Dude, you read my mind!" Tynie chirps, the three then leaving that couple's house. Bobby hung back to lock up the house, Danny insisting upon flanking Tynie until they all three were close.

Moments after Tynie and Bobby are in Danny's ride, he drives off. The meeting starts at Tao's inside half an hour after that all happened. Tynie vouches as they enter the house "Danny's good people, don't worry. Everyone's safe around him. Hell, he covered me and Bobby in a way that neither of us originally planned." "Very Well. Thank you Danny." Tao answers, Danny shaking his hand. Liu meets with his clients as that is heard, saying "This won't take long. I'll try to make it go as quickly as possible, so Danny's day isn't overtaken." Danny objects "No way man, let this be handled at the pace that's meant. I appreciate your concern for my day, but don't worry." Liu nods, learning in a flash that Danny's also not to be disputed. They go back for Danny's ride, this time on the way to Tao's bank.

The traffic is again a total bitch, and Tynie's actually grateful for that. "Gives me more time to make damn sure I don't look a hot mess when I'm supposed to handle things in a professional manner." She confesses. "A hot mess.. huh?" Liu wonders. "She means that this traffic snarl will give her a shot to be sure her nerves are calmer.. you know why." Bobby answers. Danny nods to that, focusing on keeping his passengers safe. "I'm still.." Liu trails off. "Honey, that'll take time. Bobby and I have been together for just under two years and I STILL throw him off with how I talk!" Tynie laughs. "She does?" Danny wonders. "Yes." Bobby admits sheepishly. "Well I'll be damned!" Danny replies, seeing traffic unsnarl around them.

Tao's bank arrived at, Danny parks right at the front door. Everybody exits his ride and the men encircle Tynie, who doesn't see that coming from Liu. She expected it from Bobby and Danny, after having been flanked a couple times by them earlier. "You're a good guy, Liu." Danny commends, seeing how they were going inside the bank. "Thanks." Liu peeps, the four going for a manager's desk. Liu does all the talking at first, Tynie waiting to sign the forms for her practice account. She does, and the manager's stunned that the one that was on the news this morning was before her. "You want to interview me.. go through my counsel." Tynie howls, pointing right at Liu. Gulping, the manager says nothing as Bobby demands "What she howled at you goes for all of us. Let's get this shit on the road!" Liu adds "You got two minutes to honor that or this bank gets sued into oblivion!" Danny watched that all go down, discovering that Liu's just as fierce as Tynie.

Leaning back, Tynie whispers "Danny, I'm where Liu learned that." "I figured." Danny mutters back, the two going silent from there. Bobby's papers signed, Tynie examines them all, then bellows "Hold the Goddamned phone right there! I don't give a shit if you were due to go on break before we got here! The way this was handled is egregiously negligent! Either someone higher ranked than you shows up in my face right the holy samfuckin' hell now or the lawsuits will FLY!"

Those lines echo across the bank, all others in it freezing, except one. "I'm the bank's VP, let me peruse these papers and we shall rectify that situation." Tynie hears, then commanding "Listen BITCH, We four do NOT have the rest of time for this shit! Do as you claimed and for the love of whatever God you believe in, make it snappy!" Liu orders "I'm already prepared to make good on Tynie's claims.. I DARE you to give me a fucking reason!"

Danny and Bobby witnessed all of that, each one silently noting that Tynie and Liu are a ferocious legal combination. The VP does as demanded, discovering that business was meant about the litigation threats. "Oh and while you're at it.. make DAMN CERTAIN that Tao's accounts are NOT being fucked with.. I'm his lawyer and have been ordered to check on that!" Tynie growls. "You got it!" The VP gulps, obeying everything that was ordered.

Turns out the papers weren't even needed, and the manager who had them filled out didn't do their job right. "I don't trust fucking shredders! You hand that shit over to me right now, and I will dispose of it on MY terms!" Tynie mandates, right as the VP was going for the mentioned office equipment. Complying once more, the VP sees to it that a member of tech security shows before the accounts are transferred.

Tynie shoves those forms into her pocket turning to the three men with her before ordering lowly "Bobby, you file charges of First Degree attempted grand larceny, bank and money wiring fraud with intent for identity theft against that manager. I'll authorize you to do that for my practice too, get my drift? Danny, you get this shithole SWARMING with cops. Liu, you wait for me to run my LEFT hand through my hair.. Once you see that.. destroy cords! We are NOT doing another DAMN thing until ALL that's underway!" Liu, Bobby, and Danny all nod, following Tynie's orders as they pertained to each.

The VP realized in those moments that her under-rank genuinely fucked with the wrong people, but it was far too late. Thundering footsteps are heard, as all the patrons there see a literal swarm of cops heading for Tynie. Bobby'd gotten ahold of the D.A.'s office, making good on the threatened charges for himself and his wife's practice, only to pocket his hung up phone after. The IT guy realizes "Umm yeahh…we're so fucked!" "Took ya long enough to figure that out!" Tynie growls, then ordering the IT guy to show her how to transfer the accounts.

Tynie was demeaned in every sense of the phrase by the IT guy before the transfers were anyplace close to going through, Liu then seeing the mentioned hand go through her hair. "Got it! I'm closing these accounts and Tao's! See you ALL In court!" Liu growls, the VP leaping back. Liu then gets all the money out of the accounts, being able to do so given the fact the bank was literally wall-to-wall cops by this time.

One of the officers present approaches the VP and Yells "Every employee here is under arrest for first degree Grand Larceny, Bank and Money wire fraud, attempted Identity theft, and attempted embezzlement on numerous counts! I have warrants for all the employees arrests, even you madam Vice President!" Standing up at the same time, Liu, Danny, and Bobby join Tynie at the side of the cops away from those being arrested.

"For the love of fuck sakes!" Tynie mutters, stunned. Danny leans into her ear and whispers "Never heard that one before.. Although I imagine Bobby cracked cases open like frat boys with a thirty pack of beer." Liu flanks Tynie's other ear, saying "He did. Least that's what I was pretty much just told."

The money from all accounts Liu closed is given him in bulletproof secured briefcases, only to have Danny order the cops present "I want the contents of these double checked! If ANY money's missing, get ahold of me at once!" "Yes sir!" The cops answer, ducking away to a crisis response vehicle to do as was mandated. "Thanks man." Liu gulps. "No sweat. I say we get the hell outta here." Danny accepts, all but the cops and arrestees leaving.

Being lead inside the vehicle for crisis response, Tynie apologizes "Danny, Liu, and Honey.. I didn't mean.." "You had every right. In fact, you beat me to it!" Liu overrules. "He's right." Danny and Bobby answer as one. Hearing that was all the inspiration the cops handling the double-checking of those funds needed, their work being done at a bit of a quicker pace. "Liu, write down the new code I used a moment ago. The hand through hair thing." Tynie informs, Liu writing that down. "Still not used.." Danny trails off. "She told you earlier about that man." Bobby laughs. "Oh and Danny, please tell me you know why I have codes with my counsel." Tynie interjects. Danny retorts "I do."

After about half an hour, one of those officers approaches Danny with a big smile on her face declaring "Sir, we just did as you asked. According to our checks, it's all there." "No dishonor officer, but I'd like to check your math. We are dealing with the money belonging to an elder and a retired cop here. By the way, separate guys." Tynie amends. "None taken." The officer answers, Tynie soon glaring over their math. "Liu!" Tynie snaps, her lawyer rushing over. "That's right. Every penny's accounted for. Sorry officer, but I'd have done the same thing. Tynie's a bit faster than a lot of people!" Liu apologizes sheepishly. "I see that, and again none taken." The officer laughs, the briefcases being reloaded.

"We'll take that over to my bank. I don't think anyone will mess with those funds at a bank run primarily for cops. Tynie, don't worry, your practice account is fine there. You forget, you're the wife of.." Danny declares trailing off. "DANNY YOU KICK ASS!" Tynie celebrates, catching what wasn't said. "Umm thanks." Danny mumbles, blushing. "Sounds like we have a new plan." Liu surmises, everyone who was with him exiting that vehicle afterwards. "No offense to Ross, but I'm actually kind of glad our handling those I.A.B. forms got delayed." Tynie whispers to where Bobby and Danny can hear. "Don't blame you, and that's not enough to offend him." Danny soothes. Tynie hugs Danny right then and there, causing the Frauds Captain to gasp at her strength.

Before breathing's an issue for Danny, Tynie relents, causing Liu to laugh. "Yeah, she gets THAT all the time too!" Bobby chuckles, sensing what Danny was about to say. "I'll ask again, Tynie.. is there ANYTHING you can't do?" Danny wonders. "Oh that, eradicate this world of criminal assholes." Tynie replies. "Honest answer.." Danny realizes, leading them back to his car. What Tynie didn't know was Ross had been behind them, checking on the new situation. "Tynie, I'm not offended by what you told Danny. Hell, I actually agree. We deal with that on our own time, since we're using faxes to handle the paperwork. I'll text you later tonight." Ross announces just loud enough for Tynie to hear.

She jumps, and as her feet touch the ground again, answers "Fair enough." "You guys go about your day, I'll keep your counsel appraised of this situation. Bobby, nice work!" Ross declares. "Thanks." Bobby replies, answering for all around him. "Tynie never ceases to amaze.." Ross mutters. "Umm thanks." Tynie answers, having caught that. In seconds after that Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby, then brags in his ear "I heard baby… ooohh." "You know what I've thought all day then.." Bobby tells her in the same tone. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie mouths "Later…" Bobby blushes and nods, agreeing to that as they all file into Danny's car. "Those two really make a great couple." Danny blurts. "Yeah they do, and you best not have.." Liu warns, getting interrupted by Tynie "Liu, stand down for now. Bobby and I love the fact you're so defensive of us and our family. Like I told Tao.. Danny's good people.. as in too good to pull that kind of shit."

"What she said." Danny vouches, driving away. Liu nods and apologizes right away, Danny accepting it out of the fact Liu's never dealt with him in person before.

Danny's bank is a lot better than Tao's, Liu and those with him discovering that mere moments after entering. The accounts are set up with Liu getting suspicious activities alerts inside twenty minutes, and Danny getting a "Referral perk" which he turns right around and gives to Tynie. A box of chocolates in her hands, Danny's again hugged, this time not as strongly. "I take it.." Tynie trails off. "Yeah he did." Danny replies, referring to Bobby.

As that's all concluded, Danny takes Liu home first, then Tynie and Bobby. Relating why everything took so long to Tao, Liu learns that his brother expected there'd be problems, given how Tynie and Bobby are dealt with by a lot of people. "Thanks for everything, Tynie.. I mean that." Danny gratifies. "Hey man, same with you. Be safe and we'll talk another time." Tynie relays with a smile. Bobby soon whisks his wife out of Danny's car as it parked in their driveway, charioting Tynie right up to the front door.

Tynie never lost the chocolates, Bobby making sure they rested in the crook of her abdomen before actually carrying her across their land. Opening the home for Tynie as she's settled to her feet on the front stoop, Bobby shows her the best in his chivalry. Her chocolates were scored up as they dropped from her abdomen, Bobby doing that with the hand not unlocking their house. "Oohh baby! Impressive!" Tynie gloats.

Leading her inside, Bobby secures the home before answering that. "You know I live and breathe to keep you happy. Today's been nuts, and I still…" Bobby confirms, trailing off. Tynie took that as an opportunity to go for broke with kiss, shutting him right up. They link up arms around each other's waists, primarily to communally stable one another as the kiss drones on. Slowly pulling away from that, Tynie poses in a playful voice "You're not going to keep torturing yourself are you?" "No way.." Bobby purrs, guiding her to the kitchen. "We share those… later." Tynie insists as they clear that part of the house. "Your favorite candy?" Bobby asks, stunned. "With my favorite man on this Earth." Tynie advises with a cheeky smile. "Awww, alright then." Bobby giggles, soon sliding those chocolates into the fridge.

"I've tried to share those with you before, but I kept getting turned down. Now you see why I wanted to do that.. right?" Tynie wonders in a bit of a seductive tone. "Yes my love." Bobby answers, closing the fridge door. Going to her toes, Tynie lines her lips to right Bobby's earlobe, nipping it repeatedly. Securing her against him, Bobby whispers "Where to?" "First off, I want to be at your hip. Secondly you already know." Tynie replies in a salacious voice. Sliding her down gently, Bobby and Tynie entangle hands before going for their room. "Oh and sexy, I've dominated a lot today.. it's your turn.." Tynie plans softly. "Mmm, yeahh baby.." Bobby howls, the two picking up the pace of their travel.

Arriving in their room inside of five minutes, Tynie ducks back to kick the door shut. They elect to get one another naked, Bobby being mindful of not only his wife's distributor but the forms in her pocket. As Tynie's clothes come off, Bobby worries about the distributor staying in place. Holding up one finger, Tynie goes for the packaging that came in, pulling out a special waist wrap for the clip to her distributor. Once that's secured to her person, Bobby's soon in the nude as she was mere moments ago.

Already aware as to his woman's wishes for this lovemaking, from that point on, Bobby takes the reigns. This romp is a mix of slowly romantic and wildly fierce, the couple sheerly loving every moment of it. Tynie fretted that this would affect her distributor for a literal second, Bobby taking that out of her mind with his thrusts inside her. "Yeahh baby.. more.. don't stop!" Tynie begs through a series of moans. "Not planning to.." He howls back, intensifying the power of his thrusts. Animalistic is an understatement to the power of Bobby's intimate givings, Tynie adoring everything she gets. She yowls and grunts louder with every moment, the climax bubbling inside her being the most intense one ever known. Thing is, Bobby's right with her on that too, and his orgasm is later fought back.

"Unhhh.. Got to.. please.. my.. woman.." He soon after grunts, getting back as Tynie's shoved violently over the erotic edge "OHHHHH BOBBY! UNHH!"

Tailing her, Bobby yells Tynie's name and moans just as his wife had seconds ago. Tynie's core muscles convulse around Bobby harsher than ever, his flooding of her matching that intensity. Plopping onto her seconds into their riding this out, Bobby says "Love you." Tynie answers "Love you too." "That redefined Earth shattering!" They say as one, Tynie guiding her man to her side. Laying on the bed together, Tynie's distributor is checked by Bobby, whom then discovers "It's fine, just like my baby." "Aww Bobby.." Tynie says, blushing. They take a bit to relax from this intimacy, going back to their clothes just long enough to handle a few things a little later.

Tynie's waist wrap for the distributor is laid to her end table, as Bobby awaits her at the bed's edge. "The sooner Ross gets this the better." Tynie says, pulling out the papers from her pocket. "Yeah. Let's get that over with. I want to relax with my baby, undisturbed." Bobby plots with a smile. Taking their phone out of her pocket, Tynie texts Ross to get his fax number and share those for she and Bobby. Ross saw right away why she did that, grateful for her mindset with those issues.

Heading to her office arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby pray to get all the paperwork done in one fell swoop. Ross agreed with that notion, admitting as much by all the papers he faxed to Tynie's office. "Man, the condition of these forms is entirely due to the fact they were shoved into my pocket. I don't have the D.A.'s fax number.. a little help?" was noted on a paper faxed with the bank forms. "Certainly." Ross fires back on a paper separate from the statement she'd mentioned earlier today. Bobby and Tynie sign that immediately, as she then proceeds to scrawl her name to the I.A.B. related documents.

Everything faxed over after they get it, and Ross calls them. Bobby answers it this time, taking their phone from his lady. "You two enjoy the rest of today. You've both done enough to deserve it. The D.A. will get those bank forms and Tynie's addendum relating to their condition." Bobby's ordered, Ross hearing "Same with you man. Later." Pocketing their phone again, Bobby grabs Tynie up against him.

"Baby, is there any way you can make me a margarita?" She wonders. "No problem baby, and you mean make us one." Bobby relays with a smile, Tynie's office being left after that. Locking that door with the hand not clinging to one of Bobby's hips, Tynie says "Thank you God.. today's basically over!"

"That's not all that's over baby, we got everything settled. Once and for all, thanks to Liu." Bobby tells her with a playful depth to his voice. "You forget, Danny, Ross, Helena, and Officer Doone and a shit ton of other NYPD officers had parts in that too!" Tynie shrieks. "True." Bobby giggles, taking her across the house towards the couch. "A margarita and a massage would be wonderful.." Tynie moans. "You got it." Bobby confirms.

Gently leading Tynie the rest of the way to the couch, Bobby then splays her out in on that furniture to prepare for the massage. "I know my baby needs this.." He says in a worried-yet-playful tone. "MMhh, my baby needs one too." Tynie pines. "Honey, you know how I am on that.. you are always first." Bobby overrides. Catching her murmur "Oh God Bobby, I'm so sore" He goes right on with rubbing Tynie down from the back of her neck to her feet. "Did I, when we.." Bobby worries.

"No hunky one, today's events did. You rocked me like never before." Tynie advises, slowly having the tensions in her back and shoulders relieved. Her right shoulder needed popped into place again, Bobby doing so while trying not to truly hurt Tynie. This massage takes a good while, Bobby's adamance towards Tynie being genuinely relaxed serving as why. "You know you're next for a massage. You've had the same tensions I have all day. There's no reason that you wait on that after this one's done." Tynie insists. "I know beautiful." Bobby replies softly, going on with this massage until Tynie's feet are rubbed down.

"Ohh Sexy Papi, thank you!" Tynie gloats through a relaxed sigh. Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Anytime." Tynie gets up and Bobby knows right then what he's about to get. Taking over the couch soon after she's on her feet, Tynie sets right off on making absolutely certain Bobby's just as mellowed out as she is. Bobby's frame has the exact tension spots Tynie's did, her hands working ravagingly to end that. His six-foot-four build later rubbed down, Bobby sighs out contently "Ohh Hot Mama thank you."

Contorting herself so his cheek is right under her lips, Tynie replies delicately "Anytime." Out the corner of his eye, Bobby witnesses just how his wife is laid, shocked "My Queen, no. Let me make it so you and I can cuddle properly." Arising from her half-crouched pose, Tynie obeys his wishes, Bobby snaring her up into his arms and making good on that plan. "My Genius, please tell me something: That as far as you know we won't have days this insane again for a while." Tynie half-pines. "We won't, not from what I can tell. If we do, my baby's going to be protected. You won't go through what happened this morning like that again.. I swear!" Bobby oaths in her ear. "Grazie Mio Caldo Uno.. Grazie." Tynie whispers. "Non è un problema, mio caldo Uno. non è un problema." Bobby proclaims.

"I know how you're so strong, hottie. You went through shit like that for a long time, and now I get to enjoy the physique which came of that. Not only in the bedroom, or when it comes to when we shop, but also in my defense. God I love you Bobby!" Tynie boasts. "You sure do my love." Bobby replies. "My King, don't you dare try to torture yourself over this! We made it through as always: together! Yes, I was faster when that hit, but without you.. I'm not going there but you get my point!" Tynie uncovers. "I take it my heartbeat sold me out." Bobby realizes, his wife nodding. "You're right my love, we made it out as one. We always will too." He dedicates in a soft tone. "What you said about torturing yourself, cuts both ways." Bobby admonishes in Tynie's ear. "I already know.. my heartbeat sold me out!" She returns.

Looking his wife over, Bobby sees Tynie melting into him and the couch at the same time. "My love, the chocolates and margaritas.. tomorrow.. Please." She asks. "Good plan." Bobby affirms, his wife slowly reverse nuzzling by his chest. "The love of my life's worn out.." Bobby realizes under his breath. "As is the best love to enter mine." Tynie answers, pointing right at him. With that, the two slowly get off the couch and go back for their room.

Clearing their home at the slowest pace so far today gives Bobby an opportunity to answer when Liu calls.. again. "Everything Tynie wanted is on its way to being done. I will have my down-time after a few court dates. Sasha, Spring Breese and the others are alright. Sasha and Spring Breeze have NO CLUE what happened today, and that's thanks to TreMarion. He saw Tynie on the news today and told Phil and TreMarkis to NOT let them watch that on my orders. I was apologized to by TreMarion so much I lost count. I wound up making it a rule that whenever someone in your family or Tynie's client list calls orders on my name: I'll back it later. I did that because chances are I would actually mandate what they speak of. Danny, Ross and Officer Doone have also called me, grateful for what Tynie's done today. Oh, and Helena said that those flowers aren't the only reward Tynie's getting: something about a Governor's award in three weeks." Liu elaborates, Bobby confirming. Liu then asks that Tynie be told tomorrow, so that she can at last relax. Bobby agrees to that before they hang up.

"Ah ah ah, you relax Ty-baby. I have everything handled." He chides as soon as the most remote worried look crosses Tynie's face. "Yes Bobby-bear.." Tynie mutters, showing more than fatigue. She hasn't eaten in a while, and Bobby chariots her to the bed to head out and correct that. Right on cue, her distributor kicks in as Bobby lays her to the mattress. "Thank God for this thing!" Tynie celebrates, obtaining a brief kiss from her hubby. "I'll be right back.." Bobby promises, his wife nodding as he then clears the house in a bit of a frenzy. "I'm alright honey, no need to rush like that!" Tynie yells, knowing the current acoustics of the master bedroom. "Yes love!" Bobby hollers back, tapering his speed after.

"I don't want my man rushing like that unless it's totally needed! The stress on his loving heart that adds scares me beyond shitless! I don't want to lose my hubby, I've come too close too many times already! Today, I came too close to that.. AGAIN!" Tynie weeps. He obeyed her weeping words, arriving in their room slower than when he left. Sliding onto the bed, Bobby lays out the tray over Tynie's lap, when she discovers he brought the flowers in with the food. Taking those and laying them atop her chest of drawers, Bobby unspokenly insists his wife eat first. She does, and when half of the meal's ended, lays the tray over his lap. "I got to.." Tynie trails off. "Take another look honey.." Bobby advises. Tynie does, and learns he rigged it so cleanup wouldn't be done by her.

Aware that her man loathed the idea of Tynie handling trash, she kicks back. After he was done, everything was cleaned up and the tray left on the chest lid by their bed's edge. "Ah ah ah.. that's for me to know and you to find out." Bobby giggles. "Expect that returned!" Tynie chuckles. They giggle at that for a minute, namely to try and end the day on a bit of a mellowed note. Bobby sees his wife reaching out for him, ending the gap between them by delicately snaring Tynie into his arms.

"That was too close baby.. too close.." Tynie wails. "It's alright now.. I'm here, you're safe." Bobby soothes, silently realizing that she was right. He relents an arm from the hold though, just long enough to get their phone on the charger and cover them both. One more thing happened after those items were handled, Bobby rolls up Tynie's sleeve over the talisman tattoo and prays while petting it "Let her sleep through the night. Please don't let my beauty have terrors over this morning's events. I know she's worried over me on that too. If you can cover us both on that, wonderful. If not, let the terrors come my way." "I don't agree with that at all. Everyone from above, cover us both on what Bobby said. WE are equals, and there's no reason I should be the only one who sleeps well after today's events." Tynie overrules. Tynie's talisman tattoo thrashes out as if to say "We agree with her. Consider it done." Tynie and Bobby then pet that inkjob at the same time, asking for the moshings to end. They do after about ten minutes, and the couple kisses for one last time today.

Thanks to Liu, the others were covered. Danny, Ross, and a couple new people to Tynie and Bobby's lives also had their backs today. Tynie didn't expect the events to roll out as they did, neither did Bobby. Their family's heavenly observers knew with the prayers of that couple what to do and when. One of the things on Tynie's and Bobby's minds as they kissed and awaited slumber happened to be a desire to rest comfortably with no terrors from what hit them. Slumber arrived quickly for the two, and they found themselves again snoring in time with one another while entrenched in a deep snuggle.

The last thing on Tynie and Bobby's minds: "We made it! That… was.. Too.. close!"


	80. Ch 80

Title: Romantically Kindred Spirits

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day begins with Bobby leaning halfway out of the snuggle to go in for a kiss with his wife. Tynie worships every move he made, telling as much by intensifying the power of that affection. Although this kiss is brief, passion-wise it packs one hell of a punch, the two separating from it with broad smiles on their faces. "I'll be back." Bobby promises in a whisper, with Tynie's reply "I'll be waiting." As she lies back, her practice phone goes off. Answering it, Tynie learns that Officer Doone insists that she call him Kyrk unless he's on-duty. Beyond that Kyrk says his wife left him late last night, complete with a "Dear John" kiss-off letter. The reason for that being the case is something so petty that Tynie actually bursts out laughing. Clearing her throat, Tynie calms down at once to begin advising her client.

"Now Kyrk, this is what I want you to do.** DO NOT do ANYTHING to change the condition of that letter!** Then, call your superiors and say "My attorney advised me to get some days off, and then state that situations in your family have mandated this time off-shift be immediate. Also, mention that your attorney believes it has to do with what happened in the Commissioner's office yesterday. **If your superiors have questions. Tell em to CALL ME!** Do that and call me right back." Tynie dictates, Kyrk noting it all in his memo pad.

"You got it. I'll call you back in a bit." Kyrk confirms, hanging up. Tynie immediately calls Danny, asking for a favor. "Hey man, hate to do this. **Shit just went LIVE in Officer Doone's personal life!** It's linked to the events at Ross's office yesterday. Please tell me you know the next line out of my mouth." Danny hears, obliging "I do, no problem. I kind of figured he'd need time off anyway. Consider it done."

They hang up as Bobby enters the room, Tynie apologizing "Honey, I swear I didn't see this all coming. Poor Kyrk, and we're supposed to call him that when he's not in uniform, just got abandoned by his wife. Get this; the reason **THAT** happened is my being a female and an attorney." Bobby erupts in laughter at that, learning from his woman "I am **NOT** kidding. Kyrk has the proof! I hated calling in a favor to Danny, but I wanted Kyrk to have a witness to what happened yesterday being linked to this with his high-ranks. God, I owe Danny so much for this!"

Just as Bobby was going to answer, Danny texts Tynie's practice phone, that reading. "No you don't. I knew you'd say that. When I said I knew this could happen, I was trying to tell you Kyrk's superior is a real douche. I'm glad to back you on this. I already know why you called in that favor too, even though you hated playing my rank like that. You sensed it was needed, and I'm totally alright with it." "Oh, my God Danny.. Thank you! You Kick ass!" Tynie fires back. Danny laughs before returning "You're still kind of new to how the Force has been since Bobby retired, and I respect that. He knew of some of the douches in the ranks, I see many of the others on a daily basis. I'll take care of Kyrk's time off, his superior **FEARS** me." "**NICE**!" Tynie finalizes, setting her practice phone down.

In the time it took that conversation to end, Bobby has their breakfast in her lap, with him seated beside Tynie on the bed. Looking her man in the eyes, Tynie learns that Bobby wants her to eat first. She does, and Bobby overtakes her practice phone. "Danny, my wife just told me that she wants to pay for your retirement party.. When you're ready. She insists because, and I'm quoting "Danny took a crap-shoot with his career about five minutes ago." Danny's answer "No way dude, I won't let her. That alleged crap-shoot isn't the case at all.. I'll call you later to explain why."

Agreeing to that with Danny, Bobby then calls Liu for word on their family members and legal situations. Liu says he has three court dates today and as far as he knew the others are all fine. Bobby's then told that if anything changes, Liu will call their shared line. Concurring with that, the call's ended mutually. Tynie finishes her breakfast as Kyrk calls back. "Hey man, you know what happened with your time off and why right?" She asks. "Yeah, I do. Thanks. Anyway.." Kyrk trails off, Tynie then ordering him to go through a slew of steps to cancel credit cards and alter bank accounts so his wife no longer has mutual access. The last thing she tells Kyrk in terms of attorney's orders "**If ANYONE gives you ANY shit I want called IMMEDIATELY." **

"You got it, and by the way, what do I owe the Frauds Captain?" Kyrk wonders. "From what I was able to learn, only the best in your diligence while on shift. Other than that, I have no damn clue." Tynie relates, Kyrk eagerly agreeing to that term. Hanging up, Tynie pockets her practice phone.

"Yeesh! Poor guy's been through hell.." She pines, referring to Kyrk. "I know, we're on it baby. I'm right here to back you up.. Forever." Bobby soothes, petting her back while starting to eat. Their shared phone goes off, Tynie reaching to answer it. "Yeah, I heard what you told Kyrk. Again you read my mind!" Danny laughs. "Hey man, I sensed you won't let me pay for your retirement party. That and if Kyrk did so.. The problems that would cause.. Holy fuckin hell!" Tynie answers, hearing Danny reply "Nope, I already told Bobby as much. I figured you were busy handling Kyrk's legal issues and Bobby didn't want to disturb you." Tynie confirms that, and then getting word on exactly why the "Favor" wasn't a "Crap-shoot with his career or rank," let alone a problem. Bobby half-scarfed his breakfast, sensing Tynie'd need him soon in some way.

"**Fuck me backwards.. Are you SERIOUS?!**" Tynie shrieks, interrupting Danny, who gulps. "I won't do that first one, and yes." Placing their shared phone on speaker, Tynie requests "Dude, repeat yourself." Bobby hears everything about the "favor" and the douche superior to Kyrk, swearing up and down that the couple will keep silent about it after the call ends. "Man, no offense, but Tynie's got this intriguing way with obscenities." Danny admits. "None taken, you spoke the truth." Bobby tells him, Tynie squealing from embarrassment "Danny! Honey! Jeez!" Danny giggles at that saying "I hope he's not in the doghouse." "Nope. I don't do "the doghouse" with him. Bobby's been too wonderful for that." Tynie answers giddily. "Honey!" Bobby chirps, it being his turn for embarrassment, after having finished eating mere moments ago. "I've never heard him sound like that. Must be love." Danny answers, a bit jealously. "Danny, I'm sorry…" Tynie trails off. "You don't need to be. I'm happy for both of you." Danny corrects. Tynie hears a ringing on Danny's side of the call, her saying "Yeah man, we'll chat later. You know what to do and when." "Yep." Danny replies as the call ends.

"Honey, I know Danny won't agree with this. I heard the jealousy in his tones when he said he's happy for us. Baby, I don't feel right putting him through that. I've been the third wheel before and it blows. Hell yes I love and worship you, it's just…" Tynie worries, her man overruling "Trust me beautiful, Danny would be pissed if we did that. I know you're trying to respect his feelings, and I bet he does too. Thing is, I don't think he'd feel right if you and I changed up our behaviors around him. Hell, that would send him reeling with concern for our marriage."

What Tynie didn't know just yet is that Danny and Bobby already discussed that, and her reply was what Danny told Bobby to say.

"Before you ask, he and I talked about it yesterday at Helena's. You saw us duck away for a moment, and that was when." Bobby confesses, then going into the news Liu had from yesterday. Tynie learns that her lawyer has a few court dates today, and as far as he knew, everyone was alright. The plan to get word on any changes given her, Tynie says "Damn, Liu's amazing." "Definitely. There's another reason Danny leapt when you asked him that favor. I'll say this, as of last night, Danny and Kyrk are kindred spirits, romantically speaking." "Oh my Lord.. Danny went through this too?!" Tynie poses, Bobby nodding.

Their tray from breakfast settled between both, Tynie kisses Bobby shortly before saying "I'll be back," his answer "I'll be waiting." Tynie manages to get the tray to the kitchen before her practice phone goes off again. "Hey man, anyone give ya shit?" She poses, Kyrk telling her no. Apparently, his wife had planned to abandon him for some time, the banker willingly providing proof of that in print outs. "I didn't even have to mention you actually, my bank was about to call me when this hit. They were happy to do as you said, and even make our case better I think." Kyrk elaborates, continuing with his theory on how.

"Dude, that was amazing. You just read my mind on how to handle this. Oh and Kyrk, this case is being taken on as an emergency. I say that because it's linked also to what happened yesterday at the Commissioner's office. Now listen dude, when I take cases on as emergencies, the requested charity donation is held back until **AFTER** we see the judge. Trust me on this…"

"Absolutely, and thanks. I'll call you later today to set up a time to bring over my printouts. I hope we can get the ball rolling on this divorce then." Kyrk agrees. "Man, you just read my mind!" Tynie finalizes, hanging up and pocketing her practice phone. From there, the tray's cleaned and she goes back to Bobby.

Sliding onto the bed, Tynie announces "I just took on my very first emergency divorce case. You know why I claimed it like that too, right?" "Certainly do, and that's awesome!" Bobby cheers. Setting her practice phone to charge, Tynie leans into her man, hugging him. "Oh God, I didn't see how today's rolling out coming." She gasps.

"It's alright honey, I didn't either. I don't think anyone did." Bobby soothes. "Hottie, I know this may sound rude. If Kyrk ever goes for Detective, would you let him use your name as a reference? Dude was phenomenal already at that. I'll say this: We got his soon-to-be ex-wife by the short and curlies!" Tynie mentions. "That's not rude at all, I'll be happy to. You gave him one offer about his career, this'll be mine to back it." Bobby replies, letting his woman's description about the soon-to-be ex-wife sink in for a moment.

"You mean to tell me.." He starts. "Yup, she's planned this shit. The bank got proof and Kyrk now has it. I wasn't even mentioned, the banker was like.. **HERE**!" Tynie goes on, waving her hands like papers were being given. "I'll definitely be a reference then!" Bobby cheers. Just then, Tynie's practice phone goes off one more time, Kyrk texting with a question. "Yeah man, go ahead and add me as an emergency contact. Add Bobby too. I just got word that if you want to go for Detective, he'll give you a character reference letter." Tynie replies. "Wow.. You got it. Thanks." Kyrk attests, stunned.

Taking that phone from her, Bobby texts "I heard everything man. It's no problem, and your confidentiality is retained. I'm her practice's head of security, and nothing we discuss about her cases leaves the office." "Good to know. Thanks again. I'll contact you guys later today or tomorrow. I have a few things to get done around here. The Frauds Captain just called me and advised that I pack up the stuff that I **DON'T** plan to use, leaving hers where it is. In terms of what we bought while together, I was told "Don't touch it **UNTIL AFTER** you see a judge."

"Kyrk, I'm on first-name basis with that Captain. Danny's a good man, and he told you just what I was about to. Trust his word on this, please." Tynie fires back. "Actually, he claimed you told him to tell me that. He said something about me trusting the word of a high-rank cop because of the fact I'm a rookie. Also, he swore he owed you about a half trillion favors." Kyrk admits. "I did ask for a favor from Danny. I didn't expect him to go **THIS** far with it, and I got to say the owed favors thing: mutual." Tynie confesses.

Bobby reads that all over his woman's shoulder, their height difference being advantageous.. Again. Taking their shared phone, Bobby confirms everything claimed in that conversation with Danny, although not going into much detail.

"Umm, Honey.." Bobby murmurs, showing Tynie Danny's answer. "It's all true. The favors **aren't** mutual. She has **NO IDEA** what she did for the Force yesterday. I'd say more, but that's all under investigation right now. I sense she's just as bull-headed as you Bobby, so when Tynie sees this, I'm already aware that she's not going to agree." "Tell him that's fine, but to expect me to be willing to do him favors when the shit hits the fan. Also, let him know that I'll only call in favors when I sense they're ultimately needed, like today." Tynie instructs Bobby, only to have that phone's speech-to-text app do that for him. "Deal. Oh, and I take it by her not saying anything on what I sensed, that it's true." Danny relays. "Yep." Bobby confesses back, that phone then pocketed by him.

"Poor Kyrk, been through so much these past couple days. Honey, I know this isn't exactly orthodox, but when he comes over to deal with the divorce filings, could you get him a beer? He's going to need it." Tynie requests. "Sure thing, and I don't think you and I do "orthodox" anyway." Bobby affirms. They at last get out of bed, going arm-in-arm for the Jacuzzi tub.

Tynie makes sure her distributor is covered just like yesterday, and that's when she discovers the cartridge for insulin needs reloaded. Going for the packaging, she handles that and shows Bobby how to as well. The distributor opens like a hatchback, and when the cartridge is loaded, automatically closes and resets before running again. "Good to know." Bobby notes, taking over covering that device. They disrobe from that point, returning to the arm-in-arm hold towards the Jacuzzi tub.

"I hope Danny goes over to Kyrk's when he can to witness that packing being done." Tynie frets. "Unfortunately, all I can say right now is: He's already there." Bobby eludes, referring to the ongoing in-house investigations at the Force. "But I heard a second line ringing when I talked to Danny the first time." She wonders. "Yeah you did, and now you know how that was pulled off." **"Ooooh! If Danny, Ross or Kyrk are about to lose their careers.."** Tynie howls.

Petting her back, Bobby whispers "They're not. You know why they were pulled from shift, and those investigations are another reason." Breathing deeply as they get in, Tynie lets that last line sink in. Again expediting their getting cleaned up, the couple's out of the Jacuzzi tub and dried off inside twenty minutes.

"Danny didn't tell me half of what you did. How'd you know so much?" Tynie poses. "Baby, you forget.. I've been there myself." Bobby tells her, then continuing "Calm down gorgeous, they're not in that jeopardy. Those three being off-shift was a protection move." "Gotcha." Tynie mutters as they leave that room. Obtaining their phones from the pockets of the other outfits, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, this time longer than they have all day. Smiling as they separate from that, the couple splits off to dress and ready for their day.

"**I cannot wait to NAIL that bitch in court! How the fuck DARE she do that shit?!"** Tynie howls in the confines of her closet. Bobby hears that and texts Kyrk right away. "Dude, my wife just ordered you to **get tested for EVERYTHING**. Have those results on you before coming to her office. Trust us." "Will do." Kyrk answers, the conversation ending. Bobby was dressed by the time Tynie chose an outfit, going right to her while pocketing their shared phone. "Yeahh, that bitch as you just called her.. Is going to be gotten by more than just the short and curlies." He whispers in a deep-yet-vindictive tone. "Oooh, nice." Tynie purrs, wrapping her arms around him.

"Please tell me Kyrk's getting tested. Everything." Tynie implores. "Yep, I just made that happen." Bobby attests. Tightening her hug, Tynie squeals "Oh my god, Bobby **THANK YOU!**" He gasps "No sweat. I keep forgetting just how strong you are." Relenting the embrace, Tynie blurts "I'm not as strong as I used to be. We haven't lifted weights in a while." "We get Kyrk taken care of first." Bobby plans, his woman nodding with a broad smile.

They leave the master bedroom heading for the couch, again arm-in-arm, as Tynie's practice phone goes off.. Again. "Yeah, this is Kyrk Doone's attorney. What do you want?" Tynie demands, the number not being in contacts, and the voice definitely not being one she knows. "This is the attorney for the ex-wife. We're not contesting the divorce. Matter of fact, we have no intention of appearing. You'll get that in writing today." Tynie hears, then commanding at the top of her lungs into the phone. **"I don't trust a syllable coming out of your mouth you shyster! I'll give you my fax number. If I don't have that information by tonight, I WILL STOP AT NOTHING to have you disbarred! You know full well who the hell you're dealing with here, and in that should be aware: this is NOT a threat it's a PROMISE!" **

The attorney on the other end admits to the bulk of Tynie's promise, then seeking out the fax number being texted. Tynie agrees, literally hanging up on the guy who called. Firing off that text, Tynie mutters "Son of a bitch tried playing me. He thought that I'd be a fool. I don't think she actually hired him if you get my drift Bobby." "I do." Bobby answers, snaring away her practice phone to research the lawyer who called on the mobile web browser.

"You read him." Bobby cheers, showing Tynie the proof of what she claimed about that lawyer being a shyster. Tynie then reads that this attorney she just got called by is the worst one in the state. "Holy hell!" Tynie celebrates, pocketing her phone after saving the site which had that data to her favorites on the mobile web browser. The reason they didn't use their laptops for this is rather simple, as Tynie learns "Yeah, I did that on purpose. Research done in the spur of the moment." "Ooohh, you know that your intelligence is a turn on." Tynie admits with yearning in her tones. "Later my love." Bobby vows in her ear, taking his wife the rest of the way to the couch.

Tynie texts her fax number to the other lawyer, with this addendum **"KEEP THIS PRIVATE OR KISS YOUR BAR CARD GOODBYE BEFORE LUNCH!" **Agreeing with that term, the attorney says that Tynie will get the requested notice within the hour. Showing that reply to Bobby, she's told "Yeah, you relax. I'll get that." "Yes love." Tynie giggles. Laying her back across the couch, he then goes to get her chocolates, Tynie stopping him "Those are for us to share at the end of our day love. Honey's got plans.."

Curiosity bubbling in him, Bobby goes back towards his wife, who makes it easy for them to share the couch. "I'm not saying.." Tynie teases, laying her practice phone onto the coffee table. Bobby does the same with the shared phone, only to have both go off at the same time. Kyrk's on the practice line, with Danny on the other phone. "You two just basically saved the life of a cop." Danny apprises, telling Bobby why that's the case.

"Yeah, you timed that perfectly! Tynie, I owe you and Bobby so much!" Kyrk declares, relating the reasons after. "You know what to do, Kyrk. Oh, and with this circumstance, your case is totally pro bono. That means no charge, which with me means the charity donation I requested is up to your discretion." Tynie offers. "Wow, thanks. Can I come over to your office in a couple hours?" Kyrk poses. "Sure honey, have Danny watch your home.. Trust me. I'll text the location of my office after we hang up." Bobby heard that last line, relaying it to Danny right away.

"I was going to anyway. She's amazing. See you two later." Danny finalizes, hanging up. The couple simultaneously lay those phones down, yelling **"DAMN!"**

"Wait a sec, can Kyrk get his about to be ex-wife for criminal charges over this? You know, endangering the life of a peace officer?" Tynie wonders, Bobby going for their shared phone again, him saying vindictively. "I think so. Let me check." Calling the D.A.'s office again, Bobby mentions his wife's connection to the officer, and what they just learned. Being told the mentioned charges are not a problem, the D.A. also declares "Your wife is one hell of an attorney." "Tell her that yourself." Bobby requests, handing Tynie the phone.

"Hello, Mr. District Attorney. What can I do for ya?" Tynie asks. "First off, with attorneys, it's Karven. Secondly, you've done plenty as of right now. I will however note your willingness to comply with my office. You're one hell of an attorney. That's what I wanted to tell you." "Ok, Karven. My compliance is a given, please add that to your notes. Thanks for the commendation, and your help yesterday. You have no clue what it did for me, my clients, and my family." Tynie relates. "I have a pretty decent notion on that actually. I've noted what you requested about compliance with my office. Have a good day, counsel." Karven answers, the two lawyers agreeing before the call's ended.

Again laying the phone down, Tynie sighs "Oh damn, today's going to be a wild one!" Rubbing her shoulders using one hand, Bobby vows softly "I've got your back." Displaying that he'd already texted Kyrk the location of Tynie's office with the hand not rubbing her shoulders, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. "Awww." Tynie peeps, leaning into her man.

The two phones are then pocketed by Bobby, a sign that he's giving his woman time away from answering calls. One thing was done before her practice phone got pocketed, a check of the time. Bobby gives Tynie a shoulder rub before declaring "When we're done with everything you get a full massage." Kissing quickly, Tynie provides him her verdict on that one. She's gently laid against the couch one more time as Bobby heads off to get that fax from the shyster attorney. The trip to her office doesn't take long, as he finds her spare key for the lock. Making that private after it's used, Bobby sees the documentation Tynie demanded has just come through. Briskly reading it, Bobby mutters "Holy hell!"

Practically racing that back to his wife, Bobby leaves the office unlocked, figuring it will be used again relatively soon anyway. Tynie rises to meet her man as he arrives in the living room, the fax being handed over. Before Bobby says "Get a load of this" Tynie has started reading what was stated. "This is **EPIC**! I **GOTTA** get a copy over to Karven! You have **NO** idea what this means for the ex-wife and that lawyer!" Tynie swears, grabbing her man by the hand and darting towards her office. Bobby takes the hand not held by hers to seek out Karven's fax number with a quick call. The two get to her office just as Karven provides that information. Bobby tries to program that into the fax machine, and when Tynie sees him start to struggle with it, overtakes that task. The programming menu was confusing, and it took a while before Karven got the fax. Tynie even went as far as to send an explanation of "My fax machine was malfunctioning. I got this to you as fast as I could after that fact." Karven hadn't hung up yet, and he heard every beep of that machine, telling Bobby "It happens to me sometimes. Her fax number and contact information WILL be kept privately." "Thank you! Have a good day!" Tynie half hollers, Bobby hanging up after that's concurred with.

Pocketing that phone, Bobby hears "Yeahh, we got both the lawyer and the ex-wife. By that I mean by more than just the short and curlies!" Tynie files the master copy of that document from the shyster attorney away in a folder, placing it on her desk and anchored by her laptop. One more time, her practice phone goes off, Kyrk on the other end. "I heard. Danny got called by the D.A. Thanks for everything, and I'll be over in an hour… if that's alright?" Kyrk plans. "Your timing is perfect! I was just going to ask for that!" Tynie cheers. They hang up after that, Danny calling right after. "Yeah, I did. I've no trouble keeping eyes on his home either. I can't go back to mine for a few hours anyway. It's being fumigated. I just had that arranged for today, because I normally get it done at least once every couple months. My ex-fiancée wasn't very clean in terms of house maintenance, if you get my drift." Danny confesses. "Oh I do, and if it takes longer than what you were told.. Let me know." Tynie apprises, Danny concurring.

That call ends, and she again pockets her practice phone.

"Umm honey, I may be going after Danny's ex-fiancée for endangerment. Bitch was filthy and a horrid housekeeper. I just found out. I won't flinch on that until Danny says go." Tynie announces. Their shared phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, Danny texting a request. "If she can.. Please do. I'll send over the last known contact information later. I have her fax number." "Honey, he just said go." Bobby declares, sending word that Tynie's more than willing to honor that request.

"**When I get the papers, I will.. TRUST ME**." Tynie answers with a vindictive smile. "Yeah, I just told him that. You'll get those either today or tomorrow." Bobby relays. Another fax comes through from Karven, Tynie darting to obtain it. "Apparently I won't have to. The bitch who Kyrk's divorcing just gave up Danny's ex-fiancée on that and a slew of other felonies. Oh, and the restitution includes a back-dating of the costs Danny's incurred for fumigations for the past three years." Tynie half-hollers. Bobby calls Danny right off, basically quoting his wife and declaring how she found out. "Sweet!" Danny celebrates, the two men again hanging up.

"No offense to the family or my clients, but I'm hoping that Kyrk's legal affairs are all I got to handle today. After how crazy things have been since yesterday morning…" Tynie trails off. "Oh, about that. Liu also told me to tell you that the older clients are beyond set. They said they were grateful for what you did, but as it stands it will be a good while before you're needed again. In terms of Ross, he's fine for now too, legal issue speaking. I was told to tell you today so last night you could relax. Ross and Liu's orders. We've already seen to it Danny's in the same boat on that." Bobby relents. Running her right hand through her hair, Tynie gasps "Thank you Jesus."

Bobby sees a look on his wife's face which speaks of a belief that she has a debt, him overruling "They won't let you. Honey, there's no debts like that with anyone we have around us now. I know you feel differently, but to act on that would honestly offend those who've shown they care. Especially Ross, Liu, and Danny.. Trust me." Bobby consoles, Tynie again leaning into him.

"I always trust you." Tynie swears under her breath.

Leading her out of the office one more time, Bobby keeps Tynie close to him until they go back towards the living room. The couple makes it right to the edge of the couch when there's a knock at the front door. "Kyrk, you're early.. Wait… what is it sweetie?" Tynie poses, letting Kyrk in. Locking up behind him Tynie learns that Kyrk is scared that a pre-nup she had him sign will cost him everything. "Did you do so willingly and sober?" Tynie asks. "Willingly, no. Sober, yes. I have witnesses I can call to verify this." Tynie pulls out her practice phone and guides her client to the couch. "Bobby, three beers.." She requests, her man leaping to obey. Kyrk pulls out his phone and starts showing Tynie numbers.

"Whoa whoa, slow down sweetie. One at a time, ok?" Tynie halts, Kyrk complying. The first person Tynie gets ahold of is Kyrk's dad, Trynt. Trynt learning what the call regarded, willingly offers to testify in court and provide a written affidavit. "Excellent." Tynie replies, providing Trynt her fax number. "Tynie, you'll have that by the end of the day. Thank you so much for getting my son away from her! I'll borrow against my IRA to pay you.." Trynt offers.

"Whoa honey, no dice. Do me one favor though. Donate like ten bucks to a charity, then have your son text me that information later." Tynie counters, Trynt agreeing before she's surprised. "Tynie, his other witnesses are here with me right now. They'll do the same as I offered. Matter of fact, we're making video testimonies after this call ends. I'll get your office location from my son later. We can't thank you enough!" Trynt declares. "No problem, thank you all." Tynie confirms, the two hanging up.

Bobby had served Kyrk first, holding his and Tynie's beers in hand. "Kyrk, your dad loves you very much. He just helped me in this case like there's no tomorrow! He was sweet enough to offer something that I will **NEVER** accept from **ANYONE**." Tynie declares, sipping her beer. "Which is?" Kyrk wonders. "Borrow against his IRA to pay me. **I won't do that to anyone, EVER**." Tynie answers. Sitting so she's flanked on either side by a man, Tynie starts to cry from Trynt's offer.

Kyrk takes her practice phone and delicately lays it to the coffee table, saying "I hope that was ok." "It's good man." Bobby replies. "Oh my god, Trynt was willing to do something like that for me. I mean his IRA is how he lives and pays bills, I just couldn't do that.." She whispers. "Dad's old school chivalric like that. He found out I had a female lawyer and wanted to show you." Kyrk admits. Their beers are ended in time with each other, Bobby ridding of the bottles. "I say we get this show on the road. After all, Kyrk, you do have a meeting with your dad tonight." Tynie plots. "I do?" Kyrk wonders.

"Yeah man, you do. She saw to that already. I heard her arranging it a few moments ago." Bobby tells him, the three going for Tynie's office. The paperwork to start this divorce doesn't take long to fill out, Kyrk uncovering that moments after they all get inside Tynie's office. "A couple faxes from now and you have an upcoming court date. I need you there, preferably early.. Trust me on this." Tynie admonishes Kyrk. "Early? No sweat." Kyrk allocutes, seeing his lawyer do as she explained. "Tomorrow at one is the earliest I can get ya." Tynie half-apologizes. "That's actually perfect. I'll save my dad the trouble of sending you what he may have offered to. I'll bring it with me tomorrow." Kyrk offers. "Perfect!" Tynie cheers, hugging her client.

"You guys have been great, but I don't want to overtake Danny's day any more than I already have. He told me that as long as we're off shift I can call him by his first name." Kyrk declares. "He's still watching your house dude. Yeah, all I can say is your divorce cracked open several other cases. You're not overtaking his day in the least." Tynie eludes. "Very well, see you two tomorrow." Kyrk says, the couple leading him out of the office and their home.

Kyrk drives off in the direction of his house, only to find Danny standing on the front porch when he parks his car.

"Hey man, everything's taken care of. I know you were told to do it, but after a few developments, things changed." Danny announces. "Yeah, Tynie said something about that. Thanks man." Kyrk replies, the two going inside from there.

Tynie and Bobby lock up their house together, Tynie grabbing onto her man afterwards. "I can't believe this. Kyrk's been through so much, as has Danny. Yet, they're both so sweet. I don't know.." She wails. "Shhh… shhh.. We got it handled.." Bobby whispers. In that whispering, Bobby decided to handle all calls for the couple for a while, as to give Tynie a bit longer of a break. They go for the couch one more time, Bobby saying "I know what'll make you feel better."

Spinning before him, Tynie goes for a kiss wilder than any shared in the past two days. They manage to hit the couch before that kiss ends, snuggling onto it moments after. By an injection of Tynie's weird luck, their phones don't go off for a good bit of time. Bobby's actually grateful for that, as is Tynie, because the break from answering calls is needed.

Over at Kyrk's, Danny and Kyrk are talking about everything this side of their newly-discovered legal situations. Kyrk learns that Tynie's favor was actually more than expected, since Danny's been there himself. Danny learns that Kyrk was married after his then fiancée lied about being pregnant, telling him "Dude, Tynie needs to know that, straight from you!"

"I'll tell her man, when I write up my own statement later. She's on break right now. Bobby, her practice's head of security told me so. I'm also faxing it to her." Kyrk relays. Knowing Bobby declared Tynie off-duty as a lawyer yesterday; Danny realizes Kyrk's being honest here as well. "Actually, here's how we do this. You write up that statement, and I'll claim I advised you as a friend and higher-ranking officer. I'll sign off on that no problem. You go to court tomorrow, Right? Simple, you have that and anything else you can get evidence-wise on you then. When you do meet up for court, tell Tynie you felt it best to keep all that of evidence, that's how I spared the letter you found this morning. I have it bagged and kept in a location that you'll be told of later. Before you ask, I've been there myself, without the deception over pregnancy." Danny plans, ending in a confession.

"Wow, thanks. My God how much do I owe you three?" Kyrk wonders, stunned. "No dice dude, we won't let you. Remember what Tynie told you earlier, that's all we want." Danny objects. Kyrk nods, confirming that arrangement silently. The next thing those two men handle is the statement Danny spoke of. Once that's printed off, Danny stashes it in a briefcase that'll be meant as kept in Kyrk's possession. Kyrk finds out why a bit later though.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, she's holding onto him with everything in her person, crying flustered tears. "What the fuck is wrong with society? I mean honestly, all Kyrk was trying to do is get a career where he can provide for his house and help people! That is so much more than I can say for those who did this to him.. And Danny too! God I hope Ross doesn't have anyone step to him anytime soon!" She howls. "They're fine now, beautiful. I know it flusters you, and you're not alone. Shhh…shhh.." Bobby mutters, petting her spine.

With the hand not petting Tynie's spine, Bobby answers a text from Ross. "Tell her we're alright. Helena and I don't need her legal ferocity right now, and she'll be contacted should that change." "Already did, Ross. Thank you." Bobby answers prior to laying that phone down again.

Returning to Kyrk's Danny and he are talking like a pair of teenagers about to go to their first concert. Giddily laughing at the predicted demise of those who caused them even the remotest sense of harm, they swear as one to never pissing Tynie off.

"Yeah, the little shit wanted to pay for my retirement party. When I'm ready of course.." Danny laughs. "You refused her, showing respect as a gentleman. My dad offered her something she didn't expect. Apparently, people who will borrow against their retirement plans to pay Tynie are going to be refused every time." Kyrk replies. "Wait, what?" Danny wonders, Kyrk repeating himself.

"The little shit." Danny grumbles. "You do know she doesn't do law practice for the money right? Remember the Project she mentioned to the media yesterday?" Kyrk recalls, getting a nod from Danny. "I already know, she won't let us." Danny giggles, Kyrk aware as to what was meant by that.

In the living room of Tynie and Bobby's, she notices that their reprieve from taking calls is still effective. Leaning into Bobby, she hears a vow from him that declares in no uncertain terms that the two will soon have time where it's just them once again. "I can't say anything beyond: You'll know when." Bobby eludes. "Ooohh, someone's being mysterious. I've missed that so much." Tynie confesses. "I know you have, and I'm also aware that you miss being that way with me. No need for sorry on it either, we both know that things have gotten unexpectedly crazy." Bobby returns.

"Baby, I love you. To be honest, I'm starting to miss the others. I know we all want down-time, but truly I don't want Little Man thinking we're only around randomly." Tynie relents. "You won't have to feel that way for long.. That's all I'm saying." Bobby eludes. "Ohhh." Tynie sighs, loving the mystery he's giving in the two most recent remarks she heard. "In that case, I'll say this. We won't be ending the day exactly like we normally do. Beyond that, I'm not saying." Tynie evades with a shit-eating grin. "Ooohh, can't wait to see what you mean by that." Bobby replies in a deep-and-anxious tone.

"Oh fuck! I forgot to bring Tynie these!" Kyrk squeals, holding up the bank printouts. He and Danny were still in the living room of Kyrk's apartment when that rang out. Danny tells him "Keep it with the other evidence, trust me. She'd tell you the same thing." Kyrk realizes that Danny was right, calming down immediately as the two men started gathering up everything that Kyrk had for the divorce so far. Foldered and stashed in a case that Danny was lending Kyrk, Danny learns "I apparently have a meeting with my dad tonight. Tynie, or as you called her, the little shit set that up." "I know dude, I was in on that." Danny confesses.

"Huh? How?" Kyrk wonders, learning Danny'd told Tynie to do that. "I'll stick around until you get back from that. I kind of have to, the fumigators haven't called me yet." Danny plans. "Dude, you know who to call right?" Kyrk eludes. "Yeah, I do. I'm giving them a couple hours first." Danny confirms. Just then the fumigators call Danny, and get the redefinition of an earful. Danny claimed he'd already called his lawyer and that she was more than ready to sue the fuck out of that business. The fumigators hear that phrase and already know the attorney Danny spoke of, saying they're going to provide the D.A. with their logs about the costs for this due to a restitution order as part of criminal charges.

Danny howls **"I will find out if you didn't! Trust me, you do NOT want to get on the bad side of the D.A. and my attorney**!" The fumigator's agent gulps hard and swears that the "bad side" won't be approached on either party Danny mentioned. "Oh, **and ONE MORE THING: IF ANY OF MY PROPERTY IS MOVED, DAMAGED OR MISSING.. YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"** Danny demands loud enough to echo before hanging up.

"Dude, go check that. I'll lock up when I leave. Thanks for what you're loaning me. Trust me man. Tynie'd order you to anyway." Kyrk plans, Danny being guided back to his car. "You're right on that, by the way." Danny admits, driving off as Kyrk waves. "I hate to bother her like this.." Kyrk pines, going for his phone.

From the coffee table, a ringing breaks the brief silence shared by Tynie and Bobby. Answering her practice phone, Kyrk drops what he and Danny claimed on her name. "You did right, both of you. This is no bother dude. If you hear from Danny that shit hit the fan.. Call me. I halfway expect him to anyway, but still. Enjoy your time with your dad, and thanks for keeping the evidence together." Tynie surmises, Kyrk agreeing before they hang up. Apparently able to predict the future, Bobby's handling a call from Danny as Tynie lays her practice phone down for yet another time. "Yeah man, she knows. She's cool with it. Anyone needing sued into oblivion?" Bobby asks.

"By the grace of God, no. As far as I can see it, she's got today off from here on out. Especially since she has a court date tomorrow. Unless it's urgent, we'll talk on another day." Danny plots, Bobby concurring prior to that call's end. Seeing that both their phones needed to charge, Tynie lays them each on the port which rests on Bobby's end table. "Barring shit hitting the fan, you're off-duty babe. Kyrk and Danny's request." Bobby announces. "They're so sweet." Tynie sighs, grateful for what she just learned. The couple snuggles on the couch for a while, only to have Bobby break the hold to secure their home and make margaritas.

Kyrk heads to his dad's for the first time since he joined the Force. His hours have been insane, and Kyrk didn't feel right going to the elder's home at obscene hours. Meeting him at the door, Trynt brags Tynie up one side and down the other. Kyrk's other relatives follow suit on that, everyone making the video testimonies, cutting written affidavits, and compiling that all into the evidence carrying briefcase Danny lent Kyrk. Kyrk's mom, Denita, has made a spread for everyone there. Denita's honored by what she'd learned that day for the most part, and worried about the one thing Kyrk didn't see coming.

"I got something from her.. I didn't know. Tynie ordered me to get checked. Thank God for that!" Kyrk admits. "Son, she's amazing. I offered her what my heart told me to, and she was so gentle in the turn-down." Trynt tells him. "Dad, she bawled afterwards. Right in front of me. She said that what you offered was sweet, and yet it stung her. She won't do that to anyone." Kyrk cries.

Denita's stunned "She's rare, dear Lord. I did not see that coming!" Kyrk then relates how he met Tynie, and goes on to explain her ways and why. Kyrk's sister Myna says "Wait. You have **THAT** Tynie as your lawyer? Holy fuck!" Kyrk's phone goes off, with Tynie on the other end.

Answering it, Kyrk's advised to put his phone on speaker. "Yeah, hey all. I made a decision a moment ago. Trynt was so sweet and awesome earlier that I decided to handle any legal affairs you all need. He knows the deal. Please know I am only one woman, and can only do so much so fast. I hope you're not dishonored by that in the least. I wish to start that effective after my court date tomorrow. Please understand that I will only handle one case or legal situation at a time."

Trynt announces "I do know the deal, and we accept your terms. After Kyrk's divorce is done, we won't need you for quite some time as far as I can tell. Trust me on that. We want you to have down-time, especially with how nuts things were when you met my son. Please respect our terms, as I speak for the entire family." "Deal." Tynie concurs, the call ending.

The others in Kyrk's family then learn from the apparent patriarch why he claimed that on their names. Everyone agrees, and Myna takes that one step further "She's being very reasonable, honestly. After all, everything I heard makes total sense. I say we help her with our legal situations as best we can when we call her out." "Agreed!" Denita and Kyrk's kin say as one. Denita takes that another step, saying "We're donating more than just ten bucks to charity for this kid.. Dammit!"

From there, a plot for every person at Trynt's to donate money to charity at random appears and is literally signed off on. Tynie didn't know all of that.. Just yet. Bobby had heard everything, walking over to his woman with margaritas in hand. Tynie returns her practice phone to charging, with one thing to say "I hope you're alright with that." "I am, it was great. Nicely done by the way." Bobby gleams, sitting beside her. Tynie's served her margarita and they share those in a relaxed-and-giddy silence. Setting their glasses down later, Tynie looks Bobby over with a flame of amour in her eyes. Instead of leaning into him, Bobby's prowled by his wife whom crawls over his body like a tiger seeking out their prey. Straddling him as slowly as she can, Tynie taunts her man with every move. "Mmm, Bobby You're a God.." Tynie whispers. "You're my Goddess." Bobby slurs back.

Modifying a threshold carry pose while sitting, Tynie slinks her legs together so that the ensuing cuddle doesn't worry Bobby. "How to thank my man for everything, literally since moment one. That's the question." She mutters. "I have that same question, for you." Bobby confesses. "Well, we have it all. I really don't want to go out. I have plans for later for us anyway. Eh.. I'm actually clueless!" Tynie giggles. Laughing with her, Bobby admits "I am too, on that one." "So tell me.. Did you like getting prowled?" Tynie wonders. "Ohhh yeahh, that was fuckin HOT!" Bobby howls.

Danny was at home relaxing, in his own right grateful for the time away from work. The only part of this down-time that he hated was how it came to be. He sensed Tynie had worried over him, silently praying that Bobby corrected that. Kyrk had a lot of fun at his dad's learning of the family's plan with Tynie as their lawyer.

Myna insisted upon escorting Kyrk to his car and seeing to it the briefcase holding his evidence was secured before he left. Kyrk went home from that point, his loved ones all being hugged. Denita cried for what her son had endured, Trynt swearing "I've heard Tynie kicks ass in a courtroom. She's got this covered, I just know it. Don't worry baby, Kyrk's going to make it just fine. God Bless Tynie for everything."

Myna returns inside her dad's house and says "Momma, Daddy's right. Tynie does kick ass, and not just in a courtroom. Her lawyer, some guy named Liu, actually caused a lot of the cleanup you've seen around here crime-wise. I got word of that from reading the paper. Tynie's an amazing lawyer, but for now, she doesn't do news interviews." "Hold it. You mean to tell me.." Trynt trails off, his daughter retrieving a newspaper. Myna goes right for the article she spoke of and says "Yes Daddy. Here, check for yourself."

Kyrk follows his sister's logic to the letter, taking it one step beyond what she mentioned by escorting that briefcase with his off-shift handgun drawn. Entering his own home, Kyrk secures that briefcase in the master bedroom after locking up. Setting his handguns on the end table, Kyrk showers and goes to bed. His phone is charged before sleep hits, an alarm set for tomorrow's day in court. "God, let Tynie kick ass tomorrow. I need it." Kyrk prays, then falling asleep.

Danny pretty much does the same as Kyrk, wondering if he will need to go to court anytime soon. The same prayer rings out from Danny as it did Kyrk, literally word-for-word with one addition "Let her kick ass for Kyrk. Let me know somehow of my next day before a judge."

In his den, Trynt reads the article his child brought over and says "Tell the others I said we are doing **ANYTHING Tynie needs EVER**." Myna nods and goes to relay the orders from the family patriarch, all parties present concurring. One by one they hug Trynt and Denita before leaving, Myna locking up behind everyone. In their own way, they all asked God for the same things as Danny and Kyrk. Worried over their family member, many whom are kin to Kyrk don't sleep well without a night time ibuprophen.

Denita is still concerned over her "baby boy" Trynt trying like crazy to console her. "Baby, listen. Tynie's got this. She'd want us to try and get some sleep." Denita's told, as Trynt then guides her to bed. Discovering her man was right, Denita does as was mentioned mere moments after they get in bed side-by-side. Everyone outside of Tynie and Bobby are greeted by slumber in their own time, all of them grateful that their day is over.

In Bobby's lap, Tynie starts kissing him everywhere she can reach. Bobby grunts and rolls his head around to tell her what that move is doing to him. "Baby, you're going to unleash.." He growls. "My intentions exactly." Tynie replies in a sultry voice, breaking from the kisses. After about five more minutes of this, Bobby says in a deep-and-lusty voice "Hold on.." Tynie does, and in seconds finds herself being charioted straight for the master bedroom. Bobby swears that she's going to get prowled just like he was, and this time's going to be all about her. "No baby, it's always all about us both. That'd satisfy me more than anything." Tynie counters in a playful-and-yearning voice.

Seeing the amorous flame in her eyes and an enormous smile on her lips, Bobby returns that in kind before saying "Yes my Goddess." Tynie's tingling and wet already, the anticipation mounting within her. Bobby lays his wife onto the bed, then goes for the special wrap for her distributor's clip. Donning that to her, Tynie finds herself not only getting prowled, but having her outfit taken off. She didn't take her eyes off of Bobby that entire time, staring periodically at the bulge in his pants. "Damn.." She gasps as he swears softly "It's always all yours."

His wife naked underneath him, writhing in wanton anxiety causes Bobby's pants to get more uncomfortable by the second. Tynie reaches out and rids her man of those in a few short moves, the manhood she always enjoys pouncing out before her, harder than ever. His shirt is torn off, Tynie not caring if that got destroyed.

Pawing down his front, Tynie feels the rippling of Bobby's muscles and toys with his chestfur. Bobby hovers over her while kissing every part of his wife's body, especially her love nub. Tynie simply **LOVES** that, moaning to broadcast as much, Bobby not relenting for a while. In the back of her mind, Tynie plans to do the same thing to him another time. Their need becomes too much, each one confessing that in howls before Bobby goes to town on Tynie. Ramming himself all the way inside her, Tynie gets the fucking of a lifetime. Her knees are in his hands, Bobby setting those onto his shoulders while not missing a thrust. Hollering and grunting Tynie praises him for this sex, adding in moaned desires for more.

Obliging her, Bobby keeps this romp's intensity increasing, namely to blow Tynie's mind while making love. Her hips in his hands after he trailed down her legs, Tynie gets pummeled by Bobby's erection until she can take no more of withholding climax. Bobby hears her bellowing his name as loudly as Tynie could, feeling every flinch of her release. "I want you on top.." Bobby growls, flipping onto his back. Instead of verbally answering, Tynie obeys that and does all she can to return the wildness of sexual giving back to Bobby. Every moan and howl he heard is returned to Tynie, whom happily honors his wishes for this to go on. Again pawing him, Tynie's hands rake over Bobby's build as she rides him without abandon.

After a good while he's pulsing in her core, Tynie feeling every throb, yet Bobby doesn't want this to end anytime soon. Looking him dead in the eyes, she moans "I'm close.. Want to come with my God." Grasping her onto him by the hips, Bobby starts screwing in time with his wife, both sheerly needing to get off. It takes still more time before they do, each one praising the other at the tops of their lungs, climaxes shared right on down to when they started. Taking his hands off her hips, Bobby finds Tynie plopping onto him.

Both are spent and beyond elated, cuddling for a while. "That just keeps getting HOTTER!" Bobby swears through a gasp. "Yeah it does!" Tynie attests through a short breath.

Relaxed after still some more time, the two slowly dissolve the cuddle, Tynie sitting up to rid of the wrap to her distributor. "I'm doing this on purpose. I'll be right back." She declares, kissing Bobby on the cheek. Going to his closet, she snares a top and puts it on. Bobby gets up to clear from the past few day's outfits, meeting her after. "You look good in that." He brags. "Not compared to you." Tynie replies with a broad grin.

He slips into sweats and says "I have no clue.." "Nor do I honestly, but what I said about going out.. Stands." Tynie returns. Gathering her up into his arms, Bobby smiles just as broadly as Tynie has been. "You're so amazing. Everyday Bobby, I stand in awe of you. You really are a God to me. Not just in terms of looks, but in every sense." Tynie swears. "Ohh honey. Thank you. You amaze me all the time. You're just as much a Goddess to me as I am a God to you. Every sense, every day. I'm always in awe of you." Bobby oaths back.

"Hotness, you have no idea what it means to me to hear that. After everything, I know this sounds clingy, but I needed to." Tynie cries. "Hey! You can ALWAYS cling to me, that's not a bad thing at all! In fact, I love it when you do. That's just another way for me to protect you really. My hotness, please don't ever think otherwise." Bobby relays in soft tones. "Yes my love." Tynie mumbles.

Leading her out of his closet, Bobby doesn't say another thing. As they're about to leave their room, Tynie declares "I've had to be so tough for so long lately. I've wanted to just break down and be held so badly. I know that sounds so weak of me, but it's true. Baby, I'm trying to honor our new system, but still."

Stopping cold in his tracks, Bobby offers "I'm here. Go ahead honey." Grasping him into her arms with every ounce of power in her body, Tynie breaks down. All Bobby does is hold her with his left arm, stroking her hair with his right hand. "I don't mean to be so emotional. I'm sorry." Tynie squeals through tears. Half eskimo kissing her forehead, Bobby finally speaks up "No sorries."*That's why she changed the system with her clients!* He realizes to himself. "I take it you sensed why my client-handling system got altered." She guesses. "Yes I did, and it still impresses me." Bobby answers. "Oh Bobby, you're phenomenal!" Tynie chirps, slowly calming down.

"Come with me my love.." Bobby requests, Tynie answering "I'll always do that." Escorting her to the couch, Bobby keeps eyes on his wife. "Honey, I know you've had to be tough lately too. Thank you for everything." Tynie blurts. "No problem." Bobby replies, the two again smiling. Tynie kisses his cheek and lays out onto the couch stomach-down, her man knowing what's being sought out. "Of course." He says in a playful tone, going right to work on that massage. "Mmm, one of these days I am going to rub you down with either Cherokee oils or exotic ones.. OOPS!" Tynie blurts.

Bobby kids "Hey now, you sold out a surprise!" "Not entirely, I never said when!" Tynie laughs. He worked the tensions out of her body from head-to-toe, aware that Tynie needed that desperately. He got that awareness with the conversation they had as she broke down. "Now baby, don't you ever think I'll believe less of you when you need to break down." Bobby chides. "Nor I you. You already know what got me thinking like that." Tynie confesses. "I do, and it'll all be handled soon enough." Bobby declares.

Slowly getting up once he's done, Tynie mouths "Your turn." Soon as the couch is cleared, they switch spots, and Tynie massages her man just as she received. The only reason she stops before that's done is to take a call from Liu. Everyone's alright, they all reported to Liu since Tynie'd been through those events yesterday. Tynie learns that was actually Tariyu's idea, and the motive behind it being in reference to Liu "Ya never know when a family member may need you to vandalize cords."

"Oh, he means our code about destroying cords. By the way, how's that going?" Tynie corrects and inquires. "I'm done actually, and so are those who ever fucked with you two. Yeahh, that's why I had court dates. The feds got them on a lot of felonies, more than I expected. Oh, and what I said about you two and money; Understatement. Yes, I've done as you asked about the college funds and my trust. I did that before calling you, don't be mad." Liu elaborates, ending in a worry.

"Mad? Dude, you read Bobby's mind! It's all good. Now, go on down-time.. dammit!" Tynie amends, Liu agreeing before they hang up. Bobby hears that and laughs, his wife returning to the massage "What?! I didn't lie!" Tynie giggles. "No you didn't, you also didn't tell him you agreed with my mind either." Bobby chuckles. Tynie had the shared phone in the breast pocket of the top she was in, evidently the speech-to-text app is very sensitive. Liu gets that in a text and answers "Yeah, I figured that." Tynie breaks from the massage and kids "He knew already!" Laughing as the rubdown ends, Tynie says "I am tweaking the sensitivity of an app on this thing. I think you know why too." Bobby nods, witnessing that done to their shared phone and her practice one before those are both pocketed.

"Now to make my Studly something to eat." Tynie plots, getting off of the couch. "You mean for us to do that together." Bobby corrects in a giddy voice. Making good on that plot, they are soon enjoying a meal at the kitchen bar. Doing so in a kicked back silence, the couple shares a drink before anything is said.

Clearing from that together, Tynie wonders "You ok baby?" "Yeah." Bobby sighs, his eyes saying something else entirely. "Tell me.." She pleads. "Honey, I don't know if this'll make any sense. I promised you happiness and the world. Lately I feel like I'm failing left and right. I don't like seeing you hurt or stressed. I loathe seeing you having to go off on people, because that's too close to your past. I know how you feel about me, and yet, I'm scared. I don't want to lose my Ty-baby!" Bobby relents ending in a scream that speaks of fright.

Holding him close, Tynie consoles "It makes absolute sense. You did nothing wrong! I know you feel that way about me being hurt, stressed, and going off on people, and it's reversed. People outside our family, friends, my clients, and our love don't care though. You're not losing me Bobby-bear! I know you fear this will trigger memories of my past, which is understandable. I REFUSE to honor the dark parts of my history and their instigators like that my love! Something tells me we'll be stronger as one, once everything's handled, as you said."

Digesting that as he feels her petting down his back, Bobby's again in awe of Tynie. Her words pack a dual punch: One of consolation, and one of loving-and-prophetic wisdom. "Baby, where'd you learn to do that?" He wonders. "You." Tynie admits. "I taught you that, really?" Bobby poses. "Yes, you did. I learn every day from you. I know the same's true with me on your side of the coin. That's what I meant by what the media heard yesterday too." Tynie elaborates. "You're phenomenal, you know that.. right?" Bobby asks. "Umm, only as phenomenal as the man I love with all I am." Tynie replies modestly.

Kissing her wildly, Bobby shows his woman just what she said meant to him. *Baby's had a rough couple of days. I got to make him feel better. But how?* Tynie worries to herself. *Baby's been through a lot lately. I didn't mean for it to come her way. How to make up for this?* Bobby frets silently. The kiss goes on for a bit, the two inquiring simultaneously "How do I show you that I didn't mean for this to hit us?" Shrugging at the same time, a choice is made for the couple to go back towards the master bedroom. "Hold it. I just thought of something. Hope it makes sense. Remember how I said I refused to honor my past's dark side? Yeah, by us thinking we have to make up for this shit to one another, that's actually happening. What I mean is, we know it isn't our doing, nor is it that of those I already mentioned. Hell, why respect those who brought this to us like that, when they don't know the meaning of being a dignified member of society in the first fuckin place?!" Tynie describes as they walk. "You're on a roll!" Bobby cheers. "Eh, thanks." Tynie murmurs, before going on "You've been on a roll since second one of us being together baby, just the way you love me."

Aware she meant it, Bobby accepts her new plan and commendation without a word, a blushing smile being the better answer anyways. Petting his cheek, Tynie discovers her man needs a shave, saying instead "I know things have gotten batshit crazy. Thing is, I'm only after what you already provide. Anything else is just added materials to the love we share. You don't need to fret about failing me ever again! You know how I feel about your loving heart packing that extra stress. That's honestly why I've tried being tough enough for us both, so that you only have to concern about keeping me safe when shit hits. I already know you're freaking out about that in the back of your mind, because you want my heart to not have that burden. Truthfully, that's why I wanted to get that boxing bag and start lifting weights again, so we have another way to get rid of those stresses."

"How do you do that?!" Bobby inquires, allowing his wife's diatribe to fully soak in. "I believe our sync is that powerful. One of us can tell right off when the other's in need of them in some way. As for my reading that, yeah.. just a slew of guesses." Tynie returns. "Wow, that was.. I can't describe it! You're right, our sync is that strong. Honey, I like every idea you let out.. quite a bit!" Bobby gleams.

"Ya want to know why else I believe things have gotten batshit crazy at the hands of assholes without ethics codes?" Tynie wonders. "Actually yes." Bobby laughs. "We've had to rehash arrangements already made because in the heat of dealing with that bullshit, they were set too far into the back of our minds. I'm not knocking that in the least, honestly, I'm happy we have done that. As for the assholes without ethics codes, a certain well-built, brilliant, brave-and-loving Detective that I married once said "They're jealous of our happiness, and since they don't have it.. want us not to." Tynie explains, ending in a hit-on backed playful voice.

Bobby hears everything, and when a resurrected series of hit-on lines graces his ears, picks his wife up off the ground and carries her to their room. "You're absolutely right my Queen. I love you." Bobby swears. "As I you my King. As for me being right, yeah, my words weren't for that purpose. I wanted to show you just how much our love means to me in a different way. I already know, you're going to do the same for me someday." Tynie responds. "You got that right!" Bobby swears.

Prior to his wife worrying over the phones, Bobby lays her onto the bed and with a kiss declares "You kick back. I got everything handled." "Ooohh, I get to check out my hottie!" Tynie slurs. "Just like I get to with mine.." Bobby admits. Squealing as she blushed, Tynie showed him what those words did for her. He returns the blushes, leaving the room by walking backwards. Their phones and her chocolates soon attained, Bobby struts broodingly back into their room. "Ohh hell yeah.. Work it Sexy!" Tynie hoots.

Delivering not only on her wishes, Tynie's served her chocolates moments after Bobby gets into the room. Setting those onto the bed, she pecks his lips and holds up one finger. Catwalks have nothing on the strut Tynie gives Bobby on the way to securing that room's door, him hollering "Ohhhh fuck yeah! Work it Sexy!" Returning to him, Tynie prowls her frame onto the bed and says in a low and lusty voice "Yeahhh, the love viper's in for a late night. I'm going to rock your world repeatedly!" "Right back at ya beautiful." Bobby vows deep toned.

Tynie goes through the same motions from their last session of getting wild, only to cause Bobby to follow her. Instead of merely popping the chocolates into each other's mouths, Tynie shows her man another way to enjoy them mutually. "Ya like this?" She wonders softly. "It's hot baby.." Bobby purrs back. They literally eat those off of one another, going right into making love afterwards. After that moment, the bulk of the night is an ecstatic recurrent string of intimate sharings, the couple more than proving their promise to rock each other's worlds.

Relaxing from that all, Bobby takes care of his woman's distributor all the way until they go back to bed from getting cleaned up. She slept in the top that was taken out of Bobby's closet, and he did the same in the pants from before they got it on. Tynie's last worry for the day was handled by Bobby too: An alarm for her to wake to for court tomorrow with all their phones already charging.

"You're off-duty my love. I wanted to." Bobby absolves right as Tynie was going to say something. "When you said we keep getting hotter when we make love, you were definitely understating!" Tynie gloats. "No doubt, but what you said earlier about us getting stronger as one actually caused that. I've wanted to know if you felt that way, but since things got.." Bobby trails off. "You wanted to discuss that privately and didn't know when the time for that would come up. Very reasonable actually, so NO worries or sorries." Tynie surmises. "Yes my darling." Bobby confirms, both smiling.

They kiss and start to cuddle, each one leaving an arm out to cover the other. The kiss takes a bit to dispel, slumber arriving right after it does. Tynie and Bobby are soon snoring in time with one another, ending their day as one.

Even with the insanity of events which hit the couple, they still found ways to reach out for others. Danny and Kyrk learned a lot about each other, which will serve to better their friendship over time. As for Ross and everyone else Tynie's encountered in one way or another, they've shown their own kind of respects. Even with the rehashing of agreements, Tynie and Bobby felt closer than ever at the day's end.

Speaking of that whole aspect, Danny and Kyrk are in the same boat, but under much worse circumstances. Two bitches Danny and Kyrk had separately loved more than played them. However, Tynie has each of those bitches by way more than just the short and curlies. The exes of Danny and Kyrk may not realize it yet, but they will… and it's beyond too late for them to turn back now!

In terms of those watching from above, everything's noted and those who matter are carefully observed. That much is a constant, even though Tynie's talisman tattoo doesn't flinch near as much as it once did. By the grace of God, Tynie and Bobby's family has been alright, and even come together in a way Tynie didn't see coming.

The last thing on Tynie and Bobby's minds today happened to be:

Tomorrow means Justice for Danny& Kyrk: Romantically Kindred Spirits from Bullshit provided by two bitches!


	81. Ch 81

Title: Sold Out and Set Free (Day 1)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are Mine.

The next day starts totally different for Tynie and Bobby, when she wakes the first thing on her mind is heart palpitating fear. What comes out of her mouth explains that, and it's done in a prayer. "Lord, I'm scared, coming to you as a petrified weepy mess. I love everything Bobby gives me, and yet last night I let my primal side potentially go too far. You know he had that heart attack not too long ago. Now I lay here clinging to him with all I am. I have only hinted to him about my being this worried. However, since that Monday I have been. He knows I do all I can to keep his honor and person defended. Thing is, as I lay here, I am terrified! I don't want to lose him! Yes, what we shared was intimate and beautiful, but the intensity now that my mind can think has me afraid. You also know that I'm a blonde. So… At any rate, all I ask is for two things: Wisdom on how best to rather literally protect Bobby's heart and person. Oh, and the other one, a sign that he's still here to stay!"

Feeling her vice-grip against him and cry while praying like that causes Bobby to whisk Tynie's hair out of her face then tap her left hand until the grip on his shoulder is relented. From there, he wraps her hand in his before saying softly "Love you baby. I'm here." She gets wind of that and yelps under her breath "Thank you Jesus!"

The fingers on his left hand entangled around hers when Bobby again spoke "Baby, I heard it all. I love the fact you're so protective over me. Thing is, I think there's a better way to go about that. You've had so much stress on that loving heart lately from trying to guard me in this manner that I've been scared. Honey, please, trust the instincts you're developing with this. Let our sync be your guide, my love. You'll know…"

Tynie gasps, slowly calming from the fears "I will?" "Just like I always do." Bobby answers, getting a wild kiss after. Loving that affection, there are only two reasons it is ended: breathlessness and the fact Tynie's due in court today. Slowly realizing her man admitted fear over her, Tynie requests "You've been scared. For me? Even though I don't like that extra stress on your heart?"

"Yeah, and that cuts both ways dear." Bobby replies, guiding her off the bed. She's stunned to learn that, only to discover in her hubby's confession laid a deep truth. "Honey." Tynie starts off. "You have nothing to apologize for. I've sensed your skittishness lately, and figured that what you prayed about was why. Darling, trust me. Everything's fine." Bobby overrules. "Yes my love." She answers, at last starting to smile.

They go for the Jacuzzi tub from there, after her distributor's covered and that special wrap is removed. As they get cleaned up, Tynie starts giggling like mad. "What's so funny?" He wonders, learning that she felt amazing after everything they just discussed, considering "I admit, there are still things I don't know. Intelligence wise, in many ways, I'm still the student. And you're the sexy Master." "I don't think of it like that at all. We can share in that one honey. The whole master/student thing to me was you saying I'm above you. I'm not, nor shall I ever be." Bobby corrects.

Tynie's giggles immediately die off, her man's words striking a cord that she didn't see coming. "Please don't refer to yourself as beneath me again. I didn't like it." Bobby half-mandates. "Yes dear." Tynie mutters, the two getting out of the Jacuzzi tub from there. Drying off, he realizes that she hit on him, although the way she did it was shot down. "Come here beauty." Bobby seeks out, Tynie racing to his side. "Listen, I didn't mean to sound so harsh a few moments ago. I meant my firmness to tell of the fact that I loathed the way you depicted yourself. We've always been equals, and you know this. I love you like that." Bobby rescinds. "I knew that." Tynie murmurs, her eyes saying that she spoke facts.

Walking Tynie to her closet, Bobby insists on holding his wife as much as he can. Kissing again, they say as one "I'll be right back." There were other things on Bobby's mind, while he dressed a debate in his head droned on. Tynie sensed something else was nagging at him, darting about to get ready for her day. Dressed before him, she goes to Bobby's closet, only to hear "I'm older than she is. We do have wild loving now, but what if someday I can't please her? She's amazing and I'm damn lucky to have her. I don't want my baby to go without. All of her needs should be met, and that's my job. How do I handle this? When do we discuss it?"

Announcing her presence in the room, Tynie explains. "Umm honey, now's good. Listen to me Bobby, please. I sensed something else nagged at you still. Don't you dare over-worry yourself now, since you won't let me. You forget, we have a fellow Cherokee about to be made family. Natural ways to deal with that are preferred by me as it is. I don't think my seeking out advice on those from Spring Breeze someday will be an issue. Embarrassing, potentially, but that's cool too. There's no way in hell I want you getting a prescription for that, those are so dangerous. Why the FDA OK's them, I'll never fucking know! Besides, you said it yourself: We're equals. You don't want me to think I'm beneath you. Flip that my love, and understand one thing: My love of you goes way further than just our "Wild loving" as you put it. Please honey, don't try to plan so much for things we may or may not encounter. Yeah, I know you're older than me. That doesn't matter at all, because I figure that we can share in everything. Even handling that, should it hit."

One more time, Bobby's silenced by his wife's words, surprised by the protectively loving plan. "Hey, I'm just taking our "share intelligence" plot for a spin here!" Tynie giggles, breaking the silence. Dressing after he heard that, Bobby approaches his wife and brags "Nicely done." They had almost half a day before Tynie was due in court, and both were grateful to God for that. Reason being, they both wanted a little time to allow the first discussions of the day to be settled in their minds without it affecting Tynie's presence before a judge.

Checking her distributor again, Tynie decides to get his opinion on whether or not the cartridge should be changed, given the wildness of the night before. "I got that. Got to learn this somehow." Bobby admits, making the changes sought out for the distributor. Tynie waits until that device roars back to life before pocketing their phones, him halting her "This may be better." Grabbing up her purse, Bobby unloads his wife's pockets and removes the handguns. Knowing those wouldn't make it past security, Tynie doesn't say anything until the purse is on her arm. Heading to the kitchen from there, the couple does so literally close enough to make God wonder if they're conjoined.

"I know you're nervous, don't be. My baby's going to kick ass. Of course, I'll be right there with you." Bobby gleams. "Y-you are?" Tynie stammers out. "Now, what kind of head of security for your practice would I be otherwise?" He inquires with a broad smile. Snuggling him up closer, she purrs "I love it when you're right." Giggling instead of countering that, he guides her to the kitchen bar. Making them both something to eat, Bobby's distracted just long enough for Tynie to take a few calls. One from Liu, announcing that the others are fine, with one exclusion that they know of right now. Little Man got food poisoning from a restaurant they went to last night, and Liu can't handle the case.

"Dude, I'm on that like flies on shit. Send me your papers as soon as you can. Yes, Little Man calls me Auntie, but genetically I'm not related. Get my drift?" Tynie fires off. "Yep. Consider it done." Liu finalizes, hanging up. Danny and Kyrk both call, each one wondering the same thing. Tynie relating their plan, Danny insists upon watching their house until she's back. The only thing barring that would be if Danny has to go before a judge today too.

Kyrk offers to pick Tynie up for court, being told "Sweetie, I can't legally accept that. I'm your counsel and that could start a whole bunch of shit about confidentiality issues. I love you for the offer, but this time.. I got to say no." Tynie overrides, Kyrk understanding at once. Those calls all ended, Tynie sighs, already flustered by the pace of events changing today.

They eat in silence, Bobby taking the phones to fire off a warning text that Tynie's not answering non-emergency calls until after court. Everyone they love totally understands, the couple learning as much prior to the devices being set to vibrate. Liu texts one more time, having found out the state just shut that restaurant down for what happened to Little Man. Since Tariyu wasn't the only one, the state administrators are going to liquidate that restaurant and send the profits to the families of those who got sick.

Tynie replying "Dude, my offer stands. Anytime you can't take a case.. CALL ME!" Liu confirms that before both devices are set into her purse. "My phone.." Tynie frets. "Yeah, I haven't charged that one in a while. On purpose actually, since it's our emergency reserve phone. Didn't want the battery blowing out." Bobby confesses, the two finishing breakfast moments later. Tynie nodded at that confession, grateful for how everything connected to it was handled.

Cleaning up from that as one, Tynie discovers why Danny made that offer. "Ugh, still!" She hollers. Bobby knew what she meant by that, saying "It's soon to be handled. We'll be set free of that shit before ya know it."

Once more bringing her man closer, Tynie smiles again at a patient pace, Bobby's right. They spend the bulk of the time before her court date on the couch cuddling and kissing, Tynie saying during a break from that "I'm still reeling from last night baby. You were an ANIMAL!" Bobby sighs back "As were you." Right up until about noon, the couple keeps the kisses-and-cuddles up. One thing Tynie'd yet to notice was Bobby'd shaved, him leading her hand down his cheeks gently. "Ooooh.. So chiseled.. So soft." She gloats. "All of me is always yours." Bobby vows, the couple going for the front door moments after.

Tynie looks dressed to damn near kill, as her man did. Danny arrives just as the two are about to secure the house. "Dude, you have no idea.." Tynie starts off. "Yeah, I do. You did the same for the Force a couple days ago." Danny counters. Accepting that, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear as Bobby's hold on her changes. He took the head of security thing very seriously; making absolutely certain his wife is protected. Remaining the case until they get to the courthouse, Tynie vouches for Bobby's post in her practice repeatedly.

Karven noted how she handled security without saying a word before meeting her at court. "Counsel, I don't know how ya do it.." Karven trails off "I'm on first-name basis with you. Flip that, please. Call me Tynie. As for "how I do it" you aren't the only one who doesn't know." Tynie elaborates, pointing to Bobby.

Kyrk walks up a bit scared at first, admitting "I have evidence in this briefcase. Borrowed it off the Frauds Captain. I hope it can help you Mr. District Attorney. Thing is, I won't let my attorney handle this briefcase. I don't want to mess up any chains..." "Chains of custody! Of course!" Tynie verifies. "You have a good plan Officer, and I'll wait until your proceeding is done to take that case. Don't worry, the Frauds Captain will get it back. I'll see to that myself." Karven offers. "Thank you sir!" Kyrk chirps. Bobby then hands over a folder Tynie didn't know he'd gotten from the office. "Hopefully that wait won't be long Karven. I had this on me for the same reason Kyrk mentioned." Bobby admits. Tynie gasps, grateful that this evidence was attained before they left the house and her office. "Tynie, that was the first time I've ever heard you get nervous." Karven laughs. "It doesn't happen much, when I'm in professional capacity." Tynie relates. Karven insists upon going into court with Tynie and Kyrk, Bobby at the rear. The reason for that was already hashed out, and everyone agreed to it. The judge is typically a man-hater, Tynie learning as much from Karven, her sighing. "I'll do my best."

Kyrk kept the briefcase with him, and the judge wants to know why. "Your Honor, my client was able to do some research and attain some evidence. Thing is, the way he did all that, the custody chain would be irreparably violated should I have even temporary possession. I say that entirely because the evidence in my client's possession is also going to be used by the District Attorney for a related series of cases. I was not present when my client made those moves. However, they were done under my orders." Tynie explains arising before the judge.

Karven gets to his feet and verifies "Counsel, I mean Tynie, speaks the truth Your Honor. I've been requested to call her by her first name." The judge discovers in that admission and vouching business was definitely meant, more than agreeing to the way things were handled.

"Your Honor, there is one thing you need to see. Permission to approach the bench?" Tynie inquires. The judge waves her right up, and the folder from Bobby is delivered. Explaining how it was obtained and when, Tynie goes on to say that she suspects the lawyer representing Kyrk's soon-to-be ex-wife took that case on less than ethical standards. "He did. In fact, that's why he's not here. He's already up for disbarment. Your case is clear, and your client wins by default. Present your evidence to the District Attorney, counsel. I don't need to see it, just the fact she "hired" a soon-to-be disbarred attorney speaks to her over whelming lack of regard for character and decency. I've read your filings, and concur with it all. Give me ten minutes and you'll have the papers. Case adjourned!" The judge hollers, waving Tynie back. Going back towards her client, Tynie sees Karven pumping his fists in the air. Shortly bowing to that, she smiles and leans into Kyrk. "Dude, in ten minutes, you are set free!" Kyrk learns, smiling at his lawyer.

"I must say, my very last case as a judge was easier than I thought. After nearly 35 years in law practice and on the bench combined, I am medically forced to retire, cancer. I also admit it was an honor to have you in my courtroom Tynie, because everything I've heard about you and your ways was proven true. You're a rare breed, and I'll miss seeing you in action." The judge announces loud enough to echo. "Your Honor, I don't know what to say to that. It hurts me to hear you have given so long to the pursuit and execution of justice to basically have no choice in how you leave the bench. I wish I could do more, though. You already know why I can't, I hope." Tynie replies, stunned. The judge walks off the bench and heads right for Tynie, which shocks everyone in the room. "I do. It's understandable, totally. I'm actually impressed for your regard of legal ethics. Like I said you're a rare breed. I walked right up to you to prove that this was my last case.. Ever." Tynie hears.

Seeing tears line the judge's eyes, Tynie wonders "If I hugged you given what I know now, would I lose my career?" The judge shakes her head, and Tynie goes for it. "She's stronger than I expected!" The judge says, Tynie relents the hold as she answers modestly "Your Honor, I get that a lot." Handing her the papers, the Judge declares "Call me Kaytie. I'm a civilian now. God it hurts to say that because of the circumstances." "Kaytie, I speak for everyone within earshot and the entire D.A.'s office when I say: We're sorry. I already know I risk catching hell from Karven here, the first-name thing is mutual, but I did that based on my…" Tynie lets out. "Her personal ethics code. Oh and Tynie, no hell will be caught for that." Karven interrupts. "Very nice." Kaytie says, petting Tynie's shoulder. Kaytie's escort to her chambers arrived, and she whispers "I wish I didn't have to retire.. Not like this.." Tynie hears that and tries with all she can to not cry, Bobby leading her out of that courtroom. Kyrk tells Karven "She's all heart. We will talk about another story to prove that later. If you'd like I'll also go more into Tynie's orders and the evidence. Something tells me she won't mind that." Tynie adds "I don't mind that in the least Kyrk." "Sure thing. Come with me to my office?" Karven wonders, Kyrk nodding. The four split off after Kyrk gets his written proof that the divorce was final.

Tynie and Bobby go right for his Jeep, her fighting back tears still. Soon as the doors slam on that vehicle, she cannot keep the pain back. "What the hell?! Always the good people get fucked with, somehow! Kaytie, I mean Her Honor, gave her entire working life to justice in some way or another.. Now this?!" She wails. Bobby soothes "Honey.. She knows you feel that way. You'd do more if you could, and Kaytie totally respects that." The rest of the trip home is pretty much silent, Tynie trying to abate her tears before being in the presence of Danny. Thing is Danny heard, Karven already saw to that. Apparently Tynie blew the D.A.'s mind in court and he couldn't shut up about it. The couple learns that after they get home though. Parking his Jeep after some time slid by, Bobby sees Danny's all smiles arriving by Tynie's side of the car. "Dude.." She whispers. "I know, the D.A. told me. You rocked his world legally speaking too!" Danny says. "How the hell did I do that?" Tynie poses. Bobby gets out to whisk her inside, saying nothing as Tynie asked what he wanted to.

Soon beside the secured vehicle, Tynie's about to ask that again, Danny blurting "Well, you totally showed him something he hasn't seen in many years. By that I mean a deep respect of legal ethics, actually blended with a strict code of your own. When you all found out, the D.A. swore you read his mind. The one part he didn't agree with was the "Catching hell" line, and as for hugging a judge.. Not expected." "I asked first, dude. I love people, but there's NO WAY I'm French-kissing disbarment!" Tynie howls.

"Dude, the news.. Stung her deeply." Bobby explains. "We discuss that over beers with me in the room." Tynie orders, getting that concurred with. They go for the house from there, Bobby's hold on his wife being rather close. He opens up the house with Tynie at his hip, Danny sliding in behind the couple. Ducking back to lock the house, Danny catches what the D.A. didn't say in his phone call. Bobby and Tynie go for the beers side-by-side, not saying a word. Walking up to Danny, a beer's handed over before Tynie responds "Dude, I'm grateful for that. I do trust you, it's just.." Seeing the look of pain in her eyes, Danny whispers "You've been there yourself.. Literally. By the grace of God, you're still here." Tynie gasps "How.." "I sensed it when Karven told me you were battling tears in open court." Danny confesses.

Waving him over to the recliner, Bobby's approached before his wife utters a word. "He read me. Holy shit, Danny read me!" Tynie declares once they meet up. Holding her close with one arm, the two set their beers down using the other, Bobby saying softly "I saw it. Everything's alright. Danny's a man of his word, and he just told me this will never leave our home. EVER." Danny looks confused, Tynie elaborating "I taught him how I read lips by the way." Settling her onto the couch, Bobby agrees "She did." The beers start getting sipped on, those three taking a literal moment of silence. "Well, you did rather nicely Bobby. What you read is the truth." Danny confirms, obliterating the quietness. "Danny, I swear you.." Tynie starts with a bit of a giggle. "Kick ass.. I know.." Danny chuckles.

Danny's phone goes off, and it's for Tynie, Karven's on the other end checking on her. "The reason you saw my demeanor change so suddenly is something deeply personal, that I wish not to discuss further, Karven. I hope you still trust me as a jurist." Tynie admits, nervously. Karven answers "As for your "sudden change in demeanor" I wasn't offended, because it showed you have a heart. You blew our minds today, Tynie. Kaytie was so impressed that she just called me from her house! Speaking on my trusting you as a jurist, until you prove otherwise to the point where disbarment's in order, you're fine. Now, it's time for you to witness a blending of my personal honor code and professional ethics: Unless the deeply personal situation is potential evidence for a case my office is prosecuting: not discussing it as you asked is automatic." Sighing in relief, Tynie retorts "Karven, thank you!" Before they hang up, Karven vows that his reaction to her words was "no problem."

Handing Danny back his phone, Tynie mutters "That was weird. He has my number." Bobby goes for her purse, pulling out both phones, laying them out on the coffee table. Moments later, a text comes in from Kyrk's line. Snaring up her practice phone to reply to that, Bobby learns that Karven's cell phone had to be replaced and he had yet to save Tynie's number to that device. "We've been there with cell phones. You two have a good day. Barring an emergency, I'm off-duty." Bobby sends, sounding like his wife. The conversation halts until one more text is sent, Tynie sensing what it regarded. "They were on a break." Bobby tells his wife. "Wow." Tynie sighs.

As that went on, Danny'd replaced the beers for Tynie and Bobby, the bottles from their first round also trashed. One more legal-issue related text rings out on her practice phone, telling of Danny's next day in court. "Danny, we go to court tomorrow at 9 a.m. It's the best Karven can do since there's criminal charges involved. Kyrk's got to be there too." Tynie relays, Danny noting that right off. The three only share in two beers, Danny stating after "I hope you two have a good day. I have a few things to handle before court tomorrow. Unless it's urgent, Tynie, you're off duty until morning." "Thanks man, see you tomorrow!" Tynie answers as Bobby walks Danny out.

Securing the house, Bobby sees his wife with a worried look on her face. Heading to her side, Bobby doesn't even have time to ask what's up. "Karven and Danny know dear. You're aware of what I mean by that. I don't want my past on that topic to overshadow my practice. I didn't mean to damn near break down in court.. I swear!" Tynie frets. "You were amazing, honey. Everyone knows you "damn near broke down" because you have a heart. What Kaytie told you stung, and we all saw that. As for Karven and Danny knowing, I say we trust them until they prove otherwise. Besides, Kaytie said it herself you have a great regard for legal ethics and a terrific honor code, and these days that's rare. I bet she's never been asked about being hugged while wearing the judicial robe before too." Bobby recounts softly.

"Karven DID say I blew minds and Kaytie called him from home. That and basically hell would freeze over before he lost trust in me as a jurist.. You know what I mean by that too." Tynie uncovers from within her man's arms. "I do know what you mean by all of that. After you get Danny and Kyrk settled legal-issue wise, you and I are otherwise booked. Barring another emergency, of course." Bobby eludes. "Oooh, fun!" Tynie giggles, sensing what he meant by that.

Going to end their beers, Tynie and Bobby bump wrists and start laughing. Soon as those are finished, Tynie chucks both bottles into the trash from around her man, grinning like she again won the lotto. "Yeah.. I still got it!" She celebrates, Bobby adding "Definitely.. Now come here.." They kiss again, sharing in love without worry about cutting it off to leave the house for anything at that time. Pulling away at the same, Tynie and Bobby say together "Wow.. That was HOT!" "I will say this: You won't be missing the others for too long. I'm waiting until Liu tells us all that he's off-duty before I show you what I mean by that." Bobby tells her. "You're amazing!" Tynie squeals, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Bobby enjoys that for a while, slowly altering the hold to remove Tynie's heels and chuck them by the door.

"Honey, I've been thinking. I know you don't like it when heels hurt me, yet I don't want to just throw them away. I say we give them to a charity that helps women dress for interviews, you know, lower-income women. I'm only keeping the blue ones you gave me." Tynie plans. Sheepishly, Bobby relays "Yeah.. About those.. After they hurt my Queen.. I pitched them." "Hey now, you didn't know that'd happen when you got them. No need for sorries or being sheepish." Tynie chides playfully.

"You have a great plan, as always." Bobby commends, picking his wife up off the couch. Right as he was going to chariot her, Tynie objects "No way baby, those muscles have done enough for today. You were ferociously standing at the ready to protect me, and I want to be at your hip. I'm not the only one who's off-duty." Sliding her down to the floor, Bobby answers "Yes my love. Oh, and my being "Ferociously at the ready to protect you" is an eternal constant." Giggling as she heard that, Tynie doesn't say a thing, witnessing Bobby load her purse with the phones. Slinging that to her arm, Bobby honors his wife's request about them being at each other's hips.

Over at Danny's, there's a mad dash to get everything cleaned up. The fumigators didn't touch anything, which means they left quite a mess. After that, he goes to get his suit from the cleaners, picking up lunch and dinner items before heading back to his house. Kyrk and Kraven are still going through evidence, Kraven hearing about Tynie's "never taking money from those who borrow against IRA's" rule. Kyrk blurts that he saw his counsel tear up after Trynt offered as much, Kraven noting "The kid's all heart, you weren't kidding." Kyrk defends everything Tynie did today and for him since they met, to the extremes, Kraven saying "Calm down dude, I wasn't insulting her. I just haven't seen a lawyer with a heart that big since I started practicing." Kyrk admits that he's pensive because of the behaviors of his ex-wife, and that he tends to be over-protective of women who've earned his trust. Kraven understands entirely, and in that much, discovers something the officer. What was discovered is then discussed and added as a statement to his character for evidence.

Danny's briefcase is kept by Karven, secured in the office with a reminder to return it after court. The second meal's ordered for those two, after which the meeting's ended. Concluding that with a promise to be early for court after they eat, Kyrk leaves Kraven's office with a handshake. The evenings for Kyrk and Danny start off from there as long and a bit nerve-wracking for one. Danny's been in court before as an officer, Kyrk hasn't and he's worried. Praying as he relaxes a little, Kyrk hopes with that their day in court relating to the criminal charges goes well. As for Danny, he's shocked to learn what he did about Tynie. For a couple hours, Kyrk and Danny get to kick back, something coming out of left field for Tynie will later change that.

Danny does vow one more time his keeping Tynie's confidentiality though, saying to the skies "Lord, please find a way to tell Tynie that what I know about her will NEVER be told anyone else. You saw everything that happened surrounding that, Bobby spoke the truth on my name."

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're in their room by now and getting out of what they wore to court. Tynie's temples are pulsing as she approaches her man, the worries of the day overtaking her mind. Barely touching his wife's face as he swipes hair behind her ears, Bobby's fingers are pretty much kicked from the thumping of Tynie's temples. Rubbing them just as softly, he doesn't speak for a bit, Tynie wincing from the pain. "You're next." She hisses, the headache being that hurtful.

"I'm waiting until this settles down." Bobby whispers, her temples still being rubbed. Tynie gasps and winces for quite a bit, Bobby's attempts to sate her headache unfortunately not doing much. Kissing her forehead, Bobby murmurs "Wait here.." She does, and in moments has a pair of ibuprophen in hand with a soda to chase them. That done, Tynie attempts to return the temple rub to her man, whom blurts with a worried smile "I'll be alright." "I'll be good once those kick in. We're equals and it's your turn." Tynie overrules. Taking her soda, Bobby realizes that his wife was right, as his temples are treated with precise gentleness. What Tynie then sees is Bobby taking a couple of those pills himself, using her soda to chase them. Pitching the can into the trash, Bobby frees his hands to handle something else.

They wait a few moments before getting into sweats again, Bobby clearing everything from the floor. Tynie's purse was left behind by the bed until they returned from their closets, Tynie emptying it and charging her practice phone. Using their shared phone, Bobby sends word that they're only taking emergency calls today, citing that things were discovered in court that mandate Tynie having another trip before a judge tomorrow.

Liu and the others agree to that willingly, and promise that unless it's urgent, the two will not be bothered again today. Bobby shows his wife that conversation, Tynie reaching across her man to set that device on the charger while simultaneously thanking him for covering that. The couple then lies back on the bed, awaiting the headaches to be less severe courtesy of the ibuprophen taken.

Over at Kraven's, something is hitting that he had suspicions on earlier. His second wife of nearly 5 years wants a divorce, claiming that he'd cheated. How she came up with that was so immature Kraven starts laughing. His wife had heard him talking about one woman to another, the latter being a medically forced to retire judge. Admittedly, Kraven tried to prove himself, but to no avail. "Go be with your precious Tynie, or with your Kaytie! I'm done!" The wife hollers, Kraven answering "If you want out bad enough, pack your shit and leave! I've tried explaining myself and proving it, but you won't listen! Oh, and understand this: I have already cancelled EVERY credit card you have on accounts in my name, and had our bank accounts severed! I know what you married me for! I'm not stupid Tanisha!"

In a huff Tanisha does as he yelled, in the back of her mind thinking he didn't mean it. Storming out of their home, Tanisha says "Oh, you can guess why we haven't been intimate all that much in six months either!" Karven's broiling in rage, and yet still cognizant enough to call out for someone. Starting to feel better from the headache, Tynie hears her practice phone going off. "Whoa, Karven. Slow down dude. What happened?" She asks, Karven telling all. "Look man, my representing you is just another form of compliance with your office technically. This has caused emotional distress, I can tell. I'll just attest in writing to how we met up in court and that I already had you note as much compliance wise. Other than that, you seeking me out for representation was considered a backing of your office. Will that cost me everything?" Tynie wonders in her plan.

"Not since Tanisha, the bitch that started all this already has our typical lawyer on her side, no. How I know that is, when I was on a break with meeting Kyrk, I got called and told as much. I've already done a lot for this case. She just left. I'm getting tested after we go to court tomorrow, best I can do." "Good man, keep me posted. If any shit hits you over this, send those who start it my way!" Tynie mandates, Karven considering it a deal. Hanging up, Tynie yelps "Dammit all to hell!" "What is it baby?" Bobby wonders, getting every last detail. "I'm going to be a bitch about this, and try to get an expedited court date. Karven's getting tested after court tomorrow, so depending on how long that case takes before a judge…." Tynie plots.

Bobby then sees a text from Karven asking for a sped up time before a judge for his divorce, relating his wife's plan while sounding like her.

"I changed my mind, I'm going in right now. I'm claiming verbal domestic dispute with a pending divorce and I need tested for everything, on your orders." Karen replies, Tynie witnessing that as her man sets the phone between them, taking it to send this mandate "Good, and fax me the results when you do! I'll start the papers immediately! Please follow my logic on the divorce grounds." "Planned on that. I'll sign them when they're ready." Deeming that a deal, the phone is in Bobby's lap with Tynie kissing him quickly. "Sorry love.." She apologizes. "Given the circumstances, go baby!" Bobby tells her.

Racing to her office from there, Tynie obeys her hubby's wishes. The papers are drawn up inside twenty minutes based on Karven's testimony and pending evidence, Tynie regretting the lack of possession of her practice phone. Knowing she can't fax them until they're signed, Tynie worries about getting that expedited court date. Bobby followed her to the office and sees his wife working in a frenzy, saying "We'll get that bitch too." Sliding behind her, Bobby reveals he had her practice phone on him, with a text ready to be sent. "New plan. We meet for coffees before court and you sign them then. Trust me." Tynie plots countering the prepared text, Karven eagerly answering "Consider it a deal."

Pocketing that phone, Tynie looks her dream man dead in the eyes and whispers "I didn't mean to leave you in that lurch. I'm so sorry…" "There's no need for sorry my dear, you got called out. That's happened to me before, and for something like this, I don't mind at all." Bobby overrules with a smile. Karven again sends Tynie's fax machine to going off. "Trust me on this." Karven wrote as an addendum to faxes sent. Karven provides all the proof he has, test results, banking statements swearing the accounts were split down the middle, credit card company statements declaring Tanisha doesn't have access to any of those accounts anymore, basically the works. Filing those into a new folder, Tynie goes to her laptop. Cutting very explicit attorney's orders, she prints those off and faxes them right to Karven's office.

Her document had "Please understand I'm trying to defend your interests. Trust me on these" added to it, trying to soften the blow. Karven texts after receiving that list of orders "They're very reasonable. Nicely written up too. I sensed what your motives were, no worries."

Shutting down her laptop, Tynie still feels guilty for how Bobby was treated during this whole new legal situation's start. He'd been silently rubbing her shoulders, finally piping up "No guilt needed, you felt this was urgent. Given how it kicked off, I agree. You handled that amazingly, as always."

Reaching back to pet his hands, Tynie murmurs "I only flew across the house because of how frantic Karven was. He seems so collected and calm most of the time, but something tells me he's a beast in prosecutions.. You know what I mean by that.. Right?" Laughing, Bobby replies "I do." The texting app to Tynie's practice phone goes off again, the next one comes from Karven. "I'll do whatever you say for my divorce. Thank you for taking this case, and making my day have an easier note. Don't you dare worry about losing your career over this either, follow my lead on that…" Tynie considers the tail end of that text a deal, relaying as much in her answer text. Thanking her again, Karven ends the conversation.

"I'm sorry for altering our morning coffee regimen like that, honey. I wanted to make damn sure that Karven could rest before court, and also get that taken care of without calling for a special meeting. The man's busy with prosecutions, I felt this was best.." Tynie apologizes. "Darling, you're worrying too much. It's alright, believe me. I was going to recommend the way you arranged that anyhow, especially since we have a 9 a.m. court date." Tynie can't speak for several moments from the concern over her legal colleague and newest client, tapping Bobby to get a second look at those test results.

Opening the folder, Tynie's face is painted with a rather vindictive smile as her voice returns. "Ohh that bitch doesn't even know what she just did!" Tynie howls vengefully. Bobby's curious, looking at those forms over her shoulder. "I'll say this: She's more fucked than a crack druglord with a federal nationwide no bond warrant!" Tynie blurts.

Having her phone out, the time's checked, and Tynie goes for broke on that last line. There was someone in the D.A.'s office working hard on another case. Telling them everything, Tynie seeks out every version of endangering a court agent in the books. "Yes, Tynie.. Right away!" The A.D.A. swears, halting her work to go to town on the charges. Karven calls, Bobby answering it "Yeah man, she found some things in what you faxed. Since you basically did the same thing for Kyrk, Tynie went for it on your behalf. All she's worried about is the A.D.A. filing charges, a lady whose last name is Steyn. The reason she's worried is, Tynie wants Tanisha to PAY."

"Steyn's one of my fiercest prosecutors, the criminal element calls her "Never Deal Steyn," so those worries aren't warranted. I got called because Steyn wanted to check on me, said Tynie let her know what happened. I told my prosecutor the motive for the diatribe my lawyer gave and that I already consented. From second one of Tynie taking my divorce case I KNEW that she'd be all over it. Oh and how she used Kyrk's case as a way to allow this, very nicely done. Good night you two, I'll text you a coffee shop I frequent in the morning." Bobby agrees hanging up. "He loves it when you're legally vengeful!" Tynie hears bragged. The next few moments, Bobby runs at the mouth explaining everything he and Karven discussed, ending with the plan about their morning coffees.

Tynie's practice phone goes off again, this time it's a State Trooper. "Tynie Goren, divorce counsel for D.A. Karven, what do you need?" She asks, obtaining word that the troopers were executing an arrest warrant for Tanisha on numerous endangerment-related felonies. "I was told she gets NO BOND, or have I been misinformed?" Tynie asks, the trooper saying "No counsel, you weren't. She's being held in isolation too." "Trooper, have her put on suicide watch as well after processing. Trust me." Tynie orders, the trooper claiming that was the plan anyway. "Very Well, keep me posted. Oh, and when I say that I mean I take 2 a.m. phone calls." The trooper notes that, concurring with the orders, then hangs up.

"We got her!" Tynie celebrates, Bobby hugging her tightly from behind. "Damn, A.D.A. Steyn's FIERCE!" Tynie adds, realizing Karven was right on her. Sliding out of her office chair, Tynie obstructs the hold Bobby has, only to be escorted out of her office. With her in the doorway, Bobby goes back to re-folder Karven's evidence before meeting his wife. Holding Tynie's hand, he leads the way back to their room. Tynie's all giggly, mixing elated ones with those speaking of vengeance, Bobby hearing all of them.

The trek to their room is done with each at the other's hips, Bobby joins his wife in the mix of giggles. The contents of Tynie's purse are moved to the shoulder bag, with that hung against the master bedroom door handle upon arrival. Tynie's practice phone was also obtained as they got out of the office, Bobby's use of sleight of hand being how.

From his pocket, that device goes off again, Karven on the other side laughing near hysterically. "This is amazing! Our typical lawyer just DROPPED Tanisha as a client! He actually dropped us both. He was a shyster she hired when we married anyways! Bobby, remind me to NEVER get on your wife's bad side!" Bobby hears, adding "I will, the list of folks wanting that grows nearly every day. I'll tell her the news, Karven." Tynie snares the phone from her man, imploring "Repeat yourself dude." Karven does, and Tynie starts laughing with him, aware that Tanisha doesn't have representation for the divorce now.

"Steyn did us another favor, Tynie. She just called me before Tanisha's shyster did. Basically, as soon as I sign and send over the papers, we got a time before a judge. Steyn never liked Tanisha honestly, now I see why. By the way, you have another fan Tynie.. And I don't mean just me." Karven allocutes, Tynie catching what he meant. "Well, if I get the shot to work with Steyn again I'll be honored. The chick rocks! Seriously, I was impressed by how fast she got what I wanted done. Hopefully we can just go from the first court date right into the divorce one. I don't want to take up a lot of your time, you are a prosecutor with a loaded docket. God, this makes serving that bitch so much easier!" Tynie plans, the laughs ending.

"Umm Tynie, that's how Steyn rigged it." Karven admits, continuing "You don't take up my time for petty issues, so my docket needn't be worried over. Oh, and I'll let Steyn know of your regards." "Sweet man, thanks. See ya in the morning. Call me if ANYTHING changes, you know I take those at 2 a.m." Tynie finalizes, Karven telling of his compliance with those wishes before the call's ended, both hoping their day is truly over.

Steyn's texted by Karven with what Tynie said about her, relaying "I'm not the only one. She's amazing at what she does." "Ohhh she knows that, Steyn, trust me." Karven relays, that conversation ending.

Even on different sides of town, one thing is done at the same time, and it has two parts: Setting alarms for tomorrow and charging phones. Rubbing her talisman tattoo, Tynie murmurs "Guys, look out for Danny, Karven, and Kyrk. You saw why. Oh, and cover Steyn too, she's fierce yeah. However, something tells me the shit's about to destroy the fan." Bobby knows when his wife does that for clients, their cases tugged at her heart, the last line out Tynie's mouth being a premonition he hopes doesn't materialize.

Sitting on the bed, Tynie silently wonders what to cook for them. Bobby leans in like he's going to whisper in her ear, diverting just long enough to neck her. Tynie's mind goes pretty much blank as he continues, the only concern now being a love mark placed where she can't conceal it before court. Sensing that, Bobby slinks his lips away, Tynie returning the romantic favors. Slipping her lips from his neck after a few moments, Tynie giggles "I loved that baby.. Come with me.." Giggling, he obliges and they head for the kitchen, only stopping long enough to get their shared phone. Timing that perfectly, Bobby's giggles end at once when Liu calls. Everyone has been fine for the past few days, Tariyu excluded, and now there's someone else to add to that list.

"I need you both at the hospital as soon as possible." Liu orders, Bobby swearing they're on their way. The house cleared in seconds, Tynie and Bobby race for her practice SUV. "Leave the house unlocked, Danny and Kyrk are en route to watch it." Liu orders, the couple obeying. The one who's in medical danger sends chills up Bobby's spine, Tynie noting that silently as they fly from the property.

Tynie's mind is racing through every potential situation as the SUV is now doing over 190 in a 45. She doesn't care if her driver's license is lost, driving like her mind already was, flashers and horn blaring. The state trooper who called her sees that, ordering every cop in the area to stand down from ticketing Tynie. The SUV's parked at the hospital in moments, Bobby not having said a word until they enter. Liu's there with his arms wide open, Tynie darting into them. "If it's Daddy, I swear to God someone's going to lose EVERYTHING!" She howls. Guiding her into a hospital room, Liu tells his client without speech that she was right. "I thought this was handled with a surgery when he lived in IL, what the fuck?!" Tynie demands, the heart specialist saying "We'll have to do another surgery, and I'm already working with your counsel. I know the doctor who did this personally; we went to medical school together. Don't worry Tynie, he's in good hands."

"Fuck you! Good hands aren't good enough! Dammit Liu, I want the BEST in the fucking state.. No the Goddamned WORLD to work on my Daddy! You know what you stand to lose if that isn't the case.. Right?!"Tynie snaps. The heart specialist realizes in that rage-riddled set of words that he didn't explain it right, Liu gulping "Yes I do. Thing is, that's already been arranged. I knew money wasn't an object for this." "In that case you did perfect!" Tynie hollers. TreMarion hears that all and says "Babygirl…" Nearly breaking the sound barrier with her flight to him, Tynie says "Daddy, I didn't mean to.." "It's alright. We got them, sweetie. Bruno and Rose were over for dinner when this hit. They're watching Spring Breeze and Sasha with Phil and TreMarkis now. Liu's ordering they go home now with a text." Liu verifies "I just did."

Turning to the specialist, Tynie demands "Listen gnat ass for brains! You do the surgery on my Daddy NOW. I don't care what your want to-be alibi is, my counsel KNOWS what to do and when! GOT ME?!" "Yes, Tynie. Right away." The specialist gulps, Tynie kissing her Daddy's cheek. Bobby stood by his wife as that all happened, trying to be strong for her. "Baby, I…" Tynie peeps, her man bear hugging her as TreMarion's sent into surgery. Walking out of that room with Bobby in a standing bear hug, Tynie's greeted by a state trooper, her mentioning "There goes my driver's license.." "Not true. Your lawyer had already called the Police Commissioner to threaten every cop in New York with "being sued until after they're in the grave" if you were ticketed. I was also given the plates for ALL your vehicles, you have nothing to concern yourself with on that one. The Police Commissioner made that permanent for you two and your family by the way in terms of when emergencies hit, all in the name of sensing your lawyer meant business." The trooper informs.

"Liu, come here!" Tynie runs to her side and hears "Dude, I never meant to threaten you. I had to show the specialist that my willingness to ruin careers wasn't just reserved for those in medicine. You did me a MASSIVE favor tonight, man and I owe ya MAJORLY." Liu's answer "I understand totally. I knew this would sting you rather deeply, and sensed you'd explain later. No worries." Reaching for her again, Liu's bear hugged until he can barely breathe, Tynie swearing "Thank you!"

Tapping out of the hold, Liu gasps "You'd do the same for me.." "I have court in the morning.. But Daddy needs me.. What to do?" Tynie frets. "I have a plan." Bobby answers, calling Karven, praying "Dude, it's urgent.. Pick up!" "What's going on?" Karven asks, learning everything in moments. "I actually have news to share." Karven advises, Bobby handing the phone to his wife. "Man, I'm sorry. It's getting late and I just found out. I'll still represent you for the divorce.. I just.." Tynie mutters. "Oh, about that. You won't have to appear tomorrow for the criminal cases. I can also make it to where Danny and Kyrk are still covered." "You'd do that… for me?" Tynie wonders. "Yes, especially with this circumstance." Karven offers. "Thank you so much!" Tynie squeals, then getting news she didn't expect.

Danny's ex-fiancée took Tanisha and Kyrk's ex-wife out in a brawl which started at the in-take bay of Rikers. "I'm a free man as of an hour ago. Everything she had has been forfeited to me. Steyn got word and made that happen." "Wow, she kicks ass!" Tynie declares, adding "Do Danny and Kyrk know all that yet? I was told my lawyer sent them to my house while I'm at the hospital for my Dad." "I can make that happen too." Karven offers, Tynie answering "Please do. Karven, I can't thank you enough. I'll sign anything you need anytime, I swear!" Karven's response "Give me forty five minutes. Expect one of my prosecutors to meet you at the hospital." Concurring, Tynie hangs up.

True to his word, the described time frame passes, and Steyn's standing before Tynie with a form to sign. A pen offered, Tynie's name is scrawled to the paper with Bobby and her lawyer serving as witnesses. "I wish we could've met under better pretenses, Steyn. I didn't see this coming." Tynie apologizes. "Tynie, it's understandable. Oh, and my first name's Katarina. I'll get this to Karven right away." "Send him a message too, Katarina. Tell him my compliance offer now covers my entire family and my lawyer. I'll get that written up another day." Tynie requests, Katarina finalizing "Done." Katarina leaves, Bobby and Tynie going to the waiting room.

In these areas, typically Bobby can't sit still, but this time it's Tynie who's pacing and freaked out. Danny and Kyrk were called before Katarina made it to Karven's, briefed in full of the situation change, their concerns at first hovering around Tynie. "Poor kid. Anything she needs it's DONE!" They swear to Karven, whom expected as much. Kyrk does something to prove that, going through the house to check for anything out of the ordinary. "DANNY!" Kyrk hollers, coming from the sauna. Danny blazes to where the hollerings of his name originate, seeing just what Kyrk did.

"We need the bomb squad." Kyrk worries, Danny already being on it. "How'd.." Danny wonders after that call is over with, Kyrk realizing "There was a five minute gap between them leaving and us getting here. There's a list at least a mile long of people who want to end Tynie, and you know why." Danny nods, racing to open the house for the bomb experts. In less than five minutes, the bomb is diffused, and all its components taken into evidence.

Karven's called, AGAIN, and this time by Kyrk, who explains. "Sir, sorry to disturb you at home. I did a room-to-room check of Tynie's house and found something in their sauna. Danny got the Bomb Squad involved, and by the looks of it, just in time. They have evidence that's being rushed for examination." "I'm going to sound like Tynie when I say this: for shit like THAT… I WANT called! You did right Kyrk, so relax. I'll set up letting them know. You and Danny stay put until they get home." Karven orders, Kyrk agrees and they hang up. "Danny, get us beers. Tynie'll understand." Kyrk seeks out, Danny already having those in hand.

Bobby takes the next call from Karven, his wife still a bumbling mess. "I just got the forms. Tynie's off tomorrow, effective immediately." Karven explains, planning how to inform the couple of what nearly happened in their home silently. "Thank you." Bobby replies, hanging up. The specialist comes out, Tynie ordering "You bullshit me or sugarcoat this and I will have your medical license for breakfast!" Seeing the mixed emotions in her eyes, the specialist says "I believe you. I don't do those to anyone. We gave your dad a pace maker. Relax, it's the best one out there." "Doc, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. Bobby and I don't have good luck with trusting the entire field of medicine, my threats are a reflex. You know what I mean by that.. Right?" Tynie poses. "I do, and I know that your "luck" has to be absolutely horrid for threatened loss of medical licenses to be a reflex. You can go see him now." The specialist answers.

Tynie darts back to her man as there had been a gap between them, grabbing his wrist and racing to her Dad's room. "Daddy!" She yips, flying to her father's side. "I'm alright Babygirl.. shah.. shhh.." Crying as she hugged him, Tynie murmurs "Thank you Jesus for that!" The hug ended, Bobby goes for one as well, repeating his wife's words. "I'm not to be released until tomorrow. I'll be fine, and Liu knows to wake you up if need be. Go get some sleep you two." TreMarion orders, a bit weakly. "Yes Daddy." Tynie answers for both.

Leaving that room, Tynie still loathes how she treated her lawyer. "Liu, come here.." She requests. Liu does and learns "Dude, I'm so fucking sorry for what I did to you. I was in the heat of that moment and shit just flew from my lips before I could think. Please. Forgive me." Tynie pleads. "I already have. Hell, I'd be the same way if the situation was on my end." Liu confirms. "You know what to do and when dude. On your down-time, wherever you want to go.." Tynie offers. "I do, and the tail end of that.. no. You're still my client, and that's all I want." Liu overrules. Nodding, the couple leaves their lawyer.

"I need you two to come with me." The state trooper declares, Tynie and Bobby obeying. In a private area, they get word on what hit at their house. "Oh my god, Kyrk saved our lives. Danny and the bomb squad too. They best be having beers right now.. dammit!" Tynie blurts. Laughing, the trooper calls Danny to relay her request. Bobby realizes his wife is right, and that two of her clients more than deserve those beers, saying nothing. "One thing, Tynie. The bomb squad cannot have beers while on duty. They'll do so on their next day off. As for Danny and Kyrk, they already were. Kyrk figured you'd understand." The state trooper soon explains. Tynie seeks out to be updated with the progress of that case, the trooper informing such is a given prior to his departure.

"Bobby. Why?" Tynie whispers, her man holding her. "I don't know, honestly. I say Danny gets a copy of the key to our house. I know you don't want too many of those floating around, but I ask you to follow me on this." "Baby, Kyrk too. He's a cop, and until his career's disgraced or he fucks with us.." Tynie adds in. "Fair enough, but we let Liu know of this.. Another day." "Excellent plan my love." She concurs.

Sleight of hand changes the location of her practice SUV keys, which are no longer in Tynie's possession. The keys palmed by him, Tynie notes that she's not driving home. They go for her practice SUV, the trip home being a lot slower than the one they made to the hospital. Tynie's a bawling mess, tears of various emotions spilling out. "Karven backed me. After everything he went through at home, he backed me. I owe him so much it'd make God blush!" She howls. Bobby's soothing notion back "He knew you'd say that, and doesn't agree. He told me as much when calling to say Katarina raced those forms to him. You're still a trusted jurist, so that's not something to fret over." "I know I once said we shouldn't move, but now.." Tynie mutters. "No baby, the ones against us win if we run. They want us to do that my love. We got backed up tonight by those who believe in us. Those people know already we have their backs." Bobby tells her softly, driving home still.

They travel the short distance to their home from that point with Tynie still reeling, and this time not from adored intimacies. "Did the trooper say the state police commissioner now fears me?" She wonders. "Yep." Bobby answers, the two parking before the house. Danny meets them at the SUV, Kyrk standing guard at the house's entryway. Leaping out of the SUV, Tynie hugs Danny hard enough to nearly knock him flat on his ass. As that kept on, she swears "Dude, you rule! I love you for this! Anything you need, at all.. EVER.. is done!" Stumbling back to stabilize himself, Danny answers "No problem. You're welcome. The offer's mutual." Bobby has time to secure the SUV before Danny relents the hug shared with Tynie, giving Bobby a sheepish look.

"Man, she warned me that would happen. You're good." Bobby laughs, the two following Danny inside. "You two best not be too drunk for court. I got out of it, you know why. Karven still needs you two to appear though." Tynie admonishes. "We only had two apiece. Oh, and Kyrk swears he owes you a six pack of beer and a case of sodas. We had a few of those too." Danny confesses. "I'll say what Kyrk owes me and that's jack shit!" Tynie yells with a grin. Hearing that as he opened the door, Kyrk smiles and nods, already aware that when Tynie speaks she means it. Bobby and Tynie got inside close together, holding hands, Kyrk locking up behind them with a worry "I'm not sure.." "We're good now man." Tynie says, basically bear hugging Kyrk. He gets the same treatment Danny did at the SUV, Bobby and Danny laughing at that display. "Yeah, I got warned about THAT too!" Bobby chuckles.

Breaking that hold, Tynie gives her man a sheepish look with a blush. "Honey… come here.." Bobby half-whispers. She does, with him mentioning "I sensed you'd do that when you told the trooper about the beers." Kyrk sees the couple hugging closely, tapping Danny on the shoulder with a question "She's been through so much lately. We got to do something to make her day better.. but what?" "We handle that later. You're right though. She feels bad for hugging us in front of Bobby too, something tells me." Danny answers. Kyrk speaks louder "Tynie, don't feel bad about those hugs. As cops, and Bobby can vouch, we hardly get true respect out of anyone. All you did was show us your style on that after a major situation was averted. Also, the way you did it respected Bobby as your husband. I say that because Danny and I just noticed your hands NEVER left the lower part of our ribcages. We admit that did tickle, but we knew why that was the case." "Huh?" Tynie wonders, looking up into her man's eyes. "I didn't tell them to say that by the way. Their word on cops and real respect, vouched for." Bobby says with a smile. "Wow, they're true gentlemen. Seriously." Tynie sighs, taking in all that she just heard. Danny flanks Bobby on the left, Kyrk sliding past them to scan for oddities on the property from the front door's window.

"He'd make one hell of a Detective. Danny, Bobby and I got something in the works on that." Tynie brags. "The character reference letter, I know. He was so stunned by that offer that I heard all about it. I agree by the way." Danny chimes. "Pardon my ignorance on any changes with NYPD protocol on that, but how long will it take for Kyrk to get that rank?" Tynie asks. "Unfortunately I can't help that happen right away, but it typically takes an average of seven years." Danny answers. "I've only been on the Force for eighteen months, Tynie. I got awhile." Kyrk informs, going back to the group. "You two better go home. You got court in the morning." Tynie orders, Kyrk and Danny leaving with a wave. Danny and Kyrk rode together, plotting something for the couple which will come a bit later.

Tynie walks backwards to lock up behind those two, Bobby following her every step. Every ounce of her reclaimed resolve vanishes after that, Bobby catching his wife in his arms. Crying her eyes out, Tynie doesn't realize Bobby has her in a threshold carry before it ends. Laid onto the couch, Bobby wipes his wife's tears away before swearing "I'll be right back honey.." Nodding as she pets his cheek, Tynie tries to smile. They kiss quickly, Bobby reaching a hand into her pocket to get the ringing phone. "Yeah, don't cook dude. Be ready to open the door for a delivery, of sorts. That's all I'm saying." Danny eludes, hanging up.

Danny and Kyrk had actually decided to go to Danny's that night, Kyrk electing to buy out of his lease another day. "That was odd.." Bobby murmurs, taking his wife's legs into his lap. "Hottie, you forget. A lot of our people are sneaks. I surprised those two by hugging them, so yeahhh." Tynie says. Laughing at that, Bobby instigates Tynie to join him, again she was right. It wasn't as late in the night as Tynie suspected, Bobby learning that with a check of the time on her practice phone. "It's not even nine p.m. yet… wow." He mutters, pocketing that device. There's a knock at the door, Tynie racing to answer it. Kyrk on the other side hands her a meal for two, adding "We will. No worries. You'll be kept updated. Now, it's me and Danny's turn to say this: you two need ANYTHING.. let us know." "Will do, thanks." Tynie resolves, locking the house. Kyrk leaves as the door closes, going back to Danny's to sleep for court. Tynie brings her man the meal with a stunned look on her face.

"I didn't expect this.." She half-pines. Meeting her, Bobby admits "Me either, but let's enjoy it anyway." They do as soon as it's laid across the coffee table. Cleaning up from it together afterwards, Tynie doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Bobby takes her into his arms and whispers "Let it out babe.." Upon being held, Tynie wails incoherently, tears assaulting Bobby's shoulder and her face at the same time. Petting her back, Bobby says nothing for a while, Tynie's still bawling.

The one thing he can make out is "Too many assholes.. Too much bullshit hit us and our family. Don't know if I can take much more." "Hey, I'm here. We'll get through this together. You know you have my strength to lean on." Bobby consoles. "Thank you gorgeous.." Tynie mumbles, then being lead across the house. "Do you need to let anything out baby?" She later worries as the tears subside, Bobby responding with a shake of his head. "You sure?" She mouths, him claiming "I'm alright honey, I swear it." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie gets unspoken word that Bobby declared the truth.

"I know this is asking quite a bit, Bobby. Is there any way you'd take over dealing with Liu for a while? I'm wondering because I still feel like shit for how I treated him tonight." Tynie poses, adding a confession. Having gotten back to their room by this time, Bobby lays her onto the bed while replying "That's not too much to ask at all. Anything you want, I'll do my best to make happen."

Just before he charges both phones they've had on them today, Liu calls. "She's not taking calls right now that aren't related to her clients. I've been asked to deal with you for the foreseeable future, because Tynie still feels like shit for.." Bobby educates, Liu interrupting "how she treated me tonight. I know, because my brother just got done telling me in great detail how she is about that. What I learned was, Tynie never meant the things she let out, a mix of emotions and adrenaline overtook her. I'd definitely be the same way if it was my brother in that situation, since he and Tariyu are the only family I have. I'm aware of how bad Tynie worries too, and it's genuinely all right. Matter of fact, I'd freak if she didn't go a bit ballistic in that situation."

Putting that phone on speaker, Bobby orders "Dude.. repeat yourself." Liu does, and Tynie squeals "I can't thank you enough Liu!" "Trust my word on this, that's all I ask." Liu offers, Tynie verifying "No sweat dude!" Hanging up simultaneously, Bobby then proceeds to charge her practice phone and the shared one.

In a matter of minutes after all that went down, Tynie's mix of emotions pretty much ends, with one exception: A craving for vindication via justice for her Dad, Danny, Kyrk, and Kraven. Leaning her head onto Bobby's pillows, Tynie discovers "Holy fuckin hell! I know this sounds vengeful, but Daddy's situation is a setting free too: One of a man from his medical license. Please tell me I wasn't hearing things when the specialist swore he'd aid Liu in that, and that he went to med school with the gnat dick for brains whom last operated on my Daddy."

Joining her on the bed, Bobby's head hits Tynie's pillows as this rings out "You weren't. The specialist doing that is also a selling out, if you think about it." "You're right." Tynie discovers, reaching out for Bobby. "Liu's so sweet, forgiving me for tonight. I didn't see that coming at all." She confesses. "Yeah, and he knows you didn't see what hit earlier coming, either." Bobby recalls, reaching back for her.

"Umm honey, one more thing. We got to find out if Danny minored in catering!" Tynie laughs. "I was wondering the same thing with Kyrk too!" Bobby giggles. "It's way too late to ask about that now, those men have an early court date." Tynie recalls. Yet another injection of Tynie's bizarre luck surfaces, Bobby discovering that as their shared phone goes off one more time. Karven on the other end, once again, alerts Bobby that Danny's ex-fiancée took her own life in the aftermath of killing Kyrk's and Karven's exes. In terms of the restitution order for the fumigations, Danny's ex-fiancée's dad has offered to pay that in full and will meet with Karven come morning.

"Damn." Bobby chirps, Tynie getting curious. "Apparently the ex-fiancée's dad LOVED Danny, and loathed what his kid let happen. Not only that, the father of the ex-fiancée once offered to cover that for Danny pretty much for life even though the engagement broke off, but the word never got back to its rightful recipient. Katarina met with him about twenty minutes ago, getting word of that after the body identity was confirmed. Katarina did that for both me and Tynie, given the circumstances which entered our days. I gave her time off for it too, Katarina deserves that much. The court date's basically cancelled since both defendants are deceased. I'll call Danny once we hang up."

Promising to tell his wife and relating Tynie's unavailable status for the meeting, Bobby hangs up and puts the phone back to the charger. "Umm honey, it may not be too late to ask that question about catering after all." Bobby eludes, yet again charging that phone. "Huh? What happened?" Tynie asks, getting the full story from her man right away. "Holy hot damn on a stick! Katarina Steyn can REALLY get shit done!" Tynie brags. Bobby gleams "Just like someone I worship.." They cuddle after those words leave his lips, Tynie aching to just be close to her man without disruption.

Danny's awakened by his phone going off, and when that's answered, gets wind of the alteration to his agenda. "Wow, what time? I can be there definitely. I'm off duty until next week, as you know." Danny offers. "Ten a.m. Bobby told me that Tynie's still unavailable tomorrow too." Karven returns. Danny understanding that, the two men hang up. "EESH!" Danny gasps, unintentionally waking Kyrk. The reason behind that response explained, Kyrk actually copies it in his verdict to the news. "Wait.. one bitch took out two more? Basically a whore on a short homicidal rampage ended her life, and our need for court dates because of them?!" Kyrk wonders.

"That's what I got out of the conversation." Danny answers. "Danny, I'm impeding. I don't want to live at that apartment anymore, too many memories of that bitch." Kyrk worries. "No you're not dude. Besides, I have a feeling Tynie'd want you away from that place for those reasons. Not only that, but why go back to an apartment you don't really call home anyway?" Danny counters. "Fair enough, I just got to get my uniforms and gear before going back on duty." Kyrk concedes. Danny agrees to help Kyrk get that taken care of, tomorrow sometime. Right now, the two men decide to charge their phones and get some sleep.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's the two are getting ready for bed themselves, already being lined up with pillows for behind their heads. "Baby, hold me with all you have as I sleep." Tynie whimpers. "Of course I will." Bobby vows, ensnaring his wife in a tight snuggle. Kissing her lips twice, Bobby says "Hold on.." Tynie does, only to feel the covers abounding both of them. They kiss again, grateful that their day is at last over. They also stand grateful for those whom are alright, and Liu's handling of TreMarion's situation.

Not bothering to pray aloud, the couple senses those from above already has the list of people to emphasize their watch on. Their final kiss for today ends, Tynie and Bobby sleeping hard right away when it does.

People got set free, after some were sold out. The only one that Tynie needed involvement on regarding that was the doctor who operated on her father when he lived in IL. Karven had her back unexpectedly, given his own situation. Honors were shared and shown, Tynie even stunning a veteran judge who had to retire under painful circumstances to her.

Liu's one hell of a man, respecting Tynie even after she unintentionally threatened him. She's learned a lot today, but with how crazy things got, really hasn't had time to process it. As for Bobby, he really is alright, even in the aftermath of everything. In a way Kyrk didn't see coming, Danny's had his back, something he'd be grateful for another time. Tynie also discovered there's another chick lawyer with her panache for "getting shit done," Katarina Steyn, whom winds up being one of Tynie's fans at the end of the day.. literally.

Hopefully tomorrow's round of selling out and setting free isn't as madhouse as today's was…..


	82. Ch 82

Title: Sold Out and Set Free (Day 2: New Situations Arising)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are Mine.

The next day breaks with Tynie and Bobby being awakened thanks to her practice phone going off. Karven on the other side has news, and it wasn't expected. "Umm, dude. Say WHAT?!" Tynie demands, having answered the phone. Immediately putting the phone on speaker, Karven repeats himself without being told to, elaborating "Det. Roger Haim was the bomber. He was being investigated for violating NYPD rules about fraternization, and by that I mean you name it, Haim was proven to have done it. The female detectives who lodged the complaint were able to drown him in evidence. He was due to meet the Commissioner, I.A.B., and the Brass later that day. You know what happened instead, and how he got that through security is still under investigation."

"I mean what the Hell? First he shows a narcissistic level of womanization! Then he goes off and neglects the regulations which back the oath he made to the ENTIRE state of New York! Then he lets his dick go on a fucking frenzy. Literally! That son of an AIDS infested psychoskank!" Tynie howls. Bobby sat back as his wife ran off at the mouth, noting her profile of Haim and rage in the words used silently. "I must say, that profile was impressive. As for how you explained the "frenzy," Intriguingly put. Oh, and calling him what you did only reminds me to NEVER piss you off." Karven commends.

"Sorry about my language, I've lived being treated like that. WAY before meeting Bobby of course, but still. If you understand this: How everything came to be is a little too close to certain fires for me not to roast the bastard!" Tynie apologizes. "You're not alone in thinking that actually, you're just the first one to put it to words that I can use in court with a few language pardons." Karven offers.

"Add the fact you awakened a REPEATED D.V. survivor giving this news, then go into everything else. Trust me. That'll get the jury to hate Haim. Oh, and in terms of the language pardons, I'm making another offer to your office: I will sign ANYTHING you need EVER." Tynie counter-offers. "I figured that about the signing offer. You're just as vindictive as Katarina, Tynie. I'll definitely use what you said. Try to have a good day you two." Karven states, ending the call.

Setting the phone back to charging, Tynie worries "Baby, I didn't mean to scare you. Or Karven for that matter, but I didn't lie to the man." Leaning towards her, Bobby says "You didn't scare me at all. If anything, you impressed me. The way you profiled him was so HOT baby…" Blushing, Tynie peeps "Thanks." "I mean it, you were amazing with that! You only dealt with him for one phone call, and after what Karven said, you put all that together. I got to admit, I agree with Karven about how you put a few things." Bobby commends, going in for their first kiss of the day. Tynie's practice phone goes off again, with more news, the couple electing to answer it after the kiss ends.

Splitting off slowly, Tynie sits back as her man goes for that device. "Drop Kyrk as a client Effective Immediately! I literally JUST got news that Kyrk is Haim's half-brother and that he "Responded" because he knew the plan. If anyone in Kyrk's family has your number, get it changed. Trust me, Tynie. I am sending this on behalf of Karven; he's in a meeting and gave me his phone. Katarina." Bobby reads, Tynie taking the phone to send out "Have Kyrk arrested for ANYTHING you can. You should have access to his last known residence. Other than that, you have a DEAL!" Tynie replies, learning that Katarina called Danny to get wind Kyrk refused to go back to that apartment. While on the phone with Danny, officers were raced out to his house to execute that arrest.

"Katarina, listen to me. I'm paying for Danny to get a new security system. Top of the line, as in so fierce that you and I would BOTH blush. I'm doing that in a preservation of life for a client move. Got me?" Tynie fires off. "Actually, you won't have to. Danny knew you'd go there and said "When I get this restitution check for the case I had, all I'll need from Tynie for the foreseeable future, is the name of the company who installed hers." "Umm, he'll be asking Bobby that one. Katarina, you and Karven will be among the first to get my new practice number. Call it on a couple offers I made the man. He'll know what I mean." Tynie admits, getting "I will. Later."

Charging her phone again, Tynie has something strike her. "Honey! Why should we get another new number when we don't use my personal phone much?! I mean all we'd have to do is change out the voicemails and start screening calls for a bit, and that means we don't have to worry about assholes." "You're on a roll honey.." Bobby gloats, taking her practice phone into his hands. Claiming in the voicemail this device is malfunctioning and will likely be replaced because of it, everyone's told to contact their shared phone. Pulling the most recent contacts from the practice phone, Bobby texts out that plan to all EXCEPT Kyrk. Liu getting told "You'll be alerted later dude.."

Laying the practice phone down, Bobby plans "We make good on your idea, once this thing's battery is really low. Trust me." "Oooh baby, the way you handled that… phenomenal. I always trust you." Tynie purrs, reaching her arm around Bobby's shoulders. "Had to show my baby I still got it." Bobby answers flatly. "Bobby I never doubted that for a second! Yes, I did profile an asshat. However, I learned profiling from YOU! You always protect me, teach me, and show me love in new ways." Tynie declares, hurt. Looking into her eyes, Bobby realizes what he let out packed a very painful punch. "Why did you just doubt my love and faith in you?" Tynie cries. Gently petting her back, Bobby answers in almost a whisper "I was wrong for that. I've hurt you, again. There's no excuse for it at all. None whatsoever. I don't know if you believe this, but I'm sorry."

His head slips down, their eyes stop meeting, and Tynie chooses to change that. Slipping her left hand under his chin, since her right one's holding onto Bobby's shoulders, she lifts her man's head. "My King, I forgive you. I believe whenever you say you're sorry, you're actually understating with the best of them. We've been through hell again, and the stress has mounted. Even though we've worked a lot of that out, there is still tons left. Sometime today we are totally having cops over to re-check this joint. You know why I believe. Other than that, we take things as they strike us." Tynie replies delicately. "Thank you." Bobby chimes, allowing his wife's plan to sink in some more.

She goes for their shared phone and calls Ross. "Hey man, I really hate to do this to you. I'll start off by saying: Please for the Holy Love of Christ Himself you heard about Haim and Kyrk." Tynie mentions. "I did, and anything you need is no trouble." Ross answers. "Awesome! I need about two dozen CSU guys to go through my house with the finest toothed comb. Hell, I'll even pay them quadruple overtime myself! Please tell me you have a good idea as to why." Tynie requests. "I do. The paying them quadruple overtime thing can't happen though. Department regulations. Two dozen CSU guys will be there by afternoon, on my orders." Ross objects. "Ross, please don't be dishonored by this: You're EPIC! Thank you!" Tynie squeals.

"What is being EPIC?" Ross wonders, Bobby taking the phone from his wife and placing it on speaker. "Ross, EPIC is awesome to the extremes. Yeah, sometimes she confuses me too when she talks." Bobby laughs. Cheekily smiling, Tynie shrieks "Bobby!" "Did she just squeal? Did you embarrass her?" Ross poses. "Yes on both!" Tynie adds. "I figured that. Tynie, I'll alert your lawyer on everything. If any CSU guys give you any trouble.." Ross trails off. "Your office number is speed dial one Ross.. No problem. Oh and on alerting our attorney: Thanks!" Tynie relates. "Later Ross." Bobby chimes, ending the call. The next thing he sees is Tynie making good on the last thing she said about Ross and their phone. Going contact-by-contact, while excluding those Katarina advised, everyone soon has their own speed dial setting. Charging that phone again, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear.

Bobby'd started into trying to show his remorse for earlier, checking her distributor cartridge after the call was over. Soon as the distributor roared back into life, he reaches across Tynie to snare up their phone. He hadn't spoken since ending the call with Ross, Tynie sensing why as they finally leave their room.

Wrapping her arm around him at the hip, Tynie discovers a somber on Bobby's face. "Aw Honey, you don't need to feel that way. I forgave you. Why can't you forgive you?" Tynie implores in a worried voice. Spinning before her, Bobby relays "I hurt you, again. I keep swearing that I won't do that, intentionally. Here I go breaking that vow, alongside the one about keeping you happy. You deserve the world Tynie, and I've made you feel horrid. I can't forgive me because that was all my doing. You are entitled to contentment, yet I didn't make good on bringing that to you.. For another time. Yes, we have been stressed, but that's no justification for what I've done!"

"Umm, yes it is. You take that as my justification when I hurt you after we've been through shit. Don't you dare make that unequal Bobby, please. I AM happy, I DO have the world. Ya want to know why? Because I have the one man I've always wanted: YOU!" Tynie counters. Staring into his eyes, she worries through a fresh round of tears "Do you still genuinely love me?" "YES!" Bobby screams taking her into his arms.

Collapsing into his embrace, Tynie's nearly inconsolable with the crying. "Oh God.. You thought. Tynie, I worship you. I love you more every single day. I don't know how to show you that this time. You're heartbroken because of me, and for that I'm an ass." Bobby realizes. "You just did. I'm really simple to please, honey. You should know that, even though I can get the best in life. All I want is you and your love. Yes, you did hurt me. Thing is, I had it coming really. I say that because I've been a bitch lately to you. I am aware you don't like it when I call myself that, but in this case, it's the truth. I need to work on showing you love like I used to.. When we started out." Tynie whispers.

"Why don't we do something you once mentioned? Hash this out over coffee?" Bobby offers. Nodding, Tynie concurs with that idea, the two going for the kitchen. "Do you still truly love me?" He asks, scared. "YES! My love goes beyond words, Bobby. Just like yours for me, swear to God!" Tynie vows. Arriving in the kitchen, they go on with this discussion, having it over several cups of coffee. They both cried a lot, each one separately scared for their marriage.

"Bobby, let me hold you, please." Tynie pleads after a while. Opening his arms, Tynie's plea is accepted, her aligning his head to her bosom. "You are my diamond in the rough of life Bobby, please know that. I'm scared for us because we've been through WAY more than I expected. I want to practice law, yes, but I can't help but wonder if that's what caused us to endure all this." Tynie tells him. "It isn't. You've changed lives with the Project and your practice. I'm scared too Tynie. I don't want to lose you!" Bobby cries.

Just then, from his pocket, Danny calls. "Hey man, we need you to watch the house while CSU's around. I take it you know why." Tynie seeks out, hiding her recent tears. "I'm already on my way. You two do what you need to." Danny answers. "You RULE! I'll let you in as soon as you get here." Tynie finalizes, hanging up and pocketing that phone. Petting his curly mane, Tynie starts soothing Bobby under her breath "We'll make it. I'll make that my mission in life. My practice will be part of that, as will anything else we do. Please have faith in me." "My love, that faith request and mission are mutual." Bobby informs. Hearing a knock at the door, Tynie whispers with a kiss "Stay here. I swear I'll be right back." Nodding, Bobby obeys while Tynie lets Danny in the house. "Before you ask.. Everything as of late." Tynie declares, closing the front door. "I figured as much. You know what to do." Danny says.

Flying to her man's side, Tynie gets there in mere seconds from the front door. "Man, she can move!" Danny whispers. "Hey, what about your meeting with Karven?" Tynie asks. "That got moved, the father of my ex-fiancée has to wait for the bank to clear the withdrawal, which will take a couple days. I'll get my briefcase replaced, you two know why. Karven says this issue's resolved now, only to be fulfilled after a banking situation changes." Danny educates, going for the recliner.

Petting Bobby's back, Tynie wonders "Can we talk? Alone?" "Good idea." Bobby replies, leading her to her office. Once that door's secured, they go on with the chat about their fears. Attempting resolution with a plan to mix what they love now with the way they started, a document citing it all is later cut by Tynie. Witnessing that, Bobby has a look of awe in his eyes as they start to glow. "Eh, I try." Tynie mutters meekly upon seeing that. "Thank you baby for doing that, I mean it. You wrote this up amazingly. When we get the plan with your practice phone rolling, I'm handling the voicemail and declaration of office hours. Let me protect your heart from extra stress with this, please." Bobby declares. "Let you? There are no "places" in this marriage. I was going to ask if you'd do that. We're equals, please remember.." Tynie counters.

Arising from his seat in her office, Bobby murmurs "Only if you remember that." "I will.." Tynie vows, reaching out for him. Leaving the office open behind them, Bobby tails his woman until she mutters "Not like that. We're equals, and I wish you to be at my hip." Complying, Tynie's soon feels him wrap an arm around her. Going towards the living room, they see that CSU has yet to arrive.

"Danny, you know how I've said you kick ass and that you rule? Well, in a way you probably didn't see coming, both were proven again. Your diligence to respect, honesty, and dedication to being there for us kicked open that door. I've been having issues with telling people "No" in terms of taking them on as clients. That's added unnecessary stress into our lives, which is why Bobby and I ducked out a while ago. We mean not to dishonor you, but for now the rest is kept under marital confidentiality. Beyond that, and I am willing to prove this: we've been burned and back-stabbed far too many times by far too many assholes. More stress that we wouldn't wish on others came our way from that too, and what you've demonstrated has allotted us an idea on how to counter that. When I say counter that, I mean without my feeling 24/7 that I'm about to rip someone a series of new assholes. Same goes for Bobby, and before you wonder, we do tend to let one speak for both. Man, if you'd let me.." Tynie commemorates.

Danny's jaw hits the floor, as does Bobby's, leaving Tynie's the only one holding a smile. "Given the look on your face Bobby, she spoke for you, putting it better than you could've." Danny discovers. Slipping her hand under his chin, Tynie picks up her man's jaw before a nod and smile are given Danny.

"I will never ask you to prove anything personal, Tynie. I know you didn't know that, but it's true. As for everything else you've said: You didn't just do that for the Force a few days ago. You've done so for me personally as well, so it's a returned honor." Danny allocutes. Tynie's jaw slams down, Bobby saying "Dude, come here." Danny does, and Tynie mumbles "You have consented temporary access to my SUV keys, third ring from the left on the keyrack. Bring them here, and Bobby will do me a favor: Give you the key that lets you in around here. You've earned it dude. He didn't want that said too loudly, hence the bit of a sidebar." "You heard my beautiful." Bobby gleams.

Heading back for the keyrack by the door, Danny goes for the mentioned keyring as Tynie's plan comes to fruition upon meeting the couple. "Bobby, this is going to sound insane. Given where Kyrk was when they got him, I want Danny staying here for a while. I know he has his own place, but I was going to see about CSU going through there as well. We do have soundproofed guestrooms, and to me this feels right." Tynie plans. "Umm, Tynie, that's actually what took me so long in getting here. I had to give Ross a copy of my house key." Danny admits. "Honey, one reminder: Unless it's dangerous, I will not stop your big heart from shining. Things have been crazy as you said, and I was about to offer that." Bobby refutes. "I have no clothes with me. Thank God I don't have pets." Danny absolves. Pointing to his wife, Bobby eludes "That's what you think, about the clothes."

Liu just got alerted to everything, the couple's phone going off before Tynie can answer that. "Hey dude, about last night.." She starts "Forgiven and forgotten. The Police Commissioner told me all, you know what I mean. Oh and he understood the threats I made last night were in the heat of the moment from the situation at hand, totally ignoring them. You and the family won't be ticketed while racing to emergencies though, he made that permanent so "The giving Little Shit doesn't worry anymore on that." TreMarion will be released today, those who are pregnant were never informed of his stay. I can set it up so you see him at home instead of the hospital, given what you had to do. I take it Bobby's unavailable?" Liu intervenes.

"Yeah man, he's in a meeting with the Frauds Captain, further discussing what Ross told you. That shit's got more links than a huge spider web, by the way. I asked that you be alerted so the rest of my family can be told from their legal counsel "Due to unexpected mitigating circumstances, there are changes to the availability of Bobby and I. Emergencies or reunions only until you are called and told by either him or me otherwise." Tynie mandates. "Consider it done, your message and plan. Oh, about the Frauds Captain, shit and linked spider webs, yeah that's what I got out of that conversation too. Oh, the offer I made about you and TreMarion, stands." Liu returns, getting told that was totally perfect. Danny and Bobby just look at each other, overhearing what Tynie told Liu, witnessing her pocket the couple's shared phone. "What? I didn't lie!" She squeaks.

Danny applauds "Damn, you're good!" "Oh, Danny. My lawyer also told me something you may not have heard. Bobby may have eluded that I was going to replace your wardrobe. Unfortunately, I can't. They're gunning for Kyrk on so many felonies that as I speak Satan Himself is cowering in a corner seated in the fetal position bawling his eyes out! Due to that, anything from your house is technically evidence; especially shit Kyrk may have destroyed without you knowing. That's why Karven's replacing your briefcase, Kyrk had possession." Tynie declares.

Retrieving their shared phone, Tynie reveals a text from Liu "Tell Danny you directly quoted me with how you put that. Let him also know I tried your style of talking." Bobby snares that from his wife softly, replying "She just did."

"Wow, thanks. I totally understand, Tynie. No worries. You two kick back, I insist." Danny relates. "I'm not arguing with the Frauds Captain!" She giggles, guiding her man to the couch. Danny breaks out in laughter at that, allowing her depiction of the situation with Kyrk to fully sink in. Cuddling together, Tynie and Bobby smile for the first time today, Bobby bragging "Baby's got serious game.." "We both do.." She gleams back.

"Wait.. Did I somehow help you two start to get rid of a massive weight on your shoulders?" Danny ponders loudly, witnessing the giddy display from the couple. "Umm dude, look in your pocket and repeat the question! One thing though, the temporary consented access to my SUV keys covers you until EVERYTHING with your home is legally resolved!" Tynie hollers. "What did you.." Bobby whispers. "Oh, you both find out in 3…2…1…" Tynie giggles. "My Pocket?" Danny wonders a bit softer, pulling both Tynie's SUV keys and his ring out, bellowing "You Little Shit!" "How?" Bobby asks softly. "I'll say this: you aren't the only one who can use sleight of hand darling." Tynie eludes under her breath. "Oh and Danny: Little Shit's her nickname!" Bobby yells. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby boasts "Very nicely done baby." "I had to lighten the mood around here somehow!" Tynie quips modestly.

Stashing the key rings back to his pocket, Danny makes them all something to eat and clears from the coffees. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie sees all that, reminding herself about "Not arguing with the Frauds Captain" silently. CSU knocks at the door, Tynie getting up to answer it, barking this order when she does "Don't Ma'am me, the name's Tynie! No questions, just do your jobs! I have the Police Commissioner's office as speed dial one and I am under his OBSCENELY strict orders to call if ANY of you give us ANY shit for *Snaps fingers* THAT Long.. Am I understood?!" "Yes Tynie!" The CSU guys say as one, entering to obey the mandate. "She's good.. Damn good." Danny commends under his breath. A rookie went up to Danny in the couple's kitchen showing off a slew of threatening moves, Tynie seeing that as she scores up their phone. "Flinch again motherfucker.. I DARE YOU!" Tynie bellows loud enough to nearly shatter the windows around them. "I wouldn't test her if I were you!" Bobby warns just as volumed. "Nor would I." Danny growls. Bobby got up to secure the house, Tynie keeping watchful eyes on the CSU rookie.

He flinches, and Tynie obeys Ross's orders, sounding like she's in a teleconference with a judge at first. "Sorry to bother you sir. As you know the Frauds Captain is at my residence. A rookie with CSU just made a series of threatening gestures to myself, my husband, and the Frauds Captain. I need to know: Although I'm certified for conceal carry and am presently armed, in the defense of my home, life, and guest.. Would it be capital murder if I offed the fucker?" "No." Ross answers, offering to send as much in writing to her office's fax number. "Very well. Thank you." She relates, hanging up and pocketing the phone. Tynie then lifts her shirt in Danny's view, and on her right hip is a very high calibered handgun. "I've just been cleared. Get my drift?" She relays through her teeth. "I do." Danny replies. The rookie heard that as well, thinking Tynie was full of shit.

He lunges for her, only to catch three to the chest at point blank range. Falling to the floor after that, the rookie is splayed out and bleeding. "I'd have cleared you too, Tynie! I am the Frauds Captain after all!" Danny informs at the top of his lungs.

The head CSU guy there gets called by a very pissed off Police Commissioner, basically getting his ass and the end of his career both served to him. The other CSU guys all finish their jobs and actually honor the orders Tynie barked upon their arrival, coming into the kitchen as a group. "Dude tried to kill all three of us. He mainly aimed for her, and the Police Commissioner already cleared what you see! If you got a problem with that, take it up with him!" Danny demands.

The CSU guys all turn to their highest rank, who gulps "He did. I have to leave. That bastard just cost me my career."

"BULLSHIT! You KNEW the deal when I opened the Goddamned front door! If you had a brain in your skull you'd have REALIZED that I wasn't fucking around! Not only that, but what kind of FUCKTARD would ALLOW ANYONE under him to even THINK of pulling that shit?!" Tynie hollers, her gun still in hand.

Bobby gets the door as all that is hollered, Ross somehow hearing every word before the door's opened fully. "She's absolutely right. I did clear Tynie on this shooting, the Frauds Captain telling you so on my name was fact. I decided to PERSONALLY deliver the backing of that in writing. As for the high rank CSU guy present.. You're under arrest!" Ross declares, a uniform doing as Ross yelled. She slowly re-holsters her weapon, approaching Ross just as delicately paced. Receiving the papers, Tynie learns that the CSU guy she basically just killed was in on a lot of what she and Bobby have endured. "So basically, I just did the New York taxpayers a huge favor?" She wonders, then pocketing the forms. "Yes." Ross answers, being guided to the body. The other CSU guys leave in a flurry of footsteps, silently praying for their careers.

"Nice shooting." Ross cheers upon sight, Danny adding "She outdid my best." Bobby locks the front door then goes to his wife bragging. "Yeah, she has a panache for blowing minds when it comes to firing guns. Her reputation for that covers two states." "Hawaii and here. I once blew the mind of the old Chief of D's. Actually that was how this certain reputation started." Tynie elaborates. Ross and Danny's jaws hit the floor simultaneously, causing her to laugh.

Once he's a bit more composed, Danny requests "You two go sit down. I believe the Commissioner and I have this covered." Ross nods and the couple obliges. "I'm going back to what I was doing before this struck, Ross. I said that so she'd calm down from having to fire a weapon in her own home." Danny relents. "I figured that, nicely done. I'll watch over this being processed. You'll all know why.. later." Ross plots. Agreeing with a smile, the two men make good on that plot.

"Honey, I just got an unfortunately familiar vibe." Tynie frets. "Me too." Bobby confirms. Sitting on the couch again, Karven calls with Tynie answering it. "You heard, it's all true. What's going on with the Commissioner's office?" Tynie demands. "I'll say this: that bomb wasn't the only way the Commissioner was gunned for. We had the entire office searched and now everything in it that the Commissioner needs will have to be replaced." Karven evades. "Dammit all to hell in a ratty hand basket!" Tynie howls, catching all that wasn't said.

"I'm still getting used to how you speak sometimes. Yet on that one, I agree." Karven laughs. "Bobby's in the same boat. Hell by this point, he's the captain of that damn thing!" Tynie chuckles. "Ohh nice!" Karven gasps, ending the call with a wish for a good day. "I didn't lie." She relents as her man gives a broad smile. "I wasn't hurt.. come here.." Bobby purrs. Danny and Bobby heard the lines about Bobby, boats, and damning to hell, both sensing Tynie just found out.

Halfway leaping into his arms, Tynie says softly "I hate taking lives, baby. I felt I had no choice. Dude knew how to end a crime scene for evidence searching. For all I know, CSU guys must excel at firearms use to get the job." Bobby whispers "Unfortunately, you're right on all of that. Only criminals have fun taking lives, my love. You're safe." Danny made enough for all four of them to eat, lining it to the coffee table without a word. "Tynie, he's right. The Commissioner knows of your offers to me, and is grateful. I'll handle securing your weapon." Danny finally states, Tynie lifting the side of her shirt that was on.

"After we eat dude." Bobby tells him, Danny taking a recliner. Ross joined them overtaking the other recliner, chiming with a wave at the coffee table. "Ladies first." Silently, Tynie goes for broke on the spread, Bobby mentioning "Thank you both."

Taking a break from her meal, Tynie nearly offers to pay for something for their guests, Danny objecting as that's sensed "No way, you little shit. You've done more than enough, for the entire state." "Ross, that's my nickname." Tynie explains. "In that case, you're the most intriguing person I've EVER met!" Ross swears. Tynie leans back and waves to the men to go ahead and eat, stating "I've always been an oddball. Now that I'm married to Bobby, it's like we're an oddball duo." Between bites, Danny and Ross laugh "Oh hell no!" "It's true, and I love every second of it." Bobby defends, eating while one of his arms drapes around Tynie. "You stay put Tynie. Danny insisted upon making this, now it's my turn." Ross mentions as they all finish.

Cuddling Bobby tightly, she sends word of compliance with Ross's wishes. "Dude, the weapon stays by us. Trust me." Bobby evades, Danny catching it. Kicking back, Danny takes what Ross told Tynie in terms of himself as well. "Baby, tell me something. When will all this hate aimed at us be over?" She wonders.

Ross heard that and interjects as he goes back to one of the recliners "I'll say this: thanks to a few state law changes taking effect at week's end, only the craziest criminals will dare try. When they do, the feds automatically get them, for terrorist acts." "It's about fucking time! What the hell were the legislature and Governor up to while basically the entire fucking state endured this? Getting each other high on the taxpayer's dime?!" Tynie commands. "I wonder that myself." Danny admits. "We all do." Bobby affirms, stroking his woman's back to soothe her.

Ross had taken down Tynie's statement on his phone, noting she'd made valid points before pocketing that device. "Ross, Helena.. go to her. We got this." Tynie requests. "She's right man, you need to." Danny verifies. Ross waves to everyone and leaves, honoring Tynie's wishes. Tapping her husband's shoulder, Tynie asks to be let up, telling Danny "You're our friend and our guest. Not our servant dude, so unless we ask you to do something: you kick back." Danny nods to concur with that request.

Bobby and Danny see her re-clip the gun to her side before securing the house, only to have Bobby meet her at the door. "That's my job. I've already missed an opportunity once today, I don't want to keep that up." He whispers, taking the firearm off of her hip, Tynie's answer "Yes my love." Going to the couch again, Bobby sneaks their phone out of Tynie's pocket as it starts to go off. Karven had all kinds of news, also verifying what Ross told them. Aside from that, Danny's restitution is considered handled, although the bank has yet to clear the withdrawal for it. The ex-fiancée's father asked for as much, given who was basically caught in the crossfire. "She's famous. He insisted, claiming that's what a real fan would do. I already told Danny." Karven vouches. Promising to tell her later, Bobby hangs up. The phone is laid onto the coffee table as Tynie gives Danny a worried look. "I'm alright honestly." Danny claims, the couple going out of the room. Bobby makes good on that promise to Karven en route across their home, Tynie smiling briefly at the word received.

"I didn't mean to be so brash with anyone today babe. It's just.." Tynie trails off as they cross the house. "We both are exhausted of the bullshit, and we did just close a major talk before Danny showed up." Bobby rationalizes. "I don't EVER want to lose you Bobby!" Tynie wails, him charioting her to their room after. "You won't. Shhh shhh shhh." Bobby swears in a soft tone. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie cries. "Will I lose you?" Bobby wonders. "Hell no!" Tynie oaths through tears. Kissing her forehead, Bobby mutters "Thank you Jesus." "Hubby, this sounds so cold. After all we've been through lately, you and I really need time that's just ours. Yes I do love our family, but something tells me they'll worry if we don't take it. I hope Danny doesn't mind occasionally backing our kin on request." Tynie blurts. "You don't worry anymore. Hubby's got this." Bobby tells her.

Changing her destination, Tynie winds up in the Jacuzzi tub room. Not having her distributor covered worries her as the clothes come off, Bobby showing Tynie something she didn't know. "I discovered this part when the wrap was taken off of my beautiful." He answers, showing there was a special thick plastic cover which fits her distributor built in. That being the only thing on her, Tynie's soon laid into the jet-raging waters and told "Kick back my Queen. You need it." Kissing him, Tynie adds "Yeah, and when I'm done. It's your turn my King. You need it too." Giggling momentarily for the first time today, the couple seals that arrangement, as Bobby walks out of the room backwards.

Calling Liu right away, Bobby tells of Tynie's last statement, only to learn "I won't be off-duty for another ten days anyhow. I've spoken to the others, and they agree with her. As for the baby showers for Sasha and Spring Breeze, those ladies actually don't want one. I'll explain that, they said "We're already set as family, those two saw to it. Why add more things for Tynie to worry about?" You two will remain apprised of situations with everyone, other than those two I quoted; I got this word "Little Shit and Bobby more than deserve undisturbed time alone." TreMarion took it one step further, ordering me to relay "Babygirl's done enough, not just for us, but for the entire state. She's persevered through so much that I insist she be my emergency contact.. and that's it. I do love her, but it's time for the others to step up too. She already has, with Bobby at her hip. This is most fair."

Bobby's stunned, admitting "I did NOT see this coming! They're all telling the truth, especially TreMarion. By the way, is he home yet?" Liu confirms that and says it's already arranged for Tynie to see him after a couple days. "I see where you went with that, Liu. I got it from here. Thanks man." Bobby concludes, the two hanging up. Going back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie half stretched out across the rear of the Jacuzzi tub.

"Damn this feels good." She moans, alleviating one of her hubby's concerns. Disrobing and joining her with their phone already out of that room, Bobby soon tells Tynie everything he just got word of. "When did they?" She wonders, learning "While we had those other situations hit. TreMarion said that as he was being released from the hospital. Relax, Sasha and Spring Breeze are clueless on that. The way Liu has it set up, everyone has a time to see your Dad, and the others are to care for him. I know that hurts you, but your Dad requested it. My gorgeous has been through so much, and not just lately, that he felt this was most fair." Bobby concludes. "It does hurt, but with that logic, I can't argue. I'd actually lose that debate." Tynie concurs, the two washing each other from there. Relaxing for a bit, they wind up drying one another off all smiles. Right as Tynie was to worry, Bobby says "Now lovie, no need to be concerned. Everything is taken care of, as is everyone."

Danny gets news that he kind of expected as they were away from him. The only outfits spared were his uniforms, and Karven was able to make the restitution offer go faster. The ex-fiancée's mother had the check cut from her account instead, claiming that the father's bank was an asshole. They planned to get the ex-fiancée's father's money put in the Ex-fiancée's mother's bank today, and Karven has the check. Danny gives his location and learns that he will receive that item inside of three hours. Hanging up his phone, Danny yells "Thank you Jesus! I got my justice!" Tynie and Bobby are clearing from the clutter of prior worn clothes as that rings out, wondering what's up. Dressing rather quickly, the couple goes back to Danny who has beers in hand.

"Dude, you out-yelled ME.. what hit?!" Tynie wonders. Popping the beers, Danny's giddier than a schoolgirl as they learn the news. "Danny. Bobby. Kick back. Danny WATCH THIS!" Tynie cheers. The men obey, and for one more time, Tynie's chugging style is revealed. "Holy hell.." Danny murmurs. "That's my everything." Bobby brags. As she came up from that, Bobby's words hit her heart, causing Danny to see Tynie blush deeper than a blood red rose, him teasing. "Aw."

Tynie's standing upright with the ended beer bottle in hand, waiting for a second. Tapping Danny's shoulder, Bobby whispers "She's not done yet." Turning her back to the men, with her left hand thrown over her right shoulder Tynie chucks the bottle into the trash with her eyes closed. It swooshes while landing, giving both her hubby and Danny a decent breeze.

"Dude, does Tynie kick ass in her sleep too?!" Danny poses. "Only God knows that one!" Tynie answers. Bobby erupts in laughter, getting up then gathering his wife into a threshold carry. "Danny, thank you for everything. We've had a lot of people sold out over the last couple days, and hopefully still more set free. That's why we're so happy right now, it's taken too long in coming." Tynie elaborates for the couple. "I can only imagine." Danny responds, going for the door. Not even fully opening the front door, Danny has the check in hand, locking up right away after. Stashing that before Tynie said something, he learns from Bobby "You already have the keys dude. Go ahead." "Later then." Danny confirms, going out, and again securing the home afterwards.

Tynie waits until the home's secured once more before gloating "Oooh, my Ecstasy's so ripped!" "Aw, thank you baby." Bobby replies blushing. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie confesses "You always amaze me. Everything you do is my heaven. Bobby, this morning's conversation has me still reeling, and not in a good way. I know we settled it, but your baby's still afraid. I haven't dealt with that yet, because I didn't want Danny or Ross worried. You know what else delayed that too." "You're not the only one who's still afraid, truthfully. I'm right with you on dealing with it." Bobby admits, sitting on the couch again. "How do we.. deal?" Tynie worries. Whimpers leave her lips as Bobby cries alongside Tynie, their fear initially let out that way.

Danny walked in on that silently, because Ross called him with orders to stay at the couple's home. "Their marriage is in trouble.." Danny realizes softly while locking up. "Whoever said that, yes. If it's Danny, and you can.. Help!" Tynie pleads. Racing to them, Danny plays mediator for quite a while, learning everything they had hidden earlier. Tynie asks "Dude, can this be.." "Already deemed confidential, only us three will ever know." Danny interrupts. "I don't know if I should continue practicing law or not. Everything was so much easier before I did. We didn't have near as many problematic people encounter us, nor as much stress. I don't know if I should give up my bar card or not. If I have a choice between that and Bobby, you know what'll happen." Tynie goes on.

"Baby, you don't EVER have to go that far! I want you to continue practicing. These events are not your fault, nor are they linked to your bar card! Ross told us everything will better soon, thanks to a few law changes. Trust him, he's never betrayed any of us here." Bobby objects. "Yes dear." Tynie whispers. "Dear God. Tynie loves being a lawyer, and would just end that if you said to Bobby." Danny murmurs.

Taking her hair in his hands, Bobby tucks that behind his wife's ears before saying "No way Ty-baby, you know we both loathe pedestals. Your willingness to just drop your practice if I said so, is a chance for me to be controlling. That's not me at all, let me prove that to you. Name it, and you get it." "Held!" Tynie wails. Bobby's arms go around her in a second, Tynie being grasped up with all he has.

"I know what's going on. It's simple really, you two just need to know four things: One, Tynie's practice needs concrete barriers. Limits on client number, hours she takes cases, etc. Two, better communication and less "Name and get it." If one of you needs something, simply tell the other with No concern about being judged on any request. Three, your family will keep you updated, only jump when it's urgent. Fourth, it's never been Tynie and Bobby against the world without trusted backup. Before you ask, both my parents were shrinks." Danny ascribes.

Looking each other in the eyes, Tynie and Bobby say as one "He's right. I love you." Tynie adds "Dude, we'll do as you advice. Hell, the kid of two shrinks had to learn a lot!" "Wait dude, we thought you went out?" Bobby queries. Danny tells him all of Ross's orders and why, mentioning they end tomorrow. "I don't want to know what the hell changed Danny's agenda. I've had it with bullshit. Thank God he was here because we needed him, in an unexpected capacity. Dude, you just got me as your lawyer.. for life.. no charge. Don't debate me, even God loses those!" Tynie declares. "It's true." Bobby verifies. "I'm not even going to try debating you in that case, Tynie." Danny forfeits.

Tynie taps her man's shoulder and swears "For what you just did for us Danny, I owe you this much." Breaking the hold temporarily, Bobby sees her hug Danny and kiss both his cheeks. Taking her man into her arms, Tynie's about to apologize when Bobby overrules "No need. That was sweet." "I didn't know this was going on you two. I'd have helped sooner if I did. I'm sorry." Danny worries. "Dude, if she can't worry about it, nor can you. She and I were keeping it private until many things got settled. You know why, I assume." Bobby overrules. "Definitely, and I don't blame either of you. Your confidentiality is permanently retained, by the way." Danny resolves.

Releasing her man, Tynie senses Bobby wanted to briefly hug Danny for what he's done, getting proven right. Tynie's crying tears of mixed emotions, unsure of how to feel as Bobby returns to holding her. Danny sees that saying softly "Let your mind go blank Tynie. Allow this to be set free. Permit your heart to sell out the confusion, pain, and rage, whatever. You need to, and not just for you." She does, and Bobby boasts "Dude, you'd have made one hell of a marriage counselor." "Yeah, but a minimum of twelve years of college wasn't my thing." Danny replies.

Tynie giggles through a gasp at that, muttering "Danny, I don't know why you got hurt by those you romantically loved. I really don't want to either, but hopefully you find that again. You kicked more ass with this than I've EVER been reputed for!" "Now THAT'S saying something!" Danny cheers. "Yeah, and we both meant it." Bobby confirms. "Danny, just for your information, your confidentiality is on lockdown with us too. For life." Tynie vows.

"Confidentiality on Lockdown, sounds like a shitty prison band." Danny laughs, knowing what she meant with that remark. "Holy hell! It DOES!" Tynie and Bobby laugh as one. "Umm just curious, how long has hell been holy with you two?" Danny kids. "With me, nearly 33 years. In terms of Bobby, since we got together from my knowledge." Tynie affirms. "You read me.." Bobby whispers. "See? It's already working." Danny notices.

"Hottie, maybe we should go ahead.. I mean.. we already have enough rides ourselves and by the sounds of it Danny lost everything." Tynie eludes. "No way Little Shit. You mean well, and I love that. The gift you're referring to could EASILY be misconstrued and cost you everything in terms of your practice." Danny objects. "Oh my God, he's right." Bobby realizes, letting Tynie in on why with a whisper.

"Danny, would you believe it if I said: Bobby and I have tried repeatedly to settle what all three of us just finished discussing by ourselves?" Tynie wonders. "Unfortunately, yes. I say that not as an indictment on you two or your intelligence. I already know you don't trust the entire field of medicine, Liu told me. He said he was on Bobby's orders to. I'm just glad I could help, after all, you two have worked wonders for the entire state. Not only that, you've done so for me over the past few days." Danny broadcasts.

Whispering to her husband, Bobby hears "I know exactly where Liu went with that. Please don't debate it." "I do to my love, and I wasn't going to disagree." Bobby tells her. "Danny, you seriously kick ass! What you advised is already working miracles! For that, we fuckin love you!" Tynie gleams. "I kind of sensed as much when you kissed my cheeks." Danny claims modestly.

"Danny, you're celebrating with us tonight. Don't worry, we'll hook you up with something to wear until tomorrow. I don't let ANYONE drive after drinking.. not even him." Tynie plans, pointing to Bobby. "She doesn't." Bobby giggles, going for the mini-fridge. "Celebrate? Huh?" Danny queries.

"Look dude, we HAVE had a lot of people whom have stepped to us set to meet justice somehow. The selling out of people has actually set free more, at least that's the vibe I keep getting in terms of that entire situation. One more thing: your wisdom could have very easily just saved our marriage." Tynie cites. "Those are good reasons." Danny realizes.

"Baby, what about.." Bobby trails off. "Gorgeous we need to unwind, and soon will be doing so with a kickass brother. Everything else gets handled later, if not tomorrow. Relax, please." Tynie interrupts. "I see where she's going with this, and am compelled to agree." Danny compels. Bobby sees his wife's face plastered with an elated smile, answering "I love that idea, but not nearly as much as I love you, Tynie." "Hold it.. did Little Shit just call me her brother?" Danny poses.

"No you silly! I said you kick ass like a brother would for us, only shortened. Kickass brother.. get it now?" Tynie giggles, getting Danny to follow her. Bobby serves them all beers, then goes for the couple's shared phone.

Liu texted advising that anything the couple didn't handle today gets put off until tomorrow. Karven, Katarina and he are on a meeting break, the orders being that Tynie, Bobby, and Danny stay put. Basically, the selling out of people did lead to many others being set free. However, there were still more being sold out, those being served the permanent end of their freedom by Katarina.

As for Tynie and Bobby's family, Liu pretty much paraphrased Danny's words from earlier. Yes, they will meet up. The reunion is set for a couple weeks down the line, as the remaining people on the Hawaiian side of the family have elected to collaborate with the New York authorities. Shit got THAT live, and Karven ordered Liu "Keep a lot of the details between us, Tynie's worried too much lately. Kid needs a break."

Bobby answers for all three at the house "You got it man, no sweat. Tell Karven thanks for Tynie. Keep us posted on the family as best you can. That's all we ask." Liu confirms that before the phone's set to vibrate and stashed on Tynie.

"Oooh baby that felt good." Tynie says under her breath. He took that to mean she needed a massage, going to town on that right away. "You're next." She moans, Bobby saying "We're equals." "Danny, we love it when you're right!" The couple says as one. "Damn, you've never been this tense my Queen." Bobby worries, still rubbing her shoulders down. "My King, we both know why. I'm not the only one this tense either." Tynie answers. "You're royalty to each other, that's what the equals line means." Danny discovers. Pointing to him, Tynie tells Bobby "He catches on quick." "That's how I made it to Frauds Captain." Danny replies modestly.

Melting into her man after a while longer, Tynie groans relaxedly while grabbing both their beers. Taking his, the two sip on those with slow-forming smiles on their lips. Calling him down with the curl of two fingers, Tynie plots next-to-inaudibly "We finish our massages, later.. in a more private setting." "Yes dear." Bobby chirps.

Tynie stops sipping her beer right after that exchange, toasting "Danny, you've kick more ass than I'll ever be able to describe. We owe you an eternal gratitude debt, man. To you!" "No debts, Little Shit. I don't run that way." Danny objects, raising his beer. "I shoulda known you'd say that dude!" Bobby laughs, joining the toast. It's noon by this time, which stuns all three in Tynie and Bobby's house. Petting her side, Bobby realizes the special wrap is still around Tynie's waist. "Oh jeez!" He yelps, taking that off of her. "Before you ask, it's a backup for the distributor clip. That's made of flimsy metal and has a tendency to break." Tynie educates Danny. "Cool." Danny yips, the trio finishing their beers.

"Let me see if I still got it." Danny eludes, taking all the bottles. Arising, he does a trick shot that Tynie never could master, chain-firing all three bottles into the trash with only one hand. "EPIC! Dude, you just outdid me.. again!" She honors. Sitting again, Danny says "Thanks. You two go have some alone time. Trust me, I got this."

Looking at him together, Tynie says for the couple "Thanks man." Taking her husband by the hand, Bobby's lead to their room with her at his hip. Danny watches them walk out of the living room and mutters "They can't live without each other. Lord, help them. I've tried, and I can only hope it worked." "Dammit!" Tynie grumbles, Bobby knowing why, vouching "Now honey, he's worried because he really cares about us. I know you don't like the fact people worry over you, but trust me on this.. please." "Bobby, what'd you say?" Danny poses.

"She hates it when people worry about her. Thing is, she worries about everyone. That's one part of her past ways that I can't seem to break." Bobby answers, halting the couple. "Aw Jeez. Tynie I know it hurts, but you need to let those means go. They've likely contributed to what happened between you two." Danny advises. Tynie's left hand rolls down her face, the right entangled around Bobby, as this rings out "You're right." "Sorry to have interrupted you two." Danny apologizes. "Dude, you didn't. We're good. Hell, if anything you rescued us." Bobby counters.

Tynie doesn't say a thing else, staving off tears at those words from her dream man. The next thing she feels is Bobby grabbing her up into his arms, the trek to their room being taken from there.

Again Danny prays, "Lord, what I just saw and heard terrifies me. Bobby's needed Tynie, and vice versa. They're holding on to each other by threads, I can tell. I didn't want to scare Tynie any more than she is. Bobby's frightened too, but it's against my code of honor to do that to a woman. I've done what they've allowed me so far, and will provide more when they ask. Now, they need you and whoever else from above can hear me! I don't know if they believe in guardian angels, but if they do, their situation has gone code red urgent! I'm trying to be strong for them, and yet I'm already failing. Please God.. save their marriage!" Bobby gets wind of that and adds "He spoke for us too Lord, my baby's bawling in my arms right now." "Help us!" She squeaks between tears.

Carrying her straight to the bed, Bobby doesn't speak again, Tynie either. Sitting behind her, Bobby keeps his hands to himself, as she does. "Bobby, I've been thinking. I know this may not make sense, but please hear me out. We have a shared phone, but a lot of his-and-hers other stuff. I don't want to keep it all that way. The surfboards, our guns, and most of our clothes are it on that list. Everything else I say we share down the middle. Let that be a symbol of our equality, and our faith in each other. I sense you're confused by this, but today I've caught some freaky vibes. Those roughly translated: I don't want our stuff split like we're already divorcing! I won't sign those forms.. ever! I love you so much that I refuse to live without you!" Tynie rails off, crying. Bobby goes for it, holding his dream woman tightly, then proclaiming "That's perfectly sensible actually. As for the divorce papers, I will never file them. I won't live without you either. That I vow on all I am." She's stunned by his answer, peeping "You're ok with that?" "Absolutely. Tell you the truth, I've been thinking the same thing. I just didn't know how to say it." Bobby affirms.

They'd left the master bedroom door open, Danny standing in the throughway, announcing. "You two are making progress already.. Thank the Lord!" Tynie waves him in, taking a break from talking. The next thing they see is Danny laying out several dream catchers on the chest at the bed's edge. "Yeah, I called in a favor to Phil. He had access to Spring Breeze's stock and sent them right over through Katarina. Phil knew Tynie'd have his nuts in a vice if he left Spring Breeze unless going on-duty. I would've been in here sooner, but Katarina just left." Danny admits.

"How long's my owed favor list now?" Tynie pines. "Umm, it doesn't exist. I claimed you wanted them for décor. Katarina coming over served another purpose, too. Phil, Ross and I are off with pay until the investigation with the bomb concludes. For our own safety before you ask, on the orders of the Governor. Katarina got called on her lunch break with the news." Danny acclaims. "Dude that move with the dream catchers was slick!" Bobby cheers, his wife adding "Danny, one more thing. Get word to Phil and Ross that if they need me for the legal aftermath of this shit I want called." "Katarina already claimed as much on your name, sensing you'd say that. I told her you're not mad at that move. Oh, there's a catch to her doing that by the way: Tynie doesn't worry about me at all. Lawyer wise I'm already covered. I was told to quote her." Danny informs. "Catch accepted gratefully." Bobby fires back, hearing "Knew that." "Danny, you've done plenty for us today man. You won't let me go with my heart and claim we have a debt to you. Do some relaxing today, brother." Tynie admonishes. "I will do my best on that. After I take care of a few things." Danny accepts, handing over their phone and starting to hang the dream catchers.

The last one was nailed just above their heads, centered on the bedframe, with enough room for when they get intimate. Tynie sees it all being done in accordance with Cherokee ways and wonders "Are you.." "Yep, one-sixth." Danny educates. "Thanks man, now that those are hung up, go try to relax." Bobby requests, Danny bowing out. "That's why he went tribal about this!" Tynie realizes, her man totally lost. "Ok, translated: Going Tribal is basically the art of covering someone who matter's ass across the board, and while doing so keeping honors to the extremes intact." "She's right!" Danny hollers, Tynie forgetting about the acoustics to that part of the house until that moment.

"Learn something new every day. Ya know what? I say we go tribal in a sense. Let me explain. You've tried that with basically everyone we encounter who shows even a smidgeon of decency. We both know, unfortunately, where that's lead in many cases. I say we use that with those who are around us now, until they prove unworthy. Oh and Beautiful, no more second chances to anyone." Bobby lays out. "Deal." Tynie certifies.

Their shared phone goes off, Tynie praying it's decent news. Liu's on the other side calling to brief them on the situations with the others. TreMarion's sleeping at home with Bruno and Rose caring for the house. Liu's actually calling Tynie and Bobby while keeping eyes on their home for them, the family changing that system to a rolling list of people taking shifts doing that. They made that decision with one pair being excluded unless it's an emergency: Tynie and Bobby. The motive behind that was simple actually, the family believes that pair have already done enough, even in non-urgent situations.

Phil has Spring Breeze at the doctor for a check-up, as does TreMarkis with Sasha. What those two ladies said about baby showers is apparently standing, same with what the family said about Tynie paying for anything else. Tao and the rest of the family, including the Hawaiian side are medically alright. In terms of the collaboration between the Hawaiian and New York relatives with the New York authorities: it stands until everything's resolved. Liu also corroborates what Danny told them verbatim. Other than that, the reunion's in the works, tentatively slated for two weeks before the couple starts the consultancy.

"Dude, you are a wealth of information. How about the cases?" Tynie requires. "Those will be through inside of fourteen days. By the looks of it, you and the family stand to win BIG." Liu answers. "Dude, I just got out of a talk with Bobby. Since we basically will never have to fret about money, on your word, He and I have decided that you are to take those our part of those lawsuit winnings and flood the "At Each Other's Hips Project" with funding from them. Let Henry know our decision, which will be verified in writing ONLY on his request." Tynie orders. "You got it! Later." Liu retorts, hanging up after all that was noted.

Setting that device to charge, Tynie's a bit pensive about Bobby's reaction to her claims. "You were phenomenal! How you arranged that was very impressive!" He gleams. "I got to admit, your going tribal idea feels pretty fuckin good!" Tynie brags.

"How about this.." Bobby trails off, going in for some affection. Liu forgot to mention something in the call, texting it instead, the alert being ignored as the couple gets to kissing. Splitting off later, Tynie moans "Oooh baby!" "Yeahh.." Bobby howls under his breath. His left arm around her shoulders, the right goes to answer the missed text alert. Apparently Spring Breeze gave Liu his Cherokee name "Angel's Halo," alongside something else. The latter being a new idea in terms of communicating about documents or lawsuits that doesn't deal with prognostications. The claim backing that being "It's a mass protection move since we all use cellphones." The entire family loves the new rule, that those are only discussed in full when they meet with Liu confidentially in person.

Bobby fires off the offer to allow him access to Tynie's office for that, on appointments alone. Mentioning that he did so in the name of showing the pair's concurrence with Spring Breeze's idea being taken into action, he tells their lawyer that unless it's urgent, they're not taking calls.

Given the fact Tynie already knew the current status of everyone in the family, Bobby claimed he handle later briefings on that topic. Liu utters in his reply "Umm that was the other part of Spring Breeze's idea. The family already backed it, you two have done PLENTY. Stand down until it's a reunion or an emergency, and I was told to quote them."

Laying that device back to the charger, Bobby gives Tynie a short smile. "Lover, the others made our emergency contact status eternal. Oh, and the shit's gone LIVE. Bad enough for there to be a collaboration of our kin with New York authorities that covers both states the family lives as well as halt the reunion until everything's resolved. Rose and Bruno recalibrated the "Watching of houses" too. We're last resorts on that, honey. Daddy, Sasha and Spring Breeze are taken care of, everyone else being alright. Something tells me you're handling future briefings on their status, too." Tynie blabs. "All that works with me. In terms of family status updates, yes I am." Bobby claims.

"My Love on an unrelated topic to what I just blabbed, I think the attempted resolution we cut in my office isn't worth the paper it's typed on. I say that after we got Danny's insight and had those discussions before Liu contacted us." Tynie assumes. "I couldn't agree more. We rid of that later. Oh and honey, new rule with discussing cases. Yeah, until Liu gets an office, he will be using yours. By appointment only of course." Bobby recalls, his wife deeming that reasonable with a brief nod.

"God, today's been heart-wrenching." Tynie half-whimpers. "I know.." Bobby answers delicately, the woman of his fantasies collapsing into his embrace. Danny'd come back to check on them, hearing Tynie's last remark, him admitting "I can only hope you two have some time to just be together. I know I'm supposed to be relaxing, but after what happened this morning, I just did a room-to-room check. I ignored Tynie's office out of respect for client confidentiality."

"Dude, you have consent to go in that room. Please just don't mess with any papers." Tynie honors. Danny shrugs "Know that now." Leaving the throughway again, Danny mutters "Somehow, Lord, hook them up. By that I mean with time for them to get things right. Today's been a heart-wrencher, and not to just them. They're my friends, and seeing this has crucified my heart. There's no way I'm leaving until they show more signs of improvement, my honor code forbids it. Hell, I may just ask their lawyer to sell my home and start fresh closer to them." Tynie catches that and fires off a text to Liu, then Danny. "He needs you man. Help my friend sell his home, it's basically uninhabitable by him now, according to my standards. Blame that on a bitch that's now kicking it with Satan." "Send him my way." Liu replies. Danny gets that in a text, with that Tynie announcing she heard him. "Yeah, we have yet to get this part of the house soundproofed! Don't even think about it dude, you've done more than enough!" Bobby defends.

When he said that, Tynie felt every muscle to her man's build flexing around her. "You know how to make me melt.." She boasts in a playfully purring voice. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees something that was truly yearned for. "My Queen, the look in your eyes, I've missed so much. The reverence, adoration, and awe blended in those blue-green orbs I cherish." He confesses. "In that case, it's my turn to make you melt." She plans, switching up the hold they share.

The moment after Bobby's head is reverse nestled to her bosom, Tynie asks in the same playfully purring tone "We can't have each other missing stuff, now can we?" Laying his head so her breasts are under his left cheek, Bobby nuzzles and shakes his head, giving her answer.

Stroking his hair, Tynie prays "God, I know I typically ask You to keep our other heavenly observers busy with the rest of the family. Thing is, as You've seen, we need them now as well. Borrowing an overheard phrase of Danny's, our situation's gone code red urgent. Yes, Bobby and I've tried to resolve this alone, but evidently failed. Danny's insight saved us, I just know that. Here my rock is, cradling in my arms, terrified. Bobby's usually so fierce and powerful, this ordeal having him so scared that even with my attempts to be brave, we're both internally crumbling. One of many things Bobby and I agree on is: there's no way we'll live without each other. I'm asking for guidance, strength and signs which don't go away. There's no sense in Bobby and I trying to take on the world like we have no backup, Danny was right. Lord.. Please.. HELP US!" Bobby prays "Please God. She's right."

Danny had heard that as well, coming into the room with an update on the house's security. "It's all in order and I meant not to be right, just a good friend." He announces. Tynie's talisman tattoo thrashes violently after their prayer and that announcement, visible to Danny across the room. "Damn! Does that hurt?!" He worries.

"This time yeah, it's my talisman. That's just a spiritual message I obtained. What it means this time, I'm clueless!" Tynie assumes. "It means those who watch us from above know the deal. We're covered. Danny, she got that tattoo for someone she lost whom acted as you are. The talisman thing has been a constant with it since." Bobby explains. "Whoa..You two already know the next line out of my mouth, as I do yours." Danny answers, leaving the area. Massaging that inkjob, Bobby tries to get the thrashes to stop, such taking about twenty minutes. Having heard his wife tell Danny it hurt, Bobby looks in Tynie's eyes concerned. Grabbing that shoulder, Tynie starts moaning in pain, her hand covering his. "That's it, my muscles need work." She announces. "Another day honey, we need to relax together. Especially after how the bulk of today's gone." Bobby objects.

"Alright, but Danny best stop acting like our butler. Dude's worked miracles as it is, that's enough for one day.. dammit!" She concurs. Laughing, Danny hollers "Got it Tynie!"

"Bobby, what happened to us?!" She weeps. "I don't know, honestly. I want to save you and I, seriously. I refuse the same thing you do: us breaking apart." Bobby cries. "BOBBY!" Tynie wails, hearing him do the same with her name. "God, I can't lose you. Please…. don't make me be alone again. I can't deal with that." She agonizes. "I won't if you won't." Bobby offers through tears. Gasping, Tynie completes the arrangement "Deal." They cry without words for over an hour, ensnared in a clinging snuggle.

"I know I'm not supposed to be behaving as your butler, but I just got an idea. Please, think this over. Tynie, you've leapt for everyone you've known, I say now that's permanently history. Tell your current clients that unless it's a court date or urgent you're unavailable. Don't take any new cases or clients at least until after the consultancy's first round of classes. If you lose clients for that, fine. You're not the only lawyer in the state, stop acting like it. Bobby, I know this may be a tall order, but you need to enforce that. Tynie's heart won't let her, or this wouldn't have hit as hard. I know there are other variables, but that one is the easiest to control. Tynie's not bowing out of law practice entirely, just pacing herself a lot better this way. Least, that's what I'd do if I were in your shoes." Danny announces, standing at the edge of the bed as the two slowly stop crying.

"Technically he IS my practice's head of security, now that idea can make him the head agent for client arrangements. That is, if Bobby's willing to do it." Tynie realizes. "I DEFINITELY am!" Bobby vows. "Danny, you're a bighearted GENIUS!" They say as one, ending Danny's worries about his diatribe being a "tall order." "I couldn't relax knowing my two best friends are hurting like this. My heart's as big as yours Tynie." Danny confesses. Petting the bed with her foot, Tynie ushers Danny by the pair. He sits at their feet, watching Tynie and Bobby until their phone goes off. "Yeah, they're both unavailable. Tynie's in the shower and Bobby's handling the trash. They left this phone by me so it's not ruined by accident. If this isn't urgent, I'll take a message." Danny informs.

Liu educates Danny that it wasn't urgent, he'd actually called their number by mistake. Admitting he'd tried to configure his speed dials on a touch-screen phone, Liu goes on to say he tapped the wrong digit for that app. "Happens man. Oh, and Bobby gave me consent to answer this thing as long as I live here. The only time I can't is when one of Tynie's clients calls. She's not gotten her practice phone replaced because the shop she frequents is between manufacturer shipments for her device model. I checked on that a moment before you called. You'll get that consent texted by Bobby later." Danny verifies. "Better idea, until that consent is revoked in writing to me, we act on it as given. I understand the restriction and the reason behind it." Liu offers, Danny accepting.

Figuring out how to charge that phone, Danny prays "You two good with that?" "Danny, we fuckin love you! That was PERFECT!" Tynie cheers. "I didn't lie, by the way. Regarding the shop." Danny chimes back. "Change that. You didn't lie. Period." Bobby counterclaims. "Good with me man." Danny renders.

"I've been a cop for thirty years, a Captain for just under half that. Maybe I should retire, things are getting too hairy for my blood." Danny wonders. "Dude, if your gut says bow out.. file the papers. You can use my practice's fax machine for that. Ross's residential fax number is set as fax speed dial three on that thing, by the way." Tynie bestows. "Call him first, get the forms. Go from there. Speed Dial two on the phone you just used, after it charges. Speed Dial One's his office, Helena gave me their home number when we were over there." Bobby alters. "Deal." Danny yips. Tynie teases "You're just full of surprises Bobby!" She then hears a mock-hurt squeal from him, only to mention "I love those mysteries you give, my King." "You stand to get more, of the positive ones. I already know that's the same for me, as we're equals, my Queen. Lord willing we NEVER go through THIS again." Bobby swears. "You mind reader!" Tynie elates. "Amen on that last line dude." Danny promises, Tynie vowing "I'm surrounded by mind readers! For the record, that is NOT a bad thing!"

Ross calls the couple, Danny answering it with an inquiry that handled in professional respect "Sir, I wish to retire. I've given 30 years to the Force and believe it's time to.. as Tynie put it "bow out." Can you fax her practice the forms?"

"I'll send those by the end of the day. Congrats Danny. How are they anyhow, after this morning?" Ross declares, ending with a worry. "Fine, Ross. Bobby's actually thinking about having the kitchen totally redone so that there's no way the CSU guys or anyone else who could develop a grudge in the future knows the current layout. As for Tynie, she's re-setting her practice's operational format. She decided to do that after her practice phone totally died this morning. I have their shared phone on me so that those two can discuss any other things about the house they'd wish to change. I have their consent to answer it, unless it's one of Tynie's clients." Danny depicts.

Tynie whispers to Bobby "My practice just got a part-time client arrangement specialist, fuck it. I'll pay cash under the table so Danny doesn't catch a double-dipping case." "Very well. Good luck in retirement. Frankly I don't blame you. I may make the same move myself. I already know that if I do, that pair are VIP's to the party." Ross tells Danny. "Excellent, Ross. Have a good day, and those forms will be to you as soon as I can."

Hanging up, Danny says "I heard what you said Tynie. No dice on paying me, that's not right between friends. I won't do part time either, I'm soon to be retired with all kinds of time on my hands. Strongest I'll ask for is consent to use your names for references if I need credit for when I start fresh." "Umm, that's a given." Bobby objects. "You make a very reasonable deal man. Consider it agreed to, with the details to be hashed out another day." Tynie answers, half-hugging Danny. Ross decides to keep Danny's retirement secret until deciding upon his own, the only people knowing are those who're required to. "One thing I forgot to tell you two: Ross swears that if he retires, you're VIP's to the party. He heard my logic on that and is contemplating it himself. As for Phil, I can't say, and won't even guess." Danny advises. "Don't blame either of you. In terms of guessing on Phil: GOOD CALL!" Tynie and Bobby say as one.

"Danny, did you set up that announcement because of us? You loved being a cop, and I feel.." Tynie presumes. "I didn't, I swear. Tynie, you read too much into that. I've honestly wondered if my time to retire has come since the bomb incident." Danny overrides. "I want the best for everyone who has shown they care. Yet, I want to go back to being carefree with Bobby, no tons of stress. I want to be a lawyer, but I'm tired of the aftermaths from assholes! I'm so conflicted!" Tynie releases, grabbing at her hair with her left hand.

"Baby…" Bobby whispers, taking Tynie's left hand out of her hair. "Bobby, I need temporary consented access to a phone that can be used in the interim for Tynie's practice. I have an idea." Danny premeditates. "The one charging on the left. I'll get you into the voicemail." Bobby agrees, sensing where their friend was going. Providing him that device, Danny's soon altering the voicemail, declaring his new post in the "Totally overhauled format for the office of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law."

Citing the overhaul was made by an administrative decision of Tynie's, Danny gives his number with orders to "Only call or text this line if it's absolutely urgent." With that, he saves the new greeting and hangs up.

Texting Liu, Danny relays the complete alteration to the format of Tynie's office in terms of communication. Mentioning that Tynie's administrative decision set their deal as grandfather claused in, Liu's exempted from the rule about urgent calls to Tynie's practice line. "That's great news actually. My brother, Tao, has told me in full how she used to run that office and her life from the time they met. Everything that's been done is rather reasonable." Liu surmises, the conversation ended. Charging that device and the pair's shared phone, Danny objects "No way guys. I'll get that situated myself, another time. Until then, I already have unlimited everything on my phone."

"Danny, you best go get a lotto ticket! I swear, you've been reading us perfectly all damn day!" Tynie oaths. "I can't until tomorrow, you know this." Danny realizes with a smile.

"In that case, one conflict down, one to go." Tynie uncovers. "Honey, you don't have to worry about us going back to being carefree for you and I to work out. I know you're tired of the assholes, but Ross told us earlier what's to happen to them by the end of the week. I say we wait that out and let it go down. Hell, they'd have it coming!" Bobby tells her. "I'm with him on this one." Danny chimes in, pointing to Bobby. One deep breath taken in, Tynie finalizes "Legal vengeance where I don't have to go postal and may not have to go to court.. SWEET!" "That it is.." Danny and Bobby say as one, the three then laughing for a moment.

"Lover, hook him up. My clothes would look way out of place on Danny." Tynie requests. "You heard the love of my eternity." Bobby says to Danny. "Yeah, and I just heard her jaw pop from dropping fast after what you just said." Danny relates, following Bobby. Setting her jaw into place herself, Tynie whispers "Thank you, the love of my Existence. Oh and Danny, someday you'll have that.. I hope." "She just did it again.." Danny pines, having heard Tynie. "No man, this time you read too much into something. My Ty-baby wants you happy. As do I, because you've earned it. Not just with us, either but at large." Bobby counters. "Oh, my mistake." Danny confesses. "Hey man, nobody's perfect. She sometimes has to translate herself for me." Bobby tells him. An outfit given him, Danny brags "She's been damn good for you Bobby. You've never looked healthier. The size of this getup proves that."

"More like, we've been a miracle for one another." Bobby boasts. Leaping off the bed, Tynie gloats "I love and worship my miracle-worker!" Picking her up off the ground, Bobby's arms around Tynie's hips, him reiterating proudly "I worship and love my miracle-worker!" His maneuver pops her entire spine, Tynie moaning in relaxation softly. "Hey, I owe you a massage. Danny, I only do that for my man." She proclaims, Danny understanding immediately. "Danny, I don't know how the fuck you words did it. Thank you will NEVER be enough! Yes, the overhauled system for my practice and family affairs helps, but still." Tynie swears. "I'm with my woman on that." Bobby affirms.

"Unified front, perfect. Just keep my words in mind you two." Danny retorts. "Umm, Danny. Were you a blonde in a past life?" Tynie kids. "What she means is: That was a given." Bobby laughs. "Danny, thanks for it all. Go watch a movie on the living room's entertainment center." Bobby informs, speaking for both. "No sweat. Later!" Danny replies, darting out of the room. Shutting that door, he obeys the couple's wishes in moments.

Heading to lock that door, Tynie has her man in tow. Bobby soon obtains a display that shocks him to the cores of his being. Spinning around while instantly dropping to her knees, Tynie premeditates through a scared series of whimpers "I got to satisfy my man's needs." Her hands aiming for his sweatpants, Bobby entangles his in them, kneeling so their eyes meet. Bobby insists "Tynie, please don't ever think you can't tell me no! My love for you is more extensive than just in terms of us making love." "After a lot of today's events, I'm just trying to not lose you! You'd never let me go without like that! You have needs and it's my job as your wife to always meet them!" Tynie wails. "Oh my God! You thought that if I was told "No" even once when I was wanting to get it on… that I'd leave?!"Bobby poses, flabbergasted. Tynie's answer "I'm so frightened, Bobby. I'm trying everything I know to keep you here as my man. Danny's done great helping us, but my heart and head are arguing. My head says trust Danny's advice, my heart says "Be ready to lose Bobby for good." "You trust me.. right?" Bobby worries. "With my life." Tynie murmurs, trying not to bawl.

"Please, listen to your head this time. As for my "needs" you have the right to tell me "No." I won't be upset with you if you do! As for my "Going without" I'd rather do that than witness you do this again. Before you ask, honest to Christ Himself." He elaborates. Ashamed, Tynie looks at the floor, or at least tries to. Lifting her chin with the entangled hands on his left side, Bobby objects "No beauty, I'm not upset. Shocked, yes." "I swore that I'd submit myself willingly to you whenever.. I was keeping my end of the deal!" Tynie blabbers.

"In that case, your "Deal about whenever I want It you'll willingly submit yourself" is revoked. I don't ever want you believing you're lesser than I am. You have always had the right to tell me "No." I was an idiot for not telling you that." Bobby relates. "You thought I knew. I didn't. Crafting that deal was in the name of keeping our intimacies not only hot, but intact." Tynie profiles.

Hearing that, Bobby gasps "Dear Jesus!" "Yeah, that deal came about when my heart started worrying. I let it ride hoping that idea would fix what was concerning that part of me. I was the idiot, not you." Tynie relents. "Guess again. We both screwed up on that one. We've always considered ourselves as equal, so in this case, that stands." Bobby refutes. Tynie gasps at the realization he was right, sighing out "Yes love." Trembling from nose to hips, Tynie provides Bobby exact word upon how she's doing. "Please.. don't go. Bobby.. stay." Tynie begs, her eyes overflowing with pleading tears. Helping his wife to her feet, Bobby swears "I'm NEVER leaving you!"

Arising as his lady does, Bobby keeps watch on Tynie until they're in one another's arms.

What the couple didn't know right off was Danny's movie ended and he was making them something to eat. Tynie tilts her head back to catch the air from the vent, sniffing twice. "That not-so-little SHIT!" She hollers, selling Danny's move out.

"Damn! Bobby never told me she has the nose of K-9 cop!" Danny yells. "Yeah, she told me not to! She wanted to prove it!" Bobby bellows. Wiping away her tears, Tynie points a finger at her husband, saying with a mock-vindictive smile "I'm going to get you for that!" Kissing the tip of that finger, Bobby replies "Yeah, I know. Someday in our eternity together I'll be able to get you back for pulling the same thing!" "I thought there was no tit-for-tat." Tynie states curiously. "Not in the sense you're thinking…" Bobby eludes. "Damn I'm Blonde!" Tynie yelps, what he meant striking her.

"Tynie, have you been depressed from more than the diabetic fallouts?" He poses.

"Si My King. I've kept it primarily to myself so you won't deem it an indictment against what you've done for me! Before you ask, it's because of the fact you've had to go from carefree while being retired, to never knowing when my medical is going to kick the fuck out of me! I don't find myself to be the bombshell that you married because of that!" Tynie releases. "You thought these changes would eventually.." Bobby trails off. "Drive you away once and for all." Tynie finishes. "You know how I'm going to prove that totally wrong? I'm going to stay with my baby, take care of my honey, worship and love my Queen. That's right Tynie, you are still ALL those things.. and so much more to me!" Bobby oaths, petting both his wife's cheeks.

"Dear Christ...Bobby you have NO idea what that means to me! Now I got to figure out what's made my man so mopey. Let it out Baby, tell me.." Tynie mutters. Bobby does, and what she hears knocks the wind out of her for a moment. Ever the gentleman, Bobby halts his elaboration until Tynie's breathing properly again. Basically, his mopiness was entirely centered on Tynie. She asked if he had any reason for himself to be saddened, as in about anything regarding Bobby. He recalls the conversation held yesterday before court in his closet, swearing that was all. "Your life is centered on me!" She uncovers. "Yes, just like yours is on me." He returns.

"Bobby-bear, if I may still call you that, I was wondering something. Considering the fact you and I've not genuinely gotten to kick back and enjoy our love in passionate displays today: Is there any way we can consider these discussion topics as settled, with a plan to act on the new arrangements and Danny's wisdom?" Tynie concerns. "First off, my Ty-baby, yes you can call me that. You know what petnames we don't like anymore. In terms of your curiosity, I agree with the idea entirely. There is one thing I'd like to add to it though. You and I never again go into any details other than Danny's advice, so that neither of us endures this slew of emotional hells." Bobby attaches.

"Bobby-bear, we have a plan." Tynie says in a bit of a light voice. Instead of just kissing him, Tynie pulls a dual move, planting a French kiss to Bobby's lips while at the same time going for his ass. The hold they shared was totally altered in that maneuver, Bobby giving his wife just as he got. Time's ignored by the two right up until both are nearly breathless and the kiss ends. "This could sound a bit weird. I just got a vibe that swears that you and I just had our own selling out and setting free happen." Tynie giddily blurts "That doesn't sound weird at all. I feel the same way, my Endlessly Loved." Bobby responds. "Oh Bobby. My Endlessly Loved, thank you." Tynie gasps.

"We got to thank Danny too. His words pointed us in this direction." They say as one. "Ya already did! Repeatedly! By the way: Meal's on!" Danny bellows, capitalizing on the current acoustics of that part to the home. Through a laughter eruption, Tynie says "He's going to act like our butler whether we like it or not!" "I noticed!" Bobby chuckles back. "Hey now, I have my motives for this. I ask that you trust me!" Danny self-defends. "Dude if we didn't trust you, the items in your pocket would still be on our keyrack!" Tynie shouts. "Remember what she said about beating God in debates man, and shut up while you're still behind.. trust me!" Bobby hollers.

Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie moans "Speaking of behinds.. Bobby.. UNH! Yours is so HOT!" Nipping her earlobe, Bobby answers "As is my Ty-baby's." "If we want to.. after Danny goes to bed." Tynie plans under her breath. "I'll say this: we'll know." Bobby evades with a shit-eating grin. "By the way Dude, you handle those retirement forms tomorrow! Too much shit has hit today and we're ALL on down time from it! Bobby and I already know the deal with our family, he's going to get our phone, just in case." Tynie declares through the vent, unlocking the master bedroom. "GOOD CALL!" Danny commends.

Bobby half-races to make his wife's claim true, obtaining a lost pup look from Tynie. "I don't like keeping you waiting. That's not being a gentleman." Bobby justifies. "To me, you're a greater gentleman if you only do that for emergencies. Bobby, you know my fears about your heart. You have the same ones for mine. We are equals, and since you don't let me do that.. why should I allow you?" Tynie overrides. Tempering his pace, Bobby discovers his wife's words packed a lot of loving concern, meeting Tynie soon after.

From the throughway of their master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby head for the kitchen bar, laughing their asses off. "What's so damn funny?" Danny wonders. "Ohh, you. A soon-to-be-retired Frauds Captain hopping around like an officer trying to kiss ass for commendation letters prior to a rank upgrade." Tynie calls out, still laughing. "Ohh DAMN!" Bobby laughs. "Well, my doing this served one of two of the purposes. You're in the middle of the first one, actually. The other being: Tynie, I know you're damn good with a gun, as well as certified. However, it goes against my honor code to have you do what you did this morning to that ex-CSU dickwad again. As long as I'm residing under this roof, I cover security for the house as much as possible." Danny insists. "Thank you." Tynie answers.

Turning her head so their eyes meet again, Tynie mutters "You protect me." Wrapping his arms around her in obscene tightness, Bobby swears "With my life!" "Go cuddle up. You both need it." Danny mandates. Taking his wife to the couch a little differently, Bobby slides his feet under Tynie's and walks them there while the hold from behind is kept up. "This could hurt you.." She pines. "Now beautiful, no worrying over what could happen. If it does, we'll take care of that." Bobby counters playfully toned. "Nicely done dude." Danny applauds under his breath. Bobby slides his hand away from Tynie's arms just long enough to plant their phone in her pocket, returning it before she looked.

"That gave me goosebumps!" Tynie yelps, the two hitting the couch. Rubbing her arms from shoulder to wrist, Bobby assures that his lady love isn't cold and rids of those goosebumps with a romantic pace. "Bobby-bear.. Grazie." She resounds as the goosebumps leave her arms. "No problema, Ty-baby." Bobby acclaims back. "Wait just a minute.. you two speak lovey-dovey in Italian?" Danny asks. "You're the one who said we needed to communicate." Tynie defends. "Honey's on a roll.." Bobby boasts.

Danny shuts right up at that, discovering such is best since he's basically attempting to debate the chick who outdoes God in that department. "Your honey's loving' the powerful hold of my Hottie." Tynie purrs.

Hearing those two verbally fawn over one another sends Danny's heart into flight, actually. All the frets of the hours before basically evaporate when Tynie and Bobby pretty much start hitting on each other before Danny. Serving them, then himself, Danny's silence keeps up. "Dude, we're not mad at ya." Tynie informs. "I know." Danny confirms. The couple stays in their hold, managing to eat while cuddling. "How do you two.." Pointing at the skies, Bobby interrupts with a Cheshire cat grin "Yeah, that's between us and Him." "Nice one sexy." Tynie applauds, kissing her man. "When they're happy, everybody knows it!" Danny notes. The kiss was a bit brief, Bobby mentioning "We enjoy more of those.. alone." "Not cool dude! Yes, Little Shit, I know. I kick ass." Danny overrides. They kiss again, not realizing their meal cleanup was handled until the affection ended. Danny then gets the outfit Bobby gave and is about to ask. "Second floor, our best one is the one in the center. Don't change any of the furniture, and it's all good. Shower's on the far left." Tynie senses. "You read me." Danny uncovers, waving prior to leaving the living room.

Soon as they're alone, Bobby shuts down the entertainment center as his wife spins in their embrace. Their eyes meeting without contorting their necks, Tynie whispers "Those rippling carved muscles flexing around me. Your hot bod holding and keeping safe. Your love of me love strong and beautiful.. Oooh!" "I'm yours beyond eternally." Bobby swears.

Tynie's ear lined up with, Bobby basically repeats the accolades he got, but styles them for her. Those all conclude with: "When I said you could tell me "No," I meant it. If my baby doesn't want to.." He trails off. "I do. Honey, today's been such a heart wrencher that I don't know if I can give it to you as you like it. I'm having a great time now, absolutely. Thing is, the emotional hells.." Tynie counters, tapering off. "Have exhausted my personal bombshell." Bobby concludes. "I'm out of shape, or that wouldn't be the case." Tynie rationalizes. "It's ok, gorgeous. I'm just as exhausted as you are. I said that to see if you're willing to at least try that option. We start fixing the out of shape issue another day." Bobby overrules.

Sighing elatedly as she melts into him, Tynie mutters "My personal Stud, you have a Deal." "Whomever was watching us.. Thank you!" Bobby prays under his breath. "Thank you, but please remain vigilant, he means." Tynie prays lowly. Kissing her forehead, Bobby says "Amen to that baby."

"Bobby? You once said that we'd have rainy days in paradise. Tell me something, as far as you see it, please. Is today's rainstorm in our paradise over with?" Tynie wonders. "Absolutely." Bobby affirms. They get off the couch one at a time, Tynie holding a hand out for Bobby. He takes it, then with the other, gets their phone.

Aware of the new arrangements with everyone, Bobby's actually happy to see there's no missed alerts. Pocketing that device, he sees Tynie ready a fist to pound against herself. "Unh Unh. No more of that. We'll find another way to end the lighting around here. My Hottie does not batter that gorgeous physique!" Bobby objects. Releasing the half-made fist, Tynie blushes as he then leads her back to their room. Bobby was right, and protecting her, from something done by Tynie. "You two enjoy your night. I'll figure that out and tell ya tomorrow!" Danny offers. "Deal dude!" Bobby replies.

They go on towards the master bedroom, each noting that Danny's one hell of a friend, for everything. Arriving in that room, Tynie kicks the door shut and says "Ya know.. in case.. come morning.. we want to.." "I love the way you think!" Bobby brags. "You're my inspiration." She gleams. "Aww my beauty, come here.." He requests. Trying to do so without rushing, Tynie gets to the bed's edge as Bobby was sitting on it. Tynie's got his left arm around her hips, and her head cradled by his right hand, Bobby guiding her to bed gently in a new way. Her body is babied into place and away from the edge of the bed. "I wanted to.." He says, right as she was going to mention it.

Tynie didn't see him do it, but their phone is already charging and the pillows are laid out for each. "You're not my servant." She notices, Bobby looking more tired than moments ago. Racing a hand to his heartbeat, Tynie prays in silence that notion is ruled out too. Bobby holds her hand where it is, saying "I'm alright. Feel it." Bobby's heart pounds to vouch those words out, Tynie's fret being kicked to the curb. In a twist of their typical moves, Bobby takes Tynie's hand from his chest, and starts nuzzling it with short puppy-like whimpers. "I'm alright. Don't worry." Tynie answers, her man then kissing every inch of that hand.

"Bobby-bear, what brought that on?!" She worries. "I… still.. feel…" He stammers. "Now lover, that's all been handled. No letting that brilliant mind nor that loving heart worry over any of the details again. We have a plan, remember?" Tynie recalls. "If I can't do that, nor can you. As for our plan, yes, I remember." Bobby returns. Kissing wildly without anything else on their minds, the couple starts their closing of the day moves with a romantic kiss. They wind up covering one another before the kiss is over with, neither really wanting to cease the affections too shortly. Slumber hit Tynie and Bobby HARD right as the kiss dispelled, the two sleeping without snoring in time with each other.

Their legal issues were being handled, and several people got their freedom ended. Still in many ways, more got set free. The day started off with unexpected news, and wound up with this couple getting the proper track to handle the issues they'd many times thought were resolved. The one who provided that is a stick in the mud in terms of stubbornness, yet still one hell of a friend. In terms of friendship, Ross proved himself one more time, with that Tynie got to prove her "Panache for blowing minds with handgun use."

Yeah, she took a life, but legally there wasn't much choice given what the guy did. Several hours of emotional hell were had by Tynie and Bobby, with Danny being the one with the wisdom. His words opened their eyes, causing every discussion had between them to finally air everything out. Danny's the stick in the mud stubborn one, and with very good reasons to back it. As for the family and her practice, both are handled in entirely different ways. Tynie's New York kin overhauled the first one, with her, Danny and Bobby doing so to the second.

Frankly, the timing of technology dying on you outright can be amazing. Danny's line about the practice phone was actually true. Bobby'd found that out early in the day, her phone for the practice was no longer dependable. Hence Tynie's plan to change that out when she can. Danny'd showed his dedication in numerous ways to them as a friend, getting taken in until he starts fresh as the reward.

A new page will turn for those who matter to Tynie and Bobby, leaving behind all those whom deserve it. Same with the styles of Tynie's past, and what's meant by that: the internal war with her heart and head over Bobby.

All in all, they wound up with their own selling out and setting free, painful as hell though it was. One more thing, their heavenly observers now know to keep vigilant eyes on the couple, as well as those they love and respect.

Now, if that's not a good selling out and setting free day.. No one will ever know what is….


	83. Ch 83

Title: Avenging Injustices

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI Characters, The others are Mine.

The next morning Bobby wakes first to find his wife petting from his shoulders to his waist. "My Sexy Bobby's still here." Tynie realizes, still waking up. Using his left hand, her hair's tucked behind her ear before he answers "I'm not going anywhere." Opening her eyes slowly, Tynie whispers "Nor am I." Guiding her while he sits up, Bobby goes for broke with the first kiss of the day. Time's already being ignored, the couple wishing only to take the steps Danny ascribed to keep their pairing intact. Mentally declaring as much while the kiss drones on, they only separate from it due to breathlessness. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie and Bobby are elated to have the weights on their hearts lifted.

Everything which would cause her to bolt out of bed in a panic of sorts having been handled, Tynie's giddily running off at the mouth "Sexy this may sound a bit odd, but I literally had a couple ideas come to me in my sleep. Danny's soon to be my practice's client arrangement specialist, so my legal representation of him is his compensation. In terms of my practice SUV, I figure that is technically a company vehicle, so any use of it by Danny is automatically regarded as in professional capacity. We have other rides my love, so work with me on that one. The only way my trust in Danny can be revoked is if he does anything illegal or that we deem is bullshit. Otherwise, anything one of us claims on the other cuts both ways."

"Ty-baby, that's sheer genius! Oh, and in terms of what you said sounding odd, not really. We had to take care of a lot yesterday, so I'm not really surprised that you were so relaxed while sleeping to have a few ideas hit you." Bobby gleams. Getting out of bed together, Tynie reaches back to score up their shared phone. "Honey, in terms of today, I ask one more thing: unless the shit hits the fan, your logic will be followed. You already did the same for me, so it's fair." Tynie relays, pocketing that device. "Alright, but on one condition: we stop asking for one to follow the other's logic outright, with the same exclusion for shit hitting. If anything is concerning or confusing, we just talk it over privately." Bobby answers, taking his woman's hand. "Sheer genius." She whispers proudly, the two leaving their room. "Oh, and Danny does NOT need to keep behaving like our butler! We know his motives, and that cover story's not needed. I hope he heard me say that!" Tynie announces, capitalizing on the vent's acoustics. Walking across the house, the couple are all smiles and giggles, Danny seeing that from the kitchen, him trailing off. "I started this."

"Yeah, and I'm finishing it. You two go chill. Trust my logic." Tynie interrupts, kissing Bobby on the cheek after. Laughing, her man leads their guest to the living room.

"Tynie told me a couple things before we came out here. You are to use her practice SUV whenever, after filing the retirement forms. Her legal representation of you is lifelong, and deemed your compensation for working with her. Tynie knows money will not change hands, yet she feels this is most appropriate. I'm more than compelled to agree, because I was about to claim that on her name anyway." Bobby informs as they sit down, Danny in the recliner. "You got to be shittin me!" Danny gasps. "No, but you're quickly becoming one of our favorite turds!" Tynie jokes.

Noticing Danny had only started doing the dishes; she loads the dishwasher and says "Hey guys! Feel like going out to breakfast and coffee. on me?!" "No way, we go Dutch. I pay half for you, Bobby covers the other half, and you cover him." Danny objects. "Danny, you'd make one hell of a client intervention specialist. Matter of fact, effective immediately, and your title in my practice has changed. You are now the Client Intervention and Arrangements Specialist." Tynie proclaims, approaching the two men in her living room. "I like the sound of that." Danny applauds. "Honey, could you possibly do me a favor? Check my fax machine for Danny's retirement forms, I don't want to keep Ross waiting on those." Tynie requests. Kissing her hand while getting off the couch, Bobby replies "No problem. I'll be right back."

Plopping on the couch next to Danny, Tynie says "Oh, the conditions of your working with me are: you keep your gun license and conceal carry permit current. Unless we're in court, you are to be armed. As of the events surrounding that CSU dickhead, we all will be. Other than that, I'm not really worried about you betraying our trust." Danny agrees "Reasonable, and before you go there: I won't make you regret any decisions the two of you made regarding me." "Perfect and I hope you understand why I diverted from going straight to breakfast. Making Ross wait was only half the reason." Tynie trails off. "You want everything in the clear in case the shit hits the fan." Danny concludes.

Having the couple's shared phone stashed on her, Tynie poses "Danny, I know this is asking a lot. If Bobby and I are unavailable, out of town on vacation for example, and shit hits in my family. would you cover us?" "You said you knew that was asking a lot. You were mistaken, I'd do that anyway. I'll tell you or Bobby directly when a request is too much to ask. I don't expect that to happen, but for your information." Danny confirms, getting briefly hugged.

Bobby had returned to the living room, papers in hand, yet elected to remain quiet until that conversation ended. "I say that's all perfectly reasonable. Danny, here ya go man." Bobby announces, handing the forms over. Tynie gets up and mentions "I don't stick around to eye over people filling out forms which may mandate their confidential identifier information. Call that on my code of respect Danny, we'll be right back." "Honorable." Danny responds, going right to work on those papers. Walking her hubby out of the room, Tynie leans in to whisper "We're covered if shit hits when you and I are unavailable. Danny made that a given. I don't think he has family of his own, so to him that was an honor. You heard the rest. Now let's get rid of that paper from yesterday." "Umm, honey. I already did." Bobby peeps, blushing. "You're the greatest!" Tynie celebrates, hugging him from the side.

"Anyway, you didn't hear the whole reason I claimed that about us being armed. I made that decision as if to say I'll back you and Danny up firepower wise any day. I mean should a situation legally warrant it." She elaborates.

"Honey, I only hope that we don't have to act on the full extent of that decision. I'm glad you made it though, honestly." Bobby answers. "One more thing, my love. Danny said he'd sidebar one of us in the event a request we've made is too much for him." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, I kind of expected that." Bobby laughs. They'd made it to their room to change and obtain a few items. Tynie's badge holder is soon pocketed, only to have Bobby load it into her purse with a firearm. Checking her distributor, Tynie grabs a couple of the cartridges and the portable box for them from the distributor packaging. Witnessing that as he dressed, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear, retrieving one of his guns and conceal carry permit. Tynie goes for their jewelry box, grabbing her detective's ring and the one for eternal devotion she got Bobby. Going back to him, the rings are put on as the two head back for Danny. Tynie's purse was in Bobby's hands, only to have her snake an arm under the strap. Wrapping her other arm around his waist, Tynie wonders "Given the fact I don't trust shredders, could we get a grill that is expressly used for destroying old case files?"

"Baby, that's not a trouble." Bobby responds. Danny winds up bumping into the couple in the hallway, hearing that with a question "Why do you not trust shredders Tynie?" "Dude, hackers have buddies that they can pay to re-assemble those shredded papers. Once they do. BAM. Identity theft all over the place! Truthfully, that's why I don't keep eyes on folks who fill out what you have in your hands. I don't want accused of that type of shit." She explains. "Good point." Danny discovers. "Go ahead and fax that man, we'll wait. I'd rather it be us than Ross." Bobby tells him.

The couple's shared phone goes off, Helena on the other end. "Whoa sis, slow down. What happened?" Tynie wonders upon answering it, hearing "Ross wants to retire; he's battling the Brass to get the papers." "Helena, after I say this: you straight up hang up on me! Call them, give this number, and tell the Brass, Ross is my client." Tynie orders. Helena chirps "Got it." Moments later, the Brass learns just how far Tynie's willing to take their obstruction of Ross's retirement, and just how quickly she'll do it. Putting their end of the conversation on speaker, Tynie swears up and down that if Ross so much as loses time in his lunch break today, that her prior threats will happen by the close of business. Ross adds "You all know she's in with the Bar Association head, Henry. He's speed dial one on her phone… I'd not test my lawyer if I were you!" "Tynie Goren! Fuck!" The Brass says together "More like, if you keep delaying' my client YOU'RE FUCKED!" She growls. Immediately after she said that, Ross gets the forms and within twenty minutes is classified as retired at his current rank. "One more thing: if you do not put my client on the line ALONE right now. my earlier threats. WILL BE A GODDAMNED CAKEWALK!" Tynie demands. Ross gets that wish granted in a flash, learning "Dude, as soon as you can get home to Helena. I let her do something that I've NEVER accepted. I HAD her hang up on me… LITERALLY. Oh, and nice move with my speed dial. Lastly, what I said about being your lawyer: Lifelong. Don't argue with me Ross, God loses those debates. Ask Bobby if you don't believe me." Confirming that, Ross hangs up.

"Umm, whose nuts were almost in a vice?" Danny wonders, having stopped when the couple's shared phone went off. "The Brass. Your retirement plan was also Ross's and they tried fucking with him thirty two trillion ways from last Sunday. You stand back, I'M faxing that shit. Get my drift?" Tynie elaborates. Danny hands over the papers, following his lawyer as she calls the Brass's office demanding the fax number. Apparently the receptionist heard every syllable of the threats from moments ago, as Tynie receives that information at once.

A cover letter basically swearing to God that everything Tynie threatened covers Danny just as it did Ross added, Danny's retirement forms are sent over. "Nobody fucks with my people without answering to my wrath!" Tynie howls. Bobby went with them, seeing the rage seething in his wife, saying nothing. Inside fifteen minutes, Tynie gets a fax that vows the Brass consider her threats viable for any cop she will ever represent, adding that to their records. The Brass announces in a separate fax Danny was considered retired at the rank of Captain. "I'm getting this shit framed!" Tynie declares pointing to the fax with her name on it from the Brass, Bobby stashing those faxes in a file folder for now and taking their shared phone.

Danny whistles through his breath at the entire display of Tynie's wrath before him, Bobby warning "When it comes to her clients: This is TAME dude." "He's not understating." Tynie affirms. "Damn!" Danny yelps. Again Tynie's fax machine goes off, Karven sending an oath of his willingness to assist Tynie in any way should the Brass or any faction of the NYPD do anything against her and Bobby. Calling Karven, she says "Yeah, I need a couple things confirmed in writing. The consultancy for me and Bobby, then Ross and Danny's retirements at current rank status. Any problems. CALL ME AT ONCE! They were told REPEATEDLY what happens if I get THAT word, and I can prove it!"

"I know you can, I was in the doorway of the office where Ross was attempting to retire. My meeting with the Brass was next. Even the Governor can't stand any of those guys. I'll fax you everything I find out about Ross and Danny's retirement, as well as the consultancy. I'll also call you directly if I am even put on hold while getting that information! You don't worry about my docket either." Karven offers. "Note that from second one of my taking your call should you make it regarding this situation, I've taken over. Thanks for this man." Tynie certifies. "Certainly." Karven notes, writing what she said down as he hung up.

Stashing the couple's shared phone into her purse after it's set to vibrate, then telling the two men in her office everything, Danny and Bobby say as one "DAMN!" "Danny, Bobby, I say we don't bog our day down anymore with this bullshit. I'm keeping Karven's fax on me, Danny you're effectively in professional capacity with my practice. Follow my lead on this guys." Tynie relates. Danny and Bobby knew right away where she's going with this, saying back "No sweat." Starting to leave her office, Tynie silently prays it's a while before the shared phone goes off. Bobby opens her purse and slips Karven's fax into it, closing that before they were fully out of that part to the home. Everyone at Tynie and Bobby's knowing that Karven could call at any time, Danny mentions "Tynie, you may want to pocket your phone. Trust me." She does, sensing his motives, appreciating them with a vengeful smile. Moments later, Liu texts with updates on all other situations surrounding Tynie and Bobby. Learning the new circumstance in the couple's day, Liu agrees to brief them again after receiving word their day's done. This arrangement has an automatic caveat: emergencies. Tynie mandates "Keep contact with the family. DO NOT let ANY of them know the change in reason Bobby and I are not available. Other than that, you're effectively on down time. My reason for all this is simple: Everybody's SAFETY. Oh, and Liu. that caveat about emergencies is a given." "Got it." Liu concurs, the conversation ending. Danny and Bobby flanked Tynie as that talk via text with her lawyer transpired, both claiming "Nicely executed."

"Until this new round of shit blows over, I'm not trusting anyone who hasn't proved themselves." Tynie announces. "Better idea, make that permanent baby, I already plan to." Bobby counters. "I totally agree with him, Tynie." Danny vouches, getting immediate compliance from her. The three then head out to the front door without a word, Bobby and Tynie holding each other's left hands with Danny on her other side. Before he opens the house, Danny mentions the intention to take what Tynie and Bobby told him about using her practice SUV into action until today's over. Tynie senses the logic in that, as does her husband, both agreeing without a discussion. Heading out from there, Danny splits off from the two in order to open up that vehicle. "I see where he's going with that, and actually like it." Tynie admonishes just as Bobby was to object. They kiss the rest of the way to the SUV, neither one really wanting to speak for a while.

Once they're inside, Tynie gets a text from Karven. Apparently the Governor has kick-started an investigation of the Brass, and his assisting her was a benefit to it. Replying with "You got to be shittin me" Tynie learns that Karven was far from committing that. Also being told that Tynie's not the only lawyer going after the Brass, she gets wind that the others added her threats to their lists. "Swear that on my life?" She asks, getting "I don't do that to people. Yes, I am serious about what those other lawyers did." "Tell me the Governor's aware of my compliance with his office on this investigation." Tynie wonders. "I already claimed that on your name." Karven answers. "Dude, if you claim something on my name that we've yet to discuss, just tell me later. Chances are OBSCENELY high I'll be alright with your claims." Tynie plots, Karven concurring before the conversation's halted.

"Holy SamHell!" She hollers. "What is it babe?" Bobby wonders, the two men in her SUV learning every aspect of what Tynie got word of after. Still having the couple's shared phone in hand, Tynie poses in a text "Is there any way this investigation of the Brass could aid cops who've retired beforehand and their families? You know, like a retroactive benefit?" "GENIUS!" Karven replies, swearing to relay that idea to the Governor and contact Tynie later.

Pocketing the couple's shared phone one more time, Tynie starts to deep breathe, trying to rid the rage from her body. Rubbing her back, Bobby wonders "You OK?" "Yeah, just beyond imperially pissed at the Brass." Tynie retorts. "Tynie, try to kick back for a while. Wait for word from Karven on that. I say we handle everything we couldn't yesterday." Danny plans. "Danny, you're a great dude. Excellent plan. I'll only kick back until I sense for a half-second people are fucking with us. If I do, you and Bobby stand down til I say otherwise." Tynie answers. "Got it!" Bobby and Danny say as one.

"Sorry I'm being so harsh guys. I just can't shake this sense that people are going to keep up this trend of starting shit." Tynie apologizes after a moment. "Baby, it's alright. Danny and I both sensed as much. No need to apologize." Bobby soothes, guiding her closer to him. "We did." Danny vouches, their travel beginning. Leaning against her husband, Tynie whispers "I seriously hope I have a break from going apeshit sometime today." "Actually, you're on one right now." Bobby tells her, hearing "Thanks you two."

"I speak for Bobby this time when I say: No sweat." Danny declares, still driving. Karven calls, Tynie answering it on the second ring, only to hear "The Governor heard you represented cops affected by the moves of the Brass. In fact, I was told to tell you: Tynie Goren is ferocious as an attorney, and has worked wonders in the state with her Project! She may not have voted for me, or even be a fan of mine, but I'll definitely use her ideas against those fuckers in the Brass. Her Project is in a temporary building now, but already it's bettered numerous lives. Before you ask, I said you're grateful for the compliment on the Project, and his willingness to use your idea. I'll call you back later tonight. Remember, I don't want you concerned over my docket." "You got it, man. Later." Tynie fires back, hanging up.

"Umm, I think the Governor's one of my fans. He gushed over me and the Project, and plans to use my idea about retroactive benefits for cops and their families that have retired under the fuckers in the Brass. When I say use my idea.. I mean against those fucks! Oh, and Karven totally covered me when talking to the Governor too." Tynie educates, again pocketing the couple's shared phone. "Don't go there Tynie.. he won't let you." Danny senses, allowing all but her last line to sink in. "My Queen, that's awesome!" Bobby cheers.

They've made it to a little restaurant Danny frequents, such being made evident when all three exit the SUV and walk in. A new staffer sends rage up Tynie's spine, Danny and Bobby catching it in the growls under her breath. "You know her?" The manager asks. "Yes, that bitch is a former neighbor. She's a thief, liar, manipulator, and last I knew a HUGE meth-head!" Tynie growls. The owner was behind that manager and says "I'll pull her from shift right away to get a drug test done. She fails, she's fired." "Good. You know who I am.. right?" Tynie relates. "Yes." The owner says snapping his fingers twice.

Two burly guys come from behind the bar and whisk the new staffer to the owner's vehicle without a single word. Returning to the owner, one of the barkeeps says "Sir, I caught her stealing from my till this morning. There's a statement on the manager's desk in back. I also filed an attempted theft police report." The owner orders the other barkeep to remove the girl from his car and stand at her side until the cops get there.

Turning to the barkeep still inside, the owner informs "You did pretty good, and I know you weren't sure of something. If that EVER happens again, automatically have them arrested." "Brother, I'm a lawyer. The owner's right, and I saw why you did what you did. When the cops get here, I do the talking." Tynie announces to the remaining barkeep, learning "My name's Kyrtis, the owner's name is Bryce. You got it." Bryce adds "He had my OK to claim that on my name, by the way." "Kyrtis, go get that statement. Bryce, order your other manager to get any security footage from this morning, preferably around the bar." Tynie mandates, Bryce and Kyrtis complying immediately.

A server appears, Danny getting a table for three, Bobby kissing his wife's cheek, him whispering "No apologies. Danny and I'll wait for you at our table." Nodding, Tynie sends them on their way. Danny learns the server is a victim of domestic abuse at the hands of her boyfriend when they get seated. "I'm the client intervention specialist for Tynie Goren Attorney at Law. I can get you in with her after this situation's handled. I just retired from the Force this morning." The girl learns. The owner saw all that go down and says to his staffer "You take as long as you need to get this handled. You'll still be paid in full. I don't want that bastard coming around here. You're effectively off shift for today." Bobby hears that and urgently heads to console the girl. "It's OK. I'm Tynie's law practice's security agent. You're safe. Sit with us, please." The girl hears, honoring the wishes described.

The cops arrive and upon sight of Tynie all ask "What's the charge?" "Charges, plural. Unlawful possession of meth with intent to distribute, attempted homicide by poisoning, theft and grand larceny. All first degree and on multiple counts." Tynie demands. The manager vouches "We have the evidence." Not another word said, the cops take that meth-head away, Tynie and the manager going inside. "Name's Mike. I spoke the truth back there." Mike declares. "Yeah, I sensed that. Send it all to D.A. Karven, tell him Tynie said "NAIL HER!" He'll know what you mean and why." Tynie counters. Mike's answer "Right away, Tynie."

Going towards the table where her husband was sitting, she's greeted by Danny and told everything about why there's a girl at their table. "You two did right. I got this!" Danny hears as they clear the gap between their table and where they stood. "Dyna, this is Tynie. She said she's got this. Tell her what you just told me." Danny advises. Dyna does, and in seconds Tynie's on the phone with Karven.

"Unrelated pair of new situations. Need your office to back me immediately. Be waiting on a package from "The Corner Buffet" for one and for the other please sic Katarina on a guy by the name of Cris Elan. I'll put why on the phone." Tynie declares, handing Dyna the device.

Karven gets quite the diatribe about Cris Elan, telling Dyna "You're safe now. Stay with Tynie. He won't be getting bond, by the way, not with the A.D.A. Tynie sought to go after him. I'm sending that prosecutor to come get you, Dyna. You're definitely safe with my prosecutors. You'll be freed of him before you know it. Trust me, please." "I do. thank you." Dyna cries. "Danny.. your phone?" Tynie asks, being handed that right away. "YO BRYCE!" Tynie hollers, Bryce rushing to her side, Tynie praying "Please tell me you have Dyna's next of kin's contact information." Getting that right away, Tynie's on the phone with Dyna's father, Tod. "Sir, my name's Tynie Goren, and I apologize for calling you like this. I'm assisting your daughter in getting away from a Cris Elan, once and for all. I've already talked to the D.A.'s office, as I am an attorney, and I need you to be ready to meet your daughter at the D.A.'s office." Tynie explains. "Tynie, call me Tod. How much do we owe you for this?!" Tod wonders. "Tod, all I ask for is a donation to charity with my name in the memo line of the check, like "honoring Tynie Goren." Any amount." From the background after Tod repeats that, his wife yells "She's saving our kid.. DO NOT ARGUE with her wishes!" Tod relays that, agreeing to the meet up availability before hanging up. "Dyna, you're safe now. Your dad insists that you go with him after the D.A. gets things rolling. I'm agreeing with that, even though the bastard we're going after won't get bond. Anything you need, you call us." Tynie claims, giving Dyna Danny's number.

A text comes through from Tod "Anything else you need me to do?" "Yes, sometime today take Dyna and get her tested for EVERYTHING. She knows how to contact us should anything else arise." Tynie replies, Tod agreeing at once before Danny gets his phone back. Bryce had that manager give all four of them the best meal in the house, no charge. "Danny, Bobby, Tynie.. thank you. Danny, don't sir my dad, and make sure he knows your post with Tynie's practice. He's a little finicky about talking to people that he hasn't dealt with before." Dyna announces. "Understandable. You got it." Danny answers.

"My lease.." Dyna pines. Tynie gets ahold of the couple's shared phone and seeks out "Dyna, your landlord's number." Literally a minute later, Tynie's railing off at the landlord who was about to unlawfully evict Dyna. Cris was the one not on a lease, and the landlord tried playing games. Basically the entire restaurant heard it all, including "So help me whatever God you believe in, if you keep that shit up I will PERSONALLY see to it YOU are DROWNING in felonies! Not only that, but you will NEVER be able to so much as rent a moving truck again! You've NO IDEA just who the Holy Samhell you're fuckin with here!"

After Tynie has been ferociously demanding with the landlord for about fifteen minutes, the landlord's wife picks up the extension sating "I'll take care of it from here. Dyna's safe from my husband's bullshit, I'm also divorcing him today. I know who he's fuckin with. I'll send word it all in writing wherever you ask." "The D.A.'s office Attention D.A. KARVEN! FAX IT WITHIN THE HOUR or my threats are VOWS.. GOT ME?!" Tynie demands, the landlord's wife gulping "YES!" The next thing the landlord's wife hears from Tynie is "I WILL Find out if you didn't.. if that's the case.. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! Good luck in your divorce." After that, the call's ended.

The fax is sent inside ten minutes of that call's end, the wife getting called and told by Karven "I know why Dyna's counsel had you fax this to me. Oh, and your tenants will retain their apartments after you're incarcerated. I'm seeing to that myself!" Soon as those words leave Karven's mouth, the call is finished. Noting to call Tynie later, Karven goes on a break.

"Does she always come off this ten foot tall and bulletproof?" Dyna asks. "When it comes to clients.. yes. She's already taken you on as one, I heard it arranged." Danny answers. Eating as she pockets the couple's shared phone, Tynie instigates the others to join her, the restaurant going pretty much dead silent. Bryce and Kyrtis come to check on Dyna, Kyrtis promising "Dyna, you won't feel this right away, but sometime, you'll be loving the freedom." "Kyrtis.. you've.." Tynie gulps, getting a nod.

"Bryce, try as best you can to keep Dyna and Kyrtis working shifts together. Kyrtis, you do me a favor and keep eyes on Dyna. If you think for even a second that shit's going live, get whomever you suspect arrested then call my office. Bryce, Dyna's giving my office number as an emergency contact." Tynie plans, Danny handling what was said to be done by Dyna. "Keep this private." Bryce's asked, Danny learning "Always do. Only in emergencies do I break out the contact information of my employees." "Tynie, that favor.. is now a given." Kyrtis announces, leading Bryce away from the table.

"Danny, Bobby, thank you for jumping in on this!" Tynie blurts. Dyna adds "Seriously, you three just saved my life." "Dyna, one thing I forgot to ask your Dad. Tell him your lawyer has ordered you to get a conceal carry permit and handgun. If Tod has any questions about that.. have him call my office." Tynie orders, Dyna writing that down on a napkin and pocketing it. Karven calls, Bobby answering it, as Karven learns everything Tynie got wind of and mandated relating to Dyna. "Tell Tynie and Dyna that it's being "Sic'd on by Katarina." Tynie'll know what I mean." Karven orders, Bobby concurring before hanging up. Katarina shows to the table declaring "Tynie, tell your client she's safe with me. Everything that has happened to her today is in my hands. She has nothing to worry about." Dyna pipes up "You just did. I figure if you're alright with these three, I'm good." Tynie laughs "She is." "Katarina, you beat me to it." Bobby adds. Katarina and Dyna exchange first names and numbers, Katarina continuing "I have your Dad with me. He misunderstood Tynie in terms of meeting up at my office. Actually, this works better, and I ask you to trust me." "I do." Dyna certifies, waving to the three at the table when she and Katarina leave.

Turning her head, Katarina mentions "Oh and Tynie.. Tod already handled two of your other requests from the phone call, you know what I mean." "Good to know. Later." Tynie returns, Katarina accepting that answer with a smile.

As that whole situation ends, Danny, Bobby and Tynie leave after their meals are over with. Bumping into Kyrtis, Tynie growls "Make sure Bryce calls my office AT ONCE should ANYONE step to Dyna again! If Bryce isn't here.. YOU Call!" "You got it Tynie." Kyrtis confirms. Resuming the hand hold with Bobby, Danny again before them, Tynie's seething with rage. The trip to her SUV is a silent one, not even a phone around them going off. Once Danny lets the couple into the ride, Tynie announces "Guys, I'm getting a few things for the house today.." All their doors secured, Danny drives off. "I'm still seething over what happened to Dyna. I was there myself repeatedly before meeting Bobby. When I said things for the house, Bobby knows what I mean." Tynie continues. "I do. Danny the reason she's not elaborating is that when it's for the house, she doesn't until it's inside. You know why I believe." Bobby verifies.

"Sure do, and I don't blame her. Oh, and I already know what she means by being there herself." Danny affirms. Tynie rubs her face with her left hand, wiping away tears from that whole ordeal. Bobby sees that and cuddles her powerfully, whispering "It's over now baby, she's safe. We'll know when she needs us again." Tod calls Danny, whom hands his phone to Bobby. Giving Tod his post in the practice, Bobby learns "Tell Tynie we owe her more than she asked for. My only daughter was just saved. Dyna's getting tested right now. I will send word of the results any way you want." Bobby's reply "Tod, Tynie just told me to advise that the only thing you need to do now is get Dyna conceal carry permit certified and a handgun to go with that. Tynie hopes you follow her logic on that as well. Tynie will send those orders to you any way you want later. Dyna's to have them on her person at all times. Beyond that, calling us is fine."

Tod immediately sees why Tynie advised that, adding "Next time I call or text, I'll give my residential fax number. I have one because I'm a retired accountant. I'll keep Tynie's fax number confidential as I hope she will mine." "Tod, that's automatic. Call us tonight or tomorrow if you can, that way you and Dyna can spend time together after the tests are done." Bobby plans, Tod agreeing before they hang up. Tynie heard that and brags "Excellently done, my love." Bobby then returns Danny's phone as they were at a red light.

"Danny, when we go to your bank.. I do the talking." Tynie plans as they all get out of the SUV. "Already knew that." Danny chimes, locking the SUV. Slipping his check to her hand, Danny waits until that is secured in Tynie's purse before leading the couple inside. Discovering the mall had a branch of Danny's bank inside, Tynie says nothing until reaching the counter. "I am here to see that my client *Points to Danny* gets this cashed immediately without incident. I brought a witness*Points to Bobby* so that if we have ANY problems, you already know what happens." Tynie mandates to the teller. Pulling Danny's check out of her purse, Danny verifies "I insisted my lawyer to have possession until we did this."

The teller next to them isn't busy, and she warns the one before those three "Do as they ask, you have NO IDEA who you'd get us all in trouble with if you don't! You are CLUELESS as to who she is*Points to Tynie* and who she's in with!" Bobby swears "Your co-worker is NOT lying!" Endorsing the check, Danny silently hopes that those warnings suffice. "Oh, and since it is NOT posted that you all card people who have accounts here.. don't EVEN try it with my client!" Tynie demands. The teller before Danny and Tynie refuses to cash the check, even with a manager behind her. The manager walks up to that teller and howls "Given the fact they even had to say all that and your co-worker had to warn you about them.. you're fired. I'm personally handling this." Danny waits about another ten minutes, the check being cashed taking a while because of the fact that teller's drawer was much shorter than it should've been. "Have her arrested for bank robbery." Tynie orders, also noticing that. "Done." The manager shoots back, telling the co-worker to call the cops after. Cops arrive, then the manager tells of Tynie's orders and the charges, as well as why. "Dyna got my brother arrested! That bitch was part of it! My name's Danielle and I'm not supposed to be going through this!" Danielle hollers as the cops cuff her, the "bitch" line referring to Tynie.

"I'm checking on all your accounts right now, Tynie." The manager swears. "Good, if ANYTHING is out of place on them or even suspicious.. add that to Danielle's charges." Another half hour goes by, the manager calling Tynie over with a wave. "I take it she has more felonies." Tynie assumes. "Actually, no. The accounts belonging to you three, are in order." "Fax that to my office immediately dude." Tynie mandates, scrawling her fax number on a paper and serving the manager with it. The manager repeats "Done."

Waving to the manager, Tynie yells at the cops "Get her out of here! I don't think these bank patrons feel safe handling their affairs around a BANK ROBBER!" The manager Tynie dealt with sent out others, whom all bellow as one "You heard Tynie! Make it happen!" Turning to one another, the managers vow as the cops cart Danielle out in a rush "We're going to be checking accounts all day because of her. Danielle's going to get added charges if ANY account has suspicious activity! Tynie ordered as much to our boss!"

True to the first part of those remarks, the managers do wind up checking accounts, doing so periodically between customers until closing. Luckily for Danielle, no account had suspicious activity when it was checked.

Danny leads Tynie and Bobby out of the bank as those words ring out, the three taking a while to shop after. Bobby and Danny are adamant that Tynie not carry the bags as they go back to her SUV when they're done. Tynie leads them with her gun drawn in one hand and the other holding her badge holder and conceal carry permit. "I didn't like the looks of that.." Danny worries.

"Nor did I, but I know why she did it." Bobby answers, the two loading the SUV's trunk.

The trunk hatch closed, all three hop in as Danny realizes under his breath "Tynie, you were covering us!" "Yep, after what hit in the bank it was a gut call." Tynie vows, the badge holder secured in her purse. Holstering her gun, Tynie includes "When we get this stuff in the house, we're having margaritas. I'm making them too." "Dude, she makes a kickass margarita!" Bobby gleams. "I'll ask it again: Does she kick ass in her sleep too?" Danny wonders, driving to the house. "You already know the answer to that." Tynie laughs. The SUV's parked as a floral delivery truck pulls up, Tynie exiting then getting something directly from Dyna.

"To Tynie, Bobby, and Danny: You saved me, thank you is never enough-Dyna" was on the card, Tynie carrying that as the guys get the items from shopping. She manages to carry the floral arrangement in one arm, going for her gun with the other, again covering Danny and Bobby.

As Tynie hits the front stoop, she holsters her gun again. Danny tries to go for the keys in his pocket when he and Bobby meet her, Tynie saying as she snares them "Forgive the assault and battery."

"It's not assault and battery when my new boss is backing me up." Danny overrides, being let in. Bobby follows his wife inside, seeing Tynie put the new flowers on a table by the door. Locking up the house after that, Tynie guides Danny to where the bags are to be put for now. Again tailing her, Bobby follows suit with the bags in his arms. One thing had to be set to the side, entirely due to its size, Danny doing so smiling.

"Guys, was I too much of a bitch when we were out?" Tynie wonders. "No, you were justified in everything you did and said." Danny and Bobby say as one. "Sweet. Now go relax, I got this." Tynie beams. Three margaritas made, Tynie delivers all to the living room, not losing a drop. Danny's served first, then Tynie hands Bobby his. Danny takes a few sips, realizing Bobby was right as they enjoy those in a bit of silence. Breaking from hers, Tynie announces "Guys, unless it's urgent with my new client, you're off-duty. I still want made aware of any updates." "When I get those, you do." Danny concludes. Bobby's break from the margarita is interrupted by a call from Karven, an update on the landlord situation with Dyna given. Then Bobby gets word that the Governor has ordered the investigation into the Brass be connected to the one about the bomb, handled at the same time.

Bobby tells of the three's not leaving the house unarmed, adding that "Tynie said Katarina was amazing with her new client." Someone from above watched over Dyna, whom discovers she's clean and not pregnant. Karven apologizes for that word not coming from Tod, Bobby countering "Tod's busy with Dyna, Tynie's getting proof of those test results faxed probably tomorrow." The conversation's concluded with Karven promising to update them when he can.

"Tynie, take no dishonor in this: You're quite the avenger of injustice." Danny proclaims, as Bobby pockets the couple's shared phone. "Dude, I'm far from offended at that!" Tynie celebrates, then realizing "Oh shit! We forgot to get the practice phone replaced!" "Honey, after we left the bank I called to check for word on the device model shipping issues from yesterday. They won't have those resolved until next week." Bobby informs. Leaning in for a kiss, Tynie whispers "Thanks my love."

Setting their margaritas aside, Tynie and Bobby go on with the kiss, Danny finishing his with this declaration "I know this sounds vengeful, but I hope Katarina let drop that Cris is a woman-beater before having him arrested. Convicts have a hierarchy, and that charge is NOT tolerated."

After the kiss ends, Tynie texts Karven to find that out, Katarina replying "Cris beat me to it." "Danny, you need to go get that lotto ticket dude!" Tynie eludes, pocketing the couple's shared phone yet again. Bobby attaches "When you're sober, of course. She doesn't let anyone drive after even one drink." Danny acclaims "She's more protective than most people with that."

Tynie and Bobby then finish their margaritas, Bobby clearing from all three. Danny takes out his phone and orders them something to eat. Before he can pocket that phone, a text from Tod's line comes through with his fax number. Replying that Tynie will give her fax number tomorrow due to being unavailable courtesy of a couple of new cases since they spoke, Tod understanding in a reply, the texts are saved. "Guys, I know this sounds nuts. I want to celebrate Dyna's freedom. I know she's not ready to, but still." Tynie states. Pocketing his phone, Danny objects "That's a good reason to celebrate actually." "I'm with him on this beautiful." Bobby chimes, sitting next to his wife.

"Tynie, sometime tomorrow you'll need to give Tod your fax number. I told him we're unavailable today due to new cases since we met Dyna." Danny educates. "Dude, your phone." Tynie wishes, getting that at once. Firing off a text with her fax number, Tynie apologizes "My client intervention specialist is on his first week with my practice. He didn't have this information as of yet, due to the new cases coming up before I could provide it." Tod's reply "That's entirely understandable. Your information's confidential with my household by the way." Attesting to that with her practice, Tynie ends the conversation and surrenders Danny's phone.

"Tod's one understanding brother. I know he loathed Cris, hell I bet Satan does too!" Tynie swears, Danny taking back his device. Everyone laughs at that, Tynie arising to answer the door as it's knocked on. "It's already covered, my boss was Cris's brother. He hated what Cris did to Dyna and insisted on that." The delivery guy says. "Danny, did you hear that?" Tynie wonders, locking the door. "So THAT'S why I was told not to pay! I hope you're not mad, Tynie, but I used my post in your practice with that place." Danny blurts. "Given our shitty luck with a lot of places, Danny, you obeyed my office's protocol to the letter." Tynie overrules, bringing the meal to the guys. "She's not understating." Bobby vouches. "So THAT'S why you said what you did about being fucked with." Danny uncovers, Tynie and Bobby nodding.

Seated by her man in moments, Tynie initiates the feasting, the guys in tow. Between bites, Tynie orders "Danny, you're effectively off-shift. Any shit hits, let us know. You had an excellent first day with my practice." Bobby interjects after breaking from the meal "Oh, and about that. Karven said your retirement at Captain status is upheld. We get faxed proof of that at the end of the day. Same with Ross. The investigations for the bomb and the Brass are now intertwined, by Governor's orders. Something tells me the new state-surrendering- criminals to the feds for terrorist charges law is going to be used on those guys." "It better be! What they did is not only endangerment, but TEXTBOOK terrorism against those cops and their families! As for the bomb thing, automatic terrorism!" Tynie half-hollers. Danny agrees with a nod, the three later finishing everything delivered. Tynie clears from it all as Bobby advises "Danny, she meant business about the butler thing." "I figured that." Danny settles. Halfway to her man, Tynie wonders "Just how the hell am I going to hang those boxing bags? One of them's damn near as big as me." "You're not. We are." Danny overrides, pointing to Bobby. Sitting in her man's lap, Tynie again whispers "You know what that means, right?" "I do. Love you." Bobby whispers back. "I love you too." Tynie swears.

Danny witnesses the couple snuggling, advising both "I'm off-shift but this is a gut call. Stay in here unless I start yelling." "Done man." Tynie answers, speaking for both. A room-to-room canvass of the home done later, Danny comes back without a word. Tynie slowly leans up, Bobby saying "He and I are going to take care of something. Be right back baby." Kissing him, she worries "You two be careful." Danny advises "We will. I'm also re-checking this place. You relax." Watching them walk away, Tynie prays under her breath "We've already had shit hit us today, let there be no more." Sitting where Bobby was, she worries right up until her legs are in his lap. Her shoes get chucked to the door, his following, and the two going back to the cuddle from earlier.

Danny takes a while, which sends red flags to going off in Tynie's head. Bobby senses those and soothes "He's meticulous on that, don't worry til he starts yelling." Silence abounds them from that point, Danny returning with a broad smile and some good news, that being "Yeahhh, word got out. We won't be fucked with as harshly anytime soon I believe." "THANK YOU JESUS!" Tynie bellows. Again the three are surprised when Tod calls Danny again. "She OK?!" Danny worries. "This is Dyna, and I forgot to ask if it's OK if I have your number." Dyna answers, learning Tynie insisted. "Danny, tell me. Did she get them? The flowers." Dyna wonders, learning that was the case. Last thing Dyna said was "I'm free.. it feels.. weird." "It will for a bit. You'll love it, just like Kyrtis said.. eventually." Danny consoles, the call ending after. "I have a feeling that someday, Kyrtis and Dyna will get together." Tynie senses. Dyna texts Danny her number, with something else. "Kyrtis asked me out. He wants to take it slow. Will that damage my case?" Telling her no, Danny says that how Kyrtis wants to do things is appropriate.

Danny kids Tynie about the line regarding lotto tickets, only to be told she has no intentions of trying it. Bobby swoons "I'm already the luckiest man alive, having Tynie as my wife." Tynie's giggly reply "I'm the lucky woman who gets to love you forever." "I'm impeding.." Danny frets. "Bullshit dude. I'm not even going to go into what could've been between us without your wisdom. We want you here." Tynie refutes. Realizing she made a point, Danny relents and sits down. Liu calls Danny's line with news, informing "It's been sold, for a lot more than I asked. I can have the check delivered to you whenever." "That was fast! Tynie's, and preferably today." Danny answers, getting wind that Liu will be out there in less than an hour.

"Holy hell!" Danny cheers as he sets his phone to the coffee table. "What is it?" "Tynie, please don't be dishonored: Liu kicks ass! My house just sold for A LOT more than Liu sought out. He's bringing the check." "Danny, I only trust kickass people. Make a note of that." Tynie jokes with a shit-eating grin. Bobby erupts in laughs first, then Danny, Tynie joining them. Going to the door, Tynie lets Liu in while laughing. Liu wonders why, only to hear Danny recount what Tynie last said. Handing Danny the check, Liu informs "I brought it so fast in case you wanted to cash this thing today." "Understandable. I don't though." Danny accepts.

Pulling Liu over, literally, Tynie tells him why and that Danny's staying at the house until his is not only paid for but furnished. "Liu, don't let her. I'm not family, but that's still wrong in my eyes. I'll furnish that place myself." Danny mandates, seemingly just in time. "Tynie just got overruled by a friend.. wow." Liu blurts. "You've officially met my practice's Client Intervention and Arrangements Specialist, Liu." Tynie announces. Shaking Danny's hand, Liu turns his head to Bobby and says "All are well. I'll contact you again either tonight or tomorrow. Barring emergencies." Nodding, Bobby agrees as Tynie lets the couple's lawyer out of the house.

"Danny, are you sure about…" Tynie trails off, securing the home.

"I mean it." Danny attests. Bobby then surprises his wife by wrapping her in his arms and carrying her to the couch, not fully settling until they're both laid out across it. "Very nice.." Tynie swoons. Resting her head on his right shoulder, Tynie's hair is splayed over the crest when Bobby looks down so their eyes meet. "Look at me baby, a badass lawyer having the time of my life in your arms." Tynie brags with a Cheshire cat grin. "I'm just glad I can make you feel that way." Bobby answers modestly. "You always do, Bobby. Now, why are you fretting over that?" Tynie worries in a bit of a playful voice. He mouths "Yesterday." "Oh, honey. Listen, we resolved that. I was under the impression that we have a plan too." Tynie counters. Smiling from ear to ear, Bobby tells his woman "That we do." "You made her heart skip a beat, dude. I can tell by the fact her smile vanished when she said that." Danny points out. "You did." Tynie whispers. "I never meant for that." Bobby apologizes. Seeing the lost pup look in his eyes, Tynie melts, and in doing so says "I've already forgiven you." Instead of asking how he can make it up, Bobby pets her hair and doesn't speak. "Bobby-love, I have a plan. Something tells me that Liu's going to call Danny again. When he does, I imagine Liu's taking Danny house hunting. If I'm right, then you and I spend time alone. If you get my drift. Beyond that, we forget this little reminiscing over the hell of yesterday even happened." Tynie plots.

"I love that Idea." Bobby resolves. Danny's on the phone seconds after those two's remarks cease, Liu on the other end. Telling Liu to hang on, Danny wonders "Was she a psychic in a past life?" Tynie and Bobby shrug, Liu and Danny talking after. Danny tells Liu to give him a couple hours, saying that he has a few things left to handle at Tynie's, Liu stating he couldn't do that for at least the requested timeframe anyway. Hanging up, Danny announces "You two stay here. I got this." "Don't let him." Tynie murmurs, getting up. "Dude, no way. After everything today, she's coming with us." Bobby objects.

Following that idea, the three leave the living room and go for the shopping items. Danny and Bobby refuse to let Tynie carry the heaviest one, her electing to tail them. Diverting to the master bedroom, Tynie has several items put away by the time the two guys are done in the weight room. She notices several boxes were in her closet, all filled, and wonders "Danny, when you did the last security check, were you.." "Yep. Bobby told me your idea, and I just started the process." Danny attests. "Cool." Tynie consents, going to her man's side.

"I do want to break those in, just not with our rings on." Tynie admits. The two duck back into their room to change that fact, returning to Danny moments later. Showing off, at least in the eyes of Danny, Tynie manages to out punch many women Danny's known before. "She forgot to tell you, martial arts are in her history." Bobby eludes with a proud smile. The bigger boxing bag flails after every hit Tynie fires off, Bobby bracing it in his arms. She stops and worries "You know how I feel about hitting you." "In this case, it's accidental while in training. You remember what we have coming up." Bobby assures. Agreeing with a nod, Tynie goes for broke, Danny standing back in awe. "I already know. Remind you never to piss her off." Bobby laughs.

About half an hour later, Tynie stops, pointing out that there's to be a switch with her and Bobby. Understanding that, they change places, and Tynie's the one who's in awe not too long after. Same timeframe passes, and Tynie points to Danny. "I'll do it. Not with you bracing it though. Against my code." Danny relays. Tynie again nods and Danny shows that he's actually not too bad at the use of a boxing bag. The third half hour passes, Tynie mentioning "Danny, you got something. Look on top of the chest by the end of our bed." Puzzled, Danny obeys, Bobby hearing "Liu never said anything about obtaining a work outfit for my practice's employee." "You Little Shit!" Danny hollers, having also heard that.

"Am I back on my a-game baby?" Tynie queries. "No doubt." Bobby gloats, going in for a kiss. Danny's gone by the time that kiss ends, getting cleaned up for his meeting with Liu. The two are alone, and Tynie cannot stop bragging about what she saw Bobby do. Of course, he's right there with her on that, the two fawning over each other in a new way. The conversation lasts until they're in the master bedroom with the door locked. Tynie before him, Bobby's head is braced with her hands as she plants a kiss to his lips while unintentionally slamming him into the door. Pulling away, Tynie moans "Tell me you want to make love.." "Yeahhh.." Bobby howls, the two racing towards the bed. Their clothes are basically torn off, Tynie soon getting that wrap strewn around her hips. From there, they don't talk much, both being too deep into loving the intimacy shared. Tynie and Bobby show off one more thing in this sex, that being the power of their wild sides.

Each time she's shoved over the intimate edge, Bobby's name is yelled at the top of her lungs. Several positions used, Tynie witnessing another new part to their lovemaking with the last one. Her knees are laid in the crook of his elbows, Bobby grunting and flexing while giving it to her. Tynie worships that, letting him know as much with her moans and growls. He tells of impending explosion by not only picking up the pace, but increasing the power of his thrusts. She eggs him on, saying in a yearning voice "Yeahh baby.. flood me.." After a while, he does, Tynie's name getting hollered at the skies until her legs are dropped to the bed. Collapsing onto her, Bobby worries about his weight impeding on Tynie's coming down, being told "I want you in my arms sexy. You rocked me." Through a series of short breaths, Bobby answers "As you did me." Petting his curls, Tynie insists Bobby relax where he is, neither one saying another thing. Time slides by, the couple later lying at one another's hips, Bobby speaking first, starting "That was.." "Wildly beautiful." Tynie finishes.

Scanning her over as they laid on the bed side-by-side, Bobby sees his wife has a mark under both her knees, and urgently frets. "Hottie, those marks were you protecting me. You held my legs that tightly, so they'd not fly around when we were getting' some." Tynie claims. A broad giggly smile crosses his lips, Bobby realizing "I never thought of it like that." "Yeah, well sometimes you think of things in ways I don't. I was merely returning the favor." Tynie blurts.

Soon getting out of bed, the couple goes to get cleaned up, giggling their asses off. Drying off and dressing while resuming the laughs, after breaking to kiss some more, Tynie and Bobby get everything they need out of the other outfits. "Did you notice the same thing I did?" Bobby asks. "Danny did our laundry, that not-so-little shit! Oh my God.. Bobby.. I know why he's doing all this too! He thinks he owes us for this, and is basically working it off. We got to tell him not to, when he gets back." Tynie uncovers.

"Yeah, about that last part. I already did. You weren't in the room." Bobby answers. "My man the genius." Tynie boasts, wrapping her arm around him.

"My Queen, you've worked hard enough for one day. I've got something planned.." Bobby eludes, kissing her cheek. "Ooh, my King's being mysterious." Tynie purrs, being lead to the couch. Kissing him before they separate for a while, Tynie's laid back against the couch as Bobby leaves the room. Returning after about forty-five minutes, Bobby hopes his wife likes the eggplant parmesan he made. Tynie of course, adores everything her man did with this, letting him know as much while they share a drink.

Getting up to clear from it all afterwards, Tynie gets advised "No baby, you're relaxing. I promise I will when I'm done." Relenting, Tynie sits down and awaits her hubby. She's not held up for long with that, Bobby going to her side after only ten minutes. Bragging him up one side and down the other, he winds up blushing as Tynie finally shuts up. They watch a movie, cuddled up on the bed, Tynie occasionally leaping into Bobby. He pets her back and hair every time, cherishing the girly side of his wife on display. The system automatically shuts down as the movie ended, the couple still kicking back. Tynie receives the exact bragging she gave Bobby before the movie started, him seeing her blush a deep shade of red before shutting up.

Danny's gone for a few hours, calling them before returning. "Dude, we appreciate the respect of this. You don't have to check in with us. All we ask is that if you enter our home and we're not here, if trespassers or assholes show up: you shoot the fuckers. I'm done dealing with that shit in my house and I want a message sent to the criminal element. Get my drift?" Tynie proclaims upon answering it.

"Sure do. By the way, Liu heard you say that. I'm in his car and my phone's on speaker. He says your plan is legally viable, and that everyone who matters is fine. You two go see your dad tomorrow afternoon. He says you already know the new system for family relations. As for the legal issues, yeah, they're still in the works. Oh, and your reunion with the Hawaiian side of the family is slated for ten days before you two start the consultancy. Liu says that's because of all the other obligations the family's collaborating on." Danny informs. "I know all about that." Tynie replies, the two hanging up.

"Liu was driving, everyone's fine. We see Daddy tomorrow. The reunion got pushed back to ten days before the consultancy, because of all the shit that went live yesterday. Sounds like Liu's not going off-duty until around the reunion, the legal stuff is taking longer than he expected. He had to be on a break today or something to do this for Danny." Tynie tells Bobby. "Sounds good to me." Bobby agrees "Yeah, that's what I basically told him." Tynie laughs. About ten minutes later, Danny lets himself in, saying "Two things I forgot to mention when Liu was driving are: The lawsuits are going well. He was between court dates. The next one is the day after tomorrow. I won't be able to go with you two to see TreMarion because of the house hunting, and Little Shit.. Liu said NO."

"I am really that predictable." Tynie laughs, Danny locking up while returning "When it comes to trying to buy people stuff or even offering it, yes." "Anyone hear from Dyna again?" Tynie then asks. "No, but on that one, no news is good news." Bobby and Danny say together. Danny sees a glow on both their faces, silently going for the recliner beside the couch. Tynie has Bobby in her lap this time, telling him "No worries, I'm alright. You'll know should that change." Giggling shortly as he gets comfortable, Bobby gives his reply to that remark. "I've missed that.." Tynie pines under her breath.

"I'm so very sorry baby. I know you're quick to forgive me, but on this one: don't be. I should never have made you miss that." Bobby requests. "I won't be quick to forgive you on that one if you reverse it." Tynie offers. "Be more affectionate and playful you two. Don't let anything once enjoyed go being missed. Only let those to the wayside when shit hits or when we're dealing with Tynie's clients." Danny advises. "Dude's a genius." Tynie whispers. "On that one: I agree." Bobby adds, flicking her nose with a finger. Eskimo kissing Bobby, she wonders "Is it too soon to forgive you, I mean with Danny's idea and all?" Eskimo kissing her back, Bobby says "No. We're equals, so that is also reversed."

"My King, how do I give you something as awesome as you did me before Danny got here?" Tynie worries. "My Queen, let it come to you. No rush. We have forever." Bobby whispers. "I'm surrounded by geniuses." Tynie realizes. "Hey now, include yourself in that! Earlier today you proved it." Danny overrules. "She was complimenting us. Yes you made a point, but still." Bobby defends. Soft spokenly Tynie requests "Baby, stand down. I'm alright. I actually agree with both of you."

"You two have yet to have one of my Manhattans." Danny declares, aiming for the kitchen. "Interesting, and true." Tynie states. "She's never had one man!" Bobby hollers. Tynie playfully slaps her man's arm and murmurs "You sold me out!" "I'm not going to lie to our friend." Bobby laughs. Danny's stunned as those three drinks are made, bringing them to the living room with a shocked smile. Bobby takes up those for the couple, serving his wife before Danny sits down. Tynie speaks up "Dyna, you may not feel it now, but you are free!" Bobby and Danny both raise their glasses, the three sipping those in a happy quietness. "Damn dude, did you minor in bartending at the Academy or something?!" Tynie inquires between sips. "Actually, no. I was a bartender before going into the Academy." Danny corrects. Bobby starts them off laughing, with Danny following Tynie as those remarks cease.

When they calm from the laughter, Danny explains that Liu took him to eat before bringing him to Tynie's, saying also "He did that to celebrate my new post in your practice. He'd have celebrated your practice's start, but he wasn't a lawyer then." "My King hasn't eaten." Tynie frets, going for the couple's shared phone. Bobby feels bad that his wife's about to order something just for him, eluding "Liu had a great idea." Tynie catches that, and inside ten minutes, the new plan's acted on.

Slipping the couple's shared phone into Bobby's pocket, Tynie leans in and mutters "My man's A-game's back." Tynie peck kisses Bobby's cheek right up until their lips meet, then going for broke. Danny winds up answering the door, the couple still sharing in a kiss, only to find out Tod paid for this meal already. "Sir, you three saved a life. My Boss was not disputing a Vietnam War vet on this." The delivery driver says, handing Danny everything. "I wouldn't have either." Danny affirms, kicking the door shut. Laying everything to the coffee table, the house is secured on a return trip.

As Danny sits down, the couple's kiss ends as they begin to eat. Danny's the first to break, informing "I got the number to this place from Dyna. We were talking about a lot of things, mainly so she felt I could be trusted. Tod's a Vietnam War veteran whom insisted we get a gratitude gift." "Flawlessly executed." Tynie chimes. Bobby breaks to get the phone, handing it to his wife as the ringer goes off. "Katarina, before you ask: Dyna's been acting on my orders since we left the restaurant. She'd have them in writing and on her person, but my fax machine's down. If I said the phrase add every version of emotional, sexual, financial, and mental exploitation in the books to Cris's charges, you'd understand why.. right? Oh, and in terms of Dyna having my orders in writing, I'm using Bobby's fax machine tomorrow.. got me?" Tynie demands. "Absolutely on all of it. Will keep you posted." Katarina replies, hanging up. Karven's briefed on that call, admonishing "You were told to NAIL HIM for EVERYTHING, and I get word that you bothered Tynie at home for something that's petty like this?! Katarina, you do that again.. I'll have your bar card revoked for life!"

Karven calls, Bobby answering "Yeah man, she's fuming right now. Katarina bothered her during dinner with a petty question. Hence how Tynie treated her, because when you bother my wife while eating, hell breaks loose on many levels. Common sense would tell someone NOT to do that unless it's MAJOR." Karven adds "That's what I basically told Katarina. Oh, and it won't happen again, as I am overtaking ALL cases Tynie sent to this office effective immediately. Honestly, Katarina's lucky I don't go for her bar card for this." "Change that, my wife's a SEVERE diabetic. Katarina basically endangered her health with that call, which is why I said what I did about dinner and non-emergencies. I'll attest to as much in writing, and consent for your access to my wife's medical records relating to the diabetes. Tynie's fax machine's down, we found out an hour ago. I'll send that from my machine tomorrow." Bobby counters.

"Soon as I get that fax, it's done." Karven affirms. The two men hang up, everyone at the house eating afterwards. Once they're done, Danny clears from everything, Tynie going to the mini-fridge for drinks. Lining those to the coffee table, Tynie and Danny learn "Yeah, Karven's PISSED! ALL the cases Tynie sent to the D.A.'s office are being redone by Karven! Katarina fucked up ROYALLY, and soon Tynie will have the fruits of Katarina's career served on a platter!"

Danny goes for the recliner, scoring up one of the drinks, Tynie plopping onto the couch next to Bobby.

"The way you did that.. oooh Ferocious!" She purrs, handing over one of the drinks. "In the name of protecting you and your honor, always." Bobby proclaims to her, pocketing the phone. Nestling against him, Tynie sips her drink with the two guys in tow. This serves as the last round for all three of them, Tynie dozing off after she's done. Danny witnesses that, taking the bottles from the drinks and pitching them. Bobby doesn't want to end his wife's comfort, but on the same token, doesn't want her sleeping like that all night. Slinking his arms around her, Tynie's carried to the master bedroom, and Bobby vowing devotion beyond the existence of time. "Right back at ya babe." She swears in her light slumber, smiling from ear to ear.

Danny takes that as his cue to go to the guestroom, doing so after a final check of the area for today. Tynie and Bobby already knowing the status of those who matter makes Karven's call the last one received for today. In terms of the situations that hit outside the couple's family, now that the cases are in Karven's hands being redone, updates may take a while. Tynie's alright with that actually, especially considering the ignorant call from Katarina during dinner.

All whom have proven themselves to Tynie and Bobby this go around are watched from above, just as the two would have it.

Tynie's laid onto the bed before the phone's charged, Bobby lying next to her right away as his hands are freed. Covering them both up, Bobby kisses his wife chastely, getting one in return. The past two days have taken a lot out of the couple, as slumber again hits them HARD when their nightly snuggle ensues.

All in all, today was amazing. Injustices were avenged, people who deserve it are en route to paying for their bullshit and crimes. Tynie, Bobby, and Danny in their own rights kicked ass, as did Liu. On that one, Tynie and Bobby learned that their lawyer has just as sweet a heart as they do. A life was saved, a freedom given, and in the end: gratitudes were bestowed. Today's been a lot better than yesterday, both Tynie and Bobby silently admit that. Katarina was bogus at day's end, and soon Karven will avenge the injustice Tynie got at her lack of common sense. Danny makes one hell of a Client Intervention and Arrangements specialist, he proved that on his first day. Congratulations will be given Danny and Ross for retiring on another day.

The future's going to be great for these two, even with bumps in the road….


	84. Ch 84

Title: Brass Ones

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and order CI characters, the others are Mine.

Bobby wakes up before his wife, sensing something isn't right in their home. Kissing Tynie's lips shortly, he whispers "Stay here." From that second, everything was done in a bit of a blur, Bobby leaving the master bedroom. Danny apparently sensed the same thing, ducking past him to keep watch over Tynie. She wakes, discovering that the man of her dreams is out of the room, sitting up like a bolt. "Bobby told me to keep watch over you." Danny informs, waving for Tynie to stay where she is. A loud crash is heard, and Danny can't keep Tynie in the room.

She races for the sound's origination spot, finding Katarina in the living room. Bobby's hollering orders at Katarina, Tynie snaring away Danny's phone.

One call made and in moments there's a swarm of cops at the house. Tynie lets them in, explaining everything as best she could adding "Let the cops in the entire state know, the next time there's a trespasser: We open fire on sight! No negotiation, no nothing! If they aren't supposed to be here, they catch at least one to the chest! I already cleared it with my attorney!" Karven was called right after Tynie blurted that, verifying the legal soundness of the plan. Before long, Katarina's in cuffs and Karven's plan to end her legal career is expedited.

Racing to her man, Tynie says "Danny kept watch over me. I heard a crash, thought you were…" Bobby does all he can to soothe her, mentioning "It's over baby. we got her."

After about ten minutes, Tynie calls Karven back on Danny's phone explaining everything. "I already spoke to your lawyer, you're in the clear. No worries, because I have that rule at my house too. You may need to appear for the hearings against Katarina." Karven overrules. "Look man; make those for tomorrow if possible. I have obligations where I won't be able to use my phone today. Now I got to wake my insurance guy. dammit!" Tynie offers, getting that fulfilled as a plan after.

They hang up, Danny announcing "Yeah, I kind of took your phone guys. The insurance guy was woke up by me. Sorry Tynie, but I had to play my post in your practice." "Listen dude, until we say different: you using your post in Tynie's practice for stuff ordered or handled on the phone is expected." Bobby mandates, Danny nodding. The cops hear that the home is that of a lawyer, and immediately start flying around to handle the crime scene. Tynie sees that, and then starts hollering "OH HELL NO! You guys do this shit RIGHT! I can make three phone calls and END your careers! Think this bitch is playing. KEEP THAT SHIT UP!" The lieutenant on deck warns "I don't think we should challenge her."

Bobby doesn't like it when Tynie calls herself a bitch, but in this case doesn't object, because he knew why she went there. "Hey lieutenant. Find out who told those guys to start doing an eighth-assed job around here and get them started on the path to being fired. If you don't. you know how fast I'll end your career! They are under you, so legally YOU ARE CULPABLE for ANYTHING they do!" Tynie orders. "I'm a retired police Captain, she's not lying!" Danny yells.

Gulping, the lieutenant obeys, just as Tynie's insurance guy shows up. "I got this." Danny infers, going to converse with the insurance guy. Repeatedly using his post in Tynie's practice and swearing he was consented to speak to the insurance guy, Danny gets nowhere until Bobby bellows "Look you premium loving bastard! I SENT HIM to speak to you! I'm saying this in front of God and everyone. START LISTENING TO HIM AND GET YOUR JOB DONE!" "You DO NOT know who you just pissed off!" Karven declares, stepping in. Danny's told to stand down, going back to the couple as the cops all gather evidence and leave. Learning that Karven has the same insurance guy, as well as the fact that there is soon to be a major investigation into that dude, Tynie and Bobby look at each other.

"Yeah, we're taking our business elsewhere. I can get Liu on it as soon as Danny gives me our phone." Tynie plans. "Umm yeah. About that. Before leaving Karven's side I declared this as an emergency with suspicions you two were being scammed if not totally defrauded by the insurance guy. Liu's already on it." Danny mutters. "You sir are a day saver!" Tynie cheers. Karven shows up, had overheard that and says "Nicely done. I'm following you on that." Danny and Tynie swap phones, both looking sheepish. Bobby laughs "It's no big thing, and with your practice being overhauled babe, was bound to happen."

"I love it when you're right." Tynie brags. "Tynie, you know I've told you not to worry about my docket? These investigations and my overtaking all of Katarina's cases, and not just the ones you sent my office's way are why. Tell me you know what I mean by that." Karven explains. "I'm way ahead of you man. Even without having my morning coffee yet, no offense." Tynie replies. Karven chuckles "None taken." Danny goes around all three of them to make the coffees, doing so without a word. "Karven, thanks for coming out here. I really didn't expect that." Tynie mutters.

"There's a reason behind my being here actually. One of my offices' receptionists heard about Katarina's plan last night over drinks and called me. She felt bad for waking me, but when I told her that you appreciated it, she calmed down. Katarina was kicked out of my office by police force five minutes after I dealt with Bobby on the phone." Karven elaborates, Tynie adding "Bitch was gunning to end me! The skank had the balls to fuck with my dinner, and my health, then this!" "Pretty much." Karven confirms. "Tell that receptionist we owe her big! I don't care if you object, her move basically saved me!" Tynie commands.

"Tynie, she won't see it that way. I know where your heart was with that one though." Karven considers, Tynie nodding.

Danny is racing around handing out coffees, saying as all four have theirs "Yeah, those two aren't remodeling a thing. I advised them against it last night, hence where their shoot trespassers on site rule came from. To me, them recurrently remodeling is a money drain, and technically a form of running from those who are against them." "Oh my God.. he's right!" Tynie gasps. Karven nods at the new word, all of them sipping coffees without another peep for a moment.

"Yeah, he's damn good in his new post." Bobby eludes. "Karven, you are officially having coffee with my practice's Client Intervention and Arrangements Specialist." Tynie announces, both having taken a break from the coffee. "Hey, I got to keep up with her on that!" Danny squeals, pointing to Tynie.

"Hold it right there. Danny, we work with each other, not competitively. You don't have to deem your post in my practice as a race. In fact, you best stop that while you are still remotely ahead. I know you're trying to keep my professional image for ferociousness and being amazing as a lawyer intact, and I love you for it. Dude, the way you're going now is dangerous. It doesn't seem so right away, but over time that added stress to your heart… Basically Bobby and I don't want to lose one of our best friends that way." Tynie requires. "I'd listen to them.." Karven agrees.

Taking one deep breath, Danny realizes his friend and boss made a damn good point. Karven leaves with a wave, setting his coffee cup on the end table by the door. Tynie discovers that Katarina destroyed the entertainment center that was bought as a present for Bobby. "That skank!" Tynie hollers, Bobby soothing "It's alright baby.. we'll replace it later." Danny clears from the coffees and makes them breakfast, sensing it was best to have Tynie and Bobby try to relax.

Sitting down together, Tynie asks Bobby what caused her to wake up alone. "Baby, I had this sense. Something was seriously off around here, Danny did too. I did send him to keep eyes on you, because I'm supposed to be.." Bobby trails off. "My protector, and you were in this case. I only came out here on a worry. I heard a crash and thought you were seriously injured." Tynie interjects.

Looking over her shoulder Tynie admonishes "Danny, if you ever hear anyone in the family advise that Bobby and I move: Get them out of our lives by calling Liu immediately. Remember the phrase "Destroy cords," use it then Liu will know what you mean! Other than that, consider the person advising us to move a trespasser if they come back around here when you're on the property. You know what to do to trespassers." "Got it!" Danny yells, noting the code Tynie cited and the plan's entirety into his phone.

"We were going to do that anyway baby, I just asked Danny for backup is all. Remember how hard it is for me to tell people "No." Tynie explains. "I remember. You're right, this plan will definitely work." Bobby assures.

Soon serving them all breakfast, Danny wonders "Am I correct in assuming that this new plan for your house is due to every time you've been fucked over? Or is there something I missed?" "You're right on the first one, dude." Bobby answers. The three eat in silence, Tynie remembering all the things she has to do from yesterday's situations. Finishing, Tynie checks her distributor, learning the cartridge was getting low. Her purse was back in the master bedroom, yet Danny holds out a couple of the cartridges. Seeing that, Tynie asks "Dude.." "when you left me in the dust." Danny interrupts. Installing one of the cartridges, she says as the distributor roars back to life "Thanks man."

Bobby wondered what he missed, his wife explaining "Long story short, Danny feared for my health in the heat of the situations moment. He knew I have a distributor and went looking for the cartridges. Beyond the packaging for those, nothing else was touched. He did that in case the cartridge from yesterday was low and getting everything squared away took a while." "She's not lying." Danny affirms. "Thanks man." Bobby consents, the two guys shaking hands.

"Look at you two.. acting like brothers.. over me." Tynie mentions. "Tynie, you deserve that. Nothing less. Yeah, I'm a friend who works under you, but still." Danny declares. "Correct yourself. You work with her. No one is under anyone else in terms of Tynie's practice. Aside from that, I agree." Bobby counters. Before Danny can answer that, Tynie looks at the two guys on either side of her, wondering if it's still worth it to keep this house. "I know Bobby loves it here, but.." She trails off. "Tynie, have I ever lied to you? Don't run. The criminals love it when the people they've done things against run. I know you loathe the fact this happens so much to you two, in the back of your head a regret about becoming a lawyer is surfacing. Don't you dare regret anything you two have made happen in each other's lives. Trust me. Bobby, I'm sorry for coming off harsh like that. I wanted to back your notion and make my own points." Danny overrides.

"You're good until we tell ya different." Tynie and Bobby say as one. Leaning on Bobby as their arms wrap around one another's hips, Tynie wonders "Who's going to watch this place while we go see Daddy? I'm not cool with Danny altering his schedule on that one." Danny's perplexed, scratching his head in curiosity, Bobby translating "Yeah, as soon as we get breakfast cleared from you're off shift for the day." The three go back to finish their meal, Tynie clearing from everything. Bobby saw the look of despondence and frustration in her eyes when he went in for a chaste kiss, saying nothing.

"She's worried about her Dad. Tynie doesn't like not being the first line of defense for the family one bit. She's so used to leaping around for everyone and not doing anything for herself. I can tell by the way she's so quick to offer to buy stuff to give all but herself." Danny senses. "Were you a psychic in a past life?" Tynie queries, unloading and reloading the dishwasher. Bobby goes to his wife's side, stopping her cold as she was done, amending "Honey, I know you're not used to that. Whoever taught you that you don't have the right to not leap around for everyone else was wrong! Please baby, trust the family on this. You've done more than enough for a lot of people, this time for Tynie is more than deserved."

"Bobby, what the hell just left your mouth?!" Danny requests, Bobby repeating the line about Tynie being taught to leap around. Danny howls at that, then tries to check his anger. "Baby, it's not just time for me… it's time for us." Tynie corrects softly, the rest of her man's words going uncountered.

Liu calls, Danny providing a full explanation of the morning's events as he answers. Finding out that the insurance guy case will be taken on as an emergency, Danny also learns that everyone is medically alright. The collaboration between the Hawaiian relatives and the New York authorities will only last a few more days, progress being made at a record pace. The reunion stays as scheduled, ten days before Tynie and Bobby do the consultancy. "Liu, this may not be my place. May I ask you a favor? Find out every last person who emotionally hurt Tynie before she met Bobby and destroy their cords! Do the same for Bobby too if you can! I want ANYONE who has EVER fucked with these two to PAY!" Danny requests. Telling Danny that he was in the right for that "Favor," Liu overrules the way it was sought out, calling it "some things he's waited to do for them anyway." Danny swears Liu kicks ass before they hang up.

"Dude, you didn't have to." Tynie frets, Danny objecting "Yes, I did. You've both been through hell. Liu told me he's the third lawyer Bobby and you have had. He's wanted to gun for anyone who has ever fucked with you two, now he has the orders to go ahead. I did that because I wanted to show you that I won't just arrange or intervene for your clients." Tynie runs over to Danny, basically leaving Bobby in the dust, as shock rages through her.

Bear hugging Danny, Tynie vows that she's grateful. Bobby joins them, adding "Dude, that was awesome. Thank you." She releases Danny from the hug, handing him his phone as she pockets the couple's shared one. "Danny, after this… Please, go off-duty for the day. If Liu can't keep his arrangement with you because of this development, then Bobby and I will help you after we get back from my Dad's. It's the very least we can do." Tynie plans.

"Before I do.." Danny starts, going into every detail of the updates from Liu after. Mentioning he already explained what hit today and why, Danny concludes with "Oh, and Liu said he'll contact us tonight, barring emergencies." "Damn…you're good." Tynie cheers. "If I remember correctly, you only trust kickass people!" Danny kids. "Baby, if it's possible, could you go get my practice's laptop?" Tynie requests, kissing Bobby's lips after. "It's no problem." Bobby affirms, kissing her again.

Sitting down on the couch, Tynie looks at Danny with a bit of shock in her eyes. "You really didn't expect me to do that. You thought my backing you didn't go that far." Danny realizes. "No offense dude, but yeah. I know better now, and that's what matters." Tynie admits. Danny nods, taking out his phone to send Tynie Tod's fax number in a text. Liu fires one off before the phone can be re-pocketed, saying that the arrangement he had with Danny is being held off on due to the new request. Danny replies "Man, that request has priority. Trust me. I still have ways to house hunt.. another day. After this morning, I'm taking time off from that." Understanding totally, the two men's conversation is over with a wish for a better day.

"Tynie, I know you and Bobby said you'd take me out house hunting. Thing is, I'd rather just do that another day. Let me explain, please. I love the fact you two offered, but after this morning, it may take a bit to get you guys' home insurance issues resolved. To me that has priority because of all the times criminals have fucked with your property." Danny elaborates, pocketing his phone. "We're calling that on your honor code, man. You have a deal." Tynie attests. Laying her practice's laptop to Tynie's lap, Bobby hears that as he sits by Tynie's side.

Laptop on her person, Tynie's soon cutting Dyna's orders. She also cuts the consent for medical record access in terms of the diabetes, mentioning that Bobby's signing it on her behalf. Snaking her hand into a pocket, Karven's texted "I wrote it because Bobby and Danny are currently trying to figure out what the hell's wrong with my fax machine for my practice." Karven replies with total understanding. "Now all I got to do is print these and send them off." Tynie gasps, closing her laptop. Bobby takes that off her lap just long enough for Tynie to get up, only to be kissed before she goes for the printer.

"I wonder what the hell happened to her practice's fax machine. It was acting up a couple days ago." Bobby recounts. "I was just going to suggest we check that out." Danny laughs. "Hey guys! I'll meet you in my office once these get sent out!" Tynie hollers, the two men nodding. Tod is faxed first, Tynie adding "Please trust I'm trying to protect your daughter's personal and legal interests. I'll keep you abreast of any updates as soon as I can. I'm sending this from my husband's fax machine, as mine is down and will likely be replaced." Sending that off, Tynie takes a deep breath, she's never represented the kid of a Vietnam war veteran before.

The orders have the couple's shared phone number on them, Tod calling to say "Tynie, you've worked wonders. Of course my household trusts you. Oh, and in terms of the fax machine, I'll text you where I got mine."

"Sweet man, thanks! Now, Dyna is not so much as to leave her room without these orders on her person. If you can, copy them, and keep one of the copies on you. I hope you know why." Tynie returns, Tod fully aware as to her motives.

"Tynie, I'm taking Dyna to make good on these over the coming days. Bryce has been so cool about this, as has Kyrtis. Dyna's off until tomorrow, so Bryce can re-work the schedule according to what you barked at him." Tod educates, Tynie attesting to gratitude before they hang up. Karven's faxed after that, Tynie admitting that she's likely to replace her practice's fax machine, that Bobby's is a temporary solution. Karven texts her, completely understanding as well as shocked by the fact she had that done so soon after today's starter events.

Confessing that she wanted that all handled with a minimal delay to the parties waiting, Tynie swears that she will see to it that her practice's people will appear at any hearing Karven needs them. The only way she can't is if she's before a judge for a client. Concurring to that, the conversation's ended. Pocketing the phone, Tynie slides her practice's laptop under an arm and goes for her office.

"Guys, fuck it. I'm replacing that damn thing. There's no sense in you two getting flustered with it. Especially since Tod's wife Lea insisted upon providing us her own gratitude gift: The number of the place she got Tod's fax machine. As for Karven, don't be surprised if we have hearings to appear at. I already vouched for you two showing up. Unless I'm before a judge, I will too, Karven's cool with that." Tynie announces upon entering the office. Looking at each other, Danny and Bobby walk away from the fax machine, Bobby saying "I'm not going against the wife of a Vietnam War vet." Danny adds "Nor am I. Oh and in terms of "vouching for our appearance in court" Tynie, that's a given." "Alright dude." Tynie certifies.

"You guys are actually lucky. You still have a family who will recognize your existence these days. I became a cop, and inside six months, got categorically disowned." Danny declares. "Yeah dude, we do. Tynie sensed as much yesterday, but didn't want to hurt you. You deserve exactly what you told my wife she does. You're in with us now too man." Bobby verifies. "Lemme after em Danny.. Lemme after em.. I can make them PAY!" Tynie growls. Rubbing her back twice, Danny objects "It's not really worth it now. Stand down, you need to relax. You don't want to go see your dad like this." Taking her laptop, Bobby sets everything on his wife's desk in order, going back to her with his arms wide open.

Snuggling into them, Tynie queries "Why baby? Why do great people go through that shit?! Danny did what his heart wanted.. you know the rest." "I don't know that, my love. No one does." Bobby admits. "You know the best part? These days I have better people around me, and I'm leaving it at that." Danny mentions. The three leave her office, Danny before the couple, only to have the office door locked by Tynie behind them. "Oh, Danny. If we're not available, like on vacation, and you're here: Anyone asks, play your post in my practice then immediately claim you were called in on a surveillance situation. Trust me dude." Tynie orders. "You knew how I'd play that, nice!" Danny counters. "You've been real good to us man, we admit that. However, with the slew of times we've been fucked over, adding people as family isn't coming as easily as it used to." Bobby explains. "As well it shouldn't. I totally agree with that." Danny claims.

The couple goes back to their room as Danny starts to re-check the house, Tynie doing so in a bit of a stupor. Bobby senses that, trying his best to console her while admitting he may have been harsh to Danny. Tynie refutes that, the harshness in the tones used could be directly attributed to the fierceness of circumstances which caused those words to leave Bobby's lips. Getting cleaned up after the conversation ends, the two changes out clothes and decide to arm themselves. Before leaving the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby each have a gun clipped to their side.

Danny got recurrent updates on his request to Liu, learning something shocking about Tynie. "Dude, don't tell her you know. I wasn't supposed to, but had to get word to make this work." Liu orders. The house was alright, all the evidence from earlier being processed while the three handled other things. Danny promises to let the couple know of the other updates. Hanging up, Danny kicks back and awaits Tynie and Bobby.

Going to the living room, Tynie and Bobby aren't laughing, instead she's leaning onto him with a straight face. "Man, what you said about your family stung her. My baby's been in a similar boat herself, actually. Her biological family basically…"Bobby starts, Danny intruding "Caused her enough hell for Liu to be able to nail all of her still living biological relatives with federal death penalty hate crimes. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but Liu found that out. He said he had to, for this favor I asked to work out. I'm sorry Tynie, I didn't mean to violate your.." Tynie interrupts "Dude, I was going to tell you that anyway. I know we three have an arrangement to keep each other's confidence on lockdown for life, so it was about to be discussed." With that, Danny agrees and vows to keep his end of the confidentiality on lockdown deal.

They all sit down, Danny getting up to provide a round of drinks as he declares" Oh, one more thing. Liu said TreMarion's at a checkup right now, you two go see him after it's been a couple hours since he got back."

"Hold up dude. Did you say a few moments ago that Liu's going to once-and-for-all NAIL my ENTIRE biological family for hate crimes?" Tynie wonders. "Yep, he did." Bobby concurs. "The way Liu sounded, it's about damn time!" Danny admits.

Tynie pops open the drinks, cheering "These are to Liu. I once believed that our prior lawyers got me freed in full from those fucktards, but now I see that they lied. Liu doing this is quite relaxing to my life really, because I will truly be liberated. No bullshit, no honoring my past pain, none of it!" "To Liu!" Bobby and Danny salute, realizing in her toast was a deep truth. "Ya know what spikes my hair? The past two lawyers had me believing that this liberation was already at hand. I mean seriously, they couldn't just bitch up and confess they either didn't do it or don't have the balls to make it happen." Tynie imposes after taking a few sips. "Bitch up?" Danny inquires.

"She means, they didn't have the ethics or heart to be honest. I agree about the balls thing too." Bobby translates. In a flash, Liu's ordered to add anyone who is related to Tynie and Bobby's last two lawyers to this dragnet of hate crimes, Danny doing so with a text. "Umm, I already did that." Liu admits, the conversation ending.

"Tynie, take no offense, but when you're acting as a lawyer: you have a real set of brass ones!" Danny relates. "Man, that's not offensive. That's my professional image, there's a difference." Tynie counters. They finish the drinks while laughing, Bobby clearing from it all as Tynie kicks back. "Tynie, I'll admit. Sometimes.." Danny starts "Yeah, I know. You aren't used to how I talk. You're in the same boat as a lot of people. Hell, Bobby's the captain of that boat!" Tynie laughs. The two men join her in the laughter, finally having true relaxation in their day. Stopping abruptly, Danny mentions "Oh, your insurance guy for the house: replaced and his cords civilly destroyed. As for the criminal part, we wait on Karven for that. Liu told me before we started laughing. Don't worry, you guys won BIG." Shaking her head, Tynie admonishes "Dude, for the rest of the day you are off. If it's Liu or Karven and we're nearby, you hand the phone to us. If not, then you tell them we'll call back later. My new client won't be calling for a couple days anyhow. Tod told me as much."

Danny nods at that, discovering Tynie eluded that as far as those three could take care of anything has been done. There are exclusions to the rule, but Tynie's adamance for Danny to go off-shift overruled those being resolved. Tynie's weird luck surfaced again, her getting up to answer the door.

Letting Karven in, the three are briefed in full as to every update imaginable relating to the cases Tynie brought to the D.A.'s office. In terms of Katarina's cases, the Bar Association insisted they do a separate inquiry, because of her "Never Deal" reputation. "Oh shit! They sense several cases of false imprisonment!" Tynie realizes, Karven pointing right to her, vouching "Among other issues." "Holy fuck! There's probably a list of violations taller than my damn house against that skank!" Tynie exclaims, pointing to what's left of Bobby's entertainment center. "Tynie, as your legal peer, please take my advice. Go on a bit of a vacation, after clearing your client's needs for now. I'm on this, don't you worry." Karven advises, waving his hands around the house.

"But my compliance with your office.." Tynie frets, learning that the Bar Association's inquiry will take a while and that those three are NOT needed to appear. "Yeah, Henry said since you three reside here, Danny on a temporary basis, that you're victims. Due to that, he doesn't want you going to the hearings, for your safety. Danny, your favor with Tynie's counsel has caused quite a stir. You've basically made enough case law for the federal hate crimes legislation from the Governor to take effect today. Speaking of the Governor, those investigations will take a while. Phil's been advised to remain off-duty with pay because of it. The reason he was pulled is due entirely to the fact that he's connected to Tynie and Bobby." Karven absolves

"Nicely done Danny! Karven, you want anything to drink?" Tynie cheers and offers. Karven shakes his head, explaining "I came by to check on this scene. After the problems you had with CSU the other day, I had the evidence sent straight to the FBI." Letting Karven out after he says that, Tynie locks up, then heads for Bobby's hip.

"I hate to say this, but I actually agree with Karven on the vacation bit. I know I'm new to your practice as a co-worker, yet I ask that you trust our logic. I mean that way, we can all get everything settled. If emergencies arise, we already have a protocol. Besides, we really can't do anything more on the current legal issues as it is. There's no sense in trying to dredge up things to worry about relating to those, honestly. I say that because if we do, in a sense those who committed these things get a sick high of a victory." Danny proclaims.

Tynie doesn't say anything for a few moments, Danny worried that he just crossed a line in silence. Bobby speaks for the couple "Man, you're good. We agree with that, she's just trying to check her anger since we're due at her dad's in a while." Pointing to her husband, Tynie affirms "He's right man. You are amazing. Lemme guess, you couldn't shut your brain off after Karven showed up. You're off-duty and we keep getting advised. Dude, we love you for that, totally. However, since you are employed by my practice, you got to take down time." Danny finalizes "Very well."

Danny's then called by Liu with updates on the family, handing his phone to Tynie. "Yeah man, he's on a long break. Whatcha need?" Tynie wonders, getting told every last detail. "Wow dude, cool. Thanks for taking on Danny's favor. You have NO IDEA what it means to me and Bobby. By the way, he knows. We have a protocol too, which encompasses not only my practice, but our friendship. I've yet to call him family, due to the recent situations that have come up. Believe it or not, that was Danny's idea." Tynie informs. Liu loves that, telling her as much alongside a promise to call either tonight or tomorrow barring emergencies. Agreeing to that, Tynie hangs up.

"Baby, I say we let Danny use our sauna or Jacuzzi. Dude's earned it, and that may rid him of the tensions which are causing him to basically refuse going off-duty." Tynie offers. "Danny, you heard that right?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I did. Thing is.." Danny trails off. "Dude, you left a bag by the kitchen table yesterday. You needed it for when you're monitoring our home and we're not here. Trust my logic on this man." Tynie states. Going for the mentioned bag, Danny returns "I'll be back later." Tynie turns to her man, uncovering "I think we should keep this on us until he returns. I'm not too cool with leaving someone else's phone laying around." Bobby agrees, proving as much with the glow in his eyes and smile on his face. Danny's clear across the house by this time, totally loving the Jacuzzi while the couple plans the rest of their day.

Danny's phone goes off, again Liu calling "Yeah, your dad made it home. The doctor took his sweet time, I'm already on it. You two can go over whenever. Let me know." Tynie learns, countering "Man, give us an hour. Oh, after these cases, you BEST go on down-time!" Liu agrees, hanging up. Forty minutes later, a very relaxed Danny shows up in the living room, giggling his ass off. "Hey man, we kept your phone on us. We're going to see my dad in twenty minutes." Tynie informs. "I'm off-duty to your practice. However, I will still watch this place until you get back." Danny swears.

"Oh man, I just realized something. When Bobby and I do the consultancy, we're going to have a reputation for being either untouchable or for ruining lives." Tynie pines. "If the cadets know what's good for their careers, they won't call us either of those." Bobby vows, hearing his wife gasp "Vindication!" "You got that right!" Danny approves, the two getting ready to leave. Danny kicked back as Bobby got the keys to Tynie's SUV. Her distributor was good until they got home, given the fact the cartridges last a day each. Walking out arm-in-arm, the couple sees Danny securing the home behind them. Right as they got to her SUV, Liu pulls up. Hopping in his ride instead, Tynie learns that the vehicle is actually Tao's.

"Man, you're NOT stopping me. After everything you've done, you're getting a ride of your own. Call it the retainer and legal fees for the ENTIRE family. Especially since you won't let me buy you an office." Tynie demands. "Yeah, I saw that coming." Liu laughs, driving them away.

Arriving at TreMarion's, Tynie sees the home is looking in great disrepair. Bobby mandates "Liu, on this one I'm the person you're not stopping. We want him moved out of here the moment a doctor clears it. We're buying him a better house. There's no point in draining money into this place. You also know whose cords to destroy, too." Liu confirms "I'm already on the last part, as well as the doctor's ass. After this round of cases, I'm on vacation. I wouldn't stop you for this, by the way." "I've never been here before, had I known.." Tynie cries with Bobby holding her closely. Liu lets them into TreMarions, Tynie seeing the frailty to her Daddy for the first time since the original heart attack. "Babygirl.." TreMarion mutters, Tynie breaking the embrace with Bobby then racing to his side, asking "Daddy, what do you need? Who do you want sued? Anything?"

"Liu's on all of that. Babygirl, I didn't have you over here before because of the condition of this place. I didn't want to bother you over it either." TreMarion says, a bit weakly. "BOBBY! TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT!" Tynie hollers. "I did! I know what to do from here!" Bobby yells back, translating for Liu in explicit detail.

Liu seeks medical clearance for TreMarion to move based on the endangering conditions of the house. Learning the other relatives insist upon packing and storing TreMarion's stuff after.

Bruno goes even further "He's staying with me and Rose until a home that Tynie likes for him to have is obtained. As soon as the lawsuits over the property are over, have it demolished. It's Tynie's dad, so she's likely going to pay for it whether we want her to or not." Tynie's oblivious to the arrangements being made on her name, too busy worrying over her Dad. "I didn't know Daddy, I swear. I failed you." She cries. "You did no such thing! I kept you away for your safety. It's being taken care of, Babygirl." TreMarion overrules.

Bobby and Liu come over by Tynie, who then hears every part of the new plan before commanding "Liu, Bruno didn't lie! Please tell me you can help Daddy today! Tell me you played the elder Marine Veteran post heart attack card HARD too!" Liu confirms "I did and I can. Yeahh, that set of destroyed cords was my easiest yet!"

Tynie then turns her lawyer into a human party favor, kissing both his cheeks. Setting Liu down after about five minutes, she kisses Bobby, requesting "Please help the others get Daddy all packed up. I'm keeping watch over Daddy, it's the least I can do." "I planned on that my love." Bobby whispers. "LIU! Get all the permits needed for blowing a building up! When you do CALL ME! You know why!" Tynie orders. "Got It!" Liu chimes. Opening the door for Bruno and Rose while being on hold for the people whom handle those types of permits, Liu advises "You didn't lie. I've just been told to get permits for blowing this place up." "SHIT!" Rose yelps, going to aid Bobby in packing everything. Bruno joins them, telling everyone "Tao's with Phil and Spring Breeze. TreMarkis and Sasha are over there too, it was Little Man's idea. TreMarkis and Sasha will likely be home before we are." Tynie kept watch over her dad, whom didn't like the idea of his Babygirl worrying like this. Petting her hand, TreMarion orders "You best not blame you for this. I didn't know I was being scammed. I was new to N.Y. and handled it like I was back in IL." "Yo LIU!" Tynie hollers, her lawyer racing to the room. TreMarion repeats himself, Liu knowing what to do from there.

"I WANT THE WORD OUT! IF ANYONE IN THE FAMILY EVER WANTS TO BUY A HOME THEY ARE TO HAVE LIU AT THEIR SIDE FROM NOW ON!" Tynie barks at the top of her lungs. Rose breaks from packing to send that word to all the men in the family, deliberately leaving the women uninformed, considering there are two pregnancies involved.

The packing didn't take long, Bobby discovering that his father in law really didn't have much to speak of. "Liu, you aren't stopping the entire family.. get my drift?" He howls. "I do, in fact. I have a way to back you up in the works.. get my drift?" Liu growls, Bobby nodding. Rose sent word to the men, again, telling of a plan based on "Liu's and Bobby's orders" to get TreMarion set up properly. Adding that the only things to be taken are the furnishings and one box of clothes, Rose implores "Follow me on this.."

Showing that to Bobby before it's sent, he brags "Sheer genius!" Rose retorts "Umm yeah dude, I HAVE been around your wife!" Tynie hears that, telling her Dad "You'll have a better set up soon, they're plotting. I can't stop them either. Liu won't let me." TreMarion's answer "Excellent. Babygirl, thank you all for this. I didn't want to be.." Tynie objects "Daddy, you're no bother. Don't think like that again. We love you, which is why we're backing you. Hell, you'd back us somehow." TreMarion nods at that, recalling just how stubborn Tynie is, realizing the other family members joined her in that.

Danny calls Bobby to let him know that the replacement insurance guy just showed up. Also being advised that the couple was indeed defrauded and scammed, Karven's been alerted, as word comes that the insurance check is already being cut. The new insurance guy says he did that because the policy was able to be transferred. Bobby tells him to let the new insurance guy out of the house, then put all of that in the office.

Agreeing to that plan, Danny learns "Dude, Tynie's going to be hitting the hard liquor when we get home. I'll explain more fully then, and likely join her." Concurring again, the two men hang up. TreMarion's stuff is all packed and being loaded into Bruno's SUV when Tynie hears from her Dad "Tell the others I said thank you. I still feel bad." "Daddy, it's all good. You're fine. They know. Let Liu do his thing. You'll get to relax at Bruno's. Rose will insist on that." Tynie responds. Hearing her, Rose shrieks "She's not lying!"

"LIU!" Tynie orders, her lawyer racing to her side. "Dude, go after the kin of bitches named Lysa and Nessa. They're why my Daddy doesn't have much, so destroy all kinds of cords!" "I already did actually. Yeah, I'm not the only wealth of information around here." Liu tells her, pointing to Rose. "Rose, you vindictive little sneak! That was AWESOME!" Tynie hollers. "She swears she learned it from you!" Bobby laughs for a moment. Laughing briefly with his son in law, TreMarion mentions "I can actually see that!" "Daddy, are you OK?" Tynie considers, her dad's laughter ending. "Yeah Babygirl, I'm good. You all are seeing to that." TreMarion swears. Bruno goes to his fiancée and says "You stick by Liu. Bobby and I are taking care of the rest." Kissing her Daddy, Tynie prays "I hope you'll be alright. Especially after enduring all this."

TreMarion being carted out of the house, Tynie collapses from the shock and rage of this new ordeal. Rose freaks dashing to Tynie's side, with Liu behind her. They check the distributor, discovering it's fine, Rose then holding Tynie close. "I'm telling everyone who needs to know that Tynie's on vacation, effective immediately." Liu declares, going to make a few calls. Kneeling to his wife, Bobby's about to apologize when Rose overrules "Dude, I told him to go there. Hell, I know Phil's off duty for a while, so the rest of us are handling most of this with TreMarion. You two handle the property issues with Liu at your hip." "Deal." Bobby confirms, taking Tynie into his arms.

Liu returns, announcing "Tynie's off-duty as an attorney, as is her entire staff for the practice. I will handle what Tynie asked for permit wise and let you know. I'm taking over the house aspect for Danny and TreMarion. Rose you haven't met Danny yet, but he's a kickass brother. I say that in total truth, as I've dealt with him. I've also checked, Tynie's current clients are all taken care of. A Tod says he's going on her orders starting tomorrow." Rose allows "Fair enough dude, Tynie and Bobby are to go back home and let us handle the rest. Tynie's too close to this fire to do anything really, no offense to her. I'd rather the family take over what you aren't so she's not hurting any more than she already is."

Tynie attaches "Sista, none taken. You're absolutely right. One catch: Danny, Bobby and I are emergency contacts. I want Danny set that way because he's new to our group and this is already covered by those who aren't." "Yeah, he expected as much, already deeming it perfectly fair." Liu concludes. Bruno goes to his fiancée, deeming "I think it's best we get TreMarion to our place now." Hugging Tynie, Rose adds "I see his logic." "As do we." Tynie mumbles, wrapping an arm around Bobby.

They all leave the house, which by now is pretty well barren, Liu securing the door for the last time. Tynie's growling under her breath by now, as is Bobby, both pissed that TreMarion went through that in the first place. Liu's driving the couple home, Tynie waves to Bruno and Rose as Bobby fires of a thank you text.

Rose answers "Dude, it's no sweat. The family's wanted to show Tynie gratitude in a new way, that's all this is. Oh, those with expecting mothers in the house are not doing anything with this. Bruno forbids it, saying they are to focus on the babies." Bobby's answer "I like that in Bruno honestly. We'll keep in touch. Tynie's not taking calls, I'm handling emergency ones.. get my drift?" Rose confirms that as they both pocket their phones. Tynie's growling subsides, as Bobby's arm is wrapped more tightly around her by a mutual doing. "That's too much to ask you.." She pines, having seen the last text Bobby sent. "No, it's not. I'm following Bruno's plan on this. He has it all mapped out so the ladies only text if the men are driving."

He counters. "I heard the plan, he's telling the truth." Liu agrees. "My Daddy served our country, saved my life. He made it so I could better other lives, and this is how some people thank him. What the fuck?" Tynie whimpers. "Tynie, I'm all over this. You don't worry anymore. In terms of my vehicle.. yeah, that's postponed. We handle TreMarion in full first." Liu plots.

Tynie and Bobby agree to that with a nod, their lawyer soon dropping them off at home. Tynie's silence is entirely due to the fact she's attempting to check her rage. Bobby leads her into the house, pulling Danny over.

"Dude, need a favor. Three scotch doubles on the rocks, one with a diet soda chaser. I take it Liu already told you why." Bobby says, Tynie locking up. "Sure did, consider this a given." Danny retorts, heading to make the drinks. Taking her man to the couch, Tynie doesn't say a word, Danny aware as to why. "This is NOT how I wanted my vacation to start." She finally relents. "Nobody wants this to hit, at least no one with a real heart." Danny soothes, then serving the drinks. Tynie damn near inhales the soda, then the scotch before replying. Bobby sees that and covers her "That is true man, and she's with me on this. You're sticking around here until TreMarion has a new house, that's not on her orders. It's actually on mine." "I'd have it no other way." Danny vows, the two men soon ending their drinks.

Tynie texts Liu the results of that conversation, claiming that Bobby's briefing Danny in full as to everything that hit in the couple's visit to her Dad's. Going on to say that Bobby is to handle all emergency calls for a couple days, Tynie basically follows Bruno's plan more fully without knowing it. Liu relates as much, claiming also that the ladies are to "No longer arm themselves unless it's a last resort." Bruno's reason for that is simple: Rose already acts like Tynie as it is in many ways, and the other two ladies are pregnant. All parts of the new plan agreed to, Liu and Tynie pocket their phones.

"So much for me having brass ones." Tynie murmurs. "Honey, don't think that way. Anyone with a heart that's real would be reacting as you are. I feel horrid for him too, believe me. You've done so well about not going back to your old ways, please don't revert to day one on that now. Let me be the tough one, after all, I am supposed to..." Bobby pleads. Tynie starts nuzzling the tip of his shoulder, declaring softly "Protect me, and you have. Thank you for snapping me out of that. I love you." Kissing her cheek, Bobby vows "Anytime, I love you too."

Danny heard that, learning all he ever needed to know about Tynie's past, and ironically, also Bobby's.

Calling Liu with the new suspicions, Danny's told "Yeah dude, I went to every extreme in the books on your favor. Don't worry. Trust their logic." Danny concurs with that, pocketing his phone as Liu hangs up. The couple's shared phone is then checked for being in Bobby's pocket, Tynie being situated so that he can bear hug her. Again clearing from everything, Danny manages to check that area of the house before going back towards the couple.

Danny decrees "Bobby, what you asked me to do earlier is done. I'll show you where it is later, if not tomorrow." Tynie plans, reaching for the spare office key "Tomorrow's better man. I have a few ideas. Please follow me on this, as basically everything else is in other people's hands. You said it yourself Danny, we can't do any more with certain ordeals right now anyway. Not only that, but Liu's going to be busier than hell for the next couple days, so as far as I'm aware: Daddy's better where he is now. Yes, I am worried over my dad. As I eluded to a moment ago, Bobby and I are emergency contacts on everything. I even added you to those ranks, so that the others could see you in action while getting to know you Danny. Before you ask, I totally honor the motives behind the new system in the family now, because I got to see them in action. I wasn't sure at first, due to our past with getting fucked over. Also, this vacation is a time to get things situated if you think about it. Last thing I'll ask you to do today Danny, go lock my office up." Catching that key as it's tossed over to him, Danny chimes "No sweat."

"Yeah, we're getting him a copy of that key." Tynie mutters, seeing Danny head off to honor her request. "It's all a part of my Lovely's plan." Bobby says with a bit of a smile. "Babe, I'm so sorry for the rollercoaster past few days, much less my reactions. I'm trying to keep you happy, living in a paradise. It's just that.." Tynie starts. "Hey now, I am in paradise. I'm yours. Everything else that's happened cannot be predicted. We didn't see what was true at your dad's coming at all." Bobby interjects. Letting that all be absorbed, Tynie doesn't speak, returning the short smile she just saw. "My love, you've planned tomorrow. I want to take care of the rest. You've done plenty. I know you think I'm taking away from myself with this, but I'm not. Please follow my logic." Bobby whispers. "Of course I will, my loving sexy protector." Tynie answers with a purr to her voice.

Danny walks back into the room, citing "Tynie, trust me. Even those with brass ones break down. You're just as human as anyone else. Nobody wants you to try being superwoman anymore, which is why there's been system changes in your life. I know you may not get this now, yet I hope someday you will. I'm aware as to why you don't see it like Bobby and I do on these new circumstances, but we'll happily guard you when need be. Your days of being a first line of defense outside of legal stuff for you clients are over." Kissing Tynie's lips again briefly, Bobby attaches "He read my mind." "Alright Danny, but there's a catch. If someday down the line you get to love someone who deserves it, you take that shot and run with it. Oh, when that hits, she's got priority over you guarding me in any way. Everything else relating to my practice, stays as is." Tynie administers. Bobby and Danny again look at each other, saying together "Deal!"

The three kick back for a while, Tynie going on with her itinerary for tomorrow, her summation being "Now guys, I'm only taking charge of tomorrow because I feel that with a few of the stops we'll be making, I'll be doing the talking anyway. All I ask is that you two are armed and my thought pattern is followed. I'm not arming myself tomorrow. Reason being, I've decided to test a hunch. Let me explain, I want to see if people are going to keep fucking with me after what Karven said about that new law. Do not be surprised if we get called something like the untouchables. Matter of fact, expect it. I've actually been thinking this entire day about that, the reason why is: I want to see just how many people are ignorant enough to cross anyone after this new law's been in effect for a few hours. I know you don't like the idea of my not being armed, but I ask for your faith in this plan. If I'm right on my gut call about this, then we all only arm ourselves randomly. I say that because something tells me there are some folks that aren't exactly aware to this new law's changed effective date. Yes, I'm pissed at what happened to my dad, yet I know that the ordeal is already in more than capable hands." Danny answers "This plan's vindictive as hell.. and perfect!"

The three's day started kind of early, each one finally being able to relax. Tynie's plan not only was vindictively perfect, but also legally sound. Bobby senses as much before saying anything else, as does Danny. "I know this isn't how I wanted my vacation to start, but I also want to end the freedom of any more people whom double-cross us. In the event there's another urgent situation like yesterday, it is to be handled accordingly. Ok, truth be told. I'm always overhearing people ask Bobby to remind them not to piss me off. I do NOT want him doing that, because to me, that's too close to a second chance. Everyone gets ONE shot, that's it. I say that because I don't want to revert to any ways he and I used to use, or even risk as much. Yes, I am being vindictive and a bit bitchy. After what I discovered at my Dad's, by both of your admissions, anyone with a real heart would be. I'm directing it at the world deliberately, that's due to the fact I want another message sent to the criminal elements. That message is: I'm done having my heart on my sleeve, and if you cross me, one way or another your life will change.. for the WORSE!" Bobby realizes she made an excellent point, declaring "I wasn't going to warn them anyway." Tynie smiles from ear to ear at that, learning her man already knew her motives with no problem of again backing her.

"I've thought about everything you just said Tynie. Fact of the matter is, I can't agree more." Danny claims. Tynie goes for the mini-fridge as Danny gets up to make them something to eat. Tynie and Bobby then hear this explanation from Danny "I'm doing this in celebration. I know it sounds kind of twisted, but in reality we are celebrating. The world will know, at least those whom don't already: Tynie's got a real set of brass ones! Yes, there was a time today when she didn't feel that is the case, but all things linked to that are already being handled. Besides, I really don't think her Dad would want her moping around and worrying when she can know that he's in trusted hands. After all, for a lot of people you two have done enough. I know there are a few things in the works now that can't be stopped, yet I'm also aware as to the motives behind them."

Sharing a glance, the couple chime in as one "That's not twisted.. it's EPIC!" Danny laughs, making them all something to eat. Turns out, the way he did it means Tynie doesn't come near clean up with a thousand foot pole. Bringing that over to the couple, Danny sets it all to the coffee table before sitting down. Tynie's first, the men tailing her, and after a while, the meal is over with. Danny cleans up again, insisting that Bobby stay by his wife's side. "I don't know how the holy hell he does it, but Danny just read the entire family about a half hour ago." Tynie realizes.

Bobby confesses "He didn't really read them, I briefed him. I did that so he knew what to expect when they meet. I heard Liu attest to his character already, using one of your terms." "Wait, Liu called me a kickass brother?" Danny wonders, Tynie laughing "YEP!"

Again meeting the couple, they all have one more round, Danny going to bed first as it's ended. The home was already secured, but Tynie went to double check that. Bobby has the drinks cleared from as she goes to his hip. Feeling both her hands on his ass, Bobby picks Tynie up off the ground and carries her to their room. This time, it's her turn to swear devotion and love beyond eternity, and Tynie adds a few things. Bobby hears it all, blushing and replying in kind whenever Tynie breaks from talking. Soon as they get inside the master bedroom, Tynie's laid to her feet just long enough for Bobby to lock the door. Once that is done, she's charioted right to the bed, both all smiles and blushing.

Laying onto the bed together, Bobby raids Tynie's pockets and sets their phone to charge. Tynie has everything lined up for them to lay back comfortably, awaiting his return to her side in full. "Tell me something lover, what did you really think of my most recent plans?" Tynie wonders. Electing to show her instead, Bobby starts kissing any place on his wife not covered by clothes. She swoons at every move he gives, in the back of her mind plotting to return them when he least expects it.

Thing is, the premeditative smile and slew of giggles coming from Tynie nearly sell that motive out. "Really?" Bobby asks. "All I'm saying is you'll love it!" Tynie eludes. "I always do." Bobby returns. By this time, both are laid back and all smiles, the enraging parts of their day being dealt with already. "Is my man in the mood?" Tynie queries. "That depends, is my woman?" Bobby questions back. She trails a hand down his front, soon uncovering a raging boner in her man's pants, saying in a salacious tone "Oooh, my love viper's showing off. Take me Bobby."

Another outfit is soon destroyed off of each, the two practically racing to get it on. Tynie's wrap is strewn to her hips again, this time by her obtaining it off of his end table. Yesterday's intimacy has nothing on tonight's intensity-wise, neither one minding that in the least. Tynie and Bobby separately decided without a word to re-route every unappeasing mood from today into the power and ferocity of this lovemaking. Instead of growling or yelling out, they chose to mark each other with love bites as the sex kept on. Locating the love bites where clothes can conceal them, Tynie and Bobby continue getting wild while totally ignoring time.

Bobby feels several rather violently powered orgasms around his erection from Tynie, worshipping each one. His climax was mounting, Tynie knowing it with just a shared glance in each other's eyes. While awaiting the feel of his orgasm inside her Tynie moans, Bobby deliberately allowing the need to bust a nut to build until he can barely fight it off. Grunting in a short chain when that time arrives, Tynie learns that her wishes when it comes to him getting off are close. Her next climax sends him over the edge, the hickeying communally stopped. Together as their climaxes drone on they moan "Ohhh baby.. I love you!"

He plops down beside her, insisting on cooling down from the experience they shared in a cuddle. Gasping for a few moments, Tynie checks Bobby's chest for any heartbeat out of the ordinary. He pets her bosom as well, saying with a huge grin "I'm fine, beautiful. Don't worry." "I know you're fine, Bobby. In fact you're beyond that in my eyes." She responds. "Thank you gorgeous." Bobby whispers. Tynie knew what he meant when that was said about her not worrying, but felt like hitting on her husband. It does take a while for them to fully come down from this lovemaking's heated intensity, the two reaching an arm down to grab the covers. Each one throwing them over the other, Tynie plans "We leave the strap where it is until getting dressed tomorrow. I've never really trusted the clip on my distributor." "Good call my Queen." Bobby appraises, going in for their last kiss of the day. Tynie matches every move he made, adamant in her own right to closing today out on a romantically hot note.

All things considered, today was a rollercoaster and interesting. The family showed their new system in action when Tynie didn't exactly expect it. As for Karven and Liu, they've provided evidence of sorts as to both their character and professional demeanors. The day started off on bullshit, courtesy of Katarina, and wound up ending with a bit of celebration. The ones watching from above saw and know all, everyone who's proven themselves to Tynie and Bobby being surveilled from heaven. Danny kept up his reputation with the couple, extending it to their lawyer.

Someday the family will meet him, and at this rate, may very well love him for everything. Tynie really didn't want her vacation starting like this, but life's not predictable. She's got backup, the ones who've truly earned her faith and trust have no problem occasionally proving it. Hence the new systems for handling specific situations that were only crafted a few days ago.

What used to instigate Tynie to leap around and worry has been overtaken to a degree by very trusted, capable hands. Tynie got a new accolade as well, one she really didn't see coming. A retired Frauds Captain, Danny, claimed she has "A real set of brass ones." In a sense, the world will know that too, those that don't already that is.

Yeah, today's been really intriguing….


	85. Ch 85

Title: Tynie's Warpath

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are Mine.

Tynie's awake mere moments before Bobby, leaning on him somberly, instead of to go for a kiss. "I need to apologize baby. Last night, what you saw around my Daddy, was faux machismo. I didn't want him seeing me crumble. He's seen that so much in my past, I just couldn't…." Tynie starts off. "You didn't want to worry him, that's honorable. He was in the same boat with you. As for you apologizing, there's no need, my love. TreMarion told me something when I got him into Bruno's SUV last night. I'm supposed to tell you that TreMarion loves you. He's not upset, matter of fact, he's grateful for all we're doing. The faux machismo you speak of wasn't considered that either, to TreMarion you were defending him." Bobby finishes.

Tynie's stunned, unable to speak for a few moments as her husband goes about checking her distributor. As she waits for it to be reloaded and roar back to life, Tynie stays in a silent wonder. Kissing her briefly, Bobby snaps Tynie out of that just long enough to share in some love. Holding up one finger, Bobby smiles from ear to ear as he goes to unlock the master bedroom door. Tynie gets up and goes to dress, kissing her man while en route to her closet. Bobby follows her on that, ducking away to shave.

Their phones hadn't gone off yet, Tynie being actually grateful for it, pursing them all anyway as she gets to Bobby's end table. Trekking to the master bedroom door, Danny's let in as Bobby approaches his wife. "I've been thinking, instead of just replacing the entertainment center, maybe you two should go ahead and do the same with the other major appliances." Danny announces. "We see where you're going with this, man. Good call, because at one point someone we no longer trust used the washer." Tynie affirms. Bobby nods to agree with that, his wife leaning to whisper in his ear "The shirt you got me in Hawaii with that message on it…I'm worried." "Dude, were any of our clothes destroyed by the washer?" Bobby asks. "By the grace of God, no." Danny answers, Tynie gasping in relief.

Danny sees her go for her purse, Bobby already having his wallet on him, the two kissing briefly when they meet back up. Leading them across the house, Danny proclaims "Yeah, breakfast and coffee. on me. We do that AFTER I handle something from yesterday." Tynie and Bobby soon find themselves before her office, Danny using the spare key to unlock it with a fret of his own "I kept this on me." "Dude, that's your copy of the key. We insist." Tynie overrules. Grinning, Danny guides the pair to her desk, pointing out where he stashed the insurance papers. Waving her hand, Tynie tells Bobby to go ahead and handle the red tape aspect, pursing the check they got.

Smiling as he did that, Bobby says "I love you baby." "I love you too." Tynie answers, Danny sensing something. "Tynie, it's alright. Your Dad's in excellent hands. That's actually what took me so long in coming to get you two. I had Liu speak to Bruno for me, since Bruno and I've yet to meet, getting assured of as much. Beyond that, barring emergencies, we won't be contacted until later today. Liu's orders, he said something about Bruno crafting the new system with the family." Danny releases. "Yeah, Bruno did. I like it honestly." Tynie and Bobby say as one. "Danny, I'm glad you went that way with the family. I don't mean to be cold, but you know why. I conferred with Bruno last night; this is your shot to shine. You also know why I said that." Bobby declares. "I'd have it no other way, truthfully. In fact, I'd have insisted on that." Danny admits.

The paperwork filled out, the three leave Tynie's office on the way to Bobby's fax machine. Sending over the documents, and then getting confirmation, she tells Danny and Bobby "I'll be right back." Kissing her man's cheek, Tynie ducks away to file that confirmation fax in her office, locking the door afterwards. Going back to the men, Tynie's walking as if her feet are on air, laughing like an airhead. "What's so funny?" Danny wonders.

"Ohh you. Worrying like mad when you won't let me do that for anyone other than my clients, barring emergencies of course. You've done so much, and yet you're still fretting." Tynie laughs. Taking his wife into a strong one-armed hug, Bobby laughs "She pegged you man!" "Hold it guys, I just got an idea." Tynie realizes, stopping her laughs abruptly.

Taking out the couple's shared phone then firing off a text saying that due to a string of technological issues pending resolution she's not available unless it's urgent to Karven and Tod, Tynie adds that they'll likely have her new practice number inside the next few days. Karven and Tod completely understand that in their answers before Karven mentions he'll keep Tynie abreast of any updates with the cases. Ending the conversation on that note, all three of them put away their phones.

"I hated doing that to Karven. I just told him that my office is on a temporary technological shutdown. I promised I'd be compliant with his office, now that. Oddly enough, he was cool with it." Tynie explains. Danny translates "Karven's coolness with that is likely due to the fact he's been there himself. Besides, he told us yesterday that unless we're contacted otherwise, we're not needed for a while." Tynie gathers Bobby up into her right arm, slinging her hand to his hip, as Bobby adds "Not only that, we are on vacation." The three leave the house with Danny locking up behind them.

Sighing as she nods, Tynie's lead to Bobby's Jeep, Danny walking before the couple. The keys to that ride are in Danny's hands already, the pair soon being let inside. Settling together, Tynie asks "Danny, you DO know we're getting you a car today, right?" "No you're not. I mean, you're not paying for it. Tynie, I didn't mean to be so blunt about it. Nobody you're around now wants you doing that, buying us stuff. You focus that on the house, your practice, yourself and Bobby. I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not alright with that, you've been fucked over too much. To me, it's just too close to repeating you going through that." Danny rationalizes, driving away. "Man, I wasn't hurt by your refusal. You're absolutely right, so no worries. Relax; you'll know when you've crossed a line." Tynie responds. Bobby recalls "Yeah, about what Danny just said. Liu told me last night that he won't let you buy him a car. Apparently Tao briefed him in full as to how many times we've been fucked over when money's involved. The postponement remark was Liu's way at trying to refuse without hurting you. I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner, my love." "My love, there's no reason to be sorry. Last night wasn't the right time to discuss this. I sensed as much with Liu and the postponement remark, honestly. I'm glad Tao briefed him that could actually help us with these cases and our future ones." Tynie retorts with a shit-eating grin.

Danny said nothing after his admission, attempting to both relax and keep them safe on the road.

"Danny, sweetheart, you've worked wonders for us. I totally understand your refusal of gifts, as well as why you've not said anything. Bobby just told me that when I swore you'd know when you crossed a line, we'd discuss it privately." Tynie decrees. "Reasonable." Danny affirms, later parking before a huge appliance shop. Getting out of the Jeep, Tynie hears a loud thunk, planning "Danny, get Liu on the phone. Baby, get a tow truck out here, flatbed. Please trust me." Leaning down like Bobby would in an interrogation, Tynie discovers the transmission has totally dropped. "FUCK!" She hollers, going to her man's side. Liu heard that, as well as Danny's explanation, handling everything from there.

The flatbed tow truck came by, Danny ordering as he pocketed his phone "By the mandates of our attorney, this Jeep is to be junked. They are NOT to pay for anything beyond the tow costs!" "I know why!" Tynie gasps, Bobby being confused. Turning to the tow guy, Tynie howls "Listen dickhead, obey our lawyer. You do NOT Know who you're fucking with here!" The tow guy's boss was there, hollering "Do as they say you son-of-a bitch!"

Tynie goes to the truck, learning "The name's Billi-Jo, Karven's my cousin. You're Tynie Goren, correct?" "Yep." She chirps, soon bellowing at the tow truck guy "You brainless dickwad! You got two minutes to get this shit on a roll before I capitalize on a new state law!" Billi-Jo knew right then just which law Tynie referenced, only to be told "We've warned him enough." Billi-Jo nods, Tynie leaving her truck to go to Bobby's hip, telling him "Allow me to explain. Liu doesn't want us draining money into anything right now, especially any property that people we no longer trust could've had even conjurable access to. I take it you know why."

"I do." Bobby answers, the two watching as finally the tow truck guy did his job. Five minutes later, Bobby's Jeep is loaded up, Tynie getting the plates and everything out of it. Billi-Jo bagged everything, planning "I'll fire him when we're through here. I'll personally honor your lawyer's orders." "Thanks." Bobby claims, Danny on the phone with Liu again. Moments later, Liu pulls up, getting the bag from Bobby's Jeep loaded into the car he used to get there. "I know man, we're good." Tynie affirms, Liu nodding. Learning the couple will get those items back another day, Tynie leaves her lawyer as he pulls off.

Bobby meets up with her, Tynie again being swept into a tight hold, his left arm around her hips. "Now baby, don't go there. We're alright, and that's replaceable." Bobby whispers, catching Tynie's thought pattern. Danny keeps quiet, sensing it best not to bother talking as his phone is again pocketed. Tynie doesn't say anything, the three then going inside to handle why they were there in the first place. Flanked on either side by Danny and Bobby, Tynie took over every aspect of replacing the major appliances, causing the chauvinists in the staff of that store to baulk. Tynie didn't care, she has witnesses, and soon they had what they came for set to be delivered. Tynie warns "I'm an attorney who has NO PROBLEM capitalizing on a new state law! If ANYTHING we have delivered is damaged or we get more disrespect in ANY way.. I FUCKING WILL!" The staffer writes that on the delivery order form, quoting her.

Once that's sent to the appropriate division, store management orders all staffers to watch the news. The new law Tynie referenced was mentioned in full, every employee of that store gasping "THAT'S what she meant!" Management then demanded "Yeah, she already has quite the reputation for ending people's fiscal security and freedom. Do as she mandated!" Getting that concurred with, the employees scatter to make good on what Tynie ordered.

Danny again leading them out, Bobby and Tynie hear the scared murmurings of the staff, those causing Tynie to laugh vindictively. A surprise awaits the couple when they hit the parking lot, Bruno and Liu wait for them.

"We heard, you two use this until that's resolved. Rose and I insist." Bruno declares, handing Bobby the keys. Liu has Tynie's plates from that SUV in hand, saying "I took them to get everything transferred." "Good man, now do us one last favor before going on vacation after these cases finish: destroy every cord to that place! I've decided to nail them civilly for now. Criminally will likely come by days end.. got me?" Tynie administers, pointing to the store. "You got it!" Liu swears, making a call as he left. Danny and Bobby are standing behind her, both with a bit of shock to their expressions.

"I did go there, intentionally. Reason being: I'm over giving any remote sense of a second chance to anyone. I know I have the right to nail them both civilly and criminally, I'm using it. By "Them" I mean those who decide to cross me and mine. Danny you're in those ranks before you ask." Tynie elaborates rather loudly.

Bobby goes to his wife, as Danny lets them into the SUV. "Oh, and I meant to blurt that loud enough to echo too!" Tynie mentions, the entire time retaining her vindictive smile. "She's on a warpath!" Danny gasps, driving them away. "Danny, you're a GENIUS! Let those we don't trust think what they want, maybe that alone will deter them from fucking with me and Bobby. If not, what I blathered back at the store's parking lot is sure to get around. In the event I'm mistaken on that one, fuck it. Let them find out when they cross me and mine! I say that because I'm tired of being seen as a target by the criminal elements for my big heartedness, so why not do my damnedest to scare those against us shitless? I have a heart for the people who need it, so everyone else is just shit out of luck. That is, until they prove themselves worthy, which as you know Danny is NOT a quick and easy task to fulfill to the point of being automatically deemed family." Tynie commends. "Thank you Jesus!" Danny and Bobby say as one. "Do.. what now?" Tynie wonders.

"Beautiful, I've waited so long to hear you plan like that. We've both been through so much, and I really hoped you'd see this is right for us. I say that because of the number of times we've been either screwed over or criminally victimized. I wanted to say something sooner, yet I didn't want to come off as controlling." Bobby elaborates. "I know you didn't know this, but I'd have taken your advice as a form of protecting me. I'm truly grateful that you waited for me to see this for myself, hottie. No worries or apologies on either side." Tynie declares. Danny chimes "Tell ya the truth, I'm glad I heard this. I needed to know of changes to protocol for the practice, if you get my drift. I didn't mean what I gasped to be a stroke of genius, but I'm glad it was." Bobby's retort "We agree with where you went with that. I'm always going to back my Queen, so this warpath covers us both." Tynie melts into Bobby's arms, which were outstretched for her as Danny kept driving, the couple again smiling.

Arriving at the house, Tynie and Bobby hop out as she purses the plates from her SUV. "Liu covered me in a way I didn't ask for." She realizes. "Yeah, that was Rose's doing. She told me last night. The family is doing exactly as Danny said a while ago: seeing to it that you worry less, while showing you they have our backs." Bobby tells her. Danny secures the ride, going to meet the couple when this rings out "It's high time that you didn't worry so much you two. I say both of you because that extra stress was a detriment to your marriage. Remember what I said about controllable variables."

"Danny, you're off-duty and yes." Tynie says, answering for both. Danny lets them in, securing the home behind all three of them. They'd yet to eat, Danny curing that circumstance by his own insistence, him trying to explain "I know I said breakfast and coffee were on me.." "Man, we didn't see what hit with my Jeep coming. Everything's cool, now don't you start worrying too much." Bobby attests, taking his wife to the couch.

Liu calls, Tynie answering it after snaring the couple's shared phone from her purse. Telling him to stop all charges against her credit card and why, Liu educates that he already did before elaborating upon things the couple had no idea of relating to the store. Apparently that place was operating without the proper licensing, the state already en route to liquidating everything. Liu was able to get a decent sized chunk of change out of that situation, ready to wire it wherever Tynie ordered. Instructing him to hold on, Tynie informs Bobby who takes over the call. "Man, take that money and get yourself established. An office, a car, the works. We insist. I know you originally refused our offer, but on this one, trust my logic." Liu's told, planning to obey at once.

Telling of the current status of those who matter, Bobby learns that TreMarion had more cords needing to be destroyed than were known last night. Liu's all over it, ordering Bobby "Tell her not to worry. I got this. Her Dad's fine, and will remain set for life." Confirming that, the call's ended. "Baby, I have news." Bobby announces, going into everything. "Liu's on this, Daddy's set.. right?" Tynie frets. "Liu swears on his bar card and life, yes." Bobby vows. "Good. Thank you for telling Liu to do that, getting established. Dude's earned it." Tynie relays. "One more thing honey, your dad doesn't want all of the money we set for him. He says it's too much, because his heart swears that's too close to you being taken advantage of. I didn't agree with that, but Liu says TreMarion told him: Babygirl and Bobby have done enough for a lot of people. The amount they set me with is much more than I'll ever need. Get this handled, and give me a portion of that. Send the rest back to them. They've been hurt too many times by those who got what they wanted out of Babygirl. I hope she can forgive me for this…"

Deeply breathing as she digested her Daddy's words, Tynie's reply is "Wow, he made a lot of sense. Daddy's got a big heart, that logic I didn't see before. Tell me Liu went on Daddy's word and not your objection." "Liu sure did." Bobby promises. Approaching the couple, Danny kept silent, setting everything to the coffee table. "Man, we just got some unexpected good news." Tynie announces, going further into detail. The only topic she didn't touch was the one about her Dad and finances, covering that with "No offenses to you man, but Bobby and I've decided to keep financial situations in the family as confidential between us. We do trust you, it's just that we've elected to not go into full-balls detail on those circumstances entirely in the name of protecting the interests and confidentialities of our relatives. One of these days, you stand to get treated with the same respects on that, by the way." Bobby verifies "She's right man, we did. Hope you understand." Danny sits down and retorts "That's very honorable. I'm not offended in the least."

Tynie fires off a text to Liu saying "Tell Daddy there's nothing to forgive. Bobby and I totally concur with his logic on this one. As always." Liu's answer "I already did. Unless it's urgent, I'll contact you either tonight or tomorrow. Once I get a few things situated, I'm under Bobby's orders to get established. He said you'd know what he meant by that." Confirming the last line in Liu's text, Tynie purses the couple's shared phone.

"Hey Danny, exactly what would it take to offend you?" Tynie wonders. "If you go against your ethics code, get disbarred, become a felon, or leave Bobby based on bullshit. Beyond that, unless it's major, mistake-wise we can hash it out over coffee or something." Danny cites. "You know why she asked that, right?" Bobby poses. "Yeah I do." Danny affirms, everyone eating after. Tynie breaks from the meal to whisper the updates with Liu in Bobby's ear. Leaning to her other side, Danny's told pretty much the same thing. Tynie adds "My office is still accessible to Liu in the event of emergency or should his getting established take longer than expected. I'm to be here or have one of you stand in on days I'm before a judge." The two men break from eating and answer simultaneously "Done."

They wind up finishing the meal and coffees in silence after that brief break, Tynie going to clear from it all. Coming back into the living room, Bobby greets his wife halfway, Danny bringing up the rear. Her purse is slung to an arm as Bobby whisks Tynie towards the door. Danny insists on driving, again, Tynie wondering why.

Leaning into her ear before opening the door, Danny advises "Given the check you have on your person, I think it's best you two stay behind tinted windows until it's handled. We haven't been messed with much so far today, but I'm not cool with taking that chance." Bobby heard that, agreeing "Nicely done man." "THAT'S why you had me hold your check a couple days ago!" Tynie gasps, Danny nodding. Leading them outside, Danny secures the house, slipping his other check to Bobby. Again getting into the SUV, Tynie snuggles into Bobby's arms. Danny secures the ride and drives off, Bobby telling his wife of the change in possession of Danny's check from the house.

"I'm already following your lead Tynie." Danny eludes. Bobby says nothing as Tynie goes for the first deep kiss of the day, enjoying it until both are breathless. "I'm so sorry for delaying this, my King. It's inexcusable." Tynie murmurs. Whispering in her ear, Bobby corrects "My Queen, that's nothing to apologize for. We have eternity together." Giggling at that, Tynie blushes, Bobby's right.

Automatically relaxing in his arms, she says nothing until they get to the same bank branch from a couple days ago. Exiting the SUV, people around them split off and provided a pathway for the three to enter. A few in the crowd mutter about Tynie's reputation for ending freedoms and fiscal securities, Danny, Bobby and she showing them all a proud-yet-vindictive smile. This time, when the three enter the bank, a teller immediately seeks out management. Every aspect of the reason they're at the bank was initiated without Tynie having to open her mouth. She pops her neck with a vindictive smile on her lips, the manager catching the hint, as the tail end of their banking needs was delayed beyond Tynie's comfort zone.. again. The manager hears her howl through a breath, expediting everything, inside five more minutes the three were out the bank's door. "From now on, we do NOT go back to that branch!" Tynie swears, Bobby and Danny already knowing why.

Taking another shot at replacing their major appliances, again Tynie doesn't have to speak, which is taken by her as a break from bullshit. Everything later resolved relating to that whole part of the day, Danny and the couple leave the mall. Danny surprises the couple, taking them to a car dealer that he's gone to before. After they leave the SUV, Tynie sees the selection the dude has, being stunned by it. Taking Bobby by the hand, Tynie spots a vintage sports car and starts popping off at the mouth with the specifics under the hood. "It's gorgeous.. wait.. It's restored… cherry.." She stammers, her eyes glued to the vehicle before her. Danny saw and heard that, walking up to the couple with the dealer at his hip.

Bobby turns to the dealer, asking under his breath "Exactly how fast can I make that car hers?" Danny whispers "You two go handle that, I'll stick by her." Bobby goes back to his wife, pecking her cheek before making good on Danny's plan. "Dude, your ride…" Tynie frets. "Already handled. Please don't kill me, but I had it set to be delivered to your place later." Danny educates. "It's cool dude. We got to get Bobby a ride too." Tynie confirms. "We will.." Danny eludes.

Tynie's enamored by the vehicle before her, again muttering "It's cherry.. It's beautiful.." Bobby comes up from behind dangling the keys in front of her face declaring "It's yours." Spinning around, Tynie squeals in gratitude, then swears "I am so getting you any car you want!" Planting the keys in her hand gently, Bobby plans "Let's look into that.. shall we?" On the way to discovering Bobby's new ride, Tynie advises of Danny's new car and the delivery arrangement. "I told him that it was OK, since he now works with my practice and for now lives with us." Tynie sums up, her man agreeing. Bobby soon brings his wife to a car which causes him to react as she did with her new one, Tynie saying with a kiss "It can be yours baby. I'll just need to see the dealer." She didn't know where the dealer's office was, Danny coming over to show her while Bobby was eyeing over the vehicle before him. Pecking his cheek, Tynie goes to make good on what she last told her husband. Danny does all the talking, Tynie sensing this guy has a panache for screwing women over price-wise. Five minutes later, Tynie says to the dealer "Dude, thanks. I got this from here. Danny, come with me."

Obeying her, Danny and Tynie soon creep up on Bobby. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she plants the keys to that ride in Bobby's pocket. Giggling, Tynie announces "It's yours." Spinning about, Bobby kisses his wife as Danny looks on. Breaking that off, she declares "We're not trusting our cherry rides to a delivery guy, my love. Danny, you take Bruno's SUV back to the house. Bobby and I will meet you there." Bobby and Danny agree with that right away, knowing what wasn't said as the motive behind the plot.

Waving, Danny sets off towards Tynie's house. Looking her man in the eyes, Tynie worries "We said no more his-and-hers stuff.." "Baby, it's alright. We'll share these." Bobby counters with a big smile. "Good plan, Love you." Tynie concludes, kissing him. She's then lead back to her new car, Bobby waiting until the engine's revved twice before returning to his.

Tynie doesn't like the idea of being away from Bobby for too long, yet she senses the delivery guy will damage their vehicles. Both have been totally restored to cherry status, meaning "just like new" is an understatement. Bobby waits until she's heading for home, keeping up with Tynie the entire way. Surprisingly, nobody on the road messes with the couple, traffic being easier to navigate than expected. Parking before their home after a bit, Danny surprises the couple by pulling his new ride beside theirs. He'd had it delivered to the edge of their property, deciding to show it off himself.

All engines shut off, Bobby hollers "Follow me!" Tynie and Danny do, moments later their new rides are parked in the huge garage just off the back deck. They all spend a while eyeing over each other's vehicles, Tynie's impressed by the one Danny chose. Bobby and she are arm-in-arm as they go towards the house, the garage being locked up behind them.

"Lemme guess, I blew both of your minds back there.. at the dealer's." Tynie assumes. Wrapping both his arms around her, Bobby leans his lips to Tynie's ear before bragging softly "You always impress me baby." Danny sees Tynie blush deep red, his answer to her assumption being "Yes, you did." Bobby's chin rests on her shoulder, as Tynie sees a broad proud smile on his face. In a mix of an eskimo kiss and nuzzle, Tynie giggles before kissing her man's cheek. Under her breath, Tynie swears "Your love is my everything Bobby. Nothing in this existence makes me feel better than you do." Dipping her like they were slow-dancing, Bobby contorts the hold, only to pull Tynie up extra close. "Your love is my everything Tynie, you make me feel better than anything else I have or ever will know." He swears softly. Danny witnesses that, saying nothing as his words from earlier about "their marriage and detriments" repeat in his head.

They all retire to the living room, Danny taking a recliner as a couch is sat on by Tynie and Bobby. "I don't mean to dampen your day guys, but I've basically given up on love." Danny declares. "Why man?" Tynie queries. "My last fiancée was just that: my last. I've tried repeatedly to find something like you two have, only to get played and treated like shit. I don't know if I can go through that again." Danny admits. "You said you'd do us most any favor, right? Stop looking, man. Don't try to seek love out, let it bump into you." Tynie requests. "She's right man. We met a couple years back after each one of us tried that. We'd never bullshit you. All we ask: you think this over." Bobby verifies. "I will." Danny chirps, going to get them all something to drink. "Tynie, please don't let your mind go there. You two deserve this happiness. I know I do as well, it's just I've grown tired of the games some people play." Danny hollers. "Understandable, man. Try our idea like we have yours." Tynie yells back. "Deal." Danny confirms.

Walking back to the couple, Danny smiles from ear to ear as the drinks are handed out. Tilting her head in confusion, Tynie says nothing as Danny sits down. "I was looking at that all wrong. You two saw that, which is why I'm not as somber-minded about love." Danny brags. "Hey man, you've backed us." Bobby returns. "Guys, on an unrelated topic. I have this sense of a different kind of liberation that I really don't want to shake. This warpath that Danny called it earlier is like the vehicle of it, if that makes any sense." Tynie claims.

Bobby and Danny assert her claim made perfect sense, turning it into a toast before they drank together. Clearing from it after, Danny sees to it the couple relaxes, going on to check the house room-by-room. Tynie and Bobby are alone for a while, choosing to kiss in quiet until that changes. Danny returns after a bit, sitting in the recliner as the couple breaks off from the affection some time later. The delivery guy for the appliances shows up, Tynie going to answer the door, only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Kick back babe, I got this." He alters, pecking her cheek with a kiss. Danny escorts a few of the delivery guys through the house, doing so while armed. Making that fact well known by drawing his weapon, Danny swears "Just do your jobs and get the fuck out of here! No chitchat or bullshit! I'm under the orders of the lady of the house to escort you while armed!" Obeying him, every appliance is replaced and installed, Danny getting the paperwork for everything. As he sees them out, those forms are pocketed. Securing the home, Danny sees Bobby cuddling Tynie as both are smiling like Cheshire cats. "Dude, you are EPIC!" Tynie cheers, soon getting the forms for the appliances handed her. Getting up, she and Bobby show Danny where they keep those in her office. "I know you didn't know man. Now you do, and you understand why we're showing you this." Tynie concludes. "Totally." Danny asserts, the three leaving her office with Bobby locking the file cabinet and door behind them.

Danny turns before the couple and announces "You two go do whatever, have private time. I got this house monitored. Although I'm supposed to be off-shift and on down time, I suspect this warpath you two have been on may lead to problems around here." Tynie verifies "Good call man. Don't overwork yourself though." Danny nods and they all split off, Tynie and Bobby going for the sauna. Checking over everything the couple just got delivered and installed, Danny looks for anything suspicious, finding no problems.

Relaxing on the couch at the end of that examination spree, Danny gives the new entertainment center a shot, discovering it wasn't set up right for sound. Correcting that, he watches a few movies before plotting to order them something to eat. He also arranged for Liu and Bruno to come pick up Bruno's SUV, meeting Liu at the door with the keys fifteen minutes after the second movie ended.

Tynie and Bobby spent some time in the sauna, going to their room with the door again locked behind them. Their lovemaking is wild and hot, lasting a good while before both are totally spent and sated. Lying side-by-side after that intimacy, they tell each other just how each pleased the other. Smiles abounded as they came down from it all, Tynie getting up to get them drinks from the mini-fridge. Kisses were shared before Bobby cleared from all the clothes, pitching every outfit which had been shredded from their bodies prior. Serving him first, Tynie recounts the pain in Danny's eyes when he told of his surrendering to eternal bachelorhood. "We were a bit harsh with him, don't you think?" She worries. "Not at all, honey. We just gave him a different perspective." Bobby counters. They wind up finishing the drinks and getting dressed, Tynie unlocking the master bedroom door for the pair. Her purse was left by Danny, whom didn't have to answer any phones as they spent "alone time."

Heading to the living room, Tynie has Bobby in a tight one-arm hug, fawning all over him in his ear. Every time she breaks from lathering him in accolades, Bobby does the same thing, both blushing throughout. Hearing the clarity of the entertainment center, Tynie brags "Danny, you kick ass on more levels than I knew before!" "Thanks." Danny mutters, actually embarrassed. Going towards the couch, they see their friend laid back and opt to overtake a recliner instead. "Oh, and you two don't have to worry about dinner. I already handled it. Consider this my gratitude gift for everything you've done. One more thing, Bruno got his SUV back. I had Liu meet me at the door to return those keys a bit ago." Danny plans. "Wow, thanks dude!" Tynie gasps, answering for both.

Liu calls, Danny bringing Bobby the phone. Briefing him on everything that was sought out legally as well as verifying what Danny just said, Bobby tells their lawyer of everything the three managed to get done. Liu then makes known that his "getting established" may take a while, Bobby interjecting with Tynie's new offer for his use of her office. Stunned, Liu thanks Bobby repeatedly, only to be told "Man, you've done a lot for us and the family. This is the least Tynie could do." Liu understands that, continuing his end of the call with a mass update on the family, adding to his remarks with a plan to go on vacation starting mid-next week. Bruno already has it set so the couple's kept informed in Liu's absence, the emergency contact status of Tynie and Bobby remaining intact. Bobby's turn to be stunned arrives, Liu saying "Yeah, the family insisted on this. They all love you two but swear up and down you've both done more than enough." Considering that fair, Bobby hangs up after vowing to inform his wife.

Before he can make good on the most recent vow to the family's lawyer, Karven calls. Evidently the couple's warpath had some unintended circumstances: people with warrants turning themselves in by the crowd. Karven also tells of his cousin meeting Tynie earlier today, saying "Billi-Jo liked her, as for the employee whom you dealt with: he's on the list of people who surrendered to the police."

In terms of every other legal situation Tynie brought Karven's way, those are being handled on a mass case review basis. Other than that, Karven wishes the couple well on their time off, again confirming the retirement status to both Ross and Danny. The last thing mentioned is a confirmation of the consultancy which will be delivered in writing before Karven goes home for today. Bobby requests that Ross and Danny get their retirement status confirmations also in writing, with Karven immediately grasping why. Agreeing to that, the call is mutually ended. Planting the phone on his wife, Bobby goes detail-for-detail on what he just learned. In terms of the "Warpath" and its unintended circumstances, Tynie sighs "Wow." Everything else she got wind of concurred with, Bobby's kissed passionately.

Danny gets the door, only to escort a courier to the couple as they break off the kiss. Tynie signs for everything, telling the courier to leave afterwards. Handing him the written proof to his retirement status, Tynie gets off Bobby's lap with a plan, stating "Soon as I secure this place, I'm faxing Ross his proof of retirement at rank status. The consultancy confirmation stays on me and Bobby. Guys, have faith in my plan, please." Bobby looks his woman dead to rights in the eyes and vows "My Queen, I always have faith in you. Don't worry about that, ever." Danny accepts "I have no problem trusting this plan." Securing the home, Tynie goes on with what she described, Ross getting the fax in moments. The consultancy confirmation is placed inside a zipper compartment of her badge holder after being folded, Bobby watching as Tynie secured the badge holder into her purse.

"If you two have sensed that I've become significantly less trusting than before, that much is intentional. I'd rather be less trusting and not as willing to sport my heart on my sleeve towards a lot of society, than be screwed over again." Tynie confesses. Bobby goes to her with his arms wide open, Tynie taking the invitation to be held. "She really didn't want to go on this warpath. The newly-displayed lack of desire to trust a lot of people is a heart-protection move." Danny blurts under his breath.

"Honey.." Bobby purrs, concerned. "He read me, baby. I hate doing this. I just don't want to be screwed over again. No offense to Karven or the Force, but I'm just done with being a crime victim in one way or another." Tynie cries. "I'm with you on the crime victim and being screwed over parts, my love. I know you loathed doing this and felt you didn't have a choice. People got your message, trust me. I'll protect you, I swear." Bobby swears. Danny watches over the two, until the front door's knocked on.

Answering it, he gets the dinner delivery handed before the home's locked up again. All of that is aligned to the coffee table before Tynie and Bobby sit down again. "Danny, please understand. I didn't mean to be such a bitch in my tones with you over the past few days. I really have faith in you, as does Bobby, it's just.." Tynie apologizes, trailing off. "You're scared to trust outside the family for too much. I totally get that, there's no need to apologize. I'm alright with not being deemed family just yet, honestly. Hell, after learning what I have over the past few days, I'd actually be shocked if you two leapt into considering me that anyway." Danny soothes.

They all sit and eat, Tynie doing so in a remorseful silence. She feels like shit for how Danny's been treated at her hands, admitting later "Yeah, you were right a while ago. Thing is, you've earned being regarded as family. Even when we told you to stand down, you refused. I've not seen that kind of respect in quite a bit, man. Nor has Bobby, and my heart breaks for the fact there's a discrepancy in how you're deemed. Please tell me you know what I mean by that." Bobby hears the shattering of his woman's heart in her tones, telling Danny "She means it, dude. She's always tried to keep every possible thing equal. We've just grown tired of people getting close to us, only to get what they want from her and turn into assholes."

"Tynie, there's no reason for your heart to be broken. I understand you want things equal, yet you two and Liu are the only ones who've seen me in action, so to speak. I want the others to witness that, in their own time. I'm not mad at the fact I'm not deemed family as of yet, because I want to earn that with the others as well. I'm still new to being "in" with you guys, my heart swears that this is right." Danny absolves. "That is one of the most dignified and honorable answers I have ever heard." Tynie vows. "Take it to heart, please." Danny begs. "We will man. Thank you." Bobby concludes. They finish the meal in total silence, Danny cleaning up from everything after.

Tynie nuzzles Bobby's shoulder, again crying, this time without a word. "Everything's all right my Angel." He swears delicately. Danny walks up on the couple, kneeling before Tynie, saying in a soft tone "I spoke the truth a few moments ago. Please know that." "I do." Tynie peeps, Bobby wiping away her tears. Getting up, Danny takes a recliner as the pair overtakes the couch, Tynie still not talking much. "God willing I don't have to keep this warpath up for long. I hate doing it in the first place, yet apparently it's the only way some criminal fucks will listen." She releases after five minutes of retaining silence.

"I say it served its purpose, beautiful. After all, Karven did tell me that the end result was a slew of people with warrants surrendering to the authorities. If we have to play this card again, it's my turn. Honestly, I feel like shit that I didn't step up on this one." Bobby states, ending in a confession. "Don't feel that way, gorgeous. My warpath execution was hated-but-intentional. I say that because of my reputation for possessing a big heart." Tynie counters. "Ya know what? I really don't think you two will have to play this card again. You may have forgotten about a certain law's effective date and nature. Yeah, there was a slew of surrenderings to the authorities, and word gets out. Get my drift?" Danny senses.

Looking up at her husband, Tynie blurts "Holy hell.. he's right!" Danny then kicks back. Bobby let what Tynie just countered his claim with sink in, discovering the last line was something he didn't think of. Before Tynie or Bobby can speak up, Danny stipulates "She went on the warpath for damn good reason. There are still places and people who will treat women horridly, unfortunately. All Tynie did was let them know in a way they'd grasp that she's FAR from the woman they wish to fuck with. Sometimes it's best to let the word come from the one place those types least expect it. You'll have another shot to protect her, Bobby. The way things were dealt with today actually worked wonders if you think about it. Tynie showed you and I both that although she's girly, hell will freeze over before people will again fully get one run past her. She's a rare one for doing it too."

Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie vows "So help me God, I did NOT tell him to say that! He's right though my love." Bobby smiles from ear to ear, adding "He sure is." "Danny, do us both a huge favor. Go relax in the sauna and fully start your down time. We love your advice over the past few days, but until we ask otherwise, you're off-duty on that too!" Tynie requests in a bit of a giddy voice. Bobby laughs, Danny concurring "Alright then, later." Tynie starts laughing as Danny leaves the room, staring into her man's eyes the whole time. Bobby's still laughing when she starts, the two ending those slowly over time.

"Bobby, your love is my constant protection. Yes, you prove that I'm safe in actions, and I worship that. Today was different though, Danny explained as much. Better than I could have, I'll admit it. Today, my protection came without those sexy muscles getting overworked, is all. You know I fret over that and extra stress to your heart. Please don't dredge up reasons to beat up my Everything. You don't like it when I do that." Tynie chides with a short smile. "Yes my Everything." Bobby answers, going for another kiss. Tynie and Danny were right, Bobby full-well knew it. Leaning her head to the crest of his shoulder, Tynie whispers "Besides, we are on vacation." Danny spends about another twenty minutes in the sauna, returning to the living room totally relaxed. "Feel better dude?" Tynie giggles, noticing the giddy expression on her friend's face. "Yeah, I do. I'll be asking for the names to a lot of places, Bobby. You know when." Danny returns. "No sweat man. You remember my wife's request: it actually came from both of us." Bobby finalizes.

Tynie's loving the embrace Bobby provides, the blush and glow on her face evidencing that. Tynie snares up her purse with her toes, bringing that to her abdomen as Danny's jaw hits the floor. "See you tomorrow man." Bobby announces, carrying his wife out of the room. "See you two tomorrow, have a good night!" Danny responds.

Tynie's soon carried across the house, again being settled to her feet so the master bedroom door can be locked. She guides him to the bed, kissing Bobby as an idea strikes in the back of her mind. "I believe we recently said something about massages and oils.." Tynie eludes. Bobby objects "My Queen is always first." She readies for that, splaying across the mattress as he uncovers where the oils were stashed. Lathering her with the oils in moments, Bobby starts off the massage as Tynie vows "I love you." "I love you too, babe." He answers, working the oils into Tynie's evidently-tense frame. When Tynie readied for the massage her purse was dropped to the floor, Bobby unloading it as she started to relax. "You've done enough today, hottie. I wanted to." He insists, setting the phone to charge. Tynie didn't dispute that, noting instead to get Bobby just as mellowed out as she is as soon as she can.

Sighing, Tynie swears "Bobby, I didn't mean for my idea to sound like I wasn't going to let you massage me first. I just recalled it because of the roller-coaster nature of the past few days." "I misread it then, my mistake." Bobby responds. "Miscommunications happen, and I say we only worry about the potentially major ones. Less undue stress on us, not as much risk for hellish days like the one we had earlier this week." Tynie plans. "I can most definitely agree to that." Bobby gleams, sitting next to her.

Tynie arises from her splayed-out pose, noticing that he also put the distributor wrap on her waist. Bobby had his hands behind his back when he sat down, presenting a leather wrap to his woman. Tynie's jaw hits the floor for a moment, her squealing as that changes" Bobby I love you!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she peck kisses both his cheeks prior to going for broke on his lips. Returning that in kind, the two eventually split off to catch their breath. "You found another way to keep me safe, Bobby. I love and worship you for that." Tynie beams.

In the last utterance from his wife, Bobby catches that what Danny said was more than true, smiling back just as proudly as Tynie is.

Setting that wrap to her end table, Bobby apologizes as his smile vanishes "I'm sorry for how I was earlier." She knew when he was referring to, answering while losing the smile on her face "You've no reason to be apologizing. Everything that has hit us over this week has caused stress levels to go through the Goddamned roof. You don't need to worry, either. Like I said, only potentially major miscommunications need to be concerned over. My definition of those does not cover this, by the way." Tynie informs. "What is your definition of a potentially major miscommunication?" He wonders. "Anything that can cause me to lose you." Tynie relays, then asking "What's yours?" Bobby looks her dead in the eyes and says "Same as yours."

Hugging again, Tynie requests "Will the all-time sexiest and most wondrous man to enter my life please get ready for a massage?" Slowly relenting the hug, Bobby replies "For the sexiest and most wondrous woman to enter my life, absolutely." She goes for the oils, checking him out, soon lathering his build with the oils wearing a loving smile. "Now my Kahuno, are you alright with everything we've discussed?" She poses. "Certainly, as long as you are, my Sexy Mama." Bobby responds, laying out for the rubdown. Half hovering over his splayed frame, Tynie whispers "There's no doubt about it." The oils are worked into every inch of Bobby before her, Tynie sitting beside him as they do their thing.

Stroking his hair, Tynie discovers "You've been worried that I'd be upset about my honor not being literally fought for. My King, I ask that you let our sync be your guide on that. You've got kickass instincts, trust them too. You've sought the same from me, please keep that equal. Don't constantly worry over that, as you know my fears about stress on your heart." Meeting her eyes as his left hand strokes her face, Bobby answers "Thank you for opening my eyes on this, my Queen. I swear I'll do as you wish."

Laying down next to him, Tynie smiles broadly as she amends "You mean we'll do as one another wishes on that one." Their left arms wrap around each other, Bobby confirming with as broad a smile as is on Tynie's lips "That I do."

They break the hold long enough to cover one another up, Tynie snapping her fingers four times to end the lights and secure the home. Just as she was to explain that move, Bobby brags "You just had our backs." Tynie gleams "I always will back you, my Ecstasy." Blushing, he mutters "Thank you,my Heaven." Their pillows were shared after that exchange, Tynie and Bobby hitting on each other for a while before enjoying the last kiss of the day.

As they broke that off, slumber arrived, and for once this week didn't hit the couple as hard. Danny's already asleep hoping that sometime he'd have love, as well as feeling a twinge of guilt for "impeding" on Tynie and Bobby's home, although the couple doesn't see it that way.

Their phone didn't go off again, both already knowing the reasons why. Everyone who matters is still watched from above, Tynie's talisman tattoo going back to not even flinching. In terms of the family, a system is in place to where the couple is still involved, yet Tynie doesn't have to leap around or worry as much anymore. Bruno did that on purpose, the others following his logic, the new way of communication being deemed a mass gratitude gift to Tynie and Bobby. Being emergency contacts for the family once incensed Tynie, but after last night at her Dad's she learned the other loving reasons behind it.

Bobby saw something in his wife today that surprised him: a grand knowledge of vintage cars. As for the warpath, Tynie hated doing it, but wound up grateful for its fruits. In terms of the criminal element, any party to that whom thinks of messing with Tynie and Bobby or those who matter to them shall quickly get word that's one of the dumbest ideas they'd ever had. The last conversation of the day between these two honestly rejuvenated them, because it set in stone just what really needs to be worried over.

They once believed such was mutually known, the talk they had making evident otherwise. Tynie's clients are taken care of, the couple's vacation soon to be fully enjoyed. Liu has every legal issue in hand, and will soon have a vacation followed by his practice being "Established" with an office and the items he needs. Tynie and Bobby have one final thought before fully succumbing to sleep: "I can't wait to cruise in my new ride!"

Yeah.. Tynie's warpath was DEFINITELY worth it in the end…


	86. Ch 86

Title: Above and Beyond

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns Law and Order CI Characters, the others are mine.

The couple awakens still snuggling, Tynie looking up into Bobby's eyes with a broad smile. "Hey baby." He whispers. "Hey gorgeous." She replies, the two going in for the first kiss of the day. As the kiss goes on, Danny texts saying he plans to go out and replace everything clothes-wise that Kyrk ruined before his house was sold. Reminding them that Bruno already had his SUV back, since Liu was able to get the keys last night, he adds "No news is good news Tynie. Remember there ARE new communication systems in place." They don't get that message until after breaking off the kiss, Bobby reaching back to get the couple's shared phone. "Sounds like we have the house to ourselves for a few hours my love." Bobby eludes, Tynie reading the text over his shoulder. Snaring the phone from him, Tynie replies "Be safe man, and thanks." Danny discovers that his key to the house has an opener for the garage attached, pulling his car out before securing that door as well as double checking to make sure the home's locked up behind him.

Tynie puts the phone back by the charger, reaching across her man before Bobby gets told in his ear just what was really on her mind. Confessing that their intimacies are hot, she goes on to say there are certain things starting to be missed. Bobby listens, and when she's done, returns the messages to her in his own way. Looking into his eyes, Tynie eludes "We may just fix that later…" A glare of lust in his eyes, Bobby counters "Why wait anymore?" "Ooohh, go for it baby." Tynie slurs, laying back. From there, her outfit is taken off, Bobby making good on every last one of his wife's ached for activities. Aware that Tynie's a rough rider in bed, Bobby knows just how strong to be with these moves. As he goes on, Tynie's moaning at the top of her lungs, the entire time goading him on. Bobby hears his woman vow that his prowess is her fantasy, as well as Tynie calling him her personal sexgod. Getting more aroused by the second, Bobby does all he can to rock her world before getting his done the same way. After a while her climax is intense, every drip of the release being sipped up by Bobby before Tynie's legs are slid off of his shoulders.

Snaking beside her, Bobby splays out in wait of his woman's moves. His getup is taken off in a flash, Tynie not wishing to keep Bobby waiting any longer for this. Everything she whispered being the understatement of the millennium, Tynie shows him just how bad she craved to make these moves upon him. Bobby watches her in awe and yearning, the latter being for his wife to fulfill these desires as he gets off. Tynie changes up how she gives him head, causing Bobby to howl and moan like a raging beast. She's praised similarly to what he got a bit ago, Bobby wanting nothing more than for his wife to not stop. His erection's repeatedly deep throated, Tynie showing that her intentions are to "Take it all." just as he keeps growling for. The tells of his climax show after some time, just as hers did, Tynie picking up the pace until she feels him come like a dam bursting. Refusing to miss a drop, she displays that how she explained handling that was also stated less than what's the case. Slipping herself away from him after, Tynie lays at Bobby's side both coming down slowly.

Seeing him pant after receiving that causes her to panic, asking "Baby. You OK?!" Slowing his breathing, Bobby replies "I was going to ask you the same thing." "Yeah, I'm good." Tynie whispers, petting his chest. "That was so hot!" They say as one, relaxing in a patient pace while smiling big as life. "Lay back my King, I'll not be long." Tynie tells him with a plotting Cheshire cat grin on her lips. Kissing for a moment, Bobby sits back, her ducking away to wax any unwanted hair off. Bobby follows her after a few minutes, sneaking in to hold Tynie's ankle just like he did last time. Tynie brags "You never-ending gentleman." "Only for you baby." He answers, wearing a plotting grin on his lips. Once all the waxing is done, she shuts off the wax-warmer as Bobby eyes her over.

"I know it's been awhile since you've gotten to pet on babysoft skin. After all, you let me all the time." She apologizes. "For you, the waiting is no trouble." He retorts, both smiling from ear-to-ear. Walking her out to the master bedroom Bobby hears Tynie giggle like a total ditz. Knowing he's the reason she's acting like this, Bobby joins her, until they split off to get dressed. Bobby grabs the couple's shared phone as well as her purse, stashing the phone inside the purse before bringing the purse to her.

Her cloth wrap taken off and distributor reloaded with a new cartridge, Tynie waits until the roar of life is heard by that device before going for her leather wrap. Bobby stops her, saying "Allow me." She does, Bobby getting slowly checked out, Tynie's eyes glowing like Hollywood spotlights as the leather wrap is strewn to her hips. Wrapping her arms around both his hips as that's done, Tynie purrs "I love you Bobby." "I love you too Tynie." He whispers proudly. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, the couple unlocks the master bedroom as they walk out. Tynie's hold was converted when he did that, her right arm tucked around his beltline.

Danny's been gone for just over an hour, the couple's shared phone having yet to go off again. "Hey baby, quick question. Which one of our new rides do we take for our date day? OOPS!" Tynie blurts. Bobby laughs "That's my Queen's choice." Looking up at him, Tynie giddily shakes her head while pointing a finger into his chest claiming "My choice is to let you decide." Using his left hand, Bobby slides her purse to her left wrist, Tynie slinking that to her shoulder. "That little shit!" Tynie yelps, elaborating that she suspected Danny did this so they'd have time for a date day. "He is pretty sneaky." Bobby eludes with a giggly smile. Playfully slapping Bobby's abdomen, she chirps "You knew!" Nodding, he leads her across the house and gathers up the keys to her new ride.

Seeing her out, Bobby makes sure the home is secured before they go for that vehicle. Their shared phone goes off from her purse, Tynie answering it. Liu on the other side declares that everything legally sought out by the family will be done by the start of next week. Going on, he swears that he'll go on vacation afterwards, mentions everyone's medically alright, that Bruno has a backup plan for communication. Liu also cites that Bruno was surprised when Danny had the SUV cleaned and gas tank filled, Tynie telling Liu "Dude that was an honor code move." Learning that's how Liu played it, Bruno already swearing "The family's going to love that man." Liu then says he's spoken to Karven and everything criminally sent to his office by Tynie will take a while to be resolved. Beyond that, everything else is in place as it was declared yesterday. "Dude, you're good. Barring emergencies, call or text us tonight. Don't be surprised if we don't answer unless it's urgent." Liu agrees and they hang up.

Pursing their phone again, Bobby gets word of everything, only to lead his wife into the garage with a shit-eating grin. Insisting Tynie's let into the ride first, Bobby watches his wife melt into the passenger seat. From his pocket, Bobby reveals an automatic door opener which locks up the garage as they pull away. Tynie cannot stop giggling, him boasting "Ohh baby, you were right. This ride is sweet!" Looking him over out the corner of her eye, Tynie chides "That's not the full reaction my hubby had." Bobby realizes she was right, boasting "This ride isn't nearly as hot as the mama who owns it." Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie blushes and moans shortly, embarrassed. "I mean it. You are sexier than words. Please don't be embarrassed when I say that." Bobby worries. Tynie's answer "Alright, only if you know that to me you're the constant redefinition of sexy." She stunned him with that one, Bobby admitting as much by his sudden silence backed broad grin.

Their day goes on, Bobby keeping his wife tightly beside him whenever they were out of the car. In the place of shopping the two decide upon seeing a movie before they head for home after a couple hours. Idling before their garage, Bobby opens it just as he closed it earlier, finding Danny eyeing over his car. "Oh hell no!" Tynie hollers, hopping out. Racing to Danny, Tynie wonders "What happened?" "Nothing's wrong, I was just making sure you two still had room to park and get out." Danny resolves. "I misread it then, I thought." Tynie starts. "You worried I was in a wreck." Danny finishes. "Look dude, don't worry. If we need you to move your car sometime, we'll tell ya." Bobby declares, his wife insisting on helping Danny with his bags. Danny balks "I don't let a lady do that." With that, Tynie stands down, Bobby and Danny taking the bags in while she gently closes the trunk. Leaving the garage, Tynie watches over the two guys until the door's secured, soon letting them both into the house. She snared her ride's keys from Bobby as they walked away from the garage, the home opened as the two guys hit the front stoop.

Taking the bags off of Bobby, Danny's adamant about the two relaxing as Tynie locks up. As Danny ducks into the guestroom he'd overtaken, Tynie hears "I know they don't see it like this, but I'm impeding." "Bobby. We got to change his mind." She worries. "We can't force how we see that on him, my love. I know hearing that hurt, but trust me." Bobby soothes, wrapping her in his arms. Leading Tynie gently to the couch, Bobby takes the couple's shared phone from her purse. "I just got an idea!" Tynie yelps, reaching to call Liu.

"Look man; remember the blow up permits I wanted? Yeah, I also want to have a house built over that property. If you can, get the deed off my dad. Daddy's going to have a new house, so I'll buy that property back from him. Danny deserves his own place, and I figure that can be a good way for the others to meet him. I mean when the new house is built." Liu's reply "Your dad won't take any more of your money. I know how to make that happen though. We'll be in touch." They hang up, her man puffing his chest in pride at what he just overheard.

Twenty minutes later Liu calls back, this time Bobby answers it, learning "Her dad actually wanted to return the property to her anyway. He said she'd done too much for him. Once I help him get a new house then the banking situation handled, that's all he wants besides the love of the family. Everything else that was arranged on his name is temporary, and not by my orders. He said you'd know what he meant by all that." Telling Liu that both he and Tynie knew what was meant by that, they agree to meet up so she can get the deed. Liu takes that one step further, declaring an intent to get that transferred to Tynie's name today so that everything else she wanted can be made to happen.

Pleased with the new plan, the two men hang up after concurring on the couple being contacted with updates as well as in the event of emergencies. "You did it again baby." Bobby gleams. "All I did was take care of my Daddy and Danny." Tynie returns modestly. "He knows, Danny doesn't. Liu wants it kept that way. Thing is, after this we are to stand down in terms of offering your dad stuff. All he wants is what he already has: our love as a family and you me being emergency contacts beyond that. I told Liu that's a given. Oh, the deed gets transferred back to your name today too." Bobby educates, his wife leaning into him. "Liu best go on vacation next week, seriously. Dude's worked like a damn dog!" Tynie announces, Bobby telling her that was the plan.

Danny comes downstairs upon hearing that, seeing a bit of hurt to Tynie's eyes. "She heard me." Danny realizes. "Yeah man, and we're working on something to change your mind. That's all I can say." Bobby eludes, the two wearing a premeditative smile. Danny nods, going to get them all something to drink. "Baby, one favor. Can you see to it he doesn't cook again today?" Tynie requests, pointing to Danny. Looking her dead in the eyes as a short kiss is shared, Bobby says "Certainly."

Heading for the door as it's knocked on, Tynie ducks out to sign the deed in Liu's hands before he leaves again. Coming back inside, she locks the house with a giggly smile on her lips. "What did you just do?" Danny wonders. "Oh that, I asked Liu to get permits to blow up the house my Dad used to live in. The place was in THAT bad of disrepair. Apparently Liu couldn't get those without the deed being in my name." Tynie blurts, returning to the couch. "Makes sense to me." Danny affirms. Serving everyone, Tynie tries to keep the secret, Bobby periodically kissing her to stop his wife from running off at the mouth.

They finish the drinks as the couple ends another round of affection, Bobby heading to answer the door. Brunch attained, the home's secured as Tynie starts to give a despondent look. "I'm missing the others. Little Man may not understand this whole new system. I love Bruno for setting it up, but I wonder if he thought of that." She worries. "Tynie after the way this week's gone for us, it's really best that we keep with Bruno's system. I know you miss the others that I've yet to meet, but please trust me on this. Something tells me this Little Man is being told why things have changed again, and that it's not against him." Danny soothes. "Wait a sec. Danny did you just say my not seeing the others right now is for their protection because of what's gone down this week?" Tynie realizes between bites.

Taking a break from eating, Danny gulps "Unfortunately, yes. I know you miss and love them." "You hated being the bearer of bad news. You left this morning to try and figure out how to tell me as well as get a few things done for yourself. Given the new contact system with my practice and yesterday's technological mass-meltdown we had, you were contacted instead of us." Tynie uncovers, slowly finishing her meal.

"Tynie, I'm sorry. You nailed it. I just…" Danny starts. "Man, it's good. You went with your heart, so I'm not mad. You had the respect to wait until we could discuss this privately before going into detail. You've nothing to apologize for." Tynie counters. Danny's stunned by that answer, Bobby adding "Dude, she read my mind." Giggling as she waits for them to be finished, Tynie shows the two guys on either side of her that everything is good. Danny again looks at Tynie, whom stops giggling to declare "Man, you totally went above and beyond this time. I'm not used to getting that from people, so my reaction isn't meant to stun." "To you I went above and beyond, to me I just acted as a real friend." Danny answers meekly.

As she arises to clean up, Bobby stops her requesting "Please kick back my Queen." Kissing her man quickly, Tynie complies as their shared phone is placed by him. Everything cleaned up soon, Bobby fires off a text ordering Liu "She knows, any way you can get her plot with that land expedited, please do." Replying with a vow that he's "Already making that happen" the conversation's ended. Stashing the phone back to his pocket, Bobby returns to his wife. Whispering in her ear, Tynie learns that Liu has every aspect of her plan being handled as expedited to the best of his capacity. She leans her head to the crest of his shoulder before saying under her breath "Liu kicks ass!"

Turning to their friend, Tynie announces "Dude, before you know it you'll get another example of how we roll. I'm not saying anything else. Oh, before you think to ask Bobby, he's with me on that." Laughing with a Cheshire cat grin on both their faces, the couple vouches for the most recent announcement's truth. "Well, I have some good news to share. I've got a date in a couple hours." Danny declares, totally changing the topic. "Sweet dude!" Tynie cheers. "Good luck man!" Bobby applauds.

"Before you worry Little Shit, I'll be safe." Danny adds. "That's all we ask other than you going with your gut man. Whatever you do, do not bring her here. I don't want a chick that I don't know in my house." Tynie absolves. "I'd never disrespect you two like that." Danny swears, taking in the rest of what she said. Bobby speaks for the two in gratitude of Danny's remarks, leaning into Tynie's ear before saying under his breath "Ooohh someone's being territorial." Blushing she turns to his ear prior to claiming softly "Just as you are over me."

Danny watches over the couple for a moment, silently hoping to someday have that for himself. Tynie spins her head away from Bobby's ear, getting told by Danny "Don't you dare apologize for being affectionate in front of me. I want you two to be happy, not holding back on your love." Bobby tightens the snuggle on her, Tynie melting into his embrace. Danny gets up and tells the couple that he's got a few things to get done in order to be ready for the date.

"A little advice, don't get roses. I know you're a gentleman, but some chicks read way too much into those. This is your first date with this chick, play things obscenely close to the vest. Especially after what we've been through this week. If she starts to be a pain in your ass because of that, take her home and come back here." Tynie advises. "Listen to her man, she's right." Bobby attests. Danny responds "Good plan. Thanks you two." "For the kickass brother who keeps going above and beyond in my book: anytime!" Tynie boasts. "What she said." Bobby laughs. Danny leaves the room on that note, opting to act on the advice he just got, which cuts his preparation time for the date literally in half.

Tynie looks her man dead in the eyes and is about to start apologizing when Bobby decrees "You did no wrong, my Queen. Everything you said is what I was about to. Now, let's get back to enjoying our day.. Hmm?" Giggling again, Tynie agrees as she's whisked into Bobby's arms. Not much else is said as she snares her purse off the coffee table, then is charioted towards their room.

Standing on the side of the door which leads to the bed, Bobby sets Tynie down slowly to her feet. Sensing he was concerned over surprising her and not drawing up new ideas for that, Tynie relays "Now lover, don't worry about it. I say we just let things ride. I know we're on a date day, but there's no reason to be concerned over new ideas not coming when you wish to surprise me. Hell, I was struggling with that myself, and already know you'd say the same thing."

Hearing that, Bobby's smile not only returns, but is shown bigger than the last one. "That's what I like to see across that hot face." Tynie brags, smiling right back at him. His arms are around her waist, their lips meet for a slow and romantic kiss. As it ends, Tynie poses elusively "Fishnets or bare skin.. That's the question." With a sliver of lust to his voice, Bobby howls "Bare skin.." Blushing as she nods, Tynie slurs in return "Very well.. I'll be right back." Strutting away, Bobby whistles as Tynie ducks into her closet to change. "He has NO IDEA what he just asked for!" Tynie teases, seeing her man go change before she's done. The outfit soon on is one that's basically painted to her frame, Tynie's later fighting with her hair so it's "perfect." Bobby sees her in the outfit, sneaking up as she finally has her hair done, whispering "You always look perfect."

Leaning into him Tynie blushes, returning "As do you." Her purse was still in the doorway, Bobby having planted it there until both were ready to continue their date. Returning into the master bedroom, Tynie deliberately sets a gap between them, only to hear Bobby mutter "Hot mama…" "Thanks." She chirps, kneeling to obtain her purse. Ending the gap between them, Tynie gets a shot to mutter under her breath as Bobby's at her hip "Sexy Papi.." His response matches hers from moments ago perfectly, Danny seeing the two come towards the kitchen. "Umm no offense, but you two clean up good!" Danny shrieks. Laughing, Tynie answers for both "Thanks. So do you." Turning to her hubby, Tynie whispers "I don't think Danny's comfortable about this date. I've never seen him so jittery. I mean dates make ya nervous, yeah.. But like this?" "Dude, where ya taking her? We'll make it a double date for the meal. Tynie just picked up on something, and I agree with her on it." Bobby plans, getting the restaurant name right away.

"What exactly did she pick up on?" Danny wonders. "Man, you've been like a rock around us this week. I've never seen you so jittery and nervous, when I said she can't come by here it's like something made you more tense. I hope you understand my original motives with that being forbidden." Tynie elaborates. "First off, I do get your motives. Secondly, thank you two for doing this. I've not dated in quite a while and don't know what to expect." Danny explains.

As Tynie was about to plan how they will handle backing Danny on this date, his phone goes off. "Look man, you didn't know about me, nor I you. The girl who asked you out today, is my girlfriend. She doesn't act like she's taken, obviously. I'm not mad at you at all. I can't be, you had no idea. You're not the first, but I think you'll be the last one I call like this. I don't think I'm going to stick around through her trying to play this game. If I were you, I'd consider the date cancelled. I got this number after she returned my phone; she had it saved under a common word for her games, one which I won't repeat." A woman says.

"Honestly, thank you for calling. I'd go ahead and leave her. If you need help with anything legal that comes of this, I work for an attorney who's on vacation until mid-next week. I can get you in with her. It's the least I can do since you're so understanding about this. By the way, the name's Danny. Go ahead and change how my number's saved to your phone." That woman hears, replying "Sure thing, mid next week is fine. Thanks Danny, I'll do that with your number after we end this call. Oh, if you or who you work for ever needs a mechanic, call me back at this number. She had my phone on her when this started. I'm sorry to ruin your day. By the way, the name's Trysha." Telling Trysha she didn't ruin his day, the arrangement's made before they hang up.

"What is it man? What happened? Who am I going after mid next week?" Tynie questions. "Date's cancelled. Date's girlfriend may need you legally mid next week. This isn't the first time Trysha, the date's girlfriend, has gone through this. She said one of you two would know what I mean by that. Oh, we now have a mechanic for life." Danny answers. "Holy hell! Ok, Trysha's our mechanic. Fine, I don't feel right asking her for a donation to charity on top of that, guys trust me." Tynie agrees. "We do." Danny and Bobby say as one. "I'm sorry dude." Tynie sighs. "Don't be, at least I know before she was even in my car. Trysha actually felt bad that my day was ruined." Danny refutes.

"In that case dude, your phone." Tynie responds, Danny handing that over. Calling Trysha back, Tynie learns that Trysha has text messaging. "Yes, Trysha. I am on vacation, and have accepted your offer for being my mechanic as my practice's staffer relayed it. If your ex-girlfriend does anything to you or your property until I'm back at the practice, have her arrested at once! Tell the cops you're legally represented by Tynie Goren and acting under my orders. Whatever you do.. Save this text!" Getting that confirmed, Tynie hands Danny back his phone as Trysha puts hers on the charger.

What Tynie and the two guys in her house do not see is Trysha reading the name of her lawyer again from the text. Laughing vindictively, Trysha kicks her ex-girlfriend out, the latter woman causing a scene. Acting on Tynie's orders, Trysha has the ex-girlfriend arrested, showing the cops the text she got. "Very well. We know what to do from here." The cops tell Trysha, whom kicks back and cheers "This is great! I'm free! Halle-fuckin-lujah!"

Texting Danny as that happened, Trysha swears "Tell your boss I owe her a beer! She freed me with that text and your advice. I kind of told the cops that my lawyer told me to do that.. Please don't be mad man." Danny's answer "I'm glad you played it like that. My boss, Tynie would have told you the same thing I did anyway. Oh, as for the beers you "owe" us… nope. Just have them to celebrate. I was told to tell you that your offer for being our mechanic covers Tynie's fees for life." Trysha's very accepting of that deal, letting Danny know it in no uncertain terms. "I don't typically go for guys, but if you're still free…" Tryna leads off. "We can go for the beers strictly as friends so you're comfortable." Danny offers, the date being altered entirely.

Trysha insists upon meeting Danny at the bar, advising him "Dude, if you own a vintage car… don't bring it around tonight. If you can borrow another ride.. Please do. Something's telling me my ex is about to be bonded out and start shit." Showing that text to Tynie, she says "Dude, my Jeep keys. The one with the Hawaiian plates. Trust me, I know where Trysha's going with this."

Trysha and Tynie wind up text chatting for a bit, Danny going for the keys to his boss's Jeep. Closing out that conversation, Tynie declares "Trysha, thank you for being so cool with Danny about all this. Your wisdom about the vintage car is perfect for tonight's plans with you two. If ANYTHING happens to you two or my Jeep that Danny's borrowing.. You know what to do.. Right?" Trysha's answer "Attorney's orders: have em arrested. In terms of Danny, no sweat. Later." Returning Danny's phone, Tynie advises "Dude, although I'm on vacation. Shit like that.. Automatically deemed urgent." "I know why she went there. You got lucky that the girlfriend was cool man, as for the other circumstances, we suspect the ex has been nothing but problems.. Get our drift?" Bobby attests, Danny nodding to agree. Tapping Bobby on the shoulder, Danny announces "The beer is a celebration for Trysha, and an undercover thing for me if the ex shows up.." "Be careful dude." Bobby insists.

Trysha calls Danny's phone and asks "Hey man, can you come pick me up for the beer? I just found out my car's been severely vandalized." Danny promises "Yeah, I will. I've noted the vandalism to your car. My boss will know. Text me your address." Trysha does, Danny declares "I got to go. Tell me you two heard why." "We did man. If you need us, send a text." Tynie eludes, watching him race out the door.

"Damn." Tynie and Bobby say as one, going towards the door themselves. "I know this wasn't part of my hubby's plans, but maybe we should meet with Danny and Trysha anyway. I just got a creepy vibe about the ex." Tynie worries. "You read my mind!" Bobby gasps, the two leaving the house. Locking up behind them, Tynie and Bobby go for his ride this time, Danny already having the garage opened. "Yeah, we're testing a few hunches man. Act like you don't know when you meet Trysha." Tynie plots, wearing a vindictive smile. "Done." Danny swears as all three get into the vehicles. Bobby locks the garage same as yesterday, Danny leading the way to Trysha's.

Bobby pulls up to a pub a few blocks away, as his wife refuses to allow a valet to park the car. "Listen asshole. I've just gotten some VERY disturbing word about cars being SEVERELY VANDALIZED by valets and people who couldn't jack them! What part of GO FUCK YOURSELF do you not understand?!" Tynie hollers. Karven walks up and verifies "I'm the one who told her.. back the fuck off!" Parking his ride, Bobby's all smiles, every last one of them being vindictive. "Karven. Nice to put a face to the voice." Tynie teases. "Same here. I'm out for beers with Tynie Goren, Attorney at Law." Karven chimes rather loudly, the two lawyers shaking hands. "Oh shit!" The valet yells, all of his co-workers backing off with him. Trysha and Danny walk up beside Bobby, wondering at the same time "What'd we miss?" "Ohh, just my wife kicking ass and personally meeting for beers with Karven." Bobby gloats.

The pub's owner overheard everything, telling his valets "I just got called by the D.A. Since you all refused to comply with an attorney's orders about her property, you're all fired." Looking over at Karven, Tynie gleams "Nicely executed!" Pocketing his phone, Karven replies modestly under his breath "Learned from the Master."

Walking in, Karven leads the way; the five all go to a table and start talking. "Trysha, can you do a mojito?" Tynie wonders, Trysha nodding. Snapping her fingers, Tynie orders a round of those for everyone with her, the server knowing immediately not to mess with them. "Yes, she is this fierce all the time." Bobby beams, just as Trysha was to wonder. Playfully slapping Bobby on the arm, Tynie yelps "Honey!" "First time for everything, I've never seen you embarrassed Tynie." Karven kids. Danny defends "Yeah, she doesn't show that much. Bet you anything you won't see it again." Trysha starts talking, venting really, letting the four people with her know word-for-word every event the ex brought on.

"Trysha, you're covered like you won't believe. Tynie's fierce in court. I've seen it. You did right by calling Danny, much less telling us all that's happened. I know that's not what you wanted to talk about in this celebration, but something tells me you needed to let this out. We're good with that, trust me." Karven assures. Danny looks at Trysha with worry in his eyes.

"If you'd like, although I'm technically on vacation, I could help you check out your home. I know you don't go for guys, but I'm a retired NYPD Captain. I can totally assist you. In fact, I'd be happy to." Danny educates. "Trysha, before you go there: Let him. I know EXACTLY where he just went with that." Tynie orders, Karven verifying "She means we do. I already know I'll be contacted if anything's out of place."

"Trysha, although my wife's technically on vacation, we can also get you a security system company to come out in the next few days. If you can, close your shop until then, claiming personal emergency." Bobby plans. "Ok. Will do. Thanks guys. I just wish I'd have met the D.A. on better circumstances. Tynie, I'll text Danny when I've done as you ordered just now." Trysha claims. "You did meet me on good circumstances, Trysha. Don't worry. Like I said, this needed to happen." Karven refuses, Tynie interrupting "Karven's right. You can't be totally freed until what we've ordered is taken care of. I've had shitty exes myself, way before meeting Bobby. Trust me sis, you're golden."

Couple rounds later, Danny orders a meal for everyone, hoping "you'll love this." Karven leans over and says "Counsel, I need a sidebar on an unrelated topic." "We'll be right back." Tynie announces, kissing Bobby on the cheek.

Handing Tynie her mojito, his in the other hand, Karven walks her across the pub. "I've got news, and it's not good. Helena and Ross.. they're… murder suicide after a massive marital dispute." Karven whispers. "Oh god, when?" Tynie gasps. "Early this morning. There was a note, instructing whoever found it to not disturb you with the news over the phone. They loved what you did for them, but that was all they could agree on. They had no kids, so Ross's retirement and benefits are up in the air right now." Karven explains. "Karven, on this topic, I need a HUGE favor. See if you can't have that liquidated, and if you can, reroute it to the NYPD coffers.. you know general fund?" Tynie requests. "You got it." Karven swears, adding that he'll start on that the next day.

The barkeep clears her throat as Tynie goes to sip her mojito, warning "That's evidence now. You and your party's drinks are on the house. Take a second look at that mojito." Tynie does, seeing why the barkeep said that prior to bragging "You'd make one hell of a cop. That was awesome!" "Yeah, I start the Academy in three weeks. I'm supposed to have a class with a Tynie Goren teaching it?" The barkeep returns. "Sis, you just saved me. I'm Tynie Goren." Tynie retorts. "I'm Linne. No sweat. Hope you have a good night. Oh and yes, I'm having ALL your party's drinks redone and the glasses they now have stashed as evidence." Linne comments, Karven calling out CSU.

Handling Tynie's party's glasses herself; Linne shows that she already has a stash of latex gloves. Danny knows exactly what the reason behind that is, whispering it to Trysha. Bobby catches it too, going straight for his wife. Leaning into him, Tynie relays what Karven told her about Ross and Helena. Looking Linne dead in the eyes, Tynie declares under her breath "This girl kicks ass! She's in the Academy in three weeks. Already got the moves of a cop." Linne blushes, muttering as she walks away "Eh, there's already too many assholes out there. Have a good night guys!" CSU meets up with Linne, taking the glasses from her while pointing to Tynie. "Got it." Linne chimes after being told to go back to work like nothing happened.

Danny and Trysha are soon joined by Karven, Tynie and Bobby. Their meal arrives, the owner delivering it himself. "I need to give a list of suspects.. I take it you know why." The owner says. "I'll take that when you can write it up." Karven adds, getting that served him directly. Stashing the list, Karven assures the owner everything will be taken care of top of business tomorrow. The reason behind that is so CSU can handle their part of the investigation. "Your meal and drinks are on the house. My best employee's about to be a cop, rumor has it she saved someone at this table." The owner announces. "Sir, that's no rumor." Tynie eludes, the owner catching it.

Leaving their table, the owner shakes his head, murmuring "God willing those who fucked with the people at that table PAY for what they've done!" Trysha realizes after meditating on what Danny whispered to her "THAT'S why Tynie wanted us to have clear drinks!" Bobby nods, requesting "Let's just try to have a good time for now.. huh?" They all agree at once, the meal and drinks ended in peace later. Danny and Trysha leave first, Bobby and Tynie again following Karven. "You two enjoy your vacation. I'll keep you posted." Karven orders. "You got it!" Tynie squeals, answering for the couple.

In disbelief at the events which transpired at the pub, as well as what she heard about Ross and Helena, Tynie sits back in the passenger seat of Bobby's ride when they get to it. Driving them home, Bobby periodically looks over at his wife, who by this time is crying silently. "Hubby, I've been thinking. Linne did that for us, maybe I should take her on no charge as a client.. for life. You know, if she needs me." Tynie mutters as the tears end. "She definitely earned it." Bobby vows.

Parking the car inside the garage, Bobby doesn't speak again, steadily listening to the frustrated murmurings of Tynie. Whisking her towards the house after the garage is locked; Bobby realizes "Maybe we should give Danny one of these openers. After all, he's been asked to watch our house when we're out of town." Tynie hears that, and admits "Yeah, I already did. We'll just need to get mine replaced. You forget, you taught me how to use sleight of hand." "You sneaky little minx!" Bobby gleams as they make it to the front stoop.

"I just can't.. Ross.. Helena.." She trails off as he opens the door. Soothingly, Bobby purrs "I know baby.." Securing the door behind them, Bobby catches Tynie in his arms as she collapses from the shock of all things that occurred today. "Sorry that I'm like this. I'm trying to enjoy my vacation, honestly. I'm just emotionally conflicted right now. Nothing that you've done or not done brought this on, by the way. You know how my heart is for my clients." Tynie confesses. "Now beautiful, there's no reason to apologize for that. Yes, I do know how your heart is for your clients. This all sidelined you, which is understandable." Bobby counters, checking his shock from the news about Ross and Helena.

Sitting on the couch, the couple doesn't say anything for a bit, Bobby changing that with this being spoken in a deep-yet-soft tone "I know exactly what's going through that brilliant mind. You're just as stunned as I am on that. As for Trysha and Linne, we've got them covered. Before you worry, Danny's fine." "For once, you didn't read me. I sensed everything you just said. I was actually thinking about retiring from law practice in about ten years. Hell, the way I tend to take on clients, which may very well be best. I mean I did start practicing law later in life than a lot of people. Not only that, but you're already retired, so why work myself to death?" Tynie counters. "I like that idea." Bobby praises.

"I'm in no mood to further honor Ross or Helena. They had a massive marital dispute and let a gun end it. No way do I think that deserves to be respected in the least. Translation: we are not available for the funeral if you get my drift." Tynie confesses. "That's reasonable, honestly. Besides, we did just take on a new client and have some new cases pop up." Bobby confirms. Going for her purse which never left her arm, Tynie fires off a text from the couple's shared phone declaring their discussion about jipping the funeral of Ross and Helena. "I figured as much, truthfully." Karven replies.

Displaying that to Bobby, Karven learns of the further motive for their choice as Bobby sends "We don't know if Linne, Trysha or my wife's other clients will need us to race to a court date. We'll NEVER leave a funeral like that. In terms of how Ross and Helena chose to end their marital dispute, we also refuse to honor that by even appearing at the memorial." Karven tells them their decision is respectable given it's explanation, adding that he's going to be in court at the time of the funeral anyway. Tynie texts Karven "We've yet to brief Danny on this issue. At this time, neither Bobby nor I will claim anything about his attending that funeral. Please let us explain what hit." Karven concludes that was his plan, understanding their claim about Danny before the conversation's ended.

After he parked Tynie's Jeep in the garage and again secured it, Danny walks into the house wearing a vindictive smile, announcing "Yeahhh, we got the ex NAILED!" Explaining that as he secures the house, Tynie and Bobby nod in awe at what has transpired in their absence. Once Danny's in the recliner, Tynie speaks up about Ross and Helena, swearing up and down that the two refuse to attend that couple's funeral. "Dude, Karven's not even going! He's got court and told Bobby that there will be NO continuance sought out so he can attend!" Tynie concludes, keeping the couple's shared phone in her hands. "You did claim I'm not going, right?" Danny wonders.

"Dude, she didn't know you'd be OK with that. She won't make certain administrative decisions on people's names who work with her. Hell, she got my consent to claim a refusal of attending on me and I'm her husband!" Bobby answers. Danny requests "Tynie, from now on: If it's good enough to claim on your name, add me and Bobby to it automatically. I respect where you were going with that, honestly. This is easier, trust me." "Consider that a new policy then, and not just for my practice. Speaking of that, man, I've made a decision. Ten years from now, I'm retiring from the practice of law. I started out later than most attorneys, and you both know how I tended to take on clients." Tynie considers, then texting Karven the news about Danny and the funeral. Karven suspected as much, replying to declare that before Tynie pockets the couple's shared phone.

"Very reasonable. Trysha's grateful for everything. She's getting tested right now, with Linne at her side. Turns out they're sisters. Yes, I will be contacted later with the results. As for how you get a copy of them, also to be dealt with later." Danny retorts. "Small ass world. Nicely done dude." Tynie murmurs.

Wanting to change the mood of the room, Bobby leans in and whispers "Speaking of asses.. yours is.. ooooh!" Giggling as she blushes, Tynie tries to hide her face in her left hand. Taking that hand away from her face, Bobby leads his wife out of the living room, giving Tynie just enough time to snare up her purse then stash the couple's shared phone in it. Danny's called by Liu as the couple departs, getting briefed in full as to the family and their legal situations. "I'm calling you because I just got some disturbing word about the two of them." Liu admits, Danny confirming every word of the news before saying "I'm happy to be the go-between when things like this hit, Liu. Hell, that will only serve to better my level of trust with you. Imagine what the family will think of me after you start bragging about my level of faith."

"Umm dude, I already started. I see your point." Liu counters, returning to the diatribe about family updates and legal situations. Noting that the couple will be informed later, Danny and Liu end the call.

Kicking back as he pockets his phone, Danny goes to watch a movie on the entertainment center, turning the volume up so that part of the house has only that sound. Tynie and Bobby are in their room by this time, locking the door behind them. Bowling her purse over to the side of the bed, Tynie switches out the leather distributor wrap for the cloth one. Bobby gives a mock lost pup look at that, his wife turning around to get him out of his suit. Returning the favor, Tynie's soon naked before her man, whom carries her to the bed.

The pace of this lovemaking is set by Bobby, whom desires it to be slow and romantic. Tynie loves every move he makes; her moaning cries that to the heavens. They go about getting it on for a good while, switching between moaning and hickeying each other. Time's ignored until both have a climax mounting within them that begrudges description. By this point, Bobby's on top, Tynie holding him in place with her arms on his shoulders and knees braced to his hips. Gyrating in time with his thrusts, Tynie does all she can to exacerbate Bobby's need to bust a nut.

Her orgasm strikes first, being so violently powerful that Tynie actually wails while hickeying his shoulder. Each aspect of her climax intensely ravaging around him sends Bobby over the edge, the explosion of his come flooding her. Given how she was positioned, Bobby couldn't hickey Tynie, so instead he howls out her name while the climax continues. Plopping onto her as they end the intimacy, Bobby frets for a moment that his weight is impacting Tynie's cooling off negatively. "I want my Hot One in my arms." Tynie insists, holding her man close. Gently laying her legs down to the bed with a swift yet soft push of her knees, Bobby accepts the request, saying "I want my Sexy Mama in my arms."

Laughing together, Tynie and Bobby say as one "We got to get this part of the house soundproofed!" Praising each other for the lovemaking shared after, the couple takes time in coming down. Kissing wildly when they're fully relaxed, Tynie and Bobby decide to continue their date by bathing in some affections. Slowly separating from it, Tynie and Bobby go to get back in the outfits they'd just worn.

Picking up her purse, Tynie wonders "I hope Danny's not mad that we may be giving him a test run about watching our house." Unlocking the master bedroom, Bobby's greeted by the one his wife worried about. Danny then briefs Bobby on everything, including the news from Liu. "I'm giving Trysha Tynie's fax number for the test results. Oh, if she's worried about me watching the house tonight… don't be." Danny sums up, pointing to Tynie. "Cool man." Tynie responds, her man walking up to her side. Relating all that Danny just told him, Tynie leans onto Bobby until he's finished.

"Wow, Danny was right this morning." Tynie realizes, the two walking out of their room. "Oh, your new entertainment center... amazing." Danny gloats. Nodding, Bobby brags "She only rolls top of the line." "I sensed as much." Danny laughs. Escorting his wife across the house, Bobby insists Tynie's lathered in chivalry.

They go to head out for dinner from there, Danny locking the house behind them. "Honey, you halfway sold out a surprise to Danny when you said that." Tynie chides with a smile, the two going towards the garage. "Actually no I didn't. He won't let you." Bobby teases as they get into her new ride. Taking her to a restaurant that she's never been before, Bobby's nervous. "How'd you know of this place?" Tynie wonders.

"Danny told me earlier before the date got changed for him." He answers. For once in several days, Tynie doesn't have to go postal at the first moment of being there, the servers already knowing of her reputation. The meal is horrid though, Tynie and Bobby stopping after just a bite.

"I'm making my King a proper dinner.. Once we get the hell outta here." Tynie plans. Leaving the restaurant from there, Bobby hears Karven swear against the owner "I know what your people tried to do to those two! Your restaurant won't be open past the next hour. I say that because I know those two aren't the only ones you pulled that shit with!" Snapping his fingers, Karven soon has the entire place swarming with cops and health department agents. Every patron was sworn to be refunded in the way they paid, and then asked to leave as to not get caught up in the crossfire of people investigating. The restaurant is soon emptied of patrons, for the very last time.

Tynie walks Bobby out of that restaurant, her hopping behind the wheel of her ride as he gets in. Driving them home, she's incensed by the fact that today's been a swarm of asshole interactions. Bobby relents as they make it to the house "My baby, it's alright. I know you're upset by the number of assholes we've encountered. I am too, but Karven's already on it. I didn't mean to walk us right up into an investigation at that restaurant." "You didn't know, I don't think anyone eating there did." Tynie resolves, soon after opening the garage.

Hopping out of the car, Tynie and Bobby walk towards the house as the door to the garage closes. She was right, Bobby knew it, holding Tynie close as Danny lets them into the house. "Everything's alright around here." Danny announces as they slide in. Securing the home behind them, Danny evades "The test results are stashed in the way you prefer, Tynie. I already faxed a copy to Karven's office." "Excellent. Be glad you didn't go to that restaurant. Karven wound up helping the health board shut them down. Danny, Honey.. kick back." Tynie announces, kissing Bobby's cheek.

Going to the kitchen, Tynie hollers "Hey Danny.. how do ya take your steaks man?!" Before Danny answers, Bobby boasts "Man, her steaks are amazing!" "In that case: Medium well." Danny yells back. "Makes it easy." Tynie giggles, starting on the men's steaks first. Going to meet with Tynie, Bobby sees her only cooking two of the three steaks.

Rearranging the steaks, he shows Tynie all three can be cooked at the same time. "Thanks lover." Tynie purrs. Danny's a snot, ducking behind the two to make the fixins, chiding with a smile "You're not stopping me." They all laugh, the dinner being put together as soon as the steaks are done. Each one takes theirs, heading back for the living room. Danny hits the recliner and starts eating, as the couple again overtakes the couch.

"Damn Tynie! Were you a caterer in a past life?!" Danny poses between bites. "No man, just a tomboy before I met Bobby." Tynie laughs between her own bites. Bobby didn't say anything, the other two finishing their meal without a conversation. All of them through with dinner, Bobby looks Danny in the eyes and brags "I told ya!" Tynie's blushing as Danny admits as much, the two guys keeping watch over her. "Danny, you big sweetheart. You're off-duty, relax. Go about your night, please." Tynie implores.

Bobby goes for the phone, using the mobile web browser to find a soundproofing company. Learning there's one which is open at around eight at night, he seeks them to come over to make the entryway of the master bedroom soundproofed. Pocketing the phone, Bobby then starts giggling. "What's so funny?" Tynie wonders, securing and slinging her purse to an arm. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I'll say this: neither of you two are answering the door next time it's knocked on." Bobby eludes as his wife takes back the phone.

"Well, I do have a few client affairs to resolve. Danny has a few things to take care of too." Tynie plans, pocketing the phone. Danny gets up nodding, cleaning up from dinner before heading out of that portion of the house. Her purse was left by the couch, only to be retrieved later in another way. Kissing her hubby, Tynie swears she'll return to his side as soon as Trysha's issues are handled. Bobby tells her that there's no rush, walking towards the door as she aims to arrive in her office. The three having a plan to make happen, Bobby makes sure the sound proofers don't come near his wife.

Tynie's deep into taking care of Trysha's situation legally, Danny texting her Trysha's address. Upon researching the address on her laptop, Tynie learns that Trysha owned the property from an inheritance. "Well, that makes it easier." Tynie realizes, stashing the papers and shutting down her laptop. Locking up the door to her office, Tynie goes for her man's side, as Danny cleans up from the day he'd had. Bobby's surprised that she's done already, only to be advised "This is one time I LOVE being a lawyer! Let's just say that Trysha's golden." The sound proofers hear that and do their best to properly finish the job in a more expedited fashion. He holds her close, saying softly "You deserve that break from stress baby." "We do you mean." Tynie giggles. Bobby joins her in those, at last relaxing after the rapid-fire crazy events which hit today.

Already being made abreast of the current status to those whom matter as well as the family's legal situations, Tynie and Bobby don't expect their phone to go off again today. One of the sound proofers announces "In a few hours that will all settle. When it does, a damn bazooka going off will barely be heard." "Sweet man." Tynie chirps, Bobby escorting them out. They didn't kiss until he had the home secured once more and was right back at her hip. Dipping Tynie as he plants a hot French kiss to her lips, Bobby tries to make up for the lack of affection in his departure. Sliding her back to her feet, the kiss is returned, Tynie's unspoken message being of understanding.

Pulling away, Tynie brags playfully toned "You were keeping me safe. No need to be sorry for missing a kiss for that." He sweeps her off her feet, swearing "I always will too. Beautiful, your days of fighting are over." "I thought you liked it when I defend your honor like that." Tynie pines. "My love, I said that not to hurt you. What I meant was I'm trying to be a gentleman. A true gentleman never lets a lady fight, or leaves one feeling they must. Yes it was amazing when you did defend my honor. Now I want to be the protector of you and everything we've built together."

"Honey, I fought because something told me you'd never hit a woman. That bitch wouldn't get off my dream man, so I went ahead and took her on. If that happens again, I'll do the same thing. Other than that, I'll stand down and watch my man kicking ass. Oh, if you take injuries when doing that, expect to be cared for and spoiled rotten." Tynie offers. "I would never hit a woman, you're right. As for everything else in your offer, great plan." Bobby replies, leading his wife into their room again.

Giggling as she's taken across the master bedroom, Tynie shows Bobby just what his chivalry has done for her mood. Hearing those sends Bobby's heart into flight, as Tynie sits on the edge of the bed. Before he joins her, Bobby removes his wife's boots only to chuck them across the room. Sliding onto the bed beside her, Tynie reaches down to gather up his legs. Doing the same for him as she got, Bobby's shoes are soon airborne, landing right beside her boots.

Tynie's precocious, giggling as she massages Bobby's feet. "Hon-Ohhh!" Bobby howls, telling of his relaxation. "That's it! My man's not suffering in those shoes beyond tomorrow! I refuse to have the love of my life in undue pain!" Tynie declares. "I'm not arguing with you on that!" Bobby giggles, as his feet get laid to the floor. Taking her feet into his hands for a massage, he hears "That feels so good baby!" Finishing her massage later, Tynie and Bobby disrobe, her wrap gets switched out, before they elect to get cleaned up from the day they'd shared. They don't take too long in that, Tynie's purse being back in the living room is starting to worry her. Bobby catches it as they dry off and go to get changed, a quick kiss shared before leaving the Jacuzzi tub room.

Tynie follows Bobby into his closet just long enough to steal one of Bobby's shirts. Laughing as she puts it on, Tynie ducks away to get sweats on underneath it. As she cleared half of the master bedroom, Tynie has every bit of clothes that was worn before tossed into the hamper. Electing to change out her distributor cartridge, Tynie takes a few moments longer to get dressed than usual. Bobby watched her, sneaking up behind his wife before purring in her ear "I love you baby." Sliding herself against him, Tynie responds in a playful-yet purring tone "I love you too baby."

A knock on the master bedroom door surprises the couple, Danny on the other side looking a bit sheepish. Walking over to him, Tynie hears this stammered out "Y-you left this by the couch. I-I don't mean to intrude." "Danny, you sweetheart! Thank you!" Tynie gleams, gently taking back her already-secured purse. Taking that as his cue to leave, Danny bows out and shuts the master bedroom door. "That was so sweet of him. I mean seriously, dude's on vacation and I got.." Tynie starts "He was showing you that he's a gentleman. Not only that, but he was also proving our stuff's safe around him. Lately, we haven't had many displays of the last one." Bobby finishes. "Sad but true on that one, my love." Tynie discovers, taking her man by the hand.

Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees something that concerns him right away, noticing "Don't begrudge your success my love. I know you miss the carefree side of our marriage, and really didn't see any of this coming. I didn't either, I swear." Tynie mumbles "Yes my King." "My Queen, you're safe. I'll see to that myself every day or die trying!" Bobby vows, his arms enveloping her as every word passes his lips. "I'd die for you too." She vows just loud enough for him to hear.

Taking her towards the bed, Bobby notices his wife already changed out the distributor cartridge. "Yeah, I did that on a gut call. After everything that has hit this week, it was like something told me to." Tynie admits. Tapping her talisman tattoo after gently pulling his left arm out of the embrace, Bobby corrects gently "They did." Slowly crossing the remaining expanse of their master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby go silent until both are on the bed. "By the way, before Danny showed up, you read me." She confesses. "I know I did. I'm also aware that you trust me, with your life. I've never loved anyone like I do you Tynie. Please know that." Bobby returns, worried. "Bobby-love, I do know that. Thing is, the same's true with me for you." Tynie returns, sating his worry.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie premeditates "Maybe we should take Danny with us shopping tomorrow. After all, I'm going to need to know what to furnish his house with." "Nice try babe, he won't let you." Bobby recalls. "I know, I've done enough for an entire state. I meant that as a gratitude gift for Danny." Tynie realizes. "Who says you having his house built isn't one already?" Bobby counters. "True." Tynie forfeits with a broad smile. "Anyway, I've missed just staring into those deep chocolate eyes. You know? Like the rest of the world doesn't matter, just my getting lost in them." Tynie admits. "Ohh Tynie. I've missed that too, simply getting lost in your blue green eyes." Bobby confesses.

As she proceeds to stare into Bobby's eyes, tears leave hers, him wiping every last one away. "I've taken on way too much. I need a break, a long one. I love my practice, but seriously." Tynie uncovers through tears. "I'll take care of that. After I do, you can go right back to getting lost in my eyes." Bobby swears under his breath, going for their phone.

A message to Danny, Liu, and Karven sent saying "She's not taking on anymore clients for the foreseeable future. Anything that happens with her current list of clients will be handled. Beyond that, Tynie's taming how she takes on client for as long as she practices law. That was an administrative decision based on recent events with two of her clients. Ross and Helena. She considers how they ended their marital dispute an ultimate disrespect to her practice which was why she made this decision. I'm texting it to you all upon her request. Karven and Liu, keep us posted. You know what I mean by that. Danny, we'll see you sometime tomorrow."

Tynie's shown that text, agreeing "Nice!"

Once it's fired off, Tynie does as Bobby planned, gets lost in his deep chocolate eyes for a few moments. This time, she's not crying, instead she's giddier than a Valley Girl at a massive shoe sale. The reply from all three men is the same "I don't blame her in the least." Karven and Liu add something to that reply "The request for updates is a given. She has nothing to worry about; all arrangements made earlier are being upheld."

As Bobby's putting their phone on the charger, Tynie mentions "My King, I've made another decision. Unless I'm due in court or meeting Karven at his office, my bar card is to be secured in my office. I say that because every time I mention I'm a lawyer shit hits. Given what you just told Karven, Danny and Liu, I think this is best." "I love that idea. My baby the stunning genius." Bobby gleams, the two going from there to getting lost in each other's eyes. "Ohhh sexy, you have NO IDEA how good this feels!" Tynie swears, Bobby catching a look of total relaxation in her eyes. "Actually, I do." Bobby answers, showing the same in his eyes. Danny does text one more time, declaring "I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm glad she made that administrative decision, honestly. She's acting on what I said about her not being the only lawyer in New York. You both are more than entitled to relax, as I am, and people need to learn that there are other attorneys out there!"

Tynie sees the alert that a text was received, slowly reaching around Bobby to answer it. "Umm honey.. get a load of this!" Tynie celebrates, showing Bobby the text. "One thing dude, your use of your post in Tynie's practice: Only when dealing with people over the phone or her present client list. She's decided also to keep her being a lawyer under wraps for the foreseeable future unless meeting Karven or in court." "You got it! Night guys!" Danny absolves, Bobby resetting the phone to charge.

Danny's called by Karven with news that was honestly suspected, Danny's statement being "People have run Tynie ragged when they'd reject someone doing that to them! There ARE other lawyers in this state dammit! I'm tired of people capitalizing on Tynie's possession of a big heart! As her practice's Client Intervention and Arrangement Specialist I've seen all of this firsthand! Karven, please tell everyone you can: the practice of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law is NOT taking clients at the present time! I will personally announce when that has changed! When people get pissed at this statement I have one reply: She's just as entitled to her own life as you are!" Karven noted everything Danny said verbatim, admitting "You've done her practice good with this man. I'm honored to deal with you."

Danny and Karven then hang up, Danny wondering if he should tell the couple what just happened. Tynie gets a text from Karven moments later, Bobby answering it with "As her husband and her practice's head of security, what Danny said about seeing things firsthand: verified. Everything else said about people getting pissed, Danny being the one to declare when Tynie's taking clients again, and requesting you assisting in getting the word out: all a part of Tynie's orders relating to the statement you got from Danny." "Very Well, consider the request for word getting out granted. I don't blame you guys in the least." Karven affirms, ending the conversation. Tynie's then told what Danny did on her name and why, as well as how Bobby played it. "You didn't lie." Tynie answers proudly, seeing the phone being set to charge, yet again.

Lying back towards his wife after having broken the hold to answer that text, Bobby wonders "How long's it been since we simply cuddled watching movies in bed?" "Hawaii was the last time." Tynie replies. "Not for long babe, Hubby's got this." Bobby eludes, going to power up the entertainment center. "Ya know? The next time we have beers, they're for Danny! He totally keeps going above and beyond!" Tynie celebrates. "You read my mind!" Bobby cheers, reaching back to align both their heads with pillows. Setting the remote to the entertainment center onto his end table, Bobby's soon covered by Tynie flinging those over both of them.

Snuggling up as the movie plays, the two enjoy each other's embrace while getting lost in something else: a return to being care free. Yeah, that wasn't brought on as Tynie originally expected, but she's far from bitching about it. Bobby feels his wife nuzzling the center of his chest with her right cheek, Tynie admitting in a hyper tone "We did it baby! We got back to being care free! Yeah, Danny had to basically go postal, but still!" "Danny's good people for what he did with that. I'm just as happy as you are baby!" Bobby replies in kind. They enjoy the movie after that short conversation without another word. As the movie ends, Tynie and Bobby kiss passionately for the last time today.

The entertainment center shuts down entirely before that kiss is over with, the two slowly separating from it to snuggle. For the first time in a great while, slumber arrives just as delicately as the kiss was split off for the couple.

Everyone who matters is alright, Liu already informing the couple of that. As for Karven, he's pretty well booked with the cases Tynie brought his way. In terms of this latest request on Karven from Danny on the behalf of Tynie, the couple suspects Karven was waiting to do it. Danny keeps showing his stripes of being trustworthy, even after having things hit him personally. Tynie and Bobby fully intend to back Danny however he'll allow though, so much was already more than earned.

In terms of Linne and Trysha, they're settled legally as far as Tynie can tell. Linne basically saved Tynie's life and showed she's heading for the right profession. The ones watching from above saw and know all as it is, continuing their observation without Tynie's talisman tattoo going ballistic. Tynie and Bobby got their wish, in a way, that being: a return to their life having less worries and being more carefree.

To think, Tynie's definition of Above and Beyond was Danny's of just being a good friend…


	87. Ch 87

Title: You'll Never Fall (Where I Can't Catch You)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day begins with Bobby waking before Tynie, by mere moments. Snuggled still from last night, he goes in for the first kiss of the day. Taking the affection slowly, Tynie decides to kick that up a few notches to make it hotter and wilder. They take some time basking in the love display, only pulling apart due to breathlessness. Looking into his eyes, Tynie requests "I've lead for so long lately; honestly I don't want to do that for quite some time. I'd love to stand at your side and follow my King." Grinning from ear to ear, Bobby answers "That's no problem my Queen." Sharing an "I love you" at the same time the two finally get out of bed. Tynie waits for him to snare up their shared phone, not saying another word. Bobby wonders if everything's alright with his lady love, only to hear her sigh elatedly as he approaches. Once his arm's around her shoulder, the couple leaves the master bedroom, Tynie giggling as Bobby started holding her closer.

Danny's awake when those two came towards the kitchen, noticing them affectionately interacting as the trip is made. Tynie and Bobby did something that hasn't happened for a decent while: intermittently kissing while crossing the house. Shrugging as the two obtain an insistent look from Danny, they divert to the couch to kick back. Lying out so she can rest her head on his chest, Bobby waits for Tynie to take the invitation of a cuddle. He's not held up on that for long, she leaps into his arms and starts nuzzling the center of his chest. "I understated back there. I don't just want to follow you, I've craved the opportunity." Tynie admits. "It's alright sexy, no worries." Bobby promises. "So, what do you two have planned for today?" Danny hollers. "Man, on that one I'm clueless. Bobby's being a sneak!" Tynie yells back. "Interesting. Anyway, Tod and Trysha called me a bit ago; their issues are pretty well resolved. Apparently Trysha's ex and Cris Elan were lovers on the side. After we last talked to Tod and Trysha, the cops charged Trysha's ex. Basically; you don't have any client issues for the foreseeable future. Tod got everything you ordered done, as did Bryce. Beyond that, we'll find out when we're meant to." Danny announces.

"SWEET!" Tynie celebrates. Bobby heard everything, giving Tynie a bit a mock hurt expression about her remark relating to his sneakiness. "I was teasing you!" Tynie squeals, Bobby smiling from ear-to-ear. Lining his lips to her ear, Bobby swears under his breath "Yeah, you were. Then again, I'm going to do the same to you. I won't say how or when, but you'll know." Before Tynie can chide him, Danny brings over breakfast and coffee for all three of them. "Yeah, I did. Felt like it." Danny informs, as they all sit and start eating. On a break from the meal, Tynie wonders "So man, what you got planned? It best involve you relaxing for some part of today." "It does, relax. I've no idea what I'm going to do, but I won't act like I'm on shift." Danny returns. After that short discussion the meal's continued in silence, the same hovering over the three as they take in their morning caffeine.

As Danny gets up to clear from everything, Tynie leaves the snuggle with Bobby and stands on Danny's toes, literally. "Dude, you've done enough for now. Sit down or I sit you down." She requires, slowly removing her feet from atop Danny's. Bobby laughs "Man, she'll actually do it. I've seen that before." Danny plops into the recliner, forfeiting before Tynie can actually make good on the last thing she said. "Dude, I'm serious. You've done more than plenty these past few days. When I said you best have plans that involve relaxing, I meant Congratulations; you ain't doing shit for a while!" Tynie relates, cleaning up from the meal. "I shoulda guessed." Danny laughs.

Under his breath, Bobby wonders "How do I romance the greatest woman to enter my life in new ways?" "Honey, no worries. I'm happy doing whatever, as long as I'm with you." Tynie responds, finishing the cleanup. "She has it BAD for you man. I can tell you do for her too." Danny senses. Tynie's blushing at this point, her face a shade deeper than beet red, as she gets closer to Bobby. Sitting next to her hubby, Tynie tries to hide the blush from Danny's view with her hair, only to have Bobby pull that back away from her face. Melting against Bobby, Tynie doesn't say anything at first, she's too happy to speak while being in her man's arms. Picking up the racing beat of Bobby's heart, Tynie at last whispers "You're scared. You want to shower me in romances and can't figure out a new way to do it. Don't be, I love you."

Danny comes closer to the couple, asking "Bobby, is it ok if I check her distributor? I'm just trying to rule something out." "Sure man." Bobby replies, Danny discovering that his hunch was also perfectly timed. Having to reset the distributor, Danny figures out why Tynie went through a cartridge a day when they're supposed to last at least twice that long. Whispering to his wife, Bobby explains why Danny went against her request to relax.

Danny has a surprise for the couple too, announcing "You two may kill me for this, but I've randomly stashed some of these cartridges in various areas of the house. Tynie's office and here are a couple examples. I did that in case something hit when she wasn't near her purse. I also got travel kits for those, for the same reason." "Kill you my ass! Dude, your move was EPIC!" Tynie mutters. Reloading the distributor, Danny puts those cartridges in her end table drawer, securing that before the distributor roars to life. Tynie's diabetes was soon ruled out after that, her levels reading out on an even keel. "Dude, that is the last thing you buy for us. I know she was cool with what you did, but this is on our honor code." Bobby mandates. "I figured that." Danny sums up, going back to the recliner.

"I'd taken on too much, pushed myself way too hard." Tynie realizes, slowly lifting her voice from a mutter. "Forgive me baby, I didn't see it in time to stop you." Bobby worries. "You're already forgiven, because I didn't even realize it fully until last night myself." Tynie retorts. Discovering she really wasn't mad, Bobby smiles again, causing Tynie to follow him. "You two have a day of relaxing, just like you want me to. No going out unless it's urgent. By the sounds of it, you both need the break." Danny plans. "Excellent idea man. Thanks." Bobby responds, answering for the couple.

"Baby, when Danny said we'd find out if we're meant to, I took that to mean we only check our phone a few times today. I figure we keep the ringer at full blast in case of emergencies." Tynie explains. "I say we make that a permanent thing, especially since we have the consultancy coming up." Bobby adds. A gleam in her eyes, Tynie at last raises her head from Bobby's chest to kiss him, using romance to finalize the plan. Danny notices something else about Tynie, but is unable to pinpoint it exactly.

Danny'd not known the couple long, every other time Tynie's around him, she'd behave with the ferocity of an attacking tigress. This display was not like that in the least, Danny originally chalking it up to Tynie relaxing and being affectionate with Bobby. The couple breaks off the kiss, Tynie leaning her head to Bobby's right pec without saying a word. "She does not want to lead for a while, man." Bobby relays. "Understandable." Danny returns, watching over the couple silently from there. Bobby notices Danny keeping watch over them and objects "No way man, you're on down time." Danny's answer "Alright man."

Tynie whispers a request to speak to Bobby alone, swearing that nothing's wrong between them. "We'll be back later." Bobby announces, carrying his wife out of the room. They'd left the phones charging intentionally on vibrate, neither one wanting to be disturbed until after finding out what is on Tynie's mind. Taking her into the master bedroom, Tynie shows no signs of wanting intimacy, rather she looks terrified.

Kicking the door shut, Bobby soon lays his wife onto the bed. Soft spokenly, Tynie declares "Thank you for covering me with Danny back there. I've been on so many adrenaline rushes lately where in one way or another I've had to go postal; now it's like I'm falling through space. Weird thing is, I still feel grounded, if that makes any sense." Sitting next to her with his arms wide open, Bobby answers "It does, my love. You shall never fall where I can't catch you. Honestly I'm glad we're on this down time, my baby really needs it. As for me covering you, I always will." "What about my baby?" Tynie frets. "I do too, I'll admit of one of us following the lead of the other all the time, why not come at things on a united front?" Bobby offers. "Good idea, the only times that's pushed to the side are when the shit hits the fan. Especially to the point where you're protecting me. Fair?" Tynie counter-offers. "Definitely." Bobby attests, the two sealing that arrangement with a brief kiss.

"I know this isn't very romantic. I'd like to start getting in shape again, not just for the consultancy. I'm aware that I've said this before, yet my reasons are the same." Tynie rambles. "You mean our reasons, my love. We both should get back in shape, honestly. I'm not worried that your idea isn't very romantic, because I'm happy doing anything that involves being with you." Bobby alters. Nuzzling his chest, Tynie's sighs sound like a happy kitten purring, finally having the truth of her mood released. "You wanted to discuss this alone as to not worry Danny." Bobby realizes, his wife nodding as her purring sighs cease.

Checking their phone, Bobby discovers that Danny's line about "finding out when you're meant to" was the case. Only updates came across it, one from Liu sticking out in Bobby's eyes. Apparently, Elya caught Allyn cheating and has elected to divorce him. Liu was waiting for orders on what to do in that situation. Bobby showed the text to Tynie, who sent back "They're both out! Make absolutely CERTAIN that my family crest tattoo's removed from them and immediately start destroying cords! I do NOT accept infidelity, so the money wire from the house is the LAST thing they EVER get from us! I say Elya's out too because I do NOT think this infidelity claim is all on Allyn.. Got me? Make DAMN sure Bobby and I still have the beach land and beach house while you're at it! If we don't for WHATEVER reason, you know what to do regarding the family crest tattoos as well as the cords of all involved on that! ANYTHING that bears our names, initials, or other likeness on that property is to be shipped to us AT ONCE, REGARDLESS! From this point on Bobby has the phone on him, keep us posted." Liu replies "Consider it all done and duly noted. My vacation's delayed anyway, a couple of the court dates got moved to mid next week due to the judge presiding over them having an out of town family funeral."

Thanking Liu, Tynie then plants the phone on Bobby, imploring "Tell me you saw everything I sent to Liu in that text." "I sure did. I'm with you all the way baby." Bobby assures, checking the phone for news from Karven. Evidently, the only thing standing in the way of Katarina's old cases being resolved is the Bar Association's inquiry.

Not only that, but the cases linked to Tynie's clients shall be resolved by the end of the week. In terms of the bomb and Brass intertwined investigation, that one's going to take another couple weeks. Karven also verifies that the collaboration between the New York authorities and the couple's Hawaiian relatives is nearly over. Allyn and Elya were removed from involvement from lack of compliance with investigators. Bobby confirms that being grounds enough for criminal charges against those two before asking Karven to "NAIL THEM for EVERYTHING you can think of!" Agreeing, the conversation's ended after Karven vows to update them again.

Laughing his ass off, Bobby tells Tynie everything Karven just informed him of, her joining in those laughs right after. Pocketing their phone, Bobby gently leads his wife off the bed. "Thank you baby, for everything." Tynie gratifies.

"Anytime, you'd do the same for me." Bobby returns. They walk back towards the living room arm-in-arm, as Tynie uncovers under her breath "You know Karven's thinking you're just as fierce as me." "That only means we're perfect for each other." Bobby gleams just as softly. "What exactly did I just miss?" Danny wonders. "We originally left the phone on the charger, man. When Bobby and I went to talk alone, we got a few texts; one of them came through as urgent. Beyond that, I really can't say right now. Liu and Karvens's orders." Tynie explains. "Sorry man, she's right." Bobby apologizes. "Understandable. No need to be sorry." Danny counters.

Returning to the living room, Tynie and Bobby share a glow-backed smile. Their faces match the light-up in their eyes, as each sits beside the other on the couch. Danny walks back towards them, diverting to overtake the recliner. Tynie looks and feels more refreshed than earlier, proving that with every quick giggle leaving her lips. Bobby slowly wraps an arm over the back of the couch, only to have his woman drape it around her frame. Altering how she's seated, Bobby sees to it Tynie's enveloped in both his arms while relaxing in his lap. Giddily melting against him, Tynie completes the snuggle as her arms drape around Bobby as best she can. Danny watches them do that, noting the new peace surrounding his friends.

"You two kick back, I got this." Danny announces, going for the door as it's knocked on. Liu on the other side gets let in, with Karven at his side. The two lawyers then go from the entryway to around by the coffee table, at first not saying a word. "Liu and Karven, anything you have to say to us you can say in front of Danny." Tynie declares, Danny securing the home. The couple notices right away that Liu refuses to go into detail about the issues he's handling with Karven remaining in hearing range, saying nothing about it right then. Liu walks right up on Tynie and says under his breath "This is the official deed package for both properties. Harlei sent it to me after the situation with the investigators regarding Allyn and Elya. He waited in case those two tried.." "To snare him and Anjea into their bullshit!" Tynie vouches softly. Liu nods as Tynie and Bobby sign the deeds one by one. Taking those back from his clients, Liu again under his breath swears the couple will have confirmation in writing as to the deeds being transferred over as soon as possible. Tynie notices with a whispered tone "Anjea said she paid for all the family crest tattoos to be removed from those who are no longer considered kin.. Liu.. tell me.." "Already done." Liu mumbles.

"As of right now, anyone deemed family or otherwise connected to these two in the present time will NEVER again have to worry about problems with those they've disavowed!" Karven declares, pointing to Tynie and Bobby. Tapping Bobby's arms gently, Tynie's let up, only to go around and start serving sodas. "Karven, you have NO IDEA what that news has done for me and Bobby!" She swears, as everyone opens their soda. "Judging by the way you can't stop giggling, yeah I have a few." Karven laughs. Returning to her man's embrace, Tynie and Bobby sip those with their arms interlinked at the elbows. "Awww." Liu and Karven tease.

"Guys, I'm going to love on my husband in my house." Tynie announces firmly. Bobby pets her hair, verifying in a strong tone "She's not going to be fierce like you've been seeing unless in court defending her clients and their interests. Other than that, what she said about me covers her as well." Danny mandates "I'm CONSENTEDLY speaking for these two as of right now. I'm declaring for the record: these two do NOT accept ANYTHING that resembles people slandering their marriage in ANY way. Liu, I realize you weren't aware of how they consider that, but now you are. Beyond that, we thank you for your time today." Bobby verifies "Danny did NOT lie on our names!" Tynie reaches out to tap Danny on the shoulder, requiring "Call Henry at the Bar Association and start singing like a choirbird in relation to how Karven just did me and Bobby. Tell him you have my consent. If he needs that verified while you're on the phone, come get me." Nodding, Danny goes into the kitchen to make that call.

"Dude, I overheard that. You're imperially beyond fucked over. You may as well stick around here. Something tells me you won't have a career in law for very long after that call's over." Liu tells Karven. Danny soon pockets his phone, going straight back for the recliner. A knock comes to the door twenty minutes later, Liu answering it. Henry on the other side doesn't look happy with Karven. Tynie elaborates "Henry, everything Danny told you on me and Bobby's names was fully consented. Anything I can do to help you and the Bar Association DIRECTLY, let me know. I want it stated on and for the record I am hereby REVOKING any offers or arrangements made with the D.A.'s office or Karven by myself, my clients, or on the behalf of anyone else connected to Bobby and me. All arrangements made were obtained under the duress that was my constant terror of Karven costing me my bar card and freedom combined for petty bullshit. What I said regarding freedom covers everyone presently linked to me as well, especially Bobby. I'll provide anything you need in terms of verification."

Henry answers "Very well, duly noted. I've got everything from here. You'll be kept updated." Escorting Karven to the front door, Henry proclaims "Karven, the ride back downtown will be your last as a lawyer and a free man."

Hearing that before he shuts the door after those two men, Liu asks "I'm still good with you guys.. right?" "Liu, of course you are. You never once terrorized me like Karven did. I said I'd verify everything to Henry, and I plan to. For now, Bobby's sending you that verification in a text. When Henry wants my remarks vouched in writing, you get it that way. Danny told you the truth about us so that you knew what to look out for. You've been wonderful to and for us, as well as those whom still matter. Liu you have NOTHING to worry about." Tynie absolves. Danny vouches "They did." Bobby fires off the text his wife mentioned, adding "Unless we tell you to destroy their cords, this covers them as well." Liu takes a deep breath, swearing gratitude for the news he just obtained. Saving the text from Bobby, Liu sends "When I get updates you do. I'll comply with or assist Henry in any way I can." Agreeing to that, Liu and Bobby pocket the phones, Liu leaving with a relieved smile after.

Bobby didn't say much until after Liu left, Tynie admitting "I didn't give Liu a second chance. Danny and I just educated him. As for Karven, fucker had it coming!" "I'm not upset with that at all. Reason I didn't say a lot.." Bobby starts. Leaning into his ear, Tynie finishes "You were keeping a protective watch over me." Danny looks at the couple sheepishly, admitting "I told Henry that as long as he was in the house, you wanted everything said to him about Karven to be audio recorded." "Man, you read both our minds on that." Bobby interjects. "Danny, I know you're off shift but can you please do an entire home canvass? "Tynie requests. "I already know why and what to do if anything's out of place." Danny concurs, heading off to make her wish reality.

Liu then calls the couple, Bobby answering it. "I don't mean to bother you, but Karven gave me the creeps! I refused to elaborate on the status of your family around him and the full scope of your legal situations because of that. By the way, those who remain deemed family at the present time are fine. Relating to everything else, all I can do is wait to go before that judge. There's a delay because the judge had a family funeral out of town. Honestly, Karven giving me the creeps is why I kept whispering to you two in connection to the deeds. What I said about complying with or otherwise assisting Henry is a given. The deeds will be transferred over as soon as I can, you'll be contacted. In terms of you guys teaching me what you did relating to your marriage, I'm grateful. I'll use that knowledge when necessary. Those who are expecting have medical appointments today, already being transported and taken care of. The permits Tynie requested will take about another week, unfortunately. Beyond that, unless it's urgent, you two won't be contacted by me until this evening."

Bobby replies "You've done excellently with everything. Thank you for the updates, as well as respecting us enough to not divulge our family and legal situations around someone who creeped you out. On that note, let Henry know too when you get contacted to assist or comply with him. The permits having a delay is understandable. Talk to you later." Tynie heard Bobby's half of the conversation, agreeing with him silently as the phone was laid to the coffee table.

She takes up the half-consumed flat sodas and rids of them after kissing Bobby on the cheek. Ducking into the kitchen, Tynie sends smells of a large spread through that area of the house inside of ten minutes. Danny returns from the full-house canvass as she's cooking, diverting to secure the residence.

"Everything's in order. Tynie, if I may have consented access to your purse, I'd like to rid of that document from Karven. Bobby, I'd advise you find out from another source about the consultancy." Danny requests. "Call Henry baby, trust me." Tynie hollers. "Planned on it, don't worry my love." Bobby yells back, going for their phone. "Danny, you have that consent AFTER Bobby gets word of the consultancy confirmed in a fax. I hope he hears me when I ask him to get your retirement confirmed again." Tynie plans. "I know EXACTLY where she just went with that!" Bobby growls, on hold with Henry's office.

Tynie regarded her husband's line as confirmation of the request in her plan, concluding her cooking as Henry and Bobby talked. Bobby told Henry everything, ascertaining that Henry knew like the back of his own head the motives behind the call as well. Walking up to his wife, Bobby hands Tynie the couple's shared phone before Henry speaks again. "You know why I haven't told you this sooner I take it." Tynie guesses, the two talking for a while after. Henry notes everything Tynie says, concluding "I'll fax over everything you've asked for within the next couple hours. Anything you have from Karven, I advise you rid of. Especially with the new information I got from Bobby." "Henry, I'll do that as soon as I get your faxes. Thank you for understanding and aiding me with this. My attorney has also sworn to comply or assist you in any way he can. I believe Bobby gave you his contact information." Tynie responds. Henry confirms the last few things Tynie said, their conversation ending afterwards.

"Thank God we replaced my fax machine!" Tynie squeals. "Umm honey, I had Henry send it all to mine." Bobby admits, taking their phone and stashing it in his pocket. "Genius!" Tynie celebrates. The two then bring the spread Tynie made into the living room as Danny got them drinks. Setting everything to the coffee table, the three sit down as Tynie starts eating. She knows the men in the house would insist she eat first, Danny and Bobby following her after a few moments.

Everyone finished later; Danny serves the couple's drinks first, then himself. Bobby kisses his wife's cheek promising "You kick back after this drink babe. I got the rest." "Yes babe." Tynie affirms as they all sip their drinks. True to his word, Bobby has everything cleaned up as the drinks are ended, his wife leaving the couch to meet with him. "Danny, thanks for what you've done today. Unless your gut says otherwise, take the rest of today to relax." Tynie announces. "Will do." Danny concurs, seeing the couple leave that part of the house arm-in-arm. "I'm starting to learn Danny's gut calls." Tynie confesses. "As am I. By the way, nicely executed." Bobby boasts. Rising to her toes, Tynie wonders softly "Tell me you feel like getting' some.." "Yeahhh." Bobby howls, the two going towards their room from then on.

The trek across their home really doesn't take long, Tynie locking the master bedroom door behind them. Grabbing his ass seconds later, Bobby's shoved against his wife, causing both to moan wantonly. They break that hold to cover the distance between the door and the bed, only stopping to get out of their clothes. Tynie sees just how hard Bobby is as they stand before each other in the nude, her arms racing for his shoulders. Bobby picks up her legs one at a time before Tynie shoves herself onto him, taking in his manhood all the way to the hilt. Tynie goes to town on her man, the fucking Bobby receives being wilder than words. She can't even speak from the power of this lovemaking, broken grunts and moans being all that leave her lips. Holding her by the hips, Bobby does all he can to get them to the bed without disrupting Tynie's intimate givings. Landing on the mattress back first, Bobby's pretty much drilled into that furniture as she keeps on.

Enthralled by the power of this lovemaking, Bobby mentally notes to give Tynie the same in return. Later battling a wicked climax, Tynie moans "I'm close…" "Hell yea baby! I want to feel every last bit of it!" He moans, starting to screw in time with Tynie. This one is ferocious, Bobby's moaned wishes being lived as Tynie bellows his name at the heavens. Leaning a bit, Tynie relays in a lusty voice "Take me Bobby.. no restraint on the power…" Honoring her wishes, Bobby uses the new position of Tynie's frame on his erection to an advantage. Broken grunts and moans leave his lips as she starts hickeying each of Bobby's pecs. Tynie didn't even let herself totally cool off from that climax, preferring to keep the sex still going hot. His hands went from her ass to her hips, essentially bracing Tynie against him while this kept on. Tynie does manage to keep a bit of the pace Bobby set as they continue making love, returning to him what she got earlier in this romp. Tynie's turn to be enthralled hits, their intimacy lasting for quite some time after that fact.

Feeling her man's warnings of impending orgasm thrash inside her after still more time passes, Tynie growls "Hell yea baby! I want to feel every last bit of it!" Slamming himself into her repeatedly for a bit, Bobby makes his woman's growled wishes reality, mixing the bellows of her name at the skies with a low and long howling grunt.

Slinking his hands off her hips, Bobby's soon leading his wife to rest atop him, both spent and gasping for air. "Oh. My. Lord! That was…" Tynie swears between short breaths. "Heavenly.." Bobby finishes in a bit of a whisper. Again using their height difference to his advantage, Bobby discovers he got a couple new love bites when glancing down at Tynie. "My turn.." He purrs, lifting her frame up slightly. Gently holding Tynie, Bobby soon leaves the same mark style he received on her chest, returning her to lying atop him as that was finished. Nestling her head to his right pec, Tynie swears "I have no idea what got into us, but it's sticking around!" "No doubt!" Bobby gleams. "Bobby-bear, you're never falling where I can't catch you." Tynie vows, his reply being "Thank you Ty-baby." "I know we both mean that. I love you." Tynie affirms. "Love you too." Bobby tells her, both smiling from ear to ear. They kiss while cooling off from the lovemaking, Tynie soon after having an unhappy nagging strike her.

Wrapping both her arms around Bobby, she pleads through her breath "Cuddle me." Matching the power of her hold, Bobby's arms abound Tynie's frame in seconds, witnessing his wife cry. He couldn't really make out a lot of what Tynie said, only managing to catch "Too many people rely on me for legal matters. I can't carry that kind of load anymore. It's impacting my life too negatively to try. I don't care if I come off as a heartless bitch anymore, because this shit's starting to impair my marriage. My man comes first, then my family and friends, then me. Everyone else is shit out of luck." Bobby corrects everything, starting with the second to last line from his wife under his breath "No baby, we both come first. You won't ever carry that kind of load again, I swear. As for your legal practice, we'll handle that differently so you don't even risk that. As for our family and friends, they'll understand our decision on your practice. We know what to make happen if I'm mistaken on that."

Danny had done three full-house canvasses, deciding to on the grounds of what hit with Karven. Apparently Henry's last line to Karven rang truer than even he expected, Danny being greeted by a state trooper at the door. "I'm house-sitting for Tynie and Bobby Goren who aren't available right now for reasons I CANNOT disclose. What do you need?" Danny addresses, learning everything about Karven that they didn't know before. Simply put: Henry understated with the best of them, as did Liu about Karven being "Imperially beyond fucked over," Danny learning detail-for-detail why.

After that discussion's over with, Danny locks the house and heads for the master bedroom. Covering his now-sleeping wife, Bobby slips out of the cuddle as Tynie receives a brief kiss. Going towards the master bedroom door, Bobby puts some pants on to greet Danny. "Sorry to bug you two, but I have news." Danny announces, going into his explanation. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby responds "For shit like that, it's no bother man. I'll tell her later. By the way, how you played it with the state trooper, nice!" Tynie's asleep under the covers at this point, cuddling the pillows Bobby laid on. "Before you ask, I'm saying this: She's done taking clients on unless it's urgent by both of our standards. That will not change, the decision's final. You still have a post with the practice, by the way. She didn't make the decision, I did. Get my drift?" Bobby informs. "Absolutely." Danny attests, leaving the room.

Walking back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie stir in her sleep, which causes him to clear the distance between them in a flash. "What just hit?" Tynie grumbles, soon learning everything. "I'm proud of Danny for how that was done. She murmurs after Bobby stops talking. Telling her of the decision he made on her name, Tynie interjects while still half-awake "Don't worry baby, that plan is perfect!"

Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, Bobby feels Tynie drape herself across him as this boast rings out "My Badass did it again." Gleaming as he heard that, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear replying "I always will my Queen." "I'm just sorry that you saw your Love Kitten all sad like that a bit ago." Tynie apologizes. "You've no reason to be sorry, darling. My job as your man is to provide for and protect you. I knew something was making my Love Kitten unhappy, yet I also realized you didn't want to worry Danny with it. Your heart shined again." Bobby counters.

"Hell, Danny's earned my faith and trust. My heart shining was just par for that course." Tynie replies modestly. They get out of bed at that point, Tynie kneeling to score their shared phone from the pocket in her last-worn outfit. Arising with a glance over Bobby's way, Tynie plans "I have a new way to end the day that I wish to try. That's all I'm saying." Blushing with a curious nod, Bobby agrees, the two getting dressed and leaving the master bedroom from there.

Meeting up with Danny in the hallway, Tynie's told "I took the faxes off of Bobby's machine and stashed them in your office. After how Karven was this morning, I felt that was best."

"Alright man. You're on down time from here on out. I believe Bobby told you why." Tynie replies. Danny nods, seeing Tynie rise to her toes and kiss Bobby flat on the lips. Bracing her against him, Bobby's arms go protectively tight around his wife's hips. Enjoying the kiss, neither one sees Danny go for the guestroom to get the rest of his day started.

Slipping apart from the affection, Tynie gleams "You're so phenomenal to me Bobby. Even at my worst, you still shower me in love. I've never had that before; it makes me love you more with every passing second." "You do all that for me all the time." Bobby swears, gently sweeping Tynie off her feet. Carrying her across the house, Bobby says nothing as a proud smile graces his lips. "Your lips are so luscious.." Tynie starts, hitting on Bobby left and right from that point on. Blushing as he waits for her to break from talking, Bobby swears to himself to return every regard he got, styling them for his wife. "Where to my Everything?" Bobby poses, Tynie returning "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." He gives her a Cheshire cat grin, the two soon winding up in the recliner after.

Neither says anything as the cuddle ensues, the time being used instead for romantic moves shared. Breaking from those, Bobby starts tussling Tynie's hair, only to get her doing the same to his curly mane. "I know what my man could use." Tynie taunts, slowly getting out of the embrace. Settling to the footrest of the recliner, Tynie starts rubbing Bobby's feet. Pulling them out of her hands gently, Bobby shakes his head and waves her back into his arms. "You didn't have to do that. In fact, I have something special set up for both of us." Bobby relates. Tynie goes for his embrace, snuggling Bobby tightly as a broadly proud smile hits her lips. "I never properly thanked you for everything you've done for me today, much less since we got together." Tynie pines. "Oh yes you have. Your love is enough for me." Bobby objects. Listening to his heartbeat again, Tynie declares in a bit of a playful tone "Hey now, there's no reason to make that unequal. Your love is plenty for me Bobby."

A realization strikes the two, each of them noting it "I'm with my perfect One. I'll never fall where the person of my dreams won't be able to catch me." Danny hears that, whispering "Lord willing, I'll have that too.. someday. Oh and Little Shit.. don't even go there." Going towards the couple, Danny announces "I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be safe." "Hold it dude, any news we need to know about?" Tynie worries, remembering how Danny left yesterday. "Nope." Danny asserts, heading for the door. Already knowing Tynie doesn't want any other chicks in her home, Danny exits and secures the home without another word. "Baby, don't. He's alright, honest." Bobby tells his wife. Nestling against him, Tynie obeys her man's wishes while at the same time petting his physique.

A luster in her eyes glints in the view of Bobby's, Tynie going on in a yearning tone "I can't wait to see you all sweaty from working on those hot muscles. Ohhh Bobby, just the visual.. Unnnh!" Necking her, Bobby returns in a deep-and-sultry tone "Nor can I wait for that with you.." "I say we start that whenever my King wants then." Tynie taunts. "Tomorrow." Bobby responds.

Converting how she rested so Bobby's neck is lined with her lips, Tynie leaves several kisses across that expanse of her man. Her moves not only caused Bobby to moan, but they also unleashed a certain inner beast within him.

As she stops, Bobby says "Come with me.." Tynie giggles, wondering just where her man was going to lead this time. Returning to the master bedroom, Tynie again locking the door behind them, Bobby stands in wait of her. Leaning into him as her arm drapes his beltline, Bobby hears "I know I have the right to tell you "no." I've been thinking: as long as we're not sick, fresh from an emergency, injured or too shitfaced to walk, I won't. Basically, when we're alone and that mood strikes, go for it." Stunned, Bobby gulps as Tynie awaits an answer. "Wow.. I mean that's perfectly reasonable." Bobby at last stammers. Turning towards him, Tynie confesses in a low-and sultry voice "Besides, I don't want any other woman getting even a glimpse of my love viper showing off." Blushing again, Bobby replies "Someone's territorial." Their eyes meet, Tynie proving "Just as you are over me." Their arms entangle in a hold, the couple soon finding themselves slow dancing without music again. Laying her head so Bobby's right shoulder is covered by her hair Tynie starts talking rather dirty. Listening to her, Bobby grunts through clenched shut lips, once she's done he moans "You've unleashed.."

Slowly sliding out of the hold, Tynie strips before him, taunting Bobby some more. Strutting towards the bed, Bobby undresses before following his wife. Sitting on the bed's edge, Tynie teases" Come take control baby.." He does from that moment on, this intimacy being a mix of foreplay, making out, and full-on wild sex. In the duration of the couple living in their wild sides, Bobby returns all the erotic talk he got from Tynie. Loving everything she hears, Tynie makes damn sure Bobby gets off like never before. He returns that to her in exact kind, this round of sharing in their erotic side being spicier than any prior to it. They both get off repeatedly, landing onto the bed arm-in-arm totally spent after recurrently screaming each other's names to the heavens. Sleeping for a while after they come down, Bobby's head is nestled in Tynie's bosom.

He does fear that will hurt her over time as they nap, Tynie refusing to let him out of that hold. She strokes his hair, smiling in her slumber, waking up in a patient pace. "Lord, if I knew how to show Bobby just what he means to me with every passing day in a different means, I would. He has it all, yet I don't think I've proven what he is in my life enough. He tells me I have, but my heart aches to lather him in exactly how my core as a human sees him. Intimacies and occasional gifts aside, I'm running on empty for ideas. He calls me a genius, although on that one I'm as clueless as a Valley Girl. A little Help?" She prays, Bobby still holding her. "You've rocked my world, and more than just intimately. You're not clueless like you describe. I admit I struggle with the same things you do, showing what you mean to me. We have it all, it isn't just me. You've proven what I mean to your depths perfectly. We love each other, that's what matters. The gifts and intimacies are just ways to show it, my Angel. Please, don't let that brilliant mind run amock with worries now." Bobby pleads.

Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees a mixed glint in the glow, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. "You know that everything you claimed on my name is the same for you.. right?" Tynie asks. "Absolutely." Bobby answers, then realizing "You're scared about losing me still. You've been wracking your brain to try and show me how much I matter to you." "Yeah. I was hoping we could resurrect an old arrangement. You know, the one where we don't over-think gifts and showering each other in love.. we just let it ride?" Tynie requests. "My everything.. the genius." Bobby brags, letting that be his way to seal the deal.

"I don't know why we keep discussing unhappy things after making love. It's kind of freaky, to be honest." Tynie rants. "That makes two of us." Bobby certifies. "Well, since I must be on some kind of roll, I say we hash out anything unhappy periodically. There's a caveat, of course: none of those discussions until we are both totally relaxed from making love." Tynie offers. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby praises "I love that idea."

"I'm sorry for being so scatter-brained lately." Tynie claims. "Hey now, there's no need for sorry. We've taken care of every reason for you to have stress. As for the being scatter-brained, I've had that happen. Trust me Angel, all is well." Bobby concludes, getting his wife to counter "You mean, we've taken care of all reasons for us to have stress." Nodding as they at last get out of bed, Tynie and Bobby go to get cleaned up. Tynie's distributor wrap never left her hips, Bobby worried that it would leave some kind of mark. Taking that off, he covers her distributor with a zip seal bag, discovering a print on her waist that matches the wrap. "Baby, I'm sorry." Bobby apologizes. "It's alright, my love. Tell you the truth, I feel better having that off of me." Tynie sates, the two getting in the Jacuzzi tub from there.

Washing each other down, Tynie and Bobby are all giggles until the jets rid of the suds on their bodies. "Honey, I've been thinking. Unless we've got to go out, I'm leaving the distributor wrap off. The only reason I put it back on when we're home is if my hunch about the clip being unreliable holds." Tynie plans. "Excellent idea." Bobby responds as they get out of the tub and dry off.

Shutting the tub off with a flit of his elbow to the wall-mounted switch, while she hangs the towels, Bobby waits until his waist is wrapped by Tynie's left arm before leading her out of that room. Kissing before they duck away to change, Tynie and Bobby blush as the trips to their closets are made. Tynie finds one of Bobby's tops in her closet with a note "Any way I can make you smile, I will. Bobby." Donning that, she soon clears from the other outfits, grateful for the fact their phone is set to the charger. Bobby finds something from her in his closet, also having a note on it "Any means I have to keep you happy, I'm using. Tynie."

Getting into that sweats outfit, Bobby smiles from ear to ear before joining his wife in their room. Tynie's running to his side when the couple asks each other simultaneously "You like it?" Tynie goes first "Absolutely. It's perfect, just like my hubby." Bobby's reply "It's perfect, just like my wifey."

Tynie's all giggles as Bobby joins her, only detouring to get their phone. The moment he has that pocketed, she's leading him towards the living room. Sighing out, she declares "Damn, my hips feel better already. Thank you my King for taking care of me." Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers a brag "My Queen, any time. You always take excellent care of me." Escorting her to the couch, Bobby waits until Tynie's settled onto it before answering the phone. Liu on the other side has a slew of updates. Spring Breeze's pregnancy has just been declared high-risk, given her being six years older than Tynie.

As for Sasha, she has to birth the twins through a c-section due entirely to her build. The family's legal matters are still on hold due to the judge being out of town for a funeral. As for what hit with Karven, Liu's assisting and complying as best he can. Relating to the permits to blow a place up, Liu was able to get them today when transferring the deed to Tynie's name. Danny's on his way back to the house, Liu also having him pick the style of house he wanted built.

"I did that so Little Shit wouldn't worry. I sensed she'd try to pay for it, but the payout from Danny's house selling will more than cover everything." Liu explains. Bobby's grateful for all Liu's done, adding one new order "After you get those cases settled, we go on Bruno's way to communicate. You'll effectively be on vacation the moment you leave the courthouse." Agreeing, the two men hang up. Setting the phone to the coffee table, Bobby sighs before informing. "My love, I have news."

Waving to tell him to go on, Tynie remains silent until the full divulgence of updates is relayed by Bobby. "Dear God, how's Phil holding Up?" She worries, being told that Phil's already on a paid absence leave to cover the time of the pregnancy.

Tynie's in tears at the word about Spring Breeze, although understanding of everything else. The facts Liu did so much for Danny and got her requested permit are basically overseen by her mind in those moments. Holding her close, Bobby doesn't say another word, Danny walking in as Tynie wept. Securing the door behind him, Danny whispers "She knows." "Yeah man, Liu's off duty after the court dates too. In terms of TreMarion's house, we're having that blown up between Liu's court dates. I've already arranged it." Bobby informs.

Wiping away her tears, Tynie mentions "Sounds like a plan guys. Hopefully Bruno's communication system covers these changes." Liu texts "Tell her it does, Rose altered the system Bruno made to handle that. Bruno's alright with it by the way." Showing his wife the text, Bobby sees this fired back "Man, thank you. You know Bobby's orders about your vacation cover the entire family. Barring emergencies, we'll chat tomorrow." Pocketing the shared phone as Liu concurs to those terms, Tynie gasps. Danny senses what to do, hollering as he crosses the house "I'm going with my gut guys." Bobby replies "You read us both man." Leaning into his ear, Tynie informs "Bruno's system of communication didn't have a certain failsafe. The one about changes in circumstance with those who are pregnant. Rose covered that and Bruno's cool with it." Returning the whisper-volumed talking Bobby says "Thank God we have that covered."

Danny has the meal for all three with drinks made before returning to the living room. "Man, we're sorry to keep you out of the loop like that. Liu ordered us to until you're deemed family, given what Karven pulled this morning." Tynie apologizes. "He told me already. It's all good." Danny counters, serving everyone before sitting down. "I'm supposed to get my house around the time TreMarion gets his. Liu's working it that way on purpose." Danny informs, Tynie verifying "Tao briefed him on our ethics code." Danny points right to Tynie before saying "Yep." Bobby leads the way in terms of eating, the other two in his home following that. Same is the case with the drinks, Tynie's mind ravaged with worry over Spring Breeze. After everything's completed, Tynie gets up to clear from the dinner and drinks. Bobby sees her strut speaking of worry, getting off the couch to join his wife.

Consolingly snuggling her the moment every part of the dinner and drinks is cleaned up, Bobby soothes "I know baby.. we'll be there when they need us.." Those words work like magic on Tynie's worry-laiden mind, Bobby learning as much when she changes the cuddle to grab his ass. "Honey!" Bobby squeals, his wife starting to giggle.

"You wanted me not to worry, you didn't say I couldn't flirt with you." Tynie snarks, removing her hands from his ass. Danny laughs at the display before him, causing Tynie to turn her head, swearing "You're the one who said we should be more affectionately playful and communicate. Well, we are on both!" Grabbing her ass, Bobby adds "She got you man!" Resting her head on his chest, Tynie murmurs "Today's had a lot of whirlwind to it." "No doubt, my love. We'll have days without that as often before you know it." Bobby mutters back, the two heading again for the couch.

Danny sets up a movie for the three to watch, hoping that will end all their days on a bit of a relaxed note. Tynie and Bobby snuggle up while watching it, Danny overtaking the recliner. A few hours later, the movie ends, Danny being the only one really paying attention to it at that point. Tynie and Bobby are in the throes of romance, kissing wildly as the entertainment center shuts down.

Wishing them goodnight, Danny heads for the guestroom he's overtaken as the couple ends their romances. As Danny leaves the living room, Tynie mutters "God, thank you for sending us Danny. Dude's been a miracle in more ways than one." Bobby concurs "Amen." "Right back at you two." Danny surmises, heading to bed. Tynie then leads Bobby back towards the master bedroom, saying as they cross the house "My man needs time in the Jacuzzi." "We both do." Bobby amends, taking her into their room to change. Charging their phone, Tynie goes for the wrap for her distributor, claiming "I'd rather do this than risk the baggie covering my distributor to get moved and cause problems." "Baby's on a roll.." Bobby teases, the two changing into swimwear from that point.

Walking to the Jacuzzi, each one eyes the other over, glowing blushes crossing both their faces. Bobby sets everything up, Tynie walking before him to enter the Jacuzzi first. Joining her, they kiss and cuddle while relaxing in the jet-raging waters.

Time flies by as they keep up the affections, Tynie at last feeling like several weights lifted off her notices that in every giddy sigh and smile seen when they break from kissing. "I love you Bobby. I feel like a million bucks right now! Every worry I've had lately is handled, it feels fucking great!" Tynie brags. Bobby amends "We feel like a million bucks babe. When you're worried, I am." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, being guided out of the Jacuzzi by her dream man.

Bobby's holding her close as they go to change out of the swimwear, Tynie winds up shutting down the Jacuzzi with a flip of her toes.

"I love you. I just didn't know you worried when I did." Tynie confesses. "I do." Bobby tells her softly. Looking into his eyes, Tynie discovers exactly why that's the case. "You love me that deeply. Bobby, look in my eyes.." She pleads. He does, uncovering the same thing. They kiss before going back into the outfits they'd recently worn, both walking to the bed as if their feet were on clouds. Tynie uncovers that the wrap her distributor was in is too wet to sleep in, taking it off before changing. She ducks into the Jacuzzi tub room to hang that up, Bobby watching her walk away. Returning to her man, Tynie reaches out for Bobby before they're totally close. Taking his wife into his arms, Bobby shows off his love and physique with a tight hug given Tynie. The couple saunters towards the bed without a lot of change to that hold, both of them separately loving it.

Laying down together, the couple cannot stop giggling, nor do they wish to. The way they ready for slumber changes as well, Tynie insisting upon reversing chivalry on Bobby. "Ohh babe, you don't have to do this.." Bobby pines. "Yes I do, the man who's always bettering my life deserves to be honored." Tynie counters. "I.. always better your life?" Bobby stammers out, stunned. "Yes, dear. Even at our most hellish points in this life." Tynie swears. Reaching across her, Bobby guides his wife closer to himself. "I've got to honor the woman who's always making my life better." He concerns. "Ohh babe, you already are." Tynie responds, covering them both up by relenting her right arm from the hold. Bobby's precocious as that happens, assuring Tynie will have pillows behind her head before himself. She shakes her head with a smile, ducking back into the hold as her cheek aligns to the center of his chest. "Tell ya the truth, I'm glad that we've conversed about these things. We've needed to, and the weight lifted off of both of us feels fuckin great!" Tynie gleams. "You're absolutely right on all of that. My Stunning Queen, the genius!" Bobby boasts, the two snuggling up from there.

They kiss one more time before slumber hits, yet again arriving at a slow and calmed pace as this last round of affection for today ends. Their phone was already charging with the sound on full blast, yet Danny's declaration of "We'll find out when we're meant to" keeps ringing through Tynie and Bobby's heads. Changes were made to the lifestyle of the couple, as well as the family, in both cases being much needed. Everything they needed to know at this juncture is already made aware to each, the ones watching from above keeping their vigil. Barring emergencies, their night of slumber shall go undisturbed.

The couple also discovered that their sync is stronger than recent events have allowed them to know, both Tynie and Bobby totally loving that fact. Tynie's talisman tattoo didn't go ballistic again, relieving both she and Bobby. Danny's been a miracle in more ways than he knows, accepting that accolade with a sheer modesty Tynie's rarely seen. Those who went against authorities and the couple will get their justice, in due time. Tynie and Bobby do have one more thing ring out in their minds before totally falling asleep:

"You'll never fall where I can't catch you."


	88. Ch 88

Title: Internal Precipice

Rating: M (Situations and Language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day starts off totally different for Tynie and Bobby, for once neither cares if their phone starts to ring. Spooning her as they slowly awaken, Bobby senses his wife is at last totally relaxed again. Arising from their hold in a delicate pace, Bobby sees a glow to Tynie's face that has been sorely missed. "Hmmm. Morning Sexy." Tynie purrs, half-awake as their eyes meet. "Morning hottie." Bobby answers, the two then going in for a kiss.

The difference in today is subtle for now, both secretly hoping it sticks around in more evident notions. Their kiss goes on for a while, as concern creeps in the back of Tynie's mind. Time's already ignored by the couple, their affection being dragged on until breathlessness rears its head. "Honey, I sensed that we're both fully relaxed. I just hope the same's true for Danny. Brother's worked like a dog since living here; he's more than entitled to kick back." Tynie lets out. They'd shut the master bedroom door without locking it the night before, Danny knocking as his name's mentioned. "Come on in man." Bobby offers, Danny obliging.

"Man, you look like you just won the fuckin lotto. What's good?" Tynie wonders. "Well, in many ways I have. Thing is, I'm not alone in that, you two should feel the same way. I've just gotten a very intriguing call from Liu. I'll say this; the feds are up to their eyeballs in red tape from the bomb and Brass investigation since they took over this morning. Your legal affairs, and by that I mean the entire family's: on hold til next week as the judge is still out of town for the funeral in his family. Here's where it gets intriguing: Karven and Katarina are being inquired upon by the Bar, Henry was about to advise your alterations to the practice. Bobby must be a mind reader for making that decision. Ohh, and did I mention the D.A.'s office is being totally overhauled due to Karven and Katarina?" Danny explains.

"Dude, that's all amazing. However, I've made a decision. You're not to do shit in terms of any resemblance to professional capacity with my practice unless things get live around here. Effective immediately, unless it's a client situation that Bobby and I communally deem urgent: You're unavailable in that regard. ALL claims of urgent situations with potential clients are to be run by us both immediately, barring the risk of lost life or other welfare issues. The stress we've encountered as of late has shoved me over an internal precipice. By that I mean I no longer give a fuck who I offend. I'm not the only Goddamned lawyer in this state, so I'm not going to fly around like I am anymore. That's good enough for me, so you can imagine how it is for my practice's staff. Especially one who's our best friend, get me? If that causes me to lose my entire practice, oh fuckin well! I'd rather have peace in my life across the board than the bullshit I've endured since getting licensed to practice law. For fuck's sake, my family and attorney had to overhaul the way we communicate, all courtesy of the shit hitting the fan left and right. I'm so done with that it's scary! Speaking of bullshit hitting, I'm going to capitalize on the new law about federal terrorism charges and the state forfeiting criminals because of them every chance I get! I'm being deliberately vindictive towards the scum of the Earth, because they've earned it really. You both already know what I mean by that too! In terms of the Project, I'll work with it as Henry or the other lawyers' request, unless I'm relieved of involvement." Tynie explains.

Bobby answers gleamingly "I've waited for you to say that!" Clearing his throat, Danny corrects "Everyone who matters to you has awaited that Tynie. Good call!" Tynie puffs her chest, elaborating "Yeah, I've finally been able to think without being scatter-brained. This whole plan came to me rather literally in my sleep. Besides, what attorney have you two ever heard of not being entitled to their own life?!" Danny and Bobby chime in simultaneously "Case rested!"

"I don't know about you two, but I'm in the mood to celebrate! Meet me in the living room! Everything's on me, so Tynie leave your purse here!" Danny cheers. "You're a GENIUS!" Bobby gasps. "Huh? How?" Tynie wonders.

"Dude, you just gave me one hell of an idea! She's not leaving her entire purse here, just the badge-holder with her bar card. Her conceal carry permit stays in the purse, as does her travel kit for the distributor. By the way, thank you for resetting that. I say this all because." Bobby starts. "You're keeping me away from being exploited again!" Tynie finishes. "Ooh, I never thought of that!" Danny blurts.

"Man, call Liu. Tell him that barring emergencies, we're unavailable until this evening." Tynie requests. "Umm, I already did. He's fine with everything. All the arrangements made with me and TreMarion are halted until the legal stuff goes through. As it stands, everyone's fine. Everyone who matters now, anyway. Your requested verifications from Henry are delayed until the end of today, though. Given what all has hit." Danny responds. "Works with us!" Bobby replies.

Tynie and Bobby get out of bed giddier than teenagers going to their first concert. Tynie watches her man make the alterations to her purse, Bobby being a bit pensive about it. "I trust you honey, no need to be nervous." Tynie soothes. Danny leaves the room on that note, happy as all get out that Tynie and Bobby have re-calibrated the practice and ultimately bettered their own lives. Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby catches what ran through his wife's head as they go to leave the master bedroom, saying "Let him."

"Alright, but. DANNY WE'RE TAKIN MY NEW RIDE!" Tynie absolves, hollering as the door was left open. "Sweet!" Danny purrs. Escorting his wife across the house, Bobby beams at all that was just discussed. "Someone's proud." Tynie elates softly. "Hell yeah, you always make me proud baby! What you just said a bit ago was a liberation, for both of us." Bobby returns. "Hey now, don't forget the ones who matter in that liberation." She laughs. They nod, again Tynie's right.

Sliding her freshly-closed purse to her hand, Bobby watches Tynie slip it to a shoulder, both smiling from ear-to-ear. Crossing the house with intermittent brief kisses, the couple's elation and love are both on display, prior to the last kiss breaking off. "Danny, I took the "everything's on me" line to mean you're driving. I hope that wasn't extending it too far." Tynie worries, handing him her keys.

"Not at all." Danny counters, then soothing "Don't worry Little Shit, your new ride's going to be babied." "Just don't total it and we're straight." Tynie offers. "Reasonable." Danny confirms, the three starting towards the front door. Securing the home behind them, Danny opens the garage door with the opener Tynie gave him a few days ago. Bobby and Tynie are tightly arm-in-arm crossing their land, both giggling like airheads. "This return to acting like a typical civilian feels pretty damned good honestly." Tynie swears. Bobby leans in before answering that "I'm glad honey. We deserve this." Danny's ahead of them by just a bit, adding "I couldn't agree more."

Entering their garage, Bobby lets Tynie into the ride first, flowing in beside her as Danny takes over the driver's seat. The day starting on an elated note, those three end up spending a few hours out in public. Tynie's not really noticed all that much, the only one really focusing on her being Bobby. Her distributor cartridge does wind up getting replaced, Tynie doing so between stops on their celebration outing today. "Danny, you've amazed us both. I can only hope the family loves you as much as Bobby and I do." Tynie relates.

Seeing the concern in her eyes, Bobby whispers "He'll be adored, no worries. Especially with how the family's already gotten treated." They go for meals out, followed by some shopping, Tynie and Bobby keeping up with the seemingly incognito nature of their public exposure. Tynie's refused when she tries to carry the bags, Danny and Bobby splitting them for her. "Holy shit! The hunch I had about bullshit and my being so blatantly out there as an attorney was right!" Tynie realizes under her breath. Danny hears that as the trunk's loaded, telling her "I got the same feeling. Keep this permanent, trust me." "Dude, we swear we will." Bobby vows, taking his wife towards the passenger side door. Danny's promise to "baby" Tynie's ride is executed right up until they get home, even though she gave him a counter offer on that.

Apparently Tynie's new plan for the practice made it back to Henry, her learning that when he calls. "Yeah, I did go there with my practice. The decision's final, etched in stone, non-negotiable. I take it you already have many reasons why that's the case before you right now." Tynie informs upon answering it.

"I certainly do, Tynie. Before you ask if I blame you, I don't. Matter of fact, I was just going to advise as much. Your involvement with the Project stands as long as you practice law, by the way. I take it you're aware as to why I, as you say "Went there." Henry returns. "Henry, I certainly do. You've been amazing. Thank you for this understanding. Seriously, I made this plan." Tynie fires back, getting interrupted "Fearing for your practice and law license, Karven's to blame I'm presuming?" "Doubtlessly." Tynie confirms. "That's just been made part of the record. Your confirmations of the retirement status of Danny and the consultancy will be faxed by close of business today. I'd have done it sooner, but." Henry explains. "Henry, Danny already briefed me on why. When you can, fax it. There's never a rush when I work with you or your office. Especially with how gracious you're being about this whole change of my practice and the circumstances which brought it on. For the record, if you need me in court I need a phone call at least two hours in advance, same with my practice's staff." Tynie concludes. "All of that is duly noted. You'll get updates as best as I can provide them." Henry chirps, ending the call.

"Holy hell, I didn't see THAT coming!" Tynie yelps, pursing the couple's phone. "What?" Danny and Bobby ask at the same time.

"Well, Henry kicks ass and takes names. He tied the changes to my practice to Karven's bullshit even before I told him. My involvement with the Project stands right up until I stop practicing law entirely. Apparently there's been some shit hitting some seriously low fans, which is why Henry's faxing the confirmations has been delayed. I'll say this: From what I gleaned of the conversation, I'm not the only one capitalizing on that new law about criminals and federal terrorism charges. Unless we're called for a court date, Henry will keep us posted as best he can." She explains.

They'd gotten back to Tynie's as that conversation ends, Danny letting the couple out. Again the bags are split between Danny and Bobby, Tynie securing the garage and regaining custody of the keys to her ride. Letting the men inside, she locks the house as the bags are splayed around the coffee table. She'd secured her purse in the duration of crossing the couple's property, still feeling the peace she awoke to. Standing in wait of her hubby, Tynie blushes and starts giggling. "I'm not used to seeing her like this." Danny admits.

"Man, no one is really. Everyone we still love has seen me recurrently ripping assholes new assholes. I've gotten this vibe that I may not have to do that as much anymore, hence my Valley Girl-esque giddiness." Tynie elaborates.

Walking up to her, Bobby wraps his wife in his arms before turning Tynie into a human party favor. "She's not the only one feeling this!" Bobby celebrates, gently settling his wife to her feet. The couple overtakes the couch, laying out in a cuddle upon arrival at that furniture. Danny goes straight for the recliner, already knowing what the couple expected of him. Tynie relents an arm from the embrace to pull the couple's shared phone from her purse, aligning that device with the top of the coffee table. Bobby's body heat against her back again works wonders, Tynie moaning in total euphoric relaxation under her breath. "We've needed this to hit." Bobby realizes, going on "Would my Queen like a massage?" "Only if I can give one to my King." Tynie responds. Danny gets another idea, letting out while pointing at the couple's shared phone "I know we're off-duty with the practice, leave that by me. You two go have alone time. Please trust me." "We already do." Tynie recounts, getting off the couch with Bobby slowly.

As Bobby went to chariot her, Tynie requests "Let me be at your hip. You've worked those hot muscles so much lately that they deserve a break." Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby obliges that request, the two soon heading back for their room. Still beaming, Bobby's facial glow reverberates across the expanse of their home. Tynie's face joins him in that glow, neither one minding that in the least. The shopping bags were also left behind, Danny watching over them by his own insistence.

Tynie's whisked into the master bedroom first, Bobby shutting that door behind them with a grin on his lips. Waiting for him, Tynie says nothing as long as there's a gap between the two. Ending that, Bobby vows "You always amaze me. My life is the best, because I have you. I know we've seen more than our share of bullshit and harsh times, yet I'm aware that you'll never leave. That means more than the world to me." "Oh my God, Bobby. You're still reeling from the other day. I wasn't alone in that!" Tynie discovers. "You weren't, my love." Bobby asserts as they head for the bed. Lying out on his stomach, Bobby awaits the massage from his wife. "We've definitely needed these changes." Tynie realizes, chopping her hands from Bobby's neck to his waist.

"You weren't alone in that internal precipice either. I was right at your side, baby. I've waited for you to say that because I didn't want to come off as domineering by claiming it on your name." Bobby admits. "Honey, you'd never come off like that for claiming anything on me. You may not have known that, but now you do. All the things you link to my name are taken as you being my Badass Protector. You love doing that for me, as I cherish being your wife." Tynie counters, the rubdown continuing. Bobby's stunned by that reply, stammering out "Y-you're serious?" "Serious as my love is for you." Tynie swears.

His legs are taken into her hands one at a time, Bobby laying in awe at what he just learned. "Bobby-bear, why did you not just ask me that?" Tynie worries. "Ty-baby, I didn't want to risk being controlling. You've already been through that, my heart said not to take the chance." Bobby retorts. Soon being at his feet, Tynie offers "I love your instincts, Bobby. I'll tell you privately if you ever come close to chancing that. You'd do that for me in a heartbeat." His massage later ended, Bobby chimes "You got that right." Sliding her frame beside his, Tynie splays onto the bed chest down, waiting for her own massage. "You're relaxing, I'm just getting comfortable." She declares, attempting to halt Bobby's moving with her words. "You don't make me wait for massages; I'm not going to make you." Bobby rationalizes.

Forfeiting her attempts with a smile, Tynie doesn't answer that with speech, rather she slaps his ass playfully. Gently returning the ass-slap, Bobby sets to rubbing the love of his life's body down. Tynie brags "I'm so lucky to have such a gentleman with a kickass defending streak when it comes to me as my hubby." Blushing, Bobby boats "I'm lucky too, babe. After all, I am married to the best woman I've ever known." Tynie stammers, stunned "I-I am?" "Yes, you are. From moment one of us coming together until the ends of eternity." Bobby swears.

Elated, Tynie doesn't speak again, Bobby taking his time with this massage. Tynie melts onto the bed, Bobby snuggling her at the left side as the rubdown ends. Danny sees that and quietly brings the shopping bags and couple's shared phone into the room, leaving without a peep after. Looking into his eyes, Tynie sees a glow that she missed for quite a while.

"We made it through all that, you and I can conquer anything. Together." Tynie vows, softly petting Bobby's cheek. Holding her hand against his face, Bobby adds "As one, forever." Going for broke, Tynie plants the hottest kiss of the day to Bobby's lips. Slinking out of the one-armed snuggle as well as the kiss slowly after a bit, the two discover what was brought their way.

"Danny.. you not-so-little shit!" Tynie yelps.

Bobby sees a couple papers in the top of one of the bags, reading them before saying "We do have one piece of business to handle today. Henry made good on his word." "If it wouldn't get me French-kissing disbarment I'd send him a bottle of wine for everything." Tynie oaths, taking those papers in hand.

"Hey now, there's no rule that says we can't have the wine for him babe." Bobby giggles. What Tynie didn't know is Bobby got two frames: one for each fax. Extracting those from the bag next to where the papers were pulled, he follows her out of the master bedroom.

Stopping by Danny, Bobby frames the fax which relates to his retirement status. Handing that over, Bobby mouths "Trust me." Danny's reply "Already do." Danny then frames the fax relating to the couple's consultancy, setting it up on Tynie's end table. "Nice." Tynie cheers, briefly hugging the couple's best friend. Gazing into her man's eyes, she's about to wonder when Bobby says "Wanted to."

"Man, do us a favor. Have a day just for Danny. Go out, get that lotto ticket. All we ask is you remember the rule about chicks coming here." Tynie requests. "Fair enough. Later then." Danny asserts, securing the home as he leaves. Soon alone, Tynie plots "We close the day with that wine. If Danny's back, he joins us." Bobby nods as she leans her lips to his ear before whispering "Besides, I want to see my man all sweaty from working on those hot muscles. From there, I want to get wild with my hubby." "Oooh, good plan." Bobby purrs, pocketing their shared phone. Leading the way, Tynie plots more silently as does Bobby, both soon to see the plans instead of hearing about them. They get back to their room in moments, Bobby taking the lead towards their bed again.

Sitting down, each one rids of the other's shoes and chucks them at the door. Kissing before they change, Tynie has a premeditative smile on her lips. "You'll see." She mouths elusively, Bobby returning in kind "As will you." Ducking apart, they get out of their present outfits, each one electing to work out in one which will "inspire" the other. Tynie walks right up to her man moments later, howling at the display in her presence "Baby, that speedo. You KNOW what it does to me.." Eyeing her over, Bobby moans "Ohhh damn." "Honey, one quick question. Since we've not worked out in a while, would you let me follow you in terms of number of repetitions with the weights?" Tynie wonders "Let you? More like I want you to, please." Bobby counters, guiding her towards the weight room.

Nodding, she goes with his logic, everything set up by Bobby as they hit that part of the house. Readying, Tynie prays at the beginning of the workout that this won't cause them harm since it's been so long. Lifting the barbell recurrently for a bit, Tynie does rather well until reaching a certain point. Gritting her teeth and grunting, she struggles, Bobby encouraging "You got this sexy. You're so close. A few more left." "Must impress my King." Tynie grunts out, concluding her use of the barbell after. Slipping to a seated pose, Tynie gets the sweat wiped off of her by Bobby. "You have impressed me." Bobby boasts.

Switching places, everything Tynie did was reversed with Bobby. "Come on hottie. You got this." She encourages, hearing grunted out "Must protect my Queen." Seated after he finishes, Tynie fawns over Bobby, making sure that his sweat was wiped off as well. They go about the room in that fashion, the workout taking just under two hours. Wrapping her arm around him loosely, Tynie boasts through her breath "My man's so powerful. I'm so safe and loved." "My woman's so strong. I'm so loved." Bobby answers, mirroring her voice style.

"You forgot something hotness, my muscles are in the name of keeping bitches off of my man." Tynie chimes territorially. Tightening her hold, Bobby admits with a grin "I didn't forget. I love it when you're territorial. I wanted to hear you say it." Chuckling, Tynie leads the way back to their room. Although the master bedroom door's locked, they still make it inside that area of the house, given there's another throughway between there and the weight room.

Once the master bedroom's basically locked off from the rest of the house, Bobby diverts to charge the couple's shared phone. Tynie takes that opportunity to get out of her shorts, strutting towards him namely to taunt Bobby some more.

"Yeah… I'm replacing that." Tynie plans in a lusty voice, pointing to the speedo. Yanking that from his body, Tynie's all over her man in seconds. Kneeling before him, Tynie taunts Bobby's hard-on with her hands and lips, arising slowly as he moans.

Draping her arms around his shoulders, Tynie requests "Slow and romantic." Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear, taking his time in making that wish reality. She's held in his arms, her core just above his throbbing manhood. He waits until they get to the bed before starting in on making love, the request given by Tynie being granted with every thrust. Tynie loves that, noting to give Bobby the same should she be on top this time. All Tynie does is moan out accolades to her man's prowess and endowment, pawing his back delicately.

They take a while in this position, Tynie soon being atop Bobby after. Every aspect of his thrusts is reversed, Bobby's hips held down by her hands. Taking his erection slowly, she rides her man while staring into his eyes. He stares back of course, the two making love while simultaneously getting lost in each other's gazes. All Bobby does as this goes on is praisingly groan out to his wife's intimacies and tightness, petting her back like he got. Several other positions are shared, the last one being with Tynie splayed out to the bed chest-down with her hips in Bobby's hands.

Out of nowhere, Tynie loses the battle she fought to withhold climax, hollering "Unnnh! Ohhh! Bobbaay!" Panting after, she feels him erupt like a dam busting inside her, Tynie hearing yelled "Mmmh! Ohh! Tyyynieee!"

Coming down, he leads his lady love back towards the pillows, Tynie not being the only one panting. As they cuddle, Tynie gasps "Whoa.." Bobby gasps back "Yeah.." One look shared, they ask simultaneously "You ok?" "I'm in heaven." Tynie answers first, him repeating that while the cool down from their lovemaking continues. Slowly relenting the cuddle, Tynie goes to get them something to drink. Serving him, Tynie boasts "My man's power on display was so alluring. Oooh, those muscles rippling as we worked out and made love." Petting her cheek, Bobby brags "Your power on display was enticing. Seeing your taut bod and muscles flex when we made love and worked out.. ohhh damn."

Laughing with her lips pursed, Tynie goes for her drink, the two not saying anything else. Bobby rids of the drinks' bottles when they finish, noting the two'd made love without Tynie having her distributor wrap on. "Remember what I said about testing hunches? Yeah, I meant that with the cloth wrap which was still drying last I knew. I'm not subjecting one of my man's gifts to that." Tynie elaborates. "Even if I asked you to?" Bobby wonders with a lost pup look in his eyes. "Didn't know you would." She forfeits in a heart-melted tone. Bobby gets the leather wrap for her distributor, declaring "The cloth one is now an emergency backup." "Excellent." Tynie slurs out, waiting for the wrap to be donned before leading Bobby to the Jacuzzi tub.

Today's only half over, and for once, neither one worries about the phone going off. As soon as the Jacuzzi tub's set to running by Tynie flipping the wall-mounted switch, they wash each other down while sharing romances. Exiting the Jacuzzi tub, they dry off as a kiss is mutually given. They don't end that affection until splitting off to get dressed. Bobby clears from all the stuff on the floor, at least all that's not shredded, before meeting his wife once their outfits were changed. They detour to get the shared phone, heading to get something to munch on, unlocking the master bedroom door on the way.

Liu calls with news as they trek across the house, Bobby answering it. "Spring Breeze's pregnancy has been deemed high risk since she's six years older than Tynie. Phil's contemplating retirement because there are to be changes in the Force he doesn't agree with. He's already got the forms, because the policies about to be in place happen to be THAT bad. He said you'd know what he meant. Beyond that, Sasha and the others are fine. The legal situations are delayed until the judge returns. Everything Danny claimed this morning about the arrangements with him and TreMarion is true. By the way, tell Little Shit that Henry said "She's already done enough for the state. Her new system with the legal practice is quite wise." "Wow, thanks man. Advise Phil to retire.. now! Barring emergencies, we'll chat tomorrow. Tynie'll know too, by the way." Bobby answers. "Will do." Liu asserts, the call ending. The couple's shared phone is pocketed by Bobby as his wife learns everything. Clearing the gap between the couple and the kitchen, she answers "Hell I don't blame Phil. Spring Breeze'll be alright.. I hope. As for everything else, including what Henry said: sweet!" Looking into her eyes, Bobby explains "The way I heard it, the high-risk thing with Spring Breeze is entirely an age-related thing."

Danny gets back as that conversation ends, nervously holding a lotto ticket as he locks the house. "Set that down dude. We'll check the numbers later." Tynie advises. Danny complies, and soon the men are making a meal for all of them to share. "Any news?" Danny wonders. "Man, we love you. Liu's orders about keeping a lot of things we discuss confidential between family members have been extended. You know why, we hope. We'd love to tell you, but Liu said given our past problems with people we've let in and their cohorts coming to a legal head, we can't." Tynie apologetically explains. "That's totally understandable. No need to apologize." Danny confirms.

The lotto ticket is taken over to Tynie's end table, anchored by a coaster Danny then returning to the couple. Bobby'd taken over making the meal just long enough for that to happen, only to be told "Kick back you two. I got to do something to rid of the rest of these nerves." Shrugging, Bobby takes Tynie to the couch. "I'll admit, I was just as nervous when I bought my lotto ticket. Back then my luck really blew goats too." Tynie mentions loud enough for Danny to hear. Leaning against her man, Tynie adds softly "You and your love changed all that." "I'm glad for that baby." Bobby responds modestly. They sit down, the shared phone laid to Bobby's end table as to not disturb the position of the lotto ticket. "Danny, we check that ticket online later." Tynie hollers. "Got it!" Danny chirps, then bringing the meal to the living room.

They all eat in a giddy silence, Danny's being also backed by remaining nerves. Tynie finishes first, going to the fridge to get a bottle of wine and a few glasses. Serving them all as soon as she hits the living room, Tynie toasts "To those who never fucked with us. To those who still have our backs although we're not family. To a best friend who redefines the phrase daily!" Danny and Bobby chime "Salud!" Danny heard the tail end of that toast, happy tears leaving his eyes.

"Aww, come here sweetie." Tynie purrs, wrapping her left arm around the couple's best friend. "I meant that, by the way. On Bobby's name too." She whispers. "I know, I just didn't see it coming." Danny answers, wiping away those tears. They finish the wine in their glasses before Bobby clears from everything, setting the re-capped bottle back to the fridge. Tynie releases the one-arm hug on Danny, worried her move offended Bobby. "You didn't. It was sweet." Bobby tells her with a perky smile.

"Oh God, the drawing's in an hour." Danny frets. Kissing her man, Tynie announces "We can check that without the TV being turned on." Danny's perplexed, seeing her pull out a tablet. Firing up the web browser, she takes the lotto ticket and checks for a website. Logging into that site, she waits the requisite time with the tablet in her lap. "I could've…" Danny starts. "I know, but you're so nervous already. You've had our backs like mad lately, it's my turn.. dammit!" Tynie laughs. Bobby and Danny laugh at that, the time slipping by slowly as they await the results of the lotto drawing. The page is reloaded repeatedly, the numbers drawn appearing after the fifteenth time.

Gazing at Danny's ticket, Tynie asks "Lover, double check this, please?" Bobby does, hollering "DUDE YOU WON!" "You two follow me! We're cashing in on this bad boy before someone else does! I'll fuck with the tickets later!" Tynie cheers, snaring the lotto ticket into her purse. Danny and Bobby oblige that, the tablet shut down and put up by Danny as Bobby pockets the shared phone again. Flying out of the house, Danny locking up behind them, Tynie sees to it the lotto ticket's cashed in on inside of forty-five minutes after they leave.

Danny doesn't like the media, letting Tynie know in her ear. She takes over, demanding that the media "Back off my client or see me in court!" Bobby kept vigil over his wife as that went down, the media clamoring to leave when Tynie hollers "What part of GET GONE do you not understand?!" Danny's dealing with the lotto authorities, getting the winnings set to where the taxes are already taken out with the rest wired to his bank account when the media at last leaves the scene. Leaving, Tynie flies home as Danny wonders "I'll have all this money, what to do?" "Man, we handle that when the wire clears to your bank account." Tynie plots. "Good call." Danny chirps, Bobby proudly nodding.

Amazingly, Tynie wasn't ticketed, the car parked in a soon-to-be secured garage not even an hour after they left. Leaving the car and garage together, Tynie, Bobby and Danny secure that part of the property before happily racing for the front door. Tynie doesn't question her stroke of luck in terms of traffic citations, figuring if she was meant to know, she would by now. Letting them all in, Tynie stands back to secure the house as hoots and hollers echo through the first floor. "Yes, this IS how I felt when I won. Of course that was back in IL, and it all followed me here." Tynie oaths to Danny. "You're a lotto winner? Wow. Wait… THAT'S why you told me to have it wired!" Danny realizes. Tynie gives a glowing smile and nod, Bobby adding "Not only that, it's safer."

Danny's floored by the most recent events, Tynie offering "Dude, go use our Jacuzzi. You look like you need it." "Thanks!" Danny yips, heading to change and take that offer right away. "Now to be alone with the man who means more to me than anything.." Tynie says in a playful voice. "Come with me.." Bobby eludes, taking her hand. "Any day." Tynie swears giddily. They go back to the master bedroom, this time to also unload the rest of the shopping bags. Tynie loves everything she got, as does Bobby, whom requests "Lay back my love. Got a surprise for us." Tynie complies, in moments watching her dream man depart to set something up.

Awaiting him, she's got an anxious smile on her lips, Bobby having more of a plotting one. Calling her over with a quick wave of his hand, Bobby sees Tynie fly to his side. Turning her around as they had their backs towards the entryway of the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby wonders while pointing something out "Like what you see?" "Yeah, I worship the man who got it for us though." Tynie returns. "I'm still worshipped, even after.." Bobby whispers.

"I am too, I know that. Besides, we had a deal not to go there.. remember?" Tynie recalls with a smirk. "I do." Bobby swears, the two kissing prior to putting their other items away.

Once that's done, Danny texts "I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm relaxed, Little Shit. Don't worry." "Congrats man! See you then!" Tynie fires back, after having gotten the phone out of Bobby's pocket. After that brief conversation, the phone's set to charge as Tynie and Bobby lay back on the bed together. The first totally relax-toned day has flown by, no one at Tynie's really minding the time much. One exclusion of course, and it had damn good reasons.

The room is totally silent, until Bobby sets up a few romantic movies to watch, Tynie waiting for him with open arms. She totally alters the pose of her body on the bed as to allow Bobby a view of the movies while resting his head upon her chest. He makes sure she has pillows behind her head, knowing that the same has been done for him. The movies start as they modify the cuddle into a half-snuggle half-spooning position, both just wanting to be in each other's arms. The movies aren't half bad, Tynie and Bobby noting as much between shared affections.

"Damn this liberation feels good!" The couple says as one, their master bedroom entertainment center DVD player hitching. "I got this." Tynie asserts. "You mean we got it." Bobby counters, the two then trudging on to rid of that entire problem. Tynie's long fingers make short work of disconnecting the DVD player, as Bobby makes certain that it's pitched after.

Heading back for the bed, Tynie doesn't stop Bobby from charioting her, their hold from mere moments ago resuming as they hit the mattress. "I want my Badass to sleep in my arms. After all, I've had that honor a lot lately." Tynie chimes. "Aww, my Beauty." Bobby chirps, granting her desires. Tynie does one more thing before they kiss for the last time today: reaching down to cover them both. Leaning his lips to hers, Bobby initiates the final kiss for today, pacing it just like when they made love, slow and romantic. Slumber takes a while in arriving for these two, the kiss breaking off patiently with a few minutes to spare. They share a whispered "I'll always love you" before finally going to sleep.

All in all, those who matter are fine. Everything else will be handled by those who are supposed to manage as much. In terms of the heavenly observers, their vigilant watch remains on every person who has a slice of Tynie and Bobby's hearts today. Relating to the "internal precipice" the couple was at each other's hips when bullshit happenstances recurrently striking shoved them over it. Peace anew abounds all those who matter to the couple, as well as them, all of it being much deserved.

Danny's happy as well, at last, everything in his life is slowly bettering. The past for anyone who has a part of their love as family and friends will not be honored or further mentioned. All they care about is the future, for them and all who are presently an honored part of their lives. Tynie and Bobby are realists though, aware that Liu will handle any more assholes playing games on their behalf with just a text.

The couple shared an internal precipice, now they and those who matter get to share in new peace...


	89. Ch 89

Title: Trusted Circle

Rating: M (Situations and Language)

A/N: Law and Order CI characters are Dick Wolf's, the others are Mine.

Danny wakes up before the couple, suspecting something wasn't right in the house. Going from the guestroom to a full-house canvass, he finds the instincts which woke him up were right on the money. Arriving at the living room, Danny finds one of the couple's guns, clipping it to his side before drawing it at the door. Someone that NONE of them knew was on the other side, trying to break in. Danny howls "Get ready to meet your Maker!" The guy on the other side didn't believe Danny'd actually kill him on site, until he caught three to the chest. Calling the cops after, Danny claims he's house-sitting for a couple who aren't available and that he cannot elaborate further without literally awakening their attorney. As the cops show up, Danny pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Waving it around, he orders the arriving officers "I'm house-sitting for a couple who ALWAYS kills trespassers on site! I hold in my hand the mandate that I do the same in their absence!" The lieutenant on site hears that, walking up to Danny with a question. Under his breath, the lieutenant inquires "I think I know who you're referring to: Tynie and Bobby Goren?" "Damn right!" Danny answers. The Lieutenant then commands "There are to be NO charges against this man! If you cherish your careers you'll leave him the fuck alone! All of you would do the same thing if you were awakened as he was!" The under-rank officers all holler back "Yes Sir" as Danny stands there waiting to be told he's free to go. That wait isn't long, the Lieutenant saying "Sir, you can go anytime you want."

Nodding, Danny heads for the master bedroom, silently worried about how to tell the couple. Tynie and Bobby awaken together, kissing briefly as she worries over her man's comfort. Bobby'd slept on her right side with his head on her bosom all night, the couple only relenting the hold after the kiss ends. Before she could offer Bobby a massage, Danny knocked on the door to the master bedroom, Tynie racing to answer it.

"I just had to end someone's life. Your home was nearly broken into. I woke sensing something was off and did a full house canvass. I didn't have my piece on me, so I used one of Bobby's that I found when I started checking things out. I claimed to the cops you two weren't available for reasons that I can't explain without awakening your attorney." Danny informs.

"Danny, you're amazing for that. You didn't lie to the cops. All I ask out of you right now: hand me Bobby's gun, and go make us all some coffee." Tynie praises. "That's fine with me." Danny asserts, surrendering the weapon. Tynie takes it to the gun cabinet, waiting for her man's answer to everything they just learned. "You spoke well for both of us baby." Bobby says, going towards his wife.

Once the gun's secured, Tynie calls Liu after attaining the couple's shared phone. "Hey man, some fucktard just tried to bust into my house. You know that Danny's living here for now, and he claimed some shit on your name. Basically we need written orders that Danny's authorized to house-sit in my and Bobby's absence. Thing is we also need this in the orders: Danny cannot explain why we're unavailable without literally awakening you. Draw them up and bring them over when you can. DO NOT tell those who are expecting what happened. Keep us posted on everything else as best you can. OH, don't be shocked to hear from Bobby from this call on." Tynie mandates. "I'm on it! You'll have the orders inside of two hours." Liu swears.

With that, they hang up and the phone's pocketed by Tynie.

Turning to her man, Tynie finally notices Danny had left the room. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby whispers "He backed us baby, we're safe. Shhh." Tynie cries "I don't want to move baby. I'm just getting tired of only being able to have a couple good days before shit hits." Bobby holds her close as Danny returns with coffees in hand, both men worried over Tynie. "Liu's writing up what you claimed to the cops right now Danny. We'll have the orders inside two hours." Tynie informs almost inaudibly.

Apparently Liu had a better idea, calling Danny. Handing his phone to Tynie, Liu asks "Could I possibly." "Sure honey, come over when you can. I should've said that. I was." Tynie trails off. "Understandable. Oh, and your full mandate, acted on." Liu affirms, ending the call. "Oh my God. Liu's wanting to draw up the orders in my office. He says the more official they look the better." Tynie mentions, returning Danny's phone. "I can see the logic in that actually." Danny and Bobby chime in, Bobby guiding his wife towards their morning caffeine. "Danny, you basically saved this house. Man, I know you don't want me thinking I have a debt with you. I do, however wish to advise you with the lotto money. Not as your boss or an attorney, but as a woman who made mistakes with lotto money. You good with that?" Tynie wonders, going for one of the cups.

Danny and Bobby are confused by that, both looking at her. "Let me explain. I basically tried buying love, and look what that's gotten us Bobby. Danny was a saint for what he did earlier. I don't want him making mistakes with being too giving with his lotto money. Yeah, he did retire as a Captain and worked in frauds, but still. If I could turn back time and not have done an eighth of what I did with my money, maybe we wouldn't have gone through as much, Bobby." Tynie elaborates.

"She's blaming herself." Danny gasps, trailing off. "No baby, don't do that. You couldn't predict what's hit us. As for you and turning back time, I don't worry about that because we've survived it all. Danny wasn't a saint, just a really good friend." Bobby overrides. Allowing Tynie's offer to sink in, Danny counters "How about we work with that together? I mean I help you, you return the favor?" Sipping their coffees, Tynie doesn't answer right away, Bobby declaring on both their names "Good plan."

Walking across the house from there, Tynie doesn't say anything until they hit the living room. The couch overtaken by she and Bobby, Danny taking the recliner, at last Tynie howls "That's pretty much the third fucking front door we'll be getting inside of a year! God this year's been Hell!" Looking at her, Danny and Bobby say nothing for a few moments, their coffees being finished first. His right arm snared around her shoulders, Bobby vows "We'll make it babe, no worries." Bobby then sneaks the phone from her pocket with his right hand, pocketing it before she knows.

Tynie notes the front door's still not locked, tapping Bobby's arm to change that. Instead of just securing the house, she does Bobby's trademark lean to examine for damages. Bursting into laughter, Tynie declares "The numbnuts didn't even get a chance to scratch the trim! Excellent shooting Danny!" Liu hears that, seeing Tynie slip back to a fully standing pose. "Whoa dude, you're early." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, I had a couple court dates change on me. The judge who's out for a funeral had some cases transferred to another judge." Liu explains. "In that case, come with me dude." Tynie orders with a smile, leading Liu to her office.

Using her laptop and printer, the orders Tynie sought for Danny are cut and made final. "Updates?" Tynie asks. "The family's fine. Phil filed for retirement last night on Bobby's word. The Force has policies coming in that Phil totally objects to, as in: They're making the NYPD a bunch of overly politically correct pansies! Other than that, you already know." Liu relates. "Dude, one more favor. If Phil has trouble." Tynie starts.

"That's no favor, it's a given. If I'm not available, Phil will call you directly." Liu interrupts. Watching Tynie file away a copy of the orders, Liu folds the other one as they head out of the office. Locking that door behind her, Tynie's a bowl of emotions, electing to show a bit of her anger. "Wait, Liu. Did you just say that you're not extremely politically correct?" Tynie wonders. "Yep." Liu chirps. "You're my kind of brother!" Tynie celebrates, hugging her lawyer. Walking the orders to Danny, Liu explains "Man, I can't go there on very much. Not until some of the smoke dies down." "They've told me as much. It's alright." Danny claims, pocketing the orders from Liu.

"Hey baby, come here." Tynie implores. Bobby goes straight to her side, having only been a few feet away, Tynie soon bragging "I heard you saved Phil's retirement." "I did. Liu told you why I take it." Bobby answers meekly. "Yes he did. Liu's a great guy, I just found another reason to like him." Tynie gloats. "Really?" Bobby wonders, Danny silently ducking away to make them all something to eat. "Yeah, apparently the new policies the Force will soon have are so politically correct that as I speak God and Satan combined are pissed! I don't discriminate, but extreme political correctness fries my fuse.. if you get what I mean." Tynie educates. Liu texts that explanation to himself, chiming "She's not lying."

"Man, it isn't easy to earn our trust these days. You just managed that on another level, so treat it carefully." Bobby warns. "Certainly will. Tynie thank you. Danny, I won't be eating with you guys, I got to get to court. Bobby, you'll be contacted tonight. Barring emergencies." Liu elaborates, leaving after. Danny, Bobby, and Tynie all nod at that, the door being secured by her afterwards. "I didn't mean to overhear. Evidently I retired just in time." Danny proclaims sheepishly. "Actually man, we're glad you did hear that. All the times we've had to get your retirement confirmed sent red flags off in Liu's head; he wanted you overhearing that, truthfully. I don't blame him, either. Especially since you gave so many years to the Force." Tynie objects.

A text comes through on Danny's phone, Liu saying "I didn't tell them to say that. However, they're not lying." Bobby snuggles up with his wife as they stand side by side, amazed at how she handled everything after what hit only an hour and a half ago. "Honey, I know that look. I'm pissed off, yeah. Then again, I'm also happy. I say that because Danny not only backed us, but he saved the taxpayers BIG." Tynie expounds. Danny's answer as his phone's pocketed "I'd have never thought of it that way." Taking her man towards the kitchen, Tynie recognizes that their breakfast is already handled.

The couple sits at the kitchen bar just as Danny brings about breakfast, Tynie getting up. "You've done plenty dude, kick back." She orders with a smile. Shrugging, Danny obeys as Bobby gets up to overrule her move. "I'll not have my baby standing to eat." Bobby relays, Tynie taking his spot. Danny eats only after seeing Tynie start. Bobby in tow, the three plan silently to have a better day, somehow. Tynie finishes about ten minutes later, something telling her to call the bank. Departing from the kitchen, Bobby's kissed on the cheek as she goes to make that call after snaring their phone from him.

"Jonathin, I need a few things checked. I have two accounts at your bank, one under the name of my husband, Bobby. I need to know right now what the status of that account, and the one for the practice of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law is. I also need to know the present balance in each. Don't bullshit me dude, nor should you keep me on hold all fucking day." Tynie orders when the call's picked up "You got it, counsel. I won't put you on hold, it'll take about ten minutes." Jonathin swears, and inside the timeframe informs Tynie that what Liu's said about their money is true. "I'm not apologizing for being a bitch to you Jonathin. I also know as a lawyer that I don't need to explain why I was either. Put this in the system, and quote me: Do anything to fuck with Tynie Goren, her husband Bobby, her legal clients, or her friends and family, and she'll stop at NOTHING to end your freedom by EVERY means legally available!" Several keyboard clicks heard in the background, Jonathin's warned from his boss loud enough for Tynie to hear "You don't wish to test her on that either! She's already gotten banks shut down, including one of our branches!" "Add that.. NOW!" Tynie commands, Jonathin complying. Tynie then mandates a text be sent to confirm what she's told, only giving Jonathin ten minutes to do it before acting on what she had added to the system. Gulping, Jonathin agrees, hanging up. The mandated text comes through seconds later, Tynie saving it to the phone.

"I'm not sorry for how I sounded with him. I'm not trusting anyone outside our people anymore. How you'll know when I trust someone is: my voice pitch will go perky when they call. The ONLY exemptions are my future clients." Tynie educates. Bobby and Danny finish eating, Tynie goes back to them while pocketing the couple's shared phone. "I believe that was discussed a couple days ago. I just decided to act on it. Besides, only those who've truly earned it deserve my trust. Why take the risk of coming off as altogether too easily misled anymore anyhow?" Tynie enlightens. "She makes a damn good case." Danny commends. "Of course she does, after all, she IS the sexiest lawyer I've ever seen." Bobby gleams. Blushing for the first time today, Tynie squeaks at that line, Danny witnessing the softer side of his boss and best friend on display.

"Danny, we've not properly thanked you for earlier. Dude, I know you may be thinking otherwise, but I'm going with my heart on this. Thing is, I don't know how to thank you without violating your request for us not to buy you anything." Tynie reveals. "Just consider me as you already do, a member of your trusted circle." Danny plans. "You got a deal dude." Bobby swears, the couple smiling. Tynie kisses Bobby briefly before heading off to clear from breakfast. "What to do until Danny's money wire clears.. that is the question." Tynie utters. "We could just take the day as it comes, and do our best to have some fun." Bobby attests, walking over to his wife. Breakfast cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby wrap their right arms around each other, both still smiling. Danny had gone to the recliner by that moment, the three soon relaxing in the living room.

"Trusted circle, I like that." Tynie declares, recalling Danny's words from fifteen minutes ago. Liu doesn't call for a couple hours, the trio's relaxation being interrupted just as that time allotment passes. Tynie answers the phone learning the status of the cases that were taken before a judge. "You rock man. Take those winnings and get set up with an office and car for your practice. I'll put that in writing if you want me to." Tynie commands, Liu answering "You don't need to do that. I'm noting it now. My vacation starts next week still, I have a couple promises to make good on." Liu overrules.

Telling him to hold on, Tynie asks "Danny, you cool with holding off on getting a house for two weeks?" Danny nods. "Liu, I just got one of those promises extended for two weeks. I'm not claiming that on my Dad.. Get my drift?" Tynie queries. "I do. I'll check on that soon." Liu vows, their call ending. Tynie texts Rose "Sista, Liu's trying to delay on taking his vacation to help Daddy. The house thing, remember?" Rose's reply "This is Daddy Babygirl. He's not doing that if I have anything to say about it. Thank you for telling me. My phone's battery is so dead right now that I can't turn it on." "I've had that happen. Thank you Daddy, Liu's worked like a damned dog since taking us as clients. Please tell him what we discussed. Love you." Tynie resolves, getting back "Calling him now. Love you too."

Tynie lays the couple's shared phone to the coffee table, disclosing "I think Liu's just been tag-teamed on. Daddy answered my texts to Rose. Apparently, Daddy's phone's not holding a charge." Another text comes through after twenty minutes "Babygirl, I know what just ran through your head. Bruno and I are fixing that problem today. Rose's going to help Spring Breeze since Phil's last meeting with the Force before retirement is this afternoon. Liu's been advised. Love you." Liu then texts "You Little Shit! Thank you. See you in two weeks. One last piece of legal business, the feds are still working the bomb and Brass investigation." Tynie answers both texts confirming everything, adding another "love you" to the one sent to Rose's phone on behalf of TreMarion.

"Liu's on vacation as of five minutes ago, for two weeks." Tynie release, Bobby chiming "He deserves it!" "He sure does. Tynie, the next time you wish to claim something on my name, go for it. If I'm not alright with what you claim we'll work around it." Danny furthers. "That covers Bobby and I then." Tynie confirms, Danny agreeing with a smiling nod.

"Babe, we'll be hosting a proper retirement party for Danny and Phil. I want to, because they've earned it. Not only that, but it'll also serve as a reunion of sorts. If those we still love in Hawaii can't make that party, we still hold that reunion another day." Tynie plots. "How do you know that's not the way it's being worked right now?" Bobby eludes. Looking into his eyes, Tynie says nothing else for a minute as Bobby teases "I'm not saying.." Their arms entangle around one another's waists as a worry leaves Tynie's lips before she can stop it. "God willing we don't have any more legal shit hit in the next two weeks. Liu needs this vacation." Danny pipes up "I can see why you're concerned over that, Tynie. I'm not alone either." Bobby whispers "He's not, my love. We'll just go about those two weeks together one day at a time."

She goes comfortably quiet in his embrace, Bobby altering their cuddle so the couch is overtaken with the full extent of both their bodies. Danny kicks back in the recliner, all three moaning out in relaxation. Another half hour passes before Danny mentions "My money wire should clear in a couple days." "We handle it when that happens man. All I ask is that you two trust my gut on anything that goes down when we do." Tynie requests. "You got it!" Bobby and Danny reply together. Phil calls moments later, Tynie reaching her arm over to answer it.

"How fast do you need me to start suing fuckers into oblivion?" She poses. Putting his phone on speaker, Phil announces "My lawyer has some things to say." "Listen up, I'm only saying this ONE TIME! I've already instigated a FEDERAL investigation on the Brass, and I'd Be HONORED to do the same with you! Let this man retire at his CURRENT rank RIGHT NOW or I FUCKING WILL!" Tynie demands. Several hard gasps are heard in the background, Phil remaining silent. "I do NOT have all Goddamned day! Either you authorize his retirement as a Captain IN WRITING, NOTARIZED, and SWORN IMMEDIATELY or SO HELP ME WHATEVER GOD YOU BELIEVE IN you WILL land in FEDERAL PRISON BY LUNCH! IF MY CLIENT DOESN'T GET A COPY OF THAT, MY THREATS ARE VOWS!" Tynie hollers.

The next thing she hears is a computer being typed on with what she ordered being written into permanent record. Inside ten minutes, the people in the background serve Phil with his written, sworn, and notarized proof of retirement at his current rank with the pay to be directly deposited. Taking his phone off of speaker, Tynie mandates "Dude, go to the bank and check that shit out. Make sure they actually set up the direct deposit. Tell the bank that your lawyer is as well as the fact you're acting on my orders. Mention the orders are OBSCENELY strict, trust me. Have any more problems call me, I already have suspects on that potentially happening. After that, go straight home." "You got it." Phil swears, hanging up.

Popping her neck, Tynie pockets the phone before growling "I cannot believe the nerve of some fuckers! Phil damn near lost his retirement!" Rubbing her neck, Bobby keeps quiet as the phone they share is once more laid down to the coffee table. Danny senses what should be done, getting up quietly to make it happen. Bobby looks his wife dead in the eyes, Tynie muttering "I just can't believe it. After all we've done for people, we still go through hell. Not just us, but our family too. And people wonder what the fuck is wrong with society…"

Danny returns five minutes later, drinks for all of them in hand. Tynie's served first, then Bobby and Danny. "I'm sorry you two saw me like that. I'm not playing nice with assholes anymore. I've already got the reputation for being a hell-raising attorney. Might as well keep that up." Tynie expounds, sipping hers. Danny just gazes at Tynie, not knowing how to respond to that. Bobby pets his wife's back with the hand not holding his drink, saying softly "You've not offended us, babe. They forced your hand, technically. You were protecting a client." Phil calls the couple again, this time Bobby answers, Phil bragging "She's a miracle worker! Dude, I wasn't the only one having trouble retiring. When other pending-retirees heard her hollering from the waiting bay of the Administration offices, they threatened to hire your wife when the Administration tried playing games!" Laughing, Bobby hands Tynie the phone. Repeating himself, Tynie answers "Holy hell, my name's now a legal threat! Sweet man, Congrats! We'll be in touch to set up your retirement party. You and Danny share one at my place, I insist!" Phil concurs, hanging up.

Stashing that phone in her pocket, Tynie starts laughing her ass off. "Danny, tell me you overheard my half of the conversation." She elates. "Yes I did." Danny chuckles. Bobby and the other two in the home then elect to go about their drinks in celebration; Tynie's hell raising instigated that. Tynie announces "I've decided: Bobby and I are NOT replacing that front door. It wasn't damaged to the point of being unusable, so why bother?" Danny gets up again, this time to make sure the home was locked up, vouching Tynie's decision "I wouldn't replace it either, honestly." Gazing into her man's chocolate eyes, Tynie wonders without words if her choice was too controlling. "I was about to say the same thing my love." Bobby whispers.

Leaning on him, Tynie sets her drink down to wrap her body in Bobby's right arm. Splaying herself across his build as the new hold's upkept, Bobby soon feels his wife's neck leaned against his left shoulder. He manages to set his drink by hers, slowly lowering his chin so their eyes meet for a few moments. "Yeah.. dealing with those rookies is going to be REAL interesting. I've got a reputation with the Force now: "Hell-raiser." Tynie realizes. "Honey, if they want to keep their careers, they won't treat you disrespectfully." Bobby advises. "He's right. Besides, they'll be dealing with hell-raisers on the streets anyway. Technically your so-called reputation is a crash course in that." Danny adds. With a quizzical look on her face, Tynie inquires with a finger pointed at Danny "How the hell does he do that?!" "He's been around you." Bobby returns. "You have too honey." Tynie snarks. They all erupt in laughter at that, the day's seriousness being ignored in the name of having fun.

As the laughs die down, Tynie depicts "Dude, your lotto winnings. I'm counsel on record for how they're handled from the second I scared the fuck out of the media." Danny ponders "You sure?" "Danny, you've been so awesome about everything. Hell yes I'm sure, it's part of my being your lawyer for life man." Tynie confirms. "You forgot man, she beats God in arguments." Bobby apprises. Danny nods, realizing that it's most proper to not continue trying to debate Tynie from this point on. Reaching her right hand up a bit, Bobby's cheek is petted from his temple to the base of his chin. Stroking her cheek with his left hand, Bobby smiles from ear to ear. Returning that, his wife says nothing, the two slowly relenting the pets to each other's faces to conclude their drinks. Danny already ended his, choosing to clear from them all as the couple set the glasses down.

Going back to the living room, Tynie informs "Danny, we love ya. Please don't act like our butler." Danny smiles at that, returning "I won't unless you ask me to get you something from now on." Bobby chimes "Works with us." Several moments pass in silence, Tynie then relenting "This trusted circle thing is really awesome. It's done wonders already." Bobby puffs his chest at those words, Danny smiling from ear to ear. Tynie then decrees "Danny, we'll see you later." Danny nods as the couple then gets off the couch and goes towards their room.

Arm-in-arm they trek across the house, Tynie making their hold stronger by slipping her left hand snugly onto Bobby's ass. Grabbing hers in the same fashion, Bobby leans in to whisper lustfully "I want you so bad." Tilting her head, Tynie shoots her husband "the look" before glancing him over.

They get inside the master bedroom in a bit of a hurry, Bobby locking that door behind them. Less than twenty feet into their room, Tynie reaches her right hand over to the bulge in Bobby's pants, then sliding it under the waistband to grope him, as she moans "Ohhh, you're so hard. The dick of my wildest fantasies is so big." "It's all yours to enjoy sexy. Let's continue this over there." Bobby howls, pointing to the bed.

She refuses to let go of his manhood, periodically stroking it as they get to the mattress. Taking her left hand off his ass, Tynie rids her man of the pants he had on, as Bobby gets her naked. Using the hand she got him naked from the waist down, Tynie rips Bobby's top clean off. She only stops stroking his dick long enough to lay out on the mattress with enough room for Bobby to hover over her with his knees on either side of her hips. The intensity of her handjob increases with every stroke of the shaft, Bobby's erection being held tightly from hilt to head. Tynie's left hand does the same with his balls for a few moments, causing Bobby to groan "Ohhh, yeah baby.." Her hand slowly tightens on his throbbing member, Tynie attempting to simulate how her core muscles wrap around him.

"I want to feel you explode all over me.." Tynie pleads breathily, slinking her left hand away from his balls. Bobby howls out as his wife goes from that line on, in the same voice telling of the other intimate fantasies Tynie wishes to live.

The tales and descriptions of those, the handjob he's getting, as well as his naked and evidently horny wife lying below him send Bobby's mind into stimulation overload. After a while of getting stroked off and told of Tynie's erotic dreams, Bobby sprays Tynie's neck to her navel in his juices. Sliding himself over to her right side, Bobby witnesses his wife pat off every drop of his explosion from her front, licking her fingers clean repeatedly.

Looking her in the eyes, Bobby purrs "Your turn." Taking her hips into his hands, Bobby reroutes how Tynie's laid to the bed prior to kissing the inside of her thighs. Tynie mewls and moans with every move Bobby makes, antagonizing him to further his ministrations. Before feasting upon her center, Bobby gazes up and says in a lusty voice "We'll live out each one of our fantasies." His tongue flittering her nub, Bobby rams his left middle finger inside Tynie. Breaking off from the tongue-flitters of her nub, he then relates that every one of Tynie's erotic dreams are pretty much the same as his. Hearing that in a deep tone, eyeing over the majesty of Bobby's body, alongside what she's getting sends Tynie's head into flight. Replacing his finger with his tongue, Bobby sends his wife on the fast track to seriously intense orgasm. She arrives at that point a bit later, him hearing the mewling moans changed out for a long-winded bellowing of his name at the skies. Licking his lips, Tynie's juices are then licked off the finger he rammed inside.

Laying at her hip, Bobby poses "What got into you babe?" "I could ask you the same question." Tynie taunts with a shit-eating grin.

Relaxing as the two communally come down in full, Tynie discovers "We needed that. As for our fantasies, one lived out at a time. After all, My King and I do have forever." "We certainly do, my Queen." Bobby asserts, getting taken in for a wild kiss. Time flies by as the kiss is dragged on, neither one really giving a damn about that. Separation from this affection is slow and sweet, instead of being brought on by lack of air in their lungs. Managing to change how they break off kisses was a mystery to Tynie and Bobby, one that was silently chosen to remain unsolved.

They get out of bed and go to clean up from all the clothes strewn to the master bedroom floor, taking them to the hamper while staying side-by-side. Getting cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby separately wash each other down, drying off in the same manner. They kiss again, this time briefly, before ducking apart to get dressed. Tynie dons the leather wrap for her distributor upon discovering her hunch about the clip wasn't far off. It didn't break, but the way it bent made her nervous regarding trusting the hold on the distributor in terms of stability.

Bobby goes to get their phone out of the pants pocket to the outfit Tynie just got out of, sending a text to check on the others. Discovering all was well, he decides to put that phone on the charger. Tynie walks right up on her man, saying "I'll not be trusting the clip to the distributor again. My hunch was almost entirely right." Bobby wraps his arm around her waist and brags "You look sexy with the wrap on anyway." "Aww, my Hotness.." Tynie slurs, blushing. Getting wind of a petname she hasn't used lately, Bobby blushes right with his wife. Both their faces are aglow as they go back towards the bed, each one separately figuring it best to give the phone time to charge.

Danny had kept eyes on the other parts to the house without telling the couple, aware that Tynie'd object. His motives were centered in the events he woke up to today. Finding no new reason to be armed or involve the cops, Danny kicks back and puts on a movie. "I know we said we'd replace that DVD player, but I'm too busy relaxing in my hubby's carved, rippling muscles to even want to go out." Tynie admits in a giggly voice, Bobby holding her tightly. Guiding her to be laid out against the bed, Bobby boasts "Just as I'm too busy holding my dream woman." Sensing Tynie was going to worry over the rest of their family, Bobby mutters "Everyone's alright baby.." Reverse nuzzling the center of his chest, Tynie swoons "Ohh, my King took care of that for me. So sweet." A swooning yet-deep tone used, Bobby replies "Anything for my Queen." "Baby, our paradise is better than ever!" Tynie gloats, Bobby returning "Definitely!"

The day had pretty well flown by, all those in Tynie's house at last being able to fully relax after the starter events. Everyone who matters is alright, Liu's on vacation, and the family's legal issues are resolved for the time being. In their own rights separately, each party that has a slice of Tynie and Bobby's hearts has their own paradise.

After that brief discussion, the couple grabs their shared phone, Tynie pocketing it. Bobby takes her by the hand, the two walking out of the master bedroom after the door's unlocked. Danny'd fallen asleep in the recliner by the time the couple gets to the living room, Tynie knowing why. "Baby, a little backup." She requests, attempting to pick their friend up out of that furniture. "No baby, I got that." Bobby counters, carrying Danny to the guestroom. With her man out of the room, Tynie ducks towards the kitchen to make them something to eat. She carts away some for Danny, insisting under her breath "Dude may be sleeping right now, but it ain't right to have him not get some of this." Bobby heard that, pride exuding from the strut to his wife as well as in his eyes.

They eat together, Tynie being instructed to kick back as Bobby cleans up afterwards. The entertainment center shut down prior to the couple returning to the couch. Instead of watching movies, they decide to have a few drinks together, chatting and hitting on one another throughout.

Intermixing affections while all that goes on, Tynie and Bobby again give time's existence the finger. Tynie breaks from that to leave a note on the fridge, heading off to find paper and a pen. "Danny, you have some things on the third shelf in recloseable plastic containers. Enjoy them, we insist." She scrawled to the paper, affixing it to the fridge with a magnet. Bobby watched her do that, hearing "I went on a heart call this time, adding yours to the mix." Arriving at her hip, Bobby boasts "I loved seeing you do that." Gently spinning around on her toes, Tynie alters the hold shared so they could slow dance to the beats of their hearts.

Her frame wilted happily against him, Bobby secures Tynie with an arm around her waist and one draped over her shoulders. "We made it…" Tynie celebrates softly. "We always will, as one." Bobby swears gently as they go back towards the master bedroom.

After securing the master bedroom door behind them, Tynie and Bobby go to bed, cuddling and kissing without conversation for a while. Periodically they get lost in one another's eyes, when finally Tynie oaths "Honey, I love you more than I can ever put to words. I may not say it as much as I should, for that I'm sorry. I know you'll likely say something about me not worrying over that, but I will anyway. Our hearts have survived quite a bit, hearing those words has been my core strength some days. Your protection, my safety. Your devotion, my serenity. Your love, my sanctuary. I'll never desire to live without you. We've endured recurrent hellish times in one way or another, yet I find myself falling in love with you more as the days pass. I once believed I'd never find someone really worthy of my heart, made the mistake of settling for assholes a lot because of it. You've taught me so much, even without knowing it. Bobby Goren, you are genuinely my Everything." Bobby gasps "Ohh Tynie." "I mean every single word." Tynie vows.

"Honey, I love you just as much as you do me. My world revolves around you and your happiness. Without you I'm nothing, and I will never wish to live apart. Yes, we have endured a lot, yet these days that's done together. I'm honored that the way I love you is so closely regarded to your heart. There isn't a second that passes which I'm not falling in love with you more. My sanctuary and serenity, are your love, dedication, and devotion. Tynie Goren, My All is you." Bobby swears in a delicate tone. Tynie sighs at that, knowing he meant everything to the extremes.

"I'm serious Bobby, I really am sorry for not telling you how much I love you more often." She murmurs. "You're not the only one sorry for that." Bobby admits. "I forgive you." They whisper together. The fact they haven't said "I love you" all that much to each other lately starts to frighten Tynie, tears revealing as much while she goes quiet. "Baby…" Bobby whispers. "I don't want to lose you! I don't want you ever thinking I don't love you! I know we have insecurities that flare up, I want to make damn sure that they don't have this to run on!" Tynie whimpers. "I know you love me! We have everything handled baby, honest. We'll always take things on together, trust me!" Bobby pleads.

Tynie's still crying, her heart yelling at her head to take faith in Bobby's words. "Hey… I'm not going anywhere.. ever! You're mine, I'm yours.. eternally! Babe, believe that.. please!" Bobby begs under his breath. "I do believe that. All of it. I'm just scared that somewhere in the back of your brilliant mind lurks a notion that my love isn't what I swear it." Tynie furthers. "Tell me how to rid of that fear, beautiful." Bobby requests. Flipping around in his embrace, Tynie flops her face into his chest as Bobby tightens the hold. "K-keep me held close." Tynie stammers, still clinging to her man. Bobby keeps quiet and still, praying that his wife would see that everything's alright.

Slowly dropping her to the bed, Bobby checks his woman's distributor, discovering the cartridge is in need of replacement. Kissing her forehead, Bobby mutters "Relax my love, I've got this." About ten minutes later as the distributor's roaring in life, Tynie gives an apologetic smile. Shaking his head with a smile Bobby implies that her apology wasn't needed. "Is there anything worrying or scaring my Kahuno?" Tynie wonders. "No." Bobby answers.

They get out of bed again, this time so Bobby can make them something to eat. Crossing the house with their arms tightly wrapped to one another's waists, neither one speaks. Settling at the kitchen bar, they kiss quickly before Bobby sets to cooking. Danny's still asleep, Tynie and Bobby silently figuring that he won't awaken prior to their retiring to the master bedroom for the night. Serving her first, Bobby sits with his prior to them eating. The dinner's taken in without a lot of discussion, Tynie quietly kicking her own ass for not taking faith in Bobby's words sooner.

"Please don't beat yourself up, my Queen." Bobby requests, petting her back. "Yes my King." Tynie absolves, pecking Bobby's cheek with a kiss before cleaning from dinner. Their shared phone had been left on the charger in the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby electing to go back and get it. Bobby chariots her the entire way, insisting that Tynie enjoy one of her favorite places without saying as much.

Arriving in the master bedroom, Bobby kicks the door shut as Tynie starts sighing out in adoration of his muscles flexing around her. Delicately placing her onto the mattress, Bobby's all smiles as he crawls into bed beside her. Checking the screen of the shared phone, Bobby learns that everyone's still just fine, and Liu's starting to enjoy his vacation. Replying with love for all the family members, separately telling Liu to have fun, Bobby returns the phone to the charger.

Tynie's last revelation for the day "Danny's mentioning of a trusted circle was amazing honestly. I never really thought of who we love and have faith in like that before. The peace that brought us was beyond needed. I still kind of feel like an ass for getting all scared about us earlier though." "You're right about the trusted circle thing. However, you should never feel like an ass about getting scared. I'm supposed to protect you. I can't do that if you don't tell me what's gotten you afraid." Bobby rebuts. "I used to be so much stronger." Tynie pines. "No, you used to rely on fronts and faux machismo, now you don't have to." Bobby recalls with a worried smile. "You're right, I don't. Those big, sexy, carved and rippling muscles will keep me safe." Tynie agrees, snaring him into a tight cuddle. "Eternally." Bobby swears, returning the strong cuddle.

Everyone being fine, Danny's sleeping still, Liu's on vacation, the ones watching from heaven have a bit of a break from eyeing over situational Chaos. Tynie and Bobby cuddle closely for a while, each one slowly releasing an arm to cover one another with the blankets. Kissing one more time, the two cap off the day with shared love. Tynie's fear about them being far from warranted, Bobby got her back to smiling after it struck. Her notion to apologize or self-bash also being unnecessary, she wilts into him elatedly. The kiss is broken off slowly, slumber arriving moments later. Once again, Tynie and Bobby's sync shows up: they sleep entangled in a snuggle while snoring in time together.

The way Danny keeps proving himself to the couple is something they'd not gotten out of a lot of folks whom had entered their lives, the only thing they don't like about it is the fact Danny refuses to fully relax. This morning relaxation would have been the totally incorrect response, yet the couple feel Danny's more than entitled to mellow out. Danny's idea for considering their family, lawyer, and him as their "trusted circle" has turned out to be one more liberation.

How the couple came to that is rather simple: the idea's mentioning brought on a long-lost total peace between them. Danny sensed that when he was around them, noting it in all the giddiness displayed silently. Today's been pretty much taken in at a patient pace, only having a couple sectors of seriousness to it. Honestly the couple hopes that pattern keeps up after all they've been through. Tynie and Bobby are realists, they know that although they have a trusted circle, there may come a time when the members list of it needs updating to reflect ridding of those who play them for fools.

Here's praying the day they have to alter their trusted circle doesn't come anytime soon….


	90. Ch 90

Title: The Letter

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI, the others are mine.

It's been a week since Tynie and Bobby initiated all the changes to her practice, the couple awakening at the same time. Their snuggle has remained pretty much the same every night, this one having one modification: Bobby cuddling with his frame half atop Tynie. Looking into her eyes he notices relaxation and love as she starts the day off with a kiss. The two are entangled in the affections, droning the kiss on until neither one can breathe.

Slowly pulling apart, Tynie speaks first "I love holding my hubby like this. Morning." "Love being held by my wife. Morning." Bobby returns, the two ending the snuggle at a snail's pace. The one thing that concerned Bobby was her distributor being knocked off kilter by the way he was held. Tynie sees that in his eyes, checking the device out before her man. "Holy hell, this thing's seriously durable!" She cheers, taking Bobby by the hand. He uses the arm away from her to snare up their phone, eluding "Sometime today we're getting the phones replaced." Tynie smiles from ear to ear at that, leaving the rest of that plan entirely up to him. She then pockets their phone, sensing they'd soon need it.

Getting out of bed, they go straight for the master bedroom door, arm-in-arm. The trek across their house is a quiet one, the couple enjoying the peace. Tynie notices that Danny's not coming towards them, thinking at first he's still asleep.

Upon the couple's arriving at the kitchen bar, she sees a letter which reads: "Tynie and Bobby, I've moved out by the time you get this. I've already dropped Tynie as my lawyer, and had Liu drop me as a client. I've also altered my voicemail so Tynie's clients call you two from now on. Relax, your property and her precious cartridges are fine. I'm taking my lotto winnings and leaving the country. I'm no longer comfortable living with you two, especially since I could never have a date over. I've given up being deemed family by you and yours, for me it's time to move on from being in New York. I deliberately wrote this instead of telling you because I planned on leaving as you slept. I've turned in my keys and the garage door opener. I've also returned the orders from Liu about me shooting trespassers and house sitting. Those items are on the coffee table. You and your family will never see me again, which is just how I want it. Danny."

Tynie howls as the letters swung about in her hand "Baby call Liu! It's URGENT!" Taking the letter from his wife, Bobby complies after pulling their shared phone out of her pocket. "We know you're on vacation, it's just.." Bobby starts. "I know, the fucker woke me up at one a.m.! As for what he told me, I spun it into several claims of exploitation of you two without saying as much to him. Yes, even at that hour I can think. I hope you know why I did that. Oh, as for his "leaving the country" and being a "free man" YEAH RIGHT! In terms of his lotto winnings and property. Give me and Henry fourteen days. His retirement will likely be revoked by day's end. Get my drift?" Liu finishes.

"We sure do. The letter's evidence now, we'll fax a copy over to ya later." Bobby concludes. "Thanks man, later." Liu replies, ending the call. Looking at her man, Tynie says in essence admitting that she heard Bobby's plan "I'll take care of that fax, babe." Reclaiming the letter and giving Bobby a brief kiss, she ducks away to make good on that idea, returning inside fifteen minutes. Bobby still has their phone on him, electing to have the security system changed over, again. He also decides to set up having their home's furnishings totally redone, aware that Danny knew the bulk of the layout like the back of his head.

"Liu told me to do this. He's got Danny by the balls. Fourteen days from now and everything Danny had, except his retirement is ours. Liu told me Danny's retirement can be revoked for the shit he pulled. Liu got woke up at ONE in the morning over this too!" Bobby informs as he waits for the fourth call to go through from being on hold. Tynie's stunned, nodding as that's all taken in while silently stepping away to make coffee. Bobby's on the phone for about another twenty minutes, hanging up after his first series of calls ends. "Oh honey, that letter.. Faxed and stashed." Tynie announces.

Bobby hears the front door being knocked on, racing to answer it. "Yeah, we got wind. Liu's taking this on immediately. You two go out, get what you need done. Sasha and Spring Breeze are covered. Everyone's fine. Our house is being watched by Tao and Little Man." Rose declares mere seconds after being let in. "Tell me you two plan to get the SUV..." Tynie trails off. "Already are, we're using a rental for today." Bruno assures. "Umm bullshit! Baby, we're taking YOUR ride today!" Tynie counters, pointing her new ride's keys out to Bruno. "Told you she'd do that.." Rose teases, calling the rental company to come get their car. Bruno sees the garage door opener on the coffee table, planning "I'm just testing a hunch. Don't be surprised if you see a shit ton of cops on your property." Kissing Rose briefly, Bruno darts in the direction of the garage.

Rose, Tynie and Bobby are all sipping coffees together, nobody saying a word. Bruno's in the garage, taking some time examining the cars around him. As he discovered no vehicle has damages, the trip back inside the house is made. Seconds after securing the front door, Bruno swears "The fucker got LUCKY!" "Don't claim that so quick dude. Honey, I'll make us breakfast. Please tell Bruno what Liu told you." Tynie claims. Bobby kisses his wife's cheek before honoring her wishes, Tynie then setting off for the kitchen.

Rose sees rage in Tynie's eyes, going straight to her side. "Sista, I let dude in my heart as a friend, allowed him to stay my home as well as work with my practice. I damn near had you all claim his ass as family. One letter left in the middle of the night because he couldn't bitch up and tell us! I swear to God if I didn't have so much to lose…I'd LITERALLY kill the fucker!" Tynie explains in a hostile voice.

"Bitch up?" Rose wonders, understanding the rest. "Basically he didn't have the stones to be an adult with what was really on his mind." Bobby translates. Bruno hears the line about her practice, advising "Double check on her clients dude.. Trust me." Bobby does, having the numbers from all of Tynie's clients saved to their shared phone.

Almost forty minutes later, Danny's claim on all of her clients is verified. The clients all learn about Danny's "Midnight resignation without grounds" then are told to "call and ask for Bobby or Tynie at once if she's needed from now on." Each one of them agrees to that, writing it down. Pocketing their phone as the last call in that series ends, Bobby goes to his wife's side. Before changing out the cartridge, he resets the distributor, not wanting how Danny set it to remain. Holding up a cartridge, Bruno's asked by Bobby "Dude, look for all of these that you can find. I'm consenting for you to go into Tynie's purse and shoulder bags too. When you get ahold of them, can you bring them in here?" "Oooh, you got it!" Bruno asserts, heading off to grant that wish. Putting in one of the cartridges, Bobby prays "Lord, please don't let this have been messed with." Tynie peeps "Amen."

Rose has taken over making breakfast at this point, stopping just long enough to call around for distributor cartridges with travel packs. "My sister's diabetic. Someone messed with her stuff for that. It needs replaced, immediately. Her name's Tynie Goren. How fast can we get a LIFETIME supply delivered to her address?" Rose inquires, then providing that information to the third pharmacy she calls. The pharmacist on the other end hears the name of the patient, pulling up a page on his system before saying "Give my people twenty minutes. We've been alerted by her lawyer already and were expecting this call. Oh, her lawyer had us put in the system that a Danny will be paying for this, not you. I must report this to her lawyer immediately." Rose closes the conversation with "Very well. I'll be the one signing for it."

Hanging up, Rose hollers "Bobby take out that cartridge! Get her kit for now! You'll know why in twenty minutes!" Bobby does, sensing the reason behind that hollered request. Checking his wife's levels, Tynie winds up doing an epi-shot of insulin for the first time in nearly three weeks. Bruno has all the cartridges boxed up, taking the packaging for the distributor and placing it in one of Tynie's shoulder bags.

"I did that on purpose. Please tell me you know why." Bruno wonders. "We do man, thanks." Tynie claims. Looking into the box, Tynie notices the cartridges weren't in their original condition. "Someone call Liu, and the cops.. Now!" Tynie requests, Rose making one call while Bobby makes the other. Bruno overtakes making breakfast, worried about Tynie without saying anything.

Liu's not surprised by the update, actually anticipating the word Rose gives. "The pharmacist spoke the truth. We have Danny for attempted homicide now." Liu announces, Rose returning "Yeah, Bobby's already on that. He's making it a medical terrorism case since Tynie's diabetic. Get my drift dude?" Liu does, admitting as much prior to hanging up. Bobby heard that, making her claim reality as soon as it hit his ears. Tynie looks at Rose before swearing with a smile "Girl, you are VINDICTIVE!" Oh, and you're not?!" Rose snarks with a grin.

"What are you ladies doing still standing up?" Bruno asks, bringing over the four's breakfast. Rose and Tynie plop onto the couch laughing at that, both realizing that Tynie'd rubbed off on Bruno just as much as she did Rose. Bobby and Bruno take over the recliners, everyone soon after going to eat in silence.

Breaking the quiet as they finish, Tynie wonders "Bruno, this is asking a lot. Is there any way you can borrow one of Bobby's guns and go with him to check this place out?" "Actually, I brought one of mine. As for that being a lot to ask, you're wrong. I was going to do that anyway." Bruno overrules. From there, the men totally finish eating and quickly kiss the women. Tynie's inquiry is acted on as Rose hears "Ughh, that son of a bitch Danny! I cannot believe he played us! After all Bobby and I've been through that's the LAST thing we need! Please tell me those who're pregnant don't know shit about this.." "They don't. I saw to that myself, claiming shit on your name. Know what I mean?" Rose affirms. "Good move." Tynie replies, still royally pissed.

Rose gets up to answer the door, signing for this huge package. Dr. Brandt heard what Danny did, advising in a note on the box "Tynie's to use these from now on. I've even sent a couple replacement distributors. Call that testing a hunch. Her lawyer already knows since he's the one who called me. If her distributor starts acting up, call me. I'll fit her right in to replace it."

Kicking the door shut, Rose brings that box over towards the coffee table when Tynie gets up to secure the home. They go back to eating; Rose gently tearing off the note and laying it onto Bobby's end table after both ladies are done. Bruno and Bobby get back to the women as this rings out "Fucker's lucky nothing's missing, damaged, or out of place!"

Leaning into her man, Tynie mentions "I think it's best that we stop letting people in. Every time we do, in one way or another we get fucked over. I'm done with that." "I agree." Bobby tells her, opening his arms for a snuggle. He sees the note on his end table, tilting his head to read it.

A few moments later, Bobby snares a hand away from Tynie's being held to pocket that note. Releasing part of the hold, Tynie's shows Rose how to operate her distributor. Bruno uses his knife from breakfast to open the box that the couple just had delivered. "I hope this thing isn't fucked over." Tynie worries as the new cartridge is installed. "If it is, we have that taken care of already." Bobby relays.

Rose tells Bruno "While those two are gone or otherwise unavailable it may be best for you to randomly check the property." "Planned on that. Let's just say we're not leaving until Liu's orders for those two are settled." Bruno answers. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Bruno furthers "You've done more than enough for a lot of people, not just the family. We insist on doing this. Everyone's really alright."

The breakfast dishes and coffee cups are taken into the kitchen by Bruno, who then cleans it all up before checking the food in the house for being tampered with. Discovering that yet again the one they now call "the fucker" got lucky, Bruno returns to Rose. Kissing her brief-yet-passionately, Bruno follows up with an apology for leaving her side without affection. "You went on a gut call baby, it's ok." Rose counters.

Tynie hears that, announcing "I'll need a favor out of one of you two. Get the word out: effective immediately, NO ONE ELSE is being let in to me and Bobby's hearts and lives. Tell all but Little Man and the pregnant ladies. Explain Danny's to blame, telling folks "He damn near killed Tynie by fucking with her distributor and cartridges! Danny did that instead of trying to work things out like an adult! Oh, he also damn near cost Tynie her practice and Legal Project! By the grace of God and a dozen phone calls those two were saved. As for Tynie's distributor and cartridges, they got replaced in that dozen phone calls." Close out that news by swearing "Liu's already been ordered to end the fiscal securities and freedoms of ANYONE who has a problem with this! Tynie had Bobby make that happen!" Bruno sets off to sending those texts literally quoting Tynie, answering "On it!"

Bobby heard the hostile tone in his wife's voice, returning the snuggle to it's total form while enhancing the strength of it on his end. Leaning her head against the crook of his shoulder, Tynie wonders as she attempts to calm down a little "Did I lie one bit?" "No." Bobby returns. Bruno gets texts back, each one saying "DAMN! We don't blame them!" Liu actually got a copy of that text, verifying "Everything they say is true. I'm on vacation, but this is urgent given what it involves." Bruno fires back "Man, we thank you for taking this one while vacationing. You have NO IDEA what that means to Little Shit." Liu's response "I have a general notion on that one. Those who are still good with Little Shit and Bobby in Hawaii shall be appraised." Bruno thanks him for that, ending the conversation.

"Fucking Danny! He WAITED for Liu to go on vacation before pulling this shit!" Tynie growls. "Ohh, Liu's got him by the short and curlies. He just told me!" Bruno announces. The couple's shared phone goes off, Bobby reaching to answer the text. "Bruno speaks the truth on my name by the way. I told him to say that." Liu sent, Bobby thanking him again. The phone is then stashed on the coffee table for the time being.

This time the distributor hums into life instead of roaring, which surprises Tynie. Glancing at the device, Rose admits "I may have recalibrated that thing so when it kicks on you don't jump out of your skin. When I loaded the cartridge in, I hit a few buttons by mistake." "You did good." Tynie says to her, both ladies at last smiling for a moment. "I don't want to get my number changed again, yet I never want to hear from the fucker again either. You guessed it, as of right now the fucker's legal name is an obscenity around this place." Tynie mentions, her smile evaporating.

"It's been a while since she went THERE." Rose realizes, stunned. Bobby nods, again kissing his wife before altering the voicemail. After the quick kiss is ended, the couple's shared voicemail sends word of "An unexpected situation arising" which renders them unavailable, unless the circumstance is absolutely urgent. Hanging up the phone after that change goes through, Bobby sees Rose sending word to the family "The system of Tynie and Bobby being emergency contacts is eternal, especially after this. If you need something that's not urgent, call me and Bruno. Oh, and Danny's name is an obscenity at Tynie and Bobby's. Liu that means you destroy the cords of ANYONE who uses it when on their property.. AT ONCE." Liu answers "Got it." Before Rose can pocket her phone, the others all reply "We figured that. We're fine. Let them know." "Sista, I have some good news. Everyone's fine. Your dad's phone got replaced yesterday also." Rose informs Tynie. "That is good news." Tynie sighs, relieved that some part of their day is decent.

Clinging to Bobby, Tynie starts to cry, this time the tears speak of hurt and rage. Petting her back, Bobby says nothing until the pace of his wife's breathing slows a bit, as she starts crying Tynie nearly hyperventilates. Whispering in Bobby's ear seconds after the tears start to subside, Tynie asks "Exactly how fast do you wish to not honor ANYTHING the fucker told us?" "Immediately." Bobby whispers back, the two then kissing wildly. Moans leave their voices as the kiss goes on, the couple wanting only to share in passionate affections at that juncture. Time slides by until the kiss is ended, Tynie saying "Love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby answers, the couple smiling from ear-to-ear again.

"I got to know, did the fucker mess with your marriage?" Bruno inquires. "YES!" Tynie and Bobby chime as one. Rose wonders "How so?" "Sista, you name it.. The fucker tried it. Ask Bobby if you think I'm joking." Tynie responds. "Before you do, she's not." Bobby confirms. Bruno hears that while using his mobile web browser to get the number of a nationwide civil rights protection agency. Once he has that place's contact information, Bruno proclaims. "I'll say this: Liu and Henry aren't the only ones about to have that fucker by the short and curlies! I'll have to use his legal name though Tynie, sorry." Tynie nods, understanding with a vindictive smile. Bruno notices that as the call to that agency is made.

Fifteen minutes on hold pass, Bruno then recounting everything to the person on the other end, swearing he has consent to make this call because he's "The victim's brother in law." Telling the person on the other end EVERYTHING he knows about Tynie, Bobby and the one they call "the fucker," Bruno makes their case against Danny rather easy. The agent says "I'll contact your counsel after he's off of vacation." Bruno corrects "This was taken on as an emergency case, my family's lawyer WON'T mind you contacting him." The agent then agrees to call Liu in half an hour, ending the call with Bruno. Liu then calls Rose, wondering "Anything I've missed?"

Rose answers "Man, the fucker damn near broke up Tynie and Bobby's marriage while simultaneously violating ALL the rights BOTH of them have! I JUST got word! Be expecting a call from a nationwide civil rights agent, by the way. Bruno did that on Tynie's consent as she spoke for Bobby on that one." "Very well. Thanks. Tell Little Shit I will vacation and relax, AFTER this is done. I suspect she already knows why." Liu absolves ending the conversation. "Nicely executed, you didn't lie." Tynie educates Rose. Bobby's stoically quiet at this time, Tynie leaning into him some more.

Across town, Danny's arrested after having driven drunk and crashing into a paddy wagon. As he's being cuffed, the cops learn that Danny is facing civil rights violations with terrorism enhancements, so far four dozen felony charges involved. "You're so fucked dude." The arresting officer tells Danny, who murmurs "Figured that." Liu gets the call Rose spoke of, complying with the civil rights agent, whom is actually an attorney as soon as the talk with Rose ends. Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off, Bobby breaking his silence to answer it.

"Tell Bruno he's a genius! The civil rights attorney, whom Rose thought was just an agent, whom Bruno spoke to has taken over on this situation with Danny. Now get this, the attorney for civil rights is also retroactively covering LITERALLY EVERYONE who EVER violated you two's rights in ANY way WHATSOEVER! I informed him I was attaining civil restitutions on your behalf, only to get told that attorney had those covered as well. He said he can make them "blended cases" because of your being retired and Tynie's medical history. I had to tell him about both of those situations, Bobby. Sorry, but it was either that or have the cases not go through as smoothly for you guys. Oh, and you two will NOT be charged for ANY of this, I saw to that. One more thing, Danny's already incarcerated! The fucker drove drunk and totaled his car into a paddy wagon, I JUST got word!" Liu explains.

"Man, that's good with us. You take this time to vacation. Get established at your own pace using the recently acquired legal winnings. Everything we already arranged will be handled according to you taking things slower than you have been. Barring emergencies of course. As for Danny being arrested like that.. It's HILARIOUS!" Bobby retorts. Liu agrees to that plan, the conversation ending mutually.

"Bruno, according to Liu: you're a genius! I'll say this, Tynie and I aren't the only ones not rushing around anymore. Barring emergencies of course. EVERYONE who EVER messed with us is IMPERIALLY FUCKED! Oh, and the fucker actually expedited the end of his own fiscal security and freedom by drunkenly totaling his car into a paddy wagon!" Bobby broadcasts, pocketing the couple's shared phone.

"That was quick!" Tynie vows. "Seriously!" Bruno, Bobby, and Rose chime back as one. "Bruno, what made you think to call that agency man?" Tynie ponders. "I was tired of the cycle you two have endured with getting fucked over. I felt it was right to nail those against us with people known across the country for protecting civil rights, because I've grown tired of criminals basically having more rights than the rest of us. I said it like that because of your reputed big heart Tynie. No offense Bobby, but these days on many occurrences cops just don't do what they're supposed to with those who victimize citizens." Bruno recounts. "None taken, Bruno. We agree. Matter of fact, that's part of the reason Phil retired." Bobby adds. Rose gasps "That explains A LOT!" Tynie declares "Look you two, I'm sorry for coming off as such a domineering bitch today. I love you both, it's just the fucker totally fried my fuse about certain things." "First off, no one who really cares for you two blames you. We're in that mix, so you being sorry isn't needed." Rose overrules.

Bruno and Bobby hold their women close, Tynie and Rose frustratedly melting into their embraces. "Bruno, I'm going to be having a few things done today around here, based on Liu's orders before you two arrived. We've got to replace a couple phones and may be gone for a while. Rose, whatever you do, don't answer the door unarmed until we get back. By the way, ANY Trespassers are to be shot ON SITE." Bobby elaborates. Tynie taps his arms to be released from the hold, going for one of their firearms. "No need." Rose interrupts, showing hers clipped to one side. "Thanks you guys." Tynie murmurs, returning to her man's arms.

"No sweat sista. Bruno said it already: you two have done and been through enough. You'd do the same for us if the tables were turned. Bobby, in terms of us shooting trespassers on site while you two are gone, no problem." Rose swears. Bruno verifies "It's actually an honor to do that for ya. Rose said it better than me."

Taking his wife to their room Bobby waves to Rose and Bruno for the couple, Tynie saying nothing as they again cross the house. When they get to the entryway of the master bedroom, Tynie says softly "I still can't believe that happened." "Neither can I, my love. Don't worry, I'll handle the phones getting replaced. You try to relax." Bobby says back gently. "I'll try, when we get home you do the same." Tynie fires back. "Planned on that." Bobby chirps, going in for a kiss. When Tynie once more melts into Bobby's arms, it's done out of romantic elation, the kiss deepening on both sides.

Breathlessness again mandates a break-off from the affection, Tynie and Bobby being all smiles as they look into one another's eyes. Tynie's then lead into the master bedroom just long enough to get her purse, Bobby going for his wallet after a quick separation from his wife's hip. Tynie's purse is then loaded with all their phones, each one about to be replaced.

"This time, my hubby picks the phones. I've gotten to with the past phones we've had." Tynie relates, securing her purse before slinging it to her left arm. "If that's what you wish.." Bobby starts. "No, baby. That's keeping things equal." Tynie finishes, the two heading for his car from there. Tynie's a mix of emotions, not really sure if showing anger would actually honor the moves of the man they now call "the fucker." Running her fingers through her hair, she wonders "Babe, what are you feeling right now?"

"Happy to have the woman I see as the hottest one alive as my wife." Bobby retorts with a shit-eating grin. "Awww." Bruno and Rose tease, having heard that. Tynie's face is red as a beet at those words from Bobby, her answer being next-to-inaudible "Thank you gorgeous." Clearing her throat, Rose opposes "Sista! He loves you! Don't be meek about showing him love back!" Tynie grabs Bobby up into her arms, halting their travel towards the front door, then turning her hubby into a human party favor, hollering "I love this man with all I am!"

Bruno sees that, his jaw urgently after hitting the floor, Rose muttering "I didn't see THAT coming!" Slowly settling Bobby to his feet after a couple spins, Tynie giggles with a quick tilt of her head "Yeah, neither did he." Bobby's blushing as this admission rings out "I really didn't."

Going out to his car from that point on, Bobby worries that Tynie's move hurt her in any way. "I'm alright honey, relax. I wanted to do that. It's been quite a while since I've gotten to try charioting you around, much less what I just pulled off." Tynie soothes, each one wrapping an arm around the other. Bobby gazes into his wife's eyes, saying "Ok love. As long as you're alright."

Opening the garage as they get to it, Bobby confesses under his breath "Actually, that was hot. I got to feel my wife's muscles in a different way." "I live to love and impress you." Tynie answers modestly. "Honey, come here.." Bobby implores. Tynie spins right into him, saying nothing else at first. "What brought all this modesty about your love for me on. Tell me." Bobby requests. "I don't mean to be so meek about it, I swear. I'm just torn between wanting to celebrate our love, and wanting to cry from what hit us, again!" Tynie howls. "Let it out baby. I'm right here." Bobby whispers, immediately after feeling his wife bawl in his arms.

"I'm so confused babe. I want to sport my big heart, yet I don't want to risk enduring THIS again. I don't know what to do!" Tynie weeps. "I do baby. What we asked Rose to tell the others on that stands. I say we let that ride until those who TRULY deserve us are around. Everyone else is shit out of luck. Especially with what Bruno pulled off a bit ago." Bobby soothing-toned plots. "Yes, my genius." Tynie peeps, trying to end the tears. Lifting her head so their eyes meet, Tynie goes on "Thank you for protecting me, again." "I always will. With my life if need be." Bobby vows.

Tynie snares him up in a standing bear hug, praying "God, let the loss of my Everything in my defense be a last resort!" Bobby doesn't speak again, insisting upon escorting Tynie into his ride silently. They leave after the doors close, Bobby muttering "I meant that not to scare you." "I know baby." Tynie affirms.

As they entered the shop, Terry knew already why Tynie wasn't saying much, Bobby didn't even have to tell him. Apparently what Bruno did for the couple landed on the news, causing everyone around Tynie and Bobby to watch their steps extra closely.

Tynie swears "Terry, you've never betrayed us. You're good. Relax." Terry sighs relieved at that, inside half an hour later, the couple's phones are replaced. Tynie hugs Terry before they leave, saying "Those who are against us are the ONLY ones to worry sweetie." Bobby heard that, vouching "You're fine with us man." Breaking the hug, Terry returns "Good, and honestly it's about time those who've fucked with you got theirs!" "Amen!" Tynie and Bobby say as one, walking out of the shop hand-in hand. The new phones are stashed in Tynie's purse by Bobby's doing, as she takes over the driver's side of his car. They get in simultaneously, heading back for home with smiles bellowing of vindication on their lips.

Bruno and Rose have the entryway door monitored by this point, aware that Bobby had some people coming by to act on Liu's orders about the house. The people sent to replace furnishings and appliances did so without a word, already being warned by Liu of the orders given Bruno and Rose. Rose kept a hawk-like watch over the front of the house, gun drawn and scanned across every person whom was there solely on the mandates of the family's attorney. Bruno escorted those individuals as they trekked through the home, his gun also scanned across every last person there on Liu's orders given Bobby earlier in the day. The moment all was concluded, those sent to replace furnishings and appliances bolted off the land like bats out of hell.

Bruno secures the home behind them, taking Rose to inventory everything Bobby and Tynie have one more time. Nothing's missing, damaged, or otherwise out of place, that couple relaxing on the new couch upon returning to the living room. Bruno infers upon seeing Tynie and Bobby enter the house "You two should check this place out, alone." Guiding his wife across their home with his right arm around her waist, Bobby's impressed by everything they now have. Tynie is too, not saying it as a worry rages through her mind.

"You're thinking this happiness will be short lived thanks to assholes." Bobby discovers. "That's become the pattern." Tynie answers.

What the couple didn't know is Rose was right behind them, realizing "Tynie doesn't believe this is going to last. The happiness from being freed of assholes, that is." "Sadly, you may have just nailed that one." Bobby relates. "I love you Bobby, as well as what's left of our family and Liu. I always believe your words. I'm just bracing my heart and head for another asshole to try and ruin our paradise.. again." Tynie admits.

Rose looks at Bobby over Tynie's shoulder, saying "I'm going to let Liu know that. Hopefully he can relay it to the civil rights attorney." "Please do." Tynie seeks out. Rose calls Liu, informing him of Tynie's "Bracing" for assholes. Liu's not surprised, swearing to alert the civil rights attorney. Bobby spun before his wife, whose head was hung in shame. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Tynie doesn't speak again for a minute or two, Bobby taking a hand to lift her chin so their eyes meet. Tynie vents as their eyes are lined up "Thank you Danny for driving the final nail into the coffin that holds my faith in society, You son of a bitch!" Liu heard that, adding it to his alert for the civil rights attorney. "She just made our case iron clad!" Liu cheers, the call ending afterwards. Rose heard that too, not really knowing what to say.

"We'll be back around you two later." Bobby eludes. "Alright man." Rose chirps, heading back for Bruno. Bobby holds Tynie close, trying to figure out what to say to encourage her to be happy about the turnout from this morning's events. "I'm sorry to have stung you with my answers. You've always asked for the truth, and that's what I gave." Tynie apologizes. "You didn't sting me with the truth, sweetheart." Bobby consoles, running his fingers through her hair.

Apparently the civil rights attorney suspected Tynie would do as Liu described, already adding it to the cases he's taken on for the family. Liu learns that Tynie and Bobby aren't the only ones who are being handled by that attorney, stunned at the news.

The motive behind that is simple: the civil rights attorney wants to get after all individuals or establishments who've affected those linked currently to Tynie and Bobby as well as that couple in ANY sort of negative way. Liu's honored by that idea, offering up everything he has in terms of the family's legal affairs. The civil rights attorney sets a meeting with Liu for a couple hours from now so copies of those documents can be attained in person. With that, Liu ends the call.

Rose had already told Liu that Tynie and Bobby weren't available, claiming "their new phones need to charge before any calls are taken. Bruno and I are sticking around until that happens in case of emergencies." Calling Rose right back, Liu updates on the civil rights attorney's plan, asking her to relay the message to the couple later. Agreeing, Rose re-iterates her plan to stay at Tynie and Bobby's until their new phones have some charge to the battery. Liu likes that idea, admitting as much prior to hanging up.

"Hopefully this news changes Tynie's mind." Rose prays, heading for the other couple in the house. Practically racing across the home, Rose bumps into Tynie and Bobby inside of five minutes after taking Liu's most recent call. "I claimed you guys couldn't take calls until your new phones charged. Apparently the civil rights attorney is a vindictive asshole when it comes to cases he takes on. I say cases plural because he's now overtaking all legal matters of those still in the family which can be linked to asshole interactions of ANY kind. Liu handles the rest until those cases go through, we will be updated periodically. By the way, yes I am a little out of shape." Rose informs, nearly out of breath. "Wow." Tynie chirps, allowing that all to sink in. "Rose, you didn't lie about the phones. As for everything else, that's amazing." Bobby translates.

Bruno monitored the front door as that transpired, allowing in the security company with his gun in their faces. Before they ask, Bruno howls "I'm acting on attorney's orders! Do your fuckin job and get the hell out of here!" The security system installers gulp hard as one, complying with Bruno's mandate silently.

The new security system taken care of about half an hour later, the installers bail like the wind. Bruno secures the home again as Rose returns to his side almost as fast as she left that room over half an hour ago. Telling him of the news, Rose asks "Do you mind installing their new garage-door opener?" Bruno assures "I was just going to do that."

Tynie and Bobby are still standing in the throughway of their room, curiosity getting the better of her. Opening the master bedroom door, Tynie's jaw drops in a flash at the furnishings inside. Seeing everything, Bobby's jaw joins hers in that one-way trip heading towards the floor, each one reaching over to reset the other's jaw so neither's hurt, doing so at the same time.

Laughing at the show-up of their sync, Tynie and Bobby elect to peruse the rest of the house hip-to-hip. "Did Rose say something about a civil rights attorney NAILING every asshole the entire family has EVER known?" Tynie wonders. "Yep!" Bobby replies. "It's about damn time they got theirs! I mean Liu IS awesome, but there's only so much that man can do. No offense to him or anything." Tynie returns. "I imagine none would be taken." Bobby absolves, both wearing shit-eating grins.

Approaching the living room, Rose meets up with the couple asking "Sista, you believe the happiness of being asshole-free is going to stick now?" "Yes!" Tynie screams happily. Bruno had left his phone on the coffee table, Rose answering it on the fourth ring. The SUV wasn't tampered with, the inspecting mechanic wants to know where to drop it off. "Tell him here's good!" Tynie hollers.

Rose honors that wish, giving the mechanic Tynie's address alongside a stern warning "Dude, if you fuck with my SUV or my family in ANY way WHATSOEVER when making this drop-off… you'll be deemed a trespasser to this land. We shoot trespassers on site by the way! Before you ask, I am armed and certified for conceal carry!" "Got it!" The mechanic gulps writing that down before hanging up.

Pocketing Bruno's phone with her left hand, Rose tells Liu of the update with her SUV by texting him on her phone using her right hand. Liu loves how Rose handled that, making it orders for everyone still in the family when having anything dropped off. The others all respect that idea, noting it, while those pregnant are kept in the dark about everything that's happened today with Tynie, Bobby, Rose, Bruno, and their property. "You are SO teaching me how to do THAT!" Tynie cheers, witnessing what Rose did. "Another day sista. Trust me." Rose agrees.

Bruno gets to the front stoop, Rose darting away to open the door for him. Kissing her fiancée like it's been days since they've been together, Rose displays her affection just as proudly as Bobby wanted Tynie to. Bruno manages to secure the house without losing the closeness or the kiss with Rose, in that showing Bobby a new move. "I like how they think.." Tynie purrs, going for wildly hot kiss. Right after the kiss with Bruno ends, Rose does something that Tynie didn't expect, entering her purse then setting their new phones to charge.

The new phones came with their own charger port, Rose setting them all up on Tynie's end table. Bobby tightens the hold on his wife as the kiss goes on, only to get that much returned by Tynie. They pull off extending the kiss by spurting air into their noses, each one's hands going for the other's ass. The embrace is enhanced when both grab on to their love's ass, Tynie and Bobby truly adoring the closeness and potency of their affection. Rose and Bruno kick back on the couch, leaving a spot for Tynie and Bobby, saying nothing.

Eventually the kiss between Tynie and Bobby ends, each one blushing. Settling down beside their guests, Tynie sees what Rose did, Bruno mentioning "I told her to go ahead. After how you two's day's been, I figured that having those charge sooner beat later." "Good call man." Tynie replies, closing her purse. Bobby's arms are wide open for his wife to snuggle into, Tynie's answer serving as his. Taking the invitation to be cuddled without a word, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby as tightly as she can.

Tynie swears "My King, the ONLY times I shall withhold my affectionate moves from you are when I'm dealing with clients or as we do the consultancy. I don't want to risk ANY impropriety accusations." "My Queen, you read my mind." Bobby replies happily. "You two don't have to stay all day." Tynie informs Rose and Bruno. "Umm, until your phones have a decent amount of battery charge we do. Liu's orders." Rose retorts. "Ok." Tynie chirps.

Turning her head so Bobby's ear is lined with her lips, Tynie whispers "How do you want me to get you to relax?" Resting her head on his shoulder, Bobby says under his breath "You relax in my arms for now." The SUV delivery mechanic knocks on the door, Bruno answering it with his gun drawn, demanding "Our attorney ordered me to answer the door as I have. Hand over my fuckin keys NOW!"

The mechanic does, racing off the property before Bruno can shut the front door fully. "By the way, Bruno didn't lie." Rose infers. "We figured as much." Bobby responds. Securing the home once again, Bruno furthers Rose's inference "Yeah, Liu made that orders for the entire family. Unless the person at the door is an authority or family member, they get greeted with a gun in their face. He said that any person whom balks or refuses to comply even once is OUT. I wouldn't be shocked if the civil rights attorney gets wind of that either when he meets with Liu." "I'm expecting that one!" Tynie interjects.

The couple's new shared phone rings, with Liu on the other end. The meeting with the civil rights attorney got moved to tonight, due to the civil rights attorney having an unrelated time in court. Bobby understands after answering it, requesting Liu to relay ALL his orders to the family to the civil rights attorney sparing NO details. Liu swears that's the plan, confirming what Rose said about the phones. Agreeing to that, the call's ended mutually.

Setting the new shared phone for the couple to the charger, Bobby asks "Hey Bruno, were you a psychic in a past life?" Bruno shakes his head as Tynie translates "Dude, you read our lawyer's mind! Bobby wouldn't ask that otherwise!" Bruno giggles at that, Rose getting up to make them something to eat, telling Tynie and Bobby. "After the day you two have had, you stay put!" Tynie laughs "Girl, you sound like me!" Bruno chuckles "Yeah, you do have a tendency to rub off on people."

Melting into her man's arms one more time, Tynie smiles as Bobby holds her closer by the second. "Glad to see she's finally relaxing." Bruno says, going to overtake a recliner. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie worries "Baby, why aren't you?" Laying them both out across the couch, Tynie's worry is corrected without Bobby speaking.

Rose comes back with their food on a tray, lining that up with the top of the coffee table. Lifting his hand a bit, Bobby waves for his wife to go ahead and eat. Rolling halfway out of the snuggle, Tynie supports herself with one arm, eating with the hand on the other. Not liking that idea, Bobby wraps her in his arms, settling his wife up so that she's not risking injury by how her frame was originally supported. Rose checks Tynie's distributor, praying "the fucker" didn't screw it up.

Soon discovering her "accidental" hitting of buttons earlier basically master reset that device, Rose then joins Tynie in eating. "I don't know how I did it, but I basically reprogrammed Tynie's distributor." Bobby, Bruno, and Tynie learn when Rose breaks from eating for a few moments. "Sweet!" Tynie celebrates, the two ladies saying nothing else prior to finishing their meal. Tynie slithers to the side of the couch by Bobby's feet, only to see him join Bruno in eating afterwards. The pace of Bobby's eating concerns Tynie, who pleads "Slow down my love, please." "Bruno, you too." Rose begs. The men comply, catching the worry in their women's voices. "Rose, you park it. I got this." Tynie plans, heading off to make them a round of drinks. Rose nods, sensing it best to not dispute Tynie after the day she's had.

The men conclude their lunch just as Tynie comes back with everyone's libations, Bruno electing quietly to clear the tray. The other three in the home await Bruno's return before sipping their beverages, Rose toasting "May all those who've fucked with our family rot before they reach hell!" All glasses raised, the four of them finally get a chance to kick back and have some mellowness. As the drinks are ended, Rose gets up to clear from them, Tynie sensing it best that she "parked it."

Once all that was dealt with, Rose and Bruno rejoined Tynie and Bobby in the living room. The snuggle started before they ate is resumed, Tynie nuzzling the center of Bobby's chest. "She's worried her meekness about their love hurt him." Rose decodes under her breath. Traipsing his left hand gently through Tynie's hair, Bobby senses in quiet that Rose was right. "Look into my eyes baby.." Bobby requests under his breath. Taking her time in lifting her head from the center of his chest, Tynie does as her man wanted. "Does it look like I'm hurting?" Bobby asks, showing off a cheeky smile. "I'm worrying too much… again." Tynie realizes. "You've nothing to worry about." Bobby promises, his smile broadening. As she shows off the broadest smile of the day, Tynie starts swooning and fawning all over Bobby. "I like the way she thinks." Rose premeditates, then fawning and swooning all over Bruno.

Bobby and Bruno give as good as they get with that, the ladies soon hearing the depth of their men's love softly spoken. As the two couples break from the soft-spoken romantic-toned conversations, Tynie notices their new phones are already halfway charged. "Get the fuck outta here!" She elates, pointing to the new charger port. Rose gets up to check out what made Tynie say that, adding "Holy hell!" Bobby and Bruno take a glance at the new devices on their port, shrugging as the ladies return to fully being in their laps. "I'm so comfy, but those two deserve time alone.." Rose mentions. "They do.." Bruno trails off.

"You two aren't overtaking our day. If anything, you saved it." Tynie tells them. "Besides, she'd not like it if you two went home without relaxing for a while. I'm with her on that one." Bobby attests, pointing to Tynie. "Her stubbornness rubbed off on him!" Rose and Bruno discover as one. "Actually, in terms of stubbornness, to many degrees we've always been equals." Tynie corrects. "That's true." Bobby adds.

Noticing a new entertainment center, Tynie gets an idea, broadcasting that with a plotting smile. Reaching an arm away from Bobby, she turns that on and gets a movie selected to start. "Genius." Bobby purrs, taking the remote from his wife. Leaning back into him more fully, Tynie gleams under her breath "I AM married to the sexiest, most brilliant Detective alive." "Ohh Ty-baby.." Bobby gasps. "It's the truth, Bobby-bear.." Tynie replies. "Ty-baby, Bobby-bear.. aww.." Rose and Bruno tease. The four go on watching the movie without a word, Bruno and Bobby occasionally bear hugging Tynie and Rose when the freaky parts appear on screen. The flick lasts a couple hours, ending before they all have a soda. Tynie got out of Bobby's lap to get those, insisting without a peep that everyone else in her house stay seated.

Once they all had theirs, the men opened the sodas for the ladies before their own. Tynie reaches across Bobby to shut off the entertainment center, implying of plans that don't involve that room for the couple later. Everyone at Tynie and Bobby's sips their drinks without initiating conversation, all separately figuring that the things needed to be discussed already had been. Rose and Bruno clear from their sodas before hugging Tynie and Bobby. As they leave Rose announces "Love you two.. later!" "Later, love you two!" Tynie chirps, again leaving her man's lap.

Securing the home for what's hoped to be the last time today, Tynie and Bobby wind up splitting all the items that go with their new phones. Walking in the direction of their room, Tynie clings to her man with the arm not carrying the charger port to the new phones, showing frustration in her eyes. Bobby already knows who the frustration's aimed at, saying nothing until they're in the master bedroom with that door shut as well.

Heading for his end table, they get all the phones set to charge on the new port. The older phones are stashed into the chest at the end of the bed by Tynie, who explains "I'd rather have these as emergency backups then not have phones should something go wrong with the new ones."

Closing that chest, Tynie stands before her husband whose arms are wide open. Practically leaping into his hold, Tynie rails off "The fucker changed my heart, and not in a good way! I used to be so willing to show off my loving nature, but now I don't know if I should. Hence why I decided to cut off letting people in. I know you agreed with that, yet I really should have discussed it with you sooner. I totally sidelined you with that decision, and I'm sorry." Holding her tightly, Bobby amends "The fucker forced our hand on this one. To tell you the truth, I was about to make that decision anyway, so I wasn't sidelined by it. Your heart's not changed badly, just more protected. As for you being sorry, there's no need."

Deeply breathing, Tynie's lead towards the Jacuzzi tub by Bobby, whom knows they hadn't even gotten cleaned up yet today. His arms slide down her sides, Bobby checking to make sure her distributor was in the wrap before they disrobe. "I'll say this much, Bruno and Rose were really sweet for giving up so much of their day for us." Tynie mutters. "You've done that for a lot of people, we have actually. Bruno and Rose were returning the favor, he told me." Bobby admits. Entering the Jacuzzi tub room, they disrobe and don't speak. Setting everything up, the couple soon washes each other down and dries off after another half hour. Bobby clears from everything, saying at last "You'll get to relax babe, I want to do this." "You've not relaxed much today, I'd rather handle that together.. later." Tynie amends. Going to her man's side, Tynie has a broad smile on her lips, Bobby concurring "I like that idea."

Kissing again prior to the couple separating to get dressed, Tynie's last plan is sealed as they eventually go for a relaxed casual outfit to relax the rest of the day in. Each one is secretly hoping that today's events are completed without them having to go out again. Meeting up again, Tynie waves her man over towards the bed. Bobby does the same thing at the same time, causing the two to start laughing. "This may sound a bit sick and twisted, but I actually like the idea that we don't have to lock the door to be alone." Tynie giggles.

"That's not sick and twisted at all." Bobby counters, the two going for the bed together. Spreading their frames out onto the bed, Tynie soon finds herself being massaged by Bobby who sneaks to a hovering pose over her. "Ohhh baby.. that feels wonderful.." She growls out, her man rubbing down from her neck to her hips.

Bobby smiles from ear to ear, her massage continuing. Aware that she loathes massages where he's not using power behind the rubdown, Bobby makes absolutely certain that her desires in that are granted. Her legs from the hips to her toes done later, Tynie melts into the bed as he lays beside her. Right as he was to drape an arm around her waist to stop her, Tynie hovers over Bobby and returns the massage precisely as she got it.

"Ohhh honey.. that feels phenomenal.." Bobby moans as she went on rubbing him down. Tynie's frustration at "The fucker's" behavior is rerouted into the power of this massage, Bobby sheerly loving it. Seeing him melt into the bed relaxed, Tynie at last joins him laying back to enjoy the mellowest part of the day. Bobby then realizes that they'd forgotten Tynie's new distributor set in the living room, kissing her before going to retrieve it.

Tynie sits up to watch her man walk out of the room, praying that nothing else hits. She then gets off the bed to go get the note that was pocketed from the Dr. about her distributor. Each one ending their relaxation to handle that, they wind up later rejoining at the edge of the bed. Tynie leans back to place the note under the charger port for the phones as Bobby loads the shoulder bag Bruno put her current distributors in, the two saying simultaneously "Bruno was a genius for this!" They elect silently to convert the purpose of that shoulder bag into a stash location for her diabetic supplies.

Tynie then decrees "I set the note from Dr. Brandt by the phones, deliberately. My motives were simple really, in the event that some shit hits with my distributor, the orders are right by how we'd reach him." Bobby smiles proudly at that, gleaming "Genius.." "Eh, I try." Tynie peeps modestly, wrapping her man in her arms with all she has. They enjoy some time in the hold before the couple's new shared phone goes off, Tynie reaching back to answer it. "Heya Liu. Thanks for taking this on so fast man, you have NO idea what that means to me." She says upon answering it.

"Actually I do. I have this feeling that if the tables were turned, you'd do the same. In terms of the fucker, yeah he'll never see the light of day as a free man again. I'm still handling the housing arrangement for your dad and the destruction of the old home.

The civil rights attorney actually ordered me NOT to do anything for the fucker as you call him. In terms of ALL the others who have EVER fucked with you and Bobby in ANY way, even before you two came together, yeah.. they're screwed! Those you deem family currently in Hawaii have been appraised. In fact, the only ones to keep the money from buying you two the property you vacationed in and the private beach land are Harlei and T, by a federal judge's order. The civil rights attorney was able to get that done before meeting me tonight. Apparently fiscal exploitation is taken very seriously by a civil rights attorney. I've done my best as you asked when we met, but.." Liu explains. "You can only do so much man, we respect everything you've pulled off. Relax. Do as Bobby said: get established on your time. That does not mean you don't relax. As for everything else we have set up, yeah, we keep that going.. at a slower pace.. deal?" Tynie finishes, Liu agreeing after she swears Bobby will be told. With that the call's ended.

"Umm honey, Liu and the civil rights attorney are a hell of a legal combination! I'll say this: what Liu last said about us not worrying over money in the next life, just got made an understatement AGAIN. Ohhh, and everyone who has EVER fucked with us, even before we became one, the fucker included.. is imperially beyond SCREWED! Their days as free people are OVER!" Tynie brags, setting the phone back to charge. "It's about damn time!" Bobby cheers, going in for a heated kiss. Moaning again, the two love the power of the affection until breathlessness acts like a bouncer and kicks them out of sharing it. "What would my King like to do now?" Tynie poses. "Whatever my Queen wishes." Bobby tells her. "Very slick.." Tynie mouths, reaching her arms around Bobby's shoulders.

Getting lost in each other's eyes for a bit, Tynie wonders in a sultry voice "Does my King feel like making love?" "Yeahh.." Bobby purrs, the two separating to get naked. Their outfits are tossed over by the edge of the bed, Tynie soon only wearing the wrap to her distributor. She halts on the bed with her legs split slightly in a kneeling pose, sending word that Bobby is to have control without speaking. He catches that message, taking over the intimacies and at the same time being a gentleman with how he splays her to the bed. "No restraint on the power.." Tynie implores lustingly. "Yes my Queen.." Bobby responds, splitting her legs with his knee.

He enters her fiercely, kick starting this sex just as she requested. Guttural howls leaving their lips overrule speech for the bulk of this lovemaking, which is just how the couple wants it. Bobby's power in making love is more so than Tynie's known before, her simply adoring the strength of this erotic sharing. She's totally overtaken in this romp, several positions used as they trek to getting each other off. Even when Tynie's on top, Bobby's in charge, the thrusts coming from underneath her. Climaxes take a good while in arriving for either one, today's intimacy being a mix between an expression of lusty love and a release of anger from what the fucker did to them.

The ferocity of Bobby's erection intensifies with every passing moment, Tynie hollering "Ohh! My man's so fuckin HUGE!" He cherishes her tightness, yelling back "Unnnh! My woman's so tight!" As the intimacies kept on, she stares into his eyes, her hands raking his chest as at last orgasm starts to ravage her body. Hearing his name declared at the top of her lungs, Bobby keeps on fucking Tynie until his release is nearer.

Time's been perpetually ignored in this lovemaking, the only time it's regarded is when Tynie senses Bobby's fighting back his explosion. "Don't fight it my Kahuno.. flood me.. pleeeease!" She begs in a yearning howl. Several thrusts later, Bobby obeys, bellowing her name at the heavens as Tynie's soon filled with his seed. His hands were on her hips as that happened, being slinked up her back to guide Tynie against him as the two start to ride out the aftermath of this intimacy. Gasping as they awaited mellowness from making love, nothing is said at first from either Tynie or Bobby.

Later, Tynie beams softly "My Sexy Kahuno knows how to please.." "As does my Hot mama.." Bobby boasts back. Holding each other, the couple senses another kind of relaxation, one that was starting to be missed. "Hottie, did you feel a peace around us a moment ago?" Tynie wonders. "I was just going to ask you the same thing!" Bobby returns.

"The peace is because of the decision we made in the aftermath of the fucker's actions. After all, that started a snowball effect against those who've EVER fucked with us, both together and separately. Yes, Bruno had a lot to do with that, but he was right about us doing so much for other people." Tynie decrees. "You read my mind!" Bobby gleams. They slowly relent the cuddle to get back into the outfit that was just worn. Bobby leans back after getting dressed to score up the couple's shared phone.

"I know we share a phone, but I got yours replaced to act as a backup for your practice." Bobby confesses. "That actually works, because if something happens to our new shared phone, we just temporarily re-activate the old phone we used for that line." Tynie adds. They end the gap between them seconds later, choosing to be in a standing snuggle. Resting her head on the top of his right shoulder, Tynie's all smiles as Bobby takes her out of the master bedroom one more time.

This time, the peace in the house is bathed in by the couple, each one knowing fully the situations which brought it their way. Settling her to the kitchen bar, Bobby insists without a peep that he's the one making their late lunch. Kissing her while resting just on the other side of the bar, Tynie gets wind of his intentions alongside a deep message of love delivered by the dexterity of his tongue.

Breaking that off slowly, each one nips the other's lower lip prior to Bobby making good on his plan. Liu calls, Tynie going to her man to snare out the phone from his pocket to answer it. "Hey man, I hope this isn't too much to ask. Is there any way you can keep us abreast of the updates with the civil rights attorney?" Tynie wonders. "Actually, that's why I called. I planned on that. Oh, and according to the word I just got: everyone's fine. Sasha and Spring Breeze are relaxing. I forgot to say that last time I called, because the civil rights attorney was on the other line. Our meeting is in an hour, you'll be contacted tomorrow with updates. I insist upon doing it that way so everyone who knows what the fucker did can relax." Liu concludes.

"I like your style on that dude. We'll talk tomorrow, barring emergencies." Tynie finalizes, ending the call. "Liu's so sweet. He forgot to say that the updates with the civil rights attorney will be delivered by him. Oh, and everyone's good. Barring emergencies, we're not to be bothered again until tomorrow." Tynie relays, pocketing the phone. As the meal's being made, Bobby accepts "I like Liu's style on that one." She returns to the kitchen bar after detouring to get them drinks and closing the fridge. Setting those before the seats, she kicks back awaiting her man.

Later bringing everything before her, Bobby overtakes the chair beside Tynie, the couple eating in a giddy silence. As soon as all was finished, Tynie cleared from the meal as Bobby opened the drinks.

Strutting back to him, Tynie brags of the newly returned peace and love she has for Bobby without a word. He loves the display before him, opting to return it to her in kind later without saying as much. Standing up as she neared him, Tynie reaches for the drinks so they can be shared as each one stood before the other. Their arms intertwine, the beverages being split with each one's elbow crooked in the other's. The libations ended, Bobby kisses his wife before ridding of the bottles, strutting away so Tynie has something to stare at. "I married the hottest man alive.." She purrs. "As I did the hottest woman.." Bobby answers, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I say we close out the day cuddling while watching movies. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." They say as one. Bobby chimes "Oh, and in terms of dinner, we're not messing up the house." Slipping his feet under hers, Tynie's lead to the couch by Bobby, who doesn't worry about that move hurting him. The new entertainment center's turned on just as the couple plops to the couch, Tynie saying "My King's pick, I chose the last one." Blushing, Bobby complies, as comedic movies are chosen to watch. They both knew the motive behind that, attributing it directly to how the bulk of their day had a rage undertone. The perpetrator of that rage undertone is the one that the family shall call "the fucker," a "man" whom will not again know the honor of being cited by his legal name.

Laughs echo through the house as the movie trails on, Tynie and Bobby at last totally celebrating everything that came out of Bruno's way to back them and the family. Those watching from above were celebrating as well, Tynie's talisman tattoo thrashing lightly to depict that. In terms of everyone who matters to the couple, Liu has them covered. Bruno and Rose returned home, sending Tao and Little Man back to their residence. The family's done all they can for this new set of situations, they're now in the hands of a civil rights attorney and Liu.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, the first movie drones on, laughs emitting from their lips periodically. Tynie splays herself atop her man in a way that speaks of adoration and comfort. He lays them out against the couch, sneaking a hand into the pocket of her pants which holds the phone. Texting Keith's, Bobby has their next meal delivered only to stash their phone on him afterwards. They'd not taken any time to check out the new devices, Tynie planning "We kick back tomorrow, barring emergencies. What we didn't get done today gets covered then too." The second movie is absolutely terrible, Bobby taking the timing of his wife's plan as her declaration of distaste for the flick. Shutting that off, he agrees "I love that idea."

Half an hour later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie breaching the hold to attain one of Bobby's guns from their end tables before answering it. "Last I knew, Liu's orders about being armed when answering the door are upheld." She eludes, clipping that firearm to her hip and going for the door. "Sorry man, attorney's orders." Tynie apologizes, showing her gun still in the holster. "I understand. In fact, that's how I answer my door at my place. I shoot trespassers on site, as I'm certified for conceal carry." Keith answers, handing over the meal. "Us too!" Tynie cheers, taking the delivery in both hands. Keith ends the conversation "Hopefully you two have a good one. Be safe."

Nodding, Tynie kicks the door shut. Bobby gets up to secure the house, this time being the last one for the day given the couple's plot for tomorrow. Lining the meal up to the coffee table's top, the two sit down side-by-side, Tynie putting the gun back where she found it. "I think we started a trend.." Tynie giggles. "A good one if you think about it." Bobby interjects. They go from that quick conversation to eating in a romantic silence. The meal takes a while to be finished, Tynie and Bobby clearing from it together. "Thank you my King for backing me today." Tynie relates. "You always back me, as I will you. Forever." Bobby swears, taking his wife by the hand.

All of Tynie's worries are kicked out of her being, Bobby receiving word of that when her right hand slinks out of his long enough for her arm to wrap securely around his waist. Bobby's right arm is then draped to her shoulders, Tynie being lead back to the master bedroom while basically snuggling with every step. She spins before him to kiss while they clear the house, the distance between the kitchen and the master bedroom being taken without ceasing the affection or even opening their eyes. Each one is blown away by that being managed, also shocked by the depth and power of the kiss, especially since they'd not done this in a good while.

They'd left the master bedroom door open, Tynie praying that her man would not be hurt as they take the kiss on through that entryway. Her prayers were answered, as Bobby secretly had them reversed. The kiss breaks off as they hit the end of the bed, breathlessness being abated by the two bursting air into their noses and occasionally opening their mouths a bit until that moment. Sitting onto the edge of the bed first, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's neck to lead him onto that furniture without saying a thing. The chest on the bed's edge wasn't bumped in this move, Tynie attempting to display her power to Bobby in a new means. Her frame laid atop that bedding, Bobby's in her arms, Tynie smiles like a Cheshire cat as he gasps in awe at her strength.

"Hey, you always show off your power to me. I was just taking a stab at returning the favor." Tynie explains with the biggest shit-eating grin Bobby'd seen in days on her face. "Mmm, that was hot baby.." Bobby slurs out, changing up how they held each other. Side by side as they lay on the bed, Bobby reaches his left hand into her pocket to charge their phone. "Ooooh, those muscles on display up close, just for me." Tynie slurs out under her breath. "That's right baby. I'm yours. Eternally." Bobby swears, reaching his left arm to cover them both. Seeing to it they each had pillows behind their head, Tynie hears this beamed softly "My woman's a hottie." They kiss again after that, this one serving to celebrate their love and the turnout from how the day began. The affection lasts for a bit, slumber encountering the two as it's separated from. "Love you, now and forever." They whisper to each other as they fall asleep. The couple slumbers with their arms entangled around each other, pulling off snoring in time as well.

Everyone who matters is covered, those who don't will get theirs. Bruno's stroke of genius with calling that civil rights attorney will send a message to those who have or ever plan to fuck with Tynie and Bobby's family, one that speaks of ending everything those individuals currently cherish as free individuals. Yes, Liu's done amazing with the legal issues the family's had, but the man admitted he can only do so much. The fact that Liu has more dignity than "the fucker" did showed through at a time when the back of Tynie's mind wondered again regarding whom to fully trust. The family covered she and Bobby just as those two have done for the ones they love amongst many others.

The ones who matter took Danny's letter as an open invitation to show their hand in terms of how they feel for Tynie and Bobby. Each party which remains a part of that couple's hearts did so in their own way, many of them by simply standing by in case those two needed them. Rose and Bruno had a more in your face style of backing Tynie and Bobby, which actually served as the vehicle to the newly returned peace being provided the entire family. Only those witnessing from above could see that coming. Danny "The fucker" and all those who've EVER messed with Tynie, Bobby, and the ones they love will learn their lesson. "The fucker's" letter was the vehicle of that being taught the hard way, something they'll uncover in due time.

Now to go about forever with a new outlook on getting justice….


	91. Ch 91

Title: Kicked Open Doors

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The next morning breaks with Tynie and Bobby lying side-by-side with an arm around each other's shoulders. The snuggle they started out with last night morphed into that as they slept, both merely wanting to be together. Right as Tynie went to give her man a morning kiss, their shared phone is going off. Half awake, she stumbles an arm around Bobby to take care of why that device is going ballistic.

Liu on the other end apologizes for calling them so early in the day, getting interrupted by Tynie's elaborating "Man, it's good. I bet this call is because the civil rights attorney wants to know our motives for going through with all this litigation. Danny's letter kicked open a lot of doors. Bobby, the family and I are simply walking through them. I say that because Bruno's call to that attorney came out of Danny's letter if you think about it. Not only that, we're doing this to send a message, one that speaks of our intention for seeking out any legally available rectifying for being exploited or otherwise encountered in ways that warrant a time before a judge." Liu's stunned at how she worded that, noting it all as it comes across the conversation. Promising to update them on the statuses of the litigation and the family, Liu adds "In terms of the destruction of your Dad's old house, that's set for Saturday. From there, it'll take three weeks to build his house, as a format for it has already been chosen. Yeah, I was able to get that done yesterday too."

"Good with us man, oh and for your information: the only time we take midnight calls is if the shit hits the fan." Tynie absolves, Liu agreeing before they hang up. Setting that phone back on the charger, Tynie's then met up by Bobby who awoke while she was on the phone. "Nicely done." He brags softly as they go in for the first kiss of the day. The couple takes a while in keeping that kiss up, moans of love leaving their lips until it's broken off. Staring into one another's eyes, Tynie and Bobby don't say anything for a moment, him reaching back to pocket their phone. Eyeing him over, Tynie blushes and at last lets out what Liu told her. "Nice." Bobby cheers, taking her by the hand and leading the way out of bed. Tynie's all too happy to follow Bobby anywhere, admitting as much in the giggly sighs he hears as they cross the house. Instead of her settling at the kitchen bar when they hit that part of the house, they wind up making breakfast together. What Rose did when reprogramming the distributor actually extended the cartridge life, Bobby learning that with a quick check of that device on his wife's hip.

Later sitting down side-by-side, the meal's enjoyed without a word, Tynie getting up to clear from it after they're done. She did that intentionally, realizing that they'd yet to have their morning caffeine. Fixing that for both, Tynie assures Bobby something to stare at with the way she brings it towards him. He does as she expected, blushing as Tynie sits next to him with her coffee in hand. "Is it just me or did what I tell Liu actually.." Tynie starts "Completely blow his mind and extend the peace we felt yesterday?" Bobby finishes. "Ok cool, so it wasn't just me." Tynie admits. After that moment, they sip the coffees with no conversation, neither one really wishing to jinx the newly resurrected peaceful feeling they share. This time, Bobby gets up to clear from everything, Tynie taking a turn to stare at his strut away from her.

"That hottie's all mine." She mutters proudly. Wrapping her chest in his left arm after he finishes that task, Bobby replies "As this hottie's all mine." "Aww.." They chime as one, both all smiles. Their phone goes off again, him answering it.

Sasha's due date has been announced, and it's the Sunday before they do the consultancy. Sasha was going to opt to be induced, learning she can't do that since her babies will be born by C-section. Liu's working on getting a clearance for the two in case the babies are born later than that day, one that allows for an emergency departure from the Academy. Spring Breeze is still high-risk in terms of her pregnancy, all due to her age. Other than that, everyone's alright medically. Thanking him for that word, Bobby tells Liu to "text when you get wind on that clearance." Liu agreeing, they hang up. Pocketing that device one more time, Bobby says "My Queen, I have news." Waving for him to go on, Tynie learns everything about Sasha and Spring Breeze, alongside everyone else who matters. "Damn, Liu gets shit done!" She cheers, tapping Bobby's arm to be let out of her chair.

Tynie and Bobby then start making good on her plan from yesterday involving "taking care of everything that wasn't handled." They start off by doing the laundry, then a workout, followed by time in the Jacuzzi tub. Their laundry takes a while to finish, given the fact there were several loads involved. They end up taking every bit of clothes in to the master bedroom side-by-side, keeping the trend of being at each other's hips up some more. After they'd gotten everything put up, Tynie realizes the phone was still in the pants that Bobby wore prior to them spending time in the Jacuzzi tub. Retrieving it, she stashes that device in her pocket, wearing a bit of a plotting smile.

In her best "innocent wife" voice, Tynie eludes "We forgot to get Spring Breeze's chest and items for the baby.." Wrapping both his arms around her waist, Bobby counters "We haven't forgotten that for long. Come with me my love." Giggling, Tynie obeys that wish, Bobby leading her in the direction of her purse. He'd moved it from the edge of the bed when she had her back turned, slipping that to her arm after quickly abating part of the hold they had crafted. She manages to be a sneak, slipping her left arm from around his waist to stash his wallet in the back pocket of his pants, grabbing his ass before returning that hand to the beltline.

Not wishing to make things unequal, Bobby goes for her ass without saying a word, grabbing it just as quickly as his was.

"By the way, when we worked out earlier: You totally blew my mind, I know you're powerful baby.. But DAMN!" Tynie gleams. "Same with you baby.." Bobby boasts back. They walk across the house with their arms remaining around one another's waists, hoping that today's peaceful mood would remain. Escorting her across the property, Bobby only ducks away to secure the house and get the new garage door opener. Tynie waits for him to return to her side, tightly grasping his beltline as soon as she can. He returns the favor, the couple leaving to get Spring Breeze's chest and items for the baby while retaining the closeness that hold created.

Taking her Jeep from Hawaii, they manage to get everything in the back after hitting a mall rather hard.

When they load the trunk space of the Jeep and move everything around a few times, Tynie wonders how they'll get everything home safely. Seeing that worry in her eyes, Bobby says "I got this." Tying everything down with bungee-like loading straps, Tynie sneaks in to take a bandana they bought and make a warning flag for those driving behind them. "You mean, we got this." She amends, kissing her man one more time after. The next thing Bobby feels is his wife going for the keys to her Jeep as the kiss kept up for a few moments. Separating from that affection, Bobby leans in and whispers "You know what that move does to me.." "I do, and that was deliberate.." Tynie admits in a playful purr. Taking her over to the driver's side, Bobby says under his breath "You little minx!" "You tempter.." Tynie whispers, blushing as they hop into the Jeep.

"Well, since they don't want a baby shower.." Tynie wonders. "I'm already on it. Don't you worry." Bobby eludes, calling Phil. Tynie hears Bobby's half of the conversation, electing to remain silent until pulling up at the couple's house. Just as the Jeep's shut off, Bobby hangs up wearing a bit of a plotting smile. Pulling up beside them, Tynie sees Phil and literally jumps out of the Jeep to greet him. Bobby sees his wife do that stunt leap, worrying over her being injured after Tynie lands. Phil halfway catches her, surprised at what he just saw. The three catch up, Tynie learning that Phil dropped Spring Breeze off at TreMarkis's until after he gets the chest and baby items. She guides him to the back of the Jeep, Bobby meeting them to untie the chest from the trunk space. Leaning into her man's ear, Tynie vows "I'm alright baby." "It has been a while since we've seen you two, so the whole seeing her leap like that was expected." Phil admits.

Tynie playfully slaps Phil, at the same second snarking "Well excuse me for having an odd way to show love!" "He was teasing you." Bobby laughs. Tynie looks to apologize to Phil, who overrules "If you didn't playfully slap me I'd wonder if I pissed you off. We're good." From that short talk, Bobby and Phil load the chest into the back of Phil's SUV, Tynie watching over them. Hugging Phil briefly, Bobby backs up so Tynie can do the same. Waving to the couple, Phil secures the trunk of his SUV before driving off.

"Oh honey, you see them all Saturday. Phil told me. He wasn't supposed to." Bobby educates, just as Tynie was to lose her smile for a moment. "Sweet!" Tynie cheers, as they decide to stash the Jeep in the garage. Soon hopping out of the jeep, Tynie and Bobby meet up as they head for the house. Securing the garage remotely while they clear part of their land, Tynie starts giggling like an airhead. "Someone's excited." Bobby teases. "Aren't you? I mean it has been a while since we've seen the others.." Tynie snarks between giggles. "I am, it's just so cute to hear you giggle like that." Bobby absolves, taking his wife into a tighter hold as they walk. Arriving at the front stoop, Tynie's let in with her man in tow.

Locking the home behind them, Bobby notices his wife has stopped giggling. Her back was turned to him as there was a momentary separation between the two, causing Bobby to rush back to her side. "I love the others, babe. This new system of communication's nice, but the fact remains I'm starting to feel as if I've bailed on Little Man." Tynie admits, her giggles urgently ending. "You haven't bailed on him, Phil covered us on that. He told Little Man there were some scandalous people trying to get in with us and you kept him away for his safety." Bobby informs. "That makes a lot of sense actually." Tynie realizes, the worry she had abating.

Their phone goes off with Little Man on the other end, Tynie reaching to answer it, then telling Tariyu. "Uncle Phil told the truth, Tariyu. There were some SERIOUSLY scandalous people around us, which is why you've not been over lately." Hearing a relieved sigh on the other end, Tynie continues "We have that set up as a permanent thing too, that way you're not around those kinds of people because of me and Uncle Bobby." "That makes sense Aunt Tynie. Love you. See you Saturday.. OOOPS!" Tariyu giggles. "Love you too Little Man. Oh, about Saturday, your Uncle Phil and Uncle Bobby have big mouths." Tynie concludes, ending the call. A mock hurt look given her, Tynie says while pocketing their phone "Honey, I wanted Little Man knowing that he didn't do anything wrong. When I called you and Phil bigmouths, I was teasing!"

Taking his hand in hers, Tynie then pulls Bobby closer, heading in for a heated kiss. The couple had managed to recreate the closeness they started today off with by snaring each other into an arm-in-arm hug, aimed at the couch. Her purse never left her arm, Bobby taking it off of Tynie before laying it to the top of her end table. Also, the kiss they are sharing doesn't get broken off until the couch was overtaken by them. "Are there any other promises we haven't made good on yet?" Tynie wonders. "Not that I can think of." Bobby answers, seeing his wife wilt into him happily. "Wow, we get together Saturday to blow up a house, and you and I are namesakes on a Sunday." Tynie blurts. "I can't believe that's coming around so soon." Bobby confesses, referring to the birth of Sasha's babies.

Sneaking his hand into her pocket, their phone is laid to the coffee table as Tynie's distracted by the flexing of Bobby's muscles. Catching his hand, Tynie snares it closer to her chest by the heartbeat, confessing in a soft tone "Seeing you lift that chest was so hot! You're getting a massage, later." "You mean we're getting massages later, you get one too." Bobby corrects, petting her chest as the cheeky smile morphs into a shit-eating grin. "I do." Tynie sighs, the two being laid out across the couch by Bobby. He reaches back to turn on the entertainment center, figuring time alone watching movies could be shared. "Little Man took Phil's word better than I expected. I've been so worried over him thinking we've bailed, especially since he's already been through that. I just don't…" Tynie starts. "He knows baby, trust me. Everything's alright, no need to worry." Bobby finishes as he winds up not able to find a movie that seemed interesting. Shutting down the entertainment center, Bobby sees Tynie taking a call on their shared phone.

"Flies With the Cops, I need some advice. I can't be on my feet much because of my pregnancy. I don't have anyone who can run my store. What do I do?" Spring Breeze asks. "Focus on the baby, leave the rest to me." Tynie answers. Spring Breeze concurs, hanging up.

Tynie then immediately calls Liu, ordering "Look dude, Spring Breeze can't run her store anymore, medical orders. I need you to set up for Daddy, Bruno, and Tao to divvy up the stock she has. Have Rose watch Little Man when you get that arranged. Whatever you order, do NOT split that stock up right now, we'll discuss that at a later date. TRUST ME. After that's done, sell the property that Spring Breeze ran her store in. Send the proceeds of that straight to her. You get why I'm having it done like that, right?"

"Sure do. It'll take a bit for the civil rights attorney to get through with everything he's overtaken anyway. Consider it done. Relax, I'll still take down time and get established. Since this situation is circled around a medical issue it has priority. Oh, and what you asked to have shipped here from Hawaii should arrive by mid next week. I just got word and was about to call you." Agreeing to that, Tynie hangs up. Calling Spring Breeze right back, Tynie announces "You'll be set before you know it. Liu will need consented access to your stock though." Spring Breeze says "I'll have Phil give that to him right now. Thank you Flies With The Cops." "Eh, no sweat. You know the deal: if you need us call." Tynie concludes. Spring Breeze answers "Will do."

Bobby heard everything, bragging "That was awesome!"

"Eh, it all just came to me. There's another reason I'm not having Liu order Spring Breeze's stock being split amongst the family members. We've gotten rid of a lot of people lately and I'm wondering if we'll have to do that again soon. I don't want anyone we may be getting rid of to get anything out of any member of the family." Tynie elaborates. A text from Liu comes across the screen of the couple's shared phone reading "I knew the motives even without Tynie explaining entirely. Frankly, I'm GLAD she went there! Everything you two have promised that hasn't been acted on is a voided arrangement, effective immediately! I have the same feeling about ridding of people Tynie does."

Tynie replies "Dude, you rock! Thank you! Keep us posted! You know what to do and when." Liu concurs, adding "Tynie's latest plan is underway." The texts from that conversation are saved, then the entire discussion is ended. Showing Bobby the latest conversation, Tynie mentions "I know exactly why he went there with the voided arrangements bit. Something tells me that is orders from the civil rights attorney." "I had the same feeling." Bobby admits, pocketing their phone. Reaching over to get her purse and sling it to her left arm, Tynie inquires "What do you want to do now baby?" Sneaking his arms around her waist, Bobby answers "Give the hottest woman alive a massage, and go from there." Blushing, Tynie giggles once more as her frame is lifted off the couch. Her purse is crested in the crook of her abdomen as Bobby chariots her towards their room. Loving the display of power she's getting, all Tynie does is brag about her man's strength in a breathy-and-soft voice while they trek across the house.

The throughway of their master bedroom arrived at, Tynie shuts up just long enough to hear Bobby swear his adoration gently as well as that to him she is "Ms. Universe." Laying her onto the bed in a swift-yet-soft dropping motion, Bobby then takes her purse and sets it to the end of the bed. Unloading that and his pocket, he sees Tynie flip over to her stomach awaiting the promised rubdown. Splitting his legs around her hips, Bobby makes good on the massage, assuring it being done with full power. Aware that Tynie loathes it when he treats her like she'll break when giving massages, Bobby does all he can to not handle the massage that way. She howls out when he rubs a few places, not from enjoyment, advising her man that "the fucker's bullshit" is where those areas of overbearing tension came from.

"I didn't hurt myself with the leap when meeting Phil, baby. Relax." Tynie vows. Sighing, Bobby returns "Good to know babe." Melting into the bed after about half an hour, she sees Bobby plop over to her side with a bit of worry still in his smile. Rolling over so their eyes meet, Tynie relays "I'm serious honey, that leap didn't hurt me. You've waited long enough for your massage." Settling onto his stomach, Bobby doesn't object, soon as he's laid out Tynie returns every aspect of the rubdown she obtained. When she gets to his knees, Bobby howls out, instigating Tynie to do all she can to pop them for him. The pops she hears are loud, her man moaning back "Thanks babe." "Anytime, how did that happen?" Tynie worries. "Tension buildup, that's all honey. Honest." Bobby tells her. Understanding, she continues the rubdown right up to the point where the man of her dreams melts onto the bed. Slipping over to his side, Tynie stretches her right arm over Bobby's broad shoulders.

Their phone goes off again, Bobby reaching to answer it. Liu on the other side has news, asking Bobby to put the phone on speaker. Once that's done, Tynie and Bobby hear "Harlei and Anjea just recanted their connection to you two. T is flying everything from your Hawaiian home here when he has vacation time coming. I've already had T pay for the crest tattoos to be removed from Harlei and Anjea. Those two are having that done as I speak; T swears he'll get photographic evidence. T refuses to be repaid for that, and the money that came from Tynie for the beach house to Harlei has also been forfeited. They took it out of the bank and gave it straight to T, before you ask. T has that all locked in his account at the bank to where only he can access it. T just called me with all this a bit ago, not knowing how to tell Tynie. He feels like shit that this happened, yet already has it set in motion to have the garage built on your beach house property, and the security system upgraded. Apparently T has Marine buddies in those businesses these days. Anjea instigated the recantment of your connection, claiming that Tynie's a diva that can't live without getting her way. Harlei went with her, claiming a unified front on that. I've already alerted the civil rights attorney, who says that Harlei and Anjea are so fucked even Satan's blushing. I was told to quote him. Tynie, I'm sorry to be the bearer of that news."

Gulping back angry tears, Tynie resolves "Liu, please tell me you told T that none of that shit is his fault. T keeps his cut of the money from the beach house/ private beach land deal, we insist. As for the flying of our stuff from Hawaii taking a couple days, there's no rush. After all that T's done for us, we don't have the heart to make him hurry with those items. Relating to the money for the beach house/ beach land deal given to Allyn, Elya, Harlei, and Anjea: Bobby and I want them wired right back to us as soon as you can make it happen! Tell T that his Marine buddies that will be doing the garage and security system work they are awesome for doing this! You've done right man, regarding Harlei and Anjea. In terms of the photographic evidence, T made a decent call. If you can, find out whether or not the others we've rid of actually got their crest tattoos removed. Thanks for letting us know this man." Liu's reply "I did tell T what you asked. As for the money wires, I'll get right on them. T's Marine buddies will get your message. I'll also tell T to text you when he's going to fly that stuff back to you two, as well as let him know there's no reason to rush. As for the other crest tattoos being gotten rid of, I'll do my best to find out." "Good plan, Liu." Tynie confirms, ending that call.

Handing Bobby the phone, Tynie at last lets out the angry tears she'd withheld. Setting that device onto the bed, he bear hugs her with all the power in his body, Tynie weeping "What the fuck did we do against them?!" "We stood our ground, protected our hearts, acted on our rights. We didn't let them waltz all over us. They're the assholes, not us." Bobby soothes. Letting that answer sink in, Tynie realizes "T did us many favors already, really acting like a brother to me. He really didn't have to go as far as he did." "I don't think he sees it that way my love. I'm also not too sure you could change his mind either." Bobby counters. "You actually think I was going to try to do that?" Tynie wonders with a bit of a laugh. Tynie's short laugh instigates both of them to break out in vindictive chuckles, the feeling that once more this couple got legally-available revenge being celebrated.

Liu and T talk again after Liu's call with Tynie and Bobby is over, T coming up with a plan to make good on Tynie's wishes. Liu gets all details of the plan, actually converting Tynie's wishes into orders that make T's idea the way things are handled. Thing is, T and Liu are talking while T's at his bank, the money wires being set up literally the same day they were sought out. The banker ends up communicating directly with Liu, since Tynie and Bobby were declared "unavailable." Allyn, Elya, Harlei, and Anjea also bank where T does, so those wires were added to the one from T's account.

Liu thought that Allyn and Elya had already given up the cuts of money from the beach house/ beach land deal, only to learn that they moved those funds into a different account as to try and conceal them. Given the size of the money transfer, the feds got alerted. Liu explains everything, depicting a rather graphic tale of fiscal and emotional exploitation against Tynie. A federal agent takes that all down, authorizing the money wires right away. T overheard that, adding "I've known her since high school; this isn't the first time some asshole's pulled this shit. Lord willing it will be one of the last."

Liu hears that, asking T to take his phone off of speaker for a moment. "Man, no problem. I'll appear. Text me the day, time and courtroom when you get it." T swears before being asked, Liu noting that prior to concurring with that arrangement.

The federal agent who authorized the money wires hears that, seeking out to speak with Liu. T hands over his phone, Liu learning "The wires will be through and cleared by the end of the week. Tell your client. Oh, and thank you for making our case against those four iron clad. We've been investigating them for fourteen months; this event just solidified the charges even more. We need your authorization to add Tynie and Bobby to the victim list though." "Do it!" Liu orders, promising to update the couple later. The federal agent writes that order down, returning T's phone to him afterwards.

Before calling Tynie and Bobby back, Liu does some investigating of their accounts. Apparently his hunch couldn't have been more perfectly timed, as a member of the bank account insurance agency was about to contact him. Those two men have a decent-lengthed chat, Liu getting wind that Allyn and Elya had concealed their funds from Tynie's beach house/ beach land deal as a plot to further exploit her. The federal investigation into Harlei, Anjea, Allyn and Elya for grand larceny and bank fraud had mandated the insurance agent for bank accounts to check into a few things. Liu's then appraised "The accounts belonging to your clients are secure. They're victims of those two fucks, among many others. We already made it to where they can access the money and have funds wired in. Any money wires authorized will go through on an expedited status because of this situation. Beyond that, the couple you represent will NEVER have to worry about money again. I'll send you the proof any way you want." Liu orders "I'll be there in an hour, have it ready!"

The conversation's ended after that meet up is solidified, Liu calling Tynie and Bobby immediately afterwards. The insurance guy for bank accounts and Liu wind up meeting forty minutes later, Liu being handed the proof he sought out. As Liu drives back to Tao's, the couple's shared phone is called.

Bobby answers the phone on the second ring, Liu telling him everything that just came up. "You got to be fuckin me." Bobby howls, Liu saying "Umm no, I'm not. T helped me set that in motion when we last spoke. Apparently.." Liu starts, continuing in great detail as to all he just got wind of. "T's willing to testify.. for us?!" Bobby interrupts.

"Yeah man, he insists. Said something about keeping his word to Tynie." Liu adds, continuing his long-winded diatribe. "He really is a good brother." Bobby affirms as the couple's lawyer at last shuts up. Tynie wonders what's happening, not saying a word. "Look man, you get this on the way to being settled first. That way there's no potential for delaying the federal actions against those fuckers. In terms of Spring Breeze's store being sold, deal with that after. Just set up to have the stock managed like Tynie told you earlier. If anyone asks, you can't explain to outside mitigating circumstances. We'll see them Saturday. One more thing, get ahold of Rose and tell her that Bruno's system for communication is in effect. You already know what to claim as the reason why." Bobby plots.

"You got it. Later." Liu confirms, ending the call. Putting their phone on the charger, Bobby gives his wife a look that screams of just receiving bad news. "What happened?" Tynie worries, soon after getting every bit of information regarding the most recent call they obtained. "T's always been like that, babe. His heart is huge, his ethics code is strict, and he LOATHES assholes. As for everything else, I'm unfortunately not surprised. However, I am impressed with how you handled it all." Tynie concludes.

Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Tynie makes it so their foreheads meet up, going on "I didn't see us walking through those kicked open doors having this circumstance, I swear."

"Don't blame my Queen for this, you wouldn't let me blame me. This is what we needed to have happen really. People need to know that we won't stand for their bullshit." Bobby returns. Looking into his eyes, Tynie whispers "Yes my King, you're right." "Baby, I must apologize. I didn't know T would go so far for us, I was wrong for once believing you'd leave me for him." Bobby admits, ashamed.

"Babe, there's no reason to be ashamed. T wanted to show you instead of just telling you, that's how he is. As for your other belief, I'll NEVER leave you! I swear that on my last breath!" Tynie vows. "So…I'm forgiven?" Bobby worries. "You had no reason to be sorry in the first place. We needed to be shown who really cares, you said so yourself. T's just showing his hand. Everything's good, my love." Tynie decrees. Seeing the truth of her words in her eyes, Bobby smiles again, boasting "Damn I have it good!" Clearing her throat, Tynie corrects "We have it damn good honey."

Liu's acting on Bobby's plan as that conversation ceases, Rose learning of "an unexpected string of circumstances altering Liu's availability to handle family status updates." Rose then decrees "We act on Bruno's communication system until that changes. Little Shit will know of any emergencies, I swear. You just handle the shit that's evidently hitting low fans, Liu. As for Spring Breeze's store's stock, we deal with that next week." Liu's resolution to that being "Got it." Moments later, Rose tells Bruno everything, adding "Liu ordered those who are pregnant are not to know about this."

Bruno's answer "I can see why. We'll also not discuss it on Saturday, you know how Little Shit worries." Rose laughs "I do. We have a plan." TreMarion's appraised, vouching for how Tynie, Bobby, Rose and Bruno want things done; only to add "This best not make it back to those who are expecting. Beyond that, we stick to the plan for handling Spring Breeze's store's stock." Liu affirms "I had no intention of informing the households of those who are pregnant. They don't need this stress in their condition. Consider the plan concreted then." Every conversation then ceased, all parties silently paraphrase Rose in a prayer "May there not be any more shit hitting any more low fans today."

Bobby then hears the text alert for the couple's shared phone go off, Rose texting "We'll keep you two posted on anything in the family. Liu's going to be really busy, he said you knew why. Relax, those with pregnant women in the house are clueless. The stock for Spring Breeze's store gets handled next week. If Little Man worries about being bailed on, we'll tell him there have been scandalous people trying to get into the family that he shouldn't be around. Love you guys."

"We do. Sounds good. Love you guys." Bobby answers, again setting the phone to charge. Tynie watches him do that, grabbing her hubby into her arms the second she sees an opportunity. "We have who matters around us now. Little Man being kept away was a good thing. If he worries about being bailed on, I'll have it set to where the family backs what we told him regarding scandalous people." Tynie plans. "Rose already arranged that, she just told me." Bobby mutters. "Wow.." Tynie gasps.

Little Man calls Rose, asking "Why do scandalous people like to mess with our family?!" "If I knew the answer I'd tell you. I'm sorry Little Man, but I won't lie about that. Besides, Liu needs a career to keep up." Rose relates. "I miss Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby, and the others.." Little Man pines. "Saturday will be here before you know it. Your Aunt Tynie wanted you away from those people, Tariyu. Uncle Bobby told me that a bit ago; they don't want you hurt because of people like that. They miss you too; this was to keep you safe." Rose elaborates.

"Makes sense, Aunt Rose. One thing though, why didn't Aunt Tynie tell me?" Tariyu poses. "Oh that, she didn't know how. She didn't want you hurt at her words or not understanding her explanation. Tariyu's lost at that last line, Tao picking up the phone to get Rose to repeat herself. Once that's done, Tao tells Rose "I know exactly where Tynie's going with this. Don't worry, I'll get him to see her logic. Thank you for telling us. See you Saturday." Rose agrees to that before the call is ended on Tao's side.

Texting Bobby, Rose admits that she claimed some things on the couple's names. Tynie sees that across the screen of the couple's shared phone, resolving as she takes that device off the charger "You read our minds, relax. I feel bad for how Little Man's been done by us not being around much. Thing is, I'd rather it be me and Bobby dealing with those people than Tariyu. Please tell me you told him that." "Not in those words, but yes." Rose replies.

"Saturday can't come fast enough. I owe Little Man for putting him through this." Tynie responds. "Umm, not according to Tao. He said he knew right off why you did what you did. He appreciated it too." Rose counters. "Sista, do me a favor. First chance you get, tell Little Man that no matter what we love him. Forever." "Will do." Rose swears, the two ladies then ending the discussion. Setting their phone to charge one more time, Tynie tucks her hair behind her ears with a frustrated look on her face.

Witnessing that, Bobby again goes to bear hug his wife, hoping that the closeness of the hold he's crafting soothes her for a while. Across town, Liu's taking a break from the new legal situations to assist Tao in explaining to Little Man just why the family's not gotten together in a while. "Aunt Rose told me that scandalous people were messing with Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie. Those two don't want me around that kind of person, Aunt Rose says that type of person is really dangerous." Tariyu mentions. "They're right. Your Aunt Tynie told me something too, Tariyu. She and Bobby would rather it be them around that kind of person than you. They love you forever, their hearts would be shattered if you got near scandalous people just to be around them." Liu informs. "He's not Lying. Rose just confirmed that in a text, she had Tynie and Bobby's permission to say that too." Tao verifies, showing his phone screen around the room.

Tao then adds "Saturday will be here before you know it. Liu's working on getting the scandalous people out of our lives. You need to trust us, Tariyu. Tynie's never misled you, nor would I allow anyone to try that." Tariyu's silent, taking in everything he just heard. Deep breaths heard before Little Man answers cause Liu and Tao to worry for a moment. "So they love me.. they're not bailing.. they're trying to protect me?" Tariyu wonders. "Exactly." Liu whispers. "Tariyu, I agree with everything they've done. I know it hurts to not have seen them in a while, but this was best for you. Your safety means more than a gathering. The scandalous people wouldn't care if you got hurt in any way. Tynie, Bobby, Rose and the others do care. Rather deeply, which is why they insisted it be handled like it has been." Tao explains. Tariyu's face lights up at that explanation, his heart and head totally grasping what the family's motives were right then.

"I get it now. I'm loved and protected." Little Man cheers. "Forever." Tao and Liu say as one.

Ducking away to call Tynie, Tao says "I'll be right back." Bobby hears the phone going off one more time, answering it with an arm pulled away from his wife. Tao relays everything that he, Liu, Rose, and Little Man just talked about before Bobby can get a word in. "You read our minds, thank you. We may be periodically reminding Tariyu about that though. Tynie and I don't want him forgetting; especially should we encounter more scandalous people." Bobby responds. "I like that idea!" Tao gleams, the discussion ending after they chime simultaneously "See you Saturday." Bobby once more charging the shared phone, Tynie's told of the most recent developments, only to boast when her man goes quiet "Again, my King impressed me. Very nicely done. As for Liu, Tao, and Rose explaining it to Little Man, they did really good." "Thank you my Queen. Yeah they did." Bobby agrees, both trying to smile one more time.

Their hands entangle in a hold, as Tynie plans "The way that phone's gone off, we leave it here for now. I'm making my man steaks for lunch. We'll have scotches to go with them. I figure once the steaks are done, we can eat them in here so that both of us totally relax. In terms of the cleanup, yeah I got that too." "My Queen is not my servant. The cleanup will be done by me. Other than that, we make lunch together." Bobby overrules. "Yes love. Let me take care of one more thing." Tynie shoots back, going to change out the distributor cartridge. She'd caught that just in time too, the alert for a low cartridge nearly sounding off. "A day and a half per cartridge.. Not bad." Tynie announces. "Actually that's pretty good." Bobby counters. Going back to his side, Tynie's all smiles, getting Bobby to join her.

Acting on Tynie's plan for lunch, the phone's left on the charger as the two clear the house headed for the kitchen. As they get in the kitchen, she gets together everything that will go with the steaks, Bobby covering those and the scotches. The minigrill overtaken by half of their lunch, Tynie starts to worry about missing important news from the family. "Don't worry babe. We'll know when we're meant to. As far as the others know, our phone battery's dying." Bobby tells her. In those words was a confession, something that he did when she was handling the distributor. "Thank you honey." Tynie purrs, checking the steaks before aligning the fixins to a tray.

"Ah Ah Ah.. I got that." Bobby chides, overtaking the task of getting everything together after noticing the steaks were done. "Yeah, and I got you." Tynie responds in a playful purring voice, wrapping her arm around his waist. Giggling, Bobby enjoys the tone of his woman's voice as well as their closeness while going back to the master bedroom.

Bobby guides her to the bed first, flowing onto it at Tynie's hip with the tray in hand. Sharing the meal without a discussion, the couple winds up having a return of peace and quiet to their day. The scotches follow that trend, being taken in as the silence around Tynie and Bobby remains. "You don't do that cleanup without a little loving.." Tynie teases, pulling her man closer "I wouldn't dream of it." Bobby purrs back, the two immediately going in for another kiss.

The affection is broken off in a way which hasn't been done for a bit: each one pulling away while retaining a slight open-mouthed tongue war and then both having their lower lips nipped on. "Wow.." Tynie and Bobby gasp together, him slowly sliding off the bed, again tray in hand. Tynie's in a romanced stupor when the phone goes off. Aside from everything the couple already knows about, the family as it stands is good. No emergencies so far in the day, Bruno swears that Tynie and Bobby will be told if anything changes. Grateful for that, Tynie replies with love. Liu texts to inform the couple that today's events have him rather busy for the rest of the week, the next time he'll likely be available to talk is Saturday. There's a caveat to that of course, barring emergencies. Tynie agrees to those terms, telling Liu as much before returning the phone to the charger.

Returning to his wife, Bobby sees a glow across Tynie's cheeks that illuminates the entire room. "We got good news lover. Everyone's alright. Liu's booked pretty solidly the rest of this week though, you know why. Beyond that, you were right about knowing when we're meant to." Tynie broadcasts. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Bobby waves Tynie over, getting a bit of a breeze as she practically races to his hip. "You know I don't like keeping the hottest man alive waiting." Tynie beams. "You know I don't like it when the hottest woman alive races around for non-emergencies." Bobby worries back. Draping her arms over his shoulders, Tynie apologizes with a kissy trail down his right cheek. "Ohh.." Bobby slurs.

Retreating her lips to his ear, Tynie poses "So, is my Badass Kahuno in the mood?" "Yeahhh.." Bobby howls under his breath. The hold dissolves just long enough for both to disrobe, their outfits getting chucked across the floor. Standing before her, Bobby requests "This time, my Queen's in total control. I buck, you stop me." "Oooh, yes my King. Get on your back on the bed then." Tynie returns in a lusty voice. The next thing Tynie sees is her man splaying onto the mattress while simultaneously crawling back so his knees don't drape over the edge. Tynie watches Bobby settle back with his head on the pillows, waiting until he stops moving before prowling him like a tiger hunting their prey. "I've waited all day to do this.." She whimpers in a yearning tone.

"As have I.." Bobby howls, witnessing the love of his life leap straight onto his raging boner. "OH my GAWD!" Tynie gasps, adjusting to the intensity of his erection. Feeling her tightness cling to him, Bobby moans "Ohh hell yeahh!" Gazing into his eyes, Tynie starts off this lovemaking with an intensity that they've not shared in some time. Her hands rake over his chest as the leaps endure, Bobby sheerly adoring the wildness to her sex. Just as he starts to thrust in time with her, Tynie races her hands to his hips to end that move. His ass is kept in her grasp prior to Tynie going through the first climax of this romp. "UNNH! OHH! BOBBAAYY!" She bellows at the start of this orgasm, throwing her head back so fast her neck pops. He feels her core muscles moshing around his erection, Tynie then removing her hands from his ass.

Lowering her gaze so their eyes meet again, Tynie moans "You take over.." Honoring her wishes, Bobby goes totally buckwild thrusting himself into and out of his wife's center. Tynie's thighs taken into his hands, hers return to raking his chest, this time adding in a few playful scratches of his chestfur. Reaching her left hand away from his chest, Tynie strokes Bobby's nuts for a few moments, slurring out "Oooh, I can't wait to feel that load of hot cum flooding me." That move drives Bobby INSANE with desires to rock her world and at the same time make what she mentioned reality. Relenting her hand from that part of him, Tynie gets a quick grasp on Bobby's shoulders, altering the way she sat on his throbbing member as well.

Grunting as he bore witness to that, Bobby uses the different position to an advantage in terms of the power of his thrusts. Tynie has a severely intense climax bubbling up inside her, the fight-back starting moments after her man makes their intimacy more powerful than when it started. "I want to cum with my Tarzie.." Tynie groans, retaining the lusty voice.

Still grunting as he fucked her, Bobby lets out "I'm real close my Janie.." They say nothing else until neither one can hold off their releases, Tynie being shoved over that edge first. "Ohhhh My Tarzie! Unnh! I love you!" She bellows as that climax rages through her being. "Ohhh my Janie! Unnh! I love you!" He hollers back, Tynie plopping onto him seconds later. Cuddling as they start to cool down from the shared intimacies, Tynie and Bobby gasp together "That was HOT!"

Taking one hand away from her thighs, Bobby runs it up Tynie's spine and through her hair. Sensing he was concerned over her thighs having handprints from the intensity of their sexual encounter, Tynie relates through her breath "No worries my King. I'm satisfied and totally happy. Everything else can be dealt with later." Stopping himself from checking on that specific fret, Bobby answers in kind "Yes my Queen. Oh, you mean we're satisfied and totally happy." "I sure do." Tynie sighs, not saying another word. In his arms, Tynie falls asleep, wearing the biggest smile of the entire day. "Awww." Bobby whispers, chastely kissing her lips before laying Tynie to his side. Seeing to it she has pillows under her head, the napping Tynie started is joined in by Bobby. She rolls over, kissing him in her delicate slumber, saying between short smooches "I love you Bobby." Kissing her just as he got, Bobby replies "I love you too Tynie."

From there, the couple snuggles and naps without a thing on their minds, both smiling from ear-to-ear. They wake up a couple hours later, kissing as they sit up in the bed. Tynie discovers with a quick glance the shared phone didn't go off. The couple then heads for the Jacuzzi tub to get cleaned up, each one separately hoping the quiet from their phone not going off upholds. They don't spend much time in the jet-raging waters, drying off moments after both are washed down. Walking hand-in-hand, the couple kisses briefly before splitting off to get dressed. The outfits that were tossed across the floor are obtained then thrown into the hamper by Tynie as Bobby pockets their shared phone.

Waving him closer to her, Tynie has a bit of concern to her smile. Bobby goes to his wife's side, soothing "By the looks of it, everything's fine. No one's called us out for a while, babe. I'm a bit worried too, yet until we're told otherwise, we've done all we can for now." Nodding Tynie accepts that, draping her left arm around his hipline while ridding of the concerned tone to her smile.

Leaving the master bedroom one more time, Bobby guides his woman in the direction of the couch. "Hey now, you won't let me act like your servant. We make dinner together." Tynie relates as they travel through the home. "Who said anything about us cooking again today?" Bobby evades, sporting a premeditative smile. "You little sneak!" Tynie yips. "You're forgetting, positive mystery." Bobby teases. Tynie giggles, admitting that he was right without actually saying so.

They take a bit in getting to the couch, Tynie being laid against it just as the door's knocked on. Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby goes to answer it. Lya's on the other side of the door, saying as the couple's meal is in her hands "I'm golden legal-issue wise. My deal with Tynie stands." "Fair enough." Bobby answers, taking the delivery in hand as Lya shuts the door.

Securing that prior to going to his wife, Bobby wonders "Deal with Lya?" "Oh that! She said since I'm her lawyer after the whole thing with her staffers and that bomb threat on the first time we went there, that our meals are on the house. She claimed that's good until the restaurant closes for the last time. I figured that was reasonable." Tynie recalls.

"Oh yeah!" Bobby sighs out, that whole situation coming back to the forefront of his mind. "It's ok baby, we've had a lot hit. Lya saying that made me remember the deal." Tynie considers, the two laying their meal out atop the coffee table. They eat in silence after that discussion, neither one really wanting to talk for a bit. After dinner's over, they make short order of cleanup, again going for hard liquor to share in. The shared phone doesn't go off again as that transpires, Tynie and Bobby taking that as a reprieve from having to deal with anything. Loading the dishwasher, Tynie sets it to run as Bobby goes to get the hard liquor out of the fridge. They share it while standing in a half snuggled position, each one taking shots straight from the bottle. Once they've had their fill, Tynie caps the bottle and slips it back into the fridge door.

Closing that appliance with a switch to her hips, Tynie gives Bobby another shit-eating grin. Meeting up with her, Bobby says softly "Thank God today's over." "Amen." Tynie whispers, the two reconnecting at the hip to head for bed. As they go back for the master bedroom for the last time today, Tynie and Bobby see that their sync is still present. Each one looks down at their feet for a second, discovering their steps match in perfect time. Smiling from ear to ear as that's uncovered, they kiss before entering the throughway of the home.

This most recent love display isn't broken off until they reach the edge of the bed. Tynie waits for her man as the phone's placed to the charger, both praying quietly that nothing urgent will strike tonight.

They hit the bed at the same time, Tynie and Bobby slinking across it so their knees don't bend at the edge. Situating the pillows behind their heads, Tynie waits for her man to cover them. Feeling the abrupt breeze from that happening, the two end any sense of a gap between them as the final kiss of the day begins.

Communally praying in the back of their minds, the couple sends word to those watching from above regarding all the circumstances which arose today, seeking out a quick resolution to each. As this love display's broken off Tynie's talisman tattoo goes ballistic with thrashes, causing her to yelp out in pain.

Wondering what that meant, Tynie queries "Babe, you got any idea what that was all about?" "I think it means the ones watching us from above are pissed at those scandalous fucks. Beyond that, they're watching over us as always. Not just you and me, but those who matter." Bobby translates, rubbing her arm in that area. Trying to relax as those thrashes subside, Tynie uncovers "Really there isn't anything else we can do. It's all up to Liu and that civil rights attorney now." "It'll all work out how it's meant to babe." Bobby whispers, taking his wife in for a tight snuggle. Sighing out as the discovery that Bobby's right strikes, Tynie nuzzles his shoulder as slumber arrives for both.

What Tynie and Bobby will learn another time is: T's assistance with the new situations wasn't only to keep his word to Tynie, but to send a message to the scandalous folks out there. Thing is, T's message is actually the exact one Tynie, Bobby, and what's left of their family wishes to relay to that element of society. Basically, if you're out there and have even the slightest notion to do anything against Tynie, Bobby, T, or their family you will be dealt with in a court of law. When that happens, anyone scandalous may as well French kiss their freedom and fiscal security goodbye.

Danny's letter really did kick open doors, some of them not exactly expected by Tynie and Bobby, yet those issues will soon be resolved. Protecting Little Man from the scandalous types does come with pain for Tynie and the family, because all who know him miss him. However, everyone in that group knows this is best for Tariyu, because he's been through enough at such a young age. The couple will see what's left of their family on Saturday, with a surprise for those loved by Tynie and Bobby as well as that couple in the mix. Yeah, Liu's a great attorney, yet he's also a sneak!

Now to see if the desired message really gets through to the scandalous types…..


	92. Ch 92

Title: Mighty Convenient

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie and Bobby find themselves awakening at the same second, their snuggle from the night before again altered. This time, she's half hovered on his body, flittering her eyes open as the shared phone goes off. Liu on the other end has news the pair didn't expect. "I got word of something that you two need to hear." Liu advises as Tynie gets that device off the charger. Hitting the speakerphone button, she tells their lawyer to go ahead.

Apparently the couple's consultancy may not transpire, the Administration of the NYPD now balking at the arrangement, one of their members already calling Liu today. Tynie's pissed, growling "Dude, that's breach of contract, unlawful retaliatory discrimination based on sex, retirement status, and the fact this bitch is Cherokee! Technically it's also a blatant violation of our civil rights, based entirely on what Bobby and I have had to set in motion in order to reclaim our lives from those the Administration is now trying to back by doing this to us! You are to hang up on me then alert the civil rights attorney and have him go after those fucks!"

"On it!" Liu swears, acting on the "Hang up on me" line after. Hearing his wife seethe with rage causes Bobby to pocket the shared phone and go straight in for their morning kiss. Tynie adores the power of this affection, returning it in kind, secretly sensing this move was made to try and lighten her mood a bit.

Slowly breaking off that love display after a bit, Bobby asks "My baby in a better mood?" "Yeah, sorry you heard me go postal on Liu like that. I'm just fed up with people trying to backdoor bullshit on us." Tynie replies. "You're not alone in that, so being sorry for it isn't needed." Bobby counters, guiding his wife out of bed.

"Ya know what? We're not doing shit else to prepare for the consultancy. As far as I'm concerned that whole arrangement is voided. I say that because of what I just learned. I sense when the NYPD Administration hears from the civil rights attorney and Liu, we'll lose that deal anyway. I should've known that would happen, given what Liu said a few days ago about the policies about to be a part of the Force. I know that sounds bitchy of me, yet I don't give a damn. The NYPD Administration kicked open THAT door." Tynie starts. "We're just walking through it." Bobby finishes, noting that he agrees with her decision by sporting a proud smile. Halfway to the kitchen, Bobby relays to Liu whom has called them back "Yeah man, we've decided that unless you or the civil rights attorney tells us otherwise, we're not bothering with preparing for the consultancy. After what Tynie got wind of a bit ago, we refuse to waste our time with that. Tynie senses we've already lost the arrangement anyway, the NYPD Administration's just now trying to skate around that verdict any way they can."

"Act on Tynie's sense then. Last I heard, your family's fine. I'll let you know of any updates." Liu returns, apologizing for "Hanging up" on Tynie. "Dude, if we tell you to do that, it's urgent. You're good." Bobby informs. "Very well man. We'll be in touch." Liu resolves ending the conversation.

Taking their phone from him, Tynie sees a look of frustration in Bobby's eyes. Pocketing that device, she says "We check for updates from Liu and the others later. You and I need to attempt having a better day." Going back to walking in the direction of the kitchen, Bobby adds "I like that plan." The civil rights attorney concurs with Tynie's claims against the NYPD administration, as well as her plan about the couple "not bothering in terms of anything connected to the consultancy." Liu learns that as Tynie and Bobby go about their morning regimen of coffees and eating. Liu tells the civil rights attorney, whom has been at Tao's since the first call to Tynie and Bobby "Unless we say otherwise in writing, they want nothing to do with the NYPD Administration in terms of the consultancy. All I was told is to go after the NYPD Administration in any way we can."

The conversation between those two lawyers ends up taking an hour after that, both agreeing it's best for Tynie and Bobby to consider the consultancy a voided arrangement. The NYPD Administration will hear of that couple again though, before a federal judge. What Tynie railed off first thing in the morning is perfect grounds for a lawsuit, especially given the overly-politically correct policies the NYPD now has in effect.

Across town from Liu and Tao's, Tynie breaks from eating to fire off a text to check on her family, saying "Liu's not available right now, given the recent slew of litigation brought about." Everyone's fine, those who are expecting remain asleep. T surprises the couple, announcing that he plans to fly their stuff from the Hawaiian beach house leaving on Friday. "Thanks man!" Tynie cheers, sending "Keep us Posted" as a reply to everyone else that remains in their family. All of them agree to that, noting what Tynie said about Liu's availability before that conversation's concluded. Just as she goes to pocket the phone, Liu texts the couple wondering "I got to know, was Tynie a psychic in a past life?" "I get that a lot, and no. Lemme guess, we're not to bother with the consultancy in any way on your orders. Oh, and we have an upcoming federal court date." Tynie answers. "Yes on the first one. As for the second, I'm not sure if you have to appear yet. When I find out you do." Liu relates. "Umm dude, it's MIGHTY convenient that this hit AFTER we got the Brass investigated, learned of Ross & Helena's murder suicide after he retired, got Katarina and Karven disbarred, then rid of Allyn, Elya, Harlei, Anjea, and Danny. Don't let them spin this on us. Get my point?" Tynie wonders. "Sure do. I'll let the civil rights attorney know as well. Later!" Liu concludes.

Laying their phone to the kitchen bar, Tynie goes back to eating. Bobby breaks from his meal to see what just hit, reading the conversation that was just had with their lawyer over his wife's shoulder. "Damn babe!" Bobby cheers, returning to his breakfast. "All I did was notice the timing of this. Everything else I mentioned was a precursor really." Tynie responds meekly. Liu immediately makes good on what he told Tynie, reading off the list of "precursor events" that she swore lead to this situation being altered to the civil rights attorney. "Those two DO NOT appear for this case, trust me." The civil rights attorney orders, writing down everything Liu just told him. "I wasn't sure on that. I'll tell them later." Liu vows. Deeming that understandable, the civil rights attorney says "Unless I say different, they do not appear, for their safety. That's how I do these things." "Good to know." Liu notes, adding that to his records.

Back in their house, Tynie gets up to clear from breakfast, trying to ease Bobby's morning by providing him something to stare at as she walks away. He does, Tynie then hearing him hoot and holler behind her. Going back to his side her face is beet red, Bobby arises to meet her with a shit-eating grin. Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie slides a hand away to stash the couple's phone on Bobby. "How to make my woman feel better after what we've learned.. That is the question." He mentions. "You already are baby." Tynie purrs, going in for another kiss. This one's a bit brief, yet it still packs one hell of a passionate punch.

The couple's faces are graced by a blushing glow afterwards, Tynie whispering "I love being yours, Bobby. You have NO idea what it means to me to be the one you share forever with." "I feel the same way for you baby." Bobby answers just as softly. Going for the couch, Tynie wraps her left arm around Bobby's shoulders, only to have him slide it down to his hips. "I don't like it when my Queen tries to balance all that beauty on your toes." He admonishes with a smirk. "Yes my King, thank you for protecting me again." Tynie returns. The couch soon overtaken by their bodies, Bobby winds up answering the couple's shared phone again. Tynie ducks back to check for a distributor cartridge, sensing it may be time to change those out. Discovering her timing was off, Tynie relents that search as Bobby learns everything the civil rights attorney has arranged relating to the consultancy.

"Apparently what Tynie listed as precursor events made it to where you two do not appear for this court date. That's for your safety ultimately. Chances are high you two may be contacted by the NYPD Administration. If you are get ahold of me right away." Liu announces. "No problem man. After we fax you the letters we got from the consultancy, we're destroying our copies. We don't want that around our house." Bobby fires back. "How'd you know what I wanted you to do?" Liu wonders. "Guessed." Bobby chirps.

In the background, Tynie half-hollers "Give me ten minutes dude, you'll get those faxes! Tell Tao we'll owe him fax printer ink for this!" Bobby turns to his wife after a moment and says "Not according to Tao we don't." "Cool!" Tynie cheers, pecking her man's cheek with a kiss. From there, Tynie goes straight to her office, pulling out every letter she's gotten relating to the consultancy. Inside five minutes, Tynie starts faxing those letters straight to her lawyer. Liu hears Tao's fax machine going off, saying "That was the quickest ten minutes I've ever known!" "Man, she didn't want you or the civil rights attorney kept waiting. She told me." Bobby defends. Liu sees an addendum to the faxed letters "We'll rid of our copies later. Make copies of these. Trust me." "She's damn good." Liu commends. "Sure is." Bobby gleams. "I'll contact you two with any updates. Consider what she wants done with these faxes taken care of." Liu plans, ending that conversation. Stashing those into a folder after he hangs up with Bobby, Liu turns those over to the civil rights attorney prior to setting down his phone.

Phil found out what's going on with Tynie and Bobby, considering he's how they were arranged to have the consultancy in the first place. Spring Breeze was fast asleep when he let the family know with a text. Bruno surmises "Bet ya anything that Little Shit got Liu and the civil rights attorney all over this. I mean it's mighty funny that their consultancy got taken away after a lot of the shit that's happened." "I have a feeling Bruno's right about this." TreMarion chimes. TreMarkis mentions "Hell, that's one less round of potential bullshit for them to endure. Lord knows they've gone through that enough as it is." Rose mentions "That would explain the sudden lack of availability Liu's had these past few days!" Phil discovers "You guys may just be right. I never made those connections!" Tao absolves "You've been focusing on Spring Breeze man, as TreMarkis has Sasha. Unless Liu, Bobby, or Little Shit tells them, those ladies are NOT to find out."

Rose, TreMarion, Bruno, Tao, and TreMarkis all agree to that before they all stash their phones on the charger. Phil takes a deep breath prior to texting Tynie with news. "I got wind. Sasha and Spring Breeze are entirely clueless. Everyone else says for you not to bother with that anymore." Tynie reads, advising "Dude, tell Liu that, trust me. We don't plan to mess with the consultancy now. Thank you for keeping those who are pregnant in the dark on this. Unless Liu says it's cool for us to go there, they don't get wind.. Got me?" Phil concurs, promising "I'm calling Liu right now. You got it."

Liu gets word that the initiator of the consultancy arrangement got wind of the change in that situation, appraising Phil of how it's being dealt with now. "Look man, if you need me to testify, text me." Phil requests. "I'll let the civil rights attorney know that." Liu swears. The next thing Liu hears is "We've already arranged to keep those two posted on family updates. Tynie swore you had limited availability because of this." "She didn't lie. Thank you for handling the family updates." Liu attests, getting back "No sweat man." With that, the conversation's concluded. Phil and Liu both charge their phones, sensing those devices will be needed more than usual today.

Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes, grumbling "I cannot believe this shit! Seriously, all we did was act on our rights, now this happens! Thank God Phil had the presence of mind NOT to tell the pregnant ladies! Yeah, he knows. Liu and the civil rights attorney will get word of that part, before too long." Pulling her closer to him, Bobby whispers "It's alright honey. Everything will work out." "You're right. I really wanted to mold those young officers' careers. How was I supposed to know that us acting on our rights would take that away?" Tynie wonders. "You weren't. It's wrong that this happened, yet we have it soon to be taken care of." Bobby soothes as Tynie envelops herself in his arms.

"I'm so sick of assholes taking shit away from us! We've both been through that enough in our lives already for fuck's sake! I mean we'd be catching all kinds of hell if we returned that favor to ANYONE! You know I'm right too!" She howls with angry tears racing from her eyes. Petting her hair with his left hand, Bobby wipes those tears away with his right.

Under his breath, Tynie hears "You're right my love. I say we focus on our family, any clients you get in the future, and when need be your Project. We do not accept anything outside of that, because I don't want you going through this again. Yes, I'm pissed about how things turned out. However, you know what seeing you cry does to me. Tell me how to take away the anger and pain babe…" Tynie mutters "You're working on that right now babe. This plan is absolutely perfect. I just wish I knew how to rid of your anger from this my love."

Leaning his chin so their eyes meet, Bobby answers "You're already working on that." Time slides by as the two sit together silently, Tynie later realizing "Actually, this works out better for you and I. We've had enough shit hit us, and Sasha's due to give birth soon. I say that because of your plan about the family, my practice, and my Project. I figure this: We'd still be set to do the consultancy if we were really meant to."

Discovering she was right, Bobby smiles from ear to ear before responding "You're right my Angel." Nobody in the family has their phone go off for another couple hours, everyone presuming the others were alright. Each party that currently has a slice of Tynie and Bobby's hearts is aware of Liu's lack of availability; everyone assumes that "no news is good news." Tynie and Bobby wind up making their next meal together, each one keeping an ear open to catch if the shared phone starts going off.

Breaking from those preparations to check her distributor, Tynie discovers it's still running strong without the cartridge needing replaced. They eat together in a bit of a relaxed silence, sipping a drink retaining that trend. Bobby clears from it all as Tynie hears their phone ringing. Kissing his cheek briefly, she goes to answer it. Liu reminds her that the civil rights attorney doesn't want them appearing, adding Phil's arrangement to testify based on his connection to the consultancy arrangement. Tynie also learns that the consultancy is to be considered voided effective immediately, followed by Liu and the civil rights attorney having a day before a judge against the NYPD Administration next week. As for the other litigation, that will be settled out of court around the same time.

"Damn dude, how'd the guy pull THAT off?" Tynie wonders. "Oh that, everyone who has EVER fucked with you and what's left of your family has pooled together to settle everything. By "They" I mean also the families of those individuals who are now deceased. I think it's because they knew they didn't stand a chance." Liu answers. "When all that goes through, call us. Bobby, you and I will meet at my place to discuss handling that. After the news I woke up to, I'm not about to talk about that over a cellphone." Tynie plots. "Good call!" Liu cheers, noting the plan prior to both hanging up.

Going back to her man, Tynie announces "Lover, I have news." Nodding to ask her to go on, Bobby sports an anxious smile. She elaborates on everything Liu just told her, celebrating the word about those who've fucked with them "Settling out because they knew they'd not stand a chance." She sums that all up with "One more thing, honey. I planned to have Liu come over when that's handled to talk about our ideas for those winnings. After how our day started, I'm not about to have those discussions over a cell phone." "Sheer genius." Bobby commends, ending the gap between them with a quick draping of his arms over her shoulders. Gazing into his eyes, Tynie wonders "What do you wish to do now my King?" "Whatever it takes to make my Queen happy." Bobby returns.

Leaning her head to his right pec, Tynie murmurs "I want my Kahuno happy too. Just wish I knew how to make that happen after how today started." Instead of verbally answering that, Bobby takes the new pose between them as a means to lead her towards the sauna. Her head doesn't leave its nestling place, Bobby managing to take Tynie across the house with minimal alteration of their hold. As soon as they get to that part of the house, Bobby slinks a hand away to stash their phone in the special compartment. Disrobing to fully enjoy the sauna from there, Tynie at last begins sporting a giddy smile.

Meeting her at the sauna chairs moments later; Bobby's face is plastered with a matching expression. Kicking back with one arm around each other, the couple ignores time's passage for a while. As they get dressed to leave that room after still more time, Tynie kicks the sauna into cool down as Bobby retrieves the phone.

The trend of them not being disturbed returns, Tynie getting wind of as much when her man shows the screen of that device to her. Smiling like a Cheshire cat as she takes the phone from him, Tynie relays "It's about time we caught a break!" Stashing that phone in her pocket, Tynie sneaks her left arm around Bobby's waist. They choose to go to the master bedroom to relax and maybe watch movies, Bobby leading the way as his arm returns the sneaked grasp around Tynie's hips. Setting her to the bed's edge a few minutes later, Bobby hears Tynie take another call.

"We need to move the meet up for Saturday. I just got word the home TreMarion had is filled with asbestos. We can't blow it up now legally. I've already gotten the cost of the permit refunded in full. I did that about an hour ago. I'm already on it in terms of that endangering your dad, by the way." Liu informs.

"Simple man, tell everyone to meet here at my place. Set it up so you get texted when the demolition's completed. I don't want the expectant mothers around that risk. Thanks for leaping on that whole endangerment thing with my Dad. If anyone who saw Daddy while he lived in that house gets sick, you know what to do and when. In fact, order Spring Breeze and Sasha to get checked out, NOW!" Tynie answers. "No sweat. Good plan, see you Saturday. When I get updates on this you do." Liu resolves, both hanging up at the same time. Phil and TreMarkis are immediately texted with Liu's orders about their ladies getting tested from being around TreMarion in that asbestos-laiden home. Both men rush their women to the ER after saving those orders to their phones. Tao goes to Phil's to keep eyes on the home, Bruno heading to TreMarkis's. Awaiting the results of those tests, Phil and TreMarkis swear to Liu that word will be delivered as soon as they get it.

Settling the phone onto the charger, Tynie educates "The reunion got moved here. Liu's been refunded already, the permit for blowing up Daddy's old house had to be voided. Asbestos, Liu's already on it for the endangerment risk to Daddy. Same with everyone who saw him after the heart attack before Bruno had Daddy move in, should anyone get sick. Sasha and Spring Breeze are getting checked out as I speak. Liu's also getting alerted when the demolition's done." Heading to her side after silently changing his mind about the movies, Bobby gleams "Nicely done." Resting her head where his shoulder meets his neck, Tynie purrs "Learned from the sexiest man alive." "Thank you honey." Bobby returns. Tynie then sees him split his arms so that one's behind her shoulders, the other under her knees.

Arising from the bed's edge, Bobby modifies a threshold carry to lay his wife against the mattress. Slipping his arms out from underneath Tynie's frame, Bobby lays beside her as this rings out "I'm worried hubby. I don't want the condition of that house to impair those babies in any way." Petting her talisman tattoo, Tynie continues "You guys heard me. Please watch over the babies. They need you more than anyone else in the family right now." Silently choosing to bear hug his wife, Bobby shows that her concern is backed in his heart as well. Praying without another word exchanged, the couple lets time slip by as their worries are broadcast to the heavens.

Those two weren't the only ones praying for Sasha and Spring Breeze's babies, the rest of those whom presently matter joining them. Liu sat anxiously awaiting word, in the back of his mind beginning to figure that he'd be "Destroying cords" on behalf of the unborn family members. Phil calls Liu two hours after all those prayers started being sent above with TreMarkis at his hip, Phil announcing first "By the grace of God, my baby's alright! Spring Breeze is fine too!" TreMarkis follows that with "Tell Little Shit THANK YOU! The babies and Sasha are fine!" Liu concurs "Will do! You guys get the ladies home and relaxed!" TreMarkis and Phil agree to that, ending the call moments later.

Tynie's laid on the bed with worried tears building in her eyes when their phone rings. Bobby reaches over to answer it, Liu elaborating "The babies are fine! Sasha and Spring Breeze are too! Phil and TreMarkis told me to tell Little Shit they said thanks! Bruno and Tao are headed back to their homes. Phil and TreMarkis are bringing their ladies back home as we speak." "Thank you God!" Bobby gasps, swearing to let his wife know. Liu appreciates that, promising "Barring emergencies or other legal situations arising, we'll chat tomorrow." Concurring to that term, Bobby hangs up and sets their phone back on the charger.

Gently guiding her head towards him, Bobby eludes "There's no need for those worried tears my love." "The babies.. Sasha and Spring Breeze.. Are alright?!" Tynie stammers out. "Yep, Liu just got word." Bobby replies. "Thank you God!" Tynie squeals, learning from her hubby "That's what I said!" Half leaping, Tynie bear hugs Bobby with all she has, doing so in celebration of the latest news to enter their day. Returning the embrace, Bobby entangles his wife in a chivalric display of his power. Rose, Bruno, Tao, and TreMarion all celebrate the word similarly to Tynie and Bobby: tight hugs shared when they meet up with Sasha, Spring Breeze, TreMarkis, and Phil. Each person returning to their respective homes, they all choose to attempt relaxing from how the day started in their own means.

Liu then has a private meeting with the civil rights attorney whom declares at the start "It's official, the consultancy for Tynie and Bobby is voided. The other litigation I've sought out in the names of all your clients will be resolved the day after we appear before a federal judge against the NYPD Administration. I know I said that would all happen next week, yet I didn't have the days confirmed last time we spoke. I'll need you to appear though, as well as the gentleman who set up the consultancy arrangement. Beyond that, no other client you possess is to show up. As it stands, everyone you represent now will win BIG." "I can make that happen. Text me information relating to day, time, and courtroom." Liu asserts. Roger agrees to that, writing himself a reminder note before the meeting's ended.

Across town from that meeting, Tynie and Bobby remain in their room, relaxation racing from her frame in a matter of seconds. Again glancing in his wife's eyes, Bobby wonders "What is it baby?" "I'm tired, but not in a physical sense. We've been taken through the ringer more times than we deserve. I'm genuinely sick of all the bullshit that our family keeps encountering. I'd give up damn near anything to make that stop." Tynie confesses. Bringing her closer, Bobby responds "You don't have to give anything up, beautiful. I'm just as through with that as you are."

"This may sound so perverse, yet I think the whole loss of our consultancy deal was meant to be. Seriously, after everything else we've gone through, that could have added more situations for shit to hit the fan. I really don't know if I want to continue practicing law or not. I mean, we did discover when I acted as a typical civilian without a profession reputed for ending freedoms attached we had less problems. I'll keep practicing if you want me to though." Tynie continues.

Stunned, Bobby returns "Let things get worked out first for us and our family before you make that decision baby. As far as the consultancy loss sounding perverse as you interpreted it, I don't think so. You've not been needed by your clients for a bit now, yet I know you love helping people. I'm not going to take the reigns in terms of you practicing law, that's too close to my being controlling. Please trust my word on this, it's best we ride everything out. Baby, one thing I don't want you having is regrets." Her voice breaks as this retort is given "I do trust you and your word. You're not controlling, Bobby. I do love helping people, yet even my own family has me on reserves for that these days. Please hold me while I think over whether or not to keep my practice going." "You never have to ask me to hold you." Bobby corrects, tightly wrapping his arms around her hips.

The shrill ringing of their shared phone cuts through the split-second silence that abounded the couple, Bobby releasing his right arm from the embrace to answer it. "I've got news. Tynie's sense from earlier about the consultancy was confirmed. The civil rights attorney will have everything he overtook resolved by the end of next week. The pool of settling parties made that happen. Phil has a court date with me for the NYPD Administration case next week too. You two are to make yourselves scarce on that day, by the civil rights attorney's orders. Those orders are for your safety, I take it you know why. When everything's taken care of relating to those cases I'll contact you." Liu informs. "No problem. Let Phil know we're grateful for his testifying. Tynie decided that the offer to use her office is good until you get established. I take it you know who to blame for that." Bobby elaborates. "Absolutely, her decision is totally understandable. I'll let Phil know." Liu attests before hanging up. Tynie heard Bobby's half of everything in that conversation, only to get word on what Liu had discovered as the phone's set down.

The next call they get is from Henry, Bobby answering it in a demanding tone "Henry, she's unavailable! I know ALL about how you and the Bar Association treated my wife! Thing is, so does our civil rights attorney! If you called to end Tynie's connection to the Project, FAX US PROOF in writing! Oh, and you WILL be seeing us in federal court!" Henry's retort "You'll be faxed that within the hour." Hanging up on Henry, Bobby immediately calls Liu to make good on what he just threatened. Liu answers on the first ring, alarmed at what he's hearing. Putting his phone on speaker, Liu asks Bobby to repeat himself.

The civil rights attorney who's at Liu's hip when this call comes through requests "When you two get that fax, send it to your attorney. I'll get it from him, since my fax machine's down." Bobby attests to also faxing consented access to Tynie's ENTIRE medical history. The civil rights attorney says "I know EXACTLY where you just went with that." "So do you want her to surrender her legal license?" Bobby asks. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! You two will be texted with the court date information though. I'm giving your attorney my direct line. If ANYONE with the Bar Association or NYPD Administration contacts you two in ANY way: Call me immediately! Day or night!" The civil rights attorney mandates. "You got it." Bobby swears, hanging up.

Turning back to Tynie, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry baby; the Project is no longer yours." Tynie cries "Of course not, I can't have much of anything. Henry just proved that." Cradling her in his arms as the phone's dropped to Tynie's lap, Bobby vows "We'll get him for making you feel that way my love." Liu texted the couple the civil rights attorney's contact information, Bobby urgently using it to quote what Tynie just let out. Mentioning also that he doesn't hide anything from his wife, Bobby tells of what was declared in Henry's call. The civil rights attorney then requires "Do not let her answer the phone, door, or get the mail until AFTER we go to court. You monitor those. By the way, my name's Roger." "You got it." Bobby returns, using only one hand to fire off that text.

"Baby, Roger's got this. That's the civil rights attorney's first name. You're not to give up your law license though. Henry and the Bar Association will see us in federal court soon. We'll be texted with that information. You're to try and relax as much as you can until we go to court. I'm dealing with Roger directly so you can. Basically, you don't answer the phone, door, or get the mail until we see a judge. Roger's orders." Bobby informs. "Works with me." Tynie mutters, still being very upset. Liu's texted by Bobby the same way Roger just got "Whatever you do, DON'T tell the pregnant ladies about this! Tell Roger our testimony in this case is a given." Liu retorts "You read my mind in terms of those expecting not being informed. I already told Roger that by the way." Thanking Liu for that, the conversation's halted.

Bobby resumes wiping the tears from Tynie's face, deciding not to say anything for a moment. Taking his hand in hers, Tynie weeps "Why'd they do this to me baby?" Bobby mutters "I don't know…" Time passes as the two lay together quietly, Tynie doing all she can to go back to thinking clearly while in Bobby's arms. "I think it's best we don't keep Roger and Liu waiting on getting that evidence." Tynie later mentions, breaking the silence. "I'll handle that, you stay here, please." Bobby requests, chastely kissing her. "Yes dear." Tynie murmurs, not moving from where she laid. Racing to her office from that point on, Bobby handles everything he swore to Roger inside fifteen minutes after having left the master bedroom. Waiting for confirmation of the fax going through, Bobby checks the couple's shared phone. Uncovering that it hadn't gone off again just yet, he files away proof that Liu and Roger got the "evidence" as Tynie called it.

Locking her office, Bobby darts back in the direction of his wife. Tynie's balled up around the pillows which bear Bobby's scent, crying without a word as he enters the master bedroom. Roger calls right as the trip towards the bed is made by Bobby, who then gets word "We got them by the balls! You'll be contacted when I get the court date confirmed. You know what to do and when." "Yep. You're dealing primarily with me from here on out. This situation has really done a number on my wife, if you get my drift." Bobby responds. "Most definitely. We'll be in touch." Roger affirms, the call ending mutually.

Pocketing the phone one more time, Bobby slinks onto the mattress as Tynie at last stretches out. Her eyes are red and socketed from the tears; which is like an Okinawan sword through Bobby's heart when it's seen. Gently guiding her closer, Bobby hears Tynie whimper "You were so proud when I became a lawyer and got the Project started. All that's basically gone now…" "We'll make it, even through this.." Bobby soothes. "Do the others know yet?" Tynie worries. "Everyone EXCEPT Sasha and Spring Breeze will be told, Liu's orders. Roger will let us know when the court date is confirmed. Aside from that, I have it covered." Bobby answers. "Roger and Liu have done us good so far, I have faith in them. Thank you babe, for covering me on the rest." Tynie whispers. "I love you, it's no problem." Bobby tells her under his breath.

Everybody excluding Sasha and Spring Breeze finds out what just hit with Tynie, which truly pisses each one off to no end. "Liu tell Roger that when this goes to court, we'll have Sasha and Spring Breeze taken to Tao's so they can be monitored. I ALREADY know that everyone will testify for Tynie and Bobby." Rose orders. The others all verify Rose's orders, T goes one step further, saying "I can be in town late Thursday if that helps." Relaying the new information to Roger, Liu learns "That'll work. Thank you all." Liu then tells Roger why Sasha and Spring Breeze aren't to be involved, Roger totally agreeing. Liu then tells the family in a text "When I get confirmation of the court date, you all do. This plan with those expecting is perfect. T, we all thank you for coming into town early for this." Everyone answers "No sweat. Tynie's always had our backs, it's our turn."

The text Liu sends updating Bobby on this development goes ignored for a while, Tynie reaching into his pocket to change that. "Oh my God, Bobby. Look." She gasps, showing him the message. Thanking everyone, Bobby tells T "Man, if you need us for anything let us know. Especially after this…" "Will do man." T returns, Tynie again pocketing their phone after. Disgusted by the bulk of today's events, Tynie shakes her head with her nose pinched between her left thumb and index finger. "I know honey. I know." Bobby relays, gingerly taking her hand away from her face. Extracting their phone from her pocket, Tynie fires off a text saying "Unless it's urgent, Bobby and I aren't available. He'll check for updates with you all later otherwise. We love you." Rose and the family all return "We'll keep you posted. It's entirely understandable. We love you two."

Tynie's incensed by everything that's struck today, gazing into Bobby's eyes before venting "I've done so much for so many people. I walked on fucking eggshells after getting my law license because I CONSTANTLY feared if I made ONE mistake. I'd have more felonies than the ENTIRE NATIONWIDE state and federal populations of inmates doing life without parole COMBINED! We elect to act on our rights, being guided by Bruno calling Roger at one point, and BAM all this hits! Seriously, were we supposed to pretty much allow the criminal element to basically cause us to take it up the tailpipe?! We've lost so much because of those types, and apparently that trend isn't over with yet in terms of me! What the Goddamned fuckin Samhell did we do to deserve this?!"

Sneaking their phone away from her grasp, Bobby wonders with a vengeful smirk on his face "Honey, exactly how fast are you willing to repeat that to Roger?" "Immediately!" Tynie howls, seeing her man make that call. "Roger, it's Bobby. You'll want to write down what my wife has to say.." Bobby starts, Roger interrupting "I'm ready." Setting their phone to speaker, Tynie then quotes her most recent rant word-for-word. She requests in summation "Oh, Roger when you note this add: This statement was taken verbatim, the victim providing these remarks is seeking they be deemed as sworn true as if testifying in open court before a judge." "Will do!" Roger quips. "If you need me to, I will repeat myself." Tynie offers, her tone reeking in righteous anger.

"No need, although I will be seeking a few language pardons when I use this in court." Roger counters. "I don't censor myself, especially when I'm FUMING. For the record, I'm NOT mad at you." Tynie educates, retaining the nature of her voice's tone. "Honestly, your fuming is totally justifiable. As I told your husband, you are not to answer the phone, door, or get the mail until we go to court. That's for your safety, as well as to allow you time to come down from all of this. I'll contact you two when I get the court date confirmed." Roger explains. "Good with us man." Tynie affirms, ending the call. Handing over that device to Bobby, Tynie poses "What made you think of having me do that?" Bobby eluding as he sets the phone back to the charger yet again "I'll say this: The more ammo we have to use against those fuckers, the better." "Baby, you're vindictive!" Tynie cheers. "When it comes to keeping the woman of my dreams loved, safe, and happy… HELL YEAH I am! Those bastards don't know who the fuck they're messing with!" Bobby vows.

Slipping her arms over his shoulders, Tynie compacts herself so the center of his chest is nestled by her right cheek. "Baby, no." Bobby gasps, altering the cuddle to prevent Tynie staying contorted. Loving the way she's being held, Tynie goes silent for a couple minutes while sporting the biggest smile of the day. "This idea came from the sexiest, most brilliant man I've ever loved. You've said before it's best to not allow those against us too much time in our lives. They get a sadistic high off the fact we're suffering, although our reactions to their bullshit are justifiable. Roger even said so. However, those issues aren't in our hands anymore, we're just backing those who've overtaken them. The way I'm starting to see it: Our family and us have priority, those bastards can kiss Satan's ass!" Tynie blurts, going on "Oh and before you ask, my basking in the power of those rippling, carved muscles gave me the clarity to say that."

Tilting his head slightly, Bobby catches a deep blush across his wife's face, answering "Aww baby, thank you. Our idea is perfect." Her next sighs sound like a contented kitten purring, Tynie's eyes closing while the smile she wears gets bigger. "Grazie My Kahuno.." She whispers. "No problem my Love Kitten." Bobby relates just as softly.

On the other side of town in the same room as Tao, Liu and Roger, Tariyu makes a connection that Roger did NOT see coming. "It's mighty convenient that Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby started getting scandalous people out of our lives, then they lose the consultancy… now this with Aunt Tynie's law practice and Project! I bet the same people, or people somehow connected to them had A LOT to do with this happening so fast!" "Holy shit.. He's right!" Tao exclaims. Liu yelps "I didn't even think of that!" Tariyu explains to Roger "To Tynie and Bobby, I'm Little Man. To me, they're Aunt and Uncle. They and grandfather, or as you know him Tao, are really close. I didn't mean to cause a problem with these cases. I just noticed what I said. I swear." "If I may call you Little Man, you actually helped these cases.. More than you know!" Roger cheers, noting the newly-discovered causal link between these most recent legal events. "You can, everyone else does. Aunt Tynie started that." Tariyu offers. Roger nods, agreeing to that without a peep.

Turning to Liu, Little Man asks "Just how did I help these cases?" "Simple, we were discussing the situations trying to find a connection. Your words opened our eyes to the link, which is a MAJOR thing when taking people to court. Relax, in these circumstances, it's a good kind of MAJOR.. For us." Liu explains. "Aunt Tynie's all heart, has been since I met her. She's done so much for people, even those she may never meet. Pardon my language, but it's a crock of shit that she and Uncle Bobby have to go through this!" Tariyu declares. "Your language is pardoned, Little Man. You're right. I need you to do something.. For you. Try to go relax. I've got this from here." Roger implores. Nodding, Tariyu leaves the room, closing the door to his bedroom after.

Tao alerts Roger "You weren't too hard on him before you ask. Tariyu's like Tynie in a lot of ways, one of them being: he's all heart. These scandalous people have prevented him from seeing Tynie, because she was…" "Trying to keep Little Man away from them for his own protection!" Roger finishes. "Exactly. You're now in charge of what came of that plan, unfortunately." Liu advises. "Damn." Roger howls. "Lord willing these court dates settle everything those scandalous people brought on. Tariyu was right about Tynie and Bobby enduring this." Tao prays under his breath.

"They likely will, not only that: word will get out that these two aren't afraid to do this to anyone else. That's always been the trend with cases I take on." Roger verifies. Tao then dictates "Roger, since you've been working on these cases here, you're staying. I have another guest room you can use. I heard about your fax machine, and can't shake this sense that you'll need to use mine a lot before these cases go to court." Roger chirps back "Alright."

Silently noting what Tao said about "sensing" the continued use of his fax machine, Roger's lead to the second guest room in the home. Getting settled, he stops just long enough to call Bobby with the most recent information.

Tynie and Bobby had laid out onto the bed when he starts hearing the shared phone go off. Releasing his left arm, that device is answered on the second ring. Roger pops off at the mouth about Little Man's epiphany regarding the cases that have been handed Roger's way on the behalf of Tynie and Bobby. "I didn't even consider that!" Bobby interjects, stunned. "Yeah man, Tariyu came into the room to see if Liu, Tao, and I needed anything. He must have overheard us debating about a causal link between these events. Next thing I know, Tariyu's blurting what I just told you. As we speak, Tao's giving written consent for me to use that epiphany in court, claiming it happened spur of the moment. Tariyu worried he'd accidentally wrecked our cases, Liu took care of that, rather gently I might add. Tariyu misses you and Tynie, by the way. I'm staying with Tao in his second guest room until the court dates are over, by his insistence." Roger informs. "That works. If you can, tell Tariyu we're seeing him Saturday, at my place." Bobby requests. "Will do. I'll contact you tomorrow. Barring emergencies." Roger plans, the two men hanging up simultaneously.

"I didn't see THAT coming!" Bobby gasps, again charging the couple's phone. "Didn't see what coming, lover?" Tynie queries. "Apparently Little Man went to see if Tao, Roger, and Liu needed anything. When Tariyu walked into that room, the adults were debating any links between the recent legal situations. Next thing Roger, Tao, and Liu know: Little Man blurts a link that nobody at Tao's thought of. Everything's connected just as you vented earlier babe. Tao's giving consent for Little Man's blurted words to be used in court, claiming they were heard spur of the moment." Bobby relates. "Whoa.." Tynie gasps, hearing after "That's what I thought!" "We got to do something for.." Tynie trails off. "No we don't honey, Little Man did that out of love." Bobby interrupts. Realizing he was right, Tynie goes silent, at last permissing herself quiet relaxation for longer than five minutes.

Tightening his embrace upon her, Bobby says delicately "That's right babe, you kick back. Before you worry, I'm relaxing too." Tynie does as he wants, Bobby hearing her kitten-like happy sighs and virtually nothing else. She's so contented, Bobby catches his wife fast asleep while snuggling atop him. His neck is reverse draped by her arms, the back of Bobby's curls being entangled lightly in her fingers. Sliding her to his right side, Bobby hears soft whimpers of protest leaving Tynie's lips. "I can't surprise my woman in that hold. I'm not leaving you, that I swear on my life." Bobby soothes, delicately kissing her cheek. "I love you Bobby. I'll be waiting." Tynie murmurs, reverse wrapping her arms with all she can muster power-wise around the pillows which bear his scent. He snares up the couple's shared phone upon seeing that, believing it was a sign as to how she's really doing.

The family, excluding Sasha and Spring Breeze get this text "Those fuckers have made my dream woman crumble! She's depressed, not really wanting me away from her for too long. I can barely get her to smile, thanks to them! DO NOT bring up what's hit with me and Tynie on Saturday. We've not seen you all in a while, and I want my Ty-baby to have a fun day without problems." Everyone's shocked at what they're reading, having to go over that text a couple times before sending a reply. Rose takes a stab at answering that message "Bobby, you got it. Focus on Tynie, and let us know if you two need ANYTHING. I'll get the others to back me on this." TreMarion sees Rose's reply, verifying "She spoke for us all Bobby." T, Tao, Phil, TreMarkis, and Bruno all add "They didn't lie." Ending that conversation, Bobby sets the couple's shared phone into his pocket.

Tao then shows Liu that discussion, whom translates it for Roger "They have a code, basically you being in charge of these situations couldn't be more perfectly timed. I can't explain that any further without violating the confidentialities of my clients." Roger responds "That's respectable."

In the couple's kitchen, Bobby attempts crafting a meal with accents that usually make Tynie smile. "I love you baby. I'm so sorry this all happened." He mutters against the air. In their bedroom, Tynie prays in her lightened slumber "God, don't let my Bobby-bear think this is his fault in any way. All he's ever done is love me, keep me safe and happy as best he can. I know his heart's broken over this, because mine is too. I love him, and don't want the added stress of him taking liability for the actions of assholes onto himself." As he continues making their meal, Bobby senses in relation to the last thing he said "Even when she's heart-broken, Tynie can read me." Tynie's napping ends before Bobby gets back to her side, the rage and pain of the day rendering her relaxation non-existent for another time. He basically flies back to their room, praying that the woman of his dreams will at least be able to eat something. Slowing down prior to actually entering the master bedroom, Bobby sees Tynie pulling her hair out of her face.

She doesn't look in his direction right away, instead deciding to tuck a few locks behind each ear first. Raising her chin at a snail's pace, Tynie witnesses Bobby coming her way with their dinner and a worried smile on his face. "Ohhh Bobby.." She purrs, waving him closer. Settling at her hip, tray in hand, Bobby sees Tynie set that between them. "You did that all.. For me?" She asks, waving a hand over the tray's items. "You needed cheering up. I wanted to show you my love." Bobby tells her. "You're a phenom!" Tynie cheers, going for the meal between them. The worry about his wife not eating given the events of the day is bounced from Bobby's mind seconds after he catches Tynie go to town on the spread he brought her way. "I take it you forgot that when I'm this upset, I eat like a fucking horse!" Tynie admits between bites. "I didn't. Although seeing you so upset had me worried." Bobby returns, going for his half of the spread.

Leaning back as she finishes, Tynie takes the opportunity to watch over Bobby like a hawk. She doesn't speak until both of them are full from the meal. Leaning to be nearer Tynie's side, Bobby gives a concerned look. "Now gorgeous, you've fretted over me all day. It's my turn. Tell me, what's on your mind after everything that's hit today?" Tynie worries. "I'm not happy with how that all came to be. We've done nothing that comes close to deserving this. I didn't say anything until now because I was trying to keep a protective watch over you. I'm just as worried over you as I know you are about me. Lord willing, Roger gets us final resolution from all this bullshit!" Bobby lets out.

Tilting her head, Tynie releases a short lost puppy whimper, backing it with the same look on her face. "Honey, I'm alright. Feel this.." Bobby implores, taking her right hand and placing it where his heartbeat is pounding. Her left hand takes his, Bobby soon touching over her heartbeat. The couple's sync resurfaces, evidenced in the matching pounds of their hearts. "I make no plans with my bar card until Roger or the judge orders me to. My office is to remain locked for now, only to be opened after we see the judge. I don't even want to be near that room right now honestly." Tynie plots, ending in a confession. "I'm glad you said that." Bobby commends. Tynie does have one thing that's nagged her since Henry called, inquiring "Will you still be proud of me if I lose my law license after this?"

"Oh my God.." Bobby gasps, going on "Of course I'm proud of you… always have been!" Holding her left temple in her hand, Tynie slinks her eyes away from his. "Please don't hang your head in shame. You needed to hear me say it. After how today's been that's understandable." Bobby overrules, gingerly guiding her chin back up with his left hand.

"You've made something of yourself Bobby. I tried it and look what's happened. Aside from being yours, I wanted a profession where I could better lives. That's the entire reason I even took the bar exam and started the Project. My heart's shattered, my mind's racing, and my body's wrecked with anger." Tynie rails off as a fresh round of mixed-emotion tears line her eyes.

"You have made something of yourself, Ty-baby. You've let your real self shine, which wasn't the case in many ways when we first met. As for the profession for bettering lives, you've done well with that. We don't know if it's over yet, which is why you're physically exhausted with a shattered heart and racing mind. We belong to each other and our family, my love." Bobby consoles, once again gathering her up into his arms. "I'm crumbling Bobby-bear. I need you. I need your strength. Promise me though, that you'll let out if any of today's events have hurt you." Tynie pleads. "You got it." Bobby swears through his breath. "The only part of today's events that've hurt me is seeing you in all this pain." He admits. "Please tell me that I can tell you "no" tonight.." Tynie wails. "You just did. Honestly, I'm not in the mood. My baby needs me more for more than that." Bobby absolves. "Baby, I love you." Tynie whispers. "I love you too." Bobby responds, matching the voice pitch she used.

The family members outside of Tynie and Bobby are conversing right now, attempting to figure out what to do for Tynie to make her see they love her no matter what. T has a stroke of genius, announcing "Guys, I may be new to the ranks. I've known Tynie since high school. The best thing we can do right now is honor Bobby's wishes for Saturday. Let them come to us when they need to. I say that so Tynie doesn't feel she's a bother to anyone, Bobby either. Also, I think it's best to re-iterate the deal about "no debts" when they do seek us out. Beyond that, we do our best to have a good time at Tynie's." TreMarkis attaches "Y'all he's right." Rose and the others all confirm "Agreed. See you Saturday. T, thank you for this. Love you all." T's answer "Hey, no sweat. See you then. Love you." Everyone outside of Bruno, Sasha and Spring Breeze fires off a "Love you, see you Saturday" text before charging their phones for the last time today. By this time, the two pregnant ladies were sleeping soundly, remaining out of the loop in terms of today's events on Liu's orders.

Tynie and Bobby had no idea those conversations even happened, the ones they love insisting that be the case. She's melted into Bobby's embrace in a modified fetal position, the evidence of her shattered heart being the trouge of tears pummeling his top. Tynie attempts to grab her knees to start rocking back and forth, Bobby stopping her with a delicate tap on her kneecaps. "I feel so defeated…" She confesses through her breath. "You haven't lost what really matters, babe. You have me, the family, Liu, and in a way Roger." Bobby tells her. "Would you like it if I went back to just being your little wifey?" Tynie poses. "Please don't make any other decisions right now. Everything's still too raw. When things settle down, I swear I'll back your choice one hundred percent. As I always do." Bobby advises. "Thank you hubby. You're absolutely right." Tynie relays.

"Like I said earlier today: We'll make it, even through this.." Bobby dedicates, stroking her hair. Tynie nods, discovering "We'll make it through anything." He then chariots her towards the Jacuzzi tub, saying "I'll join you after I take care of a couple things." "My King is FAR from my servant." Tynie objects. "That's true, but I can't make good on a surprise if you follow me." Bobby eludes, strapping her distributor wrap around her hips. "Awww, you are so getting spoiled rotten the first chance I get!" Tynie premeditates. "I'd not expect anything less." Bobby laughs. Flipping the Jacuzzi tub on by the wall-mounted switch, he lays Tynie to her feet prior to kissing her with a brief passion. Tynie flashes an anxious smile, disrobing prior to walking backwards a few steps then hopping into the jet-raging waters. Exiting the room just as Tynie went to the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby fires back a plotting grin.

Witnessing her kick back, he turns around and heads for the couple's shared phone. They'd left that device on the bed, Bobby snaring it up as if to put it on the charger. Closing her eyes as relaxation returned with more of a force, Tynie's distracted just long enough for Bobby to fire off this text to Bruno "I'll be at the front door in five!" Waiting the mentioned time, Bruno's greeted by Bobby whom had run across the house to make good on what he texted. "You focus on Little Shit. We'll keep you posted on the others. If you two need anything, let us know." Bruno advises. "Alright man." Bobby agrees, taking Tynie's surprise in one arm while securing the home with the other.

Tynie starts to wonder what's happening, saying nothing as her eyes close again in mellowness. Bobby takes that as the shot to set everything he just got up on her end table, following through on his promise to join Tynie in the Jacuzzi tub afterwards. Flittering her eyes open, Tynie witnesses Bobby get undressed, knowing he'll soon be at her hip. "Sexy.." She purrs, calling him over with a curl of her finger. He doesn't make her wait long, the Jacuzzi tub overtaken by both in moments. "I know, you don't think you've treated me very well today. You're thinking that how you've been isn't Queen-like either." Bobby profiles. "How did you.." Tynie wonders. "It's been written in your eyes since this morning." He returns. "Just like worrying's been written in yours.." Tynie uncovers, starting to wash him down.

Scoring up the other soap bar, Bobby returns the favor, neither one saying another thing for a while. Awaiting the suds to be drenched off of them by the jets, Bobby purrs as their eyes meet "Gorgeous…" Tynie's klutziness reappears when they hop out, the Jacuzzi tub being shut off as she literally trips over the switch. Catching her in his burly arms, Bobby gasps "You OK?!" "You forget: I'm a klutz. Yes, I'm alright dear." Tynie giggles. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bobby leads his wife over to get dried off. Sharing in that, the couple soon leaves that room, aiming to get dressed again. Kissing chastely before they separate to go to their closets, Tynie and Bobby do their best to not keep one another waiting long.

Bobby's hopeful that she doesn't notice what's on her end table… just yet. After dressing, Tynie gathers up every outfit that's not in shreds and tosses it into the hamper. Bobby waits for her to come to his hip when that's done, only to cover her eyes with his right hand. Wrapping his left arm around her abdomen, Bobby again leads Tynie across part of their home. She loves the chivalry displayed, as well as the dance his muscles are doing around her, although remaining silently curious. Winding up at the bed's edge, Bobby seeks out in a teasing voice "Keep em closed.." Tynie does, again being laid to the mattress by him modifying a threshold carry. Sitting Tynie up delicately, Bobby prays Tynie keeps her eyes shut for a few more moments.

Feeding the surprise before announcing it, Bobby nearly sells his own plan out with the giggles leaving his voice.

"My Queen, open them." He whispers after sitting behind her. She does, and before her is a vase filled with a dozen long-stemmed red roses. Picking up the card in that bouquet, Tynie reads "No matter what this life throws at us, I'm yours. You are my Everything, eternally-Bobby." Choppy sighs of elation leave her lips first, followed with a squealed "My King, they're gorgeous!" Enveloping her in his arms from behind, Bobby amends "Not compared to my Angel." "You did this to make my… Ohh.. Bobby.." Tynie stammers out, once more wilting into him. "You'd do the same for me." Bobby attests in a proud voice. "You got that right!" Tynie swears in a perky voice.

Lying in bed together, the couple's embrace is again altered, this time by Tynie. She spins around so their noses meet, starting the final affection for today with an eskimo kiss. Following her on every step, Bobby assures his wife a heated session of sharing love displays. They manage to align pillows for one another's heads without breaching the kisses, releasing one arm each to grab up the covers. Knowing Tynie's distributor cartridges last a day and a half since Rose recalibrated that device, Bobby's not too worried about Tynie having issues through the night with her diabetes.

When they eventually split off from the affection, Tynie holds up one finger. Electing to go ahead and change out the distributor cartridge, she explains "After today's events, I wanted to have this done so there's one less thing to worry about come morning." Bobby agrees with another proud smile, waiting for her to kick back prior to covering them both. Once they each feel the abrupt breeze from the covers thrown over one another, Tynie and Bobby snuggle up the same as always. Slumber hits them moments later, the couple snoring in time with the matched beating of their hearts.

On many fronts, today's been a total bitch. Those from above saw and know all, Tynie and Bobby's family again having their backs, the only ones not in that mix are pregnant. Roger and Liu followed that trend in their own way, much to the honor of the couple. Even Little Man aided in the new circumstances, his epiphany soon to serve Tynie and Bobby better than Tariyu expected. The NYPD Administration, The Bar Association, and Henry all used sarcastic convenience against Tynie and Bobby, which will serve to be a crucial mistake when Roger's through with them. Saturday the family will regroup to have fun, not only to honor Bobby's wishes, also because they deserve it. Tynie and Bobby's communal devotion was depicted in two lines before they even considered sleeping:

"We'll make it, even through this. We'll make it through anything.."


	93. Ch 93

Title: Coming of this...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Yesterday, Bobby saw his wife crumbling in his arms. This morning when he wakes, a silence surrounds him that sends word Tynie's still internally falling apart. She's clinging to him for dear life, her left leg draped around his hips. His left shoulder is gripped so tightly that Tynie's knuckles are visible under her skin. "Honey, everything's alright." Bobby soothes, unintentionally waking her. "Tell me babe, why does it feel like everything I've worked for is gone?" Tynie wonders, half-awake. "Yesterday's events hit us both really fast. As for everything you've worked for being gone, not really. You have what truly matters honey. Everything else is in Liu and Roger's hands now." Bobby answers, witnessing his wife release the hold on his shoulder. Laying herself across his lap, Tynie goes in for the first kiss of the day, Bobby meeting her in the middle. Her mind's still racing, the "what ifs" rampaging the corners of her brain like a speed-freak in a mosh pit. Bobby's concerns encircle his wife, sensing her racing mind even though they're entangled in a kiss.

Separating from the love display a few moments later, Tynie's eyes are glowing brighter than they have since the day before yesterday. "I don't know how I pulled this off, but even with my mind racing I've managed to think about what you said. With everything being basically out of our hands, you and I should keep the phone around us to get word on the family. In terms of the legal situations, only if Liu or Roger contacts us do we fuck with them. Besides, I have the most perfect man alive to start spoiling rotten." Tynie releases.

Looking her dead in the eyes, Bobby responds "You pulling that off was a sign, my dear. Everything will work out as it's meant to, there's no reason for your mind to race now. As for you spoiling me rotten, that's a constant. Just by you loving me." "Bobby, you love me just as strongly as I love you. Oh my God, you're blaming yourself for all that happening." Tynie discovers. "You've been through so much in life; I swore you'd be happy. Paradise together as best as I could provide, yet now I wonder if I'm failing." Bobby confesses. "We've been through hell in life, babe. As for paradise together, we have that. It's those against us who don't which is why we go through this bullshit. Bruno did us a major favor by getting Roger involved, given what Roger does for a living'. Liu rocks as our lawyer, yeah, but he can only pull off so much." Tynie counters. Stunned, Bobby silently wonders just how all that came out, given how Tynie was when they woke up.

"Lemme guess, you have no idea how I came up with that. Simple, I don't like it when you self-bash in front of me, and vice versa. Technically, blaming ourselves is a form of self-bashing, because of how it leaves us feeling. Honestly we really can't do anything beyond what Roger and Liu have ordered, until we see that judge anyway. Why let those against us get the sadistic high of us suffering after their bullshit hits? I mean, we ARE entitled to our own lives, and being with those who matter. Let that be our focus and fuck the rest!" Tynie profiles.

As Bobby's jaw slams down, his eyes get big, Tynie adding "You also must have forgotten I specialize in revenge! The ultimate vengeance is you and I having a good life. You said it yourself: we still have what matters and everything will work out as it's meant to." Mulling over what she said for a moment, Bobby takes his wife into a very tight cuddle.

"Honey, where did all that come from?" Bobby poses. "Oh that, you did it again. Your love's power gave me clarity of mind. Remember, I woke up crumbled and afraid with no ability to really keep one train of thought. This embrace, with those sexy muscles flexing around me is helping more than I can say." Tynie gleams. Blushing, Bobby replies "Any way I can make you happy, I will." Keeping the flexing around her body up, Tynie sees a glow in her man's eyes which hasn't been around in a few days. "I'll admit, I forgot to say some things earlier. Bobby I worship and love you. Thank you for teaching me what I railed off a bit ago as well, because it's really coming in handy." Tynie confesses. "I love and worship you too Tynie. You're right about everything you've said. You impressed me." Bobby replies with the first shit-eating grin of the day. "Yeah, you always impress me." Tynie giggles, returning the smile exactly as she saw it on Bobby's face.

Just then, the couple's phone goes off with Liu on the other end. Reaching his left arm to answer it, Bobby soon finds his wife taking that into her hands. "Hey man, Bobby and I have made some decisions. Until this new case goes before the federal judge, my offer to have you use my office is on hold. I don't want any legal matters dealt with in my home until I find out concretely whether or not I have a valid license to practice law. Secondly, until we go before a judge, Bobby and I are only available for emergencies and family events. Like Saturday's party at our place, for example. We've decided that because neither Bobby nor I wish to risk encountering anymore bullshit entering our home. You and Roger now have stacked dockets because of all the problems that have come about. After these court dates, make good on getting established. Make sure Daddy has everything he needs, honoring what he said about the money too. Beyond that, since the family doesn't want Bobby and me paying for anything, wire the remaining legal winnings back to us. Make sure you take out a slice of those as your lifetime retainer and legal fees for the entire family as it stands too. The reason I brought that up is: I want you to periodically check our bank accounts too, if ANYTHING seems fucked up for *snaps fingers* THAT long.. You know what to do." Tynie orders upon answering it. Handing the phone to Bobby upon Liu's request, Tynie kicks back.

"Yeah man, she's been able to do that ALL day! I stand by what she told you." Bobby affirms, Liu responding. "Since I'm to get established, I don't think it's fair to use Tynie's office unless it's an emergency. After everything that hit yesterday, my ethics code and heart say no. I'll still update you on the cases as I get new word. I shall remain the family's attorney until I retire or do something to cause you all to no longer trust me. In terms of the family, I'll set it so you two still remain informed. I thought about this a lot last night, didn't know when or how to tell you. My brother Tao told me not to go through Tynie on this because it's too close to her heart. Tao said you'd know what he meant by that. Everything else she wants, consider it done. Roger's phone battery is so dead right now that he can't turn it on, so I'll be the one updating you two." Bobby's answer "I do know what Tao meant, man. Your modification of the deal to use Tynie's office is fine as well. I'll let her know. Later." Liu hangs up after hearing that, Bobby pocketing the couple's phone.

Before she can ask "Ok, what did I miss" Bobby relays all that Liu said. "That's perfect. Tao was so sweet for worrying over me. You were right, I do have what and whom matters still." Tynie responds as her man concludes. Leaning her head on the crest of his right shoulder, Tynie goes silent as Bobby lifts her into his arms for a threshold carry. "Oooh, my man's so ripped!" She elates, being whisked to the kitchen. "I know you want to spoil me rotten, thing is I want to do the same for you." Bobby admits, blushing again. The trek across their home doesn't take long, all Bobby hears is his wife bragging about him. The blush she saw in the master bedroom worsens, his face being redder than a rose. Right as he settles her to the floor, Bobby returns the favor, wanting Tynie to be just as happy as he is. She blushes in seconds evidencing his wishes are granted, her face actually matching his in hue.

"This sounds nuts, but in a way those events needed to happen. I've wondered for a while if being a lawyer was still right for me, and we haven't been this lovey-dovey in a while!" Tynie blurts. "I don't think that sounds nuts at all. You made perfect sense." Bobby overrides, the two making coffee and breakfast together after. Serving one another as everything's fixed, Tynie and Bobby spend time in a peaceful silence while eating. One question rang out as they went to sip their coffees, asked at the same time "How do I spoil the one I love when we basically have it all?" Tynie thinks over her end of that inquiry, Bobby following her, the two plotting silently as cleanup begins. One worry surfaces in Tynie's mind, Bobby learning "When this all goes to court, there may be a media frenzy. I may not desire to practice law after we find out if I still have a license to. This is asking a lot in light of how I was yesterday, but I'm wondering…." "I will ALWAYS keep you safe, no matter what. You never have to think that's asking anything, much less believe it's requesting a lot. I'm your man, it's my job. Besides, you love it when I fight for you." He finishes. "I do.." Tynie purrs, the worry evading her thoughts entirely. Meeting up with him, Tynie wraps Bobby in her arms as tightly as she can.

"Hmm, going back to just being your little wifey feels good. I don't have near as much stress as I did when I was practicing law all the time. Knowing you're always proud of me helps too, that's one less nagging I have on my heart." Tynie sighs. "I'm glad baby, you don't need that stress." Bobby whispers. Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, only to have him feel Tynie sneak it into her hands.

One glance at the screen, Tynie fires back "Unless it's urgent, we're unavailable until Saturday. Liu's orders, you all know why. Keep us posted on everyone, we'll see you at our place then." Liu chimes "Actually those are Roger's orders too, I was just near a phone that didn't have a totally dead battery." Rose and the others all reply "Very well. We'll see you Saturday." TreMarkis and Phil add in "The babies are fine, so are Sasha and Spring Breeze. You'll be kept posted." The last text in that conversation is a shared "love you" before Tynie pockets the couple's shared phone.

"Well, Roger worked really hard for us yesterday. Poor guy's phone battery's so dead that he can't turn it on right now. Liu's likely to be the one updating us on the cases. I take it you saw the rest." Tynie explains. "I did. You handled that well." Bobby brags, then leaning his lips to her ear before howling "You also teased me…" "I can't have an unsatisfied hubby, now can I?" Tynie poses in a sultry voice. Shaking his head with a lusty smile, Bobby answers that, his wife taking him by the hand. They return to the master bedroom hand-in-hand, both eyeing each other over.

Halfway standing in front of him as they hit the throughway of the house, Tynie checks Bobby out more, noticing the bulge in his pants. She picks up the pace of the walk to their bed, showing anticipation with every step. Trying to keep up with her, Bobby gets an opportunity to check Tynie out which lasts until they shut the master bedroom door. Breaking the handhold shared, Tynie gets naked right in front of only thing left on her is the wrap securing the distributor to her hips, both wanting that to remain since the clip on the distributor isn't reliable.

Her clothes are strewn all over the floor, the only time she turns away from her man is to retrieve their phone and place it on his end table. He watches her strut while doing that, disrobing prior to meeting her at the bed's edge. Tynie guides him onto the bed by strapping her arms around his waist. "Oooh, I liked that.." Bobby purrs when the two slink their frames to the center of the mattress. Prowling him like a tigress on the hunt moments later, Tynie evades "You're going to LOVE this…" Kissing him from his cheek to his waistline, she leaves hickeys randomly down his chest. Gasping as she kept on, Bobby broadcasts that what Tynie said is actually an understatement. She keeps the kissing trail up when his erection's reached, basically marking it as her intimate territory. "I'm YOURS! Take me Baby!" Bobby growls as this went on for a bit. "With pleasure.." Tynie answers, impaling herself on his throbbing-in-wait member. Her tightness around him causes Bobby to thrust in time with her leaps, then take over as she's still on top. Tynie wails out a few times "Harder baby.. Harder!"

Granting her wishes, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Ohh Bobby… DON'T Stop!" Instead of telling Tynie that stopping wasn't the plan, he shows it by upping the force of his thrusts inside her. Playing with his chestfur and occasionally raking her hands down his abdomen, Tynie moans praises of his prowess. A wild climax brewed and bubbled inside Tynie some time later, her immediately trying to fight it back, grunting "Unnh.. I want to come… with my… Tarzie. I'm.. fighting.. a…WICKED one!" "I'm close my Janie.. real close.." Bobby howls back, the two fucking in time with each other from there. Tynie loses her battle first, hollering "I love you Bobby!" The wildness of her climax around him instigates Bobby to erupt inside Tynie with a force never known to her before. Clinging to her hips as his strikes, he yells "I love you Tynie!" The ferocity of his release causes Tynie to melt onto him, gasping for air. He follows her in that, the two going totally silent until the cool down from this lovemaking is well underway.

Time has been ignored all day by these two, Tynie speaking up first "That was magnificent! My man was a BEAST!" "All to make you happy baby. My woman was an ANIMAL!" Bobby gleams. Tynie looks him dead in the eyes, attesting "I'm only an animal to keep you satisfied. I NEVER want another woman getting a chance to see my love viper showing off. My man's endowment belongs to ME!"

"Ohh honey, you always satisfy me. I love it when you're territorial. No other woman will EVER stand a chance, I swear that on my life! " Bobby swears. Laying her head on his left pec, Tynie amends "Ohh hottie, I love you. You said all to make me happy, when really that covers both of us." Petting her back, Bobby answers "You're right, it does cover both of us."

Tynie rests in his arms, happier than she's been in days, announcing that with the giggly sighs leaving her lips. Looking her over, Bobby relays "That's what I love hearing, my Everything being happy." "Hey now, what about my Everything's happiness?" Tynie worries, ending her giggly sighs immediately. "I am happy babe, you've no reason to worry about that." Bobby tells her. Showing that instead of explaining it, Bobby wraps his wife in a tight hold as his own version of giddy sighs starts exiting his voice. "That's better." Tynie chirps.

They spend about an hour in silence snuggling, that being ended by a call from Liu. Breaking half the embrace to answer it, Bobby reaches his right arm to the blaring device. "Roger just got called into court. Henry tried revoking Tynie's law license without any kind of due process. You two may be needed later today before a judge. I just found out." Liu announces. "What the fuck?! We can be ready in less than an hour. Let us know." Bobby mandates. Liu agrees before hanging up. "Henry's an asshole! He just tried to revoke your law license without due process!" Bobby declares as they fly about to prepare for the time before a judge. "I KNEW IT! Losing my Project so fast was a red flag!" Tynie hollers. They figure getting cleaned up will be done later, Tynie pocketing their shared phone as the couple rushes out of the master bedroom.

Making it into the living room inside of five minutes later, Tynie hears their phone going off again. Pulling it from her pocket, she reads the text from Liu "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Be ready." "We're ready now man. See you then." She replies, stashing their phone on Bobby. True to his word, Liu's at the door twenty minutes later. Bobby whisks Tynie out first, then secures the residence. Those three rush to Liu's car, driving off as soon as all their doors close. When they get to the courthouse, Roger meets them at Liu's car, declaring "You two testify in ten minutes." Hopping out, Tynie plans "Liu, you park this damn thing and meet us inside!" "Got it!" Liu yips, making good on her request.

Roger, Bobby and Tynie go through security without incident, the couple nervously awaiting their moment in court. The time to testify arrives, Tynie going first. Virtually every question is answered with a cold composure, except one. "Tynie, exactly how did you feel when you were practicing as an attorney in New York?" "I felt like I ABSOLUTELY had to be CONSTANTLY perfect in LITERALLY EVERYTHING I did from Second ONE of being licensed. I've had several reasons why incarcerated, the main one sitting right over there *both hands pointing a finger directly at Henry.* What the reason I'm even in this courtroom today *Again points to Henry with both hands* DIDN'T know is I am a REPEATED abuse survivor with scars on my heart and mind that are PERMANENT! Everything he did to make me feel this way has re-opened ALL of those scars! My becoming a lawyer was to use my past to better the future of others for God sakes!"

She stops for a moment, asking the judge "Your Honor, I need a language pardon for use of the word "damned." "Granted." The judge returns. "Anyway, the reason I'm even in this courtroom right now *Once AGAIN pointing to Henry with both hands* Damned near cost me EVERYTHING in the aftermath of how he made me feel! I got wind of Henry's moves against my law license less than an hour ago, having already heard he removed me from involvement with the Project that I created! I believe my attorney has that proof in hand." Tynie continues, this time pointing to Roger at the end. Roger presents that proof to the judge, who then asks Tynie "Do you intend to practice law now that this has happened?"

"Your Honor, I'm not making any decisions on that until you provide me written proof that my license to practice law is unhindered. Beyond that, I'll discuss it with my husband. I don't hide anything from him, for the record. In terms of the Project I created, I'd love to be involved again, on a situation-by-situation basis. The other Bar Association members DIDN'T Stop Henry, so in my book they're just as culpable for this occurring as he is." Tynie replies. "Let me get this straight. You're saying Henry's treatment of you caused you undue personal duress that nearly cost you everything in your private life. You're also declaring the Bar Association members here conspired with Henry against you also to take away your Project before trying to revoke your law license WITHOUT any kind of due process, correct?" The judge asks. "Yes sir." Tynie responds.

Looking at Roger, the judge excuses Tynie from the witness stand. Walking over to Bobby, Tynie's a ball of nerves, saying nothing. Roger then calls Bobby to testify, the judge hearing Tynie's statement corroborated to degrees he didn't see coming. After Bobby's excused, the couple get told by Roger "Go out for a bit. I'll let you know what comes of this." Tynie and Bobby nod to Roger, her adding "Thanks man, for everything." "No sweat." Roger assumes, the couple leaving afterwards.

Tightly wrapping his right arm around her, Bobby goes silent as Tynie starts to tremble with a new round of nervous tension. Walking out of the courthouse, neither one says a thing, both silently praying that Tynie doesn't lose her law license. As they get to their car, Tynie at last speaks "Baby, I didn't expect this. I should have, given the fax you got from Henry. You backed me, even without me asking. I owe you for that." Spinning before her on one foot, Bobby overrules "You owe me nothing, I'll always back you, no questions asked. As for the fax Henry sent, I never expected it to be in front of a judge so quickly." Tynie looks him dead-to-rights in the eyes, replying "Thank you Bobby."

Just as he goes to open her door, Roger rushes out wearing a broad smile. "That was fast!" Tynie shrieks, Bobby following "Seriously!" Waving them closer to him, Roger's smile gets bigger, making the couple wonder what exactly they missed. Meeting up at the nose of their car, Tynie anxiously seeks out "Alright dude, start talking'." Roger does, spinning a tale of legal careers permanently ended, none of them being Tynie's. "Hold up. You mean to tell me that Henry and the Bar Association members have pulled this shit before?!" Tynie demands.

"They haven't. However, the judge doesn't take what they did to you lightly. Especially since his wife's in the same boat you are, about survivorship. Yeahh, he told me to go there." Roger retorts. "So what's the deal with her law license? How badly are they going to PAY for this?" Bobby queries.

"Tynie's law license is fine. The Project is returned to her too. Oh, and they're PAYIN alright. I'll say this, the fruits of their legal careers are being liquidated and turned into funding for the Project with some coming back to Tynie. Beyond that, those guys will NEVER see the light of day as free men again!" Roger proclaims. "You're serious?!" Tynie wonders, stunned. "According to these.. yeah." Roger eludes, handing over the written judicial orders. Reading them over, Tynie celebrates by gruffly handing the orders to Bobby prior to turning Roger into a human party favor. Picking Roger up off the ground and spinning him four times, Tynie squeals "Thank you man! You have NO IDEA what this means to me!" Dizzied a bit from being spun, Roger taps Tynie's shoulders twice to be released from the hold. "Sorry man, that was just some of the BEST news I've gotten in DAYS!" Tynie admits. "It's understandable." Roger returns.

Bobby laughs at that display, adding "Yeah, I sensed that would happen!" Checking her civil rights attorney over, Tynie worries "You good man?" Nodding Roger composes himself before declaring "You two will be texted with any updates on the other cases. You know what to do and when." "We do." Bobby assures, speaking for both.

He then pockets the judicial orders, witnessing Tynie sneak around him to overtake the driver's seat. Giggling, Tynie goes in for a kiss while halfway out of the car. Joining her in the love display, Bobby giggles as their arms find a post around one another's shoulders. Slowly splitting off from the kiss after a few minutes, Bobby teases "You little sneak!" "Yeah, but you love me." Tynie laughs. Gazing into her eyes, Bobby vows in a whisper "Eternally." Sliding back to close her door, Bobby walks over to the other side with pride in his strut. Tynie has his door opened from the inside by the time he gets to the passenger seat, admitting "I love you.. Eternally."

Blushing together, they shut the doors as Tynie drives them home. Roger makes good on his word, Bobby learning the NYPD Administration's now trying to back-step and give them the consultancy. Calling Roger right away, Bobby commands "Nail them man! The ONLY reason they're backpedaling now is because we're acting on our rights! Let us know when the court date is." "Already on it. You'll be contacted for the court date." Roger assures, the two men hanging up. Having overheard her husband's remarks, Tynie poses "You got to be shittin me. They're trying to re-gift the consultancy to us?" "Yes." Bobby recounts.

The elation from moments ago is halted, both being pissed off at the new word received. Bobby texts the family to receive updates, learning that the pregnant ladies are relaxing and everyone else is alright. Pocketing their phone, Bobby leans back in the seat as his wife gets them closer to home. Tynie sees the expression of frustration on Bobby's face, soothing "We'll make it through this babe. When we get our justice, word will spread." Deeply breathing, he realizes she's right, saying softly "I love you." "I love you." Tynie vows. Their travel home from that point is a silent one, neither of them really desiring to speak. Parking their car in the garage fifteen minutes later, Tynie elects to shower Bobby in love and reversed chivalry.

Soon as she secures the car, Tynie wraps him in her left arm, leaning against Bobby's shoulder with a proud smile. A glance into her eyes reveals to Bobby awe and reverence, alongside a glow that he'd not seen in days. "How do I make you feel better.. tell me honey.." Tynie worries. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby swears "You already are."

Exiting and securing the garage, again the couple goes silent, the trip towards the front stoop made with their feet matching steps. Moments after she lets them in and locks up, Tynie plans "I know this isn't the most celebratory conversation. Thing is, I really do wish to discuss the future of my law practice with you. I was serious when I said that to the judge." "I know you were, no worries. We'll be able to celebrate more once this talk is had really. That'll be one less thing to concern over." Bobby relays.

Guiding her to the couch, Bobby sees Tynie go for the minifridge before settling onto that furniture. Extracting two beers, she punches the minifridge shut, awaiting his sitting down before joining Bobby. Popping the beers open for one another, Tynie and Bobby take a few sips before the actual discussion starts. "I'm thinking that it's best for me to retain my law license to continue involvement with the Project on a situational basis. Beyond that, let people find another attorney. I say that in light of what we've just survived stress and bullshit wise. I really don't give a shit if people have a problem with that, because I'm not the only fuckin lawyer in this state. I'll only jump in on cases that Liu can't handle for ethics reasons. Besides, I don't want the aftermath or fallout of client issues to be brought back here anyway. If my old clients need me again, their situations are grandfather claused in to be handled. Beyond that, Liu has emergency access to my office until he retires or pulls shit on us and the family." Tynie elaborates.

Letting that sink in for a moment, Bobby sports a reverent glow in his eyes mirrored in the pride to his smile. "My baby, the stunning genius.." He purrs. Realizing the way he answered her idea, Tynie blushes and smiles. They wind up finishing the beers before anymore talking is done, Bobby laying their shared phone to the coffee table with the hand not holding a brewski. "Wow, I really didn't think I'd be thinking this clearly after yesterday." Tynie discovers. "You are because we've gotten justice on part of what hit." Bobby tells her. "Hey now, that's not the only reason. I have been held and loved on by the all-time hottest man to exist." Tynie claims in a playful voice, emphasizing "Have been held and loved on" line. Bobby gasps "Ohh Tynie.." At the start of this discussion there was a gap between them, Tynie ending it by elatedly wilting into Bobby. Ever the gentleman, he takes her emptied beer bottle out of her hand prior to chucking both into the trash. They silently pick up on a peace surrounding the room, Tynie and Bobby sighing relaxedly in its wake.

"God this feels good! My man's carved, rippling muscles around me. The love of my life keeping me happy, loved, and safe. After all that hell, I still have my Paradise.." Tynie relays giddily. "It feels phenomenal to hold you. After all, I do have the hottest woman on Earth in my arms. The love of my life's still here, my Paradise remains. My happiness in life's still here, my love is shared, my heart's safe." Bobby returns proudly. "Eternally babe, we'll make it. We survived a lot of shit, we can take on anything." They say as one.

As they snuggle, Tynie becomes the romantic aggressor. She takes her time getting that started, initiating the love display by lathering Bobby's cheeks with peck kisses. She then goes for broke, planting the hottest French kiss to his lips that they've shared in quite a while. *Oooh DAYUM!* Bobby thinks to himself, doing all he can to reiterate the power of the kiss she's giving. They ignore time once again, this affection being dragged on for a bit prior to breathlessness causing it's end. "Babe, that was…" Bobby starts "Heaven." Tynie sighs, interrupting him.

Their arms again drape to one another's shoulders, Bobby eluding "I got to give as good as I get." Kissing again, this time Tynie's the one awestruck by the potency of the affection. *Ohhh hell yeahhh* Her mind purrs, the kiss droning on.

Again breathlessness eventually ends the love display, Tynie gloating "Damn baby.. that was HOT!" "Like your kiss was for me, as always." Bobby answers. "Ohh Bobby.." She gasps, the two snuggling tightly after. "Wow, we've not had affections this hot in." Tynie mumbles. "Quite a while, I know. I was missing it too." Bobby admits. "I'll do my best to not make you miss that again, ever." Tynie proclaims. "Same for you babe." Bobby relates. Slinking her frame so Bobby's lap is her seat, she makes sure that her body's not compacted since he loathes that. Her eyes close, her lips sprout the broadest smile Bobby's seen in a decent time, all Tynie lets out are happy-go-lucky sighs. "That's right my Angel, you enjoy this." Bobby murmurs. "Only if you enjoy it as well." Tynie concerns, immediately abating her sighs. Splaying them both out on the couch without losing a grasp on his wife, Bobby vows "Oh, I am. TRUST ME."

Evidencing she does, Tynie starts hitting on Bobby left and right, each line said in a giddy woman in love tone. Once she stops, Bobby goes for broke hitting on her, matching the tone used in his own way. Reaching her right hand away from his shoulders, Tynie pets and strokes his curls, staring adoringly into his eyes. His left hand goes through her hair, Bobby reiterating the adoring stare into Tynie's eyes.

"So, what does the sexiest Detective and man on Earth wish to do now?" Tynie asks. "Only what my personal Ms. Universe wishes." Bobby retorts. Thinking for a few minutes, she admits "I say we secure what Roger gave us and go from there." Arising from his lap in a patient pace, Tynie holds her hands out for Bobby. Pulling him to her side, the hold used when they got in the house resumes all the way to her office. "Oh, and we're not securing what Roger gave us." Bobby evades, opening his wife's office door. "Huh?" Tynie wonders, being lead towards his desk. Holding up one finger as a Cheshire cat grin plasters itself to his lips, Bobby removes a frame from the center drawer. Turns out, it was the one from the first notice about the consultancy, which causes him to explain "I wasn't about to get rid of this frame, I got it to show pride in my baby." Setting the orders into the frame, Bobby places that to the left corner of his desk before Tynie answers the last thing he said. "Bobby, you're so wonderful." She elates, waiting for him to take her into his arms.

"How's my baby feeling' now?" He inquires, grabbing her up into a tight hug. "I'm ecstatic babe!" Tynie squeals, finding herself whisked into his arms entirely. Charioting her from the office, Bobby hears his wife swoon over him every step back to the couch. Tynie cherishes every aspect of Bobby's hold on her, hearing when she's laid onto the couch "I'll be back, my love. You relax here." Sharing in yet another kiss, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear as he treks to secure her office. Lying back across the couch, Tynie relaxes until the man of her dreams comes back to her side. Bobby had their phone on him, heading back towards his wife. Her eyes close as Bobby gets back into the living room, the next thing Tynie feels is him lifting her legs and sitting beside her on the couch.

"You're my King, not my furniture." Tynie objects, pulling her legs away. Sitting up fully, she opens her arms for him to be held. Surprising her, Bobby not only takes the invitation, but he also starts nuzzling by her heartbeat. "Aww.." She slurs, causing him to look up and mouth "love you." "Love you" Tynie responds, smiling so broadly her jaw pops.

Their euphoria's interrupted by a call coming through. Answering it, Bobby learns that Henry and the Bar Association members triggered an investigation by the U.S. District Court lawyer's administration. Roger announces that not only will Tynie's Project get funded by the liquidation of those lawyer's assets, but she stands to get a nice amount of money directly wired. "Any word on if we appear for the NYPD Administration court date?" Bobby wonders.

"You don't. I've already got everyone I need to show up. I can actually use your testimonies from today. You know what to do and when." Roger informs. "We do." Bobby assures, hanging up. Before he can lay the phone to the coffee table a mass-text comes through updating the couple on the status of the family.

Sasha's asleep, Spring Breeze has another medical appointment today. Everyone else is fine, all swearing love and future updates to the couple. Sending love and gratitude back, the couple's shared phone is at last set aside.

Telling her everything, Bobby hears "That's good news. It's about time we got more of that. The bullshit was really starting to get old." Those conversations were held without Bobby breaching the embrace Tynie provided, impressing her. "You know you always amaze me.. right?" Tynie worries. "Of course, no worries. You've always amazed me too." Bobby recalls.

It's late afternoon by the time everything's settled for the day as far as Tynie and Bobby are concerned, neither one really knowing what to share in next. Staying where he is, Bobby starts wondering how he can spoil Tynie. "Tell ya the truth, I have no idea how to spoil you in a new way." Tynie admits. "We may be over-thinking that for each other." Bobby uncovers. "You're right. Planning how to spoil each other really isn't very much fun." Tynie evades. Knowing she needed to eat, Bobby eventually taps out of the hold shared. "Unh Unh, we do that together. You've worked hard enough for one day." Tynie objects. "Yes dear.." Bobby giggles, leading her towards the kitchen. From that moment, the couple makes and shares in a large spread, doing so all smiles. Drinks and cleanup are done in the same fashion: Tynie and Bobby not straying too far from one another while retaining broad smiles.

Leaning up so her lips are aligned to his right ear when everything's cleaned up, Tynie requests "I'd love to see the hottest man on Earth relaxing in the Jacuzzi in that speedo.." Bracing her against him, Bobby implores "As I would love to see the sexiest woman to exist relaxing in the Jacuzzi wearing a skimpy bikini." "Come with me then." Tynie teases, relenting most of their embrace to guide him across the house. Happily tailing her, Bobby sees the woman of his dreams strutting as if their home was a catwalk owned by her. "Oooh babe, work it!" Bobby howls, in that admitting he was checking her moves out. Turning around on a dime as they're halfway to the master bedroom, Tynie responds "I believe it's my turn to watch sexiness strutting." Bobby grins as her wishes are obliged, hearing "Ohhh hottie. Oooh! Work it!" Both are blushing as they enter the master bedroom, kissing abruptly prior to splitting off to change for time in the Jacuzzi. "He wants me in a skimpy bikini, that's what he's going to get!" Tynie premeditates, getting into her most revealing swimwear.

Awaiting her at the bed's edge, Bobby elects to sneak up on his wife after a few minutes. "Ohhh DAMN!" He hollers, seeing what little she's in. She leaps upon hearing that, unaware he had been in the closet with her. Landing on her feet mere centimeters before him, Tynie's blushing as Bobby envelops her in his arms. Necking her, Bobby sends the depth of what her current getup is doing to him. "I must be unleashing…" She presumes. "You are." He moans, breaking from the kisses to her neck. "You have a choice my King. Either we go relax in the Jacuzzi now, or.." Tynie mentions, trailing off. "No, the choice is ours my Queen." Bobby corrects. "There IS one thing I've wanted to do that we haven't yet." Tynie half-confesses, leading him to the Jacuzzi.

Curious, Bobby says nothing, sensing it was meant as a surprise. Settling in side by side, Bobby thinks they'll be kicking back to mellow out. Right as he starts to lean back, Tynie changes the plan. She pets his chest with one hand, ridding him of the speedo with the other. Straddling just above his raging boner, she says in a yearning voice "Enjoy this.." A lusty-and-anxious smile graces his lips, Tynie guiding him inside her before rocking his world. Bobby's shoulders grabbed by Tynie in seconds, he learns that she has control over the start of this lovemaking. She's tighter than before, Bobby sheerly loving that alongside the sex he's getting. Trying to buck with her, he gets stopped by Tynie's hands racing towards his ass and grasping it. Bobby grunts broadcasting his need for more, his wife hornily obliging. Feeling her up, Bobby's hands taunt and toy with Tynie's breasts, antagonizing her maneuvers on his erection. In lieu of him wailing, Tynie's breasts are hickeyed one at a time. Releasing his ass from her grip, Tynie drapes his pecs in her hands, raking her fingers in his chestfur. Soon as he stops hickeying her bosom, Bobby moans "Yeahhh baby!"

She's never felt him being this hard inside her before, Tynie grunting "Damn babe! Unnh! You're.. so.. HUGE!" Managing to jump on him for a little while longer, Bobby feels his wife lean into him as this is sought out "You take over." The next thing Tynie knows, her man's fucking her like a beast in heat. His hands urgently go for her hips to abate any attempts she makes at gyrating in time with his thrusts. The different location for their intimacies is far from lost on the couple, actually serving to make their getting it on wilder than Tynie originally expected. Neither one reached climax before the change-up of who's in charge of this romp, both having obscenely intense orgasms brewing inside them. Lifting her upper body off of him, Tynie leaves two huge love bites on his chest, one hovering each pec.

As he keeps going, Tynie and Bobby separately start to fend off their releases in hopes this sex lasts for a good while. Getting lost in one another's eyes for a bit, the couple also sends unspoken word that their battles against climaxing are about to be lost. Instead of bellowing their names at the skies when they can fight off orgasm no longer, Tynie and Bobby get a wildly hot French kiss going. Both feel every flitter and eruption of the other's release, a flooding of juices shared in. Time's been ignored by the two for the bulk of the day, ending this kiss and lovemaking being no different. As they break off from the affection, Tynie and Bobby communally gasp "Love you."

Holding her until their cool down has gone on for some time, Bobby wonders "Exactly what did I bring out of you?" "We've not shared in my nympho side in quite some time. You know what seeing you in that speedo does to me." Tynie elaborates, then questioning "Precisely what did I bring out of you?" "Seeing you in that skimpy bikini made me lose control. I also wanted to share in your "nympho side" as you call it." Bobby lets out.

Kicking back, the two take some time in totally coming down from the recently-experienced intimacies. "I don't know why we've allowed one another to start missing things that are loved. All I do know about that is, I'm not going to let it keep happening." Tynie declares. "That makes two of us." Bobby oaths. Deciding to get out of the Jacuzzi after that brief discussion, Bobby leads her towards their room. Shutting down the hot tub by striking the wall-mounted switch with her elbow as they leave that area, Tynie starts giggling. Being at her hip, Bobby joins in the giggles as they head in to get clothes on. Checking their phone as she gets dressed, Tynie uncovers they'd not missed anything update-wise. Holding that device in her right hand, she checks the distributor with her left. The wrap around it stayed in place even after the wildness she basked in with Bobby, such deemed beyond impressive by Tynie.

Sneaking up on her one more time, Bobby slips his left arm around her waist and snares away their phone. "Oooh Bobby-bear, those muscles are so enticing." She purrs, again leaning into her hubby. "Tynie-mama, they're all yours to enjoy." Bobby whispers. She sighs "Ohh, I am believe me." sliding her onto the bed, he smiles so broadly that Tynie hears Bobby's jaw pop. A delicate slip of her right hand under his chin sets his expression to a less likely to hurt pose. "Thank you babe." He says gently, deciding to join her on the bed. "Any way I can make you happy or back you, I will." Tynie attests. They snuggle on the mattress, entangling their arms around one another. The phone was still in her hand when this cuddle started, Bobby sliding it out of Tynie's grasp and onto the charger.

After everything they've gotten done today, the couple loves the relaxed tone of this embrace. Nuzzling the center of his chest, Tynie's sighs once more sound like the purrs of a contented kitten. Holding her tightly, Bobby witnesses his "personal Ms. Universe" start to nap. Kissing her forehead, Bobby mutters proudly "Love you my Everything." In her light slumber, Tynie replies "Love you too, My Everything." Soon following her in napping, Bobby assures his wife's absolute comfort as the two spend time cuddling without other things going on.

They wind up awakening after an hour, kissing before any conversations are had. Simultaneously glancing at the shared phone, Tynie and Bobby learn that their trend of being undisturbed has gone on. Leaving the bed and master bedroom at one another's sides, they wind up fixing a quick dinner about twenty minutes after their nap ends. Drinks are had after the meal ends, the couple doing so by holding their libations out for the other to sip on. Instead of cleaning up together, Tynie kisses Bobby's lips briefly then holds up one finger before asking "Will my ever-gorgeous Kahuno await me?" "Any day." Bobby answers, immediately getting quite the strut to stare at as she ends all need for clearing up from the meal.

Arising to meet her, Bobby's face and eyes share in glowing as his cheeks are painted with a blush. Tynie again changes the plan when he goes to drape an arm to her shoulders, taking it to alter their hold so the two slow dance. Without altering the position shared, Bobby shows his adoration silently, the two relishing in the romantic peace around them.

As Tynie and Bobby take the slow dance across the house, they declare at the same time "You are my reason for living. My love and devotion are eternal. No situation will tear us apart." Tynie adds "When I swore that just now, I meant it to the extremes. No bitch shall EVER have even a snowball's chance at taking away MY man!" Bobby follows "I vowed that to the extremes as well, you will ALWAYS be safe. No bastard shall EVER stand a shot in hell at taking away MY woman." Getting lost in each other's eyes again, the vows just let out are the only thing discussed for a time.

Aware that the couple's shared phone had been left on the charger in the master bedroom, Bobby sees to it they get back in the direction of the phone's charger. Although she's happily entrenched in his arms, Bobby senses that in the back of Tynie's mind a worry over those who matter is starting to rear its head. His feet slide under hers, the hold being altered as Tynie whirls around in her man's arms. She quietly fretted this way to chariot her around would harm him, Bobby advising softly "No worrying over what could happen. Anything that does come to us will be taken on.." "As one.." Tynie concludes. Trekking to their room again, Tynie and Bobby share in the embrace and the power of their love.

The only ones whom knew this would come out of yesterday's events were those witnessing from Heaven, which is precisely what this couple wanted. Nothing really disturbing them just yet, Tynie and Bobby plan to finish their day in each other's arms, giving their phone one more glance before setting up movies to watch in bed. Bobby's guided towards his side of the bed, Tynie making the final check of their phone by demonstrating his trademark lean while not entirely breaching the embrace. "Yeahh, having a double-hinged tailbone has it's perks!" She elates. Slipping onto the bed, she overtakes Bobby's side as he goes in for yet another kiss. Petting his curls as she gives as good as she gets, Tynie soon feels her hair being stroked by Bobby. Moments later, the kiss and embrace are relented, as she watches the man of her dreams set up everything they intend to close out the day enjoying.

"Oooh, I get to check out my man's sexy ass while he works.." Tynie squeals, getting Bobby to blush. He obliges her utterance, going back in the direction of the bed as she arises to score up the remote. Making sure that all things are equal, Tynie attains that piece of technology while giving Bobby a chance to "check out her ass." "Sexy.." He murmurs through his breath, realizing quietly just why she did it that way. Flipping onto her side of the bed, Tynie broadcasts "We've not reacted to each other like that in so long. I've missed it terribly. I'm so sorry that I made you miss it too. So help me God I won't do that again. I don't like it when my Badass Kahuno goes without." "Hey now, don't go blaming yourself for that. I'm just as liable for doing the same thing. I don't like it when my One and Only goes without anything either. I've missed reacting like that to one another just as badly as you have." Bobby amends. "I feel…" Tynie starts, getting interrupted "Beautiful, don't go there. Everything's fine, please believe me." Taking him into her arms, Tynie manages to bump the starter button for the entertainment center prior to attesting "I always believe my Hotness."

Once more laying down together, they don't speak again until the conclusion of the second movie. They'd laughed through the first flick, Bobby having chosen a comedy neither had seen in a while. Holding her in his arms, Bobby saw just how comfortable his wife is with her head nestled at the center of his chest. Given the fact the third movie's absolutely terrible, Bobby chooses to initiate it's being ignored with a conversation. "One thing I don't want brought back: Self-bashing. It kills me inside to hear you berate yourself. You never have to be perfect, Ty-babe." He expounds. "That cuts both ways dear." Tynie interjects. They agree to that, going on with the talk, the only topics excluded are the current legal issues that Roger and Liu have overtaken. By the time this discussion ends, Tynie and Bobby discover that the fourth movie is just as shitty as the third. "So my sexy can relax…" She offers. "You've worked just as hard as I have lately, so we deal with that later." Bobby overrules.

"Si Mi Caldo Uno." Tynie responds, draping her arms to his waist as best she can. "Today's been intriguing. I've had a lot of fun too!" She then cheers. "You mean we have." Bobby corrects with a grin. "I do" She mouths, the entertainment center then automatically shutting down. Tynie then checks the distributor, learning her silent notion that the cartridge needs changed out is again off. As she sits back, Bobby wraps his right arm around her, both attempting to bask in the silent contentment shared.

Their trend of being undisturbed ends by the shared phone going off, once more Bobby reaching back with his left arm to answer it. Phil's calling with sobering news, the pair's shared phone urgently put on speaker. "Spring Breeze has a choice, either have the baby or live. The pregnancy is ectopic, which means if she goes through with it, I could lose her." "Aw damn." Tynie gasps. "I wasn't finished, Little Shit. She wants me to make the choice for her. I've always wanted a kid, but not like this.." Phil goes on. Closing her eyes, Tynie advises "Dude, take her to get a second opinion before making ANY decisions about this. She's only been high-risk due to her age since finding out about the pregnancy. Given that fact, this news sounds REALLY fishy! I'm serious, do that and then sic Liu on this quack motherfucker! You ARE legally entitled to get another opinion about medical issues. If you have ANY problems getting that second opinion, sic Liu on anyone causing those issues right alongside this emotionally-exploitive shithead! I already know Bobby's with me on this too!" "I'll get that second opinion arranged right away. Little Shit, thank you! You have NO idea what this advice has done for me and Spring Breeze!" Phil vows.

"By the way man, she spoke the truth on my name." Bobby adds. "I knew that, you two always take everything on together. Have a good night, guys. Little Shit, relax, you'll be updated. I'm going to tell Liu about this." Phil plans. "Ya know what? Tell Liu to go ahead and start destroying cords, mention the quack fucker's name, and then say "Little Shit insisted on advising me about this. She swore that this new word from the doctor smelled fishier than an outdoor salmon market in the middle of a heat wave. When you speak to Liu: quote me." Tynie overrules. "Will do!" Phil oaths. "Night you two, we love ya!" Bobby lets out, getting that returned as the call ends. Immediately after that, Tynie texts Liu "When Phil calls, take the case on as URGENT. Get Roger involved too, Spring Breeze is Cherokee.. get my drift?" "Will do!" Liu answers, their conversation ending so Phil's call can be taken. "That was impressive." Bobby gleams. "Thank you honey. I did that to show Phil and Spring Breeze we have their backs. What I told Phil I meant." Tynie answers. Across town, Liu's getting word from Phil related to why Tynie fired off a text about an urgent case.

"Man, she told me to sic Roger on them too. Spring Breeze is Cherokee, according to Little Shit." Liu explains. "She is. Damn, Tynie's being ferocious!" Phil squeals. "You know the reason why she's doing this on Bobby's name too, right?" Liu wonders. "Sure do." Phil affirms, delivering every detail as to what made Tynie leap into action like that. Roger heard it all too, Liu insisting his end of the call be on speaker. "Tynie's one hell of a lawyer.." Roger applauds, adding "and by the sounds of it, really protective over those who matter." "You understate with the best of them on that last one Roger!" Phil decrees. "Noted, Liu and I are on it as of right now. Do NOT keep the next appointment with this doctor. Act on Tynie's word about getting a second opinion. I'll text you that as orders when we're through with this call. Liu's with me on this as well." Roger orders. "You got it!" Phil returns. Their conversation ceases a moment later, Roger making good on his word.

Phil then texts Tynie and Bobby with the update to this new circumstance "Roger loves how you pulled that off Tynie! He just backed what you said about a second opinion, he and Liu BOTH making it attorney's orders! Spring Breeze and I owe ya for this!" "Bullshit. We're family, no debts brother." Tynie counters. "YES! It's about time I saw you text that!" Phil cheers in his reply. "Yeah, I've learned a lot over the past couple days, I'll admit that." Tynie fires back. "That's always good. We'll keep you posted." Phil promises. "Alright man, but make Bobby and I emergency contacts on those medical forms too." Tynie requests. "I already have." Phil releases, their conversation concluding with a shared text saying "Love you."

Slipping their phone from her grasp, Bobby sets it to charge as they both kick back for the last time today. She assures that Bobby has pillows aligned to sleep on, taking the covers into her right hand. They kiss again at a slowly romantic pace, Tynie managing to throw the covers over each without breaking that affection off. Today's whirlwind of events has taken a lot out of the couple, slumber arriving mere seconds after the kiss is dispelled. They sleep in their typical snuggle, Tynie modifying it slightly so the center of his chest is her pillow. Snoring in time with one another, the couple finds a peaceable solace in their sleep. The family's alright for the most part, Tynie helping to resolve the potential somber situation with Spring Breeze and Phil.

Everything else that had Tynie's mind wracked with worry and racing thoughts is in the hands of others.

Those witnessing from above know already whom to emphasize their watch on, this couple not needing to say anything about it. A spur of the moment court date basically saved Tynie's project and legal career, those against her getting their judicious dose of karma served in that time before a judge's wake. Bobby and she rekindled some things both sorely missed, finding them just as enjoyable as they were before. They're still worried about Spring Breeze, such declared in the silent prayers both of their hearts separately shouted to the heavens.

In many ways, today's whirlwind of events needed to happen. Tynie and Bobby believe that in a sense, those situations kicked open a door. On the other side of that door is a resurrection of everything they'd once loved to share, as well as a continuance of eternity together.

Only those watching in heaven knew that would come out of everything which has hit lately…


	94. Ch 94

Title: Reclaiming Their Paradise

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

When Tynie wakes, she feels Bobby clinging to her like a terrified child does a teddy bear. "What is it baby?" She frets, just loud enough to wake them both. "I don't want to lose you. We've been through so much, you're my life. Yesterday turned out wonderfully, but." Bobby starts. "You're scared that everything will flip on its head and you'll be alone." Tynie concludes, getting a nod. "Honey, that fear is unnecessary. I'm not going anyplace. You're going to be with me forever." Tynie consoles.

Releasing some of the power to the embrace, Bobby attempts to hang his head. "Unh Unh, my King is not to do that. There's absolutely no reason for you to have shame. I already know the next thing out of that gorgeous mouth, that thought is way off. You've been tough for quite a while as we endured that bullshit. I want you to let this out, yet I don't want you to self-slam. You'll always be my Badass." Tynie elaborates, catching his thought pattern.

Looking her in the eyes, Bobby's expression shows remorse, fear, and love all blended together. "You know I'll take on anyone or anything that hurts you. Please babe, don't do this to yourself." Tynie attests, ending in a plea. "How do I make up the way you were awakened baby, tell me." Bobby seeks out, realizing her words held a very deep truth.

"No need for you to make anything up. After everything we've been up against, you were letting out some worries that I figured you'd withheld." Tynie counters. He's a bit pensive about going in for the first kiss of the day, causing her to lead the way with the affections. *When I find out who caused my man to act like this, their ass is MINE!* Tynie thinks to herself, the two spending time sharing in the display of love. *She's so good to me. I got to make up how I woke her* Bobby silently claims. Time's already being ignored, the kiss breaking off entirely due to a lack of air in the couple's lungs.

Again looking him in the eyes, Tynie notices the fear is gone, but the remorse to his expression remains. "You'd not let me think I owe you for when I vent, so why make that unequal?" She wonders, petting his cheek. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Bobby realizes his wife was right, at last ridding the somber aspect to the look in his eyes. "I really didn't spoil my honey all that much yesterday…" Tynie blurts. "Oh yes you did. Your love is enough for me, babe. You don't ever have to worry about spoiling me beyond that." Bobby objects. "Same here my love." Tynie returns.

From that moment, the morning regimen for the couple is different. Starting off by going to get cleaned up, they deliberately leave the phone on the charger. The couple doesn't have an itinerary of events to speak of so far today, so time's burned enjoying the jets around them as each washes down the other. Leaving the Jacuzzi tub and drying off afterwards, they kiss again prior to getting dressed.

"I'm going to find out who or what made my man think that way. When I do, so help me God, their ass is MINE!" Tynie howls in the confines of her closet. The howled phrase is repeated while she figures out what to wear, Bobby hearing it on the third time around.

Wrapping her in his arms tightly, Bobby addresses "You don't need to fight anyone baby. I was mistaken, you were right. We're fine." "Will you think that way again?" She inquires. "I'll do my best not to." Bobby promises. Leaning into him, she whispers "That covers both of us."

Heading to the kitchen, they detour just long enough for Bobby to pocket the couple's shared phone. As they clear half of the hallway, the device goes off. Answering it, Bobby learns that Tynie's distributor model may be part of a recall.

Dr. Brandt has an opening this afternoon to replace that device, the couple taking it seconds later. Roger's word about them not appearing for the NYPD Administration court date is re-enforced, Liu having intercepted threats against both of them which were made by the spouses of those Roger's bringing before a judge.

Those people didn't expect Liu to alert the authorities that fast, getting their hunch blown out of the water. Beyond that, Phil's making an appointment to get Spring Breeze a second opinion, and everyone else is alright. The last thing they hear is word that Saturday's party is still on, all other situations pending legal resolution. Telling Liu to keep them posted, Bobby hangs up.

Relaying it all to his awaiting wife, Bobby hears "That all works with me."

In the back of her mind, Tynie realizes that her total loss of faith in the field of medicine may have been totally mistimed. Glancing into Bobby's deep chocolate eyes, she says "I'm glad everything's on the way to working out. You were right about something too: We've been through a lot together."

Returning the reverent look to her, Bobby modifies their side-by-side embrace by tightly scoring Tynie into his grasp. Loving the closeness, she says nothing as they eventually get to the kitchen. Their phone was still in his other hand, Tynie snaring it away and stashing the device in her pocket. Going around her man to make the coffees, she's all giggles as their meal preparation is in Bobby's hands. "Ya know, we make a pretty damn good team." She elates." Definitely." He chimes, both serving each other afterwards. The meal and caffeine are taken in without a conversation, the couple wishing to bask in the peace which yet again returned to them yesterday. Clearing from it after, Tynie and Bobby are sharing in giggles, again not doing any talking.

She stops giggling out of nowhere while returning to the couch, Bobby instantly worrying about the reason for that. Something not celebratory rang through Tynie's head, her announcing softly "I've almost lost you too many times already. I can't live without you. I won't, Bobby. Nobody better ask me to.." Racing to end the gap between them, Bobby concerns "What made my baby think of that? Tell me.." "Everything's wonderful again, yet part of me is just as scared as you were when we woke up. I didn't say anything because you needed me to be tough. I'm sorry Bobby-bear, I didn't mean to be like this.." She confesses, ending in tears. Witnessing him spin in front of her, Tynie wails softly "I don't want to lose my Paradise.." "Let it out babe. I'm here." Bobby requests, feeling his wife tremble while the tears kept coming. Sensing she was about to savagely self-slander, Bobby goes against that notion "Please don't do that to my Queen. We've both been tough through so much. It's alright beautiful, we'll make it. I know you're worried, though you don't need to be. Our paradise is still here, I swear."

The pace of her breathing slows, the tears taking a bit to go away, Tynie looking up at Bobby's face wearing a small grin. Leaning down to kiss both her cheeks briefly, Bobby whispers "Please trust me on this…" "I always trust you." Tynie relays, expanding her smile as he pulls back from those kisses. Slipping his right arm away from the hold, Bobby places a finger across his wife's lips right before Tynie claimed she had a debt with him over what just happened. Shaking his head with a shit-eating grin, Bobby sends word that her considering that wasn't needed. "The most wondrous woman alive once said that unless it's a major miscommunication there's no need to worry about it." He recalls, referring to her. Sighing as she heard that, Tynie replies "Yeah, so did the most perfect man to exist."

They had a few hours before her medical appointment, both electing to spend the bulk of that time cuddling on the couch. Heading to the living room arm-in-arm, they once more go silent. As soon as they plop onto the couch, their phone's extracted from Tynie's pocket then laid onto the coffee table. Draping his arms around Tynie, Bobby hears "I'd give up anything for these naggings in my heart and head to go away." "Pay them no mind, those naggings are your insecurities flaring up. I have no intention to bother listening to those on my end for the same reason." Bobby plans. He's right, Tynie fully aware of that without actually admitting it. She does show one last sign of being worried, rolling up the sleeve that hovers her talisman tattoo. Petting it a few times, Tynie blurts delicately "Help us rid of those insecurities flaring up. My Bobby-bear doesn't need this extra stress on his heart." "Nor does my Ty-baby." Bobby adds.

A few wild twitches felt, Tynie's shoulder going numb after, the sleeve rolled to hover that inkjob. "There's no more uncertainty my love. No need for you to worry." Bobby soothes, running his fingers through her hair. "What you said about worries cuts both ways dear." Tynie chimes back. Taking his hands in hers, Tynie enhances the embrace Bobby gives by strapping his arms closer to her body. Tynie's eyes close as her face is painted by a deep blush, which gives him just enough time to align them both as laid out on the couch. "Love you" They elate simultaneously. Tynie goes from that shared remark straight into swooning in Bobby's arms, being returned the favor moments after she shuts up.

Their serenity is again interrupted by a phone going off, Tynie answering it. She gets word that isn't exactly shocking after a lot of what the couple's endured. Dr. Brandt found out about the graphic threats against the couple and is now insisting on changing out the distributor as a house-call, Tynie also being told the Dr's certified for concealed carry. The other reason for that insistence is Dr. Brandt was also told of Liu and Roger's orders that the couple only go out when it's urgent until after the perpetrators of those threats are dealt with in court.

The time for that to go down is first thing Monday morning, given the enhancement of the case made by those threats. "You know what to do right?" Tynie questions. "He said NO. He's been keeping up with the news on what's hit you two and doesn't feel that's right." Liu overrides. "Alright then. We'll see him later. Text us with any news on the legal situations or the family later." Tynie offers. "You got it." Liu confirms, ending the call.

Informing Bobby, Tynie's eyes get real big as the discovery of what Liu didn't say strikes. "You've no reason to be worried. You know I'll always protect you. Sounds like we have a plan for everything else." Bobby assures, catching the unspoken message. "I'll be so glad when the assholes who threatened us again get theirs. Given the fact they're cops, you KNOW what the criminals in prison will do to them!" Tynie declares. "Ohhh, they're fucked!" Bobby gleams, referring to the individuals Tynie already mentioned.

"Is it just me or do you feel that we're reclaiming our paradise?" Tynie wonders. "It isn't just you." Bobby answers. "How I came up with that is: we've had a trouge of assholes try to impede upon our lives in one way or another. Everything's under control, you said so yourself. I figure that since we are the cores of one another's paradise, these events being resolved legally is a way to reclaim the rest of that from the bullshit of those people. Before you ask, yes I did mean to sound philosophical." Tynie expounds. He brags "Very nicely done, you read me." "Our sync's back, my love." Tynie relates in a singsong voice.

Sliding around so their eyes meet, Tynie seeks out in a playful tone "Now I want to taste those luscious lips.." Taking the lead in this affection, Bobby assures his wife's mind's blown by the power of the kiss. As they later separate, his plan is proven to have worked, Tynie gasping "Hot damn…" Giggling as he puffs his chest, Bobby replies to that without a word. Melting into his embrace, Tynie adds her voice to the giggling, the couple refusing to let talking interfere with this display of contentment. Time's perpetually ignored until Dr. Brandt arrives. Tynie gets up to give room for Bobby to answer the door, her smiles from a while ago remaining. The distributor model being switched out, Tynie gets another backup before the Dr. leaves. All in all, that takes less than an hour, which impresses the couple. As Tynie locks up behind Dr. Brandt, Bobby takes a call from Roger.

Re-iterating the orders about those two not going out unless it's urgent, Roger explains that the people whom threatened them actually caused the case to go before a higher ranking federal judge. Everyone Roger needs to testify is still available to do so, Tynie and Bobby are told again to "Be scarce that day. Await my call or text."

Roger's not bothering with taking the NYPD Administration to a county or state court, figuring those would just be an exercise in redundancy. Suspecting the county or state judges would "guard their own" in terms of handling the case against the NYPD Administration, Roger elaborates that the new orders came about after Liu intercepted those threats. Basically that was done when the wives of those Roger's taking to court started popping off at the mouth within earshot of Tynie and Bobby's main lawyer.

Liu wasn't the only one who'd heard those remarks either, Dr. Brandt's wife verifying everything Liu relayed to Roger. Bobby requests that the "Criminal element find out the past occupations of these fuckers as well as EVERYTHING they did. We'll await updates and do as you said." Roger agrees to that, hanging up.

Setting their shared phone on the charger port resting on his end table, Bobby awaits his wife's return. As he'd taken that call, Tynie ducked into the kitchen to get them something to eat, strutting back to his hip just as that conversation was ended. They eat together, withholding conversation until the lunch is totally finished. Turning to his woman, Bobby elaborates upon everything Roger told him. Tynie admits "I heard what you told Roger to let happen. Very nicely done." Bobby replies "Thank you baby." Leaning back as they kiss briefly, Tynie shows an attempt to relax as her man clears from the meal. "Honey! I just thought of something! Remember yesterday when I told Liu to go ahead and get established, tie up any other loose ends with our family's legal issues like handling what Daddy wanted? Bet you anything that's when he intercepted those threats, as he was honoring my wishes." Tynie mentions. "That's what Roger told me!" Bobby verifies. Strutting back to his wife, Bobby catches her hoot and holler in his direction, instigating him to blush.

"I'm just honoring the sexiness that is my hubby." Tynie teases, reaching her hand out for him. "Aww Tynie.." Bobby sighs, joining her on the couch. Their foreheads meet before he says "Love my sexy mama." Blushing, Tynie squeaks "Aww Bobby.." Before they could resume getting affectionate, their phone goes off. She reaches back to answer it, learning from Phil "You were right Little Shit. Liu's on this as we speak. Thank you for advising me last night." "Hey man, I didn't do that to be right. I did it to show you on Bobby's behalf as well that Spring Breeze and you are covered. I am glad that Liu's already on it though. I'll update Bobby." Tynie retorts. Promising to keep them posted, Phil also attests to he and Spring Breeze coming over Saturday. "You guys are always welcome here. If Spring Breeze is too tired to come over Saturday, it's totally cool. Especially after this change with her doctor." Tynie offers. "Awesome. Thank you." Phil returns. Tynie and Phil each saying "love you," the call's ended.

Having overheard her half of the conversation, Bobby gets word on Phil's side of it. Concurring with how Tynie handled everything, he goes in to start their sharing in affections. Tynie manages to reset the phone to the charger without disturbing the slew of deep kisses much, only to send her hands into Bobby's hair as soon as she can after.

As he feels her fingers toying with his curls, Bobby strokes Tynie's hair, the kisses eventually ending. She leans into him in a flash, gasping in awe at what they'd just shared. "Baby, you OK?" Bobby worries. "I'm better than OK. I'm soaring.." Tynie resolves through her breath. Seeing elation all over her face, his worry vanishes, getting replaced by this confession "You mean we're soaring.." A few moments pass before Tynie requests "Baby, instead of constantly worrying over me, let your Detective instincts guide you. I don't want to bring back the risk of extra stress being on your heart." "You got it. Oh, and the worry over extra stress on my heart is reversed." He concludes, allowing the rest to be silently interpretable. After that discussion, their phone doesn't go off again for a few hours. Tynie and Bobby go about their day celebrating the fact that their paradise to many degrees has been reclaimed. They began that with drinks, closing it out after making love a few times. Each experience of their wild sides had a different pace, both of them loving every moment of this two-person party.

As far as Tynie and Bobby are concerned, the others will discover why they celebrated later. After everything the couple and what's left of their family have endured, they felt it being let out this way is best. At the end of their day, Tynie goes to pocket the couple's shared phone, which until that point hadn't left Bobby's end table.

Checking it for missed alerts, she reveals that they'd not been kept out of the loop. Instead of mussing up the house to make dinner, Bobby sneaks his hand into her pocket to have that ordered. Petri's will be delivering in an hour, the couple deciding to cuddle in a recliner as they wait. Tynie insists upon holding Bobby in her lap, only relenting her hand from embracing him long enough to again pocket their phone. Before he fretted over her comfort being impeded upon by his weight, Tynie announces "I want to hold the hottest man I've ever known in my arms. I'm alright, you'll know if that changes. Besides, I know you want to be close to me anyway." "I do." Bobby admits, deciding in that to not contest her desires.

As Petri knocks on the door, Tynie releases her man to answer it, Bobby locking up afterwards. Setting the pizza on the coffee table, Bobby sees her arise from the recliner. Switching places, they share in the meal basking in a giddy silence. Kissing him one more time, Tynie gets up already aware that this meal's cleanup isn't to be touched by her. Going back towards the living room once everything's taken care of, Bobby's met up by his woman halfway. Her right arm wrapped very tightly around his beltline, Tynie sighs out "I love that we've gotten our Paradise back." "As do I." Bobby responds.

They smile from ear-to-ear as the last trip across the house is made. "Oh, one more thing. The DVDs we didn't like last night. Yeah, already handled." Bobby admits. "Lemme guess, when I took forever getting dressed." Tynie assumes, receiving a nod. She alters their embrace entirely, taking his hands into hers. Kissing every inch of that part to Bobby, Tynie purrs "Thank you honey." There's another reason she did that, an undeclared curiosity about breaking the DVDs hurting her man. "It didn't hurt baby, I know what you were thinking." Bobby infers. "Good." Tynie chirps. They soon wind up in the master bedroom again, Tynie taking every step with her body leaned into Bobby. "I love being extra close to your hot body babe." Tynie slurs out. "As I yours." Bobby relays, the two sounding giddier than teenagers with their first car. In the time it takes them to get to the edge of the bed, Bobby sneakily retrieves the phone from her pocket. Loving the way that felt, Tynie giggles like a total ditz.

Sliding her frame to one side of the bed, she awaits Bobby meeting up with her. Settling down at her hip, Bobby sees one last text come across their shared device. A mass update on the family with "love you" at the end sent, Bobby replies gratefully with the same closing remarks. One more time charging that phone, Tynie and Bobby take a second to pray that nothing urgent hits tonight. That prayer wasn't selfishly motived by the couple, rather they wished it so everyone who matters gets a break from bullshit. Those witnessing from above already know whom to emphasize their watch on, Tynie and Bobby feeling the peace from bits of yesterday return in full force.

Lying back as they kiss one more time, Bobby reaches a hand back to get the covers. Tynie again aligns the pillows without disturbing their shared affection, another display of their sync presenting itself. As the kiss slowly ends, they snuggle up, Bobby watchfully laying his head on her chest. The strap for Tynie's distributor has been on her waist since Dr. Brandt replaced that device, getting her to say softly "No worries my King. Everything's fine." "You're right my Queen." Bobby whispers, draping their bodies in the covers. Already in the know about their family member's current status and that of their legal situations, Tynie and Bobby get greeted by a serene slumber.

Roger and Liu again proved themselves to the couple and their family. Those against Tynie and Bobby most recently will get their just deserts in spades, especially once the other inmates get certain information. The family's alright, Tynie and Bobby showing Phil and Spring Breeze their backs are had. Liu's getting established may have to wait, there's a plan in place should that for those whom wish to stand against that couple, yeah they'll learn the hard way. Saturday will serve not only as a reunion, but a mass celebration as well. After all they've been through, one thing resounds in Tynie and Bobby's minds:

"We've reclaimed our Paradise. Damn it feels good!"


	95. Ch 95

Title: Family Secret

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

It's been a few days since Tynie and Bobby communally decreed their Paradise as reclaimed, the couple's shared phone awakening them. Bobby answers it this time, getting news he didn't expect. The way Bobby jolted out of their snuggle woke Tynie up, causing him to put their phone on speaker so Liu can repeat himself. "Liu, we love ya and what you're doing for us. From now on, if you think for *snaps fingers* that long someone or someplace needs sued into oblivion: Just do it. Same goes for removing people from our family and lives." Tynie plans in a curt tone, interrupting her lawyer. "You got it. I couldn't believe it either. Bruno was devastated, waking up to Rose and her stuff being gone. No discussion or anything." "On THAT note: order Bruno to get tested for EVERYTHING! Then go after Rose for every little thing you can! Add Bobby and me to that as victims as well, because Rose got what she wanted out of us before doing this!" Tynie demanded.

"Actually Roger is already on that. He sensed you'd go there." Liu affirms. "Tell Roger Bobby, Bruno and I." Tynie starts. "Already did. Roger told me to call you. Everything else is down to just a few court dates, entirely as formalities." Liu advises, the call mutually ending. Looking at his wife stunned, Bobby hears "Ugh, that skank! How the fuck could she do that to Bruno, Little Man, and the rest of us?!" "I wish I knew." Bobby admits, putting their phone back on the charger. Checking her new distributor, Tynie learns the cartridge is fine for the time being, and then wrapping both arms around Bobby. "I didn't mean to be so in-your-face with Liu. I'm so done with being fucked over that it's scaring Christ Himself right now!" Tynie apologizes.

"There's no need for you to be sorry about that. You read my mind, honestly." Bobby counters, going in for the first kiss of the day. Tynie's mind goes blank as the kiss continues, getting Bobby's to follow. Gazing into his eyes after that ends, she gasps "Oh FUCK! Rose has been in TreMarkis's house! She knows the layout there and here!" Reaching an arm back, Bobby assures "I'm already on it honey, relax." "I'll relax more when Liu texts us RATHER LITERALLY swearing on my ass Rose is in Rikers!" Tynie howls.

Quoting his wife about "Swearing on asses" Bobby relays everything that Tynie just depicted. "She's got it." Liu swears, that conversation ending. Leaning into Bobby, Tynie's about to be apologetic again, when Bobby announces "No need. Our anger is justified." "Wait.. Our anger?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, you read my mind. Twice." Bobby informs. Not saying anything for about ten minutes, Tynie starts nuzzling the center of his chest with her right cheek.

"Honey.." Bobby whispers. "Bitch is lucky I got too much to lose!" Tynie blurts, continuing "So help me God, if Rose EVER sets foot on this property again: I'm blowing her fucking head off!" "Actually, I am. It's my job to protect you." Bobby overrules. Catching what he didn't say, Tynie adds "Now honey, no one saw this coming, not even Bruno. You didn't fail me. Don't even go there." "How'd.." Bobby starts "I know you." Tynie concludes.

Their shared phone's still in Bobby's possession, Roger calling before they can take that talk further. "I'm supposed to literally swear on Tynie's ass.." Roger begins. "Rose is in Rikers.. Already?!" Bobby asks. "No. She made justice easy. Everything you two and Bruno EVER gave her was just dropped off to me by a State Trooper, with a note." Roger goes on. "She took the coward's way out." Bobby presumes. "Confirmed." Roger chirps.

"Liquidate anything you can, send it straight to Bruno. Tell him Tynie insists and I'm with her on that." Bobby orders. "That may take a couple days, but you got it. I'll let you know Bruno's medical test results. If I don't, Liu will." Roger plans. Bobby agreeing to that, the call's ended. Tynie heard Bobby's half of the conversation, erupting in a celebratory-yet-vindictive laughter as he pockets the phone. "She's Satan's problem now!" Tynie cheers, referring to Rose. "I was thinking the same thing." Bobby attaches, taking his wife out of their room at last.

"Don't worry babe, we'll know when we're meant to." Bobby absolves, seeing the concern form on Tynie's face. Realizing he was right, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. Trekking across their house, Tynie's surprised by a knock at the door, their hold breaking up immediately. "I got this." Tynie plans, going to answer it. Bruno's on the other side, not looking happy.

"The bitch didn't…" Tynie demands. "She didn't. I'm not happy because we were about to announce our wedding when this hit." Bruno educates. Tynie pulls him inside, hollering "Baby! Three of my bail money drinks! I'll have Bruno explain when you get in here!" "Yes dear!" Bobby yells back, making those right away. Locking up behind Bruno, Tynie says "You've been family since the day we met. You've never betrayed us, this shit just pissed me off to no fucking end! By the way.." "Yep. Liu already knows. He said he had to have Roger swear on your ass too, literally!" Bruno interrupts. Meeting up with his wife and Bruno in the living room, Bobby admits "Yeah, that one caught me off guard too." Bruno and Tynie served first, Bobby sits on the couch. Bruno takes over a recliner, as Tynie lets out "Man, don't you even go there. We want you here. You had some wicked shit hit you. What kind of family would we be if we turned you away?"

"She's been able to read my mind all day Bruno." Bobby attests. Bruno then starts explaining, as Tynie mentioned moments ago. Sasha and Spring Breeze are automatically clueless as to the depth of what happened, Bruno knowing Tynie'd have his nuts in a rusty vice otherwise. He actually claims that was meant literally, Tynie saying "I don't own any rusty vices man, but I get your point!"

"I hated to intrude on your medical privacies.." Tynie begins. "You did right by having Liu order me to do that. No worries. I got an appointment with my Doctor tomorrow. Liu's going to try and get me an earlier one, but he couldn't guarantee it." Bruno interjects. "Cool." Tynie yips. Before Bobby or Bruno could say anything, Tynie made short order of all three scotches. "She's pissed." Bruno discovers. "You understate with the best of them." Bobby assures. "Bruno, I know I had Bobby make that for you. Thing is, with you getting those tests done and not knowing if Liu gets you an earlier appointment.." Tynie explains. "You're sparing me a chance at a D.W.I., very nice." Bruno applauds, then whispering "Even when she's pissed off beyond belief.. Tynie still does for others!" Having just taken a drink of her soda, Tynie snorts "Bruno, that bitch deserves to be Satan's problem! You, on the other hand, don't deserve ANYTHING else bad hitting you related to this shit!" "She's right." Bobby vouches. Bruno realizes that Rose's name wasn't brought up once beyond his explanation silently, before declaring "I can't shake the feeling that Tynie thinks this is somehow her fault."

"I want my family happy! I hate it when those who really care are hurting! I didn't mean to be the vehicle for this to happen to you Bruno, I swear!" Tynie cries. "You were nothing of the sort. You can't control what other people do, Tynie. You've no reason to be sorry." Bruno counters. Holding his wife tightly, Bobby frees Tynie's hands of the soda before whispering "He's right." Saying nothing for another moment, Tynie melts into her husband as Bruno looks on muttering "I hurt her.." "Horseshit! I'm just trying NOT to cry right now. I don't want that bitch to be honored with my tears. I already know you've cried, justifiably. You two also know how my heart is." Tynie objects.

"We do baby, but you need to let this out. You know how I feel about extra stress on your heart." Bobby relays. "I'm with him on this, kiddo." Bruno adds. For the next half hour, Bobby and Bruno hear all kinds of "creatively strung together" obscenities, making them out as Tynie cried hostile tears. She keeps going, adding Rose to a list of people she prays "rotted before they reached Hell." Every person who has crossed them was name-dropped in that venting. Something Tynie didn't know about Bruno comes up when she breaks from venting "I was in the Marines during Nam, this was the FIRST time I've EVER been out-cussed!" "I out-cussed a Nam vet. WOW!" Tynie uncovers. Tapping Bobby on the arms, Tynie goes on "He needs this.."

Leaping off the couch to bear hug Bruno, Tynie says "It's cool with Bobby before you go there." Bobby nods to back his wife, Bruno soon getting bear hugged with all Tynie has. He breaks down in her arms, posing "What did I do that was so wrong?!" Whispering, Tynie overrules "It wasn't you man. You've been awesome since we first met. That bitch wouldn't know dignity if it were rather literally shoved up her ass! You ain't letting me blame me for this. Don't you dare make that unequal!" "You're right." Bruno murmurs, slowly abating the tears for a bit.

Relenting the embrace, Tynie claims "I didn't say that to be right man. I said it so you could have some semblance of closure." Looking her dead in the eyes, Bruno appraises "I don't know if I want to love romantically again. I'm getting too old for this heartbreak." "We get that, honestly. I'm just going to throw this out there. Right now may not be the best time to make that decision. Everything that's hit is still too raw, man. If I were in your shoes again, I'd bow back from dating or romance for a bit. Nothing beyond that, until you're certain you got over this." Tynie advises.

"Wait. In my shoes, again?" Bruno wonders. "Yeah man. She and I both have rather literally been there." Bobby absolves. Knowing his wife drank on an empty stomach, Bobby gets up to make them all breakfast. "So what you're telling me is.." Bruno starts. "Yeah. Bobby's the first man not to put me through that hell." Tynie announces. Hearing that from across the house, Bobby amends "What she means is we're the first ones for each other in terms of going through that hell. Not trying to shove that in your face Bruno."

"Actually, you two just helped me." Bruno affirms. "Ok, my blondeness is showing. Explain that one." Tynie giggles. Bruno does, making sure both Bobby and Tynie can hear it. "Dude, tell Liu and Roger that. Mention your Nam vet status too, TRUST ME!" Tynie relays, sporting a vindictive smile. Going for his phone, Bruno makes good on what she just said. "Yeah, that bitch brought out my vindictive side.." Tynie declares. On hold to Roger, Bruno joins Bobby in saying "We sensed as much." Relating what she said to Roger, Bruno's told "Put this on speaker." Doing that, everyone in the house hears Roger swear "Tynie, you are a force to be reckoned with! I didn't even think of this angle!" "Thanks." Tynie cheers.

Bruno and Roger talk for another twenty minutes, Bobby then arriving with everyone's breakfast. Their sodas had gone flat by this point, Tynie hopping up to rid of them. "My appointment for tomorrow apparently stands. Liu tried to get me an earlier one, but couldn't." Bruno states after having ended the call with Roger. "I once told Liu to do what he could for us. Tomorrow for that appointment is pretty good considering how fast this all hit." Tynie hollers. Returning to the other men in the room she goes silent, figuring out what to do emotionally from that point. Sitting next to her man as everything's laid out for them to eat, Tynie broadcasts the confusion about emotional displays on her face.

"She doesn't want to hurt me. She wants to be affectionate with you, Bobby. Poor kid doesn't know what to do now." Bruno reads. Meeting her eyes with Bobby's by a turn of her head, Tynie says under her breath "He's right." "You've done enough for me for now, kiddo. It's my turn. You two go ahead and be affectionate. I don't feel right being a guest in your house and having that not be the case." Bruno resolves. "After we eat, of course." Tynie amends. Everyone nodding at that, the meal's consumed without further discussion.

"I was harsh on Bruno. I didn't mean to be, I swear. What that bitch did was wrong! My rage rang out, when Bruno needed my love." Tynie self-admonishes after fifteen minutes of refusing to speak. "You weren't. He told me you actually woke him up to some things. He already told me the next place he's going is straight to Liu and Roger. I already know what you're about to ask, too. My love, I've no idea." Bobby relates. Tynie covers her front in Bobby's arms, crying angry tears again before mentioning another thing. "I think it's best we retain the decision about not letting people in anymore." Tynie reveals, still very upset after five more minutes of a self-invoked silence. "I couldn't agree more." Bobby returns soft-voiced. Pulling her right arm out from under Bobby's, Tynie runs her hand through her hair. Taking that hand down her face, Tynie growls without a word, hoping Bobby catches the frustration in her. He moves his left hand over to her right, taking it in a hold also going quiet.

Tynie worries that they'll miss any news with what's left of their family without breaching the silence, that being done by their phone going off.

Everyone who matters these days aside from Bruno is fine, each one understanding why that's the case. "You're not the only one who's pissed at that bitch." Bobby mentions, showing his wife the text conversation. "I didn't figure I was." Tynie relays, pocketing their phone after sending "We love you. Keep us posted."

It takes Tynie a while to begin to calm down from the events that started their day, Bobby being alongside her in that. Kissing as they try to cool off from the rage of what hit first thing, the couple attempts to allow love displays to counteract the remnants of hostility. It works for a bit, both announcing as much with moans of enjoyment passing their voices.

Their romantic elation is cut short though, by a call that Tynie presumed would come. Liu's ringing them to declare Tynie's clients all dropped her as their lawyer, citing the "recent controversy" with her bar card as their motive. Tynie takes that call, saying curtly "Dude, the fastest way to lose this ENTIRE family's trust is to take ANY of them on as clients!" "I figured that. I told the ones who asked me to that I won't out of professional respect for you." Liu swears. "Nicely executed!" Tynie commends. "I already know the next lines out of your mouth. We're good. Hell, I'd be pissed off too if my clients did that. Relax, I DON'T represent anyone you've had me rid of." Liu senses. "Liu, you're awesome!" Tynie elates. "Thanks." Liu chirps, then vowing to keep the couple informed of any updates he gets wind of. Concurring to that, Tynie ends the call.

"Son of a bitch!" She hollers, yet again pocketing the shared phone. Bobby gives her a curious look, quietly waiting to hear why his wife just bellowed that. Learning the reason behind that phrase being yelled, Bobby says nothing. After a few moments of deep breathing, Tynie plots "Ya know what? Fuck them! All this means is I can keep my law license active in case the Project needs me, thanks to that federal judge. Anything else gets decided later. In relation to the extra stress those clients caused me: Sayo-Fuckin-Nara!" Looking her dead in the eyes, Bobby reveals "That's the best idea I've heard all day!" "Tell ya the truth, I was wondering when that would happen. After everything we've been through as a couple and a family, I've been curious about other people bowing away from us." Tynie returns. "As you said: Fuck em!" Bobby recalls with a proud smile. Seeing Bobby snare the phone from her hands, Tynie starts eating. Bruno and Bobby follow her in that, everyone in that home hoping the day wouldn't be entirely marred by bullshit.

Soon as she's finished, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek then clears from the meal. Bruno starts crying again, this time the tears are angry. Overhearing what hit with Tynie's clients atop what struck him this morning, all he can do to avoid prison time is break down. Tynie's right with him on that, both silently wishing the worst for those who have recently double-crossed them. Still in the kitchen Bobby takes another call, this time from Roger. "Tell me she can't hear this.." Roger prays. "No man, she's not around me right now. What gives?" Bobby inquires. "Henry took the funding for the Project. I just got called by federal investigators. She's going to have a choice: Either pay to run the Project herself, or kiss it goodbye." Roger informs. "As her husband I'm making that decision for her. We've been through enough shit. I know she loved the Project, I do NOT want her enduring any more than she already has. If you can, liquidate anything the feds don't want as part of their investigation and meet with me once you get those profits. She's going to be hurt, I already know. Thing is, I also know that we need to put a stop to as much bullshit entering our lives as we can." Bobby orders.

"I figured you'd say something like that. I'll do what I can with the liquidation request. Frankly, I don't blame you for this decision. I do have to report this to the investigators, though. We'll be in touch." Roger returns, ending the call. Heading back to his wife, Bobby's nervous. Tynie looks over her shoulder from the couch, seeing a tense smile on Bobby's face.

Sitting beside her in moments, Bobby declares "Henry got the Project to go bust in a way where there's now a federal investigator involved. Roger called saying you had a choice." "Tell me you told Roger fuck it, try to get me paid back for some, and call us in the morning!" Tynie answers. "Not in those words, but yes." Bobby confirms. Bruno's stunned "Tynie you loved the Project…" "True. I'm just so done with excess bullshit and assholes that it's scary!" Tynie injects. Bobby concedes "I also told Roger that, for both of us." "Before either of you ask, I'm hurt about losing the Project. Thing is, the way I lost it doesn't deserve honored. I'll still keep my law license active, for ONE reason. In the event Liu catches a case that he cannot handle, I back him. Beyond that, I'm just a wife. Get my drift guys?" Tynie plots. "I do, but honey what brought that on?" Bobby poses before Bruno replies.

"Simple. Those against us get a sick high off of my suffering, for one. Basically, my plan is to be emotionless towards those who've double-crossed us in any way and dedicate my energies to those who've shown they really care. I mean why remotely honor the tactics of those who've not stuck by us?!" Tynie elaborates. "She's made a damn good case." Bruno commends. Resting his chin on her left shoulder, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Slightly tilting her head, Tynie asks "You really didn't see THAT coming; did you?!"

Shaking his head with the smile remaining, Bobby gives her answer. "Tell ya the truth kiddo, I didn't either." Bruno confesses. "I have my moments." Tynie giggles. "So, do we tell the others yet?" Bruno wonders. "Wait to see what Roger can pull off first. Why get the ones in our family who aren't pregnant stressed before then? After all, they've had bullshit hit them lately too. Everyone's on that break!" Tynie mandates. "She read my mind!" Bobby mutters. Bruno concedes to the plan with a smile and nod, realizing Tynie's on a serious roll.

"Baby, hand me the phone." Tynie requests. Bobby hands that over, soon being a witness to something Bruno didn't think of. "Liu, we need you to do some things. In two hours, come to my place. Have Bruno take you to his house to get some clothes and shit. Arrange to have everything else put in storage. Get ANYTHING I once gave that skank Rose liquidated. When you do, use that to pay for the storage space. Sell Bruno's house, get him the profits. Try to do that by day's end. After you pull that off, take Bruno house hunting. I do NOT want him living in the same joint that skank resided! If you can't do that by day's end, Bruno stays with me and Bobby til it's handled!" Tynie commands upon her lawyer picking up the phone.

"I'm already on the liquidation request. As for everything else: you got it!" Liu assures, promising to text them with any updates. "Thanks man." Tynie recounts. Liu then tells her "not to worry" about "sounding like a bitch" because it was expected, given everything Tynie's learned today. Liu already knowing the next line out of Tynie's mouth, the call's mutually ended. "I'm on it. You two stay put." Bruno assumes, heading for the kitchen. Bobby's chin was still on Tynie's shoulder as that call transpired, the phone being laid to the coffee table by her. Wrapping herself in Bobby's arms, Tynie alludes "Lord willing these recent events are the last round of bullshit for a while!" "That's what I'm hoping for too. By the way beautiful, you handled that amazingly!" Bobby tells her. Going back to the couple with another round of Tynie's "bail money" drink for each, Bruno applauds "You were awesome Tynie!" "Thanks guys. Now Bruno, don't you dare think you're impeding. You're family. I insist on what I told Liu." Tynie implores.

They each sip those beverages without another chat, all of them wanting peace. The serenity's interrupted by Bruno taking a call from Liu twenty minutes later "I'm coming by to get your house keys. Bruno, I'm buying your house." Liu educates. Bruno immediately puts the phone on speaker, saying "Bobby, Little Shit.. Get a load of what Liu's about to say!" Liu repeats himself. "Change of plans. Instead of you coming over for Bruno's keys, why not just have Bruno sign the property over to you? I still want you to take Bruno house-hunting, though. If it's cool with Bruno, until he gets his own place, you two can share a residence." Tynie plots. Looking at Bruno, Bobby asks "You good with that?" Bruno replies "To answer Bobby's question: I love the idea! Little Shit and Bobby have had enough people staying with them." Liu heard that, adding "I was hoping you'd say that Bruno!" Bruno and Liu agree to make good on Tynie's plan two hours from now, mutually hanging up. "Lemme guess Bruno, you didn't say anything about that until Liu called because you worried it would offend me." Tynie presumes. "Damn Tynie, you're good!" Bruno brags. Tynie shrugs "Told ya I have my moments!"

The drinks are then cleaned up from by Tynie, leaving the two men in the living room. "Tell ya the truth Bobby, I'm shocked at how Little Shit's taking all this. She's basically lost everything professionally." Bruno lets out. "I don't think it bothers her that much. Before the latest changes with her legal profession, Tynie was ready to give that up. You know what and whom to thank for that." Bobby affirms. "He's not lying!" Tynie verifies. Resuming her spot on the couch minutes later, Tynie goes on "Honestly, I'm not bothered by "losing everything professionally" Bruno. Like I said earlier, there's been too much bullshit coming into my life, as well as the family's. I've discovered that when I'm just Bobby's wife, we don't have as many issues. What I said about my law license and Liu stands. Other than that, it's in the past." Tynie resolves. As she leans against Bobby this rings out "Going back to being just a wife already feels fuckin GREAT!"

"What does she mean by that?!" Bruno queries. "She's not letting the world know she's got a law license anymore. Basically that's the family secret. Get my drift?" Bobby answers. "Absolutely." Bruno vows. Tynie leans her lips to Bobby's ear, whispering "That was genius!" "You're not the only one who has their moments." Bobby claims. Liu's actually early, Bruno arising to answer the door immediately after that exchange. The deed to Bruno's is signed over fifteen minutes later, Liu still trying to pay for the property. "No way dude. You've already got an arrangement for your lifetime retainer and legal fees." Bruno objects. Turning to the couple, Bruno says "I know I've not impeded, yet I've taken up enough of your day. Love you both."

Tynie and Bobby arise to hug Bruno, accidentally getting Liu in those. Laughing as that happened, Tynie escorts the family lawyer and Bruno out of the house. There's a temporary separation between the two, just long enough for her to lock up.

Minutes later the couple's on the couch when their phone goes off one more time. Bobby reaches over to answer it, telling them "Given the latest events Tynie and I are only available for emergencies. Love you all." Letting his wife know everyone's OK, he then pockets the phone. Liu told everyone excluding Sasha and Spring Breeze why Bobby said that, adding "He's acting on Roger's orders by the way."

Phil and the others worry how Tynie's taking this, learning from Bruno "Yeah, she didn't really react when I was there. Apparently she was about to be done with practicing law anyway, after all the bullshit. Least that's what Bobby told me." Liu vouches everything Bruno just declared, adding "Frankly I don't blame her in the least." All of them concur with a promise to keep contact up in case of emergencies before every phone is set to charge. "I've let so many people down…" Tynie blurts under her breath, clinging to Bobby. "You haven't." He counters, holding her closely. About half an hour later, Tynie announces "What's the point of me having an office when I don't have a law practice? Liu needs to get established anyway, there's no reason those office items should go to waste. I don't want to go back in that room for a while though, I'm just saying."

"The point is, you never know when you'll need that office honey. You've never given second- hand items as long as I've known you, why start now? I know you don't want to go in the office right now, things are too raw. Unless things warrant it, I don't either. Babe, you're trying to make a decision at a time that isn't right. Please… trust me on this…" Bobby responds. "I always trust you." Tynie replies softly. Immediately after that, Bobby's top is assaulted with tears as Tynie whimpers "I failed Mama, my other L.A., Greyg, and all our other angels!" Her talisman tattoo starts thrashing violently as those words ring out, causing her entire right arm to flop around. Bobby braces that arm against him by altering his half of the hold before answering "They're with me on this one, that's where you're mistaken." Five minutes after he did that, Tynie's right arm stops flopping around, feeling almost numb. "What made you say that anyway?" Bobby wonders "I was at the top of my game legal practice speaking. You were so proud, as were those who matter. I'd bettered lives, only to basically have that all raped of me. Pardon the term, but that's how I feel. Now that I basically can't leave my home with my bar card thanks to assholes, everything I'd made in half of that regard is gone. Henry robbed me of the other half. So yeah, I feel as if I failed." Tynie decrees.

Thinking over what she just said, Bobby goes silent for about ten minutes. "Honey, I may have an idea." He later eludes. "Do tell." Tynie requests. "When we leave the house go ahead and have your bar card on you. In terms of when you use it, let that be a combination of your instincts and mine leading the way. Basically don't broadcast that you're a lawyer unless it's us and ours being messed with." Bobby explains. Looking him dead in the eyes, Tynie purrs "I want to taste the luscious lips of my genius.."

They kiss again, Tynie being more aggressive with that than Bobby expected at first. He returns that in kind of course, namely to share love and give as good as he gets. Moaning as they extend the affection, Tynie and Bobby only expel from the kiss when they can't breathe.

"Oh, and to answer your plan. It's perfect." Tynie giggles. Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Bobby decrees modestly "Yeah, I have my moments."

Over half the day is done by this point Tynie then wondering "My King, what else do you wish to do?" Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby answers "Make love… "Yeahh..." Tynie squeals, then being taken off the couch in a threshold carry. He dipped her slightly, just long enough to get their phone scored from the coffee table. From there, a mad dash to the couple's room is made, Tynie reveling in the power of her man the entire way. Soon settling her to the bed, Bobby witnesses his wife charge their phone. After that, the couple mutually strips and starts off the intimacy with more heated kisses. Making out as those kisses continue, the full act of having sex is put off for a bit. Tynie lies back with her legs wide open later, inviting Bobby to take her.

Furthering that invite, Tynie requests in a lusty voice "Be wildly rough with me baby.." Grabbing her by the hips, Bobby grants that wish. Seconds after half of Tynie's frame is off the mattress, Bobby rams himself into her center. Drilling Tynie like a Wildman as his hands keep her from thrusting with him, Tynie's request is made more real by the passing moment. "Baby like that? Want more?" Bobby howls. "Yes! Oh God, YES!" Tynie screams.

After hearing that, Bobby gets fiercer with this making love, the next thing Tynie sees is stars. They go on making love, Bobby being the dominant one. Rolling over so Tynie's on top, Bobby grunts "You take over."

Releasing her hips, he starts clawing at Tynie's back. Getting as good as he gave, Bobby's asked "Baby like this? Want more?" "Yes! Oh God, YES!" Bobby howls. Tynie becomes an unrelenting beast with the intensity of her leaps on his manhood, making him see stars. Her fingers get tangled in his chestfur, Bobby's pecs getting clawed just as her back is.

After time's been ignored for a good while, as they continue making love both share a glance and know what's next. Tynie comes first, throwing her head back as Bobby's name is hollered as loud as she can muster. Feeling every flitter of her orgasm sends him over the edge, his eruption being so intense that it floods her and the area around where their bodies conjoined. Tynie's name is bellowed just as loudly as his was when that happened, the two coming together to cool off from making love after. Resting her head in the center of his chest, Tynie gives Bobby an opportunity to check the clawmarks on her back. Guiding her to his left side, Bobby allows Tynie to do the same. "Babe, I really didn't mean to hurt you." They say as one after each discovers the other was made to bleed from the scratches given. "This time, I'm the one who broke that promise." Tynie concedes with regretful tears lining her eyes. Kissing again, each one uses affection to apologize to the other.

Pulling away as the air evades their lungs, Tynie laughs "Yeah, well. It looks like we'll be replacing some stuff in here. Again!" "We deal with that later honey. Right now, I want to make up for hurting you." Bobby tells her. Running her left hand down his face, Tynie says "You're not the only one who wants to make up for that. We both know it wasn't meant to happen, yet I feel like I broke my promise about not hurting you this time."

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby leads Tynie off the bed towards the Jacuzzi tub. As they clear the distance between the bed and the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby goes silent yet again. "I think we're being too hard on ourselves. We both know that wasn't meant to happen, yet here we are feeling bad about it. I know we both promised that we'd not deliberately hurt each other, but that wasn't expected. Don't ask me where that came from!" Tynie realizes.

Spinning before her, Bobby attests "I already know where it came from honey. You're right." Cleaned up twenty minutes later, they kiss and split off to get dressed again. "I miss the others." Tynie mutters under her breath, approaching her hubby. "We'll see them in a couple days baby. Today wasn't right, after everything that hit." Bobby consoles.

The split second quiet is obliterated by their phone going off, Tynie racing to answer it. Liu on the other end has news about Bruno. Telling the family lawyer to hold on, she then hollers "Bobby Get the keys! We got to go NOW! I'll explain when I'm doing 190 in a 55!" Liu heard that, promising to tell the others to do the same. Agreeing to that abruptly, Tynie hangs up the phone. The couple races out of their home, barely locking up before heading for her newest car. True to what she hollered at Bobby moments ago, Tynie's doing 190 in a 55, nobody on the road bothering her about it. "The fuckin skank left food in the fridge that was poisoned! Bruno may not make it through the night! Liu rushed him to the hospital without eating!" Tynie announces as the car's screeched into a parking space at the ER.

Liu's already there, briefing the entire hospital staff about what "will be the next thing to happen" if anyone in Tynie's family is bothered. From second one of being out of their cars, Tynie and Bobby alongside those who matter these days are left alone. Each time some hospital staffer tried to approach them, their high rank would pull them back growling "If you cherish your freedom and having a fucking job. You'll back off of them NOW!"

Tynie already senses why that was repeatedly said, coming up on Liu to commend him. "Dude, you're awesome!" Guiding her towards Bruno, Liu whispers "Learned from the master." Seeing Bruno with all that machinery hooked to his person causes Tynie to demand "Roger! You know what to do!"

Obeying the apparent matriarch of the family, Roger concedes while leaving "On it!" Sasha and Spring Breeze were in a separate waiting room from the others with TreMarion and Phil watching them, because Liu sensed "Tynie'd kick my ass beyond kingdom come otherwise. Literally." Tynie admits as much, then Liu's being ordered "Get the ladies checked out NOW! Sasha's due ANYDAY, this shit could cost her that!" What Tynie and Liu didn't know is TreMarkis already has that set in motion, knowing exactly how his sister is in a crisis. Approaching them moments after Tynie commanded that of the family lawyer, TreMarkis confesses "I already did that. Liu wasn't supposed to but he told me everything. Relax, Sasha and Spring Breeze don't have a damn clue."

"Alright man." Tynie chirps, turning her view over to Bruno's vulnerable state. Grabbing her lawyer by the elbow after ten minutes, Tynie plots "Follow my lead." Nodding, Liu's guided to the doctor's station where Tynie demands to know the updated status of Bruno. She gets the run around for about two minutes before saying "Liu make it happen! I'm going to find some decent coffee in this shithole!" Bobby'd tailed those two since they left Bruno's room, ending the gap between he and his wife inside of a few steps.

Liu acted urgently upon Tynie's not-so-disclosed orders, the staffer whom gave her the runaround realizing he'd meant business. Thing is, that epiphany came too late, as the entire hospital was soon to find out. Bobby and Tynie actually manage to find "decent coffee in the shithole," sharing it alone together. "You know I hate being such a domineering bitch around the family. I really hope I didn't scare Roger or Liu." Tynie admits. "You didn't. Actually, you beat us to being domineering in this situation." Bobby consoles." Having their phone on him, Bobby's immediately able to prove that when Roger texts them.

Showing as much to his wife, Tynie apologizes anyway, citing "Man, when it comes to my family it's instinct. Please tell me you heard Liu has to sue the fuck out of this hospital now and why."

Assuring her he did, Roger goes on to say "Liu and I are both doing that, for the record. If Bobby's there, hand him the phone. Trust me." She does, Roger then calling to expound on why the last text was phrased in the way it was. Sipping her coffee as anger and disgust broiled in her soul, Tynie waits until that call's ended to explain why she's still pissed off. "Bruno gave so much to so many, now this! I swear to God when I find out who started this plot against our family.." She trails off. "Roger already knows that babe. He had me take that call because the orders about you not answering the door, phone, or getting the mail just got re-instated." Bobby explains.

T showed up behind the couple before Tynie could answer that, asking if it's ok to join them. Bobby nods, Tynie getting shocked that T's already in town. "Hey sis, I came in earlier than planned. After hearing a Nam Marine went through that. Yeah, Liu told me of Bruno's military history." T elaborates. "You acted on the Corps creed, it's understandable." Tynie concedes, hugging him with her left arm. Those three sit down and chat for a while, T failing to lure Tynie's mind away from the rage of this new circumstance.

"I swear to whatever God that skank's family prays to if I've lost my nephew and niece over this.." Tynie grumbles. Liu finds those three in the cafeteria, bringing with him TreMarion, the latter man having news. "Babygirl, there's no need to go after that skank's family for that." TreMarion evades. Hearing that, Tynie leaps out of her chair, managing to clear both her hubby and T in the stunt jump prior to turning her father and the family lawyer into separate human party favors. She lands between the spinning of those two men, causing T and Bobby's jaws to hit the floor. Liu gets everyone in Tynie's family whom was around him to go back towards Bruno, saying nothing.

Again Tynie's first through that door, seeing Bruno just as she did a while back. Looking at her man and T who'd flanked her as they went back to their family member's hospital room, she leans into Bobby. T inquires "So what's the status update on him?" Liu gulps "By the looks of it, we will be planning a funeral in the coming days." Tynie seethes pointing to Bruno "What the hell?! This man is a Marine Nam Vet for Christ sakes! The bastards who work in this hospital are DELIBERATELY dicking around with his health! I don't give a good Goddamn how much it costs! Liu, get a specialist from another hospital in this motherfucker! I'm covering the cost of saving him my-damned-self!" Taking one look in Tynie's eyes, Liu goes with her new plan, knowing she meant business.

The hospital administrator heard Tynie's rant, remaining silent as he walked into the room. T stands before Tynie and Bobby commanding "If you come any closer to my sister and brother in-law, so help me whatever Satan you pray to: shit's going to get ugly FAST! Our lawyer JUST assured me I'd be within my rights and NEVER charged for kicking your ass!" Liu adds "He didn't lie on my name!" With that, the hospital administrator leaves, ordering his employees to "Only deal with the lawyer. DO NOT approach ANYONE other than Bruno in Room 37!" The staffers are about to act on that order when the specialist Tynie required shows up. Alongside him is Roger, whom after learning what T had to do, goes straight for the hospital administrator. The orders change for the staffers again, this time ringing out "Avoid Room 37 entirely. Inside of a week, we're all without careers."

The specialist brought in his own staffers, making Tynie's mind ease for the first time since she got wind of what happened with Bruno. Interestingly enough, when she approaches the specialist about paying for this, Tynie learns "Bruno was my high-rank in the Marines. This is a favor, I owe the man my life." "Wow, cool" Tynie chirps, having never left Bobby's side. TreMarion arrives, questioning "Roger, since you and Liu are about to close this hospital down through lawsuits.." "Oh that, I already have it covered. Sasha will be able to birth her kids around town, don't you worry." Roger interrupts. Taking a page out of his daughter's book, TreMarion hugs Roger, as this is whispered. "You just eased every mind in the family. One correction to your plan though, have it cover Spring Breeze too." "Already have." Roger assures as the hug is ended. Heading for Tynie, Roger says under his breath "The fruits of every employee's career in this hospital will be yours inside of a week. Best Liu and I can do." "Works with me man." Tynie assures. Bobby then rids of the coffee cups, their contents having gone cold.

Sasha and Spring Breeze were checked over by the specialists other staffers, Bobby learning "I told your wife I owe Bruno for saving me in Nam. Thing is, I also owe Roger for saving my career fifteen years ago. Your family goes through my staff for medical stuff as long as I practice medicine." "Deal." Bobby yips, shaking the specialist's hand. The doctor whom checked Sasha comes telling the group "Yeah, I'm going to need your counsel to go after the doctor who said Sasha was high risk. I'll also need them to sue the one who said she can't do natural birth of the babies given her size. Please tell me you know why I said that." Roger's ears perk up at that declaration, the doctor being advised "I can be on that immediately, as can their other attorney. I'll need you to come with us." Obeying Roger with Liu at his other side, the doctor leaves the group.

The next thing everyone hears is Bruno moaning out "What happened? Why is Little Shit on a warpath?" Tynie breeches the hold shared with Bobby to go to Bruno's side with the specialist at her hip. "You got fucked with a few more times since you were at my house man. This specialist says.." Tynie starts. "You saved me in Nam, man. Her lawyer called me and when I heard your name I came running. Brought my entire staff too." The specialist interrupts. Those two hug, Bruno apologizing for how they reconnected.

"You're not at fault. Apparently the one you call Little Shit has quite the hell-raising reputation. I'm glad to do this." The specialist objects. "Ok Jarry. You got it. Yes she does, by the way." Bruno forfeits, telling everyone the specialist's first name. Turning to Jarry, Tynie asks "Don't bullshit me dude. Updates on him?" "He'll be observed by my staff for a couple days, beyond that he's fine as far as I can tell. I've already briefed your lawyers." Jarry concludes. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie wails, knocking Jarry back a bit with the force of the hug given. Stabilizing himself as the hug is dispelled, Jarry then orders Sasha, Spring Breeze, and Bruno be transferred to another hospital.

What comes out of that mandate is news that Jarry already confirmed Roger's plan about the two pregnant ladies. As those transfers are acted on, Jarry advises "You all can go home. Keep a phone by you for updates." Hugging Bruno, Tynie whispers "Love you man. We all do." Leaving that room with Bobby in tow, she instigates almost everyone's compliance with those orders. TreMarkis and Phil are kept in the room, namely so they can go with their women to the other hospital. "Daddy.." Tynie requests.

"Already on it, Babygirl. You two go home." TreMarion interrupts. T tells the rest of the group "TreMarion's watching Phil's house. I've got Bruno's covered, because Liu's going to be rather busy. We'll meet up when everyone's medical situations are resolved. I've already cleared that with Roger." "Good plan brother!" Tynie cheers, then causing the start of everyone obeying the "go home" request of Jarry's. Planting the keys to her car on Bobby, Tynie whispers "You're driving." Wrapping his arm around her tightly, Bobby says nothing until they get in her car.

Tynie's expression went from speaking of rage to declaring defeat, her voice backing the latter notion. "I love you Bobby, as I do everyone in the family. I'm just so fed up with having assholes pull the rug out from under us! What you saw in there was my instinct reacting. Well, most of it. I didn't want the others seeing me crumble. Bruno needed strength, not that. As for how shit turned out so far, I didn't exactly expect it." She releases. "Everything's going to be alright. We all knew why you reacted like that. Little Man did too, he told me. Nobody's upset with you babe. Let this out, please." Bobby returns.

"Little Man saw Bruno like that?!" Tynie howls. "No baby, he didn't. He helped your brother get Sasha and Spring Breeze checked out, T told me." He translates. Tynie breaks down, the overpowering rage from today finally eradicating her resolve. Bobby doesn't drive home nearly as fast as she drove to the ER, the time taken in that travel allowing her to "let this out."

They don't speak again until Bobby has her out of the car, Tynie at last blurting "As far as I'm concerned, today's over. Unless we get called out again, I'm not leaving the house." "You mean we aren't." Bobby corrects, taking her into a tighter hold. Letting her into the home, Bobby sees the mix of emotions written all over Tynie's face.

As the home's secured, Bobby ends the gap between them without a peep. "I'm actually glad to not have clients to worry about right now! After everything that's hit, I'm happier than hell to have my legal practice be the family secret!" She proclaims when his arms are tightly strewn to her waist. Basically collapsing into his embrace, Tynie elaborates more on that pair of lines. Her venting is done as he guides them to the couch, Bobby remaining quiet until his wife shuts up for a moment. "Yeah, that's why I made that decision. I knew baby, I knew." He confesses. "Thank you babe." Tynie peeps. Sharing another glance into each other's eyes, Bobby prays first "Lord, please find a way to stop the bullshit from hitting our family. We can't take anymore." "He's not lying." Tynie murmurs.

From that discussion Tynie and Bobby cuddle up in silence, until she mentions "I don't know what to do. I want to be social and show the world that I married my dream man. I don't want to keep getting targeted by assholes! The same's true for the family, I can just tell. We've all been through enough hell in our lives, why does it have to keep coming back?!" "I wish I could answer that question, honey. Everything will fall into place, I swear!" Bobby answers.

Conforming her body so his arms abound from her shoulders to her toes, Tynie cries without another word. "Baby, no!" Bobby gasps, tapping her knees once each to release them. "You don't have to say anything, I already know. I love you.." He whispers, sensing her conflicted state. "I love you too." She whispers, burying her face in the center of his chest.

Apparently T has taken over handling the situations with Bruno, Spring Breeze, and Sasha. Tynie and Bobby learn that when Roger texts them, their phone being attained by Bobby. "T says he wants to show the family he has their backs as well, swears he promised Tynie. I'll do what he says if you two are alright with it." "Absolutely. Thank him for us." Bobby replies, getting word that's Roger's next move.

Then texting T, Bobby says "Man, you have NO IDEA what you've just done for Tynie. Thank you." T's answer "I'm pretty sure I have a general one, man. It's no sweat. I did it for everyone, not just her." The conversation's ended with a mutual promise to keep in touch with love. Pocketing their phone, Bobby returns his arm to around Tynie's back.

"That was interesting." Bobby blurts. "Do tell." Tynie implores, then learning of what T had just done. "He's so sweet. I never saw that coming." She swears, kissing Bobby's lips briefly.

Aware she hasn't eaten in a good while; Bobby then sets Tynie beside him on the couch. Returning the quick kiss he says "Please try to relax here, I'll be back." Nodding, Tynie checks her distributor, only to find out it's time to change the cartridge. "Honey, I'll be back in a few minutes!" She hollers, arising from the couch to take care of that. Before he can respond to that, Tynie's halfway to the master bedroom.

Deciding instead to surprise her, Bobby smiles plottingly in his wife's absence. About ten minutes after she hollered that, Tynie goes back to the couch. Arriving just as she does, Bobby presents the meal with what he added: Chocolates. "Ohh honey.." Tynie sighs. "Anything I can do to make you smile, I will." Bobby states modestly. The two eat the bulk of the meal in silence from there, neither one really wishing to ruin the peace with a conversation. Going for the chocolates, Tynie insists on sharing them, basically popping half of those into Bobby's mouth. "Same with me dear.." She laughs, noticing the confused look on his face. Giggling as that was done, the two at last have some semblance of happiness in their day. Tynie then arises to clear from it all, saying with a kiss to Bobby's cheek "My love, await me here."

Nodding, Bobby smiles as that request is granted, Tynie returning moments later. Their day was pretty well done by this point, both of them actually glad for that. As soon as she can, Tynie wraps herself in Bobby's arms once more. Stroking her hair as something un-celebratory is sensed in Tynie, Bobby worries "Are you alright honey?" She vents again "I'm happy to be yours. I love our family. Everything else that's hit is getting to be too much for me. I'm trying to be strong for everyone, yet I just want the asshole attacks on us to end. For the love of God we've all been through that enough in our lives already. When I say "us" and "We", I mean the entire family. You've tried to make me happy today, and I worship you for it. I really hope God finds a way to get this kind of shit out of our lives!" Crying softly as that explanation ends, Tynie clings to Bobby with all she has. "I hope so too babe. You don't need to be tough anymore. Everything's already in great hands. In fact, I think that was the other reason T took over." Bobby soothes. Afraid of making him bleed again, Tynie slowly relents some of the power to her embrace. He holds her closer by the second, in essence telling Tynie that fear wasn't timed right.

"Don't over-worry my Queen like that." Bobby pleads softly. "Yes my King." Tynie mutters, resuming her half of the original hold. She doesn't talk for a good while, instead tears of mixed emotions race from her eyes. Bobby releases his left arm from the embrace to use that hand to wipe them away, vowing "We'll make it as a family. Even after all this. I swear." His optimism strikes her heart dead center, causing Tynie to add "God, I hope you're right." Tucking her hair behind her ears, Bobby swears his love to her.

Getting as much returned in a soft voice, Bobby also hears "I'm not as strong as I came off earlier. I'm trying not to crumble again. I know how bad that scared you last time." "Last time was my fault. I deserved to be scared like that. Don't bottle this up, Ty-baby." Bobby objects.

Tynie deposes every emotion that crosses her mind, ending with "I can only hope the family forgives me for this. They need me to be tough, and here I am bawling my ass off." "They won't see it that way, I know. Hell, they'd freak if you didn't let this out, especially your Dad." Bobby counterclaims. Melting into him, Tynie realizes her man was right.

"Oh, if you were wondering why it took me so long to get back from changing out my distributor cartridge.. I took care of something else." Tynie confesses. "You didn't have to." Bobby alters, learning Tynie did that because she "was already in that room." Kissing her temple, Bobby slurs "Thank you baby." Their phone was still in his pocket, Tynie again unable to answer him when it goes off.

Roger on the other end has an update on Bruno. "Little Shit did all she could, unfortunately it was already too late. She didn't know, and Jarry understands that. Liu, T and I will plan the funeral and let you know. By the way, the family told me to tell you Tynie did her best and they still love and I will also keep you two posted on any other updates." "Alright man, I'll break it to her." Bobby assures, the two then hanging up.

"Bruno didn't make it. Jarry and the family know you tried; it's already in Roger and Liu's hands. I'm sorry baby." Bobby announces. Tynie cries upon hearing that, mentioning "To honor Bruno, I think we should do something. I'll be right back." Breaking what's left of their embrace, she kisses Bobby's cheek before leaving the room. Instead of waiting for her on the couch, Bobby meets with his wife in the center of their kitchen. Their phone was again pocketed by him, Tynie setting up a round of the last drink they had with Bruno. "We already miss ya man. We Love you!" She toasts, handing Bobby his. Sipping that in a somber peace, the two insist on not saying a word. This time, cleanup is done by Bobby as Tynie goes for the kitchen bar. She pets the talisman tattoo whispering "I guess you guys got another member to your crew."

Walking up behind her, Bobby doesn't speak until Tynie's snugly in his arms. "Our family secret.. Bruno took it to the grave. Literally!" She wails, being pulled from her chair gently by her man. Breaking down Tynie prays "God, if you're still watching over my family and I.. We need a favor. Make sure that we are done with bullshit hitting from all sides while You send Rose STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

Hearing his wife has lost faith in the Lord's view over them doesn't surprise Bobby in the least, given all that's come their way. The prayer section for Rose being sent to Hell isn't shocking to him either, since Tynie read his mind on that one.

Gently guiding her back towards the master bedroom, Bobby keeps a vigilant eye on Tynie. Sensing the day's events has exhausted her; Bobby doesn't start up another conversation. "You're just as tired as I am baby. Don't hide it." Tynie requests. He knew right then that she read him, again nodding to comply with her wishes. Arriving in that room, she snares the phone from his pocket to place it back to the charger. They broke off the embrace just long enough for that to happen, Tynie reaching out for Bobby as she laid on the bed. Leaping in beside her, Bobby takes her arms around him. The couple's phone does go off again, this time with a mass-text speaking of regret. The family thought they'd have another shot to speak with Bruno, today's end result not being expected. Bobby answered that since Roger's orders about Tynie not handling calls were re-instated, adding the pair to the list of those with remorse for the last conversation had with Bruno.

The truth came from a babe again, Tariyu saying "I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that Uncle Bruno wouldn't want us regretting anything we had with our relationship. Something's telling me he'd rather have us mourn and be there for each other. I've never had this kind of thing happen before, and it's kind of freakin me out." Bobby answers that first "Little Man, there's no reason for you to be freaked out, especially when you're right. Your Aunt Tynie and I love you." T and the rest follow that in their own way, the remainder of the family curious as to why Tynie's not involved directly with the conversation.

Bobby relays "Roger's orders. We weren't able to find out just why those mandates were re-instated before this happened." "JEEZ! Why can't she catch a break?!" Everyone else chimes. "I don't know. Hopefully we all will soon, from the bullshit that is." Bobby concludes. Sharing love in the final text to that discussion, everyone again charges their phones.

In a display of lost faith, Tynie doesn't pray to the heavens, nor does Bobby. They figure those watching from above already know, which rids of the purpose behind that when added to their lost trust in God's view over them. The family again tails that logic, Tynie and Bobby not knowing that directly.

They cover up and kiss one last time today, saddened by the ending event. Slumber hits them moments after they break off the kiss, as does a realization: In his own way, Little Man spoke volumes. Their family shrunk again in this life, yet expanded in the next. At least Tynie, Bobby and the family know that Bruno's safe from Rose. In the coming days, the family will act upon Little Man's wisdom, providing a final farewell fit for a hero. Everyone's hearts repeated Tynie's toast from an hour ago as they slept: "Bruno, we already miss you! We love you!"

As for Tynie's "family secret" those who don't yet know will, when the time's right, which isn't now….


	96. Ch 96

Title: The Showdown

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own Law and Order CI characters. The others are mine.

The day after Bruno passes, Tynie's jolted awake at an early hour by their phone going off. Reaching across Bobby to answer it, she obtains enraging news. T on the other side was awakened a couple hours ago by a very frightened Sasha. Apparently TreMarkis has been a total asshole to Sasha since she's so close to giving birth. Basically that's prevented TreMarkis from getting intimacies, which alongside his demeanor is what scared Sasha. T has Sasha over at Bruno's house with Liu, having already awakened their family's attorney. "Why am I just now getting called?" Tynie asks. "OH that, Sasha heard I'm a former Marine, figured I could take on your brother so you don't have to. She said you being there for the birth after all you've done for the babies is fine. Liu's why I'm calling you about this. He's actually standing right next to me." T explains.

"Dude, put Liu on the phone. DO NOT leave Sasha's side!" Tynie orders. T obeying at once, Liu gets mandated "Have EVERYONE here in THREE HOURS! I want to catch TreMarkis in the act of being so dickish. Should I get that opportunity, you do two more things: Prepare a divorce proceeding for Sasha, and be ready to bail this bitch out of jail! The reason I say the second one is: TreMarkis Jaykwan Wilman was NOT raised to be this way! I SWORE that should he get a woman pregnant and pull this shit: The VERY LEAST I'd do is land his ass in a Goddamned COMA!"

Liu learns a lot about Tynie in that message, also obtaining TreMarkis's full legal name. Noting the latter, Liu swears "Three hours from now at your place, everyone. Got it!" "See you then. Oh, I'm not mad at you or T Liu." Tynie concludes ending the call. Bobby woke up and heard her half of everything. Pocketing their phone, she provides the rest of the story. "Baby, I'll need you to back T up in terms of guarding Sasha. Hopefully Daddy's willing to back Phil up with Spring Breeze. TreMarkis's ass is MINE!" Tynie sums up.

From her pocket, a text alert rings out from Phil. "Liu didn't lie on my name. Talk to my Dad and see if he'll back you in terms of keeping eyes on Spring Breeze. Tao is to watch over Little Man." Tynie replies. "It's set up already, just as you want it." Phil eludes, ending the conversation. Across town Roger hears Tynie's plan, stunned by it. "Apparently this is an old agreement she had with TreMarkis. Her plot is grandfather claused in, we can only do as she wants this time." Liu rationalizes. TreMarion hears his Babygirl's plan, warning "I was there when she made that deal. Have her bail money ready, she's NOT kidding!"

Everyone agreeing to meet at Tynie's in three hours, all phones are pocketed. "T saved Sasha if you think about it." Tynie realizes. "He did that time, we got her this time." Bobby counters. Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie wails "What the hell was TreMarkis thinking?!" "I don't know babe. I'm sorry." He consoles, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Professionally speaking I really don't have much to lose these days, so my going to jail for this is no problem! As of the moment after I land TreMarkis in that fucking coma at the very least: He's dead to me!" Tynie plots. "You think he'll do that in front of everybody?" Bobby wonders. "Actually, I don't put shit past him. Baby, do me a favor. Get Liu to Advise EVERYONE to come to the house armed… EXCEPT TreMarkis. He trapped Sasha with that shit; payback is like me right now: A TOTAL BITCH!" Tynie admits. Searching briefly for their phone, Bobby says "I'm on it sweetheart."

Advising Liu in a text of what his wife said regarding the "moment after a coma" and "Everyone being armed, Excluding TreMarkis," Bobby swears "I've NEVER seen her THIS Pissed! I'm probably going to be in the doghouse: the pregnant ladies are NOT to be armed. They'll have protection."

Tilting her head to read that text, Tynie objects "You're not in the doghouse honey. I wasn't thinking clearly when I said everyone." Liu advises "I won't have pregnant ladies carrying firearms. Goes against my honor code. If you're in the doghouse Bobby, so Am I."

Snaring their phone from him, Tynie attaches "You're a great dude Liu. I'm adding one more thing to your agenda: Make it to where TreMarkis gets ARRESTED for showing up at the hospital! I do NOT want my nephew and niece around that kind of abusive situation! Bobby and I will do what we can to help Sasha with the babies. You WILL be told if there's anything else I need of you. Got it?!"

"Sure do, see you in three hours." Liu concurs, the conversation ending. "I'm taking TreMarkis on alone! You men being armed is strictly for protection of the pregnant ladies and to back me up." Tynie expounds. Hearing that pair of lines, Bobby discovers that Tynie meant business. He takes a shot at getting the first kiss of the day, being met up for that by her. The affection does release some of the anger that's built up in Tynie, most of it remaining given what she's just learned. As they separate from the love display, Bobby leads his wife directly towards the kitchen.

On the other side of town, the family meets up at Liu's. Everyone excluding TreMarkis is there, Sasha announcing "Liu, I want a divorce. He wasn't this way when we got together, I don't want my kids around that. I'm losing my family by doing this." "Not according to Little Shit. She's already sought me out to prepare those papers for you. Bobby backed her, and I'm quoting "Sasha's still family. TreMarkis is dead to us as soon as Tynie lands his ass in that motherfucking coma at the very least. I have the text to prove it." Liu objects.

TreMarion asserts "Sasha, trust me. Babygirl WILL land TreMarkis in that coma! Bobby's not the only one keeping you in the family. We all are. I'm so ashamed of my son, please know that. I won't apologize for him though. Babygirl taught me better. The family will help you with the babies. You won't need a DIME of TreMarkis's money. In fact Liu, get those funds wired back to Babygirl NOW! YOU KNOW WHY TOO!" Liu yips "On it!"

T approaches Sasha pensively, saying "I can have my business moved here so you have another protector if you'd like. I have no family in Hawaii anyway. Say the word, and it's done." Sasha peeps "Please do. The family would like you closer." Roger heard that, declaring "T, I'll take that on since Liu's going to be pretty busy."

Thanking him, T turns to Sasha, swearing. "I just wanted to say that Little Shit isn't the only one who takes 2 a.m. phone calls. I'll always be there for you, the babies, and the family." TreMarion sees that, advising "T, why don't you see about becoming Sasha's companion? Liu's already getting TreMarkis out of her life. I don't want my other daughter raising babies alone."

Sasha attests "Actually, I'd like that. I noticed when I'm around you T, that I'm safe. Since I'm TreMarkis's other daughter now, I guess I better start calling him Daddy. I mean if he's OK with that." Sitting at Sasha's feet, TreMarion claims "I am more than OK with that." T looks the crowd over before mentioning "Everyone here is safe around me. I'll NEVER breech my Marine code or my personal honor system like that! I want you all knowing!"

Phil speaks for everyone there when this rings out "T, we know now. Thank you. Especially for how fast you came running for Sasha. That means a lot to us." Liu returns with a HUGE smile on his face, announcing "TreMarion's wishes were already granted. I just called the bank and got wind of that. He'd surrendered every penny late yesterday afternoon. Relax, after this meet up at Tynie's, the divorce will go REALLY Well. For you."

Little Man's fuming at this point, venting at the top of his little lungs "What the hell?! Women are to be RESPECTED, not treated like TOYS! I'm not even 13 yet and I KNOW THAT! Aunt Sasha, I'm so sorry you went through this." Waving him over, Sasha tells Tariyu "This isn't your fault. I know why your Aunt Tynie had certain things in place, I love her for it. You just keep knowing what you do about respecting women. OK?!" Hugging her, Tariyu swears "You got it Aunt Sasha!"

Tao approaches Sasha, blurting "You'll never worry about the babies not having what they need. We'll all see to that. When Liu gets your divorce handled, you're booked with Phil and Spring Breeze. T's going with you too, that's all I'm saying." Tariyu sits on the edge of Sasha's lap, worried his frame will hurt her belly, Little Man whispers "I'm just a kid, but I'll do what I can for you two. NO ONE will EVER dishonor you if I have ANYTHING to say about it!" Sasha mouths "Thank you Little Man."

Turning his head to the others, Tariyu plans "Alright y'all, here's the deal. When we go to Uncle Bobby's Uncle Phil and Grandpa TreMarion: You stick to Spring Breeze like rubber cement. T, you and Roger stick to Auntie Sasha like glue. Liu, you do as Aunt Tynie says. Grandfather and I will handle keeping people in drinks and food. TRUST ME!"

"Ironically enough, Tynie had the same idea!" Liu giggles. Sasha cries "I just wish my babies didn't have to have this drama so close to their being born!" Tariyu's head spins in her direction before Sasha can blink, as everyone there hears "Auntie Sasha, I wish the same thing. I didn't mean to hurt you with my plan, I swear. This sounds kind of nuts, but please follow me. The babies are getting to see the family love for the first time. Yeah it isn't what you hoped for in terms of how it's shown, but still. I already know I sound like Aunt Tynie, yet I hope I've made sense." Everyone around Tariyu has their jaw hit the floor as that concludes, Sasha murmuring "You did sound like your Aunt Tynie. You did make sense. Thank you." Tao's so proud of his grandson that he calls Tynie to relay what just hit.

In their kitchen, Bobby hears the phone going off. Putting it on speaker, Tynie gets wind of everything that went down at Liu's. "Little Man's really impressive. I'm glad T's moving his business here. About the money from TreMarkis: Split that into thirds. Sasha keeps one third. The babies get the rest." She orders. "Consider it done." Confirming the meet up in less than three hours, they hang up. Bobby kisses his wife to celebrate what she just did for the newest members of the family, making it brief so they can eat and try to relax before everyone gets there.

Crying as she eats, Tynie vents "I can't believe TreMarkis did that shit! He was raised better! I kicked his ass EVERYTIME I heard even as a RUMOR that a woman got hurt by him this way! I figured he got the Goddamned message, apparently not!" Stroking down her spine with his left hand, Bobby consoles "I'm sorry honey. I can't believe it either. Sasha's going to be alright, as are the babies." Realizing his wife just admitted to repeatedly kicking the shit out of her own brother, Bobby eats without another word. They finish breakfast in the silence Bobby started, Tynie secretly praying she doesn't land in jail for the fight she swore would happen.

Kissing him briefly, Tynie breaks the quiet "Lord willing Liu doesn't have to bond me out of jail in a bit."

Unknown to the couple right then, Roger orders everyone over to Tynie's earlier than planned. "I'll explain why on the way there." Roger states, all the family members urgently complying. The couple learns of that alteration to the day's agenda when T knocks on the door.

Answering it, Tynie commands "Roger, I want first crack at his ass! Liu told you why!" "Very well." Roger consents as everyone files into the home. As the furniture's overtaken by the family and their two attorneys, Sasha and Spring Breeze keep Little Man between them. TreMarkis taunts "You won't do it Tynie…" Grabbing him by the throat with her left hand, Tynie steals T's gun off his hip with her right, ramming that firearm squarely in TreMarkis's temple.

Everyone hears Tynie growl "Want to say that again motherfucker?!" "You won't do it. When I'm out of this hold, I'll be the one standing!" TreMarkis responds. "I just heard TreMarkis threaten every life in this house… how about you Roger?" T asks. "You weren't the only one, T." Roger assures. Tightening the grip on TreMarkis's neck, Tynie hollers "GET LITTLE MAN AND THE PREGNANT LADIES OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" Liu adheres "YOU HEARD THE WOMAN!" Bobby and Phil take those individuals into the master bedroom, locking the door behind them. Little Man figures out how to set up movies on the entertainment center, Bobby saying "Nicely done." Those start off as Phil gets a text "Don't come back in here until we get rid of TreMarkis. Chances are Tynie or I will be ending his life on Roger's orders. T." "You got it." Phil replies, swearing to tell Bobby later.

In the living room, Liu mandates "Tynie, he's a trespasser who threatened the entire family, Roger and myself. You know what to do." Shortly nodding, Tynie puts three bullets straight into TreMarkis's temple. Surrendering the gun back to T afterwards without looking, Tynie frees her hand of TreMarkis's throat. Turning her eyes again to T, Tynie requests "Go let Bobby and Phil know what just happened." "I already know sis, make sure Tariyu, Sasha and Spring Breeze can't hear it. No problem." T answers, ducking away to the master bedroom. "Roger. You and Liu know how to deal with this shit. I'm getting myself a drink." Tynie attests. The two attorneys nod, witnessing the matriarch of the family going straight for a beer. TreMarion offers "I'll help you two with that, since I am a witness to why my son's dead." "Thanks." Roger chirps as Liu awaits the coroner. By the time Tao reaches her, Tynie has the beer gone and the bottle trashed.

T has made good on the request Tynie had about educating Bobby and Phil, adding "TreMarkis kept threatening everyone even after you guys got in here. Liu told her to deem him a trespasser, recounting the threats. She did steal my gun, but that's because she wasn't supposed to be armed in the first place. You two know who not to tell." "We do." Bobby confirms, Phil nodding. True to his word, TreMarion explains in graphic detail what happened. Roger and Liu flank him as T races to add his statement.

Basically TreMarion's recounting is verified by T, the two attorneys affirming the orders given Tynie. "Justifiable. There'll be no charges against her." The coroner says, having relayed that to the new D.A. "We don't buy that until we get it in writing!" Roger commands. As the body's bagged and carted out of the house, the coroner tells the new D.A. that one, only to learn "They'll get that in ten minutes. I'll bring it myself. I'm on the way."

Walking beside her to the couch, Tao apologizes softly "I'm sorry things with your brother turned out this way." "I am too; I thought he was better than that." Tynie mutters. The new D.A. serves Roger and Liu both copies of the proof that Tynie won't be charged, saying nothing as she leaves. Securing the home after her, Liu requires "Someone go get the family members out of the master bedroom. It's cleared now for them to be in here."

Tao arises to do that, T overtaking his place on the couch. Soon as Bobby enters the room, T gets off the couch. Sasha and Spring Breeze each take over a recliner, Little Man sitting beside Tynie. "I'll put it to you like this Sasha: You won't need that divorce. You and the babies are SET financially, and you have us to lean on ANYTIME. Beyond that, I can't say." Liu elaborates. "Not on Tynie's orders. On mine. Everything he said covers everyone here. Myself included." Roger interjects. Looking at Tynie, Sasha wonders "Will he come back after me and the babies?" "Nope!" Tynie recalls. Little Man sees the hurt in Tynie's eyes, wrapping his shrimpy left arm around her.

"T, how fast can you get me a straight bourbon double?" Tynie poses. "Right away sis." T assures, heading for the kitchen. TreMarion back T up on that, sensing his Babygirl isn't the only one who wants a drink. "I know you feel bad for her doing that. Don't. You backed her earlier, this was her turn. Tynie's a Little Shit about that kind of thing." T learns. "Bobby, thank you and Tariyu for keeping me and the babies safe earlier. You've no idea what that means to us." Sasha confesses. "Actually, I do. It was no problem." Bobby answers. "Told you he's a Bear and a Gentleman! By the way, I'm with her on that. Thank you too baby." Spring Breeze laughs. "We love you, it really was no sweat." Little Man adds "They're right. Besides, I had to show Auntie Sasha that good men are still around. Yeah I'm just a kid, but still."

Tynie leans her lips to Tariyu's ear, whispering "Stand down sweetie. You've done enough." Kissing her cheek, Little Man yips "Yes Aunt Tynie." "I'm telling y'all here and now: Bobby's handling the phone for a couple days. If there's an emergency, he's driving." Tynie decrees. Nobody who knew why Tynie said that contested it, those who didn't have an idea also left it be.

Sasha later yelps through a sudden round of pain "I think it's time." Everyone races out of the home; Roger and Liu having Tao cart her to Liu's car. Bobby locks up behind the group, Tynie managing to dart for their car even while intoxicated. A flurry of speeding cars soon leave Tynie's land, everyone praying Sasha gets to the hospital in time. She does, Jarry's staff being called to deliver the baby as Liu speeds to the ER.

Everyone else parks their cars outside the hospital, Roger taking Sasha inside in a threshold carry. The full-blown labor doesn't start until minutes after Sasha's in a room, sating the worries of the family. Tynie's requested as Sasha goes through a round of contractions, Roger learning "Little Shit can MOVE!"

Jarry's medical staff sees to it the delivery is flawless as best they can, Sasha trying at first to do it naturally. "Sista, don't suffer like this. Go for the meds, please." Tynie begs. "You heard the woman." Sasha hollers at the nurse.

Getting a dose of meds in an IV, Sasha asks "Tynie, is it OK if I give my babies your last name? Can I have my last name changed to it too?" Looking her in the eyes for a moment, Tynie doesn't speak. Roger leans in whispering "I know why she went there." "Go ahead sis. It's cool. I'm having Roger explain that to Bobby right now." Tynie absolves.

Nodding Roger leaves the room, heading straight for Bobby. Meeting him in the throughway of Sasha's room, Roger's told "It's an honor." Waving him into the room, Roger whispers "Sasha needs to hear that." The contractions get fiercer, the meds not really doing much after a while. "Sista, grab onto my arm. When it hurts, squeeze as hard as you can. Don't worry 'bout me." Tynie implores. Bobby interrupts "She means, Don't worry 'bout us." Switching his arm out for his wife's Sasha soon has Tynie on the left side and Bobby on the right. Bobby stuns Tynie with how he handles guiding Sasha through this, telling the latter woman "We're honored by your decision."

Sasha squeezes the hell out of Bobby's left arm, causing him to grit his teeth a couple times. Being told to push, Sasha hollers and complies, managing to also make Tynie grit her teeth when her arm's squeezed. The pattern of Sasha pushing and those two gritting their teeth holds until both babies are born. Sasha finally releases Tynie and Bobby's arms, apologizing. "Now sista, when we said no worrying we meant it." Tynie counters. The babies are cleaned and put through everything that goes down after birth, Tynie and Bobby happy to just be there.

Finally getting to hold her niece, Tynie whispers "Hey Ty-Leah.. I'm your Auntie.." In tears, Sasha peeps "Ty-Leah.. I like it." Holding his nephew, Bobby mutters "Heya Little Bobby.. I'm your Uncle.. Sorry your Auntie's more creative." Sasha corrects "Bobby Jr. After all, he is going to have your last name."

"You mean Our last name sista." Tynie nurse is totally lost, Roger explaining "Legal last name change for the mother is pending. She already got consent for the babies to have the Goren name." Still holding Ty-Leah, Tynie says "Ty-Leah Amie Goren.. I love you." "She's really good at this." Sasha commends. Kissing her niece, Tynie goes for her hubby. Delicately switching infants, Bobby starts in on spoiling Ty-Leah. "I saw that coming!" Sasha laughs. Tynie doesn't keep Bobby Jr. unspoiled long, mentioning as she goes on "Bobby Bruno Goren, I love you." Sasha chimes "I'll call him Bobby Jr., unless he's in trouble. Nicely done you two." Having both birth certificates before her, Sasha makes the declared names of the babies official, Roger bearing witness. Ty-Leah gets a bit fussy, Bobby presuming it's from hunger. Reaching out for her child, Sasha says "Thanks you two. For everything." Bobby Jr. actually falls asleep in Tynie's arms, Sasha whispering "Note to self…" Feeding one of the twins, Sasha witnesses Tynie care for the other rather well.

Whispering at her man, Tynie seeks out "Get the others in here. A couple at a time." Roger adds "She read my mind." Complying, Bobby makes sure the family gets to see the babies. Bobby Jr. wakes from napping in Tynie's arms fussing, Sasha already knowing why. Gently handing him over, Tynie says "Bobby and I will be back. The others should have time with you three." Sasha nods, crying when T enters the room "My babies won't have a Daddy who loves them.." "Umm, if you'll let me.. Yeah they will. Everything will be fine. You and I can be companions." T relates. Stunned, Sasha stammers "Y-you'd do that.. f-for us?" "Absolutely!" T swears. Tynie overhears that as she and Bobby leave Sasha's room, the conversation causing her to faint into him.

Sasha looks T dead in the eyes before deciding "Thank you T. I mean it, you're awesome. Companions for now with you and I, we focus on the babies." Aligning himself to the left side of her bed, T confesses "That was my plan."

Tao flanks Sasha's right side, saying delicately "You two have a whole family who'll back you with the babies. I vow that on my life." Sasha'd left the line on the birth certificates for the father blank, T then asking Roger "Can I legally claim I'm the father since I'm not by DNA?" Roger answers "DNA doesn't mean shit. You've already shown you're a real father. Go ahead."

Sasha interrupts "Before you do, I want you to read their names. Especially the last one." T does, seeing both kids have the "Goren" last name. "It's perfect. Don't worry Sasha, I'm NEVER leaving you or the babies high and dry. Not on my life!" T swears.

Sasha waves a hand for T to sign as the man attesting fatherhood for both babies, moments later it's done. Liu sees Bobby carrying Tynie to a set of chairs, wondering why she's not running off at the mouth. Telling him what happened, Bobby says "She didn't see that coming at all. T really stepped up." Tao then looks T dead in the eyes, commending "You're definitely a good man. Thank you for everything." T gazes at Sasha and the babies prior to answering modestly "They need a good man in their lives. I'm just happy to be the one with the shot."

Since TreMarkis was light-complected and Sasha's pure Irish, the twins came to life with a mix of those skin tones. Basically it would be nearly impossible to know they're black, which is just as Sasha wants it. Roger then calls the entire family into Sasha's room saying "There's something you all need to see. It's beautiful!" Everyone follows him, Tynie being carted in by Bobby, only to come to halfway in the room.

T gingerly pets each of the tops of the babies' heads vowing just as softly "So help me God, you three won't want for anything! I won't mess this cherished opportunity up! Daddy loves you two little angels." "That's why Babygirl fainted!" TreMarion gasps. T hears that, snapping his head around to check on Tynie. "I did man, you shocked me. In a great way before you go there." Tynie admits. Sasha finishes feeding Bobby Jr., Tao having held Ty-Leah when T did that. Showing Sasha what he can do in terms of caring for infants, T makes known to the entire family he wasn't kidding with his offer.

"I learned this in the Marines actually. We had to know it in case of civilians with babies in a warzone." T elaborates directly to Roger's ear. Nodding, Roger steps aside so everyone can see the babies being cared for by their legal Daddy. "I'm proud of you T, we all are." Tynie acclaims through honored tears. "Daddy, tell me.. Do you approve of what T's doing?" Sasha frets. TreMarion beams "Absolutely! You three are blessed to have him in your lives like that!" The nurse hears that conversation, discovering everything Roger told her has just been vouched. Little Man stuns everyone in the room when his shrimpy frame is half concealed by a bouquet of flowers.

"Auntie Sasha, I got this for you three.. OOPS! I mean you four." He mentions, Tynie snaring that bouquet out of his hands before it's dropped. Settling it to the end table, Tynie grabs Roger with her left arm and Liu with her right. "You two make abso-fuckin-lutely Goddamned CERTAIN that T stays with Sasha and the babies! Sue the holy living' shit out of ANYONE who tries changing that.. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" She requires through her teeth in a hostile tone.

"Crystal!" Roger and Liu reply, honoring that mandate urgently. Jarry gets wind of that talk, ordering his staff "In terms of Room 44:DO NOT give the father of those babies ANY reason to call the family lawyers! If you do, not only do you get sued.. You get fired and removed by police force IMMEDIATELY!" That order is sent to everyone in the hospital after Liu advises "Those lawsuit threats don't just cover your staff dude, they're meant for everybody in this place who works here… LITERALLY! Oh, and the family lawyers as you called us: Take 2 a.m. phone calls!"

From that second on, Sasha, T and the babies get treated like dignitaries by very frightened hospital staff. T watches Sasha try to sleep with the babies in her arms, taking them gently one at a time. "Shh.. Ty-Leah.. It's Daddy, you're ok.. Shhh…" He soothes when Ty-Leah starts to whimper. The same's heard when Bobby Jr. complains a bit as his sister did, Sasha smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Sasha Goren, thank you again. This opportunity's an honor." T swears very gently toned, wiping her hair out of her face. The babies are in separate bassinets, Sasha's nurse quietly whisking them to the nursery. "T, thank you. You've no idea what you're doing for me and my babies." Sasha confesses as her slumber starts off lightly. Roger and Liu return to the room as that rings out, T waving them over. "Tell me you heard that…" T prays. "Tynie has it all set up already. She did that this morning. What you said about those three not wanting for anything has backup. That's all I'm allowed to say. Tynie's orders." Liu confirms. Roger amends "Tynie's orders backed by Bobby actually." "Tell those two We said thanks for the backup and we love them. Have everyone go home and get some sleep." T requests. "You got it man." Roger concludes, guiding Liu out of the room.

Sitting down as Sasha and he became the only ones in that room, T prays "Lord, please give me the strength to be the best Daddy out there. Those beautiful babies need it, Sasha deserves a real man in her life. I'll be there however she sees fit. Please help me when the time comes to explain this to the children." Sasha hears that, adding "Lord, T's already working wonders. What he said about explaining it to our kids will come, at a later date. Don't let him worry about that now." Settling into the bed set up alongside hers, T whispers "I meant what I said about being there for you any way you see fit." "I know you did. Thank you. For everything." Sasha answers, the two then falling asleep for a while as smiles grace their lips.

Witnessing that, Roger and Liu make good on getting everyone else in the family home to sleep. Tynie looks her Daddy dead in the eyes as a worry's blurted "Will Sasha forgive me for… you know.." Roger intrudes "Sasha has no idea you did that, neither does Spring Breeze. Until they're medically cleared from giving birth, I'm keeping it that way. Besides, you acted on attorney's orders." Tao adds "You did, Tynie. He seriously meant harm to the entire family. Don't worry, when the time's right they'll know." "Ok good. I just hope T's careful with Sasha and the babies. Something tells me today wasn't the first time Tremarkis pulled that shit!" Tynie mentions.

Liu sports his best vindictive smile before announcing "I felt the same way when I told the coroner to set him up with a pauper's funeral. I already claimed the family has no intention of being involved with that. Especially after my orders with how you handled him Tynie. Everything you asked for this morning will be done on a priority basis." Bobby wraps his wife in a very tight one arm hug, saying "We love you all. We'll see you later." TreMarion pulls Roger over as Bobby and Tynie leave, then doing the same with Liu prior to wondering "Tell me for the love of God you didn't just lie to Babygirl about the legal items from my son." "We don't lie to clients like that. We mean what she was told." Roger and Liu say as one, only to learn Tynie's notion about Sasha was right on the money.

The family dispels from the waiting area, everyone heading home. Tynie's clinging to her man as they get to their car, saying nothing. As soon as the doors of their ride close, that changes. "I still can't believe TreMarkis did that to them! To us as a family! I know I've been cleared for what I did, I just do not want to have another showdown like that in our house again!" Tynie wails.

"Nobody can believe he did that babe. Everything's going to be fine with Sasha and the babies, we have them covered. As for showdowns in our house again, you won't deal with that. I'll see to it myself." Bobby consoles.

"Now baby, I know what you didn't say. You backed me by protecting Sasha, Little Man and Spring Breeze. That's over now, thank God!" Tynie recounts, continuing "Not only that, you were so adorable with the babies. I shoulda gotten pictures. I just wish….."A quick glance over his shoulder, Bobby sees Tynie crying her eyes out at what wasn't just said. Pulling over, he races a hand to wipe those tears away. "Babe, you're already a phenomenal aunt. They'll need that, my love. Shhh… shhh.." He soothes, adding "Oh and about the pictures, Tao covered it." "Wow.." Tynie gasps, seeing her man get them back on the road home. They wind up arriving in their garage without further discussion.

Escorting her into the house, Bobby tries using chivalry to get his woman to smile again. It doesn't work, which immediately sets him to worrying. Seconds after the home's secured, Tynie hears the "cartridge low" alert on her distributor going off. "That explains a lot. I'll be back baby.." She swears, kissing Bobby's cheek. Awaiting her on the couch, Bobby's grateful to have their phone on him. It goes off with Liu on the other end. Apparently his orders from this morning couldn't have been more perfectly timed, Roger finding out some things about TreMarkis that nobody knew.

Tynie's wishes for Sasha and the babies to be the benefactors of the liquidation process for TreMarkis's property get expedited due to that new information. "I'm speaking for the ENTIRE family: We DO NOT want bothered with that funeral! Do not bother Sasha with the liquidation results until she and the babies have been home for a few days." Bobby howls. "You got it!" Liu asserts, vowing to update the couple on their legal issues and the family whenever he can. Bobby agrees to that before hanging up and pocketing their phone. The family gets wind of what Bobby said on their names, excluding Sasha, T, and the twins. Everyone concurs with his plan, TreMarion verifying "He was right. Sasha and T will totally understand. Don't bother them with this until you handle the liquidation." Liu tells Roger of the family's plan, noting it prior to that slew of conversations ending.

Tynie makes it back to her man with a proud smile on her lips. "I'm an auntie, you're an uncle. T's a Daddy. That's amazing!" She cheers, practically racing to Bobby's side. "That is wonderful baby, you're right. I wasn't the only one who was adorable with the babies, by the way." Bobby boasts, entangling her in his arms the second he can. Their happiness is cut short when Bobby says "My Queen, I have news.." Informing Tynie of the latest news regarding what hit this morning, Bobby also makes known the family's plan for that funeral. "I figured as much when Liu told me to handle my own brother like a trespasser really. I didn't say anything in front of Sasha because Roger told me not to." Tynie admits. Looking into her eyes, Bobby's a bit alarmed to see that TreMarkis being dead isn't bothering Tynie more.

"I know what's rolling through your head right now, baby. You don't get why I'm not a weepy mess after what I had to do this morning. It's simple really. The TreMarkis we knew died a while ago, not today. I don't know who the fuck that was in our front entryway, but it sure wasn't my brother. I know I've had to beat some sense into TreMarkis before, I never believed I'd have to take shit this far. That's the only part which bugs me, honestly. Sasha and the twins are best off without TreMarkis, because he'd be no good to them. After all, he wanted what he wanted not giving a fuck about them as it is. We both know now that's gone on for a while, so truthfully my crying isn't deserved by TreMarkis. I wound up doing what I did based on attorney's orders. Roger and Liu've never betrayed us, so I did what they said." Tynie explains.

Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie goes silent. As that all sinks in, Bobby says "It's hard to dispute logic like that. I love you baby." "Love you too.." She sighs. Before long Roger calls the couple, Tynie answering it "Yeah, he's making us something to eat. What's up dude?" Sasha and T have gotten along great, the babies are healthy with all the post-birth tests coming back clean. Roger's being a belligerent ass about this conversation with no reason for it, Tynie having enough of his attitude inside of five minutes. "Look dude, whatever T, Sasha and them babies need.. You and Liu make happen! Oh, before you bother the others: I'm speaking for everyone! If you won't back Liu anymore… I'll hire someone who will and get you disbarred on a NATIONWIDE scale! Got me?!" Tynie bellows into the phone, then hanging up.

Handing her husband the phone, Tynie plans "I'm making us something to eat, my bail money drink. Is there any way you can get the others to STOP trusting Roger? I'm serious! I abhor the way I've been treated by him. I'm gunning for his bar card now! The attitude he had in that call was the last straw!"

Kissing her cheek, Bobby assures "I'm on it sugar." Smiling briefly, Tynie makes good on the bulk of her latest plan. The others, excluding T and Sasha, aren't surprised by the decision Bobby and Tynie announces "I'll have Roger out of our lives inside two phone calls. Consider this one of my ways to help Little Shit gun for his bar card. I'll see to it everything Roger handled, or allegedly so, is properly taken care of. You two've done enough. Sasha, T, the twins.. Hell the whole family will be covered. Just as you two want it." Telling the family to NOT bother T or Sasha with this, Bobby promises to inform his wife. Sharing love, then agreeing to that last idea, the conversation's ended.

Heading back for Bobby with a tray in both hands, Tynie witnesses him sport a proudly vindictive smile. Soon sitting at his hip, the tray's aligned to the coffee table as Bobby brags "Yeah, by this time tomorrow.. We'll have another asshole by the short and curlies. Tao's already on it! He said everyone else is to relax tonight. Liu backed him on that. Soon the family will be covered, for real this time. No more Roger, goodbye assholes. I mean it baby, we as a family will once and for all get to say goodbye forever to the stress of that kind of garbage!" "YES!" Tynie celebrates.

They eat with broad smiles on their lips, the shared phone not going off that whole time. As the couple goes for the drinks, a text comes through that wasn't expected. T woke up from his nap, ducking away to talk to Liu. "T's decided to retire from his business. He wants me to sell it, so that Sasha and the twins have him around more. He's got the Marine retirement too, now what Tynie wants done has backup." Bobby reads. "Tell T we thank him, as a family. We're having a party next week for the whole family. Here. Beyond that, get Bruno's funeral set up. Top of the line everything." Liu's requested.

"I'm on it right now. Tao's making those two calls. Roger forfeited the papers to what he was supposed to handle. Tell me you know what I mean by that. Relax, it'll be resolved once and for all. Even if I have to do that without another lawyer to back me up. Tynie.. NO!" Liu appraises. "We do know what you mean man. If there's not a limitation statute about to run out, you pace yourself on that shit. As long as there's not a time limit about to expire, we handle Bruno's funeral FIRST." Tynie responds, taking the phone from her hubby.

"You have a deal. I already know: you speak for the entire family. I'm not supposed to bother Phil, Sasha, or Spring Breeze with this. Beyond announcing the time and location of Bruno's funeral, that is." Liu concludes. "Exactly man, thanks." Tynie assures, ending the conversation. Slipping their phone into his pocket, Tynie wonders "So, would the greatest man to romantically enter my life like to close out today making love?" A quick grunt leaves Bobby's lips before he howls "Yeahh.." Sliding her right arm around him, Tynie makes it so they share the rest of the drinks while halfway cuddling.

When she sets her glass down, Bobby senses "You love me and the family. You're proud to be an aunt, yet you don't feel like the once-and-for-all Liu spoke of will happen. You're just as tired of assholes as I am, and you want to do more to back Liu now. Although you've not admitted it, your heart's broken by everything that happened this morning. You also don't want to go out for a while." "How the…" Tynie starts. "It's been in your eyes all day my love. The parts about Liu and the once and for all, your heartbeat sold you out." Bobby confesses.

Looking into his eyes, Tynie divulges "I have hidden a lot of how I feel regarding what happened this morning. I don't want to honor him like that. I pray that Liu really can make this bullshit go away once and for all, seriously. I just want to go back to being girly around you without bastards encroaching on our lives! I want the twins to have a carefree childhood, college covered, the works! I don't know what else to do, Bobby."

Seeing the agony in her expression, Bobby concludes "For now, you relax in my arms. Don't worry about the rest today baby. We'll have it taken care of, I swear. Let your mind go blank, don't stop it. Please." Leaning into him more, Tynie sets her right cheek to the crest of Bobby's neck, saying softly "Yes my King." Both her arms draped around Bobby as if on instinct, Tynie immediately hitting on him left and right. In essence, the remarks he hears outdo the ones she gave when they first got together. Looking up slightly, Tynie sees a very deep blush on Bobby's cheeks. "Hey now, no embarrassment needed. I'm just letting my heart speak." Tynie counters in a playful tone. "Yeah, and I'm finally getting to see my woman happy. At last, I get to hear my Queen's girly side." Bobby weeps.

Taking his head into her hands, Tynie converts the snuggle so Bobby's left cheek is rested to her bosom. Petting his curls, Tynie whispers "You won't lose that, as long as I don't lose you. I'm sorry for carting that away from you, honey. I've tried to be tough, to protect our home. You shouldn't have to do that alone, you have me here too."

"I'm supposed to be the protector, not you. You're supposed to relax knowing you're safe. I know you mean to be equal with that, and love you for it. Baby, please…" Bobby pleads. "You feel you're still failing me. You're begging me over this because to you my being the protector is wrong. Unless of course it involves hitting women, then you stand down. If that's how my King wants it, that's how it'll be." Tynie discovers.

Bobby murmurs "One change: it's how we want it. Beyond that, thank you sweetheart." "Anything to make the sexiest man alive happy." Tynie blurts. "Same with the hottest woman I've ever known to exist." Bobby returns, both smiling. "God it feels good to have you in my arms!" Tynie releases under her breath. "You've been scared of losing me again. No need for that fear, beautiful. I'm here and never leaving. After we finish these drinks, I have a few ideas as to how to make you feel better."

Clearing her throat, Tynie retorts "Make us feel better." They go for the drinks simultaneously, Tynie diverting to text the family "We love you. We'll see you for Bruno's funeral and visiting Sasha in the hospital. Beyond that, unless it's urgent: we're not available." Liu adds "That's not on Roger's orders anymore: He just got arrested for trying to hurt Tao. Yeahhh his legal career will be history by breakfast time tomorrow. From now on, unless it's a reunion or urgent: the ruling Tynie just used covers everyone. Keep each other updated. I will when I can, but I just got swamped with paperwork and court dates. We'll be in touch." Repeating the text Tynie used verbatim, the family also cites agreement to Liu's mandate, with TreMarion doing so for T and Sasha. Tynie wishes Liu well in court on behalf of the family before returning the couple's shared phone to her pocket.

The drinks are finally finished, Bobby deciding to clear from everything after kissing his wife. They take a good while in splitting off from that, Tynie giddily announcing "By the looks of it you and I, as well as the family'll be back to carefree before long! Satan has someone else kicking it with him, deservedly so! Damn this feels good!" Smiling proudly, Bobby admits "You said it better than I could!" Arising from the couch together, the cleanup originally to be done by him is split down the middle.

Afterwards, Tynie reaches both arms around Bobby's waistline before saying in a sultry voice "I want you.." Grabbing her up into his arms, Bobby replies in a deep tone "As I you.. Hold on.." Their home is cleared in near-record time, Tynie being laid to her feet before the master bedroom door's shut moments later.

As she goes to get naked, Bobby playfully bats her hands away. "Let me.." He purrs, ridding her of the outfit piece-by-piece. He's still fully clothed when she's nude, only to have that being changed by Tynie. Running her hands from his neckline to his hips, Tynie moans "Ohh damn.." Seeing how hard Bobby is causes Tynie to slur out "My love viper's seriously showing off."

Returning her hands to the tops of his shoulders, her legs are taken up one at a time. She rubs the tip of his erection against her lovenub repeatedly, taunting them both for a few minutes. Tynie's moves instigate Bobby to get harder by the second, until she shoves herself on him. He takes over from there, rocking her world before they get anyplace near the bed. Holding her shoulders, Bobby keeps going as Tynie hickeys his chest. Breaking from that, Tynie requests "I'm in the mood to make love. All night long.." Grunting as he heard that, Bobby swears "We will sexy.. we will.."

Bracing her head in his hands, Bobby stabilizes the pair against a wall, refusing to stop making love. Tynie leans in to hickey the center of his chest, instigating her man to ravage her body like a rampaging end up climaxing together a bit later, Bobby howling Tynie's name as she continues "Marking her territory." Slowly settling her away from the wall, he worries that move injured Tynie. "No worries hottie. We're alright." She giggles, as they make it towards the bed. Lying on his side of the mattress, she witnesses Bobby charge their phone. His smile is gone, making her concerned. "Come here you.." She requests.

Leaping onto the bed, he complies as Tynie frets "I want you happy. The idea to make love all night long came to me because I figured our sharing that would." "I am happy Ty-baby. When I.." Bobby starts. "No worries, alright? I already know you won't let me worry too much over you." Tynie interrupts, getting kissed as her answer. Slipping away from that, the couple spends "all night long" sharing in intimacies. They don't get cleaned up and go to bed til around dawn the next day, praying nothing serious hits for a while.

In their own right, the rest of the family had a relaxed evening. Even Tao, whom had promised that the "once-and-for-all" freedom from bullshit would be partially in his hands. T and Sasha are still in the hospital with the babies, no staffer messing with them. Those watching from above already know what hit and why, so no prayers go out to them from Tynie and Bobby. Little Man really shined when it mattered, impressing the entire family. As for TreMarkis, Tynie, Bobby, and their family wish one thing: May Satan have fun with his new playtoy! Tynie hated having a showdown like that in the couple's home, yet it came with some blessings. The family grew again, in a couple cases members got closer.

True colors came out of a couple folks, the rest of those who matter backing Tynie and Bobby every step of the way. Liu stepped up more so than the family saw coming which enhanced his trust with them. In terms of Roger, the karma strikes are only starting. The family will mourn Bruno and celebrate the twins in the coming days, alongside every new change to their ranks.

Yeahh, today ended better than expected…


	97. Ch 97

Title: Rebounding

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: The only characters I own are the ones I created. Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters.

The day after Tynie and Bobby's wildest intimate night in a while, he finds her arms tightly wrapped on his shoulders. Her frame is halfway atop his when they finally wake up, Tynie's eyes screaming of mixed emotions. "Tell me baby." He worries, petting her hair out of her face. "I love everyone who's in our family these days. I mean only having a few good days, or a couple good situations hit before assholes strike is getting old. You said we'll be done with that for good soon enough, I pray you're right. I want to be happy, yet a part of me is yelling "be ready for the absolute worst." I don't get it." Tynie explains. "Honey, I'm here. Don't worry babe, everything's perfect now. Please believe me." Bobby tells her. Halfway hanging her head, Tynie peeps "I always believe you."

Just as they go in for the first kiss of the day, Tao sends messages that show the pictures of that couple with the twins. Reaching for the phone at the same time, Tynie and Bobby giggle for a moment. She sees him huddled over Bobby Jr. with a smile that lights up the entire frame. "Someone's already protective. The little man stole your heart." Tynie teases. "Yes I am. They both stole a piece of my heart actually." Bobby replies, showing his wife her pose with Ty-Leah. "They're beautiful. Sasha and T are so lucky." Tynie blurts.

Seeing the resurrected pain from the day he learned Tynie can't have kids darken her eyes, Bobby slides the phone away to bear hug her. Seconds into his embrace, she completely collapses emotionally. Broken wails and stammered words are all that exit Tynie's mouth for about half an hour, many claims laiden in jealousy. She's always wanted to be a mom, to show the world her adopted Mama taught her well with that. Cancer took that away, unfortunately seeing the twins brought back that pain. Bobby makes that out of his wife's venting, softly admitting "My love, I don't know what to say this time. How do I make you feel better? Name it."

"Baby, how about we start with a kiss." Tynie requests. Granting her desires, Bobby shuts up as they share in the first affections of the day. They drone that out for a while, breaking it off when neither can breathe. "I'm so evil for being jealous of Sasha for that." Tynie relents. "No you're not. It's understandable, honey. Now, what else do I do to make you smile?" Bobby counters. Tilting her head towards the exit of the master bedroom, Tynie tells him without actually speaking. They snare up the phone on the way to the kitchen.

As he makes them coffee, Tynie hears "I just wish I knew how to get you smiling more…" Hearing that, Tynie gets up from her spot at the bar, walking right up to him. "I've grown too sensitive, Bobby. You don't need this extra stress on your heart. I'm not worthy of you anymore. I'll leave you be." She plans, urgently turning out of his grasp. The next thing Bobby sees is Tynie racing for the couch. As her frame hits that furniture, tears silently race from her eyes. Shutting everything in the kitchen off, Bobby darts to meet with her.

She compacts so that he has a space on the couch, refusing to open her eyes. "Look at me Bobby. I'm nowhere near the woman you married. All this going through lawyers has made me too sensitive. I've given you grief when it's undeserved, added tension to your heart. I've hurt you when I swore I wouldn't. Yeah we've lost a lot, but that's no alibi for my actions. You married a strong woman, not what you see before you." Tynie releases. "Tynie, why do you speak about yourself like this?!" Bobby gasps, alarmed. "It's the truth Bobby. At least it is in my eyes." Tynie counters.

"You're being far too hard on yourself, honestly. You've always been worthy of me. As for you being too sensitive, that's a crock. I want you to be sensitive, unafraid to be girly. I hated those fronts you used to use, please don't bring them back. The extra stress on my heart was NOT from you, the bullshit we've endured brought that on. You've had the same tension on your heart, I just know it. As for us going through lawyers, last I knew Liu needs a practice to upkeep. Besides, that's what lawyers are for baby. I know you're not practicing anymore, but still. I just wish I could get you to see it as I do, maybe smile a little more." Bobby explores.

Opening her eyes, Tynie waves him closer, the gap between them soon being ended. Having their phone on him, Bobby checks on the family. Everyone else is fine; Sasha and T are fast asleep. The twins are too, Sasha recently feeding both of them. "I'm falling apart My King. I don't know how to make it stop!" Tynie cries.

Whispering in her ear, Bobby responds "You're not falling apart my Queen. There's nothing to be stopped. You're just through with being hurt, as am I. Those who matter are fine, I just checked." "That's good. Thank you baby." Tynie murmurs. Drooping her face against the crook of his neck, she mutters "You still amaze me." "You amaze me too beautiful." He answers, taking her hair into his hands. Noticing it's halfway down her back these days, Bobby starts playing with her locks.

A few strokes of his elegant fingers in her hair get Tynie to giggle "You're tickling me!" "Good, I love to see you smile." Bobby confesses, continuing his moves. Pulling her hair into a mock-ponytail, he sees some serious split ends. "Looks like I could use a trim." Tynie surmises with a cheeky smile. "I just got an idea." Bobby eludes, smiling from ear to ear. "I say you get that all situated, AFTER I make us coffee and breakfast. After how I've been today so far, it's the least I can do." Tynie retorts, kissing him briefly. "Who says I'm waiting THAT long?" Bobby evades, watching her softly get off the couch. Smirking, Tynie walks out of the room backwards.

"Hey gorgeous, forget the coffee and breakfast! We're not having it here!" Bobby hollers. Stopping on a dime, Tynie's jaw hits the floor.

He takes that cessation as an opportunity to score her into a threshold carry, leaping off the couch. They get the keys to his newest ride by Tynie snaring them up with her right hand. Bobby only sets her down long enough to secure the home, the expanse of their property traveled with Tynie in his arms.

He settles her inside the car before sating her unspoken worry. Waving the phone in his right hand, Bobby enters the car opening the driver's side door with his left. She steals the phone from him, pocketing it. A broad cheeky smile graces her lips as they drive off. Every aspect of their property's secured before they get too far down the driveway, all by Bobby's doing. Tynie's completely lost as to his "idea" keeping it that way as the cheeky smile remains.

Arriving at Brynda's half an hour later, Bobby whisks her inside with a plotting grin on his lips. "Hey sis, tell me you can rid of these seriously wicked split ends in a way that'll make his jaw drop." Tynie worries, pointing to Bobby. "You got it." Brynda assures, seeing Tynie plant a kiss to Bobby's lips. "You weren't about to leave my side without a little loving." Tynie relates. "I'd never dream of it." Bobby giggles, telling her he'll return in half an hour. Brynda waits until Bobby hits the door prior to getting Tynie to her chair. Seeing just what Tynie meant about "seriously wicked split ends," Brynda worries "You may lose a lot of length for me to do this." "Technically yes and no. Take what you can of that length and donate it straight up. Find some charity that deals with wigs for cancer patients and make it happen. It may come off my head; at least it goes on to someone else's that way." Tynie objects. "You got it!" Brynda cheers, setting off to craft a new style for Tynie from there. Bobby's gone by this point, as she pets her pockets, Tynie discovers so is their phone. "The little sneak!" She chirps, hoping Bobby's the one with custody of that device.

Brynda laughs "Yeah, I saw him do that. Very slick by the way."Tynie's hair soon went from halfway down her back with a serious case of split ends to a reverse V with some of the back of her neck trimmered to accent the rest. Showing that to her with a mirror, Brynda frets she royally screwed up. "I just hope he likes this. I already do." Tynie allocutes. Smiling broadly at that remark, Brynda sees Capri opening the door for Bobby. Cleaning up from the haircut, Tynie's told to wait for a few moments by Brynda. Nervously tucking the sides of her hair behind her ears, the wait's over for Tynie as Bobby approaches. Pensively half hanging her head, Bobby witnesses the love of his life go quiet. Taking her into his arms, Bobby says in a playful tone "Now honey, there's no need for that. You look amazing!" Blushing, Tynie announces "Brynda, I'll be back! Believe that!" "I already do." Brynda assures, seeing the couple leave arm-in-arm.

Walking him to the car, Tynie decides she's driving. Bobby gets every aspect of chivalry reversed on him before they leave the parking lot. Petting her hair down a bit, Tynie wonders where they're going now. "Honey, just how can I surprise you if you're driving?" Bobby poses. "True." Tynie laughs, reaching for the door. Switching places, Bobby announces as their doors close again "You always look hot to me. There's never a need for you to worry about that." Sighing loudly, Tynie declares "I did something with the hair Brynda cut off. Cancer patients may get it in a wig." "Very nice." Bobby praises, driving them off. "I know you loved the long hair. I do adore this style though." Tynie relates. "No, I love you. The long hair was nice, yeah. However, my baby's happiness is paramount. Besides, I know how you are about looking disheveled." Bobby overrules. "Hey now, what about my baby's happiness?" Tynie worries. "I'm happy babe. I'm yours and you're mine." Bobby returns. They travel on in a bit of silence after that, later parking before a beautifully decorated bodega. From the moment they leave his car, Tynie and Bobby are walking without any semblance of a gap between them.

Soon having breakfast together, the couple gets stares from all angles. A few women try their hand at hitting on Bobby, Tynie's reaction "Look bitches, this is MY MAN! STEP OFF!" Ironically, the men whom are with those women hear that, pulling them away from Tynie and Bobby. A few of those guys approach Tynie with nervous grins. "Hey guys, what's up?" She inquires. "We've suspected this for a bit. Those are our wives, miss. We needed proof for our lawyers, there's about to be a few divorces." One answers, the other two nodding. "First off, it's Tynie. Secondly, ONE of you shares a contact number with my husband. Appearing in court for these divorces is no problem. By the way, my hubby's name's Bobby." Tynie informs.

"Yes, Tynie. I'm Seth, I'll do that right now. These are my brothers, we live together." Seth replies. Tynie mutters to Bobby "Sorry babe. Gut reaction." As he shares contact information with Seth, Bobby replies "You never need to apologize for a gut reaction. Matter of fact, I was just going to offer what you already did." The men leave, walking as if on air, Tynie and Bobby catching that when they resume eating. "Yeah, they've needed this freedom. I can just tell." Tynie discovers. The women try to get back with Seth and his brothers, only to get greeted by those men's lawyers.

"Babe, wait here. I got this." Tynie plots, kissing Bobby briefly. Meeting up with the trio of attorneys, Tynie relates what she told Seth and the other two men. Their lawyers note what happened alongside Tynie and Bobby's willingness to appear before stating "We'll let you know should we need you. This event alone is enough to solidify.." "Divorce on grounds of infidelity!" Tynie blurts, then saying "ONE of you get my number from Seth. I'll explain it to my spouse later. We're not sharing our contact information as much anymore. If you've paid attention to the news periodically in the past year, you know why." "It's totally understandable. Consider what you want done." The other lawyers chime as they leave.

Racing back to Bobby, Tynie's nearly out of breath as she apologizes "I didn't mean to get us into more bullshit. I wanted to assure Seth, his brothers, their counsel that…" "We meant what we said about appearing in court. It's alright beautiful. Please sit down and relax." Bobby finishes. Obeying him, Tynie goes happily silent. They eat with that peace retained, leaving again arm-in-arm.

"Hottie, I had a stroke of genius when meeting with those other lawyers. Hear me out, please. Since I'm only retaining my law license to back Liu, why do I need a practice line? He already knows the fastest way to reach me is by contacting our shared phone." Tynie elaborates softly. "I love that idea babe!" Bobby cheers, then adding a stop at Terry's to their agenda. They make good on that addition to their day, Terry trying his best to be a nosy prick the entire time the couple's in his shop.

She refuses explaining it to Terry. After hearing him attempt to interrogate Tynie for about half a minute, Bobby fumes "You're not dealing with her anymore! According to our lawyer, you wanted it that way! You have NO right to interrogate my wife or anyone else! Don't you dare try to sweet-talk or back track from that now!" Terry nods, confessing what just rang out is truth, watching the couple leave. "I say we find a totally different cell phone store. That one reeks of too many memories linked to assholes. Apparently now it's run by one." Tynie implores. "I'll take care of that, AFTER I make sure my Queen's having a good day." Bobby assures, leading her to the car.

"Alright my King. Understand this though: Every move you make in order to give me a good day can and will be returned in kind." Tynie answers. "We are equals. I'd not expect anything less." Bobby laughs. They leave Terry's parking lot for the last time, Tynie soon after retrieving the phone from Bobby's pocket. Learning that Seth's wife, alongside the other two women don't plan to show for the divorce, Tynie gets wind that she and Bobby don't have to either. The last thing told Tynie is that particular attorney plans not to retain her contact information since she's not needed for the court date. Thanking the lawyer who texted her, especially for the last part, Tynie pockets the device.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about. Seth and his brothers are basically divorced as of five seconds ago. Their wives refuse to appear which means we don't have to either." Tynie proclaims as Bobby drives them back home. "I must say, when you ripped Terry a new one.. I was in awe baby. You were ferocious!" Tynie beams. "Always will be when it comes to keeping you safe." Bobby reacts modestly.

Reaching across the center console, Tynie pets Bobby's thigh with a proud smile on her face. "I'm definitely honored by that." She gleams. Looking at her as he parks in the garage, Bobby vows "I love you Tynie. Always and forever." "Love you Bobby. Always and Forever." Tynie fires back. The couple's shared phone hasn't gone off much today, Tynie guessing everyone's alright. Since Sasha, T, and the twins are still in the hospital, everyone presumes they're resting or bonding. Moments after they park his car, Bobby showers his wife in chivalry.

Right before they leave the garage entirely, a text comes across. It was sent by TreMarion whom has taken the task of obtaining updates into his own hands. "I've decided to be the hub for family communication until Liu's being swamped with papers and court dates dies down a bit. Last I knew everyone's fine. Spring Breeze is resting with Phil keeping eyes on her. I'm fine, those in the hospital are bonding. Either that or they're asleep. We'll go see them later. I only ask that it's not everyone all at once."

Tynie replies "I say it's one car at a time. One household at a time going to see them. Thank you Daddy for taking this on for us. Love you." Phil adds "I like that idea Tynie. I say we work with it. She's right TreMarion, you're doing us a huge favor." Tao concurs with everything, Little Man saying "One thing though: what I said about doing for the family and the twins.. Stands." T sees that conversation across his phone's screen as Sasha feeds the twins one at a time, chiming in "Little Man, we know why you said that. Thing is, it was already a given. Just like with me." Sending love to everyone, each party then pockets their phones. Liu's told of the change to the family's communication system by Tao, with the motive behind it totally explained. "I like that in them, honestly." Liu brags, heading back to his work.

Relating everything to Bobby as he waited for that whole situation to end, Tynie mentions "You were right my love. Everyone in the family's rebounding from the garbage we've went through nicely." "Thank God for that!" Bobby answers, escorting his wife towards the house. "It's odd, I feel different.." Tynie eludes. "How so?" Bobby concerns. "I don't have a worry in the world. No more bullshit or assholes. It's been too long for me to have that be the case. Hence why this feels a bit odd." Tynie relays. "Lovely, we don't have those problems anymore. The family and I are right with you on that. We'll get used to the feeling you now find odd before you know it." Bobby assures. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie yelps.

They get inside, her before him. Tynie stands still as he secures the home, her smile growing by the second. "I do love this new freedom, yet a part of me still worries." Tynie confesses. "I already know why that is sweetheart. Pay that no mind right now, please. Let's just enjoy the new freedom as you call it." Bobby plots, entangling her in his arms.

"I haven't yet appropriately thanked my Badass for protecting me back there." Tynie announces with a shit-eating grin. Snuggling her closer as they stood, Bobby mutters "Later baby… I'm not yet done spoiling you." "Ya know what? Why don't we spoil each other? After all, we ARE equals." Tynie counters. "What do you have in mind?" Bobby asks. "Unh unh.. Not telling.." Tynie teases, changing their snuggle into a trek in the direction of their room.

Giggling as they cleared the home, the couple basks in the "new freedom" as Tynie coined it. Soon as she can, Tynie kicks the master bedroom door shut. "My King…" She starts, pointing towards the bed. "No, My Queen. I'm not first when it comes to massages. You are. Always. " Bobby interrupts. "Yes love." Tynie chuckles, strutting from his side. Setting their phone to charge, she splays out on the bed chest down. Loving the display presented by his wife, Bobby whistles loudly prior to assuming the pose to rub her down.

He doesn't even get to her shoulders before a massive tension spot's discovered. "Take care of me baby.." She whimpers, declaring the pain that location's causing. "Of course.." He purrs, focusing on that area for a good while. As the massage endures, Tynie divulges precisely why she's not sought out a rub down sooner. "There's never a reason for you to suffer like this. You'd never allow me to." Bobby responds. Agreeing with that, she doesn't speak again until the massage is over with. "Ohh honey, thank you.." She purrs at that moment, arising from the bed. Already knowing it was his turn, Bobby overtakes where she laid. Tension spots are found in the same areas on Bobby as they were on Tynie. "Like you said, there's never a reason to suffer like this.." Tynie states, continuing the massage.

About forty-five minutes later, Bobby's just as relaxed as his wife. "Thank you baby.." He relates, witnessing Tynie slide to his left hip. Draping one arm over each other, Tynie and Bobby stay as they are: laid on the bed side-by-side. Smiling together, they say as one "Damn this feels good!" Tynie gets lost in Bobby's eyes for a bit, finally saying "I'm serious. I've yet to thank you for protecting me earlier." "That's where you're mistaken. You already have, not that it's needed." Bobby recounts. Tynie sighs "Aww, Bobby-bear.." "Ty-baby, I mean it. You never need to thank me for that. I'm supposed to keep you safe. Besides, there's not to be debts between us, remember?" Bobby returns. "Yes love." She mouths, blushing.

Losing himself in her eyes, Bobby toys with his wife's new hairdo. Running her fingers through his curls, Tynie cannot stop laughing. In their own right, everyone else who matters was also enjoying a relaxed day. The plan to visit Sasha's in effect already: TreMarion, Tao and Little Man being the first to act on it. Liu breaks from his swarm of paperwork to join them. The reason behind that was to check on how Sasha, T, and the twins were being treated. Discovering the staff took his lawsuit threats to heart, Liu kicks back.

T frets "Roger was supposed to handle the name change for Sasha. I signed on as the babies' father, but I don't think it went through." Meeting him Liu mentions "I'll make damn sure it did. I've overtaken everything Roger was supposed to handle. This is a priority thing, by the way. You focus on Sasha and the babies." "You got it man. First, you meet the two newest additions to the family." T concurs. Tao goes back to being cameraman, giving TreMarion something else not to concern over. All who are there get to "meet" Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., showering them in love. Sasha loves witnessing that, T gently petting her hand. "Tell me if my moves go too far." He requests. "I will. This is fine." Sasha assures. Later hearing his niece begin to fuss, TreMarion slides Ty-Leah back to Sasha's arms.

Bumping T in that transference, TreMarion beams "Son, you're working wonders already. We as a family cannot thank you enough." Tao chimes "Seriously man. What you're doing takes great heart, strong ethics, and a serious set of stones." Sasha blushes upon overhearing that, T resolving. "I stand by what I said yesterday. They need what I plan to provide. I know there are backups in the works, yet my decision is unchangeable. No matter what, Sasha and the twins have me to lean on whenever." "My God.. T, you mean that?!" Sasha squeaks. "I swear it on all I am or ever will be." T oaths. By this time, Ty-Leah's finished eating, Bobby Jr. being next. The same hand-over done by TreMarion, T hears "You're a blessing to us all man. Please know that." "I do.. Especially now." T asserts.

Liu walks up to T's side, whispering "If I can steal you away for a moment, I have news." Petting Sasha's hand again, T promises to return as soon as he can. Liu and T are in a corner of the room when T learns that Roger actually made good on the part of the birth certificates relating to fatherhood. Unfortunately, that was one of very few things Roger actually did. T's incensed "You mean to tell me he controlled how Tynie communicated without honestly acting on what he promised her let alone the family?!" "Yes I do. I'll be all over that starting tonight, I swear!" Liu assures, sending T back to Sasha's side. Tao has his turn with the twins, handling them each like fine China. TreMarion overtakes the cameraman post when that happens, making sure everyone gets a shot with the newest family members. Little Man first watches Tao with the twins, trying his hand at it while seated.

Bobby Jr. dozes off in Tao's arms first, only to be gingerly laid into his bassinet. Ty-Leah follows suit, the same handling of her given. TreMarion proclaims "I'll tell Phil, Spring Breeze, Babygirl, and Bobby to give it a few hours. You need your rest. We love you." "Love you too. Thanks!" Sasha squeals, T waving to back it. They resume the same napping style from yesterday, already aware that everything's being taken care of.

Liu has the daunting task of educating Bobby and Tynie as to what he just learned, that much freaking him out. "They've only asked you to be honest. Have them put their phone on speaker when you call." Little Man recommends as they all head for Tao's. "He's right." TreMarion affirms.

Nodding as Tao drove, Liu makes the call. Tynie and Bobby's relaxation is interrupted by their phone going off. Liu follows Little Man's recommendation to the letter, learning it was a wise move. "I'll put it to you like this, Liu. I'm only keeping my office and bar card to back you in cases you cannot ethically take. I shoulda known Roger was fucking with us. Thank you for taking that shit on, by the way. You know the deal about statute limitations and your pace. My offer about using my office is for emergencies only, effective immediately. Beyond that, don't be afraid to take vacation time when ya need it. Bobby's with me on everything, before you ask." Tynie responds, shortly after being told just how little Roger really did.

"You got it, on everything!" Liu cheers, discovering he over-worried about the call. Setting their phone to charge, Tynie sees a proud smile on her man's face. "I got to admit, telling Liu that felt fuckin great!" Tynie elates. Instead of verbally responding to that, Bobby kisses her. Wilting into him as the kiss goes on, Tynie shows honor and contentment. They again have to separate the affection due to breathlessness, Bobby worrying "You Ok honey?!" "I'm more than OK, I'm in heaven." She answers giddily. A text comes across the screen of their shared phone, TreMarion requesting that this couple, Phil and Spring Breeze "Wait at least a few hours" before seeing Sasha, T, and the twins.

Relenting an arm from their embrace, Bobby replies "Planned on that, TreMarion. They need the rest. Love you." Returning the phone to charge, Tynie snares his arm back. Tightening his hold on her, Tynie goes quiet. Telling her what TreMarion sought out, Bobby asks "Now, is my Queen still worried?" "No, My King. I'm not." Tynie yips. Resting her head in the center of his chest, Tynie utters "My King best not be worried anymore either." "I'm not." Bobby promises. Again carrying her, Bobby takes his wife to the Jacuzzi tub. Settling Tynie to her feet with a kiss, they go from that point to getting cleaned up. Never leaving one another's side, the couple dries off after half an hour in the jet-raging waters.

Tynie kisses him before they split off to get changed, the newly-discovered rebounding having a mellowing effect on both of them. Rejoining at the hip moments later, Tynie leads them towards their phone. She's not worried about anything now, retrieving the phone being merely a reflex. Bobby awaits her, taking that opportunity to eye over his woman. "Can't keep your eyes off me can you?" Tynie teases. "Oh, like you can keep your eyes off of me.." Bobby kids back. "Only when I must to keep you safe. " They say as one, then leaving the master bedroom.

Holding her tightly as they walk across the house, Bobby realizes "You've regretted every time your eyes weren't on me. Even when I hurt you somehow." "As you have with me." Tynie confirms, then wondering "I'm not about to allow that realization to wreck our happy day...are you?" Sweeping her off her feet, Bobby attests "No way in hell!"

They go from that brief conversation to sharing drinks and a meal while watching movies on the couch. After the second flick ends, Tynie worries "We've not seen Sasha and the babies today." Bobby sneaks the phone out of her pocket just in time. Phil on the other end of the call informs "They were exhausted when we left. They get sent home tomorrow night." Bobby plans. "In that case, we will see them tomorrow. There's no sense in disrupting their sleep." Liking that idea, the conversation's ended with a shared message of family love with a promise to "keep posted" for updates. Tynie heard Bobby's half of the talk, getting Phil's side as soon as her man pockets the phone.

Tynie kisses her hubby's cheek prior to clearing from everything, their movie night halted until her return to the couch. "The babies are fine, honey. Everyone else is too, so there's no need to worry." Bobby tells her. Slinking her frame onto the couch, Tynie utters "Thank God for that!" A couple more movies are watched before Tynie starts to sleep in Bobby's embrace. Shutting down the entertainment center with a relented hand, Bobby whisks her back towards the bed. "Even with a few worries and learning of some bullshit, today's been better than many we've had." Tynie announces in her sleep. "Most definitely." Bobby whispers, kissing her cheek.

As they get to the bed, Bobby lays his wife down gentler than a feather in the wind. Although he was soft-handed with her when it came to resting Tynie to the bed, she wakes for a few moments. Charging their phone before joining her in bed, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. Continuing the trend of speaking simultaneously, the couple prays "Lord, please let this swarm of red tape be Liu's last for a while. The man's had to overtake quite a bit in the past few days. We as a family are happy to be liberated of the bullshit and assholes, yet Liu deserves a break as well. You've seen what's hit lately, yet we're proudest of T and Sasha for how they're handling the twins. They have us to lean on, forever. Please give them peace in that. We're happy as man and wife, the new freedom being much appreciated." He tosses the blankets over them, Tynie elating "Sexy Papi.." "Aww, my hot mama.." Bobby squeaks. "Love you." They chime together, kissing for the last time today.

Those from above already know the jist of recent events, witnessing everything from heaven. The simultaneous prayer served another purpose: to declare a reclaimed trust in God's view over Tynie and Bobby, alongside their family. Tynie was right: this rebounding from the slew of assholes and bullshit feels fuckin' great!

The only worry they have now is over Liu, as the prayer uttered said "The man's had to overtake a lot in the past few days." Liu doesn't mind the fact the family's concerned over him, rather that inspires his treatment of their legal matters. Everyone will find that out another day though.

Now for the family to take forever on, together….


	98. Ch 98

Title: Bonfires and Burning Bridges (Part 1 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie wakes first the next day, giggling as she briefly kisses Bobby. The first kiss of the day is short, yet powerful, her case of the giggles lasting the entire time. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bobby wonders. "I'm happy babe, that's all. You stay put sexy, got a few surprises for ya." Tynie replies. "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, watching his wife leave the room. She clears the house a bit quickly, managing to flip the vent switch on when getting to the kitchen. As she's distracted, Bobby takes their phone to text a plan straight to T. "Hey man, instead of us seeing you guys at the hospital: I'm making you and Sasha dinner tomorrow night. Tynie's clueless. Please keep it that way." "No sweat man. See you then." T responds, pocketing his phone. Setting the couple's phone to charge, Bobby has his own case of the giggles.

For both Tynie and Bobby, those end just as she enters the master bedroom once more. A tray adorned with quite the spread in her hands, Tynie makes it to her man's side with a huge smile. "Where's my baby's?" Bobby worries, seeing that spread laid in his lap. "Oh, right here." Tynie answers, going for half the meal. "Aww" Bobby teases, joining bites, Tynie counters "You had no idea I planned this. God I love surprising you!" In kind, Bobby states "Just like I love surprising you. By the way, we're booked tomorrow night. That's all I'm saying." Tynie breaks from the meal to purr "Oooh fun!"

As they finish breakfast, Liu texts with not so surprising news. Tynie tries to reach across her man to answer it, obtaining this fret "You know how I feel about you hurting. I got this baby." Answering the text for her, Bobby learns that Roger surrendered his equipment to Liu, alongside a damning admission letter. Liu'd been misled, which caused him to do so to the family. The "Formality court dates" weren't even needed, all the legal matters actually settling away from a judge. Liu was awakened by the couple's bank calling to alert him of attempted suspicious activities.

A rookie teller at the bank stopped those cold, contacting the authorities right off. Roger has a new series of felonies to look forward to now, Liu getting told by Bobby "Comply as best you can with those authorities. Pace yourself like Tynie said yesterday. Everything she offered stands. We're not mad you got and relayed bad information, that wasn't your fault. We'll be in touch." Liu concurring with that, the call's mutually ended.

Wishing to divert her hubby's mind back to happiness, Tynie inquires "So, in terms of cooking. Do I still got it?" "Ohh hell yeahh. Baby that was amazing!" Bobby cheers, going in for a deeper kiss. Their phone's still in his hand when the kiss started, Tynie changing that as their eyes were closed. Releasing their lips from the affection after breathlessness strikes, the couple smiles from ear to ear. Looking into her eyes, Bobby requests "I believe it's your turn to, as you said, stay put sexy." "Yes my love." Tynie chuckles, seeing him head to clear from their meal. Texting Liu, Tynie states "Bobby spoke for the family, by the way." Figuring as much, Liu returns to his swarm of papers. Again pocketing their phone, Tynie's face bears the same flustered look Bobby's did moments ago. Approaching her, Bobby hopes what he brought in the room changes his wife's mood back to perky.

Sipping the coffees together, she uncovers he lathered hers in caramel sauce. "Ohh honey…" She sighs, blushing. Wrapping an arm around her, Bobby says "Love you baby." "Love you too." Tynie responds, seeing her man blush just as hard as she is. Setting her coffee cup in her lap, Tynie runs a hand through Bobby's hair. "I know a certain sexy Papi that's about to get spoiled rotten!" She blurts. "No babe, we spoil each other." Bobby objects. Holding him close, Tynie says nothing else, the two finishing their coffees in quiet. The silence is broken by a call coming through, Tynie reaching over to answer it. Liu's on the other end with updates that piss her off. Evidently Roger did make good on some of the litigation, the banking activities tried were only half of his plan. Tao and Liu intercepted the rest, now they're tied up in meetings with the authorities starting tomorrow.

"Tell Daddy you're booked, don't tell him why yet. When those meetings start: Claim you're in a location where you can't use your phone, and you need him to keep the family updating system covered until you call back. Trust me dude." Tynie howls. "Will do." Liu assures, hanging up. Telling Bobby everything, Tynie then pockets the phone. They leave the master bedroom from that moment, each one attempting to return happiness into the day. Cleaning up from breakfast together, Tynie shows in her eyes the sum total of her frustrations. Matching that in his, Bobby takes her into a tight hug.

"I don't want Sasha and the babies to see me like this. I do want to see them, and I hope that the day gets better before we go to the hospital to do that." Tynie worries. "Who says we're seeing them in the hospital?" Bobby queries. "You didn't!" Tynie shrieks. "You'll just have to see." Bobby laughs, taking her towards the couch.

A few moments of silence pass, Tynie giving Bobby a look that speaks of something hitting her. "Honestly babe, I think T, Sasha and the babies need time to relax after they get released from the hospital. Especially Sasha, given what she's been through." Tynie relents as they settle together on the couch. "You read my mind." Bobby answers, texting that to the rest of the family. TreMarion and most of the others follow that logic to the letter, making tomorrow night a reunion to celebrate the twins' birth. TreMarion got word on something else: Bruno's funeral, which is Saturday evening.

Thanking him for making that happen, Bobby sends love to everyone prior to pocketing their phone. Letting his wife know the updates, Bobby then sees Tynie wrap herself tightly in his arms. "I'm not upset about how things are turning out, honey. I'm actually glad that Liu's all over this, the man's fuckin good!" Tynie resolves. "He sure is." Bobby concurs, going in for a kiss. Following him on that, she enjoys the moments of romance. Gazing into his eyes, Tynie has another epiphany. "Honey, I don't know if this makes any sense. It's like even after all we've endured, I still wear my heart on my sleeve. I'm aware you don't like it, yet I have a hard time trying to stop doing that. People have recurrently taken advantage of that happening, which is why I've been so sensitive lately. I realize it now. I don't know why, but it seems like showing my big heartedness is an addiction. I just wish I could shake that habit." She releases. "Where'd that come from?" Bobby wonders.

"Oh, only Roger trying to restart the bullshit we as a family are just now getting out of." Tynie answers. Stroking her hair, he says "Focus on me and the family. Fuck the rest of the world, that way we don't go through this shit again." "You're brilliant, you know that. Right?" She asks, leaning into him some more. "As are you." Bobby returns. "On that one, not really. I've been too quick to go with my heart regarding some people. Look where it landed us until yesterday. I guess the best way to go about our family's future is to get everyone to trust virtually no one. Liu's already in, by the way, until he royally fucks up." Tynie counters.

"Beautiful, it's settled now. Please, no more discussing it." Bobby implores, telling of his agreement to the idea. Nodding, Tynie slinks her hand into his pocket to get their phone. Her timing's perfect, as a call immediately comes through from Phil. "What is it dude? How fast do you need us over there?" She worries. "Actually, I'm wondering if Spring Breeze and I can come over to your place. We're bringing everyone except Liu, Sasha, T, and the twins." Phil relates. "Sure." Tynie chirps, urgently wondering what just hit. Turning her eyes to Bobby, Tynie announces "Babe, I just got an unfortunately familiar vibe." Phil heard that, adding "You're not the only one who did. I'll tell you this much, the family may not have much more to do with Spring Breeze." Handing their phone over, Tynie tells Phil to repeat the last thing he said. Bobby finalizes once Phil complies with Tynie's wish "We discuss that more when everyone's here man. Go ahead and pull Liu off of his swarm of paperwork. Call it my following a hunch." They agree to that, Phil hanging up first.

Setting their phone to the coffee table, Bobby sees his wife go straight for the front door. "I can't shake the feeling that Spring Breeze is going to, or already has, played the family for fools!" Tynie declares. "Which is why Liu's going to ride with Phil over here." Bobby relays. Catching what he didn't say to her, Tynie opens their home for Tao, Little Man, and Liu. Grasping onto the family lawyer's right elbow, Tynie growls "Be ready to destroy Spring Breeze's cords when she gets in here! Bruno's funeral's been handled. As long as nothing else has a limitation statute that will burn out in the next 72 hours, you know what to do and when. Something tells me Phil has no problem signing away the rights to the kid either! Don't ask me what that is, I just have a feeling!"

Phil walks up to Tynie and Liu as that statement ends, Spring Breeze not being at his hip. Flanking Liu's other side, Phil concerns "Tell me you're jumping on Tynie's gut call…" Spring Breeze then walks in like she owns the joint, truly pissing off everyone there. The next place they see Spring Breeze is in a recliner she overtook without being invited to.

"As soon as the house is locked up and everyone knows why, yes." Liu refers. Tynie secures the home, slamming the front door so hard the hinges nearly break. Everyone leaps at that sound, hearing Tynie holler "I don't care if I make Spring Breeze bawl her fucking eyes out! I'm recanting EVERY aspect of involvement with her effective at once! Phil shall get his chance to explain what hit, though. However, that explanation WILL NOT change my choice! I am being a cold hearted bitch about this, on purpose! I realize it's either do that or get fucked over by having my heart on my sleeve! You all know I'm done with being fucked over… hence my decision!" Bobby adds "Tynie's decision covers me too!" Phil glares at the couple for a second, then elaborating on what happened and when. After Phil concludes, TreMarion and Tao say practically in the same second "Tynie's decision now covers us. By us, we also mean Tariyu. We'll explain this to Sasha and T another time."

Nodding to approve that idea, Phil worries "I'm still in the family. Right?" Walking up on him, Tynie wonders "Can a male dog piss on a brick wall?" Liu giggles "That was a yes, Phil."

Turning to the family lawyer, Tynie recalls "Remember what I said about getting Phil out of involvement with the kid and Spring Breeze?" "Already know what to do." Liu assures. TreMarion proclaims "Spring Breeze, this will be the LAST respect you get from this family! The SOLE reason I'm not handling you like a typical trespasser is your alleged pregnancy! We've never seen test results, which is why I claimed it's alleged!"

Spring Breeze gets up from the recliner she overtook, mumbling as she's being escorted towards the front door "You guys got me." Tao stops on a dime, relaying that to Liu urgently. Phil hears that as well, muttering "Hope you like the prison life Spring Breeze. Oh, and everything you own will be mine inside of a day! Our lawyer just told me!" TreMarion calls the cops after that exchange, claiming he did so on attorney's orders. Inside of ten minutes, Spring Breeze is out of the lives of Tynie, Bobby, and their family.

Securing the home one more time, Liu informs Phil "Dude, it won't take me a day to do that. More like four to six hours. Especially after Little Shit's orders and tirade about Spring Breeze." Phil then finds Tynie, hugging her with all he has, whispering "Thank you Little Shit!" "We're family dude." Tynie replies meekly, tapping out of the hug. Releasing her, Phil heads for the family's attorney. "You kick back with the others, I got this." Liu orders, causing Phil to immediately comply. "When Liu's done, I'm finding out for sure if we can have a bonfire on private property. I don't want ANYONE in the family to have anything from Spring Breeze or her shop! Phil, that chest of shit for the baby is evidence. Otherwise I'd burn it too. If Liu or the D.A. says differently on that one, you know what happens." Tynie plots.

Bobby and Phil's eyes get big as that rings out, the true vindictiveness of Tynie's idea being underscored by how she put it. Tao overheard that, seeking confirmation of the bonfire idea for her. "She knew what I was going to order!" Liu gasps. "Little Shit. Liu said make it happen!" Tao hollers. "Tomorrow night!" Bobby yells back. Noting that on his phone, Liu says "Phil, I'll be calling you inside of four hours, six max. Guys, I must go now. You all know why." Looking at Phil, Tynie's surprised to see he's not hurting as much as she expected.

"Before you all wonder, I've had suspicions for a while now. I just couldn't prove it, until after we got back from seeing the twins. The babies got refused simply being held by Spring Breeze, which sent red flags off in my head. She packed up everything she owned the moment we got home. Today was her last day of being around us, just not like it happened." Phil elaborates. Tao and TreMarion are a bit confused, Tynie translating "The heifa was trying' to scam you, didn't get results fast enough! She then figured it best to bow out of our sight and try it again, until my going postal got her arrested!" Pointing to Tynie, Phil confirms "Pretty much."

On the couple's shared phone a text arrives, Liu declaring "Tell Little Shit she can burn the chest of baby items. Spring Breeze is fucked! I'll explain more after Bruno's funeral. I'm also honoring what Tynie said about 72 hours and the paperwork." "Fair enough man. We'll talk then." Bobby responds, pocketing that device before telling everyone. "Apparently we're about to host a bonfire. Phil, you won't have to worry about items having memories attached, Liu just ordered why."

Tao sounds philosophical with his answer to that news "In a way, that bonfire's symbolic. We all heard Little Shit go off around Spring Breeze. I must say it's about time we heard what she said. Yes, you two have tried to be that way before, yet somehow it always went back to Tynie modeling off her big heart. The bonfire is symbolic of burning bridges, because this time it's not the family being victimized. We're sending another message: one of liberation from that kind of thing. I say we get everything that has trace remembrance of assholes together that we can and burn the shit." "Tao, you're a GENIUS!" Tynie cheers. Little Man comes up on Phil, worrying "Uncle Phil, you're not bottling things up. Are you?" "No Tariyu, I'm not." Phil assures. "Lord willing these burned bridges that Tao spoke of are our last for a long time!" Tynie prays. TreMarion chimes "I speak for the family when I say Amen to that Babygirl!" Tao then declares "I'll work around Liu's schedule to get everything the assholes had access to. I'll even have a truck rented to bring it here. We'll burn it in a bonfire, just not all at once. Trust me on this guys."

Phil guesses "I think the reason he said that is so Tynie doesn't try to pay for the truck rental. We've gotten more than enough from her as a family." Pointing to Phil, Tao concurs with a nod. TreMarion walks up on Tynie and Bobby saying "The family's set, just as Babygirl wants it." Arising to hug her father, Tynie corrects "Just as you all deserve it, Daddy." Phil, Tao, and Little Man follow in the hugging before they leave. The typical promises to keep posted with updates and family love shared, Tynie and Bobby become the only ones in the house. "I'm sorry, babe. I haven't had much of a chance to spoil you today." Tynie apologizes, locking up their home. "We have forever, don't worry about that babe. Besides, we were needed to back one of our own." Bobby retorts, taking her into his arms.

"Why'd they leave so soon?" Tynie wonders "Tao's idea, honey. There's a lot of things to get together for the bonfire. We're hosting it so apparently we don't do much else." Bobby explains. "Ya know, I can get used to that!" Tynie celebrates. "Excellent, you've done enough. Just as TreMarion said." Bobby tells her.

"We've done enough babe, those remarks covered you too. I know my Daddy." Tynie counters. Smiling broadly, Bobby whisks her into his lap. "We'll know when we're meant to, let Phil get word first. Other than that, I'm hoping you and I can celebrate.. Just us." Tynie decrees. "Of course we can baby.." Bobby whispers. Their phone's again pocketed, this time by her. Leaning her head on his shoulder, Tynie senses "You were turned on when I was fierce earlier." "Just like you are when I'm fierce." Bobby responds. "Bitch had this coming!" They say as one. Tynie then uncovers "The doctors Spring Breeze got to go along with this pregnancy ruse are so fucked it isn't even funny!"

Curiosity causes Bobby to get their phone out of her pocket, only to see Liu texting to confirm Tynie's notion. Liu adds "Phil wants everyone knowing about this, except Sasha, T and the twins.. For now." "Very well. TreMarion's last respect to Spring Breeze doesn't cover if she ever shows up here again." Bobby replies. The conversation's ended after Liu promises to alert the bulk of the family about that. Keeping their phone in one hand, Bobby asks "So, how do you wish to celebrate babe?" "However you want." Tynie blurts. Cuddling up to him some more, Tynie whispers "I've lead enough for one day." Holding her, Bobby gleams "You were amazing with it too."

By this time, Sasha and the twins are being released from the hospital. TreMarion tells T to go to Tynie's tomorrow night for a bonfire, requesting those four take tonight to "Relax and bond." T's answer "Will do. See you guys tomorrow. Tell the others we love them." TreMarion agrees, their conversation ending after. The couple gets a text about that, Tynie answering it. "Nicely done Daddy. See you tomorrow. Love you." TreMarion fires back a text saying "See you then, Love you two." She then texts Liu, Tao, and Phil saying "Unless the shit hits the fan, Bobby and I aren't available until tomorrow." Affirming that, everyone again pockets their phones. "I thought you said you didn't want to lead anymore today." Bobby mentions. "I wasn't leading, babe. I was taking care of a few texts to give you a break." Tynie explains with a shit-eating grin. From there, they leave the couch, aiming for the Jacuzzi tub. "Thank you for that break honey." Bobby tells her. "Anytime." Tynie chirps, the two crossing their home arm-in-arm.

They go through the typical getting cleaned up regimen, changing clothes after. Realizing she'd left their phone in the pocket of the last worn pants, Tynie retrieves it. Bobby checks her out as that happens, blushing when she sets to fully standing. Giving him as good as she got, Tynie ends the eyeing over with a heated kiss. Time stands still as this affection goes on, the way they break it off being one not used in a while: an open-mouthed tongue war.

Before she can inquire "Where to my love" Tynie's whisked towards the bed by the man of her dreams. Tynie seeks out in a soft tone "Dominate me baby.." "Oooh, with pleasure.." Bobby answers while getting her naked. Their phone is hastily tossed onto his end table, Tynie going from doing that to tearing Bobby's outfit off of him. Laying her onto the mattress as soon as he can, Bobby slows the pace of their intimacy a bit. Instead of leaping right into making love, he taunts her while kissing from Tynie's neck to her hipline.

She's withheld from thrashing about in the throes of what he's doing, Bobby keeping her hips in his hands. The quiet which once enveloped the room is shattered by Tynie's moaning pleas for more. He obliges of course, retaining the slow pace of his ministrations, giving her a mix of pleasure and yearning. Time blurs by as Bobby makes good on his wife's request to be intimately dominated, Tynie being sent into heaven by his moves. Eventually entering her, Bobby sets off on making love. She clings to his back, praying in the rear of her mind there won't be bloody clawmarks left this time around. The pace is set by his thrusts, which are slow and romantic.

Bobby knows she can handle rough sex, yet this time he wants to be gentle with Tynie. "God.. Bobby.. Don't Stop!" She wails, adoring what he's giving. Necking her, Bobby resolves "Stopping wasn't my plan." They continue in this intimate sharing, not much else being said. Tynie's dominated just as she sought out, their position remaining with him on top. Bobby's manhood bulges inside her with every thrust, Tynie later howling out his name as a climax rampages through her. Bobby kept going for a bit longer, drawing Tynie's name out in a long-and-low toned holler as he flooded her with his seed.

They cuddle up to ride out the end of their lovemaking, Tynie worrying "You alright my King?!" "More than alright my Queen. Relax." Bobby replies through his breath. "Yes dear." Tynie giggles, collecting him into a tighter snuggle. Tynie admits as they relax a while "Yeah, I'll be replacing part of your wardrobe one of these days!" Petting her cheek, Bobby concurs "Another time my love." "I've not hosted a bonfire before. Been to a lot of em.." Tynie laughs. "It'll be fine babe. No worries." Bobby requests. "Why would I worry when I'm busy loving those sexy strong muscles being around me?" Tynie asks in a playful voice.

"Thank you babe.." Bobby peeps, again blushing. "Ohh God this feels good!" She sighs, Bobby's body heat radiating against her frame. "Holding you always feels good to me." He vows.

TreMarion has Liu, Tao, Phil, and Little Man with him at Sasha's. The family had set Sasha up for one baby, those now present making certain such is the case for both of the newest family members. Little Man advises "You four relax. We've got this." Phil informs T and Sasha about the bonfire again, citing "You only bring what you'll need for the babies for a few hours. You know how Little Shit is." Sasha laughs "Yeah, we do." Tao does something unexpected, ducking away from the others preparing the babies' room. Overtaking Sasha's kitchen, Tao prepares quite the spread. "He doesn't have to.." Sasha starts. "He will anyway Auntie Sasha.. Trust me." Tariyu interrupts.

T whispers "They're giving us time to bond and relax. Let them, please." TreMarion attaches "We want you to also have some real food. Hospital food's a joke!" Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in Sasha and T's arms, Ty-Leah starting to whimper. Delicately giving her to Sasha, T holds Bobby Jr. as Ty-Leah gets fed and changed. Tariyu saw Sasha do that in her lap, urgently pulling Phil over. "We need to set them up with more than just what's in the babies' room. Tell me you saw that!" Tariyu mutters. "Way ahead of you Little Man." Phil eludes, racing to his car. Tao swears "Those two have one very protective cousin. That's all I'm saying!"

Liu gets the door for Phil moments later, assisting him with "getting the new family set up" as Tariyu put it. "Betcha anything we already know whose idea that was!" T giggles. "Actually, you're wrong this time." Phil educates, getting the items he brought in all put together. Liu admits "The only one who knew about this stuff is setting it up right now." Phil nods to verify that, then heads to stand next to Tao, Tariyu, Liu and TreMarion. Bobby Jr. gets fed and changed before long, Sasha worrying about being away from her babies for too much time. T sees that written in her eyes, saying softly "I got this.." Bringing in two very nice bassinets, T settles each baby in one prior to leading Sasha to the couch. "He's amazing.." Tariyu whispers.

Tao and Little Man serve T and Sasha the spread, only to get warned by her "Y'all best eat with us. There's no way we're comfortable eating without you guys having some too!" "Yep, she's Tynie's sister alright!" Liu laughs, getting the other people in Sasha's home to follow him in the direction of the spread.

Sasha wonders "Phil, where's Spring Breeze?" "Sasha, I'm not discussing that right now. You need to relax from becoming a mom." Phil mandates. "Ok." Sasha yips, everyone eating in silence afterwards. T arises to clean up, Little Man rather literally standing on his toes seconds later. "No way Uncle T. You relax with our family. I got this." Tariyu overrules. Relenting, T sits down. Sasha laughs "Yeah, he's Tynie's nephew alright!" As Little Man gets everything cleared from, there's a lot of conversation, none of it coming anywhere near the topic of Spring Breeze. "Liu, when you get everything cleared up, go on another vacation. I'll run this past the family later, but trust me." Sasha implores. "You mean I will." Phil counters, texting Tynie and Bobby.

"Auntie Sasha, please relax. Don't try to handle anything outside of caring for the twins. You have T and the family backing you on that. Let us deal with the rest, please. We love you.." Tariyu pleads. "Couldn't have said it better ourselves!" TreMarion affirms. "Ok then. Thanks you guys." Sasha concludes. The couple again hears their phone go off, Bobby answering it. "That's a good plan. Love you guys. Keep us posted. Tell Sasha we said don't try to take on anything other than caring for the babies with T at her side. We got the rest."

Learning Tariyu beat Bobby to that particular punch, Bobby says "Tell Little Man he read both of our minds. Have Liu overhear that.. Trust me." A few moments pass before Phil texts "You were right on that one man. Love you guys, we'll keep ya posted. Later." Tynie saw the conversation from inside Bobby's embrace, bragging "Nice moves baby.." Setting their phone to charge, Bobby whispers "Thank you honey."

Tynie sighs out in a way Bobby'd secretly missed: as a woman in love. The secret of his missing that's etched in the expression across his face, Tynie immediately apologizing "I have a lot of things to bring back to you. Not literal things, more like actions. I'll do my best to make that happen as soon as I can.. I swear!" "You've done no wrong My Queen. No rushing anything with us, please. We only fly about when, as you say, the shit hits the fan." Bobby overrides. "Yes darling.." Tynie answers.

Aware she hadn't eaten in a few hours, he slowly taps out of their hold. Sharing in a kiss, Tynie later learns "You relax here babe. I got this." Laying back so her head's on his pillows, Tynie obeys. Their phone goes off one more time, Liu texting "We'll meet up for the bonfire and Bruno's funeral. Beyond that, I'm going to be rather busy with meetings and red tape. You know why. Relax, Sasha's household's clueless." Tynie responds "Very well man. When all this shit's done, your ass is on vacation!"

Affirming that, Liu ends the conversation. Restoring the phone to charge, Tynie tries to show she's been mellowing out in Bobby's absence. Arriving at her hip with another trayful of food, Bobby smiles as broadly as his jaw will allow.

Sharing in the food spread from that moment on, Tynie and Bobby enjoy a silence that's broken due to her distributor's "Low cartridge alert" going off. Breaking from the meal, she changes out the cartridge, figuring out how to tone down the volume of that warning. "I don't want this thing frightening the twins." Tynie explains. Bobby alters "Let me see that thing, maybe I can make it to where you don't jump when it goes off like that either." Leaning so he has easy access to her distributor, Tynie smirks, watching Bobby make good on that idea. "I really should be used to these distributors by now.." Tynie mutters. "You forget, this is a different model than your first one. No trying to rush adapting to it now, beautiful." Bobby recounts. Smiling for a few minutes, they go back to the meal, Tynie clearing from it afterwards.

"I feel horrible for Phil, he loved Spring Breeze so much. He really wanted a baby, she fuckin played him! I just wish I knew how to make him feel better. After all, he is family.." Tynie vents, hoping Bobby didn't hear her. "Phil will be fine my Queen. We'll show him he's family, over time. Please believe me…" He announces having silently followed Tynie, causing her to jump. "You know I always believe you." Tynie murmurs, seeing Bobby end the gap between them. "I want to celebrate with you, yet I also want…" She starts. "To care for everyone, especially Phil with what happened. Trust me on this gorgeous, they'd worry about us being relaxed." Bobby finishes. Instead of verifying her trust in words, Tynie holds Bobby close. "By the way, they told me to tell you that. Everyone knew what was on your mind that you didn't say." He confesses. "Yeah, I figured that one!" Tynie chuckles.

The rest of their day is spent together, movies, gaming, with relaxation in the sauna to close all that out. Nothing major hit as that went on, the couple's shared phone not going off until they get ready for bed. A mass-text vowing the family will meet at Tynie and Bobby's tomorrow evening for the bonfire sent, Liu attaches updated word on the family's legal matters, emphasizing Phil. Tynie cheers "Liu, you're a fuckin miracle worker! Dude, you best take some vacation time in the coming weeks! You deserve it!" Telling the family "Liu's not available until the bonfire effective immediately. Unless it's urgent, that is. The man's got a shit-ton of meetings in the next few days. That's all I can say" Tynie sends love to everyone in their recently-shortened circle. Liu confirms every word Tynie just texted, also saying "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I may be late though." Everyone wishes one another a "good night" before all of them charge their phones for the last time today.

Bobby watches Tynie handle that last conversation with their loved ones prior to entangling her in a cuddle. Kissing as they lay in the bed, the couple basks in a love display to finalize their waking hours. Covering each other by temporarily abating the cuddle, Tynie and Bobby make all the usual arrangements before slumber strikes. The last thing they say to one another before sleeping is "Love you baby. Now and Eternally."

Again, those witnessing from above know all that transpired. Spring Breeze got added to the list of individuals who messed with Tynie, Bobby, and their loved ones. Legally speaking she's just as fucked as the people that went along with her lies. The family has another reason to come together, not just to celebrate the twins' birth.

They'll be converging to show love to Phil when his heart desperately needs it. Tao was right, this pending bonfire will be a symbolic burning of bridges. As far as Tynie, Bobby, and those who still matter are concerned, it's much needed. One prayer rings out silently from everyone's separate hearts as they all sleep through the night:

"May the asshole's memories join their shit in going up in smoke!"


	99. Ch 99

Title: Bonfires and Burning Bridges (Part 2 of 2)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

For the first time in several days, the couple's phone doesn't wake them up. Attempting to arise from their cuddle, Bobby notices his wife's not moving. Shaking her gently, he howls "Baby!" The tenderness of his moves doesn't get Tynie awake, causing Bobby to immediately worry. Holding Tynie in one arm, Bobby's able to check her distributor. It's still running, yet she's having a hell of a time stopping her slumber. Petting her cheeks, Bobby feels Tynie stir from sleeping. "Mmmh, what happened? Where am I?" Tynie poses, disoriented. "In my arms, safe. You slept really hard. When I couldn't wake you I got worried." Bobby informs. Slowly acclimating herself to the surroundings, Tynie sees Bobby alter the settings of her distributor. Five minutes later, she's remorseful for what happened when he awoke.

Showing as much on her face, Tynie hears "I love you babe. Thank God I was here when that happened." "You shouldn't have to leap into protecting me when you first wake up." She pines. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby overrides "I know you feel that way. I'm supposed to protect you though. Anytime, day or night." "I know that honey, it's just…" Tynie begins. "Please don't finish that sentence. You've done no wrong." Bobby pleads, interrupting her. Smiling shortly, Tynie goes in for the first kiss of the day.

They bask in that affection, dragging it out as long as they can before breathlessness rears its head. "Now baby, please don't treat me like I'll break. You know I don't like that." Tynie requests. "I won't honey, I promise." Bobby answers, guiding her out of bed. Before they leave the master bedroom entirely, Tynie pockets the couple's shared phone. Rubbing her eyes, Tynie attempts to conceal the remaining remorse in her expression. The couple walks towards the kitchen arm-in-arm, Tynie managing to pull their phone from her pocket seconds after it starts going off. TreMarion's calling with news about Phil. "I went over to his place with Liu a bit ago, to take him out for breakfast. What Liu and I found is graphic, Babygirl." TreMarion announces. "I'm already way ahead of you Daddy. I'll tell Bobby. One thing though, we make damn sure the twins get told of Phil being a hero. Not this." Tynie replies.

"You got it Babygirl. Relax; Sasha's household has no idea. Liu's telling T later, privately in-person." TreMarion affirms, ending the call. Stopping their travels abruptly, Bobby wonders "What just…" "D-daddy and Liu were going to take Phil to breakfast. They w-walked into a scene Bobby. A graphic one. D-daddy was ordered by Liu to call us." Tynie stammers out. Holding her tightly, Bobby gasps "Oh my God." Crying, Tynie adds "Sasha's household doesn't know. Liu want it that way until he can tell T in person. I take it you heard the rest. Phil seemed fine when we last saw him. I don't get it!" Their phone's still in Tynie's shaking hand when Liu calls. "Yeah, my wife just told me Phil…" "It isn't what she thinks. Spring Breeze had a sister. I know, that was news to me too. Anyway, Phil was readying for today's bonfire when that bitch showed up. All I know is, after that the house got turned into a graphic crime scene." Liu educates. "You know what to do." Bobby demands. "Already on it. I'll tell T in person later, then arrange everything. T will be ordered NOT to tell Sasha. I know Tynie'd have my bar card for brunch otherwise." Liu assures, the call ending mutually.

Pocketing their phone, Bobby mutters "It's bad, but not what we thought. Spring Breeze's sister caused this.." "That heifa had a sister?!" Tynie squeals. "Apparently. It was news to Liu too my love. By the way, it's already being taken care of. Oh, and Liu's scared of your wrath." Bobby affirms.

Practically stealing the phone from her hubby, Tynie calls Liu "Look dude, you're golden. As it stands I won't gun for your bar card. YOU WILL KNOW when that changes. Until then, do your thing.. Got it?" "Sure do.. Thanks." Liu replies, sighing in relief. "My advice: If you can, go after the fucktard who made you think that on my name. Destroy every cord linked to them when ya do…" Tynie responds. "I'll do that, after I get this most recent slew of shit handled." Liu confirms, both again pocketing their phones. "I'll say this: tonight's bonfire isn't the only symbolic set of burning bridges. Liu's likely getting his justice, my style." Tynie eludes. "Very nicely done sexy.." Bobby gleams, leading her to the kitchen bar.

Sitting down, she smiles broader than any given him all their breakfast and coffee, Bobby catches the look on his wife's face. Returning one of his own, Bobby declares "Tonight's going to be great my love. You just wait and see." "You're right babe. I say we honor Phil before everyone gets here, that way it doesn't impair our celebration with the family." Tynie plans. "Mind reader." Bobby murmurs, sporting a proud smile.

Giggling at that remark, she shrugs, awaiting their meal. Tynie gets an idea, halting Bobby when it comes to finishing the preparation of their coffee.

"Yeah, I was kind of a sneak last time we went shopping." She laughs, pulling a carton of creamer with a hint of alcohol in it. Dousing both coffees with it delicately, Tynie continues "Never had this stuff before, don't want it to be too strong." Bobby takes the coffee cups out of her hands, entangling Tynie in a standing snuggle whispering proudly "My stunner did it again."

Melting into his embrace, she replies "All in the name of making my Sexy Papi smile." Leaning her head backwards onto his right shoulder, Tynie sighs out like a teen being held by their crush. Instinctually, Bobby tightens the hold, wanting only to have the love of his life closer in that moment. Their contentment is interrupted by TreMarion calling.

Slinking his hand into her pocket, Bobby answers. "Don't ask me how Liu did this, but the funeral for Phil is at the same time as Bruno's. That memorial is now a double." TreMarion releases. "Tynie's right: Liu is a fuckin' miracle worker!" Bobby returns, promising to tell his wife. TreMarion adds "Tao's having the first round of items to be burned delivered an hour before the bonfire. Love you two. See you tonight." "Love you too, see you then. Thank Tao for us." Bobby concludes. Agreeing, TreMarion ends the call.

"Ok, what did I just miss?" Tynie wonders, learning everything. "Damn.. Liu's good!" She beams, taking the phone from her hubby. Without breaking up too much of the hold, Tynie's able to pocket that device. Escorting Tynie back towards the kitchen bar by slipping his feet under hers, Bobby shows off a glowing smile.

"Oooh baby, those muscles.." Tynie elates, loving the move he made on her. "They're all yours to enjoy.." Bobby starts. "And all yours to be my Badass Protector with." Tynie chuckles, interrupting him. "We've not done that in.." Bobby realizes, trailing off. "A good while, I know. Don't dash today's happiness by beating up my hottie over it, please." Tynie finishes. "Only if you don't bash my sweetheart over it." Bobby senses, seeing her again get seated.

Bringing over the meal first, Bobby ducks back to get the coffees. Waiting for him, Tynie pulls the other chair back, Bobby joining her moments later.

Since their coffees have a bit of liquor in them, the couple silently elects to sip those last. Eating in a happy peace, Tynie and Bobby quietly pray nothing else un-celebratory strikes before they meet with the family. Concluding the meal, they raise the coffees in a toast, saying as one "Phil, we miss and love ya man." As those are ended, the couple cleans up together, both all smiles. Heading for the couch, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand. Every time he tries to end the gap between them, she gives a quick lost pup look.

Strutting slightly before her man, Tynie shows why that expression graced her face to begin with. "Ohhh baby.." Bobby moans softly, loving what she's doing. Standing in front of the couch, Tynie waits until Bobby's laid out first, draping herself over him. Tangling her fingers together on the back of his head, Tynie giggles while getting lost in Bobby's eyes. Running his hands down her back, Bobby goes in for yet another kiss.

Resting her head on his shoulder after that affection dispels, this time with her right cheek laid directly on it, Tynie whispers "I love you Bobby. More than I can ever explain. You're my Everything, always have been. I'm entirely clueless in terms of how to bring that to you in new ways while at the same time provide reactions you adore. Some genius you married." "You are a genius honey, please don't ever believe otherwise. Our love is stronger than words, my Queen. As for the new ways to show it and bringing back reactions I adore, you're struggling because you keep trying to plan it. Let it just come to be instead." Bobby objects.

"I'm sorry my King. You're right. All this loss lately has me reeling, even after we've been freed of the bullshit for the most part. I say it like that because life's going to come with a side order of assholes starting shit. I don't know where that last line came from, yet I'm really not arguing with the truth to it. You have an amazing heart, all I ask is you find somewhere in it to forgive me.." Tynie apologizes.

"Honey, there's nothing to forgive. I've actually wondered about that, just didn't want to hurt you by asking. We've all been through too much lately to go through any more pain." Bobby admits. "You bottled that up so you'd not hurt me? Bobby, please don't ever do that again. I love you and what you tried to do with that, but you know my fears.." Tynie interjects, tapering off. Cuddling her closer, Bobby whispers "I do know those fears my Queen. I have the same ones with you. I won't do that again, I swear."

Closing her eyes, Tynie nuzzles the crook of his neck, saying softly "You saved me first thing this morning, honey. I've yet to thank you appropriately." "You already are honey, although I don't think you need to. My love for you is that strong, Ty-baby." Bobby returns. "Bobby-bear…" She gasps. "Believe me when I say that, please. You're trying to be constantly perfect when I don't want that. I want you happy, safe and feeling my love. That's it." Bobby intrudes.

"Yes dear, just promise me you won't try to be constantly perfect either. What you wish for me cuts both ways." Tynie confirms. Smiling cheekily, Bobby finalizes "You got it." She then stretches all the way out atop him, removing her hands from the back of his head. Bobby takes her hands into his, guiding them back pretty much where they just were. "You were comfy like that?" Tynie frets. "You'll know when I'm not comfortable, beautiful. No over-worrying my Queen that way." Bobby plots, getting back "Yes my King."

Instead of speaking again, Tynie gives a broad-and-cheeky smile relaxing as he holds her. In the back of his mind, Bobby's been worried over his wife since she awoke, checking her distributor periodically while they snuggle. Breaking her silence, Tynie discovers "You've got really sexy Detective instincts, use them. Please don't overburden your gorgeous self with worrying over me as you are. You'll know.." Peck kissing her forehead, Bobby answers "Yes my Queen."

Resuming her silence, Tynie does her best to return the tightened state of their cuddle to Bobby. The only thing she hears is his heartbeat, their phone not going off for a good while. Watching over her Bobby smiles, secretly praying tonight goes well. She senses he's not entirely relaxed, clearing her throat. He chuckles as that changes "Yes dear." They burn part of the day in this embrace, ending it so Tynie can reach their phone. "How long has it been since we've had Petri's?" She asks, readying to order a pizza. "A while." Bobby returns, witnessing her change that with one phone call. Setting their phone to the coffee table, Tynie hears "My Queen, when that gets here, you relax." "I'll get to watch my King's brooding sexy strut.. ooooh!" She elates. Bobby nods, both again all smiles.

Twenty minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Arising to let him off the couch, Tynie assumes a kicked back pose where the bulk of Bobby rested. Providing her the display which was just celebrated, Bobby handles retrieving their lunch. Under her breath, Tynie howls "Ohh hell yeah!" Securing their home, he catches a lusty look in her eyes. "After we eat.." Bobby promises, going back towards the couch. Tynie doesn't touch the pizza until Bobby's at her hip, only to elude softly in his ear "I hope this isn't the only feast you're looking forward to." "It's not.. Trust me.." Bobby howls back as they both aim to devour the pizza. Realizing cleanup won't be handled by her, Tynie mentions "I've something special planned for when we get intimate my King. Meet me in the bedroom when you're done." "Will do.." Bobby slurs, the clearing from lunch done rather quickly after.

Tynie darts to her closet, picking out the "special something" she plotted to wear for him. The only reason she diverts from preparing to get intimate with Bobby is to charge their phone. Following her latest plan, Bobby arrives in the master bedroom shutting the door behind him moments later.

Standing before the bed, Tynie shows what little she's wearing to her man. Trying to undress, Bobby gets stopped when she says through a wanton breath "That's my job.." Delicately removing his getup, Tynie pets the pulsing erection Bobby's sporting. Sliding to her knees, Tynie decides to give Bobby head right then and there. Hickeying him from hilt-to-head, she contorts to suckle his balls for a few minutes. "Unnh! Yeah baby!" Bobby grunts, throwing his head back. She feels just how loaded his nuts are while sucking on them, electing to get him a partial release with this blowjob. Bobby moans and howls, pleading in those for her to "Take it all.." Tynie does, hearing that moaned request chanted a few times. Her hands go right for his ass, squeezing it tightly as she keeps sucking him off.

Bobby's hard-on grows as it's down her throat, as does his desire to get wild with Tynie. Throbbing soon felt on her tongue warns Tynie that he's nearing climax, her plan altering in ways he's yet to find out. Just as he moans "I'm close" she slips her mouth off his dick with a pop, immediately stroking him. Flooding her chest in his juices a few minutes later, Tynie looks up to see if Bobby's watching. Their eyes meet, Tynie then patting and licking that explosion of cum off her bosom using her left hand. Her right holds his nuts, Tynie saying in a lusty tone "Ohh baby.. I can't wait to feel all that hot cum shot inside me.." Bobby's still hard as a rock when he swears "You won't have to.. For long." Getting off her knees, Tynie starts their race for the bed.

Splaying onto the mattress back first a few minutes later, Tynie waits for her hubby's next moves. Again meeting up with her, Bobby destroys the skimpy outfit his wife's in, shredding it from her frame. "You beast!" She celebrates wantingly. Showing her that display's just the beginning in this romp, Bobby devours her center while pulling her lovenub between two fingers. Howling like a beast in heat, Tynie praises his every maneuver. Her center's muscles constrict around Bobby's tongue after a while, sending unspoken word of her impending climax. Exacerbating her need to erupt around his tongue, Bobby makes this feast upon her essence fiercer. Less than five minutes later, Bobby's lapping up every drip of her juices, releasing her lovenub from his fingers at the same time.

Pulling away from her slowly, Bobby guides Tynie off the mattress. Settling onto the bed back first, Bobby requests lustily "Dominate me baby.." This time, her adjusting to the size of his boner takes a bit, Tynie having to slide onto it slowly. Her eyes get big as soon as he's all the way inside, Tynie then promising in a sultry tone "As you wish.." When Tynie jumps on his pulsing manhood, Bobby watches her breasts shake while holding her hips in place. She can't even moan out full words as this lovemaking endures, the girth of his endowment being bigger than ever. Panting as she refused to stop, Tynie does her damnedest to blow Bobby's mind intimately. With her hands clinging to his pecs, she releases the lock of her elbows, altering the pose on his dick a bit. Instead of him taking over at that moment, Tynie shocks Bobby with just how ferociously he's being taken.

As her breath returns somewhat, Bobby hears his wife speaking rather dirty. She lets out plans for their future intimacies which drive him wilder by the second. The muscles in Tynie's center are like a vice grip on his erection the entire time, only tightening remotely more when her body warns of another arriving orgasm. "Ty-baby.. Please Don't stop!" Bobby moans. Kissing him in place of admitting her plans didn't include stopping, Tynie shuts them both right up. Nibbling his lower lip when they end that kiss, Tynie then bellows out Bobby's name at the heavens. The climax he feels abounding him is a violently fierce one, Bobby exploding inside her to the same degree.

When his release strikes, Tynie hears her name yelled at the skies, returning the same praise he got moments ago. She then plops onto him spent, elated, and totally out of breath. Sliding his hands down her back when Tynie starts panting once more, Bobby concerns "Slow your breaths down baby. Please." Complying at once, Tynie hears "You were an absolute BEAST! It was so hot! Thank you my Queen!" Between breaths as Bobby releases her hips, she recounts "I loved satisfying my King." Tynie wipes his face of sweat, getting the same returned.

Slowly getting up after more time passes, Tynie gloats "I know I drive you wild with desire honey, but DAMN!" Joining her at the hip, Bobby vows "Ty-baby, every inch of me is yours forever." "Aww Bobby-bear. You know that's true with me as well." She responds, leading him to get cleaned up. Half an hour goes by while they get rid of the sweat from their sex prior to the couple dressing for their family's arrival.

Across town, Liu stops by Sasha's to speak with T. The twins are napping after having just eaten, Sasha relaxing with them nearby. T answers the door, getting the full scope of new events with this order attached "You're NOT to tell Sasha until after she's completed all the post birth medical issues and appointments. That's not on Tynie's orders either… it's on mine." T vows "I won't tell her until then. I wasn't going to anyway. How do we deal with if she asks where Phil is though?" "I'll handle that." Liu premeditates. T shakes Liu's hand before the family lawyer leaves. Looking at Sasha, T mutters "You have no idea how much not telling you hurts me." Liu calls Bobby, wondering about the best way to handle Sasha asking about Phil. "I have no clue." Bobby admits. Tao hollers "I just had an idea! I'll tell him!" Bobby concludes the call, then the couple's phone is pocketed by Tynie.

"Something tells me what happened to Phil was like a last hurrah for the assholes. Nobody knew that heifa, Spring Breeze, had a sister. I love you, but do the math." Tynie senses. "Tonight's bonfire is for literal and symbolic reasons, that makes a lot of sense honey." Bobby uncovers.

Feeling their phone vibrate, Tynie goes for it, learning her sense is how Tao's going to play this situation. Relating she had the same idea, Tao says "We'll not discuss this further. Everyone will see you in two hours. Love you." Sending love back, Tynie pockets the phone. The couple then walks arm-in-arm towards the back deck so that Bobby can get everything set up.

"No way am I letting the sexiest man alive be overworked like that." Tynie protests after hearing his plan. Snuggling up closer to him, she whispers "Besides, you forget what I got to keep up so hoes don't try anything." "Honey.." He worries, getting interrupted "I insist." Remembering just how bull-headed she is, Bobby forfeits "Just be careful. I already know, that covers me too." Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Tynie returns "Thank you babe." Out the back deck door five minutes later, Tynie and Bobby start preparing a spot in the backyard for the bonfire.

The perfect area appears to Tynie, whom leads her husband right to it.

"We don't have a bonfire pit, yet. You and I'll have to watch this one so it doesn't go crazy. If the wind gets too wild before people get here, we'll just postpone the bonfire part." Tynie plans, catching a gust of wind in the face. Bobby felt it too, deciding "I'll make good on that idea right now." Texting Liu, Bobby advises regarding the wind picking up and the couple's choice to postpone the actual bonfire. "Good idea. I'll have it taken care of on my end in an hour." Liu assures in his reply. Showing that to his wife, Bobby leads the two inside. Tynie secures the back deck door, her husband waiting to rejoin at the hip until the lock clicked into place. Making it back towards the couch less than five minutes later, Tynie and Bobby wait for updated word from Liu.

That wait isn't long, Liu calling after another ten minutes pass. "I'm glad you two decided to postpone the actual bonfire, the truck rental people WERE trying to scam Tao. I'm on it first thing in the morning, by the way. Everything's stored at my place for now. Everyone will be over in another hour. Sasha, T and the twins may not stay too late though." Liu educates, Bobby answering "That's fine with us. Thanks man. I'll tell her." Hanging up simultaneously, Bobby then relays what Liu said to his wife.

"Well, that works." Tynie supposes, leaning in to kiss her man one more time. Bobby meets her in the middle for that affection, the two basking in it until breathlessness strikes yet again. While they wait for the others to arrive, Liu has a stroke of genius. Calling Jarry, he asks "Can you meet me at my brother's and come over for a family reunion with my clients?" Jarry's answer "I can be over there with three staffers in an hour. Why?" Learning of Phil's death by homicide, that there's a new mom and a diabetic with a distributor in the family, Jarry wonders "What doctor gave Tynie the distributor?" "A Dr. Brandt." Liu answers, then being told "Make that forty-five minutes. I'll have my staffers get the distributor cartridges and a new device out of my stock. I'll say this: Tynie's the LAST person Dr. Brandt will give a refurbished piece of shit distributor to! I'll help you with that litigation any way I can. As for the new mother, I have an OB-GYN on payroll who owes me a favor."

Loving the plan, Liu advises "We don't tell them over the phone, trust me." Jarry agrees before the call's ended communally.

Tynie and Bobby have no idea about that talk, the house going silent for about a half hour. A knock at the door changes that, Tynie getting up to answer it. T and Sasha welcomed in with the twins in car seats, Tynie then leaves the door open in case others arrive behind them. Tao, Tariyu, and TreMarion follow the new family inside, everyone overtaking a recliner. TreMarion speaks first "I'm glad you two decided to postpone the actual bonfire, the wind's getting kind of crazy." As Sasha pulls each baby from their car seat, Ty-Leah whimpers for a moment, Tynie announcing "Sasha, when you're around me and Bobby: you feed my nephew and niece pretty much wherever and whenever you want. If ANYONE bitches about it: Liu'll know what to do." "Got it sis." Sasha replies, immediately feeding Ty-Leah. Before Tynie can apologize to her hubby, Bobby adds "She beat me to saying that."

T giggles "Speak of the devil" when Liu walks in the door, having Jarry and three of his staffers at his side. Tynie locks up after they all walk in, Jarry pulling her over. "I have something to take care of, please come with me. Your attorney's already been appraised." Jarry informs, Tynie following him. The OB-GYN on Jarry's payroll, a girl named Kyra, goes over to Sasha. "I'm here in case you need anything. Let me know." Kyra says. "Sure thing." Sasha approves, getting Ty-Leah into T's arms in exchange for Bobby Jr. Bobby Jr.'s fed just as Ty-Leah was, both babies remaining in their parent's arms for a while afterwards.

Twenty minutes pass before Jarry and Tynie return to the living room, Tynie declaring "Liu, having Jarry help you with lawsuits isn't the only thing you need to hear. If ANYONE EVER bitches about where and when Sasha feeds my nephew and niece.. You already know what to do! Bobby's with me on this, I bet my ass he's not alone either!" TreMarion, T, Little Man and Tao all chime as one "He's not!"

Sasha wonders "How the hell did she.." Bobby mouths "Gut call." Sasha nods, catching that right away. With Liu coming over to Sasha, T steps before Liu with a list of names and locations. "Sasha, I'll be on this as soon as I can. I swear." Liu vows, taking that list and pocketing it. Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie apologizes "Hey y'all I didn't mean to be so fierce a moment ago. I just got some VERY offensive news, Liu already knows what I mean by that." "I don't know what just hit, yet Tynie you were within your rights. Everyone's OK with it." T accepts, everyone else nodding. As soon as she can, Tynie starts to snuggle up in Bobby's lap without a peep.

Liu overlooks the crowd, beginning his discussion with a question "Jarry, is everyone you brought in place?" "Yep." Jarry chirps, waving for Liu to go on. A basic explanation of events given everyone, Liu adds "I'm not going into any more details in front of a new mother. Not only does that violate my personal ethics code, but a lot of that information is tangled in the investigation that's currently underway." Kyra sees Sasha crying, wrapping the latter woman in her arms.

"Liu, is it possible for you to help me with more than getting my last name changed? I want the babies to keep the Goren name, but I also want Bobby Jr. to have Phil's name too. A little help?" Sasha weeps. "No sweat, Sasha. I'll jump on that first thing Monday. I can't do anything until then since offices are closed for the weekend." Liu assures.

Tariyu and Tao leap into making meals for everyone, Tao inquiring "TreMarion, tell me you're armed right now. If you are, is there any way.." "Yes, and I'm on it." TreMarion interrupts. From Bobby's arms, Tynie queries "Alright, what the holy hell just hit?" T guesses "After what Liu told us, Tao and your Dad decided that we all have a break from security acts while in the house. They sense something may hit now that everyone knows about the events from earlier today." TreMarion freezes after hearing that, gasping "He's partially right!" Tynie nods, then reaches into her pocket to hand Bobby a document Jarry gave her. Leaning in so only he can hear, she says "Yeah, he told me that list is what to look out for. I didn't want Sasha worried, yet I was told to let you know right away." He replies in kind "Thank you baby." The two then gaze upon Sasha, whom looks raggedly tired.

"YO LIU!" Tynie hollers, getting their lawyer to race to her side. "Look dude, I need a favor. It's kind of urgent. Make it orders so that if T or Sasha needs sleep they can call us 24/7. We're to handle it like an emergency too. In terms of anything else, I'll call ya tomorrow or pull you over, literally." She orders, just loud enough for Liu to hear. Looking at Sasha himself, Liu sees right away why Tynie did that.

Going person-to-person, the family lawyer then relays Tynie's orders, everyone agreeing only seconds after hearing them. Tariyu and Liu go from that moment to making them all something to eat. "Tao and TreMarion are busy, acting on my other orders." Liu announces, the two named men immediately canvassing the house. Fifteen minutes later, Sasha's served first, then Tynie and the others. Tao and TreMarion return from their canvass getting their meal before rejoining the others. Leaning into his brother's ear, Tao whispers "It's all good." Nodding abruptly, Liu goes to tell Bobby.

Sasha struggles with balancing Ty-Leah and her plate, getting Tynie to urgently stop eating. Tynie then counters that set of actions with "No way sista. Ty-Leah, it's time for you to be held by your Auntie." Seconds later Ty-Leah's in Tynie's arms, T holding Bobby Jr. "I'm following my wife on this one.." Bobby mutters, the couple splitting from their original hold. Sasha'd overheard Tynie ordering Liu around, asking "Bobby, did she have your backing on that set of orders?" "Actually, she beat me to it." Bobby answers, taking a momentary break from spoiling Bobby Jr. T watches that for a minute, telling Sasha "We should eat, that way they can go back to their meals." "No rushing that dude!" Tynie objects. Ty-Leah starts to cry, her namesake carrying her off the couch tightly. Tynie's newborn niece kicks the talisman tattoo, then pets it with her toes. "You'll know all about them, when you're older. Trust me sweetie." Tynie whispers, getting Ty-Leah to smile from ear-to-ear. Tariyu stops eating right then, asking "Auntie Sasha, can I get you anything?" "I'm good. Thanks. You can go back to eating sweetie." Sasha replies, being halfway done with her meal.

Everyone goes silent after Tariyu nods, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. slowly starting to nap in the arms of Tynie and Bobby. TreMarion finishes first, Tynie requesting "Daddy, can you get Bobby's keys off the rack and go in my office? There's something for the twins sitting next to Bobby's desk." "Sure thing Babygirl." TreMarion returns, handling just what was sought out after.

"What did you do?" Bobby whispers. "Oh, that. Y'all will see when Daddy gets back in here." Tynie eludes. Beaming as he giggled, TreMarion brings in a very nice twin set of bassinets, complete with baby monitors attached. "Yeah, I kiiinda had that ordered the other day." Tynie chuckles. Ty-Leah yawns with her tongue curled just like a kitten, getting her namesake to smile broadly. "Alright sweetheart.." Tynie murmurs, laying Ty-Leah into the bassinette on the right. Bobby follows with his namesake, the twins snoring loudly moments later. "They sound like you!" Tynie and Bobby joke together, causing everyone to laugh softly.

Heading back to their meal, the couple hears Tariyu pose to Liu "With all the changes Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby have had to go through lately, what's going to happen with the banquet halls?" Liu's jaw drops at that inquiry, him then recalling "Your Aunt Tynie will call me another day to discuss that or rather literally pull me over." Looking at her hubby, Tynie admits "Little Man had a damn good question." "He sure did sugar." Bobby retorts. No one else speaks until Tynie and Bobby are finished, T insisting on cleaning up. "No way are you doing that alone Uncle T." Tariyu objects, racing to cut T's work in half. "Sista, exactly what did you tell Liu a bit ago?" Sasha worries. "Oh that. You two are wonderful parents. You will need breaks and sleep, I get it. We're family dammit. I had Liu back my idea so that you knew we'd come running so you and T could have breaks or not always lose sleep." Tynie explains. Clearing his throat, Bobby adds "She means our idea."

"You little shit!" Sasha giggles. "That's my nickname!" Tynie laughs back. Tariyu soon stands before everyone with a look that speaks of something on his mind. "What is it Little Man, tell us." Tynie implores. "Kyra, stay as close to Aunt Sasha as you can, please. I've been thinking, I hope you all can forgive me for this. Aunt Tynie had Uncle Bobby back her with postponing the actual bonfire, I was considering an idea about making Uncle Phil or Uncle Bruno's birthdays a bonfire or cookout party day. Here. I know Auntie Sasha has Bobby Jr. honoring them with his name, but still. I didn't want to say much about this idea because it's not a happy one." Tariyu expounds.

Tynie's jaw pops as it heads for the floor, Bobby saying "That's actually a great idea!" Sasha weeps for a moment, Kyra ready to console her again. T speaks up next "Tariyu, that was amazing. I hope Sasha doesn't kill me for this: you just gave us another way to celebrate those two." Wiping her eyes, Sasha counters "T, I'd not commit felony murder. Especially over an idea like Little Man's. It's perfect." Tao and TreMarion pose as one "Where did that idea come from anyway Little Man?"

"Oops! I forgot to mention that. Aunt Tynie's always had some way to honor someone. She has a tattoo for a guy not a lot of us had the honor of meeting, for example. No offense Aunt Tynie, but I took the tattoo to honor someone idea and modified it." Tariyu confesses. "I'm not offended sweetie." Tynie softly states. It's been about half an hour since the twins were laid in the bassinets, both still sleeping soundly. "That's a first." Sasha declares.

That line was all Tynie needed to hear; she urgently leaps off the couch to again pull over their attorney. "I've made a decision dude. I don't want the banquet halls anymore. Sell those sons of bitches and wire those proceeds back to Bobby. Have that done AFTER you get T, Sasha and the twins settled. Everything else that doesn't have an urgent statute limitation falls back after that's done. Get everyone to sign off on the 24/7 calling for Sasha too, literally! I'll not have the parents of my nephew and niece trying to go about this totally alone dammit!" Tynie orders.

"You got it. I'll have everyone text me their concurrence to the calling idea." Liu assures, as she guides the family lawyer towards Bobby. Relating what Tynie just said under her breath word-for-word, Bobby later mentions "I'm with her 100%. As always." "One more thing, the caterers whom used to work for Tao did a mass walkout this morning. They refused to say why." Liu informs delicately toned.

"In that case, contest the holy living fuck out of their unemployment claims! They were not fired, nor did those halls go under. They're trying to play the system! Tell me you know what to do and when beyond that!" Tynie howls. "Yep. Already got that started." Liu attests, backing away from the couple. TreMarion catches the expression across Tynie's face, saying as he heads for the kitchen "I'm already all over it."

Tao overtakes the task of getting everyone to comply with what Tynie said about calling the family in regards to T and Sasha, giving Liu a bit of a break. Ten minutes pass, everyone having a drink in hand given by TreMarion in that time. He already knew that Tynie'd kick his ass into Christ's nose if Sasha got alcohol, so she gets a tea.

T educates "I know you didn't know this TreMarion, but next time: I drink what Sasha drinks. I'll only be having this one since I have a family to get home safe later." "I know that now. Thank you for protecting my daughter and grandkids like that T." TreMarion answers, the two men shaking hands after. Tynie'd witnessed that before sipping her drink, commending "Sasha, he's really good for you three. I'm serious, I've known T since high-school. He's always acted like a Marine, so expect more of this kind of thing." T blushes and squeals "Tynie!" "Honey, I think you just embarrassed the boy!" Bobby chuckles between sips of his. "Sorry dude." Tynie apologizes, returning to her drink. "It's cool, sis." T assures, getting everyone to go back to having a good time.

Tynie stops drinking when she hears the soft whimper of Ty-Leah, then Tynie literally jumps to care for her niece. A few tears made it out of Ty-Leah's eyes before Tynie got her in a tight hold, those getting removed by her kissing the newborn's cheeks. Ty-Leah fusses for a moment, Sasha saying as that hits her ears "I got this Aunt Tynie.." Bobby halts his drinking as his wife did, going to get his namesake out of the bassinette.

Tariyu walks up on Bobby, only to nervously pet Bobby Jr.'s head. "I don't want to hurt him.." Tariyu worries, Tynie altering "You won't. We got you." Ty-Leah nurses for a few moments longer than usual, Kyra saying "This is natural. Actually her eating like this is very good." Tariyu whispers "I love you and your sister, Bobby Jr. You'll always have that, I swear." Bobby Jr. smiles at those words, Tynie muttering "He understood you!" "Sista, you forget: Smarts run in the family!" Sasha elates.

Ty-Leah finishes nursing, afterwards belching about as loudly as her namesake. "Yeah, so does not being a prude!" Tynie celebrates, taking the newborn into her arms. "We love you, little one." Tynie vows, then quietly arising from the couch to walk with her niece in her embrace. Sasha then does the same with Bobby Jr, obtaining the exact belch from him as Ty-Leah gave. "He's your nephew alright!" Tynie blabs, referring to Bobby, whom soon has his namesake in his arms.

Tariyu looks at T with a worry etched on his face. "You did well, Little Man. You'll get a turn to hold them, I promise. You won't hurt them either, we all got you." T promises, Little Man smiling from ear to ear upon hearing it. The babies then need changed, Bobby giving his wife a wondering look. "Come with me honey.." Tynie evades, leading Bobby across the house.

Her office was left open by TreMarion, Bobby soon seeing a changing table by Tynie's fax machine. "Like I said: I had a few things ordered." Tynie relays, changing Ty-Leah at the same time. Seeing an astonished look on Bobby's face, Tynie continues "Yeah, I had a little practice. Just not on a newborn. Mama." Biting back tears, Tynie says under her breath "You two'll know all about our angels when you're older." Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah both smile at that, Bobby again following his wife's lead.

"So, you're good with what I've told Liu today.. Right?" Tynie frets. "Like I told him, I'm with you 100%, as always. No worries honey, please." Bobby recounts with a proud smile on his lips. Reaching with her toes, Tynie pulls open a chamber on the changing table, revealing two new outfits for the babies. "I forgot you could do that!" Bobby cheers, getting one given him the same way it was pulled from the chamber. "I'm not letting her go like that, Bobby. She's too fragile still." Tynie rationalizes, then saying "Yeah, I planned on re-introducing my flexibilities somehow."

Moments later, the couple brings the twins back to their mother. "My nephew and niece will only roll in top of the line stuff when I'm on watch!" Tynie elaborates. Tao chuckles "I was waiting for her to say that!" Bobby and Tynie sit down, getting instructed by Liu "You two finish your drinks. We got them from here. You're hosting, you relax for a bit." Shrugging, the couple complies as T states "I know why those two haven't relaxed since we've all gotten here. Tynie wants Sasha and I to have a break. She got us more proof that our backs are had. Yeah she probably scared Liu shitless in the process, but still." "I'm adapting to her circumstance-based intensity, T." Liu professes. "Rather well I might add." Tynie applauds.

The family goes from that discussion to several other short ones, none of them approaching Spring Breeze or her sister. Kyra repeatedly checks on Sasha, the last time getting told "I appreciate what you're doing. I know why you've been so close to me today, but I'm good." Looking Sasha in the eyes, Kyra discovers that's the truth, arising from the couch to head for Jarry's side with the other staffers. "We've had a great time, yet we must go now. If you guys need us, just call." Jarry announces, Liu escorting them out.

Tariyu does get his turn to hold Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., treating them like priceless China. Every time someone got too close to the babies for Tariyu's comfort, he calmly asked them to back up a bit. "I'm sorry you guys. I just don't want…" Little Man apologizes. "You're doing right by them Tariyu. You've no reason to be sorry." TreMarion interrupts, getting everyone around Little Man to nod.

"You're the Little Man now. I'm happy just to be your cousin." Tariyu tells Bobby Jr. softly. Looking up at Tynie, Tariyu goes on "Aunt Tynie, it's time for the little man in the family to have that nickname." "Tariyu you're amazing!" Bobby swears. "Yeah, that's the fault of every guy in this house. Aunt Tynie had a lot to do with it too! I still have a lot to learn from Uncle T, but I figure that'll come with time." Tariyu plots. Kneeling beside him slowly, T whispers "Sounds like a plan to me Tariyu." Bobby Jr. half-reaches for T, Tariyu murmuring "We all love you Little Man." T then takes his son into his arms gently, telling Tariyu "You've done well. Please relax."

Ty-Leah's turn to be talked to by Tariyu comes, the family soon laughing at what they hear. "Ty-Leah, you're loved. I don't have a nickname for ya yet, because Aunt Tynie keeps Little Shit as her nickname!" Ty-Leah smiles and coos at that, Tariyu chiming "Ty-Leah just considered that a deal!" "It's cool Tariyu. You've really impressed us all lately. I want you knowing that." Tynie decrees, ending her laughter. Ty-Leah's smile turns to an expression of tiredness, Tynie aiding Tariyu in handing her over to Sasha.

One more time Tynie leads, asking of Tariyu "Can you get everyone over here to hug these four?" Tariyu nods as that's made to happen, everyone being extra gentle with the twins. Sasha and T wish the rest of the family a good night, only to get escorted to their car by Tynie. The car seats are carried and set up in Sasha's van before Tynie hugs that couple.

"You two know what to do. The entire family takes 2 a.m. phone calls. Yeah I got Liu involved in that, but I was really worried about you two. Can you forgive me?" Tynie wonders. "Sista, there's nothing to forgive. We knew that's why you did that." Sasha overrules, the two ladies hugging after. T assures "Sis, so you feel better: You're forgiven. Sasha's right though, it's not needed. You went with your gut, we respect that. We just didn't want to.." "T, listen. When I say we're family, what I mean is you're not a bother.. Ok?" Tynie overrides. "Got it." T chirps, hugging her.

Sasha's seated as that happens, the twins fast asleep in their car seats. T hops into the driver's seat after securing all the van's doors, driving off as Tynie waves. Practically racing to the others, Tynie conceals her tears until hitting the inside of the front doorway. Bobby leaps to his wife's side, overtaking the task of securing the home.

"Aunt Tynie.. did I.." Tariyu stammers. "You did no wrong, sweetie." Tynie mutters. "What is it baby?" Bobby worries. "Thanks to Spring Breeze's sister, Phil won't know those two beauties! Tariyu shining as he has lately won't be seen by Phil either! I HATED pulling Liu around like that, but I needed to distract from crying over this in front of Sasha, T, and the babies!" Tynie wails. Liu overheard that, approaching the family matriarch carefully. "I mean it dude, I didn't mean to scare you shitless. I love your work for us. Please forgive me." Tynie expands. "You're already forgiven. I knew what you were doing from the second I entered the house tonight." Liu confesses.

Tariyu adds "Honestly, I didn't want to say this in front of those guys either. What you just let out Aunt Tynie.. Is where the idea really came from. I need this kept.." Tao and TreMarion affirm together "It's already private. They won't know. The news they got about Phil suffices for sadness in their day as far as I'm concerned." Bobby mentions "Tariyu, you've done really well today. Relax, those four won't know, at least not coming from any of us."

Sighing in relief, Tariyu says "Thanks." "Tariyu, you over-worried that one sweetie. What you told those four is an amazingly sweet idea. Yeah, you didn't tell them the full truth. You were going with your gut since your Aunt Sasha's a new mom. We love you for that. You said I'm at fault partially for your awesomeness. I just caught what part. Please forgive me for teaching you that." Tynie apologizes. "No worries Babygirl, we caught that too. Tao, Liu and I will work with him on it." TreMarion counters. "Hey! What about Uncle Bobby?!" Tariyu frets. "He's already in on it, honey. My Daddy didn't say so because he wanted that to come from me or Bobby. Like T said: We all got you." Tynie resolves. "She's right. Relax." Bobby assures.

Nodding, Tariyu cries "I'm just trying.." Wrapping both arms around him, Tynie murmurs "We know.. shh.. It's all good. No over-worrying or over-working yourself on that. No one lets me, so I'm not letting you." Tynie soothingly plans. "You got it Aunt Tynie." Tariyu murmurs.

Resting her chin on the top of Tariyu's head, Tynie mentions "I know Sasha, T, and the twins need us. Thing is, so does Tariyu. You all know the next lines out of my mouth." Tao, TreMarion, Liu and Bobby all chime in at the same time "We sure do." "I'm taking away time from the twins being focused on.." Tariyu worries. Removing hear chin from the top of his head, Tynie kneels so her eyes are level with Tariyu's.

"Sweetie, I said that deliberately. I don't want you ever thinking that you're second string to anyone in this family. We'll manage taking care of you and helping with the twins at the same time. Your Uncle Bobby's going over to Tao to craft that little plot.." Tynie claims. Honoring her words, Bobby meets with Tao, Liu and TreMarion. Before Bobby can speak, Liu pipes up "TreMarion, would you mind being the first one in on this? You caught it just as Tynie said something, so I figured.." "That was my plan anyway." TreMarion interrupts.

"Bobby, you and I will back what TreMarion teaches Tariyu. Let this be a bonding thing for them." Tao plans, Bobby nodding to concur. Still holding the second youngest member of the family, Tynie declares "Before you even go there Tariyu, you deserve what they've mapped out. You've shown amazing maturity and wisdom lately, so this is our way to thank you." Tao half hollers "She's right!" Tapping out of her hold, Tariyu smiles shortly. Tao goes about hugging the others with TreMarion, Liu and Tariyu in tow, those three being escorted out by TreMarion. The couple's front door is shut by TreMarion, whom heads home with Tao, Liu and Tariyu after.

Securing their home for the last time today, Tynie starts to lean against the front door. "Come here honey.." Bobby requests, with his arms wide open. "Dammit! My ways of worrying made it into Tariyu's life! I've influenced him negatively when I swore to Tao that I wouldn't! I'm so sorry for that!" Tynie weeps.

"That's what you didn't hear. Tao told me that he considers this happening as a bonding shot for all the men in the family except T with Tariyu. T and Tariyu can bond over the twins, since Tariyu's already amazing with them." Bobby consoles. "S-seriously?!" Tynie stammers out. "Yes. Seriously." Bobby confirms. Taking in his scent silently for several minutes, Tynie slowly relaxes from the day's events. Their hold evaporates over still more time, Tynie and Bobby deciding quietly to take the bassinettes back to her office. When they get that done, she checks the changing table to make sure the chamber's secured. Awaiting her, Bobby holds an arm out, his wife taking the invitation to be held as they walk mere moments later. Locking up her office behind them, Bobby pockets his keys temporarily. They return to the living room, to hang the keys up first then relax on the couch for a while.

Tynie brags "Tariyu's phenomenal! I didn't see what he did coming, nor did I with how wise he's been lately!" "He's definitely shining, as you put it." Bobby gleams, the two snuggling from there.

Pulling the document from Jarry out of his pocket, Bobby starts reading with Tynie at his side. She catches a few things on the list of warning signs with the distributor, gasping "So THAT'S what hit with me this morning!" "I'll always protect and care for you." Bobby vows; confirming her suspicion.

"Babe, you've been unbelievable with that. Especially since we found out I'm diabetic. Honest to God, Bobby I don't like the idea of you having to do all this now that you're retired. I feel bad about that every single day, even though you told me not to. My heart won't let me forget what you go through when the shit hits the fan with my condition. My head's right with my heart on that one, too. The extra stress of you never knowing when I'll have complications isn't fair to you or your ever-loving heart. I worship you for it all, yet I still…" Tynie admits, having tears start to line her eyes. "I'm just proving every vow I've ever made to you. I know you worry about my heart, you have since that one Monday. I see it in your eyes every day, honey. We have Jarry and his staff handling our medical now, Liu told me that's permanent. Please don't cry, Ty-baby." Bobby responds, again interrupting her. Under her breath, Tynie says "It's still unfair to you!"

Again pocketing the document, Bobby holds his wife closely. Comforting her, Bobby goes on "Let our love be the guide. We'll know when we need each other like that. We both have great instincts, trust them. I already plan to, before you worry. Our love comes with a very powerful sync, I say we use it." "Yes love." Tynie replies, having her eyes closed. "Wait.. Did you say Jarry and his staff are our family's permanent medical team?" Tynie wonders. "Sure did." Bobby recounts.

"Wow.." Tynie sighs, then she prays "Lord, I'm worried. Bobby's a phenomenal husband, but he doesn't need the extra stress on his heart that comes with my diabetes. I love Bobby more every second. The never-knowing about complications not only scares me, it also gives me fears about his health. I know he said he's protecting and caring for me, yet I can't shake my concerns. I've been trying so hard to do that. I'm unsure about these distributors now too, since this will be the third one I'm using in less than two months. I'm scared for Bobby's heart, I don't want to lose him!"

Hearing that prayer concerns Bobby, who whispers "Beautiful, my heart's fine. I love you enough to worry. We've made it through a lot together, the diabetes being taken on as one is part of that. I know you're worried about me, your love being strong enough to allow that. I'm not going anywhere. As for you trusting these distributors: If anything happens with this one, Liu already knows what to do and when." Rubbing her left hand down her face, Tynie goes silent for a few minutes. Bobby prays under his breath as she remains silent, reversing the worries Tynie had over him in that.

"Ohh gorgeous, I love you. Please try to relax again, we already have it mapped out." Tynie requests after he finishes. "Yes dear. I love you." Bobby retorts as each wraps the other in their arms tightly.

The most recent discussion wasn't expected by either Tynie or Bobby, both confessing as much as they continue talking softly. Recounting the bulk of the day, they also discover that Tariyu's idea is perfect, just as Sasha called it. In terms of the burned bridges, that's now Liu's turf. The couple recognizes that, noting also the "bonding shots" as Tao considered it are to serve as a way to kill time in wait of updates on those cases.

Although they're not totally relaxed, Tynie and Bobby both are aware this conversation needed to happen. Losing Phil that way this morning wasn't fully mourned by anyone, everyone electing to do so on their own time and in their own way. The motive behind that was simple: Nobody wanted Ty-Leah or Bobby Jr. to be around a bunch of people who were upset. As for Tynie's plan with Liu's backing: T and Sasha uncovered just how far their family will go for them.

Tynie recurrently apologizes for "coming off as domineering."

Bobby doesn't like that notion, so much being declared in a soft voice "Nonsense, you were amazing with those ideas. T and Sasha needed to know we meant business; you just beat me and the other adults to making it happen. After all Sasha's been through, your plan was necessary. I say that because she's probably been worried about us still helping her. T's likely with her on that, at least from the feeling I got. We'll meet up again, to act on Tariyu's bonfire idea, as well as the funerals. I'll admit it, he's amazing with those plans." "He wanted to show his hand, that's all. Least that's how I took it." Tynie confesses, checking her pocket for their phone.

Pulling that device out, she sees a text from Tao basically citing her latest remark verbatim. Liu promises to "handle Sasha's legal needs first, then anything with a soon-to-expire statute of limitations, closing that all out with everything else Tynie wanted done" before everyone shoots of a text saying "We had a great time. Love you All."

Sasha adds "Thanks Bobby and Tynie, for everything. Next time you have an idea sista, please don't scare Liu shitless!" Tynie vows "I won't. I didn't mean to tonight either. Liu's really cool about it though. If you need us: call until either Bobby or I wake up. Love you." Everyone concurs, each party then either pocketing or charging their phones. Planting the couple's phone on Bobby, Tynie says "I love you Bobby-bear. I'd adore ending the day with some time in the Jacuzzi and watching movies in our bed." "You mind reader." Bobby gleams, whisking her up into his arms. Tynie wilts into her hubby's embrace, bragging "I have the best in life! I married the perfect man! Every day I'm yours is my Paradise, Bobby!" After Tynie hears the same regards reversed and styled for her, Bobby gets kissed wildly right before they get to the master bedroom.

Reaching her right arm away from him for a moment, Tynie opens the door to their room. "We're equals baby. I've wanted to see if I could do that!" She laughs. "Very nice.." Bobby purrs, taking his wife to her closet. Settling her down, they kiss again before separating to ready for the first part of Tynie's plan to "end the day. When she's ready, Tynie sneaks into Bobby's closet, wrapping him in her arms from behind. Leaning into her embrace, Bobby smiles from ear to ear. They modify the hold on the way to the Jacuzzi, neither one really wishing to speak. Moments after they enter that room of the house, Bobby has everything set up for them. Settling in together, he asks "My Beauty really OK?" "I already miss Phil. I'm tired of all this loss we've had lately. I know loss is a part of life, but still." Tynie responds reaching out for him.

Taking her up on the invited cuddle, Bobby starts kissing Tynie in spurts. She changes that entirely, wishing to share in romance undisturbed as they relax in the jet-raging water.

Turns out, Tynie only needs the wraps for her distributor to act as a backup cover and a re-enforcement for the clip. Jarry put that in the document which by now is resting on Bobby's end table. He'd moved it from his pocket before changing to join her in the Jacuzzi, Tynie learning as much when they at last separate from the kisses.

In their own homes the other family members close out their day with a drink, T and Sasha doing so with sodas. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wind up sleeping for several hours, Kyra having given T a list of things to expect with the twins. Also on that list was a group of things to consider as "red flags," T altering how the twins sleep based on that information. Sasha'd been given the baby monitors before she left, Tynie planting those in the diaper bag prior to escorting them to the van. T relates "We have an amazing family. I've known Tynie for years, yet I'm STILL adapting to her.. as Liu calls it "circumstance-based intensity." "T, we all are. That's a lifelong thing with Tynie I believe." Sasha laughs, the two clearing from the sodas after.

T has it set up now so that the twins sleep in the same room as he and Sasha, figuring their room can be used when they're a bit older. "I just hope the family's alright with how I altered things around here." T worries. "Yeah, about that. Bobby told me they expected it. Don't worry T. As long as we use what they gave us and have them help, we're alright." Sasha admits. The two hold hands for a literal second, T relenting nervously. "I'll tell you when it's too much. Relax." Sasha soothes, taking his hand in hers. "Ok then." T accepts, leading Sasha towards the babies and their room.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're closing out the Jacuzzi time without a conversation. Tynie guides her man back in the direction of the master bedroom. As she goes to strike the wall-mounted shutoff switch with her elbow, Bobby reaches around and pats it with his palm. Using that as an opportunity to check him out, Tynie yowls "Ohh baby.. You're so fuckin HOT!" Blushing, Bobby returns "Thanks. So are you."

They go from that short talk to resuming a trek to their room, without a gap between them. Changing out of the swimwear, Tynie goes for the top Bobby gave her and a pair of shorts. He again follows her lead, the two meeting up less than ten minutes later. The couple's phone was still in the pants Bobby wore earlier, getting pulled out by him on the way to their bed. Sasha texted "Guys, it's incredible! T and I are getting along GREAT! He held my hand tonight!" "That's awesome sis. You two be careful and take it slow." Tynie advises in her reply. T overtakes Sasha's phone saying "thanks for the blessing. We will. Love you. The babies are asleep. We're good for now. We know what to do." Bobby snares the phone from his wife to reply "Love you too. Alright then. Later."

Tynie and Bobby hold hands with their phone caught in each other's palms, laughing as they head for bed. Sliding before him, Tynie aligns her frame to one side of the bed. Their phone falls from the grip shared as she moves, landing squarely on Tynie's navel. "I'll never be able to do THAT again!" She giggles. Smiling broadly, Bobby laughs "Maybe so. Maybe not. It was pretty sweet though!" Slipping his hand over her build, Bobby takes the phone and charges it. Kissing her chastely, he promises "I'll be right back.." With his back turned to her, Bobby sets up a few movies to watch, going as far as to set the system to auto shutdown. Tynie eyes him over while they're apart, elating "Ohh hell yeahh!" Returning to his wife's side moments after everything's ready, Bobby slurs "Ohh damn!"

Tynie and Bobby pull the covers over each other, sharing in a quick-yet-deep kiss. The movies Bobby set up begin just as the affection ends, the couple snuggling up as they roll on. After everything that's hit lately, Tynie realizes Bobby chose a mix of comedies and romance flix, only breaking from her part of watching them to lather him in kisses. They share laughs, Bobby returning every smooch he got just as strongly as Tynie gave them. True to his unspoken suspicion, Tynie and Bobby later fall asleep in one another's arms, the entertainment center shutting down automatically as slumber struck the pair.

Snoring in time with each other, Tynie and Bobby relax in sleep for the rest of the night. The next time the family will get together won't be as happy though, everyone will link up to say final farewells to Bruno and Phil. Everyone already misses those two, so much being noted in silent prayers sent by all who knew them in Tynie and Bobby's family.

Yet again, the family's heavenly observers list got expanded….


	100. Ch 100

Title: Tough Love

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

In the early hours of the next morning Tynie's awakened by Bobby jolting out of their snuggle. He'd done that to answer the couple's phone as it started going off. Tao's on the other end, apologizing "Sorry for the early-hour call. You two are needed at my place as soon as possible." "We're on our way now!" Bobby swears, the two then racing around to get everything needed together before leaving the house. Tao had hung up after hearing Bobby's vow, Tynie managing to purse their phone as they dart across the home. They make it to Tynie's newest ride in the garage with the home already secured before their phone goes off again.

When Tynie answers this call, Tao's calling back to explain "Tariyu's seemed awesome, Tynie you've been half right on that. It's just I caught him with some things that scare me." "Tao, don't tell me over the phone sug', tell me when we get to your door. I just told Bobby that I'm covering the traffic tickets for everyone. Please have Liu relay that to the others!" Tynie interrupts, Bobby catching the hint. "You got it!" Tao assures, hanging up. Liu'd overheard her, making good on the newest orders immediately. Jarry got woke up too, instructed to "have the same staffers on you as you did at Tynie's." Agreeing, Jarry makes those calls.

Tynie and Bobby get to Tao's first, Jarry and his staffers parking at Tao's not too long after Bobby does. T and Sasha take a while in getting there, Ty-Leah being nearly impossible to get up at that hour. TreMarion arrives in the gap between everyone else, not sure as to why they're all at Tao's.

"Don't ask me guys, for once I have no damn idea." Tynie alludes as they all meet up. Tao lets everyone in, apologizing to Sasha "I may not have top-of-the line stuff for the babies now.. But I will. I swear that." "Tao, you sweetie, it's ok. I'll just need a little help with these two. T's helping you guys with why we're here." Sasha counters. Securing the home behind them, Tao points Sasha out to Kyra who says "I already heard. On it now."

What Tynie sees next both shocks and offends her greatly, Tariyu heading to the kitchen for aluminum foil with something hanging out of his pocket. "Liu, be ready to get me off of about a half dozen felonies." Tynie announces, tackling Tariyu from behind. Everyone sees that, Bobby kneeling beside his wife while sporting a look that says "Sorry babe, I should've done that." Pat searching Tariyu, Tynie comes up with several types of illicit narcotics alongside their paraphernalia.

Hopping off his back, Tynie keeps Tariyu in place by contorting his left arm behind his head. Liu and Bobby get plastic bags to handle every item that Tynie extracted from Tariyu's pockets, not wanting their prints on them. "Oh, Tynie.. That half dozen felonies and you being bailed out on them… consider it done if need be." Liu educates as those two men gather everything up. "Cool. T, Daddy.. Need a favor. Go tear Tariyu's room apart.. Literally! Search that son-of-a-bitch for ANYTHING illegal for a man Tariyu's age!" Tynie responds. Tao adds "She read my mind!" T and TreMarion chime as one "Got it" before heading off to honor Tynie's plan.

Finally letting Tariyu up off the floor and releasing his left arm, Tynie spins to stand on his feet, placing the entire weight of her being on them. "I don't care if that hurt you or not! Fact of the matter is, we've all loved you! You rewarded our love, dedication, and educations with illegal drug use, so NO you DON'T get to say anything! We don't know how or where the fuck you got this shit! Frankly I don't care! Don't think your tears will change our minds, Tariyu because they won't! I've already been cleared by your custodial guardian and our attorney! The main reason it's ME doing this to you is simple: Every man in this room is already busy making DAMN sure your high ass don't touch the babies!" Tynie dictates.

Tao affirms "She's not lying on anyone's names either Tariyu!" Bobby stands beside his wife, seeing Tariyu ball up fists, Tynie then getting pushed aside. "If you're going to be a tough guy and fight someone… it's going to be ME!" Bobby howls, stancing himself as ready to fight. Tynie goes to Liu, saying softly "Make that getting off of felonies thing cover everyone here. Have Sasha and the twins taken out of this room.. NOW! Beyond that.. DO NOT offer rehab to Tariyu, and STOP anyone who does!" Jarry heard those orders, pointing to Kyra and then to another room in the house.

"You're apparently supposed to come with me." Kyra whispers to Sasha, helping her carry the twins in the opposing room. T witnesses that, standing on the outside of the doorway to the room Kyra, Sasha, and the babies are now in. Turning his head towards Kyra, T whispers "Trust me on this.." Kyra nods, returning "I already do… I mean we do." As that all happened, Liu relayed Tynie's "No rehab for Tariyu" rule to everyone else in the house. TreMarion goes to Tao with an apology on his lips. "I took Babygirl's orders about tearing Tariyu's room apart rather literally. I'll say this: you need CSU in that room, and a drug dog." Tao responds "You did right, I'll get Liu on the CSU drug dog thing now."

Hearing his name, Liu makes the call. Appraising the cops as to the family's behavior being under his orders, Liu requests the K-9 cop and CSU to "Be at my brother's house as soon as you can." The cop on the other end of the line claims "We can be there inside the hour. I've noted your orders relating to the family's behavior in this case. I'll see to it no charges are filed against anyone you don't want them on." Telling the cop to hold, Liu calls his brother over.

"Tao, I don't know how to ask you this.." Liu worries. "Tynie was right, no rehab for Tariyu. He needs to learn his acts have consequences. You know what to do." Tao counters. The cop on the other end of the line heard that, adding in "I'll need that in writing when we arrive." Tao says "Give me ten minutes, got to find a pen!" Jarry pulls a pen from his pocket, leaning into one of his staffer's ears to order "Get him a piece of paper."

Nodding, the staffer goes right into her purse. "Never leave home without it." She asserts, extracting a memo pad from her purse. Tao takes that gently from the woman's hand, mentioning "Thank you for this." One piece taken from that pad, the staffer puts it back in her purse. Tao cuts a written consent for Tariyu to be arrested and treated like an adult on these cases with tears in his eyes.

Tynie sees those line his eyes, racing to Tao's side. "Elder, I meant no offense with my fierceness earlier. I know you don't want to do this, I'm so sorry you have to. Please forgive me." Tynie whispers. Hearing her call him something she hasn't since they met, Tao objects "You've no reason to be sorry, Younger One. I should've seen this as a risk with him." They hug, Tynie then hearing Tao fret about "Tariyu alleging he's not loved by Tao and the others." "Let him. He did this to himself. It's hard, I know. God, do I ever know how hard this is. I don't want to be this cold to Tariyu, but he needs it. Tough Love is all this is, Tao. We don't want the babies around illegal drugs." Tynie assures.

Knocks are heard on the front door, TreMarion heading to answer them. Tariyu and Bobby stare into each other's eyes, both men wanting the other to flinch first. CSU's lead to Tariyu's room by TreMarion with the K-9 Cop in tow. "I take it.." TreMarion starts. "Sir, we know what to do. We just need you to go be with your family." The K-9 cop interrupts. Nodding, TreMarion goes to Bobby's side. Tapping him on the shoulder, TreMarion whispers "You've been told to stand down. Go be by Tynie's side, he's about to be arrested." Bobby nods shortly, making good on what TreMarion whispered literally seconds later.

Tynie feels her hubby wrap an arm around her shoulders, Tao remaining in Tynie's arms for a few more moments. Slipping out of her embrace, Tao's about to apologize when Bobby overrules "We're doing right by him and us. No family deserves this, Tao. Tynie was right though, it needed to happen." The cops who came in with CSU and the K-9 cop hear that, turning to arrest Tariyu.

Tynie has the consent for Tariyu to be treated like an adult with this arrest in her hands, tapping to break both Tao and Bobby's hold on her. Racing to the arresting officers, Tynie educates "You guys are going to need this. He's NOT getting bonded out, nor are we helping with his legal matters anymore. We're also NOT taking his collect calls when you have him in the jail! That means he needs a court-appointed lawyer for these cases. I'm relaying what our counsel told us to in this matter before ANYONE goes there!"

Taking that paper from her, the arresting officer announces "You heard the woman." Tariyu's stunned at what he overhears, immediately declaring "I'm not saying another thing until I get my lawyer!" The arresting officers all tell him that'll take a couple hours, Tariyu still refusing to speak. Tao overheard what Tynie said to the cops, waving the K-9 cop over to him. "Can you do me a favor? Have what my granddaughter Tynie told those cops made part of the record. We're not doing anything for him anymore, excluding appearing to see justice done." Tao requests. "Sir, that's not a favor. It's a given with cases like this, but I'll let them know she forgot to add that line." The K-9 cop assures, heading over to his colleagues. Tariyu's halfway out of Tao's home by the time the new word arrives to the other officers, only to be advised by one of them "I hope getting high was worth it. You're totally on your own now."

In the living room of Tao's, Tynie starts crying. Bobby races to her side, as everyone there hears "I didn't want to do that to him! I love Tariyu.. We all do! I just can't believe this shit!" Tao steps in before Bobby can speak "I knew this hurt you deeply, I'm sorry I didn't step up and be the dominant one in this circumstance. Younger One, I need forgiven.." "It hit you harder than it did me, Tao. This shit was in YOUR home! Forgiveness isn't needed sweetie, not in my book." Tynie counters through tears. Liu walked the cops out of the home, telling them all as Tariyu's set in a paddy wagon "Oh, and for the record: my clients DID NOT LIE On my name!"

"We'll note that in the reports, sir. You'll be contacted when this goes to court." One of the cops retorts, Liu advising "Very well. We'll appear to witness the case, that's it. If Tariyu wants any of my other clients to defend him in ANY way.. I'll stop at NOTHING to get those subpoenas overturned!" Breaking his silence, Tariyu hollers "I already know I'm out of the family! I won't bother Tynie or anyone else! Yes, I know this is being used against me.. I don't fucking care!" Before the cops can add anything to the conversation, Liu texts himself what Tariyu hollered verbatim before turning around to head back inside.

"I'll be waiting for word on that court date." Liu growls at the K-9 cop, who informs "You'll be contacted immediately when we get that information confirmed." Providing the cops his number, Liu waits until they program it to their phones and note it in the reports before fully leaving the scene. Tynie's in Bobby's arms by this moment, crying her eyes out without a word said.

Securing the home behind him, Liu worries about the damage done to part of his brother's home. TreMarion overhears Liu mutter something regarding "paying for the wreckage," only to override "No way dude. Tao said he's not dealing with that right now, Babygirl WON'T let you! You've done amazing things with our legal matters as a family, Liu. I'll handle getting you more time to deal with Sasha's legal issues. As for those with a time limit, you treat them with an emergency priority. We're not fucking with Tariyu anymore, beyond seeing him in court for these cases. I'm speaking for the whole family on this too." Liu agrees "Very well, thank you TreMarion." The two men briefly hug, TreMarion then heading off to honor his most recently declared plan. Approaching T, TreMarion wonders "With this new situation, do you think Sasha's alright with waiting for a few days?"

Sasha interrupts "Tell Liu this shit has priority, however it's being handled." "In that case Sasha, you may be waiting a few days. Liu's got cases with upcoming time limits to take care of. Please don't be upset." TreMarion informs. T guesses "I take it we're only to show up for the court dates with Tariyu. Tynie had Liu wash our hands of him after this shit. Especially since there are newborns in the family." TreMarion adds "T, you read Babygirl's moves like a book!" Sasha asserts "I don't blame Tynie in the least. I don't mind waiting TreMarion, as long as the birth certificate goes through with everything we added to it." "I'll check on that right now." TreMarion assures, racing to Liu's hip after. The twins sleep right through the bulk of this new circumstance, Ty-Leah waking first. Sasha gently pulls her from the car seat to feed her, Ty-Leah later belching just as loudly as yesterday. True to form, Bobby Jr. gets the same respects as his sister, only to follow her with the loudness of the belch.

Kyra sees a pair of bassinets in the corner of the room, bringing them to Sasha's side. Bobby Jr. gets the same treatment Ty-Leah did, both babies snoring moments after being laid into the bassinets. Liu swears up and down that Sasha's worry about the birth certificate's unfounded, telling TreMarion "Even with this shit hitting, I managed to get that concretely handled." "Babygirl's right… you ARE a miracle worker!" TreMarion cheers, hugging the family lawyer.

T sees that from across the house, saying softly "Sasha, we're golden. What you worried about is covered." Breaking off the man-hug, TreMarion darts to the room Sasha's in, announcing "I don't know how Liu does it, I swear! The birth certificate's handled, just as you wanted it to be." "He's a miracle worker!" Sasha giggles softly, trying not to wake the twins.

In Bobby's arms, Tynie still weeps, her silence destroyed by a confession "I don't know why Tariyu did that to us all. I hated being such a bitch about how he's treated, though. I never thought we'd have to go cold on one of our own as we have, seriously. I stand by every syllable I claimed on Liu's name!" "You mean we stand on those syllables babe. Nobody saw this coming, not even Tao. Everything will work out.. I swear." Bobby soothes. Tao walks up on the couple with TreMarion at his side, both putting a hand on Tynie's shoulders. "Babygirl, I know you loved Tariyu deeply. This hurts us all, honestly. Nobody wanted to do this, nor do the men in this family feel right that you were the dominant one in this case. I know you wanted us guarding the twins and Sasha, yet we should've had eyes out on you too." TreMarion regrets.

"Daddy, that's where you're mistaken. Bobby did have eyes on me, he stepped in when Tariyu tried to batter me. Tell Liu to have the cops add assault and attempted battery to the charges, will ya?" Tynie responds.

"I already did, Younger One." Tao informs. Liu hears his brother call Tynie something he'd been told hasn't been used as a nickname for her in a good while, then he educates the cluster of people around him "I just proved Tao did that before saying something to you Tynie. Sasha's alright with waiting on her other legal matters until those with a statute of limitations about to expire are covered. She had T and TreMarion tell me that much. I hope you're OK with the change in how I handle…" "As long as we're notified of the court date for this new shit, you're good. Do your thing, man." Bobby intrudes. "Oh, and texting us works for that too!" Tynie chimes. "You guys really are awesome. I didn't see those responses coming!" Liu cheers.

"Brother, TreMarion told you they'd answer in that effect. Everyone here's with them on it too." Tao informs. "Daddy…" Tynie worries. "I did, he wanted to pull one of your moves Babygirl. He was about to pay for the damages we did to the room that used to be occupied by Tariyu. I told him that's too close to covering Tariyu's matters for our comfort." TreMarion admits.

"Liu, Daddy was right on that. I know you felt bad that Tao's home got basically vandalized, but Tariyu's the reason why. I say when he's done going to court for this shit we find a way to nail him for the costs of the damages." Tynie mandates. "She's a GENIUS!" Tao gasps, basically consenting to that idea. "I can nail Tariyu civilly. I just need Tao to cut a notice saying he has no intention of assisting Tariyu with that in any way." Liu plots.

"Better idea. We all sign off on that notice, showing a united front." Bobby interrupts. "If I can get to a laptop.." Tynie starts. "No Babygirl, I cover writing that. I'll have Liu check it for legality when I'm done before we sign it. I'll do that later today or tomorrow afternoon and text Liu to get you guys to come sign it." TreMarion overrules. Tao follows "Tynie, I told him to go there. I want Liu hearing this: I consent to HOWEVER TreMarion words that notice." Looking up from Bobby's chest, Tynie asks "Daddy, is Tao.."

"Yep. We discussed it when you weren't speaking. I know it takes A LOT for you to go silent that fast, so I figured it best to have the rest of the family make plans for handling this to back Liu." TreMarion advises. "I got to check on Sasha. This has to be too much for her.." Tynie frets, attempting to break Bobby's hold on her.

Clearing his throat, Jarry decrees "Tynie, that's why I was called. I gathered the same staffers we had at your place earlier, so you saw familiar faces. Don't worry, they're being compensated for this." "Thanks Jarry. By the way, that was the most intriguing stand-down order I've ever gotten!" Tynie answers. "Stand-down order.. Huh?!" Jarry gulps, confused.

"She tries to pay for everything. We've been hurt repeatedly by people who've gotten what they wanted out of her. We're awaiting word on whether or not we got repaid for that shit too." Bobby relates. "Oh, about that. Bobby, that'll take until next Tuesday. I just checked my planner app on my phone. I have seven court dates in the next two days and four on Monday. The next times in court start this afternoon." Liu relays.

"Damn! Liu, promise me something: when you get all that shit done, and Sasha's legal matters too, you go on vacation again." Tynie requests. "Umm Little Shit.. That was the plan." Liu giggles. "One thing she forgot to say, we meet up for the funerals and the court dates with Tariyu. Everyone except Sasha, T, and the twins are to be at those court dates, that is. They're to be appraised after the fact. I'll text them myself." Tao plots. T walked into the room when that rang out, turning to Tao before stating "Thank you for that. I don't think it's wise for the twins to be around illegal drugs or their users in any way. I'll handle that text when it comes through. Matter of fact, I may just rig it so the babies and Sasha have medical appointments on the day this goes to court."

Jarry attaches "You just did. I'll set that up with Liu when he gets the time before a judge confirmed." Nodding, T goes back to making Sasha something to eat. "Tao, I owe ya for this man. I don't want Sasha not eating. Forgive me." T hollers.

"No you don't, In fact, I'm following your logic!" Tao yells back, going to meet T in the kitchen. Bobby's still holding Tynie closely when her new distributor pings a "low cartridge" warning. One of Jarry's staffers hears that too, racing to end the ringing of that alarm. "Just obeying boss's orders." The staffer says nervously, changing out Tynie's cartridge. "Sweetie, it's OK. I appreciate you sparing my hubby and I that particular trouble. Jarry did right advising you to be ready for that, but I don't want you so nervous about it. You're good." Tynie assures.

The staffer sighs in relief, walking away from that couple slowly after Tynie's distributor purrs into life. Jarry'd overheard what Tynie said to his staffer, approaching the member of his payroll with a smirk. "She's right, they're good people. You don't need to be so tense around them." The staffer's educated, only to admit back "Sir, I'm new to the ranks. This is my first month in your medical center as an employee, and I don't want to mess up too badly."

"Kurtis, you're fine. Relax." Jarry admonishes, Tynie adding "Kurtis, dude: with us you get told if you fuck up. Chances are, Liu will be the messenger on that one. Until you get told you're about to see Liu in court, you're golden!" "You got it!" Kurtis sighs, everyone then finding somewhere to sit. Kurtis races to aid Kyra in bringing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the living room. Sasha giggles "Little Shit has it rigged to where I don't do much of anything!" "If by Little Shit you mean Tynie, then yeah she does. She just told me to quote her too. "Sasha's a mama now, she needs every break she can get!" Kurtis admits.

Each person excluding T and Tao settling into the living room furniture, Sasha chuckles "Tynie.. You Little SHIT!" Laughing, Tynie inquires "Just how many times do I got to tell you guys that's my nickname?!"

Kyra and Kurtis look at each other, together arising to serve the family what Tao and T made to eat. "We're taking a page from Little Shit's book. You two and our boss.. Go sit down." Kyra and Kurtis say simultaneously. Jarry, T, and Tao share a glance, then make good on what they were told to do. Tynie's laughs end abruptly, everyone wondering why.

"Sasha, I had T arrange some things. I'll say this.. You're otherwise booked when Liu gets certain information confirmed. You'll still get word on it though. I called in a favor from Tao." Tynie blabs. "She didn't call in any favors, the rest is true." Tao objects. Kyra and Kurtis serve everyone the meal, all but Sasha getting coffee on the side. Sasha again gets tea, Kyra advising "It's not wise for you to have too much caffeine right now. Tynie spoke the truth, by the way." "I know she did, I also know what she means about being otherwise booked." Sasha verifies, everyone eating in silence from there.

Soon ending her meal, Tynie sits back slightly as curiosities rage through her mind. Bobby following her lead on that soon hears posed softly "How did Tariyu get his hands on that shit? How did he get it in the house without Tao knowing? Was he already high when he held the twins earlier?!" "Oooh, those are good questions." Bobby mentions, then hollering for the family lawyer. Liu races to the couple's hips after having taken a break from eating. Tynie leans into Liu's ear, requiring "Get word on how the fuck Tariyu got that shit, much less how he got it in here without Tao knowing. Get word on if Tariyu was high earlier when he held the twins. If he was.. You know what to do!" "You got it!" Liu replies, going for his phone.

Calling the officers that just left Tao's, Liu advises of the family's plan to "lather Tariyu in charges if he was high when around newborn twins today."

Liu adds emphatically "We HAD NO IDEA he was on these drugs until before you were called!" Also admonishing that he needs word on how Tariyu got "that shit" as Tynie called it, and had possession in Tao's home without him knowing, Liu learns "Sir, that's all part of the investigation. When we get it discovered, you do. The tests for those drugs will be done in a matter of a few hours. You'll be contacted. We've noted everything you just said."

Liu heads for the family matriarch, Tynie, to educate her on what he was just told. Pocketing the couple's phone, Tynie sees the family lawyer take a knee. "They're all over it as I speak. When I get word you do. They've added the charges about him being high around babies too. I just saw to that." "Cool man. Thanks. Go back to eating now." Tynie orders, Liu urgently complying.

Everyone at Tao's winds up eating in silence, cleanup being handled by Kyra and Kurtis. "Those two really didn't have to do that." Tynie concerns. "Little Shit, we wanted to! Your family's been through enough here as it is!" Kurtis bellows. "Ok, who taught him how to do that?!" Tynie wonders. Jarry points right to TreMarion, whom starts laughing. "Daddy!" Tynie gasps, embarrassed. "Babygirl, when Bobby told Jarry about how you two've been done by those who got what they wanted, that was converted into orders for his staff to watch out for certain things. Not just with you, but with everyone. It's all a welfare checking thing since Jarry and his people handle our medical stuff now." TreMarion confesses.

Gazing at Jarry, Tynie learns "He spoke the truth. Sorry I didn't come straight to you with it, but after the most recent events I didn't feel right." "Jarry, what I told Kurtis about fucking up covers you too. You went with your gut, we're good man." Tynie appraises. "Good to know. Thank you Tynie." Jarry assures, Liu telling him "What she said covers everyone here.. Before you go there."

Tynie has Bobby's left arm around her shoulders when she spins to look into Tao's eyes. Seeing an expression that hollers of self-slander on Tao's face, Tynie explains to her hubby. "I'll be right back babe." Breaking his hold upon her, Bobby witnesses the love of his life race to Tao's hip.

"Daddy, I need you to get Liu's consent to block off Tariyu's room! Secure it by any means necessary! T, you and Kyra stay by Sasha and the babies! Baby, do me a favor: canvass the rest of this house! Jarry, you and your staffers secure the front door! I got Tao covered!" Tynie plots. Liu chimes "You heard the woman!" Everyone leaps to comply with Tynie's plan, Tao starting to cry again. "Elder, I'm sorry for how you see me. I sensed you needed backup on this, and you didn't know what to do next. Please forgive me." Tynie murmurs, holding Tao closely. "You did right Tynie, nothing to forgive. I just can't' believe.." Tao mutters. "Nobody can, sweetie. Which is why that room's being blocked off." Tynie relates.

Bobby returns from his canvassing of the house, pulling Liu over to order "She timed that well, although NOTHING'S missing. Check EVERY bank account linked to the family, you know why and what to do if anything's amiss." "Consider it done man." Liu replies, Bobby then heading for his wife. Everyone else Tynie'd ordered around returns to the living room, Liu getting mobbed by his clients.

"We did as Babygirl wanted, yet something tells me Tao shouldn't be alone for a few days." TreMarion concerns. "Tao's staying with me until this event goes to court. Everything in this house will get replaced, by me. I'm his blood brother, so it's family backing family. I don't want Little Shit spending a dime on this. I'll be contacted if the cops need back in this place. In terms of this situation, you've all done everything I want you to until it goes before a judge." Liu appraises. "In that case, we all help you arrange those items." TreMarion attests. "Very well." Liu concurs, the mob around him dissipating.

Sasha sees the twins sleeping in the bassinets, Kyra watching over them like a hawk. T assures "Kyra, you've been great with us today. Please stand down." Nodding, Kyra silently obeys.

Jarry then calls Kurtis, Kyra and the other staffer to his side, inquiring "Liu, if there's nothing else we need to do…" "You're free to leave guys, thank you." Liu declares, escorting that group out of Tao's. Locking up behind them, Liu turns to the family before declaring "Tao's staying with me. This place will only be touched by investigators and myself after you all leave. Keep a phone by you to learn of the court date with this shit. Beyond that, anyone who wants to go home, can. I'll say this prior to anyone leaving: This place will NOT look the same when or if we all meet here again."

Tao decrees "Change of plans, Liu you are NOT paying to remodel this place. I heard what you said. After the investigation's over, I want to sell this house. I'll stay with you until that clears." Liu mentions "Alright brother. You can expect me to take you home shopping when that goes through as well. Little Shit made that a rule when we dealt with TreMarion's house." TreMarion approaches Bobby before whispering "Bruno signed his house and SUV over to me before we lost him. Those were his final acts of respect to the family. Liu's claiming it's his house when really it's not, don't say anything." Bobby relays that to Tynie, who weeps "Those were the last overt acts of respect to the family."

Tao arises to gather what he'll need while staying at the house everyone has heard is Liu's, only to hear Sasha say "Liu, is there ANY way you can do us all a BIG favor? Take Tao out to get everything he owns replaced. If it's martial arts related or an heirloom, have it trucked to your place. I know I sound like Little Shit, but I sensed she deserves a break. After all, she did have to pull some seriously harsh shit a while ago."

Tynie agrees "Thank ya sis. Liu, she read my mind." "Brother, by the sounds of it, we have a shopping trip to go on. I'll make arrangements for the trucking now." T interjects "Umm Liu, no you won't. Follow me on this.." Seeing T go for his phone, everyone freezes. Managing to get ahold of a moving company, T demands "Only a high rank is to come to my uncle's house! I'm under the OBSCENELY strict orders of my attorney to say that every item to be moved is to be handled as FRAGILE! If you keep giving me shit, you'll be French kissing EVERYTHING you own GOODBYE! My lawyer has a reputation for ENDING freedoms and fiscal securities you asshat!" The man on the other end gulps, then requests the address. T provides it, with a warning "I'm armed right now, also by my lawyer's orders. You will ONLY deal WITH ME!" Liu walks right up on Sasha, saying "He's not lying on my name, for the record. I'm watching over you until this is done."

"Lemme guess.." Sasha starts. "Actually, Bobby's." Liu interrupts. T hangs up, telling the group "I don't want to sound bossy, but from what I just overheard Liu tell Sasha: Nobody leaves until Tao's stuff is in the moving truck." Bobby looks Liu dead in the eyes, as the family's told "T didn't lie on my name." Sasha giggles "You're that readable Liu, really?" "Apparently so." T laughs. Tynie's in tears, again not saying a word, everyone seeing that as well. TreMarion says nervously "Yeahhh, I'm going with my gut on this one." All those in Tao's living room see him start a canvass of the house in the kitchen, the only room untouched being Tariyu's. Returning to the family, TreMarion sees T making good on everything he demanded on the phone. "Don't move the furniture, I'm replacing it." Tao decrees, the movers and T hearing it echo. Tynie's snapped out of her crying spell by the sound of Ty-Leah starting to cry. She taps out of Bobby's hold, racing to her namesake's hip seconds later. "It's alright sweetie.. Auntie's got you.." Tynie soothes, holding Ty-Leah closely. Sasha pulls a baby bottle out of the diaper bag, handing it over.

Tynie settles between Sasha and Liu, delicately feeding her namesake. Bobby ends the gap between he and his wife, Bobby Jr. immediately after getting the same treatment Ty-Leah attained. Sasha leans back against the couch, telling Liu "Yeah, you can stand down now dude."

Liu smiles at that, heading off to back T as the movers handle Tao's property. T leans into the family lawyer, wondering "Exactly how fast can you make ending their freedom and business a priority?" "Right now good with you?" Liu asks. "Definitely is." T chirps, advising Liu of why in great detail. Ty-Leah eats like a horse, Tynie giggling "She's just like me on that one!" Bobby Jr. demonstrates his likeness to Tynie about eating when upset right after his sister does, Bobby adding "They both are!"

The couple arises with their namesakes in their arms as Tao wonders "I'm quoting Tynie when I ask this: What the hell just hit?" TreMarion assumes "I don't know, but it involves my getting consent to move what you're taking to Liu's to my SUV." Tao approves "Go for it man, you know what to say to Liu." Approaching T, TreMarion relays the change in location for Tao's property. Liu attests "I already know.. Destroy cords. Go ahead TreMarion, with T helping you." T and TreMarion nod, leaving the house to get Tao's stuff out of the moving truck and stash it in TreMarion's SUV.

The movers get told to "Take it up with our attorney" every time they bitch about what TreMarion and T are doing, honoring that after the second time around.

Liu reads the movers the riot act, doing so just under what could be a case against him. The movers wait until their truck's emptied entirely before leaving, one call made that Liu didn't catch. T races to the attorney's side, warning "They called the owner. Expect to be called by that person in a matter of moments." "I'll cover that shit. You two go back inside." Liu commands, T and TreMarion complying at once. Tao's relaxed in a chair by Sasha when T and TreMarion arrive in the living room. Bobby and Tynie care for their namesakes until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are again asleep. Ty-Leah drools on Tynie's shoulder while she slumbers, Sasha giggling "Sorry sis." "It's cool Sasha, no worries. She knows she's safe in my arms, that's all this means." Tynie objects.

Contorting her head so Ty-Leah's closed eyes are in her view, Tynie whispers "Nobody will EVER hurt you.. Not on my watch! You're loved little one, as is your brother." In her sleep, Ty-Leah smiles, Tynie taking that as the child understanding her. Bobby tells his namesake the same thing Tynie did hers, receiving the same response. Sasha sees that, as does T, whom holds her hand softly. Tynie and Bobby look down to see that, Bobby cheering gently "Congrats you two. Be careful and take this slowly. We love you. T, you have no idea what you're doing for this family." "Baby, that's where you're wrong. T knows, it's written all over his face." Tynie laughs, trying to do so without waking the babies. "Umm Bobby, she's right." T chuckles.

T then asks for the family to go quiet for a moment, having something to announce. "I don't mean to sound selfish with this, but there's another reason I leapt into helping Sasha. I was told that I lost the capacity to have kids while in the Marines. I had to have an operation after a mandatory physical they gave me. I don't know how you all will take knowing this, but I hope I'm still good with you." T announces.

Every man in the house knew pretty much exactly where T was going with that, Tynie's reply being "T, dude.. It's all good. You're working wonders for the twins. We're just glad you're still here, honestly. What you said isn't selfish, really. You didn't know how else to broach the topic, after all the shit we've been through you wanted to tread softly with it. We respect that." Liu affirms "Little Shit's right, T. You didn't do anything wrong." TreMarion, Tao, and Bobby all add "They're right man. Relax."

T sighs in relief, Sasha mentioning "It's really all good. Tynie spoke for them all, the guys just backed her. I'm sorry you went through that, we all are. Tynie forgot to say that part."

Tao goes around seeing if anyone wants anything, Liu stopping him cold. "Brother, I was instructed to take you shopping. After they all go home and I handle a couple court dates, I plan to. I'll be the one holding the keys to this place, and answering to investigators. If anyone else gets called by the investigators they are NOT To answer that without me standing on their toes, LITERALLY!" Liu commands. "Got it!" Tynie and the others all chime in, praying they didn't wake the babies from the loudness of their reply. Ty-Leah and Bobby are still asleep in their namesake's arms as that reply ends, Tynie seeing that. "Wow, these two can sleep through damn near anything!" She cheers. Tynie and Bobby then delicately lay their namesakes into the car seats, taking what Liu said about shopping to mean the family's to return to their respective homes any minute.

TreMarion announces "Babygirl, relax. There's plenty of room to store those things. We'll have the bonfire to rid of it AFTER Liu gets this long list of legal shit done." "Ok Daddy." Tynie chirps, securing Ty-Leah into her car seat. Liu hears that idea, adding "I don't know how he read my plan for this, but I do agree with it!" "Liu, you've been working with this family for a while now. You can read us, just like we apparently can you." T blurts. Bobby starts a wave of laughter after T shuts up, Bobby Jr. already being secured in his car seat. Tynie has Ty-Leah's car seat in her arms as the laughter slowly dies, Bobby having his namesake in his arms the same way. Sasha sees that, chuckling "T, I think the babies have an escort."

"Looks like it!" T giggles, taking the handhold with Sasha as a way to walk her to the car. Bobby and Tynie follow that couple, TreMarion, Tao and Liu behind them. Liu secures the home, acting on his last mandate before everyone meets at Sasha's van. Hugs abound as Tynie and Bobby set the twins inside, Sasha sitting between them. "Sis, that's dangerous. They're fine. Please take the shotgun seat. I don't want you hurt just to be that close to them." Tynie worries. "She's absolutely right Sasha." Bobby verifies, getting Sasha to obey their wishes. T looks Tynie and Bobby dead in the eyes before asking "How do I get her to be more relaxed about slight separations from the twins?"

Tynie shrugs "I'm not the one you ask that man, neither's Bobby. We're not about to give you bad advice on that. Get Jarry's professional number off of Liu and call Kyra. When you get home and have slept for a few hours of course." Liu provides that information immediately as Tynie shuts up, Liu then saying "I didn't tell her to go there, but she covered everyone." Sasha cries, causing Tynie to leap up to the shotgun seat window. "Sis, we know you love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I wasn't trying to be a bitch, honest. We love you too, want you safe. Please let T do this, it's a way for him to show you that you're protected." Tynie frets. "O-ok sis.. I-I will." Sasha stammers out. Bobby hears that conversation, alerting "T, change of plans. Get them home safely, set the babies to bed. Then with Sasha in your arms, make that call. Update us and Liu when you can. Whatever you four need WILL be covered." "Got it Bobby!" T assures, taking the driver's seat. Shutting the van doors, Tynie clings to her man's hip.

"Liu, Daddy, please do me one more favor. Find a way to make Sasha aware that I really wasn't trying to be a bitch.." Tynie cries. "I'm all over it Babygirl. Liu's busy with the legal stuff, he's to focus on that and complying with investigators on our behalf." TreMarion counters. Liu agrees "Sounds good to me." Watching Sasha's van disappear from the property, Tao says "Tynie, you've been a phenom tonight. You've done NO wrong, so don't go there. We'll help ANYWAY we can, Bobby spoke for us all. Call it family backing family."

Hugging again, everyone still there seals that arrangement. After the hugs dispel, everyone goes for their respective vehicles. The chain of cars leaving Tao's home will be the last that property sees which aren't investigation-related.

Bobby's driving them home when Tynie hears "Babe, I didn't say this in front of the others. I feel like I failed you miserably. You shouldn't have had to handle Tariyu like that, I'm the retired cop. I'm also the one who's supposed to keep you safe."

"Bobby.." Tynie gasps, then continues "You didn't fail me, my love. I know you've got the police credentials to do what I did to Tariyu, yet I did that intentionally. He knew you're a retired cop, too. What kept him off guard was ME being the one to search and restrain him. As for Tariyu wanting to fight me, I didn't say something in front of the others either. When you shoved me aside to stand ready to kick his ass, it was HOT! I felt so safe right then and there babe! You amazed us all with that. I know because it was written all over the family's eyes." Bobby's stunned at her reply, turning to look Tynie in the eyes as they're at a red light. "I meant it baby. Every last word." Tynie swears, smiling from ear to ear. "I love you Tynie." Bobby answers. "I love you too Bobby. Please don't berate my King over any of this.." Tynie responds. "I won't." Bobby retorts, continuing their drive home.

TreMarion, Liu, and T, all have similar discussions with their passengers. T's conversation is a little different though, as Sasha's told "I want to show you I'll protect you in any way I can. I'm worried about you, honestly. I know you don't like the idea of being too far away from the twins, Sasha. Yet, when Tynie saw you sit between them like that, it scared me the most. She wasn't being a bitch, she was speaking for me since I couldn't. I didn't know how to say it to you without my words hurting." "T… I-I think I need counseling.." Sasha confesses. "I'll take care of that, don't you worry. We'll make it." T assures, petting the top of Sasha's hand. "W-Will we still be helped if I get counseling?" Sasha frets. "They'll help us regardless, no worries on that one." T relates.

As everyone arrives at their homes, T calls Tynie to advise "Sasha says she needs counseling. She thinks the family won't help her if she gets it." "Brother, you tell her that notion isn't true! We'll help you guys no matter what! Remember what Bobby told you to do when you left Tao's. Make it happen, man. Add the family as emergency contacts, emphasizing Liu. Tell me you know why I went THERE. Oh, and I'll rig a way for Sasha to know we ain't playing either." Tynie counterclaims. "On it! Thanks sis. Love you!" T considers. "Love you too man." Tynie replies, the two hanging up.

Tynie then calls Liu. "Dude, this shit is URGENT!" She declares, going into what T had just told her. "I'm all over it. Relax, I told Bobby when the other legal affairs are slated to be handled. I can make this all happen and comply with the investigation. I've already gotten TreMarion to back me on the last one, in case I have to see a judge for the other legal matters. Actually, he insisted, claiming I'm some sort of miracle worker." Liu educates. "Dude, you are! Thank you so fuckin much!" Tynie cheers, promising to tell Bobby. Liu concurs, promising to update the family when he can. Adding that Tao will overtake any updating Liu cannot handle, Tynie reiterates her promise to brief Bobby before they hang up.

Pocketing the couple's phone again, she races to let Bobby out of the car. Telling him everything that just happened, Tynie adds "Babe, I'm sorry for being so dominating today." "If anyone should be sorry, it isn't you. He'll never apologize though." Bobby counters, securing the car. They walk towards the house arm-in-arm, Tynie sensing "Honey, there's no reason for you to feel you failed me. If anything, you backed the twins right when they needed it most. I know you're hurt by the fact of what I did to Tariyu, I just hope you understand my logic with it." Smiling broadly, Bobby mentions "Honey, you're right. I do trust your logic with what was done to Tariyu, in fact you did that like a veteran." "You forget, I AM the wife of the sexiest retired Detective alive!" Tynie giggles, petting his abdomen. Embarrassed, Bobby peeps "Thank you baby."

Wrapping her arm around his hip tighter, Tynie counters "Hey now, don't be embarrassed by that! I spoke my heart's truth Bobby." The next thing she feels is a rush of wind under her feet. Bobby carries Tynie all the way inside the house, managing to secure it without dropping her entirely from his arms.

At Sasha's, T has the twins in their bassinettes with Sasha in his arms. They'd gotten home mere moments after Tynie and Bobby got to their residence, T acting on every word of Bobby's plan made at Tao's. Kyra tells him "I wanted to discuss that with you, just didn't have your number. We can set that up as early as tomorrow afternoon. I'm not just an OB-GYN, I'm a counselor." "My God, thank you Kyra!" T gasps, the two setting everything up so the counseling can be done at Sasha's. Exchanging numbers, T learns that Kyra will appraise Liu as soon as the call ends. Setting his phone to charge, T whispers "We've got everything taken care of. Please relax Sasha, the babies are fine too." Sasha does something T didn't expect, wrapping her arms around him tighter before muttering "Thank you baby." "Anytime sweetie." T murmurs, laying back a bit on the bed.

"Wait.. Did Bobby bless us dating?" Sasha wonders. "The whole family did, actually. The others just had Bobby speak for them. Tao told me when we were in the kitchen." T relays. Sasha gets comfortable in T's arms, saying softly "Wow, that wasn't expected." "Just enjoy it.." T requests through his breath. "I am.." Sasha giggles, starting to doze off. T watches over her for a few moments, only breaching the hold to assure the twins are alright.

Again everyone sleeps in the same room, T silently praying that Kyra's counseling helps Sasha with dealing with temporary separation from the twins. Sasha was made comfortable before T checked on the babies, him returning to the bed as gently as he could. "How do I thank the family for understanding what I told them tonight.. That is the question.." T mentions. "Umm dear, you already have. Just by caring for me and the babies." Sasha replies in her sleep. Holding her close, T pecks Sasha's forehead. She stirs in her sleep, returning the peck kiss to his cheek. "I don't want to go too fast. Please forgive me." They manage to say as one. Sasha goes back to sleeping in T's arms with her head on his shoulder, saying one more thing for the day "You're forgiven. We'll talk if we need to about going too fast." "Very well.. You rest honey.." T replies, reaching down to cover them both.

At the house which was claimed as Liu's, Tao's attempting to establish himself without impeding on the papers for the family's legal matters. "It's alright brother, you just get comfortable. If anything's knocked out of place, I'll handle it." Liu assures, heading off to care for the latest slew of legal situations. Tao obeys, finding a room to fall asleep in moments later. "Thank you Lord for bringing me Tynie and the family. I needed them tonight like I never saw coming. Bless them somehow." Tao prays before slumber strikes him. Two hours into Tao being asleep, Liu goes to the other bedroom to follow him on that.

In his home, TreMarion's worried about the family, praying "Phil, Bruno, all of Babygirl's other angels: We need you now. You saw why. I don't normally pray like this, so forgive me. Lord, any help You can provide, please do." Sleep doesn't come near TreMarion until after he has a tumbler of whiskey.

Knowing his Babygirl would be upset if he slept in a recliner all night, TreMarion heads to bed. "I'll clean up around here later." TreMarion mutters, soon arriving in bed for the evening.

Back at Tynie's, Bobby's charioting her to their bed with a smirk on his lips. "Baby…" Tynie frets upon seeing that. "I can't believe what just happened. I didn't say much because I was trying to check my anger. I'm not mad at you honey, before you ask. The family handled that really well, especially you. I got so angry because he didn't cherish what we'd given him, nor did he truly respect what Tao'd done!" Bobby vents. "Honey, everyone's just as mad at him about that as you are. Trust me. The only reason I'm not going positively apeshit right now is: Tariyu's situation's in other people's hands. We've announced our plot in terms of dealing with him, I say we act on it word-for-word. He doesn't deserve anything else." Tynie advises.

Kissing him right after she concludes that advice, Tynie hopes a love display perks Bobby right up. It does, Bobby proving as much by returning the affection while at the same time laying Tynie onto the bed. Separating from the kiss, Tynie purrs "Oohh baby, that was so hot!" Joining her in bed, Bobby says meekly "Only the ultimate for my Queen."

Taking their phone out of her pocket, he sets it to charge with a proud smile on his face. Tynie's arms are outstretched for Bobby by the time that's done, him gathering her closely for a snuggle. "T and Sasha make such a cute couple. Hope they take this slowly. I don't want either of them hurt." Tynie concerns. "Something tells me they are, honey. No worries, they know you don't want them hurt." Bobby relays. "Bet that something telling you was T from earlier. I saw it all over his face!" Tynie laughs, realizing her man was right. "It was." Bobby admits, the two relenting an arm to cover up.

In their own right, everyone who's currently loved or respected by Tynie and Bobby prayed just as TreMarion did. Many of them did so silently, figuring yet again one voice can cover all. Tynie and Bobby kiss as the covers abound them, awaiting slumber's return. Tao slept hard in Liu's home, tears running from his eyes the entire time. After Tynie and Bobby kiss this time, she cries with his arms tightly around her. Liu, TreMarion, T, and Sasha all shed tears in their own homes, none of them capable of believing Tariyu would do this to the family. Bobby cries as well, for the fact Tariyu hurt so many so callously.

As he sits in jail, Tariyu winds up chatting with his cellmate. The cellie hears everything Tariyu says, secretly noting it on paper. When Tariyu asks what his cellie's writing, he's told a lie. The cellie cooks up a tale of being a "freestyle rap writer" taking that story to the point of saying "I don't let ANYONE see my lyrics. never have, never will." Tariyu accepts that with a nod, heading to his bed in the cell. When Tariyu goes to sleep, the cellie flags a correctional officer to the cell door.

Handing the officer what was written down, the cellie wonders "Can my name be mentioned when this gets back to the authorities?" The correctional officer's stunned by that question, relaying it to her lieutenant. "Make it happen, I know where he's going with this." The lieutenant commands over the radio. "I heard, no worries. See you later." The cellie says, heading for his bunk.

Surprised as she leaves the cell, the officer races to the Lieutenant's desk. Handing over the notes, the officer hears "I know you're new to the deck around here. What you just encountered is rare, yes. However, when we're asked to name the informant, we do that right away. No questions asked." "Yes sir. Thank you." The officer chirps, returning to her duties.

The Lieutenant's next moves are to fax the notes straight to Liu and the district attorney's office. Liu faxes back a statement on the family's behalf to both parties, attesting to everything he told the responding officers, reinforcing the family's plan to "only be there for the court dates. Other than that, Tariyu's effectively excommunicated and on his own." The district attorney files that away with everything else that's been noted so far for this situation, saying under his breath "Kid, you really fucked up."

Everyone's been up since an obscenely early hour, Liu notes to update the family after they've all gotten some sleep. The only two whom sleep soundly and with peace are Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., given the fact they're newborns. The rest of the family keeps silent prayers up for one another, Tynie and the others all crying for a while as they slumber.

What started off as a case of tough love ended up being a final farewell in a way that nobody saw coming. Those watching from above already know, yet keep getting told anyway as each family member's silent prayer gets sent up. All that Tynie, Bobby, and those they love can do now is wait for word on the court date. Tariyu doesn't realize yet just how far he took fucking up, by the time he does it'll be way too late. The only one who sets an alarm is Liu, namely to handle the family's legal matters and go to court later today.

The only positive things that came out of what Tariyu did actually circle the twins. T and Sasha really are getting along well, as the family shows their hand in terms of backing them. In the back of her mind, Tynie hopes "One of these days, I'd like a family get together to NOT have bullshit or sadness attached."

Everyone else's mind is right with her on that one, something Tynie'll find out another time. In essence, Tariyu lost it all. Thing is, he's the one who doesn't care about that, or anything else. Tynie got his illegal drugs taken away, now the family pays in pain for what he did. The final silent prayer that rings out from Tynie and her family is:

"Lord, let justice be cold to Tariyu and swift for us!"


	101. Ch 101

Title: The Morning After…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

It's been a few hours since the family met up at Tao's, Tynie awakening in tears. Bobby feels each one of those against his chest, petting his wife's back while also waking up. "How could he do this to us?! What was he thinking?! Does the family know I HATED being that much of a royal bitch?!" Tynie weeps. "They know honey, trust me. As for what Tariyu was thinking and how he could do this, I can't answer that. I'm sorry." Bobby soothes, snaring her up closer into his arms. "I loved him from second one of knowing he existed! I got everyone else to love him too; they trusted my gut call on Tariyu! I'm starting to wonder if the family will trust me at all after this shit!" Tynie wails.

"Whoa baby, you didn't do ANYTHING wrong! Please don't think this is your fault!" Bobby pleads. She doesn't say anything else for a few minutes, simply clinging to Bobby while the tears keep coming. "He shattered your heart." Bobby realizes. "Mm-hmm." Tynie whimpers. "Ohh honey, I'm so sorry. What can I do to make you feel better?" Bobby poses, tightening his hold on her. "You're already all over it babe." Tynie mumbles, still crying. Their phone goes off seconds later, Bobby reaching back to answer it.

Liu on the other side has an update relating to the family's legal matters "I've got court at eleven a.m. After that, the seven court dates I told you of gets cut down to four. Three of those cases are about to settle out, you'll win BIG. I'm also covering what Sasha wanted, and what Tynie wanted for Sasha. That'll take me another couple hours. T honored your plan from earlier Bobby, Sasha's got counseling this afternoon. Kyra rigged it so they can do that in-house at Sasha's. As for Tao's home, since I'm his brother…" "On that one, since you're his brother by blood I'm pretty sure I can get Tynie to cover ya." Bobby interrupts. "Remind Liu about what I said with cases he can't ethically take on!" Tynie squeals. "I think you just did dude!" Liu giggles, noting that.

"Oh, Tariyu fucked himself over royally; he rattled off all kinds of felonious activity to a Mike Gambler." Liu adds. "Gambler. As in the known jailhouse narc?" Bobby asks. "That's the one; he's in on a probation violation. By the way, your accounts weren't touched. None of them, not even those of the family member's we've lost. The banker Tariyu tried to harass sexually stopped that right away. The family's financials are in order; I checked that before calling you." Liu continues. "Excellent. Wait. How the fuck did Tariyu do all that?!" Bobby wonders. "Tariyu probably snuck out a lot dear. The shit he pulled that we're just now learning of was likely done each time he bowed out of Tao's without consent." Tynie profiles.

"Holy shit she's right! I just got proof of that written to me from Tao!" Liu gasps. "I'm guessing that by dinnertime tonight, Tariyu's going to have enough felonies to warrant being incarcerated for life." Tynie presumes. "Umm, actually since some of them are Federal. Tariyu's looking at the needle. Yeah, I took THAT call today too!" Liu announces, then asking "Bobby, just how the fuck is she doing that?!" "I have no idea man, she's been really upset." Bobby answers. Tynie adds "I'm just going with what comes to my head Liu. I swear!" Liu advises "Well you've not been wrong yet! I'll keep ya posted on the legal stuff guys! Tao's taking over family updates from here on out. He said that's best since I have so many court dates coming up." "Very well man. Thanks for letting us know. Later." Bobby surmises, hanging up.

Charging their phone, Bobby wonders "Beautiful, exactly how did you do that?!" "Like I told Liu, I blurted what came to mind." Tynie relays. "I don't know if you heard, Liu got wind that Tariyu's looking at the needle. Federal cases on top of what we got him on. The family's last time to see him will likely be in court, unless we're told not to appear." "Told not to appear… Ohhhh!" Tynie murmurs, going in for the morning kiss. Joining her in sharing the affection, Bobby manages to reclaim the tightness of their original embrace. She moans out as they continue kissing, telling him of just how deeply this love display's being enjoyed.

Slowly pulling apart, Tynie and Bobby look each other in the eyes. Trying to wipe away her own tears by halfway breaking their snuggle, she gets that move diverted when he takes her hand. Kissing away the tear streaks, Bobby says "Love you baby. I'm sorry for how bad this hurts you." "You're not hurt by this shit?" Tynie worries. "I am, but I'm angrier about what Tariyu did." Bobby tells her, reaching back to pocket their phone. Waiting for him, Tynie guesses "I don't think you're alone in that my love. Hell, I suspect everyone in the family's pissed at Tariyu right now!" They leave the master bedroom from that remark's end, walking across the house arm-in-arm.

At Sasha's, T's caring for Ty-Leah while Sasha handles Bobby Jr.'s needs. "Thank you baby, you know what for." Sasha whispers. "Hey, anytime honey. You know the family's backing us regardless. I'll never let you or the babies go without either." T vows, switching Bobby Jr. for Ty-Leah to be held. Sasha and Bobby Jr. are sitting in a recliner when Sasha bawls "Why did he do this to the family baby. Tell me, please!" Immediately taking Ty-Leah with him to sit at Sasha's side, T relates "I don't know honey; I won't lie to you about that. I'm sorry." Sasha and T then decide to settle the twins into their bassinets, Sasha leading the way. Right as the babies are laid in the bassinets, Sasha whispers "I'm sorry I had you two in that thing's arms. I failed protecting you." "No you didn't! Nobody knew about this babe, please don't say that again!" T blurts, shocked. Racing to end the short gap between them, T encircles Sasha in his arms. "I feel like I did though T! I'm supposed to protect them!" Sasha cries.

"We're supposed to, you're not alone. Sasha, that's what I mean, you're trying to be Supermom. That puts extra stress on your body, which isn't needed. Please baby, let the family back you. Let ME show I meant what I said about providing for you!" T elaborates, ending in two pleas. "Ok baby. I'm sorry. I'm just trying so hard to be a great mama." Sasha confesses. "You ARE a great mama! Nobody wants you to do that perfectly. I have a fucked up feeling the family'd be hurt if you kept attempting perfection. Tynie's not even allowed to do that, TreMarion told me." T counters, discovering just what's made Sasha so upset lately.

"Will Kyra's counseling still be a good idea?" Sasha ponders. "Absolutely! Trust me on this Sasha, please." T answers, getting told Sasha plans to honor that wish.

The couple then brings the bassinets over to the couch before T makes them something to eat. TreMarion's busy cleaning up his home, arranging everything that will soon be burned in the bonfire. He does take a break however; to get the same word Tynie and Bobby did twenty minutes ago. T also gets appraised of the new developments with Tariyu, Liu getting told by TreMarion "If we don't have to appear, that's great! We as a family are DONE with Tariyu!" T advises "I'm so glad Sasha has pending medical appointments that day! We're going along with the family decision on Tariyu without question!" Tao has another reason for overtaking the family updates that was suspected from second one of everyone's hearing about it. T, Tynie, and TreMarion all realize "Tao's handling family updates to distract himself from the pain of what Tariyu did!"

TreMarion resumes his housecleaning after hanging up with Liu, having blurted that realization in the phone call. Liu discovers Tynie's dad was right, urgently calling Jarry. "I may need one of your staffers who's a counselor to come talk to my brother." Liu evades. "I expected that, man. No worries, I have one ready if you need them. Just text me and they'll come right over." Jarry promises, the two men hanging up. Sasha, Tynie, and Tao are all eating by this time, Liu having made that call outside his brother's earshot. Looking at Tao, Liu admits "Yeah, TreMarion told me to go there." In tears, Tao answers "Thank you brother. Thank TreMarion too. Will ya?" Texting TreMarion, Liu chirps "Already am." Sharing a glance, Liu hears "I need someone. To talk to." Jarry's urgently texted "Exactly how fast can that counselor be at my address?!" "Fifteen minutes. I'll cover his speeding ticket." Jarry replies, ordering the staffer to race to Liu's home. "I got that covered too, brother. Love ya, but I got to prepare for court. Ya want me to call anyone out here? I know Tynie'll come flying over." Liu hollers. "No thanks brother! Tynie's done enough for right now!" Tao yells back.

As he prepares for court, Liu texts the couple, Bobby replying "Got it. Thanks man. I'll tell her." Bobby then texts TreMarion and T "Tao's not handling family updates anymore. We handle that between each other, Tao needs the break. I'll risk catching crap from him later." Unknown to him at the moment, Bobby'd actually also sent that to Liu. "There'll be no crap caught for this, Bobby. Ya read my mind man!" Liu appraises. "Eh, on that one: Tynie's rubbed off." Bobby answers meekly. Liu's answer "I kind of wondered how long that'd take!"

Showing that last text to his wife, Bobby hears squeaked "Honey!" "Sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Although it was cute to hear you answer like that." Bobby retorts sheepishly. Pocketing their phone, Tynie wonders silently just how the rest of the family's taking the update with Tariyu, especially Tao. Liu's too busy to help Tynie figure that out, having a court date in less than two hours.

Leaning back a bit in her chair, Tynie resumes eating with Bobby in tow. Sasha's the same way, but for different reasons. "T, I know this sounds cold: I don't want to feel anything for Tariyu. Not after what he did. I'm still scared though, about counseling and losing my family." Sasha confesses. "Baby, that worry's unwarranted. The family WILL NOT bail on you like that, I swear. I'll prove it, somehow." T consoles, petting her back. The twins are asleep at this point, their bassinets not being far from that couple.

Jarry has a counselor race to Liu's house, just as he told Liu. Opening the door for that person, Liu points Tao out with a warning "I have court dates; if ANYTHING goes down you call THIS number IMMEDIATELY!" The counselor nods, soon after getting Tynie's number. As Tynie concludes eating, Liu calls again, Bobby answering after taking that device from his woman's pocket. "Man, I did something without Tynie's permission. I gave a counselor your number since I have court today, like for emergencies." Liu admits. "You actually read my mind, Liu. Tynie's as well, she just told me." Bobby overrules. The two hang up, giving Bobby just enough time to finish eating before T calls.

This time, Tynie answers mere moments after concluding with her meal. "Man, call Kyra out there. Tell her you need an earlier time. If she bitches, tell her to call me. When Liu's in court for us: anyone giving this family shit answers to ME!" Tynie mandates. "Got it!" T chirps, hanging up. Next thing Tynie knows, T sends that last line to everyone in the family adding "She was asked to by Liu. Apparently he called JUST before I did."

As Liu gathers up what's needed for his two court dates today, he sees that text across the screen of his phone. "It's the truth. I owe that Little Shit one now." Liu asserts. TreMarion sees the last part of Liu's latest text, countering "Horseshit. You just give us your best legal representation until you retire and the entire family's good with you. I know my kid; she'd tell ya the same thing." Instead of answering that text, Liu pockets his phone and goes on with court date preparations.

As Bobby leans back, Tynie shows him the conversation as it comes across their phone. "I heard what you told T, nicely done." Bobby gleams. "Just keeping my word with Liu." Tynie replies modestly, going in for a kiss. By this moment, Liu's out the door heading for the courthouse. In the back of his mind, Liu realizes TreMarion spoke for the entire family. When Liu gets through courthouse security, he's surprised to see the judge handling the two court dates he has today. "I just got word, the entities your clients are litigating against want to mass-settle out." The Judge informs.

"Your Honor, I'd prefer to handle that more privately. With all due respect." Liu retorts, urgently after being lead towards the judge's chambers. "I'm sorry I didn't get word to you sooner, my receptionist LITERALLY just got the call. They're on their way now. I'll instruct my receptionist to lead them into my chambers." The judge educates.

"Works with me and my clients your Honor." Liu chirps, taking a bit of a deep breath. "Your Honor, to clarify: When you say mass-settle out, do you mean my clients no longer risk appearing for the next four court dates on my docket?" Liu wonders. "Actually, after this meeting you only have one more. By the way, Monday at three." The judge informs, adding "I have no idea why they want to work it like this, truthfully. My staffer was stunned when she got that call."

"I can imagine. Monday at three's been noted, Your Honor." Liu recounts, entering the judge's chambers seconds later. The other parties in this slew of litigation take one look at Liu before declaring as one "Name your price, we'll pay it. Cash if ya want!"

The judge adjudicates "Counsel, don't leap into answering them. Take at least ten minutes to think it over. I'm calling in a favor while you do that." Liu nods, saying nothing. As the judge rather literally calls in a favor, the other parties to this slew of legal matters gulp hard. One of them pipes up "I fuckin told you this wouldn't work!" The judge glares at the man who said that, noting the disrespect on a piece of paper while the conversation on the phone ends.

The receptionist bursts through the door less than five minutes later chiming "Sorry Your Honor, you have an urgent guest!" A federal judge learns from Liu the reasons for the litigation, right on down to the chain of lawyers Tynie's family's endured malpractice-like treatment from. Listening intently, the federal judge asks "You weren't going to take cash off these people were you, counsel?" "Absolutely NOT Your Honor! I knew right when they said that the settling out was a scam!" Liu yelps. The original judge adds "I did too Terry, which is why I called you right away." "Jim, you did right. I'll take over this series of matters; the representation for the plaintiffs is to come with me. The rest of you: STAY PUT!" Liu hears, both judges nodding.

Escorting Liu out of the judge's chambers, the federal judge inquires "Exactly how do your clients want this settled out?" "Restitution and loss of the responding parties' freedom for as many felonies as possible. Restitution wise, my clients want at least quadruple the original amount, because of mass pain and suffering. When I say that, I mean the other parties in this litigation series mass-defrauded a Cherokee woman who's a multiple exploitation/physical and mental abuse survivor. The other members of my client list are her relatives, Your Honor. The main party in this litigation recently lost the "At Each Other's Hips Project" because of those types of people too!" Liu answers.

"Tynie Goren!" The federal judge gasps, getting Liu to say "Yes sir." "Counsel, if you can wait about half an hour, I'll have this resolved. By that I mean, your clients got their wishes. I'll explain more if you wish." The federal judge requests. "Your Honor, I'm happy to wait! No further explanation needed, I don't want to take up too much of your time!" Liu cheers. The receptionist didn't say anything as that discussion went down, only to witness a slew of SWAT armored cops flood the judge's chambers and waiting area less than fifteen minutes later.

As for the freedom of those Liu was legally up against, they all kissed it goodbye in a matter of moments after the SWAT cops bolted into the judge's chambers. Their counsel then approached the federal judge saying "How fast do we have to pay this amount?"

Looking at Liu for a second, the federal judge demands "NOW! Cut the check to their counsel! When you're done with that, get out of here!" Liu glares at the opposing attorney, ending the gap between them in seconds. Spelling out his name three times, Liu growls to the other lawyer "Oh, so now you're trying to dick around and disobey a federal judge?!" The federal judge howls to the opposing attorney "You're testing my patience!" After that, Liu has the check, immediately stashing it in his briefcase.

"Your Honor, I have a certain protocol to follow before alerting my clients of this settlement. Is there any way.." Liu starts, the federal judge scrawling his cellphone number to a business card. Handing that over, the federal judge says "You know what to do from here, counsel. Thank you for respecting me and my time. Have a good day." Liu shakes the federal judge's hand and gets the hell out of dodge as the business card is pocketed.

As he gets to his car, Liu calls Tynie with a worry on his mind. Answering it, Tynie gets wind of what just happened in the courthouse with NO details spared. "Liu, you did what you had to. I'm glad you respect me enough to apologize for playing certain cards, in this case it sounds like you didn't have an option. We as a family will tell ya when ya have fucked up dude. Relax. You know what to do if shit gets ugly with that settlement. We'll chat later.. OK?" Tynie replies, swearing to alert Bobby. "Wow, you got it!" Liu gasps, the two hanging up.

The couple had yet to clean up from their meal, Bobby getting up to do so with a curious smile on his face.

"Honey, get a load of THIS shit.." Tynie starts, reiterating every detail Liu just gave her. She sums up with "Liu was so scared I'd be pissed that he played those cards about my heritage and past. He had to go there, baby. The opposing parties damn near scammed us LITERALLY in a judge's chambers!" "DAMN!" Bobby blurts, realizing what he'd overheard Tynie tell Liu was right. They kiss briefly, heading off to clear from the meal at each other's side. That chore only takes ten minutes, the couple then aiming to relax on the couch.

At Sasha's, Kyra arrives to handle the counseling, treating the household occupants like shit. T loathes that, calling Jarry right away.

"Man, I don't want Kyra around Sasha anymore. I don't like the look she has or the attitude I keep getting from her." T admits. Jarry asks what T means by that, getting a rather explicit diatribe about what T's witnessing. "Put her on the phone." Jarry requests, T obeying. Kyra gets told "They're great people, whom have shown you NOTHING but respect and THIS is how you repay them?! You are FIRED! I've just been told you have three minutes to get the hell off their property before you become a felon! You know what to do!" Jarry commands. Kyra doesn't get a word in edgewise, T's phone being hastily returned.

Jarry tells T "I'll come out there myself. Text me your address. I can't apologize enough." "You don't have to man. Thank you for responding so fast. I'm texting you now." T assures, the two hanging up after. Sending that text, T apologizes "Sorry I was like that baby, Kyra made me uncomfortable. I'm supposed to keep you safe." "I'm glad you went there babe, she scared me." Sasha confesses. T races to Sasha's side, holding her closely. "Jarry said he'd counsel you himself. Kyra's screwed!" T soothes.

T does one more thing while holding Sasha; he sends an urgent text to Tynie. Reading it, she answers "You did right man. Stay at Sasha's hip until Jarry gets there. If Kyra contacts you again: call me at once!" Receiving "You got it" Tynie pockets her phone.

Sasha's crying softly as that happens, trying not to awaken the twins. Worried over Sasha and waiting for word from Liu at the same time, Tynie calls TreMarion. "Daddy, I know this is last minute notice. I need an urgent favor. I'm the family's on-call attorney until Liu's out of court, Sasha's had shit hit. Can you go over there?" Tynie worries. "I'm out the door now, Babygirl. No worries. I'll find out from T what happened." TreMarion attests.

"Thank you Daddy!" Tynie squeals, the call ending right after. Texting T, Tynie says "I called in a favor. Daddy's on his way. Please trust me." "We'll always trust you. Thank you, Tynie. I'll explain everything to TreMarion when he gets here." T replies, both of them pocketing their phones. Looking Sasha in the eyes, T whispers "The family just found another way to show you we're still being helped." Sasha stops crying when that hits her ears, discovering in T's words that her worry over losing the family may have been unwarranted.

Rubbing her face with her right hand, Tynie blurts "I really didn't mean to do that to Daddy. I just.." "Honey, it's alright. Sasha needs to see the family will help her still. You just found another way to prove that." Bobby relays. Jarry and TreMarion arrive at Sasha's at the same time, looking at each other. "I'll tell you what happened from what I was told." Jarry promises. TreMarion nods, waving for Jarry to go on. The explanation takes a few minutes, TreMarion verifying at the end of it "Which is why I was called out here." The two men nod, walking into Sasha's as T opens the front door. Surprising Sasha, Tao's with Jarry, announcing "T, you're on break. I'll watch over the babies with TreMarion. Sasha and Jarry can talk that way as long as they need to." T nods, periodically checking his phone as they all enter the house.

Locking up behind them, T sits down and attempts to relax. Tao surprises the group again, showing off just how much he knows about caring for infants. "Sasha, Jarry's awesome. I'll freely admit that. You'll feel great after talking with him. I swear!" Tao celebrates as he changes Bobby Jr., making Jarry blush. Seeing that, Sasha laughs "Sounds like a plan to me Tao!" Ty-Leah's cared for next, Tao treating the twins separately like priceless China.

Tao knew what Kyra did to Sasha, so he kept the fact that Jarry's staffer spoke with him instead of Jarry himself strictly confidential. Jarry listens as Sasha goes on for a while, one of the things he gets wind of causing a concerned look to hit his face. "Does Tynie know this?" Jarry asks. "I don't have the heart to tell her. I don't want to lose my family!" Sasha wails. TreMarion overhears that, immediately calling Tynie. T again races to Sasha's side, holding her seconds after they meet up.

Back at Tynie's, the couple's gone to try and relax on the couch. Their phone goes off yet again, Tynie answering it. "Babygirl, I just got some disturbing word." TreMarion eludes. "Tell me Daddy, what's up?" Tynie poses, learning what TreMarkis did to impregnate Sasha. "Oh my God.." Tynie gasps. Jarry can be heard in the background at that moment asking Sasha "Are you alright with TreMarion having done that?" "Y-Yes. I-I'm scared still.." Sasha stammers out.

"Daddy, please put either Jarry or Sasha on the phone." Tynie requests. Jarry gets TreMarion's phone right away, Tynie continuing "Jarry, I hate to do this to ya man. I really don't know how else to tell Sasha she's blood. She's in for life as far as Bobby and I are concerned. As are T and the babies. I'm aware that I'm kind of new to knowing you, so forgive me for this: A little help?" Tynie frets. "Tynie, don't worry about being new to knowing me. You're good. I'm going to do something, hang on a sec." Jarry returns, putting TreMarion's phone on speaker.

When Jarry comes back on the line for a brief moment, Tynie states "Sista, I don't know why you feel we won't help you. You've always been blood to me and Bobby. I'm sorry we didn't make that clearer before. Before Daddy called me, Bobby and I had a chat. Relax sis, it was over good news. We've decided to find new ways whenever we can to show you that. I already know Tao, Liu, T, and Daddy are right at me and Bobby's hips with that. I can only presume so on Jarry. Sorry sis, but I feel Jarry should show you himself on that one."

Sasha's reply "Sista, I'm sorry I ever doubted you! Thank you so much! I know you're right with what you've said. Please forgive me for this!" "Sista, you're forgiven. We as a family will make it through this, I swear. All I ask is that you trust us with helping you, and you keep talking to Jarry whenever you can.. OK?" Tynie implores. "You got it!" Sasha squeals, sounding happier than she has in days. Jarry heard that, adding "I'll do what I can for Sasha, I promise you!"

Agreeing to that, Tynie asks Jarry to return TreMarion's phone to him. "Daddy, I really didn't mean to get you in that lurch. I had no idea it was that bad, I swear!" Tynie squeaks. "Babygirl, you said it yourself. We as a family will make it through this. Calm down, please." TreMarion replies. "Yes Daddy, thank you." Tynie whispers, the two then hanging up.

Leaning into Bobby with all she has, Tynie exclaims "Fuckin TreMarkis used compromised condoms with Sasha! He never told her! She's allergic to birth control pills too!" Before Bobby can verbally answer, the pain of that remark is laiden in the trouge of tears racing from Tynie's eyes. "Ohh honey.." Bobby sighs, bear hugging her. "I don't know where the resolve to say what I did came from. I was trying so hard not to break down where Sasha could hear it." Tynie weeps. "It's alright baby, shh…. Shhh.." Bobby whispers, petting her hair. Their phone's still in Tynie's hand at that moment, Bobby slipping a hand away to change that.

Liu's at the bank by now, clueless as to what's hit in the family since he's been in the courthouse. The banker sees Liu extract a business card bearing the name of a federal judge on it, gulping "Sir, I'll do anything you want! Please DON'T call the judge on that card!" "In that case, I want this check put in MY bank account inside the next ten minutes. I'm timing you as of RIGHT NOW!" Liu commands. Endorsing that check, Liu glares at his watch while the teller makes good on his orders. "You did it with two minutes to spare. You got lucky. Now get me a manager or.." Liu demands, waving the business card around.

The highest ranking bank manager appears behind that teller, taking over as Liu stops waving the card about. "I'm giving you a list of names. I want their accounts TRIPLE CHECKED with ME at your hip! Don't give me ANY shit.. If you do.. You KNOW who I call!" Liu orders, shoving the business card in the manager's face. The manager nods, contorting the computer screen so Liu can see it, obtaining the listed names moments later. The triple checking takes a while, the federal judge Liu just saw wondering rather loudly "Are they exploiting and defrauding your clients?" "I believe so sir!" Liu chimes, adding "I'm under client orders to get their accounts triple checked and the amounts verified in writing. I had to shove your card in their faces just to get THIS FAR!" The federal judge wonders "Oh really?!" Liu nods, then vows

"Your Honor, I can prove what I just told you! Give me two minutes!" As the federal judge agrees to that, Liu calls Tynie and Bobby. Bobby answers it, telling the family lawyer to put the phone on speaker. "We use one voice to speak for many Your Honor, our lawyer did NOT lie about our orders to him. The family and I gladly back what he's doing on our behalf right now too!" Bobby vouches, hoping everyone around Liu heard that. "Very Well. Thank you." The federal judge replies, telling Liu to take the phone off of speaker. "I'll keep you posted." Liu swears. Concurring to that, the call's communally ended.

Feeling Bobby's heart rate spike, Tynie worries "Calm down sexy, please. Liu's NEVER failed us!" Stashing the couple's phone in his pocket, Bobby replies "Yes love. You're right, Liu's been a terrific lawyer." The federal judge witnesses everything Liu described happening, noting how long it's taken.

"This is why my client's orders to me are so strict Your Honor." Liu admits. "It's understandable really." The federal judge affirms, giving a death stare to the bank staffers behind the counter. Tapping Liu on the shoulder, the federal judge wonders "Can I use your phone?" "Absolutely!" Liu chirps, handing that device over right away. The faces on the bank staffers urgently go pale, Liu standing by the federal judge wearing a vindictive smile. "Ya shoulda thought of that before fucking with my clients and their bank accounts! I've been cleared to speak this way before His Honor too!" Liu hollers. On hold with the other authorities, the judge adds "He's not lying!" The federal judge hangs up Liu's phone a moment later, handing it back.

Leaning into Tynie's family lawyer's ear, the judge advises "I appreciate the respect you gave me by calling me Your Honor. When I'm off the bench, it's Terry." "Alright Terry, wish we could've met under better pretenses. Since you wish to keep the formalities for the courtroom, call me Liu." Liu returns emphasizing his name rather loudly, the two then shaking hands.

Again cops swarm the area, Liu pointing out who's to be arrested. Other patrons see that, texting everyone they know "If you encounter or get contacted by a lawyer named Liu.. YOU'RE FUCKED! He's IN with a Federal Judge! I JUST saw that made real!" Terry turns to Liu upon catching that, wondering "You DO realize you now have a reputation for raising hell.. Right?" "Terry, you DO realize you're part of the reason why.. Right?" Liu poses back. The two men laugh "Absolutely!"

As the arrests go down, Liu's told of a new court date coming up that he must appear in. As he notes it in his phone, Terry attaches "This case goes to court two and a half hours before the legal situations with a Tariyu Kwan." "Terry, I'm going to be the ONLY one appearing to witness that case. My clients fully excommunicated him after what happened, to the point of totally disavowing his very existence. I've decided to be the sole witness to that situation given what my clients mandated, given the consistently strict nature of my client's orders to me. The disavowing existence idea was mine, truthfully speaking." Liu relates. "I bet he doesn't even know what he's lost." Terry presumes. "To tell you the truth Terry, I really don't think Tariyu cares about any of that." Liu admits.

A staffer from a different branch of the bank shows up, being told by Liu precisely what those who were just arrested got ordered. "I'm on it now, sir. I won't keep you waiting long." The staffer swears, leaping into handling what Liu commanded. Inside another half hour, Liu has the proof sought out by Tynie and the family relating to their bank accounts. Terry had to step in when it came to Phil and Bruno's accounts, Liu informing him of those two men's passing. After being verbally ordered by a federal judge to surrender Phil and Bruno's bank account information and status, the staffer immediately complies. Tariyu doesn't face new felonies, the recently-arrested bank staffers aren't so lucky.

Terry then tells Liu that Monday's going to be a swarm of appearances before a judge for him. Tariyu's cases don't go before a judge until Tuesday, which causes Liu to declare "Works with me." Having all the evidence on him as well as proof about the latest check being deposited, Liu and Terry leave the bank. Terry has copies of the evidence relating to Phil and Bruno's bank accounts, both men stashing their set of proof in their briefcases. Separating to continue with their day, Liu and Terry shake hands again. Liu returns to his car, planning to go home before calling Tynie and the family.

At Sasha's, T goes off break to make everyone there something to eat. Jarry and Sasha talk for a bit longer, TreMarion and Tao handling whatever Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need. In Tynie and Bobby's house, the two are attempting to better today with some affection.

Breaking from that, Tynie soon gets texted by Liu "Is there any way we can have a family meeting at your place in two hours?" "Sure man, I got it from here." Tynie answers, promising to text the others. She then sends "I just got word from Liu. Everyone be at my place in two hours. He doesn't want to discuss the updates over the phone." The family all respond with "See you then" prior to everyone except Tynie yet again pocketing their phones. She texts Liu one more time, saying "Dude, it's set up. See you then." Liu finalizes "Will do." As parking lot traffic at the bank dies down, Liu at last drives off.

Sasha and Jerry are served brunch by Tao first, the others in her home soon following. They all eat in silence, mainly not to disturb the twins napping. Jarry insists upon cleaning up afterwards, saying "I wish for Sasha to try and relax for a while." TreMarion pipes up "Jarry, thank you for coming out like this. We may need you at Tynie's in two hours." Sasha intrudes "Daddy, I'm fine now. When I need to talk to Jarry again, I'll call him. I don't feel right taking up his whole day." "Sasha, you have a deal!" Jarry hollers.

The family members at Sasha's all kick back and chat when Jarry returns to the living room, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being taken care of by TreMarion this time around.

After about an hour, Tao escorts Jarry out whispering "Sasha's deal covers me with your staffer too." Jarry accepts "No problem." Returning to Sasha's front door as Jarry drives off, Tao assures that the home is secured.

In their living room, Bobby watches his wife handle that conversation, waiting until their phone's laid down before saying anything. "I don't know what hit with Liu in court.." Tynie worries. "I don't either, honey." Bobby confesses.

Everyone tries to relax before meeting up at Tynie's, the only one not-so-able to do that being Liu. Two hours later, the family lawyer arrives with the rest of Tynie and Bobby's kin parking alongside him. Tynie sees Liu on the other side of the front door, leaping to answer it. As everyone files in, Liu sports a nervous expression. Bobby runs back to Tynie's office to get the bassinets before anyone asks Liu a thing, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being laid into them before the rest of the family members not too long after Bobby left the living room. Waiting for everyone to get seated, Tynie locks up the house.

"Liu, dude… before you run your yap I got something to say." Tynie announces. Everyone's attention's obtained with that line, Tynie going on "I don't know who made Sasha feel a certain way, honestly. If I ever find out, Liu's under Bobby's orders to IMMEDIATELY bond my ass out of jail and do his damnedest to get me off the felonies that come with it! Sasha, we love you. I told you earlier that you've always been blood, meaning since moment one of my knowing you exist! I know like God knows the back of Liu's head that line covers everyone here honey. I promised that we'd find new ways to prove that with you, I meant it. I feel like shit for not showing that sooner, I swear. Look around sista, I'm not alone in that. It's in everyone's eyes. Daddy showed it today by taking my last-minute call. There will be other times for us to demonstrate that, Sasha. Please kick back and allow it to happen."

Sasha follows Tynie's instruction while taking that diatribe in, laughing briefly at the line relating to "the back of Liu's head." Bobby looks Liu dead in the eyes, adding "Dude, she didn't lie on my name." Petting the back of his head, Liu responds "I figured that much." T laughs "Tynie, sis.. You're weird with words sometimes!" "You've known her since high school and you're just NOW figuring that out?!" Tao wonders. Heading back for her man, Tynie giggles "T, ya waltzed RIGHT into that one!"

Sasha chuckles for a few moments, worrying after "I don't want you catching felonies Tynie." TreMarion translates "Sasha, Babygirl meant that literally and figuratively at the same time. She said that with the felonies to show you just how far she'd go for you. She also mentioned being bonded out of jail and becoming a criminal to back what we've said with her words about you. She spoke for us all when she said you're blood." Being seated at Sasha's hip, T whispers "Let them show you babe. Let me show you, please.." "I will. I promise." Sasha decrees just loud enough for all to hear.

Settling beside Bobby, Tynie admits "Y'all I have no clue where the resolve to handle what I have today is coming from. Ask Bobby, I woke up really upset. We all know why too!" "Before you do: She did." Bobby verifies, wrapping his left arm around her. Liu waits a few more moments before elaborating on every bit of what happened when he went to court, continuing that explanation with the events at the bank. His summation being "I made a decision as it relates to the one we'll no longer name. After rather literally bumping into the same federal judge that overtook the mass-settlement on a split-moment's notice at the bank, I've elected to be the sole witness to justice coming down against him. I figured since we've essentially disavowed his existence, it was best that there only be one person present to see his cases before a judge. Which is why Monday and Tuesday I'm so booked it's scary! I hope I haven't stomped on your toes with this decision. Since he's up for crimes in both state and Federal court, I'm going as a victim who represents the other victims, which are you guys."

Looking Liu dead in the eyes, Tynie decides "Dude, you did well with that decision. I'll take over the legal matters that hit Monday and Tuesday. As for Tao's house, we don't touch selling it until AFTER that person's sentenced." Sasha queries "Disavowed his existence, I thought we just excommunicated him?" "He said that so word gets right back to Tariyu. I'm sorry for dropping his name, but those in jail have ways of getting certain word. Frankly, Tynie's right this is the best decision for all of us." Bobby explains. T nods at that, TreMarion and Tao saying together "We have a plan by the sounds of it!"

Tynie silently recalls what Liu did with the settlement money for a few minutes, watching him at last take a seat. "Liu, ya did well with the settlement. We'll handle that another time though. I want Sasha to relax around here for a bit. You're to kick back as well, given how next week starts for ya." Tynie requires. "Cool with me." Liu yelps. Tao gets up to serve everyone a drink, TreMarion joining him. "Liu, I'm sorry I brought the back of your head and God into what I told Sasha.. I had to get her to see my point though man." Tynie apologizes. "We're good Tynie. Relax." Liu answers.

Ty-Leah whimpers after that last conversation ends, Tynie breaking Bobby's embrace to care for her. "Thanks for the breeze sis!" Sasha laughs. T worries "I don't get it. Tynie wants Sasha and I to relax, yet here she is leaping around." A concerned look blasts itself across Bobby's face, announcing his worry about that very issue. As the others are served drinks, Tao leaves Tynie's with Bobby. Leaning into him, Tao murmurs "I'll find that out.."

With Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie's encountered by Tao, who asks softly "Younger One, why are you leaping around like that?" Trying not to break down with her namesake in her arms, Tynie mutters "Elder.. They need us. Sasha needs breaks, T as well. I swore I'd spoil them rotten. I also vowed that they'd never feel the kinds of pain I survived. We've encountered things I NEVER wanted these two knowing existed at this age! You know I can't be a mama, and I don't want to break my word to these two!"

Gently taking Ty-Leah from her namesake, Tao spins to face T. Tynie does her best not to cry until she's back in Bobby's arms, barely making it. Bobby says nothing as his woman wraps herself tightly in his arms, Liu sitting closely to the couple in silence. TreMarion keeps watch over the family, deciding to do so after what their lawyer recently let out. Feeding, burping, and rocking Ty-Leah in his arms, Tao whispers "Worry not, little one. You're loved." Liu steps up in a way that next-to-nobody saw coming, handling whatever Bobby Jr. needed when he awoke from the most recent nap.

The twins thankfully are too young to have much of a clue about what's really going on, the two of them sporting smiles at whoever holds them. The eyes of every adult not focused on the twins glances in the direction of Tynie and Bobby for a moment, wondering why the family matriarch has gone silent one more time. Sasha speaks up first "Bobby, is she OK?"

Realizing Tynie'd yet to change out her cartridge, Bobby leans to check her distributor. The "Low Cartridge" alert hasn't gone off yet, Tynie at last saying "I'm just trying to keep my word. This family hasn't encountered many folks who will do that. Hell, that's why Liu's docket's more slammed on Monday and Tuesday than a whore in a bar on a Saturday night! Yes I did leap when the twins cried, that's entirely because I don't want them going without! I'm scared. I'll freely admit that now, I'm fucking scared that I won't be what I swore I would for those two!"

Liu returns "Tynie, I'll admit something myself. Sometimes the way you speak throws me off. You're not lying about this family and people keeping their word, or regarding my docket. We all know you're scared about the twins going without, myself especially. You've been so gung-ho about caring for them that you've actually gone back to leaping around. That's dangerous, Tynie. I'm likely to catch hell for saying this, but you needed to hear it. You've seen to it that Sasha and Tao had someone to.."

"Liu, do you cherish your freedom and your career?!" Tynie interrupts. "Yes." Liu gulps. "Then the best thing you can do right now is shut the fuck up!" Bobby growls. Sasha then witnesses T sneak up on Liu, taking Bobby Jr. out of Liu's arms. Tao glares at his brother, heading to return Ty-Leah to Sasha.

Tao walks up on Tynie and Bobby, curious about what just happened. "Liu knows our stance with trusting the field of medicine. In fact, the bulk of his recent litigation should be a reminder that Bobby and I have zero faith in doctors. Apparently that message isn't getting through, or he'd not have implied that I need to go against my beliefs like that!" Tynie explains under her breath.

"Tao, do us a favor. See if you can't find out if Liu's been lying to us. When you call around, claim we are about to FIRE our lawyer!" Bobby plans. "On it now man!" Tao replies, ducking into another room of the house. "Daddy, can you go into my office and get my laptop?" Tynie wonders. "Certainly Babygirl.." TreMarion answers, racing to that room of the home. Sasha and T share a glance, Tynie eluding "I'm not saying shit else until certain things are handled."

TreMarion returns to the group, announcing "Liu, you've been told since MINUTE ONE of knowing this family that we only give ONE shot to people! Don't you dare try to coerce us into changing our minds now!" Taking her laptop from him, Tynie cuts a rather scathing notice depicting the family's decision to drop Liu as their legal representative. The reasons why are very explicit, with high-caliber felonies cited in them. "Daddy, one more thing.. when I send this to print.." Tynie frets. "I'm all over it, Babygirl." TreMarion assures.

Tao races into the living room with his phone in hand, informing the family "Bobby your hunch was RIGHT! I wound up hearing from a federal judge named Terry who did some serious checking over the past couple hours. By the way, we're supposed to call him either Terry or Your Honor. We were supposed to be called, but dumbfuck over there *Points to Liu with hand holding his phone* never gave him our contact information. Oh, did I mention we have a meeting with Terry on Monday at three? In terms of the other cases Liu was "supposed" to be at for us, those are all criminal. The D.A.'s office is all over them, we don't need to appear. I'll arrange it so either you, me, or Tynie's contacted when those go through!"

As she continues typing, Tynie decrees "Every order Liu's ever given us is hereby VOIDED! In terms of legal matters, I'll handle them for the family my fucking self! We're NOT hiring outside lawyers AGAIN!"

Tao calls Terry back restating that decree, being instructed "Put this on speaker." Tao does, Tynie going into explicit detail with why she rendered that verdict. "Your Honor, this is the third lawyer in a year that we'll be firing. I suspect that he's been defrauding us so much that Bernie Madoff himself is scared shitless! Pardon my language!" Tynie explains. "Your language's pardoned. If I can get a fax number for one of you.." Terry starts. "Your Honor, I'll have that texted to you now!" Tynie finishes.

She's busy typing away, the document ending Liu's representation of the family taking a bit longer than expected, Bobby texting Tao that information. "Your Honor, I have the fax number. I'm also about to have a vital piece of evidence. It's our family victim statement, Tynie's drafting it now. As soon as it's printed, we'll fax it over." Tao plans. "Very well, I'll send you my fax number. I heard you have text messaging." Terry responds. "Your Honor, you can ALWAYS text this phone!" Tao elaborates. Agreeing to that, Terry and Tao hang up, concluding the conversation by texting one another fax numbers.

Tynie edits the document Tao explained to Terry a couple times, adding a suspicion that literally all the recent legal issues the family's had were instigated by Liu. The way Tynie worded those suspicions rang out like a mass-conspiracy, that being done on purpose. Basically, as soon as Tynie sends that document to print, has it signed by the family, and gets someone fax it to Terry, Liu's imperially fucked!

TreMarion pulls Liu away from the family, assuming "Given what I just got wind of, you're not supposed to be around them anymore!" Taking a deep breath, Tynie hits the "send to printer" button, praying the paper works for its intended purpose.

Tao walks up on Bobby asking under his breath "If that went to Tynie's office, do I.." "Absolutely man." Bobby whispers. Tynie nods to back her hubby, Tao gently whisking Tynie's laptop off her lap, her mouthing back thanks. The next thing everyone there sees is Tao bolting for Tynie's office. Mere moments later, he has the "Family Victim statement" in hand, alongside a pen. Tynie and Bobby sign first, taking their namesakes into their arms so Sasha and T can add their names. Tao and TreMarion are last to sign, the latter man going right back to keeping Liu away from the family.

Again clearing half the house in a quick pace, Tao faxes Terry that paperwork, with something added. "I got word you can call or text Tynie and Bobby any time, Your Honor. As for Sasha and T, Sasha's a new mom, so the family implores you to be mindful of the hour should you contact them. As for me, 24/7 works. I've listed their numbers underneath this statement." Providing just what he described, Tao silently prays he didn't step on any toes.

Returning to the family at a slower clip than when he left, Tao releases "Tynie, you may want to kick my ass for this. I told His Honor that the only ones who have a time restriction for taking Terry's calls or texts are T and Sasha because of the babies." "Tao, you just saved my ass.. THANK YOU!" Tynie gasps.

T presumes "Liu's bullshit had her so worked up she forgot to provide the judge with our contact information!" Fifteen minutes later, Terry texts Tao "I'd never call or text a new mother's home at a late hour. I'm a grandpa myself. As for the others you listed, I've noted their information. Please tell Tynie her bar card is in exquisite reputation, I checked that with the U.S. District Court Bar Admittance office. She has nothing to worry about in terms of her career." Tao replies "With all due respect Your Honor, I'm about to show Tynie this text. Trust me, we're all more than grateful for what you've done for us as a family research wise."

Making good on what he told the judge, Tao hears Tynie elate "Holy hell yeah! Thank you Tao! Thank you Your Honor! Thank ya JESUS!" Apparently Tao hasn't figured out the text-to-speech app settings on his phone, that reply getting sent to Terry right away. "I'd answer the same way, Tynie. Have someone in your house remove Liu immediately. From there, have a good day as best you can. We'll be in touch. Next time, I'll text you directly." Tynie takes Tao's phone to answer "I'm on it now, Your Honor. We'll be in direct touch. Thank you!"

Returning Tao's phone, Tynie declares "Daddy, we're under judge's orders: get Liu outta here NOW!" Instead of answering verbally, TreMarion opens the front door and tosses Liu out on his ass.

Just then, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off. Bobby pulls it from his pocket, answering to Terry calling. "Your Honor, everything in the papers you got is true. Tynie's worried sick right now that Liu's going to try and keep what we don't wish him to have possession of, we've been exploited by people like him in that manner before. We had TreMarion remove Liu, on your orders." Bobby elaborates. "Very Well. Given your history with that type of situation, her being concerned is quite legitimate. Tell Tynie that inside of ten minutes, those worries WON'T be needed. I'm seeing to that right now. By the way, thank you for not wasting my time with that information." Terry replies. "Your Honor, this family doesn't believe in wasting judge's time." Bobby concludes, the call mutually ending from there. Again pocketing their phone, Bobby leans into his wife's ear while pocketing their phone again, stating. "Ten minutes from now and Liu's not got a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. His Honor JUST told me." "Thank you JESUS!" Tynie gasps.

True to his word, Terry has Liu apprehended in ten minutes. The next part of that event surprises the entire family when TreMarion answers the door. Tynie leaps to her feet, busting Bobby's embrace upon her as this rings out "Your Honor!" "I came here personally to seek out signatures that weren't faxed. I need them to handle a few banking matters for you guys. I told Bobby that nobody here will worry about Liu exploiting them, I meant it." Reversing how they signed the last batch of papers, Tynie and Bobby wind up signing after everyone else. Tynie approaches the judge, yet before she can ask, gets told "After receiving your evidence and its verification, I decided to take this on personally." "Wow Your Honor.. Thank you!" Tynie answers.

Turning to the rest of the people in Tynie's home, Terry announces "You'll all be updated by either Tynie or Bobby when this goes through. If Liu contacts you in any way.. Get my number from them and call immediately! Other than that, do your best to relax as much as you can!" "I'm backing Tynie and Bobby up on this one. I'll need your phones." Tao plots, getting those handed to him one at a time. Programming Terry's number to each device, they all get returned to their respective owners. "One thing Bobby forgot to tell ya Your Honor: we back our own." Tynie giggles. "That's rare these days. You'll all be kept posted. Have a good day." Terry decrees, leaving the house after.

"My weird luck came back.. Jeez!" Tynie blurts, watching her Daddy secure the home. "Sista, don't knock it. Consider it a comedic relief really, because we've gotten through a lot these past few days." Sasha objects. Bobby mentions "She has a point." "Little Shit, don't go there. I'll double-check with Jarry now." Tao senses, making that call.

TreMarion catches a frantically worried look on Tynie's face, calling His Honor immediately. "I know you just left my daughter's house, but I'm praying you can find a way to expedite these banking matters. Tynie's gravely concerned about Liu being able to leave the family financially destitute. I just caught her saying that in the background." Terry's reply "Actually, I'm handling that right now. I'm also adding charges to Liu based on what you just said. I take it.." "This family's appearance in court against Liu is a given. Excluding the new mother and father, of course. We can get statements drawn up from them." TreMarion concludes. "Consider it noted." Terry assures, adding he liked the statement idea with Sasha and T. TreMarion thanks Terry for taking the call on such short notice, getting word that a text will come through when everything banking-wise is covered. They hang up as Tao resumes being in the living room, TreMarion and he announcing "We're good!"

Tynie realizes what TreMarion told the Federal Judge, blurting "Holy hell, my Daddy can read lips from across the room!" "Yeah, he probably learned that from you baby." Bobby giggles. "I did." TreMarion admits, pocketing his phone. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie lets out "Tao, I'll owe ya favors until after Hell freezes over if ya get my bail money drink together. For everyone but T and Sasha, that is." Clearing his throat, Tao counters "Like you told the judge: We back our own. I'll make those drinks anyway."

"Would I be stepping on toes if I advised us to take the financials we get back through Terry's work and make trusts out of them to live on?" T wonders. "Dude, that's GENIUS!" Bobby cheers. Tynie certifies "T, Bobby's right: that IS Genius!" Sasha bursts out laughing "Honey, I think they're trying to tell you that idea isn't stepping on toes." Tynie goes back to her man's side, pointing to Sasha with a shit-eating grin on her face. "Sweet. Oh, and sis, the babies were NEVER comfortable or calm in the arms of those we just got rid of. They won't miss those assholes." T notices. "Good to know, brother. I'll be right back." Tynie assures, pecking Bobby's cheek prior to going to change out her distributor cartridge.

What the family didn't know yet is: Terry contacted the bank after Liu left earlier today using a different phone. In that call Terry announced he suspected Liu of fiscal exploitation from the first moment Liu was around him. With that word, the bank actually froze all accounts connected to Tynie and Bobby until Terry called them back.

Tynie makes short order of altering the distributor cartridge, darting back to her kin afterwards. As she settles next to Bobby and provides him a deeper kiss, Tao starts serving the drinks. T takes the sodas from Bobby and Tynie's drinks, handing one to Sasha. "It's diet, you've not had one in a few days. I'm good with this." T relates. Sasha agrees, sipping on the soda right away. Tynie and Bobby break off the kiss, smiling from ear to ear just before breathlessness strikes.

TreMarion's phone goes off at that moment, him putting it on speaker as the call's answered. Terry elaborates on just how far he took the "checking" Tao spoke of, adding "Your bank accounts are fine. I got copies of the amounts earlier, and just got those verified. There's a choice here: you can either get back what Liu took from you as well as his properties liquidated, or just go for the money."

"Your Honor, please don't be offended by how I put this: We as a family want our money back! As for Liu's property, we consider it Tao's now, unless paperwork proves otherwise!" Tynie responds. Tao's stunned, stammering out "She read our minds Your Honor!" "Consider it done. I'll have the evidence of my efforts faxed to you as soon as I can. You'll get this all confirmed in a text within the next hour." Terry surmises. TreMarion speaks up, declaring the family's gratitude for Terry's work yet again.

Terry's last remark in this call "After what your family's endured, this is the least I can do. It's part of my helping you all get justice." Terry hangs up, TreMarion laying his phone to the coffee table after.

"Ya know, I can't help but wonder if Liu's been on Terry's radar for a while. I mean, Terry's worked like a damn dog for us today!" Tynie presumes. "Again, she read our minds!" Tao blurts. Sasha notices that Tynie's calmer after having kissed Bobby and changed out her distributor cartridge, making as much known to the family. "The distributor doesn't have shit to do with my calmness sista!" Tynie gleams, continuing "It does help with my diabetes, on that one you're right." "Aww, Bobby's blushing.." T teases. Tynie leans into her hubby, Sasha noting "Yeah, so's Tynie!"

"Today's been a twisted one." TreMarion states. "Yeah, but for us: twisted in a liberating way!" Tao attaches. "You sound like Babygirl!" TreMarion chuckles. "Daddy, just why is that a bad thing?" Tynie wonders. "I didn't say it was!" TreMarion retorts, everyone laughing briefly as that line ends. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have slept in their parents' modified embrace until this point, Tao changing that by placing each one in their bassinette. "That was my fault. We were so caught up in the moment surrounding another that won't be named around here. Please forgive me you two." Tao worries.

"Better idea, nobody around here tries to be perfect with the twins. Give them your best just like you do us, that's all we ask." T counters. "I like the way he thinks!" Bobby commends, speaking for the rest of the family. Tao's still worried about the babies, removing each one from their bassinette to check for marks.

When he did that, Tao discovered both Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. needed changed, Tynie again breaking Bobby's hold on her. "I'll be back!" She chirps, racing towards her office.

Returning to the living room less than five minutes later, Tynie's got "top-of-the-line" outfits for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in hand. Instead of leaving Tao to handle changing both babies alone, Tynie does that for Ty-Leah, whispering "I'm so sorry about all the tension that's been around you today sweetie.." Kissing her namesake's forehead, Tynie murmurs "Please forgive me.." Tao follows Tynie's lead on that with Bobby Jr., Sasha gasping "You two did NO wrong! Please don't believe otherwise!"

Tao and Tynie nod, Tao mentioning "They're angels. As for the worries which lead me to finding out they needed changed: it's unfounded." Sasha's confused, Tynie leaning in to decipher "He checked for marks. I know that eye-over style ANYWHERE." Sighing in relief, Sasha says "Thank you Tao. You too sista." Answering in the same second, Tynie and Tao chime "That's what family's for!"

Arising to meet his wife, Bobby wears a proud smile, not saying anything until his arms are back around Tynie's waist. Elated, she crashes into his embrace, giggling "I did that to be closer to you baby. No worries." "Very slick.." Bobby whispers. "Got to keep ya on your toes somehow!" Tynie kids.

As the family enjoyed some time together, TreMarion's phone goes off yet again. A text from Terry advises "Check the fax machine that goes with this number in ten minutes." Seeing Bobby's fax number in the text, TreMarion replies "On my way now. In terms of the bank accounts, we ask that you text Bobby. I'm sorry Your Honor, I forgot to charge my phone and it's about dead battery wise." Terry's final text in that conversation "No problem. Done that myself."

Another ten minutes pass, the family watching TreMarion go for Bobby's fax machine. "Betcha anything.." Tynie starts. "Terry's been a man of his word so far." Bobby finishes. "Y'all, I meant what I said. We are NOT hiring outside of this house for an attorney again! My bar card's fine, I'm using the fucker!" Tynie informs. "How are you going to do that since we're family?" Sasha poses. "Simple, I'm not going to go after everyone and their brother, unless there are injuries or welfare issues involved. Beyond that, let the D.A.'s office earn their exorbitant pay on the taxpayers' dime!" Tynie plans.

"Tynie, quick question: How the hell did you plan that after how emotionally charged today's been?!" T queries. "Well, I do admit I had a hard time with that at first. Given the fact I'm in the arms of the greatest man I've ever loved, yeah.. that's changed!" Tynie explains. Tao questions "Bobby, does she make a habit of making you blush?" Tynie's embarrassed by that inquiry, Bobby seeing that across her face. "Actually, I think that's another thing they do together!" T laughs. TreMarion reappears in the room, stating "I've got my hands on something that'll keep everyone's spirits high! Terry kept his word!" Feeling their phone go off in his pocket, Bobby tries to relent a hand to answer it. Tynie beats him to that, sneaking her right hand to retrieve that device.

"Umm Daddy, add me and Bobby to that list!" Tynie celebrates, waving their phone about. "Tynie, I don't know the legal ethics of this.." Sasha starts. "Sista, I'm way ahead of you. Unfortunately what you're implying is BIG problems for Terry. However, we CAN have these drinks for him!" Tynie interrupts, saving that text. Pocketing she and Bobby's phone, Tynie starts a wave of drinks being chugged. Sasha and T are the only ones not chugging their drinks, T quietly electing to clear from everything when the family's done.

Tynie modifies Bobby's trademark head tilt to check on the babies, Bobby beaming when he catches it. Ty-Leah stirs awake, whimpering first. Reaching into her bassinette, Tynie breaks the hold shared with her man one more time. Bobby follows her lead on that with his namesake, Ty-Leah fussing from hunger. "Auntie, I got this.." Sasha says in a teasing voice. Slowly giving Ty-Leah to Sasha, Tynie's smile fades a bit. "She's still worried over us.." T gasps. "A little, yeah." Tynie confesses. "We back our own baby, remember that." Bobby relates in a singsong-ish voice. "Yes Dear." Tynie chirps.

Ty-Leah finishes eating, the next thing everyone around her hears is a belch that's a mini version of one of Tynie's. Kissing her namesake's cheek, Tynie whispers "Nicely done.." "Apparently Aunt Tynie doesn't want you to be a prude." Sasha uncovers. Taking Ty-Leah so Bobby Jr. could get fed, Tynie murmurs "I love you little one. We all do." Bobby again tails his wife's moves, his namesake matching how long Ty-Leah took to eat. "They're going to be little chunks!" Sasha laughs. "No matter what we'll love them." Bobby certifies. When his turn comes, Bobby Jr. manages to again follow his sister's lead in terms of the belch. Tao wonders "Just how is it possible for something so loud to come out of two people who are so small?" "You've been around ME and you're wondering that?!" Tynie jokes. TreMarion bursts into laughter "Man, she got you!" Tao giggles "We needed the comedic relief!" At this time, the twins are in the arms of their parents whose faces just won't quit glowing.

An interruption of the happiness strikes when T's phone goes off. "Your Honor! No it's not too late to call this line. What do you need sir?" T worries upon answering it. "Tell the others all your accounts are accessible as of five minutes ago. Liu's money will be available to you as soon as I find out if Tynie has a problem with an armored truck parking on her property." Terry relays.

"Sir, it's good. She just told me." T assures, vowing to let the family know what just changed. "You all treat me better than many others I encounter. Thank you. We'll be in touch." Terry commends, ending the call.

"Umm TreMarion, be ready to answer the door for an armored truck driver. Terry just called. We're ALL set financially!" T announces, pocketing his phone. "Armored truck?" TreMarion blurts, confused. "Daddy, I know EXACTLY why His Honor rigged it like that.." Tynie eludes. Tao's phone goes off after Tynie says that, Terry texting "I can delay the armored truck if you guys also want the funds from Bruno and Phil. I've checked, they have no other relatives who want anything to do with that." Running that text over to Tynie, Tao blurts "I can't believe this.." "Your Honor, is there any way we can get half of the combined amount back? Send the other half to the NYPD general fund, please. I don't want our police Force to not have funds when my family can help them." Tynie replies.

"I can make that happen. The armored truck will be there in an hour and a half." Terry concludes, Tynie handing Tao back his phone. "Umm guys, I kiiinda did something that may offend. I had Bruno and Phil's bank accounts split in half funds-wise. They've no other relatives, and the NYPD stands to lose a shitload of taxpayer funds thanks to our asshat Governor." Tynie states nervously. Bobby verifies "She's not lying about that. I may be retired from the Force, but I still have my sources." "Sista, that was amazing!" Sasha cheers, Tao, TreMarion and T adding "You didn't offend us!"

Terry has a stroke of genius before ordering that armored truck go to Tynie's. "Why should they have only a portion of the money with the rest in accounts at a bank where those against them could cause problems?" Terry asks the solitude around his chambers. He sends a fax to the family explaining the alteration of his orders with their money, elaborating in deep detail as to his motives. Tao's phone again goes off, Terry requesting "If it's not too much trouble, can you check that fax machine in five minutes?" "I can be by it in three minutes Your Honor. With this family, what you want is NEVER a trouble!" Tao responds, racing to Bobby's fax machine. Terry again appreciates the respect level Tynie and her family provides him, pocketing his phone one more time. Arriving at Bobby's fax machine, Tao discovers his phone's battery is nearly as dead as TreMarion's. Reading the latest fax, Tao sees "This'll be the last communication for the day. Your family's had a twisted one, and there are things you'll need time to resolve. See you in my Chambers Monday at three. Excluding the new mother and Father, of course."

Running back in the direction of everyone else, Tao sports an excited smile. The latest fax in hand, Tao then seeks out everyone's attention. Reading it verbatim, Tao concludes "Sasha, you T and the twins are to relax Monday at three. Everyone else, we have a meeting in Terry's chambers." "Works with us!" T assures, Sasha nodding. "Babe, can we let the others use our safe until a better bank's found for the family to do that trust thing T spoke of earlier?" Tynie poses. "I was planning on that honey." Bobby answers.

TreMarion waits by the front door until there's an armored truck in the driveway. Tao hands over the last fax Terry sent the family, TreMarion running out to the operators of that truck with it in hand. "We already know sir. Show us where you want this.." One of the operators whispers, TreMarion pocketing that fax. Guiding them inside the house, TreMarion sees Bobby peck Tynie's cheek before ending the embrace. "If y'all need ANYTHING, call us. If you don't get either me or Bobby right away, keep calling til that changes." Tynie premeditates. Every adult around her responds as one "Got it!"

TreMarion and Bobby are only gone with the armored truck operators for forty-five minutes, both men escorting those people out. Inside five minutes after that, the armored truck vanishes from Tynie's property, never to return. The home's locked up by Bobby, who sees a bit of a pensive look on TreMarion's face. As soon as the home's secured, Bobby holds out a detailed account of the money they'd just received, soothing the worry TreMarion muttered under his breath. "Besides, I don't think they're dumb enough to double-cross a federal judge." Bobby assumes. "Surprisingly enough, I don't either." TreMarion concurs after checking the numbers on that paper again.

Bobby's then handed the fax TreMarion pocketed earlier, only to promise "I'll put this up later." Walking back to his wife's side, Bobby goes silent. "It seems like we're starting over." Tynie frets. "After all we've survived, starting over's not a bad thing. Honestly Tynie, everyone here except the twins has been through hell until now. This fresh start is needed if ya think about it." T absolves. "He's absolutely right Babygirl." TreMarion vouches. Sasha agrees "T made a hell of a point." Tao nods to agree, leaning into Bobby's ear. The next thing Bobby hears is Tynie's plan about "call until you get us" which was made in his absence. "Yep, she's a mind reader." Bobby giggles. Laying the back of her head to his shoulder, Tynie relents "Yeah, learned it from the best!"

Sasha worries "I don't want us taking up you guys' entire day.." "Sista, we needed this time together as a family. You're no bother, never will be. Same with T and everyone else within the sight of me and Bobby's faces." Tynie overrules. Tao adds "Tynie's made a good point, yet I'm compelled to agree with Sasha's worry." Bobby and Tynie then hug everyone there, managing to do so while Sasha and T held Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

TreMarion has one final concern during this meet up, whispering to Bobby "How are Bruno and Phil's funerals going to be covered now?" Tynie's at Bobby's hip when that rings out, her asking "Lover, the phone and your credit card." Complying with her idea, Bobby hands both over right away. Tynie searches for the best funeral home in town, calling them immediately. "Our FORMER attorney told me we have the BEST arrangements for two of our relatives already covered. If that's not the case, I can change that right now." Tynie declares to the funeral director. "Was your attorney a Liu Kwan?" The funeral director poses. "Yes." Tynie yips. "According to my system, miss, it's covered in full." The funeral director mentions. "Thank you." Tynie blurts, asking for proof to be faxed to Bobby's machine. "Right away." The funeral director assures, faking like he's sending the fax while Tynie's on the line.

They hang up as one, Tynie murmuring "Believe it or not, dumbfuck actually kept his word on that one! I'm getting proof faxed right now!" Sasha and T settle Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their car seats, T then carrying the diaper bag. Walking up to the rest of the family, Sasha announces "Tynie, if I made you feel like you were a bitch yesterday, I'm sorry. You were protecting me and the babies." "Sista, it's all good. No worries." Tynie responds, smiling broadly.

Tao looks Tynie and Bobby in the eyes for a moment, then worries "I don't know how to ask this.." "Sasha, we love you. Saturday.. It's a dark day in the family. We didn't tell you this yet, because we knew not how you'd take it since it happened so close after you became a mom. We have a dual funeral that day. What dumbfuck, as Tao and Tynie call him, said about Phil.. It's the truth." Bobby states. "We'll meet you here before then. All of us." T plots, TreMarion and Tao concurring. "Bobby, thank you for worrying over me about that. If a funeral hits in this family, I'm showing up. T and I may have to, as Tynie calls it, bow out. Ya know, if the babies fuss or something. I'm not ready to get a sitter just yet." Sasha educates.

"Works with us." Tynie gasps, starting another wave of hugs through the family. Everyone's surprised at Sasha's reaction to the news, T expounding "We talked about that, not in a lot of detail. She doesn't feel right doing it any other way. Frankly, nor do I."

"Wow." Tynie sighs, everyone accepting the replies T and Sasha gave with proud smiles. Escorting the new family to their van first, Tynie secretly worries Sasha will try to sit between the car seats again. Sasha doesn't, T loading the babies inside the van as the shotgun seat's overtaken. A quick glare given the skies, Tynie mouths "Thank you Jesus!"

"Holy hell, Tynie's found religion!" Sasha kids. "Glad I can make ya laugh!" Tynie chuckles, walking around the van to shut its doors.

Witnessing that vehicle drive off, Bobby and Tynie see Tao and TreMarion head for home. Tao texts Bobby "We don't want you keeping the house open like that for too long. We'll see you later. Everyone loves you two. Little Shit's idea with calling you guys stands as of right now." Bobby doesn't get that text until whisking his wife inside the house and securing it behind them, though. As they relax on the couch, Tynie watches him answer "Love you too. Thank you for that. Sounds like a plan."

Snuggling up against him, Tynie peeps "I'm a little dizzy from all the twists today's had." Tightening the embrace shared, Bobby murmurs "You're far from alone on that one baby." "Tell me something sexy. As far as you can tell: Will we have to raise that much legal hell again anytime soon?" "I don't think so honey. From what I can see right now, those days are over for the entire family." Bobby answers.

Their phone fell from Bobby's hands as they cuddled, actually landing between the two. "Like I mouthed when I saw Sasha not squeeze between Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s car seats: Thank ya Jesus!" Tynie chirps. Resting her head on the center of Bobby's chest, Tynie goes on "Hottie, I really didn't mean to have a bossy tone with you when I called the funeral director. Let alone when I asked about the family using our safe." "You didn't have that tone babe. You were protecting us. We love you for that." Bobby counterclaims.

Pulling her into his lap, Bobby waits until Tynie's pocketed their shared phone before kissing her. They drag out this affection until breathlessness hits each separately, Tynie saying through her breath "Love you" "Love you too beautiful." Bobby replies in kind.

Resuming the gaze into Bobby's eyes, Tynie murmurs "I don't know if I can give It as wildly as my King deserves after how nuts today's been." "We can wait on that. I want to make sure my Queen's not still dizzy before we leave this snuggle anyway." Bobby relays. "Oooh, I get to feel those muscles around me." Tynie purrs, settling into the embrace more. Already aware Tynie loathes it when he's not as relaxed as she is, Bobby splays them both out against the couch. She lays in his arms quietly for a good while, Bobby catching her relaxed enough to have fallen asleep. Gently raiding her pockets, he sets their phone onto the coffee table. Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Love you."

Tynie naps in Bobby's arms for another hour, stirring awake to see that he too had fallen asleep. "You stay right there. I've got this.." She whispers, gently sliding out of his grasp and getting their phone. Seeing her hubby sleeping with his knees bent as if she was still in his arms, Tynie delicately pulls his legs down at the ankles, muttering "I'll not have my King hurting like that.." "Thank you my Queen." Bobby giggles in his sleep. Heading for the kitchen, Tynie plots to make Bobby a spread of food so intense it'd make you want to punch God in the kisser.

Deliberately leaving the vent off, Tynie wonders just how long it'll be before Bobby catches her doing that. Tynie being halfway through the preparations, Bobby shows to her in the kitchen. "We're sharing that, by the way." Bobby relates, meeting up with her.

Running his right hand down Tynie's spine, Bobby's immediately worried when she throws her head back and wails in pain as his palm arrives at her hipline. "Baby.. I think it's out.." Tynie mutters. Wrapping his left arm around her front, Bobby corrects "Not for long. I'll take care of that." Taking several tries, Bobby manages to pop the base of his wife's spine back into alignment. "Thank you hottie." Tynie half-whispers. They kiss before Bobby resolves "No problem, please go relax." Walking to the kitchen bar backwards, Tynie cannot stop smiling. "Tell ya the truth, our family not gunning after everyone and their mama in court already feels pretty fuckin good!" Tynie celebrates, sitting down with a chair ready for Bobby to join her.

Having pocketed their phone before starting the meal, she retrieves it to get the same notion shared in a mass text.

Aside from when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need sleep, fed or changed, everyone else plans to take the rest of today to try and relax. Sharing love and a vow to keep updates between each other, everybody pockets their phone. Relaying that to Bobby, Tynie goes quiet after and starts checking her man out. He takes a few quick glances at her, catching her face redden every time. "Enjoying the view?" Bobby taunts. "More like worshipping the man love eternally!" Tynie chimes.

Checking their next meal, he wonders "You know I was teasing.. Right?" "Yeah, I wasn't though. I do love you Eternally." Tynie responds, causing him to stop on a dime. "Baby, I love you beyond forever." He vows, sensing her reply meant something unhappy nagged in Tynie's being.

Heading to her side as their meal cooled a bit, Bobby wonders "Honey, what is it?" "I want to relax, yet I also want to dropkick Liu's nuts down Satan's throat while in stilletos!" Tynie answers. "On that last one, we all do. Liu's not worth that kind of felony though gorgeous." Bobby relates, getting his wife to smile again. "Unless it's urgent or regarding the twins, we have the rest of today alone. Everyone's taking today like that. It was T's idea." Tynie expounds. "He's a good man for Sasha." Bobby comments. Tynie arises, abruptly ceasing his hold on her, the two gathering their meal at each other's side.

Bobby notices with every step Tynie's leaning into him more, wondering why that is quietly. "Babe, I'm happy we got rid of everything that caused us pain and bullshit. I don't mean that just for you and I, but for the family. The way we used to go about shit as a family was tearing apart my nerves, yet I was also starting to feel like it was our only recourse against assholes. Does that make any sense?" Tynie explains. "Given the way this family's been treated by the three lawyers we've hired, yes. As for your nerves being torn apart by that, you're not alone. Relax honey, everything's good now." Bobby consoles wrapping her in his arms.

From there, Tynie goes silent as Bobby looks down on her, still a bit concerned. They take up the tray with their meal spread across it remaining at each other's side, heading for the couch with it. Sitting down at the same time, Tynie and Bobby eat in silence, as his mind rages with worried curiosity about the change in how she was acting. Tynie looked him over, not saying anything until they finished the meal. Reaching back to get them drinks, at last she says "To tell you the truth I'm not too pleased with the fact Liu basically had the twins around a high-tension situation. By the grace of God he didn't get them too intermixed, but still."

"Nobody's alright with that my love. He's gone from our family now, so it definitely won't happen again." Bobby soothes, taking both drinks and opening them.

Handing his wife one of the drinks, he realizes the one this stung the most was likely home alone. Acting on that hunch, Bobby texts Tao "Hey man, you good?"

"I'm at TreMarion's having a great time, Bobby. Relax. We'll deal with the property issues after the funeral. TreMarion's idea." Tao replies. Agreeing to that, the two men end the conversation. Before Tynie knows it, Bobby has the couple's shared phone planted on her. She'd been oblivious to the whole talk with Tao happening, her drink being nearly ended as that went down. Setting down her beverage, Tynie goes in for a kiss from Bobby.

Leading the way with that affection, she manages to throw him off with the sheer power to it. Of course, he returns the kiss just as strongly as he got it, hoping that'll settle any nerves in Tynie from what's gone down today so far. After they split off, Tynie relates "You, my hottie, are to stay put. I got this.." Arising from the couch, she goes to clear from everything alone, Bobby objecting to that idea without a peep.

Another fifteen minutes pass as everything gets cleaned up, the two then going for their room arm-in-arm. Giggling as she walked with him, Tynie sends word that she has no more naggings tethered to her heart.

"Glad I can make you that happy baby." Bobby says meekly. "You always do, Bobby-bear! What made you think otherwise? Tell me." Tynie worries, immediately ceasing her giggles.

"It's just that I promised you paradise, not a lot of bullshit. We've both been through that enough in our lives. I'm sorry that all this has hit you my love. I.." Bobby starts. "Now honey, don't finish that sentence. You've done absolutely no wrong. I do have my Paradise.. Because I have you." Tynie amends, reaching her hand down to grab his ass. "Ty-baby!" Bobby squeals, returning the favor. "You've been tense today babe, I'm going to change that!" Tynie evades. "You first." Bobby chirps, taking her up into his arms before going on "Especially with how your back by your hips was a bit ago." She looks into his eyes, smiling like a Cheshire cat, as her face is painted with the first blushing glow in days.

Approaching their bed, Bobby lays his wife onto it before slinking behind her. The worry over Tynie remained in his mind from the moment after he popped her lower back into place, so much being proven when he lifts her shirt. "What is it babe?" Tynie frets. "It's nothing I can't take care of.. you relax." Bobby declares, starting her massage slightly backwards. He works from her hips to her shoulders this time, taking a bit to check for other areas of her spine that may be out of place. Finding two, he pops both back into alignment before saying anything. "Before you ask, I have no idea why that's been out today. I'll say this: it had nothing to do with anything you've done." Tynie surmises. He catches the hint in her latest remarks, sighing in a bit of relief. Her massage continues for a while, Tynie melting onto the bed for a few moments afterwards. Closing her eyes, Tynie pines "I'm falling apart." Entangling her in his arms, Bobby objects "No baby, you're not. It's taken care of now." "Thank you baby.." She purrs, slowly getting up from the bed.

When he lies out to be massaged, Bobby questions "Why'd you say you're falling apart?" Slipping into position to rub Bobby down, Tynie answers "I've not had that happen with my back in quite a while, for one. Not only that, I still consider myself as falling apart since my diabetes got so bad so fast. I already know this is hurting you to hear, but I'm not about to lie." Working out the tension spots in his back, Tynie again goes silent. "How do I change your mind on that babe?" Bobby asks.

"Ah Ah, you let me finish this first." Tynie responds, continuing his massage. Later melting into the mattress, Bobby sends word that she managed to eradicate his frame of the day's tensions. The only non-celebratory thing on their minds at that moment was what Tynie'd just let out. Lying beside him, Tynie waits until Bobby speaks again.

"Honey, I appreciate your honesty with that. However, hearing you speak that way about the best woman I've ever known and loved hurt. You're not falling apart, beautiful. You'd be just as hurt if I said something like that. I know things have been crazy for us and the family a lot lately. We've rarely had happiness because of that, which I'm aware cuts you like a knife. You're not alone in that either, my love. We've all had rough histories before coming together, the losses lately have added to our stress. I've noticed that in you, but didn't want to hurt you by saying something. I'm alright, before you worry about added stress on my heart." Bobby divulges.

Letting that sink in, Tynie gasps "Whoa." This time, it's Bobby who's entangled in an embrace as she continues "You're really amazing. I wondered why you haven't spoken much lately, dear. I know now. As far as the stresses, I figure we focus on our own. We'll have losses and stress, sure. That's just life. As long as we all get opportunities to have our own paradise… I'm good with it. Before you ask where that came from, you actually inspired it." Looking into her eyes, Bobby's jaw drops as she sports a look which speaks of having more on her mind.

"I haven't taken the time to treat you like royalty lately, yet here you are being romantic with me.." Tynie mopes. Seeing the remorse for that written in her eyes, Bobby whispers "You always treat me like royalty. Just by being mine, and loving me." Tynie then maneuvers within his embrace to nuzzle the center of his chest, saying nothing. "You've been scared of losing me again.." Bobby realizes under his breath.

"Truthfully, that's part of the reason today's gotten me so damn dizzy. We as a family have had to change up shit on a dime repeatedly, now I just want time for everything to mellow out." She mumbles.

"You're not alone in wanting that, Angel. As for you losing me: NEVER! We all need to try and relax the rest of the day, because I don't think you're alone in the dizzying feeling from the earlier events." Bobby consoles, gently stroking some of her hair. Attempting to act on his most recent plan, Tynie has no clue that Bobby's gone into her pocket for their phone. Texting the others, everything that was said about relaxing the rest of the day was relayed by Bobby, only to have him get told "Yeah, we were going to do that anyway. Little Shit can relax too, we'll keep ya updated. Love you."

Sending love back, Bobby manages to get their phone charged without entirely disrupting the hold on Tynie. "They send their love baby. Everyone's alright, and evidently my idea about relaxing was theirs too!" Bobby tells her. "Works with me babe." Tynie assures. When he goes back to totally entangling Tynie in a snuggle, Bobby hears "It's been a few days since we made love. I want to, yet I don't want what I give you intimately to be weak." Kissing her cheek first, Bobby whispers "Later baby, trust me." Snaking her frame up a bit, Tynie pops her back with a moan before swearing "I always trust you.." Amazingly when she did that, Bobby wasn't struck in a harmful way. Between kisses, Tynie attests "I'm alright. You relax too babe. Love you."

The rest of Tynie and Bobby's family had their days pretty well planned out from that moment, all itineraries having a predominant plot of relaxation attached.

T and Sasha didn't wish to bother the family when everyone was mellowing out, then Sasha recalls "You know how Little Shit is. She said we're no bother.." "That's true honey. Little Shit is a stubborn woman." T responds, checking on Ty-Leah. Bobby Jr.'s being checked on by Sasha, who's right alongside T in worrying more than usual. TreMarion calls after about ten minutes, offering "Tao and I can come over and give you two a break. Either that or I can call out Tynie." "Tynie's worked hard enough for now; poor kid's got to take over the family legal matters. Sasha and I know she loves the twins, but we say she has today off. After all, every time we've been over there, she's leapt around like mad." T answers.

"In that case, Tao and I are on our way. Good call, son." TreMarion plans, the two men hanging up. What T doesn't know yet is TreMarion called Jarry out on a hunch. "We need you to examine the twins, especially Ty-Leah. We're not putting anything past those we've gotten out of the family." TreMarion warns. "I'll meet you there!" Jarry vows, hanging up. Ten minutes later, T opens the door for Tao, TreMarion and Jarry. "Trust me on this son.." TreMarion says through his teeth. "Of course, TreMarion." T affirms waving them inside. As he secures the home Sasha witnesses Jarry examining the twins. "Gut reaction. You know why too." TreMarion presumes. "Sure do." Sasha yips. Jarry turns to TreMarion and Sasha over half an hour later, informing "They're perfectly healthy. Nothing out of the ordinary for babies their age. The only thing I caught was Ty-Leah having an allergic reaction to whatever laundry soap her outfit was washed in."

Sasha's handed an ointment for that, instructed to call Jarry if ANYTHING seems abnormal with the babies. Vowing she will, that ointment gets placed where both T and Sasha have direct access to it. "By the way, Babygirl's got sensitive skin too. Runs in the family." TreMarion advises, catching the worried look on Sasha's face. Leaning into TreMarion, Jarry mutters "Your gut was off.. this time. You did right by calling me. I've done those kinds of examinations a lot over the years, what I told her was the truth." "Figured as much, you're a good man Jarry. Thank you." TreMarion whispers back.

"TreMarion, would you mind.." T wonders. Approaching him, TreMarion provides the laundry soaps that didn't break Tynie out back when she lived with her Daddy. "Try these. I'll stick around until you get back." TreMarion offers. "Thanks!" T chirps, kissing Sasha's cheek before ducking out to get that particular item for the house. Jarry waves to everyone there, leaving when T goes to the front door. Tao secures that home behind them, witnessing Jarry drive off. Tao, TreMarion, Sasha and the babies all take that as a time for bonding. Sasha's treated by Tao and TreMarion just as Tynie does, by that learning when family's around the babies, Sasha's not to do much.

Tao has pings of guilt for his brother treating the family this way, TreMarion overruling when they're sensed "Don't take liability for him. You barely knew him when we all met up. Besides, he's old enough to get a law license. That means he should be man enough to take responsibility for his own acts. I know you have a strict personal honor code, Tao. Don't dishonor yourself by claiming this is somehow your fault."

T returns inside the home when that statement's made, adding "Tao, no disrespect intended. Tynie'd kick your ass if you said those things about feeling fault for this. Beyond that, TreMarion's right." Sasha chimes "You know how Little Shit is." Having what they need for the house and the twins bagged and strewn to his arms, T watches TreMarion lock up the house. "You didn't offend me, by the way." TreMarion swears.

Tao uncovers "He doesn't deserve my doing that. You guys were right." Turning to Sasha, Tao says "T's going to be right back. He doesn't want what he has on him around the babies. It's a safety thing." "Yeah, T's really protective of me and the babies. I'm not knocking it though!" Sasha laughs, T practically racing to honor what Tao told her. TreMarion advises a bit loudly "T! Save that darting around for when it's urgent man! Tao and I got them covered for now!" From the back of the house, T hollers "Got it! Thanks!"

"Daddy, tell me something. If things keep working out the way they are now with me and T.." Sasha concerns. "It's a given honey. No worries now." TreMarion returns. "You said it yourself: you know how Little Shit is! She taught us!" Tao laughs. Returning to Sasha's side at that moment T giggles "I was wondering how long that'd take!"

Ty-Leah starts to cry a bit after that conversation ceases, T getting her out of the bassinette. As she gets changed, T notices the same thing Jarry did. Sasha hands him the ointment to care for that, T whispering to his child "Angel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." "We didn't know, T. It's alright." Sasha soothes. TreMarion hears Bobby Jr. start to cry, caring for him right alongside T with Ty-Leah. Placing a second ointment bottle by the one T's using, TreMarion announces "Jarry gave it to me before he left." When both twins are changed and lathered in the ointment, TreMarion murmurs "I love you both. None of us knew, we're so sorry."

Tao backs up a bit, texting Tynie the update on the twins. Tynie and Bobby both leap slightly when their phone goes off, him being the one to answer it. "The twins have sensitive skin. Apparently the soap Sasha used on their clothes broke them out. Jarry covered them on it though." Bobby educates.

Sliding their phone from his hand, Tynie instructs "Tao, thank Jarry for us. Try to get T and Sasha not to feel as bad about this. Daddy too. I mean, if you can. Love you." "Already did the first one, as for the other two: I'll do my best. Love you too." Tao replies, pocketing his phone. Settling their phone to charge, Tynie mutters "Sasha and T must feel absolutely HORRIBLE about this!" "I can imagine they do." Bobby replies.

At Sasha's, Tao's trying his best to make good on what Tynie instructed. TreMarion caught that, telling T and Sasha "She knows. Tao was evidently told to do what he could to get you two not to feel as bad about this. Me too, I know my kid. Nobody knew about this, so we'll just use what Jarry gave us. Oh, and don't even think you two are a bother by calling the rest of the family either." "We don't feel we're a bother, Daddy. T and I just.." Sasha starts. Tao intrudes "Sasha, you've been amazing parents. We found this out as a family if you think about it. Honestly it's better to learn this kind of thing now as opposed to later."

Those words work like magic on Sasha's worried heart, as they do T's, both proving that with glowing smiles on their faces. Tao texts Tynie back starting with "I think I did it" and going into what he said. TreMarion advises "Tao, I know you promised to tell Tynie about that. However, I know my kid. She'd tell ya you did good." Less than five minutes later, TreMarion's advisement is proven true. Tynie again charges their phone, telling Bobby "Honey, we need to find a way to show T and Sasha that they've never been a bother to us. I also got to find out who the fuck got them believing otherwise. When I manage that one: be ready to bond me out of jail!" "I'd rather you not get arrested honey. I just got a better idea." Bobby evades, going for their phone.

Tynie kicks back as the man of her dreams gets ahold of the new D.A. Relaying everything that's hit the family in the past week, Bobby inquires on having felonies revolving around emotional exploitation lodged against everyone that's been recently incarcerated on the family's behalf. The new D.A. does one better, making that request good as additional charges against EVERYONE the family has had incarcerated that's still living. "A mass-conspiracy of exploitation.. Nice!" Bobby cheers, getting told there will be future contact to announce the court date.

As that call continues, the D.A. says "Just send one family member, a max of two. The courtrooms have been kind of swarmed with gallery-hoarding witnesses lately." "In that case, it's going to be me and my wife. Tynie Goren." Bobby premeditates. Gulping as that name hits the D.A's ears, Bobby's told to have a good day.

Charging their phone for what's hoped to be the last time today, Bobby recounts everything he and the new D.A. discussed. "Ohh honey, you're feared by the District Attorney's office!" Bobby gleams. "It's about damned time those pencil pushing, taxpayer exploiting', piss for brains shyster fucktards learned there are people who won't take their shit!" Tynie profiles. Bobby laughs for a moment, taking her back into his arms. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby says "By the way, that was hot!" "Just like the man I learned it from." Tynie elates. "Thank you gorgeous." He replies, showing of a cheeky smile. "Now, to plan a vacation for Daddy, one for Tao, and definitely one for Sasha, T and the babies.. How to pull that all off without them finding out until we deliver on it, literally.. That's the question." Tynie rails off. "Beautiful, you know they won't let us.." Bobby warns softly. "Yeah. Ya got to admit, it was a good idea though!" Tynie chuckles. "Sure was, my stunner." Bobby murmurs in a giddy voice.

They go from that conversation to sharing in more love displays, opting not to let speaking intrude on the romantic moment.

At Sasha's, Tao and TreMarion spend time caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., taking turns assuring Sasha and T relax. T's insistent upon making them something to eat, Sasha sitting by the babies when he does. She looks upon the two youngest family members with an apologetic smile, recalling what Tao and TreMarion said earlier silently. TreMarion catches the expression on Sasha's face, saying softly "It's alright. We'll help you anyway we can. I speak for the others too. Tao was right, we needed to find this out now." The glow from a while back returns to Sasha's face, T soon coming into the room with a full tray of food. "They're right baby. I know it hurts you, and I'm sorry." T soothes, serving Sasha first. Tao and TreMarion wait until T starts eating with Sasha, taking that time to lay the twins back into their bassinettes.

As the adults eat, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep more soundly than they have in any naps taken all day. "That's what's made them so fussy!" Sasha gasps. "Yep, after I'm done.. T, you'll lose this argument.. Tao and I are re-washing everything the babies wear, sleep on, or use. We'll even pay for the spike in your water bill." TreMarion premeditates. Tao intrudes "We are doing that.. AFTER I take care of something. There's NO way those two babies are going to risk going through this again due to soap resin. Oh, Sasha and T.. That argument.. You'll also lose." Sasha and T share a glance, then answer "Got it!" Sasha and T conclude first, Tao not too far behind them. TreMarion finishes, and then takes everything to clean up. Tao makes a couple calls, soon after finalizing what he mentioned mere moments ago. Handling the escort of the delivery people, Tao waits until the new appliances are set up before returning to the others at Sasha's. TreMarion meets up with him, relating "I took the clothes off of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I say we make good on the plan."

Tao nods, following TreMarion around the house to gather everything that's touched the babies since they got out of the hospital. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awaken simultaneously, T and Sasha each gathering one into their arms. "You two have stubborn granddaddies. Everything will be fine now." That couple whispers as one. It takes slightly less time than TreMarion expected to get through everything laundry wise, Tao alluding "Yeah, I did get them the biggest washer and dryer I could. I did that on purpose. Here's hoping my idea works out." TreMarion admits "I would've never thought laundry soap resin was a problem. Relax, it'll work." They repeatedly cross the house, mainly to put up the laundry as it comes from the dryer. T and Sasha change the twins, getting handed freshly cleaned outfits by Tao whom wears a pensive smile.

Moments after those getups are on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., the entire living room's silence is broken by their laughter. "It worked!" Tao gasps.

"Thanks you guys. We love you. We've got it from here. We already know what to do." Sasha and T say as one. TreMarion and Tao are escorted out by T who has Ty-Leah in his arms. She's kissed by Tao and TreMarion both, whom separately say "Those were from everyone. We love you." Sasha tailed T with Bobby Jr. in her arms, only to see him get the same treatment. The couple pulls off securing their home without losing the grip on the baby in their arms, both deciding "We should give one of those guys a key to this place!" Settling the twins in their bassinettes again, Sasha notices something hanging out of the chamber beneath Ty-Leah's. "Huh?!" She poses, pulling out two baby slings. T sees a small tag on them with "T.G." written on it. Looking at his children, T swears "Your Aunt Tynie's a real snot!" Getting one set up for Sasha, T then slips Bobby Jr. inside it. Sasha returns the favor to T with Ty-Leah, both discovering "Yeah, Tynie's a little shit alright!" Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah smile at that, T laughing "I think they agree with us!" As the couple settles onto the couch, Sasha texts Bobby saying "Hey man.. We found these baby slings after Tao and TreMarion left.."

Across town, Tynie and Bobby's romantic elation is interrupted by their phone going off. Tynie reads what Sasha sent to Bobby, answering "Yeah.. that time I DID call in a favor. Love ya and I hope they work out!" T then takes pictures of the babies resting in those slings, sending them to Tynie. "They look so comfortable.. YAY!" Tynie answers, getting Sasha to send back "LOL, sista you're weird!" Sounding like Bobby, Tynie retorts "Yeah, but you love us." "We sure do. Later." Sasha concludes, both she and Tynie setting their phones to charge one more time today. Lying back against Bobby's pillows, Tynie starts laughing like a total airhead. "What did I miss?" Bobby asks, getting told everything between spurts of his wife's giggles.

Ending the gap by prowling towards her with an amorous smile, Bobby announces what's on his mind. "Oohh. Go for it baby!" She elates. Nodding as he reaches out to undress her, Bobby slurs "With pleasure…" Her top's yanked off first, then the pants, Bobby going from doing that to taunting her with his long, elegant fingers. "You've got too many clothes on honey.." She purrs, tearing of Bobby's outfit. As her hands roam his physique, Tynie feels just how hard her hubby's manhood is.

Moaning, Tynie wraps both hands around him stroking fiercely. He sees that move matching it with one of his own, taking her bust in one hand, toying with her sex using the other. They share in this experience for a while, kissing as it drones on. "I want you…" Tynie howls after pulling her lips away from his. "Lay back baby.." Bobby whispers. She does, at the same time spreading out her legs, showing him just how ready she is. Bobby eyes her over while hovering above Tynie, saying lustfully "Damn you're sexy!" "So are you baby.." Tynie responds in a yearning tone. This time, he enters her slowly, allowing Tynie to adjust to the size of his erection. The throbs she feels when his manhood's entrenched in her core muscles drive her wild with need, Tynie hollering "Fuck me baby!"

Those words were all the inspiration Bobby needed, her finding out as much when he starts thrusting inside her. "It's been too long.. God I need this!" Tynie whimpers. "We both do.. Yeah it has.. Enjoy it beautiful." Bobby grunts, going on with his ministrations. Tynie's arms go right for his shoulders, only to drape her hands down his back. As he's getting pawed and clawed, Bobby intensifies his thrusts, showing in that move just how dire his need really is. "Stay on top my King. Please.. Don't Stop! Unnhh, I'm so close!" Tynie moans after a bit.

"Yes my Queen. I don't stop until we're both satisfied." Bobby whispers in her ear, keeping his thrusts up. The lovemaking they share is rather hot and heavy this time, Tynie stopping her pawing and clawing to hold onto his ass.

Around his erection, her core muscles tighten more so by the second, Tynie's climax raging through her as Bobby's name is bellowed at the skies. "Damn baby, you're so tight!" Bobby howls, refusing to cease fucking her until he comes. Tynie pleas for more, although she's orgasmed, her man hornily obliging. Looking into her eyes, Bobby grunts "Unnh.. got to fight it.. my baby's.. not satisfied.. yet.."

Returning the gaze to Bobby's eyes, Tynie starts grinding in time with him. "My King.. Does not.. Torture my love viper. Like that! When you need.. to bust a nut.. You flood me!" She grunts before announcing her latest climax rather loudly "Unnh Bobbayyy!" Keeping her gyrations up, Tynie later hears Bobby howl to declare his release "Yes my Queen. Unnh! Tynieee!" Her latest grunted out desires are more than granted at that moment, Bobby and Tynie rather literally coming together.

Releasing his ass from her grasp, Tynie pets up Bobby's spine as he collapses from the intensity of his orgasm. "That was amazing!" She whispers, also telling him "I'm serious Bobby, you rocked me! Just don't ever torture my love viper like that again! I don't want you holding back when the need to come hits. You won't let me do that." "You were phenomenal too honey. I swear I won't do that again. I was just worried about you being satisfied." Bobby responds. "Well, that worry needs to go right out the window. You always satisfy me. I just don't want you hurt in that way, baby." Tynie justifies in a playful tone. Kissing her briefly, Bobby concludes sharing the tone "Thank you baby.."

Petting the back of his head, Tynie confesses "I worry all the time about you getting hurt. I don't want it to happen, especially like that. I fear constantly about breaking your heart too, much less losing you in that way. Bobby, please understand that." "That's why you've been skittish again!" Bobby realizes, seeing the painful truth to that confession run down her face in the form of tears. "I do understand that honey, honest. Please, let our love be the guide. We've got an amazing sync beautiful, use it. The skittishness and extra stress on your heart worries me. You'd not let me have that on my heart. I know that, because you've always thought my Detective instincts are sexy. Aside from loving me that's all I'll ever ask for: trust our sync and our love." Bobby expounds, wiping the tears away.

"Y-you mean that? I-I don't have to shower you in gifts?" Tynie stammers. "Oh god! YES I meant that! Ty-baby, I don't want any more material things. I just want you and your devotion." Bobby gasps, stunned.

Taking that last revelation in, Tynie concedes "You have my love and devotion, eternally. As for the material gifts, I'm with you on that one. In terms of what you said about my trusting our love and sync: you read me gorgeous."

Holding Tynie close, Bobby hears whimpered "I love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., yet I want some time that's just ours. I'm being so heartless." "No you're not, babe. We can make that happen after a few more things get taken care of. Don't you worry." Bobby soothes, only to have his wife guide him on the bed to her left side. They kiss yet again, Tynie feeling like she's soaring halfway into the affections. She giggles as Bobby's tongue models off its dexterity in her mouth, telling of the liberating perkiness that most recent discussion wound up having.

Reiterating the giggles, Bobby celebrates that as the two slowly separate from the kiss. Before they can enjoy the peaceful happiness around them, the shared phone goes off. Tynie reaches back to answer it, getting advised by Tao "Yeah, they think you two are a pair of little shits! The twins are fine now, we took care of the whole sensitive skin reaction to laundry soap. Relax, Tynie. You'll have another shot to back Sasha, T, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr.. AFTER you two have time to yourselves. TreMarion and I got this because you have been through hell trying to support the family again. Not only that, with you overtaking our future legal issues, myself, Sasha, TreMarion, and T, all figure down time is best. You'll still see the babies, I'll arrange that one. As for you supporting the family as you have lately: that stops once we get our banking issues settled. Blame T for that idea, because he said you've done way more than enough. The rest of us agree with him, especially after what this family's endured exploitation wise."

"Yes, Elder. Hang on. I'm going to put this thing on speakerphone, when I do.. Can you repeat yourself?" Tynie plans out. "Sure." Tao chirps, hearing the beep that comes with a phone being placed on speaker.

Once Bobby hears what Tao has to say, he adds "Thank you guys. One change to the plan though, that being: Tynie and I are called right away if shit hits or Sasha and T need someone late at night." "I forgot to mention that being a given." Tao laughs. Bobby and Tynie say together "Works with us! Love you! Let the others know!" TreMarion in the background hollers "On that right now Babygirl and Bobby!" "Tao, do me a favor. Tell Daddy it's time that Babygirl nickname be given to Ty-Leah. After all, she IS the babygirl of the family." Tynie requests. "I'll do that, after we hang up." Tao assures, the call then being communally ended.

Again settling the phone to the charger, Tynie discovers "You all did that as an intervention on me. Thank you so much. I needed to hear what was said, so no I'm not hurt." "We did. Baby, when you said you needed to shower me in gifts it was a red flag. The others caught your skittishness too, they just didn't wish to hurt you by saying something. The way this all came about wasn't my idea. It just turned out right. I know you want to spoil us rotten, but honey, we don't want you going through that again. Nobody in the family wants anyone to be financially exploited anymore, Tao told me last time we were around him. I wasn't supposed to say anything until now." Bobby admits.

"You're saying they love us for us and not the number of zeros in our bank account, figuratively speaking!" Tynie blurts. "Absolutely! Lover, money really can't buy love." Bobby concedes, tightly wrapping her in his arms. From inside his embrace, Tynie purrs "Aww, you all are protecting me." "We're protecting each other baby. I'm focusing that on you though." Bobby corrects through his breath.

At TreMarion's a discussion's being had regarding Tynie's request with the "Babygirl" nickname. TreMarion soon uncovers the logic Tynie used is irrefutable. From that conversation, a call's made to Sasha with T answering it. TreMarion relays that Bobby and Tynie have accepted the new idea when it comes to gifting, adding "T, they didn't blame you. Bobby thanked you so damn much I lost count!" T giggles, then tapers those off to explain "Yeah, I saw that one coming! Thanks guys, love you! We'll see ya Saturday.. Sasha insists. Oh, but don't be offended if we end up taking the twins out of the room should they get fussy." "We won't be offended by that at all. See you Saturday. Love you. You know what to do and when." TreMarion affirms.

"Sure do. Love you. Later." T responds, hanging up. Telling Tao the latest, TreMarion sees Tao text Tynie and Bobby "They love us all. We'll see them Saturday. If anything hits, we'll be called. If they need someone late night, you two will be first contacted. Love you. Later."

Looking over his wife's shoulders, Bobby sees that across the phone screen. Tynie reaches out of the hold to answer that text, getting her hand tangled in one of his. They giggle at that, replying after a brief separation of their hands transpires "Works with us. See you then. Love you."

Replacing the phone to the charger, Tynie praises "Well, by the sounds of it: We all have down time." Leaning the back of her head to his shoulders, she continues "I love you Bobby. Eternally." Sporting a broad smile, Bobby responds "I Love you too Tynie, eternally."

After that discussion with the family, nobody's phone goes off. Sasha, T, and the babies wind up having a very relaxed rest of the day. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for through that timeframe, their contentment lighting up the house. As for Tao and TreMarion, they kick back having a good time as well, secretly grateful for the turn of events. Tynie again discovered after everything that who's around her as family loves her, just for her.

Given what's hit as of late, that refresher course to her heart was needed. Bobby saw to it that they had as mellowed out a day as possible, the pair closing it out with everything they normally do. Those from above already know, so the silent prayers sent up by Tynie and her kin serve as reminders. The morning after what Tariyu did wound up spinning into a rather intriguing and love filled day. There's only one non-celebratory thing on the family's mind when slumber hits them individually:

"May the justice those who stood against us be swift and heartless to them!"


	102. Ch 102

Title: Jaded (Family Turmoil Strikes)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The morning after everyone who's loved by Tynie and Bobby excommunicated Liu from their lives, Bobby finds Tynie clinging to his shoulders with everything she has. "Baby." He worries through a breath, unintentionally waking her. "Honey, I love the family so much. I want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. kept away from the hell we both went through before becoming one. T said we needed to start over as a family, yet I just…" Tynie starts. "You're scared that all the happiness we've had lately as a family won't last long. You feel that since Liu and Tariyu both had the babies around high-tension situations that you failed them already. Not only that, you feel horrible for the fact we've had to rid of so many people we once loved or trusted." Bobby interrupts. "Ok, how the hell did you just do that?!" Tynie wonders.

"Honestly, I've felt the exact same way. All of that is scaring you, which is why my shoulders had a death-grip on them a few moments ago." Bobby admits, seeing his wife relent some of the hold to his frame.

"Babe, I'm sorry for greeting your day like this. However, I've been considered some sort of matriarch in this family for so long, I don't want that anymore. Yes, I DO feel as if I failed in terms of protecting the twins when it came to Tariyu and Liu. Honestly, that's why I was such a cold-toned vindictively domineering bitch!" Tynie confesses.

Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby says "The way I see it, we discussed this away from the twins for a damn good reason. Honey, you forget, T doesn't want us trying to be perfect around the babies. Nobody wants you trying that anyway. Yeah, Tao told me when we were last at his house. I didn't bring it up until we talked about this because I figured it would tie in rather well with the discussion." "Nicely done then sexy." Tynie purrs, heading in for the first kiss of the day. As their lips meet, Tynie wraps her fingers in his hair, toying with it while the affection lasts. Bobby's eyes get big before he closes them, the move she made immediately returned in kind.

A few moments later the kiss dispels, Tynie and Bobby still having their hands in one another's hair. "I just wanted to perk up the day somehow!" She giggles once a curious look shows on his face. Bobby nods, taking his hands out of her hair, only to guide Tynie's cheek to his left shoulder. "It's handled honey, let's not discuss it again. Ok?" He whispers. "We won't talk about it again. Unless someone we love asks for how we feel about this starting over bit." Tynie offers. Smiling broadly, Bobby answers "Good plan sexy." Draping him in her arms, Tynie gleams "I DID learn that from the sexiest man on Earth ya know!"

Before Bobby can answer that, the couple's phone goes off. Reaching an arm away from his wife, Bobby answers it. TreMarion on the other end has news that isn't good. "I had Tao over until we can get Terry to finalize the property transfer from Liu. I just got called by Terry who got a fax from Tao that really pissed Terry off. I take it you know what I mean by that." "I do. If it's possible, have T and Sasha bring the babies over here in two hours. We're going to clean house of people who pull that shit in this family! Oh, and we'll need you over here too." Bobby replies. "You got it. I'll let them know AFTER contacting Terry." TreMarion finalizes. Bobby swears he'll tell Tynie before they hang up.

"Ok, what the fuck just hit?!" She asks, getting the total story moments later. "Yeah I KNEW keeping my bar card active was a good idea!" Tynie howls. They get out of bed after that discussion, Tynie pocketing the couple's shared phone. Bobby grabs a few distributor cartridges out of Tynie's end table drawer, silently figuring what they're about to do could take a while. Meeting up by the bed's edge, Tynie and Bobby halt their crossing the house to take another call. Tynie answers this time, with Terry on the other end "Your Honor, my father spoke the truth on my family's name. He had total consent to quote my husband as well. I'll say this: you'll have our written statement by the close of business today. In that statement we as a family will spare no details in terms of our plans. I take it you know what I mean by that." Tynie initiates. "Absolutely!" Terry certifies, going on to thank the family for "not wasting his time." "We don't do that to judges, Your Honor." Tynie promises, adding an intention to text Terry when the statement's faxed over. Concurring to that, Terry hangs up.

Seeing an angry look across her face, Bobby raids his wife's pockets for their phone. "Let me handle one more thing honey." Bobby implores, calling T. Answering on the second ring, T's advised "If you're washing the twins' clothes in what Tao got you, Tynie and I are replacing the outfits. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Man, TreMarion just told me everything. Sasha and the babies are still asleep. As for the laundry room appliances: I'm replacing them later today. In terms of the baby clothes, this is a shot for me to show Sasha I'll provide for them. No offense, Bobby. We haven't done laundry since TreMarion called us, by the way." T counters. "None taken, T. See you in a couple hours." Bobby concludes, again pocketing their phone.

Relating that all to his wife, Bobby sees a vindictive smile cross Tynie's lips.

"Depending on whether or not Tao forfeited what we gave him, T won't have to do that on his dime. All I ask is you follow me on this." Tynie eludes. She then takes him by both hands, leading them out of the master bedroom. "One more thing, I say we get that confirmed when we send Terry that statement…" Tynie mentions. Realizing just how his wife's deciding to handle the written document for the family, Bobby cheers "Tao's FUCKED!" "He did it to himself!" Tynie celebrates, continuing "Yeah, I did say I don't want to be the family matriarch anymore. I didn't say shit about giving up an avenue to get justice!"

As they make it to the kitchen, Bobby's pride exudes in the glow on his face and with every step at Tynie's side. They elect silently to make breakfast and coffee together, sharing it in a bit of peace after everything's prepared. As Bobby kisses his wife briefly, their phone goes off again. Jarry calls, Tynie answering it. "Dude, I'm warning you right now: I'm in NO MOOD for bullshit! You told my family your staff will handle our medical situations for LIFE! I swear to Christ Himself if you're recanting that now: you'll also be French kissing EVERYTHING you know and love as a free motherfucker GOODBYE!"

Gulping, Jarry responds "I'll prove that remark in writing right now! It'll be faxed to you inside the hour, I just need your fax number." "I'll text it to you.. On ONE condition.. You keep that shit PRIVATE!" Tynie commands. "Got it!" Jarry sighs, noting the severe rage in Tynie's voice. They hang up, Tynie then making good on texting Jarry. "Whoa…." Bobby gasps, racing to his wife's side. "I ain't fuckin around with people anymore!" Tynie barks. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby pleads "Calm down beautiful, please."

Again clinging to her man as the anger from today's events so far rampages through her being, Tynie eventually honors Bobby's wishes. "Babe, what made you think Jarry and his staff were against us too?" Bobby wonders. "All the assholes we've encountered lately have succeeded in a sense. They've rendered my heart severely jaded against trusting people. Present family members excluded, of course." Tynie allocutes.

Hearing that breaks Bobby's heart, yet he knows Tynie won't lie to him. "Ohhh my god.." Bobby sighs, tightening his embrace on Tynie. "I-I know this is asking a lot. When the family gets here, will you help me with that statement?" She worries from within his arms. "You're not to worry about that statement anymore. I got this." Bobby assures. "Thank you.." Tynie mumbles, once more pocketing their phone.

From the kitchen bar, Bobby manages to escort his wife to the couch without totally dismembering their embrace. Right as Tynie was to start apologizing for her mood, Bobby declares "I need to show you I'll protect you. I've not done that nearly enough lately. I say that because of how your heart is now. Please, forgive me." Looking into his eyes, Tynie discovers the man of her dreams is telling the truth. "My Love, I've already forgiven you." She whispers, pecking his lips. The split-second silence is violated by their phone going off. Tynie and Bobby both reach for it in her pocket, smiling briefly.

He gets to it first as she cuddles up in his lap without a word. "TreMarion, those fuckers jaded the most beautiful heart I've ever known!" Bobby swears answering the call from Tynie's dad. "Dear Christ! Bobby, I hate to sound bossy. You and I are covering that statement. T, Sasha and Tynie will take care of the babies. If Terry asks why Tynie's not writing the statement, I'll claim she's helping the new mother and father with the babies and discussing getting a few home appliances replaced." "You got a plan." Bobby assures.

"One more thing: put Tynie on the phone." TreMarion requests. Bobby hands the device to his wife, only to hear "Daddy, Bobby didn't lie. I'm so tired of being played. My heart's really jaded against trusting people outside the family. The babies.. They don't need to learn that! I'm supposed to.." "Now Tynie, remember what T said about being perfect around the twins." TreMarion recalls. "I do Daddy." Tynie sighs. "Love you, honey. Try to relax. Bobby and I got everything taken care of." TreMarion promises, the call ending after both say "Love you."

Handing the phone over to her hubby, Tynie murmurs "I love you so much. I'm so sorry for how I am right now. I ache to have a family gathering without bullshit! Bobby, please tell me you…" Tynie apologizes. "Tynie, of course I love you! You don't need forgiven. I swear, we'll have that time together as a family without bullshit soon!" Bobby vows, running his hand through her hair. As she closes her eyes, Tynie again insists on going totally silent.

What that couple didn't know was TreMarion warned T about Tynie's "Being heartbroken and jaded." "TreMarion, I know this may not be my place. I say you, me and Bobby act on your plan. Oh, from now on: Tynie's not the hub for raising hell with the family. Unless of course, it involves court dates, or welfare issues within the family. After all, she is the only lawyer in the family." T resolves. "Son, listen. We don't do "places" in this family. You have one hell of a plan. I'll let Bobby know when we get there." TreMarion objects, the two men ending the call after that last line's agreed on.

Sasha wakes mere moments after T pockets his phone, the two coming together by the twins who still slept. "What is it?" Sasha whispers. "Babe, we're to be at Tynie's in an hour and a half. It's not good, either. I'll say this: we're replacing some appliances around here." T advises. Stepping away from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. together, Sasha asks "Is it what I think it is?" "Pretty much." T chirps, holding her closely. "Oh, Tynie's family matriarch days.. Yeah.. They're over." T whispers. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad to hear that. Tynie's done a lot for us, as a family. As far as I'm concerned, Tynie only takes charge when she takes someone to court for us, or if it's a welfare issue. I'll tell Daddy and Bobby that when we go to her place." Sasha attests. "I didn't see that answer coming!" T gasps. "Honey, it's true. You can't deny that." Sasha answers. "I'm not." T promises, hearing Ty-Leah start to cry. Sasha and he break apart their hold to handle the needs of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. keeping smiles on their faces as best they can.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are relaxed after being changed and burped, Sasha and T cradling them each in a sling as they head to get something to eat. While they're seated, T's still proud of how Sasha took the news, texting Bobby and TreMarion.

"Sasha's with us on this. Tynie's matriarch days are over. The only times Tynie steps up and takes charge is when she takes someone to court for the family or there's a welfare issue involved. Bobby, TreMarion, we don't mean to step on toes or sound bossy, yet Sasha and I believe this is right." TreMarion replies first "I couldn't agree more. Love you, see you at Tynie's." Tynie and Bobby are still on the couch, their phone resting in her lap when it goes off. Bobby reaches around her to answer it, seeing T's latest text. "We have a plan. Love you, see you soon. T, you didn't step on toes or sound bossy by the way. Tynie was worried about how the family would take this. I admit, I was too. Until now." Bobby fires off. "Those worries are over Bobby. Love you. See you soon." TreMarion and T send back.

While that's handled, Tynie raids Bobby's pockets for a distributor cartridge, changing that out before the family arrives in their home. Finding one, she gets that handled literally seconds before the "low cartridge" alert sounds in her distributor.

"Sorry baby, didn't mean to do that to you. I wanted to make sure this thing wouldn't sound off and scare the twins." Tynie explains as Bobby sets their phone to the coffee table. Leaning back while Tynie remained close, Bobby replies "It's alright, you've done no wrong. It's sweet you thought of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. that way."

Wrapping his arms around her person tightly, Tynie worries "How'd everyone take the news, about me?" "Baby, don't be mad about this, please. Basically, you only have to be in charge when you're taking someone to court for the family or if it's a welfare issue. As for the statement we're sending to Terry, that's being taken care of by all of us." Bobby responds.

"I-I don't have to be a fear-inspiring matriarch all the time?!" Tynie stammers. "We don't want you to be that as a constant anymore. Had we known you'd felt this way sooner, we'd have taken care of it before now." Bobby admits. "Ohh, honey. Please don't think you guys did any wrong. I'm just hopeful this time everything truly works out." Tynie relents. "Everything will baby. I can't help feeling.." Bobby starts. "You know what you beating yourself up does to me.." Tynie pleads, interrupting him. Sharing a glance, the couple sees love and pain in each other's eyes.

"Lord willing we as a family make it through this.." Tynie squeaks. "We will honey." Bobby promises, both then trying to smile. The shared phone goes off again, TreMarion having a question sent in a text. "Can I use one of your laptops to draw up this statement?" Tynie snares that up, answering "Sure Daddy. I'll have the one for my practice ready for ya." "Great. Bobby handles drinks and keeping eyes on you. Sasha and T take care of the twins. We all sign the statement before faxing it to Terry." TreMarion plots. "Umm Daddy, since we're faxing it to a judge: I check it before we do send it off for legalities." Tynie adds. "Fair enough." TreMarion assures, both sending love before the conversation's ended. Tynie plants a quick-yet-deep kiss on Bobby's lips as she again lays their phone down on the coffee table.

Separating from that affection, Bobby sighs "Whoa.." "Yeah.." Tynie purrs, prior to explaining "Daddy's cutting the statement. We all sign it after I check for legalities. We're also sending Terry a copy of Jarry's statement as an addendum. You and I handle drinks for the others. Sasha and T care for the babies, with our backup. Don't be surprised if Daddy asks to use one of your guns for home security while we do all that. I got to go get my practice's laptop."

"Sounds good to me!" Bobby gleams, then texting TreMarion "She's getting her practice's laptop. You don't do home security in my house TreMarion. That's my job, you're a guest." "I'll back you up if need be then, or cover that should the shit hit the fan." TreMarion counters. They agree to that before Bobby sends "Sorry I sounded so rude." "You weren't rude, son. I knew you'd say that. Love you." Sending love back for both, Bobby pockets the couple's shared phone. TreMarion follows suit, then goes about securing his home.

At their house, Tynie reads over Jarry's statement in her office. Discovering Jarry had his entire staff in on signing it, she makes a backup copy. Stashing the master copy away in her pocket, Tynie then goes for her practice's laptop, muttering "God I hope this plan works." On her way back to the living room, Bobby stops before Tynie with his arms wide open. Hugging him while still holding the laptop, Tynie feels him take it away from her gently.

"You've done enough, my love. I know you're worried about this plan. I am too, honestly. Unfortunately, only time will tell." Bobby senses. "You're right." She says through her breath, the two then trekking back in the direction of the couch. They wind up setting the laptop onto the coffee table together before any more discussions are had.

Settling onto the couch together, Tynie mentions "I'm not too sure about sending Terry Jarry's statement now. Get a load of what he wrote." Handing Bobby the statement, she kicks back as he reads what was written. "I say we go ahead and send Terry the statement. In terms of sending him this, we add our uncertainty with trusting Jarry and his staff now. Terry's a federal judge, he'll know what we mean. Especially when the family signs our statement on a united front." Bobby plans. "Oooh, someone's being ferocious. I love it!" Tynie elates, changing up how she sat on the couch so that Bobby's lap is her pillow. "I don't know how ya do it. Every time my mood's at its worst or most heartbreaking, you find some way to make me smile." Tynie uncovers after a couple minutes of silence. Looking down so their eyes meet, Bobby proclaims "You do the same for me babe." Rolling her neck a bit, Tynie smiles broader than she has all day. He returns that in kind, the two deciding wordlessly to spend a bit of time in peace together.

Their two-person euphoric silence is broken by a knock at the door. Slowly getting up from his lap, Tynie heads to answer it. Waving TreMarion, T, and Sasha inside, she notices Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are totally comfortable in their new slings, as the new parents carry in the car seats on opposing arms. "Honey.." She peeps, backing around the newest family members to secure the home. "No sweat baby." Bobby answers, going to get the bassinets from Tynie's office. TreMarion walks back in the direction of Tynie before asking "You really OK?" "We all will be Daddy. As for me, I'm as good as I can be given the latest slew of shit." Tynie answers. TreMarion escorts Tynie to the couch, telling T "Yeah, we timed this idea perfectly." Sasha chimes "No offense sista, but they're right."

Bobby wheels in the bassinets as Tynie concludes "Hey, it's all good. How we went about shit doesn't work for us anymore, as a family. We've gone through three damned lawyers in a year. I'm glad for us coming together on this too, honestly. In terms of the "plan" you all have: I fucking love it! We're a family that's more than entitled to a relaxed life, after all the shit we've endured. To tell ya the truth, I'm ecstatic that my matriarch days are over. As for those I may take to court for us in the future, yeah.. They're so fucked even Satan's blushing!" "Holy hell! I didn't see THAT one coming!" TreMarion and T say as one. "She wanted us all in the room before giving our answer. I was told that before you guys got here." Bobby laughs, returning to Tynie's side. Again overtaking the couch together, Bobby thinks his wife's going in for a cuddle when she drapes her arms to the tops of his shoulders. Tynie changes that up by starting a massage in front of her entire family.

Not wanting things unequal, Bobby returns that in kind to Tynie as TreMarion gathers up the laptop. "This may take me a while." TreMarion worries. "Daddy, I already spoke to Terry. If we need more time, I'm sure T will make that call." Tynie soothes. "She read my mind." T confesses, the family then seeing TreMarion type away. Right as Bobby and Tynie end their shoulder massages, TreMarion requests "Tynie…" "Coming Daddy!" Tynie chirps, getting off the couch. She quickly reads what her Dad wrote, saying "You've done well Daddy. I just need to make a few changes. Relax, those changes will work well.. For us." Handing over the laptop, TreMarion nods before getting up to serve everyone drinks. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep through that part of the meeting with the family, which gives Tynie relief. "She was worried." Sasha realizes. "Yeah, she hates it when the babies are anywhere near a high-tension situation." Bobby swears. "He's not lying.." Tynie mutters, altering a few parts of the statement.

TreMarion provided a very good base document, yet Tynie felt there were some things left out which could benefit what's left of the family.

A few paragraphs are basically re-written, with Tynie explaining at the end "Your Honor, the family rather literally came together on this statement. There are several verbiage changes in this documentation, which serve as the demonstration I spoke of. We're crafting this of our own free will, attesting to its truth as if we were under oath in your courtroom. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact us. We ask that you contact Sasha and T only if you cannot reach the rest of us, as there are newborns in that residence. For the record: Bobby, TreMarion, and myself take 2 a.m. phone calls." She had that completed before TreMarion served her a drink, sending it straight to the printer.

Shutting down her laptop, Tynie's about to ask Bobby to take that back to her office. "I'll handle it honey, you relax." Bobby senses, kissing her on the cheek. Returning to the couch, Tynie gathers up both she and Bobby's drinks as TreMarion, T and Sasha all sit around the twins. Ty-Leah wakes first, Sasha heading to her aware of what the crying heard means. Everything Ty-Leah needed taken care of ten minutes later, Bobby Jr. awakes for the same reasons. T settles Ty-Leah into her sling saying "Sis, you've done well today. I know you want to hold her, but right now you need to relax." Sipping her drink, Tynie agrees "You got it brother. Thanks."

Bobby arrives in the living room with both the family statement and a copy of the one from Jarry in hand. Showing the latter to TreMarion, Bobby hears "So THAT'S why Tynie was being legally vindictive when she amended the statement!" "Exactly." Bobby mutters.

Sasha and T are clueless until TreMarion explains "Apparently before we got here, Tynie had to go postal on Jarry. He was trying some low-brow shit on us, with his staff at his hip. Yeahh, Terry won't like hearing that. We all know why Tynie went there too!" "YUP!" Sasha and T exclaim.

Laying out the family statement, Bobby stands back as Tynie's handed a pen. Scrawling her name to the base of that paper, she leads the way in getting signatures from relatives. TreMarion and Bobby hold the babies so that Sasha and T can sign on to that statement without worrying, doing so silently and of their own insistence. Terry calls just as T and Sasha are given back the twins, Bobby answering it. "Your Honor, the statement's being faxed now. I just asked my father in-law to do that for us. We also got an interesting letter this morning, which is being faxed with our document. I believe you'll understand why I called it that when you read it." Bobby expounds. "Very well. Thank you. We'll be in touch." Terry plans, hanging up.

Pocketing he and Tynie's phone, Bobby's asked by everyone in the living room at the same time "What was that all about?" "I'm not sure. Something tells me Jarry and his staff are about to be in a WORLD of shit!" Bobby presumes. TreMarion attaches "Bobby, what you told Terry will be done in a matter of moments." "No rushing now Daddy." Tynie worries. "Yes Tynie.." TreMarion laughs, heading towards her office to fax those two documents. "She's not the matriarch anymore, but the little shit's still going to worry!" T chuckles. "You'd be freaked out if I didn't." Tynie giggles. Sasha and Bobby say as one "She's right.." Leaning back on the couch, Tynie returns to her drink, instigating the other adults in the room to do the same. TreMarion gets back to the others about ten minutes later, announcing "It's finished until we get word from Terry saying otherwise!"

Everyone settles in their seats, TreMarion's phone going off another half hour later. "I've read the statement your family provided. Tynie's wishes for Sasha and T to not get called late night are granted. As for Jarry and his staff, I'll say this.. I'll need two of you to be in court Monday at eleven." "Your Honor, would you mind holding for a moment?" TreMarion asks, getting that cleared, then relaying "Bobby, you were right. There's a court date Monday at eleven." "Daddy, Tell His Honor Bobby and I got that covered. Sasha, T, you and the babies handle what their house needs while we're in court. Trust me on this.." Tynie interjects. "Your Honor, I have news…" TreMarion starts, restating verbatim what Tynie just said. "I'm also asking that you note those two will also be handling your in-chambers meeting that day. We can get together to manage what comes of that as a family later." TreMarion sums up. "Sounds good." Terry replies, hanging up.

Looking at Tynie, TreMarion frets "I hope I didn't.." "Daddy, relax. You read our minds!" Tynie interrupts. Tynie gazes into Bobby's eyes, worrying just like her Dad. "You were right. He did. No worries." Bobby soothes. T wonders "Would it be wrong of me to say that when this family gets word of an impending court date we're sending Tynie and Bobby? I mean unless they're on vacation." TreMarion, Sasha, and Bobby all say as one "Perfect!"

Finishing her drink, Tynie premeditates "We really can't do anything until Monday with that other shit. From now on, when there's a medical situation, you guys have me at your hip. That way you have a lawyer that's an eyewitness if shit hits. The whole 2 a.m. phone call thing is in effect permanently. By the way, T: Good plan!" Sasha poses "Wouldn't that be you acting as the matriarch?" "Not really, she doesn't trust the field of medicine. She doesn't want us fucked with, and they won't know until it's too late that she's a lawyer." Bobby explains. "Ohh fuck.. This idea's.. Vindictive as hell!" T gloats. "Her motives exactly." TreMarion affirms. "I guess my being jaded against trusting people outside the family will benefit us after all." Tynie realizes, laughing.

Surprising the others, TreMarion orders Petri's for lunch. T goes around checking for people who want refills as Bobby assumes watch over Sasha and the babies. "I didn't plan that.. I swear!" Tynie giggles as Sasha gives a wondering look. Serving everyone before himself and Sasha, T soon requests "Bobby, it's all good man. Go sit with Tynie." Without another word, Bobby complies, seeing his wife reaching out an arm for him. Everyone eats in silence, the pizzas ordered later being ended by everyone that now comprises the family of Tynie and Bobby.

As Tynie goes to clear from everything, TreMarion objects "No way Tynie. You've got to rest as much as you can, especially since you're going to be rather booked Monday." Relenting immediately, Tynie wraps herself in Bobby's arms. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had been laid in the bassinets while Sasha and T ate, again the twins are asleep.

"I know I'm supposed to be resting, but I seriously want to know just what the fuck was in Tao's letter to Terry. Daddy says Terry got pissed when that fax came through, but I want specifics. I say that because we all would NEVER be allowed to keep explicit detail away from Tao!" Tynie grumbles. "Honestly sis, I think a better reason to have those details is our entitlement as a family to know." T overrules. Bobby leans his lips to Tynie's ear before saying "T beat me to it."

The knock heard seconds later surprises Tynie, T heading to the front door to answer it. "Your Honor!" T squeals, causing Tynie to tap out of Bobby's hold and ready to leap to her feet.

"Stay as you were. As soon as every adult in this family's in the room I have news." Terry announces, witnessing T walk around him to secure the home. Tynie obeys Terry's orders at once, resuming the snuggle-while-wrapped in Bobby's arms. TreMarion races back to the living room saying under his breath "I refuse to keep a judge waiting." Terry witnesses that as Sasha states "Your Honor, with all due respect, there is a recliner free to sit in." Heading to that furniture, Terry declares "I'm not in chambers or on the bench, please call me by my first name. Although I appreciate the respect you all have intented, I feel this is best given my current location. I didn't tell you this until now, but I'm on senior status. Basically I'm halfway retired from the bench which has afforded me the time to do what I've done over the past few days. I got the fax from Tao a few hours ago, and must say I was very offended by what was contained in it. Tynie's given so much to the state, even though her Project is no more. Her ways still shine through, I say that because Kaytie's my wife."

Tynie's eyes get huge upon hearing that as she intrudes "You mean to tell me the most recent court date I had was before your wife? Her last court date as a judge before a medically-induced retirement was a divorce I handled?!" "Yes. On Both." Terry assures, continuing "I'm trying to put this as politely as possible…" TreMarion interjects "Terry, in this house.. No censorship. Sorry, I forgot to have you told." Nodding Terry goes on "In that case, Tao was premeditating some things that warrant you all obtaining everything he owns liquidated as restitution. Especially the new parents." "Son-of-a bitch! By the way Terry.. NOT YOU!" Tynie growls, catching what wasn't said. Sasha's totally lost, as is T, when Bobby translates "I think it's best to explain that to you two once TreMarion and Tynie have eyes on the babies. I know Terry wants us all told, yet I do not want that kind of thing discussed in front of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. even if they are asleep." Terry commends "Bobby actually read my mind!"

"Terry, you DO know you could have just called me to tell me this.." Tynie surmises. "Not according to my ethics code. I know you didn't want me having my time taken up too much, Tynie. However, my being on senior status affords me days away from the bench. By the way, when you said son-of-a bitch, I knew you meant Tao." Terry counters. "Terry, before you go any further. I need to ask my dad a favor. He knows what I mean by that.." Tynie requests. "I'm all over it Tynie. Terry, you want anything to drink?" Tremarion returns. "I'll have what the lady of the house is having." Terry answers. Nodding, TreMarion arises to craft several rounds of Tynie's "Bail Money" drink, as Bobby hollers "Sasha and T get the sodas from mine and Tynie's!" "Got it!" TreMarion chimes.

Again tapping out of Bobby's embrace, Tynie heads towards Terry. Leaning her lips into his ear with her hands covering her lips, Tynie whispers "Your Honor, you mean to tell me Tao was going to abuse my nephew and niece sexually?" Terry tilts his head so Tynie's ear is by his lips to answer under his breath with his hand covering that part of Tynie "And take pictures to distribute amongst other sex offenders. After I got the fax, I had him arrested and charged to the fullest extent of federal law." Hugging Terry, Tynie covers "I've been jaded towards trusting people lately. Terry proved himself by going this far to help us, much less being here today to keep us abreast of the new situations. I just asked him if he wanted me to pay for his retirement party. He told me no." Terry blushes, adding "I did."

Those two knew full well that was a cover story, yet they also are aware as to why it was drawn up. Going back towards Bobby, Tynie's smile from the most recent announcement vanishes. She taps his shoulder, calling him down closer with a curl of her finger before muttering "We wait until Terry leaves to arrange telling Sasha and T. I just got some VERY disturbing word. Please follow me on this…" Contorting his head so her ear's by his lips, Bobby replies "No problem."

Sasha surprises everyone when she asks "Terry, exactly what did Tynie mean by a medically-induced retirement in terms of your wife?" Before Terry can answer that, TreMarion's serving everyone drinks. "I made yours a single Your Honor, since you have to drive home." TreMarion confesses. "Very Well. Thank you." Terry responds. "Now to answer Sasha's question. Kaytie has ovarian cancer. It's in the early stages, and she's contemplating surgery." Sipping his drink, Terry hears from Tynie "I had that about five years ago. I went with getting a full hysterectomy to rid of it. Far as I know, I'm still cleared. Since we don't really trust Jarry that much anymore, I haven't gotten that confirmed yet. Yes, that means I can't be a mama, but I had a choice. A pretty damning one at that." Sasha hears that, looking Tynie dead-to-rights in the eyes before sipping her soda.

"She's not lying. She was to have someone we won't name with her, but a dude getting a DUI the night before changed that. We'd just buried her mother a week prior, and Tynie didn't want to bother me with that. Tynie going that far was honoring my wife's dying wish to her. She didn't know this until now, but I got called. I was her emergency contact, the staffer who called me got in trouble for bothering me since it was against Tynie's wishes and the doctor's orders to back them." TreMarion informs. Terry gasps "My God, Tynie.. I had no idea. You went that far not to bother your father after that tragedy.. Wow." Tynie vouches "Terry, It's true. Daddy, I didn't know they did that to you. I can have em nailed for that if ya want. I don't think the limitation statute's up yet." "Don't. It's in the past. I love you Tynie." TreMarion overrules. T looks Tynie in the eyes before realizing "So that's why you leap into making sure Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have what they need!"

Chugging her scotch, Tynie nods. Terry turns to Sasha, saying "I didn't mean for my answer to bring this up. I also knew you were curious, Sasha."

Sasha's answer stuns the entire room yet again "Terry, you big sweetie it's ok. Tynie went there so you knew that people make it after surgery. I think she also let that bomb be dropped so you know to tell Kaytie surgery may be better for her." Slowly dropping her scotch glass, Tynie swears "So help me God, Sasha was right on both counts!" Terry promises "If I can use Tynie's name in the explanation, I will do as you suggest Sasha." Looking Terry dead in the eyes, Tynie mouths "Go for it." Terry returns in kind "Done."

Everyone there goes for their drinks, Tynie excluded. She's a ball of emotions at this point, not sure which one to display. T catches that between sips, saying "Sis, it's all good. Let your mind go blank. Hell, it's been awhile since you've gotten to totally relax anyhow!" Smiling, Tynie obliges T's request as everyone else ends their beverages. TreMarion declares just as Tynie arises "You're still relaxing, I got this." Again sitting beside Bobby, Tynie waits until he resumes the arm-wrapped snuggle around her.

"Actually Terry, I just got a better idea. Call your wife, and when you do, please allow me to directly speak with her." Tynie plans. The next thing she sees is Terry making good on that idea, Kaytie being on the line moments later. Handing Tynie his phone, Terry overhears every detail of what Kaytie's told. Tynie sums it up with "Ya know what? Go ahead and register me and Bobby as emergency contacts. Terry has our contact information. I say that so you have a survivor assisting you. Trust me sis, Bobby's cool with the idea." Tynie then leans Terry's phone away from her ear, Bobby verifying "I am." Kaytie notes everything, arranging to have Terry contact that couple when she goes for surgery.

"Kaytie, I didn't hook that up so you'd only contact us for the surgery. Don't be ashamed to call us, even if you just need me to laugh at for a few moments." Tynie overrides. Kaytie giggles "Will do. Talk to ya later!" Hanging up, Tynie returns Terry's phone to him, only to hear "That was the most interesting counter-offer I've ever heard!" "In case you haven't noticed, I'm an oddball!" Tynie laughs. TreMarion again surprises the entire group with this offer "Terry, if you can do me a favor. Text me where and when Kaytie's having the surgery done, and tell me if she's allergic to roses." "To answer the second part, no. As for the first part, will do." Terry assures. Texting himself that answer, TreMarion pockets his phone prior to cleaning up from everyone's drinks.

Tynie gazes at Sasha before asking "With everything you've just learned, after becoming a new mom.. sista.. You good?" "I am, thanks. I already know why you didn't have me told about that sooner. You big hearted little shit!" Sasha proclaims. Terry's totally lost at that exchange, T translating "Simply put, Tynie didn't want her medical past on that topic to impair Sasha's compliance with doctor's orders for relaxation while pregnant. There was some of that situation Tynie didn't know until now, and I have a funky feeling TreMarion wanted to follow Tynie's logic on that one!" From across the house, TreMarion adds "T read my moves like a book by the way!"

Ty-Leah stirs awake first, Tynie and Bobby dispelling their hold to care for both twins. Bobby Jr.'s not too far behind his sister in waking up, their namesakes carrying them towards Tynie's office. "Before you ask, she keeps the changing table in her office. It's a privacy preservation thing for the twins." TreMarion educates as Terry gives a wondering look.

In her office, Tynie starts to change Ty-Leah with the door wide open. "OH MY GOD! TERRY COME IN HERE NOW!" Tynie screams in a chant, noticing something wrong with her niece. Racing to the sound of her voice, Terry complies. "We need a doctor.. We need a rape kit.. We need the cops.." Tynie wails, Terry making those calls right away. TreMarion, Sasha, and T, all tailed Terry into Tynie's office, Bobby telling them "Let's just say we're already on the path to getting justice."

Tynie bawls "Angel, I failed you. I'm so sorry. I love you.. I'm so sorry. I failed you.." TreMarion silently darts to open the house for the cops and medics, only to meet up with them moments later. Hurriedly guiding them to Tynie's office, the medics step in to examine Ty-Leah. "Terry, I'm forfeiting my law license. This was discovered in my office. I have no choice." Tynie panics. "No you're not. You caught it while trying to protect the privacy of the babies. I was told that by your father. You're not the culprit. Bobby was right about justice. I'm taking this shit on personally." Terry overrides.

Tynie collapses from the rage and shock of the new situation, Terry catching her. "May Bobby forgive me for this." Terry murmurs. "He will man. I can't fucking believe I ALREADY failed those two!" Tynie howls after a few minutes of going cold silent. The cops heard that, heading right to the medics demanding answers. "By the grace of God they weren't molested. There are bruises that look like they were done by someone familiar with anatomy. Like a Doctor. Before anyone asks, my wife works for CPS and told me how to check for that." One of the medics informs the entire group.

"We already have the suspect in custody. I'm representing the family myself. I'm a federal judge on senior status, so I can do that!" Terry vows. The medics check Bobby Jr. right after Ty-Leah's examination was done, aware that Terry wanted written proof of everything they did right away. Tynie's still in Terry's arms at this moment, swearing "Terry, I'll get Bobby to forgive you. There's a couple things I need from you though: Get that medic to repeat himself, and get what you said about my law license written up when you can." "Consider it done." Terry assures, ordering the medic towards them. "They weren't molested. My wife works for CPS, she taught me how to look for bruises and what types mean the attacker has a familiarity with anatomy. Like a doctor, in this case." Tynie hears. Terry then feels both of his cheeks getting kissed, as Tynie prays "May Kaytie forgive me for that!"

Giggling, Terry promises "No worries." Releasing Tynie from his embrace, Terry gives Bobby an apologetic look. "Baby, the shock and rage from this.. I fainted. Terry caught and consoled me. It was an act to demonstrate that I am safe around him, that's it." Tynie explains. "She speaks the truth on my name." Terry expounds. "Works with me man." Bobby accepts.

Sasha stammers "Did the medic just say.. They weren't violated?" TreMarion verifies "That's what we heard!"

Tynie calls that medic over with a curl of her finger, getting his compliance immediately. "Dude, call your wife. Tell her this entire family owes her beyond Hell itself freezing over for teaching you that shit! If she objects, put her on the phone with me." Tynie plots. "You got it!" The medic retorts, obeying Tynie at once. The wife balks at what Tynie said, only to be speaking with Tynie seconds after. "Listen. I'm a lawyer who's now represented by a federal judge on senior status. I've just had something major hit in my family! You have a choice: respect the gratitude my family gave you for that shit or kiss your Goddamned career and motherfucking freedom goodbye!" Tynie demands. "You wouldn't dare!" The wife grumbles, adding some things she doesn't think Tynie will catch. Handing Terry the phone, Tynie says "I just heard this bitch threaten everyone in this room, emphasizing me and the twins."

Bobby turns to the medic who happens to be that woman's spouse saying "I can get my wife to represent you in the divorce." "Sounds like a plan. By the way, my name's Garret." Garret confirms. "Garret, cut you a deal dude. Agree to testify in court for Terry in our cases and I represent your ass pro bono for the divorce." Tynie offers. "Deal!" Garret yelps.

Terry overhears that, informing the wife "Yeah, you're kissing your career, freedom, and marriage goodbye! Hope you like being totally on your own in federal prison. Tynie didn't lie on my name." The cops turn to Sasha and T only to be told by Sasha "Photographic evidence is expected."

Several camera clicks later, the cops turn towards Terry to provide the numbers to the reports. "Officers, I'll take that. When he's off the phone, I'll transfer custody of that document." Tynie orders. The report numbers handed her, TreMarion escorts everyone but Garret out of the house. As Terry hangs up, Tynie explains "I'm a woman of my word." Terry accepts the new papers, pocketing them and his phone. "I hope you know why I did it like that…" Tynie worries. "I sure do." Terry cheers.

Heading to her newest client, Tynie says "Garret, we need to talk. Privately." Nodding, Garret follows Tynie out of that room. She takes him into the kitchen before listing off her orders "First off, you call me Tynie from now on. I'll need your contact information. When this divorce goes to court, I'll need you there early. If your employer or anyone else gives you any shit, I want called immediately! You are to call your boss right now and have me speak to him. After that, you do everything you overhear.. Got me?" "Sure do Tynie." Garret assures, starting off on her mandate after.

Garret's boss gets quite the diatribe about why he needs at least a week off of work, paid. Tynie rails off her mandates, Garret noting every last one. The final thing Garret's boss hears is "By the way, I WILL find out if you or anyone who works with you fucks with my client! If that word gets back to me you or whoever does it loses EVERYTHING! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" "Yes Tynie!" The boss gulps, hanging up. Returning Garret's phone to him, Tynie commands "You know what to do and when." "Sure do." Garret attests, pocketing his phone while Tynie escorts him out of the house.

Securing the residence behind her, Tynie sees Terry and her entire family coming back into the living room. Terry applauds "I overheard you going to town on Garret's boss. Nicely done." "Terry, I don't take on many clients these days. I have my reasons, you've just now spent time with them. However, when I do take on a case, what you overheard is the norm." Tynie replies. Sasha gasps "You toned down your practice.. For us?!" TreMarion pipes up prior to Tynie answering that "She did. After recent events, her old clients dropped her. Bobby told me everything while she was handling Garret's boss. Frankly, I don't blame her." T responds "Wow Tynie. Thanks. I'm sorry they did that to you." "It's cool guys. Now, is there any way we can all relax for a bit?" Tynie retorts, getting everyone around her to overtake living room furniture silently.

Terry looks Tynie in the eyes before inquiring "Are you sure I'm not taking too much of your time up?" "You're golden man. Especially with what you've just overtaken for the family. I need to apologize to you though, for dropping your status like that to the bitch Garret's divorcing." Tynie answers. "I'll tell you when you've done wrong. I saw where you went with that when you did it." Terry objects. "So much for my being jaded towards trusting being a good thing." Tynie mutters. "We'd rather you not be as trusting, than see you go through the bullshit again." Sasha overrides. "Sasha read my mind!" Bobby gasps. T and Sasha had Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings, both adults leaning back against the couch.

"How do I make up for failing those two already?!" Tynie worries, referring to the twins. "You didn't fail them, so you don't need to make anything up." Terry intrudes. Bobby's arms are wide open at this point, Tynie leaping into them to cry "I love Daddy and respect Terry. Thing is, they don't get it. I swore the babies would NEVER be hurt, that I'd keep them safe! This new ordeal shows I've already failed! I know we're getting justice; still the twins never deserved that! I'm so sorry for fucking up so bad!" T overheard that, blurting "Tynie, I feel the same way you do right now." TreMarion steps in "Tynie, T, you two did no wrong whatsoever. We never saw this coming, honestly. Terry's on this as we speak, which means he may have to leave to handle what he couldn't while being here. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in fact safe, really they're safer now. Tynie, you leapt in at the right moment, although you scared the shit out of Terry when you screamed earlier. T, you've worked wonders for Sasha and the babies since they were born. You once said nobody's to be perfect around the twins T, include yourself in that. We'll take care of the babies as a family. Justice will be achieved, if it's the last thing I ever live to see!" Bobby adds "Terry, I'm speaking for Tynie: She's sorry she scared you shitless earlier." "It's alright. TreMarion spoke the truth though, I must leave now. We'll all be in touch." Terry answers, getting let out by TreMarion.

The home again secured, Bobby hears their shared phone going off. Seeing a number not in contacts yet, he hands that over to Tynie. Garret on the other end has news that isn't good. "Dude, send evidence of that to me. I'm texting you my practice's fax number after we hang up. I'll have my practice's head of security, Bobby fax that right over to Terry for evidence in a prosecution. Relax man, your confidentiality's retained with Bobby. You know what to do and when. You'll be contacted when I get the divorce set to go before a judge." Tynie orders. "You got it Tynie." Garret chimes, hanging up.

As soon as she makes good on sending that text, Garret replies "You'll get the evidence within the next two hours." Confirming that, Tynie turns to Bobby. "No need to apologize baby. I'll always back you." Bobby swears, placing their phone on the coffee table. "Sasha, I don't mean to have you see me being this fierce. Especially since you're still.." Tynie begins. "Sista, I respect the fact you want me relaxing, and I am. T's with me on that, the babies will be fine. You're only being fierce because it relates to a client. Honestly, I'd be pissed if you came off as anything less when representing someone." Sasha interrupts. "She's not alone in that.." T answers in a singsong-ish voice.

TreMarion confesses "Tynie, Terry told you the truth earlier about the privacy thing with the babies. I claimed that on you because of where the changing table is, given the confidentiality of issues you handle in that room otherwise. Sasha and T spoke for me and Bobby too, by the way." "Yeah, I figured that." Tynie admits.

Five minutes later, Garret texts saying "When Tynie gets this, tell her to call me." Tynie goes for the phone as that alert rings out, honoring Garret's request. Garret's doctor wasn't going along with the request made for written test results until Tynie mandated "Listen you asswipe with an M.D.! I am Garret's attorney, and I have NO PROBLEM with ENDING your career and freedom! Give him the test results right now or I WILL! Oh, and before you bitch about what I called you: I have the right to since you're VIOLATING local, state and federal medical laws! If you want to go through with a slander lawsuit, know this: that WON'T be the only lawsuit I pimpsmack you with in return!" The doctor gulps "I'll fax you a copy of the test results now! Garret's getting one too!" Garret gets his phone back after that, saying "Tynie, you're the fiercest lawyer I've ever known!" "Thanks." Tynie yips. "I already know what to do and when. Work on those papers after spending time with your family, I insist." Garret returns. "Fair enough dude." Tynie affirms, the call ending mutually.

T laughs "I never knew you could pimpsmack someone with lawsuits!" Tynie sees another text come through giggling "Hell, it got the point across!" Examining the latest text, she learns the doctor refuses to go through with a slander lawsuit, being very strongly advised against it. Garret was told to relay that information as he obtained a copy of the test results, the text ending with "Check your fax machine for the practice when you can." Responding with "Will do. Keep this line privately" Tynie gets that confirmed before pocketing she and Bobby's phone.

Just as she does that, Terry calls TreMarion "Tynie's latest client goes to the same doctor my wife does. I overheard her railing against the doctor and have decided to get a second opinion on my wife's medical. Oh, tell her it wasn't the staff who advised against the slander lawsuit. Kaytie said she owed Tynie that much for the offer Tynie made. I advise you also inform Tynie that it's not wise to counter my wife's ethics code. I've done that and landed in the doghouse for it. Relax, I'm still representing you all. To paraphrase Tynie: I'm a man of my word." TreMarion hears, prior to instructing "Terry, I'll do that. I just got wind that Tynie says she'll represent you two as well. Pro Bono. You know how to reach Tynie. For the record, the whole 2 a.m. phone call thing: permanent." Agreeing to that, Terry hangs up.

"What just.." Tynie wonders. "Terry's getting Kaytie a second opinion. Tynie, he heard you railing against the doctor. Oh, the staff didn't advise against the slander lawsuit, Kaytie did. I'll say this: you have two more new clients, pro bono. Everything Terry promised will still happen too, he insists. Please don't be mad." TreMarion finishes. "Daddy, how can I be mad when you told him something I forgot to let Kaytie know?" Tynie asks. Bobby sneaks his hand into Tynie's pocket to get their phone, announcing "Aside from some paperwork, she's off-duty. Unless Garret, Kaytie, or Terry needs her for something."

Sasha and T still have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in the slings, Tynie wondering when that's noticed "Shouldn't they be napping in the bassinettes?" "Sasha, T, she's right. They're safe. No worrying over that." TreMarion follows. Nodding together, Sasha and T lay their children into the bassinets. Running her hand through her hair, Tynie frets under her breath "Just how the hell do I say this?" T and Sasha sit down together, posing "Say what Tynie?" Before she responds, Bobby bear hugs Tynie closely to him. "Here goes, Sasha and T: Terry and I had a bit of a private discussion earlier. What I told you was only half of it. Tao was in on something that I swear to Christ I never knew of before today. I really don't know how to term this explanation and still have you two trust me.." Tynie begins. TreMarion supposes "Is it what I think it is?" "Yes Daddy. I swear on both me and Bobby's lives… I NEVER knew!" Tynie whimpers. "I'm totally lost." Sasha admits. Tapping T on the shoulder, TreMarion murmurs "I'll translate what Tynie said when I can speak with you.. Alone." Kissing Sasha's cheek, T assures "I'll be right back honey." "Ok baby." Sasha chirps. T's then taken into the hallway by TreMarion, as Sasha wonders "Bobby, why does Tynie think T and I won't trust her now?" "She feels that way because of her promise to protect the babies. Thing is, I sensed Terry told Tynie more than what she announced earlier, but didn't say anything." "Baby, there's more to it than that. You know I don't want Sasha, T, you or Daddy to feel like anyone can fuck with you! I also don't want anybody trying anything with the babies! I swear on everything that's good, pure, and holy I DID NOT see what hit in my office coming!" Tynie squeals out, horrified.

In the hallway, TreMarion describes what Tynie struggled to put to words. "My God, THAT'S why she thinks we don't trust her now!" T gasps. "Yup. She wants us all to be happy, without a lot of bullshit striking our lives. Poor thing still believes she has to carry the world's weight on her shoulders. I already know Bobby's tried like crazy to break her of that, and I love him for it. Lord knows I've tried too." TreMarion confirms. "I say we all go in on that one. I owe her that much, since I didn't take up the opportunities to keep in contact before we met up again in Hawaii." T plans. "Son, you have a deal." TreMarion concludes, the two men going back towards the living room silently after.

Settling next to Sasha on the couch, T whispers a basic rundown of what TreMarion told him. Sasha's eyes get real big while that's taken in, as the rest of the room goes dead silent. Looking over T's shoulder, Sasha gives a rather long-winded statement that ends with "Sista, listen. You've never been anything but good to us all. Especially Bobby and Daddy. Honestly, as far as we're concerned: you're only to be fierce when it involves your clients or a welfare issue for one of us. Beyond that you're to kick back and try to relax. None of us wants that extra stress on you, especially not Bobby. I'm saying this because you went above and beyond when I was pregnant. You made damn sure I relaxed, now it's my turn. You need to hear this, I'm not sugarcoating anything." "Before you ask, she spoke for me." TreMarion vows. Tynie reverse leans her head on Bobby's chest, only to hear "I couldn't have said it better myself." T mutters "I didn't see that coming from Sasha. However, I'm with her on it too."

Tynie closes her eyes kissing Bobby's cheek before whispering "I need some time alone." Bobby nods, releasing his embrace, then everyone there sees Tynie get up and leave the room. She doesn't say a thing as the house is crossed, each adult then hearing the office door being locked. "She does have divorce papers to prepare. Us hearing that was a confidentiality move for her client." T guesses. Bobby goes totally quiet, worrying in the back of his mind over Tynie. T witnesses Bobby get up in search of his wife, saying nothing.

In her office Tynie works on Garret's divorce papers and sending Terry the evidence Garret got from the doctor in a fax, also discovering a stash of her distributor cartridges in her main desk drawer. Noting that on a memo pad while she waits for word on a court date for Garret, Tynie howls in the solitude of that room: "I have been good to them! All I've ever tried to do is better their lives! Now that's not OK anymore?! What the hell?! After what we discovered today, they decide to tag-team against me?! I've done for them is exactly what my heart told me to! Apparently that's wrong to them! What pisses me off the most is they got Bobby to follow them! They conned MY man into going against ME! They coerced the one who's supposed to keep me safe into following THEIR wishes over MY being protected.. IN MY HOUSE!" Bobby had an ear leaned against the door to Tynie's office just in time to catch her howling that.

He doesn't knock on that door, instead Bobby returns to the group with a sullen expression on his face.

Approaching the recliner, Bobby announces "I know we all meant well with what Sasha said. Thing is, I'm in deep shit right now." "Why?" T queries. "I already know." TreMarion murmurs. Sasha's lost, so much being proven by the look on her face. Tynie unlocks and leaves her office, going into the living room for one reason. She doesn't say anything to anyone aside from Bobby, him getting told "I need the phone." Handing that to her, Bobby tries to go in for a kiss on the lips, Tynie recalls coldly "Not while I handle client affairs. You know this." She kisses his cheek, taking the phone back to her office without another peep.

"Whoa!" Sasha gasps. "Like I said, I'm in deep shit." Bobby restates. "You won't be for long." TreMarion eludes, then quietly tailing Tynie across the house. She again locks the office, calling Garret while leaning against the door. "The best I can do for a time before a judge is Wed. at two." Tynie declares. "Works with me, noting it now. Thank you for taking this on so fast." "No problem, man. See you Wednesday. You know what to do if anything comes up." Tynie responds. "Certainly do." Garret chirps, hanging up.

Tynie then pockets the phone, hollering as she unlocks it again "If it's Daddy or Bobby on the other side of that door you can come in. I don't want Sasha or T bothered with anything other than taking care of the babies! One catch: If you enter my office, I don't get touched right now!" Opening the door, Tynie sees TreMarion throw his hands up into the air. Standing aside to let TreMarion in, she again secures the door behind him. "Daddy, how could Bobby not defend me? He's supposed to keep me safe!" Tynie cries.

"You weren't in danger that time. Bobby agreed with us because he's tried to teach you what Sasha said. We all have, which is why T went with us too. I know you're upset right now, Tynie. We do love you, we never meant to make you feel otherwise." TreMarion explains. "That may be true, did Sasha REALLY have to go there so soon after what we found out about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.?!" Tynie demands. "I'll admit, her timing wasn't that great." TreMarion forfeits.

"Dammit Daddy, all I have EVER done for you guys is my best to better your lives! I've lost so fucking much lately, by the grace of God that doesn't include my law license! I can't believe all I've done was disregarded like that!" Tynie weeps. "It wasn't disregarded…" TreMarion whispers. "Hold me Daddy." Tynie whimpers. TreMarion wraps her in his arms tightly, whispering a vow that what Tynie said wasn't true. "I'm just letting out my feelings Daddy. You all want me to not bottle shit up. I know that." Tynie murmurs. "You're right on that one. Bobby meant no heartbreak or harm to you, please believe me. I'll have a talk with Sasha about her timing if you want me to." TreMarion consoles. "Don't bother. Trust me." Tynie alters. "Alright." TreMarion yips. The silence entering that room doesn't speak of peace, rather it bellows of heartbroken rage. TreMarion coaxes Tynie out of the office after that discussion, opening that door with an arm relented from the embrace.

Bobby's in the living room with Sasha, T, and the babies as that happens, all three adults saying nothing for a while. The quiet around the room is ended by T accepting a call from Terry. "I'm calling this line, hopefully not too late in the day, because I believe Tynie's busy working on Garret's divorce. The in-chambers meeting needs to be moved. Kaytie's appointment for the second opinion is at the same time. In terms of the court dates regarding Tariyu, Liu, Jerry and Tao, they've also been continued. I can make it so the in-chambers meeting is a couple hours before Jerry and Tao's court dates, which are now next Friday. Liu and Tariyu's court dates aren't reset before a judge right now. I'll text one of you the confirmed times before a judge when I get them. As your legal representative, for the family, I insist upon being there. Unless Kaytie has more medical appointments that come up." Terry offers. "Terry, medical stuff is always a priority with this family. Especially with Kaytie's situation. Next Friday works with us, I'll let everyone know." T educates. Terry concurs to that before hanging up.

Stashing his phone into a pocket, T declares "The court dates for Jarry and Tao, and our in-chambers meeting had to be moved to next Friday. Kaytie's medical situation and the second opinion appointment clashed with the original time for those. Terry called me since Tynie's got that divorce to work on. Terry also pretty much insists at being present for all those court dates, unless his schedule changes again. Mainly that'll happen for Kaytie's medical appointments from what Terry told me."

Sasha glances over T's shoulder again, surprised to see Tynie being escorted towards them by TreMarion. Being on part of the couch for only moments after entering the living room, Tynie retains her silence while Bobby tries to hold her. "I'm sorry baby." Bobby mumbles, praying his wife caught it. Slowly leaning into the invited snuggle, Tynie buries her face in his chest. TreMarion informs "I'm making us something to eat."

Bobby feels tears hit his shirt, petting his wife's back softly as they leave her eyes. Tynie slowly lifts her head, saying "I'm not upset with you anymore Bobby. Daddy told me everything." T notes Tynie didn't mention Sasha or him in that declaration, immediately tapping Sasha on the shoulder. "I don't think we should ask right now." T warns in Sasha's ear, obtaining a silent nod as the sole reply.

"Thank you honey. TreMarion spoke the truth on my name." Bobby claims, kissing Tynie's lips chastely. Tynie's right cheek is then guided to rest on Bobby's chest by his hand. Tynie again closes her eyes, as the heartbroken quiet which entered her office again encircles her. TreMarion's busy making them something to eat at that moment, keeping his own silence.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again awaken, T and Sasha getting them out of the bassinets. Sasha feeds Ty-Leah first, as T holds Bobby Jr. closely. After Ty-Leah finishes eating and is burped, Sasha asks "Is it alright if I change her in here?" "Daddy, if you can: take a break from fixing us something to eat. Then take Sasha to the changing table in my office." Tynie pipes up. "I can. Sasha, you heard her." TreMarion returns. Getting up with Ty-Leah in her arms, Sasha's guided to Tynie's office with a warning from TreMarion "Since Tynie's got new clients, I have to make sure none of their paperwork's messed with. She told me so earlier, which is the sole reason she hasn't asked Bobby to move the changing table. It's a confidentiality thing." "Understandable." Sasha retorts. Ty-Leah's soon laid to the changing table as TreMarion watches over Sasha's every move. Sasha doesn't contest that though, taking TreMarion's warning as the reason for his moves.

In Bobby's lap, Tynie calls Garret. "Dude, get ahold of someone who can check my nephew and niece out some more. When you do, have them come to my house. I don't want anything we can charge Jarry or Tao with to go unnoticed, money is NOT an object! Either you do it IMMEDIATELY or I have you charged as an accessory to first degree child endangerment and battery after the fact! I can make that happen for everyone who knows you exist too! Get my fuckin drift?! Tynie commands. "Got it!" Garret yelps, hanging up. "DAMN!" Bobby and T blurt as one, seeing Tynie plant the phone onto the coffee table.

Sasha and TreMarion are heading back to the others with Ty-Leah in her sling when that answer rings out, both wondering what they just missed. Returning to the kitchen, TreMarion shrugs "I guess we'll find out when we're meant to." Sasha nods, going back to T's side.

"Babe, Tynie's on a warpath right now. She just threatened one of her newest clients and anyone who knows him personally with what I'm assuming is a MAJOR felony! His only way out of it is to get a specialist to come here immediately to further examine the babies, with all of us watching that specialists every move. When I say one of Tynie's newest clients, I don't mean Terry and Kaytie." T elaborates. "Garret!" Sasha blurts. "T, nice add-on to my threat dude!" Tynie cheers. "Thanks." T responds.

"By the way T, what Tynie threatened Garret with IS a MAJOR felony. It's also a TOTAL career ender for ANYONE in medicine.. as in FOR LIFE!" Bobby advises. "Like I answered when I heard it: DAMN!" T restates. "Holy shit!" Sasha squeals. TreMarion hears that as he arrives to serve everyone in the living room. Sasha then feeds Bobby Jr., Bobby then mandating "You can change the babies in Tynie's office, just don't touch ANYTHING outside the trash can, changing table and it's chambers." "Fair enough." Sasha replies. After Bobby Jr.'s fed and burped, Sasha makes good on the last warning given by Bobby. She and Bobby Jr. return to the living room mere moments before Tynie starts a whole new conversation. T and Sasha lay the babies into their slings silently, sitting down together without breaching that quiet.

"Daddy, tell me.. You armed right now?" Tynie asks. TreMarion lays the spread to the coffee table beside Tynie and Bobby's phone before lifting his shirt. Everyone in the living room sees a gun clipped to both of TreMarion's sides, T resolving "Yeah, that answers Tynie's question." Lowering his shirt, TreMarion premeditates "I know Bobby's Tynie's practice's head of security. For this to work, Bobby you're claiming today's your day off. T and Sasha, you two are to be at each other's side no matter what when the specialist gets here. Tynie, you are to stay in here, relaxing. I say that because of the divorce papers you had to handle today. I'll help Bobby canvass this house when the specialist leaves." Glancing around the room, Tynie announces "You heard Daddy guys."

Garret calls back, Bobby answering it. After identifying himself as Tynie's practice's head of security, Bobby hears a slew of threats against Tynie's life. Garret's diatribe ends with: "I've been told my confidentiality is retained with you Bobby. I just got a call about my soon-to-be ex-wife. Her lover killed her in a coke-induced rage, so I don't need the divorce. The specialist is on his way now." Bobby growls "Very well. I'll let Tynie know right away."

Instead of informing Tynie as promised to Garret, Bobby calls the D.A.'s office. Relating a very detailed conspiracy and how he came to that being the case, Bobby adds "My wife was to represent him in a divorce, until I intercepted some graphic threats on her life. I don't have his residential address on me right now. We met him when my father in-law called for medics on the behalf of my nephew and niece. Last I knew, Garret's off-duty as his boss was ordered to give him vacation time by my wife at the start of her representing Garret. By the way, my wife's name is Tynie Goren."

The D.A.'s representative responds "I got it from here. You'll be contacted." Bobby concurs with that before both he and the D.A.'s representative hang up. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie declares "I'm canceling the divorce court date now! Be back in a few!" Breaking the embrace with her, Bobby witnesses Tynie dart in the direction of her office. Keeping the door open this time, Tynie sends a fax to the courthouse stating what she'd overheard Bobby tell the D.A.'s office. Awaiting confirmation of that fax going through, Tynie sighs in exasperation. The fax she gets back is unexpected, as the judge Garret's divorce was to be seen before mentions new orders for her and her family before saying "I just got wind of that from the D.A.'s office. I appreciate you respecting a judicial docket enough to send this fax. It speaks well to your handling of legal ethics. Try to have a good day."

Stashing that fax in her file cabinet, Tynie sets her copies of Garret's divorce papers in the same folder, figuring it best to keep that all together. Racing back to her hubby, Tynie's a ball of nerves as Bobby meets up with her halfway. "Y-you saved my life!" She stammers as Bobby engulfs her in his arms. "Always will baby, always will." Bobby soothes, electing to carry her the rest of the way to the couch.

T and Sasha again have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in the bassinets as everyone meets up to begin eating. TreMarion reminds "You all know what to do and when. There is one change to the plan, though. Bobby you keep Tynie at your hip until the specialist leaves. She's not to handle any more cases today, either. If Terry calls asking her to do that, you claim family emergency. I'll explain it to him later. Trust me. We're to meet with him next Friday anyhow. Two of our court dates and in-chambers meeting got altered due to Kaytie's medical appointment." "Planned on that, Tremarion." Bobby affirms.

They all eat after that, the twins relaxing in the bassinets. "Lord willing they don't have a damn clue what's going on." Tynie prays between bites. TreMarion finishes first, taking a post by the front door with one of his guns drawn. Sasha and T conclude eating behind TreMarion, already aware as to what they're to do. Bobby and Tynie take a while before they finish, Tynie melting into him when she's done. "Bobby and I got cleanup covered." Tynie plots.

Just then the specialist arrives at Tynie's, TreMarion warning as his gun's shoved in the specialist's face "I'm acting under the orders of the D.A.'s office, you know damnwell what you're here for." "He's NOT lying!" Bobby advises before the specialist can answer TreMarion. "Alright. I know what I'm here for." The specialist retorts. TreMarion secures the home prior to escorting the specialist in the direction of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. T and Sasha leap to their feet, declaring as one "Everyone in this house is acting on the D.A.'s orders before you even think to bitch about it!"

Tynie growls "Oh, and by the way.. The D.A.'s office's orders are backed by a judge! I have the proof in my office! You're in the home of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law asshole!" The specialist gulps hard, as Sasha and T monitor his every flinch.

Ty-Leah's examined first, T barking "If you do an eighth-assed job of this, we CAN and WILL end your freedom! All I got to do is flip my sister in law off and she calls a friend of ours who's a FEDERAL judge!" Tynie extracts she and Bobby's phone from her pocket upon hearing that, adding "He's not joking either!" Sasha watches that all go down, unsure about the specialist's examination of Ty-Leah. "Sista.." Sasha mouths, flipping Tynie off. Nodding curtly, Tynie calls Terry. "I'm sorry to do this to you, sir. My nephew and niece are being mistreated by an alleged specialist who was sent to my home to examine them." Tynie explains, deliberately sounding professional. "I'm on it now, Tynie." Terry assures. "Thank you sir, the responding officers will answer to my father at the door. I'll explain why later." Tynie mentions. "Very well. Like I said: I'm on it now." Terry retorts, hanging up. TreMarion darts to open the house, saying nothing. T then pulls the specialist away from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. howling "I'm under a federal judge's orders to do this!"

TreMarion waves the cops inside silently, the specialist being cuffed moments later. Terry follows the cops in, hollering to all present "Everything this family's claimed about being under authorities' orders is true!" "Yes Your Honor!" The arresting officer gulps upon noticing who just bellowed that, carting the specialist out of the house. The other officers flow out of Tynie's, TreMarion again locking up. "Terry, I swear I didn't mean to take up your day like this!" Tynie pines. "It's alright, Tynie. Relax. In a few moments, with the parent's consent, I'm having the doctor who birthed my grandbabies take a look at the newborns in this family. You all can stand down too, I'm watching that examination." Terry explains.

Tynie points to the front door, then to her Dad, before saying "Works with us Terry. I'll just get this mess out of your way." The front door's opened by TreMarion, who doesn't speak until the latest doctor mentioned walks into the living room. Tynie breaks the hold shared with Bobby to clean up, only to have him help her with that. "Terry, you have our consent for that doctor to examine my babies. Especially given how fast you came out here." Sasha consents. Terry waves the doctor closer to the babies, only to see T stand over both like a hawk. "Stand down son. It's ok. Terry's never betrayed us." TreMarion advises. "I'm just…" T starts. TreMarion ends the gap between the two men, hugging T before saying under his breath "You didn't fail them. None of us did. We're coming together for them when they need it. That's what matters." They break up the man-hug seconds later, T overtaking TreMarion's post at the front door.

Ty-Leah's again examined first, the new doctor leaning into Terry's ear afterwards to whisper "She wasn't molested. There's some tests that need to be done to determine internal organ damage." "Rush that shit, after you examine the other baby!" Terry commands. "You got it!" The doctor gasps, honoring that mandate without another word. "I'm already on it Tynie." TreMarion presumes, racing to get every adult a drink. "What about your time with Kaytie?" Tynie frets. "She's out with lady friends for the weekend. I had that arranged after getting her second opinion appointment set up. Tynie, I didn't need the explanation you offered on the phone either. I knew from the moment you said mistreatment by an alleged specialist." Terry admits. "Alright then." Tynie confirms.

T notices something parked in the driveway that's not usually there, wondering "What's with the RV outside?" "That's not your average RV, it's a mobile testing center for my practice." The doctor elaborates. "That's how the test results can be rushed!" Bobby realizes. Again leaning into Terry's ear, the doctor mutters "No molestation on either one. The tests will be read inside the next two hours. I'm seeing to that myself." "Make it happen." Terry demands. Tynie stands beside Bobby Jr. as blood's taken for the testing, as Sasha does Ty-Leah. The babies stun everyone in the house when they don't cry much from the needles, only a short whimper being let out of each infant.

"Sasha, how've they been? Go into detail, sista. Terry needs to hear this shit." Tynie admonishes. Sasha complies, explaining that Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have eaten rather well, only crying when hungry or needing changed. The rash they had from the laundry soap is fading fast too, T discovering that a simple diaper rash lotion worked better than what Jarry gave them. "Oh, Terry. I kept the bottles from what Jarry gave us. I don't have them on me though." Sasha includes, returning to her explanation. Apparently Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. snore about as loudly as they burp, and can sleep through a lot. "Terry, the snoring, burping and sleeping situations with my nephew and niece: I've witnessed personally." Tynie verifies. "Nothing out of the ordinary then?" Terry asks. "Nope!" T yelps.

The doctor goes towards the front door, only to get shoved out onto the front stoop by T, whom demands "You know what the fuck to do and when." Without a peep, the doctor runs for that RV, doing his best to spare time in terms of handling the tests.

"Yes I did just assault and batter a doctor! After what this family's been through with alleged medical professionals, I felt a message needed to be sent! I don't want anyone with an M.D. to think we're taking their lollygagging bullshit lightly!" T dedicates. "It's not assault and battery when you act under the orders of your legal representation!" Terry counterclaims. "It's not dude." Tynie vouches.

Sasha offers "Terry, I can have those bottles sent to your chambers for the case against Jarry if you want." "Actually sista, I have a better idea. I'll send Daddy to pick them up. Have them in zip seal bags, double bagged so Daddy's prints ain't on them again. Be ready to state in writing that you and T handled them, with Daddy admitting he did too on one of them. In that statement, say you did that on doctors' orders BEFORE getting wind of the change in this situation." Tynie advises. "She beat me to saying that!" Terry applauds, pointing to Tynie. "We'll have that done before next Friday." Bobby concludes.

Tynie gets up off the couch, seeking out anyone wanting a refill on their drinks as that discussion was had between sips. Terry follows her on that one, making the job easier. "I need to know something, Terry. How much does your representing my family cost and do you take straight cash?" Tynie inquires. "I can't be paid by you as long as I'm still on the bench. It's a double dipping thing. Even if you pay me straight cash, it could mean trouble." Terry absolves. "Didn't know that." Tynie mutters, preparing half the drinks. Terry nods, handling the other half of the drinks. Those two return to the group, serving everyone as T stands guard at the door. "TreMarion's on break. I'll admit I did take one of his guns off his hip when we hugged. I hope he doesn't file charges against me for it." T concerns. "Dude, you acted on the full extent of attorney's orders. Daddy can't file charges because of that. He wouldn't anyway." Tynie consoles. "She's right." TreMarion attaches.

"I got to find out if paying for the retirement party of a federal judge will cost me my law license.." Tynie mentions upon rejoining Bobby on the couch. "Unfortunately, it will." Terry murmurs. Everyone sips their drinks once more, Bobby catching what his wife didn't say moments ago. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby wonders "Did you offer to pay Terry?" "Yeah babe, I did. It's a double dipping thing, so I can't. Even in straight cash." Tynie pines. Time slides by as every adult worries over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., the conversations being had not sufficing for diversions. Tynie does something Bobby hasn't seen, taking the hand not holding her drink through her hair repeatedly. He reaches out to grab that hand gently, saying under his breath "It's OK, honey.." Terry watches over the entire group, looking for other signs of worry that goes unsaid.

An hour and a half later, the doctor reappears at the front stoop. T opens the door, gun drawn prior to commanding "You take those test results STRAIGHT to our attorney! Don't say a motherfuckin thing before you do either!" "I ordered him to do that!" Terry yells. The doctor obeys, racing to Terry's side with test results in hand. Lowering TreMarion's gun, T stands by the door refusing to speak again for the time being.

Terry reads the results, turning to the doctor before ordering "You explain this shit in layman's terms.. NOW!" The doctor complies, elaborating "I did the tests twice, that's what took me so long. Judging by these results, both babies have no internal organ damage from the bruising. They're perfectly healthy for infants their age. I bank that on my license and my life!" Terry hollers "T, get him out of here!" Terry attains a quick breeze from behind as T arrives, drilling the gun into the doctor's temple. Grabbing the doctor's arm, T howls "If you ever come back here, I will PERSONALLY end your motherfuckin life!" "I'll get him off the charges too!" Terry adjudicates in a hostile tone.

The next thing everyone sees is T escorting that doctor out of the home, TreMarion's gun remaining in place. The moment after the doctor's behind the wheel of his RV, T demands at the top of his lungs "You got five seconds to get the fuck off this land! You know what happens if you come back!" The doctor nods and floors it, never to return.

T then races back inside, being greeted by TreMarion at the front door. "Terry, I'm sorry I went there with the doctor. I wanted him knowing this family doesn't fuck around with potential trespassers." T apologizes. "I knew where you were going with that. I stand by what I told him too. You've done no wrong, T. I have that same rule about trespassers at my home." Terry alters. Handing over TreMarion's gun, T sighs in relief.

"Terry, I thought you said that doctor birthed your grandbabies." Sasha supposes. "He did. How we treated him is the ONLY way he'll do anything." Terry clarifies. "Sista, that wasn't the only reason Terry ordered us to be dicks with that doctor. T's message wasn't the only one Terry wanted sent. Especially with what this family's been through with doctors in the past year." Tynie explains. "Damn Tynie, you're good!" Terry cheers. "I DID have the third highest bar exam results in N.Y. history when I took it online.. Passing it on the FIRST shot." Tynie brags back. "Very nice." Terry beams. TreMarion secures both guns to his hips before going around to clear from everyone's beverages.

Terry waits until every adult is around him before announcing "I hope you all have a good day. Although Kaytie's out with lady friends this weekend, she gave me a "honey do" list. If you need me again, don't be ashamed to call." "We will man, we promise." Tynie assures, speaking for the family. Terry lays the test results to the coffee table before T sees him out. "I'm not about to escort our attorney with a gun in my hand." T declares. "You mean unless you're escorting me after removing someone else from the property on my orders." Terry amends, getting T to nod. Terry waves to everyone before getting in his car and driving off.

Locking up the house, T blurts "The field of medicine's really fucked up. I mean for a federal judge to be just as jaded as Tynie in terms of trusting them!" "Dude, I believe the only people who blindly trust the field of medicine are those who are also too chickenshit to stand up for their rights!" Tynie amends. Sasha, Bobby, and TreMarion say at the same time "I'm with Tynie on that one!"

Going back to Sasha's side, T has a defeated look on his face. TreMarion appraises "None of us failed the twins. We've come together when they needed us. It's the field of medicine that failed them. Terry's got our backs on this; he's yet to betray us. I say that since we as a family have already been through three lawyers this year. I swear this family will make it. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. WILL get justice if it's the LAST thing I ever do!" "Daddy, you're not pursuing their justice alone. We're a family, we do that as one!" Tynie objects. Sasha points to Tynie, adding "Everybody's with her on that one, Daddy. We know what you meant though."

TreMarion discovers the ladies are right, saying nothing as a proud smile crosses his lips. "Aside from the court date next Friday and the meeting in Terry's chambers, we're going to be contacted by the D.A. After everything we've been through today, I say we meet up next Wednesday to handle what we need for that Friday legally speaking. That way, everyone gets a shot to relax. We'll keep each other updated, especially in the event of an emergency. Other than that, we just have the funerals on Saturday." Bobby plans.

Every adult concurs with that idea, Tynie soon after leaping up to ready Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for their travels home. T and Sasha stand back as that happens, sensing that is the best thing to do. "I may raise hell, scare people shitless, and cuss like a drunk Marine on shore leave, but I don't bite guys!" Tynie laughs. Bobby starts a wave of chuckles at the tail end of Tynie's remark, Sasha and the others seamlessly following his lead. Heading to assist Tynie in readying the twins for going home, TreMarion boasts "Tynie.. That was AWESOME!" Tynie bows slightly, blushing as this is murmured "Thanks."

TreMarion and Tynie then start to secure Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their car seats, the twins smile from ear-to-ear. "Oh my God, they understand us!" Tynie gasps. Watching those two prepare to escort his children to the van, T gleams "Tynie, sis.. We've told you.. Smarts run in the family!" "I don't think that's why she went there.." Sasha worries, abruptly ending her laughs. "I don't either, Sasha." Bobby discovers, also stopping his laughter.

TreMarion catches the hint, advising "Tynie, we know how to explain this.. When they're older. Everything's handled. Please trust me." "Yes Daddy." Tynie murmurs, gathering Ty-Leah's car seat in her arms. Bobby Jr.'s car seat tethered to both his arms, TreMarion eludes "Tynie's not the only one I want trusting me on this.." Bobby agrees "We know that, TreMarion. We'll follow your logic." T and Sasha chime in together "Definitely."

Escorting them to their van, Tynie and TreMarion share a look, both refusing to expound on that expression in present company. Opening the passenger door, T stands back as Tynie kisses both babies, saying "That was from both me and Uncle Bobby. We love you." TreMarion follows suit, whispering "We love you." Securing the babies in the van, Tynie and Tremarion see Sasha get into the shotgun seat with T behind the wheel. "Thank you two for trusting my logic." TreMarion states. "We're a family, we back our own." T recalls. "He beat me to it Daddy. We love you." Sasha mentions. "We love you guys too!" Tynie says, speaking for Bobby and TreMarion as well.

With a wave, Tynie and TreMarion witness T taking Sasha and the babies home. Walking Tynie towards the house, TreMarion hears "Daddy, I wanted the babies kept away from the kind of things we have to explain when they're older. I don't want their hearts or minds to ever be jaded like mine is now. When I said earlier that I fucked up and failed, that's what I meant." "I understand that. I also know you don't want the babies to be naive about trusting people either. Relax, Tynie. It'll all work out for their benefit." TreMarion consoles. Uncovering he was right, Tynie smiles broadly as they head inside.

Tynie locks up behind them, before venting "I didn't say this in front of Sasha because I was thinking it over. Sasha's diatribe about that was horridly timed! After everything that's hit today she decided to go THERE?! I already know Hell Itself would fucking freeze over before I'd get away with doing that to her! Honestly, did Sasha actually think I'd hear that shit and be happy enough to arrange a Goddamned kegger?! Yeah, I know you all wanted me aware of your concerns, but seriously Sasha could have waited for another day to fucking discuss it! I reacted in the calmest way I could at the time, based entirely on the grounds that Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were around!"

Bobby apologizes "Babe, you're totally right on that. I really should have stopped Sasha. I'm so sorry." TreMarion reminds "Tynie, like I said.. We love you. You've made excellent points. I already know not to talk to Sasha or T about this, given your request when we were in your office." "Wait.. What?" Bobby asks. "Yeah man, she doesn't want me discussing it with Sasha or T." "Daddy, you and Bobby are already forgiven. As for T and Sasha, they got to apologize to my face themselves!" Tynie howls. "That's totally fair." Bobby and TreMarion answer as one.

Tynie then gathers Bobby into her arms, saying nothing until his arms enveloped her body in return. "All I've ever done for Sasha is my best to better her life! I French Kissed a murder charge to get her away from an abuser for fuck's sake! T's only been back in my life less than a year, I honestly thought his Marine honor code forbade pulling that shit on an already distressed woman!" Tynie cries. Petting her back again, Bobby whispers "It's OK baby." TreMarion mutters "I'm canvassing this entire house." "Be careful Daddy." Tynie worries from inside her husband's embrace. Bobby again leads Tynie to the couch, setting her on it just as their phone goes off.

Joining her while answering the call, Bobby's asked by T "Is Tynie alright from earlier?" "On that note, you need to pay very close attention. I'm only saying this one time, so don't interrupt me! Tynie and I have had a conversation about what you're asking. I'll freely admit I should have stopped that entire discussion dead in its tracks. Sasha initiating that entire talk threw me and TreMarion both for a loop! We answered in the way we did to show a united front, yeah. However, I have come to see that entire topic should have been broached at another time. Tynie's reaction at the time was based on how she feels regarding the twins being around a high tension situation. Also, Tynie did have a divorce to prepare today. Tynie woke up pissed off, heartbroken, and jaded this morning. The one she was filing the divorce for wound up threatening her life in very explicit terms! Tynie was also the one who discovered the bruising on Ty-Leah! T, you've known Tynie since high school. You got to see some of the affects abusers had on her! Tynie felt railroaded by us when we came together on that topic given everything else that's happened today! I know for a FACT that if ANYONE pulled that on Sasha you'd be on them like flies on shit! I have already apologized to Tynie's face, by the way. Don't even think you'll get off apologizing to Tynie over the phone! If you want to know how TreMarion feels about this, you got to ask him yourself!" Bobby seethes.

T concedes after Bobby finishes "You're absolutely right on everything. I'll arrange for the apology to Tynie's face for another day." "Alright. Love you." Bobby replies, retaining the hostile tone. "Love you too." T gulps, hanging up.

TreMarion overheard Bobby's half of the conversation, then declaring "Everything in the house is in order. I'll let T know my regards on that entire issue." TreMarion texts T "Call me. Preferably now." The minute after T receives that text, TreMarion's called. "Listen. I am not repeating myself; T. Bobby spoke the truth on my name in terms of Sasha throwing me for a loop with entire topic. Everything else Bobby said is grounded in facts! I've also apologized to Tynie's face. She is the lady of their house, so I already know what she decrees for situations like this happening in their home is backed by Bobby. You know damnwell Tynie's done her best to better all of our lives, going through hell with what happened with her law license and practice this year too! Today's been a shithole for Tynie from the second she got out of bed! By the grace of God her diabetes didn't act up today on top of everything else! We've all had a bad day, yeah. I'll go to my grave believing you'd remove us at gunpoint for doing that in your house, as will Bobby and Tynie! I'm actually glad Bobby didn't say much on my name, because I wanted you to hear this straight from me! When you arrange to apologize to Tynie's face, I'll be there serving as an eyewitness. Just so ya know. One more thing: Tynie's not taking any calls that don't relate directly to her clients today or tomorrow. You call their line in that timeframe, you answer to Bobby. EVERYTHING I've claimed on their names, I got CONSENT from Bobby for already! Bobby's the man of their house, so anything he consents to AUTOMATICALLY covers Tynie!" TreMarion testifies.

T divulges "I'm not contesting you TreMarion, neither's Sasha. Like I told Bobby, we'll arrange to apologize to Tynie's face another day. I've noted Bobby's handling all non-client calls until the end of the week, at the very least. Sasha, the twins, and I do love you guys though." TreMarion clarifies "I didn't say we don't love you guys. We do, I got word that Tynie's not accepting apologies over the phone anymore FROM ANYONE! I also wanted to tell you my regards on how that discussion panned out after resolving my part of being involved with Tynie. I waited until you guys went home to handle this given Tynie's feelings about the babies being around potentially high-tension situations."

T uncovers "That all makes absolute sense. Love you guys. Like I said: Sasha and I will apologize to Tynie another day, directly to her face." "Alright, love you too." TreMarion confirms, hanging up. Pocketing his phone, TreMarion goes for a recliner. "They're going to keep Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. away from us after this…" Tynie frets, tears welling up in her eyes. "Like hell!" Bobby sneers, calling T right away. "I hope you two realize Tynie's in my lap right now bawling her eyes out thinking you two won't allow TreMarion, me, or her to see the babies again!" Bobby bellows. T balks "We never said that!" Wiping away tears, Tynie snares the phone from Bobby. "Prove how I feel wrong then! On that one, talk is cheap….get my drift?!" Tynie says while attempting to restrain more tears. "Sure do. I'll text Bobby when I get that handled." T offers. "Good with me." Tynie blurts, hanging up.

The next thing TreMarion and Bobby witness is Tynie planting the phone onto the coffee table before clinging to Bobby. T pockets his phone, relating what just happened to Sasha, ending with a reminder "You know Tynie can't be a mom, so this is very personal to her. You found out today why that is too. We'd be the same way if someone made us feel like that in our home." "You're right." Sasha sighs, seeing T head for a notebook and pen.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, Tynie requests "Daddy, if you can find an unused picture frame around here.. Is there any way you can lay it next to me and Bobby's phone?" "I know EXACTLY where she's going with this!" Bobby defends. "I do too, consider it done." TreMarion states, heading off to honor Tynie's request. Returning ten minutes later, TreMarion simply lays the frame on the coffee table. Reclaiming the recliner, TreMarion hears "Thank you Daddy." "No sweat." TreMarion chirps.

Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion go silent, the two men doing so in an attempt to give Tynie some peace. After ten minutes, Tynie mentions "Ya know? I'm really starting to wonder if Sasha was a victim like she played it. After I basically made out with a major felony in my own home, literally killing my own brother in the process, she decides to make another one of my bad days more hellacious? Come the fuck on now! Truthfully, that's why I wanted the picture frame and written statement." "I figured that's where you were going with that!" Bobby and TreMarion say as one. "Daddy, Honey, my suspicions NEVER make it back to Sasha or T.." Tynie evades. "No problem!" TreMarion chimes. "No sweat sexy." Bobby whispers.

Just then a text comes across Tynie and Bobby's phone, being sent from T. "Quick question: is coming over in an hour and a half too late for you guys? I'm heading to get what Tynie asked for notarized, and there may be a line at where I'm going to get that done." "That's fine with us, as long as you two do NOT try to apologize to Tynie today." Bobby answers. "Fair enough." T fires back. T and Bobby send one more text, attesting to love as family before T pockets his phone.

Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie alters their snuggle so her lips line with his right ear. "Ooooh, you were so ferocious!" She purrs under her breath. Seeing a lusty glow in her eyes, Bobby tilts his head so her ear aligns with his lips before swearing "When we're alone baby…"

Tynie slithers in his embrace, telling Bobby his words sent chills through her being. He aligns them both as laid out on the couch before informing "By the way, TreMarion. T may be coming over in an hour and a half with what my baby sought out.. Notarized. I won't believe it until I literally frame it."

"I won't either. I say we don't let them know this: Sasha and T need to earn our trust in full again. I'll admit: I've wondered the same things Tynie has about Sasha. T's with her, so that covers him too now." TreMarion premeditates. "Hell, they'd do us the same way if the tables were flipped!" Tynie grumbles. The men in the house agree to that with a nod, saying nothing else. Tynie then reaches for she and Bobby's phone, laying it down beside the picture frame.

The hour and a half passes, T texting Bobby again. "I have it on me. I'm parking the van now." Tynie gets up as the alert for that text rings, Bobby reaching to answer it. "I'll get us drinks." Tynie plans, heading for the kitchen. "I'll meet you outside. Tynie's not in the mood for more company right now. She just told me." Bobby texts. "Good with me man." T fires back. Making good on his idea, Bobby walks out of the house to the van in the driveway while at the same time pocketing he and Tynie's phone. TreMarion alerts "Tynie, he did that on purpose. He told them what you said about not having more company today." "Works with me." Tynie supposes, serving her father his drink. Setting hers and Bobby's onto the coffee table, Tynie awaits the return of her spouse.

Meeting T at the van, Bobby learns Sasha and the twins are being taken to replace the appliances Tao purchased. "I still have leeway on my credit card to do this. We'll handle the banking issues another day." T sums up. "Be careful with that. We don't want to overstack Terry's schedule given Kaytie's situation." Bobby warns. "Good point." T blabs, handing Bobby Tynie's requested statement. Sasha then gets out opening the passenger door of the van, saying nothing. Bobby catches why she did that, heading to kiss and hug Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. "Your Aunt Tynie and Grandpa TreMarion love you guys, just as much as I do." Bobby mutters to each, getting broad smiles in return. T hops out to meet Sasha at the passenger door, getting hugged by Bobby. "We do love you guys, trust me on that." Bobby assures. "We do trust you on that, Bobby. We love you too." T and Sasha answer separately.

Breaking off the hugs, Bobby witnesses T secure the van as Sasha gets back in. After that, they share a wave as T pulls off. Bobby has Tynie's requested statement on him still, racing back to the house as soon as Sasha's van is out of sight. Tynie leaps up when Bobby gets to the front stoop, advising "Before we frame that shit, you, me, and Daddy all read it." Hugging her, Bobby whispers "That was my plan all along." TreMarion arises to secure the home behind them, adding "Bobby spoke for me too." Minutes after the front door lock can be heard clicking into place, Tynie admonishes "Daddy, Honey.. When I said our suspicions don't make it back to T and Sasha, I meant we also don't tell Terry. I don't want those two having ANY way to get wind of those." "Good call!" TreMarion cheers. Bobby guides Tynie back towards the coffee table, saying "You read my mind on that one!"

Tynie obtains the notarized letter, reading it slowly so that no detail is missed. "By the way Bobby, the drink on the left is yours." TreMarion informs. Twenty minutes later as Bobby's sipping his drink, Tynie declares "They got lucky. The way this is worded makes it impossible for me or Terry to imply anything illegal or threatening. We watch how they treat us around the babies extra closely until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. can buy us beers!"

Handing that letter to Bobby, Tynie goes for her drink with a question "Lover, will you double-check my hunch on that?" "Absolutely." Bobby draws out, showing a vindictive smile. Setting his drink glass down, Bobby reads that document just as slowly as Tynie did. Another twenty minutes pass before Bobby appraises "Tynie's latest declaration relating to Sasha, T and the babies.. Stands." Tynie then sneaks the paper out of Bobby's hands to let TreMarion peruse it. Yet another twenty minutes passes prior to TreMarion concluding "We have a permanent plan by the sounds of it." Tynie gets up to frame that letter, only to be waved back by TreMarion.

Watching TreMarion frame that document carefully, Tynie renders "After we handle the trust accounts, I am only buying stuff for Sasha, T, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on their birthday, Christmas, or in an absolute emergency. I no longer believe T and Sasha won't try to exploit my ass otherwise. Basically, what they've gotten out of me up to this point is it!" Bobby amends "I'm with you on that one beautiful. T told me he wants to provide for them, this is the perfect way to make that happen!" "I couldn't agree more!" TreMarion gleams.

Across town, Sasha and T have the twins with them shopping for new laundry room appliances. All the purchases are made inside forty five minutes from when they arrived, without incident. T arranges for express delivery of the appliances, escorting Sasha and the babies back to their van afterwards. Seeing to it Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. are secured in the van, T hops in and drives them home. Sasha sends two more texts for this part of the day "Bobby, please tell Tynie we love you guys. T told me everything."

The next text goes to TreMarion, basically saying the exact same thing as the one sent Bobby. TreMarion reads his text first, announcing "Yeah.. They know they fucked up! They send their love though." Showing Tynie the text he got after pulling their phone from his pocket, Bobby says "That's what it looks like to us too!" Tynie takes the phone from Bobby, styling the reply to sound like him "She knows you love her. TreMarion and I love you too. I figured T would talk to you about this. It's not good for a couple to hide things from each other."

Displaying that text to Bobby prior to sending it, Tynie sports a tight-lipped smile. "Nice!" Bobby sighs, hitting the send button. Throwing her hands behind her head before interlacing her fingers, Tynie peeps "Eh.. I still got it!" Bobby eludes "Let's just say they have no idea that text didn't get sent by me!" Just as Bobby went to pocket the couple's shared phone again, Sasha replies "Thank you for the advice Bobby. We love you, TreMarion, and Tynie. We'll see ya later." Bobby's answer "No sweat. Love you. Later." "Ok, what may I have just missed?!" TreMarion poses. "Oh, that's simple. I took me and Bobby's phone. Sent a text saying we all love them, adding advice against hiding stuff from each other as a couple. I also said it was figured that T'd tell Sasha everything. Oh, did I mention I made that all sound like Bobby?" Tynie explains. "Nice!" TreMarion bellows. "Like she said, she's still got it!" Bobby gleams, at last pocketing the couple's shared phone.

"There is one thing I can't figure out though: where to put this.." Tynie worries, pointing to the newly framed letter. "I'm already all over that." TreMarion eludes, taking that item to Tynie's office. Watching TreMarion walk out of the living room, Tynie blurts "Oh my God, I know EXACTLY why he did that!" "Do tell." Bobby taunts. "Does the phrase confidentiality of documentation explain it?" Tynie asks. "Definitely!" Bobby giggles.

Returning to the living room fifteen minutes later, TreMarion supposes "I take it Tynie told you why I did that." "Sure did!" Bobby proclaims. "Good. I also re-read the letter. Judging by how it's worded, they won't mess with us again. I also locked Tynie's office up." TreMarion deciphers.

From that conversation, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby go back to their drinks. Tynie does so from Bobby's lap, using her body to conceal the hard-on he's now sporting. "I love being around you two, but I have things to do around my house. After this drink, I must leave." TreMarion announces. "We love you too Daddy. We totally understand." Tynie responds in a cheerful voice.

Bobby nods to back his wife's words, everyone in the living room then finishing their libations. TreMarion arises to hug Tynie and Bobby, saying under his breath "It was an honor to back you two with that situation. It's handled now, we don't discuss it again." "Love you Daddy. We have a plan." Tynie celebrates. "She's right. We have a plan. Love you." Bobby adds. Dispelling the hugs, TreMarion sees himself out.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie promises in a yearning voice "As soon as I lock up baby.." Leaping from his lap, Tynie aims to secure the house as Bobby goes to clear from the latest round of alcohol. Tynie struts right up to Bobby's hip moments after the front door's secured, bragging as they meet up "Oooh sexy, when you defended me in that call with T… you were so ferocious!" "My Queen, I will forever defend you like that." Bobby vows, taking her up into his arms.

Resting her head on the crest of his right shoulder, Tynie admits breathily "I've been horny as hell ever since." Bobby doesn't say anything, from there charioting his wife towards their room with a lusty smile on his lips. Arriving in the master bedroom at a record pace, Bobby kicks the door shut behind them. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby feels her take one of his hands and guide him towards their bed. "We replace these outfits later.." Tynie purrs. "Yeahhh…" Bobby slurs, the two then shredding their clothes off. Standing at the edge of the bed, Bobby sees Tynie prowling him from the mattress. When her hands start clinging to his shoulders, Tynie spreads her legs to open her sex for his entry. "Be rough with me.." Tynie moans.

Shoving himself into her core, Bobby growls "As you wish.." Collapsing on the bed as they start making love, Tynie yells in a chant "Harder baby.. Harder!" Granting her desires, Bobby doesn't speak; all Tynie hears are his grunts. "Right like that baby! YES!" Tynie screams after a while, pawing Bobby's back. "Mark your territory baby.." Bobby howls. Tynie does, clawing his back and hickeying the center of Bobby's chest simultaneously.

Pulling her lips away when a huge lovebite's noticed, Tynie feels him ravaging her body, at the same time each of her breasts getting marked as his chest was by her. Still some time later, Tynie lustily whimpers "Baby.. I'm close.. Want my King satisfied…" "My Queen.. Does not.. Torture that.. sexy body.. Like that! When you.. Need to come.. You come!" Bobby grunts through his teeth, thrusting fiercer. "Ohh Bobbaaay!" Tynie urgently wails, her orgasm moshing around his erection at that same moment. Panting as that climax drones on, she answers "As my King wishes.." Bobby tones down the intensity of this sex just long enough for Tynie to catch her breath before his orgasm arrives. "Ohhh Tyniee!" He hollers, Tynie feeling every flinch of that explosion inside her.

Holding him in her arms as they start to cool off from this intimacy, Tynie boasts "Thank you My King.. That was heaven!" "Thank you my Queen. That was Heaven for me too!" Bobby gloats, petting Tynie's sweat-clad hair out of her eyes. Snuggling on the center of the bed, Tynie and Bobby kiss wildly for the first time since they woke up. Breathlessness encroaches the pair, their affections breaking off because of it. Running her hands down his back, Tynie prays those clawmarks aren't bleeding.

Releasing her arms from the embrace, Tynie notes that no blood showed up on her hands after they trailed the recently made clawmarks. "You were worried." Bobby realizes. "Absolutely! I don't ever want to hurt you!" Tynie retorts. "Beautiful, listen to me. No matter what happens in this life, I'm at your hip. We'll take on everything as one, I swear. Please don't worry about what could happen, my love." Bobby implores. "I won't worry about what could happen, if you don't." Tynie resolves. "Deal." Bobby says through his breath, each sporting the biggest smile of the day.

Reaching her left arm around him, Tynie aligns pillows for both their heads. "My King spent me like never before.." Tynie brags. "As my Queen did me." Bobby boasts. They go from that conversation to a nap while cuddling, each one smiling from ear-to-ear. Time slides by as they sleep, Tynie secretly praying that the new plot to handle Sasha and T won't truly cost her a relationship with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

After a couple hours, Bobby wakes up first, picking up the racing speed of Tynie's heartbeat. "Babe.. you Ok?!" Bobby worries just loud enough to awaken Tynie. "I-I don't want to lose Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.! I-I don't know if what Sasha and T had notarized will work out! I love those babies so much already!" Tynie weeps.

Kissing away her tears, Bobby says "I'll get that confirmed babe. You've already been through enough today. Lay back, let me handle this.." Tynie pecks his lips before muttering "Grazie.." He then heads for what's left of the last pants worn, retrieving the couple's shared phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby watches over Tynie like a hawk. "Dude, Tynie's freaked out. We have that paper, you know what I mean. She just told me she thinks Sasha and T will try to find a way to backtrack from it! The only reason I'm calling you is so I can keep eyes on Tynie. Her heartbeat was racing really fast and it has me worried sick!" Bobby declares.

"Oh, really?!" TreMarion seethes. "Baby, come here. Tell TreMarion what you just told me." Bobby requests, causing Tynie to leap from the bed. "D-Daddy, Bobby told ya the truth. I love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. so much! Sasha and T are going to bail on our new deal.. My heart swears it!" Tynie panics.

"Tynie, this calls for us breaching the part of our plan about alerting Terry. I'm sorry." TreMarion apologizes. "Do it Daddy!" Tynie yelps. "Calling Terry now. Don't be surprised if he asks for verification." TreMarion finalizes. "Bobby'll do that on both our names." Tynie promises. "I'll call you two back later. Love you." TreMarion concludes, hanging up.

Tynie then wraps her arms around Bobby as he lays their phone onto the bed for a moment. "Baby, your heartbeat racing.. scared me.." Bobby states. Tightening her hold on him, Tynie says through her breath "It scared me too. I need you close." Bobby does relent an arm from the embrace though, namely to move their phone to the charger. "I got you baby.. I got you.." Tynie and Bobby say as one, cuddling up together with all the power in both their beings.

Terry answers TreMarion's call on the second ring.

TreMarion leads off with "Your Honor, I'm sorry to call you at home like this.." Taking about twenty minutes to explain TreMarion adds "Tynie wanted you to have time to handle your "honey do" list, which is why she and Bobby sought out the letter. T's the one who got it notarized." Terry intrudes "You mean to tell me Tynie, whom to protect the children's privacy goes as far as to allow the parents to change their babies' diapers in her legal office, has been emotionally exploited by the parents of the child who was a victim of physical abuse when they were in Tynie's home?!" "Yes sir. I can get Tynie to testify to that any way you want. Bobby too, it'll only take ONE phone call." TreMarion oaths.

"TreMarion, they've been through enough for today. As long as you know where that notarized letter is and can gain access to it, I'll cover this from here." Terry offers. "I can make that happen Your Honor! I'll honor what you said about not bothering Tynie and Bobby with this again today unless you tell me otherwise!" TreMarion swears. "Very well. We'll be in touch." Terry concludes, hanging up.

TreMarion immediately calls Bobby back to update that couple. As Bobby answers it, TreMarion gleams "Terry's PISSED! I claimed you two'd testify to a claim of Tynie being emotionally exploited by Sasha and T in her home after finding evidence of physical abuse on Ty-Leah. I also converted the letter into Tynie's attempt at allowing Terry time to handle Kaytie's "honey do list." Oh, I also told Terry EVERYTHING Tynie's EVER done for Sasha too. I'll need access to Tynie's office on a moment's notice though, Terry's going to need that letter. He said not to ask you two for it today though, swore you'd been through enough." "TreMarion, when you need that letter.. We need a text saying you're on your way. You did right by us with Terry on those claims too." Bobby replies. "Will do. Love you too." TreMarion considers. "Love you too." Bobby retorts, hanging up.

Terry then calls Sasha, but T answers it. "I just got a VERY disturbing phone call from TreMarion. I'm going to tell you what I was told, and when I'm done.. You best be ready to explain yourselves!" Terry demands. "Y-Yes sir." T gulps, then going dead silent. Terry goes into every detail TreMarion gave him, emphasizing the fact that Sasha's lifestyle as it is now can be directly traced back to Tynie. Terry does not stop talking for a half an hour, summing up with "You know FULL well I'm not lying T! Without Tynie, you and Sasha both would have TOTALLY different lifestyles! You were GUESTS in her home when this hit! I already know why they wanted the letter, through TreMarion Tynie and Bobby stipulated the mistimed discussion. You know full well that everything Tynie gave you and your family can be taken away by her! Basically, you don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of in terms of retaliating against Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion! You best understand that I NEVER want to receive another call like the one TreMarion made today. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Sir, I had no intention of retaliating. We had no plans of keeping Ty-Leah or Bobby Jr. away from Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion." T returns. "They don't buy that, and right now neither do I!" Terry growls. T waits until Sasha's at his side before putting his phone on speaker. Sasha asks "What just hit?" "You're damn lucky Bobby didn't file charges of exploitation against you on Tynie's behalf today! Legally speaking Bobby can do that too, he IS Tynie's husband!" Terry grumbles. "Babe, he's right. Everything we know and love about our lives is directly due to something Tynie's either done or given us. Apparently she thinks we'll back out of the letter, and keep the babies away from her. Not only that, Tynie believes we'll rob her blind money-wise." T explains.

"That's the jist I got out of a VERY disturbing phone call from TreMarion." Terry vouches. "Why does she think that?!" Sasha wonders. "You mean to tell me you DON'T know how SEVERELY Tynie's been abused in her lifetime?!DO THE FUCKIN MATH!" Terry sneers. Five minutes of silence pass before Sasha realizes "That explains everything." "Ya damn right it does! Don't you even THINK of getting high and mighty about this either! I can change your ENTIRE lives FOREVER inside of TWO phone calls and a text message… got me?!" Terry threatens. "Yes Sir!" Sasha and T gulp together.

"Good. Note that. Remember it. If I ever get called like I did today again.. It happens… understood?!" Terry warns. "Sir. We will note that. We'll also note what you said about Tynie giving us our lifestyle." T offers. "Even better. My threat about phone calls and your lives best be etched in your minds too!" Terry concludes. "It is!" Sasha squeaks. "Very well. I'll expect evidence of you noting what I said inside of 72 hours. You forget.. I'm still a federal judge." Terry adjudicates. "You'll have it by that time. I swear!" T vows, both men hanging up.

Sasha's then about to call Bobby, when T warns "You DON'T want to bother them right now. Trust me."

Calling TreMarion instead, Sasha wonders "Hey, I just got called by Terry. He told us some stuff about Tynie." "Yeah, I told him to! Tynie and Bobby have been through enough today, especially her. Unless it deals with the twins, you don't call them today. Even if you do call them, you won't answer to Tynie." TreMarion intrudes, sensing Sasha had more inquiries. "Got it!" Sasha yips. "I wasn't done yet. Everything Terry said or may have threatened you two with: Bobby, Tynie and myself totally consented! The last call Tynie took was to tell me that on both their names! I am TIRED of people fucking with Tynie's mind and heart, as is Bobby! You know DAMN well Tynie's tired of living it!" TreMarion dictates.

"Ok! Got it! Noting it! Unless it's for the twins or the funerals, we'll see you later." Sasha squeals. "See you later." TreMarion mumbles. From the background, T hollers "We love you!" "We love you too. We just won't have this kind of shit happening anymore." TreMarion clarifies. "Understood." Sasha mutters, TreMarion then hanging up.

Sasha and T go from there to check on the twins, T then going back to noting what was just dropped on both of them. "Babe, the thing is: Federal Law is on Tynie's side. We really would lose everything. Look around, our lifestyle is because of Tynie. The babies' names are Tynie's doing too, your last name change. All of it. They were right. The hell Tynie's endured in her life, much less in this past year. Roughly translated: Yeah.. We fucked up.. ROYALLY. Does that explain it?" T blabbers. "Yes, it does." Sasha sighs, uncovering he was right. They draw up a statement repeating that, on a separate sheet reminding themselves to send a copy of that to Terry inside of 72 hours.

Across town, Bobby hears their phone going off. Reaching back to answer it, he whispers "You relax baby.. I got this." "Hmm, in these strong, loving arms.. Any day!" Tynie sighs. Terry on the other end says "Yeah, got word from TreMarion. I already handled it. I'll get proof of that inside 72 hours. If you or Tynie ever have this kind of shit hit with those two or anyone else again: Don't hesitate to call me. Kaytie's a survivor just like Tynie.. Get my drift?" "You got it! Thank you! Anything you need, you let us know!" Bobby replies, stunned. "Like you said, you got it." Terry returns, advising "Unless it involves the babies or it's an absolute emergency, do NOT take their calls for 72 hours. I'll make DAMN sure they don't pull this shit again! I'm advising TreMarion after we hang up." "Terry, that was the plan anyway. We do have a funeral Saturday though. A dual." Bobby clarifies.

"Whoa, in that case add the funeral to the 72 hour phone advice. I've got it from here. We'll talk another time." Terry finalizes, hanging up. Keeping his word, Terry calls TreMarion relaying the same orders. TreMarion confirms what Bobby said about the funeral, Terry saying "That's considered acceptable for taking Sasha and T's calls until I get that evidence. I'll still need access to the original letter though. Not today."

TreMarion vows "When you need that letter, I need called. I can get it from there." Concurring to that, both men hang up. As Bobby sets the phone to charge, Tynie hears "Baby, we're golden! Sasha and T: yeahhh they're French kissing' being FUCKED!" "That's the second best damn news I've gotten all day!" Tynie cheers. "Second best news?" Bobby poses. "You and your love are ALWAYS tops." Tynie replies in a playful voice. Holding her with both arms, Bobby swears through his breath "You and your love are tops to me too baby." "One question: Can today please be over?!" Tynie queries. "Unless it's urgent, yes." Bobby assures, laying her onto the bed. Tynie's relentless in keeping Bobby close, her arms and legs wrapped around him as best she could.

Bobby worries "Honey.." "I'm good now. Just wanted the man who's bested my life close is all." Tynie interrupts. "I'm never leaving you. I just have a few things to take care of. I'll be right back." Bobby whispers. Releasing him, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. The couple's phone goes off in his absence, Tynie answering it "Yeah Daddy, Bobby said there were a couple things he needed to take care of and didn't want that to damage the phone in the process.. what's up?" "Sasha and T won't pull that shit on you two again. Oh, and they FEAR me and Terry!" "Just what I wanted to hear Daddy! Thank you!" Tynie squeals. "No problem Tynie. Love you." TreMarion retorts. "Daddy, love you. I'll tell Bobby. Unless it's urgent: today's done for us!" Tynie promises. Settling the phone to charge, Tynie quietly prays that their day was indeed over.

Bobby returns to the master bedroom, hearing vindictive giggles echoing across that part of the house. "Someone's happy." Bobby kids. "HELL YEAH! I have the Sexiest man alive as my hubby. We're being liberated from people exploiting us, with emphasis on me. Oh, and Terry's got a new reputation in the family!" Tynie elates. Giggling shortly, Bobby brings what he left Tynie's side for to the bed. Sitting beside her with a full tray of food, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. "Ok, how'd you hook all this up so fast?" Tynie wonders. "Ah Ah Ah.. not telling you." Bobby taunts. "You little shit!" Tynie chuckles. "No my love, Little Shit is still you." Bobby snarks. Looking into her eyes, Bobby concerns "I noticed my Queen hasn't eaten much today." "Nor has my King!" Tynie gasps. From that brief talk, they basically attack the spread on that tray at the same time.

Terry got his "honey do" list done after taking care of the situation that Sasha and T initiated against Tynie.

Checking on Kaytie afterwards, Terry attempts to reign in his rage about what happened. Kaytie reads it anyway, wanting to know what's up. "Honey, I can't tell you that. It's a convoluted situation with clients. I love you, but I'm retaining their confidentiality." Terry evades. Telling him she loves him, Kaytie understands. They talk for a few more moments before Kaytie asks "Did Tynie mean what she said about calling to laugh at her?" "I don't think she'd say something in front of a judge that she didn't mean dear. Although I wasn't on the bench when Tynie said it, I think she meant business!" Terry laughs. "The little shit!" Kaytie giggles. "Umm honey, that's her nickname. Her dad told me." Terry chuckles. "Wow, she really IS the most intriguing person I've ever met!" Kaytie cheers. "That makes two of us. Sorry, but the nickname is all I can tell you right now." Terry asserts. Again sharing love, they hang up.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they finish the meal together, all smiles. After that, the couple finds themselves finishing out the day basically inseparable. Not once did their phone go off after TreMarion's latest call, Tynie and Bobby winding up grateful for the break. The last thing on Tynie and Bobby's minds aside from their love is: God, let Sasha and T know just how deeply they fucked up.

TreMarion spends the rest of his day at home, arranging what will be burned in the bonfire at a later date. He doesn't fully relax until after a shower, a tumbler of whiskey, and his phone's on the charger. His night has the same break as Tynie and Bobby's: nobody else calls. Heading to bed after cleaning up from his round of alcohol, TreMarion prays "Lord, send the message to T and Sasha: I WILL NOT STAND for people breaking Tynie's heart! Especially those she's given so much to! Oh, and Bless Terry while you're at it. You saw why."

Terry's evening closes out much like TreMarion's, but with one exception. He sets an app on his computer for 72 hours from the time he goes to bed. On the note section of that app, Terry types "Send the message.. once and for all.. Tynie's not a welcome mat to be stomped on by others." Sleeping alone for the first time in years, Terry prays "Lord, please help me get Kaytie to understand I was told to keep her out of the loop. You know why, and in terms of what situations."

T and Sasha go through caring for Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah, Sasha realizing just what Terry meant. "Oh my god. T, you understated. We beyond royally fucked up." Sasha mutters. "You're right." T verifies, helping her get the babies in bed for the night. Everything the twins need is set up, the baby monitors being right by Sasha's head on the end table. "We got to make good on that deadline! We also MUST show Tynie we're sorry." Sasha and T whisper as they lay in their bed.

Tynie's jaded now, Bobby hates it. TreMarion's sick of people exploiting Tynie's heart and mind. As for Terry, he has reasons not to side with Sasha and T on this: Kaytie's been there herself. T and Sasha have a lot of making up to do, but first they have to clear a deadline with a semi-retired federal judge.

Yeahh, today was a shithole….


	103. Ch 103

Title: Word Gets Out

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns Law and Order CI characters, the others are mine.

The trend of no phones going off for TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie breaks later in the evening. As Bobby and Tynie snuggled in their bed, he hears the shared phone going off. Relenting an arm from their embrace, Bobby mumbles "Hello?" "Bobby, it's Terry. I'm sorry to wake you like this, but I've obtained new word. It relates to every new court date your family has coming." Terry elaborates. "Go on." Bobby coaxes.

"I don't have how this happened confirmed yet, but Spring Breeze, her sister, Liu, Tao, Tariyu, Jarry and his staff all found out about our arrangement for your family's legal representation. I'll say this: your family only has to come to the courthouse to deal with the in-chambers meeting. I just took the call less than ten minutes ago." "What?" Bobby asks, waking Tynie. "Yeah man, that word got back to the D.A.'s office, I'm getting how confirmed. Next thing they knew, everyone that has stood against you including those I just listed REFUSED a trial and ASKED for the death penalty! They also stipulated that your family get EVERYTHING they own liquidated as restitution!" Terry exclaims.

"You got to be shittin me." Bobby returns. "I can have proof of that sent your way whenever you want." Terry evades. "Baby, Terry has my practice's fax number. Green light him for using it." Tynie mumbles. "Apparently Tynie wants you to fax that to her office. She just said you can do that anytime. If the fax comes through late-night, we may not get it until we wake up." Bobby advises. "Noted that, will do. Again, I'm sorry to wake you two." Terry replies.

"If Terry can hear me: As long as he legally represents us and doesn't pull bogus shit, we'll take his calls ANYTIME." Tynie grumbles, still waking up. Bobby held the phone away from his ear when she said that, Terry answering "Consider that a deal that's returned in kind." Terry finalizes, then promising to fax them the proof right away. "Terry, although we had complications with them: DON'T call T and Sasha at this hour!" Tynie warns, capitalizing on the current position of the phone. "Wasn't going to." Terry assures, hanging up. Bobby then texts Terry "She forgot to add TreMarion to that list. We don't want him taking late night calls unless it's urgent. He's the elder of the family." "Very respectable. I've noted your wishes. Consider them granted." Terry replies, both men then charging their phones.

"Hottie, I didn't catch all that just hit. Care to tell me?" Tynie wonders. Relating every detail Terry gave him, Bobby adds "I think I know how that happened too. You forget, T got something notarized." Tynie theorizes "Either that or the D.A. did some looking' when you called them about Garret." "I never thought of that!" Bobby gasps.

"I may be half-awake, but I can still figure shit out dear." Tynie giggles. Leaning more towards him as their embrace had crumbled; Tynie goes in for a kiss. Bobby meets her for that affection, both wanting how they were awakened to have some happiness to it. Tynie's arms go straight for Bobby's shoulders, as his do hers, the kiss slowly breaking off moments later.

"Do I check my fax machine now, or give Terry a few hours?" Tynie poses. "Later baby." Bobby purrs. "I forgot to do something earlier. Lay on your stomach." Tynie realizes. "You forgot, I'm not first for massages. You are." Bobby mock-whimpers. Complying with his wishes, Tynie says "I didn't forget honey. You've been seriously tense today. You've had to defend and protect me, you needed the massage." Tynie adds. "You've needed it too. I'm supposed to defend and protect you, lately I haven't done that much. I still feel like shit about that." Bobby objects, starting her rubdown. "How do I get you to stop feeling that way?" Tynie worries. As his hands arrive at the base of her hips, Tynie screams out in pain. Feeling a huge knot where his hands are, Bobby mutters "I'll take care of it.." "You didn't cause that by the way. I've always.." Tynie starts. "Held anger-based tension in your back." Bobby finishes, working out that knot.

Taking his time in that, Bobby again hears their phone going off again. Stopping her massage to answer it, Bobby sees a text from Terry "Yeah, I got how that happened confirmed. T was in line to get that notarized.. You know what I mean. He started talking with the lady in front of him. Sasha and the babies were in another area, not left in the van. He didn't know but he was chatting up an A.D.A. I found that out through a friend of mine who owed me a favor." "How'd your friend know where Sasha and the babies were?" Bobby asks. "Oh that, they were in the same store. Sasha was getting sodas for she and T. The babies are too young for that as you know, and my buddy was chatted up by Sasha. The A.D.A. and my buddy share an apartment." Terry answers.

"We suspected as much. Thanks man." Bobby concludes, again charging the phone. Terry does the same with his phone, sneering "If T and Sasha don't make good on my deadline: they WON'T get the fruits of what they've done!" Telling Tynie as he resumed the massage, Bobby hears "If ya think about it, T just fucked up again!" "How so?" Bobby wonders. "Simple, he chatted up who we now know is an A.D.A., Terry's a federal judge. Sasha chatted up someone who's evidently either a mandated reporter or a bigmouth, and the two they chatted up live together. Put that together dear.." Tynie profiles. Bobby chokes back a laugh when he realizes Tynie's right, continuing her massage with his hands behind her knees. "Like I said: I can still figure shit out when half awake." Tynie restates.

Reaching the base of her ankles, Bobby hears Tynie start giggling vindictively. "Ya know what I just realized? T and Sasha did that, now there's the whole 72 hour thing with them and Terry. Yeah, if they miss that deadline.." Tynie evades.

"Something tells me they're not going to miss that deadline now." Bobby senses, massaging her feet. Sitting back as Tynie started to relax; Bobby's told "You, me, Terry, and Daddy are going to work on something. I'll just need to rig it where Sasha and T aren't around. It'll benefit us baby, trust me. I'll say this: Sasha and T will get their restitution. What I said about gifting to them earlier.. Is now permanent. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are innocent; they'll still get to use what we got them." 

Sitting up a bit more, Tynie hears Bobby counter-plot "We may not need Terry for that. I'll work out the details." "Not before that hot body gets a rubdown!" Tynie chides with a smile. Giggling with a blush on his face, Bobby obeys her. Starting to massage his shoulders, Tynie rails off "Baby, I love you. I know you want to work out the details because that's a way to protect me. I'll only do like I did for Daddy: Check your work for legalities. I want this shit iron-clad. I don't really want to act on T's trust account idea anymore, not after how they did us today. I do want our money safe; I just don't want T or Sasha to have conjurable access to it. I also don't know if they'll try to coerce you, me or Daddy into making them the ones who benefit should the Lord take us home."

"Beautiful, I'll work out the details. You were right, it is to protect you. Relax honey, I got this." Bobby assures, taking in what she just said about Sasha and T. Tynie works his frame from neck to hips with her hands, catching several tension spots. Rubbing around his ass, Tynie blurts "Tell me you caught what I didn't say a bit ago!" "I sure did honey, no worries." Bobby replies, soon feeling her rub down his legs. Tynie takes a while in totally massaging Bobby, namely to give him time to figure out their next plan.

She erupts in laughter when this discovery is mentioned "I don't know if T sold his business or not! He's possibly French kissing a Business Chapter 13 bankruptcy by now!" "After how T did my baby, he has it coming!" Bobby howls. "Ooh, the fierceness in your voice.." Tynie purrs, rubbing his feet. "I mean it babe, they were WRONG for what they did! I'm still upset with myself for not stopping them sooner!" Bobby confesses. "My King.. Don't. You know that shatters my heart." Tynie whimpers. Rolling to a seated position, Bobby says "Just like seeing you hurt like that does mine."

"You're serious. You don't feel worthy of me now." Tynie notices. Closing his eyes, Bobby nods. Tynie leaps at him, throwing her arms around his neck at the same time countering "Bobby Goren, you've bested my entire life! You've saved me repeatedly, loved me unconditionally. You've given me opportunities I may not have had otherwise! You've stepped up so much that even God's bowing and blushing right now! Even at my absolute WORST, you've stuck by me! When I've hurt, you've worked like a damn dog to make me smile! That, my love UNDERSTATES you being ETERNALLY worthy of me!"

As Tynie shuts up, Bobby opens his eyes to catch the love of his life compacted against him with his neck in a near death-grip. Tynie releases some of the hold's power to run both her hands through his hair. "Hubby, why'd you even go there?" Tynie asks through her breath.

"Paradise baby, I haven't given it to you much lately. I mean, you've had hell in life before "we" became "us." I'm supposed to make your heart soar, not see it shatter. I'm supposed to make you blush, not witness you cry. I know a lot of the tears are due to others, but I feel partially responsible because I've not protected you from them." Bobby admits.

"Well, the smartest, sexiest, most loving man I've ever romantically known once said: You can't control other people's actions. My Life's rock also told me before: we'll weather anything as one. Please baby, don't take what's hit as your fault. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. needed to see us show our love. They also needed to feel safe, more so than me. I say that because unlike me, they can't defend themselves. You've shown them in your own right that nothing will hurt them if you can stop it. Baby, with recent events, they needed to know that. This life will have times of being a royal bitch; we need to take on that shit as one. I've always believed that was our plan. Besides, I have my fantasy because I have you. My fairy tale is every day, because I have your love. That's all I want: to live this life at your side." Tynie theorizes.

"Sexy, just where did you come up with that?" "Honestly, I've been considering how to word it in the back of my mind since this new slew of shit struck. I've also noticed something else about myself. I've direly needed to rid my life of being the fear-inspiring matriarch of this family 24/7." Tynie answers.

Holding her closely, Bobby boasts "You're really amazing, you know that?" Tynie meekly replies "You've always had just the right thing to say or do when I've been upset; I'm just taking a stab at it for you." Blushing, Bobby says "Honey, what you said was beautiful. Your "stab at it" worked wonders. Thank you." "Anytime, lover. Anytime." Tynie whispers. Looking into each other's eyes, Bobby wonders "Babe, do you feel unworthy of me?" "Unworthy, no. Sorry for my panics, being emotional, and some of my reactions.. More than words can or ever will be able to say." Tynie responds.

"You've no reason to be sorry for any of those, my love. You've been tough through a fresh round of shit. You've had to do things lately that you never thought you would. Some of those things I should have taken on for you. I also know that it's in the past and can't be changed. As for your being emotional, in a way, I'm actually glad. I'd rather see you let out how you feel than watch you go back to the fronts you used when we first got together. If that makes any sense." Bobby blabs. "It totally does." Tynie assures, continuing "Oh, and I'm not the only amazing one in this house ya know! I did learn it from you!" "Honey.." Bobby peeps, blushing harder. "I'm not about to lie to the man of my dreams." Tynie swears.

Their conversation's interrupted by the phone going off. This time Tynie's guided over to answer it by Bobby holding onto her hips. Terry's on the other end, sounding a bit frantic. "Kaytie?! Terry, be ready to pay for a speeding ticket.. Mine! Bobby and I are out the door now!" Tynie requests. "You got it!" Terry chirps, hanging up. "Babe, get the keys! I'll fuck with my distributor later.. We got to go NOW!" Tynie howls, breaking his embrace and leaping off the bed.

Racing out of their bedroom, Tynie and Bobby are pretty much clueless as to what's going on. "All I know is Terry's covering my speeding ticket. I'm burying the speedometer on my new ride. You'll likely be needed to watch over Kaytie and Terry." Tynie rails off as they clear the home in a frenzy. "No problem." Bobby replies, matching her pace. Managing to lock up less than three minutes later, they make good on the plan Tynie railed off just now.

"Fuck it!" Tynie hollers, she and Bobby both shutting their doors as he pops the garage open just long enough to get that car out. Closing it again with the remote opener, Bobby sees Tynie peeling out. Seconds later, she literally has the speedometer on her newest ride buried, hazard lights on and horn blaring. Their rule about only calling TreMarion if it's urgent is applied, him meeting that couple in the hospital parking lot. Tynie and Bobby made it there without being pulled over, parking beside Terry's car.

Flying out, Tynie whispers "Daddy, tell me you didn't have Terry wake T, Sasha, and the babies." "I didn't let him." TreMarion declares, all three racing into the ER. When a security agent tries to stop that trio, Terry commands "LET MY WIFE'S ATTORNEY AND HER TWO SECURITY OFFICERS THROUGH!" The higher rank security officer literally pulls the obstructing one out of the way, grumbling "Pack your shit. You're fired. You were told NOT to get in their way when the federal judge called them out here!"

Tynie overhears that, requesting through clenched teeth "Daddy, stand back and make sure that high-rank gets some decent coffee. I'll pay ya back later." Nodding curtly, TreMarion honors Tynie's wishes. Racing again, this time to meet up with Terry, Tynie explains "My second-in-command security agent is standing guard for us at the entry bay. I believe you saw why." "Certainly did. Thank you three for coming out so fast." Terry retorts.

Tynie sees Kaytie all bruised up before spinning around to catch the attention of the doctor in charge of Kaytie's case. "Listen dickhead, from this split second on: you call me TYNIE! I am the attorney on record for the two patients and I have NO PROBLEM ending EVERY career in this shithole, STARTING WITH YOURS! Either you see to it what I DEMAND is done, or the next time you hear this bitch's voice will be in front of a federal judge! By the way, I DON'T mean the one that's already here! Do you motherfuckin understand me?!" Tynie dictates. Terry verifies "She is NOT lying!" "Whatever you want Tynie." The doctor gulps, only to be given an extensive list of tests and mandated procedures for Kaytie's care. "One more thing: If my other client*points to Terry with both hands* flips me off, EVERY CAREER in this shithole will be ENDED FOR LIFE!" Tynie barks.

Bobby walks over to Terry, advising through his teeth "She means that being flipped off thing literally." Leaning his head back a bit, Terry mutters "Figured that." The doctor's about to ask what just happened when Tynie commands "If you encroach on my clients' safety and confidentiality like that, you will have effectively initiated the END of this hospital! You got that shit for brains?!" "Yes Tynie." The doctor gasps. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! GET ON THAT LIST OF SHIT I DEMANDED NOW!" Tynie hollers, loud enough to echo through the entire ER. Seconds after that rings out, the doctor vanishes to make good on the list of mandated care for Kaytie.

Kaytie mutters "Why's Tynie going postal like that?" Terry breaks the sound barrier when going to her side, answering "She doesn't trust medicine. They've dicked with her since she parked her car tonight. We're her clients now, honey. She's trying to protect our interests and get shit done at the same time. Bobby told me that's how far they have to go with the field of medicine as a whole. Oh, and if you ever flip Tynie off, expect someone to be sued." Bobby approaches Kaytie pensively, saying nothing.

"Baby, this is Bobby. Tynie's head of security for her practice. He's also her husband." Terry introduces. "I remember him from.." Kaytie starts "Your last case. Terry spoke the truth on Tynie's name. She even called out her other security agent for tonight too. Her father, TreMarion. Don't you worry about a thing, Tynie's all over this." Bobby finishes.

TreMarion hears his name and how Bobby introduced him, walking into the room with a proud smile on his lips. "May I ask what just happened?" Terry inquires. "Kaytie, Terry.. You just found out about Tynie's capacity for getting places cleaned out of frauds, scammers and assholes. Pardon my language." TreMarion evades. "Little Shit gets things done!" Kaytie cheers, wincing after. Tynie spins around, wanting to check on Kaytie, catching the wince. "Alright, that's IT!" Tynie growls, just as a new doctor shows up. "You best have gotten my list.." Tynie sneers. "Right here! Working on it now! I'll give her something for the pain!" The new doctor fires back, looking like a deer caught in headlights. In her IV, Kaytie's given a pain medication, the new doctor saying absolutely nothing. "Terry, Kaytie: They don't talk to you two. They go through THIS BITCH!" Tynie mandates, thumping a finger into her chest. "I hate it when she calls herself that, yet in this case I know why she is." Bobby educates. "That makes two of us." TreMarion follows.

Samples needed for Tynie's slew of tests to be done on Kaytie are then taken, every employee of the hospital automatically invoking silence. Kaytie wants to know why Tynie's calling herself a "bitch," Bobby explaining "Before you two ask: Tynie does that when she senses the people her clients are involved with have less common sense than God gave the typical flea." "Bobby! Don't compliment fleas like that!" TreMarion objects. Terry laughs "I get it now!" Kaytie points to herself then throws up two fingers. "You both do." Tynie translates. Kaytie nods, trying to smile. Terry frets "No baby, you just lay back. Tynie got the message."

"Daddy, Bobby.. A word.. Preferably now." Tynie announces seconds later. The two men requested go towards Tynie, only to be instructed "We handle T and Sasha AFTER Kaytie's home from this shit. I don't want them knowing there's been an extension in their deadline either. After that, Terry's only to be at our legal situations AFTER Kaytie's cleared by the doctor doing the second opinion. I need your backup on this…" "You got it!" Bobby and TreMarion whisper as one.

TreMarion goes towards Kaytie, wondering "Need anything?" "Honestly, a chocolate bar and a diet soda would be wonderful." Kaytie mutters. "I'm on it now.." TreMarion assures, leaving the room. Bobby heads back to Terry, relating when they meet up "Tynie swears this has priority in your house, yet she does NOT want those two.. You know who I mean.. To know about this. Let them run under the original deadline. She decided that to teach them a never-to-be forgotten lesson. TreMarion and I fully back her too." "You got it!" Terry murmurs.

Walking back to Tynie, Bobby's silent until their hips meet, then he whispers "They're on board." "Excellent. Honey, I hate to do this to you…is there any way you can score you, me, and Terry either a soda or some decent coffee?" Tynie implores.

"No problem." Bobby mutters, leaving the room. Turning to face Kaytie and Terry, Tynie mandates "I'm testing a few hunches, stay as you are." "Got it. I'm speaking for both of us." Terry recounts. Ten minutes later, TreMarion returns with the new doctor at his side.

Before anyone else in the room speaks, Tynie demands rather loudly "Listen you M.D. packin assmonkey! I'm NOT afraid to donate of my body to help her! Don't motherfuckin bullshit or sugarcoat a Goddamned thing about my client's medical situation! Do I make myself clear?!" TreMarion leans into the doctor's ear, growling "Call her Tynie or she ENDS EVERY career in this place!" "Yes Tynie. I have news.. I need.." "OH FUCK NO! YOU DO NOT HARASS MY CLIENTS! YOU GO THROUGH ME DIPSHIT!" Tynie interrupts at the top of her lungs. "In that case, Kaytie doesn't have cancer. It's endometriosis." The doctor gulps. "You have EXACTLY ten seconds to get me the PROOF of that shit or you KNOW what happens to every career in this hospital!" Tynie commands.

Three seconds later, the test results are handed Tynie as the doctor notes on a different paper "GO ONLY through the Lawyer! Call her Tynie.. DON'T MAKE HER WAIT!"

Terry looks at Kaytie, saying softly with an index finger pointed in Tynie's direction "She's fierce, but DAMN she's good!" "Our legal matters.. They're safe now?" Kaytie poses. TreMarion heard that, grabbing Tynie by the elbow.

Bringing Tynie closer to Kaytie, TreMarion requests "Kaytie.. Repeat yourself." Kaytie does, Tynie learning that Terry took semi-retirement because of a shyster lawyer's advice. "Kaytie, listen. I'll jump right on this. You don't worry now." "What about your family's funeral in two days?" Terry poses. "Terry, I'll still handle Kaytie's concerns. There may be a couple delays though. I didn't want Kaytie worried anymore." Tynie responds. "Tynie, you are NOT starting on my concerns until AFTER that funeral. After tonight, you're off-duty until Tuesday. Only if we call you out again will that change." Kaytie admonishes. "You got a deal." Tynie attests. "Kaytie, one question though.. Do you remember the shyster's name?" "Yes, it was Ted Strong. I still have his card in my purse." Kaytie recalls. "I'll provide all of that to you another time, counsel." Terry warns. "Tuesday works on that one!" Tynie blurts.

Bobby returns with sodas for everyone but Kaytie, apologizing as she gets a bottled water "I didn't know if these sodas would affect your meds or tests, Kaytie." "We totally understand." Terry accepts. "Honey, as of Tuesday I'm booked like a motherfucker. Does the phrase shyster asswipe explain it?" Tynie implies. "Completely." Bobby yips, serving everyone their soda and Kaytie her bottled water. Terry giggles "She has an unusual way with words sometimes!" "She got her point across, that's what matters." Kaytie defends. "Kaytie. I know you may not have known this yet, since you were out with your friends earlier: Terry and I have an understanding. If one of us doesn't kid with the other occasionally, then we both know something's really messed up. I love the fact you backed me, but until you heal.. Please don't do that again." Tynie advises. "Bobby and I were there when they made that understanding; she's not lying to you." TreMarion verifies. "Honey, she's really worried about you. She's also telling the truth." Terry concerns.

Kaytie's other test results are brought in, every time the staffer goes straight to Tynie. No hospital employee says anything, yet the results are translated into "layman's terms" when they're handed over. Flipping through them Tynie poses "Terry, is it OK if I fax you copies of these later? I have a malpractice case to leap on as soon as I can. I know Kaytie said no until Tuesday, but medical shit always trumps time off with me."

"Certainly." Terry confirms. "In that case, I have news. According to these: Kaytie's only got endometriosis. The bruising's not deep enough to do permanent tissue damage. There's also no signs of rape or sexual contact. Not only that: No STD's." Tynie announces. Bobby pockets the results for now, they'll be stashed somewhere else later.

"You mean I was told to retire on a false pretense?" Kaytie wonders. "Kaytie I'm going to be on that false-pretense stating, malpracticin', emotionally exploitive fucknuts like flies on a horseshit pile in an August heat wave!" Tynie vows. "That was awesome!" Kaytie and Terry cheer together. "She means it." Bobby swears. "Oh, Bobby. I've seen she means it. She's the fiercest lawyer I've EVER been around in my LIFE!" Kaytie gleams. The doctor who overtook Kaytie's case heard the "malpractice fucknuts" line, handing Tynie a briefcase with a note attached "Here's everything we have on everyone who's encountered your client tonight. Keep the briefcase."

A security agent tailed that doctor with another briefcase "I was working a double on the day she came in for that first test, here's what this doctor could get on the.. I believe you ended it with fucknuts. My witness statement's in there too. Keep this briefcase if ya want." The security agent states. "Thanks you two. Dismissed!" Tynie barks, the doctor and security agent racing away from that room.

Kaytie sees the size of each briefcase, worrying "Tynie.. Don't carry those yourself… please." "Kaytie, that's in my job description." TreMarion and Bobby answer together. "Kaytie.. I really didn't mean for you to see me like that." Tynie frets. "No need for that. You've shown me just how intensely you protect clients and their interests. I'll admit your style's a bit brash at times, but it works. I'm glad to have seen that too, Tynie. Terry'll draw up and fax you why later." Kaytie overrules.

"Terry, cut you a deal man. You get Kaytie comfortable after she's released first. Then I handle getting a court date set up on the malpractice end of these cases. I'll write up a statement claiming a new client had a family emergency and that I'm coming to court with my security staff. For that court date with my statement I'm claiming my client will be absent. When I fax a copy to you, you send what Kaytie implied. I'll text ya when I get the court date confirmed." Tynie offers. Pointing to her, Terry peeps "Deal."

"Explain something to me, one of you. Tynie's an intensely fierce lawyer, why does she have security staff?" Kaytie poses. "A recently resurrected history of people directly threatening her life." Bobby explains. "Bobby, Tynie didn't want you worrying Kaytie like that!" TreMarion gasps, shutting the room door behind him. "Stand down Daddy. Bobby was just showing a new client that he'll answer their questions as best he can. Oh, Kaytie.. Terry already knows this: your confidentiality is retained with my security staff." Tynie objects. "Your father and your husband serve as security staff?" Kaytie asks.

"I preferred this to hiring outside for security, given my family's history of being exploited for profit." Tynie elaborates. "I would too in that situation." Terry applauds. Kaytie alters "He means we would." Terry announces "As soon as Tynie can get Kaytie signed out of here, we all go home. Thank you three for flying out here. Tynie, I'll always cover traffic tickets for you and your security staff when I call you out. I've also noted the confidentiality being retained with your staff as it is with you. I do know them by first name, but I hope you know why I'm terming it like this." "Terry, I'm way ahead of you man. Please tell me my confidentiality as it relates to the operating of my practice is.." Tynie worries. "Tynie, that's a given!" Kaytie laughs. "Sweet!" Tynie sighs.

Bobby walks right up to Terry, then explaining "She's damn near lost her law license this year thanks to exploiters. Certain things she says get her worried after the fact because of it." "I know all about that. The judge that handled the case you referred to and I play golf occasionally. Actually, that's how I knew the extent of what your wife's been through career wise this year too. Yeah, dude has a big mouth. As for what I told.. You know who.. About Tynie.. TreMarion." Terry admits. "He was consented. I'll let her know the rest.. Later." Bobby verifies. Terry nods, ending the conversation.

"Kaytie, I don't believe in couples hiding things from each other. However, for the instance Terry and Bobby discussed: there's an exemption. I'm sorry, but to protect my family's legal interests, Terry really can't go there when talking to you. At least, not until it's entirely resolved within the confines of the law." Tynie expounds. "That's what Terry told me. It's alright. I appreciate how you two are handling that, legal ethics speaking. I'm trying one of your terms: Stand down." Kaytie recounts. Sipping her soda, Tynie obeys with a worried look in her eyes. "Terry, when ya get a shot.. I need a sidebar." Tynie requests, realizing something while on her short break. Terry walks right up on Tynie, only to hear "When I go after that fucknuts, I'm gunning for getting her counseling paid for too. I know you two have insurance, yet there's a method to my being legally vindictive in this case. I ask for your consent, since you're Kaytie's next of kin. When I say that I mean, can you add it to the stuff you're faxing me?" "Tynie, that's a given." Terry whispers, returning to his wife's side.

Pointing to Tynie again from beside Kaytie, Terry boasts "She's DAMN good!" Blushing, Tynie returns to her soda. "Honey, you just embarrassed our lawyer!" Kaytie laughs. "It's all good Kaytie. He told me he was going to do that, namely to get you to laugh. Remember what I told you about laughing at me.. It doesn't just cover calling my phone." Tynie defends. Running his fingers through his hair TreMarion queries "How did I know she was going to go there?" "She got the point across, and made good on her plan." Kaytie vouches through laughs.

A knock on the door ends the entire conversation, Tynie ducking out. Five minutes later, Kaytie's signed out with pain medicine prescriptions. "Counsel, I got those." Terry advises, being handed the prescriptions. The doctor's long gone before Tynie chuckles "Evidently, I'm on break!" Kaytie giggles "You have been for the past half hour!" "Kaytie when it comes to clients, especially in medical situations: she leaves NO stone unturned! She cuts into her own breaks when her gut tells her to, like it did in this case. Relax, she doesn't work on cases at late hours." Bobby testifies.

"I've seen her in action. I just never thought I'd get to be one of the people she does that for." Kaytie pines. "Kaytie, remember what Tynie said about that. You're the wife of one of her other clients, you're just as covered as Terry is. That's Tynie's way. Always has been, I'm her Dad. I know." TreMarion attaches. "Yep. I do my best to roll in total equality." Tynie affirms. Terry returns hearing that last line, saying "Tynie, you're amazing. Thank you three for coming out so late. You can go home now." Before she leaves, Tynie taps Terry on the shoulder to advise "She needs ANYTHING, you call me. You two get ANY shit on the way home, call me. Bobby and I sleep with our phone charging right by his head.. Get my drift?" "Yep." Terry chirps, watching Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby leave. The two briefcases are in TreMarion and Bobby's hands, all three tossing their soda cans out as they exit.

Kaytie worries as she and Terry await her being relieved of the IV "I didn't want her concerned over me, baby. This is going to bring back my past.." "Honey, Tynie sensed that. I have one more statement to draw up before faxing her anything. Relax, she's on this. Legally speaking, our interests have a warrior guarding them now." Terry soothes watching Kaytie get disconnected from the IV. A bandage placed on her left arm, Kaytie's sent home with Terry at her hip. "How'd we swing this?" Kaytie asks. "Honey, I can't explain it totally. All I can say is, I stopped one of their family histories from becoming recently resurrected." Terry implies, escorting Kaytie to the car. "The exploitation!" Kaytie gasps. "Unfortunately." Terry concurs.

"Baby, do me a favor. Be a warrior for their legal interests too. Sounds like they need it." Kaytie requests. "You got it. First I get you home and comfortable." Terry accepts, settling Kaytie to the shotgun seat. Securing her door, Terry flies across the car to drive them home. "Tynie's getting more than just my statement faxed." Terry implies as he drives away from the hospital. "You're sending her everything we got on this.. I hope." Kaytie senses. "No contest." Terry promises.

They get home twenty minutes later, Terry getting Kaytie inside and relaxed on their couch before totally securing their home. "Babe, after what happened tonight… I don't want to sound controlling…" Terry worries. "Tynie'd not have me deal with them again without you or her standing at my side. I don't know how I know that." Kaytie guesses. "Something tells me you're right." Terry mutters, joining his wife on the couch. Kaytie bawls in his arms for a while, stammering out basically that she never saw this coming. "Shhh. Shhh.. We got this covered." Terry soothes.

TreMarion wonders as Tynie and Bobby meet him at their cars "How do ya want to do this?" "Daddy, you're stashing a lot of stuff at your place. Load that briefcase into my trunk. Bobby and I got it from there. Sorry I called you what I did back there, but I wanted Kaytie knowing who to trust if she can't reach me and Bobby." Tynie relents. "You did no wrong." TreMarion objects, seeing Bobby pop the trunk. Loading both briefcases in it, Tynie pockets the notes tethered to each. "TreMarion, when you said Tynie did no wrong.. Did you mean to say.." Bobby starts. "I have no problem acting in a security agent capacity with her practice. After the shit you two have been through, having backup isn't a bad idea." TreMarion finishes.

"Daddy, you're only in that capacity in urgent cases. I know you want to do more, but you've got a houseful of shit to keep eyes on right now." Tynie offers. "That's how I wanted it anyway." TreMarion concludes, hugging them both. Breaking off the hugs, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all head to their cars for a return trip to their houses.

As Bobby pulls away from the hospital, Tynie mentions "I don't have a lot of the evidence yet, but I have a fucked up feeling about why Kaytie got beat up." "You and me both sugar. I didn't want to advise this around those two, but what you threatened the hospital staff with.." Bobby initiates. "You read my plan!" Tynie elates, cutting him off. Running her fingers through her hair as they head for home, Tynie mumbles "When we get those briefcases inside, I'm hitting the hard liquor!" "No baby, you're not carrying those. I am. You forget what I got to keep up so fuckers don't think they can pull shit on you." Bobby objects.

"I didn't forget babe. I just didn't want you hurt." Tynie worries. "I'll be careful honey. No worries." Bobby returns. "Honey, does Terry know the plan with Sasha and T now that this hit?" Tynie asks. "He was going to do it that way anyhow. I didn't know until I relayed your plan." Bobby concludes.

They arrive home ten minutes later, Tynie checking her pockets for the phone. "It's been on me the entire time." Bobby relays. Opening her door, Tynie reverses chivalry on Bobby before they unload her trunk. Tynie walks slightly ahead of Bobby as he secures the garage door after showing her he took the opener from her car. Keeping that trend, Tynie has the house open right when Bobby hits the front stoop. "Baby, I didn't want to worry Daddy with this… when you take those to my office.." Tynie implores, quickly kissing his lips. "You read my plan." Bobby beams. Kissing her in return, Bobby sets the briefcases down as Tynie reaches around him to lock up. Breaking off that affection, Tynie walks backwards to head for the fridge.

As Bobby transports the briefcases to her office, Tynie makes two drinks, praying Kaytie's alright. Taking those drinks to the couch, Tynie worries that her office was ransacked the last time Sasha was in it. Bobby approaches the couch with a shit-eating grin on his lips. "Honey, your worries about your office were unfounded." He implies. "Good! I think we should move the changing table. I still want the babies having privacy though." Tynie answers. "Unh Unh beautiful, you don't worry about that. I've got it." Bobby counters.

Serving his drink and setting hers to the coffee table, Tynie confesses "A lot of my intensity tonight came from my past. Kaytie and I are sisters like that. I did all that to hide the fact I was about to fuckin bawl. I'll never understand a woman beater, honestly." Setting his drink aside, Bobby whispers "Come here baby.." Leaping into his open arms, Tynie releases every tear she bit back in the presence of her two newest clients. Hiccupping as she cried, Tynie attempted to speak out what was shattering her heart this time. "Breathe babe.. I already know.." Bobby consoles. TreMarion's home by this point, deciding to charge his phone and try to get some sleep. The deal about not telling T and Sasha regarding this new situation intact, TreMarion prays for Kaytie tonight first.

T and Sasha are totally clueless about what just hit, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awakening them to be changed fed, and burped. Leaping out of their bed together, Sasha handles feeding each infant as T covers burping and changing them. With the babies in their slings, T plots "We have about 72 hours; I still have some leeway on my credit card. I checked it when the appliances got installed, we weren't overcharged. To make good on Terry's deadline.. I'm getting us a laptop and printer. I'm also getting that statement copied a few times with each of them being notarized. Then, I'm checking to see if my business got sold sometime before the funeral." Sasha admits "Good plan."

Ty-Leah and Bobby go back to sleep after a bit, which is the norm when they have a midnight feeding. Laying them back in the bassinets, T and Sasha kiss deeply for the first time. Slowly pulling away, Sasha gasps "Whoa…" "That wasn't.. Too forward?" T asks. "I want another.." Sasha purrs, going in for a kiss. T's stunned, enjoying the affection anyway. Again relenting, Sasha informs "I'll tell you when it's too much. Until then, we enjoy it. I already know the same's true with you." Slipping the slings off of their shoulders, T corroborates "You're right."

Back in their living room, Bobby checks Tynie's distributor, discovering he timed that perfectly. Reaching into the drawer in his end table, he changes out her cartridge seconds before the "low cartridge" alert sounds. They'd sipped their drinks before that happened, returning to them as soon as Bobby's end table drawer is secured.

"Quick question, when I was fierce…" Tynie starts. Starting to kiss her neck, Bobby whispers "It was hot babe. As always." Tilting her head to the left since Bobby was kissing on the right, Tynie moans "Ohh honey.." Knowing she may have a court date in the coming days, Bobby doesn't leave a big mark on Tynie's neck. Rolling her head so his left shoulder is soon covered by her cheek, Tynie blushes.

They finish the drinks a bit later, Tynie arising to clear from them. "My hottie, you stay put." She requests. "Yes dear." Bobby giggles. In her absence, their phone goes off, Kaytie having a question. "Does Tynie want me keeping the second opinion appointment? If so, Terry's faxing her what we get from it." "Kaytie, she just told me to tell you yes. She has evidence from tonight that she wants to try and get corroborated. We want you relaxing as much as possible until that appointment. If we need Terry for any reason, I can send TreMarion to watch over you. Tynie wants it that way." "Whoa Bobby, that's too much of a bother." Kaytie intrudes. "Not according to Tynie. When there's a medical situation that involves a victim of violence, especially a female.. This is a given." Bobby educates. "How much does the Little Shit want for this?" Kaytie wonders. "My understanding is: Terry represents us pro bono, Tynie returns the favor." Bobby responds. "Alright. Sorry to bother you." Kaytie surmises. "You're no bother. Tynie told Terry if you need anything, literally, to call us. She meant that, on my name too." Bobby overrules.

As the drink glasses get cleaned, Tynie hears all that Bobby claimed on her name. Returning to his side in a flash, Tynie prays Kaytie's not hung up yet. "Kaytie, if you're still there.. Bobby didn't lie. I can make the whole sending TreMarion thing happen too. You relax." Tynie confirms. "Good night you two. Thank TreMarion for me.. will ya?" "I don't know if he's awake still, but I will as soon as I can." Tynie promises, the call being ended after by Kaytie.

Before Bobby can set the phone down, TreMarion calls. "Daddy, I'm surprised to hear from you. I hope you won't be pissed at this.. But you may be sent to directly keep eyes on Kaytie. I say that because Terry's worried about her and keeping his deal to represent the family. Given what hit tonight, that is." Tynie initiates.

"Consider it an urgent situation with your practice; I'll go out there when you say to. You or Bobby one, unless Terry directly calls me out himself. I was calling because I woke up curious about some things, that being one of them." TreMarion admits. "Daddy, I have the same curiosities you do. Until we get ALL the evidence we can, we won't know. Unfortunately. Beyond that: THANK YOU!" Tynie blurts. "No sweat. I already know you, Bobby, or Terry one will keep me posted. Love you two. Goodnight." TreMarion finalizes. "As best we can. Love you too. Night." Tynie mentions, hanging up.

Pocketing their phone, Tynie declares "Daddy backed what you told Kaytie. Said to claim it was part of his emergency security agent status with my practice. Beyond that, he has the same hunches we do." Throwing his head back against the top of the couch, Bobby gasps "Thank you!" "I'm on break until after the funeral, attorney-capacity wise. You heard Kaytie, unless more shit hits I'm to stand down." Tynie recalls. "That's true." Bobby mutters, engulfing her in his arms.

Pulling Tynie into his lap, Bobby configures her frame to again conceal his erection. "Baby, your ferocity.." He howls. "The sooner we get in the bedroom…." Tynie eludes, being whisked into his arms. Enjoying his hold on her, Tynie giggles "Ooh baby, those muscles.." Carrying her across the house, Bobby says "I love you." "Love you too babe." Tynie returns.

Licking her lips, Tynie's about to speak when Bobby requests "This time, you stay on top. You dominate." "With pleasure." Tynie slurs. In the time gap of their phone going off before Kaytie's new situation, the couple managed to awaken long enough to get dressed. Their motive for that was simple: neither knew if or when shit would hit the fan. Thing is, they both knew as the trek to their room ended, those outfits too would soon need replaced.

Arriving in the master bedroom Bobby again kicks the door shut before setting Tynie to her feet. As she leaves his arms, Tynie feels every inch of Bobby that she can reach with her hands, aiming for the beltline of his pants. Taking those down, Tynie gets greeted by her man's massive hard-on. She'd not started anything with that part of him yet, when Bobby's manhood is freed, he throws his head back and gasps in relief. "Damn baby.." Tynie growls, toying with Bobby's manhood using both hands. Knowing she's to dominate this intimacy, Bobby says nothing, enjoying it too much so far to speak.

Lowering his eyes to watch, Bobby witnesses her starting to suck him off. Tynie has him panting in moments, her hands all over his balls while deep-throating his dick. Time slides by as she continues, Bobby being in a slice of erotic heaven.

Grunting after a bit, Bobby recalls what Tynie said about him withholding climax. Tynie cups his balls in her left hand, feeling just how bad Bobby needs to get off as his erection thumps in her throat. Panting again for a few moments, Bobby hollers as his orgasm strikes "Ohhh Tynieeee!" She doesn't miss a drop of that lovejuice, only pulling her lips away from that part of Bobby when his climax ends. Standing before him, Tynie commands lustily "Get me naked." Bobby does, Tynie yanking his top off seconds after she's in the nude. Holding up one finger, Bobby races to get the distributor strap.

"I'm so horny.." She confesses breathily as Bobby secures that strap to her hips. Taking her by the hands, Bobby guides Tynie's arms to his shoulders. Bobby's still hard after the last orgasm, Tynie's lovenub being thumped by the head of his cock.

"Take that dick! Ride it HARD! I want you!" Bobby howls. Hitching each of her legs to his hips, Tynie slides herself all the way onto his throbbing member. "Harder baby.. Harder!" Bobby chants when she begins screwing him. Bobby's bracing her legs in his hands, doing so to tighten the closeness of where they come together. "Make my love viper flex.." Tynie moans, complying with the desires in his chant. "I'll do even better." Bobby growls, flexing every muscle he has. "You've.. never.. been.. THIS.. big!" Tynie grunts after a while, still jumping his erection. "You've never been this tight.." Bobby moans.

Tynie rushes to mark his chest again, choosing to do that instead of screaming when her own climax arrives. Thrusting in time with her, Bobby confesses he's about to come without saying so. He finds a spot on her shoulder to hickey, doing so to match Tynie's plan about not screaming out when orgasm strikes this time. Pulling away at the same moment, Bobby apologizes "My Queen deserved longer lovemaking than that. I'm sorry." "My King ALWAYS pleases me. What we just shared was hot!" Tynie objects.

Smiling broadly together, Bobby takes his wife to the bed before retrieving their phone. Awaiting him, Tynie boasts "My love viper was FIERCE! I've been rocked every time we make love, this time is no exception!" Lying on his side of the bed, Tynie aligns their pillows while wearing the biggest smile in days.

Slinking onto the bed, Bobby's blushing as what his wife most recently said strikes him. "Bobby, I'm serious.. You were bigger than ever!" Tynie gleams with a proud smile. "You were tighter than ever baby.. like you said: It was hot!" Bobby whispers.

"Honestly, I don't want to ask what was brought out of each other. I'd rather love living it!" Tynie celebrates, getting him to nod with a proud smile. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby drops their phone on Tynie's stomach. "I got that honey." Tynie promises, charging that device.

Covering his arms in hers, Tynie gloats "Baby, that's going to conquer my dreams! Oh my GAWD it was SPICY!" "You mean that will conquer our dreams honey. You're right, it was spicy." Bobby chuckles. Turning around in his embrace, Tynie plants the hottest and deepest kiss they've shared in a couple days. Her hands go through his hair, landing atop his shoulders as Bobby's build becomes her bed. They extend the kiss as long as they can before breathing becomes an issue, Tynie and Bobby winding up separating from it with a quiet peace around them. A half hour of peace and happiness engulfs the two, only to be broken apart by Tynie's heart having naggings.

Resting her cheek in the center of his chest, Tynie whispers "I really don't know how else to show you just how worthy of me you are. I know you don't want our romances tethered entirely to when we make love. Your self-hating on the topic of being worthy of me cuts like a revving chainsaw to my still-beating heart each time I hear it or see it in your eyes. Yes, you did promise me paradise and happiness. You also swore to me that you'd not attempt constant perfection. I've been told you only want me safe, happy and feeling your love. I am safest in your arms. I'm most content when at your side. Your love shows in every little thing you do. I've not been the same woman you married, my fuckin diabetes changed that. However, you've stayed at my side. As for every asshole who's stood against us, you've not left me to handle them on my own. Bobby, THAT is true devotion. We did say we'd rather not discuss painful things after making love, but this has really bugged the cores of my being in this part of our day. My King, I ask that you grant me one wish that has two parts: Remember what I've just said. Let it repeat in your mind every time the notion that you're unworthy or that I'm unhappy as your wife nags at you."

Listening to her, Bobby tilts his head to look down, noticing a slow-trail of tears etch across Tynie's other cheek. Running his left hand up her spine, Bobby wipes that away prior to answering softly "My Queen, your wish is granted. I'm so sorry for bringing these tears your way. I was an ass for that. You're absolutely right on everything you just said."

"You're not an ass, my love. You're man enough to admit you were mistaken. You know we haven't had many people do that lately. Not just for us, but for the entire family. I swear, after the funeral and Kaytie's cases, I'm declaring we're on vacation." Tynie overrides. "Sounds wonderful babe." Bobby gleams. Taking some time to silently recall everything Tynie's said to him since Terry woke them up, Bobby blushes and smiles with a glow in his eyes.

"Honey, I already took what we pocketed at the hospital and secured it in your office. That's what took me so long in getting back to your side." Bobby informs after another ten minutes of quiet. "You really are kickass, you know that.. Right?!" Tynie cheers, feeling relieved at that word. "I sure do." Bobby uncovers. "I'm in the mood to get dressed and make us margaritas. After the shithole week we've had, we need them. Of course, my doing that involves you lying back in here until I return." Tynie premeditates.

"That's what you think." Bobby blurts under his breath. Kissing him briefly, she inquires "Just what, pray tell, did you mean by that?" "Trying to ruin a surprise…" Bobby teases. "Sorry baby.." Tynie squeaks. "I'm not hurt.. relax.." He mutters softly, petting her hair.

Bobby does something else, reaching an arm back to get the phone and texting Terry "Unless it's urgent, deals with the cases for Kaytie, or the situation with T and Sasha being resolved: we're unavailable. We're also not taking calls or texts during the funeral Saturday. I'm saying this given your orders about non-emergency communication with Sasha and T that still have time on them. The urgent thing automatically covers TreMarion, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. Tynie's decision. I'm sending this on her request. Everything Tynie told Kaytie stands too. TreMarion will be advised."

"Thank you for telling me. It's totally understandable. We'll be in touch, relating to Kaytie's cases and the other situation. Tell Tynie thank you for taking this on, especially to the extent she has. She'll know what I mean." Terry replies. "Will Do." Bobby fires back, sending a similar text to TreMarion. Surprising Bobby, TreMarion answers at this hour "I was expecting one of you two to say that. Don't blame you in the least. See you Saturday. Love you. I'll tell Terry what you said about Kaytie and Tynie's arrangements still covers me." Sending love back, Bobby replaces the phone to the charger. Being a man of his word, TreMarion texts Terry just what Bobby was told moments ago. Terry replies gratefully to that new word, both he and TreMarion settling their phones to the side afterwards.

"You covered me." Tynie sighs witnessing that whole thing happen. "I'll cover you always. I love you. Terry thanks you for the extensive way you've taken on Kaytie's cases." Bobby absolves. "No sweat." Tynie peeps, taking him by the hand. "Ah Ah gorgeous, you lay back down." Bobby counters with a shit-eating grin. She does, Bobby aligning pillows behind her head. Going to his closet, Bobby mutters "I can tell her heart's shattered. I know she said that I'm forgiven, but I feel I must earn that this time."

"I'm actually scared; all this turmoil's bringing my resolve to a breaking point. I got to defend Kaytie's interests, Terry's too. My family needs me as well, especially the twins. Lord willing I don't lose my relationship with them. I tried to explain this to Bobby, apparently I didn't do as well as I thought." Tynie allocutes under her breath.

Bobby stops on a dime as that registers, spinning around to catch Tynie clinging to the pillows bearing his scent. "I'll protect you, Tynie. With my life if necessary. You don't need to be scared anymore. You won't reach that breaking point, because I'm taking over. You'll get to kick back more, I swear it!" Bobby oaths, loud enough to echo. Breaking her grasp on the pillows, Tynie rubs her talisman tattoo until the area around it turns red. "Mama, my other L.A., our angels.. please tell me you heard us!" She prays. Attempting one of her stunt leaps for the first time in a few days, as he lands on the bed seconds later Bobby reaches Tynie's hands to stop her rubbing that area. "I'm so sorry baby!" He apologizes softly. "Bobby-bear.. I'm serious.. I'm scared!" Tynie screams through a breath.

Grabbing her up into his arms, Bobby feels every tremor in Tynie's body, those verifying the depth of her fear. "You don't have to be scared anymore. You know how far I'll go for you. Shhh… Shhh.." Bobby relates delicately. Nodding, Tynie says "Thank you hubby. The margaritas are waiting now, I need you close." "You got it." Bobby dedicates, tightening his embrace on her, as he decrees "I don't care who bitches about this, if it's not a situation for your clients: everyone answers to me!" "That's too much stress on your heart." Tynie worries. "Honey, you forget we have ways to rid of that. We did buy those boxing bags." Bobby recalls. "Oooh." Tynie squeals.

"I know how to make my Ty-baby feel better.." Bobby taunts, carrying his wife off the bed. Smiling slowly, Tynie explains without a peep that his latest motives are starting to work. The next thing Tynie knows, Bobby has them in the Jacuzzi tub room. Starting that up, he gets the jets set to their maximum. "Join me?" Tynie inquires. "After I take care of a few things." Bobby states. "Please, be careful." Tynie requests. "I do have my personal Ms. Universe to come back to, so that's a given." Bobby returns, laying her inside the Jacuzzi tub. "Aww Bobby.. I love you." Tynie whispers. "I love you too." Bobby vows, backing out of the room. Returning to his closet, Bobby gets some shorts on before leaving the master bedroom area of the house entirely.

He manages to get their phone in hand on the way out, calling TreMarion.

"Please tell me you know what I mean by this: Tynie just told me all this shit has her near a certain point." "FUCK!" TreMarion gasps. "I may come off as dickish for this: Everyone answers to me, unless it's client related or something Terry needs directly from Tynie. From now on. The only times that's different is if I'm driving or asleep. God gave us voicemail for a reason. Get my drift?" Bobby plans. "You read my mind on that one. Just know this: you automatically have backup. I don't mean just from Terry when I say that either." TreMarion responds. "You sure that's not too much to ask?" Bobby wonders. "It's not. Tynie's covered us all for so long, especially since she won the lotto. We need to do this for her." TreMarion adds. "Thank you! Please tell me.." Bobby starts. "She won't know we discussed this." TreMarion finishes. Sending love as family, both men hang up.

Stashing the phone in his pocket, Bobby heads for Tynie's office. Resetting the location of the changing table, he makes it so Tynie's office and the papers for her clients aren't within direct reach of whomever changes the twins. "God, please don't let us lose our relationship with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I'm just as worried about that as Tynie is." Bobby prays under his breath, locking his wife's office up after.

He's again surprised when Terry calls with an announcement. "You will NEVER believe this! T and Sasha JUST contacted me, asking if they can drop off their evidence!" "What did you tell them?" Bobby queries. "I told them I had to alert you two and TreMarion, since they allegedly have enough copies so we all get one. I may also mandate they get them notarized." "Terry, I'm asking on behalf of TreMarion, Tynie and myself when I say this: Do it! Oh, and make em get each copy framed too!" Bobby plots. "You got it! We'll be in touch!" Terry assures, hanging up. Again pocketing their phone, Bobby goes back towards the Jacuzzi tub room with a broad smile on his face.

Arriving in that part of the house less than ten minutes later, Bobby disrobes and joins Tynie. "Honey, what is it?" Tynie inquires. Bobby tells her everything Terry and he discussed, then wondering "I added TreMarion to the request I made to Terry about that whole circumstance.." "Babe, TRUST ME.. You read Daddy's mind!" Tynie assures, kissing him again. Bobby's loving every second of this affection, as it endures his heart and mind are liberated from any notions against his worthiness of Tynie. As she bathes in the power of this love display, Tynie's heart and mind cheer the liberation given Bobby's.

They slowly separate from the kiss, Bobby elaborating as Tynie gazes into his eyes "I don't know if this makes any sense. I felt this liberation when we kissed, like my heart and mind finally once-and-for-all got rid of any notions that I'm unworthy of you. My God baby, I never meant to hurt you with those, I swear." "Honey, that's AWESOME!" Tynie celebrates, then she continues "You have no need to apologize for that anymore. Let this liberation you felt stick." "Yes My Queen." Bobby vows, the two then washing each other down. They go silent with smiles while getting cleaned up, Tynie's big mouth ending that before the couple totally leaves that room.

"I've something to admit. When you said you're taking over, that no one will make me reach the breaking point: I felt so safe and at peace. Knowing that brilliant mind and sexy well-built body will take on anyone whom tries anything like that let me relax like I've not gotten to in a while! Just the fact you're willing to be the one people "answer to" after everything we've endured was the best gift aside from your love! I know you'd die for me, that's been the case for me with you too since the day we got together!" Tynie dedicates as they lay the soaps aside. "You'd die for me.." Bobby squeaks, allowing the rest to fully sink in. "My King, you forget: We are equals." Tynie allows. "Thank you babe. Lord willing it never comes to that, for either of us." Bobby prays. "Amen." Tynie sighs.

A few minutes pass before Bobby realizes his wife's latest admission hadn't been answered to yet. "I'm happy to make you feel the way you spoke of a few moments ago. I love you." Bobby mentions, ridding that room of the quiet. She wilts into him, sighing as a shit-eating grin strikes her face. "Meant every word." She vows. They get out of the Jacuzzi tub together, Tynie shutting it off with the flick of her toes. "Margaritas or movies in bed.. Hubby's choice." Tynie eludes as Bobby gathers the most-recently worn shorts into his hands. Standing up beside her, Bobby pecks Tynie's cheek and mutters "Get in something comfortable and you'll see.." Giggling shortly, Tynie heads for her closet. Watching her walk away, Bobby smiles plottingly before again leaving the room.

Tynie's stretched out on his side of the bed as Bobby re-enters their room, concealing something behind his back. She stirs out of the splayed out position, attempting to figure out what's behind the man of her dreams. Shaking his head with a grin, Bobby stops that idea cold as he makes it back to her hip. Tynie starts excitedly giggling as they meet up, Bobby's arms drawn in front of him ending the gap between the two. She'd wanted margaritas, yet in his hands were a box of chocolates and a six pack of her favorite beer. "You remembered!" She gasps, taking both from him.

"Just like you remember what makes me happy. I mean aside from our love." Bobby notes, catching his wife's face light up the room. Setting the chocolates aside, Tynie goes to bare-palmed open them each a beer while they stayed in the six pack crate. "No baby.." Bobby overrules, revealing a bottle opener from his pocket. Taking out two of the beers from the six pack, he pops both open, only to see Tynie's eyes sparkle. The next thing Tynie becomes aware of is her man stashing the other four beers in the master bedroom's mini fridge. She'd managed to grasp the open beers as he did that, without taking her eyes off of Bobby.

He tried to get the movies she mentioned set up before resuming his post at Tynie's side on the bed, begrudging himself the opportunity to eye her over until that moment. "Before we share theses, and yes we're sharing these.. There's one more thing I must do." Tynie giggles, finding their phone to charge it once more. By the time she's laid back from charging their phone, Bobby has the chocolates opened.

Bobby lays the box on her stomach just long enough to sneak behind Tynie so her head's reverse nestled in his lap. Tynie doesn't contest it, silently figuring she'll do the same for him another time. The two open beers get set aside prior to the couple popping some of the chocolates into each other's mouths. Bobby does it as if Tynie were a literal Queen, her returned moves attempt matching that without violating how they rested. Keeping her eyes locked in Bobby's, Tynie closes the chocolate box and mutters "The rest are for later.." Arising to stash those in the minifridge, Tynie obtains a short lost pup look from Bobby. "You'll overwork yourself.." She concerns. "No I won't." Bobby chirps, closing the mini-fridge door.

What Tynie didn't know is Bobby'd actually kept those beers in the freezer for a couple hours, discovering as much when the time taken in eating chocolates didn't cause those libations to go warm. Handing Bobby his, she gets this toast "I've been blessed to be your man. Every day with you is my paradise. I know life's been hard for us lately, you've suffered because of it. I swear to you, God, and all whom can hear us from above: My life's mission is to keep you loved, provided for, safe and happy. We do have family that loves us, yet the rest of the world will learn one thing: If they even THINK of messing with you.. They deal with ME! I'll go to the ends of the Earth to make you smile. My life will be tossed on the line if it means saving yours. Ty-baby, My Queen: I love you, you are my world." "Bobby-bear, that was beautiful! I love you!" Tynie squeals, clinking her bottle with his. A few sips taken, Tynie kids "Yeah, you beat me in speaking that time!" "That was a first." Bobby realizes between sips. Laughing, Tynie adds "I don't think it'll be a last though!"

Their celebratory aura is interrupted by Terry calling. "I got this.." Bobby blurts, setting his beer aside. "I don't know if you'll believe THIS: Sasha and T conceded to your request! They just texted me!" Terry announces. "On that note Terry.. I'm going to need to meet with you in a few hours. Tynie and I have made a few decisions. Aside from gifts for holidays or their birthday, absolute emergencies, or the twins's college fund: Sasha and T aren't getting ANYTHING from us! They'll still be able to eat and drink at my house, as well as change the twins in Tynie's office: but that's IT! Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are innocent, which is why I amended Tynie's decision on the money aspect. Everything we've gotten for the twins will still be used for them, for the record. I take it you know why I'm asking for the meeting anyway.." Bobby explains. "Like the back of my hand! I'll text you at a more decent hour!" Terry chirps. "Terry, bring Kaytie with you when you come by. Tynie's going to watch over her while we handle this." Bobby adds. "Good call!" Terry replies, hanging up. With a vindictive smile on his face, Bobby again charges the couple's phone.

"Baby, I love that you want to pay for the kid's college. I don't want T or Sasha to get at that money though. You know why." Tynie declares. "That's why Terry's coming over for beers in a few hours." Bobby evades, both returning to their beers. Ending hers first, Tynie brags "My Badass did it again.." "I always will.." Bobby amends as his beer's concluded. "Anything you need me to do?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, kick back and relax." Bobby chuckles. Obeying him, Tynie stretches out and moans to depict her relaxation. Cleaning up from the alcohol, Bobby discovers their entertainment center isn't working. "You need me to.." Tynie starts, catching that with a glance. "We're going shopping sometime in the next couple days. We have outfits and apparently an entertainment center to replace." Bobby interrupts. "Good plan, My King. Come here.." Tynie requests. "Yes My Queen." Bobby mutters with a smile, soon arriving back at her side.

"I'll be so fuckin glad when this new slew of shit in the family's DONE!" Tyne murmurs. Checking her distributor, Bobby corrects "You mean we will be." "Honey, I took care of that when we came back from the hospital. I should be good for a few more hours." Tynie notes. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby says "Thank you baby. Love you." Spinning around in his arms, she kisses him briefly before whispering "Love you too." They go back to kissing, this time to end that part of the day on a romantic note. Bobby reaches away from Tynie as the last smooch of the day goes on to cover them both up. A quick silent prayer is sent to those witnessing from Heaven by Tynie and Bobby separately, one that requests the family stops having shit slews strike them soon. That's not the only one which goes up though, the couple again praying: this time for Kaytie. Slumber arrives at a patient pace this time, Tynie and Bobby dispelling their kiss and having time to get lost in each other's eyes first.

In terms of Sasha and T, they've made their deadline for the most part. Now Terry, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby have to wait on one thing regarding that situation: obtaining the evidence to prove it. As for those who scammed or stood against the couple, their days of being above ground and breathing are numbered, by their own request. Apparently T and Sasha have big mouths, and as those inmates learned:

Word gets out….


	104. Ch 104

Title: Still Broken Trust

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Around noon, Tynie and Bobby are awakened by their phone going off. As they'd slept, Tynie wound up having Bobby's head rested on her bosom with the rest of him in her arms. Right when she reaches to answer the phone, Bobby reminds "No baby, people answer to me now." Smiling, Tynie relieves her embrace on him. Terry's on the other end with news, saying "They got the ones who battered my Kaytie. Thing is, the special agent who was supposed to take on the case for the FBI is Kaytie's sister. The perpetrators are in custody, Kaytie's sister: Macie, is off-duty with pay until this goes before a judge." "Bring Macie with you when you come over with Kaytie. Although they're in custody, I don't want your house only having one person in it." Bobby advises, then putting the phone on speaker.

"Terry, tell me Kaytie can't hear this.." Tynie worries from the background. "She can't." Terry assures. "Good, I'll need to know a few things in order for how I plan to monitor Kaytie to work. Of course that means you'll be texting me what I ask for this time. How do you three take your coffee, and is there anyone in your house who has a food allergy?" Terry giggles "Ironically, I knew exactly where you were going with that." "Terry, I wasn't done yet sweetie. I'm going to be armed when you get here, as is Bobby. By the way, we are BOTH licensed and possess active, clear-record conceal carry permits. Macie is to kick back when she gets here; I'll draw up why in writing when you arrive. If T or Sasha calls, we're handling that shit tomorrow. If they ask why, tell them today you're helping me with cases that you ARE NOT at liberty to explain further. If Daddy calls you, quote me on this: Tell him he's off duty unless the shit hits the fan. If he asks why, mention the "houseful of shit" he's got to keep eyes on. Bobby'll update him later. Oh, Bobby will also explain why I'm doing it like this to your face. The way I'm working it in terms of you being in my house makes this call client related.. Get my drift?"

Scrawling what she said to a piece of paper, Terry quips "You got a deal." Sitting back as she plotted that, Bobby starts to sport a broad-and-proud smile. As Tynie at last shuts up, Bobby adds "By the way man, she read my mind." Terry laughs "Yeah, I figured that!" Promising to contact the couple in an hour, Terry hangs up.

Tynie slowly drapes her arms over Bobby's shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. Before adorning her shoulders in his embrace, Bobby pockets the phone without disrupting the kiss. Delicately nibbling each other's lips as they break that affection off a few minutes later, Tynie's eyes sparkle as Bobby's glow in her view. "Tell me.." Tynie starts. "That plan was amazing!" Bobby cheers, wrapping her in his arms.

Leaning her head so his right shoulder meets with her cheek, Tynie recalls "I do have the most exquisite inspiration as my hubby ya know!" "Love you honey. You inspire me just as much as I do you." Bobby responds, deftly carrying her off the bed. Moments after they both clear the bed, Bobby sets Tynie to her feet. "Honey, you stay right there. I got this." Tynie plans, briefly kissing him prior to gathering up their conceal carry permits and a couple handguns. Returning to Bobby's side, she clips one to his left hip, getting the other clipped to her right. Leaning into his broad shoulders, Tynie slips her hand into Bobby's back pocket to plant his conceal carry permit on him. "Very slick.." Bobby whispers, taking her permit and planting it on her the same way. "Yeah, but you loved it." Tynie snarks. "Not nearly as much as I love you." Bobby vows softly.

"Aww Bobby.." Tynie sighs, the two at last leaving their room. Halfway to the kitchen, Tynie laughs "Oh wow, I'm going to be handling client affairs in front of them while still in my pajamas!" "About that, before we put the conversation on speaker, Terry advised that we be as relaxed as we can when he's here." Bobby recounts. "That works." Tynie yips.

Hearing their phone go off, Bobby reaches in his pocket to answer it again. Terry made good on the texts Tynie asked for, adding "TreMarion agreed with your plan. Macie, Kaytie and I'll be over in an hour." "Good with us man. Later." Bobby responds, Tynie snaring the phone away from him after. "Trust me on this.." Tynie teases, stashing their phone on her. "I always trust you baby, no worries." Bobby answers, guiding her to the kitchen bar. Sitting back as Bobby makes them a snack for now, Tynie's eyes glow as a blush paints itself across her cheeks.

"Babe, tell me you already know why I'm having us be armed when those three get here." Tynie worries. "Actually, if you didn't say that I was going to." Bobby claims, with that sating her fret. As he brings over the snack, Tynie premeditates "I've been thinking. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have many years before college-age strikes. Maybe we should get bonds for them, savings bonds, and when they age out at 18 they get the profits for their education. I say that you and I have Terry help us make you and I the ones who administer those funds in a worst case scenario. If we can't for whatever reason, I want Daddy added to that list. Tell me you caught who I didn't name and why."

"You don't trust Sasha and T with money anymore. Frankly, after how they did us I don't blame you in the least. By the way beautiful, you read how I was going to work this." Bobby explains, joining her at the kitchen bar. "Honestly babe, T and Sasha are honoring Terry's deadline by the sounds of it. However, they've lost my trust entirely, and judging by your last answer: I'm not alone. If they want to have our trust again, Daddy was right, they got to earn it. Until they do, everything we've planned on their names: sticks." Tynie mandates. "You're absolutely right, those two deserve this." Bobby corroborates. They end the conversation to eat, trying to be a bit mindful of the time.

T winds up calling Terry before Terry heads with Macie and Kaytie to Tynie's, announcing "We'll complete your mandate tomorrow. It's taking longer than expected to get what you've required framed. Not only that, I have to find out if my business with skydiving got sold. Our prior lawyer was to do that, but I don't know if he really did." "That works. As your family's attorney, I can look into the business sale if you want me to. I'll consider that an unrelated situation. I do have meetings with Tynie to handle other cases that I CANNOT explain further today anyhow." Terry offers.

"Terry, you handle that first. I'll reach you later to discuss the business sale situation." T counter-offers. "Works with me. Later." Terry says, hearing that back before the call's ended. Prior to pocketing his phone, Terry goes ahead to check on T's business, discovering it was sold. He also learns that Liu had the proceeds sent to an offshore account, immediately calling the feds. Discussing everything with the federal agent on the other end, Terry learns that those funds can be surrendered to him directly.

Making that arrangement, Terry advises the other agent about his impending meeting. "Your Honor, I can have that wired to your account within 12 hours. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do." The agent promises. "That works with me. Is your end of the line secure?" Terry poses, having made that call from a landline in his house. Finding out the agent's line is secure, the information needed for that wire is given. Noting that the agent will call him when the wire goes through, Terry warns "If you get my voicemail on this line, call my cell phone. If my wife answers, tell her you'll call back. This is a highly confidential situation with my clients. I'm on senior status, so I can represent people as an attorney."

"Yes sir." The agent chirps, hanging up. Terry calls T from his cellphone, advising "I'll say this: your idea to deal with the situation regarding TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby tomorrow works for your business sale concern too. I'll text you when we can meet up to handle the latter circumstance. If you miss the meeting relating to what you're having framed, your compliance with my orders relating to Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion's conflict with you will be considered non-existent. Do I make myself clear?" "Crystal!" T gasps. Terry ends the call with "Very well."

At last pocketing his phone, Terry doesn't realize Macie heard part of the last conversation. "Terry, will I need my badge and gun?" Macie asks. "That wouldn't be a half bad idea honestly." Terry admits, causing Macie to retrieve those items and place them on her person. Kaytie's just getting out of the shower, totally clueless as to what just hit.

Macie explains when they bump into each other "Apparently Terry had to snap on one of his clients, which is why I'm going to be armed when meeting Tynie for the first time." "Why can't that kid catch a break?" Kaytie poses, referring to Tynie. "Kaytie, Macie spoke the truth. As for Tynie and catching breaks: Don't be surprised if Bobby tells me after your other cases are done they're on vacation." Terry responds.

Waiting for Kaytie to get dressed, Macie and Terry have a quiet conversation. As that talk concludes, Terry texts Bobby and Tynie "We're on our way. See you soon." Bobby and Tynie hear that text alert going off as she starts to clean up from their snack. Bobby answers "See you soon." Laying their phone back down, Bobby hears "Gorgeous, since I don't know if Kaytie has a cellphone.. Ours stays on me." "Alright sweetie." Bobby replies. The next thing Bobby sees on their phone screen is a text from Terry's cellphone "By the way, Kaytie has a cellphone. She didn't want to give out her number since we communicate more often using mine." "It's understandable. See you soon." Bobby answers, pocketing the couple's shared phone. Tynie catches that, learning just what his move meant this time.

At T and Sasha's, Sasha learns the newest change connected to their deadline with Terry. "Terry's had people get close to honoring his orders before; only to bail when the deadline strikes, which is why he's being so strict about this. I don't want to piss off a federal judge, and I don't think you do either. I checked it out after Terry called, TreMarion and Bobby understated just how bad we fucked up." T expounds.

"T, I understood the moment you said Terry's had issues regarding people complying with orders before. I know you wanted me aware, but you don't always have to go into detail. I know you're right on this too, Ok?" Sasha counters. "Ok. I'll try and remember that." T promises. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get cared for moments after that conversation, T and Sasha relieved to see their bruising is starting to heal. Resting the babies in their slings, Sasha whispers "Baby, I really don't think TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby trust us now." "If you're right, we'll do our best to earn that back. First we make good on not pissing off a federal judge." T plans. "Good plan baby.." Sasha gleams, going in for a kiss.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, he kisses her before heading to the couch. Tynie had plans for their guests, although those individuals also double as clients. Staying back in the kitchen, she makes a spread for brunch that scents up the entire floor. Sensing she may need help, Bobby leaps off the couch to make the coffees. "Honey, you didn't have to do that.." Tynie worries. "You didn't need to try and do this all yourself either." Bobby counters.

Hearing a knock at the front door as it's all prepared; Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek before racing to answer it. "Daddy's not the only one refusing to make a federal judge wait." She says under her breath, Terry catching that as the door's opened. "I take it Bobby got quite the breeze a moment ago." Terry kids. "Yeah he did." Tynie laughs, waving them all in. Securing the home behind that trio, Tynie guides Kaytie and Macie to the couch. "Ladies, kick back. Bobby, Terry and I got this." Tynie advises. Macie and Kaytie smile when complying, saying nothing.

Racing back to the kitchen, Tynie has their spread in hand on the way back to the couch. Terry sees everything she made, inquiring "Was she a caterer in a past life?" "Nope. Before meeting Bobby I was quite the tomboy. Yeah, a fluke lotto ticket changed my life." Tynie brags, leading Bobby and Terry into the living room. "Wait.. You're THAT Tynie?!" Macie poses, seeing their lawyer-turned hostess lay the spread down onto the coffee table. "In the flesh." Tynie beams.

Overtaking a recliner, Tynie waves for the two men in the house to be seated. Bobby delays just long enough to serve everyone their coffees, Terry kicking back when Tynie unspokenly instructed. "Ladies first." Bobby and Terry say as one, then seeing Kaytie, Macie and Tynie go for the spread at the same time.

"Bobby.. A word.. Alone." Terry requests. Bobby leaps from his seat to comply, guiding Terry into the kitchen. "T's business got sold; Liu had the proceeds in an offshore account. I was able to get them wired to my bank account since Liu's facing the death penalty now automatically. Apparently the feds were investigating him too, for fiscal exploitation of his mother. Relax; you all still get their properties liquidated as restitution. I saw to that. I'll say this: T and Sasha are terrified of missing my deadline. I'm working this a certain way, and I need…" "Terry, you got it already. On TreMarion's behalf too. Like Tynie said, I'm to update TreMarion later." Bobby interrupts. Nodding simultaneously, Terry and Bobby return to the ladies in the living room.

By this time, Kaytie, Macie and Tynie are kicked back sipping their coffees. Terry and Bobby go for the spread, Bobby eluding "Baby, you ladies relax when we're done." "Kaytie, Macie, he means business." Tynie laughs, giving Bobby a broad smile.

Macie and Kaytie agree together "I kind of sensed that!" Making good on Tynie's word about "meaning business" Bobby clears from the spread before getting Tynie's laptop. "There is one thing I got to do before I totally relax. Thing is, the guys are going to be using my practice's laptop for their meeting. Bobby says I'm great with technology; there's always been one thing I could never figure out. How to network laptops so what I type on my personal one can be sent to my practice's fax machine or printer." Tynie admits.

"I'm a special agent with the FBI who has a background in IT. If I can get consented access to that laptop, I'll take care of that for ya. After what you're doing for my sister and brother in-law, it's the least I can do." Macie offers. "One catch: when you get done with that, you're to consider yourself as legally represented by me." Tynie mandates. "Done." Macie quips. "I heard.. No problem honey.." Bobby senses, handing Macie the laptop.

Kneeling to kiss Tynie's cheek, Bobby whispers "Relax beautiful, I didn't forget." Terry saw and overheard that, announcing "Macie, you now have a warrior handling your legal matters. If you ever need her to, Tynie can scare up serious results: LITERALLY!" Blushing, Tynie squeals "Terry!" "Honey you did it again!" Kaytie laughs. Arising from his knelt pose slowly, Bobby murmurs "I'll get it all handled baby. Do what you need to then you three kick back. Not by my request, by Terry's." "Thank you. Figured as much." Tynie giggles.

Macie returns Tynie's laptop to her with Kaytie relaxing at her side. Taking the coffee cups from their hands, Macie and Kaytie lay them to the coffee table. "Relax ladies, I'll get that later." Tynie requires. Setting off to cut explicit attorney's orders, Tynie initiates a self-induced silence. Kaytie and Macie are talking as Tynie types away, Macie apologizing "Sis, I should've been there. Please forgive me." "You were on-shift. You're here now, it's ok. Kaytie objects. "God, I hope Terry understands I'm not attempting to emasculate his being a federal judge with these.." Tynie frets under her breath. "I'll make sure he knows that, Tynie. You're doing more than enough." Macie plans. "Thank you." Tynie peeps, returning to finish typing out the orders. Reaching into her pocket, Macie pulls her phone out. "Terry, Tynie's worried her attorney's orders will emasculate your being a federal judge. She just told me. She's trying to, as you say "Scare up serious results" and keep you two safe when I have to go back to work." Macie texts. "Tell Little Shit, Tynie, that's not a worry to have. I trust her with our legal affairs until she proves herself unworthy." "Umm Tynie.. Terry says for you to drop that worry like it's hot!" Macie yips. Laughing, Tynie answers "He's got it."

Kaytie intrudes "Little Shit, Terry and I trust you with our legal affairs until you prove yourself unworthy." "Ladies, what Kaytie said about my being unworthy of trust won't happen if I can help it. One of you let Terry know while I send this to print. You all will get a copy. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES do you leave Terry's house without my orders on you!" Tynie decrees. Macie related that to Terry in a text, adding "Apparently I'm supposed to call her Little Shit." "Little Shit or Tynie is preferred, yes." Terry absolves, both then pocketing their phones. Sending those orders to print, Tynie kicks back with the laptop still covering her thighs.

Bobby returns to the living room, taking that device off Tynie's lap before saying "You ladies will have a while to relax. We'll handle what she just sent to print before you leave. As for cleanup, yeah Tynie isn't the one doing it." "Yes ladies, he IS that kind of gentleman!" Tynie brags, getting kissed on the cheek again. This time, Bobby's cheeks are deep red in a blush, Macie and Kaytie teasing "Awww…" "Kaytie, that was done intentionally. Remember what I said about laughing at me? It covers Bobby too." Tynie confesses. "I'm totally lost." Macie admits, Kaytie telling her all.

"Sorry baby.." Tynie apologizes under her breath. "No need, you were right." Bobby whispers. "Tynie's the weirdest person I've ever met.. No offense!" Macie brags after learning everything. "None taken." Tynie giggles.

Bobby leaves the room, Tynie's personal laptop in hand, with Terry at his side. "Betcha anything…" Bobby starts. "Yeah, those three are fast friends. I won't be surprised if they keep in touch." Terry finishes. Proving Terry's notion accurate, the three ladies exchange numbers. "I take it Bobby's cool all the time." Macie worries. "Who hurt you Macie?" Tynie asks, catching why Macie worried. Getting told everything, Tynie also learns the dude is already waiting for a federal prison needle. "Macie, relax. Bobby's a gentleman. He'd never hit a woman, but he'd kick the fuck out of anyone who tried to. Especially for me. In this house, YOU'RE SAFE. I need your consent to tell him this though." Tynie mandates. "I can't bother him like that." Macie mumbles. "Nonsense, you're her client now, he's her head of security for the practice. Mace, he NEEDS to know this." Kaytie coaxes.

Breaking Terry's ruling on kicking back, Tynie gets up. Lifting the shirt she wore, Tynie displays the handgun on her hip. "Like I said, in this house you're safe. Kaytie's right though Macie." Tynie restates, adding "For the record, Bobby and I are both licensed with conceal carry permits." "How do I tell him though?" Macie concerns. "You told me. I got the other part covered." Tynie offers, dropping her shirt and sitting down. Macie yips "Got it."

Terry and Bobby have overtaken Tynie's office by this moment, discussing in great detail the couple's plans for their money. Bobby mentions Tynie doesn't want Sasha and T to "get at" the twins' college fund, and just how she planned to counteract that possibility. "I don't blame her in the least. If I can use her laptop, I can draw up the orders on that right now." Terry realizes. "She insists that you do. I'm covering this because of her plan to keep eyes on Kaytie." Bobby returns.

Tynie starts to really worry about Macie, texting Terry's phone. "Your Honor, if you can send Bobby into the living room.. That'd kick ass.." Seeing that across his phone screen, Terry advises "You're needed in another part of the house, Bobby." Replying with "He's on his way" Terry pockets his phone. Bobby knew what Terry meant by that, heading back to the living room without a word.

"Baby, I didn't mean to call you out of your meeting with Terry like that. I'll say this: Kaytie's not the only recent survivor of an abusive asshole in this room." Tynie states. Macie raises a finger into the air, saying "I'm an FBI agent, yet I still have some fears from my experience of being abused. He's incarcerated now, but still." Just then, Macie's phone goes off. Not knowing the number on caller ID, Macie hands the device to Tynie, whom again stands up. The person on the other end identifies himself as the brother of the one whom abused Macie, only to hear "I don't care who you are or why the fuck you're calling! The fact of the matter is: you're harassing my client who's also a FEDERAL agent! YOU DIPSHIT: You're talking to Tynie Goren, attorney at law! If you EVER contact this line again, So help me CHRIST HIMSELF: I WILL HAVE YOU ON FEDERAL DEATH ROW BY DINNER ON THAT DAY! DO I MAKE MYSELF ABUNDANTLY CLEAR?!" "Got it." The guy gulps, hanging up.

Returning Macie's phone to her, Tynie implies "Tell me you caught what I want you doing if that bastard calls again.." "I sure did." Macie gleams, pocketing her phone. Leaning back a bit more on the couch, Kaytie brags "Told ya she's fierce!"

Macie sighs in relief, Bobby witnessing that and stating "In case you haven't noticed Macie, Tynie LOATHES woman abusers!" "Oh I noticed.. TRUST ME.. I noticed!" Macie giggles. Looking her husband dead in the eyes, Tynie whispers "Thank you for backing me up so fast." "Anytime." Bobby vows, then kissing her flat on the lips. "Go girl!" Macie cheers. Kaytie smiles at that display, saying nothing. Giggling as they separated from the kiss, Tynie and Bobby say simultaneously "Love you!" Petting his chest twice, Tynie sends Bobby back in the direction of her office. Plopping back into the recliner, Tynie's face is beet red. "I was starting to wonder when you two would come up for air!" Kaytie jokes. "Eh, we get that a lot." Tynie giggles.

Terry and Bobby return to the living room a half hour later, both men noticing the relaxed look on the ladies' faces. "There's just one more piece of business to be handled.." Bobby says, distributing Tynie's orders to Terry, Macie and Kaytie. After retrieving a pen from her pocket, Macie adds the rule about calling Tynie if anyone linked to her abuser contacts her in any way. "Mace, they take late night phone calls. You already know how I know that." Kaytie advises. Adding that to the note written on Tynie's orders, Macie nods. "You guys haven't had much time to kick back. I got this." Tynie advises, getting up to clear from the brunch spread. "Bobby, she said since I networked her laptops I'm her client. I don't feel right not paying her. How do I…" Macie initiates.

"She won't let you. Trust me." Bobby interrupts. "Macie, you're the sister in law of a federal judge. If you paid me, that'd fuck up everything for me and Terry both!" Tynie hollers. "Oh fuck, she's right!" Kaytie gasps. Terry nods, vouching "Macie, Tynie didn't lie to you on that." Going back to her hubby's side, Tynie apologizes "Macie, I didn't mean to be so brash with my explanation." "Tynie, trust me: You'll KNOW when you offend one of us three!" Macie advises. "Ok Cool!" Tynie cheers. Terry holds on to Kaytie's copy of Tynie's orders, explaining "She and I are pretty much at each other's hips. She'll have these on her when that's not the case."

"Alright then. Terry, I don't want to take up your entire day. Especially since Macie and Kaytie may not have had much of an opportunity to be around each other lately. You know what to do.." Tynie dedicates. "Absolutely." Terry verifies, leading Kaytie and Macie towards the front door. Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek quickly before seeing those three out. Locking the house up behind their most-recent guests, Bobby hurries back to Tynie's side.

"Honey, what is it?" Tynie worries. Providing her every detail Terry gave him earlier, Bobby concludes "Aside from that, we wait on word from Terry about the situation with T and Sasha. Every worry you have about those two getting at any of our money goes out the window right now. Terry saw to it they won't have the chance to. All the funds they get come from the judge's orders and the sale of T's business. That is, if they actually meet the deadline Terry set. Unless it's urgent, we see the family at the funeral. TreMarion called Terry when we had that meeting in your office to arrange it that way. Terry's got the evidence part of the ordeal with T and Sasha covered. We'll be contacted when he gets that in his hands. His orders since you may very well be swimming in court dates next week for Kaytie."

"Oh, I have a fucked up feeling they will make that deadline. Aside from that, everything works with me." Tynie accepts.

Sitting on the couch, Bobby waves Tynie over, obtaining a bit of a breeze as she grants his wishes. Curling up as his arms drape her shoulders, Tynie goes cold silent for a while. Petting her hair, Bobby says nothing as a concern etches in his eyes. "Oh my God.. Terry's one vindictive brother!" Tynie celebrates. "How do you figure that?" Bobby asks.

"Ohh, that's easy. Macie's an FBI agent. Kaytie insisted Macie stay with them while off-duty. Macie can still effect or order an arrest, since she's not been fired. If T or Sasha starts shit at Terry's while attempting to honor his deadline…" Tynie theorizes. "Ohh shit!" Bobby gasps. "Yep, Like I said: Terry's one vindictive brother!" Tynie restates.

Laughing together as that talk ends, Tynie and Bobby inject some happiness into their day. What the couple doesn't know is, Terry called T and Sasha. When he did that, Terry cooked up a story about his wife's sister being in town for a vacation. He added that does not change the deadline, mandating "When you're in my home, you deal ONLY with ME!" T agrees "You got it." Both men hang up after that response, separately charging their phones. Terry then turns to Macie, inquiring "Is there any way that you can take Kaytie to honor Tynie's orders about the permit and handguns tomorrow?" "I planned on it honestly." Macie assures. "Good, I have a client meeting in the midday. I've been asked to keep Kaytie away from these clients when the meeting happens. Right now, that's all I can say." Terry explains. "No problem Terry." Macie chimes.

Terry decides to text Bobby and Tynie, alerting them of the update with Sasha and T's deadline. "I'll handle those two. Kaytie and Macie are having a ladies day tomorrow; they'll also be honoring Tynie's orders." Terry sends. Bobby hears the text alert for their phone go off, as it was set to the coffee table when Tynie joined him on the couch. "Alright. Let us know when that's handled." Bobby replies. "That was the plan. We'll be in touch." Terry finalizes, again charging his phone. Bobby lays the couple's phone back where Tynie had it before telling her the news. Breaking a part of their embrace, Tynie runs her hand through her hair, blurting "Told ya those two wouldn't chicken out of the deadline." Sliding his arm around her waist, Bobby guides Tynie back to laying against him.

"Baby, tell me something. Why is it that great women get beat up by assholes?" Tynie poses. "Honey, "people" who do that are animals. They aren't real men; they're basically overgrown little boys at best. You don't ever have to worry about facing that again." Bobby replies. "What about Macie and Kaytie?" Tynie worries. "Terry was able to find out the attackers of those two are NOT getting out. They're on no bonds, looking at the needle. I swear to you babe, NO woman in this family will face that.. Not on my life!" Bobby swears. Wrapping both her arms around his neck, Tynie whimpers and contorts herself so Bobby's lap is covered with every inch of her body. "You've no reason to be afraid. I'm here. I'll protect you." Bobby whispers, reaching a hand down to disarm his wife.

As he gets her handgun laid onto the coffee table, Bobby leans Tynie away from him just long enough to check her distributor. "You're getting damn good at timing that." Tynie cheers, both beginning to hear the "low cartridge" alert. Reaching his left arm away for a moment, Bobby soon changes that out. "After we both relax, I'm going to find out if there's any settings to this thing that'll extend the cartridge life." Tynie premeditates. "We do that another day babe; we've had a lot hit in the past day and a half. Terry insisted you take until Tuesday off. Everything we discussed was handled today too, when you and the other ladies were chatting it up." Bobby overrules. "My King, you worked so hard. You take that time off too." Tynie insists. "That was my plan all along." Bobby giggles, trying to lighten the mood.

The start of their happiness is cut off by Terry calling, Bobby handing his wife the phone. "I came home and got this letter. It relates to Kaytie's malpractice cases."

"Fax it right over, I'll take care of that today. I swear after I do that, I'm taking the next few days off. Especially with that dual funeral on Saturday." Tynie plans. "Works with me, I'll relate that to Kaytie and Macie too. I'll call and ask for Bobby when T and Sasha fully make good on you-know-what. I claimed you ordered me not to have Kaytie around for that meeting. Macie's got plans for those two to have a ladies day as it is. They were tentative when we were at your house, they're now confirmed. Aside from that, we'll only call you if it's urgent. My promise to cover traffic tickets for you and your staff in emergencies is now permanent." Terry confesses.

"Terry, remember this: If you claim something on my name as orders there's at least a 90% chance I'll back you. We can work around when that's not the case. Since I'm about to leap on that latest letter, if you call you may get voicemail. Should that happen, I swear to Christ I'll call right back. Oh, what you said about traffic tickets: Yeah, that's reversed." Tynie educates. "Noting that now, thank you." Terry quips, hanging up.

"Hubby, evidently I have another piece of business to handle. It may cut my being booked like a motherfucker down by a lot. I'll be back as soon as I can. Thing is, I'll need the phone." Tynie relates. Kissing him with a brief passion, Tynie promises "I won't be too long." They share saying "Love you" before Tynie darts back in the direction of her office. When she's fully out of sight, Bobby ducks into the kitchen to make them something to eat. Arriving in her office a few minutes later, Tynie gets Terry's latest fax literally seconds after shutting the door to that room. Reading it, she discovers the hospital just got bought out and they'd sent a list of doctors whom according to their databases had some involvement with Kaytie. The last few lines of that document state the hospital's new owners are gunning to get those doctors permanently removed of their licensing and admitting permissions.

Calling the number provided, Tynie relays to the administrator on the other end her status as Kaytie's attorney. Learning that's all the administrator needed to hear, Tynie's advised that she can get Kaytie an ungodly amount of money for restitution from the malpractice of those doctors. "Kip, listen. I don't want my clients bothered with this. Is there any way you and I can set up getting that sent to me to distribute to them later?" Tynie inquires. "Tynie, I can have the check sent to you via a courier today." Kip answers. "No way. Either you or a member of your direct staff delivers it or I go after the entire hospital… got me?" Tynie howls.

"I can send my receptionist with an authorization letter in that case!" Kip gulps. "Good, I'll fax you where to meet me. I want a receipt for this so NOBODY can pull shit on my clients!" Tynie demands. "Got it!" Kip gasps, noting it before they both hang up. Faxing Kip, Tynie adds "I'm licensed for conceal carry. Under the orders of MY attorney, I am to be armed unless I'm asleep.. LITERALLY! Consider yourself and your staffer forewarned." Kip faxes back "My staffer's been warned. I've noted it too. This will be handled inside the hour. I'm covering my staffer's traffic citation." Pocketing that fax, Tynie calls Terry.

"You did right man. You timed it rather well. You, me, and Kaytie will need to have a meeting Tuesday. The malpractice cases will be settled by then, I JUST got word." Tynie starts. "Nice! We'll arrange Tuesday's meeting after the funeral in your family. I insist." Terry replies. "Works with me man!" Tynie cheers. Promising to inform Kaytie with Macie present, Terry hangs up. Tynie texts "Terry, I had to claim something on your being my lawyer to make this happen. I had to tell the new hospital administrator you said I'm to be armed unless I'm asleep, rather literally." "You didn't lie. Like you said: we can work around when I don't back what you claim on my name. That's not needed 90% of the time." Terry concludes, both then pocketing their phones.

Racing out of her office, Tynie reclaims custody of her handgun before going to the door. "Honey, I'll explain later!" Tynie hollers. "Ok!" Bobby yells back, stopping in his tracks to see her opening the door. Drawing her gun, Tynie's given a stack of envelopes, pre-sealed. Signing a receipt, Tynie demands "I best get a copy of that shit! NOW!" The receptionist pulls the top sheet off, handing it to Tynie without a word. Raising her gun straight into the receptionist's face using her right hand, Tynie commands "Very well. Relay a message: if you, Kip, or ANYONE who works with you EVER come back to this land: YOU WILL BE DEEMED A TRESPASSER! Under the orders of my attorney: I am to SHOOT ALL TRESPASSERS ON SITE!" "Got it!" The receptionist gasps, running away. Re-holstering her firearm, Tynie pockets the envelopes and receipt. Securing the house seconds later, Tynie announces "Everything I just bellowed at that bitch is true." "I figured that." Bobby retorts, witnessing his wife go for the couch.

As the receptionist drives away, Kip gets called. "Yeah, you said Tynie's attorney told her to greet me with a gun aimed at point blank range. Apparently if ANYONE from the hospital EVER touches her land again, we're going to be shot. Her attorney ordered her to do that to trespassers. As far as Tynie and her attorney are concerned, the entire hospital's payroll is a list of trespassers to Tynie's property." The receptionist recalls. "I'll put the word out. You get back here as soon as you can." Kip orders, hanging up. The receptionist makes good on that mandate, arriving back at work twenty minutes later.

Bringing Tynie the meal he'd prepared, Bobby soon joins her on the couch. Tynie calls Terry again, stating "I hate to flood your day with calls man. Just to get Kaytie's settlements I had to put my gun in a receptionists face at POINT BLANK Range! I swear, the barrel of my handgun was trained rather literally between her eyes! Yeah, I got a receipt for it too, made sure that bitch signed it before she left. Oh, and as far as the free world is concerned: you ordered me to shoot trespassers on site. Given the behavior of that receptionist, I made the entire hospital's payroll trespassers to my property." Tynie relays.

"DAMN! You did well, given the circumstances. Every claim you've made on my representation of you and your family has been true." Terry claims. "Sweet! Unless it's urgent, I'm effectively off-duty. As is my staff. See you Tuesday." Tynie decrees. "See you Tuesday. Unless it's urgent. I'll call Bobby when that ordeal with Sasha and T is resolved." Terry recounts, hanging up. Laying their phone to the end of the coffee table, Tynie disarms herself. Setting that handgun beside their phone, Tynie looks Bobby in the eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go that far." Bobby apologizes. "I am too, but trust me: Word gets out. Kaytie's set for life too!" Tynie soothes, patting her pockets.

"I'll secure all of that after we eat, my love." Bobby plans. "Thank you." Tynie sighs, going for the meal. Between bites, Tynie advises "Oh, Terry said he's contacting you when that shit with T and Sasha's done." "Yeah, he told me earlier that those two are delivering all copies to him. He'll contact TreMarion too. He doesn't want your down time bothered by any non-urgent situations." Bobby admits, joining her in eating. "He best spend time hanging out with Macie, dammit!" Tynie declares. Between his own bites, Bobby continues "Yeah, I told him you'd say that. He plans to." They go back to the meal without a conversation, Bobby getting them drinks when he takes another break. "When you secure what I have in my pockets, I'm clearing from this.." Tynie premeditates. Opening her beer, Bobby answers "After that we both relax."

As all those events raged on, T and Sasha manage to get every copy of their notarized statements framed.

T calls Terry asking "We're curious: is coming over around eleven a.m. tomorrow too early?" "Eleven a.m. is fine, T. I appreciate that you didn't ask to come over tonight. I'm about to take my wife and sister in-law out for a while. My wife's sister isn't in town for too long." Terry absolves. "I'm just honoring our arrangement from this morning, sir. You've worked hard for my family; you need this time with yours." T notes. Terry then programs a reminder of that meet up time into the app on his computer, adjudicating "T, as long as you're honoring our arrangement from this morning.. You best remember what I said about missing this meeting. Only if the You, Sasha, or the twins get sick will I allow it. You BEST find a way to contact me directly should that happen! You know who to thank for that grace too!" Terry howls. "Yes sir!" T gulps. "See you tomorrow." Terry growls, hanging up.

Bobby gets called moments later, Terry wanting to update him on that entire situation. "Tynie's going to kill me. I implied to T that the ONLY grace Sasha and T get is if the twins or they get sick. I did require they directly contact me, though." Terry worries. "Actually man, she's glad you went there. She just told me." Bobby says back. Tapping Bobby's shoulder, Tynie silently requests the phone. Handing that over to her, Terry's advised "I don't want to give T or Sasha ANY avenues to start legal shit with my household or my father! If you gave them a grace, I already know you were keeping me, Daddy, and Bobby away from that risk. I won't commit capital murder, Terry.. Relax. Honestly, I'm glad you slapped that on them. I want those two knowing like the back of their heads just how deeply their fuckup runs." "Good to know. Unless they need to act on that grace, they're meeting me tomorrow at eleven." Terry replies.

"I'll let Bobby know. You relax and enjoy some time with Macie and Kaytie." Tynie insists. Agreeing to that, both hang up. Pocketing the couple's shared phone, Tynie goes back to her beer. Following her lead, Bobby wraps his wife in a one-armed hug. Ending those together, Tynie implies "Yeah, you're getting called by Terry around eleven a.m. tomorrow." Nodding with vindictiveness to his smile, Bobby goes in for another kiss. Tynie conforms their embrace so that Bobby's lap is covered by hers, not breaking the kiss up in that transference. Later breaking off the affection, Tynie slides her right cheek to Bobby's shoulders. "Hmmm, this downtime's already feeling fuckin great!" She sighs. Engulfing Tynie in both his arms, Bobby adds "Without a doubt." Loving every second of the embrace, Tynie doesn't know Bobby's raided her pockets for Kaytie's settlements and the receipt until after his hands return to her hips. Kissing briefly one more time, they say as one "I won't be long." Breaking the embrace entirely, Tynie and Bobby head off to make good on their plans relating to cleanup and Kaytie's settlements.

Getting back to the couch first, Tynie realizes her handgun hasn't been put up yet. "Ya know what.." She murmurs, locking that firearm into her end table drawer. Bobby returns as she sits back, saying nothing until Tynie's reclaimed into his arms.

Resting her head on his left shoulder, Tynie lets her hair splay over the crest as her eyes again sparkle. Slightly tilting his head, Bobby catches that, Tynie then seeing his eyes sparkle in return. She wonders softly "With everything we've had hit in the past day and a half, is there any way we can hold off getting the outfits and entertainment center replaced until after you meet Terry?" "You read my mind." Bobby gleams. His body heat radiates against Tynie's semi-compacted frame, causing her to moan in relaxation. "My beauty OK?" Bobby worries. "I am. Today's basically over, unless it's urgent. You got wind of Terry and Kaytie's orders for me." Tynie retorts.

"By the sounds of it, My Queen needs a massage with exotic oils." Bobby supposes, lifting her off the couch. "Hmm, so does my King." Tynie agrees, the two then heading back for their room.

The trek across their house is one without further discussion, Tynie causing that by kissing Bobby as he chariots her. Tapping their door open with his foot, Bobby doesn't release his wife from the hold until they make it to the bed. Setting Tynie onto the mattress as they split off the affection, Bobby goes to the mini-fridge as she lays out in wait of the rubdown. "Tell ya the truth, I feel kind of bad for having to take things this far with Sasha and T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand to overhear them bitching about that, and I didn't want those two innocent angels subjected to that bullshit." Tynie confesses.

Shutting the minifridge door with the oils stashed out of her view, Bobby admits "Terry sensed that, my love. Thing is, he was able to find out something. T and Sasha totally conceded to our wishes, no contest. Terry also got wind that those two haven't bitched as you put it. Evidently T did some research and discovered they'd redefined fucking up. He told me when we were waiting on word about Kaytie and Macie's attackers."

"Nice. I just hope those two fully understand our trust in them is still broken." Tynie worries. "Honey, trust me.. They got the message." Bobby assures. Tynie lifts herself up from the bed, only to get totally naked for this massage. Laying back down, Tynie smiles like a Cheshire cat, aiming that expression squarely into Bobby's view.

Bobby's learned where his wife has withheld tension in her body over the past week, mentally deciding to focus the massage more in those areas. As he rubs down the back of her neck, Bobby hears "You've gotten me a couple of spa days. I'm going to find some way to make that fair. I know we said no more material things, but this has a technicality. That being: You've worked that sexy ass off for me and you more than deserve it!" Bobby giggles "I knew you'd say that eventually!"

Continuing her massage from there, as half her build is rubbed down Tynie relates "Baby, I meant it. I love you. We've been through so much shit that it's not even funny. I'll be so fuckin' glad when that's over. In many ways it already is, since basically all of the perpetrators are incarcerated. When I get wind they got the needle: we are so partying!" "Again, you read my mind." Bobby confesses, by this time starting to massage around her knees. Breaking from the rubdown, Bobby removes their phone from his pocket, charging it. "You sly, sexy man!" Tynie purrs, catching him do that. "All for you baby. All for you." Bobby vows. Before she speaks again, Bobby resumes the massage, concluding it another ten minutes later. Slipping out of the reverse straddled pose above his wife, Bobby lays at Tynie's side. Wrapping his shoulders under her left arm, Tynie swears "Bobby, my all is for you." Staying as she is, Tynie waits for the oils to start working, she and Bobby sharing in a silent smile.

Twenty minutes pass, Bobby kissing Tynie's cheek before disrobing in wait of his massage. She sits up, waving him back to the bed. Splaying out where she laid moments ago, Bobby sees Tynie go for the same oils he used with her. "There anything on that brilliant mind that you haven't told me yet?" She worries. "Nothing serious, my love." Bobby replies.

Taking her pose to initiate the rubdown, Tynie promises "One way or another I'm going to get the most exquisite man I've ever romantically loved to fully relax." Throwing up a finger, Bobby retorts "Right back at ya babe!" Drizzling the six-foot-four build God gave him with the oils, Tynie shuts up and focuses on the massage.

Only a few places on Bobby cause him to howl in something other than enjoyment, Tynie winding up popping those joints. A half hour after she started massaging him, Tynie slinks herself to the right side of Bobby. Again gazing into each other's eyes, the couple prays "Lord, we're serious. This family may not be able to take much more bullshit. You've seen what's come of it. Please grant us some down time from those kinds of situations. Let Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. know somehow that we love them."

Tynie adds "Oh, and Lord: Keep eyes on Kaytie and Macie." Hearing that add-on to their prayer, Bobby assures "Those two are safe now, honey. I swear it." For the first time in nearly a month, Tynie's talisman tattoo starts wildly flinching, causing her to yelp "OW!" Bobby grasps that part of his wife, petting it until the thrashes ebb. Tynie covers his hand in hers, muttering "that fuckin hurt!" "I'll take care of that gorgeous. Don't you worry." Bobby soothes, continuing to rub that tattoo. Another fifteen minutes passes before Tynie's talisman tattoo doesn't cause her pain. "Ohh fuck.." She murmurs, slowly smiling once more.

"I've been leading quite a bit over the past day and a half. It's your turn." Tynie requests a few minutes later. The couple rolls to one side from laying on their stomachs, making their one-armed snuggle tighter in the process. Tynie kicks her left leg across his hips, saying in a playful tone "I just wanted my Kahuno closer."

Bobby slides his left arm down Tynie's side, resting it so her ass is in his hand. Kissing her lips chastely at first, Bobby whispers "As I did my Angel." Deepening the kiss, Bobby blows Tynie's mind with the power and dexterity of his tongue. Returning it in kind, Tynie returns the mind-blowing intensity to Bobby. Taking their sweet ass time to split off the kiss, Tynie and Bobby gasp together "Damn…"

Gazing again into each other's eyes as the current embrace upholds, Tynie feels his manhood bulge near the entrance of her core. Tynie whispers with lust in her voice "I'm yours for the taking hottie.."

Gently grabbing her thigh, Bobby alters their position before slowly entering Tynie's sex. "How do you want it baby?" Bobby howls. "Be a beast with me!" Tynie moans, feeling him fill her more every moment. Intensely thrusting himself in her, Bobby growls "As you wish.." Rolling Tynie onto her back, Bobby gets ahold of her other leg, only to drape his shoulders in her knees. She wails out, sheerly loving that position and his power in bed. "Talk dirty to me baby.." Bobby requests in a deep tone, his thrusts nowhere near stopping.

Tynie does, spilling the beans in terms of what her wildest fantasies are these days. The way she describes it all causes Bobby's erection to worsen in her depths, basically decimating the walls of Tynie's core. Bobby moans feeling her start to gyrate in time with his ministrations. Aware Bobby loathes it when she stifles back a climax; Tynie screams his name at the top of her lungs a little while later. Bobby feels every flitter of that around his hard-on, hollering Tynie's name as loudly as she just did his. Filling her with his seed, Bobby drops Tynie's legs to the bed as they collapse together.

Holding him, Tynie tussles Bobby's hair as they cool off. Slowly lying to her side one more time, Bobby smiles while not speaking. "Is my Tarzie OK?!" Tynie panics. "Yes my Janey, I'm fine." He relays. "You understate with the best of them!" Tynie boasts. Blushing, Bobby peeps "Thank you." Petting her hair away from her eyes, Bobby frets "Are you really OK?" "I'm fine babe." "You are a babe, at least to me." Bobby returns. "Thank you." Tynie mutters, blushing.

Tynie pulls him closer as gently as she can, ending the short gap between them. "You know I don't like it when you treat me as if I'll break." Bobby notices. "Yeah, but you know I wanted to give those sexy muscles a break." Tynie answers. "Yes dear.." Bobby chuckles.

The couple's desire for downtime is upheld, as nobody calls with any urgent circumstance. T and Sasha have the twins all taken care of throughout the day, setting their evidence relating to Terry's orders on a table no place near where the twins are when out of bed. Sasha and T share in their own romances periodically, handling what's needed done around the house whenever the twins are napping. For the babies' safety, they don't do any home chores with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings.

On a break from all that Sasha uncovers "Tynie, TreMarion, and Bobby likely won't trust us for a long time. We're making good on proving the babies will be in their lives in writing. Now comes the keeping it true in action part. I never knew Tynie was so abused before, she hardly spoke of it." "Babe, abuse victims to the extent that Tynie's likely endured DON'T bring it up all the time. They hide it until someone does what we did: fucked up and re-opened the emotional scars. I say likely endured because there was a huge gap in me and Tynie's communication that was entirely my fault. As for all the rest you said: you're right. We need to show them in actions. Although we got the written part framed and notarized, they need to see it for themselves. I already know they don't really trust us now, dear. Like I said: We'd be the same way if someone treated us like that in our house." T educates.

"Again, you're right. I really hope this all works out. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need their family." Sasha concerns. "Honey, it will. It'll just take time to re-earn the trust of Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion in full. We'll honor what we have to give Terry, I already know that." T affirms. "Honestly, I think we got real lucky this was worked out in the way it was. After all the times you said we could lose everything, I realized just how badly we damaged the relationship with our family." Sasha admits. "We did. We've got a way to work it out now; I say we act on it." T plots. "I agree." Sasha quips, the two then kissing.

The rest of that household's day drones on, T and Sasha not again broaching that topic until setting a note by their now-charging phone to meet Terry at his house at 11 a.m. tomorrow. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still slumber in the same room as Sasha and T, the couple's decision to keep it that way remaining until the babies are older.

The last thing T handles related to tomorrow's meeting as Sasha makes them something to eat is: thoroughly examining the van to learn of any potential for a vehicular breakdown. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep right through that, Sasha aware immediately why T did those checks.

As for TreMarion, he's enjoyed his "day off" so far from working in an "emergency security agent" capacity with Tynie's practice. He is curious though, about how things worked out for Tynie and Bobby today. Figuring he'll find out when he's meant to, TreMarion goes about having a late lunch. TreMarion kept his phone either charging or in his pocket in the bulk of today, never knowing when the shit would hit the fan.

Terry, Macie, and Kaytie all have a relaxed tone rest of the day in their own right, spending time together just as Tynie insisted. Basically everything that gave Kaytie pause legal-issue speaking is handled, a lot sooner than either she or Tynie expected. Terry has the circumstance with Sasha and T covered as well, Macie plotting to spoil her sister rotten and honor Tynie's written orders tomorrow. Terry leaves his phone on the charger, hoping in the back of his head nothing else urgent strikes.

As Tynie and Bobby start to relax again, he realizes TreMarion has yet to be updated. Relenting her right arm from their present snuggle, Tynie provides her husband with their phone. "Go ahead sweetie. Daddy needs to know this.." Tynie implores. Bobby gingerly takes the phone from his wife, making the call to TreMarion that was arranged earlier. Answering it on the third ring, TreMarion gets a very detailed explanation of everything which happened that relates to their ordeal with T and Sasha. Adding the couple's plan connected to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s college educations, Bobby's told "You two read my mind on this truthfully. I'm glad Tynie decided not to trust those two with money anymore. Honestly, T and Sasha need to start from the ground up in terms of regaining our trust. They best not think what Terry ordered will mystically repair that."

Bobby proclaims "From the jist I got when talking with Terry in person: They don't. Should that be a mistaken regard, Terry advised us to show those two in our own way. I already have that mapped out: Until they totally regain our faith and trust, Sasha and T will basically receive the bare minimum. I mean, aside from the judicially mandated restitution. Tynie and I decided that so they, as she put it "don't have ANY leeway to start legal shit with us." By the bare minimum I mean: They can eat and drink in our house. We'll provide for them in emergencies, or for birthdays and holidays. I'm to periodically search Tynie's office after they change the twins in there, to see if my baby's practice got robbed. If Tynie's practice does get robbed, Terry says he'll help us get custody of the twins before assisting her in filing charges. Those are his orders, you were to be told. Sasha and T on the other hand were not." "Sasha and T won't know a damn thing about these new orders." TreMarion attests.

"Terry's going to contact us sometime after eleven a.m. tomorrow. Allegedly that's when T and Sasha meet with him to comply with his orders on you-know-what. Unless they get sick, and by they I'm including the twins.. That's the new deadline. Terry gave them that grace so they couldn't pull some low brow shit on us through him, legally speaking. I take it you know why I said all that's alleged." Bobby informs. "Absolutely!" TreMarion quips, adding "Frankly, Terry's rather wise for doing it like this." TreMarion's then advised about Kaytie's plans around the time of that meet up as Terry related it to T and Sasha, Bobby finishing with "Kaytie's healing up rather nicely. They got the dude who did it. He's on a federal no bond staring down the needle. I'm telling you this just as Terry instructed." "Thank you God! That's totally understandable!" TreMarion cheers, learning that Tynie has a client related meeting on Tuesday in place of being "booked like a motherfucker" as she cited when they were at the hospital. "So, unless it's urgent or for the funerals.." TreMarion starts. "Tynie and I are effectively on downtime until Tuesday. You're off-duty unless either one of us or Terry calls you out."

A few moments of silence in their conversation strike, Tynie snaring the phone away from Bobby's grasp. "Daddy, Kaytie told me why Bobby was instructed to tell you the way he did about her plans for tomorrow. Kaytie does trust you, it's just she wasn't sure if T or Sasha would have been within earshot when this discussion went down." Tynie decrees.

"Kaytie was covering Terry's ass incase T and Sasha tried anything!" TreMarion gasps. "Confirmed." Tynie chirps. Bobby's stunned to learn that, Tynie continuing "Another reason Kaytie alibi'd Terry's word and orders to Bobby with that explanation is: She didn't want her situation fully talked about over cellphones. She's got one herself, hardly uses it. Mainly because she has an intense fear of cellphone hackers." "These days, that fear isn't a bad one to have actually." TreMarion certifies.

"Daddy, I just saw Bobby's jaw drop. Thing is, Kaytie wanted me not to go there until we updated you. She made that decision so you knew the full-scope of everything we'd handled today." Tynie confesses. "You were honoring a client's wishes, Tynie. It's alright." TreMarion promises.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie feels bad for hiding that until now. "Baby, you did what a client wanted. It's respectable. No worries." Bobby senses. "Daddy, Bobby and I love you. We want you relaxing as much as you can. Aside from the funerals, and a possible meet up with Terry at our place: We'll see you if it's urgent." Tynie concludes.

"Love you two. We have a plan. See you then. Everything you told me won't get back to T and Sasha." TreMarion swears, hanging up. Setting their phone back on the charger, Tynie prays "Hopefully that thing doesn't go off again tonight." "If it does, I'll handle it. You've already done enough." Bobby vows. "Hey now, you're just as entitled to relax as I am!" Tynie protests. "I am relaxing honey; I said that so you'd not worry anymore." Bobby clarifies.

As they rekindle the cuddle from a while ago, Bobby feels something unusual about Tynie. "You feeling OK?" He asks. "Yeah. It's just the fast paced, never-knowing when I'll have to be fear-inspiring nature of the past day and a half has my blood pressure up a bit." Tynie relents. Wrapping his hips in her arms, Tynie's forehead soon connects with the base of Bobby's chin. "You're burning up!" Bobby gasps. "I'll be alright.." Tynie mumbles. Laying her to the bed back first, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry I didn't catch on to this sooner. Please forgive me." "No need for that." Tynie mutters, running her hand through her hair.

Bobby kisses her cheek, saying softly "You lay back and relax. I got the rest covered." "No rushing around gorgeous. Please." Tynie requests. "I won't. Don't you worry." Bobby answers, getting out of the bed.

Watching him leave the room, Tynie pines "I shouldn't have him doing this. Not after how much he's gone through with my diabetes." She didn't see him do it, but Bobby has their phone on him as he leaves the master bedroom. The line muttered from Tynie doesn't go unheard by Bobby, it just goes temporarily unanswered. He made it to the hallway before advising Terry "Tynie may be sick. She was burning up when I held her a few moments ago. I'll handle you-know-what." "I was just going to call you, Bobby. Macie's been to the doctor today, she has a stomach flu. Kaytie and I got our flu shots because of it. I'll text you when they handle the other situations. Relax, Tynie's legal orders will still be honored." Bobby accepts that, ending the conversation by relaying as much.

Terry had already contacted TreMarion by the time Bobby texted, TreMarion misinterpreting that call for an urgent situation. Learning he was mistaken, Terry gets a good idea from Tynie's dad. Calling Bobby, TreMarion announces. "I told Terry since there was a flu bug going around his house that it's advisable the drop-off happen like a courier with a package. I did that so the twins don't risk getting sick giving Sasha and T the legal leeway Tynie spoke of. Terry agreed actually, modifying how T handles the evidence drop-off. Anything I need to know?"

"Yeah man, Tynie was burning up when I last held her. She said my taking care of her when sick isn't fair.. because of her diabetes. By the way, Good Call!" Bobby adds. "Son, all you can do is care for her. I know that hurt to hear, but Tynie's always thought that way when she's sick. I take it you know why." TreMarion warns. "Sure do. As for caring for Tynie, that's a constant. I just wanted you knowing why we won't be having the twins over for a couple days. I'm not chancing anything like that." Bobby debriefs. Promising to call if anything urgent strikes, both men hang up.

Tynie winds up in the Jacuzzi tub room, praying to the porcelain God while Bobby's absent. "I love you Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., but I ain't letting' you two get this.." She complains, flushing the proof away. Heading back to the bed, she worries that her pining from moments ago broke Bobby's heart. "I got to stop hurting him. Bobby's so perfect. I'm such a screw-up for that." Tynie murmurs, laying back as he'd had her positioned.

Bobby's in the kitchen making her something special when that rang out, Tynie becoming instantly grateful for the newest soundproofing done to their house. She dozes off while awaiting him, Bobby returning to their room twenty minutes later. He crouches on the bed beside her, with a tray of food solely for Tynie. The scents awaken her, Tynie moaning "Where's my hubby's?" "I'll eat babe. No worries. Go ahead." Bobby requests, noticing the peekid look to his wife's face. Eating silently, Tynie hears "I know you feel bad about this. I wish you wouldn't though, my love. I swore my vows to the extremes, no matter what. Yes, I have been there constantly for you. That's not changing. I know you think this makes us unequal, but it doesn't. You've worked so hard for everything to be on the same keel, and I worship you for it. Thing is, I'm happy just being yours."

Stopping for a couple minutes, Tynie worries "Please tell me you don't mind if we don't have the twins over until I find out how the fuck I got sick." Returning to her meal, Tynie's told "Actually, I arranged something better. We'll have the twins over next week. When I say that, I mean after you're better and Kaytie's settlements are handled. TreMarion and Terry discussed it too, because Macie went to the doctor today. Macie was going for her FBI mandated physical when she discovered she has a stomach flu. Terry and TreMarion made it so T still honors the appointment, but in a different way. Evidently before TreMarion got called, T contacted Terry to confirm the appointment. Terry wound up telling T what Macie does for a living and about the doctor's appointment. Next thing T knew, Terry was arranging that situation be handled like a courier with a package. Terry also claimed on your name that he couldn't tell T about what came of Macie's appointment. TreMarion told me."

Going for the toast at the side of her meal, Tynie guesses "Bet my ass T's more afraid of Terry now than ever!" Bobby kids "No gambling with that sexy body now!" "I meant that…" Tynie starts. "Figuratively, I know. From what TreMarion told me, you weren't wrong." Bobby interrupts, watching her. After Tynie finishes, she considers "Honey, please tell me Terry's taking time away from honoring my orders until Macie feels better. Oh, I'm still going' to the funeral. We just may have to sit away from the twins, Sasha and T. I ain't chancing' the babies' getting' this! Remember what I said about Sasha, T, and legal leeway." "Terry is. As for what you said about the funeral, I can get that arranged now." Bobby assures, pulling their phone from his pocket. Texting TreMarion, Bobby pretty much quotes Tynie's last statement. Getting that text, TreMarion calls instead.

Bobby answers it, learning "I'm going to play this a little differently than Tynie may like. She had to deal with client affairs today, right? I'm going to warn T and Sasha that they need to watch the twins and themselves a little closely when they're around Tynie. I'm not going to do that in a threatening manner. I'm going to play the we suspect a client was sick and didn't know it.. Card. Tell me you know why I'm going there.."

"Technically you wouldn't be lying. Just don't let them know Tynie's actually sick. Let the don't know it cover the client and Tynie both. They're not trusted enough to know everything right now." Bobby cites. "You're right. Love you two. If you need me.. You know what to do." TreMarion advises. Bobby concurs with that before both hang up.

"What's this I hear about technicalities, my clients, and Sasha and T?" Tynie wonders as Bobby charges their phone. Relaying every detail of TreMarion's new plan, Bobby adds "I hope you're not upset with this." "Daddy read my mind!" Tynie mutters, pushing the tray aside. Sitting up a bit more, Tynie starts to waver and hold her forehead. "I got to clean up. Hubby's already done so much.." Tynie blurts under her breath. "Hubby's not done yet, you relax." Bobby objects, laying her back down. Honoring his wishes, Tynie closes her eyes as Bobby goes to clear from what he made her.

"I think I know how I got so sick so fast. The past week has been a high-stress shithole, with the past day and a half being the worst. My body hasn't fully rested in that amount of time, so this fuckin stomach flu got in and left me full-balls ill. SHIT! Bobby and I deep kissed! He's going to get this now!" Tynie blathers.

He had everything cleaned up and was at her side just as that statement concluded, unknown to Tynie until her frame was in his arms one more time. "Honey, it doesn't matter. This life's shithole weeks as you call them, will be handled by us.. As one." Bobby reminds softly. Leaning into his hold, Tynie goes silent as Bobby pets down her back. Holding Tynie close, Bobby goes silent for a moment. "I had very special romantic plans for us…" Tynie whimpers. "We have Forever sweetheart." Bobby vows through his breath.

Tynie melts into his arms, flittering her eyes closed as she quiets from that worry, a closed-mouth smile creeping on her lips. At this point, the couple's cuddled up so close that Bobby can feel Tynie's breathing pattern. It starts off deep and a bit labored, tapering off into slower and much more relaxed.

"Sorry if I got you sick again.." Tynie sighs. "I get another opportunity to show I'll protect and care for you, that's all this is." Bobby mumbles, glancing at their phone. He then looks down to check her distributor, deciding to change out the cartridge at that moment. Tynie doesn't say anything as he does that, the expression Bobby sees after all that's done is a peekid-cheeked broad smile.

She leans back into his pillows, Bobby taking that as a chance to get her comfortable on that side of the bed. "My King best not pull an all-nighter just to care for me." Tynie mumbles, breaking her self-induced silence. Kissing her cheek, Bobby promises "I won't my Queen." Slipping his lips away from her cheek, Bobby sits back as his wife starts to fall asleep. Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby says nothing, leaving the bed to get one of their cool packs. Draping that to her forehead, he lays beside Tynie with concern etched in his eyes.

Terry senses T may try to bow out of the appointment given the new situations, calling T. "I've not been around my wife's sister that much, especially since we found out. You and I can still meet, but it will be outside my house. I'll make the meeting short, so you don't have the babies in the same residence as someone who's ill. It's nothing against your parenting skills, but I am a grandpa. I'd rather do it this way than risk newborns having sickness." Terry advises.

"Actually man, that's what I was about to ask you." T sighs. "I take it you're accepting my amended terms." Terry implies. "Absolutely! Is 11 a.m. still good?" T confirms. "Yes. See you then." Terry concludes, hanging up. T was kept clueless, but before Bobby got texted, TreMarion requested that plan ring out as Terry worded it. TreMarion gets word first, planning to inform Bobby as soon as he can. Agreeing to that, Terry ends the conversation.

Making good on his word to Terry, TreMarion calls Tynie and Bobby. The sound of the phone going off jolts Tynie from her slumber, Bobby reaches around her to answer it. "Since Tynie's not feeling well, I'll keep this kind of short. T and Sasha fear me, you, Tynie, and Terry like the wrath of God! The proof Terry mandated will be in his hands around eleven a.m. I'll arrange to keep the proof meant to go to you two until Tynie's feeling better. I know my kid, she'd feel bad if Terry got sick in her house. I also know she's going to try and tough out going to the funeral." TreMarion summarizes.

"It's true. Good plan. Love you." Bobby affirms. Saying "love you" back, TreMarion hangs up. Placing their phone onto the charger one more time, Bobby witnesses Tynie leap off the bed.

Tailing her, Bobby sees his wife soon huddle around the toilet. Petting her back, Bobby whispers "It's ok baby.." Tynie gets sick, flushing the proof away before Bobby has her fully back in his arms. "As you can see, I feel like shit.." Tynie moans. "Like I said, It's ok baby.." Bobby soothes, carrying her back to bed.

Laying her face against the crest of his shoulders, Tynie whispers "I can't believe I got sick so close to the funerals." "No beating up my baby over that, please." Bobby requests under his breath. "Yes love." Tynie concedes. Kneeling on the mattress moments later, Bobby gets his wife comfortable again prior to joining Tynie in bed.

Running her left hand down her face, Tynie starts wiping away the sweat from her illness. Bobby gets up to find the cool pack fell from her forehead the last time Tynie made short order of the distance between their bed and the toilet. Adorning her forehead with it, Bobby promises "Today's over for us babe." Tynie kisses the air between them, Bobby leaning in to peck kiss her lips instead. Separating from that affection, Tynie prays "God, don't let anything urgent hit. Not when I'm sick like this. My clients won't get my best representation, and I don't want my nephew and niece getting this." "Amen." Bobby peeps, lying beside her while retaining a watchful eye.

Reaching down to cover them both, Bobby figures it best to update Tynie after she's gotten some sleep. Rolling her head so their eyes meet momentarily, Tynie requests "I don't want my Adonis pulling an all-nighter.." "Yes, my Athena.." Bobby gasps, having not heard that petname in a while. "Love you Bobby." Tynie mumbles. "Love you too Tynie." Bobby replies in a soft tone.

TreMarion ends his day after the last call taken, heading to bed with a peace abounding him. Aware that Tynie's being taken care of by the man who stole her heart and never left her alone, TreMarion sleeps soundly. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for right until they slumber for the bulk of the night, Sasha and T following their idea and getting some sleep themselves. Kaytie's healing from her recent assault and battery rather nicely, taking time to care for Macie in her time of sickness. Terry kept himself away from that so the situation with T and Sasha can be resolved on the original timeline, by Tynie's request.

Nobody knew Macie was even sick until she went for the required physical for her post in the FBI, yet Macie finds herself feeling guilty about possibly infecting others. The last discussion Kaytie has with Macie nips that notion in the bud when Kaytie claims "Tynie understands, we all do. Tynie'd be happy you didn't get sick alone anyway. Relax sis, she's got us all covered." Terry and Kaytie chastely kiss before adjourning to separate bedrooms. Macie took over the other bedroom in that house, Kaytie understanding just why Terry had it rigged the way he did for the night.

As everyone whom currently surrounds Tynie and Bobby sleeps, that couple finds themselves awaiting slumber for a while. Bobby's worried over his wife, as Tynie's concerned over him "pulling an all-nighter" for her under these circumstances. Tynie falls under the spell of sleep fully first, with Bobby in tow. In the back of their minds they loathed going this far with family members, yet they hated what Sasha and T did more. T and Sasha realize in some degree just how bad they fucked up, the rest of that education will come as they're now stuck, as TreMarion put it, "starting from the ground up in terms of earning our trust."

Although she's sick from a stomach bug, Tynie's also upset that things had to be taken to this point. Bobby's sensed it since the day that happened, joining her in those regards. TreMarion never faltered in supporting Tynie and Bobby, even after mistakes were made by both Bobby and he.

In terms of Terry's involvement, that will be from a backseat perspective after T and Sasha fully honor his deadline. Terry doesn't know that yet, but in time he will. Macie showed her hand in terms of willingness to help Tynie today, only to wind up as one of Tynie's clients because of it. After the past day and a half, the other notion resonating in Tynie's mind is a simple-yet-sullen one, with Bobby's mind angered from this being the case. Tynie's heart is exactly like their faith and trust which were once freely given to Sasha and T…

Still Broken….


	105. Ch 105

Title: Targeted

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine

Bobby wakes first the next day, discovering he'd forgotten to take the cool pack off of Tynie's forehead before they slept. Carefully removing that, he catches sweat pouring from her brow. Wiping that away with his right hand, Bobby reaches over her with his left to get their phone. Timing that perfectly, Bobby winds up taking a call from Terry. "Did TreMarion have your consent to possess the evidence from T and Sasha's resolution?" Terry wonders. "Since Tynie's sick, yes. He didn't want to bother you again yesterday with it, since Macie's only in town for a little while." Bobby answers.

Learning T and Sasha will be over to Terry's inside the next two hours; Bobby plans "I'll get our proof from TreMarion after the funeral. Those two are NOT to know of Tynie being sick or the change in who has our copies. I take it you know why." "I do. I spoke to Kaytie, and she says no matter how stubborn Tynie is, if Tynie's sick we're moving the appointment. Kaytie's going with her heart and ethics code on that one, two things which aren't advisable to go against. I speak from experience on the second one." "Alright man, make sure Kaytie knows Tynie won't keep her waiting long." Bobby forfeits. "I already have, she's ok with it. We'll be in touch. You focus on Tynie unless the shit hits the fan. To quote her." Terry orders. "You got it. Later." Bobby replies, hanging up.

Giggling, Bobby realizes "My baby got a semi-retired judge to sound like her!" "Mmmh, that's a bad thing. Why?" Tynie mumbles, Bobby's giggles having woke her. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. By the way, it's not." Bobby announces. Running her hands up her face and through her hair, Tynie mopes "I look like shit. I've felt like shit." Reaching out for her, Bobby sees Tynie's cheeks have more color to them than they did last night. "Lord willing I'm over this fuckin bug before the funerals. I don't want anyone in our family to get this shit!" Tynie prays, slowly wrapping her arms around Bobby's waist.

"TreMarion and I already have that all taken care of. Relax honey." Bobby states, petting her hair out of her eyes. "What haven't you done? Ohh that's right. Relaxed." Tynie deadpans, looking up so their eyes meet. "I couldn't relax knowing my baby was sick and needed me!" Bobby protests. Slipping her left hand away from Bobby's waist, Tynie drags it towards where his heartbeat can be felt. Petting that area lightly, Tynie concerns "You know how I feel about extra stress on this…" "Let me prove my vows to you." Bobby objects softly. After a few moments of total silence, Tynie promises "I won't stop you. Promise me two things: one, you'll be careful. And two, that you know I'm going to spoil you shitless the first chance I get!" "The first one's a given. The second one's mutual." Bobby counters. "We are equals." Tynie giggles.

Pocketing their phone, Bobby slowly leads his wife off the bed. "One more thing, Kaytie's more stubborn than you. She told Terry to tell me that if you're not over this bug by Tuesday, she's moving the appointment. Kaytie says it's her way for you to catch a break." Bobby dictates. Leaning into him a bit as they clear the bed, Tynie wonders "Just why did I not see THAT coming?!" "I didn't see it coming either honey." Bobby relents, the two then heading out of their room.

They trek towards the kitchen bar when Tynie discovers "I think Kaytie's idea may be better. Something tells me that I'm going to need to be fear-inspiring at her bank when we handle that!" "It's our luck with banks honey; you sense trouble with Kaytie's already." Bobby translates. Tynie reaches into Bobby's pocket to get their phone, aiming to call Terry.

Terry answers on the second ring, only to be instructed "I got wind of Kaytie's idea with the appointment. Truth be told, she read my mind. I say that because when we handle her settlements, I'll need you, Kaytie, and if possible Macie to meet up at my place. Bobby and I are taking his car that day; you three are leading us to your bank. I don't surrender custody of those checks until a high-ranked bank manager is rather literally in my face. You three stand back with Bobby and let me do the talking. You're semi-retired so everyone is to dress casually. Except me. I'm deliberately dressing like I'm about to stare down a judge. By the way NOT you. If my gut call is right, I'll need a few things consented to in writing. By the way, that day my orders about being armed have a reprieve. I take it you already know why."  
>"I know what you're referring to document-wise; I'll have those drawn up when we meet at your place. I'll let Kaytie and Macie know the plan. By the way, she's in town until the end of next week. She was able to meld her mandated off-duty status into some vacation time. It was a use em or lose em situation. Her high-rank two ranks up called this morning to let her know that." Terry advises. "Thanks man. Oh, Daddy was consented for anything he's claimed on me and Bobby's names in the past 12 hours. We'll tell you when something claimed on our names is NOT consented. Until we do, it's good." Tynie advises.<p>

"Noting that now, you focus on getting better. We'll be in touch." Terry mandates, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Tynie sees a stunned look on Bobby's face. "Yeah. I'm good." Tynie teases, then worrying "I'll admit, it broke my heart to rail that kind of plan off to Terry. He's given so much to society, and I had to go THERE. Baby, tell me.. Was I wrong for going with my gut?" "Absolutely not. You were preparing for the worst while protecting a client's interests. I know it hurt you, but you were right in what you did." Bobby soothes.

Leaning to the right to check her distributor, Tynie notices the "Low cartridge alert" has yet to go off. Catching her do that, Bobby taunts "Yeah.. I'm good." "You little shit!" Tynie blabs. "Umm honey, on that one you're mistaken. Little Shit is you." Bobby laughs. "Yeah, but I'm loved for it!" Tynie snarks. "That's not the only reason you're loved!" Bobby gasps. Running to her side, Bobby goes quiet until they meet up again.

"Honey, what made you think that way?" Bobby frets, urgently wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I want my family to have the best. Every time we have even a little bit of happiness someone has to fuck it all up! I'm trying so hard to find my niche with everyone. That's all this is about.." Tynie whispers. "You don't need a niche with us! The family loves you for you.. Especially me!" Bobby mutters. Resting the back of her head against his abdomen, Tynie sighs "I'm sorry baby."

Gazing down upon her, Bobby says "I just want to know who or what made you feel that way." "It wasn't you. I've wanted to take care of my family, especially you and Daddy. Before we lost Phil and Bruno, they were on that list to be cared for with a priority. I say that because Daddy, Phil, and Bruno had no-one else, and totally deserved it. You're my man, and I've always gotten cared for like that by you. T and Sasha need us occasionally, especially for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. The babies are innocent; I can VERY EASILY meld how Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. treat us in the future into charges against T and Sasha. After the other day, I've constantly questioned T and Sasha's "love" for you, me, and Daddy. When I said my faith and trust in T and Sasha is entirely lost, this is what I meant: As of right now, I don't put a fuckin thing past them!" Tynie summarizes.

"That explains everything." Bobby replies. Tynie retrieves their phone, handing it to him before pecking Bobby's cheek and getting out of their throughway. Calling TreMarion, Bobby relays the last line Tynie said as a conversation starter. "She's not alone man. I know you feel the same way." TreMarion informs. "You're right. I say T and Sasha NEVER find this out though, so they can't try and use it against us. They got this shot to re-earn our trust entirely because of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I'm saying that because Tynie and I don't want to lose our relationship with our namesakes. I imagine you don't want to lose your relationship with the babies either. I don't want T and Sasha even having a notion about this, because it's thanks to them Tynie feels she has to have a niche in her own family!"

"Say WHAT?!" TreMarion howls. "Yeah. T and Sasha got Tynie believing she has to have a niche in her own family and be a constant Little Shit in order to be loved. She told me a few minutes before I called you." Bobby recounts. "Bobby, I'm coming over after getting you-know-what from Terry. We're going to change Tynie's mind somehow. Relax, I'm not telling Terry this. I say that because the man's done enough for now and needs time with his family. As far as Terry knows: I decided to deliver this before the funeral." TreMarion plots. "Alright. See you then." Bobby answers.

Before hanging up, both men share love as a family. Laying their phone to the kitchen bar, Bobby again goes quiet. "Ya didn't lie." Tynie asserts, heading off to make them something to eat. Watching over her, Bobby witnesses Tynie's starting to feel better from yesterday's sickness. "Oh, I guess I should have told you. When I'm sick, I tend to sleep it off like a hangover. Basically a nuke going off right by me wouldn't wake me up when that happens. I was already half awake when you went for the phone. I didn't say anything in case Terry needed to speak with you privately." Tynie educates. Sensing she was changing the topic, Bobby mutters "Good to know."

Five minutes of silence pass before Tynie serves Bobby his coffee, with hers in the other hand. "Babe, before we deal with the settlements for the family: I'm buying Daddy a Kevlar. We're handling Kaytie's issues first, of course. Since Daddy agreed to be an emergency security agent for my practice, that and an over the shoulder gun holster can be claimed as required equipment for the position. I'm also confirming Daddy's possession of a N.Y. conceal carry permit. I don't know how much leeway we have on our credit cards right now, so for the time being Daddy will get three handguns instead of six." Tynie declares.

Sipping her coffee, Tynie goes for the seats by the kitchen bar. Taking over the one next to Bobby without a word, she catches a glint of anger and hurt in his eyes. "No baby, you're not buying that for TreMarion. He won't let you. We can go with him to get it, but that's going to be it." Bobby overrules.

They go from that discussion to ending the coffees without a word, Bobby arising to get their meal. Their phone was laid between the coffee cups when that transpired, Tynie catching a text from TreMarion "Bobby didn't lie. I asked him to be the one to tell you. Love you." "Daddy, I get that. I just wanted all my practice-related purchases to be traced back to me." Tynie rationalizes. "It's alright Tynie. I understand that. Please trust the way I'm working this." TreMarion replies. Tynie fires back "I will Daddy. See you later. Love you." TreMarion's last text in that conversation "See you later. Love you too."

Bringing their meal over, Bobby catches Tynie's eyes have rage in them. Settling the phone aside, Tynie awaits Bobby rejoining her. Everything set before them moments later, Tynie grumbles "If it weren't capital murder and a minimum of two counts of child endangerment I'd kill T and Sasha for making me feel this way!" Bobby reaches his right arm around her, saying softly "They don't deserve you stooping to that level." Again going silent, Tynie realizes Bobby was right, the two eating from there without further discussion. They conclude the meal fifteen minutes later, kissing briefly before Tynie goes to clear from everything. Tilting his head as she cleans everything up, Bobby learns they have at least an hour before the situation with Terry obtaining T and Sasha's documents is over.

Tynie walks right up on Bobby silently when she's done cleaning it all up, wrapping her arms about his shoulders from behind as soon as she can. "You've been absolutely right all day. I'm so sorry for how I've felt because of T and Sasha. I wish I were stronger in that instance, my love." Tynie notes. Taking her hands into his, Bobby queries "Who's supposed to be the protector? Who failed you.. Again?" "Bobby!" Tynie gasps.

Closing his eyes and diverting his face from her view, Bobby nods. "Baby, come with me." Tynie requests, feeling him release her hands. Complying, he says nothing, until they both wind up on the couch.

Tynie watches Bobby splay out on the furniture before opening his eyes fully, snuggling up to him on the first opportunity. "You HAVE protected me! You HAVE shown me undying love and dedication! It's THEM who've left us feeling this way! It's THEM who've caused all this shit these past few days! Sorry that rhymed.. But still!" Tynie cites. Bobby kisses her forehead twice prior to saying anything, Tynie then hearing "You're right on that." "Ti Amo, Bobby. Forever." Tynie whispers. "Ti Amo Tynie, forever." Bobby vows.

By this moment, T and Sasha are readying for the eleven a.m. appointment with Terry. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cleaned up, fed, and changed before they all head out. Sasha texts Terry "We're on our way." Terry responds with his address first then adding "T knows how to handle this and why. I'll be looking for your vehicle." "He does. We totally understand. Matter of fact, we thank you for it." Sasha returns. "I'm a grandpa, you forget. See you soon." Terry concludes, both then pocketing their phones. The meet up occurs ten minutes before the pre-set appointment, T apologizing "I didn't want to be late; I also didn't want to take up your whole morning waiting on this." "Thank you for respecting me like that. I don't want you keeping your family waiting in the van long. I'll take it from here. Consider the conflict with TreMarion, Tynie, and Bobby resolved.. Except for the part about re-earning their trust. You're on your own for that one." Terry admonishes.

"Totally understandable. We'll see ya another time, Your Honor. I do know your first name, I hope you get why I called you that." T interjects, handing Terry the four framed items. "I do. We'll be in touch relating to the business sale issue AFTER you guys go to that funeral." Terry concludes, obtaining a nod from T. Heading back to the van, T says nothing as Terry recalls the look of terror in T's eyes when the item transfer went down. Then texting TreMarion, Terry announces "It Is Finished. They fear us!" TreMarion's response "EXCELLENT! I was going to drop this off to Bobby like T delivered it to you. That way, we can go to the funeral before dealing with anything else legal-issue wise." "Works with me." Terry replies, providing TreMarion his address after.

"I can be there in half an hour. Unless it's urgent, I am NOT taking up your offer to cover traffic tickets." TreMarion plans. Terry likes that idea, reflecting as much in his final text for this talk. Before driving to Terry's, TreMarion stashes his phone in a pocket.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, the couple is still snuggled up as Tynie had them a while back, Bobby saying nothing. "Bobby, don't. You've done NO wrong! I love you for you, just like you do me. Baby, please remember.. We said no constant tries at perfection. I felt safe the entire time because you were at my side. I know you want me happy, as I want for you. I really didn't mean to cause you to do that when I vented about Sasha and T and how they made me feel.. I fucking swear!" Tynie shrieks.

Bobby never lost sight of Tynie's face in that snuggle, seeing the truth to her latest words etch in the fading of her smile. "Honey, I've never doubted you or your word. I'm not upset.. With you." Bobby murmurs. "Who are you upset with then?" Tynie asks.

"T and Sasha. I thought about everything you said. You impressed me.. Again!" Bobby responds, tightening his embrace on Tynie. "Ooohh baby.." Tynie purrs. Spreading her frame out across him, Tynie lays her head to Bobby's left pec, smiling. "Does that make it more comfortable?" Tynie wonders in a perky voice. "I was wondering when you'd do that!" Bobby giggles. "I know, you don't like it when I compact myself." Tynie recalls. A giggly smile spreads across Tynie's lips as Bobby looks down on her one more time, him saying softly "That's right babe, you relax. I will too, before you worry about it." Giggling, Tynie obeys Bobby's wishes, in the back of her mind a plot rages to make his day better somehow.

In Terry's driveway, TreMarion parks and checks his vehicle. Terry sees that, running up to TreMarion with a curious look on his face. "I periodically check my vehicle for damages or potential for issues that will leave me stalled out on the side of the road. After recent events, I don't think I need to explain who I'd blame for that." TreMarion explains. "No you don't. I warned T that you three don't trust them. I take it I'm not supposed to divulge how deep that lack of trust is to T and Sasha." Terry presumes. "With all due respect Your Honor, I mean Terry, does the phrase take it to your grave mean anything?" TreMarion inquires. "Absolutely." Terry chirps.

"I know Tynie and Bobby don't like it when couples hide things, but this resolution only covers a portion of the issue.. Get my drift?" TreMarion implies. "Yep." Terry yips, handing TreMarion three of the framed items. "Don't be surprised if Tynie or Bobby one asks us to be armed to the teeth when handling the family's settlements. Matter of fact, expect it. You know why." TreMarion warns. "I do." Terry assures. "Oh, Terry.. On that day.. Have Macie and Kaytie otherwise booked." TreMarion advises. "They'll be honoring Tynie's orders that day.. Trust me." Terry implores. TreMarion nods, taking those three framed items back to his car. "We'll be in touch." Terry and TreMarion say as one.

With a wave, Terry sees TreMarion drive off. Returning into his home, Terry mumbles "They made my deadline.. Barely." Macie and Kaytie both catch that, asking together "What just hit?" "Ladies, I'll say this: the next time I'm at Tynie's I'm to be armed to the teeth, with my conceal carry permit on my person. Oh, on that day, you two are having your ladies day and honoring Tynie's orders." Terry adjudicates.

"It's sad that Tynie has to ask you to go that far just to have legal issues resolved and feel safe about it. This client rift must be pretty major." Kaytie realizes. Macie adds "I bet my ass the ones who caused this have NO IDEA how badly they've hurt Tynie. Either that or they don't fucking care." "Macie, the truth to what you said is to be taken to my grave, on the request of those affected." Terry decrees. "You've NEVER had clients ask you to go THAT far!" Kaytie blurts. "Sis, his clients don't trust those who caused this shit. The fact Terry's asked to go that far speaks to that rather explicitly." Macie supposes.

"Unfortunately, that's all I can have you ladies knowing." Terry finalizes, setting his copy of the framed statement down on an end table. Macie resolves "We already know why that is too, Terry." Kaytie confirms "Tynie's newest orders will be honored. We're taking what you just blurted to us to our graves. Poor kid hasn't had many really trustworthy people in her life, we should show her we're good on that." "Thank you two." Terry peeps.

Macie then does something unexpected, taking up Terry's copy of the framed statement. "I know a better place for this." Macie attaches, running that item into Terry's office. Kaytie sees a somber-yet-angered look on Terry's face, ducking away to make them all a drink.

Macie returns five minutes later, apologizing "Terry, I didn't have permission to do that. However, I felt since it basically dealt with clients, your office was a better location." "You actually read my mind. No apologies needed. I'm just.." Terry starts. "You don't like the idea that our lawyer, a woman who's been through hell in her life, has to go through more. You especially don't like it since the ones making that happen are her family members. Especially after all the shit Tynie's been through with her legal career this year alone, from what you've told us. Baby, you're not alone in that." Kaytie finishes. Serving a round of drinks to everyone, Kaytie shuts up.

As they all sit down, Terry responds "I know I'm not alone in those regards baby. I just want that shit to stop, for Tynie's sake." Macie chimes in "Terry, we all do. I just met her the other day, and I'm with you on that."

With tears in her eyes, Kaytie prays "Lord, help us find a way to get Tynie away from this kind of bullshit. She's been through more than her share in this life! You know how we know her and why. You know we're not alone in wanting this either. Let those who've done this to her most recently learn slowly as to what they've caused. Make them pay the way Tynie has, please." Raising their glasses, Kaytie, Macie, and Terry bellow "AMEN!"

Sipping her drink, Macie wonders "Did that prayer just violate client confidentiality?" "No. It was a religious act which spoke of a welfare concern for clients. Trust me, we're good." Terry realizes. Kaytie weeps "It's not fair to Tynie though. All she does is try to help people, better their lives. She utilizes her past to assist others, and this is how she gets repaid?! What the fuck!" Macie leaps up to console her sister, advising "Terry, this time you stand down. Be a witness to this, trust me. You've done enough; Tynie'd tell ya the same shit."

"I know you're right. I already know how to work this too.. If need be." Terry assures, obeying Macie's wishes. Kaytie mumbles "Please don't let Tynie know I'm crying over her.. She won't like it. I know that, but I don't know how." Holding her sister, Macie overrules "Actually, you crying right now works for Tynie. Terry just said so. Trust him, Kaytie. Tynie'll agree to our logic when she sees it."

Saying nothing, Kaytie obeys her sibling, as Macie bear hugs her. Their drinks got neglected in that transference, all three figuring they'd go back to them when Kaytie's calmed. Macie admits "It hurts me too sis, honestly. I'm just trying to give Terry a break. Tynie'd want me to. I have a feeling." Terry grumbles "You two aren't lying. I just hope and pray those who've stood against Tynie get theirs someday."

Slowly calming down, Kaytie plots "We're not spending the rest of today like this. We're going to finish our drinks and go out for a bit once we're sober. I already know if Tynie needs us, she'll contact Terry. Those assholes don't deserve us honoring them like that." Macie agrees "On that one, you just read me and Terry's minds!" Breaking up the hug, Macie initiates them returning to their drinks. Terry affirms "Honey, Macie was right."

TreMarion makes it a couple blocks away from Terry's before pulling over and texting Bobby "I'm on my way to your house." Tynie feels the phone vibrate from her pocket, extracting it to answer the text. "Ok Daddy. Thank you. We'll talk when you get here." Tynie replies, laying their phone to the coffee table. Already aware as to why Tynie said that, TreMarion heads straight for her house. Fifteen minutes later, a knock is heard on Tynie's front door. Ending their embrace, she goes to answer it, letting TreMarion inside. Locking up behind him, Tynie says "I'm making us a round of drinks."

Heading for a recliner, TreMarion senses "I know why she went there." "Daddy, I love you. I think it's best that our proof stay in my office. All I'll need is written consent from you for possession! Bobby, on that you'll be signing as a witness!" Tynie hollers. Bobby gasps "She's baiting them!" "You got it!" TreMarion yells back, catching what his son in-law said. Crafting and delivering their drinks, Tynie sports a vindictive smile.

"I'm actually testing a few hunches." Tynie announces, serving Bobby and TreMarion before sitting down. Intrigued, Bobby queries "Really?" "Yeah, T and Sasha are the ones who've made me feel like possessing a niche in my family is mandatory in order to be loved. They have no clue as to Terry's orders about if my office gets fucked with. They also don't know is just how deeply our lack of trust in them runs. I've suspected since this shit hit T and Sasha are trying anything and everything to break me and Bobby up to go for our money. I've also had a feeling they're gunning for what Daddy has to get money out of it as well. I know they have twins to care for, but they didn't have to make me think this way! I already know they'd LOATHE me for doing the same things to them! They want our trust, they have to earn it. I felt trapped the other day, you two know full well what payback is.." Tynie states.

Hearing her statement, Bobby's jaw hits the floor as he rushes to set his drink aside. Engulfing her in his arms, Bobby vows "Nobody will succeed in breaking us up! I'm YOURS Tynie!" "Tynie, they won't succeed in that plot. I've had the same suspicions you just admitted. I didn't say anything because I wanted to hear how you were going to handle this, given the fact it hit in your home." TreMarion confesses, snaring Tynie's drink from her hand.

Settling all three drinks to the coffee table, TreMarion whispers "I hope T and Sasha are happy with what they've caused." "Bobby, I'm sorry for hurting you with my statement. You and Daddy deserved the truth." Tynie apologizes. "I'm not hurt by that baby. I'm pissed T and Sasha made you feel the ways you have." Bobby amends.

TreMarion sits back in the recliner, watching Tynie and Bobby slowly end their embrace. "I just got an idea. Of course, I'll need.." TreMarion starts. "Daddy, my office is ALWAYS open to you. I'll need you to occasionally search it anyway. You know why. All I ask is no client-related paperwork gets fucked with." Tynie finishes. "You got it!" TreMarion chimes, heading for that room of the house.

Seconds after Tynie and Bobby aren't in his sight, TreMarion calls Terry. "Sir, I hate to bother you at home like this. There are some updates you need to know.." TreMarion initiates, going into great detail about the suspicions Tynie, Bobby and he just discussed. Mentioning the "consent for possession statement" and why it's being drafted, TreMarion concludes "I was instructed to tell you that from now on, the legal affairs of T and Sasha are NOT to be handled the same day as those for me, Tynie and Bobby. Unless there's a limitation statute to contend with or something declared along those lines, of course. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are innocent unless we have to go to court to get a visitation arrangement. Should we have to do that, Tynie already swears we'll be returning to court repeatedly to keep it being honored. Bobby and I agree with her on that too." "Yeah, I figured as much. You got it. Those two won't know. I gave a bare-bones explanation to my wife and sister, in case something happens to me. I didn't get a vibe of trustworthiness off of T this morning." Terry allocutes.

"Terry, you acted on attorney's orders. I got wind before calling you." TreMarion swears. "DAMN!" Terry gulps. "Yep. We'll be in touch." TreMarion replies. "I know who to text and when. We'll be in touch." Terry surmises, hanging up.

In his house, Terry whispers "It's worse than I thought." Kaytie and Macie say as one upon catching that "You got to be shitting me!" Terry looks at the two women, shaking his head. Silence abounds those three, until Terry makes good on sending out a text.

In Tynie and Bobby's house, TreMarion elects to search Tynie's office upon arrival in that room, taking pictures with his phone as to its current status. Retrieving her laptop, TreMarion lays the framed statements belonging to he, Tynie and Bobby onto her desk. Aligning them to the side, TreMarion sets the laptop down long enough to get pictures of that also. Picking the laptop back up, he leaves the office entirely. Tynie and Bobby are sitting side-by-side sipping their drinks when TreMarion approaches the living room.

Giving a bit of a nervous smile, TreMarion wonders "Tell me you two wanted Terry updated.." "Yep!" Tynie chimes. Handing her the laptop, TreMarion adds " Terry gave a bare-bones explanation to Kaytie and Macie. Apparently when T was over, Terry's gut told him to." "Terry's gut and my orders." Tynie growls, typing away.

TreMarion sighs in relief, Bobby saying "Man, she told Terry that they'll work around anytime something's claimed on her name isn't true." Returning to the recliner, TreMarion expounds on everything he's done or discussed with Terry relating to the situations connected to T and Sasha as of late.

"Daddy, you've done well. Baby, can you tell Daddy what I mentioned he needs for the emergency security agent post in my practice?" Tynie returns. "TreMarion, after she's done with that, we're going shopping. We need some things for the house, and I don't want her cooped up all day. Trust me on this." Bobby plans. "I know EXACTLY where you just went with that! By the way, Tynie.. You look like you're feeling better." TreMarion uncovers.

"Yeah Daddy, from the stomach thing, I do." Tynie admits. Bobby rubs her shoulders saying softly "I know you didn't want it to come to this. I'm so sorry it hurts you. Baby, we didn't deserve a second of what they've done. T and Sasha however, are entitled to every moment of our payback. Terry'd tell ya the same thing." "Bobby, he actually did. What we're doing is attorney's orders. Oh, and unless there's a limitation statute to contend with or something claimed on those lines, I got our legal affairs severed from T and Sasha's. PERMANENTLY." TreMarion declares.

"Daddy, for that.. You're a SAINT!" Tynie cheers, checking her document. "What about the twins?" Bobby poses. "OH, should we have to go through the courts for ANY reason connected to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Terry's on our side. He won't represent T and Sasha unless things get better, then he'll revisit who he represents. That was part of the severing to our legal affairs. Especially after what I told him about Tynie's past. Sorry, but I had to go there. Not only that, Terry doesn't trust T and Sasha anymore either." TreMarion expounds.

On the screen of their phone, a text shows from Terry, stating "TreMarion was instructed to tell you. He's not lying on my name." Tilting her head away from the laptop screen, Tynie sees that, replying "Terry, I love what you've done for us. Is there any way you can fax me a copy of that to my office? Don't fax it to T and Sasha.. Let them find out on their own!" "You knew how I'd work this… very nice. The fax will arrive inside the hour." Terry responds. "Very well. Terry, from this text on: you're unavailable. You are to take Kaytie and Macie out for the rest of the day after sending that fax. Unless the shit starts hitting the fans, we won't be in touch again until after the funerals." Tynie orders. "Got it." Terry recalls, both then pocketing their phones.

"Yeahh, hell hath no fury like a pissed off semi-retired federal judge!" Tynie celebrates. "What did we just miss?" TreMarion wonders. "Oh that. Yeahh, T and Sasha are blessed as all hell to even have a lawyer now! You both know why too!" Tynie eludes. "Basically the only ones who trust T and Sasha are T and Sasha." Bobby translates. "By the sounds of it, pretty fuckin much!" TreMarion blurts. Tynie goes back to the document, editing it before that's sent to the printer. Bobby leans his lips to her ear, advising softly "You've done enough baby, I got this.." "Yes dear.." Tynie murmurs, hitting the "send to printer" button on her laptop. Gently taking the laptop from his wife, Bobby arises to get that paperwork from Tynie's practice's fax machine and printer.

TreMarion watches over Tynie as that happens, noticing her curl up in the space Bobby just sat. Sliding over on the couch next to her, TreMarion goes silent. "Daddy, I really didn't want any rifts to emerge in our family. I didn't want to do any of this! T and Sasha have to learn they fucked up, though. I don't want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to see our family's broken. I already know we are Daddy, otherwise none of this would have happened!" Tynie weeps.

Wrapping his arm around her, TreMarion says "We're not broken as a family, Tynie. T and Sasha need to learn from their mistakes, what they did was a big one. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. won't see any rifts, honey. Please believe me." Bobby returns to the living room, laying the consent onto the coffee table with a worried expression on his face.

"She's conflicted, Bobby." TreMarion informs, releasing his hold on Tynie. Getting off the couch, TreMarion adds "God I hope T and Sasha know just how badly they've hurt Tynie." "I think they will." Bobby senses. "Baby, I didn't want to do any of this. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are going to see our family's broken, that there are rifts between us. T and Sasha really hurt me. I wanted to get them to learn they'd fucked up, yet I didn't see this as a risk until now." Tynie restates. Sitting on the couch seconds after that confession ceased, Bobby attests "Honey, T and Sasha had everything we've done coming. As for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. seeing rifts in the family, trust me that WON'T be due to anything the three of us do! I know they hurt you, my love. The unknowns coming from this situation are scaring you. Frankly, they're concerning me and TreMarion too." Tynie slithers into him, wrapping herself in Bobby's arms.

Just then, Terry calls the couple's phone. TreMarion answers for the pair, learning "T and Sasha want to send a demonstration of their remorse to the three of you. I don't know if Tynie and Bobby will deem that a bribery thing." "They can send it, but they answer to me. Tynie's just starting to get over that stomach bug, so they're unavailable for this meet up. Actually that's why I answered their phone. I'm also receiving their remorse gift while armed. Terry, THAT'S how far our lack of trust runs with them. They've done a real number on Tynie. She's afraid that the twins will grow up in a broken family over this shit!" TreMarion replies.

Terry's stunned, asking "Let me guess, they basically reopened a shit ton of scars from Tynie's past?" "Like three thirty packs of beer in the hands of fratboys on Spring Break." TreMarion concurs. Writing that one down, Terry requires "They won't know of this conversation. I'll send those two right to Tynie's. You know how to handle it." "I'll be waiting." TreMarion affirms, hanging up. Tynie heard the line her Dad used with Terry, her giggling "Daddy, Terry's thinking you're just as weird as me now!" "You know what they say about apples and trees dear." Bobby jokes. Tynie laughs at that, realizing in a moment of comedy, Bobby made a point.

TreMarion announces "Apparently those two want to send something over here. Terry called it a demonstration of remorse. He'd originally thought you two would think it was a bribery thing. I'm to handle it though." Stopping her laughter, Tynie surmises "I'm glad you're handling that Daddy." TreMarion assures "It's no problem." Getting up from the recliner, TreMarion heads outside to meet T and Sasha. Turning back to meet eyes with the couple, TreMarion lifts his shirt, saying "Terry's orders." Nodding curtly together, Tynie and Bobby go to sign the consent notice as witnesses. Resuming their post on the couch, she and Bobby kiss for the first time in a while.

T and Sasha show up in the driveway with the twins five minutes later, TreMarion meeting them at the van. He adjusts his shirt to conceal the fact there's a firearm on his hip, explaining "I'm to have my piece on me whenever I leave my house. Terry's orders since we've had so much shit hit. The only reason you two aren't to be armed is the fact you have the twins to care for." "I can totally understand that, TreMarion." T concedes.

Sasha gets out of the van, opening the side bay door with a smile. "We also know why Tynie's not coming around the babies right now. Apparently a client may have been sick when she last had a meeting in her office. Least that's what Terry told me. Oh, T spoke for me too on understanding Terry's orders." Sasha relays. "Terry didn't lie on that one." TreMarion promises, then being lead to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Kissing them both quickly TreMarion whispers "We all love you." The babies smile, reaching their little hands for TreMarion. Kissing each hand, TreMarion vows "You'll be around us soon. We love you." Petting their tiny palms, TreMarion smiles before slowly backing away. "I did that on purpose. You two will need to get ahold of that doctor Terry had around them the other day. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. should have a check-up since they're newborns." TreMarion advises.

"I'll make that call. T doesn't believe in driving while using a cellphone." Sasha plans, securing the sidebay door of the van. Looking T dead in the eyes, TreMarion applauds "I like that in you." Getting out to hand over what was deemed the remorse gift, T chirps "Thank you." Scoring that item in his hands, TreMarion says "Sasha, go ahead and make that call. Cite me, Tynie and Bobby as emergency contacts. After all, we're family." "Will do." Sasha promises.

With a wave, TreMarion sees T and Sasha pull away. Heading back in the direction of the house, TreMarion beams with pride at what he just learned about T. Seeing TreMarion approach the front stoop, Tynie arises to open the door. Welcoming him in, Tynie secures the home. TreMarion declares while taking the gift to the coffee table "T's realized the error of their ways, as has Sasha. This gift was just a first step to prove it. Apparently, T doesn't believe in cellphone driving. I told Sasha to cite us as emergency contacts for the twins, too. Of course I did that after advising them to get the babies their first checkup. I did that to try and prevent any rifts from worsening. Oh, did I mention Sasha understood why they weren't sent in here entirely?"

Settling that to the coffee table, Tynie sees a glow on her Dad's face. "Well, that was a rather interesting twist." She cheers. Bobby attests "That's no joke!"

Seeing the consent notice ready to be signed, TreMarion scrawls his name to it before stashing that in Tynie's end table drawer. They all finally examine the gift, realizing it was a bouquet of roses in various colors. There's a note attached, that Bobby reads. T wrote up a rather deep apology, citing also their intention to fully say sorry to Tynie's face another day. "Baby.. We're framing that shit.." Tynie taunts. TreMarion uncovers "We're also framing what I temporarily stashed in Tynie's end table drawer." Bobby adds "Another day you guys, trust me." "You got it!" Tynie and TreMarion say as one.

Seated on the couch together, Bobby sees Tynie slide into his lap. Draping his shoulders in her arms, she then rests her right cheek against his collarbone. Allowing her hair to flow atop her arm, Tynie closes her eyes. "What is it baby?" Bobby worries through a sigh. "I'm just glad that's all over." Tynie murmurs. "You aren't alone." Bobby and TreMarion assure in the same second. Hearing Bobby's heartbeat, Tynie premeditates "Daddy, I say we frame everything T and Sasha gave us in writing. Have that strewn all over the top of my file cabinets in my office. I figure it this way, let them have reminders every time they go into my office. You and Bobby are consented to search the shit out of that room, just don't destroy potential evidence or client-related documents. I said that's all over, yet I still don't trust those two! They best NOT think this remorse gift is going to fix that!" "She's a GENIUS!" TreMarion gasps. "Eh, my intellect is constantly inspired by the man holding me." Tynie replies meekly. Blushing, Bobby leans his lips to her ear prior to answering "You inspire me too baby. Constantly."

Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off again, Terry calling. TreMarion answers it, declaring "Those two aren't available right now, Terry. Their discussing how Tynie's office is to be re-arranged so that when T and Sasha change the babies, nothing with her practice can be damaged or stolen."

Terry responds "Tell me they're also discussing who can search that room and when." "Already have. Me and Bobby, when armed after T and Sasha leave with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. You are consented as well, whenever you're here.. The being armed part also applies. Oh, all the evidence we've gotten off of T and Sasha is to be adorned across the tops of Tynie's office's file cabinets, to show as a reminder whenever they're in Tynie's office. I already gave consent in writing for that with my copy, that proof is to be handled exactly as T and Sasha's other documents given us through the past few days. Tynie's idea." TreMarion includes. "Oh fuck!" Terry gasps. "Yeah." TreMarion chirps.

"If that's Terry, tell him Bobby and I just decided to host a post-memorial bonfire at another time. Namely, since I'm not about to chance the babies getting whatever the fuck I got. I'll need permits to do that on private property though!" Tynie half-hollers. "I heard her. Good plan. As for the permits, not needed. I have bonfires on my land every summer." Terry advises. "I'll let her know. Quick question.. The whole 72 hour no taking T and Sasha calls thing.." TreMarion starts. "Considered over. They met their deadline." Terry replies. TreMarion says "We'll be in touch" with Terry repeating it to him before the call's ended.

Lifting her head, Tynie wonders "I didn't just…" "You read my mind honey. Relax." Bobby swears. Turning her gaze to TreMarion, Tynie offers "Daddy, since you've taken on handling calls for me and Bobby, I say one of us drives. T shouldn't be the only one who doesn't cellphone drive, really. Not only that, I am taking you two guys to brunch before we go shopping." "You have a deal." TreMarion answers, all three getting up from where they sat after. Tynie again looks Bobby in the eyes, concerned she'd just stepped on his toes. "Honey, listen. You know I'll only stop one of your ideas if I think it's dangerous. You've read my mind, so there's no need to worry. There is one change to your plan though, we're all paying for each other for brunch." Bobby details.

Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie blurts "I don't have to walk on eggshells.. Thank you Jesus!" "Ooohh, They're so lucky that what I want to do right now is a fucking felony!" TreMarion howls, going to obtain a few of Tynie's distributor cartridges. "That answers everything. Baby, you NEVER have to walk on eggshells! If anyone wants you to, they answer to ME!" Bobby vows. Pocketing her distributor cartridges, TreMarion hears "Daddy, no. I'll go get my purse."

Kissing Bobby's lips briefly, Tynie departs to attain that item. "TreMarion, they're not worth it. I say we work with what you told Terry. Let them learn in their own way. Of course, I'll need you to relay Tynie's idea about the bonfire." Bobby warns.

Emptying his pockets, TreMarion texts that to T using that couples shared phone, then adding "They've chosen to do as T does regarding cellphone driving. We have to get a few things replaced. If it's urgent you know what to do. We love you." Sasha fires back "She's a genius! We will. Tell Little Shit and Bobby thank you for everything. I'll call them later, we're heading for that doctor's office. Love you." Responding with "Love you too. Will do. I may be the one answering that call" TreMarion pockets the couple's shared phone.

Tynie reappears in the living room, wrapping an arm around Bobby's waist. Slipping his wallet and conceal carry permit into one of his back pockets, she also manages to clip a firearm to Bobby's hip at the same time. "By the way.." Tynie eludes, lifting her shirt. "That's an ultimate last resort babe." Bobby grumbles, disarming his wife.

Locking that gun into his end table drawer, Bobby wraps Tynie's hips with his left arm. "Bobby's absolutely right. You don't ever need to feel that being armed is best. Only when it's the sole option do you clip a gun to your side, Tynie. That's not just me and Bobby's wishes, it's also Terry's orders. He told me." TreMarion verifies.

Smiling from ear to ear, Tynie spins around so her eyes deadlock with Bobby's. "Love you baby. Please be safe when protecting me." She worries. Kissing her lips shortly, Bobby swears "I will be. TreMarion too. You don't have to say it." Spinning around again, Tynie wonders "Ok, which one of our rides do you want to take Daddy?" "Honestly, mine. I know you two have nice cars, yet with everything that's hit lately.." TreMarion explains. Nodding, Tynie goes quiet.

"Bobby, bear hug her." TreMarion advises. Obeying, Bobby goes cold silent. "Tynie, I don't know how to tell you this. Before we lost Bruno, he transferred his house and SUV to me. We managed to do that on a "guys day," because he didn't want you worried someone I won't name would get the properties." TreMarion admits.

"Bobby told me something about that, on the night we lost Bruno. Daddy, I really don't blame him. He was also providing a gratitude gift if ya think about it. He knows you're the elder in the family, the one who's never betrayed us. He did that entirely on his gut and Marine code. It's cool." Tynie returns. "Ok, that was NOT the answer I saw coming!" TreMarion chuckles. "She's right though." Bobby defends. "Babe, stand down. I just stunned Daddy. It's cool." Tynie whispers, slinging her purse to an arm. With a short nod, Bobby leads her out of the house with TreMarion in tow. "Daddy, you'll need to take a set of our keys to lock up." Tynie advises, seeing TreMarion go for one of her keyrings. "Yeah, that changes when we're out today too!" Bobby promises.

"Only if I can give you two a key to my place." TreMarion counter-offers. "Umm Daddy, that was the idea." Tynie laughs. Leaving the residence mere moments after it's secured, TreMarion insists upon escorting the two in the direction of his SUV. Bobby whisks Tynie in first, going to the other side immediately. As she pops his door open from the other side, TreMarion takes a call. "I need to speak with Tynie." Macie declares. Handing Tynie the device, TreMarion watches Bobby get in, halting their travels. "What's up sis?" Tynie asks. "I've been given a choice. Retire or be fired. Apparently when I was on shift unaware that I had a stomach bug, I'd…" Macie starts. "You send for your retirement forms by fax. If you want, I can go after those fucks!" Tynie mandates. "I'll use Terry's machine. Thanks!" Macie replies. "Macie, Don't file those forms until my Daddy has us at either at home or at Terry's! We have to replace a few things for my residence today, so that won't be for a few hours. If ANYONE gives you ANY shit.. Call me!" Tynie requires. Overhearing her, TreMarion hands Bobby his phone. Terry gets wind of what just happened, saying "I know who did that to Macie. Thing is, I also know who's above him. I'll get this resolved. Tynie's off shift, but I'm claiming how I do this is on her orders. Tell me you know how to explain this." Terry insists.

"Like the back of my head. Tell Macie that until you get that done, she's to stand down on filing for retirement. Tynie's new orders." Bobby assures. Terry hollers "MACIE STAND DOWN! You go relax! Tynie, Bobby and I got this!" "Got it!" Macie yelps. "By the way sis, Everything you just got yelled to you: true. We'll be in touch." Tynie summarizes. "Figured that. Later." Macie retorts, hanging up. "Daddy, the phones.. Stay on me. Whatever calls or texts we miss can be handled later." Tynie states, pursing both TreMarion's and the one shared with Bobby. In her left ear, Bobby whispers. "Terry knows what hit and who's to blame. He's got this, on your orders." "I kind of figured as much." Tynie surmises. With that, TreMarion drives them away, secretly hoping today's better than the whole week has been.

Heading to Krygan's guns first, TreMarion declares "I've wanted to do this for you two anyway. You won't win the argument, either." "Daddy, we'd never argue with you. I already know who got you thinking that way. There IS a catch though: Bobby and I reserve the right to do the same kind of thing for you in the future." Tynie counters. Sliding closer to Bobby, Tynie closes her eyes as her arms go around his shoulders. "You OK baby?" Bobby worries. "Yeah. I'm good." Tynie mutters.

When they park before Krygan's, Bobby leads his wife out of the SUV as TreMarion waits beside it to lock up. "Tynie, Terry says you're off shift until we deal with Kaytie's settlements." TreMarion whispers. Nodding, Tynie goes quiet again. Krygan's a bit apprehensive at first, Bobby verifying as his arm goes for Tynie's waist "He's cool. He's her Dad." "Oh, sorry." Krygan gulps, welcoming them in. Giving Krygan a death stare, Tynie bellows "I swear to whatever God you believe in: you will NEVER see us again after today! You are also to find another fucking attorney because I am effectively dropping you as a client! I will have that in writing if you want! I DO NOT represent people who disrespect my marriage and my father!" TreMarion warns "You heard the woman!"

What Tynie didn't know in that moment is Terry had gone to Krygan's with Kaytie and Macie, they'd heard her rant as well. Krygan was advised by Terry "She shouldn't have had to go that far! We witnessed it all! You won't be seeing my family in here again either!" Those words echoing causes Tynie to leap and spin her head around like a shot. "Hi Tynie.." Kaytie laughs. Macie adds "OH, Krygan.. I WILL Put the word out! You just committed SEVERAL acts of discrimination! Yeah, enjoy having a business now, because when I'm done.. You'll be DESTITUTE!" "Macie.. Make it happen!" Tynie growls. Without another word directed at Tynie, Macie complies. "Yeah, you really fucked up Krygan!" Bobby yells. TreMarion's able to get proof of his conceal carry permit status, alongside everything else they'd come to Krygan's for in the first place. Instead of making them pay for it, Krygan gives it away. "I won't need that written proof Tynie spoke of." Krygan mutters. "By the sounds of it, you won't get that now anyway." TreMarion retorts.

Having everything together, Bobby and Tynie break up their embrace to carry their items to TreMarion's SUV. "Kaytie, you get Terry and Macie the fuck out of here! Call me tonight after Macie's done running her mouth. She's acting on attorney's orders if ANYONE bitches!" Tynie mandates. Looking at the two people with her, Kaytie mentions "You heard the woman." Krygan watches his last customers ever leave, looking away as their vehicles are loaded.

Entering TreMarion's SUV, Bobby and Tynie say nothing. Terry walks up on TreMarion's side, telling them "We know what to do and when. We'll be in touch. Unless it's urgent, that means AFTER your family's funerals." "Good with us." TreMarion assures, Terry returning to his ride. Driving away from Krygan's, TreMarion already knows what's next on the agenda. Tynie again slides to sit closer to Bobby, as the couple meets eyes; Bobby catches a glow that speaks of happiness in hers. Returning it in kind, they kiss with a wildly deep passion. "They remembered.." TreMarion whispers, taking them to brunch. Slipping apart from that affection a bit later, Tynie asks "Now, are there any worries on my man's mind?" "That depends, are there any on my woman's?" Bobby queries back. "None that we can't take on together babe." Tynie giggles. "Same here gorgeous.. Same here." Bobby laughs. "That's the most I've heard you two laugh in days!" TreMarion gleams. "After the hell we've endured, we deserve it!" Tynie infers. "No shit!" Bobby and TreMarion say together.

By this time, Terry's taking Macie and Kaytie out, as Macie continues to comply with the orders given inside Krygan's. "Three more phone calls and Krygan's done for!" Macie cheers, heading to end that being the case. T and Sasha are at home, caring for the babies before taking them to that doctor. "Baby, I don't know why, but I can't forget what we did to Tynie." Sasha worries. "We're not supposed to. We need that to remind us just how lucky we are." T says, wrapping his arms around Sasha. "I just wish we could take it all back." Sasha weeps. "You're not alone. We as a family will make it. We have to. For Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s sake." T vows. Being taken into a tighter hug, Sasha melts into T. "I know this may be going too fast, but you're fuckin hot." Sasha whispers. "So are you baby." T whispers, adding "It's only going too fast when one of us says so."

TreMarion has the three of them parked before a nice restaurant moments after leaving Krygan's, everyone around them splitting off to create a mock red carpet. "They ended Krygan's! We got to keep them happy to keep our jobs!" The staffers defer to each other, causing Tynie to laugh vindictively. From that second on, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby get treated like dignitaries for the most part. Bobby catches their server start to eye over Tynie like a hooker. "Get your eyes off my wife or get your ass kicked.. PICK ONE!" Bobby howls. The manager comes up, firing that staffer before handling the rest of what that trio wants. "It's on the house." The manager gulps, TreMarion leading Tynie and Bobby out to the SUV in a flash after they finish eating.

Leaning into Bobby, Tynie whispers "Tonight baby.. Trust me.." Smiling broadly as he guides her to the back of the SUV, Bobby nods. Hopping in together, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all slam their doors before TreMarion drives them away. "Don't apologize for that fucker, Daddy." Tynie warns. Sitting as closely as she could to Bobby, Tynie lines her lips with his right cheek. Kissing her way to Bobby's ear, Tynie gleams under her breath "Oooh, you were so FIERCE!" Sighing happily as she dropped her head to the crest of Bobby's shoulder, Tynie blushes. Bobby kisses her forehead, swearing softly "ANYTHING for you babe."

Curling up slightly, Tynie starts giggling again. "I don't know how ya do it man, but you seem to always get her happy after serious shit." TreMarion applauds. "He loves me with all he is. We're equals on that one. That's how." Tynie answers, ending her giggles. "It's true." Bobby vouches, smiling and blushing. Tynie realizes "We did it baby, we made it." The rest of their morning is spent hitting the mall rather hard; Bobby's entertainment centers both getting entirely replaced. Tynie sets it up to have those delivered to her house, turning to Bobby and TreMarion with a broad smile saying "Let's get the hell outta here!"

She doesn't let her Dad carry anything, Bobby wondering why. "Baby, Daddy's done enough for now. We handle everything else later." Tynie plans. Ending the gap between them, Tynie mutters "Besides, you know how I feel about being weak in case a ho tries anything on you." Without it being said, Tynie and Bobby make good on getting their purchases to TreMarion's SUV safely. "Daddy, I'm ordering in our next meal. There's a few surprises for you two.. That's all I'm saying!" Tynie eludes, hopping in to the SUV first. "Little Shit!" TreMarion yelps, securing the trunk.

"Yeah, but we love her no matter what." Bobby brags, heading to join his wife. Settling in as they have every time they've ridden in TreMarion's SUV, Bobby asks "You didn't do what I think you did.. Did you?" Giving him a mock hurt look, Tynie explains "All I did was get gratitude gifts for you and Daddy." Laying her head to his shoulders, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, Bobby replying "Thank you baby. From both of us."

"Tynie, I know you believe in gratitude gifts. However, what you just got me is the LAST one. I love you, as does Bobby. We don't want you thinking our love comes with a mandate to be given anything outside your love. If I need something, I'll ask. I already know I'm not going to be able to get you to stop spoiling Bobby rotten." TreMarion requires.

"Honey, I love you. I don't want you feeling trapped again, yet on this one.. I'm with him." Bobby mutters. "I already know why you two said that. It's totally alright. Matter of fact, THANK YOU, because I don't want to do those anymore. It's tethered to far too much of our past bullshit. When I say "our" I don't mean just me and Bobby, I mean the family's." Tynie realizes. "OK.. Did NOT see THAT one coming!" Bobby and TreMarion answer in the same second.

"Yeah, I meant to do that! I figured it out when we left the restaurant, honestly. I don't want my heart on my sleeve or my bank account recurrently risking total drainage to keep people in gifts. I WILL still get my man the best in this life, occasionally. After what T and Sasha did, my eyes got opened in a way I really didn't expect. Please tell me you know what the hell I mean by that." Tynie swears. TreMarion's answer "I may or may not be speaking for Bobby on this one: GOOD CALL!"

Bobby's answer comes in the form of a deep kiss. Breaking that off slowly after a few minutes, he adds "He did speak for me." "Figured that." Tynie sighs.

"When we get back to your place, you two go on inside. Trust me on this." TreMarion plots. "Daddy, no. Bobby's helping you with that. I insist." Tynie overrules. "She beat me to it." Bobby admits. "I thought you knew gorgeous.. I'm good." Tynie snarks.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Oh, I know baby.. I know that real well." Blushing, Tynie mouths "Later babe." Pulling up to Tynie and Bobby's before the couple can continue that conversation, TreMarion hops out first. Kissing Bobby with a brief passion, Tynie promises "I'll be waiting for you inside honey.." "We'll be careful, no worries." Bobby swears, the two following TreMarion out after. Tynie heads to unlock the house, taking over the recliner nearest the front door as soon as she can.

Realizing the drinks from earlier had been totally neglected, she goes to clear from them. TreMarion and Bobby make a few trips back and forth from the SUV, Tynie arising to get them drinks as they try to lock up. "You guys will need to leave that open!" She hollers. Obeying her, TreMarion finds a delivery guy with two entertainment centers on the other side of the door.

Heading back to the others in her house, Tynie requires "Listen shithead, one of those is to go into the master bedroom. You will be escorted by my father and my husband, who will be armed! If you give them ANY SHIT, you will be handled as our attorney REQUIRES us to: As a trespasser. Oh, did I mention our attorney ORDERED us to SHOOT trespassers on site?!" Hearing that, Bobby goes for his end table as TreMarion lifts his shirt. "She's NOT LYING!" TreMarion bellows.

Switching out firearms, Bobby catches the way the delivery guy's eyeing Tynie. Drawing his gun, Bobby yells "You're a trespasser NOW asshole!" TreMarion follows Bobby's lead, the delivery guy finding himself trapped between two armed men. Tynie goes for her end table, grabbing the gun from it and aiming squarely for the delivery guy's testicles. Three shots then ring out, Tynie hitting her mark at the same time as TreMarion and Bobby. Seeing where Tynie shot the guy, TreMarion and Bobby wince before TreMarion checks the entertainment centers for bullet-related damage.

"Yeah, he got lucky. No damage." TreMarion declares, calling Terry. Relating everything that just happened, TreMarion adds "Yeah, the men of this world REALLY don't want to make Tynie use one of her guns. She got a shot off at the trespasser.. Right in the bastards' nuts!" "OH!" Terry winces, advising how to handle it with the cops. Vowing to comply with Terry's orders, TreMarion hangs up.

Five minutes later, the guy's carted out on a gurney as a responding sergeant inquires "Which one of you three made the shot between his legs?" "I did! On attorney's orders! We're all certified for conceal carry by the way!" Tynie yells. "Nice shot!" The sergeant cheers. "Thank you!" Tynie hollers back, not having left her seat.

"Sir, there are to be no charges for any of you three. You just saved the federal prison system a lot of money. The dude was wanted out of IL for being a serial rapist. He was working in New York under an assumed name. The nutshot got him, as in fatally. I'll find out if there's a reward for this from the feds and be in touch." The sergeant declares. "Thank you." TreMarion chirps, providing the sergeant with his number. "I'll identify myself and my rank when I call." The sergeant promises, getting a nod from TreMarion. "I don't know how she does it." TreMarion mutters, securing the house. "How I do what?" Tynie wonders, learning everything. Disarming them both, Bobby gives a sheepish smile.

"Honey no. Your shot made mine possible. Daddy's shot made both of ours possible. We just backed our own, that's all." Tynie overrides. "You amaze me." Bobby gleams, taking a seat next to her. "Thing is, she's right." TreMarion uncovers, going for the recliner. "Umm babe, that asshole made something else possible too!" Tynie chuckles. "Which is?" Bobby wonders.

"Oh, you'll get to lay back and relax. I'll get to set the entertainment center up. Ya know, like I once told you I could?" Tynie recalls. "Honey no. We do that together." Bobby counters. "You two handle that later. I got this. Relax." TreMarion mandates, getting up to make them drinks and a meal. "Daddy!" Tynie grumbles.

Discovering neither entertainment center was set up; Tynie leaps to change that for the one in the living room. "No babe.." Bobby mumbles, joining her. TreMarion soon hears Tynie testing the entertainment center for sound set up, before she starts swearing like a drunk Marine. Her rant ended with "This rat fucktard Bavarian piece of shit best Goddamned well start co-operating with me!" "You mean it best do that with me. You're on break beautiful." Bobby soothes. A few moments later, the sound is perfect, Bobby takes Tynie back to the couch. "You've bought enough major purchase type items for a while Tynie. I did this on purpose. You and Bobby have what you need until we as a family get those settlements done." TreMarion announces, bringing in the drinks and meal.

"You're right Daddy. Thank you." Tynie concedes, leading them in tearing apart the meal. Between bites, TreMarion asks "Do I have consented access.." "Daddy, no. you and Bobby do that together. I'm checking over the house when you do. You know why." Tynie intrudes. Eating in silence from there, TreMarion learns from the look on Bobby's face that she again beat him to saying something. Arising to clean up, Tynie hears their phone going off from her purse. Sheepishly, TreMarion confesses "I got my phone out of there earlier, before we left the SUV and unloaded it." "She wanted you to. She told me." Bobby assures. From across the house, Tynie adds "Daddy! Bobby's not lying!"

The cleanup from their meal doesn't take long, Tynie returning to the living room before insisting "We finish these drinks before anyone does anything else. I know I made an extra trip to the kitchen out of this, but that was intentional." They nod and chug the drinks, TreMarion sensing why his kid said that without a peep. Leaning her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie frets "Please be careful honey.." "Before we go anywhere, I got an idea. Bobby, that other TV gets returned. I'm also having the old entertainment center taken out of here. I'll handle that now." TreMarion mandates.

Bobby winds up answering their phone after that's said, TreMarion honoring his own plan inside of three phone calls. "Sasha, TreMarion was asked to tell you that. Go ahead. List Terry as the family attorney on record too, I'll get that cleared later." Bobby educates. "Umm Bobby, on that one.. T beat ya to it." Sasha admits.

"Actually, T showed you that you three are in good hands with that move. I like that in him honestly. TreMarion and Tynie do too." Bobby overrides. "I never thought of that!" Sasha gasps. "It's ok. Call us if you need anything. Other than that, we'll see ya tomorrow. We do love you guys, but you know why Tynie has things situated as they are right now." Bobby concludes. "We totally respect it. We took it as her protecting the twins, Bobby. We'll call ya if we need anything. We love you too. See ya tomorrow." Sasha finalizes, hanging up.

From the kitchen, Tynie presumes "Lemme guess, they're the ones walking on motherfucking eggshells. Sasha or T, one kissed Bobby's ass thirty two trillion ways from last Saturday. We're emergency contacts for the twins' and their medical. Bobby claimed that on Daddy too, since Daddy just got off the phone. Terry's registered as the attorney on record for that too. Oh, and we'll see them tomorrow barring emergencies." "Umm honey, I'm taking you to get a lotto ticket!" Bobby hollers. "You got to be shittin me!" TreMarion assumes. "Nope, she read them like a book!" Bobby brags.

"Ya know what? Trying my hand at the New York Lottery sounds good. After all the shit we've had hit with my money, it's worth the shot! I say we get that now so my luck doesn't go shitty before we do!" Tynie celebrates.

Getting out of their seats at the same time, Bobby and TreMarion show a united front to that idea. Bobby reloads Tynie's purse, adding a few of her cartridges and all the cellphones in the house to it. "I'm also buying the greatest man my heart's ever romantically known a lotto ticket. My life and luck have bettered because of the opportunities Bobby's being a part of my existence afforded me." Tynie mandates. Blushing, Bobby mutters "Aww, thank you babe."

"I don't want to call Terry out again until after the funerals. I say whatever we claim on Terry's name, I get cleared after the fact." Tynie plots. "Good call!" Bobby cheers. "Tynie, that was a good call. I can't make good on getting the old entertainment center and TV removed from here until Monday around noon, though. Their only licensed driver for a delivery truck is on vacation right now." TreMarion admits. "That works well actually, Daddy. Let's get those lotto tickets!" Tynie appraises.

Escorting her out of the house, Bobby slings Tynie's purse to her left arm. Following the couple outside, TreMarion secures the residence as they again go for his SUV. Hopping in together, those three head off to get lotto tickets, Tynie hoping silently for no more bullshit to enter their day. Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at a gas station, Tynie advising "Daddy you fill this SUV up after we get those tickets. Trust me. Baby, if it's cool with Daddy.. I say we ride with him tomorrow to the funerals." "It's cool with me Tynie, I had the same idea." TreMarion assures, the trio then going inside.

The man behind the counter sees Tynie, averting his eyes so there's no problems. "Sir, you don't have to study your shoes when dealing with me. In fact, stop. You can look me in the eyes, just do so respectably." Tynie requires. Complying with her wishes, the attendant learns "Ya see that black SUV over there? It's getting filled with PREMIUM.. On MY dime! We need three lotto tickets.. Mega Millions. Beyond that, we also need a case of your MOST EXPENSIVE beer!"

Showing the attendant her driver's license, Tynie hears "Miss, you may want to get that renewed soon. It expires in a week." "Thank you! I'll get that done next week!" Tynie gasps. "Hey, I'd rather warn ya than risk seeing ya pulled over catching a 700 dollar no license ticket from not telling ya if I had the shot." The attendant replies meekly. "You're good for that ." Tynie gleams, seeing the attendant start to retrieve the items she listed.

Returning to Tynie, the attendant apologizes "Miss, a Krygan had me believing that if I even looked you in the eyes.. This place would get shut down." Bobby hears that inquiring "Exactly how fast are you willing to say that to our attorney?" "Immediately work for you?" The attendant asks back, seeing Bobby go for their phone.

TreMarion ducks out to fill his SUV, already aware as to what Tynie did for him in that regard. "The "Miss" thing.. Out the window right now dude. Call me Tynie. The one handing you our phone is Bobby. Oh, and thanks for this." Tynie advises. "Tynie, I'm Darek." Darek returns, Tynie briefly leaping the counter to hug him. "She doesn't do handshakes." Darek laughs, getting Bobby to shake his head.

"Terry, I'm sorry to call you like this." Bobby starts, expounding on what just happened. Handing Darek the phone, Bobby's asked "Babe, get Terry the BEST wine, whiskey, beer, and scotch this joint has! We owe the man that much!" "Yes dear." Bobby agrees, going to get those liquors. "Sir, your clients just did something. They're getting you OUR BEST beer, wine, whiskey, and scotch. They say they owe ya." Darek adds. "I know why too." Terry laughs. "Darek!" Tynie blurts. Returning their phone to her, Darek promises "I don't believe in hiding information from attorneys."

"Terry, Darek sold out our surprise. Bobby and I figured what Darek said was true. I ask that you enjoy this with Kaytie and Macie, ya know.. As family relaxing while one's on vacation?" Tynie surmises. "Consider this your retainer and legal fees. When I say that I mean you already know who this doesn't cover." Terry advises. "You got a deal!" Tynie beams, the two then hanging up. "I gave your attorney my number." Darek confesses, returning Tynie's driver's license to her. "You did good honey. Relax. After we pay for all this, you have a good night." Tynie retorts.

Paying for it all, Tynie and Bobby take their purchases back to TreMarion's SUV. "Daddy, we got one stop to make before going back to my place." Tynie confesses. "Terry's I'm assuming." TreMarion presumes, getting Tynie to nod.

Soon they get to Terry's house, Tynie calls Terry's cellphone. Macie answers it, Tynie advising "I need you or Kaytie one to meet me in the driveway. Got something for the three of you. I want Terry to kick back." "I'll be out there in three minutes." Macie promises, hanging up. "Terry, you and Kaytie are apparently to stand down. Tynie just called. Said she has something for us." Macie declares, exiting the home. "Yeah, she's a little shit!" Terry giggles.

Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek before she meets with Macie, Terry's newest libations taken into his house by both women. "Evidently you and I are on break TreMarion!" Bobby laughs. Leading Tynie inside, Macie has a bit of a nervous look on her face. "Relax sis, it'll be handled. Just shush and follow my lead." Tynie evades. "You got it!" Macie giggles. Kaytie opens their home to Tynie and Macie, Tynie asking "Kaytie, do you all have a special fridge for this?" Escorting their attorney and her sister to the kitchen, Kaytie wonders "What gave ya this idea, Tynie?" "Wasn't my idea." Tynie admits.

Terry tails the women to the kitchen, catching the brands of the liquor Tynie and Macie brought in. "Tynie, you didn't!" Terry gasps. "Actually, Bobby did." Tynie blurts. "Yeah, her being a little shit musta rubbed off!" Kaytie boasts. "That's a bad thing.. Why?" Tynie queries. "We never said it was!" Macie defends." You three have fun. To keep Terry's ass out of a sling, You're effectively under attorney's orders to drink that liquor at a decent pace while Macie's in town. He knows why I went there too! Terry, you're off duty unless someone in my family calls you out again. We'll only do that if the shit.." Tynie starts. "Starts hitting the fan." Terry finishes, seeing their attorney out of the house.

Locking up behind Tynie, Macie wonders "How do we repay what she just stashed in Kaytie's fridge?" "We treat her with respect. We see to it Terry's a warrior for her family's legal matters. Beyond that, we enjoy those drinks." Kaytie profiles. "Ladies, Tynie's latest orders were to keep me from catching a double dipping case. She didn't want me to lose everything. Beyond that, Kaytie's right." Terry admonishes.

Running back to the SUV, Tynie flies in and shuts the door before bragging "Bobby, you're officially a not-so-little shit to Terry, Kaytie and Macie!" "I wondered how long that would take." Bobby confesses. "I know why she played it like that too!" TreMarion realizes. "Honey, your being a not-so-little shit basically covered the retainer and legal fees for everyone in this SUV for life. That's how Terry played it." Tynie relates. "Huh?" TreMarion peeps, pulling away. "Paying Terry any other way is double dipping." Bobby informs. "You're fuckin me.. Right?" TreMarion mutters. "Nope." Tynie and Bobby say as one. Taking them back to Tynie's, Tremarion's in disbelief at what he just learned.

"Daddy, that's how far the zero-tolerance for double dipping laws have gone. I even had to put Terry, Macie, and Kaytie under attorney's orders to drink that shit at a responsible pace while relaxing while Macie's in town." Tynie expounds. "You got to be shitting me!" Bobby blurts. "Nope." Tynie asserts.

Giving Bobby their phone after taking it out of her purse again, Tynie sees a text from Terry "She isn't lying. She DID put us under those orders, I'm grateful for it. The laws for double dipping are STUPID extreme. Tynie asked me to send you guys this one. We'll be in touch." "Hey man, you guard our legal interests, Tynie guards yours. Have fun. We'll be in touch." Bobby replies, pocketing that device. "Tynie didn't lie. She actually understated. I JUST found out." Bobby educates. "Good God!" TreMarion blurts, soon after parking his SUV at Tynie's. "Hold the fuckin phone.. Babe, what did you just say?!" Tynie questions. "Yeah, you understated. Bigtime." Bobby responds.

Exiting the SUV at the same time, TreMarion leads them back to the trunk. Unloading it together, Tynie manages to bump TreMarion's keys to secure the car. As they go inside, TreMarion inquires "OK, just how does she do it?" "I have no idea." Bobby laughs. "Guys!" Tynie squeals, unlocking the front door. Bobby and TreMarion take their latest purchases straight to the fridge as Tynie secures the house again. The only items not shoved in the fridge are the Mega Millions tickets. With the three tickets separately obtained, those get laid out to the coffee table. Everyone in Tynie's then takes a seat in the living room, TreMarion worrying "I forgot to ask when the drawing is." "I didn't. It's in an hour." Tynie relays. "When did you find that out?" Bobby wonders. "When I shocked the shit out of Darek by leaping the counter to hug him!" Tynie laughs.

Reaching her arm around Bobby's shoulders, Tynie chuckles "I coulda swore you two knew I'm good like that!" "We do know that, you're on a roll!" TreMarion brags. Looking her dad dead in the eyes, Tynie adds "Hell, after everything that's hit I've needed to know when I'd be back on my A-game." "You were never off that babe." Bobby recounts, taking her into his arms fully. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand, Tynie relays "I just felt that I was. That's all. We've had the shit knocked out of us as a family in one way or another for a while now."

"About that, Tynie. I made an extra call when arranging the removal of the old entertainment center and TV. I went against Terry's orders on that, I'm sure. I called T and read him the riot act for how this has made you feel. I also educated him in no uncertain terms as to just how deeply this has affected the entire family. I know Terry said the evidence resolved some of this issue, but I wanted the facts to be engraved in T and Sasha's minds. The other people who've done this to you will get theirs while incarcerated, I'm certain. Relating to the family's settlements, I'll see to it that T and Sasha KNOW we don't trust them with money while retaining obedience to Terry's orders. As for the other assholes of the world, I say unless it's a major welfare issue we don't fuck with them beyond pressing charges. Other than that, we keep up the rule about shooting trespassers." TreMarion releases.

"TreMarion.. TRUST ME, They'll know. Terry and I got that settled on your name too." Bobby interjects. "NICE!" TreMarion cheers. "Very Impressive honey.." Tynie purrs. "Like I said: ANYTHING for you baby." Bobby restates. "Daddy, don't worry. You didn't go against Terry's orders. What you did was actually a part of my plan for how those two are treated until they re-earn our trust in full." Tynie educates. "Hell, I didn't know." TreMarion shrugs.

"Yeah. I've been thinking. I don't need to walk on eggshells, those two deserve recurrent refresher courses in just how bad they fucked up. I say that because I don't want T and Sasha thinking this will just blow over. I already know they'd do us the same way. Not only that, I figure Daddy doing that served as a declaration of our intent to provide said refresher courses." Tynie allocutes. "So I basically read your mind Tynie." TreMarion discovers. "Like a novel." Tynie beams.

Terry calls TreMarion at that moment, to thank them for the liquor. TreMarion relates what Tynie just said back to him, learning "She's within all three of your rights. Hell, I was just about to order that anyway. After that, you three do nothing else regarding that situation with T and Sasha. Let those two find out on their own just how much it'll take to re-earn your trust. We'll be in touch after the funerals, unless the shit hits the fan." "Got it." TreMarion yips, hanging up.

"Yeah, with Tynie's last plan.. We've done enough. You know what I'm referring to." TreMarion evades. "Sure do, Daddy." Tynie returns, answering for both. Searching for their tablet, Tynie breaks the hold shared with Bobby. Getting up to refresh their drinks, Bobby kisses her cheek. TreMarion lays his lotto ticket to the coffee table, getting Tynie to do the same with hers seconds after the tablet is in her hand. Returning to his wife and father in-law, Bobby follows that logic with his ticket, serving Tynie and TreMarion before himself. Sipping their libations, the three go silent as nerves surface in each of them separately.

Setting hers down, Tynie goes for the lottery website that will have the winning Mega Millions numbers using her tablet. "I'm going to check each ticket separately. All I ask is there's no celebration until we find out if everyone here won." Tynie premeditates. "Deal!" Bobby and TreMarion say at the same time.

Refreshing the page repeatedly, Tynie kills the remaining twenty minutes before the drawing. She takes up TreMarion's ticket first, comparing the numbers with the site's listing. Looking over her shoulders, Bobby re-checks the winning numbers with that ticket. Dejected, Tynie's smile fades immediately as they learn TreMarion didn't win. Checking Bobby's next, Tynie keeps her ticket for last as the way to explain that to her Dad is fought over in her head. "You two best not try to give me more of your money. I'm OK with not winning. I'd rather just do as we planned with the other legal settlements." TreMarion senses. "Yes Daddy." Tynie replies. Checking his ticket as Tynie had taken a break, Bobby learns he won. Biting back the urge to howl in celebration, he waits for Tynie to check hers. She eyes the numbers over, discovering she was one off from winning.

"We'll do as you wish TreMarion. I see this as another way to provide for the greatest woman I've ever loved!" Bobby announces. "You won?" Tynie squeaks. "Yeah babe. I won." Bobby relays. "Daddy, this time we're taking my ride!" Tynie hollers, getting the two men in her home to tail her outside with a wave. Locking up behind the couple, TreMarion remembers they're to give him a copy of the housekey.

"Later Daddy, I got to see to it my man doesn't lose out on winning the Mega Millions!" Tynie yells. Racing to her newest car, they fly off the land mere seconds after the home's secured. Returning to Darek and that gas station fifteen minutes later, Tynie orders "Dude get a lotto administrator to rather literally stand on my toes. My husband JUST WON the Mega Millions!" Handing over his ticket, Bobby warns "OH, you DON'T want to keep her waiting on that!" The lotto administrator takes Bobby's ticket while simultaneously standing on Tynie's toes. "Look bitch. I don't care what your title is, you have in your hand my man's ENTIRE fiscal future! We've already discussed it, he wants that payout done with an EXPEDITED direct deposit after the taxes get taken out. Keep us waiting all motherfuckin day and you answer to a semi-retired federal judge who doubles as our lawyer!" Tynie howls.

Drawing their phone from Tynie's pocket with Terry's number dialed, Bobby grumbles "All I got to do is flinch and he gets called!" Overhearing that, TreMarion goes toe-to-toe with the media. The newshounds are told in no uncertain terms that Bobby won't be doing interviews, TreMarion also mentioning "You got five seconds to get the fuck out of here before I swear to the cops that you media freaks are holding me, my daughter, and my son in law HOSTAGE!" Tynie grumbles as a feeling the lotto administrator can't be trusted "Flinch babe." TreMarion catches Terry in the entryway, explaining everything as they head back for Tynie and Bobby. "What's this I hear about you defrauding and exploiting a retired Detective turned Mega Millions lottery winner?" Terry commands.

Tynie slides her feet out from under the lotto administrators, ducking back to ask her Dad "You didn't call him.. Did you?" "No Tynie, he came out here to tank up his car. I caught him coming in to pay and told him EVERYTHING." TreMarion absolves.

Terry rails against the lotto administrator, mentioning "These three have EVERY right to enjoy as much of life as possible! I am FUCKIN FED UP with people taking that away from them! I'm going to make an example out of you!" Bobby silently hands Terry the couple's phone, only to get that waved back. TreMarion sees a swarm of cops dressed in riot gear approaching, which instigates him to pull Tynie out of the way. Darek mumbles "Told ya Mom. It wouldn't work."

Snapping his fingers Terry gets both the lotto administrator and Darek arrested. As the cops flood out, Terry mandates "Bobby,You DO know you're not getting that in a direct deposit of any kind.. Right?" "I do now." Bobby retorts. Running back to his side, Tynie apologizes "Terry, I HATE calling you out as much as we have. We LOVE what you've done for the family, legally speaking. Daddy went with his gut, I swear!" "No need to worry, TreMarion just helped the feds more than he knows!" Terry overrules.

Catching what wasn't said, Tynie rambles "Run that ass-backwards fucked up shit by this bitch again?!" Terry explains every detail, after laughing at how Tynie phrased her question. As Terry concludes, TreMarion brags "You just got a taste of Tynie's capacity for use of obscenities." "Yeah, I figured that!" Terry laughs. The owner of that gas station appears, Terry paying him for the gas before all four of them get back to their cars. "Terry, just FYI dude: What or whomever you send to my house is cool! Just text us first!" Tynie hollers. "Alright!" Terry yells back shutting his car door. TreMarion then sets off to go back to Tynie's.

"Yeah, honey. We're getting texted by Kaytie or Macie inside the next half hour with word about another armored truck. I don't think Terry texts while driving." Tynie guesses. Five minutes later, Tynie's guess becomes real. Replying with "We'll be home in ten minutes" Bobby giggles "She did it again!" Before TreMarion can answer that, his phone goes off. Handing it to Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby go silent. "Sis, you good? The babies OK? What do you need and how fast?!" Tynie wonders. "Whoa sis, we're all fine. I was just calling to let you know the babies are perfectly healthy. We love you and we'll see ya tomorrow." Sasha relates. "Good. Love you. Sorry I leapt like that, I've been worried about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Tynie confesses. "It's ok sis. Stand down for now. Love you. See you Tomorrow." Sasha resolves. "Will do. Love ya." Tynie finalizes, hanging up.

TreMarion parks Tynie's newest ride just as an armored truck shows up. "Daddy, you and Bobby know what to do." Tynie mumbles, pocketing her Dad's phone. Kissing her husband's cheek briefly, Tynie waits until both men are out of her car before moving it to the garage. The armored truck driver sets three large bags on the front stoop, Bobby hollering "OH FUCK YOU! I KNOW THAT ISN'T MY ENTIRE PAYOUT!" Tynie flies in the direction of her man, drawing her gun from her purse before aiming it for the back of the armored truck driver's head.

The barrel of the gun rests squarely on the armored truck driver's brainstem before Tynie declares "You heard my husband dickwad! Do as he says and don't take all fuckin millennium!"

Step by step back to the truck, Tynie keeps the gun in place until Bobby gets every bag that was in that truck.

"I got that on video!" TreMarion bellows. Deftly switching places with his wife, Bobby growls "You have a choice: Get the fuck off my land in five seconds or DIE!" Gulping, the armored truck driver does all he can to avoid being on that land beyond the five seconds. Tynie and TreMarion load every bag into the living room as Bobby goes to meet them. The shopping bags get tossed aside as Tynie slides behind Bobby to secure the house. "Daddy, did you really?" Tynie wonders.

"Yeah, and Terry just got a copy." TreMarion returns. "I'll take it from here. You all know what to do and when. You'll be updated." Terry appraises. Promising to tell Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion considers the conversation ended. "Daddy, a little help?" Tynie implores, going for the lotto bags. "That's not your job anymore babe. It never should have been in the first place!" Bobby intrudes. "He's right." TreMarion adds. Nodding, Tynie goes for the couch. Stashing the tablet away, she realizes there were a few dishes needing cleaned. Handling that, she races to kiss Bobby on the lips. Instead of speaking again, she chooses to let love explain it all. Bobby's all too receptive to that, matching every aspect of the kiss as best he can.

As they separate the affection, Tynie pines "This isn't fair to Terry! The man has family in town for a short while and we keep calling him out!" "Umm, Tynie. Terry told me something at the gas station. Macie's decided to retire anyway. She's tired of having problems with her high ranks, namely the one directly above her. She's moving here." TreMarion relents. "Ya got to be shitting me!" Tynie gasps.

Shaking his head, TreMarion goes on "That's what Terry meant about helping the feds more than I knew.. He wanted me to tell you that part." "You meant to tell me that everything we JUST got done dealing with opened a dragnet against crooked federal agents, lotto administrators, and potentially also NYPD officers?" Tynie inquires.

"Yeah. Terry's good though. After he deals with this armored truck dude, he's taking down time. He told me when I sent the video." TreMarion answers. "In that case, after I handle Kaytie's settlements: Bobby and I are on vacation. I love you Daddy, but we need it. I'll need you to do us a HUGE favor though: Be our stand in for the twins in emergencies. We totally intend to see them before I spoil my man rotten. I will have to get a few things confirmed again though. I don't trust our last source of information as far as Bobby can spit on them. Tell me you know what I mean by that." Tynie relents.

"I do. That's no favor, Tynie. Bobby and I already discussed it. As for everything else, not exactly." TreMarion concludes. "Aww Bobby.." Tynie gasps. "We did. Everything's set. The beach house and land are ours. I had TreMarion call to check that when you were tearing that lotto administrator a new asshole." Bobby admits.

"NYAHH!" Tynie screams, gathering Bobby into her arms. Enjoying the hug for a few moments, Bobby taps out before requesting "My love, wait for me here." Kissing Tynie's cheek again, he hears "No problem honey." Heading for the couch, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. TreMarion and Bobby take those bags right into the safe, stashing them away from the other settlements. Locking that up twenty minutes later, TreMarion decrees "I'm not taking up any more of you two's day. As soon as I get my phone back from Tynie, I'm headed home. Congrats son." Bobby chuckles, pulling that device from his pocket "Oh, you mean.. this phone?" "Yep." TreMarion laughs, being lead to hug Tynie before leaving.

Arising to hug her Dad, Tynie prays "Ugh, this bullshit striking us has to STOP! It's gotten so old!" "Amen, Tynie. I'll be safe. Love you both." TreMarion allocutes as the couple gets separately hugged. Bobby escorts his father in law out, noticing a frustrated look on Tynie's face.

Securing the home, Bobby ends the distance between he and Tynie. "You're not alone in feeling that, honey." Bobby promises, getting met by Tynie whose arms are wide open. "Don't do that baby. It's not you, us, or anything we've done." Bobby senses. "You best not do that either then." Tynie chides, tightening their hold. Looking into each other's eyes, Tynie wonders "Honey, just when will we as a couple stop being Targeted?" "I wish I knew the answer to that one, my love." Bobby murmurs. Standing closely, they wrap one another in their arms, Tynie leaning her head to the center of Bobby's chest. "I hate this shit!" Tynie hissed, as tears of frustration run from her eyes.

Holding her closely, Bobby says under his breath "I do too baby." A delicate tug on her top reveals the tattoo they'd gotten in Hawaii on Tynie's shoulder, then it strikes Bobby. "Babe, you may think I'm nuts for this. I think we should get the tattoos we got in Hawaii removed." Bobby declares. Taking a few seconds of silence, Tynie gasps "I never thought of that!" "I know you like my tattoos, it's just I figured.." Bobby starts. "The only people who may still have this tattoo are T and those who stood against us. I'm leaving it up to T about getting his removed. We deal with that part later. I say we celebrate your winning the Mega Millions, and I thank you for protecting me since we've been together. From there, we close out the day together. We make love, then enjoy our new entertainment center." Tynie finishes.

Stunned, Bobby watches his wife lift her head so their eyes meet without speaking. "Bobby, I'm serious. You ALWAYS protect me! I know you feel as if you failed at that, but you HAVEN'T! I know shit's been rough for us, as a couple and a family courtesy of assholes and major mistakes. However, there's something else I know: that you adore me." Tynie furthers. "Baby, that was amazing!" Bobby cheers. "Hey, you've done the same for me when I've needed it!" Tynie laughs. "Always will too. Now, how do you want to celebrate?" Bobby wonders. "For starters.." Tynie blurts, going to her toes.

Kissing his lips flatly, she doesn't realize Bobby has her in his arms for a threshold carry until they get back to the couch. As the kiss dispels, Tynie's face is plastered with a blushing glow. "Now, how do you want me to thank you for everything, babe?" She asks. "You don't need to. I did that all out of love, just like you do everything for me. There's no need to thank me or feel we have debts between us." Bobby overrules. "You got it! Sexy, you stay put!" Tynie requires, getting off the couch to go for their best wine. "Yes beautiful!" Bobby chuckles. Retrieving that and two wine glasses, Tynie struts right back to the couch. Setting all that to the coffee table, Tynie smiles broadly. Bobby pets the couch next to him, causing Tynie to lean against his side while the smile remains.

"When I said to TreMarion that my winning the Mega Millions was a way to provide for you, I meant it. Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets!" Bobby oaths. "I just want forever with you." Tynie whispers. Opening the wine for them, Bobby says "You already have that sugar." As he pours them both a glass, Tynie testifies "My Love, I'm serious. I don't want anything more than what I already have. We've been through HELL. I don't want your lotto winnings to restart that. I just want to go one day at a time at your side. Yeah, we'll still spoil each other. That's a given. I figured we can do that after we go through the funerals, I handle Kaytie's settlements, the family gets their settlements, and we get those tats removed. Like I said, T can get his removed if he wants, I ain't paying for it though! I say that because when you brought it to my attention, I took it as you protecting me… again. Not only that, getting those removed may very well end us being targeted. You were absolutely right. My Genius, My everything, My personal Badass.."

Smiling as he heard that, Bobby adds "You amaze me, I love you." Raising her glass, Tynie toasts "I meant every word. I love you." They interlink elbows before sipping the wine, Tynie and Bobby catching a glow of happiness in each other's eyes which has gone AWOL lately.

Tynie's purse had been laid to the coffee table too, Bobby did that just as she got up to get their wine. The phone was laid to the left side of Tynie's purse, and when they go to set the wine glasses down, T calls. "Sis, I have a question. Would you be offended if I got that tattoo from Hawaii removed? I think the criminal element is taking it as a target. Especially since we as a family have had so much shit hit and have gotten those directly involved incarcerated." T queries.

"Dude, get that done AFTER the funeral. I'll ask Bobby to get everyone over here on Wednesday to handle the family's legal settlements. Tuesday's out dude. Appointment with clients. You got to pay for that yourself. Bobby and I are paying for that separately, which is why we decided that." Tynie resolves.

"That's totally reasonable. By the way, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine. Perfectly healthy. Sasha's got a medical appointment Tuesday anyhow. The doctor who saw the babies has an associate who's agreed to see Sasha.. now get this.. at no charge. Apparently having the Goren name gets shit done." T informs. "Dude, I'm a hell-raising LEGEND. I thought you knew that!" Tynie snarks. "I do. I'll keep you posted. Barring emergencies, we'll see ya tomorrow. Love ya." T concludes. "Alright, love ya man. Later." Tynie finalizes, hanging up.

"Do I still got it?" Tynie inquires, pocketing her phone. "Absolutely!" Bobby commends, going in for another kiss. Enjoying that while attempting to deepen it at first, Bobby's mind gets blown by the power of Tynie's affection. Demonstrating the dexterity of his tongue to her yet again, Bobby keeps the mind-blowing aspect on an even keel. Air evades their lungs eventually, the couple being forced to split off the kiss because of it.

"One more piece of business.." Bobby starts, going in her pocket for their phone. Texting Terry, Bobby restates the couple's plan for the family settlements. "We're considering this something with a statute of limitations attached. Tynie said so since there are newborns who need provided for. We're curious if you can handle the in-chambers meeting in her office before everyone gets here instead." "Very wise. Yes I can. Text me when you want me over on Wednesday. Unless it's urgent, you two and I won't be in touch before then." Terry replies. "You got it. I'll let TreMarion know later." Bobby fires back, pocketing their phone.

Reaching for the wine again, Tynie giggles "You amaze me!" "You're the one who wanted positive mystery." Bobby recalls, getting his wine handed over. They sip that in silence from there, having another glass each before Bobby notices the cork can be put back in. Stashing that bottle in the mini-fridge when they're done, Bobby catches Tynie checking him out. "Damn, you are hot!" Tynie howls. "So are you baby.." Bobby says back, wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh, and we cleanup.. Later." He whispers. "Good, I'm too busy enjoying my man's muscles around me anyway." Tynie elates.

"I always protect you.. huh?" Bobby questions, recalling Tynie had said that. "Yes, you do. Every time I'm at your side, it's like the world can't lay a finger on me. Each time you bellow at an asshole or knock a fucker shitless, it sends word that nobody will come close to me like that again. Baby, THAT is true protection, not you fretting about my feeling safe. When you told me that arming myself is an ultimate last resort, I remembered just how far you'll go for me." Tynie dictates.

"Sorry I was such a buzzkill." Bobby apologizes. "Hottie, no. You don't dare beat up my honey about that! You needed to hear it, we've endured so much that it had to be said. I wanted to tell you anyway, honestly. You won't let me worry like that, I'm not about to allow that to be unequal." Tynie responds. Slinking her frame atop his lap, Tynie whispers "You've been ferocious, Bobby. You KNOW what that does to me.." Blushing, Bobby nods. Melting into his embrace, Tynie sighs as a woman in love.

"Baby, I mean this. We made it." Tynie murmurs. "Thank you for never leaving my side. After everything we've been through, you stayed at my hip. Baby, you have NO idea how much that means to me." Bobby says, tears lining his eyes. "I vowed my heart and life to you. I meant it to the extremes. You did the same for me, even after I went from BOMBSHELL to insulin distributor dependent diabetic." Tynie counters. "Tynie, you're still my BOMBSHELL!" Bobby weeps. "You're still my Badass, my heart's reason to beat and my lungs motive for drawing air." Tynie soothes, wiping away his tears. "I'm ruining.." Bobby frets. "Nope, you're allowing us to talk about something that needed discussed." Tynie interrupts.

With tears in her eyes, Tynie continues "Baby, I'm so sorry for how I've been. I'm not the same woman you married because of it. I thought my past was locked away, for good. I know you love me, yet I still feel like shit for that. Name your desire, and you get it. Whatever you want Bobby, from now on. I'm not in charge anymore, you are." Hiccupping as she concluded, Tynie cries from within his arms.

"No. We are equals. You didn't have to apologize for a thing. I know you've been hurting, and I'm aware of just how deeply. You've not done any wrong. You'd have my back if the tables were turned, without a second thought. I don't want you being tough all the time anyway. Only when it comes to defending a client. You needed to hear that baby, like you said… we've been through hell. My desire for now is to hold you. Breathe babe, please. Don't slander my beauty after this…" Bobby recounts.

"I've not been very Queen-like." Tynie mumbles. Lifting Tynie's head with a gentle push of his fingers under her chin, Bobby says "That is where you're mistaken. It isn't us who've been wrong to each other. It's us who've been wronged." "I love it when you're right." Tynie peeps, seeing him wipe away her tears. Reaching to return the favor, Tynie learns her man could again use a shave. "So THAT'S what's been tickling me in my sleep!" She jokes, referring to his stubble. "Yeah." Bobby peeps.

"I do have one request though. We consider everything discussed, and don't bring it up again. I don't want to wallow in any of the past ever again." Tynie implores. Running his hands down her back, Bobby confirms "You read my mind."

"Is it just me or do you feel better too?" Tynie asks after noticing a glow in Bobby's eyes that she sorely missed. Tightening his embrace on her, Bobby swears "It isn't just you." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie continues "Quick Question: Is handling the shopping bags considered cleanup or can I lead you to the bedroom to show off a few surprises?" "Lead the way honey." Bobby answers. Tynie gets up as they end the embrace, going for half the bags. "No worries gorgeous." Bobby senses, taking the other half into his hands. He deliberately sets a bag on the couch, teasing "Trust me on this.." "I always trust you." Tynie certifies, waiting for him by the edge of the couch. The couple then goes to confirm the home's security status, finding out everything's already locked up.

Diverting back in the direction of their room, Tynie walks a bit ahead of Bobby. Switching her hips Tynie assures Bobby something to stare at. "Ohh baby." Bobby moans. "Soon enough sexy." Tynie promises. They make it across the house as Tynie pops the master bedroom door open with her foot. Still leading the way, Tynie splays her half of the bags onto the bed. Following her lead, Bobby has a broad smile on his face and lust in his eyes. Managing to get behind all the bags, Tynie starts extracting what she bought from her half. The lingerie mixed in with those purchases causes Bobby to grunt and the bulge developing in his pants to worsen.

"I'm not done yet." Tynie taunts, gathering that all up. Kissing his cheek quickly, Tynie whispers "The bed needs cleared and you need to be naked. Before I get back." "Ohhh, yeahh.. you got it." Bobby whispers back. Taking her time, Tynie sees Bobby fly around to grant her latest wishes. He lies out across the mattress, figuring that's what she wanted as well, Tynie strutting back to the bed in a really skimpy piece of lingerie.

Looking up from the pillows, Bobby catches his wife starting to prowl him from the edge of the bed. Tynie rubs her lovenub against the tip of Bobby's manhood's head a few times, shortly moaning. Taking her lingerie into his hands, Bobby feels the silk against Tynie's skin, which makes him hornier. Sliding back a bit at a time, Tynie slowly takes his erection inside her depths. Yanking the lingerie off, Bobby learns his wife's using the leather strap for the distributor. "Fuck me.." Bobby growls.

Leaping on his hard-on from there without a peep, Tynie complies. The sheer ferocity and power of what Tynie gives him intimately enamors Bobby, whom vows in the back of his head to provide her the same. After time has burned away for a while, Tynie screams when her first climax of that romp strikes "Ohhh Bobby!" His hands go right for her thighs, Tynie moaning "Take over hottie.." Bobby does, instantly becoming hell-bent on giving as hot and wild as he got. Tynie adores what he's giving, aware that Bobby knew rather well just how she likes making love. Their eyes lock as Tynie's hands rake over Bobby's chest, her fingernails traipsing through his chesthair. She goes for broke, kissing him wildly as her hands continue their travels down his front. Unknown to Tynie when she started the kiss, it was timed perfectly, because as they drag it out, Bobby comes.

Feeling him fill her with his seed, Tynie groans while they kiss, getting him to follow her again as she has another orgasm. Their need for air causes a split of the affection sooner than either liked, Bobby then taking his hands up her back. Tynie's escorted to lay against him in that move, her hands flowing to the tops of his shoulders. "Every day with you as my man is my heaven. That was phenomenal!" Tynie brags, attempting to catch her breath. Petting her hair, Bobby boasts "Every day with you as my woman is my heaven. You're right, that was phenomenal!" Giggling as she laid her head to his left shoulder, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear. "I love you with all I am or ever shall be." Tynie vows, with Bobby repeating it to her.

They rest while coming down; silently opting to get cleaned up together after the evening had burned on some more. Walking in the direction of that room side-by-side later, Tynie's steps have an air about them, as do Bobby's. "Ti Amo, My love. Congrats on winning the Mega Millions." Tynie celebrates. "Ti Amo, my love. We share in my winning that." Bobby replies. "Ohhh.." Tynie gasps.

"I'm serious baby. You had me share in your winnings, even after all the shit we went through. We've always been equals. Don't you worry, that money is ours. Nobody will dare exploit us again!" Bobby insists. Stopping on a dime, Tynie spins before Bobby prior to saying "See? You're protecting me right now." Proudly smiling, Bobby discovers she was right. She sets everything up just as he likes it, getting into the Jacuzzi tub first. Joining her wordlessly, Bobby starts to wash Tynie down. Keeping the trend of everything being equal up, Tynie does the same for him. "Yes, I will replace that lingerie." Bobby promises. "Another Day Babe." Tynie intends. Giggling together, Bobby and Tynie say as one "Yes dear.."

Getting out and drying off, they kiss again before separating to get dressed. Bobby shuts down the Jacuzzi tub with a flip of his palm, only to catch Tynie reaching around him to slap his ass. She feels him do the same to her, Bobby leading the way out of that room and towards their closets.

Each knew tomorrow night's going to suck, because they'll be saying a final farewell to Bruno and Phil. Even with that awareness, Tynie and Bobby decided to have some fun.

Tynie gets to the bed again first, catching their phone going off. Bobby hears her take a call, racing to meet his wife in case it was urgent. Macie on the other side announces "Sis, I got to retire at the rank of the guy who caused me problems. An internal investigation proved he didn't have the credentials to even be in the FBI. I took the opportunity and ran with it, claimed I was to on your orders. Please don't kill me." "Sis, ya read my mind! Relax. Congrats! I swear after Bobby and I handle a few things and go on vacation, we are So partying!" Tynie cheers. From the background Terry and Kaytie holler "How did we know you'd say that?!" "Macie, tell em: Because you know me.. DUH!" Tynie instructs. "Terry, Kaytie. She says you knew that because you know her.. DUH!" Macie paraphrases. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tynie laughs. Macie promises to keep in touch, adding Terry and Kaytie to that especially in the case of emergencies.

"Sis, tell Kaytie Tuesday's good. Afternoon though." Tynie advises. "Will do. See ya then." Macie replies, hanging up. Charging their phone, Tynie pets the bed beside her. "What did I…" Bobby initiates, getting told everything. "Oh and until Macie gets established, she's living with Terry and Kaytie." Tynie concludes. "Tell me something honey. Are you really alright with getting that tattoo from Hawaii removed?" Bobby considers. "In the name of not being targeted by those affiliated with the people we got incarcerated who are in the criminal element, fuck yeah! I've thought about it, apparently so has T. We all came up with the same idea on that one." Tynie resolves. "Yeah, and my genius wife came up with having T pay for his removal himself. I loved how you worked that by the way." Bobby recalls.

Leaning her head to his shoulder, Tynie confesses "I'm not ready to officiate a dual funeral honey. I don't know if I'll have the strength to speak well enough for Phil and Bruno…" "You relax, I'll get that taken care of right now." Bobby assures, reaching around her to get the phone.

Calling the funeral home, Bobby learns the "no expenses spared" funeral was paid for in full by Liu, which comes with an officiator. "Did you fax that to my wife? We never got it." Bobby demands. "Sir, I'm faxing that again right now. I had to replace my fax machine, it had been vandalized. I didn't know if that warranted calling you or not, since I dealt with an attorney to get this situated." The funeral home director explains. "It did. Write this down: after this dual funeral the family of Bobby and Tynie Goren, alongside their counsel and his family: Terry Berkman.. WILL NOT patronize our establishment again. This is decreed on attorney's orders." Bobby commands. Typing that into the system, the funeral home director gulps upon realizing just who represents that family now.

"Yeahh you should have thought of that before fuckin around with not faxing us!" Bobby howls.

Stroking his curls, Tynie keeps quiet, sensing Bobby just stopped them from being targeted again. The funeral director's last move in that call was to text Tynie and Bobby the time of the funeral. Hanging up, Bobby sends that text to TreMarion and Sasha, adding "We are NOT to go through this funeral home AGAIN! They fucked with us in terms of honoring Tynie's demands for proof of this funeral being paid for! Terry doesn't want us returning to places that do this kind of thing. He told me!" TreMarion affirms "I was right behind Bobby when Terry advised that." T replies "Noting that now. Love you all, see you then. If we duck out, the twins got fussy."

"Love you too, see you then. We understand. Bobby's with me on this one. His phone just died, battery wise." TreMarion returns. Checking the couple's phone, Bobby learns TreMarion didn't exactly lie on his name. Setting the phone to charge again, Bobby looks into Tynie's eyes. "You OK?!" Tynie squeaks. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Bobby releases, explaining what the funeral home director said about Phil and Bruno's funeral after. "We've done all we can for now. I say when we go to clean things up, we get that fax. Beyond that, I'm in the mood to share in making dinner and watching movies on our new entertainment center." Tynie premeditates. Gently gathering her hand in his, Bobby applauds "I love the way you think!" "Learned from the best." Tynie gleams, being lead across the house.

Arriving in the kitchen, she waves Bobby over to the bar before starting the meal. "I changed my mind. My King's done more than enough for me today, and lately. You relax." Tynie instructs. "Yes my Queen." Bobby assures, honoring her wishes. She crafts a meal they'd not had in a while, adding to it everything Bobby likes to snack on. "We're sharing that.." Bobby says in a teasing voice. "That was the idea." Tynie relates, soon after delivering everything to him. Sitting beside Bobby, Tynie wears a bit of a pensive smile. "No need for that." Bobby chides, kissing her lips quickly.

They eat together, Bobby realizing Tynie broke out their best beer to go with it. Breaking from the meal, Bobby purrs "Awww, thank you babe." "Anything for you, and I do mean ANYTHING!" Tynie swears, reaching to serve them both the beers. Sipping those periodically, the couple ends up clearing from the meal twenty minutes later. "I haven't gotten the new entertainment center for the bedroom set up yet." Tynie pines. "You mean we haven't." Bobby alters. Escorting her to the couch as they keep hands on their beers, Bobby sees Tynie nod with a giggly smile. Knowing they have a funeral to attend tomorrow, a dual, Bobby and Tynie elect to only watch a couple movies. Bobby gets everything ready as Tynie takes their beers and settles onto the couch.

Out of nowhere, Tynie rambles "Lord, we've come to you a shitload lately. Our family's been through too much hell! I don't know if you've been paying attention, but that shit needs to STOP! I've almost lost my man, my namesakes, and my damn mind because of it! I wish we were given a sign that this hellhole spiral of events was truly OVER, but of course You're too busy NOT WATCHING over us! I've tried having faith in you, as has my man and family. Look what it got us: MORE BULLSHIT! I'm only letting this out because my man doesn't like it when I bottle shit up. I'm also not too fuckin happy with those supposedly guarding me and my family from above. What the fuck did you do God? Put their asses on vacation or something?!"

Her talisman tattoo didn't flinch as that finished, Bobby did catch something though. A few lines across the screen of their new TV, even with it being turned off. "We've failed you, we know it. You've every right to be pissed. We know all about you guys being targeted, and all the losses you've nearly had. As for it stopping soon, we don't know if you believe this: but it will, sooner than you think." Reading that aloud, Bobby races to Tynie's side. Sneaking his beer from her, Bobby worries "Baby.." "I'm going to hell for that, I know. I'm not about to lie to the Lord." Tynie mutters, chugging her beer afterwards.

Petting her neck, Bobby pleads "Slow down honey. Relax." Ending her beer, Tynie leans into Bobby as he starts up the flicks. Finishing his, Bobby sets the bottles aside, praying they'd be able to enjoy the movies undisturbed.

Bobby's prayer is granted, the movies enthralling Tynie until there were freakish parts. Bobby's chest got repeatedly leapt into when those graced the screen, Tynie hoping she doesn't hurt him.

Saying nothing, Bobby loves the display of Tynie's true girliness before him. As the second movie droned on, Tynie went from leaping into Bobby's chest to resting against it. "Love you." Tynie swears through her breath. "Love you too." Bobby replies, again kissing her forehead. She totally falls asleep as the second movie's credits rolled, Bobby shutting everything down before so much as moving off the couch. Wrapping her arms around him while in a light slumber, Tynie smiles as a deep blush paints itself to her cheeks. "Awww.." Bobby sighs, his cheeks matching the blush on hers. Tynie's legs are taken up into one of Bobby's arms as her neck is cradled with the other. "I got you baby.." Bobby whispers. "Be careful." Tynie worries. Pecking her cheeks with kisses, Bobby says softly "Relax my love. No worries." Smiling again, Tynie goes happily silent. Carrying her across the house, Bobby prays "Lord, my wife spoke for me too." Moments later, Tynie's frame is laid to the bed with Bobby joining her.

They kiss one more time, this one being paced romantically, Tynie and Bobby separately grabbing the covers before they separate from the affection. Looking into each other's eyes, they say as one "We made it. I love you." Snuggling up, they align pillows for one another as the smiles remained. "We'll make it beautiful. Not only as a couple, but as a family." Bobby vows, catching the worry start to encroach Tynie's eyes. "Thank you gorgeous." Tynie absolves. Slumber strikes them minutes later, Tynie and Bobby finding themselves snoring in time with each other.

As for T, Sasha, TreMarion, Terry, Macie, Kaytie, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., their days ended as they have lately. The twins are cared for by Sasha and T, whom now know a bit better just how badly they screwed up. TreMarion prepares for the funerals, praying just as Tynie and Bobby did earlier. Terry and the ladies in his house do the same in their own right, already aware Tynie would insist they celebrate Macie's retirement. The one regard everyone agrees on is that Tynie, Bobby and their family needs to stop being one thing:

Targeted….


	106. Ch 106

Title: End of Bad Eras

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

Bobby's awake for a while when Tynie stirs in his embrace, totally rerouting their hold. She grabs onto his left shoulder lightly at first, wrapping her right arm around his neck. "Baby, I can't push myself anymore. I've done my best for us and the family, even through this being targeted bullshit. I love you so much Bobby. I'm exhausted from all this turmoil. I know we have to go through it in life, but really did we have to be pimp-smacked with all this shit at once? I'm scared babe, that you won't understand this. I don't want anything to come between us, yet I feel my clinginess in the aftermath of recent events is doing just that. I'm begging to be proven wrong, somehow. You don't have to go all-out either; just a simple sign is all I want." Tynie rambles, keeping her eyes closed.

Sliding his hand down her cheek, Bobby whispers "You don't need to beg me for anything, honey. I love you too." Slowly opening her eyes, Tynie's about to say sorry for how she woke up, when Bobby adds "Truthfully, you're not the only one who's exhausted from all that. We did make it, and we will every time that kind of thing hits. I swear." "Hubby, I don't want to sound cold when I say this. I'm really not in the mood for company today. I love the family and Terry for what he's done for us, yeah. Thing is, we need a break. After all, tonight is a dual funeral. Only if it's urgent do we have people over, please." Tynie requests. "It's not cold sounding when you read my mind, honey." Bobby answers. Leaning out of their embrace slightly, Tynie goes for broke with the first kiss of the day. They get lost in the affection, flittering the intensity back and forth as long as it lasts.

Giggling as they separated from the kiss, Tynie says "You were right too, by the way. We did make it." Smiling broadly, Bobby guides her out of the bed. Tynie wonders for a literal second if they charged the shared phone, seeing her man reach back and pocket it. "I'll always have your back." Bobby vows, retaining the smile from moments ago. Soon standing together at the edge of the bed, Tynie surprises Bobby by leaning in extra close. Trailing her hands up his back, Tynie feels the tension in every muscle to that part of her husband, then worrying. "Ohhh, baby." Bobby reaches around her, traipsing his hands just as Tynie did to his back.

"Ohh honey." Bobby murmurs, catching the same tensions in Tynie that she noted in him. "My love, you have a choice: We can either give each other massages now, or I can make us something to eat first." Tynie offers. "You've done more than enough alone baby, we make breakfast together." Bobby refuses. With a sudden gaze into each other's eyes, Tynie and Bobby notice concern and love etched in them.

Walking across their home at a patient pace, Tynie starts to smile again, this time without worries trying to hide behind it. With a quick glance, Bobby notices that, again following her lead with the smile on his lips. "I know this is a total topic changer, but I'm wondering. When we go on vacation this time, is there any way we can avoid a private jet?" Tynie inquires. "Given the problems that came out of us using those last time, absolutely." Bobby answers.

"I love you, but before we leave I am getting a few things confirmed. Like whether or not we actually got the garage for the beach-house. The only bad part is, I may have to charter a plane to send our Jeep and Harleys back down there." Tynie releases. "Baby, I love that idea. Not as much as I love you, however. I say we get those confirmations done together." Bobby counter-offers. "Yep, you're a genius!" Tynie chuckles. Leading her towards the kitchen, Bobby replies "Thank you babe. So are you."

When Tynie goes to make them coffee, she turns around to catch Bobby blushing. He ducks away to prepare their meal, noting Tynie's face is just as red as his. Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, Tynie halting to retrieve and answer it.

Terry's on the other end with unexpected news. "Tynie, I know you have that funeral tonight. Thing is, I need to come over, with Macie. I just found something drawn up by my side of the bed. Kaytie... she... she." Terry starts.

"Come right over man! I'll get the door open for ya! Don't worry about shit dude, I got you on this! I'll explain it to Bobby Later! I'll cover the traffic tickets too!" Tynie certifies. "Thank you so much! We're on our way!" Terry gulps, hanging up. "Baby, I don't know what just hit. Terry needs us, sounds urgent. I'm sorry our day is starting out like this." Tynie explains. "Hell, we've called him out a lot when things have struck. Now's our turn to help him. No worries babe." Bobby returns. "Thank you baby. I hate to do this but I need..." Tynie initiates, handing him the phone. "Calling TreMarion now." Bobby interrupts. Tynie hadn't even poured their coffees when the urge to race to the door hit her. Following that gut call, Tynie gives Bobby quite the breeze. Bobby has TreMarion on the phone, saying "Dude, Tynie's covering traffic tickets. We need you at my place as soon as possible." "I'm out the door now man." TreMarion swears, hanging up.

As Tynie pops the front door open, Macie has Terry crutched against her. Without a word, Macie takes Terry to the couch. "I had Bobby call out my emergency security agent. I don't know what the fuck hit, but I wanted all bases covered." Tynie decrees, seeing TreMarion squeal his SUV to a stop beside Terry's car.

"What the…" TreMarion gasps, running inside the house. Immediately going silent, TreMarion shuts the front door and stands beside it. "I'll be in there when everything's done!" Bobby hollers. Standing beside the couch, Tynie asks "Alright. Which one of you two has this letter?" Macie hands it over, admitting "I saw it first. Didn't want to wake Terry after all the times you all needed him." "How fast." Tynie initiates.

"When I get the text, I show up in court. I'm kind of early to shit like that, though." Macie intrudes. "For that, you're my kind of woman!" Tynie cheers. Terry's nearly inconsolable, crying in his sister in-law's arms. Tynie scans over the letter, then yelling "Daddy, get Terry's keys and search the fuck out of his ride! If ANYTHING is amiss for a SECOND. You know who to call out here and when!" Macie tosses Terry's keys into the air, TreMarion catching them with a curt nod. "Macie, I'm going to need you to sign some things on Terry's behalf. Trust me sis, it's for his benefit." Tynie requests. "Get me a pen." Macie assures. "Let me finish reading this first." Tynie realizes, taking her time in that task. Bobby saw that TreMarion left the door open, taking a break from making breakfast to close it.

Macie surprises Tynie, pulling a full-size legal pad from her purse, then recounting "Like I said. I need a pen." Tynie reaches into her end table, pulling out a pen she didn't know was in there. "Yeah, Bobby's good." She laughs, kneeling to the coffee table. "Macie, if you or Terry try to move, I put ya right back where ya were." Tynie warns. Obeying, Macie sees Tynie draft the consents for Terry's home to be searched, his bank accounts to be severed, and his credit reports to be attained. TreMarion returns, going to his daughter without a peep. "Daddy, I need you to sign these badboys as a witness." Tynie mandates. Taking the pen from her, TreMarion does as asked, stating "Terry's car is fine. He needs a tune-up and oil change though." "I got a guy who owes me a few favors." Macie announces. "Get him out here sis. I'll pay double his regular price if he speeds, and cover his citation." Tynie requires.

Clearing his throat, Terry adjudicates "You're only covering the citation. I'm not about to have you pay that kind of money for my car." "I heard the man, calling my guy now." Macie promises, going for her phone. Bobby joins them waiting for TreMarion to move the consent forms before splaying the top of the coffee table with quite the spread. While she's on hold, Macie's asked by Tynie "Sis, how do ya take your coffee?" "Two cream six sugars." Macie responds. "Sounds like someone else I know." TreMarion laughs. "Daddy!" Tynie squeals.

Bobby nods, going back to get coffees for everyone. Terry pines "You all have a funeral tonight, a dual. Here I am taking up your day." "Dude, no. You've jumped when we needed it. Now's our shot to show you the same will happen when the tables are turned." Tynie protests. "She speaks for the entire family, by the way." TreMarion chimes, getting up to assist Bobby with the coffees.

Macie ends her call, reaching down to sign the forms Tynie just wrote up. "Purse those. If you have ANY problems, call me. If you call while I'm in the funeral, you'll get my voicemail." Tynie commands. "Fair enough." Macie affirms, doing as instructed. Leaning into Terry's ear, Tynie rationalizes "Man, I gave Macie a few carte-blance permissions. I did that based entirely on the fact she ain't left your side. Please don't kill or mistrust me for this. Oh, and Kaytie's effectively DROPPED as a client." "What about her settlements?" Terry inquires.

"The notarized letter Macie showed me says Kaytie's forfeiting everything to you. Settlements are a thing, so you do the math man." Tynie resolves. Macie asks "Wait. That was notarized?" "Yeah sis, look at the bottom left corner a bit closer." Tynie uncovers. Mace does, proclaiming "Last I knew, notarizing something makes it legally final." Terry examines the area of the first letter just as Tynie prescribed for Macie to do, realizing "On that one, you're right ladies."

Leaping from her knelt pose, Tynie hugs the ever-loving shit out of Terry. "Forgive me for my brashness, man. This kind of thing gets under my skin real fast." Tynie whispers. "You weren't disrespectful to me or Macie, so we're good. I already know you'd never dishonor me." Terry mumbles. Breaking the hold, Tynie goes back to her spot on the floor.

"She told us not to move." Macie recalls upon Bobby and TreMarion catching that. "Terry, I'm going to need permission to possibly have your car towed. My guy just called and he says checking out your car is no problem. He has a flatbed." Macie informs. "Before you consent, let me ask my Dad an unusual favor." Tynie interrupts.

"Terry, Macie, I'll get ya home. Tynie's not asking any favors, I knew where she went with that." TreMarion interjects. "In that case, go for it Macie." Terry consents. Tynie calls Macie down with a curl of her finger, instructing through her teeth "Whatever you do, DO NOT Leave him alone for extensive periods of time! I'll handle filing this divorce Monday morning. I can't do shit until then." "You got it." Macie murmurs.

"We've done enough for now, let's eat." Tynie declares, instigating everyone to go for the spread at the same time. Tynie watches Terry like a hawk the whole time, Macie discovering an insulin distributor on Tynie's hip. "Forgive me for this.." Macie grumbles, going into Tynie's end table drawer. "You're forgiven." TreMarion assures, watching Macie switch out Tynie's cartridge. "Before anyone wonders.." Macie initiates, pulling up her shirt. Tynie breaks from eating, telling Macie "Sis, if you need a cartridge.. Go ahead. We have the same model distributor, and I can spare a couple." "Thanks." Macie chirps, changing her cartridge out after. "I know why she did that.." TreMarion advises. "That makes five of us." Terry attests. They all eat in silence from there, Tynie resuming her watch over Terry.

Ending their meal at the same time, everyone around Terry goes cold silent. Macie's phone interrupts that, the car guy on the other end. "I got the green light. BABY my brother in-law's car or answer to my attorney!" Macie demands, getting urgent compliance before hanging up. "Macie, you're a mind reader!" Tynie celebrates. Macie mouths "thanks" prior to the quiet reclaiming the room.

"After 30 years of love and devotion as her husband, several times forgoing myself for Kaytie.. I get abandoned. I want to know why. That's all.. Just why.." Terry wails. "Tell me y'all are willing to say before a judge that you heard that shit!" Tynie howls. "YEP!" TreMarion, Bobby, and Macie all exclaim. Chugging her coffee, Tynie again flies to Terry's side. "I got you man. We all do. I'll get you free of that bitch as soon as possible. Best I can do to start that is file for a divorce on Monday on your name." Tynie swears. "Thank you Tynie. Thank you all." Terry whimpers, taking the offer of being held again.

Macie, TreMarion and Bobby all sip their coffees while overtaking the task of keeping eyes on Terry. "Daddy, this is a one-time thing. I want Macie to get Terry tested for everything and his ride's in the shop. I'll loan you one of my cars in exchange for.." Tynie offers. "She doesn't want us getting a rental?" Macie wonders. "Given the fact you're borrowing my SUV until Monday, no." TreMarion concludes, handing Macie the keys. "You little shit." Terry mumbles into Tynie's neck. "Terry, she did that because we believe you'd do the same for us." Bobby defends. "Your belief isn't wrong." Terry concurs. "Daddy, you remember the keying you used yesterday? Take the car that goes with it. I'll get your SUV back Monday." Tynie insists. "Will do." TreMarion retorts, going to get that keying.

"Terry, Macie… I'm on break so that breakfast can be cleared from. Anything you tell my Dad or Bobby stays confidential. I'll get word later." Tynie declares. Watching her slowly release Terry from the hold, no one in the house speaks. Tynie gathers up everything from breakfast, practically racing to clean it up. The dishwasher's loaded in moments, Tynie again darting across the house. In her absence, Terry said nothing, unsure as to how to explain everything. "Honey, just be honest. Don't worry about censorship in this house. If you'd rather speak privately, I can get that arranged." Tynie soothes. Terry runs off at the mouth for about twenty minutes, Macie recording it all with her phone. When Terry finishes, Tynie orders "Macie, you take TreMarion's SUV. Get Terry tested for EVERYTHING.. And I mean that LITERALLY! I'll get what you recorded on my other orders as your attorney from ya later." Hitting the stop button on the audio recorder app her phone used, Macie says "Got it, thanks you guys." TreMarion escorts them out, advising "Text us later with the results, if we don't answer right away.. We're in the funeral." "That was the plan, TreMarion. Thank you so much for letting me use your SUV." Macie considers. "Hey, I stand by what Bobby said about our belief with you guys." TreMarion resolves meekly. Seeing Macie again have Terry crutched to her side, TreMarion mumbles "Lord, please let him be truly OK."

With a wave, Macie drives off, Terry in the shotgun seat. TreMarion waits to see that before securing the home. "Daddy, I swear to God I didn't mean to do what I did to you!" Tynie pines. "You only found a new way to show a client that we'll cover them and their legal interests. Truth be told, I was about to loan them my SUV anyhow." TreMarion overrides. "Thank you Daddy." Tynie peeps, going to gather up everything they deem as evidence from the living room. "Baby, just handle Terry's stuff for now. The rest I've got." Bobby requests. Kissing him with a briefly wild passion, Tynie consents to Bobby's terms. TreMarion sees there are a few things needed to be put away, gathering them to do so. "She needs the break." TreMarion insists. Tynie gets to her office before tears race from her eyes. "How the fuck could Kaytie have done this to him?!" Tynie weeps. Composing herself as the paper is filed away, Tynie growls "That bitch doesn't really remember just how fierce I am.. By the time she does, I'll have her DESTITUTE!"

Returning to the living room, Tynie's met halfway by Bobby, whose arms are wide open. Leaping into his embrace, she whimpers "Baby, why do good people get treated like this?!" "I don't know honey, but we got her. Trust me, we got Kaytie right where we want her." Bobby consoles. Escorting Tynie to the couch, Bobby goes quiet as to allow Tynie some peace. Macie calls the couple with an update, TreMarion answering it. "Your confidentiality's safe with me. Now what's up?" TreMarion asks. "You will NEVER believe this! Kaytie just tried to come back to the house! I had her arrested as a trespasser claiming a pending divorce and emotional exploitation of a couple of retired people. I did so on Tynie's name.. Tell me.." Macie relays. "You read her mind. Macie, we need something from you. If you can, get together every bill that house has. If ANY of them are in Terry's name for Kaytie's use, tell him Tynie JUST ordered he cut them off. If any bills are in Kaytie's name, see about getting them transferred to either yours or Terry's. Tynie's busy prepping for the divorce right now, but I already know she'd tell ya the same thing." TreMarion instructs. "I know you're right. I'm on it now. Thanks again man." Macie concludes. "No problem. See ya Monday. You know what to do and when, as well as why we may not answer right away." TreMarion concurs.

"Sure do." Macie yips, hanging up. As Tynie and Bobby sit on the couch, TreMarion gives them back their phone. "Daddy, you read my mind. Nicely executed." Tynie commends. "Thanks. I'm not taking up you guys' entire day, now. I'll baby your car, I promise. I'll also be by to pick you up for the funeral." TreMarion recounts. Macie texts Tynie, asking "When Tynie gets this, tell her to call me." Tynie calls right away, questioning "What just hit?" "Sis, Terry's car is worse than we thought. Macie really fucked it up. Terry wants to junk it, but I want it sent in as evidence of attempted murder." Macie answers. "Macie, you go for that. Tell Terry it was my orders for his safety. With Kaytie's surrendered settlement monies, we'll get him a new ride. Hell, I just overheard Bobby swear he'll help you two pick it out!" Tynie mandates. "On it now. I'll also do what TreMarion told me about the bills." Macie promises.

"You deal with Terry's ride first. That has priority." Tynie commands. "On it!" Macie swears, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Tynie decrees "Daddy, Bobby.. I meant no foul with what I claimed on your names. Daddy, thank you for reading my mind earlier. We're getting your SUV examined when you get it back, Daddy. Especially after what I just learned, trust me. I'll say this: Kaytie's path to being destitute now has an enhancement. First Degree Attempted premeditated murder of a semi-retired federal judge by reason of massive vehicular vandalism." "Ho-ly shit!" TreMarion drags out. "Damn!" Bobby yelps. "Yeah." Tynie gasps. Retrieving their phone, Tynie texts Macie "You are to comply with the D.A.'s office and investigators. I'll be there when they interview you though, I insist. You are also to see about NAILING Kaytie with every enhancement to the charges that you can. Play Terry's federal judge status HARD.. Got me?"

Macie's answer "Compliance with investigators and D.A.'s office is automatic with me. I know you didn't know that. By the way, nicely done. You read how I was going to do this. I'm also adding my retired FBI agent status, since I've been in that car. I'll let you know when or if I'm interviewed, should it be when you're at the funeral: I'm claiming family emergency with my counsel." "Very Well. We'll be in touch. Macie, when I contact you again.. I'll need the number to your car guy." Tynie responds. "You got it." Macie fires back, both again stashing their phones. Tynie laughs "Kaytie don't know what she just did to herself!" TreMarion and Bobby say together "She won't find out until it's too late!"

TreMarion arises, saying to the couple "I'll be back in a few hours. Yes, Tynie I'll baby your car." "Daddy, just don't get hurt in a wreck. The car can be replaced. You can't." Tynie counters, getting up to hug her father. Bobby adds "She read my mind.. Again." They all hug, Tynie seeing her Dad out of the house. Securing the home, Tynie leans into the front door. Tapping her shoulder, Bobby gets Tynie to spin around and go into his open arms instead. "I really didn't mean to play you and Daddy's names and reputations like that! I seriously didn't mean for Daddy's SUV to get tossed into this shit! I swear!" Tynie weeps. "You've done no wrong, my love. Hell, you went above and beyond for clients. Seriously." Bobby soothes, petting her hair.

"I still got it?" Tynie wonders. "You never lost it." Bobby whispers, guiding her back to the couch. On the other side of town, Macie's complying with every syllable of Tynie's newest orders. Terry's a ball of nerves, praying Kaytie didn't give him any diseases. "She went above and beyond for us Terry. Seriously, the Little Shit has a dual funeral tonight and she leapt again." Macie realizes. "She sure did. We got to thank her though.. But how?" Terry mumbles.

The hospital staff hears the moniker "Little Shit" and goes full-throttle into getting Terry's tests done and read without an utterance. "Terry, I had to. Kaytie could have killed us both with what she did to your car. I'm sorry." Macie murmurs. "You were right. I was wrong. Tynie ordering you to do that was absolutely the perfect thing to do." Terry objects. Again the staff at the hospital flies around, this time after hearing the name of that pair's attorney. An hour and a half later, a doctor comes up to Macie. "I've got good news and bad news." The doctor proclaims. "Bad news first." Macie requests.

"He's got high blood pressure and will be on pills for the rest of his life." The doctor answers. "Well shit. That's not as bad as I expected." Macie retorts. "He got lucky, no diseases of any kind beyond that. Here's the proof." The doctor confirms, handing Macie a slew of papers. The document on top is Terry's release forms, Macie signing it as next-of-kin. "They may be divorcing, but Terry's always going to be my brother in-law." Macie dictates. The doctor clears a path for those two to leave, this time Terry's head is held high as he goes for TreMarion's SUV. Terry drives them back towards home, Macie praying her timing of this call isn't off. "Hey sis, what's up?" Tynie answers after one ring.

"Terry's clean. I got to get him some high-blood pressure pills though. I had those tests run through three specialists." Macie educates. "You get that shit before going home. I don't want Terry out all day. You know to keep watch on him too. Beyond that, we'll be in touch." Tynie intends. "Yep, later." Macie chirps. Hanging up at the same time, Tynie doesn't catch Macie telling Terry of the new plan. Following Macie's word, Terry gets those pills before they park TreMarion's SUV in Terry's driveway.

Back at their house, Tynie's running her hands through her hair, Bobby holding her close. "Babe, thank you. For everything, and I mean since moment one. I've just gotten a crash course in how truly blessed I am to have you as my man." Tynie releases. Taking the hand entangled in Tynie's hair into his, Bobby admits "I'm just as blessed as you are. I thank you for everything, since moment one of us being together. I know I don't say it much, but I really am grateful." Leaning into him, Tynie mumbles "We don't say it enough, yet we both know it's true."

Sliding his left hand down her face, Bobby sees just how this latest case has affected Tynie. "You're off duty unless it's urgent. They'll understand." Bobby premeditates, wiping away the tears that started to line her cheeks. "I love it when you're right." Tynie concedes, slowly starting to smile.

Terry and Macie knew Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion have a dual funeral to attend today. Terry plans "We don't call them again until Monday. You're only to go against that if the shit hits the fan, Macie. They need this break, especially after what tonight means for their family. My being abandoned by Kaytie isn't the only era that's ending for them." "That was my plan, Terry. Would it be a career-ender for Tynie if we got them flowers for the funeral?" Macie inquires. "Unfortunately, yes. We can have a drink for them though. Tynie made that possible.. Remember?" Terry recalls.

Macie nods, going for the fridge. She learns that the new liquor hasn't been touched since they last drank from it, deciding to check the entire kitchen for signs of potential danger to both she and Terry. "Lemme guess.." Terry presumes. "YEP!" Macie hollers, continuing her investigation. Finding no issues, Macie makes them both something to drink. Delivering Terry's, Macie adds "If you need anything, let me know." "Will do." Terry mutters.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, he goes for their phone. "Terry, Everything you two claim on Tynie's name is now orders of your attorney. Unless it's urgent, she's off-duty until Monday." Bobby advises. "Figured as much. My and Macie's condolences." Terry responds, both men pocketing their phones. At TreMarion's house, a somber aura envelops every room as the items set to be burned remain where he stored them. Taking a shot of whiskey, TreMarion sets to prepare for the funeral.

"Lord, any angels that typically watch over Tynie, Bobby, T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr., and me: you're needed by Terry and Macie too. Shit just got THAT live in their lives. You saw how and why." TreMarion prays, going for his shower.

In Bobby's arms, Tynie blurts "Thank you for covering me baby." Kissing her cheeks first, Bobby swears "Anything for you. I mean that literally." They meet lips, changing Bobby's peck kisses to her cheeks into a full-out tongue war. The day's starter emotions are ignored as they draw out this love display, so much is done intentionally. Splitting that off, Tynie's eyes glow as her cheeks redden. Smiling broadly, Bobby returns the exact expression caught on Tynie's face. "We have a few hours before the funeral. What do you wish to do my love?" Bobby queries.

"Simple. I want to give you a massage. Of course, I mean after I get mine. I know how you are about that, and I worship you for it." Tynie plots. Standing up together, they head for the master bedroom, both quietly figuring their bed would be a better place to get what Tynie sought out done. Trekking across their house, Tynie realizes "My God, Kaytie planned that shit! She timed it for our funeral day, I just fuckin know it! Terry's going through a private hell, yet something tells me he'll LEAP when we call him out. Baby, I really don't want to do that. I'm claiming what we say on his name is orders until we meet up for Daddy to get his SUV back." "How'd you know that's what Terry ordered?" Bobby inquires. "Guessed." Tynie forfeits.

Kicking their master bedroom door open, Bobby leads Tynie towards the bed. Walking slightly before him, Tynie provides proof that the timing of this massage couldn't be better. The silent message was received by Bobby, whom stopped suddenly to whisk her to the bed. Laying his wife out stomach down, Bobby leaps into massaging Tynie the first chance he gets.

Tynie feels him rubbing her frame gently at first, clearing her throat to change that. "Yes Darling." Bobby giggles, restarting the massage. Moaning as Bobby worked his hands down her back, Tynie feels every tension in her being kicked out. "Before you ask, I wanted to get a massage. The rapid-fire events of this week basically prevented it, because I wanted to seek that out when we were totally alone." Tynie relents. "You know I don't like the idea of you suffering. I understand your reasons, but babe.. Don't be afraid to ask me for this.." Bobby answers. "Yes Dear." Tynie concedes, saying nothing else until he was finished.

From head-to-toe, Tynie soon wilted into the bed, every spot on her which held any sort of tension at last freed. Sitting beside her in a somewhat crouched pose, Bobby gives a worried look to Tynie.

Matching glances, Tynie insists "It's your turn honey, lay out." Bobby complies, Tynie rolling out of his way to return the rubdown to him. "Baby, what you said about asking for massages… cuts both ways. I already know why you haven't this week though." Tynie justifies, massaging Bobby's shoulders. He groans out almost as loudly as Tynie did during her massage, sending word that she caught his mindset straight in its tracks. Sliding beside him as the rubdown finished, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby's shoulders. "I promise, tomorrow will be just us." Bobby declares. "That sounds amazing.." Tynie sighs. "Sure does. It was TreMarion's idea. He told me when you were distracted." Bobby relents. "Daddy's done enough. He needs to relax too. After all, we've had him flying about a lot this week." Tynie protests.

"He'll relax honey, no worries. He said this was a…" Bobby starts. "Practice run for when we go on vacation!" Tynie finishes. They relax in that position for a while; in the back of their minds the only worry raging is about the time. Sitting up together, the couple goes about preparing for the next item on their day's agenda: A dual final farewell.

Macie and Terry wind up spending the rest of the day trying to relax, especially after their wake-up. Terry occasionally bouts tears, realizing after each time Kaytie doesn't deserve those honors. Macie stands by him, in many times literally, keeping compliance with her concerns and Tynie's orders. Tynie and Bobby have less than an hour and a half before the funeral when Terry's phone rings. Answering it, Terry learns that Kaytie abandoned him for the guy who beat her's brother. Her "new love" didn't last long, though. The guy she left Terry for wound up killing them both in a drunken truck accident.

"On the orders of my attorney, I am to have NO INVOLVEMENT with her funeral arrangements. Kaytie abandoned me this morning, so that means Kaytie gets a pauper's funeral! If you think I'm misleading you, I'll be glad to call my attorney, by the way Tynie Goren, out of a family funeral to fucking prove it!" Terry demands. "No need. We'll arrange it from here without bothering you again." The cop finalizes, hanging up. "Well shit. I don't need that divorce after all." Terry realizes. "What just…" Macie wonders, Terry informing her of the new word. "Tynie best learn this too Terry." Macie chides.

"I hope it's not too late to call her." Terry frets, dialing Tynie's number. Bobby answers since Tynie's fussing with her hair. "Man, you won't believe this!" Terry initiates, again stating everything the cops from out of town had told him. "I'll be over Wednesday to handle what was to be done in-chambers. As for Kaytie's Tuesday appointment, Tynie already dropped her as a client. I figure we can just settle all that out Wednesday instead." Terry configures. "Works with us man, I'll let her know. Later." Bobby fires back, both men then hanging up.

Terry turns to Macie, sensing "Yeah, Tynie saw this coming. Bobby just told me. I'm rather booked Wednesday. We're handling her orders Tuesday. Trust me." "Alright man." Macie agrees, those two going about their day without a care in the world. They knew Tynie has their backs legal-interest wise, and Kaytie's being gone from this life served as a bit of a break from bullshit for both Terry and Macie. "She left a sure thing to be with the one who killed her. Kaytie's a fuckin idiot!" Macie decrees. "No doubt, and no more mentioning her." Terry adjudicates. Macie concurs with a silent nod.

In the throughway of the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby meet up to head for the funeral. "Terry's a free man as of twenty minutes ago. Kaytie and her new lover got killed in a drunken truck accident. He's insistent upon handling the settlements for us and himself Wednesday. Macie's being taken Tuesday to honor your orders." Bobby educates. "Ohh my God.. How'd Terry take the news?" Tynie queries. "He really didn't react, honey. Something tells me Terry's had some suspicions about Kaytie that we hadn't been told of before this happened." Bobby theorizes.

"Bet you're right. Terry's handling it perfectly." Tynie surmises. "That's what I told him." Bobby adds, taking his wife by the hand. They clear the house at a bit of a faster pace than earlier, Tynie and Bobby wishing to get this painful event past them.

Surprising the couple, TreMarion's at the door by the time they get to the living room. Picking up the pace, Tynie and Bobby meet him. "Lock up you two. I have plans for us before the funeral." TreMarion orders, Bobby obeying at once.

"By the way, Macie called me. She's getting my SUV checked before returning it. She also told me.. Everything." TreMarion deciphers just loud enough for Tynie to hear. "Yeah, she read my mind on that one!" Tynie blabs. Hopping into the car Tynie lent TreMarion, they all settle in with a somber expression before TreMarion drives them away. Before getting anywhere near the funeral home, TreMarion takes them to eat and get flowers for the gravestones. "T, Sasha, and the babies are meeting us at the funeral. I arranged everything. Tynie, I'll relax. I'm just giving you two a much needed break." TreMarion elaborates. "Thanks man." Bobby returns, answering for both. Tynie doesn't speak until her car's parked before the funeral home, then she admits softly "I'm not really ready for this.." Exiting the car, TreMarion and Bobby say together "None of us are."

Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family leave their rides, securing them on the way into the funeral home. T and Sasha have the babies in their slings with a diaper bag strewn to T's shoulder. Tynie stands aside, getting TreMarion and Bobby to follow her. T and Sasha take that as an unspoken insistence for them to go in before everyone else. The funeral director has a terrified look in his eyes when they waltz into the place, Tynie and her family catching it. T assumes "Yeah, he fucked with Tynie and Bobby." The funeral director gulps "Yeah, I did." The family heads from that conversation straight to the room where Phil and Bruno are laid into their caskets.

Tynie notes "Damn, they actually did good!" The officiator hears that, gasping a nervous breath. Sitting down as one, Tynie and her family line up to keep a vigilant watch on the officiator. Every staffer of the funeral home catches that, warning one another under their breath. Those advisements stop mere seconds before the officiator begins the actual funeral.

Amazing everyone in attendance, the officiator speaks well about Phil and Bruno while consoling the family in his speech. The moment after the officiator goes silent, Tynie and Bobby lead the way in saying their final goodbyes. Amazing to T and Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't make a sound during the funeral.

Tynie leans in to kiss Phil and Bruno on the cheek, whispering to both "I love you. Please forgive me for not protecting you sooner. I'll miss you." Bobby leaves the remark about protecting them both and the peck kiss to the cheek out of his final respects, wondering why Tynie went there.

TreMarion tails Bobby's logic, saying under his breath "You two need to send Tynie a sign from above that she's not to blame for this." T and Sasha keep the family format of final respect intact, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper when they're brought before Phil and Bruno. Hearing that snaps Tynie right out of her funk, causing her to spin around on a dime. "You two will need to get them checked again after this.." Tynie warns, kissing the tears away from both babies' cheeks. "We will, no worries." T promises. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile as Tynie kisses them, their whimpers ending immediately. As she pulls her lips away, Tynie's face is petted lightly by the tiny hands of each newborn. "I love you two so much." Tynie swears. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that, returning Tynie's oath in their own way. TreMarion again leads them, this time back in the direction of their cars. Phil and Bruno are escorted into their respective hearses, the procession forming moments after everyone left the funeral home.

In the car Tynie lent him, TreMarion wonders "Tynie, why'd you claim you didn't protect Phil and Bruno soon enough?" "I've felt that way since we lost them Daddy. Bruno died even after I raised hell, and Phil never had a chance. I loved them both; at the time I was still the matriarch of the family. Phil retired from the Force; I felt that he deserved time to just live life. A big part of me still feels like the family needs me to be a primary line of defense, it's NOT from anything you two have done. It's mainly due to the fact that all I've wanted is for y'all to be able to live life without all this fucking bullshit that we as a family have endured." Tynie expounds.

Taking her hand in his, Bobby pets the back of Tynie's palm before refuting "My love, you don't need to feel that way. They knew you loved them, they still know that." "About you believing you need to be the family's first line of defense, Tynie: it wasn't needed. We should have stopped you sooner. I'll admit I suspected that, we all did. Tynie, on that one… the family failed you." TreMarion relents.

The funeral director then flashes his lights, getting the family to slide their cars in behind both hearses. Tynie slithers closer to Bobby, snuggling into him the second she can. "Baby, tell Daddy you all didn't fail me. You wanted me to see this for myself, so you all weren't feeling like that was shoved down my throat. I'm still adapting to the whole "Not being the family matriarch" thing, truthfully. As for the "Family's first line of defense" part, I just wanted the ones I love to feel I had your backs no matter what. I struggled with trying to figure out how to show that. Our family's trend of assholes fucking with us before Terry came along gave me opportunities to be fierce in defending my kin, so I took them. I'm not trying to excuse my actions, just fully explain them." Tynie describes. "Baby…" Bobby gasps. "Tynie, you didn't have to go that far. I know you gave an alternate way to look at it, but I stand by what I said. We as a family failed you. We didn't stop you sooner, had we known this is how you felt, we would have." TreMarion rambles, driving them to the burial site.

"Daddy, it's alright. It's in the past now. I say we move on with forever as a family, considering that resolved." Tynie accepts. The procession trails on to where Phil and Bruno will be buried, TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie talking every mile of the way. "Honey, you're right, it is in the past. Honestly, that's a big part of why I feel I've failed you as being your protector." Bobby contends.

Being quiet for a few moments, TreMarion discovers "Bobby, Tynie has the right way to deal with this. We can't change the past; our family's forever doesn't need marred any more with wallowing in it." Leaning her chin onto Bobby's shoulder, Tynie intends "Please babe, listen to Daddy on this one. You've never failed me. I only said that to show you two my eyes have been opened again. I may be soon-to-turn 33, yet I know this life is going to be full of learning. Phil and Bruno never got to know this, but in their own way, they taught me that." TreMarion and Bobby chime in at the same time "Wow.."

T and Sasha follow TreMarion to the burial site, having their own conversation. "Babe, did Tynie actually say she feels bad for not protecting Bruno and Phil sooner?" Sasha asks. "Yeah… she did." T blurts. "Why does Tynie feel she has to leap up and guard us all, honey?" Sasha inquires. "I really don't know. Hopefully Bobby and TreMarion speak to her about it first. I don't know if she'll trust my word after what happened." T allocutes. "We'll find out when we're meant to." Sasha mutters, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. riding oblivious to that discussion all the way to the burial site.

Parking their hearses by the burial site, the funeral home staff start to escort Phil and Bruno's caskets out to where they're to be laid to rest. TreMarion pulls Tynie's car alongside them, T following suit. Getting out of Tynie's car, TreMarion hears "Daddy, Bobby, I really didn't mean to go there tonight. Everything just came to me in those moments, I swear." "Honey, we were glad to hear it. TreMarion's with me on this. The timing wasn't expected, we'll admit that. Your brilliance shined again." Bobby overrules. "Tynie, Bobby's absolutely right." TreMarion vouches. "Daddy, thank you for backing me earlier. I know you felt bad doing that, yet I'm happy that entire discussion's over." Tynie relents. T and Sasha again have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings, catching the tail end of that exchange.

"Bobby, Tynie, TreMarion.. I know you don't have a lot of faith and trust in me and Sasha right now. We totally deserve it, before you go there. She and I were worried about Tynie after we caught what she whispered to Bruno and Phil at the funeral home. As an act of peace, Sasha and I will do whatever we can to help you get through to Tynie about not having her believe that anymore." T offers.

Looking at each other as the funeral staff prepares to set Bruno and Phil to their final resting spots, Bobby and TreMarion conclude "Your act of peace works with us!" Tynie attaches "Thanks you two. Daddy and Bobby forgot one thing: that peace act is to only go down as long as you two focus on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. primarily." "Sis, that was a given." Sasha replies. Hugging them quickly, Tynie peeps "Love you guys." Bobby and TreMarion tail her idea, T and Sasha promising "We'll get checked out, we know Tynie may have been around someone who's been sick." "Another day, you two. After this, we're all on down time. You two are to contact me in emergencies first, then Tynie and Bobby. Tynie's done more than enough leaping around for the family for right now." TreMarion mandates.

"Deal." T chirps, speaking for Sasha. They all head in the direction of the two caskets, discovering Phil and Bruno were to be laid to rest side-by-side. A brief prayer given each man, the funeral home staff proceeds to send their caskets into the Earth. "Eternal brothers" engraved on their headstones, Tynie learns Bobby had their flowers in hand. Laying a bouquet to each gravestone, Tynie whispers "We miss and love you. I've learned my lesson, in more ways than one." A rush of wind is felt by Tynie's entire family, Sasha huddling Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. closer to her as T removes their coats to cover the babies. "Nicely done.. Son." TreMarion applauds. "Thanks." T peeps, checking so the twins have an airway under the coats. Bobby wraps Tynie in his left arm tightly, commending in her ear "You made me really proud tonight. What you said was magnificent." "Thank you baby." Tynie whispers.

The funeral staff has both caskets being covered by dirt, the director saying "You all try to have a good night." TreMarion waves him off, turning to his family with this instruction "Let's get the hell outta here." Nodding simultaneously, Tynie and the others head back to the cars which got them to the funeral and burial sites.

Tynie and Bobby get in her car first, TreMarion in tow. "Tynie, I not really ever heard you sound so philosophical. I mean you've shown it since you and Bobby have been together, but not before. What you said tonight was wisdom beyond your years. You made me proud." TreMarion cheers. "I'm glad for that, Daddy." Tynie claims. Bobby again wraps Tynie in his arms, seeing her resolve dissipate seconds into the embrace. Crying without a peep, Tynie at last mourns the loss of Bruno and Phil in full. TreMarion focuses on getting the couple home safely, saying "I love you both." "We love you too TreMarion." Bobby resolves, his wife still a weeping silent mess. Parking Tynie's car in front of the couple's front door a half hour later, TreMarion sees to it Tynie and Bobby get in safely before heading home. Witnessing Bobby stand aside to let Tynie in first, TreMarion waves and drives home. Bobby waves back, securing their home with the other hand. Tynie stands still inside the front throughway, still weeping a bit. Running to her side, Bobby soothes "They know baby. Shh.. Shh.." Leaping to drape him in her arms, Tynie releases the last of her tears.

"Well, since I'm on some sort of philosophical roll, I just realized something. Terry, our family, and I all have had an era end if you think about it. The eras ending for Terry and our family are tragic, yeah. Thing is, I stand by what I somehow managed to ramble out. My era ending is apparently just what this family needs: I'm no longer, nor should I ever have been, the family's first line of defense. I've allowed myself to subconsciously wallow in past ways by resurrecting that mindset. You, Daddy, Sasha, and T did no wrong on that one, it was all me. As for those who've stood against us, they re-enforced that behavior, enabled it actually. I know Terry's going to do his damnedest for us as our lawyer, but I really don't want him living as if our calls are his priority. My reclaiming the "first line of defense" or "Matriarch" status in any way risks that too far for my comfort. I can't shake this sense that you and the family back me on this" Tynie reveals. "Go with that sense baby.." Bobby wishes through a breath, allowing the rest to fully sink in. "Yeah, I don't know how the fuck I keep pulling this off or where the hell it keeps coming from!" Tynie chuckles. "I don't either, but I love it!" Bobby celebrates.

T and Sasha transport Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. home, stunned at the development in the family. "They accepted our act of peace.." T stammers. "Yeah, and TreMarion took over being the first line of emergency contact.. OH MY GOD! Tynie did what she did because she felt that's what we loved her for!" Sasha rambles. "Like I said to Bobby and TreMarion, we'll help Tynie not see things that way when we can. It's the best we can do, honey." T restates. Sensing he's right, Sasha nods with a worried smile. "I just realized, they took our act of peace as a way to give us an opportunity to rebuild their trust." T mumbles, soon after parking the van. "That's an opportunity we needed, babe." Sasha concedes, hopping out to get the twins. T joins her, and again Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are out of their car seats and into their slings. Looking to the heavens, T and Sasha whisper "We miss and love you two." Again the wind picks up, T racing to let Sasha and the babies into the house. Minutes after Sasha and the babies are in the home, T secures it. Until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep for the bulk of the night, T and Sasha keep quiet care over them.

Silently walking towards their bed, T and Sasha get a call from TreMarion. "None of us knew that's how Tynie felt. She didn't want us worried. Basically, she believed that we needed her to leap like that because of the actions done by those we've rid of. They knew her vulnerabilities and fucking played them! Her doing that for us was a prevention thing, Tynie didn't want the assholes to backdoor a discrimination case against her. It wasn't until Terry came along that Tynie started realizing her ways were mistaken. She's not mad at any of us for that, by the way. She plants the liability right where it belongs: On every person who has EVER wronged her." TreMarion infers.

"As well she should, Sasha and I suspected as much. We weren't sure though, much less about contacting you to discuss it." T mentions. "I wanted you two knowing that. I know you've shown remorse for the events of the other day, but I felt it right to further explain the magnitude of what happened at Tynie's last time we were all there." TreMarion notions. "We know now, man." T concurs. "Alright, love you. You know what to do if it's urgent." TreMarion concludes. "Yep. Love you too. Night." T affirms, hanging up.

TreMarion then calls Bobby, astounded at how T took the news. "Yeah man, they had worries over Tynie on this whole thing. T was scared to call me to discuss it because of recent events. He shocked me, too. Took what I told him better than I expected." TreMarion initiates. "They meant business with the peace act. This is a sign that everything will work out for the family." Bobby translates. "Daddy, I blew Bobby's mind.. AGAIN!" Tynie brags from the background. With that, Bobby goes into detail about his wife's latest revelation. "She's been philosophical half the damn night!" TreMarion uncovers. "Yeah, it's amazing. She was right on everything though." Bobby defends. "I wasn't knocking it, son. I was trying to say it impressed me." TreMarion clarifies. "Oh, sorry." Bobby yelps.

"It's alright. You two try to relax. We'll call if we need anything. T asked me to relay that message for he and Sasha." "We'll call if we need anything. Tell ya the truth, I like this way of keeping in touch better than having someone try to be the hub for the family's communication. Tynie and I will still need you to cover us while we're on vacation." Bobby releases. After Bobby shuts up, TreMarion notes "Consider it done. Beyond that, you're right." "Daddy, like I said I blew Bobby's mind. He's just now coming around from it!" Tynie restates. "Love you two." TreMarion laughs. "Love you too." Bobby confirms, hanging up.

Sending a text to T, Bobby says "We love you. TreMarion and I talked. Instead of one person being the first line of defense for the family, we all back each other when we can. You know why too." T responds "I'm actually glad you said that Bobby. Sasha and I were worried. We love you too. Tell Little Shit to stand down, I'll get us all checked out since she may have been around someone who was sick this week. I was going to after the funeral anyway.. Ya know.. Just in case?" "Good call. Let us know if you need something. Love you" Bobby fires back. "Will do. Love ya." T considers.

"Well, there's another era ended." Bobby eludes. "How so?" Tynie poses. "I'll say this, every worry you had about the family just went out the window. In a good way. TreMarion and T had a talk. What came of it is another means for us to come together." Bobby explains. "Honestly gorgeous, I'm happy about that. We've been in dire need of happiness and good news lately. I didn't expect my ramblings with philosophical undertones to happen, much less to be a way to welcome that contentment to us as a family. I'm not knocking it though!" Tynie comments. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie adds "We're not going against Terry's prior orders. Regardless." "Wouldn't dream of it." Bobby assures. Laying her head to his shoulder, Tynie questions "You know why I went there.. Right?" "Absolutely." Bobby certifies, texting that decree to TreMarion. Receiving "GOOD CALL" back, TreMarion admits to having a low cellphone battery before saying "love you two." Sending love back to him, speaking for Tynie as well, Bobby then pockets the phone.

Looking into his eyes, Tynie elaborates "Ya know? This may sound way off, but I feel more at peace than I have in a while! I never saw what I spoke of tonight coming, but I'm glad it can also benefit the family. That's what Phil and Bruno would have wanted anyhow. Baby, I feel terrible for Terry, though. The poor man's lost a lot today. God I hope he's alright." "I'll check on that, you relax." Bobby insists, pecking Tynie's cheek. Heading to the couch, Tynie hopes to be out of those heels soon. Bobby calls Terry's line, Macie answering it. "I didn't expect to hear from you tonight." "Yeah, the funeral didn't last as long as we expected it to. How's Terry?" Bobby poses. "He's been as good as can be expected. He's not done anything to himself, thank God!" Macie blabs. "Alright. You know to call us if you need to. Get some sleep, both of you." Bobby requires. "Will do man. Thanks." Macie utters, hanging up.

Going to Tynie's side, Bobby sees the pain being squinted back in her eyes. "I'll not have the love of my life suffering like that!" Bobby objects, yanking off Tynie's heels. "Ohhh, thank you!" Tynie sighs. Reaching for his feet, she senses Bobby was in similar pain. Pulling off his shoes, she hears "Thank you baby."

"Wow, today ended better than I thought." Tynie regards. "You mean better than we as a family thought." Bobby amends. "Sure do." Tynie asserts, then asking "How's Terry?" "Doing alright given what happened. Macie's watched him like a hawk. They're trying to get some sleep as we speak." Bobby relates. "Oh good." Tynie gasps. Laying his arm to the back of the couch, Bobby witnesses Tynie pull it against her front. "Let the down time begin." Tynie acclaims. "Just think baby, after we make good on a few legal matters, you and I have a vacation to look forward to. Several days of it being just you and me." Bobby elates. "Ohh hell yeahhh.." Tynie beams. "Ah ah ah, everything else around here gets handled after we get back. No trying to draw up things to worry about. TreMarion will cover us with the babies too, emergency wise. I've already arranged it." Bobby profiles. Melting into his hold, Tynie says softly "Thank you so much."

Seconds later a long-lost peace gels around the couple, Tynie and Bobby enjoying it while kissing one more time. The affection lasts longer than many love displays before it, a regard not lost on either Tynie or Bobby. Slipping away from it a while later, Tynie's eyes glow brighter than they have in weeks. Of course, Bobby's match hers in that glow brightness, their faces caressed with a light blush. "We got our sign. Our family's being targeted is over, fina-fuckin-ly!" Tynie commends. "You said it!" Bobby cheers, taking his wife into his arms.

Bobby'd been a sneak, obtaining Tynie's purse while they kissed, only to drape it to her abdomen when he carried her across the house. "Baby, I have special plans for us.. Not saying when right now though." Tynie evades. Smiling from ear to ear, Bobby refuses to ask, figuring her plot should remain a surprise. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby's kissed again before being told "My King, I love you. I'll be right back." "As will I." Bobby promises, the two separating to get out of what was worn to the funeral. She gets to the bed first, laying out on his side. "Someone looks comfortable." Bobby teases.

"Not entirely, I don't have the sexiest muscles to exist holding me." Tynie taunts back. Joining her in bed, Bobby reaches across to charge their phone. Taking that device from him to set it to charge, Tynie makes it so Bobby and she are spooning. Shimmying so they're closer, Bobby whispers "Love you Tynie." "Love you Bobby." Tynie replies. Using their height difference to his advantage, Bobby is soon watching over Tynie as she sleeps. The contentment blares in her face, as the blush from moments ago is furthered by a glow. "Relax with me.. Please." Tynie pleads. Plopping his head to some of the pillows, Bobby swears "I will my love."

Bobby again breaks the embrace, this time to make sure Tynie's distributor cartridge is changed out. Returning to her arms the second he can, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek. Stunning him, Tynie spins her head about like a shot and plants one squarely to Bobby's lips.

Breaking that off, Tynie eludes "Tomorrow baby.. Trust me.." "Perfect." Bobby gleams. From that short talk, the couple falls asleep more peacefully than they have in a good while.

As for TreMarion, his day ends after a shot of whiskey in honor of both Bruno and Phil. T and Sasha close out their day with sodas to honor the two lost relatives, kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. before sharing in one themselves. TreMarion, T, and Sasha all retire to their beds after praying "Lord, give us a way to show Tynie those assholes were wrong for playing her vulnerabilities. Let this be an end to that era for her. Beyond that, please let our family make it. Amen."

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have no idea what really happened, they're too young to grasp those concepts. Neither of them got the flu bug Tynie had, their pediatrician insisting on a shot specifically for babies their age be given. That's something Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion find out another day, the family all deciding as one to take some much-needed down time. In terms of Terry's situation, Tynie's grateful that Macie was there.

Her word to Terry about handling everything will be kept, especially with how Kaytie's "new lover" expedited things by being a drunk driver. Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion got a surprise demonstration of love out of T and Sasha, their "peace act" being perfectly timed. Bruno and Phil are missed, yeah. They see and know all from heaven now, the wind rushes serving as Phil and Bruno's way to say so. Tynie's being philosophical "All damn night" as TreMarion put it wasn't expected. However, everything she mentioned turned out being just what the family needed.

Today had a few deeply painful tragedies intermixed. In one situation, Tynie's, it was a much needed personal wake up call. Yeah it'll benefit the family, which makes the idea all the better. The events that whipped through the day also served to decree one thing:

The End of Bad Eras….


	107. Ch 107

Title: Everyone's Bonded After Surviving Hell (In-House Karma)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Bobby and Tynie's "Lazy Sunday" started off with them sleeping in until eleven in the morning. Waking up first, Tynie sees him haunched around her as they'd spooned while sleeping the night before. "No dice" She whispers, delicately stretching Bobby's legs out. Sliding down to his ankles, Tynie starts a massage around Bobby's feet. Midway through the rubdown, Tynie also manages to roll Bobby to his back. Flittering his eyes open, Bobby catches his wife in that act, smiling as he says "Love you baby." "Love you too, honey." Tynie replies, getting Bobby to stay as he was.

One leg at a time, Bobby gets massaged as Tynie sports a shit-eating grin. Taking that idea clear up his frame from the hips up, she admits "It's been a while since I woke ya up this way." Draping his arms around Tynie, Bobby gleams "That was amazing. Thank you baby." "Hmmm, anytime." Tynie sighs. Nestling her head on his chest, Tynie goes silent just long enough to plant a kiss to Bobby's lips.

Across town, TreMarion and Macie are talking on the phone. Macie wonders if she can borrow TreMarion's SUV until her car guy checks it out. "Ya know what? Terry's going to be over by Tynie's on Wednesday, I may arrange to get Terry's new car that day too. Bring my SUV over then. I'll tell Tynie about it later." TreMarion plans. "Hey man, works with me. Terry's fine by the way, surprisingly enough. We talked this morning; I learned things about my sister that she hid from me. I'll say this: Terry was a week away from filing a divorce on the grounds of infidelity as it was. Apparently the "doting wife" display Kaytie gave was just an act." Macie responds. "I gathered that when Terry said what he did about foregoing himself." TreMarion confesses.

"I shoulda caught that. Anyway man, see ya Wednesday, unless it's urgent. Tynie's off until then too, Terry's orders." Macie concurs. "See you then." TreMarion supposes, hanging up. Bobby and Tynie are clueless about that discussion for the time being, yet both know they'll find out. Breaking off their first kiss of the day slowly, Tynie taps out of Bobby's embrace to get their phone. "Force of habit." She murmurs, pocketing that item and reaching out for Bobby's hand. Guiding him from the bed at that moment, Tynie feels Bobby's chin rest against her shoulder. "No rushing baby, not today." Bobby chides with a smile. Leaning against him, Tynie says "Yes lover." Smiling more broadly, he eludes "For all you know, I could have something special lined up." Saying nothing, Tynie then feels Bobby going for their phone. A brief kiss to her cheek given, Bobby leaves the bed and the master bedroom entirely. Watching him walk out of the room, Tynie stays as he placed her.

Prior to his making in into the kitchen, TreMarion calls. Releasing everything he and Macie discussed, TreMarion continues "Evidently Kaytie knew she was about to lose Terry. I know she's dead now, but still. We're all on down time until Wednesday unless it's urgent." Bobby recounts "Sounds good to us, man. See you then. Love you." Returning with "love you two" TreMarion hangs up.

In Bobby's absence, Tynie checks her distributor, figuring out how to reset it and extend the cartridge life. Knowing she is awaiting him, Bobby hustles in creating her surprise as soon as he gets to the kitchen. Sitting back against the pillows as she started to relax some more, Tynie thought about how to make Bobby's day more calmed for him. Stashing their phone on him, Bobby heads back to Tynie's hip. Meeting up less than fifteen minutes later, Tynie sees heart-shaped waffles drenched in syrup for both of them atop a tray in Bobby's hands. They sit side-by-side as a shocked blush and smile plaster themselves to her face.

Settling the tray between them, the couple eats silently, as Tynie's mind continues racing. Seeing that in her eyes, Bobby stops eating to ask "What is it babe?" "Just trying to figure out how to spoil you rotten today without going out of the house." Tynie admits.

Petting the back of her hand, Bobby calms "Relax sweetheart. It'll come to you." Resuming their meal, Tynie discovers he was right, again. As they finish, Tynie arises, declaring "The hottest man alive best kick back and relax." "Aww honey." Bobby sighs, lying across the bed. Going to clear from it all, Tynie struts away, hoping he was watching her.

Her turn to be in the kitchen soon arrives, Tynie not only makes them coffee, but drizzles a heart atop his with caramel. Being a total snot, Bobby decides to meet his wife in the living room, leaving their room as she was away. Sneaking onto the couch, Bobby hopes Tynie didn't see him, until she looks up from the coffees. Walking in his direction, Tynie's a bit nervous, since they'd not done this with their coffees since Valentine's Day. From the second she gets into the living room, Tynie snuggles up to Bobby with both their coffees in hand. Taking them from her, Bobby queries "Now, will the most gorgeous woman on earth please relax?" Giggling, Tynie nods, being served hers.

"By the way, we have until Wednesday to kick back. TreMarion called, he and Macie have it set up like that. Terry's fine, unbelievably enough. Kaytie and he were having problems, Terry was about to divorce her. Everything she showed us about caring for Terry was an act. The only time we should be disturbed is Monday when they come to rid of the old TV and entertainment center. Unless it's urgent, that is." Bobby informs.

"That bitch!" Tynie howls, accepting the rest without a word. They don't speak again until the coffees are ended, communally getting up to clear from them. Standing at his side, Tynie wraps her right arm around Bobby.

Spinning around so their eyes meet seconds after those cups are cleaned, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms as if they were slow-dancing. Wilting into him, Tynie sighs, smiling as broadly as her jaw will allow. Tilting his head, Bobby sees the elation written all over his wife's face. "Ti Amo.." Bobby mutters. "Ti Amo.." Tynie sighs, giggling after. Walking her back to the couch, Bobby says nothing, both permissing the contentment to have a peaceful escort. As they again overtake the couch, Tynie and Bobby enjoy the mid-morning with a romantic movie.

T and Sasha have a bit of a mellow toned day so far as well, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only fussing when it came time to be fed or changed. Discovering more in common with each other, T and Sasha kiss again, this time more passionately than any before it. Terry and Macie kick back as well, aware everything will soon be better for them now that Kaytie's long gone. Surprisingly enough, Terry's totally over how things closed in his marriage.

Macie wonders why, Terry rationalizing "Would you waste time wallowing in sorrow for a bitch who didn't genuinely love you if you were in my position?" Macie wordlessly uncovering he'd made a damn good point; they go back to reveling in the time away from racing around like mad. TreMarion plans to take today to do basically nothing, after having to be on foot through serious situations this entire week.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, the movie ends, Tynie reaching to shut down the new entertainment center before distracting Bobby with a kiss. Dropping the remote to the coffee table, Tynie slowly pulls away from the affection. "Hey baby, I love you." They say as one, Tynie again resting her head on his chest. "No baby… just relax.." Bobby senses, catching Tynie's heart rate start to speed up. "Yes Dear.." Tynie mellows, taking a couple breaths before she starts to honor his wishes. "You were worried. You've not come up with new ideas to spoil me and it began to scare you." Bobby profiles. "Yeah." Tynie peeps.

"Don't let it, I'm yours. We have forever. Babe, please don't worry so much about that. I know you want me to have the best, but I already do. I have you." Bobby coaxes. "After everything? I-I'm still the best to you?!" Tynie squeaks. "Yes!" Bobby shrieks. "Right back at ya babe. I know what's going on in the back of your head." Tynie proposes. "You read me.." Bobby gleams.

From his pocket, their phone goes off, Tynie reaching in to answer it. "Hey, what's up?" She poses. "Sis, it's T. I have a question: After you guys go on vacation, is there any way we can have a party at your place?" T wonders.

"Sure man, any special reason?" Tynie queries. "I'm about to give Sasha a promise ring." T mutters. "Dude, for that you get Sasha and the twins over here! We're NOT waiting until after me and Bobby's vacation for that! Call Terry, Macie and Daddy too! Tell them Tynie wants to have a party anyway. We're celebrating the fact we've made it through all that shit! You can do that then too! Relax, I'll get it cleared with Bobby!" Tynie celebrates. "Ok then. I've got calls to make." T certifies, hanging up.

"Baby, I'm sorry about that. T just told me he's giving Sasha a promise ring!" Tynie cheers. "Don't be sorry about that my love. You made a good call." Bobby objects, taking the phone and laying it atop his end table. Before the device is entirely out of his hand, Terry texts "Is Tynie serious?" "Yeah, man. We JUST got the call." Bobby vows. "See you soon then." Terry promises. TreMarion tails that with the same questions, getting the same answers. "Honey, you kind of shocked TreMarion and Terry." Bobby announces. "And T didn't shock me first?!" Tynie snarks. Bobby laughs "Good point."

Seeing their phone is still in Bobby's hand, Tynie advises in separate texts "Daddy, Terry's orders from two days ago: stick." "Terry, even with this development your orders are how we deal with T and Sasha indefinitely. Unless you wind up telling us differently." Receiving "GOOD CALL" from both Terry and TreMarion, Tynie pockets their phone. Watching her do that, Bobby realizes "You read my mind on that one." "Yeah, you're gorgeous. You're also easy to read." Tynie brags.

Kissing Bobby yet again, Tynie attempts to apologize for changing their day as she has. Bobby refutes that notion, using the dexterity of his tongue to tell Tynie to relax. Separating that kiss with a short nibble to one another's lips, Tynie goes for the door just as it's knocked on. Terry and Macie are on the other side, being waved in. Just as Tynie goes to secure the home, TreMarion, T, Sasha and the babies all walk in. "Ok, how y'all timed that was awesome!" Tynie gleams.

Terry knows where Tynie keeps the bassinets, going into her office to retrieve them. "He didn't have to do that." Sasha pines, Ty-Leah in the sling draped to her. "Sis, I'm not about to stop a semi-retired federal judge from being a gentleman." Tynie overrules. Hearing that, TreMarion secures the house and races to aid Terry. T has Bobby Jr. in his sling as he jokes "Yeah, we all know where Tynie learned that now!" "You got that backwards!" TreMarion hollers.

From one of the recliners, Macie questions "Tynie, is there ANYTHING you CAN'T do?!" "Terry's taxes." Tynie quips. "Oh hell no!" Bobby chuckles. "Sasha, T, the one who just went there is Macie. Terry's sister in-law and apparent comedy queen." Tynie introduces, seeing nervous looks on Sasha and T's faces.

"Comedy queen? Me? Try again, Tynie." Macie counters. Giggling, Tynie goes back to sit next to Bobby. Noticing Sasha and T attempt to crumple together on a short portion of the couch, Tynie pulls Bobby from it. Remembering there's another couch in the front area of the house, Tynie leads Bobby to that one instead. "Apparently Tynie really didn't like that idea." Sasha discovers. "No one does that in my house. Ever." Tynie finalizes.

TreMarion and Terry return to the group, pulling the bassinets in so they're centered by the coffee table. "Hold it." Tyne ceases, arising to alter the position of the coffee table entirely. Moments later, Ty-Leah starts to whimper, Tynie going straight to her. "My turn." Tynie taunts, taking her namesake out of the sling. Again following her lead, Bobby does the same with T and Bobby Jr.

"Now, why did my taxes get thrown into your conversation?" Terry wonders. "Oh that, I was being a smartass." Tynie admits. "When aren't you?" T kids. "When I'm scaring the holiest of living and dead shits out of someone who fucks with a client." Tynie blabs. "That was awesome!" Macie boasts.

Ty-Leah looks Tynie in the eyes, raising her tiny hand out. Gently whisking that into her palm, Tynie's face glows brightly as she whispers "Babygirl, NOBODY will ever hurt you. Not on my life!" Ty-Leah giggles, smiles broadly, and flitters her eyes at that one, Tynie taking it all as her acceptance. Bobby's got his namesake in his arms, sporting a glow on his face that lights up the room more so than the daylight through the windows. Bobby swears softly, soon to obtain the same reactions from his namesake "Little Man, No one shall ever hurt you. Not on my life."

Sasha slides out of T's embrace to pull out two baby bottles from the diaper bag they'd brought in, saying "You two may need these." Macie gets up, taking those and setting them atop Bobby's end table.

"I didn't know if I had your OK on that one, something tells me Tynie'd be pissed if you got hurt trying to hold them out for too long, Sasha." Macie confesses. "You just showed us you have our backs, Macie. It's all good." T overrides. "Trust him on that.." Terry taunts. Macie nods, saying nothing else. TreMarion verifies "T and Sasha, Macie's really good people. I say that because I've seen it."

Still holding Ty-Leah, Tynie chimes "Jeez Daddy, did you have fun making Macie blush?" Slowly relenting an arm, she grabs one of the baby bottles. Looking her namesake in the eyes, Tynie sits down, murmuring "I know beautiful.. Relax.." "She's freakin amazing!" Macie boasts, watching her lawyer feed the newborn. "No censorship in this house, Macie." Bobby reminds, going for the other baby bottle.

"Macie, Terry. Us feeding Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. with these baby bottles is likely going to be an occasional thing. I already gave Sasha consent to breastfeed them in virtually every room of this house. The only exemptions are: the sauna, the Jacuzzi room, the kitchen, the music room, the garage, the weight room, and the master bedroom. I'm not one to go back on my word about something that natural. The exempted rooms are primarily a safety thing." Tynie advises. "Good to know." Terry and Macie say as one.

"I wasn't sure about that being such an extensive permission, Tynie. Honestly." Sasha allocutes. "Sasha, listen. Bobby and I already discussed it; we don't see any reason to restrict you from that aside from the rooms I listed. We want you four safe.. Dammit!" Tynie replies. T gives Bobby a nervous look, Bobby vouching "Relax man. Tynie spoke the truth." Macie wonders "I understand the safety thing about those exempted rooms, except for the master bedroom. Why'd you list that one?" "Macie, that's where Bobby and I keep our firearms. We have a gun cabinet in there and don't want to chance anything." Tynie elaborates. "That's commendable." Terry beams. "It was her idea." Bobby defers.

Finishing feeding the twins, Bobby and Tynie burp them, hearing yet again just how loudly Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. pull that off. TreMarion surprises T and Sasha, pulling a portable changing table from the base of Ty-Leah's bassinet.

"T, Sasha, I got this in case you guys are over here and Tynie has to race to handle client affairs." TreMarion expounds, setting that up. "Oh My GOD! Daddy, you just saved my ass!" Tynie gasps. Ty-Leah playfully bats at Tynie, getting a brief hold of her namesake's lower lip. Kissing Ty-Leah's little knuckles, Tynie assumes "She wants me to calm down." Ty-Leah lets go of Tynie's lip as that rings out, Ty-Leah being then taken to the new changing table.

"Terry, I know we're here to celebrate. I have a question. Is there any way you and I can meet up before Wednesday to handle my business sale issue?" T inquires. "T doesn't want any of Terry's days to be too booked!" Tynie considers, starting to change Ty-Leah. Pointing to Tynie, T admits "She read my motives." "T, we can. Is Tuesday good for you?" Terry questions. "Perfect. I'll come alone so Sasha and the babies can relax. I'll have to get Sasha a separate phone though, we tend to share hers." T accepts.

With a few slick moves across the living room Bobby has Bobby Jr.'s changed by the time Tynie gets done with Ty-Leah. "Baby, do we still have those backup phones?" Tynie asks. "I believe so, why?" Bobby answers. "I don't want anyone in this family to max out any credit cards. We have some affairs to handle Wednesday from those settlements. I know T stands to get a payout from his business being sold, but I don't want anyone I love to be swamped in the post-maxout interest rates of their credit card company. Call me criminally insane for that, yet I'm going with my heart. Besides, that way T and Sasha don't risk encountering another asshole. Hell, they may just help us find a different cellphone store when they get that phone activated. The way I see it, they can use one of our backup phones until those settlements are totally handled. Then, they buy their own and return ours." Tynie testifies.

"She makes a damn good case!" Terry commends. TreMarion shrieks "I would have NEVER thought of that!" Tynie and Bobby are then handed the slings, Macie having taken them from T and Sasha. "I say go with Tynie's plan you two. She's totally right. I may need her to help me with a bankruptcy. You now know why." Macie decrees. "Sis, why did you not tell me?!" Tynie asks, stunned. Face palming, TreMarion mumbles "I hate when I can predict the future."

Terry admonishes "Tynie, it's Sunday. You're off-duty." "Terry, allow me to explain. Bankruptcy claims advised by potential shysters and Credit rating related issues are automatically deemed by me as a doorway for identity theft. I have a list of break-ending case situations, that's actually third from the top." Tynie justifies. "She literally has that list. I know where it is too!" Bobby attaches.

Macie mopes "Tynie, you've not gotten to see the twins in a while. This isn't fair to you." Looking at her Dad, Tynie hears "Going to get your practice laptop now." Terry doesn't like the idea of Tynie working on a Sunday, although he now sees the logic. Heading back to the living room less than ten minutes later, TreMarion announces "Macie, I'm the one handling the check of your credit ratings. I'm not about to have my kid try to do that while her namesake's in that sling." "Macie, you can trust my Dad with your last breath." Tynie verifies. "After that check, everything gets held off until you guys get your family's legal situations resolved. That's the ONLY way I'm going to be OK with this." Macie commands. "Macie, you make a damn good deal." Tynie acclaims.

Going onto a website that supposedly handles showing people their credit ratings, TreMarion gets stopped by Terry. "I know of a more reliable one. Allow me." Terry infers, getting Tynie's practice's laptop handed over. "After what I just learned, I'm checking ALL of your credit reports. I know TreMarion didn't know, but I'm going with my gut. In the event my hunch is right, I may very well have to call Tynie back to being on-duty." Terry dictates. "Just flip me off dude." Tynie taunts. "Bobby, no offense. Your wife is WEIRD!" Macie emphasizes. "None taken." Bobby laughs.

A full hour later, Terry looks up at Tynie. "I have news.." Terry starts, flipping Tynie off. "Got it!" Tynie chirps, leaping off the couch and going for Terry's side. "Which one of you?" She mumbles, Terry pointing to Macie. "Hold it.." Tynie grumbles, checking the site again. "Macie, do you have the name of the bastard who told you that you need a bankruptcy?" Tynie queries. Getting up, Macie hands Tynie a card. "Ohh really?!" Tynie slurs, snaring the couple's phone from the coffee table.

"Daddy, I don't want Ty-Leah hearing the language I'm about to use. I've cussed around her too much as it is." Tynie worries. TreMarion takes Ty-Leah and the sling off of Tynie, as everyone watches Tynie race to her office. "Drinks anyone?" Macie asks. "I'll cover that Macie." T overrules. Sasha alters "He means we will." Tynie's in her office with the door locked when that hits, calling Ted Strong. "Listen, Ted. You just emotionally and fiscally exploited a RETIRED FBI agent! I ALREADY HAVE THE PROOF! Do you have ANY IDEA what I can do to your career for that?! Are you clueless as to how many hate crimes I can also NAIL YOU WITH?! Can you grasp just how ROYALLY BEYOND FUCKED you are right now?! Don't even Goddamned Ma'am me either, the name's TYNIE!" Tynie grumbles.

"I'm aware Tynie. I've forfeited my law license and am about to be incarcerated. Your client will get whatever you name." Ted concedes. "So, if I name a figure you can have it sent DIRECTLY to my house with a receipt for my records.. TODAY? Is that right?" Tynie requires. "Yes, on both." Ted concurs. "In that case, seventeen million FLAT! Make the check out to ME and I will provide the proceeds to my client.. Do you understand?!" Tynie mandates. "Got it." Ted chirps, scrawling out the check. "Listen. If that courier is not at my front door inside the next two hours, I will act on my threats about the hate crimes.. Do I make myself clear?!" Tynie barks. "Absolutely." Ted relents, then getting Tynie's address. "From the second I hang up, I'm timing you. On the orders of MY attorney, I'll greet that motherfuckin courier ARMED. WARN THEM!" Tynie growls. "Warning them now." Ted confirms, getting hung up on by Tynie after.

Unlocking her office, Tynie darts in the direction of Macie. "Sis, I'll need you to see to it Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are out of the living room the next time the front door's knocked on." Tynie instructs. "Done." Macie certifies.

Sasha and T instantly worry as they hear that, Tynie evading "I'm acting on Terry's orders." "She is. I already know why Macie's to do that too. Macie's also to have TreMarion or Bobby at her hip." Terry surmises. Tynie points to Terry before saying "He ain't lying." TreMarion takes Tynie's practice's laptop back to her office in a bit of a rush, not knowing when he'll be needed by the side of Macie. Tynie sees a gun clipped to Macie's left hip, sneaking it off and setting it to hers. "I already know." Macie implies. Terry sees a courier's van in the driveway, ordering "Act on what Tynie just said.. Now!"

In a flurry, Macie and the others comply, as Tynie goes for the door. "Good eye Terry." Tynie applauds. "Thanks." Terry blurts, seeing his lawyer go outside. Leaving the front door open behind her, Tynie draws the gun she pretty much stole from Macie using her right hand. Aiming it between the courier's eyes as the two meet up, Tynie hollers "Look bitch, I'm obeying my attorney's orders! You know full well why you're here and what the fuck I need.. NOW!" Gulping, the courier has Tynie electronically sign for the package, handing it over. "GET THE HOLY HELL OFF MY LAND!" Tynie bellows, the courier obeying at once. Holstering the gun, Tynie prays the babies didn't see that happen.

Running inside, Tynie secures the home, learning with a glance Bobby and TreMarion blocked Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s view of that incident. "Thank you!" Tynie sighs, relieved.

Macie heads for Tynie, when they bump into each other, Macie gets her gun back. "Sorry sis, I did that because my gun was too close to the babies to get out. Well, for my comfort anyway." Tynie justifies. "You were keeping newborns away from firearms, there's no reason to be sorry for that. Not a lot of people would do that. Tragically." Macie rationalizes. "Macie, as soon as one check clears.. You're 17 million dollars richer." Tynie relates through her breath.

Terry takes the package away from Tynie, opening it. "I wouldn't trust this check as far as T could spit on it." Terry advises.

Rubbing her face, Tynie mumbles "Fuck me running.." Bobby arrives in the living room as Tynie blushes from saying that, him jesting "I wouldn't know the first thing about pulling THAT off.." "Honey!" Tynie squeals.

Macie's totally lost, TreMarion translating "Tynie feels like shit right now, Macie. She vowed your legal interests would be fiercely taken care of. After Terry said that about the check, which I agree with, Tynie's at a loss for what to do now." Under her breath, Tynie recognizes "Daddy's right." "Terry, I just got an idea." Bobby eludes. "If it involves torching this check, I'll make that idea attorney's orders. Tynie won't owe me a damn thing." Terry offers. "Macie, you do whatever Bobby and Terry says. I have a feeling what's about to happen anyhow." Tynie orders. "You got it." Macie returns.

"In that case, Macie.. Come with us." Bobby instructs. TreMarion has Bobby Jr. in his sling, Sasha having Ty-Leah in hers. T slowly puts each baby in their bassinette, figuring "They need to rest, being in those slings for a long time gets uncomfortable for them." Macie is then escorted to the safe in the master bedroom by Terry and Bobby, her promising "I'll only touch what you authorize me to." "Macie, you're good. Relax. We appreciate that." Bobby commends.

Terry and Bobby then go into the safe room, Terry looking away when Bobby enters the code. "Says here Macie gets 17 million." Terry reads. "From a worthless check? Nope. Try 20. Trust me dude, my wife would insist too." Bobby insists, doling that out. Securing the safe, Terry and Bobby go back to Macie's side. The amount Bobby insisted on takes up a bank bag, Terry noting that with this request "Macie, if ya still got that legal pad on ya.. I'm going to need a couple pages."

Pulling that from her purse, Macie laughs "Never leave home without it." They leave the master bedroom entirely, Terry taking that pad from Macie's hands. "Don't start on those orders until you get your drink and sit down. Tynie'd be pissed if you did." Macie senses. "She knows my wife almost as good as I do on that one!" Bobby chuckles.

All three get to the living room, seeing Tynie sprawled out on one of the couches. "She still feels like shit about this." TreMarion declares, pointing to Tynie. "Sis, I know the last time I spoke to you here I caused a big mess. I ask that you hear me out though. Macie and Terry trust you as their attorney. You did NOT cut that shitty check, so don't take liability for it. Bobby and Terry tag-teamed and fixed the problem, which showed Macie that she can trust Bobby just as much as you want her to. I just hope Terry doing his part in this doesn't cost him his career." Sasha explains.

"Sasha that worry goes right out the window. I know how to work this. You forget, although I'm on senior status, I'm still a federal judge. I may look into full-blown retirement, but not until AFTER I get this handled." Terry counters. Tynie's jaw drops as that statement ends, T presuming "Terry, I know that look on Tynie's face. When you full-blown retire from being a federal judge, expect a party. Here." Composing herself a bit, Tynie chortles "T, you little SNOT!" "Little Snot and Little Shit, in the same family.. WOW!" Macie jokes. "You really expected anything else?" Terry kids.

"Guys!" Tynie squeaks. Terry scrawls out orders for what Macie's about to receive, right on down to how it's to be transported. Bobby kept that bank bag out of T and Sasha's view deliberately, stating "It's a client privacy thing. After Terry's done, Tynie, Macie and I have a meeting in her office." "He's not lying.." Terry taunts. "Figured that." T and Sasha agree simultaneously. Ten minutes later, Terry silently goes to Tynie's side, orders in hand. "Macie." Tynie calls out, getting off the couch. Following her, Terry, Bobby and Macie leave the living room aiming for Tynie's office.

Again locking that door, Tynie instructs "Macie, get my Daddy's keys off of Terry if you didn't already. When you and Terry leave, you come back through here and go out the side door. I'll have Bobby sidebar Terry to explain why. I take it you already know my reason. I'm having Bobby stash that bag out of the general line of sight when I set these orders to Bobby's desk. Trust me on this. You'll be signing one of those papers as the receipt. Keep that shit on you at all times." "Done." Macie concurs, Bobby acting on those instructions without a peep.

After that finishes, nothing else is uttered, all three going with Tynie's plan to the letter. Bobby does one better with the forms Terry drew up that Macie doesn't purse, by securing them in Tynie's file cabinet. Leaning into his wife's ear, Bobby whispers "We complete Terry's other orders later." "Yes dear." Tynie states, the three then leaving her office. Tapping Macie's shoulder, Tynie mandates "Just nod to answer this.. You saw where Bobby put that.. Right?" Macie nods.

Once more arriving in the living room a few minutes later, Tynie dictates "Y'all, unless the shit starts destroying the fan, I'm off duty." "That makes two of us." Terry decrees. "Terry, man. I got to thank you for looking into what you did earlier. You have no idea how many times my family's been played for profit. Seriously dude, when you full-blown retire I'm giving you a five-star across-the-board party. For the record, you won't win that argument." Tynie pronounces. T and Sasha notice the drinks had been entirely neglected, taking the glasses up to refresh them. "Tynie and Bobby asked me to be the one to watch their house when they go on vacation. They said TreMarion's done more than enough and unless the shit destroys fans, he's to relax. I'm to borrow a copy of their key when I do that." Macie announces.

Clearing his throat, Bobby provisions "Macie's to get a key to keep. Only in the event we lose trust in Macie and Terry is the key to be returned. We don't see that happening though." With that said, Tynie and Bobby go back to the couch they'd overtaken. Macie sits down where she was before the last meeting in Tynie's office, affording T and Sasha the main couch. Macie and Tynie share a nod, Bobby following his wife.

"I hope Macie's careful when house-sitting. Something tells me if Macie got hurt doing that, it'd break Tynie's heart." T concerns, distributing half the drinks. Sasha distributes the other half, and then they start to watch over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. like hawks. "You two best start relaxing. The babies are fine, they're safe. Hell, right now they're also snoring!" Tynie adjudicates.

Taking over the other recliners, Terry and TreMarion burst into laughter, discovering Tynie was right. T and Sasha obey; already mostly aware as to how big a mistake it is to offend Tynie in her home. Macie catches the undertones in T and Sasha's behavior, sliding over closer to Tynie. "Sidebar.." Macie mumbles. With a wave, Tynie leads Macie out of the room. Bobby does the same thing to Terry, TreMarion presuming "They just called a last-issue meeting related to the situation with Macie." T and Sasha suppose simultaneously "That's what it looks like to us."

Terry, Bobby, Macie, and Tynie all head back to Tynie's office, namely to make sure T and Sasha don't have a chance to think what TreMarion said was a lie.

Yet again securing that door, Tynie requires "Macie, does it look like T and Sasha are kissing my ass 97 trillion ways from last Tuesday to you?" "YEP!" Macie exclaims. Terry adds "Yeah, I saw that too. However you two want to work Macie's settlement is fine with me. As for the checks relating to those Kaytie forfeited to me, I say we meet up Wednesday after ten a.m. to get those resolved at my bank before we do anything else. We tell TreMarion, T and Sasha that Tynie has a client's affairs to handle prior to dealing with the family's settlements.. Later." "Done!" Bobby and Tynie assert at the same time.

"Macie, when did you catch on to that?" Tynie inquires. "I've known from five seconds after they got in the door, I wanted a second opinion though. That way I wasn't dishonoring your family in your home." Macie proclaims. "You had that all along, Macie. I'm sure these two are grateful for how you handled that." Terry chides. "Actually, Terry just understated. Macie, the whole cover story about you watching our house was AWESOME! By the way, it's now the truth." Tynie infers. Bobby nods with a broad smile, verifying Tynie's remark.

"Terry, the way Bobby and I want to handle Macie's receiving the settlement is a test run of her canvassing the ass end of our house with a glance over in this room added. Tell me you know why.." Tynie remarks. "Absolutely." Terry quips. "I know why she just said that." Bobby verifies. "Bobby, I do too. In fact she read my mind!" Macie mentions. "Yeah, I'm good like that." Tynie beams. Bobby intrudes "We leave this door unlocked. I'm testing a hunch."

"You two don't trust T and Sasha with money!" Macie uncovers softly.

"Nope." Tynie affirms, unlocking the door. "On that note, I'm searching this room in accordance with Tynie's protocols." Terry declares, lifting his shirt. Bobby, Tynie and Macie all nod curtly to that, Macie leading the couple back to the living room. Tynie and Bobby hold hands as they walk, Macie keeping her mouth shut. Ten minutes later, Terry flows out of Tynie's office, realizing he still had Macie's legal pad on him.

Handing that over when he sits down, Macie sees Terry wrote "It's all in order." Tynie tilts her head, catching that message while Macie purses the legal pad. Everyone goes for their drinks, trying to relax before T makes good on the original reason for the meet up. TreMarion goes for the door out of nowhere, waving Keith in.

A spread so intense it makes God himself blush is then splayed to the coffee table, Keith saying "It's on the house." "Keith, dude.. No." Tynie objects. "Tynie, I'm getting out of the restaurant business. I'm retiring. I can afford this, trust me. I'll miss serving you guys though." Keith decrees. "Not necessarily. After I look into a few things, don't be surprised if Tynie contracts you out for my retirement party." Terry deters. Seeing Tynie's face go beet red in a flash, Bobby chuckles "Terry just sold her surprise out!" "Maybe I'll hear from ya then Tynie. Later." Keith assumes, then leaving.

Securing the home, TreMarion shrugs "I figured we'd want a break from cooking. I didn't see THAT coming though." Ty-Leah whimpers as she wakes, getting Tynie to rush to her side. "It's OK babygirl.." Tynie soothes, taking her namesake into her arms. Ty-Leah whimpers again, Tynie worrying "What's wrong sweetie, huh?" Delicately bouncing Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie murmurs "We were too loud for her.." Sasha slowly stands next to Tynie, overriding "I don't think that's it Auntie.." Ty-Leah reaches for Sasha, Tynie pecking her namesake's cheek. Settling down on the couch, Sasha feeds Ty-Leah with a blanket loosely over the child. Bobby Jr. wakes, Tynie spinning on a dime to get him out of the bassinette. "Tynie's got moves like a cat!" Terry applauds. Blushing again, Tynie peeps "Thanks Terry." Holding Bobby Jr. closely, Tynie hears him start to hiccup. Gasping in worry, Tynie attempts to burp Bobby Jr. as T leaps to his feet. "Breathe little man.. Please.." Tynie pleads.

A loud belch then rips through the air, Bobby Jr. smiling afterwards. Breathing right in Tynie's ear, Bobby Jr. hears Tynie sigh "thank you god!" "That scared the shit out of her!" Macie blabs. T taps Tynie's shoulder, inquiring "Sis, you really OK?" "Macie understated." Tynie stammers. Bobby Jr. looks at Tynie out the corner of his eye, smiling as big as he can. Rocking him slowly, Tynie apologizes "Little Man, I'm so sorry. I was worried sick. I love you." Seeing Tynie start to rock on her feet, T slowly takes his son into his arms. "Thanks dude." Tynie says through a breath, heading back for her seat. The next thing everyone sees is Tynie going for the spread as Macie retrieves a couple of the cartridges from the end table. "She's been given consent." Bobby deciphers when T and Sasha catch that move. Eating slowly, Tynie allows Macie to exchange the cartridges in her distributor. "This thing's not set right." Macie discovers, changing that fact right away.

"Bobby, how much does Macie owe Tynie for the cartridges?" Terry wonders. "Given the fact her using those is a welfare preservation move for a client, not a damn thing. I can get em replaced another time." Tynie interrupts between bites. "Good call." T and Sasha cheer simultaneously. Changing out the cartridge in her own distributor, Macie interjects "Yeah, Tynie's good like that." After Tynie's eaten for a few moments, everyone joins her except Sasha. TreMarion doesn't like seeing Sasha try to balance Ty-Leah and get her meal at the same time. "You eat, I'll wait." TreMarion halts, going to hold Ty-Leah. "Guys, we won't be able to meet up too early on Wednesday. Sasha, and I have medical appointments on that day and Monday. Sasha's is at eleven a.m. Wednesday." T relates.

"That works out rather well. I have a client-affairs meeting with Terry on Wednesday anyhow. I'll have Bobby text ya when I'm done." Tynie ascertains. Terry urgently programs that to his phone, citing "I don't do early morning appointments for non-urgent matters. I'll text you all when I'm done looking into full-blown retirement. As of five seconds ago, Tynie's off duty. She's only to be working if Macie and I claim it's an emergency. Our legal matters are pretty much handled right now."

"Yeah, same rule applies to you too Terry." Bobby advises. TreMarion plots "T, when you, Sasha and the babies have been home from that appointment on Wednesday for at least an hour.. Text either me or Bobby. We'll handle everything else while you get that done. We'll all meet one-by-one in Tynie's office for the family settlements. Terry that will be the ONLY day you work unless shit hits the fan again." Terry certifies "TreMarion that was sheer GENIUS!" Pointing to Tynie with his elbow, TreMarion relents "Learned it from her."

"T, is there any way you can send all the family members the contact information for those doctors in a text?" Tynie wonders. "I'll do that.. After we eat." T promises. Tynie figures "That works man. If they're good enough for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they're good enough to be given a shot by the rest of us."

Macie includes "I wouldn't claim you haven't had problems with those doctors yet, T and Sasha. Let them prove themselves. Hell, I would make them!" "Macie, how'd you know that's what we're doing?!" Sasha poses. "I've had bad luck with doctors myself, so I just guessed you'd be the same way." Macie clarifies. Most of them go for the spread without further discussion, Tynie ending her part ten minutes later. "Now to figure out a new meal surprise for Terry's retirement.. Since he sold out the last one.. THAT's the question." Tynie blabs. "You goofball, have a bonfire and a cookout that day!" Macie laughs, after briefly breaking from her meal. Tynie face palms, saying nothing. "Macie, maybe you and Terry should go get lotto tickets!" T jokes. "We are.. Later." Terry affirms between bites. Tynie snorts "Oh hell no!" TreMarion still has Ty-Leah in his arms, Sasha arising to change that, her also insisting "Go ahead Daddy." Tynie hears something out of the ordinary coming from Terry's direction, her leaping off the couch at once.

Terry's face starts losing color and his left hand begins to hover over his throat. Engulfing Terry in her arms, Tynie gives the Heimlich maneuver rather harshly, praying she doesn't injure Terry in the process. Clearing his airway on the third try, Tynie feels Terry fall into her arms. What obstructed Terry's windpipe lands in Tynie's glass, Macie jumping to assist Tynie. CPR given Terry by the two ladies, T goes for his phone. "Breathe dude.. Please.." Tynie begs while doing the chest compressions. Between breaths, Macie hears Terry cough "I'm good." "No more discussions while people are eating. No matter what." TreMarion finalizes, seeing Tynie crutch Terry against her. Macie goes to clean Tynie's glass, praying Terry's really ok.

Bobby kept eyes on Sasha, T and the twins, worried silently over Terry. Tynie pets Terry's back, fretting "Dude, you really alright?"

"I'm good Tynie. Thank you and Macie." Terry swears. "On that one, dude you best thank Bobby too. I woulda been clueless if not for him." Tynie obstructs. Bobby's face is red as a rose when she says that, Terry giggling as it's seen. "It's all good man." Bobby affirms. Macie returns to the living room, vowing "Bobby, whatever your family needs out of me is automatic from now on. Tynie's being my lawyer is irrelevant in that." Terry taps out of Tynie's embrace, ordering "You go relax. I'm really OK."

Slowly nodding, Tynie complies, soon after resuming her post at Bobby's side. Wrapping him rather tightly with her right arm, Tynie silently declares what just hit really shook her up. "Daddy was right y'all.." Tynie compels, recalling TreMarion's decree. "I scared her shitless." Terry mopes. Bobby tilts his head, soothing "It's OK baby.." "I don't mean to be rude: Macie and Tynie, you just made a kickass team!" Sasha boasts. "That wasn't rude, Sasha. Tynie's with me on this one." Macie supposes. TreMarion watches over Tynie silently, praying she'll relax over time.

"Daddy, I love you. I've been thinking, it's not right to have you working with my practice. Even in an emergency security agent capacity. You've already had your working years, you even served our nation. Please don't be hurt by this, but I want you to keep what we got you for that post only for your protection should more hell come our way." Tynie concocts after five minutes of self-induced silence. "I'm with her on this one man." Bobby vouches. Macie offers "Well, I did retire from the FBI at 50. I have assisted Tynie with IT matters, which is how she became my lawyer. I don't figure Terry or I will cause this family to have lost trust anytime soon, so.. I'm willing to take over that emergency security agent post if it's open."

"Macie, come here." Tynie implores. Meeting with Tynie seconds later, Bobby notions "Macie, you just got the job." TreMarion counter-relates "Tynie, I'm not upset with that decision. Matter of fact, I'm honored by how you handled it. I'll still help your practice any way I can, I consider it a form of helping the family. Same covers Terry too, and we all know the only way that will change."

"TreMarion, I speak for everyone here when I say: you have a deal." Terry assures. "Baby, what made you think of that anyway?" Bobby worries. "When everything hit with Terry just now, and hearing Bobby Jr. hiccup earlier. It all just raced through my head." Tynie blathers. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are yet again laid into their bassinettes, only to fall asleep immediately. Tynie's hands shake as she goes for her drink, Bobby taking that from her.

"My god. I've never seen her like this." Terry pines. Macie pulls Tynie's shirt up by the distributor in an attempt to rule out diabetic issues, managing it right away with a glance. "Macie, if I injured Terry in any way when I gave him the Heimlich maneuver, please fax me the medical bills." Tynie concerns. "I will NOT have one of the women who just saved my ass cover my medical costs!" Terry protests. "Ok then." Tynie concedes. T frets "Tynie.. Sis.. Are you really alright?" Taking a deep breath, Tynie tries to go for her drink again, sipping it before mandating "I'll be alright man. Chill."

T obeys wordlessly, Sasha following his lead. Settling her drink down a few moments later, Tynie gets Bobby's for him. Handing that over, Tynie kicks back. Bobby's right arm remained where Tynie placed it, explaining without a word her reason for serving him. "Macie, thanks for the backup." Tynie relays. "Not a problem." Macie configures. "Tynie, is there anything I can do to show you how sorry I am for that?" Terry mopes. "Dude, no. Ya can't predict shit like that, so I won't take an apology for it." Tynie refutes. "Yeah, she's good." Terry giggles. Macie, T, Sasha, TreMarion and Bobby all chime together "She's also right." A peace gels through the room for about twenty minutes, T and TreMarion getting up to clear from the spread.

In the kitchen, T asks softly "I know you, Tynie and Bobby have major trust issues with Me and Sasha. We totally deserve them too, by the way. Would you be offended if I gave a promise ring to Sasha?" "Congrats son." TreMarion implies, the two then setting down the remains of the spread to hug. Cleaning up from it all, TreMarion and T return to the living room.

"T has asked me to get your attention." TreMarion announces, causing the entire living room to stay cold silent. T accepts that as his cue, taking a knee before Sasha. "Sasha, I've had the honor of being there for you and the babies. We've had a great time getting to know each other, and have discovered some things between us. I'm curious, would you take this ring as my promise to always be there for you and the babies, to protect and provide for you through this life?" T proposes.

A plain gold band with a solo diamond in the center presented Sasha, she squeals "Absolutely!" Through happy tears, Tynie celebrates "Dude that kicked ass!" Placing the ring to Sasha's finger, T goes quiet. Sasha squeals "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!" Cheers ring out, although not too loudly since Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep in the same room. Terry decrees "You all are not going to win this argument; I'm doing this in celebration."

Going for his phone, Terry orders from a very expensive restaurant nobody at Tynie's knew existed. Insisting upon delivery, Terry howls to the person on the other end of the line "Keep delaying this shit and I call my attorney off of vacation to sue your ass! By the way I'm represented by Tynie Goren!"

The staffer on the other end of the line hears that name and swears "Sir, it'll be there inside half an hour! I'm covering it myself!" With a curt "Very Well" Terry hangs up. "I already know." Terry assumes, calling to check with his credit card company. "Bet my ass it was a new-jack who didn't want to work today." Tynie presumes, getting pointed at by Terry. "Damn, I'm good!" Tynie laughs. Hanging up his phone again having also heard Tynie, Terry attaches "So's my credit card."

Leaning her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie whispers "Baby, we hurt Daddy earlier. He's hiding it." "TreMarion, would you come here for a minute?" Bobby inquires. TreMarion approaches the couple, Bobby restating what Tynie said under his breath. "She's mistaken. I know my kid, she was really worried about that too." TreMarion states lowly. "Ok Daddy." Tynie concludes, TreMarion going back to his seat.

Sasha checks out the ring intermittently, gazing over the babies just as periodically. "Sasha, this may not be my place. Please forgive me for this, the twins are OK. They have a roomful of trusted people here to care for them. You just got that ring, enjoy it. Besides, Tynie'd not be too keen on you not relaxing." Macie proffers. "Macie's right baby." T assures. "Macie, just so ya know: In this house there are no "places" for people, no "ranks" to worry about. You actually read every mind in this room. I know you didn't know that until now. We're good." Tynie educates. "Cool." Macie chirps.

"I take it Tynie doesn't like the idea of ranks or places in her family, just positions with her practice." Terry surmises, getting a shit-eating grin from Tynie. Hearing a knock at the door, TreMarion requires "I got this, you all stay as you are." Guiding the delivery guy straight to the coffee table, TreMarion commands "You leave that as it is and get out of here!" The delivery guy runs for the door, Terry leaping up to secure it. Splaying the meal out to the coffee table together, Terry alibies his own actions "I did that to show your family I'll do my best to keep their residences secured when I'm around. I considered this home an example." "Noted and nicely executed." TreMarion commends.

"Sasha, you and T eat first. I'll tail ya, as will everyone else. We don't ever want to see you two trying to eat and balance the babies in your laps or their slings again. We also don't want you two worrying over taking up too much room in my house, either. I already know what I said about my house covers Terry's and Daddy's. Yes I am being rather firm about this, because you two even trying that is extremely dangerous." Tynie dictates. Terry verifies "I speak for the others when I say: Tynie's absolutely right." Sasha and T accept it as one "You guys have a deal."

TreMarion goes around the room to Tynie and Bobby, tapping both on the shoulder. "We'll be back, Daddy has a question about the change in my practice's positions." Tynie alibies.

Those three leave the living room, again entering Tynie's office to cover her ass. TreMarion wonders why Tynie didn't just handle the change of guard for her practice privately first.

"I wanted T and Sasha to hear that one Daddy. I was doing it to symbolize my respect for you and the fact I feel the need to have security for my practice in the first place. I want them reeling every which way but loose about how they did me. Anything I can dredge up mentally which can be remotely traced to the scars of my past, I am using against them until they full-balls re-earn our trust." Tynie justifies.

"So, you're cornering them like they did you?" TreMarion asks. "Precisely." Tynie purrs. "The only reason I haven't said much is I've been watching T like a fucking hawk. I don't want him hurting my baby again!" Bobby howls.

Holding Bobby close, Tynie premeditates "You forget what we have in writing, dear. We also have trusted witnesses other than Daddy to back us up." "They totally deserve this." TreMarion collaborates. "Daddy, are you seriously OK with my decision?" Tynie frets. "Yes, I meant every word of my answer to that." TreMarion oaths. "In that case, we have a party to return to." Tynie chuckles, texting Terry. "Tell Macie PRIVATELY, that everything's cool." Terry sends back "Will do." Tynie and Terry then pocket their phones.

In the living room, Macie wonders "Why'd he not ask that question out here?" "Tynie's decision being handled out here is as far as TreMarion was comfortable. He told me. Matter of fact, he's also inquiring as to why she didn't call another private meeting for her verdict." Terry renders. "Makes sense." T and Sasha say as one. Once more going back to the living room TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all remain silent. "Macie.." Terry requests. Going to Terry's side, Macie's shown the text. "I don't have a new phone number yet, which means Tynie doesn't have it either. She just told me through Terry that I'm off duty until I can provide either Tynie or Bobby my number. I've been given until Wednesday to do that, so Terry's line isn't overtaken by my use for her practice." Macie prescribes. Going to their seats, Tynie corroborates "Macie spoke the truth."

Heading to the meal together, T and Sasha uncover under their breath "They're doing to us what we put Tynie through!" Terry growls from behind that pair "On my orders!" Getting their food, Sasha and T go pale in the face, sitting down side-by-side without a peep. Terry and Tynie curtly nod, TreMarion flowing in behind Terry to get something to eat. Macie goes to Tynie's side, covering Tynie's right ear with her hands before wondering "Do I go into official capacity if T and Sasha start bitching?"

Tynie returns the covering-ear-with hands move, replying "No. Let them. Be ready to serve as a witness in court." Macie nods, citing "I just found out the only reasons I will be fired are: if I get arrested or fail to keep my driver's license current, am drunk or high when called out, fail to keep my firearms license and conceal carry permit current, refuse to purchase a new Kevlar, or do something to directly endanger a client. I got to admit, not having to submit to random drug tests is pretty sweet! I rarely drink though and have never done drugs. Tynie also said that since the post change was handled out here, we could discuss that inquiry here too." Snapping her fingers, Tynie points to Macie and gives the thumbs up, backing Macie's every word.

Macie goes to Bobby's left side this time the same way she did Tynie's moments ago, wondering "My status?" Reiterating his wife's move, Bobby resolves "Get that new phone number, honor what you told the others. Tynie can't pay you since you draw FBI's retirement now. However, we will assist you in getting established with your own place." Macie again covers Bobby's ear, replying "Consider that my payment for life dude."

"Yes, you all did just see those two hash out some contract issues. I consented to that because they'll be working together for my practice. The written contract will be drawn up by Wednesday for Macie, too. She already declared why." Tynie reveals. "Works for me." Macie promises. Macie and Bobby then break that meeting up, him leading Tynie to the meal.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep through all of that, only waking after Tynie, Bobby, and Macie start to eat. Terry and TreMarion get them out of the bassinettes, demonstrating the facts about what Macie said to Sasha regarding a "Roomful of trusted people."

Feeling that something high-tension was about to begin, TreMarion requests "Follow me Terry." Terry does as asked without question, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. then being taken into Tynie's office rather quickly. As soon as Tynie's office door's lock can be heard clicking into place, T and Sasha realize in the same second "We had this coming." Breaking from his meal, Bobby vindicates "You know now EXACTLY what your last conversation here did to Tynie! TreMarion and I already admitted our faults in it! Remember this feeling, because Tynie's not been able to forget it since! You already know full Goddamned well what will happen if you EVER pull that shit again!" Macie gives T and Sasha a death-stare, saying nothing. "Stand down Macie." Tynie mandates through her teeth, having taken a break from her meal. Popping her neck and knuckles, Macie obeys. "I speak for Sasha when I say this: You got it Bobby." T swears. "GOOD!" Bobby howls through his teeth.

Running her fingers through his hair, Tynie seeks out "Stand down baby, it's handled." Taking a few deep breaths, Bobby does what Tynie asked, Macie leading them both in returning to their meal. TreMarion and Terry head back for the living room with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their slings, the babies wearing new clothes. Those two men say nothing, Sasha arising to get Ty-Leah in order to feed her. T does the same with Bobby Jr., prior to he and Sasha sitting back down at the same time.

T stipulates to the entire group while Bobby Jr. rests in his sling "Sasha and I are aware that the treatment we've obtained for the bulk of the past few days was under Terry's orders. Thing is, we both fully realize the actions and attitudes given us were deserved. After we went through the original orders Terry provided, Sasha and I have had long talks. We've learned a lot over these past few days, honestly. The peace act we gave TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby at the funeral yesterday was our first major step in a series of many. Yes we sent the flowers, but that served as a message to Tynie and Bobby that our love of them remained. Yes, we did cut a rather long-stated apology with those flowers, because we wanted to try to put in words the depth of our remorse. Sasha and I are totally cognizant that it'll take quite some time to full-balls re-earn the faith and trust of Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion. Pardon the expression, Terry. I did ask TreMarion if he'd be offended by my giving Sasha a promise ring, the answer I got was unexpected given recent events. I'm far from dishonoring that reply though, just stunned by it still. We left you reeling in painful ways, with emphasis on Tynie. Spoken apologies or even written ones will never truly suffice to describe the magnitude of just how sorry we are for that. Sasha and I are planning to press on in re-earning the faith and trust of Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion, with legal representation based emphasis on Terry, but not entirely for us. We're doing it so Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have a strong family bond, without rifts, without anyone feeling unduly hurt by our actions. Those two babies are entitled to that in my eyes, Sasha's as well. I know this is coming off kind of long winded, but it's also the truth."

"T, dude, I swear to God you should go into public speaking. That was AMAZING!" Tynie compliments. Terry adjourns "T, that was one of the most amazing verbal stipulations I've ever heard. That's REALLY Saying something considering the fact I've been a judge for 20 years. You just settled everything that my orders to Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion concerned. There will be reminders given by those three, in their own way until such time as you "full-balls re-earn their trust." Consider that their means of restating what you stipulated regarding remorse. Beyond that, in my book: this matter is resolved." Sasha intrudes "On T's behalf: fair enough!"

Bobby gets up, heading to hold Ty-Leah after she's been fed.

Sasha takes that as her time to feed Bobby Jr., her apologizing "Sorry for the delay little man.. Daddy runs his mouth just like your Aunt Tynie sometimes.." Tynie cues, shooting an index finger into the air "I resemble that remark!" Bobby Jr. smiles, being lead to eat by Sasha. TreMarion advises "T, ya may want to work on delaying Sasha with feeding' those two. We understand you didn't want to have a mistimed hand-over, but someone outside this house wouldn't. Trust me son, you DON'T want to have an asshole get you in trouble with CPS." Macie expands TreMarion's advice "T and Sasha, CPS don't care, TreMarion's absolutely right. When you have one of the babies in your arms or that sling and their hungry: One gets breastfed by Sasha, the other bottle fed. I mean that right away, unless you're in public or Sasha's not comfortable breastfeeding in your location at the time. If that last one's the case: both get bottle fed immediately. I've not dealt with CPS myself, but I have heard of their reputation." "T, you know I'm a retired Detective. Macie and TreMarion are NOT joking with what they said." Bobby vouches, while holding Ty-Leah. Sasha mentions "Thanks guys."

T looks Sasha dead in the eyes before uncovering "They all just tag-teamed to save our asses!" Terry recalls "I'm a grandpa, they all beat me to saying that. As a federal judge, I've seen many cases where what Bobby, Macie, and TreMarion told you was quite the understatement. So yeah, they did just tag-team to save your asses." "Terry, please for the love of Christ himself tell me you're joking!" Tynie rambles. "I can't. If I did, it would be a lie." Terry refuses.

Bobby Jr. eats for about ten minutes, being burped after. Stunning the entire room, Ty-Leah and he belch at the same time, loud enough to echo. "It's Auntie's turn." Tynie teases, getting Bobby Jr. handed over. Cradling Bobby Jr. in your arms, Tynie translates "Little Man, we'll always come together to protect you. Terry and Macie too, you'll know them better eventually. On that one, I'm relatively certain." Bobby Jr. giggles at that remark, smiling as his eyes light up. "He totally understood her!" Macie gasps.

Bobby relays the same message to Ty-Leah, obtaining the exact same response. "Macie, correct yourself. Both babies understood them. Amazingly enough." T amends. Macie notes "I take it smarts run in the family then." Tynie, Bobby, T, Sasha, and TreMarion all announce at the same time "YEP!" Terry busts out laughing at that one, still managing to say "I shoulda seen THAT coming!"

By this time, the meal had been ended for a while, TreMarion and Terry electing to clean up from it as Terry tapered his laughter. In the kitchen, TreMarion informs "Terry, I swear to Christ I did NOT see T's stipulation coming! I speak for Bobby and Tynie when I say your verdict is fine with us." "That's the second best news I've heard all day!" Terry cheers, the two men then completing the task of clearing everything up. Terry soon after walks up behind Tynie and Bobby, muttering "It's over now. You know what to do and when. TreMarion's already on board." Tynie and Bobby nod simultaneously, smiling like Cheshire cats.

"T, Tynie was right though. You really should go into public speaking." Macie notices.

TreMarion approaches the group, stating "Terry also told me that he and Macie must leave soon. He's going to try to expedite getting Macie what she needs for the new job with Tynie's practice. They'll contact us if we're needed."

With the babies in their arms, Bobby and Tynie are hugged by Terry and Macie, confirming TreMarion's statement. Terry and Macie attempt Tynie's cat-like turn to do the same to T and Sasha, pulling it off flawlessly. "Congrats you two. We meant to say that earlier, but things came up." Macie apologizes.

"It's cool, no worries." Sasha claims, speaking for T. TreMarion gets hugged moments later, then seeing Terry out. Macie leaves the home as Tynie ascribed in the meeting connected to Macie's settlement, meeting up with Terry with a next-to-minimal delay.

Securing the front door yet again, TreMarion takes over Terry's seat. Everyone sits down together, T wrapping an arm around Sasha. "Daddy's rule about proper affections in his presence applies to you two now. No straight out sex before Daddy, Bobby, and I and we're good.." Tynie delegates. "You heard the lady of the house." TreMarion and Bobby add almost in the same second. Sasha and T shrug, then go in for a kiss.

"Daddy, is there any way you can stay back to help Bobby and I get the entertainment centers set up?" Tynie inquires. "That was the plan. I already know why you asked that too. Sasha and T are to focus on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr, not have them out too late." TreMarion provides. "Thanks man." Bobby confirms.

Breaking off their kiss just as that discussion ends, Sasha blushes. "Don't be ashamed of love Sasha, embrace it." Tynie protests, handing Bobby Jr. to T. Bobby brings Ty-Leah over to Sasha, silently anticipating his wife's next move. Wrapping him in her arms tightly, Tynie sends her left hand up Bobby's back and into his curls. Her right hand remains stationed at Bobby's beltline as Tynie bestows a wildly deep kiss to her husband. Continuing the love display, Tynie tussles Bobby's hair as he runs a hand through hers. T and Sasha's mouths gape while witnessing that, only diverting their eyes long enough to lay Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their bassinets. Tynie and Bobby don't end the kiss for another five minutes, descending it's depth until they peck lips.

TreMarion giggles "Tynie, Bobby, you blew their minds!" Bobby and Tynie turn to face T and Sasha, learning by the expression gracing T and Sasha's faces that TreMarion wasn't kidding. "I know you two may not be ready to kiss in front of us like that, when you are.. Go ahead. Just make sure one of us is holding the babies or they're in their bassinettes first." Tynie offers. "That's a given." T regards, Sasha nodding to back him. TreMarion wonders "Do you guys think the babies have been out too long?" "Yeah, they've been here for at least a couple hours, Lord knows when they woke up." Bobby answers.

"Six-thirty this morning." Sasha yawns, getting with T to gather up Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. "Sista, remind T about what I said regarding calling us. I don't want him ashamed of that." Tynie requests. "I will." Sasha quips. Securing Ty-Leah into her sling, Sasha stands in wait of T. Not keeping her delayed long, Bobby Jr.'s soon in his sling which is strewn across T's abdomen. Sasha kneels to get the diaper bag, catching quite the breeze when Tynie beats her to it.

"Daddy, I'll see them out." Tynie plans, carrying the diaper bag for T and Sasha. Bobby and TreMarion hug T and Sasha, whispering congratulations, doing both from behind as to not disturb Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Tynie not only sees them out, she also kisses each baby when placing them securely into their car seat.

Aligning the diaper bag so it's within Sasha's reach and between Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s seats, Tynie says "Love you two. Remember what I said about calls T." "Love you all. We will." T assures. Sasha's stunned at how Tynie did that, stammering "Sista you ROCK!" "Thanks." Tynie peeps, slowly backing out of the van. Soon securing the side bay door, Tynie stands back waving as T gets them headed for home. Turning to go inside, Tynie prays "Lord, show T there's no shame in calling us out for ANYTHING."

Five minutes later, Tynie goes inside, locking the home behind her. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie catches that TreMarion and Bobby put all the items used by Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. back in her office. The coffee table was also moved back into its rightful place, all in the time it took Tynie to escort T, Sasha and the babies to their van. The front area of Tynie's home was a solitary place for her momentarily, TreMarion and Bobby coming out of her office after another five minutes passes. Tynie goes straight for her man's side, shocked at the day's turnout. "Baby, tell me.. The rifts in our family that I feared.. They're basically gone now?" Tynie mumbles. "Yes babe. That whole mess is really over." Bobby whispers assuringly.

Sensing Tynie wanted a drink, TreMarion heads to make them all a round. Feeling their phone vibrate in his pocket, Bobby hands it to Tynie. "It's Macie. This is my new number. See ya Wednesday. Unless shitpiles start destroying fans." "Nice adaptation! See ya then. Saving this number now." Tynie replies. Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie gleams "You sly sexy man!" Sneaking the phone back from her, Bobby tells Tynie "All in the name of keeping you loved, safe, happy, and provided for, My Queen." Snuggling up closer to him, Tynie ascribes "I'll always do the same for you My King."

Everyone's rounds on a tray, TreMarion lays it to the center of the coffee table. Reaching together for their drinks, Tynie murmurs "I basically saved two lives in my own living room. I had backup on the CPR, I'll admit it. I just never thought I'd get to do that." "Macie was just showing us we're safe in that kind of situation. Terry was floored at how fast you leapt for that Tynie. He just texted me." TreMarion educates, showing off his phone.

"OH SHIT!" Tynie gasps. "What?" TreMarion squeals.

"I totally forgot to have Bobby go up and loan Sasha one of the phones we don't use." Tynie recalls. "I'm all over that, Tynie. Stand down." TreMarion advises, texting T and Sasha a new plan. "I'll come by when T goes to meet with Terry about the business sale issue. It's no problem." "Thank you Daddy. To tell you the truth, T and I really didn't wish to ask Tynie if they had a spare phone. They've already done a lot for us, that seemed like too much. Sorry if that's offensive to you." Sasha answers. "Actually, I took it as T wanting to be a man of his word about getting you a separate phone. No worries. Love you. See you Tuesday." Sasha concludes "Love you. See you Tuesday."

Pocketing his phone as Tynie and Bobby sip their drinks TreMarion relates "I've got to be at Sasha's when T goes for that meeting with Terry about the business sale. Sasha loves you two, T as well. T just said to Sasha that he feels getting her a separate phone is a demonstration he will provide for Sasha and the babies. They're relaxing at home safe now, by the way." "That makes absolute sense." Tynie concurs. "T's a genius for that really. Demonstrations like that are always good ideas." Bobby discovers.

Spinning her neck so their eyes meet, Tynie informs "Bobby, you always do that for me. You don't have to think that spending money is the only way to show me you'll provide for me. I don't know if that was what rang through your head when you said that. Baby, please trust me on this.." "It wasn't. I love hearing you speak like that." Bobby boasts.

"Bobby, I haven't said this lately. You truly have brought out the best in Tynie. The things I've seen and heard from Tynie since you two got together have been a dream for me to witness. Well, except seeing Tynie go through hell at the hands and motives of those who played you two for their own gains." TreMarion capitulates. "Daddy, nobody likes it when those who matter hurt. Everyone with a real heart loathes it when those who matter get played by exploiters." Tynie judges. "Damn she's good!" Bobby cheers.

Tynie testifies next "Daddy, I'm so sorry for having you thrust into the center stage of all that hell. You were there through it in my past. I feel like frozen shit knowing you had to witness it all over again. I know the events which brought that on weren't my fault. It still shatters my heart to be aware you had to, in a sense, endure it with me once more. I don't know how many sorries it'll take for me to truly apologize for it, either. I know you'll ask if you need anything, I'm adding something to that ruling: Don't be afraid to ask us if ya just want something. After thrusting you headlong into that cycle of bullshit and my pain again, it's the least I can do."

"You didn't thrust me into anything, Tynie. The exploiters shoved us all into it with their actions. T and Sasha already rectified their mistake, so I'm not lumping them into that pile. Sasha and T are learning it will still take time for us to full-balls trust them, to paraphrase T. As for me witnessing it all again, I wouldn't have it any other way. Yes you have Bobby now, Tynie. However, what kind of Dad would I be if I just left you two basically alone dealing with those assholes? Not only that, my Marine code is as big a bitch as you are when defending a client from a fucktard. You owe me absolutely nothing. I refuse to take more than what you've already given. Only for holidays or emergencies will I consider accepting anything. I did that out of love, honestly. Love and honor of the code that crafted the man I am today." TreMarion overrides. "In that case, it's official. We as a family made it!" Tynie toasts.

TreMarion and Bobby raise their glasses to that, everyone drinking as a renewed happiness flows through the room.

Bobby looks Tynie in the eyes when they both set their drinks down, before asking "Honey, why'd you think you owed TreMarion anything?" "I swore to Mama before she died that I'd NEVER have Daddy endure that again. With the recent events, I felt like I broke that vow!" Tynie sobs, dropping her head to Bobby's shoulder. "Baby, you really didn't break that vow." Bobby soothes. Feeling his arms engulf her for about ten minutes, Tynie says softly "Honey, thank you. You did it again, by providing me a different perspective. Daddy did too." They resume their drinks after that brief talk, Tynie and Bobby ending theirs inside a few sips.

When TreMarion clears his beverage, he gets up to clean from all three, saying "You two relax. I got this. By the way, Tynie.. Everything's in order. Just as it should be." "Thank you Daddy." Tynie answers in a bit of a perky voice. Loading the dishwasher, TreMarion checks the time, realizing the bulk of the day has been spent at Bobby and Tynie's. "Daddy, we can set up the entertainment centers another time. Bobby and I want you to relax since you got to help Sasha with the babies on Tuesday." Tynie yells. "Sounds good to me!" TreMarion hollers back.

Returning to the living room, TreMarion says "Macie and Terry won't return my SUV until after it's been checked. They called me this morning saying that's because of what Kaytie did to Terry's car. I may just arrange to go with Terry car shopping after we get his settlement handled." Tynie says this entire line through a belch "Daddy, go with that idea. Trust me." Bobby laughs "What she belched."

"Alright then." TreMarion concludes, heading over to hug Tynie and Bobby. Getting them both in one hug, TreMarion later sees himself out and locks the door. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie releases "I didn't see how today wound up coming!" "Neither did I, but it's been a good one. For all of us." Bobby assures. Cuddling up closer to him, Tynie snarks "So hearing me speak philosophically impresses you.. Huh?" "I've always told you intelligence is sexy to me, Ty-Baby. You impressed me every time you spoke like that. You always impress me, though." Bobby answers. "Bobby-Bear.." Tynie gasps.

Kissing her cheeks, Bobby initiates "I'll admit, I haven't had many opportunities to say this. Tynie, you are my world. Every little thing you do to show me love is my dream. Having the honor of being the one you share this life with is my greatest. I know we've been through numerous rough patches, those scared you to the core. I also know that you never left my side, no matter what. Yeah, we've had our struggles between us, yet we're still one. My Love, I still feel the need to apologize to you for not defending you more fiercely through that. I'm trying to make up for it the best ways I can. I don't know if that hurts you, but I won't ever lie to the woman of my fantasies. You want me happy, and I am, it's just…"

"The regrets have tugged at your ever-loving heart and constantly-brilliant mind so much that it's beginning to frighten you about us once more. You feel like frozen shit because of all the pain I've endured. You berate yourself even without blurting it entirely due to that being the case. I know because in my own right, I've done the same. Honestly, that's why the whole "not having new ideas to spoil or romance you" thing is so Goddamned terrifying to me. You read the depths of my love and devotion with the first couple lines that came out of your sexy mouth, by the way. In my mind and heart, they're just gender-reversed." Tynie finishes.

"You've been trying to figure out how to tell me!" Tynie and Bobby reveal at the same time. "Yeah, I have." Tynie confesses, Bobby reiterating that to her. Looking into his chocolate eyes, Tynie asks softly "My King, instead of struggling with how to say something, why don't we just privately straight up say it?" "My Queen, that's a great idea." Bobby observes. Tynie shrugs "Worst case scenario with that idea is: we wind up hashing out those concerns over coffees or beers." "Yeah, you kick ass.." Bobby applauds. Clearing her throat, Tynie inquires "Excuse me? Who kicks ass? It best be both of us.. We are equals." Instead of speaking his answer, Bobby plants a hot kiss to Tynie's lips.

Minutes after separating from that affection, Tynie relegates "Baby, when Terry started choking, I freaked. I don't know if this makes any sense, when I leapt and gave the Heimlich maneuver, it was like your mind was telling mine what to do. That's why I told him you taught me, I believe it's also why that line made you blush. He'd already lost his marriage, Macie just now got more time to be in his life, I couldn't sit back and watch them lose that so fast. I'm happier than hell Macie backed me on the CPR, because I didn't know if you deemed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as a form of infidelity. Not only that, I wasn't sure if I'd have kept the right time doing that with the chest compressions. When Bobby Jr. hiccupped like that, I panicked, too. I only burped him on a split-second hunch. Thank God it all worked! Babe, I say this hoping Daddy, T and Sasha back me: After the settlements and T's business sale issue get handled, Terry's effectively on vacation as our counsel. Dude's been through PLENTY for now."

Holding Tynie closely, Bobby corrects "I don't think a life-saving move is a form of infidelity. Honey, you leapt on instinct. Please start taking credit for that. I know you learn a lot from me, and that we have a really deep sync. Beauty, what you said does make sense. It hurts me to hear you defer credit for moves like that to me. I'm honored that I teach you a lot, yet I don't like it when you don't step into the spotlight when you've earned it. You basically saved two lives today, with Macie backing you on one. Other than that, I'll tell the others your wishes for Terry's vacation.. Later."

"My not taking credit for those moves.. hurts you?" Tynie stammers out. "Honestly, yeah. You're brilliant, and by deterring the credit you've earned when things get frantic like that demeans your intellect. I didn't tell you until now because I was trying to keep from intentionally hurting you." Bobby relinquishes. "Sorry love." Tynie apologizes.

"Not as sorry as I am for holding this back from you." Bobby self-tortures. "Hottie, on that one we both messed up, so please don't start breaking my heart by doing that." Tynie pleads. Kissing her cheek, Bobby reclaims "Yes Love."

By a stroke of Tynie's unusual luck, their phone goes off, Bobby answering it. "Man, it's Macie. I was wondering if after the business sale for T and you guys' legal settlements get handled.." Macie starts. "Terry's on vacation the minute after we get him that new car. We're doing that after everything else has been dealt with, including Terry's getting Kaytie's forfeited settlements. Tynie thought the same thing you did. As far as we're concerned, once all that's resolved: Terry's got some down-time coming. Check with the others, please. I'd do that but our phone battery's been shit for holding a charge these past few days." Bobby concludes.

"If that's Macie: She's off duty until we get back from vacation! She's to see to it after Terry's and our family's legal issues have been cleared, and we get his ride replaced that he kicks back and doesn't do a damned thing! Daddy and Macie are to set up a time to switch the rides back though!" Tynie hollers.

"Got it. I'll check with the others, and get that switch out with TreMarion arranged. By the way, tell Tynie Terry swears he owes her for saving his life." Macie claims. "Tell Terry on that one he's lying'! He's backed my family from second one of knowing we exist, that was my way of saying just how far I'd take that idea! Terry officially owes me JACK SHIT!" Tynie protests. "Macie, trust me.. Quote her." Bobby advises. "Will do." Macie responds, hanging up.

Setting their phone down to the coffee table, Bobby shows Tynie he didn't just deceive Macie. "Fuck it, we're using my phone as our shared from now on. I'm not about to risk not being reachable because that battery decides to punk out on us." Tynie plots. "We handle that later, honey." Bobby teases, firing off a text warning the family that they'll soon be switching out phones due to a battery malfunction.

Macie adds "I know I'm off duty with Tynie's practice, but if you can't reach Tynie and Bobby I'll intervene until they get that switch-out taken care of." TreMarion and T reply "That works for all of us. Bobby and Tynie we love you. Macie: you fuckin RULE!" "Eh, I try." Macie absolves. Bobby returns "Macie, thank you for that, we owe ya one. T and TreMarion, we love you. T, tell Sasha and the babies we love them too." "On it now man." T promises. "Love you Two" TreMarion fires back. "Bobby, remember what your wife said about Terry owing her jack shit.. Reverse that." Macie implies. "Already have. Thank you." Bobby concludes, laying the couple's shared phone down again. Macie informs "T and TreMarion you can have this number.. Please keep it privately."

"Macie: Nobody in my family EVER gives people's numbers out. You've nothing to worry about as long as ours are kept just as privately." TreMarion educates. "TreMarion, you have another deal." Macie certifies, T, TreMarion and she then charging their phones.

"I'm really starting to loathe our luck with cellphones." Tynie howls. "I'm starting to wonder if the ones we keep getting are the remnants from a shipment or something." Bobby theorizes. "I never thought of that!" Tynie gasps. Looking dead into her eyes, Bobby restates "Like I said, we deal with that later." "So it's not conceited of me to take credit for when I give everyone a breeze to save a life?" Tynie inquires. "Absolutely not. These days, there aren't enough people willing to leap like that for someone else." Bobby alludes.

Splaying herself across his lap, Tynie drapes Bobby's shoulders in her arms, going elatedly silent. Watching over her, Bobby fawns "I have in my arms the most wonderful woman alive." Tynie swoons "I have the sexiest, most wondrously loving man on Earth holding me."

Gazing up into his eyes, Tynie vows "I mean that more with every passing moment, Bobby." Tucking some her hair behind her left ear, Bobby swears "As I do with you." Giving a look that speaks of his latest move being missed, Tynie rambles "I've missed that so much. The way you toy with my hair is so sweetly gentle. I know shit's gone really live lately, we've not really had time to kick back and be romantic. I've craved this..." Taking some of Tynie's locks from the right side and ducking them behind her other ear, Bobby modifies "We've craved this…" Sending both her hands right into Bobby's curls, Tynie starts mussing and ruffling his hair delicately. "How'd our life get so complicated so fast?" She weeps. "Honey…" Bobby whispers, taking her chin into his left palm.

"I'm serious Bobby. I love being a lawyer, but lately it's seemed like all the simplicity of our life that we started out with vanished. It got replaced by exploiters and recurrent slews of hell. I just wish our life, and by that I mean including the family's, would just be simpler!" Tynie wails. "Our lives will be simpler, my love." Bobby oaths. Tynie cries "God, I hope you're right.." "I know you trust me, Ty-baby. I have a way to make your wish real. You'll get to enjoy a simpler life before you know it. The family will too." Bobby soothes. "Bobby-bear, when you make that happen, I'll see to it you bask in the same simplicities. I won't enjoy those without you!" Tynie shrieks. "I'll love it too babe." Bobby mouths.

"Is there any way we can try to close out today like we started it? You know, relaxed and happy?" Tynie worries. "You mind reader." Bobby beams. "Lead the way then honey." Tynie smirks. Releasing his hair from her grasp, Tynie speaks in sign language, saying "I love you, I worship you, and I'd die for you. I'd die without you. My life with you is heaven. My heart is yours. My mind, body and soul are yours too. Yeah, I just shocked ya shitless." He signs back saying "I love you, I worship you. I'd die for you before you could die for me. I'd die without you. My life with you is heaven. Everything I am is yours. By the way, where'd you learn sign language?" Tynie's answer "A class I took as a kid with Mama's church youth group. Thought I was rusty." Bobby returns "You're not as rusty as you thought. You impressed me, my Queen." "Awww Bobby.." Tynie gasps. "I swear it." Bobby vows through a breath.

Getting lost in his deep chocolate eyes, Tynie refuses to speak, Bobby doing the same with her. Witnessing her blink rate spike, Bobby counters "No need to be scared my love. We've made it through all that, we can take on anything." Staring into his eyes, Tynie slows her blink rate as Bobby's starts to pick up. "No tears or shame needed my love. No fear either. We've made it through hell and back. Together, as we will forever." Tynie attributes, then premeditating.

"I say we start going for the simpler life when we go on vacation. I don't want to make friends with anyone in Hawaii. By that I mean from the second we hit the ground at the airport, we watch our asses like hawks. We've made it through too much to risk that kind of shit again so soon." "We won't have to take watching our asses that far baby. I want us to have fun too. Other than that, I entirely agree." Bobby counter-plots.

"Oooh Bobby, just the visual of your hot body on that Harley." Tynie envisions lustily. In a husky tone, Bobby visualizes "Your sexy body on that Harley.." The way that mental picture affected him is felt under Tynie's ass, as Bobby's member bulges in a hurry. "Ooohh." Tynie purrs. Bobby asks in a deep tone "How do you want it baby?" Aligning her lips to his left ear, Tynie hopes "I want tonight to be all about our romantic sides. Please." Sleekly laying her cheek to the top of his shoulder, Tynie smiles. Deftly picking her up off the couch, Bobby watches Tynie relent an arm from their hold just long enough to pocket their phone.

"Baby, I'm going to romance you more than just tonight." Bobby guarantees. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie mouths. "My Queen, you deserve no less." Bobby avows, whisking her out of the living room. "As you provide me, so shall I for you." Tynie croons, returning her arms to around his neck. "Aww, Tynie.." Bobby squeaks.

After a recent absence, the couple's romantic side has begun being rekindled again. Tynie and Bobby don't speak anymore until they get inside their room, they're too busy kissing as they trek through the house. Instead of hastily kicking the master bedroom door shut, Bobby insists upon charioting Tynie over to the bed. Kneeling onto the mattress with Tynie remaining in his arms, Bobby slowly dispels the kiss they've been most recently sharing. she pants "That took my breath away!" Softly setting her down, Bobby yips "Mine too."

Tynie sprawls across half the bed, Bobby removing their phone from her pocket and charging that device for the last time. Holding up one finger as he reclaims his breath, Bobby halts Tynie from so much as moving. Retrieving chocolates from the mini-fridge in their room, Bobby resumes his place on the bed. Tynie then configures herself so Bobby gets to enjoy those as if he were a literal King. Tynie then invites him to lay back against her frame with a pat to her thighs.

Wrapping her right arm loosely around his chest as Bobby settles into that position, Tynie opens the chocolates with that hand, serving him from the left side. Toying with him a bit, Tynie occasionally pulls a chocolate away, nibbling at half of it herself. Bobby enhances that idea, biting the next chocolate in such a way as to allow them to split it while kissing. Ending the chocolates together after a while, Bobby arises to get them drinks. "My King.." Tynie whimpers. Seeing a glint of lost pup in his eyes, Tynie remains in place. Sitting beside her, Bobby wraps his wife in the grasp of his right arm, serving her with his left hand.

"To reclaiming our romantic sides, making it through hell together, and enjoying life as one forever." Bobby toasts. Tynie raises her libation to that, smiling broader than she has in weeks. Interlinking elbows, they sip the drinks without another word. Soon as those are concluded, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheeks before taking care of the rubbish on the bed. "So gorgeous.. I'm so lucky." Tynie asserts, watching him. "So beautiful.. I'm so blessed." Bobby reacts.

Seeing Tynie still seated with her weight surrounding her knees, Bobby fears "No my love.. I don't want you hurting." Slipping her feet out from under her, Tynie broadcasts "I'm protected even by your littlest moves Bobby." "You forever shall be too." Bobby substantiates.

Getting back to her side in moments, Bobby recognizes "We've yet to set up the new entertainment center in here."

"Ah Ah Ah.. We do that another day. I want to share romances with my man not having anything else going on around us." Tynie desires. Bobby blushes at that, smiling from ear-to-ear as her wishes are made reality. Love talk and sweet nothings are shared in soft tones for quite a while, the two capping off their day by making gently romantic love. After saying one last "I love you" for the day, Tynie and Bobby kiss before sleeping in each other's arms, coming down from the slower paced intimacy while initiating their nightly snuggle.

As for T and Sasha, when the twins have gone to bed, they celebrate being promised to one another with a candlelit dinner and movie. TreMarion fully kicks back after a week of flying around like crazy.

Terry and Macie relax just as Tynie prescribed the other day: having beers and some fun. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had a good day in their own right, being cared for by T and Sasha after Tynie, Macie, TreMarion, and Bobby all had a turn when they were over at Tynie's.

In terms of Terry, he'll get wind of the family's request for his vacation tomorrow, Macie decided to relay that information after he had time to just do nothing. There were instances of high-tension today, Tynie again winding up saving two lives. Yeah, Macie backed Tynie up with the CPR, even Terry stipulated without Tynie doing the Heimlich maneuver: he'd not still be here. T and Sasha got a crash course in the magnitude of what they did to Tynie a few days ago, only to find the most well-spoken means of resolving it that Tynie had ever heard. Terry commended T on that as well, T's remarks basically making history in Terry's entire legal career. Tynie woke up this morning not expecting to give in-house karma, but life's unpredictable like that.

Tynie and Bobby will soon be alone together, again in Hawaii. This time, they're handling a lot of things differently, having learned the lesson in a heart-shattering way. Only a few more legal issues to clear out and the family will be at peace in that regard. Terry too, thanks to Kaytie's death and forfeiting of settlement monies. Macie has a position with Tynie's practice now as well, Tynie recognizing it was wrong to have TreMarion work again after he'd given the country, and her, so much. Every worry about enduring hell or having internal family rifts was eradicated today, much to the relief of all those loved by Tynie and Bobby. The most beautiful thing about it all is:

Everyone's bonded after surviving hell…


	108. Ch 108

Title: Finally Free (For Real this time)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: LO: CI characters are owned by Dick Wolf, the others are mine.

The next morning, Tynie doesn't want to leave Bobby's arms, the contentment from last night's romances tethering her closely to him. Dropping his chin to his neck, Bobby catches that blasted all over his wife's face. "Last night was the first of many like it, my love. I swear." He whispers. "Aww, Bobby." Tynie sighs. "I'm not quite done romancing you yet though." Bobby teases, kissing her cheeks. "Umm you mean we're not done romancing each other yet. Right?" Tynie queries. They laugh together "Yes." Tynie does break part of their embrace, namely to lift her lips towards Bobby's. Kissing for the first time today, neither tries to intensify the affection's power. The dance their tongues do in this affection is a slow one, sharing in love just as they had throughout the night.

Breaking it off, Tynie inquires "Hey hubby. How do ya feel about going out for lunch?" "I'd love that." Bobby cheers, while in the back of his mind Tynie's next gift idea is planned out.

Reaching across his shoulders, Tynie goes for the phone. "Force of habit." She admits, realizing they're still in the nude. Pecking her cheek, Bobby says "I'll be right back." Laying their phone down, Tynie decides to go ahead and exchange her insulin cartridges. Bobby goes for the second phone they recently bought, his wife checking him out at every turn. Splaying herself across the mattress, Tynie manages to kick their phone towards Bobby. Her distributor purrs into life again as she gets comfortable in the new position, Bobby half hovering over Tynie at this point.

Texting Terry, Macie, T and TreMarion, Bobby advises "We changed out phones. Do not call or text the other one; we're getting rid of it before we go on vacation." He does that while scoping out Tynie, who expounds "I know we haven't had many opportunities to say this kind of thing, but Bobby. you're fuckin gorgeous!" "You're amazingly beautiful yourself, Tynie." Bobby elates, both blushing. Tossing the old phone over his shoulder, Bobby doesn't care if it gets destroyed. The first text on their newly to-be-shared phone comes from T "We love you. We won't bother with contacting that old phone. I'm going to get Sasha's new phone today. TreMarion's already over to help Sasha with the babies."

Tynie curls herself up a bit to answer that text, sending back "We love you too. Be careful doing that, this family's been through enough shit as it is. Tell Daddy Bobby and I said thanks. Text us Sasha's new number when ya can." Agreeing to that, T pockets his phone. Tynie lays their phone to the charger, pulling Bobby over her as soon as both hands are free. "Babe!" Bobby gasps, then being guided fully atop his wife. "This is much better." Tynie whispers, wrapping Bobby's back in her arms.

Giggling like an airhead, Tynie continues "As soon as T gets back home from getting Sasha's phone, I was going to see about having Daddy over here for the entertainment center installers." "No baby, TreMarion will have done enough for today just by helping Sasha. I already have everything taken care of." Bobby objects, smiling. Across the screen of their phone a text from Macie appears "Bobby, I don't have a key to your house." Relenting an arm from their evolving snuggle, Bobby replies "TreMarion does, on that SUV keying. He just didn't know it before lending you that car."

Seeing him text that, Tynie brags "Baby, that was amazing!" Macie returns with a promise to be there for the installers, both then charging their phones. Running his fingers through Tynie's hair, Bobby replies "Thanks. Love you honey." "Love you too." Tynie purrs. Feeling her naked body beneath him, Bobby gets aroused and ashamed at the same time. "What is it?" Tynie worries.

"I'm supposed to be romancing you. My dick has a mind of its own." Bobby answers. Gazing into his eyes, Tynie feels the pulsing of Bobby's member between her legs. "I wanted more anyway." She teases. "Ohhh.." Bobby slurs, guiding himself in. As he enters her, Tynie moans "Yeah baby, take me.." Rolling his hips, Bobby starts to honor her desires. Tynie's hands roam down Bobby's back as he keeps gently thrusting into her, their lovemaking being paced just as it was last night: Slow and romantic. "I've missed it being like this…" Tynie whimpers. "You can ask for it like this anytime you want, baby." Bobby promises in her ear. Kissing his cheek, Tynie's cheeks turn red from shame.

Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby keeps going, and their conversation ended with that move. *This time's going to be all about her. Tynie deserves my best* Bobby thinks to himself. Running her fingers up and down his back, Tynie smiles broadly again. Bobby's manhood still hits every mark which sends Tynie writhing in ecstasy, only slower.

Her breathing gets shorter and faster paced after a while, as Bobby's hard-on is encompassed tighter by the muscles of Tynie's core. "Cum for me baby.." Bobby requests breathily. Tynie drew nearer to climax with every thrust of Bobby's erection inside her after hearing that, being pushed over the edge moments later. "Ohh Bobby!" She screams, as the walls of her depths vice-grip around him. Flooding his dick and inner thighs with her juices, Tynie moans "Yeahh baby!" Leaning her lips as if Bobby's shoulder was going to be hickeyed, she desires "You best get satisfied too.."

From that line, she slides down to love-bite Bobby's collarbone. Keeping the pace of their lovemaking up, Bobby returns the hickey Tynie gave. Pleased with their intimate artwork, Bobby and Tynie lift their lips from each other's bodies, Bobby howling out her name. Tynie feels every aspect of his climax inside her, as Bobby floods her build with his seed.

Laying atop her as they came down, Bobby gets lead to Tynie's right side by her doing. "Honey, why did you not think you could ask for lovemaking like we've had since last night?" Bobby asks. "You're so strong and tough. You deserve my wildest. I wanted you truly pleased. My life's focus is your happiness." Tynie resolves.

"Beautiful, listen please. I am happy, because I'm yours. I don't want you going without your true desires. It'd kill me inside if you got hurt trying to keep our lovemaking constantly fierce and wild." Bobby relates. "Yes my love." Tynie understands. "Those assholes have really done a number on you. You're more afraid of my being unhappy now than you ever have been. How do I change that?" Bobby realizes. "We change it, together. You've already taken a great step in that direction. I'll follow your lead from here on out. I'm only leading if it's an emergency in the family or client issue from now on." Tynie decides. "You sure?" Bobby concerns. "I'm abso-fuckin-lutely certain." Tynie assures. "Ok babe." Bobby accepts, delicately ending their embrace.

Tailing him out of bed, Tynie inquires "By the way, how'd you know about those worries?" "I didn't. I suspected it, but wasn't sure until you said that about leading." Bobby confesses. Racing to wrap her arm around his waist, Tynie plans "Honey, think of it like this: My following you is a way of my being protected. You love guarding me, you loathe when I feel the need to resort to going postal. You're heartbroken every time I'm hurt or exploited, too. You've always wanted me to reserve my ferocity for family emergencies and client issues. You've said so yourself. Baby, please.. Trust me on this…"

"You don't find that as my being controlling?!" Bobby asks. "No way! This idea is the best we can do to preserve the peace in our home. That's entirely thanks to all the assholes out there. Not only that, T and Daddy can handle that for their houses. Terry's got the rest covered. Besides, I already know I'll have chances to guard you. I know you don't hit females, and there are plenty of hoes out there who don't care about people's marriages. I am taking credit for this idea, by the way. DAMN it felt good to say that!" Tynie responds.

Listening to her, Bobby's jaw gapes as Tynie leans her head against his chest. Delicately picking up his jaw, she gushes "After all, I DID learn from the sexiest, most brilliant man on this planet!" Kissing her cheek gently, Bobby leads Tynie to her closet. Returning the peck kiss, Tynie taps over Bobby's heartbeat twice. Getting dressed as soon as they can, Tynie finds herself awaiting Bobby on the edge of their bed. Texting TreMarion, she asks "What time will the entertainment center truck be at my place?" "About that, Terry's all over them. I'm sorry Tynie. I've already told Macie to stand down too." TreMarion implies. "It's OK Daddy. Love ya." "Love ya too." TreMarion concludes.

Bobby approaches her just as that conversation ends, learning "We planned that at the perfect time." "That's all I needed to know." Bobby concurs, taking Tynie by the hand. Pocketing their phone with his other hand, Bobby feels Tynie wrap his hips again. Her left arm draped over his beltline, Tynie announces "Thank you honey. I didn't mean to come off as dominant with that plan." "You didn't. I was impressed by it, actually." Bobby counters, watching his wife bring her head up a bit. Petting his cheek with her right hand, Tynie gleams "You're so sexy."

T and Sasha have a relaxed-tone start to the day, after Sasha discovers T programmed the wrong dates for those medical appointments into his phone.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for when needed, Sasha calling Macie. "Hey sis, T misspoke last time we were at Tynie's. I just double-checked the appointment cards. Is there any way we can have Terry come over either today or tomorrow to deal with that business sale issue?" Sasha poses.

"Tomorrow's better. Terry had to leap on another exploitation case for you guys. The entertainment center truck people, by the way. I'll let him know." Macie plans. "Wow. That works. I'm going to have a new number by the end of the day. You and Terry get it AFTER Daddy and Tynie. That's the way T wants it, family first. No offense." Sasha confirms. "Actually, Terry'd be pissed if it were done otherwise. Me too." Macie objects, both then hanging up. Sasha then relays the message given to Macie to TreMarion and Bobby.

After three rings, Bobby answers the phone, getting told of T's "Mix-up" with programming appointment times into his phone. "That works out just fine Sasha. I'll talk to Terry about sending you guys' settlements to your place then. That way the twins aren't always out and about. No rush in getting us that number, as long as T doesn't have this one disconnected in the process. We love you." Bobby returns.

"You sure?" Sasha asks. "Sista, Bobby doesn't say something he doesn't mean! I'm with him a hundred percent!" Tynie vouches from the background. "I heard her." Sasha laughs. "Love you" Shared between Bobby and Sasha after that, both end the call. Tynie snares their phone from Bobby texting Terry verbatim what Sasha was told. Tynie adds "Terry, I should have come up with this one. Bobby's right. I'm totally cool with it, as long as you transport their settlement monies armed." Evidently TreMarion had the same notion, Terry advising "Yeah, TreMarion claimed that on your and Bobby's names less than five minutes ago. I'll have Macie with me so she can help with the babies while we get that handled for those two."

Tynie renders "Terry, the reason we didn't text you this sooner is Daddy told me something else. Bobby and I just got out of a talk, we're not floating loans to anyone UNLESS there's shitpiles obliterating fans. We're also not spending money hand-over-fist in massive sprees anymore. That verdict came of what Daddy told me. It wasn't mine either."

"I'll make Bobby's decision orders for the family then. Tell him thanks for the idea, because I was starting to wonder how you all wanted to protect yourselves from exploitation this time. I mean without swarming my schedule in court dates. I'm due to fully retire Thursday. The party DOES NOT happen until you and Bobby get back from vacation." Terry admonishes. "Works with us dude." Tynie finishes. "You read me.." Bobby gleams, selling out the fact he'd watched her send that. "Yeah, just like you read me." Tynie affirms.

T and TreMarion then text "Good plan Bobby. We love you two." Tynie texts back "We love you too. Be safe. Barring emergencies: we'll contact you tonight." Concurring to that, everyone in the conversation pockets their phone. "I love backing you." Tynie mutters. Knowing their phone was in her pocket, Bobby's a bit careful about lifting Tynie into his arms. Whisking her across the house, Bobby sports a broad-yet-premeditative smile.

The only reason he settles Tynie to the ground is to open the house, Tynie requesting "I'd love to just be at your side babe. I enjoyed being charioted, yeah. However, I don't want you hurt doing that. You know I worry about you." Securing their home, Bobby says "As you wish my Queen." Tynie doesn't counter that, instead she lays her right cheek against his pecs as they cross the property. Getting to his car a few moments later, Bobby escorts Tynie into the shotgun seat. "As you wish my King.." Tynie retorts, briefly kissing his lips. Heading to the drivers' side, Bobby's walking as if his feet are on a sliver of clouds, something Tynie sorely missed. "Ohhh Bobby.." She gasps, opening his door from the inside. "Today's all about what you want baby." Bobby plots. "No dice. It's all about what WE want." Tynie overrides.

Settling into the seat, Bobby smiles from ear-to-ear. "You wanted me to say that!" Tynie blurts, getting a nod. From there, Bobby drives them off the property, heading out on the town together.

What Tynie didn't know was, the new entertainment centers were being installed as Terry took on the truckers for the exploitive tactics they used. A half hour after Tynie and Bobby are gone, TreMarion uses Tynie's key to get into the house, everyone else following him. "Sasha, you, I and the babies will relax for a few minutes. TreMarion's going to have T get the bassinettes before he goes any further with the original plan. We don't have all day guys." Macie mandates. T hands Macie the car seat with Bobby Jr. in it fast asleep.

TreMarion and T act on Macie's idea immediately, the bassinettes being delivered by them in a bit of a rush. "I have consented access to the master bedroom, right?" Macie asks. "You know what to touch and what not to. I got the rest." TreMarion resolves. T gets Bobby Jr. handed back to him, Sasha placing Ty-Leah in the other bassinette. Seconds after Bobby Jr.'s out of the car seat and in one of the bassinettes, T settles everything they brought for the babies onto the coffee table. "TreMarion, no dishonor intended: I got it from here." T supposes.

"None taken." TreMarion affirms, going to the couch. In his car, Tynie feels for the phone, Bobby laughing as that's caught from the corner of his eye. "Relax gorgeous." He chuckles. Leaning into her seat, Tynie giggles "Yes dear." After that short discussion, Tynie and Bobby are out on the town for a couple hours. He takes her to a very nice restaurant for lunch, then a movie. They close out their time away from home at Brynda's. "Listen sis. I don't mind if your ladies massage my man. If I get wind even as a rumor.." Tynie warns.

"I already know Tynie. I've told them the same thing." Brynda interrupts. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby advises "It's OK baby.. Relax.." Each get the full spa treatment which takes a couple hours, as Tynie goes to pay for it, Brynda states "Yeah, a Macie already covered you both." "The pesky little sneak!" Tynie elates. "She learned from you darling." Bobby snarks, then getting playfully slapped in the chest.

Leaving Brynda's arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby share a broad smile. As the door's closed behind them, Tynie spins on a dime. "Sorry I damn near went postal back there. I just don't like the idea of other bitches touching you in any way that isn't friendly or professional." Tynie justifies. "I know that, but Brynda won't let that happen. Precious and Caprea both told me." Bobby returns. Again in his car a few moments later, Tynie sees Bobby take a call. "It's done man. Everything's as you left it. We'll see ya later. TreMarion, Sasha, T and the babies send their love." Macie initiates. "Thanks. We love them too. See ya then." Bobby attributes, hanging up. Stashing their phone in his pocket, Bobby hears "Lemme guess: Terry nailed those exploitive truckers to the wall with a judicious rusty staple gun. Macie called you to let us know. Sasha, Daddy, T and the babies love us.. But they're taking today to just relax." "Yep." Bobby confirms.

Returning home about fifteen minutes later, Tynie feels sudden rushes of freedom envelop her. Looking over his shoulder, Bobby learns of those as a direly-yearned for glow graces Tynie's face. Reaching across the console, Bobby strokes his wife's cheek. Tynie jolts at his touch initially, drawing her right arm across to pet his face.

"I've missed seeing you like this…" Bobby relents. "I've yearned to see you this way too." Tynie murmurs, witnessing his face glow as hers had been for a bit. Slowly bringing their lips together, she and Bobby share love with an unspoken apology for making the other miss how they've just been seen. Slipping away from it, Tynie absolves "My love, everything's back to being perfect. Yeah we went through hell and back to get to this point, but the fact remains: we fuckin made it!"

Hopping out of the car together, Bobby secures it before Tynie snares him into her arms. "Don't say it." She begs, catching the "sorry" about to leave his voice. "I won't." Bobby promises, altering their hold so the couple re-enters their house hand-in-hand. "God, I have so much to do before vacation. I don't even know when we're leaving.." Tynie frets. "Maybe ya do.. maybe ya don't.." Bobby evades, leading her inside. Tynie scans the house, discovering the entertainment center for the living room was changed out. Bobby escorts her through the home, allowing Tynie the chance to keep eyeing the place over for anything that wasn't there when they left.

In her office on Bobby's desk a note appears, Tynie reading it. T explains that Terry had him destroy the picture of those tattoos from Hawaii, since they're now deemed a means of the criminal element targeting the family. In terms of what was left in Hawaii, T goes on to say that Terry ordered part of the family's restitution pay for it to be charter planed back and secured in the beach house. The last thing in that letter says "Terry fully retires as a judge when you guys are out of town. He already mandated we NOT party until you two get back." "Dear Christ!" Tynie yelps, handing Bobby the note. Reading it silently, Bobby shows a smile that says "I'm not telling you.."

As the note gets laid down, Bobby declares "Yeah, the family settlements and my lotto winnings will be handled before we end the day." "No fuckin way!" Tynie cheers. "Yeah. Terry insists. Macie called me when you were getting massaged. After that, we're on vacation baby.." Bobby expounds. "Ohh My GAWD!" Tynie squeals, jumping up and down. Ending the gap between them, Bobby stops those leaps when Tynie's in the middle of one, adding "The sooner I get you out of here, the faster my baby can relax."

"You're not about to run around like a maniac." Tynie overrules. Taking her out of the office, Bobby laughs "I knew I wouldn't get away with that one." She slaps his ass, recalling "You know full well I don't relax completely without you." From his pocket the phone rings, this time Tynie answers it. "I got it handled for my house. T and Sasha are almost done themselves. The only ones who need that covered are you two." TreMarion eludes. "I know Daddy, Bobby told me already." Tynie relays.

"Oh shit!" TreMarion gasps, realizing who he's now talking to. "Daddy, I know I'm going to miss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. as well as the rest of ya. Bobby and I wish to vacation as undisturbed as possible. Only if the shitpiles start obliterating the fans.." Tynie starts. "Do we call you while you're out of town. Everyone else is to circle the wagons around Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Macie's to watch your house while Terry takes the time off too, by you and Bobby's insistence. By the way, we all back ya on that last one." TreMarion finishes. "Sweet!" Tynie celebrates. Sharing love, they hang up.

In place of verbally bragging about how she handled that, Bobby distracts his wife with a wild kiss, stealing back their phone at the same time. Tynie's thrown aback by the kiss at first, urgently clinging to her man as it keeps up. Her nails dig into his top and shoulders, Bobby altering their standing hold briefly to dip Tynie as the kiss is refused an end. Tynie squeaks as that transpires, last night's romantic resurrection between them being again shown. Tightly holding her, Bobby feels Tynie slightly release his shirt and shoulders from her death-grip. "Baby, that was INTENSE!" Tynie gasps. "Yeahh.." Bobby sighs. Moving her hands, Tynie frets about her nails clawing into his back bad enough to bleed. "Hey now, you've nothing to worry about." Bobby swears, getting a cheeky smile as his answer.

In the time it takes them to get from their throughway by Tynie's office to the couch in the living room, Tynie discovers "After all the hell we've been through, and not just together.. We're finally free. For real this time! We've made it through the pits of torment at the hands of totally heartless assholes, only to wind up happier than ever!"

Bobby stops before her, taking a knee. "You were absolutely right with that, dear. I'm doing this to show you that to my heart, you've always been royalty. Since moment one of us being together, babe. I know we've made it through a lot, I want to show you the best in me and this life. I love you."

Realizing he didn't have a ring to give her, Bobby's smile fades. Tynie goes to the opposite knee, vowing "We're literal royalty to each other babe. I don't need a ring to signify that, because your love is more than enough. You've never left my hip, even when I treated you like dogshit. You've saved my heart and life countless times. I worry about doing that for you, that's just my heart trying to keep things equal."

Seeing the concern mentioned in her last line etch in Tynie's eyes, Bobby oaths "You've nothing to concern over sweetheart. We're equals on every possible front." Leaving that pose at the same time, Tynie manages to step on Bobby's toes. Shaking his head with a broad smile, Bobby tells her not to worry about that either.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Tynie premeditates "There are a few things I'll need to do before we leave. Thing is, you'll need to be otherwise distracted when I do them." "I can manage that.." Bobby chuckles. Right as they get to the couch, there's a knock at the door. Tynie leads them to answering it, seeing Terry on the other side. "I already know, get this all handled and go on vacation. TreMarion told me." Terry mentions. Tynie gets kissed on the cheek, then lead to the recliner by Bobby. Kicking back as she arrives in that furniture, Tynie's told "Wait here beautiful, I won't be long."

Sharing in a brief kiss, Tynie notices Terry looking away. "Hold it hon. Terry, we love the respect you just showed by doing that, however it wasn't needed. Don't feel bad about catching us showing affection. Hell, get used to it. I say that because we don't know when or if we'll need you to legally defend our marriage from a fucker." Tynie mandates. Terry nods, then being lead to the safe by Bobby.

Thanks to all the assholes they've encountered and the problems those people have brought on Tynie doesn't like being away from Bobby for long, yet she senses he wants to surprise her. Terry and Bobby soon have Bobby's lotto winnings and their settlement slices in hand, the safe being relocked. Curiosity about if Bobby's going to try and overload himself rages through Tynie's mind, causing her to get up and meet them in the hallway. "No." Tynie chirps, seeing her curiosity proven.

Taking over half the bags, she leads them out of the house. "By the way, I already got my new car. TreMarion and T took me a couple hours ago." Terry relays in passing, Bobby setting his half of the bags down to lock up. Tynie's not happy with that, she wanted TreMarion to fully relax after everything. Bobby sees that in her eyes, choosing not to talk about it right now as he reclaims his half of the bank bags. Their home was just as it had been when Terry arrived, all three of them loading Terry's new SUV and heading for his bank.

Bobby and Tynie sit in the back, Terry driving along without a word said. "Daddy shouldn't have done that. He's supposed to be relaxing after all I had him put through." Tynie grumbles. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him babe." Bobby apologizes.

"Actually Tynie, TreMarion wouldn't have let either of you "stop him" because he said "they've been through too much, and I wanted to show you I have your back." TreMarion said you two'd know what he meant by that." Terry pipes up. "We do." Tynie verifies, the three again going cold silent. One trip made that takes two and a half hours, Terry finds himself bringing Tynie and Bobby back to their place. Tynie's realized her Dad wasn't taking away from his relaxation with what was done for Terry, her mood again lightening.

Soon after they get in the house, Bobby lets out while securing it "We leave for Hawaii tomorrow, first-class all the way." Tynie cannot stop squealing and laughing at the news, nor does she want to. Terry's long gone by this point, calling T and TreMarion from his house. Macie's busy packing because she knows Tynie and Bobby's home will need watched in their absence. "It's done. They're readying for vacation. Best Bobby could do is get them first-class tickets to Hawaii tomorrow night. They'll want to see us before they leave, so we meet them at the airport. I don't want Tynie trying to host a party before leaving town." Terry requires. T and TreMarion return "Works with us" before all three hang up.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's, Tynie worries under her breath "I've not had a chance to work out lately, there's NO WAY my body's ready for a bikini. Hell, I haven't even waxed my legs again yet." Bobby holds her close, saying softly "About your body and a bikini.. Guess again.. You're ALWAYS hot to me.." Feeling his embrace tighten as the statement concludes, Tynie replies "Aww baby. I love you. Now, since you won't let me worry about that, don't you dare start." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, then informing "You and me, alone for three weeks. The family will be FINE honey, so no worries. Terry and Macie already have them covered. We come back to a party.. For Terry's full blown retirement. Oh, and we don't need to pack much." "No fuckin way…" Tynie celebrates. "Yeah." Bobby retorts, getting passionately kissed afterwards.

Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket as the kiss ends, both reaching to answer it. Bobby beats his wife to doing that, seeing a text that says "It's all arranged. You two get ready to have fun. They love you." Firing back "We will. We love them too" Bobby plants the phone on Tynie.

"Is it just me, or do you feel that this time.. The freedom.." Tynie initiates. "Is real and meant to stick. No, it's not just you." Bobby finishes.

The next thing they do is walk back to the master bedroom arm-in-arm, namely to get together what Bobby deems "not much packing" before Tynie waxes away all the unwanted hair. The first task only takes twenty minutes, the latter one takes over half an hour. Tynie waited until the wax was hot, because she wanted to make absolutely certain there wasn't a hair in an unyearned for place. Closing out their preparations for vacation, Bobby gets lead to the Jacuzzi tub.

"Wait.. Did you say.. Three weeks of just us?!" Tynie recalls. "Yes love, I did. The Harleys and Jeep we got for Hawaii are already being sent back and secured at our beach-house. That's part of what Terry meant about it's all arranged." Bobby clarifies. "NYAHHH!" Tynie screeches, hurriedly wrapping her arms around him. Getting cleaned up and dried off, they leave that room entirely after both reach out to shut off the Jacuzzi tub. "Wow, three weeks on the beach with the sexiest man alive.." Tynie murmurs.

Hearing that, Bobby's face reddens before he attaches "It'll be heaven. After all, I'll be at the side of the hottest woman to walk the Earth." A nagging strikes Tynie, Bobby sensing "No beautiful, the twins won't forget you. I have everything taken care of." "You've worked so hard." Tynie realizes. "Just as you have. For all of us." Bobby attributes. Standing at his hip, Tynie spins before Bobby with a stunned look in her eyes. "We're free baby, at last. For real. We deserve this, and by we I mean the entire family." Bobby swears.

T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. have a stacked day after meeting with Terry. The medical appointments T originally mis-programmed into his phone got moved today because of the doctor's scheduling system malfunctioning. They close out the day by getting Sasha's separate phone. T sends that number to the family and Terry, requesting "Keep this private. Contact my line first, incase she's feeding one of the babies."

Sending Love to Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion at the end of the texts meant for them, T sets up the charger ports moments after they all get home. Sasha and he care for the babies when needed, ending the day in slow romances. Terry and Macie prepare for the "three weeks" Bobby mentioned, Macie replying on Terry's behalf with "T, I'm also keeping that number. In case Sasha can't reach Terry." TreMarion replies with love to T's texts, finally getting to totally relax as Tynie prescribed.

Terry tells Macie "By the sounds of it, you're on vacation now too. I really don't think Tynie's going to be allowed to take clients on when they vacation. Bobby told me they're handling this trip to Hawaii totally differently than the last one. He also told me why." "Don't blame them in the least. From what you've told me about their year, they have this coming. I mean that in the best way possible." Macie recounts. In the center of their master bedroom, Tynie handles the texts they'd just gotten.

Sending one straight to Macie, Tynie prescribes "Every offer I and Bobby made to you is still valid sista. I won't call you out unless there's a shitpile about to destroy a fan. Bobby and I decided that ten minutes ago, figuring we deserve this freedom. For the foreseeable future, I'm NOT taking on any clients beyond you and Terry. I elected to do that so there's not a resurrection of bullshit in my life."

Macie answers "That is a very wise way to handle this, Tynie. I was actually about to seek this out. Terry told me everything. You already know why too." "Sure do. No worries. See ya in three weeks. Now sista, there's one thing I need you to SWEAR to me: If ANYTHING hits in my family, you call me and Bobby until one of us answers. UNDER NO circumstances will our phone be disconnected while we're on vacation. We may leave it in the beach house to avoid saltwater related damages or signal issues. You have CONSENTED access to my home stash of cartridges for your distributor too. I can always get those fuckin things replaced." Tynie advises. "Terry's on that too, Sista. He told me what you just did. Relax, the family and your home will be covered. You're not replacing the cartridges I use.. I am. That's the ONLY way I'm OK with using them in your absence." Macie renders back. Agreeing to that, Tynie struts away from Bobby to charge their phone. Tynie'd had the distributor strap on all day, deciding to take it off and exchange the cartridges as Bobby met up with her.

Looking into her eyes, Bobby releases "I couldn't get us a first class flight until tomorrow evening.. sorry sweetheart. The others didn't want you trying to host a party before we leave, so we're meeting them at the airport. It was.. now get this.. Macie's idea." "Macie's a GENIUS! Now baby, there's no reason to try and come up with things to worry about. You worked so hard for this vacation already. I don't mind waiting until tomorrow to go to Hawaii. Especially not when I'm going to be in first class with you.." Tynie conjures.

The rest of Tynie and Bobby's day is spent side-by-side, all the items they'll need for this vacation already being packed. Macie gets consented access to the copy of Tynie and Bobby's house key from TreMarion, whom chooses to have her return Tynie's car. TreMarion gets back his SUV, arranging with T and Sasha to ride together to the airport tomorrow. Terry at last gets to relax, well until he goes in for full-blown retirement.

The in-chambers meeting was handled in Tynie and Bobby's master bedroom, by Bobby's insistence. Terry's learned over the short time he's represented Tynie and her family legally that he will NEVER be dishonored. From their separate residences, everyone elates "To the freedom that is real this time. We've all fuckin earned it!"

Those watching from above know all, and are celebrating too. After everything, Tynie and her family have bonded. Terry and Macie at last have a decent relationship, now that Kaytie's out of the picture. In terms of TreMarion, his time to be liberated comes with an extra slice of freedom: from ever having to work in any capacity beyond being a relative again. Tynie's not nearly as neurotically worried as she has been as of late, the freedom everyone earned being why. Now she and Bobby prepare for three weeks on the beach: just them being together.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are already loved rather deeply, and will be covered just as Bobby stated in the couple's absence. Those who stood against the couple and their kin won't have freedom anymore in this life. Matter of fact, by the time Tynie and Bobby return, those who obstructed Tynie and Bobby's lives won't have existence on this Earth. The same goes for Terry and Macie's liberation and freedom obstructors too, something Tynie and Bobby will learn another day. Terry's going to turn a page in his life: going from semi-retired federal judge to fully-retired with clients who respect him.

Free at last.. for real this time.. DAMN it feels good…


	109. Ch 109

Title: Whole Other Level

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: LO: CI characters owned by Dick Wolf, the others belong to me.

Bobby awakes first in the middle of the next day, seeing Tynie wrapped halfway over him. A huge smile graces her lips, as Bobby feels the evenness of her breathing in slumber. Kissing her cheek softly, Bobby whispers that he'll be back. Getting out of the embrace is another story, because every time he moved, Tynie moved with him. Being the everlasting gentleman, Bobby lays her out against his side of the bed with a soft giggle. Ducking out of their bed, Bobby double-checks the entire house while Tynie slept. The motive for Bobby's doing that is a simple one: He didn't want Tynie worried before they leave for three weeks in Hawaii.

Tynie's smiling slumber is interrupted by their phone going off. "Any arrangements made on either my name or Bobby's are cool. You should know by now when that'll change." She advises upon answering it when Terry calls. "Yeah I do." Terry assures, discovering his nerves on that topic weren't needed. Setting their phone back to the charger, Tynie decides to get out of bed. Ten minutes later, Bobby meets with her at the edge of the bed, seeing Tynie's smile had vanished. "Honey, when we get back from Hawaii, we'll need to work on getting Terry not to jump so much. Poor guy's thinking he has to clear everything that's said on our names now." Tynie informs.

"Like you said, we handle that when we get back." Bobby returns. Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie goes in for their first kiss of the day. Slowly enjoying the feel of his tongue on hers, she melts into Bobby's embrace. As they separate the affection some time later, Bobby smiles upon discovering his wife's leaning her head against his chest. "You have NO IDEA how badly I've missed just being romantic as we have been these past few days." Tynie releases. "I've missed it too." Bobby whispers.

"What happened to us baby? We got into the heat of being passionate and left our romantic side behind. I started that, I know. You followed me to be respectful and loving, yet I left you longing for that. I was wrong. I was stupid. I was an ass." Tynie initiates. "We did that together, baby. Long as we mix it up, nothing will be longed for again. You're not a stupid ass, nor were you wrong. We dove into that side-by-side, so we each did that to each other." Bobby intrudes.

Tynie accepts that idea without a word, showing as much when she playfully bats his ass. The room is engulfed in silence for a few moments, Bobby taking that as an opportunity to slow-dance with his wife alone. The beat they use is of their hearts, as their minds soar without a worry in them, Tynie and Bobby realizing they'd truly grown stronger as things went to hell in their recent history. Bobby guides his wife across the room effortlessly, Tynie following him while retaining her shit-eating grin from a while ago. There is only one thing that concerns her, that being how her distributor will hold up when she's in the ocean.

Returning to his side of the bed together, as she releases an arm from their hold just long enough to point to that device Tynie asks "Ok, just how the hell am I going to keep this thing covered when surfing?"

"You leave that to me baby." Bobby teases, quickly kissing her. Standing against his side of the bed, Tynie closes her eyes. "Don't think that way. I know what just crossed your mind." Bobby senses. Shaking her head, Tynie says "I know you knew what I was thinking. I love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby vows.

Yanking him closer to her, Tynie whispers "Thank you honey. For loving me. After all we've endured and how I treated you." "That's what this is all about!" Bobby gasps. Their flight isn't for another three hours, Tynie once more going dead silent as Bobby holds her. Petting Tynie's back, Bobby informs "You've no reason to be ashamed. We made it through all of that, together. I wasn't perfect to you either, Tynie. I hurt you too." Raising her head, Tynie poses "How do I let all that hell and hurt go, Bobby? How do I make it stop bothering me?!" "I've asked myself the same questions, babe. We'll just have to let time handle that. I'll be right here through that too." Bobby answers.

From there, the couple readies for vacation, Tynie this time leading. Getting cleaned up together, they dry off and dress before gathering up everything they'll be taking to Hawaii.

Their phone is pocketed by Bobby, with Tynie carrying her shoulder bag as their carry-on. Everything she'll need for her diabetes and the phone is packed in that bag, Bobby handling the other luggage. Tynie silently refutes the idea of him carrying it all, taking over half the bags as they bring them by the front door.

Settling onto the couch at the same time, Tynie and Bobby decide to kill about an hour of the remaining wait cuddling and kissing. Surprising the pair when they break from the displays of love, Macie lets herself in. Securing the home, Macie's about to explain when Tynie educates "Terry already called us. Daddy was right in how he rigged this. We're going to work with Terry and teach him when to leap and when to just go postal on an asshole. Of course, that's reserved for when Bobby and I get back."

"Umm sis. You won't have to. That's what took me so long. I talked to Terry about that after he called you. I did that so he'd relax fully while on vacation. Please don't kill me." Macie admits. Leaping off the couch, Tynie elates "Kill you? Sista I'm about to make margaritas to have with you!" "I take it." Macie starts. "She didn't expect you to do that, in fact. Neither of us did. Macie, thank you for that." Bobby translates. "Sista, no margaritas. I'm taking you two to the airport in an hour and a half. I don't want one of your cars left in the extended parking lot. I don't trust those." Macie overrules. Tynie replies, getting sodas instead "That works too!"

Bringing those into the living room as Macie takes hers, Tynie smiles from ear to ear. Macie ducks beside Bobby to drop something off, doing so just out of Tynie's view. Sitting down again, Macie declares "I hear tale you worried about your distributor and the ocean water. Well. Sista. You aint the only one who can get shit done!"

Bobby pulls out a very nice distributor wrap, custom made for the instance of a distributor user being in salt water. "I tried to stop her. Macie's just as stubborn as you are baby." Bobby relents. "Baby, all this means is Macie has our backs. She just proved it again. I know you wanted to, but Macie beating you to it served as her notice to you: On this one, Bobby you're on break." Tynie relates.

"OK, just how the holy fuck was she able to do that?!" Macie wonders. Switching out her distributor wraps, Tynie starts laughing like mad. "By the way, Macie: She's not telling you." Bobby adds. Once her wraps are switched out, Tynie puts the main leather one inside the shoulder bag. Zipping that closed, Tynie stops laughing and heads for her soda. The living room goes quiet as they finish those drinks, Macie getting up to clear from it all. "Baby, she really didn't have to do that. Macie's been great to us, really. The wrap is the LAST THING she buys for us." Tynie states, having the ending emphasized. "Yeah, she knew that." Bobby laughs. Leaning against him, Tynie again rests her head on Bobby's chest. "Aww." Macie teases. Bobby takes that taunt as a shot to show love to his wife, tilting his head so their lips meet. Tynie catches his motives, kicking up the intensity of the affection to mind-blowing, deliberately doing so with Macie in the room. Waiting for them to end the affection this time, Macie takes out all the luggage and loads Tynie's trunk with it.

Returning to the living room, Macie again locks the house, catching Tynie and Bobby breaking off the kiss. Tynie looks over her shoulder, seeing Macie stand by the door. "Busted." Tynie giggles. "Not really, we have to leave for the airport in less than twenty minutes. Especially since you two will need time to go through security." Macie counters. Like a shot, Tynie and Bobby get off the couch, heading for the front door. Not even ten minutes later, the house is secured and Macie makes good on her plan to get them headed for their flight.

Arriving at the airport another twenty minutes later, Macie assures the couple's luggage is babied straight to the plane. Tynie's shoulder bag is handed over, the couple soon after making it seamlessly through security.

At the gateway of their plane, Tynie gets to say goodbye to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. first, then Sasha and T, then her Dad. "We already know Tynie. You two relax too." TreMarion requires, Bobby going through the same line of farewells. Terry meets them, albeit barely, having run across the airport to make that happen. "Dude." Tynie admonishes. "I know. Macie told me. We'll be safe." Terry promises. Nodding as another smile hits her lips, Tynie awaits Bobby's return to her side.

They all wave as Tynie and Bobby leave the gateway, heading straight for first class on their trek to three weeks in Hawaii. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper when Bobby and Tynie leave, Macie leaping into action. Terry takes Bobby Jr. as Macie has Ty-Leah, both adults saying "They love you. They'll be back. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie are never leaving you." Ty-Leah looks up at Macie, smiling as Macie swears "They love you. We all do." Terry tells Bobby Jr. the same thing, T wondering "Terry and Macie: Is it OK if Sasha and I wait until they're older to have them call you Aunt and Uncle?" "Son, that's actually a brilliant idea." TreMarion applauds. T and Sasha realize that Macie and Terry plan to escort the babies back to their van, allowing it with proud smiles.

"T, TreMarion's absolutely right. We'll just have to have a lot of time for the babies while Tynie and Bobby are gone. They don't understand what a vacation is yet." Macie recalls.

"It's in the works. That's all I'm saying. Come one guys let's get the fuck out of here." Terry evades. With that, the family leaves the airport. T and Sasha watch just how cautious Terry and Macie are about loading the babies into the van, Macie managing something different with the diaper bag. The main compartment is leaned up so Sasha has quick access with the rest tethered against the center console.

"Call me crazy." Macie mumbles. "Macie, you've been great to us. Terry as well. I meant no foul with my idea. Please understand where it came from." T worries. "It was about to come from attorney's orders." Terry interrupts. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. reach out for Macie and Terry, sensing their happiness had been ended. Macie's apprehensive about responding to that, Sasha saying "You two won't hurt them. We hope." "We won't. No way." Terry vows, both he and Macie then lightly kissing the palms of each baby.

TreMarion stood back, Terry waving him before the twins, only to give TreMarion a shot to give each one the same goodbye that Macie and Terry provided. Securing the van behind them, TreMarion, Terry and Macie wave as T drives them home. Terry and TreMarion shake hands, Macie hugging both men before all three head back to their separate locations while Tynie and Bobby are away.

Tynie and Bobby have no clue as to all that having happened, they're already flying towards the beaches of Hawaii by the time it does. "Bobby, I love and live for you." Tynie swears, gazing straight on into Bobby's eyes. Pouring them a glass of very nice champagne, Bobby smiles before responding "Tynie, I love and live for you." Sipping that together, Tynie and Bobby feel as if the rest of the world doesn't matter. Tynie at first didn't even realize they were the only ones in first class, that changing with the flight staff waiting on them alone hand-and-foot.

Getting lost in Bobby's eyes as the staff clears from their libations, Tynie hears "Only the best for you. I've not been that lately in a lot of ways, and I'm trying like mad to make up for it. My love, I know you wanted our vacation to be happy and relaxed. I'm just striving to return your life to Paradise, like when we first got together."

Snapping out of her daze, Tynie counters "You mean we haven't been the best for each other lately. I'm just as hell-bent on returning your life to Paradise too Bobby. I know you want me to have the best, as I for you."

Holding her closely, Bobby goes quiet as the racing beat of his heart speaks volumes. "My god! You're terrified! You fear that you stand to lose me!" Tynie squeals. Laying his hand to the base of her chin, Bobby catches Tynie's pulse saying the same things his heartbeat just confessed. "You're scared too, for the same reasons." Bobby returns.

Feeling his wife slither out of her seat halfway and start clinging to him, Bobby whispers "We'll make it baby." Hearing his heartbeat mellow out from the racing speed, Tynie sighs "As one." Releasing Bobby halfway, Tynie runs her hands through her hair prior to declaring "That was the last piece of potential sadness I want even touching this vacation. We're having fun dammit!" "You mind reader." Bobby chimes.

This time, there's not one hint of turbulence in the flight, which relaxes Tynie and Bobby on a whole other level. They arrive about twenty minutes away from the beach house, Bobby again taking the lead in their travels. After obtaining their luggage, Tynie's lead straight for the Jeep they bought last year. An obscenely terrified look graces the face of the man who holds "Mr and Mrs. Tynie Goren" in a sign before that vehicle. Tynie leans into that man's ear and growls "Hand my husband the motherfuckin keys and get out of here. Do it NOW!" Obeying her, the man surrenders the Jeep keys and runs away.

Soon as the Jeep's loaded, they hop in and drive away. Before Tynie can explain herself, Bobby gleams "Nicely done baby." They travel on in silence, Tynie intermittently basking in the scenery of Hawaii and that of her husband.

Back in New York, TreMarion has T and Sasha over for a family night. Macie and Terry stay where they are, deciding to do so in the name of keeping promises made to the couple. T and Sasha are talking with TreMarion when Ty-Leah needs fed and changed, TreMarion halting the discussion to get her out of the bassinette. TreMarion took the bassinettes from Tynie's office, figuring they can be returned when the couple gets back. Bobby Jr.'s sleeping away as Ty-Leah's needs get met; only waking moments after his sister starts to fall asleep again.

Macie checks the house periodically, learning what to watch for when she sees how Tynie and Bobby have everything set up. Terry kicks back and laughs at the demise of Kaytie, celebrating what his life is now without her. What Terry hasn't manned up about is: although he's a grandfather, he hasn't seen his grandkids in a year. Thanks to Kaytie. Macie calls Terry, wondering "You're free of her now dude. Why not arrange to see the kids and grandkids? They need to know this happened."

Realizing Macie's right, Terry ends their conversation and calls his kids. One call was all it took, because the kids share a house these days. They'd waited for Terry's call, gratefully accepting his invitation over for a barbecue at the end of the week. Terry apologizes so much for not communicating more that his son, T.J. says "Dad, we knew she wouldn't let you after we told Kaytie she's the reason we're not coming back. It's ok, we love you." Terry also gets wind of the struggle his kids have had lately, commanding "You are NOT going to win this debate. I am helping you, I'm your Dad. When we get together, bring your bills. I'm getting you guys out of debt. I can afford that now, Kaytie's dead and that was the ONLY good thing to come of our marriage after we lost touch with you. Relax; I'll still have PLENTY to live on." T.J. relays that to his sister Kadie, who says for both "Ok Dad. We'll see ya Saturday. We love you." Sending love back, Terry hangs up, battling back tears.

Macie breaks ranks to let TreMarion know of the change in Terry's availability, texting "Only if it's urgent will Terry answer calls or texts this weekend. He's meeting with the grandkids for the first time in a year. Literally." TreMarion's answer "I speak for the family when I say: from now on we'll only call Terry out when we can't get anything handled otherwise. Macie, the same applies to when you work for Tynie. He needs to regroup with his kids and grandkids. Hell, I'll even rig it so the kids can play with each other. Either I will or T will, one of the two. That happens when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are older." Macie accepts that by saying "Works with me and Terry. We'll talk later."

Macie restates TreMarion's idea when Terry calls her back. "He was sanctioned for that before Tynie and Bobby left. She told me. Thank you Macie, you were right. I'll have the kids see you another time. I'm not about to have Tynie and Bobby's home go unattended while they're out of town. I'm also not about to call TreMarion out for that when we're all to be relaxing." Terry adjudicates. With that, TreMarion, Terry, and Macie all set their phones to charge.

Sasha sees a shocked look start to etch itself across TreMarion's face. "What is it Daddy?" She worries. "I'm not supposed to know, Terry didn't have contact with his kids or grandkids for a YEAR because of Kaytie. They're meeting up Saturday. I had to claim some things on your names, Tynie's and Bobby's too." TreMarion educates. "Whatever you claimed, we're good with. Chances are, ya read Tynie's and Bobby's minds too. They'll learn this when they get back. I don't think this is urgent enough to call them over." T attributes. Relieved, TreMarion sighs "You're right."

Terry has a drink after again setting his phone to charge, dedicating "To the whole other level my life's been allowed. To the second chance I hope I have with my kids and grandkids. May Kaytie rot in hell for what she did!" A text comes across Terry's phone as he takes a drink, T.J. saying "Dad, you never lost us. We left because of her. We didn't want Kaytie's new and horrid influences to affect the kids. We've never stopped loving you." Terry replies "You were absolutely right with what you did. I just hope this is a second chance for me with the kids. I won't fuck it up. I swear!"

Kadie takes T.J.'s phone to interject "Daddy, you didn't even lose the first chance. Kaytie did. We're sorry this hurt you too, we just wanted to protect our kids. Please understand." Reading that, Terry beams with pride, answering "I do. I love all of you. See you Saturday." Kadie returns with love and a vow to see Terry Saturday before they all settle in for the night.

TreMarion offers "T and Sasha, why don't you two stay here tonight? It'd be better than having the babies out late when they've been up all day and already out and about." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. slumbered beside the adults when T discovers TreMarion has a guest room. "We will. Thanks." T responds, going to push Ty-Leah's bassinette in that room. Sasha tails him, adding "Daddy, we love you. Thank you for this." TreMarion overtakes pushing Bobby Jr.'s bassinette, stating "It's not a problem. I went with my heart on that one."

A peace swarms everyone in New York, each person feeling it in their hearts as they all end the day relaxing in their own right. The whole other level their lives have taken is already beginning on a positive note. Tynie and Bobby will learn this when they get back of course, by T's insistence. T's decree about these changes not being "urgent enough" to contact Tynie and Bobby while they vacation was accepted with open arms by Terry, Macie, Sasha and TreMarion. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still don't understand what a vacation is, so they're just happy that everyone's at peace. The way they show it is with every smile given the adults, as the fact remains Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are still too young to speak.

Terry rests peacefully alone for the first time since he got rid of Kaytie, the one thing which robbed him of that being resolved. Macie felt like shit for intruding on Terry's relationship with the grandkids and his kids, yet Terry shot that down when they last spoke. TreMarion prays that his "speaking for the family" doesn't blow up in his face, T overruling "TreMarion, you've nothing to worry about man. You basically read every mind that matters with that decision. Hell, Tynie'd kick your ass for not relaxing fully. Not only that, we needed to show Terry that we're not going to always have him leaping around. We don't let Tynie do that, why make him?"

Looking T dead in the eyes as Sasha aligns the bassinettes within range of the main bed, TreMarion announces "Son, when you wish to marry Sasha.. You have my blessing. She considers me her Dad, and to my heart she's always been another daughter. Yeah we've had misunderstandings, major ones, but we made it as a family. Just let me know when the wedding is. What you've said tonight proves every promise you've ever made about caring for the family, especially Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Sasha gasps "Daddy, are you serious?!" Going to her side, TreMarion oaths "So help me God, I am."

"T, we don't even think about getting engaged without Tynie and Bobby in town. I also don't want to do that so soon. I want to give us more time, no offense." Sasha warns. "I'm not offended baby. I'm glad you said that. You read my mind." T resolves. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile in their sleep, having heard it all discussed around them. Hugging Sasha first, then T, TreMarion states "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Love you." Sasha and T say together "See you then, love you." Walking out of that room, TreMarion holds his head up high, as T closes the door behind him. TreMarion prays again, "Honey, we made it. Sasha's happy, Tynie's happy, the babies are healthy. Our family endured hell but we made it."

Macie and Terry end their day alone, Terry doing so while considering what he'll need to do before Saturday. Macie crashes on the couch after checking the house, unaware that Tynie and Bobby have guest rooms.

In Hawaii, Tynie's all giggles as Bobby gets them parked before the beach house. Seeing the garage for the first time, her giggles end as the shoulder bag gets clutched to her side. "Relax baby.." Bobby coaxes, getting out of the Jeep.

Escorting her closer to the garage, Bobby watches as Tynie's grip on the shoulder bag relents. Opening the door to that garage, Bobby sees just how the Harleys were parked. Tynie chuckles "Oh my God, babe! Terry had ALL our Harleys sent here!" Wrapping her in his arms from behind, Bobby says "We'll have that fixed before we go back."

They leave the garage, Tynie hopping behind the wheel of the Jeep to park it inside before Bobby tries to unload the luggage. Lining it up with the Harleys flawlessly, she hops out and overtakes half the bags again. From that moment, Tynie and Bobby go inside at each other's hips. As they trek across the house, Tynie feels like all the hell they've lived through isn't tethered to her heart anymore, laughing her ass off. Her laughter is contagious, Bobby joining in when they have everything laid down in the master bedroom. The only bag needing unloaded was the shoulder bag, the couple managing as much together. Tynie stops laughing before she attests "I really don't know where those laughs came from. Thing is, I don't want to either. It's weird, but I can't shake this feeling. It's like we don't have to worry about the hell we've all just gotten out of bothering me anymore." Gently entangling her in his arms, Bobby amends "You mean we don't have to worry about it bothering us anymore." "I love it when you're right." Tynie beams, going in for a kiss.

This affection is more powerful than the kisses they shared on the plane, yet slower than any others Tynie and Bobby have given each other all day. The kicked back mood Tynie attempted explaining envelops them, each one separately hoping that it sticks around for a good while. Eventually separating from the affection, Tynie's caught by Bobby when her knees decide to give. "Baby!" Bobby worries, tightening his hold on her.

"Relax gorgeous. You just made my knees weak, and gave me something I've wanted. I've craved being in your arms like that, after a kiss makes me melt into you." Tynie relays. Gazing down upon her, Bobby renders "You won't ever have to crave my affections like that again. I know we resolved that, but my heart breaks knowing you yearned for this."

"Honey, this three weeks alone will do us a world of good. Seriously, because we will have time to use your idea about mixing things up. For all we know, Terry, Macie and the family's doing the same kind of thing back home. We'll find THAT out when we're meant to.. Which isn't right now." Tynie affirms.

Standing on her toes, Tynie drapes Bobby's shoulders in her arms, before going on "You've not told me all the things you craved lately. I want to find out and fix that, one-by-one. I figure we can do that for each other." Feeling a rush of wind under her feet, Tynie giggles as Bobby carries her out of the master bedroom. The next place Tynie finds herself is on the couch, with Bobby darting around to make sure the beach house is locked up. Instead of contesting him, Tynie slides her frame so Bobby has a place to sit.

Joining her about ten minutes later, Bobby lays his arm against the back of the couch. There's a bit of a gap between the two, Tynie ending it by sliding closer to her husband. Laying out so Bobby's lap is her pillow, Tynie requests "I don't want our vacation marred by worries like that. We have a plan babe. I say we use it. Please." "I was waiting for you to say that." Bobby realizes. "You shit!" Tynie laughs, reaching around to tickle him. Of course, Tynie's move got matched by Bobby, both enjoying something they'd not done in a while. They end that bit of play when the tears from laughter strike, Tynie again resting against Bobby on the couch. "I love you Bobby." Tynie murmurs, hoping he caught it. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby retorts "Love you too Tynie." Sensing the worry from earlier returned, Bobby releases "No worries babe." "You don't start worrying then either." Tynie chides, still smiling. After that, the couple goes about the rest of their day perpetually inseparable, the distributor's cartridge getting exchanged before they close out the day.

Sitting on the master bed in wait of Bobby after she handles that, Tynie slips herself around to make sure their phone and charger are set to his end table. In place of his watching her do that, Bobby slides onto the bed behind Tynie. "It's already working." Tynie gasps, feeling Bobby wrap her in his left arm. "It sure is babe. Thank you for the idea, it was genius." Bobby applauds, seeing his wife turn her head so their eyes meet. "No way." Bobby objects, gently turning Tynie over to the other side.

This time the kiss speaks of a resurrection within the couple, one that neither saw coming. The first day in Hawaii's ended by the couple's communal decision to make slow and romantically paced love. Tynie and Bobby know they have some work ahead of them to turn her spoken idea into reality, yet they're both aware that will happen in the time it's meant to. Sleeping in each other's arms after several romps, Tynie and Bobby's faces are plastered with wide smiles and glowing-while-blushing cheeks.

Their eyes light up before closing for the day too, the peace which engulfed them being enhanced in ways neither could have predicted. Everyone who matters is relaxing too, in their own right. The whole other level of peace that Tynie and Bobby alluded to covers Terry, Macie, and their family. Yeah, the couple's clueless about a change in Terry's life, for now. They'll find out when they're meant to, which happens to be after this three weeks at the beach is over.

For Tynie and Bobby, it's vacation time, alone together.

TreMarion and T are bonding with Sasha at T's side on that one. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are oblivious to the depth of what's going on in the family, which is just how their kin wants it. Macie's got Tynie and Bobby's house covered, doing so as respectfully as she can. As for Terry, Saturday is major in his life, it'll be the first time he's seen his family since Kaytie started changing in evil, and potentially dangerous ways. Those watching from above already know, but TreMarion said it best when he said "The family endured hell." Now for everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby: It's down time from all the bullshit. Truthfully speaking, this whole other level came at just the right moment. Everyone's hearts are in agreement with that, for one simple reason:

They've all earned the relaxed tone which has now overtaken their lives….


	110. Ch 110

Title: Meanwhile In New York…

Rating: M (Mostly Language)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

Back in New York, TreMarion wakes first the next day after having a relaxed evening. Cleaning his house, there's a worry ebbing in the back of Tynie's dad's mind. The main floor of the home is cleaned before TreMarion calls Terry. "Man, I hate to bother you like this. I was wondering if you and I could meet up so I can get my will drawn up. I'm a man in decent health, but I don't want my family struggling with disbursing my property in a worst case scenario." Terry's answer "I can be at your house with my laptop in two hours. Sorry man, that's the best I can do. Macie's got a dental appointment where she won't be able to drive for a couple hours afterwards." "In that case, text me when you get home. We can cover that at your place. I don't want Macie not having eyes on her after that appointment." TreMarion counter offers. Accepting that, Terry hangs up. By the time this call is ceased, Macie's been up for several hours, having done numerous canvasses of Tynie and Bobby's property. The reason she woke up at dawn to do those is simple: Macie sensed Terry'd want to keep eyes on her after the dental work got done.

T and Sasha are awakened by the simultaneous cries of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Leaping to the side of each infant; they quickly learn why the morning started that way. Bobby Jr. gets changed quickly, as T discovers another rash. "I think we need to change the brands of diapers we use on these two." T Ty-Leah first, Sasha plans "We handle that after both of them have had their breakfast. We'll also get the creams to care for the rash then too." T then texts TreMarion telling him what happened. Five minutes later, TreMarion advises the couple to use a certain cream, reminding "Tynie's got sensitive skin too. We used this on her sunburn when it approached private areas when she was a kid." "THANKS MAN!" T returns, both men sending family love before pocketing their phones. Sasha's plan with feeding and changing the babies is completed before any more moves about leaving the house are made. Macie's not happy with the fact that part of her vacation time will be spent nursing a gum line after having a few teeth pulled, Terry advising "Tynie'd want you to get that done anyway. We all do. TreMarion told me on the family's behalf."

T and Sasha finish getting the babies ready for travel, Ty-Leah falling asleep in her car seat first. Bobby Jr. tails his sister in that, T and Sasha soon finding themselves escorting snoring infants to the car. A quick trip to the store made, T prays what they have now will end the rashes returning to his children. Bringing the family back home after about an hour, Sasha hears "I'm getting you three inside before bringing all that in. Trust me on this." Sasha concurs "Alright, all I ask is that you be safe." Soothing her worries with a nod, T soon makes good on his most recent plans. Sasha and Ty-Leah are whisked into the home first, T carrying Bobby Jr. inside behind her. Minutes later, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their bassinettes, with T racing to get the items from the van. Sasha knows why T's running around like that without it being said; given the fact T's nature has a lot of protectiveness to it. Sliding behind him when the door's approached, Sasha sees to it T's inside and near the babies before locking up.

Everything they got is soon laid out beside the bassinettes, T figuring "I'll take that into their rooms after we get done with everything else." Sasha overrules "You mean we will. No sense in you getting hurt trying to carry it all." T chuckles "Yes Dear" hoping that didn't disturb the babies.

Sasha and T see once more that Tynie's words about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being able to "Sleep through damn near anything" are true, as T's chuckle didn't bother their napping. Sasha alters "I'll take half that stuff into our room now; you cover the rest when I get back. Please keep eyes on them until I return. I won't be long." T affirms "You got it" before Sasha makes a mad dash for the other side of the home with her arms loaded down. Not even ten minutes pass before it becomes T's turn to make a run like that, Sasha covering him just as she vowed.

TreMarion has breakfast cleaned up from before getting the text about Terry's return from Macie's dental appointment an hour and a half later. Sending "I'll be out there inside the hour" back, TreMarion pockets his phone and heads out of the house. Terry tells Macie the reason for the meeting, as well as why it got moved to Terry's house, Macie replying "I'm not too sure Tynie's going to be ok with you working while you're supposed to be on vacation." Terry plots "Don't you worry about that; I know how to work this." Macie relents with a nod, just as TreMarion pulls into the driveway.

Opening the door for Tynie's Dad, Macie's told as TreMarion's on the front stoop "You relax. Terry and I got this. As for Tynie being pissed about him working while on vacation, I plan to tell her Terry asked around for any legal matters to be handled BEFORE he retires." Terry laughs as Macie secures the house "He knew how I'd work this!" Heading for the couch, Macie again shuts up. Terry then leads TreMarion to his office, hoping to have the will drawn up without taking all day.

In the living room watching a movie, Macie elects to check on T and Sasha. Calling T, Sasha answers when Macie wonders "Y'all need anything?" "We're good thanks. T and Daddy already took care of everything. Daddy said you just had dental surgery done and we weren't supposed to bother you unless it was urgent." Sasha replies. "Yeah, I had a few teeth pulled. I'm good though." Macie promises, both women then hanging up.

Sasha has Ty-Leah in her bassinette, with Bobby Jr. in his sling when that call's taken. T meets up with them, covering the transport of Bobby Jr. to the bassinette for Sasha. "Macie called to check on us. She did that even after having teeth pulled." Sasha educates. "Wow, hope she's ok." T blurts, getting a nod from Sasha. The babies lay in their bassinettes for a moment, T catching something hanging out of the chamber beneath Bobby Jr.'s. "What the." T starts, pulling out two very nice mobiles. There's a tag on them with "B. G. & T.G." written on it, causing Sasha to giggle.

Setting up one at a time, T wonders "Why didn't we see these when we found the slings?" "I don't know." Sasha laughs. Playing them, T and Sasha realize that Tynie had something special set up in place of the music. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. hear Tynie swearing love in a spoken lullaby, both babies smiling broadly as they catch the lyrics. Texting TreMarion, Sasha wonders "When did these mobiles come in?" "Oh those, two days before Tynie and Bobby left town. I was told to plant them where T found them. Tynie's request." "The little SHIT!" Sasha sends back. "Yeah, Bobby was in on that too ya know." TreMarion returns. "We love them, and you too Daddy. If we need anything we'll call." Sasha resolves.

Telling Sasha he loves them too, TreMarion ends the conversation and resumes having his will drawn up. Relating everything to T in a soft voice, Sasha realizes just how much the babies, and those two mean to Tynie and Bobby.

Terry learns that TreMarion doesn't want any of the property to be fought over, rather when the Lord takes TreMarion home: Terry or Macie one is to have everything liquidated and split up equally amongst the family members. Before Terry can ask why, TreMarion states "We've had A LOT of problems with people getting what they wanted out of Tynie. After they did, shit started hitting almost constantly. I'm not a young man, Terry. You're actually ten years younger than I am. I don't want them enduring that after losing me."

Impressed with that whole notion, Terry ascribes it verbatim into TreMarion's serves as a witness, given TreMarion's request "Don't bother the family with this. They need the down time as it is." Macie interrupts "For shit like this, I don't think it'd be a bother." "Macie, you DON'T yet know why TreMarion said that. Trust me, he's doing this appropriately." Terry warns. Realizing Terry may be right, Macie concedes without a word and signs on the dotted line. Leaving the room, Macie's admonished "Don't you dare call the family about this either, Macie. We'll handle it with them another time." Walking back to the couch to resume watching movies, Macie goes dead silent. TreMarion is soon seen out of the home, Terry whispering "I'll have this finalized and call you." "Alright Terry, if Macie needs anything I'm just a call away." TreMarion responds, Terry then once more securing the home.

Heading to join Macie on the couch, Terry explains "TreMarion didn't want the babies around that situation. He feels end-of-life plans are best handled amongst adults only. He also didn't want Tynie around it, because she has this post-abuse innate capacity to worry way too much." "I figured that when you told me not to call them Terry. Honestly. It's alright, now I totally understand. If TreMarion asks, I wanted to know the full-scope of what I signed on as a witness to." Macie concurs. Terry's unspoken worry is eradicated with Macie's last line, both trying to return to being fully relaxed.

TreMarion goes home feeling like shit for doing that while Terry was on vacation, only to call T and let him know. T resolves after TreMarion finishes talking "You did what I would in that situation. Frankly, Terry's due to retire as a judge in two days, you having that done while he still had those credentials is a great idea. You know how badly Tynie and the family have been done. Sasha'd agree with me right now, but she's napping with the twins." Discovering T'd made one hell of a point, TreMarion promises they'll keep in touch. Saying "love you" before they hang up, TreMarion feels a huge weight lifted off of his soul. As they charge their phones, T figures that maybe he should have something drawn up for the babies and Sasha's protection at another time. T wants Sasha and the babies cared for, even in the worst situation with him, but he's afraid of scaring Sasha with that whole idea.

Sasha wakes up twenty minutes later having napped curled up away from T, the mobiles above Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. having stopped moments before she did. T pats the couch beside him, inviting Sasha to his side without a peep. Taking that invite, Sasha cuddles T closely to her person. "Honey, TreMarion got something done today. He didn't want you or Tynie worried about this, but he felt the time was right. TreMarion had Terry draw up his will." T informs.

"Why now?" Sasha cries, T wrapping her in his arms. "TreMarion's not exactly a younger man, baby. He wants us all covered in the worst possible situation with him. After all the family's been through, TreMarion felt he was behind on having that done." T clarifies. Sasha weeps "Baby, that's not the only reason. Daddy's worried his health could be going downhill. I don't want to lose him!" Silently consoling Sasha, T sees her reaching for his phone. Calling TreMarion, Sasha asks in tears "Daddy, are you. OK?!" "Yes honey, I'm fine. I know T told you what I had Terry do. I have a V.A. doctor's appointment in two hours, which is why the meeting was this morning. Relax, I know who to reach and when. You try to have a good day, OK?" TreMarion requests. "OK Daddy. Love you." Sasha murmurs. "Love you too sweetie." TreMarion resounds, both hanging up. Reiterating their conversation to T while she sets his phone down, Sasha mutters "Oh God, Daddy could have any number of things. He hasn't been checked out in a while." "We'll make it as a family honey." T swears, then hearing Ty-Leah start to whimper. Breaking their embrace, Sasha and T resume their care of the babies. Bobby Jr and Ty-Leah are again relaxed, changed, and full inside a half hour, Sasha and T walking with them in their slings around the house.

Macie and Terry finish their movies, Terry then concerning over TreMarion's V.A. medical appointment. "Maybe you should go with him. You've been told of the family's history with the field of medicine." Macie compels. Before Terry can call and ask about that idea, TreMarion's ringing him with it being asked for. Terry finds out when the appointment is, TreMarion agreeing to meet him there. Macie's told her idea was perfect as well as the new plan for TreMarion's appointment. Macie promises "I'll stick around here in case T and Sasha need you and TreMarion have everything done, I'll need to be back at Tynie's though." Nodding Terry readies to leave the home, Macie then calling T from the couch. Sasha answers it, being told of the change in plans for TreMarion's appointment. "Macie, we can't thank you enough for that! You have NO IDEA how badly the field of medicine has done our family!" Sasha cheers. "Actually I do. I was going to have Tynie go with me when she gets back in town to my medical appointment." Macie concedes. Being told that's a "good idea" Macie and Sasha end the conversation.

TreMarion isn't sure where the V.A. clinic is, although Terry knows precisely the location. TreMarion finds that out when Terry's at his door, waiting to go with him to the appointment. Securing his home, TreMarion prays there's nothing major wrong with him. Terry's just as worried, however not showing it in the name of being ready to leap into litigious action if need be. They arrive at that clinic less than an hour later, TreMarion becoming a ball of nerves about his appointment. Terry's told TreMarion's ENTIRE medical history, filing out the forms as TreMarion's legal representative. The V.A. doctors don't give either of the two men the run around after they learn a Korean Marine Vet has a soon-to-be fully retired federal judge as his lawyer. "It's pretty sad I had to go there just to get you respected TreMarion." Terry mumbles. The other veterans hear that, several of them electing to call the V.A. administration offices in D.C.

Several of the agents for that office hear the exact same thing, one Vet bringing Terry his phone. Handling that call from the second he has overtaken it, Terry expounds in explicit detail just how far he's had to go and who's to blame. Before hanging up, Terry's told there will be a massive investigation into that V.A. clinic because of the "multitude of complaints of a similar nature." Terry notes that after also being advised none of the complaining veterans will need to appear. Returning the borrowed phone, Terry hangs up. Clearing his throat, Terry demands "You all are to get the tests you've done re-taken. I've just gotten wind of a MASSIVE investigation into this establishment. If you have a pending appointment, you are to cancel it at once! From there, you are to go to your regular physician if you have one. If not: the ER works too! I will cut this as orders to anyone who needs them written up!"

Not one of the remaining veterans needed those orders written up, because the staff of that clinic heard them and acted accordingly. TreMarion is then driven to the same medical center that T and Sasha frequent, the other veterans heading off in other directions as mandated by Terry.

Macie's called and told everything, also being ordered "DO NOT call T and Sasha until we get this medical appointment resolved. I'll explain it all when I get home." "Got it." Macie chirps, hanging up. TreMarion doesn't have near as many problems with the staff at the new medical center, Terry realizing that while writing down just who to go after legally and why. TreMarion signs that notice consentingly, adding "There's a catch. Don't go after these fucks until the dipshits in D.C. start their investigation." Terry absolves "That was the plan all along."

Several medical tests done on TreMarion, Terry commands the results be expedited and faxed to him at home. The staff of that medical center overheard the line about D.C., lawsuits, and dipshits, immediately complying with Terry's latest requirement. TreMarion later dresses from all the tests, then being taken back to his residence by Terry as soon as they get out of the doctor's out of his mind about the test results, TreMarion briefly hugs Terry before requesting "Is there any way that T and Sasha don't find out about all this shit until we get the results?" "Already made it happen man." Terry vows. Seconds later, Terry drives away as TreMarion practically races inside his home. Scared tears leave his eyes as the residence is secured, a trillion worries raging through TreMarion's mind. Terry decides to get something for he and Macie to eat so she's not cooking in this part of the day, picking it up on his way home. Macie feels like shit for not updating T and Sasha, the pain from her dental work not exactly easing her emotions. Finally relenting to the agony in her mouth, Macie pops some powerful pain meds with a soda to chase them.

T and Sasha wind up relaxing on the couch with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still in their slings. T hears the snoring of his children on a softer note than usual, electing to put them both back into their bassinettes. Doing so one at a time, T silently prays for TreMarion. Minutes after he has Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. resting peacefully in their bassinettes, T goes to get himself and Sasha something to eat. Arriving at his house, Terry's arms are full as Macie goes to greet him in the driveway. Seeing an enraged look in Terry's eyes, Macie assumes "The family's history of medical people fucking with them has returned." Terry nods, Macie then taking half the bags off of her brother in-law. Securing the home, Terry then tells Macie every single aspect that corroborated the look she saw when he first got back from TreMarion's appointments.

Leading the way into Terry's kitchen, Macie says "You've done enough for today. I'm not contacting T and Sasha until TreMarion clears it. I refuse to until you're through handling the dickheads who caused this. I'm also NOT calling Tynie and Bobby while they're in Hawaii over this, something tells me what'd happen if I did." Terry's retort "You read my moves like a book. Very nicely done. You know what happens when you go to the doctor again.. Right?" "I'm taking Tynie to lunch afterwards." Macie evades. Terry nods, knowing what wasn't said in that reply, then begins loading the items from those bags into his fridge. A nervous wait is made by Macie and Terry, as she ducks behind him to craft their meal. TreMarion tries to eat after all the tests he had done, still praying over the results. T and Sasha wind up feasting in a concerned silence as well, being told briefly as to some of the events from today. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are clueless as to it all transpiring, showing that in how they retain the trend of smiling whenever they're held. Sasha and T go about the rest of the day intermittently caring for the babies, getting some housework done in between. As they all eat, every one separately regrets not informing Tynie and Bobby about what's hit.

Macie later texts everyone elaborating as to why they weren't to make that call, as Terry's cleaning up from their meal. "Terry doesn't want to give Tynie any reason to cancel this vacation. He does want her knowing about this, yeah. When they're back home. TreMarion told Terry just how fast Tynie'd leap into freaking out and ending the time away over these tests. Frankly, I'm with Terry on this, because Little Shit's done enough. Not only that, but Tynie and Bobby would not be happy if we canceled our vacations over medical tests. Something more urgent would be grounds for that though."

T uncovers "Macie's absolutely right. Tynie HAS done enough, Bobby too. Lord knows those two have been through HELL this year as well. Macie, tell Terry we're all on board with this idea. I'll catch crap for speaking for Sasha and TreMarion later." TreMarion intrudes "Son, there's no crap to be caught for this. I'm glad you said that, honestly. You're also totally right with what you mentioned about those two and having a hellish year." TreMarion again beams with pride as to T's response with this circumstance, letting the latter man know it. Macie then tells Terry the family's response to what she sent in a text on Terry's name.

"You handled that rather well, actually. Thank you." Terry applauds, making them both a drink. Getting up to meet him, Macie concerns "Do you really think I should have alcohol after having teeth pulled and being on a narcotic pain killer?" "Relax, yours is a virgin version of mine. No alcohol." Terry surmises, serving her. Macie smiles, taking her beverage and laying it to the table. Lifting an index finger, Macie then goes into Terry's office in hopes the results have been faxed. Terry watches her do that, calling TreMarion with the same prayer sent up.

TreMarion answers it on the third ring, stating "I can't drive man. I've had liquor. If you need me at your place, I'll need a ride." "I'll send Macie right over. No worries, she can drive for short distances." Terry resolves. Macie overhears that, going right for Tynie's keys which are in her pocket before hollering "Tell TreMarion to look for Tynie's car!" Terry yells back "You just did!" Nodding, Macie finds herself texted with TreMarion's address. "I sent her my location." TreMarion declares. "Alright man, she just said she'll be there inside the next forty five minutes. She doesn't believe medical test results quantify as an emergency." Terry educates. "Works with me man. See ya soon." TreMarion recounts, hanging up. Pocketing his phone, Terry decides to flush the drinks in case he's needed to leap into suing someone.

Macie arrives just as Terry predicted at TreMarion's house, noticing TreMarion lock up the residence and run to Tynie's car. Not even ten minutes later, Macie's on a return trip to Terry's. T and Sasha are advised in the interim about TreMarion's test results soon being faxed to wonders "Is there any way we can make that family policy for medical tests? If so, I'll keep ya in fax printer ink." "You'll do nothing of the sort, Sasha. I got that covered. I know why you offered, though. Consider the family policy made." Terry objects. Vowing to keep the couple posted, Terry then ends the call.

Macie and TreMarion arrive at the front stoop as Terry lays his phone to the coffee table, Terry's still concerned over one of his clients. Welcoming TreMarion back to the house, Terry hears Macie claim "I'll get us something to drink. Sorry TreMarion, but until Terry feels there's no need to sue the fuck out of someone, they'll be non-alcoholic." "Macie, you've done the family proud. There's no need for you to be sorry about anything." TreMarion commends, Terry then taking TreMarion into his office. Leaving that room's door open, Terry sees Macie align part of his desk with the beverages. Several faxes race through, with each one of those having a separate test result on it. TreMarion has no idea what he's reading, until a "layman's terms" translation fax arrives. Macie serves Terry with that one, as TreMarion surrenders the others to their attorney. Slowly reading each fax, Terry's face explains the tension that filled him in wait of these documents.

Getting through the translation fax twenty minutes after the others were read, Terry decrees "TreMarion, you timed getting the will done off. The pacemaker solved your only medical problem. These tests were done several times, getting the same result." Dropping to his knees, TreMarion squeals "Thank you Jesus!" Macie assumes "Terry if I were you I'd get consent to hold onto those results. Especially for when you nail those bastards at the V.A. clinic. Trust me." TreMarion cites "If someone gets me a pen, I'll cut that notice here and now!"

Helping TreMarion to his feet, Macie mutters "I'll get that pen for ya, after we have those drinks." Terry smiles and shakes his head at that remark, waving a pen around the room. "He's just as bad as Tynie!" TreMarion laughs.

"Exactly where do you think I learned it from?!" Terry snarks. Laughing, they all go for the drinks, Macie ducking back to text Sasha and T. T answers the text alert as soon as it sounds, seeing "TreMarion's in good health. The tests JUST came back. The pacemaker he got resolved his sole medical issue." "Macie, do us a favor. Tell TreMarion Sasha and I want him relaxing after having all those tests done. After he and Terry do whatever they need to, tell TreMarion Sasha and I love him. We insist it be done this way, and we know you're aware as to why." "Relaying the message now, guys. We'll talk later. You know what to do and when." Macie promises, she and T then setting their phones aside. Terry and TreMarion sidebar from their drinks just long enough for TreMarion to "cut the consent notice" as he swore. Signing that as a witness, Macie makes good on her promise to T.

Sasha's told everything as Macie put it to T, only to have T hear her celebrate "Thank you God! Baby you worked that amazingly!" Terry and TreMarion do feel like shit though, since Bobby and Tynie have yet to be told. Macie reiterates "T told me NOT to call those two over this. He said we got it covered while they were on vacation. I was also instructed to inform you that we're to brief Tynie and Bobby after they've been in town from this vacation a MINIMUM of 36 hours. He said TreMarion knew why like the back of your head Terry. I was also advised to quote T on that one."

TreMarion sees a text come through on Terry's phone, this time it's Sasha. "Terry, Macie didn't lie on our names. Tell Daddy we didn't mean to say it that way, but we hope he knows why we did." Sasha vouches. "I already have, he totally gets it. He sends his love. You four try to relax for the rest of today. We shall be too, and we'll be in touch. You know when." Terry orders. Receiving "Tell Daddy we love him too. Will do. Later," Terry pockets his phone. TreMarion leads the way in sipping those drinks, periodically eyeing over Macie with a worry on his face. "I'm good man. I'll take ya home whenever." Macie assures. "Very well." TreMarion resounds, all three then silently finishing their beverages.

Sasha and T do honor Terry's orders about relaxing, both electing to conclude the housework tomorrow. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are focused on from that moment until they all go to bed, Sasha and T relieved at the news about TreMarion. T does have one thing on his mind though, advising "Baby, TreMarion did have a good idea today. He did something I may look into on another day. I really don't want Terry working again unless it's an emergency, especially after the shit TreMarion went through with those doctors." "Honey, we'll do that another day. You're right about Terry working, too." Sasha confirms.

Terry and Macie start talking about how her next set of medical appointments will be handled, TreMarion interjecting "Now Macie, you DON'T have to take Tynie out for lunch every time you have a medical appointment. I know my kid, she'd be pissed if you tried that. Mix it up with getting her coffees too, trust me."

Macie looks TreMarion dead in the eyes before she answers "I will. Thing is, T also told me something else. You're not to do anything outside of care for your home and relax. If we need you or want to have a family night of some kind, we'll call you. I was told to cite T verbatim on that one. In fact, that's how Terry and I plan to handle Tynie being our attorney. Only when we can't get something handled otherwise." "Macie, you just read the family's plan with Terry." TreMarion returns.

Terry asks "TreMarion, do you agree with the family's request for you and the future?" "Given the fact that's how we planned to deal with you Terry, I saw this coming a mile away." TreMarion minutes later, Macie takes TreMarion home, worrying "We were too harsh on you with what T told us to say. I'm so sorry." "Macie, relax. You weren't harsh on me at all. I meant what I said about the family and Terry. The playing field got leveled, that's all this was." TreMarion overrules. Smiling broadly, Macie accepts the new terms while doing her best to keep TreMarion safe. "There is one thing though: as long as you're on those pain meds, we don't want you driving again. I know Terry said it's OK, but I'm overriding him. There are too many overzealous rookie cops out there who will misread the medicine to buffer their records. Tell him I said that. Quote me." TreMarion implores.

"I won't drive again after I get back to Tynie's. He'll know your wishes. Thank you for looking out for me like that." Macie accepts. Getting out of Terry's car, TreMarion adds "Please know I wasn't trying to be controlling over you with that request. I don't have much faith in the cops these days, to tell ya the truth. You already know why, too. Only if it's an emergency do we as a family want you behind the wheel while on those meds again." "You got it man. I understand completely." Macie responds, seeing TreMarion wave. Driving away, Macie discovers that she and Terry are obscenely well protected by the family of Tynie and Bobby.

Going back inside the house, TreMarion calls Terry to inform him of the "family's" decision regarding Macie being behind the wheel until those medications are through being used.

"Man, I didn't mean to do that behind your back. The concern struck me when Macie was in front of a cop on her way to my place. I sent her straight to Tynie's with an order not to drive again unless it's urgent." TreMarion confesses. "You didn't step on my toes man. Honestly, I'm glad you pointed that out. We're good, TreMarion." Terry resounds.

Locking up his house, TreMarion's next destination is the master bedroom. Terry waits for Macie to return to housesitting at Tynie's, hoping that the time away from Macie doing that didn't give a criminal asshole a new opportunity. Macie guns it back to Tynie and Bobby's after TreMarion's dropped off, figuring any traffic tickets will be fucked with later. By the grace of God, no cop bothers Macie as she drives back to Tynie and Bobby's.

Only a matter of seconds pass after Macie parks Tynie's car before the entire property is under examination. As each part unveils nothing out of the ordinary, Macie heads into the home. The trend of everything going unbothered continues through the residence, the only room concerned over when it comes to searching being Tynie's office. "May Tynie forgive me for this.." Macie frets, basically going into that area like she's executing a warrant. Putting that room back together about twenty minutes later, Macie calls Terry with a request. "Hey man, can you let TreMarion and T know Tynie and Bobby's house is in order with nothing out of place? My damn phone battery's about to die." "Texting them now, Macie. You've done well for them today. Relax for the rest of the night." Terry recounts. "Will Do." Macie swears, hanging up.

TreMarion's half-asleep when that text shows up on his phone, returning it with "Macie's done well. She best be on break. In terms of Tynie's office, as long as no client evidence goes missing: Macie's good. I know my kid." T attaches "Don't contact Macie again until all our phones have charged. I'm sorry for stepping on toes here, but we've all had a busy day. With emphasis on You, Macie, and TreMarion." Terry interjects "T, you didn't step on any toes. Ya actually read my mind."

TreMarion and T share a text saying "love you" before everyone in that conversation sets their phones to charge for the night. Macie learned in her full-house search that Tynie and Bobby have guestrooms, electing to use them solely to change clothes in. Also discovering the sauna and Jacuzzi rooms when canvassing the house, Macie figures it's a privacy intrusion thing to use them. Changing out her distributor cartridge, Macie notes what kind to replace them with on a later day. Kicking back on the couch, Macie then decides to end the day with a movie.

Surprising Macie, T calls with a bit of advice "Macie, you've been great to us. Tynie and Bobby won't mind if you use the guest rooms or any other room in the house. Well, excluding the master bedroom and her office. I'll catch heat for claiming that later if there is any. I know Tynie'd HATE it if you were staying on that couch for three weeks straight. One word of warning: TreMarion's told me the guest rooms are soundproofed. You may want to leave their doors open if you use them."

"I'm not so sure I should use those rooms T, it's not my house." Macie worries. "Macie, do you trust me?" T wonders. "Yes, I do." Macie states. "Then trust me on this." T implores. "Alright." Macie sighs. The movie Macie intended to watch hadn't even been started yet, on the other side of the call Sasha overheard that entire conversation as it happened. When that call concludes, Sasha calls Terry, seeking out "Man, I just got wind of something. I need your backup. Macie's trying to housesit for Tynie and Bobby while basically living on the main couch in the living room!"

"I'm on it now, Sasha. Thank you for telling me. Oh, let T know there will be no heat caught for this." Terry vows. "Will do." Sasha mentions, both ending the conversation.

After that couple of calls, Sasha and T set their phones to charging. Terry calls Macie, hoping her phone battery isn't dead yet. "Macie, they love the fact you're being so respectful of Tynie and Bobby's privacy. Nobody wants you trying to live on that couch. Do as T told you, please. There won't be heat caught for this, I'll see to that myself. Tynie and Bobby are grateful for you housesitting. I bet they didn't know that's how you do it, however. Trust us, Macie." Terry instructs. "I never told them, Terry. I'll do as you ask." Macie forfeits.

Terry hears the beeping that speaks of a soon-to-die phone battery, abruptly saying "We'll be in touch." Macie has just enough time to return that remark before her phone battery totally dies out, then she starts gathering the items around the main couch to take them into a guest soon as she has everything set up on an end table, Macie honors every letter of T's advice. Returning to the guest room she'd overtaken after about an hour and a half, Macie decides to confirm the Jacuzzi's status of being turned off.

Basically running across the house, Macie discovers she timed that decision perfectly, at last confirming the reason for that double-check transpiring. Terry does breech the relaxation TreMarion now has, to educate him on just how Macie was planning to watch Tynie and Bobby's home. "T jumped in at the right moment. Damn that boy's good!" TreMarion applauds. Laughing, Terry agrees. TreMarion relates "Tynie and Bobby didn't know Macie took privacy concerns that far. T handled it perfectly. Thank you for backing him on it, Terry. That's all we need for now, I'm speaking for the family." "No sweat." Terry affirms, both men hanging up. After everything that went down today, Terry and TreMarion are the last ones to set their phones to charge for the evening.

In their home, Sasha and T elect to bathe the twins before everyone goes to bed for the night. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr eat before that happens, T explaining "Babe, you timed that request with Terry perfectly. Macie was about to spend the next three weeks on that couch otherwise. God Bless Macie for this, she's really strict about respecting other people's privacy in their homes. I've never encountered a more firm person on that, aside from Terry and Tynie. I know you didn't want to go there, but your heart told you to. TreMarion backed us, I know that. The last text I got before my phone battery died proved it. TreMarion loves us too, by the way." "Thank God for all of that." Sasha gasps, leading the way to the bathroom to cleanse the babies.

After the rashes were discovered, T and Sasha are more slow-paced in getting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. cleaned up than normal. Sasha's worried the soap their using will worsen the rash, T resolving "We'll handle that should it happen. Relax honey, doing that beats always concerning over what may happen. Besides, there's no point in giving ourselves unneeded stress. Hell, we won't let Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion do that.. Why should we?" Sasha realizes he's right, adhering "Honey, you forgot Terry and Macie in that list."

One at a time, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are readied for bed after their daily evening baths, Sasha feeling more relaxed than she has in days. "Oh my God, you've been freaked out about that!" T uncovers. "Yeah baby, I have. I didn't have great parents, and I don't want to continue that tradition." Sasha relents. Settling the infants into their beds side-by-side, Sasha goes quiet as T attests "I'm sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to bring up pain. All I ask is that you trust my word on this, because I learned it from TreMarion. Every time we've had trouble with the babies having rashes, TreMarion's shown me the way. I know it sounds cheeky, but it's true. Tynie and Bobby have leapt for us too, helping with those two gorgeous children. Please tell me that doesn't sound controlling or stupid."

Sasha blabs "It doesn't sound stupid or controlling, honey. You read what they meant us to see, really. I'll trust your word on this. Will you forgive me for not telling you about my pain?" T wraps Sasha in his arms, whispering "There's nothing to forgive. We'll learn together babe. Everything's ok.. I swear." "I do have one request: that we NEVER fight in front of the babies. I don't want them EVER to be around that kind of shit." Sasha desires. "You read me on that one." T appraises. Leading Sasha to the bed by the left hand, T sees a glow in Sasha's eyes that wasn't around much this past week. "No worries. We'll make it. We'll learn together." T soothes. Sasha repeats it to him, sending unspoken word that T's remarks have lightened her heart of once-reserved pain.

"Sasha, I know that whole thing was hard for you to discuss. I'm so sorry for even making you go there." T apologizes. "Like you said we'll learn together. Everything's OK. There's nothing to forgive. Hell, I may bring you pain unintentionally someday." Sasha restates. With that discussion halted, T and Sasha realize that they're becoming closer by the day. Kissing briefly, Sasha watches T set up the baby monitors close by his ears. "I know they're in the same room but.." T starts.

"Honey, that's why they got those for us!" Sasha giggles, pulling the covers back for him. Joining her in bed, T quietly discovers Sasha had a point. They kiss for the last time of the day, trying their hand at how Tynie and Bobby kissed the day they were last over there. It works, stunning Sasha and T separately. The proof of that shock is written all over each of their faces, as laughs softly emanate from both of them. Laying back as they await sleep, Sasha and T relax to the sound of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. snoring. Another surprise hits, when Sasha notices under her breath "They're snoring in time with each other!" Petting her hair out of her eyes, T whispers "They're happy and healthy. Everything's alright babe. No worries." Sleep arrives for everyone in T and Sasha's home another five minutes later, the peacefulness of it being enhanced after the last discussion those two had.

As for Macie, she does as T described with the guestroom she's using, realizing as she gets her phone charging for the night that he made a damn good case. Terry retires to the master bedroom of his home after compiling everything he'll need to go after the V.A. doctors on TreMarion's behalf. TreMarion's grateful that the tests turned out better than he expected, mainly because of his awareness regarding Tynie's panache for "post-abuse worrying too much." Sleep arrives for Terry and TreMarion after another ten minutes passes, as it does for Macie, all three relaxed in knowing Tynie and Bobby's home hasn't been fucked with in their absence or that of the one in charge of keeping eyes on it.

Terry knows he's due to retire as a judge in two days, yet he also learned just how far TreMarion and Tynie's family will take respecting him. Macie got that education too, when she least expected it. Yeah, Macie's way of housesitting would work, however it violates the ethics codes of those related to the homeowners. Today's been a good one all in all, even with Tynie and Bobby being in the dark about all that's happened.

T showed his hand again, this time in the best light ever. From the moment TreMarion had his will done until the one before everyone snored: T had their backs in every way conjurable. Sasha's receiving TreMarion's blessing for when she marries T got proven again, too. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand to have one hell of a Dad, as they deserve. Tynie and Bobby's not being told of today's events is deliberate, and the motive behind that is:

Tynie and Bobby really need this time away as undisturbed as possible after the year they've had…


	111. Ch 111

Title: Turning the Page

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others belong to me.

As all that happened yesterday in New York, Tynie and Bobby are starting their three weeks of time alone in Hawaii. Awakening first the next morning, Tynie briefly kisses Bobby on the lips. As to not disturb him, she goes for their phone and slinks from the bed in order to make them something to eat. Bobby stirs awake after she's out of the room, silently wondering why their first kiss of the day was so short. Wordlessly tailing his wife across the house, Bobby's worry over Tynie reeks across the expression on his face.

Tynie's well into making them breakfast, muttering "God I hope he's still asleep. We've really needed this break, no offense to my family or anything. My blonde ass likely scared him with how quick that first kiss was too." Taking a seat at the kitchen bar, Bobby retains his silence until she looks up. "Bobby!" Tynie squeals, not expecting to see him there at that moment. Having only been half-seated, Bobby arises to meet Tynie, wrapping her in his arms. "You ok honey?" He worries. "Yeah, I was just trying to do something I haven't in a while. I didn't mean to wake you up though." Tynie admits. Tilting his neck so her neck aligns with his lips, Bobby pecks that area of her before saying "I love you baby." Receptively cocking her head in the opposing direction, Tynie swears "Love you too baby." Their phone was in her pocket by this moment, Bobby sneaking a hand to pull it out and lays that device to the kitchen counter. Keeping Tynie distracted with the kisses, Bobby continues "You really didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to, babe. You've been so amazing to me, especially lately. I just wanted to spoil ya." Tynie relents. Stopping his affections, Bobby spins before his wife. Surprising him, Tynie goes to her toes and plants a hot kiss to Bobby's lips. Bracing her against himself, Bobby gives as good as he gets. The affection is a bit brief though; given the fact Tynie has a few things cooking for them. Separating from the kiss at the same time, their meal preparations is taken on in a divide and conquer sense from that point on.

Serving one another a bit later, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly, both being secretly grateful for how the family arranged communication until they go back to New York. From the second they're seated at one another's side, Tynie and Bobby bathe in the peace of the day so far. The meal's over before they speak again, Bobby starting that discussion off with a question. "What would you like to do today baby?"

"Spoil you rotten, enjoy the sun and sand, and then surf before dusk." Tynie answers, then leaning so her lips meet with his neck. Kissing that expanse of Bobby shortly a few times, Tynie goes on "And of course, let you have your way with me. As many times as you want." "Baby. That's never been all about me." Bobby objects.

Pulling away, Tynie goes silent, reaching back for her coffee. As she sipped that, Bobby continues "I know you wanted today to be all about me, as I do for you. I'm also aware that you've worried about surprises or gifts being enough to make me happy before. I don't want that coming back, baby. If I hurt you, I'm sorry." "You didn't hurt me with that one, honey." Tynie murmurs, her eyes locked with his.

Joining her in the morning coffee after that, Bobby shuts right up as Tynie wraps an arm around his shoulders. "You really didn't hurt me babe. You actually helped me, more than you know. I did plan for today to be all about you, foregoing myself, because you've done so much for me lately. I wanted to spoil you to thank you for that. Yes, I know my love is enough, but to my mind, it's been too long since I treated you like total royalty. I feel like shit for it, honestly." Tynie releases.

Setting their coffee cups down in the same second, Bobby gets up and wraps her in his arms from behind. "Tynie, how long has that bothered you?" He wonders. "To tell you the truth, it's nagged at me for a couple days. We've needed this time alone, and there are things I know we'll be working on together. For me, that was one of them, entirely because of the fact I wanted to see that special glow in your eyes when I make you that happy." Tynie confesses. Bobby spins her chair around so their eyes can meet again, saying nothing.

"I just want you happy, like you used to be. Before my diabetes and all that shit we just got out of came around." Tynie cries. Crouching so their noses damn near touched, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms. "I'm serious Bobby. I love you so much. I'm worried that I've not shown it enough in ways outside of our affection and intimacies. I know we have insecurities from our past, and I sure as hell don't want them revved up from my not demonstrating my love in all the ways I know I can!" Tynie vents tearfully.

Lifting her out of the chair, Bobby whispers "I love you too Tynie." Taking in the rest of what she said, Bobby leads them to the couch. "I want to be the ultimate for you Bobby. Not just in your eyes, but in the best of my power too." Tynie worries. Feeling the tremors that rock Tynie's body as that worry leaves her lips, Bobby learns just how afraid she is of failing him in that regard. "Oh my God." Bobby gasps, tightening his hold on her. They stop halfway to the couch, Tynie looking Bobby dead on in the eyes as tears start to line hers.

"Tynie, I'm not mad at you. I wanted to do the same things for you. I've been just as concerned as you are about that. I didn't know the first thing about showering you in the demonstrations of love you describe. Well, not the first NEW thing, anyway." Bobby allows. "Babe, is there any way we can kind of mix that up?" Tynie inquires, battling the urge to cry. "After you let this out…yes." Bobby intrudes, watching her drop her head into his chest. Crying quietly, Tynie feels Bobby pet her hair like her Dad used to. "I'm so scared! I don't want you unhappy!" Tynie weeps after a few moments of not speaking. Resting his chin on the top of her mussed up hair, Bobby whispers "You don't have to worry about that." "I-I don't?" Tynie stutters. Slowly creating a gap between them, Bobby vows "You don't."

"My God Bobby, I'm so sorry I dampened our day. I really didn't mean to." Tynie apologizes. "You didn't dampen anything Tynie. We needed to talk about this." Bobby counters. She realizes he's right, admitting "Yeah, we did." Kissing her lips before Tynie can go on, Bobby sends word that he wants to show love and give that conversation a break. Enjoying that affection, Tynie melts into his embrace. Catching her, Bobby breaks the kiss slowly, only to lean down and check Tynie's distributor. "Honey, that kiss was hot! You made my knees weak, and saved me from being hurt after that fact." Tynie giggles. "You know I will always keep you safe." Bobby vows, learning with a glance that Tynie's distributor will soon need the cartridges changed out.

"I do. I say we get breakfast cleaned up, go from there. I won't explain my idea, because I'd rather show ya then tell ya." Tynie retorts. "Lead the way gorgeous." Bobby teases. Tynie does, inside twenty minutes their first meal for today is cleared from. After that, a quick trip to the master bedroom is made, her then swapping out her cartridges. Bobby sees the phone's not where he put it last night, Tynie pulling it from her pocket with another admission "Force of habit." Giggling as they leave the master bedroom, Bobby takes that device from Tynie and hands her the Jeep keys. "I didn't know if your little plot would work well on a couple of Harleys, so I got these before meeting you in the kitchen." Bobby relates.

"Yeah, you love it when I'm a sneaky, scheming little minx. If I'm not mistaken." Tynie snarks. "You love it when I'm the same way." Bobby affirms. As they leave the beach house, Tynie locks up with Bobby in tow. "Babe, I'm thinking that it may be best if we got rid of certain buttons around here." Tynie evades. "Ah Ah Ah, you don't worry about that. I'll take care of it later." Bobby assures, getting escorted to the passenger side of the Jeep. Walking over to the driver's side, Tynie sports a plotting smile and does not stop laughing. "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bobby asks. "You forget. I'm showing you instead of telling you." Tynie taunts, hopping in the Jeep.

Starting that vehicle, Tynie stops laughing long enough to realize "Ah shit. I gave you a line to use on me!" Departing at last, Bobby promises "Ohh I will." They travel on for at least an hour, Tynie pulling up to a very nice shopping mall with Bobby giving a curious look. Getting out of the Jeep at the same time, Tynie takes the shot to plant the keys on Bobby. Wrapping his hips in her arm with the same move, she whispers "Whatever you want baby, I'll make it yours." Clearing his throat as the Jeep's remotely locked, Bobby amends under his breath "Whatever we want, baby."

Nodding with a ditzy smile on her lips, Tynie agrees as they head inside. Unlike the last time they were in Hawaii, nobody really bothers to approach them. The only time Tynie and Bobby are interacted with on this shopping spree is when it came time to pay for it all. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie breaks off the hold with Bobby to sneak their phone from him using the other hand. Seconds after the card is swiped, Tynie checks with the credit company to make sure they weren't about to be overcharged. The girl on the other side of the counter bitches "Your wife's fuckin paranoid." "Excuse me?! What the hell did you just say?!" Bobby hollers.

Tynie gets wind her call was perfectly timed, as the girl gets a pink slip. A manager comes around announcing "Your wife, I'm assuming, isn't the only one to do that today. She's the second in twenty minutes. I have to shut this register down so it can be forensically investigated. I've also had another member of management called in to get ahold of everyone she can who's used a credit card here in the past week." "You assume right dickhead!" Tynie sneers, hastily shoving the phone into her pocket.

Right when they leave, the recently-fired girl is arrested and charged with multiple felonies. Tynie rushes past Bobby and gets squarely in the face of the highest ranking cop present. "The name's Tynie, so DON'T Ma'am my ass! I don't have all Goddamned day! Will you need me and my husband in court for this shit?!" She demands. "No Tynie." The officer gulps waving them out of the store. Every cop there wonders why the high-rank said that, only to have the entire store hear "They're the ones who caused all those cops and their families in this state to lose EVERYTHING! We are NOT to impair them in ANY way or we face the same fate! You ESPECIALLY don't piss off the wife! I got word of that from the desk sergeant this morning!" Tynie halts, spinning around on her toes before bellowing "You're LUCKY that I and my attorney are on vacation right now shitheads!"

"Apparently I was supposed to wait until they weren't in earshot before saying that." The high rank realizes, seeing Bobby and Tynie take all their items towards her Jeep. Leaving the mall altogether, Tynie grumbles "Basic respect is dead in society. Otherwise, neither one of us would have had to do that." Taking her half of the bags from her, Bobby adds "Unfortunately, it is baby." Aiding him with loading the trunk space, Tynie uncovers "Terry's a little shit! I know you heard why I said that when the idiot high rank cop yelled." They laugh vindictively as Bobby overtakes the driver's seat, Tynie retrieving their phone.

Pulling them away from that mall and back in the direction of their beach house, Bobby doesn't say a word. "Sorry I called your credit card company out in the open like that, my love." Tynie apologizes. "You don't ever have to apologize for looking out for me." Bobby overrules. Driving them to the beach home, Bobby smiles proudly as Tynie's eyes light up when she relaxes in the passenger seat.

She giggles again, Bobby begrudging joining her in the name of keeping them safe. Their phone stashed on Tynie, he soon gets them parked by the back deck of their beach house. Reversing how they loaded the Jeep, Tynie and Bobby get inside another ten minutes later. Taking it all to the master bedroom as the home's secured, the couple doesn't say much. Tynie sits on the bed's edge first, Bobby following her by mere seconds. "You don't have to explain babe. I already know you were worried. Everything you did was to protect us, even though that's my job." Bobby releases.

"I stepped up like that entirely because the original perpetrator of our problems was a bitch. I know how you are about not hitting females as well as not giving bitches a reason to lie on your name like that. As for everything else I did: it was a test. I wanted to see how we'd get treated by the local authorities. What I got wind of after doing all that I really didn't see coming. Hence, why I called Terry a little shit." Tynie expounds anyway.

Bobby leans in to neck Tynie, only to be greeted by her for yet another kiss. They refuse dispelling that affection until neither can really breathe, Tynie then laying her head to Bobby's chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she frets "Baby, calm down…please." A few deep breaths later, Bobby chuckles "Yes dear." Tynie's arms go straight for Bobby's waist, as her head rises from his chest, altering the rested pose of her left cheek to the crest of his shoulder. Bobby taps out of the hold with a quick peck given Tynie's lips, heading for half of the bags. Instead of waiting for him on the bed, Tynie tails that logic, both then showing off most of what they got each other.

There is at least one purchase neither immediately sees from the other at that exchange, Tynie taking one directly to Bobby. Tapping his shoulder from behind, Tynie swears "My Love, I'm sorry for delaying this as long as I have. You are my world, my reason for living and breathing. I know we've been through some seriously fucked up shit, yet I'm also aware you're never leaving. That has been my core strength more times than I'll ever be able to confess to, Bobby. Not just through all the hell, but since we first came together. I've not been precisely the woman you fell in love with, let alone married, and my heart shatters at that fact. You've been a phenomenal man in my life, no matter what's hit. Bobby Goren, would you send every part of my being into flight beyond forever by taking this as a renewed symbol of my dedication?"

Kneeling behind him as she spoke, Tynie prays in the corners of her mind that the gift he's getting will suffice for its intention.

Opening the ring box, Bobby sees a platinum band with blood diamonds crested across the center. Putting the ring on right in front of Tynie, Bobby gasps "Yes." Melting against him, Tynie cries as Bobby turns to face her. "You were really scared about that." Bobby discovers under his breath, hugging her tightly. Tynie nods, only to be told "You didn't have to be. I will never leave or forsake you." "I love you Bobby." Tynie mutters, trying to stop the tears. Leaning his head back slightly, Bobby gazes into his wife's eyes before saying "I mean that Tynie. You are the only one for me, forever. I love you."

Settling herself next to him, Tynie's face slowly sports a glow. Having her next gift in his lap, Bobby proposes "Tynie, I love you with all I am. Everything we've been through has only strengthened that. You say you're not the same woman I married and fell in love with as if that's a bad thing. To me, it's not. You've grown since we got together, really. We are each other's world, one another's reason to live and breathe. I've adored being the man you share life with, even when life was an asshole to us. You've been a mystical woman in my life since we first met. Nobody will ever tear us apart, my love. Please take this as a renewed symbol of my dedication."

The ring box given her, Tynie pops it open to see a beautiful platinum band with a solo princess cut blood diamond in the center. "I will." Tynie sighs, putting that ring on before her man. Leaping to end the short gap between them, she damn near knocks Bobby flat on his back with the kiss he's given. Moaning as they drag that one out, Bobby manages to align them so Tynie's in his lap. When they do break off the kiss, Tynie's rested against Bobby with her cheek on his chest and her head in the clouds. Slowly lowering her gaze, Tynie checks out the ring he just gave her. "Baby's got taste." She boasts. Eyeing the ring she gave him, Bobby gleams "So does my baby." "Your proposal was so beautiful Bobby." Tynie beams. "Yours really spoke to me too babe." Bobby vows. They pull the rings side-by-side without another word, Tynie catching a glint of the light against both sets of diamonds.

Basking in the high of the moment, neither dares speak what's crossed the back of their minds all day. Slowly getting up, Tynie lends a hand to Bobby for the same reason, the two then taking everything and stashing it about the master bedroom, except the rings for now. "The only bad part about us not being bothered or "impaired" much while we're here is: I don't know how to find someone to remove those tattoos we got last time." Tynie mentions. "You don't worry that beautiful mind with that now. We'll deal with that whole situation another time." Bobby announces.

There's about a twenty foot distance between them when this conversation ends, Tynie ridding of it with a sleek walk in Bobby's direction and an inquiry. "So sexy, what are you in the mood for?" Delicately wrapping her shoulders under his left arm, Bobby replies "Making your day fantastic." Sliding the hand with the newest ring on it, Tynie intends "You already have." Tilting his head so their eyes are again meeting, Bobby eludes "That, my love. Was just the starter." "Bobby!" Tynie squeaks, shocked. "Come with me..." Bobby requests, Tynie curiously nodding as they leave that part of the house.

Crossing their beach home after some of her shock fades; Tynie declares "I hope ya know I'm going to find a way to make your ring "just the starter" for your day being fantastic too." "I figured that." Bobby laughs.

Tynie's cheeks are reddened with a blush at that remark, Bobby whisking them to the kitchen for something to drink. As he opens the fridge, Tynie remarks "There will be a couple things we pick up that aren't exactly meant for celebration. There's no way in the name of God I'm going to trust my man's sexy skin to that old sunblock." "Nor will I with your gorgeous skin." Bobby agrees. "Love ya with all I am honey, but until we get that replaced I'm not about to ride my Harley in just a bikini top." Tynie blurts. Reaching for their drinks Bobby alters "We're not riding our Harleys until then, babe." Serving her first, Bobby hears "My God. Today's turning out a lot better than I thought after our first discussion." "It definitely is." Bobby celebrates, seeing Tynie open his drink then hers. Shutting the fridge behind them with a switch of her hips, Tynie starts laughing.

Joining her, Bobby has no idea of the question that just popped up in his wife's head. They stand side-by-side until the drinks are ended, Bobby clearing from them as Tynie poses "Do we send pictures of the rings to the family now or blow their minds when we get back?" "That's a good question." Bobby decrees. Mulling it over for a moment, Tynie plans "Ya know what? We have it set so only in absolute emergencies are we to be contacted. Why risk a relative, or Terry and Macie, freaking out if it isn't needed? Hell, for all we know they could have mind-blowing news when we go back to New York anyway." Approaching her, Bobby cheers "Sheer genius." Tangling his fingers in hers, Tynie broadcasts "Umm babe, you forget… I AM married to the most brilliant and Sexy retired Detective on the fuckin planet!" Bobby grumbles "Babe."

"Swear to God, Bobby. All my brilliance is inspired by you, constantly. I know you want me to take credit for that idea, and I have. I was merely giving credit for the inspiration where it was due." Tynie translates. "I misread that then." Bobby recounts.

"Shit happens; it's all in how ya shovel it!" Tynie jokes. Laughing again, Bobby manages to say "I didn't see that answer coming." "Yeah, just like I didn't see you misreading my hitting on you." Tynie recalls through a chuckle. Bobby desists the laughs when she says that, pulling Tynie closer to him. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean for that to sting your heart." Bobby apologizes. "It didn't." Tynie mumbles, feeling him drape her arms above his shoulders. She tries to hide her face from his stare, Bobby refusing that idea by bumping his forehead to hers. "I've done it again. I've hurt you. I can't believe I keep causing you pain." Bobby mutters.

"It's OK Bobby, really. I love you no matter what. We've had a lot hit us without having time to keep certain things kept up. I know you wanted today and our entire vacation to focus on you and I having fun. Thing is, I've discovered there are some things you and I may need to deepen our collaboration on. Yeah we did just rededicate ourselves to one another. However, I really don't want a revisit of our internal struggles to hit anytime soon. I've been thinking about that pretty much since we finished breakfast. I didn't want to hurt you by saying it, yet I also didn't want to lie. There's absolutely nothing wrong with us working on things between you and I that may seriously need it. Everything we've been through lately hasn't allowed us much time to configure that or start to strengthen those areas, honestly. I'd rather do that then have you or I one try to be perfect all the fucking time. Honey, don't you dare beat yourself up over what I'm saying. I bear a lot of liability in this too. We've always said we'll take on this life as one, so why not do that when it comes to what we need to do in order to stop risking so much pain between us?" Tynie explains.

"Is that what you truly want?" Bobby wonders. "Absolutely. Bobby you know damn well I won't live without you. I'd rather take some time in our three weeks alone to start that process than put extra stress on either of our hearts." Tynie certifies. Sharing another glance in one another's eyes, Bobby catches the pain of her testimonial as Tynie sees the remorse for his behaviors.

"Think of it this way, you've said I grew since we first got together. Now we can say the same for our marriage after all that shit struck. Not only that, us doing this would be a great example for T and Sasha." Tynie figures. "Wow." Bobby sighs, her words hitting an unexpected mark. "I-I didn't." Tynie starts. "No beautiful, you didn't hurt me. I'm the one who hurt you." Bobby concludes. A few minutes of total silence pass before Bobby counter offers "I love your idea. I don't, however, want that plan overtaking our entire vacation." "I was thinking about us discussing it alone when something like this hits, not every day. I'm sorry I forgot to add that part." Tynie clarifies.

"Tynie, my love. That was amazing." Bobby commends, guiding her back towards the deck. "Thanks." Tynie peeps, smiling just as she had when they exchanged the rings. "Ya know what? We do our best to celebrate the rings from this point on today. We've discussed that depressive shit enough for now." Tynie declares. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby praises "I love the way you think." Sighing almost loud enough to echo across the house, Tynie emits "Baby, this may sound nuts. Us discussing that felt… liberating." "It doesn't sound nuts when I agree." Bobby overrides. Exiting the beach home again, Tynie plots in the back of her mind as Bobby sets to driving them away. The travel this time is racked with the couple's laughter, Bobby's being slightly less loud than Tynie's.

On a break from that which is ironically timed at a red light, Bobby notes "You've been phenomenal all day. Every idea you've had has been impeccable. I've always known you're intelligent, just haven't gotten to see it like this in a while." "This was one of the motives behind my last idea, actually. I know, I know I'm a sneaky premeditating little Minx!" Tynie remarks. "And you're damn good at it too!" Bobby applauds. Showing him the second broadest smile of the day, Tynie blushes, Bobby then keeping them on the road from there without a word. Sitting back, she silently ponders whether or not her words or actions lately have hurt Bobby in any way.

"No worries. Relax honey." Bobby implores, catching those regards written all over Tynie's deteriorating smile. "Yes Dear." Tynie giggles, deciding to get lost in the glint of her ring before they shop again. About an hour passes prior to them heading back for the beach house, Tynie carrying the purchases as to give Bobby a bit of a breather. Tossing all that behind her seat, Tynie gives Bobby a reverse display of the normal when that's done. "I'm the luckiest man alive." Bobby says under his breath. "I'm just as lucky as you are." Tynie acclaims, seeing him start their trip back to the beach house.

Tynie's eyes glow as an elated sigh leaves her lips, the man of her dreams remaining at her side. The return trip winds up being just as laugh packed as when they left this time around, Tynie and Bobby wanting it that way. Arriving at the back deck of their beach home, it becomes Tynie's turn to "have a breather" when it comes to carrying in shopping bags.

Stashing basically everything they just got into the fridge, Tynie considers calling Bobby's credit card company again. Engulfing her in his arms, Bobby senses "You want to guard me again like you did this morning. Babe, you've already done more than enough." Giggling, Tynie nods as he then slowly kisses her lips. Tynie can't even think as the kiss evolves from the original chasteness, nor does she really want to. Bobby again catches Tynie against him, this affection having elatedly made her knees weak. Breaking it off is a bit different too, as they share in audible open-mouth kisses as the love display descends in intensity.

Tynie's half standing in his arms at this point, Bobby crutching her still-weakened frame against him. "I'm OK gorgeous." Tynie sates. Sighing in relief at first, Bobby adds "You wanted to show me what my love does to you in a different way." Tynie frees her left hand from their hold just long enough to scruff his curls, laughing "You read me." He tries to go for the sunblock they just got, hearing "Not until after we share in massages. After a few of the talks we've had, they're needed." Before Bobby can say "Lead the way gorgeous" again, Tynie has him by the hand en route to the couch.

In place of plopping onto that furniture when she gets there, Tynie splays out slowly, in order to give him room to pull off the rubdown. Knowing she doesn't like "weak" massages, Bobby focuses on assuring his wife gets one of his best. His hands later kneading around the base of her hips, Tynie howls and winces in pain, Bobby already knowing why. "I'm on it baby." Bobby proclaims, taking some time in ridding of the tension in that area. Tynie nods, saying nothing until he gets entirely through with the massage.

"Ohhhh Bobby.." she moans, her facial expression mimicking when she orgasms as the rubdown ends. "My massages have never done THAT to you.." Bobby uncovers, seeing her slowly arise from the couch. "There's nothing' wrong with new experiences babe." Tynie ascertains.

Overtaking the couch just as she did, Bobby waits for his massage as Tynie slides to hovering him. In another showing of their sync, the same tension spot's found in his frame. Of course, Tynie gives him as good as she got, making absolutely certain Bobby feels the same reliefs. "Thank you baby.." Bobby sighs, watching Tynie slink away from reverse hovering his body. Not liking the idea that she stands while he's laid back, Bobby rolls over and waves Tynie closer. Amazingly, the rings they just got weren't damaged in the massages, which totally impresses both. "I'm just glad I can make my baby feel good." They say as one, Tynie aligning herself atop Bobby.

The heat from Bobby's build permeates Tynie's back, causing her to throw her head against the top of his shoulder and howl in relaxation. "Babe, you really OK?" Bobby concerns, having seen her do that.

"Beyond OK. I'm in heaven." Tynie swears, wrapping his arms tighter around her front. "You were right, ya know. When you said today's turning out great after all the things we discussed." He recalls. "Yeah, that's what I was gunning for." Tynie eludes. Reaching her right hand towards Bobby's face, she flicks his nose with an index finger three times before stating "What we do next is up to you. I've lead plenty for today."

Sliding his legs out from under her one at a time, Bobby requests "Hang on babe." Tynie does, his shoulders soon having a tight grip given as Bobby whisks her off the couch. Getting lost in his eyes, Tynie doesn't notice Bobby'd charioted her back towards the master bedroom. "I know my beauty." Bobby whispers before she tries to ask.

Settling her to the floor, Bobby follows the love of his life as they stash the new rings, then Tynie changes out her distributor cartridge and dons the leather protector wrap. Ducking away to get swimwear on after a brief kiss, Tynie and Bobby meet up side-by-side as again Tynie's lead across their vacation home. This time, the sunblock's used by both when they get to it, Bobby chucking that just as Tynie had it set earlier.

Tynie's original plan for the day is started on after that, Bobby guiding her from the kitchen straight up to the shoreline. The day had almost halfway burned on by this point, neither one really minding that in the least. Their phone was left on the kitchen counter, Tynie and Bobby only praying nothing would strike in New York that was deemed urgent. Teasingly splashing each other in the waves, Tynie goes for a behind-the back tackle of Bobby, only to get spun in front of him. "Baby, that was amazing!" She applauds, getting a meek half bow in reply.

Instead of verbally contesting his meekness, Tynie tickles Bobby right then and there, initiating a war of sorts with that. Laughing their asses off, Bobby gets lead more inland by Tynie. When they reach the sand closest to their deck, she scrawls out a big heart with their initials in it, using only her heels.

"Aww.." Bobby purrs, watching Tynie stand right by her artwork. "Be right back babe." Bobby blurts, racing inside to get their phone. In his short absence, Tynie looks all around for anyone who may cause trouble. Finding nobody, she tucks her hair behind her ears just as Bobby comes back to her hip. Laying chest-down by her artwork, Tynie poses as Bobby takes a couple pictures. He remembers that move, Tynie leaping up for her chance to take similar shots. Bobby laid out as she was mere minutes ago, those pictures are taken in a bit of a hurry.

Getting up to join her, Bobby dusts himself off. Tynie tries to while keeping the phone in hand, without getting sand in that device, only to get stopped by her husband. "Like you said: Nothin' wrong with new experiences." Bobby restates, catching her nearly say something about what just transpired as he held the phone. Walking back inside, the couple is all smiles, their day indeed turning out better than either expected given recent talks. With the vacation home secured behind them again, each one checks the other for signs of sunburn.

Finding none, Tynie places their phone back on the kitchen counter. Bobby picks it up, examining for sand that may have gotten inside when Tynie attempted to dust herself off. "Lemme guess, my odd luck saved that phone." Tynie presumes. "You mean our odd luck and yes." Bobby amends, replacing the phone as his wife had it. "I know this sounds nuts, but I'm thinking we should run that battery down to damn near dead before charging it. If anyone calls and we miss it, I'm ready to claim we almost got sand in it and wanted to make sure there wasn't about to be a technological meltdown from that happening." Tynie plots.

"Damn baby! You've been on a roll all day!" Bobby brags, reaching out for her. "Don't knock it, enjoy the hell out of it." Tynie advises, getting a giggly nod as her answer.

They go for the couch, yet again, this time to watch movies for a while. Bobby gets that all set up as Tynie kicks back with drinks in hand. Having a flick chosen, their latest part of the day's interrupted by a news announcement. Just like last time, there's about to be a round of red tide in the area, the shorelines are shut down by orders of the Coast Guard until midday tomorrow. "I say we relax inside until that's over. Your idea about surfing at dusk is delayed, that's all." Bobby offers. "You genius." Tynie purrs, calling him over with a curl of her finger. Sitting beside her in seconds, Bobby drops the remote control onto the coffee table as Tynie serves him one of the drinks.

Before he takes sip one, Tynie toasts "Bobby, I love you more with every passing second. I really didn't mean to dose our vacation with anything depressive. I never wish to hide anything from you.. Unless it's meant to be a surprise, that is. I'm honored to have rededicated myself to you today, as well as flattered that you totally accepted my ideas for further empowering our marriage. I said earlier that I won't live without you, and I meant it. ANYTHING I can do to make you smile or give our love more strength, I will. From the second we first met until seconds don't matter, baby. I'm yours." With a proud smile, Bobby responds "You took the words right out of my mouth. My "Accepting" your ideas was an honor, honey. You were absolutely right every time. Your intelligence shining impressed me greatly."

Tapping the noses of their drink bottles, Bobby's proud smile becomes infectious, Tynie immediately sporting it in return. The first movie chosen is nothing like the description, Tynie reaching out to change the channel while sipping her beverage. Bobby watches her do that in awe, never seeing that happen before with Tynie. Opening her eyes, Tynie lays the remote down before chuckling "Yeah, I didn't expect that to work, but it did!" Sliding closer to him, Tynie aligns herself halfway onto Bobby, using the center of his chest for her head's resting place.

"I didn't do something else. Bobby, thank you. For defending me earlier. I know you don't believe you did, but that's a mistaken thought. You got a potentially freaky bitch to step back from me, which gave me the security to do as I did on the phone." Tynie testifies. "Anytime baby." Bobby assures.

They finish the drinks basically in the same second, Bobby relieving Tynie of the bottle from hers. Tynie's choice for a movie isn't nearly as bad as the one which just played, the two becoming enthralled in it seconds after that talk ends. A really gory part shows, Tynie leaping and clinging to Bobby when that hits the screen. He doesn't let her look until that scene's over, petting Tynie's hair as it dragged on. Tapping the center of her shoulder blades, Bobby informs his wife when that part is through. "You didn't harm me sugar." Bobby whispers, knowing what just crossed his wife's mind. "Wow, the re-dedication.. It's like.. We're acting as we did when you and I first started out." Tynie recounts. "I noticed too, that's just how I want it.. I mean, how we want it." Bobby attaches.

"I'm sorry our second day in Hawaii wasn't as fun-filled as you desired." Tynie mopes. "No need for that. You caught on to things that I didn't. I'm proud of that, by the way. You weren't wrong in anything you said or did today either." Bobby renders. Reverently gazing in his eyes, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear slowly, in that answering him. The movie ends about another half hour later, Bobby reaching across to shut the system off.

Lying out so she's atop him one more time, Bobby drapes Tynie in a tight hug as soon as his hand is freed of the remote. "I do have one request though, honey. After all the things you've set out for us today, no more worries. Everything else will be handled another time." Bobby implores. "I won't worry about those things if you don't." Tynie offers. With a few short kisses to her lips, he affirms "Deal."

Relaxedly lying across him, Tynie feels Bobby's embrace relent a bit, never losing her stare into his eyes. "We've turned the page, gorgeous." Bobby decrees. "I like the sound of that." Tynie beams. They lay on the couch in a peaceful silence, simply enjoying one another's closeness for a while. Turning his head a bit, Bobby catches the mellowed look on Tynie's face. Shortly giggling, Tynie blushes again, this time with her face and eyes totally aglow. That becomes infectious in a nanosecond, Bobby's face displaying the same things.

"Now THIS is a relaxing vacation…"Tynie sighs. "We'd have it no other way." Bobby supposes, getting kissed slowly. Repeating the same style of love display from just under two hours ago, neither has let their worries show. Their phone doesn't go off, which is a sign that nothing immediate happened in their absence from being in New York.

Tynie splays her head to the crest of Bobby's shoulders when that kiss ends, letting her hair flow over the edge. The hold Bobby's given is a modified version of that for a teddy bear, Tynie saying delicately "Bobby Goren, I worship you." "I worship you, Tynie Goren." Bobby oaths. Checking out the giddy smile all over his face, Tynie queries "Given the fact the beaches are shut down from the red tide until tomorrow, how would you feel about just going for a ride on our Harleys?" "I was actually thinking about us going for a ride on my Harley tonight, and both our Harleys tomorrow." Bobby relays.

Slowly kicking his legs off the couch, Bobby unintentionally causes Tynie to falter from her pose atop him. "Very slick, by the way.." Tynie laughs after being caught once more. As they leave the living room again, a quick trip to the kitchen is made so that Tynie can pocket their phone and they both get sunblock on. Her cartridge was already changed out, so neither worries about that. Bobby had another reason for choosing to be the one driving when they went on this ride, one she had no idea about.. Yet.

Closing the fridge as they finish donning the sunblock, Bobby reaches a hand out for his wife. Taking that hand in hers, Tynie's clueless as to their next destination. Keeping her that way momentarily, Bobby secures the home as they leave, both then hopping onto his Harley. "We won't have those tattoos from the last time we were here for long. That's all I'm saying." Bobby dictates, revving the engine in hopes that sound muffles what he said. "Bobby you are amazing!" Tynie squeals, catching it anyhow.

Their drive takes just under an hour and a half, the couple parking before a very nice medical facility. "Like you said: Terry's a little shit." Bobby recalls, just before Tynie could inquire. Amazingly enough, the staff actually respects Tynie and Bobby when they enter. The doctor walks up on them, Bobby telling him "My wife goes first." "Sir, we have two laser systems to remove tattoos." The doctor replies. "Well shit. That works!" Tynie intervenes. Laughing at that answer, Bobby gives a quick kiss to Tynie before they split off and rid of the tattoos they got while on their last Hawaiian vacation.

Again without a concern on their minds, Tynie winds up making the doctor handling her laser removal laugh a few times. "Hey man, you're taking on me and my husband for this when it's late in the day for your offices. The least I can do is not be a pain in your ass." Tynie admits. "Ya know, I like you for that. Not a lot of people think that way." The doctor infers.

The laser removal procedure for Tynie takes about another hour, Bobby's running along the same timeline. The other doctor and Bobby hear the laughs coming from the other laser removal room, Bobby chiming "Yeah, she's at it again." "At what precisely?" The doctor working on Bobby's laser tattoo removal asks. The couple dresses again, the laser procedure originally requiring both to be topless.

Tynie's is finished slightly before Bobby's, her interrupting when they meet up "I'm not "at" anything dear. I was just trying to make the doctor laugh and end the day on a decent note. He JUST told me the last pair of clients these two had were bigger pains in the ass than two bad cases of hemorrhoids." The doctors look at each other prior to wondering at the same time "Was she a psychic in a past life?!" Tynie bursts into laughter at that, Bobby resolving "No, but she gets that all the time."

The doctor who did Tynie's leans in and whispers "By the way, you didn't lie." "Figured that dude." Tynie attests, slowly abating her laughs. Taking Bobby by the hand, Tynie reaches around to snare his Harley keys, Tynie being advised "Miss, your license just fell from your pocket. You need to renew it soon." A very nervous staffer holds Tynie's license, only to be told "Hon, it's Tynie. Thank you for warning me and my husband about that. You're good.. Ok?" Handing over her license, the staffer nods, absolving "I've never been the type to see that and not warn someone. Especially when a no valid license situation doesn't get you ticketed anymore. In Hawaii, you go to jail for that."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow." Bobby intrudes. Tynie surprises the doctors around her by hugging the staffer, whispering "Sis, you're good. Damn good. Keep that ethic up." The doctors shoot a puzzled look at Bobby, who explains "She's a lawyer out of New York. We're on vacation, an arrest for any reason would end her career permanently. She just told your staffer thank you. As for the hug, it's a code: she's impressed by the ethics it took for your staffer to do that."

Ending the hug, the staffer blurts "Yeah, I didn't see THAT coming!" Escorting the couple back to Bobby's Harley, the doctors verbally prescribe how to care for that area on each of them for the next two days. Tynie shoots the staffer a look, mandating with a smile "Sis, remember what I said. You just saved both our asses. Your bosses know why too."

A wave given the couple, the staffer goes straight to the two doctors as they lock up for the evening. "What did she mean by that?" The doctors are asked. "Yeah, your warning about her license to drive.. Just saved her legal career. Going to jail for any reason would have ended it." The staffer hears from both doctors at the same time.

Tynie and Bobby hear the tail end of that elaboration as they drive off, Tynie tightly wrapping his hips in her arms. The couple drives back to their beach house, Tynie taking in the scenery instead of looking for women of ill-repute on the road. Catching that in the side view mirror, Bobby grins, discovering her relaxation from a while back had resumed. Getting off the Harley at the same time, Tynie delicately pets over where that tattoo from the last trip made to Hawaii was on Bobby. Returning the favor, Bobby and Tynie say together "I love you."

Heading inside at one another's hips, Tynie allocutes "I noticed after I hugged that one chick, we haven't had any problems with assholes. I'm curious if that old tattoo really was a target." "I'm just glad we got rid of them." Bobby mumbles. Pulling him closer to her with a quick grasp on the beltline of Bobby's shorts, Tynie vows "You're not alone."

Inside the house a bit later, Tynie sneaks before Bobby who's ducked back to lock up. In the place of awaiting him, she waltzes right up on Bobby, taking his hips in her hands. In the spur of the moment, Bobby turns that into a chance to dip her with a kiss, surprising Tynie. Their day was a total whirlwind and not what either had planned, both chastising themselves mentally for that being the case. This affection ceases a bit faster than the others, the dipped pose Tynie was given changed so that she can rest her head on his shoulders.

Tangling her left hand in her hair, Tynie grumbles "Just one day without giving you pain, that's all I want." "I want the same thing.. For you." Bobby claims.

Trekking back to the couch, Tynie's freaking out in the back of her head, taking that last short conversation as a sign that their plans and re-dedication won't work. She gasps and pants all the way to that furniture, simply trying to calm down and breathe. Stopping cold, Bobby pets her back, swearing "I'm sorry baby." Tynie's breathing pattern refuses to calm, Bobby catching that as she practically collapses against him. Gathering her up into his arms, Bobby carries his wife all the way to the couch. "I'm scared.." Tynie whimpers.

"Tell me how to take that fear away, honey. I will do ANYTHING!" Bobby pleads. "Hold me, vow to me we'll endure as man and wife. Tell me all the unknowns ravaging my mind have no place." Tynie begs. One-by-one, her wishes are granted, Bobby relaying his vows and the oath about those unknowns in a soft voice. Cuddling him with all she has, Tynie informs Bobby just how potently those worries have rampaged her.

"We've turned a page, my love. We've needed to, honestly. Everything we've been through brought that on, nothing you or I did. Seeing you hurt like this kills me inside. I love you Tynie, I won't live without you." Bobby vows. Releasing some of the power to her hold on him, Tynie sees the fret in Bobby's eyes. "Tell me all about it.." She reserves, hearing Bobby vent many of the things he'd restricted in the name of being there for her. A look that speaks of Bobby feeling liberated graces his face when that's done, Tynie uncovering "You really wanted to tell me, but you didn't want to hurt me again. All those frets were kept back so I could have a good day. Honey, I love ya. Please don't do that again. I'd rather have a shitty day and talk all our worries out then wake up one morning like I did that Monday a few months ago. You fear that will ruin my vacation, when nothing could be further from the truth. Yeah, we will have fun while we're here. I'll see to that myself. I know you think that's too much to ask, but it's not. You've gone above and beyond what men I've loved before would do for me. Now it's my turn."

"Tynie, you've amazed me with every plan you've crafted today. There's one thing I'd like to change about this most recent one. We make sure both of us have fun while we're here. It's not all on you." Bobby counter-offers. The line about him going "above and beyond" for her strikes Bobby's mind, causing him to add "You've done the same for me babe, on that one." "Thanks baby. Can we please shelve all those discussions as resolved?" Tynie questions. With a plotting smile, Bobby answers "I thought you'd never ask."

Playfully batting his chest, Tynie giggles as she leaves the couch. Following her once more, Bobby smiles like a Cheshire cat, leaving his plot to her curiosity. "We've not fully celebrated the re-dedication rings.." Tynie frets. "Yet." Bobby chimes, taking her by both hands. "How'd you want to do that anyway?" She wonders. "Follow me.." Bobby mouths, guiding her to the back deck. Wondering just what he had up his sleeves, Tynie obeys, neither one uttering a peep. Reaching to open the deck door for her, Bobby's stopped by Tynie handling that for him, and securing it behind both.

They'd not known anything of the transpirings in New York yesterday, that actually worrying both of them. Instead of acting on those concerns, Bobby leads the way back to Tynie's Jeep. This time, curiosity nearly gets the better of her, Bobby shaking his head when so much is noticed. They head off again, this trip being something Tynie didn't know anything about. Kicking back in her seat, Tynie goes silent for a minute as Bobby drives.

"I'm trying to make up for all the pain I've caused you." Bobby murmurs. "I'm trying to figure out how to do the same for you." Tynie fires back. Pulling over to the side of the road, Bobby gazes into Tynie's eyes again. "The pain you caused me I had coming. I'm supposed to keep you happy, safe, loved, and provided for. I failed you so many times, Tynie. You say I didn't, but I did. What you did to me was self-defense, really. I don't know how I still deserve you." Bobby chastises.

"You've never left my side, and you've always shown me love. As for me being kept happy, I have been. Ya want to know why? Because through all of that: I had YOU at my hip. I don't want what I did to be alibied like that, Bobby. I should have NEVER hurt you, nor should you have hurt me. It was an unintended thing between us. We both regret it, too. I know that. I want to be with you because I love you. I don't want us bothering with trying to be perfect, nor do I want either of us freaked out when the day rolls out in a dark note. As for the moments of happiness, I figure it this way: while we work on what I've already told you, we'll have more of those. We'll go back to days of total contentment before we even know it. Bobby, we as a couple and as a family have been put through hell and back this year. You say you failed me, well guess what? I don't agree with that at all. Yeah, there were things you wish you would have taken on for me. I respect that. However, I never want you thinking for even a split second now I'm freer to be girly that I won't step up and handle my own. Besides, I most definitely do not wish for you to carry any unneeded stress on your heart. I can already tell the same's true for me. Babe, if it's possible, please have faith in what I have planned out." Tynie refutes.

Biting his lower lip, Bobby closes his eyes momentarily as Tynie's statement is taken in. The next thing Tynie sees is him taking her Jeep entirely off the road and onto a path near their party land.

Worried she went too far with that last answer, Tynie pets the talisman tattoo and whispers "We need more backup.." Parking at their private beach party land, Bobby gets out as his lower lip is released. Joining him, Tynie sees a scared look all over Bobby's face. "What is it?" She whispers. "I don't know how to tell you this. I don't want you thinking I'm crazy. Before we got together, I buried my schizophrenic mother. She always berated me, chastising my every move. I was emotionally abused by her, and sometimes..." Bobby explains.

"Her voice rings out in your head, the hateful words keep playing in your mind like a shitty song on repeat. You made a damn fine Detective out of yourself, even with that adversity. Bobby, you may not believe this, but you've gotten sexier to me. Before you react, let me explain THAT one. We've had a dark-toned conversation slew today, in that you busted a wall in your own heart that honestly needed it. You feared I'd deem you crazy and not understand what you'd endured. Nothing is further from the facts, dear. You've gotten to learn a lot about me since we first met. You've also said our love doesn't need to be always shown in material gifts. In a way, you've shown me love with what you told me. Just the strength it took to let me know and not have that wall in your heart anymore was a sacred gift to my heart. You poor, beautiful man, you had to go through all that basically alone. You gave me the protections nobody afforded you. While you did that, you were also defending yourself. I know damn well what those fucks at MCS called you. I bet my ass the desire to protect your own heart, mind, body, and soul from risking that again is why you carted that agony away from me. I don't want the knowledge I gleaned from afar and on screens to be the only learning I have about you, Bobby. You're a magnificent man, a wonderful husband… you go beyond words to me. There is a hitch to my desire for learning more about your past, though. I don't want it done all in one day, nor do I want it to happen when it hurts you too much. If a topic hits you too close to the chest, just be generic with me on the details. I'll love you no less. Matter of fact, I'll adore you more. You're a survivor Bobby, just like me. You told me after getting wind of my past that you'd never bail, now it's my turn. Bobby Goren, you're stuck with me until the end of time. I took my marital vows that seriously." Tynie elaborates. Stunned Bobby pledges "I did not see that answer coming."

Grabbing his left hand with hers, Tynie relaxes "Nothing in this world will take me away from you Bobby. We'll make it. We only discuss what I just told you privately though." "Nor will anything take me away from you Tynie. In terms of speaking about this kind of thing privately, you got it." Bobby insists, leading her gently by the hand across their private beach. Dead center on their property and entirely oblivious to that conversation, Terry stands wearing a bit of a premeditative smile. Tynie's jaw drops, Bobby catching it with a gentle grasp using his right hand. "I heard you hugged my cousin." Terry informs. "Yeah, I did. She saved my ass." Tynie alludes.

Terry smiles at that, learning all he needed to about the previously mentioned exchange. "No offense, but dude what are you doing here?" Tynie inquires. "I'm in the market for a vacation home and TreMarion sent me here. He said you two have one and may be able to help me get mine. Tynie, that is to be done when you are NOT on vacation." Terry directs.

"I saw a house on our block that's up for sale earlier dude. Put an offer down after the bulk of my three weeks here is up. I'll cover your ass like there's no tomorrow on the legal aspect. There's ONE condition: the next time you or anyone in our family's looking to buy a house, you don't spend a God-awful amount of money on a flight ticket. You call me or Bobby instead." Tynie counter offers.

"Yeah, I shoulda seen THAT coming!" Terry laughs, extending a hand to shake Tynie's in the name of accepting her offer. Tynie clears her throat, releases Bobby's hand, then bear hugs Terry. "I'm not kidding. I don't want you, Macie, or my family members getting fuckin scammed by the airlines. I want you to fax my house with how much you paid for this ticket as soon as you go back to New York. Keep eyes on my family, have someone watch your house whenever you ain't there and it can be arranged. You forgot what handshakes mean in this family dude." Tynie orders under her breath. "In that case, I'll see you at the end of your three weeks here. I already did the last few things you said, Tynie. My flight back is in two hours." Terry educates. Breaking the hug up, Tynie beams with pride as she returns to Bobby's left hip. "What did you tell him?" Bobby wonders.

"Our rule about not getting scammed by airlines. I added a ruling that covers when someone wants to buy a house. When that hits, you or I one get called." Tynie relays. Watching Terry drive away, Tynie and Bobby wave while showing beaming smiles.

From there, they head back for Tynie's jeep, with her behind the wheel this time. "You may not have realized it, but when you told that chick you're taking me to get my license renewed in the morning: you were protecting me. Bobby, it doesn't always mean a fight. Please remember that." Tynie educates. "Yes dear." Bobby promises, relaxing as she takes them back to the beach house. They'd not been by the ocean when meeting up with Terry, so the Coast Guard's orders about red tide were honored.

Their travels to the beach house don't really take that long, Tynie pulling them up right to the front door. Again getting out at the same time, Tynie and Bobby hold hands as she lets them in. "Feel better gorgeous?" Tynie worries, as Bobby locks up. "Definitely." Bobby confirms. Tynie's hair gets scruffed after he ends the gap between them, getting her to squeak "Bobby!" "Keeping things equal." He reminds. Laughter echoes through the main floor of the beach house, the couple finally able to have truly undeterred fun while on vacation. As the laughs descend in volume and Bobby fixes her hair, Tynie decrees "Now it's real across every board: We've turned a page."

Grabbing her up against him in a rush, Bobby goes in for another kiss. The affection stirs arousal in both of them separately, Tynie learning as much when he moans in her mouth. Slowly dispelling this love display, they aim their trek for the master bedroom. "Hey babe, I just thought of something. Instead of asking me how I want it, why don't we go with how the mood strikes?" Tynie discovers. Popping the master bedroom door open for them, Bobby's jaw again drops. Shutting his mouth with a slip of two fingers under his left jawline, Tynie mentions "I mean it."

Gasping in awe at what he just heard, Bobby watches his wife make her way to the edge of the bed. Rushing to be at Tynie's side, Bobby manages to step on her heels when they meet up. Tynie doesn't feel that though, which again surprises him.

Slowly taking her top off, Bobby kisses all over Tynie's neck and shoulders. Her shorts are rid of before Bobby stops hearing the moans those kisses are causing. Letting his hands roam her frame, Bobby leaves a small love bite on her shoulder as Tynie wilts against him. "I still got it." He beams, hearing her breathily vow "Ohh sexy, you never lost it."

Being a gentleman, Bobby waits until Tynie has more footing before making another move. She takes the opportunity that presents, necking him until a love bite is left on the opposite shoulder of the one on her. "You minx!" Bobby moans.

"Yeah, and I'm not done yet." Tynie taunts, resuming her hickey after. Bobby soon finds himself being stripped of the outfit, with his wife dropping to her knees. Tynie's mouth makes a medium sized "O" when she sees just how hard Bobby is. Kneeling before Bobby in seconds, she licks her lips before starting to rub his manhood. "Ohh Tynie.. Damn.." Bobby grunts, feeling the handjob she provides as his eyes clamp shut. Tynie changes everything up, pulling her hands away to lick Bobby's erection like a lollipop.

Throwing his head back as she did that, Bobby's eyes come flying open as Tynie's mouth wraps around the head. Playing with his shaft in the left hand, she taunts his balls with her right, again removing both to slowly take in every inch of his hard-on. Panting, Bobby encourages those moves, him being thrust into a form of erotic heaven. His ass is open for the grabbing at this point, Tynie's hands clasping onto it as she kept on. Slowly dropping his stare, Bobby watches his wife giving him a fantastic blowjob. Time didn't matter until moments before Bobby reached climax. "Baby.. I'm close…"He howls, causing Tynie anxiously pick up the speed of her mouth bobbing against his dick. That little plan works wonders, Bobby hollering her name just as Tynie feels the spurts of his orgasm.

Slinking away from her knelt pose afterwards, Tynie smiles like a Cheshire cat on catnip, knowing she pleased her man. Her hands again taken in his, Bobby escorts Tynie to the bed, seeing no marks on her knees from what just happened. Instinctively as she's laid out on the mattress back first, Tynie spreads her legs widely for Bobby. He kneads her breasts one at a time, pulling on the nipples before sending a hand straight for her clit. "I know you need this.." He growls. "Mhh, Bobby please.." She pleads, proving his point.

Kissing down her stomach, Bobby leaves that finger on her lovenub, flicking it fiercely. Moaning as he did that, Tynie's eyes have a yearning glint in them, Bobby seeing that right away. Half-compacting himself between her legs, Bobby taunts Tynie's center with a curl of his tongue, pulling her clit between an index and middle finger. "You tease.." She whimpers. Slowly slipping his tongue inside her, Bobby contests that remark while being patient about getting her off.. at first. As he extended the feast on her essence, Bobby assured that Tynie's flailing in ecstasy by holding her legs down at the hips. Tynie's hands go right for Bobby's head, in place of verbally telling him of her need for release.

His tongue hits every one of her depths' walls, nailing her G-spot repeatedly. "I'm close baby!" Tynie shrieks later. Devouring her after hearing that, Bobby feels the convulsive clamping of her core muscles around his tongue. He treats her juices as if they're the last liquid on Earth, lapping them up as she releases his head from her clasped fingers. Arising from his semi-compacted position, Bobby smiles just as Tynie did when she got him off. Tapping the bed beside her, Tynie invites Bobby to lie down and cool off from what they just shared. On his back, Bobby sees Tynie start to tether herself to his left side.

Draping her arm across his chest, Tynie retreats a bit so her right palm is covering where Bobby's heart beats. His hand immediately covers hers, Tynie rolling onto her left side before he can make another move. "Babe, I have one more question. Is there any way we can go about the rest of today without having another dark-toned conversation?" Tynie poses.

"We won't need to have another conversation like that for a good while, honey. We've covered all those bases already, thanks in a great part to your intelligence." Bobby absolves. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie praises. "My sentiments exactly." Bobby notices.

Trying her damnedest to alter the nature of their conversation topics, Tynie brags "The ring you got me is absolutely GORGEOUS!" Bobby proclaims the same thing about the ring she got him, the two sitting up in bed prior to kissing deeply yet again. Enjoying that as long as it lasts, Tynie's breathless as Bobby stares lovingly into her eyes. Able to gather air into her lungs after a few minutes, Tynie explores "How to celebrate our rededication and the turned page in our life together properly.. That is the question.." "Why try to do that in one day when we have eternity?" Bobby questions. Witnessing her jaw drop, Bobby gets his answer to that even though Tynie didn't say anything.

Escorting her to his side of the bed with a short kiss to Tynie's cheek, Bobby appeals "You relax here beautiful. I won't be gone long." "Yes Dear." Tynie sighs. Getting back into the shorts he most recently wore, Bobby leaves the master bedroom with a premeditation on his mind to craft them both a feast. He doesn't take all that long in getting to the kitchen though, the fact remaining neither had eaten much since breakfast. Worrying over her as he made the meal, Bobby prays that Tynie doesn't pass out in his absence, although she now has the distributor. Tynie hollers "I'm alright hottie. No rushing around. Please be careful." Hearing that was a silent prayer answered for Bobby, whom honors her wishes by tempering the pace of making dinner accordingly.

Smelling what he crafted from across the house, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, elating "My sweetheart just made one hell of a feast." Delivering it to her about ten minutes after that line ends, Bobby's all smiles as Tynie remained as he placed her. Kneeling on the mattress at her side, he watches Tynie arise a bit so they can share in what he brought before her. Evidently he had something else obtained just for Tynie, as it shows between their plates. A long velvet box separates their dinners, Bobby anxiously sitting beside his wife. "I won't have you tormented by nerves." Tynie decrees.

The tray's aligned on both their laps, Bobby then giving her what brought on his anxiousness. Opening it in her view, Bobby provides a dazzling diamond necklace as Tynie's right hand goes to conceal her shock. All she can to is squeak and whimper in awe of the gift, Bobby proclaiming with a bit of remaining nerves "This necklace symbolizes your being my diamond in the rough of life Tynie. I love, adore, cherish, and worship you." Putting the necklace on her, Bobby's hands traipse beneath it when the clasp closes. "Oh Bobby!" Tynie squeals.

Running his hand down her cheek, Bobby plans "We'll take care of you getting me something after we've eaten." "You mean after we've eaten and I've cleaned up so you can relax. I'm not about to do that in this gorgeous necklace though." Tynie alters. "I do." Bobby mouths, waving for her to go ahead and eat. Shaking her head, Tynie returns the wave, both going for the meal in the same second. The room fills with silence, on her end it's an excited one, as she mulls over just what to get him. Bobby feasts in an ecstatic quiet himself, after all the dark-toned discussions of the day, his gift made Tynie happier than she could put to words.

Dressing after they finish, Tynie tells him "Kick back, my King. I got this." Halting her, Bobby removes the necklace, remembering her fret about that. Walking away to handle the dishes, Tynie freaks "Just how in the hell am I going to get him something as exquisite as he got me this time?!" "You're brilliant. It'll come to you." Bobby soothes.

Halfway to the kitchen, Tynie gets an idea for his gift, doing her best to keep quiet about that while getting dinner cleared from. Excited, she runs back towards Bobby, slowing that down about two hundred feet from the master bedroom entryway. Praying it wasn't too late in the day, Tynie's smile starts to fade when she approaches her husband. He has their phone out to check the time, discovering it wasn't as late as Tynie figured.

Instead of telling her that outrightly, Bobby greets Tynie at the gateway to their room with a hand outstretched. Tynie slides right up to his left hip, getting the necklace put back on before they make a move towards leaving the house again. The hand not holding Bobby's covers the diamond as they leave the property, Tynie showing concern for having it taken from her.

Spinning around so their face-to-face, Bobby says "No baby, you don't have to do that. I'll keep you safe. No one will take that from you, nor will they take you from me." Relieving her hand of that grasp, Tynie keeps silent as Bobby emphasizes "Not. On. My. Life." Learning of her fear by seeing that display, Bobby wraps Tynie's hips tightly in his right arm.

Yet again taking her Jeep, Bobby sets to driving as Tynie attempts to relax in the passenger seat. Her head rages with prayers that the implication in Bobby's last vow isn't needed anytime soon. They're not gone nearly as long as they have been in prior travels today, returning after only an hour and a half out. Tynie's rapidly praying mind is overtaken with plots on how to "properly" present what she got for him.

Getting out of the Jeep, Tynie leads him back to the area of her artwork from this morning. Under the night skies, she gazes into Bobby's eyes with a smaller box than what her necklace came in. Nervously, she proposes "My love, you've grown sexier with the passing days since we got together. Everything we've made or achieved in this life since coming together is merely accents to my dedication. You've said I'm your diamond in the rough of life. You've always been that for me, Bobby. Let this symbolize that for all time." Opening the box, she reveals another ring: this one having a set of small diamonds in the crest. "I will. It's exquisite, just like the woman of my dreams." Bobby answers, having the ring placed on his left ring finger by Tynie.

As they head towards the deck door, Tynie concerns "I really don't want these to fall into the box of other jewelry we no longer wear." Taking a ringbox out of his pocket as he again halts Tynie, Bobby sates "They won't my love."

Sliding a matching ring to her finger, Bobby explains "We've turned a page, and rededicated ourselves to one another. These rings symbolize that and our being each other's diamonds in the rough of life. I know you loved that other jewelry, but the people we stood against took that love away from you. I realized that when we stopped wearing it altogether. I followed you in that to show I'm always at your side with any decision you make, whether you speak it or not."

"What did you have in mind for it then?" Tynie asks. "What we had engraved before all that happened, we keep for us. Everything else, we keep in the safe until Ty-Leah's old enough." Bobby finalizes, pocketing the ringbox. Leaping at him, Tynie celebrates "God I love you Bobby! That's a great idea!" Kissing all over his face, Tynie squeaks, further depicting her contentment with the new plan. Bobby giggles "Thanks honey." Stopping the graffiti of kissing Bobby's face, Tynie rests her left cheek on the crest of his shoulders. They head inside without a word, Bobby securing the home behind them.

"Baby, you did it. You made my night fantastic." Tynie purrs. "We did that for each other." Bobby elates. Quickly turning her eyes to his, she questions "Who says our night's over with yet?" "What did you have in mind?" Bobby asks back.

Twirling halfway out of his embrace, Tynie shows Bobby into the master bedroom. Stashing the new rings and her necklace in the same place as the rededication rings, they sit on the edge of the bed. Catching the lusty glare in Tynie's eyes, Bobby sets their phone to charging with her Jeep keys beside it.

Licking her lips, Tynie gasps with desire as Bobby returns to being fully at her hip. "Kiss that outfit goodbye.." She moans, ripping his clothes right off. Masterfully eradicating the getup from Tynie's build, Bobby howls "I'll replace this later.." Hungrily kissing his lips as her legs are already spread around his waist, Tynie feels Bobby guide himself into her depths. The pulsing erection Bobby sported fills her in seconds, his chest getting raked by her hands. Separating from their kiss, Tynie moans "Take me.."

Rolling his hips a few times, Bobby starts this lovemaking at a slowly romantic pace. Riding him after the fourth time she feels his hips roll beneath her, Tynie decides to take this intimacy to a whole new intensity. Leaping on his manhood, Tynie hears Bobby howl "Yeahh baby.." Mewling and moaning as she kept on, Tynie grasped onto Bobby's shoulders to slightly alter her position. He pulses inside her, goading Tynie's moves on. Never losing the stare into Bobby's eyes, she goes in for another hungry kiss. His hands roam her breasts, up her shoulders, then down her back, Tynie's ass soon being groped as she kept total control over this intimacy. Her hands are all over his chest as the kiss drags on, Bobby's member getting ridden wilder by the passing moment.

During the descent of the kiss, Bobby and Tynie share in a bit of lower lip nibbling before they both reach orgasm. Screaming each other's names, they each feel the ferociousness to the other's climaxes. Releasing her ass, Bobby runs his hands up Tynie's spine as she covers the tops of his shoulders in her hands. Starting to relax, Tynie smiles again, the glow on her face mirrored by the one on Bobby's. Her head nestled on Bobby's left pec, Tynie melts into his hold. "Would you call me crazy if I said that got hotter on a couple of whole new levels?" She inquires. "Actually, I'd say you read my mind." Bobby reacts.

Relaxing together with nothing dark-toned on their minds, Tynie and Bobby share a broad smile. "I promise, tomorrow won't be nearly as busy or dark-toned. I don't want my baby's vacation to be overtaken by that kind of thing." Bobby promises. "That covers both of us." Tynie affirms. A while passes in total lack of conversation, neither really wanting to risk killing the buzz the day's ending in by bringing up what they'd already resolved. Tynie's so comfortable in Bobby's arms that she begins to doze off, still sporting that jaw-popping smile from when they ended making love.

Delicately setting her to the other side of the bed, Bobby worries in the back of his mind "She wore herself out to satisfy my intimate needs. I loved how hot it was, but she really didn't have to go that far." "You'd do the same for me darling." Tynie senses, by this time being half-asleep. Tynie's right and he knows it, laying back in the bed as soon as a look of total comfort is seen on her face. "If you need me for anything, don't be afraid to wake me up." Tynie grumbles. "I won't do that unless it's absolutely necessary." Bobby avows, reaching down to cover them both in the sheet as they did every night the last time they vacationed in Hawaii.

The family in New York will have news for Tynie and Bobby when they get back, as will the couple for their relatives. In terms of Terry's getting a vacation home, that'll be handled closer to the end of Tynie and Bobby's three weeks in Hawaii. Today was predominantly dark-toned in discussion, yet it ended on a couple of great lights. One being the page the couple's turned in their marriage, essentially forgeing on past the slew of bullshit that's struck them.

They'd also rededicated themselves to one another, providing symbols of that and being each other's "Diamond in the rough of life." Tynie didn't expect their second day on vacation to be so laiden in seriousness, but she's grateful to be freed of the pain and the tattoo she got on their last vacation. Bobby follows her in those regards, although a part of him felt like shit for withholding something from Tynie for so long. Resolutions got crafted, Tynie's intelligence shined, Bobby and she got to close out the day in happiness. They still have plenty of time to have fun while on vacation, by the sounds of how today ended: they fully plan on doing that as much as possible.

Today's turned page will be a blessing for them for years to come….


	112. Ch 112

Title: Rights To Know (Like It or Not)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

In New York just after doing her first full-house canvass of the morning, Macie gets a very intriguing phone call. Answering it as she waits for the coffee machine to co-operate, Macie learns that the FBI was able to find out with the help of INTERPOL just who the ringleader of all the conspiracies and complications Tynie and Bobby endured over the past year had been. It's a woman in the UK whose name is Jade Heatham, her reputation stretches around the world for similar actions against anyone she takes as a threat. Unbelievably, it was Jade's landlord who had overheard her plots and called the respective authorities.

"Sir, I'm retired. I don't have the clearance." Macie worries. "You do have that clearance, Macie. You're connected to the couple. Remember they aided you in retiring? I'll need to know how you want to go about advising Tynie and Bobby by the end of the day." Macie's former high rank orders. "Sir, I'll have to make a few phone calls first. You'll have that by the end of the day." Macie concedes, hanging up.

Heading to the coffee maker, Macie debates on who to call first. She knows not to waken T and Sasha with this, because they have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to concern over. As she fixes her first cup, Macie reaches over and gets her phone to call TreMarion. "I don't mean to wake you like this, I got some interesting news." Macie starts. "It's OK; I've been up for an hour, now what gives?" TreMarion answers, then getting basically word-for-word what Macie was told. Macie also confesses that T and Sasha weren't called yet, because of the babies. "I don't know if this qualifies as an emergency, but I am aware Tynie and Bobby have a right to know." Macie worries. "Text me the number that called you, then go about your day. You've done enough on this one. Terry and I got it from here." TreMarion commands. "Will do." Macie chirps, hanging up.

Going back to her coffee, Macie prays "May Tynie forgive me for using her law practice's laptop without permission. First I have a text to send off." Honoring TreMarion's command, Macie pockets her phone and goes for Tynie's office. TreMarion sensed this news was affecting Macie more than she said, calling Terry immediately. Halfway into the conversation, Terry intrudes "I know my sister in-law, she's going to check and see if ANY of you knew this Jade. Don't be surprised if one of Tynie's laptops gets involved." TreMarion presumes "Macie's just as bad as Tynie when it comes to worrying'. I'll cover her to Tynie. Don't you worry about that."

Terry and TreMarion discuss how to tell Tynie and Bobby, let alone when, Terry deciding "Tynie'd likely call off the vacation over this, judging by how she tends to become concerned. We need to show them we can come together without them around, and still defend their interests. I know it sounds nuts." TreMarion intrudes "No, it doesn't. You've made one hell of a decision. You'll need to extend that to cover T and Sasha though." "Consider it done." Terry ceases, both men hanging up.

Getting the text Macie sent after that phone call, TreMarion contacts the special agent that called Macie. Having all kinds of questions, TreMarion adds "Our attorney told Macie not to ask these, I was ordered to. I am Tynie's father. You may very well get called by our counsel." Learning that Jade wasn't connected to the family in ways that INTERPOL or the FBI could find, TreMarion's other inquiries get replied to one-by-one. The closer to that call is an admission that the special agent figured the family's attorney may call him. Both men hang up, TreMarion stashing his phone in a pocket.

The FBI agent instincts in Macie kicked into overdrive as she searched out for any plausible link between Jade and the family, unaware that the authorities already did that. Finding none, she texts Terry to confess her behaviors. "You've done enough. You're effectively to stand down and only concern yourself with the property being monitored. I and TreMarion got it from here." Terry orders. Replying complicitly, Macie shuts down the laptop and leaves Tynie's office. Pocketing her phone, Macie elects to go about the entire land and search for anything out of the ordinary. The moment after she heads outside, Macie hopes that her way of handling this won't cost her the new post with Tynie's practice.

Terry and TreMarion take a break from this situation long enough to eat, TreMarion updating the family's lawyer prior to cleaning his house. "I'm calling you now because I tend not to be able to hear my phone when running my vacuum." TreMarion releases, going into the details he was given. Terry asks for the special agent's number, TreMarion promising to text him that as soon as they end the call. Accepting that, the two men discuss how to go about their day after Terry executes the "Family's plan" to "handle this new situation."

"TreMarion, after this call you are to go about your day. Be there for Macie, T and Sasha if anything urgent strikes. If they ask why I'm not there, you tell them I'm handling unexpected issues for the family that I will not discuss further." Terry admonishes. "You got it man." TreMarion vows, hanging up. The last thing TreMarion is supposed to do in this situation is to send Terry that phone number, doing so in seconds with a quick text. TreMarion texts T, Sasha, and Macie saying "If I don't answer when you call since my phone has a full battery, I'm cleaning my house or not right by it. I don't believe in having my phone in my pocket when dealing with cleaning solutions. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I also may be vacuuming so I may not hear the ringer on my phone."

Macie's only half done with examining the outer portion of Tynie and Bobby's land when she gets that text, sending back "TreMarion, we're making that a rule for the entire family. Trust me dude." T and Sasha concur "Macie's right. We totally understand. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine. Hell, right now they're snoring!" TreMarion sends love back to T and Sasha, sending to Macie "We're to stand down effective immediately. You know why."

"I do. I'm keeping my promise to Tynie right now man." Macie concludes, everyone then pocketing their phones. Macie looks to the skies, remorsefully muttering "Tynie and Bobby have a right to know." Terry calls Macie at that moment, telling her "Yes, Tynie and Bobby have rights to know. TreMarion and I want to show them that we can come together in their absence. Lord knows Tynie's not had people do that much for her in her life. I commend you Macie for handling it as you have. I've already updated the special agent that called you this morning. I'll be the one he calls from now on. You know what to do and when." Macie agrees, both hanging up and again pocketing their phones.

Terry found out the sole reason Jade's not in custody right now: international red tape for extradition to the United States. INTERPOL is attempting to expedite that process on the behalf of the FBI because of the grand scale of crimes Jade either had direct involvement in or conspired on. Jade's landlord actually gets a reward for what he did, which ironically more than covers the mortgage on all fourteen of his rental properties. One thing nagged at that man though: INTERPOL getting called with the question which rages in Jade's landlord's mind. An agent of INTERPOL is asked "Do I evict the whore or not? By the whore I mean Jade." "NO! Do not do anything out of your ordinary regimen for the day, sir. You'll be contacted if we need you again. The reward will be sent to you via a series of money wires. Expect those to start being sent by the close of business today." The agent mandates, getting Jade's landlord's immediate compliance sworn back.

Again, Tynie and Bobby are left in the dark. Nobody linked to them directly really likes that idea, T and Sasha also being kept uninformed. Terry feels horrid by how this all came to be, worrying about whether or not this means of getting a resolution will end his trust with that couple. TreMarion goes about his housecleaning, taking a break about an hour and a half later. With a quick text to Terry, TreMarion swears "Use the plan we discussed. Treat this as a chance to cover the family without worrying Tynie and Bobby. Trust me. I'll handle if Tynie doesn't like this. She needs this vacation, and we need to come together. Like it or not, our plan is best." "I don't want to put you in that lurch." Terry frets.

"Terry, Tynie'd tell you that this situation is par for you representing our interests. I know my kid. Besides, do you think the family really wants her to go back to those dangerous ways of her past?" "Like it or not, you're right. They do have a right to know though." "On that one, simply say you got some news while they were gone and went ahead to cover our asses like crazy with the legal aspect. Tynie'll LOVE That!" "Dude, you're right! Go about your day. For me to "cover your asses like crazy" we cannot discuss this again until it's totally resolved." Terry celebrates. Promising that he will do as Terry says, TreMarion ends the conversation and goes to start vacuuming.

Macie at last finishes her outdoor canvass of Tynie and Bobby's property, not finding anything that sets off alarm bells in her head. Returning inside, Macie elects to do an IT check on all the laptops of the house, remembering how slowly Tynie's practice laptop was running. "Technically those laptops are on the property, I'm just preserving them." Macie mumbles, locking the front door. One-by-one, the laptops are examined, Macie finding out the antivirus programs Tynie installed weren't being kept updated by the program creators. Changing those programs out, Macie has all four laptops running at once, planning to cover the spike in Tynie and Bobby's internet bill later. While she waits, Macie uncovers who Tynie and Bobby have internet through, calling them.

Telling the agent she works with Tynie's practice, Macie's able to get the couple a much better deal on their internet services. Macie surprises the couple, by telling the agent "Look dude, I need to know how much it'll run me to cover this shit for five years." "Ma'am, we don't do annual pricing. I can get it so you pay ONE fee and they're covered for life." The agent returns. Macie growls "make it happen" before providing her credit card her the line's secure as Macie does that, the agent goes with her orders inside of five minutes. Macie swears up and down that she's checking her credit card after this call, the agent asking to text her the price and a confirmation number. Allowing him to do that, Macie hangs up.

The laptops wind up having a virus on them, Macie then resolving that as she's on hold to her credit card company. Turns out, she wasn't overcharged and the agent she spoke to with the internet company actually noted her post in Tynie's practice as how it was consented. Vouching for that, Macie hangs up. She does call Terry again, this time to inform him of all she did on Tynie and Bobby's names. "You covered them well, Macie. You followed what Tynie wanted for her property, Bobby too. I'm noting it all now. Everything else is covered, you know what I mean by that. I'll update you when I find out." Terry concludes. They both hang up, each one then deciding to charge their phones. Macie exchanges her cartridges before doing that, noting to refresh Tynie's stash of those before she gets home.

Jade has no clue about what's going to change her life forever, let alone regarding the fact those life-altering changes will be happening by the end of the day. The "international red tape for extradition" goes through at a bit of a record pace, INTERPOL ordering an arrest warrant for Jade to be executed. The local cops get that INTERPOL fax, sending out their version of the SWAT team since firearms in the UK for cops is forbidden. Jade's got her apartment cleaned like she's readying for a date, hearing a knock at the door. Her landlord was called moments before that knock was heard, standing beside the cops with a smile on his face. "Too bad you won't be able to whore yourself for this date Jade. I know what you really do for a living." The landlord sneers. The cops take that as their cue to arrest Jade, tackling her when she starts to resist. Jade screams as she's carted away, the landlord laughing back evilly.

As she's whisked away in a paddy wagon, Jade demands to know why she was even arrested in the first place. The cops don't answer her questions as they drive on, being ordered explicitly not to by INTERPOL. Soon arriving at the station, Jade's demands and hollerings don't stop as she's taken inside.

The other soon-to-be processed inmates all tell Jade to "shut the hell up," getting applauded for their efforts by the highest rank on deck. Jade's basically dragged into an interrogation room, the cops doing that while trying not to leave anything that can give her grounds for a lawsuit. Sitting down again, Jade finally shuts up as an agent of INTERPOL informs her "You won't be in the UK for long. You're getting extradited to the States, where you face a federal prison's needle. We know what you were a part of and who it affected. You already know what the fuck I mean by that so don't play stupid with me!" Jade silently uncovers that the agent from INTERPOL is right, suddenly deciding to retain her silence for the rest of what's left of her life.

A knock is heard on the interrogation room door, the INTERPOL agent getting greeted by a Detective Sergeant, or as they call them in the UK an "Inspector." "Sir, they're ready for you two." The inspector whispers, then assisting in the transfer of Jade from that room. Jade doesn't even cry as the fact her life's about to be ended by lethal injection becomes more close to being real. Terry gets called by another INTERPOL agent as that happens, being told "Sir, we have news. Jade's in custody. We'll need you to meet us at the federal courthouse tomorrow at nine a.m. Jade's being extradited and it'll take several hours." "I'll be there. Thank you. Keep me posted if anything changes." Terry offers.

Concluding the call by taking that offer, the INTERPOL agent hangs up. Terry texts TreMarion saying "I have a meeting at 9 in the morning. Federal courthouse. You'll all have justice by the end of the day tomorrow." "I got the family covered man, Macie too." TreMarion answers. Macie's texted the same thing TreMarion got, with one alteration "TreMarion insists on covering emergencies for you and the family. Do nothing more with this situation." Consenting to that, Macie again sets her phone to charge. In his house, TreMarion prays that his phone won't go off again, concluding the cleaning after that last exchange.

Macie's soon after putting the four laptops back where she found them, hoping what she did for the couple doesn't ruin their faith in her. Terry's words about covering the property ring out in Macie's head, telling her those hopes are already covered. T and Sasha don't know a thing about what has struck the family, nor will they until Tynie and Bobby get back. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being cared for basically overtakes the day for T and Sasha, whom share in quick romances whenever they can. TreMarion has two meals ordered in, not really wanting to mess up the house all that much after how long it took to get cleaned.

Everything Phil and Bruno had was removed from TreMarion's today too, getting picked up for donation just as Tynie prescribed. Terry goes about readying for his meeting on the family's behalf at the federal courthouse, realizing he's about to shock the shit out of an agent of INTERPOL in the morning. Today wasn't as relaxing for Terry or TreMarion as Tynie wished, yet on that one TreMarion called it. "Unexpected urgent news that mandated Terry covering the family's ass with the legal aspect" overtook a lot of today for Terry, TreMarion and Macie. It's on the path of final resolution, though, Jade being treated like an obscenely hostile inmate in isolation until the meet up Terry has with that agent of INTERPOL. Everyone's days conclude the same as always, with shower, a bit of quick cleanup from dinner and some sleep.

**The next morning…**

Terry's up by six a.m. making sure the last minute preparations for his meeting at the federal courthouse are complete. TreMarion, Macie, T and Sasha go about their mornings an hour later, all of them doing what they need to at their houses. Jade's fed her last meal: A spread of British treats and coffee. Tynie and Bobby have had no clue about the transpirings in New York, yet again. The couple knows they'll find out when they're meant to, figuring that as they're still asleep in one another's arms at this hour.

In the prison that holds Jade, all of the isolation wing is eerily silent, the other inmates actually slumbering without knowledge about one on their sector. The corrections agents sent to transport Jade forty five minutes after she's fed all have their same-as-always somber looks. Flanking Jade on all sides, the officers put her in restraints that go from her hips to the floor, a black box to cover the handcuff lock, a spit mask, and then escort her the full length of that area of the prison.

By this time, Terry's driving out to the federal courthouse, deciding to be early for this meet up. Parking his SUV, Terry's greeted by an agent of the FBI. Before the FBI agent can speak, Terry orders "Where's this INTERPOL agent that got me out here on my vacation from being an attorney?!" The FBI agent leads Terry right to that agent, Terry not being happy about his vacation being interrupted. "I JUST retired from being a federal judge after 30 years, I'm on vacation as an attorney, and I'm back HERE?! This Jade bitch best get executed TODAY or so help me God.." Terry growls at the top of his lungs.

"Sir, she will be. I was just about to call you to see if we can move up the meeting." The INTERPOL agent gulps, taking in everything else Terry growled. "Let's get this fuckin show on the road!" Terry hollers, getting escorted into the INTERPOL agent's SUV. "Your SUV already has a detail on it, sir. We'll bring you back when it's done." The FBI agent resolves, getting an angry nod from Terry.

Jade's already on the gurney for lethal injection by the time Terry and the two authority agents get through security. They're all rushed to the execution chamber as the warden for that prison starts firing corrections officers for "delaying the orders of INTERPOL relating to those three men." Laid out on the gurney, Jade's eyes are covered as she's secured to the bed. Finding a vein for the cocktail of chemicals about to end Jade's life is easy for the executioner, more so than with many people he's executed before.

Terry, the FBI agent, and the INTERPOL agent serve as the sole witnesses as Judea refuses to give her last words. Setting up the cocktail of chemicals and their IV, the executioner stands back as the doctor checks for them to be in their appropriate place. Those two men head into the execution chamber, and for once the deputy warden doesn't wait for a "clemency call" from the governor. "I'm here because the warden just had to fire a shit ton of corrections officers. The counsel for Jade's victims will be contacted at a later date to discuss restitution." The deputy warden announces.

"Very Well." Terry chimes, heading to the deputy warden to provide her the main way of reaching him. Pocketing that paper with Terry's number, the deputy warden orders "do it." One injection at a time, Jade's life is taken from her, as the IV of saline escorts that chemical cocktail through her body. The warden appears as the doctor witnessing this execution goes into that room to check for any life signs in Jade. With a shake of his head, the doctor tells everyone in the witness bay that Jade's deceased. "I've got papers to work on, you'll all get copies. Feel free to go about your day, gentlemen. I've got the contact information for the victim's counsel." The warden commands. "Yes sir." Terry responds, leading the INTERPOL and FBI agents out of that prison entirely afterwards.

Returning to his SUV, Terry waves to the INTERPOL and FBI agents before driving away. Both agents wave back as the FBI agent calls off the detail assigned to Terry's SUV. Everyone linked to Jade's execution goes about their day from that point, Terry loathing the fact he'll have to be back in court while on vacation.

The landlord Jade had surprises everyone when he calls INTERPOL again. "I've made a decision. I want to help that poor family who was victimized by Jade. I don't want it to go through the courts, though.. a little help?" "You want to provide direct restitution because you believe liquidating Jade's assets isn't enough. You want to know who to contact to do that, much less how and when." The INTERPOL agent presumes. "Actually yeah. I do." Jade's ex-landlord answers, only to be advised. "On that one, sir I'll have to put you on hold. You'll be speaking directly with the agent in charge of that case."

Waiting for that call to go through, Jade's former landlord is excited. "Sir, I have done my part. I know that, yet I also don't think.." Jade's ex-landlord starts "Sir, I've been told that. I'm actually shocked at you doing this. It's a first in my career." Jade's ex landlord intervenes "Yeah, it is. I hope that what I'm about to authorize in a money wire will suffice for restitution though. Given the fact I'm on a cellphone I'm not naming that figure. Relax, I got enough to live on." "Sir, It will be, don't you worry about that. Here's what I want you to do." The agent on the phone initiates, explaining in great detail the steps Jade's ex-landlord is to take. Vowing he will comply to the letter, Jade's ex-landlord asks for that agent's direct line. The agent texts that information, then confessing that Terry's to be apprised. "I won't do a thing until after you contact me back." Jade's ex-landlord decrees.

The agent returns "You read my mind" before that call's ended. Terry's called with the latest news and the addendum about it being a "first" in a man's career. Terry tells the agent he'll call right back from a landline, then hangs up. Making good on that promise, Terry orders the next moves Jade's ex-landlord is to take. "We only want HALF the figure that man implied. He's done enough as it is." Terry finishes. "Sir, I'll let him know. Consider this situation resolved the minute you get called by your bank." The agent answers, hanging up. Jade's ex-landlord's called again, told everything, only to concede. "If that's how they want it, consider it done." Agreeing to that, the agent ends this call and declares this case as closed.

All the orders he got from Terry and that INTERPOL agent are acted on as that call's ended, Jade's ex-landlord texting the agent with "The wire may take a couple days to go through right now, I've done my part in full." Forwarding that text to Terry, the agent adds "The case is now closed, have a good vacation." Terry sees that text, not answering it because he felt everyone involved in this case deserved a break.

As the day goes on, Macie does have a nagging attack her conscience, that being about Tynie and Bobby's right to know. TreMarion and Terry are with her on that, realizing their plan to handle this behind Tynie and Bobby's backs may have violated that right. T and Sasha are also kept clueless about this, namely so they can focus on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Terry mentally debates calling Tynie while she's in Hawaii, as do Macie and TreMarion.

Tynie and Bobby don't know what's hit, yet they also don't want their family "freaked out if it isn't needed." Although their consciences nag at them, Macie, TreMarion, and Terry all decide to retain their plan from yesterday. After all the hell the family's been through, a man they may never meet in person showed them honor. Today ends almost exactly like yesterday did, with Macie, TreMarion, and Terry praying their plan doesn't hurt the family in the long run. T and Sasha again share in brief romances, this time holding off until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in bed for the had a point though, everyone she's now linked to had the right to know about this.

Like it or not, that'll be handled another day….


	113. Ch 113

Title: Beers After The Fact.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

For two days, Tynie and Bobby have been kept in the dark about what's hit in New York. That trend actually started the minute after they flew to Hawaii, yet the couple figures they'll get wind when they're meant to. The plan to only be contacted in "absolute emergencies" afforded Tynie and Bobby the time to do whatever they wanted or needed. Bobby wakes up first this morning, rolling halfway out of the snuggle to watch Tynie sleep.

His mind rages with the fact what she'd learned a couple days ago was withheld from her for so long. Although Tynie told him everything's alright, Bobby's racing mind refuses to agree. He cries as she appears comfortable with a smile on her face. Wiping away the tears as fast as he can, Bobby misses some, which hit Tynie right in the face. Feeling those, she jolts awake, asking "What is it baby?"

"Ty-baby, I'm so sorry. I held all that back from you. I know you had some learning about me from afar, yet I should have sat you down and told you everything. You've been so wonderful about it, those plans you made two days ago being so well-detailed and everything. I'm feeling guilty about how I handled that." Bobby admits.

Holding him close, Tynie explores "I felt the same way when my past got stashed from you. We didn't want to hurt each other, that's all. Baby, you said it yourself: we have eternity. I know you want me to get a day that doesn't involve getting hurt. I yearn to give you the same damn thing. However, we will have times where pain gets involved. That's a fact of life, honey. How we, as you say, handle it is what matters. You've been amazing to me too, and not just from a couple days ago. Bobby, you don't need to cart around this guilt. It's really bad for your heart, babe. Please, trust me on this one. I'm not leading; I'm showing you a way for us to go forward. Isn't that what you want? For us to go forward?" "It is what I want, and yesterday was fabulous. We had a blast." Bobby answers, starting to smile.

"That's right babe, be happy. You planned something well too, when you said we'd not have to have a dark-tone discussion covered day for a good while. You may feel like you're hiding shit from me, but you aren't. You're actually protecting us both from enduring another string of hell." Tynie renders.

Catching the implication of her words, Bobby goes in for a kiss. Tynie wilts against him as this affection's shared, both of them sheerly enjoying it as long as they can. Pulling apart from it, Bobby inquires "Babe, why have you changed out your cartridges twice in the past couple days?" "Honey, I have the ones I switched out put away in zipseal bags. They weren't filled all the way with my insulin. I did that to protect myself from a diabetic complication. I'll have Terry on them when we get back. I did that to show you I had it covered if for some reason we're not at each other's side when it hits." Tynie releases. "You did great with that then. Babe, next time. Tell me." Bobby desires.

"OH fuck! Macie's using the same cartridges I am! Babe we need to call Terry. NOW!" Tynie blurts in place of agreeing with her man. "On it honey, calm down." Bobby promises, reaching for the couple's phone. Telling Terry what Tynie discovered and how she handled it, Bobby requests "Is there any way you can have Macie check Tynie's cartridges in the house?" "I'm all over it man, you two have a good vacation. Something like this is automatically deemed an emergency to me, by the way." Terry replies.

In the background, Tynie yelps "Terry you kick ass, take names, and have beers after the fact!" Terry laughs "Tell her I said thanks. As for the beers, not at this hour." Promising that he will tell Tynie, Bobby hangs up.

Terry relays Bobby's requested instructions to Macie, only to learn "Yeah, I was about to call them. Then you about that. I have the ones which aren't totally filled stashed already. I put them in several zipseal bags and have those stashed in a recloseable container. I can get them to ya today man." "I'm on my way over. I've got it from here. Bobby called me; Tynie's got a couple of those on her too. I should have enough evidence to nail the distributor." Terry orders, hanging up. Macie pockets her phone, and then carries that tub to the front door.

Terry texts Bobby saying "I'm all over this. Your hunch was right. You two go about your vacation from this point on." Tynie sees that, replying "Terry THANK YOU! Dude, I insist that you take days to make up for any on this vacation that were overtaken by emergencies or news you've gotten in our absence. Consider Bobby with me on this shit." Terry finalizes "Done. We'll be in touch another day."

Pocketing their phone, Tynie sees a proud look on Bobby's face. "I know, I know. I did amazing with that one." She teases, tussling her hair. Tynie's pose leaves Bobby able to grab her ass, the opportunity being taken seconds after she said that. "You are so fuckin hot." Bobby howls, watching Tynie sit down with his hand not being moved. "So are you." Tynie purrs, wrapping his shoulders in her arms.

Finally releasing her ass from his grasp, Bobby inquires "Anything you want to do today baby?" "I say we have another day like we did yesterday. At each other's sides having fun. We won't be bothered again until we go back to New York. Terry said something about halting his vacation home purchase until a hunch you had is handled." Tynie resolves.

The proud smile Bobby had on a few moments ago expands, Tynie then leading them both out of bed. They head for the Jeep this time, or so Tynie thinks, when Bobby sneaks her Harley keys off the rack. "Since we weren't able to get into the DMV before they closed yesterday, I was hoping we could get one more thing taken care of." Bobby eludes. "My Hawaiian Harley driving license!" Tynie realizes. Bobby leads the way out of the house, planning secretly to take her to breakfast. Securing the house, he then escorts her to the back of her Harley, hopping on before her.

Tynie senses why he did that, not saying anything after tightly wrapping her arms around his waist. Resting her head where he can still see all sides of traffic, Tynie giggles like a schoolgirl cuddling her crush.

Back in New York, Terry's acquired the tub of evidence from Macie, heading off to initiate the litigation against the distributor of those cartridges. Macie tells TreMarion what happened, getting advised "I know my kid, she told Terry to leap on this shit and take any extra days off after they get back to make up for the ones that were taken over by this kind of situation. Macie, relax. We'll straight up tell ya when ya have fucked up. You're used to the strictness of FBI protocols, we respect that. Our family's more laid back than those regulations. You'll adapt to it in time, I know."

Macie concurs "Alright man. Thanks. We'll talk later." Macie and TreMarion then both pocket their phones, heading off to go about their day as they have since Tynie and Bobby left town. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for by Sasha and T when it's needed, that couple discovering the closeness they share is growing by the day.

Terry's bogged down with litigation from what that distributor did to Tynie by their negligence with the cartridges. Macie then texts Terry "If you can, since Tynie's my boss and consented for my access to those damn things…" "I will now." Terry replies, both again stashing their phones. The days going by with Tynie and Bobby being out of town, news to relay to them upon returning grows with each. TreMarion hates that fact just as much as everyone else does, yet he knows Tynie would chance ending the vacation sooner than it's supposed to be over all this information.

On the beach line of Hawaii not too far from their vacation home, Bobby makes good on his secret plot about breakfast. They didn't wear the new rings because Bobby wanted Tynie's license for driving a Harley to be renewed at the first opportunity. The testing's done inside two hours, Tynie driving them away from the DMV and off to lunch. Bobby returns the hold Tynie gave him earlier, smiling from ear-to-ear as they go about their travels.

Their lunch is later had at the former location of Brady's, Tynie and Bobby getting respected more by the new owners than they've been by many people before. As they leave, Tynie grabs Bobby's hips tightly when someone appears to her that makes her worry.

He gets them away from the scene after she does that, the cops being all over the masked asshole which caused Tynie to gather Bobby's hips in a bit of panic. Figuring the ticket will be handled later, Bobby speeds all the way to the beach house.

Parking her Harley, Bobby sees Tynie leap off before joining her at the hip. Pulling something from his pocket, he announces "I'm now licensed for a Harley in two states." Tynie jumps up and down, hugging him as she squeals in celebration. When she starts to calm, Tynie recalls "You just risked that to get me away from a potentially dangerous situation. Oh my God, Bobby." "For you and your safety, going too far does not exist." Bobby swears in her ear. Bear hugging him, Tynie feels Bobby put that license back into his pocket. "It's ok baby, we're safe." Bobby soothes.

"Love you Bobby. I say we have what I told Terry to: beers after the fact." She plans, slowly releasing him. Leading the way back inside as Bobby secures the place, Tynie's strut is one with a mixed message. She's happy to be vacationing with Bobby and free of all that hell, yet she's freaked by the prospect of living without him. Bobby stops Tynie cold in her tracks, wrapping his arms around her shoulder tops. "Baby, don't worry about that now. I love you. I said what I did to show you just how deeply my love runs. Sorry I scared you." Bobby educates.

They head on to the fridge from there, Tynie replying "I'm alright honey." Getting out two beers, the couple sips them while contemplating the rest of their day.

They both close the fridge door, Bobby then asking "Remember those buttons around here you were so worried about?" Tynie nods, giving him a bit of a puzzled look. "Remember yesterday when I changed our plans on a dime so you didn't go to the driveway?" Tynie nods, setting her beer down and stealing his to set it down at the same time. Grabbing Bobby's cheeks the second after her hands are freed; Tynie squeals and plants a deep kiss to Bobby's lips. Bracing himself against her with a quick grab of Tynie's hips, Bobby returns the affection just as strongly as she gave it. Slowly dissipating the affection, they head back for the beers, Tynie laughing as she starts to sip hers "Yeah. You didn't see that coming." Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby appraises "No, but I loved it anyway."

Finishing the beers together, Tynie wraps Bobby's hips with her right arm as he rids of the bottles. Tynie starts giggling again, Bobby's turn to give a puzzled look. "Yeah, remember the webcam we had when we were last here?" Bobby nods, then being instructed "Come with me baby."

Following her, Bobby sees the entertainment center in the living room has been totally re-set. Atop the TV rests a very nice webcam, which Tynie's able to get turned on with a snap of her fingers. Snapping again, she causes the entire entertainment center to roar into life. "This is why I didn't take the chance to enjoy the Jacuzzi tub with my hottie yesterday." Tynie announces as Bobby's jaw goes for the floor.

On the other side of the screen is Macie, who gets asked "Alright sista, what's up?" "Nothin much, just relaxing. Terry took your offer about moving a few vacation days, Tynie. He said he had to since we found what we did with those cartridges. Chill sista, he'll still take some down time. I'll see to that. TreMarion and the family are fine, they check-in with me daily. Holy shit! I've never seen Bobby so damn quiet!" "Yeah sista, I shocked him." Tynie laughs, mentally noting the rest. Breaking his silence Bobby says "Macie, thanks for everything. Go with whatever TreMarion or Terry tell ya. Keep eyes on…"

"I already know dude. T, Sasha, and the babies." Macie interrupts. "Macie, you're amazing. We'll talk again later." Tynie ceases, Macie agreeing before the conversation's ended.

Looking her husband dead to rights in the eyes, Tynie adds "Yeah, she's good. I didn't get hurt doing' this babe. No worries." Taking her into his arms, Bobby counters "I wasn't worried. You really did surprise me."

Looking at the TV screen together, Tynie and Bobby inquire as one "Did Macie just say the family checks in with her daily?!" Another feature of the new entertainment center is to relay texts that are sent to the couple's phone. "Yeah I did. It was. now get this… Sasha's idea. She said you two'd know why." Face palming, Tynie mumbles "She was cutting Terry a break." Macie texts "Yep. Later you two." Their phone never left Tynie's pocket, Bobby wondering "How the hell was that possible?"

Snapping her fingers four times, Tynie answers "Yeah, that's another perk of the system." Their day is half done by this moment, neither Tynie nor Bobby really knowing what they want to do next. The next thing they agree on is: Macie and the family with Terry at their side have everything in New York under control. They'll find out about it all in more details when they go back to that residence, barring absolute emergencies.

Relaxing on the couch together, Tynie and Bobby separately realize something else. Tynie swears "You can take a chick out of the FBI, but you can't take the FBI out of the chick!" "That's true. Did you see the way Macie's face turned red and her eyes glowed when she mentioned your Dad?" "I'm cool with her dating Daddy, but if she DARES…." Tynie blurts. Guiding her face so his chest is rested on by Tynie's right cheek, Bobby says "I think Macie will be told just how protective you are over TreMarion. Something else tells me she won't hurt him like that." Sneaking his hand into her pocket, Bobby texts Macie as soon as he has their phone "You have our blessing with TreMarion on three conditions. One: You learn EVERYTHING females put him through this year. Two: you SWEAR that won't be repeated with the ENTIRE family present. Terry's to be there too, by the way. Three: TreMarion is NOT to know about these technicalities. EVER!" "You got it man." Macie replies, both again pocketing their phones.

Tynie never left the pose Bobby rendered her in, seeing everything in that conversation. "Bobby, you read me on that one. I like Macie and all, but I'll PERSONALLY re-arrange her fuckin skeletal system if she hurts Daddy. He's not going through THAT again!" Tynie threatens. Holding her closely, Bobby pleads "Calm down beautiful." Their phone remains silent for the rest of the day after that last discussion, Macie claiming to TreMarion and the others "They send their love. Terry, they fuckin adore you right now! You know why. Unless it's urgent, we'll all talk tomorrow."

Getting that replied to with confirmations, Macie sends another text to TreMarion. "I was wondering if sometime in the future you and I could get to know each other better. Become friends and see where it goes, if you're OK with it. By the way, Tynie already blessed this. Actually they both did."

"I'd like that actually. I can come by tomorrow so we can chat over coffees. After I heard about Tynie's cartridges, Terry told me, I got worried since you use them too. What time you want to meet up?" TreMarion replies. Macie sets that for a brunch time, around eleven a.m. before TreMarion presumes "You've been told Tynie's obscenely protective over me."

"Not in those words, but yes." Macie admits. "Tomorrow you will know the most recent reasons why." Macie deems that fair before relating that her phone needs to be charged.

TreMarion returns in kind about charging his phone, then confirms the time they're to meet up before finalizing "Relax Macie, my house will be fine. I know how Tynie is about that." Macie says "We all do. See you tomorrow."

TreMarion charges his phone before praying that this time, if he falls in love he won't get hurt again. Macie's hopeful too, since she's tired of being romantically alone. However, Macie's also a realist who's aware of the depth of Tynie's wrath. Knowing Bobby's right at Tynie's hip with that, Macie stashes the conversation bearing their blessing so TreMarion can't see it. Having no clue as to what TreMarion needs to tell her, Macie simply prays for their friendship to work out. She does want more than that in the back of her mind, yet Macie also knows just how fast Tynie can ruin someone's freedom.

Terry's known nothing about Macie's crush on TreMarion, yet he can't learn about it right now. Being knee-deep in litigation against a negligent medical supply distributor has it's disadvantages, but Terry knows in the end Macie and Tynie will be handsomely paid.

In Hawaii, Tynie's in Bobby's arms trying with all she is to mellow out. "Babe, it's alright. Everything's good, you've no reason to worry." Bobby assures.

"I'm so protective of Daddy because T and Sasha have the babies to worry over. I'm the one who can leap fastest when shit hits. I'm the one who isn't afraid of fighting. I'm the one who owes him so much." Tynie cries. "You don't owe him a thing, honey. That's real family love, what TreMarion gave you. He wouldn't want you thinking otherwise. He has me, Macie, and Terry to leap when shit hits too. It isn't your sole responsibility. T and Sasha will help in those situations as much as they can. Baby, please don't go back to being the mama bear for the family. That hurt you way too much before I stopped it." Bobby responds. Tynie nuzzles his chest, saying in a soft tone "You got it." Sighing contentedly, Tynie adds "You just protected me again, babe. You stopped me from doing something I would have regretted." Bobby replies "Anytime."

In New York, T and Sasha day's being taken over by handling the needs of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whom are especially fussy. T plans "I just got an idea, come with me baby." Following him with Bobby Jr. in her arms, Sasha witnesses T start the mobiles again. Hearing Tynie's voice soothes each infant, both immediately showing calmed smiles. "They miss Tynie and Bobby. Macie was right, they don't understand!" Sasha uncovers.

"Yeah, Macie was right. I got this babe; we just need to lay these two down for a bit." T concurs. Complying with his idea, Sasha sets Bobby Jr. in one bassinette while Ty-Leah gets set into the other one. T calls TreMarion, worried. "Man, the babies have been really fussy today. They miss Tynie and Bobby; I'm supposed to get them to calm down. Sasha's counting on me, what do I do?" T freaks. "Calm down, son. I'm on my way, don't worry. We'll get the babies calmed. I'm bringing my phone charger though." TreMarion offers. "Daddy, we're sorry to bother you. We're really worried about this." Sasha attaches from the background. "Tell her it's ok. Heading out now." TreMarion orders. T relays the message just as TreMarion hangs up and leaves his house.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off. "Daddy, is everything OK?!" Tynie panics. "Yeah, the twins are fussing really badly today." TreMarion answers. "Daddy, find out if T's laptop has a webcam attached. If it does, call us back. I've got it from there. For those babies, this is no problem!" Tynie commands. Agreeing, TreMarion discovers T's laptop came standard with a webcam.

Tynie snaps her fingers four times, basically setting the next call to come through to go to the TV. Calling her back ten minutes later, TreMarion has the twins returned to their parents' arms. "Hey guys, I made a mistake. I should have listed what's quantified as an emergency. Sasha, instead of having the babies fuss over missing Bobby and I, just call. If we don't answer we're either asleep, the damn phone battery's dead, or we're in a location where neither of us are alright having the phone. That last one's to prevent damage to the phone." Tynie starts. Ty-Leah hears her namesake and reaches out for Tynie. "Aww, beautiful. I love you. I'll be holding you soon enough… ok?" Tynie responds, trying not to cry. Ty-Leah smiles and coos at that, Sasha translating "She likes that idea." Bobby does the same with Bobby Jr. calling him "little man." T hears the squeak from Bobby Jr upon hearing that, pulling his ear away in a flash. "Sorry dude. Daddy, tell T that if they can't get ahold of us, to look for a folder called "we love you" on the desktop. We love you five, but we're not always going to be taking calls while on this vacation." Tynie informs. "How'd that folder come to be, Tynie?" TreMarion asks.

"Yeah, before we left, I kiiinda called in a favor to Macie." Tynie evades. "You Little Shit!" T and Sasha cheer. "This time, the little Shit was Macie. I asked her to help me set something up so the babies could see Bobby and I while we were gone. I was going to have her deliver one of my laptops to make that happen. She totally went behind my back with how that was set to T's laptop. I found out yesterday when she texted Bobby to tell him she'd done a total examination of our laptops. T and Sasha, T's is next. I told her to hold off for a couple days. Chick's done enough for that to be warranted." Tynie objects.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that news, then show signs of hunger. "Daddy, you stay safe. T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. Bobby and I love ya." Tynie finalizes. Getting told they're loved back, the call's ended. TreMarion leaves T and Sasha's about an hour later, all eating together after the babies are fed, changed, and back in bed. Seeing a stunned look on Bobby's face, Tynie explains "Macie's got an extensive IT background. I don't want all that knowledge to go to waste, baby. Besides, it was a chance for Macie to show her hand to the family."

"Very nicely done by both of you. Now gorgeous, you're not to worry about another thing." He recounts. Petting his chest, Tynie requests "Only if you don't." Smiling as he looked down on her, Bobby mouths "I won't." Lifting her head from his chest, Tynie smiles as Bobby sees the glow and blush on her cheeks. Returning it on his, Bobby's expression briefly speaks of not knowing what to do next.

"I have a few ideas, come with me." Tynie taunts, taking Bobby by the hand. Before they leave the living room, Bobby snaps his fingers four times, shutting everything down as Tynie showed him. The rest of the day's spent with Tynie and Bobby at each other's side, not really leaving the beach house property. They eventually go back inside after some time in the sand and surf, Tynie being lead in by Bobby.

Securing the house for them, Tynie elaborates "I know we have that other beach property, babe. I was thinking about keeping that for private parties with our family. The main reason we haven't really left this property again is: we still have time here to enjoy and there's no sense in trying to cram a lot of travel into one day." Standing by her side as that explanation ends, Bobby's proud smile remains as Tynie lays her head to the top of his left shoulder. "Now to do whatever you want." Tynie renders, Bobby tightening the hold they share. Feeling the heat from his hardness, she knows what's next without a word from Bobby, telling him in a yearning voice "Get me in the bedroom and we will." Picking her up off the floor, Bobby chariots his wife every step of the way across their beach house. Bobby sets his wife to her feet before shutting the door to their room, giving Tynie a lusty smile.

As they undress, Tynie checks her distributor, learning this time the cartridge will hold out for at least a few more hours. Bobby charges their phone, then awaits the return of his wife. Lying on the bed, Bobby sees Tynie lay out on her side. Allowing his hands to roam her body, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Ohh Bobby, yeahh baby.." Toying with her folds, he taunts Tynie's clit with his thumb. Tynie gasps and groans, wanting more as Bobby keeps on. Sliding his middle finger in, Bobby starts ramming that digit in and out of her depths. Rocking her hips, Tynie pleads "Harder babe, harder.."

The feeling she has when he complies is body-wracking, his finger pummeling every wall of her core. His body reacts to her moans and pleas, the hard-on he'd sported worsening by the second. Tynie's near orgasm when Bobby pulls is finger out, spreading her legs as widely as he can prior to entering her.

Tynie's core walls clamp onto Bobby's member, as she screams "Bobby!" Panting as they begin making love, Tynie knows full well he's in control. Her arms scale his back, letting her hands peruse his broad shoulders as Bobby feels his hips wrapped in her legs. She'd been intimately taken by Bobby ferociously before, but it was nothing like this. The air in the room is cut by Tynie's moans and Bobby's grunts, the two coming together erotically with an intensity neither knew they shared. Tynie's hands stop petting down Bobby's back and start clawing it, as a prayer that doesn't hurt him encounters her mind. "Like that baby, want more?" Bobby howls. "Yeahh.." Tynie desires. Granting her wishes, Bobby retains the fierceness of his thrusts as she does all she can to "mark her territory" without bringing him pain. They go at it for a while before Bobby hears Tynie wail out enduring another climax. As Tynie's goes on, Bobby comes, hollering her name at the skies.

Rolling over with her still in his arms, Bobby feels the concerned strokes of Tynie's hands down his back. Pulling those away, Tynie sees blood on her palms, squealing "I didn't mean to hurt you!" "Honey.. it's alright." Bobby consoles, sitting up. Turning his back to her, Bobby hears "Bobby, I scratched you really bad. I'm so sorry." Glancing over his shoulder, Bobby sees Tynie wipe away tears. Changing how he sat on the bed, Bobby resolves "It's really OK babe. I know that was an accident." Racing her hands through her hair, Tynie feels like utter shit for what she did to him. Bobby delicately takes her hands, staring into Tynie's eyes as he recounts "I'm serious, everything's fine. You meant no harm, I know. I love you. Please, don't worry about that anymore." Recalling what she said about "trying to be fucking perfect" Tynie relents, smiling like a Cheshire cat as she promises "I won't."

They kiss again, Tynie's end of the affection speaking of a deep remorse for what she'd done. Bobby lets the dexterity of his tongue refute that notion, getting his wife to melt against him before too long. Catching her, Bobby slows his end of the kiss down.

They end that love display before heading off to get cleaned up, the back of Tynie's mind raging with concern over the marks left on Bobby. He stops their trek, looking her dead in the eyes. "How do I get you to not worry about that.. huh?" Bobby wonders in a bit of a playful voice.

Closing her eyes, Tynie's eyebrows raise for a second, Bobby resuming their trip to the Jacuzzi tub. When they go to get in, Tynie clings to Bobby as her eyes again close. Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby checks her distributor with his right hand. Finding out that's alright, Tynie vows "I love you, baby." "I love you too." Bobby swears, the couple's desire to talk ending with that. Each one then cleanses the other, Tynie learning that the scratches which bled weren't as numerous as she first thought. When they go to dry off, Tynie kisses each and every mark she left on Bobby's back. Bobby laughs "Relax babe."

Walking around so their eyes meet again, Tynie retorts "I am relaxed. I just don't like the prospect of hurting you, and I hate the fact I already have. Again." Stroking her left jawline, Bobby plans "We'll talk privately when something really hurts one of us. Until then, no worries." "Yes dear." Tynie forfeits, wrapping herself in a towel. Drying off, Bobby follows Tynie to the bags which still hold their clothes. Changing outfits, Tynie hurriedly gathers the clothes worn over the past few days and chucks them into the same dufflebag from their last vacation. Bobby tries to stop her, not making it to Tynie's hip in time.

Meeting up again, Bobby returns them to the bed, then Tynie goes to exchange the sheets. "No babe, you've done enough as it is." Bobby overrules, handling that before they lay back to watch movies. Standing in wait of him after changing out her cartridge for the distributor, Tynie's eyes speak of love and continued concern. "I'll be alright baby." Bobby promises, watching her overtake half the bed. Aware she hadn't eaten in a while, Bobby surprises Tynie by having dinner ordered in before setting up the entertainment center. "I got to admit, it was kind of cute feeling you kiss my back like that." Bobby releases. "I love you enough to worry like that about you, Bobby." Tynie vows.

"Hey. I'm here, we're fine. Everything's good." Bobby counters, getting his cheek petted as he shuts up. Tynie witnesses Bobby get out of bed and head for the front door. "Ah Ah Ah.." He teases as she tries to go with him. Laying back, she waits until Bobby's out of the room before double-checking to see if the phone's charging. Twenty minutes pass before Bobby gets back in the room a pizza that barely fits through the door in his arms. "Holy shit!" Tynie gasps, leaping out of bed to assist him. Carrying half of the box, Tynie elates "Now THIS is what I call a pizza!" "Storing the leftovers in the fridge is going to be really interesting." Bobby relents. "On that one, you'll be laying back." Tynie evades.

Setting the pizza to her lap as she sits down, Tynie gives him just enough room to get on the bed prior to them resting it so they can both have some. Opening the box, Tynie's jaw drops as the size of their delivered meal totally registers.

Holding up one finger, Tynie gets off the bed and grabs them drinks. Bobby learns the four snap rule applies to this entertainment center too, hearing Tynie do that just seconds before the sounds of the system starting rip through the room. Serving him first, Tynie returns to her spot, the movie starting as they go for the pizza. Tynie's concern over her husband's back being clawed is still evidenced, Bobby seeing his wife eat like she does when upset. Reaching his hand across the box, he pleads "Baby, whoa.. slow down." Tynie does, and the two find out they're being distracted is for good reason. The movie on TV royally blows, Bobby reaching back to see if anything else is on. They break from the pizza to finish their drinks, Tynie again getting up to rid of the bottles.

Bobby gives up the search for something else to watch, shutting down the entertainment center entirely before inquiring "Anything else worrying you babe?" Reclaiming her spot on the bed, Tynie murmurs "Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they won't know us when we get back. They already don't get why we're gone." Holding her hand, Bobby assures "They'll know us, Ty-baby. They'll understand why we've been gone, just not right away." Taking that in, Tynie's requested "Clear your mind, my love. Please." Going back to the pizza, Bobby eats without saying anything in hopes that peace will help Tynie do as he asked. Upon having their fill, Tynie giggles when it's discovered that stashing the left-overs won't be as "interesting" as Bobby predicted. Handling that so he can kick back, Tynie's giggles remain until everything's cleared from.

Arriving on her side of the bed, Tynie slows her giggles as Bobby notices "Glad I can make you that happy." Tynie returns, playfully wagging a finger at him "You always have, babe. If I can't worry, nor can you." Bobby chuckles "Yes dear." Splaying out on her side of the bed, Tynie groans to explain her relaxation. Joining her, Bobby starts their last kiss of the day as Tynie reaches down to grab the sheet. Laughing when their lips connect, the couple ends today on a happy and romantic note. Slumber arrives mere moments after they end the kiss and whisper vows of their love.

All the situations that made Tynie worry are resolved for now, which will serve to enhance her relaxation during this time alone with Bobby. It's only been four days since they left New York, and already everything's back as it was when they first started out. In terms of the events happening in New York with those who matter, Tynie and Bobby will find out the details another day. One thing's for certain, given Tynie's panache with party planning:

They'll be having beers after the fact..


	114. Ch 114

Title: Only Time Will Tell

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

In New York the next day, Macie wakes a ball of nerves. She goes through the canvassing of Tynie and Bobby's property slower than usual, namely to keep that task on the forefront of her mind. TreMarion's just as anxious really, unknowing if Macie will truly accept him once she learns the truth. Both go about their mornings until about a half hour before they were to meet up. TreMarion shows at Tynie's early, Macie greeting him with a pensive smile.

Securing the home behind Tynie's dad, Macie doesn't say a thing. As they sit down in the kitchen, TreMarion advises "Macie, I won't think any less of you if you change your mind after hearing what I have to say. I'll only loathe you if you dare put me or my family through any sort of bullshit." "That's fair." Macie agrees, waving for TreMarion to continue. The explanation TreMarion gives is rather graphic, details provided Macie that she really didn't see coming. They don't even eat until after TreMarion's totally done speaking, the facts of why he's not had a companion in a while being etched into the air of the room.

"I don't want Tynie to feel she has to fight like she used to again. I want her freed of that, because her past was pretty much hell. As for Bobby fighting, he's with Tynie so what I said covers him too. The same covers T and Sasha, especially because of the babies. I'm also not afraid to get Terry involved if I feel the need to. You know everything now, Macie. The next move isn't mine." TreMarion sums up.

After hearing the explicit way TreMarion had been mistreated, Macie doesn't take the threats in his summation personally. Rather she heeds them as warnings that speak of his plan for self-defense, looking TreMarion dead in the eyes. "I have to tell you some things, TreMarion." Macie starts, going into detail about her past with romantic relationships. Her diatribe is just as graphic as TreMarion's, only gender reversed. "I didn't take what you said as threatening when you finished explaining. I say that because I actually agree with your action plan." Macie admits. Discovering an unfortunate common bond, TreMarion arises to hold Macie. "Tell ya what, we take this VERY slowly." TreMarion offers.

Macie's in tears at this moment, whispering "You got it." Letting her get composed, TreMarion doesn't move for a few moments. They prepare brunch and eat in silence, both having released some serious topics and needing the peace. TreMarion clears from it all, letting Macie relax before she changes out her cartridge. "By the way, Macie. Thank you for protecting Tynie like that." TreMarion pipes up, seeing Macie with a cartridge in her hands. "She guarded me the same way." Macie answers modestly.

Liking the attitude Macie's displaying, TreMarion asks "Is there any way we could, talk on the phone when it doesn't come to family or legal emergencies?" "I'd like that." Macie cheers, watching TreMarion head straight for her.

"I'll tell you if I think we're going too fast." They say together, sharing in a hug. TreMarion stays at Tynie's for a while, starting to say as he left "I've had fun, I can't stay much longer. You know how." "Tynie is about her family having their homes unattended." Macie finishes, escorting him out. Locking the house as TreMarion drives away; Macie feels a peace she's not known in several years.

TreMarion feels the same peace Macie does, yet his comes with an encroaching worry. The unknowns involved with how he and Macie are changing their relationship are scaring him. After a few moments of giggling, Macie discovers the same concern raging in her mind as well. They say to the expanse of quiet in their present locations "Only time will tell." As for Terry, T, and Sasha, their day is pretty much relaxed.

T and Sasha figure out how to download the folder Tynie had Macie put on their laptop so it can be permanently saved without needing cloud storage. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wind up watching the videos in that folder repeatedly, only stopping to be fed, bathed, changed, burped, or to take a nap. T and Sasha realize when the babies fall asleep to those videos that Tynie and Bobby have already impacted the lives of their children.

Sasha apologizes when she approaches the bassinettes "Sorry you two Daddy's got to let the computer cool down. I know what'll help you sleep until then." Starting the mobiles, Sasha looks at T with a worried smile. "You didn't lie baby." T soothes, going to her side. Holding Sasha close, T wonders under his breath "You think it'd be a bad thing to ask Macie how to set that up so the babies can watch those videos on the TV?" "We do that when Tynie and Bobby get back." Sasha whispers. Kissing her cheek, T cheers softly "Genius."

Terry's day is a lot slower paced than yesterday, the litigation papers going straight through when they're filed. The distributor for the cartridges attempts to offer settlements, Terry refusing each one, declaring them "pittances" every time that company's lawyer calls. The debate over settlements gets heated, Terry playing certain cards relating to Tynie's past and heritage before doing the same with Macie's history. When the company's lawyer hears they're dealing with a retired federal judge turned private practicing lawyer, they cave and agree to a day in court. Terry writes down the date and time of his appearance before a judge, telling that lawyer "For my client's safety I am not having them come with me." Agreeing to that term, the call's ended mutually.

TreMarion's called first with the update, then T and Sasha. All three tell Terry in no uncertain terms to "not contact Tynie and Bobby again until you're done seeing that judge." Terry relays that was his plan, attaching "I've got it all mapped out. Tynie and Bobby are only to be contacted again as they prescribed while on vacation. I'm going to catch hell for that I know, yet I don't want those two having any potential reason other than an absolute emergency to cancel this vacation." T intrudes "Dude, there's no hell to be caught for that. When you explain this to Tynie and Bobby tell them like you just told us and TreMarion. Trust me." TreMarion's in on that call too, vouching "T's right man."

Sasha adds in the background "Besides, we'll all have news for them when they return. Just add that to the list. We DON'T inundate Tynie with all this at once, and since this is good enough for Tynie and Bobby, it automatically covers Macie." Terry concludes "Sasha that was awesome. You all have a deal. We know when to be in contact again. Have a good day." Everyone concurs with that, hanging up separately before charging their phones.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. aren't as fussy today as they have been, Macie and Tynie's gift curing that. On a break from caring for the babies Sasha looks T dead in the eyes before worrying "I was too fierce with Terry. I meant to sound like Tynie." "Honey, no. Don't worry. You were right, you actually mentioned something me and your dad forgot to." T alters. They snuggle up on the couch, enjoying the furtherance of their connection.

Macie and TreMarion do wind up talking again, not coming near what Terry told TreMarion when they do converse. Tynie and Bobby are clueless as to the developments, for now. As Sasha said "we tell them when they get back." The rest of the family's day, alongside Terry and Macie's is spent relaxing whenever possible.

TreMarion and Macie only cease their relaxation to talk on the phone, eat again, and for Macie: to check over the property. Terry, and those two end their day with a shower before retiring to bed for the night. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for right up until everyone at T and Sasha's heads for bed for the night. Terry, Macie and TreMarion all sleep more soundly than they have in quite a while, each one separately grateful for that.

A lot's turning out better than it did the last time Tynie and Bobby were in Hawaii, even though they don't have the depth of how true that is made aware to them yet. Tynie wanted it that way, entirely because of how frequently their phone went off on the last vacation. This time away for the couple has already been a better vacation than the last one on other levels too. This time they've not had to even an eighth of the things the last vacation brought on. Not only that, their trust in those back in New York hasn't been tested, it's actually been enhanced. The way today's rolled out for those who are connected to the couple is much deserved, especially after all the private hells everyone's survived.

The only thing bogging down the minds of T, Sasha, Terry, Macie and TreMarion is a worry that Sasha's way of handling this all may blow up in their faces. As TreMarion and Macie presumed when they agreed to give a change in their relationship a shot:

Only time will tell…


	115. Ch 115

Title: Time's Flyin'

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby awaken in one another's arms all smiles. Everything that's happened up to this point served its purpose, strengthening their marriage. The elated smile creeping up on Tynie's face is matched exactly on Bobby's although they know basically nothing about the transpirings back in New York.

Neither concerned themselves with that, both decided in silence to honor the system for Emergency communications. They weren't called for the twins by T and Sasha again, Macie's gift handling the babies' missing that couple for the most part. Pocketing their phone entirely out of habit, Tynie arises from their shared embrace while at the same time kissing Bobby.

Loving every second of the affection, neither one of them wishes to dispel it until that's absolutely necessary.

Leaving the master bedroom, both realize their vacation time's burning, Tynie and Bobby having just less than two weeks away from the family at this point. From the moment they hit the hallway, Tynie and Bobby go about their morning regimen, only to get ready for time out in the sun and surf afterwards.

Having their phone rested on the kitchen bar when they get in that part of the house, Tynie sends an advisory text to Terry and the family. "If we don't answer this right away, we're not by it. There's no way I'm risking sand or saltwater getting into this phone. We'll check it periodically." Terry and Macie reply "I don't blame you two for that in the least. The family will be sent your love." Bobby watched her do that, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Very nicely done." He whispers, then taking Tynie out the back door.

Their happiness is etched in every giggly smile, brief kiss, short cuddle, and laugh shared all the way to the shoreline. Starting off their beach time antics with splashing one another in the surf, Tynie and Bobby quickly recess as the realization neither has sunblock on strikes. Returning to the beach ten minutes after that particular epiphany, they close out that part of the day's sun and surf time by riding a few waves. Heading back in again, they put away the surfboards, getting drinks to have while sunbathing on the deck. Laid out relaxing with a few sips of their libations, Tynie and Bobby are still smiling just as they were upon waking up. "Ti Amo Mi Caldo Uno." Tynie elates. "Ti Amo, Mi Caldo Uno." Bobby beams, the two putting their drinks aside to share in a kiss.

Breaking off that love display, the two head inside, each separately hoping the other hadn't been out in the sun for too long. Heading towards the couch, Bobby worries about something else: Tynie's distributor. "Honey, I got that covered." Tynie announces, smiling as the strap that covers that device is revealed to him. Sighing in relief, Bobby stops dead in his tracks.

Tynie ends the gap between them, saying "Honey, relax. I had that covered because you've worked so hard lately in caring for me. I've done the same for you too. Thing is, I wanted to show you I had that on lock should you not be right at my hip."

Snaking her hand around his waist, Tynie requests "Hey now, no dredging up shit to worry about. We got this, as one." Feeling his arm go over her hipline, Tynie smiles as Bobby promises "You sounded like me, and you got it." "I do wonder something though. What do you want to do next?" She asks. "I was thinking about showing you instead of telling you. By the way, we won't be back here for a couple hours, so one of us will need to go back to the kitchen and get the phone." Bobby replies.

Tynie's right hand goes for his side pocket, pulling out that device before him as she inquires "Oh, you mean this phone?!" "How'd." He starts. "Yeah, not telling you." Tynie interrupts with a giggle. Walking out to the front door, Tynie keeps giggling as Bobby secures the home. Getting to their Harleys, Tynie's halfway on hers when Bobby laughs "Honey, I love ya. My plan won't work on those." Chuckling as her curiosities peaked; Tynie goes for the passenger side of her Jeep instead. Driving her away from the beach house, Bobby's smile expands as the plot for this portion of their day rages through his mind. Tynie has no idea what's really happening with their day, until they park at their private party beach land.

"Lord, don't let her kill me for this." Bobby mumbles, going to get Tynie out of the Jeep. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie poses "Why would I kill the sexiest man alive?" Smiling nervously, Bobby whisks her across the property where the family and Terry stand in the beach as if there's about to be a wedding.

Macie's ready to officiate, announcing "Relax Tynie, I called in a few favors to some of my ex co-workers that owed me MAJORLY. Your properties are safe until we go back tonight. Sorry sista, I couldn't get a flight any later than that." Tynie responds "It's cool sista." TreMarion intrudes on the hold shared by Tynie and Bobby to walk her down the makeshift aisle as Terry leads Bobby to the side by T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their first swimwear and new slings, ones that are made of a lighter fabric. Bobby slipped both re-dedication rings to Terry as Macie stood ready to oversee the event.

TreMarion proudly claimed his love of Bobby, Tynie and the family, adding "I'm honored to be here for this occasion." Kissing her dad on the cheek, Tynie goes to the side of Macie that's nearest Sasha. Bobby's a nervous wreck, aware that his wife didn't want the family bothered much during this vacation.

Macie asks Tynie first "Do you have your own vows?" Tynie resolves "I do. Bobby, every day that I'm yours is my heaven. No matter what we've endured as a couple, we've been able to live it out as I've always dreamed: at each other's side. My love for you grows with every passing second; it shall remain for the rest of time. This ring symbolizes that and something else: you, Bobby Goren, are my diamond in the rough of life. I'm flattered to re-dedicate myself to you today before all those we love. My heart, mind, body and soul are yours for eternity. I will strive to make your life paradise as long as I can breathe. Ti Amo."

Terry hands Tynie Bobby's ring, seeing her slide it flawlessly to her man's finger. Macie turns to Bobby, and before she asks, everyone hears "Tynie, everyday I'm yours is my paradise. Everything we've gone through at one another's side has strengthened us as man and wife. My love grows with every second that passes, it shall remain with you for all time. You are my diamond in the rough of life, Tynie. My everything is yours. As long as I can live and breathe, I'll do my best to make your life paradise. Ti Amo." Getting Tynie's ring handed him, Bobby slides it to his wife's finger, still trembling a bit from how he arranged everything.

Taking his hands in hers, Tynie whispers "This is perfect, baby. No need for nerves." "You two going to kiss or what?!" Macie kids, seeing Tynie go for broke with the requested affection being given Bobby. Terry turns to his sister in law, whispering an admonishment "You don't challenge her, Mace. Tynie'll show you up every time." Slowly dispelling the affection, Tynie and Bobby gasp as Sasha hollers "Congrats you two!"

Tynie and Bobby walk over to Sasha so that Ty-Leah can be held by her namesake. Bobby Jr.'s handed over by T, Bobby taking some time with his namesake. Terry, Macie, and TreMarion watch that happen, wondering why the couple leapt into holding the babies instead of requesting private time.

"Ty-Leah I missed you so much. Aww, you're so cute in that little swimsuit. When you're older, Aunt Tynie's going to get you a bikini." Tynie murmurs. Ty-Leah arms smiles and reaches out, Tynie taking that small hand in hers. Bobby follows his wife's every move, telling Bobby Jr. "Missed you, little man. Love you. One of these days I'm going to teach you all about being a gentleman." Holding the small palm of his namesake, Bobby glows.

Tynie laughs at what her husband said to Bobby Jr. telling Ty-Leah "I'm going to have to work on your Uncle Bobby being OK with telling your brother he's a cutie." Bobby Jr. coos at that, Bobby saying to his namesake softly "She won't, you're a cutie." Sasha and T hold hands as TreMarion, Terry, and Macie all stand to the side. T inquires "Can I get your attention please?" Everyone, even the babies, goes dead silent at that query, T then dropping to one knee, proposing. "Sasha Marie Goren, I love you. I know I haven't had many opportunities to show you, because I've focused on being the best dad I can be for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I was wondering. Would you marry me?" Extracting a ringbox with a solo diamond clad gold band inside, T kneels nervously as Sasha squeals "YES! I WILL!"

Slipping the ring to her finger, T worries "I took things too fast." "No you didn't." Sasha counters. Tynie walks up to the couple with Ty-Leah in her sling, querying "You two realize you're getting married either here on this beach or back at me and Bobby's house… right?!" "Yes." T and Sasha say as one. "Tynie, I gave them my blessing. I think it's best we get the babies out of this heat." TreMarion decrees. Terry and Macie verify "He's right." TreMarion then leads the family back towards their cars, T and Sasha finding out their children have an escort to the car they rented. "Macie…" Tynie grumbles.

"I already know sista; you'll have a copy of that waiting on you when you get back." Macie supposes. Terry intrudes "No you won't Tynie. I already took care of this." Tynie nods, kissing Ty-Leah briefly. Going to the other side of the rented car, she kisses Bobby Jr. as her husband heads to kiss Ty-Leah.

Standing back together, Tynie worries "I'm going to miss them so much." T interjects "Sis, we all love you. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., too. I know you'll miss them, we'll miss you too. We'll be back to hang out at your home in New York soon enough." As T and Sasha hop in, Bobby adds "You're right man. Congrats. We love you." Sasha returns "Congrats to you two too. Love ya." TreMarion, Terry and Macie meet with Tynie and Bobby, all of them exchanging hugs before Tynie and Bobby find themselves waving farewell to their family and two friends.

"Wow, time's really flown. T and Sasha are engaged now; Macie and Daddy look like they're getting along great. You and I officially rededicated ourselves before the family. Now to see if Terry wants to chance falling in love." Tynie explores. "I already have, he doesn't. Not right now anyway. Yeah, time really has flown. I'm happy for them too, baby." Bobby concurs.

Taking his wife by the hand without a ring on it, Bobby walks them back to the Jeep. Hopping in together, Tynie celebrates "You were so sweet to have this all arranged baby! I love you so much, today's been wonderful!"

Looking her in the eyes before driving away, Bobby answers "It was no problem babe, love you too." On their way back to the beach house again, Tynie's mind rages with a wonder about bringing him something just as special. With a quick glance at Bobby's profile, she realizes those worries will only dampen the couple's day. Chuckling through a closed-mouth smile, Tynie eyes over the ring on her finger, then the one on his.

As they make it back to the vacation home, she exits the Jeep first, escorting Bobby inside. Securing the home behind them, Tynie's waited for by Bobby. "I love you babe." They say to one another, Tynie sliding up to his right side.

"You amazed me with that whole presentation, my love." She beams, kissing his cheek. "Thanks. Oh, and by the way: no trying to top this or worrying about giving me something as good as that." Bobby apprises, catching her smile start wavering. "You did that for both of us, ya big sweetie!" Tynie cheers, enveloping his shoulders in her arms. "I'm only sweet for you." Bobby vows under his breath, wrapping his arms around Tynie's waist.

"I didn't get T and Sasha anything for their engagement." Tynie concerns. "Yes we did." Bobby teases. "Does your being a sexy little sneak have anything to do with why they left so early?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, not telling you." Bobby recalls. Sliding her hands down his back, Tynie playfully bats Bobby's ass before kissing him passionately. As they enjoy this affection, Tynie and Bobby know T and Sasha will soon be celebrating their engagement in a similar manner. Bobby arranged it so that when the family, Terry and Macie get back to New York, TreMarion and Macie have the twins long enough for T and Sasha to go out to dinner. Tynie will find that much out, after they break off the kiss and can breathe for a couple minutes.

The time for dispelling this love display arrives, Bobby trying to explain while reclaiming air to his lungs. "Breathe first babe." Tynie pleads, scruffing his hair. Obeying, Bobby goes silent for a few minutes. Watchfully eyeing him, she remains concerned until hearing Bobby spill the beans about half of the plans he'd made. "Baby, you did all that." Tynie interrupts. "Yeah." Bobby confirms, getting hugged tightly. "No worries beautiful." Bobby chides under his breath, crashing Tynie's train of thought.

Going to her toes, Tynie starts to neck her husband, feeling Bobby secure her against him. Flittering kisses prior to totally pulling away, Tynie finds herself whisked into his arms, heading for the couch. Settling onto that furniture together, Bobby allows his lips to romantically explore every inch of Tynie from her cheeks to her collarbone. Feeling a return of his stubble alongside the fire of his kisses on her skin, Tynie mewls while rolling her head around. Rushedly draping the outside of her hips with his legs, Bobby keeps up the kisses while simultaneously feeling her bosom. Moaning as she leans against him, Tynie goads Bobby on. His hands roam all the way down her front, cupping the heat of Tynie's core outside her clothes.

Sliding his left hand down her thigh, Bobby's encouraged when Tynie curls up in his modified embrace. "Let's take this into more private settings…" Tynie offers, getting literally carried away from the living room. Not having been felt up like that by Bobby in a great while excites her, as Tynie's mind ravages with a plot to return every move he made.

Her arms drape the tops of Bobby's shoulders as they basically rush to the master bedroom, Tynie's eyes glinting with lust. "Soon enough my Queen." Bobby swears. Tynie runs her fingers through his hair as Bobby's told of her yearnings by her smile. Delicately dropping her onto the bed, Bobby sees Tynie get out of her clothes in a hurry.

Following her logic on that, Bobby plops beside her on the mattress. Splaying out onto his back, Bobby sees the love of his life slowly tether onto his side. Retreating her leg a bit, Tynie resumes kissing all over her man, permissing her hands to grope and toy with his member. Bobby moans as she keeps that up, Tynie pulling her hands away suddenly. Kicking her right leg over his waist, Tynie begins to saddle up on Bobby's erection. Riding him as soon as she can, Tynie works out every second of the cravings that have built up inside her. Holding on to her thighs, Bobby's hard-on gets worked over so intensely even with his bellows and groans, the need to get off they're presently sharing in isn't totally depicted.

As his hands paw at her thighs and ass, Tynie starts to moan and wail warnings of impending orgasm. Her hands clutch to his pecs when climax strikes, his hollerings being outdone by hers. Thrusting fiercely a few times as Tynie remained on top, Bobby decides to show his wife just how strongly his desire runs. Her hands rake all over his chest as the change-up of who has control of this intimacy's transferred, the power to Bobby's thrusts intensifying by the second. Tynie's bosom shakes wildly as he continues, Tynie's voice getting taxed by the loudness of her moans and howls. Contorting herself slightly as Bobby's manhood throbs, bulges, and pulses inside her, Tynie goes for a wild kiss.

Hearing her moan in his mouth, Bobby displays a bit of erotic ambidextriousity by extending the kiss long enough to cover when he comes. Screaming each other's names after they end this love display, Bobby and Tynie wilt into one another. As they cool down, Tynie unveils the couple had made love without taking off their rings. Composing themselves a little, they wind up aligning the rings to the phone charger for now.

Petting his chestfur, Tynie brags in Bobby's ear "You blew my mind gorgeous." Stretching out on top of him, Tynie smiles broadly. Stroking her hair out of her face, Bobby beams "You blew my mind beautiful." Sighing contentedly, Tynie doesn't speak, Bobby then laying her to the other side of the bed. Rolling to his left side, Bobby smiles just as widely as she has been. Running his hand down her right side, he checks Tynie's distributor wrap, then takes that damn thing off. Fiddling with the cartridge eject button, Bobby silently worries about his wife's cartridge not being exchanged yet.

That concern is declared as Tynie catches his smile dissipating. With a glance at the cartridge, Bobby learns the timing of his fret was perfect. Leaving the bed, Bobby gives his wife a quick kiss before the cartridges at last get swapped out. He also stashes the rings with their other new jewelry, the glow Tynie sees in Bobby's face and eyes citing that he'd found another properly-filled cartridge for her. The last thing he does prior to re-joining Tynie in the bed is charging their phone. Tynie waited for him with a giggly-and-elated smile on her lips, their day drawing to a close on an exuberant note.

Cuddling for the first time since they awoke, Tynie and Bobby keep the smiles they've sported pretty much all day up. Tynie looks over her husband's shoulder to find out their phone's battery is damn near dead, smiling as she says nothing. Bobby reaches back for that device, knowing they should eat, when Tynie interrupts his motives "Honey, leave that charge. I'd rather not have it hang up on a delivery guy for our dinner. I'm sorry but hanging up on people is reserved for when one of us is pissed or it's urgent. At least to me, anyway. I'm going to get dressed, and it'll all be covered. Yeah, it may not be very romantic, but I truly don't want to rub anyone the wrong way. We had that in abundance the last time we were here, and even after the fact. You know what I mean by that."

Sliding his arm back to her side, Bobby teases "I'll be waiting." Kissing quickly, Tynie gets out of bed and dresses. "Sweetheart, what you said about hanging up on people: covers me." Bobby informs, smiling proudly. Walking out of the master bedroom backwards, Tynie shows a giggly and proud smile back, turning around so she doesn't fall flat on her ass.

Practically running to the kitchen seconds after she's out of Bobby's sight-line, Tynie gathers up all she can carry out of the fridge. Bobby later sees her arms full, leaping out of bed to assist his wife, worrying "You know I don't like it when you do that." "You were relaxing, and after what you did for us and the family: you deserved to. Relax, my King. I'm alright." Tynie overrides, the two then taking everything to the bed. Bobby diverts to get them drinks, as she sits on one side of what had been gathered. Again joining her, Tynie gets served her drink as they start eating. They don't really touch the drinks until finishing, those being ended before Bobby kisses Tynie quickly once more. Holding up one finger as Bobby dons a pair of shorts, he wordlessly requests she stay put. Complying, she readies the bed for the end of their day.

Returning to the master bedroom fifteen minutes later, Bobby finds Tynie comfortably laid out on his side of the bed. The sheet they've covered in through both their Hawaiian vacations is thrown about her waist, Tynie calling Bobby over with a curl of a finger. Ending the gap between them in a bit of a rush, Bobby overtakes the side of the bed typically slept on by Tynie. They both go for the sheet, tossing it over one another as the last kiss for today is shared in. Taking their time in that affection, Tynie and Bobby stave off slumber.

Dissipating the love display slowly, they say "I love you" softly to one another. Even though the couple has two more weeks in Hawaii, they don't wish that time to rush by. Their family and friends know the couple misses them; however, everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby is also aware the couple needs this time away. Today's been a really good one, events enjoyed by Tynie, Bobby and their family making that happen. T and Sasha are engaged, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. basically growing like little weeds. The truth about TreMarion and Macie's relationship will soon be uncovered, not by whom Macie expects either. As for Terry, he's happy being single for now, yet everyone around him prays someday Terry will be willing to try loving someone again. As Tynie said earlier today:

Time's really flying by…


	116. Ch 116

Title: On The Flip Side

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

In New York, T and Sasha find themselves enjoying the sheen of celebration from becoming engaged. TreMarion and Macie took Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for longer than just to allow T and Sasha time out for dinner, the twins being dropped off in a couple hours. Sasha didn't want to sleep in the ring, babying it into the box T provided as they prepare for the rest of their day. Terry wasn't a buzzkill with his desires to remain single, everyone understanding in their own right.

T and Sasha make it through breakfast before Macie calls to ask about bringing Ty- Leah and Bobby Jr. back to the house. Learning T and Sasha were good with any time after they clean up from the meal, Macie concurs before relaying the message to TreMarion. Macie's FBI buddies kept excellent watch over the properties while the family was in Hawaii and involved with Tynie and Bobby's rededication ceremony, Terry paying them for their trouble. Twenty minutes later, Macie's delivering the babies to their parents, getting hugged as T and Sasha greet her.

TreMarion followed Macie at a distance, hoping to give his girlfriend a bit of time with the family that's in this state. "Daddy, you didn't have to do that." Sasha chides. "I know sweetie. I wanted Macie to be able to have a few moments with you two." TreMarion admits.

As Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are taken out of their car seats and laid into the bassinettes, Sasha watches them both start to nap. "Thanks guys, have a good one. We love you." T assures. "We love you too. We will." Macie adds.

"Congratulations" shared with all of them, TreMarion sees Macie out as Sasha locks the house. Terry kicks back as today certifies his retirement as a federal judge, the party delayed until Tynie and Bobby are back from vacation. TreMarion, Macie, T, and Sasha plan to hold off on totally celebrating that until everyone's present, Macie covering them for the gift to be given today. T, Sasha, and TreMarion learn that when Macie texts "I'm taking a couple hours break from watching Tynie and Bobby's house. I have something to drop off to Terry. Relax guys, it's all good. Love you." T and TreMarion reply "As long as you're safe. Love you too."

Promising she will be, Macie concludes the conversation. Terry has no idea what Macie and the family plan to give him to honor the impending retirement, all he's aware of is a final meet-up at the federal courthouse.

TreMarion relays the time and location of the meeting to Macie and the others, attaching "I don't want the babies out in a potential rainstorm, I'm going alone. Macie has to watch Tynie and Bobby's house. I'll be safe. Love you." Macie and the others realize TreMarion's attempting to protect Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., accepting his terms in their response text. Terry alters the entire plan by sending "The meeting isn't a celebration TreMarion, it's red-tape related. I've already appraised them that my attorney's on vacation. I'll be in out and done inside of an hour. We'll party when Tynie and Bobby get home." Honoring his words, TreMarion sends off a restatement of what Terry told him. Everyone arranges to have as much of a relaxing day as they can, also agreeing to keep in contact in case of emergencies.

The family's bonded without worrying Tynie and Bobby much, TreMarion and Macie enhancing that at a slowly romantic pace from what nearly everyone can presently tell. T and Sasha realize that first, recalling how TreMarion treated Macie as they left that residence. "Tynie and Bobby already blessed them. I bet there was a catch involved for Macie too. I know how protective Tynie is over those who matter." T relays. "Yeah, if Macie hurts Daddy. Tynie'll kill her." Sasha attributes, then going into grand detail as to why that's the case. T gasps in awe at what TreMarion romantically survived in the past year, verifying "Yeah, Tynie will kill Macie if TreMarion's hurt."

Over the phone, TreMarion and Macie talk about everything this side of that underlying catch to Tynie's blessing. Macie gets wind of it anyway, after having learned a lot about what TreMarion's been through and being previously aware as to Tynie's protectiveness. All this happened as Terry headed off to the federal courthouse for the last time. Like Terry told TreMarion, the resolution of his retirement is cleared in terms of paperwork inside of an hour. Arriving back at his house, Terry's greeted by a nervously smiling Macie. Handing her brother in-law a gift bag, Macie hugs Terry and leaves without a word. The card inside that gift bag celebrates Terry's career and accomplishments for the family, speaking better than Macie could anyway. Terry learns that as he goes inside and secures his house. Settling the gift bag which also now has the red tape that confirms his retirement to the floor beside his recliner, Terry sees a very large vintage Merlot poking out.

"Those little shits." Terry grumbles, reading the card. One line sticks out more than the others: We love ya dude. Enjoy this. "That sounds like Tynie, but she's in Hawaii. Under that script lays another remark "We did this on Little Shit and Bobby's behalf. They'd have insisted anyway." Laughing as he read those two lines, Terry uncovered Macie and the others were right.

Across town in Tynie's living room, Macie sends a text to the couple that says "It's done. We'll party later. Love you." Tynie and Bobby are awakened by the sound of their phone going off in Hawaii moments later, her leaping to answer it with a start. "Ok sista. Love you too." Tynie fires off, grumbling under her breath as Bobby slept.

His arms awaited her return, Bobby saying in his sleep "Sorry that scared you baby." Cuddling up against him, Tynie murmurs "It's ok gorgeous. Thank god everyone's ok." "Amen to that sugar." Bobby mumbles, the two then going right back to sleep.

Back in New York, T and Sasha share in romances whenever they're not caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. The twins sense a new happiness in the home, sharing in it with smiles and delicate coos every time they're held. Tynie and Bobby will soon find out about TreMarion and Macie fighting in their absence as Macie wants to leap levels in the relationship. Thing is, Macie doesn't know if it'll be TreMarion or T that sells her out.

Terry has more time on his hands, the day's celebration being cut into by a call from one of his kids. T.J. on the other end is in a panic, freaking out "Dad, I'm about to lose the house. The bank's been on my nuts about payments when I lost my job. I am on unemployment. Kadie and the kids, all of them, live with me. I don't want them homeless. What do I do?!" "Son, you authorize me to talk to them. Then you give them my landline number. After that, you go about your day." Terry orders. "Ok dad. Will do. Thank you!" T.J. gasps. "Love you son. You and Kadie will be debt free by the end of the day. I know what I'm doing, and you're NOT to argue with me." Terry mandates.

"Love you Dad. You got it!" T.J. blurts, the two then hanging up. Terry honors the plan discussed with his son, covering Kadie's debts too. The bankers learn they're dealing with a freshly-retired federal judge, doing all he says without a contest. Terry later calls T.J. back, informing "Son, you and Kadie are cleared. No more debts. Hope to see you all Saturday." "Dad, you will! We swear it! Thank you!" Kadie hollers in the backdrop, T.J. being to shocked to speak. "Love you all. See you then." Terry assures. T.J. finally finds his voice, sending love back to Terry on the behalf of all the people in his home. Hanging up at the same time, Terry, his kids and grandkids all breathe a sigh of relief.

Electing to put away the paperwork from his retirement, Terry also sets the Merlot to chill in his fridge. Making himself a double bourbon, Terry prays that this bailout of his kids will be the only one needed anytime soon. The other concern Terry has is about the turnout of the family reunion on Saturday. TreMarion, Macie and the others are reminded of that particular meeting by a text sent from Terry. All of them vow to only communicate with Terry on that day if it's absolutely needed, basically ordering their lawyer to "focus on his family."

Macie attaches a promise to be at the next family meet up, as her FBI buddies weren't able to monitor Tynie and Bobby's house that weekend. The ones who were in charge of surveilling the family's property in their absence yesterday all got called into various cases, Macie having to break the news to Terry. "They did enough as it is, Macie. I already compensated them. Relax, I have plenty to live on." Terry counters in his reply text.

Sighing relaxedly, Macie ends the conversation. Everyone who'd used their phones in those talks sets them to charge, Tynie and Bobby again being excluded. Terry at last finishes the double bourbon he made, deciding to spend the rest of the day preparing for Saturday's event. T and Sasha have a bit of a busy afternoon, household chores overtaking the time they're not handling the needs of the babies. TreMarion's busy cleaning his home again too, periodically relaxing. Macie canvasses and cleans up whatever she uses in Tynie and Bobby's house. T.J. and Kadie prepare their children for meeting up with Terry again, answering all the questions that come with such an undertaking. The kids are surprisingly mature about that circumstance, every one of them grateful that Terry, or as they call him "PaPa T" is liberated of Kaytie and her bullshit.

In their own rights, pretty much everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby as of late has reason to be happy. Thing is, the couple will not learn the total scope of elation in detail until they return to New York. The events of the day hold a special meaning to Terry's grandkids especially, as they never knew when they'd feel comfortable being at "Papa T's" again. T.J. and Kadie are just as mellowed as their kids, as Terry showed he'd never allow them to lose it all. T.J. and Kadie do find themselves cutting into their relaxation, however, to plan for Terry's bailout this time being the only one they'll ever need. What his kids don't know yet is: Terry set them up so "losing a job" wouldn't lead to being anything outside of comfortable in their home. The things that aren't yet known will be, in due time. As they say on the streets, it'll be caught:

On the flip side…


	117. Ch 117

Title: Unfortunately Expected Ends

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

After the typical morning regimen in their home, Friday morning starts for Kadie and T.J. unlike many others before it, as T.J.'s son Kurk answers the door for a man with a badge. "DAD!" Kurk yells, getting T.J. to come running to the door. Some papers T.J. basically expected being served him; Kadie's next to receive the same news. Signing for those papers, Kadie has Kurk usher the other kids to the back of the house. Complying without a word, Kurk and the other children all head for the basement entertainment area.

T.J. calls Terry, relaying what he just got as Kadie secures the home behind the process server. "Dad, I'm being taken for a divorce. Kadie too. Marcis and Janea are also forfeiting their rights to the kids. We've not heard from those two in eight months, now this gets sprung on us. Kurk answered the door for the process server too!" "Son, relax. Tell me when the court date is." Terry calms. "Dad, it's the 16th of next month at 9a.m. I and Kadie have 30 days to respond." T.J. informs. "You put those papers away for now, son. We deal with that in a couple weeks. You'll be within the deadline, no worries." Terry plans. "Dad, Kadie and I cannot afford an attorney." T.J. worries.

"Son, I got that covered. Thing is, the lawyer I know is on vacation for the next two weeks. Trust me, you and Kadie are covered rather well when Tynie gets wind of this shit." Terry consoles. "Wait. You mean to tell me…" T.J. guesses. "Yeah son, the same woman who helped me after Kaytie left. Tynie's a family woman too, so like I said: you and Kadie are GOLDEN when she hears this. You won't owe her a thing either. Trust me." Terry returns. "Dad, that's putting you." T.J. starts. "Bullshit. I'm helping my family." Terry interrupts.

From there, the two men plan out Saturday's itinerary as Kadie makes coffee. "Dad, thank you again. Try to have a good day. Kadie, the kids, and I all love you." T.J. offers. "I will son, love you all too." Terry assures hanging up. Charging his phone, T.J. instructs Kadie to stash the papers away from the view of the kids, yet in a place that's easily remembered. "According to Dad, we're golden when some chick named Tynie gets back from vacation. She's the lawyer that helped Dad after Kaytie pulled her bullshit." T.J. announces.

Terry calls Macie, praying what he claimed on Tynie's name is alright. "Tell her everything. Emphasize that a KID answered the door for a process server, and as far as I can see it all will be well. Trust me." Macie advises. "I don't want to intrude on their vacation." Terry frets. "Simple, you tell Tynie you learned this shit while she was unavailable, and you didn't know if a new set of clients quantified as an emergency. Then go into what I told you." Macie prescribes. Noting her plan, Terry sighs in relief before absolving "You're right. Thanks." They agree on a promise to have a good day before ending the conversation.

Laying her phone to charge, Macie goes about surveilling Tynie and Bobby's property as a prayer is silently sent up regarding what Terry was instructed to do. TreMarion, T, and Sasha have no idea about that happening just yet, Macie texting them all on a break from her canvassing "Terry's got a family situation that will take up the bulk of his weekend. I really can't explain it further. All I can say is this: I hope Tynie doesn't kill him for the things he told his kids."

TreMarion intrudes "Tynie won't commit capitol murder, Macie. Terry reacted on instinct. As long as there's a plan in place to inform Tynie, we're good." T answers for himself and Sasha "TreMarion's right. Macie, relax. Tynie reserves her wrath for defending clients or tearing assholes new assholes. She trusts Terry's gut calls, so we're good." Macie concurs with that logic, as they all lay their phones aside again. In another part of town, Kadie and T.J. are relegated to telling the kids the bad news.

Kurk acts as the spokesman for the small group of kids, announcing "Dad, I'm sorry if this disrespects you in any way. Those two showed their hand by leaving us all in the dust, much less pulling this. I know you hated my answering the door to that dude with a badge, but I'm not about to slam a door in the face of anyone with a badge. You and Aunt Kadie are hurting, and we kids are all sorry for that. Trust us Dad; we have who loves us around now. I don't know about this Tynie Papa T speaks of, yet I do know Papa T doesn't trust a lot of people. That ought to account for something with her."

The small group of children ranging in age from eight to twelve sits back and nod at the eldest kids' remarks, verifying their solidarity. Kadie and T.J. share a look before Kadie speaks up "Kurk, you handled that well. You all have. We're just sorry to have to tell you this. Your uncle T.J. and I saw it coming, though. Unfortunately, we knew in the back of our minds when those two left hand-in-hand what would come of it. Lord willing this Tynie takes our cases." Kurk's cousin Lena inquires "I know this sounds nuts, but can we have a day out of the house. Ya know. As a family?" T.J. and Kadie nod, Kurk and Lena wrangling up their siblings to prepare for the outing.

Terry contemplates texting Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion calling to talk him out of it. "Man, we love how you keep us all in the loop with legal situations. Go with the plan Macie gave ya. You relax today, tomorrow's kind of big for you. Don't worry; the family will only call you out if it's urgent." Terry concedes "Alright man. I owe you two." "Not in our eyes ya don't. We'll talk later." TreMarion objects.

Again conceding, Terry ends the conversation, prior to setting his phone on the charger. TreMarion texts Macie and the others, saying "We go with whatever plan Macie has for telling Tynie about this. I just found out Terry's family situation involves kids. Love you all. I promised Terry we'd only call if it's urgent." T attaches "Kids are involved?! Tynie's going to be all over this shit!" Macie senses "Yeah, Tynie's going to be extra fierce on this one. DO NOT CONTACT her about it while on vacation. I found out the situation has a bit of time after they get back." TreMarion and T confirm "Got it!" Macie sends love and a confirmation of the plan to "only call Terry out if it's urgent" before T alters "We all relax at home today, only heading out for absolute necessities. We carry that plan over until Monday, to give Terry a break." TreMarion adds "Macie, T read my mind. Nicely done son! Love you all!" Firing off a text of love to everyone, including Terry, all parties involved in the conversation plug their phones into the charger.

The family and Terry loathe not informing Tynie about this new circumstance, yet they all are guessing what her reaction would be should they contact her while vacationing. T.J., Kadie and their kids have a great day out, not letting the first news of their day impede in the slightest. Kurk and Lena teach their younger siblings a lot about love, as the littler ones have all kinds of questions. Not wishing to step on the disciplinary toes of their parents, Kurk and Lena divert the heavier questions with "We'll talk to Mama and Uncle T.J. about that later. Today's a fun day. Ok?"

T.J. and Kadie beam with pride as they take the kids back to the house, both being pleasantly surprised by how the eldest children are handling this circumstance. "Dad, I don't know this Tynie at all. Thing is, I can't shake this feeling she'd want us happy. Especially after what happened." Kurk whispers. "Don't shake that feeling son. Work with it. I don't know Tynie either, but Papa T trusts her rather deeply." T.J. assures.

That sect of Terry's family has a good time in their home after being out for a few hours, movies and meals shared in the new peace Kurk alluded to. Terry learns of the up-beat curve in the day shared by T.J., Kadie, Kurk, Lena and the other grandkids. Also being told of Kurk's shocking maturity in this matter, Terry appraises "He's leading the way for the other kids. You two still be mindful of him and Lena. If anything concerns you with how the kids take this in the coming days: DO NOT HESITATE to call me!" Terry educates. "You got it Dad. Sorry we crashed your retirement weekend." T.J. swears. "You didn't. It's ok." Terry overrules, then sending love to that part of his family.

Macie, TreMarion, T, and Sasha won't be updated about this new ordeal until they find out how Tynie considers it. Terry decreed that in the last promise of this most recent call, saying "I'll keep this between us until my lawyer gets back in town. I know how she works. Like I said, you're all golden." T.J. accepts that willingly, vowing to relay the news to Kadie.

Hanging up, both men set their phones to charge, hoping those devices won't be needed again. Kurk and Lena handle getting the other kids ready for bed, saying to the adults in the room "We want to do this. You two try and relax. After all, you've gotten the brunt of this news. We just hope how we handled the harder questions earlier wasn't wrong." Kadie announces "You handled it well, we're helping you two. We insist." T.J. gets up to follow his sister, the family preparing to end their day together.

The younger kids worry about this change in their lives, Kadie and T.J. soothing "We're together, Papa T knows someone who may help. She's on vacation right now, but we're ok." Kissing all the kids goodnight, Kadie and T.J. retire to the rooms not overtaken by minors.

Terry gets called by Tynie, whom originally does so to congratulate him on retiring. "Thank you Tynie. You may kill me for this…" Terry initiates.

"What hit?" Tynie intrudes. Terry relates the situation with his kids and their pending divorces, adding that a child answered the door for the process server. "Terry THAT was all you had to say. I got them when I get back. No charge! Let em know man! I'm aware Macie, Daddy, T and Sasha wanted this to be held back until Bobby and I returned. When MINORS are involved in shit like THIS: It's an AUTOMATIC emergency. They weren't sure I'd be OK with this, so any plans they had to tell me later are to be reserved in case I have a phone malfunction in the future and this kind of shit hits." Tynie interrupts. "You got it." Terry attaches.

"Terry, dude. We love how you've handled our legal affairs. You're not in trouble. Macie likely crafted that way to tell me because she didn't know what I took as an emergency. Bobby or I one will tell you if we ever deem a call for a non-urgent situation. As long as your kids have those divorce papers where I can get at em when I get back, they're so golden even God's blushing right now!" Tynie educates as Bobby listens in. "I'll let them know." Terry promises.

"Terry, two more things sweetie: advise your kids that I WILL need to meet with them to learn the full-scope of what brought all this shit on. Tell Daddy and the others that you're on-call to your kids until I get those divorces done. Trust me, once they hear that: you'll only be called in absolute urgent situations. We love the others." Tynie extends. "I'm all over it Tynie. They'll know. Thank you for this!" Terry proclaims, hanging up.

Charging their phone as that call awakened her from a bit of a nap, Tynie gives an apologetic look. "No need for that babe. You leapt on instinct and handled it wonderfully." Bobby counters. In his living room, Terry texts T.J. and Kadie saying "She knows. You're golden just as I promised. You two will have meetings with her in two weeks. Apparently, since there are minors involved in this, Tynie had no problem taking a call about the circumstances while on vacation. Hell, I didn't know." T.J. replies "We'll be early to those meetings. Thanks Dad. Kadie and I love you. Her phone's too low on battery right now to answer this. I'll tell her."

Terry accepts that, admitting what he'd done to the other family in his life with a mass text. "She's right, I didn't know. I shoulda guessed." Macie concurs.

T and TreMarion verify "Terry, you went with your gut on that. We're good, just like Tynie said. We love them and you." Terry's final text for the day is to tell the other family in his life about being "on-call to his kids."

T finalizes "Terry, we know Tynie told you to tell us that. After what's hit: it's a given. We'll only call you out if other avenues of resolution don't go anywhere. I speak for the family and Macie on this one, since everyone may really need to charge their phones." T, Macie, and TreMarion all send love to each other, before yet again everybody's phones are set to charge.

In the master bedroom of their beach house, Tynie's clinging to Bobby stronger than she has the entirety of their vacation.

"I just got another crash course, babe. I'm so blessed to have you. You have no idea." She weeps. "I'm just as blessed to have you baby. Everything's alright. We deal with that news when we go back to New York. I know it stings you, honey. Trust me, it will all work out." Bobby vows, petting her right cheek with his palm.

Up until that call from Terry, Tynie and Bobby had a pretty good day. Nothing intruded on their time together, every waking moment prior to being contacted with that situation being spent all smiles. Letting Bobby's hold soothe her a bit, Tynie swears "The two who caused this whole thing have NO IDEA who the hell they're fuckin with!" "They'll learn, but it'll be too little too late." Bobby vouches, going in for a kiss. As they share in that affection, Tynie goes right back into being full-scale happy while on vacation. Giggling as they dispel the kiss, Tynie's face glows just as it has the bulk of the day. "Your love is mystical." She whispers, petting Bobby's curls. With a cheeky smile, Bobby amends "Our love is mystical." Bobby goes about making sure her distributor cartridge is changed out as Tynie attempts to return to a state of full relaxation. Soon as the cartridges are switched out, Bobby and she cuddle up, grateful that the bad news part of today is over.

T, Sasha, Macie, TreMarion, Terry, T.J., Kadie, Kurk, Lena and the other kids all close out their Friday with some peace in their hearts. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. got cared for whenever it was needed, which is why T handled a lot of the communication. Terry understood why there were delays in replies from that couple, reminding everyone else directly linked to Tynie and Bobby as of late. After the news T.J.'s given Terry these past couple days, an extra bit of worrying has been par for Terry's course.

T.J. and Kadie are shocked that their Dad's lawyer took a call about a new case while vacationing, while at the same time silently hopeful Tynie can at last set them free of the ones who walked away. Kurk and Lena pray that the pain they've lived alongside that of their parents and siblings will pass in time, adding grace to be sent on Tynie's behalf as they last knew "She may help us."

Even though Kurk is a minor, he handled today better than some adults may have. Tynie and Bobby are honored that their family and Macie would go as far as to delay the word about this new case until the couple's vacation ended, yet that wasn't necessary. Terry and Macie learned as much, the family basically confirming that in the conversations which followed the news-bringing one. T again stepped in at just the right time, doing so to show his hand yet again to Macie and the family. Tynie wasn't expecting that type of call while away with Bobby, but now it's been handled for the time being.

However, who can really expect having their kid answer the door for a process server?! T.J. and Kadie hoped those papers wouldn't be served within a thousand feet of their children, discovering when that hope got shot down, just how wise Kurk became after his dad bailed on him. As for Lena, she's trying to be strong for the littler ones, but her heart breaks in secret. Terry advised his adult children on how to handle any pain this change in their situation brings, taking a page from Tynie's book.

Tynie and Bobby still have two weeks of sand and sun to enjoy, and they're going to do that as much as they can. In relation to the papers and news obtained by Kadie and T.J. this morning, it was an:

Unfortunately expected end….


	118. Ch 118

Title: Decency and Respect are dead….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine

Terry's most nerve-wracking day in many years arrives, as he knows this afternoon will be the first time he'll see his kids and grandkids in over twelve months. They've communicated by phone a couple times in the past week, yet a lot of what runs through Terry's mind is list of nagging worries. Checking his house for last-minute preparations, T.J. calls wondering if his dad had moved since they were last over. "No son, I'm still in this house." Terry answers, finding out the kids are on their way. Running around the house as Terry waits for his family to show up, his mind still rages with those unspoken concerns.

The peace behind his racing thoughts is soon broken by a knock at the door. Five young kids file in as Terry opens the house, Kadie and T.J. following them. Everyone flows into the living room as Kadie asks "Daddy, would you be offended if I got my first name legally changed?" "No, honey. I already know why you asked me that." Terry concludes, the three adults then making idle chit chat. Kurk and Lena have the other kids distracted with a couple of handheld gaming systems, T.J. asking the two eldest kids to take every minor into another room. Five minutes pass before the living room has only adults in it, the kids ducking into one of Terry's main floor guest rooms with the door cracked.

The idle chit chat is overtaken with concern about the news Kadie and T.J. got yesterday. "I really didn't know Tynie'd have taken that call while vacationing. Evidently, she's really protective of kids. I take it you two know what I mean by that." Terry supposes. "Hold it, Dad. You called her on vacation to represent us?!" Kadie squeals. Terry nods remorsefully. "Sis, I know what Dad means about this Tynie being protective of kids. She's got a strict set of personal rules that kids come first regardless that apparently means Dad's call wasn't a problem. God I hope she won't get mad at me for claiming that on her name." T.J. infers. "Son, she won't. Trust me. She basically quoted you. I can't call her again for another two weeks though." Terry assures, the remorse leaving him.

Kadie looks at the two men surrounding her, adding "Dad, I was really surprised by Lena and Kurks' reaction. They really stepped up. I just hope.." "Sis, you and Dad have a drink. I got that." T.J. intrudes, leaving the room. Terry gets up to make sure his home's secured before making the drinks his son referred to, serving Kadie.

Less than five minutes later, T.J.'s in the guest room telling the kids to shut off the game systems and talk with him. Shutting the door behind them all, T.J. tells the children to "pull no punches" and that "no language is too curt" for how they feel and why. Lena speaks up first, confessing of her agony and rage. Kurk consoles her before T.J. can, attaching his own regards about the situation.

The younger kids only ask two questions "Why did this happen to us? What did we do that was so wrong?" T.J. covers those answers as best he can, swearing "We're going to be fine now. They're the ones losing out, not us. Especially when this Tynie gets fully involved in it." Lena stops crying to ask "Tynie's taking these cases?!" "Apparently so." T.J. certifies, the younger kids going dead silent.

"Dad, we need you to find something out for us. Get word on what Ms. Tynie wants for taking our cases when Aunt Kadie said she's vacationing. Get back to me, I got the rest." Kurk plans. "On that note son, I'll be right back." T.J. retorts, leaving the room. Going to his Dad's side, T.J. relays what Kurk just told him. "Son, Tynie won't go there. Especially not coming from a minor. She told me." Terry mumbles. "How do I.." T.J. starts. "Bro, you have a drink with Dad. I got that part." Kadie interrupts. Changing out positions in terms of talking to the kids, Kadie explains what Terry told T.J. in her own words.

"But mama, we're supposed to pay for things we get." Lena objects. "According to Ms. Tynie, at least from what PaPa T told Aunt Kadie, we've paid enough." Kurk translates, getting Kadie to point at him with a smile. "If that's how Ms. Tynie wants it." Lena forfeits. "On that one, I'll be back later." Kadie supposes, leaving the room with the door again cracked. "Daddy, you said you can't call Tynie for two weeks, right? Can I get her number real quick?" Kadie asks.

Terry gets Kadie's number off of T.J., sending them both a text with Tynie's contact information. When Kadie goes to program that number to her phone, Tynie gets called by accident. "Hello?" Tynie asks, obtaining an explanation from Kadie on how she got that number. "Ok. Terry was told to do that. He best have informed you I'm not taking any kind of payment for taking these cases. Not when you and your brother got kids to care for, goes against my personal ethics code. I don't mean to be brash about it, I'm just trying to explain that firmly." Tynie elaborates. Learning that the kids call her "Ms. Tynie," Tynie alters "I love the respect they're intending on, but I'm more comfortable being called simply Tynie. Let em know for me, and I'll see y'all in two weeks. Have fun with Terry, he kicks ass!" Before hanging up, Kadie promises she'll honor her new attorney's requests.

Pocketing the couple's phone, Tynie grumbles "A margarita right now would kick ass.." Kissing her quickly, Bobby assures "No problem babe." Tynie feels his hand go into her pocket, only to discover in Bobby's absence that the phone's not on her anymore.

As he makes them margaritas, Bobby texts Terry, Macie, T, and TreMarion, saying firmly "We're not taking any calls that don't involve sating the twins from missing us, medical emergencies, or crimes committed against the family until we get back. Tynie's needed this down time, as have I. I'll be damned if two new cases are going to overtake it!"

Everyone sent that message agrees, Terry confessing "I've already warned the two new clients NOT to call you two again until it's been A MINIMUM of 72 hours after your return. We're having fun, by the way." Not answering that text, Bobby pockets the phone and makes a margarita that Tynie's yet to have: a chocolate one.

Bringing those to her another ten minutes later, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry this took so long babe. I had to set them straight." "Never apologize for defending me." Tynie overrules, taking both margaritas from him. Sitting beside her, Bobby goes quiet as Tynie adores the new libation and gives him one. Taking one of his arms and wrapping herself in it, she beams "Ohh baby, this is heaven. The drink's pretty damn good too." Trying his, Bobby agrees, returning what she said about this being "heaven."

"We got to find out what Terry's obsession with 72 hours is." Bobby laughs, as they break from the drinks. "72 hours? That's simple. Many places that people are ordered to go to in the name of handling legal issues, like getting a license renewed tend to take all fuckin day. Terry's obsession with that is simply to allow the time it'll take to make those kinds of things happen. Hell, before I met you, I had an obsession with 96 hours." Tynie explores.

Erupting in laughter at the tail end of her statement, Bobby realizes his wife made a damn good point. "You totally didn't see THAT coming.." Tynie giggles. Going back to their drinks, Bobby confesses "Actually no, I didn't." Tapering off their laughs, the couple goes silent until their drinks are ended.

Terry knows it's best not to bother the couple regarding the divorces again until they get back from vacation, yet Kadie's making a scene about "having to wait for her freedom." T.J. snarls "You could always fork out the money for another attorney. Tynie's on vacation, and she has just as much right to her own life outside of being a lawyer as Dad does!" Lena's had enough of her mother's attitude, intervening "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to Mom! It's OBVIOUS your drinking buddies are more important than the family! Your constant desire to get shitfaced is why Daddy left! I'm not stupid! I don't want to live with you and your lies anymore, neither does anyone else here!"

Terry poses "Lena, are you willing to say that in front of a judge?" "When?!" Lena asks back, implying her answer. Kurk basically steals T.J.'s phone, calling Macie in a panic, elaborating through stammered breaths "Aunt Macie, It's Kurk. Lena and Aunt Kadie are getting into it. Dad and Papa T heard the truth behind Aunt Kadie's divorce. I'm scared. I don't want my cousins in foster care. Tynie's on vacation for two weeks.. What do I do?" "Kurk, you give this phone to your grandfather. Then you get the kids the hell out of that room. Lena too." Macie instructs.

Less than five minutes later, Macie and Terry are talking as T.J. takes his dad's phone to dial 911. "I'll have the kids stay here until Tynie gets back. I'll take temporary custody of Kadie's kids for that long. When social services hear what Lena has to say on top of the scene you're hearing in the background, they won't let Kadie have custody. Thank you Macie. I know how to work it from here." Terry concludes, hanging up. Macie sets down her phone, praying the kids over at Terry's are alright.

Twenty minutes later, she confides in TreMarion about the turnout with Kadie. "You did right Macie. Go ahead and have a drink, do what you can to relax. You really can't do any more until Terry gets his end covered." TreMarion elicits as Macie finishes. Discovering he's right, Macie goes with the plan she just got. TreMarion calls Terry, concerned with an offer "Macie told me, man. If you, your son, or those kids need anything.. You know what to do."

"Sure do man, you two are to stand down until Tynie gets back. I got temporary custody of Kadie's kids. Social services didn't even have to speak, Kadie just surrendered her rights. Lena told them why anyhow, saying it was a way for her to prepare for showing in divorce court. It's sad that a 12 year old has to say that." Terry instructs. "Have Lena talk to Tynie about that one, you know when. I'm going to sound like Tynie when I say: Hang up on me and call Kadie's bank dude. Get your money back if it's possible." TreMarion plots. "That was the plan." Terry surmises, hanging up.

TreMarion then texts T, advising "Only if it's ABSOLUTELY urgent do we call Terry or Tynie again before Tynie and Bobby get back from vacation. Shit's gotten LIVE in Terry's family. That's all I can really say." Sending a separate text to Macie, TreMarion educates "I'll help you any way I can. Same with Terry, his grandkids, and his son." T doesn't contest TreMarion's advice, Macie graciously accepts TreMarion's offer for future references: both done in separate replies. Terry knows nothing of those conversations, getting told by his bank that Kadie already forfeited all the monies that didn't go to bailing her out of debt.

Consenting to the pending money wires, Terry learns they'll take a few days, due entirely to the amount involved. Terry knows why that is, mandating the account be noted with his updated number in case the federal agents that wire's being reported to have inquires. T.J. awaits the end of his father's call, regretting the position Kadie put Terry and Macie in. "Dad, you don't apologize for her. Aunt Kadie's a grown woman, and if Ms. Tynie found out you said sorry for what just hit: she'd be pissed. I don't know how I know that, though." Kurk intrudes. "Son, Kurk's right. He beat me to it." Terry admonishes.

The two adult men go silent for a moment, Kurk continuing to display an unexpected maturity. "I feel bad for Lena and her two sisters. I can't believe they lived through that, and I think they'll need counseling. I don't know how to tell them. I don't want them bottling this up, or hating me." Kurk realizes. "Son, you leave that to me and your grandfather for now. You've done enough as it is. Please, try to just be a kid for a while.. Ok?" Kurk requires.

"OK dad." Kurk concedes, heading into the room with the other kids. Terry gets called by the social services agent who was just at his house, being told the property belonging to Kadie's three kids is still intact at T.J.'s home.. According to Kadie. Handing the phone to T.J., Terry curtly nods. "You are consented to search my entire house. Do it like you would a standard welfare check. That's my only condition." T.J. authorizes.

The social services agent promises to abide by the sole condition before mentioning her plan to have the kids' property brought to Terry's. "I'll wait up for that, my Dad's in another room trying to console the kids." T.J. notes, hanging up. Two hours later, the belongings of Lena and her sisters was delivered to Terry's. T.J. had not-so-surprising backup in bringing that all inside, Kurk and Terry insisted. Lena had eyes on the kids, with Terry's phone on her in-case of an emergency. Terry learned how little Lena and her sisters had while living with Kadie, vowing under his breath "Yeah, that's changing. Definitely before Tynie gets back."

Kurk locked up the house behind them, wondering "PaPa T, is there any way we guys can take the girls shopping tomorrow?" "Kid's a genius!" T.J. commends. Terry implies "You got your answer." Lena returns her grandfather's phone, not saying a word about overhearing that conversation.

"I'm going to help Lena with the kids. Get them cleaned up and what not." Kurk and T.J. decree at the same time. "I'm going to relax then." Terry assumes, charging his phone. Something comes of the repeated baths taken in Terry's restroom, none of the kids seeming to mind Kadie leaving. Lena relegates "Uncle T.J., we've talked about this. Kurk's helped us see what real love is, you have too. We need counseling though, and we know it. Not just me and my sisters, but your kids too. You know why I went there."

"We'll arrange that in a couple weeks. Right now, we're going to do our best to have a good time as a family." T.J. counters. Every child is cleaned and ready for bed, Terry arising to show them all to a second floor of the house. The girls had been so used to sharing one bed that when Lena saw that wasn't needed anymore, she cried. Kurk leapt into action, soothing "Lena, you're OK. We're safe now. PaPa T's doing this so that we all have some space, that's all. I'll be in the next room." The other kids heard that, silently splitting the other rooms so T.J. had privacy as well. T.J. turns to his father, murmuring "The kids confessed. They need counseling." "We have that covered, son." Terry confirms. Moments after T.J.'s phone is on the charger in one of the guestrooms, T.J. and the kids relaxed with the minors sleeping more soundly than they had in months.

Terry retrieved his phone, charging it on his end table, before succumbing to a hard and tearful sleep. Today didn't turn out as Terry saw coming, yet things happened which direly needed to. T.J.'s in tears while slumbering too, the youngest ones in his life already being put through hell.

Tynie and Bobby are totally oblivious to those developments, everyone who matters pretty much heeding Bobby's warning text from earlier. They're on the living room couch side-by-side when Tynie slides into his lap. Draping her arms around his waist, Tynie lines her closing eyes with the crest of his neck. "I just want to feel your strong, sexy muscles and be cocooned in your wonderful love right now." She whispers. Obliging her wish to be cuddled, Bobby worries "Baby, you've never asked for that before. What's wrong?"

"I'm flustered, honey. I'm sickened by the lack of respect and decency which keeps knocking on our marriage's door. It's really cramping my desire to practice law beyond handling those two divorces. We've just gotten out of a slew of bullshit, I really don't want to enter another one. Not just us, but our family. I'm also worried about the turnout of Terry's reunion." Tynie mumbles.

Petting down her back, Bobby soothes "Just relax now, beautiful." In the back of his mind, Bobby concerned over the very things his wife mumbled, waiting until Tynie showed signs of relaxation in silence. Thirty minutes pass in total quiet, Tynie at last being mellowed out once more. Seeing the pain of Tynie's testimony evade the expression Bobby sees on her face, he sets her delicately to the side.

Retrieving their phone, Bobby contacts Macie, praying the call isn't being placed too late. "Nah, man. I'm wide awake." Macie refutes upon answering it, then she spares no detail about what struck at Terry's. "Damn. Next time you speak with Terry, tell him Tynie will NOT take Kadie back as a client. Not after this, and yes she will know. I'll tell her later, Macie. By the way, you all acted on attorney's orders." Bobby attests. "I'll let him know man. The family sends their love, everyone's alright. We'll talk again when you get back." Macie swears, the two then hanging up.

Pocketing the couple's phone, Bobby debates how or when to tell his wife the news. "I want the rest of our vacation to be perpetually undisturbed. Unless it's for the babies or otherwise urgent, we deal with it when we go back to New York. I'm not fucking with anything other than having a damn good time with the sexiest man alive from this split second on." Tynie dictates.

Seeing the Cheshire-cat smile start to flow across her lips, Bobby shows one of his own. Taking her hand in his, Bobby leans in to whisper in Tynie's ear, saying delicately "All I want to do is have a great time with the sexiest woman to grace this Earth." They both hoped for one thing without speaking it: that nothing absolutely urgent will strike in their family. After a week of interruptions that came with serious news, all Tynie and Bobby want is perpetual seclusion from the stresses of the world while on the beach.

Bobby sends a warning text to the family and Terry when Tynie's back is turned, that stating: "DO NOT contact this number unless: It's for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. It's a DIRE emergency in the family, or someone gets wind of a crime committed against the family. We will NOT answer any other communications. Everything else WAITS until Tynie and I have been back in New York for a MINIMUM of 96 hours. After all the calls relating to serious circumstances we've taken, we're extending Terry's deadline." The family gets this add-on to that text "We love you."

"Don't blame you in the least. It's been noted." Terry replies, being awakened by his phone going off. TreMarion and T reply, again with T speaking for Sasha "You got it. We love you too." Everyone outside of Bobby then saves that text as they charge their phones.

Again stashing their phone to his pocket, Bobby launches himself off the couch to greet Tynie. Enveloping her in his arms from behind as Tynie'd been in the kitchen making their dinner and drinks, Bobby announces "We got our wish gorgeous." "Thank you honey." Tynie elates, showing him what she was making. After a brief kiss, they conquer the meal and drink preparations side-by-side. Keeping that trend up all the way through cleanup, Bobby witnesses the elation in Tynie's every step.

Tynie then shows Bobby something she hadn't yet on this vacation: the breadth of her romantic side. They went from the kitchen to the shoreline, walking arm-in-arm while kissing. Bobby stops Tynie cold after several kisses, carrying her from the beach towards the house. Setting her down, he gets whisked inside as she secures the deck door. Wrapping his hips in her right arm, Tynie gives a look of desire. Bobby smiles broadly at that, saying in a deep-and-husky tone "Lead the way, beauty." Giggling shortly, Tynie drags her arm across his beltline until their hands entangle in a hold. Strutting as a gap's created between them, Tynie doesn't speak as Bobby whistles at the display before him.

Arriving in the master bedroom doorway, Tynie halts abruptly, making him bump squarely into her back. Just as Bobby was going to apologize, she spins on her toes and plasters a hot kiss to his lips. Haphazardly stumbling in the direction of the bed, neither wishes to end the kiss until Tynie's knees hit the edge of the mattress. "Sorry babe." Bobby mumbles, feeling his wife snake a hand into his pocket. As Bobby stands at her feet, that device is on the charger and Tynie crawls backwards so her frame's aligned fully the bed.

Slithering onto the bed beside her, Bobby starts to paw at Tynie's outfit, tearing the top off at the shoulders. Reaching out for his chest, Tynie removes the shirt in one fell swoop, both then aiming to get out of their shorts. Seeing his wife nude from the hips up excites Bobby, whom shows it by hungrily kissing everywhere from Tynie's lips to her navel. The sounds of hems being destroyed cuts through the air, neither having anymore clothes to contend with prior to making love. The shredded outfits get discarded to the side of the bed, Tynie and Bobby lying so they're face to face as he halts the kissing. In a show of want and her power, Tynie pushes him onto his back, straddling Bobby so her clit's flittered by the pulsing of his erection. She's wet already, droplets of that striking the head as Bobby grasped her hips. Sliding down so the length of his heat is partially taken inside her, Tynie mewls "Ohh Damn…" One fierce thrust given her and Bobby's all the way inside, his dick thumping against every inch of Tynie's core walls. Tynie gazes into his eyes for a few moments, allowing the thumps of Bobby's member to continue without either moving.

Pawing at his pecs, Tynie starts to gyrate and leap on his hardness. Groaning in pure yearning, Bobby goads her on, refusing to thrust until Tynie asks for it. His hands toy with every inch of her bosom, before coursing down her sides, in the end of those moves Bobby's grabbing Tynie's ass firmly.

"Give me all you got.." Tynie moans. Clinging to his shoulders as he began to thrust violently inside her, all she can do otherwise is wail praises of Bobby's prowess. The way Tynie's core muscles vice-grip his raging hard-on some time later decries her impending release. "Just let go baby.." Bobby says between grunts. Dropping just her lips to his chest, Tynie begins to hickey over where his heartbeat can be felt, in lieu of wailing out.

The contortion of his wife atop him sends Bobby's heat into depths of Tynie she didn't even know existed. In a rush, Tynie pulls her lips away from his chest, then she desires huskily "Don't stop baby, that feels way too good." "I'm going to fuck you good and hard, all night long." Bobby howls. "Ohhh yeahhhh…" Tynie groans.

Wildly giving it to her, Bobby hears Tynie scream and howl as he battles back the urge to come. Gritting his teeth, he shortly grunts as the thrusts are kept up. "Just let go sexy.. I want to feel it. I'm battling one, too." Tynie whimpers. Holding her hips against him, Bobby growls with his teeth still clenched shut "Not for long.." Thrusting a few more times, Tynie feels every ferocious spurt of Bobby's climax. As that overtakes him, Bobby screams "Ohhh Tynie!" Plopping against the bed, Tynie and Bobby rest from this lovemaking. Breathless, they say nothing for a while, Bobby later vowing "Tonight's going to be a wild one."

"Ohh hottie, I'm yours. Whenever you want to go again." Tynie purrs. True to his word, Bobby makes this night a wild one, Tynie matching his power every time they're intimate. They don't stop making love until it nears dawn, only quitting when totally spent and unable to do more than kiss before sleeping.

Macie, T, Sasha, and TreMarion wind up having relaxed-toned nights after all that hit, surprisingly. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were cared for throughout the night, Macie's gift and the mobiles again abating the infants' missing Tynie and Bobby. Terry and T.J. cried in their sleep. For what's come the kids' way, Kadie's negligence instigating a lot of those tears. Bobby had to resort to basically going postal twice in order for he and Tynie to be allowed to enjoy their vacation, much to the couple's chagrin. Unknown to Tynie as of yet, Bobby plans to sit everyone down and give them a piece of his mind regarding that being the case. All of today's prior events proved one thing unfortunately true:

Decency and Respect are dead…


	119. Ch 119

Title: "I'm Getting Old"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day, Tynie and Bobby don't awaken until the afternoon, her stumbling out of slumber first. Kissing him briefly, Tynie runs a hand all the way down to his knees. Catching some swelling on the left one, she leaps out of their embrace to ice and brace it, saying nothing. Bobby didn't wish to worry her, yet he was in pain. Tynie noticed that much when his smile gave way to a wince moments after she reached that knee. Foregoing herself until that situation was halfway handled, Tynie later changes out her distributor cartridge. The brace couldn't be put on until the icepack melted, given the fact she'd crafted one that entirely covers his knee. Babying that leg into her lap, Tynie worries "Honey…." "I'm getting old." Bobby interrupts, hating himself for what she had to do on vacation.

"Don't think that way, babe. Everything's alright. Think of it this way, we wanted to relax without being really bothered. Now we have another reason to. I know you wanted to do more outside of the house, yet I also believe I'll have more chances to come back here." Tynie refutes. "You most definitely will." Bobby vows, lifting his leg off of her lap. Stretching out beside him, Tynie provides an opportunity for him to check for anything out of the ordinary. Cruising her side with his left hand, Bobby finds no pain inducing spots on Tynie.

Taking that hand down his face, Bobby mentally chastises himself over "getting old" and "what it's done" to their time away. "So I get to take care of you more today and possibly tomorrow? I love doing that! So your plans got a tad bit delayed? No big deal. Honestly, I was hoping for a kicked back day here at the beach house anyhow." Tynie decrees. "You're being so positive and wonderful about this." Bobby gratifies.

"You've done the same thing for me. Besides, that gives me an opportunity. I know you prefer we do things for each other, yet I've wanted to treat you like royalty. Not saying' I'm beneath ya or anything, just because I can." Tynie confesses. Leaning so his knee's not bothered, she goes for broke with a kiss. Taking that affection slowly, she hears him moan in both love and pain. Separating their lips after a few minutes, Tynie soothes "I'm all over it babe, you stay put."

Nodding, Bobby lays back as his wife dotes over the injured knee and provides him a couple of ibuprophen. Taking those, a sad look runs across Bobby's face.

Shaking her head, Tynie gives a lost pup look to him, getting Bobby to smile slowly. "I know we didn't plan for this, but if you're still in pain in a couple hours: we're getting that checked out." Tynie plans. "Yes dear." Bobby concedes, sitting up in the bed.

Sensing he was going to be stubborn about doing things together, Tynie refutes "No baby. You relax." From that moment on, Tynie handled virtually everything they normally share in relating to their next meal, which made Bobby feel like shit.

Serving Bobby, Tynie's told "I love you baby. Thank you for doing this. I just feel like I'm more of a responsibility to you right now than a husband." "Don't feel that way, please. Consider this me giving you a crash course in some degree as to how far I'll go for you." Tynie mopes. Sharing in a brief nod, they eat in perpetual silence, Tynie again caring for the house while Bobby attempts to honor her wishes about relaxing.

Coming back into the master bedroom, Tynie sees Bobby sat back with a smile on his lips. Checking his knee, she braces it before approaching the side of the bed where their hips can meet up. Draping her arms around his shoulders, Tynie leans her cheek to the crest of Bobby's neck. "Tell me something sugar. Why are you so hard on the man of my dreams?" Tynie wonders.

"I shouldn't be, you're right. I just want you to be riding the high you were a couple days ago for longer than you've been able to. I also don't want you working so hard while we're on vacation." Bobby confesses. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, nuzzling his collarbone. One deep breath heard by him, Tynie explores "I know you feel horrible about this, babe. I wish you wouldn't. I'm actually riding a high right now. I get to care for the most exquisitely sexy man on Earth every day, and with this I get to prove myself again. I don't know if you knew this, but I've been wondering how else to pull that off. I already know, babe don't worry about that. Thing is, I'm going to concern myself with it just like you're going to break my heart by bashing yourself over it. I say that because I don't know how else to get you to stop doing that, just like you're wondering with me."

Listening to her, Bobby realizes his male ego struck a chord with Tynie that shattered her heart. Cuddling her up in his arms, he apologizes "I really got to stop hurting you. It's not fair. You don't deserve a second of that pain. Please, forgive me baby." "I forgive you. Forgive me?" Tynie returns. "Always." Bobby whispers, the two then going dead silent.

Everyone in their lives these days is busy in New York, Terry and T.J. handling the emotional aftermath of what Kadie did to the kids. Nobody bothers the couple so far today though, Macie warning in a text "I don't want them coming home early for any reason aside from what Bobby told us yesterday. They need this break, guys."

TreMarion and T concur with that logic, sending replies that speak of complicity, T again speaking for Sasha. Once everyone gets those texts, all the phones not belonging to people in Terry's house are charged.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie's silently grateful for the sounds of a storm brewing around them. Hearing the rumbles of thunder outside their beach house, she opts to tether Bobby's body in her arms without a peep. The pain Bobby woke up with is gone, yet Tynie feels him thumping the injured knee against hers. "You OK?!" She worries. "Yeah, just a nervous tick kind of thing." Bobby assures, as that thumping abates.

A few lightning bolts crash loudly outside their vacation home, one of them makes Tynie squeak while clinging to him. Feeling her shake in his arms, Bobby soothes "You're safe baby.." "I love you Bobby." She whispers, at the same time mentally self-berating *I was just a total wuss.* Catching the smile she wore for a good while vanish, Bobby counters "I love you too Tynie. Please don't do that." Rubbing her face, Tynie concedes "Alright babe."

"You were right though, about us not leaving today. How long has it been since we've had a day entirely to ourselves just relaxing?" Bobby recalls, getting a giggly smile from Tynie. On a whim, she reaches out of their embrace to find the remote by the phone charger. Turning on the TV to set up the movie channel, they basically learn the plan for a "lazy day at the house" was perfectly timed, due entirely to the storm around them sticking to the area for a couple hours. Settling on a new comedy, the two laugh and have a great time. Tynie keeps a hawk-like watch over Bobby, even though they're snuggled up, doting over him again the second after that movie ends.

She worries in the rears of her mind how that injury occurred, trying also to configure a way to make up for it. Waiting on Bobby hand and foot for another forty-five minutes, Tynie's asked "Hey gorgeous, relax will ya?" Hopping onto the bed, Tynie obeys, returning herself to the cuddled position they'd shared not too long ago.

Saying nothing, Tynie's thought pattern on the origination of that injury is derailed when Bobby says "You don't need to worry, babe. Like you said, everything's alright." As she'd scurried around doting over him, Bobby shut off the TV in their room. Tapping out of their hold, Tynie gets Bobby out of bed for the first time today since discovering and bracing the knee injury. Refusing to allow him putting any weight on it, Tynie becomes Bobby's human crutch as they go about getting cleaned up.

Dressing afterwards, they make it to the couch before Bobby howls out in pain. "That's it." Tynie decrees, crutching him every step of the way to her Jeep. She surprises him when securing the house, doing so without losing grip on Bobby that entire time.

Worried out of her mind, Tynie speeds all the way to the ER, her not giving a shit about getting ticketed. Getting Bobby inside, she doesn't explain much about the injury, stating "He woke up with it like that." Explaining all that she did before taking him in after that line, Tynie retains the hawk-like watch over Bobby. "Listen asshole, I'm his wife. We're legally represented by a retired federal judge who would have NO PROBLEM flying out here to sue the fuck out of this ENTIRE hospital! I'm also a practicing attorney. You BEST put the word out to the staff that I AM NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH OR GIVEN THE RUN AROUND! If you don't: I WILL PAY OUR ATTORNEY'S AIRFARE!" Tynie commands of the doctor.

Noting that in Bobby's newly-drafted charts, the doctor orders everyone around him "Don't give her reason to make good on those threats." From that second on, Bobby's taken care of as if he's a dignitary… for the most part.

Tynie's later told that the injury may require surgery. "Fuck this "may" shit up the ass with an AIDS infested donkeydick!" She growls, praying she has their phone. Discovering she does, Terry's called. "Hey man, how fast can you NAIL an ENTIRE hospital for every hate crime in the books?!" Tynie inquires, then explaining the entire situation just as she did when they got to the ER. "Immediately work for you?" Terry questions back. "Hell yeah! Don't be surprised if you get called back and told to get your ass on a plane." Tynie accepts, with the entirety of her end of the conversation echoing. "I'm already looking at flights and tickets." Terry promises, hanging up.

Relating a rough draft of the situation to his son, T.J. says "Damn. Do what they need Dad." The conversation ends when those two men shake hands, Tynie having already pocketed the couple's phone.

The first doctor to have seen Bobby catches Tynie on the phone, Bobby advising "You all were warned. She just made it happen." The charge nurse for Bobby's care says "We're fucked. It's all because jackass over there *points to the second doctor in the room* gave Tynie the run around. He wasn't concrete in his answer and the next thing I know she's on the phone."

Face palming, the original doctor takes over.

Re-checking the x-rays, Tynie's told "He'll need surgery." "Guess what fucktard? After he's out of surgery, I'M UNDER MY ATTORNEY'S ORDERS to sign Bobby out of this hospital! IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TRIES TO STOP ME IN ANY WAY.. I'M PAYING MY LAWYER'S AIRFARE!" Tynie emphasizes, again loud enough to echo. The doctor scrawls that to Bobby's charts, as she's allowed some time with him before the surgery transpires. Holding his hand, Tynie's requested "Calm down baby, please."

"I was protecting my man. They were fucking with you and your health. I didn't lie about Terry's orders or the airfare, either." Tynie whispers. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby assures "I'll be alright now, honey. Please, calm down. I love you." "I'll try. I love you too." Tynie frets. The time comes for Bobby to be whisked into surgery, Tynie refusing to leave his side until Bobby says "I'll be alright baby. We got this covered." The doctor bellows as Tynie stands back "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HER WAY!"

Tynie watches helplessly as they cart Bobby into the surgery bay, turning around quickly to run before people see her crying. Their phone goes off again, T.J. on the other end. "Tynie, you're going to kill me. I put Dad on a privately chartered plane two and a half hours ago. I paid for it too; he told me basically what happened." T.J. admits. "Dude, thank you!" Tynie gasps, refuting "I wouldn't commit capitol murder." T.J. hangs up, praying his dad makes it to the hospital before the couple has any more shit hit them.

Again pocketing the couple's phone, Tynie's distracted just long enough for Terry to bump into her. "Dude, THANK YOU!" She blurts, elaborating in explicit detail how the hospital's treated the couple. Bobby's charge nurse verifies "If their attorney can hear me say this: I'll testify in court. She's not lying one bit. I tried to stop them from behaving that way, but my job was threatened repeatedly." "Terry.." Tynie grumbles, flipping the couple's lawyer off. Receiving a curt nod, Tynie goes on a hunt for decent coffee.

She'd cried the entire time that event struck, the trek for coffee providing enough time to calm from the tears. Returning to Bobby's room, Tynie sees the charge nurse and Terry conversing. "She had to yell like a drill sergeant just to get anywhere with those fuckers. Poor thing's scared out of her wits, trying to be strong right now." Tynie overhears. "Terry, the sista ain't lying on my name. I'm not trying to be racial with that, by the way." Tynie vouches, referencing the charge nurse. "I knew that, honey. No worries." The charge nurse replies, she and Terry continuing their discussion. Turns out, everything Tynie yelled was verbatim Terry's orders, even though he didn't say it before. Those two kept that little secret, the hospital administrator on deck realizing too late just how badly the night staff fucked up.

Stoically sitting where Bobby's clothes had been draped, Tynie covers herself in his top, ducking her eyes away from the other people in the room. "Please be OK baby." She weeps. After sending the charge nurse out of the room, Terry runs to Tynie's side. "Hospitals.. They.. They.." Tynie stumbles out. "Believe me, that'll be used against them." Terry vows. "Dude, thank T.J. for me, and thank you so fucking much for coming down here like this!" Tynie cries. Two hours pass before Tynie speaks again, Terry relating every detail of his plan for litigious vindication under his breath. "Dude, do what you got to do. Leave no legal stone unflipped. Oh, and make damn sure T.J. and the kids are set. By the way, where are Kadie's right now?" Tynie requires.

"That's what took me so long. I called TreMarion out claiming legal emergency with the family. He said it was not a problem. Other than that, you got it." Tynie kisses Terry on both cheeks after learning that, adding "You know what to do and when dude!" Bobby's wheeled into the room five minutes later, Terry standing up and ordering "I'm their attorney: Get me the sign out forms.. NOW!"

Obeying, the orderlies see Terry scrawl his name to the forms inside ten minutes later. Preparing Bobby to leave as the doorway's mobbed by hospital staff, Tynie again grumbles "Terry.." Flipping off their legal counsel one more time, Tynie assures her husband will be able to leave freely as soon as he's dressed. "I'm sorry baby." Bobby whispers moments before they depart. "Hey now, don't be. Terry and I got this shit on lock." Tynie counters. The night shift hospital administrator starts firing people, a slew of pink slips flying across the hallway. "Too little too late. I'll be seeing you in court." Terry sneers, aiding Tynie in getting Bobby back to her Jeep.

Settling him inside, Terry says "The paperwork from this stays on me, Tynie." "THANK YOU Dude!" Tynie cheers, accepting that term fully. Driving them back to the beach house, she's told exactly what happened in surgery. "Terry already knows. Our main witness told him. I asked her to. By the way, her names Sheana." Bobby concludes. The rain stopped just long enough for them to make it inside the house and lock up, Tynie then bringing Bobby to the couch. "Hey now. Don't think that way. I'm glad my baby's alright." She consoles, just as he was about to loathe what happened.

Finagling his feet onto her lap, Tynie relaxes more fully. Delicately stroking where the surgery's to leave a scar on his knee, Tynie murmurs "I love you Bobby. I know you feel that my fun-filled vacation got messed up. It didn't. I want to spend time alone with you. I realize you had other plans for us than this, but I'm fine. I'd rather this get cared for now than be worse later." "We're still going to have fun, you deserve it." Bobby objects. "Yeah, WE deserve it." Tynie overrules.

Sliding out from under him momentarily, Tynie goes for a quick kiss before leaving the room. "I'll be right back." She swears, racing across the house. Five minutes pass before Tynie returns, carrying something behind her back. "I know this seemed paranoid of me, but I prepared for any-fuckin-thing before we left." She announces, covering the bandages over Bobby's knee with a special brace. "That's not being paranoid, you looked out for us." Bobby overrides. "This sonofabitch is waterproof up to two thousand feet, so we can basically do whatever on the beach, as long as you have it on." Tynie states upon seeing Bobby's curious look. Sitting on a small portion of the couch, she brings his legs onto her lap before scooting closer to Bobby's side. "You've always looked out for us, honey. This happening on our vacation was just a turn for me to." Tynie attests, laying her head to his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough beautiful." Bobby releases. "That, is because you don't need to. My actions were out of love and devotion. Not only that, but there's no debts between us sweetheart." Tynie expounds. "I am getting old though, babe. I'm over twenty years your senior, and I just had my knee surgically replaced." Bobby elicits. "Aw honey, there's no need to concern over the age difference. I married my dream man, not a number. Yeah, you had your knee replaced. All that means is we get more time to have as much fun together as we can." Tynie refutes. "You've never worried about the age thing?" Bobby realizes. "Umm, let me think. Fuck no!" Tynie snarks.

Hearing a relieved sigh, Tynie inquires "Sexy, why didn't you ask me that before?" "I didn't know if it would hurt you." Bobby mutters. "Baby, you're forgetting. We're not to worry about the "what ifs," we're to focus on "what is." You didn't need to let that brilliant mind freak out regarding the age thing." Tynie reminds. "Damn I'm lucky." Bobby cheers. "We're lucky babe. You need anything?" Tynie corrects. "Yeah, for the most gorgeous woman alive to relax." Bobby responds, emphasizing the word "relax." Feeling him run his left hand down her side again, Tynie moans "Ohhh baby.." "That's it." Bobby declares, getting up slowly.

Holding out his left hand, she gets off the couch and takes it, the two then heading back for the Jacuzzi tub. "Terry's already on a flight back to New York. Babe, we didn't pay the airfare.. T.J. chartered a private plane. He said it was his way of thanking' me for taking' his divorce while vacationing. By the way, restitution got vehemently refused." Tynie informs. "That was awesome." Bobby gleams, the two crossing their beach house slower than usually. At last making it to the Jacuzzi tub, they both undress and kick back in the jet-raging waters for a while.

Tynie's gift of that special brace works wonders for Bobby, as they uncover when getting dressed again. "I'm sorry I had to call Terry out and flip him off twice. Dude's got shit going live in his own family." Tynie mopes, escorting Bobby back to the bed. "I know gorgeous, I'm sorry you had to go that far." Bobby adds solemnly. Settling him to the mattress, neither one speaks. "Please trust me on this.." She initiates, switching out the braces. "So much for us having a romantic dinner and walk on the beach tonight." Bobby pines, wincing after. "I'm all over it, babe. No worries. Last I knew: we have eternity." Tynie absolves, reaching into her pocket. "Yeah, Terry planted them on me." She uncovers, handing Bobby a couple of Vicodin from a prescription bottle.

Serving them both a drink after punching the minifridge door shut, Tynie sees him inhale those pills, chasing it with one of the sodas. "I'm not having alcohol as long as you're on those." Tynie dictates, settling the closed pill bottle by the phone charger. Removing their phone from her pocket, Bobby plugs that device to the charger, wordlessly discovering his wife's again being hell-bent on keeping things equal.

Resting against his side gently, Tynie worries unspokenly about her weight bothering Bobby's freshly surgically replaced knee. "Even with this, I won't break that easily." Bobby refuses, tightly hugging her. "I'm not hungry anyway babe. I'm worried about you." Tynie defers, dropping her head to his chest. Halfway breaking their hold, Bobby refuses "I will not have my Queen not eating."

Closing her eyes, Tynie goes silent as he orders in their dinner. As he sets the phone to charge, Bobby softly justifies "Baby, you going that far is too dangerous. It's also too close to your past, and I don't want that. I get that you're focusing on caring for me, and I love you for everything. I just don't want you not caring for you in the process. "

"You just protected me." Tynie beams, shaking her head a couple times. Grasping onto his right hand, she continues "I felt so helpless when they took you into surgery, I was terrified. I love you so much Bobby. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, I swear. I broke one of our cardinal rules about hiding emotions until we got back. The only one I showed was anger."

Feeling her again tremble in his embrace, Bobby goes quiet. "I have what some would call an irrational fear of hospitals. You know where it came from, too. Aside from my fears over you, that kicked my ass into kingdom come." Tynie mutters. "Your fears aren't irrational, my love. I totally understand that one, especially with where it originated." Bobby claims. Their conversation's interrupted by a call coming through, the delivery guy being at the door with their dinner. Tynie answers it, saying "Dude, I'll be there in three minutes." Hanging up, she briefly kisses Bobby before racing across the house.

Arriving in the master bedroom another ten minutes later, Tynie witnesses Bobby sitting back with his knee on their pillows. "Honey I-" She starts, bringing over the dinner. "You've done more than enough." Bobby intrudes, helping Tynie get their meal rested so they sit on either side. Eating in silence, Tynie's eyes are glued to the surgically replaced knee, Bobby shaking his head between bites. Instead of her leaping around to clean up, they share that chore, Bobby then taking Tynie into his arms as they stand face-to-face.

"Terry advised something else tonight, My King. He wants us to get our advance directives and wills done when we get back. Evidently he, Macie, and Daddy have a deal where Kadie's kids have someone watching them whenever Terry's working for us. Also, Terry's been a total snot, he's already gotten everyone else to set up times to have those drawn up. I wasn't happy when Terry told me that, but I learned why tonight. You know what I mean by that." Tynie educates. "Yeah, I do." Bobby agrees. Tynie then reiterates Terry's taking the offer of "replacing vacation days" when the couple returns to New York to cover when he handles the family's wills and advanced medical directives, alongside this new lawsuit. "He read our minds." Bobby supposes, going in for the first deep kiss they've shared in several hours. Enjoying that affection as they drag it out, it's only ceased so Tynie and Bobby can come up for air.

"You still feeling like you're getting old?" Tynie frets. "No, my baby took care of that." Bobby answers, smiling. Having his hands on her hips is advantageous in moments, Tynie having not changed out her cartridge since they awoke.

Covering that task for her, Bobby sees a remorseful smirk on Tynie's lips. "Hey, there's never a need for that. You've cared for me all day, that was my turn." Bobby overrides.

Tynie leads the way to the back deck, altering "We'll do the romantic walk on the beach and dinner on the sand the night before we leave. Tonight, I just want to be with the most wonderful man I've ever loved." "When did you plan that?" Bobby inquires. "It just came to me." Tynie laughs, opening the deck door. Leaning against the side deck barrier, they stargaze in each other's arms, both separately grateful beyond words for the other. Slithering closer to her husband, Tynie sighs as a woman in love.

Once more hearing a storm rage near the house, they duck inside and secure the deck door. Wrapping his arms around her neck, Tynie says "You relax babe. You've done enough on that knee for one night. Especially since it just got replaced." Picking both his legs up off the floor, she chariots Bobby all the way back to their bed. Sitting beside him on the mattress, Tynie gleams "You totally amazed me last night, honey." Leaning in for another kiss, Bobby purrs "As you did me sexy.." Passionately kissing, they at last relax in full from all that happened.

Slipping her lips away from Bobby's, Tynie makes damn sure his knee's elevated, keeping one pillow for each of them out of the set of four. "Tomorrow we're going back to doing things for each other. I'll not have the most beautiful woman alive acting like my servant anymore." Bobby premeditates.

"Only if that knee bugs you too much is that changing." Tynie attaches, reaching down for the sheet. "That was a given dear." Bobby certifies, getting covered first.

Without a word, he tosses half the sheet over her, Tynie then reaching out for him. Sliding into her welcome embrace, Bobby promises "Everything's alright, beautiful. No need to worry." Tynie surprises him, catching the braced knee between her legs and resetting it to the pillows, without making Bobby wince. "No all-nighters babe, like I said: you've done enough." Bobby restates, sensing her motives. "Yes my King." Tynie accepts, scruffing his hair.

Playing with her hair, Bobby decides under his breath to give Tynie a spa day before they head for New York. "Unh Unh, we get that together." Tynie refuses. "Yes dear." Bobby chuckles, the two laying back fully against the mattress after. "I have plans to get Terry something for dropping and running like he did tonight. Dude's got shit going live in his own family, so it's the right thing to do. At least as far as I'm concerned." Tynie finalizes. "You read my mind." Bobby swears, seeing her lay her head to the center of his chest. Before Bobby can worry, Tynie sighs "I'm already comfortable."

Terry made it back to his house a few hours after leaving the Hawaiian hospital, providing TreMarion a basic rundown of what happened. Macie's informed as well, only to be instructed not to call T and Sasha at this hour. Concurring immediately, Macie says she's heading for bed, relating also that Tynie and Bobby's home is in order. TreMarion stays the night at Terry's, on Kurk's spoken insistence "Sir, I don't know you too well yet. However, I have a funky feeling Tynie'd be upset if you tried driving home while tired."

"Kurk, I know you didn't know this. Nobody "sir's" me, the name's TreMarion. My family is on first name basis with Terry, so that's returned to you. Ok?" TreMarion proffers, obtaining a nod from Kurk. "Other than that, you know my kid better than you think." TreMarion proposes. T.J. hears just who watched Kadie's kids tonight, gasping in shock. "Yeah, the whole family's like that." Terry chuckles, everyone heading for bed.

Overtaking Terry's couch, TreMarion is the first to set his phone to charge. All the others in Terry's house follow suit, imagining the rest of the family and Macie already have their phones plugged in to charge where they're at. The only thing other than Bobby's condition that worries TreMarion is leaving his home unattended overnight. He doesn't know this yet, but Macie plans to go check on that residence in the morning. When she and TreMarion were in Hawaii, she got a copy of his housekey for just that purpose. T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had a pretty relaxed day, unaware of what happened with Bobby.. For now.

The usual way of caring for the babies again occurred, that couple resisting romances until both babies slumbered. Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family misses them, yet they all know the new rules for what's deemed an emergency. Respecting those rules, nobody contacts Tynie and Bobby today, excluding Terry.

Bobby's voice has always sent Tynie's heart soaring, especially when he speaks in a deep tone. However, something he said still nags at her heart, after that had been broken by his male ego kicking in. Tynie attempted to overrule his notion, yet in the rears of her head, she believes Bobby feels that way anyhow. Their vacation's going by slower than the last one, both of them being happy with the pace of days passing. The final thought in Tynie's mind is Bobby's voice repeating one heart-wrenching phrase, as she bears an extreme fear of living without him:

"I'm Getting Old."


	120. Ch 120

Title: "I'm Not Ready To Lose You Yet.. I Never Will Be."

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others belong to me.

Tynie's nestled in Bobby's arms as they sleep; pre-dawn approaching while the repetition of his saying "I'm Getting Old" stops. In place of it something worse crosses her mind. Grabbing Bobby's shoulders tightly, Tynie weeps "I can't live without you Bobby. I'm not ready to lose you yet, I never will be. God, please... Let me have my Bobby! I love him so much, I'm nothing without him!" Shaking from head-to-toe, Tynie cries "This can't be happening!"

Holding her closely, Bobby intrudes "It's not happening, baby. I'm still here." Tynie's shakes slow down as he repeats himself, her eyes flittering open. "Baby…" Bobby worries. A few breaths hitch in her throat, Tynie softly explaining through tears "My King, I didn't mean to awaken you. I'm scared though. The prospect of losing you petrifies me, even more since you said you're getting old. It's like my dream of this love is coming to an end already. I don't mean to be selfish, but I don't want it to."

Kissing her tears away, Bobby responds "I don't want this to end either babe, our love is a dream. It's been the greatest thing in both our lives. I really didn't mean to frighten you when I said that. I know you losing me scares you badly: we share that notion. My Queen, how do I make up for that?" Rocking back and forth in his arms, Tynie mumbles "Just hold me close."

Complying, Bobby whispers "I adore you, Tynie. I didn't realize my saying that would cut you so deeply soon enough. I feel terrible for this, especially now you've had that nightmare. I'll do whatever you want to make up for it; you don't need to only name one thing." Ashamed of her present state, Tynie closes her eyes, saying nothing.

"Don't be ashamed, honey. You're being honest with how you feel." Bobby objects, reading her reaction to his latest remarks. "We're just now going back into having things be good again, Bobby-bear. I can't shake this feeling that the lack of a bullshit clusterfuckery won't last." Tynie panics. "Bullshit clusterfuckery. Nice!" Bobby cheers. "I'm a…" Tynie starts. "Don't do that to the most beautiful woman I've ever loved, Ty-baby." Bobby interrupts. Curling up as best she can without aggravating his replaced knee, Tynie returns to being silent. Able to feel her accelerated heartbeat, Bobby requests "Tell me what I can do to calm you down." "I'd rather show you." Tynie recounts, briefly kissing his lips a few times. After the third quick kiss, Bobby deepens the affection, with her gladly returning the favor.

Tynie's heart rate slows over the time they take in sharing the kiss, her leaning into Bobby again. After they break the kiss apart, Tynie concerns "Now, how do I make up for awakening you like that?" "You don't have to. You needed me." Bobby overrules, the two then lying back fully against the mattress. Sensing his wife's about to self-berate rather harshly, Bobby senses "Don't let that bother you now. It's my fault that notion even crossed your mind in the first place. Baby, please just try to focus on us having a good time." "I will, after I take care of something else." Tynie promises, breaking their embrace to get up and provide him a dose of the pain medication.

With her back turned to him again, Bobby's able to answer a text that came from Terry's phone. "I made it back. Tynie told you the truth about everything on me and my son T.J.'s names. Beyond that, I've advised the family to handle the remainder of your vacation like this: unless it's for sating Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. from missing you two: no news is good news. They send their love. I've got everything covered. We'll talk again when you two get back." Bobby's conclusion "Thanks dude. Send the family our love. Thank T.J. too. Oh, and expect Tynie to be a Little Shit in the next two or three weeks. If I say any more I'll be selling out the surprise."

Setting their phone to charge, Bobby's given a bottled water and two of the pills from a bottle that's supposed to last a minimum of four days. Tynie's able to catch the entire conversation, the sleep mode for their phone not being activated.

"Honey, I misspoke. I got to care for one more thing, it'll expand the battery life on our phone." Tynie realizes, setting that sleep mode to its strictest protocol as the phone charged. Playfully batting her ass, Bobby brags "I'm married to one hell of a hot woman." Tucking her chin slightly, Tynie runs a hand through her hair before beaming "Yeah. Just as I am married to one hell of a sexy man." Hearing the elation in her voice, Bobby finally takes those pills, as the two sip on bottled waters. Tynie mouths "Thank you" to the heavens between sips, seeing Bobby do the same.

"Choice is yours: We can either go out for a few hours together, starting with breakfast or we can muss up the house and stay around here." Tynie offers. With a shit-eating grin on his lips, Bobby answers "Honey, we're going out." They both reach for the phone, laughing as Tynie snares it out of his grasp. Laying that device to the edge of the bed on her side, Tynie offers a hand to Bobby. Guiding him out of the bed a couple minutes later, they change outfits before their phone's on him.

Appearing to Bobby in of his shirts and a pair of shorts, Tynie ties a knot in the back of the top, which shows off just a sliver of her stomach. "Very hot.." Bobby praises, getting his hand taken in Tynie's, her cartridge then getting exchanged by both when they use the opposite hands. After that, the couple pitches the emptied water bottles and leaves the beach house property entirely, securing it behind them. She did something else when snaring away the phone, Bobby's pain meds pocketed in the same move. "I'd love to ride our Harleys, I'm just not sure about that so soon after.." Tynie initiates, pointing to his braced knee. "After the pain meds are done, we will. Trust me." Bobby sates.

With that, they head for Tynie's Jeep, spending from dawn til early afternoon away from the vacation house. Not once did their phone go off as they were out, Tynie recalling what Terry ordered those who love the couple to do. The shared spa day is taken in during their hours out on the town, Tynie and Bobby getting treated as if they were literal Gods by the staffers of that spa. "Evidently we have a state-wide hell-raising reputation." Tynie supposes. "Looks like it." Bobby laughs, that conversation happening as they left. On their way to the vacation home, he insisted upon driving, Tynie having done that since yesterday.

Adamant about getting Bobby inside first when they arrive, she plans "You relax on the couch and rest that knee, darling. I got the rest. I insist." Forfeiting with a frumpy look, Bobby gets whisked into the home as Tynie goes outside to unload the Jeep. Heading to the couch, he worries she'll get hurt handling all that at once, soon seeing Tynie walk in.

She'd divvied the load up into four trips, giving Bobby a chance to go for the pain meds when they got close. Obtaining those, he kisses Tynie with a quick passion, her heading out a few more times to clear the Jeep's trunk-space.

Securing the home behind her after the last trip, Tynie ponders "I'm a lawyer and yet I don't know if you can legally ship three bottles of wine across the ocean and state lines." "I say we keep those bottles here, baby. I have something else planned for Terry's gift anyway." Bobby advises. "What, pray tell, did you do?" Tynie asks, discovering with a pat of her pockets that their phone's no longer on her. "Ruining surprises, are we?" Bobby snarks. "No!" Tynie yips, going straight for his side. Seated side-by-side five minutes later, they go through all but four of the bags, Tynie then arising to put the contents of those into the main fridge. "You didn't get yourself much." Bobby chides a bit loudly. "Baby, that stuff we're sharing. I didn't feel like doing the his-and-hers thing again." Tynie rationalizes.

Returning to his hip, she takes Bobby's right arm and drapes her torso in it. "Are you still scared honey?" Bobby worries. "Yeah.." Tynie mumbles, getting his left arm draped around her, Bobby shutting up as she expounds "I don't know if this makes any sense, honey. I want to honor Terry's orders about the advance directives and our wills. Thing is, those documents are like sealing the very painful end of our love to my heart. I didn't want to cross that bridge just yet. I don't know what made Terry order that, beyond the things that happened at the hospital last night."

"I'm not really ready to do that either, my love. You made total sense, and read my mind. One of us should talk to Terry about that to find out why he made those orders." Bobby assures, retrieving their phone. Putting the call on speaker, Bobby hears Tynie restate what he was told to the family's attorney. "You're not the first one to say that, Tynie. Sasha was, and she basically quoted you. TreMarion did that to ensure you all wouldn't have to worry about distributing his assets in a worst case scenario. He said it was a preventative thing after all you've been put through, Tynie. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet." Terry confesses.

"In that case man, can we split the baby on your latest orders? By that I mean we all do the advance directives thing, using what hit with Bobby in the hospital last night as our motives. We all converge later to do the wills." Tynie offers.

"Ya know what? That works." Terry ensures. "Man, tell TreMarion we know, then use what happened last night as why you told us. You know how badly the field of medicine has done us." Bobby instructs. "Will do. The family sends their love. After this call, you'll only be reached again if it's for the twins or an absolute emergency." Terry confirms, hanging up. "Baby.. Did Terry say.." Tynie wonders, being cut off by Bobby's apology "Yeah, he did. Honey, I'm sorry you had to find out like that." "We have a damn good reason for that being how I got wind if you think about it. Hell, the reason was your idea. I'm glad Daddy got that taken care of, too." Tynie justifies.

"No walls baby, please. Don't put one up over how you really feel about that." Bobby implores. Yet again clinging to Bobby, Tynie breaks down, her next remarks are barely understood by him. After calming down some, Tynie explains "No offense babe, but Daddy was the first male I ever really loved. He showed me how to really love someone, so that much was earned. I know Daddy's not exactly a younger man, but I've been to enough funerals lately. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are just now forming a relationship with Daddy too, so I'm worried about them knowing him. Today's been a dizzying clusterfuck of depressive shit, aside from when we were out on the town together." "I know babe." Bobby grumbles, electing to silently cuddle her as close to him as possible.

Recalling what Terry said about them being contacted, Tynie sneaks a hand away from their hold to text everyone they know these days. "We love you guys, but Bobby and I decided something: until we get back we're not keeping the phone at our side 24/7. We will periodically check it, though. In the event we miss any communications, they'll be responded to as soon as we can. Sorry but he and I want to be as undisturbed as possible. In the event of an Emergency, Terry's to leap in and handle the legal end of that shit. Should the situation be life or death, we will return earlier than planned originally." Receiving "Love you too, works with us" from all the people she texted, Tynie sets the phone down.

"Now, what would you like to do my love?" She inquires. "Whatever you want." Bobby replies. Snaking her frame closer to his lap, Tynie counters "You mean whatever we want." Kissing the crest of his neck, Tynie leaves a bit of a hickey prior to obtaining Bobby's response to that. Lifting her lips from that part of him, she smiles like a Cheshire cat on catnip. With a tilt of his head, Bobby sets off on returning the hickey to Tynie, concluding it with the same expression on his face.

"Love you baby" They say at the same time, Tynie settling all the way into his lap and slightly loosened embrace. Watching out for his freshly replaced knee, she tosses both legs over the opposite one, saying nothing. "Babe, I won't break that easily." Bobby reminds. Pulling both his arms around her torso, Tynie concedes "I know that, sugar. I just didn't want to aggravate where you're recovering." "I'll tell you when I'm hurting." Bobby promises, watching her curl up in his lap.

In that display, Tynie admits there's one fear Bobby didn't know about yet. She's been scared TO death before, now she's quietly confessing to being scared OF death. "I don't know how to make it better this time, I'm sorry." Bobby admits. Reaching behind herself, Tynie undoes the knot in the back of the shirt she borrowed from him, letting it flow around her waist freely. Drawing the collar up to her nose, Tynie takes in the remnants of Bobby's scent as he guides her head to his chest. "This'll work better." He murmurs, watching her every move.

Breathing in the musky smell of Bobby, Tynie starts to calm from the terror he just became aware of. Catching that in her eyes, Bobby smiles as at last her legs are draped over the armrest. "Ohh God, this feels good." She moans, allowing her smile to expand. Eyeing over the bags surrounding them, Tynie's about to say something when Bobby plans "Yeah, we'll clean up from that another time." "Sheer genius." Tynie brags. "Thanks babe." Bobby answers, blushing. "You're so adorable when you blush." Tynie giggles. "Yeah, so are you." He laughs.

Looking his wife dead-to-rights in the eyes, Bobby interprets the remorseful glint in them "You're blaming yourself for that surgery right now, thinking you somehow caused it. I wish you wouldn't, beautiful. That knee's been injured so many times; I'm surprised it held out this long." "I didn't know." Tynie shrugs, blinking a few times. "I've had my time to relax, now it's yours." Bobby insists, setting her to the other side of the couch with a short kiss. Watching him walk out of the living room, Tynie ponders "What does that extremely sexy thing have up his sleeves? I mean, aside from mouth-wateringly sculpted arms?" "That's for me to know and you to find out.." Bobby announces, heading for the kitchen.

Worry sets in as his strut has more hobble to it than Tynie'd like, instigating her to leap over the back of the couch and run to Bobby's side. "No overworking that knee." Tynie chides, wrapping his hips in her left arm. Instead of contesting that, Bobby resolves "Yes darling."

Arriving at the fridge door, Tynie's asked to close her eyes. Complying, she gets handed something for the two to share in, opening her eyes to escort Bobby back to the couch. "I'm a.." Bobby starts. "No you're not, it's my job to care for you like this." Tynie contests emphatically.

Setting the surprise onto the coffee table as they sit down, Tynie relates "I've never had this before."

Opening it, she discovers a tropical fruit trail mix entirely encased in dark chocolate. Sharing in that by popping those fruits into one another's mouths, they end up brightening the day while communally enjoying Tynie's favorite candy type: chocolate.

The remains of that snack are tossed into the mini-fridge, her stretching over Bobby in order to make that happen. Batting Tynie's ass, Bobby refutes "One of us hurting is enough." That line causes Tynie to fly about in order for him to be able to take another dose of those pills. Providing those and a soda, Tynie requests "My King, please don't hide or battle back when you're sore from that surgery. Straight up tell me, and if we're in public, whisper it… please?" Petting her cheek with the back of his fingers, Bobby resolves "Yes my Queen, you got it."

Sitting down as he took the pills, Tynie senses "Don't even go there in your head baby. My asking you to do that doesn't make you any less strong, it helps my worrying heart. Yeah, I'm still greatly concerned over that knee, and knowing you're willing to not withhold when that hurts is a relief. Besides, you'd be concerned if I tried to tough out any pain." "Damn, you're good." Bobby praises. "Thanks, although I did learn from the best." Tynie attests.

Tracing his left hand through her hair, Tynie's next inquiry is a half-assed prayer "Yo Lord, do us a favor. Make it so we don't have any more cluster-motherfuckers of dizzyingly aggravating or depressive shit hit while we're on vacation." "Amen to that gorgeous." Bobby commends, witnessing her once again take his legs into her lap. Massaging the replaced knee first, Tynie sees to it there's no reason whatsoever for him to be in pain. Grunting as she began that, Bobby throws his head back. "I'm trying everything I know babe. Well.. Almost." Tynie declares, slowly dropping his legs to the floor.

Obtaining the cool packs from the mini-fridge, she temporarily drapes both to her neck before reclaiming Bobby's legs to her grasp. Sitting down while simultaneously elevating the replaced knee to her lap, Tynie ties both of those to the brace. "Thank you baby." Bobby moans, letting the ice relax that area. "Not a problem." Tynie assures, watching the swelling diminish. Compacting herself to kiss the braced knee, Tynie mopes "My poor, gorgeous hubby's been suffering. I've been focused on when I should have done that for you." "It's alright sweetheart. We've got that shit on lock, as you say." Bobby rescinds. "Holy fuck, I've rubbed off!" Tynie chuckles. "And I haven't?" Bobby remarks.

Through her breath, Tynie says "You smartass." "Yeah I am smart, and last I knew: you loved my ass!" Bobby kids. "Literally and figuratively. Forever." Tynie swears, both smiling. The happiness is cut short by Bobby pining "I'm ruining your vacation." "That's NOT true, don't think that way." Tynie pleads. Seeing the self-hating-and remorseful look in his eyes, Tynie wonders "How can I get you to not believe those lies running amock in your head?" Lifting his thighs a bit, she slithers closer to his hip before Bobby answers that question. "If this starts to hurt, I'll tap out." She plots, leaning against his right side. "No. You'll tell me somehow." Bobby corrects. Grabbing his left shoulder with her left hand, Tynie nods, both going quiet for a bit. Almost an hour later, Bobby hears Tynie grunt in pain, lifting himself off of her with both arms. "I'm not as strong as I used to be." She pines. "Everything's ok honey. I was wondering how long that position wouldn't hurt you, to tell the truth." Bobby opines.

Looking as if her cheeks were backlit by a Hollywood spotlight, Tynie proposes "I just got an idea. I kept those pills on me last time we went out, so that plan's sticking around. Especially on the chance you'll need them while we're out. When we go out on our Harleys, by the way that's your decision, you take some before we leave. I'm not touching alcohol when I'm driving, much less as long as you're on Vicodins. I won't drink when my man can't join me safely."

Sitting down as she aligns herself to his side, Bobby scruffs Tynie's hair before celebrating "You're a genius." In sign language, Tynie recalls "Yeah and I learned it all from you dear." His answer in kind: "Aww babe. Thanks." "Yeah, by the looks of it, God answered THAT one!" Tynie prognosticates, getting them both to return to laughing.

"Ya know? I was thinking about taking your idea for a spin, when we go to dinner. Not saying when, though." Bobby evades, moments after their laughs end. "That plan's damn near as perfect as you are to me." Tynie cheers. "I'm still perfect to you?" He questions, stunned. "Abso-fuckin-lutely!" Tynie acclaims, then amending "I know, I know: We're perfect to each other." "You're damn right." Bobby gleams, going in for a kiss. Letting their tongues battle for a while, the couple doesn't end the kiss until breathing nearly becomes an issue. Noticing the cool packs melted against the brace, she returns them to the minifridge. "Anything else you want?" Tynie poses in a playful tone, shutting that appliance's door. "Yeah, you to relax at my side." Bobby responds.

Halting herself from doing a stunt leap in the name of honoring that desire, Tynie resumes her post at his hip inside three minutes. "No more rushing around like that, I don't want you hurt." Bobby requires. Yet again tethering Bobby's arms around her torso, Tynie sobs "I'm just living for every possible second with you. I don't want to miss out on any of your love." "Oh my God!" Bobby gasps, uncovering in her answer the fears won't leave Tynie's heart and mind alone.

"You won't miss out on my love, it's not going anywhere! You don't have to go that far!" Bobby cries. Holding each other, Tynie pets down his back. "Promise me some things: one, that you won't think my love will leave you. Two, that you won't leap around like that unless it's absolutely urgent. You doing that so long today has had me worried. You saying that you'll miss out on my love has concerned me rather deeply." Bobby considers. "You got it, on both counts." Tynie renders.

Seeing a glimpse of the lost pup look in his eyes, Tynie hangs her head and clamps hers shut. "No shame.." Bobby sighs, reaching under her chin to level their gazes. Staring into Tynie's reopened eyes, Bobby hears "My King, I apologize for how my emotions have been today. I'm striving to be tough and handle everything so you can totally relax. Yet, my mind and heart are still frightened. If there's anything you want as my way of making that up to you: name it." "There's no reason for you to "make up for" anything. Let me thank you as I see fit for how you've taken care of it all since we went for my surgery, my Queen." Bobby debates. "If I have no debts with you, you have no debts with me. I know you're grateful babe, it's been in every little thing you've done since we got back from that hospital. Don't burden your ever-loving heart with that "I owe you for this" motif. I can't make anything up to you over it." Tynie equivocates. "Damn, you're good." Bobby celebrates.

"Ya know? I just thought of something' special to make us for dinner. You wait here." Tynie surmises. Kissing shortly, Bobby grants her wish as Tynie heads to make a cool ranch nacho-chip taco salad with Teriyaki-drizzled steak slices in it. Deliberately leaving the vent off, she hopes the scents tease him until the meal's delivered. Hearing him howl in excitement, Tynie's plot's proven to have worked, the steaks taking longest to cook. Half an hour passes before Tynie returns to the living room, everything this side of what they're eating out of already being cleaned up.

In her back right pocket is napkin wrapped cutlery, in her left pocket are two chopstick packs. Turning around so her ass faces him, Tynie dares "Take your pick." Being a snot, Bobby pulls out all of it, setting the chopsticks furthest away from him. "You just wanted to grab my ass." Tynie teases. "Yeah, like you don't do that to me." Bobby taunts, assisting her with the large bowl. "You actually just gave me an idea, for future use." Tynie alludes, smiling sneakily. Realizing the rear pockets are where he stashes his wallet, Bobby giggles, having deciphered Tynie's little code. Placing the bowl on her lap, Tynie slides so he can reach without bothering the braced knee.

Bobby changes that plan by splitting the bowl over both their laps, advising "Honey, doing this won't hurt me. I'll let you know if something we try bothers that knee. Please, no dredging up reasons to fret over that." Giddily nodding, Tynie starts in on their meal first, aware that Bobby won't eat until she does. Taking some for him, Bobby moans after a few bites "Ohh baby, this is amazing." "It pales in even remote comparison to you." Tynie beams, breaking from her half of the dinner. "Aww.." Bobby purrs, the two then feasting sans conversation. Concluding after another twenty minutes, he gets up to clear from the remaining dishes.

Getting them drinks, Tynie grabs herself a beer and him a soda, temporarily wrapping them in the second set of cool packs. "I'm not having you mix alcohol and vicodin, lover. I'm only having ONE until you're over those." Tynie dictates. Everything put away, Bobby returns to the living room ten minutes later. "You're doing that to look out for me." He discovers. "Hell yeah, Vicodin and alcohol are a damn near lethal mix. I'm not chancing that with the only man my mind, body, soul, and heart have ever deservedly romantically belonged to." Tynie recounts.

"THAT'S why the prospect of losing me terrifies you!" Bobby blabs, being served his soda. "I thought you knew." Tynie mumbles, halting from sipping her beer. Holding her with his left arm, Bobby settles his drink down with his right. Doing the same with Tynie's beer, Bobby remarks "My love, I'm honored by the way you regard me. I'm flattered to be that man to your heart. I'm also a sorry bastard for not picking up on it sooner."

"Don't you EVER call yourself THAT again!" Tynie growls. "Ok baby, I won't." Bobby forfeits. Serving his wife her beer, Bobby takes the soda she got for him. "I'm sorry I growled at you. Hearing you call the most wonderfully exquisite man I've ever known to exist THAT phrase stung worse than ANYTHING I've EVER endured!" Tynie avows between sips. "No need for you to apologize, I had it coming for that one." Bobby rebuts. As they finish the drinks, Tynie chucks the bottles into the trash, uttering "You're so far beyond that phrase babe. You've been absolutely mystical in my life. What you've done for my family alongside managing to better me has been beautiful to witness. Remember that the next time you're about to call my man that kind of nastiness." "You read my plan." Bobby affirms, feeling her tie the newly-attained cool packs to his brace.

The day's pretty well burned by at this point, Tynie contemplating what's next for them to do. "I'm busy making the most amazing woman my heart's ever been given to comfortable and happy. Especially after all I've put you through these past couple days. You've done more than enough." Bobby proclaims. Out of habit, Tynie pets her pockets for their phone. Extracting it from the right front pocket, she checks for any missed alerts or messages.

For once in nearly a week, nothing shows up in that particular examination it didn't have either. They weren't disturbed by the family or Terry and Macie for the bulk of the day, everyone "circling the wagons" as TreMarion put it, around each other.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are well cared for, and spoiled by Sasha and T. Tynie and Bobby's house is still unhindered in their absence, Terry and T.J. wrangling with the emotional typhoon in the hearts and minds of the kids that Kadie, Marcis, and Janea left in their wake. Tynie and Bobby stand to learn quite a bit when they're back from vacation, which is just what Terry ordered.

Doing all he can to honor the most recent proclamation, Bobby nearly forgoes himself. Tynie catches that when his smiles start getting mixed with winces, holding up one finger. Icing his brace the same way she did earlier by again switching out the cool packs, Tynie provides Bobby one more dose of those Vicodins.

The prescription pill bottle with Bobby's name on it is about the size of a standard soda can, shocking them both when Tynie confirms the dosing schedule on the label. "Blindfolded, Buck Naked Jesus H.Q. Tap-dancing Christ in HD!" She squeals, getting Bobby to laugh like a maniac.

Breaking his own orders, Terry texts "In terms of the medications: Tynie ain't the only one who can get shit done!" Bobby accounts with his wife's reaction, quoted, getting back "OMG.. THAT IS AWESOME!"

Tynie's jaw gapes at that text when she sees it, Terry soon receiving "I risk going to Hell for that one, but ya got to admit it was funny! We'll talk when Bobby and I get back dude." Not waiting for an answer, she plants the phone on her husband. Wrapping him in her arms, Tynie goes quiet. "I love you, Tynie." Bobby vows. "Love you too Bobby." Tynie oaths. "I do have two concerns we haven't broached yet." He relinquishes.

"You don't need to worry about those. We had it set up for injury to preclude us making love. The knee replacement surgery is covered in that proxy; given your explanation of what actually brought that on. Also, we do have other ways of satisfying those needs, just not tonight. In terms of you charioting me around: not until you've totally healed from the surgery." Tynie certifies. "You're amazing. Thank you babe." Bobby honors.

Everything that's crossed her mind already being hashed out, Tynie kicks back with her man's arms still around her. "Lord willing the rest of our vacation isn't as much of a depressive or aggravating topic covered clusterfuckery." Bobby prays. "Amen." Tynie mouths. They relax on the couch until Bobby starts to doze off. Leaving his hold, Tynie gathers her hubby up into her arms. "I said you couldn't carry me. I didn't say I wasn't going to carry you." Tynie undertones. "Be careful." Bobby troubles, getting a quick kiss on the lips.

The trip to their room doesn't take her that long with him in her arms, Bobby soon being whisked onto the bed first. Kneeling as she did that, Tynie removes the phone from his pocket and charges it. Opting to switch out her cartridges and remove the cool packs before going to join Bobby in bed, Tynie watches him try to get comfortable. Seconds after the minifridge is shut, Tynie slithers onto the mattress beside Bobby, aligning the same two pillows to his knee.

Cuddling only his shoulders, she goes in for the final kiss of the day. Bobby slides his left arm down her back, altering the cuddle so they're side-by-side, refusing to end the kiss in that transference.

Eventually they do separate the affection, Tynie reaching down to cover them both in the sheet. "For the rest of our vacation my Angel, we dote over each other." Bobby premeditates sleepily. "Sounds great." Tynie yawns, the two soon after falling asleep.

Today started out with Tynie in a panic, Bobby learning the true scope of why just as their waking hours closed. The family has each other's backs in the couple's absence, with Macie to assist them. Even with his own turmoils, in terms of every legal thing else that's happened: Terry's on it like grease on frying bacon.

In his slumber, Bobby prays that the love of his life doesn't have another nightmare about losing him. Although Bobby's surgery was considered a relatively routine one, the images from last night have replayed a lot in Tynie's mind. The latest discussions predominately resolved what delivered Tynie's nightmare, she still has some of the naggings attacking her heart and mind. Those naggings are what lead to a prayer in slumber that resembles what she said when first awakening:

"Lord, I'm not ready to lose Bobby yet. I never will be…."


	121. Ch 121

Title: Through All The Adversity….

Rating: M (Mostly Language, and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Kadie had essentially dropped Tynie as her lawyer, thinking that Terry'd not find a way to get back some of the bailout money he'd provided. Going to the bank the day after Bobby's knee surgery, Kadie learns otherwise, as about a half dozen cops meet her at the teller bay. Being arrested for elderly and child exploitation, Kadie's treated just like any other pending inmate. Terry's called when that happens, due to his having temporary custody of Kadie's kids. Learning that Kadie had admitted to felonies Terry wasn't aware of before, one being child sexual exploitation, Terry mandates "I'll adopt them if I have to in order to keep them in the family. I'm getting them into counseling based on MY attorney's orders. I'll GLADLY call Tynie Goren off of vacation to verify that if you want!" "No need sir! We'll let you know when the court date is. Chances are, you won't be appearing!"

The D.A. gulps, hearing that name causing him a daunting fear. Hanging up, Terry calls a meeting with T.J. and Macie. Macie texts TreMarion to let him know, getting back "I've got my place and Tynie's covered until you get back. DO NOT call Tynie, T, or Sasha about this!" Swearing she won't, Macie heads for her brother in-law's house. T.J.'s already there, opening the door for his sister in law less than ten minutes later. "Terry, I decreed you calling this meeting an emergency and floored it all the way here." Macie announces, securing the door. Kurk and Lena hear that, escorting the other kids out of the living room and closing the guest room door behind them. Moments after the adults are alone, Terry sings like a choirbird, relating all he just learned. "Don't go around quoting me, Dad. Something tells me this Tynie would kick your ass if you didn't do what you said." T.J. assumes. "Tynie won't commit felony battery; T.J. Terry'd wish she would though if he didn't obey what he claimed." Macie translates.

Turning to Terry, Macie offers "I'm retired, but I still have connections. Many of those connections owe me favors. Ya want me to start making phone calls?" "If some of those connections involve counseling for the kids, then yes." Terry accepts, seeing Macie duck into the kitchen and start dialing numbers. Kurk comes out to get the kids something to snack on and drink, with Lena at his hip. "You two go ahead, T.J.'s going to help you. Don't bother Macie right now; she's handling something so we don't have to call Tynie out of vacation." Terry instructs.

T.J. leaps at that order, telling the two kids "Dad's right. We're ok. Tynie's all over this, we just got to let her have this time away. I'll explain later." Lena wonders "Uncle T.J., is this Tynie good with kids?" On hold from one of her calls, Macie swears "Tynie is amazing, in general. You're all GOLDEN. I work for her, I should know." Fixing the snacks and getting the sodas together, T.J., Kurk, and Lena take that line in, keeping quiet until that's all delivered to the other children.

T.J. gives a rough explanation of what's going on, saying "Until I meet with this Tynie, I really can't go into any more details." "Dad, we're supposed to call her Tynie, not Ms. Tynie." Kurk laughs.

Lena corrects "Kurk, I know you were trying to lighten the mood. Uncle T.J. said that for another reason. He doesn't like the idea of what we kids have been through. I bet you anything this Tynie put him under strict lawyers' orders about what to say." "Lena's not lying." T.J. asserts, sitting down to watch over the kids.

Terry's reeling from the news when Macie approaches him. "I've successfully burned all my favors. The kids have counselors that work with the FBI now. Relax, Terry, they also have private practices. God, I hope Tynie's going to be OK with this." Macie decrees. "Let me handle that one, Mace. You've done enough. Go hug the kids and you know what to do from there." Terry offers, getting a nod from Macie. All the kids wonder why Macie has to leave so soon, Kurk guessing "Tynie's on vacation, Aunt Macie works for Tynie. Aunt Macie's break is over, but she'll be back." "Kurk told the truth, guys. Sorry." Macie vouches, leaving Terry's house afterwards. All the way back to Tynie's, Macie fights back tears, parking Tynie's car right before those tears win the battle.

Calling Terry, Macie apologizes "I pulled my rank with Tynie's practice to the kids. I had to make sure Lena was relaxed somehow dude. I didn't know what else to do." "Like I said: I got it from here. T.J.'s relaxing too, Macie. Ya did well." Terry restates, hanging up. Heading to pocket her phone, Macie unintentionally calls Tynie. On the third ring, Tynie answers "What hit?" Macie tells Tynie everything, profusely apologizing for the call coming through in the first place. "Whoa, sis. Hit the brakes on that overly apologizing' to me shit. You went with your gut in the heat of the moment; we're good. Macie, write this shit down: Whatever a member of my family, Terry, T.J. or one of those kids claim on my name for the next thirteen days is my orders. You have the same coverage. If anyone asks, you are to emphasize this: I want briefed in full 96 hours after I've been back. NOT A MINUTE SOONER UNLESS IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH! TERRY IS TO HANDLE THE REST, LEGALLY SPEAKING!" Tynie commands.

Scrawling everything Tynie just said to paper, Macie chirps "You got it. Later." The two hang up, Tynie's then going about to try and care for Bobby's knee. He gets out of bed while her back's turned, wrapping his wife's hips in his arms. "Honey!" Tynie gasps, stunned. "I'm alright for now babe, relax." Bobby whispers, stopping Tynie cold. Leaning against him, she worries "You sure?" Instead of speaking his answer, Bobby starts kissing down Tynie's cheek and neck. Pulling his lips away, Bobby contends "I'm certain."

Setting Tynie onto the bed, Bobby goes for a couple drinks, saying "We're having fun, starting right now." "Ok, I only have two requests. One you wear one of those braces until we get back to New York. I say that because Terry won't have us trusting anymore Hawaiian doctors unless it's life and death. By the way, he told me to tell you that. Two, you tell me if you start hurting. Those Vicodins are to stay on me." Tynie beseeches, pocketing a distributor cartridge and the pill bottle. "I figured as much, dear." Bobby approves, handing his wife one of the drinks. She sees the brace on Bobby's knee, deciding to switch it out as he sits down.

"Ya know, in case we decide to go surfing or out on our Harleys. I noticed the one I brought has more padding to protect that knee. It's also freezable." Tynie admits, ducking into the mini-fridge. "Nice." Bobby cheers, feeling her set that second brace to his knee. Moments after the iced brace is on his knee, Bobby reaches to change her cartridge. "Did that last night, honey. I'm good until at least late this afternoon. I checked when Macie called. She was told to relay what I said about Terry and your knee. She also updated me on the thing with Terry's grandkids. Yeah, when we've said shit's gone LIVE, we've been understating. By the request of T.J. and Terry, I'm not to discuss it further until 96 hours AFTER our vacation." Tynie states while returning to her beverage. "Oh fuck." Bobby assumes, getting a nod from his wife.

Getting off the bed together, Tynie and Bobby wrap one another's hips in their arms, sharing in a deep kiss. Splitting off from it a few moments later, Bobby mentions "I believe the sexiest woman alive said something about surfing." Giggling as she hears that, Tynie says "I can be ready in five minutes." Smiling in agreement, they ready to surf, Bobby taking longer than expected. Tynie sees him sitting on the edge of the bed, fumbling with the brace after having put on the speedo. "My fault honey, I should've had you change before strapping that on." Tynie confesses, kneeling to fix the issue.

Gazing into his eyes, Tynie senses "No sexy, don't let your mind go there. I'm aware of what you're thinking now and it's a lie. You're still drop-dead gorgeous to me, babe." Bobby smiles from ear to ear as his wife shuts up, Tynie then offering a hand to get him off the bed. Sliding herself closer to him, Tynie tightly secures Bobby's waistline in her right arm. Soon as the sunblock's on and put away, she places their phone, a distributor cartridge, and his pills onto the kitchen bar. Shaking his head with a smile, Bobby brags "I'm the luckiest man alive." "As I am the luckiest woman." Tynie returns, leading them out to the deck.

"Baby, before we go any further, I need to tell you something. I'm not healing as fast as you think; I took a couple pills while you slept. You were so comfortable, and you've done so much. I didn't have the heart to wake you." Bobby allocutes. "Ohh honey.." Tynie gasps, turning back to shut the deck door. Resuming her post by his side, Tynie reaches back to carry both surfboards. Heading to the shoreline together, Bobby feels his wife snuggling against him. "You didn't have to go that far, baby. I wouldn't have minded waking up to take care of that, really. I love you for doing it though." Tynie informs.

Setting up to do some surfing a few minutes later, Tynie and Bobby share a mouthed "be careful honey." Tynie's mind is focused on Bobby not injuring the recently replaced knee, where his is deadlocked on her having a good time.

Several waves ridden, Tynie sees the tide looking a bit higher than she's comfortable with. On the beach, Tynie advises "I got a bad vibe coming off how high the tide is honey. I say we go inside before the weather gets ugly." Yet again carrying the surfboards five minutes after she said that, Bobby agrees with a smile, walking right at Tynie's side. The thing she does when they hit the deck is ask about his knee, learning her hunch on his pain is off.

"Please relax honey. I'll tell you." Bobby seeks out, taking the surfboards from her and laying them aside. Nodding, Tynie gets the door unlocked for their re-entry to the vacation home. "I know you're giving your best, sweetheart. You don't need to worry so much about it though; I don't want to be the cause of extra stress on your heart. Everything's OK." Bobby recounts, closing the deck door behind him.

Taking her into his arms, Bobby continues "I didn't mean to be so harsh about it, Ty-baby. I just don't like the idea of you leaping around like that, unless it's an emergency. I know you don't like seeing me hurting, yet I loathe seeing you hop around so much. I swore I'd not bring back any parts of your past, and to me that jumping around is too close to breaking that vow. Am I making any sense?" Leaning against him, Tynie purrs "Absolute, Bobby-bear." They make it to the kitchen bar, Tynie seeing that not once since Macie's call did anything come through on their phone.

In New York, Macie takes what Tynie had her write down and faxes a copy of it to Terry using Tynie's practice's fax machine. Receiving confirmation that Terry got it, Macie then gives a basic rundown of Tynie's instructions to the family in a text, reminding them also of Bobby's list of "emergencies" for communicating while the couple's on vacation. T speaks for TreMarion and the others in his reply "Macie, you've done all you need to on that. Keep eyes on Tynie's house and relax whenever you can. I've talked to Sasha and TreMarion about this; we were going to do it this way anyhow. No worries, we're good." Replying with "Works with me dude" Macie charges her phone, as T does the same in his house.

TreMarion and Macie don't talk again for another half hour, TreMarion verifying what T sent to her. Aside from that, Terry and T.J. have the daunting task of getting five kids under the age of thirteen on their way to counseling. Kurk and Lena attempt to coax their younger siblings into doing it, saying "Tynie wants us healthy. Aunt Macie's friends are with Tynie on this. We're all safest now." The younger ones don't know much about Tynie yet, taking Kurk and Lena's word for it, which allows T.J. and Terry to get them to the appointments without incident.

Kurk whispers to Terry when they arrive "Papa T, will Tynie forgive me and Lena for claiming stuff on her name?"

"She told you to, actually. I got word before we left my house." Terry retorts. The doctors see the younger ones first, documenting everything that's discussed. Kurk and Lena are last to be seen, Kurk admitting "I'm just trying to show the kids, the younger ones, that I love them. I don't want them scared of how I do it." Lena relays "I and Kurk are trying to care for the younger ones; Papa T and Uncle T.J. have enough on their minds." The doctors inform Terry and T.J. of those statements, instructing those two men "Find a way to let Kurk and Lena know you're grateful for what they've done. Then find a way to let them feel they can be kids again." Kurk and Lena look at each other, asking simultaneously "You mean to tell us we're not supposed to be the adults in the house?"

T.J. adding "You never had to be, I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner." "I am all over that from the second we get back to my place. T.J., get the kids in the car." Terry mandates. Kurk and Lena try their hands at "just being kids" only assisting in the seat-belting of everyone younger than them.

T.J. watches that happen, proclaiming "You guys did well. Papa T and Tynie are all over this. Tynie'll get them when she returns from vacation. Word from Aunt Macie is, Tynie's a woman who's built like a Chihuahua with the attitude of a pissed off Rottweiler when it comes to protecting kids and clients." Kurk and Lena chime "Yeah, she sounds like it!" Every kid in Terry's SUV laughs at that, Terry walking up as those echo. "I take it you described our attorney." Terry teases. "Yeah." T.J. chuckles, seeing his Dad drive them back to Terry's house. The kids didn't know it yet, but Terry and T.J. arranged for T.J.'s house to be remodeled. Terry didn't tell his son something else yet either: Kadie's money was going to be put in a trust for the kids.

Thing is, T.J. hated the fact his freshly-retired father and sister in law were about to basically be parents at their present ages.

Kurk was just as distasted at that notion as his dad, asking the latter man "Dad, can I talk to you alone when we get to PaPa T's?" T.J. nods, unaware as to what ran through his son's mind.. For about five minutes. Lena talked with the other kids, all of them agreeing "What those three did was unfair. What makes it worse is PaPa T and Aunt Macie have to give up their retirement for us. Hopefully we can make it so they don't have to."

T.J. confesses "Dad, I'm with the kids on this one. I'm going to talk to Kurk and Tynie before making any more moves. You having custody is indeed temporary." Terry acquiesces "Alright, son. We don't make any moves until you talk to Kurk. I know how to work it with Tynie. I have a fax to show you later." Kurk supposes "What the other kids were discussing is Tynie's orders. PaPa T, you've been told to take Aunt Kadie's money and get us set for life. Or am I way off?" In the rearview mirror, Kurk sees Terry's jaw slam down.

"I'd order the same if I was a lawyer like Tynie. Please tell me she's OK with my saying that." Kurk grumbles. "She is, Kurk. You've done enough." Terry finalizes. Lena proffers "Kurk, you should go to law school! You've been reading someone we've yet to meet for the past couple days!" "All I'm going to say is this: You're all golden. As soon as a few banking glitches are cleared, law school is more than possible. Relax; I have PLENTY to live on." Terry adjudicates. Every head in that SUV nods, deeming the entire discussion closed without another peep.

Fifteen minutes later, they leave the SUV going inside Terry's as T.J. calls Macie. "I don't know how he keeps doing it. Kurk blurts something, claiming its Tynie's orders and Dad doesn't contest it." T.J. initiates. "That's because Terry was faxed saying not to contest anything claimed on Tynie's name for thirteen more days. NO ONE is to contest things claimed on Tynie's name as orders, nor are we to contact her unless it's a matter of life and death. The family has other concessions, but that's because they're family. We're all to debrief Tynie 96 hours after she's been back, by her orders. You're also to obey the doctors with the kids' counseling." Macie educates.

"THAT's what Dad meant about a fax to show me!" T.J. uncovers, silently approving the rest. Macie confirms that before they hang up. TreMarion checks on T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., discovering they're all doing well. The twins are napping as Sasha takes to doing some laundry with T watching over the kids. TreMarion's offer to come over and help is refused, T insisting "You're to relax, TreMarion. You've done enough as it is."

Promising to contact TreMarion if there's an urgent situation, T sends the love of the household. TreMarion relents to T's insistence, sending his love before hanging up. True to his word, Terry gets right on what Kadie, Janea, and Marcis did to the kids' mentalities. He's able to charge those three with several felonies, many of those having hate crime enhancements. In the name of keeping the kids safe, Terry's advised that only he or T.J. one need appear. "I'll arrange it later. My son's busy helping the kids with their lunch." Terry proposes. The D.A. agrees to that offer, saying so before both men hang up.

Macie goes about canvassing the entirety of Tynie and Bobby's property, taking that as far as to get the vehicle she's used a tune up and oil change. Returning from that chore, Macie calls TreMarion. "Would Tynie and Bobby kick my ass into kingdom come if I got the rest of their cars tuned up with oil changes?" Macie queries. "She'd not commit that caliber of a felony. She'd be pissed off to no end if you did that alone in one day though, because that can be really dangerous. Take a different car every day, their keys shouldn't be that hard to find." TreMarion admonishes. "I didn't even think of that!" Macie blabs, taking TreMarion's wisdom and noting it on paper.

"I've gone through Tynie's cartridges; she's got half the stock they gave. The rest weren't up to par. Thing is, Terry's got…." Macie initiates. "That situation came before this one and it deals with your medical and Tynie's. Call the man." TreMarion finishes. Macie promises she will before hearing "I'm not trying to be an ass about it, I'm just trying to read how Tynie'd want it done. I know I'm not to contact her unless it's for certain reasons, but I'm worried over her." "TreMarion, it's ok. She's alright, believe me. If she weren't, Terry or I one would hear about it." Macie soothes. Realizing Macie's right, TreMarion asks if they can talk later, since he has a house to clean.

"Actually, I have to do that around here too." Macie concurs, the two then ending the call. Prior to starting the housecleaning on her end, Macie calls Terry to let him know what she found relating to the cartridges. "Oh that. It's settled out already. I just got the call, you and Tynie won BIG. I'm holding onto Tynie's settlement check, which I learned WILL clear until she gets back. I can't drop yours off today though, had some things with my grandkids come up." Terry relinquishes. "Better idea, man. I told the kids I'd be back; I'll come get that badboy tomorrow." Macie counter offers.

"You have a deal." Terry gleams, the two then hanging up. Setting her phone on the coffee table, Macie cleans everything in Tynie's house but the gutters. Showering when she's done, Macie relaxes on the couch, electing to order in her next two meals as to not mess up the house too much. TreMarion's housecleaning doesn't take as long as Macie's, as he had most of it done periodically. The remainder of his day does match Macie's in one sense: the next two meals being ordered in. After Macie's call, Terry has a "game night" with T.J. and all his grandkids. Kurk and Lena are refused playing the role of "adult" repeatedly, Terry saying "You don't need to do that anymore. I'll help you break that habit. I'm sure Tynie will too, when she gets back. Your Aunt Macie's already on board with that, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Kurk refutes.

"Papa T, it's not fair to Tynie to lump her into that responsibility. No offense to Tynie or anything, but she has her own family to care for. We're already asking her a lot, especially since she took on Dad's divorce while on vacation. Not only that, but we need another way to bond. After all, we've not seen you or Aunt Macie in over a year." Terry brags "Lena was right about you Kurk, you'd make one hell of a lawyer."

"I'll look into that when I'm old enough." Kurk promises. Lena attaches "PaPa T, Kurk's right though. Tynie's doing enough, really. She won't even let us pay her for Pete sake!" "Lena, Tynie won't let me pay her either. She's not a lawyer for the money. She's alright in that department, that's all I can say." Terry assures. T.J. asks "Dad is this Tynie the one I'm thinking she is? Did she at one point have a Project?"

"Yeah son, she is. The Project is a REALLY sore spot for her though. Let's just say: Tynie's a survivor." Terry warns. "That explains everything!" Kurk gasps, whispering why he said that to Lena. "She's guarding us.." Lena mutters.

"Yeah she is, but she'd want us to have fun. I know our lawyer." Terry precludes. The younger kids start them back on that track, getting a board game set up for everyone as T.J. goes to order them dinner. "Everyone's getting their own pizza. I don't want you kids ever thinking you have to scrimp when it comes to eating again." T.J. dictates. Lena and Kurk's jaws drop, Terry translating "This is all about to be a series of firsts, but I guarantee this won't be a series of lasts." "Dad, seriously: What can we do to thank Tynie for this?" Kurk inquires. "Son, I think she'd be happiest if you kept being a kid and seeing those doctors. She had Aunt Macie burn every favor possible to make that happen. Only if something changes that situation are you to stop going." T.J. constitutes. The kids all stare at T.J. after hearing that, swearing as one "We will!" Forty minutes later, a meal's delivered for Terry's house, TreMarion and Macie, the latter two eating in peace.

Kurk, Lena, and the kids clear from the games, setting the pizzas to the end portion of Terry's coffee table. "Yet another thing you'll never have to do again." Terry ascertains, moving the pizzas to the center of the table. T.J. witnesses that, vowing "Dad's right you guys, basically every way you're used to living is no more. If I'd have known it was THAT bad before, I'd have intervened sooner. Please forgive me."

Lena takes a stab at reading Tynie, attributing "Uncle T.J., you can't be forgiven for something you didn't know. Technically you're respecting those three by even trying for that, which isn't cool in Tynie's book." "Dear Christ, Lena's right!" Terry blurts. As they eat, Terry and T.J. are briefed on what the kids told the doctors. "Alright, that's enough discussing it for one day. We'll handle this over time, you guys. There will NEVER be a deadline to talk to me or Papa T. We don't work like that." T.J. requires. The kids finish their pizzas silently, agreeing as one before cleaning up from the boxes "We'll try to remember that. We're working on breaking old habits."

After the meal's cleared from in Terry's house, the kids get cleaned up and ready for bed. Hugging Terry and T.J. before heading to the rooms they'd overtaken, each child thanks them for bringing the doctors and Tynie into their lives.

Terry proclaims Tynie'll know their regards after her vacation, adding that Macie will be thanked tomorrow. Leaving how he'll do that as a surprise, the kids all head for bed with pensive smiles on their faces. Soon after the kids' rooms' doors close, Terry wonders "T.J., can you make us both a scotch double on the rocks?" "Sure dad." T.J. concurs, heading to craft those drinks. Delivering Terry's, T.J. learns "I said Tynie'd have our regards when she gets back, and I meant it. This is what she drinks when the things we've learned fry her nerves. She adds a diet soda chaser though." Sitting next to his father, T.J. toasts "To Tynie, the chick's already earned it." Raising his glass, Terry wordlessly agrees, the two men sipping those in perpetual silence.

Per their communications arrangement with Terry, Macie and the family: Tynie and Bobby don't know that yet. Macie's kept tabs on the family, logging everything that's happened. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. do miss their namesakes, however. T and Sasha debate calling Tynie and Bobby over that, TreMarion planning "You can call them, but it's kind of late. Tynie may misinterpret that call as an absolute emergency. Call them tomorrow or something, blaming me for not reaching out sooner." "Daddy, are you sure?" Sasha concerns. "Yes, sweetheart." TreMarion procures.

Sharing love, the two hang up. Telling T of TreMarion's plot, Sasha's advised "I'm with him on that honey. We do love Tynie and Bobby, just like the kids do. I don't want Tynie freaked out by a really late night call though. She said we could call them, but my gut says wait til a decent hour tomorrow. We're not blaming TreMarion either, the man's done enough. We're blaming me, saying TreMarion advised us about not calling at this hour." Kissing him softly, Sasha confirms "Yes dear."

In Hawaii, Tynie's starting to miss the twins too, calling T and Sasha as the webcam picks up. "Hey sista, I hear tale you wanted to call me but thought it was too late." Tynie presumes. "Yeah, T and TreMarion told me not to until tomorrow. Wait, why does Bobby have a brace on his knee?" Sasha returns. "Sista, does the phrase Terry's on their asses like grease on frying bacon cover it for now?" Tynie questions. "Yes." Sasha laughs, waving for T to bring the babies over. Seeing Ty-Leah for the first time since the engagement/rededication ceremony, Tynie cries "Little Angel I love you. I'm so sorry we've not been in better touch. I'll never leave you though. I swear." T hears that, inquiring "Hey Bobby, would you be OK with us calling every couple days or something? I mean at a decent hour?"

"That works with me man." Bobby approves, then telling Bobby Jr. "We love you little man. We'll never leave you." Sasha keeps eyes on the twins as T watches over Bobby through the webcam. "Sista, is he on any pain meds for whatever hit?" T asks. "Yeah man, I'll be right back." Tynie attests, leaping to get those pills. Bobby explains "Knee got replaced. I woke up two days ago and it was swollen to about the size of a cantaloupe. You know our family's history with the medicine field. Hence what Tynie said to you guys about Terry, their asses, and frying bacon." "That was the legal emergency Daddy spoke of!" Sasha recalls. "Yeah sista, it was. Thank you guys for understanding our communication system while on this vacation. Hell, I'll arrange it so you four can use this place for vacations when the kids are older." Tynie proffers. "She just did." Bobby relays.

"Thank you guys, we love you." T gratifies, Tynie interjecting "Now, if you guys need ANYTHING and we're not by our phone: you call Macie before calling Daddy. I don't want Daddy called out unless it's absolutely necessary. We will keep in touch, as T and Bobby arranged, however we're not always going to be right by the phone. If we can't get the webcam to connect, that's due to recent storms on our end. Only if Terry tells you differently do you change the plan." "Believe me sista, that's totally understandable. Especially at the beach, tropical thunderstorms aren't anything to mess with either. Lord knows what could get into the phone, and the sun isn't exactly good for the battery." Sasha confirms, speaking for T. "We love you guys." Tynie concludes as the call ends. Pocketing their phone, she concerns "Honey.." "T showed us he has our backs, as well as Sasha's and the twins'. I'm OK." Bobby relates.

"Terry's going to kill me when he hears how I compared his legal finesse." Tynie frets. "I don't think so, something tells me he'll laugh." Bobby objects. Until that call, Tynie and Bobby hadn't been home much, Bobby intending to show his wife a good time. Tynie's cartridge ended up being changed after she got home on a break from them being out in the sun, as Bobby did a dose of his pain medication.

Closing out the day together, Tynie realizes "Ya know something honey, Sasha's right about the sun and the phone. Bet my ass she or T, one is telling Terry and the family if we miss any calls or texts we left the phone away from the sun, sand, and salt water. T and Sasha are really getting along wonderfully, too. I just hope Daddy and Macie are ok with their relationship." Feeling their phone vibrate, Tynie pulls it from her pocket.

T sent a text confessing he took what Sasha said and amended the communication system in place with Tynie and Bobby's vacation. Tynie replies "Dude, you're freakin AWESOME for that! I need a favor. Get word on how Daddy and Macie are doing. I want the truth. Tell me when you call again, though." "I already did that Tynie. Macie and TreMarion aren't getting along very well. Macie wants to take things to the same level I have with Sasha already and TreMarion's not game for that. You know why. The last day you saw all of us, Macie was showing her ass. TreMarion didn't say anything out of respect for what that day symbolized for me, Sasha, you, and Bobby." T replies.

"In that case dude, you tell Terry that when I get back, Macie's fuckin FIRED! She KNEW better than to make Daddy uncomfortable with this arrangement! She KNEW how protective I am over Daddy! She should have KNOWN my family WON'T keep this kind of shit from me! Macie being around the kids is not up to me, that's you and Sasha's call. Bobby and I will honor whatever you decide. Get me word on Terry knowing ASAP." Tynie demands. "Forwarding your text to Terry now." T responds. "Thanks dude. Love ya." Tynie ceases. T sends "Love you two" as he awaits Terry's verdict.

Terry respects Tynie's decision, rendering "Tell Tynie I'm having their entire property and all their vehicles examined as well. Macie will PAY if anything's out of place or missing. I'll see to that. The ONLY reason I'm not filing charges is: Macie's needed by my grandkids. Tynie knows why." T forwards that to Tynie, a few moments later Terry receives "Work it as you believe is best. Keep fuckin hawkeyes on Macie whenever she's by them kids and you can. Tell Daddy to get his number and locks changed too."

"Texting TreMarion now. I got it from here, Tynie. My grandkids and T.J. are grateful for what you're doing." Terry sends back. "Cool with me dude. Thanks. Tell em I said it's no sweat." Tynie settles. The conversation ends on that note, Terry setting his phone aside as Tynie pockets the one shared with Bobby.

A frazzled look given him, Tynie poses "Fuckin Macie broke Daddy's heart AND our Technicalities at the same time. Need I say more?!" Petting her back, Bobby absolves "We're done with Macie, and no." Tynie stands up from the edge of the couch, howling "I am so SICK of Daddy being put through hell! I'd give up ANYTHING for this disrespect and Bullshit to STOP!" Jumping to console her, Bobby retrieves their phone, calling Terry.

"Dude, Tynie wants Macie off our property and arrested. She just said to throw every book at the bitch. Any settlements Macie has are to be converted and used on your grandkids too, by attorney's orders. I'm with her on those. Oh and see about getting TreMarion tested.. Again. Tell me you know how to work it from there." Bobby orders.

"Already on it man. Unless it's an update on this situation or for the babies, you two will NOT be bothered again." Terry avows. Tynie snares the phone from Bobby, adding "Terry you fuckin rock dude! Do me another favor, have every account in the family double checked. Macie's had a lot of money lately.. Get my drift?" "Tynie, I'm all over this. Don't you worry. Macie will never again be at your property. In fact, I just had my son T.J. CANCEL all appointments Macie got the kids, claiming it was your orders." Terry admonishes, hanging up.

Having their phone in her hands, Tynie slams it to the couch. "I can't even have three weeks with my husband! People ALWAYS got to fuck shit up for me! Maybe after T.J.'s divorce I should torch my law license, convert my office into a man cave for you Bobby and just become a Goddamned HERMIT!" Tynie screams.

Grabbing her up closely in a flash, Bobby coaxes "You don't have to go that far, honey. Let Terry do his thing. I got the rest, no need to worry." Listening to the foreboding toned cries of his wife in his arms; Bobby steels himself in order to be strong for Tynie. What neither knew at the moment was, Kurk woke up and sensed Tynie's reaction almost perfectly. T.J. and Terry converted the young man's sense into the "profile of conversation" Terry had with Tynie.

Macie's fucked and she knows it, invoking her silence right seconds after opening the door at Tynie's to heavily armed state troopers. Tynie's house is now being monitored randomly by TreMarion, who offered that to T.J. when Terry was on the phone to Tynie and Bobby. Macie pleads for TreMarion to help her, TreMarion growling "Fuckin rot in hell you conniving little CUNT!" The state troopers already know why TreMarion said that, watching Macie then invoke her Miranda-based silence rights once more. TreMarion texts Terry to let him know that Tynie and Bobby's house is currently being re-examined by him and a couple State Troopers. The search takes an hour and a half, which is ironically how long Terry has to wait for word on the family's bank accounts.

Miraculously, none were touched, Macie's money being a part of an FBI investigation into "dirty agents past and present." When Terry tells the investigating agent what Macie did to whom, alongside the background of the victims, the investigator says "She's done. Automatic needle. She was a ringleader; the "Favors" she called in were actually blackmail." "My son already disbanded from using the services obtained from those favors, his kids told him they didn't feel safe at that office." Terry retorts.

"Your son was emotionally exploited and coerced into taking the kids to those services.." The investigator assumes. "By Macie, repeatedly. However, I must note that getting counseling for the kids was on the faxed orders of his currently vacationing divorce attorney, Tynie Goren." Terry vouches. "Sir, you've said all you need to. You won't be contacted again." The investigator attests, hanging up. Terry texts the family saying emphatically "ANY AND ALL TECHNOLOGY that was TOUCHED by Macie WILL be replaced. I'll handle it myself! We will NOT KEEP technology accessed by a DIRTY FBI AGENT on a bender of several exploitive felonies! She's getting the needle." TreMarion sees that across his screen, saying "Terry, I'm covering Tynie's. She's a main victim, and my kid. You cover your house, T and Sasha." T and Sasha reply "Works with us." Terry sends back "Have that done BEFORE Tynie and Bobby return. Unless it's a matter of life and death or for the babies: NOBODY is to bother Tynie and Bobby. Anything Tynie has for her practice on the old technology I'll handle in their absence before we get rid of it all." TreMarion, T and Sasha all concur by saying "Done," as TreMarion sends word that "Tynie and Bobby's home is in proper order."

Saving those conversations to his phone, Terry winds up telling T.J. the news about Macie. Surprisingly, Kurk overheard that, declaring on behalf of the other kids "She made us scared. We don't want Macie around!" "You guys got your wish." Terry celebrates, whispering the reasons why to T.J. TreMarion surprises Terry, calling him to declare "You've lost some family lately. Consider our family yours, unless you're legally covering our asses before a judge. Should you talk to Tynie again, quote me." "Alright." Terry quips, both men hanging up.

In Hawaii, Tynie's reeling in Bobby's arms still, venting "I'm done. I've had it! After T.J.'s divorce, I'm letting my law license lapse, for good. I'm sick of disrespect knocking at the family's door, and ours. I love you Bobby, but I'm serious. This is a sign, one that says I never deserved that success. I thought my days of being a victim were over, apparently they're still around. I believe if I become a simple wife without a profession beyond caring for the house that all the bullshit will back the fuck off!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! I love you too honey. You've always deserved the success, it's the bullshit that nobody had coming. I won't try to change your mind if that's what you really want. All I'm asking for is: give it until after T.J.'s divorce. Don't plan or decide anything until then. Please." Bobby requests. Plopping on the couch at the same time, he manages to redefine the phrase booty call. "Honey, you're sitting on the phone!" Tynie laughs. Blushing from a display of clumsiness, Bobby laughs with her.

Pulling that device out from under him, Tynie texts T and Sasha "Hey guys, we love you. Is there any way you can text us a couple hours before you call until we get back? Bobby and I have decided to only charge the phone every other day. We're THAT sick of the bullshit. It's nothing against you. Send that word to Terry and Daddy."

"Sista, we were just going to advise that. We will. Love you too." Sasha answers, ending the conversation. Tynie shows that to Bobby, before setting all the battery draining protocols back to being turned on. She then puts the phone on vibrate, praying "Lord, Bobby and I just want some time ALONE.. ya know Undisturbed?!" Tangling her arms around Bobby, Tynie shakes her head angrily. "Have you ever been so mad that LITERALLY decapitating a half dozen punkasses doesn't sound like mass murder?" Tynie enquires. "Yeah." Bobby chimes, kissing away the hostile tears running down his wife's face.

"I swear if we keep getting disturbed on this vacation, I'm buying your half of this house and the private party land. Then I'm fuckin selling it all to the LOWEST bidder!" Tynie growls. "On that note.." Bobby starts, calling TreMarion. "What is it?" TreMarion probes. Telling him everything Tynie's said in the past hour, Bobby adheres "We need you to let Terry know. Tell T and Sasha we'll call them instead, every couple of days. I can't talk her out of ANY of it, man. I can't even keep her laughing for more than ten seconds right now! Tell me you know what I mean when I say she mentioned decapitating punkasses.. Literally."

"Son, you focus on you two from here on out. I got you covered to Terry. I'll tell T and Sasha the new plan! Otherwise, unless it's a matter of life and death, you won't be contacted. We all love you." TreMarion mandates. "If that's Daddy, tell him I said thank you." Tynie weeps. "Tell her it's no problem, son. She didn't do anything to me either. Love you both." TreMarion messages. "You got it man, we love you. Later." Bobby ceases, the two hanging up.

Terry and T are called in succession, TreMarion breaking down why Tynie's had the communication system altered.. AGAIN. Terry's reaction "They have a deal." T appropriates "I was actually expecting that after what's hit while they've been gone. I didn't want to say anything to be dishonorable, though." TreMarion notes that, sending love to T, Sasha and the babies as their call ends. TreMarion then tells Terry "Dude, trust me. We can't thank you enough." "You already have." Terry taunts, hanging up.

On their way to the master bedroom, Bobby relays nearly everything TreMarion told the family and Terry. "Terry best consider us family unless he's covering' our asses in court. The man's earned it, especially after what hit in his own life." Tynie acclaims.

"Something tells me he will. TreMarion's all over it now, baby. Terry enlisted him, I was told to tell you. After all that's hit while we've been here, your Dad considered it a way to repay Terry for all he's done for us. You and I have done no wrong, either. Babe, I don't think right now's the best time to decide your law practice's future. I never want you regretting anything. I will back whatever choice you make, though. One hundred percent, as always." Bobby decrees as Tynie melts into his arms. "Alright. Daddy's totally to use this place for a vacation sometime though." She concedes.

Holding her closely, Bobby whispers soothingly into Tynie's ear, promising yet again things will get better. "They can't exactly get much worse. I feel as if you and I aren't entitled to a simple vacation alone anymore. I'm not the mama bear for the family, yet I'm stuck curing the ills that come our way. Baby, I'm so sick of that. I just want to be your little wifey, no drama, no nothing." Tynie weeps. In her words, Bobby realizes Tynie's breaking down on a deep level, as he pets her hair trying to find just the right thing to say. "Make it all go away, please!" Tynie begs through her breath, taking her hands off his shoulders and sending them to her hair.

Sliding his hands up Tynie's back, Bobby gets her fingers out of her hair, cradling his wife in his arms the second he can.

"Don't say any more right now honey, you don't need to. Trust me; they'll PAY for putting you through this." Bobby swears. "No. no family rifts. That's bad for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Tynie pleads. "Babe, I love ya. There won't be any family rifts, Terry knew you'd worry about that. This is why he just enlisted TreMarion to deal with non-life and death situations for the family until we get back. I forgot to tell you that part." Bobby recalls.

Shaking her head furiously a few times, Tynie freaks "I'm being focused on when YOU had the surgery. It's not right; I got to take care of my man. I'm being too weak right now; you need me to be stronger. I've failed you in that regard. I must make it up." Kissing her deeply, Bobby stops that train of thought cold in its tracks. Ending that kiss with an open-mouthed tongue war, Tynie smiles more broadly than she has all day.

"Oooh, babe that was divine.." She brags. "Sure was." Bobby gleams back. Tynie breathes deeply as Bobby reminds "Oh and lover, you've already done enough for me. Now it's my turn." "Thank you baby.." Tynie murmurs. Lying back with Tynie in his arms, Bobby silently premeditates how to make her feel better after all the things that came across on their vacation. Tynie swishes her hips against Bobby, recollecting "I'm sorry for not saying this sooner my love. You know what seeing you in that Speedo does to me."

In her ear, Bobby says huskily "You know what switching' those hips does to me.." Spinning around in his arms, Tynie stares deeply into her husband's eyes. "We've been so caught up in the heat of bullshit that neither of us has really taken the time to be romantic or intimate. Guess what? That changes now." She premeditates with a bit of lust in her voice.

Kicking her left leg over his hips, Tynie starts kissing everywhere her lips can reach on Bobby. Moaning as her lips left a trail down his abdomen, he goads Tynie on. The last time they'd been out was to enjoy the surfing, so neither had much in the way of clothes to contend with, as Tynie makes her way down to Bobby's hardening member.

Watching her, Bobby grows more aroused with the yearning etched all over his face. Sliding her leg off his hips, Tynie yanks down the Speedo and proceeds to suck Bobby's dick. Her anger over the situations which arose on their vacation is rerouted into power used in the name of getting him off. "Ty-DAMN!" Bobby grunts, feeling the ferocity of her blowjob. Pulling her lips away with a pop, Tynie dares "If you think THAT was wild.. Get me naked and see what wildness REALLY is." Tearing off his Speedo at the hems, Tynie rolls Bobby flat onto his back, straddling just above his erection. His hands make really short order of the bikini she's in, Tynie then being shoved onto him. Not taking much time to adjust to his size, Tynie rides her husband with everything she has. Before Bobby attempts to buck in time with his wife, she instructs seductively "You lay back and let me blow your mind.."

Leaping on his member repeatedly, she converts the anger from being so disrespected on their time away into power being used to satisfy Bobby. "Damn baby.." Bobby moans, sheerly loving every second. Keeping that ferocity up, Tynie later wails out when her climax strikes "Ohhhh Bobbaaaay!" Panting as her body trembled from that orgasm, Tynie gasps "Take over hottie.. Please.." Grabbing her shoulders, Bobby complies, drilling himself into and out of the tightness of his wife's center.

Reclaiming her breath somewhat, Tynie moans and mewls while he fucks her wildly. Sweat pours from both of them, Bobby staring deeply into her eyes. Draping his hands all the way down her front slowly, Bobby causes the trembles from Tynie's last climax to cease, leaving in their wake desire for more. Cupping her ass in his hands, Bobby sees Tynie's jaw gape as he continues to pound depths of her center they'd just discovered exist a couple days ago. Watching her writhe in ecstasy, Bobby gets hornier as Tynie's bosom starts to bounce with his thrusts. "Bobby-DAMN-Ohh!" Tynie moans, feeling him bulge inside her. They'd not made love since before his surgery, both essentially making up for lost time. "Don't tell me.. flood me.." Tynie taunts, feeling the throbs of Bobby's erection pound her center's walls. Several thrusts later, Bobby howls as her desires are met "Ohhhhh Tyyyniiieee!" Guiding her atop him with a trace of Tynie's spine by his right hand, Bobby again shows his wife chivalry. Spent and elated, Tynie boasts "You are my eternal sex god." Wiping her sweat-clad hair out of her face, Bobby gleams "Just as you are my eternal sex goddess."

Kissing again, Tynie and Bobby bathe in the affection until again having to dispel it in order to breathe. Stretching out on top of him, Tynie tucks her hands under her chin, smiling like a total ditz. A wince half-assedly bit back by Bobby seen, she rolls off of him and the bed to acquire the pills.

Getting him a soda, Tynie mentions "I'm hoping to be able to have drinks with my hubby soon, I already miss that." "I'll not have you missing anything with me, babe. Please get me a beer and put those pills away." Bobby rejoinders. Hearing that, Tynie rushes to grant his wish, planning "We save those for when we've been out on our Harleys or in public without having alcohol. Something tells me Terry's not going to want us truly honoring that prescription dosing schedule anyway, not after how the hospital did us." Bringing over the beers, Tynie hears Bobby suppose "You're probably right." He opens both, serving her, the two sipping those in perpetual silence.

"This may sound cold and vindictive, but on a day when we're not out on our Harleys: We're taking back EVERYTHING we got for Macie." Tynie premeditates the moment after both beers are ended. "You read my mind." Bobby gratifies. Together they plan tomorrow's itinerary, deciding only to take the phone as long as it's kept on vibrate. Tynie loves that idea, setting the device to charge solely in furtherance of their new plan. "Hubby, I say we make that par for the rest of our vacation. If anyone asks: we weren't by the phone because of my fear about saltwater or sand causing damages." Tynie plots. "You mean our concern." Bobby amends, both smiling.

"My Sweetness, I really feel I should apologize for breaking down like that. All the shit that's happened just got to me, it piled on. I was trying to be tough because of your knee surgery, I swear. I love you with all I am, and pray you can forgive me." Tynie testifies. "You did nothing wrong, so there's no need to worry or apologize. You also don't need forgiven." Bobby refutes, taking both beer bottles and chucking them into the trash without looking. "DAMN BABY!" Tynie elates, kissing all over her husband's face after. Tynie giggles after a few pecks are left to Bobby's lips "Sexy, I love ya. Ya need to shave." "Tomorrow." Bobby promises, wrapping her torso in his arms.

Tynie taps out of the hold, shooting one finger into the air prior to leaving the bed to exchange her cartridges. "How ya feeling.. Really?" She questions. "Like a million bucks." Bobby happily returns. Terry surprises the couple by texting their phone at this hour. "I hate to bother you two, but I need called back as soon as you see this." Tynie retrieves the phone, honoring that order in a flash. "What's up dude?" She asks, getting quite the diatribe about Macie and those pills. "No samfuckin way!" Tynie interrupts. "Yeah, I have the faxes to prove it." Terry intrudes. "Man, we've never doubted you. I was just shocked." Tynie interprets. Hitting the speaker button on their phone, Tynie says "Brother, repeat yourself." Terry does, Bobby hearing everything.

Tynie won't be doing the divorces after all, Janea having been taken out by Marcis in a methamphetamine-induced paranoid rage. Marcis then took the cowards' way out, ending T.J.'s need for that proceeding. In terms of Kadie's kids, T.J.'s going to adopt them before Tynie gets back from Hawaii. "On that note, dude: Bobby and I have made a decision. Effective five days after we get back: you're my last client. I'm not going through this rollercoaster of clusterfuckery for the rest of my life. You heard me right; Macie was dropped just as Kadie has been. Bobby and I don't want any further updates on either of those two. If T.J. needs me in the future, we'll mosh in that pit when the concert starts." Tynie dictates.

"Tynie, I swear you have the most unusual way with words!" Terry laughs. "Always have." Tynie certifies. "I must say, your decision makes a lot of sense. To tell you the truth, I was starting to wonder about that. I know you've been through hell with your law license this year, so I'm glad you two chose this. I'd rather not hear about you enduring that again. The family will be told, at a more decent hour. Bobby told you the truth about my enlisting TreMarion, to a point. TreMarion insisted, saying my family's to deem yours as blood. Unless, and I'm quoting him, I'm legally covering your asses before a judge. Before you even say it, Tynie: I've already made a plan for that to happen. We'll talk when you get back, after it's been 96 hours. Only if it's a matter life and death will I ring you two again. T and Sasha told me you're calling them instead of them calling you, every other day. Nicely done with that plan, for the record." Terry relinquishes. "Halle-Goddamned-lujah!" Tynie celebrates, getting Bobby and Terry to laugh. "Later." Terry chuckles, hanging up. Bobby replaces the phone to the charger as it's handed to him, Tynie snuggling up to his left side.

Tilting his head slightly, Bobby worries "How are you feeling baby, truthfully.." "I want to have fun on this vacation while we still have time. I feel like a fuckin coward by the way I'm ending my law practice, though. I mean, I couldn't even hack it for two years. Look at what you were able to do with your life Bobby, after all you've survived. I'm a pittance compared to you in that regard, professionally speaking. Yeah we've had a lot of hell come our way, but still I feel like I failed you, Mama, basically everyone. All the people who've stood against us won in another sense, baby. I'm tired of fighting, sick of the turmoils.. I just want to live. What I mean by that is, I want to have eternity with you, but with more of the elements we used to have. Ya know, happiness, relaxation, and not a shit ton of bullshit circling around us? You've given me love like I've never known, yet your retirement's been fighting to keep me protected more so than it has been relaxing. It's not fair to you, nor is it right. Our family's been victimized too, Daddy being enlisted by Terry in a way being a part of that. I don't want you regretting what you've provided me; however, I don't want any more of what we keep having happen! I feel like basic things many couples and families take for granted, you I and our family aren't entitled to. You already know why." Tynie elaborates.

Silently listening, Bobby's arms wrap Tynie in to a tight hug, seconds later he feels the agony of those statements pelting his chest. "You've failed no one, baby. You're not a pittance compared to me professionally speaking, either. You're doing something that many people wouldn't: you know when it's best to bow out, as you would say. I know you ache to have it as we did before the recurrence of all those problems, I do too. I believe our family's been made stronger through that adversity though, sweetheart. I don't regret anything I've done for you, as I know you don't regret what you've given me. You don't need to apologize for anything. I don't want you feeling like you've taken away from my being relaxed while retired, either. I did what I did because I love you. You're tired of fighting for good reason, baby. We won't be doing that for too much longer, because I totally agree with your decision. I didn't know how to tell you this before: I think everything will go back to how it was after you handle that. You know what I mean." Bobby considers.

"Honey, thank you. Not simply for what you've done, but what you just said. I know it sounds really ditzy of me, yet I needed my eyes opened. I can't believe I've needed that so much." Tynie pains. "Not a problem, beautiful. You don't need to feel bad for my opening your eyes, since I know you'd do the same for me. There's never a limit on that, either." Bobby counters. "Hold me close. Make it all go away. Let me cocoon in your muscles and love." Tynie pleads. Sliding her legs across his, Tynie shows she meant it when that request was made, Bobby tightening his hold on her by the second. "Will Mama, the family, our other angels and you.. forgive me for this?!" Tynie cries. "We won't need to, honey." Bobby whispers. Watching over her, Bobby goes silent as his wife's tears again pelt his chest.

"I've had it phenomenally, babe. Don't think otherwise. You've given me something I'd never thought I'd have. You've truly loved me, even when I've not been the greatest to you. I've messed up so many times, yet you stuck around. I count myself as obscenely blessed for every second that you're mine. You wanted things differently, happier, I know. We've made it together, as we will forever. I'll do all I can to show you that I love you Tynie. I know I don't say it as much as I should, but I do love you. I'm aware of how your mind's working right now, you're belittling yourself over all of this. You're torturing my Queen when it's far from needed. Please baby, trust me on this." Bobby profiles in her ear.

Lifting her head a bit, Tynie reacts "My King, your mind's up to the same thing mine is right now. I know how it works. I'm beyond honored to be yours, honestly. I've dreamed of loving you for years, now I'm living it daily. You've stuck by my side when I've crumbled, been a heartless bitch, gone through hell, and had medical situations kick my ass. I know you don't like it when I call myself a bitch, yet I'm merely being truthful. I don't say it nearly as much as I should, Bobby: I love you. I'll live and breathe to find ways to show you that. We have made it through all that as one, as we shall forever. Thing is, I don't want that kind of shit to keep knocking at any of our doors. Not ours, our family's, or Terry's. None of us have it coming, and none of us should have it keep happening. I'm so sorry that my saying this is making one of our vacation days not end on a happy note."

"Baby.." Bobby mumbles, concerned. "I mean it, honey. I want the remainder of our vacation to be fun. I don't want to hurt you, nor do I want this dark-toned shit to keep barging in on our time away." Tynie grumbles. Kissing her again, Bobby attempts to have a love display change his wife's mood. The finesse of Bobby's romances sends Tynie's mind into total blankness, her only motive at the moment being to give as good as she gets. The way she reiterates the sleekness of romances gets Bobby's mind to basically shut down from racing after what he'd most recently heard from her. Slipping their lips apart, Bobby teases "Ending the day on a happy note, ya mean like that one?" "Definitely." Tynie gleams.

Saving him the trouble of setting her to the other side of the bed, Tynie slides out of Bobby's lap. Basically folding herself in half, Tynie again switches out the braces on Bobby's knee, getting off the bed to freeze the brace he'd worn all day. Awaiting her, Bobby wears the broadest smile of the day, having everything ready for their slumber. Climbing into bed beside him, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheeks before pecking his lips, taking the sheet out of his grasp. Tossing that over the two of them, Tynie prays "Lord, let this decision about my law practice bring Bobby and I back to the way it was when our marriage was new. I really don't want any more adversities in our lives, nor those of everyone we love and trust these days. Beyond that, I'm going to need a little help making the rest of Bobby and my vacation kick ass and take names." Lying back with his left arm ready to drape her shoulders, Bobby adds "Amen." Crossing Bobby's broad and inviting shoulders with her left arm, Tynie rests her head at the center of her husband's chest, his left arm stretching around her back.

Everything they needed to know at the moment, the couple was told. Tynie's made a potentially life-altering decision too, one that she hopes brings them back to the days of happiness before she bothered becoming a lawyer. As for all the other happenings in the couple's absence from New York, neither Tynie nor Bobby wants further updates directly connected to those people. Those who are incarcerated or deceased met their fates by their own actions, the family of Tynie and Bobby deciding to "Circle the wagons" around a man whom, in their eyes, has more than truly earned it.

Bobby saw through his wife's most-explicit breakdown tonight as well, discovering in Tynie's emotional ramblings that what they discussed also scared her. All the couple can do now is attempt to enjoy the remaining thirteen days in Hawaii. In relation to Bobby's recently replaced knee: the family knows and the couple has a plan of action. Terry's son T.J.'s about to take on a hell of a lot of responsibility, adopting Kadie's kids. The prayer Bobby heard Tynie say as they awaited slumber both honored and concerned him, yet they both know one thing: She spoke the truth.

Tonight's sleep may be fitful for both, but the fact remains:

Through all the adversity, they're still together…


	122. Ch 122

Title: Starting Over (Genuinely)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie's been snuggled up against Bobby all night, him awakening the next day before her. Catching the way her head's rested on his chest, Tynie's neck gets rubbed and guided to the side. The next thing Bobby sees breaks his heart, a semi-concealed depressed look on Tynie's face with her hair being the camouflage. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby whispers "It's ok baby…" "I love you Bobby." Tynie grumbles back, that kiss awakening her. Reaching out for him, Tynie's left palm traces her husband's jawline before either speaks again. Leaning her lips to his once more, she kisses Bobby, hoping that affection breaks her funk. It works, Tynie starting to giggle as they kept the kiss going for a few moments.

"Sorry I awoke in that mood honey." She apologizes. "You've done no wrong sweetheart. If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I pushed you into becoming a lawyer, not seeing any of this adversity coming. I never should've bothered bringing the bar exam into our lives." Bobby chastises. "Baby, no! Neither of us saw any of this around the bend when I took that test. We've got it all planned out now. There's no reason to torture yourself like that, and you know you doing' that hurts me." Tynie objects. Seeing her smile evaporate, Bobby realizes his wife meant business with that remark. Getting out of bed together, Tynie and Bobby head to bathe in the Jacuzzi tub. Entering that room Bobby catches markings on Tynie's right shin that match the rear hemming of his brace.

"I'm so-" He starts. "No need for sorry baby. Your leg was doing that nervous thumping thing in the middle of the night; I braced it with my legs so your knee wouldn't be hurt." Tynie interrupts. "Thank you." Bobby murmurs, the two disrobing from there. They get in without a word, Tynie and Bobby showing one another smiles. Washing him down, she says "I'm going to figure out how we can make today better for both of us. You've done plenty." "Who says you have to worry about that? How do you know I don't already have things in the works?" He queries. "Oh my god." Tynie gasps. "Leave it all to me sugar." Bobby requests, washing her down.

Five minutes later, they relax in the jets, as Bobby remembers his promise to shave. She shuts the Jacuzzi tub down as he honors that, Tynie then ducking away to check her distributor. The cartridge still has a few hours to it before needing exchanged, as she dresses, one gets pocketed. Their phone taken off the charger, Tynie assures it's on vibrate prior to putting that device in another pocket.

She doesn't even see Bobby coming up on her until his arms are around her waist. "Hey baby." Tynie beams, melting against him. Her left shoulder covered by his chin, Bobby gleams "Heya gorgeous…" Reverse draping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie diverts her right hand to trace his jawline again, sighing as the softness of his cheek etches against her palm which causes her to slur out excitedly "Ohhh hell yeahhh." Bobby blushes, kissing her cheek before breaking the hold and getting dressed.

"One more thing honey, Terry's mix-up with our Harleys won't be in effect beyond tomorrow." He declares. "Holy shit!" Tynie squeals, then heading to don her biker jacket. She plants the distributor cartridge, phone, and Bobby's pill bottle in the pockets of her biker jacket prior to jean short pocketing her wallet. In the wallet lays her license, bar card, conceal carry permit and a few credit cards.

"No babe." Bobby overrules, catching her do that, taking out his pill bottle to stash that on him. Holding hands, they leave the beach house, aiming for the garage. Once Tynie secures the vacation home, Bobby escorts her straight to the Harley he got for her to use in Hawaii. Hopping on his, the two leave that garage for a ride down the beach. They're out for a few hours, taking in the scenery, and simply having time undisturbed together. Not once did their phone vibrate, Tynie having to exchange her cartridge while finding that out. A couple of meals had on the town, Tynie and Bobby return to the vacation house. Parking their Harleys in the garage, Tynie notices the other pair of motorcycles is already gone. "Ho-ly shit!" She blurts as the two head inside the beach house, again hand-in-hand.

Letting her in, Bobby secures the house as his wife goes straight for the aloe lotion in the fridge. She'd replaced that when they last shopped, retrieving it entirely on a hunch. Another thing worried Tynie as well, Bobby's knee. Meeting up with his wife in moments, Bobby assures "I'm alright on that beautiful." Seeing her hunch proven on his arms, Tynie leads him back to the master bedroom aloe lotion in hand. They rid of the biker jackets and their tops, each one then drizzling the other in aloe lotion and rubbing that into their skin.

"This is my fault honey, I was so excited about having a good time with you." Tynie mentions. "Everything's alright, no walking on eggshells. Please." Bobby requests, checking for more sunburn by eyeing her over. The sunburn wasn't really all that bad, Tynie then stashing the aloe lotion back into the fridge. Bobby knew why she had them put that on without it being said; smiling as he again draped his arms around her waist mere moments after the fridge is closed again. Sliding her frame from the bent-over position, Tynie beams "I love being in the arms of my Badass.." "I love holding my Angel.." Bobby whispers, the couple sharing in a shit-eating grin. They only separate half of the hold, each one picking up their top and biker jacket prior to fully resuming the embrace.

Their day is nearly three-quarters done by this point, Tynie being escorted to the bed. Sitting on the edge, she sets their phone to charge, mistakenly turning the TV on in the process. The first thing she sees is a weather alert which will basically close the beach for the night, due to a storm front rolling in. "Figures.." Tynie grumbles, shutting the TV off. Joining her on the edge of the bed, Bobby asks "How do you know I don't have something special planned for before we leave?" "I don't." Tynie forfeits, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Staring into Bobby's deep chocolate eyes, Tynie loses her resolve to speak, her jaw gaping with a smile instead. Getting lost in her eyes just as she had his, Bobby's face has a glowing smile across it. Time slides by until Tynie regains her voice as she broadcasts "For the first time in my life, genuinely starting over doesn't scare me."

"Doesn't scare us, you mean." Bobby cheekily corrects. Giggling as she nodded, Tynie gave her answer to that. Neither one really worried about anything all day, the happenings in New York not crossing their minds for a second.

Both are aware Terry, TreMarion, or someone they love and trust will fully brief them on those events, at an already determined time after they go back. "I do have one question though, if you had your choice of Teriyaki Baby back ribs or BBQ.. What would you pick?" Tynie poses. "I would pick you and me making that together. To answer your choice, Teriyaki." Bobby assumes, catching her unspoken motive. Tynie doesn't contest that, although concerns over his knee start kicking the shit out of the back of her mind. Witnessing the worries start to cross her eyes, Bobby takes a couple pills after breaking up their embrace.

Choosing to come up behind him quietly, Tynie returns the favor of having her hips wrapped in his arms to Bobby as soon as his back's turned. Walking with him across the beach house, Tynie deliberately leaves the phone on the charger. "Before you ask: Ohh Gee, we didn't want anything we're using to make dinner to risk getting into the phone. Last I knew: Teriyaki-sauce related damages aren't covered by the insurance. I checked that policy for our phones a few days before we left, just in case." Tynie informs, with the "Ohh Gee" line said in her best "innocent wife" voice. "Genius." Bobby brags, smiling proudly. Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie opens the fridge and sticks half of her body inside to get the baby back ribs. Playfully, Bobby swats her ass, bragging "God, you're gorgeous!" "You are too babe." Tynie taunts, as they shut the door to the fridge. Setting the ribs to the countertop, Tynie kneels down to get a mini-grill from the base cupboard of the kitchen bar. "Yeah, I'm sneaky like that." She laughs, catching Bobby's jaw drop.

Having everything put together, Tynie sees Bobby marinating the ribs in the Teriyaki sauce. "You're not the only sneak in this marriage." Bobby teases, watching his wife's jaw head for the floor. Checking him out, she licks her lips before returning the playful swat to Bobby's ass. True to his plan, after that exchange the couple fixes and enjoys those ribs at one another's hips. Cleaning up from the meal while retaining that trend, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek as she poses "Meet me on the couch, lover?" Giving her a broad smile, Bobby replies "Sure thing sexy."

Walking out of the kitchen, Bobby hears his wife whistle loud enough to reverberate against the walls of the vacation house. Five minutes later, Tynie struts towards the couch with two chilled wine glasses and a brand-new bottle of Merlot. Bobby hoots and whistles at her with every step, getting his wife to blush. Tynie didn't even notice he'd changed how he sat on the couch until the wine glasses got taken from her. Sitting next to him on the couch, Tynie pops the bottle open, pouring them both a glass.

Raising their glasses, Bobby hears her toast "To the most exquisite man alive, my greatest and most constant inspiration. My world, my reason to live, breathe, and be happy. My motive to be at my best always, the sole man I'd give my life for. The only man my heart, mind, body, and soul have been given to that genuinely deserved it. Every time I get lost in your eyes, hold your hand, or merely be at your side is a slice of heaven. Each time we share in passions, make love, or generally stay at one another's side is another opportunity for me to be in my personal paradise. Bobby Goren, although this is a grand understatement: I love, adore, cherish, and worship you." "I love you too Tynie, that was phenomenal." Bobby boasts. Clinking their glasses, the couple lets silence overtake the room as the Merlot's shared in. The bottle's half empty when Bobby recaps it, the pair walking arm-in-arm to stash that in the main fridge. Shutting that appliances door yet again, Tynie and Bobby wrap one another in their arms, Tynie's next move being to lay her head to his chest.

"I know you're worried about more than just my knee. I've seen it in your eyes all day. You've had a great time, I can tell. You're scared that now we're, as you said, genuinely starting over, that we won't last. You don't need to be concerned over that, my love. Your mind's racing over the "what ifs" because of the fact I'm the first man whose deserved you truly. I don't know how to make that stop this time, unfortunately. Please believe me, baby. We're alright, we'll make it. I love you." Bobby swears. "You read me.." Tynie mumbles, starting to tremble in his arms. "You're safe. You don't need to be scared. I've got you. Nobody and nothing will ever take my love away from you." Bobby soothes. Breathing in his scent, Tynie picks up the concerned beating of her husband's heart. "I'm such a wuss these days." Tynie pines. "No you're not. We've both been through enough in this life to not want any more turmoil. Your being scared isn't needed, although I understand why you're afraid." Bobby overrules. "You're scared too; your heartbeat sold you out." Tynie admits.

Swaying with her in his embrace, Bobby goes silent. "Honey, I know this may sound nuts. Our re-dedication happened at the perfect time if ya think about it. We've been through hell, as you basically said. I took that ceremony as a celebration, yet I took the rings as proof of our love. This fear that's knocked on the doors of our hearts and minds isn't very honoring of our love, really. Shit, we made it through all that garbage.." Tynie affirms, trailing off. "We can make it through anything." He concludes both once again smiling.

Happy tears line her eyes as the playfully romantic side of Bobby starts to show up, for the first time in a great while. Tynie thinks he's going to whisk her off her feet, literally, when her lips are taken by his for a passionate kiss. Dipping her backwards as the kiss remained going, Bobby feels his wife's hands grasp tightly to the crest of his shoulders. Bringing her back to standing before him, he instigates them pulling away for air.

Taking her right hand away from his shoulder, Tynie drapes her hair over that part of Bobby, sending the hand straight up into his curls. "This place won't look the same for too long. The only things that won't be changed are the electronics and appliances. I'm not saying when that'll happen though." Bobby declares, surprising his wife. "Bobby I love you!" Tynie squeals, leading him again in the direction of the master bedroom. "I love you too Tynie." Bobby returns, both smiling from ear-to-ear.

"I don't know how you'll take this, but I'm thinking it's best for you not to carry me around unless I'm injured. I know you love being a gentleman and all, but I really don't want you hurt trying that. I'll do the same with you. Honey, after I saw you being carted away for surgery, I got really scared. I started thinking about how to change things yet keep the romantic stuff. Does that make any sense?" Tynie relays, causing them to stop their trek midway into the hall. "You actually beat me to saying that, dear. I was hoping with us starting over that we could change a few things. That was one of them. I'm alright with this, honestly." Bobby confesses.

"Honey, my saying that wasn't an indictment against what you've done for me, nor was it a slam against those sexy muscles. I just fear…"Tynie trails off. "You don't need to worry; I'm not hurt by you deciding that. I knew you weren't trying to say anything against me or how you see me. You were trying to protect me in your own way." Bobby interjects.

They're both still smiling as that exchange halts, Tynie realizing "Some things will be different, and most will remain the same. Soon enough, we won't have near as many things to worry about." "Exactly." Bobby assures.

Running both her hands through his curls after the left one is sent to his hair meeting up with her right, Tynie asks "Babe, be honest. Are you trying to be happy when in the back of your head you're beating the shit out of yourself over any or all of this?" "No baby.." Bobby teases, his eyes verifying that remark. "I honestly don't know where the idea to talk about that came from." Tynie mumbles. Bringing his left hand around from her waist, Bobby pets where Tynie's heartbeat can be felt, him resolving "I do. You were also protecting yourself from that fear. Protecting you is my job." "On that one, you were on break." Tynie attributes, leaning up to kiss him. Their tongues tangle around for a while, Tynie and Bobby solely separating from the kiss in order to breathe.

"Something I've yet to figure out: How the hell you want to celebrate this." Tynie mentions. "I have a few ideas.." Bobby initiates, Tynie then taking her hands out of his hair, her imploring "Do tell." "Nah, I'd rather show ya." He refuses, giving a boyish smile. Seeing that expression, Tynie squeals jumping up and down excitedly. Soon as she stops, Tynie's lead directly to the master bed in the house. Sitting on the edge, she reaches back to check the phone, doing so entirely out of habit.

They get a text from Terry that says "I had to have your house fumigated. I've also taken the laptops so anything you need for your practice can be switched to new technology. I'll explain that one when you get back." Tynie replies "Dude, you have my spousal consent to access Bobby's bank account to repay yourself for that shit. WE INSIST you take out EXACTLY what that fumigation cost you. Thank you for telling us. DO NOT do anything with the music room; the instruments in there are CUSTOM made. I'll tell him later."

Terry forfeits in the final text of the conversation "I figured that about the music room, I'll do as you wish with the fumigation costs. I'll text ya when I do. We'll be in touch." Settling the phone back to the charger, Tynie switches out her cartridges before announcing "Honey! Our celebration was halted for a moment! Terry had to have our house fumigated. I gave him spousal consent to repay himself out of your bank account; he's ONLY to take EXACTLY what that cost him. I'm checking into that when we get word Terry went there! I'd have done that with my practice's account but that would mean problems."

Approaching her, Bobby's about to ask when Tynie goes on "Yeah, this place is going to be the only one with the same electronics in it. Our music room will be the only part of the house that keeps the same technology. Terry said you could guess why. He'll tell us more about it when we go back to New York." Bobby nods, the two then hearing the text alert go off "The music room was the only one which didn't have any issues that needed fumigated. I don't yet know how that happened. I'll honor Tynie's request come morning."

Sitting beside Tynie on the edge of the bed, Bobby replies "She had my consent to offer that, I didn't want her practice having any more issues. Especially since we decided you are her last client.. Ever. Thanks man. We'll talk to you after our vacation. Send the family our love." Not waiting for an answer, Bobby tackles his wife against the bed, kissing Tynie the entire time.

Pulling her away from the edge of the bed while they kissed, Bobby manages to align them both across the mattress. Biting each other's lower lips when they end the affection, Tynie's advised "We're not just celebrating that tonight, either. I have a plan, you'll love it." "Oohhhh, love you." Tynie purrs, the two lying on their backs side-by-side. Checking him out, Tynie discovers she's the only one still clothed. Taking her arm away from his hip, she undresses, tossing the outfit aside.

Crawling on top of Bobby, Tynie feels his member's relaxed, meeting eyes with her husband. "What's wrong?" She worries. He drapes her in a tight hug, pushing Tynie's entire body against himself. "Wanted you closer." Bobby gleams. "Awww.." Tynie gasps, laying her head to his left shoulder. Her lips align near perfectly with his ear, Tynie soon after fawning "I have the sexiest man alive cuddling me. Every day I get loved by the most wonderful heart known to exist. I get the best of everything, even in the little things you do. When we make love, I get intimate paradise. My body gets taken by the strongest, longest, most gorgeous cock. I'm so lucky." Her face glows as a giddy smile encroaches her lips, Bobby catching that out the corner of his eye. "I'm lucky myself. I have a beautiful wife who adores me; I'm holding the most attractive woman on Earth. Even in the small things you do, I get the best of the world. Every day I get to be loved by the most graciously amazing heart God created. Our lovemaking is intimate paradise, because I get to give myself to the hottest body known to exist." Bobby swoons. Again his body has a mind of it's own, Bobby's about to self-berate over that fact when his wife shakes her head.

Tynie feels his cock twitch between her legs, causing her to say in a seductive tone "Whenever you want baby, take me.." Lifting her hips a bit, Tynie allows Bobby's erection to spring from between them. His hands go straight for her ass, her legs splitting open to straddle the pulsing hard-on that's mere inches beneath her. Guiding her onto him by that grasp, Bobby smiles as she moans adjusting to his size. Returning his smile, Tynie takes it slow, her gyrations sending word of desire to make love at a romantic pace. For the first time she notices the salt-and-pepper effect in his chesthair, toying with it as her hips rolled with his member inside her. Contorting her upper half's position, Tynie necks Bobby, who overtakes the lovemaking. Thrusting fiercely, Bobby changes up the pace of their intimacy, Tynie moaning while love biting him. "You're so tight…" Bobby howls. "You're so big.." Tynie groans, yanking her lips away from the spot she'd marked.

They both feel it, this lovemaking's passion being on a deeper level, yet neither speak of that right away. Bobby's lips aim for the center of her bosom, Tynie getting bitten just as he had been. The pulsing of his erection against her walls makes her writhe with desire for more; her mewls echoing across the room. Those are like angels singing to Bobby as they entangle in making love, his ministrations becoming wilder by the moment. Staring dead-on in his eyes, Tynie whimpers "Ohh Bobby, please don't stop!" Instead of verbally answering, Bobby honors that wish, as the clean sweat of their sex rains down on one another. He throbs and bulges inside her, taxing Tynie's resolve to fight back an impending orgasm. Her walls are pummeled by his erection, Bobby seeing the ecstasy that's bringing his wife screamed across her face. Tynie's head gets thrown back as her jaw gapes, short moans exiting her mouth while he thumps her depths. The stare she gave his eyes is split off repeatedly, Tynie's neck flailing every time her head goes back like that. "Yeah baby.." Bobby growls, watching her be enthralled in wanton desire. Time goes by until her body tightens the clamp feeling around him, Tynie's core muscles doing so to broadcast her closeness to climax. The sensation that gives Bobby causes him to fuck her like a wildman from that moment on. "Ohhh Bobbaayy!" Tynie screams, the flittering explosion of her release striking his hard-on. Several more thrusts given her, Bobby hollers "Ohhh Tynieee!" Her body's filled with his seed as Tynie collapses on top of Bobby, the two reeling in erotic heaven while being kept in one another's arms. Panting as she lay in his embrace, Tynie whispers "My King, that was phenomenal."

"Thank you my Queen. You were amazing." Bobby sighs. She doesn't let him up from the current hold until Bobby's dick slumps out of her. "I felt that on a deeper level, for the first time in quite a while. I loved every second, as always. It's like this genuinely starting over was meant to be." Tynie releases. "You're right, it was meant to be. You're not the only one who felt it like that either." Bobby alters, both smiling like total airheads. "Yeah, our eternity's going to kick ass!" Tynie elates. Briefly kissing her lips, Bobby adds just as happily "And take names."

Everything they needed to know at the moment, the couple already does. Today's pretty well through for them, as it's silently noted when Tynie and Bobby reach down to cover one another in the sheet. Tossing that over themselves, they go in for the last kiss of the day, Tynie doing so a bit nervously.

"Hey now, no worries. We'll make it. You said it yourself, we've already survived hell. Not just in our separate lives, but together too. I love you, I'll never leave you. Not the way that just crossed your mind." Bobby consoles. "Hey now, that covers both of us." Tynie corrects, seeing the smile he wore start to fade. Nodding simultaneously, they at last share in the final kiss of the day. Ending that love display in order to breathe again, Tynie and Bobby fully lay back to await slumber. Her arms encircle his shoulders, the right one being tucked behind his neck. "Ohhhh.." Bobby gasps, cradling her torso in his arms. Tynie's right cheek turns the crest of his shoulder into her pillow, her smile growing as Bobby's told "Relax sexy, I'm perfectly comfortable." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, resting against the pillows. Slumber arrives for each moments later, peace abounding them as this cuddle's upheld through the night.

Life-altering decisions were made, ultimately to better the peace in Tynie and Bobby's life. They've tried to do this before, which motivated Tynie's fear, Bobby quenching that in a way that sends her heart soaring. Bobby knows he did that for her, as Tynie did so for him. They won't speak it, which allows their hearts to do the beat those two shares while slumbering covers all the declarations neither afforded their mouths to commit. Their family will have news for this couple upon their return, so it's only fitting that Tynie and Bobby inform the ones they love and trust about the decision to:

Start over.. Genuinely.


	123. Ch 123

Title: Closing a Chapter

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie wakes the next day, wrangling with worries racing through her mind. Watching Bobby sleep as she sits up, Tynie cries without speaking. The comfort Bobby shows in the slumbering smile makes her eyes light up, yet all the dark-toned situations they've encountered on this vacation have at last crumbled Tynie's resolve to stash concerns away. She's happy to be with him, scared to live without him, and trying to have a good vacation: all at the same damn time. "I love you Bobby." Tynie whimpers, petting his chest. Hearing the pain in her voice, Bobby shoots up like a rocket, wrapping Tynie in his arms. "I'm trying to have a good time baby." She weeps. "What's gotten you to struggle with that? Tell me." Bobby requests. "I hate when my mind decides to nag on dark shit. I'm attempting to push that aside, honestly. I woke up scared out of my wits. You know why. I'm such a fuckin wuss." Tynie explains.

"No you are not. Honey, we're both trying to have fun. I know we're scared of the same things. I have a fucked up feeling why this keeps bothering you too." Bobby counters. "Do tell." Tynie murmurs. "Nah, I'd rather show ya." Bobby evades. Kissing away her mixed-emotion tears, Bobby sees a smile start to creep across Tynie's face. "Hmm, a day out on our Harleys with dinner on the private party land or a day using my Jeep. Same result. Your choice." Tynie mentions. "Hmm, a day out on our Harleys. The dinner on our private property land is reserved." Bobby teases.

Getting out of bed together, the couple goes about readying for their day out. Half an hour passes before Tynie dangles Bobby's Harley keys in front of his face. "Looking' for these?" They ask each other, Bobby doing the same with her Harley keys.

Snatching those up, they leave and secure the beach house, aiming to ride along the shore together. Stopping for brunch, Bobby informs "When you were getting ready, Terry called. He's decided against getting a vacation home around here. He wants to be close to his grandkids as much as possible. The shit that went live, as you say, ran that deep." "Oh damn." Tynie gasps, feeling for their phone. "Now beautiful, if you had that: my surprise would be ruined." Bobby relates, showing her the device. Tynie blushes, playfully warning "Yeah, expect me to pull that on you sometime." Before Bobby can respond to that, T calls.

"We're not at the house right now man. What's up?" Bobby answers. "The kids are fine, TreMarion had to have the locks and his number changed. Terry told him you ordered it. Terry also got rid of every item you two had that could be traced back to anyone we no longer consort with. He asked me to tell you all that because he also had to have his phone replaced. The phone-model he had was part of a recall. I'll text you two TreMarion's and Terry's new numbers when I get them. If I don't text you guys TreMarion's new number today: blame that on my phone battery dying. Love you guys." T expounds.

"Love you too." Bobby chimes, hanging up. Pocketing their phone as the wait for a server begins; Bobby mutters "I'm apparently not the only one who thought that." "Does this involve us getting rid of everything that can be REMOTELY connected to the assfucks of our past?" Tynie poses. "Damn, you're good." Bobby cheers. "Thanks." Tynie attests.

Peace gels around the couple for about twenty minutes, ending by Tynie starting to wonder if she'll have to raise hell. Catching that in her eyes, Bobby races to sit at his wife's side from across the table. "Those days are over, they never should have continued in the first place. My love, relax. I got this. You never have to come close to fighting for yourself like that again." Bobby swears. "If our problems involve a bitch, that ho's ass is mine." Tynie amends.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby concedes "Yes darling." Gazing over Bobby's shoulder, Tynie sees their server eyeing over her husband. "Stand aside." Tynie growls, getting him to obey at once.

"You got a choice BIATCH! Get your eyes the fuck off my man or get your ass kicked from here to the ICU!" Tynie commands. The owner overhears that, advising "I won't stop her. I won't press charges or file a civil suit against her either. I WOULD help her lawyer land you in prison for the rest of your life after the fight. You have NO IDEA who you're fucking with!" Everyone else in the restaurant heard that, altering the owner's advice as a warning to them as well. Tynie stances as ready to fight, the sever's boyfriend yanking her away by her hair. "We just got fired. We got to get out of here." The server's boyfriend growls.

Calming down, Tynie's greeted by the owner. "I take it fucktard over there didn't lie on your name." Tynie presumes. "No, he didn't. You two will get the best meal and drinks in the house. On the house, I insist." The owner returns, Tynie going to sit down. Bobby awaited the return of his wife, Tynie wrapping herself in his open arms in moments. "I don't fucking care that she's a DV victim, honestly. No bitch tries to fuck with my man and thinks they'll get away with it!" Tynie oaths. "Thank you baby." Bobby whispers. Their meal crafted another half hour later, the owner swears "God I'm glad to be rid of those two." "I bet my ass you are." Tynie certifies, going for her half of the intense spread before them.

Bobby follows Tynie in eating as everyone else in the place is warned what patrons NOT to mess with. Evidently the doctor who did Bobby's surgery was there, verifying the owners warning while adding in no uncertain terms just what Tynie and Bobby can do to someone whom double-crosses them. The restaurant owner gulps "So basically my advisement saved my ass." The doctor confirms "Yep." After learning that, everyone else in the place heeds the warnings. "It's pretty fuckin' sad that I had to call Terry out and flip him off twice for us to be treated with any respect!" Tynie grumbles. "Yeah it is, beautiful." Bobby assures. They finish the meal, getting the hell out of dodge ten minutes later.

The couple finds themselves blessed after departing that restaurant, no other person they encounter displaying disrespect. Riding their Harleys back to the beach house, Tynie and Bobby spot a huge semi heading in the opposite direction. "YES!" Bobby sighs, Tynie catching the elated glow on his face. Tailing her husband to the garage, Tynie's curious about why Bobby won't stop giggling this time. Getting off the motorcycles twenty minutes later, she reaches a hand for him, only to be guided into the house through the back deck. Nearly every piece of furniture was replaced, Tynie noticing top of the line furnishings across the entire main floor of the vacation home. Securing the deck door behind her, Bobby hears the excited squeals leaving Tynie's lips.

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby educates "This isn't the only place that's going to look new." "Oh my Gawd!" Tynie squeals, catching what he didn't mention. Walking with Tynie across the main floor, Bobby smiles broadly. "I don't know if this'll make a damn bit of sense. I feel great right now, it's like the dark-toned nagging just got shown to the door." Tynie elates. "It makes absolute sense." Bobby obliges, her answer resolving his hunch.

Spinning around on her toes, Tynie teases "Come here you." Obliging her, Bobby feels his wife drape her arms around his neck. Tynie then goes for it, planting a deep kiss to his lips. As they share in affection, Tynie and Bobby slide their hands to one another's asses, cupping those tightly. Slowly dissipating the kiss, Tynie sighs "Thank you sexy." "Thank you, gorgeous." Bobby returns in kind. Checking him out, Tynie blushes, Bobby doing the same with her. "We only have ten days left." She mopes. "Umm, actually we have eternity. We will be back. Baby, don't think otherwise." Bobby amends. Sharing a smile, Tynie leans into him, her left cheek soon rested on Bobby's shoulder.

"So, My Hotness, what would you like to do now?" Tynie queries. "Anything my Angel wants." Bobby answers. Running her hands up his back, Tynie explains "No hottie, it isn't all about me. We do what we want. Besides, don't you and I both have some romantic plans that got delayed?" "Yeah, we do." Bobby laughs. Leading her out of the house through the back deck, Bobby pets to check for their phone. "Yeah, that's on me. Not saying how I pulled THAT off." Tynie evades, getting escorted to the kitchen bar instead.

Laying the phone to the top of that bar, the couple heads out to surf. Deciding not to do that so close to dusk, they share in a few waves, returning inside a while later. Diverting their trek to the couch long enough to get her hands on the phone, Tynie questions "Romantic dinner on our private party land, Tonight or two nights before we go back?" "Two nights before we go back, trust me." Bobby evades, stealing the phone from her. "I always trust you." Tynie assures.

Halfway to the couch, Terry calls unexpectedly. Tynie answers it after stealing the device back, wondering "What hit and exactly how much hell do I have to raise?" "Actually none. I have some things to tell you." Terry rescinds, then elaborating on all the happenings in Tynie and Bobby's absence. "Holy fuck." Tynie interrupts. "I'm telling you this now because it's linked to some other news. Tynie, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Before you do, Bobby and I have had a few long talks today. I wanted you to be my last client ever, because of the history of problems he and I have been faced with. Tell you the truth; I kind of expected that bitch to try this shit to me. Especially after how she did Daddy, and you know what I mean by that. Tell me you can have my office converted into a man cave for Bobby. If you can, tell me you plan to donate the bulk of the office furniture to charities. I just hope Bobby and I are still your clients. That's all I ask in return. I just want to resume my marriage to when Bobby and I didn't have as much bullshit hit us. What else came of those long talks was my decision to let my law license lapse after the end of this year." Tynie decrees.

"Tynie, you and Bobby never lost me as an attorney. I'll do as you wish with the office furniture, leaving out what T and Sasha gave you. I'll also leave out the laptops. We can get what I need done legally taken care of when you get back." Terry informs.

"One question dude, now that I'm not licensed as a lawyer for very much longer: are my other licenses affected negatively?" Tynie inquires. "No. I'm on my new phone, by the way. T spoke the truth regarding that to Bobby earlier." Terry recalls. "Dude, thanks for being man enough to let me know about this. You feel like frozen horseshit right now for having to relay that message, and I respect that. I'll save this new number in place of the old one when the phone gets charged. Terry, I'm serious. Thank you." Tynie concludes.

"I really didn't tell you that much, though. You pretty much read the situation; all I did was fill you in on the rest. Honestly, I think you two have this handled best. The family will be sent your love." Terry resolves, hanging up.

Stashing their phone in her pocket, Tynie elaborates "I had a choice: Either do as you overheard or have Terry swimming in court dates when he's still got shit going live in his own life. Macie tried to get my law license pulled from what I can tell, the bar association and U.S. District court bar admissions agencies didn't buy her shit for a second. Otherwise, Terry would have insisted I fight the complaints. Beyond that, Terry's been busier than a motherfucker covering our family's legal ass. By the way, that's ON TOP of the shit that went live in his family." Bobby doesn't know what to say, having heard Tynie's plan for her law practice's future being finalized. "Don't you want to have our family and us away from all that shit?" Tynie wonders.

"Absolutely. I just didn't." Bobby starts. "Baby, please trust me on this. Terry even said I'm handling it right. Actually, he claimed that on you too. By the way, he's still our lawyer. He won't drop you and I over this shit." Tynie furthers.

Taking his hand to her right side, Bobby feels their phone vibrate. Terry texts "The family loves you; they loathe Macie as of right now. In terms of "shit going live" in my personal life: I'll likely be asking Tynie for a delayed meetup to handle what I need legally done." "You just did man, relax. Thank you for telling us." Bobby replies. Tynie sees him fumble to save Terry's new number, overtaking the phone. Handling that, she fires off "Man, you get that shit fixed first. If I have to renew my law license to cover your legal needs, I will. I'll ONLY do that for you though, in exchange for what you've done for me, Bobby, and our family." Terry promises "You won't need to do that. Trust me." Tynie nods, and then pockets the couple's phone.

"So. This time. I'm really going back to just being your wife." Tynie mutters, stunned. "Babe, you're more than just my wife. You're my Everything, nothing in my life exists without you." Bobby alters. "That's not what I meant, my love. I'm aware that nothing exists in your life without me. My life is a void without you. My "going back to just being your wife" meant: I don't have to worry about a professional reputation being obliterated, nor do I have to concern myself with the bullshit that evidently comes with being a lawyer. I've craved that for so long, baby. You have no idea." Tynie translates.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie lets the tears aligning hers to show. "I did this to you though. I brought that damn test into our home and lives. I made this come your way. I didn't protect you from it nearly enough." Bobby rattles off. "You did NOTHING against me! You wanted me to have an opportunity that I didn't believe I ever would. Neither of us saw that shit coming around the bend when I took the test, honey. You can't protect me from what you can't predict. You NEVER had to try to be Superman; all you need to do is love me. The rest will be handled, together. Don't crucify my heart by blaming yourself for this." Tynie objects, ending in tears. Holding her closely, Bobby returns "You're right, I DO love you. I'll do whatever it takes to mend your heart from how I've broken it." "Don't blame my Bobby for this." Tynie cries. Closing his eyes, Bobby whispers "My Tynie, I won't."

"I'm curious, though. What would you like to do for the rest of today?" Tynie inquires, the tears slowly dying off. "I'd like to try and make the rest of our vacation fantastic." Bobby resolves. "Honey, we do that together. There's no sense in you trying to take that responsibility all on your sexy shoulders." Tynie counters. Shaking his head, Bobby releases "Yeah, I knew I'd not get away with that one." Walking with her back to the couch, Bobby smiles more broadly than he has all day. As they sit down, he senses Tynie's about to essentially become his servant. "No babe." Bobby murmurs, wrapping her torso in his arms. Bobby's body heat radiates against her back, as he lays them out on the new couch.

Tynie throws her head back against the crest of his shoulders, moaning "Ohhh damn, that feels so good." "Anything for you beautiful." Bobby swears. Gazing around, he sees the furniture replacement company drew the shades, only allowing slivers of sunlight to enter the living room. A mechanical whirring softly rings out from the back of the house, the deck door soon having a drape brought across it. "Yeah, I'm good." Tynie chuckles. "Exactly what did you do?" Bobby wonders. "I only made it more private for when we get romantic." Tynie expounds in a playful voice. Kissing her cheek, Bobby accepts "Thank you babe."

Still laid back against the couch together, Tynie resolves "Anything for my honey's happiness." They don't speak again for a while, Tynie then spinning around in his embrace to deliver a passionate kiss. Sending her hands into his hair, Tynie feels the softness of Bobby's curls in place of teasing them. His long fingers traipsing her locks, Bobby deepens the kiss they're presently sharing.

They taper off the affections some time later, staring into one another's eyes once breathing starts to become an issue. "Holy hot damn!" Tynie chimes breathlessly. "You read my mind." Bobby sighs, the two relaxing in one another's arms. She catches Bobby's smile fade, being replaced by an expression of his being deep in thought. "Tell me all about it.." Tynie implores. Bobby complies, regaling his wife in a statement laiden in regret. Remorse tails that, as he explores Tynie's decision with her professional future.

"So, essentially your mind won't get off your ass about it. You've tried honoring my request not to bash my sweetheart, yet your brain keeps kicking you in the nuts over it. Figuratively speaking, on both counts." Tynie infers. "Yeah, pretty much." Bobby returns. "How do I get you to focus on our vacation being fun?" She poses, reaching to rub his temples. Bobby's jaw gapes slowly as her temple massage goes on, his reply to her inquiry being "You're working wonders already." "Just so ya know: I have NO regrets about this decision. Tell ya the truth, I've been waiting to make it for a while. I tried to conceal my being a lawyer, but that only worked for so long. Bobby, like you said: I know when to bow out." Tynie informs softly.

Cheekily smiling, Bobby recalls "You know intelligence is sexy to me." "Make your move then, Casanova." Tynie dares. The next thing she feels is Bobby sitting up behind her, Tynie leading them off the couch afterwards. A short gap's created between them, Bobby pulling Tynie closer to him with one tug. Nothing else is said, silence excluding the beat of their hearts echoing across the room. Swaying with his wife in his arms, Bobby contemplates how to make tonight one of their best in a while. "All I want is a candlelit dinner, cuddling in bed while watching movies. Some drinks shared together, and to be in your arms. After that, it's all up to you." Tynie desires. "As you wish.." Bobby assures delicately.

Back in New York, Terry has the daunting task of telling Tynie's family her decisions. TreMarion's not exactly surprised at the declared moves, intenting "Terry, she's had to fight through so much in life. I saw this coming. Poor kid and Bobby are likely trying to figure out where her practice went wrong right about now." T presumes "I don't think they'd bother trying to figure out where Tynie's practice went wrong. I bet you anything they're glad to have that chapter of their lives and the hell that came with it closed. Terry, you're blessed that she's willing to renew her law license for ya after all the shit they've endured." Sasha agrees "If you think about it guys, Tynie's sending a message. She's telling the world and us that it's time for her to focus on what really matters. She's also scared to lose Bobby, she always has been. This extra stress CANNOT be good on either of them."

"TreMarion, T and Sasha basically quoted Tynie. I have a few things to set up before they get back. Oh, and they know everything. I had to tell them, in order to lead into what Macie tried to pull. Thank god Macie wasn't believed for a second!" Terry relates. "Terry, you deal with your family issues FIRST. I'll see to it what Tynie wants done is started on after that." TreMarion mandates. Concurring, Terry charges his phone. The entire conversation was done via texting, everyone else sending love before they too charge their phones.

In the living room of Tynie and Bobby's beach house, she discovers "Hottie, I don't know if this makes any sense. I feel like the plan we have for concluding my legal career is us closing a chapter. A really hellish, loaded to the gills with bullshit chapter. I'm giving up my bar card to protect my man's heart from that undue stress. It's an honored sacrifice." "You made absolute sense, babe." Bobby certifies proudly.

Letting what she said about honored sacrifices and his heart sink in, Bobby adds "You're going that far.. for me." "For you: there is NO such thing as going too far." Tynie oaths, then being lead to the kitchen. Sitting down at the bar while Bobby made them something to eat, Tynie smiles like a ditz. "Do you have the phone on you babe?" She wonders, getting that device handed over. "Terry, if it's not too late. I want my bar card and law license saved for the twins. Go ahead and torch those letters from T and Sasha, they've served their purpose. Everything else that was on my office wall is to be destroyed."

Terry replies "You got it. Relax, it's not too late." Pocketing their phone, Tynie supposes Terry's again charging his. "I kind of borrowed your idea with the jewelry and Ty-Leah. I told Terry to preserve my law license and bar card for the twins. Everything else is being destroyed, it's either connected to those we no longer consort with, or it's already served its purpose. With you and I closing that chapter, there's no point in re-living past bullshit in any way." Tynie relegates.

"That's awesome." Bobby gleams, turning the kitchen light on. "You handle that, I got this.." Tynie returns, leaving the kitchen bar to kiss him on the cheek. Back at the couch less than five minutes later, she lights a few rose-colored scented candles Bobby didn't even know they had. Deciding not to leave those burn unattended, Tynie plops onto the couch. "Stay there sexy." Bobby announces, crafting their meal. "Oohh, I LOVE it when you're deep-toned and dominating!" Tynie swoons. "I'll remember that.." Bobby taunts. Their meal cooking, he mentally notes what she said. The candles burning in her view, Tynie leaves the couch to get the drinks. "Honey, leave the wineglasses and bottle in the fridge! I got that part covered!" Tynie hollers. "Yes dear." Bobby yells back, checking on their dinner.

As she sets two bottled mojitos on the coffee table, Tynie leans to check her distributor. Catching her do that, Bobby laughs "Yeah, I'm good." Returning to the couch, Tynie smiles from ear-to-ear, waiting on her husband. Not held up for too long, Bobby shows with a spread shaped in a heart. Taking that tray from him, Tynie assembles the meal around the candles on the coffee table.

Serving him one of the bottled mojitos, she questions "Lover, how long has it been since we had these?" "A while." Bobby responds, setting that drink down as a huge smile crept across his lips. Tynie goes to eat, aware of his stance on her waiting to do that. Joining his wife, Bobby considers what movie they'll watch after dinner silently. Between bites, Tynie offers "Oh, when we're done with this: your sexy ass is going to relax. Honey's got the rest." "Yes lover." Bobby concurs, also between bites.

Finishing dinner together, Bobby halts "Wait on the rest of that beautiful. I have something to say." Tynie mentally freaks, sitting back as he hands her one of the mojitos.

"I love you with everything I am. I have since we met. I know we've endured a lot, gotten stronger together because of it. I want to celebrate closing that chapter once and for all with you, every day as we go on. My life revolves around having you in it, Tynie. I love you shall never suffice to explain how I really feel. No words can cover that, really. I'm honored that you're mine. From here on out, I'll strive to bring you the kind of happiness we had before all that tumultuous hell came around. Nothing in this world will pull me away from you. To keep you happy, safe, provided for, and loved: there is no such thing as going too far in my book." Bobby declares.

Covering the shocked look on her face with her right hand, Tynie gasps "Ohh my God.." "Babe, you ok?!" Bobby worries, seeing his wife start to cry. "Mm-Hmm." Tynie whimpers, in total shock. Taking her drink to set it aside his, Bobby whispers "Come here…" Practically leaping into his arms, Tynie expounds "Bobby, what you said was beautiful. You read me with every word. I don't mean to be such a weepy mess right now, you totally shocked me. I really didn't see that coming. I sense there's another reason you went there too: you were trying to be romantic while simultaneously letting me know you're worried about us. I wish you'd not be, though. Let our love be the guide babe." Tynie insists from within his arms.

Handing over her drink first, and then taking his, Bobby proclaims "I will most definitely do that." Sipping on those together, Tynie's shock from Bobby's declaration leaves, being replaced with sheer adoration. Twenty minutes passes before she kisses his cheek again, aiming to clear from the drinks and dinner.

The cleanup takes another half hour, Tynie uncovering that Bobby got the phone before she heads back his way. Meeting up with her halfway to the couch, Bobby reaches a hand for Tynie. Accepting that hand in hers, Tynie tugs him closer. The distance between them is eradicated in seconds, Bobby getting held rather closely.

"I love you Bobby." She murmurs. "I love you too Tynie." Bobby retorts, seeing Tynie rest her head on his chest. "I owe my life to you Bobby. Everything you've done to bring out my best has also saved me. You've never left me to handle that hell alone. Anytime I've needed you, you were there. I will never be able to thank you enough." Tynie vows. "You don't have to try to thank me, beautiful. I did that all out of love. You'd never have me worried about thanking you enough, even though you did the same for me." Bobby overrides. "You're right." Tynie relents, lifting her head so their eyes meet.

"Come with me my love.." Bobby requests, spinning Tynie out of his arms so they leave that part of the home while holding hands. Squealing as she's twirled around, Tynie giggles every step of the way back to the master bedroom. The trek across their vacation home is a slow and romantic one, neither Tynie nor Bobby in the mood to rush anything. Entering the master bedroom some time later, Tynie's whisked to the bed first.

Arranging everything for the close of their day, Tynie notices Bobby switching out the braces. "I could have.." She starts, getting him to interrupt "You've worked hard enough these past couple days." Joining her in the bed, Bobby's covered with the sheet as Tynie lays back. "I won't keep you waiting long." Bobby promises, starting the movies with the remote in his left hand. While he also charges their phone, Tynie ducks away from Bobby just long enough to double-check her distributor cartridge, changing that out on an unspoken hunch.

"Sorry I delayed you my King." Tynie apologizes, reaching out for him. "No worries now, my Queen." Bobby retorts, sliding into her embrace.

As the movies rolled on, the minds of she and Bobby went excitedly blank. Snuggled up side-by-side, they kiss occasionally, Tynie leaning into him as those ended. Covering them both as the flicks concluded, Bobby sees her nestling against his chest. "I'm totally at peace now, baby. There's no need for you to pull an all-nighter." Tynie mumbles, sporting the broadest smile he's seen in days. Kissing her forehead, Bobby gets a peck kiss to his lips in return. Lying back with her in his tight grasp, Bobby silently honors Tynie's wishes against him staying up all night.

Sleeping like that moments later, Bobby feels the peace inside Tynie start to envelop him as well. Terry broke ranks to inform them of what all happened as the vacation droned on, Macie's actions making Terry feel he had no choice.

Tynie realized that was a sign she dared not ignore, planning the end of her legal career due to it. Of course, Bobby's right with her on that, discovering neither the couple nor the family deserve to risk re-entering that slew of hell. They felt a rollercoaster of emotions about this, settling on contentment, namely to go on with forever together in peace. Unknown to Tynie and Bobby now, the family actually prayed for this verdict. The only thing Tynie and Bobby worry about now is happiness for them and those who matter. After everything they've survived, Tynie said it best when she said:

"We're closing a Chapter…"


	124. Ch 124

Title: Cause for Alarm..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Five days have passed since Tynie and Bobby decreed the longest standing slew of hell in their life as one as a closed chapter. Waking up moments before him, she slithers out of their hold, delicately kissing Bobby's lips. Desiring not to awaken him, Tynie reaches over her husband to acquire the phone before checking her distributor cartridge. Discovering she timed the latter chore perfectly, Tynie switches those out, pocketing their phone as well. Sneaking out of bed, she tiptoes out of the master bedroom, headed to make them something to eat. Silently praying the noise she makes in the kitchen doesn't wake Bobby up, Tynie jolts when their phone goes off from her pocket.

As soon as she gets that device in hand, Tynie answers to Terry on the other end, whom says "Everyone's fine. I'm calling to let you know I've made a decision. After I get your family's wills and advance directives finalized, I'm totally retiring from the field of law. I'm about to announce it to your family." "Hey man, that's awesome. You need to be with your family anyway. You get the rest of my family done on those things, Bobby and I will set up a time to do that after we get back. One more thing dude: Expect another party at my place." Tynie advises. Not seeing that answer coming, Terry's shocked, until the line about a party registers. "I shoulda seen THAT coming!" Terry laughs.

"I mean it dude. Tell the others something for me. We'll call T and Sasha either tonight or tomorrow to check on the babies. Bobby and I have only a few more days here in Hawaii and I'll be DAMNED if we get disturbed like we have been. I love em and everything, but…" Tynie attaches. "I'm way ahead of you. No worries." Terry assures, hanging up.

Tynie didn't even see Bobby sneak around and take over making breakfast until their phone gets laid to the kitchen bar. "Honey I." Tynie squeaks. "Relax sweetheart." Bobby laughs. Meeting up with him, Tynie's face is red from embarrassment. Sharing in making breakfast and coffee from there, they soon settle by the kitchen bar side-by-side. "Terry's full-on retiring from law, after we get the wills and advance directives done. I told him he needs to in order to be with his family. Baby, I may be paranoid for sensing this, but something tells me Terry's health isn't the greatest anymore." Tynie informs.

Taking their phone into his hand, Bobby calls Terry back. "Man, we're curious. Is everything ok with you… medically speaking?" Bobby asks. "I'm waiting on test results to be done, actually. I'm retiring not only because of my family needing me, but as a pre-emptive strike in case." Terry starts. "The tests don't come back the way you think they will." Bobby finishes. "I didn't know how to tell her, or the rest of your family." Terry concerns. "Terry, it's OK dude. I totally understand. You wait on those test results, THEN go about getting the wills and advance directives done. It hurts me to say this, but those are some of the last orders I'll be giving you as your attorney." Tynie adds from the background, hoping her remarks are heard since their phone's not on speaker. "Tell Tynie she has a deal." Terry agrees. Promising he will, Bobby hangs up and sets their phone down.

"I was serious when I said this will be my last few months as an attorney, dear. I'm ONLY renewing my license if Terry asks me to. As in personally." Tynie releases, the two returning to their meal. Nodding as he ate, Bobby realized she meant every word of her plan related to that aspect of their lives.

Back in New York, Terry's on the phone to TreMarion first, planning to call T and Sasha later. TreMarion follows Tynie's logic, claiming "Man, I have a better idea. You go about your day, I'll tell T and Sasha. If they ask why it's coming from me and not you: be ready to verify my claim of you having a family day and not being able to use your phone." "You got a deal." Terry accepts, the two then hanging up. Ironically, Terry really did have a planned family day where he's not using his phone. T.J. and the kids wind up going with Terry out for breakfast and a movie, closing that all out with Terry helping them move into T.J.'s house in the afternoon. At this juncture, Terry's clueless as to what T.J. and the kids have drawn up, Terry will discover that later.

Honoring his plan with Terry, TreMarion gets ahold of T and Sasha while all that happened. T replies "TreMarion, I'm glad we know this. Tynie was right about how she rigged it too. I'll tell Sasha later. The twins are fine, by the way." Sharing love, those two men hang up and go about their day.

Tynie and Bobby have no clue about that happening yet, today being another one with them not getting disturbed all that much after they have breakfast. On the couch side-by-side in the afternoon, Bobby asks "If you had a choice between waiting until we get ready to go back or tonight for having a romantic dinner on our private beach party land. Which would you choose?" "Tonight baby." Tynie purrs, going in for a kiss. Pulling her into his lap, Bobby deepens the kiss slowly. Melting into him after they split the affection off some time later, Tynie smiles broadly. "I'm still sorry we've had so many disruptions." Bobby apologizes. "The disruptions we've had are annoying, yes. However, they're NOTHING compared to what we'd endured during and after the last time we were here." Tynie objects. "You're right about that, I just." Bobby initiates.

"I know babe, you wanted it to be just us. I wasn't about to be cold to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. What I mean by that is, they're too young to understand fully what a vacation is. I'll be damned if our namesakes have any reason to doubt our love of them. Besides, T and Sasha WANTED us to see them get engaged, just as we wanted them to see us rededicate ourselves. We weren't as disrupted as we had been the last vacation we took here, nor have we been ANYWHERE near as disrespected. Yeah, I am flustered by the number of times our phone has gone off. Yet again, I'm also kind of glad, because now my decision with the future of my law practice is known to those who matter. With Terry having that change in his family life, one less meeting we have with him is actually a damn good thing. Before you ask, I have no clue how I did that." Tynie interrupts. "I wasn't going to ask, that was amazing." Bobby laughs. By the time that conversation's over, it's later in the afternoon than either knew; Tynie discovers that when checking the phone.

"Ya know? I just realized something else. After my law license lapses, we will have our version of just what I told Terry to take: more time with his family. In turn, we will also have more time to ourselves. Last I knew, you and I still have eternity, so really a disruption-addled vacation isn't the end of the world." Tynie decrees, pocketing their phone.

"Honey, just where do you keep coming up with that?" Bobby wonders. "I'm just taking wild stabs in the dark, here." Tynie chuckles. "Nicely done." He cheers, tucking her hair out of her face. Silence surrounds them as her right cheek is laid to his shoulder. Holding her closely, Bobby feels Tynie wrap his waist in her arms. Sliding into his lap, they hear thunder rolling in; Tynie then proclaims "By the sounds of it, our romantic dinner on the party beach land just got moved. I'm alright with that though, because I really didn't want to leave my all-time favorite place." "Aww.." Bobby sighs, watching his wife get comfortable.

Suddenly, Tynie shrieks "Oh shit! Your knee! Baby I'm sorry!" "I'm OK honey, relax. The knee's fine." Bobby soothes, petting her shoulder. Twenty minutes passes before either one of them speaks again, Tynie changing that.

"Babe, I've been thinking over the past couple days. I'm really not comfortable with the remote prospect of you carrying me around anymore. I mean you just had your knee replaced, and I'd kick my own ass if you got hurt trying that now. I know you're going to blurt or think this means I believe you're too old to do that, but I don't. I'm trying to keep you from hurting in the future, and I'm also trying to show a willingness to change some things in our marriage. I already know the whole me carrying you thing goes right out the door too, I totally want it that way. I say that entirely because I don't think it's right to have re-dedicated ourselves only to have absolutely everything be the exact same. I'd rather let our love evolve over time, changing a few ways to show it. Does that make a damn bit of sense?" Tynie expounds.

"How did you know what I was worried about?!" Bobby asks back. "Holy shit, I guessed!" Tynie laughs. "Well, you weren't wrong with that guess, my love. I just really didn't know how to tell you." Bobby approves. "We're good gorgeous, no worries. Hell, us doing that won't just be good for our marriage. It'll also show T and Sasha that it's OK to let love evolve if ya think about it." Tynie returns. Kissing her cheek, Bobby leads his lips to hers, whispering "Sheer genius." Tenderly allowing their lips to meet, the couple slowly expands the kiss, time's existence for once in a great while being ignored. Guiding her hands to his soft curls, Tynie pets the rear of Bobby's head as he toys with her locks. Both feel something they'd not really enjoyed in what seems like forever: slowly romantic love on display.

Breathlessness doesn't show up for a while, Tynie and Bobby loving every second of the kiss until it finally does end. Sighing as she again laid her head to his shoulder, Tynie poses "Honey, you know I've really missed that.. Right?" "Yes, we both have." Bobby replies. Tears align her eyes as that answer registers, Tynie immediately going silent. "Beautiful, no. Don't think that's your fault, we both did that. I'm just as guilty as you are." Bobby senses. "Sexy, can we please keep kisses like that around? Is there any way we can intermingle allowing our love to evolve and a few of the ways we showed it when our being one was new?" Tynie questions. "Certainly, my love." Bobby concurs, taking her chin into his left hand. "There's no need for tears babe. We'll be alright, I swear it." He vows.

Nodding, Tynie confesses "I know we'll be alright, sugar. I'm starting to really worry over Terry. I didn't want to let that nag at our time away. The dude's been through hell, from what you told me earlier now his health could be bailing on him too. His family doesn't need that after all the things that have hit. I seriously must give Terry credit; at least he was man enough to tell us." "We're all worried about Terry. I hate to say this but we won't know until after he does." Bobby considers, guiding her head to his chest once more.

For the first time in several hours, their phone goes off, Bobby taking it from Tynie's pocket. Answering on the third ring, Bobby learns Terry got his test results back. "I'm apparently retiring from the field of law as a whole at just the right time. It's serious, and by that I mean: early stage testicular cancer." Terry educates. "Damn." Bobby gulps. "If that's Terry, let me talk to him." Tynie requests, getting the phone handed over. "What's going on dude?" Tynie inquires, learning of Terry's testicular cancer.

"Man, listen to me. Find out if there's a surgical option. If there is: send me the bills. We deal with everything else AFTER you look into that shit. I'm declaring your time away from handling my family's wills and advance directives as attorney's orders. Now the reason I said leap into surgery is: I don't trust chemotherapy treatments as far as Bobby can flip them off. Did I mention my paying for your surgery is my way of honoring what you've done for me and mine since the first second you knew we existed?" Tynie mandates, fighting the urge to cry.

"You got it." Terry assures, stunned. Handing the phone back to Bobby, Tynie whispers "Terry, I'm sorry dude." "Man, she just apologized for.." Bobby starts.

"I already know, Tynie thinks she was too crass with that advice. Thing is, she actually read my mind. I didn't get a chance to say that before she did." Terry intrudes. "You want us to come back in town early?" Bobby queries.

"No. It'll take me a few days to fully look into what Tynie and I discussed as it is. I'm now about to let the family know of the new plan. I intend to contact T and Sasha tomorrow, in case the babies are sleeping. You two are under some of my last orders as of right now: Check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least once before you come back. Beyond that, do your best to have a good time together. I'll put you two on the emergency contact list for this shit, before Tynie asks." Terry adjudicates. "Alright man." Bobby forfeits, hanging up.

Laying their phone down, Bobby's expression speaks where his mouth refused. "I want to know why kickass people have so much hell to go through?!" Tynie howls, losing the battle with her tears. Holding her with all he has, Bobby responds "I don't know why good people go through this kind of thing." Basically convulsing while she cried, Tynie weeps "I love you Bobby. You have no idea how hard it was for me to not bawl while talking to my final legal client." "It's alright baby.." Bobby whispers, petting her hair. "Why did it have to be Terry? Why couldn't it have been someone who's done us wrong?!" Tynie whimpers. "I don't know." Bobby concedes through a breath. The storm that rolled through worsens around their beach house, Tynie still crying in her husband's arms. "T.J. and the kids, they need Terry. This can't take Terry away from them Bobby." Tynie worries.

Just then, Terry calls them back, Bobby again answering it. "I cannot believe this!" Terry seethes. "Believe what, man?" Bobby wonders. "T.J. and the kids just left, as in permanently. They all went in on a letter that basically says they regret connecting with me again. Apparently since I didn't rather literally beat the shit out of Kaytie for how she was to them, I didn't do enough to preserve the relationship with T.J. and the kids. Today's "Family day" was a rouse to get more out of me financially, too. Every one of them has been. I just found the letter and I'm reading directly from it." Terry states angrily. "In that case, tell me you know what Tynie'd order you to do and when." Bobby implies. "Sure do." Terry chimes, still pissed.

"Man, do yourself another favor: change all the locks in your house, and consider my family yours. Tell TreMarion to call a meeting at his place to tell T and Sasha this shit too. If they ask why we got wind in a phone call instead: tell them you refused my offer of coming back early. After you do all that, make sure your doctors know NOT to communicate with T.J. or any of those fucking assholes. I'll tell Tynie later." Bobby advises. "Dude, I'm all over it right now. Thanks." Terry retorts, hanging up.

Pocketing their phone, Bobby's asked "Precisely what the fuck just happened?" Telling Tynie everything, Bobby admits to placing Terry under orders on her name. Kissing his cheek quickly, Tynie surmises "You read my mind, hottie. Stay there; I'm making us drinks and something to eat. I just hope Daddy's still up at this hour." "For shit like this, I'm sure TreMarion won't mind taking a late night call. Texting to warn him now." Bobby promises, retrieving their phone. Sending "Be ready to take a rather enraging and serious pair of calls from Terry. If you're not on the phone with him as I send this" Bobby hopes TreMarion's not sound asleep.

TreMarion replies "Terry's calling now. I got it from here. Love you two." Electing to send love to TreMarion at another time, Bobby again stashes the couple's phone in his pocket. Tynie's in the kitchen, getting them a glass each of their strongest liquor prior to making something to eat. Launching off the couch, Bobby darts to her side, sensing silently Tynie needed him close. Noticing she'd not started on their next meal yet, Bobby offers "We have these drinks for Terry. Then we try to relax. As for dinner, I've got it covered." Draping his arms around her, Bobby feels Tynie wilt into the embrace, their glasses being set down at the same time.

In his living room, TreMarion's hanging up with Terry, debating on calling T at this hour. Getting a sense that T deserves to know as soon as possible, TreMarion rings him. "What's up?" T wonders upon answering it. TreMarion relates every detail Terry gave him, adding "I was supposed to have Terry tell you to your face. Something told me for issues like this you'd take a late night call. Terry's going to really need us. I told him to do our wills and advance directives, then full-on retire. Tynie did too."

"TreMarion, you did right on that. I'll tell Sasha later. Love you. Tell Terry we said those wills and advance directives are WAITING until AFTER he has that surgery." T responds. "Good, I didn't lie on your names!" TreMarion gasps. "Man, don't worry about that. Whatever you claim on our names is ok. Chances are high we'd actually say it anyhow." T consoles. "Good to know." TreMarion sighs, both men hanging up.

TreMarion then texts Terry "The family's with me on this. You have that surgery BEFORE doing anything else for us, legally speaking. I took care of informing T for you, because my heart told me to. You're also to have the bills from that shit faxed STRAIGHT to Tynie." "Thank you all." Terry concurs, then settling his phone to charge. TreMarion sends another text, telling Tynie and Bobby "Terry's having that surgery before anything else gets done for us, legally speaking. It was T's idea. Love you. Tynie'll get the bills faxed right to her office, by the way." Right before ordering dinner, the text alert to the couple's phone goes off, Bobby firing back "T read our minds. Love you too."

Tynie's at Bobby's side with their drinks in hand by the time that comes through, seeing the last text in this conversation over her shoulder. "Legal career speaking: T saved my ass." Tynie releases, sitting their drinks to the coffee table. "Hopefully that's one of the last times you worry about your legal career." Bobby wishes. "Terry's my final client, so it was." Tynie affirms, witnessing her husband order dinner.

Soon after he's off the phone, Bobby goes for his drink as Tynie follows him. Half an hour passes before the door's knocked on, Tynie arising to answer it, as they both set their emptied glasses down. The delivery boy's a nosy little fucker, interrogating Tynie for her current appearance, since there's remote evidence of tears on her cheeks. "Listen you bastard! I legally do NOT have to tell you a Goddamned thing! My husband is in the process of getting your ass FIRED as I say this!" Tynie commands, Bobby honoring her mandate without a peep.

Yanking their dinner from the delivery boys' hands, Tynie slams the door in his face. Securing the home behind her, Tynie races their meal to the coffee table. Bobby's still on the phone with the restaurant as that transpires, only to learn they're not the only ones to have endured that kind of unlawful interrogation.

Bobby reads the manager the riot act, citing Tynie's diabetes in the diatribe. Five minutes after he's done going verbally postal, the manager makes it so Bobby's credit card gets fully refunded. "I'm checking that!" Bobby growls, hanging up.

Tynie'd popped open the boxes to their meal as Bobby made that call, examining every detail of the food without so much as speaking, only to learn her suspicion was way off… this time. Hurriedly sitting next to him, Tynie overhears Bobby checking with the credit card company. "Sir, it just came through. You've been fully refunded." The agent swears. Bobby doesn't answer that, instead he hangs up. Stealing their phone from him and pocketing it, Tynie announces "The nosy little fucker dodged attempted murder by poisoning charges."

From there, silence resumes as the couple eats, neither really desiring to talk until dinner's over with anyway. Concluding their meal simultaneously, Tynie sits back first. Taking his right arm off the back of the couch, Tynie drapes it across her chest before imploring "Hear me out, please. I'm so conflicted right now. I want to have a great vacation with you, yet I also want to cry. That can happen to Terry, it can take my dream man away too! I'm petrified of living without you! I don't even remember the last time you had those kinds of tests done, so that could be real without us even knowing!" "Let it out babe." Bobby requests, pulling her closer. With his left hand, Bobby strokes Tynie's hair as she breaks down in his arms.

Terry's unable to sleep tonight, deciding to check his fax machine. The lawyers for the hospital that did Bobby's knee surgery stipulated to how he was treated, offering a massive settlement. Terry decides to accept that settlement on the couple's behalf by calling the hospital's lawyers tomorrow. Terry also elects to try and inform Tynie and Bobby at a more decent hour, writing himself a reminder note.

In the Hawaiian beach house, Tynie's still crying as Bobby cuddles her close. "I love you! I'm so sorry I'm like this right now. It's just I don't ever want to live without you. That happening to Terry cut close to home for me, since I've had cancer myself. Baby, please forgive me." She apologizes, trying to will the tears away. "You don't need forgiven baby. I totally understand. Everything's alright, I swear. I'll even have those tests done when we go back to New York, just to ease your mind." Bobby counters.

"I say we all get those kinds of tests done after you and I go back, sweetheart. I'm not about to trust the motherfuckin' hospital that did your knee surgery again unless it's a matter of life and death. Given how late it is, we tell the others tomorrow." Tynie premeditates. "That's the thing; Terry already ordered what you said. You basically quoted him. He said so before you asked to speak with him the last time we got called. I wanted to make sure you were calm when I told you. By now, the family knows your stance on chemotherapy. Or should I say our stance." Bobby recounts. "Oh wow." Tynie gulps.

Patting her pockets for their phone, Tynie taps out of Bobby's embrace, silently planning to clear from dinner and the drinks alone. "No baby." Bobby objects, joining her in that task. Cleanup not really taking all that long, Tynie wraps Bobby's hips in her left arm. "We'll take care of it, babe. Please don't worry yourself over that now." He requests. "I'll try not to. I can't promise anything beyond that. My heart won't let me." Tynie responds. Walking slowly back in the direction of the master bedroom together, Bobby goes silent in case his wife needs to vent.

"Baby, I love you. I meant it when I said I refuse to live without you. I don't want our re-dedication to have a short span, nor do I want my dream of being yours to end like that. What we learned about Terry has my mind racing and my heart panicking still. I don't mean to be so emotional about this, but I'm not about to lie." Tynie swears while they travel.

Whisking her into the bedroom a few moments later, Bobby removes their phone from Tynie's pocket. Watching Tynie crawl across the bed and curl up on her side, he joins her in bed then charges their phone. Lying beside her, Bobby whispers "Come here beautiful.." Rolling over in a flash, Tynie feels Bobby's arms envelop her tightly. Fifteen minutes of silence pass, Tynie at last being able to think coherently about Terry's news.

"I really don't get it. Terry's been in great health as long as we've known him, and out of nowhere this hits? I mean, come the fuck on now. Terry's had ALL KINDS of tests done; I ordered it after what happened with Kaytie. I remember he had those redone to assure the accuracy, too. I'm starting to suspect something isn't exactly chilling' the beer keg on this one. Cancer's nothing to fuck with, nor is it something to play on people as a damned prank! T.J. and the kids pulling their bullshit is enough cause for alarm in Terry's life right now. Tell me something gorgeous, am I making any sense?" Tynie proffers as Bobby keeps her tightly held. "Actually, yeah." Bobby concurs, reaching for their phone after releasing half of the embrace.

Handing that device over, Bobby sees Tynie text everyone they know "When you all get this, find out where the fuck Terry went to get those tests done. DO NOT go there when you get that arranged for yourselves. In fact, if any of you communicate with Terry before Bobby and I do: tell him he's to go to another medical center to get those tests re-done. I've been thinking and this doesn't really sound right. To me, it's a vindictive low-brow prank of a scheming fucktard. T.J. and the kids pulling their garbage is PLENTY cause for alarm in Terry's life right now, ask him what I mean by that if you don't already know. Love you guys."

Terry surprises the couple by answering a text at this hour, saying "I told them about T.J. and the kids' actions, Tynie. As for your gut saying the test results don't make sense, I was wondering about that myself, which is one reason why I haven't been able to sleep. I merely related what I was told earlier. I'll follow your orders after handling my last lawsuit settlement for you two. For the record: you won BIG. We deal with the settlement part upon your return from vacation, though."

TreMarion follows "Tynie made a damn good case on that one. I say we all follow what she ordered Terry to do AFTER he finds a place that won't fuck around with people's emotions like that about major medical situations." T adds "Love you guys, we also delay the wills and advance directives getting finalized until Terry gets those tests re-done. Beyond that, we have a plan."

Sending agreement to the new terms, Tynie also shares love. Terry retains professional decorum for one of the last times, finalizing the plan by sending "Noted that all. Later."

Reaching across Bobby to try to re-charge the phone, Tynie vows "God really works in fucked up ways sometimes." Taking that device from her, Bobby handles setting it to charge as Tynie goes on "Terry hasn't been able to sleep, what I said about the tests being a main reason why. Daddy and T agreed with me about waiting until Terry finds a place that won't play people's emotions about major medical situations like cancer, to paraphrase Daddy. The orders Terry put us on for those tests are delayed until that point, as are our wills and advanced directives. That was T's idea. Oh, did I mention the hospital we were about to sue fuckless sent Terry word on wanting to settle? Yeah, on that one: Terry swears on my ass we won BIG."

"Your brilliance shines again." Bobby gleams, delicately pressing his lips to hers. Slowly and gently deepening the kiss, Tynie feels Bobby's tongue coursing against hers as he catches her body against him. The power of that kiss is mind-blowing, Tynie moaning in his mouth as Bobby does in hers. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly. Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie brags "Hottie, that was.. Ohh… My.. God!" "You mind reader." Bobby taunts, gently escorting her to his left side.

Keeping his left hand on her right hip, Bobby chooses to check Tynie's distributor. Moving that hand, he gets out of bed to again change out the cartridges. Tynie guesses "After what we've just had happen, you want one less thing to worry about. You're also doing that to again show me you'll protect me." Bobby laughs nodding shortly at those remarks before totally exchanging her cartridges.

"I must be on some kind of roll here." Tynie giggles, waving him back to the bed. Taking that invitation without a peep, Bobby soon finds himself tethered in Tynie's arms. Tapping the center of her chest, Bobby holds one finger up, reaching down to cover them both in the sheet. Feeling the short breeze that creates, Tynie drapes Bobby in her arms, getting as much returned. "Sexy, today's been really wicked. I say you and I make love tomorrow. That way we can relax in each other's arms tonight." Tynie plans. Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby restates "You mind reader." Neither one speaks again as they're greeted by slumber mere seconds after he said that.

Terry's at last able to sleep, the most recent conversation had with Tynie and her family settling his nerves regarding those medical tests.. for the night anyway. TreMarion, T and Sasha all manage to get some rest as well, the other couple doing so after making absolutely certain Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are ready for bed. Bobby's placing Terry under some of Tynie's last orders as an attorney by implication basically spared Terry desiring to further care for T.J. and the kids in any way, especially after what they'd done.

Everything for Terry, TreMarion, and all the others who matter to Tynie and Bobby is as settled as it's going to get right now. Yet again, T showed the family he will help them as well as Sasha, the latest plan being extended based on one of T's ideas. Tynie said it best when she said what T.J. and the kids did to Terry was enough of one thing in Terry's life right now:

Cause for alarm…


	125. Ch 125

Title: Heartbreaking Conversations (I Can't and Won't Stop Loving You)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine. Don't Own "Please Forgive Me," Bryan Adams and the respective record company does. The song lyrics used are in italics, with no copyright infringement intended.

The next morning, Tynie's cuddled up tightly against Bobby when she prays "God, I'm terrified. We've had a potential cancer scare come too close to home for me. You know I refuse to live without Bobby, and the way that cancer scare came about makes me worry I'm already losing him. I've survived cancer, yet I'm clinging to my man fearful that he may not. I don't even know if he's dealing with that right now, either. Yes, I love my family. Thing is, I swore to Bobby I'd not go on without him. I try to be a woman of my word, yet I kind of feel selfish because should I honor that word, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. go without me too. They need their family, but I need to be a woman of my word. I'm so confused and scared right now! I already feel like shit because the cancer scare came upfront to someone outside the family that has earned my trust and I'm not there for them in person. Please, help me figure this all out."

"Honey…" Bobby worries, petting his wife's hair out of her face. "I didn't mean to wake you like that my love. I also didn't know how else to let all that out. Please forgive me." Tynie apologizes. Lifting her up slightly as he sat back against the pillows, Bobby replies "You've got nothing to apologize for. I know this all has you scared, baby. I just didn't know there was confusion about us honoring the promise about not living without each other."

"I do want to honor that promise, because it was one of our first. I also want to see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least graduate high school with you at my side. I know we're not to trust that hospital again, yet I'm seriously scared." Tynie explains, leaning her lips to his. Kissing Tynie slowly, Bobby delays answering that.

Wilting against him, Tynie feels Bobby's heartbeat as her neck tilts to keep his as it was when the kiss began. Pulling away softly a bit later, Tynie smiles shortly as Bobby releases "I hate saying this, but we'll figure that out when we're meant to." Nodding, Tynie blurts "Yes lover." Just then, their phone goes off, Bobby reaching back to answer it. Terry on the other end has news, and it's not good. "I had the tests re-done and the results expedited. It's true. I have early-stage testicular cancer." Terry announces. "Shit." Bobby gulps, handing the phone over to his wife. Bobby did that entirely because of Tynie being Terry's lawyer at the present time, steeling himself in case she needed his strength.

"Dude, here's the new deal. You get that surgery done BEFORE anyone in my family beyond Daddy gets those advance directives and their will done. That includes me and Bobby. As of this moment: In terms of handling the family's legal affairs and protecting our welfare you are ONLY to text where the hell you got those tests re-done with the results expedited. Anyone bitches: tell them you're under attorney's orders to get a medical issue resolved. Bobby and I fuck with that settlement when we get back, with you at our side. Until that meeting: Let the Goddamned D.A.'s office handle it. You know what I mean." Tynie orders, again battling the urge to cry.

"You got it, Tynie." Terry swears.

"Look man, I'm not trying to be a coldhearted cunt about this. I'm just trying to be professional, since you are my last legal client ever. Please forgive me for this.." Tynie cries. "You don't need forgiven." Terry objects, noting the rest silently. "Alright man, you know what to do and when." Tynie retorts. "I do. Later." Terry concludes, hanging up. Handing back their phone, Tynie swears "I didn't mean to sound so cold about that. Terry needed to know where we stood on certain things, and I wanted one more time to give legal advice before my career ends." Holding her closely, Bobby assures "You didn't sound cold at all, if anything you read our minds. Baby, it's OK.."

In New York, Terry then texts T and TreMarion, citing what Tynie said almost word-for-word, adding "I'm only texting one phone per household because I figured it best not to risk having a phone wake the twins when the message can just be relayed later should they be napping." T relays "Man, she read our minds." TreMarion concurs with T's verdict, nearly quoting him perfectly. "Tynie did forget one thing though man: should you have that surgery before they get back I'm to be considered the primary emergency contact." TreMarion attaches. "Tynie was upset when we spoke, I can see that being forgotten." Terry affirms. "Man, no disrespect intended: you forget how closely cancer cuts Tynie's heart." T implies. "OH FUCK!" Terry returns, realizing T was right. "Relax Terry, we got this. T, Sasha, the babies, and I have a few things to handle around our houses today. Don't schedule that surgery until tomorrow." TreMarion sends, noting to call T. "TreMarion's right, we do." T verifies. "Alright, we'll be in touch. T, you didn't dishonor me by the way." Terry finalizes everyone then pocketing their phones.

Tynie and Bobby don't know about that conversation happening right away, their phone going silent after Terry called. Still holding her in his arms, Bobby doesn't speak at first, as Tynie whispers "I'm scared baby.." "I'm here, honey." Bobby soothes. Reaching across him to get their phone, Tynie fires off a text: "We love you guys. Thing is, we won't be right by the phone much today. I'm not about to risk any damage that's not covered by our phone insurance. Bobby will check this thing periodically, in case of emergencies. I'll reach out to T and Sasha tonight if not tomorrow." Terry gets that text as well, citing "I wouldn't risk that either. Fair enough." TreMarion and T concur "We're with Terry on this one. Love you too."

Setting the phone aside after she sees it has a full battery; Tynie expounds "I sent that so you and I have some time alone. I didn't think they'd risk damages not covered by phone insurance. I just wanted to be woman enough to explain myself on that one. Like you said, we can't really do anything right now as it is. By the way, you'll be the one checking for emergency messages. We're to reach out to T and Sasha tonight or tomorrow. One of the damn two." Looking her in the eyes, Bobby commends "You did well with that babe." "Thanks." Tynie gasps.

Getting out of bed together, they head to get cleaned up and ready for the day. "Lover, I'm wondering something that's totally unrelated to what we've discussed. Why do we keep the party beach when we can just as easily host parties here instead?" Tynie proposes. "What do you want to do with that land, babe?" Bobby asks.

"Sell it. Let Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get the proceeds in a trust they can live on." Tynie recounts. Beaming with pride, Bobby answers "Yeah, we can make that happen." Heading to the Jacuzzi tub, she stammers "Seriously?!" "Yeah. Seriously." Bobby affirms. "One catch: We sell that WITHOUT getting Terry involved. The man's got enough shit to deal with right now." Tynie adds. Bobby nods, the two then going about getting cleaned up.

Drying off together afterwards, Tynie approaches Bobby and wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "You don't worry about anything else, baby. I've got the rest." Bobby promises. "Yeah, and I've got you!" Tynie giggles, kissing the back of his neck.

Leaving that room to get dressed, Bobby winds up waiting on her. Tynie inadvertently gives Bobby enough time to get the land sale into the next day's paper, doing so as the distributor cartridge gets checked. Tynie learns she still has a few hours on the cartridge, pocketing one. "By the way, anyone interested in buying that party beach land answers only to me." Bobby declares, pocketing their phone. Arriving at his side moments later, Tynie gratifies "Thank you sexy." Laying her chin to his shoulder, Tynie smiles broadly for the first time today. Escorting her across the house, Bobby plans their day without realizing she can hear him. Tynie catches "We have dinner out on the deck looking over the shoreline, and make wild love all night long." "Bobby, that sounds fantastic!" Tynie cheers.

Blushing, Bobby whisks them in the direction of their Harleys, swearing "Anything for you and your happiness beautiful." Halfway to the garage, their phone goes off, with the paper's editor on the line. "Sir, the owner of our paper wishes to buy that land. He says your price is too low, and he wants you to name a higher figure." Quickly looking at Tynie, Bobby takes the original asking price up six times, getting placed on hold. "Honey, what's going on?" Tynie worries. Bobby learns the paper's owner is willing to pay that price, asking how the money is to be provided.

"If he's willing to cut a check, we can meet up this afternoon." Bobby offers. Overhearing the phrase "cut a check" Tynie gets wind of what's happened. Bobby finds out the offer's been accepted, telling the editor to leave an address for the meet-up on the couple's voicemail. Once the editor agrees, the call's mutually ended. "That was fast." Bobby mentions, pocketing their phone. "You're shitting me." Tynie eludes, seeing Bobby shake his head.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby evades "Let's just say Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will NEVER have to work a day in their lives." Rushing her arms around his neck, Tynie elates "Bobby you kick ass!" Grabbing her up against him, Bobby returns "I did learn from the best."

A few moments later, they get to the garage, Tynie and Bobby separating to get on their Harleys from there. He'd not really needed the Vicodins in a few days, Tynie silently hoping that trend keeps up as they travel.

Bobby leads them down the shoreline, as their phone vibrates in his pocket. Soon as they get to a coffee shop, he checks the voicemail. Looking up at the address of the coffee shop as they enter, Bobby relays "You got to be kidding me. We'll be back here in a couple hours." Again pocketing their phone, Bobby hears Tynie laugh "And I thought I had weird luck!"

Surprising the couple, the paper's owner is right behind them, stating "We can take care of that without you two making a return trip." Tynie jumps, concurring "Works with us!" Bobby leads the paper's owner to the back end of his Harley, her watching them both like hawks. Reaching into a small trunk on his Harley, Bobby swaps the deed to the party beach land for the check. Signing that deed over, Bobby has to do a couple double takes to make sure he scrawls the right sale figure.

"Sorry man, we didn't expect this to happen today. I mean my husband was just putting the ad out before you called." Tynie apologizes. The paper's owner replies "It's understandable. Thank you two." Tynie waves as Bobby tries to secure his Harley entirely, the buyer then leaving. "Trust me on this.." She says through her teeth, securing the check on her person. Locking down his Harley, Bobby drapes an arm around her waist, resolving "I always trust you."

They go inside to have breakfast, talking about everything but what just happened. Every time Bobby tried to broach that topic, Tynie gave him a stern look. Leaning over the table, Tynie advises "Trust me baby, we discuss that in MUCH more private settings. I'll explain why I said that there too." Bobby accepts "Yes darling."

As she sits back down, Tynie's greeted by a very rude server, yet AGAIN. Growling their order at that person, Tynie snarls "I suspect you've been eavesdropping since the second we got here! We're in no mood for bullshit or to wait all fucking day on our order!" Without a word, Tynie and Bobby find themselves only waiting around twenty minutes. Taking their order to go instead, the couple heads back for the beach house after they both eat and finish the coffees standing beside their Harleys. Before so much as getting on their Harleys, Bobby and Tynie chuck the remnants into the trash.

Driving away side-by-side after they do that, Tynie and Bobby wind up back at the vacation house another twenty minutes later. Parking their Harleys, they hold hands as the property's cleared. Letting her in, Bobby hopes that eavesdropping server hasn't ruined Tynie's mood for the entire day. Securing the door behind him, Bobby stays silent as Tynie explains "Yeah, that server did get on my nerves. I caught several other people he'd served claiming their conversations were listened in on, so that's why I went there. As for why I said we don't discuss what I have on me until we get back here: I really didn't want nosy fuckers aware as to the check's existence. I say we double-check the deeds before cashing this son-of-a-bitch."

Walking up on her, Bobby alters "I've already done that, actually. He got the other beach land, not this place. We cash that back in New York.. Trust me." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie vows "I always trust you." Taking her by the hand, Bobby leads them to the couch.

Sitting at his right side, Tynie picks up Bobby's leg and checks out that knee. The brace he'd worn today is the special one, Bobby relaying "Relax honey, it's been fine." Pulling his other leg into her lap, Tynie tries to start a massage. "Baby, did you forget?" Bobby frets, dropping his legs to the floor. Bringing her legs into his lap seconds later, Tynie asserts "No sweetheart, I didn't forget. I was doing that to thank you for taking on what I wanted with the party land. I really should not have sidelined you with that choice." "I was starting to wonder about that myself, so you didn't." Bobby overrules.

Laying his arm over the back of the couch when her feet are totally massaged, Bobby feels Tynie take it across her front and lean up into him. The worry over Terry is written in her eyes, being matched by that in his, as Tynie reaches for their phone.

Gently grabbing her arm, Bobby ceases that, saying "We won't know yet, unfortunately." Cuddling up closer as she drops her legs to the floor, Tynie smirks as her head starts to rest on his pecs. "I know baby, it's alright." Bobby consoles, playing with her hair. "Since we won't know about that anytime soon, I was wondering: exactly what do you want me to make us for dinner?" Tynie poses. "You don't worry about that right now, either." Bobby retorts, still tussling her hair. Sliding her arms up his sides, Tynie starts scruffing Bobby's curls the second she can. They both laugh, those beginning to echo across the living room. Slowly abating her laughs, Tynie smiles again, getting Bobby to follow her. Dropping their hands out of one another's hair, she and Bobby try to fix what each did to the other's "do."

By now it's afternoon, Tynie trying to figure out what to make for lunch. She feels Bobby going for their phone, which has been in her pocket since they left the coffee shop, then hears him request "No baby, you relax. Please."

"OK." Tynie peeps, resting her head to his chest again. This time, the food order's taken without incident, which surprises Bobby. "Lemme guess, after all the disruptions, disrespect, and dealings with dickwads: you really didn't see that coming." Tynie presumes. "No I didn't." Bobby laughs, settling their phone to his end table.

"Gorgeous, all we can do is take it one day at a time. I know you and I both want to see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least graduate high school. I'm still over twenty years older than you though. I don't mean to dampen our day, but I am being honest. I know you fear living without me, too. You're not alone in that fear, as I have it with you. You've had a great time, yet those worries are still on your mind. I can see it in your eyes, which is why I'm saying something. You're not alone with those concerns either, believe me. Honestly, that's why I'm glad we're going to give Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. a trust to live on." Bobby confesses.

"What are you telling me?! Are you trying to say you're already living like we won't share tomorrow?!" Tynie panics, lifting her head in a flash. "No babe, that's not it. I'm just trying to tell you the truth." Bobby alters. "My fantasy's ending already. I'm losing you. You're preparing to leave me behind.. Forever. I wish you wouldn't do that to me, not now. I love you too much!" Tynie cries. Seeing the tears race from her eyes, Bobby learns his "truth" crucified her heart. Holding her tightly, Bobby realizes "I did it again. I hurt you, really badly." "Yeah, you did." Tynie concurs, still in tears.

"If you'll let me, I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Honey, please let's not discuss this again for a while. Let the pain subside, at least." Bobby implores. "You can make it up to me. I say we don't broach this topic until the ENTIRE family has what we need from Terry handled. After that, we don't discuss it all in one day, or one week for that matter. Unless of course, medically one of us doesn't have a choice." Tynie approves. Kissing her cheeks one-at-a-time, Bobby gasps "Thank you."

"One more thing: you stop thinking the age difference is a big deal to me. I married my fantasy, not a number. I've tried to show you that, apparently I haven't done enough." Tynie mandates. Staring into her eyes, Bobby vows "You have done enough. I was just a coldhearted bastard by saying those things. I'm going to make it up to you one way or another, I swear." Hearing a knock at the door right after he lets that out, Bobby seeks out "Now, please try to relax beautiful." "After I get a couple things handled, I will." Tynie promises, checking her distributor. Changing out the cartridge, she goes for the small fridge to get them drinks. Setting them to the coffee table, Tynie overtakes Bobby's side of the couch. Locking up behind the delivery boy, Bobby rushes to join Tynie, praying he can truly make up for the pain he caused Tynie this time. "I didn't say this earlier, but you have the perfect plan. I love you, Tynie. Please believe me." Bobby relays, settling their meal to the table.

"I do believe you, Bobby. I also love you. Honey, please don't think what just happened changed anything about my having faith or trust in you." Tynie pleads. "I've got a lot of work ahead of me to make you happy and get you smiling again." Bobby murmurs. "No you don't. Terry having this happen kicked open the door to what we've discussed, you and I just walked through it. I've thought about it, if you can't tell. Honestly babe, you and I even approaching those topics was important, given how our family's changed. What I mean by that is, we made the vow to not live without one another before Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. came around, so we didn't have a failsafe for that in place. Now we do, all the rest gets fucked with another day. Something tells me Terry'd want us trying our damnedest to enjoy what's left of our time here in Hawaii, and the man's wishes deserve respected. He'd do the same for us in a heartbeat. Hell, he already has!" Tynie adjudicates.

Running his hand through her hair, Bobby uncovers "You're absolutely right." "Yeah, I did learn how to show off my evident intelligence from the best." Tynie responds. Bobby asks "After how badly I broke your heart this time, I'm still the best?" "YES!" Tynie squeaks, pecking his lips. "Ohh honey.." Bobby whispers. From there, they eat in silence, Bobby mentally kicking his own ass into kingdom come. After they finish, Bobby relents "I've been a fool. I've been given countless chances to show you the world, the ultimate of me. I've failed so many times, Tynie. You're still here, though. I'm amazed and yet pissed at myself at the same time." "Hey now, I've failed you too. I acted on the scars of my past, I didn't let you explain more when I needed it, I've been too subconsciously reliant on my old ways. I've not given you the best of me as much as I'd have liked. You never flinched from my hip. Hottie, I'm just as amazed as you are on that one." Tynie recounts.

Looking into one another's eyes, she weeps "Bobby, is our love.. Dying?!" Wiping away her tears, Bobby swears "No. Our love's not dying." He senses her fear, gathering Tynie into his arms seconds later. "I'll give you anything, everything.. Sexy, please make these fears go away!" Tynie whimpers. "You need only give me your love." Bobby refutes, petting down her back. "You have that already." She mumbles. Reaching his left arm away, Bobby texts Terry stating: "Tynie's made a decision. After she does your will: her law career is officially over. We've been talking and it's best."

Terry replies "I'm doing the same thing after your family's wills and advance directives are done." Setting their phone down again, Bobby decrees "You and I will soon have one less major thing to worry about. I told Terry after his will's done that you plan to retire from practicing law. He's doing the same thing, after his medical situation's resolved and our family has those done." "Thank you." Tynie sighs, finally starting to calm down from her most recent panic. Kissing her forehead, Bobby continues "That was just one thing on my long list of ways to make this up to you." "Yeah, that's what you think. All I want in terms of you "making this up" to me is: for us to go with as much of the original plan for tonight as the weather will allow. No more mentioning that shit until we absolutely have no choice or Terry's doing those papers.

Beyond that, it's your turn to kick back and relax." Tynie counters. "Yes my love." Bobby confirms, starting to honor her wishes as Tynie clears from lunch.

Silence again gels them, Tynie only taking fifteen minutes to clean up before rejoining Bobby on the couch. Bobby's head is rested against the back of the couch when Tynie arrives, her taking his chin into a hand. Guiding his right cheek to her chest, Tynie mutters "Everything's OK now baby. I love you." "You're so good to me." Bobby gleams, listening to her heart.

"We're good to each other." Tynie corrects, running her left hand down his cheek. "I'm officially done praying in my sleep. I've noticed after I do, you and I have something happen. I don't want to risk that trend continuing. I'd rather just come straight to you, hoping what I've said doesn't sound apeshit nuts." Tynie decrees. "You and I both, then." Bobby implies, going in for a kiss.

Back in New York, Terry does something else for the couple, calling T and Sasha. Sasha answers it, learning Tynie and Bobby plan to check in with the twins tomorrow instead of today. "They've been talking, apparently my situation opened up the door for certain discussions. I take it you know what I mean by that." Terry evades. "Absolutely. I'm glad she told you to tell us that. T and I have had the same discussions. Relax, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine." Sasha assures. "They didn't tell me to tell you that, Sasha. My heart told me to." Terry amends. "In that case, you're just as big hearted as Tynie. We'll be in touch man. I've got to go." Sasha concludes. "Sure will." Terry promises, hanging up.

Terry didn't know this yet, but TreMarion advised T and Sasha to do a "preliminary discussion" regarding the wills and advance directives. The reason behind that is simple: Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s best interests were to be considered in a worst case scenario with their parents. Nobody in New York knew of Tynie and Bobby's plans for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s future.. Yet. One thing everyone respected: Tynie and Bobby's desires to have Terry get his medical situation resolved before anything else is done with the family's legal issues.

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby find themselves feeling an undeterred peace, for the first time today. The kiss Bobby started has just separated, Tynie again holding his head to her bosom. "How to show this wonderful and sexy man I meant what I said a while back. That is the question." Tynie wonders. "You already have." Bobby relays, smiling. Glancing up, he sees Tynie's blink rate start to spike, immediately clarifying "I didn't mean that as connected to your fears. I meant that as you've given me the world, since moment one." "You mean we've given each other the world." Tynie alters, smiling back. Stretching out against her, Bobby finds himself laid back-first in Tynie's lap. "I want to stay her and relax, yet I've got a check to secure…" Tynie mopes. "We do that one.. Later." Bobby plans.

Folding herself in half, Tynie goes for a kiss, giggling "You genius." Lifting himself up on her legs with his elbows, Bobby meets his wife in the middle for that affection. Sliding his arms back a bit, Bobby hopes his elbows didn't hurt her when they met for the kiss that's now being dragged out. Cupping his head in her hands, Tynie feels Bobby reach up to hold her. Pulling himself up slightly, Bobby deepens the kiss, Tynie adoring every second of it.

They eventually separate the kiss, Bobby sitting across her with his right arm hovering Tynie's shoulders. "Wow.. just wow.." Tynie gasps. "Definitely." Bobby gleams, staring dead-on in her eyes. Sitting up entirely, Bobby goes for the stereo, hoping to find a slow song for them to dance to. Tynie's curious, not saying anything until he returns to her side. Holding out his hand, Bobby's nervously and silently praying she'll still dance with him. Arising and taking that hand, Tynie wraps her arms tightly around him.

Nothing is said between them at first, swaying as Tynie rests her head to Bobby's shoulder. Wrapping her securely in his arms, Bobby leads them swaying across the living room floor. The first song that comes on is one they'd not danced to before, the lyrics cutting through the air of the beach house's main floor.

_Still feels like our first night together  
>Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby<br>No one can better this...  
>Still holdin' on, you're still the one.<br>First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
>Only feels much stronger, wanna love you longer<br>You still turn the fire on..._

Tynie looks up, seeing the truth to those lyrics etched in Bobby's eyes.

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
>You're the only one I ever want.<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love you a little more than I should...<em>  
><em>Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.<br>Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you  
>Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through...<br>Please forgive me if I need you like I do.  
>Please believe me, every word I say is true...<br>Please forgive me I can't stop loving you_

Bobby glances down, catching Tynie mouth every word of that to him.

_Still feels like our best times are together.  
>Feels like the first touch, still gettin' closer baby<br>Can't get close enough.  
>Still holdin' on, you're still number one.<br>I remember the smell of your skin,  
>I remember everything,<br>I remember all your moves I remember you, yeah!  
>I remember the nights, you know I still do.<em>

Tynie cries as that echoes across the living room, Bobby kissing away her tears as they fall.

_So if you're feelin' lonely ‒ don't  
>You're the only one I ever want.<br>I only wanna make it good  
>So if I love you a little more than I should...<br>Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
>Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you<br>Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
>Please forgive me if I need you like I do<br>Oh, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
>Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you.<em>

This time, Bobby mouths that to Tynie, as she stares up at his face. Tynie joins him in silently repeating the lyrics after that moment; their swaying matched the rhythm of the song on the stereo.

_One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love.  
>And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong.<br>With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
>That's why I'm sayin'...<br>Please forgive me ‒ I know not what I do.  
>Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop lovin' you.<br>Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through.  
>Please forgive me if I need you like I do.<br>Babe, believe me ‒ every word I say is true.  
>Please forgive me if I can't stop loving you.<br>Never leave me ‒ I don't know what I'd do.  
>Please forgive me ‒ I can't stop loving you,<br>Can't stop loving you_.  
><em>So if you're feelin' lonely don't<br>you're the only one I ever want  
>I only wanna make it good<br>so if I love ya a little more than I should  
>Please forgive me, I know not what I do...<br>...I can't stop lovin' you  
>Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...<br>...if I need ya like I do  
>Please believe me every word I say is true...<br>...our best times are together...  
>...touch, still gettin' closer baby<br>Can't get close enough...  
>Still holdin' on, still number one<br>I remember the smell of your skin...everything  
>...all your moves...you, yeah!<br>...the nights ya know I still do...  
>...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love<br>And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong  
>With every word and every breath I'm prayin'<br>That's why I'm sayin'...  
>...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do...<em>

With tears in their eyes, and some running down Tynie's face, they say together "He put it better than I could! I love you!" Nuzzling the crest of his shoulder, she brags "My love, that was wonderful." "Sure was, my love. Now the song they chose to play on the radio: THAT was a fluke!" Bobby certifies. "You just had to go there!" Tynie snarks. Bobby chuckles at that remark, nodding with a broad smile. The fact their stereo was still going got ignored until Tynie lead the way to shutting that off, which only took a matter of minutes.

Holding her closely from behind as she got the entire main floor to return to being quiet, Bobby inquires "How else can I show you my love baby?" "I was going to ask you the same thing." Tynie admits.

Glancing out their bay window, Tynie notices it's late afternoon if not early evening, urgently going quiet. "We do what just crossed your mind tomorrow sweetheart." Bobby plots. "Grazie." Tynie remarks.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bobby's about to say something when Tynie intrudes "Angel, I mean it when I say this: I'm not the same woman you married. I'm better, thanks entirely to you and your love. I don't have a damn clue how else to show it, my mind can't create a new way. I've struggled with that, yet again. I know you have too; it's been in your eyes for days now. I've not said anything, because I've not known if my reaction would hurt you. Please hubby, let's try to go back to how we showed love when you and I becoming "us" was new. That's all I'll ever want, aside from what I already have: which is you as my man."

Noticing the pain that confession brought start to glow in her eyes, Bobby agrees "For you, anything." Spinning around in his arms, Tynie peeps "Thank you." Feeling her hug him closer, Bobby strokes Tynie's back, avowing softly "No need to worry now, beauty. I'm here, I love you. Forever." "I love you too, sexy. I'm never leaving you." Tynie oaths. Letting her hold him like that for a while, Bobby shuts up. Deeply breathing in his scent, she sighs like a woman in love, saying nothing else for now.

They slowly dispel the hold, Bobby leading Tynie to the kitchen bar. "My Hotness is not my servant." Tynie objects, following him into the kitchen. Bobby blushes, having rarely heard that petname, although he's silently curious as to her motives. "I know you're a gentleman, baby. I just wanted share in making each other dinner. After that, I totally follow your lead on the romance aspect." She offers. Bobby smiles like an idiot at that, getting her to laugh. From there, they go about honoring Tynie's idea, dinner taking about half an hour to make. Allowing that to cool, Bobby escorts his wife to the patio furniture on the back deck.

Pecking a kiss to her cheek, Bobby whispers "I'll be right back." Tynie giggles, nodding as he goes back in to get their meal. Steak and crab shisk-kebabs with the rest of their Merlot being brought her way takes Bobby a few trips, Tynie arising when he goes to sit down. "I said I'd follow you on the romance aspect, I didn't say shit about not returning the favor." Tynie laughs, pulling his chair out.

Bobby refuses to sit down until she's ready, smiling and letting a blush grace his cheeks. Sitting down simultaneously, they enjoy dinner while next-to-never losing the loving stares into each other's eyes. At the end of Tynie's first kebab, she decides to pop the last crab into Bobby's mouth. Timing the shot perfectly, she hisses "I still got it!" Perfecting that move with her, Bobby laughs "You mean we still got it." Giggling as she nods, Tynie gets them back to eating without further discussion. The kebabs later finished, Bobby and Tynie go for the glasses of Merlot, which were poured into wineglasses he'd had frozen. Raising those glasses in the same second, Tynie and Bobby swear as one "I can't stop loving you, nor will I ever."

Sipping the Merlot, they don't speak again, the adoration across their faces declaring volumes. Later finishing those, Tynie arises to greet her suitor. "Thank you Bobby, I love you. That was phenomenal." She applauds. "No problem babe." Bobby responds, both smiling. Joining Tynie at the side of the table, Bobby unspokenly insists upon helping her clean up from dinner.

Back in New York, the only one unable to have a peaceful day is Terry. T, Sasha, and TreMarion all hashed out the details of their most heartbreaking conversations, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being cared for whenever it was needed. All three agreed Terry wasn't likely to have a peaceful day after what he'd learned, electing to not bother him. Their nights closed out in quiet for the most part, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only breaking that peace a few times.

TreMarion knew this news stung Tynie deeply; after all she'd had cancer herself. Keeping with the plan crafted at T and Sasha's, TreMarion doesn't call Tynie and Bobby about this, instead he readies to be Terry's emergency contact for the surgery. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are told softly about Tynie and Bobby calling them tomorrow, the mobiles used as those two start to doze off wearing as broad a smile as each their little faces would allow.

T and Sasha have one more discussion: when they want to get married. T started that talk hoping the plans for their wedding would cheer Sasha up, and it worked like a charm. Sasha's given pretty much total control over the wedding preparations, T offering to help her when it came to contracting anyone out. They choose to continue that discussion after talking to Tynie and Bobby tomorrow. After all that, the only one unable to sleep is the one who needs it most: Terry.

In Hawaii, cleanup from their dinner on the deck doesn't take nearly as long as Bobby suspected. "Yeah, I kind of got a leap on that." Tynie chuckles, pointing to the soaking dishes. Securing the deck door, Bobby walks right up on his wife. Starting a kissy trail down her left jawline to her neck, Bobby makes Tynie melt into his arms. Tynie drapes her left arm around his neck slowly, followed by her right, saying huskily "The rest can wait. I want to have a wild night with the sexiest man alive."

Instead of verbally answering her, Bobby leads Tynie to get their phone before going to the master bedroom. As soon as she can, Tynie snatches that device off the coffee table, pocketing it in just as much of a rush. Trekking across their vacation home side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby glance each other over. Whisking her into the master bedroom a few minutes later, Bobby reaches into Tynie's pockets. Delicately pulling out their phone and that check, Bobby shows his wife where the latter item will be "secured" until they go back to New York. As he kneels to properly stash that check, Tynie hoots "Sexy Papi!" Walking backwards, Tynie kicks the master bedroom door shut, then strutting right up to him. "Oohh hot mama.." Bobby howls, watching her do that.

Loosely wrapping her arms around his waist, Tynie inquires "If you had a choice between just tearing off my clothes and getting wild now or seeing me in something really sexy first.. What would you pick?" Remembering what Tynie said about him being "deep toned and dominating" Bobby hovers his lips to her right ear, desiring in that manner "Get into something really sexy." "Ooh!" Tynie chirps, breaking off their hold to honor his wish. Turning away from her, Bobby sets their phone to charge and gets undressed. Tynie takes a few minutes before getting into a red lace teddy with matching stockings clipped together by nylon bands starting at the knee and going up to her waist.

Bobby kept his back to her, namely to retain the surprise aspect of Tynie's outfit. Eyeing him over, Tynie licks her lips, walking to face him. Hungrily kissing her neck all the way up to her ear, Bobby growls "That's so fuckin' hot on you." His hands roam all over her body, the lace being crumpled against Tynie's frame as Bobby groped her. Tynie feels his steel-hard member pulsing between them, the head starting to thump against her lingerie.

Throwing her head back, Tynie moans "Ohh Bobby…" Taking her lingerie off piece-by-piece, Bobby starts feeling Tynie up. Standing before him in the nude, she's once more dripping wet, several drops of her juices hitting his member. Breaking from his kisses against her neck, Bobby howls in a deep voice "Get on the bed." Slinking onto the mattress, Tynie obeys, horny and anxious for his lovemaking.

Hovering over her, Bobby takes Tynie's legs, pulling one over each shoulder. Teasing her, Bobby enters slowly, filling Tynie while allowing her to adjust to the size of his erection. Tilting her head against the pillows, Tynie's jaw gapes, making a large "O" with her mouth. Thrusting wildly, Bobby hears Tynie wail "Yeah baby! Oooh!" Wrapping her thighs in his arms, Bobby goes for broke, fiercely screwing her. Tynie's moans cut through the air, her pleas for more ringing in his ears.

How he's positioned this time makes it impossible for her to do more than moan and writhe in ecstasy, Bobby loving the display of each one. Tynie adores the wildness of this lovemaking, loathing herself for how fast climax approaches. "I'm close.." She whimpers. "I am too.." Bobby grunts, causing his wife to gyrate in time with his thrusts. Locking eyes with each other, Tynie's pushed over the edge first, screaming "Ohh Bobby, my temptor, I love you!" Releasing her legs to the mattress, Bobby keeps thrusting for a few more minutes, exploding inside Tynie as he groans "Ohh Tynie, my temptress, I love you!"

Hurriedly wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, she brags "You were phenomenal." Lying in her embrace, Bobby boasts "You were amazing." "Tonight's going to be INTENSE!" Tynie beams, getting him to say it back. True to Tynie's prediction, the couple's night is intense, as they made love repeatedly.

Although Tynie and Bobby had a romantic and intimate close to the day, they still worried over Terry. TreMarion, T and Sasha did too, Terry finding that much out during everyone's waking hours. Until the surgery can be scheduled, Bobby was right: There's nothing they can really do. All the heartbreaking conversations had today were necessary, really. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s best interests weren't the only reason behind those talks, Terry's situation having indeed kicked open that particular family has a plan for that now, so until the time of surgery, the topic's been handled. In a matter of days, Tynie and Bobby will be back in New York, having a surprise for their namesakes literally in hand.

For Tynie the heartbreaking conversations had panic as an escort, as they did with Bobby. At the end of the day, being romantic started that couple on the way to being happy again while on vacation. They didn't realize it fully when it happened, but the two slow dancing to a Bryan Adams song spoke to their hearts more so than their mouths could pull off. They discover as much when slumber strikes around dawn, Tynie and Bobby saying to one another:

"I can't, and won't ever, stop loving you…."


	126. Ch 126

Title: Fears Circling.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own LO: CI characters, Dick Wolf does. As for the others, I do.

Tynie awakens a few hours after they'd finished making love, kissing Bobby on the cheek. The first thing she does is check his knee, discovering Bobby'd fallen asleep in the special freezable brace. Leaving the bed, she switches those out, finding no swelling on his knee. Checking her distributor, Tynie learns she still has a few hours left on the current cartridge. The only article of clothing she wears at that moment is one of Bobby's T-shirts, which she put on after checking her distributor. Then, Tynie reaches over Bobby to get their phone and leaves the master bedroom while pocketing that device. Ten minutes later, she's in the kitchen, cleaning up from last night's dinner. Soon as that's handled, Tynie goes about picking up around the house before handling the trash. She hasn't eaten yet, because Tynie's mind and heart battling has killed her appetite.

Once everything that's to be trashed already is, she runs back to Bobby, praying he's still asleep. The prayer silently sent up is answered, as Tynie catches the even breathing of her husband's slumber. Turning her back to him, Tynie starts to pack for their return to New York.

She hasn't said anything since waking up, nor has their phone gone off, the first one not being typical Tynie behavior. In terms of their phone not going off, Tynie figured the others were busy and they'd talk another time. The packing for when they leave doesn't take long, Tynie's soon heading back for the bed. Reaching over her husband once more, she sets the phone back to the charger.

Lying back after that's done, Tynie gets a display she'd never seen coming. Bobby wakes, and instead of kissing her cheek or her lips, crawls to her feet. Curling up as her legs are in his lap, Bobby starts to kiss the tops of Tynie's feet intermittently. "(Kiss on the top left) I've abused your heart (Kiss on the top right) I've brought your mind too much worry (Kiss on the top left) I've made you cry more than I've sent your heart soaring (Kiss on the top right) I am a dog for doing this to you (Kiss both at the same time) I will do whatever you say… Master." "You are NOT my slave!" Tynie squeals, yanking her feet back then calling him over with a wave of her hand.

Rushing to obey her, Bobby gives his wife quite the breeze, until they're again side-by-side. "Don't ever call me Master again. I am not, nor have I ever been, above you. Also, don't ever kiss my feet again. You never have to feel the need to go that far. Bobby, I've abused your heart. I've made your mind worry a lot. I've made you cry when I'm supposed to make your heart soar. I've been a dog to you too." Tynie objects, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh about that, baby." She apologizes after a few seconds of total silence. "You weren't harsh on me, darling. I did some things you didn't like. You never have to apologize for being honest about your feelings with me." Bobby justifies. "Tell me we're not fighting." Tynie pleads, clinging to him. "We're not fighting baby." He soothes, wrapping her in a tight hold.

Tynie goes silent again, Bobby simply cuddling her close, trying to figure out how to make his woman happy. Ten minutes pass before either speaks, Tynie announcing "I already got what I wanted to do today finished. Anything else we do is entirely your decision." "Baby, why'd you do that alone?" Bobby worries. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't wish to be a bother. I had to show myself I could still handle things… you know. Without help. I got to get used to that. Again." Tynie cries, bear hugging him. Petting her hair, Bobby responds "I brought this to you. I made you feel that way. I caused this pain. I don't know if you'll forgive me. This time." "Bobby, I HAVE forgiven you!" Tynie whispers. "Thank you so much. I love you." Bobby murmurs. "I love you too." Tynie says a bit louder, looking up into his eyes.

"I can be so blonde sometimes, I forgot to do this." She says, going in for the first kiss of the day. Bobby's reaction to the affection is pensive at first, her changing that by deepening the kiss. Dragging that on for as long as they could still breathe, the couple later separates from this love display, smiling broadly.

"Baby, why were you so nervous about kissing me?" Tynie poses. Petting her heartbeat with his right hand, Bobby mumbles "Because I shattered this…" Petting his heartbeat with her left hand, Tynie mutters "Yeah and I've shattered this…" "Can we. Save us. Please?!" Tynie squeaks. "We don't need to save us baby. We just need to shelve certain discussions for a while. Like you said yesterday: unless you or I one doesn't medically have a choice, or Terry's doing those papers. I'm relatively certain we can get that last one pushed back a bit." Bobby replies. "That would be wonderful!" Tynie sighs.

Before Bobby can answer that, their phone goes off. Tynie reaches for it, him following her, the phone winding up in Bobby's hand. T's on the other end, wondering "Would it be OK if you two, Sasha and I hold off on getting our wills and advance directives done for a while? She's been depressed about that since we talked yesterday. That topic really scared her guys." "Man, you read my mind. Sasha's not alone in being scared about that topic either." Bobby assures, accidentally bumping the speaker button.

"T, I just thought of something. I'll need you to call Terry though. Until a doctor says Terry's cleared.. You know what I mean by that: NONE of us gets that shit done up! The man's not had a proper vacation since retiring from the bench, and I want him to have as much time as he needs to obey the doctors. Cancer ain't shit to fuck with man. I know from experience. Tell Terry I'm overhauling my last attorney's orders to him. If he asks why it's not me telling him directly, you simply let him know that I JUST caught me and Bobby's phone is in roaming right now. I don't want to come back to New York with a HUGE cellphone bill. I did promise you we're calling to talk to the twins, but I'm going to take Bobby to get that shit looked into first. In the event there's nothing we can do about it, I'll text you to arrange a special meetup for Bobby and me with you two and the babies. Before you or anyone else asks, I'd be happy to oblige any of y'all if that ever hit with the phone being in roaming. Got me?" Tynie premeditates. "I'm on it from there, sis. No worries." T promises. "Love you guys." Bobby says, Sasha restating it, and then the call's ended.

Bobby glances at the phone, discovering what Tynie referred to about it being in roaming. "Yeah, we'll do the meetup that Tynie mentioned. Let TreMarion and Terry know that ONLY in emergencies will this phone be answered until we get back to New York. We'll still do as Tynie said about getting this damn thing checked. She and I have some purchases to return anyway. Love you." Bobby sends in a text to T. "Works with me man. Will do. Love you." T concludes.

Setting their phone onto his end table, Bobby feels his wife tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. "My love, I meant not to be bossy with that idea. I just went with my gut." Tynie apologizes. "You weren't bossy, baby. That plan was perfect." Bobby refutes. Leaning her head on his right shoulder, Tynie realizes "Oh my god! I completely forgot we were going to return the shit we got for Macie!" "It's alright baby that just came to me when I sent the text." Bobby recalls. Lifting her lips to his ear, Tynie brags "Last night.. Ohh! You were mystical! Baby, mmmm. Make love to me like that more often!" Blushing, Bobby vows "You were phenomenal last night too. We will make love like that to each other more often. Trust me."

Tynie blushes and smiles at that, before sliding off the bed and taking Bobby with her. "Like I said, today everything we do.. Is your decision." Tynie restates in a perky tone as they stand in one another's arms beside the bed. Staring lovingly into her eyes, Bobby resolves "I've decided. We get those returns done and have our phone checked. After that, our day is just that: ours." "Yes love." Tynie giggles, peck kissing his lips. "Is it just me, or do you feel like the plan I gave the others lifted a weight off?" She inquires, heading to put some shorts on. "It isn't just you." Bobby returns, also getting ready for their time away from the house.

Walking over to get their phone as Bobby gathers the items to be returned into his left hand, Tynie sees a text from Terry "Thank you guys for that consideration. T took care of everything, just like he told you. I understand about your phone being in roaming. Had that happen myself."

Tynie replies "Dude, thank you! We fuck with that settlement when Bobby and I have been back for a few days. That's the ONLY thing T didn't know about from me." Terry concedes in a following text, Tynie then pocketing their phone.

"We officially have three more days here, perpetually undisturbed. Terry's cool with the new arrangement. The settlement from your surgery got pushed back by a few days though. I mean getting it handled." Tynie informs. "That works." Bobby chimes, taking his wife by the right hand. Heading out, they cross the house arm-in-arm, wearing smiles that just won't quit.

"Relax my love, it's been fine." Bobby presumes, catching Tynie tilt her head to check his knee as he secures the beach house.

Arriving at her Jeep a few minutes later, Tynie's escorted in before the trunk's loaded with those return-items bags. Sitting back on the passenger side, Tynie smiles like an airhead as Bobby hops in and drives them away from the house. Halfway to the mall to make good on the first part of today's agenda, Tynie feels their phone vibrate. Pulling that device from her pocket, she sees a text from a number not in contacts. Calling it right back, she learns the text was sent from a technician of their phone carrier.

"I tend to call back all numbers that text me when those numbers aren't in my contacts." Tynie explains. Learning the phone's being in roaming is due to an internal tower and technology issue for the area, Tynie intrudes "I'm an attorney who uses this line for my practice. Just why the fuck was I not advised sooner?!" Gulping, the technician gives a line about "just finding out himself." "I don't buy that shit! Matter of fact, I just told my husband that we are LEAVING your carrier! We will pay the Goddamned contract cancellation fees for ALL the lines we have with you sons of bitches when we get back to New York! The only reason we're not doing that today is: WE ARE ON VACATION!" Tynie growls, hanging up. Having overheard her, Bobby nods curtly, not answering otherwise until they reach the mall. Before they even get out of the Jeep as it's parked at the mall fifteen minutes later, Bobby declares "You did right, my love. I totally agree with that decision."

Still having their phone in her hand, Tynie teases "Watch this.." Bobby leans his head over closer to her, seeing Tynie text Terry and the others, stating "My advice, do as me and Bobby are: get the fuck away from our current carrier. Pay the contract cancel fees too. Please do so at your earliest convenience. We'll exchange new numbers after that fact, as Bobby and I have decided not to fuck with that shit until we're back in New York. Until that point, we will ONLY be answering EMERGENCY communications. Love you all." Terry, TreMarion, T and Sasha all reply "Consider it done. Love you too."

Pocketing their phone, Tynie decrees "I told that fucker you and I were leaving them, I didn't say anything about others following our lead." Going for a kiss, Bobby gleams "Very nicely done baby." Joining him for the kiss, Tynie's mind is completely blown as he deepens that affection more by the second. They keep this kiss a bit shorter than usual, considering the items in the back of the Jeep are basically in plain sight to robbers. Hopping out together, Tynie and Bobby go to complete returning all items once bought for Macie.

In the mall, Tynie sees a couple going to the carrier her and Bobby have, immediately going for her bar card. In the seconds it took for her to do that, Tynie discovers Bobby made sure that was on her person, urgently being grateful. "I'm an attorney; you'll be defrauded, deceived, and degraded by those guys. I mean that in EVERY sense of the phrases too, by the way. I just got myself, my husband, my entire family, and all my clients away from them. Do everyone you know a favor: Spread the word after you get the fuck away from this kiosk." Tynie warns, flashing her credentials in that couple's face. The couple glances at the bar card, hearing her say that before vowing "We will, right away! Thank you!"

Stashing her bar card in her pocket, Tynie announces to the crowd that formed "I had to do that, ethically speaking. I'm not to sit idly by and allow morally and ethically reprehensible behaviors continue or even start. Like I told that couple: I AM AN ATTORNEY." One of the men in that crowd verifies loudly "She's not lying. If she didn't do that, I would have had to. We're in the same profession; I just focus on personal injury law. I'm not taking clients right now, though." "Hey man, thanks!" Tynie cheers, fully shoving her bar card into the front pocket of her shorts. After that, the crowd disperses and the couple goes around running their mouths. Bobby gleamed with pride at how his wife handled that, escorting Tynie all the way to the stores where those purchases were made.

The other attorney watches that kiosk for Tynie and Bobby's carrier being shut down, the staffer getting fired on the spot. Corporate had been in town today, given the situation with the towers, and an agent of Corporate had heard and seen everything. After clearing the crowd that formed when they stopped the couple from going to their current phone carrier, Tynie thinks it'll take a while to do those returns, only to be proven wrong by the managers of those stores. Not even an hour passes before the returns are finalized, Tynie and Bobby leaving the mall afterwards.

On the way out to her Jeep, Tynie's halted by the other attorney, her being told "I thought you'd like to know, you and I basically got the kiosk for your present phone carrier closed. Permanently. Corporate was around when you did that for the other couple." "Thanks, for backing me too." Tynie replies. "No problem, I won't take up anymore of your time. Have a nice one." The other attorney concedes. Waving, Tynie leads Bobby to the Jeep. "You impressed me. Again." Bobby brags, wrapping his wife's hips with his right arm.

"Yeah, I still got it." Tynie beams, the two then arriving at her Jeep. Being escorted to the passenger seat, Tynie blushes as Bobby's eyes light up. Overtaking the driver's seat, Bobby sees Tynie take a call from Terry. Only able to hear her side of the conversation, he gleans that Terry tried to pursue the phone carrier litigiously, or at least wanted to. "No dice, I want a clean break from that for us, and you. I love the fact you're willing to leap into suing people to protect me and my family like that, but with your present medical: HELL NO. Dude, please understand, I'm trying to make your time before surgery as stress-free as possible. All I ask is: you go with the others to handle their contract cancellation fees, you know, as a witness." Tynie overrules. "I'm going with you and Bobby to do that then, in the same capacity." Terry offers.

"Works with us dude. Now unless it's urgent, we'll talk when Bobby and I are back in New York. He already arranged a special meetup with us and the babies, you know why." Tynie concludes. Concurring with that, Terry hangs up. Pocketing their phone yet again, Tynie gets a proud smile from Bobby. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Tynie requests, him immediately driving them away.

As they travel, Tynie attempts to explain why she told Terry to stand down in terms of suing the phone company. "You don't need to explain, my love. You were absolutely right." Bobby overrides. Pulling up to their beach house, Bobby sees Tynie reach into her pocket and switch out cartridges. Waiting for that to be finished, Bobby gets out of the Jeep and awaits escorting her inside the beach house.

"I'm making us a huge lunch, you're kicking back." Tynie plans. "We do that together. You've already done way too much alone today." Bobby refutes, unlocking the beach house. Walking in side-by-side, Tynie leans her head to Bobby's shoulder. "I had my reasons to do all that work, my King. You were so relaxed and I wanted to keep it that way, the other reasons I've already said." Tynie adds. "My Queen, you really didn't have to go that far. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but please know you never have to take things to that extreme just so I can relax." Bobby allocutes, turning around to lock up.

Standing in wait of him, Tynie checks her husband out, smiling and giggling simultaneously for the first time today. Hearing those, Bobby joins his wife, the two taking each other's hands and going into the kitchen. They dispel the hand holding just long enough to craft the next meal to be shared, Tynie then heading to the kitchen bar. Bobby sees her sitting down a bit weakly, rushing half of the meal to the bar before fretting "Feast babe, please." Tynie nods, and then basically attacks the food in front of her, Bobby hurrying to be at her side with his share.

"You haven't eaten today.." Bobby uncovers, watching that happen. Tynie stops eating, looks him dead in the eyes, and then confesses "No, I haven't. I woke up before you did, with my mind and my heart fighting. I wanted you to sleep, since you looked so comfortable already. I wound up doing everything we'll need to before going back to New York before you woke up. We already took care of why my heart and mind were fighting."

In a flash, Bobby recalls what Tynie once said about her appetite when her heart and mind are conflicted, and then he declares "Please wake me next time that happens. I don't care how comfortable I look sleeping. When you need me, you wake me up. You'd do the same thing for me." "Yes love." Tynie concedes, the two returning to their meal. Finishing simultaneously, they clear from the meal dishes and go for beers. "This vacation hasn't turned out at all like I planned." Bobby pines, holding both beers.

"Babe, that's alright. Last I knew you and I have forever together. I'm not worried about a vacation not going as planned, really. In fact, I'd rather not plan anything other than being at your side. Everything else we deal with, and do, together. I say that because it's easier than worrying about plans falling through or stressing about things not going as you intended. I'm saying that for me as well, because I know you're about to. Not only that, Terry needed us, just like we've needed him. I don't mean that last part as just in terms of you and I... but the family too. I mean, didn't we all JUST agree to not trying to risk any bullshit hitting?" Tynie responds.

"I did NOT see that answer coming." Bobby admits, flashing a boyish-and-proud smile. "I'm not wrong though." Tynie assumes, each then serving the other.

Bobby wraps his arm in Tynie's, allowing them to sip their beers with their elbows interlinked, before relating "You were absolutely right." Drinking those beers without another word, Tynie and Bobby gaze into one another's eyes. Soon as those are done, Tynie snares Bobby's beer bottle and pitches both into the trash without looking. Hearing those connect with the trash can, Bobby smiles broadly as Tynie supposes "Evidently, I still got THAT too.." "You never lost it, my love." Bobby assures, taking her into his arms.

As she grabs him up tightly, Bobby profiles "You feel like you're losing everything that matters, me especially. You want to be happy and have fun, yet you want to protect the heart that I love and have shattered. Although I've been forgiven, I haven't made you feel totally better about that. You've done what you can to have fun, but your mind and heart are still nagged by some.. No, many.. Of the things I've said. You've created a great plan for our future, and you still worry about some things that were mentioned in our recent past. You're scared, going to extremes to care for us. You don't want to be upset by this anymore, but your mind won't let it go. All that means: I've got to stop at nothing to make you see everything's alright."

"Hey now, if I can't go to extremes, nor can you." Tynie counters. "How do you propose…" Bobby starts. "Simple, we honor what we told Terry and the others. We also get those medical tests done when we've been back to New York for at least a week, that way neither of us has a surprise like Terry got. Bet my ass he'd advise as much anyway, and the others will have a similar timeline for those tests. Beyond that, whenever we can, we romance each other. That last part includes making love like last night more often." Tynie interrupts.

Grabbing her ass, Bobby kids "Hey now, no gambling with any part of that sexy body." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie wonders "Do my plans come off as too controlling to you?" "No way, they're perfect." Bobby retorts. Throwing her head back slightly, Tynie broadcasts "I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off of me. Those strong, sexy muscles, your brilliance and love, set me free again!" Delicately guiding her head so they can kiss, Bobby attributes proudly "You've done the same thing for me, beautiful." Sharing in a deep kiss, neither of them is pensive about deepening the affection, Tynie elatedly wilting into Bobby halfway through.

What Tynie didn't know at that moment was, everything she claimed to Bobby on Terry's name had become true. The family was advised pretty much exactly as Tynie described it, Terry adding "I'll tell them when they get back. We all know why they're only accepting EMERGENCY calls for the next three days. Hell, I can't exactly blame Tynie for making that decision." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were cared for by Sasha as T took that call, him attesting "Nobody can blame her Terry. Hell, I'd have made the same call." TreMarion verifies "We all would have. I say we all hold up on paying the cellphone bills until we also pay the cancellation fees for our contracts. That way, we only deal with those bastards one last time."

Terry applauds "TreMarion, you read my mind man!" "Eh, I learned that from Tynie." TreMarion responds. T and Terry ended their call after Terry heard T vouch for Tynie's plan, Sasha being assisted with the babies as Terry and TreMarion talked. The latter call ended, Terry goes about preparing for his surgery.

Tynie and Bobby didn't know this either: Terry's going for surgery the day before they get back to New York. The reason he's able to get the surgery done so soon is simple: Terry played the fact he's a retired federal judge rather hard to the oncologist and surgical staff that saw him yesterday.

This little tidbit of information wasn't given to Tynie's family, entirely because Terry's testing a hunch. The hunch Terry's testing will be uncovered to the entire family another day though.

As the twins are laid down for their nap, T calls TreMarion. "I don't know how to offer this without being offensive, potentially. I'd rather be the emergency contact for Terry's surgery. You can come see the babies when I do that, by the way. I'm saying this because to me, you've given enough to the family. Not only that, but I want to see if Terry's fucked with like our family keeps getting by the field of medicine. Something tells me Tynie'd be upset if she heard you both were in the hospital." T admits.

"You're not being offensive, son. I was just going to advise you to talk to Terry about having him assign you power of attorney given the situation with Tynie's phone too. I like how you came up with that." TreMarion overrules. "Man, I can do that tomorrow. I'm letting Terry have the day to himself." T promises. "I'll tell Terry of the change in plans then. Love you." TreMarion offers, getting love sent back. With that, T and TreMarion communally end the call.

Being a man of his word, TreMarion calls Terry, relating the change in their plan. "T did well with that plan, honestly. Text him saying I'm free in the afternoon tomorrow. We'll take care of it from there." Terry directs just as TreMarion halts his explanation. "Will do." TreMarion agrees, hanging up. Texting T, TreMarion says "Terry needs you at his house in the afternoon tomorrow. Our new plan is a go. Love you." T replies "I'll be there. Love you too. Thanks for agreeing to my idea."

"Son, to tell you the truth: I was about to ask you to do that anyway." TreMarion confesses. Sending each other love, both men set their phones to charge.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby are just now separating the kiss he started, Tynie being held in his arms to stabilize her weakened knees. "Oh shit!" She shrieks. "Baby, I'll tell you when I'm hurting." Bobby reminds. Deeply breathing, Tynie nods, as he then leads the way to the Jacuzzi tub, or so she thinks at the moment. Crossing the house with a slight gap between them, Tynie checks Bobby out every step of the way.

"Ooohh, your body is so fine! Mmm, baby…" She moans, drawing a breath between her teeth after. Gently tugging her hand, Bobby causes Tynie to come before him, providing an opportunity to return the favor. "Damn, you're gorgeous." He howls, eyeing her over. Entering the master bedroom with Tynie still in front of him, Bobby reaches back and shuts the door. She halts, feeling his arms around her waist minutes later, leaning into the created embrace.

Dropping the back of her neck onto his right shoulder, Tynie blushes and smiles broadly. Bobby allows his hands to roam under her shirt, feeling bare skin from Tynie's beltline up to her bust. Closing her eyes, Tynie mewls as Bobby's hands toy with each breast. Kissing her neck, Bobby licks every place his teeth mark, getting Tynie's body to be like putty in his hands. Slowly releasing her breasts, Bobby takes off the top his wife wore, tossing it aside.

Wrapping her arms around the back of his head, Tynie adjusts their hold while Bobby's right hand goes for her shorts. Stabilizing her against him with his left arm, Bobby undoes the shorts, Tynie stepping out of them. His right hand hovers her core, Bobby feeling just how wet his wife is. "I'm always ready for you.." Tynie moans. In her ear as he moves his right hand, Bobby dares "Turn around and get me naked then.." Spinning on her toes and lifting her hands from the base of Bobby's neck at the same time Tynie complies, taking one hand to rip off his shirt, using the other to rid of his shorts.

Hems are destroyed as that happened, Tynie then raking her hands up his chest then down towards his manhood. Discovering just how hard he is with a single touch, Tynie hears Bobby growl "I'm always ready for you too baby.." Slowly removing her hand from his erection, she heads for the bed, only to get stopped by him. Sprawling onto the mattress back first, Bobby watches Tynie start to prowl him, leaving a very short distance between their bodies as she hovers over his body.

Cupping his pecs in her hands, she backs onto his member, taking it in all the way to the hilt. Simply feeling him fill her depths causes Tynie to moan, Bobby swearing "I'm going to make you moan better than that, sexy. I'm going to make you SCREAM!" "Do it!" Tynie wails. Grabbing her hips, Bobby makes good on his vow, thumping her with everything he has. Repeatedly throwing her head back, Tynie goes from grunting and moaning to screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hearing those screams cut through the air drives Bobby crazy, making him thrust into her wilder. Curling her upper half a bit, Tynie brings her lips to his chest, kissing, biting, and licking around the heartbeat. Lifting her head, Tynie groans as orgasm strikes "Ohhh Bobby!" Getting lost in Bobby's eyes, Tynie keeps herself posed in the half-curl as he endures climax. "Ohhh Tynie!" Bobby screams, feeling her collapse onto him. Plopping against the bed moments later, Bobby smiles as Tynie pants while lying atop him. "You OK baby?" Bobby gasps. "I'm fuckin' golden." Tynie beams.

Cuddling together after making love, Tynie feels his heartbeat pounding beneath her, as Bobby catches the rhythm of her breathing. "You sir, are a beast when it comes to making' love." Tynie gloats. "You missy are an animal when it comes to making' love." Bobby gleams, leaning up to kiss her. Delicately guiding his tongue into her mouth, Bobby slowly starts the affection, Tynie following his lead every step of the way. Their hands entangle in one another's hair, the kiss being dragged out until neither can breathe, when that hits they remove their hands from each other's hair.

Lying in bed with her still on top of him, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms and guides her to his left side. "Still got it.." Bobby mutters. "Honey, you never lost it." Tynie counters, smiling shortly. Stroking her hair behind her ears, Bobby attests "Neither have you my sweet."

Relaxing side-by-side, they don't speak again for a while.

Time slides by, Tynie and Bobby staying put without conversing until she changes that. "Gorgeous, I know you're still worried about this vacation not turning out as we planned. To tell you the truth, I am too. However, I'd rather have a vacation itinerary go to the shitter than have something.. Worse… happen between us. You know what I'm not saying. We keep saying we have forever, I believe we should act like it. What I mean by that is, why worry about that kind of shit and give each other stresses that aren't needed? You and I surely don't need that, it's not healthy. You and I have feared losing each other since we became one, that's a given. I'd much rather move forward this way than have you and I kicking our own asses over plans failing. Before you ask, that worry's been written in your eyes since we had those beers." Tynie proclaims.

Listening to her, Bobby's jaw gapes, her taking a hand to guide his jaw back to its rightful place. "I love it when you're right. Honey, that was amazing!" He applauds, petting her cheek. "Yeah, that just hit me." Tynie laughs.

With everyone that matters them already being aware as to the situation with Tynie and Bobby's phone, none of them cause it to go off. Everything's as handled as it will be until the couple gets back to New York, the family essentially circling the wagons around Terry in his time of need. Tynie and Bobby feel a wash of peace around them, her slowly arising to lead him to the Jacuzzi tub. Following her, Bobby walks as if his feet are on clouds, Tynie looking over her shoulder and catching that.

"I did that for you.." She sighs. Halting, Bobby causes his wife to stumble a few steps, Tynie then walking just as he did moments ago. "I did that for you.." Bobby realizes under his breath. Tynie giggles "We did that for each other, my love."

Entering the Jacuzzi tub room, Tynie sets everything up, Bobby standing in wait of her. Hopping in, she calls "My stud, join me.." Blushing, Bobby obeys, wrapping his wife in his arms before saying "Anything for my beauty." Washing each other down, neither Tynie nor Bobby has a care in the world, due primarily to her plot to handle "plans falling through." Smiles abound their faces as they relax in the jets, Bobby again becoming the romantic aggressor. Leaning up against his wife, Tynie gets a kiss that blows her mind seconds into the affection, his tongue coursing through her mouth. Surrendering to the power of his affection, Tynie moans as they keep the kiss going. Dispelling it some time later, they get out of the Jacuzzi tub and head to dry off.

Hanging the towels up after that, Tynie and Bobby go to dress again, Bobby noticing something about the bags seconds into arriving near them. "Honey, come here." He requests; getting her to immediately comply. Wrapping Tynie tightly in his arms, Bobby goes on "You didn't have to separate our things, honey. If I'd have known that entire conversation would affect you like that, I'd have not started it on our vacation. You were terrified; this shows me you were readying to try living without me. I should never have done that to you. Yes, you've forgiven me. However, this tells me you're still trying to be strong when you really want to cry. Let it out baby, I'm here."

Turning around in his arms, Tynie drops her head to Bobby's left shoulder, bawling without another peep. Practically convulsing in his embrace, Tynie weeps as her breath starts to hitch. "Breathe babe, please." Bobby begs, stroking her hair. Complying, Tynie doesn't speak again until every last tear she bottled up has been shed. "My King, I really.." She initiates. "No. you did no wrong. This was all me. I'll take care of packing for us later. You don't worry about handling that. We'll be alright." Bobby intrudes.

"Y-you didn't lie when you told T that Sasha's not the only one who's terrified by that conversation." Tynie stammers. "I know. We don't have to worry about that now. I, however, have to get you to focus on being happy as much as I can. After all I did to you, my heart's telling me I don't have a choice." Bobby assures.

Waiting for the convulsive trembling in Tynie to fully stop, Bobby doesn't say another thing. "Babe, this could be asking quite a bit: is there any way you and I could try to enjoy the rest of our vacation before bringing anything about that shit up again?" Tynie inquires. "Actually, you read my mind." Bobby attests, the two breaking up their hold to get dressed. Sliding into a bikini, Tynie goes for one of his tops and shorts as Bobby matches her outfit in his own way. Meeting up with her husband, Tynie sees Bobby get into her other shorts to acquire their phone.

"Force of habit I'm presuming." Tynie precludes. "Yeah. Come here baby." Bobby replies, holding his hand out for her as the phone gets pocketed. "I'm not nearly as strong as I used to be." Tynie mopes, obliging him. "Babe, don't do that to yourself. You've every right to be terrified by that prospect, I am too." Bobby overrules. Pulling him closer by the hand she's holding, Tynie implores "You've let me release those fears, now's your turn." Wrapping him in her arms as tightly as she can, Tynie feels Bobby break down and tremble in her hold.

"We won't bring that up again for a while. Like you said, it's best we let the pain subside for a while. We both know the only reasons that plan will change. I love you Bobby." Tynie whispers. "I love you too baby. I love you more than I have anyone else in my life." Bobby grumbles. "We love each other that way." Tynie amends, petting down his back.

Settling down some while in her arms, Bobby plots "I know we're not supposed to bring this up again right away, but this just came to me. After all the times the field of medicine has fucked with our family, I say we get those papers done BEFORE we do those tests. Consider it a pre-emptive strike, if you will. We also do NOT have the family over for a day or two when we get those drawn up. We'll still to the meetup with Sasha, T and the babies." "That was amazing, Bobby!" Tynie gasps. "You're really OK with that?" Bobby asks. "Does the phrase you read my mind explain it?" She snarks, getting him to chuckle and nod.

Peck kissing his forehead, Tynie broadcasts "Yeah, we still got it." Dispelling their hold, Bobby leads Tynie across the beach house, aiming for time on the sand and surf together. Arriving in the kitchen, Tynie goes into Bobby's pocket for the phone, laying that to the kitchen bar.

Exiting the beach house from the deck, they spend a good while outside, doing everything from surfing to splashing each other in the waves. Later returning to the beach house, Tynie notices the heart with their initials she'd carved into the sand at the start of their vacation was washed away.

Wrapping his left arm around her chest, Bobby pets Tynie's heart, resolving "We don't need that symbol babe. We have plenty others, and a very strong love." Taking her left hand into the back of his curls, Tynie attests "We sure do have a strong love baby. As for the symbols, again, you're absolutely right. Surfboards in hand, they stash those inside the house upon re-entry. Securing the deck door behind them, Tynie again is waited for by Bobby. Putting on the outer clothes that were pitched on the kitchen table as they'd gone outside, Tynie and Bobby both silently ponder what to do next.

Stoically standing side-by-side, neither speaks as they head into the kitchen again. Tynie starts to check for anything that may go bad when they leave, Bobby correcting "No sweetheart, you relax. I've got the rest of this."

Kissing his lips quickly, Tynie agrees with a smile, heading to the kitchen bar. As she waited for Bobby to make their next meal, Tynie catches a text come across the phone from Terry. The couple's advised that Terry's doctors have him under really strict orders until after the surgery.

"In that case dude, we fuck with the wills, advance directives, and phone contract cancellation fees AFTER you get that shit done." Tynie replies. "You got it." Terry concurs, the conversation then ending. Setting their phone down, Tynie evades "Lover, we plotted that all at just the right time." "That's all I need to know." Bobby promises, returning to making their meal.

In New York, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are a bit more fussy than usual, Sasha urgently calling TreMarion out. Fifteen minutes later, the babies are before their grandfather, whom slowly gets the twins to stop fussing.

"They can pick up on stress, fear, and tension. We need to get them calm, and deal with anything like that when they can be watched by someone else." TreMarion educates. Looking up from his phone, T eludes "By the sounds of it: Tynie and Terry already arranged that much." "Terry called Tynie.. with her phone in roaming like that?" Sasha poses. "No sugar, Terry texted Tynie from his doctor's office. Everything that scared you yesterday has been postponed for now." T clarifies. "Oh. Ok." Sasha chimes, holding her son. "Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby have a surprise for you two, Mommy just found out." Sasha whispers, getting Bobby Jr. to smile. Following Sasha's logic, TreMarion tells Ty-Leah the same thing.

When the babies are fed, burped, changed, and laid down for their nap, Sasha explains "I'm not about to run the risk of discussing adult issues in front of them again. Daddy was right. Besides, we all know Tynie can surprise people with Bobby at her hip." TreMarion agrees "You handled that really well. We deal with those situations like I said: when those two can be watched by someone else. I love you guys, but I need to get home." T returns "We love you too, thanks for coming out like this." TreMarion swears it's no problem as his soon-to-be other son in law sees him out and locks up.

Heading for his house, TreMarion realizes Sasha had a way to handle this ordeal that nobody saw coming. Terry's at home by this moment, sipping on a scotch double, praying "Lord let this surgery take care of me. I don't want to do chemo, nor do I want to have any more cancer." TreMarion has a drink after getting home, pretty much praying and quoting Terry. T and Sasha share in a little affection, her cutting that off when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stir in their sleep. T gets their mobiles ready when Sasha halts him, setting up the videos Tynie made before leaving for Hawaii.

"They love you two, and will be back in a couple days. Like I said, Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie have a surprise for you." Sasha consoles, stepping out of the way of the video. Thing is, Sasha has no idea how truthful her words are.. Yet.

Back in Hawaii, Bobby's gotten the couple's next meal ready, delivering it to his wife. "Sexy, I've been thinking. Instead of you trying to work like a dog to get us ready to go back to New York, why don't we just split that? You know, like a divide and conquer kind of thing.." Tynie offers, seeing Bobby double back to get their drinks. "We deal with that in a couple days." Bobby counter-offers, bringing over their beverages. "That was a given!" Tynie chuckles. Joining her at the kitchen bar, Bobby smiles as Tynie's lips are graced with a shit-eating grin.

Eating together, neither speaks, as the smile Bobby wore morphs into a similar grin as Tynie's. Concluding at the same time, Tynie and Bobby enjoy their drinks as the expressions noticed earlier remain. Once that's all over with, she arises first to clean up, getting Bobby to tail her by mere seconds. Shaking his head, Bobby gives a quick lost pup look, obtaining Tynie's immediate return to her seat as his reply.

Sitting back in wait of him yet again, Tynie discovers Bobby's still trying to make up for having her feel it necessary to prepare them returning to New York alone. She doesn't say anything until he's right back at her side, the entire kitchen cleaned up. "Now, are you going to keep thinking' you got to work like a dog around me or are you going to enjoy our time together at my side?" Tynie inquires. "Come with me.." Bobby requests, his wife taking the offered hand before her.

The day's burned by at this point, Tynie spinning back to get their phone. The minute after that's pocketed, they go for the couch to watch movies together. Escorting her to that furniture first, Bobby gets everything set up, only to rejoin Tynie on the couch. Taking both his hands into hers, Tynie configures them on the couch in a cuddled position, nuzzling his chest by the heartbeat the second she can. The first movie that plays is a horror flick, Tynie clinging to Bobby's shoulders whenever a freaky or gory part shows. "I've got you.." Bobby says through a breath. Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby discovers in Tynie's eyes that the faith she has in his protection never left. "Ti Amo.." She whispers. "Ti Amo.." Bobby replies in kind, and then they say as one "Eternally."

The movies after that horror flick were terrible, the couple deciding to pretty much ignore them while sharing in some affection. As they separate from the kissing, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's pecs, and then starts to doze off.

Holding her closely, Bobby prays "I've really messed up this time. She's absolutely wonderful, and I made her cry. I brought her pain and panic when I really shouldn't have. Yeah we do need to handle those situations, but my timing was way off. She's petrified of being away from me for even the shortest times now, because of what I've done. I've been forgiven by her, yet I still need to prove I never meant to bring about those agonies. I'm just as scared of those prospects as she is, and I really should have been more mindful of her heart than I was. I'm not trying to dishonor our plan for those situations; I'm merely trying to say what I couldn't earlier. I can only hope the love of my life not only hears me, but forgives me for this…" "We're in the same boat my love. You've no need to worry about being forgiven, especially when you beat me to saying that." Tynie mentions, half-asleep. Kissing her lips quickly, Bobby sighs "Thank you, again." "Thank you too." She asserts, then being lead off the couch.

Before they leave the living room, Bobby shuts down the entertainment center as Tynie tiredly relays "The only things I'm praying for right now are: One, for Terry to be alright after surgery. And Two: For everyone to be able to sleep tonight without terrors or nightmares. I'm not usually this tired this fast, those fears have taken a lot out of me." "You and me both." Bobby affirms, leading the way to the master bedroom.

They arrive in that room about ten minutes later, Bobby taking the phone from Tynie as she lies across her side of the bed. Charging that device, Bobby checks her distributor, only to change out the cartridges. Kissing as they cover up, Tynie and Bobby silently pray for what she mentioned moments before entering the master bedroom.

Slithering closer to him as they slowly break off the kiss, Tynie requests "Please hold me with all you have tonight." Tightly embracing him, Tynie unspokenly swears her request being returned is a given. Bobby taps out of the hold just long enough to cover them with the sheet, resuming the cuddle as soon as he can. When their heads hit the pillows, the last thing they say for today is "I love you babe. Forever."

Slumber strikes them both rather hard, the requested snuggle being in place from that moment on. Tynie and Bobby both know they'll have to someday approach those papers and prospects again, yet neither plan to do so anytime soon. Right now, aside from trying to get a decent night's sleep, they only intend to enjoy the rest of their vacation. Bobby will handle the packing for them, as Tynie's attempt got shot down earlier.

TreMarion, Terry, T and Sasha pretty much end the day as Tynie and Bobby have: everyone feeling the exact same thing. Once Terry and TreMarion clear from having those drinks, they head for bed, asleep seconds after charging their phones and allowing their heads to hit the pillow. T and Sasha are delayed in attempting to get some sleep: Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. needing prepared for bed first.

Everyone's already eaten and cleaned up from dinner, yet they all have the same sense Tynie relayed in Hawaii without knowing she'd brought it up. Until after Terry's surgery, there's not much that can be done, even with T and TreMarion's altered plan for that day. Terry's worried about the results of the surgery, not wanting the cancer to come back or have to endure chemo after it's done. With the advance directives and wills postponed for everyone except TreMarion, Tynie, Bobby, and the family feels one thing in the back of their minds and the depths of their hearts communally in their own rights:

Fears are Circling…


	127. Ch 127

Title: Breaking Ranks

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

Through the night, Tynie and Bobby held each other close. Tynie actually clung to him trembling several times in her sleep, Bobby petting her back instinctually, not saying anything. He knew she's terrified still, trying to get over the fears in the name of their last days in Hawaii on this vacation being fun. She got held rather tightly as well, Bobby resting his head over her heartbeat while slumbering, in that much telling of his own fear.

Sleep was a bit elusive to these two, as they only got a smattering of rest the entire time night dragged on. Bobby'd not had much trouble sleeping since being with Tynie, yet tonight proved to be entirely different. As for Tynie, she'd not had difficulty in slumbering in quite some time either, only to join her husband in that trouble.

Giving up the battle with sleep at the same time, they kiss and take the cuddle to a seated position. The affection worked in terms of lightening their mood, but it didn't cure their fears from what had been discussed over the past couple days.

Breaking off the kiss, Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes. "Baby, I'm scared." She releases, petting his cheek. "I am too, honey. I hate to say this, but all we can do about that now is act on the plan we made yesterday." Bobby admits. He was right, and she full well knew it, the two leaving their bed at the same time. Hugging after standing side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby hear their phone going off for the first time since they discovered it was in roaming yesterday.

Tynie flops onto the bed to answer it, learning T crafted a new plan. "I told Terry I'd be his power of attorney over the surgery. TreMarion's going to help Sasha with the babies that day. As for our wills and advance directives, I told Terry we're holding off until the doctor clears him to go back to handling legal affairs. The ONLY thing he'll do between now and then is something about a settlement with Bobby's knee. Tell me I'm not breaking ranks here, I think I am." T informs in a text.

"Dude, you're a fuckin GENIUS! Thank you! I'm glad Daddy has those papers done though, given his age. There's ONE catch to my being cool with this idea: You and Sasha do NOT try to arrange our special meet up with the babies the same day we handle Bobby's settlement." Tynie replies. "Sis, we love you. That will work." T assures. "Love you too." Tynie fires back, pocketing their phone. "My God…" Tynie gasps, again looking Bobby dead on in the eyes. "What is it sweetheart?" Bobby asks. "T and Daddy changed the plan. T's going to be Terry's medical power of attorney over the surgery; Daddy's helping Sasha with the babies that day. T told me to be ready to verify a claim that I'm on vacation and am also dealing with a technological meltdown in terms of being able to be reached by Terry. Beyond that, Sasha and T won't arrange our meet up for the same day Terry INSISTS upon handling your settlement with the knee surgery. We're all to delay getting the wills and advance directives done until after Terry's gotten cleared by a doctor. Evidently we're also supposed to wait for that moment before getting those tests done, T didn't say but I'm guessing. T thought he broke ranks with that idea, I think it's a blessing really. Yes, he knows that." Tynie relays.

"T was a genius with that one." Bobby applauds, watching Tynie go back to his side. Gasping a breath, Tynie plans "This may sound nuts, but I think we should celebrate everything good that's come our way lately. I mean, what's the point in wallowing in the fears and pain anyhow? We've already got plans to fuck with that shit later." "I don't think that's nuts at all. I love the idea, but not as much as I love you." Bobby agrees, heading to get and pocket one of her cartridges.

"Did I hurt you last night with how tightly I held you? Be honest." Tynie requests. "No baby, you've no need to try and conjure up things to worry about. I'll tell you when I'm hurt in any way." Bobby objects. Leaving the master bedroom from there, Tynie and Bobby wrap an arm around one another before she says "You've no reason to dredge up shit to worry about either. What you said about telling when there's hurt involved cuts both ways." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs.

On the way across the house, Tynie realizes "My love, we have more than enough money to live on. I was wondering if that settlement and the profits from selling that other beach land can be put into the trust for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I know you went through hell for that money, yet I feel those babies should have it as good as adults as they do now. Does that make a damn bit of sense?" "OK, how'd you do that?" Bobby wonders. "Umm honey, I kind of sensed that was your plan when I told T NOT to arrange our meet up for the same day we deal with that settlement." Tynie replies. "Amazing." Bobby cheers, kissing her cheek.

As he leads her to the kitchen, Bobby's stopped when Tynie relays "We've not had a lot of fun these past few days. I also really don't want to make our getting this place cleaned up before we leave to be an all-day thing either. Follow me gorgeous…" Holding her hand, Bobby swears "I'll follow you anywhere, just to be at your side." Blushing, Tynie escorts him in the direction of her Harley keys. "I've craved having you hold me while I drive." She admits, slinging that ring of keys to a finger. "You won't be craving that for long." Bobby promises, guiding her to the deck door. Securing the house behind them, he's brought all the way to Tynie's Harley, only to hop on after she does.

"I say we get rid of all the cravings you and I have had about each other from now on." Bobby plots. "Oooh fun!" Tynie purrs, starting her Harley after. Driving away, Tynie plans to spoil Bobby rotten as much as she can over the course of their "forever" as he wraps her hips in his arms tightly while they travel. Their decision to ride the same Harley couldn't have been better timed if they tried, as men started oogling Tynie. The women who were with those men began smacking them on the shoulder, saying "Do you not see who she's with and how built he is?! If you approach her, you'll be meeting your maker! Her man's built like a damn linebacker! You can oogle all you want, because I'm DONE!"

Tynie didn't catch it, but Bobby did, that being declared in his vindictive laughter. The shoreline by Tynie's Harley soon had fewer couples on it, several women chucking rings at their men, stating the relationship was over before walking away in a huff. Bobby saw that as Tynie focused on the road, their travels ending an hour later.

Parking her Harley, Tynie waits for Bobby to hop off before so much as moving. Once his hand's out for hers, she takes it and pulls him closer to her side, the two walking the beach aiming to get breakfast on the town. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby evades "I love protecting you."

Kissing his cheek, Tynie whispers "I love it when you protect me."

Wrapping her shoulders under his right arm, Bobby snares away Tynie's Harley keys, the men who got ditched seeing that and running away. "Wow. Talk about chickenshits!" She laughs. "No wonder they got left in the dust." Bobby chuckles, escorting his wife to a restaurant. Entering side-by-side, the couple notices nobody's willing to step up to them in any kind of disrespectful manner, the servers bearing a "deer in headlamps" look. Getting the best table in the house, Tynie and Bobby sit at each other's hips, before he whispers "Whatever you want baby, it's yours." Resting her head on his shoulder with a sigh, Tynie amends "Whatever we want." They order the most expensive meal in the house, coffees to go with it, Tynie sending the server away afterwards with a curt wave. "Ya know? I don't care if I'm considered disrespectful for anything I do. I'd rather focus on my man's happiness than worry about that." Tynie asserts. "As I will focus on your happiness, sexy." Bobby returns, both smiling.

Their meal arrives moments later, the server not saying anything as it's set before the couple, coffees on the side. Leaving before Tynie can again curtly wave at him, the server doesn't catch her advising "Baby, no tips. I'm not doing that for anyone ever again. They get what we owe them, that's it. I'm deliberately being a bitch about that because I don't want to chance us getting played for money again." "You mind reader." Bobby teases, going in for a kiss. Wilting into him as the kiss endures, Tynie finds herself blushing the moment after they split from that affection.

Bobby's cheeks are red from a blush too, as Tynie checks the food with a glance. Not catching anything amiss, she leads the way in them eating, the coffees held off on until the meal's over with. Their breakfast doesn't take long, the two then sipping coffees as Bobby brags under his breath "You still got it babe that was amazing." "Hey, I DO have the sexiest man on Earth to keep safe, loved, and provided for." Tynie modestly replies in soft tones.

Nobody else in the place bothered with the couple, Bobby noticing that right after his wife spoke. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby swears "I love you." Kissing his lips shortly, Tynie vows "I love you too." Finishing their coffees, he follows through with her plan, the two exiting that restaurant just as they entered. Getting back to her Harley, Tynie notices not one other patron parked anyplace near them, smiling from ear-to-ear. Bobby hops on first, Tynie wrapping his hips in her arms tightly.

Traveling to enjoy the rest of their day, Tynie catches what's essentially a reversed trend with men and women on the shoreline that Bobby saw earlier. Laughing softly, Tynie hopes her reaction doesn't distract Bobby while they drive on, discovering it didn't as he smiled upon hearing that. From the moment Tynie's Harley gets parked again, Tynie and Bobby catch on to ooglers and their huffing-while-angered significant others leaving in droves. As they walked the shoreline, Tynie and Bobby keep close while laughing at the romantic demises of those who sought to dishonor them by oogling and acting like total cave-people.

Neither Tynie nor Bobby speaks as they take the bulk of this walk, everything needed to be said is written on their faces. As for those who were left in the romantic dust, a group of them plotted to vandalize Tynie's Harley, only to have their friends warn "Every last person who EVER messed with those two or their shit got the NEEDLE! It's been ALL OVER the news!" Tynie hears that a few times before barking "All I'd have to do to make that happen to you and everyone you know is pay my attorney's airfare!" Bobby growls "If she doesn't. Then I WILL!" The crowd of ooglers and potential vandals races away, each one of them gulping "OH SHIT!"

Spinning before Bobby, Tynie whispers "Nicely done sexy." Bobby answers just as softly "Nicely done beautiful. Let's get the hell out of here."

Nodding, Tynie finds herself being escorted back to her Harley. Before either one gets on, Tynie declares "Stand back baby, I'm checking this thing over." Complying without a word, Bobby watches her examine every inch of that Harley, hopping on when nothing out of the ordinary is found. Flowing on behind her, Bobby's arms go tightly around Tynie's waist mere seconds before she drives them back to the beach house.

The onlookers to that entire scene tell everyone they know, which causes that word to spread like a virus, Tynie and Bobby being unaware of that until he catches someone cellphone driving beside them. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Tynie learns of the cellphone driver hollering into his phone, getting as far away from that vehicle as she legally could speed-wise. Parking her Harley inside the beach house garage about twenty minutes later, Tynie grumbles "It's official, society's in the shitter. If it weren't you and I would NOT have had to go there!" Hurrying to her side, Bobby concludes "I know baby. They'll get what's coming to them. One of these days, someone else won't take their shit and they'll get their asses handed to them." Draping her arms around his neck, Tynie concedes "You're right." Walking with her into the beach house, Bobby silently plans for them to enjoy time together without enduring that kind of dishonor again.

Not once since T texted did their phone go off, Tynie presuming the family and Terry are alright with the plans getting changed, yet again. Terry's going for surgery tomorrow, which is something the couple doesn't know yet, TreMarion advising T in a call "No son, don't tell them. Tynie'll cancel what's left of their vacation if you do. We have it covered, really. If they ask, we tell them Terry said not to bother them with this given how their phone's been in roaming. They know of our plan, too. Tynie consented to it on Bobby's name. I know you want them informed, and that's great. T, believe me, this situation cut Tynie really close to home. Please tell me you know how."

T had his end of the phonecall on speaker, Sasha vouching "Honey, Daddy's right. Besides, Tynie had that medical emergency with Bobby's knee to contend with on this vacation too. On top of everything else that's hit." T forfeits "Alright. Just as long as I don't catch the seventh layer of hell from Tynie on this one." "Trust me son, you won't. We have this covered. By the way, Terry really did tell me to say that about Tynie's phone and the surgery." TreMarion promises. Sasha adds "Alright Daddy, we love you." Sending love to them in return, TreMarion hangs up.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for all day as always, those two cutting the split second silence with cries. Dropping his phone to the end table T proclaims "My kids are more important than that damn phone. If it breaks, I'll replace it later." TreMarion calls Terry, telling him of T and Sasha being "on board" with how Tynie and Bobby will be told about this surgery. Terry affirms "Very well. I'll see T later then." TreMarion confirms that, hanging up.

T gets a reminder text from TreMarion that says "Terry needs you at his house in an hour. I'll be over to help Sasha with the babies." Sasha sees that, replying for T since he's changing Bobby Jr. "See him then. Thank you. Love you." Setting T's phone down again, Sasha informs T of the meeting with Terry as she heads to change Ty-Leah. "I sent the text and made it sound like you. Sorry dear." Sasha apologizes. "Hey, there's no need for that. I'll wind up doing the same thing sometime." T overrules, the two then setting the twins into their bassinettes.

Kissing Sasha for a while as the babies rested, T later answers the door for TreMarion. Turning to his family, T announces "I'll be back soon. Love you." Sasha winces at how loudly T said that, TreMarion racing to see if those words awakened his grandbabies.

One look given the babies, Sasha silently recalls what Tynie said about them being able to "sleep through damn near anything." "Relax sweetie, they're alright. I know you were worried, but it's OK." TreMarion calms, going back to secure the house.

T's on the way to Terry's by that time, driving over as fast as he could without getting ticketed. Terry's outside when T parks the van, the two men greeting each other with a short hug. "I didn't know if this fell under your covering citations. That's what took me so long." T admits, locking his van. "It involves a medical situation, so yes." Terry educates, seeing T inside his house. Shortly after Terry locks his front door, T confesses to wanting to tell Tynie and Bobby of the surgery day and time. "Tell me TreMarion talked you out of it." Terry hopes. "Yeah, he did." T relays.

After that, the two men discuss why Terry ordered as much, the conversation ending after T signs the papers to be Terry's power of attorney. "I'll have these on me when we go to the hospital. By the way, I'll need you there at noon tomorrow." Terry mandates. "Noon? No sweat." T vows, as his host gets them a soda. Sharing in that beverage, T tries to divert Terry's attention from the impending surgery, all attempts at that failing.

"Terry, I'm about to take a stab in the dark here. I'm assuming Tynie and Bobby had us make those plans with this situation as an honor move. They know you don't want a dime of their money, yet they still want to show you respect. I had a similar surgery when I was in the Marines. By the way mine was a prostate removal. I was just as scared as you are. Far as I know, I'm still in the clear on that. Trust us dude, you're golden." T proposes. "I believe you're right. As for you being "in the clear" we handle that in accordance with Tynie and Bobby's idea about me getting cleared by my doctor." Terry prescribes. Sharing a nod, the two men finish their sodas before Terry escorts T back to his van.  
>Hopping into the driver's seat, T swears "I said no sweat to being there at noon because I plan to be at least twenty minutes early." Terry accepts "Alright, remember what I said about medical situations and my covering traffic tickets. It stands until I'm done with the surgery, at least." "You got it." T affirms, driving away.<p>

In T's house, TreMarion plans "T's taking my SUV tomorrow. I'll bring it over at least an hour before Terry goes into surgery. That way if we need to get anything for the babies, we can just take the van." "Ok Daddy." Sasha concedes. T arrives back home ten minutes later, TreMarion meeting him at the door. Telling T of the planned car swap for Terry's surgery, TreMarion learns "I was just going to ask about that! I have to be at the hospital by twenty minutes before noon tomorrow." "I will see to it that you're on time." TreMarion returns. Turning to Sasha, TreMarion declares love prior to leaving the house.

Once T locks up, Sasha poses "Did you say Terry goes for surgery around noon tomorrow?" "Yeah baby, I did. I'm about to be on the front line for some potentially major decisions, and I'm nervous." T attests. Promising him everything will work out, Sasha holds T close as the babies lay relaxed in their bassinettes. "Honey, we don't yet have a playpen big enough for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. that can be taken for travel." Sasha uncovers.

"Sweetie, I was going to ask you and TreMarion to take care of that tomorrow. That way, you're not cooped up in the house worrying and not doing something else." T confesses. Kissing him, Sasha accepts the idea without speaking again.

TreMarion, T, Sasha and Terry all know one thing for sure: tonight's going to be rough in terms of getting any sleep.

The last communication regarding Terry's surgery that comes through is a text from TreMarion "Instead of having two cars at the hospital for the surgery, I've already arranged to drop Terry off at ten a.m. I'll be by as promised before 11:40. Love you." Sasha answers after the kiss is ended "Thank you Daddy. That works. Love you too. I'll let T know." T leans his head over so the screen of his phone is in perfect view, whispering "Sugar, you just did." Pocketing his phone, T assists Sasha in readying the babies for dinner and bed. Terry and TreMarion close out their day in a similar fashion, TreMarion praying over Terry while trying to sleep. Terry's scared about what will come in the morning, yet grateful that dignified people have his back. Everyone will have to wait for the turnout of that surgery just as Terry is, until it's over.

Back in Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby are oblivious to all those happenings for now. On the couch in their vacation home yet again, Tynie wonders "Is there anything else you crave from me baby?" Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby's answer is a deep toned and erotic one. "Tonight baby, I swear!" Tynie gasps seconds after he shuts up. Smiling devilishly, Bobby inquires "Anything else you crave from me sexy?" Laying her head on his shoulder, Tynie responds softly "Eating chocolates off that hot body, sharing in massages with exotic oils, and sleeping naked beside you." "As I said earlier, you won't be craving that for too much longer." Bobby implies, seeing a devilish smile cross Tynie's lips.

Her smile fades after a bit, Bobby catching why before his wife speaks. "Sweetheart, don't think that way. We're not focusing our love on the intimate side. We're just taking care of a few things you and I missed. The way I see it, we do that from now on when something that's missed by either one of us so there's no need to worry." Bobby senses. "Damn, you're good!" Tynie cheers, leaning up for a kiss.

Tilting his head so she's not craning her neck as much, Bobby takes over the lead in this affection as Tynie slithers from beside him to onto his lap. Descending the depth of their kiss, Tynie and Bobby nip each other's lower lips before he plans "After dinner baby.. Trust me." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie swears "I'll forever trust you."

Cuddling up against him, Tynie feels Bobby stretch them both out on the couch and go for their phone. "Sexy, that gave me goosebumps!" Tynie giggles, shuddering happily in his arms. Setting their phone aside, Bobby rubs his hands up and down her arms, ridding of those goosebumps and saying "My all is for your happiness... Eternally." Turning her head so Bobby's shoulder isn't rammed by the back of her skull, Tynie oaths "My all is for your happiness, eternally." Getting their phone back in his hand, Bobby orders dinner as Tynie relaxes on top of him. Overhearing what he plans to share in for the last meal of the day, she bites back a gasp until Bobby's off the phone.

Once that device is stashed back in her pocket, Bobby handles changing out her cartridges, throwing the old one away. "I heard. Bobby, you are so romantic." Tynie sighs. "All out of my love for you." Bobby affirms. "Aww, I got to do something just as romantic for you..." She promises. "You'll have your chance. No worries." Bobby eludes.

"We have forever." Tynie remembers, then feeling him tap out of their hold. Arising with a proud nod, Bobby goes to answer the door as his wife sneaks into the kitchen to get them drinks. The time it takes for Bobby to get their meal and the house locked up is just enough for Tynie to get what's left of a bottle of White Zin. Scoring two chilled wine glasses, she shuts the fridge door with a switch of her hips. By the time Tynie meets with Bobby in the living room, he has everything laid out with candles ready to be lit.

Placing the wine and glasses beside their dinner, Tynie squeals "Oh My God! You remembered the meal we had on our first date!" Lighting the candles before her, Bobby says "Yeah, I did. I want to make you happy as I can as often as I can." Standing at his hip, Tynie decrees "I want to make you as happy as I can as often as I can too sugar." "Speaking of sugar.." Bobby evades, gathering her up for a kiss. Grasping onto his shoulders at first, Tynie runs her hands down Bobby's back, until she can grab his ass with both hands.

Feeling him return the move, Tynie squeaks into her husband's mouth, again getting that back. Holding onto one another that way for a while, Tynie and Bobby break up the kiss slowly, her then being escorted to the couch. Pouring the wine before they eat, he catches her checking him out with every move. "I'll get you back for that." Bobby jokes. "Yeah, and I'll love every second. Just like you are right now." Tynie kids. Joining her on the couch, Tynie's served first, although she waits for Bobby to get his. Eating silently from there, Tynie and Bobby don't have a concern in the world.

Everything is just as wonderful as it was on their first date, the dinner being finished before Bobby serves the Double German Chocolate cake. Sipping the wine as they have desert, Tynie's eyes light up brighter than Bobby's seen in several days. Of course, his eyes follow her lead on that, both smiling like ditzes. The cake was just big enough for each to have a couple pieces, Tynie seeing slivers of chocolate on Bobby's lips after the last one. Distracting him with a kiss, Tynie takes the wineglasses and silverware out of their hands as Bobby does his best to match the intensity of this affection.

Bracing her in his arms, Bobby does more than match the intensity of Tynie's offered kiss, he accelerates it. Engulfing him in her arms, Tynie returns the bracing move to her husband, this love display lasting until both can rarely breathe. Sitting back against the couch first, she sees Bobby blow out the candles as the last bits of sunlight peek in through the closed drapes. Their day went by with only T's text from this morning causing the phone to go off, Tynie watching Bobby pocket that device. "Relax here my love. I'll be back." Bobby implores, kissing her cheek. Giggling as she nodded, Tynie gave her answer to that request, again checking him out at every turn.

Fifteen minutes later, the living room is cleared from dinner and Bobby's standing at Tynie's feet waving a bottle around. "Honey…" He teases, getting her to jolt from the couch. Trying to drape her right arm over his shoulders, Tynie hears Bobby clear his throat, only to feel her drag that arm to his waist. "Sorry love, I just don't want you hurt." Bobby concerns, keeping that bottle away from Tynie's reach.. For now.

Trekking across the vacation house, neither speaks, Tynie soon finding herself guided before Bobby. Entering the master bedroom not too long after having left the living room, Tynie sneaks a hand into Bobby's pocket to get their phone. Throwing his head back, Bobby grunts as this move is made, telling her that teased him. "Like I said, tonight Sexy.." Tynie resolves in a seductive tone.

Laying out stomach down on the mattress, she sets the phone to charge before declaring "I swear to you my King, unless we're injured, sick, fresh from a family emergency, or recovering from surgery: you will never again go without making love to me."

"Ooh my Queen, same to you.." Bobby proclaims in a deep tone, taking her outfit off shorts first. Lifting her chest off the bed, Tynie makes it easier for Bobby to rid of the top she wore, both getting chucked to the side of the room.

Dropping to the mattress, Tynie awaits his next move, not being held up for long. Bobby drizzles from the back of Tynie's neck to her heels with the exotic oil, sitting beside Tynie with his legs curled under him. Working those oils into her frame, Bobby hears his wife moan "Ohhh, baby.. This feels so good!" The excesses are rubbed into Tynie's arms, hands and feet, her melting onto the bed as the oils did their thing. "You're next.." She relates, Bobby then stretching out beside Tynie. Twenty minutes later, Tynie arises from the bed, snaring the exotic oil bottle from Bobby's hands.

Setting that aside, she goes through every motion Bobby did when starting his massage, drenching his frame in the oils when he's totally naked. Emphasizing his right knee, Tynie makes absolutely certain that Bobby has no reason to be without relaxation.

Hearing the same phrase she moaned repeated after some time passes, Tynie puts the oils away in the mini-fridge before plopping onto the bed beside him. "Pity, we don't have those chocolates to eat off of one another's bodies." Bobby mock-pines. "You mean, we don't have those tonight." Tynie alters with a wide smile. Laughing together, they roll onto the bed back first at the same time. Turning to her right side, Tynie licks her lips before crouching to honor the desires Bobby whispered in her ear before dinner.

Feeling Bobby's hardness in the depths of her throat, Tynie gives him the fiercest blowjob she can. Toying with his balls the entire time, she hears Bobby moan and grunt, goading her moves on. "DAMN!" Bobby howls, loving every second of it. Twisting her lips around him, Tynie bobs up and down on his sex, causing the air to be sliced with Bobby's groans. Throwing his head back at first, Bobby slowly drops his eyes to watch her in action. Grabbing Tynie's hair lightly, Bobby thrusts himself into her mouth, altering the blowjob into him essentially fucking her face. When his orgasm strikes, Bobby throws his head back and draws out a moaning howl, as her throat is filled with his seed.

Slowly stretching herself across his legs, Tynie's bosom winds up laying rather closely to Bobby's manhood. As she looks up, Tynie sees Bobby's face glowing as a smile crosses his lips. "That was hot!" Bobby boasts through a breath. Pushing herself up off of him, Tynie brings her body to Bobby's left side, rolling onto her back as he eyes her over. His turn to roll to one side, Bobby tails her crouching move, separating Tynie's legs so he can devour her essence. Pinching, rolling, and pulling on her nub, Bobby tongues her core wildly, as she writhes in want. Broken moans and gasps leave her lips, Tynie intermittently throwing her head back.

When she doesn't have her head tossed back and her eyes closed, Tynie watches as Bobby feasts upon her core. Aware his wife can handle rougher sex; Bobby does all he can to give her as good as he got. Rushing to grab the back of his head, Tynie shoves Bobby's tongue in deeper, covering his shoulders in her knees at the same time. Arriving at orgasm, Tynie wails his name as her legs and hands free Bobby's head and torso from their grasp.

Gazing up into her eyes, Bobby sees the same glow on his wife's face, hearing Tynie gasp "That was hot!" Petting the bed beside her, Tynie wordlessly invites Bobby to lay at her side. Obliging that desire as soon as he can, Bobby finds his wife jolting again, this time to check the recently replaced knee. "I'm fine." Bobby emphasizes, tapping the bed beside him. Laying down in an instant, Tynie broadcasts "You understate with the best of them!" Relaxing at one another's hips, Tynie and Bobby wind up spending the rest of the night switching between being in the throes of passion and slumbering in one another's arms.

When they finished making love for the final time tonight, Tynie and Bobby kissed while covering up in the sheet. Slumber arrived for the two; tonight's being more restful than over the past two days combined.

Terry, T, and Sasha don't wind up having as wild a night as Tynie and Bobby. Sasha's not yet been medically cleared for sex, and T's honoring her wishes to wait on that word. TreMarion doesn't have, nor does he want, a romantic partner. After the hell TreMarion's endured in that department this year alone, nobody questions his wishes. Terry's romantically alone too, for reasons similar to TreMarion's, those also being honored.

Tomorrow is huge for Terry as well, T putting it best when he mentioned being on the front lines for some potentially major medical decisions. Terry didn't like the idea of T being away from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for that long, yet he knew the babies had someone looking out for them.

T explained earlier that the family loathed the idea of TreMarion being in the hospital too; especially with the suspicion Tynie'd cancel what's left of her vacation with Bobby over it. They all have a plan to inform Tynie and Bobby about this surgery, another day. Tynie and Bobby's phone going into roaming like that yesterday was oddly timed, and in a twist of irony, also a blessing.

The family does love Tynie and Bobby, but they want that pair to have some time away that's relaxed. Sasha was right when she recalled the hell that's struck Tynie and Bobby on this vacation, especially when it came to Bobby having to have his knee replaced. Less than three days from now, Tynie and Bobby will be back in New York, the family only having Terry's surgery to tell them about. Everything else that's meant to be disclosed has been, thanks in significant part to the actions of assholes.

TreMarion and T collaborated to show their part in what T called "an honor move" to be given to Terry, right when he needed it the most. When T's at the hospital with Terry, Sasha and TreMarion will be taking the babies to get some things that are needed, by T's insistence. There is one thing T mentioned that nobody agreed with, and that is T's claim:

"I think I'm breaking ranks…"


	128. Ch 128

Title: "Us and Ours"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

The next day, TreMarion's up at dawn, cleaning his house before dropping Terry off at the hospital. T and Sasha wake not too terribly long after him, T doing so in order to get the house lined up for his absence. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wake up as that's handled, Sasha racing to take care of them. T does something else, checking on the flight for Tynie and Bobby's return to New York. Discovering the flight that was booked for that couple had gotten cancelled courtesy of a half dozen safety issues and technical malfunctions in the plane, T arranges for Tynie and Bobby to take the next available first-class flight. The number of malfunctions and safety issues with that plane was enough for the airline to cancel that flight entirely and ground the plane. Thing is, that all adds two days to the couple's vacation. Instead of calling Terry given the impending surgery, T claims he was under attorney's orders in Terry's absence. Hanging up with the airline, T mumbles "May Terry forgive me for that shit."

With Bobby Jr. in her arms, Sasha plans "Honey, there's an easy solution to this. Simply claim to Daddy, Terry, Tynie, and Bobby that you were cleaning when something came to you. Tell them you've been told of the bullshit those chartered plane people pulled on Tynie and Bobby with their last vacation, and you wanted to see to it those two don't have that happen again. By the way, take the phrase "bullshit with the chartered plane people" and run it to the extremes. If Terry wonders what made you do that, simply say you were doing him a favor, given the doctor's orders. Leave the fact Terry's going for surgery out of this, in case Terry tells you to call Tynie and Bobby. Let them relax for a few days, and you know what I mean. Tynie'd FLIP if she heard about Terry's surgery, especially now that she can't cancel the vacation and come running. I heard you say you were under attorneys' orders to threaten the airline with a lawsuit so major it'd make God blush if Tynie and Bobby are messed with in any way. Please tell me on that one, they noted it as you meaning business."

Coming over to get Ty-Leah out of the bassinette, T applauds "Honey that was genius! I'm double-checking on that noting the lawsuit threat. I'll claim my attorney modified the orders that told me to go there given Bobby's replaced knee." Kissing briefly, those two go about caring for the babies, T also waiting on TreMarion.

As Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get laid into their slings, T's phone goes off. "I called the airline, you did right T. You did forget one thing, but I already covered it. As far as Tynie, Bobby, and that fuckin' airline know: our attorney ORDERED what we said and did. Get my drift?" TreMarion declares. "Sure do, thanks. I was just about to do that." T replies. Planning out their meet up at T's, TreMarion closes the conversation sending love to that entire household.

Terry wakes, getting together the papers T signed yesterday and stashing them in a folder to take to the hospital. TreMarion calls, informing Terry of what he and T claimed on Terry's name and post with the family. "I actually WAS about to order that, relax. You all did well. I'll see you in two hours." Terry assures. Hearing that, TreMarion gasps in relief as he hangs up. Pocketing his phone, Terry hopes everything goes well with the surgery, praying under his breath.

T and Sasha are talking about everything but the surgery, Sasha having all kinds of questions. Many of those inquiries have worry in them, T confessing "Honey, I know you're still scared. It's alright. Tynie and Bobby were right when they said we hold off on those papers unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary. I know this will sting you, but Tynie also made a point when she said TreMarion having this already done is a blessing. We do love TreMarion, the babies do too, but he's not exactly a younger man. Baby, that's why I leap when TreMarion's over here or if there's something needing done that could hurt him for *snaps fingers* that long. I was going to ask you to have a day that's just you, TreMarion, and the babies. Let him plan it, though. Please."

Looking down at her children, then up at T, Sasha promises "Ok baby, I will. You're right about it all." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. share one more thing in common with their namesakes: all four of them totally clueless as to what's happening with Terry today.

"Baby, there is one more thing you need to do before meeting Terry. I think you should call Tynie and Bobby and tell them the update with their flight home. I know Terry'd typically do that, but today's not typical for Terry. If they ask why you're calling: tell them you were the first one to find out and fix it. If Daddy calls them, I imagine he'll give you credit for catching it first anyways." Sasha relays. Nodding, T goes for his phone, making that call in moments.

In Hawaii, Tynie's awakened by the sound of their phone going off. Reaching over Bobby, she answers it on the second ring. "Tynie, I'm sorry to call you like this. I've found some things out. I swear checking on this came to me when I was doing some housework." T initiates, going into what he learned. Tynie sits back, taking that all in, T admitting he and TreMarion claimed things on Terry's name.

"T, hold it. You have NO reason to sound so apologetic. You and Daddy did something Terry'd tell you to. Not only that, something tells me Sasha briefed you on what hit the last time Bobby and I were here in terms of chartered planes. I know Terry's under some seriously strict doctor's orders right now, which made you rushing to check that perfectly timed. Dude, we're good. Chill. All I need outta you until we get back is: Tell Sasha Bobby will arrange the meet up after he and I have been in town a couple days. Second, write yourself a note to tell Terry to STAND DOWN unless it involves suing this fuckin airline. Should it involve that, you are to tell Terry to be on their asses like skanky on a crackslut! Quote me on that. Everything else, legal matter speaking, will be handled after Bobby and I have that meet up with you Sasha and the babies. Until we get back: this line will ONLY be answered for emergencies. We love ya dude." Tynie interrupts. "You got it sis. Love you too." T assures, hanging up.

Bobby'd woke up when Tynie took that call, biting back a laugh at the "skanky on a crackslut" line. Setting their phone down on the end table, Tynie looks her husband in the eyes. "I take it you heard." She guesses, getting Bobby to release the laugh he'd withheld. "What?! You'd have pretty much told T the same thing!" Tynie chimes. Going in for a kiss, Bobby replies "You're right..." Basking in the power of this affection, neither knows about the events happening in New York today.

TreMarion goes about checking his house, making sure everything that should be turned off is, and then he goes to drop Terry off at the hospital. Terry's standing on his front porch when TreMarion arrives, the folder bearing those forms in hand. "Terry, something tells me it'd be better for T to have possession of those. I know how to make the transfer happen." TreMarion presumes.

"I see where you're going with that." Terry agrees, handing over the folder. Guiding the family's attorney into his SUV, TreMarion admits "T and I didn't mean to play your post in the family like this man. The airline's staff left us no choice. One warning, if the airline gives Tynie and Bobby ANY shit: You're to be all over their asses like jet black on this SUV, entirely based on how the airline has already treated us. Everything else is being delayed, I know my kid."

Just then, TreMarion's phone goes off, that device getting handed to Terry since TreMarion's driving. "I'm supposed to quote Tynie on this..." T starts, repeating everything Tynie told him to write down word-for-word, while at the same time basically verifying the reason for a lawsuit that TreMarion gave. "Oh, and I'm also supposed to sign you out after you're out of surgery for a minimum of an hour. You're to go to TreMarion's at the end of the day. Tynie didn't tell me that part, I'm totally guessing." T concludes.

"T, that's how Tynie wants everyone's surgery handled if the person having surgery doesn't have someone to watch over them. She told me when I went down to deal with the hospital for Bobby's knee. TreMarion's with her on this one, and he considers it us caring for one another so Tynie doesn't feel like she's being the "mama bear" for the family. He told me you know what I mean by that phrase, too. Don't worry, you've done well. Keep that note on you, and stash it with the folder TreMarion will have on him when you get TreMarion's SUV." Terry orders.

"Terry, you got it." T swears, hanging up. "Apparently Tynie amended how I'm supposed to be on that airline if she and Bobby get fucked with. Basically you understated it TreMarion." Terry informs, holding onto TreMarion's phone. "Yeah, I kind of figured that. By the way, you didn't lie on my name." TreMarion approves.

Arriving at the hospital, TreMarion parks his SUV and does what he can to get Terry treated like a dignitary. The one staffer who huffed about that got this warning "If I have to call his attorney off of vacation, you will have effectively started the END of this ENTIRE hospital! I already know he will pay her airfare!" Terry hands TreMarion his wallet, demanding "He's just been given my consent to MAX OUT my credit cards to get her here if you so much say ANOTHER word!" The doctor about to operate on Terry overhears that, yanking that disrespectful staffer back by the shoulder, growling "He's represented by Tynie Goren! What part of BACK OFF do you NOT understand?!"

TreMarion pockets Terry's wallet, leaning into the family attorney's ear before whispering "I'm transferring that consent to your power of attorney for this surgery. Trust me on this." Curtly nodding, Terry concurs, the doctor then seeing to it that disrespectful staffer is removed by security.

Approaching Terry, the doctor vows "You won't need to have your attorney called off of vacation nor have your credit cards maxed out. I know who you're represented by and what she can make happen. Your attorney is the reason our competing hospital just got shut down. Soon as I find HER attorney, there's a settlement check to hand over."

"In that case, give the check to my attorney's second-in-command security agent." Terry evades, pointing to TreMarion. The doctor's jaw drops as TreMarion's handed the check, Terry's chart noted with a stern warning about the threats to get Tynie off of vacation and what those will entail for the entire hospital.

Turning to TreMarion, Terry's about to apologize under his breath, TreMarion refusing through his teeth "We're good man. That gets dealt with in MUCH more private settings. Now, let's get you ready for surgery. What I said about consent and your credit cards: sticks until you're signed out."

An orderly sees Terry hop onto the stretcher, TreMarion warning "If my line gets called for ANY reason by ANY of you people: we WILL call his attorney off of vacation!" Terry adds "You all know what happens if that call's made too!" Every staffer goes gaunt in the face, nodding without a word, TreMarion halting the stretcher to talk to Terry. "Get my power of attorney down here ASAP. Consider it an emergency. Get my drift?" Terry requires through his teeth. Curtly nodding, TreMarion races out of the hospital.

On the way to T and Sasha's, T's called, TreMarion stating "T, I need you in the driveway when I pull up. You are to SPEED to the hospital! Everything you need will be under the passenger seat, do NOT go into the hospital without it!" T replies "No problem!" Kissing Sasha quickly as he hangs up, T proclaims "Shit went live babe. That's all I can say right now." TreMarion parks his SUV as T sets Bobby Jr. into his bassinette, the latter man then flying out of the house.

Meeting TreMarion at the driver's side of the SUV less than five minutes later, T's advised "Keep my phone on you too. You know where to find everything else. I know what to do from here. Love you son." "Love you too." T concurs, hopping into the driver's side of the SUV. TreMarion watches T race from the property before racing into Sasha's house and locking up. Sasha sees TreMarion looking angry, settling Ty-Leah into her bassinette then offering "Want a drink Daddy?" "I'll get it, for both of us. T didn't lie about shit going live. Thing is, we can't discuss it right now honey. I'm sorry." TreMarion counter-offers.

Following the man she deems her dad into the kitchen Sasha presumes "You damn near had to call Tynie and Bobby off of vacation, the hospital staff continued our family's trend of the field of medicine fucking with us. T's getting any and all traffic citations covered by Terry. Oh, and T also has possession of Terry's wallet, your phone, and consent to max out Terry's credit cards to get Tynie and Bobby here if the hospital staff keeps that bullshit up. Before you ask, that's what I'd have done." "Umm yeah. Pretty much." TreMarion blabs, preparing his drink.

"That would explain why Tynie's adamant about the rest of us holding off on getting those wills, advance directives, and tests done. Much less, the ending of our contract with the phone carrier. It also covers why Terry's her last client ever." Sasha relinquishes, going to get a soda. "Covers it all rather well, actually." TreMarion agrees.

T arrives at the hospital ten minutes later, not being ticketed for doing three times the speed limit. Parking TreMarion's SUV, everything that was stashed under the passenger seat is acquired as T heads inside the hospital. Shoving the power of attorney forms in every face that crosses his path, T growls "Get the word out: if I have to keep doing this I WILL PERSONALLY PAY TERRY'S ATTORNEY'S AIRFARE!"

A member of the hospital's management gulps, then cautiously approaches T, and then says "I'll get the word out myself, sir. You will not have to go that far. Be ready to appraise the attorney on record for this Terry that there will be another check involved in the very near future. A rather large one, that will come from those individuals being fired by me personally. I will deliver it to you, since you have power of attorney over this Terry. You can distribute it to the rightful owners another time." "Make it happen, or you KNOW what I do!" T commands, seeing that hospital manager nod and run from the scene.

The receptionist had overheard T and the manager's exchange, arriving at T's side pensively. "Sir, the Terry you speak of will be in room 581 after surgery." The receptionist informs, handing T that room number from a note she scrawled. "Thank you." T howls, heading for that room.

The hospital manager which spoke with T is told by the receptionist where T went, following that trail nervously. T stashes the power of attorney forms into the folder on the way to room 581, getting again greeted by the hospital manager as T waits for an elevator.

"Like I said, sir. There's a large check involved, those staffers have been fired. I ordered it after our last talk. You won't have to call Terry's attorney off of vacation. I've taken these funds from our account to handle lawsuits, so there's no need for you to have the start of litigation ordered." The hospital manager states. "I'll take that for now. Thank you." T grumbles, stashing that check in the folder.

Standing back after the elevator doors close, the hospital manager calls the lawyers for the hospital and freaks "We JUST dodged a MAJOR bullet! I had to get into our litigation settlement account to do that, the payout was a rather large one. You have NO IDEA whose client just got admitted for surgery!" "Judging by the panic in your voice: Tynie Goren." The lawyer's assume. "Yeah!" The manager gasps. The lawyers order him to go about business as usual after those firings go through, doing NOTHING else to run the most REMOTE risk of offending T, Terry, or anyone that so much as claims a link to Tynie. "She has a reputation, one that has been known to get people the needle. Do as we say." The lawyers' mandate, getting the manager's immediate compliance.

T has no idea about that conversation's existence, but can pretty much guess the staff got reamed new assholes. Basing that presumption on how he's treated while arriving on the fifth floor, T capitalizes on it, being a total dick to anyone who crosses his path. Terry's in prep for surgery as that happens, totally oblivious to how far T has already had to go. Keeping his and TreMarion's phone in one pocket, T moves Terry's phone to the other, waiting for Terry to get the surgery done.

TreMarion and Sasha have no idea about the extremes T's had to take with the hospital, that being changed as Sasha's phone gets called from TreMarion's line. TreMarion answers it, and learns every detail of T's behaviors and what provoked them. "Son, you've done right. We deal with that AFTER Terry's released. You sign his ass out A.M.A. if you have to! Beyond that, Sasha and the babies are fine. We do NOT bother Tynie and Bobby with this... Yet. Get my drift?!" TreMarion requires. "Know it like the back of my head. Love you guys. Later." T assures. Sending love back, TreMarion hangs up.

Terry's under anesthesia and going for the surgery as that call ends, no staffer within the entire hospital mentioning the transpirings to where Terry can hear them, even in his current state. Once he's in surgery, Terry entrusts his life to the hands of the surgeons, in the rears of his mind aware that if anything goes wrong that with one phone call: everything will be solved. Miraculously, the surgery goes off without a hitch, taking only three and a half hours.

As Terry's wheeled into room 581, T leaps to his feet, again shoving the power of attorney forms in the staffer's faces.

"We already know sir." The staffer affirms, handing over the sign out forms. Terry sees that as the anesthesia wears off, with this display learning in a flash how far T has had to go since arriving at the hospital. "You got to be fuckin me blindfolded and backwards." Terry grumbles. "No, I'm not." T swears. "Enough said. Get me out of here." Terry mandates, T urgently signing those forms.

The staffers rush out of room 581, allowing T to get Terry dressed and ready to leave. As the staffers depart, everyone in the hallway is advised "Keep a path cleared. If you get in their way for a LITERAL half a second, this place gets sued to the point of being shut down! You have NO IDEA who that man's represented by, nor do you know of his lawyer's reputation!"

T catches that as it's said once, laughing evilly as Terry dresses. "I take it that's what came of how far you had to go." Terry presumes. "Man, you're understating. I'll explain it in much more private settings." T eludes, getting everything that was on him from the moment he parked TreMarion's SUV together.

Agreeing with a short nod, Terry walks right up on T, the two men leaving room 581 at the same time. True to the staffers' advisement, a path is cleared, everyone in the hallway looking like they've been assaulted by zombies. T and Terry share a look, retaining their "poker faces" all the way to TreMarion's SUV.

The minute after both men are in that vehicle with all the doors locked and windows rolled up, T starts singing like choirbird, relating in very explicit details what he had to do as Terry got the surgery done. "Sorry man, I had to play it like that. The staff left me choiceless. I meant not to drag Tynie's name and reputation into this while she's out of town. I also didn't mean to play the fact you're a retired federal judge, but like I said: they backed me into those corners." T summarizes, throwing his hands up away from the steering wheel.

"Relax T, you did right. Hell, you played cards I didn't even think of! We deal with what you have on your person later." Terry returns. Sighing in relief, T gets them off the hospital property, deeming the trek back to his house as an emergency. "I'll cover the tickets man. You keep driving as you are." Terry orders, after catching T's motives. "Got it." T agrees, flooring it.

TreMarion and Sasha have been out with the babies for a few hours, arriving at T's house mere moments before T parks TreMarion's SUV. With a quick glance, Sasha sees a look of rage in Terry's eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to need Tynie's bail money drink." Sasha teases, as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are taken out of the van. TreMarion has a hand in escorting his grandbabies into the house, telling Sasha "We unload the van after I get those rounds handled. Trust me on this sweetheart."

T and Terry hop out of TreMarion's SUV while Sasha and the twins are whisked into the home, T requesting "Terry is there any way you can go inside with them?" Handing over the papers, Terry's wallet, TreMarion's and Terry's phones, T awaits Terry's answer. "I see why you're asking me that. No problem." Terry assures, walking towards the house.

TreMarion has Ty-Leah in his arms, as Sasha has Bobby Jr., Terry heading inside behind them. "You two get those babies comfortable. I got this." Terry mandates, standing by the front door. Sasha and TreMarion obey without a word, the twins getting laid into their bassinettes. T secures TreMarion's SUV, and then unloads the van, running the purchases Sasha made into the house. Settling those just inside the door, T plans "Terry, you go kick back. I got the rest of this. I'll even make something for us to eat and the next round of drinks. Trust me on this dude." Terry nods, honoring that plan minutes later. "T only runs around like that when…" Sasha worries.

"Yeah. We got it covered though. Nobody is to bother Tynie and Bobby with this. I'll deal with explaining it to them later." Terry intrudes, aligning everything T gave him in the driveway to the coffee table.

Sasha and TreMarion realize simultaneously "Shit went LIVE!" T arrives in the house, securing it before handling the purchases Sasha made, setting the travel playpen to the side of the doorway.

Keeping his word, T goes about making drinks and their next meal. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for by Terry and TreMarion this time, Sasha getting up to assist her fiancée. Leaning her lips to T's ear, Sasha asks "Just how bad did it go?" "Honey, does the phrase merely implying you know Tynie causes the fear of God to echo across every existing corner of a hospital in HD explain it?" T inquires. "Yep." Sasha chirps, the two going about crafting a meal and drinks in silence afterwards.

Terry tells TreMarion what T let him know as the babies rest in their slings, TreMarion attaching "Yeah, I put T under your orders to treat them like a drill sergeant for the Marines would an insubordinate recruit." Returning to the living room drinks in hand, T allocutes "Everything TreMarion told you is what I meant by the hospital staff backing me into corners." Setting everyone's rounds to the coffee table, T alters the position of all the items Terry put on that furniture.

"It's sad you all even had to go that far. Terry, I know T felt bad doing those things. Daddy too. I'm just glad we didn't call Tynie off of vacation. If we had to do that... ohh damn!" Sasha adds, appearing behind T. TreMarion and Terry then set Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. down for a nap, after finding the babies starting to doze off in their slings. Terry appropriates "You're right Sasha, it is sad. I'm honored that you all backed me like this, although it took going to those extremes. I'm going with you all when you get those medical tests done, but you are NOT to have those done all in the same day. Also, I'm arranging for Tynie to have her bar card on her person when I go to the follow up. T, I'll need you available that day too. After what I've learned, I'm not amending my medical power of attorney prior to that follow up appointment. Please tell me you all know why I decided that." "I speak for us all when I say: we know it like the back of our heads." TreMarion affirms, witnessing Sasha duck back into the kitchen. T follows her, aiding in the final touches of their meal.

Terry looks TreMarion dead in the eyes before wondering "You think Tynie'll kill me for not telling her sooner?" "No, she won't commit capitol murder. You just tell her you went ahead with the surgery to alleviate a worry she may have. You know how bad Tynie is about worrying, especially over those who matter. From there, you explain a hunch you're testing on the family's behalf. Once you do that, go into what you just told T and Sasha." TreMarion educates.

"Listen to him Terry. We can't let the field of medicine get a drop on this plan, or it may backfire! Using Tynie's hell-raising reputation today was enough for now!" Sasha declares.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are sound asleep as that conversation happens, every adult around them being grateful for that fact. "Oh shit, Sasha's right!" Terry realizes.

Making another trip into the living room, Sasha apologizes "Terry, I didn't mean to be such a bitch with that advice. I just blurted what my gut told me to, honestly. After all the times the field of medicine has jacked with us, can you really blame me for going there?" Serving TreMarion and Terry first, Sasha's told by the latter man "You've done no wrong. I just didn't think of that possibility right off. We're good."

T brings about the shares of their meal for himself and Sasha, those two finding spots on either side of Terry and TreMarion.

All the adults eat in silence, the only worry Terry has at this moment is the turnout of his surgery. Sasha, TreMarion, and T, all loathe the fact that Tynie and Bobby have no idea about any of this, so much being proven in the looks on their faces.

Once the meal's finished, Terry stipulates "I know everyone here hates it that Tynie and Bobby don't know of today's events. I can only hope you all intend to follow my logic on this. Tynie doesn't need a reason to call-off any part of her vacation, and this surgery technically wasn't one. I say that because, according to my personal ethics code, only life-and-death issues are grounds for a vacation to be cancelled. Sasha said it best when she said using Tynie's hell-raising reputation was enough for today. Let the field of medicine feel the fear they inspire in us all when we're being fucked with. Frankly it's justifiable, given how we get regarded by those in that field. I know you all want Tynie and Bobby kept in the loop, and that's wonderful. However, you all know better than I do how Tynie tends to worry. I'm her last legal client, as in ever, and I want to afford her the respect her legal practice has been neglected. Please understand my motives, and know I fully intend to educate Tynie another day." Sasha concurs "Terry, you've made several good points. We're with you on this, one hundred percent. After all, you've afforded us each respect since knowing we exist. This is only fair."

T arises to clean up, with TreMarion joining him, those two men attesting in the same second "Sasha's right, man." The drinks got neglected, T and TreMarion cleaning from them as they handle the dishes from the group's meal. Under his breath, Terry prays "Lord, let Tynie and Bobby forgive us for this."

Just then, TreMarion's phone goes off, with Tynie on the other end. Terry answers it, hearing "I got wind the plane Bobby and I were supposed to be on was grounded for a slew of safety and mechanical issues. According to T, there's another flight in two days. So help me God if the airline fucks with Bobby about the replaced knee: I want everyone this side of Christ himself sued into the redefinition of redefined oblivion! I'm saying that based on the grounds that Bobby and I no longer care who we fuck with after we've been fucked with! It should NOT have taken anyone in my family to claim shit on your name for us to find this out, so I'm NOT in the mood to be gracious with those bastards!"

Terry resolves "You were told the truth, Tynie. This is Terry; TreMarion left his phone by me because he didn't want dish soap getting into it. As for your desires about lawsuits and redefining the redefinition of oblivion now that I know the full motive behind them: not a problem." "Terry, you fuckin rock dude! Thank you! Anything else that's come up legally speaking, including the contract cancel fees for our phone carrier, gets dealt with after Bobby and I see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at my place. The way I see it: we as a family deal with the medical tests and having those other papers drawn up after all that's covered. In the event you personally need me to come packing' with my bar card for any kind of medical appointment, all I ask is for you to arrange that for after I and Bobby see the babies. One more thing: tell the family Bobby and I love them. By the way, Bobby and I haven't been near the phone all that much today, given our concerns over the sun, sand, and salt water negatively affecting our phone." Tynie requires. "Tynie, you got it." Terry promises, hanging up.

Laying TreMarion's phone to the coffee table, Terry decrees "Yeah, she's on board. Bobby too! You all know what I mean by that." TreMarion answers "Speaking for T and Sasha: that we do." The meal's cleared from moments later, T and Sasha joining TreMarion in a return trek to the living room.

Pocketing the couple's phone as she sat on the couch in the vacation home, Tynie's back gets petted by Bobby, whom requests "Calm down sexy, please." "I'm trying to baby." Tynie mutters, leaning against him. Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby goes quiet. "I didn't mean to sound so hot-headed, baby. I just got this sense when Terry answered Daddy's phone. I know how Daddy is about cleaning stuff getting into his phone, it's understandable. The sense I got when Terry answered Daddy's phone: Terry or a member of our family has just been, or is about to be, rather severely fucked with. I went into all that detail about how we intend to handle the legal affairs including the contract cancel fees with our phones, those papers, and the medical tests to end the questions the family may have as to our intentions for dealing with those issues. Especially given Terry's being under those strict doctor's orders. Actually, those doctor's orders and the family's history of the field of medicine fucking with us is why I mentioned having my bar card on me for Terry's appointments. Yet another reason I was so hostile toned is I was trying to protect you from getting fucked with on our way back to New York. I tried my hand at a pre-emptive strike, honey." Tynie confesses, crying angry tears.

"Honey…" Bobby worries, wiping those away.

"I hate having to do that shit!" Tynie hisses. Reaching into her pocket, Bobby takes their phone and sets it to the coffee table. "We keep having shit hit when we come here... Maybe you and I should..." Tynie mumbles, still upset.

"No, babe. Those against us win if we do that. They'll get theirs, one way or another. Everything we can do right now has already been done." Bobby objects. He was right; she totally knew it, Tynie then electing to let out each and every angry tear without another word. Worried over his wife, Bobby checks the distributor, catching just in time the cartridge needing replaced. Taking care of that, he whispers "I just hope your sense wasn't right this time. We as a family have been through enough, Terry as well."

Tynie pulls Bobby closer, the two falling against the back of the couch as she drapes his shoulders in her arms. "I really do hate having to be such a coldhearted bitch to people, but I loathe being recurrently fucked with and dishonored even more. Does that make any sense?" Tynie poses. "Not only does it make total sense, it also explains what you said about society being in the shitter on a deeper level." Bobby asserts, guiding her head to his shoulder.

"Society's lack of true respect is a travesty. Everyone we know that's tried to inject proper honors has gotten fucked with. On that one, I'm finished because the hell we endure as a couple and a family has driven me to this point. Terry's still covered by my giving a damn, because the man's truly earned it. Beyond our little circle, the rest of the world can fuck off frankly. I'm sorry to say this, my love, but I'm not changing my mind. Not this time." Tynie releases. "You've no reason to be sorry, sweetheart. I'm with you on this, one hundred percent. As always." Bobby overrules. Holding her closely, Bobby hears the relaxed sighs leaving Tynie's lips as that admission ends.

Back in New York, T explains to Terry why there's a massive check in with the power of attorney forms. "I hope that wasn't a misuse of my authority. The hospital manager said I could possess it given the power of attorney papers." T hopes. "You were safe for possession. I have it from here." Terry returns, overtaking custody of that entire folder.

TreMarion hands over Terry's wallet and phone, as Sasha goes to check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Learning the babies need fed, burped and changed Sasha waves for T.

Assisting his fiancée in caring for the babies, T relays "I don't mean to be so jumpy about this. I've been nervous about Terry's surgery. You all know why." "Relax son, you're good." TreMarion desires, Terry nodding to back him.

Terry stacks his phone on top of the folder, pulling that check out and stashing it into his wallet. "Terry, you're not a bother. Nor are you taking up too much of our time. I'm saying that because you need us around right now. Especially being fresh from a surgery. I know you're supposed to go to Daddy's, but since you two are about to have alcohol: Nobody drives unless it's urgent." Sasha informs.

"Yeah, she's Tynie's sister alright!" Terry laughs. T and Sasha have the babies fed by bottles at this moment, burping them side-by-side. TreMarion goes about making everyone's drinks, attesting "Terry, Sasha was right on that. You do need us around, and not just from your surgery. Everything legal-issue wise has been handled until we complete the timeframe idea Tynie came up with when she called my phone a while ago." T and Sasha simultaneously concede "You got it." Looking over his shoulder, Terry affirms "I'm with them."

Changing the twins, T and Sasha prepare them for bed, Terry getting up off the couch. Heading to help TreMarion with the drinks, Terry advises "We all keep eyes on those two little ones, in here. TreMarion and I are the only ones having alcohol." Laying Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their bassinettes, T and Sasha concur "Works with us man." Sasha insists "Relating to Terry's surgery, I take it Daddy and T buried Daddy's speedometer and gas pedal. On Terry's orders. If that's the case: Terry and Daddy you two are overtaking our couches tonight. I'd rather not have Terry's promise to handle traffic tickets in emergencies hyper-extended to cover you two getting to Daddy's when the medical aspect has been taken care of already."

T's jaw drops, as do Terry's and TreMarion's, Sasha guessing "I read your minds." Serving TreMarion and taking his own drink, Terry concludes "Sasha, you just gave me an idea. What you said is now new attorney's orders for whenever a speeding ticket is to be covered. You all know what I mean by that." TreMarion, T and Sasha all nod, nothing else about those situations mentioned.

Going back into the living room together, TreMarion and Terry notice T and Sasha have two couches in that room, T proclaiming "Yeah, I got the idea to have those ordered from Tynie. Seeing how she has their living room arranged was my inspiration."

Sitting down, Terry and TreMarion hear Sasha confess "Daddy, Terry, I didn't know if you two know this. I do prefer to breastfeed my babies, it's just I didn't know if Terry'd need me to get them ready to rush to the hospital today. Please forgive me for not saying this sooner; I just wanted to give Terry some time to come down from the bullshit he got from the hospital staff." "Sasha, you've no reason to be apologetic. I sensed that's where you were going with having Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. bottle fed. Thing is, Terry'd be more likely to have either me or T call Tynie off of vacation than to have you rush as you spoke of. I don't know if you remembered, but Tynie hates it when the babies are anywhere near a potentially high-tension situation." TreMarion rescinds. "But that's not fair to her..." Sasha pines.

"Babe, us as a family, Terry included, getting disrespected like that is more unfair. TreMarion's right, it's not safe or healthy for the babies to be around that kind of ordeal. Thank God we didn't have to call Tynie off of vacation. I know you find it wrong that we'd go that far, but the way we keep getting dishonored, with emphasis on that coming from the field of medicine: Tynie'd order Terry to make that happen anyway." T translates.

"Sasha, they're right. I appreciate your willingness to wrangle up the babies and rush if I would need it though. I'm glad I didn't have to have either happen." Terry associates. Looking around the room, Sasha wonders "When will all this disrespect directed at us stop?" "I'm sorry beautiful, I really don't know." T answers. "I don't want my babies around that; they deserve to be treated with dignity. I don't know what we did to deserve this! I mean, all we've ever done is act on our rights, and in many cases attorney's orders. We've all only tried to live our lives, and this is what we get in return?!" Sasha vents, crying.

T sat right beside her, grabbing Sasha up into his arms quickly, letting her cry in his embrace. TreMarion points to T and Sasha, presuming "I bet my ass Tynie will be a different woman when she gets back. Don't be surprised if the only ones she and Bobby give a fuck about are in this house right now, Terry." Seconds after that presumption ends, Terry's phone goes off, with a text from Bobby that reads "Tynie and I are only going to look out for us and ours from the second after you get this. Terry, that includes you. Tynie has a hunch someone in the family or you have been, or will be rather severely fucked with before she and I return. Everything she told you stands as our plan after being back for a minimum of 48 hours. I was asked to warn you. Send our love to the family." Looking that text over, Terry chimes "TreMarion, you called it. Check this out."

Sliding his phone over to TreMarion, Terry attempts Tynie's chugging of an alcoholic beverage, pulling it off flawlessly. TreMarion reads Bobby's text aloud, T verifying "I say we all adopt that plan. As for Tynie's sense, Terry's to brief her another day. Leave that part out of your reply TreMarion, please." "You got it, son." TreMarion concurs. Sending love from the family back to Bobby and Tynie, TreMarion adds "None of us blame either of you. Matter of fact, we're totally with you on this." TreMarion then sets Terry's phone to the coffee table, praying the battery lasts through the night under his breath. Terry wonders "Does anyone have a spare phone charger?"

Sasha looks up at T, saying "Until Tynie and Bobby get back: we share your phone. Babe, let Terry use my charger. We have the same phone model." T relays "You got it honey. I'll take care of that after you start feeling better." Sasha nods, sealing that plan.

Instead of T getting to act on the latest plot, he sees TreMarion go in search of Sasha's charger. Five minutes later, Terry's phone is hooked up to Sasha's charger as TreMarion relents "I felt this was a better idea. Lord knows if Tynie and Bobby will need Terry to be on someone's ass like jet black on my SUV anytime soon."

"Good point Daddy." Sasha confirms. As they all sit down, and TreMarion starts to sip on his drink, everyone in T and Sasha's house aside from the babies prays silently that TreMarion's notion doesn't materialize.

In the Hawaiian beach house living room, Bobby relates "We must have stunned Terry; he just said he loves us." "Babe, you forget: Unless Terry's covering our asses in open court, he's considered family." She reminds, pocketing their phone. Bobby face palms, muttering "You're right, I did forget." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie appreciates "Thank you for taking care of that baby. I saw what you sent; you read my mind on how to put it." "Anything for you my love. Absolutely anything." Bobby insists.

Holding her tightly, Bobby again shuts up as Tynie relinquishes "I hate having to go cold when all my life I've shown a big heart. I loathe the fact society's disrespect has jaded both our hearts like this. The fact Terry and the family back us is awesome, albeit tragic. I say that because us having to reign in our loving natures isn't fair to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I bet both our asses Sasha's really upset by this being the case too. Thirty-three years of showing the world love is down the tubes for me. In your own right, you've done the same in your lifetime too Bobby, so there's a lot of years wasted in those endeavors. It's just fuckin wrong!"

"It isn't fair to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. you're right. Unfortunately, there's something more unfair to them in this mix, honey. What I mean by that is, we have to reign in our loving natures as you say in order to show them when not to care about people. None of us want those two having the same kind of hell we've endured to cross their paths. It is wrong that we have to go this far, you're right on that too. In terms of the wasted years, it is tragic. TreMarion and the family understand, though. Terry as well. Babe, I'm sorry this hurts you so much. I'm upset by it too, honestly. However, those who stood against us got theirs, and I say let that trend continue. Hell, society doesn't really give a damn... Why should we? There's no sense in risking the heartache and headaches that come with trying to change that fact. All we need to focus on is us and ours, beautiful." Bobby elaborates.

"You know what? You're absolutely right." Tynie discovers. Lying back against the couch with her in his arms, Bobby releases an arm to order them dinner. At last relaxing in his embrace, Tynie allows everything they've just discussed to sink in entirely. Moments after he's off the phone, Bobby sees the epiphanies of his last remarks in their conversation etch as a glow across his wife's face. "Sexy, have I told you lately how hot it is to me when you're being vindictive?" Tynie asks in a perky tone. "It was written all over your face honey." Bobby gratifies.

Twenty minutes later, Bobby taps out of their hold to answer the door. As she allows him off the couch, Tynie pockets their phone, saying nothing. Locking up behind who brought their meal, Bobby heads in the direction of the coffee table. Soon as everything's set for them to eat, Tynie and Bobby share in one concern, mentioning at the same time "Lord willing: when we head back to New York we don't have to have Terry called out when he's under those doctor's orders."

Having dinner side-by-side, neither Tynie nor Bobby says anything, the two deciding that peace is needed around them. After they finish eating, Tynie arises and serves them both a beer. Bobby gets up behind her, cleaning up from the bulk of dinner.

"Honey, why'd you just make more trips than are needed?" Tynie wonders. "I did that so you'd relax babe." Bobby hollers back. Giggling as she conceded his desire, Tynie sat down and awaited her husband. He didn't keep her halted long, the cleanup only taking fifteen minutes. Heading back to the living room, Bobby's greeted by his wife, with a cold beer out for him. Taking that in hand, Bobby opens Tynie's, the two sipping those while standing face-to-face.

Back in New York, T remembers he hasn't yet texted Tynie and Bobby the time of their new flight home. Mentioning as much to Terry, T's instructed "Hand me your phone, then sit back and remain silent." Obeying Terry at once, T's phone is immediately used to confirm the time and flight number that is slated to bring Tynie and Bobby back to their family. Terry's amazed at how fast that information's provided him, the staffer acting as if his life depended upon not keeping Terry waiting.

Inside of five minutes Terry hears the time and flight number, texting it to himself before hanging up T's phone. Handing T back his phone, Terry taunts while forwarding that text to Tynie and Bobby "Trust me on this…"

Everyone around Terry nods, saying nothing until Terry again charges his phone. TreMarion ducked out of the room to order them all dinner, doing that so the call he made didn't cause Terry trouble hearing the airline on T's phone. Resuming his place in the living room TreMarion dictates "You are all going to relax when the door's knocked on again. After the day we've all had, there's no way I'm going to have Sasha and T bogged down with housework when we could be relaxing."

T and Sasha affirm "That works with us." Their dinner arrives, TreMarion handling it until everyone in T and Sasha's is served. Terry gets up to bring them all drinks, T and Sasha checking on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. before everyone sits down and starts to eat. Dinner's taken in without conversation, the meal only lasting another half an hour. Moments after everyone at T and Sasha's finishes dinner, TreMarion and Terry get waved back. T and Sasha handle cleanup, their guests waiting to start on the drinks until those two get back.

T and Sasha don't really keep TreMarion and Terry waiting long, their meal cleanup only taking another ten minutes. Serving their hosts, Terry and TreMarion take a turn at checking on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Sitting down at the same time, every adult in T and Sasha's house tries to relax while having a bit of a nightcap.

Sharing a trend with Tynie and Bobby without knowing it, nobody speaks until the drinks are finished. When everyone's rounds are ended, Terry and TreMarion clear from them, diverting to escort Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to the master bedroom. Sasha and T have yet to decide when they feel it's best for the babies to be in their room, TreMarion and Terry standing by the gateway to the master bedroom on a silent hunch. T and Sasha meet up with their guests, hugging those two men before heading to bed themselves. TreMarion gets "love you" whispered in his ear, as Terry gets "Thanks dude," Terry accepting that with TreMarion returning "Love you" to T and Sasha. Watching that couple walk into the master bedroom, TreMarion ducks into a side closet to get he and Terry a pillow and blanket for the couches. Sasha looks over her shoulder, catching that, only to be advised "You two have done enough today as it is."

Nodding as she met T at the edge of the bed, Sasha concurs, TreMarion then taking a pillow and blanket for he and Terry back to the living room. Terry takes a pillow and blanket from TreMarion, the two men then heading to settle on the couches for what's left of the night. For the first time in a few days, they're soon asleep, nothing bogging their minds down. Sasha and T do one more check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., T then setting the baby monitor to his end table. Sasha hops into bed, pulling the covers back for her fiancée whom joins her moments later. Following the trend of Terry and TreMarion, Sasha and T are just as quickly slumbering, the snores of their children echoing softly across the room.

In the Hawaiian beach house, Tynie and Bobby have finished their beers, Tynie leading Bobby by the hand to take the bottles to the trash. On the way there, she feels their phone vibrating, him then reaching in to answer it. With a glance, Bobby sees Terry sent them the flight time and number, deciding against sending a "Thank you" text at this hour. Putting their phone in his pocket, Bobby sees Tynie pitch the beer bottles and look around the house.

"Beautiful, no need to worry, we can take care of that tomorrow. I just found out our new flight home isn't until the afternoon of the day after. That's the best Terry and the family can do." Bobby educates. Returning to his side, Tynie praises "Babe, you are a total genius." Whisking her across the house after that, Bobby plans without a word for the couple to wind down the day by spending some time alone. Following him, Tynie starts laughing with nothing to stop her for the first time today.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Bobby asks. "I just feel GREAT! Our plan about only giving a damn about us and ours has really freed me! You already know what I mean by that." Tynie resounds. "You're not the only one feeling freed by that plan babe." Bobby amends, the two smiling more broadly than they have since yesterday. From that minute, Tynie and Bobby are on the way to the Jacuzzi tub. Their phone gets left in Bobby's pocket for now, her silently figuring on charging it when they head for bed. Everything gets set up by him after they disrobe, Bobby kissing Tynie's lips quickly before requesting "Await me here babe."

Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie promises "I will, my love." Bending to retrieve their phone, Bobby hears his wife hoot and whistle, those causing him to blush. Tynie's eyes are glued to him as the phone gets taken to the charger, Bobby turning around to meet up with her. Tynie licks her lips and squeals as he approaches "Ooh! Damn you're hot!" "So are you baby.." Bobby flirts, in a deep tone. Before she can even ask, Bobby's in the Jacuzzi tub with Tynie, the two relaxing in the jets for a while afterwards. Washing one another down, neither Tynie nor Bobby loses their smiles, if anything those expressions spread across their faces more widely.

Allowing the jets to blast off the soap suds, the couple shares in a wildly passionate kiss, one of the deepest for today. They keep this affection up while at the same time leaving the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie managing to shut that off with a flick of her toes.

Keeping her held tightly against him, Bobby unintentionally worries Tynie. "I know what just ran through your mind, I'm alright." Bobby sates, noticing her smile change into an expression of concern. Drying off together, he and Tynie playfully swat each other with the towels, giggling before those get hung up.

Making it back to the master bedroom, Tynie doesn't notice what Bobby did to the bed, just yet. Turning around to change clothes, she also doesn't see him gathering up everything they've already worn. Once all that's chucked into the duffel bag, Bobby dresses as Tynie stands in wait of him.

Wrapping her arm around his waist, Tynie's lead to the mattress, only to catch her side of the bed having a heart made of rose petals on the pillow. Hovering a hand over her heart, Tynie gasps as her jaw makes a one-way trip towards the floor. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "You'll have many chances to do the same thing for me. No need to concern over that now." Composing herself slightly, Tynie mutters "You best believe I will too!"

Laughing as he takes her to bed, Bobby gets his wife to join those as they prepare for slumber. Minutes after they're both laid out on the mattress, Tynie reaches down to cover them with the sheet. Feeling the rush of a short breeze from that, they kiss again; the start of tonight's sleeping not being entangled in any worries. Cuddling up closer, Tynie makes it so Bobby's resting his head on her chest. Instead of contesting that, Bobby says sleepily "I'm in my favorite place." "I love holding you." Tynie mumbles, also being barely awake. Sleep arrives for the pair mere seconds later, everything that's bogged their minds considered now as shelved situations to be handled at a later date.

They don't yet know the full-scope of what happened today in New York, that conversation's reserved for Tynie and Bobby's return. However, Tynie and Bobby did make a decision the family suspected from the second Terry arrived at T and Sasha's. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. won't be negatively affected by this choice either, as Bobby explained it earlier. TreMarion caught onto this notion before Tynie and Bobby announced it, TreMarion believing the idea is best carried over by the rest of Tynie and Bobby's family.

Terry's in on this decision too, in his own right, especially after how his family wound up treating him. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will learn "who not to really care for" as Bobby described when they're old enough to fully understand it. Fact of the matter is, society really doesn't give a damn. Tynie, Bobby, Terry, TreMarion, T and Sasha will be best off only truly caring about:

"Us and ours…"


	129. Ch 129

Title: Going from there…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Terry wakes the next day, realizing there were a few things the family has yet to have covered before Tynie and Bobby return to New York. Calling TreMarion, Terry informs "We've yet to replace the technology from when Macie fucked with it. They're due back home tomorrow night, and I'm still under those strict doctor's orders." "Terry, you focus on obeying that doctor. Unless Tynie and Bobby tell you to honor the threats for lawsuits you had us give the airline. As for everything else: yeah, you're to sit back and follow my lead. You've done enough for this family to have time for you, especially after that surgery." TreMarion orders. "You got it." Terry concedes, hanging up. TreMarion calls T, basically re-stating what he told Terry. "For all we know, they may have a plan to deal with that between themselves." T supposes. "Son, you're a genius!" TreMarion implies.

"I wasn't trying to be a genius, I just think the family and Terry cancelling the phone carrier contracts and going in on new phones AGAIN is enough technology to not be handled on a household-by-household basis." T confesses. "I'll say it again: you're a genius. Love you. Now I must tell Terry the new plan to deal with those situations." TreMarion counters. Sending TreMarion love back, T hangs up.

Being a man of his word, TreMarion calls Terry, with T's ideas relayed in the conversation. "Yeah, and we can add that you didn't want to do anything that would hinder your obedience to the doctor's orders. We're not bringing up the fact you've had surgery already until those two have been here in New York for at least 24 hours. Unless we absolutely do not have a choice, you know what I mean by that." TreMarion plots. "Hey man, you got it." Terry concedes, those two hanging up.

Setting their phones to the side, TreMarion and Terry go about the rest of their morning, never being too far from those devices. Although today's starting out on a bit of a relaxed note, both men are aware anything could happen at any time. T drops his phone to the coffee table, having taken TreMarion's call away from his sleeping fiancée and children. Sasha wakes as he enters the room, those two heading immediately to care for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

"Tell you the truth baby, I don't like the fact Tynie and Bobby don't yet know about Terry's surgery." T confesses softly.

"Nor do I, but this was another chance for us to come together and prove Tynie doesn't have to leap around like she's the family's mama bear ever again. After everything that's happened, it's only right that everyone has a break from talking about serious shit." Sasha considers under her breath. Looking his future wife dead in the eyes, T discovers several good points were made, smiling proudly. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their slings when that conversation ends, their parents taking them to be changed.

Arriving at the changing table, Sasha attaches "Not only that sweetheart, if Tynie was there and we called Terry anything other than our attorney, even by accident: her career in law may not be the only thing she'd lose."

"Oh shit!" T gasps, starting to change Bobby Jr. "Yeah. Tynie's always been a stickler for legal ethics. All it would take is ONE nosy asshole!" Sasha proposes, changing Ty-Leah.

"You're saying we came together for Terry, and in many ways covered Tynie's ass. Which in turn, covered Bobby's, because of them being man and wife." T realizes. Looking him dead on in the face, Sasha whispers "Bingo."

This talk is had to where only T and Sasha can really hear any details, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smiling and oblivious. Returning them to their slings, T and Sasha go about getting something to eat. T diverts to get his phone, calling Terry to relay what Sasha just told him. "She didn't lie. If anything, Sasha severely understated. We have a plan, so there's no need to worry. TreMarion told me what you came up with. Nicely done." Terry affirms. "Whoa. You got it." T promises, hanging up.

Terry calls TreMarion, telling him of what T and Sash conjured in a prior conversation. Verifying what Sasha said, Terry concludes "Which is why I'm not as remorseful as T and Sasha are right now about Tynie and Bobby being unaware of my surgery." "Terry, I'm making a decision on behalf of the family. Only if it deals with the field of medicine or a direct threat against our welfare coming from another entity are you to come out of retirement and cover our asses before a judge. After we get those phones, and everyone else gets their wills and advance directives done: my decision is to take effect. Tell me you know what drove me to make this choice." TreMarion mandates. "Like the back of Tynie's head." Terry agrees, trying to inject comedy into the conversation. TreMarion laughs, then instructs Terry to "call him first if anything's needed" before the two hang up.

Texting T, TreMarion says "Son, you've really impressed me. I'm glad Sasha has you, the babies as well. Terry knows everything. Love you." T replies "Thanks man. Love you too." Setting their phones aside, T and TreMarion go about the rest of their morning regimens. Sasha gets informed on everything that happened over the phone, concurring "We did right by the sounds of it. I really wouldn't be surprised if there's more to the new plan than Daddy's let on right now." Kissing her cheek, T supposes "We'll find out when we're meant to. Agreeing to that notion with a nod, Sasha and T settle back to eat.

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby wake simultaneously, both being totally oblivious to the conversations had in New York. Kissing as they sit up, the couple shares in love without a care else in the world. Today's their last day on vacation, both hoping it ends just as it's beginning: with nothing worrying them. Slowly separating the kiss, Tynie leans her head to Bobby's chest, smiling from ear-to-ear. Tilting his head to look down upon her, Bobby smiles just as broadly as his wife.

"Morning sexy." They say at the same time, slowly getting out of bed. Gazing down at her distributor once her feet touch the floor, Tynie wonders "I really don't get it. I thought I had just enough distributor cartridges to get me for a few days after having Terry sue them. I've been able to change them out without a problem pretty much this entire vacation." Bobby stands back, giving her a triumphant smile. Looking up, Tynie catches that expression, gasping "You wonderful man!"

Spinning around, she drapes his shoulders in her arms before kissing Bobby again, this time without abandon. Returning the kiss in kind, Bobby braces her against himself, sensing Tynie's knees were about to weaken from the power of the shared affection. They do, Tynie melting into him while at the same time, she hopes the recently replaced knee doesn't become a bother. Soon as they break off this affection, Bobby swears "I'm alright beautiful."

Staring into his eyes, Tynie catches the truth to those words, the two breaking off their embrace then going about to prepare for returning to New York.

Packing this time, she doesn't try to split up their things, although the jewelry and check from selling that beach land get stashed so only those two know where both are. Their decision to pack now turns out being a perfectly timed one, as yet another storm rages around the beach house. Once all the luggage is settled, they only leave out enough clothes to get them through until tomorrow.

Not once did their phone go off, Tynie checking the battery by flopping onto the bed and going for that device. Seeing there's a full charge, she sends "We do love ya, but there's no way Bobby and I are going to charge this thing when it's storming. We'll see ya tomorrow night. BTW Terry, Daddy, and T: Thank you. You know what for." Terry gets that text first, replying "No problem." T and TreMarion take a bit in answering, which really doesn't worry Tynie, given the fact T has two babies to help in caring for. Once those two men answer, Tynie receives "It's totally understandable. Love you too."

Setting the phone aside, Tynie halts on packing the charger. "Not yet baby. I'll take care of that." Bobby advises, watching her. Again getting out of bed, she realizes neither have eaten yet, saying "Come with me sexy." wrapping his arms around her waist, Bobby obliges, the two leaving the master bedroom side-by-side.

Deliberately leaving the phone in the master bedroom, the couple crafts and shares in a massive brunch. After that's ended, Bobby makes them a drink as Tynie awaits him. "Yeah, we deal with that later." Bobby evades, serving her as a few moments have passed. Sitting beside his wife, Bobby feels Tynie run her hand up and down his thigh.

Petting her leg similarly, Bobby muses "You've never done this before." "Yeah, I've been thinking. After all the things we've decided to take out of our marriage, we need to put new things in. I do adore what you give me, materially and otherwise, but I'm also trying to be a realist." Tynie relents.

Not expecting that answer, Bobby turns to face her, worrying "Baby, what got you thinking about that?" "It rather literally came to me in my sleep." Tynie confesses; the two then sipping their drinks. Setting hers down, Tynie rushes a hand through her hair, and then runs that palm down her face.

"I'm just trying to let our love displays evolve. I'm so scared that one day, you'll try to do something romantic for me and wind up hurt." Tynie squeaks. Rushing to set his drink down, Bobby takes her into his arms, swearing "Baby, you don't have to worry about that all the time. You're right about our love displays evolving though." Feeling him hold her as closely as the kitchen bar chairs will allow, Tynie asks "How do you propose we deal with this?" "We tell each other when we're hurt. Beyond that, we love and live everyday together. As for our love displays evolving: you don't worry that gorgeous mind over not having new ideas. Relax, I won't either."

Breaking their embrace at the same time, Tynie and Bobby take the rest of their drinks to the living room. When they get to the couch, Tynie plops on first, guiding him to her side. Settling their drinks to the coffee table, she curls up in his lap, muttering "I fuck up every romantic moment with my stupid thought patterns."

"You didn't fuck anything up. I agree with all that you said, babe. I just wasn't expecting it at first, honestly. Please, don't try to be perfect! Just be my loving Tynie. That's all I want. Everything else is just material." Bobby refuses, feeling his wife nod against his chest.

Handing over her drink, Bobby goes for his, neither one of them speaking. As they finish, Tynie taps out of the embrace, taking care of the drink glasses as soon as she can. Quietly deciding to meet her, Bobby launches off the couch, with Tynie heading back in his direction. She gathers him up in a tight hold, dropping her right cheek to Bobby's shoulder. "Scared. Still. scared." Tynie mumbles. "You don't need to be. I'm right here. Everything's ok." Bobby whispers, guiding her back towards the Jacuzzi tub. "I know my timing may be off, but I just thought of something." He mentions.

"Baby, if I don't have fucked up timing. Neither do you." Tynie insists, clinging to him as they walk. "Yes dear." Bobby mutters. They arrive in the master bedroom a few moments later, Tynie being escorted to the edge of the bed. Bobby reaches for the phone, texting Terry "I've made a decision. Sasha and Tynie are to be the last ones to get certain papers done. You know what I mean. As for the medical tests, they're to get those when we all do." Terry replies "Tynie's just as scared as Sasha is. Still. No problem man. I'll tell the others, and send your love."

Settling their phone down, Bobby doesn't know that Terry forwarded the text he sent to the family. After sending Terry that text, the couple's phone went into a sleep mode, as set by Tynie a few days ago. "Terry's a saint." Bobby declares. "Do tell." Tynie teases, soon learning the amended plan regarding those medical tests, advance directives, and the family's wills. Cupping both his cheeks in her hands, Tynie goes for broke, kissing Bobby wildly. The power of this affection knocks him back a bit, Tynie rushing her hands to the back of her husband's head.

As Tynie and Bobby are romantically distracted, T amends upon getting that text "Work with me on this. We get the phones and technology handled first. I say that because without reliable phones and a decent carrier, we won't be able to communicate. Not only that, we all did put in some serious money for the other electronics we now have. It'd be dense to hold off on that, especially should there be an emergency."

"That is very reasonable." Terry applauds. "Ya read my mind T!" TreMarion cheers. "It's settled. I'll have this newest plan drawn up before we talk to Tynie and Bobby again. They do love you guys, but they're under my orders not to use that phone a lot unless it's urgent. I put them under those orders not only due to the storms and the phone being in roaming, but to keep them from casually being on the phone while they get ready to come back. That was to further the meaning behind my lawsuit threats to the airline." Terry warns.

"That's totally understandable." T and TreMarion affirm; everyone in the conversation then charging their phones. When that conversation ends, Sasha has the twins fed, burped, and laid down for their nap. T sits beside his fiancée, relaying everything that was discussed, Sasha concurring "That works."

After sitting side-by-side when their latest kiss ends, Tynie and Bobby hear the text alert for their phone going off, her reaching back to answer it. With a glance, she announces "Terry read my fucking mind. Get a load of this." Leaning his head to the right, Bobby reads the text they just got, agreeing "He read our minds."

Dropping the phone to the end table, Tynie relates "You bought me time to deal with that fear. Bobby, you're amazing!" "Anything for you." Bobby emphasizes, the two then getting off the bed. From there, the couple goes about getting cleaned up as the storm sticks around their vacation home. They keep the time in the Jacuzzi tub short, namely due to the thunder Tynie starts hearing.

Drying off, Tynie stands beside Bobby, whom has an expression of being deep in thought on his face. "Tell me all about it." She requests. Obeying, he gives up every detail crossing his mind, ending that statement with "Baby, I love you. I know you don't feel right after being so emotional lately. The kinds of things we've had hit have caused that. Honestly, I'd be worried more if you bottled it up or didn't react. Neither of us is really ready to deal with those tests or papers, yet we both know we need to. Not only for you and I, but for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. When I said I was glad we're setting the twins up with a trust to live on, I did mean it. I should have explained this better before now."

"Gorgeous, it's discussed as much as we're going to talk about it for now. When we meet with Terry on those papers, you and I will fully revisit the issue. After we get those tests done, we'll approach the topic. I say it like that because of the family's history of having the field of medicine fuck with us. Only if we're reached again by the family on those topics will my plan change, by the way. I have been overly-emotional by my own standards, but hearing you say that helps me realize those standards are wrong. If it's not too much trouble, I say we get what we need done around here taken care of. Then, I'm thinking we can massage each other in those exotic oils AFTER we've had time to be romantic." Tynie confirms.

Hanging up the towels, Tynie wraps Bobby's waist in her arms, adding softly "I'm also figuring you and I should make love before we go back to New York." Turning around in her embrace, Bobby's eyes light up as Tynie smiles broader than she has all damn day. "That is a good plan, but I'm curious: how are you really feeling?" Bobby poses. "Now that we've totally discussed this, and I've realized some things, pretty fuckin good!" Tynie resolves. Exiting the Jacuzzi tub room, they head for the outfits left to change in, breaking off their hold until what clothes they were in are chucked into the duffel bag. Leaving the phone behind again, Tynie and Bobby go across the house, checking for any and everything they'll need to send to the trash. Each room of the beach house they've been in cleaned up after an hour and a half, Tynie and Bobby get rid of the garbage.

Going for drinks again, Tynie and Bobby share a glance, allowing their wrists to bump when entering the fridge. "Ok, so we did that a little backwards. Terry's got us on orders not to use our phone much until we get back to New York. I just realized: we're going to make more trash from making something to eat." Tynie discovers, closing the fridge door. "Yeah. Terry said not to use our phone MUCH." Bobby relates, giving a plotting smile. Taking her by the hand, Bobby leads the way towards the phone, and the master bedroom. Keeping pace with him, Tynie smiles silently, wondering just what her husband had planned for them to share in next.

Guiding her to the bed, Bobby sits down, ordering their next meal while Tynie cuddles up closely to him. As he concludes the phone call to order dinner, their phone receives another call, this time from Sasha. Handing over the phone, Bobby steels himself in case the shit has hit the fan back in New York.

"Hey sista, what can I do for ya?" Tynie asks. "I wanted to run something past you, sista. I've been scared, and you know what by. Thing is, I've also been thinking. I really don't mean to play your medical history like this but." Sasha starts. "Honey, listen. You're not "playing" anything about me. Whatever you want to claim on my name about the things we're going to handle as a family when me and Bobby get back is fine. I only have five conditions: One, we arrange on another day to get the babies taken for a check-up. Two, we do NOT handle the red tape of those situations with the babies in the same room. Three, we do NOT do all the appointments for tests in the same day. Four, we all meet at my place to relax and celebrate Terry's retirement between appointments. By that one, I mean medical and those with Terry to do the red tape. We handle the red tape in what is about to not be my office, if you get what I mean. Oh, and five: we make DAMN sure Terry's allowed to comply with this doctor's strict orders while we handle all that shit. I say that because I've heard you and T have really bonded, much less shown the family you can have our backs." Tynie intrudes. "Your conditions are very reasonable. I'll let them all know. Love you guys." Sasha agrees.

"Love you too. Sorry I sounded so strict about those terms. I wanted to make abundantly clear that those are the only things to be worried about right now, other than taking care of each other." Tynie concludes. Accepting that willingly, Sasha hangs up. Heading to pocket their phone, Tynie's about to be asked what just happened, when she beats Bobby to inquiring by telling him everything. "They've really come together." Bobby cheers, moments after his wife shuts up.

"If ya think about it, the way they came together was ironically and perfectly timed. I say that because after everything that keeps coming our way in terms of bullshit, those bonds I mentioned being enhanced will only serve to help us. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. especially. By the way, the babies are fine. I heard T say as much in the background. I do feel bad though, I was a bit fierce with Sasha." Tynie theorizes. "I don't think you were, nor do I believe Sasha took it that way. What you two discussed is serious business, baby." Bobby overrules.

He was right, again, and she full-well knew it, Tynie nodding in that realization. Ten minutes later, their phone goes off, the delivery guy being at the door. Answering it, Bobby promises "I'll be at the door in three minutes." Quickly kissing his wife, Bobby makes good on that promise, as Tynie sits back and once more awaits him.

Their phone is still within Tynie's reaching range, Terry getting texted "Dude, whatever plan the others draw up with you is good with me and Bobby. Sasha knows the make-or break terms for us being OK with their idea. One I forgot to add: the babies are NOT to be out if me and Bobby's flight arrives in New York at night. I do NOT want them risking anything."

Terry replies "Very well. I'll meet with them before TreMarion and I meet you two at the airport." "Alright man, after this text: ONLY if it's URGENT will Bobby and I be using this phone. By the way, that includes calling you to sue the fuck out of that airline." Tynie instructs.

Terry answers complicitly, and then the two set their phones to charge. Bobby's in the throughway of the master bedroom at that moment, Tynie leaping to meet up with him. "Yeah, Terry just texted us. Apparently Sasha talked to him about what I told you. She was advised to run it past me, since a lot of her plan entailed using details in my medical history. I told Terry to meet with them and discuss the family's plan. By the way, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will NOT be meeting us at the airport this time, I told Terry not to let T have them out at night at the airport. I figured we'd all be converging at our other house anyway. Beyond that, our phone is to only be used in emergencies until we're back in New York." Tynie educates, taking half of the meal from him. "Makes total sense." Bobby agrees, following his wife to the bed.

Back in New York, Tynie's word about the babies being fine is proven true. T and Sasha hash out what they're going to say to Terry when they meet come morning. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fed, burped, changed and readied for bed, Sasha mentions "Tynie was surprisingly cool with my idea about using her medical history like that. Only five conditions, all which are things I didn't think of."

"Honey, that's why Tynie made them conditions. She does trust us, but she wanted Terry aware as to why she approved your idea on a fuller scale. Hell, that's what I would have done." T translates, kissing her briefly. Terry gets called by TreMarion, only to find out Sasha and T beat him to wanting to discuss the plan with the family getting those medical tests.

"Yeah man, we're supposed to do this when." Terry starts "Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. aren't in the room, and have someone watching them." TreMarion finishes. Those two men realize Sasha and Tynie's idea is best for the entire family, Terry wondering "Why did Tynie attach conditions to her consent for using her medical history in this idea?" "Oh that, she wanted us, you especially, to know what would revoke her OK for using that information to better the family's motives for getting those tests done. After how the field of medicine has treated us, her especially, those conditions were actually additional reasons for this plan to be made. How Tynie put it was entirely due to the fact she and Sasha were on cellphones. I know my kid, that's how she wanted it worked. Hell, that's how I would have worked it myself." TreMarion explains. Discovering that explanation made total sense, Terry wishes TreMarion a good night and hangs up.

Before settling his phone to charge, TreMarion sends a text to everyone except Tynie and Bobby saying "Tomorrow morning, my place. Terry's offered to watch Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. while we hash out this plan. We have Tynie and Bobby's consent to do so in their absence. Especially with how their phone's been acting. Terry said they will be advised later. Love you."

T responds "We'll be there, this meeting does NOT happen before eight a.m. I'm not about to have my babies or TreMarion awakened at an early hour for a non-emergency situation. Love you." Terry sees that across his phone, finalizing "We have a plan. See you then." After that, everyone in the conversation charges their phone, T relating to Sasha why he drew that particular line in the sand about when to awaken the babies.

"Honey, that was perfectly fine. Medical tests are considered an emergency, though. Especially after what Terry went through with his surgery." Sasha approves. Sitting beside her T nods, the two then going about to close out their day. Once the babies are readied for bed, T and Sasha join them in heading to get some sleep. TreMarion and Terry have a similar regimen to end their day, the only difference being: they both do so alone. For the first time in almost a week, everyone in New York sleeps soundly with minimal worries on their minds.

In Hawaii, Tynie and Bobby are having dinner without a discussion, neither one really desiring to corrupt the peace with conversation. Once the meal's ended, Tynie kisses Bobby's lips quickly, then implores "Lay back and relax sexy, I got the rest of this." Giggling, Bobby returns the kiss, deepening it. Loving every second of this affection, Tynie lets her mind go totally blank, Bobby later slowly ending the kiss. "Now, what were you saying?" Bobby teases. "I-I got the rest of this." Tynie stammers out, getting him to shake his head. "I know what just crossed your mind, come with me." Bobby taunts, taking her by the hand.

Giggling as she obeyed, Tynie finds herself being escorted across the house, the remnants from their dinner being held in Bobby's other hand. As soon as they rid of that trash, Bobby takes Tynie back into the living room. Catching a worry start to etch in her expression with a quick look out the corner of his eye, Bobby refutes "No need for that babe. Everything's taken care of, relax." Ending the short gap between them, Tynie sighs "Yes dear."

Trekking across their vacation home as each wraps an arm around the other, Bobby and Tynie release just how impressed the family's coming together while they've been in Hawaii has made them. Seconds after Bobby breaks from talking, Tynie relinquishes "I think this was a chance for them to show me that the days of my being the family's mama bear are long gone. Seriously, T and Sasha have really leapt to the charge, if you know what I mean. Not only that, but this whole new system for handling all that shit is a way to give Terry a bit of a break too. The man's needed it, hell, we all have."

Spinning before her on his toes, Bobby proclaims "I was just about to say the same thing!" Halfway back to the master bedroom, they smile and share in a kiss, the latest plot alleviating a lot of concern from both their hearts. Tynie wraps her hands in his hair, as he does hers, the kiss not stopping until neither can breathe.

They didn't know it right yet, but everyone in New York prayed for one thing as they slept: Tynie and Bobby to get back safely without having to have Terry sue the fuck out of that airline. Concluding the distance between themselves and the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby silently hope for the same thing. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby plans "We do the massages with those oils tonight, and make love in the morning." "Brilliant." Tynie gasps, being lead towards the mattress.

Sitting on the edge again, Tynie disrobes, delicately setting her outfit to the floor. Bobby follows suit, halting only to make certain her distributor's cartridge is exchanged. "I love you baby." They say at the same time, Bobby finishing with getting undressed.

Changing her position, Tynie readies for the massage, already knowing Bobby'd insist she go first. "One thing: tell me the truth, how's the knee?" Tynie worries. "I've been fine babe." Bobby assures, heading to get the rest of those oils. Kneeling beside her five minutes later, Bobby sees to it that not even an inch of his wife's frame goes without being covered by the oils. Working those oils in, Bobby hears Tynie moan in relaxation. The bottle of exotic oils is next-to-entirely depleted, there only being enough left for one more massage: Bobby's. As she allows the oils to do their thing, Tynie sees Bobby lay out beside her with the bottle positioned between them. Twenty minutes pass before she provides him the same kind of massage, obtaining the exact response Bobby did when Tynie was getting rubbed down. Pitching the bottle into the trash as soon as she's done with that massage, Bobby feels the bed move slightly as Tynie plops onto it beside him.

They both roll over, laying their heads to the pillows as the sheet is forgotten momentarily. Bobby's facial expression speaks of relaxation as Tynie curls herself to score up the sheet and toss it over them both. Kissing as the sheet creates a minute breeze over each, Tynie and Bobby begin their own closing out of today. Tomorrow afternoon they're due to fly back to New York, both already realizing Terry's more than willing to leap into suing should the airline give them problems. Descending the kiss at the same time, Tynie vows "I love you" first.

Bobby repeats it to her, and then learns "I'm at peace babe, about everything. We as a couple and a family have a planned way to go from here, one I really didn't see coming." "I didn't see it coming either, gorgeous. Oh, and you're not the only one who's at peace with all that." Bobby surmises, as she drapes herself in his arms.

"Grazie, for it all." Tynie whispers, nuzzling by his heartbeat. "No problem. Thank you for everything." Bobby responds. "Like you said: no problem." Tynie restates sleepily. Bobby does break up the embrace, namely to set an alarm on the phone and make sure it's charging. Once that's handled, he takes her up into a tight hold, both smiling like cats on catnip. Slumber arrives moments later, Tynie and Bobby unknowingly following the trend of those they love in New York: sleeping without a worry on their minds.

Terry's day started with a few concerns, and ended with a plan crafted by T and Sasha with TreMarion's blessing. Tynie and Bobby approved it as well, the conditions she cited being just as TreMarion described "her way to show the motives for the family to get those tests done." As for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they're alright; if anything they're also totally oblivious to the plots of the adults in their lives. Speaking of the adults in Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s lives, Tynie was right, everyone has really come together.

Yes, many things Terry promised would be covered by Tynie and Bobby's return weren't. However, in the minds and hearts of those Terry currently legally represents "Medical situations trump everything else." Tynie and Bobby's vacation didn't turn out as either had planned, yet the reasons why were actually grounded in situations that needed resolved. The couple knows the bulk of what hit in New York, Terry actually leaving a couple settlements out of the discussion, given those talks were had over cellphones. T's been called a genius today, for the ideas he came up with, Sasha getting a similar accolade. Tomorrow's meeting at TreMarion's will serve to hash out and finalize the ideas exchanged in calls made and taken today, with Terry willingly watching the twins as those conversations are had. They all know one more thing for sure; everyone Tynie and Bobby loves and trusts now has a concrete plan to handle:

Going from there….


	130. Ch 130

Title: "Damn, they're good…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Lying in bed side by side, Tynie and Bobby stir from slumber early the next day, with Tynie rolling to her left side to look him over. "You have no idea how lucky I feel every single day. I've always dreamt of having you as my man, and now I do. Our life together hasn't been always parties and happiness, yet I feel more drawn to you than ever. I've realized I don't need to be the tough woman I used to be anymore. I get to let my hair down on that one, be girly, and still have your dedication. Bobby, I'm blessed by that." Tynie declares softly.

Bobby smiles broadly at that, rolling over so their eyes meet. "Honey, I've been waiting for you to say that, to see it with your own eyes. I've been more drawn to you as you've been now than ever. I've loved you from the moment we got together, yet I wanted this. I didn't say anything because I knew not how you'd take it." Bobby cheers, leaning his lips to hers. Slowly and delicately kissing her, Bobby shows a desire to be patiently romantic with their affections. Moaning as her tongue coursed over his, Tynie melts into her husband, as Bobby urgently wrapped his arms around her.

The sheet that once covered them both gets kicked around and crumpled, winding up at the edge of the bed. Feeling the heat of his engorged member against her while they split off the kiss, Tynie dares "You know I'm yours for the taking." Rolling onto her fully, Bobby splits his wife's legs with a knee and slowly enters her. One fierce thrust given Tynie, Bobby manages to fill her depths and at the same time, keep his initial desire for slow lovemaking intact. Draping his shoulders in her arms, Tynie holds Bobby close as he starts rolling his hips. "Love you baby..." Tynie moans. "Love you too." Bobby swears. Thrusting inside her repeatedly, Bobby hears his wife moan "Ohhh baby, yeahhhh..." The alarm they'd set last night goes off, Bobby rushing an arm to bat the alarm silent, amazingly not damaging the phone in the process. Locking eyes with him, Tynie challenges lustily "Baby, I want you to be wild with me..." Hungrily kissing her, Bobby takes that challenge, the two moaning as he took her more fiercely.

Pawing down his back, Tynie loves every second of this intimacy, even with a worry about making Bobby bleed etching in her mind.

Moaning and howling as they kissed, Tynie gets her bottom lip bitten before she has a chance to do that to Bobby. He senses the concern about her injuring him, literally fucking that out of his wife. Tynie's hands rake and claw from his shoulders to his ass, Tynie writhing in pure ecstasy as Bobby's prowess is on display. Switching that up as he kept going, Tynie wailed out just as climax arrived, hollering Bobby's name as loudly as she could. Nibbling his lower lip, Tynie smiles, as Bobby guides her on top of him.

Nothing said, Tynie gives as she asked for, being totally wild with this lovemaking. Pawing her chest, Bobby's hands are all over his wife in moments, Tynie batting them away when he reaches her nub. Curling herself a bit, Tynie howls "I want that long, strong, sexy cock to be what gets me off…"

Slinking away from her curled state, Tynie causes Bobby to grind in time with her leaps, the howled request on the way to being granted. As they paw one another, Tynie leans in for yet another kiss, Bobby meeting her lips with his.

Bobby's member starts to pulse and throb in Tynie's depths, causing her to moan yet again as they kiss. Pulling his lips away in a bit of a rush, Bobby hollers as orgasm strikes, Tynie following him in experiencing a hellfire wicked release. Panting together, they collapse onto the mattress, spent, happy, and simply snuggling.

Reclaiming her breath, Tynie sighs "Honey that was Earth-shattering!" "You were phenomenal too sexy." Bobby brags, also catching his breath. Slowly getting out of bed, Bobby checks the time on the phone, realizing they only have a couple hours before flying back to New York. Escorting Tynie from the bed with his left hand, Bobby makes sure her cartridges are changed out before they ready for their departure from Hawaii.

Once they enter the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby sees to it Tynie's in the jet-raging waters first, joining her after a few moments. "I'd love to just relax in here with you all day, but we have a flight to catch in a couple hours." Bobby advises. "We have forever last I knew, which means we will be back. I just hope next time we are here there isn't as much bullshit that comes up to us." Tynie relays.

"I hope for that too." Bobby admits; the two then rushing to get washed down. In a hurry, they hop out, dry off, and then go about to shut down everything that should be off. Soon as that's done, Bobby and Tynie gather up all the bags, Bobby halting to put the charger in with the one possessing her cartridges. As Tynie waited, she double-checked to make sure everything they'll need to bring back to New York is present in the luggage. As he pocketed their phone, Bobby drapes an arm around her waist, requesting "Relax baby, everything's fine." Closing the luggage one bag at a time, Tynie gasps "Yes love." Standing beside her, Bobby overtakes that task, the two then starting to carry it all for the door.

"Love, how are we going to get my Jeep back here when you and I don't have anyone in Hawaii we trust like that anymore?" Tynie wonders. "We're not taking your Jeep to the airport, honey. After we get these bags by the door, you're to relax." Bobby resolves. "Hey, you're not carrying that all yourself now." Tynie protests, waving a hand over the luggage.

Taking their phone from his pocket, Bobby double checks the time, learning his estimate for when they leave given when they were in the Jacuzzi tub was a bit off. In place of telling his wife as much, Bobby plants their phone on Tynie, and then walks with her towards the couch. Sitting down together, Tynie senses "Don't blame my man for how this vacation turned out, please. I'm not blaming myself for it. I meant what I said this morning when we woke up." "I know baby." Bobby whispers, leaning in to yet again kiss her. Meeting her lips to Bobby's, Tynie starts them on burning the time before heading to the airport by sharing in a slowly romantic love display.

As they once more dispel the kiss, Tynie's leaning against Bobby, whom then reaches for their phone. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Tynie hears Bobby order them a cab to the airport, hanging up as he mopes "That wasn't the most romantic way to get us back…" "Honey, I'm happiest when I'm with you. I know you wanted to be romantic as much as possible, but that does not mean I want you worried about romantic ideas being delayed. I already know the same's true with me, because we've always been equals. Please don't let the constant worrying over ideas not coming to us or being put off come back. I don't want that." Tynie objects, taking their phone from him. Smiling proudly, Bobby promises "Alright babe, you got it."

They pass the next hour not really saying much, relaxing on the couch and periodically kissing. Another twenty minutes passes, Bobby breaking off the most recent kiss and leading Tynie to the luggage, and the front door. Securing that behind them, Tynie's about to worry about locking the garage when Bobby whispers in her ear "It's already taken care of." Releasing a deep breath, Tynie picks up more than half the bags, getting her husband to snare a few off of her arms.

"Don't do that again honey. You could have been hurt. I know you feel you're not as strong as you used to be, and that you must keep that up to prevent hoes, as you call them, from messing with me. Please don't bring back you working like a packhorse." Bobby worries. "Yes dear." Tynie concedes; the two then heading to load the cab. Slamming the trunk down together, they hop in and get driven away from the beach house.

Leaving this time doesn't bother Tynie as much as it did the last vacation they spent here, Bobby catching that when she rests her head happily on his chest. "Admit it. You want me to stay like this, girly and not always trying to be tough. You did love it when I defended your honor, but you don't want me obsessing or worrying over that all the damn time." Tynie dares. Looking down on her, Bobby admits "You read me." The cabbie is professionally oblivious to that conversation. Feeling the phone vibrate in her pocket, Tynie reaches for it, getting stopped by Bobby. "I got this..." He mutters, kissing her cheek. A notification appeared on the phone that says the beach house has been entirely secured with no issues, Bobby pushing against the phone screen to get that off the display. Tynie peers at the phone, glancing just in time to be too late to see that alert. Pocketing their phone, Bobby runs his hand through Tynie's hair, getting her to reach up and tussle his curls.

"I've missed us being like this..." She whimpers under her breath. "I'm sorry babe. I should never have made you miss this. I was wrong, please forgive me." Bobby requests. "We did this to us; I'm just as guilty as you are. If you're asking me to forgive you, I'm asking for the same thing." Tynie relates. "I forgive you; let's try not to have this happen again." They say at the same time, arriving at the airport ten minutes later.

Unloading their luggage from the cab, Bobby goes to pay, only to get refused. "You two did this state a great service by getting rid of that corrupted fucker Allyn. This is the least I can do." Shaking the cabbie's hand, Bobby rushes back to his wife's side, doing so before they take the luggage and head for their flight.

Tynie and Bobby wind up having more than enough time to go through security, Tynie only having to use her bar card one time. The high rank of the agent who required that pulls his subordinate aside and fires the woman on the spot, demanding "You were told NOT to make them do that! They've done GREAT things for this state by getting rid of some SERIOUSLY corrupted people! You PROFILED them AGAINST policy to boot! Get your shit and get out of here!" In a huff, the woman obeys, disappearing from the scene.

Tynie hears that, commanding "Will whoever the fuck just said that come here and repeat themselves. Oh, when they do: I EXPECT a FULL explanation!" Getting her command honored, Tynie learns why the woman who got fired had that yelled at her, those remarks not being her only reason to lose the job either.

The high rank ends his disclosure with "Yeah, and a Terry swore if you two were hindered in any way where he got called." "Yeah, I already know!" Tynie intrudes. Getting out of Tynie and Bobby's way, the security high rank puts word out over the radio to "NOT Hinder this couple in ANY way! They are CLEARED to get on their flight and WILL SUE if they miss it!"

Being disrespected to the extremes while trying to get to their plane, Tynie asks "Babe, how fast can you call Terry?" Sending their luggage onto the conveyor belt, Bobby grabs the carry-on and says "On it now sexy." One of the flight attendants hears that and gulps "Shit." "Baby, tell me you heard that." Tynie wishes. "Trust me babe, the airline won't be the only people Terry's going to suing when I'm off this phone." Bobby vows. Taking the carryon bag from him, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's beltline, as Terry's told everything.

Snaring their phone away from Bobby, Tynie says "Terry, dude… does the phrase the airline, airport, and all their staffers made me feel more subhuman and without rights than ALL my past abusers COMBINED explain what happened well enough?" Whistling, Terry returns "Sure does. On it now. Will see you two tonight."

Pocketing their phone, again, Tynie elaborates in Bobby's ear "You had eavesdroppers violating our attorney client privilege love. I went there on purpose as I am Terry's lawyer. You forget, I have a weird-yet-effective way with words." Tynie and Bobby get on the plane after that, heading right for first class. The stewardess who overheard Tynie's request for Terry to be called almost winds up being the one to serve them, until Tynie bellows "How the holy fuck do I know that you're not going to try and kill us somehow?! You already VIOLATED ALL our rights bitch! I plan on GOING HOME ALIVE, thank you very Goddamned much!"

Running away from first class, the stewardess tries to bitch about Tynie's claim to her boss, failing when they meet up. "You're fired. You didn't listen when I said *I* will be the one to deal with those two. Now their attorney has more shit to get us on." The boss howls. Bobby hears that, texting what just happened to Terry. "They're so fucked. You two know what to do and when." Terry replies.

Agreeing to that, Bobby pockets the phone as the highest ranking flight attendant shows up. Tynie gets waved back as Bobby launches out of his seat and gets right in the dude's face. "Don't try to apologize! You'll be seeing our lawyer in court! If you want to do anything for my wife and I: you're going through ME!" Bobby howls, getting back a very scared "Yes sir." Returning to his seat, Bobby has Tynie grab him up close, her whispering "Thank you for protecting me baby." Curtly waving the flight attendant away, Bobby responds rather loudly "I live for you Tynie. I love, cherish, adore, and would go to great lengths to protect you. It's pathetic that I have to go this far just for us to feel safe going back to New York on a plane!" No flight staffer said anything to that, they all know Bobby's right, and it's too late to change the couple's minds about having Terry "go after" the airline now. Serving Tynie and Bobby in stoic silence for the rest of the flight, the head flight attendant isn't aware yet of how they will report back to their attorney.

As the plane hovered over a New York airport not too far from Tynie and Bobby's house, Terry calls. Tynie sneaks her hand into Bobby's pocket, answering that call, vowing "Dude, if it weren't for Bobby getting in their faces LITERALLY: I'd be in a diabetic COMA right now! The staffers have been BEYOND problematic from the second we got to the Hawaiian airport! Oh, did I mention the Hawaiian airport security staff treated me worse than a common PROSTITUTE?! Given the fact they've also been EAVESDROPPING and VIOLATING my attorney client privilege, I am MASSIVELY understating the way they handled it all on both me and Bobby's names too!" Terry emphasizes "That. Explains. Everything. I'm on it Tynie, no worries." Hanging up after blurting acceptance, Tynie shoves their phone into her pocket. Getting off the plane, Tynie and Bobby scoff at the staffers' attempts to "be professional." Terry meets them at the terminal, with TreMarion at his side. "I was told everything. You two head right for my SUV. Terry and I got the rest." TreMarion instructs. Nodding, Tynie and Bobby follow that mandate, saying nothing.

Once the airline sees Tynie and Bobby aren't around, they try to make the couple out to be liars, a plan which falls flat on its face in mere seconds. "Terry, they're sorry to have had to do that to you. You know how people like to fuck with our family." TreMarion mock-apologizes. Terry nods, the two men then getting Tynie and Bobby's luggage. Security hears the name of the second man handling that couple's luggage, ordering over the radio that neither Terry nor TreMarion get hindered in meeting up with that couple. "We're already being sued by them, let's NOT make it worse!" rings out on every radio security has, Terry and TreMarion getting rushed to TreMarion's SUV after that fact. Loading his trunkspace fifteen minutes later, TreMarion presumes "You two need a drink."

"You know what one too, Daddy." Tynie teases, hearing the trunkspace close. Terry takes the driver's seat as TreMarion hops into shotgun, the SUV driving away from that airport moments later. "Terry, dude. I can't apologize enough. They cornered me and Bobby like I told you on the phone. I.." Tynie starts. "You obeyed attorney's orders, both of you." Terry objects.

"Baby, I can't believe this! All we wanted was three weeks away, undeterred! What we got was recurrent disrespect and mistreatment that you and I BOTH know we'd NEVER get away with giving someone else! I'm half tempted to sell off the beach house, have the Harleys and my Jeep shipped back here, and be DONE with going to Hawaii! I don't want to risk that shit again. We DID get that beach-house from a son-of-a-bitch that played us for fools, too!" Tynie declares.

"What would you do if I had another idea?" TreMarion poses, Terry listening while he drives. "Tell us." Bobby implores. TreMarion does, advising they go ahead and sell the beach house, doing as Tynie described.. For the most part. Instead of being "done" with going to Hawaii, TreMarion recommends a condo that everyone in the family can use for vacations, one that Tynie and Bobby buy directly. "I said that so there'd be no links to sons-of-bitches, as Tynie put it." TreMarion sums up. "Honey.." Tynie starts. "I like that idea. I say we do it." Bobby approves. "While I'm waiting for those court dates against the airline, I can make those shippings happen. Relax Tynie, I'll still have more than enough to live on. Actually, what you just said made my case iron clad. The only bad part Tynie, I will have to play.." Terry initiates.

"Better idea, you nail that airline.. Then we ship our shit. After that, we do as Daddy advised. Terry, go ahead and play all the cards you have to for this. We'll have this drawn up in a couple days; to give you time to go after those fucktards." Tynie consents, beginning to calm from the most recent rage of being dishonored. "Deal." Terry chimes, pulling into Tynie and Bobby's driveway.

As Bobby and Tynie get out of her Dad's SUV, Tynie says "Terry, I meant not to trample your idea. I just wanted to give an idea about any proceeds we get from nailing this Goddamned airline to be used.." "I knew that already. In fact, that's how I plan to tie in your idea to this lawsuit in the first place." Terry recounts. "Like she said: we draw this up two days AFTER you start suing those fucktards." TreMarion recalls. "That works." Tynie and Terry laugh, her then heading to help Bobby with the luggage.

Turning his head to the rear of the SUV, TreMarion informs "We love you, everyone, the babies included: is fine. We'll meet up after you two have had a couple days to relax around here." "Love you too. That works wonderfully Daddy." Tynie replies, relieved. Those two take out all their luggage from TreMarion's SUV, settling it aside as they close the trunkspace. Tynie slaps it twice, causing Terry to drive away.

"The man's good. Damn good." Tynie cheers, referring to the family attorney. Bobby nods at that, the two then carrying all the bags into the house. Once Bobby lets them in, the luggage is again set aside, for Tynie to lock up. "I'd have never thought of the condo thing. Got to admit, Daddy was a genius on that one." Tynie recalls. Kissing her briefly, Bobby concurs "Yeah, that was a great idea." They decide to take the luggage into the master bedroom, Tynie leading the way. As they lay it against the wall away from the entertainment center, Tynie premeditates "Ya know? I think this should be the LAST time we have anyone in the family threaten a lawsuit on Terry's name when we go on vacation. I say that because I'm starting to think that airline believed our threats were empty, which is why we got treated the way we did. I say we come up with a plan for Terry to "come out of retirement" to nail anyone who pulls that shit on us again. Why should we have our names out there like that when we can just as easily surprise assholes with court dates? I mean fuck, they shock us with the levels of disrespect we get, so fair is fair." "You read my mind!" Bobby gleams.

Their phone is still on her, Bobby reaching for it to text Terry the new plan, when Tynie halts "We discuss that when this plot is drawn up, my love. Let Terry have a bit of a break." Leaving all the luggage where it is for the moment, Tynie takes their phone and sets it to Bobby's end table. Returning to her husband's side, Tynie plans "We only take out the most valuable shit, my cartridges, and our charger for now. Everything else waits. I say we do that now, in case the airline fucked with our luggage."

Rushing through their bags, Tynie and Bobby discover her worry was unfounded, as the jewelry and check they got in Hawaii went unhindered. Leading his wife to the safe, Bobby sets the check inside as Tynie does some checking of her own. Securing the safe, Bobby turns around, catching Tynie's face plastered with a blushing glow.

"Aww.." Bobby teases, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. This time, Tynie leads them across the master bedroom, namely to secure the new jewelry with some of the older jewelry. "Ty-Leah's going to have a lot of jewelry when she's older." Tynie realizes, rummaging through some of it. Finding several engraved items, she separates them from the non-engraved, keeping the most recent rings with the Detective's ring, and necklace in with the jewelry having a special message etched in it. Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "Wait there." Turning in the direction of their luggage, Bobby pulls out a special jewelry box with "Ty-Leah Amie Goren" engraved on the top. Loading all the separated jewelry into it, Bobby takes that box to the safe, announcing "Yeah, your dad can be just as sneaky as you are." "Ya DO know what they say about apples and trees.. Right gorgeous?!" Tynie jokes, locking their jewelry box. "Yeah." Bobby laughs, having again secured the safe. Walking right up on him, Tynie wraps Bobby in her arms like a teenager holding their first love.

"I love, adore, cherish, and worship you Bobby." Tynie vows, tilting her head from his chest so their eyes meet. "I adore, cherish, worship and love you too Tynie. Seeing you like this, you have no idea what it means to me." Bobby returns. "You have no idea what it means to me to be like this." She admits. Staring into one another's eyes, Tynie resolves "Ya know what? Fuck the world. We have who matters, really. There's no point in either of us risking jail time over an asshole when we can just as simply shove our love in their fucking faces. By that I mean, we are doing as you said in the cab: trying not to let anything go missed or have to ask for forgiveness from that happening again."

"You're absolutely right." Bobby commends, leading his wife to the edge of the bed. Sitting down as he kisses her passionately, Tynie decides against wondering what's next for them to enjoy together. Slowly ending the affection, Bobby swears "I won't be long." Smiling from ear-to-ear, Tynie drags her body up the mattress, lying back as he turned to leave the room. Glancing over his shoulder, Bobby gleams "You're gorgeous." "You constantly redefine sexy yourself." Tynie brags, watching him walk out of the room.

As he crosses the house, Bobby's in disbelief at how his wife regards him after everything they've endured. Tynie's right with him on that, mentioning as much under her breath in his absence. Petting her own stomach, she pines "I don't know how he can find me to be gorgeous when I'm flabby.. AGAIN!"

Making their dinner, Bobby wonders "After all I've either put her through or not defended her enough from, Tynie sees me as her sexy protector.. HOW?" Shaking their heads from across the house, Tynie and Bobby try to dispel those notions from their minds. Twenty minutes passes before Bobby returns to his wife in the living room, tray in hand. Sitting up and launching herself off the bed, Tynie takes that tray from Bobby. Following his wife to the edge of the bed, Bobby waits until she's seated before joining Tynie. Noticing pain in each other's eyes, Tynie asks "What hurt my baby? Is it that knee?" "No, it's not my knee. I guess I'm just still stunned at how you regard me." Bobby refutes.

"The feeling's mutual. I say we do our best to not let it hurt us; instead allow that to inspire us. You and I have always believed in the other's intelligence.. In place of having hurt in our eyes, on our minds, and in our hearts, I say we run with that." Tynie suggests, going for her half of the meal. "Damn, you're good!" Bobby celebrates, joining her again. "Yeah, I like impressing you. The reaction I get is so adorable." Tynie resounds, noticing the boyish smile on his face. Leaning back a bit on a break from eating, Tynie says "After dinner massages, slow and romantic lovemaking would kick ass.." "Mind reader." Bobby teases.

Soon as they finish eating, Tynie kisses Bobby briefly then heads off to clean up from dinner. Sensing she's worried about Terry and the family, they get texted "We'll have you all over after a couple days to take care of what we already discussed. Terry's going to be busy. You all can guess why. Love you." Given the hour of the night, Bobby doesn't expect anyone to answer, getting a text back from TreMarion "Yeah, I told them already. Everyone's alright with it. We're all doing good, no need to worry. Love you two." Setting their phone back to charge, Bobby lies back just as Tynie did before dinner.

Tynie returns ten minutes later, and in place of lying in bed beside him, removes the brace Bobby'd worn intermittently for the past few days. "Now that we're home, you're going without that brace for a few days. I want that area to breathe." Tynie plans, kissing the scar. Bringing herself onto the bed as her lips leave that area of Bobby, Tynie picks up that leg and massages the knee first, taking her hands down to his feet.

"I didn't forget. This is part of my way to thank you for being so ferocious and keeping me safe on that damn plane." Tynie assumes. Bobby doesn't object to that logic, he's too busy loving the massage. Time slides by until she finishes the rubdown entirely, Tynie then rolling to his side. Before starting her massage, Bobby gets up to change the cartridge in his wife's distributor. "Yeah, already covered that." Tynie laughs. Giggling with her, he starts the massage almost exactly as his was, Tynie soon after enjoying it just as much as Bobby did his.

Splaying out on her side of the bed, Bobby tells Tynie that the family was advised about what happened with the airline. "Tell me they're OK with coming over in a couple days, that Daddy also told them about the condo idea, and that Terry's alright with coming out of retirement to handle this kind of shit." Tynie concerns. "Everyone's alright with it, from what TreMarion told me. Honey, relax. Everything's taken care of, there's no need to worry." Bobby responds. "Damn they're good." Tynie appraises, closing her eyes momentarily. Bobby agrees "They are damn good. Just like someone I'll love forever."

Rolling onto her side before eyes can be blinked; Tynie kisses Bobby, catching him by surprise. The power of this kiss knocks him onto his back, which makes it easier for her to spread out in wait of making love. Stirring arousal in both, the kiss is ended just as Bobby guides himself in. Honoring the desire Tynie spoke of earlier, this time, they make love at a slow and romantic pace. She still screams his name when orgasm arrives, him returning the favor. Sweaty, spent, and exhausted from the day they've had, Tynie and Bobby share one more kiss before she gets laid to his side of the bed. Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby smiles when the look of being at total peace on her face registers in his eyes. Yet again, the covers cause a quick breeze to hit them, Tynie taking Bobby tightly into her arms the second she can. "Ti Amo.." They say simultaneously, both doing so with sleepiness in their tones. Slumber arrives for them moments later, a disrespect-laiden day finally at an end.

True to TreMarion's words in that text, everyone else is doing well. Terry decided to wait for morning to file that lawsuit, in case the couple discovered things were amiss with their luggage being one reason why. TreMarion got the condo idea from Sasha, whom managed to get T and Terry to go along with it. Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family figures everything will be more fully discussed when the talks aren't had over cellphones, so TreMarion's text will have to suffice as the explanation for now. Given the fact the family and Terry are about to ditch their current phone carrier, T brought up not being alright with discussing this all over the phone. Tynie and Bobby don't know all that yet, but at the right time they will. Tynie said it best when she said:

"Damn, they're good.."


	131. Ch 131

Title: Only Time Will Heal The Heart Break

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine

The next day, Bobby wakes first sliding out of their hold wearing a broad smile on his lips. Kissing Tynie's cheek, he sees a smile slowly cross hers. As his wife rolls over, Bobby keeps quiet until she mumbles "Morning baby." Leaning in to kiss him again, Tynie hears "Morning beautiful." From that moment, Tynie and Bobby share in a deep kiss, silently hoping today turns out better than the bulk of their vacation. Splitting off the kiss by nibbling on each other's lower lips after a while, Tynie's the first to hear their phone going off. Reaching back to answer it, she gets advised that Terry wanted to know if the airline fucked with the couple's luggage.

"They got lucky on that one. Listen dude, I've been thinking. It's not fair to you to have to leap into suing people damn near all the time when you're retired as a federal judge. Bobby didn't know this yet, but I have a new plan. After this lawsuit, you are to come off as an eyewitness to the medical people when we do those tests, same with the phone carrier. Only in the event that medical professionals fuck with our tests or emotions regarding the results are you to jump their shit with lawsuits, similarly with the phone carrier. Bobby and T are to go before me and Sasha to get certain papers drawn up; you know what I mean by that too. I'm still not renewing my law license past this year. I say after we get all that taken care of, we sit back and watch someone else sue the fuck out of every asshole they encounter." Tynie defines.

Bobby's jaw drops as she says that, Terry replying "That is sheer genius. I got it from here." "One more thing dude, if you can: Let the others know my decision. I'm claiming it's alright with Bobby, as I apparently just shocked the ever-loving' shit out of him." Tynie attaches. "Not a problem. I'll let you know when they want to get the phone contract cancel fees handled. T said it's best to get that done first so we can have a trusted way to be reached in the event of an emergency. He also said any other electronics you wish to have replaced are to be done on a household-by-household basis. One more thing, T mentioned you all getting that list of stuff done BEFORE buying the condo in Hawaii. I am very compelled to agree with him on that, and it covers you also having your shit shipped as you said yesterday. That last part: T didn't say." Terry mandates.

"In that case dude, you make damn sure T knows we love him for stepping' up like this. He'll know what I mean." Tynie conjures. Complying with that, Terry hangs up.

Laying the couple's phone aside, Tynie uses the other hand to lead Bobby's jaw back into place. "You were amazing..." Bobby gasps, running his hand through her hair. Blushing as she ran a finger through his curls, Tynie mutters "Thanks." Getting out of bed together, they dress before Bobby pockets their phone and one of her cartridges. "T really stepped up when we were gone." Tynie initiates, then restating everything Terry told her T premeditated. After she finishes, Bobby approves "Sasha's got a good man. To tell you the truth, that plan is perfect." Taking his hand, Tynie nods, and the entire discussion shelved until they hear back from Terry.

In his living room, Terry makes a three way call, telling TreMarion and T the plan Tynie concocted. Sasha from the background asks "Terry, can we combine the plans by any chance?" TreMarion concurs "I think we should, honestly."

Terry explains how the plans will be connected, worrying "They've not been home for a full day yet, so I don't know..." "Terry, you stand down for now man. I'll contact them after we've all eaten and the twins have had their bath. T you text me when that's done." TreMarion insists. Promising he will, T sends love to everyone on the call before everybody hangs up. Terry getting told T loves him is stunning at first, the family lawyer soon after chalking it up to a respect move for the time being.

From there, Tynie, Bobby, Terry and their entire family go about having breakfast. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cared for, bathed afterwards, with T planning "Sweetheart, the playpen we got the other day stays by the door. I say that because we never know when we'll need to take it to Tynie's. We are taking it with us today, though." "Yes love." Sasha agrees, the babies being washed down side-by-side.

Tynie and Bobby are having coffee when Tynie texts T, saying "The next time we all get together, you two have a break from the twins." Sasha and T are drying off the twins when that text comes through, Sasha laughing when she reads it "Yeah, I saw THAT coming!" With Bobby Jr. in his arms, T goes to get the slings, Sasha waiting until Ty-Leah's in one before answering the text. "Sis, I knew you'd say that." Sasha returns, adding love to Tynie and Bobby. "Love you too sis. We'll see you soon." Tynie concludes, pocketing the phone. Tynie didn't really know how true those words would be. Just yet. Leaving their phone on the table, Sasha and T go to dress their children, the babies smiling every step of the way.

Ten minutes later, T sends the requested text to TreMarion, whom replies "We meet up in an hour; as it stands the ONLY thing we handle today is the phones. I want to give Tynie and Bobby time alone to relax after how their vacation turned out." T sends that to Terry, Tynie and Bobby, the only ones delaying an answer being Tynie and Bobby. Those two are busy cleaning up from breakfast when the phone vibrates in Tynie's pocket. Bobby reaches in to answer it, saying "love you guys, and that works."

Stashing the couple's phone in his pocket, Tynie feels for her cartridge as Bobby stands to her side. Switching those cartridges out, Tynie pitches the old one, having done so as she explains "I only had a couple hours left on the old cartridge. I don't know what we're doing today and I sure as hell didn't want my diabetes to act up should we be around the twins." "Oh that. We see the family and Terry in an hour." Bobby evades, leaning in to kiss his wife again quickly.

Terry notes the plan, having something already lined up for when the family gets away from their current phone carrier. Everyone relaxes for about forty minutes, Tynie then answering the door for Terry.

"You're early sweetie, is everything ok?" She frets. "Relax." Terry teases, leaving the door open. Leading him to the recliner, Tynie has Bobby waiting for her on the couch. Wrapping their arms around each other, Terry sees Tynie and Bobby being affectionate. TreMarion walks in as the door was left open witnessing that as well, heading right for Terry's left ear. Under his breath, TreMarion presumes "We planned that just in time. I think she's hiding her real feelings right now, you know about what." Curtly nodding, Terry agrees as TreMarion overtakes the other recliner.

Sasha and T have the twins in their slings, as Tynie and Bobby break off a short kiss. "Sista, you said it yourself: don't be ashamed of love, embrace it." Sasha objects, causing Tynie to squeal and jump. Bobby giggles "Honey, will you relax?" T and Sasha bring Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to their namesakes, Tynie then starting to relax as her family and lawyer wanted.

Holding Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie smiles with happy tears in her eyes. "She feels she has to make up for lost time." T realizes under his breath, handing over Bobby Jr. "They both do." Terry amends, seeing Tynie and Bobby doting over the babies. Sliding Ty-Leah into her sling, Tynie whispers "Let me tell you a story about a wonderful man who's already worked wonders for your future." Getting off the couch with her namesake still in her arms, Tynie walks out of the room and starts softly talking. Bobby's red in the face when she does that, Bobby Jr. laughing at that display. T and Sasha see that all, heading to the kitchen, planning to serve everyone something to drink. Sasha overhears "Your Uncle Bobby's a sneak, honey. All I did was mention this and he totally ran with it. He's got it in the works for you and your brother to have a VERY nice trust to live on. You also will have the top-of-the line jewelry to wear... both when you're older." Sasha's jaw gapes, as does T's, with Bobby then appearing to the small crowd.

"Bobby." Sasha gasps.

"Yeah, I did." Bobby verifies. Terry and TreMarion look over their shoulders, seeing Sasha smile and cry elatedly. T overtakes trying to serve everyone drinks, pulling Bobby aside. Those two men have a short conversation, Terry then getting tapped on the shoulder by T afterwards. "Can I speak with you? Privately?" T asks. Sasha and Tynie are standing away from that all, just gabbing it up, when TreMarion handles serving them the coffees T made. Setting Tynie's aside as he shows to the ladies, TreMarion looks Sasha dead in the eyes and vows "Terry already knows. Bobby's not the only one to have done that." Terry and T are meeting at the side of the living room as Bobby heads back to the ladies in the house, saying nothing. "Terry, I love Bobby for doing this. Can you help make sure only Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. can EVER touch that money when they're of age? I don't want my kids getting exploited." T requests. "Relax, that's how I was going to set it up. TreMarion's in on it too." Terry considers. T's jaw drops again, Terry laughing "Yeah, Bobby and TreMarion expected THAT response!"

Sasha approaches Bobby, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing both his cheeks quickly. Breaking that hold, she does the same thing to TreMarion, Tynie giggling "Yeah... I saw THAT coming!" Releasing TreMarion from her grasp, Sasha poses "Sista, what did you mean by Ty-Leah already having top-of-the line jewelry for when she's older?" "Sasha, I don't want our namesakes to not roll in the best. Bobby was the one in charge of the trust idea for us. I covered the jewelry idea, with a little help from Daddy." Tynie replies. Sipping her coffee, Sasha nods, and then she sees Tynie try to balance her coffee and Ty-Leah. "No dice." Sasha refutes, reaching for her daughter and setting Tynie's coffee down.

Terry's brought to the group by T, whom announces as Terry sets Sasha's coffee down "We love you guys! Thank you so much for everything!" Terry implores "I don't mean to be rude, but wouldn't fresh coffee with a safe way to sip it while those two hold the babies be easier than juggling coffee cups? If so, it's on ME!" Hearing that, Tynie instructs "Daddy, me, Terry, and Bobby ride with you. Sasha, you and T have the babies safe in that van. We do the coffees, then the phones once these cups get cleaned out." T and Terry leap into covering that task, laughing "Yeah, she's good at that!"

Fifteen minutes later when everyone meets up again, Terry adjudicates "I'll say this much: we all won't have the same carrier for our phones for long. TreMarion will be advised where we're going. T, if you get lost, you or Sasha one calls my phone." Sasha hands Ty-Leah back to Tynie before saying "You got it Terry."

Leaving Tynie and Bobby's from there, Terry's given the keys to lock up by TreMarion, who snakes a keying off the wall-mounted rack. "Daddy, you're a genius!" Tynie squeals, seeing that. "Yeah, we'll be making another trip." Bobby presumes. Walking the babies to the van, Tynie amends "Terry, hold onto the keying Daddy just used. Take the copy of our key off and keep it. Daddy, when we're in your SUV, hand the keying back to Bobby or let us know where you have it." "Yeah, she's good at that." TreMarion eludes.

Loading the babies into the van, Tynie checks the diaper bag, setting it between the two front seats. Kissing both babies, Bobby and Tynie secure the side bay door and head for TreMarion's SUV."I didn't mean to be so bossy. I was just planning on the fly." She mopes, wrapping Bobby in her right arm. "Tynie, it's alright. You actually beat me to making those plans known." Terry rebuts.

Hopping into her Dad's SUV, Tynie nods as Bobby follows her. While T waits to drive away, Sasha's worried about Tynie, given how jumpy the latter woman has been so far in the day, texting Bobby "Is she really OK?" Taking the couple's phone from him, Tynie answers "I'm good sista. I've been nervous about how you and T would take the whole trust and Ty-Leah's jewelry thing. You surprised me, honestly. Love you." Peering over her shoulder as TreMarion drives away, Bobby murmurs "Honey…" Tynie pockets their phone, leaning her lips to Bobby's ear, before divulging "That's not the only thing I've been nervous about. Another one is: Poor Terry's been leaping around like a metal head in a mosh pit lately. You KNOW that's not good for his heart."

Just then, Terry gets a phone call that he didn't see coming. A massive class action against the airline that Tynie and Bobby were about to sue is nearing settlement, Terry's information being given as the litigating parties checked for anyone else about to take that airline to court. After asking the other party to hold, Terry hears "Dude, in the name of you not having to leap around like a metal head in a mosh pit: Take the settlement and deal with the red tape later today if not tomorrow." Terry chokes back a laugh and restates Tynie's acceptance of the settlement.

The other party hears the name "Tynie Goren" and swears the "red tape" of the settlement will be faxed to Terry by midday tomorrow, or Terry will be contacted otherwise.

TreMarion's driving them to a coffee shop with T following at this point, TreMarion also biting back a laugh as Terry hangs up.

"Sorry I put it like that man. I've been concerned over you a lot lately, especially after learning about your recent medical situation. This settlement will be a split baby too, half for me and Bobby, half for the twins' trust. I don't know if you've had surgery yet, but if you have: we pace ourselves more slowly than you've unfortunately grown accustomed to with representing this family. I'm having Bobby let Sasha and T know as much now. Only in emergencies or after potential welfare risks do we fly around like maniacs and have you start suing fuckers." Tynie shares, pulling their phone from her pocket. "That's entirely reasonable." Terry confirms.

TreMarion's desire to laugh is ended with hearing those three words, as he confesses "Terry acted on my request relating to that surgery. You two didn't have the greatest vacation and we knew you couldn't come running due to the flight situation. T leapt in and signed as Terry's power of attorney for that, also due to the shit we're about to resolve with the phones. Terry's good now, on that one."

"Daddy, I love you. Please correct yourself. Terry acted on the family's request; you were just the one who mentioned it. By the way, T read my mind on the power of attorney thing, given the mitigating circumstances." Tynie alters, sighing in relief afterwards. "I did not see that answer coming." Terry mumbles.

"Terry, this family fuckin' loves you. I really didn't mean to shock the ever-loving shit out of anyone in this SUV. I'm just trying to speak for the family, since Daddy and T already have." Tynie decodes. Bobby sends the text about pacing Terry slower when it comes to suing people, and the caveats involved, getting back "She read our minds." Pocketing their phone, Bobby concludes "Everything's good."

Parking before a coffee shop that's new to the family, TreMarion gets out first, everyone else in his SUV following suit. Sasha and T park beside them, seeing Tynie and Bobby go for the twins. Sasha's still worried about Tynie, making as much known to TreMarion as she exits the van. Swearing Tynie's really alright, TreMarion adds the depth of why Tynie made the new plan for Terry handling the family's legal affairs. Sasha confesses "She wasn't alone in that." TreMarion nods, concluding that conversation without another peep.

T secures the van behind all of them as Terry escorts the family inside. Tynie and Bobby go in first, the staff's faces immediately going pale upon the couple's arrival at the counter. Terry walks right up on them, ordering large cups of the place's best coffee, adding "We don't have all motherfuckin' day either!" Holding Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie nods, leaning her lips to Terry's ear before commending "Nicely done dude. You know the deal." Terry nods; the rest of the family going for a booth in the corner of the shop.

As they all sit down, Tynie announces just loud enough for the others to hear "Let them act that way. I'm testing a few hunches. You all forget what I have until the end of the year." TreMarion starts a wave of briefly nodding heads, Terry escorting the server to the group. Bobby has Bobby Jr. in his arms, as Tynie has her namesake, Terry being about to divert from the group and acquire highchairs. "I will NOT have my nephew and niece in those! You do NOT know who's used them or if they've been properly cleaned ever!" Tynie objects, seemingly just in time.

The staffer's about to bitch relating to what Tynie said when Terry spins on a dime, growling "If you say it, you see us in court! My client just declared a grave concern for the welfare of two minors!" The staffer teases "You won't do it." Tynie reaches an arm behind Bobby's head, holding Ty-Leah tightly against her with the other one, flipping Terry off with the arm rested against the back of her husband's skull. "Yeah, I will. I was just ordered to." Terry claims, going for his phone. Scruffing Bobby's curls briefly, Tynie returns her arm to holding Ty-Leah as the rest of the family's eyes get really big. T snares everyone's coffees, whispering "Trust me on this…" Terry sees that, pointing to T before smiling like an idiot.

Ten minutes later, T jumps to his feet and bellows at the top of his lungs while all the coffees are without their lids "I hope everyone in this place can hear me! The bastard serving us just tried to POISON every person at this table! My fiancée is breastfeeding, so my kids were at risk of being killed too! I literally JUST found out!" The District Attorney rushes to that booth, catching why T said that as soon as he arrives. "I've got it from here, those are now evidence. I'll be in touch with your attorney. Nicely done, sir." The district Attorney tells T.

"Hey, sir. No problem. One more thing, we're getting rid of our current phone carrier today, so our attorney will relay our updated contact information by tomorrow. Appearance in court by this family is a given." T resounds. "Call me Jakobs, Davin Jakobs." T's advised, agreeing immediately with a shaken hand.

Terry's off the phone as that happens, telling Jakobs "We're still going after them civilly. My client spoke the truth about everything else." "Jakobs, just so you know: when you prosecute these fuckers, add the following enhancements: We have 2 retired Detectives, 2 retired Marines with 1 being a Nam Vet, a retired federal judge, and a REPEATED multiple type abuse survivor who's a lawyer and a Cherokee at this table. Our attorney will decipher who's who when you get our amended contact information." Tynie implores. Texting that all to himself, Jakobs assures "You got it. I and your counsel will be in touch." Serving Terry his business card, Jakobs leaves the booth. Returning to the group, Terry switches his head at the door, the entire family leaving without another word.

Getting the twins back to Sasha's van, Tynie realizes "SHIT! I forgot to have Jakobs add the enhancement of endangerment of infants!" Standing right behind her, Jakobs teases "You just changed that." Securing her namesake to the car seat, Tynie spins around and shakes the D.A.'s hand. Bobby follows his wife in that with Bobby Jr., T again going around to lock the van before he and Sasha get in. Tynie taps Jakobs on the shoulder, saying under her breath "If you can, have your investigators step into those fuckers HARD." "That is a given." Jakobs emphasizes, stepping aside.

Waving as she headed for TreMarion's SUV, Tynie discovers she cussed in front of the babies. Hopping in with Bobby at her side, Tynie fires off an apology text to Sasha. "Sis, that was on the fly. It's ok. Just don't call the babies those words and we're good. You forget, we know how you feel about censorship." Sasha resolves. Vowing Sasha has a deal; Tynie sends love and pockets the phone yet again. Terry and TreMarion secure the SUV before entering, Sasha and T following TreMarion again in moments.

Jakobs hangs back until the investigators do as Tynie said about "Stepping HARD into those fuckers" only to wind up being able to nail them for more charges than the family cited. The time it took to arrive and park at the phone carrier as they did at the coffee shop wasn't long, Terry and those he currently represents soon being freed of the problematic company. No further issues given the group by that store, Terry leads the way to another carrier whom immediately proves they're infinitely better than the family's old one.

Top-of the line everything later acquired, the family walks out, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again protectively carried by their namesakes. "Yeah, word gets out. I bet what we did to that coffee shop with Jakobs' help landed on the news. If it hasn't, it will." Tynie guesses, as they all head back for the vehicles. Moments after the babies are again secured to the car seats, Tynie kisses Ty-Leah, swearing "We love you." Bobby keeps up the trend of following his wife with Bobby Jr., T retaining the pattern of securing the van before getting in with Sasha at his side.

This time when she enters TreMarion's SUV, Tynie apologizes "Terry, I swear to God I didn't see any of that shit coming! I didn't mean to..." "You did no wrong, relax." Terry refuses, then calling Jakobs, leaving a voicemail. Recalling his post in the family, Terry finishes with "I'll provide the information two of my clients alluded to when I'm in much more private settings. I'll also give you my landline number. Expect a call from me by midday tomorrow."

Frustrated by the latest events, Tynie rubs her face with her hands, Bobby wrapping her in his left arm. "By the way you two: I have your phones and that keying with my new phone, which Terry's got at his feet. I'll return them when we get back to your place." TreMarion educates, hearing a short relieved sigh from Tynie.

Everyone arrives at Tynie and Bobby's ten minutes later, both Sasha's van and TreMarion's SUV being emptied of occupants and new phone bags in moments after that. Once Bobby lets his wife in, everyone else flows behind her, Sasha and T with the twins bringing up the rear of the group. Terry doubles back to the door, declaring "I'd love to stay and visit, but I have some calls to make and a lawsuit to start." "Terry, be safe man." Tynie hollers, as her family files in and starts overtaking living room furniture. With a wave and nod, Terry leaves, T getting up to secure the house, leaving the twins with Sasha. Tynie doesn't make that last long, handing Bobby his namesake first. Holding Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again, Tynie and Bobby whisper "I've really missed you."

Sasha gets everyone's phones from the bags which were also brought inside, as TreMarion arises to return the keying to the rack, each device getting the new numbers programmed in by Sasha. "Oh shit! We forgot to get Terry's new number." Tynie blurts. "No we didn't." Sasha taunts, sending the family's lawyer a text with everyone's new number.

Cuddling next to Bobby as best she can, Tynie dotes over her namesake, again leading Bobby with that. TreMarion returns to the group, noticing the jumpiness in Tynie disappear as she holds Ty-Leah. Not mentioning it, TreMarion takes over a recliner as T and Sasha kick back on the other couch. A couple whimpers heard from Ty-Leah, Tynie gets up to change her, heading to the room that will soon no longer be Tynie's office. A few moments later, Tynie rushes to the diaper bag, praying there's a bottle ready.

"Babygirl, this was my fault. I'm so sorry." Tynie worries, sitting down and feeding Ty-Leah. Bobby doesn't follow precisely what his wife did this time, going for the diaper bag first, whispering "Sorry Little Man..." Soon as the twins are getting fed, Tynie promises "You'll want for nothing Babygirl. Neither will your brother." "That was all I needed to hear. I'll be back." TreMarion announces, taking his phone into another room. Sasha and T are totally lost, Bobby evading "Trust him on this..." Agreeing with a nod, T and Sasha watch their babies getting cared for by Tynie and Bobby. After burping Ty-Leah, Tynie recalls "Remember when I said I was testing hunches? T, I'm going to need consented access to the van later." "I know where she's going with that!" Sasha blurts, going for the van keys.

Laying those to the coffee table, Sasha leans in and explains everything in T's ear. TreMarion returns, pocketing his phone, declaring to the group "I'll put it to you like this: Every hunch Tynie's claiming she's testing is now attorney's orders. As for what was said about the babies wanting for nothing: it made Terry's civil case and Jakobs' criminal charges case more ironclad. The coffee shop staff is now facing every enhancement in the books, not just the ones Tynie mentioned." "That was all we needed to hear Daddy. T, would you help Daddy... You know what with." Tynie cites, getting T to kiss Sasha's cheek and head into the kitchen.

Sasha looks Bobby dead in the eyes, asking "Has she gone back to being the family's mama bear?" "No sista, I haven't. I worked it like that on purpose. T's done enough stepping up for the family, as has Daddy. My sending them into the kitchen to make us drinks was intentional, kind of an easy favor, if you will." Tynie explains. Ty-Leah starts getting fussy once more, Tynie getting up, again heading for her soon-to-be former office.

Terry texts everyone his new number thinking they don't yet have it, Bobby replying "We're making Tynie's office into a room for the twins, and not just for them to be changed. Tell me you know why I'm saying that." "Like the back of my head man." Terry responds, Bobby then pocketing his phone. Taking Bobby Jr. into that room, Bobby has a bit of a plotting look on his face. Instead of telling his wife directly, Bobby whispers to his namesake "Soon, you and your sister will have a room of your own around here. I'll tell Aunt Tynie why later."

"Bobby that's wonderful! It'll make things easier for when we have parties or late nights with the family. I'll stay on the couch when they use this room too, so T and Sasha can have some time alone. Lord knows they haven't had much of that lately." Tynie applauds; the two then changing the twins.

Heading out of that room, Tynie and Bobby share a sneaky smile, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. joining that couple in their own way. "That's right Babygirl, your Mommy and Daddy aren't to know.. Yet." Tynie mumbles, Ty-Leah cooing back. "We aren't to know what yet sista?" Sasha poses. "Yeah, she's not telling and neither am I." Bobby intervenes. T has the drinks on the coffee table, heading out to get the playpen once the van keys are in his hand. Tynie leans into her father's ear, asking "Daddy, can you take Ty-Leah for a while?" Kissing her namesake, she gets a nod back, TreMarion soon holding his granddaughter.

Leaving the house in a rush, Tynie meets up with T, saying "Dude, you get that inside. Do not lock my house, please. I ran out here without a key." T responds, handing over the van keys "You got it sis." Entering Sasha's van, Tynie discovers the center seat isn't in proper alignment, doing her best to change that while cussing up a storm under her breath. Hearing the metallic grinding of the seat's under rack, Tynie tests it by shoving the seat around a few times. Learning that seat is locked in as well as it will be, Tynie leaves and secures the van, praying the babies didn't catch her use of obscenities.

Bumping into T at the doorway, Tynie instructs "Dude, you're about to become an SUV owner. I don't trust those backseats to that van anymore. Come with me." Locking up behind her, T presumes "Apparently I'll be right back." Re-entering her soon to be former office, Tynie plans "We're not loading Terry's schedule with lawsuits anymore. I'd rather handle this shit internally. I'm half the reason you had that van in the first place. Once I find the title to my personal SUV, you are to follow my lead."

"Not a problem." T concurs, Tynie then searching her office for that paper. Finding it ten minutes later, she signs over the SUV that was once her personal. Leading T towards the family, Tynie stipulates "I love the fact Terry's been so fierce with our legal matters. I discovered something frightening with the seats in the van that Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. ride in typically. Bobby, forgive me for this: I signed over my personal SUV to T so the babies could be safer when riding around."

Turning his head like a shot, Bobby finalizes "That's all I needed to hear honey." Sasha's stunned, inquiring "Tynie, wouldn't that be a welfare issue? Couldn't we get Terry on them anyway?" Approaching the group, Tynie clarifies "Yes on both, sista. Thing is, I did that for another reason: I believe it's best for us to handle more shit internally. I'd rather not have Terry be in recovery from surgery, only to be swamped in litigation. To me it serves as a better example for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I don't want them always running the risk of overhearing us talking about people being sued. I'd rather have it so the plans we came up with this morning stick around. I don't know if I'm offending you or flying solo on this, but I have thought about it."

Taking in Tynie's answer, Sasha's eyes get big as Bobby's jaw hits the floor. "Sasha, she's right. We as a family should do it this way, for them." TreMarion adds; pointing a finger at Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Sitting beside his fiancée, T realizes "Baby, they have really good points. Our family doesn't need to live that way anymore. By that I mean we don't need to always be suing people. Let that be a turned page for everyone here. Besides, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't need to be around that kind of stress."

Sitting at the hip of her husband, Tynie asks "Honey, are you OK?" "Y-yeah. I just.." Bobby starts. "Son, nobody here saw that coming. Thing is, she's absolutely right." TreMarion intrudes. "She wants the babies to be cared for without a snooty sense of entitlement towards the world!" Sasha rambles, getting back from Tynie "Bingo."

"Now's my turn to not know if I'm offending or not: Tynie's made wonderful points today, I'll admit it. I'm not alone in not seeing any of what she said coming. I love you all, and agree that although Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will be rather well cared for, we really shouldn't instill a false or snooty sense of entitlement in them. There's enough people out there with that problem, and I do see it as a problem. I mean, why else would we have had to live basically never knowing who we'd have to have sued next otherwise?! Speaking of legal stuff, Tynie, I'm sorry for how your practice turned out. Sasha and TreMarion are too. I know that's a sore topic with you, and will gladly take a few punches for saying that. You're an amazing aunt, as Bobby is an uncle. Just so you know, if I or Sasha doesn't agree with your advice for the twins, we'll discuss it privately. Like you said Tynie: It's best for the family and the babies to handle more shit internally." T declares.

"T, I'm not going to commit assault and battery over that. We're good man, and I say that for everyone here. You made some damn fine points yourself." Tynie commends. TreMarion hands Ty-Leah to Sasha, and then assembles the playpen, checking for anything out of place. "Baby, can you do me a favor? Have that damn van junked sometime today. I'll transfer the stuff in it to T's SUV." Tynie requests. "You're not doing that last part Tynie, I am. I'm also putting the plates from the van onto the SUV. T, until you get those properly transferred; consider me liable for the tickets. After all, I'm the reason you're risking them." TreMarion objects, moving the playpen away from the coffee table.

"Daddy, I don't see it that way. You're moving the plates, yeah. The SUV is ours, so we're liable for those tickets. Only in emergencies should we cover each other's tickets. It's resolved and nobody's hurt or headed for the ER, so to me: this isn't an emergency." Sasha overrules. Meeting up with her, TreMarion concedes "Nicely done, Sasha." Taking Ty-Leah, TreMarion goes back to the playpen, Bobby doing the same with his namesake. Rushing her hand over her mouth, Tynie hides a plotting smile as that's seen, petting her pockets for the phone. "Later baby, trust me." Bobby senses, going back to his wife.

Every adult heads for their drinks, Tynie babying hers while keeping eyes on the twins. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stun the entire group, rolling to their stomachs in a half crawl pose and laughing. In a flash, Tynie sets her drink down, robs Bobby's pocket of their phone, and heads for the playpen. Managing to rapid-fire taking pictures, Tynie celebrates "You two are getting so big already." Ty-Leah hears the voice of her namesake, looking up with her own style of a plotting grin.

Hurriedly pocketing their phone, Tynie backs away from the playpen, spinning around to move the coffee table. Doubling back again, she aligns the playpen to the center of the room. Out of nowhere, Terry calls TreMarion, inquiring "Who do you want to go to these court dates? I'll only need two people." Asking their attorney to hold, TreMarion repeats the question to the family.

"Daddy, that's easy. Me and Bobby. That way, Sasha or T's not trying to rush around getting the babies ready to be in front of a judge. I'd really rather not have them experience that at this age." Tynie resolves. Sending that word back to Terry, TreMarion's instructed "Let me talk to Tynie." Handing over his phone, TreMarion obeys, Tynie stating "Terry, the family and I have been conversing. There are certain things and experiences we want to do our best to keep the babies away from, man. I can get sworn statements from T and Sasha before that court date, no problem. Yeah that means me and Bobby have more risk of being in front of judges, but comparatively speaking: that's something we're OK with." Tynie expounds.

"I wasn't about to question you or judge your decision. I was going to commend you, Tynie. Nicely done. I now know how to handle future court dates for the family, should there be any." Terry clarifies. "Thanks man. Do you need those statements?" Tynie poses. "Yes." Terry chimes. "Dude, in that case, give me three hours. I can have them drawn up and signed by then. You'll get them faxed." Tynie promises. Deeming that a deal, Terry hangs up. Returning TreMarion's phone, Tynie decrees "One piece of business just came up. Hope y'all heard me say that to Terry." A wave of nodding heads given her, Tynie leaves the living room, rushing to what's now for a shorter time her office. TreMarion goes into an end table, praying there's a pen available, having overheard what Tynie said to the family attorney. Bobby admits "I don't know how she's done it, but Tynie's been reading my mind all day."

Tynie comes back to the group about five minutes later, laptop in hand, elaborating "T, you and Sasha will be signing saying I was consented to cut these statements. Daddy, you and Bobby are witnesses. Sasha, beyond that T and you'll only be signing as complaining parties. I've got three hours to pull a miracle out of my ass." Typing away as yet again the group nods, Tynie hopes the statement covers what it's intended for. Rubbing his wife's shoulders, Bobby pleads softly "Relax baby…" "I want to clarify something, today I've not attempted to go back to being the mama bear of the family. I'm just trying to back Terry on a level as a client that I'll willingly bet Bobby's ass that Terry's never gotten before. Everything else I've said I stand by." Tynie mentions. "She's never done that before." Sasha retorts.

"She's not wrong, respect in society is dying. Terry does deserve it too." T amends. TreMarion and Bobby share a look, Bobby saying "I knew what she meant by that." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are giggling and cooing at that moment, those cutting through the split second silence. The statements only take a half hour to be typed, Tynie intenting "I'll be back guys. Thanks for understanding my motives."

As soon as Tynie's out of the room, T uncovers "Tynie's not missed a beat with anything she said. It's all sad, but true." Everyone else that can speak doesn't, they all reply with confirming nods, the babies being the only ones around to make a noise. Returning to her family again, Tynie goes dead silent as the statements are signed just as she prescribed. Leaving the room without a word after that, those get faxed to Terry, Tynie retaining silence until confirmations those faxes went through arrive. "We didn't hurt her.. Did we?" Sasha worries. Bobby gets off the couch as that inquiry ends, aiming to find out the answer straight from his wife.

"They didn't hurt me baby. I just wanted what I said about not going back to being the mama bear to sink into their heads." Tynie relates. Still having their phone on them, Tynie gets texted by Terry "You're always going to be an early sort, aren't you?" "Yeah." Tynie answers, getting back as much is appreciated. Pocketing their phone again, Tynie turns around looking about her office for one of the last times.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, Bobby says nothing as Tynie cries "I couldn't do it for even two years! I'm supposed to be a good example of success for the babies, and I'm not!" Spinning in his arms so their eyes meet, Tynie weeps for a few moments as Bobby caresses her back. What the couple didn't know right yet was T came by to check on Tynie and had overheard that.

"Forgive me for this Bobby. Tynie, sis, you are a success. Trust me; the babies will know what you went through to help provide for them. As for not cutting it as a lawyer for two years, you fought tooth and nail when you didn't deserve to. Not after everything else you've survived, nor with as much as Bobby may have. Truth be told, we love you. None of us wants you thinking you're a failure of any kind, because that's not true. We'd all rather you be happy and relaxed as opposed to being targeted by assholes, and we take that consideration for ourselves on your name. If what I said pisses you off: I won't file the assault and battery charges." T recounts.

Slowly looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie learns "I did not tell him to say that. He's not wrong though." "T, you're really amazing. You know that.. Right?" Tynie asks. T smiles like an idiot and nods, leading the couple across the house. "I need to speak with TreMarion and Sasha... Alone. Bobby and Tynie told me they'll watch the babies." T declares as they get to the living room.

Switching off who has watch over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Sasha and TreMarion also clear from the predominantly neglected drinks. Those three head onto the deck before T says word one, securing the door behind them.

"Tynie's battling a breakdown, guys. She feels like a total failure after what's about to happen to her law practice. I kind of stepped on Bobby's toes too, but the weird part is, he vouched for me. I think that has a lot to do with Tynie's jumpiness: she's terrified of being seen as a hypocritical example to the babies. I'm really worried about her." T releases.

"Son, that stays between us three, unless Terry comes back or contacts us again today. Lord willing your sense about Tynie's battling a breakdown is mistaken. You did right though, by telling us. Tynie wants us to handle things internally, and we will. We'll watch out for our own, that includes Terry. Beyond that, we go back inside and act like this conversation didn't happen. Trust me." TreMarion proclaims.

Going back into the house and locking the deck door, T and Sasha duck into the kitchen to make a meal as TreMarion goes back to the recliner. Looking her father dead in the eyes, Tynie smirks, going cold silent. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again stun the room, as they lay down side-by-side and start to doze off.

TreMarion takes pictures of that, sending them to everyone's phones as Sasha had already programmed all the new numbers to each device, even Terry.

T and Sasha are soon going towards the other family members, trays of food in hand. "Sasha, after we handle this list of shit with Terry: you and I are having a spa day." Tynie insists. "I'll go over and help T with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. that day too." Bobby adds. Sasha gratifies "That sounds like a plan." Soft snores echo across the room, the twins sleeping in their playpen just as they'd lain down.

"Now I need forgiveness. I hate the fact my law career's ending as it is, but T was right. I don't deserve to fight tooth and nail after everything we've survived. Yeah, I did amend what T said, intentionally. I want his truth to cover the entire family. I just feel like a total failure now, because I couldn't hack it as an attorney for two years. Yeah, I had a lot of adversity, but still. I'm nowhere near as strong as the world sees me, not anymore. I've been worn down so much by assholes; pardon the term Sasha, that I really don't want to continue practicing law. The only reason I've not filed to expedite the ending of my law license is to honor a deal I have with Terry. My love of helping others was taken away from me by the very people I intended to assist. You all have no clue how badly that hurts. Bobby has some sense because he's seen me through it. I just hope what I provide the babies is enough to not only care for them, but to also make up for not being a decent professional example of success." Tynie relinquishes in tears.

Sasha leaps off the other couch, rushing to hold Tynie, then saying "T spoke for all of us, sista. You're not a failure. I don't know how to help take this pain away, none of us do. May Bobby forgive me for that one." "Nobody in this house needs forgiveness. As far as I see it, we have everything we can control handled. Tynie, we are all sorry for what you've endured." TreMarion interjects. "Sista, thank you." Tynie whispers, tapping out of the hold. "Hell, you've done the same for us." Sasha approves, going back to the couch. T went cold silent, figuring it best not to blurt his latest idea yet, not after what Tynie just said. The adults eat without further discussion, sharing in drinks as that trend remains, Tynie getting up with Bobby at her side to clear from it later.

Shaking her head a few times, Tynie shows frustration in her eyes as Bobby wraps her hips in his left arm, the then two going back for the living room. Sasha watches the babies' nap, as does TreMarion, T keeping eyes on Tynie with Bobby. Surprising the family, Terry returns, letting himself in.

Locking the door as quietly as he can, Terry comes to the group informing "I won't have to go to court against that coffee shop after all. The owner conceded to our demands, and the settlement check will be on me in a couple days. I'll still need Tynie and Bobby to show for Jakobs' court dates, though. I'm here to give Tynie and Bobby a couple settlement checks that I forgot to earlier. Apparently the coffee shop owner's wife was in charge of hiring, and this lawsuit wasn't the first which came of that. It will, however, be the last. The owner's paying us the settlement and then the shop's done for."

Laying the two settlement checks to the coffee table, Terry gives a wondering look to Bobby. "Terry, I need to speak with you." Sasha requests, catching that expression in passing. Meeting her in a corner of the room, Terry's advised about what Tynie said about being a "professional failure," Sasha concludes "T caught onto this, even though Tynie didn't want us worried. In order to not potentially give the babies a false or snooty entitlement sense, we're handling a lot internally as a family. Unless it's a medical situation, especially an emergency, welfare issues of another kind, or something that we need a mediator for: after we get those papers and tests done, you're effectively retired as an attorney. Tynie came up with that idea, and I think it was one of her last for legal issues. Please tell me that last line can be kept.." "Totally confidential. It's good to know, too." Terry interrupts, guiding Sasha to the couch.

Tynie sees a bit of a scared look on Sasha's face, interpreting "Don't be scared by anything you may have said since I didn't hear the conversation. You're good sis; you went with your gut. Truth be told, I'm glad that wasn't discussed over a phone." "I'm only going to say this: learning what I just did, I'll happily mediate any issues you need me to, and not as your attorney. As a friend of the family. Frankly, your plans are perfect for what they intend to prevent." Terry advises. Tynie starts a different wave: one of relieved sighs.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby mutters "You've done no wrong beautiful." "Terry, Bobby just reminded me of something: stick around and have a drink dude." Tynie blurts. Instead of merely complying, Terry replaces everyone's drinks, serving the family ten minutes later. "We're not only celebrating my retirement with these, we're also honoring the tightened bonds in this family." Terry alters, doing so just loud enough for the adults to hear.

"Dude's a genius!" Sasha cheers. Picking up her glass, Tynie concurs "I'll drink to that one sista!" Terry got himself, T, and Sasha all sodas, standing beside the playpen as he sipped his. "Terry, I've made a decision. Unless it involves what I believe Sasha told you: you can have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. calls you Uncle Terry. Dude, you've earned it." T decrees, raising his glass. "Alright then." Terry certifies, seeing Bobby and TreMarion raise their glasses. After that, the room goes cold silent, Tynie then hearing a breath hitch in Ty-Leah. Dropping her glass, Tynie flies across the room, racing to pick up her namesake. Terry lifts Bobby Jr. out of the playpen as TreMarion pretty much follows Tynie's logic, checking for anything inside it that could choke the babies. "It's clear." TreMarion mentions.

Burping her namesake, Tynie prays "Daddy, I hope you timed saying that right." Ty-Leah spits up on Tynie, T seeing in the spit up that his daughter didn't swallow anything she shouldn't have, him gasping "Thank you God!" Terry runs to Tynie's side, feeling Ty-Leah's forehead as soon as he can. "She doesn't feel warm."

"Daddy, grab that diaper bag! Get rid of all the bottles, formula and breast milk in those bottles too! Do the same with anything else in that diaper bag that's meant to feed Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I don't give a damn if it all clogs my kitchen sink, either! Baby, text us a reminder to get T and Sasha a shoulder-sized cooler! I just thought of something!" Tynie freaks.

Terry hands Bobby Jr. to Sasha, as Bobby and TreMarion leap into action, Terry also keeping eyes on Ty-Leah. Seeing Tynie start to tremble, Terry takes the baby from her and sates "Relax sweetie, you're safe. I'm your Uncle Terry. Aunt Tynie's alright." T gets off the couch, wrapping his arms around a very worried Tynie, swearing "I got you sis..."

Ty-Leah's relaxed in Terry's arms minutes later, Bobby Jr. being just as calm in his mother's embrace. Sitting Tynie down on the couch by Sasha, T attests "Everything's good Tynie. Bobby hasn't sent that text yet because he darted off to check the diaper bag with TreMarion. They're not clogging your drain until Terry gets wind of if that coffee shop staff fucked with the stuff in the diaper bag. If Bobby and TreMarion basically flip us off at the same time, Terry will know what to do and when. If those two shake their heads, Terry's going to stand down." "He's right Tynie." Terry verifies, staring into the kitchen.

Bobby and TreMarion hear that, obeying the plan silently. Fifteen minutes passes before Bobby and TreMarion shake their heads simultaneously, and then start dumping the food and breast milk contents of the diaper bag into the sink. "I've just been told to spend time with my niece." Terry assumes.

Leaning his head down, Terry mentions through his breath "Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie aren't buying that shoulder size cooler for you and your brother. I am. It's part of my way to show you I care." "Sista, don't argue with him on that. He beats me in debates." Tynie warns before Sasha can object. "The woman who once claimed God got outdone in debates with her now knows someone that can outdo her.. WOW!" Sasha chuckles.

Ty-Leah laughs at that exchange, T feeling remorseful about Tynie getting spit up on. "Dude, no. That happening helped us find some shit out. Protecting those babies is more important than my wardrobe will EVER be." Tynie overrides, sensing that. Returning to the group, Bobby mouths "thanks" to T before taking his wife to the other recliner. TreMarion does a deeper check of the playpen, discovering something that concerned him. Sasha reaches into T's wallet, pulling out the receipt, and hands it over to TreMarion. "Yeah, I'm going with you to handle that." Terry eludes noticing the same issue, TreMarion agreeing "I already know why."

Wordlessly, Tynie checks the area around her and Bobby's feet, praying the dropped glass didn't break, then looks for TreMarion's glass. "Yeah, I covered you two on that one before I got Bobby Jr. back in my arms." Sasha laughs, pointing to the coffee table where those glasses were moved.

Recalling what Tynie said about breastfeeding, Sasha does so with Bobby Jr. after T sets her glass down. "She's waiting..." Tynie starts. "To see if Ty-Leah's stomach will settle some first, which is a good call." Terry finishes. TreMarion stashes the receipt for the playpen into his wallet, collapsing the playpen and setting it by Tynie's door prior to checking on the kitchen sink. Discovering Tynie's sink isn't clogged, TreMarion sighs "Thank you Lord!"

Tynie does some recalling of her own, kissing Bobby's cheek before heading into the room that won't be her office for long. Under the changing table, Tynie searches the chamber, hoping to find a couple unused baby bottles. Scoring those, she runs to the living room, kneeling before the mini-fridge. "Damn!" Tynie grumbles, seeing not one ounce of juice or anything safe for a baby's consumption in that appliance. Shutting the door, Tynie sets the new baby bottles to the coffee table. "You'll have more when I make a run sis." Tynie promises. "You're not covering that..." Terry teases, knowing where Tynie went with that remark.

Sitting down by Bobby again, Tynie nods; T and Sasha sharing a confused look. "T, you allowed the babies to give Terry a title that's meant for family. He's acting in that capacity, and that's all I can say." TreMarion discloses. As it turns out, Bobby Jr. gets full and burped just as Ty-Leah's stomach settles a bit, Terry hearing it softly rumble. Handing her son to T, Ty-Leah gets brought to Sasha by Terry. "A little at a time Babygirl.." Sasha worries, seeing her daughter try to eat like a horse. Chanting that a few times softly, Sasha gets Ty-Leah to comply, which relieves Sasha greatly.

"Sorry I freaked guys. Ty-Leah's breath hitching like that scared me. Terry, Daddy: THANK YOU. You know what for." Tynie swears, sending a hand through her hair. "Babe, you don't have to apologize for that. Nobody in this room would have reacted differently, so you've no need to worry." Bobby surmises, taking his wife's hand from her locks. "They're protected very well, Tynie. Bobby's right, don't worry about freaking, as you say. We've all got them covered." Terry verifies.

Ty-Leah's then burped, again impressing her namesake with the loudness. Everyone in the room learns as much when Tynie giggles "She's not going to be a prude." Bobby Jr. having his back petted by T belches behind his sister's, Sasha laughing "Neither of them is." "Terry, you've done a lot today man, and by the sounds of it: you're going to be doing more. Anything else that hasn't been handled or arranged as of right now is being delayed. What came up today has priority, given the fact it affected the babies." TreMarion remarks. "Works with me." Terry concurs, finding a place to sit.

Shocking the entire room, Bobby Jr. reaches for Terry, whom takes him into a loving hold. "Aww, they already adore you Terry." Tynie gushes. Terry's face goes red at that, Bobby Jr. smiling as broadly as he can. Tynie's back is haunched on the couch by Bobby, whom worries about that hurting her without saying so. "I'll be back guys." Tynie later lets out, leaving the room after kissing her husband's cheek.

As soon as she arrives in the master bedroom, Tynie shuts and locks the door, breaking down before moving from the throughway. The grief and frustration somewhat cleansed from her by those tears, the next two things Tynie does are: changing tops, and switching out her cartridge. The top she wore is chucked to the side of the room for now, Tynie figuring quietly to wash or replace it later.

Unlocking the door before she leaves that room, Tynie wipes her face and prays to look composed before her family. Bobby meets her in the hallway, seeing tear streaks on Tynie's face. "Come here.." He whispers, holding his arms wide open. Tynie collapses into the invited embrace, crying again, this time harder than many of the others. Terry, T, TreMarion, and Sasha suspect Tynie's still upset, not mentioning it around the babies. TreMarion turns to the other couple in the family, suggesting "Terry's going to stick by you guys. I have some things to handle that I already promised. When Tynie and Bobby get back in here, let them know." "You got it." Terry assures; T and Sasha repeating that phrase. Seeing himself out of the house, TreMarion totally unloads the van, takes off the plates, and brings that all into the house.

Tynie and Bobby have just returned to the living room as T and Sasha are holding their babies in the slings, T honoring TreMarion's latest plan, when Tynie interrupts "Daddy, the SUV that is now T's is the second vehicle from the left in our garage. Terry's to use the garage door opener after taking the fourth keying from the right off the rack, then he's to switch out the plates. You've done enough for today Daddy. The whole playpen issue is to be resolved when Terry has time after contacting Jakobs again."

Terry and TreMarion nod, then act on Tynie's word, T readying to call a tow truck. "Not until Terry's back in here man, trust me." Bobby requires, getting T to move his hand from the pocket holding his phone. Parking what's now T's SUV before the house after the plates were switched, Terry slips the keys to his pocket as he leaves the vehicle.

Letting himself in again, Terry takes T's keying and switches out the sets of keys, leaving those for the van on the coffee table. "The tow that will be junking the van should arrive within the hour. I'll be using the junking profits to cover the cost of the tow. Until I get that check, the van keys stay on me." Terry informs, pocketing the now-abandoned keying, then setting Tynie's SUV plates face down on the coffee table.

"No offense, Terry. Did Tynie inspire you in terms of planning styles?" Sasha inquires. Tynie laughs with her lips shut, as does Terry, those two nodding in Sasha's view. "By the way, he wasn't offended." TreMarion guesses, Terry pointing right at him as the laughs die off. "Sasha, you did that on purpose." Tynie realizes. "That's a problem.. For what reason?" Sasha snarks.

Face palming, Tynie mutters "I've really rubbed off!" Not trying to spook the twins, everyone stifles their laughter, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. then showing signs of exhaustion. Before TreMarion can say it, there's a tow truck in the driveway, taking Sasha's old van off the property for the last time.

Terry looks over his shoulder, seeing as much, and then stating "I'm to contact Jakobs again midday tomorrow. Like Tynie said, the playpen issue will be handled by me and TreMarion after that. If it's OK with Bobby and Tynie: I'll come by to pick that up tomorrow. We all have one another's new numbers, and everything else to be handled will fall in line behind the court dates with Jakobs and the playpen issue. I hope you all have a safe night, and I'm honored to be "Uncle Terry" to those two precious little ones."

"Terry, as long as you text me and Bobby's phone first you're good for coming to pick up that playpen tomorrow." Tynie responds. "I'll check with you on the playpen issue tomorrow night, Terry. Since Tynie and Bobby are the ones to go to court for the situation with Jakobs, I believe it's best they be reached when that court date is to be." T plots.

"Evidently Terry's not the only one who Tynie's inspired in terms of planning styles." TreMarion supposes. "By the sounds of it, I'm not. You all have a deal. I must go now." Terry confirms. Everyone waves to him as the house is secured by Terry letting himself out. T notices the SUV keys on his ring, giving a curious look to Tynie. "That was ALL Terry dude." Tynie chuckles.

Pocketing those keys, T gets up with Bobby Jr. in his arms, Sasha following with Ty-Leah. "I don't trust that diaper bag anymore."

Sasha concerns, causing Tynie to launch from the couch she and Bobby sat on. "Give me ten minutes, please." Tynie implores. T returns "You got it" before Tynie goes back to the master bedroom. Finding a plain, empty, black leather shoulder bag moments after getting to the master bedroom, Tynie aims to return to the family.

Setting that before Sasha after being gone exactly ten minutes, Tynie recalls "Terry said he's covering the shoulder sized cooler for the twins and replacing some of the items that were in the old diaper bag. This'll get you guys until a more decent time of day for going out and getting a new one comes around." "Wow, thanks." Sasha gasps, TreMarion loading the two new baby bottles into the shoulder bag.

Slinging that to his wrist, T relates "Tynie, you don't need to feel bad that this isn't brand new. We love you for who you are, not for what you can buy. I know you said you only want the babies to roll in top-of-the line, but it'd shatter my and Sasha's hearts if you went broke trying to keep that up. Everything you've done today, some of it with Terry, Bobby and TreMarion's help, has been way more than enough. Please forgive me for saying this, but I'm doing that to honor how you feel about things being sugarcoated." Looking T dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie refutes "Daddy was right; nobody in this family needs forgiveness."

Taking Bobby Jr. from T, Tynie watches Ty-Leah get handed over to Bobby, as TreMarion sees them all out. Again sneaking a keying off the rack, TreMarion locks the house behind everyone. T and Sasha see just what they'll be driving around in these days, as TreMarion assists Tynie and Bobby in getting the twins secured in their car seats. Kissing the foreheads of both babies, Tynie and Bobby whisper "We love you."

Simultaneously shutting the back doors as softly as they can, Tynie goes to Sasha's side and declares "You'll love it sista, believe me. I'll sleep easier knowing you four are safer out on the road now."

T looks over the center console, attesting "You're not alone in that, Tynie. I can tell by the looks on TreMarion's and Bobby's faces, much less the one Terry had before he left." Hugging Sasha as best she could through the window, Tynie whispers "Love you." TreMarion opens the back doors of the SUV, kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s foreheads, and after securing those doors again, heads to wish T and Sasha a good night. "Love you four, but I'm not about to try and hug you through a car window. Neither's Bobby, and Tynie won't be doing that again either. It's really not safe. We all love you." TreMarion concerns, urgently after obtaining consenting nods from T and Sasha. Waving, T and Sasha head home for the night.

Shaking Bobby's hand, TreMarion slips the keying he basically stole off the rack back to the rightful owners. "You did no wrong Daddy, Bobby and I love and trust you." Tynie chides, catching the remorseful look on TreMarion's face. Smiling slowly, TreMarion frets "Are you really OK Tynie?"

"Daddy, I have who matters around me. As for my being "Ok" with how my law practice is ending, I will be. It hurts like a bitch right now, but I know it's for the best. T, Terry, and Sasha are NEVER to know the other reason I'm so quick to allow my law license to lapse. I'm doing it also to prevent you and Bobby from having more stress on your hearts. The reasons I say that are: you have a pace maker, Bobby's already had ONE heart attack, and neither of you deserve to risk anymore heart-related medical issues from the stress that came with my being a practicing attorney." Tynie stipulates.

"You mean to tell me you're giving up on being a lawyer to defend me and Bobby's hearts, on top of the fact you've lost your love of assisting people?" TreMarion poses. "Yes Daddy." Tynie mumbles. "I was just as shocked by that as you are TreMarion. I do back her decision, though." Bobby assures. Smiling proudly, TreMarion concurs "I do too."

Hugging her father, Tynie worries "I failed Mama, the others I've lost that I consider angels, the family, and Bobby with this choice." "Actually, no you didn't. Your motives are pure, your reasons very sound. There's no point in you continuing to practice law when you don't love it anymore. Especially not after everything we've been through." TreMarion overrules. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie hears "Babe, I wasn't alone in believing that. Neither's TreMarion."

Releasing Tynie, TreMarion hugs Bobby, beaming "Son, you've been a miracle for Tynie." "Yeah, we've been that for each other." Bobby brags, the two ending the hug after. Watching TreMarion drive away, Tynie leans against her husband, whose arms go tightly around her waist.

Turning away just as TreMarion's SUV is out of sight, Tynie gets escorted to the house. "Whatever we have to clean up, we do together. There's no way I'm going to let my miracle work like a damn dog." Tynie decrees as Bobby sees her in. "Yes dear." Bobby chuckles, locking up behind them. Tynie clears from all the soda cans and glasses, as her husband hurriedly stashes the plates to her former practice SUV. Remembering she left a spit-up laiden top in the master bedroom, Tynie relays "I'll be back sexy. No rushing please." "You got it." Bobby promises, handling the trash behind her.

Arriving in the master bedroom again, Tynie sees the top she wore earlier, taking it to the laundry room. Soaking that top in a stain remover, Tynie mutters "Worst case scenario is that top gets replaced." Bobby shows up in the laundry room unexpectedly, saying "Just replace it later. Like you said, protecting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. is more important than your wardrobe will ever be." Jolting as she hears that, Tynie squeals "Honey!" The top was still in her hands as Tynie's feet retouched the floor, Bobby snaring it from her grasp and pitching it into a trashcan. Taking Bobby's hands in hers, Tynie smiles more broadly than she has all damn day.

"I'm worried about you sweetheart. I have been all day." Bobby confesses, tugging her closer. "I know, and you're not alone in that. I don't want to be a depressive mess about the end of my law career, yet I also don't want to back out of what I've decided. Terry doesn't deserve that kind of dishonor, nor do you or the family. I've been trying not to break down entirely because I don't know if anyone we love is going to have an emergency strike and need us to be strong. I'm trying to come to grips with the fact my legal career is soon to be over, and at the same time make sure the family sees that I still have it together. Does that make a damn bit of sense?" Tynie replies.

"You've made total sense honey. Now, let it out, fully. I'm here." Bobby resolves, feeling his wife emotionally collapse in his arms. Terry didn't go straight home from Tynie's, instead he's out buying things for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. When that's done, the shoulder-sized cooler is loaded with the items that used to be in Sasha's diaper bag, Terry getting all the kinds meant for people with sensitive skin. "I hope I got this right." Terry worries under his breath at the counter, only to be told of the store's return policy.

Sighing, Terry thanks the clerk and heads for home, for real this time. Deciding against texting T and Sasha so late in the evening, Terry takes that all into his house and scrawls a reminder notice to inform that couple come morning. Checking his house, Terry realizes he had yet to lock the front door after returning, changing that immediately. Preparing for bed, Terry charges his phone, hoping Tynie's really alright.

T, TreMarion, and Sasha go through similar ending-the-day regimens, the only difference being: none of those three adults head to a store at this hour. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are readied and placed in their beds, T and Sasha concerned over them after what happened at Tynie's. Sasha tells her fiancée that she's against moving the babies tonight, T already agreeing as he sets up the baby monitor. Texting himself a reminder to get new batteries soon, T charges both his and Sasha's phones.

"I hope the battery in this thing lasts through the night." T worries, seeing Sasha go for her end table. "Yeah, I covered that already." Sasha giggles, soon handing him a couple of the right sized batteries for the monitors. Replacing those in both monitors before setting the one typically on his end table back in place, T deletes the reminder text, and then kisses Sasha passionately. After their kiss, Sasha covers the couple, as they await slumber and hear the babies again snoring. TreMarion and Terry are asleep moments after their heads hit the pillow, their minds worrying over Tynie.

Back in the laundry room of Tynie and Bobby's, Bobby decides "The rest of the laundry can wait, my love." Nodding from within his arms, Tynie agrees, then being taken out of that room. They wind up in the living room after a short while, Tynie looking Bobby dead in the eyes.

"I didn't want to end my law career... not like this.." She pines, dropping her right cheek to his chest. "I know you didn't baby. I just wish I could take this pain away from you." Bobby regrets. Using their height difference to his advantage, Bobby sees the checks Terry left from those settlements. Lifting her head from his chest, Tynie notices the same thing, reaching back to pocket them. In place of watching her try to bend backwards in getting those, Bobby shakes his head, spinning Tynie to his side. Seeing him stash those in the back pocket of his pants, Tynie wonders quietly about Bobby wanting to make love. Returning to her side, Bobby leans in and undertones "Not tonight, you need me for more than that."

Remorse is written all over Tynie's face when she concedingly nods, then takes his hand into hers. "I didn't think just going into that room would make this so hard. I tried to be strong in front of the others, which is why I cried alone in the master bedroom and did what I could to keep my tears so only you see them. I know that's wrong, but I stand by what I told Daddy about stress and people's hearts!" Tynie vents.

"We all totally understand, honey. You didn't have to go that far, although your reasons are honorable. Trust me sweetheart, everyone would have been alright with you letting that out around them. Matter of fact, I suspect they're more worried since you didn't do that much." Bobby reacts.

"One favor then, before we go to bed, text the others and say I'm as good about that situation as I'm going to be for a while. I think they'll get why I'm having you say that." Tynie theorizes, realizing he was right. "Sure baby." Bobby agrees. Leaving the living room side-by-side, Bobby feels her leaning against him, only to tightly wrap Tynie in his right arm.

They wind up in the master bedroom ten minutes later, Tynie being lead to the bed's edge as Bobby secures the two latest settlement checks in the safe. Soon as he can, Bobby shows at his wife's side, kissing her. Slowly breaking that kiss apart, Tynie witnesses Bobby send the text to everyone except T and Sasha, giving the following reason "I don't want a text alert to wake the babies when it's not an emergency."

TreMarion's awakened by that text, and he answers "Terry and I have to handle the playpen return issue tomorrow, we'll cover explaining it to them then." Terry gets woke up for the same reason, replying "TreMarion's right, it'll be covered. You two will only be needed by me for the court dates for Jakobs, as it stands. We already planned the rest. Bobby you focus on Tynie. She has us all really worried."

"Tell them I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean for that." Tynie mopes, catching that text across the phone's screen. Bobby does, Terry answering "On behalf of the family, I'm saying this. Tynie, we worry because we really care. You've never a reason to regret making us concern over you, please don't believe otherwise." Bobby concludes the conversation with "Thanks. Love you all." Sliding himself up the mattress, he charges their phone as Tynie follows him in sprawling against the bed.

"How's the knee?" She inquires as they lay side-by-side. "It's alright. Letting it breathe has been really good." Bobby resolves. "Good. Honestly, all I want to do right now is relax in your arms." Tynie answers, moving in to hold him close. Tynie's eyes tell more than her mouth dared; speaking of heartbreak so deep no words could explain it anyway.

Bobby learns that with a glance, petting her hair out of her face.

Nothing else said for a time, Bobby alters that with a statement "You were right with what you said to TreMarion. We'll have a lot less stress and bullshit once this part of our life together is done with. I know it cuts you deeply, though. Right now you feel you failed everyone, and you didn't. T was right on that when he said what he did about telling the babies what you and I have done to provide for their future, much less the lengths we're going to. Baby, you forgot one very important heart in your reason for letting this come to be: your own. We all love you, and don't think it's fair that you don't consider yourself in a reason for doing this. That much is actually scaring everyone this side of the twins. I don't mean to upset you, but it's the truth. The best way I see for being alright with this is the same thing we talked about in Hawaii: looking out for us and ours, that includes Terry. I love you baby, and kept this quiet until we were alone." Listening to him, Tynie lets out a couple deep breaths, and then brags "You really are a genius!"

Looking up at his face once more, Tynie catches Bobby smiling like a total ditz. Laughing, Tynie causes him to yet again follow her lead. As those laughs end, Tynie relents "Today's been a bit nuts, but a good kind of nuts. Well, for the most part anyway." "Yeah it has." Bobby confirms.

A few more moments of silence pass before Tynie uncovers "It'll be hard for me to go into that room for a while, which is evidently understandable. I just hope Terry won't need me to renew my law license." "With the plans we made today, trust me: he won't." Bobby ascertains. Tossing her head back a bit, Tynie moans "Ohh Thank you God!" Laying on her right side, Tynie nestles against her husband, centering her right cheek to his chest. Resting his head on the pillows, Bobby assumes she's comfortable, only to be told as much when Tynie smiles so broadly that her jaw nearly pops. "Ya know? In a bit of a twisted sense, today really did turn out a lot better than many of the days we had in Hawaii." Tynie declares.

"It's not twisted when it's true." Bobby overrules. Shortly after that conversation, they fall asleep, Tynie holding him closely through the night. Of course, Bobby returns that regard, knowing she needed to feel him as near her as possible.

Tynie will be over the loss of her legal career, in time. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. shall be provided for in ways that T and Sasha originally didn't see coming, yet they both adored. TreMarion learned a truth about why Tynie's letting her law license lapse, and it's an honorable one. Terry's been given something he'll cherish, being an "Uncle" to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

Yeah, the family put off getting medical tests, advance directives, and their wills done. After learning Tynie's battling heartbreak, or as T put it "Battling a breakdown" about the end of her law career, nobody minded that. The family got a few things replaced, with one being handled tomorrow.

As for the most recent pending court dates, they'll be handled when they're meant to. Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr., Terry and the family are fine… for the most part. Terry's surgery saw to that in a medical sense, as far as they presently know. Since Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are still infants, they don't grasp what's breaking Tynie's heart, which she considers a blessing. Although Tynie put up a brave face for most of her time around the family and Terry, they all know one thing:

Only Time will heal the heartbreak from this….


	132. Ch 132

Title: "Thank God Tynie Has Bobby"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own LO: CI Characters, the others I do.

Bobby felt the tears Tynie cried in her sleep through the night, holding her closely as they fell. Fitfully, she trembled in his hold, rambling while attempting to awaken "I failed everyone. I was given a blessed opportunity by the greatest man I've ever loved, and I totally messed it up. They don't see it like I do, though. I know they love me, Bobby especially, yet I feel absolutely terrible about basically bringing that hell their way. My only other regret is: Not ending my law career sooner. I can't change the past, and at the same time, I don't have the heart or the stomach to practice law much longer. There are two very sacred little ones who see me as perfect, it's in their eyes. I'm not perfect, really. Hell, I'm not even a decent example of professional success. All that hurts my heart more than I can say!"

Caressing her back, Bobby whispers "Baby, tell me. What can I do to take away some of that pain?" "Hold me, for now." Tynie replies, still crying. Tightening his embrace, Bobby says softly "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel better, baby. All you got to do is name it." Holding him with all she has, Tynie goes silent; the only things heard between them for a while are their breathing and heartbeats. The couple's phone going off changes that, Tynie halfway breaking their hold to answer it.

Terry on the other end informs "We've been worried about you Tynie, honestly. I'm coming by after I call Jakobs about the incident from yesterday at the coffee shop." "Dude, I'll be ok with this. Eventually. Whatever you have to or want to do is good with me and Bobby. We trust you like that." Tynie relays. Terry asks to talk to Bobby, Tynie then handing the phone over. "Terry, I have a question. Is there any way you can come by in a couple days to get your will drawn up?" Bobby asks. Recalling instantly what that signaled for Tynie's legal career, Terry answers "Definitely." "Thanks." Bobby chimes, bumping the speaker button with his cheek.

Tynie swears, doing her best to bite back tears "I hate this. I've always done my best to keep everything absolutely equal. Bobby was asked to ask you that, although now it knocks the playing field way off kilter. What I mean by that is: I get to walk away from being a lawyer, and you're stuck coming out of retirement every time a medical professional fucks with the family. Terry, if you can. Forgive me for this. Please." "Tynie, you don't need forgiven. Trust me, this is best for you. In my book, everything is still equal. You may not see it that way right now, but you will. Please have faith in that." Terry refutes. Draping her arms tightly around Bobby's shoulder, she nods, Bobby saying "Man, thanks for calling. Like she said: Whatever you have to or want to do is good with us. As for seeing the others, we will... Just not today." Bobby concludes. Once that's agreed to, Terry hangs up. Settling their phone to Tynie's end table, he feels her slide into his lap, eyes closed and not smiling.

Surprising the couple, Terry lets the family know of their desire to be left alone today by claiming in a text "I'm going over there in two days to have my will drawn up. Tynie's trying to brace herself for doing that, as Bobby told me, my will shall be her first and last as a lawyer. They do love you, and ask that you know they're still available for emergencies. I was told to advise you that they'll arrange another day for us all to be over." TreMarion's the first to respond, saying "She's heartbroken. This happening has depressed her, Terry. I know my kid. She never turns down a chance to be social otherwise. I will admit, the reason you gave made sense." T adds "Terry, I don't mean to be rude. I and Sasha are considering this a mix of what you and TreMarion said. Thank God she has Bobby."

Reading those answers, Terry realizes "She did almost cry in the call, told me she felt everything as it's now set up is discriminatory against me, but not in those exact words. Tynie's always strived to keep things equal, and she hates this not being on that kilter. You're right T, Thank God She has Bobby. TreMarion, thank you for alerting me about that. Delete this conversation as soon as you can, I don't want Tynie risking seeing it." T and TreMarion concur, and then send love, and then everyone rids of their copies of the conversation. Setting their phones aside, T, TreMarion, and Terry all go about the rest of their household's morning regimens.

Sasha's briefed by T as they care for the babies, her muttering "You were right, Thank God Tynie has Bobby." Tynie and Bobby are still in bed at this point, her being held as strongly as he can manage. Gazing into her eyes, he learns everything that wasn't yet said, taking Tynie by the hand and leading her to the Jacuzzi tub. Setting that all up before she disrobes, Bobby throws in some jasmine and lavender scented oils, praying those soothe Tynie.

Smiling at him, Tynie watches the love of her life stand aside and escort her into the jet-raging waters. Watching her lean back, Bobby kisses his wife, hoping a little affection betters her mood. As they separate the kiss, Tynie giggles a bit, giving Bobby's worried mind and heart a break. "You enjoy this." Bobby requests. "I will, and when I'm done: it's your turn." Tynie retorts, getting back "Yes my love." Leaving the room by walking backwards, their eyes lock until Bobby's over by their phone. Pocketing that device, Bobby hollers "Hey babe, you wearing that protector strap?"

"Honey, I next-to-never take it off. Ya never know when we could be stuck in bad weather or something." Tynie yells back. Nodding at that, Bobby heads off to make them something to eat. Entering the kitchen about ten minutes later, he's surprised to see Terry's handling their meal. "Before you say it, I wanted to. I'll deal with Jakobs later today if not tomorrow. His assistant said Jakobs is pretty well swarmed in court appearances over the next couple days, so I may be handling that as a squeeze-in appointment." Terry informs.

Sitting at the kitchen bar, Bobby wordlessly concedes, giving the family lawyer a worried look. "I know man, we all do. TreMarion told us. I know Tynie didn't want him to, yet I also know this family won't lie or hide shit from me. By the way, I'm not helping TreMarion return that playpen. I'm replacing it entirely. Last night ended in a high honor for me, and I'm going to prove my worthiness of it any way I can." Terry advises.

Remembering what the couple said about "Whatever you have to or want to do" Bobby remains silent. Tynie's sitting back in the jasmine and lavender scented waters as that occurs, crying while being totally alone. Sensing his wife needed him closer, Bobby says "Terry, I'll be back." Nodding as the breakfast was taking a bit longer to cook than he expected, Terry watches Bobby race to the master bedroom. Showing up before his wife in moments, Bobby sees Tynie wiping away tears furiously. Disrobing to join her, Bobby relays "Honey, I'm sorry it took me so long to come back. You have a surprise coming, when you're ready for it." Entering the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby adds "I couldn't talk Terry out of it."

Again wrapping her in his arms, Bobby feels Tynie bear hug him, then the tears return. "Tell me..." Bobby worries under his breath.

"I was really dumb for believing the end of my legal career wouldn't hurt. All the hell and adversity we've survived when I practiced put me under the impression this would be a clean and easy break. The only thing I've broken is everybody's hearts. You all were so fuckin' proud and happy when I became a lawyer, you especially. Now, you blame yourself for that test entering our home and lives when you shouldn't. You blessed me with that opportunity, Bobby. I was too weak hearted and still am, to have fully capitalized on it. Too much got taken away from me too fast; you know what I mean by that. I always thought I was much tougher than this, now I know I've been lying to myself for years on that one. I'm so sorry I'm like this..." Tynie declares, her tones reeking in heartbreak.

"We are still proud of you, baby. I don't blame myself for anything other than not advising you to stop practicing law sooner. I just wanted you to not have a regret, that's all. I know that doesn't justify what I didn't do; I hope you can forgive me for it. Tynie, we love you for YOU. Everything else you can do, or give, is just material or symbolic of your love. It does break my heart to see you like this, yet it also relieves me to know you're not bottling anything up. If that makes any sense. Oh, and in terms of you being tough, you have been. Through way more than I ever wished you to endure. I don't know if you'll believe me after what's happened, but you won't have to be tough like that ever again. I'll see to it myself. I need to, because you need kept from going through that kind of hell again. I should have done more in that regard during all that happening, honestly." Bobby responds.

Slowly lifting her head, Tynie vows "You're forgiven, I believe everything you said. Babe, I hate to say this: The sooner I can end my legal career the better. Not just for me, but for everyone. Especially you. By the way, you made total sense." Bobby gives a short smile, concurring "On that one, unfortunately, you're right."

Starting to calm from the storms of tears, Tynie poses "Exactly what can we do for Terry to thank him for this surprise?" "I really don't know." Bobby answers; the two then getting out of the Jacuzzi tub. Bobby shuts that down as Tynie goes for the towels, both deciding without a discussion to hurry up getting dried off and dressed. Managing both tasks in less than ten minutes, Tynie goes to get their phone from the pocket of Bobby's last-worn shorts as he grabs one of her cartridges.

Hoping to deter his wife from attempting to sniff out the surprise, Bobby puts on cologne, leaving Tynie in wait of him for a few minutes. Holding her closely from behind at his return, Bobby feels his wife lean against him, taking in that scent. Spinning on her toes, Tynie kisses Bobby's neck briefly, beaming "Damn you smell good!" "Thank you baby, you do too." Bobby gleams, altering their embrace so the two hold hands. Tynie snugly wraps his beltline in her right arm, causing her husband to release that hand and lead the way to the kitchen, stealing concerned glances every step of the way. Sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder, Tynie's not-so-broad smile is infectious, Bobby soon sporting a similar one.

Terry has the entire kitchen bar overtaken with breakfast and coffee, admitting "I didn't know how Tynie took hers, so I loaded it with chocolate sauce and sugar." "You didn't know how I take my coffee my ass! You totally guessed it!" Tynie snarks. The two are soon after standing on one side of the kitchen bar, Terry on the other, as he goes to get a chair from by the couple's predominantly-unused kitchen table.

Settling before the meal moments later, Terry lets Tynie know the latest with Jakobs and those court dates. "Relax brother. As long as Bobby and I get texted the day, time, and courtroom with at least a few hours' notice: we're good. Other than that, we meant what we said about what you want to or have to do." Tynie recounts, getting Terry to nod. After that, they eat in silence, Terry and Bobby keeping vigilant eyes on Tynie.

Catching that, she decrees "Honey, Terry, please relax. I don't want either of your hearts to have extra stress on them. If I need something, you'll be told." Terry and Bobby nod, saying nothing until after the meal's ended. Just as Tynie gets up to clear from it all, Terry shakes his head, Bobby kissing her cheek. "I have a feeling about why you were going to do that. You two go kick back on the couch. I got this." Terry mandates.

Arising from the kitchen bar together, Tynie and Bobby obey, neither speaking as they partially cross the house. Plopping onto the couch side-by-side, she curls up in Bobby's arms, resting her head on his chest. "I never wanted to be depressed in your presence Bobby, unless it was after a funeral. I yearn to be happy, have our paradise back... In full. I know you're happy about my not bottling this up, I don't like the notion that my being down as I am could bring your loving heart extra stress. You know of my fears…" Tynie agonizes. "Baby, what can I do to make you feel better?" Bobby poses, stroking her hair. Terry'd come into the living room silently, as the dishwasher was started, hearing Tynie admit to what TreMarion warned.

Kneeling before the couple, Terry amends "Bobby means what can we do to make you feel better. Tynie, you're not a burden. I know you're concerned over stress being on our hearts, and that's really sweet of you. Thing is, you've been there for me when I was down. Now's my turn." "Terry, I'm in no state right now to do your will. I know Bobby asked for a couple days on my behalf, but it may take longer for this pain to go away. Please understand." Tynie mopes. "I already do." Terry assures, getting off his knees and going for a recliner.

Getting texted by T and TreMarion, Terry replies to both "Not today guys, trust me. They do love you though." TreMarion advises T "Only in emergencies, man. Trust me and Terry on this one." T resolves "We do trust you two. We also love you... And them." Terry concludes "They love you too."

"One more reason I'm sticking around here: I'm having your office converted into a room for the twins. The music room and one of the guest rooms will be switched out, as Sasha advised me before I came over, that the guest rooms are on the second floor. I say we do my will AFTER everyone gets those tests done, I go for my follow-up, and the family has their wills and advanced directives done. Tynie, if anyone else asks if you're currently practicing law: you tell them a very strong No. Bobby, from now on, you make damn sure she does NOT have her bar card on her when you two leave this place. Trust me." Terry announces to the couple. Tynie lifts her head from Bobby's chest like a shot, attesting "Terry, you're a fuckin' GENIUS!" Blushing, Terry responds "Thanks."

Looking into her husbands' eyes, Tynie elaborates "I don't know how the man did it, but what you and I just heard was actually rather liberating for me. What I mean by that is, I'm still honoring my word to Terry, yet the world won't be as likely to come thrashing our door with that bullshit. I've taken Terry's word as attorney's orders for both of us, dear. I'm still saddened about how my legal career is ending; now I have a way to keep that close to the vest when we're out in public. T was absolutely right in giving Terry the OK to be called Uncle Terry by the twins. Dude's totally earned it."

"You mean liberating for us." Bobby alters, going in for a kiss. Nodding as she met lips with him, Tynie gave Bobby her answer. Terry waited for the people who were to make the room switch out happen; silently grateful he had a gun on his hip. Breaking off the kiss a bit later, Tynie poses "Baby, how do you feel, honestly?"

"I feel good knowing we have that settled. I'm still worried about you though." Bobby admits. Petting his cheek, Tynie gasps "Ohh honey..." Seeing a huge truck parked in their driveway, Terry orders "Whatever you two do: do not leave each other's side. I got this." "Sure thing man." Tynie promises, seeing their lawyer go to the door with his sidearm visible. Considering all the times adversities and assholes were on the other side of the door, Terry's impressed when that trend isn't upheld this time.

Escorting the troupe of furniture people across the house, the plan to "Switch out" rooms is soon underway. The practice-related furniture is cleaned out, with a lot of the items in it bagged for the trash. The only things not bagged were Tynie's cartridges, and anything directly connected to her being a lawyer that was framed. Less than an hour later, Tynie's office is totally redone, the laptops being on Terry. Without a word, those get set to the kitchen table as the practice's fax machine is taken out. As for the music room and guest room; that exchange is taking a bit longer, given the fact the furniture's being taken by hand up and down a flight of stairs.

Tynie and Bobby are still cuddled up, her elating as all that's witnessed "Terry, you get shit DONE man!" Terry chuckles "Yeah, I know." All the furniture guys keep silent, focusing on their job of getting Tynie's practice-related furniture taken from the house. Beyond that, the other rooms were handled in peace, Terry covering his sidearm with his shirt before checking what used to be Tynie's office.

The bagged items were in a corner of the room, all the other furnishings aligned so there's plenty of room for two adults to maneuver around. Going through those bags, Terry determines it all should be trashed, handling that himself.

Coming back inside a bit later, Terry takes the framed items related to Tynie's law practice and stashes them in a hall closet for now. Returning to the couple, Terry sees Tynie's face has a glow to it that wasn't there earlier. "Thank you..." Tynie whispers to Bobby, pecking his cheek. "Tynie, be honest. Are you really feeling a little better?" Terry frets. "On the entire topic you're implying, I'm as good as I'm going to get for now." Tynie confesses. "Yeah, that's what you think." Terry evades. Tynie's jaw gapes, then Terry requests "You two, come with me..." Getting off the couch together, the couple obeys, Terry nervously leading them across the house. Waving around the new room for the twins a few moments later, Terry stands aside as Tynie walks in first, her then squealing "Holy Shit on a stick... This room kicks ass!"

Scanning the room from behind her, Bobby commends "Nicely done man." Turning to the two men in the house, Tynie cheers "You're already one hell of an Uncle to the babies, Terry!" "Beautiful, Terry's not done yet. Thing is, what he wants to do next isn't around this house." Bobby relates. Hugging the family lawyer tightly, Tynie whispers "Thank you man." Tapping out, Terry mutters "No problem, Bobby didn't lie. I must go now."

Escorting Terry across the house, Tynie giggles like an airhead, appeasing both men in the house. "You did it man, seriously. Thank you." Bobby applauds. "No problem." Terry chimes, seeing himself out.

Securing the home behind him, Tynie and Bobby witness the family lawyer-turned-Uncle for the twins drive away. Standing before her husband, Tynie nearly apologizes when Bobby says "No need for that, dear. It's taken care of, thanks to Terry and his orders. I know you've tried to keep your being a lawyer private before, but it didn't work. Something tells me this time it will, and that Terry's about to land on the news to further assure as much."

"Why can I totally see that coming?!" Tynie kids, leading him to the couch. Their phone had been on her the entire time, going off as they again sat down. Terry texts, mandating "Whatever you do, don't go against what you're about to hear me say on TV. It's in your best interest, trust me. Our deal still stands. I'm due to go live in five minutes."

Replying with complicity, Tynie goes for the remote, turning on the entertainment center just in time. Terry's in front of a slew of media that aren't on her property, swearing in no uncertain terms that if ANYONE comes up on Tynie, Bobby, a member of their family, or him trying to get Tynie to be their lawyer: He's taking it as grounds to get the D.A. against that person for virtually every high caliber felony in the books. When asked why he decreed that, Terry howls "You work in the media and have NO Clue what has been brought against my client every time she was someone's attorney, let alone what transpired with her legal Project.. SERIOUSLY?!"

The media representatives give a deer in headlamps look after that's stated, Terry standing back from the podium. Jakobs goes to the podium, intervening with "All he'll have to do is call me DIRECTLY, and those charges and criminal cases WILL happen! If you don't want yourselves, your family and friends, your media outlets, and their parent companies named as FELONY accessories: you best NOT question this any further!"

The press conference abruptly ends on that note, every member of the media leaving in a frenzy, which is noticed when the cameras are all suddenly shut off. Watching that all happen, Tynie beams "It's official: Jakobs kicks ass!" The couple's phone is still in Tynie's hand, going off as Bobby shuts down the entertainment center. Learning Terry gave Jakobs their number; Tynie brags "I saw everything, man. You're amazing! My husband, family, Terry, and I simply cannot thank you enough for this!"

Jakobs resolves "No problem. I'm just sorry it took your counsel going that far for you to apparently feel peace about this situation." "Respect and dignity are dead in society Jakobs, which is why Terry had to do that. When you need us in court: text this number the day, time, and courtroom. I say that because I'd really rather not risk my infant nephew and niece being around a process server." Tynie considers. "Not a problem." Jakobs concurs, hanging up.

Moaning in relaxation as she sets the phone down, Tynie relays "I just felt more freed about this decision than I saw coming." "You said it yourself, baby. Dignity and respect are dead in society. You were right on something else too: we really can't thank Jakobs enough for doing that. I'm glad you feel more freed now than you did before about this too." Bobby restates.

Terry and Jakobs are heading into a meeting at Jakobs' office as those two have that conversation, unbeknownst to the couple as of right now. The discussion driving that meeting at its start is everything Tynie's endured, emphasizing the circumstances against her professionally speaking in the past year.

Stunned, Jakobs mentions "I'm tired of how the media likes to hound people mercilessly, contorts, and otherwise warps the truth. They don't know when to let up, which is why I said what I did. It's really pathetic you had to have me call a press conference in the first place to give Tynie peace about the way her legal career is ending. Tynie was right: dignity and respect ARE dead in society. Honestly, I place the blame for Tynie's decision squarely on those who did this to her."

Terry replies backing that regard, adding "By the way, she meant what she said about texting her related to the court dates. I just hope this doesn't cost you your career." "If it does, I will have ended my legal profession with an honor. Don't you worry about me, focus on them." Jakobs requires. Shaking Jakobs' hand, Terry agrees, the two then ending their meeting.

About to head home, Terry texts T and TreMarion, reminding them not to go to Tynie's today. Already knowing why, T plans "I was thinking about having us all go over there either this weekend or next week. On top of this, those two really didn't have the greatest vacation." TreMarion affirms "T read my mind." Terry notes that, concluding the conversation with "Tynie and Bobby send their love. We'll see each other either this weekend or next week." Everyone in that conversation either pockets or charges their phone after that, Terry at last heading back to his house.

Tynie and Bobby didn't have a clue about those happenings, her sliding into his lap silently. As soon as his arms go tightly around her waist, Tynie mentions "I don't know whether to cry or desire a celebration, now that everything's pretty much handled for the time being." "Trust me sugar, Terry'd want us to celebrate. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the others coming over this weekend for that very reason. Tonight though, it's just you and me." Bobby attributes. "The man DOES know how to get shit done." Tynie agrees.

Before they kiss once more, the phone goes off again, Terry texting "By the way, the family wants to come over either this weekend or next week. I told them we have reasons to celebrate that I'd rather be shown when they arrive at your place." Tynie sees that across the screen, and kiddingly asks "Hey Terry, did you know Bobby read your mind on that?!" Terry's answer "LOL! You two try and have a good night. We know when to contact and what for. They love you." Tynie doesn't answer that right off, showing the entire conversation to Bobby. Laughing together, she feels him reach around to switch out the cartridges, doing so just in the nick of time. Tynie sets their phone down, at the same time concluding the most recent conversation with "We love them too. Thanks Terry. For everything."

Turning on their entertainment center again, Tynie sees a news story that basically says Jakobs' and Terry's tag team of legal threats caused quite the stir, leading to several media types resigning. Not only did it do that, but the people who saw that press conference all went in on a "boycott" of Tynie Goren Attorney at Law, valid for life. Since that boycott of sorts is on the news with those in it attesting everyone they know is a part of that, Tynie proclaims "Halle-Goddamned-lujah!"

Hearing that, Bobby reaches for the phone, calling Terry. "Man, did you just see the news?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I did. Why?" Terry poses back. "Baby, repeat your reaction." Bobby desires, holding the phone away from his ear. Tynie does, Terry laughing "I kind of figured you'd say that!" "Terry, we love ya and what you've done. Bobby and I are basically unavailable unless it's urgent until morning, at the very least." Tynie finalizes. "Have a good one then." Terry settles, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Bobby gets his right ear leaned into by Tynie. "You've been marvelous to me, as always. Honestly, I'm feeling better right now than I have all fuckin' day." She whispers, petting his thigh. "Excellent." Bobby mutters, both smiling broadly.

Turning her head so their eyes meet, Tynie gets off the couch and shuts down the entertainment center. "Come with me..." She implores, Bobby immediately leaving the couch to honor that request. Taking her into a tighter hold as they walk across the home, Bobby quietly prays for Tynie's night to be a decent one. When they get to the master bedroom, Tynie diverts just long enough to charge their phone. Changing into swimwear, they meet up ten minutes later. Conversation is temporarily avoided by both of them, each separately wanting peace around the other.

Setting the Jacuzzi to the maximum jet speed upon their arrival, Bobby at last wonders "Baby, truthfully, what's on your mind?" "I have so many unanswered questions. Yet, at the same time, I don't want to cry anymore. I know for a fact if I start railing off those questions, you'll be wiping away my tears. After Terry and Jakobs' did that today, I got a message they didn't elaborate on. I'm not supposed to wallow in the fact my law career is ending; I'm supposed to let it be done and move on. Not only that, but we as a couple and a family to have OUR lives as we see fit. No nosy bastards, no slews of disrespect near-constantly shoved straight in our faces, just living as we desire. Another part of that implied message was directed at you sweetheart, that one being: you're not supposed to self-berate or otherwise kick your own ass over how this has come to be. I got that confirmed when Terry laughed at my reaction to the latest newscast. Am I making a damn bit of sense?" Tynie expounds.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Bobby emphatically celebrates. "I thought you knew: I have my moments." Tynie kids.

From there, the two get in the Jacuzzi, allowing the latest discussion to be the only one for a while. Affections shared as they mellow out in the jets for a bit, Tynie happily rests against Bobby. "Oh, there was ONE more part to the not-so-disclosed message I got. Terry and Jakobs' are a ferocious legal team, and anyone who tests their plan is a fuckin idiot!" She recalls as they take a break from the romances. "No doubt about that." Bobby commends, playing with her hair.

Reaching out to toy with his curls, Tynie laughs, her husband yet again following her. Soon after the laughs stop, Tynie discovers "Baby, I think I know why Terry went that far today around here. He sensed that it'd be easier for me to move on from being a lawyer if what we wanted to change that room into was done. I know he gave other reasons, but I haven't been able to shake this notion since he left our house. Terry's amazing for it all, really. I stand by what I said about T giving Terry the OK to be considered the babies' Uncle. The man has redefined earning it."

Bobby's jaw drops, as he composes that expression, Tynie learns "Honey, you read Terry like a novel on that one." "In that case, I say we honor what he last directly told me by having a good night as best we can." Tynie confirms. With that said, the couple gets out of the Jacuzzi, Tynie shutting it off behind them.

Returning to the master bedroom together after another ten minutes passes, Tynie plans "You've done more than enough today sexy. I've got something special for you. Of course, that means after we get back into our clothes, you're to be laid out on the bed relaxing." Kissing her passionately, Bobby defers a verbal answer, and at the same time makes Tynie's knees weak. Catching her, Bobby starts the descension of the kiss's power and depth, entirely out of a sudden worry. As they break that love display off, Tynie concerns "Oh sweetie, I'm alright. My knees were weakened by the power of your love, nothing else. Honestly. Yeah, you definitely need to lay back and relax. The past couple days I've had you jumpy and worried over me, more so than usual."

Steadied on her feet minutes later, they split off the embrace to change outfits, chucking the swimwear into a nearby hamper. Leading him to the bed, Tynie insists Bobby lean against her as she has him over the past couple days, doing so by tightening the one-armed hold they share. Sitting on the edge together after a couple minutes go by, Tynie looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes.

"Leave the phone charge, my love. The others know we love them, and that tonight is just you and me. Besides, what I have planned doesn't involve ordering any meals." She advises. "Yes love." Bobby confirms, getting up to adjust his frame as being fully laid out on the bed. Watching him, Tynie promises "Although you don't see it this way, I'm going to make up for every second you've doubted protecting me. My heart's swearing I don't have a choice in the matter. Not after all we've been through." That promise breaks Bobby's heart, as much proven when the smile he wore evaporates.

Jolting to a seated position, Bobby returns "On that one, your heart's mistaken. There has never been, nor shall there ever be, any kind of debts between us." Rushing to his side, Tynie releases "I'm trying so hard to take the first steps of moving on from that entire situation, baby. I just want to be your wife, the one who dotes over you, and makes you happy. I don't want you worrying about me the way you have lately, with emphasis on these past couple days. Yeah, I did wake up depressed, but that's been covered already. I know we don't have debts with each other, yet I wanted to show you remorse for putting you through that shit! I'm supposed to be your living-incarnation of Paradise, not a repeated heartbreaker!"

Resting his elbows on her shoulders, Bobby retorts "We take those steps together, honey. I don't want you trying to do that thinking for even a second that you have to go it alone. Yeah, I do worry about you. Babe, that's because I love you. All the heartbreaking we've shared won't be as often or as deep once that stress is totally out of our lives, either. The best things we can do right now are: go with the plan Terry devised earlier, enjoy our time not only alone together but with the family."

"Yes love." Tynie mutters, sliding her hands onto Bobby's wrists. Slipping her hands to his, Tynie guides Bobby from the bed to the kitchen. Stopping just short of the kitchen table, she pulls him closer, the two wrapping their arms around one another's hips. Swaying with her in that embrace, Bobby tries to continue lightening Tynie's mood by slow dancing with her. "Thank you for being my rock, my stability, my protector, my inspiration, my everything, and for not once leaving me to try going it alone." Tynie gratifies under her breath. "You're welcome beautiful." Bobby accepts. Resting her head on his right pec, Tynie looks up, catching Bobby smiling down on her. "After everything, I must say I'm constantly grateful to God that I have you." Tynie admits. "I'm just as grateful to God to be yours." Bobby reiterates, escorting her to the kitchen.

They share a look, and prior to Tynie trying to overtake making the next meal, Bobby shakes his head. Conquering that task at one another's hips from that moment, Tynie's halted and whisked to the kitchen bar.

Serving her first, then him when it's done, Bobby hears Tynie premeditate "Should we make love tonight, I'm going to slip into one of the sexy lingerie outfits I didn't get to wear on our vacation. Then, I'm going to sleekly slide onto the bed and offer myself to you, in honor of absolutely EVERYTHING you've ever done for me." "When we make love tonight, we share that offer, and that honor." Bobby corrects, sitting next to her. Anxiously awaiting the sight of Tynie in sexy lingerie, Bobby leans his lips to her ear, undertoning huskily "I can hardly wait..."

"After dinner, my King." Tynie taunts, the two then eating without conversation. Finishing dinner simultaneously, they leap to clean up, Bobby's anxiety for what Tynie offered noticeable in every step until that chore's done. In place of having him meet her in the master bedroom, Tynie escorts her husband there, checking him out. Returning the favor, Bobby blushes, the two crossing the house a bit faster than earlier.

Winding up in the master bedroom at each other's sides not too long after they'd left the kitchen, Tynie sees Bobby reach back to close the door. "Before we make love, I want to do something." Bobby eludes, heading for the mini-fridge in their room. While she waits for him, Tynie heads for the still-packed luggage, searching for the "perfect" lingerie outfit from that stash.

Changing while Bobby's back remained turned to her, Tynie walks up to the edge of the bed and takes a seat. As he shut the mini-fridge door with his elbow, Bobby looks up, seeing just what his wife's now wearing. With his hands full, Bobby whistles, getting Tynie to jolt. Setting a medium sized bottle of Chamblis to the end table on his side, putting their phone on the charger, then setting down two wine glasses, Bobby implores "Don't be so nervous, you're sexy." Blushing, Tynie approaches him, getting Bobby to reach out for her.

Sitting on the bed at her right hip once their hands entangle in a hold, Bobby hears "Relax honey, this part I've got." Laughing shortly as she pours the wine, he smiles, being served first. Grabbing her glass, Tynie hears "I love you so much. I'm grateful to God that you're mine, every single day. I know we've been through way more than our share of adversity. Yet I want you knowing I'll do ANYTHING to keep you happy, loved, provided for, and safe. Tynie, My Queen, I know you don't want me to apologize for any of that anymore, nor do you desire me to feel responsible for it. I'm really trying not to, but I feel the Paradise in life I've vowed to you has repeatedly come up short. I'm totally killing the mood by saying this."

Each one taking a sip of the wine, Tynie contests "You're not killing any moods Bobby, My King. You went with your heart, told me what I've wanted to hear for a while now. Baby, please believe me. I love you, and am grateful to God to be yours every day. If anything, you just showed me something else to honor you for: that being you'll never hide shit from me. Well, shit that isn't meant to be a surprise in the first place." Bobby had basically downed his wine after most recently speaking, setting his glass aside in total shock at her answer.

"If you can't tell, I've been thinking about that all damn day. After all the shit that's hit us, I sensed you and I would have this conversation. I'm just glad as hell it's turning out a lot better than I expected. Honey, there's really no point in mentioning that adversity ever again, because all that will do is bring us both to the point of worrying unnecessarily over you and I as man and wife. I'm not trying to be crass or bitchy about that, I'm trying to end that era's notion in our lives once and for all. I need you to follow my logic on this one, that's all." Tynie swears, finishing hers.

"You know I'll follow you in any way I can. You're right, about everything." Taking her glass from her hand, Bobby sets it next to his, briefly kissing Tynie before putting away the wine bottle. Watching him every step of the way, Tynie whistles, getting Bobby to smile.

Kicking the mini-fridge shut, he undresses, Tynie sprawling against the bed as she awaits her husband's return. Sliding onto the bed, Bobby tries to massage Tynie's feet, only to have them pulled away.

"No need for that baby, come here..." Tynie objects seductively. Pouncing towards her, Bobby obeys, receiving a wild kiss moments later. Grabbing his shoulders, Tynie starts pawing down her husband's back, moaning into his mouth. Bobby's hands are all over her front, pulling, feeling, and ripping at the lingerie outfit, her mouth also getting moaned into.

Slowly breaking up the kiss, Tynie gives Bobby a wanton smile. Guiding her back onto the mattress, Bobby returns the expression, only to feel his back relieved of her grasp. Sending her hands through his hair, Tynie smiles, batting her eyes at Bobby. "Soon enough baby..." Bobby taunts, again toying with her outfit. The way his hands roam her figure is electrifying and seductive, Tynie moaning with every run of Bobby's fingers. Delaying their lovemaking is sweet torture to her; Bobby insisting in actions that tonight's intimacy is going to be enjoyed a bit slower than usual.

"You're so sexy..." Bobby howls, taking in every inch of Tynie and that lingerie still. "So are you..." Tynie purrs, licking her lips and checking him out. Next thing she knows, Bobby has the outfit in his grasp, taking it off of her just as slowly as he felt it up.

Chucking that to the side of the room, Tynie feels her body liberated of the lingerie, but at the same time brimming with need for Bobby. Hovering over her, Bobby watches as his wife reaches out, aiming her hands for his chest. Touching him just as patiently paced as she was after the kiss, Tynie gives Bobby every second of the sweet torture she just lived. Groping his dick, Tynie hears Bobby howl and moan, only to hear those louder when she pets it. Spreading her legs widely, Bobby feels himself being guided to his wife's core. "Long and strong tonight baby..." Tynie desires, sliding her hands to his hips. Entering her slowly, Bobby swears "You got it..."

Thrusting himself in all the way to the hilt, their lovemaking pace begins just as Tynie wished. Kissing all over her breasts, Bobby leaves a pair of hickeys, only to receive two from Tynie against his chest. "I've needed this..." He growls. "Baby, me too..." Tynie moans, again pawing his back. Slowly thrusting inside her, Bobby hears Tynie mewl and moan at the feel of his member bulging and pulsing in her depths. Tynie praises in a few moans "Ohhh, you're so exquisite... The way you make love to me is perfect." Not having heard his wife do so in a while, Bobby dares huskily "Talk dirty to me baby..." Sultrily toned, Tynie admits intimate desires that have yet to be lived. "Ohh damn..." Bobby growls, his erection worsening in her depths. As Tynie looks him dead in the eyes, those slow thrusts remain given, only to witness her husband lean his lips to her left ear.

"We'll definitely do all that..." Bobby huskily whispers, nibbling on her earlobe after. Hurriedly grabbing the back of his head, Tynie dares in a seductive voice "Talk dirty to me sexy..." Bobby complies, describing his not-yet-lived fantasies in a deep tone. "Ohhh hell yeahh." Tynie howls, feeling her husband pick up the pace of his thrusts. Gritting his teeth, Bobby grabs his wife's legs, tightly wrapping them around his waist. Tynie races her hands to his shoulders, pawing down her husbands' chest, raking her fingers every inch of the way.

Bobby doesn't need to hear how close she is to release, Tynie's core muscles hollering that message by clamping down on his member. The way that feels on him causes Bobby to get fiercer, Tynie left only able to brokenly moan. Releasing his jaw from the tightness of having his teeth gritted, Bobby groans as she goes from raking his chest to clawing at his back.

Dropping his lips to Tynie's in the blink of an eye, Bobby makes it impossible for either of them to holler out when orgasm strikes.

Deepening the kiss more by the second, each one yet again moans into the other's mouth as they share in a release. Tynie's legs get dropped to the bed before the kiss ends, Bobby then wrapping his arms around her neck. Ending the most recent kiss, Tynie gazes into her hubby's eyes, learning exactly what he didn't say.

Guiding him on top of her, Tynie drags her legs under Bobby's, then bragging "That was exquisite, just like my man." Before he can protest, she has a finger pushed against Bobby's lips, continuing "Yeah, I did desire for our lovemaking to be long and strong. Thing is, I also violated our arrangement about just allowing the mood to strike us when I did that. As for the dirty talking, I've missed it, and a lot of my fantasies came from the fact that I've made you go without. I know you're being a gentleman about it, but I do not like the idea of the sexiest man alive not having those needs met. We may not always make love, but dammit I'm not going to keep doing that to you. To my heart it's wrong, and for once, my head agrees. Did I mention what I've said applies to me as well, given the fact I can sense you're about to say that?"

Letting her remarks sink in, Bobby's eyebrows raise, as the intrigue Tynie rendered him in registers, at the same time he feels her finger removed from his lips. "Honey, that was sheerly phenomenal. You've been absolutely right about everything. Thank you so much for opening my eyes." Bobby replies, still a bit stunned.

"Hey now, you've opened my eyes more times than I care to admit. I'm merely returning the favor. Yeah, you are a genius, and I strive to keep you on your toes intellectually. However, I want these steps away from that entire sect of our lives together to have some times where each of us opens the others' eyes. That way, we can share in our intelligence. Hopefully, Sasha and T catch us doing that on some scale, so they don't feel it's a bad thing for whenever they get married." Tynie plans. "I'll agree with that. Beautiful, I've been thinking. I've noticed you worry about "violating arrangements" a lot, and I don't want that stress on your heart or your mind. Please, let's just follow what the situation unfolds with. The less stress we have now, the better: for both of us." Bobby concurs. "Like I said, you're a genius!" Tynie elates, kissing his lips briefly.

Just as Tynie was going to deepen the kiss, their phone rings with T on the other end. Answering it, Tynie learns the other couple in the family's considering eloping. "Why?" Tynie poses. "Sasha doesn't want you worried about the wedding after all you've been through. She feels bad that you had all that happen, especially since she's already been married once on your land." T answers. "Dude, if you can, put your end of this on speaker." Tynie mandates.

T obeys, Tynie then saying "Sasha, we are family. I do not want you eloping just to save me a few worries. That's taking things way too far, and coming from a woman who knows extremes rather well: THAT is saying something! Relax about getting married on me and Bobby's land too, we want to host that. I know all about your last time saying "I do" sista, and that you're worried the babies will bother us when you do it again. I'm literally on my knees asking you to not elope and let Terry, Daddy, Bobby and I deal with caring for the babies that day. You deserve a wedding with the family, not alone. I just managed to have Bobby ready to meet with you guys in a couple days so that you can discuss what you REALLY want in this wedding. We'll cover everything, sista. It's our gift to you. Besides, I have a fucked up feeling you really want to see just how sneaky Terry's been around here anyway. Oh, did I mention: I'm absolutely certain about everything I just said?"

Bumping her speakerphone button, Tynie hears Bobby add "She means we are. Sasha, she didn't lie about being on her knees either." Sasha returns "Alright, we won't elope. Tynie, Bobby, thank you." T gasps "Seriously, thank you!" "No problem man. Do us a favor, after the babies get taken care of: let Terry and Daddy know. Then be willing to wait until after I and Bobby go before a judge on the shit with Jakobs before you two pick a wedding date. I don't want that shit to intrude on your special day. Beyond that, tell them Bobby's a miracle worker, I'm better now about the end of my law career than I expected so soon after you guys saw me and I confirmed that." Tynie instructs. "Aww. Will do. Love you guys." T promises. "We love you too." Bobby certifies, the call being mutually ended after.

Returning their phone to the charger, Tynie hears "Baby, you've worked miracles in my life as well. I love having the honor of doing that for you." "Ohh..." Tynie chirps. Caressing her shoulders, Bobby leads his wife against him before confessing "You always have been my miracle worker. I don't even want to think where I'd be or what I'd be like without you." "That's mutual." Tynie admits, wrapping herself in his arms.

Sensing her next concern, Bobby alleviates it by stating "You actually read my mind with telling Sasha that." "When you're good, you're good." Tynie taunts, feeling immediately relieved. Leaning his lips to her ear again, Bobby corrects "You're not just good, you're exquisite." Terry and TreMarion are called shortly after Sasha and T have conversed with Tynie and Bobby, Terry applauding "Tynie's amazing. The little shit read my mind!" Clearing his throat, TreMarion alters "Terry means she read our minds. Terry, Bobby and Tynie will cover caring for the babies that day. I'm officiating. Tynie's right though about the shit with Jakobs and it possibly impeding on you two's special day. They're not paying for it all though, Terry and I are, as Tynie says "splitting the baby" on that one."

Terry overrules "Tynie and Bobby aren't paying for a damn thing related to your wedding. I don't feel right having them do that since they're hosting it. You two keep the meeting with Bobby on that, but I get told what came out of it. From there, in terms of paying for it: TreMarion and I split that baby, as Tynie says." T concedes "You guys got it. Oh, did I mention Tynie swears Bobby's a miracle worker? Yeah, she says he's done that in terms of how certain areas of her life are ending. Please tell me you guys know what areas I'm referring to." "We do. Did Tynie tell you I've been a sneak?" Terry responds.

"She mentioned it. Yeah, that may have a part in how she's doing too. I bet she didn't want to say much because of your present affiliation with the family. By that I mean the legal representation one." T relays. TreMarion gulps "She's covering your ass Terry!" "I know. One of these days, I'm going to get her to relax on that." Terry laughs. "Terry: You have fun with that." Sasha chides.

Terry, TreMarion, and T realize Sasha made a point, ending the call by sharing love and hanging up. T does one more thing before setting his phone to charge, texting Tynie and Bobby "Yeah, they back you. Terry's insisting: You two are only to host the wedding and help care for the babies that day. TreMarion's with Terry on that one. We know how to handle it, after the shit with Jakobs is over. The babies are fine. Love you."

Tynie'd melted into Bobby's arms with her eyes closed by that moment, the text alert causing him to temporarily alter the embrace. Seeing that text, Bobby sends love to TreMarion and T, adding to a text sent Terry "Nicely done man." Getting love back from all three people he texted, Bobby sees from Terry "Eh, no problem." Again setting their phone to charge, Bobby catches Tynie checking her distributor.

"Ooh, I think I should..." She trails off. Seeing an alert across the screen she hasn't before, Tynie goes silent, as he overtakes finding out what's wrong. "You relax. Hubby's got this." Bobby teases, going for her end table drawer. Pulling out the kind of batteries her distributor needs, Tynie watches those get changed out and the old ones thrown away. Resetting the distributor afterwards, Bobby hears it run better and quieter than it has in a while. "Thank you sexy." Tynie applauds, reaching out to shut her end table drawer. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby chimes "No problem gorgeous."

"Baby, tell me something. Why do you think eloping really crossed Sasha's mind?" Tynie wonders. "She doesn't want you worried any more than you would be over the family. She's also been married here before and I think there's another reason she's scared: Sasha thinks there's a chance the marriage to T won't last because of the way her first one was ended. T's really good for her, and sometimes she gets fearful of losing him. Like you do with me, which makes it really understandable. She also had a hunch you'd be too upset about what we're no longer mentioning to really want to host that. I may be wrong, Lord I hope I am, but I'm just guessing." Bobby theorizes.

"Unfortunately, I can see that. I also have a weird sense Daddy or Terry one, if not both of them, have or will overtake paying for Sasha and T's wedding too. I don't know why, but I think those two won't let us do that. I'm willing to bet it's part of Terry's worry about you and I getting fiscally exploited or otherwise defrauded again. Baby, I think we may wind up doing an intervention on Sasha. She's starting to worry like I tend to do, and it's scaring me. I don't want the babies around that kind of tension. I'm trying so hard to keep that away from them myself." Tynie assumes. Petting her back, Bobby commends "You've done really well with that too, baby. If we need to intervene on Sasha about that, we will, as a family. I say we get the shit with Jakobs done first and go from there. I bet that's how Terry will have us work it anyway." "Again, why can I see THAT coming?!" Tynie queries. "You said it best: Terry can get shit done." Bobby restates.

As if predicting the future, those two see a text from Terry summarizing everything they'd just talked about. Tynie gets the phone this time, replying "Dude, you've worked fuckin wonders for us and the family. As long as you tell Daddy and T the plan you gave us when you were over here: you're on down time. You need it, at least until the court dates for Jakobs." "Court date, as in only one was needed. Courtroom 251, tomorrow at 2. I already told him you two'd be about twenty minutes early, based on your earliness habit Tynie." Terry reacts. "Nicely done." Tynie appreciates. Terry promises the plan he devised in Tynie and Bobby's house will be relayed to T and TreMarion tomorrow, mentioning his phone's battery is about to die. Terry sates Tynie's next worry by stating "I wrote it all out before talking to you two. Relax." Tynie concludes "Terry, you kick ass! See ya later man. Given the fact this conversation had a legal issue mentioned I'm not saying three words. You know what they are." "Sure do." Terry surmises, the two then setting their phones to charge for the night.

The last thing Tynie does to the phone for the evening is saving the text with their next court date in it. "Baby, tomorrow afternoon at 2 we're needed in courtroom 251. Terry just found out. Apparently, he also already told Jakobs I have an early streak and we should be there twenty minutes early." Tynie educates, lying back against the mattress. "Relax my love. Terry did right by us on that." Bobby assures, petting her hair out of her face.

"You relax too, gorgeous." Tynie hopes, seeing him lay out against her side of the bed in seconds. Reaching out for him, Bobby feels his wife drape her arms about his shoulders, then rake her hands through his hair. "I know, I'm due for a haircut." Bobby mentions. "That may very well be, but I'm having fun playing with the most gorgeous man alive's hair right now." Tynie resounds playfully toned. Tussling her hair, Bobby smiles, and swears "As I am with the most beautiful woman alive's hair."

Slowly removing their hands from one another's hair, Tynie and Bobby pet down each other's jawlines before sharing in the final kiss of the day. Guiding his frame on top of hers as they drag out this affection, Tynie again runs her hands down Bobby's back. Separating their lips slowly, Bobby's about to worry relating to his position on Tynie, when she whispers three words "Now's my turn." Looking into her eyes, he knows exactly what was meant by that, smiling as Tynie held him closer.

Wrapping her in one arm, Bobby stretches back to get the covers, only to have his wife grab them at the same time. Throwing those over her, Bobby relieves Tynie's hand of the grasp, taking it into his. Draping that arm to the side, they leave their hands entangled just long enough to allow Bobby to settle in the cuddled pose Tynie crafted. Slumber arrives as they continue to relax in that hold, Tynie and Bobby grateful to God for one another, and happy the day's finally done.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were fine, T hadn't lied about that, as he and Sasha doted over them pretty much all day. The couple only discussed their now-refuted marriage plans when the babies were asleep, only to learn the family had a better idea for that event. As for Terry, he did what he believed is best, planning to continue as much. TreMarion had time alone today, using it to keep his house in order while at the same time worrying over Tynie. Everyone will meet up again in the coming days, Tynie and Bobby having a court date which delays that from happening. The main thing on everyone's minds when they conclude their day as has become their separate norms:

"Thank God Tynie has Bobby…"


	133. Ch 133

Title: Retaliation

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

The night for everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby had closed out on a predominantly peaceful note, only changing when Sasha hears a crash coming from the other side of her house. T hears it too, racing to the source of the sound as he grabs a gun from his end table. Frantically, Sasha calls 911, telling them everything. The next call she makes is to Terry, awakening him. "You did right Sasha. I'm out the door now!" Terry swears, hanging up. On the way to Sasha's, Terry then calls TreMarion, then Tynie and Bobby. When Bobby answers the phone he vows "We'll be there as soon as we can!" TreMarion said the same thing, all calls being hung up so the recipients can rushedly get dressed and head for Sasha's.

T has the intruder stared down, his gun drawn when the cops show up and take over. Terry arrives just as the cops were to question T, mandating "You don't talk to my client, you go through me!" Thumping a finger in his chest like he'd once seen Tynie do, Terry finalizes that message. TreMarion gets there next, rushing past Terry and the cops to get to Sasha and the babies.

"As the family's attorney: I ordered him to do that!" Terry growls, just before the cops say anything. Tynie and Bobby manage to arrive less than five minutes after TreMarion, her racing out of the car just as Bobby parks it. The cops are about to guess Terry ordered Tynie to do that when Bobby shows up, snarling at every last one of them. "Get those bastards out of here! Stop fuckin' gawking and do your Goddamned JOBS!" Bobby demands, seeing the responding officers obey in quite a hurry.

TreMarion has Bobby Jr. in his arms, Tynie holding Ty-Leah, when Terry, Bobby and T enter the room. "Call me crazy, but I think it's best we get these two checked out." Tynie announces, referring to the babies. "You're not crazy for that baby. You're absolutely right. Sasha, T, gather up what you'll need for a couple days. You four are staying with us." Bobby refutes. Terry advises "TreMarion, you'll be needed to watch over those four when Tynie and Bobby go to court tomorrow. This is an emergency situation, which is now under my total control. NONE of you are to answer your phones for ANY investigator without me present!" T appraises "Terry, on behalf of all of us: you got it. Bobby, thank you. TreMarion, you too."

Rushing to Sasha's side, T soothes "Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel safe again. Just name it." "Hold it right there! T you did NO wrong dude! You reacted just like every other male within the sound of my voice and sight of my face would have. Well, every male that can speak, that is." Tynie objects.

"She's right. Baby, what if I don't want to live here anymore?" Sasha weeps. Kneeling in a flash, Tynie pleads "Sista, no. Don't make any choices about that right now. Let Terry do his thing first. Please. You can stay with me and Bobby until Terry has that shit handled. I already know Daddy will watch over you guys whenever he can." "She's right." TreMarion promises.

Ty-Leah whimpers, cutting through the split second quiet, getting Tynie to rise to her feet. "It's Ok, Babygirl. Auntie's got you. You're safe. I vow that on my life." Tynie whispers, heading to feed and change Ty-Leah. T hears Tynie say that, gasping "Whoa…" Following her, TreMarion repeats the vow to Bobby Jr. "T, here's how we work this. TreMarion's driving you, Sasha and the babies to the hospital. Terry, you're riding with me and Tynie. Since this is an emergency: FLOOR IT!" Bobby plans. Terry smirks, adding "You heard the man. As soon as the babies are changed, we do exactly that."

T knows there's enough room for him between the car seats, telling Sasha "Baby, you get shotgun. I'd rather it be me crunched between those car seats than you." Tynie has Ty-Leah in her arms, burping her when that's mentioned, stating "T, you be careful doing that. Make sure you're not armed when you do either." Stashing his gun back in the end table, T nods, as TreMarion appears burping Bobby Jr. Two relatively loud belches ring out, Terry running behind the family to get the baby bag.

T gets the housekey, figuring it best to try and lock up before they leave, handing those to Terry. "When you said you're taking over this situation, I took that to mean securing my house." T admits. Terry nods, attaching "I'll be back in a few minutes; I have a hunch to check out." Everyone around Terry nods, Bobby saying "Yeah, he'll need backup."

Kissing her husband's cheek chastely, Tynie whispers "Be safe." Nodding to his wife, Bobby tails the family lawyer out of the room. Ty-Leah starts to cry, feeling the tension in the room. Tynie surprises the whole group, softly singing to her namesake. Only TreMarion can make out what Tynie's singing, Sasha and T struggling with the lyrics.

"Roughly translated: Tynie just vowed her life to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Bobby's too." TreMarion resolves. Tynie whispers to Ty-Leah "Nobody will say that's going too far. I'm doing this on orders of my heart." Sasha and T gulp as one "Knowing her heart, I believe that!" Bobby Jr.'s still in TreMarion's arms momentarily, Tynie exchanges holding the twins, singing and whispering the same things to Bobby Jr.

Bobby and Terry walk in on that, Terry beaming "I never knew she could sing." "Yeah, just like Sasha and I never knew she'd protect the babies with her life. Bobby, she said that on yours too." T admits. "T, we love you guys, all four of you. That's the main reason why Tynie went there." Bobby proclaims. TreMarion then leads them out of the room, Terry tapping Bobby on the shoulder, saying through his teeth "Thanks man." "Terry, you've covered us. Now was Bobby's turn." Tynie guesses. The twins are still in the arms of Tynie and TreMarion, Bobby's hulking frame being a great blocker of what's left of Sasha's living room. T sees it, checking his rage to be there for his family. Tynie turns her head for a minute, eluding "Those assholes just gave me and Bobby one hell of a wedding present idea." Sasha wonders "How did I know she'd say something like that?!"

Terry locks up as everyone heads for the vehicles, filling them just as Bobby planned. "I'm driving!" Tynie declares, getting Bobby and Terry to overtake the shotgun and back seats. Once all car doors close, Bobby turns to Terry, warning "Hang on dude." Peeling out of Sasha's driveway, Tynie hits the hazard lights, honks the horn, and from there scares the ever-living holy fuck out of everyone else on the road. TreMarion follows suit, as T worries about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. "If I lose my drivers' license over this shit, I'll have lost it with honors!" Tynie growls. In T and Sasha's SUV, TreMarion basically quotes Tynie, getting Sasha to pray "I hope that doesn't happen."

Arriving at the hospital in under fifteen minutes after having left Sasha's, Tynie parks by the ER, leaving a space for T and Sasha's SUV beside Bobby's car. "Damn Tynie, I didn't know you were a professional race car driver in a past life!" Terry brags. "I've NEVER gotten THAT one!" Tynie celebrates, shutting the car off. TreMarion again tails Tynie's moves, T and Sasha rushing the babies out of the SUV. "Terry, you know what to do." Tynie requires, seeing the family lawyer race with those four into the ER.

TreMarion and Bobby hang back by Tynie, whom at this moment has started shaking. Bringing her closer to himself, Bobby murmurs "You've done enough beautiful. TreMarion, Terry and I are taking over for now." TreMarion agrees "He's right. I'm headed in to give Terry some back up." Looking up from Bobby's chest, Tynie asks "I didn't step on your toes back there, did I?" "Nah. You read my mind. Repeatedly." Bobby answers, escorting her inside as Tynie's shakes slowly end.

Bumping into Terry, Tynie inquires "Exactly how fast can I get in touch with Jakobs? Some shit just came to me." Handing over his phone, Terry advises "Speed dial 2." Making that call, Tynie profusely apologizes for awakening the D.A., whom was surprisingly understanding about the late-hour call. "Jakobs, my nephew and niece were endangered by those fuckers! They're infants, so Terry ordered my family to speed to the ER and get them checked out! Matter of fact, that's where I'm calling you from now! I and my father, TreMarion risked our driver's licenses obeying Terry's orders because I amended them to cover my sister, and soon-to-be brother in-law! I did that entirely to protect their welfare in the long run! I don't think this was a random break-in! Tomorrow we go to court against those people at the coffee shop, I think it's connected! I can't prove it, but I can't shake that sense!" Tynie expounds frantically.

"Breathe, Tynie. I've got it from here. You and your father WON'T lose your drivers' licenses for this, either. I'll take care of that. Let me talk to Terry." Jakobs responds. Returning Terry's phone, Tynie declares "Daddy, tell the others I'm going to try and find us all some cold sodas." "You got it." TreMarion assures, watching Tynie race from the group. Terry confirms Tynie's suspicions, admitting he had the same ones while talking to Jakobs. "I've got it from here. Tell Tynie it's OK, I get calls at all hours. Trust me, the way you two connected this: she was right... it was an emergency." Jakobs mandates. "Will do. Note for that case, I or Tynie and Bobby will be the ones appearing. For the victim's safety." Terry counters. Noting that and relating as much to Terry, Jakobs hangs up.

TreMarion goes to watch as Ty-Leah is readied for her examination, grumbling "Terry, get in here." Obeying, Terry's at TreMarion's' side in minutes, T and Sasha also in the room. Bobby stood guard by the door, Tynie trying to follow him in that with a stack of sodas in her hand. Distributing those for her, Bobby confesses "She didn't know if Terry had a sugar issue, so everyone got diets." "To my knowledge, I don't." Terry returns, taking his.

Sasha's, T's, and TreMarion's all get set to the side, unopened, as Bobby and Tynie go back to standing guard at the door. "Terry, given the circumstances and our present location: I'm taking a leave on obeying certain orders you gave me." Tynie evades. "Consider those orders modified." Terry refutes. T immediately caught what wasn't said, leaning in to explain it softly in Sasha's ear.

The doctors head in to examine Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., almost doing it at the same time and in a bit of a rush. "Oh hell no. You do this shit right or I sue!" Terry howls. "All the mother and father have to do to get that started is flip him off!" Tynie yells. After hearing that, the doctors gulp and take their time in checking out each infant. TreMarion goes to Tynie's side, whispering "I see why you and Terry went there." Curtly nodding, Tynie ends the conversation. From his pocket, Terry's phone rings, him rushing to take that out to Tynie while still holding an unopened soda. "Hey Jakobs, Terry's in with the victims right now man. You're needed to start a felony several count endangerment of minors' case against St. Markus Hospital. They've been negligent from the split second my nephew and niece came in. I'm actually understating it right now, by the way. You'll get further information from Terry when this meeting he's in finishes." Tynie decrees. "Very well." Jakobs assures, hanging up.

Pocketing Terry's phone, Tynie opens her soda, sipping it with a vindictive smile on her lips. Bobby heard everything she said, beaming with pride at how Tynie handled that, heading into the room to inform Terry. Pulling the family lawyer over, Bobby mutters "Tynie has your phone in her pocket. Jakobs is on these fucks for several felony counts of endangering minors as of five seconds ago. Tynie did that claiming you had a meeting with the victims and couldn't be on your phone. Expect a call back from Jakobs sometime today man." "Nicely executed." Terry beams, Bobby then heading back outside the room.

Taking a break from standing guard, Bobby joins his wife in sipping the soda. Terry sports a vindictive smile from the minute after Bobby told him what Tynie'd done, TreMarion, T and Sasha giving him a curious look. The doctors don't know what just happened, yet, but they have noticed T and Sasha haven't given Terry the bird.

Once the doctors leave to have tests run, Terry leans into TreMarion's ear, ordering "Very quietly tell those two this hospital's in a world of shit as of less than ten minutes ago. Tynie read my mind when she asked Jakobs to start a multi-count felony endangerment of minors' case." TreMarion nods, and then turns to T, relating that information to him. Sasha again gets leaned into, T whispering what Terry and TreMarion had learned. T and Sasha bite back their reactions for the most part, only allowing their eyes to get really big. TreMarion mumbles "Yeah, Tynie's good like that." The doctors come back in, handing Terry the test results as those had been expedited. Reading those, Terry sighs "By the grace of God, the babies are fine!" T and Sasha gasp "Thank you Lord!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Sasha recalls "Did Tynie tell Jakobs T and I are to get examined as well, or did I mishear her?" The doctor hears the last name of the D.A., promising "We can handle that right now." TreMarion and Terry get handed Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Tynie walking in to take her namesake from the arms of the family attorney. Through her teeth, Tynie says "Trust me on this dude." "You got it." Terry swears. Heading back to her husband's side, Tynie softly requests "Baby, can you get Terry's phone out of my pocket?"

Putting both their sodas on the floor, Bobby does as asked without a word, delivering that device to its rightful owner. Pocketing that himself, Terry turns his back to Sasha when she readies for her exam, as does TreMarion. The doctor remembers just who got called at this hour, taking her time in the exam, but again expediting the test results. Soon as the doctor's out of the room, T sees Terry and TreMarion turn back around slowly.

Sasha's covered by this point, T declaring "Terry, I'm modifying some of your orders too. This place is only to be trusted temporarily, if you all get what I mean." Tynie has Ty-Leah in her arms, posing "T, how the hell did you know what Jakobs advised?"

Terry's phone goes off, Jakobs on the other side. Terry inquires about Tynie's claim on Jakobs' name, only to learn she didn't lie. The case Tynie requested has actually been underway for a while, and Jakobs needs statements for further evidence against the hospital. "Here's how this family does that, they draw one up. Everyone signs it, like a united front. That way, all their regards are on one form, and there's no way for mixed messages in their statements. I can have that done whenever you want." Terry educates. "If that's Jakobs, tell him as soon as I get to a laptop and someone can hold Ty-Leah…" Tynie trails off. Terry restates Tynie's offer, Jakobs refuting "You tell her the family and that court date come first. I can wait on getting that statement. I'm already waiting on evidence from Medicaid and Medicare as it is." Vowing he will, Terry hangs up.

T's turn to get examined arrives, as Sasha nervously awaits the test results from both his and her exams. Tynie catches the tense look on Sasha's face, planning "Sista, we're good. T was right; this place is to be temporarily trusted at best. We'll all get the tests redone at a location Terry feels is more reputable later. I said that about laptops and holding Ty-Leah for Ty-Leah's safety." "Sasha, she's right. Tynie's not missed a beat, again." TreMarion applauds.

Breathing to relax herself, Sasha nods, T waiting for the doctor. Terry heads for Tynie, informing under his breath "The family and upcoming court date are priority over that statement. Not just by my orders, by Jakobs' too. He's waiting on other evidence against this place as it is. By the way, nicely done." T's examination doesn't take long, the tests also being expedited for him and Sasha, TreMarion taking Bobby Jr. out of the room.

"Terry, listen man. I've not meant to be domineering or behaving as the family mama bear. I'm just rattling off the plans that my heart tells me to, I swear. I'm trying to do that without potentially damning certain cases, either. Please for the love of God tell me you know what I mean by that last remark." Tynie states.

Opening his soda at last, Terry returns "You've done rather well; everyone here knows your motives. Relax, none of us thought you were domineering or behaving as the mama bear for the family. If anything, you've been giving T and Sasha some peace of mind with your plans, Bobby too. By the way, I already knew what you meant by not damning cases."

T dresses, as does Sasha, those two leaving the room in wait of their release papers. "Sis, Terry's right. You, Bobby, TreMarion, Terry, and by the sounds of it: Jakobs, have all given us peace of mind. Tonight, that's been just what we needed." T ascertains.

Hearing his name, Jakobs approaches the troupe, saying "I'm glad to know that. Tynie was frantic when she called me, and I already know why. It's mostly to do with this situation, yet partially to do with how the former D.A. treated her. That's a long story I'd care not get into further. I'll need copies of everything you guys get tonight, for the cases Tynie had you educated on. The situation's a lot broader than just covering you guys, too."

"Jakobs, here's how we manage that. Terry signs them out as the family attorney. Inside 36 hours, you get faxed copies of all those papers, Terry retaining the masters. With those faxes will come the family statement Terry described. Sorry man, that's the earliest we can pull this off. Barring emergencies or technological mass-meltdowns, that is." Tynie informs. "Actually, that's a rather decent timeframe with perfectly understandable exemptions." Jakobs applauds, providing Terry his fax number. "What brought you out here man, if you don't mind my asking?" T wonders.

"Oh that, acting on a tip." Jakobs evades. Bobby heads to T's side, warning "Don't ask what he means by that. We'll find out when we're meant to." Sasha hears that, answering "Fair enough Bobby. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here." At that moment, Sasha opens their sodas while T goes for the baby bag as Terry halts "I say we check the babies one more time. Trust me." Jakobs is curious about that decree, Tynie bringing Ty-Leah into the room, inquiring "Daddy, can you watch over her while I explain this shit to Jakobs?" "Sure." TreMarion chimes, seeing Tynie get her soda from beside Bobby's. Jakobs approaches her, Tynie advising "Privately man. Trust me."

Heading to Bobby's car, Tynie waits until she's leaned against it before explaining word one. Jakobs stands beside her, hearing quite the tale of medical exploitation, negligence, abuse, and generally excessive malpractice. "I see why Terry did that now, and don't blame him in the least." Jakobs intrudes. "Does the phrase expect to add those kinds of charges against this shithole on behalf of my family conclude it well enough for you?" Tynie questions. "Tynie, I was going to anyway. I need to go back to following that tip now. Thanks for this one." Jakobs retorts. "No sweat." Tynie responds, watching Jakobs run back inside. "Yeah, she's out for some air." The family learns, just as Sasha was going to ask. "Go to her man." T insists, seeing a worried look start to form on Bobby's face.

Taking his soda outside, Bobby obeys T's wish, soon after seeing Tynie leaned up against his car, crying. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby soothes "It's alright baby. Everyone's fine." Hitching her breath twice, Tynie murmurs "Thank God." Her soda still in the other hand, Bobby breaks up the hold so they can finish those. Jakobs is still inside, seeing Terry do as Tynie explained when providing the reason behind the babies' are getting checked again. "I'm already on it. Tynie told me." Jakobs decrees, seeing the twins being put in new outfits.

"Jakobs, I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Thank you for everything." Sasha pines. Terry'd personally introduced everyone to Jakobs moments ago, the latter man recounting "Sasha, it's OK. You all have afforded me more respect in an hour and a half than I get in a standard week from other people. Even with these circumstances, and that's really saying something." T slings the baby bag to an arm, TreMarion holding Ty-Leah, as Sasha holds Bobby Jr.

Looking at Jakobs, Terry's about to speak, when that group hears "Yeah, Tynie covered that too. Said you guys tend to use one voice for many. I already know the deal, and it's perfect." Escorting the group to their cars, Jakobs finalizes "I'll see two of you tomorrow. The rest of you try to have a good night." Waving, everyone agrees, then loads the cars in reverse of Bobby's plan from earlier.

Turns out, Jakobs' tips were proven by Tynie, Bobby and their family, Jakobs being able to go back home after they do. This time, Bobby drives, Tynie in shotgun, with Terry in the back. "Tynie, you were amazing with all that." Terry brags. "Hey now, I had backup. You, Bobby, and Daddy were awesome too. T and Sasha, the babies, they needed that. T said so himself." Tynie refers. TreMarion drives again, Sasha and T hopeful that neither he nor Tynie loses their license in the coming days.

For now, everything else on their minds has been resolved, T being right about one part: getting the medical exams and tests done at another location another day. In Bobby's car, Terry surprises the couple, having a cartridge for Tynie's distributor handy. Reaching across the center console, he wonders "This OK?" "Dude, at this point: until hell freezes over, you're good." Tynie consents, watching the family lawyer switch out her cartridges. "I took a few of these the last time I was at your house, kept them with my legal stuff in case of shit like this." Terry confesses. "My baby's right. Until hell freezes over, you're good." Bobby restates, sating Terry's implied worry.

Both cars soon park at Tynie and Bobby's, T and Sasha's SUV unloaded first. TreMarion tries to encumber himself with all the things that part of the family packed, getting Tynie to hop from Bobby's car and run to his side. "No Daddy." She chides, taking half the load. Terry and Bobby tail that part of the group, until Terry races before them to unlock the house. "Terry, I didn't know you were a gazelle in a past life!" Tynie jokes, as everyone files in. Soft laughs follow that, Terry waiting until the entire family's inside before securing the home. "I'll make us coffee." TreMarion pronounces. Terry escorts T, Sasha, and the twins to the newly-altered rooms of Tynie and Bobby's house, hoping they like the furnishings. "Terry, you, Tynie and Bobby get shit done!" Sasha elates, soon taking Ty-Leah to one of the cribs. T has Bobby Jr in his arms, following Sasha in that idea.

"Baby, I'm worried. This is the farthest I'm going to be from those two." Sasha concerns as the babies are starting to sleep again. "Oh, that. These baby monitors have a range of about half a football field. You also have me, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby to help with the babies. You heard right, I'm staying in one of the guest rooms for the evening. There's no way I'm about to be too far from you four until Tynie and Bobby get back from court tomorrow. As for the situation with the airline and the upcoming settlement: Yeah, I'll get that covered too. Don't you worry." Terry proclaims. "Terry, thank you!" Sasha squeaks, as T has the receivers to those baby monitors clipped to his shirt. Walking out of that room Sasha and T hear "I am their uncle, it's the least I can do."

TreMarion has coffee ready for the adults, Terry walking in with T and Sasha behind him. Each person takes theirs, heading for the coffee table, as Sasha inquires "Bobby, did you know Terry insists upon staying in a guest room tonight since you and Tynie have court tomorrow?" "Yeah." Bobby chirps. Sipping hers, Tynie vows emphatically "I love you guys. Nothing in this world matters more to me than my family and Bobby. Terry, you're in those ranks too. Only if you're legally covering our asses or before a judge do we not claim that you're family."

Bobby's again proudly beaming, as Terry nods, everyone sipping their coffees quietly from there. T has the baby monitors still clipped to his shirt, Tynie teasing "I'll just take care of that." Setting those where everyone can hear them, T hears Tynie giggle "Anytime dude." The next thing they all hear is Ty-Leah crying, Tynie hurrying to set her coffee cup down. Rushing to the baby's room in their home, Tynie doesn't even take time to kiss Bobby's cheek, which stuns the whole group.

"I know why she did that, it's OK." Bobby sates, following his wife's trail. Having her namesake in her arms moments later, Tynie worries "Babygirl, what is it?!" Crying with her mouth open, Ty-Leah runs her tongue over her gums and whimpers. "She's teething!" Tynie gasps. "It's OK Babygirl, Uncle Terry has you covered." Tynie promises, trying to search the room and hold Ty-Leah simultaneously. Bobby overtakes that last task, finding a mini-fridge full of everything infants need for teething, feeding, or drinking. Pulling out a baby bottle with orange juice made like a slushee, Bobby hands that to his wife, getting one for him to care for Bobby Jr. That mini-fridge kicked shut, Bobby realizes Terry took the role of uncle very seriously. Feeding Ty-Leah that bottle, Tynie soothes "You're good Babygirl.. Shhh.. Shhh.."

Bobby Jr. cries just like his sister did, Bobby again tailing his wife's moves, styling his consoling phrase for his namesake. They take the babies to the living room, feeding them every step of the way, which tempers the trek to a snail's pace. Approaching T and Sasha slowly, Bobby announces "They're teething, already." "Ah, you two found my old family secret for teething babies." Terry evades. "Yeah, he did." Tynie responds, pointing an elbow to Bobby. "Relax Sasha, It's straight orange juice. I don't believe in babies having or being near alcohol." Terry senses, catching the worried look on Sasha's face. "Thanks you three." Sasha gulps.

TreMarion plots "As long as Tynie and Bobby have more than one guest room, I'm staying here tonight too. They'll need some rest for court. If Terry needs me to help cover anything we haven't yet, it's a given." "We do Daddy. Thank you." Tynie gratifies. Ty-Leah takes longer than usual to finish that bottle, Tynie watching over her as those conversations happen. Once Ty-Leah's done, Tynie tries to hold her and set the bottle down at the same time. "Yeah, I got that part." T taunts, honoring that notion after.

"Feel better Babygirl?" Tynie worries, seeing a smile cross Ty-Leah's face before Tynie burps her again. Bobby does pretty much the same thing with Bobby Jr., T again taking the emptied baby bottle. Sasha mistakenly sips from Tynie's coffee, tasting the chocolate. "You need it more than I do sista, go ahead." Tynie implores.

Walking around with her namesake in her arms as Ty-Leah again let a loud belch rip, Tynie starts to whisper to Ty-Leah "Let me tell you another story. This one's about how wonderful your Uncle Terry is." "Better get used to that, Terry." T presumes, Bobby saying similar things to Bobby Jr, causing Terry to blush.

Sasha sets down Tynie's coffee cup, leaning into T, saying "Baby, I need your strength right now." "You always have that to lean on. You never have to ask, I swear!" T swears, tightly holding his fiancée. In their kitchen, Tynie and Bobby briefly look up from the babies, her realizing "Sasha's really going to need the strength of the men in this family, not just T. Baby, don't be surprised if I tell you to console her."

"I was expecting it. No worries, she's covered." Bobby attests. TreMarion had taken up all the coffee cups, bringing those to be washed when he overheard that, agreeing "Sasha's got nothing to worry about. We all have her and the babies covered." Hand washing those cups, TreMarion sees Tynie and Bobby go back for the living room.

Sasha's bawling in T's arms when Terry takes Bobby Jr. from Bobby's hold, saying nothing. Sliding behind Sasha, Bobby undertones "You're safe now. We have you covered. You never have to ask for us men to protect you, or give you our strength to lean on. It's a given with you, the babies, and Tynie." "Thank you." Sasha whimpers, leaning back against Bobby. "Go ahead sista, it's all good." Tynie promises. Slowly releasing his fiancée, T arises to hold Ty-Leah, allowing Tynie to sit down.

Rolling over, Sasha's soon in Bobby's arms, again crying. "Terry, you keep everyone else in here. Shit just came to me." Tynie orders, reaching into Bobby's end table. "You heard the woman." Terry certifies, already knowing what wasn't said. Going into Tynie's end table, TreMarion amends "Yeah, and I'm backing her up."

Tynie and TreMarion attempt to arm themselves out of the potential view of the babies, Bobby explaining "I have an idea what they're doing. Given what's happened, they feel it best to handle that as soon as possible. T and Terry, divert the babies from the view of the end tables. Trust me." Obeying Bobby, T and Terry turn their backs on the others. TreMarion and Tynie go from that moment to separating to canvass the house. Half an hour passes before they meet up, Tynie planning "Daddy, you stay inside with the others. I got the rest." "Ok." TreMarion forfeits, heading to the family.

Bobby Jr. has thankfully fallen asleep in Terry's arms, as Ty-Leah has T's, the latter man seeing Tynie head outside. "God, keep her safe." T prays, learning from a glance what Tynie was up to. She prayed too, silently that the property wasn't damaged in their absence. A thorough check of the garage and vehicles in the driveway, Tynie returns to the family, covering her sidearm with Bobby's shirt. T gasps in relief when Tynie locks up the house, her saying "Grace be to God that we're fine, and everything's alright."

TreMarion approves "Amen. Tynie, I think you and Bobby should get some sleep. You do have court coming up later. Terry and I have those four covered already." "Thank you Daddy." Tynie says through a whisper, heading around to hug everyone, giving kisses to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Following her lead yet again, Bobby soon after walks his wife across the house.

In the couple's absence, Sasha composes herself some, T sitting at her side. "Forgive me for this." TreMarion hopes, stashing the gun back into Tynie's end table. "Daddy, you and Tynie went with your guts. It's ok. As long as when these two are older they're taught to respect and properly handle guns, I'm alright with it." Sasha overrules. "Sasha, that'll happen, definitely. I'll see to it myself." Terry promises. Terry and TreMarion share a look, Terry premeditating "Soon as I make one phone call, you four will have my undivided, undisturbed attention. No worries." TreMarion nods, watchfully eyeing over Sasha, T and the babies as Terry ducks out to make that call.

Jakobs is more than understanding about the reason for being called again, relaying as much to Terry. "I'll tell you what. When I get some of that evidence from Medicaid and Medicare, I'll call you back. Just make sure the statement has today's date on it, and those papers are copied and faxed my way." Jakobs offers. "You have a deal." Terry concurs, hanging up. Texting himself a reminder of the new plan, Terry goes back to the rest of the family.

"I'm scared to be so far from them now, not just after what happened tonight." Sasha worries. "Baby, it's alright. I have a plan, please trust me." T consoles. "I always trust you." Sasha mumbles. TreMarion and Terry overtake holding Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., TreMarion stating "T's not the only one with a plan. Follow me on this." Terry nods, and then sees T provide those two men with the baby monitor receivers. "We have family backing us up. Tynie'd do more, and so would Bobby. Terry doesn't want them looking like hell for court baby. Please understand and try to relax." T begs. "I do understand, I'm just so scared." Sasha whimpers. At the same time, T, TreMarion, and Terry swear "Sasha, you're safe. Not only will we guard you, Bobby and Tynie will too. They've just got something important to handle on the side." Sasha lets that sink in for a moment, feeling a rush of relief overcome her, as T guides them off the couch. "Have faith in the family, Terry, and for now: Jakobs. We're good baby. You know I'll do ANYTHING for you." T attests, wrapping an arm around Sasha.

Leaning against him, Sasha requests "All I want from you I already have. Your love, devotion, excellent fatherhood skills, and of course: your protection. Everything else is just material." TreMarion and Terry share another look, saying together "She's DEFINITELY Tynie's sister!" T and Sasha lead the way to the baby's room at Tynie and Bobby's, TreMarion and Terry happily following with the twins in their arms. Looking down upon Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Terry swears softly "Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie aren't the only ones who will love and protect you with their lives. Daddy, Mommy, PaPa Tre, and I will too." "PaPa Tre, I like that." TreMarion beams, then gazing upon Ty-Leah.

Reversing Terry's oath and tone, TreMarion smiles as they make it to the baby's new cribs. Diverting to change the babies, TreMarion and Terry give T and Sasha a break. The twins get gently set into beds afterwards, T removing the baby monitors from TreMarion's shirt. "PaPa Tre, nice." T gleams, looking dead on at Terry. "I do have my moments ya know." Terry kids. Gathering together, the four adults hug, and then retire to the rooms they'll be slumbering in. T sets up the baby monitors, as Sasha charges the phone, those two covering up and cuddling while aware the babies are safe for all time.

TreMarion prays for the family before bothering to sleep, as does Terry, both men also worried again over Tynie. Covering up and hitting the pillow after charging their phones, Terry and TreMarion brace to rush and aid in caring for the twins. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep rather well, given the fact they're also teething, which sends a calm through the bulk of the house.

In their room, Tynie removes the couple's phone from her pocket, charging it, while wearing a worried-yet-angry expression.

Bobby's literally and figuratively right beside her, draping his arms around Tynie's waist as they sit on the bed. "One more thing.." He starts, reaching over to set an alarm for court. "Thank God for Daddy and Terry. Seriously, without them being here right now, I don't know how I'd do in court. T and Sasha, the babies, they all need that backup. I just feel like shit for having to leave those guys, after all that happened tonight." Tynie vents.

"Baby, they totally understand. Terry and TreMarion have them covered while we're gone for that. Don't worry, you'll still do fine. Please believe me, the family will make it: even through this. You were absolutely phenomenal with how you dealt with that all, too." Bobby consoles. "Baby, you know I always believe you." Tynie mumbles, being laid back against the bed. Splaying his frame against the mattress beside her, Bobby reaches down to again cover them both.

Slumber arrives for that couple last, as everyone else in their home was already fast asleep, Tynie holding onto Bobby tightly. "It's alright sexy. I've got you. You're safe." Bobby vows in his sleep.

Tynie was right, the break-in at Sasha's was a form of retaliation. Jakobs confirmed that without going into detail with her, instead doing so with Terry. The family has an amended plan for getting those medical tests done, T providing it at just the right time. By the grace of God, or maybe that of the family's not-so-mentioned as of late heavenly observers: everyone's fine. Terry and TreMarion stepped up when it was needed most for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., taking it as far as to sleep in Tynie and Bobby's guest rooms for the night.

As it stands, the only couple to be going out later is Tynie and Bobby, and they have to, for a court date. Jakobs is also backing them among others in a multi-count felony case against hospital, not only for the endangering minors charges Tynie cited either. The family doesn't know of Terry's new deal with Jakobs as of yet, Terry electing to inform them after Sasha's had some time to calm from having her home, and sense of security, totally violated like that.

The sole thing running through virtually every mind at Tynie and Bobby's, as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are still too young to understand what really happened tonight, is:

"May getting justice be our retaliation for this!"


	134. Ch 134

Title: Resolutions.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI Characters, the others are mine.

A few hours later, worry over T, Sasha, and the babies wakes Tynie. Kissing Bobby's lips chastely, she reaches over him to get the phone. Bobby's left arm crashes against her side, him mumbling "They're alright baby..." The way he basically tackled her against the bed causes Tynie to sigh and cuddle up closer, replying softly "Yes love." Heading back to sleep for a while, neither knows Terry and TreMarion are already awake and in the kitchen.

"The airline lawsuit, they're supposed to fax papers to my house." Terry worries. "Uhh yeah, about that. Bobby's likely to be pissed at me, but I figured out how to forward faxes from your machine to his. We ARE about to replace electronics, in case anyone asks. You've done a lot for me and my family. I owed ya that one." TreMarion admits. Replying in gratitude, Terry returns to making breakfast. Sasha wakes next with T at her side, the babies crying from the pain of teething wakening them.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again get "Terry's old family secret" for that, as the family lawyer had already made several bottles of that up for the babies. On a break from crafting the family meal, Terry's phone goes off, the settling airline's counsel on the other end. "My fax machine is malfunctioning, I've already had it set so any faxes that come through are sent to a machine where I have consented access." Terry explains.

The other attorneys totally understand that, Terry's advised the papers for the settlement will be sent by the end of the day before the call's ended. Pocketing his phone, Terry again goes about making breakfast. Sasha and T have the babies in their arms as they approach the kitchen, Sasha soon standing in awe at what's being made before them.

When T shows at Sasha's hip, TreMarion expounds "Terry's doing this because you four need to relax as much as possible. Tynie and Bobby too, especially since they have court this afternoon. After he gets some papers faxed here, thanks to his fax machine malfunctioning last night before everything happened, we're to take some time to relax. Everything else, from the replacement of electronics to the wills, advance directives, and medical tests is to be handled later. The only exemptions to that are in your arms right now, and that's not by Terry's orders. It's by my concern as their grandfather. You two and Terry are to set that up in the next couple days by the way." Sharing a glance, T responds "That will work."

Terry looks up from making breakfast, informing "That was sheer genius, TreMarion. Sasha, you're only to worry about the babies. I got the rest. Trust me; Tynie's going to be told this later. I'm not having anyone in here say something sooner because after last night: I want her to be able to focus on whatever Jakobs needs out of her today in court. I just hope Bobby can forgive TreMarion for accessing his fax machine without consent."

"Yeah, I'll handle that one. You two have done enough for now." T evades, heading back to the baby's room. Sasha tails him, the two soon after feeding, changing, and burping their children. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their slings, Sasha notices a playpen that wasn't the one they'd gotten before.

T reaches around her, grabbing the handle of that playpen and leading the four out of that room. T starts setting that up in the living room when Sasha wonders "Hey Terry, incase Tynie and Bobby are still sleeping…" "Yeah, I covered that!" Terry laughs. "I don't like how much work Terry's doing today." Sasha chides, loud enough for everyone in that part of the house to hear.

"Terry, you've just been told to stand down. As for everything connected to what happened a few hours ago, only if it's a legal issue do you mess with it. Other than that, you relax and wait for those settlement papers." TreMarion advises. Terry obeys, heading for a recliner as TreMarion finishes making the meal. "Sorry Terry, but you know Tynie's not the only one who worries. You, Bobby and Daddy aren't exactly younger guys. I don't want a workload coming from this family to affect your heart. Especially after your recent surgery." Sasha apologizes. "I hate to say it dude, she has a point." T wavers.

"No harm done. No need to apologize." Terry refutes, silently discovering Sasha just confessed something he didn't know before. Serving everyone that's already awake their meal, TreMarion gets his, overtaking the other recliner. As they eat, Sasha gives T a worried look. "No need for that beautiful. We're safe, the rest can be replaced. Hell, knowing Terry, he'll order us to have that done anyway." T soothes. "I just did." Terry evades, pointing to T. Realizing T'd given Terry a window to act on his advisement about "legal issues" TreMarion adds "Yeah, and I'm helping you get that over there when you do. We don't do it all in one day, either. The babies' stuff comes first." T and Sasha accept with a nod, given the fact their mouths were full when that was mentioned.

In the master bedroom, the alarm Bobby'd set for the court date sounds off, he and Tynie awakening at the same time from it. Reaching over him again, Tynie goes to end that alarm and kiss her husband simultaneously. The move surprises him at first, Bobby then enjoying the depth of the kiss too much to care. As they wind up slowly separating the affection, Tynie smiles with a light to her eyes that Bobby's not seen in a while. "I loved what you did earlier, by the way. You know those muscles make me melt." Tynie brags. "Thank you baby." Bobby chimes, leading her out of bed.

They make short order of getting cleaned up, changed, and Tynie swapping out her cartridges, all because of the fact there's a 2p.m. court date today. Bobby heads to get their phone after they're ready for the day, learning they still have a couple hours.

Tynie reaches out for him, sating "Baby, you did that wonderfully. I'd rather have a couple hours to spend with the family and Terry than be flying around from running late to that court date." Bobby's face lights up as she says that, him then taking her hand and pulling the love of his life closer. Tossing the phone into her jacket pocket, Tynie leads the way out of the master bedroom.

TreMarion approaches them nervously when the couple makes it to the hallway after a couple minutes, Tynie presuming "Daddy, whatever you've done, or may do, to back Terry and the family: Bobby and I are totally good with. Terry's worked like a fuckin' dog for us, so it's only fair." "She's on a roll." Bobby cheers, leaning his lips to kiss Tynie's cheek. Spinning on her toe, Tynie meets his lips with hers, recalling what TreMarion once said about "proper affection." Ducking away from the couple, TreMarion heads back to Terry and the rest of the family.

"Yeah, Tynie's managing to read minds again. She said as long as we try to relax as much as possible, however we back each other is good with her and Bobby." TreMarion educates. Tynie and Bobby kept the kiss passionate-yet-short, him bragging "You look amazing, baby. Of course, you always do, you're just that gorgeous." Checking Bobby out, Tynie whistles, goes to her toes and plants another quick kiss to his lips, then says under her breath "You're so hot, the way you look in that suit.. Oooh!"

Holding her closely, Bobby waits for Tynie to slink back to her feet before they head in the direction of the family. Walking to the living room side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby soon find themselves before the ones who matter. Seeing how Tynie's dressed pangs jealousy in Sasha, T sensing it, mentioning in his fiancées ear "Baby, you're my beauty. She's Bobby's beauty. No need for jealousy on that." Sasha gasps; realizing T's right, blushing as the other couch gets overtaken by the family's other couple. TreMarion heads to the kitchen as that happens, Terry keeping a hawk-like watch on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. who are inside the new playpen.

There's a bit of silence around them as TreMarion provides Tynie and Bobby their meal and coffees, Terry then taking an unexpected call. Jakobs apologizes for disrupting the family's day after what happened a few hours ago, curious about a potential plea deal relating to the coffee shop incident and the break-in since Jakobs was able to concrete those incidents being connected as Tynie assumed.

"They plead guilty. Life in prison, no protective custody, no special privileges, no parole. The explicit details of their crimes are to be BROADCAST to the ENTIRE corrections community, ESPECIALLY other convicts! That's the LOWEST plea deal the victims, who are also my clients will accept. Other than that, you're to seek Death Row against the perpetrators. I've just been informed. Since the court date is at 2 p.m., I expect word back by 12:30." Terry commands. Jakobs notes that, replying "I'll get you that word as soon as I can."

Hanging up, Terry pockets his phone, seeing Tynie break from her meal. "A retired federal judge, our attorney, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s uncle, a gazelle in a past life, a chef... And now a mind reader! Terry do you EVER just kick back and not do shit?!" Tynie poses sarcastically. "Believe it or not, yes." Terry laughs, kicking back.

Bobby and Tynie finish their meals in quiet after that, TreMarion getting up to clear from it afterwards, advising "I'm not chancing either of you getting something on the outfits you're about to wear to court." Relaxing around their family, Tynie worries "I want to hold Ty-Leah, but Daddy's right. These suits are dry-clean only. Bobby and I have court coming up, unless Terry gets called back before 12:30."

Checking the time on his phone after cleaning up from the meal, TreMarion announces "We have about two hours before that deadline as it stands. Hopefully Jakobs calls Terry back before you two head to the courthouse."

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper again, T and Sasha heading to care for them, TreMarion and Terry sitting back. "Yeah, apparently I'm on break too!" TreMarion laughs. Sasha and T wind up taking the babies to the room especially for them in Tynie and Bobby's house, feeding them another bottle of "Terry's family secret for teething," burping, and changing them.

Returning to the living room afterwards, T and Sasha settle the babies into the playpen, Terry gets called by Jakobs. "I spoke with the court appointed counsel for the perpetrators. They've decided your plea deal is better than a trial for both the break-in and the poisoning incident at the coffee shop. Apparently when we separated the server from her abusive boyfriend, she told her lawyer, and I'm quoting "If there's any deals, whatever they are, I'm taking them. I do not want the victim's forgiveness, nor do I want their family to live in fear from what I've done. Don't give me any ways out of this, either. I'm an adult and should have realized sooner that bastard would land me in prison. By that bastard, she was referring to the boyfriend, whom has placed total liability on her for everything. He's only taking the deal because of the fact his lawyer told him just how fast the needle would come around otherwise. They got separate counsel because they were arrested at different times for these offenses."

"I'm sending two of my clients to witness that, Jakobs. Nothing against you, but we've discussed it. The family of victims wants two of their own present when this is set before a judge. Has the court date time changed?" Terry returns. "Today at 2, courtroom 251." Jakobs reminds, scrawling the new arrangement. Terry and Jakobs then hang up, saying no more. Educating the family on the developments, Terry pockets his phone. "Tynie's right, Terry sometimes you can be a mind reader!" TreMarion appraises.

Tynie wraps Bobby's neck in her arms and crawls into his lap. "Relax baby, please." Bobby worries, holding her close. Looking over at Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion profiles "She's upset because this family's been victimized again. Tynie doesn't know what to do now, or where to go from here. She loves us, but on the same token, she wonders if she somehow brought this all into our lives. We've all been repeatedly victimized by criminals, and yet again it's taken its toll on Tynie. She wants Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to live in peace, have the best, and never face anything that keeps coming our way. I'll willingly bet my life that when those two get back from court, Terry or I one will be making drinks. Hard ones." From within Bobby's arms, Tynie closes her eyes and nods, immediately going cold silent.

T approaches Tynie and Bobby, kneeling before Tynie before swearing "Tynie, sis. Please don't blame yourself for anything that's happened. You've done nothing more than better every life in this room, especially yours and Bobby's. Nobody here blames you, nor do we want you thinking you brought this our way. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. already have the best, because they have us. What you and Bobby have planned for their future is a blessing, yeah. We have a great life as a family, those criminal bastards don't. The peace you want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to have is here too, really. Just by us loving them, teaching them how to truly respect themselves and society when they're old enough to understand that, and ultimately: by us covering only our own. Tynie, I know how your heart is, hearing that hurt you. I don't mean for that. Nobody here does, and I'm trying simply to be honest. I know you're still reeling from what happened a few hours ago. In a sense, we all are. I know I've lost this with you once before, but I'm begging you now: Tynie, trust me." Letting that sink in, Tynie smiles, as Bobby brags "T, dude, you really SHOULD go into public speaking!"

Raising her head from Bobby's chest, Tynie adds "T, you've done well with Sasha and the babies. You did forget one thing, man. We must teach those two angels not to dwell on the past and not to let the abusive words or actions of an asshole to re-define who they are as people. Other than that, you did well with saying that." Terry looks at the three people by the couch beside him, smiling like an idiot.

Returning to his fiancées side, T smiles just as broadly as Terry. Tynie turns her head so Bobby's eyes meet with hers, the two saying as one "I love you." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fast asleep as that happens, Terry and TreMarion overtaking a watch on them.

Sasha looks T dead to rights in the eyes, fawning "You impressed me again baby..." "T; shut up and kiss her! I've noticed you ain't done that yet!" Tynie squeals. Terry taunts "You heard the lady of the house, T." Taking Sasha's hair into his hands lightly, T tucks it behind each of her ears as her lips are guided to his gently. Bobby reaches around, cupping the back of Tynie's head softly, getting her to turn it so their noses touch. Tynie's hands drape Bobby's hair, the two kissing chastely at first, deepening it by the second. "Look what you started Terry." TreMarion laughs.

Terry chuckles at that, realizing his taunt caused quite a romantic stir in the room. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep as TreMarion and Terry get up and stand over them. Looking TreMarion dead in the eyes, Terry whispers "Where's Bobby's fax machine?" "Corner of the room by the garage door, left hand side." TreMarion mumbles back. Terry nods, going in that direction silently.

The settlement papers are just now being faxed Terry's way, him searching for a pen while those come through. Finding one right beside the fax machine, Terry grabs up those papers, taking them to the kitchen bar to finish the red-tape aspect of Tynie and Bobby's airline settlement. T and Sasha break off their kiss before Tynie and Bobby, but only by seconds. Sasha and Tynie soon after lean into their men with Cheshire cat grins on their faces. "Bobby, that was phenomenal." Tynie gasps, raising her chin so their eyes meet. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "That was hot for me too sexy." Giggling as she blushed, Tynie drags her arms to Bobby's shoulders.

The settlement papers don't take that long to fill out, Terry returning to the group with a shit eating grin on his face less than fifteen minutes after he'd left. Telling everyone the news, Terry sits down while that expression refuses to leave. Soft cheers abound the room, TreMarion concerning "Unless you two want to chance getting caught up in traffic: Tynie and Bobby, you should really head for the courthouse right about now." Hopping off Bobby's lap, Tynie leads in hugging everyone briefly, Bobby locking up as they head from the house.

Sneaking a hand back to get his keys, Bobby feels his wife entangle her hand in his other one. Locking up behind them, Bobby sees Tynie slide closer to him, releasing his hand. As a worry causes Bobby's brow to furrow, she says "I'm alright. Actually, I'm rather impressed with what Terry was able to do regarding the airline situation. I didn't know there was a class-action against that airline when I had you call Terry to start suing, and now he can basically relax more than he's gotten used to representing us. Beyond that, T was right, but I'm hopeful this court date doesn't take all fucking day."

Walking with her to his car, Bobby replies "I don't think it will, now that's just a sentencing really. Once the judge hears they've taken our plea deal, it'll be over. You're right about Terry relaxing and what T said." Getting in the car after a few moments pass from that conversation, Tynie and Bobby head for the courthouse, praying not to get snarled in traffic. Luckily they don't, soon they're parking and basically flying through courthouse security without incident. Getting to courtroom 251, Jakobs approaches, recognizing the two right away.

Tynie keeps scanning the hallway, a sense telling her something's about to happen. Bobby stands next to her, tightly wrapping his arm around Tynie's shoulders.

"What is it?" Jakobs worries. Tynie explains "Jakobs, you're going to think I'm nuts, but something doesn't feel right. I'm serious dude, I can't shake the notion the shit's about to hit the fan."

Just then a court bailiff whisks them into courtroom 251, slipping a note to Jakobs. Tynie's wearing the Detective ring Bobby had re-sized for her, praying that sense was mistaken. Exhaling loudly, Tynie tilts her head, catching Jakobs reading the note. Jakobs hands that over, mumbling "Your sense wasn't off." Scanning the note, Tynie learns the courthouse security just intercepted someone who had tried to sneak a 10 inch hunting knife past security, aiming to use it against the couple.

Leading the couple to the gallery, Jakobs spins to face the judge, shouting. "Your Honor, we have a situation!" Waving Jakobs up, the judge sees the D.A. clear the courtroom distance between Bobby and Tynie and the bench in a flash. Showing the judge the note he'd obtained, Jakobs whispers "That's not all Your Honor, one of the victims in this case: Tynie Goren.. She… sensed this would strike." Intrigued, the judge calls Tynie to the stand.

Immediately after breaking the hold with Bobby, Tynie basically repeats how Jakobs arrived before Her Honor. The typical swearing in happens, Tynie sitting at the stand like a Marine facing his superiors. Turning to the judge, Tynie testifies "Your Honor, please call me Tynie, pretty much everyone else does. I've lost a lot this year. By that I mean professionally as an attorney, and personally. The repeated occasions for myself and my family being victimized and targeted by the criminal element in virtually every way the criminal element exists has given me this capacity to notice without really saying something when a situation's simply not right. I'll freely admit that I've been honing that with a little advice from my husband, who is a Retired MCS Detective. I did that entirely so there'd be next-to-no occasion for my sense about a situation being not right to be "jumping guns" if you will. When I say a situation's not right, I'm not talking just morally. I'm trying to politely term the ordeal or event being potentially life, safety, or welfare endangering. I honestly thought Jakobs would believe I was out of my mind for scanning the hallway before your courtroom while my husband, Jakobs, and I awaited our time before you. Your Honor, I'm hopeful for one thing beyond those who attempted that getting strict sentencing that's still related to this new circumstance: for the court bailiff who got word of this and got us in here to get some kind of professional commendation. You see, with the repeated incidents of criminal activity against my family and I, our receiving that basic respect has been obscenely rare. For the record, you can freely inquire or otherwise investigate what I've said about my professional losses and the recurrence of my family being crime victims, should you deem it needed."

After Tynie shut up, the judge realizes Tynie's demeanor on the stand is a rare one for her courtroom. "Judging solely by how you handled yourself on the stand to give that testimony, Tynie I won't need to do those inquiries or investigations. You respected me and this entire courtroom just by the displayed decorum as you've been on my witness stand. I find doing those inquiries and investigations as you called them against you and your family after that fact is unconscionable. As for the bailiff, he'll get that commendation, I'll see to that myself. Jakobs told me of your sense, and I'll freely admit: it's a rare capacity." The judge resounds, then telling Tynie to leave the stand.

Complying, Tynie walks back to Bobby who's stoically awaiting her. Sliding beside him, Tynie puts her right hand against Bobby's thigh nervously. Leaning into her ear, Bobby praises "You were amazing." Sitting side by side, Bobby pulls his lips away from her ear, the two immediately going silent.

The server and her boyfriend are brought in while being cuffed and shackled, Tynie tightly grabbing Bobby's leg, sending him word of her worry in a way that isn't totally noticeable. Hovering her hand with his, Bobby grabs the back gently, petting it a few times to try and wordlessly soothe Tynie. The judge had a direct line of sight on Tynie, catching the worry crossing Tynie's face.

Her Honor translates that worried look as one of terror, ordering the two perps in her courtroom to approach the bench. The plea deal is handled in a bit of a sidebar from there, Jakobs softly admitting "Your Honor, I fear for the lives of the representing victims when they leave here, given recent developments." The boyfriend hollers "The bitch here today who's getting me life in prison has every right to be terrified! Her whole family cost me my woman, my woman's job, and my apartment. I want them to DIE for that! If I get any closer to them.. I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF!" "CLEAR THE GALLERY!" Her Honor bellows after having heard that, slamming her gavel down repeatedly with a force that nearly breaks it.

Tynie and Bobby leap to their feet, racing from the courtroom, everyone else in the gallery doing their best to keep pace with that couple. Noticing an elder with a walker and O2 tank struggle in that task from the corner of her eye, Tynie growls "I'll be back baby." Darting back into the courtroom, Tynie literally carries the elder, the walker, and the O2 tank in her arms, running in heels to a frantically waving courthouse guard. The rest of the gallery follows Tynie, Bobby hurrying to catch up to his woman.

Making sure the elder's comfortable in the room the court guard escorted them to moments later, Tynie poses loudly "We got a Doctor in here?!" A slender Asian man approaches, saying "Dr. Kym, I've got it from here." Nodding, Tynie retorts "Thanks Doc." Bobby stood to the side of Dr. Kym and the elder, Tynie going to Bobby's side before many eyes could blink. "Elder was in danger, had to. Personal ethics code mandated it." Tynie says through breaths. Holding her, Bobby soothes "You did right, sweetheart. Breathe."

The same court bailiff who got Tynie and Bobby into the courtroom after getting that note shows, approaching that couple silently. Looking at him from Bobby's embrace, Tynie stipulates "I had to do what I did. My heart, mind, and personal ethics code would have kicked my ass into the next Apocalypse if I didn't. You did just as I told Her Honor, that was my way of showing I know what respect really is. I couldn't let my husband do it, because he recently had a knee replaced and we've yet to learn of any weight-restrictions from that surgery. That's due to an unrelated litigation which I'm awaiting updates from our attorney on."

"You were amazing with that, Tynie. No worries. I heard you tell Her Honor everyone calls you by your first name, which is why I did." The bailiff responds. "If you can, get my explanation back to Her Honor. Just please rephrase it since I used an obscenity." Tynie requests. "Will do." The bailiff assures, heading back for the courtroom. Dr. Kym shows to Bobby's left side, bragging "I've never seen someone do what she did for that elder. Man, you've got one hell of a wife." "Thanks Doc." Tynie mutters, Dr. Kym leaving the couple. Ten minutes passes before Jakobs appears to Bobby's right side whispering "The outburst from the boyfriend got them both the death penalty. Her Honor wants to see Tynie again, though."

Breaking up the embrace, Tynie's soon headed back into that courtroom. Standing by Jakobs at the prosecutors' table as the entire courtroom was basically deserted; Tynie asks "Your Honor, I was told you wanted to see me?" "Yes. You surprised me again. The bailiff told me your motives, and I must say, you're a rare breed. Even with your life threatened before me, you still took the time to look out for someone who.. Might have gotten trampled in the frenzy of obeying my order to clear the gallery." The judge replies.

"Your Honor, the bailiff didn't lie on my name. There is one motive he didn't know I had, though. My family and I will not, nor have we ever, waste a judge's or prosecutor's time. You likely have a stacked docket, and I didn't want some... And I beg your pardon on the expression... Criminal scumbag, to have even a split-second shot to get off of any charges based on a trumped up technicality that comes from my family or myself being in a courtroom, or in this case being called back into one." Tynie confesses. Stunned and impressed, the judge smiles and shakes her head, requiring "Tynie, approach the bench."

Less than three minutes later, Tynie does, the judge saying "You've reaffirmed some of my faith in society. Let your family know that too. By the way, I hear criminals get called MUCH worse than scumbag in my courtroom on a daily basis." "Your Honor, consider it done." Tynie certifies. Waving her away from the bench, the judge sees Jakobs take Tynie back to Bobby. Courthouse security has all those who threatened Tynie and Bobby or had weapons on them carted off, declaring to the temporarily sequestered people "You're free to go."

Bobby meets with Tynie away from the group, seeing she cannot stop smiling, the two then take each other's hands. Returning to his car ten minutes later, everyone from courtroom 251's gallery having cleared security, Tynie releases "I apparently blew the judge's mind by carting that elder out. Yeah, I had the bailiff deliver a message, claiming it on the family. Thing is, you know how the family, you, and I feels about wasting a judge's time. I did add a prosecutor's time to that, because Jakobs deserves it, so far. I.. according to the judge…. Re-affirmed some of Her Honor's faith in society."

Letting her in the car, Bobby beams with pride, closing her door and entering the car before saying anything. "Baby, you were phenomenal!" Bobby brags, driving them home. Toying with the re-sized Detective's ring, Tynie vows "I would not have been able to do that in the situation at hand without your inspiration Bobby. I didn't lie to the judge about that."

"Aww, thank you baby." Bobby replies, blushing. Looking down at her feet, Tynie discovers the heels she wore are basically ruined, stating "It was well worth losing these damn heels." "I'll take care of that when we get home." Bobby assures, still proudly smiling. As the couple heads for home, their phone rings from Bobby's jacket pocket, Tynie reaching in to answer it. Terry got called by Jakobs and told everything, Terry taking that call away from the babies. "Dude, thank you for that! You weren't lied to, by the way." Tynie assures. "TreMarion and I will have drinks and something to eat ready for when you guys get back. The babies are napping; T and Sasha are watching the end of a movie on TV right by them. I won't say a word around the babies; I know your rule about those two angels and potentially high-tension situations. By the way, nicely done with everything." Terry plans.

"See ya at my place then man." Tynie concludes, hanging up. Telling Bobby what she just heard, Tynie pockets their phone, glancing over her distributor. "You've already done more than enough; I'll take care of that soon." Bobby promises.

Getting back to the house a bit after that conversation, Tynie and Bobby leave and lock the car. TreMarion lets them in, seeing Bobby holding his wife tightly at his side. Sasha looks up, TreMarion shaking his head, getting Sasha to return her gaze to the babies. Escorting his wife to a recliner, Bobby takes Tynie's heels off and exchanges her distributor cartridges. "Tell you later." Bobby relates, sensing T or Sasha one was about to inquire. Petting her ankles, Bobby checks for swelling, surprisingly finding none. Tynie pats her lap, inviting "Come here baby."

Reaching out a hand for him, Tynie feels her husband entangle his fingers in hers, then take her offer to share the recliner. "I can't say anything about what happened in present company. Tynie's asked me to never discuss certain kinds of situations around the twins until they're much older." Terry informs, TreMarion following into the room with drinks.

"Good call on that one Tynie." T appreciates, getting up to overtake serving the group. "Wouldn't you two be much more comfortable on the other couch?" Sasha worries. Tynie and Bobby share a glance, and then go for the mentioned furniture. Settling on it together, T brings the couple's drinks, Tynie planning "Terry, here's how we work this. You sidebar T and Daddy, tell them. T you tell Sasha in another room. While you do that, Bobby and I will watch the babies. Of course, everyone finishes their drinks and eats first." "Terry, you now know how I want those kinds of situations discussed. Tynie read my mind!" Sasha appraises. "You got it." Terry swears, everyone then sipping their drinks. Taking a break from hers, Tynie looks her husband in the eyes, worried.

Petting her hair out of her face with the hand not holding a bourbon glass, Bobby resolves "I'm alright beautiful." Nodding, Tynie turns her gaze to Terry. "Terry, we as a family fuckin love you for everything. I've been considering something. Given the fact everyone in this room is pretty well financially set, is there any way you can divert half of the airline settlement into a donation to cancer research and shove the other half into the trust for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.?" Tynie inquires. Every adult jaw in the room drops, Terry gulping "Certainly."

"Ok. I was told something today that I believe can be discussed within the potential earshot of the babies. I basically re-affirmed some of a judge's trust in society. If you want to know how, you got to sidebar Terry. That's where this ability to roll off these ideas keeps coming from." Tynie declares.

The group returns to their drinks, Bobby again beaming with pride. From there Terry and TreMarion return to the kitchen in order to deliver the meal. "After the meal man." Terry mandates, catching TreMarion's concerned expression. Five minutes later, the meal's presented to the family, the men sitting back and waving Tynie and Sasha to eat before them. The ladies obey, getting their fill another ten minutes later. "Sasha, whatcha doing Saturday?" Tynie asks. "Nothing." Sasha chirps. "Guess again, sista. I'm taking you for that spa day." Tynie teases.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off, Tynie reaching into her pocket and leaping off the couch. Taking that call away from the others, Jakobs informs her carting that elder out of that courtroom basically saved the elder's life.

"How so dude?" Tynie inquires. "Dr. Kym just called me with some alarming news. When you demanded a doctor, you provided that elder a chance to get medical care that her husband had been refusing her." "Dude, how fast can you file elder endangerment, attempted homicide, emotional, mental and physical exploitation with intent for financial exploitation of an elder charges against that husband?!" Tynie wonders angrily. "I'm actually doing that right now. The arrest warrant will go through inside the hour." Jakobs assures.

"Look man, if you need me in court again, you know the fastest way to reach me. I just hope it's not today, and you already know why." Tynie offers, still fuming. "I won't need you in court. After those events, I know exactly how to work this without involving you anymore in those proceedings. Her Honor ordered me not to call you into that court date, given the events that came today." Jakobs refutes.

"Sorry I was so curt with you dude." Tynie apologizes, forcing herself to try and relax. "Don't be. You care for and respect elders, this offended you. Frankly, I'm offended myself by this." Jakobs refuses. "Before I hang up, I'll need you to swear on my life you're about to call my attorney and tell him this shit." Tynie refers. "Calling Terry now." Jakobs concludes, hanging up. Pocketing her and Bobby's phone, Tynie sees Terry coming to the very spot she took Jakobs' call with his phone pressed to an ear.

Returning to her husband's side, Tynie basically inhales what's left of her bourbon, then leans into Bobby without a peep. TreMarion, T, and Bobby are eating as that happens, Bobby halting to wrap an arm around his wife. From across the main floor of the house, everyone except the twins hears Terry gasp "Dear Lord." Rushing to pocket his phone, Terry goes back to the group, decreeing "TreMarion, Bobby, and T, when you're done eating... We need to speak privately."

"Terry, you don't handle that kind of shit on an empty stomach, unless it's absolutely urgent." Tynie objects. Throwing his hands up, Terry concedes, and then joins the men in eating. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have been in the playpen sleeping this entire time, awakening moments after Tynie said that. Sasha and Tynie head to care for the babies, taking them out of the living room entirely. "Sista, listen. I didn't mean to come off as such a bitch a minute ago. I don't want Terry to endanger himself in any way unless the situation leaves him no choice. Lord willing' THAT never happens!" Tynie swears as they get to the babies' room.

"Don't blame you in the least. If anything, you've read our minds." Sasha agrees, the two women then feeding, burping and changing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Looking Sasha dead in the eyes as she holds Ty-Leah, Tynie concerns "Sista, are you seriously alright?" "I'm fine, relax." Sasha returns. Nodding, Tynie leads Sasha out of the babies' room. As the ladies carry the twins back into the living room, T alters "Terry, I'm staying by the ladies and the babies when you tell Bobby and Terry what the hell's going on. I can get word from one of them later." "Works with me." Terry concurs, the men then returning to the meal. Sasha and Tynie delicately settle the babies into the playpen, returning to the sides of their men without another word.

Shortly after the return of Sasha, Tynie and the twins, the men have finished eating, Tynie requesting "Hey T, watch Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for me and Sasha til we get this cleaned up from?" "Sure." T responds, seeing the women take up the tray and drink glasses. TreMarion, Terry, and Bobby follow the women across the house, going to the deck and securing the deck door behind them. Sasha and Tynie make short order of those dishes, going back to the living room, Sasha giving Tynie a worried look. "I totally agree with the way you look right now." Tynie realizes. Sitting on the couch on either side of T, the ladies say nothing until Tynie notices the babies are asleep.

"You won't have to wait on that word from Bobby or Daddy. Come with me dude." Tynie decrees. T kisses Sasha's cheek, promising "I'll be back honey." Taking T to the doorway of the house, Tynie softly explains everything that happened, including the update from Jakobs. "I haven't told Sasha yet, because I don't know how to without worrying her more than she already is." Tynie concludes. "You leave that to me. I'll do it after the other three get back in here." T attests, the two returning to the living room after. The wait for that isn't long, TreMarion, Terry and Bobby arriving in the living room ten minutes after they'd gone to the deck. "Sasha, come with me baby." T implores as the three other men sit down. "Yeah I did tell T. In your absence Terry, T caught a concerned look on Sasha's face and thought there was a potential of immediate danger to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. from the criminal element as another act of retaliation." Tynie admits.

"You had damn good reason to, in that case." Terry concurs. T has Sasha heading for the guest room they've shared since the break in, holding his fiancée close as they walk. "I don't mean to seem like I'm..." Tynie starts. "You've done no wrong Tynie. Matter of fact, you've been amazingly protective today, and not just of the twins." TreMarion intrudes. "On that note, I'm going to help T with explaining this..." Terry advises, leaving the room. Draping his left arm over the back of the couch, Bobby watches as his wife covers her torso in it, taking his right arm and doing the same thing.

"She feels horrible for telling T and Sasha so close after that break-in. Those criminal assholes forced her hand, really. Thank God we're around each other right now. I'm not worried about my house or anything else, all that shit doesn't matter compared to my family. Neither's Terry, before you say it Tynie." TreMarion attributes. "I know Daddy." Tynie mumbles. Peck kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby witnesses his wife slide all the way onto his lap and curl up. Terry, T, and Sasha re-emerge from the babies' room, Sasha clinging to T with every step back to the living room.

As both couches get again overtaken by couples, TreMarion and Terry take to watching over the babies. "Tynie, you won't be bothered by Jakobs about these situations again. I just saw to that. You've done more than enough for today." Terry informs. "You got a deal dude." Tynie affirms. When Sasha starts to calm down, she recalls "Tynie, you broke 400 dollar heels to basically save an elder's life, even after what was said against yours. That's amazing." "Actually, that's Bobby's inspiration in my life being displayed to the free world. Oh, and they were 700 dollar heels." Tynie corrects, beginning to smile and stretch out against her husband. T looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes, being the second one to catch Bobby blushing, as Tynie's the first.

"This is honoring, and at the same time, tragic. Tynie, just by acting on her ethics code, has developed a tendency to re-affirm judges' faith in some of society." TreMarion cited. "Daddy, I love ya. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Respect wise, these days society's in the shitter. There are alleged theories as to why that is, but to me those are over-glorified excuses for people to hide behind. Tragically, that's worsened by the day, as more Dumbasses with doctorates are adding to the list of those shit-crock theories." Tynie recounts. "This is why T and I don't have a problem with what you asked of Terry earlier, Tynie." Sasha clarifies. "Yeah, she figured as much when she asked me." Terry considers. Shimmying in Bobby's arms, Tynie rests her head on his right shoulder, smiling like an airhead.

"Bobby, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You've really brought out the best in Tynie." TreMarion applauds. "Thanks, although I believe we've brought out the best in each other." Bobby gleams, returning the smile Tynie gave him. "I know I'm killing the happy-go-lucky mood in the room right now, but something just came to me. Terry, exactly how fast can you add us all getting P.O. boxes to the list of shit we have to handle?" Tynie questions. "Why not online billing sis?" Sasha poses.

"Before you answer that Terry, hear this. Sasha, I love ya sis. I don't trust online billing or shredders for one reason: hackers and their buddies. All it would take is one disgruntled employee at where we have our bills and BAM our identities, finances, you name it: would be so fucked over even Satan would be terrified. I mean that both individually and as a family, and they'd also have no problem doing that to Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Tynie clarifies. "Unfortunately, Sasha, Tynie's right. The P.O. boxes have been added to the "list of shit" as Tynie calls our next few handlings. Especially with THAT argument in our defense." Terry requires.

"Sorry if I come off as the mama bear again guys, really. After everything that hit when Bobby and I went to court, my minds been racing, trying to figure out different ways we can protect ourselves. Once I heard what that elder's husband tried on her, I realized this shit is seriously important to get done as soon as we can. Especially given our family's history with the criminal element." Tynie relates. Bobby returns "Honey, you've no reason to apologize for that. To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about the same things." Clearing his throat, TreMarion amends "We all have."

"Terry, I know you're on down time dude, but.." Tynie initiates, Bobby starting to rub her temples. "Thanks for what you've done so far, Tynie. I've got the rest." Terry finishes, watching Bobby rub Tynie's temples until the winces behind her smile dissipate. "I say we all try to relax for the rest of today. Everything else can wait, barring Jakobs calling again with anything urgent. Only if the babies' need something or we've gotten dinner ordered in do we bother doing much." T proposes. Terry shoots T a look, gleaming "Mind reader." "Tynie's fault!" T chimes. "I don't take that as something to be faulted for, T. I consider it a way for us to show each other, and when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are old enough to catch onto it, them, that we as a family can come together. I mean shit; it beats my trying for even a moment to be the family mama bear!" Tynie disputes. Everyone around her except Bobby has their jaws drop after hearing that, Bobby smiling proudly for yet another time.

"How is she able to do that?!" Sasha wonders. Reaching an arm behind her, Tynie pets the back of Bobby's neck, resolving "This gorgeous man has inspired me that deeply. I'm just trying to use that inspiration to the family's advantage. I'm also attempting to give Daddy and Terry a bit of a break, because lately they've really not had one. No dishonor intended Daddy, but I said that because it's time for you to kick back and spoil the twins. Let the rest of us deal with everything else, unless it's urgent. Terry, you know what to do and when. I'm not saying that to be controlling or be the mama bear, I'm trying to speak for everyone here." Tilting his head, Bobby kisses Tynie's lips passionately.

T adjudicates "Terry, TreMarion, I hate to say it but Tynie didn't just speak for us. She read me and Sasha's minds. It is time for TreMarion to only worry when it's urgent, and to relax. Terry, it's also time for you to taper off your representing us as a family. I say that because I think after everyone gets those medical tests, advance directives, and wills done: it's beyond due time for us to only concern about us. I also believe it's best for TreMarion to get his will re-done, in case it has someone we don't consort with anymore named in it at any location. Let the next generations of assholes battle it out in court, leave the leaping to sue to those who don't have what we as a family do: a capacity to internally resolve matters. Not only that, we are pretty well financially set as a family, so the point to suing isn't really there. There's only one condition to what I'm saying on the family's behalf Terry: If it's a matter of life and death or other endangering welfare wise."

Sasha agrees "Terry, Daddy, T's got a hell of a point." Tynie and Bobby are still kissing as that's discussed, slowly separating their lips as Sasha ends her remarks. TreMarion and Terry share a look, Terry stipulating "T, Sasha, you're absolutely right. It is time for me to taper off representing you as a family, beyond those papers, tests, and the P.O. boxes. Anything I've been able to get done settlement wise that hasn't been handled yet is to be resolved before I do that as well. TreMarion, your will DOES have Macie cited, so T's right on that one too. As for the family's capacity to internally resolve matters, it does serve us better than suing, because it will show Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. the better way to handle things. Financially, and I've kept tabs, we are all set. There are plenty of assholes out there, as well. Let them battle it out in court, because they're making it unsafe for the rest of us."

"Tell me something T, how long have you been thinking about that?" Tynie poses. "Truthfully, since I heard what happened at court with you guys. I didn't know if you'd be alright with me saying something given the high-tension nature of that situation." T confesses. Hearing that, Tynie leaps away from Bobby to check on the twins, finding them start to wake from a nap. Gathering Ty-Leah into her arms, Tynie sees TreMarion do the same with Bobby Jr. Terry comes up on Tynie advising "I'll take care of her so you can go change if you'd like." Handing over her namesake, Tynie replies "Thanks man. Bobby and I will be back."

Bobby arises and goes to Tynie's side, her ruined heels getting picked up off the floor by him before they leave the living room. T gets off the couch, offering "I'll get rid of those, after all you two have done enough today." With a nod, those heels get handed over; Tynie and Bobby leave the room to get out of the outfits they wore to court. Soon after that couple's halfway down the hall, TreMarion relents "I don't think Tynie knew my will had Macie cited. She's not happy by that fact in the least. You're right Terry; I need to have it re-drawn. T, I'm waiting until you and Sasha get married before I have that done. Everything you've done for the family lately has been amazing, son. I think we've discussed everything just as far as it needs to be for the time being." T, Sasha, and Terry nod, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being focused on without any conversations for a while.

Tynie shuts the master bedroom door behind them, Bobby wondering why she let it slam. "I didn't know Macie conned Daddy into having him put her in his will! I cannot believe the nerve of that bitch! I hope to God Terry re-draws Daddy's will soon, I don't trust Macie and her cronies." Tynie vents. "Something tells me Terry will. You're right, TreMarion was likely conned into having Macie added to his will." Bobby assures. Kissing briefly, the two separate to get out of what they wore to court. Appearing to Bobby in the top he gave her, Tynie has sweats on underneath, wearing a scowl on her face. Standing at her side dressed similarly, Bobby pets Tynie's hair out of her face, swearing "Terry's got it handled now baby." Wrapping her arm around his waist, Tynie allows the scowl to fade, Bobby catching a smile replace it. "Baby, you've been phenomenal today. As always." He gleams, kissing her cheek. "Thank you baby." Tynie squeaks, the two heading back for their family.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are given their first teething rings by Terry, whom has TreMarion with him in the babies' room, both infants smiling while those rings are used. T and Sasha are alone in the living room discussing when they want to marry.

Tynie and Bobby walk in on that discussion, saying nothing, as Sasha asks "Hey sista, what are you doing in three weeks from Saturday?" "Nothin'." Tynie chimes. "If it's alright, we wanted to get married on that Saturday." T stammers. "No need for nerves dude, ABSOLUTELY!" Tynie cheers.

Those two go for their phones, Bobby shaking his head. Getting off the couch, he goes for the tablet, handing it to Tynie. Minutes after having the tablet in her hand, Tynie ponders "Morning or afternoon guys?" "Afternoon." T replies. Programming that to her tablet, Tynie announces "We have a wedding here in three weeks from Saturday. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will be taken care of that day by Bobby and I. Terry, you and Daddy will need to find out what these two want for their wedding. We're also going to have to have Terry help us get that condo in Hawaii. I don't want this family scammed by some asshole realtor. Especially not when I was going to have T and Sasha be the first ones to use that condo for a vacation. For the record, that vacation's flight: round trip first class with the rest of us chipping in for the costs. I'm also going to need Terry's backup when I have T and Sasha's living room remodeled. I'm thinking' about getting that started tomorrow. By the way, I've always and only had that set up with union contractors. I know we've asked Terry to taper off legally representing us, but the situations which brought about getting the condo and the remodel came before that arrangement. Sasha and I have a spa day Saturday, so Daddy and Bobby: You've got to take care of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. that day. T and Terry, on Saturday, you start talking' about what's wanted for the wedding. By the way Daddy, I'm not mad about the thing with Macie being in your will. Bobby and I think she straight up conned you into it. If Terry's or Daddy's houses get fucked with between now and when Sasha and T's living room gets remodeled, we're totally letting Jakobs throw the book at who does it. Any future remodeling we get done as a family should be discussed when it's needed, least that's how I see it."

"Tynie, you got it." T, Sasha, TreMarion, and Terry vow as one. Kissing her cheek again, Bobby whispers "You're on a roll today babe." Tynie settles the tablet to the coffee table, Sasha putting it back where Bobby had it stashed after shutting that device off. "T, I got one request man. Is there any way Bobby and you can make us a round of drinks?" Tynie inquires. Kissing Sasha's cheek as Bobby kisses Tynie's, T honors that request without speaking an answer. "Very Impressive planning, Tynie. You reminded me of things that slipped my mind. In terms of asshole realtors, I don't blame you in the least for speaking that decision on behalf of the family." Terry gleams, gently sliding Ty-Leah into her sling. "Terry, we have had a rough day and a half, and several serious discussions. It's totally understandable that things have slipped your mind, because your mind wasn't the only one to have let those things slip. Why we were so quick to agree with Tynie is: everything she said was right." TreMarion returns, doing the same with Bobby Jr.

"One thing though honey, you're not arranging the contractors for T and Sasha's living room getting remodeled. I am. You've done and arranged more than enough today. Terry, you and T are also discussing how T and Sasha want the living room re-furnished. That's on me and Tynie, it's our wedding present." Bobby declares.

T gazes at Bobby, stunned, the two men preparing and delivering the drinks before saying anything else. "Honey, Tynie told us that when everything happened. They make a great team really. Sweetheart, I just hope you and I can do that so well someday." Sasha reminds. "Sista, you already do make a great team. Look at Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., they're loved and cared for. Yeah, you have backup on that from the rest of us, but you two make that happen every single day 24/7. As for you and T being inspired by me and Bobby, we want you to be. That was another reason why we've been showing you how we handle everything. Learn from us, please. Everyone here will learn from you two what's alright to do around the twins. The only reason I asked Terry not to discuss high-tension or major circumstances within potential earshot Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. until they're older is: I didn't want them to think anything that happened was directly against them or for the twins to not be able to understand what's gone on. " Tynie declines.

"That was actually a damn good reason." Sasha appreciates, taking the rest of Tynie's objection in. Every adult has a drink in hand when Terry worries "Sasha, are you sure everything's alright?" Looking the family attorney dead in the eyes, Sasha answers "I'm alright, Terry. I just got a different perspective, and sometimes that's needed. The only thing I'm still upset about is my home getting broken into." "That's entirely understandable, Sasha. Tynie said it best: you have backup from the rest of us." Terry assures. Sipping their drinks, Terry and TreMarion glance down on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smiling. Following those two's lead, Bobby, T, Sasha and Tynie all enjoy their drinks without another word.

On a break from the drinks, TreMarion plans "I know Tynie's made a lot of arrangements today, and I hope Terry can forgive me for this one. Sasha and T, you've not really had time alone since you got engaged. If Terry's alright with it, we'll take care of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. tonight. Tynie, you and Sasha can do that tomorrow while Bobby and T handle getting that living room remodel arranged." "TreMarion, you don't need to worry. I was about to offer the same thing." Terry counters.

"Wow, we as a family have really come together. I used to think I had to be the mama bear to cure the family's ills and get shit done. I'm coming to regret doing that more now, because it didn't provide the opportunity for this to happen soon enough. Terry, Daddy, thank you for doing that for T and Sasha. Everything's as discussed as I want it for today. We all deserve to relax. I mean, everyone here knows what's going to happen for us as a family in the foreseeable future. Let's just have a damn good night together." Tynie realizes. All the adults raise their glasses in agreement, each one sporting a broad and proud smile. As they conclude the beverages, Tynie nearly wonders how Terry and TreMarion plan to care for the twins in order to give Sasha and T alone time. Bobby senses that, leaning his lips to her ear, saying softly "Leave it to them gorgeous, everything's fine." Giggling as she nodded, Tynie discovered Bobby was right.

Setting their drink glasses down, Bobby and Tynie get handed Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. as Terry and TreMarion head for the babies' room. Learning the babies' room has portable bassinettes in the closet when he arrives, TreMarion follows Terry up the stairs to the guest rooms. Watching that happen, Tynie whispers to Ty-Leah "Your Uncle Terry's a great guy, and a total sneak!" Bobby relays the same thing to Bobby Jr., the babies smiling as they toy with the teething rings. "Tynie said we have backup from you guys. Well, I'm going to back Terry and Daddy up." Sasha broadcasts, kissing T's cheek. "She means we are." T corrects, tailing his fiancée to the babies' room at Tynie and Bobby's. T and Sasha find four shoulder sized coolers, two with "Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby Love You" on the tags, loading them with everything the babies have used at Tynie and Bobby's. Adding several icepacks, T and Sasha close and strewn those coolers to their arms.

T then catches two diaper bags out of the corner of his eye, loading them for the babies as well. T and Sasha have those strapped to opposing arms, Sasha figuring "If there's a portable changing table in here, it's going to be really interesting getting THAT up a flight of stairs." "I think Terry and TreMarion have it from after they get this stuff baby, relax." T consoles. Leading her out of the babies' room, T nearly forgets the monitors, Sasha grabbing those up into her hands. Walking across the house, Sasha hands T one of the monitors, keeping the other on her.

In the guest rooms Terry and TreMarion have overtaken, the portable bassinettes are set right by the bed, both men about to turn and go for the babies' room. Sasha and T greet them in the entryway of the guest rooms; handing over everything they'd carried one item at a time. "The only thing we didn't carry up here is the portable changing table, that thing wouldn't have done well going up a flight of stairs." T and Sasha say as one. "You two have done enough, thanks. We've got it from here." TreMarion and Terry answer in the same second. Hugging T and Sasha separately, Terry and TreMarion arrange what had been delivered around the portable bassinettes. Heading back downstairs, T and Sasha see Tynie and Bobby having a great time with their namesakes.

"We got one more thing to do..." Sasha taunts under her breath, going with her fiancée to clear from the drinks. Ty-Leah starts to whimper, Tynie escorting her to the room especially for the twins with Bobby in tow. Arriving in that room, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get changed, their teething rings getting set aside to be cleaned later. Doting over the babies, Tynie and Bobby share a look, saying softly "Love you." Silently, T and Sasha walked from the kitchen to the rear of the house, showing up on Bobby and Tynie in the twins' room.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are back in their slings, Sasha bragging "You two are amazing with them." "They more than deserve our best." Tynie answers meekly. Leaving that room together, those six soon find Terry and TreMarion awaiting them in the living room. Kissing Ty-Leah's forehead, Tynie softly promises "I'll make up for the time I didn't spend with you today, Babygirl." Feeling Bobby's long and broad hand on her shoulder, Tynie lifts her head like a shot. "You don't need to do that beautiful. They know we love them." Bobby overrules. "He's right Tynie." T and Sasha agree as one. Once more going into the living room, Tynie concurs "Yeah, he is." Terry and TreMarion wait to care for the babies for the night as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are delicately placed in the playpen.

The living room furniture's overtaken by every adult in the house, Tynie and Sasha leaning against T and Bobby. Pointing to both couples, Terry relays "TreMarion, those four just gave me an idea. We'll discuss it when we're babysitting though." Seeing the same thing the family lawyer did, TreMarion eludes "Man, I'm already way ahead of you." "Terry, Daddy, thank you." Sasha and Tynie say simultaneously. Choking back a surprised laugh, Terry and TreMarion reply "No sweat."

Running her fingers through Bobby's hair, Tynie leans her lips to his left ear, evading "Tonight baby…" Tucking her hair behind an ear, Bobby murmurs in his wife's ear "Definitely." Blushing, Tynie goes in for a kiss, as does Sasha, the living room once again overtaken with a bit of a romantic air. T and Sasha, Tynie and Bobby slowly dispel the kisses, the ladies staring lovingly into their men's eyes. "Sasha, before you say it. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are safe and will be in good hands tonight. You have nothing to worry about. Matter of fact, the way we have everything arranged, nobody in this room has a thing to concern over." Terry proclaims.

Those words send a peace around the room that everyone in it has sorely missed, except Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., because they're still too young to understand the situations the family's endured.

"There is one thing I'd like to do. We're celebrating that fact Terry. Watch this." T offers, going for his phone. Ordering their dinner, T gets surprised when the restaurant says he's not supposed to pay, a Dr. Kym is there covering it. Asking the person on the other end of the line to hold, T asks "Do we know a Dr. Kym?"

"Yeah dude, he backed me with that elder in the courthouse. Relax, he's cool." Tynie verifies. Confirming the delivery, T hangs up and sets his phone to the coffee table. As they wait for the meal to be brought to Tynie's, she slithers onto Bobby's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You OK baby?" Bobby worries. Slowly dropping her head to his shoulders, Tynie nods, but doesn't speak. T sees that, as does Sasha, the two frantically searching the end tables for a cartridge as they know Tynie has a distributor.

Finding one, Sasha launches from the couch, going for Tynie's side. "I've got that Sasha, relax. By the way, thanks you two." Bobby proffers, taking that cartridge from Sasha. "No problem." Sasha responds, going back to put the end table drawers as she and T found them. Bobby then exchanges the cartridges as fast as he can, hoping to have done it in time. "I love you guys, and I fuckin hate my diabetes sometimes!" Tynie grumbles as her distributor roars into life again.

"Hey, you wanted to show me and T some things, we're just returning the favor. Tynie, you've worked miracles in every life in this room. There's absolutely no reason why we can't occasionally show you we have your back as well. You forget, medical shit can't be predicted sometimes. Don't you even say that's going to ruin our night, because it won't. We just demonstrated that family backs family again, really. One of these days, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will need to see and learn that for themselves anyhow." Sasha overrules.

Cuddling up to Bobby some more, Tynie nods again, discovering Sasha was right. Petting her back, Bobby keeps quiet, T holding Sasha close as he sees a worried look on her face. TreMarion winds up answering the door for the delivery, finding a note with Dr. Kym's office information atop a relatively large pizza. Terry goes behind TreMarion to secure the house, taking that note and programming the office number to his phone.

TreMarion manages to get the pizza near the coffee table, T and Sasha arranging it on that furniture from there after dispelling their embrace. "Go ahead beautiful, you need it." Bobby frets in his wife's ear. Tynie doesn't like the idea of eating before Bobby, so she grabs a piece for both of them, serving him as she took a bite. In place of wondering how that couple pulled the move off, Sasha tries it with T, as Terry and TreMarion check on the twins.

"Terry, that's the third distributor for insulin Tynie's used in six months. If I'm not mistaken, and when her sugars crash, whether or not she's eaten, they crash HARD. I know she hates the kits with the insulin shots, but I'm starting to wonder if those distributors are really worth it anymore." TreMarion testifies. Finishing her first piece of pizza, Tynie vouches "It is the third distributor, Daddy. I'm starting to wonder the same thing about that. When I go for those other medical tests, I'll have that looked into. I want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. checked out before I have my appointment though." "Yeah, I got it from there. You'll all be updated, now let's eat!" Terry concludes.

T and Sasha got their fill before Terry and TreMarion handed Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. over to be fed. Ty-Leah first, Sasha whispers "You two have the best family in the world. Your Aunt Tynie's a bit stubborn though." T laughs at that, holding his son, until Sasha has Ty-Leah burped. Gently handing over Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr. gets fed and whispered the same words as his sister. "Tynie, your nickname's been changed. It was Little Shit, now it's Stubborn Aunt Tynie!" T jokes. "Yeah, I saw that coming!" Tynie laughs, getting herself and Bobby another piece of pizza. Once she and Bobby have their fill, Terry and TreMarion notice there's a significant amount of pizza left. Going for theirs, Tynie relates "Relax Daddy and Terry, there's plenty of room in the fridge for the rest. T and Bobby, you two will be kicking back. Sasha and I got that part." "Fair enough." T, TreMarion, Terry and Bobby answer together.

When everyone's done, Sasha hands Ty-Leah over to Terry, T holding Bobby Jr. Getting off the couches as they kiss T and Bobby respectively on the cheek, Tynie and Sasha go to clear from dinner. "Sis, I'm stubborn as you say when it comes to the babies getting medical check-ups first for one reason. I don't want some dickhead to see me going into a doctor's office exam room before the babies and get CPS on your ass. CPS don't give a fuck what our plan was, Sasha. They destroy families, really. Ask Bobby and Terry if you think I'm playing'. I don't want some nosy bastard to bring about any new adversity to the family, so my being "Stubborn" was actually a pre-emptive strike. I'm not mad at ya, I'm just explaining myself more completely. I know that may have slipped your mind, and it's cool given what's happened lately to the family. Like you said, the more examples of family backing family that we give the twins, the better." Tynie elaborates.

Overhearing his wife, Bobby warns "Sasha, she's not lying." "Tell you the truth Sasha, I'm glad Tynie planned it like that. She and Bobby are both right, although I commend you for your concern over Tynie. Trust them on this, please." Terry attaches. Closing her eyes for a moment, Sasha asks "There are people out there who are THAT petty?!" "Unfortunately baby, yeah." T appraises. Stashing the leftover pizza into the fridge, Sasha oaths "Society really IS in the shitter then. You've been right all along Tynie, decency and respect are basically dead." "It's dead out there, but not in this family." Tynie precludes, assisting Sasha. Closing the fridge door, Tynie hugs Sasha, whispering "It's cool sista, relax." "You knew I was about to apologize!" Sasha gasps.

Tapping out of the hug, Sasha's told "Sista, listen. You have no reason to be sorry. There's going to be a lot of times when one of us will wind up warning or reminding another about just how shitty society's become in terms of decency and respect. Honestly, that will serve Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. a great benefit, with what you and T want us to teach them." Cheekily smiling, Sasha approves "Girl, I love it when you're right." TreMarion speaks next "Sasha, it really is commendable that you worried over Tynie seeing a doctor. Terry, Tynie and Bobby were right, unfortunately. Relax, Terry and I will arrange all that tomorrow. Unless it's an emergency medical situation: Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. always go to a doctor first. CPS doesn't care, and neither does the bulk of society. There are just too many dickheaded nosy assholes who want to destroy families out there." T considers "Honey, they're right about everything."

Sitting beside him, Sasha nods, and then sees Terry come to hold Bobby Jr., Terry requesting "We didn't mean to be so harsh-sounding about it. Please understand that." "I do understand that, guys. I'm just alarmed at how shitty society's become, now that my babies are a part of it." Sasha notices. "Yeah, that's where the family comes in. We'll teach them the better way to handle people, show proper respect, the whole nine. Let society go to the shitter, those babies are going to grow up with an ethics code that will make them a rare breed." Tynie plots. "Tynie's been on a roll pretty much all day!" TreMarion cheers.

Taking that all in, Sasha uncovers "By the sounds of it, we as a family at last have all the right resolutions." Pointing to Sasha, Tynie resounds "She took the words right out of my mouth!" "That was a first." Terry jokes. Face palming, Tynie mumbles "I walked RIGHT into that one!" Making sure Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had and were in their slings, TreMarion and Terry hear the others laugh for a moment. Wrapping her right arm around his waist, Tynie slides closer to Bobby, T getting the same done by Sasha. Terry looks at Ty-Leah, then over to Bobby Jr., and then decrees "These two can sleep through almost anything!"

"Yeah, Tynie told us that already." Sasha chuckles. "Oh shit, I think I've started a family roast!" Tynie giggles. Terry smiles and hangs his head, trying not to laugh loud enough to disturb Ty-Leah.

"Oh shit! We've not yet planned Terry's full-on retirement party!" Tynie discovers. "Umm, about that. TreMarion, Terry and I talked. We're not celebrating Terry's retirement until you retire too Tynie. Terry wanted it that way." T educates. "Fair enough. We're having it here." Bobby consents. Resting the back of her head against Bobby's shoulder, Tynie celebrates "Damn, we've gotten a lot taken care of today." "Yeah, and I think it's time the twins get put to bed." TreMarion releases. Everyone gets off the furniture; going to kiss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. goodnight, then hug Terry and TreMarion. Those two men head upstairs after everyone finishes doing that, waving to the two couples.

Hearing the guest room doors close, Tynie lays against Bobby with the broadest smile on her face. Gazing down upon her, Bobby smiles just as widely, wrapping his arms around Tynie's waist. "I want to do something special for you two." T admits. "Dude, you already are. Just by caring for those beautiful babies and making damn sure Sasha never fears or wants for anything as best you can. Yeah, Bobby and I are doing some things for ya, but that's family backing' family. Hell, you and Sasha backed me and Bobby a while ago. Roughly translated: No dice, no debts man." Tynie refuses. "Lemme guess, Bobby. She read your mind." Sasha presumes. "Absolutely." Bobby gleams.

Tynie sees Sasha's smile fade, soothing "Sasha, calm down. Relax, the babies are safe. Daddy and Terry will NEVER let anything happen to them. Matter of fact, nobody in this family will. You and T need time alone too, a break so you can just be together. Not only that, Terry should bond with those who call him Uncle." "Damn she's good!" T elates, taking Sasha's hand. A few minutes pass, Sasha realizing without another word that Tynie was right. Getting off the couch together, T picks up his phone, and then says "See ya in the morning guys. Love ya." "See ya then, love ya too." Tynie and Bobby reply together.

Tynie and Bobby find themselves alone in the living room a few minutes later. "Our family makes a damn good team." Tynie brags. "Definitely." Bobby agrees, then being lead out of the living room. Each one has an arm around the other as they head for the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby smiling the entire time.

Closing the door behind them, Tynie eyes Bobby over, swooning "You're gorgeous." Pulling her closer, Bobby swears "You're beautiful." Draping her hair over his shoulder, Tynie rests her right cheek to his chest, without saying anything. Tilting his head so their eyes meet, Bobby goes on "You've been absolutely amazing all day. I was so proud of you when you did that for the elder, even after what happened. I know they frightened you baby, I'm just glad I was there to keep you safe. Everything's in order now, our family's become one hell of a team. Never again will you have to think for a second about returning to being the mama bear, which is just how it should be. We'll all be relaxing more with those resolutions, not just Sasha." "Bobby, you're absolutely right about everything." Tynie conveys.

Kissing again, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's shoulders, feeling him tightly drape her waist in his. Time slid by as they shared in the kiss, the truth to Bobby's words causing a deep contentment to gel inside them both. Separating their lips after a while, Tynie sees a flame of desire in Bobby's eyes. Releasing one arm from each other, Tynie leads them to the edge of the bed, switching her hips with every step. Turning around so their eyes again meet Tynie disrobes, Bobby getting undressed right alongside her.

Plopping back-first onto the bed, Tynie pulls herself so that her knees aren't bent over the edge. In so doing, she spreads her hips to allow Bobby's entrance to her core, calling him over with a curl of her finger. Clamping one hand against the mattress on either side of Tynie, Bobby slowly enters her. Only lifting her left leg around Bobby's waist, Tynie clings to his shoulders as they begin to make love. Hungrily kissing him, Tynie still moans as Bobby thrusts and rolls his hips. Releasing his elbows, Bobby drops them fully against the mattress, not missing a beat.

Breaking off the kiss, Tynie craves "Harder! Harder!" Shoving himself in her more wildly, Bobby feels Tynie's hands rake and paw down his back. "Like that baby?" Bobby growls. "Yes!" Tynie wails. Keeping the pace, Bobby feels his wife's core muscles tighten around him, hearing Tynie mewl and moan with every thrust.

Staring into his eyes, Tynie sees the same desire she has for him. Sweating and still horny, they go on making love. Her moans and mewls grow choppier, her eyes glued to Bobby's as her depths clamp more against his erection. The way Tynie sounds and feels causes Bobby to get wilder, his member to bulge and pulse in her depths.

Out of seemingly nowhere as orgasm strikes, Tynie grunts and screams "Ohhh Bobbaaay!" A few more intense thrusts given her, as he comes, Bobby groans "Ohhhh Tyniee.." Holding him close, Tynie runs her hands down Bobby's back as they start to come down from the wildness of their sex. "You didn't hurt me, babe." Bobby advises breathily, knowing the sole concern on his wife's mind. Halting her hands at his ass, Tynie cups it tightly, smiling as what Bobby said was backed by the look in his eyes. Guiding him to her right side, Tynie slowly relieves Bobby's ass of her grasp, arising to get them something to drink. Two beers in hand, she kicks the mini-fridge shut, heading back to Bobby's side. He'd sat up in the time it took her to do that, opening the beers as Tynie sat down.

Serving her first, Bobby smiles as Tynie swears "You've given me the world, Bobby. I've grown, learned, and been constantly inspired by you. Yeah, there will be some things evolving between us, and those will be enjoyed as one. Everything you give me is my heaven, YOU are my paradise. What we have in this life materially is just symbolic of our devotion. I may not always make you smile, but I sure as hell will do my damnedest to not make you hurt at every turn again. I'm aware the same is true for me, because we've always been equals. You've bettered my life, my heart, my mind, and my soul in so many ways Bobby. I love you and am evermore grateful for each one." Clinking the beer bottles, Bobby chimes "Forever." They enjoy those in silence, Tynie returning the smile Bobby gave.

When finished, Bobby takes hers and rids of them both while Tynie kicks back. Remembering their phone was in his sweatpants pocket; Bobby acquires it and sets the device to charge. Tynie awaits him, covers in hand, Bobby getting in bed on the other side. Resting side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby have glowing faces and broad smiles as they wrap an arm around each other. "I love you" They say to one another before sharing in the last kiss of the day. Tynie rolls closer to Bobby, snuggling up against him as they end the affection and fall asleep.

T and Sasha have their own romantic night, still not making love because Sasha's yet to be cleared from having the twins. That notwithstanding, Sasha insists upon making sure T gets off, seeing how well-endowed he is for the very first time. When he gets release, T growls and bellows Sasha's name, cleaning her up with the shirt he wore. "I want to.." Sasha whimpers. "I know baby, soon enough." T swears.

Pleased with that answer given the reason behind it, Sasha passionately kisses him. Lying in bed together, T and Sasha silently plan to take the sheets they're lying on out of Tynie and Bobby's linen rotation purely out of respect. Covering up while they kiss, T and Sasha have a passionate end to a very productive day in the family.

TreMarion and Terry have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. well cared for through the night, only being awakened a few times by the babies. Since those two are teething, Terry and TreMarion find themselves impressed with how well they sleep. Tomorrow's another day for them all, one that should be just as productive for the family as today was. Everything from Sasha and T announcing their wedding day to how the family plans to get the wills done got covered, even after the events that happened when Tynie and Bobby went to court. Those matters are resolved, and an elder Tynie never met before basically got liberated in the process. One more thing rings out in every heart and mind in Tynie and Bobby's house:

"Hell yeah we got resolutions!"


	135. Ch 135

Title: "Everything's As Resolved as it Needs to be" (For now)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Sasha and T are first to wake the next day, Terry and TreMarion following them. With the twins in their slings slowly awakening, Terry and TreMarion head to the couch as Sasha and T go to the guest rooms to bring all the items down to the room especially for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Not much is said as the guest rooms are cleaned out from Terry and TreMarion babysitting, the four adults trying to keep quiet in order to not distress the half-awake twins.

Tynie and Bobby wake up shortly after the rest of the family, her being first. Habitually reaching for their phone, Tynie gets stopped by Bobby who goes in for a kiss. Keeping this one brief yet passionate, the couple gets out of bed, dressing before they so much as get the phone. Every resolution they made yesterday is on the adults' minds, T actually having another idea to go with those. Nobody knows of that yet, T already having decided to wait until Tynie and Bobby are in the room.

As the living room gets overtaken by Tynie and Bobby's family, Sasha and Terry leave the room to get the playpen, returning moments later with that in hand. "I've been thinking, maybe after we eat, we should get those trusts set up from the money we've kept in Bobby's safe." T announces as everyone gets in that room. Sasha and Terry have the playpen set up as TreMarion and T hold the babies, only to step in and lay Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. inside it silently.

Taking her seat on the couch next to Bobby, Tynie explains "T: Bobby, Terry, and I are the ONLY ones to go by that safe. Nothing against you, but Bobby and I don't want a shitload of people near it. Also, I'm glad the house was secure when you mentioned the safe in the first place. You're actually lucky on that, because you don't know one moment from the next when some jackoff will be on the other side of the door nosing in on our conversation and using what we say to "case" the house for robberies and shit."

Settling on a couch beside T, Sasha wonders "Just HOW many times have you and Bobby been targeted by criminals?" "Sasha, if Terry charged us legal fees: he'd rather literally be able to pay off the national debt by the time Daddy's got coffee made just from handling me and Bobby on that one. Does that answer your question?" Tynie inquires. Sasha and T share a look, and then answer as one "Yes."

"Before you ask why you're just learning that now, Sasha. Tynie, Bobby, and I took your doctor's orders about rest and relaxation during your pregnancy to the degree that mandated we not even elude to any part of that until after you'd given birth and the topic got brought up. There were several scandalous people around as well, and Terry ordered me not to explain this without him present with those individuals permanently out of the picture." TreMarion admits. "Totally understandable." T accepts, Sasha nodding to back him. Terry heard Tynie mention making coffee, heading to the kitchen to handle that. TreMarion follows him, the meal soon being crafted as Sasha, T, Bobby, and Tynie sit on the couches.

Wrapping his left arm around her, Bobby brings Tynie closer, whispering "Relax honey, we've got this covered."

Returning to the group with a tray full of coffees before Tynie can answer that, Terry plans "Here's how we'll do this. Tynie and Sasha, you care for the babies while Bobby, T and I handle the bags with Bobby's lotto winnings in them. We get those resolved in a trust first because that's straight cash, as Tynie calls it. From there, we handle any legal-settlement checks, the trust funds for the kids' college, and come back here. You are NOT to do any talking; the bankers are to ONLY go through me. After TreMarion briefed me on how bankers treat you guys, by the way last night, I'm considering dealing with them a personal welfare issue because they will handle how you provide for yourselves while you're not in the bank."

"Fair enough dude, after that: we come back here and get the wills done. Same with the advance directives, and Terry when it comes to those: You're first. I say that because I think the sooner I can end my law career, the faster I can start to relax more often." Tynie counter-offers. "Sis, since you only have to do Terry's on that one: why not get it done before we leave?" T poses. "Yeah, I'll get your laptop for ya after you eat." TreMarion promises, seeing Tynie's face light up from across the house. "By the looks of it T, you have your answer." Terry laughs. Serving everyone breakfast minutes later, TreMarion sits back, and then they all eat in silence. Time slides by until everyone's finished, Sasha and T insisting on cleaning up. Tynie and Bobby care for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. while that happens, winding up changing them before anyone makes good on the new plan for today's agenda.

Regrouping in the living room twenty minutes later, everyone sees Bobby calling to get T and Sasha's living room remodeling taken care of. TreMarion ducks away to get Tynie's laptop, as Terry keeps an ear out in case Bobby's scammed. T and Sasha overtake caring for the babies, finding those two sleeping side-by-side again. Tynie settles in at the kitchen bar, requesting "Hey Terry, come in here dude. T, if Bobby's jacked with: flip ME off!" "Got it!" T chimes, Terry silently coming towards the kitchen. "I have my reasons for doing that..." Tynie taunts, as the family lawyer sits beside her. "I already know what they are too." Terry certifies.

Showing Tynie a website that has wills and advance directives for download and use, Terry then goes into detail as to what his final wishes are. Typing away, Tynie steels glances in the living room, only to find T hadn't flipped her off. Once Terry's will is done, the advance directives are drawn up, all those ready to be signed inside forty-five minutes. Saving that website to her bookmarks, Tynie sends Terry's copies of all those forms straight to print. Shutting her laptop down, Tynie sees Terry take it out of the room.

Stashing that under the unused recliner, Terry advises "Until we return and get to work on the rest of your wills: NOBODY is to use this chair." Tynie then realizes she's yet to exchange her cartridge, heading for the same end table drawer Sasha got one from yesterday. Taking two of them, Tynie pockets one and uses the other as Bobby hangs up from arranging the remodel before she shuts the end table drawer again. "Sasha, T: You two will be able to take the babies home Saturday. It'll be better than new." Bobby decrees. "Bobby's credit card bill's going to be fucking HUGE." Tynie worries. "No worries baby, we have it covered." Bobby soothes.

T, Sasha, Tynie, and Bobby then kiss passionately for the first time today, TreMarion watching over the babies with Terry. Slipping away from the affection, Tynie and Bobby smile; T and Sasha then still kissing. "They finally got the hint..." Tynie jokes, pointing to the other couple. When all signs of romance are through, Terry announces "Ladies, stay there. Bobby, TreMarion and I will be back."

Turning to Sasha, Tynie explains "Terry wants to get this shit on the road. Frankly I don't blame him one bit. Oh, and the settlements and lotto bags are NOT riding with you, T, and the babies. It's too risky." "I was wondering how that was going to be worked." Sasha mentions.

T silently goes to the room especially for the twins, gathering up a newly-loaded diaper bag for their travels, discovering in that conversation just how protective Tynie is over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Coming back in the room less than ten minutes later, T sees TreMarion, Terry and Bobby loaded for bear. "T, Sasha and I got the babies covered. You go back those three up." Tynie mandates. "Got it." T chimes, heading to relieve Bobby and TreMarion of part of their load. "I promised Sasha that TreMarion would never carry heavy loads again. I also don't want Bobby's recently replaced knee given any issues from this." T confesses.

"Come with me then." Terry instructs, leading T to TreMarion's SUV. Tynie races to open the door for those two, standing by it until they come back in the house. TreMarion and Bobby tail T and Terry to that SUV, the bags getting loaded in one trip as opposed to three. Securing the back, the house is seemingly flooded with footsteps as every man in the family comes back. Tynie and Sasha still get the twins to T and Sasha's SUV though, doing as much on Tynie's insistence.

Following them out, Terry secures the house behind the family. Both vehicles entered, Terry drives them away to get that part of the family's legal matters resolved. As they later arrive at that bank, amazingly enough, not one member of Tynie and Bobby's family is messed with. Several trust accounts made and checks cashed, Tynie's handed the card that comes with Bobby's, only to use it when she calls his credit card company. Demanding a manager inside of five minutes into the call, Tynie gets Bobby cleared of that debt another ten minutes later.

Hanging up on the manager when she hears the debt's cleaned off Bobby's record from that company, Tynie leans into Bobby's ear, whispering "You're cleared on that card. I got dicked around with, so we're cutting that fucker up when we get home. There's no sense in going against the new deal with Terry representing us now."

Nodding, Bobby pockets the card, setting it right by his phone. Tynie has the bank card on her, not anywhere near her distributor, the family leaving that bank in a flock after that short discussion. Surprising the family, when they make it back to their vehicles, Dr. Kym is at the same bank. Tynie proves herself a klutz again by bumping into Dr. Kym, her muttering "Oh Jeez, I'm sorry." "It's alright, really. I've spoken to Terry already. The earliest I can get everyone in for appointments is next week. Terry will be texted the order of the appointments after I get what I came here to do handled." Dr. Kym announces. "Works with us Doc." Tynie vows, everyone else nodding. Filling the vehicles again, Tynie leads them back to the house.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Kym keeps his word, texting Terry the order of appointments. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday of next week: Tynie and Bobby's family have to be at Dr. Kym's office, with the twins going before anyone else.

Dr. Kym readily offers to only go through Terry in terms of test results, medical forms, or any other questions citing "My practice is literally family run. I've watched the news and know full-well what those you represent have endured this year. To me, this is the most peaceable and calm way to handle this." Terry agrees "Like Tynie said: Works with us Doc. I'll let them know closer to the appointments."

Jakobs then calls Terry, stating "I won't need that statement after all. The Medicare and Medicaid evidence is more than enough to handle my case. I'll just need your consent as their counsel to add them to the victim list." "You have that right now. I'll let them know." Terry concurs. With that, Jakobs hangs up. Terry then texts Tynie and Bobby, while telling Sasha and T to their faces before pocketing his phone. TreMarion answers the text for Tynie and Bobby, saying "Excellent." Relating the update to Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion hears Tynie swear "One less thing to fuck with."

Arriving back at the house, Terry sees T, Sasha and the babies in first. TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby follow them, Tynie securing the front door soon as she can. Settling the babies into the playpen, T and Sasha hear that he, Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr., and Sasha all have appointments Monday afternoon. Tynie and Bobby's appointments are on Wednesday afternoon, with TreMarion and Terry having theirs Thursday afternoon. "Tynie no. Dr. Kym OFFERED to go through me for these, and everything that comes with them. He said he saw what you guys went through this year by watching the news." Terry adjudicates. "In that case, I'm making margaritas. Sasha, as long as your breastfeeding, you're not having much alcohol." Tynie advises, heading to the kitchen.

"Is it just me, or does Tynie seem perkier than she's been in quite a while?" Sasha poses. Tailing his wife into the kitchen, Bobby assures "It isn't just you, Sasha." "She feels freer now that her law career has officially been over for two hours. She believes that now there's more room to relax, let her hair down, and just be Tynie. I hate to say this, but that's been a while in coming." TreMarion releases. "Bobby, please don't torture yourself over that. I'm glad Dr. Kym kept abreast of our adversities, really. It'll only serve to help this family stay away from that more if you think about it. You said it yourself: we have everything covered." Tynie pleads, seeing the hurt in Bobby's eyes.

Hearing that, Bobby smiles boyishly, as the hurt in his eyes disappears. Terry and TreMarion get Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. out of the playpen as they start to cry, Sasha feeding them one at a time. Terry walks up on Tynie and Bobby instituting "T and Sasha asked me to have you two get your wills and advance directives done after TreMarion's is re-drawn. They said that way the babies can be watched by you three when they have me draw those up for T and Sasha." "Daddy's comes first." Tynie insists, getting a nod from Terry.

Retrieving Tynie's laptop from its stash point, Terry brings TreMarion into the kitchen. Tynie and Bobby have the margaritas made, serving everyone in the kitchen first, Tynie bringing T and Sasha their drinks as the babies are burped. "Lemme guess, the only thing you're worried about right now is chancing a dickhead getting CPS on me and T. You want to prevent that in as many ways as you can, which is why you said what you did about me and alcohol while breastfeeding." Sasha presumes. "That's the main concern right now, yeah." Tynie admits.

Terry doesn't touch his margarita until after all the wills and advance directives are drawn up, printed and signed, claiming to the family he doesn't handle legal red tape while drinking. T, Sasha, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby immediately see the logic in that, Terry then sending them each a reminder text about the medical appointments. Tynie saves hers and Bobby's, T does his and Sasha's, Sasha handles saving that for TreMarion. Once that's all done, every phone is pocketed by its respective owner.

Terry had his appointment text locked against his phone already, Bobby offering "We keep those papers in the safe. I don't want to put too much trust in that bank right now. Matter of fact, I'm asking Terry to call them and get text alerts if any of our accounts have unusual or suspicious activity. I say that because of what Terry deemed dealing with that bank as in the first place." "Dude, I beat you to that!" Terry laughs.

Tynie walks right up on Terry, hugging him as she cheers "Man, thank you for that! Seriously, this family loves you!" Keeping that hug brief, Tynie's cheek gets kissed by Bobby before Terry and he make good on the new plan for the family's wills. "Man, we have to keep the advance directives together in a way to where there is quick access. Relax, I have that covered." Terry uncovers, just as Bobby was to ask for them. Nodding, the safe gets locked up, Terry and Bobby returning to the group.

"Tynie, my keys are on your rack: third set from the right. Go into my trunk and get a chrome briefcase." Terry requests. "No sweat dude!" Tynie promises, hurrying out to acquire that item. Returning to the group once Terry's car's locked up, Tynie sees the advance directives stashed in that case. Storing that so only the family knew where it was, Terry gets his keys back as Tynie sits down. "Terry, I think you and Daddy may want to check your houses. You've been gone a couple days." Sasha worries.

"Yeah, I'm on that now." Tynie evades, going for Bobby's pocket. Calling Jakobs, Tynie requests "I need someone to go to a couple addresses. I've just gotten word that my father and my lawyer may have been robbed as they're both on vacation away from their residences." Giving Jakobs the addresses, Tynie hears "I'll call you back either way. If they have been robbed or their homes were damaged in any manner, I'm throwing the book at the perpetrators. I'm tired of innocent, decent civilians living in fear of leaving their homes because of the criminal bastards." "Jakobs, I swear: my family's about to have a beer for ya man!" Tynie celebrates. Laughing, Jakobs hangs up. Overhearing that exchange, the other adults cheer "Nicely done!" "I'm not about to lie to the D.A.! T, you know where we keep the beers!" Tynie squeals. Giggling, T assures "I'm on it now."

Serving everyone, Sasha implores "Baby, put mine back. Tynie's right, I shouldn't be drinking much until I stop breastfeeding. I'm not going to stop you guys though." Stashing Sasha's unopened beer in the nearest mini-fridge, T gets his fiancée a soda. As they start to sip those, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off. Answering it, Tynie learns that Terry and TreMarion's houses were not touched in any criminal manner. Jakobs was also able to get in touch with the security company for those properties, learning they weren't internally affected in a way where Jakobs could "throw the book" at anyone. There's more to that talk, though. Tynie gets ordered to relay that solely to the family before hanging up.

"We have another reason to celebrate: Jakobs JUST told me that Daddy and Terry's houses weren't touched by criminal assholes. On top of that, the people Jakobs sent to check on those put the word out about criminals getting the book tossed at their domes should anyone else in the family be victimized. Sasha, T, what happened to you guys' house was a part of that too. Jakobs used it as precedent for his decision to throw the book at criminals." Tynie declares. "It's about damn time!" T vows, causing everyone to raise their drink in agreement.

Sipping her beer, Tynie has a lapse in celebration when she uncovers "It's not just for us that Jakobs' is doing this guys. He's beefing up his record on crime toughness for the upcoming election. You forget, the D.A.'s position is an elected one."

Terry scoffs "She's right. Unfortunately." Putting his hand on her shoulder, Bobby requests "Take them any way they come, sweetheart. It's better than to have us as a family get victimized by criminals again."

Tynie smiles, concurring with that logic before wrapping herself in Bobby's arms as they return to celebrating.

When everybody's done, Terry goes around clearing from the drinks as T and Sasha check on the babies. Noticing the babies are asleep and alright, T orders them something to eat, saying nothing to the family. Terry senses something else is on Tynie's mind, as does TreMarion, T and Sasha not catching it. Heading back for the group, Terry divulges "Tynie, you deserve to celebrate retiring from law. Seriously, you've endured more in a year both personally and professionally than I have in 30. As for everything else running in your head, whatever it may be: we've got it situated. If not, we will when we need to." "I don't even think about celebrating that until you're parked on your ass relaxing too, Terry." Tynie chides.

Plopping into the nearest recliner, Terry laughs, getting the family to follow him as T hangs up his phone. Answering the door fifteen minutes later, T sprawls out what was ordered as TreMarion locks the house.

Getting the family one more round of drinks, TreMarion sees Tynie bite back tears as she toasts "Terry, it's kicked ass and taken names to represent you man. You were the sole client I'd had that treated me like a human being in the long run. Thank you."

Setting her drink down, Tynie basically dive-bombs into Bobby to cry. "Her heart's shattered. Terry doing what he is for us legal-representation wise these days makes Tynie believe things are still unequal. It's killing her inside to know she can retire fully and he can't. What she survived this year professionally and personally notwithstanding." Sasha senses.

"Tynie, you don't have to feel that way. I'm doing this so Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have another example of respect, really. Please trust me; I'm being a man of my word, acting on my first promise as your family's counsel." Terry rejects. Slowly calming, Tynie mumbles "Fair enough man." T watches everyone go for their drinks, before posing "Terry, would you mind officiating our wedding?" "I'd love to." Terry chimes.

"Bobby, no offense, I was hoping TreMarion would be best man. You two are doing enough by hosting the wedding, caring for the babies that day, and getting our living room remodeled as it is." T adds. "None taken, I was actually going to insist on that." Bobby returns. "Our family has the most interesting weddings!" Tynie laughs, visualizing what that's about to look like. Everyone laughs at that, hoping not to wake Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in the process. Once the laughter ends, the room falls silent as what T had ordered is shared in, alongside the drinks.

As she concludes her part, Tynie grumbles "I have less than three weeks to pull a miracle out of my ass…" Terry finishes next, taunting "That's what you think..." One by one, every other adult in the room ends their meal, Tynie clearing from it all as Terry relays "Yeah, Tynie and Bobby are caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. while you two are in your wedding ceremony. They got their gift to you, TreMarion and I haven't… YET." "You've learned from Tynie." Sasha laughs. "Who around here hasn't?!" Bobby kids. "I proudly resemble that!" Tynie decides, rejoining the group.

Plopping onto the couch next to Bobby, Tynie curls up next to him, smiling like an idiot. TreMarion arises, heading to Terry's side, before advising under his breath "We do my idea with the family's couples AFTER T and Sasha's honeymoon." "Sasha, sista. I hope you don't mind this, but since we've yet to bother buying that condo and selling the shithole beach house: your beach-based honeymoon's been delayed. I'm also saying that because we've yet to have me and Bobby's vehicles and property shipped out of that shithole beach house." Tynie relents.

"I'd rather have a beach vacation that Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. would be more likely to remember anyway. There's no rush sista." Sasha overrules. "God I love the sound of that!" Tynie moans, stretching out against Bobby. "Umm, Tynie.. You just misspoke. I got your vehicles and property lined up to be shipped this weekend. As for selling the shithole beach house, I've put an ad in their local paper. I got the information on what town to do that in from the now-resolved airline lawsuit, by the way. I did that when I last used Bobby's fax machine. I didn't say anything until now because I wanted some of the things we planned on getting handled already taken care of." Terry sheepishly confesses. "You're a fuckin Saint Terry!" Tynie brags. Sitting next to his wife, Bobby smiles in agreement, pulling their phone and his credit card from a pants pocket.

"One more thing before us as a family relaxes for the day. I need someone to go into the kitchen, head for the third drawer from the right of the fridge and bring back the scissors." Tynie broadcasts, snaring the credit card from the table. Sasha arises, handling that as Terry and TreMarion check on the babies. Walking back to the living room, Sasha wonders why Tynie asked for that, when the family's told "Yeah, Bobby and I decided we're never using this credit card again. You all saw me on the phone at the bank, that's what I was covering. Those sons-of-bitches tried shit that would have gotten me to sic Terry on them before. Emphasis on before, because I and Bobby decided to just cut us free of them. By that I mean, I'm destroying this card with Bobby's consent."

Sliding her hand into a pocket, Tynie hands over the new bank card to Bobby as she extracts a distributor cartridge. Switching those out, she chucks the old cartridge into the trash, making the shot without looking. "Don't blame you in the least." Terry agrees, seeing Sasha return to the room. Soon as Sasha's back at T's side, Tynie unceremoniously takes the scissors and cuts that credit card to shreds. Not desiring a risk of the twins getting any part of that in their hands, she also clears from every shard, doing as much without a word. Taking the scissors back to the kitchen, Tynie unintentionally causes those who matter to worry when she still refuses to say anything.

Following his wife, Bobby soon has his arms around Tynie, him whispering "You OK baby?" "Yeah, fine." Tynie mumbles, turning around to rest her cheek on his shoulder. Terry taps TreMarion on the shoulder, whispering "Keep eyes on Sasha T and the babies. I'll be right back." TreMarion nods, then sees Terry race to Tynie and Bobby's side, wondering on his arrival to that couple "She OK?" "I'm good guys, honestly." Tynie deceives, leaving Terry and Bobby unsure still. Those men share a look as TreMarion glances up, nobody speaking. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. break the silence with a cry as they awaken, Sasha and T hurrying to care for them. Terry then leads Bobby and Tynie back to the others.

TreMarion watched over Sasha and T as Terry ordered, the babies getting taken to the room especially for them as Tynie and Bobby arrive in the living room. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby worries over Tynie, the proof of as much written all over his face. "I'll admit it, I'm scared! I know we all promised to get those medical exams and tests done, but I'm really freaked out! I don't want to lose Daddy, and especially not you baby! Not yet!" Tynie cries. TreMarion intervenes "Tynie, I know you're scared. It's alright, I just asked Terry to get Dr. Kym's practice willing to rush those test results. I don't want you frightened like this for too long. I'm glad you didn't say anything in front of the babies, too." Terry intrudes "On it now, TreMarion."

Ducking away to call Dr. Kym, Terry steals a glance at Tynie, whom has totally curled up in Bobby's arms by this moment. Crying as her head nestles on Bobby's chest, Tynie goes silent, T and Sasha returning to the group with wondering looks. "I can't say anything until the babies are watched by Terry. His orders." TreMarion advises. T and Sasha nod, settling the babies back into the playpen before sitting on the couch opposite Tynie and Bobby.

Terry overhears that while on hold with Dr. Kym from the main throughway of the house, nodding in TreMarion's direction as T and Sasha glance over at Tynie. Slowly lifting her head, Tynie explains with tears in her voice "I'm scared guys, and not just about me. I don't want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to lose Daddy. I fear the test results will mean my paradise, my dream of love with Bobby, is coming to an end way before I want it to. I don't want to go to any more funerals any time soon." Kissing away her tears, Bobby whispers "Ohh honey…" "I'm stepping on toes here, but so everyone can relax for a few days: I say we don't bring that up again until we're going for the actual appointments. We also don't discuss it when we get back, leaving any arrangements Terry and Dr. Kym's office to them." T plots.

Hanging up his phone, Terry amends "You're not stepping on toes when you're reading your lawyer's mind. TreMarion, you got your wish with the rushed test results. Something tells me Tynie's not the only one scared about those right now." Looking Sasha dead in the eyes, T implores "Come here baby..."

As Terry pockets his phone, TreMarion goes to watch over the babies. Following the family elder, Terry notices the ladies are nearly inconsolable with their fears. "Tynie didn't want to mention it today, but those fears won't leave her alone, same with Sasha." Terry notices under his breath. "T's plan wasn't stepping on toes, even though he thought that. He was absolutely right with that idea." TreMarion renders. Petting Tynie's hair, Bobby promises "Everything's OK beautiful." Sasha hears from T "Honey, we're alright. You don't need to be afraid. Please trust me on this.." Sasha mumbles "I do trust you baby.."

Calming from her tears, Tynie announces "Ya know what? I'm extending T's idea about everyone relaxing. Sasha isn't the only one getting a spa day Saturday, fuck it. We'll have to do it in a rotation so someone can watch the babies though. I don't trust public day cares as far as Bobby can spit at them." "That works." Terry, TreMarion, Bobby, and T resound at the same time, Sasha giving a stunned look to Tynie.

"One more thing, Terry: use the profits for selling that shithole beach house for helping us get that condo. If ANYONE calls you wanting to do any sort of property swap or check related delay for buying it: LITERALLY tell them to fuck off and hang up!" Tynie remembers. "She knew how I was going to work that!" Terry laughs. Kissing Bobby's lips chastely, Tynie arises, going to Ty-Leah's side of the playpen. Getting her out, Tynie whispers "Hey little mama, I got another story for ya. This one's all about how awesome your Daddy is." Bobby goes for Bobby Jr., following his wife's moves almost to the letter, except for what he whispers "Hey little man, Aunt Tynie's not the only one with stories. This one's all about how amazing your Mommy is."

Sasha gives a curious look, T translating "Let them sweetheart, it's a bonding thing." Ty-Leah smiles as Tynie keeps softly talking, Bobby catching "Your Uncle Bobby is totally getting originality lessons from me someday. He's cute when he follows my lead, but the man's got to come up with new styles so you two don't get bored sometime."

Stifling a laugh, Bobby teases "Gee, thanks dear." Looking up, Tynie kids "Oh, you know you love me!" Bobby Jr. laughs at that, alongside his sister, starting a wave of chuckles across the room. "These two are the youngest people to ever discover my natural weirdness." Tynie giggles. "Just why is that a bad thing?" Terry jokes. "She was being sarcastic." Sasha defends.

Stopping her laughs, Tynie counters "Sasha, relax. We're better now than we've been in a while. Besides, if Terry and I don't shoot the shit with each other, then one of us KNOWS the other is PISSED. That's been part of our family's deal for Terry to be our lawyer since it started. It applies to everyone in this room."

"Just why would anyone want to waste ammunition on shit anyway?" Sasha poses. "I didn't mean that literally!" Tynie squeals. Everyone laughs at that, TreMarion adding "I got to admit, that was a good point Sasha." TreMarion and Terry witness the bonding in the room emphasizing that with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., proudly smiling. Ty-Leah whimpers, Tynie worrying in a flash as Sasha gets up from the couch shared with T. Gently handing over her namesake, Tynie goes back to the couch she and Bobby shared. Holding his namesake, Bobby goes around the room before joining his wife on that furniture, spoiling Bobby Jr. every step of the way.

"Honey, you know I was kidding when I brought up originality lessons with Ty-Leah.. Right?" Tynie worries. "Yeah." Bobby chimes, his eyes saying something entirely different.

"Baby, let me explain. I'd adore for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to be a witness to the intellect God gave you, that way they don't feel as bad when they're blessed with it themselves. The originality lessons thing I said was actually a shorter way of putting that. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear!" Tynie expounds. T gets up, taking Bobby Jr. to be nearer Sasha when Ty-Leah's burped, Bobby's hands then being freed. Running his fingers down Tynie's cheek, Bobby sees the concern over her hurting him start to etch across Tynie's face. "You got it sweetheart." Bobby provides, kissing her.

Ty-Leah's belch almost echoes through the room, T handing over Bobby Jr. to Sasha and taking her into his arms. "Your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby adore you two. I just heard them plotting to show you that in new ways." T mutters, Ty-Leah smiling. The twins' teething pain hasn't been as bad as it was when that started, TreMarion telling T and Sasha that while Bobby and Tynie kept the kiss up.

Reluctantly separating their lips later, Tynie worries "You really alright honey?" "Definitely." Bobby assures, feeling his wife crawl into his lap again. "Hey T, I hear tale you read Daddy and Terry's minds a bit ago. Nicely executed." Tynie brags. "Eh, smarts run in the family." T replies meekly. TreMarion poses "So when do you guys want to get a family picture?" "Daddy, I think we should arrange T and Sasha's honeymoon first. I love them, but I believe it's best for the newlyweds to have some time alone after the wedding. I'm cool with doing that after everything with the wedding's handled, and if Terry can pull it off: the condo purchase too." Tynie returns.

"Yeah, you leave that to me. You and Bobby are already doing enough for the wedding as it is." Terry mandates. "How did I know he'd say that?!" Bobby asks. "Gorgeous, Terry's been around us for a while. Not only that, but as our family's attorney, he's been able to get wind on everything we've finally gotten out of our lives. I say finally because as far as I'm concerned, the end of my law career was the final nail in the coffin that held the bullshit we've endured." Tynie concocts. "Damn, she's good!" T, Sasha, TreMarion, and Terry cheer as one.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are still in T and Sasha's arms when TreMarion gets up to hold Ty-Leah; leaving Terry to hold Bobby Jr. Leaning against Bobby some more, Tynie assumes "Yeah, Sasha and T's honeymoon's been partially arranged. I see it right now." "How does she do that?!" TreMarion and Terry ask simultaneously. "Hell, we don't know. When we find out, we'll text you." Sasha and T answer together. Tynie and Bobby laugh at that, realizing the truth to the exchange anyway. As the laughter ebbs, everyone sees Tynie resting the back of her head on Bobby's shoulder, with a glowing smile on her face.

Sprawling them out across the couch, Bobby hears his wife giggle for a moment, then decree "It doesn't get any better than this." Terry and TreMarion hear that, and then resume whispering to the babies, getting smiles in return. "How you feeling right now baby?" Tynie wonders under her breath. "You said it best, it really doesn't get any better than this." Bobby resolves, smiling just as his wife had been for a while.

T attempts that move with Sasha, receiving the same answers Bobby did, Sasha cuddling up on T closer as they relaxed. Terry and TreMarion gaze up from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., teasing "Aww, how cute." Instead of risking ruining the happy-go-lucky mood, Tynie rests her cheek to Bobby's chest with a shit-eating grin on her face. "I have the most exquisite man I've ever known holding me right now. Every aspect of my life has been bettered by the one keeping me close. If it weren't life-endangering, I'd scream it from the mountaintops and every high edge known to exist: Bobby Goren, I love you!" Tynie dedicates. "Ohhhh…" T and Sasha sigh, Terry and TreMarion following them.

Leaning her lips to T's ear, Sasha wonders "Ya think Tynie'd help us script our vows? I mean that was amazing!" Tilting his head so Sasha's ear is by his lips, T resounds "Relax baby, we'll have vows just as beautiful. We'll have time to work on them too, you forget. We are related to four sneaks." Tynie catches the other couple in the family doing that from the corner of her eye, whispering to Bobby "They'll have their own dream of love, just like we do. Look." Terry and TreMarion place Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the playpen again, and then decide as one "We'll watch these two so you four can do what you need to for the wedding. Tynie already sold out part of our wedding present when she mentioned the honeymoon being "partially planned" and "seeing it" when she did."

Sasha witnesses T lay his head back against the armrest, diving into him for a kiss as that statement ends. "Definitely got to try that one." Tynie whispers, again catching that from the corner of her eye. "I'm waiting." Bobby taunts, getting the same style kiss T did moments ago immediately after saying that.

What the couples didn't know was: TreMarion's just as scared about the medical tests as Tynie is, and he's taking every possible opportunity to see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. After Terry had that surgery for the testicular cancer, TreMarion's motives became shared. Separating their kiss, Tynie requests "Honey, you stay there. If Daddy or Terry need backup with the babies, help them. Tonight, dinner's my turf." "Sure thing sweetheart." Bobby concurs. Sasha and T break off their kiss, Sasha getting up to help Tynie.

"Sasha, I love ya sis. If you don't stay put, you'll wreck the surprise!" Tynie alters, hurrying into the kitchen. "Yes Tynie.." Sasha concedes, running a hand through her hair. Throwing up his hands as every adult looks his way, Bobby swears "I have no idea what she meant by that." In place of ruining her own surprise by asking questions, Tynie heads into making seafood and steak kebabs, separating them in case there's a seafood-allergic adult in the house. TreMarion comes into the kitchen to get the drinks, seeing Tynie try to hustle making dinner.

"No need for that. We don't want you hurt." TreMarion warns, heading back for the group. Realizing her dad made a point, Tynie slows a bit, TreMarion telling the rest of the family "As of right now, unless it pertains to the shithole beach house being sold: Nobody is to use their phones. We're taking a night off from answering them too. Everything's as resolved as it needs to be." "Nicely done Daddy." Tynie beams from the kitchen. Their meal taking longer than Tynie'd hoped, she manages to deliver it over half an hour later, one tray at a time. Sitting next to Bobby moments later, Tynie sees the men waving her and Sasha to eat first.

Upon seeing one tray having seafood kebabs, the other steak kebabs, Terry gasps "Oh thank God!" Finishing her first kebab, Tynie wonders "Exactly how fast can someone note Terry's seafood allergy?" Sasha trails Tynie in finishing a kebab, texting that advisory to herself before saying "Done." The two ladies wave for every other adult to join them, Terry feeling like shit for that being how Tynie got reminded of his allergy.

"No need for that dude, Daddy was right. Everything's as resolved as it needs to be. Besides, I wanted the family to hear of that together anyhow." Tynie objects, catching Terry muttering remorse. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep as that dinner happens, T breaking from his portion to insist "Tynie, you made this. I'm cleaning up from it." "Fair enough man." Tynie forfeits, everyone going silent while getting their fill. True to his word after a while, T has their dinner cleaned up from, as Terry goes around opening people's drinks.

When T gets back in the living room, Terry toasts "Tynie, you're officially retired. Now you get to relax and enjoy time with the family just as much as I do. From this night on, you'll get to kick back and do whatever you and Bobby want. You've earned this, really. TreMarion was quite wise when he said Everything's as resolved as it needs to be. Another way to look at that phrase is: Congratulations Tynie, you don't ever have to worry like you did enduring that shit again!" "Hell yeah, I'll drink to that!" Tynie decrees, raising her drink.

The other adults follow her, Bobby and Tynie interlinking elbows, as T and Sasha give that move a shot. Terry and TreMarion simply clink the bottles, TreMarion beaming "Terry, you translated that rather well." Silence surrounds the room until the drinks are completed, Sasha getting up to clear from them as Tynie heads to check on the twins.

Watching them sleep peacefully, Tynie prays "Lord, do us as a family a favor. Don't let these two little angels run the risk of losing anyone anytime soon." Petting her shoulder, Terry whispers "Amen."

Leading Tynie back to Bobby's side, Terry resumes his place in a recliner. Moments after the couples are back in each other's arms, T's about to wonder regarding one more thing, when Tynie mentions "Dude, you're marrying my sister. You're taking the Goren name, no discussion needed. Besides, nobody wants the babies to grow up confused by Mommy and Daddy's last names being' different." "Case rested then." T considers. Tynie and Bobby lay back against one couch, T and Sasha on the other, Terry and TreMarion keeping ears out in case the babies need something. Once more resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, Tynie sighs before kissing his cheek.

Sasha rests her head on T's lap, looking up at him with reverence. "Tynie's not the only one who's life's been bettered by a dream love." Sasha evades, getting T to blush. "You'll get that from me forever, baby. I know we'll face hard times; every day won't be a happy one. I also know something else: we'll handle that just as we already are: together. I'll freely admit I'm just as protective over you as Bobby is Tynie. If it takes my last breath, NOTHING and NOBODY will EVER hurt you or our children. I mean not to frighten you with that my love, I'm just vowing the depth of my dedication." T swears.

Hearing that, Tynie wonders "Honey, did you know you've been mentoring the boy?" "I was just going to ask if you realized you'd taught them to sound like us!" Bobby answers. Terry and TreMarion inquire simultaneously "And those are bad things for... What reason?!" Clapping her hand over her mouth, Tynie stifles a loud laugh, saying "Oh shit, I've really rubbed off!" A soft ripple of laughter follows her saying that, nobody wanting to awaken the babies this late in the day. Terry takes his phone from his pocket, checking the time as he stops laughing.

"Baby, we should help Sasha and T get Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in bed. I know that look on Terry's face; he's worried about them possibly getting woke up at this hour." Tynie assumes. Seeing Terry pocket his phone again, Tynie and Bobby go to get the babies from the playpen, with T and Sasha following them. "I'll take care of putting this away." TreMarion assures, referring to the playpen. "Ok Daddy." Sasha accepts, T leading her to the guest room by the hand. Bobby and Tynie have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their arms as Tynie recalls "Ugh, I have to do laundry tomorrow. Not just from the past few days, but from vacation too." "Relax tonight baby…" Bobby softly requests, petting her back.

T and Sasha hear Tynie's disdain for that chore, giggling as they lead Tynie and Bobby to the cribs. Delicately laying Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. down for bed, Tynie smiles at them, then at Bobby. TreMarion comes in to drop off the playpen, stopping by each crib to kiss the babies goodnight. Tailing him, Terry goes to Ty-Leah first, then Bobby Jr. mumbling "love you" to both. Exchanging hugs between one another, Terry leads everyone excluding T and Sasha out of the room.

Tynie and Bobby hold hands, TreMarion and Terry walking a few steps ahead of them while having a low-toned discussion. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby causes Tynie to release his hand as they head for the master bedroom. Terry and TreMarion wind up taking a break from their conversation, watching Tynie and Bobby walk across the house.

T and Sasha are already in the guest room by this moment, T having the baby monitors right by his side of the bed. Sasha gets the phone charged before they cover up and kiss, retiring for the night. Going to the guest rooms, Terry and TreMarion do not resume their talk until the door of the room Terry's using closes. Those two men wind up chatting for a couple hours before TreMarion leaves the room to get some sleep.

Terry now knows every reason Tynie's mind won't let her relax, as well as TreMarion's suspicion those worries cover Bobby and every other adult in the house. Taking those suspicions as an admission on TreMarion's part, Terry prays the test results don't come back in a bad light for anyone in the residence. After charging his phone, slumber strikes Terry HARD, as worries nag his mind while the night drones on. TreMarion's in the same boat honestly, going to sleep just as harshly as Terry did once his phone shows the charger's working.

Arriving in the master bedroom together, Tynie closes the door behind herself and Bobby. He knows what's still nagging on Tynie's mind, because it's been ravaging his all night as well. Escorting her to the bed, Bobby charges the phone. They didn't kiss on the way to the bed tonight, Tynie changing that as soon as he's laid out beside her. Breaking off the kiss, Bobby covers them up, only to feel the love of his life cling to him as they sprawl against the bed under the blankets.

"I love you." Tynie and Bobby vow to each other, before he soothingly applauds "Congratulations baby, you're retired." "Thank you baby." Tynie accepts. Kissing for one more time today, the couple tries to push the nagging worries raging their minds out. It works, Tynie smiling as she relents some power to her end of the hold. Keeping her close, Bobby winds up pulling Tynie's hair away from his nose. "Yeah, we need haircuts." Tynie giggles in her sleep. In his own slumber, Bobby chuckles at that, the two having a bit of fun in their attempt to get rest.

After the way the past couple days have turned out, Tynie's hunch about them all needing a spa day wasn't mistaken. If anything, Tynie's altering Sasha's spa day like that was gratefully accepted by those she loves. Terry and TreMarion pretty much have the wedding costs covered, by their insistence. Bobby and Tynie will get to care for and spoil the twins when T and Sasha share their vows.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are already spoiled by the adults in the family, but on that Saturday: as much will be a part of Tynie and Bobby's focus. The family's panache for unusual weddings will happen again too, as T has asked TreMarion to be his best man. Sasha's TreMarion's daughter as far as TreMarion's concerned, so giving her away is par for the course. T and Sasha will have a honeymoon alone together, TreMarion and Terry also seeing to that. T and Sasha's house will be more than repaired from the break in by Saturday, which is ironically timed in light of the change in spa day arrangements.

Tynie's law career ended, Terry's representing the family got modified. Even with Tynie deeming that unequal originally, Terry's logic couldn't be refuted. Priority wise, there remains one concern in everyone's mind: the results of those medical tests. The condo, the wedding, Tynie and Bobby's Hawaiian property and vehicles getting shipped back to New York, and even the family picture are less important than that, for obvious reasons. Tynie really didn't have the heart to defer from TreMarion's remark about everything being as resolved as it needs to be. The truth of that matter really is:

Everything's as resolved as it needs to be… For now.


	136. Ch 136

Title: Get The Ball Rolling (With an Intervention)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

The next day around ten a.m., Tynie and Bobby's house is abuzz with people waking up at the same time. The only exceptions are Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., whom sleep later than every adult. T gets the playpen set up in the living room as Terry helps Sasha keep eyes on the babies. With one look, Terry catches every warning TreMarion recalled in conversation last night is verified. "May T forgive me for this." Terry worries, opening his arms for Sasha to be held.

"You're my kids' uncle, Terry. T will forgive you." Sasha whimpers, then venting every fear that kept her slumber from being very peaceful. Tynie and Bobby pad their way to the living room hand-in-hand, Tynie looking like hell. Worries and concerns are etched on Bobby's face also, T and TreMarion noticing that without a word.

Every piece of living room furniture is overtaken, save one couch. Terry and Sasha soon bring Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the living room, settling them into the playpen. Nervously approaching T, Terry's about to confess, when out of seemingly nowhere Tynie decrees "We're all family, there's no reason for anyone to worry about consoling anyone else. I mean shit, we trust each other." Terry and T nod, then return to their seats. Catching a serious and somber look on Tynie's face, TreMarion senses "I'll make us all some coffee."

"I know there's a risk the babies may wake up while we have this discussion, guys. However, the only way in hell we'll really have a relaxing weekend is to get a few things aired out. I'm not mad at anyone, nor is Bobby. In your own rights, you're just as concerned over those test results as I am." Tynie relates. "She's right guys." Sasha agrees. T and Bobby share a look, Bobby then wrapping his wife tightly in his arms. Returning to the living room with everyone's coffee, TreMarion sits back in the recliner.

As the adults take and sip from their coffee cups, a worried look is exchanged across the room. Tynie speaks first, admitting "My history of being screwed over by the field of medicine is really extensive. I dare say it's the most long-reaching one out of every adult in this room's experience with medical professionals. That being said, I'm going to sound somewhat selfish when I say: Lord willing I don't have to go under the knife after those test results. I did have a shit ton of plastic surgery when I won the lotto in IL. I'm afraid another medically-required surgery could be complicated by that fact. When I had my will and advance directives drawn up yesterday, I signed off on Terry having access and possession of those records. Aside from my retiring from law practice, making good on getting T and Sasha's living room remodeled and refurnished, getting me and Bobby's property and vehicles back from Hawaii, seeing Sasha and T get married, doing the family picture, and getting the family vacation condo, I have one more goal: To see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. graduate high school, at the very least."

"Tynie, I'll make sure Dr. Kym and his staff knows of your concerns. I refuse to do that over a cellphone considering the in-depth confidential nature of those worries. Only if I get called by Dr. Kym or a member of his practice will I go against that decision. Even then, I won't go into much detail over the phone." Terry promises. Bobby amends "She meant we have one more goal aside from everything else. We both want to see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. at least graduate high school. Terry, we trust you. You don't need to worry about changing any decisions you make, as long as we learn why at a later time."

"Honestly, that's a reasonable concern. I don't mean to cause a continuation of worrying when I say this, unfortunately we can't do much until we all see Dr. Kym. As for your goals Tynie and Bobby, I think they cover the entire family. Oh Tynie, you and Bobby did enough for our living room. Sasha and I got the rest." T relents. "Good with me dude." Tynie concedes. TreMarion sees a look of relief cross Tynie's face, followed by Bobby's.

Sasha confesses "T's right, Tynie's goals do cover the family. I don't want any more kids, because I don't know if they'll have the same honors as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. do now. Terry, Bobby, and Daddy, no disrespect intended: you're not exactly younger guys. Besides, I remember T saying something about a surgery after a Marine-mandated physical removing his capacity to become a father. I don't want my dream man to have that kind of guilt on his heart, that's too much stress."

"Sasha, I speak for Terry and TreMarion when I say: none taken. You've made quite a bit of sense." Bobby objects. Everyone breaks from the conversation to finish their coffees, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awakening just as Terry and Tynie are through with theirs. Heading to care for the twins, Tynie and Terry set their cups down, exchanging a shocked-and-concerned look. "T, you said it best: We really can't do anything until we all see Dr. Kym. Beyond that, Tynie's goals really do cover the family. Sasha, Bobby did speak for me and Terry. I don't want today bogged down with that serious toned dark shit, so we're on break from discussing that unless Terry gets that call from Dr. Kym's office." TreMarion mandates, ending the conversation.

"In that case Terry, after breakfast and we get the babies settled: can you use my laptop with T and Sasha to order their new home furnishings?" Tynie requests. "Mind reader." Terry teases, seeing T and Sasha get up to make everyone's breakfast. Taking Bobby Jr. over to Bobby, Terry witnesses Tynie delicately sit with Ty-Leah in her arms. Soon after his hands are freed, Terry gets called by Dr. Kym, who has all kinds of inquiries.

Asking the doctor to hold, Terry darts into another part of the main floor, answering those questions one-by-one afterwards. A break in the conversation happens before Dr. Kym plans to add honoring Sasha's wishes about no more kids to the appointment she has. Then, Dr. Kym swears "Tynie's plastic surgery shouldn't complicate any operations that may be needed after the test results. She's not the first patient I've had with that worry. Although my practice IS family run, we all have licenses for surgical operations. To us, that beat dealing with the insurance problems that tend to come from surgical referrals. I've noted your client's objections to chemotherapy, deeming surgery a more approved way to handle cancers as well. Frankly, I agree with their stance on that. I called you to inquire about these things for one reason: I want to make you and your clients' experience at my office as comfortable and quick for them as possible." "On that one Doctor, my clients and I cannot thank you enough. See you next week. They'll be informed." Terry concludes, hanging up.

As everyone arrives in the living room, T and Sasha spread breakfast across the coffee table. Tynie and Bobby kiss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead before TreMarion and Sasha take them back to the playpen. Bobby then snakes his hand into Tynie's pocket, hoping the cartridge she stashed there isn't damaged. It was, so Bobby wound up throwing it out while T got another one from the end table drawer and handed that over.

Closing that drawer, T watches Tynie switch those out, mentally noting how to do that should he need to before they see Dr. Kym. When they all get their share of the meal, Terry announces "I have news." Explaining everything Dr. Kym and he discussed on the phone and why, Terry concludes "To tell you all the truth, I'm grateful Dr. Kym's office handles it that way. Especially after how we all have been done by the field of medicine in our separate pasts."

Eating, T realizes Sasha basically asked Terry to arrange her getting totally fixed so there's no stress or guilt on his heart. On a break from the meal, T says "Baby, you're going that far for me. It's so sweet and amazing. Thank you." "I love you T. It's not a problem." Sasha returns. Tynie adds "Dr. Kym's office already sounds pretty awesome. To think, my saving an elder's ass after mine was threatened pretty much brought Dr. Kym into our lives. I've always believed my luck was a little unorthodox."

Before Bobby says anything, the old cartridge from Tynie's distributor gets thrown away. "Terry, those two ladies spoke for everyone else in here." TreMarion dictates. With that, everyone nods and concludes breakfast without a conversation.

When it comes time to clean up, Sasha overrules "Terry, I don't want me and T's home furnishings ordered online. I've thought about it, with Tynie's objection to online billing being known to the family, I don't think that's safe. I'd rather go out and shop for it with you. Not only that, Tynie and Bobby have had us all in the house since the break-in, those two deserve some time alone." "I'm very compelled to agree with that. Sasha, I'm going with you guys. We'll stop by me and Terry's houses to check on those in person too. Of course, that will be done AFTER Terry and I get you four back here. I say that because until the remodeling's done, it's not really safe to have the babies there." TreMarion concurs.

"Works with us." Tynie and Bobby say together. Terry and TreMarion cover clearing from the meal, Tynie and Bobby relaxing on the couch. T and Sasha kick back in kind, the babies napping quietly in the playpen nearby.

Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie wonders "Would you like a massage baby? It's been a while since I've given you one." "That, was part of my plan for when we're alone." Bobby answers, giving a boyish smile as a flame of desire lights his eyes. Whipping her hair a bit, Tynie splays that over the crest of Bobby's shoulder, her face covered in a blushing glow. Slithering onto his lap, Tynie cuddles up close as Bobby's arms envelop her. "Ooh nice one..." Sasha cheers, trying that move on T.

Halfway back to the family, Terry's phone goes off, with the company due to ship Tynie and Bobby's vehicles and property still in Hawaii on the other end. Answering it, Terry learns they can handle all that tomorrow instead of Saturday, due entirely to a cancellation in their schedule. "Make it happen!" Terry demands, soon after hearing numerous key clicks in the background. Confirming Terry's demand, the call's ended. Two steps closer to the living room taken, Terry's phone goes off, AGAIN.

A potential buyer for the beach house on the other end offers to make that purchase next Monday, citing a delay in his bank clearing the check. "Did you not read the ad?! If you don't have the money ON YOU when you make the offer, we do NOT take it seriously! FUCK OFF!" Terry growls, hanging up. Hearing that, Tynie chuckles "Nicely done dude!"

At last rejoining the family, Terry decides "I'm not fucking with any offers for the beach house until we get your property shipped back here Tynie." "God gave us voicemail for a fuckin' reason. Besides, we have a family spa day and a wedding to plan anyhow." Tynie agrees. Texting himself the line about "fuckin' reasons" "God and voicemail" Terry beams "I am so going to use that one!" "I dare you to put that in your voicemail greeting! I mean fuck, you're just as retired as I am from the field of law practice. Well, as far as the bulk of the free world is concerned. All you'd really have to do in relation to Dr. Kym and his staff is explain you got tired of being harassed by jackoffs at all hours of the night trying to bullshit you about buying the beach house. The absolute worst that can happen with THAT shithole is we put the fuckin' thing up for auction." Tynie challenges.

"She has a point dude." Bobby, Sasha, TreMarion, and T confirm almost in the same second. Nodding, Terry changes his voicemail greeting, saving the "God gave us voicemail for a fuckin' reason" line to be used in reference of anyone looking to buy the beach house. Hanging up and pocketing his phone, Terry cheers "Tynie, you're a genius!"

Tynie defers "Hey now, I'm only a genius after learning how to hone that from Bobby." "You were amazing with that idea! Please take credit for it." Bobby objects, actually hurt. "You really are just like Bobby, honey. Neither one of you likes it when Tynie and I defer credit for great ideas." Sasha discovers.

"No, we don't. Bobby and I understand we inspire you two, and we're honored by that. However, we feel you and Tynie not taking proper credit for amazing ideas is a form of self-hate. You and Tynie doing that shatters both me and Bobby's hearts. I may consider that more strongly than Bobby does, but on the rest, I'm pretty sure I didn't lie on his name." T attests. "T; did Sasha and Tynie teach you how to read people?" Bobby asks. "No, why?" T inquires back. "Dude, you just read my man like a novel!" Tynie intrudes. "It's official, Tynie and Sasha are sisters!" TreMarion kids. "Daddy, we have been for a while now." Tynie chides with a smile. Recalling what Tynie said about handling 's office in relation to the change in Terry's voicemail, Bobby poses "Terry, exactly how fast can you go ahead and put the beach house property up for auction?" "After I get confirmation that your property and vehicles are back here in New York, trust me." Terry concludes.

Just then, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wake up hungry, TreMarion and T getting up to bring them towards Sasha. Ty-Leah first, then Bobby Jr., that matter is soon resolved, with T and Sasha burping them side-by-side. "Yeah, those two are going to be inseparable when they're older." Tynie realizes, pointing to the twins. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are burped, T and Sasha take them to the bedroom Tynie and Bobby made for them, changing their outfits and packing a diaper bag. Trekking back to the living room afterwards, T and Sasha decide to bring Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. towards Tynie and Bobby prior to leaving for that shopping trip.

Honoring that idea, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get kissed by their namesakes as Terry and TreMarion go to hug that couple. Requesting they all be safe, Tynie and Bobby watch T, Sasha, Terry, and TreMarion escorting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to their cars. Terry secures the house behind them vowing "We'll be alright. You two enjoy some time alone."

Tynie looks Bobby dead in the eyes as the lock clicks into place, wondering "So, what would you like to do first?" Rolling his hips beneath her, Bobby makes it so Tynie feels the entire heat of his erection as he howls "Make love…" Sliding off his lap, Tynie leads the way to the master bedroom, doing so with a sultry switch to her hips. Aware they'd not been very intimate in days; Tynie and Bobby know this lovemaking is going to be wild and hot. Soon securing the door behind them and making it to the master bed's edge, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms, allowing his hands to take off every scrap of her clothes. Roaming his hands all over her body, he feels Tynie reach around and grab his ass, squeezing it tightly in her hands.

Lusty growls escape between every kiss Bobby leaves on Tynie's body, him biting, licking, and sucking every place she can conceal in a different outfit later. Her wet heat in his palm, Bobby dares in a deep and dominating tone "Turn around and get me naked." Spinning on her toes, Tynie feels her heat released from his grasp, only to permiss her hands to both course and disrobe Bobby's body.

Teasingly patting his hard-on from head to hilt while returning the lusty growls and kisses, Tynie licks, bites and sucks everywhere on Bobby her lips can reach. Bringing her hands to his shoulders, Tynie hitches one leg against Bobby's waist at a time. Grabbing her hips, Bobby thrusts himself inside, all the sexual self-control he had dissipating in a matter of seconds.

"Hang on baby.." Bobby growls, thrusting wildly. Falling onto the bed together, Bobby doesn't miss a beat. "Ohh Bobb-ee… Damn.. Yeahhh.." Tynie moans, writhing in want beneath him. Toying with her bosom, Bobby tugs on each nipple between his fingers, then bites them one-by-one. Tynie throws her head back and screams for more; loving everything he's doing to her.

With her legs still tethered to his waist, Bobby takes one of Tyne's knees into each hand, sliding them to the crook of his elbows. Not one thrust is missed in the change of their sexual position, Tynie bringing her head back so they can meet eyes. Feeling Bobby bulge, pulse, and throb in her depths, Tynie wails "Yeah baby!" Love sworn through still more lusty growls, Tynie and Bobby share a salacious smile.

Desiring nothing more than to blow one another's minds intimately, Bobby feels Tynie start to gyrate in time with his thrusts. "I love it when you do that..." Bobby groans. "I love it when you fuck me like an animal!" Tynie howls. Honoring her latest desire, he grunts and thrusts, throwing her gyrations off cue for a while. Broken grunts, short breaths, and wails echo across the master bedroom, Tynie's body trembling in need for Bobby's sex.

Dropping her jaw, Tynie stares at Bobby's body before her, pulling her hands off his back. Raking down his chest, she toys with his salt-and-pepper affected chestfur, feeling every muscle flex as Bobby keeps going. In Tynie and Bobby separately, orgasm is brewing and brimming, neither wanting this lovemaking to end just yet. Slowing himself down a little, Bobby tries to stave off release so Tynie gets satisfied first. Her hands return to his pecs, grabbing them as her core muscles start to tighten around his hard and throbbing member. Gritting her teeth, Tynie attempts to resume gyrating in step with Bobby's ministrations. Moaning and grunting, she releases her jaw from its clenched state, speeding up the pace of her gyrations.

Flooding his cock and inner thighs in her juices, Tynie's core muscles convulse and clamp around Bobby as she yells his name. Panting, Tynie feels Bobby pick up the pace of his thrusts again, his need for release becoming more dire by the second. Dropping her legs to the bed as he erupts inside her, Bobby hollers Tynie's name at the top of his lungs. Breathless for a matter of moments, Bobby collapses atop Tynie, only to be held closely.

Kissing deeply when they catch their breath, they come down from making love while sharing in heated romances. Nipping each other's lower lips when the kiss ends, Tynie and Bobby gasp "Love you."

Knowing they've got people temporarily staying at the house, Tynie and Bobby leave the bed to get cleaned up. Drying off and dressing together afterwards, Tynie and Bobby wrap one another tightly in their arms and retrieve their phone before leaving the master bedroom. "The massages…" Tynie mopes. "Later.." Bobby promises, the two heading back for the living room. Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie gives a giggly smile, Bobby returning it. Feeling their phone vibrate, Bobby goes to answer it, only to get beaten to that by his wife.

Reading the text, Tynie announces "Looks like we're going to have more time alone than they originally thought." Sending love back, Tynie plants the phone on her husband and leads Bobby to the couch.

Arriving at that furniture, Tynie arranges them so Bobby's lain out with his head in her lap. Gazing down on him, Tynie confesses "I didn't want to say this in front of the others. I have fears about those medical tests and surgeries that are so selfish! You know I had all that cosmetic surgery done the day before we met. I'm terrified that should a test warrant another surgery, I'll wind up losing the physical attributes you've gotten used to seeing me with. I'm scared that should that happen, you'll lose all desire to ever make love, or be even remotely romantic with me again! I'm petrified that even with the test results, and any surgical options that come from them: I'll still lose you. I want to have fun in my new retirement, yet I also want to know where I'm going to stand with you on that one. I know we have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. set with trust funds, but I still want BOTH of us to see them make it through high-school. Bobby, I can't shake the feeling you've got some of the same fears I do. You're trying to be strong about it, because you know of my extensive fear of hospitals. Baby please, tell me how I deal with all that and make it so the others think I'm really OK?!"

Bobby's jaw gapes as his eyes get really big, the shock of her confession striking him squarely in the heart. Composing himself slightly, Bobby refutes "Honey, a couple of those fears are your insecurities raring. I will NEVER lose desire to be romantic or intimate with you! I know the same's true with me because you and I have ALWAYS been equals. Yes, you and I share a lot of the same fears about the aftermath of those tests. I'm scared of losing you too. I want to know where I'll stand with keeping you at my side in terms of those medical tests as well, but unfortunately Dr. Kym couldn't get us in any sooner than he did. Lord willing we will both see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. make it through high-school. It is great we already have those trusts set for them, really. They need the most security that we as a family can provide. I sensed you didn't want to say anything about these fears in front of the others, especially not TreMarion or Sasha. I have the utmost respect for you with that, because you took their hearts and feelings into consideration. We WILL have fun in your new retirement baby, you and I will see to that. Once we get a few things handled, it's just us and the family. No one else matters baby. Don't try to deal with that and put on a brave face when you can spend time with the family relaxing as much as possible. If they ask, we'll say you and I had a private discussion about those medical tests and appointments. Should Terry want to know what came of this talk, I'll tell him when we can speak alone later. As for your extensive fear of hospitals, I'll check with Terry to see if Dr. Kym can make any and all surgeries the family has after those tests outpatient. From there, we as a family will care for one another."

Listening to him, Tynie's facial expression goes from one of panic to one of relaxation. "Oh my God Bobby, THANK YOU!" She squeals after he concludes, leaning down to kiss him passionately. What Tynie and Bobby didn't know when that conversation happened was: T already requested the outpatient surgery option on behalf of the entire family, citing what happened with Terry when he went in for the testicular cancer surgery. TreMarion advises "Terry, do not be surprised if Tynie, Bobby, or T later asks to talk to you privately about this. Anything they request automatically covers me." "Very well." Terry surmises, calling Dr. Kym. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are riding in the SUV with T and Sasha, T's request being made by Sasha texting Terry and making it sound like her fiancée.

TreMarion's driving as Terry learns Dr. Kym's office mostly does outpatient surgeries, considering that easier on patients than the stress of having a loved one hospitalized for minor operations. The only time Dr. Kym's office orders someone be hospitalized overnight for a surgery is when the organ or body part being operated on could mean a life-or-death situation.

"In that case, I'll find out about any other requested considerations from my clients before we arrive at your office. When I do, you'll get faxed. Please call and leave your fax number on my voicemail. Thank you." Terry requires, getting Dr. Kym's ready agreement before hanging up. Ten minutes later, Terry has Dr. Kym's fax number left on his voicemail, just as Terry mandated.

T and Sasha's furnishings were chosen, but not yet ordered, because Terry had yet to confirm the Saturday deadline for the remodel.

They were heading out for something to eat when Sasha wonders "Wouldn't it be easier if I texted Bobby for that number while we're out? I'm sure either he or Tynie'd give it to us." "Honey, go ahead." T concurs. Sending that text, Sasha apologizes "Terry forgot to ask Bobby for this information before we left, sorry." Tynie and Bobby have just broken off their kiss when their phone goes off from his pocket.

Reaching in to answer it, Tynie gets that information, texting back "It's totally cool. Forward this to Terry: If he pays for your furniture, Bobby and I INSIST on paying him back: for all of it. Including delivery and set-up costs. Sasha, you and T aren't messing with that, you've got Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to focus on. Love you guys." Halting the conversation, Sasha promises "Forwarding to Terry Now. Love you guys." Exiting their cars by a little diner, Sasha and T get Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. out as T manages to stash the phone in the diaper bag. Terry receives the text, saving it to his phone, before saying "I totally saw THAT coming! I'll handle it when we're not around too many ears if you all get my drift." TreMarion leads the way inside the diner, everyone with him curtly nodding to agree with Terry.

Back in their house, Tynie restates the most recent conversation while setting their phone down, including what she claimed on Bobby's name. "Beautiful, please relax. You handled that masterfully. There's never a reason to worry about when you say something on my name." Bobby worries, with a hint of lost pup to the look in his eyes. Staring into Bobby's chocolate-and-concerned eyes, Tynie mutters "Yes my love."

Out on the town, TreMarion tries to change the entire plan when several disrespectful diner patrons and employees fry his patience. Calling a server back to the group with a curtly waved hand and several finger snaps, TreMarion demands a carry out menu, dropping Terry's rank with the family while using a tone of voice which immediately scares the holy shit out of the server. Running to the manager, the server swears "A dude with a demonic voice and a lawyer at his side wants a carry-out menu: NOW!"

Thrusting a carry out menu into the server's chest, the manager commands "Get this to him, then!" Before TreMarion can apologize for doing that, the menu is in his hands.

T overrules the notion of getting carry-out at the diner after he spots a better, and by the looks of it cleaner pizza joint across the street "I have a better idea, guys. Come with me." Tailing T in a rush, TreMarion and Terry wind up escorting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their car seats. The carry-out menu that took TreMarion sounding demonic and mentioning Terry's rank to get in the first place is dropped to the ground and stamped on by every pair of feet belonging to that part of Tynie and Bobby's family.

The pizza joint staff saw all that from their big, sparkling clean bay window, one of the employees taunting "The diner did it again.." TreMarion sees to it everyone else enters before him, Sasha speaking for the group when she hits the counter, requesting "Yeah we need 3 of your largest pizzas, with everything. That's it. To go. I hope you can forgive my tone of voice, my family was just massively dishonored by the staffers at that diner across the street." "You're not the first ones to claim that, trust me. Matter of fact, we've got a discount called "the diner's massive dishonor" your order now has 30% taken off." The employee refutes. "Nice!" Terry, T and TreMarion chime together.

"By the way, your order will be ready inside the next hour." The employee adds as Sasha swipes her card to pay for it. True to the employee's word, T gets handed all three pizzas as Sasha secures her card in a pants pocket. "I'd rather you not do that." TreMarion chides, getting Sasha to hand him the card. Leaning into her ear, TreMarion whispers "It's bad for the magnetic strip and could cause the card to break in half. When you're around me, you keep that card in either T's or my wallet. I know you didn't know that, it's OK."

Hugging TreMarion quickly, Sasha takes Ty-Leah's car seat so T can have help carrying the pizzas out. Terry leads them out, escorting Bobby Jr., the employee who served them running up to close the door behind the group. "I should have gotten that for you in the first place, there are babies involved." The employee apologizes. "Sweetie, from what we could tell you weren't on break yet when we got here, and you couldn't leave your post without pissing off your boss. We're good." Sasha refuses.

Nodding with a grateful smile, the employee admits wordlessly that Sasha was right, the family then re-entering their rides, loading the pizzas into Terry's before they head back to Tynie's house.

Tynie and Bobby are still relaxing as she positioned them when Terry and T's cars appear in the driveway. Terry gets out first, hurrying to unlock the house for the others. T and Sasha bring in the babies and their diaper bag while Terry goes back out to help TreMarion with the pizzas.

Settling Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the playpen, T goes to remove his phone from the diaper bag.

"Dude, you may think I'm paranoid for this: I'd rather not ever see or hear you did that again! I know you wanted the phone close, but those outer pockets aren't exactly reliable. Matter of fact, THAT'S why I told Terry NOT to use them when he loaded all the diaper bags we got for you guys. One loose string inside one of those outer pockets and you could lose your phone or have it severely damaged if not entirely destroyed. The kind of damage and potential phone destruction that would cause is NOT covered by our carrier's insurance for phones. I checked. When we go to get those P.O. boxes: we're getting a round of reliable hip holsters for our phones. Trust me on that." Tynie admonishes.

Securing the residence behind them, TreMarion adds "She's right T. We also need to make sure NOBODY simply pockets their bank cards anymore either. That could damage the magnetic strip or cause the card to bend if not break in half. Sasha didn't know that, and I'm not trying to be mean. Bobby's not the only one who refuses to put total faith in that bank. I don't want Terry getting called from problems they cause should we file for replacement cards based on those grounds. I told Sasha if she's around me: her card goes in either my or T's wallet."

"Sasha, you and Tynie can put your cards in any wallet of a man in this family. We assure you, when we're back here from being in public: it'll be returned after I check the bank balances from now on. Bobby and TreMarion are totally reasonable in their lack of trust with that bank, given how bankers have tended to treat this family. TreMarion's absolutely right regarding what he said with pocketing bank cards, too. T, Tynie's right with what she said as well. Sasha and T, we totally understand you may not have known. All I ask is, next time one of us is to be advised by another: that's done privately like it was just now. Ultimately, that's for everyone's protection." Terry concludes.

T resounds "Works with all of us, man." With that, the adults head for the pizza, Sasha and Tynie eating first. T and TreMarion duck away to get drinks for everyone, only to serve the group moments later. On an intermission from his part of the pizzas a conversation starts. The first one speaking, Terry educates "Sasha, you and T will be able to take Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. home after the family spa day Saturday. I confirmed that. The furniture is to be delivered and set up with me present that evening as well. I'm to meet with either Tynie or Bobby sometime Saturday to make good on her offer. You know what I mean by that."

"Terry, you don't have to meet with us for that dude. We can totally have that handled WHILE going on the family spa day. All it will take is me personally talking to a manager to authorize the money transfer in the exact amount with Bobby at my side. After that, you confirm the transfer on your end and verify the bank balances after the fact. I already got Bobby's consent for that since the account's in his name. Worst that can happen is: Bobby winds up signing forms to back my original consent." Tynie offers. "Damn, she's good!" Sasha celebrates.

Wrapping his right arm around Tynie's shoulders, Bobby gleams "She's exquisite." Leaning up slightly, Tynie peck kisses Bobby's cheek before whispering "Yeah, and so are you." Blushing, Tynie giggles as Bobby's cheeks redden as well, the two returning to the pizzas. Tynie shows off in front of the family, biting a chunk from her slice and splitting it while kissing Bobby. "Oooh, go girl!" Sasha elates, seeing that. Giving a bit of a wondering look to his fiancée, T soon receives the same move. Bobby and T, of course return the move their ladies did, the couples stopping that to finish their pieces as Sasha and Tynie rest in the laps of their men.

"You guys don't have to stop being romantic in front of us. As long as we aren't around when you get intimate: we're good." Terry and TreMarion override simultaneously. Shrugging, the couples resume sharing in their part of the pizzas as romantically as possible. Terry and TreMarion switch off between eating and watching over the babies, giving Tynie, Bobby, T and Sasha time to show love to each other.

Tynie catches that anyway from the corner of her eye, rebuffing "No dice Daddy. You two relax and eat too. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will be fed in a few minutes. Sasha's nearly done with the pizza as it is." Conceding with his hands in the air, TreMarion learns that Tynie's prediction was mere moments off from being reality. One at a time, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fed and burped, T and Sasha taking them into the room Tynie and Bobby reserved for the twins to change them.

"With all the sickos out there, I don't blame those two for not liking the idea of changing the babies around a group of people. They know we'd never do anything against Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., but these days that's a damn good habit to get into." Tynie defends; witnessing those four leave the room. "Absolutely." Terry, Bobby and TreMarion confirm together.

Leaning against Bobby when she's done eating, Tynie feels him lay her out across his lap, the two having changed up how they rested on the couch already. "Tell em for me baby." Tynie requests. "If Tynie's referring to what I think she's referring to, Dr. Kym's practice already has a system in place. Only if the surgery involves a body part or organ that controls a person's living does Dr. Kym or any member of his practice order the patient to be hospitalized overnight. I found that out while we were gone, on T's request. He used what happened to me with my cancer surgery as the reason for that. Any other considerations you guys want from Dr. Kym's office must be faxed to him at least three hours before we go to the first appointment. That's not on my orders, that was Dr. Kym's request. Bobby for that, I told him the fax would come from your machine. I hope you don't mind." Terry releases.

"Where has Dr. Kym's medical practice and office been our entire lives?!" Tynie squeals. "Judging by her reaction, Terry: you did rather well. You've worked wonders for us as a family legal-representation wise. You're also an uncle to our nephew and niece. You have access to anything I and Tynie own that can help you in any way. All we ask is that you let us know should problems arise when you use any of our stuff." Bobby translates. "That works." Terry beams. TreMarion and Terry see just how comfortable Tynie is, and are about to clean up, when she launches from the couch. Bobby follows her, the two handling clearing from the pizzas before Terry and TreMarion move another muscle.

Stashing the left-overs, Tynie shows Bobby that yet again there's no reason to worry about not having room for it all. T and Sasha return with the babies in their slings, T noticing a few strands coming from Ty-Leah's.

"Honey, we need to replace these as soon as possible. I don't want our babies risking getting hurt." T concerns, cradling Ty-Leah in his arms instead. Checking Bobby Jr.'s Sasha discovers T's worry is reasonable, answering "We do that another day baby. Right now we're about to kick back with the family." A few minutes pass before the twins are laid into the playpen once more, T fretting "I haven't even had the opportunity to get Sasha a wedding ring yet. I hope those bastards didn't steal Sasha's engagement ring."

"Sweetheart, that was just a ring. Our safety is MUCH more important! Yes, you did give me that ring to symbolize your love. However, it can be replaced: we can't. I know it upsets you, but I also know you'd be killed inside if something else happened to us that night." Sasha counters. "I hate to say it, but she's made a damn good case dude." Tynie attaches, bringing Bobby back into the living room.

"T, in terms of the wedding rings: You and Sasha will have that covered before you know it. Leave it to me and Terry for another time. We still have three weeks son, there's no reason to panic now." TreMarion discloses. T and Sasha share a glance, then a deep breath, then they settle on the couch they'd overtaken since staying at Tynie and Bobby's.

Returning to the other couch, Tynie sits first, splaying Bobby across her so his head rests in the center of her bosom. "Babe, this'll hurt you." Bobby protested. "If it starts to, I'll just lay your amazingly sexy body across my lap like a rose petal on the breeze." Tynie vows, holding him tightly in her arms. Smiling from ear-to-ear, Bobby doesn't contest her move again. Bracing his neck and shoulders with her left arm, Tynie sends her right hand through Bobby's curls repeatedly.

His smile fades a bit as their eyes meet again, Bobby stating "I know what just crossed your mind honey. You've absolutely nothing to worry about or apologize for. Besides, why honor the past hell by even remotely bringing it up again? Don't take away from my Queen's happiness like that, please!" Seeing Tynie's eyes light up and a smile cross her face in seconds, Bobby gives a triumphant and boyish grin. Trying to keep the current embrace on Bobby up after about an hour, Tynie flexes what's left of her muscles around him. Shaking his head, Bobby feels his wife honor the "rose petal on the breeze" promise of laying him across her lap.

"Bobby, would it be selfish of me to request to never chance fighting again? Would I be dishonoring our being equals if I said I only want to work out when you need a spotter or we both get ordered to by a member of Dr. Kym's office?" Tynie wonders. Petting an errant hair out of her eyes, Bobby resolves "No, you're not being selfish or dishonoring anything. You just gave us a perfect plan. Let Jakobs or the D.A.'s office throw the book at the criminals, that's their job. Election year or not."

Lifting himself up a bit, Bobby meets lips with Tynie, starting the kiss chastely and deepening it by the passing moment. Bracing his head in her hands, she feels Bobby's arms drape around her neck, his hands entangling in her hair.

"Who knew Tynie retiring from law would leave them acting like THIS?!" Sasha inquires. Blushing, Terry drops his chin slightly and raises his hand. That display gets TreMarion and T to start laughing, Sasha heading to check on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Discovering the babies have laid side-by-side and begun sleeping, Sasha returns to T's side. As they dispel the kiss, Tynie and Bobby hear the end of a laughing spree, him lying back against her lap.

"Sasha, why have you and T been sparing with your affections? Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have people watching them for ya." Tynie relays. That line was all T needed to hear, him leaping to kiss Sasha flat on the lips. Surprising her at first, Sasha gives as good as she gets, that couple starting a delayed romance spree. "The babies are fine, right now they're snoring!" TreMarion adjudicates, hearing the soft snores of his grandkids. Terry teases "Hey. Sound like Tynie much there, TreMarion?!"

Leaning her head back against the couch, Tynie moans as her head hits the cushion, giggling shortly at the most recent exchange. Sitting up slowly, Bobby assumes "My baby needs a massage." Sliding herself across Bobby's lap, Tynie admits that without a word. Rubbing the back of her neck first, Bobby knows Tynie wants the massage to not be a "weak" one.

Hearing his wife's neck pop a few times, Bobby worries, Tynie sating "Damn that feels good!" Keeping that level of power up from Tynie's neck to her waist, Bobby gets repeatedly praised. Tapping her hip, Bobby feels his wife sit up before he whispers "I'll finish that in a much more private setting." "Oooh." Tynie purrs, splaying him stomach-down across her legs. Providing Bobby an exact matching massage, she returns the promise of "finishing it later in more private settings" when Bobby resumes sitting at her side.

T and Sasha have just broken off their kissing spree, T noticing the lovey-dovey nature of their hosts. Something tells Terry to check on the status of the living room remodel, with one call that sense is acted on. "I've had my men on overtime for this remodel, sir. I didn't charge you for that because we've gotten a lot of business thanks to the criminal bastards. The original finish date of Saturday will likely be beaten, with the remodel being done to very strict quality standards." The reconstruction foreman swears. "By beaten, what do you mean exactly?" Terry wonders, then learning "Sir, there's a high chance I'll be calling you back mid-day tomorrow with a completion notice ready to be faxed." "In that case, I'll call you right back with the fax number to send that notice to. When I do, don't answer it. Let me leave that information on your voicemail. Oh, and make sure your men get a couple days off for this." Terry mandates. Consenting to that, the reconstruction foreman hangs up.

Retaining his word, Terry leaves Bobby's fax number on the other man's voicemail. "TreMarion, tomorrow after we get a fax: you and I are double checking the remodel. I just got a very intriguing phone call." Terry plans. "Fuck waiting until tomorrow Terry. Get a copy of T and Sasha's keys, take Daddy, and check that shit now. It's never good when you claim something's interesting." Tynie counter-plans.

"Worst thing that can happen is: I wind up suing them to get you and Bobby a full refund. Tynie I agree with your gut on this one." Terry finalizes. Following Tynie's plan to the letter, TreMarion and Terry soon find themselves going to T and Sasha's in Terry's car. T arises to secure Tynie and Bobby's elating "Good call Tynie!" The two couples decide to take turns keeping eyes on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Sasha feeding and changing them once while TreMarion and Terry are gone.

Allowing themselves into T and Sasha's, TreMarion and Terry examine the entire house, discovering for once: Tynie's gut call was off. "Well I'll be damned on Tynie's behalf." TreMarion beams, pointing to the newly-reconstructed living room. "You mean we will." Terry laughs, seeing them both out.

Driving back to Tynie's, TreMarion sees Terry calling T. The call getting answered on the third ring, Terry advises "I'm not sure I'll be able to move up the time for the delivery and set-up of your living room furniture. The remodel's nearly done already, just a few final touches. TreMarion and I checked. I'm now waiting on a fax from them saying it's totally done."

"Whoa.. Awesome!" T beams, ending the call. Terry checks on moving the day of furniture delivery, being told the store was about to call him for the same reason, citing an issue with the new delivery schedule system causing a double booking.

Agreeing to move that to the evening tomorrow, Terry hangs up. Texting himself a note about that change, Terry pockets his phone as TreMarion parks in Tynie's driveway.

"Tynie, although normally your gut calls aren't often mistaken. This time.." T starts. "No fuckin way!" Tynie interrupts, getting a nod from her soon-to-be brother in law. Letting them into Tynie's, Terry palms T's keys, only to set them on the rack after the house is secured. TreMarion locks up before Terry says another thing, as soon as the lock sets in place, everyone hears "T, Sasha, your home will be remodeled and fully furnished earlier than expected. TreMarion and I just got both confirmed. Apparently the store we went to for ordering the furniture got a new schedule system for delivery and set-up appointments, one that still has quite a lot of bugs to it. When I say "earlier than expected" I mean as it stands, all that should be done by evening tomorrow."

"Thanks for that man. Tynie, Bobby, TreMarion this goes for you too: Sasha and I mean it. We love and thank you for everything you've done for us and the babies in the past few days. We will miss having so much time around you guys when we go back home. You've really shown how much you care, and we're honored by it all." T commemorates.

"Dude, we're family. Besides, we can always arrange for time to hang out together around here. Honestly, I've loved having you and the babies here, but they deserve to be at home just as much as you and Sasha do. Same thing goes for Terry and Daddy. In fact, Terry Daddy, when T and Sasha's house is all squared away: Bobby and I ask you to spend time relaxing at your houses. You've earned it and next week's schedule is a bit nuts. We'll all meet up for the spa day Saturday and take things from there. Relax man; the bonding we've shared isn't going anywhere just because you go back to your home." Tynie administers.

"Yep, she's a genius!" Terry and TreMarion gleam simultaneously. Sasha looks over T's shoulder, witnessing a very proud smile etch across Bobby's face. "He looks like he just won the damn lotto... AGAIN!" Sasha blurts, pointing to Bobby. Switching her hips as she crossed the short gap on the couch between them, Tynie nestles herself in Bobby's waiting embrace. Resting her head so Bobby's right shoulder is covered by her hair, Tynie smiles and goes elatedly quiet. Sasha tries something new on T, grabbing his ass and guiding him straight into her lap before laying his head to her shoulder. "I've always wanted to see what you could do full-body massage wise." Sasha admits.

"You find that out tonight." T evades, loving the different way he's being held. "All this romance means is Terry and I get to spoil the babies for a while." TreMarion decides, leading Terry in the direction of the playpen. Tynie halts in her affection giving to Bobby, uncovering "This is not the first time I've not spent much time with those two angels when they've been in my house." "It's a bonding thing, sweetheart. We have ours, let them have theirs. T and Sasha shouldn't be the only ones to have a break from caring for the twins to be together." Bobby clarifies. Realizing Bobby was right, Tynie kisses him passionately. In the back of her mind, Tynie senses Bobby said that for another reason, which happens to be the same one she's suspected all along. Not having the heart to say it in front of Sasha, Terry or TreMarion, Tynie silently decides to discuss her suspicions with Bobby another time.

T hears a beeping noise, thinking it's an alert on someone's phone at first. Tapping Sasha's shoulder and kissing her lips briefly, he goes to check that noise out, finding a fax on Bobby's machine. Delivering that fax without reading it to Terry, T relays "Yeah I heard this beeping noise; you and TreMarion had the babies in your arms. I picked this off of Bobby's fax machine. I didn't even read it. Sorry if that was any sort of confidentiality violation." Handing Ty-Leah over to T, Terry overrides "You just did me a favor, it's OK. Let me check this out."

Reading the fax aloud to the family, Terry learns the foreman for the remodel didn't charge for the overtime because "I'm a family man myself. I didn't have the heart to do that to new parents. I've paid for the overtime out of my own pocket. I'm working with the D.A.'s office to get that added to charges against the criminal bastards which have brought me all this business. If the property we're working on has any damages brought by my equipment or office trailer, that also comes from MY pocket not yours. For the same reason: I'm working with the D.A.'s office on those charges. Sir, please forgive me for altering the system you and I have: my fax machine is malfunctioning and I just had to call a repair guy out to my office trailer. I will personally call you when the repairs and remodel are done."

When Terry's done, TreMarion insists "Sounds like a good man. Terry, I know he said he's working with the D.A.'s office, but I don't feel right in not reimbursing him for at least half the overtime costs. He IS working on the property of one of my kids. Call the man, provide my offer. If he objects, let me talk to him."

Tynie and Bobby break off the kiss and Sasha restates what just happened. "Hold it right there Terry! Daddy isn't covering that, I AM! Let me talk to the dude!" Tynie ceases. Holding his phone out, Terry recounts "Speed dial 3 Tynie." Making that call, Tynie stipulates "Hey sir, my attorney tells me you're trying to work with the D.A.'s office and not charge me for the overtime for this. Listen sweetie, that's not cool with my ethics code. I know you're a family man, I'm a family woman. I do not have the heart to see your family even run the risk of suffering just so you can comply with the D.A., man. Tell you the truth, that's why I'm making these offers. I want charged for the overtime. Hell, I'll even say so PERSONALLY in court! I hear tale you're having fax machine problems. Here's what we do: when your men and women are done working in my sister's house, you call my attorney. When you do that you ask for my attorney and me, by name. By the way, the name's Tynie. If your fax machine's up and running when you make that call, we enter into a modified payment arrangement which reinstates you for the overtime. If not, all I need is a receipt for the overtime costs. As for the equipment and property damages: yeah, you're not paying for that either. I was going to have that property landscaped anyway. They have little ones, my sister and her fiancée, every family deserves to have a play area for the kids. My husband's with me on this, I can tell by the look in his eyes. Trust me dude, I know how to roll this past Jakobs. I'm a retired attorney."

The foreman's answer "Umm ok. That'll work. Writing myself a reminder now." Telling the foreman to have a decent day, Tynie hangs up. Setting Terry's phone to the coffee table, Tynie squeals "What?! All I did was go with my heart!" "Tynie, you are NOT paying for the landscaping: I AM. You're covering ENOUGH just by paying for the overtime and doing that payment agreement thing. Much less as you said "rolling it past Jakobs." TreMarion halts. Terry picks up his phone, calling Jakobs, to inform the D.A. of the modified plan with the foreman and it's motives.

"Go with Tynie on this one. I know EXACTLY why she changed the plan. Matter of fact, she was a GENIUS! Save any and all receipts from the overtime and landscaping, trust me." Jakobs orders. "Done." Terry chimes, hanging up. "You can take the woman out of law practice, but ya can't take the law practice out of the woman." Terry celebrates, pointing to Tynie. A room full of confused looks given Terry, T elicits "Roughly translated: Tynie's just been accused of being a GENIUS by the D.A., there are receipts involved, and whether or not I like it: Tynie and TreMarion meant business." "Pretty much." Terry vouches.

Looking in her husband's eyes, Tynie swears "Baby, I'm serious. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. deserve to have a yard to play in, a pool to swim in in the summer. The last one when they're older. I want those two little angels to have a home they feel free to be a kid in. Which is why I went there with that foreman." "I'm not upset honey. I'm proud of you, that was amazing!" Bobby returns. "Tynie, you're doing enough right now. The pool will be bought when they're older. Daddy, that covers you too." Sasha rescinds. "Alright." TreMarion and Tynie forfeit, literally in the same breath.

Surprising the family, the foreman calls Terry, asking to speak with Tynie. Answering it, Tynie says "Hey sweetie, listen. I didn't mean to sound so cold with my offers. I heard everything mere moments before I called you last time, and didn't know if I offended you with my tone of voice. Is there any way we can do both the modified arrangement and the receipts? I just found out Jakobs needs both for evidence." "You knew why I was calling." The foreman evades. "Sweetie, there's one more thing. In order for my offer to go through, my husband and father must be present. They've discussed it and are taking over part of my original offer. My father's covering the landscaping part, and the overtime part is technically coming from an account in my husband's name. To avoid potential banking problems on my end, I have to have them both in our meeting. My attorney just slid me a note saying so, because our family's legal counsel WILL NOT talk in the background when one of us is on the phone. Goes against HIS ethics code. He's actually standing right by me as I'm talking to you." Tynie recalls.

"Noting the changes now, my fax machine SHOULD be up and running by tomorrow. Thank you Tynie for doing this, because my kids.. they.." The foreman stammers. "Dude, finish that sentence with my attorney. Trust me." Tynie mandates, handing Terry the phone. Repeating himself, the foreman tells Terry of just what's happened with the kids he has and what he's done. "Oh really?!" Terry growls. Confirming his remarks, the foreman's told "Get together everything you can to prove that, and then call this number back. I know where to take it from here. I'm a retired, yet still well connected, federal judge dude." Terry orders. "You got it!" The foreman swears, hanging up.

"Daddy, T: a round of my bail money drink for EVERYONE except the babies. Preferably made now." Tynie requires. "You heard the woman." Terry verifies. Laying Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah into the playpen, T and TreMarion comply. "Terry, I need a sidebar man." Tynie releases, kissing Bobby's cheek. Going to a corner of the living room, Tynie profusely apologizes for "throwing Terry into a lurch." "Hold it right there. You did everything right. Matter of fact, you proved a few of my suspicions on Jakobs. There is NO reason for you to apologize. I got this from here. We go with everything we discussed with that foreman, but you do NOT appear in court without me at your side." Terry commands, obtaining a complying nod from Tynie.

"Sasha, do you know what just happened?" Bobby asks. "Umm, by the sounds of it: Jakobs is FUCKED! The foreman and his kids have suffered, Tynie feels bad for linking Terry into that hot mess. That, and Tynie's really pissed by the fact a family man took it to the extreme as to not charge us for overtime for the remodel, she believes Jakobs's actions is why. Oh and given the potentially high-tension nature of all that, Tynie's kicking her own ass for doing anything regarding all that within 200 feet of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Sasha presumes.

Returning to the group, Tynie compels "Baby, Sasha actually understated." "Judging by the testimony I got from that foreman, this was urgent. I know how Tynie's heart is, and that she doesn't like those two little angels around situations like that. We do have a plan in place, though. For this, I have NO problem burning favors from judges still on the bench that owe me." Terry elaborates. Bringing everyone's drinks, T and TreMarion attach "Tynie's NEVER ordered us to make drinks and had Terry back her, typically she asks. We KNEW it was UGLY when that style got suddenly changed!"

Recalling what Tynie said to the foreman about "sliding a note, not speaking in the background, and standing by her" when she was on the phone with that foreman, Terry cheers "By the way, when you said those things to that foreman: nicely done!" Sipping her drink, Tynie nods. Again, Bobby's fax machine goes off, this time Tynie arises to pick off the faxes that came through, sitting her drink down on the way. "Terry.." Tynie grumbles, rushing the papers to the family's attorney. "I'm all over it right now." Terry swears, taking those papers and leaving the room.

Grabbing her drink and rushing back to Bobby's side, Tynie has a frustrated look on her face. Before anyone can ask, she justifies "I know I'm no longer a practicing attorney, I just don't like the idea that a D.A. can make a family suffer when he's not prosecuting them! I swear to God I did NOT mean to toss us into that lurch, especially not Daddy and Terry! My heart and mouth reacted before my brain could catch up!"

"Tynie, we are not in any lurches. If anything, we're helping someone who has helped us. Yeah the foreman had backup, but still. You've no reason to apologize or try to justify your actions. If anything, you made us all proud." TreMarion alters. "Honestly, when Tynie made the remark about Jakobs and election years, I sensed she didn't think everything was on the up and up with him. Now I know my hunch was right. I didn't want to say anything until it all panned out." T confesses.

Sasha and Bobby give their loves a worried look, Sasha speaking first "Honey, you and Tynie go back for many years. You didn't want anyone upset by your suspicions, and that's wonderful. Trust me, Bobby's with me on this: you two have done NO wrong. He and I are worried about you two blaming yourselves for this, because you don't need to."

Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby mutters "Sasha's right baby." Everyone returns to their drinks, Tynie keeping ears open in case the babies cry, her mumbling "I'm sorry little mama and little man, I didn't mean to have you two around this! I also didn't mean to not spend a lot of time with you two when I have you over!" Terry managed to hear that, on hold with one of his still-on the bench judge buddies, he says "Tynie, I'm all over this. You listen to Bobby and Sasha." Conceding, Tynie nods. "I guess having two retired Detectives in the same family now has another perk!" T supposes. Trying not to spit his drink everywhere, Bobby chortles, with Sasha giggling "I never saw it that way!"

Terry's on the phone for about another hour, one of the last calls made was to the remodeling foreman. Upon answering it, the foreman presumes "I'm to stop complying with that fucker Jakobs. I'm to wait for my men to be done working and meet with you, Tynie, her father and her husband. That meeting is to happen tomorrow, and there will be things I need to sign and a receipt I'll need to cut. Am I mistaken?" "Actually, no. I'll need your consent to give this number to a friend of mine that's a still-on the bench judge." Terry retorts. "Sir, you got it. I'll happily await THAT call." The foreman swears, hanging up. True to his word, Terry provides his judge buddy that information, the foreman getting called still another hour later.

"The reasons this family needs a spa day just keep mounting." T grumbles. Raising her glass, Tynie points to T and nods. Quickly sipping her drink, Tynie hears Ty-Leah cry, Tynie then racing to set her glass down and go to her namesake's side. Picking Ty-Leah up, Tynie whispers "It's OK little mama, I got you. We're going to take care of that right now. Your Uncle Bobby has little man covered." Hurrying to the back of the house with Ty-Leah securely in her arms, Tynie sees TreMarion tailing her. "Daddy, THANK YOU! There's a box in the corner of the babies' room with a breast pump in it, can you take it to T and Sasha?" Tynie requests.

Nodding, TreMarion makes the delivery as Tynie changes Ty-Leah. Sasha's surprised as T yanks off his shirt to cover her breast when that pump is used as soon as they get it. "Thank you baby." Sasha teases. Tynie re-enters the living room seeing Bobby indeed has "Little man covered" when Bobby Jr. starts to cry. "Hey T, reach in my pockets and pull out the baby bottles, will ya?" Tynie queries. Obeying her, T sees Ty-Leah getting another bottle of Terry's family secret for teething babies. "Yeah, your Uncle Terry always has your back." Tynie mutters, Ty-Leah smiling. Handing the other bottle to Bobby, T witnesses Bobby Jr. get treated just like his sister.

Noticing T's topless and Sasha's breasts are covered in his shirt, Tynie dictates "There's a new rule around here. Whenever Sasha uses that breast pump, instead of one of us being topless, we make damn sure the shades are drawn and the front door's locked. The only rooms Sasha's forbidden from using the breast pump in are: The master bedroom, the garage, the kitchen, the music room, and the Jacuzzi and sauna rooms. Any other location in this house is fair game." "Hell, I didn't know." T relents. "Son, nobody did. Tynie just made that rule, and I don't blame her a bit." TreMarion recounts. Sasha finishes using the breast pump twenty minutes later, T returning that to the babies' room. When T gets back to the living room, Sasha returns his shirt, that being put back on in a flash.

Terry arrives near the others, pocketing his phone with a vindictive smile on his lips. Tynie has Ty-Leah ready to be burped, and when the belch rings out, Terry laughs "Ty-Leah you're just like your Aunt Tynie." Ty-Leah smiles, then clings to Tynie, whom soothes "It's ok Babygirl, your Uncle Terry's kidding with me. He'll protect you, it's alright." Walking around with Ty-Leah in her arms, Tynie realizes she's been missed. "I'm not going anywhere, little mama! Your Papa Tre and Uncle Terry wanted time with you. I love you, and them. It's alright, I'm still here." Tynie consoles. Over her shoulder, Bobby says "She understood you baby. She's smiling."

Bobby Jr. has Bobby's shoulders in a bit of a death grip, Tynie trying her hand at consoling him, swearing "Little man, we're not going anywhere. Papa Tre and Uncle Terry wanted time with you too. We're still here, we love you. And them."

Terry shows up with everyone's glasses on a tray to be cleaned, amending "I don't know how you two do it, the babies won't stop smiling." Tynie growls "Dude, we don't want them to. Bobby and I have our reasons, and we'll remind you of them privately if that's what it takes." Ty-Leah whimpers upon hearing that, with Tynie quickly apologizing "Sorry little mama!" Cradling her namesake in her arms, Tynie sings to Ty-Leah just like she did the night of the break-in. Bobby has Bobby Jr. in his arms, whispering an admission "Your Aunt Tynie has the singing voice in this house. I love you though, little man."

"Hey TreMarion, you know where I've kept my keys these past few days, right? If so, go into my trunk, and look in the left rear corner. Bring in what you find there." Terry implores. "Done!" TreMarion promises, complying with Terry's request step-by-step after, also making sure Terry's car is secured. Halting her lullaby, Tynie brags "Yeah, your Uncle Terry's going to spoil you and your brother rotten!" "So's your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby." Terry teases, looking Ty-Leah dead in the eyes.

Ty-Leah giggles, then Bobby Jr., Tynie and Bobby smiling at each other. TreMarion returns to the group, hanging Terry's keys up, T rushing to secure the house behind the family elder. Approaching Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion mentions "Hey Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., your Uncle Terry and Papa Tre just made your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby's holding you a little easier for you two."

One at a time, the babies get placed in infant kanga-style carriers, TreMarion securing those to Tynie and Bobby. "Terry, these are amazing!" Tynie beams. "Yeah, that seems to be the consensus." Terry kids, seeing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s faces light up.

Again the foreman's number calls Terry, asking to speak with Tynie, but this time: it's the foreman's wife. Bringing Tynie his phone, Terry hears Tynie start "Hey Ma'am, listen. I didn't mean to be gruff with your husband. I…" "You were not gruff with my husband, honey. He's a foreman for construction, trust me. He's heard MUCH worse than what you said and how you said it. You've saved my family, my house, my kids' future. My God, we owe you so much! I called to thank you, because that Jakobs fucker had my husband terrified!" "Hey Ma'am, exactly how fast are you willing to say that in front of a judge?!" Tynie intrudes. "When I get told of the court date. By the way, my name's Torea." Torea swears. "Torea, the best I can do is have my attorney either call or text this line when he gets that information. I'm sorry." Tynie apologizes. "That's perfect!" Torea gasps.

"In that case, you and my attorney: Terry, will be in touch. Oh, you don't owe me and my family a thing. We wouldn't take any gratitude gifts anyway, not when we acted on our ethics codes. Also, I'll be at that court date. I'm going to work on having my father and husband with me that day, given the arrangements we made with your husband." Tynie alters. "Alright Tynie. By the sounds of it, we have a plan. Thank you." Torea gratifies, hanging up.

Bobby states as Terry gets his phone back, AGAIN "Honey, you don't have to "work" on having me and TreMarion at that court date. We were going to appear anyway." TreMarion attaches "Bobby's right. We'll just need to have T, Sasha, and the babies over here while we're in court because the arrangements involve their house and that break-in." "Terry, loan T your copy of our housekey that day. Text me, Bobby, Daddy, and the foreman's wife, Torea that information when you get it. We have a plan." Tynie concretes. "I can do one better; I'll get T and Sasha a copy of your housekey. For emergencies and situations like this. Beyond that, you're right." Terry overrules.

T approached the group, hearing that, Sasha at his side. "Y'all, given the fact I basically tossed Terry and his connections into this lurch, ya best not contest his plan." Tynie warns. "We weren't going to. Although, we ARE contesting your remark about tossing Terry and his connections into a lurch! You did no such thing, Tynie. If anything, you saved the lives and livelihoods of many families, that foreman's being a main one." Sasha contests. "You'd make one hell of a defense attorney Sasha!" Tynie and Terry cheer.

"After what happened to Tynie when she practiced law, that ain't happening!" Sasha refutes. T and Sasha take a moment to check out the new kanga-style carriers Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in, the surprise written all over T and Sasha's faces.

Looking up at Terry, Sasha has a question "Do you think Jakobs and his cronies will attack this family as retaliation after we take this shit to court?!" "On it now!" Terry gasps, racing out of the room. "Daddy, Honey: although I'm no longer a practicing attorney, we'll need to keep Sasha, T and the babies' location on the day we see that judge confidential. When we testify, we'll need to cite our motives behind that too, using what Sasha asked Terry as the core one. Given what Sasha just asked about, it's a matter of life and death. I hate to say this in front of the babies, but she made one hell of a case." Tynie proclaims. "I hate to say it, but Tynie's right. Unless we go to court tomorrow, we're getting those P.O. boxes after you guys have that meeting with that foreman." T recalls.

Rushing back into the room, Terry catches the tail end of that conversation, Tynie pointing to T then Terry. "Done." T concedes, relaying the modified plan for the family's testimony and it's reasons. Terry nods, and then institutes to the man on the other end of the line "My clients are in mortal terror for their lives right now, as are the families of the original crime. We need Jakobs and anyone affiliated with him arrested on a mass-terrorism charge immediately!" Hearing that being issued as several federal warrants in the backdrop, Terry tells T "You know what to do."

A quick nod given Terry, T goes to TreMarion's side first, and then Bobby's whispering in conclusion "We don't tell the ladies this until Terry and I have the babies under our watch." Terry hangs up his phone, for yet ANOTHER time, pocketing it as he goes towards the family. "Lemme guess, Jakobs and his cronies are under federal prosecutory jurisdiction for this. The family and I are not to contact him, nor are Torea and her family. Torea's getting called and ordered by one of Terry's judge buddies to spread that word to her husband's workers like a damn virus. Other than that, we wait to appear before a judge and go about whatever plot T and Terry have made." Tynie guesses. Face palming, Terry queries "How does she do that?!" "Got me!" T, Sasha, Bobby, and TreMarion say as one.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper, sensing the tension in the room, Tynie and Bobby urgently walking around while trying to soothe them. "Babygirl, you're OK. We've got you, you're safe." Tynie softly chants to Ty-Leah. Bobby tells Bobby Jr. delicately "You're safe. You're OK. We've got you." Turning her head like a shot, Tynie says "Daddy, I need you and T to come here."

Hurrying to Tynie's side, the two requested men learn "Daddy, you take T to me and Bobby's gun safe. Arm yourselves with me and Bobby's most powerful handguns. Conceal those and canvass the house, driveway and garage. Sasha is to stick to Terry like fuckin glue until you two get back." "Got it!" T and TreMarion chirp, complying with her plan at once.

Before Tynie can apologize, Bobby gleams "Nicely executed." Sasha hears that plot, turning to Terry, who attests "Tynie's on a roll." "I really didn't mean to sound so bossy. I'm trying to protect my family, and give Sasha a break with the twins at the same time!" Tynie mopes. Sasha objects "You reacted on pure gut instinct. Hell, you actually read every mind in this house! I know you didn't want the babies around that tension, Tynie. Thing is, I also know YOU. You're thinking right now that you'd failed them by acting on those instincts while Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were within 200 feet. You have done NO wrong. You've gotten the ball rolling to save lives, not just ours either. So you feel better, although it's not really needed given the circumstances: you're forgiven."

Ty-Leah bats at Tynie's lips, tugging the lower one gently, getting Tynie to murmur "Alright Babygirl, I'll listen to your Mommy." Smiling, Ty-Leah removes her tiny hand from Tynie's lips. Bobby whispers to Bobby Jr. "I may have to take notes from your sister." Bobby Jr. giggles, then smiles as broadly as his little jaw will allow. "You walked right into that one." Terry and Sasha taunt, as Tynie's jaw drops.

By this time, T and TreMarion have half the house canvassed, T doing so as if he's still in the Marines. "I know this may be too forward, but can I start calling you Dad?" T asks of TreMarion.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Go ahead." TreMarion allows. From there, the two men cover all of Tynie and Bobby's house, the garage, and the driveway without a conversation. Returning the firearms to their rightful location, TreMarion and T leave the master bedroom and head for the others.

Upon arrival in the living room, TreMarion declares "T has asked if he can call me Dad. I said yes, but there's more. I've been thinking, and Tynie's keeping things equal keeps running in my head. Although it may take some time to adapt to, Bobby: you can call me Dad too. I should have allowed that sooner." "Daddy, if I've done no wrong, neither have you. This is timed perfectly if you think about it. While you guys were gone, Bobby told me something that I believe is true. Only the family really matters. Everything else I'm doing is just an attempt to show Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. when to act on instinct and when to let someone else cover it. They'll need these lessons as they grow up, really. Trust me Daddy, Bobby's honored, I can tell by just how fast his jaw went towards the floor. Honestly, I'm surprised Bobby Jr. didn't feel that drop." Tynie equivocates.

Sasha chuckles "Oh hell no, she did NOT just do that to Bobby!" "Yeah, she did." Terry senses. Bobby blushes, nods, and then smiles at his wife. "Ya know what? We're celebrating. Allow me to explain. Tynie's been amazing all damn day, gotten the ball rolling to save lives. Not just ours, but the families of men who've helped us. We're bonding more now with that happening too. I'm ordering us something special, the pizza leftovers can be had when we go to court so we don't have to clean up that day. Unless the pizza goes bad between now and then." T expounds, going for his phone.

Tapping Terry on the shoulder, Tynie presumes "Apparently when I sent T and Daddy to canvass the entire property, nothing came up amiss." Terry glances at TreMarion, whom proudly shakes his head and points to Tynie. Leading the way back to the living room furniture, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly. "One unrelated question, when I go to Dr. Kym's for that appointment.." Sasha initiates. "Bobby and I have the babies covered while you're in the doctor's office. Matter of fact, we're going with you that day. Daddy and Terry already agreed to back us up. Only if Terry gets called by Torea or one of his judge buddies does Terry's availability change. Worst case scenario: Dr. Kym gets called and asked to reschedule me and Bobby's appointments because of that court date." Tynie finishes. "Same goes for mine on that one, Terry." TreMarion advises. "Alright." Terry forfeits. T approaches the group, then diverts to the door, pocketing his phone.

Opening it for a delivery guy, the entire house hears "Sir, a Tynie basically saved my mom and Dad's house. I cannot ethically ask you to pay for this." "T, delivery dude FREEZE!" Tynie yelps, robbing Bobby of his wallet. Racing to the door, Tynie slips the delivery guy a fifty, ordering "You keep this as your tip. Use it to get your family a nicer dinner tonight. I'm Tynie by the way." "Got it." The delivery guy vows, leaving the property and pocketing that bill.

Ty-Leah was still in the kanga carrier as that occurred, giggling at the breeze she got. "Ohhh, I'm so sorry Babygirl." Tynie realizes, taking Ty-Leah to the playpen and hearing the giggling continue. Sasha and Terry laugh at that scene, discovering Tynie has a bit of a pickpocket side to her. Bobby shows to his wife, reclaiming his wallet and settling Bobby Jr. inside the playpen.

"You don't need to apologize, honey. Sasha was right; you've read every mind in this house. I knew the second you heard what that delivery guy said what was going to happen. You just beat me to it." Bobby constitutes.

"Bobby, you've been with Tynie for at least a couple years now, are you telling us you haven't figured out Terry's not the only gazelle in the family?!" Sasha inquires. "Oh my God, that was AWESOME!" Tynie and Terry laugh together. Blushing, Bobby joins the laughter, getting kissed by his wife. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. surprise the entire group, cooing what sounded like "Aww" at Tynie and Bobby kissing. They break off the kiss when Sasha gasps "Oh my god.." Looking down into the playpen, Tynie sees Ty-Leah with a bit of a frumpy look on her face. "I know what'll cure that." Tynie teases, peck kissing Bobby's lips.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. do it again, T trying that with Sasha, only to obtain the same reaction from the twins. "They're brilliant!" Tynie sighs. With her tiny hand, Ty-Leah balls a fist and points it straight at Bobby. Leaning into the playpen, Bobby kisses that hand, whispering "Love you." "Ty-Leah basically just said their brilliance is Bobby's fault!" T blurts. "Brilliance is not a fault, it's a blessing. Ty-Leah was just trying in her own way to give credit where it's due." Tynie clarifies.

Bobby rises to his wife's side, a beaming smile on his face as Tynie feels his arm go tightly around her hipline. Bobby Jr. does the same thing with his tiny little fist, pointing it right at Tynie this time. Tilting so she can kiss Bobby Jr.'s fist, Tynie mutters as her lips grace his small knuckles "love you." All the adults see that the twins are alright, returning to where they sat in order to eat.

Leaning back against the couch, Tynie declares "Terry, we're paying that foreman tomorrow when you Bobby, Daddy, and I go for that meeting. I don't care that his invoice says payment due Saturday. There's no way in hell I'm making a family man wait for his money like that, not after what Jakobs pulled! A couple cashier's checks drawn up with me adding a bit to that cost because of the suffering Jakobs instituted will cover it. I'll catch hell from Bobby on it later. Daddy, after the meeting with the foreman, I'll need you to come back here to help Sasha and T with the babies."

"Ok sweetheart, just HOW long do you plan on reading minds?!" Bobby jokes. TreMarion admits "Bobby I was wondering the same thing!" "By the sounds of it Tynie, you're not catching hell. Matter of fact, I know EXACTLY how to work your "adding to the cost" with that foreman. All we ask is you go on break from reading people's minds, that way you don't get a headache." Terry assumes. "In that case, let's eat!" Tynie sums up. Everyone obeys, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. relaxing in the playpen as each adult feasts without talking.

What the family didn't know at that moment was, the delivery boy told his parents what happened at the "last run" of his shift, regaling "Yeah Dad, Tynie's a bit fierce. She had this dude that's built like a Marine freeze at the doorway, after having taken a wallet from a dude built like an honest to God linebacker. Next thing I know, there's a fifty in my hand and an order. The order was for me to use this to take us out on a nicer dinner. She said you and Mom talked to her too." Torea gasps "Wow." "Tynie did say she's a family woman. Son, you may have just described a couple of her relatives!" The foreman relays. "Son, after what Tynie and her family are doing for us, I'm not objecting to her order. Get your sister, we're going out!" Torea commands.

The two men in that house obey, both discovering "Tynie and her family saved us!" Once they're all in Torea's car after securing their house, driving off to go get dinner.

Terry and Tynie finish their meal first, Tynie rubbing her temples. Terry gets a call from the foreman's line, but it's Torea. "Tell Tynie my family thanks her for dinner. This is the best meal we've had in MONTHS!" Torea requests. "Yeah, about that. Tynie's got something lined up for tomorrow when we meet with your husband. Let's just say you'll never endure that shit again." Terry evades, checking his rage. Handing her husband the phone, Torea says "Repeat yourself Terry."

"Sir, I've just gotten out of a dinner meeting with Tynie, her father TreMarion, and her husband Bobby. They insist upon not only paying you the amount owed for the remodeling but tipping you twenty percent. Tynie originated that because of what Jakobs put you, your men, and your family through. She's fierce when it comes to protecting families, even though she typically focuses on her family. She never once really trusted Jakobs in the first place. I'm compelled to agree with her decision because of the fact there are kids involved here. You've also gotten a vow out of me that the family will only go through you and your men for any future remodeling needs." Terry stipulates. "See you tomorrow then, and thank her for us. By the way, my name's Bill." Bill concludes. "Consider it done." Terry retorts, hanging up.

"You read my mind dude." Tynie murmurs. Bobby and TreMarion finish dinner next, both heading to check on the babies. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being held while T and Sasha conclude their meal, one-by-one the twins get handed over. Bobby kneels a bit to whisper in Terry's ear "TreMarion, I mean Dad, and I are with what you told them." Tynie goes to clear from dinner, TreMarion joining her, neither speaking until they hit the kitchen.

"Daddy…" Tynie frets, being cut off by her father "Relax, Tynie. You and Terry covered that really well. We have everything taken care of. We've also got the ball rolling to do the same for others." Cleaning up from dinner in silence, Tynie prays TreMarion's right. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have been fed by the time Tynie and TreMarion get near the living room, T and Sasha taking them to get pajamas on. Terry and Bobby overheard the conversation, Terry immediately going to Bobby's side, asking "You want me to get T and Sasha to stay put?" Bobby shakes his head, causing Terry to go back to his seat.

T and Sasha rejoin the group a few minutes later with the baby monitors in hand, Tynie half-rushing to Bobby's side. "This just came to me. Terry, I know you and Dr. Kym have those medical appointments arranged. Thing is, I also know everyone's a bit concerned about the test results, and nobody's said so around the babies. Since Sasha stands to get fixed entirely, I already know what else may be running in the back of T's mind. I'm not THAT blonde y'all. I was wondering if Daddy and Terry could help T and Sasha with the babies that night. I'm NOT abdicating my role in their lives by requesting that, I'm trying to foster bonding opportunities between Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr., Daddy and Terry. I realized that Daddy and Terry are the family elders, and in terms of Bobby: there may be test preparations ordered by Dr. Kym or his staff which wouldn't exactly be conducive to properly babysitting those two beautiful angels. Another reason I've sought out Terry and Daddy to help with watching the twins when T and Sasha see Dr. Kym is: I love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., but I do NOT want to smother them or make T and Sasha believe I'm trying to dominate the time the family has with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I did say I've not spent much time with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. when they've been here, but I also don't want to be problematic in my tries to bond with them. Judging by the shocked look on Bobby's face, I'm not alone in believing what I just said. I know not if that makes a damn bit of sense, but I hope you guys can see my logic." Tynie decrees, pulling Bobby's arm around her.

T and Sasha look at each other, then to Terry, then to TreMarion, then Sasha returns "Tynie, that makes quite a bit of sense. You're actually also respecting me and T's parenting style by not attempting to dominate time with the babies or smother them. They know you love them, too. Daddy and Terry are the family elders, so you're right: they should have as many opportunities to bond with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. as possible. The only part that threw me off was the thing about Bobby and medical test preparation."

"I know EXACTLY what she meant by that one Sasha." TreMarion, Terry and Bobby answer at the same time. T leans in and explains what Tynie didn't say, adding "Honey, I hate to say it. Tynie didn't miss a beat on that." Sasha gulps "Ohh."

Nervously, Tynie turns her eyes to Bobby's, only to hear from TreMarion "Tynie, I don't know how you've done it. For several hours you've been able to read minds. I totally agree with everything you just said, but you forgot something. T and Sasha, given the potential for me and Terry to have the same "medical test preparations" as Tynie called it; we'll only be able to watch the babies Monday night. Tynie already explained me and Terry's reason for that; she just used Bobby as the example." "Dad, that is entirely understandable." T accepts.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry for repeatedly bringing up the medical tests guys. My mind is running like a crackhead with a federal warrant about those right now. Ask Bobby, it has been since we started mentioning those. Please promise me a couple things. One, that if any idea I have about those appointments comes off as too bossy or privacy intrusive, that you will straight up tell me. Two, that we do NOT discuss the test results or surgeries within a thousand feet of the babies. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. can sense that kind of tension, and I don't want them around it when as much can be prevented. What I mean by that is: I believe the test results and surgeries should be talked about in a rotation so the babies have someone watching over them." Tynie offers.

"That is entirely reasonable. Based on the shocked looks on everyone else's faces Tynie, I speak for the entire room." Sasha claims. T recalls "Running like a crackhead with a federal warrant, I've never heard someone's mind racing put like THAT before!"

"You can't shut your brain off to relax.." Bobby worries, bringing his wife closer. "No, I can't. I'm trying to though baby." Tynie whimpers in his ear. TreMarion heard the worry Bobby cited, getting up while proclaiming "She's not alone in that son, tragically. I say we all have a couple more drinks then go to bed. Terry, you Tynie and I have that meeting tomorrow. By the way Terry, what time is that meeting?" "I was just going to advise you three be up at the same time as you were today, I'll handle Bill if we're late. By the way, that's the foreman's name." Terry instructs.

"Tynie, you basically caused two interventions. One for Bill and his family, with one for us. Your plans are the way you managed the last one, and they've been amazing. You've saved lives by what you did with Terry for Bill, his men, and his family. I know how your mind and heart work, you're still upset by a lot of things that have been discussed or have happened. It's totally understandable. Please sista, enjoy the nightcaps Daddy and T are going to make. We got this shit on lock, as you say." Sasha divulges. Peck kissing Sasha's cheek, T heads to assist TreMarion as was described seconds ago.

"Nicely done Sasha. TreMarion, I'm taking Terry's instruction up a notch. We are to be up and ready by eight because we still have to get those cashier checks. I'd rather have that out of the way than be in a rush to get it done. After that meeting, Dad, you're still needed back here with T and Sasha. Tynie and I have a family spa day to set up, and I'd rather do that in person. We'll handle getting those P.O. boxes when Tynie and I get back from arranging the spa day." Bobby counter-instructs.

"Tynie's right, Bobby. You ARE a genius!" Terry boasts. "Alright son. You got it." TreMarion certifies. "T, Sasha, one more thing. I'd rather you two take the babies home AFTER the family spa day. I say that because it makes more sense for us to leave from ONE location as opposed to trying to meet up only to turn around and leave. It's easier on the babies that way too." Tynie insists.

Delivering the drinks, T worries "We'd be overstaying our welcome though; our home is set to be ready by then." "Son, trust me. That is NOT the tone of voice Tynie uses when someone's unwelcome. She's absolutely right, that way IS easier. Relax." TreMarion considers.

Terry interjects "I know the other reason she went there, T. Matter of fact, Tynie's on a different roll tonight: she keeps beating everyone else to saying something. Myself included, and now she got Bobby to do that!" "Let me try to read a mind here. Baby, Terry said that because of the changed situation with Bill, his family, and his workers. Terry and Tynie are affording them extra time to get what Bill and his men are being paid for completed. It's a part of Tynie and Terry's intervention on the behalf of Bill, his family and his workers." Sasha deems. "Ho-ly SHIT!" Terry gasps, going for his drink.

"Sista, nicely executed!" Tynie laughs, handing Bobby his drink and heading for her own. Before Tynie can take a sip, Terry's phone goes off with Bill on the other end. Reaching for Terry's phone which is on the coffee table, Tynie answers it "Hey sweetie, our attorney's in an unrelated meeting right now. I wanted to discuss something with you on the behalf of myself, my spouse, my attorney, and my father. Honey, we have to hit the bank to get your compensation handled before we meet up. I do not know how long that will take, so I'm kind of curious: Is there any way we all can meet in your office say… eleven a.m.?" "That works great!" Bill accepts, noting that to his day planner.

"Excellent, I need to explain what brought that on. I've been in a couple meetings to discuss how my family and my attorney plan to honor our recent arrangement. Relax, you still get the vow my attorney made about your company being my family's remodelers. We've decided that it's best for the arrangements for payment and the receipts to be handled in your office, alongside the means of your compensation. I've been ordered by my family's attorney NOT to cite directly how you are to be paid over a cellphone. Beyond that, I really hope your family liked dinner. You will still be contacted by my attorney in relation to the circumstance with Jakobs, be ready to appear when my attorney or one of his judge buddies tells you to. Same with your wife." Tynie concludes.

"Yeah, we did have a good dinner. In terms of the shit with Jakobs, the compliances you seek are a given. Thank you for all that other consideration. Tell your attorney these plans are perfect and I'll see you around eleven a.m. I say around because I know how banks are on Fridays." Bill returns. "You got a deal dude." Tynie consents, hanging up. Setting Terry's phone down, Tynie resumes sipping her drink.

"Tynie, you SURE you're not a psychic?!" Terry jokes, raising his glass. "I take it you heard what I told Bill." Tynie assumes. "Baby, Terry just claimed you read his mind again." Bobby teases, the two raising their glasses.

"This may be a stupid question, but why did Tynie not mention the cashier's checks on the phone?" Sasha wonders. "Safety. Sasha, cellphones are NOT the place to discuss that. Matter of fact, I double-checked with Bobby's old credit card company earlier when we were out. He IS cleared of the debts, but I do NOT want that kind of thing handled on a cellphone EVER again! My double-checking Bobby's credit card debt was the LAST time ANY banking-connected issues are to be discussed over a cellphone. The worry Tynie has over hackers relating to online purchases and billing is extended as of right now to cellphones and banking matters. I'm adding getting a landline here ordered to the other issues we've yet to resolve as a family. We all will use that line for those purposes. I'm actually getting rid of my landline at home for that reason. We're here quite a bit so why have a landline at home that I don't use?" Terry justifies.

"Terry, one thing man: Make sure that shit's in either me or Bobby's name. I do love y'all, but I do NOT want anything here to not be in either me or Bobby's name. It's a prevention of problems thing." Tynie rationalizes.

"That works, now let's enjoy these and try to relax a bit. Terry, Daddy, Bobby and Tynie DO have a bit of an early morning." Sasha requires. With that, everyone sips their drinks in silence, the couples doing so with an arm around each other.

"Daddy, Terry, I've decided. Before we do that banking and that meeting with Bill: we get our breakfast and coffee on the go. Sasha, T, I'm sorry but in order for the meeting with Bill to go right, Daddy will have to go with us and return after we're done. Please tell me you understand why THAT is." Tynie decides. "Like you know the back of Bobby's head." T assures.

Tynie erupts in laughter, giggling "Oh hell no!" Terry, TreMarion, and Bobby laugh with her, Sasha joining them as the drinks are ended. "Ok, now I have decided. Since four of us have an early morning, that was the last alcohol for the night. I'm cleaning the glasses, and then I'm asking us all to go get some sleep. We can have another round when everything's done tomorrow." T depicts, as the laughter starts dying down. Sasha joins him in that, seeing everyone soon finished with their libations.

Leaning against Bobby, Tynie whispers "Those massages will be wonderful." "Soon enough baby." Bobby promises. T and Sasha have a similar conversation upon regrouping with TreMarion, Terry, Tynie and Bobby. TreMarion instigates "We really should go get some sleep. Love you guys."

Terry hands over the baby monitors, attesting "I've kept an ear out, they're fine. Right now, they're snoring." Clipping those to his shirt, T starts a round of hugs in the group, Tynie concluding that pattern. The couples leave Tynie and Bobby's living room first, TreMarion and Terry going to kiss the babies goodnight and send love before diverting to the upstairs guest rooms.

After kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead and whispering their love, Tynie and Bobby head for the master bedroom hand-in hand, her noticing right away the tension in Bobby's stride. "Ohhh, My King's been so stressed. I've got to take care of that." Tynie concerns. Delicately pulling her ahead of him, Bobby checks for the same stress in Tynie's gait, discovering it at once. "You don't take care of me before I take care of you. That's not being a gentleman." Bobby overrules. "Oh Baby, tell me. When will all this new stress be over?" Tynie complains. "Unfortunately, not until after everyone's seen by Dr. Kym and his practice." Bobby quantifies.

Heading straight through the master bedroom door moments after that brief discussion, Bobby closes it behind them.

"Tell you the truth baby; I'm hopeful there's another avenue to handle my diabetes. I really don't have faith in the distributor anymore. I also really don't desire to go back to using those kits." Tynie supplies. "You're not alone in that my love." Bobby vows, escorting her to the bed. Disrobing and splaying against the mattress chest down, Tynie readies for the massage. Prior to him providing that, Bobby charges the phone and sets an alarm for their next day. The moment Bobby starts rubbing Tynie's body down, she moans squinting her eyes shut from the pain of stress in her figure. "It's ok beautiful." Bobby soothes, working harder on getting his wife to completely relax. Once he arrives at her knees, Tynie winces and howls through her teeth. Consoling her as he keeps up the massage, Bobby notes every location of Tynie's bundled stress.

Laid out on Bobby's side of the bed, Tynie groans as relaxation overtakes her body, Bobby kneeling at her feet. Looking down, Tynie catches that, rebutting "No! My King does NOT sit at my feet like that! It's your turn to be massaged." Pouncing towards the other side of the bed, Bobby lays out just as Tynie had when he rubbed her down. Massaging every inch of the six-foot-four splendor of Bobby's physique, Tynie's able to mentally cite every spot that has stress and tension bundled. "Ohhh, it's alright sexy. I got this.." Tynie teases, working harder on his rubdown by the moment.

Moaning as she worked his body over, Bobby winces when Tynie's hands reach his right knee. In a panic, Tynie delicately tries to pop that joint, her husband balking "I won't break that easily baby." As his right knee pops, Bobby grunts, then whistles through a gasp.

"I promise, you and I will have Jacuzzi and sauna time soon. I don't want to do that while we have the babies in the house. I don't want us distracted in case something comes up with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., please understand that." Tynie pleads. His massage completed; Tynie slides to Bobby's hip before he can answer that. "I understand you're trying to protect them babe. You're worrying too much though. You have amazing instincts, use them. You'll know when something's not right. You've shown that already. Please, don't let the constant worries stress your heart like that." Bobby begs.

Howling a deep breath, Tynie learns in a second that Bobby made a damn good case. Stroking her hair out of her eyes, Bobby continues "Before you ask, I'll do the same thing." "You're a genius." Tynie elates breathily, going in for the last kiss of the day.

T and Sasha halt on giving one another massages, doing so to check on the babies. Kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead, they slide to one another's hips. "Baby, I'm really worried about Tynie. She's trying so hard to protect our kids. She's worried about smothering them too. I want them close with her, but I don't want Tynie having that extra stress on her heart." Sasha panics. "Something tells me Bobby's got it all under control, or he will have it that way. Tynie did have a lot of great ideas for us, though. We'll work on the implementation of those plans over time as a family, baby. There's no sense in trying to rush that, it's too much of a stress risk." T consoles, then wrapping his arms around Sasha's shoulders. Kissing T, Sasha lets those words fully sink in, thanking him with a little passion. Leading her to the guest room across the hall, T keeps the kiss up. Separating from it, he and Sasha set up the baby monitors and phone to its charger on his end table.

Lying out first, Sasha readies to be massaged by T for the very first time. "I've waited to do this for you, honey. I didn't know if massaging you sooner would have been too forward." T confesses. "Baby, we're engaged now. There's really no such thing as too forward, just as long as what we share in is done respectfully. Not just of ourselves, but of the family." Sasha educates. "You have a point, my love." T realizes, continuing her massage.

Half an hour later, Sasha returns the massage, allowing her refutation of T's confession to automatically cover her as well. Making sure the baby monitors are loud enough to wake T and Sasha but not the twins once those massages end, T and Sasha cover one another up. Kissing as they wrap each other in their arms, they conclude the day just like Tynie and Bobby typically would.

Tynie and Bobby have draped their blankets over one another by this point, sharing in one more kiss before snuggling up to sleep. They've no idea that T and Sasha took that idea for ending a day, figuring that much was a private thing for both couples. TreMarion and Terry have their phones charging, an alarm set for the next day, acting on the plan Tynie gave Bill earlier.

Although they've gotten more time with the babies, TreMarion and Terry also are plotting in the rear of their minds to do as T related "Work on the implementation of Tynie's family plans as a family." Once Terry and TreMarion's heads hit the pillows, slumber strikes, the day at last being done for them as well.

Sasha was right; Tynie did commit two interventions today. One for the family, and the other for Bill, his workers, and their families. Jakobs is indeed FUCKED as Sasha said today as well, the breadth of that claim still not fully known to the family.

Tynie repeatedly read minds, even when hers couldn't stop racing. Everything IS as resolved as it will get for now, at least one situation not included: The remodeling of T and Sasha's house. Come tomorrow morning around eleven a.m.; that will change. The family will also be able to relax together on the spa day Saturday, tomorrow being one more round of getting things done.

Truth be told, there's been quite a bit of bonding since the break-in. Even with the new family plans Tynie crafted, there will be chances for bonding to continue as the implementation of those is modified as a family. One more thing is absolutely certain, Tynie and her family indeed have ways to:

Get the ball rolling…


	137. Ch 137

Title: A Wild Day…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO:CI characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, again Terry and TreMarion are the first ones awake. T and Sasha, alongside the twins are still asleep, Terry and TreMarion trying to remain quiet in order of keeping that the case. Tynie and Bobby awaken about half an hour later, her kissing him briefly as they stir from the bed. Bobby doesn't like the idea that today's first affection is so short, wondering why until Tynie falls against him. "Baby!" Bobby screams, shaking her.

Groaning and grumbling, Tynie looks up into Bobby's eyes, saying nothing. Rolling over so her right side is visible to him, she tells Bobby without saying it to check her distributor. It's running, the cartridge is half full, yet Tynie's still lethargic. Reaching over Bobby's somewhat slumped shoulder, she manages in that state to go for the phone, texting Terry "GET IN THE MASTER BEDROOM NOW!"

Receiving that text, Terry orders TreMarion "Whatever happens, you stay by T, Sasha and the babies!" TreMarion doesn't have time to reply, only seeing the family attorney dart in direction of the master bedroom. Tynie and Bobby hear a thud, and then Bobby sees Terry bursting through the once-locked master bedroom door. "We replace that later..." Tynie mumbles, Bobby holding her and out of nowhere, also their phone.

Terry hears how Tynie sounds before saying word one, Tynie going on with a stammer to her remarks. "I woke up like this. It's weird, because my distributor's running fine and my cartridge is half full right now. I exchanged them before we went to bed, which is what I do. Pretty much first thing and last thing of the day is my norm with that. I do that in case there are emergencies in the family. Speaking of which: I AM NOT taking Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s medical appointments on Monday away from them. Not with being aware about the way CPS acts. I have no idea why I'm having such a hard time with waking up, man. I texted you, although I'm not sure how I pulled it off in this condition. It wasn't Bobby. We have a meet up with Bill to ready for; dammit I am NOT having that changed over this! Not after what Jakobs did. Terry, you're officially doing most of the talking. If Bill asks why, tell him you did that because of the connection to the impending arrangement with your judge buddy. Otherwise, do what you got to do."

"Tynie, listen. You may need checked out, your health means more than all that. Bobby's with me on this. We'll do our best to honor the meet up with Bill, but as a family man, I'm sure he'll understand if we have to move the meeting to get that done. I know you're worried about CPS getting involved against T and Sasha, and that's honorable. Tynie, you've worked your nerves too much worrying about that in the way you presently are. We as a family will, as you say, straight up tell you if something's done we don't agree with in terms of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. I didn't say this in front of Sasha because I knew not if it'd upset her and didn't have the heart to risk that after all she's been through. I know I'll likely have to repeat this, and that's alright. I'm mentioning it as a test, really. I'm checking." Terry initiates. "To see if I can comprehend serious shit in my current state." Tynie finishes, still with a bit of a stutter.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie learns Terry didn't lie on the claim of having Bobby's backing with his statement. "Baby, I'm worried about you." Bobby mutters. "I can't do that to Bill. I can't do that to his family. I can't breech a verbal arrangement like that, not when Terry called in a favor." Tynie mopes. Just then, Bill calls Terry's cellphone. "I have to move the time and day of the meeting to Tuesday. I just found out my father in law was in a serious accident out of town. He's in the hospital, too." Bill informs. "Tuesday's great actually, especially given that news. I appreciate you calling. Make sure you alert the judge who has your number about this, since I cannot predict when this situation will go before another judge." Terry returns, only to learn Bill did that prior to calling.

"You were told next Friday at two. Federal courtroom 55. I'll let them know." Terry sums up, Bill ending the call after. "The fuck was that?" Tynie grumbles. "Bobby, soon as we get her out of this bed, we're getting Tynie checked out. I'll explain on the way." Terry mandates. Sliding Tynie out of the bed, Bobby knocks their phone to the floor. Terry tosses that to the bed before Tynie and Bobby dress and the three leave the house, chucking it to the end of the bed. Terry ducks back to text TreMarion from his phone "Stick by T, Sasha, and the babies. I'll explain when you and I can speak privately. Send them Tynie and Bobby's love, as well as mine." TreMarion swears he will in the reply, he's then witnessing Tynie, Terry, and Bobby leave the house as quickly and silently as possible.

True to his word, seconds after the house is secured behind them, Terry goes into detail about Bill's circumstance change. "The workers have appointed a temporary foreman while the finishing touches are finalized, given this circumstance." Terry appraises, the three then arriving at Bobby's car. "Fuck it, Terry, this time the ticket is on ME!" Tynie grumbles, getting whisked inside. Terry requires "Get in back with her Bobby, I got this!"

Arranging themselves in the back seat, Tynie loosely holds onto Bobby. Tightening the embrace, Bobby hears "I'm so sorry my King. I meant not to awaken you with this. I swear! Please forgive me baby, I'll give you anything you want!" "Try to relax baby, you're in no need of forgiveness." Bobby desires. "I'm scared!" Tynie whispers, cuddling up to Bobby extra closely. "Terry FLOOR IT!" Bobby howls. Complying without a word, Terry basically follows the racecar driver style of handling a vehicle Tynie once did in his presence.

"I'm so scared baby!" Tynie screeches, Bobby holding her close. The trip to the hospital isn't a very long one, Terry and Bobby being stunned when Tynie mumbles "Surgery for this shit's a last resort. If anyone tries to coerce my man into signing off differently, Terry you come the fuck out of retirement and sue them!" "Got it!" Terry vows. Bobby holds his wife closely until they're parking the car, Terry rushing Tynie and Bobby inside after. "SHE'S DIABETIC! GET ME A DOCTOR NOW OR I SUE!" Terry commands at the top of his lungs, as staffers glare and stand around.

Seconds later, a doctor rushes the three, escorting them into an exam room. Terry recalls what Tynie said about surgery, the cartridges, and her diabetes, stating it practically verbatim. Continuing to explain how Terry found out about Tynie's current condition, Terry commands "Don't take all fucking weekend getting this resolved or you'll see us in court!"

On the exam bed, Tynie moans "Baby, I'm so sorry." "You don't need to apologize, babe. Everything will be alright." Bobby soothes, petting her back. The doctor approaches Tynie, Bobby requesting "Terry, come here."

"You don't even THINK of touching my ass without my attorney up yours like a bad case of hemorrhoids, you fucker!" Tynie barks, just as the doctor was about to speak. "You heard the woman." Terry taunts, taking that as his newest orders.

Before Bobby can explain what all Tynie's tried to control her diabetes, Tynie whispers "Babe, no. Let Terry do the talking from this second on. Trust me." Bobby nods, and from that second, Terry takes over the talking while they're in the ER. "Surgery is often a last resort for diabetics desiring to control their condition anyway. We can give her medication that will replace the use of this distributor for her insulin. I can prescribe that now and get rid of her distributor." The doctor responds after Terry ceases. "Make it happen NOW or my husband flips off my attorney. Should my attorney get the bird, YOU GET SUED!" Tynie demands. "Again, you heard the woman." Bobby vouches.

Nodding, the doctor frees Tynie of the distributor, and stitches up where it connected to her body. Cutting the prescription after Tynie's side is covered in a bandage; the doctor serves that to Terry alongside the sign-out forms, and flees the scene. A nurse gives Tynie her first dose of those pills and some water, Tynie taking them before silently deciding to wait until they're back in Bobby's car before speaking again.

The trip to Bobby's car and to get those prescriptions filled isn't as rushed a one as the trek to the ER, Terry driving again anyway. "Terry, you came the fuck out of retirement for me. Thank you man, seriously. I meant no harm in how I acted before you. I meant not to worry Bobby either, I swear!" Tynie proposes. "Tynie. You've been amazing lately, and you needed us. There is NO reason for you to say you're sorry. As for my "coming the fuck out of retirement," the hospital staff left us no choice. I have no problem doing that again should it be needed. Everything's all right now." Terry refutes.

"Sasha, T, the babies..." Tynie worries. "TreMarion's with them. Terry or I one will explain everything when the babies are asleep. Relax honey. Terry's right, everything's good now. Thank the Lord!" Bobby replies. "Bobby, you were so brave. You were scared over me, but you didn't fully show it until now. Honey, I'm serious. Absolutely ANYTHING you want... Is yours!" Tynie swears. Holding her closely, Bobby whispers "I have everything I want in this life in my arms. You've no reason to apologize, my love. I'm supposed to take care of you, no matter what."

Parking before a pharmacy, Terry mandates "You two stay in this car. I'll be right back." "OK." Tynie gasps, seeing Terry leave them and enter the pharmacy. "This was not fair to you. You deserve a relaxing retirement, not what just happened. I've brought your loving heart more stress, and that's wrong! I'm supposed to bring you happiness, paradise. Bobby, I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for putting you through so much. Not after what you've already endured. If you can't, I totally understand." Tynie mentions, bringing her arms up around Bobby's neck.

"Please listen, honey. You've no need to apologize. Being YOURS is my paradise. I couldn't relax knowing my baby needed me! Don't worry about anything, please. We've got it all under control. You've done NO wrong." Bobby swears. Terry returns, pocketing his phone, and then silently hopping into the car. Tossing the prescriptions into the drivers' seat, Terry drives them back to the house. "Here's the plan. TreMarion's been told that Tynie had a distributor malfunction and we got her checked out because of it. When you two get inside, you are to stick together as much as possible. I'll explain what happened with Bill to TreMarion privately. As for the pills, I'll add that to the private conversation with TreMarion. T and Sasha will be told by me later." Terry requires.

"Well fuck me backwards, that works!" Tynie cheers. "I don't think Bobby'd like it if I actually tried that." Terry kids. Tynie laughs, Bobby adding "Like she said. That works." Realizing Terry'd given them a plausible explanation for the events of the day related to Tynie's diabetes and that Terry'd basically rescinded his own retirement to back her, Tynie wonders "Terry.." "I will take nothing from you for this." Terry interrupts.

"Stubbornness officially runs in the family." Tynie giggles. Hearing the happy-go-lucky tone in Tynie's voice after how she awoke, Bobby gasps "Thank you Jesus!" "What do you want baby, I'll give you anything." Tynie offers, starting to worry. "Only this.." Bobby starts, leaning her lips to his for a passionate kiss. Catching that in the rearview mirror, Terry gulps "Thank you Lord!" What those three didn't know was, Tynie's remark about stubbornness running in the family was about to be proven by a different member.

T heard what TreMarion was advised by Terry, deciding to check the house over. Discovering what happened to the master bedroom door, T orders for someone to come in and replace it. By the time Terry, Tynie, and Bobby are parked by the house, the master bedroom door is replaced, and the people sent to do that have left the property.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. catch the tension and concern in the room as TreMarion and Sasha hold them, T sating "It's alright. Aunt Tynie had a doctor's appointment. Uncle Terry just got the dates mixed up, they'll be ok." "Hey, that is possible." TreMarion commends as he hands Ty-Leah to her father, also hearing Sasha repeat T's statement to Bobby Jr.

Tynie and Bobby break off the kiss as Terry parks the car by the house, soon after leading the couple inside. Slipping Bobby Tynie's new diabetic medication, Terry's requested by Tynie "Before you sidebar anyone in the house, let Dr. Kym and his people know about this shit." Securing the house behind them minutes later, Terry promises "That was my next move." Tynie sees T bouncing Ty-Leah in his arms, approaching them slowly.

"Hey little mama, Daddy was right. I'm OK now. Uncle Terry's going to learn how to work that day-planner app on his phone from Uncle Bobby later." Tynie proclaims, taking her namesake into her arms. Bobby knew that was a cover story, but was also aware as to the reason behind it. Sasha hands over Bobby Jr., only to be witness to Bobby claiming "Everything's OK little man."

Sitting on a couch with the babies in their arms, Tynie and Bobby are about to explain when T declares "I went against household protocol for accessing rooms. I had to, after I saw how far Terry had to go to help you guys when Tynie's distributor for her insulin malfunctioned. It was a matter of residential security, so please forgive me. I went ahead and had the master bedroom door and frame totally replaced in your absence. Relax Tynie, TreMarion helped Sasha with the babies when I did that. The installers were watched like a hawk the entire time too. By me."

"Dude, for shit like THAT, there's no grounds for you to apologize. You were man enough to let us know, so it's OK. You actually did Bobby and Terry one hell of a favor too. I've been thinking about something entirely different. I want to be a part of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s lives, yet I don't want to smother them. I've realized, and had my realization verified by Terry, my approach to that was way off. Terry confessed he didn't wish to hurt or worry Sasha when he vouched for my realization, too. Before anyone asks, worrying about that came to me rather literally in my sleep. T, Sasha, promise me ONE thing. If I do something you're NOT ok with in terms of these angels, sidebar me. Don't discuss it around them, because I'd rather not have those talks within their earshot. I say that because I never want these little miracles to feel something I've done is against them. Not even for a second. I'd much rather hash it out privately amongst us adults and have someone else watch them when we do." Tynie refutes.

T and Sasha share a look, Bobby amending "What she said covers me too." "Bobby, that's automatic. Relax dude, we have a new plan." Sasha certifies, T agreeing with a smile. Terry returns to the group, pocketing his phone, TreMarion explaining what happened while Terry was away.

"By the sounds of it, there's only one more thing to discuss." Terry supposes. Leading Terry to a recliner, TreMarion announces "I'm making us something to eat. Terry, as to not distress the babies, you can tell me what you discuss with the rest of the family later." "Deal." Terry agrees, going into detail about the situation change with Bill. Terry also admits "Sasha, I did tell Tynie and Bobby what they claimed. I didn't know how to broach that topic in your presence without potentially upsetting you, not after that break-in."

"Terry, you went with your heart. As Tynie says, for shit like THAT, there's no grounds for you to apologize. We may not always be able to discuss things in the same room, so as long as it's handled like you did that, we're good." Sasha declares. "Hey T, on an unrelated topic to what Terry said: how much do Bobby and I owe ya for that door dude?" Tynie poses. "No dice. No debts. We're family." T emphatically refuses.

Holding the babies, Tynie and Bobby see Sasha go for the kanga pouches. "In that case, all matters for the day so far are resolved." Tynie decrees. Handing over the kanga pouches, Sasha witnesses Tynie and Bobby gently place Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. inside. Ty-Leah gives Tynie a worried look, only to hear "I'm OK Babygirl. Your Uncle Bobby and Uncle Terry saw to that. Papa Tre, Mommy, and Daddy backed them up." Ty-Leah giggles at that, smiling as broadly as she could. "She's got front teeth already!" Tynie gasps. Doting over her namesake, Tynie's eyes light up, T and Sasha watching that with proud smiles. Bobby Jr. gets treated the same way by Bobby, Tynie pecking Bobby's cheek. Clearing her throat, Sasha objects, Tynie kissing Bobby's lips briefly.

The second objection actually comes from Ty-Leah, whom whimpers when Tynie pulls away from Bobby. Sharing in a quick-yet-passionate kiss, Bobby and Tynie smile broadly for the first time today. "Did Ty-Leah just overrule Tynie being modest about showing Bobby affection?" Terry wonders. Blushing, Tynie squeaks "Yes." "They want us happy, just like we want for them!" T discovers. "Judging by the way Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah started giggling when you said that, T… you're not mistaken." Terry translates. "Terry, do us TWO more favors. Get wind on what hospital Bill's father in law's in, and send a flower bouquet on behalf of everyone in this house. If Torea and Bill's family got an el-cheapo motel room: upgrade that shit and bill me. We can totally work this into the deal against Jakobs." Tynie instructs.

Vindictively smiling, Terry vows "You got it." "In terms of Jakobs, Tynie's going for the jugular, legally speaking!" Sasha blurts. Still working on their meal, TreMarion agrees "By the sounds of it, yeah." Calling Bill's number after honoring Tynie's other instructions; Terry gets to speak to Torea. "You are not keeping the reservations at that motel. My clients have required me to, and I'm quoting Tynie, upgrade that shit. Relax; this will bode well for us with the court date against Jakobs." Terry relates.

"You'll need our last name for that, it's Lukan." Torea intrudes. "I'll call you back with the new reservations, Torea. Give me an hour. If you need anything else: do NOT hesitate to call me." Terry implores. "Deal." Torea concurs, hanging up. Regaling her family in the news, Torea smiles, as her son up and quits his job over the phone. "I can't work with you guys anymore, my grandfather's in the hospital. I don't know how long he'll be here either." Torea's son tells his boss, only to learn of the protocol for a last paycheck. "If I don't get that shit, you hear from my attorney!" Torea's son growls. The boss swears up and down the check will be deposited, getting told "I'm keeping tabs on that! You know what happens if I don't receive it!" With that concurred to, the call's ended.

"I'm warning Terry now." Bill mutters, making that call. Terry was just about to tell Torea and her family about the hotel when Bill calls, Terry learning of what Bill's son: "Junior" claimed. "Tell your son he did right. Keep me posted. Relax, I know how to work this and benefit you all." Terry sates, providing the hotel information. "I don't yet know what the hell just happened but, T how fast can you and Sasha.." Tynie starts. "On it now." Sasha finishes, taking T into the kitchen.

Leaning into Bobby's shoulder, Tynie mutters "Baby, after what Terry's doing' for that family.. We should REALLY compensate him. I mean he's come out of retirement and burned favors to cover this shit." Placing his phone to the coffee table as the latest call ends, Terry intervenes "Tynie, Bill already offered to pay me. I refused it on the grounds that Bill needs the money more than I ever will. I know precisely where your heart was with that one, though. I'm only "coming out of retirement" as you say when my heart or one of you guys asks me to."

"We won't do that much, man. After all you've done for this family, there's no way our hearts will allow otherwise. Especially not Tynie's. We will, however, advise you when your heart telling you to come out of retirement isn't a good idea." Bobby concretes. "That works." Terry accepts, going back to the recliner.

T and Sasha quickly kiss as they bring the drinks, TreMarion tailing them with the meal. "I may not be as good as Tynie at this, but I'm guessing: Bill's family somehow just got fucked with. Terry got called about it; Tynie tried paying Terry for doing this. Bobby read every mind in this house with his remarks, and Terry's discovering Tynie and Bobby are mutually bullheaded." Sasha presumes. "In a nutshell." Terry laughs.

Ty-Leah whimpers again, Tynie struggling to reach for the diaper bag on the coffee table. "No way." Terry objects, handing Tynie and Bobby a baby bottle each. Feeding the twins together, Tynie and Bobby smile as Tynie vows "Stubbornness officially runs in the family."

Going about serving everyone the drinks, Sasha and T set Tynie and Bobby's down before taking over the second couch. TreMarion sets the meal to the coffee table, Tynie whispering "Babygirl, slow down. Please. There's never a rush to eat, honey. I won't stand for anyone telling you different. Ever." Bobby notices Bobby Jr. slow down as well when Tynie says that, Bobby adding softly "Nobody will get away with doing that to you two. Ever." Sasha hears that, diving into T to cry.

"It's OK baby. Shhh.. Tynie and Bobby just spoke of another way they intend to help us protect the babies. They meant not to scare or worry you." T consoles. Kneeling before T and Sasha, TreMarion attaches "Sasha, T's right. We as a family will protect those two. Tynie and Bobby spoke for us all." "My babies... Won't go… through that hell?" Sasha stammers out.

Like a shot, Tynie raises her head, Terry intercepting "Judging by the look in Tynie's eyes right now: Not on her or Bobby's lives. I'm upping that, though, to cover every adult in this room." "Honey, our babies will NEVER know the hells we've all survived. Tynie and Bobby aren't alone in swearing that. Terry's right, we as a family will cover it." T relates, TreMarion getting up and overtaking a recliner. "I'm sorry I called them just my babies, sweetheart. I didn't mean to hurt you. I..I've.." Sasha starts.

"Sista, on that note, listen. I'm working on not worrying as much. I want you to learn from my attempts. T loves you and knows you'll slip on that, as Bobby does with me. We as the adults in the family will privately discuss when something's been done wrong or not to another person's liking. You don't need that excessive stress on your heart. Nobody in this room does. Matter of fact, that's a core reason I upgraded the spa day to cover the entire family. Instead of me and Bobby personally arranging that, I was going to request Daddy cover it so we as a family could have time together that's a bit more relaxed." Tynie concerns.

"Umm Tynie, I already did." TreMarion admits. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. finish the bottles and get taken out of the kanga pouches to be burped, T and Sasha going for the meal first as that conversation halts. Ty-Leah clings to Tynie as a belch rings out, Tynie soothing "It's all good little mama. I just helped your Mommy, nobody's upset." A soft giggle given Tynie by her namesake, Terry takes Ty-Leah into his arms. "Aunt Tynie's right, little angel. Everyone's OK." Terry whispers. Peck kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie gets off the couch and straps the kanga pouch to Terry.

"How does she do that?!" TreMarion wonders. Arising to meet with the family elder, Bobby returns "Only God knows that one." Strapping the second kanga pouch to TreMarion, Bobby hands over Bobby Jr. as Tynie and Bobby kiss the babies on the forehead. Resuming their post on the other couch, Tynie and Bobby eat in silence. Finishing the meal at the same time of T and Sasha, Tynie and Bobby wrap an arm around one another.

TreMarion and Terry realize the playpen's not in the living room, as does T, whom launches from the couch to change that fact.

"He's not worrying too much, Tynie. After what T discovered, he felt it best to handle bringing in the playpen when everyone was here. I was asked to say something when you all saw that." Sasha educates.

"Girl, remember this phrase: You can take the man out of the Marines, but you CAN'T take the Marines out of the man. Trust me." Tynie insists. "How did I know she'd go there?!" Terry, Bobby, TreMarion and Sasha ask together. "Last I knew, it was because y'all know me. Especially you Bobby." Tynie snarks in reply. T comes back into the room laughing, having caught the tail end of that discussion as he heads to set up the playpen. Leaning into Bobby again, Tynie smiles like an idiot. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who notices Tynie's done a lot better without that distributor." T resounds. TreMarion and Terry arise to settle Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the playpen, responding simultaneously "You're not. Trust us."

Sasha removes the kanga pouches from Terry and TreMarion, setting them down beside her place on the couch. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. ball up fists and point them to Tynie, then smile as they shake their heads in the direction of T. "They told you dear." Sasha teases. T smiles as he beams "You two are already as smart as your Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie. Daddy's proud." As Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get settled into the playpen, Tynie mandates "T, I need a word with you. Alone." Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie releases herself from his hold as T goes to peck kiss Sasha's lips.

Taking T into the kitchen as TreMarion and Terry finally eat, Tynie doesn't say a word at first. Once T's back is turned to the family, Tynie explains "Dude, I know you were attempting to honor the brilliance God gave me and Bobby. I'm not mad at that, but I didn't like the execution. You are not dumb, nobody in this family is. Please understand I don't want anyone in this house to ever self-slam, even by implication. Man, we love you. Sasha especially. Tell me you get why I pulled you over, and that you know I'm not upset. Just worried that you actually find yourself as a mere "water carrier" for me and Bobby."

T bites his lip, releasing it as he nods, and then considers "I never thought of my saying it like that in the way you did, Tynie. Thank you for opening my eyes. You didn't worry too much either; your reasons are loving and justifiable. I knew you weren't mad, we arranged for the adults to discuss this kind of thing away from the twins. I see why now. You don't want Sasha to worry like you're getting away from. You don't want the babies to ever think anything hateful said against them is true. You also don't want any member of this family to self-hate in any way, and I agree with your tactics. I didn't answer right away because I was letting what you said totally sink in."

Hugging T, Tynie returns "Man, we're good. Let's get back to the others and finish those drinks. You and I are totally covering clean up though. Daddy, Terry and Bobby are on break." Tapping out of the hold, T nods; him and Tynie smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Changing Tynie's latest plan. I've got clean-up from this covered. Not saying I'm beneath you all, but I think Tynie needs to relax today. Especially after what woke her up." T decrees as they go back to their seats. Resting the back of her head against Bobby's shoulder, Tynie retorts "Be careful then dude."

With that, everyone goes for their drinks, Bobby serving Tynie hers. "To Terry, and one of the bravest men I've ever known: Bobby. This morning was hell for us, and not for even a second did I feel alone. Daddy, you've been right since you and Bobby first met: He is a miracle in my life. Sasha, may you find that with T as you share in forever." Tynie toasts. "Awww." The others chime in, raising their glasses. Staring into Tynie's eyes as they sip the drink, Bobby gleams "Thank you baby." Cuddling as they enjoy the beverages in silence, Tynie and Bobby smile as Sasha looks T dead-to-rights in the eyes.

"I've already found what Tynie mentioned. I don't need to wait to share in forever to see that. T, although you didn't feel it at the time, you were brave that night. You did amazing things to protect our family. Terry, Daddy, Tynie and Bobby merely backed you up. I didn't do much beyond cry and make phone calls. Please forgive me." Sasha releases.

"Sasha, I don't mean to sound chauvinistic, but it's a man's job to protect his woman and kids. There's nothing wrong with you crying and making phone calls when something like that strikes. You backed us up when you made those calls. Baby, please don't believe otherwise. You handled that well. Everything else is ok, sweetheart. Please believe me." T refutes.

Overhearing that, Tynie gasps "Oh my God…" Bobby requests a bit louder "Terry, sidebar. Preferably now." Hurrying to set their drinks down, Terry and Bobby leave the room. TreMarion runs to Tynie's side, catching her start to cry. "Daddy, why did Sasha believe that?! We're supposed to back each other. T's right about protecting them too. He swore to you he would!" Tynie weeps.

"Bobby and Terry are all over why Sasha believed that. T did swear that to me, you're right. We're backing each other again, Tynie. It's ok." TreMarion consoles. "It's Jakobs, Daddy. Ever since that break-in, too much shit's come out against Jakobs. Sasha's saying that because she feels as a retired Detective there's a double standard against her. Please, for the love of God, tell me you're going to race that suspicion straight into Terry's earhole." Tynie relinquishes, practically out of nowhere.

"On it now." TreMarion vows, then running to the kitchen. Restating Tynie's suspicion rather literally in Terry's ear, TreMarion adds "She caught onto it before I said something." "That makes absolute sense!" Terry sighs, calling his judge buddy.

TreMarion and Bobby leave the room, heading back for the family as Terry's on the phone. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had slept as that transpired, which urgently relieves TreMarion as he resumes being in a recliner. Tynie hands over Bobby's drink, after having stopped sipping hers, the two resuming as much without a smile this time.

"Sasha, sis... I kind of had Daddy play a certain card against Jakobs on your name. I hope you know what one, and that you don't hate me for it." Tynie rambles. T intrudes "Tynie, we can't hate you. Whatever "cards" you played to our benefit are fine with us. All we ask is you try to relax today." "Cards?" Sasha poses. "Sista, what one thing do you and Bobby have in common, professionally speaking?" Tynie asks back.

"Sasha, I'll just say this. You were right, Tynie IS going for the jugular against Jakobs." Bobby evades. "Tynie you're a protectively vindictive little shit!" Sasha vows, immediately realizing what wasn't said. "Well, it's not like Jakobs doesn't have this coming." TreMarion alludes. Terry rejoins the group, taking a glance at the twins before going back for his seat and beverage.

"Tynie, I have a funny feeling where your mind just went. You don't have to. I only did for you and Bobby what I'd do for everyone else in this room." Terry adjudicates. "This time dude, you're way off. I was trying to figure out if massaging whatever shoulder you tossed into the old master bedroom door this morning was a faction of infidelity against Bobby." Tynie responds. "I won't let you even remotely chance that. We do have that spa day tomorrow, although I'm aware as to your reason for that offer." Terry counters.

All the adults finish their drinks before any further discussion, Tynie changing that with a statement "Guys, I haven't had anyone go into the Jacuzzi or sauna rooms since the break-in on purpose. I know we've arranged for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to be watched over in a rotation, however there's one core concern I have that's not going to change. Until they're older, and I hate saying that phrase, I don't want to risk something major happening with the twins without having the adults watching them have some back up. That's truthfully where the entire-family spa day idea originated. I know that sounds demanding, but it's for the babies' and our protection ultimately. I'd rather refuse access to those two rooms for a while than have a complication arise with those two angels and not have those keeping eyes on them backed up. Yes, Bobby does have a special chamber for our phones in the sauna room, but I'm actually afraid of trusting it too far with our family's history of technological malfunctions. Nothing in this world means more to me than Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. having the safest and best life possible. I'm only their aunt and Ty-Leah's namesake, but still."

"That's the best damn case I've heard all day." Terry commends. "Tynie, that was phenomenal. You made absolute sense. Thank you for saying something, by the way. T and I were curious." Sasha acclaims. "You didn't sound demanding at all, Tynie. If anything, you showed your hand in terms of willingness to protect those babies. They'll need examples of that growing up." TreMarion injects.

"You are more than just the babies' aunt and namesake, honey. You're an inspiration. They'll see that, and understand it more as they grow up." Bobby concludes. Smiling, Tynie mumbles "I'm an inspiration that still has laundry to do." "We can deal with that later babe." Bobby promises.

Sasha looks Bobby in the eye, then Terry, then TreMarion before declaring "Terry, would it be privacy intrusion if T and I handled that laundry for Tynie? I mean she DID have a really shitty wakeup this morning and we HAVE been here for a few days. Not only that, those two DO have the meeting with Bill and that court date against Jakobs coming up."

Tynie overrules "Sasha, please understand. I'm worried about Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being around laundry soaps. I know we have those kanga pouches to carry them in, but even with an accident, it could be severely problematic for those two angels. Laundry soaps, even the hypo-allergenic ones, are poisonous. You and T don't owe me and Bobby a thing, either. I know you want to help us since we've helped you, and that rocks. Thing is you already have, just by being here and letting the family bonds with the twins strengthen. I'm likely to catch crap from Bobby on this later, but you can use the laundry room as long as it's for you, T, and the babies. When you do, Terry, Bobby, Daddy or I one watches over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr."

"Sasha, heed her warning. Tynie's absolutely right. Bobby won't let her catch crap for saying that, either. I can tell by the look on his face." Terry advises. "Honey, Terry and Tynie have made one hell of a point. I've also never seen Bobby's jaw drop that fast!" T verifies. Looking over T's shoulder, Sasha sees what was meant by that, inquiring "Will you all help me not raise the babies like I was brought up?!"

"Sista, so help me God, I speak for every adult in this room when I say HELL YES!" Tynie retorts. T wraps Sasha in his arms translating Tynie's vow "Sweetheart, she's not mad at you. Tynie did speak for all of us. When it comes to raising the babies, it's not just on you and me. The family will help whenever they can. That's why Tynie warned you about the laundry room, and listed the off-limits rooms for having the babies in those kanga pouches. That's also why Tynie cited the off-limits rooms for using the breast pump, baby. She's looking out for us all, really." "He's right Sasha." TreMarion mutters. "Thank you guys." Sasha whimpers, T tightly holding her. "Terry, now it's MY turn for a sidebar. Baby, Daddy, please keep eyes on the twins." Tynie relates.

Again going into the kitchen, Tynie testifies "I did tell T everything you just heard, man. I requested he wait until Sasha mentioned something before going there. I really didn't mean for two additional interventions to hit in one day, not on top of the shit with Jakobs." "You did no wrong, Tynie. The interventions as you called them needed to happen. Everything's on track now, relax." Terry refuses, leading her back to Bobby's side.

"Sasha, hear me out. We love you, very much. Don't ever feel as if you owe us or that you're a burden. Think of it this way, you're being helped by the family. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will have another example of the good life that way too. Tynie's not the only one who desires that for them. The more ways we can provide it, the better. Especially with the way society's regard for genuine respect is in the shitter." TreMarion proclaims. "I don't know why I needed reminded of that." Sasha cries.

"There is nothing wrong with being reminded of stuff. If anything, it shows you're getting truly respected. By that I mean, we all care about each other enough to randomly open one another's eyes, or return a matter to one another's minds. By the way, Tynie taught me that." T ascertains.

"Damn... I'm good!" Tynie cheers, feeling Bobby envelop her in his arms. "I know what will perk the ladies right up. Of course, it involves TreMarion and T keeping eyes on the babies while I overtake the kitchen." Terry eludes. "No problem man." T certifies first, TreMarion repeating it. "What is that sneaky gazelle up to now?" Tynie poses, seeing Terry practically rush into the kitchen. "Got me!" Sasha and Bobby answer together.

Laying them both out against the couch, Bobby sees Tynie's eyes start to have tears in them. "What is it baby?" Bobby worries. "I've not properly thanked you for being so brave earlier. I've yet to show you what that meant to me, and still does. Yeah, Terry backed you up and destroyed our bedroom door in the process, but he won't let me thank him." Tynie resolves. "That, is Terry's interpretation of the "no dice, no debts" family rule. He told me the way he sees it: you've backed him, and will again. Today was just another shot for Terry to back you." Bobby clarifies.

"You can take the man out of law practice, but you can't take the practice of law out of the man. At least not in Terry's case." Tynie concurs. "Am I correct in assuming she has a trillion of those?" Sasha queries.

"I've never actually counted; let me get back to you on that another time." Tynie replies. "Tynie, you're a Smartass!" T giggles. "Damn straight!" Tynie chuckles, laying her head to Bobby's chest. "I married my hero." Tynie brags, splaying her hair over Bobby's shoulder. Sasha pulls T so his head rests on her shoulder, gleaming "I'm engaged to my hero." "Awww.." Terry and TreMarion tease, having heard those remarks. "Three weeks from tomorrow baby, that changes. For the better, because you'll then be my wife." T boasts.

"I'm so excited, I can hardly wait!" Sasha squeals. "As long as you two agree to wait for this shit with Jakobs to be done, you CAN change the wedding date. Tynie and I hosting the wedding doesn't make that three weeks from Saturday set in stone. Hell, we'll even buy the marriage license!" Bobby offers. "On that last part, no way dude. You've done enough already. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but buying the marriage license is a way for me to show the love of my life that I'll provide for her." T overrides. "T, I'm so happy for you. You weren't disrespectful to us either, man. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. aren't the only ones who'll need those kinds of examples." Tynie broadcasts. "She's right ya know." TreMarion agrees.

"I guess the reason I'm making this double German Chocolate cake just changed." Terry assumes. "Yeah, and so did the rest of your weekend. Unless it involves Bill's family or another urgent situation: Terry, you ain't doing a whole hell of a lot!" Tynie concludes. "Tynie just beat the rest of you to saying that." Terry rejoinders with a smile as the other family members nod. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awaken before that can be answered, T and TreMarion leaping to care for them.

Once the babies are taken towards the room they share in Tynie and Bobby's house, Sasha asks "Did Terry just say Double German Chocolate cake?! What about Tynie's diabetes?!" "I'm not allowing my diabetes to take away from the rest of you. I'll just nibble the crumbs of that off of Bobby's lips. My diabetes has already caused too much stress on the rest of you as it is. Especially Bobby." Tynie resolves. "You don't have to go that far baby!" Bobby shrieks, alarmed. "I-I don't?" Tynie stutters.

"No. Terry's going to see to it you get a piece of that cake for yourself. Yeah, yours may be smaller than everyone else's, but you'll still get some. Nobody here feels forced to change anything about their lifestyle to accommodate your diabetes either, Tynie. Any changes we make as a family aren't solely for that, they'll be better for us all in the long run. I'm also advising Terry to research diabetic-friendly versions of those sweets, to ease your mind. You've helped us, now's our turn." Sasha intrudes.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie sees tears start to line them. "I brought you pain again, Bobby. If I deserve it this time, please forgive me. If not, I totally get it." Tynie apologizes, lowering her gaze in shame.

"Bobby, before you answer that, I have some more to say. Tynie, we as a family love you. I'll freely admit there could have been more ways we should have shown that. We get another chance at that, honestly. You called it "opportunities to bond with the twins," yet those go further than what you claimed. They cover everyone in this house, really. I may catch hell for this, but the way I see it: we are working on things for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to witness as they grow up, but that does not mean we can't also find different ways to back each other. I know I'm running my mouth like you typically do, Tynie, but I'm going with my heart on this one." Sasha allocutes.

The worry over being forgiven by Bobby racks Tynie's body, her nervous trembling going from head-to-toe. Petting her back, Bobby whispers "It's ok, baby. I've forgiven you." "Sasha's been amazing with her ideas. She's also been absolutely right. Let Bobby keep you close for a while, so you can start to relax Tynie. One thing though, please don't ever believe you have to take eating to that extreme again, it's really dangerous given your diabetes. Nobody here wants you believing extremes are the answer, because they aren't." Terry admonishes.

TreMarion and T bring the twins into the room as that statement ends, learning in a flash what they'd missed. Laying Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the playpen, TreMarion and T say together "Terry and Sasha were right, Tynie."

Going back to their seats, TreMarion and Terry give Bobby and Tynie a concerned look. "I'm so ashamed; I broke the heart of my hero. I freaked out my family, and brought on more stress. After everything this family's endured, that's not justifiable in the least. I also ruined a perfectly good celebration moment with my remark. I had no right to do any of that. None whatsoever. One of the only blessings about this was the babies weren't in the room when it originally happened." Tynie self-chides.

"Actually, all you really did was kick open another door for the family to bond and show a way to care for each other. We need that for each other, not just the babies. Yeah, you did say something that hurt Bobby. Thing is, you also afforded us the opportunity to plan for a medical situation that's on-going. We'll need that for what may be discovered with the medical tests, and the family's future. Bobby forgave you out of love, which is what this family will do when something like that happens. You have never once "ruined a perfectly good celebration moment" Tynie. If anything, you've kicked open doors to future ones. For example: you and Bobby's willingness to make me and Sasha's wedding date moveable. Terry's got the plan, he'll follow it. We all will. All everyone requests is you try to relax, kicking open all those doors is enough for you to do for now. Especially after what hit with you first this morning." T debunks.

"T, I swear you should go into public speaking!" Terry applauds, putting the cake in the oven. Tynie doesn't move, nor does she tighten the hold until Bobby vouches "T read all of our minds beautiful." Listening to Bobby's heartbeat, Tynie learns the depth of truth to that claim. Looking over his wife's shoulder, Bobby appreciates "T, Sasha, thank you for saying that."

Tynie doesn't speak, she's crying in Bobby's arms with her eyes closed as Bobby's heartbeat rings in her ears. "Terry, although it may be embarrassing for me with some of the items: you and I handle the laundry later. T was right, Tynie needs today to relax as much as possible." TreMarion infers. "TreMarion, how did you know the next thing to come out of my mouth?" Terry wonders. "Guessed." TreMarion chimes.

Bobby feels tears start to pelt his chest harder, taking his hands to Tynie's cheeks to wipe those away. Tynie presses his hands to her cheeks, closes her eyes, and slightly bows her head, all that done without a peep. "Tynie's depressed and scared. This will be the third way of trying to control her diabetes that's been attempted. She's also still ashamed of the way she handled that, trying to tell Bobby without actually telling him." TreMarion relents.

Her face still in Bobby's hands, Tynie nods, and then relieves the grasp. "No matter what baby, I've got you." Bobby assures. Terry arrives in the room twenty minutes later, divvying up the cake after it's set to the coffee table." Tynie, you've no reason to be scared. You're not going at this alone. T, Sasha and the babies aren't the only ones who have backup. You and Bobby do too, from all of us. Trust me, everything's handled." Terry attests. Slowly composing herself, Tynie poses "So today's been an exercise in just how many of my family members can out-speak me and read Bobby's mind at the same time, huh?" "Yep!" T chirps, every other adult nodding. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. had TreMarion watching over them that entire time, the twins just now starting to whimper. Tapping out of Bobby's embrace, Tynie basically leaps from the couch, heading to hold Bobby Jr. this time. Tailing her, Bobby gives the other adults about as good a breeze as Tynie did. "They feel bad the babies were around that!" Sasha uncovers.

"Hey little man, I'm so sorry. I should never have broken down like that with you being able to pick up on the tension." Tynie apologizes, getting Bobby Jr. into her arms. Receiving a frown as her answer, Tynie murmurs "Alright little man, I'll work on not worrying as much." Bobby Jr. smiles and giggles, that being Tynie's next answer.

Bobby surprises the entire room, trying his hand at singing to Ty-Leah. Tynie whispers "Uncle Bobby's too dang modest for his own good sometimes. He can really sing!" Bobby Jr. laughs at that, Bobby teasing "I'm not the only one who's too modest for their own good around here." Ty-Leah gives Bobby a frumpy look, Tynie translating "Yeah; and your main audience didn't like the show being interrupted." Turning her head like a shot, Tynie states "For the record, nobody in this room is to ever enter Bobby and me into any singing contests. We only do this for the twins."

"Yes Tynie." Terry, T, Sasha, and TreMarion all simultaneously forfeit. Bobby sings for a couple more minutes, and then tells Ty-Leah softly "We love you." Seeing the way Ty-Leah's eyes lit up when he said that, Bobby smiles, Tynie looking up and catching that. "I've been thinking guys, and I ask that you listen. We have a system in place for the adults to, as Tynie calls it, Sidebar each other when something's not right or shouldn't be discussed around the babies. I'm extending that to cover when something is done either to or with the twins that T and I don't like. I say that because of Tynie's remarks regarding the babies thinking something said around them is against them. I'd rather take our internal resolution plan and modify it than risk that. I'd also rather have people not bottle up their emotions around the babies. The only one I NEVER want displayed around Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. is anger. Everything else is fine, and I restricted anger from that list entirely to further the family's plan to protect the twins and avoid CPS's bullshit. Trust me guys, T's with me on this one." Sasha adjudicates.

"Trust me sista, that works with us. There is one catch though, and that is: you and I work together to not worry so much." Tynie adds. Sasha nods and smiles, as Terry finally sits down. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are laid into the playpen, Tynie whispering "You two are miracles, we love you." Heading back for the couch again, T and Sasha hand Tynie and Bobby their slices of the cake. One bite taken by Sasha and Tynie, Terry gets stared down by those two ladies, as T presumes "They want you to keep making cakes Terry. They freakin' love this one, and wonder where you learned it." Seeing Tynie's eyes get real big as T shuts up, Bobby confirms "T read their minds, Terry."

Sharing a smile, Bobby tries the cake, Tynie declaring "A retired federal judge, a gazelle in a past life, our former attorney, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s uncle, a chef, and a formerly-closeted chocoholic. DAMN Terry, don't you ever just relax?!" "Just what, pray tell, does it look like I'm doing right now?" Terry returns, cheekily smiling. There isn't an answer to that given until the cake's completely devoured, TreMarion clearing from it.

"By the way, I and Bobby's laundry will be handled by us later. More than likely tomorrow after the spa day, given how I woke up." Tynie dictates. "Whoever said Tynie's doing better without that damn distributor was right. I've never seen her like this before!" Terry states. Leaning against Bobby one more time, Tynie realizes "About that, I've yet to fully thank you baby. You've been so wonderful with me today, even after how I woke you. That whole time, you were so brave, letting me rely on your strength like that. I don't want my gratitude refused, nor do I want it tethered to materialism or the more private aspects of our marriage. Tell me Bobby, what do you want as my way of honoring what you did?" Tightly wrapping her in his arms, Bobby resolves "Just relax for now baby, please."

"Tethered to materialism… huh?!" Sasha wonders. "Basically she doesn't want gifting to be a main way to show gratitude. She also doesn't want the way they honor each other to be centered on or private aspects. I know what she means by that last part; please tell me you do too." TreMarion clarifies. "We do." T concurs.

"The way I see it now, the situation with Bill is in Terry's hands. I say that because of the burned favor Terry did in order to give Bill, his workers, and their families' piece of mind after what Jakobs pulled. I already know Bobby and Daddy are with me on this, too. Other than that, unless it's urgent, the weekend for us has officially begun!" Tynie announces. TreMarion hears that, seconds later he also hears Bobby's fax machine beeping. Setting the dishes down, TreMarion retrieves the fax, delivering it straight to Terry.

Reading the newest fax they got, Terry cites "Evidently Tynie had the same idea as the workers doing the remodel at T and Sasha's. That, by the way, should be done by the time we get the babies to bed tonight. Since Tynie's on new medication for her diabetes, I will need TreMarion to go with me to check that out before I authorize anyone else going to T and Sasha's. The meeting with Bill stands for Tuesday, barring what Tynie said about my being reached by Bill."

"You got it, Terry. T, Sasha, Tynie's new medication is also why Terry and I insist on watching the babies on Monday night. I know Tynie and Bobby love them, it's just I'd prefer it if Tynie had a couple days to adapt to the pills before watching the babies overnight." TreMarion decides.

"Tell you the truth Daddy, that's entirely reasonable. I was just about to request the same thing. We're not saying anything against Tynie when we desire that, either. T and I figure she'd do the same for us." Sasha proffers. Resting her head on Bobby's chest, Tynie nods, and then cuddles up closer to him. Bobby still had Tynie's pills in his pocket, setting them down to the coffee table with his own request "All we ask is these never make it to the hands of the babies." T picks up the bottle, then tries his hand at one of Tynie's excited utterances as the size of it registers in his mind "Holy shitballs on a stick!" "Someone send that to me in a text, it was awesome!" Tynie chuckles.

Terry complies, laughing with every stroke of a button on his phone before pocketing that device. Sasha doesn't like the idea of those pills being so close to the babies, altering "Bobby we love ya. This is me acting on my gut, so please don't be offended. I'd rather have these kept where only adults can reach them. I'll make sure Tynie gets them before you guys leave the room though. Either I will or T will, one of us." Getting off the couch, Sasha sets those to the center of the ledge above them.

"She's already a great mom." Tynie mutters. Pointing to his wife, Bobby inquires "Sasha, did you hear that?" "Yes." Sasha gasps, sitting back down. Resting his hand on Tynie's shoulder, Bobby feels her slither so his palm is over her shoulder. Splaying them out against the couch, Bobby hears Tynie giggle for a moment, and then sigh in relaxation. "Dad, those two just gave me an idea. I need to privately ask you a favor." T eludes, kissing Sasha's cheek and getting TreMarion to follow him into the kitchen. "Son, I know what you're about to say. You want to get Tynie some travel kits to go with that pill bottle, and we will. I'm not saying when though, trust me. You've done enough for today too. The only other thing we're to handle is drinks and dinner." TreMarion plots. T agrees with a nod, then those two return to the others.

Tynie's arms are draped over Bobby's shoulders; her head nestled in the center of his chest, with a broad smile painted across her lips, Sasha and Terry overtaking watch on the twins. TreMarion and Terry go to check on the babies, discovering it's again time to feed them. Terry brings Ty-Leah over to T as TreMarion hands Bobby Jr. to Sasha, the twins getting fed one at a time.

"You OK baby?" Bobby wonders, Tynie having gone silent for a while and at the same time, clung to him. "Truthfully, I'm worried. These damn pills are the only way to avoid a surgical means of handling my diabetes. Hell, even if I wind up having that surgery, I still get stuck with pills for the rest of my life. I'm flustered by the fact the kits and distributor failed me in terms of managing my diabetes, too. Terry was right when he said I shouldn't take eating to extremes like I mentioned with that cake. I don't want T and Sasha too worried about me because they have the babies to care for. Daddy's done and been put through enough by me as it is, he deserves to relax. I also find it unconscionably in-equal that Terry has to run the risk of coming out of retirement in case a medical professional fucks with us. One more thing I'm admitting Bobby. I feel guilty for the fact the uncertainty with my diabetes has resurfaced in such a way as to bring your loving heart more stress. I know you guys don't want me going at this alone, but I want you all aware that I'm truly sorry for any stress or worry my fuckin' diabetes has or may cause." Tynie discloses.

"I am all over that. Tynie, listen. You don't need that stress on your heart either. We as a family fuckin love you, to use how you've told me that. As for my coming out of retirement, we have that already discussed and resolved. Anything else that arises will be handled when it has to be." Terry refutes. A chorus of "He's right Tynie" rings from the rest of the family, excluding Bobby. Leaning his lips to Tynie's ear, Bobby confesses "I asked him to say that when we were getting rid of that damn distributor."

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fed and burped before Tynie responds to that, her at last answering "Thanks guys, I mean it. I love you." Again speaking together, every adult replies "love you too." Terry and TreMarion share a look, then Tynie plans "Daddy, why don't you and Terry go ahead and check on T and Sasha's? Bobby and I can help with the babies until you get back."

Shrugging, TreMarion and Terry go about honoring Tynie's plan after kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead. Securing the house behind them, Terry doesn't hear Tynie's explanation. "I'm sorry for sounding commanding with that idea. Terry and Daddy are the family elders and I believe that unless it's urgent they really shouldn't be out late, for their own protection. We're safe, but with the change in Bill's situation, I have no fucking clue whom Terry and Daddy may be dealing with at T and Sasha's." Tynie relents. "You actually read my mind." T and Sasha retort, setting the babies into the kanga pouches to get them changed.

"Aunt Tynie's really alright." T and Sasha whisper to the babies, T attaching "Honey, I and TreMarion changed them when Terry took Tynie and Bobby to get her checked out. Hopefully we haven't caused the babies to get another rash." "Now baby, if Tynie and I can't worry like that, nor can you. We'll handle it if it comes up, just like Terry said." Sasha sates, leading the way across the house. Gazing up into Bobby's eyes when they're alone, Tynie worries "Baby, you've really not said all that much. Are you truly OK?" "I've been watching over you, making sure you're alright. Yes, I'm fine." Bobby returns. "Babe, don't worry over me like that. Let your sexy Detective skills and gut be your guide. Allow our sync to lead you, too. You'll know. Besides, it's beyond time for my hero to relax too." Tynie refuses. Loving it when Tynie calls him "her hero," Bobby blushes and sighs "Yes my love."

T and Sasha come back into the living room, Tynie sensing "You can use the restrooms by the upstairs guest rooms to get you two or those two bathed if you want." T and Sasha reply "thanks" before taking the babies upstairs to get them cleaned up. Twenty minutes later, Terry and TreMarion return to the house, both men smiling broadly. Locking up the house, Terry hears Tynie guess "T and Sasha's house is remodeled; the furniture guys didn't rob them blind. T and Sasha have nothing more to worry about in terms of their house."

Sharing a look, Terry and TreMarion pose "How does she do that?!" T and Sasha have the twins upstairs in a bathroom when Bobby reminds "I believe I've told you two: Only God knows that one!" Reclaiming their seats, Terry and TreMarion nod, and then kick back to relax.

T and Sasha rejoin the group another ten minutes later, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. giggling with every step towards the family. "Sasha, I know you didn't know this. Please feel free to overtake one of the guest room restrooms to bathe those two whenever you're here. Same with you T. I have a fucked up feeling you've tried to clean them with wipes or something because you didn't know. Now ya do." Tynie decrees.

"Before you two ask, only God knows how Tynie does that." TreMarion laughs, seeing T and Sasha hold the babies and go for the couch. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. give Tynie and Bobby a bit of a frumpy look, T clarifying to the babies "Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby are fine, no need to worry." "Oh shit! I forgot to tell you guys the earliest we can go for the family spa day tomorrow is eleven in the morning!" TreMarion discovers.

"Now Daddy, we've all had a wild day, me especially. There's never a reason to sound panicked when something like that is forgotten. You just corrected that anyway. Now if someone could check on Bill and his family, we could start to relax." Tynie amends. Terry hears that, going for his phone, seemingly just in time. Bill calls; initiating "My father in law died of his accident-related injuries. The funeral's Sunday. I'll be out of town until the day we go to court." "My clients and I send our condolences. We can resolve everything on that Friday then. Relax; I know how to work it to your advantage. You focus on the family until then. Tynie, her husband and father, and I will meet you wherever next Friday morning as long as we're texted with three hours' notice. We can get everything together while you're handling those family affairs. My clients have one request: to know what your father in law's name is. It's part of a family tradition for matters like that." Terry considers. "Pat Schofen." Bill gulps, then thanking Terry for the new plan.

"Just so you know, if you need anything else: I do take 2 a.m. phone calls." Terry certifies. "I won't do that to you unless it's absolutely necessary. I've already alerted the judge." Bill objects, hanging up. As Terry pockets his phone, a glance is given Tynie and Bobby, Terry learning Tynie heard his half of it all. "Nicely done dude." Tynie grumbles, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm all over it." TreMarion cites. Kissing Sasha's lips quickly, T assures Ty-Leah's in the playpen as he alters "Dad means we're all over it." Sasha lays Bobby Jr. into the playpen while at the same time mandating "Terry, you Bobby and Tynie stay put. If the babies need something when me, T, and Daddy are in the kitchen, cover it. You three have had the wildest day out of all of us." "You heard the woman." T and TreMarion concur.

"Did Sasha just sound like me?!" Tynie laughs. "You're sisters darling, that'll happen." Bobby snarks, receiving a quick kiss after. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have rolled to their stomachs, watching Tynie and Bobby from the playpen. Tynie peck kisses Bobby's lips a few times before being taken in for a passionate kiss, the twins cooing what sounded like "aww" again.

"You two have an audience, and I don't mean just me." Terry teases. TreMarion has drinks covered, T and Sasha making the next meal, Terry getting asked by the family's other couple "The twins witnessing love is a bad thing for... What reason?!" Still kissing Bobby, Tynie giggles, only to have him join her. Separating their lips, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly as TreMarion assumes "Terry, you walked right into that one!" Bringing about the family's drinks, TreMarion sees Tynie released from Bobby's arms. Pulling a heart-shaped scented candle from a chamber beneath the coffee table, Tynie also gets out the lighter.

T and Sasha see that, immediately wondering what's up, only to be advised by the lady of the house "When everyone gets in here, we're having a drink for Bill's father in law. I overheard the loss Bill just had when Terry got that call. The candle is not to be blown out until after Bobby and I have clean up covered, y'all have done enough. From there, we eat and do our damnedest to relax."

"We heard the woman!" T and Sasha laugh, continuing with making the family's meal. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. surprise the group, reaching out and holding one another's tiny hands. Stealing Terry's phone this time, Tynie leaps into getting pictures. Pointing to the lady of the house as the camera app shutter repeatedly clicks, Terry jokes "and she calls ME a gazelle!"

"Relax you two, Uncle Terry's just being' funny. You'll understand his sense of humor before you know it." Tynie sates, seeing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s smiles fade. Sending every phone in the family the pictures, Tynie returns Terry's to him, and then heads back to Bobby's side. "No offense guys, but I'm actually glad today's winding down a bit. We've gotten a lot hashed out and handled really. Terry was right, everything else will be covered when it's meant to be. In terms of the situation with Bill, I'll cover typing up the statements we need, between laundry loads on Sunday. With us all having medical appointments next week and the babies going to either Terry's or Daddy's Monday night, it's easier. That way, all we got to cover is meeting Bill after getting those cashier's checks." Tynie concocts.

"TreMarion's coming to my place Monday night. We'll have to go back and double-check our houses before then though. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. can be watched at my place." Terry offers. "Daddy, after the spa day, you and Terry go do that double check of your houses. If anything's out of place, Terry find a way to take Tynie's going for the legal jugular to another level, given Daddy's veteran status." Sasha requires.

"Sasha's a fuckin GENIUS!" Tynie praises. "Judging by Tynie's reaction, we have THOSE things covered too!" TreMarion laughs. T and Sasha are soon delivering the meal to the family, setting it up around the candle Tynie already had lit. Grabbing their glasses, Terry and the others see Tynie and Bobby sit up and go for theirs.

"Pat Schofen, may you rest in peace." Terry toasts, getting everyone to raise their glasses. Sipping their beverages, Tynie and Bobby return the glances Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. gave them a while ago, getting confused looks from TreMarion, T and Sasha. "They're fine guys, relax." T requests.

Once everyone has some of their drink consumed, the meal's taken in without a discussion, every adult keeping ears open in case T's statement about the babies being "fine" changes. Soon after dinner starts, the family hears soft snores coming from the playpen, alleviating all their present worries about the babies. Silence from the adults abounds, dinner and the drinks ended and cleared from just as Tynie predicted after another half hour.

TreMarion and Terry have overtaken watch of the babies again, T and Sasha kissing as Tynie and Bobby go back to the living room. Settling onto a couch together, Tynie wraps Bobby in her arms and lays him out across her lap. "You comfy honey?" Tynie frets, seeing Bobby lay out across the couch. Reaching a hand to tuck Tynie's hair behind her ears, Bobby answers "I will be, after you start to relax." Petting his cheekbone and jawline with her right hand, Tynie diverts her fingers to Bobby's hair, before conceding "Yes my King." T bends over to blow out the candle, Sasha beating him to that, as Terry and TreMarion keep watch over the sleeping twins.

"Explain something to us, Daddy. Why did Tynie just call Bobby her King?" Sasha worries. "Bobby calls Tynie his Queen, although I've not heard that one lately. They do it as a symbolic of equality thing. Matter of fact, I've not heard many pet names coming from either of them lately, and it's a bit disconcerting. I don't know if they've given those up, or if something else is going on." TreMarion explains. Bobby's eyes meet Tynie's as that statement ends, her concerning "Baby, I'm scared. Daddy made a point there. I love you so much, and the fact remains, Daddy didn't lie. I don't want any reason for our less-than secure sides to run rampant. Please tell me Bobby-bear... are you and I really OK?!" "Yes, Ty-baby we're alright. Dad, and I'm still getting used to calling TreMarion that, was right. We do need to display our love more often and in more ways." Bobby approves.

Rocking back and forth with Bobby in her lap, Tynie shows the depth of her fear as her eyes are covered with her hands. Bobby reaches up, taking his wife's hands into his, before kissing the backs of each separately.

Returning the favor, Tynie and Bobby are ordered by Terry "Unless we're dealing with family business in public, one of you is sick or driving, you two are watching Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., or you're assisting me in going for the legal jugular against Jakobs: you are to be as affectionate as possible. I don't like seeing Tynie worry like that, nor am I comfortable in knowing what I just learned. Same rule applies to T and Sasha, by the way. I'd rather advise that sternly than witness the ladies scared of losing the men they love."

Bobby sits up like a flash, taking Tynie tightly into his arms as she states "Terry, we love ya dude. You're right on everything. Sasha and I greatly appreciate what you've advised because as far as I'm concerned: you just looked out for our emotional welfare. I won't try to justify the lack of affection I've shown Bobby, nor will he do that with as much shown my way. I'm just sorry that even happened, because I hate it when Daddy worries like that."

Sasha clings to T as Tynie shuts up, Terry discovering "TreMarion, I think you and I timed that perfectly. Sasha agrees with Tynie, I can tell just by her reaction." T and Bobby hold Tynie and Sasha closely, kissing them with every presented opportunity. Tynie moans into Bobby's mouth, racing her hands through his hair as he keeps her tightly held. Sasha tries something new to her, pulling T into her lap and kissing him at the same time.

"Yeah, something tells me you and I are also babysitting tonight." TreMarion teases, pointing to the two couples. "My plan exactly. Those four have been through enough these past couple days, and deserve time alone again. Besides, we should bond with the babies as much as we can. Tynie said it herself; you and I are the family elders." Terry responds.

Tynie and Sasha try to rush breaking up the kisses when they hear that, T and Bobby rejecting that notion by making the affection more passionate. "Nicely done, sons." TreMarion mumbles, going for Tynie's pill bottle. Setting that item closer to Bobby, TreMarion waits for one of the couples to end their kiss before he and Terry prepare to babysit. Bobby and Tynie break theirs off first, Tynie melting against her husband wearing an elated smile. "Daddy, Terry... Thank you." Tynie breathlessly gratifies. "Do whatever you need to do; we've got the babies covered." Bobby insists. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep right through that arrangement, Terry and TreMarion honoring it with a nod.

T and Sasha dispel their kiss, Tynie informing "Terry and Daddy talked when you two, Bobby and I were romantically distracted. What came of that discussion was a plot for the babies to be watched by Daddy and Terry tonight in order for the four of us to conjure up and test new ways to display our love while respecting the situations Terry cited were "off-limits." The family elder remark you may have overheard wasn't intended to frighten, it was meant to inspire, and by that I mean: inspire tight bonds between Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr., Terry and Daddy while the four of us work on showing the love that binds us."

"Tynie's back on her A-game alright!" Terry and TreMarion celebrate, having heard that as well. "Daddy, Terry, you two forgot one very important thing: Bobby's love constantly inspires me, which is how I manage to inspire the rest of y'all." Tynie intends. "I'm starting to feel.." Sasha starts. "No baby, there's no need to feel that way. In order for us to teach the babies how to love, we must first display ours. Relax honey, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will be in very protective and capable hands tonight." T intercepts. "Not only that, they need to learn how to socialize. It's best for them to do that initially with family." Bobby adds.

"Sista, I love the hell out of ya, but the men of the family are right." Tynie verifies. "I'm not contesting that, but I do wonder something. If Terry understands I've held off on a lot of my affection sheerly out of respect for he and Daddy not having someone to love on." Sasha counters. Terry hears that, immediately reacting "Sasha, it's sweet you tried to respect the status of me and TreMarion being romantically single. However, and this goes for Tynie too, we don't want you doing that anymore. No outright sex before TreMarion and I, and everything's good. You all know the other circumstances where romantic displays are to be held off on, one of them not mentioned because it's a given." "When we're taking care of the babies." Sasha and Tynie chime together.

T relates "Terry, tell Dad we said thank you for saying something. We would have, but we didn't want to hurt the ladies. We should have anyway, really. Tynie and my Sasha-baby were scared over that, Bobby and I shouldn't have allowed that to happen." "Son, you just thanked me, for Bobby too." TreMarion announces, before he and Terry prepare to babysit for the night.

"T, I don't want to take away the Queen/King thing from Tynie and Bobby." Sasha concerns. "Sista, Bobby and I wouldn't be mad if you called T your King. Remember ONE thing though: NEVER use a pet name that even implies you are beneath T, he won't like it. Matter of fact, none of us will. T, that rule applies to you too." Tynie advises. Bobby wraps his wife securely in his arms, resting his chin on her right shoulder as a beaming smile is shown to everyone in the room.

T leans in to Sasha's ear, whispering "Just think baby, Monday night, we get to make love for the first time. You will be revered and treated like the Queen you are to me." "T, My King, I can hardly wait!" Sasha squeals. Turning her head so Bobby's ear lines with her lips, Tynie swears "My hero, tonight you are being honored by me for everything. You more than deserve it." Turning his lips to her ear, Bobby changes the plan by saying "No, my Angel. We honor each other for everything. We both more than deserve it."

Taking up the very items they used last time Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. were in their care overnight, Terry and TreMarion simultaneously uncover "It's working already!" Tynie slides into Bobby's lap, bringing her lips to Bobby's neck, giving that expanse of her husband a quick kiss. TreMarion and Terry take a few trips to prepare for the evening of watching the twins, T and Sasha going to kiss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. goodnight first. Bringing the babies over, T and Sasha see Tynie and Bobby follow their lead, the four then saying softly "I love you" to the twins. TreMarion and Terry wait for that to end before getting the babies handed over. "Terry, Daddy, we four mean it: thank you." Sasha gratifies. "No problem." Terry and TreMarion vow, leading the babies upstairs from that moment. T pecks Sasha's cheek before taking down the playpen and returning it to the babies' room.

Tynie remained in Bobby's lap that entire time, Sasha relaxing in wait of T on the couch until she realizes the kanga pouches are still beside her. "I got that." Tynie sates, pecking Bobby's cheek and running those back to T. In Tynie and T's absence, Bobby pockets the pill bottle, telling Sasha that Tynie will take a dose before going to bed.

Rejoining their loves, T and Tynie cuddle up to Sasha and Bobby respectively, the four then relaxing a bit longer in the living room. "I think we got everything we can resolved for now. There is one catch to the last plans we've made: we don't constantly rely on Daddy and Terry to babysit. That's not fair to them, really. Otherwise, we as couples got to try to mix showing love, respecting Daddy and Terry's wishes, and at the same time being ready for when the babies need us. We should honestly do that last one in a way that doesn't leave us all constantly worried. We've known before, we will again." Tynie renders.

"I'm curious, Bobby. Did you know every time you kiss or show affection to Tynie she becomes a fuckin GENIUS?!" Sasha inquires. "T does the same thing for you sista!" Tynie laughs. The family's day is winding down much better than Tynie expected after the issues with her diabetes this morning. T and Sasha start kissing again, Bobby and Tynie following their lead. Tynie feels Bobby run his hands up and down her back, moaning into her mouth. Draping her arms around his neck, Tynie returns the moans to Bobby's mouth, T and Sasha too far the throes of their own romances to notice that. As they break off the kisses, Sasha and Tynie melt into T and Bobby.

"Love you guys, see you tomorrow." T assures, whisking Sasha into his arms. "Love you guys. Yep, see ya tomorrow." Tynie concludes, taking Bobby by the hand. A pang of jealousy registers in Bobby's expression when he sees T charioting Sasha across the house. "That's their way to show equality, now. We have ours, honey. Their love is newer than ours, it'll evolve too. No need for that jealousy baby." Tynie soothes. Sliding his arm around her waist, Bobby realizes silently that Tynie was right. Walking to the master bedroom side-by-side, Bobby feels Tynie's hair get whipped over his shoulder as best she can manage while standing. "Now gorgeous, there's no need for you to think or feel that way. I love you regardless." Bobby senses, catching Tynie lay her head to his chest.

When they get to the master bedroom, Tynie learns their phone was left on Bobby's side of the bed. Closing the door behind them, Bobby escorts his wife from the throughway to the mattress, stopping only to empty his pockets and charge their phone. Tynie crawls onto the bed, smiling proudly as she lays out against her side of the mattress. Serving his wife a dose of the diabetic pills and some water, Bobby joins Tynie on the bed. Taking those pills and recapping the water bottle, Tynie rolls over to set that to her end table. Quickly rolling so Bobby's eyes can be stared into, Tynie wraps him in her arms tightly, before sighing "I love my hero."

Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby vows "I love my angel." Cuddling up closely to her husband, Tynie releases "Baby, I worship you. I'm wondering if you and I can make love tomorrow after we're home alone. How I got woke up this morning on top of everything else we've handled has worn me out." "Absolutely, sweetheart." Bobby understands, covering them up while Tynie tries to get lost in his eyes for a while. Moments after the covers are over them, Bobby halts just long enough to not only make Tynie getting lost in his eyes easier, but to do the same with hers.

Kissing passionately again, Tynie and Bobby close out the day calmer than how it was started. T and Sasha have a similar discussion, only to wind up with a nearly matching end-of-the day. The intimate plans of both couples are delayed, because today's wild ride has taken out quite a bit in every one of them separately. Terry and TreMarion wind up having an easy night of babysitting, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. not really grasping the magnitude of how today's been for the adults in the family.

Tomorrow's a bit more of a relaxed day, the family going out to a spa together. T, Sasha, and the babies will be heading home after that, as will Terry and TreMarion. Tynie doesn't yet realize it, but her remark about "everything being resolved for now" is actually prophetic. Pretty much, anything else the family needs to get done will be taken care of between medical appointments and an upcoming court date. Terry and TreMarion intervened when something disconcerted them, which is the family's norm for one another.

Aside from all that, Bill and his family will still get the arrangements made honored, just at a different time. Next week is more packed schedule-wise for Terry, Tynie, and the family than they originally expected, but for damned good reasons. Jakobs shall meet his justice soon enough, as much indeed being a form of "Legally speaking going for the jugular." One thing everyone in Tynie's family, and amazingly also Bill's is grateful for when they all go to bed for the night is:

A calm end to a wild day….


	138. Ch 138

Title: "Been a Miracle"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

Through the night, TreMarion's concerns about Tynie and Bobby being affectionate rang in Tynie's head. As they start to wake the next day, Bobby's chest and shoulders are clung to by his wife, Tynie treating Bobby's body as her lifeline. Half awake, Tynie weeps "I love you. I cherish you. I worship you. I'll do anything for you, baby. I won't live without your love. I can't. Please don't make me."

Like a reflex, Bobby wraps his arms around her tightly, whispering "I won't make you live without my love. You don't have anything to worry about. We're more than fine honey. Please relax." Tynie's heartbeat pounds hard enough for Bobby to feel it against him, instantly he recalls exactly what put Tynie in this funk.

"I love you sweetheart. You are my world. Cherishing and worshipping you don't come close enough to what you really mean to me. I should have never let it get to this point, to where you're this scared. Please, baby... Forgive me." Bobby requests. "Forgive me too then, we both did that." Tynie returns, lifting her head from his pecs. In place of verbally stating his forgiveness, Bobby goes for broke, passionately kissing her.

The fear which caused Tynie's heart to pound that fiercely starts to abate, instead of her clinging; Bobby feels her melting into him. As time goes on, they dispel the kiss, Tynie's face lighting up like a Hollywood red carpet. "Grazie my King." She whispers, reaching across Bobby to get her new diabetic pills. Sliding a hand up, Bobby catches Tynie's, bringing it to his lips, kissing the back as he overrides "Not like that baby, I got you covered." Tossing the blankets behind her, Tynie teases "Yeah, literally and figuratively!" Bobby snorts "Smartass." "Learned from the Master." Tynie kids.

Looking into her eyes as the glow in them vanishes, Bobby presumes "I know, you don't like the fact that your diabetes has gone this far. You hate it that I went through that yesterday, although I'm supposed to care for you no matter what. You've been kicking your own ass over the fact that yesterday was so wild, all that starting because of a distributor malfunction. Beautiful, you have no reason to torture yourself that way. You've been there for me and our family, it was our turn. Not only that, I will NEVER let you think for a second you have to go about that alone. I know you're frustrated, and you believe you're not the same woman I met and married because of the diabetes. Baby, nothing... And I mean absolutely nothing... Could be further from the truth!"

In another part of the house, T and Sasha have a similar discussion, ending almost exactly as Tynie and Bobby's. TreMarion and Terry have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. taken care of, amazingly the babies don't break the peace of the home too much while away from their parents.

In the master bedroom disrobing to get cleaned up, Tynie self-chastises "Ugh, I'm getting flabby again! I have a very sexy husband to keep desiring me, and that can't happen when I look like THIS!" Hurt by her remarks, Bobby's jaw drops as a gasp leaves his lips. Getting undressed beside her, Bobby mumbles "I wish I knew how to make the woman I love see just how beautiful she is." "I'm still beautiful to him." Tynie whimpers, knowing her words cut Bobby like a knife.

Kneeling before him with her head hung so their eyes do not meet, Tynie continues "I feel unworthy to be at your side. I've hurt you too deeply to deserve that honor. I do love you, but I believe you deserve a woman who looks amazing. I don't see myself in that light, and it's not solely due to the diabetes. I'm not as fit as I used to be, and I don't want to reneg on our latest deal with that. You are sexy, brilliant, loving, giving, and all-around perfect. I'm the imperfect one; I'm the one who causes all the pain. I shall do whatever you desire, resting at your feet until I've earned the right to be at your side."

"You don't need to earn anything! You've always had the right to be at my side! You are NOT my slave or my servant! I don't know why you don't see yourself as beautiful, but to me you are the most gorgeous woman alive! I've caused you pain too, I've been imperfect. Please Tynie, get off your knees and let me hold you!" Bobby objects, genuinely shocked.

Obeying in a flash, Tynie arises and pensively looks her husband in the eye. "What all got you thinking that way?" Bobby wonders, the shock still in his tones. "I'm scared, babe. Daddy was right; we don't show enough of our love. I'm terrified that one day you'll be gone, and I'll have not done enough to demonstrate what you mean to me. I've put you through HELL, when I swore to you a life of paradise! We've been here before, Bobby. I'm petrified that our marriage is falling apart! Please baby, show me that my fears are wrong! Please honey; let me see there's no reason to be this scared! My fears have me thinking this way, make them stop!" Tynie answers, her tones reeking in terror. "I'll prove all that to you, by any means I can!" Bobby vows, guiding her to the Jacuzzi tub.

As they get cleaned up, Terry sneaks into the master bedroom to get the bags from Tynie and Bobby's vacation, taking them to the laundry room. T and Sasha have the babies with them in the living room, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. relaxing in the playpen as TreMarion and T periodically take the items used while the babies weren't by Sasha last night back to their room in Tynie and Bobby's. Sasha's just as afraid as Tynie is, Terry noticing that between laundry loads "Yeah, they're going to kill me for doing that. Sasha, I don't know what to say to get those fears to leave you alone. I'm sorry."

"They won't kill you man, not the way I plan to work it. Just follow my lead. As for you not knowing what to say, it's alright. You were man enough to admit that." Sasha counters. Nodding, Terry goes to make coffee for everyone, the household having a few hours before their spa day is to begin.

Back in the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby are dressing as they realize the laundry from their vacation isn't in the room. "Terry's a sneaky little fucker! I bet my ass he did that so you and I could relax after what Daddy said last night. Not only that, but I bet your ass the family's trying to give me time to adjust to those damn pills!" Tynie relates. "That makes sense." Bobby agrees, taking her by the hand to get the re-dedication and "diamond in the rough" jewelry put on.

Tynie goes one step farther, sliding the re-sized detectives ring to her left hand. Tightly wrapping her arm around his waist as they're dressed, Tynie gets lead to the phone and her pill bottle. Bobby pockets both and his wallet before they at last leave the room.

T, TreMarion, and Terry are around Sasha and the babies when Tynie and Bobby appear to them, entering the living room while kissing. "Umm, just how do they do THAT?!" T wonders. "I don't know, but I bet Tynie'd be pissed if we tried it with the babies in our arms." Sasha resolves. Tynie reaches an arm back, pointing right at Sasha before sending that hand straight for Bobby's hair. "She just confirmed what you said." Terry laughs. Breaking off that kiss and playfully mussing Tynie's hair at the same time, Bobby relays everything his wife said about "betting asses," the family, the laundry, and her new diabetic pills. "Gamble much, Tynie?!" T jokes.

Face palming; Sasha adds "The little shit read my plan!" Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. interrupt that conversation by crying, T and Terry bringing them over to Sasha one at a time. TreMarion overtakes making coffee, delivering that before checking on the laundry.

Heading to one of the couches, Tynie and Bobby see fear in Sasha's eyes. Tapping her husband on the shoulder, Tynie insists under her breath "Stick by Sasha and the babies. I got this covered." "Yes dear." Bobby answers, seeing T get pulled over by his wife in minutes. Conversing with T, Tynie learns the same fears she has with Bobby are etched in Sasha's heart. "Now, this may be a little harder for you since there are babies in your house, but I advise you find little ways to show Sasha those fears aren't warranted. Bobby's working on that with me right now, man. It doesn't have to be major, just a deep kiss first thing in the morning or something. I'm not giving you me and Bobby's playbook on that, you gotta come up with your own style man." Tynie advises. "No offense, but I don't want your playbook!" T giggles, taking Tynie back towards the others.

Ty-Leah's fed and in Bobby's arms by the time Tynie gets near him, Bobby Jr. soon to be handed over after eating as well. "Baby, I'm curious... What would you say to having roses?" T wonders to Sasha. Face palming, Tynie grumbles "Surprises man... Surprises!" "Honey, you don't need to ask me that anyway. I'll tell you if something you do isn't liked." Sasha overrules, readying to hand Bobby Jr. to Tynie. Terry and Bobby laugh at that, TreMarion entering the room with a curious look on his face. "Daddy, you've done enough. As soon as everyone has their coffee and I get those cups cleaned up, we are totally going out to brunch!" Tynie announces. "Just how do you plan to work that one?" Terry poses.

"Simple dude, T and Sasha drive with the babies. You and Daddy ride with me and Bobby. If Sasha or T gets lost, prepare to take a call from them as I will be driving us. Relax, my channeling Dale Earnhardt behind the wheel is reserved for emergencies." Tynie plots.

"I didn't see THAT one coming!" TreMarion laughs. Tynie and Bobby are the last ones to have their coffee, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being in their arms as everyone else does. Sasha and T take the twins into their arms, Terry retrieving the kanga pouches and an already-prepared diaperbag. "Slight change in plans." TreMarion evades as Tynie and Bobby finish their coffee. Once that's done, TreMarion handles cleaning up from everyone's coffee, returning to the group moments later.

"Terry, I hate to be a bother. Can you send Bill and his family a kickass floral arrangement for his father in law's funeral on our behalf?" Tynie wonders. "I already did, Tynie. Yes, Terry I manhandled your phone to make that happen and claimed I was family of Tynie." T intrudes. "That's why my phone settings have been changed and my battery's lasted longer!" Terry gasps. "Nicely done dude!" Bobby cheers, everyone then readying to leave the house. Ty-Leah reaches out for Tynie, whom gets the kanga pouch strewn to her abdomen. "Another slight change in plans. Terry: Bobby and Tynie are driving the twins. You and Daddy are riding with me and T. We're switching cars." Sasha decrees, T then strapping Bobby's abdomen in Bobby Jr.'s kanga pack.

"One rule about driving any of our cars: Only worry about yourselves. The damn cars can be replaced. Terry, go for the second keyring from the left. When you do, slide that keyring to Sasha." Tynie instructs. T gulps "You're letting us drive your vintage convertible, Tynie! Whoa!" "There is no such thing as anyone "letting" anyone else in this family do anything, T. Yes, that is the keyring to Tynie's vintage convertible, but that does not mean you cannot use it. All we ask is the babies are watched by someone else when you do, for their safety. If your car's in the shop, we'd prefer loaning one of ours to you getting a rental unless that's absolutely necessary. Terry knows what I mean by that too." Bobby overrules. "That's totally reasonable." Sasha supposes.

"Well, the rest of the laundry can wait, let's get outta here!" TreMarion declares, leading the way to the cars. Terry secures the home behind them, Tynie and Bobby doting over the babies as Sasha rushes the diaperbag to them. "Baby, I have another plan. You drive; I'll hang back between the twins to keep them cared for on the way to brunch and the spa day. I'd rather do that than have them need something and the cries disturb you while battling traffic." Tynie states, getting the diaperbag slung to her arm. "Please be safe sista." Sasha worries.

Bobby doesn't answer that right off, the twins getting loaded into T and Sasha's SUV with their diaperbag set behind the drivers' seat. Showing she meant business, Tynie slides between the carseats and learns the babies need changed. One at a time, Tynie covers that, whispering "Relax sweeties, Aunt Tynie's all over this.."

Finding a trashbag behind her, Tynie temporarily chucks the diapers into it, Bobby hopping into the drivers' seat. Securing the trashbag, Tynie mentally notes to rid of that before returning T and Sasha's SUV. Settling in between them, Tynie gets her move overruled by Bobby Jr., whom balls a fist and points to the shotgun seat as he whimpers. Kissing his balled fist, Tynie whispers "Alright little man, you got it." Turning around in his seat, Bobby whispers "Thanks little man." Bobby Jr. cheekily smiles, Ty-Leah joining her brother as Tynie giggles "They're just as protective as you are honey!"

Driving them away, Bobby concurs "Yeah they are." Tailing them in Tynie's vintage convertible, Terry uses the garage door remote to secure that as the property's left. From there, the cars are abuzz with conversation, Tynie mentioning "Honey, I hate to be sounding bossy. I think you need to take T under your wing some more, because he totally sold out a potential surprise to Sasha by asking about roses." "That's not bossy; I was going to do that anyway." Bobby appraises.

Tynie sighs in relief, Ty-Leah giggling as the smile Tynie wore expands. Bobby Jr. chuckles, then rests his head against the carseat, then falls asleep. Tynie doesn't like the position of Bobby Jr.'s neck, ducking hurriedly into the back to change that. "Tell me Terry got them travel pillows!" Tynie mumbles, searching the diaperbag. Once those pillows are found and given to the twins, Tynie gasps "Thank you Terry!" Returning to her seat, Tynie pants a bit, and then goes for her phone. "Terry, you're a damn saint! I just had to use those travel pillows you got for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. When Bobby and I get them out of the car, I'm riggin it so those pillows are in the carseats. I don't want any napping to hurt those little angels." Tynie initiates.

"Relax Tynie, you read my plan anyway." Terry soothes, the call then ending mutually. The two cars arrive at a very nice diner moments later, Bobby and T parking side-by-side. As they unload the cars, T worries "Tynie's going to kill me when I tell her this car needs a total work over. A tune-up won't cover it." "No she won't, not the way I plan to work it. T, stand back and look stupid, I got this!" Terry mandates, calling a tow and a car rental company. TreMarion approaches Tynie and Bobby, vouching for T's claim about Tynie's car. "Daddy, tell T I WON'T commit capitol murder. As long as Terry's all over this like red on this SUV: we're good." Tynie certifies, retrieving Ty-Leah and the diaperbag as Bobby gets his namesake. The next thing she does is take out the trashbag she found in the SUV, pitching it in a nearby trashcan as Bobby secures the SUV, holding Bobby Jr. in his kanga pack. Returning to T's side, TreMarion quotes Tynie, with Sasha gasping in relief.

"New rule for when cars are used that aren't ours. If anything comes up, we tell the vehicle owner AFTER getting Terry to be, and I'm paraphrasing Tynie "on this like red on the SUV." I know Terry's retired as our attorney, but vehicle issues are technically a welfare matter, so I don't think Terry'd mind coming out of retirement to cover that." TreMarion dictates. On hold, Terry verifies "Consider it a deal." The tow truck driver shows moments after Terry hangs up, babying Tynie's car while giving Terry a mortified look.

The car rental company arrives, handing T the keys as the family at last goes inside. Leaning into Tynie's right ear, Terry whispers "I got that covered. You're not to take any calls from them without me, as you say, up your ass like a bad case of hemorrhoids." "Done deal man." Tynie concurs, Ty-Leah smiling at Terry and Tynie.

Getting the best booth in the house, Tynie and her family flow in, and start to kick back. "I'm so sorry you found out this way, Tynie. I drove because I wanted to check a hunch." T apologizes. "Dude, you covered the entire family really. That happening was one future plan we'd not covered yet. We're good." Tynie refutes. The service is quiet and top-notch, their waitress having a deer in headlamps look. "Hold it right there. Sis, are you really OK?" Tynie worries when the waitress comes by with their meal. Slowly handing Ty-Leah to TreMarion, Tynie gets up and checks the waitress's face closer.

"I know that cover-up style anywhere. Terry, very quickly and quietly come with us." Tynie orders. Complying, Terry follows the two women as the waitress brings them to the manager. "Sis, you're safe with him. My attorney's a gentleman, he don't hit chicks. He DOES however; help get those who beat women the maximum prison sentence." Tynie consoles as the waitress frightendly glares at Terry. "She's right, now who did this to you?" Terry inquires, the waitress pointing dead-on at the manager. Tynie wraps the waitress in her arms, allowing the latter woman to cry.

"Tell me all about it, sis. My attorney will know too, no worries." Tynie implores; her and Terry then getting quite the statement of workplace harassment and battery. What Tynie and Terry didn't know was, a State trooper was behind Tynie, hearing everything.

Tapping Terry on the shoulder, the trooper informs "Provide me your and the victim's contact information. I'll need your contact information as a witness and the attorney for another witness. I got it from here." "You heard the dude Terry." Tynie taunts. Again obeying, Terry winds up cutting him and Tynie mostly out of the investigation. The waitress worries "My job.." "Miss, you won't lose your employment. I'm a State trooper who's got this investigation taken care of. As soon as you're released from the other woman's hold, I'm providing my card. If you have any problems with your job, you are to call me immediately." The state trooper mandates, Tynie then releasing the waitress. "I take it my attorney and I are free to go." Tynie assumes, getting a curt nod from the State trooper.

"Terry, I'm sorry dude. My law license is still active til the end of the year and you know what'd happen if you and I didn't' do something. That would be morally and ethically reprehensible, and an asshole would have had a HAYDAY with that in terms of our licensing and possibly our freedom!" Tynie freaks as Terry escorts her to the others. "I knew what you were doing from the first second you said something, relax. You're right though." Terry refutes.

Minutes after Tynie gets back to the family, everyone eats in silence, as the restaurant becomes abuzz in hearing there are attorneys in the house. Taking her diabetic pill afterwards, Tynie sees an elder approach her side of the booth. "I'm looking for a Terry.." The elder says, seeing Tynie and Terry stand up. Pointing to Tynie, the elder wonders "You're the chick who knew about the cover-up style for bruises, held my granddaughter, and got an attorney involved."

"Yep. People call me Tynie though. The attorney I got involved is the Terry you were originally looking for." Tynie introduces, pointing to Terry. "I wanted to thank you two, so I went ahead and covered this booth's bill. Don't break my heart by refusing this, please. I'd love to stay and chat longer, but there's a state trooper looking to speak with me." The elder cites.

"As you wish Ma'am. The trooper you're referencing is over by the front door." Tynie concretes, the family sitting back together. With a wave, the elder leaves, Tynie getting Ty-Leah back in her arms.

"Yeah, your Uncle Terry's a hero now." Tynie whispers to her namesake. Bobby Jr. handed over to him; Terry mumbles "Your Aunt Tynie's a hero too." Everyone knew the bill had been paid, after Tynie takes a dose, Bobby pockets Tynie's diabetic pills as they all finally leave the diner. The trooper relays what happened before the elder arrived, Tynie overhearing "Your granddaughter swore up and down those two saved her life." Stopping on a dime, Tynie whirls around to tell the trooper "My attorney and me forgot to add this to your investigative notes. I'm a domestic violence survivor. Not under my current husband, but my prior. Bobby is my second husband." The elder gasps "That explains everything!" Terry and Tynie rush to the family, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. held tightly in their kanga packs.

Once everyone's securely in the cars, Tynie's vintage convertible is towed on a flatbed away to get the "work over" T mentioned when they got to the diner. In the rental car, Terry gets a call from the Trooper's line, but it's the elder. "I owe you and Tynie so much more than I offered! How do I repay you for saving my only grandbaby?!" The elder asks. "All Tynie and I want is for you to help your granddaughter heal from this by any means you can. If the opportunity for your granddaughter to get a better job arrives, we ask she takes it and runs. I'll be in touch with the trooper another day. Matter of fact, go ahead and take this number for yourself. I just found out Tynie wants to be a reference for your granddaughter in the pursuit of another job." Terry offers. "You guys are really reasonable. Consider it done, and try to have a good day." The elder concludes, hanging up.

Arriving at a different spa than Tynie's ever seen, TreMarion gets Bobby to park beside him as the family again empties the vehicles. Pocketing his phone as the SUV's approached; Terry's concerned about the offer he made on Tynie's name. "I hope that sweet girl gets a different job soon, Bobby. I'll even let my name be dropped to help her with that. I can't claim that on you because she doesn't know you. I hope Terry offered that or plans to anytime soon." Tynie concerns, then getting Bobby Jr. out of the car. "I did." Terry peeps, going around getting Ty-Leah and the diaperbag.

The rental car emptied of occupants beside them; Sasha and TreMarion have a lot of questions. Bobby tries to answer them as best he can, both vehicles then being locked remotely. Entering the spa, TreMarion announces "Goren family, your five-star spa day." The staff rushes to get that started, Terry and TreMarion insisting simultaneously "Ladies are always first. Their husbands go before us." T liked the sound of being called a husband, beaming with happiness. Tynie goes to get her hair done with Sasha at her side, the stylist wondering what they wanted. "Just get rid of these bitch-kickin split ends, and do it in a way to make his jaw drop." Tynie instructs, pointing to Bobby. "Yeah, same here. But with him." Sasha attaches, pointing to T. Bobby and T laugh "Yep, they're sisters!" The staff's curiosity is sated with that remark, the rest of Tynie's family finding seats and relaxing.

"Terry, come here dude." Tynie requires. Approaching her side, Terry learns "When I get my car back, I want T and Sasha's SUV taken in for a tune-up and fluids change. I also want the gas tank checked. I think we got bad gas last time." "Terry wait, T's already done the bulk of that. He did it two days before the break-in. We did get bad gas, and T says it's best to burn that off instead of paying for a gas tank getting replaced. Instead of that, we may need you to go with us to get the plates transferred." Sasha intrudes.

"We can handle that after the meeting with Bill, Sasha. If you or T gets ticketed before then, call me." Terry mandates. "Done." Sasha chimes, waving Terry back. Twenty minutes later with Sasha's and Tynie's hair done, the stylist informs "They don't normally ticket people for transferring plates unless it's been more than 60 days. I just got a new car myself and switched the plates from my old one." Leading the ladies to get their mani-and-pedi's, a staffer hears Sasha gasp "Thank God for that!" Not much conversation happens until after Sasha and Tynie are done with their facials and massages, which take place after the mani-and-pedi's. Bobby and T follow their ladies in enjoying the spa day, leaving out the mani-and-pedi's, Sasha and Tynie helping Terry and TreMarion with the babies.

Ty-Leah sees the ladies of the family have their nails painted, giving Tynie a sad look. "Relax little mama, you'll get this too. I just didn't want to upset your Mommy with having your nails done when you're so young." Tynie soothes. Terry leans into Ty-Leah's ear, whispering "Your Aunt Tynie's going to spoil you rotten like that, little one. Trust me." "Oh, like I'm the only one going to do that Terry!" Tynie quips. Ty-Leah looks up at Terry, shaking her head as her hand reaches for Tynie's face, one index finger lifted above the others.

"Oh my God!" Sasha gasps, TreMarion getting a picture. Bobby Jr. hears the squeal in Sasha's voice, giving her a worried look. "It's ok little man. Mommy's alright. Your sister just surprised me." Sasha consoles, seeing a proud smile cross Bobby Jr.'s face.

Terry and TreMarion's turn for a spa day arrives, Bobby and T going back to the women and twins. "Baby, you look amazing!" Tynie cheers, reaching across Ty-Leah for a quick kiss. Sasha follows Tynie's lead with T, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. looking up and giggling. Gently taking the babies from the ladies, Bobby and T request Sasha and Tynie relax some more.

"Daddy found this place, and it's like whoa! I thought Brynda's was good, but comparatively speaking…" Tynie starts. "Brynda's went under, Tynie. She and her staff got arrested for illegal narcotic possession with intent to distribute when you were in Hawaii. I was able to get Terry to get you and Bobby's money back from ever going to her spa. I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner, but TreMarion advised me not to until the topic of day spas was brought up. He said the less often we pile on news like that in a day the better." T finishes. "That makes a lot of sense." Sasha realizes.

"Babe, remember when I said Terry's getting spoiled the hell rotten? We need to make that happen as soon as we can." Tynie recalls. "Yeah, that's been covered." Bobby chuckles. Looking at Sasha, Tynie inquires "What have you men NOT done today?!" "I would imagine the answer to that is relaxed, sista." Sasha intervenes. "I bet you're right!" Tynie laughs, causing the twins to join her.

Terry and TreMarion rejoin the group, the spa day already being paid for before they all leave. Loading the babies into the SUV first, Tynie overtakes the drivers' seat as Bobby goes for shotgun. Terry drives the rental car, TreMarion answering when the mechanic calls Terry's phone. Driving back to Tynie's, TreMarion learns Tynie's car had to have quite a bit of work done. "Money's no object. Make sure the parts are the best in the business, and then call this line back when you're done." TreMarion commands. Obtaining urgent compliance with that plan, TreMarion hangs up.

"I'm having all their vehicles undergo the same work overs, Terry. Macie had access to them all temporarily. I'll explain it to Tynie and Bobby later. That all will be done on a one-car-at-a-time basis." TreMarion releases. "You explain nothing. I have a better plan. Follow me on this." Terry mandates. Sasha and T attach "Terry, we're with you automatically. Tynie and Bobby will be too, when they hear about this."

Parking and exiting the cars, everyone meets up by the nose of the SUV, Tynie and Bobby holding the twins. Sasha takes the diaperbag, leading them inside as T tells Bobby of Terry's plan with their cars, concluding with "I had no idea Macie accessed your vehicles in your absence Bobby, I swear. Terry's having them all taken in one-by-one to get worked over. TreMarion swore money's no object, claiming Terry ordered him to. That ruling apparently covers TreMarion and Terry's cars too, so don't be surprised if one of them asks to borrow one of yours. I'm not cool with this family running a HUGE rental car bill."

"Tell Terry the last two lines you said, make that the family's only catch to his plan." Bobby decides. Nodding, T complies, Terry looking at Bobby as Tynie cites "He beat me to it, sweetie." Letting the family into Tynie and Bobby's, Terry compels "The rental car bill being run like that will only happen like it did today: to avoid someone being stranded. Other than that, we have a deal."

Securing the home behind the family, Terry sees Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. getting tightly held by Tynie and Bobby. Sasha sets the diaperbag at her feet, taking Ty-Leah to feed her. Bobby Jr. reaches out for Tynie, whom gushes "Yeah, you're a cutie. We love you little man. Your Uncle Bobby's going to teach you all about making a woman's heart race." Blushing, Bobby promises "Yeah; and I'm also going to teach Ty-Leah to look out for a man who'll respect her." "Those lessons they'll learn from all of us, guys. There's no sense in trying to take that responsibility on your shoulders like you're doing this alone. You won't let Sasha and I do that." T overrules.

"How did I know he'd say that?!" TreMarion poses. "We're family Daddy, that's par for the course." Tynie elicits. Terry agrees "On that note Tynie, we're celebrating. You all kick back, I got this." Tynie points to TreMarion, and then shakes her head in the direction of Terry. "I knew you'd ask me that." TreMarion evades, following Terry into the kitchen. "You've worked like a damn dog for our family Terry, you're retired now. Tynie sent me in here on their behalf because they want you to relax just as much as you want them to." TreMarion relays, after bumping into Terry, literally.

Rejoining the family, Terry gives Tynie a small smile. "Yes I did ask Daddy to go there, Terry. We love you and nobody here wants anyone else to act like a servant. The only reason Daddy's not in here with us right now is, he insisted upon overtaking whatever you were going to do so that you start relaxing more. He told me back at the spa." Tynie intercedes. "She's not lying." TreMarion vouches.

"Dad, after you're done doing whatever, you're to relax too. Anything else that needs handled, Tynie and I'll cover when everyone's day is done." Bobby decrees. "Actually Dad, I'm overriding Bobby. Come back in here and relax. I'll clean up from whatever you may have started. After the week we've all endured, there's no sense in mussing up the house." T overrides. "That has never happened!" Sasha realizes, getting a peck kiss on the cheek as T honors his own plan.

TreMarion goes to a recliner, pointing to T, Tynie and Bobby before swearing "Those three are stubborn." "In our own ways Daddy, we all are." Sasha corrects. Tynie stuns the whole room, lying out against Bobby so her neck is centered on his lap, splaying her hair over his left thigh before so much as speaking. "Yeah, I just wanted a better vantage point to take in all the sexiness that is my man." Tynie beams, blushing. Gazing down upon her, Bobby returns "I wanted my beautiful wife comfortable." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have Terry and TreMarion watching them at this point, the twins resting in the playpen with smiles on their faces.

Terry's phone goes off, Tynie reaching to answer it, since Terry's keeping eyes on the babies. The federal judge on the other side educates Tynie "Jakobs, through his attorney, has surrendered everything to Bill's family. He did that before getting on the wrong side of a prison gang member, literally having it go through twenty minutes before that fact. The court date won't be needed after all. Any arrangements your family has with Bill are to be upheld at your earliest convenience. I'll make the arrangements for Bill to receive the liquidated assets of Jakobs later."

"Well Your Honor, it's my understanding that Bill has a family funeral out of town and won't be available to honor that order you just made about my family honoring arrangements until Friday afternoon at the earliest. I may be mistaken on that date, but according to my family's ethics code, it's not right to make a man leave his family to handle that kind of thing when there's a funeral involved. I'll have Terry and Bill informed as soon as possible. Terry wasn't by his phone when you called Your Honor. He was preparing for our meeting with Bill which was moved due to the funeral in the first place." Tynie offers.

"Young lady, your family is quite honorable for that. I'll note it to my records in case Bill calls me before he calls you. I appreciate you not wasting my time." The judge replies. "Your Honor, please call me Tynie. The rest of the free world does. I'll relay the word to Terry myself. As for Bill contacting you, I can see about Terry calling him first." Tynie concludes. Noting to call her "Tynie" the judge hangs up.

"Well fuck me backwards, blindfolded, and handcuffed!" Tynie blurts after the line goes dead, setting Terry's phone to the coffee table. Every other adult in the room gives a curious look, Tynie relating what the judge and she said immediately after seeing that.

Terry broadcasts "Expertly handled Tynie, by the sounds of it, I have a phone call to make." "No sweat man." Tynie retorts, starting to leave Bobby's lap to check on the babies. Waving her back, T and TreMarion simultaneously advise "They're fine Tynie, relax. You've done enough for now as it is, handling that judge's call."

"She doesn't want the babies thinking she's not going to be around as much as she swore the night of the break in, guys. She's trying to prove that to all of us, the twins especially. I know that because I'm right with her on it." Sasha defends.

Bobby turns his head like a shot, saying "Sasha, it's really alright for you and Tynie to relax. We know you want to be there for the babies, we all do. This week has been hard on the entire family, honestly. You're worried about being perceived as a liar to the twins, as is Tynie. Thing is, nothing can be further from the truth, because they know you love them. I don't mean to come off as sounding like an asshole when I say this, but you are just as entitled to relax as Tynie, Terry, hell any of us are. The babies have let us know when they need something, they'll keep doing so. It's better to keep eyes on them and try to relax than to run the risk of smothering them."

Pointing to Bobby, TreMarion vows "He's right, ladies. He took the words right out of my mouth." Sasha and Tynie share a look, and then Tynie sanctions "Sasha, they don't mean to hurt us. They're worried about our stress levels, especially given recent events. Daddy and Bobby made a hell of a case, really. Especially since Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. can pick up on every emotion we may try to hide, emphasizing the more tense ones." Going back to Sasha's side T attaches "Baby, they're right. We should relax. I love you." Once in his arms, Sasha mumbles "Love you too. I'm trying to be the best mom out there!"

"You trust Tynie and the family right?" T asks, getting Sasha to nod. "Babe, trust them on this. Bobby, Dad, and Terry wouldn't lie to us. If they did, Tynie'd kick their asses into God's eyeballs. You are a great mom, Sasha. Please remember that." T coaxes. Sasha mentally recalls the line about Tynie and kicking asses into eyeballs after taking in the rest, then laughs "Why can I see her actually doing that?!" "Ohh damn, could it be.. Because you know me?" Tynie snarks.

Everyone in the room laughs at that, even Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., which surprises the adults. Terry walks in on that laughter, pocketing his phone and announcing "Tynie, I've been asked to relay a message straight to you: Bill's family is grateful that you threw the family's ethics code on the line to that judge. The affairs they must resolve after the funeral will in fact take until Thursday. I told them you acted on your heart, before you ask. I've known the judge this was to go before for many years, and you shocked the, as you say "Ever-loving' shit" out of him. Trust me."

"OK, just who hasn't Tynie shocked the ever-loving' shit out of?" T poses. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. raise their heads a bit and smile, TreMarion translating "Those two." "Eh, give her a few years. That'll change." Sasha mentions. "Am I really that predictable?" Tynie inquires. "Circumstantially, yes." Terry chuckles. T goes for Terry's phone at first, and then pulls his from a pocket, reminding "You all remember what I said about not mussing up the house, right? Well watch this…" Everyone witnesses T ordering in their next meal, Tynie interrupting the peace with a fret "God I hope Bill's house is OK. I mean the man had to drop and run for his father in law and everything. I don't really trust Jakobs' cronies as far as Sasha can cut them off in traffic." Terry calls Bill back as Tynie shuts up, wondering the same thing.

"I authorized one of my men, whom I've known from the Air Force for twenty years to watch my house. Tell Tynie to relax, and that we're grateful for all you guys have put together." Bill informs. Promising to relate that to the family, Terry hangs up. "A family man, a remodeling Foreman, a generally good person, and a still-connected Air Force veteran. Bill really needs a vacation. By the way, Tynie: NO." Terry chimes, pocketing his phone. "You just HAD to sound like me.." Tynie laughs.

Soon after T sets his phone down, Bobby Jr. starts to cry, Tynie launching from Bobby's lap to care for him. "It's ok little man. Uncle Terry and I are alright.." Tynie consoles, taking Bobby Jr. to Sasha. Before Ty-Leah can even whimper, Terry has her in his arms, holding her closely. Feeding the twins one at a time from there, Sasha and T burp them side-by-side. Tynie hears the door getting knocked on, darting to answer it. The exchange is a quiet one, Tynie then kicking the door shut as TreMarion bolts to secure the house.

Bringing all that over to the coffee table, Tynie resumes her place as laid out against Bobby's lap, when her smile totally vanishes. Toying with her hair, Bobby resolves "There's no need for you to worry now, baby. We can't change the past, but there's really no sense in worrying to the point where we can't enjoy the future as much as possible. Yes, I've been thinking about this all day. I know how your loving heart gets when it comes to me; you worry constantly about stressing my heart. Baby, you should put some of that focus on you as well, because you have never been beneath me. Please don't ever put yourself dead last on those focuses either, none of us like that coming from anyone else here. As for "making up for" anything, you don't need to. I say that because to "make up for" anything you've done when the past can't be changed would actually be honoring the pain that may have been caused. I love you Tynie, and I hope you understand what I'm trying to say." Blushing as she stares into his eyes, Tynie whispers "Like the back of your head."

"Terry, care to translate what the hell just happened?" Sasha wonders. "Roughly translated, Bobby and Tynie just demonstrated another way to resolve matters between adults so the babies really couldn't catch on to any tension. Those two also just advised you two about wallowing in the past as a couple, and they're absolutely right on that too." Terry remarks.

"Nicely done Terry!" Tynie cheers. "That, was your verification Sasha." TreMarion chuckles. Guiding her up, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie, the twins getting taken to the playpen before anyone eats. Ladies first, the men hang back until Tynie and Sasha are silenced from conversation, munching away. T and TreMarion halt their meal to discuss how everyone that's stayed at Tynie and Bobby's since the break in will be returning home. "Son, I have an idea on that. Relax, eat, and follow my lead." TreMarion requires.

In the middle of their meal, Torea calls Terry's phone, asking to speak with Tynie. Answering it, Bobby hands the phone over to his wife. "What can I do for ya sis?" Tynie poses. Learning Torea wants to alter the arrangements with Bill and Tynie's family given the change with Jakobs, Tynie intrudes "Torea, listen. I heard you're going to be dealing with some major shit in your family. I'm speaking for mine when I say: we don't touch those arrangements with your husband until Friday afternoon at the earliest. It's awesome that you thought of my family like that, but we're not exactly cool with you worrying over us when you just lost your dad. Relax, sis. I'll see to it Bill and his men are compensated. I just learned my father will be obtaining Bill's contact information at a much later date to discuss hiring Bill and his men for the landscaping. Yeah, you heard me right: your family funeral does not change a thing in terms of the deal my family has with your husband. You focus on your family right now, but know this: if you need anything else, you can call us. Torea, it's really no big thing that my family and I wait to clear this. Not after what you and your family are enduring. I'm not trying to be a bitch about it, Torea. I'm trying to relay the depth of my family's ethics code on that one."

"I did not see that coming, thank you so much! Tynie, you weren't a bitch about anything. We'll be in touch." Torea gratifies, hanging up. Returning to her meal, Tynie slides Terry's phone over, TreMarion guessing "She hopes we're alright with that." "Tynie, you've read minds for days now. Everything's good." T considers. Throwing her head back against Bobby's shoulder, Tynie brags "Damn I love the sound of that!" Everyone finishes eating before anything else is discussed, Terry and T cleaning up from it all.

Looking Bobby over, Tynie leans in to boast "You are so sexy. I love what they did with your hair. You look so relaxed now baby." Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby returns "You are so gorgeous, your hair looks great too. We are so relaxed now baby." "Daddy, I think you found this family's new spa." Sasha presumes, pointing to Tynie and Bobby. Ty-Leah whimpers, Sasha leaping to care for her as TreMarion follows Sasha's lead with Bobby Jr. "I'm going to miss having everyone around." Tynie mopes. "Oh Tynie.." Sasha murmurs.

"You're just as entitled to having private time at home as we all are, Tynie. We're not leaving you guys just because we go back to our houses. Relax, we'll all be around each other again soon. Likely not on the days we have those medical appointments, though. Terry and I are still babysitting Monday night, but that's it. I hate to sound like a bastard about that, but until and his staff are through medically testing everyone in the family, it really is best. Which is why I insisted that T and Sasha's household gets theirs done first, on Monday." TreMarion decrees. "You didn't sound like a bastard about anything, Dad. You made a lot of sense with that decision, honestly." T refuses, bringing Terry into the living room with him.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. look over at Tynie, giving Sasha and TreMarion a frumpy look. "It's ok sweeties. Aunt Tynie's alright. We love her; we'll be around as much as we can. PaPa Tre was right though, the family has medical appointments coming up." Sasha consoles. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s expression changes, from frumpy back to smiling, their eyes lighting up in Sasha and TreMarion's view. Terry comes up behind Sasha and TreMarion, sating "Relax angels, everything's OK."

T and Bobby see that first, Tynie going for her pills which were again in Bobby's pocket. Seeing that, Terry rushes a drink to Tynie, the family then watching her pop one of those pills. Pocketing the bottle, Tynie's smile falters, T assuming "Sis, I speak for us all when I say, you really shouldn't feel bad about us seeing you do that. In your own way, you showed us how many pills to get for you should we ever have to. That's really not a bad thing."

Before Tynie can answer that, Terry's phone goes off with the transporters of Tynie and Bobby's property and vehicles from Hawaii on the other end. "I'll meet you outside with a witness in five minutes." Terry howls loud enough for the adults in the room to hear, hanging up. Tynie points to TreMarion, then to Terry, then to the front door before gulping "Please." "No sweat honey." TreMarion relates, Terry leading him outside and securing the house. T sits down beside Sasha, whom wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I just baited the people Terry got off the phone with. After hearing how he answered the call, something told me those bastards weren't exactly on the up and up. I also believe the property they may very well have destroyed came from the beach house that I've got to remind Terry to put up for auction next week. Given the fact it potentially involves a Hawaiian business, with me and Bobby's history regarding those, when my gut spoke, my mind listened." Tynie confesses.

"Baited?" Sasha asks. "Sweetheart, Dad and Terry are the family elders. Dad's a Korean War Vet, too. Terry's a retired and apparently still well connected federal judge. Tynie just set the people who called Terry up on a sting of sorts. She's having their professionalism tested in one of the most extreme ways this side of a lawsuit. Hawaiian businesspeople have screwed Tynie and Bobby every which way but loose in the past, Tynie's just getting them back." T decodes. Pointing to T, Tynie gives a triumphant-and-vindictive smile.

"Society really IS in the shitter if THAT'S what it takes for businesses to respect their clients." Sasha discovers. "Sasha, society may be in the shitter. However, in this family, respect is core. TreMarion, I mean Dad, and Terry knew what Tynie was doing from the second she pointed at them. Something tells me Terry would have ordered what my baby sought out anyway, given the established history of this family getting screwed over and disrespected by businesses." Bobby depicts.

Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie wonders "Hey gorgeous; would you and T mind helping Daddy and Terry with all that shit?" Kissing her cheek in reply, Bobby assures "I was just going to ask T that anyway." Sasha's cheek gets kissed as T and Bobby head outside, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. still resting in the playpen. Half an hour later, the vehicles from Hawaii are parked in the garage, with the men of the family bringing in everything else from Hawaii.

"We won't need to put that beach house up on auction. Soon as I get my hands on the deed, there will be a large check to secure." Terry informs Tynie under his breath. "Talk to Bobby about that one dude." Tynie murmurs. Organizing the boxes of stuff from Hawaii on one side of the doorway, Tynie sees Bobby and Terry discussing the same thing she got told. Ten minutes later, Terry has that deed in hand, running outside to the waiting beach house buyer.

A quick meeting happens, and true to his prediction, Terry winds up running into the house with a large check to secure. Locking up the house, Terry's told by Tynie "Plant that on Bobby for now dude. We as a family are relaxing together for a bit before everyone goes home. Worst case scenario: everyone stays here again tonight so nobody tries to drive while tired. Only in emergencies are people to be driving while even being close to half-awake." Terry nods, and then obeys the instructions, every adult then finding their place to relax in the living room.

Resting across Bobby's lap, Tynie lays her head dead-center between his legs, rolling her neck a couple times. "Ohh damn, it feels so good to relax like this.." Tynie moans through her breath. "I don't mean to intrude on the relaxed tone around here, but I just thought of something. Is it wrong of me to request we go through those boxes another day BEFORE Tynie and Bobby do anything else with them? Ya know, in case something got fucked with that we don't yet know about?" Sasha enquires.

"Actually honey, I asked Bobby to hold off on that until after everything we need to get done next week is handled. By that I mean, also taking care of the P.O. boxes and phone holsters." T confesses. "Shit, is there ANYTHING this family can't get done?!" Tynie queries sarcastically.

"Figure out world peace, eradicate society of disrespect, and understand you sometimes." Terry kids. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. giggle at that, TreMarion translating "Terry, they understand your sense of humor!" "No Daddy, they know their Aunt Tynie has an unusual way with words." Sasha rejects. Tynie's laughing so hard at that exchange that her entire body shakes, Bobby joining her in those for a few moments.

TreMarion goes to take a closer look at the twins, seeing Ty-Leah reach up for him. Tynie's about to leap from Bobby's lap when her Dad brings Ty-Leah over, Terry going to get Bobby Jr. With her namesake in her arms moments later, Tynie sees Ty-Leah reach her left arm back, that hand splaying backwards against Bobby's arm. "I know what you want Babygirl. Give me a minute." Tynie promises, delicately adjusting Ty-Leah's arm so Bobby's upper arm is under the small hand of her namesake. Bobby Jr. reaches back similarly to his sister, except his hand lands squarely on Tynie's breast. "Aww, he's trying to feel my heartbeat." Tynie gasps.

T and Bobby share a look, T accepting "I'm willing to leave it at that." Looking down at Bobby Jr., Bobby smiles, allowing how Tynie took that to serve as his answer too. Ty-Leah crumples part of Bobby's shirt, nuzzling the crook of Tynie's elbow, Tynie worrying "Ohh Babygirl, you want to feel Bobby's heartbeat too." Ty-Leah smiles, Bobby leaning over to kiss her forehead briefly. Tynie does the same with Bobby Jr., the twins smiling broadly as their namesakes' faces start to glow. T gets his phone to take a few pictures, Sasha sitting back and allowing that with a plotting smile. A few clicks of the camera app's shutter heard, Tynie and Bobby switch out holding the babies, Ty-Leah at last being able to feel Bobby's heartbeat. Bobby Jr. stuns the group, curling up in Tynie's arms so her bosom is right by his left cheek.

Petting Bobby Jr.'s curling hair, Tynie whispers "Anytime you need held like this, I'm here." Bobby Jr. smiles, and then starts to relax in her arms. Bobby whispers to Ty-Leah "Whenever you need me, I'm here." Receiving the same reaction, Bobby's face lights up, as does Tynie's. "I'm going to miss being around here so much." Sasha pines. "Sasha, it's alright. We can always come back around here. Trust me on this; after we deal with Dr. Kym's office, everyone will want to relax. We'll still come back here after that though. I already arranged it with Bobby." Terry consoles.

TreMarion checks his phone, realizing he'd left the charger in one of the guest rooms. Ducking away to retrieve that, he also gets Terry's, returning to the family ten minutes later. T and Sasha watch for a few moments as Tynie and Bobby dote over the babies, the latter couple taking the twins to get changed. T kisses Sasha's cheek and follows Tynie and Bobby, folded down playpen in one hand, breast pump in the other arm. Once all that's handled, the three adults with the twins still in Tynie and Bobby's arms rejoin the other family members in the living room. Terry has his charger handed over, TreMarion pocketing his phone charger as Tynie and Bobby hand Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. over to their parents. Sasha has Ty-Leah in her arms, T holding Bobby Jr., when TreMarion gets them a round of sodas. Making sure Tynie got a diet one; TreMarion gives her a worried look.

"Daddy, I'm alright. Bobby's always taken exquisite care of me. Relax." Tynie soothes. Bobby blushes, wrapping his right arm around Tynie, TreMarion vowing "Bobby, you've been a miracle for her." Pecking Bobby's cheek with a kiss, Tynie alters "Daddy, this family's been a miracle for one another." Realizing Tynie spoke the truth; TreMarion proudly smiles, and then goes around opening everyone's sodas.

Terry waits until TreMarion has taken a seat, getting up to provide T and Sasha with the kanga packs for the babies. "I got these out before we left for the spa day, and had them sitting by me since we got back." Terry confesses, strewning those to T and Sasha.

Everyone soon having opened sodas in hand, Terry returns to his spot as TreMarion toasts "We've made it through a lot as a family. Every day I've grown to love you guys more, and I know that's the case with everyone here. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand to learn from us all, being loved as a constant. Everything we've gotten done for our, and their, futures will see to that. Tynie said it best a moment ago: this family's been a miracle for one another." Raising their sodas, every other adult in the room chimes "Amen."

Sipping those as the twins start to fall asleep, Tynie and the adults in the family get to bask in a peace that's been somewhat rare these past few days. Tynie leans into Bobby, halfway splaying herself across his lap, Bobby smiling as she drew closer. As the sodas are finished, Terry cleans up, Tynie and Bobby arising to kiss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead.

Terry and TreMarion see that, rejoining the group for the last time tonight. Kneeling to get the diaperbag, Tynie feels Bobby hold her other hand, T and Sasha getting up off the couch. "We've not.." Sasha starts, witnessing Terry run to the room across from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s. "Yeah, I'm not as fast as Terry." Tynie jokes.

Heading back to the family moments later with T and Sasha's bag on his shoulder, Terry gets told what Tynie claimed. Shaking his head as he laughs, Terry blushes. After that, TreMarion and Terry lead everyone out to their cars, Bobby locking up behind the family. Arriving at T and Sasha's SUV, Terry discovers "I forgot to tell Tynie and Bobby, her car's in the shop until Monday. They're waiting on parts. TreMarion and I also folded all the laundry we did and left it in that room." "Dude, relax. When my car gets done, call us. Bobby and I will just take his car to meet with these four at Dr. Kym's office. By the way, you'll need to text us that address tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, that'll be when the laundry's handled anyway." Tynie resolves. "Consider it done." Terry certifies, opening the back doors of the SUV.

Getting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. situated, Tynie reaches for the diaperbag and the bag T and Sasha used. Loading those into the floorboard, Tynie kisses Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead, Bobby, TreMarion, and Terry following her. As that's done, T comes around with Sasha to hug everyone, Tynie and Bobby halting to secure the back SUV doors.

At last hugging and sharing love with T and Sasha, Terry, Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie see them drive away.

"Tynie, no need for where your mind just went." Terry senses, patting the pocket that holds his phone. "Good enough dude." Tynie agrees, leading TreMarion and Terry back to their cars. One-by-one, the family elders get hugged and drive away, Tynie and Bobby soon finding themselves on the property alone.

Draping one arm around each other, Bobby feels Tynie lean into him some more, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Feel better now baby?" Bobby concerns. "I was about to ask you the same thing." Tynie relents, the two then heading towards the house. Letting her inside first, Bobby locks up before Tynie rises to her toes to kiss him. Wrapping her in his arms tightly, Bobby leans down a bit so his wife's not trying to steady herself on just the tips of her toes.

When they finally do break off the kiss, Tynie leans against Bobby with her head rested dead-center on his chest.

"I'm so glad everything turned out the way it did." Tynie mentions. Stroking her hair lightly, Bobby acclaims "Trust me beautiful, you're not alone in that." Dispelling their current hold, Tynie and Bobby head for the master bedroom as she pets her pockets for the phone. "Everything's good baby, relax." Bobby requests. "With the sexiest man on Earth at my side, anytime!" Tynie elates. Securing and crossing the house from there, Tynie and Bobby hope for the rest of the family's night to be as calm as theirs is right now. Winding up at the bed's edge a while later, Tynie waits until Bobby has the pill bottle and phone set to his end table, the latter item charging.

In a way of easing their minds, Terry, TreMarion, and T send out a text that says "We're home, everything's good. See you guys next week. Love you." Hearing the text alert go off, Tynie plops chest first onto the bed to answer it, sending back confirmation and love. Re-aligning the phone to the charger, Tynie rolls off of the bed prior to disrobing.

The bandage which covered her stitches falls off in that process, Bobby holding up one finger. Covering those stitches a few minutes later, Bobby gets undressed, leading his wife back to bed. Before they go any further, Tynie and Bobby get the jewelry they'd worn put away.

Lying against the mattress side-by-side after that, Tynie rolls so it's easier for her to run a hand down Bobby's entire front. "Sexy, brilliant, brave, loving, protective, and all around the perfect man for me." Tynie brags, permitting her fingers to slowly roam Bobby's body.

Blushing as he enjoys her touches, Bobby gleams "Gorgeous, intelligent, loving, protective, brave, the all-around perfect woman for me."

Feeling her stroke his member, Bobby moans, Tynie loving every second of getting him aroused. Yanking her hand away as the need for his sex nears being too much for her, Tynie slithers atop her husband, essentially backing onto his erection. In place of the typical wailing and moaning, Tynie and Bobby kiss and vow eternal love and desire loud enough for only them to hear. The intimacy is hotter on a level neither experienced before, once the carnal howlings gave way to romantic oaths shared between them. Primal needs aren't all that are being met this time, desires and wishes to be romantic and display their intimate dedication are fulfilled as well. Later on, they come together, rather literally, and instead of yelling one another's names, Tynie and Bobby kiss passionately and collapse against the bed.

Resting with her in his arms, Bobby feels Tynie splay her newly-cut hair against his left pec, centering her cheek to his heartbeat. "Thank you my King, my Bobby-Bear, my world, for everything. I love you so much." Tynie oaths softly. "Thank you my Queen, my Ty-baby, my world, for it all. I love you with all I am." Bobby vows. "Eternally." They say as one, Tynie then relenting an arm to cover the couple up. Noticing how comfortable Tynie is, Bobby's gentle when he guides her to his right side. Tynie rests her head on his right shoulder when that's done, the two being greeted by slumber in moments.

In their houses, Terry and TreMarion don't go to bed right away, both deciding to search and canvass the properties first. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Terry heads for bed and charges his phone before sleeping. TreMarion follows that in his own way, both men hoping that nothing else urgent strikes this weekend.

T and Sasha have the babies in bed by this point, the monitors split between their end tables. Sasha gets the blankets pulled back for them, inviting "I'm waiting for my hero to join me in bed." "I'll not keep you waiting, my angel." T relays, leaping onto his side of the mattress. With a deep kiss, they close out the day, the baby monitors used even though the twins are still in the same room.

As that couple dispels from the affection, Sasha worries "We managed with the babies across the hall at Tynie and Bobby's…" "Tomorrow night we'll give it a shot here, honey. No need to worry, they'll be fine." T plans, receiving a grateful smile and another kiss. Slipping away from that affection, Sasha rests her head on T's shoulder as he pets her hair out of her face. Falling asleep in that pose, Sasha and T both pray for the same thing that ran through every other adult mind in the family: for nothing else urgent to strike this weekend. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have basically no clue as to what's transpired in the past few days, all they know is the family spent a lot of time with them. Peace swirls around everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family tonight, being a welcome guest to their sleeping.

Tomorrow everyone will basically be handling all the household matters that got tossed aside when T and Sasha's home got broken into. As for the meeting with Bill, that's been moved to next Friday, for a damn good reason. They'll not be needed in court against Jakobs, which was gratefully received news all around. Next week is indeed nuts schedule-wise, between medical appointments and tests, and at last getting Bill and his men paid for the remodeling.

The landscaping of T and Sasha's yard has been postponed, Tynie figuring TreMarion would handle that another time. The other reason for that part of the arrangement with Bill to have been delayed is simple: Bill has a lot to handle after going to his father in law's funeral.

This morning started off with Sasha and Tynie's hearts being gravely concerned for losing T and Bobby respectively, TreMarion catching something that needed to be taken care of. In the end, virtually everything that needed resolved was, with only a few more matters to handle. The family wanted to relax and have a good time together, especially after how wild yesterday was for them. In each of their own ways, the people who matter most to Tynie and Bobby have proven one thing true repeatedly as of late:

"The family's been a miracle for one another…"


	139. Ch 139

Title: Attitudes and Pre-Nups

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

T and Sasha have been home for about a day, this being the first time since the break-in, their agenda for today originally entailing caring for the twins as and trying to get their residence in order. "I don't see the point in Tynie and Bobby coming out to our medical appointments, since Dad and Terry are going to be the ones babysitting tomorrow night." T relates. "I do. They want some time with the twins, and to give Terry a way to be ready to protect our legal rights should something go against us at Dr. Kym's. You also know how Tynie is about Daddy working too hard. Seriously T, what made you say that?" Sasha defends.

"Tynie's got those pills to adapt to; I don't want us being an inconvenience to them." T justifies. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are less than a room away, Sasha having the baby monitors clipped to her hips as that debate happens. Before she responds to T's last claim, Sasha calls Terry saying "I hate to do this to you, but I need someone to cover watching the babies. T and I are arguing right now." "That's all you needed to say. I'm out the door now." Terry assures, hanging up.

T overheard that, recalling in a flash what was said regarding the twins being near angry discussions. TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby have no clue about that happening, those three having to handle housework with their phones not right by them.

By the time the events at T and Sasha's strike, Tynie and Bobby have been up for a few hours, finally getting their vacation predominantly cleaned up from. As for TreMarion, he's trying to get his house in order knowing tomorrow night he'll be at Terry's. On a break, Tynie looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes, wondering "Would you think I'm nuts if I told you I just got the feeling the shit's hit the fan somewhere in the family?"

Their phone sat between Tynie and Bobby at the kitchen bar at this moment, him reaching for it. Texting TreMarion, Bobby asks "Do you know of any situations in the family that we don't?" Learning TreMarion didn't have that information; Bobby repeats that text, sending it to Terry this time. "I've been called out to Sasha's. She and T have been arguing and Sasha didn't want the babies around that. Keep this phone by you from this moment on." Terry instructs. Showing that text to Tynie, Bobby sees this sent: "Got it dude. Consider this an emergency. Bill my ass for the traffic tickets of the entire family. You know what I mean by that." Terry's answer "Done. I'll keep you posted."

Instead of pocketing their phone, Tynie calls TreMarion, relating what Terry just told them. "Relax for now, Tynie. Terry will keep us posted. Thank you for telling me though." TreMarion insists, sharing love before he hangs up. At last pocketing their phone, Tynie plans "Ya know what? We've done enough for today. Something just told me the others will be by later, and it won't be pretty. Once we get everything folded, we're done until Terry proves my hunch wrong. If Terry proves my hunch right, we deal with the rest later." Leaning in for a kiss, Bobby whispers "You read my mind."

On T and Sasha's front stoop, Terry stands waiting to be let in. Sasha opens their home to him, T sitting with the twins in his arms in a recliner. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have been fed, burped, and changed by this point, now they're resting. Sasha closes and locks the front door prior to asking "So T, care to tell Terry about how you're using the medical tests we have tomorrow to perpetually phase Bobby and Tynie completely out of our babies' lives? Care to explain how you're blaming Tynie being a diabetic and the fact she's gone through hell with that for what you're trying to pull?!" Hearing that, Terry sneers "T, You BEST answer the woman!"

T gives Sasha a stunned look, only to be taunted "Oh, you can run off at the mouth about what I asked when we're alone, but you can't back your actions when I have a witness... Is that it?!"

"No, that's not it. I'm not trying to go against family plans or phase anyone out of our babies' lives. I didn't know that's how you took my idea about not having Tynie and Bobby watch the babies when we're at the doctors' office. I only said that because Terry and Dad are watching the babies tomorrow night, and I wanted to give Tynie time to adapt to her pills." T debates. "You're trying to impede upon Tynie and Bobby's rights to medical privacy, on top of basically doing as Sasha described. Seriously?!" Terry growls. "I didn't know that's how it would be taken." T mutters.

"You do now. This better never happen again. In fact, only in absolute emergencies are family plans to be altered. Should an emergency strike, I will be the one to alter the plan or appoint someone to do so in my place. You forget what I have to my name, T. I'm staying until this is resolved with the entire family." Terry orders.

Sasha leads Terry to the couch, taking Ty-Leah into her arms before sitting right next to Terry. T's about to object to that; when Sasha states "I don't believe in sitting to close to someone with whom I've argued, until I'm calm. Never have. Not only that, you do not own me T. I can sit wherever I damn well please."

Terry heard that, calling TreMarion to mandate "Tynie's covering traffic tickets. You get to Sasha's IMMEDIATELY!" TreMarion agrees and hangs up, then calls Bobby saying "Get to Sasha's. ASAP. Terry will explain when you get there." "Done." Bobby chimes, then rushing Tynie out the door. Tynie's pills made it to Bobby's pocket on the way out, the house getting secured as they run across the property. TreMarion and Bobby are soon driving like maniacs to Sasha's, Tynie mumbling "I hate it when my senses are right sometimes. The only difference is the location of the family meet-up."

Not even twenty minutes later, Bobby and TreMarion are parking at Sasha's, Tynie leading the way inside. As they're let in by Terry, whom left the couch upon seeing the cars in the driveway, Tynie catches the hurt and anger in Sasha's eyes. Tapping Bobby's shoulder, Tynie plots "Sasha and I got the babies from here. You and Daddy do whatever Terry tells you. Anything claimed by you, Terry, and Daddy automatically covers me and Sasha." Terry heard that, advising as he secured the house "You two heard the woman."

Moments later, Sasha sees Tynie gather Ty-Leah into her arms, Sasha taking Bobby Jr. from T, as TreMarion retrieves and hands over the diaper bag. Looking Sasha dead in the eyes, Tynie insists "Follow me." Sasha nods, the two ladies immediately taking the babies into their room. Closing that door behind them, Sasha and Tynie lay the babies into the bassinets. After that, Sasha spills the beans about what hit before everyone got called.

"Sista, listen. You did right by calling someone out. If T EVER drops me or Bobby's name like that again: you call us first. I know you wanted backup, and I love you for worrying about my being bothered, but for THAT: It's not a problem." Tynie offers. "T's been a jerk today sista. I swear I didn't know you'd come running like that, not after the pills." Sasha replies.

"Listen. We're family, you'd come running for my ass. As for T being a jerk, the men in the family are starting to set him straight. Chances are, I'll be leaping into that sometime while we're here. Promise me you'll call us out if T does this shit again. Let him stay with the babies, they love him. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need a father, and apparently T needs a few lessons. It's OK sista, it'll get fixed. Just never think you got to deal with T being a dickwad alone." Tynie returns, holding her arms open.

Sasha falls into Tynie's embrace, stammering "I don't promise that. I swear it. Promises can be broken." Consoling Sasha, Tynie's mind rages as her heart prays the men of the family really do begin to set T straight.

In T and Sasha's living room, Terry explains what he was told by Sasha, sparing no details. TreMarion intrudes "You mean to tell me T was trying to hide behind his definition of convenience while basically using a bottle of pills to attempt disallowing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being involved with their namesakes? You're also trying to tell me T's acting like he's Sasha's master and the family plans mean nothing to him?" Terry nods twice, answering while simultaneously checking his own rage. Bobby wonders "Where the hell do you get off trying that T?!" Terry howls, breaking his own silence "That's what I want to know!"

"I didn't know this would be the end result of my altering a family plan. I'm not trying to be anyone's master, nor am I trying to phase anybody out of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s lives. My definition of convenience was involved, because I was trying to make the hand-off of the twins for Dad and Terry's babysitting simpler. I had no clue this would come of that idea." T rationalizes.

Bobby shoves TreMarion out of the way, then Terry, getting right up in T's face to threaten "You listen to me right now! You have no right deciding what's simple for my wife and I! You do NOT own Sasha, Tynie, Dad, Terry, or anyone else! We had this all lined up, you even consented to it! I don't care about your explanation because to me all it sounds like is you covering your ass now that we've got you cornered! You KNOW Tynie and Sasha are abuse survivors, T! You just re-opened every last one of their emotional scars, and made new ones! I am NOT happy about that! If you EVER pull THIS SHIT again: I WILL beat the fuck out of you!"

Terry and TreMarion then stumble to regain their footing, chiming together "We won't stop him, either." Turning to Terry and TreMarion, Bobby nearly apologizes when TreMarion refutes "You acted on gut instinct. You took what T did as a direct threat against your wife and her sister. I'll say that before anyone else I have to. As will Terry." Terry agrees "You heard the man, Bobby."

T gulps, discovering just what he'd done to the family without another word. "T, just so you know: whatever TreMarion claims on Tynie and Bobby's names while I have this PRIVATE discussion with Bobby has already been consented." Terry mandates. Bobby nods, then being led away from T and TreMarion, only to wind up in the master bedroom with that door closed. Not even five minutes later, Tynie and Sasha look over their shoulders, catching two of the four men in the family in the next room, the ladies saying nothing at first.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fast asleep in their bassinets at this moment, Tynie taking a baby monitor off of Sasha's hip. "This time, you follow me Tynie." Sasha relays. Nodding, Tynie soon finds herself in a meeting with Bobby and Terry. "Terry, I want T to be involved with the babies because legally he is their father. I also want it so Daddy, Sasha and the babies get a shit ton more than T does in a worst case scenario with me and Bobby. If we have to re-do our wills entirely, Bobby and I have no problem paying you rather handsomely to make it happen. We're still hosting the wedding, but I'm asking that you get Daddy to be armed that day. Since Bobby and I were slated to watch the babies, I don't want us packing heat too. Tell me you know why I went there." Tynie declares.

"TreMarion won't need to be armed that day. Tynie, you and Bobby are NOT paying me to re-do your wills. We'll deal with that between medical appointments after Monday. You're right about T being involved with the babies, too. Bobby and I aren't leaving until you ladies are totally calm. TreMarion has T covered for now." Terry refutes. Tynie steps aside, requesting "Console Sasha baby. She needs it more than I do. Terry, I am NOT leaving Daddy to handle T alone. Get my drift?" "Like the back of your head." Terry assures, watching Tynie aim to leave the master bedroom.

Taking the baby monitor off Tynie's side and opening the master bedroom door at the same time, Terry witnesses Tynie race from the room. When the master bedroom door's closed again, Terry, Bobby, and Sasha don't hear the conversation in the living room.

"T, you're one lucky son-of-a-bitch right now, I hope you realize that! So help me whatever fuckin' God you believe in: should our family EVER be put through THIS SHIT again.. I'm first in line to kick your ass! Do I make myself clear?!" Tynie commands. "Crystal." T gulps, throwing his hands up into the air.

Tynie then hurries back to the master bedroom, TreMarion remaining with T in the living room. Tapping Terry on the shoulder as she kicks the master bedroom door shut, Tynie restates everything that was said to T. Leaning back so Tynie's ear is lined up to his lips; Terry whispers "You read my mind." Curtly nodding, Terry receives a breeze by Tynie going to check on the twins.

"What, may I ask, happened in the living room a few moments ago?" Sasha poses with Bobby still holding her. "Roughly translated: If T ever tries this shit again, the only person in the family NOT slated to kick his ass is you, Sasha. You and whomever isn't fighting T at the moment will be caring for the babies in another room." Terry answers. Bobby looks at Sasha, whom resounds "T put this on himself. I have no problem consenting to this plan in writing. I want to, actually. After what T's done today, I consider that document our pre-nup, on the condition we leave out what you all said about the wills. TRUST ME." Tynie, Terry and Bobby all concur "Done." Terry then requires "Bobby, you keep Sasha and Tynie in here with the babies. I need to take care of something." Yanking the baby monitor off of Terry's side, Tynie sees him out of the master bedroom.

Shutting that door behind him, Terry goes to TreMarion's side, stipulating "T, everything you've heard mentioned on other people's names has already been fully consented. We did that to show you the majority of the aftermath of your actions against the family. There is one more piece of business to handle. Sasha wants a pre-nup, and I already know what she wants in it. Refuse the terms of the pre-nup: Sasha FULLY recants a desire to marry you before taking you through the family courts for visitation and child support. I've just been informed and requested to educate you."

"Soon as I can get to my laptop, you can draw that up and print it off. Thing is, we don't have a notary in this house." T retorts. "We do have a retired federal judge with a still-active law license, though." TreMarion counters. "Alright." T concedes, heading to get his laptop. In T's absence, TreMarion nearly apologizes when Terry refuses "No need. Trust me." TreMarion nods, and then sits back. Five minutes later, T returns, handing Terry his laptop.

TreMarion pulls T over, saying under his breath "I'm signing that as a witness, as are Bobby and Tynie. We're also getting copies of that document. Just so ya know." "Fine with me." T consents, watching TreMarion whisper that to Terry. Terry shortly nods, then returns to cutting what Sasha considered the "pre-nup."

Tynie goes to get Bobby, her, and Sasha drinks, only to get continually obstructed by T upon her arrival in the living room. "Terry, T's affecting my diabetes!" Tynie howls, balling up fists. "He's got three seconds to change that before you kick his ass here and now! That's self-defense given the mitigating circumstances, so you CANNOT be criminally charged for it either!" Terry commands.

Two seconds later, T jumps out of Tynie's way, TreMarion rushing him. "Don't even say it, T. Terry was absolutely right. Whatever has gotten into you better fuckin' leave, because if it doesn't: I'll claim defense of self and family before landing your ass in the hospital!" TreMarion barks. Terry's typing away, adding the lines TreMarion used to Sasha's pre-nup, after re-wording them. Tynie hears all that, rushing the drinks she got to the master bedroom.

Serving Bobby, Tynie sets Sasha's aside, securing the master bedroom door afterwards. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get doted on by the ladies, Bobby keeping watch over all of them as he sips his drink. Soon as Sasha and Tynie have the babies in their bassinets; Sasha poses "Sista, would it be OK if Bobby held me again?"

Tynie implores "Baby, come here." Setting his drink down, Bobby comes to Tynie's side, getting Sasha pointed to him. "I know you have no idea what's gotten into T. Nobody does, but I'm damn certain there's a pathway to get that bullshit out of him. Trust me Sista, T KNOWS he fucked up. Bobby, Daddy, and I are getting copies of the proof.. I mean the pre-nup. I'll see to that. You let Bobby hold you and cry all ya want. You need to." Tynie requires. Sasha complies, Bobby's chest soon getting inundated with tears. Tynie goes for her drink, gulping it down while reaching for her pill bottle.

Obtaining that, she does a dose, and then pockets the bottle. Putting her glass down, Tynie hears the master bedroom door getting knocked on. Opening that, TreMarion enters then cracks the door. Sasha repeats what Tynie said about "getting copies of the pre-nup," only to be told by TreMarion "Yeah, I beat Tynie to that one. Terry's working on it right now, and giving T a piece of his mind. I've been sent in here to keep eyes on you all." Looking up into Bobby's eyes, Sasha whimpers "I can't believe I brought this all on you guys. You've been through enough this past week."

"You did no wrong Sasha. In fact, I'm sending Dad to Terry to let him know T's got you believing you're at fault. Dad will know where to take that message. Trust me." Bobby alters. Without a word, TreMarion honors Bobby's plan, with Tynie standing by the master bedroom door.

Tynie moves from the doorway softly, only to wind up toying with Sasha's hair. "Listen honey, Bobby's right. You've done no wrong, this is ALL on T. Relax, we got you and the babies covered. T's going to get his, though. I know what Bobby meant about Daddy taking a message. Believe me Sasha, T's not going to like what he'll most likely be signing. Hell, I bet Terry made more than one ultimatum out of the pre-nup. I would have if I was him." Tynie attests. "She means we would." Bobby amends. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. start to whimper before Sasha can respond, Tynie leading Bobby and Sasha in the twins' direction.

Less than five minutes later, Tynie has Ty-Leah in her arms, soothing "It's OK little mama. Uncle Terry, PaPa Tre, and Daddy are just having a talk. We're alright Babygirl." Releasing Sasha from his embrace, Bobby gets Bobby Jr. in his arms. "It's ok little man. Uncle Terry, PaPa Tre, and Daddy are just talking. We're Ok." Bobby consoles. Sasha knows exactly why the depth of truth wasn't told to the babies, smiling proudly at how Tynie and Bobby covered the situation.

The babies smile as their namesakes hold them, Sasha finally going for her drink. Tynie walks around the master bedroom with Ty-Leah in her arms, whispering love. Bobby sits on the edge of the bed with Bobby Jr. in his embrace, doing the same as his wife. Sasha pets her son's hair, her noticing "You've got your Uncle Bobby's curls, little man."

Tynie soon joins them, discovering "You've got my wild and straight hair, little mama." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. giggle at that, the adults in the room finally enjoying happiness by hearing those.

In the living room, Terry has the pre-nup ready to print, going through the laptop's menu to make multiple copies. Having that document worded in a way to where only the family knows the actual translation, Terry hits the print button. TreMarion later hears the printer going off, heading to retrieve the papers and deliver them to Terry.

Handing Terry a pen he found by the printer, TreMarion inquires "Legally speaking, does T have the right to question the verbiage of this document?" "I already know what's in it. I've been given a crash course. I don't need to question it." T rescinds. "Well, that answers that." Terry accepts. TreMarion nods, and then goes to get Bobby, Sasha, Tynie and the babies out of the master bedroom. Meeting up with the remainder of the family, TreMarion sees to it Sasha and Tynie have the twins secured in the kanga pouches, with Bobby carrying the diaper bag.

Following them out of the master bedroom, TreMarion decides silently to head for clearing from the drinks. Tynie leans into Sasha's ear, softly advising "Terry totally re-worded the pre-nup. Consider it him legally covering every ass in this house aside from T's. Trust me." "I figured that anyway." Sasha promises.

Bobby and TreMarion share a glance, TreMarion verifying "Tynie didn't lie about that." That sect of the family overtaking the furniture in the living room minutes later, excluding TreMarion, T's basically left to the recliner again.

TreMarion silently clears from the drinks before rejoining the group, rendering himself able to hear this conversation. "Terry I have one question, is there any way we can have some fun as a family when this shit's over?" Sasha asks. "That depends on how long this shit, as you say, will take to be entirely resolved. We have medical appointments coming up tomorrow, and I'd rather not be up late the night before I babysit. Also, I'd prefer it if this laptop gets put away before something happens that isn't covered by a warrantee or insurance. Tynie's been right every time she's worried about that." Terry resolves, then seeing T go to put that item away. Sasha uncovers as her fiancée crosses the room "That's entirely reasonable Terry."

Splaying the multiple copies of Sasha's pre-nup to the coffee table, Terry sees Tynie be the first one to sign as a witness. Bobby and TreMarion tail Tynie in that, Sasha signing just before Terry does. Amazingly, when the ladies leaned forward to sign those papers, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. weren't disturbed enough to complain. T resumes being with the group, Terry shoving a pen in his face, as those papers await T's signature. Not keeping the family waiting long for his signature, T resumes his place in the recliner, as Sasha and Tynie are flanked by TreMarion and Bobby.

Terry goes to the other recliner, giving T quite the death-stare with every step. Petting her pockets for the phone, Tynie sees Bobby hand that device over. Texting Terry, Tynie adjudicates "If T decides to explain what the fuck got into him today, we don't stop him. Beyond that, those documents go home with Bobby and I. We'll keep them in our safe. Got me?" Knowing in a flash why Tynie said that in the manner she chose, Terry replies "You mind reader." Ty-Leah hears the text alert, which startles her, Tynie urgently soothing "It's ok Babygirl. Uncle Bobby forgot to tone down the sound volumes on my phone. You're OK."

Taking their phone from his wife, Bobby changes the sound volumes as he promises to Ty-Leah "You're ok sweetie." "Hell, it could happen." TreMarion commends, shooting an evil look T's way. T glances around the room, learning in a hurry that TreMarion and Terry aren't the only ones to have shot T a dirty look.

Tynie changes the entire plan on a dime, explaining "Sasha, please listen. Bobby and I have been together for just under a few years. Don't think every day is going to be parties and chocolate. Let your heart fall for T, but keep your mind sharp. I do that to Bobby all the damn time, as he does me. Allow T to explain himself, but if you have doubts as to his remarks, don't feel bad about seeking an outside view. By that I mean, if you and T discuss something and one of his answers doesn't feel right to you, call me, Daddy, Terry, or Bobby one. We'll be glad to give you our viewpoint. Considering we're all family, nobody here has to say those offers are reversed. However, nobody in this family will stand for being deceived or otherwise mistreated in any way again. I'd rather take a late-night call from a relative to give advice or a place to vent than have something... Worse... Happen. Everyone in this room knows what I'm not saying. Well, every adult that is."

T realizes in a second just what Tynie was implying, his jaw dropping just as fast. "Yeah, YOU got her thinking that way T. Are you proud of yourself?!" TreMarion grumbles. T mumbles "No." After hearing that, Sasha administers "Far as I care, this matter's resolved. We've got a plan, and the written proof to back it. We're already here together, so as of right now: we're relaxing as much as we can. Just because I'm saying it's time to relax, that DOES NOT mean I'm altogether too happy with T right now. In light of that, any and all affections T desires from me are halted until such time as I calm down some. I ask that every other adult in this room honors my wishes."

"T's in the doghouse. Frankly I don't blame ya in the least Sasha. Nobody else does either. By the way, I LOVE how you put that!" Tynie understands. T gets out of the recliner, going to retrieve the playpen, not saying word one as he crosses the house. Setting the playpen up nearer Terry, Tynie and Bobby five minutes later, T goes back to the recliner he'd been sitting in. "I know why he did that. The recliner T's in doesn't close right, the leg-rest is out of alignment. It'd actually be cheaper and less dangerous just to replace that damn thing. I just caught that when T got up a few moments ago. Roughly translated: Terry, on this one: STAND DOWN." Tynie clarifies. "Got it." Terry consents.

"We deal with that getting replaced AFTER the medical tests, P.O. boxes are obtained, and any other legal matters for the family Terry's yet to resolve are concluded. The twins are to be away from that recliner until such a point." TreMarion plots. "Deal." T and Sasha say in the same second. Ty-Leah rests her head on Tynie's bosom, smiling as Tynie's heartbeat pounds in her ear. "She's got the right idea." Tynie praises, scooting closer to Bobby. Bobby Jr. rolls his head against Bobby's chest, smiling too, as the adults in the room follow suit and begin to kick back. Sasha starts to miss being affectionate with T, giving her fiancée a mopey look. "I must make up how I hurt you somehow baby. Come here.." T requests.

Heading to T's side, Sasha sees the recliner being closed, noticing that Tynie spoke the truth about the leg-rest. "I know we've been hurtful to each other, honey. I don't want anyone injured because of that damn thing. I'm going to kiss you, and then I'm asking Terry and Bobby to get that recliner the fuck out of here." Sasha premeditates. TreMarion goes to hold Bobby Jr., taking that kanga pouch with him. "Slight change in plans. Bobby's not medically cleared for that kind of thing after the knee surgery. He'll be holding Ty-Leah. Terry, you and I got this." Tynie counters, Bobby taking Ty-Leah as that statement ends.

T and Sasha briefly kiss, T halting "Tynie, hold it. No dishonor intended, but I'd rather be the one to help Terry with that. The recliner we're ridding of is mine, and you've already done enough." "Bullshit dude. I'm getting the doors for you two." Tynie amends. Terry and T have the recliner in their grasp within moments, Tynie rushing to keep her promise with the doors.

Twenty minutes later, those three return to the others in the family, Tynie leading the way. Sitting beside Bobby in minutes after that, Tynie smiles for the first time in a couple hours. Sasha goes to T's side worrying "Baby, did you hurt yourself doing that?" Tynie immediately launches from the couch as that inquiry ceases, aiming to ask Terry the same thing. Terry nods and winces, Tynie then instructing "Lay out on the floor, stomach down. I got you covered dude. After all you've done today; this is the least I can do."

Complying, Terry sees Tynie kneel to his right, and start a massage. "I normally do these massages only for Bobby. I hope it's understood this isn't an attempt at infidelity." Tynie concerns. "Everything's fine honey." Bobby assures. TreMarion and Bobby overtake caring for the babies, giving Sasha a chance to offer T a massage too. "I may not be as good as Tynie at this…" Sasha worries. "Relax beautiful, Tynie already said she'd advise you. Consider that part of the deal." T soothes, lying out on the floor stomach down. Tynie's made it halfway down Terry's back when that conversation happens, Terry howling in pain. "It's ok dude. I got this." Tynie promises, chopping that area of Terry's back with the sides of her hands. "From now on, Terry and Daddy DO NOT handle any removing furniture. We deal with that amongst ourselves with those two watching the twins." Tynie dictates.

Terry's massaged from his neck to his waist by this time, commending "Bobby, you're one lucky man. You get massages like this all the time. Tynie, this has been AMAZING." "Dude, I'm not done yet." Tynie laughs, continuing the massage. "By the way dear, about the furniture removal: you have a deal." Bobby procures. Sasha's trying to match Tynie's massage style, stumbling through that attempt.

"Sista, relax. Don't try to rush through the massage. It's taken me YEARS to get this good, so you don't need to worry about not being perfect at it right now." Tynie refuses. "Last I knew sweetheart, you and I have forever." T intervenes. "We do, honey. We do." Sasha swears, soon after finding her own tempo for the massage. "There ya go sis. Have your own way." Tynie applauds. Terry's relaxed moments after the massage ends, Tynie assisting him off the floor. Sasha follows with T, both couches being overtaken minutes later.

Bobby Jr. reaches out for Tynie, TreMarion bringing him over and strapping the kanga pouch to Tynie's abdomen. Taking a deep breath, Tynie starts to relax, Bobby Jr. batting her chest with his tiny hand as his right cheek rests on her bosom. Gazing down on him, Tynie does it again, obtaining the same response. "What is it little man?" Tynie worries. Bobby Jr. lays his head to Tynie's breast, unfurling his fingers as widely as he could. "We really shouldn't keep them in those kanga pouches for too much longer." Sasha frets. Tynie delicately pulls Bobby Jr. from his, seeing Bobby do the same with Ty-Leah, TreMarion going in to remove the kanga pouches entirely.

Cradling Bobby Jr. in her arms, Tynie wonders under her breath "You comfy now, sweetie?" Shaking his head slightly, Bobby Jr. resumes resting his cheek to Tynie's chest, only smiling when that's done. Ty-Leah basically follows her brother's moves, Sasha and T mentioning "Someone really should get a picture." Terry eludes "I'm all over that." Retrieving his phone, everyone sees Terry's remarks acted on in mere minutes. Sasha waits until Terry has his phone pocketed before checking to see if the babies were hungry.

"I'll be right here when you're done sweetie. No worries." Tynie promises, hearing Bobby Jr. start to cry. Ty-Leah's held while her brother eats, Tynie taking Bobby Jr. back to burp him when it's time. Once Ty-Leah's being fed, Tynie leans against Bobby with his namesake in her arms. Sasha later burps Ty-Leah, wondering "Daddy, could you ready the playpen for the babies' nap?"

TreMarion handles that right away, assuring "Sasha, you don't need to ask us to do stuff for the babies. We'll cover it no matter what." One at a time, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are changed, and then laid into the playpen for their nap. "I don't know why I keep asking dumb questions." Sasha releases. "Don't worry babe, everything's taken care of." T consoles, quickly wrapping his arms around Sasha.

"T's right on that one sis. Besides, ya can't learn if ya don't ask. Hell, sometimes you can't even communicate." Tynie overrides, wrapping Bobby in her arms. Terry finds the kanga pouches are next to him, stacking them one atop the other before doing the same with the papers. "Dude, plant those on me. Bobby and I have the safe; we're using it for the family." Tynie mandates. Obeying, Terry recounts "We as a family thank you two for that. It spares us the risk of that bank requiring more trust than we're willing to give." "Speaking of that dude, can you do us all a massive favor?" Tynie implies. "Certainly." Terry attests, taking his phone into another room.

"Look y'all, I got Terry on that now based entirely on a hunch that hit me like a train wreck when Terry said that about trusting the bank. We as a family may have other legal business come up after the medical tests, and I sure as hell don't want some banker to jack with our financials while we're handling those medical appointments. I know we agreed to cross that bridge fully when we bumped into it, but my heart told me to run my mouth at that second." Tynie elaborates. "Given this family's history with banks, nobody here blames you." T and Sasha reply as one.

Terry takes about an hour on the phone, returning to the family with an announcement "Tynie, your gut calls have been amazing lately. Thing is, this time... You were off. Anything else you've claimed about legal business was true though." "Sweet." Tynie chirps. T discovers the babies' last outfits and diapers are still in the room, getting up to correct that without speaking. "That was my fault dude." Tynie admits. "It's ok sis. You've already done enough." T refers.

Resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, Tynie proclaims "God am I ever glad that entire situation's pretty much handled." A few minutes later, T goes back to the family, questioning "Do you all want me to make something to eat or order it?" "We've had a lot of take-out lately dear." Sasha recalls. "Yes honey." T concedes, ducking into the kitchen. Terry arises to join T in that room, considering "I'm doing this to give the ladies time to relax. TreMarion and Bobby have the babies covered."

Sasha and Tynie share a look, TreMarion certifying "I like how the man thinks." Sasha confesses "I've been worried about the medical tests, and not just for me and T. I don't want the babies to lose Daddy, Bobby, Tynie, or Terry either. I've tried to push those worries out of my mind, but I can't. I've been really sensitive because of them, too. I feel bad for having you all called out on a day that was meant for everyone's relaxation. Thing is, I'd have felt worse if T and I kept arguing around the babies." "Sasha, you've done no wrong. Everyone's concerned about those tests, for that very reason. I hate to say it, but we can only deal with what comes down the pike. Everything's handled otherwise, and whatever's not will be." TreMarion regards.

In the kitchen Terry gives T a dirty look, and then admonishes "Legally and technically speaking, TreMarion did not lie. Anyone with a beating heart and a brain in their skull would have the concerns and sensitivities Sasha possesses right now. Tynie's with her on those too, believe me." "I do." T chimes, resuming his half of creating the meal in silence.

Twenty minutes passes before T leads Terry towards the others, those two delivering the meal before T goes to Sasha's side. Tynie and Sasha head for the meal first, with TreMarion and Terry taking over watch on the twins. As the ladies finish their part of the meal, one-by-one the men follow their lead. When T's finished, Tynie goes to hold Ty-Leah, Sasha going to embrace Bobby Jr. Terry finishes next, TreMarion and Bobby behind him.

"I don't want any internal family rifts, but I also don't want T to think we're going to quickly forgive him for this. I don't know how to plan handling that either." Tynie confesses. "Before you wonder T, I know exactly why Tynie went there. In marriage, there will be disagreements. We're parents too, T. The babies do not need to learn that in certain situations a man's actions are to be forgiven right off. I do not desire for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to take that message to heart, because to me: that's nothing more than a form of both emotional and mental abuse. We've never wanted the babies to believe actions of anyone will define them and that's just what those types of abuse do to some degree. As for handling how you're forgiven, since it happened to me first, I decide. You won't know when I've made that decision, and any attempts to find out will only serve to drag out my contemplation time. The rest of the family will be told when that happens, by me. If they get a message that doesn't sound like me, they'll ask. I say that because I also believe that's what they'd request if anyone else had this happen." Sasha declares.

"What Sasha said is absolutely correct. It also serves you right T." Bobby affirms. "As the family's retired attorney, I can assure you: Every plan Sasha's had regarding resolving this matter is on solid legal ground." Terry adds. "Trust me T. Tynie and I are with them on this one." TreMarion applies, pointing to Terry and Bobby. Scoffing a breath, T goes around clearing from the meal. "Daddy, exactly how fast can you and Terry take the babies into their room and lock the door?" Tynie wonders. Terry and TreMarion leap into action, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. getting raced to the back of the house minutes after Tynie asks that. "Sasha, Honey.. You two stay put." Tynie requires. Before they can answer her, Tynie's heading for the kitchen and T's side. Tapping T on the shoulder a few minutes later, Tynie full-on clocks him with a right cross, howling "Consider that your final warning."

Spinning on her toes, Tynie goes to return to the living room, leaving T to finish cleaning up. "You have a MEAN right cross, Tynie!" Sasha cheers. "Ya want to know the fucked up part? That wasn't even my strongest punch!" Tynie returns. "She's serious, by the way." Bobby advises, seeing Sasha's jaw drop. Feeling his right jaw, T overhears that, intending under his breath "Note to self duly made."

T goes back to the couches, sitting beside Sasha pensively. "I take it you got the hint now, T." Tynie implies angrily. Sullenly, T nods, not speaking. "Good." Bobby, Sasha and Tynie growl simultaneously. Going for their phone, Tynie sees Terry's got left behind.

Kissing Bobby's cheek, she darts in the direction of the master bedroom, knowing the babies' room is connected. As soon as she's let in, Tynie taps TreMarion on the shoulder, planning through her teeth "Very quickly and very quietly inform Terry that I had to clock T to get our point across. Speaking of crosses, I used my right without full power.. THIS TIME. Translate that for Terry too." TreMarion nods, then leans into Terry's ear to restate what Tynie told him, adding the translation she desired.

Terry flinches his chin in a short nod, the three then taking the babies towards their mother and father. As they overtake the remaining furniture, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get handed over to Sasha and T.

"I know today's been high-tension for the most part, and can only hope you all will help should we need it in terms of getting the babies calmed from picking up on the stress. As for what I witnessed in Terry and Daddy's absence: Does the phrase Tynie took T's reaction to our latest discussion as his way of not only recanting his part of every arrangement we've made in the past month, but also implying an intent to further the high-tension nature of today's meeting to the extremes explain it?" Sasha expounds. "Rather well actually." Terry and TreMarion certify together.

"Sometimes I hate when I can pick up on things. I just got a sense that T's about to play the "poor me" card. Everything that's transpired today which can even remotely be against T, he's done to himself. Nobody here wanted to take matters that far, but T's actions and attitudes backed us against that wall. I don't know about the rest of you, but I think it's high-time we shelve this discussion in its entirety and rely on the pre-nup's verbiage as our pathway to handling this situation should it arise again. I say that entirely in the name of keeping Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. the hell away from a continuance of a high-tension situation." Tynie intervenes.

"I'm right with you on that one, Tynie!" Sasha affirms. Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion are about to respond when T intrudes "If it's alright with you guys, I'm with Tynie on this too. She just made several damn good points." "It's fine with us." Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion accept, one right after the other. Bobby takes Tynie's right hand into his, checking for injury, finding nothing obviously wrong in minutes. "I'd punt Satan's testicles into God's nose for a bourbon double right about now." Tynie grumbles.

Every man winces at that analogy; Terry and TreMarion getting up to make every adult except Sasha a round of that drink. Sasha's drink is entirely different, and not solely due to her breastfeeding. Terry guesses what beverage perks Sasha right up, crafting it as TreMarion handles Terry and Tynie's drinks. Aiding TreMarion with the rest of the drinks, Terry winds up carrying them all on a tray towards the family. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper again, Tynie leaping to hold Bobby Jr. as Bobby takes Ty-Leah. "I know what'll calm you down little man." Tynie promises, aligning Bobby Jr.'s head against her chest.

Ty-Leah curls up in Bobby's arms, only to be delicately stretched out in that embrace. "You really are just like your Auntie." Bobby whispers. Ty-Leah gives Bobby a bit of a frumpy look, soon hearing "That's not a bad thing sweetheart." "You're just like your Uncle Bobby. That's not a bad thing though." Tynie alludes, catching the smile across Bobby Jr.'s face.

T attempts moving closer to Sasha, his moves getting matched one-by-one. "I know you haven't totally forgiven me, baby. I was wondering, can you and I slowly reconcile from this?" T worries. Sasha goes for broke, kissing T passionately in place of verbally answering that question. "Something tells me THAT was a yes." Tynie senses, laughing. Sasha reaches back, pointing dead-on at Tynie, obtaining this warning from Bobby "T, you've started the reconciling. Don't mess up now dude." Settling the drinks to the coffee table, TreMarion and Terry proclaim "God, I'm glad that's over." Sitting down with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their arms, Tynie and Bobby respond "We are too."

Bobby Jr.'s little hand surfs Tynie's bosom, resting just above her heartbeat. "Oh my God, he's worried about me!" Tynie gasps, then seeing Bobby Jr. halfway nod. "Little man, I'm ok. We're all good. You don't need to worry that precious mind anymore." Tynie vows. Bobby Jr. pulls his hand back slowly, resting it just under his chin. Ty-Leah hears that, following her brother's moves perfectly. "That's right Angel, your Aunt Tynie spoke for us all." Bobby assures softly. "Those two are going to learn, Tynie has a tendency to do that!" Sasha kids, her and T having broken off the kiss already. "Like I'm the only one!" Tynie retorts.

The twins rest happily in their namesake's arms, T and Sasha being the first to go for their drinks. "I hope you like it Sasha. I didn't get you alcohol because I want that cleared with the doctor before I make you those kinds of drinks." Terry concerns.

"Terry, you've been a wonder to this family since you first found out we existed, to paraphrase Tynie. Relax man, your reasons are respectable." T infers. "I'm not the mama bear of the family, but I still basically get quoted.. Wow!" Tynie discovers. "That, is because you tend to out-speak the rest of us. I'll freely admit, on that one: myself included." Terry relinquishes.

T and Sasha set their drinks down, aiming to get Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. placed in the playpen so Bobby and Tynie can sip from theirs. "You had nothing to worry about Terry." Sasha eludes, smiling like an idiot. One at a time, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get brought over to and placed in the playpen, Tynie and Bobby reaching for their drinks afterwards.

T sees Bobby Jr. reaching out for Tynie, soothing "Little man, we're really OK. Relax." "I don't think that's what he was trying to tell you." Sasha taunts. Leaning into the playpen, T oaths "You two aren't losing any relationships with anyone. Please relax and believe Daddy on this." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. roll to their backs, smiling and holding hands, T deeming that his answer as he stands back up.

Trying to guide Sasha to the couch by placing a hand on the small of her back, T fears his move will get refused. Sasha stuns the whole room, grabbing T's arm and draping herself under it. "I love you T." Sasha murmurs. "I love you too Sasha." T responds, his tone reeking of remorse.

A pang of heartbreak strikes Tynie, Bobby catching it all over her face as the drink she was nursing gets set down. "I'm conflicted right now guys. Part of me wants to forgive T, given the fact we have everything arranged. Another part of me wants to cry while I kick back waiting for this to happen again. It broke my heart that we as a family had to take matters as far as we did, but I'm unsure if the message would have gotten across otherwise." Tynie releases. "Roughly translated.." Terry starts. "I have a world of proving myself to do, and not just to Tynie. I also have nobody to blame but me." T finishes.

Bobby's about to reach for his wife when Tynie basically falls into him, her hands urgently clinging to his chest. Settling his drink by hers, Bobby keeps silent as Tynie proves her remark about crying. Sasha looks T dead-to-rights in the eyes before diverting to get her drink, also not speaking. Terry and TreMarion scowl at T, and then TreMarion deciphers the reaction Tynie let freely display "T, your actions and attitudes have brought this on. I already know Sasha's hiding her tears because the babies are so close. We do have a resolution for this written up, yet that does not restrict anyone here from showing the emotional side of what you did. Every other action that you've received today has been self-defense technically, and Terry's aware of the mitigating circumstances to prove that. You DO have a world of proving yourself to do, one that covers every person in this room. You heard me, I included the babies. Tynie and Sasha are struggling to push today's events out of their minds, which is also breaking their hearts. Remember this scene and each one before it since the family's been in this house today T, because if you don't.. You already know what happens."

Rushing to set her glass down, Sasha weeps "Daddy's not lying.." T hurries to wrap her in his arms, Sasha willingly accepting the embrace as her own tears fall. Terry glances over at the babies, getting up to take over a better watch of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Hearing the soft crying of Sasha and Tynie, Terry consoles "It's alright you two. Mommy and Aunt Tynie will be Ok. We all will."

"I hated doing this…" Tynie cries into Bobby's chest. "We all did sweetheart." Bobby whispers. "I'll find some way to prove myself to all of you again." T proclaims. Slowly raising her head after a while, Tynie enlightens "I don't think it's fair to Sasha or the babies to delay the wedding. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need that stability, and Sasha deserves to have our promise of handling the wedding kept. I also believe T will have a greater incentive to prove himself to us all once he's legally made family. Yes, he can still take the Goren last name, but as of right now: that's entirely due to the fact Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. already possess that last name. I'm trying to draw out a fig leaf of peace, if you will. Namely because nobody in this house deserves to have the stresses of the day cause what's already been planned to be altered like that. Call me fuckin' crazy.."

"Before anyone asks, she's entirely serious." Bobby vouches, stunned. "That wasn't fuckin' crazy at all, Tynie. If anything, it was a great plan made with excellent reasons." Terry overrules. "By the sounds of it, you're still in the family, T. You've been given a tremendous opportunity, please don't mess it up." Sasha pleads. "Heed Sasha's warning T." TreMarion advises. "Thank you guys so much! I will!" T gratifies. Looking around the room, Tynie proposes "Hey Terry, if you're at a loss for a wedding present, I can cure that in eleven words: Boxing bag set for T, with a foot massager for Sasha." Texting himself that idea, Terry beams "Tynie, you're good. Damn good."

TreMarion discovers "Tynie, you set that up to get everyone's minds off of what we've already discussed and taken care of. Nicely done. I've already got my wedding present idea for T and Sasha. Thing is, I'm not about to inundate Bill with work so shortly after a family funeral."

"With what Tynie said about the wedding plans, I do have one question: Bobby, is your offer to make hosting the wedding moveable still valid?" Sasha poses.

"Absolutely. Just not this week, you all know why." Bobby concretes. T approves "We'd not have it any other way." Tynie steals a glance at Sasha before worrying "Hey sista, you really OK?" "I was about to ask you the same thing." Sasha confesses. "Ugh, when will my capacity to read minds go on vacation?!" Tynie ponders. "Probably right after you do." T jokes. "Sad thing is, that sounds about right." Tynie figures.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. start to cry after that conversation, Tynie and Sasha being released of their men's holds to care for the babies. As soon as Tynie has Ty-Leah in her arms, she whispers "Hey Babygirl.." Running her tongue over her gums again, Ty-Leah whimpers, Tynie immediately catching why. "I got you covered Ty-Leah.." Tynie swears, darting to the kitchen. Sasha follows with Bobby Jr., sensing his cries were for the same reason.

Terry runs up to get the fridge door for the ladies, providing the other members of the family quite a breeze. "Yep, he's learned from Tynie." T laughs. "I'll say it again, who around here hasn't?" Bobby wonders. "Glad I can be an inspiration that doubles as a source of comedic relief." Tynie recoils. Terry gets Sasha and Tynie a bottle of his "family remedy" for teething babies, and then he closes the fridge door, not saying a word. Soon following Terry's trail, Sasha and Tynie are talking while feeding the twins those bottles. Returning to their spots by T and Bobby, Sasha and Tynie conclude their conversation. "Tynie wanted to buy the babies special outfits for the wedding. I told her not to, because of them teething and the spit-up incident at Tynie's. I love what she meant by that though." Sasha notions.

"Thank you God, this wedding's going to be done in casuals!" Tynie celebrates. "That explains everything." Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion return, almost in perfect sync with each other. "I don't want to take up you guys' entire day." Sasha pines.

"Sista, relax. You just gave me an idea. Terry, later tonight, text Bobby and Sasha the appointment times for them. Daddy, I'll text you when Bobby and I go to meet T, Sasha and the babies at Dr. Kym's. After you get that text please head to Terry's. Terry, you keep your phone on you in-case I got to call you out. Beyond that, any preparations to babysit that aren't done now can be handled while we're at the doctors' office. Trust me y'all with four appointments and an outpatient surgery for Sasha, that's going to be damn near an all-day affair. Not only that, it's wrong to leave when everyone's not fully relaxed after all the shit we covered." Tynie premeditates.

"Terry, when you're right.. You're right. Tynie IS damn good!" T brags. Clamping her eyes shut, Tynie starts to rub her temples, getting stopped by Bobby whom takes over. "I'm seriously praying to God right now that this idea was the last plan I got to come up with for the family. I'm feeling like I'm returning to being the mama bear and that really pisses me off. I do love you guys, but come on. I shouldn't be the only one popping off ideas." Tynie grumbles. "She's absolutely right, we have failed on that one. Tynie's done and plotted way more than enough for us. We really shouldn't leave her with these headaches or those regards. It's unconscionably unfair." TreMarion concurs. "I failed the worst though. I didn't stop it soon enough. AGAIN." Bobby regrets, still rubbing Tynie's temples.

"You're already making up for that baby. No need to torture yourself." Tynie chides. Terry and T notice the babies and those bottles are still in Tynie and Sasha's grasp, getting up to care for that silently. Bobby mutters "I'm so sorry beautiful. I love you."

Seeing his wife open her eyes, Bobby smirks and pulls his hands away from her face, Tynie then considering "Love you too gorgeous. You know there's never a limit on the number of times I'll forgive you. This is just another one." Taking Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to be burped and changed, T uncovers "We've failed Tynie again. We should show her this time, instead of just saying it." "Excellent idea." Terry appraises. "Daddy, how do we show Tynie how sorry we are for putting her through that again?" Sasha worries. "T's got that covered. He just told me." Terry eludes, as the trek to the babies' room is halfway done.

Tynie slides closer to her husband, Bobby taking her into his arms just as slowly. TreMarion checks the time on his phone, then sees Tynie fumbling for her pill bottle. Pulling that from her pocket, Tynie shows her dad the dosing schedule without looking TreMarion in the eyes.

Terry and T bring the twins back into the living room after a few more minutes, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being held as those two men aim to sit down. The drinks were entirely neglected for too long in TreMarion's mind, him arising to clean from them. It's nearing dusk at this point, TreMarion crossing the home after only being in the kitchen for about ten minutes. Sasha sees Tynie's pill bottle start to dangle in her grasp, getting up to hand that to Bobby.

"She's exhausted." Sasha mutters, heading back to her seat as Bobby pockets the pill bottle. "Time with Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Tynie protests from within Bobby's slightly loosened embrace. "You need to take care of you too, Tynie. In our own rights, we all need to take care of ourselves, not just the babies. Yes, they need more than we do, but that doesn't mean we should allow taking care of ourselves to fall to the wayside. Relax sista, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. know you love them. Rather deeply. I'm not saying you can't spend time with them; I'm starting to worry about you. You've done a lot, and planned so much more. You're more than entitled to take time out just for Tynie. In our own ways, we all are entitled to that time for ourselves, really." Sasha relates. "That was impeccable, Sasha." TreMarion gleams.

"Would it be controlling of me to offer a new idea? If not, something just came to me. Instead of Tynie winding up feeling like she has to be the family day planner, why don't we come up with our own agendas and communicate them so everyone knows what's going on? I mean, that way Terry also has a damn good idea about if we're going to "call him out" to paraphrase Tynie. Beyond that, we should definitely come together for the babies and emergencies." T deciphers.

"Terry, you were right. T DOES have this shit covered!" Tynie elates. "We're with her!" Every other adult chimes in, practically in the same second. Whistling through his breath, T sighs "Thank you God!" TreMarion remembers "Terry did speak the truth earlier guys. We really shouldn't be out and about too late on the night before medical appointments." One-by-one, the family gets up to kiss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. goodnight, diverting to make sure everyone had their phones on them afterwards. T sees the family out of the house; thanking each member profusely for the "tremendous opportunity" he's been afforded.

"Dude, we love you. You said it yourself "the family has a knack for handling shit internally." That's all we really did." Tynie recalls, wrapping an arm around Bobby. TreMarion, Terry and Bobby rephrase that in their own words, T getting inundated with assurances as they all head for their cars.

Hugging and sharing love before they leave, Terry, Bobby and Tynie, and TreMarion all head for their cars. This time the travel isn't as race-paced as it was earlier, each adult being silently grateful that today turned out far better than they originally expected.

Not much is said in Tynie and Bobby's car, between her headache and his mental self-berating, no conversations were really desired. Terry and TreMarion drive home, recalling to themselves the new plan for tomorrow. T has the house secured by now, also already having returned to Sasha and the twins.

Arriving at their separate homes, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby prepare to close out their day. Terry gets to his house shortly after everyone else, parking his car and texting those appointment times before entering the residence. "I'm sending this while I still have a charge to my battery." Terry attaches. Bobby feels the phone vibrate as he leads Tynie towards the house, pulling it out to answer the text with "It's totally understandable, man. Saving this text now." True to his word, Bobby saves the text just before Tynie pockets the phone.

Once the couple's inside and the house is locked up, Tynie sends a text to TreMarion "Daddy, please go to Terry's tomorrow around high noon. Love you, and thanks for everything." "Love you two. Terry's at high noon, no problem." TreMarion resolves. Displaying that conversation to Bobby, Tynie notes "Terry's phone was damn near dead when we found out, so I spared him the trouble. I'm also forwarding Terry's text to Sasha, in case his phone already died."

With a few buttons pressed, Tynie's latest idea is acted on, complete with an explanation. "You weren't the family mama bear on that one sis. You covered Terry's ass just like he does ours. Love you." Sasha replies. Tynie checks the phone battery icon, learning that last text was sent just in time.

Seated beside his wife on their couch, Bobby nearly self-berates loud enough for Tynie to hear. "Don't do that baby, please. Why torture yourself and break my heart while mentally living in the past when we can enjoy the future?" Tynie nullifies. "I love it when you're right." Bobby assures, going in for a passionate kiss. Tynie and Bobby really hadn't had time to share in affections today, both seemingly making up for that now they're home.

TreMarion's at his house, with the doors secured, checking on the preparations for tomorrow night. Terry does his own rounds of preparation, neither man charging their phone until after all that's done. T and Sasha mix affections with caring for the twins, not one of them wishing to re-hash the events of the day. In their own residences a bit later, each part of Tynie and Bobby's family decides to have dinner. Separately after their supper, everyone does a bit of last-minute housework, only to relax in full after that fact.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are put to bed before T and Sasha do anything more with affections, the baby monitors set up on each of their end tables. T and Sasha elect to try and move the twins to their room tonight, hoping it won't disturb Ty-Leah and Bobby too much. Terry does three more things before retiring for the night: charging his phone, baby-proofing the first floor of his house, and locking almost every door on the second. TreMarion has everything he needs for tomorrow night, setting his phone to charge before showering and going to bed.

Tynie and Bobby are the last two awake in the family, but they don't know that. Making up for lost romantic time overtakes them, only to end when both are exhausted from the day's events. Crossing the house on the way to their room, Tynie and Bobby hold each other closely. Setting the papers from today and her pill bottle beside the phone charger, Tynie splays onto the bed, sliding over to her side.

Making sure the phone's charging after she does that, Bobby not only joins Tynie in bed, but covers them up. The way today spiraled about rendered Tynie and Bobby too tired to make love, as much being admitted in their sleepy conversation prior to saying "I love you" and sharing in the last kiss of the day. Slumber arrives for everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family at a different time, yet after what hit today: it was welcomed.

Nobody knew when they awoke that the family'd be meeting at T and Sasha's in the way it transpired. Everything wound up resolved for now, complete with written proof. T's stuck again proving himself to the family, with Sasha and the others considering that reasonable. The motive behind offers made after the resolution of T's attitude and actions is a simple one: to prevent family rifts. Every adult heart broke for how far the matters had to be taken. Unfortunately Tynie said it best when she declared the fear about the message not getting across otherwise, given T's attitude today.

Tomorrow starts the week of medical appointments and tests, the entire family praying in the back of their minds for those to bring about good news. Sasha and Tynie aren't the only ones worried about those tests, nor are they the sole bearers of sensitivity due to them. A Sunday that started relaxing and handling housework, wound up with the family dealing with two things:

Attitudes and Pre-Nups.


	140. Ch 140

Title: Arraignment of the Heart

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine. Some phrases used are courtesy of the Fellow writer CharlotteSometime. (She knows which ones)

Terry's awakened a few hours later by his phone going off. Reaching to answer it, Terry prays the family is still as relaxed as they were earlier in the evening. The man on the other end of the line is the same judge buddy of Terry's that was to handle Jakob's matters with Bill and his family, but the news had nothing to do with those issues. Stunned and alarmed as he listened, Terry silently debated how and when to tell Tynie. The judge on the other end of the line had witnessed something that no grandparent wants to: Tynie's first husband out-rightly attempting to get publically intimate with an obvious minor.

"He kept hollering about a Tynie Wilman. The only Tynie I've ever heard existing was legally represented by you, Terry. This is why I'm calling you this late. I saw it all, man. Paco, that's the guys' name, is now in custody. I was taking my wife out to a late dinner when this all happened." The judge sums up. "Bryan, thank you. Keep me posted, I have a series of calls to make." Terry approves, the two hanging up. In his house, Bryan charges his phone and cries, many emotions running through him.

Keeping his word to a judge that's also his friend, Terry calls Tynie and Bobby with the news. Tynie's nestled in Bobby's arms with her head on his chest when the phone rings, her urgently lifting a hand to answer it. "Everyone OK?" Tynie panics. "Everyone in the family, yes. Tynie, I really don't know how to tell you this. I just got a disturbing phone call from the judge buddy who was to help Bill. Tynie, he saw a man named Paco, who swore he was your first husband. That's not the disturbing part, Paco. He…Tried to get publically intimate with a minor. I mean EVERYONE around Paco could TELL the child was underage_._ Even my friend, who saw Paco get arrested right away. Tynie, I hate to tell you this: if Paco gets bonded out... your life's in danger." Terry releases.

"Oh my God... Bobby WAKE UP!" Tynie screams, obtaining her man's immediate compliance. Hitting the speaker button, Tynie hears Terry repeating himself. Tynie's in tears as Bobby learns the news, once Terry shuts up, Tynie divulges "I won the lotto, got my plastic surgery, and my divorce in the same damn day. Typically IL makes you wait 30 days for a divorce, but I found out when I checked the papers that night: the judge granted my proceeding on an emergency matter of life and death situation. Paco IS my former husband and he even tried to kill me before. Multiple times, with the night Bobby and I met being one of them. Needless to say, Paco was extremely abusive to me... In every sense of the phrase. Last I knew before tonight, Paco was incarcerated for threatening my life. Apparently, Illinois' reputation for coddling felons still exists. I never thought I'd live to claim this, but I'm actually glad cancer took away my capacity to be a mom. I believe with every fiber in my being had that and my divorce not been the case, I'd be more involved in Paco's new charges than I am now. Terry, tell me you know what the fuck I mean by that."

"Unfortunately, I do." Terry agrees. "Terry, do me a massive favor: tell your judge buddy this." Tynie weeps. "I will. Tynie, you stay by Bobby as much as possible. I'll handle informing the family, too. I know the protocols for that, before you ask." Terry promises. "Terry, thank you!" Tynie squeaks, Bobby holding her closely.

"Look man, in light of this news: however YOU decide to change the plans for today's medical appointments is fine with us. Just keep the part about you and Dad babysitting. Check ALL of our bank accounts as well, because I don't want that BASTARD having people try to get our money to bail him out. Keep us posted on all that, too." Bobby intrudes. "You got it man." Terry vows, then hanging up. Dropping their phone to the end table, Bobby hears Tynie panic "I didn't even know he was in New York! I didn't even know Annalita, the bitch he left me for, left him! I thought he was dead or something! That poor girl, the one he tried…you know... With. Oh God Bobby, I don't know what to do next! I'm tired of living in fear, and I pray that shithead doesn't get bonded out!"

"Baby, that Shithead WON'T come near you. NOT ON MY LIFE! He'll get his, sweetheart. Believe me, criminals HATE child molesters! Terry's got the rest under control, honey. I've got you." Bobby soothes. Tynie collapses into his arms, crying so hard her shoulders shake. "It's not fair to Terry. The man's not gotten to entirely retire. I GOTTA make up for that." Tynie cries. "No, you don't beautiful. He won't let you try." Bobby counters.

In Terry's house, the first call after informing Tynie and Bobby is made is to TreMarion. Terry's surprised by TreMarion's almost-joyful tone to learning about Paco being in jail. "I do feel horrible for the child, but I knew from the moment I met Paco: this is one of three places he'd end up. I tried to get Tynie away from him many times before the divorce, but it didn't work. I know this sounds bad, yet I'm not going to lie. I'm more thankful now than ever that Tynie has Bobby! Speaking of those two: whatever they've asked you for, covers the entire family. You know EXACTLY why I am the one saying that!" TreMarion instructs. "Definitely." Terry vows, then hanging up to call T.

T awakens and answers the phone on the second ring, learning the latest situation. "TreMarion and Bobby agree on ONE thing: I am the one to change today's plan should I believe it's needed. You're to focus on Sasha and the babies as much as possible. Everything.. And I mean EVERYTHING else is under my control, to be discussed at another time. You are NOT to tell Sasha UNLESS there is someone else watching the twins and you two are a MINIMUM of 200 feet away from the babies." Terry warns, then explaining he'll make those plan-changing decisions known to the family in a few hours.

"Got it." T assures. Hearing that, Terry hangs up. Given the nature of why everyone got woke up at that hour, three words weren't said in those phone calls: "I love you." Tynie reaches for their phone to send that in a text to everyone. After she does, the phone gets set back to the charger, as Bobby's shoulders get death-gripped. "I love you like oxygen, Bobby. I'm so scared right now!" Tynie squeals. "You've no need to be scared, honey. I love you too. I swore you'd be protected, I'm getting to prove it." Bobby sates.

Compacting herself against him, Tynie nods and prays "Lord, don't let that SHITHEAD Paco or his people take my Bobby when I get protected." "We're not respecting that shithead enough to call him by his first name anymore, sweetheart. He doesn't deserve it, not after what he's done. Especially not with the pain he put you through. Shithead will suffice for his consideration." Bobby advises, noting her terror of losing him.

"God I hope our conceal carry permits are still valid." Tynie worries, her voice shaking as that's said. "You won't need yours. I've got that covered, gorgeous. I've got YOU covered." Bobby swears. "Yes love, I'm still wearing my Kevlar though. I do have faith in your protection, the wearing Kevlar thing... It's like your backup." Tynie offers, her fears abating slightly.

"You just gave me an idea..." Bobby evades, reaching for their phone.

Texting Terry, Bobby modifies Tynie's statement about the Kevlar, receiving "Good call. I've got it from here. Keep the phone on or near you. I want Tynie to relax as much as she can. Since this conversation deals with a legal matter, you know what I'm not saying and why." Bobby replies "Like the back of my head. You got it otherwise man." Again placing their phone on the charger, Bobby feels Tynie stretch out somewhat atop him, her head aimed at resting dead-center on his chest.

"I love Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. with all my heart, but honey, I'm not really in any state to babysit them. Not today... Not after what we learned." Tynie mopes. "It's alright baby." Bobby assures, then telling of Terry's instructions about Tynie relaxing and their phone.

"So, Terry sensed I'd be like this. He's got everything he possibly can under control. He deserves to fully retire; this is so UNFAIR to him." Tynie claims. Hearing their text alert go off again, Bobby goes for the phone, reading straight from the display in moments "About that last part, sweetie. Terry said he'd rather wait until the Rapture to "fully retire" as you call it, opposed to doing nothing with this new situation. Especially since there are babies in the family." "Terry, you're an angel for going this far, I swear!" Tynie retorts, witnessing Bobby transcribe that in a reply.

"Yeah, I figured she'd say that. I'll contact you later with the amended plan for today. I'm not about to keep you guys up for what can be dealt with at a more decent hour." Terry resolves. Respecting that decision, Bobby puts the phone to charge, AGAIN. Slowly pulling her hands from Bobby's shoulders, Tynie clasps them as if to pray, resting the bridge of her nose on her thumbs. "Come here baby.." Bobby requests, throwing his arms wide open.

Tynie leaps into his embrace, crying and tussling her hair at first. Bobby stops the second part of that reaction by guiding his hands to hers and draping Tynie's hands to his shoulders. "Why baby? Why did Paco do that to the innocent child? Why did he basically impede on our lives like that? Why did his bullshit cause Terry to lose another shot at fully retiring? Why hasn't someone done society a MASSIVE favor by killing Paco yet?!" Tynie inquires, trying to stop with the tears.

"I don't have the answers to those questions, honey. I'm sorry." Bobby admits. What that couple didn't know at the moment was, TreMarion had the same inquiries as Tynie, hollering them in the privacy of his house. It took a while for T to calm down from learning what happened, and in that, T discovered the motive behind the "not telling Sasha within 200 feet of the babies" rule. Having their phones on the charger, both T and TreMarion basically forego sleep for a time.

Petting Sasha's side, T vows "I love you baby." T yearned to say more, but knew Sasha'd have all kinds of questions if he did. Not desiring to go against the restrictions for telling his fiancée, T prayed Sasha'd understand once she learned what he already knew. Terry'd made all the calls he could at that hour of the night, even waking Bryan to update him on what Tynie had to say. "You focus on that family, man. I'll keep you posted. I've noted everything." Bryan insists. Swearing he will, Terry apologizes for waking Bryan before hanging up.

The next thing to happen is Terry setting an alarm to check the bank accounts of everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family prior to changing the next day's plans in terms of T and Sasha's medical appointments. Bryan does something else before going back to bed: contacting the corrections facility Paco's in and ordering as he is a federal judge "no visitors, no mail, no phone calls.. And put him in segregation. Keep him there until he's bonded out or the court date arrives. Whichever comes first."

Hearing those orders from a federal judge, one corrections officer informs "Your Honor, when Paco was arrested he claimed he's indigent. By that I mean, he stated the government assistances he lived on were ceased, not saying why. I very highly doubt he has direct access to over 15 thousand dollars, much less knows anyone who does. I'm reading this straight from our system sir, Paco's bond is CASH ONLY as well. I've also not seen him make any calls, nor have any visitors. According to several other convict/witnesses and my fellow corrections officers: Paco HAS attempted to end his life already, so we'll be putting him on suicide watch. We have the facilities to make that meet your orders, too."

"Very well." Bryan concludes, hanging up. After that call, Paco's escorted across the compound, placed in a padded cell, dressed in a suicide smock, and put on lockdown in segregative conditions... Just as Bryan ordered. Texting Terry the very latest, Bryan adds "Like I said: you focus on that family. I'll handle updating you when I can." Terry sleepily replies "It's alright man. You got it."

At last able to put his phone to charge for a few hours, Terry plops against the bed and falls back asleep. T's battling sleep at Sasha's side, finally caving into the need for slumber as he too makes sure his phone is charging. TreMarion has his phone charging by his head, a move he learned from Tynie, when finally TreMarion's able to return to sleep.

By this time, Tynie and Bobby are sitting up in bed, her clenching onto his shoulders for dear life. "Babe, I don't know if I can legally do this. I want to help that child get counseling and medical treatment. After all, it was MY ex-husband who did this to her. I survived abuse, as you know, and I want to make her journey through that as easy as I can." Tynie decrees, her tones reeking of fright.

"Sugar, that is really noble of you. I don't know if we legally can, though. I know it was your first husband who did this, but you shouldn't feel any guilt about it. You're free of him, and before long, the rest of our society will be too. I know you're scared, I hear it in your voice. Honey, the best we can do right now is follow Terry's lead on this." Bobby returns. Shaking as she drew in a long breath, Tynie nods, realizing silently that Bobby was right. Releasing some of the grip on Bobby's shoulders, Tynie mentions "I don't know if this makes any sense. I'm hoping that when T and Sasha have been out.. That the babies weren't.. You know.."

"On that note.." Bobby trails off, reaching to text Terry. In minutes, Terry's asked to have Dr. Kym's staff do a "Full examination with tests" on the twins that rules out molestation. "I know EXACTLY how to work that man. Tell Tynie I said THANK YOU." Terry responds, having been woke up by the text alert. "I will man. In terms of keeping us updated, not until you're done with the medical appointments. Trust me." Terry agrees to that before both he and Bobby set their phones back to the charger, for yet ANOTHER time.

"I'm so sorry baby; I'm not trying to be the family mama bear. My gut reacted, then my mouth." Tynie apologizes. "Never apologize for a gut reaction. You showed you'd care for the babies with that move, and helped Terry in the process." Bobby objects. "Ok baby." Tynie whispers. Worry over the twins washes over Tynie, Bobby too, yet he tries to shelve it in the name of being strong for his wife. Tapping out of Bobby's embrace after about twenty minutes, Tynie heads for the mini fridge, hoping there's at least two beers available. Pulling those out and kicking the mini fridge door shut, Tynie hears "You read my mind."

Returning to Bobby's side, Tynie watches as both beers are bare-palm opened. "I hate it when I can't shut my brain off. I don't think you and I should go out today, unless it's urgent or Terry advises us to. I'm not about to wear Kevlar in my own house. Other than that, I pray to Christ himself right now that… Babygirl and Little man.. Weren't harmed by Shithead." Tynie declares. Raising his beer, Bobby considers "I totally agree with you." Bringing the beers to their lips, Tynie and Bobby cry while sipping those, the last line of her latest statement explaining the motive for their tears.

Tynie reaches over the beers, wiping Bobby's face, as he does hers. Taking a break from the drinks, Bobby gives Tynie a worried look. "I'm as good as I'm going to be about this right now, love. I can tell by the look in your eyes I'm not alone in that. You said it best when you said all we can do is bow back and follow Terry's lead." Tynie recalls.

From there, they conclude the beers without a conversation, Bobby cleaning up from them. Both know Shithead's in jail and Terry's got the rest covered, yet sleep is very elusive to Tynie and Bobby after getting that phone call. TreMarion, Terry, and T get back to sleep not too terribly long after learning the news, although their rest is far from peaceful. Sasha, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get the most peaceable slumber out of the entire family, mainly because they have no damn clue what just hit.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will remain in that ignorance until they're much older, Terry's intending on that. T's mind both rages and panics with how Sasha will receive this information, yet T knows just as Tynie and Bobby: All the family can really do at this point is follow Terry's lead.

TreMarion's managing to sleep as his mind cascades through various emotions, one of them being: pride in how Terry's managing this situation. One thing TreMarion and T pray for aside from the babies is for Tynie to wind up having some peace, as well as peace of mind after this situation.

In their own way, T and TreMarion agree about something else: an enhanced gratitude to God for Tynie having Bobby. Terry's flanking those two men on that one, deeming Tynie more blessed now than ever to be away from Shithead and in the arms of a much better man. Not one of them actually says it, well.. Not right away, but the regards are the same.

Even after learning of what Shithead did, T tries to handle it in a way so the babies don't pick up on too much tension. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only awaken their parents to be fed and changed, doing so a couple times. Their teething pain isn't as bad as Sasha and T expected, Terry's "Family remedy" working wonders. Sasha wonders why T's so tense, only to be told the tension surrounds nerves about their upcoming medical tests and her procedure. Those two discuss that under their breath, hoping the babies sleep right through that talk.

Sasha totally understands the reasons T gave for his nerves, admitting the same purpose for her own. The medical tests and her procedure give a plausible motive for T's being so tense, which provides him a reason not to feel as bad about Sasha still not knowing about the newest circumstance. After Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. go back to sleep, T and Sasha clear from the bottles and changing them.

Moments after all that's done, T and Sasha head for bed themselves, Sasha reaching over T to set an alarm for their medical appointments on his phone. Giving them ample extra time, Sasha hopes to get through tomorrow without a complication. TreMarion jolts awake, realizing he'd yet to set an alarm for himself to go to Terry's, curing that in less than five minutes. Terry'd already set his own alarm, doing so after texting Bryan that last time.

Tynie and Bobby find themselves unaware of the fact they're the only ones in the entire family still awake, neither one really caring about that right now. "I don't get it honey. I was told Shithead already ended his life. I was told he'd done that after getting arrested for threatening mine on the day I got my divorce. I told Terry the truth when I said what I did about my last knowledge on Shithead. I left out the part about being told Shithead already ended his life, because after all the times you and I had been misled, I started to wonder if that claim was valid. I'm not about to give Terry information that I don't trust. I thought Shithead "Got his" while in an Illinois prison, babe. I had no damn clue about his being in New York, much less his panache for being a sexual predator on kids! Bobby, THAT'S why I want to fund that poor little girl's counseling and medical care.. I feel that I'm at fault by proxy because of my lack of awareness regarding Shithead. I know you said I shouldn't feel guilty, but for some fucked up reason.. I do." Tynie confesses, holding her forehead.

Taking her hand away from her face, Bobby overrides "Baby, you went with your heart on what Terry was told. He knows all about us being misled, too. You're not at fault by proxy on anything, sweetheart. I know you want to do more for that little girl; you're not alone in that. I don't know if we'll have the chance though, legally. Tell me baby, how do I get you to stop feeling any guilt about this?"

Drawing her knees nearer her nose, Tynie peeps "Protect me…" Delicately running his hand from her knees down to her ankles, Bobby whispers "You know I will." Tynie's hands go right for Bobby's shoulders, as her left cheek rests on the center of his chest, the tears Tynie'd been able to catch a break from returning.

His left arm securing her torso against him, Bobby uses his right hand to wipe away the furiously flowing tears. "Ya know the shittiest part? On top of how I feel about what Shithead did, I'm starting to feel like I'm phasing myself out of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s lives. Baby, I swear, I don't mean to do that!" Tynie wails. "You're not doing that baby, believe me. They know you love them, dear. Terry's taking control of this as best he can, for the family. Trust me beautiful, everything will work out." Bobby counters.

"As you can probably tell, my mind and heart are in a clusterfuck right now. I do believe you sexy." Tynie bawls. Listening to Bobby's heartbeat, Tynie murmurs a question "Why does this new situation with Shithead feel like an arraignment of the heart, with the heart being arraigned: Mine?"

"You're upset because Shithead did that to an innocent child. Shithead is a grown man, darling. He needs to lie in the bed he made. I'll do whatever I can to help you see you're nowhere near at fault for any of this. I'll keep you safe. I'll love you through it. Just as I have through everything else." Bobby replies. Tightly wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie squeals "Thank you baby." Keeping his wife close, Bobby softly speaks in her ear for a while, trying to keep his tones soothing.

Kissing her temple, Bobby prays "Lord, help me show my baby this situation isn't her fault in any way. Show me how to prove to her everything will work out. Help me protect her. Please." "Amen.." Tynie mumbles, leaning up to kiss Bobby's cheek. Seeing the agony in her eyes, Bobby whispers "I've got you babe. You're safe."

Nodding against his collarbone, Tynie closes her eyes. "Lord, whatever happens: please let Bobby, Terry, I, and my family be safe. Please bless the babies with not being victims of the one who did evil things to such an innocent child. See to it the one who brought this on gets his justice.. and not just in this life. You know why." Tynie prays. Rubbing the back of her neck, Bobby mutters "Amen baby.."

With that prayer concluded, Bobby guides Tynie to his side of the bed. Crawling over her, Bobby leaves an arm open for Tynie to slide into as he covers them up. Literal seconds pass before Tynie's back in Bobby's arms, kissing him. After sharing in a few kisses, Tynie collapses into Bobby's arms, the clusterfuck her mind and heart had been in finally exhausting her. Bobby kept Tynie close through the rest of the night, aware she needed the security of his strength and love around her. Sleep hit them both about as HARD as the news struck Tynie two hours ago.

Tynie and Bobby hated the fact Terry basically had to rescind his own retirement again, yet both knew the reasons. At this hour, not all that much can be done honestly. Unaware as to the reactions of their family members, Tynie and Bobby silently prayed for them to get some sleep after obtaining this news.

Many in Tynie and Bobby's family will be busy in a few hours, emphasizing Terry. Tynie's heart broke for the little girl, concerned over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., while worrying over every other adult in the family: all at the same damn time.

T loathed the fact Sasha's in the dark about this right now, but he also admired Terry's protectiveness of the babies connected to how Sasha will be told. One positive thing came out of the family getting this information: they learned Terry's judge buddy was man enough to let them know, regardless of what hour.

Even with her mind and heart in a clusterfuck, Tynie impressed Bobby with a few of her ideas. Terry has a great sense of what else is on Tynie's mind: judging by her reactions to the news. TreMarion's near-giddiness for learning of the demise of Shithead's, or as TreMarion called him at the time: Paco's freedom, stunned Terry.. At first.

Upon learning the magnitude of hell Tynie survived from Shithead, Terry's attitude on that changed. Tynie and Bobby call Paco Shithead, by tomorrow's end, the entire family will. How that shall come to be will be disclosed at a, to partially quote Terry, "More decent hour."

Although Tynie's heart and mind remain in that clusterfuck, she presented a willingness to help the latest victim of Shithead's abuse earlier: that poor little girl. A question of legality, and Terry's plan for the family to deal with the situation stand in Tynie's way, though. She doesn't know that, yet the family outside of Bobby is clueless about Tynie deeming this situation an:

Arraignment of the Heart.


	141. Ch 141

Title: Come Out In the Wash

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

Dick Wolf owns LO: CI characters, the others are mine.

A few hours have passed since Terry got the disturbing phone call from Bryan, his judge buddy. Sasha and T are readying the babies for their medical appointments and time tonight with Terry and TreMarion, when Sasha catches a worried look cross T's face. "I know what you're wondering, sweetheart. I'm concerned over you and our babies, with those tests coming up." T senses. "Just as I'm worried about you, baby." Sasha returns, the two resuming their preparations for leaving the house, this time neither one speaking.

TreMarion wakes, checks his phone, and then canvasses his own home, noting how it looks mentally. After receiving the word he did at that obscene hour, TreMarion doesn't put a damn thing past Paco's cronies, the home security system readied and set to its most sensitive parameters.

Terry awakens, having a morning cup of coffee before receiving another call from Bryan. During this conversation, Terry's not alarmed; more like genuinely shocked. Terry interrupts his friend, instructing him to "Stop your wife dude. She's not guilty of this in any way, and I already know Paco will not reinstate her. I know Candi's heart's in the right place, but there's no sense in getting any further involved in this than we already are. I also know Tynie's likely to ask me to arrange what you wife planned to. Tynie IS Paco's former wife, I got that confirmed, and this is NOT the first time Paco's been abusive in any way. There's got to be another way for that poor child to get the help she needs." Bryan had his end of the phone on speaker, his wife hearing just who's connected to Terry.

"I had no idea, Terry. I swear. I don't want to back out of my promise to that child, though." Candi intrudes. "Terry, back me on this. Honey, you're not backing out of anything. You're defending yourself in light of new information. Relax baby, I'll check on that child getting help." Bryan proffers. "Candi, Bryan's not deceiving you. If you go through with this idea.. Your life could be in grave danger. Bryan's plan is right, this time." Terry warns.

"Will that child forgive me though?" Candi cries. "Yes, she will. Right now, things are too raw for her to do that. Trust me, Candi.. It'll all come out in the wash. You will be forgiven.. Eventually." Terry proclaims. "Ok then. I'll have Bryan apologize for me." Candi weeps. "Terry, I'll keep you updated man. I got to go." Bryan adds.

"Man, I have a series of client-related meetings today. If I don't answer my phone, that's why. I'll return your call when I can." Terry advises. "Alright. I likely won't have any more news today as it is. When I get it, you do." Bryan assures, the two men hanging up. Pocketing his phone, Terry debates whether or not to bother the family with this news so young in the day.

Bobby wakes up first, resting on his elbow to watch over Tynie sleeping.

Tears ravage Tynie's face as her breath starts to hitch, her muttering "I can't believe this.. That poor little girl.. Shithead is a FUCKER for this!" Babying her hair out of her eyes, Bobby's palm whisks the tears from Tynie's cheeks. Tynie rushes her right hand to press Bobby's left against her face, going totally silent as the tears kept coming.

These two had no idea about the developments relating to Shithead's actions from a few hours ago, Bobby focusing on keeping Tynie close as she released every last tear she desired to shed about this situation. T and Sasha have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. fed, burped, changed, and ready to go, those two having a light breakfast due to the upcoming medical tests.

Terry and TreMarion unknowingly follow T and Sasha's lead on that, TreMarion calling Terry with an idea. "Hey man, maybe we should meet up at T and Sasha's before going to Dr. Kym's. I mean, especially given you-know-what. I'll watch the babies while you explain this to Sasha." TreMarion offers. "Man, you read my mind. We tell Tynie and Bobby at the end of the day, though. Trust me, man." Terry insists.

"In that case, pick me up and we go from there." TreMarion concludes. Agreeing to that, Terry says he'll be there in half an hour and hangs up. Both men clear from their meals, TreMarion grabbing his overnight bag as he awaits Terry.

T and Sasha gather up everything they'll need for the trip to Dr. Kym's, adding a diaper bag for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for tonight. "What if Terry doesn't have what the babies need at his house?" Sasha worries. "Honey, I'll authorize Terry to have a copy of our housekey. If he doesn't have what the babies need, he can come here with them to get it. Dad can keep eyes on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. waiting in Terry's car that long. I mean, if you're OK with that." T plans. "Baby, Terry deserves to have that housekey copy, and for more than just tonight. Your plan is PERFECT!" Sasha accepts.

Just then, TreMarion calls T's phone. Answering it, T's advised "Terry needs to meet with you and Sasha before we go to the doctor's appointments. When you're in that meeting, I have the twins covered. I was instructed NOT to bother Tynie and Bobby with this until the end of the day." "Alright. See you soon." T concedes, before both men share love and end the call.

"Baby, sit down." T requests, both having Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their kanga pouches. Sasha does; T then relating the advisory TreMarion called with. "I don't know why Dad was told not to disturb Tynie and Bobby until the end of the day. I wish I did." T regrets in closing.

"I have a hunch on that actually. Terry's probably getting updates on whatever hit. Terry has a sense that Tynie's in no state to be bothered right now. I mean, she has been on new diabetic pills lately, on top of her being scared to death about the medical tests relating to herself, the family, and Bobby. Terry's never betrayed the family, love. I say we follow his lead, every step of the way." Sasha theorizes. T's jaw drops, his eyes bulge, as he composes himself slightly, Sasha hears "That's very possible!"

Ty-Leah whimpers, Sasha whispering "It's Ok babygirl. Aunt Tynie's just not feeling good today. You'll see her soon. Everyone's alright sweetie." T repeats those words to Bobby Jr., altering them so the remark is directed to him. T and Sasha's door is knocked on about fifteen minutes later, Sasha arising to answer it. Welcoming Terry and TreMarion in, Sasha's waved back from securing the house by Terry, given the fact Ty-Leah's in her kanga pack with Sasha at the moment. "Honey…" Sasha starts. T gets up, heading in Terry's direction, diverting to get a keyring off the rack on the wall.

Showing Terry what key opened their house, T instructs "Take it off this ring and keep it. Sasha and I give our full consent." Nodding as the lock secures, Terry follows that instruction before replacing the keyring T had to the rack. Leading TreMarion and Terry towards the living room, T prays the rest of the day goes by without incident. TreMarion sees the twins in their kanga packs, going to Sasha first. "It's OK little one, Papa Tre and Uncle Terry have you two covered." TreMarion soothes, taking the pack and Ty-Leah from Sasha. Terry follows that idea, doing the same with Bobby Jr.

"I hope this meeting doesn't make us late to Dr. Kym's." Sasha worries. "Yeah, I already covered that. We won't be late, Sasha. No worries." Terry pledges as T launches from the couch to get the bassinettes. Noticing something in the corner of the babies' room upon his arrival, T diverts to deliver it to the living room. Opening the box and setting up the playpen inside it, T notices a tag that states "Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., your family loves you."

Taking that box back to the master bedroom in a hurry, T hopes to not keep the others in his house waiting long. One-at-a time, the twins are laid into the playpen, Terry and TreMarion keeping watch over them until T returns. "Sasha, sweetie. You're needed in the kitchen with Terry and T. I've got these two angels covered." TreMarion inducts. "Yes Daddy." Sasha replies, going to her fiancée's side as Terry leads them into the cited room. TreMarion's in the living room, soothing the twins seconds after their little smiles fade "It's alright you two. Aunt Tynie's not feeling good today; Uncle Bobby's taking care of her. Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle Terry are just talking. We're all Ok." Ty-Leah gives TreMarion a worried look, as best she can, before smiling shortly. Bobby Jr. matches his sister's facial expressions one-for-one, TreMarion sating "We're really Ok, you two. No worries."

In the kitchen, T and Sasha sit close as Terry divulges every last update about what Paco did late last night. "Terry, I may get clocked by Tynie for this. I say we don't honor that shithead by calling him by his first name. No sexual offender deserves that respect, especially not one that does that against a kid. I may be mistaken about the charge being considered a sexual offender registry style offense, but the rest I mean business on. Far as I'm concerned, we as a family call him Shithead, and keep your rules about discussing this away from the babies." T intervenes.

"We also check on Tynie sometime today, she's GOTTA be devastated!" Sasha gulps. "T, you're not getting clocked by Tynie for that. I was just about to recommend the same thing. Sasha, I've got that all mapped out. I'm just glad we conversed about this only loud enough for the three of us to hear. I'll brief TreMarion later." Terry intercedes.

"You got it man!" Sasha and T concur at the same time. Leaving the kitchen together, TreMarion sees them heading towards the playpen. Retrieving the kanga packs, TreMarion straps one to T, as Terry does Sasha.

Leaning her lips to Terry's ear, Sasha admits under her breath "I've told the babies that Aunt Tynie's not feeling good today. Please tell me we can keep that as all we tell them."

Turning his head, Terry whispers "Until they're MUCH older, yes." TreMarion places Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their kanga packs one at a time, Terry rushing the playpen to the babies' room prior to closing it and that door. Rejoining the others in T's house, Terry grabs up both diaper bags. Strapping those to his shoulders, Terry gets halted by TreMarion, whom takes one and leads them out to the cars. Moments later, T and Sasha's house is secured by Terry, Sasha's and Terry's SUV's then aimed for.

Loading Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their car seats, T and Sasha share a worried look. Securing the back SUV doors, those two hop in, with T behind the wheel. "I know you're worried about Tynie, dear. Trust me, Bobby's got her covered." T guarantees. "I know this sounds crude of me, but I've never been more glad for the fact Tynie has Bobby than I am right now!" Sasha swears. Terry and TreMarion have the diaper bags on them, hopping into Terry's SUV, with Terry driving.

TreMarion texts T "Follow us. If you get lost call me." Since T's driving, Sasha answers "That was the plan Daddy. I'll be the one calling should that happen." TreMarion realizes T and Sasha don't have a diaper bag accessible in their SUV, hopping out of Terry's to race one their way. Opening her door, Sasha takes that bag, promising "Relax Daddy, it's been taken care of now." Whispering "love you" TreMarion nods and hurries back to Terry's car. Seconds after Sasha's door closes, both SUV's are traveling towards Dr. Kym's office.

Their trek takes less than an hour, even with traffic, both SUV's later parking right by the front door of Dr. Kym's office. Reversing how they entered the vehicles, T and Sasha find Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. strapped in their kanga packs on Terry and TreMarion. "They deal directly with me. No one else is to speak to Dr. Kym's staff. I've already appraised him as that being our arrangement." Terry requires.

"Works with us man." T agrees, the group then heading inside. Dr. Kym honors the deal with Terry, making sure to the best of his power that his staff complies as well. The babies go first, Terry and TreMarion taking them and a diaper bag into the back exam rooms. In the waiting area, Sasha worries "I want to check on Tynie, baby." "We will, sweetheart. Not here though. I don't want her hearing we called while at the doctor's office. She may misunderstand that as an emergency." T plots. "I didn't even think of that!" Sasha squeals. "It's ok, baby." T soothes, wrapping his arm around her. Sitting back side-by-side, T and Sasha quietly pray for the babies' exam to reveal good news.

Terry and TreMarion witness the examination, watching Dr. Kym's pediatrician like a pair of pissed off hawks. Holding the babies when it came time for testing, Terry and TreMarion console "It's ok sweeties. We've got you." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only whimper a few times when the needles get involved, Ty-Leah closing her eyes. "You're Ok beautiful." TreMarion whispers, mentally noting what that move by Ty-Leah meant. Bobby Jr. looks over at his sister, reaching a hand out, Ty-Leah fumbling to take it.

Terry stops the pediatrician, threatening through his teeth "Either you rush that shit or I sue!" Dr. Kym stood behind Terry, hearing that as he warned "If they sue, you get fired. I don't care that you're my sister!" Going pale in the face, the pediatrician obeys the order to "rush that shit."

Terry turns his head towards Dr. Kym, and Terry's about to speak when Dr. Kym alerts "I really don't care that she's my sister. You're not the first family attorney to have to go that far to get her to do anything. I've been standing where this room is in my line of sight, I saw everything."

Surprising the group, an elder Asian woman approaches, saying "My son's not deceiving you. I'll see to it she gets told you're the last family attorney to go that far, much less even have to be here, in order for her to do anything. I'm tired of the great inconveniences this causes. Call me Mama Kym, everyone does."

Dr. Kym stares at his mother for a second, then decreeing "Mama, make it happen AFTER these good people leave for the day. Give her a pink slip; you've changed my mind about providing her another chance." "I'll start the paperwork for that now." Mama Kym vows, then leaving the area.

Another Asian woman arrives, stating "I'm overtaking the test-procedures for your clients, sir. I'll see to it you and your clients do not receive faulty test results to the best of my power." In a flash, the second Asian woman's gone, Terry wondering "Who was that?" "Oh, that was my wife Anya. She HATES my sister, especially for the inconveniences Mama spoke of. She's an excellent medical test specialist, knows every test I provide my patients like the back of her hand. Including the extra ones you asked for relating to those two little angels. By the way, my sister's severance package is covering EVERYTHING for you and your clients. I'll see to that myself." Dr. Kym answers.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. break the split-second silence by crying, Terry and TreMarion leaping to hold and console them. Dr. Kym removes the kanga packs from both men temporarily, intending "You two can dress them now, everything's done." Nodding, Terry and TreMarion get the babies back into their clothes. Dr. Kym leaves the room, witnessing his sister come right up on Mama Kym.

Shutting that exam room door harshly, Dr. Kym dictates "You do not control how this practice is run! You're damn lucky I don't file a malpractice lawsuit against you Kaena! You either take the deal I'm about to give.. Or that changes!" Throwing up her hands, Kaena forfeits "Whatever you want. Tell me where to sign." Mama Kym figured her son would want Kaena's severance package to clear the bills for the family and attorney coming into the office this week, requiring that be consented to by Kaena initialing in certain places on the papers.

Pointing out the initialing spots, Mama Kym growls "After the ink dries on this and you get your severance direct deposited: You're no longer welcome here. If you show on this property, I will personally have you arrested!" Kaena grumbles "Ugh, fine! I'll check my bank account tomorrow. I do have the legal right to pack my office though." "Yeah, and you only have until I close up today to do that without a police escort or court order Kaena!" Dr. Kym attributes.

T and Sasha overhear that heated exchange, Sasha mentioning "Thank God we have Terry with us!" "Whoever just said that: AMEN!" Dr. Kym vows. Sasha arises, approaching Dr. Kym, introducing "I'm Sasha, that's my fiancée T. The babies you had cared for are ours." Shaking her hand and giving up the kanga packs, Dr. Kym returns "Nice to meet you Sasha. As their mother, I need your consent for something.." "Doc, you got it." Sasha interrupts. Releasing Sasha's hand, Dr. Kym goes back to the exam room.

"I've been asked to re-examine the babies, by their mother. She knows Terry was supposed to do all the talking, but I got informed she didn't trust the "practice's pediatrician." The mother also has the kanga packs for right now." Dr. Kym announces upon his arrival.

"That was all I needed to hear." Terry agrees, leading Ty-Leah back to the exam table with TreMarion and Bobby Jr. in tow. Re-doing the exam after the babies get undressed again, Dr. Kym gasps "Thank God!" "I know exactly why you said that. Terry and I heard the.. Shall I say.. High-toned exchange." TreMarion confesses. "I like the way you put that." Dr. Kym relays, completing the exams on the twins moments later.

TreMarion leans into Terry's ear, whispering "Judging by the good doc's reaction a few moments ago: there are no signs of you-know-what. Aside from test results, they're good." Dr. Kym gives TreMarion a curious look, posing "Just how did you know what I was going to say?"

"The entire family has this.. Shall I say.. Unusual capacity for occasional mind-reading." Terry clarifies, leading TreMarion to the twins. Again, Dr. Kym leaves the room, this time heading to discuss the procedure Sasha requested with her and T. Dressing the babies once more; Terry and TreMarion head to gently place them into the kanga packs. Terry straps the diaper bag to an arm, leading TreMarion in the direction of the waiting area.

As Dr. Kym and Sasha are conversing, T intercepts "Doc, one thing I believe you need to know about this family. We do not now, nor have we ever, taken apologies for actions not committed by the one apologizing. Especially when the one who did wrong is a grown person. We also refuse to accept apologies of any kind on the phone or in any other indirect means of communicating." "Yeah, I saw that coming." Dr. Kym chimes, returning to his explanation of the procedure Sasha desires.

Terry and TreMarion keep the babies occupied, until Mama Kym emerges again. "Where are my manners? Do any of you want a drink? Can the babies have juice?" Mama Kym inquires. "Ma'am, we've only allowed them to have diluted orange juice. Two parts water. Not to be disrespectful but my Dad already has that covered." Sasha advises.

Spinning on her toes, Mama Kym objects "Sweetie, nobody Ma'am's me. Call me Mama Kym. In that case, I'll get you adults all a soda." Sasha slaps T on the arm, pointing to Mama Kym's back with the other hand. "Yes dear." T whispers, running to Mama Kym's side. "You all are a first. Thank you for respecting my mom, and my practice like this." Dr. Kym appreciates.

Mama Kym and T return to the others moments later, distributing sodas as Dr. Kym explains "I'm holding off on having any more appointments with you guys until I get those test results. I say that in light of recently being told you all heard the.. I believe it was called a High-toned exchange."

"Doc, you got nothing to worry about man. You did nothing against us. Hell, we all respect you more right now given the fact you were man enough to even go there." T refuses. "Before you ask, he spoke for me and the entire family." Terry attaches. Twenty minutes later, as they all sip sodas with Terry and TreMarion watching the babies; Mama Kym and Dr. Kym's wife Anya show up.

"To whom do I direct reading these test results?" Anya asks. TreMarion counters "You can tell us all. By the way, you don't have to sound so formal around this family. I know you are aware we have our attorney with us, but that has nothing to do with this office. Relax." Taking a deep breath, Anya resolves "Alright then. The twins are in perfect health. I've even done the extra tests sought by your counsel, all of which came back: NEGATIVE."

Sasha launches from the waiting room chair, rushing Anya, only to turn Dr. Kym's wife into a human party favor. "Thank you! Thank God!" Sasha squeals, slowly setting Anya to her feet.

"I take it that's the general consensus of the family." Mama Kym assumes, glancing around the room. "Mama Kym, no disrespect intended, but on that one: My fiancée's reaction understates with the best of them." T appropriates, holding Sasha's soda can.

Standing next to Dr. Kym, Sasha gets escorted to the back, T following them, Mama Kym placing their now-empty soda cans into the trash. "I'm so sorry for doing that to whoever that was. I was just so relieved." Sasha apologizes. "Relax, Sasha. Your reaction was justified. Believe me." Dr. Kym refutes. Sasha and T get escorted to a different exam room than the babies were in, T worrying "Although I'm just her fiancée right now, am I impeding on her medical confidentiality by being in the room?" "I have fiancée's in the room for their significant other's exams all the time, so no." Dr. Kym retorts.

"Honey, relax. Everything's fine." Sasha soothes, Dr. Kym then leaving the room to give her privacy. Five minutes later, Sasha's exam begins, T watching over her as a silent prayer is sent up. Going to take samples for testing, Dr. Kym informs "I don't typically have fiancée's or husbands in the room when I do the procedure Sasha's requested. I'll send word when that's done. She'll be in good hands."

"Doc, that's fine. I was going to do something for Mama Kym, and whoever that was who gave us the great news." T releases. "My wife, Anya. Oh, and that's unneeded." Dr. Kym amends. T nods, and then kisses Sasha's cheek. Anya takes the samples and does rushed testing, the latter committed on the word she got about the family not wanting kept waiting on those. "I'll be in the waiting room baby." T whispers. "Ok honey." Sasha murmurs. Dr. Kym watches T see himself out, also shutting the door. "Yeah, you can't take the Marines out of the man. Even when you take the man out of the Marines." Sasha precludes, catching Dr. Kym's stunned expression. "I had no idea he was a veteran. I was so rude to him a few moments ago." Dr. Kym regrets. "Actually no, you weren't. You stopped my fiancée on your honor code. Trust me, that's how I'm working' it should he ask." Sasha objects. "Very well." Dr. Kym accepts, the two waiting on Sasha's results without another peep.

Anya takes about another half hour on Sasha's tests, running the results straight to Terry. "She asked for that procedure just in time. I've caught something I need to speak with you privately about." Anya panics. Going with her, Terry reads the results: Endometriosis stage one. Knocking on Sasha's exam room door, Anya gets let in with Terry at her side. Tapping Dr. Kym on the shoulder, Anya mumbles "She needs a full hysterectomy. Their attorney has the proof in his hands."

"I seriously didn't want more kids anyway. Our lawyer knows my reasons for that." Sasha proclaims, catching the concerned looks on Terry and Anya's faces. "Sasha, I mean not to see you like this. I was pulled over when the tests came back." Terry apologizes. "We're good man. Relax." Sasha assures, waving Terry out of the room.

Anya follows Terry to the waiting room, checking on Ty-Leah, whom had stayed in her kanga pack that entire time. Securing the door behind them, Dr. Kym wonders "You ready?" "Yes Doc. I am." Sasha consents, then getting prepped for her procedure. T sees the test results in Terry's hands, reading the same thing the family lawyer did. "She's insisting on getting the procedure which will take care of this. Dr. Kym is prepping her as we speak." Terry intends. "My poor baby." T worries.

"Son, that was another reason Terry and I insisted on watching Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. tonight. We planned that not only to give you two time alone, but to allow for Sasha to relax from this." TreMarion relents.

Mama Kym sees the worry in T's eyes, sitting right next to him. "T, she's in excellent hands. She'll be alright. I heard Sasha introduce you to my son, which is why I called you by your first name. Your family's plan for this evening was well thought out, too." Mama Kym educates. Briefly hugging Mama Kym, T whispers "Thank you." Returning to her post as receptionist, Mama Kym keeps a concerned eye on T. Terry and TreMarion have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. cared for the entire time, Anya coming in to check on them. "You really didn't have to do that." T concerns, learning Anya's motives.

Less than an hour later, Dr. Kym arrives to the group declaring "She'll be fine. It was successful. The babies will need to be bottle fed, Sasha cannot drive or have alcohol.. Not with the meds I'm prescribing for her pain. She is to be on those for the next two days, as needed. As your counsel knows: his and your entire family's tests, prescriptions, and office visits have already been covered. T, you can go see her now."

Leaping from his seat, T complies, going straight for Sasha's side. "Baby.." T concerns, grabbing her hand. "I'm OK honey, the doctor told me so. He felt bad about rejecting your idea after I tried to use Tynie's line about you and the Marines. I told him the rejection was an honor code move on his part." Sasha says softly.

"You were right on that honey. Soon as my exams are done, we can go eat or do whatever you want. I'll just have to make a stop at a pharmacy. Before Dad and Terry babysit, we'll have to make up some baby bottles of your breast milk, Dr. Kym's writing you a prescription for pain meds." T affirms. "I figured that, honey. Before you get examined, tell Terry to go ahead and raid the drawers in our fridge at the house. He'll see why." Sasha plots, T then helping her get dressed.

"You had that lined up already." T realizes. "Yep, first thing this morning. I did that when you were watching over the babies, sensing one of us would have a pain medicine prescription to deal with." Sasha confirms. Minutes after she's dressed, T escorts Sasha towards TreMarion and Terry. Arriving at the family lawyers' side, T relays under his breath "Terry, before we act on the full-scope of today's plan: you'll need to head back to our place. Sasha and I left a few things in the drawers of our fridge. I'll see if there's a pharmacy around here after I get done with my exam." "Correction, I'll take care of the prescription. Beyond that, you have a deal." Terry alters, being handed the prescription by T.

Anya stood in the room silently; going right up to Terry's other side with an offer "We have a pharmacy on the third floor. So you can be close to your clients, I'll handle that and be back. Likely before the last appointment's done." "Good with me." Terry approves, handing over the prescription. Dr. Kym and T meet up, T being lead to the exam room for the family's final appointment today. Sasha goes to sit between Terry and TreMarion, kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.'s foreheads before stating "We love you guys."

Looking Terry dead-to-rights in the eyes, Sasha then recalls what was said earlier about "checking up on Tynie." "T was absolutely right on that one. Relax, we have everything covered." Terry insists. T's exam and tests handled just like the others, Anya makes good on her word about the prescription. They wind up waiting another forty minutes before T's test results come back, Anya calmly walking them over to Terry. Glancing at the papers, Terry translates "From what these say, T's in perfect health." Another ten minutes passes, T returning to the group and Sasha's hip. Sasha arises slowly, T waiting for her with open arms. "Thank God we're going to be OK!" Sasha cries. "That's right baby, we're going to be Ok. We're also going out to eat. Terry, Dad.. You two aren't paying either." T administers. "Fair enough." TreMarion and Terry concede simultaneously.

Leaving Dr. Kym's in a group, Terry and those who had appointments return to the two SUV's which got them there. Terry's driving again, TreMarion in the shotgun seat of Terry's SUV, after Sasha's is loaded with the babies, she and T. Calling TreMarion, Sasha wonders "Daddy, I just thought of something. Is there any way you can ask Terry NOT to update Tynie when the babies are awake, much less in the same room?" "Sasha, I already did." TreMarion concludes. They share love before hanging up, pocketing their phones before T leads both SUV's away from Dr. Kym's office.

At a red light, T surprises Sasha, pulling her pill bottle from his pocket. "Baby, you can't take these with alcohol or drive while on them. You also shouldn't take them without eating. Anya, Dr. Kym's wife, told me." T relates. "Thank you baby, for taking care of me through this." Sasha mopes. "Honey, don't feel bad. You take care of me and the babies every single day. I'm just showing you I'll do the same." T concretes.

From there, it's not long before T finds them a restaurant that doesn't look too busy. Parking just as they did at Dr. Kym's, Terry and T help with the babies as Sasha's watched over by TreMarion. True to T's unspoken suspicion, the restaurant is pretty well devoid of a crowd, the family getting seated and served appetizers after only being there fifteen minutes. T hands Terry Sasha's pills, as the twins are watched by TreMarion. This restaurant actually knows the meaning of "properly cleaned high chairs," Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. relaxing in one each on either side of T.

Terry surprises the table by stating just loud enough for the adults to hear "Angels, Mommy's going to be OK. Daddy has me and Papa Tre helping her right now. Your Aunt Tynie has Uncle Bobby taking care of her today too. Everything's good." TreMarion gets up, switching spots with Sasha to help feed the babies. Terry follows suit, T and Sasha soon sitting at each other's sides. The pill bottle got strategically placed on the booth chair, done in a way to not be seen by Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. T pockets it, advising Sasha through his breath "Sweetie, I think it's best you wait until you're completely full before taking those. I don't want you not able to eat because of them." Kissing T's cheek, Sasha attests "Thank you honey."

After about five minutes of quiet, Sasha chides under her breath "No matter what T, you do NOT tip them. This family's been taken for too many rides money wise in the past for anyone else to have that chance. Pay the bill, making sure they know you're paying EXACT change with your card.. And that's it."

"She beat me to telling you that dude." Terry chuckles, getting handed a baby bottle. TreMarion feeds Bobby Jr. with a separate baby bottle, as Terry does Ty-Leah, the groups' server standing there, giving them a terrified look. "Listen Mack. Just take our orders, and don't make us wait all day for our meals! I swear to God if you make my fiancée, who JUST had surgery, wait for her lunch very long: I will SUE!" T threatens.

Gulping, the server takes the orders, racing to management to restate them alongside the lawsuit threat as soon as he can. Kaena's there, admonishing the manager "I lost my career and I'm about to lose my medical license FOR LIFE. That came to be after I crossed the people at that booth, I JUST got what little of a severance package was in my contract for the practice I used to work at, too. I also had to pack my office in less than two hours because of it. Do as they say, and make damn sure your staff does too." The manager relays that warning to the back, getting silent and urgent compliance.

At their booth, T releases "I brought us here entirely because I didn't want Sasha held up from eating after that surgery. I had NO CLUE the staff was this bad, I swear! The last thing I wished for was us having to go there in front of the babies." "Baby, listen. You did no wrong. Your reasons were sweet and loving. Terry was right, everything's good. We have it covered." Sasha overrides.

Readying to burp the twins, TreMarion and Terry agree together "She's right dude." When Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are burped, Terry and TreMarion take them to be changed, Terry ordering "T, if any staffer wishes to speak with you two: Tell them you don't say word one without your attorney present. Given our current location and the recent complications, what I'm doing is a welfare check on two minors with a witness. We'll be back." The manager overheard that, rushing back towards his staff to inform them of the only way to dodge a lawsuit and still serve those at that booth.

"I hate to say this, but I'm actually glad Tynie isn't here. With her diabetes and how we're getting treated, shit would have gotten ugly a hell of a lot faster than it is." Sasha recalls in T's ear. "Unfortunately." T vouches. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are changed and being brought back to the high chairs near the booth, T calling Terry over with a curl of his finger. "Not trying' to tell you how to run it should we have to, but man is there any way you could consider Tynie's absence from this place your orders too.. Given how we're treated and her diabetes?" T inquires. "I'm way ahead of you." Terry evades, vindictively smiling.

"Kaena wasn't kidding! These people will ruin you just as soon as they'll look at you!" One of the busboys blabs. "Who the fuck just said that?!" TreMarion commands. The manager pulls that busboy away, firing him on the spot. "Your bill's coming out of his last check. This is NOT the first time he's done that, but it WILL be the last." The manager swears, leading the former-busboy to the back.

"Terry, change in plans dude. I say you brief Tynie and Bobby on a day where we've not been out for hours and you're not babysitting. I mean, we as a family DO have other appointments coming up and other shit to handle." Sasha premeditates. "Consider it a deal." Terry assures. "I'm texting to let them know of this plan change. Nicely done Sasha." TreMarion decrees, pulling out his phone. T goes for his phone, as something strikes him. "Hey Mama Kym, can I speak to Anya or the doctor?" T asks. Five minutes later Anya takes the phone from Mama Kym. "I'm trying to be as polite as possible with this, given the fact I'm speaking with a woman about a male medical issue. Is there any way I can swing by in a couple hours to get what my father in-law, attorney, and brother in law will need for their test preparations? Please tell me you know what I mean by that." T implores. "Sure do, our office closes at 7 p.m. I'll have those waiting for you. I'm sorry; I forgot to send those out with you earlier. By the way, that was the politest explanation of colonoscopy preparation items I've ever heard." Anya approves. "In that case, I'll see you around 6. I'll make sure they get them too." T promises, hanging up. "Thank you!" Terry gulps, catching what T just arranged. Pocketing their phones, T and TreMarion nod, everyone awaiting their meal.

Not too long after that, the manager overtakes serving that booth, and providing evidence of what he said regarding their bill. During their meal, T expounds "I'll drop off Bobby's before I bring Terry's and Dad's to Terry's house. When I do, all I ask is the babies aren't near those bottles. I know this isn't what was originally planned for me and Sasha, but I'm not risking the family not having what they need for these tests. Relax Terry; I'll keep with the new plan about briefing Tynie and Bobby."

"Like I said to Sasha: Consider it a deal." Terry restates. Going on about their meal, Terry feels Sasha slide the note from that manager into his pocket. Nothing else was discussed, Terry and TreMarion taking the twins into their arms as Sasha takes a pain med. After that's done, Terry and TreMarion lead them all out of the restaurant.. Never to return.

TreMarion and Terry go to Sasha's SUV, T handling the car seats for them. Tailing her fiancée, Sasha kisses each baby's forehead, whispering "We all love you. You have a special night with Papa Tre and Uncle Terry tonight." Guiding them to his SUV, Terry sees T installing the car seats one at a time. "I know this may sound rude, but when Tynie said you and Dad aren't to handle removing furniture: I took that to cover the car seats." T confesses. "It's not rude when that's what she meant." Terry counters.

Settling Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into Terry's SUV, T promises "We love you two, very much. Mommy was right; you two have a special night with PaPa Tre and Uncle Terry tonight." The twins smile at that, T sliding the diaper bags between their car seats. "Son, just so you know: you covered us really well back there." TreMarion applauds. "Thanks Dad." T appreciates. Sasha goes right for Terry's door, hoping "Please forgive me and T for whispering as we did about you with the babies. Please tell me you know why we did that too."

"Sasha, T wasn't the only one who covered us really well back there. Relax." Terry alters. Sharing love, Terry shuts his door as T escorts Sasha back to their SUV. Making sure her pills were on T, Sasha gets in first, T reclaiming the driver's seat. "Babe, go ahead and get that stuff you asked Anya for. There's no sense in keeping her waiting. I'll let Daddy know right now that's what we're doing." Sasha intents, going for T's phone. Sending an advisory text to yet another plan change, Sasha adds love before pocketing that device.

"Ya know what? You're right." T discovers, heading back for Dr. Kym's office. Anya's surprised that T's so early, only to learn "My fiancée didn't like the idea of you waiting like that, especially since we didn't know if you had other appointments today. Thank you for this. We'll see ya soon." "Li's right. You all ARE a bunch of firsts. See ya soon." Anya brags, watching T carry those items out of the office. Securing those bottles in the trunk space as best he could, T wonders "Baby, have you heard from Tynie or Bobby yet?" "No sweetie." Sasha replies. Returning to the drivers' side after the trunk's locked, T drives away.

In their house, Tynie and Bobby have no damn clue about those developments. Their day has been centered on staying close to one another, Tynie at last being over all of her tears. As they ate together, Tynie contemplated how to "make up" for the way she was after learning of Shithead's actions. Her diabetic pills were taken right on schedule, as Bobby not only watched over Tynie, but turned down every notion about her "having to make up for" anything.

"Alright babe. Anything else you'd like to do then?" Tynie wonders. Wrapping her in his arms from behind, Bobby rests his chin on Tynie's right shoulder before responding "Yeah. I'd rather show you then tell you though." Cocking her head slightly, Tynie peck-kisses Bobby's cheek, before smiling like an airhead. Feeling him release the embrace, Tynie joins Bobby in clearing from their meals, only to wrap his hips in her arms the second they're done.

Sliding his arms around her shoulders, Bobby leads Tynie's face towards his chest. Quickly turning her nose, Tynie takes in his scent and rests her left cheek over Bobby's heartbeat. Their phone goes off from Bobby's pocket, Tynie reaching to answer it. Learning of the new way they'll be briefed on the updates, Tynie thanks Sasha to Terry.

Sending a separate text, Tynie offers "If there's anything Bobby needs for his medical appointment, have T meet him at the front door of our place. I'd rather Sasha relax as much as she can after that surgery. Love you guys." Sending another text to the family, Tynie assures "I'm as good as I'm going to be about this. Bobby's kept REALLY good care of me." The replies Tynie gets speak of understanding and love, T going on to say "Tell Bobby I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Showing Bobby that conversation, Tynie texts Terry mandating "Dude, if Sasha's on post-surgical pain meds where she can't drive: you call me and Bobby out if there's an emergency until she's over that prescription. There's no sense in T trying to drive in an urgent situation with the babies and Sasha under that influence. If it's a potential matter of life and death: I will go pick Sasha, T and the babies up. All I ask is: you be ready to cover any and all traffic tickets. If I cannot pick up Sasha, T and the babies and you can appoint someone: please do so immediately in that event."

"You make a damn good case Tynie. You also have a deal." Terry compels. Pocketing their phone, Tynie evades "Sometimes I hate it when my senses on shit are right." "I don't see why in that instance baby, you handled that perfectly." Bobby recounts. Looking into his eyes, Tynie teases "Are you saying I'm back on my A-game?" "I'm saying you never lost your touch." Bobby amends, leaning his lips to hers for a kiss. As they separate lips a bit later, Tynie's lead to the couch with Bobby at her side, both awaiting T. That delay isn't long, Tynie's door getting knocked on less than ten minutes after that. Bobby meets with T at the door, hugging as he gets what's needed to prepare for Wednesdays' tests.

"T, can ya do me a favor? Tell Terry that Bobby and I believe it's best for the family to have occasional private meet-ups to discuss matters like medical tests. I'd rather do that from now on then discuss it via text messages anymore, with all the sickos and hackers out there." Tynie requests. "I can do one better; I'll claim that on behalf of the entire family. Oh, we won't always have those meet-ups here. We can alternate between all our houses. You two relax, I know how to work this. Thank you for backing what I was considering in the first place." T counter offers. "No sweat dude. We love ya." Bobby sustains, closing the door behind T. Locking the door, Bobby reads that the bottle he just got needs to be refrigerated.

"They've taken my not wanting to be the only one popping off ideas to heart." Tynie mumbles, amazed. "Yeah, they have. Honey, all you've really done is beat people to speaking those ideas. I have a feeling they'll be doing that to us sometime." Bobby acclaims, walking across the house. "Why do I have the fucked up sense they have already?!" Tynie kids. "You know our family dear." Bobby laughs. Once that bottle's in the fridge away from the other food, Bobby gets out two beers. Closing that appliance door with his foot, Bobby's met by Tynie, who cannot stop smiling.

"How'd you do that?" Bobby squeals. "You forgot all about positive mystery." Tynie pines, her smile wavering. "Oh baby, no I haven't!" Bobby gasps, handing her beer over while wrapping his other arm around Tynie's waist.

Sipping on her beer as Bobby's arm is tightly against her hipline, Tynie rambles "I don't mean to be this sensitive lately, my love. I really do not know what brought it on. I'm trying to be good to myself, a great aunt to the babies, an exquisite wife to you, a pride to Daddy, and the redefinition of excellent towards T, Sasha and Terry: all at the same fucking time. I really don't like how far my diabetes has gone, either. I mean, it's put this family through HELL, you especially. I'm really scared about those tests, too. Please, my King… forgive me for it all."

"Baby, the family and I love you for YOU. As for the tests and your fears, trust me: you're not alone. In terms of your diabetes putting me and the family through hell, you got cared for when you needed it most. You've done the same for all of us. My Queen, you don't need forgiven. After all that's recently happened, you only needed reminded." Bobby rescinds.

"I love it when you're right!" Tynie beams, the two returning to their beers. Finishing those while standing side-by-side, the couple shares in yet another kiss, then gets rid of both bottles. Soon after resting her head on Bobby's chest, Tynie finds herself being lead over to the couch. Although Tynie's stride speaks of confidence and love, her heart beats as if to limp forward after last night's news. Bobby matches her steps and their style, his heart right with hers as to the halting nature of its beat.

Unaware for now relating to what happened in the bulk of today; they sit on the couch at each other's hips. Tynie shocks Bobby when she goes from resting at his side to curling up in his lap. Turning her head away from him at first, she stretches out, saying nothing. "You're ashamed of how you've been lately. You're upset still by what Shithead did, and its aftermath on the family. You worry that I'm no longer happy, and I've not really had paradise in this life as you originally promised. You don't know what to do next, let alone what to say. You're not looking me in the eyes because all that has you confused and worried sick." Bobby reads off.

Rolling over a bit, Tynie smirks, and then blinks back tears. "It's all true. I know it's going to hurt you when I say this, but there's no way I'm going to lie. I feel as if I've been a colossal failure in terms of my paradise promise, let alone virtually everything else you just listed. I've tried so damn hard to keep you smiling Bobby. I feel as if our contentment has been far too fleeting, with way too much adversity and pain standing in the way. I know a lot of that isn't my fault, but whenever you've claimed I've not been protected enough, you were also speaking for me. By that I mean, I've felt the exact same way. I've also been scared that someday, sometime, we'll hit another slew of turmoil.. Only to.. To…" Tynie testifies, trailing off. Reaching up to touch Bobby's face, she gets pulled so his arms can entangle around her shoulders tightly.

"You are my paradise, Tynie. As for the adversities and turmoil, we've survived it together. You NEVER have to fear losing me.. Not that way. In terms of our happiness being fleeting, I know that hurts you. It hurts me too, honey. You didn't hurt me, either. I say that because you were strong enough to be honest and upfront about it. I love you so much." Bobby reassures, petting her hair.

"I feel so horrible about this Bobby. I really shouldn't need all these reminders and reassurances. I'm supposed to match your genius, and lately I haven't really done that. Yeah, I've crafted the family plans a lot of times, but when it comes to just you and me: it's like my brain goes on vacation. I've not caught your hurt fast enough to stop it Bobby, and that's part of my job as your wife. THAT is why I keep begging for your forgiveness." Tynie accounts. "You actually feel like you're beneath me now, intellectually?" Bobby asks, genuinely shocked. "Yes." Tynie confirms.

"You're not. You've amazed me quite a bit lately. Every idea you've had has been impressive. In terms of the reminders and reassurances, there's nothing wrong with those. Everybody in the family has needed them, not just you. The most beautiful woman I've ever known once said: There's nothing wrong with asking questions, ya don't learn if ya don't ask. Hell, sometimes ya can't even communicate. Baby, that was phenomenal wisdom. Tell me beautiful; what's gotten you to be so hard on yourself?" Bobby considers.

Squeezing the bridge of her nose between her thumb and first index finger on the left hand, Tynie allocutes "If this makes any sense, I feel like the bar I set for myself hasn't been attained all that much as of late. I'm aware you and the family don't like it when I push myself so hard, yet I want to show you all I can tug my own weight. I want to give T and Sasha inspiring stories to tell the babies when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. need a way to be calmed too. Does that make any sense?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart. Believe me, Sasha and T won't be the only ones with inspiring stories to share with the twins. As for you "Tugging your own weight," babe you've definitely done that. Matter of fact, you've gone above and beyond for us all. Sasha was right; you need to care for you too. Please relax, my love. You've redefined earning it." Bobby asserts.

"You're actually scared I'll spread myself too thin again. You didn't want to hurt me by out-rightly saying so, yet you also didn't wish to lie to me. You know something' Bobby? You're totally right. Baby, I love you." Tynie convinces.

Leaning her head to the crest of his shoulder, Tynie draws a few relaxing breaths. "That's right honey.. Kick back.. Join me.." Bobby coaxes, laying them both out against the couch. Kissing her forehead, Bobby vows "Love you baby." With her eyes slowly closing, Tynie decrees "I'm yours forever, Bobby." "I'm yours eternally Tynie." Bobby oaths, tucking her hair out of her face.

As all that happens, Terry and TreMarion have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. relaxing in the playpen while they're meeting at T and Sasha's to get the baby bottles which were made up before the medical appointments. Sasha changes up the entire plan about Terry and TreMarion receiving the bottles of colonoscopy preparation liquid by stashing them in a couple of drawers in the fridge.

Writing a warning note on the fridge door and setting that up with a magnet, Sasha predicts "Terry, you and Daddy will be bringing the babies back tomorrow sometime. I see no reason why you should worry about them being near these bottles when T and I can just as easily hold onto them. I've already noted where they are." Terry and TreMarion agree to that, nodding proudly as Terry gathers up and stashes those baby bottles into a bag.

"Hold it, Terry." T halts, racing to get a medium sized cooler. Finding that in a cabinet beside the sink, T also goes into the freezer to get several cooler packs. Loading that all, T hands it over to Terry, while TreMarion watches over the twins. Gently getting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. out of the playpen, Terry and TreMarion have them softly loaded into the kanga pouches. Sasha and T carry the diaper bags and cooler out to Terry's SUV, T loading those in as Sasha settles the babies into their car seats one more time.

Kissing each baby separately, T and Sasha repeat the message about a "Special night" with Terry and TreMarion, before wishing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. a good night with love. Terry and TreMarion quickly hug T and Sasha, then hop into Terry's SUV and head for Terry's house. Soon after seeing Terry's SUV disappear from their property, T leads his fiancée back into the house. Alone from the second they lock up, T and Sasha put away the playpen first. From there, the couple's night is a mix between relaxation, romance, and for the first time: intimacy.

True to his promise the night sex was mentioned at Tynie's, T treated Sasha gently, and like a Queen when they shared in making love that initial time. Relaxing in one another's arms after that, T and Sasha kiss passionately. With the twins safe and in capable hands, T and Sasha took full advantage of the relaxation and time together.

Dressing and sharing in a meal later than what's become their usual time, T and Sasha realize the babies will be rather well cared for tonight. Clearing from the dinner, they share in one more drink while staring into one another's eyes. Making sure Sasha's nightcap doesn't involve alcohol; T serves her a dose of the pain meds. She'd only needed a few of those pills after the surgery, which stunned T. The drink glasses cleaned up from, T leads Sasha back to the bedroom.

In Terry's house, the baby bottles Terry got from T and Sasha's wound up in his fridge as soon as they arrived. The cooler and emptied baby bottles get cleaned by TreMarion when Terry has eyes on the twins. To keep everything together, TreMarion takes the used baby bottles, bags them, and sets them inside the cooler. Setting the babies up in Terry's room after Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are burped and changed one more time, TreMarion stays on the couch, to be close in case Terry needs help with them through the night.

Tynie and Bobby spend the night relaxing as best they can after the latest conversation, her ordering in their dinner. Sharing in a glass of wine when that arrives, the two bask in the peace of their home, and the power of their love. Cleaning up together after all that, Tynie and Bobby retire to the master bedroom. Taking her last dose of the diabetic pills for the day, Tynie aligns the phone to the charger and sets the pill bottle beside it.

Kissing Bobby, she offers to make love to close out their day. Accepting with want in his voice, Bobby assures them a wildly intimate night. Cuddling up in one another's arms once they're through making love, Tynie and Bobby cover up and kiss for one more time today. Tomorrow, Bobby will be taking that preparation liquid, so they're basically only available in emergencies. Tynie's gravely concerned for the results of Bobby's tests, as he is hers, the two aware they won't know until Wednesday afternoon.

All in all, today's medical appointments turned out a lot better than Sasha and T expected. Given the family's history with the field of medicine screwing them over, Dr. Kym's practice for the most part, was a breath of fresh air. Sasha's procedure and the additional reason for it served as the only near-major situation that arose. In Tynie's absence, new plans were made, with an unfortunate reminder about "society being in the shitter" displayed to a sect of Tynie and Bobby's family.

Speaking of Tynie and Bobby, they don't yet know a lot of the happenings of the day, but they will. In the aftermath of Shitheads' actions, Bobby focused on Tynie, with her praying to have a chance to return that favor soon. Bryan and his wife showed Terry in light of the entire circumstance surrounding Shithead, they're still stand-up people. Yes, Terry and Bryan broke Candi's heart, but ultimately it meant potentially sparing her life.

Even while trying to relax tonight in their own ways, Tynie and Bobby's family worried about one person: that poor little girl. In the coming days, Tynie, Bobby, and their entire family have many things to get done. Four more medical tests, acquiring P.O. boxes, wills likely getting re-done, Terry checking for and handling any settlements that haven't been resolved, and of course: making sure Bill and his men get paid.

Desiring this, yet feeling evil for it at the same time, Tynie and Bobby's family, the victim's family, Bryan and Candi all crave one thing: for Shithead to get his in this life and the next. Terry and Bryan stopped Candi from paying for the victim's counseling, yet they all admitted the child needs it. Bryan knew Terry was rather booked today, and true to his prediction: there wasn't any news on Shithead after that first morning's phone call.

In his own right, when attempting to console Candi after backing Bryan with the advice for Candi not to pay for the victim's counseling, Terry spoke a very deep truth. Pretty much no matter the situation, this saying is factual:

"It will come out in the wash…"


	142. Ch 142

Title: Parameters of Motives

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Dawn the next day, Tynie rolls over, pecking Bobby's lips with a kiss before leaving the bed. Getting dressed, she pockets the phone and leaves the master bedroom entirely. "I've failed my Bobby so much lately. My ultimate hasn't been displayed as it used to be, and that's not right. He's always given me better than I've ever known, yet here I am flunking that test. I MUST shower my King in the ultimate of me. I HAVE to be better than I've been. No excuses, no weakness." Tynie chastises under her breath, walking towards the kitchen. She didn't know it at the time, but Bobby caught everything she did and said. Keeping quiet, Bobby lets tears fall as he lays in bed, alone.

Tynie gets to the kitchen, deciding to make him a spread so fierce that literal royalty would blush, leaving herself with just the sides. Instead of the typical two coffees, Tynie makes cappuccino just for him. As she goes through the preparations for the spread, Tynie catches the label on that bottle T dropped off last night. Reading it, she learns that they'll basically be home until a couple hours before the appointments tomorrow. Rushing to put it away, Tynie hopes this spread will be a start in the direction of making up everything she believes she's done against Bobby. Flicking the vent on, Tynie prays the meal will be a success.

In the master bedroom, Bobby gets out of bed and puts on some pants, wiping away what's left of the tears. Composing himself before shaving, Bobby wonders "How could she think all those things? What did I not do to show I love Tynie for TYNIE?" Washing his face, Bobby soon rids of the stubble that's grown over the past week.

Turning to go towards the kitchen, Bobby sees Tynie's pill bottle is the only thing besides those papers from the other night still on the end-table. Diverting to stash the papers in the safe and secure that after pocketing her pills, Bobby at last goes in the direction of his wife. Tynie's hustling in the kitchen, making sure everything's "perfect" when Bobby sits at the bar with a saddened face.

Once the meal is all set up to bring to Bobby, she serves him the cappuccino. Bobby shoots her a sullen expression, Tynie returning it to Bobby. "Stop." Bobby whispers, arising to go for Tynie's side. Hanging her head, Tynie realizes silently that he heard everything she said not too long ago. Panic in her breaths, Tynie sobs "I want you to be ecstatic, not just happy. I crave to make you smile more than I have. Adversities or no, I had NO REASON to do that to you! Bobby, I won't excuse how I've not given you the real best. I refuse to alibi the failures when it comes to you receiving the grandest of me. I… I.. just can't allow that anymore." "Oh My God…" Bobby drags out, holding her closely.

"I've failed you so terribly Bobby. You have no idea how badly that hurts. You DESERVE more than what I've given. You are MORE than entitled to be showered in the ultimate of me. I really haven't been doing that for quite a while baby. I don't want to keep that trend up!" Tynie wept. "Baby." Bobby mutters. "I'm so very sorry." Tynie whimpers.

"What made you think this way honey? Tell me." Bobby requests. "I'm tired of knowing I can do better, yet not actually doing it. I'm fed up with adversity and scandalous news being a "reason" for my failing at providing you the depth of my ultimate. We've said there's never a debt, but Bobby... I can't… I refuse… there's just no fuckin way I'm going to keep bombing when it comes to you being ecstatic. It scares me with every minute of every day, that sometime.. No matter what we say to each other. You'll have met your cap on dealing with me. Especially since I've been NOWHERE near the Queen you call me." Tynie replies, as her tears keep falling. "Just tell me how to rid of that bullshit fear. I swear, I will do ANYTHING!" Bobby pleads. Looking up, Tynie squeaks "Kiss me."

Gently petting her hair behind her ears, Bobby goes for broke, kissing Tynie with a heated passion. Slowly starting to cling to him, Tynie lets Bobby feel the pained beating of her heart. His heartbeat matched hers, the pounding backed by agonies only Tynie mentioned. Reluctantly, they break off the kiss, Bobby wondering "What else can I Do?" Removing her right hand from his waist, Tynie waves it over his breakfast and invites "Feast."

Watching his wife go for the side dishes only, Bobby objects "I will not do that to you. We share this, all of it." "Yes, My King." Tynie concedes through her breath. In so doing, neither one spoke, Tynie halting only to settle their phone between them. Bobby ceases too, laying Tynie's pill bottle beside the phone. When they finish and she takes a dose of her diabetic pills, Tynie arises, taking Bobby's right hand with her. Using her left hand only, Tynie closes that bottle, planting that hand squarely at her own side.

Dragging his right hand to above her shoulder and level with her cheek, Tynie gets stopped again. "No way. I will NOT hit you!" Bobby shrieks, catching how his hand is positioned. Staring at him, Tynie goes silent as Bobby explains "I never have hit a woman, I'm not starting now. Babe, you do NOT deserve to be mistreated or to believe you're beneath me. I love you Tynie, with all I am. I heard you earlier, and it broke my heart! Every time you said you failed me in one way or another, it was like I was getting shot right in the chest. We have had adversity and gotten scandalous news, but NEVER once did I take it as an alibi for you failing because you haven't! I will NEVER "meet my cap of dealing with you!" You DO NOT need to have any fears about that! I've apparently not shown you enough lately, but I love you for YOU baby!"

Holding his right hand only, Tynie ducks her head. Silence encompasses them both for ten minutes before Bobby discovers "Oh my Lord! You're scared more than you've ever been about losing me! You feel no matter what comes with the medical appointments, now that Shithead's basically come back around, you're going to be either alone or abused again. Nothing could be further from the truth, honey. I swear!"

A terrified whimper squeaks from Tynie's voice, her head rising so Bobby can look her dead-on in the eyes. "Protect me Bobby, please!" Tynie screeches. Pulling her closely to him again, Bobby vows "Absolutely. You never have to ask for that." Frantically breathing in his arms, Tynie attempts to speak. "No need to say anything sweetheart. I already know. It's alright." Bobby soothes, petting down her back.

"I love you, Ty-baby. I'm so sorry I've not shown you nearly enough that my love is unconditional. I apologize for not proving I love you for YOU quite as often as I should have. Baby, I'm begging you.. Forgive me." Bobby begs as Tynie's breath starts to calm. "My Bobby-bear does NOT need to beg! OF COURSE I forgive you, honey! You've always forgiven me!" Tynie overrules.

"Oh God, you're showing me not only how much you've hurt over that, but just what I did to you! I totally had that coming." Tynie uncovers, seemingly out of nowhere. "I forgave you already. Beautiful, please.. Forgive yourself." Bobby concerns. Minutes pass before Tynie answers that, her saying "Only if you forgive my gorgeous too."

Tightly wrapping her arms around his waist, Tynie leans her lips to his chest before leaving a few short kisses over the heartbeat. "Do it to protect this.." She murmurs between kisses. Sliding a hand over her chest, Bobby feels for the heartbeat as he requests "Only if you do it too, to protect this.." "Yes my Love." Tynie consents, breathing deeply. "As we desire, so shall it be." Bobby assures.

Not having heard that phrase in quite some time, Tynie gasps, her jaw then making a one-way trip to the floor. Looking over her shoulder, Bobby sees the meal has yet to be cleaned from and the caffeine got totally neglected for too long. "No baby, we're equals. I'll help you with that." Tynie senses.

Gazing into his eyes, Tynie recalls "Remember how we said some things will be different and some will stay the same? Yeah, that's what made me say that about clean-up since I made everything." Instead of contesting her, Bobby frees Tynie from his arms, long enough for them to get breakfast cleaned up. Attempting to re-make the coffee and cappuccino, Tynie gets stopped again, this time by Bobby wrapping his arms around her waist.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bobby insists "Relax babe, I've got that part." "Right now, you've got those sexy muscles around me." Tynie elates. "Anytime you need it baby, I'm here." Bobby swears. "I've tried not being clingy. I didn't want to suffocate you with my needs for that. I wanted to show you I could be tough." Tynie justifies. "Honey, you are tough. You've never once suffocated me in any way. I WANT you to cling to me when you need to! I have to know what's making my amazingly beautiful wife scared, concerned.. Whatever. I can't know that if you don't show or tell me. I can read you, sometimes.. Just not on those things." Bobby refuses. "Please believe the same goes for you! It's only fair!" Tynie advises. "Of course." Bobby certifies.

Turning around in his embrace, Tynie smiles shortly, for the very first time today. "I know this may come off as nuts, but I'm wondering: Instead of you and I not forgiving ourselves or thinking we've failed each other, is there ANY way we can just tell each other privately? I mean, if something's done that one of us doesn't like or agree with?" Tynie concerns. "You got it." Bobby agrees.

"Excellent. I figured we could modify the family's rule about not discussing certain things around the babies. I mean shit, it beats you and I going through the pains of believing we failed each other. Before you ask, those strong, sexy muscles and your love gave me the clarity to come up with this." Tynie relents. "Genius." Bobby gleams, kissing her again.

Tynie wilts into his arms, Bobby holding her upright as the passion of that kiss weakened his wife's knees. Separating from it, Tynie nips Bobby's lower lip, the two smiling more broadly at one another. "Await me on the couch." Bobby desires. "Sure." Tynie chirps, being released from his grasp. Strutting away, she hopes Bobby's watching, only to get that proven when he whistles. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie blows him a kiss and blushes. Giggling shortly, Bobby blushes, noticing his wife's newest move.

Sleekly sliding onto the couch, Tynie stretches out, anticipating in a playful tone "I can hardly wait until my sexy, smart, brave, and exquisitely wonderful hubby joins me. I just hope my baby's safe with whatever's being done." "I will be, sugar." Bobby promises, heading to the cappuccino machine. Tynie awaits him, smiling and stretched out against the couch, plotting softly "He's getting a foot massage, a back rub.. The works. My man's not going to have any tension in that gorgeous body if I have anything to say about it! I'm getting rid of that foot massager, because my King deserves to be rubbed down by my hands.. And my hands alone! Besides, I love the feel of every muscle Bobby has."

"About that foot massager, I already pitched it. Had to, the cord was fraying by the plug. I noticed that before coming out here. Relax baby, I didn't get hurt." Bobby announces. Tussling her hair, Tynie mutters "Damn, I completely forgot about the acoustics in this part of the house!" "It's Ok sweetie." Bobby teases. Heading her way, Bobby smiles as he notices the new reactions Tynie's giving. Setting the cups together on the coffee table, he realizes the phone and her pills are still in the kitchen.

"You relax honey, I got that part." Tynie restates, briefly kissing him. A quick trip to the kitchen made, Tynie returns, taking his legs off the floor one-at-a time. "No baby, I'm not first for massages." Bobby refuses, dropping his feet from her grasp.

Nothing else said for a time as they sat together, the cappuccinos are had before their phone goes off. Tynie answers it and gets quite the briefing from Terry about the situation with Shithead. "Terry, you did right. I love the fact Candi wanted to provide the victim counseling, and you knew I was about to go there. Dude, on that one I may catch hell for speaking on behalf of the family: Tell Bryan in the name of our safety, adding his and Candi's to that list: NO MORE updates on that shit. Only in the event Shithead or someone claiming a current link to him comes out with a plot against us do you call a meeting to discuss an action plan. Oh, make sure Candi and Bryan are present at that meeting. Trust me dude, I have the most extensive awareness about Shithead's style of behavior out of anybody in the family. Do me one more favor, don't tell the family I ordered that.. Make it sound like we conferred. Trust me; I'm done planning for the family on my own man. Tell me you know what the hell I mean by that." Tynie concludes.

"Tynie, you didn't plan a thing. All you did was tip me off about the style of Shithead's behavior in the defense of the family, Bryan and Candi. I already know Bobby's getting told this stuff later. Yes, Bryan and Candi will be notified." Terry returns. "Man, we as a family fuckin' love you. Make sure the babies are safe and heading home soon. Given the fact Bobby's due to start using whatever the hell's in that bottle in the fridge: he and I are only available for emergencies until after the appointments. He just told me." Tynie inducts. "You got it. Love ya." Terry sums up, the call then mutually ending.

Setting their phone on the coffee table, Tynie nearly apologizes when Bobby says "No need for that sweetie. You didn't lie. If anything, you handled that gracefully." "Hubby, I have news that you may not have overheard." Tynie retorts, going into great detail about what Terry and she just discussed. When she finishes, Bobby recalls "Like I said, you handled that gracefully. Now come here.."

Practically leaping into his open arms, Tynie gets greeted by a passionate kiss. What that couple didn't know at the moment is, in another call Terry cited Tynie's remarks verbatim to Bryan and Candi, stating them on behalf of the entire family.

"Now Candi, before you worry about the pretenses in which you'll personally be meeting my clients: don't. Hell, they'll love you for how far you were willing to go for that poor child. Bryan, be prepared for Tynie to offer you beers until after the Rapture, man. I know her; she's done the same thing to me. All my clients ask related to that is: the action plan meeting be done with two of them watching the minors of the family.. In a totally different room with the door secured. That's their policy for shit like this." Terry instructs.

"That is an honorable policy. I'll have to tell Tynie that I've never drank though." Bryan accepts. "Terry, you tell this Tynie she owes us nothing. We gladly accept their terms for the action plan meeting should we need one. Oh, we do take late-night emergency calls." Candi mandates. "Alright. We'll be in touch then." Terry finishes, hanging up. TreMarion and he had eyes on the twins that entire time, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. relaxing in the playpen right by those two adults. "Terry, the plan you and Tynie just came up with.. Perfect. I'll handle arranging how T and Sasha are told, after we get everything for the babies together. That is, unless we get called by one of them before that point. As far as what Sasha and T are holding for us: we get that AFTER they have the babies in either their playpen or bassinettes down for a nap or something." TreMarion plots. "Deal." Terry chimes.

TreMarion's phone goes off with T on the other end, wondering "Dad is there anything Sasha and I need to know?" "Son, I'm not going talk about that over a phone. If it's possible, can you and Sasha come to Terry's in about an hour? Bring the bottles you're holding for us too. When you get here: Terry will watch the babies with Sasha. You and I will talk on Terry's back deck. Then we'll switch out, and Terry will tell Sasha. Trust me son." TreMarion mandates. "We can be at Terry's in an hour. Barring traffic delaying us, of course. I'm not about to risk a traffic ticket when it's not an emergency. We'll also have what you're requesting on us. You have a deal otherwise." T responds. Sharing love, they hang up.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm where Tynie learned that." TreMarion evades. Before Terry can respond, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. start to cry. Launching from the couch to care for them, Terry and TreMarion take those two into a different room. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fed, burped and changed, they relax again. Terry and TreMarion whisper promises that everything's OK as they carry the babies back to the playpen.

T has the daunting task of telling Sasha the latest, only to be informed "Honey, Daddy and Terry have the right idea. I know Tynie and Bobby aren't available today, because of him preparing for tomorrow. Whatever plan they've crafted is likely the best way to deal with this. To tell you the truth: I never want to hear another thing about Shithead, and I imagine Tynie's right with me on that. I know this sounds bossy, but I think you and I should.. As Tynie may say… bow back and follow Terry's lead. Oh, and we as a family are TOTALLY getting Terry something really nice for coming out of retirement to cover our asses with this Shithead situation."

"Baby, we deal with that after everything else. Trust me, you weren't bossy. If anything, you were absolutely right. I'd rather get the family's legal matters as squared away as possible before celebrating anyone's retirement or buying any gifts for Terry. I know this sounds controlling, but right now I think we as a family should really watch our asses about that kind of thing. I'm including the P.O. boxes, landline at Tynie's, cellphone holsters, paying Bill, and anything that may come of the other medical appointments and tests in the list of "family legal matters" before you ask." T counters.

"That makes absolute sense, baby. You weren't controlling, but Terry should know of our ideas too. You know why." Sasha consents. From there, the couple goes about readying to be at Terry's for a while.

"Baby, I'm claiming on Bobby's name that they aren't available for this briefing. I don't want Tynie misconstruing it as an emergency. Not with what Bobby's doing to ready for that appointment. I'll catch THAT hell later." Sasha decrees. "Actually you won't catch hell for that. I bet Terry will consider it you protecting Bobby's medical interests as a member of his family. If Tynie hasn't already claimed the same thing, that is." T refuses.

Soon as they have the bottles Terry and TreMarion requested, T leads Sasha to the SUV, locking the house behind them. Terry and TreMarion have the babies relaxing in the playpen as T and Sasha make their way to Terry's house, Tynie and Bobby not joining them this time. In their living room, Bryan and Candi further discuss the plan of action relating to Shithead's case, realizing Tynie and Terry indeed have the best way to go about dealing with it.

In Terry's foyer, Terry tells TreMarion that he will be the one to educate Tynie and Bobby about any additional ideas the family comes up with relating to Shithead's case, stating "You'll likely be needed to help with the babies. I know you'll be told later TreMarion, but I ask you to trust me on this."

Looking Terry dead in the eyes, TreMarion assures "You don't have to ask for my trust, man. Not when it comes to the family and shit like this." Fifteen minutes later, Terry's door is knocked on, TreMarion heading to welcome T and Sasha inside. Making a beeline for the babies, Sasha leaves T in a bit of dust, as TreMarion's handed the bottles for himself and Terry. Securing the home behind them, TreMarion and T aim to meet up with Terry. "I know the plan." TreMarion eludes, ducking back to assist Sasha with the babies. "I'm sorry I'm like this Daddy. After.. Well you know.. I've been worried about the family. Especially Tynie and the babies." Sasha admits. "You've no reason to apologize sweetie." TreMarion refuses, kissing Sasha's cheek. After that, the bottles Terry and TreMarion need to prepare for their medical appointments are temporarily stashed in Terry's fridge.

T and Terry head for the back deck, closing that door before anything is said relating to the circumstances surrounding Shithead. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are doted on by TreMarion and Sasha that entire time, T later telling Terry "Man, however you want to work this is fine with the family. Believe me."

"Are you telling me on behalf of the family that you feel it's best for this kind of thing to be handled only when it directly affects the family from now on?" Terry asks. "Given how it's affected Sasha and Tynie, yes. I know it sounds crude of me, but they do not deserve to be put through that hell at the hands of someone nobody in the family consorts with anymore. I mean really, it's insensitive. Not only that, but it's endangering, because of what it does to their stress levels. You know how Tynie is about the family having unneeded stress on our hearts, especially Bobby. I'll get my ass kicked for saying this later, but I mean it. The plan you and Tynie conferred on should be modified to cover this too, and not just for us. For Bryan and Candi too." T confesses.

"In terms of your ass getting kicked, that's not true. I know exactly where you went with that." Terry objects, T then leading them inside. Switching out watch on the twins, Terry whispers T's idea to TreMarion. "He just made one hell of a case." TreMarion applauds. TreMarion and Sasha go to the deck before she learns every new detail, only to return "Daddy, T's right. We as a family have enough to clear this week as it is. I mean between medical appointments, tests, the family's legal matters, and getting Bill's men paid. Seriously, that's enough on Terry's plate to help us with anyway." TreMarion refutes "We're not clearing that all in one week Sasha. There's no way I'm about to put that all on Terry's plate, as you say. Please follow my lead on this, honey. I know how to work it and get Bobby and Tynie on board." "Daddy, you got it." Sasha acclaims, securing the deck door.

Tynie and Bobby have been relaxing on the couch as all that happened, sharing in a few kisses. He's massaging her feet when their phone rings. Reaching for it, Tynie's updated on the family's plan for their future and it's connection to the situation with Shithead. "Daddy, you're right about everything. Poor Terry's already been pulled from full-on retirement for far too many situations lately as it is. Thank you so much for stepping up on behalf of Terry's welfare like that. Anything else that needs discussed can be held off on until another time. Barring emergencies. Bobby and I love you." Tynie modifies. "Love you two, and it was no problem." TreMarion replies, hanging up. Settling her feet to the floor, Bobby sees Tynie pocketing the phone.

Taking his feet into her hands, Tynie elaborates on everything she just got wind of, concluding with "Babe, they're absolutely right on this. I think we should have Sasha and T over next week or something to help plan their wedding. I mean it's not fair that's been tossed aside too. I've been thinking, and it's really not justifiable to alter our wills right now either. We've been through enough lately as it is, as a family. Not only that, with Shithead's cronies still possibly being free people, the less potential matters of record we risk as a family right now the better, for all of us. If it doesn't sound controlling or bossy, in terms of Terry doing all that other shit: Daddy was right when he planned for us to pace ourselves as a family unless the medical tests show we don't have a choice in the matter." "No doubt about that." Bobby applauds, resting Tynie's legs in his lap.

Surprising Bobby, Tynie slithers around so her head is in his lap, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I have something to confess. I've been worried sick over Terry lately. He's older than both of us and the extra stress from shit that's come up is not good on his heart. I'm so glad Daddy made that plan for us, baby. I mean Terry kicks ass and everything, but I don't want Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to lose him too soon. I'm honestly half tempted to start researching condos and landlines while you ready for tomorrow babe. I want to do that for Terry because the man's not gotten to retire like I have, and I hate that. Whatever else legal-settlement wise that needs taken care of is my turf. When I do that, I'm claiming Terry went on vacation. The dude's earned it and my law license still has some time of being valid anyway. He's come out of retirement for us, now's my turn." Tynie confesses.

"Baby, that is entirely reasonable. We take care of that after the medical appointments though sweetheart." Bobby offers. Reaching for their phone, Tynie gets halted by Bobby, whom overrides "You're relaxing right now. I got this." "Yes Dear." Tynie sighs, witnessing Bobby call Terry.

Educating Terry of Tynie's newest ideas, Bobby hears "You tell her to pace herself. I'm honored she's willing to do that, especially after what was done against Tynie professionally in the past year." "You got it man." Bobby promises. Considering this call dealt with legal matters, three words were implied, although not said as they hung up. Laying their phone to the coffee table, Bobby's about to speak, when Tynie guesses "Terry's honored by the move I just pulled. I'm supposed to pace myself with the new plan. Beyond that, everything's as discussed as it will be until there's not a choice in the matter." "Tell me something love, just how do you keep doing that?" Bobby wonders. "On that one, I'd tell Terry the same damn things." Tynie assures. Gazing into Bobby's eyes, Tynie worries "Are you and I really… OK?" "We're perfectly fine baby." Bobby swears.

"Love, I hope you know why I decided to do all that as you're preparing for tomorrow. I'm scared out of my mind, and trying to divert my attention while helping the family at the same time." Tynie admits. "Sweetheart, that is so noble of you. I knew right away what was going through your head about tomorrow. The same things have gone through mine, which is why I've insisted on you relaxing. Yes babe, I'll do my best to relax too." Bobby releases. Tynie reaches around Bobby's waist as best she can, tightly hugging him as her head rests dead-center in his lap.

"Sexy, something just came to me. I know it may sound crazy, but I think we should get Bryan and Candi a thank you gift for covering this. I mean Bryan's still on the bench full-time to my understanding and the dude went really far for this family." Tynie blurts. "I already have that covered in a way that won't cause Bryan problems." Bobby evades. Leaning up from his lap, Tynie kisses Bobby passionately. Releasing their lips from that after a bit, Tynie and Bobby return to their relaxed positions. "A few hours from now, I become the reason my Queen's stuck at home." Bobby pines, glancing at the phone.

"More like a few hours from now, you take care of my King for a VERY important reason. I've got things to do anyway honey. Besides, it's good for us not to be all over hell all the time. You don't like it when I consider my diabetes a bother, so why do that to you about this?" Tynie overrides. "You're so amazing, you know that... right?" Bobby concerns. "You mean, we are amazing to and for each other." Tynie resolves in a playful tone.

Feeling heat emanate from Bobby's lap, Tynie rolls her neck around a bit, using that heat to rid of the tension she started to feel. "Damn this feels good." Tynie gasps. A few seconds later, Tynie rolls to her stomach, teasing "I know how to make you feel better though." Freeing his erection from the sweatpants, Tynie kisses from the head to the hilt. "Oh, baby.. Yeah…" Bobby moans. Slowly sliding her lips back to the head, Tynie takes him into her mouth a little at a time. Breathing laboredly, Bobby moans and pleads for her not to stop. Pulling her lips away with an audible pop, Tynie replies huskily "I don't stop until you get off sexy."

Dropping her lips back to his shaft, Tynie feels the head pulsing against the rear of her mouth. Her hair in his hands, Bobby feels her get fiercer with the blowjob. "Damn baby!" Bobby howls. Panting as she continued, Bobby knew he was close. As he orgasmed, Bobby hollers "Tynie I love you!"

Slowly removing herself from that pose in Bobby's lap, Tynie licks her lips and replies "Love you too Bobby." Fixing his pants, Tynie curls up across her husband's legs. Necking her, Bobby growls "My turn to satisfy you." Running his hand down her side, Bobby splits Tynie's legs open, and then slides a hand into her sweats. "I know my baby needs this.." Bobby taunts, getting necked by his wife. Barely hovering her center, Bobby feels just how wet Tynie is, taunting her clit with his middle finger. Grunting as she kissed his neck, Tynie rolls her hips, proving his point. Pulling her lips away, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder, pleading "Honey.. Please…"

Drawing in a few lusty growled breaths, she feels Bobby ram his middle finger into her depths. Bucking as he pumped that finger around her core, Tynie moans and grunts.

Sensing her desperation for release, Bobby gets more forcible with that finger. Hearing Tynie moan, grunt, and gasp more quickly in his ear after some time, Bobby knows she's close. "Hell yeah baby!" Tynie wails, still grinding against his palm. Tossing her head back, Tynie closes her eyes, climax arriving as she draws out through a scream "Oh Bobby!" Removing his hand from her core, Bobby smiles devilishly.

Adjusting her outfit, Tynie witnesses Bobby licking that finger and his palm clean. "I love the way you taste." Bobby swears. "Same here.." Tynie purrs. Again resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie giggles, Bobby seeing the light return to her eyes. Entangling her in his arms, Bobby lays them both out against the couch. "I have so much to do. My King needs another feast." Tynie worries. "Excuse me? Who needs another feast? It isn't just me. Besides, my Queen's relaxing right now." Bobby intrudes. "Yes honey. I just hope the family's ok." Tynie desires. "They are, sugar. No need to worry." Bobby returns.

Unbeknownst to Bobby at the moment, what he just told Tynie was true. Everything connected to Shithead's situation and the family's future got hashed out. Terry and TreMarion also saw Sasha, T, and the babies back to Sasha's SUV, loading Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into the car seats, and then settling the diaper bags between them. Kissing the babies one at a time, Terry and TreMarion vow "We all love you." Watching that SUV get secured behind them, T driving as Sasha overtakes the shotgun seat.

Driving away, T promises "I'll take care of the babies when we get home. You can help, but honey I think you should kick back as much as possible. Especially after I make us lunch and you take another one of those pills. I love you." "I love you too baby. I don't want to be that much of a bother, so why don't we take care of lunch and the babies together?" Sasha counter-offers. Not desiring an argument, T concurs "We can do that."

Back at Terry's, TreMarion proclaims "I think I should head for home, after getting something out of your fridge. Tell me you know what I'm referring to." "I sure do man. I have a busy day tomorrow anyhow. After how that pediatrician was yesterday, I think it's best to be at the appointments for the family.. In professional capacity." Terry acclaims. "You do know Tynie's going to do the same thing for you then, right?" TreMarion wonders. "Yeah, and I know you're going to advise her as to why too." Terry extends. "Tomorrow night man, trust me." TreMarion eludes, getting Terry to nod.

Escorting TreMarion inside his house, Terry and he go for the fridge once the front door's shut. Terry gets a beer, as TreMarion extracts that medical-item bottle, the two men briefly hugging as the fridge door closes. "I'll see myself out man. You've done enough for now. Just make sure Bryan and Candi are appraised. I'll tell Tynie or Bobby one about you meeting them at the doctor's office tomorrow." TreMarion requires. "Will do." Terry concurs, watching TreMarion leave his property.

Setting his beer down, Terry secures his house, and then calls Bryan back. Before driving off, TreMarion calls Bobby, only to have Tynie answer it. "Hey daddy. Lemme guess, Terry's coming to the medical appointments Bobby and I have as our attorney. That's based on our family history with the field of medicine fucking us over. There was a situation with a shady doctor yesterday which made Terry's decision cover everyone's appointments. Oh, and Terry needs me to have my bar card on me on Thursday with Bobby present as an eyewitness." Tynie presumes. "Yup." TreMarion vouches.

"Daddy, I was going to do that anyway. Terry's done so much for this family, seriously. I've got a few things in the works to be handled while Bobby preps for tomorrow. All Bobby and I ask is: you be safe and know we love you. As far as Bobby and I see it, nothing else needs discussed today. Everyone's to relax as much as they can, you included." Tynie furthers. "Terry's got one or two calls to make and he will be relaxing. I told him that Bryan and Candi deserve updated. After all, they did do a lot for us too. You know what I mean." TreMarion adds. "Daddy, thank you for that. Bobby and I love you." Sharing love in return, TreMarion hangs up and heads for home.

"That was all I needed to overhear." Bobby appraises, tucking Tynie's hair out of her face. Pocketing their phone, Tynie queries "When do you want the massage gorgeous?" "Mine? After the appointments, that way it won't wind up disturbed with my preparations." Bobby resolves. Aware of what he meant by that since she's already read the label of the bottle involved, Tynie sighs and nods. Running his hands up and down her back, Bobby notices Tynie really needs a massage. "Let me make that easier." Tynie offers, getting up from his lap.

Following his wife, Bobby witnesses her splay out chest-down on the couch. Kneeling beside her, Bobby does all he can to work out the tensest spots in Tynie first, then massage virtually everywhere else. Arising when he's done, Tynie sits up, affording Bobby a spot on the couch. Taking both her hands in his, Bobby pulls his wife into his lap, sensing her need to be close.

"I'm really trying to be strong babe. I know we once said the "what ifs" aren't to be honored, but they keep running through my head. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I diverted my mind.. They'd go away." Tynie cries, curling up and clinging to him.

Petting her hair, Bobby considers "Babe, it's alright. I'm just as scared over you. I've been trying to be strong because you need me to. Honey, everything you wanted to do tonight, waits. I know you wanted to show you have the drive to handle it, but I don't want you trying that when you're distracted. We take care of each other tonight.. Ok?" "I'm not leaving my house looking' like a frat party that got crashed. Baby, you need to let this out too.. Go ahead." Tynie mutters.

Holding her closely, Bobby prays "Lord, you see us both frightened right now. I don't want to lose my baby. I know she's terrified too, it's been in her every move today. We have each other and a family to be there for. Please, whatever comes out of tomorrow's appointments; let it be good news. Give my baby the strength to get through tonight. I feel horrible by the fact that what I've got to do to prepare for tomorrow takes away from her ability to lean on me. I never thought I'd live to pray for this, but let tonight fly by so we don't have to be this afraid for each other while time drags on." Leaning her head up, Tynie whispers "Amen."

Terry, TreMarion, T and Sasha all have things to do around their houses, yet each one of them senses the fear running through Tynie and Bobby in waves. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get cared for whenever they need it, their parents constantly saying "Everything's OK." Terry does divert from his attempts to relax, namely to keep in contact with Bryan and Candi.

Debriefing that couple on the family's latest plans relating to Shithead's situation, Terry admits "It may sound calloused, but as far as I care: Shithead has this coming. You've done enough for now, both of you. All we ask is you try to be safe. If you hear of anything, do like you did last time and let us know. Nothing else, just let us know." "Hey man, you got it." Bryan assures, hanging up.

Telling Candi, who was making their next meal, Bryan attests "Honestly sweetheart, their plan is the best way to go about this. They call the one who did this Shithead, and frankly I think that nickname fits the perpetrator perfectly." "Honey, I don't think they're claiming that just for them. You've been told to act as an informant. I think they're covering your ass too. This Tynie is Shithead's ex-wife, and she knows how he and his people are. Think about it." Candi counters. Glancing at his wife, and then his phone, Bryan screeches "Oh fuck, you're right!" "Honey, all we can do is honor their plan. Especially since it's a way to protect ourselves." Candi returns. Setting his phone down, Bryan launches from the couch to assist his wife in making lunch.

Terry goes about his day, doing housework and laundry, praying Bryan will forgive him for overtaking time on Bryan's being away from the bench. One thing Terry didn't know yet: Bryan was pulled from the bench indefinitely until Paco (AKA Shithead) goes to prison, after the security of the federal courthouse intercepted graphic threats on Bryan and Candi's lives. Bringing their lunch to the living room, Candi feels bad for Terry not knowing that, so she decides to call him.

"I'm sorry to be a bother; Bryan forgot to tell you something." Candi initiates, then restating the word about those threats. "Oh dear God. Candi, thank you for telling me. As your friend, please advise Bryan into looking into retirement. I know he didn't want to do that so soon, but at this rate: it's in defense of his life." Terry advises.

"Hang on man, you can tell him that yourself." Candi offers, putting the phone on speaker. "Candi thought I knew already. Bryan, trust me. Tynie's advised me in explicit detail that Shithead and his crew will NOT stop until those threats are honored. Do yourself a life-preserving favor: retire and get everything you can as secured as possible. She made me do that when I retired… for pretty much the exact same reason. Tynie even retired as an attorney under the EXACT same grounds. Tynie's been through hell this year, brother. Her wisdom saved my ass, now it's about to save yours. I can get a statement from her if you like. It may take me a few days." Terry instructs.

"That's what you think! I got that part covered!" Candi hollers. "I heard you and my wife man. I'll start looking into that tomorrow." Bryan promises, hanging up. Again setting their phones down, Terry, Candi and Bryan go about the rest of their afternoon.

Alarmed about the latest news, Terry stops what he's doing and makes a conference call to TreMarion and Bobby. Tynie answers their end, claiming "Terry, my God dude. I'll have that statement on me Thursday. Tell me where this Bryan lives and I'll personally deliver the son-of-a-bitch. I know Candi says she has this covered, but I'm typing that statement anyhow. That way her evidence has corroboration. I mean shit; I've got other things to do tonight anyhow. I'm going to be looking into the P.O. boxes, phone holsters, and condo while Bobby preps for tomorrow. I know Bobby told me not to, but in order for the claims in my statement to be truthful: I don't have a choice."

"I know PRECISELY where she just went with that!" TreMarion vouches. "Terry, one more thing dude, and I know it's asking a shit ton in light of what this week means for the family: Tell this Bryan that Bobby and I are willing to host a retirement party. Not just for Bryan either, for you and me too. All I'll need is Bryan's phone number man, trust me." Tynie interrupts. "Terry, listen to her. I know what she's doing." TreMarion requires. "I do too. I can't get that information today though. Bryan and Candi are rather busy until at least Thursday evening. They told me so." Terry warns.

"In that case terry, I have an offer. I'll handle looking into what I already said. Daddy, I need you to talk to T and Sasha about the wedding. Terry, THAT comes before any other parties. Bobby's going to prepare for tomorrow, and I'll be in touch with Terry tonight or after the medical appointments to get the information I need to deliver that statement Thursday. Beyond that, we do our best to honor the previous plans. Daddy and Terry, I hate to say this, but you're stuck telling T." Tynie offers. TreMarion and Terry chime simultaneously "You got it Tynie."

"Daddy, THANK YOU! Terry, I officially owe you beers until after the fuckin' Rapture dude!" Tynie cheers. "No you don't." Terry laughs. Sharing love, they all hang up. Terry then calls T, restating the news and what Tynie offered. "Man, you go with that. I know Tynie claimed it was just an offer, but to tell you the truth, since she knows Shithead and his people better than anyone in the family: It was our latest way to deal with this situation. I hate to do that to her, since none of us like it when Tynie's day planner or mama bear for the family. I do believe it's best we act on her wisdom from surviving his ways, though. Tell me you know what I mean by that." T rescinds. "Like the back of Sasha's head." Terry affirms. Sending love between them, Terry and T hang up.

"Jesus H.Q. BuckNaked, BlindFolded, TapDancin' Christ in 3D!" Tynie grumbles, pocketing their phone. "I heard, it's ok baby." Bobby consoles, also holding her tightly. "I know you didn't want me to go there baby. I had to; because in my statement I'm claiming "I've done all I can to move on in my life away from Paco." Legally I have to use his name. I want my efforts to back that statement as best they can. Please understand that." Tynie whimpers.

"Of course I understand that, honey. Relax." Bobby whispers. Nestled in his arms, Tynie sighs, smirking as her mind rages with how to go about the rest of her day. Waiting until Tynie shows signs of relaxing, Bobby settles her to the couch before clearing from the neglected cappuccinos, kissing Tynie's cheek. After that, he goes about making their next meal, timing it in hopes of being within the threshold of when he can eat, given the upcoming preparations.

"Yeah, we'll be spending the bulk of the night in our room honey. I say that because I think it's easier for your preparations. I know how to work what I just promised Terry into this, all I ask is you trust me on it." Tynie hollers. "I always trust you honey. You never have to ask for that. Please, just be careful and pace yourself." Bobby yells. "Yes Dear." Tynie swears, trying again to kick back and relax. While making their next meal, Bobby re-checks the bottle for his appointment in the fridge. The deadline for him eating while using the contents of that bottle is 5 p.m., while drinking anything has a stopping point of midnight.

Tynie knows they're in for a long night, especially Bobby, given what they're readying for. Surprising the couple, Terry texts them with Bryan's fax number saying "For your safety Tynie, Candi and Bryan would rather that statement just be faxed over. When you can, of course." Tynie answers "Fair enough dude. Tell them to the best of my power, they'll receive it by Thursday afternoon."

Promising he will, Terry ends the conversation. Holding onto their phone AGAIN, Tynie plans to handle that statement first, saving the text with that fax number. She then texts herself a list of things to get done tonight, hoping to make it through two thirds of that agenda. Pocketing their phone in a bit of a rush, Tynie gets greeted by Bobby, whose hands are full. "No way baby, you are not my servant." She overrules, taking that tray of food away from him.

Sitting beside her, Bobby smiles, the two then eating in perpetual silence. As they finish, Tynie releases "Terry's friends are just as sweet and sneaky as he is. I've been given Bryan's fax number. Apparently I'm to just send that statement over that way. Bryan claimed that was a protection move, hoping you'd not be mad about it." "I'm not mad about that, honey." Bobby assures, handing her a beer.

Taking one for himself, Bobby tells his wife the restrictions that come with the use of that medical liquid. "You know I'll be right there all night.." Tynie promises in a worried tone. "I know you're there for me, but I don't want you doing an all-nighter." Bobby refuses. Nodding, Tynie smiles and they return to the beers, neither one speaking. Once those are ended, the couple cleans up from lunch, then heads to the master bedroom arm in arm. Leaning into Bobby, Tynie plans "My King, I know you said you want to hold off on that massage. I'd rather go ahead and give it to you. I don't like the idea that I got mine and you're stuck waiting like that. We've never done that to each other, and I'm not starting that trend now." "Aww, yes my Queen." Bobby consents.

Arriving in that room, Bobby leads the way to the bed, only to splay out chest down on the mattress. "You really need this.." Tynie frets, leaping to his side. "Please don't do that again. I could have waited a few more minutes." Bobby worries. "Ok love." Tynie gasps, starting his massage. Noticing several tension bundles in his frame, Tynie works them out while worrying about hurting Bobby at the same time. As soon as she's done, Bobby's cheek gets kissed before Tynie swears "I've got to go get a couple things, I'll be right back."

Resting on the bed, Bobby witnesses his wife scurrying to the kitchen, then darting to get her laptop. With a cup in her pocket, Tynie returns, setting the bottle from Dr. Kym's office into the mini fridge. Aligning the phone, her pill bottle, and that cup to his end table, she settles the laptop at the foot of the bed on her side. Bobby sees the dosing schedule on Tynie's pill bottle, discovering she'd taken one too many these past couple days.

"We're not used to those pills, honey. We know now, it's OK." Tynie proffers, sliding onto the bed behind her laptop. Pulling the lid of the laptop open, Tynie starts in on writing that statement, desiring not to keep Bryan and Candi waiting long. Bending her knees, Tynie's ankles are wrapped around each other, Bobby rolling over to watch everything. Cutting that document as if she were testifying in court, no detail is spared, and several times a requested language pardon is noted. Once she's done, it's sent to the printer, Tynie planning "I'll just fax that off a little later." Tucking her hair behind her ears one-at-a-time, Bobby murmurs "Pace yourself honey." Giggling at his touch, Tynie nods, and then slows down her research of condos and P.O. boxes accordingly.

"You look so cute laid out like this." Bobby brags. Blushing, Tynie smiles broadly, as Bobby sees two web-browser tabs open at the same time. "Hell with it. The phone holsters can be picked out by the family on our own. I'd rather do that than waste time researching those only to find out I checked out ones nobody wants." Tynie forfeits.

Keeping eyes on her for a while, Bobby sees several notes being made on the laptop's memo pad related to P.O. boxes and condos in Hawaii. Saving the links that go with those condos in the same fashion, Tynie declares "Just one more thing and then I'm done for the day." "If that one thing is what I think it is, baby we can't do anything with it until Thursday night if not Friday." Bobby reminds.

"Oh shit, you're right!" Tynie gulps, shutting down her laptop. Rolling to their right sides, Tynie and Bobby find themselves spooning, with her cuddling his arm with all she has. Drawing his right arm between her breasts, Tynie bites back the urge to cry concerned and terrified tears. Feeling her breathing hitch against his chest, Bobby leans in and at first blows a kiss to his wife, then pecking one to her temple.

"I'm trying Bobby, really. I'm giving my all to be strong right now, but I want to cry." Tynie admits. Resting her head on his folded left arm, Bobby coaxes "Let it out sweetie." Seconds pass before Tynie's resolve is totally gone, her crying mixed with rapid-fired worries. Bobby's able to make out "So scared. Can't lose my Bobby.. Not yet. I've just now gotten another chance to prove myself. So worried.. What if these tests are too late? Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah need Bobby too. I can't be a widow.. Not so soon. Bobby's my life.." "Oh baby.." Bobby murmurs.

"That's what I am right now Bobby. You need my strength, like I've needed yours before. I'm trying honey, I swear to God." Tynie whimpers. "You've done enough baby." Bobby assures. Seeing her like this caused Bobby to bottle up the fact he'd had the exact same concerns Tynie did. "Baby, I know you like being a gentleman, but there's no fuckin' way I'm about to go before you at the doctor's office. Not after the long night we're in for." Tynie announces. "The long night.. Who's in for? Honey, don't pull an all-nighter, please. You've been up since dawn as it is." Bobby rejects. "But- I-" Tynie protests, getting shut up when Bobby rolls halfway over to give her a kiss.

Rolling back to give him more freedom with that affection, Tynie pulls Bobby's arm out from under her. As they break off the kiss, Tynie stretches out some, Bobby crawling over her to put the laptop away. Tynie's tears resumed for a while, only stopping when Bobby hovers over her at the foot of the bed.

Kneeling so their eyes meet and Tynie doesn't have to move much, Bobby confesses "I've been worried about you honey, all day. Not just about tomorrow's medical appointments either. Tynie, I love you. Please know that no matter what, I'm yours. I wish I knew what made you think what you did when you woke up; because you've been everything I've ever needed in a woman… and more. Love, you once said you'd do anything to make me happy. My only request is: stop being so hard on the woman of my dreams." Staring dead-on into Bobby's chocolate eyes, Tynie refers "Your request is the same as mine then, for the same reasons."

Lifting herself up half way, Tynie goes in for another kiss. Separating from that later, they lock eyes as she slithers to the opposite end of the bed. Splitting Bobby's pillows, Tynie rests her head on one, huddling herself around the other.

Rushing to her side again, Tynie feels a bit of a breeze, Bobby wrapping her in his arms. Removing one of her hands from the pillow she cuddled, Tynie holds her forehead and starts to rock back and forth. "I'm on it baby." Bobby alerts, breaking the embrace to get his wife something to eat. This time, Tynie only half-loathed her diabetes starting to act up, because of what the night holds for Bobby. Hurrying to her side, Bobby has a little of everything in his hands, Tynie jolting up as he meets her in bed.

Soon as that tray's within her reach, Tynie perpetually attacks what's on it, Bobby watching every move. When she stops, Tynie gets off the mattress, retrieving them both something to drink. Bobby's eating by the time she resumes her place at his side, the drinks getting set down as she takes the last dose of those pills for the day. Closing that bottle, Tynie habitually checks their phone, finding no alerts. Handing over Bobby's soda, Tynie sips hers, giving him a still-worried gaze.

Shooting that right back, Bobby vows "I love you so much Tynie." "Love you too Bobby." Tynie swears. As they finish, Tynie pecks Bobby's lips with a kiss before cleaning from it all. The moment she's alone in another part of the house, Tynie howls "I love you Bobby! I can't lose you! I'll NEVER be ready for that!" "I love you Tynie, I can't lose you. I'll never be ready to face that." Bobby concerns in the solitude of the master bedroom.

Racing back to his side the moment she can, Tynie bear hugs the ever-loving Christ out of Bobby. Frantically breathing, she feels him pull them both onto the bed. Refuted all-nighter or no, Tynie's in for just as long an evening as Bobby, and he full-well knows it. The threshold of his being able to eat tonight is nearing an end, Tynie sensing time will drag by until their appointments.

Spinning around in his arms, Tynie plops her face squarely into the center of Bobby's chest, hiding her latest round of tears with her hair. Praying to every version of God she could think of as the tears flowed, Tynie pleaded to the not-so-mentioned heavenly observers too. Refusing to ask for protection of her, Tynie hears Bobby beg for that on her name.

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Bobby at last lets the tears he'd withheld all day fall. "Tonight's going to be hell. I got to bitch up now, hubby needs me." Tynie chanted, mere minutes after she stopped praying. "Tonight's going to be hell, you're right. As for you "bitching up," babe I'd rather you try to get some sleep." Bobby responds, having heard that chant four times already. "I'll try babe. You know how worried I am about you." Tynie promises. Their round of tears ends as Tynie sprawls out on Bobby's side of the bed, him watching over her.

"Take care of my Bobby tonight. If you need anything, please wake me up." Tynie pleads. "I will." Bobby mutters. Reaching out for him again, Tynie mumbles "God, I hope tonight doesn't drag by." "You're not alone in that." Bobby approves. The time arrives for Bobby to start preparing for the colonoscopy, and a trend emerges. Every time she heard the door to the bathroom/Jacuzzi tub room creak, Tynie's eyes flew open like a shot. "Stay there beautiful, I'm ok." Bobby soothes a few times, the last one being just before their covers get tossed over Tynie.

Solace typically found in her slumber wasn't there, Bobby noticing it as he spends the bulk of the night dealing with the contents of that bottle. In the wee hours of the morning, Bobby reached over to set their alarm, Tynie pulling him towards her while asleep. One more time, Bobby watches over his wife from a bit of a twisted-pose vantage point, seeing the puddle of tears on his pillow. With a slow kiss, Bobby whispers "I'm ok baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Tynie whimpers, evidencing how fitful her sleep's been. Dropping to her side like a rock in water, Bobby bear hugs Tynie closely to him. In a matter of hours, they'll know what's to come, medically speaking. From the tears, worries, and reactions Bobby's seen since earlier this evening, he knows exactly what's causing Tynie's mind to race. Thing is, his is right alongside that path, the concerns reversed to cover his wife. Slipping under the covers, Bobby falls into just as much a half-assed restful sleep as Tynie.

The rest of Tynie and Bobby's family went about their days the same as usual; Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. cared for throughout. The other adults in the family had concerns though, ones that circled Tynie and Bobby, given what's to come tomorrow. TreMarion worried the most out of all four adults, due to Tynie's history of cancer and the damn diabetes. Terry didn't use his phone again today after talking to Bryan and Candi, letting it charge as an alarm is set to meet with Tynie and Bobby. What that couple didn't know was, Terry planned on driving to the doctor's office.

T and Sasha had a bit of a romantic afternoon and evening, only breaking from that when the babies needed them. Two people Tynie's yet to personally meet afforded her and the family the best way to confer and plan related to the situation with Shithead. One-by-one, the members of Tynie and Bobby's family went about ending their day, each adult praying for the only couple "in for" a long night as it stood as they all prepared for bed.

Worries encircled everyone who could understand what's going on, the twins being the only family members to sleep in peace. Although they all had very important papers drawn up by now, not one of them desired to witness anyone having to act on the bulk of them. Even with a worry-ravaged mind, Tynie provided the family, Bryan and Candi one potentially life-saving profile:

The Parameters of Shithead and Shithead's people's Motives….


	143. Ch 143

Title: Solace Re-Instated…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie jumps when their alarm goes off, Bobby following her. Looking like hell, Bobby glances into Tynie's eyes. "I know baby. Soon as we're done with the appointments, you and I are taking the rest of today to ourselves." Tynie worries, going in for the first kiss of the day. Wrapping one another's hands in their hair, Tynie and Bobby come together while praying for a good result at the doctor's office.

Separating their lips slowly, Tynie and Bobby get out of bed, hurrying around to ready for their day. Everything they need done twenty minutes later, Tynie and Bobby dress. Grabbing their phone and her pills, they at last leave the master bedroom hand-in-hand. Sliding herself closer to Bobby, Tynie admits "Honey, I'm scared." "I'm scared about you too baby." Bobby relays. Crossing their house, the couple sees Terry in the kitchen. "Man, you've done a lot for us as a family lately. I have one more favor to ask ya: Exactly how fast can you tell the family Bobby and I are only available for emergencies tonight. As you see, he and I are sleep-deprived from those damned preparations." Tynie implores. "Already have." Terry answers. With a nod, Tynie and Bobby head for the couch. Ten minutes later, Terry brings coffee for himself and Tynie.

"Sorry honey." Tynie apologizes, sipping hers. "It's alright babe." Bobby refuses. Draping his arm around her, Bobby goes silent.

Sipping her coffee, Tynie hears Terry confess why he's there. "Hold it. You've done no wrong dude. I was going to do the same thing tomorrow for ya anyhow. I will talk to Bobby later about checking on T, Sasha and the babies after you and Daddy's appointments." Tynie refutes. "On that one, Sasha said she'd call if they needed anything tomorrow. Yesterday they went and got enough for their house to last until the weekend. Sasha's idea." Terry informs. "Nice." Bobby and Tynie say as one.

Terry then explains that Bill called and with the liquidated assets of Jakobs now being in Bill's bank account, the arrangements Tynie was going to cut aren't needed. "Well shit, we can just deliver the cashier's checks then. Before you say it Terry, I think we should let Bryan and Candi relax too, for a while. You know what'll change that." Tynie injects. "Already told them the family decided as much." Terry assures. Setting their coffee cups down, Tynie and Terry share a look. "I know, sweetheart. You're terrified, I am too. You're still insisting I go first at that doctor's office." Bobby releases. "Umm, you guys' appointments are at the same time. Dr. Kym has the staff to cover that." Terry intrudes.

Nodding together, Tynie and Bobby accept that. Terry is then advised that Tynie and Bobby have elected to not re-do their wills...right now. Confessing the research she did related to the condos, phone line, and P.O. boxes, Tynie dictates "Everyone can pick out their own damn phone holsters." "You've done enough for now Tynie. We deal with all that another time." Terry requires. Kicking back, Tynie retorts "Just some housework later, and my day's done." Rubbing her neck, Bobby insists "Baby, all that can wait." Instead of telling her Bobby's right, Terry points to the other man in the room and nods.

The three of them have less than two hours before they're needed at Dr. Kym's, when Terry plots "Ya know what Tynie? You've done and planned so much lately, I say I call you out tomorrow instead of making you come with me to Dr. Kym's. I'll only call you if I absolutely need to." "Only if you're certain, Terry." Tynie worries. "He is, sweetheart." Bobby notices. "Alright. I can't wait to get this over with. My King needs to eat sometime today." Tynie mentions. "You both do." Terry alters, seeing Tynie get off the couch. Rushing to snack before taking her morning diabetic pill, Tynie mumbles "I hate eating and drinking when Bobby can't join me."

Kicking the fridge door shut, Tynie scurries back to her husband's side. Bobby meets her halfway, Terry seeing them entangle one another's arms around their waists. Watching over them for a few minutes, Terry sneaks around to clear from the coffees. Knowing the family, Bryan and Candi, and Bill are alright, Tynie and Bobby sigh in a bit of relief.

Walking towards the couch, Tynie and Bobby share a glance. "He already knows honey." Bobby eludes. Again sighing, Tynie smirks. Terry senses what's running through Tynie's mind, as does Bobby, both men assuring "We'll know soon enough." Patting her pocket for the phone, Tynie sees Bobby pull that from his.

"Terry, we love ya man. Since our appointments are at the same time..." Tynie starts. "Planned on that." Terry finishes, taking their phone. For one more day in their time together, Tynie hates the fact time is seemingly dragging by. Not wanting them to be delayed by traffic, Terry leads the couple out of the house. Securing it behind them after taking a set of the couple's keys, Terry sees Tynie wipe away worried tears. "Thank God Terry's with us. Dude's driving.." Tynie mumbles. "I'm glad for that too baby." Bobby soothes, Terry racing around the couple.

Filling Tynie's vintage convertible moments later, Terry soon finds himself driving them to Dr. Kym's. Holding her as closely as he could, Bobby checks his own frets to be strong for Tynie. Terry gets them to Dr. Kym's office under an hour later, not one of them speaking that entire time. Checking his phone, then Tynie and Bobby's, Terry learns neither has gone off. Hopping out of Tynie's car, the three go inside, with Terry locking that car up behind the couple.

Tynie recognizes Dr. Kym right away, getting introduced to Anya and Mama Kym. Introducing Bobby to them, Tynie sees Terry and Dr. Kym split a knowing look. "Guys, relax. Only if the shit hits the fan with the test results should we plan anything." Tynie cites. "Never heard it put that way before." Anya and Mama Kym return then goes to make sure the office door is closed, Tynie and Bobby standing side by side.

Terry heads for the waiting area, Mama Kym stating "The appointment before you two hasn't showed up yet. I'm giving them ten more minutes before I claim it was a missed." Going to wait that ten minutes, Tynie and Bobby try to hide their worries. Dr. Kym catches it anyhow, keeping quiet. True to Mama Kym's prediction, the appointment before Tynie and Bobby was a no-show.

Leading them both into the back, Anya witnesses Tynie peck Bobby's lips before praying "God, let Bobby be OK." "Hope you're OK too, baby." Bobby worries, the two then saying "love you." One exam room taken by each of them, Terry's statement about Dr. Kym having the staff to cover a simultaneous appointment becomes real. When she's ready, Tynie gets examined with samples taken for testing. Bobby's appointment takes longer, the colonoscopy hogging the difference. Unaware of how Bobby's doing, the minute she's released, Tynie rushes to dress and be at Bobby's side.

The samples taken for his other tests are still waiting, Bobby's colonoscopy revealing polyps. Taking care of those on site, the doctor's about to speak when Tynie enters the room. Seated stoically in the corner of the room, Tynie silently prays for good results with the other tests. Soon through the colonoscopy and polyp removal, Bobby sits up as samples are taken for his other tests. Looking into his eyes, Tynie arises to hold Bobby's hand. "Thank God we're almost done. I've never liked doctor's offices. No offense to Dr. Kym and his staff." Tynie vents. "None taken. You two and your family have been the most dignified patients we've had in a while." Dr. Kym announces.

"You were right babe, society IS in the shitter." Bobby reminds. Dr. Kym advised that Bobby could dress and their test results will be handed to Terry. Dr. Kym's shocked, impressed, and saddened by the line he just heard, scribing what Tynie said about society to a piece of paper. Exiting that room, Dr. Kym composes himself as he heads to ask Anya to expedite those tests. Dressing and leaving that exam room, Bobby feels Tynie slide her arm around his waist. Returning to the waiting room, they sit right by Terry whom informs "All is well with the family. Same with Bryan and Candi. Bill is due back in town this weekend. The post-funeral affairs are taking longer than he expected."

"In that case dude, your phone." Tynie requests, Terry handing that device over. Calling Bill, Tynie offers "Man, my family and I aren't going to rush you when it comes to those post funeral family matters. I just had my husband hand my phone to our attorney to tell the family you and I arranged for you or a TRUSTED member of your staff to call Terry when all that you've got to cover now is done. Trust me, Bill.. My family will back this idea. Hell, they'd insist on it!"

"Tynie.. You have a deal." Bill shockedly accepts, writing the new plan down. Honoring her idea, Terry texts T and TreMarion while Tynie spoke to Bill. Getting back "Tynie was right. We DO insist on this." Terry switches phones with Tynie. She forwards that conversation to Terry's phone, also sending love to the family. Saving that conversation to his device, Terry cheers "Tynie that was genius." "Hell, it was nothing'." Tynie refuses, shoving the couple's phone in her pocket.

Time goes back to dragging by, those three waiting with baited breath for the test results. "I hated claiming that on the family name, but I loathed Bill thinking he had to rush through what he's dealing' with now." Tynie mopes. "You did no wrong, honey." Bobby soothes, catching the concern in his wife's voice. Anya shows up, smiling as she handed Terry the test results. Reading those, Terry decrees "Bobby, you're medically advised to lose some weight. Tynie, you'll be going through Dr. Kym for your diabetes from now on. Other than that, you're both fuckin' GOLDEN!" Tynie clutches Bobby's cheeks, kissing his lips quickly. Then, she kisses both of Terry's cheeks, before getting up to hug Anya, Mama Kym, and Dr. Kym. "Thank you guys! THANK YOU JESUS!" Tynie shrieks after all that, hurrying back to Bobby's side.

"You're two for two Anya." Mama Kym interjects. "Sasha's her sister. I'm not surprised they reacted the same way." Bobby and Terry advise together. Everyone laughs at that, Terry pocketing the test results. Standing to his wife's side, Bobby holds Tynie's hand. Relief etched on their faces, the couple leads Terry out of the doctor's office.

Entering Tynie's car the same way they did when leaving Tynie's house, those three head away from Dr. Kym's. After they leave, Dr. Kym shows his mother and wife the note made about Tynie's belief regarding society being in the shitter. "Tragically she's right." Mama Kym complains, closing the office door.

Driving Tynie and Bobby home, Terry catches the couple celebrating with passionate kisses, seeing that in the rearview mirror. Splitting off the kisses, Tynie elatedly melts into Bobby. "I agree baby, you don't have to say anything." Bobby senses. Parking before Tynie and Bobby's half an hour later, they exit Tynie's car more jubilantly than they entered it when the trio left. Hugging Terry first, Tynie plans "Go home man. We'll be in touch. Love ya." Briefly hugging Bobby, Terry concurs "Love ya too. Relax today you guys."

Promising they will, Tynie and Bobby head inside. Wondering if they got her keys back, Tynie catches Bobby set them to the rack as the house is locked up. "I'm so glad we got that news baby!" Tynie elates, relieved. "Me too." Bobby agrees, taking his wife by the hand. Leading her to the couch, Bobby relaxes for the first time in a couple days.

Plopping onto the couch together, Tynie unloads her pockets onto the coffee table. Switching her hips as the short gap between them is ended, Tynie vows. "I love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie." Bobby swears.

Cuddling up against him, Tynie goes in for another kiss. Passionately enjoying it, Bobby envelops his arms around her. Slowly splitting their lips from the kiss after a bit, Bobby feels Tynie slither into his lap. "So, what would my King like to do now?" She asks. "I'd like for my Queen to relax. The rest of what just crossed your mind... I've got." Bobby resolves, reaching around his wife for their phone. Leaning the back of her neck against his shoulder, Tynie complies with Bobby's wishes. Hanging up and settling their phone to the nearest end table, Bobby whispers "Today is all about us, sugar." "Ooh. Nice.." Tynie purrs, tussling his hair. Toying with her locks, Bobby hears Tynie laugh. Kissing his cheeks, Tynie giddily chimes "Wait here sexy."

"Sure thing beautiful." Bobby promises, watching his wife walk to the kitchen. Switching up how he sat on the couch, Bobby whistles. "Later lover..." Tynie teases, starting to craft quite a feast. Launching off the couch to join her, Bobby's soon working beside Tynie. "You must be starving.." She frets. Bobby gives his wife a confirming nod, Tynie then rushing to get his meal together. "Baby, don't rush like that. I'd have waited." Bobby worries.

Setting that all to the kitchen bar side-by-side, the couple is surprised when their phone goes off. Recalling that's on the coffee table, Tynie bolts to answer it, asking "Terry what's going on?" "We won't be paying Bill and his men after all. The appointed foreman just told me Bill's been operating without bonding or insurance. Bill's men just told me they walked out after finding THAT news in the papers for their payroll. Nobody on Bill's former staff blames us, either. Matter of fact, they are ENCOURAGING us NOT to pay him. Once some red tape clears, Bill's men get the payout from liquidating his business." Terry educates.

"Dude, love ya. I'll tell Bobby. You tell Daddy this." Tynie induces. "I already have. Love ya." Terry ceases, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Tynie scurries to her man's side. Restating what she heard, Tynie adds "One less thing to fuck with." Bobby doesn't eat until Tynie has hers, handling that as his wife took Terry's call.

As they eat, Tynie concerns over Bobby not yet having peacefully slept. "Hey now, put some of that focus on my baby." Bobby chides. Smirking again, Tynie nods, Bobby then saying "Baby, I didn't mean to sound so cold. I love the way you care for me. I just worry about you putting yourself dead last."

"You weren't cold sounding, lover. You protected me. You KNOW I love that...but not as much as I love you!" Tynie overrides. Sharing in a smile, they go back to the meal. Before Tynie leaps into handling clean-up, Bobby joins her. Stopping as soon as the dishwasher's running, Tynie pets Bobby's stomach.

"I'm going to miss cuddling' up to this, but I got to keep my man healthy. However my Bobby wants to go about losing' the weight as the doctor advised, I'll gladly follow. Hell, it'll help my diabetes. I know my King wants that." Tynie cites. Gazing into her eyes, Bobby relates "Thank you baby." Leading him to the couch, she starts to worry about Bobby still being up, after last night. Laying out on it together in minutes, Bobby keeps his wife close. Tynie lies so her hair is crumpled over his shoulder, repeatedly leaning in to kiss by Bobby's heartbeat. "Anything for you baby. I mean ANYTHING. I love you THAT much!" Tynie chants. After the fifth time, Bobby guides his wife's lips to his muttering "Love you, beautiful. Anything for you... ANYTHING!" Lightly kissing her lips at first, Bobby leads Tynie into the throes of a heated kiss.

Practically collapsing into the couch as they end that affection, Tynie and Bobby fall asleep in one another's arms. Peace surrounds them as time goes on, Bobby recalling in his sleep just how cute Tynie was petting his stomach. Running his hand down her back, Bobby giggles. Stirring in her sleep, Tynie kisses his cheek, stilling Bobby. "You like it when I'm like this." Tynie mumbles. "I've missed seeing it baby." He gasps.

Awakening after he said that, Tynie broadcasts "Honey, all I can say is I'm sorry. I'll do my very best to be this way around you as much as possible. I love you Bobby." "Love you too Tynie. Again, you have a good plan. You don't need to be sorry, the way you're handling it is realistic." Bobby assures. "You're so sexy and smart. I find new ways to fall in love with you all the time, Bobby. I'm constantly flattered to be yours." Tynie beams, blushing as her eyes light up.

Sensing where she was going with that, Bobby proclaims "You're brilliant, gorgeous, loving. Babe, although I don't say it much: you always better my life. I stand in awe of the fact someone so magnificent is mine. My heart's grandest honor is it's being yours. I constantly fall for you, loving the dedication shown in the tiniest things you do." "Ohhh Bobby.." Tynie sighs, petting his cheek.

Holding her cheek in his right hand, Bobby whispers "I meant every word." Sitting up, she pulls Bobby into her lap. "You have no idea how wonderful you truly are. I've tried so desperately to explain it, but words fall way too short. My doing this was for two reasons: One, to get you and those hot muscles closer. Two, to honor you in a way I know you adore. Every time you rest that gorgeous head on my chest, your eyes light up. You deserve this, and so much more." Tynie dedicates, aligning Bobby's left cheek to her bust.

"Aww Tynie. I have the world, because I have YOU. Not one material thing matters more than you, sweetheart. You truly have shown me the depth of your love. Please believe that." Bobby comments. "I do." Tynie squeaks. Looking up, Bobby sees Tynie smile shortly, and then bite her lip.

"That was too close, I know. Even though we got good news, you're scared to death. You're scrounging through your head to try and be perfect, praying I'm happy. You didn't want to worry or bother me with it. You, my sweet, sexy woman...have NOTHING to worry about. Let your mind go totally blank, babe. You need that to relax." Bobby profiles.

"Please take those words and know they cover you too." Tynie requests. Closing their eyes, the couple at last allows their minds to go blank. Re-aligning him across her lap and the couch, Tynie goes for a celebratory and passionate kiss. Feeling Bobby up from his ankles to his lap, she cups the bulge developing in his jeans.

Grunting into her mouth, Bobby rolls his hips into her hand. Slipping away from the kiss, Tynie teases huskily "Get the drapes closed and we will..." "Yeahhh baby.." Bobby howls, getting up to make sure no drapes were open. Eyeing him over, Tynie whistles, obtaining a broad smile from Bobby. Turning around on a dime when all the drapes were locked shut, Bobby uses a deep-and-dominating tone to say "Get naked."

Launching from the couch, Tynie complies, splaying out against that furniture with her hands behind her head afterwards. Approaching her, Bobby smiles lustily, undressing before spreading Tynie's legs with a palm. Rubbing up his wife's thigh, Bobby feels just how wet Tynie is. Teasing her clit with a finger on the left hand, Bobby grabs her right leg, thrusting himself in. Hooking her knee around Bobby's waist, Tynie paws his chest. Pulling his hand away from her clit, Bobby pulls her left leg around his waist.

Rocking her hips repeatedly, Tynie modifies how she gyrates on Bobby's erection. "That's hot baby.. Keep it up." He growls, grinding into her. Grunting as she honored his desire, Tynie feels Bobby lean in and suck on her left breast, toying with the right, causing Tynie to scream "Harder sexy! Harder!" Toying with her left breast as he sucks all over the right, Bobby pounds Tynie's center with all he has, moaning "Like that Baby?"

"Yes!" Tynie wails, doing her best to rock against his thrusts as strongly as she could. Pulsing and throbbing in her core, Bobby's manhood decries his attempts to stave off release. "I'm close too, sexy." Tynie howls.

Several powerful thrusts later, matched by Tynie's rocking hips, they come together. Screaming each other's names with vowed love, she and Bobby fall against the couch. Starting to come down, Bobby relieves his hips of Tynie's tethered legs, stretching her out underneath him. Cuddling her closely to him, Bobby boasts "You were exquisite." "You were amazing too gorgeous." Tynie gleams.

Staring into her eyes, Bobby contemplates what they can do next. "Honey's got that all covered. Once we get dressed, you'll see what I mean." Tynie promises. Getting up together, the couple dresses, Tynie then checking the phone. Discovering no alerts, she supposes the family's alright.

Terry and TreMarion are at their separate houses, readying to go through the same preparations Bobby did last night. T and Sasha were alerted as to Tynie and Bobby's "emergency availability only" status this morning, assuming it's due to the appointments and what Bobby had to do the night prior.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have all they need to get through the weekend, Terry stopping to educate T and Sasha about the changed situation with Bill. "Why the hell does that NOT surprise me?" T grumbles. "It didn't shock me either, T. Especially given the family's history of being screwed over by businesses. I've already ordered TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby NOT to have further dealings with Bill or his men. I did that in the capacity of the family attorney, to preserve their financial and personal welfare." Terry relents.

"Thank you for doing that man. Like you said, everything else can be handled another time. Matter of fact, I say we don't go back to resolving those matters until at least mid-next week. Give everyone a break, especially you." T precludes. "You got it man." Terry assures; the two sharing love and hanging up.

Figuring he can advise the family later, Terry charges his soon-to-be dying phone. TreMarion and T have their phones charging moments later, T left to inform his fiancée about Bill's business circumstance and how it nearly affected the family. "Damn." Sasha chimes, going in for a kiss.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are napping beside that couple in their bassinettes, after having everything they need taken care of. After Terry's phone has half a battery charge, he sends word to the family that "Tynie and Bobby are alright. Their tests came back with good results."

Receiving a chorus of "thank you GOD!" from the family, Terry sets his phone back to the charger. From there, everyone in the family aside from Tynie and Bobby goes about their own respective day's agenda. Tynie and Bobby hear the text alert go off, him checking it as she kicked back, both already dressed from when they made love. Sending "We love ya" to everyone, Bobby pockets the phone.

Sitting back with her head rested against the top couch cushion, Tynie offers "Jacuzzi or sauna time.. Your pick." "Come with me then." Bobby dares, taking her by the hand. Crossing their house, Tynie leans comfortably into Bobby, their steps speaking of peace surrounding the pair. Halfway to their room, Tynie pats her pockets for the diabetic pills. Aligning his lips to her ear, Bobby assures "They're on me honey. Relax." "Yes love." Tynie concedes. Soon arriving in the master bedroom, they change for time in the Jacuzzi, Bobby then setting the pill bottle and phone to charge on his end table. Guessing what just crossed her mind, Bobby plans "We spend the rest of tonight together, doing as we want. Everything else waits, my love." "Sounds wonderful." Tynie cheers, walking right up on him.

Linking elbows, they leave the master bedroom, aiming to be alone in the Jacuzzi. Kicking back in the jets some ten minutes later, they share in kisses as the peace which entered their home encircles the couple again. An hour passes before Tynie and Bobby get out and dry off, only to walk across the hall to the master bedroom.

"Sauna time first thing in the morning sounds wonderful. Barring emergencies in the family, of course. I say that because I know my man's had a long day and a half." Tynie premeditates. "That does sound amazing." Bobby accepts proudly. Once they close the master bedroom door, Tynie and Bobby change again, taking the clothes and swimwear to the hamper.

After that's done, Tynie leads her husband to the bed, sliding in beside Bobby. Reversing how they spooned last night, Tynie keeps him as close as she can. Looking over his shoulder, Bobby catches the ecstatic smile on his wife's face, returning it with one of his own.

Rubbing his neck, Tynie institutes "My love, if you want to look into my eyes, please do it so you're not hurting later." Rolling over in her arms, Bobby wraps his left leg over Tynie's hips. Enjoying their closeness, neither speaks for a few moments, Tynie thinking over how else to make Bobby's day. He's contemplating the same thing for her, both proving as much with and exchanged curious look.

"Ya know what? We're celebrating. I say that because we got a lot of relieving and good news today. Not only that, but you and I have come together again. Fallen for one another some more, too. Far as I'm concerned, that's more than grounds to celebrate." Tynie relays. "Absolutely. I know just the way to celebrate too." Bobby concurs, lightly kissing her lips. Keeping her lips slightly pouted when the kiss ends, Tynie blushes. "Hmmm, what did you have in mind, sugar?" Tynie poses. "Why tell you when I can show you?" Bobby queries back, getting an anxious smile from his wife.

Reaching an arm back, Bobby orders in their next meal, knowing Tynie's already concerned over the housework that's yet to be done. Re-aligning their phone to the charger, Bobby eludes "We'll not be leaving this room all that much for the rest of tonight." "Ooooh." Tynie elates, delicately kissing his lips. Guiding her to the side of the bed, Bobby sits up, blowing Tynie a kiss as he waits for the callback from the deliverer of their meal.

Slowly spreading her right hand over her heart, Tynie gasps as her face glows. Temporarily breaking their hold, Bobby heads to the front door, strutting as long as Tynie's eyes can follow him. "Damn you're fine!" Tynie brags. Setting their dinner down temporarily, Bobby secures the house, gathering their meal up as he heads back in Tynie's direction.

Sitting up on her side of the bed, Tynie actually halts herself from leaping off the mattress to be nearer Bobby. Bringing everything to the foot of the bed, Bobby kicks the door shut then diverts to get them something to drink.

"Hold it right there sexy. You've done enough. That's my turf." Tynie ceases, crawling across the mattress. Standing at the edge of the bed, Bobby giggles "Yes dear." Retrieving the last two beers from her "Favorite beer" six pack, Tynie kicks the mini-fridge door shut, settling those bottles away from their phone. Instead of merely returning to her side of the bed, Tynie arranges everything as Bobby sneaks onto the mattress behind her. Draping her hips in his arms, Bobby leaves his left hand away from Tynie's stomach to insist with a wave "My personal Ms. Universe, after you." "Ohh." Tynie chirps, heading for half of the dinner.

Eating in perpetual silence, Tynie feels Bobby slink to her side, joining in the dinner moments later. Smiles abound as they go about feasting, Tynie kicking back first to go for her pills. Ceasing the move towards the drinks when she realizes she's about to mix them with a beer, Tynie gets up to switch her beer for a soda.

As Bobby finishes, he sees the love of his life open both drinks and pop one of those pills. "I know you hate that, babe. I'm glad to see you do it though, because I'd rather not think about what could be without those." Bobby admits.

Handing his beer over, Tynie slips onto the bed, smiling as she sipped her soda. Rubbing his thigh, Tynie sets her drink down, Bobby following her lead. Tynie gets stopped when she begins to clean up from dinner, Bobby halting "No baby, we cover that together." Honoring that idea moments later, their meal is cleaned up in what Tynie considered silently to be "record time."

Stopping her by wrapping his burly arms around her waist, Bobby eludes huskily "That wasn't the only feast I'm looking forward to…" Resting the back of her head on his pecs, Tynie chuckles "I would hope not." Escorting Tynie to the master bedroom, Bobby keeps his right arm tightly wrapped around her hips.

Last they were aware, the family and Terry are alright, Candi and Bryan having a relaxing day at home. Not much else crossed Tynie and Bobby's minds as they traveled; both supposing they'd be alerted if the shit hit the fan. Closing the master bedroom door behind them as they arrived, Tynie and Bobby share in a smile broader than any they have showed each other in days.

True to their unspoken theory, the phone hasn't gone off since Terry's most recent call. Deciding to send a text to the family saying "love you," Tynie plops to the bed. Terry and the others send back "Love You too. Everything's well. You'll be contacted otherwise." Concurring with that, but not saying so in a text, Tynie reconfigures the phone to the charger. Joining his wife on the bed, they begin getting passionate, again undressing one another between kisses.

Hastily chucking their clothes to the side again, Tynie lays back first on the mattress. Tucking her hands behind her head, Tynie watches Bobby slowly crouch between her legs. Flicking her clit with his tongue, Bobby teases his wife's core with a middle finger. Yanking that finger away, he slithers down to devour her essence.

Curling his tongue a few times, Bobby causes Tynie to mewl and writhe in desire. Clamping his hands to her hips, Bobby stops the writhing, delving his tongue more into her depths. Sliding his left hand over to her clit, Bobby keeps her hip under his elbow, toying with Tynie's nub. Pinching and rolling it between two fingers, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Ohhh.. Damn.. Yeahhh.. Don't Stop.." Pulling on her sensitive nub, Bobby laps his tongue inside her center. Hurriedly reaching for his curls, Tynie groans "Honey.. hell yeah.. oooh!"

Feeling her fingers clasp his curls tightly, Bobby glances up, not stopping until his wife comes. Tynie's body speaks before her voice, the clamping of her core muscles around Bobby's tongue declaring her closeness to orgasm. Bobby curls his tongue a few more times before Tynie screams "Ohh Bobby!"

Drinking her juices like a wine, Bobby pulls himself out of the crouched pose between his wife's legs. Kneeling just above her, he gets eyed over slowly by Tynie. Hopping to the other side of the bed, Bobby spins around until his back is lined with the mattress. Slithering to him, and then down his front, Tynie kisses everywhere she can reach. Patiently taking every inch of Bobby's raging hard-on into her mouth, Tynie's hands toy with his balls. Grabbing her hair, Bobby moans "Ohh yeahh baby.." Looking up as she continued, Tynie catches the desire in her man's eyes, as the pulsing of his erection decries his need of release.

Pulling her lips away with a loud pop, Tynie strokes Bobby's shaft, removing her other hand from his nuts. Making her breasts jiggle by jumping a bit on the mattress, Tynie tantalizes Bobby to the very brinks. When she stops, Tynie places his dick between her breasts, only to have them covered in his come.

Howling her name as he climaxes, Bobby keeps his eyes locked on Tynie. Traipsing a few fingers across each breast, Tynie gathers the spurted juices, licking her fingers clean multiple times. The last time, she sucks her fingers, mimicking how Bobby receives head. Glancing down, Tynie sees Bobby's recovered from the most recent orgasm, her offering "I say we make tonight a wild one to live in infamy. After all, we do have some sexual fantasies to live out." "Let's do it." Bobby applauds, watching her slide right onto his manhood.

True to Tynie's offer, after her latest move, they make tonight one for their intimate infamy. Several sexual fantasies are lived out, with a few brought back. In their own way, they celebrated not only the good medical news, but the solace which has returned to their home.

Not once in their evening did the phone go off, Tynie and Bobby erotically pre-occupied yet still grateful for that. Everyone in the family has what they need covered for now, Terry and TreMarion preparing for tomorrow. In the rears of their minds, the family prays for good results to come of the tests Terry and TreMarion are to have done tomorrow, Tynie also praying the family trend of being respected by Dr. Kym and his staff holds up through tomorrow's appointments.

Unknown to the family, aside from Terry at the moment: Bryan and Candi have the peaceful day Tynie insisted on. Since the family's had quite a typhoon of craziness strike as of late, Terry figures upon informing them another time. Bill's neglectful business handlings wound up biting him in the ass, saving Tynie, Bobby, Terry, and TreMarion the trouble of having that meeting on Friday. Today's medical appointments turned out great, to paraphrase Dr. Kym and Terry "Some weight loss on Bobby's part, with Tynie going through Dr. Kym's office for her diabetic pills.. And the couple's GOLDEN."

Everyone knows the plan for this weekend has changed, each adult feeling a similar solace envelop them as Tynie and Bobby did earlier. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. started to miss the others, whimpering as they're readied for bed.

"We'll be together soon, angels. Papa Tre and Uncle Terry have doctor's appointments tomorrow. Everyone's ok, sweeties." T soothes. Smiling at that, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. start to fall into a relaxed sleep. Soon as the babies start to snore, T and Sasha set the monitors to their end tables, only to have their own intimate night. T kisses Sasha every time she tries to moan, doing so as to not startle or frighten the twins.

Using their own ways, each adult in Tynie and Bobby's family honors one fact: they'd made it through a new-and-entirely unexpected round of bullshit. A few matters to resolve next week, a wedding to plan, and in truth: everything's back to being great. The best way to depict the turnout of latest events is:

For Tynie and Bobby, as well as their family Solace has been Re-Instated…


	144. Ch 144

Title: Realistic Brilliance

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Terry and TreMarion stay awake through the bulk of the night, napping briefly before their medical appointments. Already having everything they'll need together, TreMarion calls Terry with a question. When Terry accepts TreMarion's offer to be picked up, the conversation is ended. With about two hours before their appointments, Terry texts T and Bobby with an advisory. Basically stating the unavailable status of himself and TreMarion, Terry's surprised when Tynie arranges "Simple solution. Bobby will come if T calls for us. I'm coming out of retirement to back Terry if he needs it. Terry, do as you did yesterday: Keep us posted on the outcome of those appointments. If I get called out and Daddy's in an appointment, Bobby will claim the family's on call too. Trust me guys. Bobby'd personally vouch, but he's getting my bar card right now. Love ya. BTW this plan just came to me on the grounds that Terry and Daddy are the family elders. Since I am effectively on-call as Terry's attorney: DELETE your copies of this conversation IMMEDIATELY after you answer this text." In shock, the family replies "You got it Tynie. ILY." Kissing Bobby, Tynie worries about the claims made on his name. "I saw it all sweetie. You were amazing. No need to worry." Bobby senses, after they split from the affection.

Watching her delete the conversation, Bobby retrieves Tynie's bar card. Getting out of bed behind him, Tynie instigates the couple getting dressed. Ducking back to get their phone and her pills, Tynie elates "You were exquisite last night." "You were phenomenal." Bobby applauds, taking her by the hand. Escorting his wife across the house, Bobby smiles as they silently pray for today's medical appointments in the family. Going about the rest of their morning regimen of eating and sharing in coffees, Tynie periodically checks their phone. Knowing she's worried about the family elders, Bobby keeps quiet. Clearing from the coffees and meal, Tynie takes her morning diabetic pill. Heading for the couch after that, Tynie's first to answer the phone "Tynie Goren Attorney at Law, what do you need?" A man identifying himself as Dr. Kym's brother gulps "To inform you that your client registered this number as an emergency contact. I presume it was under your orders."

"You listen here Doc. Have your brother order the ENTIRE staff that this number is ONLY TO be called again if it's requested by my client! You or your staff calls it otherwise and you see me in court!" Tynie commands. Confirming her order, Dr. Kym's brother hangs up. "Damn it all to hell!" Tynie growls, pocketing their phone.

Dr. Kym hears what happened, asking Mama Kym to "go ahead and fire" his brother. "You did that to the BEST family of patients we have had in TEN YEARS! You were TOLD NOT to bother them! You KNEW this would happen if you went against that mandate!" Mama Kym hollers. "I know. I know. Pack my office, sign those papers, and don't come back. Since I didn't touch anything that linked to THEM, I don't have to have Anya re-run those tests." Dr. Kym's brother forfeits. "You have two hours to do that before I have you arrested!" Mama Kym howls. Step-by-step, Dr. Kym's brother acts on the last mandate of his career, as Mama Kym swears "We're having yours and Kaena's licenses PULLED for this! FOR LIFE!"

The last time Mama Kym and Dr. Kym see his brother after that is when the office is left by Dr. Kym's brother, half an hour later. On a hunch, Tynie calls Dr. Kym back. "For the record, I am NOT sorry for how I treated your brother. My client's privacies were grossly violated." Tynie states. "You had every right to handle my brother that way. If you'd like: I will PERSONALLY relay the results of the tests belonging to your client. And father I believe. a TreMarion Wilman." Dr. Kym returns. "If you can do that after it's been an hour after my client and father, TreMarion, leave your offices. that'd be great. Send the papers proving the test results to me through my client. I say that so you, Anya, and Mama Kym get a break." Tynie offers. Learning that was a deal, Tynie hangs up. Pocketing their phone again, Tynie reiterates everything she just learned to Bobby.

"Honestly, I was shocked when Dr. Kym had ZERO affect about firing his own brother and sister this week." Tynie admits. "I bet those two have been nothing but problems for Dr. Kym. Not just professionally but personally. Hell, I'd have fired them both for the shit they pulled!" Bobby theorizes. Kissing him passionately, Tynie uses affection to agree with that point.

Petting each other's hair as they separate lips, Tynie prays "I hope Terry and Daddy don't need us to act on the latest family plan. We've all been through ENOUGH as it is." "I'm hoping for the same thing, dear." Bobby concurs.

T and Sasha have the exact same discussion as Tynie and Bobby, only without knowing what just hit. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are focused on from the moment they start to cry, T and Sasha's day afforded a diversion from Sasha's worries about TreMarion. T's concerned about TreMarion and Terry too, although he and Sasha are grateful for the good results the others had with their medical appointments.

Terry and TreMarion head to Dr. Kym's without a talk, TreMarion driving. Arriving with twenty minutes before their appointments, TreMarion and Terry are told of Tynie's orders with the test results and why those came to be. "I know what she meant by that." Terry assures. Closing the office door behind them, Anya leads TreMarion into the back.

"That's IT! I am tightening the rules for missed appointments around here!" Mama Kym howls. Terry approaches her, advising how to do that and protect the practice's interests. "I didn't know I could do that." Mama Kym accounts. "Yes, you can. Matter of fact, as an attorney who witnessed the effect you not doing so has had on the welfare of the practice: I'm telling you to." Terry requires.

Crafting a new practice policy, Mama Kym sees her son sign off on it. "You owe us nothing for this." Terry declares. "This practice is considering all arrangements made with that family and you as retained. It's the ONLY way we'll take your offer." Mama Kym recoils. "Deal." Terry accepts, returning to the waiting area. TreMarion's getting examined as Bobby did yesterday, the colonoscopy coming back clean. Informing Dr. Kym of his pacemaker, TreMarion learns the only thing left to do is get samples for other tests. Those attained, TreMarion dresses. Anya gathers those samples, hurrying to the lab.

After all that, Terry's lead to the back, crossing paths with TreMarion. Sharing a nod, the two men keep silent as TreMarion goes to the waiting area. Once alone with Dr. Kym, Terry explains about his testicular cancer related surgery. After that, section-by-section, Terry's exam matches that of TreMarion. Leaving the room, Dr. Kym meets with Anya, samples in hand. Dressing, Terry heads to the same area TreMarion's in.

Idly chatting, the two men are distracted while their tests are done. Anya does her best to not keep those two men waiting long, getting a result that makes her run for Mama Kym. "I need Terry's attorney's number." Anya panics. Providing Anya that information, Mama Kym sits back. Answering their phone on the second ring, Tynie interjects "Whoa Anya slow down and put that shit in English." "Terry will need beta blockers for the rest of his life." Anya clarifies. "Get Dr. Kym to cut the prescription. You did right, Anya. We're good. Just add to the record Terry's need for recurrent exams from those pills. If you can, change that record to cover my client and whole family. Your practice has earned our full faith and trust. Have whatever else Terry needs to do or change put in writing too." Tynie orders. "Got it." Anya certifies, scrawling Tynie's mandate to paper.

Mama Kym takes that paper, typing the requirements cited straight into the system, quoting Tynie's remarks. "She's already got the deal with the family and her client keeping us as their primary medical care providers." Mama Kym informs. Cutting the prescription and new doctor's orders for Terry's diet, Dr. Kym sees Anya duck back to get the test results for Terry and TreMarion.

Delivering the papers and filled prescription to Terry, Anya advises "You and the family will be appraised as to when you're to pay for our services. As of right now, two severance packages have it covered." Arising as he pockets that all, Terry chimes "Thank you." Leaving the office, Terry and TreMarion share a relieved smile. "Just some pills and diet changes, not bad." Terry cheers. "Not bad at all man." TreMarion agrees. Driving away, TreMarion and Terry sigh as the appointments and tests are at last done. An hour later, Dr. Kym calls Tynie, briefing her on all events with the family's appointments.

"Man, you guys have been wonderful. Please take Anya to a NICE lunch, Mama Kym too. Everything Anya and Mama Kym claimed on my and the family's names: consented. I'll get those papers from my client another time." Tynie institutes. "Will do." Dr. Kym assures, noting the rest quietly as they both hang up. Telling Bobby it all, Tynie lays their phone to the coffee table with one hand, stashing her bar card into an end table drawer with the other.

"Thank God it turned out this way!" The couple praises as one. Terry texts Tynie, saying the most recent test results are being faxed over after he drops TreMarion off. "Be safe man. I got it from here." Tynie replies. Promising he will, Terry ends the conversation. Driving TreMarion home only takes half an hour, Terry then faxing Tynie those papers. Retrieving them, Tynie calls T. Relaying the upcoming changes to Terry's diet required by Dr. Kym, Tynie adds "I'm now not the only one on pills. Terry's going to be on beta blockers for the rest of his life. For a man his age, aside from the pacemaker: Daddy's got a clean bill of health." T answers "That is good news. I'll tell Sasha. You and Bobby have a good day." Sharing love, they hang up. Terry texts Tynie again saying "Destroy your copies of those tests. I have the family master copies secured." "I'll jump right on that dude. ILY" Tynie resolves. Sending love back, Terry charges his phone. "Ohhh, damn it feels good to relax like this." Tynie moans, laying their phone down. "Yeah it does. I'll take care of destroying those faxes." Bobby offers.

Kissing his lips quickly, Tynie kicks back as Bobby does as promised. Using the vent and mini-grill, Bobby turns the latest faxes to ash. Cleaning up afterwards, Bobby brings his wife a wine cooler. "We're celebrating." He mumbles, walking Tynie's way. Standing to greet him, Tynie snares both bottles, Bobby sitting first. One by one, the wine coolers are opened by Tynie. "Thank you God, we all got good news. After all our family and Terry have survived, this contentment is too long in coming." Tynie toasts. "Definitely." Bobby concurs, the two raising their drinks. Interlinking their elbows, the couple smiles as they sip those libations.

Across town, T provides Sasha the news, only to be told "Oh thank God!" Ty-Leah and Bobby cry before T can respond, that couple doting over the babies at once. Terry and TreMarion clean their houses and relax, both men also having a drink to celebrate. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. nap as T and Sasha modify their celebration, having coffee instead of alcohol. Tynie and Bobby end their wine coolers when she plots "We as a family should hold off on celebrating until EVERYTHING we need to resolve is covered. By that I mean, everyone gets a break and we keep each other abreast of emergencies. This week has been HELL on all of our emotions." "Just how did you know that's already been arranged?" Bobby asks. "A certain sexy man forgot to delete the evidence." Tynie evades. "Yeah, I did. On purpose. I wanted you to see that, so there'd be one less thing for your beautiful mind to worry about." Bobby admits. "You wonderful man!" Tynie squeals, settling her bottle down. Doing the same with his, Tynie goes for broke, wildly kissing Bobby.

Holding her closely, Bobby allows his tongue to course his wife's mouth, making Tynie moan. Enveloping her arms around him, Tynie returns the favor with her tongue. Moaning into her mouth, Bobby pulls Tynie into his lap. Nibbling each other's lips as they end the kiss, Tynie feels Bobby's heat beneath her. "Which room would you like to make love in now?" Tynie dares. "Sauna.." Bobby groans.

"Oooh, follow me then." Tynie challenges, getting off of his lap. Halting only to grab their phone, the couple heads for the sauna room arm-in-arm. Licking her lips as Bobby's checked out, Tynie sees a lusty smile on his lips. Their home crossed in near-record time, Bobby settles the phone into the special chamber as Tynie stands in wait of him. Turning around, Bobby watches his wife slowly strip. Standing before him nude, Tynie reaches to take off Bobby's outfit. Playfully wagging his finger at her, Bobby disrobes just as patiently paced as Tynie did minutes ago.

They'd not yet set the sauna up, Tynie strutting away to change that. Securing the door behind them, Tynie feels Bobby grab her hips. Bracing her hands at the base of the sauna chairs, Tynie's in a perfect doggie position when Bobby shoves himself into her. Rolling her hips back a bit, Tynie's depths are further entered by Bobby's near-painfully hard member. "Oh.. yeah... fuck me baby... ooh!" Tynie wails. Thrusting powerfully, Bobby grunts "With pleasure." Her upper body jolting and jiggling with every thrust, Tynie feels Bobby slap her ass.

"Do that again!" Tynie screams, loving it. Complying, Bobby prays the might he's using doesn't leave marks. Rocking her hips up and down on Bobby, Tynie mewls and squeals in sheer need. "Keep that up baby. It feels so good." Bobby growls. Obeying, Tynie feels his erection worsen in her core. Groaning, Bobby moves his hands from her hips, placing them on Tynie's thighs. Slowing down to halt his orgasm, Bobby feels Tynie's center muscles clamp around him. Resuming the earlier pace of his thrusts, Bobby feels Tynie orgasm as she bellows his name. A few more thrusts, Bobby comes violently inside his wife, screaming "Tynie!"

Slowly moving her hands from the base of the sauna chair, Tynie leans up against Bobby. Wrapping her arms around the back of his head, Tynie gets felt up by her husband. Halfway slid out of her, Bobby's manhood slowly hardens again.

"This time, you sit down and let me blow your mind." Tynie prompts. Breaking their current hold, Bobby anxiously smiles as they go for the sauna chairs. Sitting back, Bobby watches Tynie hover his lap and straightly-erect dick. Erotically dancing, she worsens his arousal, only to take Bobby's hands and put them on her breasts. Groping her, Bobby feels Tynie jump right on his endowment. Sliding his hands to the curve of her hips, Bobby's enthralled by the power of Tynie's riding him. Sweat pouring from both, Tynie keeps going. Grabbing Bobby's pecs, she lifts herself up so only the head is inside before dropping harshly, repeating that as Bobby moaned. Sliding her hands to his shoulders, Tynie uses that leverage to intimately blow Bobby's mind like never before.

Grunting as she refused to stop, Tynie hears Bobby groan "Oh damn!" Necking him, Tynie changes up her ministrations. "You keep that up and I'm going to..." Bobby huskily challenges. Pulling her lips away, Tynie takes the dare, pushing her man over the intimate edge. Orgasming behind him, Tynie gets necked. Holding each other as the climaxes are ridden out, Tynie and Bobby notice their phone has yet to go off.

Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie gasps "Damn, that was SPICY!" "You said it beautiful." Bobby sighs. Relaxing for a bit, they dress and retrieve the phone. Shutting down the sauna while kissing, Tynie and Bobby leave that part of the house. Heading to the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie snares the phone from Bobby. Checking on the family, she gets word that everyone's day is now a relaxed one. Swearing to keep the couple alerted of emergencies, everyone shares love. Settling their phone to the end table temporarily, Tynie leads the way for them to get cleaned up.

"We've not been this intimately wild since..." Tynie starts. "We went to Hawaii the first time, I know. Baby, I'm sorry about that. We'll do our best to keep the wildness around." Bobby finishes, apologetically kissing her. Wilting into his arms, Tynie takes Bobby's affectionate apology and gives it back. Breaking up the kiss, Tynie justifies "I only mentioned that because I missed you being driven WILD with desire over me. I craved you wanting me so bad you could barely think. I ACHED to be your SexGoddess again. I yearned for our lovemaking to be beastly hot." "Ohh sweetheart." Bobby murmurs, petting her hair. "Judging by your heartbeat, I read your mind." Tynie gripes. "Like I said, we'll do our best to keep that wildness around. To the best of my power, you will NEVER ache, yearn, or crave those things again." Bobby recalls. "Realistic and brilliant." Tynie praises, the two then going about washing each other. "I hope this isn't too much to ask. So we don't worry one another too much or give our insecurities something to go on: Is there any way we can keep the critiquing of each other for when it could really hurt us individually?" Tynie inquires.

"That's not too much to ask, honey." Bobby refuses. Drying off later, they kiss and clear from the most recently worn outfits. Changing clothes, Tynie grumbles "I was so selfish back there. I had no right to be that way; Bobby's bested my ENTIRE life. What the fuck was I thinking?!" "Baby, no." Bobby gasps. Jumping as that rings out, Tynie sees her husband rush to her hip. "You weren't selfish. You brought the truth of your feelings to my attention. You actually also read my feelings. Please, try not to be so hard on my Angel." Bobby pleads. Blowing a deep breath through her teeth, Tynie promises "I'll do my best on that. Please, you do the same." "Certainly." Bobby vows.

Leading her towards the bed, Bobby grabs the phone. Stashing that on Tynie, Bobby gets his hips tightly wrapped by her left arm. "Ti Amo Mi Caldo Uno." Tynie says. "Ti Amo, Mi Caldo Uno." Bobby returns, neither sure of what to do next as they cross the house. Whisking her to the couch, Bobby sets their phone beside Tynie's pill bottle on the coffee table. Sitting back, Tynie gets guided closer to Bobby, only to rest her head on his pecs.

"Sweetheart.." Bobby sighs. "I'm glad we talked about that. I can read you, sometimes. I can't, however, always know what's concerning you. I'm honored that you gave your best to take care of that without worrying me. Baby, please know this: I'd rather be worried and hash things out than have your loving heart deal with the extra stress of you not saying when something's bugging you. Yes love, I know the same is true for me." Tynie rambles.

"I'm at peace with all that now, my love. You're absolutely right." Bobby praises. Fawning all over him, Tynie blushes. Swooning in her ear, Bobby's face matches the hue of his wife's. Snuggling up to him some more, Tynie presumes "You want me to be happy and more comfortable." Laying them out across the couch, Bobby alters "Just as my One and Only wants for me." The couple closes their eyes, resting in that hold. Terry allows himself in, aiming for the kitchen. TreMarion follows, locking the house. Keeping as quiet as they can, those two men handle the housework, leaving a note by Tynie's pills. Oblivious to all that for the time being, Bobby and Tynie sleep as they were positioned on the couch. Rushing to lock-up and leave, TreMarion and Terry head for their separate homes. Stirring awake at the same time, Tynie and Bobby see the note.

"You two have done quite a bit lately. Especially Tynie. Terry and I wanted to do some things for you. T, Sasha, the twins, Terry and I love you-Dad." Tynie reads. Looking around the first floor, Bobby translates with a laugh "They left us doing the laundry." "Yeah, that's later." Tynie attaches. Sitting up, they say as one "We're also getting this couch cleaned." Reaching for their phone, Tynie finds a company to handle that. Arranging for them to come by in a couple hours, Tynie hangs up. Planning a section of the day around that arrival, Tynie and Bobby kiss again. Guiding his head to her shoulder after the kiss ends, Tynie smiles.

Time ticks by, the two soon making good on almost every step of their latest plan. Putting their laundry away, Tynie wonders "Is it just me, or do you get the sense that maybe we both should watch over those furniture cleaners?" "It's not just you. I have an idea. Come with me honey." Bobby answers. Hustling back towards the living room, Tynie has their phone pocketed mere moments after having left the master bedroom. Stashing her pills on him at the same second, Bobby leads Tynie to the kitchen bar.

Seated so she can surveil the living room without being too obvious about it, Tynie also keeps eyes on her hubby. "Oooh, nice form baby.." Bobby gleams under his breath. "Learned that from the sexiest man alive." Tynie replies meekly. Smiling proudly, Bobby goes to the front door. Wordlessly overtaking the meal preparations, Tynie watches that while periodically stealing glances at the living room. The furniture cleaners make eye contact with Tynie, working quicker. Their next meal simmering, Tynie spins around, catching the half-assed job being done by those furniture cleaners. "I swear to whatever version of Christ you believe in, if my couch isn't cleaned PROPERLY.. I WILL SUE!" Tynie commands. Hearing that, Bobby ducks into the kitchen to call the bank and cancel the furniture cleaner's payment. Walking right up on the furniture cleaners, Tynie demands "Unless you want a crash course in just who you're fucking with.. Do that shit RIGHT!"

Not another word said, the cleaners obey Tynie's orders, and then get the hell out of dodge. Tynie examines every inch of the couch, learning it was not damaged by the negligent job done by those furniture cleaners. Once he's off the phone, Bobby finishes making the couple's next meal, Tynie securing the house. Looking his way, Tynie asks "We covered?" "Totally." Bobby retorts.

Heading in his direction, Tynie complains "My God, what's happened to basic business etiquette and customer property respects? You HAD to have heard how far I went just to get our couch cleaned." "Sorry to remind you of saying this honey, but society's in the shitter." Bobby recalls. Resuming her spot at the kitchen bar, Tynie runs her hands through her hair.

"We're renting one of those furniture cleaning devices next time and doing this shit ourselves. I'm not about to have disrespectful fucktards in our house again." Tynie relates. Shutting off the stove, Bobby soothes "Alright honey, try to relax." Ten minutes later, their meal's ready, the two serving one another. Ducking back to get them drinks, Tynie instigates perpetual silence. Smiling as she sat back at Bobby's side, Tynie starts in on the meal first.

T and Sasha have a similar day, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. mainly fussing when it's time to feed or change them. The only other time they whimper is when T or Sasha mentions another family member's name. "Uncle Bobby has something special planned for us all, sweeties. You'll see them soon." T consoles, getting Sasha's jaw to drop. "Yeah honey, he told me. We're celebrating together after everything this side of our wedding is handled." T informs. "Giving everyone time to relax at home between now and then, nice." Sasha brags. "Yeah, that's what I told him." T confesses, delicately kissing her.

Terry and TreMarion go about their day, unsure about when the family will meet up again, outside of handling legal matters. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are relaxing in their kanga packs, Sasha texts the family elders, restating what T told her. "That makes a lot of sense." Terry and TreMarion applaud, sending love before all three of them set their phones aside.

Every adult sighs in relief, because finally a major concern is resolved for them. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are pretty well clueless, being too young still to understand. Meals had, cleanup done, and everyone kicking back in their respective houses for a time, the phones don't go off again for the rest of the day.

After their latest meal was cleaned up Tynie and Bobby elect to watch movies together on the couch, her halting those to take the evening dose of diabetic pills. Curling up in Bobby's arms, Tynie again allows her mind to go blank, enjoying the peace which comes with that. Terry and TreMarion wind up having a nightcap before heading to bed and succumbing to the exhaustion of the past day and a half.

T and Sasha care for the babies until Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cleaned up and ready to sleep through the bulk of the night. Getting the babies in bed, Sasha and T share in the affections they'd withheld in the presence of the twins. On a break from the love displays, they make sure the baby monitors are properly set up for the night.

Lying in bed together after that, T and Sasha snuggle up. Swearing love to one another, the couple falls asleep, keeping ears open for the babies. Their week closed out much better than expected, which is a notion silently shared with the entire family.

Being the only ones awake, but not knowing it, Tynie and Bobby shut down the entertainment center. Gathering up their phone and her pills, they head to the master bedroom. Arm-in-arm, they regale each other in the positives of the day.

When they arrive in the master bedroom, Bobby unloads his pockets as Tynie hops onto the bed. Charging their phone, Bobby joins his wife, whom has the covers pulled back. Kissing for the last time today, they swear as one "I love you." Slumber hits them just as Tynie and Bobby wrap arms around each other.

Even with a few instances proving Tynie's claim of "society being in the shitter," today was a good one. Terry being placed on beta blockers, even TreMarion considered a blessing. For now, the family's medical issues are controlled. Every adult who matters to Tynie and Bobby is a realist, and as such they know: emergencies can happen. Tonight's sleep is the most peaceful this week for all the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family.

Surprising arrangements to start the day wound up kicking open the door for Tynie and Bobby to share in something which bettered their day on another level:

Realistic Brilliance...


	145. Ch 145

Title: We As A Family

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Bobby feels Tynie jolt from their hold the next morning, which awakens him. Kissing quickly, Tynie panics "Oh shit! I forgot to fax Bryan that statement yesterday!" Petting her back, Bobby soothes "Relax honey, I'll cover that." Right before Bobby can, Terry calls. "Yeah man, she jolted out of bed worried about that." Bobby advises. "Bryan won't need that statement after all, Shithead ADMITTED to the past abuse with Tynie. He told Mike Gambler. Yep, Gambler caught a gun case, and those two were celled together." Terry informs.

"I take it you just got word." Bobby assumes. "Yes. I'll say this too, we're getting together today to handle the other issues for you two. I'd rather do that and have it cleared A.S.A.P. Than..." Terry starts. "Does the phrase if Shithead's people try ANYTHING I WILL kill them and claim self/spousal defense explain it?" Bobby interrupts.

"Rather well. TreMarion is going to stand guard, by the way ARMED, at T and Sasha's until I PERSONALLY call him. What they need done is to be covered later." Terry replies. "Thank Dad for us man. See you in two hours. You know what I'm not saying and why." Bobby insists. "See you then, if not sooner." Terry accepts, hanging up.

Setting their phone down, Bobby requests "Baby, get your Kevlar on, and grab mine. I'll explain later." "I overheard you, darling. I'll be right back." Tynie replies, gathering those items. Going for their concealed carry permits, she scores the highest caliber handgun they have. Handing that all to Bobby, Tynie's about to offer backing him up with her own firepower when Bobby refutes "You're already backing me up by wearing that."

Temporarily taking off their shirts, the couple gets their Kevlars on, Tynie handing Bobby his conceal carry permit. With the highest calibered handgun they own already holstered and near Tynie, Bobby clips that to his left side. From there, Tynie keeps her pills and their phone on her.

Crossing the house a bit faster than usual, they have breakfast and then Tynie pops her morning diabetic pill, scurrying to stash the bottle in an end table drawer. Terry shows up as that happens, letting himself in. "Honey, you two need to go to our safe. Very quietly hand me that gun." Tynie instructs. Complying, Bobby sees his wife cover the front door as Terry makes sure it's locked.

"Before you brag, I'd not know this if it weren't for Bobby." Tynie accredits. Terry inducts "Damn dude! You really HAVE been amazing for her!" "We told ya." Bobby verifies. The two men go for the safe, as Tynie clips that gun to her side and cleans up from their meal. "Sasha told me to go ahead and burn the pre-nup. She doesn't want us having internal violence around the twins." Terry informs as the men travel. "I got that shit covered! Tell Sasha at the END of the day. TRUST ME." Tynie hollers. "Done." Terry vows.

Handling the check from the beach house sale, Bobby retrieves his wife's laptop. Securing the safe behind them, Terry leaves the pre-nup copies where only those three will know. Tynie's canvassing the front of the house when Bobby comes up and whispers "Stand down beautiful."

Surrendering the gun and its holster, Tynie spins on her toes to kiss Bobby. Terry glares around the house, catching nothing amiss. Soon as the couple breaks off their affection, Tynie sees her laptop carrier strewn to Bobby's shoulder. "Guess again." She eludes, taking that from him. Leading them to his SUV, Terry tries Tynie's toe-spin to secure the house. "I'm a mentor. Again." Tynie jokes. Hopping into the SUV the minute they can, those three head out to get everything cleared.

Going to the bank, the phone provider, and a realtor, they have no issues. Putting the condo in Bobby's name, the papers don't take that long to be done. Leaving to attain a landline, Tynie taps Terry on the shoulder to warn him "Be ready to back Bobby's use of lethal force in about ten seconds." Terry curtly nods, Bobby too sensing trouble. Drawing his gun, Bobby catches Tynie duck behind him. Surprising the trio, a woman with the person who made Bobby and Tynie react like that pulls the potential offender back by his hair.

"You fuckin' IDIOT! You were going to try something on the old lady of an undercover COP! Are you out of your mind?!" The woman scolds. "Leave it alone dude." Tynie advises through her teeth. Curtly nodding, Terry goes quiet. Bobby holsters the gun, turning to check on his wife. "Thanks guys. Change in plans. I'll explain in the SUV." Tynie plans. Leading the way back to his car, Terry knows why Tynie said that. Once they're on the road, she explains in great detail why their plans got changed.

"Tell you the truth, that's why certain carriers were concealed on my person, with one remaining in this SUV. I concealed THAT one before we went to the bank." Tynie concludes. "In defense of our lives." Bobby and Terry realize. "Terry, your phone. NOW." Tynie requires. Handing that over, Terry hears Tynie call TreMarion. "Daddy, get T and Sasha SECURED in the master bedroom with the babies! Lock the house and stay with them until Bobby's done calling the cops to arrest one of Shithead's crew and that fucker's bitch. Terry's driving right now, which is why it's me calling you. Daddy it's URGENT that you do this!" Tynie freaks.

"We are already complying. I didn't even have to explain. T saw the end of my gun holster and advised it." TreMarion soothes. "Love you Daddy. Tell T Terry and I BOTH owe him a beer!" Tynie squeals. "Will do. Love you." TreMarion concurs, hanging up. Terry doesn't get a chance to have the fucker and his bitch arrested, someone else already did: Mama Kym. Apparently when out with her son, Mama Kym witnessed it all and called the cops right away. Hanging up with the cops, Bobby switches phones with his wife.

Calling Dr. Kym's office, Bobby gets Anya. "She's OK. We know. She used Li's personal phone to do that." Anya relays. "Good. My family can't thank her enough. Keep Mama Kym close to you for now." Bobby refers. "We have a safety plan, Bobby. Your wife's line about society being a shitter inspired it." Anya broadcasts. "Nice adaptation. I'll let her know." Bobby promises. With that, Anya hangs up. "OK, what did I just miss?" Terry asks. Tynie expounds first, Bobby's explanation tethered to hers. After they're done, Bobby calls TreMarion, saying "It's clear. When you leave Sasha's ONLY go out if you must, or you are with Terry. Oh and have your Kevlar on. We love you."

"Son, that won't be necessary. I have enough stuff at the house to get me until next week. I hit the 24 hour store at dawn, to beat the crowds. I'll still go out if Terry says it's needed. Love you too." TreMarion refuses, the two hanging up. Retrieving the laptop carrier, Tynie stores the phone holsters in with her laptop. Terry has the papers from their business dealings in that carrier too, Tynie strewning it to a shoulder.

"I have to say this. Terry, thank you dude. For everything, even being half of my human shield today. I know Bobby prefers being my main line of defense in shit like that, but we're both glad for your backup. Soon as I stash a portion of the contents in this carrier, I'm hugging you, handing over your phone holster, and sending you home. It's for your safety man." Tynie induces. "Alright." Terry concedes. "Better yet.." Bobby starts, finding Terry's phone holster. Holding that until the SUV's parked, Terry and the couple act on the amended version of Tynie's most recent idea. Rushing her inside, Bobby pockets their phone. Securing the house, Tynie pecks Bobby's lips and runs to the master bedroom. Still possessing her laptop carrier, Tynie stores the laptop beside the safe, moving their other laptops near hers. Hurrying back to Bobby's side, Tynie bumps into him, literally.

"You were so brave. Bobby, thank you so much." Tynie appreciates. "For you, ANYTHING." Bobby swears. Going with him back to their room, she blushes. Disarming himself, Bobby sees Tynie take off her Kevlar. Removing his, Bobby puts that all away, including his conceal carry permit. Kissing passionately, they use love to break the rage of encountering one of Shithead's fucker cronies. Slowly slipping their lips apart, Tynie and Bobby go into the living room for a while.

"Honey, I have no idea how to go about getting that landline without going out again." Tynie frets. "We relax for a while first. I've got that covered." Bobby advises, setting their phone down. Tynie pulls her pill bottle from the end table, settling it by their phone, before chiming "Yes love." Cuddling on the couch, Bobby looks Tynie in the eyes. "My Savior." She sighs, petting his cheek. "My angel." Bobby replies, his smile wavering.

"Babe, Terry was your backup this time. He did that to show you no matter what, I'm safe around him. Given the news we started today on, that wasn't a bad move. I will ALWAYS trust you protecting me." Tynie translates. Discovering she made one hell of a case, Bobby smiles broadly. "That's better." Tynie teases, laying him out across her lap. Looking up into her eyes, Bobby rolls his neck across Tynie's legs.

"I hope T and Sasha have enough to get their house through a few days." Tynie discovers. Bobby launches from her lap, calling Terry. "I'm at their house now man. TreMarion's with me. We decided to go with T and Sasha to the store." Terry educates. "If Terry can, get T and Sasha and Daddy situated today too. I have no damn idea how long that crony of Shithead's or that one bitch will be in jail." Tynie mentions in the background. Restating Tynie's wishes, Bobby learns "That was the plan.. And the reason." "We'll meet up mid-next week then. You all deserve time to relax, as Tynie and I know we do. By the way man, thanks. For earlier." Bobby infers. "No sweat." Terry assures. Sending love, they end the call. Setting their phone down, Bobby tells his wife everything.

"On that note, we go ahead and get the landline. I'd rather handle that now instead of risking us being on hold half the damn day. Especially after recent encounters." Tynie alters. Handing her the phone, Bobby concurs "Excellent idea." Using the ever loving shit out of the mobile browser, Tynie finds a decent offer on that. Calling the company, Tynie demands a manager before so much as asking question one. Obtaining appeasing answers for the most part, Tynie goes for a pen and paper.

"I am NOT providing those confidential identifiers over a cellphone! Give me your fax number and I'll send copies of those cards!" Tynie dictates. Receiving that information right away, she arranges for their second best landline deal. Getting a pending confirmation number, Tynie also notes the manager's name and rank prior to hanging up. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie retains her word. Calling that company back and requiring the same manager some fifteen minutes later, it's arranged for the landline to be installed in two hours.

"Note the system. When you do that QUOTE ME: If ANYONE in your company EVER ATTEMPTS to use, or we suspect my husband's confidential identifiers were handled in an illegal manner, or if ANY of you try to FORCE direct payment from our bank: your company will not only be prosecuted to the fullest extent of local, state, and federal law.. you will also answer to the FDIC,FBI,SEC,FCC,FTC, AND ACLU! The account is in his name, but you'll deal with ME!" Tynie commands. With the phone away from her ear, Tynie hears Bobby bark "She has my TOTAL consent to deal with you! Add that to the system!"

Keystrokes heard by that couple, every word of their demands is entered into the company's system, the pair obtaining confirmation of it all. After that, Tynie hangs up and holsters their cellphone. "I don't fuckin' care for society anymore. Only those good to us deserve a damn thing, which is why I treated that manager like an unruly Marine recruit." Tynie relents. "Which is why we did, honey. That and our history with businesses." Bobby amends. Laying their holstered phone to the coffee table, Tynie's surprised when the ringer is heard through the holster.

"The landline is arranged for installation in two hours. Basically, we HAD to treat them like an unruly Marine recruit to get ANYWHERE with them, man. Tynie threw legal alphabet soup and prosecution threats at them too. With my full backing, of course. We want to see if the threats, which are noted to their system, are needed to be acted on. It's in my name, but to further test that hunch, they deal with Tynie." Bobby educates Terry upon answering it.

"You two go about your day. Consider my presence at that install as my being a witness. Everything else is almost done, by the way. Tynie is to destroy the pre-nups at her leisure." Terry mandates. Agreeing to that, they hang up.

"I see where you went with that. Very nice." Tynie beams, leaning in for a kiss. Nipping each other's lips as the kiss ends, Tynie gloats "You and I make one hell of a team." "We sure do." Bobby concurs. Resting against him, Tynie continues "Seriously Bobby, you were so brave. I only stepped up like that with the phone company to protect you and your identity. I saw a window to back you up, and took it." "You were amazing." Bobby swears.

Moaning in tension as she stretched out, Tynie procures "I'd not be the woman I am today without your love and genius in my life." "I don't even want to think how I'd be without your love and brilliance in my life." Bobby confesses.

"Ohhh baby." Tynie sighs, knowing he meant it, before asking "How do I make you happy this time sugar?" Settling her to his side, Bobby configures them as seated together on the couch. Instinctually resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie smiles. Looking into her eyes with a tilt of his head, Bobby smiles and relates "You already are."

Entering their home and securing it, Terry keeps their phone by him, the entertainment center's turned on, with drinks attained for all three. Soon as that's all done, Terry overtakes a recliner. "Change in plans." Terry eludes, using the couple's phone to call that landline provider in professional capacity, getting an entire shift of people FIRED from that company, having Bobby's account notes entirely overhauled. The installation is expedited, Terry learning the company was about to investigate that shift of people for the charges claimed. Considering the matters resolved for now, Terry hangs up on the high ranking manager of that phone company.

Opening all three drinks as the couple's phone is reholstered and laid down, Tynie cheers "Terry, you are DAMN good!" Toasting to that, Terry mutters "Thanks." As they sip the drinks, Tynie shuts off the entertainment center.

After that, Terry regales the couple in what happened with that phone call. "Figures." Tynie grumbles. "Seriously." Bobby sums up "Beyond getting this install done and Tynie torching the pre-nups, we only have a wedding to plan. Oh, that's not to be touched until next Thursday. T and Sasha's request." Terry requires. "That works." Tynie and Bobby say as one. Answering the door, Terry leads the landline installers to the living room. Arranging the landline so it's "Kid safe," the installation only takes ten minutes. Hooking up a new cordless phone Tynie and Bobby didn't buy, Terry laughs "Tynie, you're a mentor.. again." "How'd I know MY ATTORNEY would go there?!" Tynie inquires, stifling her laughs. The installers hear who Tynie claimed "went there," racing from the property the moment they can.

Locking up behind them, Terry vindictively smiles. "Tynie you've not lost your touch." Terry swears. "Dealing with society's shitheads, you must be on your game. If not, you get fucked over." Tynie appraises. "Unfortunately." Bobby and Terry vouch simultaneously. Finishing their drinks, the trio shares love and short hugs.

Seeing himself out, Terry again secures the house. "I love you Bobby." Tynie attests. "Love you too Tynie." Bobby vows. Getting lost in each other's eyes, Tynie and Bobby smile from ear-to-ear. Leaning her head to his shoulder again, Tynie slides onto Bobby's lap. Straddling him, she drapes her arms around Bobby's neck. "I love being this close to you." Tynie releases. "I love holding you." Bobby assures.

Tossing her hair over the crest of his shoulder, Tynie gives Bobby a perfect view of her glowing face. His eyes scale her entire body, as he aligns her legs closer together. "I don't want you hurting later. We've been through enough today." Bobby sates. "Grazie." Tynie gasps. Raising her chest with a deep breath, Tynie catches him staring at her breasts. "Tell me..." Tynie dares. Bobby gives her quite the response, basically letting his carnal side do all the talking. Losing her breath momentarily, Tynie blushes.

"Your turn." Bobby initiates as he concludes. Tynie depicts him just as primally as Bobby did her, then she gets off his lap. Adjusting himself as the arousal from their discussion makes his pants uncomfortable, Bobby insists "Where we make love is your choice." "Follow me." Tynie plots, grabbing their phone and her pills in a flash. Following her to their room, Bobby shuts the door. Planting her pill bottle and the phone onto the end table, Tynie spins around. Approaching her, Bobby smiles devilishly. Taking off one another's outfits minutes later, Tynie's legs get picked up and wrapped to Bobby's hips. Using one shove, Tynie's filled by his erection. Clinging to his shoulders, Tynie wildly rides her husband, moaning "I'm desperate!" Thrusting fiercely to take over control of this sex, Bobby grunts "Not for long." Dropping to the mattress, Tynie's head is cupped by Bobby's hands. Her admitted desperation is shared, Bobby proving that with the intensity of his thrusts. "Damn babe...yeah.. Oohh!" Tynie wails. Fucking her like a sex-starved beast, Bobby mainly grunts and growls. Hickeying over his heartbeat, Tynie causes Bobby to howl as she's "marking her territory." The love bite Tynie leaves is a big one, her lips finally pulled from Bobby's chest. Bringing his lips to the center of her bust, Bobby works on leaving the same sized hickey.

During that, his thrusts never stopped, Tynie grunting as she rocked her hips. Once he's done hickeying her, Bobby goes for a hot kiss. Orgasming as the kiss kept on, they fall against the mattress again. Unhooking her legs from his waist, Tynie sprawls out beneath her husband. Rolling off of her, Bobby smiles as she slides closer to him, Tynie whispers "Rest my Love. You need it." Slowly closing her eyes, Tynie admits her own tiredness in actions. "Better idea, darling." Bobby murmurs, taking his wife into his arms. "Love you" They whisper to each other, falling asleep.

T and Sasha have Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their kanga packs, finally getting home. Escorting them in, Terry uses his key while TreMarion carries the diaper bag. Once the babies, T and Sasha are settled, Terry and TreMarion put away all the items they bought. "If you guys want, you can stay a while." Sasha offers. Sharing a look, TreMarion secures the house. Terry goes to T's side, TreMarion obtaining the playpen. Sitting around the babies who are resting in the playpen, T and Sasha's wedding gets planned, the host couple keeping everyone in drinks. "We're missing Tynie and Bobby." Sasha pines.

"You won't be for long. Tynie told me we're all meeting up Wednesday. She wants us to have time to ourselves to relax at home. She claimed Bobby had the idea. They also need time to get their house ready for this wedding." Terry elaborates. "You were right, honey. They DO have this all mapped out." Sasha uncovers. T smiles like an idiot, giggling "Yeah, they do." Not staying for too long, Terry and TreMarion give love to the twins, citing Tynie and Bobby too.

Letting themselves out, Terry halts "I forgot to do something." "Terry, no. I'll cover that dude. You go relax." T amends. Leaving with a smile, Terry complies. Locking up behind them, T rushes around to cover the latest cleanup.

Through with that, T returns to the side of his family. "We don't have the rings or license yet." Sasha worries. "Baby, relax. I've got that covered." T evades. Across town in their house, Tynie's awakened by the phone. Explaining what he claimed on their names, Terry gets interrupted by Tynie "Relax man. I was going to talk to Bobby about us watching the babies on the day T and Sasha file for that license. You and Daddy take this weekend to yourselves. The rings..yeah... that's T and Bobby's turf."

Waking behind her, Bobby takes the phone. "Terry, we as a family will help those two with those issues. Next week. Tynie and I were going to go to T and Sasha's tomorrow to make them dinner. That way we could see the babies and help with the wedding plans. It was supposed to be a surprise." Bobby informs.

"Baby, ya think it'd be too much to ask if we had Daddy and Terry help us with the twins on T and Sasha's wedding night? I mean, the four of us taking shifts to care for them so T and Sasha have alone time...like they've given us?" Tynie asks. "I heard her. It's not too much. We can do that, at your place if it's not a trouble." Terry adds.

Looking at his wife, Bobby concludes "By the sounds of it, all we need to do is finalize the wedding plans, help them with the rings and license. The condo will be used in season at a later time." Bobby intrudes. "Sorry baby, that just came to me." Tynie apologizes. "Don't be. You thought of something we didn't." Bobby alludes. "You're right on that Bobby." Terry certifies. Sending love, they mutually end the call. "T and Sasha have yet to have my homemade pizza, much less one of your magnificent margaritas." Tynie taunts. Petting her cheek as he sets the phone to charge, Bobby promises "That was the plan." Lying back down, the couple wraps their arms around one another. "I'll say this much. Our family SERIOUSLY knows how to get shit done!" Tynie commends.

"We sure do beautiful." Bobby consents. In his living room, Terry texts Sasha "What are you doing tomorrow night?" "Nothin'" Sasha answers. "Keep your night cleared. There's a surprise in the works. ILY." Terry fires back. Receiving love in a reply, Terry sets his phone down. Charging hers, Sasha shows the conversation to T. TreMarion contacts Terry wondering who's going to cover watching the twins on T and Sasha's wedding night. "Rolling shifts. The four of us. At Tynie and Bobby's. Tynie's spur of moment idea." Terry claims. Applauding that, TreMarion learns of the plans for tomorrow at T and Sasha's, and how they're going about the marriage license and rings. "Those two are trying to make up for lost time with the babies. They've likely been working through some things alone and feel bad for missing out." TreMarion guesses. "That may be, but we're leaving the plan as is. Barring emergencies." Terry concretes. Agreeing to that, they share love and end the Terry didn't realize is, TreMarion read Tynie and Bobby like a novel.

Speaking of those two, they get out of bed after the call, dressing side by side. "Curious, would you like to have my homemade pizza, honey?" Tynie queries. "I'll make the margaritas." Bobby chuckles. "That, was a yes." Tynie mutters. After that brief discussion, Tynie ducks back to get the phone and her pills.

"Sis, for my future reference, do you or T have allergies to known pizza toppings?" Tynie texts. Asking T, Sasha replies "Nope. ILY." Firing off "WE LY 2" Tynie pockets their phone. Stashing her pills on him, Bobby leads the way to the kitchen. "I have a lot to do on the wedding day. We are not hiring caterers. I am also not making Daddy and Terry do more than they are that night as it is. I am getting the cake made professionally though." Tynie institutes. "You may not have as much to do as you think, baby. You know T and Sasha don't like it when the only one NOT relaxing is you. Besides, we're caring for the babies while T and Sasha share vows. I agree on the caterers and cake though, but I imagine that'll be covered by your Dad." Bobby reminds.

"Oh shit, you're right!" Tynie blurts.

"Relax honey..." Bobby coaxes, guiding her to the kitchen. "Supreme with the works or Hawaiian.. your pick." Tynie implores. "Supreme" Bobby mouths, getting a giggly nod. Readying the counter, she scurries about the kitchen to make their pizza. "No rush." Bobby refutes. Breathing deeply, Tynie starts to throw that all together. Trying her hand at tossing the crust in midair, she manages to show off. "Impressive." Bobby gloats, watching her. "Yeah. Learned it from you." Tynie attributes. When the crust is ready, Tynie crafts the pizza, preparing the oven. Bobby steps in, overtaking the kitchen as his wife sits by the bar.

Having margaritas as the pizza cooks, Tynie admits to asking Sasha about topping allergies, attesting also "The way Terry gulped when we had kebabs got me worried about that." "You worked wonders babe. Relax." Bobby convinces. Smiling, she sets her glass down, getting up to kiss him. Soon as the pizza starts to cool, their phone goes off. Answering it, Tynie learns T has a lot of worries. "Man, take it from someone who's been married twice, you're kicking ass. You really are Sasha's version of Bobby. That is a high honor, dude. We're always here for you. Here's what you do, kick back and have a family movie night. Spend time with Sasha and the babies, letting everything else not be concerned over. Trust me man, Bobby'd tell ya the same shit." Tynie advises. "So my worrying.. it's unneeded." T stammers. "Precisely man." Tynie ensures.

Thanking her, the two send love, T ending the call. "Baby, judging by what I just heard, you'll be having a talk with T. He's all kinds of scared." Tynie reiterates. "We'll take care of that. You've already started." Bobby decrees. Smiling, Tynie arises to get their pizza. Stopping her, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie's waist, saying "I got that sexy. You relax." Snuggling closer to him, Tynie resounds "Yes love." Reluctantly breaking up the hold, Tynie goes back to her seat. Placing the pizza between them after cutting it, Bobby refreshes the margaritas. Heading to her side, Bobby catches Tynie go for slice. Tailing her, the couple eats peacefully. Enjoying the margaritas in kind, she and Bobby bathe in the new peace of the day. Clearing from it all, the couple wonders what to share in next.

Admitting cluelessness on that, Tynie tilts her head. Returning to the couch, she changes up the entire conversation. "We've not used those custom guitars in a while. I love having them, but I don't want them damaged from unuse and age." She concerns. "Ohh that, leave it to me darling. You've nothing to worry about." Bobby evades. "Positive mystery, I love it!" Tynie cheers. Flittering kisses to her lips, Bobby gasps "Exactly." Passionately kissing once more, the couple foregoes caring about anything else. In their own homes, everyone else in Tynie and Bobby's family goes about their day, finally relaxed in full from the crazy past few days. When the time comes to end their separate days, Tynie and her family do so with a new contentment in their hearts. Bryan and Candi are relaxed too, the update from this morning allowing their minds to have relaxation.

Terry will have another update on Bryan and Candi in the coming days, choosing to share it at the mass-retirement party. The weekend's plans changed, T and Sasha soon to have a surprise. The wedding of T and Sasha being planned, yet again the family will soon have joy to share in together.

Even with Shithead's resurgence in Tynie's life, things turned out great. All in All, Tynie said it best when she said:

"We as a family get shit done!"


	146. Ch 146

Title: Holy Crap on a Cracker

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie wakes early the next morning, roughly enough to awaken Bobby, having heard something that broke her heart and pissed her off at the same time. She gets out of bed before Bobby can ask, going straight for her pills. Taking one, she closes the bottle, still not speaking. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees pain and heartbreak.

"You called out for another woman in your sleep! Some bitch named Anna. I am supposed to be your dream woman, Bobby. ME! What you called out makes me feel like I'm NOTHING to you! I want left ALONE unless you're planning to SHOW ME what I mean to you!" Tynie barks, taking her pill bottle and racing from the room.

Not looking back, she palms the bottle. Debating under her breath whether or not to start splitting their property, Tynie heads upstairs to a guest room and locks the door. Plopping onto the mattress face first, she welcomes the pain of that landing with the stinging of her tears.

"Anna? Where the fuck did Anna come from? It doesn't matter; my baby's heart is shattered. I MUST fix this." Bobby figures. Grabbing their phone, he crosses the house. Discovering all their keys are on the rack a bit later, Bobby sighs. Searching the house from that moment, he finds only one door locked.

"Let me in, please." Bobby requests, also knocking. Tynie doesn't hear him, having bawled herself back into a fitful sleep. Going to the key rack again, Bobby finds the key to that door. Rushing back to unlock it, Bobby sneaks in the room where Tynie's balled up, keeping quiet at first.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Bobby hears his wife cry in her sleep "I'm devastated! My paradise is gone! The man of my dreams NEVER really loved me! He's always wanted this Anna Bitch, SETTLING for me! I gave up EVERYTHING for Bobby, and now this?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" "I deserve every bit of your anger. I brought it on. I've never thought of loving you was my settling for less than the very best, Tynie. Your paradise is at your feet, totally ashamed and humbly pleading for a chance to be forgiven. I'd kiss your feet if you'd let me." Bobby pleads.

Hearing that, Tynie again jolts, this time almost entirely off the bed.

"Why'd you call for her baby? That KILLED me inside!" Tynie weeps. "Can I hold you?" Bobby wonders. With pain written all over her face, Tynie squeaks "Yes." In his arms, Tynie sobs "Do you really love me still? Please love me, like I love you. I-I can't deal with you calling out for other bitches, Bobby. I know it sounds needy, but that's too much for me to bear. You know of my past and insecurities. My heart can only handle so much because of them. Show me that wasn't meant. Prove to me that I'm still your...Your."

"One and Only. Tynie, I will do WHATEVER it takes to prove myself to you!" Bobby vows. "You holding me right now is one hell of a start." Tynie mumbles. Convulsing in tears as she's held, Tynie goes silent. "I don't know if you will believe me. I have no clue who Anna is, or why I called for her in my sleep. I have a very sexy woman as my wife. I don't want any other woman now, nor shall I ever. I'm so very sorry baby. Please, tell me how to prove it. This time." Bobby states.

"Tell me you forgive my harsh reaction. Swear you understand my heart broke before I knew the truth. Vow that I am your One and Only forever. Oh, and do all that in my ear, using that sexy deep and dominating tone." Tynie registers, her convulsive crying ceased.

"That's not all I am doing to prove myself, Tynie. You've asked for more of my starters on the long list of how I intend to un-break your heart." Bobby amends, leaning his lips to her ear. One-by-one, her desires are honored, Bobby adding "I can't say it enough. I am so sorry." "I broke your heart too." Tynie howls through her breath. Bobby repeats "I deserve EVERY second of your anger. I am entitled to feel the heartbreak I caused you. You did no wrong, baby. This time, it's all on me." Curling up in his arms, Tynie retorts hostilely "No more calling out for Anna, or any other bitch. You, Bobby Goren, are MINE! If you want to call out for a woman. It best be me!"

Amazed she called him "Hers" after what happened, Bobby attests "You got it!" Lifting her head a bit, Tynie slowly goes for a passionate kiss. Noticing her pensiveness, Bobby takes it as a dare to blow Tynie's mind with some affection. Feeling the power of that love display, Tynie's so happy she cries. Allowing time to slide by, they end the kiss. Misreading her tears at first, Bobby halts. "Baby, that was HOT! I LOVED every second of it!" Tynie brags.

"I broke your heart, yet apparently I haven't lost my romantic touch." Bobby supposes. "No sexy. I'm not holding a grudge about that. Grudges aren't good for us. I want to focus on what's good for you and me as much as I can. I have always loved and cherished you like that." Tynie rescinds. "You want me to forgive myself." Bobby realizes.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, give me another one of those mind-blowing HOT kisses." Tynie jokes. Going for broke again, Bobby gives his wife just what she asked for. Tussling his hair briefly as they kissed, Tynie folds her arms around the back of Bobby's head. Separating their lips, Tynie slides her head to the center of his chest. "My God, Bobby. You scoured this house buck naked just to find me. You went THAT far simply to be at my side. I'm a clingy, emotionally needy mess, and you're here loving me. How the holy fuck did I get so lucky?" Tynie precludes.

"Angel, you are my world. There is NOTHING I wouldn't do for you! Yes, you need me emotionally. That is a high honor, especially given the number of times I have hurt you. Yes, you cling to me, but I want that. You feel safest in my arms, you've told me so. You won't let me self-berate, please don't do that to my Beautiful One." Bobby recounts. Closing her eyes, Tynie murmurs "Yes My King."

Dozing off in his arms, Tynie feels him lay her out on the bed. Moving her pill bottle, Bobby sets their phone beside it on the table by the bed while joining Tynie. Hurriedly grabbing his arms, Tynie wraps them around herself. As she starts to snore, Bobby convinces "That's right honey, you sleep. I have a lot to do to further prove myself to you. You said I was already forgiven, but I am going to show you what I am REALLY made of. You deserve it, and nothing less. You've already done that for me, repeatedly. Now's my turn." "Be safe about it, then." Tynie mumbles. Spooning her in the buff, Bobby's body betrays his plan for being a gentleman. Shimmying in Bobby's arms, Tynie feels the hard heat of his cock against her ass. "Wild sex sounds so good right about now." She desires, deciding against sleep. Ending their hold, Bobby watches his wife roll to her back.

Bending her knees and spreading her legs wide, Tynie watches Bobby kiss her thighs. Working his lips up to Tynie's clit, Bobby sees her juices glistening over her labia. Licking the first layer of Tynie's juices off her pussy, Bobby teasingly fucks her with his tongue. "Devour my pussy baby! Oh! Damn! Yeah!" She moans, grabbing his curls. Looking up, Bobby sees sheer lust in his wife's eyes, and then he feasts like a wildman on Tynie's essence. "Oh! Right like that sexy! Oooh! Oh!" Tynie pleads, bucking with the tempo of Bobby's curling tongue. "I'm close! Baby, I'm going to come!" Tynie yells, Bobby still eating her pussy. A few more curls of his tongue, Tynie climaxes, Bobby sipping every drop like a fine wine.

Uncurling himself from between her legs, Bobby goes for a kiss. Tasting herself on his lips, Tynie brings her still open hips closer to his extremely hard cock. The head entering her as they kissed, Tynie slides all the way onto him. Kicking one leg at a time around his waist, Tynie feels Bobby drilling her into the mattress. Toying with both her breasts at the same time, Bobby gives himself a new leverage to fuck his wife.

Releasing his hips from her hitched legs, Tynie lets them drop. Ramming himself into her after that, Bobby grunts "Oh damn! Feels so good! I love fuckin' you!" "I love being' fucked by you! You're so good! Oh Bobby!" Tynie screams. Pawing his chest, Tynie rocks her hips a few times. Grabbing her ass in the blink of an eye, Bobby grinds and pounds into Tynie some more. When he starts to slow down a bit, Tynie dares "Ooh, my turn to be on top."

Starting off slowly, she takes Bobby's hands and plants them on her knees, lustily ordering "You keep them there." Reaching back, she cups his balls, rolling them around in her palm. Yanking her hand away, Tynie leaps on Bobby's hard-on. Making her breasts jiggle with every pounce, Tynie feels Bobby's erection worsen. "Oh fuck! Damn baby! Yeah!" Bobby hollers. "Oooh, your enormous cock feels so good inside me." Tynie huskily slurs. Thrusting beneath her, Bobby howls "Your tight, wet, pussy feels so hot around my cock!" Feeling him pulse in her depths as the sex went on, Tynie yells "Oh, Bobby! I'm close!" Gritting his teeth in the same moment, Bobby groans "Me too baby." Growling with his jaw clenched, Bobby thumps Tynie with all he has. Orgasming together, the couple bellows "Oh damn!"

Leading her on top of him by coursing his hands up Tynie's sides, Bobby pants "Tynie, I love you." Tynie gasps "I love you too, Bobby." Heavily breathing, the couple snuggles until they're each calmed down. "Next time you're hard and we're alone...I'm sucking' your dick." Tynie promises. "Later baby." Bobby agrees. Both are spent... for now, holding each other closely as another kiss is shared. Passing out in his arms as the kiss ends, Tynie gets gently laid to Bobby's left side.

Falling asleep next to her, Bobby drapes his arms around Tynie. In his sleep, Bobby says "Only ONE woman holds my heart. Tynie Goren is my dream, my heaven, my world." "Ohh Bobby." Tynie sighs, also slumbering. Cuddling as they napped, Tynie and Bobby let the starter events of the day go...finally.

Waking a while later knowing his woman needed to eat, Bobby pecks Tynie's temple whispering "I'll be safe. You stay here and sleep. You need it." "Ok lover." Tynie softly concurs. Heading to the kitchen, Bobby diverts to wrap his waist in a towel. Making them both something to eat, Bobby prays their day will remain as calm as it is right now.

Once the only running appliance in the kitchen is the fridge, Bobby heads to bring his wife the meal. The scents emanating from the tray tickle Tynie's nose, causing her to stir awake.

Standing at her right side with their tray in hand, Bobby smiles. Sitting up, Tynie frees Bobby's hands while checking him out. Carefully joining her on the bed, Bobby keeps that smile in place.

Eating together, Bobby catches Tynie glaring his body over. "You bringing a meal my way in only a towel...very hot." Tynie elates between bites. "Anything for my honey's happiness." Bobby returns, blushing.

Finishing at the same time, Tynie gathers it all up. Arranging the dishes on the tray, she yanks the towel off of Bobby. Setting the tray on the floor by the edge of the bed, she prowls him, seeing the fruits of her tactics rise to attention. "Looks like my desert is ready." Tynie teases, shoving Bobby onto his back. Hickeying up one side of the shaft and down the other, Tynie gets Bobby harder.

Playfully rolling his balls in her palm again, Tynie takes the entirety of Bobby's manhood into her mouth inch-by-inch. Twisting and turning her mouth around his hardness as she pumps her neck up and down his length, Tynie hears Bobby crave "Ohh baby...yeah... Don't stop!" Continuing, Tynie feels the head of his dick in the back of her throat many times. Grasping the back of her head when the need to bust a nut is too much for Bobby, Tynie feels him essentially fucking her face.

Grunting with each thrust, Bobby bulges and pulses in Tynie's throat. "Oh baby! Damn! I'm close!" Bobby groans, grinding into Tynie's mouth. A few thrusts later, he comes violently, screaming "Damn! Oh Tynie!" She gulps every drop, treating it like the last existing beverage. Releasing her hair, Bobby slumps out of Tynie's mouth, getting his cock licked until every inch is freed of her lips. Arising from her crouched pose, Tynie shakes her hair around. "That was Very hot!" Bobby brags. "Sure was gorgeous." Tynie agrees.

Hovering over him, she goes for yet another kiss, Bobby tasting himself on Tynie's lips. Calming down from his last orgasm as they kissed, Bobby grabs Tynie and pulls her on top of him. Splitting their lips apart, Tynie considers "You said what we just shared was hot. Hubby, you have no idea what all I'm plotting...YET. The more we make love, the more you get to see my wild side. You and I have gotten hot sex on before, definitely. I'm just being a premeditative little minx."

"You do know what that means...right?" Bobby challenges. "Absolutely, and I can hardly wait." Tynie anticipates. Resting in his arms, she adds "I'm honored to be the ONLY woman to turn you on." "As I am being the sole man to turn you on." Bobby returns. They only stay in that position long enough to fully calm from the sex, Tynie getting up first.

Wrapping herself in the towel, she goes to clear from breakfast. Following her, Bobby grabs the phone and Tynie's pills. Meeting up as the dishes are cleaned, the pair at last heads to the master bedroom to get dressed. The phone and pills set to his end table, they briefly kiss. Tynie decides to wear something comfortable-yet-asset hugging, waiting for Bobby at the edge of the bed. Not held up for long, Bobby joins his wife at the bed's edge.

Stunning the couple, Sasha calls. "Hey sis, whatcha need?" Tynie asks. "Can we move the surprise to Monday? T's waiting for a plumber right now. Something's wrong with one of our toilets and I don't know how long it will take to fix." Sasha replies. "We can move it, sure. You call us if you need something' though." Tynie accepts. Consenting to that, they share love and hang up.

Charging their phone, Tynie tells Bobby of the changed situation for tonight. "Honestly, I'm glad T caught it now. I'm also happy he knows his limits repair wise." Bobby surmises. "Me too baby." Tynie attests. Standing up, she notices his eyes scanning every inch of her figure. "God, you're gorgeous." Bobby swears. "So are you." Tynie oaths.

"We apparently have today to ourselves. Anything you want to do?" Tynie wonders. Grabbing her hand, Bobby guides it to the bulge in his pants, answering "Feel that and repeat the question." Upgrading his latest move, Tynie undoes Bobby's pants, letting them drop to the floor. Pulling her top off first, then her skirt, Bobby gets his shirt torn off by Tynie. Kissing hungrily, the two drop onto the bed, essentially picking up their lovemaking where it was left off. Their moans, grunts, and wails mixed with the creaking of bedsprings makes an intimately wild song screech across the air.

The intimacy is fierce, Tynie and Bobby's separate resolve against orgasming too soon repeatedly taxed. Sweaty and having battled back their own climaxes for a while, Tynie and Bobby again come together. In place of bellowing one another's names, they share in short and light kisses while coming down at a snail's pace.

Relaxing together, Tynie realizes "Well, in a very hot and sexy way, you and I just added to the laundry I got to do." "Not today baby. We've had so much going on lately that you and I haven't had a day to do nothing." Bobby refutes. "Alright baby." Tynie accepts.

T and Sasha are surprised when TreMarion shows up to wait with them for the plumber. "I'm not having the mother and father of my grandbabies distracted by a contract plumbing asshole. T, you and Sasha focus on the babies, I got the rest." TreMarion depicts. "Fine with us." Sasha chimes, T closing the door behind TreMarion.

Talking as they watched over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Sasha admits she feels guilty for cancelling on Tynie and Bobby. "You've no reason to feel that way. Trust me, sweetheart. They're glad you called and told them. Hell, I bet right now they're considering it one of the few rare respects they tend to get." T appraises. "I'm with him on this Sasha. They are too. Believe me." TreMarion assumes. Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasha discovers TreMarion and T are right about this.

Terry stuns the entire family; taking T's calling out a plumber and making it cover the entire group. How Tynie and Bobby find out about that move is, Terry calls. Answering on the third ring, Tynie acclaims "Dude, that is genius actually. Do me and Bobby a MASSIVE favor: Make sure Daddy's plumbing and septic tank get checked out before ours. Trust me man." "Tynie, relax. That was the plan anyway. We'll just have to move the meet-up for arranging T and Sasha's wedding to Friday of next week." Terry supplies.

"Friday night, my place. I want to do something for y'all anyway. For the record, is seafood your only food allergy?" Tynie responds. Learning it was, Tynie sends love, Terry hanging up first. Charging their phone, she grumbles "Well that was interesting." "Truthfully honey, you were right. We should get that done." Bobby mutters. Sliding across the bed so Bobby's in front of her, Tynie contorts him so her legs are outside his.

Figuring she wanted to hold him, Bobby doesn't say anything, tilting his head against her bust. Hearing a pop come from Tynie's right side, Bobby clears his throat, Tynie lying back against the mattress, her hair flailing over the side. "This is going to hurt." Bobby warns, taking her leg up and bending it so her knee rather literally touches her cheek.

Rocking that leg around a bit as it's braced against him, Bobby gives his wife an apologetic smirk. "Son of a bitch. By the way NOT YOU!" Tynie howls, her right hip popping back into place. Carefully settling her leg down, Bobby scoots back a bit, affording his wife more of the bed to sit on. "Told ya I'm falling' apart." Tynie regrets. "I don't see it that way at all. I love it when you hold me, honey. I just don't want you hurting while doing that. Maybe after I lose some of this weight, it'll be easier for you to keep me closer as you tried to a minute ago." Bobby recants. "I'd like that." Tynie perks up. "We work on it together, another day." They say at the same time, laughing afterwards.

In the midst of her laughing, Bobby hears "Holy crap on a cracker!" "Say what?" Bobby chuckles. "After all we've endured, every change we've tried to make, we're still as strong together as ever. The whole "holy crap on a cracker" thing was just my being stunned at the fact nothing has torn us apart." Tynie remarks. Reaching to tuck her hair behind her ear, Bobby pledges "You've no need to ever worry about anything or anyone tearing us apart." Resting her head in his cupped hand, Tynie smirks, hoping he'd catch what just went through her mind.

"You're torn. You want to be happy, yet a part of you is already starting to wonder when the other shoe will drop. My best advice is, go ahead and be happy with me and the family at your side. There's no reason to bog your mind down with that kind of "what if" when we as a family basically have every other concern taken care of. Anything else that comes our way will be handled together sweetie." Bobby advises.

Lovingly gazing up into his eyes, Tynie poses "You know you're a genius. Right?!" "So I've been told." Bobby meekly claims. Kissing the part of his palm she can reach with her lips, Tynie allows a full-on smile to be shown in Bobby's view. "You are so cute when you do that." Bobby gratifies. "Yeah, and I miss some of the cute little things you used to do." Tynie regrets. "Oh, you mean like this?" Bobby teases, nuzzling her chest with a shit eating grin as his arms envelop her waist.

Tackling and tickling her, Bobby makes Tynie laugh so hard her entire body shakes. Getting him back, the couple has a bit of fun in a way they'd not for a while. Once they stop tickling each other, Tynie slithers into his lap, nuzzling by his heartbeat. "You show me what you're REALLY made of every single day, Bobby. I don't tell you that quite enough apparently, but it's true. I love you." Tynie mentions. "I love you too baby." Bobby proclaims. Getting off the bed, they dress again, going about the rest of today at each other's side.

TreMarion spends time with the babies, T and Sasha, the plumbing contractor amazingly not disrespecting the family while in that house. Terry gets alerted of how that went courtesy of TreMarion calling him, Terry informing the other family elder about the plan to get everyone's plumbing handled by the same contractor. "That wasn't a half bad idea honestly." TreMarion applauds, learning Tynie and Bobby insist his residential plumbing gets examined before theirs does. "You forget, Tynie's a snot like that." Terry reminds.

"She actually meshed a plumbing contractor arrangement with a seafood allergy question?!" TreMarion inquires. "Yep. Now that you connected it, that whole part of the conversation sounds so perverse!" Terry laughs. "You dirty minded old man." TreMarion giggles. Laughing with him, Terry sends love, TreMarion ending the call. Leaning into the playpen to kiss Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. on the forehead, then hugging T and Sasha, TreMarion sees himself out.

Heading to lock the house, T says "Relax now baby, the twins are alright. Matter of fact, right now their napping."

Kicking back, Sasha complies; T returning to her side just as the lock can be heard clicking into place. Taking her into his arms, T kisses Sasha passionately. They know Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are missing their namesakes, yet T and Sasha are also aware that today was handled in the best way possible.

TreMarion spends the rest of today prodding around his house, making sure everything that needs done is taken care of. As for Terry, aside from a few phone calls, his day circled around assuring his house was in order as well.

Tynie and Bobby's day, which started out on an emotional crisis note for her, winds up being just as mellowed out as that of everyone else in their family. Terry still knows the update with Bryan and Candi, keeping his plan to announce it at the next family get together.

A wedding to plan and have, now with everyone's homes getting a full septic examination, and once more: everything's settled. In their own way, everyone that matters to Tynie and Bobby closes out their day in peace.

Tynie and Bobby go about their time together relaxing as much as they can, only to wind up sleeping the same way as always: in each other's arms.

Yet again, Tynie had a weird way with words. However, her excited utterance in its own means spoke the truth when it comes to the family's coming out of turmoil on top:

"Holy crap on a cracker!"


	147. Ch 147

Title: Family WarZone

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

The next morning, Bobby and Tynie are still spooned together, his hands petting around her stomach as they awaken. She feels his chin on her shoulder, smiling as the glow from last night's intimacies blares across both their faces. "Morning beautiful." Bobby whispers, smiling from ear to ear. "Morning honey." Tynie elates, rolling over to kiss him. Today they both hope remains just as happy as this moment, neither one desiring any complications like the ones they had yesterday. Sharing in this affection, the couple refuses to care about anything else. Once it's separated from, their phone rings, Tynie practically leaping across Bobby to answer it. "No baby, I got that." Bobby refutes, reaching back as she settles next to him.

Terry on the other end has news, and it was almost expected. T and Sasha are still getting married, but now T claims it's solely for the babies. Apparently Terry got woke up by Sasha crying, and he now has her and the babies over at his house. "Call Dad. Tynie and I will be over in an hour." Bobby requires. Promising he will, Terry gets interrupted by Bobby "Tynie's not covering traffic tickets this time, I AM." "I figured that. I'm calling TreMarion now." Terry assures, hanging up.

Before Bobby can tell Tynie, she's out of bed, getting dressed and pocketing her pill bottle. Following her lead, Bobby stashes the phone on him. "We fuck with everything else once we get to whoever just called us." Tynie insists, Bobby clarifying "Terry, and you're driving." Nodding, Tynie leads her husband across the house, locking up as the two then head out to his car. Flying down the road, Tynie rolls down her window hollering "Get the fuck out of my way!" After people hear that a couple times, they clear a path, staying the hell out of Tynie's line of travel.

Arriving at Terry's forty minutes ahead of Bobby's promise, Tynie lets them both out of the car, then runs inside with Bobby behind her. "Forgive me dude." Tynie apologizes, going straight for Terry's fridge. Taking her morning diabetic pill with a swig of juice, Terry sees why she said that. "No need." Terry refutes, going around making everyone drinks.

"Here's the plan. You and Daddy take the babies the fuck out of this area of the house. Bobby and I got T covered. Sasha is to stick to your ass like glue." Tynie instructs, Terry nodding. "I heard her." Sasha appraises, TreMarion helping with the twins. When they all get to another part of the house after that plan is made known, Tynie and Bobby corner T in the living room. Tynie goes first, ranting and raving at T so intensely the windows in Terry's front room tremble. When she stops, T gets up, Bobby pushing his wife aside. Standing behind Bobby, Tynie quietly realizes T was basically lying in wait for her to stop yelling at him.

Soon as T leapt and took his first swing, Bobby put up a fierce fight in defense of Tynie, whom makes it away from the fight path inside a few quick steps. As the next few swings are thrown, Bobby growls "You heartless son of a bitch!" After T's felled to the floor, Tynie sneaks back in the direction of Terry. Seeing the look on Tynie's face upon her arrival, Terry already knows what just happened. "I take it we stay in here." Sasha presumes, Tynie nodding. Terry and Tynie go to the front room, Terry seeing what happened in his absence. "Baby, Sasha wants us to spend time with the twins." Tynie alibies, with Bobby following her, the fight with T having just stopped minutes ago.

Terry waits for T to come back around, then kneels before ordering "You heartless sack of shit, you had everything they did coming! You know full well what you've done! You also know how far I have to now go to keep them out of jail! If you didn't want this to happen, you should have NEVER started this shit!" T doesn't speak; in seconds he knows Terry was right. Tynie and Bobby go to Sasha and TreMarion's sides, soon holding Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

"I'm ok little man. Your Uncle Bobby saw to that." Tynie soothes. "I'm ok little angel, your Aunt Tynie saw to that." Bobby consoles, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smiling. "You two just tag-teamed T." Sasha discovers under her breath. Tynie and Bobby nod, TreMarion insisting "You five stay in here. I got to go back Terry up." Sasha, Tynie and Bobby nod again, sitting on Terry's bed with the twins in Tynie and Bobby's arms.

By the time TreMarion gets to Terry's side, T's sitting in a chair, singing like a choirbird. Admitting total guilt in how things have spun out in the past couple days; T actually enrages Terry and TreMarion at the same time. With one look, Terry and TreMarion throw in one more punch, managing to simultaneously hit T's face from both sides.

Sasha's telling Tynie and Bobby the turnout of the talks she had with T, Tynie interrupting "Sasha, you have a choice. Either have Bobby go back to the living room to beat on T. Or have me go out there and try to rip T's nuts through his nose. Rather literally." "Or, I could have you two spend time with me and the babies, leaving the rest to Terry and Daddy for now." Sasha intrudes. "Baby, she's right. We've done enough. Besides, these two haven't gotten much time with us lately." Bobby adds. Looking down at Ty-Leah, Tynie concedes, and starts doting over her namesake. Bobby follows his wife's lead, Bobby Jr. getting spoiled while Sasha lays back.

In the living room, Terry, TreMarion and T have at last all sat down. Terry instigates the next conversation, TreMarion staying quiet as T gets read the riot act for yet another time. Once Terry shuts up, TreMarion takes a turn to release the anger that brewed over the past couple days, not pulling any punches with what T gets told. TreMarion concludes his rant; Terry goes to the kitchen deciding to make everyone something to eat. Sasha gets up, sensing nobody has eaten yet, also heading to the kitchen as Tynie and Bobby still have the twins covered. Meeting with Terry, Sasha assists in making the meal, Terry wondering "You really OK?" "I don't know Terry, I don't know." Sasha cries, Terry immediately taking her into his arms.

Those two haven't gotten far in making the meal by this point, TreMarion looking over his shoulder before overtaking that task. Terry then leads Sasha to the couch, making sure T has a direct sight line of how hard Sasha's currently crying. Tynie and Bobby have the twins fed, burped, and changed, when she realizes "They want to be around the others too, baby." "We can make that happen, honey. Follow me." Bobby plans, leading them out of Terry's room.

Taking the twins into the living room, Tynie sees Sasha reaching out of Terry's hold. Bobby brings Bobby Jr. to Sasha, and then silently heads to help TreMarion. Tynie keeps Ty-Leah's eyes diverted from T, saying "Little Mama, you rest. You got woke up really early, you need it." Ty-Leah bobbles her head slightly, and then starts to fall asleep in Tynie's arms. T scans the room, realizing without a word just what he's done to everyone surrounding him.

Terry releases Sasha, heading to the kitchen to assist TreMarion, when Tynie contemplates her next statement. Bringing in the meal, Terry and TreMarion overtake holding the babies, Bobby then going to get the playpen. After Bobby returns, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are laid into the playpen, Sasha and Tynie going for the meal. Tynie later leans back and taps Terry on the shoulder, saying through her teeth "Sidebar dude... Now!" Nodding, Terry takes Tynie into the master bedroom. Closing the door, Terry's surprised to see Tynie's demeanor change with a flash.

"I brought T into our lives, man. I had NO CLUE he was like THIS! I swear to God, you best be ready to get me off of some SERIOUS felonies WHEN T pulls this shit again. I'm serious, T's not answering to fists next time. He's answering to firepower. Namely MY firepower. I'm having Bobby clean my most powerful handguns tonight, you're making sure everyone EXCEPT T has their conceal carry permits kept active, on MY DIME." Tynie weeps.

Holding her, Terry refuses "No need for firepower, or you to pay for our conceal carry permits, Tynie. Bobby won't need to clean any weapons, either. You feel guilty when you shouldn't. Like you said, you didn't know. I got it from here, too. You don't need to worry anymore." "I can't do that to you man. You deserve to retire fully." Tynie protests.

"No, I deserve to help protect the family. Especially those two little angels. Tynie, I love how much faith you have in me. However, just the fact you have that mapped out damns my capacity to get you off the charges. The family doesn't need you in jail over this. T needs to learn his lesson, TreMarion and I have a plan. You just trust me with it." Terry counters. Tynie cries in Terry's arms, and then realizes he's absolutely right.

In the living room, TreMarion, T, Bobby, and Sasha are eating as the babies slumber. They have no idea about the conversation Tynie and Terry have had, yet TreMarion shoots a vindictive look to Bobby and Sasha. "Bobby, I say you and I handle cleanup. I imagine Daddy has the babies covered." Sasha plots, receiving and accepting nod. As they all finish, Sasha and Bobby handle their idea, Terry leading Tynie to the living room.

"TreMarion. It's a go." Terry evades as he and Tynie sit down. TreMarion chimes "Confirmed." Sasha and Bobby return to the living room, giving Tynie a confused look. "My idea got shot down." Tynie infers, Sasha and Bobby immediately sitting on either side of her. T stops being so stoic, which causes Sasha to grab Tynie's knee. "Baby, cover her." Tynie teases, causing Bobby to leap into holding Sasha. Breaking the hold Sasha has on her knee, Tynie jumps from the couch and gets right in T's face.

Terry and TreMarion scurry to get the babies out of the room, sensing their plan has just been shot to hell. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are carried into the master bedroom, playpen and all, Terry shuts the door. Surprising Sasha and Bobby, Tynie pulls an end table drawer open, revealing a heavy caliber handgun. Palming it, she points the barrel squarely between T's eyes, and then drags it down to T's crotch. "I'm a good shot, but right now I'm in the mood to aim low. Just like you have been these past two days." Tynie growls. Drilling the nose of the gun into T's privates, Tynie releases the safety and threatens "WHEN you pull this shit again, I won't be so slow in opening fire. I also won't miss." Cocking the gun, Tynie gets T to gulp "Got it!"

As she moves the gun from T's crotch, the safety gets turned back on, Tynie not once revealing she knew the gun wasn't presently loaded. Putting the gun right where she found it, Tynie leaves the room, going to make everyone drinks. Sasha then texts Terry "The coast is clear. Tynie's pissed. Be ready to come out of retirement dude. You know why." Terry sees that, and then rushes to pocket his phone before any other moves are made by either he or TreMarion.

Terry and TreMarion then bring the playpen with the twins in it back to the living room, Terry leading TreMarion to set the playpen closer to Sasha. T looks Terry dead-to-rights in the eyes, as do Sasha and Bobby, nobody speaking for a moment. Breaking the silence, T decrees "I never knew Tynie was that crazy." Bobby releases Sasha, leaps towards T and punches him right between the eyes, barking "NOBODY calls my wife that!"

TreMarion heads to Sasha's side, Terry covering the babies, as Tynie brings in the drinks. Serving everyone but T, Tynie brings that beverage over, dumping it right in T's face. "I'll pay for the furniture cleaning, Terry." Tynie resounds. "Actually no, you won't. Not the way I plan to work this." Terry refuses. Sipping her drink, Tynie swears "In that case, Terry, Daddy. Your plan is now a definite go. What I and Bobby did were entirely in the name of spousal and family defense." "Trust her on this." Sasha evades. In a flash, Bobby stands by his wife, and is about to speak when Terry confirms "You have a deal."

"Wow Sasha, really? You take the side of someone who just had a gun on my dick? You back those who want me to bow down to them instead of being at my side for this?" T inquires hostilely.

"Yeah, I have. You do not own me T. They don't own me either, but they're right on this. You've been an ass for two weeks straight, they've only known about two days. I am tired of feeling like I have to constantly kowtow to you, which is why I've had no problem complying with their requests. You KNOW my past T! You are AWARE of the hell I've been through! You've broken EVERY vow you've EVER made to me, and you expect me to just accept that?! If anyone in this house is crazy. IT'S YOU!" Sasha testifies.

Tynie nearly drops her glass, Bobby wrapping his arm around her in another flash. "Sasha, how fast." Terry starts. "Now works for me dude." Sasha interrupts, feeling TreMarion drape his arms around her. Crying in TreMarion's arms, Sasha stops talking. Tynie leans on Bobby, letting her own tears fall, as Terry prays the babies don't wake too soon. T flops into the seat he'd taken, closing his eyes, as a hand runs over his head. When the ladies calm down, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are taken to the master bedroom to be cared for. Leaving TreMarion, Terry, and Bobby in the living room with T, the ladies lock the master bedroom door behind them.

T looks up, Bobby commanding "You best tell us the TRUTH T! Why the hell have you treated Sasha this way? What possessed you to bring back Sasha and Tynie's emotional scars like that?!" "Answer him!" Terry and TreMarion snarl at the same time. "I had no right, on either count. To tell you the truth, I was trying to treat my fears like I was trained to in the Marines. I'm scared that I won't be able to make me and Sasha's marriage work. I want her to have the best. I projected my fears on her, and apparently Tynie. That caused what's gone on over the past two weeks, really. I've been attempting to swallow my fears and it failed, miserably. I say that because of what it did to Tynie, Sasha, and the family." T confesses.

TreMarion looks at Terry and Bobby, only to hear Bobby demand "I don't buy that for a second! You had other avenues to handle those fears, T! You know this family takes calls to give advice, and you were OFFERED that from Tynie. Even AFTER what you did to her! She feels TOTALLY responsible for this, especially since SHE is how we had you enter our lives!"

Terry flanks Bobby, leaving TreMarion standing behind them, and then institutes "You've just made it to where I can very easily get Tynie and all my other clients off of any felonies which come with dealing with you, T. Consider yourself blessed that I keep my guns and ammo separated. You have other blessings too, T. One of them being: that Bobby has yet to clean Tynie's handguns!"

TreMarion's not shocked by overhearing that, however, seeing T's face go gaunt so fast surprises him.

Getting right in T's face, Bobby howls "Remember that feeling. Understand I WILL back my wife's plan!" TreMarion requires "However Tynie or Sasha want to deal with this, we will all gladly follow. T, you best start praying'! You also best get your shit together!" Terry nods, mentally noting the change in how T will be dealt with from here on out.

Silently crossing the room, Terry gathers all the neglected drinks, taking the glasses to the kitchen. Bobby goes to check on the ladies and babies, TreMarion standing over T, snarling and sneering the entire time. Ducking into the master bedroom, Terry sees Tynie and Sasha doting over the babies, Bobby standing guard. "The family's alright beautiful. Your Aunt Tynie has it all covered." Tynie sates, just as Ty-Leah starts to whimper. Walking up on Sasha, Bobby whispers "She does, we follow her lead. Terry's orders." Sasha soothes "We're ok. Aunt Tynie really does have this covered."

Bobby Jr. and Ty-Leah smile, lightening the mood of the room. Bobby looks up, Terry catching his eye, and then the two men share a nod. T and TreMarion are in the living room as that all happens; Terry hearing TreMarion's voice escalate, closes the bedroom door. Terry and Bobby stand behind Sasha and Tynie, whom are trying to battle back their tears. Wrapping their arms around the women, Terry and Bobby feel Tynie and Sasha lean into them while holding the babies.

Breaking his hold on Sasha, Terry teases "Uncle Terry's got this you two... No worries." Retrieving the kanga packs, Terry slips the twins into one each, and then straps them to Tynie and Sasha. Ty-Leah feels the tears Tynie returns to crying, Bobby soothing "Its ok angel, Aunt Tynie's ok. She just got some bad news is all. We'll be alright." Terry follows Bobby's logic, telling Bobby Jr. the same thing as Sasha leans on him again. Holding Tynie and Sasha, Bobby and Terry soothe the babies, repeating the line about Sasha and Tynie receiving bad news.

Tynie and Sasha glance at each other, Tynie consoling "Uncle Bobby and Uncle Terry are right. Mommy and I just got some bad news. We'll be ok. We'll all be ok." TreMarion then knocks on the master bedroom door, Tynie nodding at Terry to go answer it. Once Terry does, TreMarion walks in, Terry then being sent to cover T in the living room. Surprisingly enough, when Terry does enter the living room T's seated in the same chair as he's been the entire time, with his head hung in shame.

"You remember every moment of today, T. You also need to know the EXTREMES Sasha, Tynie, Bobby and I have had to go to in order to keep the twins from knowing about any of this! So help me God, ANYTHING Tynie, TreMarion, Sasha, and Bobby need from me after dealing with you pulling this shit again.. WILL be done! Do you understand?!" Terry commands. "Yes." T gasps. Terry doesn't hear that, ordering T to repeat his reply. "Yes!" T falters, Terry giving him a stern look.

Instead of standing over T for another moment, Terry retrieves the rest of the family from the master bedroom. Flowing out, T soon finds himself surrounded by the very people he'd hurt so heinously.

"Sasha, I must ask you a very important question. Do not rush to answer it or worry about my retirement, either. If you had your choice between going through with the wedding or having me take T through family court for child support, visitation, and restitution for his actions... What would you pick?" Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion all wait with their breath held for a moment, T also looking his fiancée dead-to-rights in the eyes.

"I've chosen, Terry. We revoke any plans to deal with T that have been made by any of the family members today. I say that because Tynie, Daddy, and Bobby have done enough as it is. You've said for me to not worry about your retirement, and this is the best way I can comply with that wish. T has no say whatsoever in literally and absolutely anything from this second on. In the event I call you saying T tried to challenge me on that or anything else Terry, you know what to do. If anyone ASIDE from T tells you to do anything different, you take that request and run with it!" Sasha renders, running her hand through her hair.

"T, you are one blessed son of a bitch!" Terry chimes. "Seriously!" Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion agree together. T stands up, walking pensively towards Sasha, whom opens her arms to him. Holding her closely, T whispers "You got it." Sasha murmurs "T, do you seriously still love me?" "Yes, I do. Honey, allow me to prove it. Any way you want it shown, you and the babies got." T pleads. "I'll give you the chance T. you've heard what happens if you breach it. You will only know if I called Terry after he has you served to appear in court." Sasha appropriates. "You got it." T restates.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. awaken, crying as the tension of the room surrounds them. TreMarion and Terry leap into caring for the babies, Terry informing "Tynie, Bobby, you two try to relax. Sasha's request."

Nodding, Tynie and Bobby go to the couch, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. remaining in the kanga packs as Terry and TreMarion take them to the playpen. Laying them down one at a time, TreMarion hears Tynie worry "Terry, we're overtaking your day man. It's not right. I love spending time with the family and all, but I hate the fact it took what happened to bring us together. I don't want any more drama, nor do I desire any further family conflict. What else drives me nuts is, a concern that this new arrangement will fall through. Tell me dude, what do you want us to do now?"

"I want us all to relax, honestly. As for overtaking my day, Tynie you are not at fault. The one who is knows who he is. In terms of family drama and conflicts, I'm with you on it. We take things one day at a time from now on, with the arrangement which overtook the plans you, TreMarion, and I crafted being the primary system." Terry mandates. Sighing, Tynie again concedes, Bobby then wrapping his arm around her. T tries the same move with Sasha, whom is a bit apprehensive about affections.

Turning her head, Tynie advises "Let him, sis. Everyone here knows the deal. Don't live wondering when T'll fuck up constantly, let your gut be your guide. You were once a Detective, act on those instincts." "She's right ya know." Bobby, TreMarion and Terry approve, one right after the other. Sasha gasps, discovering the family made a good point, and then allows T to hold her once more.

Minutes after that, Sasha rests her head on T's shoulder, crying so hard she trembles in his embrace, Tynie leaning into Bobby as her own tears fall again. Terry and TreMarion see that, as the babies are watched over, the entire front area of Terry's house is shrowded in pain that came from the day's tensions. "Tell me something Bobby. Be honest. Do you really think this family will make it.. As one? Especially after what's just happened?" Tynie weeps.

"Yes, baby. We will make it. After what's happened, the only one to worry is T. Not you." Bobby resolves. "Bobby's right." Sasha, Terry and TreMarion uncover, doing so loud enough for T to hear.

Sitting around him, everyone goes silent, Tynie reaching into Bobby's pocket for their phone. Texting Terry, Tynie instructs "Whenever we order a meal, we separate T's food from the rest. If he touches our meal, we check it for attempted poisoning. I don't trust T as far as Bobby could dropkick him." Terry sees that across his phone screen, forwarding it to TreMarion and Sasha, adding "She means we don't." Sasha and TreMarion save that text, pocket their phones, and then reply at the same time "You got it." Snickering as she pockets their phone, Tynie feels for her pill bottle, Terry advising "It's on me until you leave." "Fair enough man." Tynie forfeits, Bobby keeping her close.

TreMarion gets up; taking his phone into another room, then orders the next meal to be delivered. Making sure that order kept with Terry's requirement based on Tynie's latest idea, TreMarion resumes his post with the family. Releasing Sasha from his hold, T looks Tynie dead in the eyes, Bobby feeling his wife pull his arms off of her. "Take your best shot asshole!" Tynie dares, staring T down. "Terry.." Sasha chimes, running her hand through her hair. "Done." Terry promises, as they all see T take a swing at Tynie. Catching T's left fist in her hand, Tynie contorts that arm as if she was taking him down in an arrest, using enough force to make T double over and start wincing.

"Want to try that shit again?" Tynie sneers, getting T to shake his head. Releasing him, Tynie asks "Anyone in the mood for a bourbon double aside from me?" "We all are. Tynie you stand down." Sasha returns, Terry going with her to craft that drink for everybody. Bobby then feels Tynie wrap his arms tightly around her, leaning her head on his shoulder, all in one move. "Let me guess.." TreMarion eludes, looking squarely at Bobby. "Yeah. She did it amazingly too." Bobby brags, kissing Tynie's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart." Tynie teases, breathing to relax herself. T fumbles back into his seat, leaving plenty of room for Sasha, saying nothing.

Terry and Sasha are in the kitchen, when Sasha asks "Exactly what HASN'T Bobby taught Tynie?" "Got me." Terry laughs. "Tell me something Terry, did I make the right decision. You know, for the babies and the family?" Sasha concerns. "You need to ask yourself, did I make the right decision for Sasha. It's great you worried about the family, but you need to put you first. Tynie'd tell you the same thing. As for the babies and the family, in light of recent events, I've received the signal." Terry advises. Breathing loudly a few times, Sasha renders "I did make the right decision for me. I say that because I still have an excellent family who loves me, even after recent events." "You never lost that, Sasha." Terry swears, taking the drinks into the living room with Sasha in tow.

"Let me guess.." Tynie evades, tapping out of Bobby's newest hold. "Confirmed." Terry mumbles, seeing Tynie pull T up by his hair. Dragging T into the kitchen and out of the babies' line of sight, Tynie waits for further word. "I hope Tynie kicks his ass into kingdom come!" Sasha desires.

"Oh she will.. Trust me." TreMarion procures. Soon as TreMarion notices Tynie has a direct view of him, he gives her the finger. "Done!" Tynie swears, proceeding to "kick T's ass into kingdom come." TreMarion goes to lay the drinks out for everyone before standing guard over Sasha, as Bobby and Terry do the babies, Tynie diverting to answer the door. The delivery guy sees a couple scratches on Tynie's arms, and before he can ask, hears "Our attorney has had us do self-defense training here today. Rolling shifts so the babies of the family can be monitored directly." With a nod, the delivery guy hands over the bags and leaves, saying "It's been covered already."

Securing the house, Tynie brings the meal bags to the coffee table. "Tynie that was genius!" Terry boasts. "Yeah, and as far as anyone outside of this house knows: during the self-defense training, T was the attacker." Tynie furthers. Sasha laughs "Sista, I swear you specialize in being vindictive!" T stumbles into the room, attesting "I'll go with that, Tynie. After all, in many ways I really have attacked the family. I figure if what Tynie said could shut a nosy delivery guy up.. It works for the rest of the free world." "T, that was the best idea you've had in a while, man. We're going with it." Terry appraises. Everyone goes for their meal, the babies sleeping soundly within each adult's earshot, as a peace finally envelops the room.

While eating, Sasha ponders "Tynie, just where did you come up with that idea anyway?" "Oh that, you got to figure this family's been through hell at the hands of the criminal element. Not only that, you instituted a rule that no guns are to be within one hundred and fifty feet of the babies, unless it's to defend their lives or the house they're presently at. We shouldn't always rely on firepower anyhow, so I put those three together, leaving what T said and what I told Terry to be considered protected under family confidentiality. I didn't release the total plan for the "self-defense training" because I felt that would be giving too much up for the criminal element to get wind on. Terry kept the drapes locked and down so nobody outside the house saw anything different from what I claimed, which means they cannot disprove a word. Besides, I really don't think anyone would try that once they heard something along the lines of the phrase "Our attorney had us do this.." Beyond that, it totally just came to me out of nowhere." Tynie expounds. TreMarion and Bobby give Tynie a stunned look, Terry swearing "Like I said Tynie, that was genius!"

Turning to face her husband, Tynie worries "You've always said I'm brilliant, but now you're stunned. I don't get it.." Looking her dead in the eyes, Bobby explains "Sweetheart, these past two days have been really heated. I didn't mean to hurt you with the way I looked when you came up with that latest idea, honest. You really amazed me, that's all." Seeing the truth to his words written all over his face, Tynie leans in for a quick kiss. "Tynie, he's not lying. You just blew every mind in this room. After the way things have gone with the family these past couple days, none of us saw that idea coming." TreMarion verifies. "We really didn't." Bobby whispers, the two returning to their meal.

"One catch to us keeping my idea for our explanation of any bruising or scratches that people may see: I did not do this to be the mama bear of the family. I was merely covering our asses in relation to the nosy delivery guy. Although Terry no longer represents T, he's technically covered since he's in the family. T's also covered because of his verification that for the "self-defense training" he was the attacker. Do I have a deal, guys?" Tynie institutes as she breaks from her meal. "I speak for the others when I say: Absolutely." Sasha concretes. "One question, how does Tynie keep coming up with these genius ideas in the face of family turmoil and drama?" T inquires. "Good question." Sasha concurs.

"Oh that, I may be retired as an attorney, but dammit I'm going to back Terry as many ways as I can! Terry's technically retired too, yet I want to do that because of the sheer number of times Terry's covered our asses. Besides, we had to find a way to come out of this shit together, for the babies. I know Terry and Sasha have an arrangement, and we all know what it is, but that shit's a last resort in my book. Again, for the sake of the twins." Tynie admits.

T commends "Tynie, you're not about to try and cover Terry's ass like that alone. It's not fair or right. I may not be trusted right now, but I feel we should all use your idea to come together on that one." "I swear to God I did not tell him to say that! He's not wrong though." Terry appraises. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. cry out before anyone else can speak, Sasha and Tynie halting from their meal to care for the babies. "Ladies, wait. You two go back to eating, TreMarion and I got this." Terry instructs.

Conceding, Sasha and Tynie go back to their meal, T getting up to clear from those whom have already eaten. Soothing the twins, Terry whispers "Let me tell you two a story. This one's all about the sheer genius that is your Aunt Tynie." Face palming, Tynie mutters "I waltzed right into that one!" With Terry and TreMarion caring for the babies, Terry still regaling them in the tale about Tynie, the other adults start laughing.

Surprised by how today's starting to turn out, Tynie laughs the softest, which causes Bobby to stop and ask "You OK honey?" "Yeah. I'm alright. Just worried about what's gone on in the past couple days and how it will really turn out is all." Tynie confesses. Sasha stops laughing, and looks T right in the eyes, then inquires "You do realize your actions have caused her and the rest of us to worry like that, right?" "Yes, honey." T concedes, giving Tynie a concerned look.

"Don't bother, T. It took us going to extremes to get you to concern yourself with what Sasha mentioned. I do not want your concern now, because if it was genuine you would have taken us up on alternate avenues to resolve these matters. I know I speak for the family when I say this, but you best start counting your blessings while at the same time getting your shit together." Tynie refuses. Closing his eyes, T throws up his hands, saying nothing.

Leaning against Bobby, Tynie turns around so T can only see her back. "Baby, why do I feel like there are so many knives in my spine right now?" Tynie wonders. "You feel backstabbed, sweetheart. We all do." Bobby allows, taking her into his arms. Curling up in Bobby's embrace, Tynie lets her smile fade, him again following her lead.

Returning to the living room, Terry and TreMarion have the babies in their kanga packs, Sasha leaning in and briefing Terry in his ear. During that one-sided conversation, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fast asleep in their kanga packs, TreMarion and Terry kicking back.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. later whimper, Terry and TreMarion immediately sating "We're Ok sweeties. Aunt Tynie and Mommy just got the bad news they'd heard taken care of. Uncle Bobby has them covered. Daddy's ok too." Smiling at that, the babies go back to relaxing. "I brought this their way." T mumbles. Tynie again taps out of Bobby's embrace, heading for T, Sasha sitting back. Smacking T upside the head with every word, Tynie emphasizes "You best remember that for the rest of your life! You best see to it Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't wind up with scars on their hearts and minds because of this! If you don't, so help me whatever God you pray to: I'm landing your ass in the fucking morgue!" Sasha swears "Nobody here will stop her either!"

Throwing up his hands, T waits until Tynie backs off, and then mutters "Fine." Shaking her right hand quickly, Tynie returns to Bobby's side. "T's one hard-headed son of a bitch, literally." Tynie relents. Bobby takes her right hand into his, looking it over, only to be surprised when nothing abnormal comes into his view. ..At first.

Terry looks around the room, asking "T, are you absolutely through with pissing off, backstabbing, or otherwise breaking the hearts of members of this family?!" "Yes!" T lies. Terry glances over the room again, declaring "It's as settled as it's going to get. Sasha and I have an arrangement. Tynie, your idea with the self-defense training is a perfect explanation for the scratches and bruises on anyone here. Especially considering how you advised the idea is explained to the free world, with T's verification. Soon as we have all had time to relax over drinks, you all go home. Sasha, if T causes you distress in ANY way, you call me. At that moment, the arrangement you and I have takes immediate effect. Speaking of arrangements, in the event Sasha has one with anybody else here: those will follow the effective time of the one she and I possess."

"Terry, that was genius!" Sasha and Tynie celebrate at the same time. TreMarion and Bobby follow in kind "Terry, you have a deal." T looks around the room, discovering in a flash just the affect his actions have had on the family. Sasha's heartbroken still, Tynie remains feeling backstabbed, and the other men in the family are genuinely pissed at those facts. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only sense the tension and hear the stories they're told. Terry has other reasons to be upset, they all circle around the fact what T has done comes really close to situations he survived with the family that abandoned him. Tapping T on the shoulder, Terry insists "You and I need to speak alone."

Nodding, T waits until Sasha has Bobby Jr. strapped to her, then he and Terry leave the room. Taking T into the master bedroom, Terry secures the door before explaining in great detail just why his emotional stake in this situation is so extensive. T sits back stunned, and then tries to explain himself again. "Like Tynie said, don't bother. Yeah, Sasha told me. We're done discussing the matter until I get called out by Sasha, Tynie, Bobby, or TreMarion." Terry adjudicates. "Deal." T cedes, being lead back to the others.

Resuming their seats, Terry and T share an understanding look, everyone else clueless as to their exchange.

By this time Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in their kanga packs, Tynie having one strapped to her, with Sasha having the other. TreMarion has the playpen compacted and settled by the door, returning to his seat without a word. Bobby gives T an angry look, Terry also showing T an expression that speaks of hostility. Sasha catches those looks on the faces of two of the men in the family, testifying "You just caused more damage than you will know until I act on Terry's latest orders, T. I am not going into any more details on that until I wind up resorting to calling someone out. I really do not believe you won't leave me doing that, either. I do love you, but I'm protecting myself and the babies. You have no idea the pain you've caused me either, because I refuse to explain that when trusting you has come into this much question. I know this sounds cold, but I really do not care. You have been calloused for two weeks straight, the family only knowing about two days, so technically I am acting within my rights. Tynie was right when she said for me to rely on my Detective instincts and my gut, too. Matter of fact, everything Tynie's said in the past two days has been right on the money. You've played the victim card when in reality the only victims are everyone else in the family, with emphasis on the twins. Now, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand a great chance of having the very scars on their hearts and minds that nobody outside of you wanted them to have. If you were with us on keeping the babies away from those types of scars, you never once would have tried the shit you've been pulling."

"She is within her rights." Terry assures. "Technically, she just covered the asses of the rest of the family, too." Tynie agrees. TreMarion and Bobby concur with a nod, T uncovering "I already don't have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. I did it all to myself." "Holy shit! T got the message!" Tynie gasps. TreMarion dictates "By the sounds of it, Terry was right when he said this is as resolved as it's going to get." Bobby starts a wave of nodding heads, T ending it, as Terry decides "I'm going to make us a round of drinks, after that, the rest of you try to go about your day. We are not dredging up this conversation again until certain points are reached. We all know what they are." "Agreed." Tynie chimes, getting up to assist Terry.

Sasha looks T dead in the eyes, allowing him to see the pain in her face, Ty-Leah sleeping in her kanga pack. Bobby comes into the kitchen, taking Bobby Jr. from Tynie since she's about to handle alcohol, only to have Bobby Jr. fall asleep in his kanga pack on the way back to the living room. Sitting in wait of his wife, Bobby goes silent, the others in the living room following suit. Returning to the others, Tynie wonders "Y'all OK?" Terry coming in right behind her, the two start serving drinks as those who matter answer one at a time "Yeah, we're fine."

Soon seated where they'd been the bulk of the day, the family falls silent as the drinks are sipped, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleeping through everything once again. "You guys will go about your day, leaving this clean-up to me when we are done here." Terry insists. "Fair enough." TreMarion assures, waving a hand around the room. That move instigates every adult other than he and Terry to nod, T again being the last one to react.

True to Terry's plan, the family readies to leave as the drinks are ended, Terry informing "Sasha, I can't get your SUV back for at least a week. I forgot to say something sooner, the parts you need are on back order." "Terry, on that one, I've made a decision. Sasha, unless you're caring for the babies while traveling, you and the babies are sick or asleep when your house needs shit from the store, or it's an absolute emergency: I do not want T always able to be behind the wheel of one of me and Bobby's cars. Terry, there is NEVER a deadline for Sasha borrowing one of our cars, but if T wants to for EVEN ONE DAY, I expect to be notified in a text message that he takes FULL LIABILITY for any and all damages incurred. Bobby's with me on this one, too." Tynie renders. "I am." Bobby vouches. "Alright then." Terry consents, seeing T yet again throw up his hands.

TreMarion then educates "I was able to find out the plumbing contractors whom are supposed to examine our septic and plumbing systems can't finish the jobs for another couple days. Turns out their licensing was due to expire, and they're renewing it before the rest of our houses get examined." "Hell, that's commendable. I mean, at least they told one of us that can be trusted." Tynie appraises. "Yes, she IS going to drill that notion into your head T. Matter of fact, we all are!" Terry growls, just as T was about to complain.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are then prepared to be taken home, Tynie and Bobby leaping to cover that, in order to give Sasha a bit of a break. TreMarion gathers up the playpen, T and Sasha following Tynie and Bobby out to Tynie's car at a distance. Upon arriving at her vintage convertible, Tynie gets Ty-Leah settled in, with the diaper bag sat between the car seats. Bobby situates his namesake in the car seat, as the babies get kissed, he then ducks back to help TreMarion get the playpen in the trunk. After all that, T and Sasha share a round of quick hugs and "love yous" with everyone except Terry. T relays "We already hugged Terry, and sent our love." Nodding, Tynie and Bobby stand back as Sasha takes over the drivers' seat, T in shotgun.

Shutting the trunk door with a bit of a slam, Tynie mumbles "Lord willing' T don't fuck this car up." Stepping back, Tynie feels Bobby wrap an arm around her waist. Leading her back towards Terry and TreMarion as Sasha drives away; Bobby repeats what Tynie mumbled moments ago. "Yeah, I'm already all over that." Terry evades, giving a plotting smile. "Dude, how many.." Tynie starts. "Try none, Terry and I are testing hunches." TreMarion interrupts. Hugging one another, those four share love and dispel their embraces, Terry soon returning to being home alone. Tynie's diabetic pills were returned to Bobby in that exchange, Terry showing he too can use sleight of hand.

Driving them home, Bobby sees Tynie wiping away tears, as her frustrated rambling echoes through the car. "I know exactly how to make you feel better sweetheart." Bobby promises, seeing his wife's face light up a bit. TreMarion prays for this situation not to worsen anytime soon, and then growls as he makes it closer to home.

When they get back to their house, Sasha gets the twins out of Tynie's car, only to get helped by T. Letting them in, T insists upon Sasha and the twins being comfortable before going back to get the playpen from the trunk. Bringing that in, T secures the house, and then proceeds to wait on Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. hand and foot. Not contesting it, Sasha relaxes genuinely, for the first time in over two weeks. Terry has his house to himself again, cleaning up from the family being over, as his mind rages with the original reason for their visit.

Arriving home, Tynie and Bobby head inside arm-in-arm, as she hopes the day will end on at least a calm note. Escorting her inside, Bobby senses what just crossed Tynie's mind. Locking up behind them, Bobby leads her to the couch, emptying his pockets. Overtaking their phone, Tynie lays it beside her pills on the end table nearest Bobby's side of the couch. Heading to the kitchen, Bobby says nothing, Tynie stretching out across the couch while retaining her own silence.

Bobby's in the kitchen for only a few minutes, heading back for his wife with his hands behind his back. Tynie practically leaps to a seated pose, trying in the blink of an eye to give him a place to sit. "You didn't have to do that babe." Bobby concerns, pulling his hands to her view. In each one is a bottle of the brand of beer they had on their first date. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, taking his wrist and pulling her husband closer. Sliding her hand up his wrist and taking one of the beers, Tynie nearly explains when Bobby brags "Honey that was awesome!" Taking one of the beers, Tynie relays "Not compared to you it wasn't." "Baby.." Bobby gasps. Tynie goes on between sips, expounding just what Bobby has meant to her, even before they got together.

"You, Bobby, have been a miracle to me for that long." Tynie concludes, looking him dead in the eyes. Seeing the truth of her statement glare in her eyes, Bobby relays precisely what Tynie's meant to him. Blushing, letting happy tears line her eyes, and at last petting his cheek, Tynie attests "I love you so much Bobby. I've been given so many crash courses in just how blessed I am to have you as my man. I've not even gotten the chance to fully honor you for staying at my side through all that, much less what you had to resort to doing today. I hated my part of that just as much as you did, but I was so flattered you had my back like that. You have no clue."

"Your love, dedication, and devotion are all the honors I need, sweetheart. I'm just as blessed as you are for the fact you've stuck by me through everything. The crash courses you say you've had.. Me too. You have no idea how happy I am to have you as my woman, either." Sharing a look, Tynie and Bobby smile, and then she asks "Ya know what? We're happy, and really T's actions don't deserve anymore time or respects than they've already been given. What do you say to you and me trying to relax the rest of the day?" "I say you're a genius." Bobby consents, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Sitting side by side, they finally get to return the day to how it began: in peace.

The beers later finished, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek and heads to rid of the bottles, saying under her breath "I'm not about to leave this house looking like a crashed frat party." Bobby giggles "Relax honey." Getting back to his side, Tynie blushes, Bobby again wrapping her in his arms. Sitting down again, Tynie's right cheek rests on his shoulders, as a smile returns to her face, this time she doesn't allow it to fade.

"How do I get you to relax and not worry about a thing?" Bobby wonders, still seeing the concern in his wife's eyes. Nestling in his arms, Tynie replies "You already are."

Triumphantly smiling, Bobby guides her to lie out on the couch, only to have Tynie pull his legs up so they both are spread against that furniture. "I must be on some kind of roll here." Tynie jests. "Yeah, you are." Bobby applauds, watching her slide so he has more room on the couch. "After the way you fought for me, you deserve this. Besides, I'm perfectly comfy." Tynie promises. "No baby." Bobby refuses, wrapping his arms around Tynie's waist and pulling her back on top of him. "Oooh, showing' off those muscles.." Tynie elates. "Only for you baby." Bobby swears.

Sighing happily, Tynie rests her head dead center on Bobby's chest, letting her hair flail by his chin. Batting her hair down playfully, Bobby pets it as Tynie gets comfortable in his hold. "My Savior.." Tynie sighs, hoping Bobby catches it. "I will always protect you, sweetheart." Bobby vows. Smiling broadly, Tynie relaxes in his embrace, allowing the room to fall into a silent peace.

Back at T and Sasha's, T comes up on Sasha, admitting "I'm trying to keep the peace around here, which is why I haven't said all that much. I know you're upset with me, and you have every right. I know you hated every second of the extremes I took the family to. Again, you have every right. I meant what I said about proving myself to you and the babies. I know I can't do that with anyone else in the family now." "We can keep the peace, T. You don't always have to keep your mouth shut, although I appreciate how you went about it this time. As for hating what we've done, and being upset, you are right. The family will see you working on this, but I already know for them: you won't have another chance to prove yourself. Just do that for me and the babies, and they'll respect it. I know them, and I also know how to explain it." Sasha insists. Leaning in to kiss her, T says "You have a deal."

Terry goes about his house, making sure it's cleaned up, as a prayer rings out. Terry worries about getting "THAT call" from Sasha, only to wind up getting a text from TreMarion "Don't constantly worry about that call, man. Keep your phone by you, and go about your day. Trust me." Terry responds "I take it.." "Yep, that's how I'm working' it. That's also how I plan to advise Tynie and Bobby. Oh, and in terms of Tynie's car: if T doesn't return the keys to Sasha after clearing his use of that car with Tynie.. File grand theft auto charges. Trust me." Terry sends word that was his plan, TreMarion and he sharing love before both phones are pocketed.

TreMarion then heads around his house to do the needed cleaning, after which he texts Bobby word of the deal he cut with Terry on Bobby and Tynie's names. Tynie answers "Daddy, thank you. You're right. Now we stand down and wait. Everyone goes about their day, and Terry has full rights to file those charges on T, but not just for me and Bobby. Cover yourself in that too, Daddy.. Trust me. Love you." TreMarion resolves "I already have, love you too."

Pocketing their phones, Tynie explains "Daddy claimed we gave him consent to have Terry file grand theft auto charges on T's ass if Sasha doesn't get the keys to my car back should T use it. We are to stand down until Terry tells us differently. Daddy also had Terry consented to file those charges on T's ass when it comes to Daddy's car, too. I was supposed to tell you. I hate that it's come this far, but we have to protect ourselves. T's lucky Sasha wants to give him the chance to prove himself to her and the babies, honestly. Frankly, that's the only reason I'm bothering giving T the fuckin' time of day. The reason I'm even referring to what T's done is, apparently Terry's been worrying all day about getting THAT call from Sasha and Daddy stepped in."

"That's entirely understandable." Bobby concurs, seeing Tynie's smile evaporate and get replaced with a look of frustration. "I only took over that conversation to give my man a break. I didn't want to revisit what T's done today, but Terry needed us to clear shit up." Tynie mopes. "Come here.." Bobby whispers, her immediately leaping back into his arms. Going for their phone, Bobby sends a text to Terry and TreMarion stating "Dad, you've done enough for us on the situation with T, so stand down. Terry, if you think for a second T's fucking with me, Tynie, Sasha and the babies, or Dad.. Stop at NOTHING to throw the book at him. Tynie and I are only consorting with T because of the babies and Sasha from now on. THAT is how far T's actions have affected my wife!"

Terry and TreMarion reply "You got it man." Sending love, Bobby sets their phone aside. Minutes later, TreMarion fires off "Bobby forgot to say something, Terry. Delete this conversation so T don't have a chance to see it and get a heads up." Catching that across the phone screen, Bobby complies, then Terry, and lastly TreMarion. All three pocket their phones, Terry also scribing the latest conversation to a legal pad and locking it away so nobody that comes over can find it. "T best be happy with the extremes he's brought this family to!" Terry hollers, walking across his house.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, she's crying in his arms, Bobby keeping her close. "I didn't want to.. I hate this.. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have those scars and that rift now… I got to fix that.." Tynie weeps. "No baby, you don't have to fix this. T does, he initiated it. As for the scars and that rift, I pray they don't wind up with them." Bobby refutes. "I still hate this.." Tynie pains. "I do too, sweetheart. I do too." Bobby soothes. "Baby, would it come off as you owning me if I asked you to cover whenever T's involved in a conversation? I don't want to talk to him without you present anymore. I also don't want to be left alone in the same room with him. I know I can kick his ass, but I'd rather leave that as a last resort." Tynie requests. "It's not my controlling you, honey. I was just going to say that was our plan." Bobby refers.

TreMarion calls to check on Sasha and the babies, getting her to answer on the third ring. "Daddy, T's not said all that much since we got home. Ty-Leah, Bobby Jr. and I have been waited on hand and foot, too. I don't know what this means, but I do not really want to call Terry or the family out again today." Sasha worries. "Let him do that, Sasha. Leave him wondering like he did you. Terry assured me that's within your rights. Let T be curious about where he stands with you, make him feel like he has you lately. Don't be shocked if Bobby doesn't let Tynie be alone in the same room with T, either. Expect him to cover when T gets involved in any conversations, also. I say that because Bobby told me Tynie refuses to deal with T without having a roomful of people she can call into court as witnesses. She hates the fact T's brought us to those extremes, but she's also defending her heart. Sasha, I hate to say this, but T's really lucky you're letting him remain in the babies' lives in the way you are. I don't mean to be sounding so cold about it, but I was asked to relay the messages. You know how Tynie is about sugarcoating shit." TreMarion informs.

"Daddy, you have no reason to apologize. You've done a lot for this situation too. T's not able to hear this conversation, because he's in another room. I know you're right about what you've said too. I'm honestly not shocked by anything you said, either. I saw it coming. T won't know about this, because I'm claiming since Terry doesn't represent him anymore, he doesn't have the right to this information. Trust me Daddy. I've realized T needs to walk on the same eggshells I have been. I just hope this doesn't cause scars on my babies' hearts and minds." Sasha retorts. "If it does, T's ass is MINE!" TreMarion swears. "Got it Daddy. Love you." Sasha promises.

Hearing TreMarion say "love you too" Sasha ends the call. Settling their phones to charge, TreMarion and Sasha go about their day, T again waiting on her and the babies hand and foot. TreMarion wasn't asked by Tynie and Bobby to claim what he did on their names, the one whom requested it was actually Terry. Sasha knew exactly what to do and when, which after recent events and the extent of time they've taken, truly impressed TreMarion.

Bobby and Tynie have no idea about that entire conversation, because by now he's taken her out of the living room and straight to the Jacuzzi. The first things which hindered their time in the Jacuzzi are when Bobby settled the phone and her pill bottle to his end table. Charging their phone, Bobby delays them slightly, Tynie waiting for him with a pensive smile. Rushing to her side, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms, swearing "The family will make it baby, you don't need to worry. T will get what's coming to him; the son of a bitch has it coming."

Leaning against him, Tynie reminds "I know that dear. I just wish we could turn back time and never have had to go this far." "You're not alone in that, believe me." Bobby pines, his wife leading them to the Jacuzzi in a frustrated silence. Setting everything up when they arrive, Tynie slides in first, Bobby in tow, neither saying a word.

Thing is, the only one not showing they're feeling the frustration is the one who needs to the most: T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fed, burped and changed, they too feeling the tension in the family. T attempts to sate them, failing until Sasha is in the room. Once they hear "We're Ok sweeties, you can relax" from Sasha, the babies obey, T receiving a hostile look from his fiancée. Soon after the babies are resting in the kanga packs, Sasha threatens T "If you don't fix this, I call Terry. You know what happens THEN!" "Yes dear." T concedes, the twins then getting looked down on.

"Daddy loves you two. Daddy's why Mommy and Aunt Tynie got that bad news. Daddy's got a lot of work to do to make things better. Please relax you two; Daddy's going to take care of everything." T assures. Ty-Leah smiles first, then Bobby Jr., then Sasha, whom says "You just took one huge step in the right direction."

Impressed with how T handled that with the babies, Sasha leans over and kisses him passionately. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. steal a glance up, catching that, they smile again. When those two break off the kiss, the twins giggle, sending happiness all around the room. Terry and TreMarion have no idea about T saying what he just did, yet both men pray things clear out without having the family resort to the arrangement Sasha has with Terry. There's a new pair of arrangements in the mix now, and thanks to Terry no longer representing T: about those T remains in the dark.

The family has the opportunity to go about this part of their day perpetually undisturbed, everyone taking that and running with it. Bobby and Tynie have time alone in the Jacuzzi, and by the end of it, Tynie feels a sudden unexplained peace. After setting the Jacuzzi to cool down, Tynie leaps towards Bobby and starts kissing all over his face. "Honey!" Bobby squeals. "What, I can't celebrate this peace I just felt?" Tynie poses. "I have better ways for us to do that, dear. You're not the only one who felt that peace." Bobby recounts.

"Lead the way then.." Tynie dares, getting her hand taken in Bobby's. Escorting her to the master bedroom, Bobby smiles devilishly. Tynie takes a few broad steps, making it so they enter that part of the house at each other's sides. Looking up at him, Tynie allows a reverent expression to cross her face, Bobby catching it. Smiling as he looks down on her, Bobby's eyes light up, Tynie's returning the same glow. "You and I made it, baby. We survived." Tynie gasps. "We always will, too." Bobby oaths.

Winding up at the edge of the bed, they sit together, Tynie breaking the hand hold. Sliding behind her husband, Tynie puts her hands on his shoulders. Curling her legs underneath her, Tynie's chin gets

Rested on Bobby's left shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his stomach, Tynie fawns all over Bobby, who winds up blushing.

"You're so cute when you do that." Tynie recalls. Turning around in her hold, Bobby sees how Tynie's sat this entire time, clearing his throat. Plopping against the bed, Tynie feels him wrap her closely in his arms, and then listens as Bobby whispers sweet nothings in her ear. Resting in the hold Bobby created, Tynie implores "Tell me babe, how can I make the rest of your day fantastic?"

Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby whispers "We do that for each other." Lying back together, Tynie goes for yet another passionate kiss, Bobby being all too eager to follow her lead. Winding up on top of her, Bobby starts to roll to one side, Tynie holding him right in place as the kiss is slowly ended. "No baby, you stay put." Tynie requires in a playful voice. "Yes dear." Bobby laughs. After a few moments, Tynie feels Bobby's heat by her center, her releasing him from that hold while daring "Make your move.." Smiling deviantly, Bobby slides up, and then starts to undress his wife. Reaching out for him, Tynie gets Bobby naked, and then sees just how hard he really is.

Taking her knees into his hands, Bobby feels Tynie slide them up to his elbows, her hands attempting to rake his chest. In one swift motion, his heat enters her, Tynie getting to run her hands down his front. Her legs get dropped to the bed, Bobby groping and grabbing all over her bosom. "Damn!" Tynie squeals, feeling him start to thrust. Moaning into his mouth as they share in a heated kiss, Tynie squeaks when Bobby pulls his lips away. "Am I hurting you?" Bobby huskily asks. "No sexy, you're pleasing me." Tynie refuses in a sultry tone. Smiling as he kept on, Bobby feels Tynie release his shoulders and begin pawing down his back. Gyrating in time with his thrusts, Tynie lustily whimpers "You've been tempting me all day."

Trailing his spine, Tynie goes from pawing to periodically clawing Bobby's back. He doesn't speak for a time, only focusing on rocking her world, Tynie staring dead into Bobby's eyes. "You're not the only one who's been tempted all day.." Bobby later groans, Tynie lifting her lips to kiss him again. Hungrily accepting her offered affection, Bobby feels his wife orgasming all over his erection. Grunting as he kept pounding her, Bobby relayed his closeness to climax, while loathing it in the back of his mind.

Releasing their lips, Tynie and Bobby smile as they come down from making love this time. "My baby deserved…" Bobby starts. "Don't do that Bobby. You know you pleased me. I love you. I adored every minute." Tynie intercepts. "You pleased me too, beautiful." Bobby promises. Looking him over, Tynie runs her hands down Bobby's back, praying she didn't again make him bleed.

"You've fought for me, spoken up to defend me, and rocked my world. This is the very least I could do." Tynie offers. Pulling her hands away from his back, Tynie sees no blood on her palms. "All I did was prove every vow I'd ever made to you, beautiful. You have no reason to believe you owe me anything for it. I know you worried about those claw marks making me bleed, honey. You don't need to worry like that, because we'd do just like we always have: take on whatever comes together." Bobby recounts. Figuring he must be thirsty, Tynie pecks Bobby's lips and goes for the mini-fridge, giggling "Yeah, we're stuck going shopping for the house tomorrow." Bringing out the last two sodas in that fridge, Tynie kicks it shut, then serves Bobby. Taking her evening diabetic pill, Tynie hears "Why wait until tomorrow? We've had a lot of things hit these past couple days, really. I'll take care of it." Reaching for their phone, Bobby sends to the family "We're going out for a while. We'll be available for emergencies. Love you." "I love it when you're right." Tynie brags, setting her soda down and getting dressed. Tailing her, Bobby grabs both sodas as Tynie pockets their phone. Realizing she'd already taken her pill, Bobby leaves the bottle where it is, on his end table.

From there, they leave to get everything the house needs, returning a couple hours later. Bringing everything in, Tynie locks up as her husband puts it all away. Checking their phone, Tynie sees no alerts were missed, praying "Lord, let T get his fuckin' head straight. Oh, and while you're at it, give us a couple days without heated family drama." Approaching her, Bobby chimes "Amen sweetheart." Heading to the couch, the couple's prayer goes unanswered, as Sasha calls. "What is it sis?" Tynie freaks. "I'm bringing the family over. T's gone from being quiet and respectful to.." Sasha initiates. "I already know. Traffic tickets are not on me this time. We're taking T to civil court for them. Tell Terry." Tynie instructs. "We heard you." Terry hollers. Sasha hangs up, Bobby noticing the sudden change in the family's plan for traffic tickets.

Everyone arrives at the same time, not even twenty minutes later, Tynie letting them all in. Bobby sticks by his wife's side, Terry going to get the playpen. Sasha approaches TreMarion, whom takes her into his arms. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only remain in their car seats long enough for Terry and Tynie to put them in the playpen. "Terry, before you say anything: I got this. Someone lock my house up." Tynie orders. Bobby races to comply, and then resumes his post at Tynie's hip.

T gets glared at from all directions, Tynie screaming "You dumb son of a bitch! We had this shit handled so the babies wouldn't be in a family warzone! I don't care what your Goddamned alibi is! I told you I'd land your ass in the motherfuckin' morgue if you kept this shit up! Soon as Bobby gets one of my guns, I am taking you into my kitchen and keeping my word!" "You wouldn't.." T dares, seeing Bobby go for the end table. "I wouldn't challenge them if I were you." Terry teases. "Tynie don't waste your ammo on this bastard!" TreMarion commands.

Bobby and Tynie freeze, Sasha pleading "Daddy, tell them not to risk the felonies. T's not worth it. I don't know why T won't just accept the family deals and move on." Hanging her head, Tynie blurts "I heard you sis. Bobby stand down." Bobby doesn't stand down this time; instead he goes right towards T, getting in the latter man's face.

"You don't have to say it. I already know. I'm stuck with how shit is now, and I did it to myself. I had no right to overtake your day like this, much less rip open the scars on Sasha and Tynie's hearts. I already know Terry's readying to take me to court for child support, restitution, and visitation. I also know Terry refuses to officiate me and Sasha's wedding now. I bet you two won't host it either." T forfeits.

Lifting her head like a shot, Tynie mandates "T, you do NOT say what me and Bobby host here! You also have NO CONTROL over ANYTHING the rest of the family does.. do you fucking understand me?!"

"Yes." T murmurs. "She didn't hear you!" Bobby barks. "YES!" T wails. "Good, now explain to us why you caused Sasha to call us all out AGAIN!" Tynie demands. T explains just as Tynie commanded, TreMarion realizing the best way to handle T from now on.

Taking Sasha over to Terry, TreMarion whispers the idea in the latter man's ear. "I'll even train Sasha in how to do that." TreMarion offers in closing. "Technically, T did say he was handling this like he was still in the Marines. TreMarion you just walked through a door that T kicked open. Tell Bobby and Tynie, and then teach Sasha, on your own time. I'll make sure the babies aren't in, as Tynie said, a family warzone." Terry orders. "I overheard Terry, Bobby and I are with you on it." Tynie insures. TreMarion nods, and then takes Sasha over to T, only to release her from his hold. T looks his fiancée in the eyes, Sasha then emphatically swearing "I am still marrying you. I will not stop the family from doing what they feel is best against you. In the event you pull this shit again, the wedding's off and Terry throws the book at you legally." "Guess she doesn't need those lessons after all." TreMarion presumes. "Legally speaking, Sasha's handling this perfectly." Terry assures.

"Sista, come here." Tynie offers, seeing Sasha run to her. Holding Sasha, Tynie poses "Are you sure about still marrying him?" "The babies need their father. I want them to not have a broken home. I want the family to be whole again. Tynie, I don't know what else to do." Sasha cries.

"Bobby, come here." Tynie insists. Running to his wife's side, Bobby's instructed "Take T to the back deck. Leave Terry with us. Sasha's scared shitless. Tell me you can guess why." "I already know." Bobby evades, heading off to advise TreMarion. T follows the two men at a distance, Terry going to Tynie's side. "Sista, repeat yourself. Terry, take what Sasha tells you as why I had Bobby and Daddy do that." Tynie requires. Sasha does, and after that, Terry runs to the back deck.

Shutting the deck door behind him, Terry alerts sarcastically at the start "T, you must feel like a big-time badass now. You have a beautiful fiancée PETRIFIED of the babies having a broken home! You left Tynie and Sasha reliving pains that NOBODY wanted them to! You've played Sasha's vulnerabilities so much that right now if Bobby and TreMarion kicked your ass, it would be TOTALLY JUSTIFIED!" "What the hell do you mean by "if" Terry?!" Bobby howls, punching T right between the eyes. "T DID WHAT?!" TreMarion bellows. "Yeah. She told me." Terry vouches, seeing TreMarion join in the fight.

Exiting the deck, Terry runs to the ladies, whom are dutifully watching over the babies with tears running down their faces. "Little Mama, Aunt Tynie failed you. Little Man, Aunt Tynie betrayed you. Angels, your Aunt Tynie is so sorry.." Tynie weeps. "That is not true." Terry refuses, holding his arms open. Tynie leans into Terry's left, with Sasha on the right, the twins sleeping through all of that. "I failed them Terry. You know how badly I wanted them to have the family life that I didn't. I mean Daddy's amazing, but still. I have scars on my mind and heart that would scare the drunken piss out of a Vietnam vet!" Tynie cries.

"I failed just as badly, Tynie." Sasha whimpers. "You ladies did NOT fail. You did what your hearts told you to. You were victims of T's actions, as well. Bobby and TreMarion have this covered, now. Believe me." Terry advises. "So, no need for court dates? No need for you to come out of retirement like that?" Sasha queries. "By the sounds of it sista, Terry rigged it so we can handle this shit internally." Tynie guesses. "Actually T kicked open that door, I just advised on how it should be walked through." Terry eludes. "Terry, you're a saint. You know that.. right?" Sasha asks, as her tears ebb. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Terry laughs. "Tell me something sista, how would you handle the wedding?" Sasha asks.

"Well, I'd not change any arrangements that are connected to the wedding, for one. I say that because the babies have been around way too much heat to have to deal with changes like that. Two, I would make sure Terry knows that I'm about to ask Daddy to be armed to the teeth that day. Three, Terry, you tell T that the whole "he has no say" bit now covers the marital vows. Four, I would keep that phone on you, Sasha. Tell me you know why." Tynie lists off.

"TreMarion told me he's not wasting ammunition on T, Tynie. Other than that, Sasha, she's absolutely right." Terry injects. "Terry, when you let me and Tynie go.. Make it happen." Sasha howls. Releasing the ladies, Terry again darts to the deck, seeing Bobby and TreMarion head inside. "I'm making us all drinks, except T. I'll explain when everyone's seated." Terry infers. Nodding, Bobby shuts the back deck door and heads for his wife. "You're getting help with that." TreMarion intervenes, aiding Terry with the drinks. Sasha and Tynie flank Bobby, whom gets appraised on the happenings in his absence by Sasha. "T's been handled internally, and he will continue to be dealt with that way. Everything else stays on course." Bobby announces.

"He's right sis, the babies have been around enough. They really don't need to be near the tension that comes with a shit ton of court dates. Daddy was right too, using ammo on T would be a waste. Besides, T getting handled internally is technically a furtherance of our self-defense training. It's also great exercise for Daddy and Bobby. Everyone who deserves to wins in this one." Tynie agrees. Delivering the drinks, TreMarion smiles proudly, as Terry furthers "Tynie, how you keep doing that is a mystery to me. Sasha, Bobby, she's not wrong."

Taking her drink, Sasha concurs "Hell, she read my mind." T comes to, stumbling into the house, Tynie turning her head like a shot. Retaining silence until he gets his drink, T sits down, Sasha slinking away from him. Tynie spins her head around, seeing that, and then adjudicates "T, you are one lucky fucker. You have no idea how far Terry, Bobby, and Daddy have gone to assure you even the most remote affiliation with the family. I swear to God, I do not care how many times we wind up kicking your ass; you already have each one coming. Even those we have yet to commit! AS OF RIGHT NOW: You are nothing more to me than an ego-maniacal, sadistic, psycho-emotionally BARREN, socio-economically exploitive, hubris, hyper-chauvinistic, self-deitizing, Cro-Magnon wannabe walking pile of cryogenically frozen ratshit!" "DAMN!" Bobby, Sasha, and Terry all quip together.

"She's actually censoring herself on that one right now. Given the current proximity of the babies. It's been YEARS since I heard her describe someone like that, but this is FAR from one of her best ones. Believe me." TreMarion warns. Sasha glares at Tynie, and then learns "Daddy didn't lie on my name sis." "Jesus H.Q. TapDancin Christ, Tynie! Remind me to stay on your good side!" Terry relents. Bursting into laughter, Tynie says "Will do." Right when T looks at Tynie, Bobby threatens "If you want to mess with her.. You got to go through ME!" Dropping his face in a hurry, T forfeits, TreMarion going to check on the twins. Discovering they're fine, TreMarion starts a wave of people going for their drinks.

T looks up again, getting a hostile stare from Bobby every time Tynie comes into T's view. "Stand down son." TreMarion taunts, catching that. "Baby, please." Tynie pleads under her breath. Deeply breathing, Bobby obeys, T then giving TreMarion a grateful look. "I didn't do that for you!" TreMarion howls. "T, I swear to God, if you play the guilt card.. I will personally chuck you through Bobby's entertainment center, then rip your nuts through your nose, and then dropkick your ass the fuck off my property! LITERALLY!" Tynie angrily premeditates.

"I really wouldn't challenge her if I were you, T!" Terry and TreMarion warn in the same second. Leaning into T's ear, Sasha adds "I'll tag team with Tynie on your ass if you even think about challenging her or playing the guilt card. I'm already within my rights on that too!" Going pale in the face, T concedes "You got it." Tynie taps Sasha's shoulder, both ladies sipping their drinks, before asking through her teeth "Did you go where I THINK you just went?" Sasha nods. "Nicely done." Tynie applauds, again through her teeth. Sasha nods again, T diverting his eyes as they all finish the drinks.

Turning to her spouse, Tynie checks Bobby over from hands to eyes, noticing Bobby now has a shiner on his left eye. "NOBODY MARKS MY HUSBAND LIKE THAT!" Tynie howls, dropping her glass and leaping from the couch. Grabbing T by the throat with her right hand, Tynie punches T in both eyes with her left. She doesn't stop until T's eyes start to swell, then Tynie leaves to get ice for Bobby's eye.

Packing that ice in a towel, Tynie races to Bobby's side, as Terry attaches "Legally, Tynie defended her spouse, I can do nothing. I wouldn't bother for you anyway, T." Setting that ice to Bobby's eye, Tynie grumbles "T, if you so much as look in this direction, I will land your ass in the ICU in front of God and EVERYBODY!" Sasha had caught Tynie's glass, setting it to the table, as TreMarion swears "I'll beat you to that Tynie. Trust me." Nodding, Tynie turns to care for Bobby, whispering "You ok?" "Yeah, you?" Bobby murmurs. "Yep." Tynie deceives.

"I hope you're really happy with yourself T. You've AGAIN caused those two to lose valuable time with the babies, while simultaneously throwing us all into the very type of situation nobody else here wants Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. around. You are seriously testing my desire to marry you! The ONLY reason I'm going to bother caring for your injuries is so that I don't catch endangerment charges!" Sasha affirms hostilely.

"You don't have to do that. I won't file the charges. I'll help with the babies, by the way. I will live under every thumb in this room, because apparently that's what I deserve." T rejects. "You got that right shithead!" Bobby hisses. Clenching and releasing her left fist, Tynie winces as the icepack over Bobby's left eye is held with her right hand. "Bobby, in defense of you, Tynie got hurt." Sasha clarifies. Scrambling to get her seated in his spot, Bobby puts that icepack on Tynie's left hand, saying "We deal with my shiner later."

"Daddy, Terry, Bobby, stand down. T's not worth you guys fighting any more. Bobby's injured, as is Tynie. Daddy, you and Terry have been called out twice today alone. We all relax and spend time with the babies as of right now. I say we make T's remark about living under all of our thumbs fuckin TRUE from this point on!" Sasha halts. In a matter of moments, the three mentioned men go back to their seats, Tynie sitting by Bobby's side. "Your eye…" Tynie worries under her breath. "You are always first." Bobby objects, holding the icepack on Tynie's hand. "What the fuck is T's face made of... Titanium?!" Tynie shrieks. "I'm all over it right now." Terry offers, running to get everyone refills on their drinks. "He means we are." TreMarion amends, heading to get Tynie pain meds.

Checking her hand, Bobby sees a couple knuckles are severely swollen, concerning "Baby.." "You've defended me and Sasha all day. I saw that shiner and decided to defend you. Yeah I took a fucked up left hand in the process, but I would have never forgiven myself if I would have done nothing." Tynie confesses.

Terry and TreMarion overhear that, bringing the drinks and Tynie's pain meds into the living room. "Tynie, quick question. How fast can you and I go vibrator shopping?" Sasha asks. Setting the pills and the drink refills down in a hurry, Terry and TreMarion snort at that, Bobby laughing. "Tomorrow afternoon sista. Oh, and with Bobby's shiner and my fucked up hand, we will need backup with the babies. I know this could be asking a lot.." Tynie answers.

"Sasha, the twins get a special day with me and Terry tomorrow. I have other reasons for that which Terry advised me not to cite in present company." TreMarion educates. "I'll sign whatever I have to. Sasha wants it this way, she's got it." T offers. "I know where Tynie keeps her laptops; I also know how to word this." Terry counter-offers, heading to get that device. Sasha hands Tynie a couple pain pills saying "Sis, I did that so you keep the ice on that hand. I'll come pick you both up tomorrow. I don't want you driving until you've healed."

Sasha then closes the pill bottle, locking it into an end table, before turning to T and stating "I'm to confer with Terry when he gets back. We are all holding you to that last offer. You will not have a snowballs shot in hell of changing it once everyone has signed. I'm even having Terry cite that Bobby's to sign for Tynie, since she's left handed and she got that hand hurt defending Bobby."

"In that case, Sasha, it's time for our conference." Terry declares, taking Sasha into the kitchen. Amazingly, the twins slept through all of that, only waking after Sasha leaves the room. TreMarion and T care for the babies, TreMarion sating "Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby are Ok sweeties. They had special training today with Daddy's help. They love you and will spoil you rotten soon." T looks up, TreMarion soothing "Uncle Terry and Mommy are ok too, angels. Mommy just reminded Uncle Terry that something needed taken care of." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that, T consoling "Listen to your PaPa Tre, he's right. We're all OK. Daddy did help Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby with that special training. You'll get it too, when you're much older."

TreMarion's impressed with how T worded that, gleaming "Nicely done, by the way." "I'm learning." T chimes modestly as they head back to the others. "There's nothing' wrong with learning, T. Thank you two for covering that. I want to hold Ty-Leah, but with my hand being as it is..." Tynie ascertains. "Honey, they already covered that. You and I bow back and follow their lead." Bobby advises in his wife's ear.

Looking into his eyes, Tynie starts to see swelling over the left, insistently putting what's left of the icepack on Bobby's face. Wincing as it's put into place, Bobby makes Tynie worry more. Sasha and Terry return to the living room, Terry saying "Sasha, you cover whatever Tynie and Bobby need until I get back." "You got it man." Sasha agrees, seeing Terry divert to put the laptop away and get the paper off the fax machine's printer.

Noticing the flatness of the icepack, Sasha sneaks behind Bobby to replenish it, Tynie eluding "We heard Terry sis." With a nod, Sasha goes to fix a new icepack, this time bagging the ice before wrapping it in the towel. Running that back to Bobby, Sasha goes around Tynie to sit down. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper, Sasha soothing "We're ok, sweeties. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie will be fine." Bringing them over to her, T and TreMarion flank Sasha, whom winds up feeding Ty-Leah.

"Little Man, we're alright. Relax." T chants softly. Switching babies, Sasha sees T delicately burp Ty-Leah. Letting a belch rip, Ty-Leah giggles, then gets gingerly taken to the babies' room to get changed. "She just outdid me." Tynie laughs. Upon Bobby Jr.'s turn, Tynie alters "Oh wow, I've just been outdone by both of them!" TreMarion takes Bobby Jr. to the babies' room, hurrying in hopes that T's not taking the frustration of the recent events out on Ty-Leah. Covering herself, Sasha poses "They outdid you? Huh?" "She did belching contests around the time of the chugging contests." Bobby relates. "Wow, you got outdone by Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr." Sasha uncovers with a laugh after learning that.

TreMarion's prayers are answered, as he sees T very carefully change Ty-Leah. Doing the same with Bobby Jr., TreMarion advises "You're already a great dad, T. Focus on that and protecting Sasha. The rest is done, man." "TreMarion, you have a deal." T accepts. Cleaning up quickly from changing the babies, those two men return to the living room.

Terry comes back into the room, witnessing the ginger nature T has for settling Ty-Leah into the playpen. Following his lead, TreMarion rests Bobby Jr. next to his sister. With a pen in one hand and the form in the other, Terry goes around the room for signatures, leaving T's as the last one to obtain. Once T does sign it, Terry gives the form to Sasha, whom guesses "Keep it by my driver's license. Do not, and you repeat, do not leave home without it. Remind T about this form as many times as it takes, without letting him touch it again. Should I lose it, call you immediately. Tynie used that line yesterday but I'm assuming it covers you too. Right Terry?" "Precisely." Terry concurs. Looking over at Tynie, Terry applauds "Keep it by your drivers' license.. Very nice." "Yeah, I have my moments. Dude, I thought you got that message already." Tynie snarks. "I did." Terry chuckles.

"No offense, but that was funny." T laughs. TreMarion and the others laugh with him, Bobby inserting "On that one, none taken." Soon after the laughs end, Terry institutes "Tynie, I saved a copy of what you all signed to that laptop. I felt it necessary this time. Please forgive me." "Dude, why should I forgive you for going with your gut?" Tynie asks. "She has a point." TreMarion, Sasha, Bobby, and surprisingly T, say at the same time.

"Yeah, she does. Now, we relax for a while with the babies. Hopefully when we all go home this time.. it's for the day." Terry desires. "Terry, in that case, after these drinks.. you all go home. I don't want the babies out too late. We can totally have a family game night closer to the wedding." Tynie precludes.

"If I may say this, Tynie that is a great idea." T appreciates. "You know what? T's right on that one. I'll freely admit it." Sasha vouches. "By the sounds of it, we have a plan." Terry and TreMarion finalize at the same time. Looking at Bobby while holding the icepack in her left hand, Tynie hovers that over his eye, biting back the urge to wince. Taking the icepack from her, Bobby retorts "I'm fine honey. You need it more than I do."

"I'm testing a hunch here. Tynie give me your hand." Sasha orders. Tynie complies, Sasha then trying to pop Tynie's knuckles, getting the swollen ones to go back into place. "Son of a bitch! T by that I mean YOU!" Tynie growls, panting in pain after. Setting the icepack on Tynie's hand, Sasha sees the swelling go down exponentially, shrieking "Holy shit, it worked!" "You heard her baby. I'll be fine. It's your turn." Tynie insists, putting the icepack on Bobby's left eye. Twenty minutes later, the swelling over Bobby's eye is gone, him returning the pack to Tynie's hand.

"Please tell me for the holy love of God the family warzone has gone peaceful. For good." Tynie craves. "By the power vested in me from my clients in this room, I hereby announce your answer is a definite yes, Tynie." Terry intercedes. "Wow dude, that was intriguing!" Tynie giggles. "Learned from the ever-present master." Terry kids. Tynie laughs at that, causing everyone in the room to follow her, except the now-sleeping twins.

"Wow, we did it. We survived. As a family." Sasha discovers, halting her laughs. "I may be out of line here, but we always will survive that way, Sasha. If I may still call you my baby, I swear that." T affirms. "I'll tell you when you're out of line, T. Until I do, try to relax a bit. Yes you can call me your baby." Sasha rejects. "We all learned from the ever present master." Terry translates. "Damn I'm good!" Tynie cheers, everyone having already ended their laughter. One-by-one, everybody goes for and finishes their drinks, Terry and TreMarion cleaning up. Sasha and T wait for their return, and then handle readying the babies to head for home.

After the playpen is put back in the babies' room, Terry sees them to their cars. Again one-by-one, they all share love and good nights, Tynie and Bobby getting help from T in settling the babies into the car seats. "We're Ok sweeties." Tynie soothes, kissing each of the twins separately. Tailing her logic, Bobby repeats "We're Ok angels." Sasha drives them home, T knowing his restrictions for using Tynie's car.

Approaching Terry, Tynie's about to apologize when TreMarion informs "Remember the hunches I said Terry and I are testing? Yeah, our plan for tomorrow is part of that." Throwing her hands up, Tynie agrees "Fair enough Daddy. Bobby and I love you two. Be safe." "We will. I swear it. Love you too." Terry interjects. Those four hug, and then Terry and TreMarion head for their separate homes. Rushing Bobby into the house, Tynie locks up, then worries "Oh baby, your eye.." Taking her left hand into his, Bobby counters "My eye is fine, beautiful. I'm more worried about your hand." "It stings a little, but I'm ok." Tynie relays. Every time Bobby lightly kissed Tynie's knuckles, she hissed a breath through her teeth. "I've got this." Bobby teases, leading her towards the master bedroom.

Arriving a bit later, Tynie gets whisked to the bed's edge, Bobby diverting to the medicine cabinet. Retrieving a glove-like hand-wrap, Bobby soon straps that to Tynie's left hand, as she checks his eye again. "Yes, I am going to worry about that eye. Just as much as you are going to concern about my hand." Tynie mentions.

Sitting next to her, Bobby wraps his right arm around Tynie, whom falls into his embrace. "If it hurts like this for too much longer, we're getting that hand checked out." Bobby proclaims. "I didn't fall into you from pain, honey. I'm exhausted. These past two days have dropkicked my ass into God's eyes. Although you are right, if I hurt like I was a bit ago come morning, we are getting that checked out. I want the family to have tonight as down time." Tynie translates. "You got a plan, honey." Bobby concurs, guiding her back onto the bed. Stretching out beside her, Bobby feels Tynie go for the phone. Setting that device to the charger, she realizes Bobby had their phone on him that entire time.

Turning towards him, Tynie pets Bobby's face, fretting "My poor gorgeous hubby. That eye has me really worried. I'm exhausted, yet half tempted to get you checked out tonight." "I've had plenty of shiners, baby. This one I took with honor, because it came from defending you. Trust me, it'll be alright." Bobby retorts, petting her cheek. "Yes love." Tynie sighs. Feeling her left hand get cupped in his, Tynie oaths "Nobody shall ever mark you like that, not without me stepping up in your defense. I took this fucked up left hand in honor of that vow."

"Baby, please listen. I love you. I know you don't like the fact I got this black eye. If the person who tries to mark me like that, as you say, is a female: her ass is yours. Otherwise, they deal with me." Bobby rescinds. "You have a deal." Tynie concretes, going in for a kiss.

At their house, T and Sasha have the babies in their kanga packs, T trying to get Sasha calmed down. "I totally deserved it, but Tynie's got a bitchin left cross!" T recalls. "She sure does, honey. I hope they're ok." Sasha concerns. "You relax, baby. I'm sure they'll tell us tomorrow. Everyone's taking tonight to be at home and relax. Terry told me." T educates. "Tynie's right, the man is a genius." Sasha approves, being lead towards the babies' room by T. Getting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. laid down again, T apologizes "Daddy's sorry for having you guys up and out so much these past two days. I promise, you two will have a relaxing day tomorrow. I've even heard Uncle Terry and PaPa Tre have special plans for you two. Daddy or Mommy will arrange that for later in the day. We need to rest, all of us." In their light sleep, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile, Sasha offering "Why don't we both arrange that, T?" Smiling, T agrees "After our angels get some real sleep, trust me."

Taking him to their room, Sasha's a sneak, texting Terry "I was wondering, can we cover those special plans either tomorrow afternoon or the next day? I want the family to have a day of rest. As does T, he just told me. Love you." Terry replies "I have a better idea. On the day of the "family game night" we handle what was originally arranged for tomorrow. I'll let the others know. Love you too." Sasha shows T the text from Terry, then says "The man's a saint and a genius." T laughs "Yeah, Terry gets that a lot!" From there, Sasha charges their phone, T aligning the baby monitors to his end table. Sharing in a kiss, that couple covers up and tries to get "some real sleep" as T called it.

Before going to bed, Terry sends texts declaring the change in plans for tomorrow, giving T credit for part of the idea. Hearing their text alert go off, TreMarion and Tynie reply "Man, that sounds great. Love you too." Relating what she'd just learned to Bobby, Tynie adds "Terry says half the idea came from T." "Ya know what? T had a good idea on that one." Bobby replies, seeing her re-set the phone to the charger. Getting under the covers, Tynie and Bobby hold hands, her doing so with the wrapped left hand. Bobby changes that though, wrapping his wife in his arms, Tynie melting into the embrace. "I don't know if this is the exhaustion talking, but I think T's coming up with all these ideas to give the rest of us a break. Does that make any sense?" Tynie rambles. "Actually, yeah it does." Bobby consents. Sleep hits them hard, each one slumbering while worried about the injuries on the other.

TreMarion and Terry have a slightly less-intense evening after getting home, the latest text message being the last communication of the day. As they head to bed, Terry and TreMarion separately pray that the end result of today sticks around.

Today was rougher than yesterday, only ending in peace after several hours of literal fighting. It seemed that was the sole way T'd get the message, now he must live with the after-effects of his actions. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stand a great chance of indeed having the same kinds of emotional scars as Sasha and Tynie, which truly pissed the bulk of the family off. Two days of the family knowing about T's behavior done, Sasha actually regrets not calling them out sooner.

She'd lived it for two weeks, trying to keep her household together without "being a bother" to the others. In ways T didn't really expect, he got some crash courses, every last one of them hopefully taken to heart.

Although Terry and Sasha had an arrangement to take T through the courts when yesterday ended, the family amended that resolution so T can be "handled internally." There is one last thing on every adult mind though, and that is "Hopefully we are done with having a:

Family WarZone.


	148. Ch 148

Title: Let Us Keep The Peace

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Again they'd spooned, Bobby's sleep starting with Tynie's back to him. Rolling over in her slumber, Tynie clings to her husband as closely as she can. Hair cascading over her face, Tynie ducks her head, Bobby's chest not only being her pillow, but also the receiver of her tears. He woke up feeling each one, as she endured yet another round of crying, worried before he dared speak. "I didn't want to do any of this! I tried so hard to keep our family above my past! I failed the two most sacred people in my life!" Tynie weeps.

Hearing that, Bobby rakes his hand up her spine, whispering "You didn't fail them, honey. You've worked wonders for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. You're not the one to be feeling you failed. T is. I know this hurts you, and totally understand why. Baby, you don't need to think that way anymore. I swear, T will PAY for putting you through this."

Slowly, Tynie looks up, requesting "I don't want any more fighting, Bobby. I'm done getting physical with T, and you should be too. He could use that against us before too long. I don't want that. I want T to pay, hell yeah, but not the way that just crossed your mind. I don't trust T to not make you a felon, baby. You know I can't live without you. Please… find another way to make T see the light on this shit." Immediately aware she's right, Bobby vows "You got it babe." Looking him over, Tynie sees a pool of tears on Bobby's chest, and is near apologizing when he refuses "No need for that honey, you needed me." Delicately kissing Bobby's lips, Tynie nods, then goes to get something to take her morning diabetic pill with.

Seeing the forlorn and morose look on his wife's face genuinely infuriates Bobby, whom reaches for their phone. Calling Terry, Bobby relays everything they'd just discussed, doing so with a righteous anger in his tones. "Man, you aren't going to believe this. You aren't the first person to call and tell me what you did. TreMarion was, and I just got off the phone with Sasha. Let's just say T's lucky Tynie isn't the only one who called off the physical violence. I'm making some changes to the plan we came up with yesterday, I'll call you back as soon as they're settled." Terry relents, Bobby and he hanging up before the phones are set aside.

Looking up from the minifridge, Tynie gets them both sodas, and then hastily closes the minifridge. Restating what Terry told him, Bobby takes the soda as Tynie finally pops that "Damn pill." Closing that bottle, Tynie fires a text to Terry "I'm speaking for Bobby on this one. Unless SASHA texts or calls us informing of T's attendance at or use of our property... You are to throw every conjurable legal book at T. THAT INCLUDES FOR THEIR WEDDING. I'll pay you rather handsomely IN CASH for your trouble." Terry replies "You won't be the only one, Tynie. Love you and you have a deal."

Showing Bobby what she sent, Tynie at last starts to smile. "I may hate doing this, but I'd hate the ones who DESERVE my love being felons because of T worse. Especially you, baby." Tynie plots, her smile having an aura of vindication. Reading the texts, Bobby responds "He totally deserves it." Settling their phone aside one more time, Tynie's at Bobby's hip in moments.

"I've been thinking about something else love, we've not used the weight room or music room in quite a while. Those guitars are custom, but I kind of did something with my will which may make you mad. I put it in my will for Ty-Leah to get my guitar and all the accessories." Tynie admits. "I'm not mad, because I did the same thing for Bobby Jr. I totally had Terry write T out. I almost did that to Sasha, but I had some special conditions added so T can't see a damn dime, nor can he use anything that isn't liquidated in that situation." Bobby refutes.

"Yeah, on those, you're not the only one." Tynie eludes. Smiling as they had the sodas, Tynie mumbles "If T fucks up our day with anything; I am totally going against the family arrangement to not get physical with him. So help me Christ himself!" "Unless Terry gets more involved and tells us otherwise, you're not the only one." Bobby vows.

Sitting on the bed for a few moments, Tynie reaches around Bobby to get their phone and her pill bottle, only to get stopped. "Today, it's just us baby. You relax as much as you can." Bobby halts, taking his wife's hand into his. Kissing the back of it, Bobby trails his lips all the way up to Tynie's cheek, and then keeps kissing until their lips meet.

Loving every second of this, Tynie shows it by giving Bobby the wildest kiss he's known in quite a while. Knocking him back a bit, she races to brace the back of his head in her hands, managing it while at the same time guiding him away from the end table. Surprised by her move, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie, keeping his wife close as they slowly ended the kiss.

Almost instinctively, Tynie goes for their phone again, getting stopped by her husband this time too. "I-" She starts, Bobby intruding "became used to having to leap again. You don't know if our day is going to be interrupted by anyone or anything, and you're starting to think T's going to resume his shit any moment now." Tynie nods, and then tucks her hair behind her ears. "I won't stand for that." Bobby grumbles, reaching for their phone. Right when he goes to call Sasha, she's actually contacting them. Hearing the tears in her voice, Bobby asks "What happened?" "I'll let him tell you." Sasha murmurs, handing T the phone.

"Before you even say it, T: I'm tired of you hurting Sasha, the twins, and Tynie the way you've been lately! I'm not alone in that, and I won't buy your "reasons" for a moment! You have no idea how fuckin' blessed you are right now! I don't care why you claim you did whatever it is you did this time, either. I'm fuckin' over trusting or loving you, as is Tynie. You've caused enough damage to this family, so count yourself VERY lucky that Sasha even wants you in the lives of the babies, much less as her husband! Stop thinking with your pencil-dick and start using the brain God gave you! You KNOW of Tynie and Sasha's pasts, you ARE aware that your actions have caused things that NOBODY in the family wanted! You should also know the ONLY reason we are not returning to getting physical with you is a REQUEST made by MY wife that NOBODY becomes a felon because of you! We do NOT believe you wouldn't do this to us, T! Understood?!" Bobby intervenes, his tones reeking of hostility. Sasha's crying in the background, and Bobby makes out "I'm going to check on MY children T!"

"She has EVERY RIGHT to be pissed at you and Say that T, so don't even try saying she doesn't!" Bobby growls. "I know she does. I also know you're right. I deserve how you and Tynie feel about me too, Bobby. I'm not going to bother explaining myself, because I already know you speak for the family." T concedes. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU NEED TO ACCOUNT FOR AND MAKE AMENDS TO SASHA FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THAT'S NOT ON THE FAMILY'S TERMS, EITHER, THAT'S ON SASHA'S! WE WILL BACK HOWEVER SHE DECIDES TO HANDLE YOU!" Bobby hollers. "You got it." T forfeits, getting hung up on by Bobby.

"Send Terry over there. This is a child and mother endangerment matter, so I'm going against his wishes and coming out of retirement to make that attorney's orders." Tynie requires. Bobby complies, repeating his wife's remarks word-for-word. "I'm out the door now. T will be taken to civil court for the tickets. The days of Tynie offering to pay for those are on hold, to be considered over ONLY AFTER I hear from SASHA how she wants to deal with T at this moment." Terry promises, hanging up.

Tossing their phone aside, Bobby sees Tynie huddled up with her knees bent up to her nose. Taking her into his arms, Bobby resounds "Don't take responsibility for this, babe. T is a grown man, so he needs to be liable for his actions. You did no wrong, so don't tell yourself otherwise." Holding her, Bobby goes silent, Tynie starting to cry again. "I'm not covering traffic tickets for T babe. That only covers those whom we love, and not whom we just put up with. Tell me Terry knows that." Tynie whispers. "He's got this covered, baby." Bobby returns under his breath.

Twenty minutes later, the phone goes off with Terry on the other end. Composing herself a little, Tynie answers on the third ring, wondering "What's the verdict?" "T's in the doghouse, for the rest of his natural life." Terry eludes.

"About that dude, I've made a decision. I'll catch the hell that comes with speaking on Bobby and Daddy's names later…" Tynie initiates, going into quite the diatribe against T. "Bobby's told me repeatedly that T's a grown man whom needs to take responsibility for what T's done. I'm taking that shit to the next level." Tynie adds, continuing her testimony. "It's pretty Goddamned sad that we as a family cannot have ONE fuckin' day to relax in full because T's on this rollercoaster of being a pencil-dicked fuckmunch!" Tynie growls, her remarks to Terry still not over.

"My verdict is your orders, as I had to come the holy hell out of retirement for this shit. I mean it Terry, I want Daddy warned too. Bobby's with me on this, you can bet your ass on that!" Tynie requires in closing. "Tynie, you aren't catching any hell. Consider your attorney's orders acted upon." Terry promises. "Works with me, man. Thanks. You know what I'm not saying and why." Tynie concurs, getting the last line repeated to her.

Hanging up, Tynie charges their phone, and then turns to her spouse. "Well?" She wonders. "Simply amazing." Bobby brags, heading in for a kiss. Terry does something Sasha, Tynie and Bobby didn't expect. Showing up at Sasha's after a call with Bobby and Tynie, Terry relates what Tynie claimed against T to TreMarion, then turns to T and requires "I'm making it attorney's orders for my clients to turn your ass into the FEDS if you EVER pull ANYTHING like this again!" Sasha's jaw hits the floor, as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. manage to sleep through that entire situation.

"I'm not a potential co-conspirator or accessory if T does this shit again.. Am I?" Sasha wonders. "You're the main victim Sasha, so no." Terry assures. T throws his hands up, and swears "However you all want it, you got it." "I speak for the family when I say: So help me Christ Himself, we are all holding you to that!" Sasha sneers. Looking Terry in the eyes, Sasha inquires "Would you like to say goodbye for now to the babies, Terry and Daddy?"

Getting up to meet with her, those two men wait until Sasha and they are out of the room before answering "By the way, nicely done." Kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. softly, Terry and TreMarion mutter "We're all fine, angels. You don't ever need to worry about that. The family and I love you."

In their sleep, the twins smile, Ty-Leah's smile looking a bit vindictive. "She really is a mini-Tynie." Sasha gasps. "Yeah, and he's a mini-Bobby.." Terry refers, leaning back from Bobby Jr.'s bed. Looking over her kids, Sasha sees what Terry meant by that, as Bobby Jr.'s smile speaks of the same vindication Ty-Leah's did. From there, Terry and TreMarion hug Sasha, and then see themselves out; Terry making sure the front door's locked.

"Terry basically summed it all up when he said you all are under his orders to have me turned into the feds." T cedes. "Good. I'd rather not do that, but that doesn't mean I or the family are afraid to. Especially NOT Tynie." Sasha warns. "Deal." T considers, reaching out for Sasha. Taking the invitation to be held, Sasha curls up in her fiancée's arms.

Before driving home, Terry makes a call to Tynie and TreMarion, as by now TreMarion's in his SUV ready to go home. Answering at the same time, Terry advises "Yeah, it's as good as it's going to get with T. If he EVER pulls this shit again, you are to IMMEDIATELY turn his ass into the feds. I have the evidence, so if you have to do that, make sure you give the fed you turn T into my contact information."

"Terry, we as your clients fuckin' worship you right now! Dude you have a deal! I speak for Bobby and Daddy when I say.. You're owed beers man!" Tynie celebrates. "What she said." TreMarion laughs. "Love you guys. I sent your love to Sasha and the twins. Go about your days." Terry instructs. Sending him love back, literally at the same time, Tynie and TreMarion hang up. "We could buy stock in Budweiser with all the beers we officially owe Terry now!" Tynie recalls, again setting their phone down. "Trust me babe, he'd be happy with us just having one." Bobby chuckles.

Leaning against him, Tynie releases "Frankly, unless it's urgent I'm focusing on having a day alone with you, baby. I'm tired of leaping around because T's been a dickheaded fuckmunch!" Draping his arms around her, Bobby boasts "I love it when you read my mind." Knowing they hadn't eaten yet, Tynie tries to break the hold, getting stopped every time. "Relax baby, I got this.." Bobby coaxes, kissing her cheek. Huddling up in his arms, Tynie nods, then gets guided to his side of the bed. As Bobby left the room, so did Tynie's resolve. Slowly slinking onto his side of the bed more, she again burrows her face between her hair and a thick object: this time it's Bobby's pillow.

Catching that out the corner of his eye, Bobby vows "I'll do whatever it takes to rid your heart and mind of those pains, baby." Quietly leaving the room after that, Bobby hears Tynie's voice crack as she says "Babe, we cover that shit together." Heading to the kitchen, Bobby prays that nobody disturbs them for a while; especially T. Tynie's curled up against Bobby's pillow while he's gone, not really paying attention to anything but her heartbreak.

Bobby's nearing the kitchen when a sense of his wife's pain hits him, which serves as motivation to make their meal a step in the direction of "taking away the pain" as he'd just sworn. Their phone went cold silent, something Tynie loved in her present state, a position that was not good for taking calls. Her eyes are starting to socket from the tears, her heart's beating a broken tune, and her mind is kicking her ass for involving T in the family's lives in the first place. No matter how many times Bobby and the other adults tell Tynie not to take liability for the way things have come down the pike, she has anyway. Trying as she might to shove those ideals of her being responsible out of her mind, Tynie fails as they keep coming back.

Not knowing how long it's been since Bobby left the room, Tynie sits up like a rocket, wiping her face free of tears. Toying with her hair, she tries to fully compose from the tears, and rid of the reason they started to fall. "I just want to have the family go back. Back to how it was before the war. I'd give anything!" Tynie wails. "I know baby, I know." Bobby sates, bringing her what he'd made. Sitting at her side, Bobby doesn't even have to say it; Tynie's first in eating, as he pets her back. "Tell me Bobby, how in the hell can we as a family go back to before the war? What do I have to give up to make that happen? Whose ass do I have to dropkick?" Tynie inquires.

"I don't know how we can go back, unfortunately. I don't want you giving anything else up, nor should you dropkick anyone's asses. You said it best when you said T can't be trusted to not make us felons for that." Bobby answers. Leaning back, Tynie forfeits the rest of the meal.

"I'm so conflicted babe. I want to show T the family meant business with how things have been resolved. Yet, I also want to turn back time and stop him from making this the way shit has to be. I want the babies to have never been around that kind of heat, but at the same time, I actually enjoyed kicking T's ass." Tynie confesses.

"I'm the same way, honey. The best thing we can do is act on the resolutions now, though. You're far from the one who should want to change a thing, love. T's the one who has to deal with how things rolled out, he caused it. T's also the one who needs to change. As for the twins and that heat, trust me: T's going to be the one the family will tell them created it in the first place. They'll know the truth, when they're older. I know you hate that phrase, too. Truth is, we really can't explain it now." Bobby responds, before he starts eating.

Bobby was right, Tynie full well knows it, and before she can tell him that.. The phone rings. Answering it immediately, she gets greeted by Sasha "Sis, I need advice. T's acted like he accepts the family deals whenever he's confronted…" "But when it's just you two for extensive periods of time, he turns into a punkbitch who projects this shit as your fault. Here's what you do sis. Let him rail and act immaturely. If he DARES do that shit within 100 feet of the twins.. You act on Terry's orders about T and the feds. Claim T's emotionally endangered the twins by verbally assaulting you in that range of them.. Then sing like a fuckin' choirbird. I know you love him sis, but you and the babies sure don't need that shit." Tynie advises.

"I'm going to put this badboy on speaker." Sasha injects. Soon as Tynie hears the speakerphone button beep, she modifies what Sasha was just told, attaching "If Bobby, Daddy, Terry or I EVER get another call like THIS… you won't be warned about the feds.. You'll be arrested by them!" T relents "Fine. Fair enough." Taking the phone off of speaker, Sasha's about to ask when Tynie refutes "I wasn't playing. Love you."

Sending Tynie love, Sasha hangs up. Tossing their phone aside, Tynie grumbles "I can't believe T! I need to beat the shit out of something without violating the family's rule about not getting physical with that dickheaded fuckmunch!" Giving her a bit of a plotting smile, Bobby offers "Let me take care of this first." Smiling back at him, Tynie leans to the side in order to give Bobby room to clear from their meal. In his absence, Tynie howls "T wasn't this way when we first met! I don't know what the fuck happened, but I swear to God he best get his head out of his ass and gain a clue! If he doesn't, I'm leaving it to federal prisoners to fuckin teach him!"

What Tynie didn't know was, Sasha had said the same thing, with TreMarion overseeing the babies. TreMarion had decided to come back over to Sasha's to check on her and the twins, hearing that, he vouches "She's not the only one either, T. Matter of fact, the entire family ASKED Sasha to holler that!"

Stunned by the news, T sits down, Sasha then going over to TreMarion to aid in caring for the babies. "You were serious?" Sasha asks under her breath. "Entirely." TreMarion releases.

Running his hand over his head a few times, T goes cold silent. "I know why he hasn't asked me about counseling. Our family's past with the field of medicine. He knows Terry's come out of retirement repeatedly and he doesn't find it fair to make Terry run the risk of doing that again. I may be wrong, but I'd do the same thing if I was him." Sasha confesses. "She's not wrong by the way." T eludes.

"T, it's commendable that you thought of Terry in the way you did. However, the execution of the rest is what brought the family to going as far as we have. I'm saying this on everyone else's names: we are not taking back anything we've done against you. I'd rather you get Sasha's OK to call me and talk than see you do this shit again. Just don't make calling me a constant thing and we're good. I say that as a Marine myself." TreMarion offers.

"I know that now, I just thought I couldn't get those consents to call unless it was to seek marital advice." T admits. "Yeah, I'll clear that later. You don't worry about it anymore. I'm doing this so there's no more fights, no more pain for the ladies. I hope you understand that, T." TreMarion counters. "I totally do." T mutters. "Daddy, once we get the twins into the kanga packs, you clear that. Trust me. I think T needs to hear you clearing that." Sasha plots, taking Ty-Leah into the babies' room. Following her, TreMarion nods, Bobby Jr. soon finding himself in a kanga pack.

Calling Terry and Tynie at the same time, TreMarion puts his phone on speaker. "I took this as part of not changing plans connected to the wedding.." TreMarion starts, going into what he said about "clearing it." "Hold your tongue Terry. I know why Daddy went there. Fact is, Daddy beat me to it. I've been thinking, and the one thing I couldn't come up with is what Daddy just mentioned. I say it's cleared, but ONLY with Sasha in the room and ONLY as long as T SWEARS that them calling for advice or for T to talk to Daddy IS NOT and NEVER WILL BE a constant thing." Tynie orders only seconds after TreMarion shuts up. "You and whoever else is in the same room just heard the woman." Terry requires, aware that TreMarion had his phone on speaker. "She drives a hard bargain, but yeah." TreMarion consents. "Thank you Tynie." T gratifies.

"Daddy, another condition just came up. You make good and Goddamned CERTAIN that T KNOWS I DID NOT go there for him!" Tynie grumbles. "TreMarion, you heard the woman." Terry requires. Sharing love, they all hang up at the same time. Setting their phone to charge, Tynie doesn't even know Bobby's returned to the room until his arms are around her waist. Leaning his chin on her shoulder, Bobby brags "You were ferocious. Nicely done baby." "Hey, I had to step up for my man somehow. You weren't in the room, you needed that backup." Tynie returns. "You were amazing." Bobby boasts.

Remembering Bobby had a shiner the night before, Tynie worries "How's the eye baby?" "Fine, how's your hand?" He concerns back. "Good." Tynie promises. Getting off the bed together, Tynie halts, texting Terry and TreMarion "Phone's dying. Will check it later. Only in emergencies will Bobby and I be able to answer until the battery's charged. You two are consented to claim whatever you see fit on me and Bobby's names until that moment as well. May wind up replacing this phone today so we don't go through this again. Love you." Seeing she just spoke the truth, Bobby mentions "Good plan love." Terry and TreMarion reply "You got it. Love you too. Will keep you posted."

Laying their phone to the charger, Tynie dares "Lead the way sexy.." Giving a cheeky smile, Bobby takes her hand and honors that wish. For the first time in a while, they wind up in the weight room, Tynie being lead towards the boxing bags. Taking off the wrap Bobby put on her left hand, she readies to rid of the aggression T's provided.

Keeping an eye on her, Bobby hopes this plan doesn't cause Tynie to be any more injured than she was last night. Proving those concerns aren't warranted, she takes out all the anger T's given her on the boxing bags, while in the back of her mind praying that bag doesn't swing off and hurt Bobby. Taking a break, Tynie steps back, then rushes to her husbands' side, gasping "Honey.."

Petting her face, Bobby assures "I'm alright. You don't need to worry." After that moment, their workout goes on without conversation, Bobby only having to step in and halt Tynie twice. Both times, she pushed herself too far in his eyes, and he let her know it. When they finished, Tynie stood back away from Bobby, only to cause him to end the gap and stand at her side. Walking her out of the room, he mentions "I love you babe. I know why you tried to ramp up working out, and I only stopped you because you could have been hurt. You know I hate it when you're hurt." "Love you too. You didn't have to say why you did that, Bobby. I already knew." Tynie admits.

Stopping suddenly, Bobby spins in front of his wife, taking Tynie into his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie vents "I don't mean to sound so cold to you Bobby. I'm just so tired, and not in a physical sense. I'm trying not to cry anymore over what T's allowed this family to endure. My heart wants things to be different, better.. Yet my mind is aware that can never happen. I want to keep hope that my mind is wrong, but I yearn to be free of the pain at the same time. I don't know if this makes any sense. I'd give anything for Sasha and the babies to not be in ground zero of that shit. I'd rather T do that shit to me straight up, so the babies don't have to be around it. I know you don't like hearing that, but I'm not about.." "To lie.. I know." Bobby finishes.

Allowing the rest to sink in, Bobby resolves "Babe, this will hurt to hear. I hate to say it, but you need to go with your head on this one. The hope your heart is clinging to is why you feel so tired and conflicted. T's done this to us, I say we make him show whether or not any of us should have any faith in him… down the line. Right now, having any faith in him is not a great idea. I'm here baby. I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better. Just tell me what you need."

"To know why, Bobby. That's it. I just want the truth as to why T did this.." Tynie squeaks. "I'll find that out, after I get you back to being happy. You don't deal with T's behavior anymore. I've got this, because he's hurt you too much as it is. He goes through me now. You're going to get to relax. Yes, I'll join you, after I let T know just how I feel about him hurting you this way. I am going to drill that into his head. Believe me, he will live to regret every second of what he's done!" Bobby plots. "Before you take over, please know one thing: you have been amazing at defending me through this. You've gone above and beyond, especially now." Tynie implores.

Holding him closely, she goes silent, Bobby replying "All in the name of showing you just how much you mean to me." "Thank you." Tynie murmurs, then being lead to get cleaned up. Once he has it all set up, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek and goes to check the phone. Relaxing in the jets, Tynie hears "We won't be replacing the phone after all. There was an internal system update with the phone that fixed our problem." "Good, come join me then." Tynie hollers. Before she really knew it after saying that, Bobby was at her side, Tynie being treated like royalty as they got cleaned up. Loving the way his touch courses her figure, she doesn't protest.

Soon as they're both relaxed, Tynie leans her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such an ass since this all blew out honey. I'm trying to be strong for you and the family, while at the same time attempting to figure out why it came to be in the first place. I know now that I was never liable for it, but my heart and mind can't seem to wrap around the reason T's brought this all on." Tynie mumbles. Picking her head up by gently raising her chin with his left hand, Bobby refuses "You have nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart."

"Tell me something Bobby, how do I get all this shit to leave my heart and mind alone?" Tynie asks. "For starters.." Bobby whispers, going in for a kiss. Mind-blowing understates the gentleness and passion of Bobby's affections, Tynie finding herself only able to follow his lead as the kiss continues. Racing her arms around his shoulders, Tynie stabilizes as Bobby pulls her closer. Slowly separating their lips, Bobby sees Tynie's face light up, her eyes glow, and her cheeks redden, all at the same time. "Casanova.." Tynie sighs. "Only for you." Bobby swears as she slides right into his lap. Letting her get relaxed, Bobby elbows the Jacuzzi tub off, then sits back for a while.

"Now I got to get you back to being comfy. I've got to get you returned to being relaxed. You've done so much for me, baby. Now's my turn." Tynie worries. "We get outta here first." Bobby counters with a sheepish grin. Smiling broadly, Tynie gets up and leads the way back to their room, intentionally leaving a gap between them. "Damn woman, you are gorgeous!" Bobby howls, watching her hips switch and sway. Turning around on her toes, Tynie blushes, and then replies "You are one hell of a sexy man yourself." Draping her fingertips down his shoulders, then trailing them across his abdomen, Tynie purrs "All this sexiness is mine.."

Reversing the trail of her hands, Tynie releases her elbows, Bobby wrapping his arms around her waist. Sliding up to her toes, she surprises Bobby with a hot kiss, clamping her hands in his hair. While they kiss, she rolls her hips a few times, hoping to taunt Bobby. Nibbling each other's lower lips, Bobby smirks. "You don't want me." Tynie forfeits, stopping her hips from rolling. Tapping out of their hold, Tynie gets Bobby to let her go.

Remembering their rule about saying "no" to making love, she shows Bobby an understanding smile as she heads for her closet. Picking out her baggiest outfit, Tynie dresses, and then goes straight for the end of the bed. "Congratulations T. You've successfully fucked up a sacred part of my marriage with your bullshit!" Tynie grumbles. Dressing and hearing that, Bobby runs to his wife's side, not saying anything until she lies out across his lap.

Closing her eyes, Tynie refuses to speak at first, Bobby looking her over. "You said no. I'm ok with that. Really." Tynie relents. Examining the expression on her face, Bobby pets Tynie's hair out of her eyes. "I'm trying so hard to get you and I to being how we were together before T's bullshit started. I don't want our marriage to suffer because of him." Tynie admits, curling up as her head rested on Bobby's right thigh.

"You've no reason to be so scared babe. Our marriage is fine, please believe me. T's bullshit has had no negative affect on us. I was going to say no to us making love, for now. Just for now, baby. I want you to tell me everything that's on your mind. You've told me a lot, but I know there's more. Before you worry, I'll tell you what's on my mind too." Bobby offers. "Yes love." Tynie sighs, going into detail about all the things nagging her mind courtesy of T's actions. Delicately tapping her knees, Bobby gets his wife to stretch out over his lap, only then noticing Tynie's attempt to conceal her figure.

"You've noticed the bagginess of my outfit, let me explain. I'm trying to protect myself, to give you a break. Babe, you've stood up for and fought for me so many times this week alone. You need the down-time I'm trying to give. You need to be treated like royalty, not the way I've treated you since this started. I have so much making up to do. I have so many things I have to rectify. I'm married to the greatest, bravest, smartest and sexiest man to grace this Earth, and here I am treating you like you are less than me. All because of the past I shared with T before the family went through this, much less knew T existed. Well, except for Daddy on that one." Tynie closes with tears in her voice. "Honey.." Bobby gasps.

"Tell me your side babe." Tynie requests, the pain of her confession remaining in her tones. "First off, I want you to know you don't owe me a single thing. You've not mistreated me, either. If anything, you've let out what's hurt you, which is what I want you to do. As for my "needing" to be treated like royalty, sugar, your love does that for me every day. Now, that being sworn, I'll tell you.." Bobby initiates, testifying much like his wife did. Ten minutes later, Bobby goes quiet, Tynie turning over so their eyes meet again. "Does T even care about how much pain his actions have caused?" Tynie poses. "I highly doubt it." Bobby guesses. "If you can, check on the family baby. We all need time to take care of ourselves, and each other. The last part, I mean for you and I." Tynie advises. "I can do that." Bobby promises, reaching for the phone.

Calling Terry first, Bobby gives a synopsis of their latest conversation, emphasizing what Tynie said over his own remarks. "I already know why you did that, man. Tynie's right though, we do need down time. As for T and Sasha, TreMarion just checked on them. Sasha and the babies are perfectly fine, T's back to waiting on them hand and foot. TreMarion took our threats of federal agent involvement against T to an extreme on our names though man. He said once I used that phrase, you could guess why." Terry informs. "If you hear from Dad before I do, tell him Tynie and I thank him for that. Oh, and we now owe you both a beer. Love ya." Bobby concurs. Terry's last remarks in the conversation "I'll be glad to deliver that message man. I know your phone's malfunctioning again. You two have a good day. Love you too." Setting their phone aside, Bobby smiles again, relating everything Terry just told him.

"Daddy's a fuckin GENIUS!" Tynie celebrates. "Definitely. Now, tell me. Are you really starting to feel better?" Bobby resounds. "That depends, are you?" Tynie asks.

"Since we have that as resolved as it really will be, yes." Bobby falters. Craning her neck so the center of Bobby's lap is behind her head, Tynie sighs, and then rests her head again on his right thigh. Closing her eyes, Tynie lets a relaxed smile creep across her lips. "I can make you more comfortable than that." Bobby teases, delicately lifting her off his lap. Standing up, he guides Tynie into a strong hold, and then leads them back to the bed. Stretching out side by side, they smile, her then snaking around to make sure Bobby's made to fully relax.

Doing that, she slithers closer to him, basically tethering to Bobby's right side with the broadest smile he's seen from Tynie in days. "This is the life." Tynie gasps, grunting in relaxation. The way she said that sent goosebumps all over Bobby, whom shivered slightly, then took her into his arms. Her smile remained as Bobby's chest became her pillow, Tynie sliding on top of her husband. "Wanted to be as close to all your sexiness as I could." Tynie murmurs. "Ohhh beautiful.." Bobby gasps. Petting her back, Bobby lets a hand linger over Tynie's hips, only to get requested "Leave it there." "No problem." Bobby promises, planting his hand where it was.

Taking her time, Tynie lifts her head from Bobby's chest. Noticing the grays in his hair, she brags "Oooh, looking more sexy by the day.." "You find my going grey sexy?" Bobby asks, stunned. "Oh my god, YES! Bobby, I swore myself to you and you alone for all time. I know there's an age thing that bothers you, although I wish it wouldn't. I'm not lying to you when I tell you how hot you are to me. You find how fat, clingy, needy, and emotional I am to be beautiful. I really don't get that. I know you don't see yourself as I see you, but I'm trying to show you how much I revere you when I say those things." Tynie retorts.

"I swore myself to you forever, Tynie. I know of your needs, and it's my job to meet them. As for you being beautiful, you ARE. You are my fantasy just as much as I am yours. I know the age thing that bothers me hurts you, and I am so sorry for that. I know it's been awhile since I even mentioned it, but you caught on anyway. Baby, you are my world. I'm aware that you don't want to lose me, and I'm just as not ready to chance that as you are." Bobby swears, flopping the back of his head against the pillows.

"Honey, I just thought of something. We did need to discuss that, but we really shouldn't harp on it anymore. In a way, that's giving what T's done way too much respect. I don't care to know what's caused him to do this. Not anymore, not after the pain of what you said has hit my heart. I know I struck you too, baby. Please, can we just try to enjoy the day together? Take things one day at a time with the family?" Tynie implores.

"Told you. You're brilliant." Bobby brags, lifting his head to show a broad smile. Smiling triumphantly, Tynie giggles "You're the best." "No babe, we're the best for each other." Bobby counters. Loosely gripping his shoulders, Tynie shimmies to be as close to him as possible. "Do that again." Bobby dares, loving the feel of her body against him when she shimmies. Tynie does, soon after feeling the heat of his sex permeating the sweats Bobby wore.

"Feels like you have something I want to see.." Tynie taunts, slithering off of him. Discovering a tent in his sweats, Tynie strips, chucking her clothes to the other side of the room. Bobby takes his top off, her slowly pulling his sweats to the floor. Eyeing over his erection, Tynie licks her lips before mounting him so Bobby can repeatedly swat her ass. Grabbing the tops of his thighs, she starts to rock on Bobby's member, taking things slowly. Grunting as she did that, Bobby admits his need without saying a word. Sliding herself up and down his length harshly, Tynie makes Bobby moan. "You're so huge." Tynie shrieks.

Feeling him bulge more in her depths, she wails and mewls. Swatting her ass, Bobby groans "Harder!" The dominant tone he had when doing that causes Tynie to take complying with Bobby's wishes to new levels. Laying back and getting ridden wildly, Bobby swats her ass again, howling "Harder baby!" "Yes my King." Tynie grunts, giving her all to him. Panting as she continues, Tynie can't really speak, Bobby screaming "Right like that baby, yeah!" Grabbing her hips, Bobby keeps his wife tethered to him, Tynie doing all she can to blow his mind.

Without saying it, Tynie admits her closeness to release, Bobby feeling her core clamp all around him. Throbbing inside her, Bobby warns "This feels so fuckin' good! Oh damn! I'm going to come!"

Gritting his teeth for a few moments, Bobby tries to stall his orgasm, Tynie refuting those tries with every gyration on his heat. Bellowing her name, Bobby violently explodes, Tynie wailing Bobby's name mere seconds into his climax. Releasing his thighs, Tynie waits until Bobby slumps out of her before trying to lay back. With a slick spin around Tynie's eyes are met by Bobby's, they then say as one "My baby really needed that."

Nodding, she crawls back on top of him, Bobby apologizing "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You needed it, and I refused. Forgive me. That was a dumbass move." "You're forgiven honey. You more than made the waiting worth it." Tynie brags. Smiling devilishly, Bobby vows "I always will too." "You mean we always will. Now, no more serious shit today if we can help it. You and I are relaxing and enjoying our time together." Tynie alters, splaying out atop him. "Yes my Queen." Bobby promises. Nuzzling his chest twice, Tynie smiles, and then closes her eyes one more time. "You wore yourself out for me." Bobby realizes. "Si. Mi Caldo Uno asked for it that way. I'm supposed to grant your wishes." Tynie whispers. Kissing her temple, Bobby mutters "Thank you beautiful." Tynie nods, and then starts to doze off. Holding him closely, Tynie's smile fades, as this is heard by Bobby "I must be getting fat. I used to be so much better at making sex last. I must be horrendously out of shape; it used to take so much more to wear me out."

"You're not fat, you're healthy now. That's what I want, for my woman to be healthy. You're not horrendous or out of shape either. We've just been through a lot of stress babe. As for making the sex last, you blew my mind. In terms of you being worn out so easily, babe, I could tell when you said you were tired there was a physical part to it. I love you no matter what." Bobby refutes. Jolting, Tynie panics "All this stress baby, your heart!" Guiding one of her hands to his heartbeat, Bobby answers that without verbally answering that.

"Ohh thank you God!" Tynie gasps, catching the normal beat of his heart under her palm. "I'm going to get you to relax. I'll join you, after I take care of a few things." Tynie insists, snaking out of their hold. "No. We relax together. I am not above you. You're just as deserving of the down time as I am." Bobby chides. Forfeiting, Tynie plops to the side of the bed nearest Bobby's right hip. "I didn't mean to sound so rude, honey. You really are deserving of everything you give me." Bobby worries. "I know I am, babe. I'm just trying.." Tynie justifies, getting cut off "To work too hard after everything that's happened. Lay back, sweetheart." Smirking, she obeys, Bobby holding her close. Sighing, Tynie spreads out in his embrace, Bobby watching over her for a few moments.

The momentary silence they shared gets cut off, Tynie grumbling "Sexy, you lay back. I'm taking care of this. I don't give a fuck who I hurt when I do either!" Reaching for their phone, Tynie sees Bobby do as she said. T's calling, under the impression that he can just apologize his way out of this. "You are so full of shit that the Sanitation department wants rights to you right now T! You've fucked up me and Bobby's marriage! You've endangered the stability and lives of the twins! You've caused Terry and I both to have to come the fuck out of retirement! You've given Daddy unneeded stress when YOU FUCKING KNOW Daddy has a PACEMAKER! You ungrateful, gold-digging, self-deitizing rat bastard dickheaded fuckmunch! I swear to GOD the ONLY reason I am holding back on my REAL view of you is SASHA! You did this shit to us, and yourself.. so DON'T TRY to apologize because IF YOU CAN'T GODDAMNED TELL IT ISN'T WORKING!" Tynie barks. Sasha tells T "I fucking TOLD you not to do that!"

"Put Sasha on this phone or answer to the damned FEDS.. PICK ONE AND I DON'T HAVE ALL FUCKIN' DAY!" Tynie mandates. Complying, T sits back, Sasha hearing "I didn't lie one bit. I love you and the babies, but I and Bobby will ONLY TOLERATE T. Same for Daddy and Terry." "Got it. Don't blame you. Love you too. You focus on Bobby today unless I or another family member calls you. I'm letting T bury himself in trouble with Terry and Daddy now, since he won't listen to anyone else." Sasha replies. "You got a deal sis. Love you, and nicely done." Tynie applauds, the two then hanging up.

Charging their phone, Tynie recounts what she and Sasha discussed. "I don't blame her, or you. Matter of fact, I think T needed to hear what affects his actions have had. You did misstate something though. About us." Bobby responds. "Yeah, but T don't need to risk knowing that." Tynie teases. In a flash, Bobby knows why Tynie said that, accepting "You're right on that one." "He's not listening to anyone, dear. I said that about us hoping Sasha would hear it too. I figured if she did get wind of my claims, they can be used against T in our absence. Hence, why I believe she told me to focus on you until SHE calls us." Tynie clarifies. "We focus on each other until she or someone else calls us, trust me." Bobby plans. Releasing a few deep breaths, Tynie wonders "So dear, what do you have in mind?"

Sitting up beside her, Bobby feels her lean against him. Resting his head on her right shoulder, he eludes "Lay back and find out." Eager to see what he had planned, Tynie lays back, Bobby sneaking to the end of the bed.

Taking her feet into his hands, Bobby starts a massage. Gently allowing his hands to course her feet, Bobby hears his wife moan "Oh God, this is amazing." Smiling proudly, Bobby keeps the massage up, taking it from her feet to her knees. Reaching her right knee, Bobby hears Tynie hiss in pain. "I got this.." He promises, popping the kneecap back into place. Working out the stress in her legs from there, Bobby catches Tynie mumble "I'm falling apart." He stops the massage, and then says "Hey. I love you no matter what. I'm supposed to take care of you, no matter what you need. You've done the same things for me." Looking into his eyes, Tynie celebrates "You've been amazing in that Bobby. I love you so much, no matter what." Continuing the massage, Bobby concerns "You don't really believe you're still the ultimate woman for me."

"I just wish my body wouldn't crap out when you're trying to be romantic." Tynie relents. Halfway hovered over her, Bobby sees the truth in Tynie's eyes. "Honey, close your eyes and listen. You are beautiful, smart, and amazing. I love you with all I am. Nothing and nobody in the world will ever change that. You are my life, my world, my everything." Bobby vows softly, Tynie having closed her eyes upon his request.

Hearing the worry in his tone, Tynie proclaims "I love you Bobby. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say what you did. I'm so clingy and needy nowadays. I want to be the woman you first met: Strong, able to handle my own, confident, and oh yeah: with a banging' body that doesn't have parts going out of place on a whim. I know this hurts you to hear, but when you say you're getting old or you question how I see you.. I feel the same pain."

Rushing to be at her side, Bobby ends the massage again, petting her frame with his right hand. "You have a phenomenal body, first off. As for you being the woman I first met, I'm actually more proud of you now. You've let go of all the ways you used to rely on, allowing me to have a very sacred trust. I'm supposed to be the one you lean on and the one who takes care of you, so the whole being clingy as a problem thought is mistaken. As for you being "needy," babe, I love it when you come to me. You've been amazing, through it all." Bobby testifies. "What's happened to me, Bobby?" Tynie cries.

"You've had your heart shattered, your stride broken. By the same asshole. You've been strong through so much again, when you never deserved it." Bobby answers. "Yeah, you've been strong through the same shit. Come here." Tynie injects. Laying his head on her chest, Bobby releases his frustrated tears.

"I was supposed to keep you away from the hells mirroring your past. I was supposed to make your life paradise. I believe I failed." Bobby mutters.

"You did no such thing! You've been a blessing to my life in so many ways. You were right; the same asshole caused us this pain. Relax, my King." Tynie soothes. Listening to her heartbeat, Bobby slowly calms, Tynie petting his hair as she relinquishes "You've given me the world, Bobby. Every single day, I find myself revering you. Cherishing what we share, adoring your dedication and love. Honored by everything you do for me, especially when you defend me."

Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby hears Tynie theorize "I think your absolute genius is rubbing off. I just came up with something I'd love to run past you. T didn't regard the family at all; otherwise none of this shit would have happened. Frankly, tolerating him for the sake of Sasha and the babies is all the further respect I plan to give. I only intend to discuss T again if it's an emergency, or if I'm doing all I can to clear our names should he find a way to peg us as responsible to the authorities in the event something happens to T. I don't put that or T making us felons for fighting him again past T at all. I also don't intend to pay for anything more that can be directly linked to T, outside of meals when we order in. I think if I did, or you did for that matter, he'd play us for the money. I'm only attending his funeral if Sasha personally asks me. I don't want you and I to have this pain anymore, I definitely don't like the doubts and self-loathing statements that have come out of everything T's brought our way. Aside from the taking calls for marital advice, any and all offers directly made to T are PERMANENTLY VOIDED in my book, because keeping them hinges on providing him a way to drag us through this shit again. Anything we promised Sasha is still on, though. I know this sounds vindictive, but the fact is, I don't fuckin' care. T has done more than enough to warrant this, and we are entitled to our lives being happy. Why should we respect T any more than that anyways? I mean, think about it Bobby, he took being a dickheaded fuckmunch to extremes. That kicked open the door for this, I'm just leading us through it. You've lead enough, honey." Glancing up, Bobby amends "You know I'll follow you anywhere. Each time you said "I" you meant "we." I know you weren't trying to sound controlling, but you were confident in the truth on this. I know you love to give me credit, but honey, that one.. was all you."

"Hey, anything I can do to see that sexy smile, I will." Tynie promises, getting her wish in a second. Just then, Terry calls, Bobby getting up to answer it. "Tynie and I have been talking.." Bobby starts, basically restating his wife's theory verbatim. "Frankly, I don't blame you two one bit. Matter of fact, Tynie's idea is perfect for the rest of us. TreMarion's at home right now, getting his house in order. Sasha and the babies are fine, T's not spoken once since TreMarion took the threat of T getting arrested by the feds to an extreme. I'll tell TreMarion the plan's changed again. Trust me man, Tynie's made one hell of a case. Everyone sends their love." Terry considers. Sending him love back, Bobby hangs up.

"You just saved the family a whole hell of a lot of trouble on T's behalf." Bobby announces, proudly smiling at his wife.

"Excellent. Now, will the most gorgeous man on Earth lay back for a massage?" Tynie approves. "Not until after you get the rest of your massage, sugar." Bobby objects. In a matter of minutes, Tynie honors his request, only to be rubbed down by Bobby, the massage stronger than any before it. Melting into the bed as he finished, Tynie catches Bobby join her out the corner of her eye.

"That was phenomenal." Tynie gloats through her breath. Cheekily smiling, Bobby pets her hair out of her face, vowing "Anything for you." Getting lost in his eyes, Tynie's face lights up, Bobby's soon following. "I know what you need." Tynie presumes, pecking his lips. Getting out of bed, she heads to dress before leaving the room. Laid back and curious, Bobby smirks, and then discovers why they'd been discussing T so much today. "I'll get her mind off of that fucker once and for all." Bobby plots. In the kitchen, Tynie leaves the vent off, making Bobby quite the feast. Leaving herself about half as much, Tynie plans "I got to lose some of this fat. I have a very sexy man to keep sexually pleased, and with all this blubber I can't make that happen."

As everything's done, Tynie treks back to the bedroom, praying they can at last be left alone. Noticing the discrepancy in their meals as soon as she sits by him, Bobby gives her a worried look. "I'm doing this to honor you babe. You've been so fierce, and totally deserving of being treated like royalty. I know I'm not beneath you, I just wanted to symbolize that you are my King." Tynie declares. "You symbolize that constantly, just by being my Queen. Now, really.. what's this all about?" Bobby debates, waving his hand over the tray.

Settling the tray between them, Tynie confesses "I want to stay healthy, but at the same time I want to be a bit trimmer.. does that make any sense?" "Yes, that does make sense. I don't think you need to go around changing things about my stunner though." Bobby considers. "Yes love." Tynie forfeits. They eat in silence, Bobby's mind reeling with what brought Tynie to start thinking this way. "I'm not mad at you love. I'm worried about you. Promise me that you won't keep up trying to lose weight, not this way." Bobby desires, after they finish. "I swear it." Tynie oaths, getting a kiss seconds later.

While kissing her, Bobby tries to figure out what else could possibly be running in Tynie's mind, with her doing the same in reverse. When they separate the affection, Tynie insists "I got this honey, you lay back." Leaning back against the pillows, Bobby watches her leave the room, tray in hand, their meal's dishes taken to get cleaned.

In her absence, he gets them beers, hoping that Tynie's day gets at least a little better than it's been. Meeting up at the bed's edge a while later, she gets handed her beer, Bobby keeping one for him. Sipping those, the couple yet again goes quiet. Surprising Bobby, Tynie wraps her arm around his waist, concluding her beer before resting her head on his shoulder. "You don't even realize it, but you just protected me again." She boasts.

"Any way I can, any time you need it." Bobby swears. "Thank you. Now, how would you like to relax today sweetheart? I've lead enough for one day." Tynie wonders. Ridding of the bottles, Bobby corrects "We relax together, honey." Waiting for him to make the next move, Tynie smiles, as for the first time in days her mind goes totally blank. Seeing the contentness in her expression, Bobby smiles then takes his wife by the hand. "You mentioned following me, and in a way you will. I got the rest of this covered." Bobby releases. A tremble of excitement courses through Tynie, with her husband catching it, both smiling deviantly as they each go for the end table. Tynie grabs her pills, Bobby the phone, laying those down before he dresses. Retrieving them, the couple at last leaves the master bedroom.

Halfway to the living room, their phone goes off, Tynie reaching in Bobby's pocket to answer it, teasing "Trust me on this.." "Hey sis, got a question. Is next Saturday still good for the wedding?" Sasha worries. "Hell yeah! Sis, we aren't changing ANYTHING we offer YOU. T's pretty much up a creek without a paddle on that one. I'm also making it a rule that he ONLY uses me and Bobby's cars or take T's calls if it's for marital advice or you're caring for the kids or medically incapacitated. The condo's in Bobby's name so T can ONLY be there if you are, same with being over here. In terms of ordering meals, so T don't bitchslap us with a discrimination case: we keep that shit equal. Oh, in case you ain't noticed, me and Bobby DON'T PUT A DAMN THING past T. You and the babies are INNOCENT, and we will NOT BELIEVE it when T claims otherwise. The son of a fucktard did it to himself." Tynie renders.

"I'm glad you went there. My end was on speaker. Did I mention Terry and Daddy said the same thing, just not in the same words?" Sasha concurs. "Didn't need to sis, Terry told Bobby that a half an hour ago. I wasn't in the room, but I just found out." Tynie refers.

"Love you sis. See you on that Saturday." Tynie and Sasha say at the same time, Tynie adding "You make sure those angels know the family loves them. Oh and you keep one of us posted if T tries to play their emotions and tell them differently." "That was the plan." Sasha promises, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Tynie gives a deviant smile to Bobby. "That was perfect!" Bobby cheers. Taking him the rest of the way to the living room, Tynie explains just why she rendered the decision the way she did. "You're trapping him." Bobby uncovers. "Like he doesn't have it coming." Tynie snarks. Looking her over, Bobby gives a proud smile, then returns "He sure does, honey."

In her living room, Sasha nearly shoves what Tynie said in T's face, but gets stopped by him saying "I already know, I'm merely tolerated for the kids and you. I'm aware I caused this on myself, and cannot change it. You don't have to say anything else; because I also know I will have those facts drilled into my head." "And you deserve every minute of that!" Sasha hisses. Throwing up his hands, T adds "I was just about to say that."

From there, T and Sasha quietly dote over Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., Sasha keeping her word to Tynie on that one too. T doesn't say anything about the situation to the kids, figuring it best not to, especially with how fiercely the family would react in the event he mentioned it. Sasha smiles triumphantly, hoping in the back of her mind this new plan truly solves the family's problems with T.

Terry and TreMarion don't know of the latest yet, Sasha deciding to update them when T's not in the room. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are down for a nap, T promises "I'll do the housework, and if I do it in a way you're not comfortable with, all I ask is you tell me." Kissing him briefly, Sasha agrees "Fair enough."

Watching him walk out of the room, Sasha waits until T's not within eyesight, and then makes a call to both Terry and TreMarion. Relating what she and Tynie discussed, Sasha attaches "I don't think Tynie told the whole family plan, guys. I also think that was intentional." "You're mistaken Sasha. What she said IS the family plan, because it's time we give T as minimal respect as possible. He really has done it to himself, and if we had too elaborate a family plan, we'd actually be.." Terry interrupts. "Giving him more than he deserves, and causing ourselves too much stress on his behalf." TreMarion finishes. "That makes a lot of sense, although T did say he senses this'll be drilled into his head." Sasha considers. "He wasn't wrong." Terry and TreMarion confirm together. "Daddy, what if he won't marry me now?" Sasha worries.

"You asked the wrong man that question, Sasha. If T so much as mentions not marrying you and not staying in the twins' lives now: you call me immediately!" Terry orders. "But Terry, your retirement." Sasha worries. "Those babies having a stable home is more important. I promised those angels they'd have the best, and I'm going to keep my word. One way or another, they will have what I promised." Terry refuses. "You're not going to win this one Sasha." TreMarion warns. "In that case, we have a deal. Love you guys, and will see you Saturday. Lord willing we can all have a break from the stress that's hit this week." Sasha offers. "Love you and see you then. Lord willing this stress stops." Terry and TreMarion conclude, all three then hanging up.

Separately pocketing their phones, those three go about their days, T remaining predominantly silent as he aids in caring for the twins. Terry stops going about his housework to text TreMarion and Sasha an order "Don't update Tynie and Bobby yet. I'm testing a hunch with T. It just came to me. Delete this when you read it." Answering their text alerts, Sasha and TreMarion obey, Sasha explaining to T "That was Terry. He's chasing down those plumbing contractors, said they've taken too long to get their jobs with the family done. He doesn't want us trying to do anything ourselves." "He's got a deal." T concedes, Sasha then using that explanation with TreMarion.

"Sending this to Terry now, you're right. They HAVE taken too long. Sasha, thank you for reminding me. Love you." Replying with "No sweat, love you too." Sasha pockets her phone again. Terry replies to TreMarion "that was part of my hunch dude. Sasha was right about them taking too long though. I'm all over it now." Sending love between them, Terry and TreMarion pocket their phones and go about their plan. It takes TreMarion a few moments to realize what Terry meant by that all, but when it comes clear, TreMarion gasps "that son of a bitch!"

Not even five minutes later, Terry is indeed "all over" the plumbing contractors, so much so that they agree to refund the family in full and do the rest of the work without charge. Terry figures that's to avoid a lawsuit, but allows it with a warning "If my clients complain of plumbing problems when you're done, I will sue!" From there, it's all arranged to be completed tomorrow, with the contractors covering the remaining family members tomorrow. Texting Bobby, Terry advises "I'll be over tomorrow afternoon. I had to jump the plumbing contractor's shit. Your cars will be taken to get checked tomorrow too man. I'm making that call next. I will leave you with one car to use in event of needed items for the house or emergencies. Best I can do."

Tynie answers "One catch dude, you score yourself a beer from our fridge when you're here. I'll tell Bobby." Agreeing to the "catch" readily, Terry sends love, getting it returned. "Oh honey, that was Terry.." Tynie starts, restating everything the texts shared between she and Terry said to Bobby after. "You did say we owed him a beer." Bobby laughs. "Have you forgotten I have ways to get shit done?" Tynie giggles. Taking their phone from her, Bobby leads his wife to the couch as he says "No, I didn't forget."

Sitting on the couch, Tynie grumbles "I have a lot of shit to do before next Saturday. I have a house to get spotless before the wedding. I swear if T fucks up my chance to do that, I am going against the family plan and literally dropkicking him by the nuthairs into God's nose!" Wincing, Bobby adds "He'd have it coming. Relax babe, we'll have everything ready by then. You're not covering that alone."

T calls TreMarion, wondering "How do I go about keeping the peace now, man?" TreMarion advises T on that, adding insight about being married. T does receive one warning though, which is "All you can do now is live with the aftermath of what you've done. Should things improve down the line, we will revisit that aftermath. Not a moment sooner and DEFINITELY NOT on YOUR request. Oh, and if you even THINK of bailing on the twins or Sasha, I will stop at NOTHING to help Terry see to it you are up to your eyelashes in courtdates! I assure you, Tynie and Bobby will be at MY side on that one!" Hearing the righteous anger in TreMarion's voice, T relates "You have a deal. Thanks for the advice on being married too." With that, TreMarion grumbles and hangs up.

Back in their houses, everyone this side of T and TreMarion are oblivious to the conversation that just occurred, which is just how both men really want it. Sasha and the twins get doted on, Sasha noticing T's behavior suddenly change.. for the better. Not mentioning it, she goes about the rest of the day with a smile on her face.

In their living room, Tynie and Bobby are on the couch, with her holding him across her lap. Craning her neck down, Tynie smiles, then starts petting Bobby's hair. The way she holds him gives Bobby a chance to get comfortable, yet he still worries over Tynie. "No babe, you deserve this. After all, it's been a while since I got to hold you like I am now." She desires. "Yes dear. Tell me something, though. What exactly has you so skittish?" Bobby replies. "I'm worried about a lot of things, really…" Tynie initiates, going into the list. "THAT Bobby is why you woke up with tears all over your chest." Tynie concludes.

Reaching up to toy with her hair, Bobby responds "You don't need to worry so much honey. We've survived before, we will again. As for T, I have a feeling he got what he had coming for now. The message got through."

Looking right into his eyes, Tynie supposes "You're telling me you think this war with T is over. In the event T starts another one: he's dead to me, and I've already hosted a fuckin' kegger on his grave." Leaning up to kiss her, Bobby alters "I'm right with you on that one." They kiss, this one not interrupted by anything, which is the first time that has happened in days.

Once they separate the affection, Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes reverently, him smiling from ear-to-ear. "So gorgeous, anything you want?" Bobby wonders. "Yeah, for the most exquisite man on the planet to relax." Tynie insists. Giggling, Bobby obeys, Tynie looking him over as her face starts to glow. The glow on her cheeks doesn't hide the deep in thought expression on her face, Bobby catching it. "What is it?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, if I told you I couldn't surprise you." Tynie laughs. Instead of ruining the potential surprises by questioning her, Bobby leaves it alone.

Terry and TreMarion have their houses in order, so they share a conversation and decide to go shopping for the wedding presents. Terry kicks it up a notch or two, electing to cover Tynie and Bobby with something for T and Sasha to open; claiming it was from the family's other couple. Noticing their phones didn't go off once while they were out, Terry and TreMarion head back for their houses. The gifts are kept at Terry's, TreMarion knowing they will be brought over before the wedding.

T and Sasha wind up having a relaxing day at home after the last conversation with the other family members, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. being told "You'll see Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby, PaPa Tre, and Uncle Terry next Saturday. They have something special planned." Hearing that, the twins smile, which gives T and Sasha reason to smile with them. Once the babies are again down for a nap with the couple out of the room, T promises "Baby, I can't say it enough, I'm so sorry. I love you, and I will make up for every second of your pain." "You're already making good strides in that honey, I love you too." Sasha gratifies.

Having no idea about the latest with the family, Tynie decides "They're taking a break from constant communication. Frankly I don't blame them, especially with how heated this past week's been. When we're meant to know, we will." "I like the sound of that." Bobby agrees, Tynie folding herself in half to kiss him. Lifting up so she's not compacted, Bobby trails his hands through her hair.

Gazing down on him, Tynie smiles, as she slowly takes Bobby's hands out of her hair and starts to kiss them. "I've not done this in a while, love. You've given me the world, providing and protecting the best in my life with these two wonderful hands. I've yet to honor you in ways that I know I can pull off. Of course, to make them happen, you'd have to be laid back, relaxed, with your eyes kept closed." Tynie institutes, as she stops kissing his hands. "I can do that." Bobby promises, as a curiosity rages in his mind about what she meant by that. Petting his cheek, Tynie teases "You'll love every minute of it." Laid out on her lap, Bobby waits for a while, sitting up when he starts to realize she's not as relaxed as he is. That provides the perfect opportunity for Tynie to go about the plan he had no clue about, her kissing his cheek on the way out of the room.

Heading to the kitchen, Tynie mumbles "Here goes nothing'." Bobby is distracted, and not in the way she intended. Their phone rings with TreMarion on the other end, Bobby learning everything that happened while he and Tynie were otherwise busy. "Shit, that was a 180." Bobby grumbles. "Yeah, I think we finally scared the fear of Christ into T." TreMarion assumes. Tynie has no clue what's going on, by this time she's busy making their meal, getting together something special for Bobby on the side. "Love you and see you next Saturday, Dad. If you hear otherwise, call and ask for me. I have my reasons for saying that." Bobby instructs. "I already know what they are too, son. You got it. Love you." TreMarion agrees, hanging up. Setting their phone down, Bobby lays back and tries to relax, his wife remaining clueless until she approaches him ten minutes later. Settling the tray on the coffee table, Tynie diverts and starts to massage Bobby's feet.

"What happened to my man's relaxation, huh?" Tynie worries in a playful voice. Telling her everything, Bobby attaches "There's one last test of T's word happening. Yeah, if he backs out now and they're here, you and Sasha are to take the babies into their room and lock the door. I'll come back for you two after T's handled." "You just be careful, Daddy and Terry too." Tynie concerns. Feeling her massage get more power behind it, Bobby swears "I will." Working her way up to his hips, Tynie slides under Bobby, whom at last takes a look at the tray on the coffee table. "Honey.." Bobby gasps. "You like?" Tynie asks. Sitting up, which halts his massage, Bobby rejects "More like I love, but not as much as I love you." Dropping his feet to the floor, Tynie and Bobby at last start to eat, their phone again going totally silent. Hearing him moan while eating, she blushes, hoping in the back of her mind this plot brings back Bobby's peace. When they finish the meal, she opens the mojitos, handing him one.

Staring into Bobby's eyes, Tynie toasts "To the man who's redefined sexy every day. To the only one who's ever genuinely loved me enough to stop at nothing to give me the world, keeping me and those blessings protected constantly. To the sole man I'd have no problem going to the ends of the universe for. Bobby Goren, I love you more than I can or ever will be able to say." "Ohh Tynie.." Bobby sighs, seeing her smile evaporate, her face getting overtaken by a look of stone seriousness. Catching immediately that was her way of saying those remarks were meant, Bobby continues "You've made my life complete. You've saved my heart, guarded my mind. You've given me the ultimate in this life, Tynie. You are gorgeous, and I am so honored to be yours. I love you more than I can ever say, Tynie. I will go to the ends of existence for you; I've been willing to do that since we first got together." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps, the two then sipping those drinks as each separately blushes.

Finishing those, Tynie arises, requesting "Lay back babe, I wasn't done with your massage." Complying, Bobby rolls to his stomach, Tynie leaping into resuming the massage. Once he's fully relaxed, she clears from the meal, reloading the dishwasher. Surprising his wife, Bobby meets Tynie in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've done enough for now babe, you deserve to relax." He relates, Tynie protesting "I'm not done honoring you yet."

"We have forever baby. You don't need to try and cram that all into one day. I know you're worried about things getting in your way, but you don't need to be. Trust me love, please." Bobby implores. "I do trust you; it's just that all the shit T's brought on has me worried. I don't want you and me to fall into the fights, the precipice of not honoring each other. I'm trying to make up for lost time on that too, honey. I haven't done what I should in that regard, honestly. I need to correct that." Tynie justifies.

Hearing that, Bobby queries "You honestly think I haven't felt honored by you? You actually believe what T's done to the family will affect us negatively in the long run?" "Yes. On both." Tynie whispers.

Telling her those notions are a crock, Bobby states "You don't need to worry like that anymore, sweetheart. We have it taken care of." Leaning against him, Tynie concedes "You're right, honey. I didn't mean to sound like I doubted you. I just didn't want you thinking I was hiding pain again. I know you don't like it when I do that." Aligning his lips to her left ear, Bobby says under his breath "Everything's fine."

Feeling him tighten the hold, Tynie sighs, Bobby's mind in a rage from what T's actions have been linked to this time. "Hey now, if I get to relax, you do too. You said it yourself, we got this shit covered." Tynie rejects, picking up the pace of his thumping heartbeat against her back. Walking her back to the couch, Bobby smiles, realizing in silence that Tynie was right. Grabbing their phone, Tynie pockets it, Bobby then being taken by the hand. Sharing a look, they ask each other "What do you wish to do now love?" Shrugging, Tynie gets pulled closer to Bobby, whom goes in for yet another kiss. Loving every second of it, Tynie smiles like an idiot after the kiss is ended. "I forgot to get the exotic oils, the skimpier lingerie, and the half-kimono robe!" Tynie blurts. "Honey, relax." Bobby laughs. Again lining his lips to her ear, Bobby adds "That just means I get to see you in those and use the oils another time." "Ohhh." Tynie breathes.

Standing in their throughway, Tynie hopes "I don't want disturbed by anything else connected to T's bullshit. I have plans that only involve you and me, Bobby." "I don't think we'll be bothered by that, sweetheart. Lead the way." Bobby resolves. Granting his wish, Tynie leads them to the master bedroom. Taking their phone from his pocket, she charges it, and then manages to pull her pill bottle from her pocket. Setting that beside the charger, Tynie spins around and wonders "Will you wait for me here? I want to get into something a lot sexier."

"Sure thing." Bobby agrees, watching her walk across the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waits for a while, Tynie pining and debating over what to wear. Finally picking an outfit, she gathers up the rest of the laundry, noting to get that cleaned later. Once that's all chucked into a corner, Tynie struts up to Bobby in a "barely there" bikini, which causes him to jolt to his feet and whistle. Sleekly approaching him, Tynie teases "I'm not done seducing you yet."

Going to her toes, Tynie necks Bobby, diverting to his earlobes, nipping each one. Bobby grunts, rolling his hips towards her, only to get Tynie to grab them and halt his moves. Taking down his pants, Tynie stands back, allowing Bobby to step out of them. Doing the same with the shirt he wore, Tynie rakes her hands all over Bobby's front, groping his pulsing cock a few times. Not once did she stop kissing all over his neck or nipping his earlobes as that happened, taking her kissy trail down Bobby's chest as he stood before her.

Standing back on the soles of her feet, Tynie releases Bobby's erection, daring "Make your move, sexy." Hungrily kissing everyplace on her that he could reach, Bobby obeys, sending his wife reeling with desire. When his lips graced the barely there bikini, Bobby yanks it off one part at a time with his teeth. The feel of Bobby's teeth against her breasts causes Tynie to moan "Yeah baby!" Suddenly pulling his lips away, Bobby sees Tynie flop onto the bed so her bosom is against the mattress and her ass is in the air. Halting their lovemaking plans for a moment, she crawls up the mattress, allowing Bobby more room behind her. Seconds later, Bobby spreads Tynie's hips and powerfully shoves himself in. Reaching out and clamping the bed on either side of his wife, Bobby thrusts and grinds. Tynie wails "Harder baby, Harder!" "Yes my Queen." Bobby groans, pounding her with all he has. The air is sliced with Tynie's moans, Bobby's grunts, and their bedsprings creaking, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat.

Panting as she moans, Tynie's core muscles grip Bobby's hard-on tighter by the moment. Gathering her breath back, she feels Bobby start to bulge more in her depths.

Tynie reverse rolls her hips on his member, taking the way she usually gyrates on Bobby in a different direction. Repeating that move, Tynie feels her husband's erection thump against every wall of her core. Loving the feel of his wife's gyrations, Bobby keeps going. Orgasm starts to brew within each of them separately, the two trying to stave that off together. Bobby's pulsing cock later causes Tynie to lose that battle and scream "I love you Bobby!" A few more wild thrusts given her, Bobby climaxes, bellowing his love to Tynie. Collapsing on the bed together, Bobby stays on top of Tynie until his manhood slides out of her. Laid out side-by-side and panting, they don't speak; only sharing in short kisses until they can both breathe more freely.

"That was exquisite." Tynie praises. "You were wonderful." Bobby gloats. Resting her head in the cup of her left hand, Tynie presumes "You think that outfit was enticing, just you wait. Honey's got plans, and you already heard half of them." "No, all I heard was my baby worrying over forgetting a few things. Although you didn't need to, we have forever." Bobby alters. Sliding closer to him, Tynie recalls "You're right, we do." Taking her into his arms, Bobby requests "Let your mind go blank baby. You need to relax. We both do, really. I just know my baby can't kick back fully as long as you're worried about anything." Resting her head on the center of his chest, Tynie takes in Bobby's musk, murmuring "You let that brilliant mind go blank too, honey." A silence envelops them mere seconds after she says that, Bobby acting on Tynie's wishes without telling her.

T and Sasha have a conversation in their living room, the twins relaxing in the playpen right by them. T admits to everything, accepting the result of his actions without coming off as anything other than remorseful. "You're not going to back out of marrying me, are you?" Sasha concerns. "Absolutely not! You are giving me a great honor in being my wife, especially now. Besides, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are my world, so there's no way I will leave them now." T resounds. Cuddling up against him, Sasha rests her cheek on T's pecs and starts to bawl. "Oh God baby. I'm so sorry I put you through this. Anything you want, any way you want me to make up for this, just you name it." T soothes. "Can you hold me for now and finish the housework later? You've done really good with that." Sasha desires. "You never have to ask to be held, honey. As for the rest, you got it." T promises.

"We take being married one day at a time. The twins have everything they will ever need, and there's no point in stressing over the future when we can just live it at that pace." T plans. "I love the sound of that, baby. Thank you." Sasha agrees. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. feel the peace in the room, cooing and giggling as they rested in the playpen.

Terry and TreMarion take the rest of the day to relax, only stopping to clean up behind their meals. Each man does pray for one thing, and that is for the family turmoil from T's actions to finally be truly over.

Back in their living room, Sasha starts to calm from the tears, Ty-Leah whimpering before T can totally wipe those away. Rushing to care for her, T gets Bobby Jr. into his arms behind Sasha, the babies soon after having their needs met. Relaxing in the arms of their parents, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile, again instigating T and Sasha to follow.

"I'm staying by your Mommy's side forever. Your Aunt Tynie's a snot, guys. She's hosting the way I plan to prove my devotion on next Saturday." T whispers to Bobby Jr. "I'm staying by your Daddy's side forever, and he's right. Your Aunt Tynie is a snot, and we will prove our devotion on that Saturday." Sasha restates to Ty-Leah. The babies giggle, basically telling of their agreement to Tynie's being "a snot." The remainder of the day for T and Sasha's household is a predominantly peaceful one, T covering the housework whenever Sasha has the babies in the playpen.

After each meal, T makes sure the house is in order, posing "Would Tynie kill me if I offered to help her get their place ready for the wedding?" "Honey, I think she'd be insulted by that. She is hosting the wedding, and the preparations are a part of that. I know where your heart was with that idea, but trust me." Sasha refutes. Discovering she's right, T helps Sasha get the babies ready for bed at the end of the day.

The moment after Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are asleep in their beds, T arranges Sasha's phone and the baby monitors to his end table. Sasha watches him do that, sitting on the bed. T sits next to her with a worried smile, Sasha declaring "You were right; we should take being married one day at a time. I don't think we should revisit what's happened these past couple days anytime soon, either. It's been too much stress on the entire family. Frankly, I'd like to make love and start with a clean slate between us. We really can't change anything else." "I love that idea." T beams, standing up to get undressed. Following him, Sasha knows they'll have to be quiet since the babies are in the next room. Laid out and ready, Sasha smiles lustfully. "How do you want it baby?" T asks huskily. "I want you to be ferocious." Sasha craves. Honoring her desire, T periodically kisses Sasha, to prevent her from moaning as he took her. Having held back from getting intimate for a couple days has caused T's need to be dire; Sasha's too, her admitting in his ear "I've needed this so bad babe." "Me too sweetheart." T returns under his breath. Bringing her to the brink, T feels Sasha pull his lips to hers, and give a deep kiss.

Climaxing together, they groan into each other's mouths, staying close until each comes down. After praising each other for the potency of their lovemaking, T reaches down to cover them up.

As the covers flow over them, T returns to resting his head on Sasha's bosom, as tears leave his eyes. "Oh baby, what is it?" Sasha worries.

"I have so much work to do, honey. I brought on the very type of stress I swore the babies wouldn't be around. I failed you and the family so badly. I know I have a lot of making up to do for that. Yet, I also know you're the only one I can really make it up to. I'm so sorry." T remorses. "Honey, I have a better idea. You relax and trust me on this. We take the future on together one day at a time. As for you "making it up to me," I say this is the way to go about that. You're still in the family, honey. I know as long as you do your best by me and the babies, they'll respect you for that. In terms of everything else, it'll happen as it's meant to. You said it yourself, there's no sense in trying to stress over the future. Oh, and I forgive you." Sasha plans. "You got it." T vows. Realizing he'd just been forgiven, T goes for broke, kissing Sasha passionately.

Across town, Tynie's in Bobby's arms, with her head nestled in the center of his chest. "I love you Bobby." She swears under her breath. "I love you too Tynie." Bobby vows. Relaxing like that for a while, Tynie elects to get up and check on Sasha. Texting her, Tynie worries shit just hit the fan again. "I know this may not be a popular decision, but I forgave T. I decided to leave the past in the past, and let him show his devotion to me and the babies. I am marrying him, and we've decided to take being married one day at a time. T and I talked about it, and he thinks that's best too. He wants to keep the way the family regards him as an incentive to do his best by me and the twins. Oh, and Aunt Tynie, you're officially a snot to Ty- Leah and Bobby Jr. Love you." Sasha replies.

"Sis, you actually handled that perfectly. Bobby and I don't want you worried about making "popular decisions." Just do what you think is right by you and the babies, with T at your side. By the sounds of it, he finally realized he needs to do what you two discussed. Love you." Tynie fires back. Sasha sends the same message to Terry and TreMarion, getting Tynie's reply re-worded from both men. Terry attaches "You know what to do if T backs out." Sasha promises "I sure do Terry. Love you guys and we'll see you Saturday." One-by-one they all put their phones on the charger, the situations with T being deemed entirely resolved.

Each household, excluding T and Sasha's, goes about having dinner, the day closing out much better than when it started. Tynie and Bobby dress before crossing the house to eat, her cleaning up prior to leading Bobby back to bed. Taking her evening diabetic pill, Tynie closes the bottle and prays "Lord, let my family and I keep the peace. I'm fuckin' tired of the stress we've been through so much." Joining her husband in bed, Tynie hears Bobby concur "Amen to that gorgeous." Covering up as they came together on the bed, she and Bobby share in one more passionate kiss for the day. As that concludes, Tynie pulls Bobby's head to her chest, petting his hair as they start to fall asleep.

A lot of pain endured in the past couple days has come to an end, the entire family praying in their own rights that end is forever. T and Sasha are due to get married in a couple days, and in the end, Sasha had the right way to deal with T after the things he brought on for the family. From Terry's to Tynie and Bobby's, a feeling of peace encircles the family, they each loving it as slumber showed up. Today didn't start off very well, with several moments of rage and hostility involved. T finally awoke to the fact that he indeed delivered those moments to the family, which served as the starter for those matters to be resolved. Although the family has peace, there have been two people whom have had a chestful of tears hit them: Bobby and Sasha.

Now the family takes forever at a day-by-day pace, each one waiting to see if T really does back out. Sasha doesn't let T know she has those doubts though, the unspoken part of her decision being kept close to the vest. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. only know that the family's seen a lot of each other, and their Daddy's helped Tynie and Bobby get "special training." Everything else is discussed when the babies aren't in the room, which diverts some of the stress away from them. The last thing to cross every mind this side of the twins' is a reworded version of Tynie's latest prayer:

"God, let us keep the peace. The family's tired of all the stress we've been through and all the times it's come around."


	149. Ch 149

Title: "Take things as they come"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Through the night, Tynie's sleep spoke of an internal conflict. Bobby felt her shake, toss and turn, only to wrap his left arm and leg over her soothing "Relax baby, everything's fine." Hurrying to grab onto him, Tynie breathes while trying to settle into the new hold. "You're terrified! You want to believe in the peace we had when yesterday ended, yet you feel the way things have happened will affect you and I. Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. We've survived so much together already; we can make it through anything!" Bobby swears in her ear.

"You read me for the most part, but you missed some things. How will all that shit affect the twins? Does T realize how fuckin' lucky he is that rather literally decapitating his ass is felony murder?!" Tynie grumbles. "Oh he knows that, trust me. As for how this will affect the twins, I say we all do our best to give them the world. If they notice the rest of us really don't trust T, we wait until they're older and tell them EVERYTHING. Trust me honey, it's for the best." Bobby resolves.

Feeling his breath on her neck, Tynie starts to calm, allowing what Bobby said to fully sink in. Rolling over slowly in his embrace, she gives him a delicate kiss. Smiling slowly afterwards, Tynie decrees "After Terry gets the plumbing and vehicle situations handled, we're all taking down time. As for the family game night, I say we move it to after the wedding. We've had way too much shit hit this week not to."

As her unusual luck would have it, Terry's texting them before Bobby can reply to that. "Everything's covered. I'll be over for the plumbers." Bobby sends Tynie's decision to everyone, getting back ready acceptance and love. Terry adds "I know, Tynie meant it when she said for me to raid your beers." Showing that text to his wife, Bobby laughs. "Terry, you're a snot!" Tynie replies, having taken their phone from Bobby.

Sending love, everyone lays their phones aside. Knowing she has yet to take her morning diabetic pill, Bobby sits aside, Tynie covering that issue moments later, grumbling "I still hate these fuckin' things." Closing the bottle, she returns to Bobby's side. "I know you do, honey." Bobby whispers.

Not wanting to discuss it further at the moment, Tynie nods and gets off the bed. Dressing in a bit of a hurry, she desires "Wait here for me sweetheart." Bobby nods, but does not obey her wish, dressing, pocketing the pills and phone, then tailing Tynie out of the room.

"I've been scatter brained again. I can't even keep track of the surprises I want to give Bobby anymore. I'm out of shape, fat actually, and he still adores me." Tynie mumbles. "You adore me too, with all my faults." Bobby replies, startling her.

Spinning around on a dime, Tynie feels Bobby reach out for her. "I promised you a bombshell, a beautiful woman with an amazing figure. I vowed to be at my very best for you. I swore that NOTHING would take away your happiness for even a SECOND. You haven't failed me Bobby, I've desperately failed you. AGAIN." Tynie mumbles, falling against him.

"Listen to me. You have NOT failed, even once. You do have an amazing figure, and you are beautiful. You've shown time and again you're at your very best. Matter of fact, your very best keeps getting better. You've been scatter brained because of stress, honey. We once agreed no trying to be perfect, so all the worries you just mentioned don't need to be respected anymore. All I want right now is to know what's causing you to think the way you've been these past couple days?" Bobby refutes.

Biting her lower lip for a moment, Tynie lifts her head and replies "I just want you to be ecstatic again. Like you were before all the shit that we've endured. I mean all of it Bobby, not just the latest round."

Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby reminds "Long as I have you, I am ecstatic. Baby, don't try to put the weight of the world on your shoulders, please. You're being incredibly hard on yourself, when you don't like it when I do that. As for the stress we've endured, I don't think it was all bad. It brought us closer; at least that's what I think."

"So THAT'S what you mean about me relaxing!" Tynie realizes. "Exactly. Now come with me babe." Bobby offers, taking her by the hand. Following him, she wonders if anything she said hurt Bobby. "Tell you the truth honey; I'm glad you said that. I've been wondering what's on your mind, but didn't want to hurt you." Bobby senses. "You're amazing, you know that. Right?!" Tynie squeals, happily tailing Bobby to the couch. Sitting down together, Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby's waist. "Now, is there anything nagging the back of that brilliant mind?" She worries.

Pulling her arm out from behind him, Bobby adjusts them so the couch is overtaken by the length of both their bodies, his underneath hers. "That explains everything!" Tynie laughs. "I figured as much." Bobby snarks.

Surprising them, Terry lets himself in, locking up and heading for the kitchen. "Stay there you two." Terry orders, just as Tynie was about to say something. Leaning her head into Bobby's shoulder, Tynie goes for another kiss. Tilting his neck, Bobby relieves his wife's neck of holding them both in that pose. Catching them do that, Terry mutters "It's about damn time."

Tynie hears that and squeaks into Bobby's mouth, only to hear Terry laugh. As the couple's kiss is ended, Terry brings them all something to eat, Tynie blushing as the couple sits up. "Now you listen to me Tynie. You've had what seems to be the weight of the world on your shoulders lately. Bobby, you too. I'm done dealing with T beyond the family's tolerating him, and am only officiating the wedding on Sasha's request. We will educate the twins when they are older about why the family treats T the way we do. As for everything else, we deal with it as it comes. I've already told TreMarion and Sasha the same things, and they both agree. Soon as those plumbers are done, we are all having beers. After one, I will have to go home though. As for the game night, yeah that's been moved. We're having it AFTER the retirement party, which was Sasha's idea." Terry advises.

"Terry, you are one fierce motherfucker. You know that. Right?!" Tynie poses. "I don't know whether to be honored or insulted." Terry laughs. "Be honored dude, trust me. You were right. Sasha had a great idea too." Bobby clarifies. One by one, they nod and go for the meal before them. Terry stops, hearing his phone go off. Answering it, Terry learns the cars being returned and the plumbers will arrive within ten minutes of each other. Not having to raise hell this time, Terry hangs up.

"Well, that was interesting." Terry evades. "I may be way the hell off base here, but I think I know why you just said that. I'm willing to bet the people we have taken through the legal wringer have put the word out, basically ending anyone's desire to fuck with us. Either that, or the assholes that used to start shit finally got fuckin' fired and replaced with people whom actually have more common sense than God gave your bad hair day Terry." Tynie theorizes.

Running his fingers through his hair, Terry commends "That is entirely possible." Bobby looks his wife dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie going on "I mean come the fuck on now, guys. We've all been through more shit than we'd ever get to put across someone else's life. Not only that, but you got to figure, all the lawsuits and threats of legal action don't bode well for the businesses and people we've made them against. The bottom line is: they were covering their asses and bank accounts. It's really that simple."

"Man, I really hate to say this. She was right when she said society's in the shitter. She's right on this one, too." Terry pines. "Would it sound nuts if I told you two that it feels liberating as hell to have said what I did a few minutes ago?" Tynie worries. Returning to their meal, Terry and Bobby say as one "Absolutely not."

When brunch is over, Tynie orders "Terry, you park it. I got this." "Yes Tynie." Terry giggles, watching her clear from the meal. Returning to the living room, Tynie nearly apologizes when Terry decides "You felt I'd done more than enough. You telling me to "park it" was just another way to go about saying as much. Relax, we're good." Plopping onto the couch next to Bobby, Tynie looks into her husband's eyes. Curling up against him, Tynie wraps herself in Bobby's arms. "We've got to get couple's pictures!" Terry blurts. "Dude, after the wedding and retirement party. Trust me." Tynie teases.

Gazing up into Bobby's eyes, Tynie guesses "I know, I'm a premeditating little minx!" "More like a mind reader." Bobby returns. Terry starts laughing, Tynie and Bobby smiling at one another. After Terry's laughs end, he gets word the cars are in the driveway, having been delivered on a truck typically meant for dealerships. "Tynie, Bobby: you park it. I got this." Terry insists, heading outside. "I've really rubbed off!" Tynie laughs.

Soon after all the cars are in the garage, Terry's seeing the plumbers around the house, that going off seemingly without a hitch. Diverting to the couple when the kitchen plumbing is examined, Terry mentions under his breath "Tynie, you weren't way the hell off base earlier." "Grab us some beers dude. That was all I needed to hear." Tynie responds. Before he does, Terry kicks out the plumbers mere seconds after their examination was complete. Bringing over the beers, Terry goes for his phone. "Dude, if you're doing what I think you're about to do: for the love of God go to the extremes. You said I wasn't way the hell off base, but now I'm fuckin' fed up with even RISKING being a victim of crimes and thrust through THAT kind of shit again. I have no problem appearing for the family, nor does Bobby. You know why I'm going there too dude." Tynie mandates. "Deal." Terry concretes. Opening her beer, Bobby goes for his, stating "That was all I needed to know."

Ten minutes later, Terry gives an intrigued look to the couple, and then puts his phone away. "Oh hell. Since I must be on some kind of roll here, they turned themselves in. Fully confessed too, and we don't need to appear. You will however get contacted, as the family's attorney on record. Am I off this time, Terry?" Tynie presumes. "Actually no." Terry agrees, going for his beer.

"Maybe I should try the New York lotto again." Tynie eludes. "Not today baby, we're all relaxing. Terry will too, after he goes home. As for that call: Terry you're on vacation until the end of next week at the earliest. By orders of your clients. Trust me; the family will back me on that." Bobby refuses. Fishing for their phone, Tynie sends "Terry's taking MUCH needed down time, until the end of next week AT THE EARLIEST. He's still officiating the wedding, but that's it. BARRING ABSOLUTE EMERGENCIES. I was just asked by Terry to tell you guys. Love you." Terry gets a copy of that too, commending "Nicely done Tynie." Sasha and TreMarion reply "Works with us. The man deserves it. Love you too."

Stashing their phone on her, Tynie leans into Bobby again. Holding both their beers, she gets hers back, the three going totally silent. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "You keep teasing me.." Turning her lips to his ear, Tynie says under her breath "Later baby, the wait will be worth it." Ending their beers, Terry tells the couple their cars are in mint condition parked in the now-locked garage. Clearing from those, Terry hugs Tynie and Bobby before seeing himself out and locking up. When they're alone, Bobby starts kissing all over Tynie's neck, telling of his anticipation.

Nipping her earlobe, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Wherever you want baby.." Hopping off the couch, Bobby leads them back to the master bedroom. They have a wedding to host in a couple days, with guests staying upstairs afterwards, so Tynie doesn't question it. Entering the master bedroom, Tynie spins before her husband. "How do you want to start it this time?" She huskily wonders. Shutting the door behind them, Bobby pulls off his shirt. Taking down his pants, Tynie sees the hardness spring towards her, staring in sheer awe.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." Bobby growls, yanking off her outfit. Taking her closer, he goes for a wild kiss, Tynie rubbing right up against his heat. They kiss and stumble to the bed, Tynie landing back first against the mattress. Pulling herself away from the edge, she takes Bobby with her. Pulling away from the kiss, Bobby splits his wife's legs apart with a knee, and then fiercely enters Tynie. Showing her instead of saying something, Bobby totally dominates Tynie while making love. All she can do is moan, pawing at his back to hang on, his strength preventing much else. Tynie's jaw gapes, her moans chased by short breaths, Bobby feeling her core clamp all around his cock.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Tynie stops pawing to hang on, and begins to claw his back. Trying not to make him bleed, she prays those marks aren't painful for Bobby. "Rough my pussy up baby, please!" Tynie wails. "As you wish." Bobby moans, thrusting wilder. Gritting his teeth growling through breaths, Bobby feels his wife tighten around him again. Screaming Bobby's name as loud as she could, Tynie comes all over his member. Loving the feel of how tight she is encircling his erection, Bobby tries to stave off his orgasm, only to fail. Howling her name, Bobby drops to the bed on top of Tynie, whom holds him close.

Coming down, Bobby concerns "Did I hurt you? Did I grant your wish?" "You were phenomenal. I'm not hurt, babe." Tynie breathily answers. Running her hands down his back, Tynie feels for blood, pulling her palms away to check. "You didn't hurt me beautiful. You were perfect." Bobby assures. Kissing him shortly, Tynie whispers "Thank you baby." Feeling him slowly slump out of her, Tynie moans "Oh damn.." Bobby returns the quick kiss, then getting lead to his wife's left side.

"Sexy, that was hot. I'm going to need to recover." Tynie murmurs. "Me too." Bobby promises. Realizing they'd left the phone and her pills in the pocket of her outfit, Bobby gets out of bed to change that, laying both to his end table. Charging their phone, Bobby returns to the bed, getting taken into a tight hold by his wife.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Bobby smiles, Tynie joining him. "Relax for now baby, everything else waits." Bobby senses. Tynie smiles, then breathes deeply and tussles his curls.

Unknown to the couple, Terry got back to their house, bringing TreMarion with him. Tynie and Bobby's house is then thoroughly cleaned, with the presents getting stashed in the closet of a guest room. Remembering what the couple set in their wills for the instruments in the music room, Terry packs that all away with TreMarion's help. At the end of all that, the house is put together pretty much as Tynie left it, Terry and he having a soda on the way out.

Locking up behind them, Terry and TreMarion hug, then head for their separate houses. T and Sasha have had the babies cared for throughout the day, getting texted from Terry "It's covered guys, see you at the wedding. My vacation starts now. Love you." Sending love back, Sasha relays the message to T. "Good, we all could use the time to relax." T gratifies, going in for a kiss. Their phone gets hastily set aside, Sasha leaping at the chance to be affectionate with T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleep through all that, the day for that household being a peaceful one.

Terry and TreMarion go about their homes, making sure "everything's covered" before relaxing for the bulk of the day themselves. Terry's vacation does get interrupted, though. The call about the plumbers' settlement comes through with word that Tynie and Bobby's family is on a list of people due to receive a payout. Letting the attorney on the other end of the line know of his vacation status, Terry learns "I can make arrangements to meet you so the payout can be surrendered." Arranging that for next Wednesday, Terry hangs up.

Charging his phone, Terry prays that this vacation won't be marred with any complications. TreMarion hopes for the same thing, saying as much in the confines of his house. T surprises Sasha, after ending their kiss; he dotes all over her and the babies. "Baby.." Sasha worries. "I've not been the man you fell in love with Sasha. I've been so hurtful and wrong, this is my way to start making up for it on a fuller scale. You deserve only the best." T swears. "Just don't get hurt babe, that's all I ask." Sasha desires. Sitting next to her, T resounds "I won't sweetheart. Now, you tell me if you need anything." Draping herself in his arms, Sasha alters "I'll show you that too."

Smiling, T concurs "That works with me." Discovering they'd yet to get the wedding rings, T gasps "Oh shit!" "Honey, relax. I have that all mapped out. Besides, we will need to get stuff for the babies for the weekend anyway. I know that may not be what you have in mind, but I'd rather cover that in one trip as opposed to two. I'm just waiting on us getting my SUV back. I don't want to keep Tynie's car too long." Sasha resolves.

"I'll check on that later, I may have to bug Terry about it though." T promises. The couple doesn't know this, but Terry had that covered without them "Bothering" him about it. Tynie's car gets delivered back to her house, Sasha's SVU parked in its place, all done without anyone being disturbed. Sasha looks out the window, mentioning "Terry's on vacation and still shit gets done! We are SO getting him something for this!" "Baby, you relax. I'll cover that. Like you said, we have other things to get for the babies and our wedding rings. We do that tomorrow though." T plans. Lying out against him, Sasha sighs "Yes dear."

Terry at last has peace, and nothing to do, which is a first in his entire retirement. Bryan calls twenty minutes into that peace, announcing "Candi left me man. She's been unfaithful, and went to be with her lover. She already forfeited everything except her clothes and personal hygiene items to me; I'm answering a notice of a divorce. I'm not contesting it, because I don't want to fight for a woman who obviously doesn't still love me. I go to court tomorrow." "You need.." Terry starts. "No man, I don't. I'm only going to tell the judge as long as he orders Candi to honor her forfeiting virtually everything, then I have no reason to contest the divorce. She wants her lover to take care of her; I'm going to utilize what I see in the divorce papers to that degree. She filed for the divorce the day after I told you of my retirement. I now have to go get tested. I'm getting checked for everything too."

"You've got this covered by the sounds of it. Man, I'm sorry." Terry consoles. "Don't be, man. This is for the best for me, really. There's no point in fighting it, either. Why put myself through that hell when Candi doesn't seem to care? Tynie taught me that one, even without her knowing it." Bryan refutes. "Take that lesson to heart then. If you need anything.." Terry starts. "I'll call ya." Bryan finishes. Telling Bryan he's still got a retirement party coming and he will inform Bryan of the time and location, Terry shuts up. Bryan appreciates it, and then graciously ends the call. Heading to his doctor, Bryan prays Candi didn't give him any diseases.

Terry sets his phone down in a shocked stupor, then goes to make himself a stiff drink. "Tynie, you've really rubbed off. In more ways than you know." Terry toasts. Sipping that drink, Terry prays for his longtime friend.

TreMarion shocks T and Sasha, going shopping for their house, delivering the items an hour later. "Now you two only have one thing to cover." TreMarion eludes, T overtaking carrying everything in. TreMarion considers that time with the twins, helping Sasha when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. start to cry. Once T's done bringing in everything, the house is secured for a while. "TreMarion said we only have one thing to cover." T relays.

"Daddy, we do that tomorrow. I want the family to have tonight to relax as much as possible." Sasha decrees. None of them know the latest with Bryan, which is just how Bryan wanted it for now. After spending some time with those four, TreMarion hugs all of them, tells the twins he loves them, and sees himself out. Locking up behind TreMarion, Sasha finally feels at peace after everything that's hit. T stood back by the babies, instituting "We relax for now, baby. I'll cover that stuff later." Rejoining her fiancée on the couch, Sasha smiles, the twins having already been laid back into their playpen.

For virtually everyone, the day's panning out on a calm note. The only one with concerns is Terry, and they all encircle Bryan this time. After being tested, Bryan calls Terry, relating "By the grace of God: I'm clean." "That's great news man. Now try to relax and keep me posted about tomorrow." Terry instructs. Bryan agrees to that, and then Terry ends the call.

The rest of Bryan and Terry's day is a calm one, Bryan actually feeling liberated from Candi. Although he did spend many years loving Candi, Bryan knew in a flash what was best for him now that she wants out of the marriage. Tomorrow's important for Bryan, and he suspects Candi won't even show to the proceeding. One prayer goes up before Bryan concludes his day: "Lord, let me be freed of her without having to see her again. Candi's done more harm than good lately. She's already gone, as is all her stuff."

Sleep comes peacefully to Bryan that night, which is a first for him in quite a while. Every paper he got today is settled to the end table, beside his charging phone as an alarm had already been set for tomorrow's courtdates. Having already cried all the tears he plans to over Candi, Bryan considers tonight the first among many for one thing: liberation.

Terry and TreMarion wind up closing out the day nearly the same as Bryan. The only difference is, neither Terry nor TreMarion have a courtdates in the morning. The stress the family's felt is over, being replaced with excitement over the fact there's a wedding in two days. Sleeping comfortably, Terry realizes that now only one thing stands in his way of having a quiet retirement: absolute emergencies. The other most recent legal matter to be handled will come about next Wednesday, and by the sounds of it, Terry only has to sign off for a payout check.

T keeps up the doting on Sasha and the babies, putting away everything TreMarion got for them. In one of the bags is a note that says "I didn't know when you guys would be getting Sasha's SUV back, and I kind of figured Sasha'd not want to use Tynie's car for too much longer. I did this to help the twins, and you two relax. TreMarion."

T stops loading the items away to show Sasha the note. She sends TreMarion a text "Daddy, all you did was show that family will back family. You didn't need to explain. Love you." TreMarion didn't get that text right away, his phone battery charging since it was too low to even turn on. After the babies are fed, changed and readied for bed, T and Sasha prepare their room the same way as always: with the monitors set on T's end table.

Charging her phone, T worries "Am I overstepping lines here?" "No sweetheart, I'll tell you when you are." Sasha refutes. Lying down, Sasha waits for T, not being held up long. Covering them both up, T and Sasha share a kiss. Once that's dispelled, they fall into a calmed sleep, holding each other close.

Tynie and Bobby don't have a clue about any of those happenings; they'd fallen asleep in one another's arms after making love. Slowly waking, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, promising "I won't be long honey. You stay here and relax."

Deciding this time to obey her wishes, Bobby smiles, his wife dressing and leaving the room. Heading to the kitchen, Tynie doesn't know about the call Bobby takes in their room. Terry tells Bobby everything, including the latest with Bryan, only to be told "Candi's unwelcome at the retirement party. Bryan's handling this right, too. Thanks for everything, man. Now try to relax. I hope Dad kicks back too, after what he helped T and Sasha with. We love ya and we'll see ya Saturday." Agreeing, Terry returns love and hangs up. Charging their phone again, Bobby waits until his wife is back in the room before speaking.

Tynie doesn't take all that long, bringing in their meal with a curious look all over her face. "You were right, Terry is one fierce motherfucker." Bobby starts, restating everything he was just told. Serving him, Tynie approves "It's about damn time we all caught a break!" Nothing else is said until the meal's over, Bobby insisting his wife relax as he cleans up. Lying back, Tynie shows her compliance, Bobby returning after only fifteen minutes.

Taking her evening diabetic pill, she gets them sodas, Bobby realizing "You're right by not mixing those with alcohol." Smiling as they sip those, the couple feels the same peace everyone else they love is at last enjoying. Clearing from the sodas, Tynie gets greeted by Bobby, whom takes her up into his arms. "Damn it feels good to have nothing to worry about!" Tynie cheers. "Definitely." Bobby agrees. They both silently hope the peace the family and Bryan feels will stick around

Looking up, Tynie smiles as Bobby goes in for another kiss. After they end this affection, Tynie blushes as Bobby's lead back to the bed. Sensing a worry cross Tynie's mind, Bobby refuses "No baby. Terry was right, we take things as they come." "Yes love." Tynie sighs, pulling the covers back. Joining her, Bobby smiles triumphantly. Falling asleep themselves, she and Bobby don't have a worry or care in the world.

After the whirlwind week everyone's had so far, Terry's wisdom hit the perfect mark. Even for Bryan, which is a blessing after what Candi did.

In two days, there's a wedding in the family, and finally they all can anticipate that without a concern about anything else. All the legal matters for the family are resolved, Terry only having one thing to handle next week.

Tynie woke up self-loathing, only to fall asleep as happy as she did before the latest slew of shit. T's making great strides in Sasha's eyes to show his remorse, that household again falling under peace. As for Terry and TreMarion, aside for awaiting the wedding, while asleep they hope that all remains well. One thing Terry said rings more true than ever, and that is:

"We take things as they come."


	150. Ch 150

Title: Re-Instated

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

The next morning, T wakes up around dawn, the week's stress causing him to no longer be able to sleep. Kissing Sasha's cheek, he checks on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., and then takes the phone with him to allow them to stay slumbering. Heading to the kitchen, T looks out the window, discovering a dark cloud-cover. Making himself coffee, the news gets turned on, only to show a weather alert about an impending storm that will make travel dangerous.

Texting the family, T admits "I took Sasha's phone to let them sleep, the way it's looking outside; I think we all will need to stay home later today. I have to go out and get a generator incase the storms the news is talking' about end up taking out power. I did this because the news said travel would be dangerous in the storms."

Tynie hears her text alert go off, jolting to answer it, seeing T's admission, then sending "T, you go get that generator AFTER you leave a note for Sasha explaining like you did in the text. Be safe dude." TreMarion wakes, seeing both texts, him sending "Tynie's right. You did right though man."

Terry sees T's text, replying to everyone "T, when you get back, text us. If you lose power I WANT CALLED IMMEDIATELY. I will handle the power and if need be, insurance companies for you. T's right, this is an emergency." Tynie resolves "On behalf of the others, Terry you got it. T you know what to do and when. BE SAFE." Terry and T reply "Got it" before TreMarion sends love to all. Closing out the conversation on that note, Tynie sets the phone on the charger. Bobby stumbles awake, seeing a worried look cross his wife's face, he grumbles "What's going on?"

"Baby, T found some things out." Tynie starts, explaining what the latest conversation covered. "T did right by that, I hope he's going to be safe." Bobby agrees. At his house T does as Tynie prescribed, writing Sasha a note to explain what he's doing and why. Leaving in a bit of a hurry, T hopes to be back with the generator set up before the storms hit. TreMarion and Terry go about their morning regimens, checking the news like T did. "Dude, T wasn't lying. He now has two hours to get that shit done." TreMarion sends to Terry. "I know he wasn't. I saw the same newscast." Terry replies.

T's got the generator, loading it to the back of Sasha's SUV less than half an hour. His trip home doesn't take long, the generator being removed from the SUV and set up another forty five minutes later.

Entering the house, T sends "I got it covered man. Sasha's SUV is full of gas and in the garage. I'm moving them to the master bedroom, because there are no windows in that room." "Good man." Terry replies, sending that to Tynie and TreMarion. Showing Bobby, Tynie gasps "Damn that was fast!" TreMarion replies "You be careful T."

Sasha wakes, noticing T standing before her. "Honey, you stay there. I got this covered." T requests. She's half awake and confused, nodding as T brings the twins in to their room. Turning on the TV to a children's channel, T sets the phone to the charger. "Let me explain." T desires, going into detail about what he's done so far in the day. When he finishes, Sasha brags "You did that to protect us." "I will always protect you and the babies." T swears. Their house is secured, yet when the winds start to pick up, Ty-Leah screams. T leaps to hold her, Sasha going to check on Bobby Jr. Keeping Ty-Leah close, T soothes "Daddy's got you sweetie, you're safe. Shhh… Shhh… Shhh."

Sasha holds Bobby Jr., whom reaches out for his sister. "Ohh honey, she's ok. Daddy's got her. You two are safe." Sasha consoles. Looking T dead in the eyes, Sasha's about to speak, when T resounds "You three are safe. I will protect you with my life." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that, cuddling up to their parents as Sasha gives her fiancée a proud and worried smile. Sitting on the edge of their bed, Sasha elects to feed the twins, one at a time with Ty-Leah being first. Right when T's about to tell Sasha his plan, a news alert interrupts the children's movie on TV. "Oh damn." Sasha sighs. "Yeah sweetheart, that's why I did what I did. I have a plan, and all I ask is you trust me on it." T returns, detailing the way he will handle things until the storms blow over.

"Did you get the others to stay at home unless it's an absolute emergency?" Sasha poses. "Yes honey, Terry backed me on it too. If we have any issues with the power or insurance people, we're supposed to call Terry. I did get the generator, but Terry made that a universal rule." T explains. Surprised, Sasha gasps, Ty-Leah slowly finishing eating. Burping her, T and Sasha switch out holding the babies so Bobby Jr. can be fed, the winds not stopping outside. After being fed and burped, T and Sasha change the twins, and lay them down for a while.

Terry and TreMarion basically hunker down in their houses, hoping for good word from the family after the storms blow over. Tynie and Bobby hear the way the winds' whipping outside, her sitting closely to him. Giving Bobby a quick kiss, she takes the morning diabetic pill, then rushes to get them something to eat. Closing her pill bottle while Tynie's away, Bobby decides to turn on the entertainment center.

After having thrown together something for the two to eat, Tynie scurries to clean up then runs back to Bobby's side. Settling beside him in moments, Tynie holds the tray in her lap and says "You first babe." Shaking his head, Bobby moves the tray between them, the only sounds they hear while eating are the TV and the winds whipping outside.

When they finish, Tynie admits "T really did us all right this morning. I mean, he thought of everyone when he did what he did." "Yeah he was impressive with that." Bobby agrees, settling the tray aside. Reaching around him, Tynie texts Sasha "Sis, tell T he just took one hell of a leap in the right direction. After everything we've been through this week, he thought of everyone by alerting us about the storms and travel. You four just stay safe, and know we love you." "I can do one better than telling him sis." Sasha replies, then showing T the text. T replies "I'm really trying guys. I have to be at my best all the time, Sasha and the babies deserve it."

Bobby sees that and requests "Baby, I'll talk to T about what he just said. Be careful, I need you to." "I'm all over it honey." Tynie intervenes, taking the tray to be cleaned. Heading out of the room, Tynie sees Bobby on the phone. The winds are still whipping, Tynie worrying under her breath "You be careful too honey." Rushing to clean up from their meal, she returns just as Bobby explains "You don't need to worry about always being your best, man. You just do whatever you can for them. That was part of why Dad got you guys situated with stuff from the store. You have handled today well, man. Relax, and just do what you can for them. The less you worry about being perfect, the better off you'll be."

Having made it back to Bobby's side silently, Tynie interjects "Dude, listen to Bobby. He's telling you exactly as we handle that." T breathes a deep sigh of relief, then says "Thanks guys, I'll remember that." "T, you're alright with us. You focus on Sasha and the babies today. Remember what Terry said." Tynie instructs. Promising he will, T ends the call.

"Umm honey, I think we just got the core reason T's been acting the way he's been." Tynie guesses. "Yeah, I think so too. I'll talk to Dad and Terry about it after the storms blow over." Bobby plans, reaching back to charge the phone. The winds go from whipping to full-on extreme tornadic howling, which causes Tynie to leap into Bobby. "You're safe honey. I got you." Bobby softly chants in her ear. "Thank you babe. I hope Terry and Daddy, and Bryan are ok. Bryan has that court date today." Tynie murmurs. "I'll check on that soon, honey." Bobby promises.

Tynie doesn't realize it, but Terry had the same concern over Bryan, calling him. "Yeah man, I just checked. The entire courthouse is shut down because of the storms. I'm not going anywhere until this shit blows over. All cases set for today are postponed, I'm to check back on the time for my divorce." Bryan informs. "You stay safe man." Terry insists, hanging up.

Tynie's curled up in Bobby's arms by this moment, only to be stretched out against the bed beside him. Soon as a calmed look crosses her face, Bobby lays beside his wife. TreMarion's at home, avoiding windows, making sure only the essential appliances are plugged in. Retrieving camping lanterns, TreMarion sets one to play cards by as the storm rages.

Sending what he did to Terry and why, TreMarion then prays "May my family be alright through this storm." Terry receives that text, sending back "You did what you felt you had to, TreMarion. Bryan's court date got moved due to the weather. Far as I know everyone else is OK." TreMarion replies "Send out a text to confirm that man." Terry does, Bobby and T replying "We're good."

T then sends to TreMarion and Bobby "I want to meet with you two and show you where I got that generator. I also want to get one for Terry, but not bother him. I say that because I don't know if he'll have to leap into litigation with the power or insurance companies or jump to help Bryan. Besides, the man's done enough for us lately as it is." Bobby replies "We can do that, after the storm's been gone for a while." TreMarion replies "My understanding of Bryan's court date is: he only has to see a judge to clear a divorce. Other than that, Bobby's right. We can do that."

Terry manages to see that entire conversation, sending straight to T "Man, I appreciate your concern for my schedule. Bryan doesn't need an attorney for the court date. It's not a bother for me to go with you guys for the generator. I'll come up with how to do that so the babies have eyes on them too. I'll call you after the storm's over."

Reading that to Tynie, Bobby hears "Tell them I'll back Sasha with the babies. You and Dad ride together, T and Terry ride together. Using Daddy's and Terry's SUV's of course. That way, Sasha and the babies can come over here and have an SUV to access if we wind up needing to get them stuff while you guys cover that shit. T and Sasha get the wedding rings AFTER the generators are set up. I don't want Daddy or Terry to do that though. When you get the generators, I and T get them connected. I'd rather do that than have Daddy and Terry hurt."

Bobby quotes his wife in a text; T refuses "No dice on that last part Tynie. I'll set them all up; it just may take me a while. I'd rather do that than risk Terry and TreMarion getting hurt or us having assholes at the houses again. Please tell me y'all know what I mean by that." "T, you're not doing that alone dude. You and I cover it. Yes, we know what you mean by assholes at the houses." Bobby returns.

Terry adds "TreMarion and I will back Sasha and Tynie with the twins when you do that. Keep one phone on you in case we need you." "T, that part is my turf." Bobby sends. "Hey man, you got it." T approves. Tynie gets told the new plan for "after the storms," requesting "Babe, ask Terry to tell Bryan that two weeks after the wedding we're having that retirement party. We can have the game night whenever Sasha or Daddy wants." Again quoting his wife, Bobby gets back "She has a deal man."

After that text, T sends "We really shouldn't be on our phones so much in this weather guys. I'm not trying to be bossy, but it's starting to worry me. Love you all. See you soon." Realizing T's right, everyone else sends love back and ends the conversation. Setting their phones down, Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion check the batteries on their phones.

Lying back with his wife, Bobby relates what all was discussed. "T's really trying babe. I think he's seen the error of his ways, and is making as much peace as he can. I also believe when you and he talked, you got to the bone of why he acted the way he did. We need to intervene on him, and maybe. Just maybe. It'll send the family back to before that damn war." Tynie theorizes. Bobby's eyes get really big, as the discovery that Tynie's right hits him.

"Babe, I'm serious. I've been thinking, and I really don't like the notion that we run the risk of telling the twins that kind of shit when they're older. I mean, it may be better that we intervene on T, and when the kids are older we tell them about how the family made it through hell. Why run the risk of the twins thinking mistakenly that they did something to cause any sort of family rift when we can just correct it internally?" Tynie continues.

Amazed that she's thinking so clearly after being scared by the storms, Bobby asks "How long have you thought about that?" "It's been rattling in the back of my head for a couple days. I was waiting for T to try and step up like he used to before saying anything. I wanted to see if T still had that kind of thing in him." Tynie admits. Leaning in for a passionate kiss, Bobby promises "We'll take care of that, honey."

T and Sasha are bunkered in the master bedroom of their house with the babies as the storm rages outside, Ty-Leah being scared by the winds.

Keeping her close, T soothes "You're ok beautiful. Daddy's got you." Sasha whispers to Bobby Jr. "Daddy just helped the family, sweetie. You're safe too." TreMarion plays several hands of solitaire, and then decides to get something to eat. After cleaning up from that, he modifies his list of essential electronic devices to include his cellphone charger. Tynie and Bobby are kissing while lying out on the bed, her ending the affection slowly.

Several seconds later, she hears crashes coming from the other end of the house. "You stay here." Bobby instructs, rushing to dress and check things out. Nodding, Tynie mumbles "You be safe honey." With him running out of the room, she fires off a text to Terry "Be ready to jump our insurance agent's shit man. I just heard crashes in the house."

Before he answers that, Terry instructs T and TreMarion "Examine your houses from the inside. Tynie just heard crashes coming through her house. Bobby's looking into it now. I'm ready to "jump the shit" of your insurance agents." T promises "I will, as soon as Ty-Leah's down again for a nap. This storm is really scaring her." TreMarion accepts "On it now Terry." One by one, the orders Terry gave to examine houses are complied with, Terry then answering Tynie "Thanks for the warning. I'm ready if need be." "Hey man, T already stepped up twice for us today, this was my turn." Tynie replies, hurrying to set their phone to charge.

Bobby returns to the master bedroom, Tynie leaping off the bed to meet with him, worrying "You ok baby?" "Yes love, how about you?" He asks. "I'm alright. I already alerted Terry in case we need our insurance agent's shit jumped. Terry had Daddy and T check their houses too. He said something about this being an emergency situation given the storms." Tynie answers, taking her husband by the hand. Leading him back to the bed, Tynie notices a news alert come across the TV. They sit on the mattress side-by-side, learning the storm will stick around for a while.

Looking his wife in the eyes, Bobby informs Tynie there's damage already done to their house. "So my gut call on alerting Terry was perfectly timed." She guesses, getting a nod from Bobby. Outside everyone's homes, a wild-winded tornado ravages, as they all pray for one another. Terry gets a text from T and TreMarion at the same time, which says "We're ok. There are some windows busted in our houses, but we're ok." Bobby sends Terry word that T and TreMarion aren't the only ones with "busted windows," adding "We talk again after the storm's over. Love you."

Instead of replying, everyone in the family sets their phone to charge, waiting out the bad weather from there. T and Sasha keep close eyes on the babies, Tynie going silent and holding Bobby tightly. TreMarion and Terry avoid windows while doing what they can to not use a lot of electricity until the weather betters.

Bobby does release an arm from the present hold, just long enough to shut down the entertainment center, since all they will talk about on TV is the storms. "I tried babe, really." Tynie mumbles, feeling him tighten the embrace. "You were amazing sweetheart. Relax." Bobby whispers. What seemed like half a day burning by is really just a matter of a couple hours, yet the storm is fierce and sticks around. Ty-Leah cries several times when the wind wails outside their house, Sasha and T alternating holding her and Bobby Jr. As the twins get cared for and laid down for a nap, T darts around to get he and Sasha something to eat. Sharing in the meal, Sasha waits for T to return from cleaning up, her keeping vigilant eyes on the babies. Not holding his fiancée up long, T heads back to the room where they'd been spending the day.

Bryan waited a few hours before checking on the moved date for his divorce. Learning that time before a judge is Monday, he texts Terry "I'm alright man. I see the judge next week." Terry had fallen back asleep, the text alert waking him. Reading the latest with Bryan, Terry sends the plan for the retirement party. "I can be there man. No problem." Bryan promises, the two men then leaving their phones on their end tables. TreMarion also briefly slumbered again, this time on the couch, figuring in the back of his mind that everything else will be covered later.

Having being awakened at an early hour, Tynie falls asleep in Bobby's arms, him soon napping beside her. The family had kept tabs on one another through the storms, many of them discovering what Tynie said about T is true. After all they'd been through this week, T's stepped up in ways they all believed were gone until this point. The storms scared Ty-Leah a few times, those also causing Bobby Jr. to fuss, Sasha and T soothing them until they all too go back to sleep for a while.

The storms of the day are long gone by the time the family wakes up again, Terry being the first. Aware there's a high chance he'll be "jumping the shit" of the family's insurance agents, he sends a text to check on the others. Tynie's totally asleep, as is Bobby, TreMarion replying first "I think you should head out to T and Sasha's when they answer this man. Let their house be the first to have the insurance guy involved."

T wakes to the sound of a text alert going off, sending Terry "Give me an hour man." Terry agrees to that, waiting for word from Tynie and Bobby. As the hour T requests goes by, Tynie sends "You cover T and Sasha, then Daddy, then yourself. Double back and handle me and Bobby." "You got it." Terry replies. Sending love to everyone, Tynie sets their phone aside. Kissing Bobby's lips, she whispers "You've done enough, sweetheart. I'll take care of the rest." "Be careful." Bobby murmurs. Tynie tells him she will, and then leaves the room to get their next meal prepared, barely missing several piles of glass shards in the kitchen repeatedly. Crossing the house, she halfway notices the damage left in the storms' wake, regretting that she didn't have their phone on her.

In her absence, Bobby sends Terry "When you get to involving the insurance agent for your place, I'll have Tynie ready to jump his shit for you. This was classified as an emergency, so she'll be more than ready. Trust me." "I figured that man, thanks." Terry sends back. Tynie's busy making their meal, not aware of what Bobby told Terry. Yet.

Terry and T are surprised when the insurance agent meets them at Sasha's, both men being told that "jumping shit" won't be needed. Terry's not so sure about the quickness of the insurance agent's compliance though, calling that man's boss. Learning the boss was suspicious of that agent too, Terry orders "I am not allowing my clients to file a claim through this man. You come out here and we handle it then!"

Arranging to meet Terry in half an hour, the boss hangs up. Taking over filing the insurance claim for T and Sasha, Terry doesn't let them speak within a thousand feet of the insurance people. Heading away from that meeting, Sasha calls TreMarion, warning "Yeah Daddy, be ready to watch Terry go totally pissed off Tynie on the insurance people. He is right now, and not to just our agent." "I'm already prepared for that, honey. I imagine Tynie will do the same for Terry when it's his turn." TreMarion soothes, immediately catching what was not said. Sharing love, they hang up.

Settled by the babies, Sasha turns to T. "Honey, you've been amazing all day. You deserve to relax. Of course, I'll need you to keep eyes on the babies while I make us all something to eat." Sasha insists.

Twenty minutes later, Terry goes to the front door, Sasha diverting to answer it. "You four go about your day. I've got the insurance agency covered. I will contact you when the claims clear." Terry requires. "You got it man. You know what I'm not saying and why." Sasha agrees. "Yeah, see you later." Terry concurs, leaving the property.

Escorting the insurance agency's boss away from the house, Terry commands "If you think for a second you're talking to my other clients, you got another think coming! You will ONLY deal with me and my attorney! I had Tynie Goren called out of retirement for this!" Hearing the name of Terry's attorney, the insurance agent's boss gulps, then orders his subordinate to "get back to the office and pack your shit.. You're fired!"

Turning to Terry, the agent's boss relates "We'll be in touch for more than just the insurance claims." Leading the boss to the three parked vehicles in the driveway, Terry sees the subordinate haul ass off the property and then Terry swears "Very well." Twenty minutes later, Terry and the insurance agent's boss' vehicles arrive at TreMarion's. "TreMarion, go about your day. I have this covered, and will be in touch with you later." Terry mandates. "Fair enough." TreMarion concedes, leaving the area.

Keeping eyes on the insurance agent's boss, Terry sees the meticulous way the damage is checked out. Silently noting the pattern that boss had with checking the damage, Terry realizes T and Sasha's house was handled in the same way. Filing that claim on site, Terry threatens "Remember what I said about Tynie Goren being called out of retirement? You fuck with me in ANY way, and I call her ON SCENE. Should I do that.. You're screwed!" Throwing up his hands, the insurance agent's boss concedes "Got it." From there, Terry gets in his SUV, leading the agent to his house. Following Terry in his company car, the agent ponders just what will happen to his career after dealing with this family.

Tynie at last has their meal ready and delivered to Bobby, the two then eating in silence. On a break from the meal, Bobby admits what he claimed on Tynie's name. Getting dressed in a hurry, Tynie relates "In that case, don't be surprised if I fly out of here to back Terry. You did right honey. I'm waiting on word from Terry though."

Returning to their meal, Tynie ducks back to text Terry "You need me there, text or call me. Oh, and be ready to take that jackoff insurance agent to court for my traffic tickets." Terry replies "Deal." Arriving at his home, Terry keeps a hawk-like watch on the insurance agent. Feeling Terry's eyes bore into the base of his head, the agent is just as meticulous with his examination of the damage as he'd been with the family's other houses. Half an hour later, another claim filed, Terry gets written proof of the claim numbers.

"I want updated on the status of these until they go through. As for mine, I received word my attorney demands the same thing. In terms of the other reason you desire a meeting; I want it handled all in one day!" "Consider it done!" The agent gulps, then Terry bellows "You now have ten seconds to get the hell off my land!"

Complying, the agent hauls ass off Terry's land, as Terry calls Tynie. "Let me guess dude, you need backup. The insurance agents were fucktards and you refused to allow the family to speak to them." Tynie infers. "Pretty damn much." Terry concurs. "You get me the number of the fucker two people up from that boss. Then you go about tracking the family's insurance claims. I got the other shit from there." Tynie orders. "On it now, will text you when I get that." Terry accepts, ending the call.

Growling a breath as she went back to eat, Tynie sees Bobby go to get them drinks.

Resuming a post by his wife, Bobby sees her sit back and takes one of the drinks as a wait for Terry's text begins. That wait isn't long, Tynie receiving the text not even ten minutes later. "Before we go any further, I have an asshole's shit to start jumping." Tynie advises, calling that number.

Refusing to be put on hold after warning them that she's an attorney, Tynie barks "Either I speak to someone with some authority at your agency IMMEDIATELY or I HAVE YOU FEDERALLY PROSECUTED.. PICK ONE!"

Not even ten seconds later, she's put through to a member of the insurance agency's board of administrators. Forbidding the man on the other end a chance to get a word in edgewise, Tynie makes it crystal clear that if she's contacted by her client again in connection to ANY CONCERNS related to the insurance claims, her threats of having the agency sued and federally prosecuted become full-board intentions. "If you think for one hot second that I'm the only attorney willing to do that, THINK AGAIN! All I got to do to prove that is Call MY attorney! If you even THINK of doing ANYTHING to retaliate against my client or my family: I GUARANTEE you the next time you hear the name "Tynie Goren and Family" WILL BE in FEDERAL COURT!" Tynie threatens.

Hearing a slew of keystrokes in the background, Tynie takes a breath as Bobby sits beside her in silence. "Ms. Goren…" The administrator starts. "Call me Tynie!" Tynie growls, interrupting him. Correcting himself, the administrator confesses that he noted the system to reflect Tynie's legal threats. "Insurance claim status for my family, my client and I.. NOW!" Tynie commands. "Expedited! Will contact you and your attorney in a matter of a few hours!" The administrator squeals. "You have 36 hours to do that before I take you before a federal judge! Same with my attorney! I'm timing you from the second I hang up!" Tynie sneers. "You got it." The administrator cedes, getting hung up on.

Setting their phone aside, Tynie takes a few deep breaths, as Bobby presumes "They left you no choice." Nodding, Tynie goes for her drink. Petting her back, Bobby sets his drink down to alert Terry of the latest. Answering on the second ring, Terry learns just how far Tynie had to go with the insurance agency.

"Well she sure as hell didn't lie to them. Thanks man." Terry approves, then advising "You get her calmed down. We have a plan from here on out about that situation." "Will do." Bobby vows, the call mutually ending. Aligning the phone to the charger, Bobby goes back to his drink as Tynie declares "Thank God this happened while my law license is still active!" "For shit like this, I'd pay to renew it.

Matter of fact, I know exactly where your wallet-sized bar card is. I'll put it by the phone after we're done with these." Bobby releases. Tynie's jaw drops, and when she composes herself, she presumes "You're expecting us to have no choice but to make good on those legal threats. Thank you for offering to pay to renew my license for law too, babe."

"I really don't think we'll have a choice in the matter, no." Bobby admits, then swearing "Anything you want or need babe, you get." Keeping his word, Bobby then retrieves the wallet-sized bar card, settling it right by the now-charging phone. Heading to finish the drinks, the couple's phone goes off. "Daddy, are you OK?!" Tynie worries. "Yes honey, Terry told me what happened. Everyone's fine, I already checked. You and Terry keep in touch, especially after this." TreMarion decrees. "Yes Daddy. Thank you. Love you." Tynie accepts. Sending love back, TreMarion ends the call. From there, she and Bobby finish the drinks with him clearing from them.

Terry gets called first, the agency administrator sounding very fearful. "You meet me at my residence with those checks inside the next two hours and I will call off the federal prosecution on behalf of my clients. I won't call off my attorney until I receive my claim check also. You also best bring whatever checks or payouts that come from the two agents which caused this to be taken so far as well!" Terry dictates. "I can make that all happen, sir. I have your address on file." The administrator replies.

"I'm timing you from the second my end of the line goes dead." Terry grumbles, hanging up after.

Calling Tynie, Terry restates what transpired with the insurance administrator. "Here's what you do. Text me telling me to haul ass to your house with my bar card on me if you have to wait even one second past that two hour deadline." Tynie requires. "You got it." Terry assures in a vindictive tone, Tynie then ending the call.

Pocketing her bar card, Tynie sets the phone so she can see any texts that come through with a quick glance. "That was all I needed to overhear." Bobby promises. Waiting in the solitude of their master bedroom, Tynie tells Bobby that TreMarion already checked on the family. Sitting at her hip, Bobby starts rubbing Tynie's shoulders, knowing the anger she showed brought tension to her frame. T and Sasha are in their room with the twins, whom are now napping peacefully.

She decides to check with Terry on the status of the insurance claims, getting told "I have it covered for now, you'll be reached should you be needed further on that matter. Try to relax at home today."

Showing that text to T, Sasha sits back a bit as T guesses "Terry had to raise hell, call Tynie out of retirement, then have Tynie threaten the insurance agency within a millimeter of its legal life just to get us any sort of resolution. Tynie told him as his attorney to send us that."

Setting the phone down, Sasha realizes "With this family's history with businesses, you're probably right." For the first time today, T and Sasha share a kiss, trying to turn the day's outlook into a happy or at least relaxed one.

TreMarion knows T told Sasha the truth on that, Terry having appraised him already, causing TreMarion to grumble "When will Corporate America actually RESPECT my family?!"

One-by-one, everybody in Tynie and Bobby's family waits for word from Terry, with Tynie sitting at the ready to make good on her prior-stated legal threats. An hour and forty-five minutes after Terry gets called by that insurance administrator, all but Tynie receive "I have it covered. I'll be in touch to distribute the checks later." Terry sends Tynie "Stand down." Seeing that, Tynie replies "Will do man. Having Bobby stash my bar card for the time being." Catching that over her shoulder, Bobby sneaks a hand into his wife's pocket, honoring the plan silently.

A stroke of potential genius hits Tynie, whom then immediately calls Terry to say "Dude, I'm making a decision on Bobby's name. We're taking that insurance claim check and making a separate trust for this kind of shit. We're not dealing with insurance agencies anymore, not after how far I had to go just for us to get that damn check. Now, if there's a payout from any litigation or from people who got fired, I am taking me and Bobby's part of it and shoving that into the same separate trust. I don't think it's fair to the family that we all run the risk of having to threaten federal prosecution just to get treated like human beings by corporate America, frankly. Matter of fact, I'm curious.. Exactly how fast can you run the separate trust idea past the others?" "Conference calling them now, Tynie. Wise choice." Terry applauds, hanging up.

She didn't know at the moment, but Bobby snuck behind Tynie, hearing that all. "Nicely done, babe." He brags, kissing her cheek as the phone gets set down for yet ANOTHER time. "I'm making us margaritas when the day's done. I swear!" Tynie vows. Rubbing her neck, Bobby taunts "Later babe." Laying out stomach down, Tynie promises "You're right, I'm going to massage you before I do that."

Feeling several tension knots in her build, Bobby works hard to relieve them, hoping the rest of their day is calm. True to his word, Terry soon conference calls TreMarion and Sasha, him relating Tynie's idea for the family to create "separate trusts to cover when their houses are damaged." "She was right, Terry. We don't need to live with threatened legal action of any kind being our sole way to get respect from businesses. You two really deserve to full-on retire, honestly. I say we arrange to make that happen next week. I'm willing to trust you'll secure those checks until that point."

TreMarion consents. "I'm with Daddy on this one." Sasha vouches. "I'll do that then, TreMarion. We'll handle that after T and Sasha have their honeymoon. Tynie forgot to say that part, but I think it's most fair." Terry plans. "She was angry at the insurance agency; I can see that being forgotten. You have a deal. Trust me Terry; I speak for Daddy, Tynie and Bobby on this one." Sasha intervenes. "Very well, enjoy your day. Love you." Terry concludes, receiving love from Sasha and TreMarion. Once that's all said and done, the call is ended.

"Daddy, I'll tell Bobby later. Something tells me he's busy getting Tynie to calm down, given what she had to do." Sasha texts. "Alright sweetie, love you." TreMarion replies. Returning love, Sasha sets her phone aside.

Tynie basically melts into the mattress, Bobby reaching over her to check on the family. Sasha calls instead of texting a reply, explaining what she cited on Bobby and Tynie's names before elaborating on Terry's amendment to Tynie's separate trusts idea. "By the sounds of it, we have a plan. Thank you Sasha. You guys try to relax today too, and we'll see you for the wedding. Love you." Bobby approves. "Will do. Love you too." Sasha restates, the two then hanging up. TreMarion's reply comes through, telling Bobby "It's as covered as it can be for now. I'm good. Love you." For yet another time, the phone gets set down, Tynie arising to sit beside Bobby. "Honey, it's your turn…" She taunts, getting Bobby to lie out on the bed.

Massaging him moments later, Tynie vents "I seriously hope we all can have at least one day to relax before the wedding. We've either had to raise hell or go through it this week as it is! Poor Terry hasn't even had the chance to properly retire, either. I mean, every time he thinks he can, shit hits. That's really gotten on and fried my last nerve, because I've had more time to be considered "retired" from the field of law than a man who dedicated his life to that field! It's so unfair, really. Honestly babe, that's where my last idea came from. I'm trying to cut Terry one hell of a break, and hope the others really do follow my lead on it. The man deserves to be retired, relaxed, and to have ample time to kick back with the family. I know I do too, but still. I have a feeling you're going to ask me to not basically put myself dead last, but on this one: I'm not really trying to. I'm merely attempting to afford Terry the same respects I've already had. I'm so done with threatening legal action it's scary! Hell, the last time we were even in a courtroom we almost literally lost our asses anyway. I'm hoping my latest idea will pave the way for this family to run like hell from threatening any kind of legal action. I also say that because it's beyond damn time for us to make the D.A.'s office earn their keep!"

"I'll discuss it with Terry after you relax, babe. You're not alone in thinking that either." Bobby assures. Breathing deeply again, Tynie tries to honor Bobby's request for her to relax while returning to focus on his massage. TreMarion beats Bobby to "discussing it with Terry," doing so in a phone call. Intently listening, Terry discovers the family means it by TreMarion's remarks. "I kind of figured that's where Tynie's idea came from. Relax man, I'll go along with it gladly." Terry retorts. "I'll let them know, later." TreMarion promises. The two then share love and hang up.

Making himself a drink, Terry poses to the solitude of his house "Why didn't Tynie just straight up tell me of these concerns?" Bobby's fully massaged before TreMarion honors his word to Terry. "Daddy, I love you, but you forgot to mention something. You forgot to tell Terry I didn't go there just yet because I wanted to make damn sure these checks cleared so the threats of legal action against the insurance company could indeed be the family's last. Bobby told me Terry'd be alright with this. Love you and we'll see you Saturday." Tynie intends.

Telling her "Love you two" TreMarion hangs up. T and Sasha are called after that, T claiming "Sasha and I didn't say anything because of how far we had to have Tynie and Terry go today. She and I wanted to get that situated before we brought it up." "You've been impressive today, T. I want you knowing that." TreMarion brags. "We love you Daddy." Sasha adds from the background, getting love sent in return. With that, the call's ended by TreMarion.

Terry gets called by TreMarion again, only to be advised of the things that were "forgotten" in the most recent conversation. "The little shit!" Terry laughs. "Yeah, but we love you man. Once we get through the wedding, T and Sasha have their honeymoon, and we get those separate trusts set up: you are effectively DONE threatening any kind of legal action on behalf of the family. Tynie told me she's done with that too, as soon as those checks are covered in the way we settled on." TreMarion intercedes. "Love you too. See you then." Terry approves, hanging up.

TreMarion's last communication for a while starts with a message to Sasha and Tynie "Terry asked me to send this. Once we get through the wedding, Sasha and T have their honeymoon, and we get those trusts set up: he's no longer threatening any sort of legal action for the family. He's doing that on my behest, as I claimed you all wanted that too. Tynie, I also claimed the same on your name. Love you." Tynie sees that first, replying "Daddy, thank you. Please try to relax the rest of today. Love you." Sasha's reply "I'm with Tynie on this one. Love you." Graciously accepting that, TreMarion sends love and lays his phone down.

"Babe, I love ya. Daddy beat ya to it." Tynie eludes. "Love you too. I'm glad it's settled." Bobby replies, feeling her wrap an arm around his waist. "You're not the only one who's glad about that, honey." Tynie promises. Resting together in that pose, Tynie slithers closer to Bobby, going in for a kiss. The day's rage, tension, and for Tynie: moments of fear, are wiped out by this affection. Bobby sees to that, aware that his wife has had one hell of a rollercoaster of tension today. Nestling her head on his chest after the kiss is ended, Tynie mutters "Thank you babe, for everything." "No problem beautiful." Bobby assures.

T and Sasha wind up relaxing in their house similarly to Tynie and Bobby, without them even knowing it. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. catch the mellow tone of the air in that room, finally enjoying it for themselves. As for Terry and TreMarion, they've elected to kick back too, especially given how this week has been so far.

True to her promise, as soon as Bobby looks relaxed, Tynie relieves the kiss and says "I'll be back honey." Splaying out on his back, Bobby watches her leave the room, heading to make them margaritas, again dodging piles of shattered glass. While she's away, he calls Terry, instituting "I'm making a decision on Tynie's name too. We're not honoring what we said to T these past couple days. I learned why he's been the way he's been. He's scared of not being perfect for Sasha and the babies, as in literally. He's acted that way to try and hide his fear, but I think I got through to him. I think the decisions we made this week have been wrong, now that I know the real reason for T's behavior. Tynie said she doesn't want the twins to have to hear about why we treated T any differently than we did everyone else, and I'm with her on that. Honestly man, it's beyond time for this family to be, as Tynie put it, back to the way we were before the damn war."

"I had no idea." Terry gasps. "Yeah man, T told me himself." Bobby vouches. Taking some time to think over what Bobby just told him, Terry decides "Ya know what? Tynie's not mistaken on what she said, and neither are you. I know how to handle it from here. Thank you for bringing that to my attention." "No sweat man." Bobby insures, hearing Terry end the call.

Making a call to Sasha, Terry requests "Put T on the phone." Handing her phone over, Sasha sits back as T's told of Tynie and Bobby's decision. "I'm taking that one step further, too. I'm re-instating Sasha's original will as soon as I find where I saved it. Bobby and Tynie are right on this man, the way we handled that entire circumstance was mistaken. I know you didn't want to worry us with your concerns, but family backs family man. My re-instating Sasha's will stands as my final act as an attorney. I'm also letting TreMarion know about Tynie and Bobby's decision, as I'm pretty sure he's with them on that." Terry plots. "We do that after the wedding man, trust me." T offers, getting that readily accepted. "Love you." T and Terry say at the same time, hanging up. "Well, that was intriguing." T mutters. Handing Sasha the phone, T expounds on he and Terry's discussion. "Babe, they're right. It's better for us to occasionally seek out advice than to put the twins in that situation." Sasha considers, reaching to charge her phone.

Terry calls TreMarion, restating Tynie and Bobby's decision, alongside his latest one. "You were right when you claimed that, man. Tynie and Bobby made one hell of a case. Like T said, we deal with that after the wedding." TreMarion appraises. "Yeah, they did. Thanks man. Love ya and See you Saturday." Terry concludes, TreMarion hanging up first.

Terry then texts Bobby "They agreed with you. After the wedding I have a first-copy will to re-instate: Sasha's. Please tell me you know why I'm doing that." "As your last act as an attorney, and aside from that, yes." Bobby replies. "We handle that after the wedding and the honeymoon, by T's insistence. Love you." Terry fires back, ending the conversation. One more time, everyone's phones are on the charger, Tynie returning to the master bedroom.

Margaritas in hand, she makes it to the end of the bed before Bobby speaks. "Remember how you worried about the twins hearing that we as a family treat T differently than everyone else?" Bobby poses, getting his wife to nod. "Yeah, well that's no longer the case." Bobby states, then explaining why. "I didn't mean to be the mama bear again, honey. I just let out what has been bugging me." Tynie regrets. "You did no wrong sweetheart. If anything, you actually helped the family more than you know right now." Bobby amends.

Serving his margarita, Tynie realizes "I can actually see that being the case." Sitting down together, the couple goes silent long enough to have the margaritas. Afterwards, Bobby wraps his arm around Tynie's waist as she recalls "I believe Terry saved a copy of Sasha's original will to one of my laptops. All he's going to have to do in order to re-instate her original will is destroy the copy of the current will Sasha has, print off a copy of her original and sign it. We definitely deal with that after the wedding." "Sounds like a plan." Bobby agrees, feeling his wife lean into him. Taking her glass, the two get settled aside, Bobby again holding Tynie close.

"We're going to have so much to do after the wedding." Tynie mopes. "No worries beautiful, we'll cover all of it over time." Bobby soothes. "Damn that sounds good!" Tynie gloats, nestling her head on his chest.

T's confused by the most recent turn of events in the family, talking them over with Sasha. "It's easy babe. Tynie's never wanted the babies around a high-tension situation. Nor has she wanted anything unequal. When you talked to Bobby earlier, they learned the truth, as I did. You didn't know how to broach the topic before, and I understand that. Tynie and Bobby likely discussed it, as we are, and came up with that idea. As for Daddy being with them on it, I imagine it's because he was starting to think the same thing. Terry's decision about my will is the right one too, really. After what Terry and Tynie went through with the insurance people today, I bet they realized that any sort of discrepancy in terms of family equality was wrong. Please tell me you know what I mean by that." Sasha presumes.

Letting that all sink in, T discovers "That makes a lot of sense. I just hope we can cover all that over time, instead of all at once." "Babe, you likely read Terry's plan on that one!" Sasha laughs, going in for a quick kiss. Soon as the kiss is over, Sasha checks on the babies, seemingly just in time. She and T go about caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. before Sasha plans "Babe, you deserve a massage. Especially after how protective you've been today."

Laying the babies back into their beds, T and Sasha go for the master bed, him halting "I won't take a massage before I give you one. That's not being a gentleman. Babe, although things have changed again, I'm still trying to make up for how I've treated you."

Conceding without a word, Sasha lays out, soon getting rubbed down. T receives his massage after Sasha, the two kicking back as the day drags on. TreMarion decides to have a drink, celebrating "Tynie and Bobby, you opened my eyes. T, you've shown yourself as a good man for Sasha. Thank God the family war is officially over!" Unknown to him at the moment, Terry does the same thing, pretty much toasting the situation in the same words.

For the first time today, everyone's phones remain dead silent while charging. Bryan has no clue as to the events that have occurred in Terry's life, all that Bryan knows is he's a VIP to a pending retirement party.

At his house, Bryan does a couple of things: prepares for Monday's court date, and makes a call to his insurance agent. Remarkably, Bryan receives immediate service, and a relatively quickly-cut claim check. Not debating it, Bryan silently decides to handle that tomorrow, giving himself the rest of today to relax.

What Bryan also doesn't know is, Tynie and Bobby's family have essentially followed his lead on that. One household at a time, everyone who didn't do so earlier gets cleaned up after having relaxed for a bit.

Checking the time before getting dressed again, Tynie realizes she's a couple hours away from having to take a diabetic pill. Before she can scowl about that, Bobby drapes her in his arms, whispering "I love you regardless." Leaning against him, Tynie returns "I love you too. No matter what." Staying in that pose for a while, the couple separates to get dressed, Tynie then being lead out of the master bedroom. For the first time she fully sees what the storm did to the house, the first thing that catches her eye is the numerous piles of shattered glass showered over the kitchen floor. "My kitchen.." Tynie whimpers. Stopping on a dime, Bobby spins before her, soothingly wrapping his arms about her waist.

Shaking her head in his chest, Tynie growls a frustrated breath. "I know beautiful. Come with me." Bobby insists. Following him, Tynie finds herself lead back in the direction of the master bedroom. Not wanting to speak as the frustration from seeing that damage and how close she came to having glass shards in her feet twice already today are still at the forefront of her mind, Tynie keeps her husband close. Once they arrive in that part of the house, Bobby grabs their phone and her pills, Tynie basically standing frozen at his side.

Pocketing what they'd come in there for, Tynie regains some composure as she guides them back to the living room. "What's on your mind, honey?" Bobby wonders. "I'm glad that nobody got hurt, upset by the amount of destruction to our homes, angry about how far Terry and I had to go AGAIN, and at the same time: feeling like I've yet to fully and genuinely honor you for how I've been protected." Tynie registers. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Bobby resolves "I know you're upset about those things honey, but we have them covered. I'm supposed to protect you." "That may be, but you still deserve honored for it. I'm not taking anything you do for me for granted. Not now or ever.." Tynie swears, her voice wavering at the end.

"Ohh honey.." Bobby sighs, again holding her close. "I'm so sorry baby. I've broken my very first promise to you so many times. It's not right. I've become so weak in so many ways, Bobby. I'm trying so hard to be stronger in those ways too. You deserve that. I can't say it enough, I'm so sorry.." Tynie apologizes, with a scared squeal in her voice towards the end. "Our lives and our love have evolved since that very first promise, honey. You didn't see these changes coming when you made that promise, either. You don't need to apologize for a thing. I'd rather have you relaxed and happy, than have you worrying all the time about being stronger or perfect, or any of that. Please believe me." Bobby relates.

Lifting her head from his chest like a shot, Tynie asks "You're serious?!" "Absolutely." Bobby certifies. Repeatedly peck kissing his lips, Tynie oaths "All I can give you on that is my best. I love you so much!" After the tenth peck kiss, Bobby goes for broke, turning those short kisses into a long and wild one. Squealing into his mouth, Tynie clings to Bobby for a different reason: his affection made her knees weak.

Standing as they were before that last kiss, Bobby discovers "You've been terrified by more than just the storms! You didn't tell me until now because of all that's happened this week. You wanted to, though. Honey, I'll do whatever it takes to show you I meant what I said." "Love, I'd rather we try to enjoy the rest of this week. Lord knows hosting a wedding Saturday's going to be REAL interesting after the storms that hit today." Tynie overrides.

Looking over her shoulder, Bobby sees Tynie's right, and then offers "We relax for now, honey. Everything else can wait." Reverently looking into his eyes, Tynie dares "Lead the way then love." Bobby does, the two soon finding themselves side-by-side on the couch.

Sasha has the twins watched, as T calls TreMarion with a question "After the week we've all had, today's storms, the damage, and the shit Terry and Tynie had to go through with the insurers, what would you do about me and Sasha's wedding?" "Ooh, that's a good one." TreMarion replies, thinking it over. "Tynie's really looked forward to hosting our wedding, but I don't know if we can get the storm damages fixed by then. I mean not without breaching Terry's retirement again." T worries. "Son, here's what you do. You call them and tell one of them exactly what you just told me. When you get done with that, you let me and Terry know." TreMarion instructs. "Will do, Dad.. Oops!" T blurts. "It's ok son, relax. Go ahead and go back to calling me that." TreMarion laughs, stunning T. "Sure thing.." T gulps, the two then sharing love. After that, T calls Tynie, getting Bobby instead.

"I was just about to call you!" Bobby laughs, learning of T's concerns mere seconds later. "Listen man, we can always move the wedding to next week. I know Tynie's worried about the babies having stability, but after the week we've had, especially with the storms today: I think it's best. That way, nobody's feeling rushed to get the damages cleaned up and fixed, with no one worrying about making Terry come out of retirement again. We'll still host the wedding, I assure you of that." Bobby offers.

"T, dude, Bobby means it!" Tynie vouches from the background. "Dear, I'd listen to Bobby's offer if I were you." Sasha advises, also from the background. "Alright man." T agrees, breathing a relieved sigh. "We love you guys." Bobby swears, hearing Sasha repeat it before they hang up. Keeping his word to TreMarion, T sends that update to both TreMarion and Terry, receiving from both "Works with us. Love you."

Pocketing their phone again, Bobby gets leapt at by a very happy Tynie. "You were brilliant!" She brags, inundating his cheeks with kisses. "All I did was speak the truth." Bobby laughs. Settling down at his hip, Tynie leans her head on the outside of his shoulder, breathing her own relieved sigh. "Thank you honey. Seriously, you've been so wonderful, protective, and sweet. Even when you opened my eyes a bit ago, you were so gentle about it." Tynie gratifies. "Anytime sweetheart." Bobby whispers, gazing down on her. "No babe. Don't hurt my honey like that." Tynie playfully-toned chides, altering her position so Bobby can look down on her without contorting his neck. "I'm using that one sometime." Bobby jests. Watching her smile flitter and fade, Bobby resounds "You've been amazing, and not just today. After everything we've gone through this week, too. Don't say otherwise, or even think it. You don't need to do that to my honey. I already know the same is true for me because…" "We're equals." Tynie finishes, replacing her wavering smile with a proud one.

Sitting back, Bobby asks "Comfy babe?" "Not until you really are." Tynie teases, getting off his lap. Overtaking the couch together, the couple goes silent for a while. Sasha soon surprises them, texting "Don't try to cook or order dinner. I can't stop T from doing this.." Retrieving their phone from Bobby's pocket, Tynie replies "Yeah, but he ain't doing it all the time." Showing T Tynie's answer, Sasha sends "Yeah he figured you'd say that, love you!" Bobby saw the entire conversation, even when his wife sent love back and stashed their phone on her.

"Dear blessed sweet Jesus on a stick! T's ordered us all dinner as a mass-peace offering!" Tynie shrieks, realizing why Sasha couldn't stop her fiancée. Laughing momentarily, Bobby soothes "Like you told Sasha, T isn't doing this all the time." "No worries. Relax." Bobby chants through his breath into his wife's ear, sensing what just crossed her mind. Meditating on his deep-yet-soft tone, Tynie shimmies in Bobby's embrace, then sighs "Yes love." Half an hour of silence is ended by a knock on the door, Bobby releasing Tynie from his hold to answer it. Bringing in what was just delivered, he gets quite a breeze as Tynie goes around locking up. Splaying that all to the coffee table, Bobby sits back as she gets them something to drink. Joining him, Tynie sees the meal and restates "Dear blessed sweet Jesus on a stick!" Bobby laughs, and then calls T, when T answers, Bobby dares his wife "Repeat yourself." Tynie does, getting T to laugh like a maniac. "Just how did I know she'd react like that?" Sasha snarks. "Because you know her dear." T giggles.

"Listen guys, there's a change in plans. We're having the game night BEFORE the wedding. I say that because we all need to regroup and have fun together. Bobby was right; we will move the wedding to next Saturday. We're not having the retirement party until Bobby or I one gets word that all of Bryan's legal shit is covered. Anything non-urgent that comes up between now and you two having a honeymoon beyond that… waits." Tynie plots.

"Fair enough sis. Love you. Enjoy your night." T and Sasha say together, getting Tynie to say it back to them before the call's mutually ended. Sending that word to Terry and TreMarion, Sasha adds "You should have heard Tynie's reaction to T's ordering their dinner. It was HILARIOUS!" "Knowing her, I believe that." Terry and TreMarion reply, noting the rest. One last text in the conversation sent, one of love, and everyone again lays their phone down. As they start to eat, Bobby gleams "By the way beautiful, that was amazing."

When Terry and TreMarion receive their already-ordered dinners, they too are stunned. Securing the house after bringing that all in, Terry reacts "Holy Christ on a cracker!" TreMarion's response "Jeez! Was T trying to feed the entire Marine Corps?!" Before they eat, TreMarion calls Sasha, concerning "T just went broke doing this, I know it. We have to change some things to make sure T too has a means to live on." "Daddy, we handle that after the honeymoon. Remember what Tynie advised. She was right, too. Relax Daddy, T won't go without." Sasha recalls. "Sure thing sweetie. Love you guys. Have a good night." TreMarion consents. "Love you too Daddy." Sasha swears, hanging up.

As a bit of a laugh for the family, Terry sends everyone his reaction to what T had ordered. "Terry, that one has just been stolen! It's EPIC!" Tynie cheers. "How did I know you'd say that?" Terry replies. "Umm, because you know Tynie." T and TreMarion inject. Sending love one more time, everyone stops the conversation to sit back and have their meals. Giggling as she finished, Tynie manages to say "Yeah, I've totally rubbed off on Terry." "I saw that." Bobby chuckles, having also stopped eating.

"I got this." Tynie offers. "No baby. Until we get that mess cleared, I'd rather it be me. I don't want you hurt." Bobby refuses. "Be careful then." Tynie worries. Watching his every move after that, Tynie notices Bobby had sneakers on, where she'd been barefoot. Checking her feet for glass shards, Tynie diverts her eyes as the leftovers got put away. Returning to his wife's side, Bobby announces "We'll have that mess taken care of later. Most likely tomorrow." "Yes love, now come here…" Tynie agrees, reaching out for him. Taking her hands, Bobby gets tugged onto the couch, only to be held extra close.

"It's just you and me tonight." Bobby refers, wrapping her in just as strong a hold. Catching what went across Tynie's mind before she could say anything, Bobby decrees "The family's back, as in back before that damn war." "Thank you God!" Tynie celebrates.

Realizing they'd yet to have their drinks, Tynie relents an arm to correct that, serving Bobby before herself. Smiling as they had those, the couple at last relaxes more fully than they have all damn week. Popping her evening diabetic pill, Tynie's grateful to be having a soda right now. Aware she still hates having to take those, Bobby keeps quiet. "I don't like it, but I'm getting' used to it." Tynie murmurs, closing that bottle.

Taking her hands again, Bobby kisses the back of the left first, saying "I know baby. I love you." Sneaking her pill bottle into his pocket, he sees Tynie smile again as she lays out over his lap. "Very nice.." Bobby elates, liking how she did that. "We kick back for a while, watch movies, and then take the rest of the night as the mood strikes." Tynie assumes. "You mind reader." Bobby teases, smiling from ear-to-ear. Settling on the couch again, she lays towards the back on her side, waiting for Bobby. "Honey.." He worries. "Hey now, you've been so protective of me lately, I'm just trying' to honor you. Now come here." Tynie insists. Sliding onto the couch as she'd asked, Bobby hears the phone go off. This time, it's Terry saying he's having all the busted windows in the family boarded over, having that done inside a couple hours, claiming that's a residential security matter for the family.

"After this man, you relax. You're just now fully retiring from being our attorney." Bobby requires, only to learn Terry's intention "only in ABSOLUTE EMERGENCIES will I do stuff like this." "You ain't going to win dear. Terry and I have that deal. We only leap out of retirement in urgent situations. Well, the deal expires when our law licenses' lapse.. At the end of this year!" Tynie warns, hoping Terry caught the tail end of the statement. "Little Shit drives a hard bargain, but she does in fact have a deal." Terry implies. Wishing Terry love and a good night after hearing that, Bobby hangs up.

Pulling her husband closer, Tynie reaches for the phone, and stashes it on her. Returning her hands to his waist, Tynie starts petting Bobby's abdomen slowly.

"My brave, strong, sexy husband deserves honored." Tynie fawns under her breath, keeping her hands moving across Bobby's chest and stomach. Loving the way it feels, Bobby doesn't contest her, smiling as his wife kept that up. Trailing her hands all the way up to his shoulders, Tynie struggles for a moment, then slides up to tussle Bobby's hair.

"I have the most brilliant, amazing, wonderful, romantic man in my arms right now. I'm in heaven.." Tynie swoons. Blushing, Bobby tries to turn around in her embrace, dismembering the hold until his arms are around his wife.

"I'm glad to make you feel that way, babe. You're everything to me, the only one I will ever love. I cherish you, worship being yours. I will always protect you; give you the best of me. We've been through so much, and to hear you speak about me the way you just did, it… you have no idea how good it made me feel." Bobby confesses. "You needed to hear that! Oh Bobby, I could have sworn you knew! Oh sweetheart, I love you, please forgive me." Tynie pleads. Aside from their conversation, the couple hears staple guns and hammers going off, Bobby already knowing why. "You don't need forgiven, baby. If anyone should be sorry, it's me." Bobby relents.

"Hey now, you said it yourself. We've been through quite a bit, and to hear that was important to you. Lord knows I'd love to hear something like that too. You have made me smile, yeah, it's just.." Tynie starts. "A big part of you is scared, no, terrified. Listen gorgeous, you are my world! You've done so much to better my life, save my heart, and give me love. You are eternally my Queen. I just hope you can forgive an idiotic move made by your King." Bobby desires. Kissing him passionately, Tynie delays a spoken answer, hoping the affection speaks for her. When they break it off, Tynie snarks "Did that answer your question?" "Yeah." Bobby vows, tucking her hair behind her ears. As that much is said, the hammering and staple guns going off stops, Bobby requesting "Love, you stay here. I've got to check on one more thing." Releasing him from her grasp, Tynie watches Bobby go to check out the kitchen and deck area, where the most windows had been shattered by the storms. She reaches to start the entertainment center, only to discover it won't turn on.

"Fuck it, I'll just have this damn thing upgraded. Hubby deserves the redefinition of top-of the line anyway." Tynie decides, tossing the remote down. "Excuse me? Who deserves that?" Bobby questions, having heard his wife.

"We both do, but that entertainment center was yours." Tynie answers. Approaching her after seeing how well the windows were boarded over, Bobby doesn't say anything until she's in his arms. Softly refuting her last notion, Bobby explains that only the clothes, jewelry, vintage convertibles, and Harleys are meant to be his-and-hers now that the items in the music room have been cordoned off to be shared by the twins later in their life. "You wonderful man!" Tynie brags, bear hugging Bobby. Feeling her consistently tighten the hug, Bobby replies "Anytime honey."

In each of their homes, the family gets the same news Tynie and Bobby got from Terry, even the word about "letting law licenses permanently lapse come the end of the year." "She did that on purpose ya know. She's always strived to keep things equal, and with that she finalized it. In a sense." Sasha guesses. "I didn't even think of that!" TreMarion blurts. "I didn't either. Well, you guys enjoy your weekend then, since the wedding's been moved. I don't rightly blame Tynie and Bobby for that either, because of what happened today. I'll see about arranging the game night for two days after we get everything cleaned up and fixed. I'm doing that to help the family, as a member, but not as the attorney. God, that sounds so weird." Terry depicts. "Yeah, you'll get used to it." TreMarion and Sasha agree. Sharing love, the entire conversation's ended. Every house in Tynie and Bobby's family has the shattered windows boarded and staple gunned over an hour and a half later, the others going about their night true to the norms.

Tynie and Bobby hold each other close on that couch, her resting a cheek to his chest, him toying with her hair. "You're worried. You feel horrible about thinking I knew what you said. I do know that babe, it's just sometimes.." Bobby starts. "You love to hear it, it helps you push back those insecurities that bother you. You don't really tell me about those, because you want to come off as strong, tough, and confident. Babe, I need to hear that kind of thing sometimes too, for the same reason. It's ok, really." Tynie finishes, stunning Bobby.

"Allow me to explain love; you didn't know how to tell me that. You wanted things to tame out with the family before even discussing it. I respect that, totally. Babe, there is absolutely nothing wrong with saying those things to each other. Hell, it's just another way for me to hit on you. Can't have enough of those!" Tynie ascertains. "Right back at ya, love!" Bobby concurs.

Looking up, Tynie wonders "Sauna or Jacuzzi time, or do you want to make love first?" "Come with me and find out." Bobby dares. Holding his hand, Tynie gets told everything Bobby did today before and after the storms originally hit. "You've worked like a dog." She worries. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby returns "All in the name of keeping you safe." "Bobby.." Tynie sighs, astonished.

Reaching the Jacuzzi, Tynie sets everything up to the max, and then ushers Bobby in first. His jaw drops, Tynie joining Bobby in the Jacuzzi as she responds "You've done more than enough for me today baby. Now's my turn to do for you." Smiling as she sat back, Bobby feels his wife inch closer, and then rests her head on his shoulder. "Relax my hero. Lord knows you've earned it." Tynie refers. "I don't relax until you are too." Bobby recalls, altering how she said that earlier. Kicking back, neither says a thing, as for once in this entire week: the house falls entirely silent.

Side by side in the Jacuzzi, Tynie moans "Ohh damn this feels good!" Smiling triumphantly, Bobby teases "I'll make you moan better than that later." Gazing into his eyes, Tynie responds "Yeah, and I will with you too." Sitting back, already aware the family's fine, they relax for a while. Getting out side by side, Tynie shuts down the Jacuzzi before they dress again, Bobby standing in wait of his wife. "We hit the sauna tomorrow." Bobby promises, giving her a lusty smile. With her arm around his waist, Tynie checks her husband out, licking her lips. Bobby blushes, catching that, then eyes her over.

Sleekly spinning before him, Tynie teases "Come with me baby.." Deliberately keeping a gap between them, Tynie struts all the way to the edge of their bed. Hurrying to empty his pockets, Bobby hastily charges their phone, then leans back in wait of his wife's next move. Tynie slides behind him, taking off that outfit, then her own, before requesting "Lay on your back."

Obliging her, Bobby's laid out on his back as Tynie prowls every inch of his body. Stopping just above his cock, she kisses every inch, hickeying in several places. "Ohh damn!" Bobby moans. Pulling her lips away, Tynie hovers him, lining up her center with Bobby's throbbing erection. Setting her hips just outside his, she slides him all the way in, taking her time. Feeling him fill her in a bit of a flash, Tynie groans "Damn baby…" Grinding and rocking on him slowly, Tynie stares into Bobby's eyes, seeing love in them. Contorting herself a bit, she goes for a deep kiss, Bobby then taking over. Pawing all over Tynie's back, Bobby occasionally claws, thumping her pussy with all he has. As the kiss ends and she sits up more, Tynie shrieks "Yes! Oh God! Yes! Right like that baby!" Moaning as he kept on, Tynie's breasts jiggle, Bobby actually getting fiercer with his thrusts. "I've needed this all day.." Tynie wails.

"You're not alone." Bobby grunts, feeling her tighten around his member. Bringing her to the brinks of orgasm, Bobby slows down, Tynie taking that as a dare to blow his mind. Wildly gyrating and jumping on his dick, she hears Bobby moan and howl. Raking her hands all over his chest and stomach when she can't hold back the orgasm any more, Tynie screams "Bobby I love you!"

Moving his hands away from her back, Tynie's breasts get toyed with, as Bobby pets down her front. His hands near her clit, Tynie allowing it while she keeps grinding and rocking on him. Pulsing inside her, Bobby tells of his impending orgasm, Tynie feeling him fiercely flicking her clit. "Ohh baby, yeahhh.." Tynie groans, loving the feel of what he's doing. Thrusting in time with his wife, Bobby brings Tynie ever closer to another orgasm, one he intends to share with her. "I'm so close.." Tynie whimpers. "Me too baby…" Bobby howls, working her clit over wilder.

Tynie's mouth forms a large "O" as she grunts short breaths. "Yeahhhh…" Bobby growls, loving that display. Tynie glares into Bobby's, as they get ever closer to a mutual climax. Sweaty and in dire need of release, she starts riding him more fiercely. His thrusts match her pace, his need to come being just as bad as hers. Grabbing his hands away from her clit, Tynie holds them, using that as a different leverage to fuck Bobby. "Damn baby!" Bobby moans.

Panting, Tynie grunts and tries to bite back her orgasm. Flexing his endowment inside her, Bobby causes his wife to lose that battle. Bellowing his name as loud as she can, Tynie feels him bust a nut inside her. Screaming her name, Bobby feels his wife fall onto him, spent and totally elated. Spurting come still, Bobby gets his hands free, petting down her back, praying his clawmarks don't make Tynie bleed. "That was exquisite." Tynie sighs. "You were magnificent." Bobby replies, holding her close. When Tynie's eyes close, Bobby sees no blood on his palms, which were temporarily pulled away from her. Slowly feeling him slump out of her, Tynie softly brags "You gave me another fantasy baby."

"We gave each other another fantasy." Bobby gleams. Nearly breathless, Tynie smiles, enjoying being in Bobby's arms after having made wild love. Looking down on her with a proud smile, Bobby sees his wife start to again fall asleep. "Thank you baby.." Bobby whispers. "Thank you too sexy." Tynie murmurs. Seeing her look so happy and at peace, Bobby smiles broader, then delicately guides his wife to the bed beside him. Reaching out for her man, Tynie feels him roll into her invited embrace, resting his head on her chest. "That's right gorgeous, you get comfy." Tynie mentions in her light slumber. Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby contests "We get comfortable, dear. Not just me." Smiling together, they fall into full-blown slumber just as Tynie started: happy and at peace.

TreMarion sets his house up the way it was before the storms, with everything electronic being plugged back in. Terry makes sure the insurance checks are in a secure location, then checks on Bryan before going about closing out his day as well. Soon after all that's done, both Terry and TreMarion head for bed, feeling relieved by the turnout of the day in regards to the family.

Bryan's alright, and come Monday: will be legally freed of Candi. As for T and Sasha, they have the twins down for the night, totally understanding why their wedding got moved. T's also happier than he's been in weeks: the way things came about with the family today truly surprising him. Again unknowingly following Tynie and Bobby's lead, T and Sasha close out the day making love. When they too fall asleep, Sasha mutters "Baby, thank you for protecting us today. Please tell me I don't have to get ready to lose you so soon. You said you'd guard us with your life, and losing you really scares me."

"Sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you. I said that to tell you that no matter what, you and the babies are safe. You don't have to ready to lose me so soon. I love you and I'm sorry I frightened you." T clarifies. "I love you too, T. I forgive you." Sasha whispers, keeping him close. As he starts to sleep, T whispers a vow of his dedication to Sasha and the babies, one that makes her smile. "I am going to make up for scaring you, I swear it." T oaths, gently kissing Sasha's lips.

As the night goes on, everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family sleeps in a new peace, one that was actually afforded in the start by T's actions this morning. Terry gets to fully retire by Tynie's standards, which has him both confused and happy. She doesn't know her "hard bargain" confused Terry yet, but he knows she means the best for him. Bryan will meet them all soon enough, and have new people in his life when he needs it most. TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all noticed by T's actions this morning that T still has the regards to step up when they need it. In ways nobody saw coming at the start of this week, they all came together. Another thing nobody realized would come down after how this week's been turned out being the right situation for the twins and the family as a whole, and that was:

T's equality with the family being fully re-instated.


	151. Ch 151

Title: Newest Resolutions

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Virtually everyone in the family slept in a bit the next day, with Sasha and the twins being the only exclusions. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. got fed, burped, and changed, Sasha calls Tynie. Hearing their phone go off, she practically stunt jumps over Bobby to answer it, worrying the second Tynie hears tears in Sasha's voice "Sis, what's wrong?" "T said something last night that scares me still, sis. He said he'd protect us with his life, and I don't want to lose him before I marry him." Sasha cries.

"Ohh sis, it's ok. Bobby's told me the same thing. T didn't mean to scare you like that, seriously. The way T meant it was: He's devoted to you and the twins, and he won't let a damn thing hurt you if he can help it. Sis, he meant that as a way of telling you he loves you. T really didn't mean to make you cry. Trust me hon, that was a vow of dedication, that's it. He wanted you knowing that you NEVER have to fight for yourself again, unless of course it's a bitch trying to start shit. T won't hit a woman, and I know that from first-hand experience. Remember the training for self-defense we had, yeah. THAT experience." Tynie decodes.

"You sound so certain." Sasha whimpers. "That's because I AM certain. Sis, he really meant it as a way to show love, not hurt you." Tynie swears. "I woke you with this though." Sasha complains. "Sis, listen to me. I'd rather me and Bobby get woke up for shit like this than have you think for a second that you guys can't come to us." Tynie rejects. "I still feel bad about the wedding being moved, too." Sasha admits.

"Yeah, that was Bobby's call. He made that decision because of all the glass shards in my kitchen. He didn't want us risking getting hurt while having the babies in their little kanga packs. He did that to show you guys something too, that being even in the littlest shit, the babies are protected just as much as you are. Just as much as I am, honestly, because Bobby'd go to the ends of existence to keep me safe, just like T would for you. Speaking of T, Bobby and I want him to stand down on buying us stuff. The man's covered plenty in that department as it is. Oh and that covers you too, sis." Tynie explains.

"Yeah, I should have seen THAT coming!" Sasha giggles, taking the rest of Tynie's answer in. "Love you sis, and thanks." Sasha honors. "Hey, anytime. Love you too." Tynie returns, hanging up. Setting their phone back to the charger, Tynie notices Bobby sitting up beside her with a proud smile on his lips. "I take it." Tynie starts. "Yeah, I heard everything. You were so good with that." Bobby praises, going in for the first kiss of the day.

Back in their house, Sasha looks T over, affirming with tears in her voice "You have no idea how lucky I feel to be yours." Stirring awake, T wonders "Baby, you alright?" Telling him everything she's done so far in the day, Sasha adds "Tynie hopes she didn't step on your toes by saying what she did."

"Honey, listen. It's great that you wanted to let me sleep. I'm happy that you trusted their word about getting advice. Sweetheart, next time I say something that makes you cry: tell me. Let me be the one to explain. Let me fix it if I hurt you. It won't bother me to be woke up if you need me. Tynie wasn't wrong, and she didn't step on any toes, but sugar, please remember: I'm here. You can always come straight to me." T responds. "Yes honey. I'll remember that." Sasha promises, then feeling T wipe away her tear streaks.

"Ohh honey, I really hurt you. I didn't mean it." T whispers. "Hey, it's alright. Tynie did that for another reason. She said she'd rather us remember they will occasionally give us advice as opposed to you and I thinking we can't come to them." Sasha reminds.

"Honey, please relax. I know you're thinking I'm about to do too much, but until those glass shards are cleaned up I'd rather it be me going around the house." T instructs. "I only ask that you be careful." Sasha replies. Promising he will, T ducks away to make them something to eat. Delivering it, T and Sasha eat in a bit of quiet as the twins had fallen back asleep. True to his word, T goes around cleaning from their meal as soon as it's over.

TreMarion's awake, checking around town for a company who specializes in post-storm damage cleanup. Finding one that can get everyone's house taken care of today, he lists off the order in which the houses are to be handled. Texting the family in the exact order he gave the company, TreMarion also says "Consider this family backing family. I will not accept repayment." "Ok Daddy. Love you." Sasha and Tynie reply, with Terry sending back "Fair enough man."

Tynie sent that while still kissing Bobby, whom notices her putting the phone down only after the kiss starts to be separated from. "Yeah, don't ask me how I did that!" Tynie laughs. Smiling with her, Bobby retorts "I won't." TreMarion's surprised when the company owner calls him back saying the ordered post-storm cleanup for the family was supposed to be part of a new special. Retroactively making the order a part of that special while TreMarion is on hold, the owner says "Sir, you will only be billed for two of these residences, the other two will be free. It's a part of our new special." "In that case." TreMarion starts, picking Tynie's and Sasha's as the properties to be "billed for" leaving his and Terry's to fall under the "special."

Swearing he just made that happen, the owner informs "I will personally deliver your bill when my staff returns from the work orders, sir. It's one of the two least things I can do. I will have to fire one of my staffers, though. This isn't the first time today that I've had to make this call." "But it will be the last by the sound of it. Frankly I don't rightly blame you." TreMarion interrupts, accepting the other cited new terms.

With that the arrangements are sealed, TreMarion texting everyone approximate times for their houses to be cleaned up by that company. After that, everyone in the family saves the texts, TreMarion going about his morning regimen. Checking the last text they got again, Bobby gets his wife a bottled water and her morning diabetic pill.

Relating her ideas for the family's game night, Tynie wonders "Bryan's all alone now. I'm curious if Terry vouches for him and promises the babies won't be too close to Bryan until Sasha knows him better, ya think Sasha'd be OK with Bryan being' a part of game night?" Taking her pill, Tynie sips the water as Bobby attaches "That's actually a damn good question." Squeaking a breath, Tynie cites "Hand me the phone babe. I'll look into that. All I need you to do is put my pills away." Smiling as he complied, Bobby also closes the bottled water.

Calling Terry, Tynie restates her inquiry. "He'd feel like he's imposing." Terry worries. "In that case dude, how fast can you get Bryan in on this call?" Tynie asks. "Right now." Terry promises, calling Bryan. When both men are on the line, Tynie explains her reasons for asking Terry to vouch for Bryan. "Dude, no offense, but Sasha's been through a lot as we all have been. She's really protective of the twins, but these days that's a damn good thing. Since the game night is due to happen in my living room, this is how I think it should roll out.." Tynie explores, detailing her idea further.

"That way the retirement party isn't the only time I stand to be around the babies. After the night closes, I can simply crash on a couch away from the babies to give Sasha more security in me being in the same area as them." Bryan realizes.

"Umm dude, nobody crashes on a couch in my house. We have guest rooms, and I can very easily make one of them for two guys to share. It may be awkward, but I refuse to allow a guest in my house to feel relegated to a damn couch." Tynie objects. "Bobby's with her on that too, man. Believe me." Terry warns.

"Terry, tell me something. Is she ALWAYS this firm with how guests are treated in her house?!" Bryan asks. "She is. Dude, she's heavy on equality and respect. She said that to show you that, hoping you'd ask what you did." Terry certifies. "Bryan, Terry isn't lying on my name, or Bobby's." Tynie infers. "Terry can vouch for me to your family, but there's a catch. I will be bringing drinks." Bryan offers. "Dude, now that's my kind of catch!" Tynie cheers. Terry laughs "I knew she'd say that." "Bryan, here's the deal.." Tynie initiates, advising Bryan to give Terry consent for the family to have Bryan's number.

"I'm doing this so Terry can distribute that information LATER. I now have to discuss with Bobby which guest room I'm converting for two guys to sleep in." Tynie concretes. "Yeah, that's what you think!" Terry taunts. "Love ya Terry. Bryan, hope to see ya in a couple days. Oh and Terry, I now owe ya another six pack of beers." Tynie concludes. "I'll say it again: that's what you think! Love you too kid." Terry giggles, hanging up.

Bobby'd bitten his lower lip, trying to stifle his laughs until she was off the phone, releasing them the moment the phone's back on the charger. "What? All I did was show I still can get shit done!" Tynie chuckles. Approaching her, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie's neck, promising "I never doubted you on that for a second." Terry now has the daunting task of vouching for Bryan to Sasha, calling her. Explaining his most recent conversation with Tynie, Terry takes a nervous breath. "So Bryan's in with you. He's a retired federal judge, a real sweetie, and he SWEARS nothing will happen to the twins?" Sasha inquires.

"Bryan won't let ANYTHING happen to them. He'd go to EXTREMES to prevent it, which is why he actually got in trouble with Tynie." Terry vouches, explaining Tynie's "No guest sleeps on a couch" rule and how he came to know of it. "Wow, Tynie actually barked at a retired federal judge, other than you." Sasha discovers. "I wouldn't call it barking, more like firmly speaking." Terry alters. "I got to run this past T." Sasha worries, putting the call on speaker. "What's hit man?" T asks, getting the full situation explained by Terry. "Hey man, if Bryan's cool with you.. He's cool with me. Long as Sasha and the babies don't get hurt by him.. I'm good with it." T offers. "Sasha?" Terry asks. "Yeah, take what T just said, amend it to cover him." Sasha consents. "Two things though, One: Bryan is ONLY to bring drinks to the game night. Two, he can't hold the twins until they've been around him more than once, unless something hits to make it urgent. If that hits, a member of our family MUST be within ten feet of him at ALL Times!" T and Sasha decide together. "You two have a very reasonable deal. I'll see to that." Terry promises. Sharing love, they all hang up.

T and Sasha then call Tynie again, getting Bobby this time. Telling him of their decision, its catches, and why those catches exist, T affirms "I had no idea Tynie won't let a guest crash on your couch." "You mean we won't." Bobby alters, near-fully accepting the decision T and Sasha made. "One more thing dude, Bryan doesn't get a family-respect title until the twins know him like you know the back of Sasha's head!" Tynie adds from the background, making Bobby jolt. "Good call Tynie!" T and Sasha chime as one. "Love you guys, see ya later!" Sasha and Tynie say at the same time, ending the call after.

Terry misinterprets the part of T and Sasha's decision about Bryan holding the babies, calling Bryan and expounding "You can't hold the twins unless it's an emergency. If it comes to that, I must be at your side the entire time. I've earned their trust in that regard, the twins are being told to call me Uncle. The only family I have is the one I retired from representing. Kaytie caused that too, basically. That's as far as I'm comfortable in explaining that entire situation. I'm at last fully retired, man. This family has shown me love and respect, so I will most definitely follow their lead on certain matters, this being one of them. I've come to love them too." After saying that, Terry testifies in great detail as to the family's decision related to Bryan being at their game night.

When Terry shuts up, Bryan approves "I don't blame the parents in the least. To tell you the truth, I'd be shocked if the decisions came down any differently. I'll respect their wishes, no contest. You're doing right by your real family by the sounds of it. Man, I had no idea you endured that, but I'm glad you came out on top. However they want things worked while I'm around them is totally fine with me. Long as I'm told directly from this point on in terms of being around the babies. Let me know if something changes between now and the pending game night."

"Bryan, you have a deal. I'll let you know when that game night is, and the retirement party." Terry accepts, hanging up. Calling T back, Terry testifies "He knows the deal, fully accepted all terms. All he asks for in return is to be directly told if you guys have any more conditions to him being in the same room as the babies." "Wow, that was fast." T gasps. "Terry, Bryan does NOT get the same title with the babies that you have. Not yet. He has to earn that, and you know why." Sasha intends. "Excellent decision guys, and yes." Terry concurs. Sending love all around, the call's ended by T.

Terry calls TreMarion, informing on the absolute latest with the family's game night and retirement party. Soon after Terry ceases, TreMarion advises "You handled that well, now you have to secure Bryan's confidentiality on the family and your connection. I don't want you losing your freedom if he gets pissed at you." "I will, believe me." Terry assures. "Good." TreMarion chimes. Sending love, they hang up.

Bryan calls Terry back saying "I forgot to mention, given the things you've been through, I will sign any kind of confidentiality agreement you want." Wondering if Bryan can come over in an hour, Terry sets that entire meeting up and ends that call. Bryan hangs up and heads for his friend's house, stunned that things have come so far that a confidentiality agreement is actually needed. Terry answers his door thirty minutes later, Bryan looking at his friend in a bit of a shocked stupor. "Yeah man, Kaytie was the ringleader of everything that's written across your face." Terry evades, locking up. "That was all I needed to know." Bryan assures, the two heading for Terry's office. Drafting and signing what could easily be described as the redefinition of an iron-clad airtight confidentiality agreement, Terry tells Bryan "Keep this copy secured, honor it."

"I sure will man. You don't need to worry." Bryan swears. Seeing Bryan out, Terry checks on the status of his bar card, learning it was unhindered. Checking Tynie's as well, he informs the bar licensing agent "We are both due to retire in full at the end of the year and will not be renewing our licenses. She asked me to look into this on her behalf."

Hearing that being added to the system, Terry's told "Sir, you two will be retiring with pristine licenses. I'm reading straight from our system, and quoted what came up under both your names." Appreciating that, Terry hangs up and heads to secure his copy of the new confidentiality agreement.

The next thing Terry does is go to have a meal, sending texts to everyone with Bryan's number. Terry adds to TreMarion's "I didn't have to ask for a confidentiality agreement. He came over and offered one. I also found out me and Tynie are retiring just in time. Apparently next year the cost of renewing our licenses is due to TRIPLE."

"Damn dude, you did right. Keep your copy of that agreement where you can gain quick access while Bryan's around us until such a point as the family fully trusts him." TreMarion replies. "That was my plan." Terry concretes. TreMarion sends the part about tripling license renew costs to Bobby, saying "Yeah, Tynie's bowing out while the bowing out is good." Saving that text and the one with Bryan's number, Bobby replies "Sounds like it. Love you."

TreMarion sends the word about law license costs for renewal tripling next year to T and Sasha, getting back "Holy Christ on a Cracker Daddy, are you SERIOUS?!" "According to Terry and what he was told, yes." TreMarion answers. "Whoa, don't blame either of them. Especially not now. Love you." Sasha sends, getting the "love you" part returned. As both phones get set aside, T hears a knock at the door. Heading to answer it, he pecks Sasha on the cheek, her going to bring the babies into their room again. "We're ok sweeties; Daddy just has to take care of something." Sasha lulls, just as Ty-Leah whimpers a bit. T escorts the cleaners to the damage, keeping a hawk like watch on them. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Sasha closing the master bedroom door.

"My kids are down for a nap, so don't be so damn loud!" T barks, hearing the raucous conversations the cleaners are having. Apparently the foreman is a dad, because the next thing T knows is, the other workers are sent off-site. "I'll cover this sir." The foreman insists, cleaning up afterwards. "Look man, I'm.." T starts. "You did what I would. I have two little ones myself." The foreman refuses. Not even a full hour later, T's seeing the foreman out, noticing his other workers hovering around their vehicles.

"Tell your employees if they ever come back here, I will deem them trespassers. Oh, and you may want to warn them, I don't call 911. I shoot-to-kill trespassers." T warns. "I'll deliver the message personally. Again, you did as I would." The foreman insures, racing to his employees. Ducking back into the house, T locks up and runs to Sasha and the babies. Ten minutes later, T and Sasha hear trucks flying off the property.

Texting Tynie, T warns "Ya might want to have Bobby ready to shoot-to-kill annoying ass trespassers. I just had to threaten the cleaners Dad hired." Bobby sees that, sending "You tell Dad that and have him demand a refund. If he's refused, you tell Dad to file financial and emotional extortion of an elder charges. You did right otherwise T." "Will do. Love you." T replies, immediately calling TreMarion. Bobby instructs "You stay in here sweetheart. I have some hell to raise while armed apparently." "Yes love. You be safe." Tynie worries, getting quickly kissed.

Watching Bobby get a firearm, Tynie calls Terry, advising "When those cleaners get to your house, greet their asses with your MOST POWERFUL handgun. Have that son-of-a-bitch aimed at POINT BLANK range to their faces. T's already had to threaten them with our rule about killing trespassers. Yeah, that stays intact. Bobby had T tell Daddy that, and advise Daddy to demand a refund or file Emotional and fiscal extortion of an elder charges against those bastards." Hearing his wife, Bobby exchanges the firearms, heading out of the room in total silence after that. "Consider your advice honored. Thanks for the heads up." Terry appreciates. Sharing love, they end the call. Setting their phone aside, Tynie lays back on the bed, worried and waiting for Bobby. Silently crossing the house, Bobby has no idea that TreMarion managed to get the owner of that company to relay a warning to the workers due to arrive.

Parking at Tynie and Bobby's, the foreman gets a call from the company owner, whom paraphrases TreMarion "Yeah, you guys will get greeted with a high powered handgun or shotgun in your face. That family does NOT call 911. Apparently if you make them think for a LITERAL SECOND that they or their property is in danger, they will open fire. I got threatened with several hate crimes charges when I tried to talk them down from it, the patriarch of the family acting as their spokesman told me what I'm telling you. I also had a choice: either book these orders as all free, or face hate-crime caliber extortion charges from the same family patriarch. You go in, do your jobs, and get the fuck off their land. No conversation, no nothing!"

"Yeah boss. I'll let my workers know." The foreman swears, hanging up. Rushing to inform his workers, the foreman goes pale in the face. Restating what the company owner told him word-for-word, the foreman orders "If you have a problem with respecting our Boss's orders, go back to the shop! If you do, I WILL file for you to be FIRED!" Gulping, the workers fall in line behind their foreman, whom heads in the direction of Tynie and Bobby's front door.

Soon as one knock is heard, Bobby draws his gun, praying Tynie's locked herself in the master bedroom. Opening the door, the foreman leads the trail of workers straight to the mess needing cleaned up, not saying a word. Keeping his own hawk like watch on the workers, Bobby doesn't drop his gun until they clear out and race back for the company cars.

Securing the house, Bobby goes back to check on his wife. Tynie hears steps coming closer, not knowing the workers had left yet, she debates grabbing a gun. "Babe, it's me." Bobby announces, causing Tynie to unlock the master bedroom door. "Yeah, Daddy's good." Tynie eludes, explaining what she found out in her husband's absence. Disarming Bobby, Tynie offers "Lay back on the bed lover. I'll take care of this and be right there to give you a massage." "No massages yet babe." Bobby refuses, calling to order their next meal.

Placing orders for the entire family, Bobby adds "It was our night to host them at our house, but the storms changed that." "Goren, as in the family that doesn't call 911, greets people they don't trust or know with a high powered gun in their face?" The restaurant worker asks. "Yeah, why?!" Bobby growls, learning "My dad owns the company who just found that out today, sir. I have to warn our drivers now, company policy." Before he can say another word, the kid informs "Your orders will be delivered inside the next hour sir." "Good." Bobby barks, hanging up.

Texting the family what he did, Bobby admits "I took a page out of T's book. Oh, and they EXPECT to be greeted by a gun in their face too. Apparently our family's "no calling 911, yet greeting people we don't trust or know with guns in their faces" rule has gotten around." Terry advises "After what we've been through as a family, as well it should." "Amen to that Terry!" T and TreMarion add. Laughing as they share love, every phone gets set down.

"Honey, you relax. You need to. When that delivery fucker gets here, greeting his ass with a gun is MY turf." Tynie insists, retrieving the gun Bobby just had on him. Clipping it to her side, Tynie shows she meant business. "I see what you're doing honey, just be careful." Bobby senses. "Ya know what?" Tynie asks herself, switching out firearms. Exchanging Bobby's 357 Magnum for a Glock 15, Tynie loads the magazine and clips the latter gun to her side.

Watching her, Bobby applauds "Nicely done baby." "Got to back my man's protection of this house somehow." Tynie admits modestly. Coming up to her side, Bobby doesn't speak until his arms are around her waist. "Thank you baby. Please be careful." Bobby whispers. "You got it." Tynie assures, lightly kissing his lips.

Walking her to the door of that room, Bobby stands by until Tynie's headed for the main entryway. Cracking the master bedroom door, he silently prays his wife doesn't have to resort to opening fire.

True to the word on the streets now, Tynie greets the delivery guy with her gun in his face. With a quick switch out, Tynie kicks the door shut, holstering her gun before locking up. Running back to Bobby, she hopes to not be breathless upon her arrival. Calming her breaths, Tynie brings the meal to the bed, Bobby disarming her.

"It's pretty fuckin' sad that we as a family had to announce and act on that rule again!" Tynie grumbles. "Yeah it is, babe. It also sends an invaluable message, one that says we as a family refuse to be victims of crime and won't stand for people fucking with us and our property." Bobby returns, stashing the guns away. Getting them drinks, Tynie realizes he's right, setting everything else up for them to eat while hoping for peace. Unknown to that couple, everyone else in the family basically followed their every move and statement, eating in quiet afterwards.

One-by-one every household cleans up from the recently-ordered meals a bit later, with Tynie and Bobby at last grabbing her pills and their phone before leaving the master bedroom entirely. T and Sasha decide to take the babies out of their beds, him setting up the playpen in the living room while she readies the entertainment center.

Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. roll to their stomachs in the playpen, Sasha soothes "Daddy's been busy keeping us safe honies. We relax today as much as we can." Smiling back at her, the babies feel the same peace Sasha does mere seconds later. "That's right angels; Daddy's been busy keeping you safe. We will relax today, especially Mommy." T concurs. "Honey, no." Sasha gasps. "Baby, I said that because you need to relax just as much as Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. do. I want to do this, because it's been so long since I've treated you like you deserve." T murmurs. "OK then." Sasha concedes, getting delicately escorted to the couch.

TreMarion and Terry follow the "family rule" about "Guns and not calling 911" when both the meal deliverers and cleanup crew arrive, only to eat in quiet as the cleanup is done around them. Instead of seeing the cleanup crew out, the workers run to their vehicles as soon as the work orders are done. Locking up behind them, TreMarion and Terry growl "Society definitely is in the shitter!"

Terry calls Tynie, wondering "Do I have to warn Bryan about your greeting people you don't know with guns at the door rule?" "Has he sworn in writing to not dishonoring the family or our rules?" Tynie asks. "I have the confidentiality agreement that covers that on me now." Terry informs, describing the nature of the agreement as "Iron clad, air tight, and basically scare the drunken piss out of Christ himself strong."

"In that case, no. However, if any member of our family flips me off or otherwise sidebars me with a problem regarding Bryan while he is in me and Bobby's house: you and Bobby will be needed to get the babies the hell out of the same room me and Bryan are in. At that moment, Bryan is deemed a trespasser, and you know the family rule on those. You also know I keep two fully loaded Glock 9's in our living room end table drawers. It won't really take all that much for me to turn off the security on those, for the record. You should also be aware of my panache for shooting male trespassers through the testicles into the femoral artery. I asked to invite Bryan for the game night and retirement party at me and Bobby's, so that's why Bobby's not making this decision. Although you can bet GOD's ass he backs me on it. Under NO circumstances are you to give Bryan any sort of heads up on this, either." Tynie renders.

"You've said all you need to. Consider your verdict honored." Terry vows. "Very well dude. Love you." Tynie finalizes. Receiving love back, she hangs up. Wincing when she mentioned the "shot through the testicles" part, Bobby watches Tynie pocket their phone. "You ok baby?" He concerns. "Yeah, Terry had a question. I take it you heard my answer." Tynie replies. "Yeah, I did. Honey, tell me. What made you decide that?" Bobby wonders.

Explaining herself, Tynie doesn't spare any details. Her summation "I hate having to go that far, but after all the times this family's been a crime victim or otherwise exploited, it's like society won't leave me a choice." Crying in his arms as she stops talking, Tynie shows just how painful it was to her heart to make that verdict. Petting her hair first, then down her back, Bobby soothes "You've done enough beautiful. It's alright. I've got you."

Still in tears, Tynie mumbles "I love you Bobby. All I did was in the name of showing that, and backing you up when it comes to protecting this house and our family." "I know that sweetheart. I love you too." Bobby mutters. Terry keeps his word about not giving Bryan a heads up as to Tynie's decision; however he does inform TreMarion and T.

"I'd like to amend Tynie's decision in a couple places. You and Bobby won't be the ones rushing the twins out of the room at that point. It'll be me and Bobby. Dad, I'd need you to cover Sasha. Terry, Tynie'll need you as a witness. I say that because you're the one who went as far as to get that agreement in writing with Bryan. Oh, and if I see what looks like a gun holster concealed by an oversized T-shirt on Bryan and he's within a thousand feet of the babies, we act on the bulk scale of Tynie's verdict immediately. Same thing if Sasha sees it and tells me." T amends. "He made one hell of a case, Terry." TreMarion verifies.

"Yeah, he did. T, I'll act on Tynie's verdict with your amendments. You just be ready to claim it was a case of you finding a new way to back Tynie and Bobby up at that point." Terry attaches. "It's a done deal dude. Tynie was right though, Bryan does NOT get told about this." T consents. "I hate that we had to even discuss this Terry. The way this family's been messed with by the criminal element really hasn't left us a choice. Yeah, Bryan's done us some good in the past, you know what I mean. But, I don't think we should roll out the red carpet of trusting him entirely until he's really earned it. Sorry to say that." Sasha apologizes, hoping Terry and TreMarion heard her.

"Don't be sorry about that Sasha, you're absolutely right." Terry refutes. "Yeah, I'm considering this discussed and handled. We all know the plan. Love you, but now I have to go. Sasha needs me." T concludes. "Good call, son. Love you too." TreMarion accepts, followed by Terry. One-by-one they hang up and set their phones aside.

Terry contacts Tynie and Bobby, this time Bobby answers, telling Terry everything he learned a matter of moments ago. "Well, here's what I found out.." Terry starts, basically restating what T and Sasha said aside from what Bobby just mentioned. "Like T said, we know the plan. It's discussed and handled. Love you." Terry resolves. "Love you too." Bobby says, hanging up. Setting their phone down, Bobby focuses on Tynie, trying to get her to relax again.

Bryan's out to lunch at the same restaurant Bobby ordered from when the same kid is caught saying "The Goren family don't call 911. If you trespass on their land, they open fire. If they don't trust you, you get greeted with a gun in your face. I don't know why they take it that far though."

Bryan defends "As a retired federal judge, I do. You do not have the right to question their decision, as you do not have the authority to overturn it or even investigate its existence! They've got every right to defend themselves and their land in the manner you speak. I can assure you of that! Matter of fact, they are NOT alone in defending themselves or their land in that manner, as I do the same things myself!" The kid behind the counter jumps as that's said, the top ranked manager assuring "Sir, I'll personally handle your order. After I get one of my other managers to fire, and have that kid removed by security. He knew the rules about impeding on customer's rights, and flagrantly violated them by saying that!" "For that, I will gladly wait." Bryan applauds.

Other patrons see that, standing back in awe, as Bryan's order is taken and paid for by that kid's last check. Taking that meal to a corner of the counter, Bryan explains "Just making sure that kid didn't have cohorts try to poison my lunch." "Given what you had to say a few moments ago, and how far you had to identify yourself, I don't blame you in the least." The second-in-command manager affirms. Patrons see and hear that, whistling under their breath, as one finally swears "It's pretty damn sad that people feel the need to go that far in the name of self-defense!" Spinning around like a shot, Bryan wonders who said that, only to be greeted by a Vietnam Vet. "Thank you for your service, and for backing me." Bryan gratifies.

"No problem on either count, son." The Vet swears, shaking Bryan's hand. With that, Bryan takes his meal to go, as other patrons get the full word out on what they just saw. Bryan smiles vindictively as he takes the meal home, planning to relax for the rest of the day.

After arriving home and eating Bryan decides to tell Terry what just happened. Calling to relate every detail, Bryan furthers "I now have a greater understanding for your family's decisions about me. I don't mix guns and little ones, Terry. Never have, so there won't be a need for your family to worry about my being armed while around the youngest members. I did have to thrust the fact I'm a retired federal judge in the kid's face though. A Vietnam Vet even backed me on what I said and did, which was impressive. Sad that society's come that far, but still impressive."

"You don't mix guns and little ones, nice. Great to know, too. Yeah, it is sad you had to go that far, even with that Vietnam Vet's backing. Bryan, you're like them in more ways than you know right now. You have to earn their full trust, though. My vouching for you doesn't cover that." Terry educates. "I'd be shocked and pissed if it did, man. I figured I'd have to fully earn my stripe with them, one at a time." Bryan supposes.

"You're a good man for understanding that, Bryan. You have no idea what that will mean to them." Terry proclaims. "All the more reason to prove myself, really." Bryan acclaims. Terry plans "I'll let you know when that game night and retirement party are. Keep that attitude up man; it's a damn good one." "No problem." Bryan promises, hanging up.

A bit stunned, Terry conference calls the family. Bobby, T, and TreMarion answer, only to be told "He doesn't mix guns and little ones. Goes against his ethics code. I've known Bryan for years; he's about as strict regarding his ethics code as Tynie is. Speaking of her, the decision she made was done before I had consent to tell you that about Bryan. After how Candi left him, Bryan tends to keep things private to where someone will need consent before claiming them on his name." T injects "Man, I say we let Bryan show us that. No offense, but he sounded willing to prove himself. I say we give him the shots. The decision he doesn't know about gets stashed as a backup plan." Bobby and TreMarion agree "I'm with him!" "You guys got it. I'm sorry I didn't have that consent sooner." Terry apologizes.

"That is nothing to apologize over. You were man enough to explain why you needed the consent in the first place. Bobby and T are with me on this." TreMarion rejects. "It's true." T and Bobby vouch, practically at the same time.

"Terry, have a beer and relax dude. You need it!" Tynie squeals. "Yeah, I'm with her on that one!" Sasha mentions. Everyone else laughs, then Terry promises "I'll have the beer after I hang up." All those in on the call share love before separately ending it. Waiting until Bobby sets the phone down; Tynie gets up and goes for beers. "I say we have this one in honor of the family, Bryan's attitude towards proving himself to us, and that Vietnam Vet. Hell, they've all earned it." Tynie declares.

Surprising her, Bobby shows to Tynie's side, teasing "You mind reader." Taking both beers from her, he opens them, the two silently toasting what Tynie just cited as one gets handed back. "Oh God, Bobby. This week's been insane.." She complains. "It sure has honey. I'm here. We'll have a relaxing weekend to ourselves. I'll see to that." He insures.

"Promise me something else, honey. Promise me that I don't have to greet someone with a gun again for a while. I really don't like doing it." Tynie desires, with pain in her eyes.

"Babe, listen. I love the fact you wanted to back my protecting this house. I appreciate what you did to give me a break. However, I don't like seeing that pain in your eyes. Honey, although you promised me you'd back me on that, I say you only act on that promise if it's absolutely necessary. Ok?" Bobby proffers. "It's better than OK. That's a perfect idea." Tynie approves. From there, they finish the beers in silence, Tynie clearing from the bottles.

Waiting for her, Bobby soon feels Tynie race to envelop her arms around him. "I hate the fact society's left us no choice but to have gone this far! I cannot believe there are people out there hell-bent on ruining our peace and intruding on our paradise! I loathe the notion that the current judicial and police system basically affords them a fuckin' revolving door to keep both of those up! No offense gorgeous, but the policing system went totally fucktard after you retired!" Tynie pines. "None taken, because you're right. It actually went fucktard before I retired." Bobby returns.

Keeping her close, Bobby feels each tear Tynie sheds pound his chest. When she realizes just what he said about his former profession, she gasps in shock.

"That was one of the reasons I got out when I did." Bobby confesses. His confession quenched her desire to cry, replacing it with sheer awe at what Tynie was just told. Looking up, she poses "Exactly how fast can you and I start that relaxing weekend?"

"Soon as I get you laid out and relaxed on the couch." Bobby resolves, leading her into the living room. Sitting back together, Tynie hears Bobby clear his throat, and then she splays out against the couch.

Feeling her legs drape over his, Bobby texts the family "Tynie and I are taking the rest of the weekend to ourselves. We do love you, but we all deserve time to relax. Only in emergencies will this phone be answered. Sasha and T, that means your seeking advice from us is on hold, unless it involves the twins." T replies "Man, we should all take the weekend to ourselves. You got it otherwise. Love you." Terry and TreMarion realize T's right, sending "Love you guys. See you next week. Barring emergencies."

Pocketing their phone, Bobby announces "The weekend is ours, alone. Everyone else is doing the same thing. Barring emergencies. They sent their love." Tynie resounds "Damn I love the sound of that!" Finally noticing where her feet are, she spins around, putting her head squarely in the center of Bobby's lap. "Just wanted to get a closer view of all your natural sexiness.." Tynie beams.

Gazing down on her, Bobby blushes, and then pets Tynie's hair before allowing his hand to course her front. "You're so beautiful. Every day I thank the Lord that you're mine. Each moment I have at your side is my paradise. When the world stands against us, I'm honored to defend you. You've shown me you have my back time and again, even when it hurts you afterwards. Baby, I don't like it when you hurt, because you've already been through so much. It's not been fair to you and I, or our family that we all keep having painful and heinous shit happen. I know you're still hurting by the fact of how far we've had to go to protect ourselves and our homes. I see it in your eyes. Sweetheart, I swear to you here and now, things will get better. Our weekend alone is just the start. I don't care what I have to do; I will prove this to you. Once and for all." Bobby oaths.

"As I will for you, my love." Tynie swears. Reaching an arm away from her, Bobby tries to get the entertainment center to come on. With one attempt, it works, Tynie mentioning "That is the most temperamental piece of technology I've ever known!"

Bobby laughs, discovering she was trying to lighten the mood, and then sees a newscast. Rolling to her side, Tynie catches it too. Apparently there's yet another investigation into the D.A.'s office and police Force, one that does not affect current retirees. The family didn't know it, but when they announced the rule regarding "not calling 911" and "shooting trespassers," they'd actually helped the investigators. The family name isn't cited in the newscast, only implied when the news anchor decrees "We've received word that several families have felt the need to resort to greeting people they don't know with guns in their faces when the families' front doors are approached."

Detailing how that aided the investigation, Tynie and Bobby hear "Federal investigators are involved because of the nature and sheer number of criminals that have received what is considered as slaps on the wrist from the police and D.A.'s office. We've been told those families have been acting in self-preservation, and therefore will NOT face prosecution now or in the future."

"Holy fuck! Baby, find out if Terry and the others saw that!" Tynie shrieks. Reaching for their phone, Bobby complies, basically conference calling the family. "I just saw something on the news that you all need to know." Bobby announces, then recalling the entire news feature practically word-for-word. "I say we keep that in mind. I'll get a copy of that newscast for our family's evidence immediately. I'm doing that in another form of self-preservation. Just tell me what channel you saw that on Bobby." Terry mandates.

Providing the channel number, Bobby hears from T and TreMarion "Thanks for telling us man, try to enjoy your weekend. We speak for Terry when we say we love you." Returning love, Bobby hangs up. True to his word, Terry arranges to get a copy of that newscast, contacting that news station immediately after having spoken with the family. Planning to pick it up a bit later, Terry also decides to secure that with the insurance checks until next week.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark here. Terry's getting a copy of that newscast to cover our asses in the event some dickhead prosecutor tries to go against the federal investigators. They all love us, and are grateful for you telling them. Oh, and we're supposed to keep the rule about shooting trespassers a permanent one." Tynie presumes. Setting their phone to an end table, Bobby confirms "Yep." Sitting up, Tynie craves "Will the sexiest man alive please lay back with me?" Arranging them to honor her wishes, Bobby whispers "Anytime."

Rolling her neck a few times, Tynie nestles her head on Bobby's shoulder. "What is it with this family and unintentionally helping federal law enforcement?!" Tynie poses sarcastically. "Hell, at least we help them." Bobby refers. "True!" She laughs. A few minutes of quiet pass before he wonders "How you doing now baby?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Tynie regales "Here goes. I miss being romanced, swept off my feet by how sweet you can be. With how insane things have been lately, I didn't want to bring this up at a bad or stressed out time and have us wind up fighting. You know I fear fighting you. I've stashed this all in the back of my head, waiting for us to be totally alone, figuring that would be the perfect chance to tell you. Bobby, on this one.. all I want is a promise.. Promise me that someday.. just someday.. I'll get to experience those feelings again." Crying and shaking in his arms, Tynie proves the pain and fear implied in her statement. Guiding Tynie to her other side, Bobby feels every tear pelt his chest, as her shaking refuses to subside.

"I don't know if you'll believe me this time, but I must apologize. There is never any justification for me to have you afraid of telling what's on your heart and mind. Yes, things have been insane as of late, but that does not mean you should be left to crave anything. Not when I swore the ultimate of me to you. Not when you deserve so much better than to feel afraid, to be shaking in my arms, to be crying so hard after at last telling me. Tynie, you don't have to hold out for that someday any more, I swear it! You will get romanced, swept off your feet, shown how sweet I can be. Just seeing you shake and cry, hearing the pain in your voice as you told me that is shocking. You actually felt it better to bottle something up than to come to me, because you feared a fight with me. I know you fear fighting me, you don't need to. Baby, please accept my apology. Please give me the chance to prove myself to you on this one." Bobby pleads.

With a whimper in her voice, Tynie approves "I love you Bobby. You're forgiven. You know what I've craved; I hope to get a chance to work on anything you may have been craving this weekend too." "We can do that. You getting those romance desires met comes first." Bobby insists. Panting a bit, Tynie's relieved, yet the nervous fear causing her shakes hasn't abated. Recalling one thing that usually calms her down, Bobby whispers "Lean into me, breathe slowly. Take in my scent." Burying her face in his chest, Tynie slows her breaths, moment-by-moment taking in his musk. Reaching one arm away, Bobby texts the others "Just found something out. We are only available for absolute emergencies this weekend. Love you."

Terry and TreMarion read that, saying "Oooh, that doesn't sound good" before they both send "Take care of what you need to at home. We will reach you only in absolute emergencies. So Tynie doesn't worry: no news is good news. We'll be fine. Love you."

Sasha sends "Bobby beat me to sending something like that. T wants a chance to show me just how sweet he can be. He said he's made me wait far too long by his standards. I didn't even know he had standards so strict on that. He says he will do it and we can still have the babies with us. He wants all of us to have the weekend at home to do what we need to. Love you."

Terry finalizes "In those cases, no news is good news for this weekend, definitely. We'll be fine. We love you. Only in dire emergencies will you guys be bothered." TreMarion concludes "Yeah, Terry beat me to sending that!" Setting their phone down again, Bobby paraphrases "Honey, it's all in the works now. You try to relax." "Yes dear.." Tynie gasps.

Still remorseful, Bobby vows in a delicate tone "Baby, I'm so very sorry. I had no idea you felt that way until now. I love you so much. I'll find some way to show you that you NEVER have to bottle up anything that's on your heart or mind. You will never again feel those trembles of fear from telling me. You won't ever again cry after letting me know anything as hard as you've been crying now. You will be revered, no, worshipped. You will see just how much my heart cherishes you. I will stop at nothing to prove all of that to you. Until I do, my "cravings" get held off on. Just like you've been with yours. Baby, I deserve that. I really do. Especially with how painful it was for you to even let me know. Whatever you want, you get."

"In that case, after you cure my cravings for being romanced, swept off my feet, shown how sweet you can be… you get whatever you've been craving. You said it yourself, whatever I want I get." Tynie elaborates. Guiding her chin gently so their eyes meet, Bobby pecks a kiss to her lips before conceding "Yes My Queen." Before he can fully take his lips away, Tynie goes for a slowly passionate kiss. Loving every second of it, Bobby holds Tynie close with one arm, playing with her hair using the hand from the other. At last separating their lips, she elates "Heart's soaring.. that kiss.. heaven.."

Smiling, Bobby procures "There's a lot more where that came from. Once I get you fully relaxed on this couch, I have work to do." Happily sighing, Tynie allows him to lay her out back-first on the couch, Bobby crouching over her just long enough to get to the other side. Watching her shimmy until she's totally comfortable, he keeps that smile in place. "I'll be careful; you have no reason to worry." Bobby assures, walking out of the room.

Touching her lips, Tynie reminisces silently about the kiss she just got from Bobby. Hovering her right hand over her heartbeat, she feels the soaring pace of those palpitations. In the kitchen and unaware she'd done that, Bobby checks the cabinets and fridge, hoping to find just the right thing to start their romantic weekend off with.

"Sweetheart, we can work with what we have now. Besides, I was hoping to go out tomorrow with you. I have a few things to get anyway, which I already told you. We also have a temper mental entertainment center to replace. If I don't have a need to worry, nor do you." Tynie announces.

Feeling a sudden rush of relief, Bobby replies "Yes love." Triumphantly smiling, Tynie mutters "Besides, I plan on making your heart race for other reasons anyway." "Right back at you, beautiful." Bobby resounds, having heard her. Giggling, Tynie remembers the acoustics to that area of the house are different until the boarded over windows can be replaced.

Focusing on a feast meant solely for Tynie, Bobby goes quiet. Once it's done, Bobby delivers the tray to his wife, setting it down before lifting her feet and sitting with them in his lap. "For us… awww.." Tynie fawns as she sees it, shooting his entire idea down. Sitting up, she looks Bobby in the eyes. To honor her most recent request, they go for the feast together. As it came time for them to have drinks, Tynie nearly goes to get them when Bobby implores "Allow me.."

Sitting back, she checks him out instead, Bobby feeling her eyes all over his body. Revealing a stashed bottle of the finest Chablis from the mini-fridge, Bobby also pulls two chilled glasses. Setting those up, he lights a candle, then opens the bottle for them. Mystified at how he did that, Tynie doesn't speak; instead she waits for her suitor to return to her side. With both glasses poured and the bottle set aside, he hands one glass over, taking the other to his place at her hip. "Ti Amo.. forever.." Tynie breathlessly toasts. "Ti Amo.. Eternally." Bobby swears, raising his glass.

Enjoying that together, Tynie silently contemplates just how to "romance Bobby off his feet." Later setting the glasses down, she near-instinctively arises to clean up when he corrects "No baby. You've done way more than enough as it is. I've got that covered." Flopping back onto the couch, Tynie gets greeted by yet another slow and passionate kiss. Sending her heart into flight again, Bobby escorts Tynie's build onto the couch just as it was not too long ago.

Arising and clearing from their meal, Bobby thinks to himself *The most beautiful woman in the world has felt relegated into being my servant. I let that happen, and must correct it. I should have never done that to her!*

Again arriving at the couch, Bobby crouches at Tynie's feet, after lifting them long enough to sit down. Massaging her feet tenderly, he tries to bring the roofs of them to his lips. Feeling that, Tynie yanks her feet away, contesting "No. Your lips are far too fine to dare kiss my feet!"

Flattered, Bobby delicately extends her legs over his lap, scooting under his wife so she soon has her head over his beltline. "Oooh, that felt good!" Tynie elates. Tilting his head, Bobby reaches down to toy her hair behind her ears, smiling softly.

The candle still burned, her seeing him try to crouch over to blow it out. "I got that." Tynie teases, stopping him before arising and extinguishing the candle. Sitting so she can lean against him, Tynie cups her hand in Bobby's. Bringing her arm up slightly, he makes it so she's closer, then envelops her in both his arms. "Oooh, very nice.." Tynie swoons. Her face is painted with a deep blush, as his is with a bright glow, Tynie not knowing a thing about what crossed Bobby's mind when he cleaned up from their meal.

The night's pace is set as a slow one as it seems, Tynie tilting her head up to try and go for another kiss. Cupping her chin in his hand, Bobby changes how she has her head aligned, making the move for some affection from there. Letting his tongue course over hers, and then returning the favor, Tynie later finds herself gasping "Hot damn…"

"Thank you baby." Bobby sighs, moving his hand from her chin to her heartbeat. Feeling it pound at a pace that speaks of being in flight, Bobby moves his hand again, this time to her side. "Tonight's been mystical.." Tynie brags through her breath. Peck kissing her cheeks, Bobby amends "Tonight's not over yet." Looking dead on into his eyes, Tynie sees Bobby meant that. Wrapping his hips in her arms, Tynie moves closer to Bobby, nestling her head on his stomach. Looking up, she swoons "You're so gorgeous. I love being so close to your hotness.." "I love holding you. You're so beautiful." Bobby responds, blushing.

Under his breath, Bobby wonders "How do I make her night perfect after all the time I've made her wait, especially now that I don't have half of what I would use to pull it off?" "Honey, just a simple night of you and I. Tomorrow, when we go out to replace that temper mental entertainment center, we can divide and conquer in terms of getting what we'd use to romance each other." Tynie requests softly. Taking her hands off his hips, Bobby kisses both before attesting "As you wish my love." The gentle way his lips grace the backs of her hands sends a chill through Tynie, whom happily shudders in his lap. Neither has a worry cross their mind until a while after that conversation, Bobby simply loving the feel of Tynie in his lap, her returning a hold to his waist.

Before she can stop herself, Tynie runs off at the mouth "I'm going to wake up, roll you onto your sexy stomach, rub you down, lead you back to your side, and wake you with a wild kiss. From there, I'm going to make a feast meant for a King, literally. As you enjoy it, I'll sit back and take care of anything that comes across the phone, and then take that damn pill." Astonished, Bobby's jaw drops, then he contests "No. You do not put yourself beneath me." "Yes My King." Tynie cedes through her breath.

For the first time in a while, a worry crosses her mind, Tynie concerning "Have you and I fallen into a rut baby? Have we gotten so used to working like dogs for each other that we now struggle to be romantic to each other?" Not wanting to scare her, Bobby tightens the hold before returning "I was about to ask the same things. Baby, the only way we can fix that is to spend as much time as we can being romantic with each other. We've lost so much time with that, now we must not only make up for it, but make it better. We'll still make good on spending time with the family, but I think it's best we do that occasionally, unless something urgent happens. We'll still be in the lives of the twins, but we'll also be affording everyone time to relax at home. I bet T and Sasha will ask us to help with the twins when they want time alone, so I see no reason to take that same kind of time for ourselves. As for Dad and Terry, I bet they're willing to be right with me on this."

"I'll go for that, but baby, three changes to your idea. When it comes to watching the twins, I want to make it so Daddy and Terry aren't always relied on by T and Sasha. We can talk about making family vacations to that condo when the babies are older. Everything that's not already covered can be, and the rest we take as it hits." Tynie elicits. "I will definitely go for that." Bobby applauds. What these two don't know yet is: T and Sasha just had a similar discussion. Sasha wants to share their decision, but she doesn't want to concern anyone in the family given the "only in emergencies" part of their communication for the weekend.

In their living room, Tynie decides "Yeah, if there's an only in emergencies part of us keeping in touch with the family, I'm totally going against it. We need to have this known to the others so there's no misinterpretation or surprises at shitty times."

Relenting an arm, Bobby provides his wife the phone, only to see her conference call the family. "We're good, no need to panic. Bobby and I have been talking and we felt it best to appraise you sooner as opposed to later." Tynie decrees, then basically restating what she and Bobby decided mere moments ago, furthering "I do love y'all but seriously, we all have houses to keep up. T and Sasha will need "date nights" anyway, and Bobby and I believe that Daddy and Terry shouldn't be always relied on for babysitting. We have no problem helping Daddy and Terry with that, but we don't think it's fair for the family elders to be on-call like that unless me and Bobby are absolutely unavailable. Call me dominating, or a total bitch for this, but Terry basically JUST retired like two hours ago. Terry's always protected my retirement, so dammit: now's my turn. We do love you all, but Bobby and I feel to always be together doesn't afford us separately the time needed to cover shit like grocery shopping, laundry, and Lord forbid: getting a car fixed. I mean Daddy and Terry pulled a miracle out of my ass on that last one, but I think that should be the last time they do. Please tell me I'm not trampling' any toes here."

"Umm Tynie, you didn't trample any toes in my house. If anything, you said it better that me and Sasha put together. We are willing to arrange for special days with you guys and the twins, we'd just need to know when you're "absolutely unavailable," unless it's urgent and you have shit hitting fans in some way. We do not pull Terry out of retirement ever again. Tynie, consider that my backing you on protecting his retirement. Everything else you said, I'm good with. I may ask you four to watch the babies when me and Sasha have our honeymoon. No offense, but I don't' want that to be an entire family affair." T affirms.

"Dude, you get Bobby the dates on that shit. I'll cover it from there. I say that because the condo's in Bobby's name." Tynie orders. "Who will cover it from there, Tynie? You best mean the rest of us. You've covered enough as it is." Terry chides. "You have a deal Terry. One modification to the family's communication for this weekend. Even if it's just a text saying' love you, I'd like it if we messaged at least one time in the day. Now, that's not to say blow up each other's phones, just to keep communication more open than the "no news is good news" bit." Tynie desires. "I totally see where she's going with that, and am compelled to agree. No blowing' each other's phones up, as she said, but try to keep in a little bit of touch." TreMarion compels. "How come Bobby's not said anything?" Sasha worries, causing Tynie to hand their phone over. "Sasha, I didn't say anything because she didn't have the phone on speaker. Everything she said came from both of us." Bobby sates.

"How do you feel about this, Sasha?" Terry asks. "When T said Tynie put it better than me and him put together, yeah. He understated. I'm totally good with this. Actually, having it discussed is relieving." Sasha admits. "She's not lying on that one." Bobby and TreMarion concur. "Alright. Love you guys. Thank you for "protecting my retirement." Terry honors.

Everyone else sends love, and one-by-one they hang up. Setting their phone aside, Tynie's about to apologize, when Bobby swears "You were amazing." "I didn't offend you with how I handled that, really?!" Tynie shrieks, stunned. Giving her a cheeky smile, Bobby snarks "Does it look like I'm offended?" "No, you look happier than I've seen you in so long." Tynie replies. "Ohh honey.." Bobby worries, his smile evaporating.

"I only did that to back your idea from earlier! I meant not to be a bitch or dominating, I was trying to protect us and Terry's retirement, and give the family time to do what they needed to at home! I really didn't mean to come off like I was the mama bear, or the family matriarch, I just ran off at the mouth hoping shit would come together!" Tynie panics.

"You've no reason to panic, honey. You impressed everyone. That's why Terry didn't say much, he was in awe. Dad, Sasha and T, said you put it better than they could sweetheart, they backed you. I backed you, as I always will. You only did what your heart told you to. You weren't wrong, or a bitch, or dominating, or any of that." Bobby relays.

"So, I basically dug the entire family out of a rut?" Tynie guesses. "I would say so." Bobby agrees. Terry gets a call five minutes later that he didn't expect, the news station asking if a courier could come to his house. The reason for that is Terry's one of a multitude of people who purchased a copy of that newscast claiming it's "Evidence in furtherance of self-preservation in the event a dickhead prosecutor tries to go against federal investigators." "Sure, they can. I'm here all weekend by the sounds of it. I have to be, my insurance people have yet to send out someone to fix the windows that storm busted anyway." Terry alibies. Arranging for that courier to come inside the next three hours, the call's communally ended.

Terry then sends to the family "I should have all the evidence to preserve us in the eyes of any potential dickhead prosecutors who may try to go against federal investigators by tomorrow. I just got called and told we're not the only ones who wanted that. A courier's due in my driveway inside the next three hours. Love you."

Tynie sees that across their phone screen and replies "Just cleared this with Bobby. Dude, you get that shit, and our insurance checks together. When you do, text us when you want to come by tomorrow and use your key. Stash all that shit in our safe. You know the code. I'd rather do that and have that shit all locked away until such time as Bobby can tell you where the hell he got that safe. You need one too man, if only for your guns."

"Can Bobby give us that information too Tynie?" T and TreMarion ask. "Hell yeah! I'll have him make arrangements to tell you that straight to your faces either Sunday night or Monday. I'd rather that kind of shit be discussed face to face. The only reason I didn't do that this time was because of how Terry told us about that most-recent evidence. Love you." Tynie resolves. "You have a deal. Love you." Terry, T, and TreMarion reply, ending the conversation.

Nervously pocketing their phone, Tynie hopes "Please tell me I didn't just lie my ass off on your name." "You didn't. Listen baby, we'll discuss when something claimed on my name is an issue. Until then, relax. I already know, the same is true for me. We can work around it being an issue if the claim's made to the family. The rest of the world doesn't deserve that respect." Bobby reminds.

"You're a genius, you know that.. right?!" Tynie poses. "You're just as brilliant as I am." Bobby allows, leaning down for a kiss. While they kissed, Terry got the evidence; TreMarion went around covering what housework was needed. T and Sasha went between being affectionate and doting over the babies. True to T's desire, Sasha wound up having time to relax. Although the relaxation of the family was interrupted a few times, those interruptions were for good reason. Tynie and Bobby end the kiss, with her leaning on his shoulders, smiling so big her jaw damn near pops. Gazing into her eyes, Bobby sees the contentment and reverence he's yet again come to miss until that moment.

"How to make the hottest man on Earth's night magnificent.. THAT is the question." Tynie ponders. "No baby, we make each other's night magnificent." Bobby rejects. Giving him an anxious smile, Tynie goes silent. Knowing the living room entertainment center isn't working right, Bobby taps Tynie on the thigh, getting her to leave the couch. Joining her, Bobby pockets the phone and her pills, taking his wife by the hand. Leading her across the house, Bobby decides to set up movies in their room, Tynie choosing to take her evening diabetic pill when they get situated.

The trek across their house is a slow and close one, Tynie leaning into Bobby with every step. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby smiles. Arriving in their room, Bobby dispels the hold, taking his wife by the hand and leading her before him. Spinning as she giggles, Tynie smiles, loving the flow of his move. Tugging lightly on his hand, she gets them back to being side-by-side, walking towards their bed. Kneeling on the mattress' edge, Tynie waits for Bobby to join her.

Draping his arms around her waist, Bobby leads Tynie relaxed on the bed. Once she's settled, he unloads his pockets, charging the phone before getting them a soda. He knew she's due to take a pill, getting that out for Tynie as well. Closing the bottle, Bobby sees a worried look cross his wife's face, and then she's given a soda. Handing over her pill, Bobby soothes "I love you babe. Anything I can do for you, I will." Taking the pill, she chugs a shot of the soda, him sipping one with her.

Seated side by side, Bobby catches a totally relaxed look on Tynie's face. Without a sound by them, the couple enjoys the sodas. Finishing those, Tynie beats Bobby to clearing from them, strutting as if her feet are on air. Watching her, Bobby whistles, causing Tynie to blush. Returning to his side, she watches the bedroom entertainment center be turned on and set up for a night of movies.

Scooting back on the bed, Tynie sits so Bobby can be held like royalty. Tucking her knees beside her, Tynie wraps her arms around his shoulders, and then poses "Anything you want, my King?" "Yeah actually, for my Queen to not be all crouched up while holding me." Bobby answers, getting her to kick her legs out from under herself.

Dropping against her, Bobby worries about hurting his wife, only to hear Tynie brag "I love having you this close to me." Arranging the pillows behind her, Tynie leaves Bobby relaxed and laid out with her stomach as his pillows. Returning her arms to around Bobby's shoulders, Tynie tussles his hair. "You're being so playful. I've missed that." Bobby mopes. "Ohh honey, I've missed us being playful too." Tynie pines. Looking up into her eyes, Bobby recalls "We won't be missing that anymore. Not with how we have everything set up." "God, that sounds so good." Tynie elates, crouching to kiss him. Rolling over to make the position of the kiss easier on Tynie's neck, Bobby cups the back of her head.

Flopping backwards against the bed, Tynie keeps him close, both ignoring the movie playing on TV. Laid out fully on top of her as they conclude the kiss, Bobby smiles.

Looking deep into her eyes, Bobby swears "You are my rock, my serenity, my reason to live. Your beauty is undying, your dedication to me, sacred. I will forever go to the ends of the Earth to keep you happy and safe. I cherish every moment of being yours. Nothing in this life means more to me, and no one will tear us apart. You will always be my only one. Tynie Leah Goren, I cannot say it enough, I love you." Speechless, Tynie's jaw gapes, as elated tears run from her eyes. Petting her cheek, Bobby wipes away each tear, Tynie at last vowing "Bobby, you are my eternity. Nothing in this world, or this life, means more to me than you. You're my rock, my Savior, my reason to wake up every single day. In my eyes your dedication is cherished, your gorgeousness is forever. The ends of existence will get used to seeing me, because that's how far I will go to make and keep you happy. No bitch, whore, slut, or skank will dare get away with trying' anything on you, because I will stop at nothing to keep them away. Even though I say this, I'm understating how much I love you. There are no words, in any language, which can properly describe what you mean to my being, especially my heart."

Proud, yet again astonished, Bobby smiles, as he feels her pet his jawline. Holding her hand against his face, Bobby proposes "However you want me to prove that, I will." "You mean, however we want each other to prove that." Tynie amends.

With that being said, they share a nod, Bobby being the first to give an apologetic look. Tynie stares into his eyes, returning the expression, then cries "I didn't mean for us to fall into this rut baby, I swear! I'll give you ANYTHING, just please… help me help us out of it!" "You didn't cause this rut babe, you don't have to give up anything. Of course, I will help us get out of it." Bobby consoles, hurriedly wrapping his arms around her.

Shaking in his arms, Tynie bawls "I don't want anything to cost me you, Bobby. I'm so scared. I want this new resolution to work. Baby, I'm serious. Anything you want, you got. I'll give up all I own to show you I mean this." "You don't have to do that, sweetheart. I know you mean it. I know you're scared, worried about this new resolution working. I swear it on my life, I am yours. You won't lose me, not in the way that keeps crossing your mind." Bobby soothes.

"Thank you baby." Tynie squeaks, petting down his back. Trembling in his hold, Tynie guesses "You're being strong for me, when you're just as worried. Tell me all about it babe, please." Bobby doesn't want to concern her any more than she already is, but at the same time, he knows how Tynie feels about hiding things. Hesitating for a moment, Bobby soon finds himself explaining just what she sought out.

After that last phone call, T and Sasha try to make their evening a relaxed one, turning T's idea for a "romantic evening" into a "family evening." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get doted over, Sasha treated like royalty. Soon as the babies are down for this part of the evening in their beds, Sasha and T converse.

In their talk, Sasha releases that she has similar concerns as Tynie and Bobby. "No need to worry baby, everything's perfect. The reason the family came up with that resolution is so we could be a part of each other's lives without constantly being together. Tynie mentioned that because she's trying to find another way to care for the babies, really. I say that because you know of her fears with CPS. We came up with the idea to have occasional family gatherings and keep in touch for more than emergencies so that everyone can keep their houses, and private lives, together. Tynie didn't say that part, but we both know how she is about people's privacy. She does want to be a part of the babies lives, they all do. They also want us to have our time together alone. I won't speak for the private aspects of Tynie and Bobby's marriage, but I think they helped Dad and Terry craft this arrangement so our marriage has a pathway to handling things instead of fighting. Not only that, this resolution prevents the family from experiencing a week like we just got out of. Nobody wants to endure that again, honey." T expounds. Leaning against him, Sasha sighs "I love it when you're right."

Terry and TreMarion have concerns about T, Tynie, Bobby, and Sasha discussing them over the phone. "Man, the best thing we can do right now is act on the latest resolution. They'll come to us when they need to. Other than that, we try to have a relaxing weekend." Terry finalizes. "Alright man." TreMarion considers. With a wish for a good night, they send love and hang up.

The evening for Terry and TreMarion is pretty much a peaceful one after that, as they both have a meal and drink. The way this week has transpired; those two are exhausted, and grateful for the weekend to relax. TreMarion's weekend will get interrupted, but for a really good reason.

T has Sasha lay back on the bed, kissing her before making sure the house is secured. Checking on the babies, he learns they could use a change, handling that with Ty-Leah first. Soon as Bobby Jr.'s changed, they get laid back in bed, T going back to Sasha's side.

She has their phone charging and the baby monitors set up on T's side of the bed, having the batteries changed. Turning the TV off, T tries to cover them up. Sasha refuses that idea, kissing him and offering to make love. Accepting her offer, they get passionate, while being slowly and romantically intimate. When they finish, Sasha covers them up, T waiting with arms wide open for her. Resting in a cuddle, T and Sasha feel a surge of relief. In a few hours though, that relief will turn into concern over the twins.

Unaware they're the only two awake in the entire family at the moment; Tynie and Bobby lay out to watch a couple movies, with him being kept firmly in her arms. "Baby…" Bobby concerns. "I need you close. I'm really trying to relax, it's just a big part of me is still very scared." Tynie whimpers. Spinning around so their eyes meet, Bobby offers "Let me make it easier for you to relax. Let me hold you." Releasing him, she feels Bobby switch out their embrace so he's on the outside. "Bobby, this is asking so much. Especially after how often you've had to protect me this week as it is. Baby, please.. keep me close.." Tynie yearns, with sheer terror in her voice. Tightly hugging her, Bobby sees his wife shut off the TV.

"I've ruined our night. I should have kept this to myself. I should have let my baby romance me without bringing any of this up." Tynie chastises. "I'm actually glad you told me. I know you're terrified still, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you see that your fears aren't needed." Bobby counters.

"Tell me Bobby, are you and I really going to be OK?!" Tynie queries. "We're better than OK, baby. You and I are one, forever. What we've discussed needed to be talked about. Please believe me, we will make it." Bobby resolves. Burying her face in his chest before Bobby can blink, Tynie cries, releasing all the pent up tears and terror she'd held inside.

"Ya know what? We've done all the talking about this that I'm comfortable with. Everything in the family's resolved, so I'm considering this as resolved between us. I say that because there's no point in wallowing in the past when we have the future to live together. Yes, I am deciding this in tears, but I mean it. Bobby, you and I both have insecurities that will rage if we don't just go ahead and shelve this as handled. Besides, that will serve as an inspiration to T and Sasha, really. Doing it this way will totally bring on stories for the twins to be told, you know.. good ones. Not only that, but it will relieve you and I both of the fears, tensions, and stress. That's better for us, too. All I ask is you be willing to follow me on this.." Tynie renders, still crying. "I'm right at your side, forever. No matter what. You don't need to ask me to be willing to follow you. I always am." Bobby insures.

Slowly lifting her head, Tynie's jaw drops, Bobby attributing "Honestly, that idea you had is perfect. You were totally right." Staying in his arms, Tynie apologizes "I'm so sorry for being on such an emotional rollercoaster today, baby. I'll make it up to you any way you want."

Instead of answering her right away, Bobby makes it so Tynie's readied for a massage. "You said something about tensions earlier. You need this. Oh, and you have nothing to make up for. When we shelved that entire conversation, and the situations that came with it: I considered our romantic weekend officially started." Bobby educates.

"Ooh, let those sexy hands work their magic!" Tynie anticipates. Starting the massage at the back of her neck, Tynie moans in a mix of pleasure and tension from the minute he begins rubbing her down. "I'll take care of that." Bobby intends under his breath. Praising him constantly, Tynie starts to fall into the mattress more relaxed as Bobby works his way down her frame. "I'm not done yet.." Bobby taunts, interrupting her. Soon as he gets to her thighs, Tynie gloats "Damn this feels good." Working the tension out of her legs takes a while, Bobby noting several knots in her muscles. "You know you're next. Right?" Tynie asks. "Yeah." Bobby chimes, massaging her feet.

"I feel as if the weight of the world's no longer on me. Your love, strong sexy hands, and magnificent massage skills took care of that!" Tynie dedicates. "I'm so glad to hear that, baby." Bobby gleams, returning to her side. Sitting up again, she waits until Bobby's splayed out stomach-down before making a move towards beginning his massage.

Originating that in the same place hers was, Tynie does all she can to make Bobby just as relaxed as she is now. Hearing him hiss in pain a few times, she warns "This might hurt baby. I'm sorry."

Popping a few of his joints, and keeping watch over his replaced knee, she worries "You Ok now, honey?" "Yeah." Bobby chimes, feeling her return to the massage. Reaching his feet, Tynie chides "Don't say it baby. We've had a lot of stress, especially this week. You had to protect me repeatedly; this was our first chance to properly massage each other." "That's true." Bobby consents. Crawling up the bed when she's done, Tynie continues "Besides, I've had joints that needed popped so bad it hurts before too. I think I told you that. I also felt you doing that a bit ago." "Anything for you." Bobby restates.

"You too, babe. Now, tell me. How ya feeling?" Tynie requests. "Wonderful." He gloats. Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie kisses the lobe, and then trails kisses down his jaw and towards his lips. Kissing her passionately, Bobby makes it so Tynie's mind goes totally blank. Pulling her on top of him while they kiss, Bobby sends an elated chill down his wife's spine.

Nipping each other's lower lips a few times, he says in a deep-and husky tone "I feel like making love.." "Yeahh baby.." Tynie seductively purrs. Rolling over so she's underneath him, Bobby slides out of their hold, taking his time with getting Tynie naked. Reaching up, Tynie does her best to be slow with disrobing him, only picking up the pace when it came to freeing his rock hard manhood. Stroking him a few times, Tynie gets Bobby to groan. He pulls her hands away, kissing from her knuckles to her shoulders, one arm at a time. Lightly covering his shoulders with her hands, Tynie lays out inviting Bobby to make his next move.

He begins kissing from her cheeks to her collarbone, nipping as his mouth explores down her front. Tynie loves how this feels, encouraging him by sultrily pleading "Baby, that feels so good. Please don't stop." Looking up into her eyes, as by now his lips are hovering her stomach, Bobby procures "I don't stop until you're satisfied baby." Spreading her hips as far as she could, Tynie furthers the invitation for Bobby to take her, him making her wait until every inch of her front is covered in kisses and love nips. Teasing her clit with his tongue a few times, Bobby makes Tynie whimper in sheer lust.

A few laps of his tongue on her labia, he tastes some of the wetness Tynie already has.

Unfurling himself from the crouched pose, Tynie feels her husband gently enter her depths. Still hovering her a bit, Tynie pulls Bobby closer by wrapping his neck in her arms. They've made wild love, had angry sex, but not in a significant time have they gotten intimate at this pace. Bobby's thrusts speak of loving romance, Tynie feeling the endearing gentleness of his moves.

Looking into her eyes, he tells of adoration, and in a deeper sense, a remaining apology. Tynie shows the same things in her eyes, Bobby catching it. Unused to how sweet and delicate this lovemaking is, Tynie actually desires it to stay at this pace. No pawing and clawing of his back this time, instead, she's holding Bobby close as he keeps thrusting.

She closes her eyes, which makes Bobby worry for a moment, then Tynie praises "You're being so gentle, so sweet. Bobby, thank you. I love it like this.." "I do too." Bobby rasps. Toying with her hair, he sees a glow start to cross Tynie's face. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby again rolls them over. Soon on top of him, Tynie tries to make it easy for Bobby to hold her close, patiently gyrating on his dick. Seeing her contort in order for him to hold Tynie as she got held, Bobby takes his hands and delicately pushes her to sitting up. Allowing his hands to course all over her, Bobby says "You're so beautiful." Starting to tighten around him, Bobby knows Tynie's getting close. Pulsing inside her, he admits he's just as near release as she is.

Clutching his pecs, she goes in for a kiss, making that last until they both come. No yelling, moaning, or grunting this time, instead when both orgasm, they whisper "Love you forever." Guiding her to rest atop him, Bobby soon feels tears from Tynie. "You really missed that." He realizes. "Yeah baby, I did. I didn't say anything because I know how you like me being wild with you. I'm sorry." Tynie apologizes. "I missed it too, sweetheart. I didn't tell you, either. I wanted you happy, and I thought when we were wild with each other, that you were. We both made that mistake." Bobby counters.

"I love you Bobby. Please tell me that we can mix it up, sometimes being wild and ferocious, others being gentle and romantic, when we make love." Tynie craves. "Absolutely. I love you, too Tynie." Bobby attests, petting her cheek. "My genius, tell me something. How can you and I make it so neither of us tries to hide anything wanted or that we think needs discussed? I don't want to go through that pain again, and I know for a fact you don't either." Tynie implores.

"How about this? When we're totally alone, you and I ask each other if anything's on our minds, or if anything's wanted. From there, we either discuss what's on our minds or come up with a way to grant each other those wishes." Bobby plans. "Sounds wonderful." Tynie boasts, again breathing a sigh of relief.

Holding her, Bobby proclaims that he will do whatever it takes to keep the peace around, for Tynie. "No baby, we do that for one another." Tynie overrules. Before Bobby can answer that, their phone's going off. Leaping to answer it, Tynie learns that T and Sasha were woke up by the twins feeling feverish. T's already taken them to the ER, to get them checked out. "Daddy, me and Bobby are on our way! You wake Terry to be there and tell him the tickets are on me!" Tynie instructs. "Hold it, Tynie. The doctor came back just now. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. have a cold. They've been given pediatric medicine for it, and T's signing them out. I was called to help with the twins because Sasha's gotten checked out too. She thought since she's breastfeeding that she gave the cold to them. She's on medication too, entirely as a precaution. After I get them home and situated, I'm going to hit the cold aisle myself." TreMarion halts. "Ok Daddy, thank you. Do me one favor? Tell T that Bobby and I don't give a damn what hour it is, if it's for the babies and they need something: we ask to be called." Tynie requests. "I can do that, honey." TreMarion promises. "Thank you Daddy, Love you." Tynie concludes, getting the "love you" returned before they both hang up. Charging their phone, she gives Bobby a defeated look.

"T and Sasha took the babies to the ER, they were feverish. T thought we'd be mad if he called us out, so he called Daddy. Bobby, I didn't mean for our family's new resolution to cause that! Sasha's gotten checked out too, as a precaution. They're all on meds, the babies getting a pediatric version. It's a cold, and Daddy's hitting the cold aisle when he gets them all comfy back at their house." Tynie informs, in tears. T gets Tynie's message from TreMarion, calling Tynie and Bobby. This time, Bobby answers, holding his wife in the opposing arm.

"She feels terrible, man. She thinks the family's new resolution lead you to think you couldn't call us out." Bobby paraphrases. "That wasn't it at all, man. I handled it this way to show Sasha that I can take care of her and the babies. Yeah, we can come to you guys, and we love you for it. I didn't even wish to bother Dad, but Sasha worried about me holding both babies while she got checked out too. The doctor found out she breastfeeds and examined her as a precaution. Gave her meds too." T explains. "Hold on T. I'll explain it to her." Bobby requests. Turning to his wife, Bobby depicts "Honey, T's not thinking they can't come to us. He felt the twins were feverish, as did Sasha. He handled tonight in the way he did to show Sasha that he can take care of them. He didn't even want to bother Dad, but Sasha requested it after the doctor they saw wanted to examine her. The doctor did that as a precaution since she breastfeeds." "I just don't want to fail Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in any way. I want them to know I'm not bailing on them." Tynie whimpers. T heard that, desiring "Bobby, can you put this on speaker?"

Bobby does, and then T states "Sis, we love you. You haven't failed the twins, and we know you never will. Yes, you feel bad that you weren't there when they got sick this time. We totally get that. I've needed to take the chances to show Sasha just what kind of man I can be. I've not done that in too long, really. She's been through so much waiting and hoping, I wanted to end that. To demonstrate that my vows to care for, love, and protect them were real. Please tell me you understand."

Tynie and Bobby are stunned by that, her instituting "We do understand man. We just ask you one thing. Should the babies go through something and it's late night, try to get ahold of me and Bobby before you wake Daddy or Terry. I say that because Terry and Daddy are the family elders, and I'd rather it be me speeding like Dale Earnhardt to a hospital than them. I don't mean to sound dominating or crude, but I don't want to be rushing to a hospital for one reason, only to be bumped into by another one thanks to the way some fucktards drive normally."

"Son, she makes one hell of a case." TreMarion verifies. "Tynie, you got it." T acclaims. "Love you guys. Daddy you be safe." Tynie considers. Promising he will be, TreMarion sends love, as do T and Sasha. After all that, T and Bobby hang up. Setting their phone to charge, Tynie's resolve falters, Bobby catching her against him. "I had no idea…" Tynie frets. "None of us did, honey. T's doing right though." Bobby sates. Trying again to relax in his arms, Tynie uncovers "Yeah he is. He's stepping up for them, right when Sasha and the babies need it." "Just as I will for you, whenever you need it. You handled that well, too." Bobby appraises.

After Sasha and he get the babies back into TreMarion's SUV, Sasha texts the family saying "I hate to do this, but I'm asking for the game night to be postponed. The babies and I have a cold, and we're on prescriptions. Love you guys. Terry, please tell Bryan once my request clears."

Bobby sits up as the text alert goes off, replying "Sasha, you don't need to sound so formal. Terry will tell Bryan that we've held off on the game night due to sickness in the family. Love you." TreMarion explains "T's driving right now, which is why Sasha sent that. Terry, we're asking you to do that because you've known Bryan the longest. Love you." "T, you get them home safe. You also focus on Sasha and the babies. The rest of us are here if you need something. I'll let Bryan know, it's no trouble. Love you guys." Terry fires off.

Tynie halts Bobby from setting the phone down again, sending "Daddy, please tell Terry what I told T earlier. Yeah, at a more decent hour though. Love you." "Planned on it honey. Love you too." TreMarion replies, and finally every phone gets either pocketed or set to charge.

Checking over the entire conversation, Tynie relinquishes "Sasha sounded so formal because she didn't know if Bryan would get a copy of the original message. Since Terry gave us all Bryan's number, Sasha didn't know if her phone would pick up on the name and send the conversation Bryan's way. I've had that happen before with phones and it's ANNOYING. Daddy telling Terry to relay the message because of the length of their friendship was a good call too, really. I don't think Bryan would have been too cool about getting called by one of us when he's not personally met us yet, especially at THIS hour. I only asked Daddy to tell Terry what I told T earlier because Daddy was there when I said it and even told T I made a good case."

"You were amazing with how that was handled honey. Relax." Bobby advises. Leaning against him, Tynie tries to obey, but the worry on her heart doesn't allow it. "Those poor little sweeties have been through so much already, Bobby! I was the one who found those marks, I was the one who failed when shit got high-tension.. Now this!" Tynie berates. "You've not failed them, T even said so. If anything, you've shown them just how protective you are over them. T's manned up and realized the error of his ways. He's trying to show what he is REALLY made of to Sasha and the babies. I know you think you should have done more, but baby, you and I are already doing great things for them. They know of our love, too. Believe me. Please don't be so hard on yourself." Bobby regales.

Laying her head to his shoulder, Tynie closes her eyes, presuming "So you're saying tonight was a shot for T to show his hand. It was a chance for Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. to experience him loving them while at the same time making sure they were cared for. T doesn't want us always wondering when we'll have to jump and run, but at the same time, he knows we will. T's also grateful, as is Sasha, for all the things we have hooked up for the twins' future." Kissing her temple, Bobby whispers "Exactly."

"I don't want them thinking we're pushing them away. I had that happen, and I bet you did too. It blows. I don't want Terry to not be able to fully enjoy his retirement, nor do I want Daddy woke up at all hours, scared and have something happen. You know Daddy has that pacemaker." Tynie precludes. "They get that, honey. Dad and Terry commend you for it too. Believe me." Bobby proposes.

"I hope they realize when Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr. are better: we're having them over. Oh, and when we do, I am spoiling the hell out of the twins!" Tynie predicts. "They realize it, and you're not alone." Bobby amends.

Finally able to relax in his arms, she wonders "So babe, how do you propose we go back to our romantic weekend now that everything seems like it's handled?" "Lay back and let me show you." Bobby eludes. Lying back, Tynie's anxious to see what's in store, Bobby distracting her with a kiss. This one's heated yet gentle, Tynie wilting against the bed as they slowly dispel from it. The contentment across her face causes Bobby to smile from ear-to-ear, and then go about his latest idea.

"I know it isn't much.." He mumbles. "Hey now, I'm with my fantasy man. That's all that matters." Tynie refuses in a playful voice. Hearing that, Bobby reaches for the remote, discovering it stashed behind the phone. Finding the romantic movies channel, he drapes an arm around Tynie, and then drops the remote to the end table. Cuddling up to him, Tynie gets comfortable as Bobby decrees "I'm with my dream woman." "No worrying' that gorgeous mind or stressing' that loving heart when it isn't needed, honey. I don't want you trying to be perfect. I just want you at my side." Tynie announces. Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby restates "Right back at you beautiful."

Watching the first movie, Tynie's repulsed "Ugh are they serious? This isn't romantic! It's one step below soft-core porno! Yes making love is part of being romantic, but this movie definitely sends the wrong damn message! They're making it out to be if you don't make love, you're not in love. There's more to romance than just wild and hot sex for God sakes!" Stunned at the third line she said, Bobby chortles "I never expected you to say that!" "Am I lying though?" Tynie ponders. Showing her she wasn't, Bobby shuts off the TV, then returns "Absolutely not."

"Yeah, before you ask. I was subjected to watching pornos when I was married to Shithead. That's all he'd do some days. Put it to you this way, the vibrators I bought as acts of revenge were bigger and infinitely better than Shithead." Tynie reminisces. "Damn!" Bobby gulps.

Tynie then senses "You've nothing to worry about in THAT department, honey. The only things that I have wanted since becoming yours or shall ever desire now that I am yours to get me off are your masterful fingers, that amazing mouth, and your seriously sexy and strong cock. You've always gone above and beyond when it comes to satisfying me, too."

In awe at how she worded that, Bobby honors "Thank you baby. You know those wishes are granted forever." Still naked from when they last made love, Tynie slithers on top of Bobby, cupping his pecs to give their bodies a slight distance, sultrily yearning "Lay back and enjoy this…" Smiling, Bobby complies; soon feeling her lips explore every part of him Tynie can reach.

Crafting a bite trail down his chest and stomach, Tynie makes Bobby howl. Stretching her legs over his knees, Tynie hickeys the base of Bobby's dick. Hungrily growling as she drags her lips down his shaft, she makes Bobby moan "Damn baby.."

Flicking her tongue all around the head, Tynie creates another hickey trail, this time on the other side of the shaft. Pulling her lips away, she looks him dead in the eyes and seductively decides "This time, you busting a nut is all on me." "Yes My Queen." Bobby yearns. Her left hand on his balls, Tynie starts stroking him with her right. The way she rolls his nuts in her hand makes Bobby grunt. Closing his eyes as his head's thrown back in wanton desire; Bobby feels every stroke she gives his cock. Craving to watch her, Bobby pushes his head up, opens his eyes, catching Tynie switching out hands and making her breasts jiggle.

Moaning as she toyed with his erection, Tynie yanks her hands away, taunting Bobby by grinding only her clit against him. "This is so hot…" Bobby howls. "I'm far from done." Tynie teases seducingly. Altering half of her position, she brings his head within mere centimeters of her core, stroking Bobby's shaft with both hands. Feeling him bulge in her palms, Tynie again removes her hands, this time dropping herself all the way onto him. In the blink of an eye, her hands are on Bobby's hips, Tynie riding him powerfully. Staring at her, Bobby paws his wife's bosom, toying with the nipples. "Yeah baby!" Tynie squeals.

Humping him wilder, Tynie grunts, trying with all she has to blow Bobby's mind. Tossing her head back with every other gyration, she wails "Ohh!" Her sheer lust and need for sex on display causes Bobby to glare and cup her hips. Bobby bulges inside her again, making Tynie's core muscles clamp around him sooner than usual. Pulling herself up, Tynie slides from the hilt to the head, then slams down repeatedly. "Damn!" Bobby groans. Sweaty, enthralled in this sex, and building a desperate need to come, Bobby feels Tynie's juices drip all over his cock.

Slamming herself onto him a few more times, Tynie screams as she orgasms "Bobby I love you!" Keeping the frenzied and fierce pace of this lovemaking up, she soon feels him throb deep inside her center. Gritting his teeth, Bobby attempts to battle back his own release, Tynie becoming more intense with her grinding, leaping, and gyrating.

She knows he's losing the battle before too long after she'd intensified the pace of their sex again; his grunting becomes more drawn out and strained, as his dick pulses and throbs more wildly inside her. Tynie's close to another climax herself, desiring to come with Bobby. "This is so hot.. I'm close.." Bobby pants. "Yeah, me too.." Tynie groans.

Moving her hands to his chest, Tynie manages to hump him for a short while longer. Grinding her clit against the hilt of his manhood, she mewls "I'm trying' to wait for you.." He craves "Come all over me.." Mere moments later, Tynie orgasms, screaming "Yes My King!" Bobby comes so hard his legs tremble and his toes curl, as he howls "Tynie, My Queen, I love you!"

Riding out their orgasms, Tynie sees Bobby's mouth form a large "O" as the howl he released becomes a moan of ecstasy.

Falling onto him, Tynie's welcomed into a tight embrace, by Bobby's arms wrapping around her. "Damn baby, that was ferocious!" Bobby emphasizes.

Breathless, Tynie rasps "Anything for your happiness." Catching her breath slowly, Tynie smiles, supposing cheekily "I take it I just gave you a fantasy." "Yeah, you did. You'll get to live one like it." Bobby allows. "Let me recover first, my King." Tynie requests. "After THAT, we both need to recover." He brags. Feeling her heartbeat race against his chest, Bobby goes from bragging to concerned in a flash, softly chanting "Calm down, baby. Relax. Please." Meditating on his worry, she slowly obeys, her heartbeat later reflecting as much.

In her ear, Bobby relates in a softly dominant tone "Next time we make love, you getting off is all on me." Resting in his arms, Tynie nods and smiles, still recovering. Falling asleep in that hold, Tynie feels Bobby leading her back to his side. Spent and still glowing, Tynie celebrates in her light slumber "Tonight's been mystical; after all I am loved by my fantasy man." "Tonight has been mystical, because I get to love the woman of my dreams." Bobby cheers, the two sharing in a light kiss. Reaching down to cover them up, Bobby feels Tynie again cuddle up against him. Sleep arrives for Bobby mere seconds after he notices how comfortable Tynie is in his arms, the two slumbering with broad smiles on their faces.

Everyone else had closed out their day before Tynie and Bobby. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. got a dose of those pediatric meds for their cold, T giving it. Turning to Sasha as she had just done a dose of her prescription he assured "You'll all be alright honey." Terry's asleep and unknowing of the latest, TreMarion promising to change that at a more decent hour.

After getting home from going to the ER with T, Sasha and the twins, TreMarion secured his house and went straight to bed. Bryan will get word of the latest changes too, after Terry does. Many things discussed today stunned those talking about them, one even making Sasha cry. Terry and Bryan found new ways to back the family, only for Terry to receive a new means of his retirement being defended. A few times there was one thing worried over by the family as a whole, yet everybody knows it's best for the family's future. The thing that caused those concerns is:

The family's newest resolutions.


	152. Ch 152

Title: Break Cycles

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next day, Bobby finds Tynie curled up against him; her head nestled between his right pec and shoulder. The way she has her face both flatters and concerns him, as he can only see a portion of her profile. "Last night ended in a dream for me. I don't want to have it end." Tynie mumbles, moving her face to being fully on his pec.

That phrase speaks volumes to Bobby, who catches what was implied. "You've no reason to worry, love. I know I've said this before, but this time, I mean it. Nobody and nothing will dare take away your happiness. Anyone who thinks for a second they'll get away with even TRYING... Answers to ME!" Bobby swears.

Looking up into his eyes, she notices the seriousness of that vow, replying "Thank you babe. You just made my morning. Oh, and by the way, anyone wanting to try that shit on you. Answers to me. No exemptions." Staring into one another's eyes, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly and go in for a kiss. What they'd said to one another rings in each of their minds, neither one paying that much credence until the kiss is ended.

When that happens, Tynie's crouched against Bobby's shoulder, smiling still, as their phone rings. Reaching back to answer it, Bobby learns T and Sasha have had a conversation. She's revisiting eloping, because of all the complications the family has had. "Baby, do me a two part favor. One, hand over that phone. Two, get me my pills and us both something to drink." Tynie insists, sensing it was time to prove her most recent vow.

Silently obeying, Bobby has everything his wife asked for handled in moments. Halting taking her pill, Tynie tells Sasha "Look. We as a family have made it through a lot, yeah. However, I will NOT stand for you using that as a reason to disrespect my husband and me by eloping when we OFFERED REPEATEDLY to host your wedding! For the record Sasha Marie Goren, YOU EVEN THINKING ABOUT eloping after that fact is being taken as a BLATANT ATTACK on Bobby and I and what we've done for you since the minute we've allowed you into our lives!" Tynie commands.

"Blatant attack, how?" T asks. "THINK ABOUT IT DIPSHIT!" Tynie barks. The line goes silent long enough for Tynie to take her pill, Bobby sitting beside her in total quiet. "We get it now." Sasha cedes. "Good! For the record, when we hang up Bobby's conference calling Daddy and Terry to alert them about this, and OUR TAKE on it. Do not even THINK for a SECOND that you will get away with trying to coerce him out of it!" Tynie demands, handing over their phone.

"I'm with my wife on this one guys." Bobby warns. "I figured as much." T concedes.

"I will say this: there's a modification to us bothering hosting your wedding now. You two MUST SIGN a SWORN and notarized statement attesting that this will NOT PHASE me and Tynie's relationship with the babies, covering Dad and Terry also in that statement. They get a copy that's also sworn, signed and notarized. By NOT PHASE Terry's, Dad's, or me and Tynie's relationship with the babies, we mean: our relationship is not to be changed in any way whatsoever, nor are you to later play us as the bad guys in the eyes of the twins. We do NOTHING with preparing for this wedding until EVERYONE gets their copies! Oh, and Sasha, in terms of having Terry do anything for you in terms of your will: you are officially on your own." Bobby dictates.

"We can have that to you Monday, man. Sorry, but I don't know of any notaries open on weekends. I'll text everyone when I get it done. Sasha will get the will thing done on her own too, Bobby." T forfeits. "We're holding you to that." Bobby growls. "Love you guys." Sasha mumbles. "We love you too. Tynie and I will NOT recant anything we've told you." Bobby concludes, hanging up. Honoring what Tynie told T and Sasha, Bobby calls Terry and TreMarion, telling all. "You did right." Terry and TreMarion agree. "I'll handle Sasha's will, which was to be my last act as a practicing lawyer anyway." Terry recalls.

"Terry, don't do anything with Sasha's will UNTIL AFTER we've gotten and you've approved the wording of those papers. After what Tynie decreed this, it's an emotional and potentially financial welfare issue on a massive scale. She claimed that on us, but I'm extending it to cover the entire damn family." Bobby requires. "How did you know my plan?" Terry asks. "He guessed, and read my mind!" TreMarion blurts. "If Terry can hear me, everything you just said is only to make it back to T and Sasha if TERRY sees fit. Daddy, you, me, and Bobby are to stand down until that latest round of red tape clears." Tynie mentions. "Tell her we heard. Loud and clear." Terry and TreMarion reply together.

Bobby gives a proud smile to his wife, whom says "I got the word. After you end this call, we don't bring this up again until we get that red tape, unless more shit comes to either me or Bobby on this situation. Terry, if T and Sasha try to call a family meeting over this shit: Bobby and I are unavailable unless it's urgent, and not so-called "urgent" so they can cover their own asses on this matter. This shit violated our rights as man and wife to private time when T and Sasha would raise the ninety-seventh layer of hell itself if we did that to them! Daddy, you know where to take that line I hope!" Tynie declares.

"Again, we heard. Loud and Clear." TreMarion evades. Terry chimes "We know where to take it from here, guys. Love you." "Love you too." Bobby concludes, hanging up. Setting their phone to charge, Bobby smirks, Tynie posing "Does it sound evil of me to feel more relaxed after doing that?!"

Stunned, he turns his head like a shot. "Yeah, remember what I said about "no exemptions" when it comes to people fuckin' with your happiness? I just proved that shit." Tynie reminds. His eyes remain big for a moment, and then Bobby takes her into his arms. "I mean it Bobby. I'm not being as lenient about shit as I used to be. Not after what we've survived. Besides, it seems to me that T and Sasha get on our good graces long enough for our guard to be down before pulling shit. It's becoming a damn cycle, and I'm trying to break it before it worsens." Tynie admits.

"I noticed that too." Bobby whispers. Not seeing a single tear in her eyes, Bobby goes quiet. "Honey, like I told Terry, you and I are having time alone. No rushing unless it's actually urgent and we remind each other of that. Oh, and don't be shocked if I treat both T and Sasha like the Marines would insubordinate recruits over the phone. I'm not doing that around the twins entirely because I don't want T and Sasha to spin that into charges against you and I. When you said you were with me, you both backed me and gave them how to nail you for it too. I do believe they would, before you ask." Tynie advises. "You're not alone in that." Bobby assures, at last going for his drink. Joining him, Tynie goes silent.

Terry calls T and Sasha, reigning in his anger. T doesn't contest anything Terry says; instead T gives Terry an offer "I can make this really simple. Before I get all the copies notarized, I can bring them to you. Check them for legalities or to see if it's worded in a way you're alright with, and if not, all I ask is for temporary access to a laptop at your house to make the needed changes. I'll have Sasha with me and the babies. They can wait for us in the living room while you and I do that." "I'm holding you to that offer. In fact, I will get access to where I have Sasha's will done before we meet. That way, we can clear this all in one shot." Terry counter-offers. "One thing to your counter offer, we don't touch it until you receive all copies of the notarized document. I'd rather do it that way, so there's no waiting for that part to be covered." T intercedes.

"You have a deal that I'm now holding you to. I'll handle distribution to TreMarion, Tynie, and Bobby, too." Terry furthers. "Fair enough man. Love you." T cedes. "Love you too." Terry notes, hanging up. "Well shit, that was a 180." Terry grumbles, calling TreMarion. Telling all, Terry gets interrupted "Man, you covered that well. This cycle of bullshit with T and Sasha MUST be stopped. If not for us, for the twins." "I agree. Go about your day, I have shit to do. Relax; what I've got to do is in defense of you, Tynie, and Bobby's fiscal and emotional stability. Thank God Tynie gave me a key to her house and I know where her laptops are." Terry informs. "Will do man. Love you." Sending love back, Terry hangs up.

TreMarion sends to Tynie and Bobby "Terry's got some things to do. Don't be surprised if he calls us into meetings separately. He said something about protecting you two and I in terms of our finances and emotional stability. Tynie, expect your laptops to be in Terry's temporary custody for a few days. Love you."

Seeing that across her phone screen, Tynie calls Terry. Restating what the text said, Tynie adds "I want us to have separate meetings to cover this. The game night, wedding, and retirement party are on HOLD until ALL meetings have been over for a MINIMUM of 36 hours. Please tell me you know why I went THERE." "Like the back of your head. You owe me NOTHING." Terry evades. "Alright brother. Bobby and I are effectively unavailable unless it's LITERALLY an emergency from the second after my end of the line goes dead. Only if we come up with more things to advise you on will that change. Love you." Tynie notifies. "Love you too." Terry states. Seconds later, Tynie hangs up and sets their phone to charge.

Turning to her spouse, Tynie releases everything. As her statement ends, the tears begin, Bobby holding her closely. "Baby, why did they put us through this? Why did they basically shove Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into a family rift, when they KNEW how I feel about those?" Tynie weeps. "I don't know. I'm sorry." Bobby apologizes. TreMarion hates this just as much as Tynie and Bobby, considering a call to T and Sasha.

Texting Terry, TreMarion receives "Stand down man. I got this. Trust me." "Alright man, but you BEST make it to where T and Sasha can ONLY call you if it's a family emergency or to babysit. Trust ME!" "Good call! Love you." Terry replies, getting the "love you" part returned. Terry gets ready for his day; heading to Tynie's to get the laptops.

Once Terry has all three in a bag and the house locked up behind him, he texts "Bobby, destroy any and all copies of all the wills as soon as you can. Love you." Hearing their text alert, Bobby reads that to Tynie, whom plans "Yeah, you do that after I make us a feast and we enjoy it. Trust me honey." Sending Terry the idea his wife came up with, Bobby adds "Will do. Love you." Setting their phone down, the couple ends their drinks. Kissing while they finally get out of bed, Tynie and Bobby dress after.

Headed to the kitchen, Tynie theorizes "Oh shit! Terry's trapping T and Sasha! He likely took all the laptops to get at the wills and modify the hell out of them. I bet your ass Terry's already told Daddy to stand down, and it's entirely due to our unavailability decree that he hasn't said that to us. As for the wills, he didn't want to further violate our privacies by accessing the safe since it's in our room."

Looking his wife dead to rights in the eyes, Bobby realizes "It's not like T and Sasha don't have it coming, honey. You were right when you said we've been through a lot and lately it's traced back to those two." Sitting at the kitchen bar, Bobby watches his wife scurry about to make their meal. "No need for that babe." He teases, stopping her. Heading to meet with his wife, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie's waist, soothing "You don't have to rush like that babe. We have all the time in the world." Leaning into his created embrace, Tynie confesses "I don't know why I was even rushing, honey. I don't mean to, really. I don't know what to expect now that we're breaking those damn cycles T and Sasha created." "You don't worry about that, honey. That's what they want you to do, feel guilty about this and back down. Don't give into them like that. I've got the rest of this covered, you go relax." Bobby plans, kissing her cheek. Slowly pulling herself out of his arms, Tynie goes to Bobby's spot at the kitchen bar.

T and Sasha go about their day, caring for the twins while crafting the very document Terry and the others sought out. T gets several copies made while the babies sleep, only then discovering the breadth and true magnitude of what the family considers his and Sasha's actions as. Keeping that to himself, T prints off the copies, stashing them for the weekend. Going to Sasha's side, T holds her closely, as the tears come for Sasha seconds later. "I had no idea they'd take it like that." Sasha cries. "Nor did I, honey. All we can do is honor what they want and care for the babies." T consoles. As she breaks down in his arms, Sasha depicts "That's what we'll do then. We'll also care for one another."

This part of TreMarion's day is a bit of a calm one after the conversations had with Terry, Tynie and Bobby. Nothing coming across his phone, TreMarion prays Terry's latest idea does in fact break the cycles with T and Sasha. Terry's busy completely overhauling everyone's wills at this point, writing T and Sasha out of virtually all of them. The only wills which bear T and Sasha as benefactors are those directly drawn up for T and Sasha, Terry figuring the "separate meetings" Tynie requested will cover it beyond that.

When all the wills are drawn up and saved, Terry deletes all prior copies of the wills from the laptops. Shutting them down, Terry at last decides to have something to eat. In the back of his mind, Terry hopes for the same thing TreMarion prayed for, saying nothing.

Tynie and Bobby are in the dark about all the developments, him still working on their meal. She goes around him to get their drinks, debating under her breath about getting their phone. "No baby, we can check it later. Today's just you and I." Bobby refutes, giving a bit of a lost pup look. "Yes Love." Tynie breathes, setting their drinks down.

A flash of vindictive genius strikes Bobby, whom desires "Better yet, go ahead and get the phone. Hubby's got this covered." Eager to see what he meant by that, Tynie jolts and rushes to grant his wishes. In a matter of moments, their meal simmering, Tynie returns and hands Bobby the phone.

Calling Terry, Bobby wonders "Would it breach your plan if I called T and ripped him a new asshole? Tynie's mortally terrified to be away from our phone for even five minutes now because of the cycle of shit T and Sasha have caused us!" "When you call him, have me on the line. When I speak, you invoke your silence rights. I suspected as much with Tynie, honestly." Terry orders. "Will do." Bobby chimes, calling T. Managing to honor Terry's orders; Bobby doesn't get a word in edgewise for about twenty minutes.

When Terry does finally shut up, Bobby rages "Terry's on this call as a FINAL warning to you two! If we EVER go through anything like we've survived again, and it can be linked to you and Sasha in ANY WAY... Terry will take you through the courts, and I'm not just talking civil and criminal. I WILL PERSONALLY PAY for his law license to be renewed if I have to. IN CASH!"

While he's on that call, Tynie ducks around to check their meal, turning the stove down, seemingly just in time. "One more thing you two, Tynie is NOT answering your calls ANYMORE. I AM!" Bobby growls.

"Given what I found out before he called you, it's in your best interest to concede to our terms. If you don't, I'm taking Bobby up on that offer about my law license. You know what happens then!" Terry threatens. "We'll concede. I'll put that in writing, get it notarized. You'll all get copies. We can't do that until Monday though." Sasha returns. "Monday it is." Terry and Bobby confirm. "Would it be ok if we still said love you to one another?" T asks.

Seeing where he went with that, Bobby replies "Yeah man. We love you too. I'm defending my wife, just like we expect you to defend Sasha." "He's right, man. I'm only stepping in on the best interest of the family, and the twins. Love you." Terry clarifies. "Love you guys, later." Sasha and T say as one, hanging up. Pocketing their phone, Bobby notices what Tynie did while he was distracted. Watching him resume making their meal, Tynie swoons "You were ferocious, baby!" Looking at her proudly, Bobby recalls "You were just as ferocious as I was, earlier."

Smiling at him, Tynie desires "Baby, hand me the phone again. From there, do what you have to about the meal. I got this covered." Doing as she wished, Bobby witnesses Tynie send a text sounding like him "Unless it's an emergency or a meeting about the paperwork we've had drawn up today, Tynie and I are unavailable until Monday. I will check this phone at random, as she's elected to only take calls if I'm asleep, driving, or doing something which would be a problem for the phone insurance. Cooking for example, on that one. I'm honoring her wishes, and we all know why. Love you."

"That's entirely reasonable, Bobby. Love you too." Everyone sends back, Tynie waiting for Bobby's reaction before pocketing their phone. "Sheer genius." Bobby brags. "Hell, it's plausible too!" Tynie attaches, stashing their phone. Helping him with the meal from there, Tynie smiles broadly, Bobby asks "What made you come up with that anyway?" "Oh, that's easy. You claimed as much to Terry in terms of T and Sasha. I decided to make it universal so those two couldn't backdoor a bitchy discrimination case or claim I'm playing' favorites." Tynie resolves.

"You really don't put anything past them." Bobby uncovers.

"Nope. Honey, what I said about not acting angry around the twins, stands. I say that because there's no sense in giving T and Sasha anything they can directly warp in the minds of the twins later. You once said we'd tell Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. the truth when they're older, I say we go ahead and do that. Keeping what we get Monday as evidence. Hell, T and Sasha kicked open this door by the cycles of bullshit that can be traced back to them. Technically, us doing that would be you and I walking through that kicked open door. Oh, we will need to let Daddy and Terry in on this later." Feeling their phone vibrate, Bobby beats Tynie to getting it.

Reading the text that just came across, Bobby refuses "Actually, no we won't. Terry and Dad already know." Planting the phone back on her, he sees Tynie return to her seat with a vindictive smile. Serving her moments later, Bobby makes sure the stove's off. Eating together, Tynie and Bobby hope that nothing truly urgent impedes on the rest of their day.

T and Sasha don't join that conversation, instead they go about the rest of the day handling their household and getting the additional document drawn up. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper a bit, T sensing they miss the others "It's ok sweeties. We'll see them soon." Sasha soothes, getting smiles from both twins.

From there, T's laptop gets stashed; the papers get gathered and put aside for the weekend. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are focused on while they're awake, T and Sasha doing their own housework as they nap. After all that's done, T and Sasha eat, doting over the twins again until their day's ended. Terry and TreMarion go about this part of their days in a similar manner, the only ones with kids to care for being T and Sasha.

Tynie and Bobby have their meal finished, clearing from it side-by-side, when she chooses "Ya know what? You and I are sticking around here relaxing today. I say that because there's really no sense in us going out after having to get that situated. For all we know, Terry could call us sometime saying he's got our wills redone and needs to meet with us. I want to make that as convenient for Terry as possible. Especially, after what you threatened to do on Terry's behalf with the law license renewal fee."

Again, Bobby's eyes get real big, as he relates "You have a plan, honey." Walking with him to the couch, Tynie remembers how finicky that entertainment center is. Sitting down together, they kiss again, her melting into him.

TreMarion and Terry do have another conversation, this time it's brought on by TreMarion wondering "Hey man, if you got my will re-done again, can we meet up so I can sign the damn thing?" "I'll be at your house in an hour. I'll do that for Tynie and Bobby later today too. I see why you asked that, and I do have laptops to return." Terry agrees, hanging up. Readying his house for a guest, TreMarion texts Tynie and Bobby "Terry's returning the laptops a lot sooner than I predicted. He'll be over by the end of the day. He totally re-did all our wills, saying it was a part of his plan. Love you."

Feeling their phone go off mere seconds after their kiss ended, Bobby again reaches for it, responding "Yeah, Tynie sensed that would happen. Love you too." Laying their phone to the coffee table, Bobby mentions "Honey, I don't know how you do it, but you just read Terry's moves like a novel." "Baby, I'd do it the same way. I figure the fewer meetings Terry has next week the better." Tynie responds. Smiling as they kicked back, Tynie and Bobby wrap each other in their arms.

True to his word, Terry's at TreMarion's an hour later, the newest copy of TreMarion's will genuinely surprising him. "Tell me you can guess why I did this." Terry hopes. "I have a good idea on that man, relax. After I sign this, you're having a drink. You need it." TreMarion verifies, scrawling his name to the papers. After that, there are two drinks made, one for each of them. Terry stashes the will on himself temporarily, figuring "I'm pretty sure I can have Tynie and Bobby put this in their safe. I'm moving T and Sasha's wills away from the others when I do that though. We all know why too." Vindictively smiling, TreMarion serves Terry the drink. Sipping those, Terry finally relaxes, as does TreMarion. An hour after the drinks are over, Terry sees himself out. TreMarion cleans up from the drinks, sitting back to relax.

Tynie and Bobby are again oblivious to the latest; her entrenched in his arms as Terry lets himself into their house and secures it. Before Tynie can tap out of Bobby's hold, Terry advises "You two stay put. Bobby, I'll need access to your safe. I'll explain why later."

"Terry, you have consented access to our safe until hell freezes over dude. As for your explaining why, no need. We already know you're separating our legal papers from T and Sasha's. We've yet to destroy all other copies of the wills, though. If you want, I can cover that shit while you and Bobby talk about the wedding, game night and retirement party." Tynie relents. "I like the way you think!" Terry brags, taking the laptops into the master bedroom.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie worries "I'm not trying to be bossy, but I'm also trying to have Terry and Daddy see that you're not controlling my every flinch. You know I don't put shit past T and Sasha, I do believe they'll claim that on you. I'm trying a pre-emptive strike."

Stunned again, Bobby recounts "Honey, you handled that well. We'll work with your idea." True to Tynie's plan, the old wills are handed over to be destroyed. Bobby and Terry meet at the kitchen bar, Bobby relating what they discussed in Terry's absence. Alarmed, Terry runs for Tynie's side. "I'm trying to be strong right now, Terry. Bobby's been through enough that can be directly or indirectly linked to me. I seem paranoid on purpose man, really. I'd rather not put shit past T and Sasha than have something slam me upside the head that I didn't at least suspect." Tynie releases.

"That's what I thought you were doing. I'm destroying those wills now, Tynie. You go be with Bobby. If it weren't for TreMarion's request, I'd be taking T and Sasha through civil, criminal, and family court right now!" Terry orders. Hearing that, Bobby runs to his wife's other side, holding his arms open. "Baby, this isn't fair to you! This isn't happiness for you! This isn't me keeping my word!" Tynie cries. "None of this is your fault." Bobby chants softly. After calming, Tynie looks Terry in the eyes. "T and Sasha contacted me when I was at TreMarion's. I swear to God you two will NOT believe this. They're drawing up a statement that says if they use ANYTHING that belongs to anyone else in the family, including the condo, they're taking full liability for any and all damages. They're also making it so THEY are the only ones doing that in writing, too! Yeah, they're about to make a notary's Monday with all those fees!" "Run that shit past me again?!" Tynie shrieks.

"I figured that would be your answer, Tynie!" Terry laughs. Tapping out of the hold with Bobby, Tynie desires "Change in plans, honey. I'm making margaritas. You and Terry are kicking back and handling those discussions I mentioned. Terry, after this margarita and those talks, you are to take until Monday off. Send a couple texts sharing love and to check on us but that's all, unless emergencies strike. By the way, that covers T and Sasha too. Trust me, after the shit they've pulled WE ALL need the break!"

"You got it!" Terry cheers, heading for a recliner. Kissing Tynie's lips quickly, Bobby follows Terry out of the room. Those two men cover the retirement party discussion first, then the game night, then the wedding. Terry immediately knows why Bobby handled the conversations in that order, noting it silently. Tynie comes into the room with three margaritas in her hands, serving Terry first.

"Terry, I've thought about it. If T and Sasha ask why we've not entered into the same type of liability agreement in writing as they have, Bobby, Daddy and I can cover that shit another day… should we actually decide to put it in writing. If we do, you don't know shit about the meeting and you're not available to attend it." Tynie plots, sporting a very vindictive smile. "Done!" Terry chimes. Gazing into her eyes, Bobby uncovers "You're right, honey. They deserve to feel like we don't trust them. Especially now."

"Legally: they can't do anything about your decision." Terry alerts, catching Tynie's smile falter. After that, the room falls silent, all three sipping their margaritas. Unaware of that update to the situation, TreMarion goes over to T and Sasha's, seeing the "liability agreement" on the endtable.

"That's actually very smart, especially after what this family's had happen with people messing with our property." TreMarion commends. Handing Ty-Leah over, Sasha asks "Are you going to do one of those, Daddy?" "I don't know yet sweetie, honestly. I just want to get what we've had discussed, and in your case, drawn up, covered first." TreMarion decides through his teeth.

Spending some time together, TreMarion doesn't bring up another thing about those papers he saw on T's endtable. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get spoiled, TreMarion promising "You'll see them soon, angels." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that, only to later be held by Sasha and T. Hugging T and Sasha after that, TreMarion sees himself out. In his SUV, TreMarion calls Terry, wondering "Should I get one of those liability statements drawn up for my property?"

"Absolutely not. Tynie and Bobby aren't. They decided to let T and Sasha actually feel the lack of trust, and said you should too. I've just retired man, and I'm with them on that one. Besides, why put yourself on the same low level of trust that we have with T and Sasha?" Terry refuses. "Yeah, that's what I figured. We don't mention that we don't have those drawn up when T and Sasha are around though. Call that on our "low level of trust" with them." TreMarion returns. "Will do, man." Terry assures. Sharing love, they both hang up.

Midway through her margarita, Tynie relinquishes "I'm glad you claimed that on me and Bobby's names Terry. You were right too. If they ask, we claim that's stashed with our other legal papers and advance directives. With how the family's been treated by the criminal element, we all have a plausible reason for stashing that shit."

Smiling evilly, Terry resounds "In that case, I'll be back after I stash some shit." Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie goes quiet. "That was amazing." Bobby brags. Seeing Terry head to stash the briefcase with the family's advance directives in their safe, Tynie cites "In a weird way, that actually felt liberating." Terry approves "You said it best: After what T and Sasha have either caused or been connected to, problem wise: We all deserve the break!" Bobby's about to agree to that, when Tynie surprises him with a passionate kiss. Terry sees the margarita glasses start to teeter in their grip, running to get them set down to the coffee table. Coming up for air after a while, Tynie whispers "Hey babe, you happy now?" "Ecstatic." Bobby sighs.

Noticing where their glasses were, Tynie nearly speaks when Terry mentions "I stashed the shit, then saw these were about to break. I didn't want an emergency to come out today, not after what we've had to cover." "You're a good man, Terry." Tynie brags. Standing up, Terry hugs them both, saying "I'm going home now. I'll see you guys Monday. Love you." "You too, man." Tynie replies, speaking for Bobby. Watching Terry lock up behind himself again, Tynie gets up to clear from the margaritas.

TreMarion's at home by now, phone charging, as the rest of the day's taken in an attempt to relax. Terry heads for his house too, planning the same thing for himself. T and Sasha have the bulk of their housework done, deciding to cover the laundry tomorrow. T and Sasha make sure Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are comfortable before T moves those papers to her endtable.

She puts their phone on top of them, depicting "That way we know exactly where they are, and can get right to them Monday. I think it'll be easiest and most relaxing for Terry if you deliver them to him." "I was hoping you'd say that." T appreciates, going in for a kiss. Settling onto the bed more as they kissed, Sasha feels T pull the covers over them both. Holding her close, T offers "If you need to talk about this, I'm here." Sasha breaks down in his arms, rambling how she feels softly.

"I know baby, I know. We've got a sacred opportunity really. I hate to say this, but things could be a lot worse." T relents. "Baby, will our family make it?!" Sasha squeaks. "Yes, babe. We as a family WILL make it. Don't you worry. Once we get those papers notarized, all this will be a thing of the past. Please trust me on this." T desires. "I will trust you, T." Sasha promises, feeling him pet her back. Soon as Sasha's asleep, T checks to make sure the monitors for the twins are on his endtable. Finding out they were and the batteries needed changed; T covers that, and then returns to holding his fiancée. He'd kept what he discovered about the family's considerations of their actions to himself, only mumbling "We've got to make it as a family, for the babies."

Tynie and Bobby yet again are alone, her in his lap with a big smile on her face. "Ohh Bobby, it feels so good to be over that shit. Once and for all. We've tried to be lenient, and that didn't work, but this.. THIS feels fuckin great!" Tynie celebrates. Laying them both out on the couch, Bobby agrees "You're right, this does feel good."

In their houses, TreMarion and Terry have the same tone to their evening: a gratefully relaxed one. There is only one thing that crosses their minds now, and that is the family's need to make it as one for the twins. Terry decrees in a text message to everyone this side of T and Sasha "Once we get those notarized papers, we stash them in Tynie and Bobby's safe. I have consented access. After that, we go about the future like nothing happened. Let T and Sasha try to make us out to be the bad guys, we have the proof they'd be lying. We keep it and show the twins when they're older. Love you."

Hearing their text alert go off, Tynie sends "You got it man. Love you." TreMarion mirrors Tynie's reply, Terry saving it to his phone. After that, Terry sends "Love you guys. After Monday's meetings, we consider this entire situation resolved" to T and Sasha. T stirs as their text alert goes off, replying "Fair enough man. Love you too." Saving that to his phone, Terry's clueless as to what T tells Sasha, Terry ending his day on that note.

T returns to holding Sasha close, whispering "I found out babe. Like I said, once we get those papers taken care of, this is all in the past. Tynie and Bobby's phone battery died, so they asked Terry to tell us." "Thank you God!" Sasha gasps. Rolling over to be face-to-face with T, Sasha goes for one more kiss. As that kiss ends, T and Sasha fall asleep without a worry crossing their minds. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. slumber through most of the night; only waking when they need changed and fed.

Handling that, the entire household falls into a contentment they've not known in a while, as every member of that household heads back for bed. TreMarion's day ends just after he gets that text from Terry. Slumber is peaceful for him, for the first time in a while that peace is all-encompassing.

Tynie and Bobby are the only ones up, yet they don't know it, her laying on top of him still. Sliding so her front meets with his, Tynie brags "We have reason to celebrate." "We sure do." Bobby concurs, giving her a lusty smile. Getting off of him slowly, Tynie hold her hand out, stashing their phone with her other hand. Taking the offered hand, Bobby leads them back to their room, mentioning "I know we promised to make love in every room of the house, but I'm thinking we should do that after every gathering we have slated to host is over."

"I'd rather we make love when and where the mood strikes, as long as we're alone. We've just broken cycles in the family, honey. Why bring one back between us? What I mean by that is, why resurrect anything that brings about a worry or gives our insecurities anything to run on?" Tynie intervenes. Surprised, Bobby's eyebrows raise, then he says "That makes total sense." Sliding in closer to him, Tynie smiles, and then decrees "Yeah, I figured it would." Looking into each other's eyes, they smile again, Tynie this time leading them towards the master bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, Bobby doesn't speak, Tynie taking that as a chance to kiss him.

Wrapping her hands in his hair, Tynie feels Bobby do the same with hers, making them closer as the kiss drones on. Separating from it slowly, Bobby gets lead across the room by his wife. Stopping on a dime, Tynie reaches to take her clothes off, him halting in a deep and dominating tone "That's my job."

Gently removing her outfit, Bobby sees Tynie smile and check him out. Standing before him nude, Tynie witnesses Bobby hastily rush to charge their phone. Tailing him, she soon has Bobby's top in her hands, taking it off before removing his pants.

Feeling her hands roam his back, hips, and ass, Bobby slowly spins around. Toying some of her hair behind Tynie's ears, Bobby pets down her chest. Playing with her breasts, he makes Tynie moan through her breath. Running his hand down her stomach, Bobby causes Tynie to shudder in desire. Nothing said between them, Tynie soon finds herself leaning on the bed. Bringing herself to the mattress's center, Tynie doesn't move again until Bobby hovers over her. Petting his chest, Tynie's fingers playfully tangle in Bobby's chesthair, and then she allows them to flow down to his engorged manhood. Feeling the heat and hardness of it, Tynie moans a bit louder "Damn Bobby.."

Tenderly pulling her hands away, Tynie puts them on his shoulders. Taking one of his hands, Bobby splits her legs, feeling the wetness of Tynie's pussy in his palm.

"I need you.. I need this…" Tynie craves. Entering her at a delicate pace, Bobby vows "You have me forever." Releasing a drawn out and high pitched wail when he finally does fill her, Tynie pets Bobby's shoulders. Just the feel of him inside her causes Tynie's eyes to close in ecstasy, Bobby starting this lovemaking off gently. Her jaw gapes, eyes re-open, as Tynie gasps "Ohh Bobby.." Her legs near-instinctively wrap around his waist, Bobby taking that as an invitation to get fiercer. "Yeah baby!" Tynie shrieks. Feeling her beneath him, his back getting raked by her hands, Bobby goes on like this.

Broken moans, choppy groans, and panted breaths leave Tynie's lips, each one considered a coaxing for more. "I've wanted you all day.." Bobby growls. "I've wanted you too." Tynie squeals. His erection bulges after a while, making Tynie mewl "Ohh, ooohh, Yeahhh.." Rolling her hips in time with him, Tynie causes Bobby to howl "I love it when you do that."

Her pussy walls tighten all around him, Bobby knowing without Tynie saying it that she's nearing climax. Catching Tynie start to slow her gyrations, Bobby dares "Just let go baby."

Clinging to his shoulders, Tynie returns to her original pace, only to scream as orgasm strikes "Bobby I worship you!" The climax she endures is wild, Bobby feeling it stretch out over several minutes. Thrusting ferociously that entire time, he grunts, in that telling Tynie that his release wasn't too far behind hers.

Tynie sees him start to slow his thrusts, sensing Bobby's attempting to stave off orgasm, returning his dare "Just let go baby." Picking up the pace of his thrusts and rolling hips, Bobby obeys, later hollering as he fills her with his seed "Tynie I worship you!"

Tynie releases her legs from his hips, guiding Bobby on top of her to relax. Keeping him in her arms, she whispers "You always please me babe. No need to worry." "You always please me too, honey." Bobby restates. Looking him in the eyes yet again, Tynie vows "You have me forever." Smiling a bit tiredly, Bobby goes for a short kiss.

Resting on top of her when that kiss ends, Bobby's about to worry, when Tynie says breathily "You stay put." "Yes love." Bobby sighs. After about an hour, he gets up, Tynie laying out as they were when they made love. "I'll not have you hurting later." Bobby refuses, delicately pulling her legs until they're straight. "Thank you babe." Tynie gasps. With her eyes open slightly, she sees him put pants on, leaning down for another quick kiss. "Relax baby, I got this." Bobby insists. "Be careful." Tynie mumbles, getting a nod. Soon as her eyes are closed again, he orders in their next meal. When that's done, Bobby sits back, knowing it will be about an hour before the delivery guy arrives. Tynie sits up, wrapping her arms around his waist, placing her chin on his left shoulder.

"I know this may sound off, but I feel we've actually gotten back the kind of peace you and I used to have. Back before I became a lawyer and we endured all that bullshit." Tynie announces. "Baby, you just made my night." Bobby applauds.

"Aww. Hey, what about you?" Tynie replies. "Sweetheart, you didn't sound "off" when you said that. I feel the same way." Bobby swears. "Sexy, you've made my night!" Tynie celebrates. Under her breath, Tynie plots how to make tomorrow better for Bobby. Catching her plan, Bobby refutes "No babe. We do that for one another. There's no sense in you working so hard just for me to have that kind of good day. Besides, we are equals."

Smiling broadly, Tynie concedes "You got it." Neither speaks again for a bit, Bobby watching the time. Leaning over his shoulder, Tynie goes for a kiss, Bobby bracing her against him with one arm. Dispelling that affection, she sits back as he heads to meet the delivery guy.

"Oh my God, we did it! We fuckin' did it! Bobby and I not only survived, but we got stronger together!" Tynie squeals. He's not gone long, their meal soon being in Bobby's hands, the door getting locked behind the delivery guy. Tynie's up off the bed, getting them sodas as she's soon to have to take a pill, returning to her spot just as Bobby got in the room. Bringing that all to her, Bobby sits down, citing "I heard you a few minutes ago. You're absolutely right on what you said, too." "Like I said, you and I have reason to celebrate." Tynie restates, settling the meal between them.

Having dinner together, both are all smiles, yet neither speaks. Their sodas are shared in the same quiet, Tynie breaking that by saying "I'll only be a moment." Taking her nightly diabetic pill, that bottle gets closed before she resumes being at Bobby's side. Finishing that all, Tynie gets up, briefly kissing Bobby before she dresses. "You've done enough, love. This part, I've got." Tynie proffers, taking up the refuse from their meal. Bobby giggles "Yes dear." Watching her leave the room, Bobby prays "We've gotten stronger together, we've made it. I just hope that I can bring Tynie the best like I keep promising."

Tynie stops on a dime again, spinning on her toes, before stating "I have the best, because I have YOU. Now, lay back and relax, trusting my word on that." Splaying out against the bed, Bobby smiles, realizing Tynie loves him rather deeply. Rushing to clear from dinner, Tynie wonders just what brought Bobby to worrying about that. Plopping onto the bed, she poses "Tell me, why are you worried now that we have everything covered?" Deeply breathing, Bobby considers "You're right, I shouldn't be."

Lying at his side, Tynie brings Bobby closer, as he grabs the covers with one arm. Throwing them over the couple, Bobby feels his wife resting his head over her heartbeat. "Let me tell you something, Bobby. I don't want us worried about "bringing the best" because to me, we are the best for each other. All I ask for is the rest of our forever to be spent at each other's sides, with everything we can cover being considered handled for now. We'll cover the rest as it comes, honestly. All else is material, really. I'd rather do it that way than have us revert to worrying over gifts not being good enough, or anything else that may bring out our insecure sides. Any way I can help us break cycles, I will. I hope that doesn't sound too controlling." Tynie dedicates. "It doesn't. You're totally right. Oh, and what you said about breaking cycles, you're not going to do that alone. I'll do that for you, as best as I can." Bobby attests.

Feeling him get comfortable in her arms, Tynie sighs "Thank you God." "Amen sweetheart." Bobby mumbles. Tilting her head, Tynie goes for a kiss, him meeting her. The kiss is short and sweet, the couple vows together "I love you." Resting against the pillows, Tynie keeps a loving hold on Bobby. They fall asleep in that pose, their slumber being as peaceful as Tynie described: more relaxed than they'd been since before she became a lawyer and they'd gone through all that turmoil.

Today didn't really turn out like anyone planned, T and Sasha's phone call this morning essentially causing that. Sasha had no clue how her revisiting the possibility of eloping would affect the family, until they all converged against that idea. Terry and TreMarion backed Tynie and Bobby as things dragged out, as those two men realized a lot of the recent complications can be traced back to T and Sasha. A few offers made and wills altered, there remains some paperwork to be handled.

Thing is, T was right, there are no notaries open on weekends. The family doesn't know this yet, but before he went to bed: Terry confirmed that. Yes, Tynie and Bobby are still hosting T and Sasha's wedding, but there's a crucial catch to be honored first. T and Sasha have no clue how lucky they are that TreMarion talked Terry out of taking them through the courts, which is just how the family aside from T and Sasha believes it should be. The trust level with T and Sasha is at a low again, but that couple remains unaware of that fact. Terry plotted it best when he instructed the family to consider this issue "resolved once the paperwork is taken care of." As of Monday, that paperwork will be covered, rendering the situation as resolved as the family desires it to be.

Even in the family's absence, today served as a good one. When alone, Tynie and Bobby found ways to do one thing:

Break Cycles…


	153. Ch 153

Title: "I'm On A Mission…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Waking before her, Bobby feels Tynie holding him close, essentially keeping him in the pose he slept in. Lifting his head slowly, he smiles, noticing the contented grin that won't leave Tynie's lips. Delicately reaching behind himself, Bobby frees from Tynie's embrace, whispering "Stay there honey, I'll be back." Smiling as he laid her hands at her side, she complies, him dressing before leaving the room. As he leaves the room, Bobby hopes their phone doesn't wake his wife. Tynie's still asleep, Bobby making their meal, praying also that today is a peaceful one.

Once their meal is made, he goes to start coffee, keeping quiet. Tynie wakes, and immediately checks the phone. Discovering it has yet to go off, she sits back in bed. Silently relaxing in the calm of the day so far, Tynie smiles broadly. Bobby returns to the room, tray in hand, seeing the look across his wife's face.

Bringing it to her, he takes a seat at Tynie's hip. "Ohhhh Bobby, you didn't have to." Tynie gasps, stunned. Cupping her jaw as he goes in for a kiss, Bobby whispers "Wanted to." His tongue courses hers, causing Tynie to whimper in delight, the kiss being quick yet passionate. After it ends, they eat together, her contemplating something special for Bobby.

Later sipping the coffees together, a concern leaves Tynie's lips before she can stop it. "I'm worried about one thing, honey. We've bought four entertainment centers in a year. I don't want to keep shelling' out money for those just to have em fucked up or seen as a target by people we don't trust." "Honey, the way I see it, we go ahead and get another. We don't replace it until it totally dies out. I don't see the sense in replacing it otherwise." Bobby resolves. "Yes love." Tynie cedes. Looking over his shoulder, she notices their phone's not gone off.

Catching her smile falter, Bobby counters "No need to worry now, babe. You and I will have a good day and relax as much as we can." Sighing in relief, Tynie returns "Yeah, we will. You, kick back, I got this." Smiling as he obeyed, Bobby saw her take one of those pills before dressing. Clearing from their meal, she doesn't see Bobby send a text to the family. "Just checking on you guys, hope you're OK. Tynie and I have things to do today, so we're available for emergencies and that's it until we get back home. Love you." T, Terry and TreMarion send back "We're good, we understand. We have things to cover ourselves. Love you."

Rushing to pocket their phone, Bobby sits back, and his wife just getting back into the room. Tynie approaches him as if walking on clouds, not speaking until Bobby's arms are around her waist. "Bobby, you may not know this, but you actually gave me paradise the first time you kissed me. No matter what we've been through, you've never left my side. You have no idea how sacred that is to me. I've strived to be the best I can for you, and can only hope and pray that I've managed. You deserve the ultimate, and I've made several mistakes on that. I love you. I cherish what we have. I worship the fact I'm yours." Tynie swears.

"Ohh honey, you have been the best to me. You gave me paradise, just by allowing me to love you. Yes, we've been through a lot, and we've stayed together. Yes, mistakes were made, but not just by you. I put that all in the past, on purpose. I want us to focus on our future. Baby, you don't need to hope and pray anymore. You stayed by my side when I wasn't at my best, you never strayed. You took everything I said and did that was wrong, allowing me several chances. You have NO idea how sacred that is to me. I've strived to be my best for you too. I love you, I cherish what we have, and I worship the fact I'm yours." Bobby oaths, kissing her cheek.

Leaning into him, Tynie agrees "Focus on our future, sounds wonderful."

Staying in that pose, she goes silent, Bobby feeling her heartbeat in her neck. Petting his jaw, Tynie breaks her own silence, whispering "My Sacred One." Pecking a kiss to her temple, Bobby returns "My Sacred one. We've got all the time in the world. There's no need to rush or worry. Not today."

"I love the sound of that." Tynie cheers through her breath. Enjoying the embrace, she rests her head on his chest, neither one losing a second of their smiles. Surprising them both, T calls, Bobby breaking their hold to answer it.

"Hey man. You won't believe this, but I just got a certified letter with your name on it. I won't open it without your consent." T introduces. Bobby put the phone on speaker, Tynie answering "You can open it on ONE condition: you read straight from that damn thing, word for word." Hearing the envelope tear, Tynie and Bobby go silent. "Alright sis, here goes…" T starts, reading the letter word-for-word. "Hold it right there, you mean to tell us the letter that was sent to Bobby by those he used to work for was done under duress of their employment being threatened? They actually also got our address wrong, sending it to you?!" Tynie demands.

"According to what I just read, yes." T confirms. "Here's what you do man. Hang up on Bobby, call Terry and show him. Tell him you need to fax it over to us. I'm calling this important, because that kind of duress ain't Nothin' to fuck with." Tyne orders. "She's right man. Do it." Bobby concurs. "Will do. Love you." T concludes. "Love you too." Tynie and Bobby reply, hanging up. Taking their phone, Tynie calls Terry telling him everything. "I'll send it over when T shows up. You did right." Terry verifies.

"Alright man, but we do NOTHING ELSE about this. You're retired, and you're staying' that way. I just wanted you knowing about this because of the way it traces to Bobby's professional past. I'll check Bobby's fax machine after we get some shit covered." Tynie injects. "Good call!" Terry cheers. "Alright man, we love you." Tynie assures, hanging up.

Pocketing their phone, Tynie apologizes "Sorry love, but I felt that way was best. T was scared to even open that letter. I didn't lie to Terry, either." "You did no wrong. I'm with you one hundred percent, as always." Twenty minutes later, T has the letter at Terry's, getting faxed to Tynie and Bobby.

Terry explains what Tynie said over the phone, adding "Frankly I'm glad she told me about it too. I mean no disrespect, but it is important for people outside of them to know about this. She told me entirely because you have the twins to primarily care for." "No disrespect taken, Terry. I can see why she did that." T vouches.

They hug and share love, Terry then seeing T out. Rushing back to the twins, T hopes to not get ticketed. Sasha greets T at the door, saying "Honey you left the phone behind, Terry sent a text saying he'd have covered your tickets because of what that letter means to Bobby. I told him that I want us all to take responsibility for our own tickets; only if we're medically incapacitated do we pay for each other's."

Letting himself in and locking up, T considers "Honey that is a good call." Heading for the twins, T and Sasha hold hands, discussing what they'll do today. Terry surprises the others, forwarding what Sasha decided about covering speeding tickets. Tynie feels the phone vibrate, reading that text to Bobby. "I'm compelled to agree with her on that. In fact, doing it otherwise would be too close to living in our past really. Please tell me you all know what I mean by that." Tynie sends. Terry and TreMarion reply "We do. Love you." Pocketing their phone again, she justifies "Hell, you and I are focusing on our future; why not make that good enough for the entire family?" Proudly smiling, Bobby replies "I agree." Sitting up before him, Tynie leads Bobby out of their room.

Curiosity about the letter stirs in both of them, her taking him straight to the fax machine. Picking off the fax, Tynie reads through it, grumbling "It took 'em long enough to figure this out!" Handing the paper to Bobby, Tynie stands still, the shock and frustration cascading through her. Reading the letter himself, Bobby mentions "It did take them long enough to find this out, but that does not mean we have any involvement with those who signed that letter, or this one." Spinning before him, Tynie wonders "So, would you like me to stash that or totally destroy it?" "Leave it where I place it for now." Bobby alters, tossing the letter back on the fax machine. Smiling again, Tynie agrees, Bobby then leading her to the front door.

Grabbing a set of their keys, he sees his wife out, securing their house behind them. Terry calls TreMarion, telling him all about the letter T got for Bobby. "You two handled that well; something tells me that those two won't have any involvement with those people again. Not after the letter they got the first time. Matter of fact, I really don't think they will trust this one." TreMarion prognosticates. "I think you're right." Terry guesses. Sharing love, the two hang up, and go about their day.

Tynie and Bobby arrive at an electronics store half an hour later, him getting out of the car before her. Wrapping her arm around Bobby's waist as the car is secured, Tynie hears "So Bobby married a trophy; the rumors I heard are true." Turning her head like a shot, Tynie barks "Who the holy fuck just said that?!" Staring down a man she's never seen before in person, Tynie discovers it's a Detective who used to work with Bobby. "Logan, what the hell are you doing?!" Bobby demands. "Just seeing for myself that you married a trophy bimbo, a diva." Logan replies.

Noticing a gun on Logan's hip, Tynie breaks the hold she shared with Bobby. Getting into the glove compartment of their car through the window, Tynie extracts a firearm, pulling her conceal carry pass out of her back pocket in the same motion. Displaying the conceal carry pass, Tynie announces "If you make a move for your gun, Logan, I make a move WITH mine!"

Shoving her pass into a pocket, Tynie watches Logan's every move, keeping her gun half-drawn at her side opposite Bobby.

Seconds later, a woman Tynie's only seen on screen appears, causing Tynie to growl "Bitch, if you take one more move I will consider it a direct threat on BOTH me and Bobby's lives and open fire! I have a permit for this gun in my right front pocket!" The woman at Logan's hip gets identified when Logan warns "Wheeler, I think she means it."

Stepping back slowly, Wheeler replies "Logan, let's just get the hell out of here. We also need to tell everyone we know to leave these two alone." "You also might want to tell them how I'll take you and your people approaching me and Bobby. You can approach us, but you BEST NOT make ANY fast moves or touch us! If you do…" Tynie commands, Wheeler cutting her off "You take those as direct threats on you and Bobby's lives, opening fire. Got it." "Remember that!" Tynie barks. "We will." Logan cedes, taking Wheeler from the scene. Clipping the gun to her side, Tynie gets lead into the store by Bobby.

Heading straight for the entertainment centers, Tynie doesn't speak again, Bobby taking over. The deal they got on this center is better than any before it, Bobby having it set for delivery an hour later. Getting into their car, Tynie explains "I only did what my heart told me to. I didn't trust them, and I also forgot to have you grab what I did. I took my permit out of where we tend to stash it entirely on a hunch that we'd have problems. You did no wrong."

"You did no wrong yourself honey. If anything you showed them just what I wanted them knowing, that we don't trust them. The direct threat on our lives part was a good touch too, because it explained how far we don't trust them." Bobby refutes.

Breathing in frustration, Tynie responds "I know babe, I said that because I also know you. You may have thought you didn't protect me in that moment. You did actually, because when I did that I figured it best to have them hear our verdict from the one they call "A bimbo and a diva."

Keeping them safe on the road, Bobby answers "It's handled now, honey. Word will get out." Arriving home, Bobby gets lead inside by his wife, whom sees a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"I knew it." Tynie mumbles, stopping cold.

Stumbling on the backs of her heels, Bobby grunts, Tynie saying "I love you Bobby. I didn't want to hurt you or make you feel like you don't protect me when I did that earlier. I did that entirely because I had another hunch, that nobody who signed off on either one of those letters saw me saying and doing that coming. They always called you out of your name, considering you the "whack job." They however, have very seldomly dealt with ME. I wanted to show them I meant it while at the same time demonstrating to you that I will go to great lengths to defend you and our love. Yes, you feel you should be the protector, but I wanted to provide them proof that I can hold my own. I know that sounds egotistical of me, but I also wanted what you said about our not trusting them to be evidenced in a way that could not be refuted. You said it yourself, I was within my rights. Thing is, since we're married, I was technically within yours too."

Staring into her eyes, the hurt in Bobby's dissipates, being replaced with pride. "That's much better." Tynie teases, leading them back towards the house.

Logan and Wheeler attest to everyone they know "She was armed when we saw her and Bobby. Had a Glock 15 on her, fully loaded. Oh, and she REALLY doesn't like being called a bimbo or a diva! Apparently if we touch them, or make any fast moves she takes both as a threat on her and Bobby's lives. The next place we wind up after that is in an ambulance or the morgue as she repeatedly swore to opening fire at that moment. She's got a permit for conceal carry too, we both saw it."

Their captain advises "Yeah, they've also caused a lot of people to lose everything. You just encountered the same Tynie Goren that was an instigator to several investigations against the Department, and by that I mean federal. She's a retired attorney, who not only knows the law, but has a panache for using it to her advantage. Unless you want to be added to that list of people who lost everything, I advise you avoid them both at all costs. Should they need to be interviewed for any future cases, I will be the one to do the interviews." Logan and Wheeler nod, then go about the rest of their day's paperwork, unaware of what will happen in a matter of three hours.

Terry and TreMarion have no idea about that, going about their day in peace. T and Sasha focus on the babies, repeatedly promising "you'll see the others soon." Bryan breaks the peace Terry's having wide open with a call. In that conversation, Bryan decides after the divorce is final, he's leaving New York. "I'll attend the game night and retirement party, and honor our agreement. That's it man, I need a fresh start." Bryan resolves. "Well, I wish you the best." Terry counters, hanging up.

Thinking it over, Terry texts Bryan "I'll help you with that fresh start: just agree to not breach our agreement, and you can go about your life. I'll not have you around my family after you disrespected me with your attitude." Inside five minutes Bryan replies "You have a deal. Goodbye. Forever." Calling TreMarion, Terry relays what just happened. "He doesn't deserve to be around us, you're right. Nobody in this family is entitled to being disrespected. I'll tell the others, you go about your day. You've been through enough. Just SAVE those texts and DO NOT TAKE his calls anymore!" TreMarion accepts. Concurring with that, Terry sends love, hanging up after TreMarion repeats it.

Saving those texts, Terry goes back to trying to have a good day. TreMarion calls Tynie and T, restating what Terry found out, before warning "There's no point in trying to get back at Bryan for this. We've all just come out of surviving hell. Let him have his fresh start, because at least now we know he won't be around the twins." "Daddy's right T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't need that kind of influence in their lives. Besides, there's no point to having Bryan around anyway, because if he really was a man of honor, he'd have had the fuckin' balls to respect Terry. Daddy was right on telling Terry to save them texts too, they're evidence." Tynie vouches.

"I'm glad it came out now as opposed to later. You guys are right. Try to have a good one. We love you." T considers. "Love you too man." TreMarion and Tynie reply, all then hanging up. Telling Bobby, she realizes "T was right though sweetheart. It is best we know now as opposed to later." Letting her in the house, Bobby locks up, Tynie then taking them to the couch. Flopping onto it together, she poses "Just what the fuck is wrong with people these days?! They'd rather have society continue to be in the shitter instead of trying to make it better, I really don't get that!"

"I don't either, but all that proves is something we already know. It's best for us to only care about us and ours." Bobby returns, taking her into his arms. Using that pose as an opportunity to disarm his wife, he does, also stashing her permit in an end table drawer. "Sorry you had to do that baby." Bobby mumbles.

Looking up in a flash, Tynie objects "I'm not. I love being yours, Bobby. You feel bad when you shouldn't because without you I'd have NOTHING. I'd not know how to handle handguns, nor would I have experienced real love from a man whom I've given myself to. You provide for me every minute of every day Bobby; I was trying to return the favor. Especially since I bet my ass they really didn't see my doing any of that coming." He's about to speak when she whispers "Focus on our future."

Gazing into her eyes, Bobby smiles again, Tynie going in for a slow and passionate kiss. Holding him afterwards, Tynie plans "That's right baby, you relax. We both deserve it, but I won't relax knowing you're not." With a shine to his glare, Bobby concurs, the two waiting in silence for the delivery of their latest entertainment center. Not held up for long, Tynie answers the door to a few very scared delivery people. "Hey honey, a couple beers. We have reason to celebrate. Logan and Wheeler actually did what they said they would. You know about what." Tynie requests. "Yes dear." Bobby responds, retrieving the beers, which are the last ones in the house.

Walking back to his side, Tynie shuts up as Bobby hands her a beer. Sipping those, they keep eyes on the delivery people, saying nothing. Inside another half hour, the old entertainment center is replaced and the new one set up. Securing the house, Tynie murmurs "Finally! We can have peace!"

Finishing the beers, Tynie clears from them as Bobby sends an advisory text to the family "Whatever you do, keep your conceal carry permit up-to-date. Tynie and I had an issue earlier. You want to know what it was, you have to call me." One conference call later, Tynie's cheek is kissed, the phone's set down, Bobby heading to secure the letters in their safe. She realizes who still has the envelope, texting "T, we need you to bring that envelope over Monday. I want it kept with our other evidence." "Can do sis. Love you." T replies, getting love back.

Setting their phone down, Tynie sits back awaiting Bobby. He returns, sitting by her, and then she realizes "Without T, we may not have known about that letter. I mean, he handled that well. I know we've had issues in the past with them, but baby to me it seems like those papers we wanted from T and Sasha are a way to live in the past when we've asked the family to focus on the future. I don't really trust them as much as I used to, but that doesn't mean we should have a reminder of the past in our safe. Does that make any sense?"

Reaching for their phone, Bobby says "Yeah it does." Calling T, Bobby renders "Destroy whatever you have drawn up, but know this: Tynie and I are still unsure about fully trusting you two. Keep respecting us like you did with that letter and all is well. She and I just talked about it and we don't want those papers after all. She called it a written reminder of our past, and I agree with her on it. Just make sure T brings that envelope over Monday. DO NOT throw it out." "Wow. Uhh… Ok then. I'll tell T. You actually just told me that, Bobby." Sasha answers. "Love you guys." Bobby assures, getting that returned, before the calls' ended.

Telling T, Sasha's informed "I know another reason they did that. There's enough people they don't trust to warrant Bobby telling us to keep our conceal carry permits up to date. They didn't feel right having family on a list with those people. I say we do as they ask about respect. Oh, and if Dad or Terry asks: we completely re-negotiated based on new events with people that were declared as not trusted by the family. We also say that Bobby and Tynie have that list in their safe, with the envelope that letter came in."

Tynie gets ahold of their phone, calling Terry and TreMarion "We've just re-negotiated with T and Sasha. We are NOT seeking those papers anymore, because of the fact we as a family already have to keep our conceal carry permits up to date due to a list of people on that letter T got for Bobby. I'd rather keep that list as the untrusted ones in writing. That's not to say Bobby and I totally trust T and Sasha, it's to say there's no point in having family tethered to the same list that past co-workers turned fucktards that Bobby knows are on. Besides, doing it any other way won't bode well should we have to actually act on our threats to open fire against those bastards. Terry knows where I'm going with this shit, I hope." Tynie educates.

"Like the back of TreMarion's head. Trust her, TreMarion. This is the right path." Terry insures. "I was starting to wonder about that, actually. You all handled it well. We'll talk later. Right now, I want everyone to focus on having a good day." TreMarion requires. "You got it. Love you." Terry and Tynie chime, TreMarion concluding "love you too." With that, the call's ended.

Pocketing their phone again, Tynie looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes. Having heard her, Bobby applauds "You were amazing." "Thanks." Tynie mutters.

Resting in his arms, Tynie murmurs "Ok, just HOW am I going to do something new and different to show you my devotion, while at the same time keeping you kicked back relaxed here at home?" "You've shown me your devotion, sweetheart. You don't need to worry." Bobby attests. "Something just came to me." Tynie blurts, kissing Bobby's cheek. Releasing her, he watches Tynie head for the kitchen. A few slammed cabinets later, Tynie checks the fridge, then grumbles "Dammit!" Going for the last of their alcohol, she makes two drinks, bringing them back to him. A frustrated smirk on her face, Bobby plans "Yeah, we'll take care of that. Later."

Joining him on the couch, Tynie feels her phone vibrate. With one hand on her drink, the other soon on the phone, she goes to answer it. "T and I have decided to do something for you guys. You've been through enough today, and lately. We're doing this as a way to show we always have your backs like you have ours. Do not leave the house for two hours. T doesn't have a copy of your housekey yet. Love you. Sasha." Tynie reads to Bobby, whom takes the phone answering "Alright guys, this time. You focus on spending money on the twins. We do love you, and know you have our backs. We appreciate your concern for our day, but Tynie and I are not comfortable with you spending money on us a lot. To us, that's taking money away from the twins. Love you."

T replies "I can totally see the logic in that, man. I told Sasha you'd say something like that. She insisted though, since we're going to be out anyway. I'll have that envelope on me too."

Tynie takes the phone, sending "Fair enough dude. No offense, but the only people we want having a copy of our housekey are Daddy and Terry. It's NOTHING against you, but your house has already been targeted and we don't want to risk some fucker getting our key should that happen again. Love you." "I didn't even think of that! Love you two. By the way, no offense was taken." T resolves. Laying their phone down, Tynie and Bobby go for their drinks. "Holy shit Bobby! T and Sasha are providing a mass-peace offering!" Tynie squeals.

"I thought the same thing." Bobby agrees. Sipping their drinks, Tynie sees another text from T and Sasha "One question, do you guys have a problem with consuming store brands or generic foods?" "Sista, listen. You shop for us THIS TIME like you would for your place. Bobby done told T why I said THIS TIME. Love you." Tynie replies.

Again laying their phone down, she discovers "Those two just gave me an idea. I say sometime in the future, we all go shopping together. Now, I know we've said they're not to spend another dime on us, but that does NOT mean we cannot go out as a family. Hell, they could make the holiday shopping easy for us in terms of the twins." "Another day, of course." Bobby concurs, getting a giggly nod from his wife. Finishing the drinks, he kisses her cheek, and then goes about cleaning the kitchen.

"Baby, I made a decision. When T and Sasha get here, they're relaxing after we take what they got us. After they do this, I want to make them something to eat! I think it's only fair!" Tynie hollers. "Mind reader." Bobby teases. Tynie takes that as an opportunity to send to T and Sasha "Don't go out to eat, guys. I got something' in the works for when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too. Got it." T replies.

From there, Bobby again returns to his wife's side, only to be held closely. "I've made so many decisions without running them past you. Baby, I'm so sorry." Tynie apologizes. "No need to apologize, honey. You actually read my mind." Bobby refutes. Turning on their new entertainment center, Bobby sits back, Tynie tapping out of the hold. "Those sons of bitches didn't set this up right!" Tynie complains, noticing the sound was set way off. Fixing that inside another twenty minutes, she resumes being on the couch. Watching a movie in moments after that, Tynie and Bobby wait for T and Sasha to show up.

As the movie ends, Tynie texts "When you guys get here, you get Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. inside and in the playpen. We will alternate who brings stuff in so the twins have eyes on them. Bobby asked me to send this."

"I was just about to ask about that!" Sasha replies. Showing Bobby, she gets up and retrieves the playpen. Setting that up beside her, Tynie hopes "Tell me that wasn't too bossy." "Relax honey." Bobby desires. Two hours later, she sees T and Sasha pull up. Going outside to meet them, she leaves Bobby's side.

The twins get carried in first, Tynie whispering to Bobby Jr. "Your Uncle Bobby and Mommy are going to spend some time with you. I and your Daddy have something to take care of." T repeats that to Ty-Leah, reversing his place in that remark with Tynie's to Ty-Leah. Soon getting the twins situated, Tynie kisses both of Bobby's cheeks, then leads T back to his car. A couple trips later, T and Tynie switch out with Sasha and Bobby. Ty-Leah's in Tynie's arms, when Sasha hears Tynie say "Little Mama, I'm so sorry I've not been around much. I wanted to make sure you were only around the best people. I didn't mean to make you cry, I swear." Bobby and T hear that too, dropping what they brought in off in a hurry.

Turning her head towards Bobby Jr, Tynie oaths "I love you two very much. I really didn't mean to be gone so long. Your Uncle Bobby and I had to assure you two would be safe and around only the best people. We're sorry you cried even ONE tear over us." Approaching his fiancée, T verifies "Bobby told me. She didn't just lie to the babies." "What do you mean?" Sasha asks. "Sista, think about it. Who was the most recent person to outrightly disrespect Terry?" Tynie inquires. "BRYAN!" Sasha gasps, realizing Tynie'd not deceived her kids.

"Let's just say the way we've handled him is best for the entire family." Bobby evades, giving his wife a knowing look. Tynie looks over her namesakes shoulder, discovering their phone wasn't where she last had it. "That explains a shit ton." Tynie grumbles. "Yeah it does." T, Sasha, and Bobby concur. Doting over Ty-Leah, Tynie promises "Little Angel, I love you. I will do my best to have you over more often. Your Uncle Bobby did what he did to protect you. You'll learn, your Uncle Bobby is as protective as a bear."

Ty-Leah giggles, making Tynie relax in a flash. "You best get used to that Bobby." Sasha warns, seeing Bobby blush. With Bobby Jr. soon in his arms, Bobby restates what Tynie said, adding "I'm not the only protective one in this house. Your Aunt Tynie is fierce about that. Like a tigress." "Honey!" Tynie squeaks.

"Yeah, Bobby's not the only one who should get used to that." T teases, heading to lock up. Ty-Leah whimpers, Tynie soothing "It's alright little Mama, I got you." Rushing back to the babies' room Tynie doesn't know Bobby tailed her… at first. Changing the twins, they head back for the living room. "Sasha, have you been using store brands on the twins?" Tynie asks. "No. T told me some store brands aren't fit for people with sensitive skin. Apparently Daddy told T that sensitive skin runs in the family, so T's not allowed that for the babies. He said it was a prevention thing." Sasha responds. "Hey T, nicely done man!" Tynie brags. Ty-Leah giggles again, Tynie whispering "That's right little Mama. I want you happy."

Gently settling the twins into the playpen, Tynie and Bobby go for the kitchen. He puts away most everything, her going into what they got, making a decent meal for everyone. "Honey, I hate to say this, but I think we need to intervene on Sasha. Did you see how small she looks?" Tynie worries under her breath. "Yeah I did. I know what to do from here." Bobby promises, heading out of the room. "Oh guys, I just had Bobby double-check the babies' room. You're not to buy anything for that room as it's in my house." Tynie alibies. "Fair enough." T and Sasha claim.

From inside that room, Bobby calls TreMarion and Terry relating what he and Tynie just discussed. "Man, this is important. We can be at your house in twenty minutes." Terry and TreMarion vow, hanging up. Pocketing their phone as he heads to the living room, Bobby deceives "Terry and Dad are coming over. I decided we should have time together as a family. They'll be here in twenty minutes." Sasha's surprised, T verifying "Honey, we need time together as a family. Especially, after what we've found out today." True to their word, Terry and TreMarion are at Bobby's twenty minutes later, being let in.

They see just what made Tynie worry when Sasha's hugged, saying nothing at first. The twins are asleep, Tynie instituting "I don't want us to raise our voices, nor do I want those two rushed out of the room unless it's a matter of life and death or direct safety." Grabbing a seat as she brings in the meal, everyone nods in agreement.

Sasha sees just what Tynie put together, complaining "This is really going to kill my diet. I have to look beyond stunning for my wedding or T won't want me anymore." Tynie's jaw drops, as does T's, Terry intervening "Sasha, that is not true. You don't need to do that to yourself. It's not healthy or safe. We all love you for YOU. Now, I'm not mad, just scared for you. Tell us, what made you start thinking that?"

"I've been looking at wedding dresses, seeing just how thin and pretty those girls are in them. I don't want T to have to marry a whale." Sasha cries. Tynie drops to her knees, trying not to cry herself, holding Sasha close. "I'm not marrying a whale. I'm marrying the woman that I love. I'm proving my dedication to you and the twins. As for those models being pretty, Sasha, they aren't. You are. Those models abuse their bodies in ways that are unspeakable. I didn't know they affected you like this, or I'd have thrown out every last one of those magazines. Baby, I'm so sorry." T relates.

"Sista, I used to do the same thing to myself. For similar reasons. I swear to you on every adult ass in this room: T's not lying about those models." Tynie vouches. "That's a lot of swearing, even for you." Sasha jests. "Thing is, T didn't lie to you about that." TreMarion and Bobby add, practically at the same time. "Sista, that fuckin' diet goes out the Goddamned door right now. Not just for you, but for the babies. You know full well how assholes and CPS are." Tynie mandates. Recalling in a flash what Tynie meant by that, Sasha weeps "Will you guys help me with that?" "YES!" Tynie, Bobby, Terry, TreMarion, and T vow together.

Releasing Sasha, Tynie requests "Daddy, can you help me with the twins? I want Sasha to eat until she damn near falls asleep." "Before you say it honey, I know what she's trying to do." T considers. Nodding, Sasha goes for the meal, seeing everyone else stand back from it. T looks TreMarion dead to rights in the eyes, with tears in T's, him stating "I swear I had no idea those models in those pictures were doing that to her. She kept saying something about a pre-wedding diet, eating well when I was near. I'm so sorry; I failed to protect her like I promised you." "Something like this is best handled by the entire family, son. It's alright." TreMarion retorts. Terry takes Bobby Jr. from TreMarion, heading to Tynie's hip. Through her teeth, Tynie reminds "I didn't lie to Sasha. Dude, I'm scared. What if these two try that shit when they're older?!" "Like TreMarion said, we cover that as a family." Terry assures, shocked at what he just learned. Sasha halts, looking T in the eyes, then asks "Would you throw those magazines out or destroy them when we get home?" "Absolutely. Never again will those kinds of magazines enter our house." T vows.

Eating more than what she thought was her share, Sasha halts again. "No dice sista. I can always make more. You keep eating." Tynie rebuffs. "More like I can. She's busy." TreMarion overrules, heading into the kitchen.

Ty-Leah senses the tension in Tynie, whom immediately sates "Mommy's OK. Your Daddy and Uncle Bobby are backing her up on something. We're alright angel." Ten minutes later, Sasha grumbles "Ohh God, I'm so full." "T, do your best to make damn sure Sasha eats like that more often. You know of the family's fears with CPS and assholes. If you need us to help you with that again, you call us." Bobby requires. "That was the plan." T agrees.

Looking up at his wife, Bobby sees tears in Tynie's eyes. "I've just been told to spend some time with my niece." He alibies, Tynie handing Ty-Leah over. Turning her back in a flash, Tynie barely allows a kiss from her hubby to grace her cheek. Running into the kitchen, Tynie attaches "I've just been sent to help Daddy."

Bringing the food into the living room, Tynie puts on a brave face, TreMarion and Terry sharing a concerned look. Sasha catches that, noticing "You OK sista?" "I'm worried sick over you, actually." Tynie admits. Terry has Bobby Jr. laid into the playpen, Bobby following with Ty-Leah. From there, Tynie leads the others in eating, Sasha sitting back with tears running from her eyes.

Seeing that Tynie stops, spinning to hold Sasha again, saying softly "We just backed you sista, it's all good. Hey, T really loves you. We're not mad, just really scared." "I know you guys are scared, I know T loves me." Sasha weeps.

"I know what you're not saying, sis. Thing is, I know T. He doesn't want a "model built" wife. He wants you happy and healthy. Sista, those models don't live as well as it seems. They have the kind of body abuse that if I described it within 50 thousand feet of the twins: T'd personally dropkick my ass beyond God's eyes." Tynie senses. "She's not lying." Bobby, Terry and TreMarion confirm; one right after the other. "Oh shit." Sasha gasps.

"Hey, we're not mad at ya. I spoke to Terry earlier, we're actually glad you're not stopping us from taking care of this now." Tynie intercedes. "You need to eat too, sis. You're diabetic." Sasha concerns, getting Tynie to obey immediately.

Bobby, Terry, T, and TreMarion later finish behind Tynie, then all but T leave the room. Wondering why they did that, Sasha gives a worried look. "Oh that, Bobby had a stroke of genius. Thing is, Bobby's staunchly against women unloading car trunks alone. He won't even let me do that. He's asking for Daddy and Terry to back him up because T's got his part in this already told to him." Tynie guesses.

"Ok, Tynie.. Are you back to being a mind reader?" Terry asks, having heard that. "No, she's not. She told Sasha that to ease her mind. That, and I'll willingly bet my own ass Bobby doesn't want Tynie taking the lead on this because it's supposed to be covered by the entire family." T defends. Tynie gets up to check on the babies, discovering they're still asleep. "Don't even say it. You did no wrong." T presumes, catching the defeated look on Tynie's face.

Sasha leans her head against the back of the couch, starting to look very relaxed. "YES!" Tynie gasps, seeing that. Turning to T, Tynie requests "Dude, don't let her excuse not eating until she's full. If you need the family to back you up with the twins: we will. All it'll take is a text message. We know you won't make that a constant thing, but we also want you knowing you ain't coverin' this shit alone." "You got it." T draws out, hugging Tynie.

The other men in the family return to the living room, seeing what's left of their meal still needing cleared from. "Yeah, you guys kick back. T and I got that part. He just told me." Tynie instructs. Following her lead, T assists in cleanup, returning to Sasha's side another ten minutes later. Rolling over into his arms, Sasha cries "I'm sorry to have put them and you through this. I just wanted you to have the best and most beautiful."

"Hey, I do have the best and most beautiful. Sasha, I have the honor of being yours. The family has our back, Tynie insisted we know that. I'm just glad we got this on the way to being taken care of now." T consoles.

"On that note, Terry, I need your car. Daddy, I need you to steal T's keys and hand them to me. Bobby, I need you to back Terry and Daddy with the twins. I'm on a mission." Tynie interjects, pocketing their phone and raiding Bobby's wallet.

One by one, the men handle their requests, Tynie telling all "I'll be safe. Terry, expect your car to be tanked up with premium before I get back." Sasha overheard Tynie's "mission" remark, wondering "Just what is she going to do?" "I know. She's going to go through your house, getting rid of everything that's connected to a bridal magazine. T, don't be surprised if there's a spike in your trash. She's also apparently going to fill my gas tank." Terry translates.

"Why'd she ask for your car Terry?" T poses.

"Because of the problem we had earlier. She figures if she gets pulled over and they run the plates, she can claim she was consented to borrow the car. When the plates come back to a retired federal judge, yeah.. she won't be messed with." Bobby assumes. After discussing that, all the adults focus on the twins, quietly praying that Tynie doesn't get "messed with" while on her "mission."

Tynie gets to T and Sasha's seeing diet supplements all over the bathroom. "Oh hell no!" Tynie gasps, reaching for her phone. Calling Terry, she freaks "It's worse than we thought! I just found several HIGHLY DANGEROUS diet products in Sasha and T's house! They're all unopened, thank God! I'm ridding of them now; Sasha can get pissed at me all she wants!" "You search that entire house, ANYTHING that makes you concerned for Sasha for *snaps fingers* THAT long is to be trashed immediately!" Terry orders. "You got it man!" Tynie vows, hanging up.

Following Terry's orders to a level he didn't really expect, Tynie winds up replacing a lot of the food in T and Sasha's, pitching anything that sounded like it was meant for a "diet." "Bobby can get pissed at me all he wants." Tynie mumbles, stocking T and Sasha's fridge and cabinets. Leaving T and Sasha's, Tynie locks up, then heads to tank up Terry's car. Terry receives a text from Tynie "I had to hyper-extend your orders man. Sasha was living off of diet food, which doesn't really do well for nutrition. Tell Bobby that's why his bank card is on me, PRIVATELY." "Will do." Terry replies, then pocketing his phone.

Tynie comes back to the house just as Bobby's told why his bank card wasn't in his wallet. Parking Terry's car, she runs inside, Bobby meeting her at the door. "Sorry baby. Gut reaction." Tynie mumbles. Hugging her with one arm, Bobby locks up. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "No need to apologize, honey."

Handing T back his keys, Tynie has a flustered look on her face. "When I find out who gave Sasha the idea to look at those magazines.." Tynie threatens. "Honey, stop her. I don't want anyone in the family to go to jail." Sasha desires. Tynie halts on a dime, sitting on the nearest couch, saying nothing.

Terry sits back in the recliner, inquiring "Tynie why'd you insist on filling my gas tank?" "Dude, I took your car on last second notice. Not only that, I basically overhauled what T and Sasha eat so she doesn't try to keep that fuckin' diet up. I also raided their entire house, ridding of any influence from those magazines. By the way, I mean "any" as in "any possible." I also asked my Dad to commit theft AND I basically robbed my own husband, so I had to take this mission to the next level before I even really started it." Tynie testifies.

Sasha lifts her head like a shot, staring at Bobby, before gulping "She didn't…" "Yeah, she did." Bobby returns. Gazing into T's eyes, Sasha worries "Tynie's done enough today, baby. We should really do something for the others." "By you not keeping "that fuckin' diet up" as Tynie calls it, you already are." TreMarion insists. "He's right beautiful." T taunts.

Looking at Bobby, T concerns "Tynie said she basically robbed you.." "I don't see it that way at all. She did take on a lot on her own, yeah. Taking my card and Terry's car, and having Dad get your keys was just another way to show we will back you while allowing you to relax." Bobby defers. Tynie hands over Bobby's bank card, remaining silent.

"Tynie, you didn't commit any of the crimes you alluded to. Technically you're still a licensed attorney, and you lived up to the ethics about not allowing anything morally reprehensible or endangering to happen. Yeah, you did take it to the next level in several parts, but at least you acted on your instincts in this matter." Terry decrees.

"On that note, Bobby will you and Dad watch the babies? Sasha and I have drinks to make." T decides. TreMarion and Bobby nod, Tynie pecking a kiss to Bobby's cheek as the twins wake up. Tynie closes her eyes, biting back tears, Bobby and TreMarion seeing that as the start to care for the twins. Seeing that himself, Terry runs to Tynie's hip.

"I'm scared for Sasha, man. I don't know how long she's done this. She seems to eat like a Queen whenever I'm around. Man, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to convince T to get Sasha checked by Dr. Kym again. Tested to make sure there's no internal organ damage." Tynie weeps. T came into the room, heard that, him stating "She just got a lot of that stuff yesterday. I tried to talk her out of it, but I didn't want a fight with the twins being around. I know, I should have called you guys. I'm sorry."

"Hey, least he's man enough to admit his mistakes." Tynie defends before Terry can speak. Serving everyone, T and Sasha go silent. Bobby alters "Man, we understand you didn't want a fight around the twins. For shit like this, you call us immediately. I know you didn't want to be a bother, but on this kind of thing: it's family backing family."

"Terry, need a favor. You sidebar T and find out just who the fuck told them they can't turn to us. Then, you come get me. Then, you get Daddy's keys and act stupid as they're handed over to me." Tynie mandates. "Some fucker named Logan." Sasha admits.

"Tynie, you stand down. T, get MY keys. I'm on a mission this time!" Terry demands. Complying, T does something else, calling the NYPD administration. Getting the Chief of D's on the third ring, T rails against what Logan told Sasha and expounds on how it's affected the entire family. Mentioning he's "Tynie Goren's brother in law," T does not allow the Chief of D's a word in edgewise for half an hour. "I will be sending over a family member, who's a retired federal judge. You will explain this to HIM, and from now on only deal with HIM! You need to text where you are RIGHT NOW to this phone number!" T commands, providing Terry's number. "Nicely done dude." Tynie brags.

Terry gets that text, accepting "Tynie was right, that was nicely done. You know what to do now, T." "Sure do." T chimes, bringing Terry his keys.

Leaving in a hurry, Terry heads for the Chief of D's office, reigning in his anger until arriving.

"T, congratulations. You just successfully got someone suspended if not fired." Tynie celebrates, raising her glass. "She's not lying." Bobby affirms, causing all adults to toast what Tynie said.

True to Tynie's statement, while in the meeting with the Chief of D's, Terry gets Logan suspended: for a year without pay.

"I've seen your police partnered up, and I do not think Logan's partner was innocent in this. I also do not believe they tried to stop him." Terry precludes. "In that case…" The Chief of D's initiates, noting to do the same to Wheeler. Calling them both in, Terry seethes through his breath, the Chief of D's taking quite the hard line with them.

"Sasha Goren used to be Sasha Williams, one of us, a Detective. She retired about a year ago, and you two decide to do THIS?!" The Chief of D's barks, ranting against Logan and Wheeler from there. "So we have a choice, either take this year's suspension without pay or resign?" Wheeler assumes. "Exactly." The chief of D's replies.

"You'll have our resignation by the end of the day. We'll get the word out: The Goren's are not to be messed with, and only captains interview them in the future if they're needed for cases." Logan plots. Waving them out, the chief of D's shakes Terry's hand. "I'll call you when I get their resignations." The Chief of D's offers, receiving Terry's number. With that, Terry leaves and heads back to Tynie's.

Arriving inside and locking up twenty minutes later, Terry announces "We have reason to celebrate. Oh, and the only thing we do with society from here is: keep our conceal carry permits up to date. Should we be needed in the future for cases the cops are working on ONLY CAPTAINS will interview us, by orders of the Chief of D's." Sasha gulps "Are you serious?!" "Absolutely." Terry reports. Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie recalls "You were serious honey; the NYPD HAS gone total fucktard!" "I'm just glad to be out." Bobby resolves. "You're not alone." Sasha decrees. Across the room, every adult sips their drink, Tynie doing so while keeping an ear out for the twins. T and TreMarion have them in their kanga packs, trying not to spill while holding them.

"You going to be ok sis?" Sasha worries. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Tynie admits. "We will be fine, as a family." Bobby and Terry insure, practically at the same time. The drinks finished, Tynie and Sasha clear from them, as Terry gets a call. "I have their resignations. I just got them." The Chief of D's announces.

"Very well, add to the system that my family and I are intentionally keeping our conceal carry permits up to date, and we will have firearms within quick grabbing distance of our person whenever we're out in public. Attach what Tynie said about being touched or any fast moves, as I'm sure you've heard by now. If anyone lower in rank than Captain EVER interviews me and my family YOU AND THE ENTIRE NYPD WILL BE SUED!" Terry orders. Typing away, the chief of D's swears "Adding that all now." Ten minutes later, the notes are in the system, the chief of D's relaying as much. "Very well." Terry grumbles, hanging up.

"Please tell me the day's stresses are over and we can all finally go back to having peace." Tynie and Sasha crave simultaneously. "Far as I can tell." TreMarion promises. Sitting next to T, Sasha hangs her head on his shoulder. "Baby, you have no reason to be ashamed. You will forever be my beauty. You and the babies will always be protected and provided for as best I can. Nothing in this world will change that. You don't need to worry, Sasha. I will always love you." T dedicates. Gazing into his eyes, Sasha sees just how serious T was, smiling. Tynie and Bobby arise, getting Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in their kanga packs. Terry and TreMarion applaud "T handled that really well." Holding her closely, T nods at the family elders, Sasha mumbling "Yeah, he did." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. rest in their kanga packs, placing their heads on Tynie and Bobby's chests.

"Yeah, we're ok sweeties." Tynie soothes, briefly kissing Bobby. The twins give that couple a frumpy look, only to get kissed by Tynie and Bobby separately. "I'm sorry I ruined your guys' day." Sasha apologizes. "Actually sis, no you didn't. We as a family needed to come together. Not only that, but there was no way we'd make you and T feel like you can't come to us. Besides, the best way to focus on the family's future is to occasionally back each other. That's all you did, afforded us a chance to back each other." Tynie rescinds. "We're with her on this one." Terry includes, waving a hand around the room.

Sasha breaks down in T's arms, him releasing "Honey no. Tynie and the family aren't mad at you. They were worried about you. If they're upset with anyone, it's me for not calling them sooner about this. I should have stepped in faster, told you no, risked the fight. If I did, you'd not have gotten those things." "That's where he's mistaken, sis. We're not mad at him, because he handled it the way he felt best. Yeah, you guys can call us for shit like this; in fact we want you to. There's no reason for us to be mad at anyone in this house." Tynie refutes. "Bobby's heart, Daddy's pacemaker.. this is so wrong.." Sasha cries.

"Sista, you don't worry about that. I was just going to request that Terry take Daddy to get a boxing bag or weight room set up. That way, he can work off the tension and do it in a healthy way. Bobby and I plan to use ours for that too. Hell, I was also going to see about Daddy taking T to do that for him." Tynie offers. "She means, we were just going to arrange that for another day." Terry amends, looking TreMarion dead in the eyes.

"Tynie's not being the mama bear, either. She's actually telling us what's on their minds. Remember, we tend to use one voice for many." T recalls. Nodding, Sasha wonders "Is there any way we could watch movies on what looks like Bobby's new entertainment center? You know, so we can all relax?" "I thought you'd never ask!" Terry chimes, reaching for the remote. "Oh god honey, we've rubbed off!" Tynie jests. "And that's a bad thing.. why?" T snarks. Everyone laughs at that, Tynie and Bobby tapering theirs as to not scare the babies. Ty-Leah looks over at Sasha, Tynie soothing "She's ok honey. We all are."

Family movies chosen, Tynie and Bobby sit back, everyone else following suit. Ty-Leah rests her right cheek on Bobby's chest, doing so softly at first, and then giving a slight nuzzle. "That's right Babygirl. You relax." Tynie murmurs.

Bobby Jr. does the same thing to Tynie, Bobby whispering "Slick move little man." Smiling, the twins rest peacefully in their kanga packs for a while, TreMarion bringing the playpen closer to Tynie. Twenty minutes later, Tynie and Bobby lay their namesakes in the playpen, attaching the kanga packs to the bottom. The first movie ends an hour later, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. getting changed as the second one starts. Tynie and Bobby cover that, Sasha still reeling from today's experiences from within T's arms.

Terry and TreMarion see that, immediately sitting on either side of the family's other couple. Soothing Sasha intermittently, the second movie gets predominantly ignored. Tynie and Bobby come back into the room, her assuming "Honey, I think you and I taking care of the babies couldn't have been more perfectly timed." Agreeing, Bobby shuts off the systems. "Daddy, do you guys really forgive me and T?" Sasha worries. "We weren't mad about this, just worried." TreMarion relays. Sasha at last calms, everyone around her feeling it. T's still concerned over her, Terry advising "Take it one day at a time man. If you need us to help you, just call." Reaching an arm away from Sasha, T shakes Terry's hand.

They'd been at Tynie and Bobby's for a few hours, Sasha wondering "Are we taking up too much of your day?" "Sis, don't worry. We want you here until you're totally relaxed. Bobby told me so when we last changed the babies." Tynie insists. Sitting back again, Sasha starts to mellow out, all the others again feeling it.

Sitting closer to her husband, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder. "You OK honey?" Bobby wonders. "Yeah. I just hope our message got through to Sasha. I don't want her traveling down the same road I did with those diets." Tynie confesses. "She won't sis. I will see to that, with you guys occasionally helping." T confers. Bobby and T share a nod, Terry and TreMarion watching over the twins.

Sasha gazes into T's eyes, and is about to contest, when Terry invades "His offer to see to it you don't do as Tynie once did with those diets is T's way of showing he'll provide for and protect you. What he said about us occasionally helping is to show that he knows you guys can come to us." "Damn Terry, read minds much?!" Tynie kids. "He learned it from you." Bobby jokes. Looking over at T, Tynie premeditates "Dude, next time you hit the grocery store: you keep her the hell away from anything diet, or the dieting aisle. You get her top of the line everything, and make sure she has enough chocolates to make ME blush. Only if a DOCTOR orders it in WRITING do you bother having Sasha diet in ANY way. Got it?" "Spoken from experience." Bobby and TreMarion add. "Yep. I got it." T promises.

Turning her head like a shot, Sasha uncovers "She's being this fierce because she's trying not to cry right now. She's lived this, and it's hurting her to see me come close to it." Burying her head in Bobby's shoulder and chest, Tynie mumbles "I hate it when I can be read sometimes." "She caught on to this before I did, Sasha. She's the one who told me to say what I did so I wouldn't scare you. She's the one who asked for this meeting, I just made the calls." Bobby releases. "Don't you dare feel bad about that Bobby. You were backing your wife, just like T will back me." Sasha chides, realizing what he didn't say.

Concerned over her, Bobby looks down at Tynie, who meets eyes with him. "I swear to God I didn't ask her to say that. She wasn't wrong though dear." Tynie educates.

"I'm promising something here and now. I will have T text you guys at least once a day to let you know how I'm doing. If he gets concerned again, please take it as a reason to hold another meeting. I'd rather do this internally than chance being fucked with by a counselor because of our family history with the field of medicine." Sasha procures. "That works!" Tynie squeals. "What she said." Everyone else in the room follows, trying not to wake the babies.

"I'm doing something else; I'll catch crap from Bobby later. Sasha, you are NOT ordering your wedding gown. We're going into town Thursday, you and me, and we're picking it out. I will have Bobby's bank card on me that day too. I don't give a fuck what I have to pay; you're getting that wedding gown to fit YOU and not the other way around." Tynie premeditates.

"Bobby?" Sasha inquires.

"She's not catching crap for that. T and I will take care of the twins while you're out. Dad and Terry can cover the tuxes or however T wants the men to be dressed for the wedding. Of course, that means T will have to tell them." Bobby amends. T glares at Tynie and Bobby, sheerly stunned at their offer. "I know EXACTLY what they're doing!" TreMarion intends. "That, makes two of us." Terry eludes. "Let them honey. They're backing us again, and preventing me from living what Tynie's survived." Sasha craves. "Fair enough." T cedes.

"This may sound really twisted, but I'm starting to like this family's focus on our future." Tynie declares. "On that note, and none of you are stopping me.." T starts, ordering their next meal. TreMarion walks over to Tynie and Bobby, asking through his teeth "How are you really holding up with this, Tynie?" "I'm ok, scared as hell over Sasha, but Ok." Tynie mutters. "We have her covered." TreMarion sates, walking back to his seat.

"Sasha, I had Bobby shut off that second family movie on purpose. There were some things in that movie that I didn't feel right in having the twins exposed to. You may not have heard me ask Bobby to do that, but I did. You know my views on censorship, so you also know what I saw in that movie wasn't appropriate in my eyes for the babies to see." Tynie relents.

T looks at Bobby, whom nods, and then T says "Thanks sis, we kind of figured there was a reason for you doing that."

Sasha sees Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. laying together and holding hands, taking her phone to get pictures. Fifteen minutes later, T goes to the door, getting greeted by a very scared delivery guy "You were told not to pay because my boss is Logan's ex-girlfriend. She hated what Logan did to her, so your family's meal was on her. As a gratitude gift." The delivery boy stammers. "That works. This family does NOT tip." T replies, taking their meal and kicking the front door shut right in the kids' face.

Delivering their meal, T laughs "Hey Tynie, I think I outdid you. I actually got an ex-girlfriends' revenge!" Setting that all up before them, T smiles, Tynie then cheering "Nicely done man!"

"Sasha.." Tynie taunts, waving a hand over their meal. Again, Sasha gorges on the meal, Tynie sitting back with the other adults. "Sasha, if you think you're only eating this well at my place.. think again. You'll see why when you get home." Tynie informs. Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion all glare at Tynie, whom furthers "THAT was the Other reason I tanked up Terry's car." "Tynie, you're a little shit!" T shrieks. "I wondered what she meant by hyper-extending my orders based on a nutritional concern over Sasha." Terry translates. "Emphasis on wondered." Tynie emphasizes.

After that, one by one the other adults eat, Sasha relaxing while keeping eyes on the babies. "Bobby got Tynie off those diets, now Tynie's doing for me what Bobby did for her." Sasha uncovers. "Yeah, pretty much." TreMarion affirms.

T looks at Sasha, worrying "Baby, are you really alright?" Sasha shakes her head, leaping into T's arms to cry. "Those two have been through so much, I just added to it. That's wrong." Sasha mutters. Tynie taps out of Bobby's arms, rushing to Sasha's feet. "Listen to me Sasha. You needed us, T needed backup. That's all this was, really. Hell, had we known that fucker Logan did this to you sooner; we'd have taken care of it then. I'm actually happy that we have a plan now, really. It's better to do this now than later, especially with the twins being so young. All you did was lean on the family. Besides, you taking care of you, and letting us help is a GREAT example for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. We don't want them ever thinking they're alone on that, and this plan will be a way to prove as much in a different light. I don't want you thinking you did wrong, because it was YOU who was wronged. Get it now, sis?" Tynie refuses. Bobby joins his wife, crouching at Sasha's side, him attaching "Sasha, she's right." Terry and TreMarion take over watching the twins, the rest of the family's meal left behind.

"I just don't want to be a bother." Sasha concerns. "Sis, we'd rather be bothered by this than find out you're sick or injured from those diets." Tynie refers. "Trust her babe, please." T begs. "Before you ask, yes we still love you." Bobby presumes. Sasha cries "Thank you." Tynie gets up, Terry assisting her in cleaning up from their meal. Walking Tynie back to Bobby, Terry sees the latter man arise, TreMarion having watched the babies that entire time. Holding his wife closely, Bobby doesn't speak, Tynie at last breaking down.

"I don't mean for the babies to hear me cry. This is just so painful and personal, baby." Tynie weeps. "It's alright baby. You've done enough." Bobby soothes, petting her back. T has Sasha in his arms as she starts to calm, her immediately looking at Tynie. "She's ok." TreMarion assures. Terry hears the twins start to whimper, as does Tynie, whom tries to tap out of Bobby's hold. "I've just been asked to help Terry with the babies." TreMarion translates, getting Ty-Leah into his arms. Terry follows him with Bobby Jr., taking the babies into their room. Changing and bottle feeding them, Terry discovers the babies are low on supplies. "Yeah, I know Tynie said we're not to mess with this, but I'm going against that." Terry plots. "You mean we are." TreMarion alters, the two men then nodding.

Bringing the babies back into the living room, TreMarion announces "Tynie's done enough for today. We've got replenishing the babies' supplies covered. Terry will use his key to let me in around here." "I don't want the family going broke over this…" Tynie mumbles. "Yeah, just like we don't want you going broke. Sista, you've really done enough today." Sasha rebuts. Approaching Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion stays silent until his hand is on the back of Tynie's shoulder. "Yeah, my covering that is my mission on this." TreMarion elicits. "Terry's your backup." Tynie mentions, catching that. Terry declares his presence behind Bobby by saying "Yep." T and Sasha look up, noticing Tynie start to calm from the tears.

Terry and TreMarion overtake caring for the babies, retrieving the kanga packs and placing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. in them. T releases Sasha, collapsing the playpen and delivering it to the babies' room. Returning to his fiancée's side, T takes Sasha into his arms. Tynie lifts her head from Bobby's shoulder, noticing "T, you guys aren't taking up too much of our day." "I know, it's just I want the family to have some down time to relax." T proffers.

"Daddy, you and Terry's little mission just got postponed until tomorrow at least." Tynie recounts. "Actually, we were going to do it tomorrow anyway." Terry administers. Doting over the twins, TreMarion speaks softly. Terry tails that logic, regaling "Let me tell you a story. This one's all about how amazing our family is." Ty-Leah smiles, Terry going on.

TreMarion hears the way Terry speaks, smiling proudly. "We as a family made it. I can't thank you guys enough for being so willing to help me through this." Sasha appreciates. "We love you, Sasha." Bobby declares, every other adult nodding, T enhancing "We do love you, ESPECIALLY me." Smiling at last, Sasha kisses T passionately.

Tynie gets lead back to the couch, Bobby kissing her cheek before going to get her pills. Arriving back at his wife's side moments later, Bobby sees T breaking off the kiss to get them all a soda. Serving everyone before himself and Sasha, T toasts "We as a family made it." Each adult raises their soda, Tynie halting to take her pill. Once that's done, she closes the bottle, sipping her soda. One-by-one, everyone else follows her, the entire first floor of Bobby and Tynie's house falling silent.

When the sodas are ended, Sasha gets up to clear from them, nobody stopping her. T meets up with his fiancée, offering "Baby, there's something I want to do for you. I was wondering, would you like to have a family night, just you me and the babies?" Wrapping her arms around him in a flash, Sasha squeals "Yes!" Giddily shrieking in T's arms, Sasha peppers his cheeks with kisses. "Do that kind of thing more often man." Tynie cites under her breath, seeing that. "T, if you want a night of just you and Sasha, you call us. It doesn't matter if it's me and Terry first, or Tynie and Bobby. We will babysit no problem." TreMarion institutes. "I'll remember that, man. Tonight's just me, Sasha and the babies." T restates.

Terry retrieves the baby bag and car seats, sensing T wants to start his "family night" soon. Breaking the hold with T, Sasha takes those from Terry, swearing "You've done enough today too. Besides, you and Daddy have something to do tomorrow. You're relaxing now." Terry laughs "You got it." Getting the twins ready to go home, Terry and TreMarion get stopped by Tynie and Bobby.

Taking over that task, Tynie and Bobby escort the babies to T and Sasha's car, settling their car seats inside. Hugging all of them, Tynie and Bobby share love, and then Terry and TreMarion do the same. After the car's secured, T drives home. Terry and TreMarion hug and share love with Tynie and Bobby, then head for their houses. Tynie worries about getting back inside, as she'd learned Terry locked up when they went to T's car, Bobby sating "I've got that covered." Leading her back to the house, Bobby starts to worry about his wife. Securing the door behind them both, Tynie acclaims "I'm still worried about Sasha. I'm glad we got to work with her on this, though. I didn't mean to break down in front of the twins, honestly. Other than that, T was right: we as a family have made it."

Stopping on a dime, Bobby holds Tynie close, consoling "We've got this covered too, honey. They know they can come to us. We've done what we can for now." Crying again, this time Tynie doesn't stop for a while, Bobby keeping her close. When she finally does mellow from the tears, Tynie gets lead back to the master bedroom. "I'm so sorry for not running an iota of what I did past you." She apologizes. "You don't need to run everything past me, honey. I don't control you like that. I knew why you did what you did." Bobby refutes. Sitting on their beds' edge moments later, Tynie gives Bobby a worried look.

"I'm worried about her too, honey. The best we can do now is be there when they call us." Bobby translates, charging their phone. Pulling her pill bottle from his pocket, Bobby smirks as it's set by the phone. Joining his wife on the bed, Bobby gets taken into Tynie's arms.

"I love our family, but as far as I'm concerned, today is over." Tynie depicts. Kissing her passionately, Bobby delays an answer, hoping affection brightens his wife's mood. It works, Tynie soon resting her head on his shoulder.

Realizing they'd yet to have gotten cleaned up from yesterday, the hold's ended as they go to change that. Not too much time spent in getting cleaned up, Tynie worries about Bobby's knee, given the fact he'd crouched earlier. "Relax sweetheart, I'm fine." Bobby sates. "Understate with the best of them much?!" Tynie kids. Bobby blushes and laughs, getting lead out of the Jacuzzi tub room to get dressed.

Meeting his wife a bit later, Bobby sees Tynie wiping her hair out of her eyes. "Come here beautiful." Bobby requests, her immediately rushing into his open arms.

The day's tensions are felt all across Tynie's spine, him noting it all with a delicate swipe of his hands down her back. A few minutes later, she finds herself at the bed's edge again, sitting down as Bobby sneaks behind Tynie. Guiding her to being laid out against the mattress, he starts a massage the second Tynie's splayed chest down. "Yeahhh…" She moans, loving the relief from those tensions. Soon after her massage is over, Bobby gets one, only to be freed of the same tensions his wife had some time later.

Their peace is interrupted by a phone call, Tynie getting up to answer it. "Sis, how much do we owe Bobby for this?" T inquires. "Dude, no. You just focus on what we told you about keeping Sasha the hell away from those diets and you care for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Other than that, you call us if you need something. Oh and you DEFINITELY tell Terry how you want the men in the family dressed for the wedding. I and Bobby WILL NOT accept repayment." Tynie recounts. "Alright, love you." T concedes. "Love you too." Tynie repeats, hanging up. "So help me GOD if I EVER see Logan and Wheeler again!" Tynie threatens. "You mean, if I ever see Logan and Wheeler again." Bobby corrects, realizing what she didn't say.

Lying beside his wife in bed, Bobby sees her reach down for the covers. Throwing those over the two, Tynie jolts to reset the phone to the charger. When she does, Sasha sends a pic of the new ring T got. "He called it my Eternal Devotion ring. I've got to get him one." Sasha sends. "Congrats sis! Yeah, we're covering that Thursday too. You got to buy it though!" Tynie replies. TreMarion and Terry send "Congrats, and how did we know Tynie'd say that?"

"You know her guys, love you." Sasha sends, concluding the entire conversation. All of them set their phones to charge, Tynie giggling as she tells Bobby. T and Sasha are celebrating, while at the same time having a relaxed night at home with the twins. Terry and TreMarion finally get some peace back into their day, enjoying it as they wind down before bed.

"An Eternal Devotion ring.. nice touch T." Bobby applauds. "Yeah it was a nice touch." Tynie concurs. Noticing a look on Bobby's face that speaks of him being deep in thought, she decodes "Honey, I love you. I have the world because I have you. I'm happy that T's finding a new stride in showing Sasha devotion. Thing is, I don't want our ways of showing love to mirror or match theirs. Let that be different, because we're four totally different people. Hell, we could wind up inspiring either T or Sasha with that."

Raising his eyebrows, Bobby ponders "Alright sweetheart, just how long do you plan to read minds?" "I don't mean to!" Tynie squeals. Holding her closely, Bobby soothes "It's ok baby, relax." Breathing deeply, she complies, him lifting her head to go for a kiss. As that kiss ends, Tynie rests her head where Bobby's heartbeat can be felt, him overtaking the pillows. "I love you Bobby." She whispers. "Love you too Tynie." He answers just as softly, the two at last resting from the turnout of their day.

"Unless we're called out, you and I are totally making love tomorrow." Tynie murmurs, thinking Bobby won't catch it. Rubbing her temple, Bobby worries "You have a plan, dear. I just hope all this mind reading doesn't give you a headache." Wincing a few times as he kept rubbing her temple, Tynie admits "I wish I could stop reading minds for good. These headaches after the fact SUCK!" "I hope for the same thing actually. You know I hate to see you hurting." Bobby desires.

Rolling her head over his heartbeat, Tynie confesses "I don't even know how I came to be able to do that. All I've really meant to do is run off at the mouth with ideas, hopin' I don't stomp on people's toes. You guys calling' it mind reading made it interesting, I'll admit that. I just hope that now we as a family are focusing on our future that, the whole "mind reading thing" can be a permanent part of the past. If my ideas stomp on your toes, tell me. That's all I'd want." "Yeah, I've got that covered." Bobby teases, lifting her chin. Seeing a plotting smile on his lips, Tynie slowly kisses Bobby.

As all that happened, Logan and Wheeler have their desks packed and are out of the station. By the time they make it to their cars, everyone knows what happened. Their careers are over, the resignations turned into the Chief of D's, the brass converts it to two forced retirements. Considering that the lesser of two evils, the other being a mass-lawsuit against the NYPD, Logan and Wheeler are sent on their way. Nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family knows that, and frankly, none of them really care. From Terry to Ty-Leah, all whom matter to Tynie and Bobby have ended their days, hoping tomorrow is relaxed.

T has Sasha held tightly, with the baby monitors by his head, worried sick over her. Sasha cries in his arms, pleading for forgiveness, T whispering "I love you. Sasha, please know that. You don't need forgiven, Tynie was right. YOU were wronged, you were hurt. Just have faith in the family's plan to deal with this." Lifting her head, Sasha wonders "Can you help Bobby get Tynie to stop reading minds? That's GOT to give her headaches." "I'll work with him on it, yeah." T promises, kissing her. One household at a time, after two couples kiss, they all fall asleep.

Terry and TreMarion hope for the same thing with Tynie, Terry also feeling liberated. Bryan's departure is being taken as the end of an era for Terry, whom is glad to have a family that loves him. Bryan on the other hand, doesn't know just what he lost in the friendship with Terry, his "needing a new start" remark will be the last thing Terry hears from him. Tomorrow's a new day, and for Bryan, it's the last one dealing with Candi.

Three lives were changed, and potentially one was saved. Even though today was started as a relaxing one, TreMarion was right when he said "Something like this is best handled by the entire family."

Yeah, Tynie did basically rob Bobby, she even had TreMarion steal from T. However, in the heat of the moment with Sasha, time was of the essence. All in all, there were several things taken care of, with a couple more yet to cover. Today's done, yet for Terry, TreMarion, and Bobby, tomorrow means one thing:

"I'm on a mission…"


	154. Ch 154

Title: Lifelines

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, Terry and TreMarion wake and ready to meet up. Knowing they had some shopping to do for the weight rooms for T and TreMarion, they decide in a phone call to set up different delivery times. Once their morning regimens are done, they meet up and cover getting the weight rooms and the babies' room at Tynie and Bobby's restocked.

Bringing TreMarion over to Tynie and Bobby's while they slept, the babies' room gets stocked and that letter/envelope from yesterday gets stashed in an endtable drawer. "They can move it later. I'm not waking them up for this." Terry insists, seeing TreMarion out.

Locking Tynie and Bobby's house after themselves, the two men hug, and go back home. From there, TreMarion awaits his delivery as T's was set up for tonight. Terry texts Sasha letting her know that, adding "Hope you're ok. Love you." T wakes at the sound of the text alert, replying "We're good man, thanks. Love you too." Setting their phone aside, T realizes it didn't wake the twins, so he lies back down.

Tynie and Bobby wake an hour after all that, unaware of it happening. She wakes first, rolling over to kiss him. Waking as his lips are graced by hers, Bobby deepens the kiss, holding Tynie close. Later slipping their lips apart, Tynie sees a flitter of glow in Bobby's eyes. Laid out on top of him, she rests her head on her wrists, laying them dead center on his chest. Seeing a bit of a beard on him, Tynie reaches out and scruffs it, saying "So this is what tickled me in my sleep last night." "Want me to shave it?" He asks. "Not yet, I'm too comfy." She teases, wrapping his shoulders in her arms.

"I love you Bobby, with all that I am." Tynie whispers. "Love you too, Tynie. With all that I am." Bobby returns, petting her hair out of her face. Stroking down her back, he cups her ass, making Tynie squeak. Removing his hand, Bobby asks "Baby, why'd you dress like that?" "I've put on weight. Half my sexy outfits don't fit anymore." Tynie complains. Lifting her shirt from behind, Bobby sees the "weight" his wife spoke of.

"See, I'm too chubby." Tynie mutters, shaking her head in self-disapproval. Taking her left hand, Bobby runs it down his side, explaining "I've put on weight too." Tynie grabs his side, holding on like it's a lifeline. "I got to take this weight off of you. Your heart." She worries. Closing his eyes, Bobby shakes his head, correcting "We work on that together, honey."

Conceding his point, Tynie nods, leaning her head to his shoulder, while not looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry I hid this from you. I was going to discuss it yesterday, but Sasha… the intervention. I didn't think the time was right." Tynie apologizes. Lifting her head so their eyes meet, Bobby rebuffs "You did no wrong." Pensively going for a kiss, Tynie hopes this discussion is over. Taking away her pensiveness with his passion, Bobby stalls an answer.

Separating from this kiss, Bobby assumes "Yeah, we can take care of that." Before she can ask if he's still turned on by her, Tynie feels the heat of his erection through his sweats. Gasping a breath, her jaw drops, a short moan following. Breaking their hold, she disrobes, him following suit. His sex sprung out before her, Tynie licks her lips, saying seductively "You're mine…" Laying back on the bed, Bobby smiles, swearing huskily "Forever." Sprawling over him as they lay out on the bed, Tynie slides down, taking the entirety of his hard-on into her core. Adjusting to his size, her jaw drops again and her eyes get big as she moans "Damn baby!" Grabbing her hips, Bobby takes over, thrusting wildly.

Tynie mewls, pawing his chest, toying with the hair, which only makes Bobby thump her fiercer. Her pussy clamps around him, Tynie screaming "Yes! Ohh Bobby! Yes!" Throwing her head back, Tynie's lusty display enamors Bobby, whom just can't stop being ferocious with this sex.

Sweat pouring from him, Tynie wipes his brow, leaning forward so her nipples are closer to his mouth. That pose sends Bobby's manhood deeper inside her, him biting her nipples, rolling the tip with his tongue. Pulling his lips away, Bobby growls "Damn that pussy feels good!" Tynie moans "Your huge cock feels great!" Bringing her lips to his chest, Tynie kisses each pec, and then leaves a huge hickey dead center. Her wetness slicks against him, Bobby knowing Tynie's close.

Lifting her lips from his chest, Tynie gives a lusty smile, Bobby returning it. Almost instinctively, she starts grinding against him, matching his thrusts perfectly. Bulging inside her, Bobby causes Tynie to wail "Ohh God! Ohhh Bobby!" She sits up more fully, wiping the sweat from her chest as tauntingly as she could. "Yeah baby, keep that up." Bobby dares. Toying with her breasts, Tynie groans "Yes my King." Letting her hands course her front, she reaches for his hands. Taking his left, she leads a couple fingers to her clit, Bobby toying with it mercilessly for quite a while. "Oh! Shit! I'm close!" Tynie shrieks, feeling the need for release building inside her. Taking his ministrations up several notches, her clit gets pulled, pinched and rolled around, Tynie moaning and grunting. Sensing she was fighting her climax, Bobby howls "Come for me." Not even a full minute later, she does, his name screamed as loud as Tynie could manage.

His need to come built up, Tynie returning to grinding against his cock wildly. Grunting lowly, Bobby tries to stifle his own release, her huskily daring "Let me feel it." A few more thrusts, Bobby groans "Yes my Queen." Still thumping her fiercely for a bit, Bobby loses his battle, orgasming ferociously. His jaw gapes, a low and stretched out howl of her name leaves his lips, Tynie flopping onto him as it went on.

Delicately kissing her, Bobby runs his hand up Tynie's spine, then smiles. "Ohh God..." Tynie gasps, him repeating it in kind. She'd never touched herself like that when they'd made love before, which made Bobby curious. As they laid back he asked her about it. "I gave that up when I got with you. I told you the only things I wanted to get me off are your mouth, that sexy cock, or those magnificent fingers. I had no idea you actually wanted me to do that to my breasts when we made love, so when you told me to, I was stunned. I only did it to make you happy." Tynie answers. "It was hot to see." Bobby admits, taking in the rest of her answer. Resting her head on his shoulder again, Tynie adds "By the way, you've never been that intense when we've made love. It was magnificent." Kissing her temple, Bobby mutters "Thank you baby."

Realizing what she'd said only moments ago, he again lifts Tynie's head. "Baby, if I ask you for something that you're not comfortable doing, just tell me no. I'll understand. You don't have to do anything you're not alright with. I appreciate the fact you're so devoted to me, but that doesn't mean I want you doing anything you don't want to." "Ok baby. Can we please drop all this serious shit and try to have a relaxed day?" Tynie requests. "Good idea." Bobby responds, feeling her stretch out over the top of him. Seeing the hurt in her expression, he mumbles "I'm so sorry baby."

"Hey, it's forgiven. You kick back honey, let it go. We're having a relaxed day." Tynie instructs. "Yes dear." Bobby attests, seeing her slide off of him and get dressed. Deliberately grabbing his top, Tynie puts on the same sweats she wore earlier, ducking out of the room. In her absence, Bobby berates himself for the request that brought on their most serious-toned conversation.

Rushing to make them something to eat, Tynie prays "I hope that doesn't dampen my honey's entire day." Scurrying back to him when she's done, Tynie sees that prayer is unanswered. Waving him back, she brings the meal, sitting aside Bobby. "Baby, don't do that. It's forgiven, covered. We're alright. Hey, you enjoy this." Tynie desires, pointing to the meal. Taking her hand in his, Bobby kisses the back, and then says "Yes love." Joining him, the room falls silent, not even their phone sounding. As they finish the meal, and go for the coffees, Tynie's thought pattern is entirely cut off.

"No baby, you are not my servant. I got the rest." Bobby assumes. "Yes love." She cedes, the two again going silent. The room remains quiet until their coffees are done; again T calling causes that to stop. Reaching to answer it, Bobby learns T and Sasha are concerned about "Tynie getting headaches from reading minds."

"Actually, I'm glad you mentioned that. She doesn't want to do it anymore. Frankly, I'd rather we come together for ideas so she doesn't feel like she has to do that. Yeah, she's had some great plans, but really that's too close to her being the main person to create how the family handles things. I'm not happy with that prospect, nor am I ok with the pain she has after her ideas are perceived as our minds being read. If Dad or Terry asks later, I'll just tell them. I'd rather they try to have a day to themselves, especially since we have the wedding coming up this weekend." Bobby educates.

"You got it man. Love you." T agrees. Getting love sent back, T ends the call. Setting their phone to the charger, Bobby gets his wife's pills, handing her one. Telling Tynie what that call was about, Bobby smirks. "No need for that. You were amazing." Tynie refuses in a bit of a playful tone. Proudly smiling as she takes that pill, Bobby promises "You relax sweetheart, I got this."

Giving him a giggly nod, Tynie lays back. As Bobby dresses, she fires off a text "T, man thank you. Do us a favor: focus on Sasha and the babies now. We got that shit settled. Love you." Restating "you got it, love you" T sets his phone aside, going about his day. Laying their phone down, Tynie announces "We have the day to ourselves from what I can tell right now."

Taking the trayful of dishes out of her reach, Bobby retorts "Sounds great." With him soon out of the room, she overtakes his side of the bed. Terry and TreMarion have no idea about that development, T keeping his word to allow Bobby to explain this later. For now. Informing Sasha, T adds "Honestly, they're right. We all need a day to kick back. Especially with how stacked the end of our week looks right now." Hugging him, Sasha agrees, the two then doting over the twins. True to their intentions so far, everyone has a relaxed day so far.

Bobby comes back into the bedroom with his hands behind him, smiling devilishly. Calling him over with a curl of her finger, Tynie smiles anxiously. Plopping onto the bed at her feet, Bobby slings his hands around, revealing chocolates. "I wish I had roses to go with this." He murmurs, thinking she won't catch it. "Ohh Bobby, this is wonderful." Tynie sighs, taking the chocolates from him. Opening them, she insists they split the candies, telling Bobby "Now, don't let that brilliant mind run amuck with any worries. You and I are terrific. You've already given me yet another perfect day. All my days are perfect, because I get to spend them with you." Blushing, Bobby breathes "Ohhh." When the chocolates are done, he clears from the box.

It's just the two of them, Tynie soon resting happily in Bobby's arms, him leaning against the pillows. Curled up in that hold, she blushes, going entirely silent. Watching over her for a moment, Bobby sees the relaxation across his wife's face. "I wish the sexiest man alive would kick back with me. I don't want you hurting just to hold me." Tynie craves. Releasing her so they could lay out against the bed, Bobby implies "You just gave me an idea." "Hmmm, anything you want baby." Tynie agrees. Kissing her cheek as he reaches for the remote, Bobby alters "Anything we want honey." Turning on the entertainment center, he drops the remote; her curling up in Bobby's other arm.

Smiling as she got comfortable, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder. Seeing the happiness in her eyes, Bobby smiles proudly, planning "We relax now baby, I've got plans for us for later." Kissing his cheek, Tynie giggles "Yes love." Watching the movie together, this time Bobby's repulsed. "Seriously?!" He grumbles, reaching to shut off the system. "What is it babe?" Tynie concerns. "That movie was trash, honey. They've basically taken romance out of romantic movies. It's not right, it send the same message that repulsed you last time." Bobby answers. "All that means is I get to massage you, then you me, then we leave." Tynie replies. Breaking their hold, she guides him to his stomach, setting herself up for the massage. "I know you believe in massaging me first, but this time, I want to massage you first. I love you and I know you need it." Tynie insists.

Starting the rubdown at the back of his neck, Tynie worries "You poor, sexy thing." Working her way down his back, Tynie notices several knots of tension. Arriving at his hips, she hears a loud growl of pain. "Baby, don't hurt yourself just to please me. I'll take care of it." Tynie assures. Popping his spine back into place by his hips, she contorts to kiss that area. Feeling her lips back there, Bobby giggles. Continuing his massage, she winds up delicately popping his left knee. When she's done, Tynie flops onto the bed, chest down. Massaging her just as he received, Bobby catches similar tension knots in his wife. Relieving them, he sits back, Tynie sliding up towards Bobby.

"So, do you want me to try and fit into one of those sexy outfits, or not?" Tynie poses. "I want you comfortable, so no trying to fit into anything." Bobby overrules. From there, they talk; her debating if it's really worth keeping those outfits. "Honey, there's really no point in keeping all of them. I say that because we had to intervene on Sasha about dangerous dieting. I'd rather replace them now, and should I lose some of this fat, go back into a few of them. I may run a few ideas past you later, you know, ones about me trying to lose all this damn fat." Tynie soon decides. Smiling at her, Bobby elicits "In that case, we have some shopping to do. I'll take care of the rest when we get back." Just then, their phone goes off, Terry texting to let the couple know the location of that letter and envelope.

Tynie reaches over Bobby answering "Dude, thank you. Do what you got to do for T and Daddy today. Bobby and I decided to keep it where you put it. You forget what else we keep in those drawers dude. Love you." Terry resolves "Will do. No, I didn't forget. Don't blame you two. Love you." Pocketing their phone, Tynie notes "We leave my pills here, honey. We'll be home before I got to do another dose." Leading her off the bed, Bobby agrees "Yes dear." After that, the two leave the house hand-in-hand, heading out to do the shopping Tynie mentioned. Bobby's plans were a surprise for his wife, one which she'll find out later.

Out on the town for a couple hours, Bobby takes her to a jeweler, watching Tynie's reactions to the jewelry. Seeing a pendant on a chain that made her jaw drop, Tynie conceals it with a hand, Bobby catching that anyway. Looking the jeweler dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie asks "Got anything that would go with the pendant I keep staring at. But for a guy?"

The jeweler nods, and then leads Tynie over to that section. Bobby goes up to the jeweler's wife, and she already knows what's wanted. Handling that, Bobby pockets the pendant. Tynie goes to buy the ring the jeweler pointed out, only to pocket it with her back turned to Bobby. "Very slick." Bobby chimes, making his wife jump. Their other purchases bagged, Tynie takes them from her husband.

"You're going to be doing enough later as it is. You told me you've got some alterations to our closets to make. Ones which you don't feel are safe for me to participate in." Tynie alibies. Other patrons hear that, several of them women, and they all turn to their men. "Why can't you be like him? He doesn't let her do dangerous things. You make me." One of the women says, making Tynie turn on a dime. "Change of plans." Tynie grumbles, handing the bags over to Bobby. "Miss, I'm an attorney. Did I hear you correctly? Did you just confess to being in an endangering relationship?" Tynie poses to the woman.

"She's not in it anymore. I don't want sued. I'll sign over everything to her and be gone. I was about to announce my intentions of divorce. I have the papers on me." The husband interrupts. "Let me see them." Tynie commands. Getting those papers, she reads them, the woman standing closer to Bobby. "Honey, keep eyes on her. I got a bad feelin' about the husband." Tynie requires.

Security came up on Tynie, who explained the situation, claiming "My client's life's in danger. My bar card is behind my husband's phone, right front pocket." Security nods, telling the husband "If you take another step, we have you arrested. When your wife's attorney is done doing whatever she's doing, you will be banned from this mall. We don't take life endangerment lightly."

Tynie reads the rest of the papers, saying "Miss, all this needs is your signature. I advise three more things: get a conceal carry permit and a gun. Then get a protection order. Sign this and all he owns will be yours. He really did forfeit his property. Matter of fact, once this gets seen and signed by a judge: you get half of all his money. As in from ALL of his accounts." "I'm a paralegal. I can get this in front of a judge in an hour as far as I can tell right now. Thank you. Let me sign that." The lady attests, scrawling her signature.

Tynie gives her a worried look, only to be told "You've done your part. Thank you. I got this from here. I'll let you know how it goes next time I see you. It's bad enough that I interrupted your day with your husband." Hugging the woman, Tynie whispers "You didn't interrupt a fuckin' thing. Your ex-husband did by endangering you. My husband's a retired cop, he was about to have me jump in anyway. The one you stood by is my hubby, go on and ask him. Whatever you do, remember the name Tynie Goren until you're done with the papers." Looking over Tynie's shoulder, the woman sees Bobby nod.

"He just told me you're right." The woman whispers, releasing the hold. From there, the husband's removed from the mall, escorted to his car. Tynie and Bobby see to it the woman gets to her car ok, and then head for home. Slamming her car door, Tynie complains "God baby, I'm so sorry I threw you into that. I heard what she said, my gut said "go" and I did." "Honey, she's glad someone stepped in, really. I'm proud of how you did that." Bobby refutes, driving them home.

While they drive home, Tynie sees the woman pulled over and on her phone. Bobby gets them off that throughway moments later, seeing cops behind them. The woman's house is merely a mile up from the mall, her getting lead to that residence by the police, whom wind up arresting the husband. Entering her house for a brief moment, the woman goes to get those papers set as ordered by a judge. On her way back to the car, the bank calls, asking if she knew her husband surrendered every dime linked to his name.

"It's in the divorce decree, he had to." The woman attests, learning her accounts will be flooded with those funds, and the bank's system is already noted. Hanging up, the woman does her best to keep her word to Tynie, getting the papers signed and set as ordered by a judge less than two hours later. "Your Honor, a Tynie Goren told me to do this. I feel so free right now." The woman admits, only to be told "Enjoy your freedom." Returning to her house, the woman regrets not getting Tynie's contact information.

Tynie and Bobby are home by then, loading the bags into the master bedroom with the house secured. "Alterations to the closet I don't feel are safe for you to participate in. nice." Bobby brags. "Hell, it's plausible!" Tynie defends. "I'm not mad honey, relax." Bobby desires.

Breathing deeply for a moment, Tynie retorts "I will." Bobby kept the pendant in his pocket, moving it while Tynie was distracted. Unloading her pockets, Tynie keeps the ring she got as the only thing in them. Seeing a pile of clothes she can't fit into anymore, Tynie leaps, taking the shirt with the message on it from Hawaii out. "This is sacred." She vows, keeping it with the bags from today's shopping. Taking the new purchases into her closet, Bobby sees Tynie follow him in.

"You've done enough, honey. I got this. Please, go relax." Tynie craves. Kissing her briefly, Bobby obeys, heading back to the bed. Lying back, he groans in relaxation, closing his eyes. A quick glance over her shoulder, Tynie sees that, gasping "PERFECT!" Scurrying around her closet, she brings an outfit meant for Bobby from the bags, placing the ringbox on top of it.

Walking over to her spouse, Tynie prays Bobby's eyes remain closed until she's seated at his side. Under her breath at that moment, she says "I love you, My King." Bobby opens his eyes, sitting up, and then sees what's in her hands.

Going for the ringbox first, Bobby notices a platinum and diamond encrusted band that's his size. Putting the ring on before her, he brags "Baby's got taste." Setting the ringbox aside, Bobby checks the outfit, loving it. "Now you wait here. I forgot something." Tynie realizes, rushing to get their jewelry box. Moving that to her endtable, Tynie returns to sitting by Bobby. Wrapping his arm around her, Tynie's distracted with a short kiss, his other hand flourishing before the pendant box appears. Opening it, her jaw drops, Bobby putting the pendant around her neck. Toying it closer to her view, Tynie gasps "Bobby, it's amazing." Kissing her cheek, Bobby refutes "Not as amazing as you are to me."

Turning her head, Tynie delicately sets the pendant to her chest, taking his cheeks in her hands. Petting up Bobby's jawline, her palm's tickled by his beard, the kiss Bobby gets is slow and passionate. Losing their breath, the two pull away, Bobby then babying the pendant back into the box, followed by his ring. Loading that all into the jewelry box, he says "Your turn to lay back and relax. I got this."

Giggling as she obeyed, Tynie mutters "Yes love. I can't wait to pet that smooth sexy face!" Giving her a knowing-yet plotting look, Bobby smiles, then leaves the room. Ten minutes later, he returns, seeing her stretched out on the bed, on his side. Flattening the shirt she wore to her stomach, Tynie's smile falters, the fat she loathed being felt through the fabric. Joining her, Bobby takes that hand, kissing the back, and then leads it to his cheek. Feeling the smoothness of his jawline, Tynie gasps. Opening her eyes, Tynie sees a sparkling glow in his.

Lying out against the mattress together, Tynie and Bobby quickly smile, her being held closely by him. Feeling the power of the embrace, she melts, him hearing "I really need to relax now. I have a lot of all-nighters to deal with. Until we get some of that weight off of you, I have to be up, keeping eyes on you. Your heart, Bobby, that's why I'm doing this." "No, you are not. Baby, I know you're concerned about me. I love you for it, but that's no reason for you to do all those all-nighters. You've had a wonderful instinct for when things aren't right. Use it, please. I'd rather you did that then put yourself through all that worry and lack of sleep. To tell you the truth, I'm worried about you too. Your heart." Bobby refuses.

Nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder, Tynie concedes "Ok baby. Ok." Changing the topic entirely, Bobby recalls the moment his wife basically saved someone's life. "You handled that like a veteran cop, too. You were so amazing." He concludes, getting her to blush. "Hey, you forget… I HAVE been inspired by the sexiest man on Earth, the best Detective too!" Tynie kids. "Thank you baby." Bobby teases, blushing.

"Anytime. I know this may sound controlling, but I say we get that wedding, retirement party, and game night done before we do anything about the extra weight. I say that so we seem like we're backing out of what we told Sasha in the intervention." Tynie advises. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Bobby asks. Tynie looks up, and then mouths "I know you." Feeling at peace, Tynie moves her head to his chest, smiling like a ditz. Closing her eyes, Tynie feels Bobby pull her hair away from her face. "That's right beautiful, relax." Bobby eludes.

Terry and TreMarion have their houses in order, TreMarion calling T to let him know of the delivery time. "Thanks Dad, Sasha's fine. We love you. When that delivery guy gets here, I'm having him put it all in the back corner of the living room. I do not want someone I do not know traipsing through my house." T relates. "Good man, love you too." TreMarion approves, hanging up.

Sasha heard how protective T's voice sounded when he mentioned the house, promising in his ear "Tonight baby. Trust me." Leaning in for a kiss, T vows "I'll always trust you." A few moments after the kiss, T and Sasha are caring for the twins, while waiting on that delivery. T's delivery is the only thing that the family knows has interrupted their day, Bobby and Tynie debating telling them about the event at the mall.

"That was officially my last life-saving act for the public as an attorney. I figure let the woman tell the story to her people however she damnwell pleases. There's no point in concerning our family over it anyway, not after all the shit we've survived." Tynie decrees. "Ok baby. You're right." Bobby concurs. Several silent moments pass, Bobby realizing "I know what just crossed your mind. When she stood by me, you're afraid she caught my eye. Babe, I swear, she was very unattractive. Yeah, she was abused, but she also let herself totally go. It made me nauseous just to be close to her. I know you wanted me to keep eyes on her because of the sketchy ex-husband, but still. You don't EVER need to worry; you are the ONLY woman for me. I vow that on my life!"

Clinging to him, Tynie murmurs "Thank you. You have no idea how relieving it was to hear you say that." Her answer spoke volumes, Bobby knowing in a flash that the weight issue triggered his wife's insecurities. Under her breath, Tynie swears "I love you, my sacred one…" "Love you too." Bobby oaths, petting her cheek a few times. Every time his fingers got close to her lips, Tynie turned her head and kissed them, making him smile.

Gazing into his eyes, she gets lost, him returning the favor. The outfit she got Bobby gets tossed aside, landing just before the Jacuzzi tub room, him doing so with his left arm. "Nice." Tynie brags. Running her hand down his chest, she smiles as her hand rests on his stomach. "Comfy baby?" She wonders. Laying his head on the pillows, Bobby admits "I was just going to ask you the same thing." Wrapping her arm around his waist, Tynie tethers to her husband, then moans "Ohhh hell yeahh, this feels so good!" Triumphantly smiling, Bobby promises "It sure does babe."

They lie in this pose for a while, and then kiss as they get up to head for the Jacuzzi tub room. Undressing before him, Tynie's ashamed of what her figure's become. Grabbing a chunk of the fat on her abdomen, she berates "No wonder I couldn't fit into the sexier outfits my man wanted to see me in." Bobby's naked, standing beside her, taking Tynie's hand away from her stomach. "Hey... we have that taken care of. Don't battle yourself over it. Please." He pleads, causing her to spin on her toes.

Standing before her, Bobby warns softly "Don't say it. You're still my beautiful woman. I already know, I'm still hot to you." Hurriedly wrapping his neck in her arms, Tynie again concedes "Ok baby, ok. Yes, you are still hot to me." As they get to the tub, she sets it up, planning "I only want to lose maybe twenty pounds."

Looking her over, Bobby responds "Good goal babe. Make that for both of us." "You got it." Tynie whispers, the two sitting back in the tub. Washing him down first, Tynie precludes "We're going to have fun today, from this moment on. I also intend to work off some of that weight from you, in very.. Shall I say.. Enticing ways.."

A lusty purr leaves Bobby's lips, him replying "Same with me, beautiful." Washing one another down from there, neither speaks until they're again kicked back. This time, Bobby wondered if he still turned her on, the curiosity being written all over his face.

Sliding on top of him, Tynie starts kissing Bobby's cheeks, down his neck. He moans, her lips being pulled away as she lines herself up with his sprung arousal. "You sit back and enjoy this.." She challenges seductively, slipping him all the way into her depths. Bracing herself by cupping his shoulders, Tynie proceeds to rock and grind against Bobby as wildly and powerfully as she could. The sounds she makes entice Bobby further, her feeling it as he bulges in her pussy.

Working his cock over, Tynie moves her hands from Bobby's shoulders down his chest. Her jaw drops, choppy moans and grunts cutting through the air, as he started thrusting with her. Grabbing her ass, Bobby makes it easier for him to thrust, Tynie daring to go fiercer with her ministrations. Feeling her tighten around him, hearing her grunt and seeing her teeth gritted, Bobby learns his wife is trying to stave off her release. Swatting her ass, Bobby desires "Let go baby." Feeling the swat on her ass, Tynie squeals "Oh, do that again!" He does, repeating it twice before she orgasms and wails "Ohhh Bobby!" Thrusting a few more times, he erupts, bellowing her name.

Coming down, they smile, her laughing "Yeah we did that backwards." Giggling with his wife, Bobby washes her down again, getting as much returned. Soaking in the jets for a while, they get up, shutting the tub off. Following his wife, Bobby ducks to get the outfit he'd tossed by the door. Tynie takes that as a chance to playfully swat his ass, swooning "Damn you're fine!" Standing up with the outfit in hand, Bobby vows "So are you."

Sharing a brief kiss, they separate and dress, Tynie gathering the laundry and tossing it into the hamper. "Yeah, we get that later." Bobby chimes, again making her jump. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, he apologizes "Sorry baby, I don't mean to keep making you jump." "I don't mean to be so jumpy." Tynie promises.

Walking her over towards the phone, Bobby plans "I'll do whatever it takes to get you to not be jumpy babe." Pocketing their phone, Bobby hears "That includes you kicking back on the couch in the living room while I make us something to feast on.. Right?" "No. You've already done that today. I got that covered." Bobby refutes. Feeling him keep her close, Tynie begs "Make it all go away. Make it all stop. Bobby please.."

Leading her back to the bed, Bobby keeps an arm tightly around his wife's waist. Resuming the cuddled pose from a while back, he catches the acceleration of Tynie's heartbeat, feeling it in her neck. All that did was make him hold her closer, and worry "Baby, you're terrified. You don't need to be. I've got you."

Squinting her eyes closed a few times, Tynie releases "I am terrified Bobby. That I won't be able to lose this weight, and you'll be relegated to having a fatass wife. I don't want that for you. I'm afraid that sometime you'll see a woman that's infinitely thinner and prettier than me, wanting her instead. I'm scared that one of these days you'll wake up and find me having what happened to you on that one Monday. Honestly, I'm not even hungry; I only offered to make that feast because it was for you."

Not liking what he just heard, Bobby debunks "I'm not relegated into anything, sweetheart. My love for you is eternal, and NO OTHER woman will EVER have a chance. You're not my servant, so please don't act like it. Honey, trust me. You were there for me when I needed it, on that Monday, as I will be for you. Now, about you not being hungry, hearing that worries me. You don't need to diet the way you used to. Have faith in me, babe. Please." "I do have faith in you. I do trust you. I'm just really scared.." Tynie whimpers. Her latest answer set off alarm bells in Bobby's head: Tynie's insecurities are raging, and they refuse to leave her alone.

Resting his lips by her ear, Bobby spends a while reassuring his wife, whom cries when he speaks. "I'm so sorry baby. I was so wrong. However I can make it up.." Tynie hopes. Bobby breathes "Just trust in me." Biting her lips to conceal a whimper, Tynie nods, Bobby wiping her eyes. "Don't you go thinkin' what you said can't cover you too. We are equals ya know." Tynie later senses. Catching the calm in her tone of voice, and the mellowing pace of her heartbeat in her throat, Bobby realizes "You got it." "Tell me something baby, why do either you or I listen to our insecurities?" Tynie wonders. "That, is a damn good question." Bobby concedes.

Nestling her head where she left the hickey on his chest, Tynie mutters "I am sorry though baby, I ruined your day." "I don't want perfection. I want you happy." Bobby objects. Resting in silence for a while, Tynie recalls "By the way gorgeous, have I ever told you what exquisite taste you have in jewelry?" "It's in your eyes, every time." Bobby eludes. Calmly stroking her hair, he discovers the extra weight on Tynie is depressing her.

"I don't want to go out again. Not unless we have to. We've not had a proper relaxing day together in AGES." Tynie decides. "Sounds good to me. Besides, I have a beautiful wife to get back to being happy." Bobby replies. Lifting her head like a shot, Tynie's jaw gapes, Bobby restating "Yes, you are beautiful to me. You always have been."

Before Tynie can answer that, their phone rings, again. Terry's on the other end calling to check on them. "Tynie and I have been talking. She's still paying for Sasha's wedding dress, but she and I are dressing casually for the wedding. I don't know how to tell you this.. Tynie's noticed something about herself that's depressing her. Sasha's intervention yesterday cut really close to home for her, and now the opposite problem is around." Bobby informs. "Tynie's put on weight, and doesn't like her figure now. She's depressed because that's added stress on you, Bobby. She didn't say it, but you and I both know that's what she means." Terry decodes.

"There's no way I can drop twenty pounds by Saturday dude, that's why Bobby made that decision." Tynie announces. "Actually, Bobby you're not the one to make that decision. Sasha is. She called me earlier, saying she doesn't really want a wedding dress. Not after what happened with the intervention. She said it was ok for me to tell you, because she's busy with the twins. They're all fine. Now Bobby, you do whatever it is you have to do for Tynie. Oh, and one more thing. TreMarion and I talked, Tynie's days of basically reading our minds are over, for the family. She can give us ideas, that's no problem. We need to come together better on those really. Please tell me you know.." Terry starts. "I sure do man. Thanks." Bobby intrudes. "We love ya dude. See ya Saturday." Tynie finishes, Bobby hearing "love you" before the call's ended.

Setting their phone down, Bobby intends "I'll charge that later, honey." Telling her everything Terry released, Bobby takes his wife into his arms. Being held closely, Tynie wraps her arms around him as best she can. "I wonder if the family'd kick my ass for getting lipo." She ponders. "I won't let you. That is dangerous. Baby, I know the extra weight is depressing you. Another thing, why put that gorgeous body through a surgery that's not needed and could cost me… you?" Bobby rejects. "Oh my god.." Tynie gasps, discovering he was right.

Turning her head away, Tynie pulls his arms off of her, curling up on the other side of the bed with her back turned. Ending the gap between them, Bobby clarifies "I'm not mad at you. When I heard you say that, it scared me. Just knowing you thought of going to that extreme, worried me. I said no to that entire idea as a way to protect you. And myself on that one, I'll freely admit it."

Holding his left arm for dear life, Tynie mumbles "I will make up for every second today's not been in a good light. I want to." "Just promise me, no extremes with the weight loss. With me, you already got it." Bobby desires. Drawing in a bit of a ragged breath, Tynie concedes "Yes baby. I promise." Sliding his other arm under her cheek, Bobby goes silent. Through a new round of tears, Tynie confesses every second of her regret for the discussions they've had. "You did no wrong. So you and I can have a great day, I'm calling this as discussed as it's ever going to get. I don't want you feeling so jumpy and upset for too long." Bobby dictates.

Feeling his heart rate spike, Tynie refuses "You mean we don't want each other so upset for too long." Smirking, Bobby sighs, his wife rolling over in the embrace. Trying again to realign the conversation, Tynie proclaims "I only wanted to be closer to all your hotness, and see that sexy face again." Smirking, Bobby looks into her eyes. "I'll get your mind off of that." She teases, hitching a leg around his waist and going for a kiss at the same time. Loving the affection, Bobby's mind at last goes blank, Tynie's soon following. When they separate from the kiss, Tynie's head rests on his chest.

Delicately reaching for her thigh, Bobby moves his wife's leg, petting it down to her side. "I know what you need." Bobby teases, gently kissing her before breaking up their hold. Getting out of bed, he goes to the minifridge, discovering it's empty. "Yeah, about that. You lay back. Honey's got this." Tynie taunts, getting up. Kissing his cheek quickly, she ducks out of the room, coming back a few minutes later beers in hand.

Walking up on the edge of the bed, she describes "Terry's awesome. He's worked like a fuckin dog for us although he's retired. Yeah, he said something about coming together as a family so I don't feel the need to try and read minds. However, I think he more than deserves to relax. I was going to run this past you earlier, but I think Terry's more than earned use of our Jacuzzi or sauna. I mean, the worst that can happen is he either refuses or asks you where we got those so he can get one for himself." Smiling proudly, Bobby accepts "Hey sweetheart, go ahead and tell him that."

Sitting down, he takes a beer, she goes for the phone. Calling Terry, she restates what Bobby was told, adding "Dude, if you're here and the twins are here Bobby and I will cover you until you're done using those. Either one, he just told me. I was about to offer the same to Daddy."

"I'll ask Bobby where he got those instead. No offense but to me that's too close to privacy intrusion for me to use yours. I can assure you, TreMarion will say the same thing. We'll discuss that at the game night. Trust me. Love you kid." Terry counters. "Love you too dude." Tynie forfeits, hanging up. Bobby hands her a beer, waiting for his wife to tell him what happened. Explaining everything, Tynie attaches "Frankly babe, I can see why Terry wants to discuss that personally." Wrapping her arm around him, the two go silent, sipping their beers.

Terry does something else, calling T and TreMarion. Telling them everything, Terry worries "I didn't want to go too far into their house. I mean, it's THEIR house." "You handled that well, Terry. I could tell Tynie was upset yesterday, she just didn't say anything. I'm curious if her weight gain is due to those pills. I mean, she didn't notice it before." T assures. "Hey, that is possible." TreMarion agrees. "Yeah it is. Bobby told me they're surprised by Sasha's decision about the dress. They really didn't see it coming." "On that note, Terry. Sasha's hoping Tynie's not hurt by it. She didn't want the dress because of the turnout of the intervention, but there's another reason. She doesn't want to be stuck in a dress getting uncomfortable around the family."

"Son, we understand she didn't want to worry Tynie about the dress size. I already know Tynie'd have no trouble allowing Sasha to change in one of the guest rooms after the actual wedding. Hell, I can arrange that." TreMarion refuses. In the background Sasha concerns "That's too much trouble." "No, it's not. Sasha, trust me." TreMarion overrules. T attaches "We do trust you guys, and appreciate being told this. Dad, if you can, go ahead and arrange what you said. Terry, dude: try to relax. You've done way more than enough. We love you." Terry and TreMarion agree, send love, and then everyone ends the call.

TreMarion calls Tynie, getting Bobby. Telling him what was just learned, Bobby intervenes "Sasha doesn't have to ask to change in our guest rooms. She's family. Tynie's sitting right next to me, and can hear all of this. We understand Sasha didn't want Tynie worried about the potential dress size, but that doesn't worry us at all. We WANT to do this, which is why Tynie offered in the first place. All we need now is for Sasha to be free Thursday. You and I can watch the babies, T and Terry working on the rest of the wedding. As for the weight loss with Tynie and I both: That's being handled between the two of us. Tynie wants it that way, because she feels the family has had enough to worry about lately. I'm with her on that. Although I will admit I didn't even think of the pills causing the weight. Dad, try to relax. Everything's fine now."

"Will do son, love you. I'll let the others know. I was asked to by T when I arranged this." TreMarion offers. Accepting the offer, Bobby and TreMarion share love, then hang up. Setting their phone to charge, Bobby looks his wife in the eyes. "You were amazing." Tynie brags, leaning against him. They finish the beers, Tynie clearing from them.

Before she gets back to his side, Bobby's on the phone again, this time calling for a refill on her medication. Learning her prescription medication is being pulled from the shelves due to an un-declared side effect of weight gain, Bobby tries to get Tynie a different pill that does the same thing. "Sir, Dr. Kym already authorized for his patients to get the medication changed. It's in our system. He did that this morning, with a fax after learning of the FDA pulling that pill from the shelves. Do not allow your wife to take it again. Dr. Kym put that as a condition that we instruct his patients and their spouses or trusted relatives to come in and get the new medication BEFORE they take the next pill from the old prescription. You are to dispose of that old prescription after removing the label entirely. I was also supposed to tell you that." The Pharmacist announces.

Telling them the couple will be there in an hour, Bobby hangs up. "Well T wasn't wrong." He eludes, Tynie knowing in a flash what was meant by that. "I say we go ahead and get that done, then do whatever you want. After all, I am the reason we have to go out again." Tynie plans.

Pocketing their phone, Bobby counters "Babe, don't feel bad about that. Hell, Dr. Kym didn't even know about this until a few hours ago." Leading him across the house, Tynie smiles, and then declares "By the way, I'm driving." Bobby giggles, then locks up, only to be escorted to his vintage convertible. Hopping in, the two later find themselves in a line to get the new prescription. "Why do we need to remove the label when we pitch the old pills?" An elder asks.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect. The reason we're supposed to do that is simple, yet alarming. There are scammers out there who have dumpster and trashcan divin' buddies who can take the information off the label and straight up steal your identity, Dr. Kym's, and that of the pharmacy owner. It's a protective move for us to remove the label." Tynie depicts.

"Sadly, she's not mistaken." An unfamiliar voice vouches, causing the entire line to turn their heads. "Curtis Steward, FDA. What this young lady just explained is true, but scammers aren't the only ones with those kinds of buddies. People who abuse prescriptions do the same thing." Curtis decrees, displaying his badge.

The elder approaches Tynie, wondering "How do I go about removing the label?" "Sir, that's easy. First you take some gloves, like you would use to clean an oven. Then you take the pills out of the bottle. With a rolling pin you don't mind losing, you crush those pills. After that you shove the crushed pills into a beer bottle and cram that with trash. DO NOT flush the pills because that will fuck up your plumbing somethin' fierce! Once you do that, you get a bowl that has a reclosable lid you don't mind losing, and fill it halfway with nail polish remover, soaking the bottle in it. Once you let that sit for about twenty minutes, you take a steel wool pad and scratch the hell out of the label. Close the lid on the bowl, and pitch it with the rolling pin, that steel wool pad and those gloves, as you'll lose them too. I didn't tell you to flush or pour out the nail polish remover because that too will fuck up your plumbing something fierce. Least that's how I'm doin' it when I get home." Tynie explains.

Curtis and Bobby share a look, and then Bobby defends "She figured someone would ask about the pills. Oh, and I'm relatively certain she's right about the plumbing remarks. She's also not doing that when we get home, I am." Curtis decides "I can see that actually. I'll go around and handle if anyone else has those questions." Tynie looks up at Bobby then self-defends "An elder had a question, I had an answer. Yeah my ways to cover that were a bit weird, but it beats having your identity at risk of being stolen and your plumbing fucked up." Curtis returns five minutes later, saying "Your ways to cover ridding of the pills and the label were weird, I'll freely admit it. Thing is, you had sound reason for describing it the way you did."

The woman from earlier is in line behind Tynie and Bobby, everyone around hears "That voice.. I know it.. It's Tynie Goren. She saved my life this morning. Got me the hell away from my abusive ex-husband. Yeah, it took longer than I expected to get my divorce seen by a judge, but I'm free of him now. I'm just here to get my Dad's prescription changed." Curtis stares at Tynie, whom verifies "It's all true dude."

Everyone around her applauds, the elder taking Tynie by the hand and leading her to the front of the line. "Whoa, no way." Tynie halts. The elders' wife refutes "You saved a life, and we have all evening. Besides, we want to do this. You just helped everyone here. It's the least we can do, please don't break my heart." Hearing that last line, Tynie throws her hands up, Bobby rushing to her hip. Tynie stuns the entire line, calling the pharmacist over with a curl of her finger.

"Look Dude, I need a favor. You send one of your people down this line, getting everyone's names. Then you have another one of your people start fillin' these damn prescriptions. We have a line of people who need those pills, and some of them I'll willingly bet both my husbands' and Curtis Stewards' asses, need them as a matter of life and death. I'm an attorney, my bar card is temporarily housed in my husbands' wallet behind his drivers' license. Either you do as I say or I have you up to God's eyeballs in hatecrime charges!" Tynie commands.

Curtis overrides "Do as she says or the FDA will prosecute! She's not the one to take that action.. WE ARE!" Tynie turns her head like a shot, reaching a hand to Curtis "Thanks man." Tynie cheers. "No problem. When you gambled with a part of my anatomy, I figured something was VERY wrong." Curtis admits.

Talking with Curtis some more, Tynie sees Bobby obtaining her pills. "I'm retiring in a month and a half from the field of law, man. I really do have my bar card where that shithead pharmacist was told I do." Tynie concludes. "You go ahead and retire. All I need.." Curtis starts. Seeing Tynie go for his pen, Curtis watches her cut a consent notice for being contacted. Adding she will testify in court if need be, Tynie signs the paper, returning Curtis' pen. "Yeah, I've done that before.. Can ya tell?!" Tynie kids.

Glancing at the paper, Curtis mutters "Yep. We'll be in touch, if you're needed." Shaking hands, Curtis leaves the line, the entire crowd behind Tynie soon after getting their prescriptions. The elder's wife bellows "I don't care if I catch a disturbing the peace charge! I want that young man from the FDA to hear this! We all agree this will be the LAST TIME WE EVER come to this pharmacy. I'm having my husband contact Dr. Kym's office to let them know.. ON EVERYONE'S BEHALF! I'm doing this because that young lady who's basically saved our lives and given us advice when all she came to do was get a refill on her medications.. Deserved some help.. Outside of her husband of course!"

Curtis relates "I heard you. Good decision. Thank you all, have a decent night." Bobby goes to pay for Tynie's prescription, discovering what she told both the pharmacist and Curtis about her bar card was true. This time, Bobby gets stopped, with the elders' son interceding "Sir, you and your wife just helped my mom and Dad. This is my way of thanking you." "Let him babe." Tynie teases, Bobby pocketing his wallet.

One-by-one, the other prescriptions are paid for, Tynie getting repeatedly hugged. Bobby gets so many handshakes he loses count, the elderly couple turning to their son. They walk out together, the son telling his parents "Yeah, you're not doing as that young lady advised with those pills. I am. I'm not about to let you guys get injured over it, or even chance that." "Y'all.. Call me Tynie. My husbands' name is Bobby!" Tynie yells. "Thank you guys!" The crowd yells back, everyone heading either for home or to the relatives' houses where the prescriptions need dropped off. What Tynie and Bobby don't know yet is the elderly couple winds up making good on the wife's promise two hours later.

Bobby drives this time, smiling proudly the entire way. "It's amazing, yet tragic, that I even had to do all that." Tynie grumbles. "Yeah. When we get home, you're relaxing. I meant it when I told that FDA agent you're not handling those other pills anymore." Bobby insists. "Just be careful." Tynie worries.

Getting them home moments later, Bobby relays "I will be honey." Walking her inside and locking up, Bobby hears "God, I will be so glad if these new pills don't make me any damn fatter." "I know honey. We have that covered though." Bobby assures.

True to his word, the old pills are destroyed with the bottle trashed, the label being left unreadable before being tossed out as well. Settling on the couch, Tynie complains "I didn't mean to get us thrust into any more shit. It's just I didn't feel right not complying with a federal agent." "I'm actually glad you stepped in the way you did. Believe it or not, the others there were too, because many of them didn't know what you said until after you said it. I got told that repeatedly." Bobby recalls. Sitting next to her, he goes quiet, Tynie wrapping herself in his arms.

Catching a worried look in her eyes, Bobby soothes "Relax sweetheart. Everything's fine." As she starts to answer that, their phone rings, with Curtis Steward on the other end. "You won't be needed any further. I was able to take what you said and did at that pharmacy and use it as evidence. That, and your statement. That pharmacy won't be open for too much longer, because the FDA is pulling their licensing.. For good. I wasn't supposed to say this when we met, but that pharmacy has been under our investigation for some time. When you threatened those hate crimes, it gave me cause to file for their licensing to be pulled permanently… in an expedited fashion." Curtis states. "In that case, exactly how fast can you solemnly swear to NEVER contact this number again? Matter of fact, exactly how fast can you lose this contact information in a permanent and immediate fashion?" Tynie asks. "Right now." Curtis ceases, hanging up.

"Damn, I'm good!" Tynie cheers, pocketing their phone. Giving her a curious look, Bobby soon learns everything. "I want to do something I haven't gotten to in a while." Tynie implies, relieving herself of Bobby's hold. Sitting on the other end of the couch, she wraps her arms and legs around him, and this time nothing pops out of place. Bobby loves how he's being held, smiling coyly as she toys with his hair. They don't yet know it, but TreMarion and T both have their weight room equipment delivered and set where they want it for now. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr were doted over by Sasha while T kept eyes on the deliverers, kicking them out the second they're done.

Returning to his fiancée, T announces "I'm going to try and find a room for all that equipment. If you want I can call Terry or Dad out here." "That can wait babe. You need to relax. Besides, we don't really use that corner of the house anyhow." Sasha refuses. Conceding, T goes to Sasha's side, only to get Ty-Leah placed in his arms.

TreMarion has his weight room equipment set in a spare room, wondering how T was going to arrange that for himself. Calling Sasha, TreMarion poses "It's not a problem for me to do this. Would you like me to come over so me and T can take care of that equipment?" "Daddy.." Sasha starts. "I'd rather do that now than risk the babies getting hurt by that shit later." TreMarion intrudes. Forfeiting, Sasha arranges for TreMarion to be over in an hour. Sharing love, the two hang up.

"Apparently that weight room equipment has Daddy worried the babies will be hurt. He's coming in an hour to help you move it to another room." Sasha educates. The next thing she sees is a text from Terry "I heard on the news. What T said about Tynie's pills is true. They're fine, and likely have it under control by now. Love you." Replying with love, Sasha gulps "Baby, you won't believe this!"

Reading Terry's text, T supposes "Yeah, actually I do believe it. Unfortunately." Laying their phone down, Sasha tries to kick back. At that moment, Tynie and Bobby get word from TreMarion about his plans to go to Sasha's in an hour and why. "Baby, you stop Daddy. I'd rather it be you and I helping T. Daddy can help Sasha with the babies. Please tell me that doesn't sound bossy. That way, if they've heard about my pills situation, they can see I'm golden now." Tynie desires in the background. "I heard her." TreMarion evades. Tynie pockets their phone, Bobby having her new pills still on him.

Heading out again and locking their house, Tynie clarifies "Thank you baby for being so willing to do this. I don't want Daddy hurt by that equipment. I was serious when I said I'd rather it be you and me." "You beat me to offering that honestly." Bobby relents. In moments, they're on the way to T and Sasha's. TreMarion arrives mere moments before Tynie and Bobby, advising the change in plans relating to T's weight room equipment. "Pill situation? There's more than just the weight gain?" Sasha asks.

"Yep. The old pills were pulled from the market by the FDA which is also shutting down a pharmacy in our area. Something to do with my threatening hate crimes charges and a longstanding investigation. That's all I know I swear! Did I mention I shocked the ever-lovin FUCK out of an FDA agent?!" Tynie announces, walking in with Bobby.

"Why does it not surprise me that you had to go that far?" T asks. "It doesn't shock anyone here actually. Looks like you got it covered though." Sasha translates, seeing Bobby lock up behind them. Tynie pulls T over, saying "Dude, you and I are going to find another room for that shit in the corner. When we do: you I and Bobby are moving it. Daddy's to cover the twins with Sasha. I ain't about to let Daddy risk getting hurt like that. Hell, I'm leery of risking that with Bobby right now." Tynie plans. Seeing the equipment was still boxed, T counter-offers "You two can help me move it. I'll put it together when I'm not helping Sasha with the babies. That's the only way I'm OK with this." Tynie nods, and then gets lead by T across the house. Tynie finds a spare room, then ducks to get some of the boxes, which causes T and Bobby to do the same behind her.

TreMarion and Sasha have the babies covered, the two conversing in T, Bobby, and Tynie's absence. Once all the boxes are moved to that spare room, T discovers a key by the door, trying it with the lock. When that works, Tynie and Bobby get lead back to the living room. Putting that key on his keyring, T declares "Sasha I love you, but this is for the babies' safety. There's a spare room that I'm converting into my weight room, and since you and I also have the twins to take care of: I'm declaring that room off-limits when we have the twins with us."

Walking up on him, Sasha sees Tynie taking Ty-Leah, then Sasha diverts to T's arms. "He's good. Damn good." Bobby praises, having TreMarion hand over Bobby Jr. "So are you, son. You both are more than worthy of Tynie and Sasha." TreMarion swears. Sitting with their namesakes in their arms, Tynie frets "You really ok baby?" "Yeah, you?" Bobby queries, getting a nod.

"I'm wondering something. Is there any way we can have the game night Tuesday, since Tynie and Bobby have had to do a lot of running today?" Sasha inquires. "Tuesday works with us!" Tynie and Bobby chime together, TreMarion calling Terry to check on that. "Tuesday's fine with me. I'm hosting it though. Tynie and Bobby have done more than enough lately." Terry offers.

Telling the family, TreMarion replies "See you Tuesday night then man, we love you." Returning love, Terry hangs up. "How did I know Terry'd go there?" Tynie wonders. "That, would be because you know Terry, and in a few ways: you've inspired him sis." T resolves. TreMarion sits back, smiling proudly, then goes for his phone again, attesting "Nobody in this family is cooking tonight. Not on my dime.. I mean watch." Everyone there laughs, even Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Ty-Leah kicks Tynie's stomach, then shortly whimpers, Tynie sating "I'm ok sweetheart. Your Uncle Bobby and I have that covered. Don't you forget: your Uncle Bobby is protective as a bear."

Ty-Leah smiles at that, resting her head on Tynie's chest. Bobby basically restates what Tynie says when Bobby Jr. kicks his stomach, altering only a few words. "You know you two basically gave yourselves new nicknames with the babies… right?" Sasha jokes. "And the problem with that is?" Tynie and Bobby simultaneously pose. "There isn't one." Sasha laughs.

Tynie and Sasha start talking, this time about the wedding dress. "Listen sista, you can use our guest rooms and guest bathrooms anytime you need to. The only rooms you can't use for something are when you breastfeed. Those rooms are: the master bedroom, the weight room, the garage, the kitchen, the Jacuzzi and sauna. That's entirely for the babies' safety." Tynie reminds. "What about the music room?" T realizes. "That's being converted into a guest room, which is why Tynie picked Thursday to take Sasha dress shopping. We have it set up that what was in the music room is held for the babies when they're older." Bobby devises. "They're serious!" Sasha gulps, catching the look in Tynie's eyes.

TreMarion's off the phone by now, waiting for their part of the meal delivery. Terry gets his, only to be told "Sir, its' been covered already, you don't pay." Shutting the door behind the delivery kid, Terry mumbles "those little shits!" From the moment he has dinner, Terry's night is peaceful and undisturbed.

Back at T and Sasha's, TreMarion gets their delivery, divvying it up amongst the adults after securing the door. Tynie went silent after Bobby last spoke, turning her head in his direction. "I'll say this, come Wednesday afternoon until Thursday around noon: I am only available for emergencies. Tynie's free to do whatever you guys want or need. That guest room will be the only one with a permanently locked closet though." Bobby institutes.

"In that case, Tynie's not taking me shopping until you're free Bobby." Sasha intends. Tynie throws up her hands, getting T to translate "She's not arguing with you." They all laugh, then TreMarion goes to get the playpen. Placing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. inside, TreMarion sees the others go for the meal, Sasha and Tynie first. "Oh, and we're not cutting the game night short just because Bobby has those plans. We're making it start as a family brunch at my place. I know Terry said he's hosting the actual game night, but that does not mean we can't play a few rounds of cards or something before we head on to Terry's." Tynie plots. "Yeah, but you aren't cooking that day." T refutes. They'd finished their meal moments before that discussion, TreMarion finishing and updating Terry.

Putting the phone on speaker, Terry counter-offers "We can have a game night at my place at a later date. There's really no sense in having the babies do extra travel when we can all just meet at Tynie and Bobby's."

"Tynie forgot to say something, though. If it gets really late, we can just find out what room is the music room from Bobby. The other guest rooms can likely be used so nobody's driving while tired, or after having a couple drinks. I mean if that's cool with them." T intercedes.

"Sounds like a plan dude. In order for the babies to be safe, Bobby and I ask you go home before noon Wednesday though." Tynie consents. Terry, TreMarion, T and Sasha all agree "Fair enough!"

Before the call is ended, everyone shares love, TreMarion hanging up. "I just totally did that without running it past you." T regrets. "Horseshit. You just planned a preventive measure for the family. One for our safety and to dodge a DWI." Tynie rebuts. Bobby adds "She's right man." TreMarion gets up to clear from the meal, Tynie joining him. "Not only that, honey but the last time we were all under Tynie and Bobby's roof for a few days was due to us being crime victims." Sasha reminds. That night flashes before T's eyes, Bobby saying "It's all right man. It's covered."

TreMarion and Tynie gather sodas together, because of her being due for that pill. "I don't want any special concessions coming from the change in my medication. I'd rather us as a family relax and have a good time." Tynie instructs, getting her pills from Bobby. Taking one, she closes and pockets the bottle, moving their phone to the other pocket. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper, Tynie and Sasha leaping to care for them. "Allow me to explain why I said that sis. I don't want those concessions because to me that's a form of being unequal. I don't want the twins learning that it's ok to treat someone differently because of medical issues, or any reason. I only want them learning when not to trust, and when to stop caring after being hurt. Does that make a damn bit of sense?" Tynie explains.

"Absolute sense actually." Sasha concurs. T, Bobby, and TreMarion hear that, TreMarion promising "I'll tell Terry later. I agree with that decision." "We all do." Bobby and T amend at the same time.

Taking the twins to their room, Sasha and Tynie have them cared for in moments, heading back for the others. They all sit down and have their sodas, Tynie and Sasha doing so after T and TreMarion have the babies back in the playpen.

"T, I forgot to thank you for something. You mentioned the old pills having a side effect of weight gain. Had you not done that, I may not have found out that's true. Bobby didn't even know until he tried to get my prescription filled. Hell, Dr. Kym didn't even know my old pills were being pulled off the shelves by the FDA until this morning. Yeah, that side effect was unannounced, which is evidently one hell of a big no-no with the FDA." Tynie appreciates. "Before you ask, she's entirely serious." Bobby verifies. "That explains a lot." Sasha mutters. "All I did was back family." T replies modestly.

"It does explain a lot Sasha. T, she's grateful, hell we all are. As far as I care: that entire situation is resolved. Tynie and Bobby have it covered, and I say we honor Tynie's request about the concessions. She's right guys, it's best for the twins not to learn about treating people unequally. She's also right about teaching them who and when not to trust, as well as to stop caring after being hurt." TreMarion dictates.

"I'm with you on that one Daddy!" Sasha and Tynie claim, T and Bobby nodding to back them. The twins fall asleep in the playpen, Tynie and Bobby heading to kiss them first. Whispering "Love you" they back away, allowing TreMarion space to do the same thing. "Yeah, you guys can leave those cans where they are. T and I have that covered. You've done enough and helped us plan more." Sasha induces. TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby nod, then go to hug T and Sasha. Turning to one another, Tynie whispers "Thanks for the backup Daddy." "Like T said: All I did was back family." TreMarion restates. Sasha hears that, reclaiming "Daddy, seriously thank you. Now you guys go home and relax. You deserve it. We love you."

Sharing in a round of hugs, they all comply, T and Sasha soon finding themselves the only ones up in their house. Clearing from the sodas and securing the house again, they go about the typical readying Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. for bed regimen. Leading T to their room afterwards, Sasha makes sure the monitors are on and ready as T charges their phone. Looking him in the eyes, she asks "Baby.. Are you.." Kissing her, T halts an answer.

After the kiss, they disrobe and Sasha gets told "Only if you are." With a nod and a smile, Sasha replies, the two then making soft and romantic love. As they come down, T covers the couple up, Sasha anticipating "I can't wait til Saturday!" "Me either, sweetheart. I love you." T retorts. Whispering her love, Sasha cuddles up to T and falls asleep.

Watching over her momentarily, T soon falls asleep himself. TreMarion's home and in bed by the time T and Sasha slumber, charging his phone and planning to bring Terry up to speed about Tynie's decision involving "concessions and her meds" tomorrow. Resting his head on the pillow, TreMarion falls into a deep sleep moments later. Terry's unknowing of Tynie's decision for now, yet he too falls asleep peaceably tonight.

Tynie and Bobby find themselves as the only ones awake, her posing "So when did you arrange for that room to be converted?" "I did it when I shaved. I know you worry about the phone getting dropped into the sink, Jacuzzi tub, or toilet, but I wanted to take care of that so you have one less concern." Bobby recalls. Giggling as she jumped towards him, Tynie celebrates "You are absolutely wonderful!" Holding her closely, Bobby murmurs "Anything for you babe." Staying in that pose for a while, Tynie gets whirled out of his arms and taken back to their room. Crossing the house at each other's' side, she leans into Bobby, whom wraps an arm around her waist.

Looking up at him reverently, Tynie smiles, and then goes to her toes to peck Bobby's cheek with a kiss. Turning his head, Bobby's lips meet hers, the two stopping until the deepened kiss is ended. Resuming their trek, the couple finds themselves grateful that today is at last over. True to the norm, when they get to the bed, Tynie's pills and their phone are set to his end table, the latter item put to charge. Laid out on her side of the bed, Tynie has the covers in hand, waiting for Bobby to lay back. Once he does, she tosses the covers over him, and then slides closer.

Taking Bobby into her arms, Tynie sees him rest an ear over her heartbeat. Overtaking the pillows, she relents "Babe, no. You have sexy Detective skills and hot instincts, use them. Don't put you through anything you won't let me put me through." Bobby nods, discovering she's merely trying to keep things equal. Stretching out halfway on top of her, he responds "Yes my love." The way Tynie's held tells her in an instant that Bobby considers her his lifeline.

She soothes "It's alright baby, I'm here. We've made it through worse; we can definitely take care of the weight issue. You amazed me today too, as always. Now, try to relax honey." Glancing up, Bobby smirks, and then recounts "You're right babe. You amazed me today too, as always." Leaning her head down, Tynie goes for broke, giving Bobby a passionate kiss in hopes that will calm his nerves and racing mind. It works, her learning as much after he rests his head on her chest when the kiss is ended.

"You are my world, my heart's lifeline, my everything. I want you to know just what you mean to me." They say to one another, smiling as she starts to pet his hair. Reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears, Bobby promises "Tomorrow is you and me, I swear it. You won't have to do anything like you had to today." Tynie swears, him repeating it. Breathing deeply, they silently pray that statement stays true. Resting her head on the pillows again, Tynie starts to fall asleep. Bobby looks up, and then gets comfortable while holding her, only to slumber moments later.

Today started out on a peaceful note, only to end on one. Even with Tynie basically saving a life and having to get her diabetic pills totally changed, the couple didn't have as much hell to face as they'd grown unfortunately accustomed to. The family got everything aligned for T and Sasha's wedding, Bobby having the last detail covered. Terry and TreMarion really helped the family come together so Tynie's not relegated into making plans that come off as her reading minds, even taking care of the requested weight room equipment purchase for T and TreMarion. Sasha got to see T's protective side again, when the equipment for him was involved, only to know that he meant it when he said "Nothing and no one will hurt you. Not if I can help it."

In terms of the wedding, Sasha and T are excited, as is the rest of the family. Thanks to an undeclared side effect with her diabetic pills, Tynie has a weight issue to contend with, and she learned today the same is true for Bobby. Yesterday was the intended time for them to discuss that, but an intervention on Sasha about dangerous dieting postponed that conversation.

The game night was once set for Terry's only to be moved to Tynie and Bobby's. The only thing left to arrange is Terry's retirement party. Since no one consorts with Bryan these days, the family doesn't intend to concern themselves with him. One thing was said today that had been kept a bit of a secret, yet remains true:

Tynie and Bobby are each other's lifelines..


	155. Ch 155

Title: "Thank God…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

The next morning, Tynie finds herself waking under Bobby's embrace, his head back to her heartbeat. "You poor thing..." She whispers, reaching up to rub his neck. Moaning as she massaged him, Bobby tells of the pain that pose held.

Still whispering, Tynie refuses "Baby, you didn't have to sleep like that. I love it when you hold me, hell yeah. It's just you hurt yourself worrying like this. I don't want that, ever. I'd rather you use those sexy instincts. Besides, I've always considered you the hottest Detective on the planet, utilize those ways too babe. It scares me to see you all haunched like this, because it tells me you don't trust the very means that first drew me to you. It terrifies me that you basically insisted on contorting yourself through the night, because that tells me you don't have faith in our love and our sync. It petrifies me that you put yourself in harm's way unnecessarily, because you've never allowed me that, and we are supposed to be equals. I'm not mad, just really scared for you from you doing all that."

Slowly lifting his head from her grasp, Bobby wipes his wife's hair out of her eyes and apologizes "I'm so sorry baby." Smirking, Tynie replies "Like I said, I'm not mad. Just scared." Holding her closer, Bobby promises "I'll take care of that sweetheart."

The room falls silent for a while, Terry calling to change that. Bobby breaks up the hold to answer the phone, handing it to his wife while he gets her pills. "Hey man, what's up?" Tynie asks. Getting told the MaxiModel Center got shut down for extorting clients, Terry poses "You paid them ten million for your cosmetic surgery, I can get that back for you. You forget what I have linked to my name. How do you want it handled?"

"That's easy dude, get as much back as you can. Don't worry if it's not the full ten million. When you do, split that shit amongst the family equally, including the twins. Call Bobby when you get that done. We'll meet up to handle the banking end of it. And I'll even buy us all lunch or something. I'll brief Bobby about this later." Tynie responds.

"Ohh I'll get the full ten million back, Tynie. It was YOUR payment which was a red flag in the investigation. Let me guess, you weren't told they were being investigated when you got that work done." Terry presumes.

"No I wasn't! I got saline breast implants, stayed the hell away from silicon. Least that's what they told me I got. Access my records on that shit man, if I was lied to, I want those fuckers SWIMMING in hate crimes and endangerment charges! I'm talking to Bobby about getting my breasts re-done so I don't have that shit to worry about down the line too!" Tynie replies in a bit of a panic.

Putting their phone on speaker, Terry covers Tynie's "briefing Bobby" adding "Dude, I think it's best she get that augmentation sooner as opposed to later. I see why she wants it now, really." "I do too. I'll set that up, hope it don't fuck up the family's plans for the week." Bobby consents.

"Yeah, you leave that shit to me." Terry orders. "Terry, you DO know when you're done with this shit, we have the game night, wedding, and retirement party, that your happy ass is vacationing in Bobby's condo for two weeks MINIMUM... Right?!" Tynie asks.

"I do now." Terry laughs. "You are NOT to reschedule the wedding, or the work being done on the music room man. That's the ONLY way I'm OK with you having this shit to take care of." Bobby refers. "Yeah, I figured you'd say that!" Terry agrees. "Love ya dude. I owe ya BIG for this. Oh and this time, you ain't winnin' the debate." Tynie injects.

"I didn't think I would. Love you too." Terry concludes, hanging up. Taking her pill and the soda that came with it, Tynie sets their phone down. Once she's done with the pill, she turns her chest to Bobby and offers "You may as well play with these while I still have them." Shocked, Bobby's jaw drops, as his hands go for her hips. Falling into him, she cries "I swear to God I had no idea. I don't want you losing the breasts you love. I don't want to look too guyish around you. I wasn't born with tits that were really big, but now you're stuck with a wife that has a small chest." "Baby, don't think that way. You need this, just like I need you." Bobby refuses.

"I was born a B cup Bobby, which means small tits. I got them enhanced to CC cup, what you're used to. I swear I had NO idea!" Tynie weeps. "Honey, I love YOU. I know you didn't know about this. I'm here, sweetheart. NOTHING in this world will take that away. You were right when you said this needs to be done. You were right when you said Terry's getting that vacation in my condo. You were right when you said the family deserves that money, and the lunch. Baby, you handled that amazingly. You did better than Terry expected, I just know it." Bobby assures.

"You don't want to toy with my breasts now that I stand to basically lose them?!" Tynie wonders, in genuine awe. "No, I don't. I want to prove that I will take away all your fears as best I can. I want to give you the best, because you are so much more than just a lust toy to me." Bobby rejects, in shock at her inquiry.

Terry calls TreMarion and T, telling them what he'd gotten wind of. "Actually man, I was just about to call you about that. Sasha saw it on the news and remembered Tynie said she had work done. I didn't know you knew already, Sasha and I have only been up for about an hour. The twins woke us, but that's alright. Man, when we handle that banking issue as Tynie called it, me and Sasha's portions are to be put for the babies." T confesses.

"I don't feel right taking that money, Terry. Tynie's been repeatedly exploited, and I feel I'd be doing that to her." TreMarion worries. "Simple solution, Dad. Take it, but decide that money is for emergencies, like a home break in. Then tell Tynie that was the way you felt it best way for you wanted to honor her decision." T resolves. "The man beat me to it." Terry confesses.

In the background, Sasha wonders "Terry, would it be offensive if we asked you to tell either Daddy or T when she's going to get that done? I want us to do stuff for them while she's healing. I mean, she IS insisting through Bobby to host the wedding Saturday even with THIS!" "It's not offensive, Sasha. Matter of fact, I was going to ask you guys about that." Terry refuses.

"We have a plan, by the sounds of it. Love you guys, but Terry's got shit to jump on. Terry, do one more thing on this: Get Tynie situated with that augmentation. Tether it to her desires for hate crimes and endangerment charges. Trust me." TreMarion advises. "The man beat me to it." T restates. "Love you. Consider it done." Terry promises. One-by-one they send love, and then hang up.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, she's in tears, muttering "Little Man LOVES resting his cute head on my tits. He's going to basically lose that. I promised I'd not let him lose anything." "Honey, I know you promised that. Trust me baby, this really is best. He'll understand, but we'll have to explain it when he's older." Bobby soothes.

Catching the theme of her concerns, he continues "Baby, we love YOU. I know you're worried about the changes that will come with this augmentation. You don't need to be, because no matter what, I'm here. The family will still love you. In fact, they'll be proud of you for getting this done. Besides, there's no point in you having that held off on, especially not after what we got wind of. Anything else that comes from this will be taken care of honey. Don't you worry." Tynie nods, realizing he's right.

TreMarion then goes to Terry's, surprising him. Taking Terry's copy of Tynie and Bobby's key, TreMarion reminds "The family plan for doing stuff for Tynie and Bobby after what they'd learned is why I'm even here. Trust me man, you've got enough of this to cover. T, Sasha and I got the rest." Hugging TreMarion, Terry agrees, then seeing the family elder out.

T and Sasha meet TreMarion at Tynie and Bobby's, Sasha planning "Daddy, you and T get the babies taken care of. I got the rest. Trust me; I don't think Tynie'd be too cool with guys going through her wardrobe. No offense." "You got it and none taken." T and TreMarion reply, heading inside.

Tynie and Bobby finally make it out of bed, her pocketing the pills and phone. Walking him into the living room, she sees the family except for Terry. "You two get on the couch and relax. Terry sent us." T alibies. "We can do that. Honey, I'm taking that two week offered vacation for Terry and tacking on two weeks. I just hope he don't use them all at the same time." Tynie replies. "He won't Tynie. He told me any additions to your offer for him to use Bobby's condo are to be split across a year." TreMarion informs. Nodding as they sat down, Tynie sees Sasha go for the master bedroom. "I know what she's doing." T teases.

Tynie gets up, going for Bobby Jr., holding him close. "I'll be OK Little Man. Your Uncle Terry is helping your Uncle Bobby take care of me. You don't need to worry." Tynie whispers. Ty-Leah hears that and whimpers, Bobby soothing as he heads to hold her "It's alright angel." The twins smile, and then rest their heads on their namesakes' chests. T overtakes the kitchen, TreMarion staying in a recliner. "Let me guess, she's worried sick about this. She thinks there's going to be a massive rift in the family after that medical appointment." TreMarion guesses, getting a nod from Bobby.

Approaching Tynie, TreMarion rebuts "You don't need to think like that. We love you regardless. Honestly, I'm a little leery of taking part in the settlement end of that medical appointment. T told me it was OK if I took part and used my part for emergencies. I thought about it, and I'm still not alright with it. Tynie, I know you wanted everything equal, but after all the shit you survived, my heart says no." "Ok Daddy. Tell Terry that." Tynie desires. "Yeah, he already did." T announces.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr are then taken to their room in Tynie and Bobby's, cared for and then brought back to the living room. Sitting down with the twins in their arms, Tynie and Bobby see T bringing out quite the feast with Sasha returning to the other couch. "Ok, just how did you time that?!" Tynie jokes. "I told T how long it would take me to get half of what I want to do taken care of. He told me to be out as soon as I had that half covered." Sasha answers.

Joining the others, she takes a spot on the couch, TreMarion and T holding the twins while Sasha and Tynie eat. Hearing their front door open, Tynie jumps, then sees Terry with coffees in hand. Bobby goes to secure the house, Terry educating "The best I can do is get Tynie in tonight for that augmentation. Dr. Kym's best friend is a plastic surgeon, who works with him. As for the settlement end of the medical situation, yeah: we're all meeting up at my place tomorrow afternoon, as Tynie's augmentation is outpatient. Tynie, the other charges you sought out weren't needed."

Tynie nods, Sasha chiming "Terry, we love ya dude. I'll catch shit from Bobby later. You've just gotten that two weeks' vacation TRIPLED. It's only fair dude." Tapping Terry's shoulder, Bobby refuses "Sasha isn't catching shit from me." Returning to the group, Terry and Bobby see Tynie and Sasha eating for a few more moments.

Tynie leans back, TreMarion bringing Ty-Leah over, with T handing Bobby Jr. to Bobby. Ty-Leah's little hand goes right for Tynie's heartbeat, as her smile falters. "I'm ok sweetie. Your Uncle Terry's fierce like a lion sometimes though." Tynie sates. Ty-Leah giggles, and then relaxes in her namesakes' arms. Bobby tells his namesake pretty much the same thing, Terry blushing as he and T eat.

As the twins fall asleep in Tynie and Bobby's arms, Tynie confesses some of the worries she's had since learning the latest.

When she stops, Bobby adds "I love Tynie with all my heart. She means so much more to me than what she's worried about. I know she got that work done before we met, but that does not mean my love will leave. It hurts to know she thinks it will, but I also know why she thinks that way. I'm taking this as an opportunity to not only care for her, but to prove myself to her. I swore I'd do ANYTHING. Now, I get to show it."

Tynie cries as she hears that, Sasha taking Ty-Leah and T taking Bobby Jr. Hanging her head, Tynie doesn't speak. "Come here.." Bobby requests, holding his arms out. Keeping her head low, she obeys, muttering "I've shamed you Bobby. I've broken your heart. I must make that up." "This may sound way out there, but hear me out. Tynie, this is a liberation really. You had horrid experiences in Illinois, TreMarion and Terry told us. This medical appointment will be your way to rid of the last connection to that entire state and those situations. The fact we get your money back is pretty fuckin' nice too!" T declares. Lifting her chin, Bobby kisses Tynie's temple, whispering "I like the way T thinks." Clamping her eyes shut Tynie nods. "She's serious. She thinks after that appointment Bobby's going to be ashamed of her, if not worse." Sasha translates.

Tynie whimpers, then nods, burying her face in Bobby's chest. Realizing he's not eaten yet, Tynie breaks the hold and serves Bobby, keeping her head hung. "Oh. My. God!" TreMarion emphatically gulps. "You're not my servant. You're not beneath me. Look at me, honey. You've done absolutely NO wrong! I know why you're thinking this way, and I will do whatever it takes to stop that." Bobby swears, not eating until their eyes meet.

"You've got a busy night, you're going to be so worried. I'm so sorry about that baby. I'm just trying to get you to relax and show my remorse at the same time. I love you." Tynie responds. "You don't need to be sorry, baby. Yes I will worry about you tonight, but that's because I love you." Bobby swears. Seeing that, T insists "Terry, when you're done, I need to speak with you. Alone." "If it's about what I think it's about, consider it done. I'll just need to make a couple calls." Terry eludes. "You've done enough dude. We stay here until Tynie gets home tonight. I'll have Daddy see to it our home security systems are set to their most sensitive and strongest settings. Of course, that may mean T and I go out to get stuff for the babies." Sasha chides. "Yeah, that's what she thinks." Tynie grumbles.

"After I eat, honey." TreMarion decides, going for his part of the meal. Barely allowing her lips to graze his neck, Tynie kisses Bobby. Terry and T get up, taking the twins with them, only to retrieve the kanga packs and playpen.

On their way back to the others, Terry makes those calls, finding out how Tynie's reacting to the pending augmentation is grounds for her to get punitive damages from the MaxiModel center which effectively quadruple her original payment. "Make it happen." Terry growls, learning the attorneys plan to wire that straight to him alongside Tynie's original payment.

Setting that up to happen while Tynie's gone tonight, Terry sets the landline phone to charge. T leads them to the living room, asking "Terry can I tell them?" Terry nods, T then stating "Well, Tynie was right. Terry can be a lion sometimes. Oh, we're not getting ten million.. Try four times that much." Terry kids "How did I know you'd put it like that?" "You have the twins with you, Terry." Sasha defends. TreMarion damn near spits coffee everywhere, gasping "Holy shit!" Bobby finishes his breakfast, looking Tynie in the eyes before going in for a really passionate kiss.

T sees that, settling Ty-Leah into her kanga pack as he cheers "Go Bobby!" Terry has Bobby Jr. in his kanga pack, Sasha setting up the playpen as she explains "Yeah, I'll tell you guys why I set it up for us to be here while they're gone.. Of course, you don't know shit until they're gone." TreMarion hears that, calling the security company to set their systems to Sasha's requested settings claiming "Family emergency."

Hanging up with the company, TreMarion wonders "T, can you look into getting us the app for our phones to do that with our security systems later?" "Dad, I was about to anyway. I'll handle it after Bobby's done blowing Tynie's mind." T plans. Not waiting long, Tynie rests happily in Bobby's arms, handing T their phone. "Oh Bobby.." She gasps, getting held really tight. "She's scared about tonight's appointment." T realizes.

Nodding, Tynie cedes, the twins getting settled into the playpen for a nap. Once that's done, Bobby sees his wife curl up into his embrace. "Why does this kind of shit always have to happen?!" Tynie cries. "Bobby, you hold her close. I got this." Sasha instructs. Bobby nods, Sasha then approaching the couple. In Tynie's ear, Sasha whispers "You trust Bobby, right?" Tynie nods. "You have faith in the family, right?" Tynie nods. "You liked how Bobby's kiss made you feel, right?" Tynie nods furiously. "Focus on that. We got the rest. I mean shit, how many times have you covered our asses?!" Sasha poses. "Thank you Sasha." Bobby gratifies, seeing Sasha head back to T's side.

"Baby, I know this is asking a lot after how I've treated you today. Can I please get you to take away all my fears? Can I please get you to protect me?!" Tynie desires, with a scared whimper to her tones. "You NEVER have to ask for those!" Bobby gulps, tightening his hold on her. "Terry, I recant what I said earlier. Please for the love of Christ himself TELL ME YOU HEARD THAT!" Sasha grumbles. Terry nods, then explains "Sasha, although you recanted what you said, the forty million we're about to receive covers it financially. We're effectively bankrupting the MaxiModel Center and ALL of its owners. All we can do now is come together and back Bobby at every opportunity. I'm sorry."

Bobby hears that, and starts rubbing his wife's temple, keeping quiet. "Thank you baby, damn that feels good." Tynie whispers. T notices the coffees Terry got were basically neglected, he and Sasha clearing from them. After her headache abates, Tynie wonders "You think Dr. Kym's friend would be OK taking out the implants and using some of this fat on my sides to recreate my breasts? I mean at least the fat from my sides is natural." "I'll look into that right now, Tynie. You and Bobby stay put." Terry requires, going for his phone.

Hearing that idea, Bobby lifts her head so their eyes again meet as he asks "What made you think of that?" "Well, I sure as shit don't want another round of artificial implants. The family'd kill me if I got liposuction. I managed to figure out if I asked about that idea, you'd still get to see me as you have for the time we've been together." Tynie releases. "That's what this is really all about!" T discovers.

"Baby, listen. I know you've been worried all day about that. You seriously do not need to concern over it. I love YOU. I'm aware this change is scaring you, and pissing you off at the same time. Honey, I swore no matter what I'd be yours. I meant it. You don't need to let the insecure notion that I will fall out of love with you over this bother you anymore. I'll prove it by any means necessary." Bobby insists. "I'm tryin' not to let it bug me." Tynie squeals.

Terry's off the phone at that moment, announcing "Dr. Li does not do the kind of transplanting augmentation Tynie requested. He considers it unsafe. He will however, augment Tynie's breasts in a way to where the original plastic surgery won't have damaged that area of her person. We don't have to pay for it either, the lawsuit covers it. Dr. Li's done all the work from this litigation, in terms of surgeries."

Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie rocks back and forth, swearing "I've hurt you so badly today honey. I must make it up. I have to prove that I never intended for you to endure even a split second of any of the hell we've survived, especially not this. My King, I beg you, allow me to do that." "We can take care of that together, babe. You don't EVER have to beg for anything from me." Bobby rejects. Hearing that, Sasha and T clear from the meal, and then rejoin the others.

"Terry, I'm wondering something. Is there any way we can play a few rounds of cards together so Tynie's mind is taken off that entire situation for a bit?" Sasha inquires. "This doesn't count as the family game night." Tynie and Bobby simultaneously chide. Pulling two full decks of cards from his pockets, Terry chuckles "Nicely done Sasha." T asks for the first couple rounds to be poker, without gambling. Tynie pensively kisses Bobby's cheek, whispering "Good luck sexy."

Turning his head like a shot, Bobby goes for a soft kiss, repeating "Good luck sexy." "Aces high, and if the twins wake up, the game's halted until they're relaxed again." TreMarion institutes, shuffling one deck of the cards. "Next rounds' Texas Hold em! Same rules apply when it comes to the twins." Tynie decrees.

Everyone nods, the game soon after beginning. Tynie gets a real shitty hand, Bobby winding up not showing his, keeping a stern face. Playing for a bit, she winds up mimicking Bobby's expression, her hand improving after turning in four cards. Terry decides some time later "Alright. Show 'em." Tynie and Bobby do, everyone around them gasping "He had a flush, she had a straight!" "Her appointment is at four. Best I could do. Forgot to mention that." Terry educates as they set up a round of Texas Hold Em. This time, Sasha wins, Tynie praising "Nicely done sis. By the way, thanks for earlier." The twins wake, Tynie leaping to care for Bobby Jr. as T goes for Ty-Leah. Caring for them, that pair resumes being with the family, there being just less than four hours before Tynie's appointment. Soon as the twins are back in the playpen, T whispers an instruction into Sasha's ear. Sasha nods, and then takes her fiancée by the hand.

Sliding onto the couch next to her, T takes how Tynie's felt today as an initiative. "Sasha, honey. I know you're worried about Tynie. We all are. I will NEVER leave or forsake you. No matter what comes our way, I am YOURS. I will prove it every moment of every day. I know today's been rougher on everyone than anyone expected, but I want the others to hear me say this. You and Tynie are sisters, and I know that means sometime you think the same ways. You don't need to feel insecure, or even listen to those notions. I may not be as good as Bobby is at getting Tynie to smile after her heart rages from those regards, but I swear on my life I will try." T oaths. Sasha cries "Thank you baby.." Taking her into his arms, T lulls "It's alright honey. I love you."

"Baby, I took the lines T said about you as a request for you to teach him. Not today though." Tynie assumes. "T, tell me you heard my beautiful wife." Bobby hopes. "I did man." T agrees. Looking into his eyes, Tynie realizes Bobby called her "beautiful." "Come here you." She dares, getting him to obey. This time, it's Bobby's mind that's blown with a passionate kiss. "T, she's showing you how it's done." Terry decodes. Trying that move on Sasha, T discovers it works like a charm.

"T was right about today being a liberation for Tynie. Thing is, he missed a mark. Today's also a way for Bobby to show his love, and his willingness to let that love evolve through whatever they have come their way. It's also a chance for T to show Sasha his desire to be there while their love evolves. I know I sound like Tynie, but ya can't shake the truth to this." TreMarion attests.

The couples break off their kisses, having heard that, Tynie and Sasha cheer "Damn Daddy!" "He's not wrong." T, Terry, and Bobby defend. "We know that guys. Sasha, if you're plotting, all I ask is the babies aren't out tonight. I don't want them risking sickness too close to the wedding." Tynie intends. "Woman, let your mind go blank! We got this!" Sasha mock-barks.

Tynie busts up laughing at that, Bobby clarifying "Fair enough." Terry puts the cards away, opting instead to order them an early lunch. "I'm doing this because Tynie won't be able to eat an hour before her appointment." Terry decrees. "He's allowing for a delay in the delivery." Tynie uncovers, getting pointed at by Terry.

When Terry's off the phone, Tynie induces "Dude, find out if Dr. Li needs ANYTHING for his practice. Then get your hands on it, and bill my ass." "I'm not billin' your ass for a thing, Tynie. This debate you're losing." Terry rebuts. "I didn't even know you could actually bill someone's ass." T and Sasha laugh. Instead of killing the happy moment, everyone laughs with them. Dr. Li calls, Terry handing his phone to Tynie. "Hey sweetie, what can I do for ya?" She asks. "Can you possibly come in at four thirty? I have another client with an emergency unrelated to your lawsuit." Dr. Li wonders. "No sweat. My family INSISTS on doing something for you though. You talk to Terry to find out what it is." Tynie accepts, handing Terry back his phone.

Dr. Li complies, learning of the plan to get him what his practice needs at the moment. "All I need is a new fax machine and a new printer." Dr. Li explores. "I can get that sent to you inside the hour." Terry offers. Agreeing to that, Dr. Li ends the call.

Before he can tell the family, Terry's ordering an all-in-one fax machine for Dr. Li, sending it straight to his office. Having paid for it to be set up, Terry hangs up his phone and explains everything. "I take it Tynie's not the only one about to lose a debate." Sasha presumes, Terry pointing right at her. Dr. Li calls back, Terry answering.

"Damn dude, your family's good!" Dr. Li celebrates. "Yeah, we are. For people who deserve it." Terry clarifies. Confirming Tynie's moved appointment, Dr. Li hangs up. Pocketing his phone, Terry then goes to get everyone drinks. "We have an hour and a half on that delivery. Ironically that works well, given the move to Tynie's appointment." Terry states. Tynie points to T, then to Terry, and then clears her throat. "Got it sis." T decodes, heading for the kitchen, telling Terry "You've been given a stand down order. I'm supposed to cover this."

Returning to his recliner, Terry diverts to check on the babies. Seeing they're back to sleep, Terry whispers "I will always love and protect you two." Sitting down, Terry smiles triumphantly. "Terry, you feisty little shit!" Tynie giggles. "He's family alright." Sasha, TreMarion, and Bobby extend together. T comes into the room, tray of drinks in hand, admitting "Since Bobby has to drive and Tynie's due for surgery by the sounds of it, they got no alcohol. Sorry guys." "Dude, you don't have to apologize for shit like that. You had damn good reason for doing what you did." Tynie counters. Serving everyone, T hears Tynie's words rephrased by TreMarion.

"I've made a decision. Instead of people feelin' like they'll catch shit from Bobby, I say we communicate when someone wants to use the condo in his name. As long as no requested vacations overlap and no massive damage is done by those who use it, we're good." Tynie affirms.

"She means we've made that decision. She just beat me to announcing it." Bobby amends. "We can do that!" Everyone else accepts, as they all sip their drinks. Finishing a bit later, Tynie recalls "Terry, you're still on that stand down order. I got this." Everyone else finishes mere moments after she said that, the cups being sent into the kitchen. Unloading and reloading the dishwasher, Tynie inadvertently gives Sasha time to explain her "plot."

"I need consent from Bobby to be in the master bedroom. I will NOT touch the safe room, just Tynie's closet. I won't throw out anything she deems sacred." Sasha concludes. Affording her that consent, Bobby tells of the sacred T shirt from Hawaii. "I'm actually wearing that tonight, after the surgery. Sasha, you ain't spending a dime on me! You got the babies to care for." Tynie decides. "Yeah, she does. Replacing your wardrobe isn't her turf. It's mine. That's part of how I got so much in punitive damages against those fucks." Terry intervenes. "Alright, but y'all are on a stand down order until it's been at least a half hour after me and Bobby leave." Tynie concedes.

Throwing their hands up, the others cede to her terms. Joining Bobby on the couch, she's about to apologize when he intercedes "Sweetheart, you've really done no wrong. If anything, you've actually taken the family's plan about you reading minds to heart. This, is exactly what we all wanted." Wrapping her arms around him, Tynie refers "Yeah, but you've not gotten what you want today."

"I have all I want, because I have YOU. Today wasn't what we planned, I know. You need this, just as much as I need you." Bobby objects. "You've been holding back your fears, trying to be strong for me. Let it out honey." Tynie craves. Bobby doesn't want to in front of the others, Tynie insisting "Let them see this baby. Especially T. Let them witness that it's OK for you as a guy to be upset and to not bottle it up."

Resting his head on her heartbeat, Bobby whispers a prayer "Lord, let the woman of my dreams be alright. I know tonight's surgery is supposed to be cosmetic, but I'm worried." Terry lets the delivery guy in, dividing up the meal amongst the adults, as the twins remain asleep. Securing the house before eating, Terry remains silent, Sasha going for the food first. Tynie taps Bobby's shoulder, insisting "Go ahead baby." Refusing to eat before her, Bobby gets his wife's part of the meal, handing it over.

As they eat, Tynie confesses "I'm sorry for how I've been today guys. I'm scared about the surgery, and about something that evidently I didn't need to worry over. I found out about the whole MaxiModel center's situation and my first thought was actually a dishonor to Bobby's love. I have so much to make up for, and not just to him. All I ask is you allow me to."

"You've not got a thing to make up for, Tynie. You had every right to be worried about the surgery. The others are with me on this, you focus on Bobby." TreMarion debates. Eating at her side, Bobby proffers "Try to relax now babe. We'll take care of everything later." Breathing deeply, Tynie nods the family splitting off between watching her and keeping eyes on the babies.

They have less than two hours before Tynie's due to go to surgery, and the entire house becomes shrouded in a mix of quiet and nerves. "I've got this." Sasha offers, gathering up the trash from their meal. Tynie huddles up close to Bobby, whispering repeated apologies. "Hey…" Bobby interrupts. Trembling as her breath starts to hitch, Tynie stops talking, Bobby going on "It's going to be alright." "How good is this Dr. Li? We only know him because of Dr. Kym. I'm worried that I'm about to entrust my body to some quack." Tynie later concerns. "Yeah, about that. Dr. Li came out to work with Dr. Kym AFTER being celebrated as the top plastic surgeon in New York." Terry affirms. What Terry didn't realize when he said that was Tynie's concern wasn't only held by her. Everyone around Terry breathes deeply, T and Sasha heading to care for the babies.

Bobby watches his wife unfurl around his embrace, and look straight into his eyes. "I'm serious Bobby. I royally beyond fucked up today. I don't know how to make it up, not this time. Anything you want, and I mean anything.. Is yours." Tynie releases. "How about this…" Bobby starts, going in for a wildly passionate kiss. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. pick up on the tension in the room, T and Sasha soothing "It's OK sweeties. Papa Tre and Uncle Terry are helping Mommy and Daddy help Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby." The twins smile at that, Tynie and Bobby later separating from their kiss. "Baby…" Tynie gasps. "Love you." Bobby whispers.

Terry and TreMarion watch over the group, starting to talk between themselves. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby plans "We are fine baby. You don't need to worry anymore." Turning her lips to his ear, Tynie whispers "I'll try not to." All discussions ceased when Sasha's phone goes off, T answering it. "Sir, I am calling to confirm that you and Sasha Goren are Tynie Goren's emergency contacts." Dr. Li initiates. "Yeah we are. Oh, can you add Terry Birkman and TreMarion Wilman to that list?" T asks. Learning the doctor was adding those names right away, T gratefully ends the call.

Next, TreMarion gets a call, telling the doctor "Call me or Terry first, leave T and Sasha as last resorts. They have twin infants." Agreeing to that term, the second call in ten minutes is ended. "He's good. Damn good." T and TreMarion applaud. All the phones are pocketed, Tynie sliding theirs and her pills into Bobby's pocket.

Looking at the clock on her phone, Sasha wonders "Bobby, would you like it if I got Terry to take you guys to that appointment?" "That's too much to ask.." Tynie worries. "Horseshit. I know why she asked that. I was going to do that anyway." Terry overrules. Shrugging, Tynie forfeits. "We'll be back." Bobby promises, leading his wife to the master bedroom.

"I didn't want Terry doing that. The man's done covered enough today." Tynie frets. "Baby, that's the thing. I know why he's doing it too. He wants me to focus on you after the appointment. It's ok." Bobby sates. Gathering the shirt from Hawaii into her hands, Tynie reads the front again. "I can never thank you enough.." She murmurs. "Your love is all I need." Bobby announces, making her jolt. Guiding her back to the others, Bobby keeps Tynie close.

Knowing they had to be across town in an hour, Terry leads the couple towards the twins, all three whispering love before leaving. TreMarion locks up behind them, Sasha saying "Daddy, honey.. You know what to do." Both men nod, seeing Sasha dart for the master bedroom. Terry has Tynie and Bobby in his SUV heading for Dr. Li's office, silently praying this surgery doesn't have complications. Bobby worries about that too, steeling himself before his wife. "I hope this works out ok.." Tynie squeaks. Forty minutes later, they arrive, Tynie being nervous as they head for the office door.

Bobby sees that, as does Terry, both those men overtaking the conversation as she tries to calm down. Bobby tells Dr. Li of Tynie's reaction after this morning's phone call and how she's felt since. "She's not the first one to react that way, honestly. I'd be concerned if she didn't have those worries, or those reactions." Dr. Li replies, leading them inside.

Terry's stunned, learning that in depth for the first time. "Doc, please do what you can to keep my bust line similar to how it is now." Tynie desires. Hearing that, Bobby requests in her ear "Have faith in me, please." "Doc, her request just got overruled." Terry deciphers. "Yeah, I figured that." Dr. Li chuckles. Escorting them to the back, Terry declares "I'll be in the waiting room. I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable seeing Tynie half nude." "Hey man, it's cool." Tynie laughs.

Bobby smirks, Dr. Li saying "We'll have this done in no time. I don't typically allow spouses into my surgery ward though." Tynie leans up, pensively kissing Bobby's lips. "Ti Amo.." She squeaks. "Ti Amo.." Bobby returns, leaving the room. "Yes, we do say I love you in Italian." Tynie supposes, catching the doctor's stunned look.

Prepping her for the surgery, Dr. Li washes up, Tynie praying as she's sedated that this won't take long.

In the waiting room, Terry gets a call. "Man, you kind of left your credit card here at Bobby's." T worries. "Remember what I said about Tynie's wardrobe, Sasha, and dimes? TreMarion has my consent to use it. You know what to do and when." Terry reminds, obtaining T's urgent obedience. With love shared, the call ends. Bobby's nervous, worried, and trying to be strong all at the same time. Terry sees that, relating "TreMarion and the others will be at your place when we get back. T found out the security company won't alter the settings of their systems for less than 36 hours." "Works with me. T and Sasha are to focus on the babies though." Bobby replies. Talking with him from there, Terry assures the family knows that's the plan.

Tynie's under anesthesia, unaware of that all happening, Dr. Li's working hard on reconstructing her breasts. When she came in they were saline implanted CC cups, by the time she leaves they'll be natural C cups. Two hours later, Tynie's woke up from the anesthesia, flittering her eyes open. "It was a success." Dr. Li announces, telling her that moments later Bobby will see her. "Doc, thank you. Seriously." Tynie gratifies.

Dr. Li nods, then heads to inform Terry and Bobby. Telling them both what he did, Dr. Li halts. Bobby gets up and shakes his hand, getting lead back to his wife. Terry calls the family, announcing "She's fine. The surgery went well. You guys know what to do and when. Oh, and as far as tonight's concerned: I told them the security company won't alter your system settings for less than 36 hours." "You didn't lie man. I found that out an hour ago. I already know, Sasha and I are to focus on the babies from here on out. Dad refuses to replace Tynie's lingerie though; he says it's too personal." T informs. Considering that fair, Terry concedes the point. Sharing love and relaxed breaths, everyone hangs up.

Sitting up in the bed, Tynie sees Bobby approaching her. Nervously covering herself, Tynie smiles. "You are a stunning woman. You don't need to hide that from me." Bobby rescinds. Reaching out for him instead, Tynie gripes "I'd give anything to get the fuck out of here."

Dr. Li hears that, mentioning "It's totally understandable. Soon as Bobby signs these, you're free to go." Signing the release forms, Bobby unintentionally gives his wife just enough time to close the privacy curtain and change. Returning to Tynie's side, Bobby smiles in relief that the surgery's done. From there, he leads her back to Terry's SUV and their house.

Terry tells the couple of the latest with the family, Tynie interrupting "No offense dude, but that kind of purchase is reserved for me and Bobby." "I knew you'd say that!" Terry laughs, catching the relaxed tone in Tynie's voice.

"T and Sasha have the babies to focus on; I have to get my man back to being really happy. I also have a shit ton of fucking up to make up for. Terry, you and Daddy may want to find something to do tonight." Tynie proposes. "Actually no you don't have that fucking up to make up for, honey. Dr. Li told Terry and I your reaction is a typical one for something like this." Bobby overrides. Resting in his arms, Tynie wonders "I didn't show faith in you. It's wrong, babe. I really must make up for that. Please, tell me how." Petting her cheek, Bobby doesn't speak, which concerns Tynie.

"Tell me all about it.." Tynie desires. "I'm glad it went so well. I know you didn't mean to hurt me with your reactions and worries. When I heard the doctor say those responses were common, I realized the way I hurt from you not showing faith in me was wrong. You were justifiably scared and I totally misread it." Bobby releases.

"It's alright love. It's over now. Lord willin' we don't EVER have to go through this shit again." Tynie consoles. "Amen to that sugar." Bobby murmurs, gently resting his cheek on her chest. In the rearview mirror, Terry sees that, traffic being a total bitch. Aligning her lips to his ear, Tynie worries "You still like.." "I love YOU." Bobby emphasizes, cutting her entire thought pattern off. Kissing his temple, Tynie mutters "Ti Amo.."

Getting them back to the house a while later, Terry relays "You two are going to relax. That stand down order has been revoked, and not by me. By TreMarion." Tynie and Bobby laugh "Figures!" Leading them inside, Terry opens the door, Tynie and Bobby's family relaxing in the living room. "I'm doing something for all of us." Tynie insists, calling in their next meal. Bobby secures the house behind her, Terry going back to his recliner. When she's off the phone, Bobby mutters in Tynie's ear "You teased me again." Going to her toes, Tynie promises "After dinner baby. I'm yours." Blushing as they go to the couch, Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby's waist.

Sitting down together, Tynie appreciates "Y'all did not have to do an eighth of what you did today. Especially you two, T and Sasha. We have your wedding to prep for, and here you are worried like crazy over me. Terry, dude, you're retired and you still played your past to cover my ass. Daddy, you deserve to kick back and relax, but here you are basically helping them rescue me again. I don't know how to say this, but I'm honored and sorry at the same time. Bobby, my love, I failed you today. I didn't show faith in your dedication, even though the doctor alibied my actions. I ask for your forgiveness, all of you."

"Horseshit on the needing forgiveness thing, sis. You've covered our asses so many times it's not funny. I know you hurt from doing that to Bobby, and he knows it too. Sis, the doctor didn't alibi anything, he merely explained that the way you responded was something he saw coming. The man's the best in the state, sis, he knows his shit. Besides, I can totally see you and Bobby more than making up for it later." T refuses. "I'm with him on this one." The others except Bobby chime.

Bobby alters "Baby, he was right. I love you." "I love you too Bobby." Tynie swears.

"Sis, the wedding's as prepped for as I want it to be. We're covering the difference Thursday. Bobby, I may have Terry make Daddy a copy of your key though." Sasha decrees. "Go for it." Tynie consents.

They all see the lettering on her shirt, T mentioning "I got to get Sasha one of those, but from me!" Bobby takes the phone from his wife; texting where he got Tynie's done to T. "That settles that." Tynie giggles. "I know what you need." Bobby teases under his breath, whispering from there about how he feels regarding Tynie's amended figure.

"Ooh baby!" Tynie squeals, shivering in his arms. "I totally got to learn how he does that." T relates, pointing to Bobby. "You work wonders at that for me. I don't want how we handle that and how they cover it to be exactly the same anyway." Sasha overrides. Kissing her passionately for the first time today, T delays his reply. Terry and TreMarion rush to care for the babies the moment they start to cry, leaving Tynie to tap out of Bobby's embrace and answer the door. Kicking it shut, she delivers the meal, then rushes to secure the house. When the family regroups, they see what Tynie ordered for dinner. "DAMN!" Everyone cites.

"Oh, like y'all don't deserve the best." Tynie jests. Laughing they wait for the twins to again be laid into the playpen. Tynie gets served this time, Bobby showing a lost pup look in his eyes. "Honey no. You reacted just like I wanted you to. Baby, you didn't know my reactions were the norm. Hell, I didn't either. You don't want me beating myself up over this, don't do that to you." Tynie refers. "You wanted me to be that much of an ass?" Bobby queries, stunned.

"Yes. I want to let out whenever you think I'm not showing you my faith in you. I want you not to hold back, not to bottle that shit up. You don't like it when I bottle shit up." Tynie justifies. "New family rule, unless it's after a medically required surgery, nobody gets plastic surgery." T instigates. "That's one of the best ideas I've heard all fuckin' day!" Tynie acclaims.

"T, that really was a good call." Bobby, Terry and TreMarion chime. Sasha dares "Come here gorgeous; let me show you what I think of that idea." T leans in, getting taken aback by the power of Sasha's kiss. "Go sis!" Tynie beams, turning to Bobby. Instead of merely kissing him, she splits a piece of her steak between their lips. Parting from their kiss, Sasha catches that, bragging "Nicely done." The rest of the meal is had in silence, Terry and TreMarion clearing from it.

"Sis, I do have two pieces of bad news. Doc says I can't wear the kanga packs or carry the babies around for three days. Only if it's urgent am I going against that." Tynie informs Sasha. "Hey, it's understandable." Sasha counters. "Sasha, TreMarion and I talked. We're willing to watch the babies tonight, as a practice run of sorts for Saturday." Terry offers. "Dude, we may need to re-work who has shifts that night and when. I didn't see this coming when I arranged that. Sorry." Tynie apologizes. "We won't need to re-work a fuckin' thing. I got that covered. It's actually part of the reason why I'm getting a key to this place." TreMarion evades.

"I know what they're doing." Bobby taunts. "I feel really bad, though. I keep taking away from the babies. I keep not being there. It's so wrong." Tynie complains. "No, it isn't and you aren't. Sis, you're being incredibly hard on yourself. We wanted you to get that fixed. Besides, you are still here for them which is more important than anything." T refutes.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Bobby vouches. "T, you've been amazing today dude. Seriously. I only have one request. Would you and Bobby make us all a round of drinks?" Tynie procures, kissing her husband's cheek.

"Sure." T chimes, the two men covering that request moments later. Serving the family, T and Bobby hear the twins start to wake up. Ty-Leah reaches for Tynie, Bobby bringing her closer. "I'm alright little mama. Relax.." Tynie soothes. Bobby Jr. does the same thing, T scooting closer to Tynie. "She's alright little man. It's ok." T consoles.

Reaching for Tynie again, Bobby Jr. gets a clump of her shirt. "Hey little man, I'll tell ya what. You and I have special time coming up this weekend." Tynie promises. Bobby Jr. smiles then releases her shirt. With the room falling silent, Tynie decides to take her latest medical situation and spin it. Regaling the twins in a tale about the family coming together, she tells them "Your Uncle Bobby, Daddy, PaPa Tre, Mommy and Uncle Terry are seriously a great team. You'll know all about their protectiveness too, believe me. I know that look on your Uncle Bobby's face; he's scheming to cover that right now."

The adults sip their drinks, Sasha defending "It's not like she lied to them." "You two just overheard your Mommy giving me an idea. Of course, I'm going to need your Daddy's consent and your Uncle Bobby's backup on this." Tynie eludes, making the twins giggle.

"She's got it." T assures, Bobby adding "Yeah, we'll cover that tomorrow if not Friday." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are in the arms of Bobby and T at this moment, making it hard for those men to have their drinks. Terry fixes that, putting the twins into their kanga packs. "Apparently your Uncle Terry wasn't done backing me up yet." Tynie laughs. Ty-Leah frumps at that, Tynie explaining "I'm not mad little mama, I was kidding with your Uncle Terry." Ty-Leah sighs, getting Tynie to relax too. Everyone again falls silent, the room's adults finishing their drinks. Tynie sits between T and Bobby, looking at the twins intermittently.

"They're fine honey. Relax." Bobby craves. Terry and TreMarion soon have the drinks cleared from and the playpen compacted, heading to get what they'll need for the twins tonight. Carting that all to the upstairs guest rooms, Terry and TreMarion realize they don't have clothes for tomorrow. "Daddy, Terry, go out and get that taken care of. We have the babies covered." Tynie offers. Kissing the heads of the twins, Terry and TreMarion comply, returning an hour and a half later.

Ty-Leah's getting fed, Bobby Jr burped, T and Sasha also planning to change them when the two family elders walk back into the house. Tynie races to secure the front door, Terry and TreMarion taking their bags upstairs. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr are fed and burped, T and Sasha take them to get changed, only to momentarily see Terry in the babies' room behind them.

Alone, Tynie looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes. "My King, I'm still very ashamed of myself. I know my actions have been rationalized, but that's no excuse for how I've treated you today. I know you are trying to get me to relax, but the fact remains: I mistreated you by not showing my faith in you. My Love, I am so beyond sorry for that. I want to give you penance because of it, honestly. Name your desire, and it will be made real." Tynie relays.

Cupping her chin in his hand, Bobby compels "Don't act like you're beneath me. Don't think I'm upset with you, because I hurt you too. I was an ass, and didn't realize it until we got that word from the doctor. Babe, please stop being so damn hard on yourself. It's unneeded. I will too, before you ask." "You want me to let that all go." Tynie decodes, getting a nod from her husband. Cuddling up against him, Tynie's chin gets released, Bobby feeling her arms drape around his waist. Exhaling loudly, Tynie mentions "As my King wishes."

Clearing his throat, Bobby amends "As we wish." T and Sasha have the twins in their arms, half asleep, as that last line is heard. Returning to the living room again, Sasha and T sit as close as they can. "I wrecked Sasha's pre-wedding week." Tynie grumbles. "No, you didn't. Those bastards at that center did what lead to this. Frankly, I'm glad it's covered and everything went so well." Sasha overrides. "Oh my god, she's right." Tynie gulps, discovering what wasn't said.

Tapping out of his hold, she gets up, heading to the back of the couch and Bobby's shoulders. Rubbing them intensely, Tynie plans "I know a certain sexy man that's going to get a full massage, going to be spoiled, revered, and cherished tonight." Grabbing her hands, Bobby halts "You're getting the same things sweetheart." Tapping Tynie's knuckles, he releases her hands, getting the massage resumed. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Bobby stifles a moan, the rubdown taking out some of his tensions. When she can't reach anymore, Tynie goes back to Bobby's side.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. fall asleep before anyone speaks again, Terry and TreMarion gently taking them from their parents. Telling the babies of the "special time" they have with the family elders, T and Sasha promise "We're alright. We love you."

Tynie and Bobby follow suit, everyone kissing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. softly on the head. Whisking the twins upstairs, Terry and TreMarion keep quiet. "Don't you even start worryin' now sis. I have ideas that you'll find out later." T senses. Bobby laughs, Tynie following, Sasha leaning on her fiancées shoulder. Spending a little time talking, T and Sasha make sure the living room is cleared as Tynie realizes she's yet to take her evening pill. Getting her a soda, Bobby sees that done, only to share in the soda afterwards. Pitching the can, Tynie gets her hand taken by Bobby.

"Before all this happened, I heard what you said. I woke up getting a wonderful massage, even after I didn't show faith in our love and our sync. I failed you too, Tynie. I allowed my worried and insecure side to take over, when I should have shown faith in the skills that you swear drew you to me in the first place. I am amazed that you forgave me for it, as well. I had no right to be hurt by how you reacted to the news this morning, and yet I was hurt anyway. My Queen, I am so sorry." Bobby apologizes.

"Hey, it's forgiven. Baby, don't torture yourself over that. We deserve a night of love and passion, not worries. Besides, there's no point in fucking up the future by wallowing in the past. That sets a really shitty potential example for the twins too. You said it yourself; everything that will come of this will be covered. I know this wasn't part of our plan to deal with our weight gain, but it was needed." Tynie recounts. "She's absolutely right on that dude." T and Sasha verify together.

Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby's neck, attaching "I love you Bobby, you really don't need to do that to yourself. I don't want perfection.. I want you happy." Kissing her briefly, Bobby smiles again, this time more widely than all day. Going to her toes, Tynie mutters in his ear "That's not the only way I want you, either.." "I didn't think it was." Bobby promises.

T and Sasha walk up on Tynie and Bobby, Sasha wondering "Since Terry's helping Daddy with the twins.." "Sis, we keep tomorrow as planned. After we get that banking shit done, Terry's to relax." Tynie intrudes. "I knew she'd say that!" T and Bobby claim. Hugging and sharing love, the couples disperse; T double-checking the front door. Hand in hand, they soon after go for separate rooms, T and Sasha taking the one by the babies' room. Closing that door behind them, T and Sasha realize they too don't have anything for tomorrow. "Dammit!" T gulps. "I think I saw something in the twins' room dear." Sasha assumes, causing T to go in that direction. Terry was a snot, leaving them a bag with clothes, a phone charger, and hygiene items. "Dude, thank you!" T gasps, taking that towards his fiancée. Settling it down, T sees Sasha reach in for the charger, setting their phone to it.

"Terry, you sneaky little shit!" Sasha teases. "We can tell him that in the morning." T plans, getting her to reach out for him. Kissing her passionately, T starts their night alone together. Undressing after the kiss, the two make love, still in the habit of keeping quiet. Terry and TreMarion wind up having an easy night of caring for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., those four getting a very sound sleep. After a couple times of making love, T and Sasha fall into a contented sleep.

Tynie and Bobby are in their room with the door locked by now, her spinning before him. Kissing shortly a few times, Tynie leads them towards the bed. Unloading her pockets, the phone gets charged and her pills laid to Bobby's end table. Kneeling behind her, Bobby takes off the top, tossing it aside. Gently playing with her bosom, he says huskily "God you're gorgeous." Loving how that feels, Tynie leans her head to the side, only to feel him kissing down her jawline. When he finishes, she spins around, removing his shirt and throwing it across the room.

Petting his chest, Tynie swears "Damn you're fine." Half naked, she lays back, him standing up to get out of the jeans worn before taking hers off. Spreading her legs, Tynie invites Bobby's next move. Taking his time, Bobby makes his wife writhe in want, feasting on her essence as slowly as he started tantalizing her. Tynie adores the way he devours her pussy, moaning in desire. Some time later, Bobby feels her clamping around his tongue, her legs draping over his shoulders. Before she can grab the back of his head, Bobby takes the pace of his feast up several notches, knowing his wife's close. Not even a full ten minutes later, Tynie screams "Ohhh Bobby!" Releasing his shoulders, Tynie's legs tremble as Bobby uncurls from between her thighs.

Seeing him kneel before her, his manhood hard as steel, Tynie slithers to a seated position, daring "Now's your turn." Sprawling chest down, she takes his erection all the way down her throat, sucking it as hard as she could. "Yeah baby!" Bobby groans. Altering her pose, Tynie makes it so Bobby can grab her head if he needed to speed things up. He doesn't, allowing her total control on his release. Clutching his ass, Tynie goes for broke, making Bobby howl and moan loudly. Feeling him start to pulse at the back of her throat, she knows orgasm is imminent.

Twisting and bobbing on his hard-on, Tynie makes Bobby grunt "Damn! Oh! Hell yeah!" A few more deep grunts leave his lips before several spurts of cum are shot into Tynie's mouth. Bobby hollers her name as that happens, his wife gulping down those juices without missing a drop. Feeling his knees weaken a bit from the intensity of this climax, Bobby also gets wrapped in Tynie's arms and lead back first onto the mattress.

"You were amazing." Bobby praises. "You were phenomenal." She brags in reply. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie smiles broader that she has all damn day. Relaxing in that hold, Bobby poses "You want to make tonight a wild one?" "Definitely." Tynie concurs, slithering on top of him. Relaxing with her hands in his hair, Tynie's eyes glow. Soon recovering from the last orgasm, Bobby slides himself into her, beginning their sex at a slow pace. Tynie becomes an unbridled animal on his cock, overtaking control of their making love. Bobby loves every moment, especially watching his wife's newly-reconstructed breasts shake. Pawing at her sides, he soon cups her hips. Bobby's moans goad her on, Tynie giving him everything she has. Grunting together, Tynie stops that by leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Thrusting in time with her, Bobby makes their sex hotter. Moaning as they separate lips, Tynie feels him swat her ass a couple times "Yeah baby!" Tynie wails, loving how all this is feeling. Biting her lower lip, she tells of a battle between herself and climax. Bobby grinds her fiercer, making that battle a lost one as Tynie screams his name again. Cumming mere seconds after she does, Bobby feels his wife fall onto him. "Damn that was hot!" They gloat simultaneously, taking time to come down. Resting in his arms, Tynie nuzzles Bobby's chest.

Laid back with his eyes on her, Bobby takes a while to recover. Rolling her onto her back when he does, Bobby keeps their plan for tonight being a "wild one" more than intact. Orgasming harder every time they make love, Tynie and Bobby collapse together around daybreak, both intimately spent. They kiss, Tynie saying "I love you" seconds before Bobby does. In her half-awake state, Tynie murmurs "We forgot the massages."

"That's what you think." He replies, feeling her cover them up. Lying so she can rest her head on his upper arm and not aggravate the healing spots, Tynie hears "No need to worry. I got you gorgeous." Under her breath, Tynie replies "Grazie, sexy." To ease her mind, Bobby rolls out of bed, getting a sport bra for his wife from her closet. Putting it on, Tynie gratifies "You just protected me, again." "As always babe. Forever." Bobby vows, soon after rejoining his wife in bed. Covering them up, Tynie again rests on Bobby's upper arm, only for him to slide her closer by tightening the hold momentarily.

"Holy fuck, we did it. We made it." Tynie mumbles. "We always will too, as one." Bobby swears, the two then peacefully falling asleep.

The day's done for everybody in Tynie and Bobby's house, each person separately grateful for that. Nobody had how today turned out planned, yet at the same time, they all are glad Tynie's alright. Tomorrow's kind of a busy one too, after Terry gets word of the arrival of the family's settlement. This week hasn't been what Tynie intended for the family at all, yet they kept coming together when it was needed. Each adult prays in their sleep for a couple days of peace before the wedding, because this week's already been stressful enough.

Tynie and Bobby know Terry's got more ground to cover before the wedding too, as he insisted upon taking charge of what they'd originally arranged for the week. Plans were changed, some were made, and still everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby got to sleep in peace. Gratefully enough, the twins don't have a clue about this, all they know is the family's together with special time set for them coming Saturday.

The last thing that crosses everyone's minds in their sleep is:

"Thank God Tynie's alright."


	156. Ch 156

Title: "A Bitchy Day..."

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next day, T wakes up after Sasha shakes him wondering "Baby, is it supposed to be this cold in the house?" Covering her up tightly, T dresses and heads to check the heating system, taking their phone with him. Discovering the wall mount for the heating system reads out that there's an error, T calls the number provided in the front flap of the wall mount, having someone sent to Bobby's within the hour. Texting Terry, TreMarion and Bobby, T admits what he did and why. Terry answers first, telling T "You've done no wrong dude. We have the twins well covered, literally." TreMarion mirrors Terry's remarks, T heading back to Sasha's side. The phone going off wakes Tynie, whom stumbles around Bobby to answer it. "Hey man, thanks. You did right. Love you." She sends, replacing the phone to the charger.

Bobby feels his wife stumbling over him back to her side of the bed, wondering what just hit.

"Well, its official, T's a fuckin' saint." Tynie announces, causing Bobby to tilt his head in confusion. "Here's what happened. Sasha woke up feeling an abnormal cold in their room, so she sent T out to check the situation. T did, and basically the heating system fucked up. They're allegedly sending someone out inside the hour. We weren't supposed to be woke up by this, but Sasha also had T text us to let us know what happened. T freaked thinkin' he broke all kinds of ranks, when really he didn't." Tynie explains.

"Yeah, T did right in that instance. I'll have a talk with him about worrying about breakin' ranks later." Bobby promises, taking his wife back into his arms. Snuggling up to her suitor, Tynie recalls "Baby, last night was mystical. You were exquisite. I love you so much." "You were fantastic yourself, it was amazing. I love you too sweetheart." Bobby replies, as she goes to kiss him. Sharing in that passion, the two cuddle up closer, Tynie happily melting halfway atop Bobby as the affection ends. What that couple didn't know was, T had only gone to relax with Sasha long enough to afford the repair guys time to get to Bobby's, and is actually standing outside now waiting on them.

Escorting them across the house, and locking up behind the three of them, T keeps a hawklike watch on the repair guys. The stares don't go unnoticed, as one of the repair guys warns his co-worker "Yeah, you don't want to piss this family off. Everyone that ever has either gets a federal prison needle, or gets treated like target practice as they don't call 911. If we're considered trespassers by any member of this family, we get shot. Legally though, we can't say or do anything against them doing that. They're within their rights. My wife's an attorney, and she's told me in no uncertain terms, that we wouldn't have a pot to piss in or a window to pitch it out of if we tried."

"One of my brothers in law is a retired federal judge; your wife didn't lie to you." T snarls, catching the repair guys' attention. "That's all we needed to hear! This system is on a recall and we have the replacement in our truck. I can take care of that here and now." The other repair guy swears, heading out to the truck. Returning fifteen minutes later, the new system is installed and the wall-mounts replaced.

"You don't get charged for this, nor do the homeowners. The recall order we got forbids us from charging sir." The repair guys chime as they get the hell out of dodge. Securing the house behind them, T runs straight to Sasha's side. Informing his fiancée, Sasha instructs "Relax for now baby. We discuss that with them over a meal. Trust me." Agreeing, T holds Sasha close, unknowing of others being awake in the house.

Tynie and Bobby have gotten out of bed by now, both getting dressed as she pockets their phone. Ducking back to take a dose of her pills, Tynie explores "I don't feel right having my pills so close to the babies. I'd rather duck back here to take one, or if I have to after we've been out: take them from your pocket and do a dose nowhere near the babies' eyesight. I'm being paranoid about this, but after the number of times this family's encountered assholes, I'm technically covering our asses."

Stopping on a dime, Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie, soothing "You're worrying too much, baby. Relax and trust me."

Feeling him hold her close, Tynie doesn't realize Bobby's pocketed her pills until she looks down. "Yes dear." She sighs, then being lead out of the room. Halfway to the kitchen, the couple gets approached by T, whom tells all. "I had to play a certain card against Terry's past, I feel like shit for it." T confesses. "Dude, technically you walked through a kicked open door. Hell, after you tell Terry this I'll bet every adult ass in this house he'll agree with how ya played it. Dude, you need to stop freakin' about breakin' ranks too. You did right. We will straight up tell you when you've fucked up. Until then, stop thinkin' you've fucked up... ok?" Tynie rejects. T looks at Bobby, whom assures "She beat me to saying that." Smiling at one another, they all head for the living room, all soon getting greeted by Sasha. Terry and TreMarion have the twins in their kanga packs, which causes T and Sasha to gather up and transfer the bulk of the twins' items back to their room. Leaving out the playpen, the family's other couple returns to everyone else. Tynie then tells Terry everything T told her and Bobby, getting halted "T, Tynie didn't lie on our names. You did no wrong dude, relax." Giggling as Terry cut her off, Tynie smiles and huddles close to Bobby.

"I have a question. Since Bobby's heating system was on a recall, shouldn't we all go check ours?" Sasha poses. "Terry, dude I'll owe you gas money until after the fuckin' Rapture. Get ahold of T's and Daddy's keys, and then do that. The reason I'm having you do that as opposed to asking anyone else is..." Tynie initiates. "I've got a better idea. I'll need T's and TreMarion's consent. I'm getting your heating systems, and mine, entirely replaced. If the ones they replace are a part of that recall, they can deal with it. I'm not doing any driving so the whole you owe me gas money until the Rapture thing, Tynie is not true." Terry intervenes. "Nobody does anything else on an empty stomach." TreMarion chides, placing Ty-Leah in the playpen, Terry following with Bobby Jr.

Sitting back together, everyone except TreMarion and Terry relaxes, Terry going to help TreMarion make their meal. The discussion turned towards T and Sasha's wedding and the fact that they'd not gotten the rings or licensing yet. "Simple solution. Daddy and Terry help me and Bobby with the twins. I say that because I'm still on them doctor's orders. You and T get that licensing and the rings. When you do, Sasha, you and I set to get that dress. Remember I said I'd have Bobby's bank card on me, so you know I meant that. Oh, and don't you DARE cheap out on that dress either sista! We get the P.O. boxes and anything else we've not yet had covered taken care of or set to be taken care of after all that shit. I'm not trying to be the mama bear here, it's just I've actually been thinking about the easiest way to get this done without having to worry too much about the babies being out too long." Tynie releases.

"Can't we file for that licensing online?" T wonders. "I'd not do that..." Tynie teases. "Hackers have buddies sweetheart." Sasha reminds, getting pointed at by Tynie.

Terry and TreMarion walk back into the room with the meal on a tray for everyone, Terry admonishing "T, she's being justifiably paranoid about that. You never can tell when a hacker's going to try and get into a website or set up an identity-stealing virus on your laptop. I was just going to strongly advise against doing anything like that online. Truthfully, I like Tynie's idea for how we get today handled. There's one change though. Sasha, you get T's ring after you get that dress." Agreeing to that with a smile and a nod, everyone eats, Sasha later feeding the twins. Taking them to get changed, T and Sasha talk, her realizing Terry underscored the truth when he said what he did about Tynie being "justifiably paranoid" regarding hackers. Packing a diaper bag before they leave that room, T and Sasha find peace in today's arrangements.

Resuming their post with the others, Terry and TreMarion stand by the playpen, Sasha takes Ty-Leah as T carries Bobby Jr. to their car seats. Tynie and Bobby have the meal cleared from moments later, as they all leave to conquer the needed errands of the day. Locking up behind everyone, Terry sees his SUV and Sasha's being filled, him heading to drive his SUV. The family's only out a matter of three hours before Sasha's dress is picked out and paid for, Tynie taking it from her. "You'll get this back Saturday." Tynie plans. "She's keeping it safe because I have infant twins." Sasha vouches, as the dress-tailor gives a worried look.

Receiving an understanding look from the dress-tailor, the two ladies leave, Sasha then getting T's ring. TreMarion has their marriage license on him, for safe keeping, as Bobby and Terry care for the twins. Meeting up with the men in the family, Sasha and Tynie give each other a smile, as Sasha declares "Let's get outta here." Back in her car, Sasha sees Terry and Bobby load the twins into their car seats. "Relax Sasha, I can still legally officiate your wedding. Remember, T used how against a pair of repair guys this morning." Terry sates. "Thank you Terry." Sasha gasps.

Securing the SUV after kissing the twins on behalf of the rest of the family, Terry and Bobby head back to Terry's SUV. Tynie has Sasha's wedding dress hanging off a clip by the passenger door, watching it closely. T and Sasha are well on their way back to Tynie and Bobby's when TreMarion asks "How are you going to get that back into Bobby's without T seeing it?" "Terry, you park this thing as close to me and Bobby's garage as you can. Honey, you, Daddy and Terry go in like ain't shit happening. I'll come in through the back way, taking this into our room until Saturday. Trust me guys." Tynie resolves. "We do have a game night to prepare for." Terry laughs. "Terry, you guys RUN with that if T asks what's up." Tynie advises. Following her plan, Terry lets T, Sasha and the twins inside, Bobby and TreMarion tailing him. Everyone discusses the game night, Bobby going around everyone to make a round of drinks. Tynie makes it back to the master bedroom with Sasha's dress without being spotted, rushing back to the others.

Sasha's worried about "staying too long" at Tynie and Bobby's, Tynie refusing "Sis, you're family. You're not overstayin' a fuckin' thing. Hell, Terry told me you four, he and Daddy may have to stay here anyways. You forget what Terry's insisting on replacing. I don't want any member of my family not having a fuckin' workin' heating system. It's for your safety ultimately. Besides, I kiiiinda sent Bobby, Terry and Daddy on a side mission when we were out. Daddy... Do you remember where you put those bags?" TreMarion nods, then heads in the direction of the doorway, retrieving four bags full of clothes and personal hygiene items.

"There is a recall involved with heating systems, for all Tynie knew that could impact ours getting replaced. Terry was of the same mindset. She's not lying on his name or anyone else's here." TreMarion attests. Distributing the bags, TreMarion gets halted by T, whom asks "Dad, how much do we owe you, Terry and Bobby for all this?" "You don't. We won't take repayment." Terry refuses.

Settling the bags away from the babies, Terry, TreMarion, and T, all see Tynie go for the landline phone. Calling the same company T had out to the house, Tynie orders "Only high ranks are to go to these addresses. I will find out, because our security systems CAN and DO catch license plates and ID badges. From the second you hit the properties at these addresses: your asses are being taped, and I can see it all from my home computer! I need the heating systems at these addresses replaced. If anything and I mean ANYTHING is amiss on these properties while you are on them... You will be sued for the damages!"

Conceding her terms, the company arranges for the remaining three systems to be replaced, with T's being first and TreMarion's being last. Hanging up on them afterwards, Tynie retrieves her laptop, bringing it back towards the others. Sleekly placing the landline phone back to the charger, Tynie attains and activates the very program she spoke of on the phone, making the laptop screen visible to all the adults in the room.

"She wasn't kidding!" T gulps. Their landline phone goes off again, this time TreMarion answers. The system replacements will take a day or two because two of the three heating systems are a part of the recall. "I will tell you this ONE TIME. We WILL be monitoring you through my daughter's home computer WHENEVER you are on a part of our property!" TreMarion commands.

Forfeiting to his terms immediately then promising it'll be handled in the coming days, the repair guys hang up. TreMarion replaces the phone to the charger, and then approaches Tynie. "Rolling shift of monitoring those fucks... Nice one Daddy." Tynie brags. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby gets Tynie to lean back, Sasha hurrying to move the laptop to the center of the coffee table. "Baby, you've been amazing all day. Now, you relax." Bobby desires. "In these sexy arms… any day!" Tynie cheers. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. react before anyone else, cooing together what sounds like "Awww." "What they said." Terry and TreMarion kid together. T and Sasha cuddle up together, his shoulder getting overtaken by her head resting.

The twins are relaxed, which causes Terry and TreMarion to kick back as well. Tynie and Sasha kiss T and Bobby, surprising them. Once the kisses end, Terry goes to get a couple card decks from a bag sitting next to him, shuffling and dealing them out as TreMarion orders their next meal. "We halt the games the minute the babies need anything. No gambling though, either. I don't want the twins exposed to gambling." Sasha requires. "Honey, we don't blame you." Tynie agrees. Dealing the cards, Terry halts to allow TreMarion to get off the phone. "We'll be able to get a couple hands in at least. There's an hour wait." TreMarion decrees, Terry returning to dealing the cards.

Three hands of poker shared in by the family, Tynie hears a knock at the door. Pecking Bobby's cheek, she goes to answer it, having Bobby follow her. Delivering the meal to the others, that couple sees Terry and T clear from the games so they can eat.

Finishing their meal later, Tynie and Terry clean up from it as T and Sasha care for the needs of the twins. "Can we hold off on the games until the babies get a bath?" Sasha poses. "Sis, we will. You and T get cleaned up too though. Since I'm on those doctor's restrictions for a couple days, I'll send Daddy and Terry or Bobby to hold the twins while you two get cleaned up." Tynie offers. "Thank you, sis." T gratifies, taking Sasha and the twins back to the guest room by the babies' room for a moment. "Daddy, I need you and Terry to act like you ain't seein me do this." Tynie desires, taking the personal hygiene items for T and Sasha up to the guest room showers on the second floor.

Rushing back to Bobby's side, Tynie smiles nervously, Sasha guessing "She didn't want us knowing what she just did. She feels bad that the doctor has her on restrictions right now and she knew our hands were full. Sis, you need to relax. It's all good."

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Tynie smiles, and huddles up to Bobby. Following the plan she gave Sasha, the twins get bathed and changed, Terry and Bobby leaving the living room to care for them so T and Sasha can get cleaned up. Once that's done, they change, and resume being with the others. Sasha worries about the laundry, Tynie catching it, and assuring "Sis, as long as it's in a hamper, we're good. I'll get that cleaned up and returned to ya later."

"That works. Honey, you forget, Tynie doesn't want the babies around laundry detergents. She told us one time it's dangerous, and with their sensitive skin, could also be problematic for them in terms of CPS. I've also noticed Tynie keeps her pills on lock away from the twins, too. I can only assume she's doing that to keep them safe and to prevent CPS issues. You forget Sasha, CPS don't give a shit." T recalls. "It's all true. I was going to keep the pills in me and Bobby's room to keep them away from the babies. Bobby told me not to worry so much in my own house, but I don't want my pills in the twin's grasp range, especially when they start to walk around. It's a safety thing." Tynie verifies. "Well, when they start walking, we'll keep those as far out of their reach as we can. Honey, please relax." Bobby requests.

"I have a theory about why Tynie's been so jumpy today. She feels bad because she's got what she considers to be special accommodations due to a medical condition, TreMarion told me. Tynie never wanted those, and the doctors' restrictions basically are taking away from what Tynie wants. Her jumpiness is her way of saying she doesn't like that idea, and she feels terrible about it. I wish she wouldn't though, because she'd afford us the means to obey a doctor if and when we're told to. Tynie, you are no less… nor are you any different… than the rest of us on that one." Terry theorizes. Rubbing down her face, Tynie realizes Terry's right, sighing "Got it dude." T and Sasha carefully place the twins back into the playpen, only to get stalled by Terry, whom replaces the blankets and takes the old ones to a hamper. "Tynie's going to have a lot of laundry to do." Sasha gripes.

"Sis, Bobby and I got that shit covered. He didn't know this, but I was going to look into getting us a bigger washer and dryer. I say that so we can cover more laundry, especially for when we have y'all over. It may cause a delay in you four getting your shit back, but ultimately it will help me keep my word to you about having laundry covered." Tynie states. "I'm totally alright with that. Especially since the last time I ran the washer it didn't sound right." Bobby confesses. That confession is all it takes for T to leap and take the landline phone and Tynie's laptop out of the room. "They've done more than enough. This is my way to contribute to the costs of them covering the laundry for me, Sasha and the babies." T chimes as he heads for the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm not about to argue... That leap was AWESOME!" Tynie giggles. On the phone, T puts the other end on mute, and then approaches Bobby. "Man, is it OK if I have them come over now to take care of that?" T asks, getting Bobby to nod. Resuming his call, T claims "I had to double-check with the man of the house; you CAN do the delivery today. Sorry about that, but the man of the house does not allow for deliveries to be made that aren't cleared directly with him."

Tynie looks Bobby in the eyes, getting him to say "He didn't lie." T then checks the end table drawers, discovering the guns held within need cleaned. "Soon as I have consent and the babies are asleep…." T starts. "No dude, we do that tomorrow. Y'all ain't goin back home until all of your heatin' systems have been properly replaced. We'll do the gun cleaning in a rolling shift situation too, so the babies can have someone watching them. Due to my doctor's restrictions, I'll be doing more gun cleaning. Sorry Sasha, but it's the best way I can come up with to remain compliant with my doctor." Tynie interrupts.

"In the name of the babies' safety, I'm modifying Tynie's idea. The twins are not to be in the same vicinity of the guns being cleaned. T, you've done enough as it is man, so you'll be with Sasha focusing on the twins and keeping them out of the vicinity of the guns being cleaned. She's right though, you shouldn't go back home until your heating systems get replaced." Bobby alters.

"Alright Bobby, fair enough." T and Sasha concur.

Securing the end table drawers, T soon finds himself escorting two delivery guys to the laundry room. Noticing they don't speak, and only do their jobs, the old washer and dryer are taken out as T locks up behind the delivery guys about a half hour later. Returning to the others, T requests the games resume, updating everyone as they go back to playing. A few hands later, the family ends the games. Terry packs away the cards, and then heads to the kitchen to make their next meal.

"T, I need to explain why Bobby went there sweetie. It's not to dishonor you or anything, but we don't like the idea of you working so hard when you're here. It's also because those guns are registered to Bobby and me, so we feel we should be the primary ones caring for them. Not only that, but neither Bobby nor I would feel right if you got hurt cleaning our guns when you have the twins to help care for. Bobby didn't mean to come off so dominating with it; he was trying to be firm with his rejection of you doing that when you've already done so much." Tynie expounds.

"Sis, I knew that. I appreciate you explaining but you really didn't have to. I'm going to kiss Sasha real quick, and then I'm helping Terry. Everyone here could use a drink." T counters, then acting on his own plan. "T, when you need the guns at your house cleaned, you call one of us out. I'd rather have me, Terry, Daddy, or Bobby head to your house to do that than run the risk of the twins getting seriously hurt by being in the same area as a gun getting cleaned. Call me fuckin' paranoid…" Tynie decides. "More like you have a deal Tynie. I can totally see why you went there." Sasha corrects. "I may be taking you guys up on that. After the heating systems get replaced, of course." T accepts. "On behalf of the others, I say this is a resolved deal." Terry concretes.

Ty-Leah wakes and whimpers, causing Tynie and Sasha to head for the playpen. TreMarion brings up the rear, holding Ty-Leah so Sasha can hold Bobby Jr. Sasha regales the twins in a tale that says "Your Aunt Tynie really is a protective tigress... she needs to relax sometimes though." The twins laugh at that, Tynie adding "I protect those I love. Your Mommy's right, I do need to relax sometimes." Terry and T come into the room together ten minutes later, the meal and drinks in hand, settling that all to the coffee table.

Bobby approaches the twins, Terry and T following him, as everyone soon gets stunned. Ty-Leah balls a fist, pointing it at Tynie before squeaking "Ti." Shocked, Tynie kisses Ty-Leah's fist. Bobby Jr. soon sees Bobby before him, making the same move as his sister before squealing "Ba." The adults soon hear "Ti" "Ba" "Ti" "Ba," then Sasha says "That's right sweeties; they're your Aunt Ti and Uncle Ba." Looking at his mother, Bobby Jr. squeaks "Ma." Ty-Leah squeaks "Da." Tynie and Bobby jump in, saying "That's right honeys; they're your Ma and Da."

All the adults are trying not to cry proud tears, TreMarion letting one slip. Bobby Jr. looks up, muttering "Pa" with a worried look. "It's ok little man, your Pa's alright." TreMarion soothes. Ty-Leah sees Terry smile with tears in his eyes, her saying softly "Ri." "I'm ok, honey. Your uncle Ri's alright." Terry consoles. The adults hear Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. saying "Pa," "Ma," "Da," "Ti," "Ri," and "Ba" again, Tynie adding "We are so proud of you two." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile, then keep trying to say the adults names in full, struggling with each attempt.

Tynie sees the frustration in the twins' faces, sating "It's ok angels. You can call us "Ti" "Ma" "Pa" "Da" "Ri" and "Ba" all you want." With that, the twins calmed, Sasha and T taking them into their arms. Looking her fiancée in the eyes, Sasha resolves "Tynie's right. We should let them call us that as much as they want, teaching them our full names later."

"Bobby, I need access to your safe. I just remembered what I have folded up and on me." TreMarion discovers. "Go ahead Dad." Bobby consents, seeing the family elder head into the master bedroom. Stashing the marriage license in Bobby's safe for now, TreMarion sees all the other papers that are there, leaving them where they are.

Heading back for the group, TreMarion is about to wonder what's to come of the advance directives and wills, only to get pulled aside by Terry. "The other papers in Bobby's safe are to remain there until after we handle the insurance check trusts, P.O. boxes, and phone holsters. As it stands, that's slated for after the wedding." Terry inducts. Nodding, TreMarion agrees, the two men rejoining the others to share in the meal. Trying to eat and hold the twins, T and Sasha get stopped by Terry and Bobby, whom overtake holding the babies so T, Sasha, Tynie, and TreMarion can eat first.

Once that's done, TreMarion and T hold the twins, allowing Bobby and Terry a chance to eat. Sasha and Tynie clear from the meal, Tynie apologizing for all the firm tones taken in the day. "You have no reason to apologize sis, we were covering important issues. I'd be freaked if a firm tone wasn't taken on those issues." Sasha refutes, hugging Tynie.

The twins go through another chorus of saying the shortened names of the family members, T and Sasha taking them to get changed for the night. The drinks were held off on until those four returned to the living room, Tynie wondering "Do we legally have to enter our wills into any records before the wedding?" "Terry and I talked about that, Tynie. We're doing it after the wedding. Relax honey, it's all covered." TreMarion restates. Gently resting the twins into the playpen again, T confesses "Dad, she beat both me and Sasha to asking that."

Breathing a collective sigh of relief, all the adults go for their drinks, Tynie and Sasha sharing a smile. "The official final act as your family attorney will be my entering your wills into the respective court records. I had TreMarion file the advance directives with Dr. Kym's office when Bobby had Tynie in surgery yesterday. He did that using Bobby's fax machine." Terry releases.

Gulping a shot's worth of her drink, Tynie halts and toasts "To the respectful end of your career in law dude. You've earned it." "You mean we have, Tynie." Terry amends, raising his glass. Every other adult follows Terry, Bobby attaching "It's about time this family could fully relax." "Amen to all that!" Sasha, T, and TreMarion accept as one. One by one, they finish the drinks, Bobby kissing Tynie's cheek before he and Terry clean from them. Resuming their posts with the others, Terry and Bobby kick back, Tynie leaning against her husband as he wraps his arms around her.

T feels Sasha draping his arms around her, only to divert and take the ringbox from her pocket and set it in the same pocket he has her ringbox in. Leaning up for a kiss, Sasha gets greeted by T, whom is more than happy to oblige in sharing some affection. Bobby and Tynie do the same thing, leaving Terry and TreMarion to watch the twins for a few moments.

Breaking their kiss apart, Sasha worries "Baby, those two are going to be our hosts for a couple more days than they expected. I want to do something special for them, but I don't want to offend them. Any ideas?" "Yeah, sweetheart. I got that part covered. Relax." T consoles. After their kiss ends, Bobby stalls "You two owe us nothing. We want you here, especially considering the fact that your house heating system may very well be a part of the same recall ours was." Just then, the landline phone goes off, Terry diverting to answer it. Receiving word the repair guys came out to the other residences and discovered that all their systems were in fact a part of that recall, Terry advises "You get this address's heating system first, they have twin infants. You do MINE last, since the other address is the home to an elder military veteran." "Yes Sir." The repair guy concedes, scrawling that order down.

Learning the replacements will take at least two days because they have to order the replacement systems, Terry intervenes "I'll make it easier on you since you're being so amenable to our terms. You call my cell phone when you get EACH system replaced, and you keep me posted if the ordered systems are on ANY sort of a delay." Accepting that, the call's mutually ended and the landline phone is placed back on the charger. "Bobby, quick question. How'd you know about that recall covering the entire family?" Terry poses.

"In my honey's defense, Terry, it was a really safe assumption that Daddy also made on our names earlier. Besides, our heating system being on recall was good enough grounds for everyone's to be replaced. Sounds like you finally encountered a business where we don't have to act on those orders involving firearms in their faces." Tynie defends. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "Thank you baby, now relax." "Judging by Bobby's reaction, she didn't lie." Sasha decodes.

T leans his lips to Sasha's ear, soothing "We know Tynie didn't lie honey. You need to relax too." The ladies cuddle up to their men, Terry and TreMarion relaxing as the soft snores of the twins echo across the room. It's not as late as everyone presumes, Terry finding that much out when he checks his phone. "Daddy, you and Terry go get cleaned up. We have the babies covered." Sasha offers. "Will do. I'll have to charge my phone tonight though." Terry considers, as he and TreMarion take two of the bags with hygiene items and clothes out of the room. Both men return under an hour later, Terry shutting his phone off to preserve the battery.

"Terry double-check that bag you took man. You should find a phone charger. I got one that I hope fits your phone." Tynie declares. That declaration causes T, Sasha, Terry, and TreMarion to search the hygiene bags which they had at their feet, all of them finding new phone chargers. Trying them out, Terry silently plugs his into a wall socket by the entertainment center. T and Sasha put theirs back, presuming "We can charge our phones later honey, Terry could get called again before we all go to bed."

TreMarion gives Tynie a worried look, Bobby defending "She did that figuring you guys didn't have your phone chargers on you. You leave those chargers here in the guest rooms so you have them when you're here. Speaking of which, the music room is effectively off-limits until it's changed over into a guest room. They're supposed to be by tomorrow to do that. That guest room will be the only one with a permanently locked closet because Tynie and I have it slated for the guitars and equipment to be willed to the twins when they're older." Sasha and T gasp "Seriously?!" "Yep. That was all Bobby's idea too; I gladly followed his genius on that one." Tynie approves. "I have a feeling Tynie likes making Bobby blush." T notices.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie nearly apologizes when he refuses "There's no need for that honey. I love you." Tynie blushes and replies "I love you too honey." Sasha pines "The heating system replacement is going to fuck up my honeymoon." "No, it's not baby. I heard Terry. We're getting ours replaced first, so you don't have to worry about that. We'll still have our honeymoon. I was just going to ask Bobby if it was OK for us to have a family vacation in the condo when the babies are a bit older so they could enjoy the beach too. Of course, that may involve the others in the family periodically babysitting so you and I can have some time alone. You and I will also have time alone this weekend. I'll see to that." T refers. "Umm dude, you just got all that shit cleared. Sasha, don't you worry. I'll have it hooked up with Terry so you know where the twins are and that they're safe." Tynie alters, with every other adult in the room nodding.

"Translation: Bobby, Tynie, TreMarion, and I will have the twins at my place after the wedding, since Tynie and Bobby will be hosting us here until all heating systems are replaced. As for the family vacation, that's actually a good idea. I don't mean to dampen the happiness of the day, but I came across some news. While we were out today, I was able to get every dime of Bobby's money back from the condo purchase because we'd been scammed. I'm having it wired to my account, and I had to act as the family's attorney just to get that much done. We weren't the only ones, either which is why I was able to manage that. I'm advising AGAINST any more properties being purchased in Hawaii due to this. I'm sorry to be the bearer of this news, but I think it's best in the name of preventing us from being scammed again that we rent condos or hotel rooms when we vacation anywhere... much less in Hawaii." Terry clarifies.

"Hey man, you stepped up when you felt it was right. None of us are mad at you. We'll follow your advice." TreMarion assures. "Dad's right, Terry." T and Bobby vouch, with Tynie and Sasha remaining silent. T and Bobby catch the expressions on their ladies' faces, immediately turning so their eyes meet. "Baby, why do scammers have to take away happiness from this family?!" Tynie cries, falling into Bobby's arms. "That's what I want to know too, sis." Sasha howls, T holding her closely.

"Ladies, trust me on this. Those scammers only thought they could take away our happiness. They didn't know we had everything mapped out to have our peace back from their tactics. I imagine those who did this are currently incarcerated. Given the fact this involved money coming across state lines, which makes it an automatic federal case as far as I know. May Terry correct me if I'm wrong, but we have this all under control." TreMarion desires.

"Ladies, I can assure you… TreMarion did NOT just misspeak. They're getting the needle too!" Terry sates. Hearing that only halfway soothes Sasha and Tynie, T intervening "I know Bobby, sweetheart. He won't let anything bad happen to any of us, especially not Tynie and the babies. You know me, honey.. I'm right there with Bobby on that. Terry and Dad are right too, we do have this covered. You, Tynie, and the babies NEVER have to fear anyone coming against you. There are four men in this room right now who will stop at NOTHING to keep you safe."

"Baby, promise me you'll be careful protecting me and the twins. Daddy, Terry, and Bobby, too." Sasha worries. "She's got it, and I speak for all of us." Terry insists. Tynie and Sasha calm, then kiss their men again briefly. After that, they get off the couches and bear hug Terry and TreMarion. Releasing the family elders, Sasha and Tynie check on the twins, T jumping in since Tynie's still on those doctor's restrictions. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't feel right having Daddy and Terry babysit on Saturday too. I mean, they did just watch Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. last night and we are here because of a heating system recall. I know they may object to my worrying so much, but they're just as entitled to relax as we are. Not only that, but we did just get some bad news. Maybe we should postpone the honeymoon until we get everything we've not cleared yet handled and then go on a family vacation." Sasha rambles.

"Sasha come here.." Bobby requires, getting Sasha's immediate compliance. "It's not fair to you and T for you to have even thought us watching the twins Saturday night was an issue. It isn't, and we really did have that already mapped out. I know you didn't see anything we've come across lately happening, hell none of us did. Besides, you and T deserve to have time together that's just you two as much as Tynie and I do. Don't worry; we have it all taken care of. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. will be safe Saturday, and we'll all have fun at Terry's. You and T deserve that night together, and none of us would feel right if you didn't take it." Bobby releases.

"Sista, he's not lying to you. We don't want you thinkin' it's a big bother either, because it's really not. We'll still do the family vacation, later. Yes, we'll help you with the twins periodically while on that family vacation too. Don't you dare think anything negative about our offers, because it's just family backing family. Ok?" Tynie extends.

"Alright then." Sasha cedes, realizing they'd made a good point. "Not only all that sweetheart, but technically changing any of our plans like that in light of the news Terry felt like shit giving us is affording those scamming bastards a sick high that they never deserved. We don't want the twins learning to do that, either. Also, it's important for them to have time with the family, and this is one hell of a way to make that happen." T explains. "He's right ya know!" Terry and TreMarion chime as one. "Nicely done dude." Tynie applauds. "I could say the same thing about what you and Bobby told her." T relays. "You just did." Sasha amends, starting to smile again.

"When I find out who or what caused my sista to start worryin' like that, so help me God…" Tynie snarls. Petting her back, Bobby requests "Relax baby, we took care of it. Please calm down. There's no need for you to be upset.." "I'm trying to help protect my family's happiness.." Tynie mumbles. "Sweetheart, have faith in the fact our family's happiness is unhindered. Please, don't stress now." Bobby relates. Terry overheard Bobby's remarks, heading closer to him before asking "What did she say that made you go there?" "My family.. our happiness.. I must help protect it.. Daddy.. Terry.. T… and you baby.. have done enough.." Tynie stammers. "Relax Tynie. Listen to Bobby. He's right." Terry inducts as Bobby repeats himself.

Checking the time on his charging phone, Terry returns to his seat, seeing Bobby reach into his pocket. Pulling out her pills, Tynie discovers she has nothing to take it with, TreMarion curing that by getting them all a soda. Doing her evening dose, Tynie pockets the pill bottle with one hand, holding her soda in the other. "Quick question, Tynie. Would you and Bobby be ok with hosting a midday wedding Saturday?" Sasha wonders. "Absolutely." Bobby replies. The conversations are halted again, Tynie leaping when she hears a cough coming from the playpen. "Fuck those doctor's orders, Terry.. back me up!" Tynie shrieks, taking Ty-Leah out of the playpen. Doing the same with Bobby Jr., Terry and Tynie pray the twins didn't just swallow something dangerous as they try to burp them. A couple failed tries scare Tynie, only to have Ty-Leah throw up on her shirt again.

Bobby Jr. does the same to Terry, as a tag appears in the vomit, which causes T to decide "I'm taking that to the trash right now. This is the second time a playpen has proven dangerous to my babies." Ty-Leah cries "Ti" as she throws up again, Tynie soothing "It's ok little mama, you get that all out of your system."

Looking Bobby dead to rights in the eyes, Tynie declares "We're getting these two checked out. Fuck tickets if you get my drift." Bobby nods, as he and Sasha scurry to get a diaper bag together for the babies. T returns, TreMarion advising "Grab your phone and keys, they'll meet you outside. We're speeding to the ER." A scurry of footsteps later, Bobby locks up, T and Sasha having Terry drive them to the ER as Tynie drives TreMarion, she and Bobby.

Racing to the ER, Sasha worries about CPS getting involved. "You two leave the talking to me. I leapt in as the family's attorney five seconds after Tynie said "fuck the doctor's orders." Terry mandates. Sasha nods, but still cries, T trying to be strong for his family. Tynie floors it to the ER, making it mere seconds after Terry and the twins. T and Sasha carry the babies in, Terry seeing Tynie tap both TreMarion and Bobby on the shoulder warning "We're to keep our mouths shut. Terry's got this shit on lock. Only after we leave this shithole do we speak again. Terry's orders as he took this on as our attorney after I went against doctor's orders." Giving Terry a quick look, Bobby and TreMarion receive a curt nod, while seeing Terry point squarely at Tynie.

Following T and Sasha inside, all questions to that couple gets diverted "I'm not supposed to answer that. My attorney is, and he's right there." Terry takes charge from the second time he hears that diversion, explaining just enough to cover T and Sasha. Terry also threatens "Anyone who has a problem with my handling this situation will see me in front of a federal judge! Put that in your system!" The hospital obeys, and the best doctors examine the twins, finding out the tag came from the playpen that had been discarded. Tests are run, which make the twins fussy, Tynie and Sasha trying to softly soothe them.

T corners the doctor, swearing "I saw you oogling my wife asshole! Either you take a respectful distance from my wife or I tell my attorney you're trying to fuckin' kill her!" "He has witnesses!" Tynie barks, causing TreMarion and Bobby to attest "We'll say the same thing in front of a judge, or any licensing administrator that we have to!"

"T, to make it happen.. just flip me off." Terry demands. The doctor leaps back as everyone on the floor overhears that. Once the tests come back, Terry gets the results. Tynie and Sasha have the twins dressed and wrapped in blankets, both ladies holding them closely. Looking Sasha dead in the eyes, Tynie repeats "like I said at the house, fuck my doctor's orders. This was an emergency." Terry then commands the doctor to produce sign out forms and leave the room. Obeying, the doctor tells security "Yeah, you make damn sure nobody gets in their way. I just got threatened within a millimeter of my freedom and career." Security nods, as the doctor waits for the sign out forms. "Terry, you know what to do and when." TreMarion sneers, seeing Terry leave the room. Returning to the family, Terry announces "By the way, the twins are in perfect health. Once T got rid of that playpen, he got rid of any further potential problems. Let's get the fuck out of here." Heading back to their cars, Sasha apologizes profusely for the twins being in that playpen even once. "Honey, no. You didn't know, and we have it taken care of now. Relax. They're healthy and safe." T refuses. Tynie follows "He's right sista. Daddy, you get them back to my place."

Loading the twins into Sasha's SUV, TreMarion concurs "Will do." Kissing the twins before heading for the other SUV, Tynie and Bobby secure Sasha's as well. Both SUV's loaded, everyone heads for Tynie's, with Terry and TreMarion driving. "I'm instituting a no playpen rule for the twins. I ain't about to go through this kind of shit again, neither's the rest of this family." Tynie requires. "Agreed." Bobby and Terry approve. Thing is, Sasha said the same thing Tynie did, receiving the same response. In one of the SUV's, Terry inquires "Do I have consent to come into your house through the back way from the garage? I had something special stashed in a corner of the garage that I was planning to bring out Saturday, but it's needed now." "Dude, you have access to any corner of my house that you feel comfortable in." Tynie refers. "What she said." Bobby laughs.

True to Terry's latest plan, everyone goes inside, except him. "Oh that, Terry's bein a sneak. You'll see in a bit." Tynie eludes, locking the front door. Ten minutes pass before Terry requests "Sasha, T, I need you to bring the twins into their room for a moment." Complying, that couple sees two very nice cribs, with all the safeties on them and tags torn completely from the hem. The bassinettes are collapsed and in the closet, Terry initiating "I figured it was time those two angels had more room to stretch out when they sleep. Since there's a no playpen rule, I also got these.. They're good for a range that easily clears from the living room to this room." From behind his back, Terry reveals top of the line baby monitors. "You did all this to protect our babies.. Terry.. this is amazing.." Sasha cries.

Gently placing each of the twins into a crib, Terry makes sure they're nowhere near the corners, and that the safeties are intact. Sasha hugs him tightly, then T, whom wonders "Man, what made you think of this?" "Honestly, I figured these two are growing so fast, they'll need more examples of who cares. That's all this was, a demonstration that I ain't leavin them.. not like that." Terry vows. Ty-Leah mumbles "Ri" "Da" "Ma", causing the three adults to turn on a dime. "We're ok sweetie. You relax." T soothes. Terry goes to get Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie, to reveal what he'd just given the twins.

Looking over Sasha's shoulder at the comfort of the twins, Tynie gasps "Damn Terry!" "I knew that'd be her answer!" Bobby and TreMarion giggle. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. again say their new nicknames for the adults, causing Tynie to rush to the front of the group. "I got this, guys." She offers, starting to sing to the babies. The lullaby this time is a sweet one, making all the other adults' jaws gape when the lyrics register. The last lines make Terry cry, everyone hearing "Little Ones, your uncle Ri's an angel. You two are sacred to him. We all love you. Now and forever." When the twins start to doze off, Tynie requests "Terry, can you and T go into the garage, back right corner, and bring what you find there into the guest room directly across this hall?" "Sure." T and Terry whisper, following her every direction. Sasha gives a puzzled look, Bobby guessing "She's being a snot, we'll find out in a bit."

Setting all that up in the desired room, T and Terry return to the others. "What you just overheard and will see in a moment is my cure of you worryin about bein too far from the babies while here and not on a romantic time with T. It isn't exactly top of the line, but I remember what T said about my ass going broke." Tynie announces, leading Sasha to the guest room across the hall. "Not exactly top of the line my ass!" Sasha squeals, stunned at the new entertainment center in that room. "I'll admit there was another reason for that purchase. It involves the family's decision to never again purchase a playpen or allow the twins in one. There is a part of it that Terry doesn't have hooked up right though." Tynie confesses, altering the connection to the DVR.

"Did she just make it to where T and I can watch the same movie you guys are if the twins are asleep or something?" Sasha ponders. "Yeah, she did. She's good with technology like that." Bobby admits, making his wife blush. On a scrap of paper Tynie finds near the TV, using a pen she found on the floor, she writes the code needed to make it so they can watch the same movie as is running in the living room. Adding "Keep this shit private" she anchors it under a port for the baby monitors Terry got as they run on rechargeable batteries.

Sasha sees the logic in that entire set up, and is very appreciative, when she notices Tynie's knuckles on her right hand got scraped. "Sis, relax. You and T kick back and enjoy this. I'd rather be in a puke covered T-Shirt sporting a scratched pair of knuckles than have you worried out of your dome about being too far from the babies." Tynie instructs. With that instruction, TreMarion ducks back to get the bags from earlier, delivering T and Sasha's to their guestroom.

"Honey, I love you. Is there any way possible you can get either Daddy or Terry to help you migrate that minifridge to T and Sasha's room so they have access to drinks too?" Tynie queries. "I didn't know minifridges migrated!" T laughs. "Hey! You know what she means!" Sasha defends, causing the other adults to giggle.

"Sure thing, honey." Bobby agrees, Terry going with him. When the minifridge is moved and set up again, Terry and Bobby get up and leave the room. "Thanks guys, for everything." Sasha gratifies. "Anytime sis." Tynie chimes, T then emptying his pockets onto the end table. Once that's done, all but T and Sasha head into the living room, where Terry relays the plan for Saturday, insisting the babysitting be done at his house. "I refuse to basically vandalize my sisters SUV at any point surrounding the wedding. I know some people call that tradition, but I call it attempted private property destruction." Tynie decrees. "Given how Sasha came to own that SUV, I can totally see why you said that too." TreMarion verifies. Bobby and Terry agree, and then pick a movie to watch.

T and Sasha try the code Tynie gave them, seeing the exact same movie that's playing in the living room moments later. "Nice pick!" Sasha cheers, cuddling up to T. Relenting an arm to charge their phone, T promises "I'll let them know dear. Tynie was right, this is one hell of a set-up we have here!"

Texting Bobby first, then TreMarion and Terry, T lets them know the same thing he told his soon-to-be wife.

Tynie answers the text saying "We love you guys, enjoy your night. Oh and Sasha, don't you dare feel bad about this, because we all wanted you to be able to watch the same movie we are without worrying over the twins. Especially with this family's shitty luck involving playpens." "Figured you'd say that, sis. We love the set-up, and you're right. Love you. Night." T replies, receiving love from both Terry and TreMarion before re-setting the phone to charge. Pocketing she and Bobby's phone, Tynie blabs "I feel bad that we have it set up like this. I mean Sasha and T are in a whole other part of this house, and all because American companies are too retarded, or Corporate America is too Goddamned greedy to make a playpen that is actually fuckin safe for babies! I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want the twins hurt either. The lesser of two evils, that's all this idea was, and now my heart's breaking because I feel like I'm segregating my family."

"Ohh honey.." Bobby whispers, taking his wife into his arms. "You're not segregating anyone, Tynie. Nor should YOU be the one to feel bad about this. If anything, this idea was your way to back gifts from Terry. Remember I'm the one who got that DVR, you just set it up. You're right, Corporate America is too retarded and greedy to care enough to make a safe playpen. I assure you, Sasha and T are grateful for how far you're going to help keep the babies safe. We all are, because you're also backing the family on protecting the twins. Tynie, that is nobler than anything, really. You don't need to feel anything other than relaxed right now, either. Everyone's safe, healthy and happy. That's what matters." TreMarion refutes.

T comes into the room, hearing that, as Sasha was laid back in their bed. "Sis, I don't mean to interrupt Dad on this, but he's right. I basically just told Sasha the same thing. She feels just as bad about this as you do. Although, you two aren't the ones to feel bad about a damn thing. Terry, stand down dude. You're retired now dammit. I was sent in here to relay that last part, the first part was a total fluke as I just overheard Dad. After talking to Sasha, I was also asked to tell you Tynie, that we do not feel segregated against. If anything, we're grateful that you thought of the twins to take Terry's gifts to this level. Relax now sis, you've more than earned it." T vouches. Bobby again leans his lips to Tynie's ear, pleading "Relax and have faith in us baby, please."

Tynie furiously nods, as Terry discovers he's just been ordered not to pursue litigation against the company. "Are you sure, T? I can get a decent settlement out of this no problem.." Terry worries. "Yes. You're retired now dude. You said the last act you are committing as our attorney is the filing of our wills into court records. Sasha and I don't want you reneging your retirement otherwise." T renders. "Sasha and you made that decision, not knowing you spoke for the rest of us.. Until now." TreMarion decrees. "Deal Dad. Love you guys. Night." T considers, returning to Sasha's side. With that, nearly all conversations cease as they all return to watching the movie. "One condition just came to me. About what T and Daddy said." Tynie frets. "That condition is a given honey, relax. I'm not renewing my law license though. I have it covered, believe me." Terry sates. TreMarion notices Tynie's having a hard time relaxing today, approaching Terry.

The movie is still playing, Terry and TreMarion taking their conversation into another room. Bobby senses the same thing in his wife, wondering "Baby, what's got you so tense?" "I know we have everything resolved.." Tynie starts, Bobby then rubbing her shoulders. "Ohhhh God.. that feels wonderful.." Tynie moans. "Son, you keep doing whatever it is you're doing." TreMarion dictates, returning to his conversation with Terry. "She tried to tackle too much, that's all. She wanted Sasha and T to get what they needed before the wedding, and wound up giving a few gifts that were originally intended for after. Everything else that happened today came down the pike unexpectedly really. The only part that was even remotely considered as possible was the ordeal with that shitty playpen. We covered it though man. You were right too, telling Bobby to do whatever it takes to get Tynie relaxed. Poor thing really has earned it." Terry decides.

"Baby I swear on a stack of open Bibles taller than Daddy and Terry combined.. Your massage is next!" Tynie vows. Everyone laughs at that, Terry and TreMarion swearing "that's a whole lot of open Bibles!" Realizing his wife is still in that puke covered T-shirt, Bobby promises "I'll finish this massage, and get mine, after we get cleaned up." "Terry, check that bag you got again dude. I kind of got you a backup." Tynie seeks out. Terry obeys, then ducks away to get changed, chucking the shirt he wore into a trash bag, and taking that bag out to the garbage. The movie got mostly ignored, as an alert shows on the living room TV that states the other TV connected to this entertainment system has just been shut off.

"I'm seriously starting to doubt the Lord gives a fuck whether or not this family has peace for more than five damn minutes." Tynie grumbles, startling everyone in the room.

Recovering from his shock, Bobby plans "In that case, honey, have faith in the family. Don't worry about having faith in anyone else, because we've seen who deserves our trust. Don't take this as reason to get any tattoos removed either. You don't need to put yourself through that pain. We're not targeted anymore, so going through all that pain isn't needed."

"I'm very compelled to agree with him on this one." Terry and TreMarion follow. "I love it when you're right." Tynie uncovers, giving Bobby a deep and grateful kiss. Still stunned a bit by Tynie's latest statements, Terry and TreMarion take this as a chance to make sure everything from their day is cleaned up. Breaking off their kiss, Tynie mentions "I should massage Daddy and Terry too. They deserve to be as relaxed as the rest of us." "Now Tynie, we appreciate the offer, but we're respectfully declining. You need to relax fully, and Terry and I can get a spa day soon. It's really alright." TreMarion overrides. "Yes Daddy." Tynie forfeits.

Checking the time, Terry ducks back to say goodnight to the twins, delicately kissing them as he whispers "Uncle Ri loves you." TreMarion tails Terry's every move, saying softly "Pa loves you two." T and Sasha get out of bed to check on the babies, going in to kiss them and say "Ma and Da love you too." With that, the four adults hug and share love, then head to their rooms. Terry and TreMarion divert to say goodnight to Tynie and Bobby, getting love in return. When they find themselves as the only ones up on the entire floor, Tynie and Bobby head to kiss the twins goodnight. Switching out between Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. Tynie and Bobby say "Ti and Ba love you guys."

The twins smile in their sleep, as Tynie notices there's basically no way in hell the babies can get hurt in their new cribs. Walking out of the twins' room, she diverts to make sure the baby monitors are on and set to where T and Sasha can hear them. "Already did that sis. Relax." T mutters, getting Tynie to leave the doorway. "Baby, we may need to intervene on Tynie. She's worryin' so much and it has me really scared." Sasha concerns. "No worries beautiful. It'll be taken care of." T soothes, wrapping his fiancée in his arms and the covers.

They share a kiss as Bobby catches that, promising "Sasha, you relax. I'm all over that." The timing of Bobby's reply startles T and Sasha, whom return "Ok man. love ya. Night." Tynie heard that too, and is actually stung by it, saying nothing to her husband. Walking her to their room, Bobby realizes the phone and her pills are on Tynie, whom stealthily breaks their hold to place those items where they sit when a day's ended. Undressing from there, Tynie bats Bobby away as she discards the puke covered T-Shirt. Changing clothes, she reaches out for Bobby at last. "I didn't want you having that shit on you baby, that's why I batted you away. I'm trying so fuckin' hard to be good to my family. I'm giving my all to the twins, you, T, Sasha, Daddy, and Terry. I don't want to fail any of you. Not now. Not ever." Tynie relents. "Hey. You've never failed any of us. Baby, you've been incredibly hard on yourself when you really don't need to be. Honey, we love you for YOU. Yes, you have done great things for us, today included. That doesn't mean you don't deserve to relax. You've had us all very worried. Sweetheart, please trust me. We are all fine, everything's handled. Whatever's not immediately taken care of, will be soon enough. Don't stress my baby out so much. Please." Bobby intercedes.

Hearing his heartbeat, Tynie learns Bobby didn't lie about the worries he mentioned. "Oh Bobby, your heart. Baby, I'll do my best to relax more, I swear! Please know I didn't mean to put any of you through this." Tynie pleads. Deeply breathing, Tynie nearly misses Bobby mutter "It's ok baby. I have an idea. Come with me." She complies, Bobby setting up a Jacuzzi tub bubble bath, originally just for Tynie. She notices he does that with his body wash, revealing a new set of bottles of that as Tynie disrobes and settles in. "Bobby.." Tynie gasps. "Enjoy." Bobby desires, seeing her face light up.

Walking backwards out of the room, he retrieves their phone texting everyone "I've got Tynie relaxed for now. Anything else that comes up is to be handled by the men in the family. Tynie wants Sasha to be just as relaxed as she is, and I consider this a form of providing for the ladies. Love you. Night." Terry and TreMarion reply "You have a deal. Love you too. Night."

T responds "Dude, you got it. Love you. Night." Setting their phone back to charge, Bobby returns to his wife's side, as Tynie invites "Join me sexy, you've deserved this all day." Telling her the latest as he disrobes, Bobby gets a huge smile from his wife. "You kick back now too. After all you've done today, and lately you need it just as badly as I do." Tynie insists.

Kicking back in the jets together, Tynie releases "Honey, you are an epic genius! On the day we're supposed to get those P.o. boxes and phone holsters, which I hope isn't the same day Terry tries to enlist our wills into the court records: she the twins and I can totally kick back here. You, Daddy, T, and Terry can cover the difference and meet us in the living room. Of course, that will mean you men kick back while I make the meal and Sasha covers drinks!"

"You read my plan, perfectly." Bobby beams, going in for a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Tynie takes some of the bubbles down his spine, surprising Bobby. Pulling his lips away slowly, Bobby chimes "Babe.." A mock-hurt gasp given him, Tynie says "I'm just takin' care of my man." Leaning back, he allows her to continue, loving the gentle feel of Tynie's hands on his body. Washing his hair, Bobby reaches around to do for Tynie as he just received.

As to not flood the floor with bubbles, Tynie hits the shutoff switch to the jets, doing so while Bobby's eyes are closed. Rinsing out their hair after that, she admits "I didn't want a hot mess of bubbles all over the place, nor did I want us to have to replace any more high end items this week. Especially not after the whole heating system recall fiasco that Terry got us out of." "You didn't have to worry babe. I knew what you were doing. It's alright. Now please, relax." Bobby desires. Tynie nods, and then starts to get out of the tub, Bobby tailing her.

Drying off and changing back into their latest outfit, Tynie craves "Those massages would be wonderful." Leading her to the bed, Bobby agrees "They sure will be. You're always first." Laying out in wait of her massage, Tynie closes her eyes. Before he starts the massage, T texts a question "In light of the new deal Bobby, would you be too pissed if I came by the master bedroom sometime tomorrow to gather up laundry?" "After me and Tynie have been up for a while, no. You and I will cover that together man. Terry and Dad are to relax with Tynie, the twins and Sasha. Try to kick back yourself dude. Love you. Night." Receiving "Fair enough. Love you. Night" Bobby resets the phone to the charger.

Working out every tension in his wife's frame from there, Bobby informs on the conversation he just had with T. "I'm so proud of he and Sasha, baby. They've really come together. They deserve each other." Tynie applauds. "Just like you and I, dear." Bobby concurs, resuming her massage.

When that's done, Tynie rolls over, Bobby taking a pose beside her. Massaging him just as meticulously as she got, Bobby sees her splay out on his side.

"I'd rather have Daddy and Terry do the gun cleaning in another part of the house tomorrow while me and Sasha cover the twins. You and T got laundry covered, and there is that new deal. I'm saying that because of the family's decree to not have the babies in the same section of a house that has guns being cleaned. I'm planning on affording Daddy and Terry consent to take our guns into the rooms they use to clean them, doing so on your name too. The guns don't get returned to where we have them until the twins aren't in the room though." Tynie plans. "We'll relax now and tell them that come morning sweetheart." Bobby consents.

"Oh holy damn, today's been a bitchy one." Tynie gripes. Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby furthers "It sure has honey. We can relax now. The new deal we have as a family has everything covered. We've got all we need for the wedding too. There's not one single reason for you to worry." "I'll relax more when I hear you starting to kick back darling." Tynie chides. Tossing the covers over them both, Bobby stretches out on Tynie's side of the bed. Curling up closer to him, she hears a relaxed moan. "That's much better." Tynie sighs, getting comfortable. As they start to fall asleep, the house is shrouded in peace and quiet.

Only one person is up at this hour, and it's T, making sure the entire home is locked before retiring for the night. Checking to see if the security system is armed, T discovers it was, which relieves his sole worry as he heads back to Sasha's hip. Terry and TreMarion are snoring away as that happens, unaware as to the change in their morning plans for now. The moment T and Sasha cuddle up, he covers them and they too fall asleep. The monitors for the twins are right by T's head, which make it easy for he and Sasha to hear if the twins need anything. For a good chunk of the night, the twins slumber, only waking when they need changed. T covers that for both of them, as Sasha was still asleep this time from what T could tell. Returning to his fiancée, T whispers "It's all taken care of honey." Sasha replies "Thank you baby, next time, let me help." Kissing her cheek, T resolves "Will do."

TreMarion and Terry are hopeful for a few things come morning, one of them being that Sasha and Tynie can truly relax. The others are: that the newest family deal holds up, and that Bobby doesn't have issues with the men coming to remodel that guest room. Unknown to the others, TreMarion and Terry have moved the guitars and equipment to the closets in the rooms they're using, locking those. The family elders figure they can tell the others come morning about that, claiming they did so to protect the property that will be intended for the twins when Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are older.

There were moments of worry, moments of anger, and moments of pride all blended into today. Hearing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. speak for the first time beat out everything else the family got done today, hands down. Now the family knows just how bright the babies are, and are more than happy to witness it. T and Sasha don't know of Tynie's lost faith in the Lord, as they weren't in the room when she mentioned it. Bobby was right though, when he said it's time to have faith in those who deserve Tynie's trust. There's a wedding on Saturday, and everything that's needed for it is secured in Tynie and Bobby's house. Now the few things that could stand in the way of the family totally relaxing are either resolved or on the way to being handled.

T and Bobby do share a common concern, and that is for the relaxation of Tynie and Sasha. The newest deal amongst the family's men should provide more opportunities for Sasha and Tynie to relax, and that sends a peace across the house. As everyone slumbers, the day that Tynie called a "bitchy one" comes to a quiet close.

Now to see what tomorrow brings…


	157. Ch 157

Title: Pathway to Total Peace

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, Tynie and Bobby's house is quiet when Tynie and Sasha wake. Kissing T and Bobby respectively, each lady swears "You stay there honey, relax. I'll be back." Bobby and T nod, each seeing the love of their life leaves their room. Walking up onto one another, Tynie and Sasha squeal at first, then giggle as they head to make breakfast. Tynie asks about the twins, Sasha replying "They're alright sis. Right now, they and T are asleep." Alright with that, Tynie goes around Sasha to make coffee. "Sis, I've been thinkin'. Maybe we should have Daddy and Terry clear the guns on the back deck, cleaning them in the guest rooms they use. That way those guys coming here to do that room remodel, see two guys cleaning guns right by their workstation. You KNOW that will get them to work at their best." Sasha implores.

"Run that by Daddy and Terry sis." Tynie agrees, seeing Terry stumble into the room. "I heard. I'd rather not do it that way though. I know you mean well, Sasha but that's too risky really. I'd rather overtake the back deck or possibly the garage and clean the guns there as opposed to dragging firearms around the house when there are babies here." Terry counters. "Oh shit! He has a point! Terry move all the vehicles you have to dude. You and Daddy both have my consent to do that. Overtake my garage. I'll explain it to Bobby later!" Tynie freaks. TreMarion walks into the room, seeing Terry, Tynie and Sasha conversing. "I'll do whatever you need me to. Just let me have some coffee first." TreMarion offers, Tynie serving him.

When their meal is done cooking, Tynie and Sasha divvy out T and Bobby's portions, heading to deliver them. Terry and TreMarion take their portion, eating it at the kitchen bar. All the while, Terry restates the conversation he walked in on between Tynie and Sasha. "You and I will cover moving those vehicles, Terry. You stopped their idea at the right time. I'll be the one to run it past Bobby, since I was wondering about that myself. Tynie's done enough." TreMarion plans.

In their rooms, Tynie and Sasha serve T and Bobby breakfast, the men asking "Baby, where's yours?" Tynie initiates "Oh that, I'll eat. Don't you worry. You go ahead. Besides I need to help Daddy and Terry with something anyways. Baby, this is the change to today's plans.. It was my idea after me, Terry and Sasha talked." From there she details the consent she gave Terry and TreMarion to "move all the vehicles out of the garage and overtake it in the name of safely cleaning every gun in the house." "When I do help Terry and Daddy, I'll need you to back T with the twins. Sasha said something about insisting on cleaning up from breakfast." Tynie concludes. "Not a problem." Bobby concurs, eating afterwards.

Tynie goes for the phone, texting Terry, Sasha and TreMarion what she told Bobby. T replies "Will do sis. The laundry waits until AFTER Dad and Terry have me helping with those guns and the vehicles get moved back into the garage. I'll need your consent to put away the guns, as will Dad and Terry. You and Sasha will be caring for the twins then too. Bobby's to sit back and make it look like he's relaxing when those remodeling fucks show up. Trust me sis. Love you."

"You have that consent dude. Love you. Bobby will know the plan." Tynie concretes. Terry and TreMarion arrange with T to handle the vehicle moving and gun cleaning so Tynie and Sasha can focus on the cleanup from breakfast and the twins. Tynie sees that part of the conversation before pocketing their phone. "Ok honey, slight change in plans. Apparently T, Terry and Daddy insist on totally overtaking the gun cleaning aspect of today's agenda. They're also basically commandeering our garage. All the vehicles will be moved before the guns are cleaned and put back after T and Terry put the guns away securely. Me and Sasha are to focus on the babies, and you're to make it look like it's a relaxing day at home when those remodeling fucks show up. T's words not mine. The laundry waits until after the guns are securely back where they belong. Terry's words not mine." Tynie relates.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I already know, sweetheart. You're going to do something nice for them later. You got to eat though honey, go ahead." Bobby returns. Tynie takes the tray from Bobby, kissing him briefly before saying "I will eat honey, but I will also help Sasha with a bit of this breakfast cleanup." Bobby giggles "I figured you'd say that. I'll be in the living room in a few minutes." Tynie leaves the room again, seeing her husband pocket both the phone and her pills and follow her. Making it back to the kitchen, Tynie sees Sasha unloading and reloading the dishwasher. "Sista, Bobby gave you a hold off order. You are to eat first, with me." Tynie instructs.

"I did." Bobby vouches, heading for the couch. Sasha obeys, Tynie and she eating when Tynie poses "Tell me sis, why are you putting off eating? That's not safe." Sasha explains, saying she wanted to show Bobby and the family that she will do what she promises. "Sis, we know you're good on your word. There's a rule in this house that Bobby reminded me of. Eating always comes before you cover anything else. You see to it the twins eat; don't hold yourself to any lower standards. Besides, the damn dishes can wait." Tynie soothes.

Looking into Sasha's eyes, Tynie prods "Now, what has you thinking that way?" "I don't want to be a bad wife. I don't want to be a bad mom. I don't want to fail T in any way, or the rest of you guys. I'm so worried about failing you all." Sasha cries.

Tynie leaps to hug Sasha, whispering "Yeah, you and I will talk about that. Later. You and I are having breakfast and coffee first. I can get Bobby to help with this cleanup. All I got to do if flip him off. He told me that too." Bobby looks over his shoulder, catching his wife hugging Sasha close, heading in a rush to the kitchen. "Baby, love you. Need these dishes covered. I'll explain later. I told Sasha I could get you to do that by flipping you off. Forgive me." Tynie states. "Love you too. No need to apologize. I got this covered. You talk to Sasha when you feel it's right." Bobby returns, handling the requested chore. Sasha and Tynie finish their breakfast and coffee, Tynie sitting back as Sasha told nearly everything that was on her mind.

"Sasha, let me give you a guys' outside perspective. You're worrying way too much. T loves you for YOU… ok? I don't want you worrying about being constantly perfect, and I can assure you, neither does T. He wants you happy, to know he loves you, and to feel safe. That's it. Don't you even think you're a bad mom, because you are not! I saw what bad moms are when I was a Detective, and I believe you have too. Sasha, you don't ever come anywhere near what those shitty moms did. Don't believe otherwise. You will have good times, and unfortunately shit hitting when you least expect it. The best way to come at that is with you and T handling it together. You have the rest of us to lean on, hell yeah. You just don't need to worry your mind about being perfect. Just be Sasha. That's all T will ever want. You can come to us if you need to, don't worry. We love you.. For YOU." Bobby interrupts.

T walks into the room, hearing Bobby say that as Terry and TreMarion head to check on the twins. "Honey, Bobby's right. Tynie's with us on that too. Baby, if I'd have known that bothered you so much.. Why didn't you tell me?" T adds, Tynie leaping away from Sasha in seconds. Looking her fiancée in the eyes, Sasha answers with tears in her voice "I didn't want to make you think I was backing out of the marriage. I didn't want you thinking I wasn't strong enough to be your wife. I didn't want you believing I was a basket case."

Holding Sasha close, T swears loud enough to nearly echo "Sasha, babe, those beliefs that made you feel it was better to hide this are lies. I will NEVER think anything degrading of you! Baby, please know you can tell me you need to talk. I want you to. I'll do the same thing, I swear. Honey, trust me you are a strong woman, a beautiful woman. You are NOT anything that those beliefs say you are. I love you Sasha. Forever." Sasha cries in T's arms, him petting her back.

"Baby, get Terry in here. There's another change in plans. I don't care if T or Daddy gets pissed at me." Tynie desires, Bobby immediately complying. Terry runs into the room, greeting T and Sasha as Bobby stands behind his wife.

"Here's the new deal. Terry, you overtake laundry. T, you stay by Sasha's side, helping with the twins. Bobby, Daddy and I got that gun cleanin' covered and our garage overtaken to do it. I do the shotguns, Daddy and Bobby cover handguns. Terry, you also periodically scope out those remodeling fucks. One of you brief Daddy on this change before we do anything else. Terry, before we act on this plan, I ask that all laundry is divided up amongst who it belongs to before and after it's been washed." Tynie plots.

"I'll handle that. Tynie, you have a deal." Terry agrees, leaving the room. T and Sasha look at Bobby and Tynie, and then back to Bobby.

"I have no problem with this new plan. Honestly, since the guns that are being cleaned are registered to me and Tynie in the first place, I can see why she changed the plan that way." Bobby attests. In the hallway leading to the twins' room, Terry honor's Tynie's request for TreMarion to be briefed, before learning "I can totally see why things were changed like that. I'm on board."

Tynie goes into Bobby's pocket, taking her morning diabetic pill with the rest of Bobby's coffee before pocketing the pills. T intervenes "Bobby, I mean no dishonor by this, but I think it would be safer if Tynie's pills were kept in the house in a locked drawer, or a location that's forbidden for the twins to access as opposed to her or your pockets. Especially with what you two and Dad will be doing. I'd rather also hold onto your phone, for the same reason. I swear dude, anything happens to your phone while it's in me and Sasha's possession I will personally replace it."

Retrieving their phone and her pills, Tynie and Bobby refute "No dishonor taken dude." T then takes the pills, locking them into an end table drawer, when he discovers the tablet screen is cracked in several places. Bringing that to Bobby, T plans "Yeah, we'll be replacing this too man. It's not safe for Tynie to use anymore. That case wasn't worth a damn. I need consent to use Tynie's laptop, I'm going to try to retrieve the information off of this thing before fully destroying it and throwing it out." "You have that consent man. Go ahead. Thanks." Tynie consents.

From there, Sasha watches as T uses a clean dishtowel to guard his fingers while navigating the tablet. Noticing the tablet has an email-sync option, T asks "Tynie what's your email address?" "LUVDBYBOBBY99 " Tynie answers, spelling out the first part of the address and mentioning it's in all caps. Setting up the sync to her email, T announces "Once this goes through, all the information that was once on this tablet will be accessible on your laptop. You'll have to replace the apps though." "I have another idea actually." Sasha chimes, explaining what just came to her. "Hubby?" Tynie asks. "Sasha, you have a deal." Bobby claims.

Twenty minutes later, T asks Tynie to check her email. Once she does, an email with a huge compressed file comes through, marked "from the tablet belonging to Tynie Goren." "I got it. We deal with this later." Tynie decrees, seeing T kiss Sasha's cheek before taking the tablet outside to be destroyed. Taking her laptop, Bobby puts it away, making sure all the laptops are off and secured before returning to his wife. Ten minutes later, T walks back inside, washing his hands in the kitchen.

Tynie, T and Sasha see Terry and TreMarion with the twins in their kanga packs, heading in their direction. "T, you and Sasha will be able to relax with the babies in the living room for a while. It's good for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. to be out of those cribs for a time." Terry plots. "Ri" Ty-Leah squeals, Bobby Jr. following. TreMarion giggles, the twins then saying "Pa" "Ma" "Da" and "Ti" in succession. Bobby shows up, getting a very happy squeaked "Ba!" from the twins.

"Sasha, since there will be remodelers in the house, in the name of the babies' safety, I'm asking that you and T keep them in their room with the door closed and the monitors set to the highest volume. Either that or have them with you." Tynie requests. "Will do." Sasha promises. T beams at how happy Sasha sounded answering that, looking Tynie dead in the eyes before telling his children "Yeah, your aunt Ti's protective alright." Ty-Leah giggles, Bobby Jr. chuckling, as Tynie blushes.

Just then Bobby's phone goes off, T answering it, claiming "He's in the shower right now, he gave me consent to answer this thing." Learning the remodelers will be there in the afternoon, T advises "You'll likely be answering to my brother in law, a retired federal judge. We've just come across some news about my other brother in law being a scam victim, and the federal judge retiree brother in law has vehemently insisted upon being the one you deal with until such a time as we learn about the result of the investigation into my other brother in law being scammed. I just received a written statement attesting to this and I'm reading straight from it." The remodeler on the other end of the line gulps then says "That works with me, sir. I've noted it and will alert my men."

Hanging up, T gives Terry and Bobby a sheepish look. "Shit, you didn't lie. We did find that out. They don't need to know any different than what you said in terms of WHEN we found out." Tynie defends. Pocketing Bobby's phone, T explains more about the location change to Tynie's pills and Bobby's consent for T's possession of the couple's phone.

"Yeah, when those remodelers get here, that phone gets planted on me. Trust me, T. It bodes best with what you just told them." Terry informs. Tynie sneaks around T and Terry, apologizing "Forgive me for this assault and battery on your fiancée, Sasha. It's in furtherance of T's and Terry's new plan." Sasha chimes "In that case, it's not assault and battery. It's family backing family." Planting she and Bobby's phone on Terry, Tynie backs away. Terry giggles "That was sneaky."

T and Sasha follow Terry and TreMarion into the living room, the twins remaining in the kanga packs attached to the family elders. Tynie looks Bobby in the eyes, and is about to speak when he floors her with a passionate kiss. "Ooh! Go Bobby!" Sasha cheers. Resting on the couch, Terry rests the phones on an end table, TreMarion answering Terry's as it rings.

"Yeah, he's doing dishes right now, left this by me so no dish soap gets into it. Whatcha need?" TreMarion asks. The heater repair guys announce that T and Sasha's new system came in and will be installed that day, with Terry's being handled the next morning as TreMarion's arrived at the same time of T and Sasha's. "Here's what you do. You call back after both those machines are installed. When you get Terry's put in, you also call this number." TreMarion orders, providing his phone number. Readily agreeing, the repair guys note the plan and hang up. Setting his phone by Terry's, TreMarion extends "You have my consent to answer my phone. I don't want it around guns I'll be cleaning. T and Sasha also have my consent to answer this phone. When you leave this room, you lock my phone away. If we miss any calls, I'll claim signal issues when returning the calls. You three are to use the same reason for missing the calls." Terry, T, and Sasha agree "Done!"

Tynie and Bobby come up for air from their kiss, heading to join the others. Sitting around the room, the adults kick back, listening to the happy sound of Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. saying their new nicknames and laughing. T reaches for the remote, turning on the entertainment center in hopes of catching a weathercast. "Testing a hunch that just came to me." T announces, hearing the weather is not conducive to gun cleaning being done outside. Shutting the system down, TreMarion offers "I can get a start on moving those vehicles if you want, Bobby." Kissing Bobby briefly, Tynie amends "Daddy means he and I got that covered honey, you relax." TreMarion then attaches the kanga pack with Bobby Jr. in it to Sasha, saying nothing.

Meeting Tynie at the key rack, TreMarion hears "Daddy, you're not licensed to drive a Harley, I am. I'd rather cover that than have you hurt. You and I can move the other cars after I move the bikes." Bobby leaps at that remark, Sasha clarifying "Bobby just rejected that idea sis. He's hell-bent on helping you two." Bobby nods and laughs, the three then head out to move all the vehicles from the garage. Terry locks up behind them, seeing Tynie and Bobby's cache of vehicles pulled before the house symmetrically to each other. Walking back inside together, those three hear Terry kid "Damn Bobby, own a car lot much?!" "Half of those are mine dude." Tynie defends.

Everyone laughs, Terry then seeing T approach and take the kanga pack with Ty-Leah in it from him. Ty-Leah whimpers "Ri" T soothing "It's ok angel, Uncle Ri's got to take care of something that isn't safe for you to be around. Uncle Ba, Pa, and Aunt Ti are covering something else honey, but that's not safe for you to be around either. We're ok." Ty-Leah looks her dad in the eyes, smiling slowly. Tynie consoles "Da's right beautiful. We're ok. There are some things that me, your Uncle Ri, your Pa, and your Uncle Ba have to cover that aren't safe for you or your brother to be near."

Bobby rushes to lock the house, asking "Terry, how fast can you hold off on doing laundry until after the vehicles are locked back in the garage?" "Immediately." Terry answers. Bobby Jr. gripes "Ba" "Ti" "Pa," getting Sasha to sate "Honey, we're alright. Your Aunt Ti, Uncle Ri, Uncle Ba, and Pa are trying to show you they can come together and protect you. It's all good. Relax." Bobby Jr. smiles, the other adults sharing a proud look. "Daddy, I know what just crossed your mind. I'm going to have T move those to the master bedroom right now. We will converge in the master bedroom to get the guns together before cleaning them. I'm covering shotguns, since you taught me how to clean those. You and Bobby cover handguns. We do not reload them until they've been dried from being cleaned and the twins aren't within a thousand feet." Tynie senses. T complies, transferring the kanga pack with Ty-Leah in it to Bobby.

Returning to the others, T declares "Honestly, I'm glad Tynie just instituted that rule about loaded guns and the twins. I don't mean to sound like I'm controlling how this house is run, but I'm not comfortable with them being around loaded guns. Not even when the guns are locked away in the same room. I'd rather they be kept on lock and key in areas the twins aren't near. I'll even buy the lockboxes so my request can be honored." "Dude, that is entirely reasonable. We cover that shit AFTER the room remodel though. Trust me." Tynie accepts.

Bobby heard it all, realizing T had made a great case, Bobby adding "No dude. You don't buy those lockboxes. I will. I can see your point." T and Bobby shake hands, since Bobby has a kanga pack strapped to him, T then taking that and Ty-Leah back. Sasha has a sullen look on her face, her complaining "T just overstepped bounds, this isn't his house." "No sis, he didn't. T showed his hand in the name of protecting the babies. He didn't broach this topic sooner entirely due to the slew of problems we've had. Bobby and I are totally cool with it. All we need now is for someone to find out when the fuck the deck door window is getting replaced. Hell, I figure if that can be done today too, that's one less thing to worry about before the wedding." Tynie corrects. TreMarion interrupts the conversation, informing T, Sasha, and Terry about the status of the heating systems. When that's released, T decides "Bobby, I know this family's past with people coming in and doing work. I will deal with the insurance company later. I don't want this house to have too many assholes in it. I'll put in that deck window myself if it can't be done by the wedding."

"Absolutely NOT! T, I love you and I know what you meant by that. However, there is NO way I'm cool with a member of my family riskin' injury just to avoid a potential asshole. Bobby didn't get a chance to refuse this, but trust me hon, he's with me on this." Tynie rejects. Bobby nods, TreMarion calling around to get all the deck doors in the family replaced. Managing to arrange that around the time of the heating system installations, with Tynie and Bobby's being covered today, TreMarion insists upon paying for it. Confirming those arrangements, the call's ended, and Terry's phone gets set down.

"Yeah, we need Tynie's laptop again." Sasha assumes. "I'll be right back." Tynie assures, rushing to retrieve her laptop.

Returning to the others, Tynie declares "I don't mind if my laptop is used to monitor your security systems. I do NOT want my email touched though, because T basically risked injury earlier to get the data off my tablet when he discovered the case it came in didn't do shit to keep the screen from cracking." Setting the laptop down, Tynie receives several consenting nods, Terry approving "That's entirely reasonable. The one doing that surveillance will be me though. TreMarion may opt to re-check, as well. I hope you guys understand why." "Like the back of our heads man." Sasha promises.

An hour of conversation passes before Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby head off to gather and clean the guns belonging to Tynie and Bobby. Delivering those guns to the garage, they separate and start unloading them slowly. Bobby notices how detailed Tynie is in doing that, smiling proudly. "Be careful" they say to one another, and then get to cleaning those firearms. Tynie's still meticulous with the shotguns, not even having one halfway done by the time TreMarion and Bobby are halfway done with a handgun each. By the time she is done with both shotguns, there are only two handguns left, so she takes one and starts cleaning. TreMarion and Bobby finish their firearms, with one remaining; Bobby covers it, affording TreMarion a break. After all that's finished, the guns get dried and reloaded. Making sure the safeties are on, they transport them back to the master bedroom, when TreMarion realizes the couple could use a safe expressly for the guns. Before anything else is said, the guns are temporarily stashed by the safe, to be moved when certain items are purchased.

"No dice Daddy. We won't let T buy us lockboxes, so you're no different in terms of a gun safe. Besides, that kind of purchase I'd rather leave to Bobby." Tynie refutes. "Fair enough honey." TreMarion cedes, then being lead out of the master bedroom. Tynie shuts that door, and then kisses Bobby. TreMarion heads to the living room, catching Sasha feeding Ty-Leah as T burps Bobby Jr. Resuming the trek to the living room, Tynie decrees "Daddy, you kick back. Bobby and I have laundry covered. Tell Terry all he's supposed to do now is keep eyes on those remodeler sons of bitches and the fuckers in charge of replacing our deck door window. Bobby and I will move our vehicles back between loads." "I heard." Terry chimes, seeing TreMarion sit in a recliner by all the phones.

Bobby's proud of how his wife has handled everything, telling Tynie as much while they gather up and do the household's laundry.

True to her plan, the vehicles get moved back between loads, the garage at last being closed. Bobby doesn't lock it, and when Tynie's curious as to why, he says "Dad and I talked. There will be some shopping we're doing later. Terry's going to be asked to stick around here with Sasha, T and the twins. Especially considering the shopping we're doing involves guns and T's concerns with the twins and firearms." "That makes sense, Terry just best not do anything outside of helping T and Sasha with the twins. The poor guy's done enough today as it is dammit." Tynie agrees. Bobby furthers "You read my mind on that one."

Heading to the laundry room one last time, they divide up the laundry, taking it back to the rooms used by the people who owned the laundry. It's then that Tynie notices Terry and TreMarion's guest room closets are locked. She doesn't know why, so she approaches Terry and TreMarion to inquire. "That was my fault honey. I had a really bad feeling about trusting those remodelers being so close to custom guitars and equipment. Terry went with me and moved those to our closets. We'd rather keep them there, at least until the remodel is done." TreMarion confesses. "Ok Daddy." Tynie consents, hugging TreMarion. Relaying what she learned to Bobby, Tynie gets stopped when Bobby says "Thanks Dad. You too, Terry."

With the laundry done and put away, that couple notices the deck door window is being put in haphazardly. "Fuck this shit! Daddy, your phone.. Now!" Tynie barks. TreMarion rushes that device to Tynie, watching her tear the deck door window company's owner a series of new assholes. As she ends her rant, the owner surmises "I will personally re-handle your family's deck doors, Tynie. Those men will come back to pink slips. I do not stand for how they're handling your property and they knew it. Your family will also NOT be billed, as their severance pay will cover the costs."

"I'm holding you to that, as is my entire family!" Tynie sneers, hanging up. Returning TreMarion's phone, Tynie gets halted by her father "Don't you dare apologize. You caught onto something before I did. You handled it the way I expected it to be." Tynie realizes the twins heard her obscene rant, T intervening "Sis, no. You did what any other adult in this family would have done. Sasha and I know you didn't mean for the babies to hear that language, but you had every right to show how mad you were. You didn't call the babies those terms, and we know you never would. You have no reason to apologize."

Tynie breathes deeply, and then gets greeted by Bobby, whom wraps his arm around her. Escorting her to the others, Bobby looks at his wife with worry in his eyes.

"I'm Ok babe." Tynie murmurs, getting Bobby to calm immediately. As they all sit around the living room, the remodelers show up, Terry leaping to escort them to the guest room about to be changed over. Keeping a resilient watch over the workers, Terry remains silent. True to his word, the owner of the company charged with replacing the deck doors for the family shows up, TreMarion covering keeping eyes on him. None of the phones go off, T and Sasha taking the twins to get changed in silence. Resuming their place in the living room T and Sasha wonder how long the twins should be in those kanga packs.

"Actually guys, since there are men here with tools, I'm not too keen on the twins being in the areas being worked on. Call me paranoid, but since I had to tear that owner thirty seven new assholes just to get the deck doors for the family replaced properly.." Tynie starts. "I agree with her honey." Sasha interrupts, T then taking her and the twins in the direction of the babies' room. Setting everything up for their nap, T and Sasha see Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. start to fight sleep. "No sweeties, you rest. We love you." Sasha refuses. The twins comply, soon falling asleep with smiles on their faces. T and Sasha go to their room and start to watch a movie with the monitors set to their highest volume.

Tynie and Bobby are in the living room, sitting side by side, when he brags "Babe, you've been amazing today." "Hey, you have too." Tynie chides. Thanking each other for the commendation, they kiss, TreMarion soon escorting the deck door replacing company owner off the property. Terry comes downstairs, and doesn't exactly surprise any adult in the room when he affirms "TreMarion, you and I did right last night. Tell me you know what I mean by that. Bobby, you will not be charged, not after I call those people's boss."

Tynie reaches for Terry's phone, tossing it and yelping "Yo Terry.. CATCH!" Terry catches his phone, making the promised call, only to wind up doing as Tynie did earlier. After tearing that company owner several new assholes himself, Terry's word to Bobby is proven. The workers get done with the remodel ahead of schedule, which concerns Terry, whom goes to check it out. He winds up calling the company owner back, claiming the job they did "rendered the entire room unusable and unfit for human inhabitation." The owner takes that claim seriously, offering "I will have it redone. Hell, I'll be over to re-do it myself. You won't be charged for anything, and those men will be fired." Terry accepts the offer, counterclaiming "You do that under my STRICT supervision."

The owner concurs, Terry soon greeting him angrily at the door. Seeing firsthand how Terry reached the claims he did against the job done in that room, the owner advises "It'll take me several hours to re-do this room. I hope it's not needed immediately." "You do that right, not rushed! I will need in writing what you said about my brother in law being billed though." Terry replies, receiving a statement straight from the owner that was already drawn up. Pocketing that, Terry surveils the re-do of the remodel, the owner surprising himself when it's not as long a job to re-do as was expected.

Whisking the owner to his truck, Terry sneers "Don't you EVER come back to this family's land!" Rushing back into the house, Terry locks up, and makes other arrangements for getting the deck doors replaced. Apparently the deck door company owner and the remodeling company owner are brothers, and they expected to lose this business after the calls they'd received. Terry hangs up after the new arrangements are confirmed, then heads to make everyone a drink with TreMarion's help.

Delivering T and Sasha's first, TreMarion says "I know you have that mini-fridge, but Terry wanted you to share in these."

Serving Sasha hers, T gratifies "I get that Dad. We both do." TreMarion ducks back to check on the twins, finding them soundly sleeping in their new cribs. Terry, Bobby, and Tynie get their drinks, TreMarion at last having his. Sipping those as the phones go silent, everyone leaves their device where it is. "After all the shit we've had with home improvement alleged professionals, I want T and Sasha's new heating system tested a few times before we entrust it to keep them and the babies warm." Tynie releases. "She has a point!" TreMarion gulps.

"Counter-offer." Terry chimes, reaching for his phone. Calling out a different company to check all the heating systems that are being installed, including Tynie and Bobby's, Terry adds "Bill my ass for this." "I can have one of my men meet you to personally provide you the invoice for these work orders sir." The person on the other end promises. Agreeing to that happily, Terry hangs up.

Telling those in the living room what just happened, Terry arises to educate T and Sasha. Returning ten minutes later, Terry brags "Tynie, I don't know how ya do it kid.. but damn that was good!" "Gut instinct kicked in." Tynie swears. Heading around to gather the drink glasses, Terry sets his phone down, Bobby answering it. Learning the heating systems they were due to get are also on a recall, Bobby asks "Can you guys send out men to do a mass-replacement and send my brother in law proof of what you said in writing? Can you make sure my other brother in law and sister in law's house is done first, as they have twin infants?"

"I'm making that happen now, sir. I must say, you are being very reasonable about this. I expected to get cussed out. I will call this line when every system has been installed and tested. We always test systems we install before considering the job done. Company policy, and it's my company." The man on the other end admits. "You have no reason to be cussed out, you're just a messenger." Bobby resounds. With that the call's ended, and Bobby has an announcement to the family. Terry halts, deciding to brief T and Sasha, as they will be first to receive new heating systems. T's stunned at the news, Sasha chiming "Terry, you keep that number. We may have found our new heating and cooling people." "Done." Terry vows, leaving the room. The twins wake moments later, T and Sasha caring for them.

Cleaning from the drinks, Terry sees Tynie taking a call on his phone. "Hey, what can I do for ya?" Tynie asks. "I'm calling to inform you that all the systems for heating for your family will be installed and tested inside the next two hours. I have the manpower to make this happen, and I believe it's your brother in law that told me to.. and I'm quoting "Bill my ass." The man on the other end says. "Yep, that's Terry alright." Tynie laughs.

The man swears he won't have his men call again until every system is put in and tested, claiming "I don't feel right burning up all your brother in law's minutes." "Honey, you don't worry about that. I was just about to take my brother in law to get his package upgraded to unlimited everything. The entire family's doing that actually, just not in the same day. If Terry goes over his minutes, I'm covering those charges. He didn't know that until five seconds ago." Tynie rejects. Terry chortles "Little shit!" The man laughs, accepting Tynie's terms before that call is ended. Setting Terry's phone down, Tynie squeals "What?! All I did was back family!"

"Tynie's right though man, we really should upgrade our packages for unlimited everything. Especially T and Sasha." TreMarion uncovers. "Yeah, she is. She was also right when she said we're not all doing that in one day." Terry approves. With that, Tynie checks Terry's minutes, getting him to authorize her to speak to customer care for his phone. "I have a potentially bizarre question. Under the advisement of my attorney, I'm not to do business over the phone or online that involves the consented use of my spouse's bank card. Can you possibly make it so my brother in law's package is upped to unlimited everything effective at the start of business today, billing him for it in the next bill cycle?" Tynie poses.

"I can do that right now. You're not the only person to have asked for that, either." The agent assures, then identifying himself as a manager. "Oh nice. While you have the system up, can you note that periodically through the day today and tomorrow my other relatives will be doing the same thing while following the same advisement from the same attorney?" Tynie wonders. "Noting that now." The manager swears, typing away. Ten minutes passes before the manager reads from the system "unlimited everything, effective today, to be billed on next bill cycle. This will mean a spike in the bill for the first cycle. It is also noted that the rest of your family will do the same as you did for your brother in law, citing attorney's orders against you all paying for it online or over the phone." "Hey, that's totally cool. Thank you." Tynie approves. Closing the call with "Your welcome" the manager hangs up. Handing Terry back his phone, Tynie ponders "Yeah, so how'd I do?" Terry gasps "That was awesome!" TreMarion and Bobby do the same thing, actually dealing with the same manager, Bobby claiming "I have to get one more line consented from my other brother in law. I'll call you back from that line when I do." "That works." The manager approves, setting the accounts up exactly as he did Terry's.

T enters the room with his phone in hand, wondering what just happened. Terry pulls him aside, explaining everything before inquiring "Do I have your consent?"

T hands over he and Sasha's phone, concurring "Absolutely." Bobby sees Terry holding T and Sasha's phone, telling that manager "Yeah, my other brother in law beat me to it." The manager laughs "Hey man, whatever works for you guys." Twenty five minutes later, every adult in Tynie and Bobby's family has a cellphone package with unlimited everything. Terry delivers T's phone to him as an epiphany strikes. "I love you guys. I'll be back later." Terry stammers. T and Sasha nod, Sasha learning what just transpired in the living room.

Terry heads for Tynie and Bobby, decreeing "We don't really need that landline after all. Tynie, when you claimed what you did about attorney's advisement, you actually afforded us not needing that line. I'm retired, but I'm advising we use that claim in the future. If any business balks at it, we take our business elsewhere." Tynie pulls she and Bobby's phone from her pocket, advising "Terry, I'll get you cleared to talk to the people behind that landline. When I do, you go for having it cut off. I'll pay that bill later. When we get it on paper."

True to her word, Terry's getting the landline cut off moments later, learning the bill wasn't a large one. Using the attorney's advisement line, Terry requests a final bill be faxed to Bobby with a location in the area for the bill to be paid in the coming days. Receiving word they're faxing that bill, Terry hangs up. "We deal with that later, Terry. You're relaxing right now. Hell, we all are." Tynie insists. "Very well, in terms of the phone bills, we call customer care and get them to confirm what we owe for now. When we get the P.O. boxes, we have all our mail and bills sent there instead of to our houses." TreMarion plans.

Leaning against Bobby, Tynie confirms "That works with us Daddy, but there's a catch. We ONLY deal with confirming that through managers. I say that because I don't put potential scams past lower ranked customer care agents." "I don't either." Bobby and Terry attach together, in shock at Tynie's revelation. TreMarion texts the new plan to T and Sasha, receiving "She's right Daddy. I don't put shit like that past lower ranked customer service reps, either. Nor does T. Love you." "Ummm, change that answer Terry and Bobby. It now covers the entire family. I just got word." TreMarion decodes.

Before anyone can react to that, Terry's phone goes off, he and Tynie both reaching to answer it. She backs away, Terry getting word that the system for T and Sasha's house has been installed and is being tested repeatedly. While on hold, Terry gets word "Sir, the system passed all our tests. If you or your family has any issues, we ask you call us. The system comes with a lifetime warrantee for repairs. I only provide lifetime warrantee backed systems." "Ah, a true family man I'm assuming." Terry presumes, getting that confirmed. "In that case, the homeowners will be appraised. Thank you." Terry concludes, hanging up.

Ducking away to educate T and Sasha, Terry's surprised when Sasha insists "We don't leave until Bobby and Tynie have their system replaced and tested too. It's only fair since they've hosted us for so long." "I'll keep them warm until then, Terry. In fact, I'm going to check on the babies right now." T vouches. Terry accepts that, turning to relay the news to Tynie and Bobby. T and Sasha wind up feeding and changing the twins before they get swaddled up in blankets and held. Whisking Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. into their room, T and Sasha close the door to keep the heat in.

Terry plays messenger for T and Sasha, Tynie leaping to talk to the family's other couple. Knocking on the door, Tynie gets allowed in. "I love you guys, as does Bobby. I leapt to talk to you before Bobby had a chance to ask me to. I know you're trying to be fair and we love ya for it. I just don't want those two little angels around cold for too long. I'm not upset, just really worried since I don't know how long it will be before the heating system for this place gets replaced and tested." Tynie testifies.

Prior to T and Sasha reacting, Tynie hears their phone go off with a text that says "The guys for the heating system are here, they say it'll be installed and tested inside an hour." Setting T and Sasha's phone down, Tynie confesses "There was to be some shopping Bobby and I have to do, but it involves items unsafe for the babies to be within a thousand feet of. As per T's concern about the twins and those items, Bobby and I have decided not to make those purchases until you four are relaxing at home." "Baby, she means a gun safe and lockboxes. Terry mentioned sticking around here while they got those, but apparently Tynie changed the plan." T remembers.

"Thank you guys for understanding T's concerns so well. I was really worried he'd overstepped his bounds." Sasha gratifies. "Actually sis, he really didn't. If anything, T showed his hand in terms of demonstrating his definition of gun respect and safety when it comes to little ones. That should be a high honor to you, because it sure as hell is to me and Bobby." Tynie refutes. Unknown to Tynie, Bobby made it into the room, announcing his presence with a verification of what she just let out "Sasha, she's right. Truthfully I was going to ask to talk to T about that today, but he broached the topic before I could." "Ti" "Ba" Ty-Leah and Bobby whimper, making Tynie and Bobby come closer.

"They think we're leaving them!" Tynie gulps. Ty-Leah nods, as does Bobby Jr., Tynie resolving "Sweeties, we love you very much. You don't need to worry about that. We will see you as much as we can, that's a vow. I know your Uncle Ba can set that right up with your Ma and Da." Bobby looks at T and Sasha, whom claim together "Your Uncle Ba just did. You'll have special time with them really soon. That's another vow."

The twins smile, Tynie glancing into the eyes of T and Sasha with tears in her eyes. "Sis, no. Don't think that way. They love you, just as much as we do. Sasha and Bobby can have that all taken care of. I'll gladly follow their plans, and even make plans for the twins to have special time with you two myself." T rebuts. Terry and TreMarion appear in the doorway, Bobby waving them in. As the family elders start to speak, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. whimper "Ri" "Pa." Heading to the babies, Terry and TreMarion make the same vows Tynie, Sasha and T made. Again Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile, as one-by-one Tynie, Bobby, Terry and TreMarion kiss them. They chain saying "I love you" to the babies, getting giggly replies of "Pa" "Ba" "Ti" and "Ri" from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr.

T and Sasha then regale the twins in a plan for them to have "as much special time with the family" as is acceptably possible, which gets confused looks from Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. "I got this." Tynie insists, jumping in to amend Sasha's tale "Sweeties, what Ma means is we will have time together as a family, and you will have special time with me and your uncle Ba, your Pa, and your Uncle Ri, too. You'll love every minute of it, even when the special time is just you two and Me and Ba, or you two and Pa and Ri."

The twins excitedly squeal "Ti!" at that, T and Sasha adding "Nicely done sis." Bobby, Terry and TreMarion all applaud "Yeah, she really did well with that." They all walk out of the room, Terry requiring "Sasha, T, you four relax in here for a while. There is not, nor shall there ever be a certain amount of time you can stay here. Bobby asked me to be the one to tell you, since he's going to check on the status of that heating system." Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek briefly, honoring Terry's words silently, Tynie then leading Terry and TreMarion to the living room. "Guys, you kick back, I just got an idea. Oh, and all purchases planned to be made today will need to be covered by you men. I'm going to arrange for T to back me and Sasha with the twins while you do that." Tynie premeditates. Terry and TreMarion share a look, then consent "You got it Tynie."

Ducking back into the room where T and Sasha are, Tynie wonders "Sis, would you like to talk some more, just you and I? I don't think T would have a problem helping me get those two laid down for a bit, as they're already starting to doze off. I just talked to Daddy and Terry, and they've agreed to take Bobby to do that shopping I referred to earlier. They're doing that after they receive word that Bobby's heating system is installed and has passed all tests." "Honey?" Sasha asks. "It's no trouble." T assures, he and Tynie then being followed by Sasha into the babies' room. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. soon laid down again, T diverts to make the next meal, as Sasha and Tynie head for the room across the hall from the twins.

T explains the plan Tynie gave, amending "Dad, I'd much rather the shopping be postponed until all the heating systems are installed and tested. Worst case scenario, Bobby and Tynie do it tomorrow." Helping T with the meal, TreMarion clarifies "More like, it's just been moved to tomorrow. Trust me son, you made a good point." Bobby walks in on that conversation, deeming "That works rather well actually." Heading towards the couch, Bobby pulls Tynie's pills from the locked drawer and pockets them, stating "I'd rather these be kept on me for a while. Tynie tends to keep them on my end table in our room when the day's done, and I'd rather not unintentionally leave them locked away." Terry nods, TreMarion and T working on the meal.

Sasha and Tynie are conversing, Sasha admitting things that stun Tynie greatly, one of them being about how Sasha deals with sex. "Sis, no. Don't emasculate your man like that. T's too sweet to tell you that bugs him, but it does. Trust me, over time doing that is not good. There may come a time when T gives up on getting intimate with you at all. Sis, here's what you do. When you can, approach T, and apologize. Say something like "Baby, I'm so sorry I treated you that way. I don't want our marital happiness to be too tangled to our sex life, and I was really scared. I mistreated you instead of telling you and that was wrong. I will do my very best to never do that to you again. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Sasha listens, realizing Tynie made one hell of a point. "I can do that?!" Sasha shrieks.

"YEAH! Sis, trust me, you being THAT open with the mistakes you made will make T proud of you. He told you could come to him; use that as an opportunity to do so. If you want, I'll stay in the room when you do that." Tynie confirms.

Reaching for their phone, Sasha texts TreMarion "Daddy, can you send T in here?" Reading that, TreMarion restates "T, Sasha needs you in the guest room you guys use." Not knowing what could be wrong, T runs to Sasha's side. Arriving moments later, T sees Tynie leap away from Sasha and stand by the door. Closing it behind them, Tynie gives Sasha a cue of sorts.

"Baby, I talked to Tynie. I realized I've been really mean to you. I don't mean to be, either. I'm so scared about so much, honey. I mistreated you when I should have been brave enough to just tell you. Baby, I love you. I never once meant to hurt you, or as Tynie put it, emasculate you. I love when we get intimate, believe me. I just didn't want the core of our entire marital happiness to be solely based on the sex. Babe, if you can forgive me… please do. I swear, I will do my very best to never put you through that shit again." Sasha pleads.

"Ohh honey, of course I forgive you. I didn't say anything about it, because I didn't want to hurt you. I'm glad you did talk to Tynie about it, although I bet that was one of the most embarrassing conversations she's ever had. I say that because I'm proud of you for letting it out, and getting good advice. Baby, you don't have to worry anymore. You don't have to be scared, either. I know you were concerned about our marital happiness being cored in sex, but baby it really isn't. I'm happy just being yours. I swear it. Sweetheart, look at me. Know I mean this, please. It's forgiven and forgotten. Just one promise, that's all I want. Promise me, that when you need to, you will come to talk to me. If you're not sure about how to bring a topic up, just say so. I say that so you don't have to worry, and so that Tynie doesn't have to run the risk of having any more embarrassing conversations. Yes, I know she and Bobby… hell, the whole family will advise us when we ask for it. Baby, I'm requesting this promise so they don't feel we're inundating them too much with advice requests." T conjures. Sasha looks up, seeing the truth to T's words in his eyes, muttering "You got it baby."

"Sasha, embarrassing conversations be damned, if you need it.. You can still come to the family for advice. I can see why T worried about us being inundated with those kinds of requests, though. I figure this, when you really need it, come our way. Otherwise, hash it out between you two." Tynie renders. "Thank you sis." Sasha squeaks, T holding her close. "Yeah, I'll just go help Daddy with the meal. You two talk all you want." Tynie mentions, leaving the room. Shutting the door behind herself again, Tynie darts in the direction of Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion.

Grabbing the family elders by the elbow, she gathers them around the stove and starts talking. Bobby'd overtaken making the meal, hearing all his wife had to say. "Daddy, Terry, Darling.. I kind of got you tethered into a new deal with T and Sasha. When they feel it's really needed they'll call us for advice. Other than that, they're going to do their best to discuss things together. I really had no idea that Sasha had so many fears. I swear that on my last breath!" Tynie closes in a panic.

Terry nudges Bobby away from the stove, making it possible for Bobby to hold Tynie tightly. Breaking down in Bobby's arms, Tynie hides her face from Terry and TreMarion. "Baby, it's ok. It's taken care of now. We have it all covered. The twins know we love them, as do T and Sasha. They're talking now, I just know it. Shhh.. Shh.." Bobby soothes.

TreMarion leaves the room in silence, heading to double-check what Bobby just claimed. Knocking on that guest room door, TreMarion gets told "It's unlocked." Entering the room, TreMarion hears T and Sasha having a conversation. "I just didn't know if you'd still love me. I didn't want you meeting a strong woman, only to marry a weepy mess." Sasha cries.

"Baby, I'd rather you come to me crying when you need to, than learn later that you bottled anything up. Honey, that's really bad for your heart. I love you, which will never change. You don't have to put up any fronts, or hide your emotions from me. EVER. Ok?" T injects. "Ok." Sasha squeaks.

"He's absolutely right sweetie. I was sent in here to check on you two and then to go check on the twins. Bobby and Tynie do not want you leaving until you've been totally calmed from every conversation you and T have. I was also asked to tell you that." TreMarion reclaims, then hearing soft snores echo across the baby monitors.

"Well, technology made that second check really easy. Thank you Daddy." Sasha honors. "No problem sweetie. Oh, one more thing: Tynie really did speak for the family when she said if you two really need our advice, we are here and we will take your calls. After you two talk some more, let this whole thing go. We have it all planned for the twins to have time with the family, too. Tynie was asked by me and Terry to claim as much on our names." TreMarion educates as he leaves the room.

Scurrying towards Bobby, Tynie and Terry, TreMarion bites his tongue. Arriving at the kitchen, TreMarion relays the claim he made about T and Sasha leaving before reiterating everything else he told them. "Handled really well, Daddy." Tynie beams, having calmed down from her panic. Twenty minutes later, T and Sasha show up, with the twins back in their kanga packs, Sasha having a question. "Daddy, Terry, Tynie, Bobby.. How fast can you guys help with the twins while relaxing as me and T finish making the meal?"

Terry and Bobby take the twins and their kanga packs, Tynie leaving Bobby's hold to allow him to do that. TreMarion and Tynie then lead Bobby and Terry with the twins towards the living room, Tynie turning her head before saying "Yeah, right now really works." T and Sasha laugh "I noticed!"

With the twins in their kanga packs, Terry and Bobby overtake a couch, Tynie sitting in a recliner as TreMarion takes the other recliner. Terry's phone goes off twice before the meal's done and delivered, Tynie covering those calls. "Sir, if I gave you a fax number, can you send the bills to my brother in law that way?" Tynie queries. Getting that much consented, she provides Bobby's fax number. Hanging up Terry's phone, Tynie retrieves her and Bobby's, TreMarion's, and plans "I'll get T and Sasha's later." One-by-one, Tynie has them set up for text alerts for when the bill comes due. T diverts to get his phone, bringing it straight to Tynie. Setting that up for T and Sasha too, Tynie lines all the phones to an end table.

"Now we don't have to mess with calling customer care. We pay what the text tells us too, since those are automated straight from the billing system." Tynie announces. Returning to his fiancée's side, T helps deliver the meal and drinks for the family. "Once everyone's sitting down, I have more news." Tynie eludes, causing T and Sasha to find a seat and take it. "According to the two calls I fielded on Terry's phone, which I did under the guise that Terry was in the middle of assisting T in making dinner and didn't want cooking grease to get into his phone, everyone's heating systems are installed and have passed repeated testing. As for the deck doors, I've yet to receive word as to their installation times." Tynie informs.

"On that note baby, in the name of protecting the twins, I'd rather be the one those guys deal with and answer to. You and the babies will have movie time in our room when they do that. I'll find out from one of the others when those installers are due at our house. No offense Bobby, but I'd rather Sasha, the twins, and I be at our house when that's done." T attaches. "None taken. That's actually commendable." Bobby refers. As the ladies eat, T answers a call on Terry's phone, learning the deck door for his house is due to have the glass replaced tomorrow, then Terry's, then TreMarion's.

"Hey, can you switch those last two? The last one on your list is an elder military veteran, and my other brother in law has asked me to ask for that." T describes. "Consider it done sir. Noting the work orders now." T hears, then hanging up. TreMarion and Bobby eat next, Terry pocketing his phone as T waits for everyone to finish. Eating with T, Terry sees Bobby and TreMarion take the twins in their kanga packs and hold them. As they all conclude the meal, T reiterates what he was told on the call he'd taken a while back.

"Tomorrow, really? T, I love ya, but I'd double-check that job before having Sasha and the twins anywhere near that damn door." Tynie relents, surprised. "I'm with her on that one!" Sasha affirms. "You got it sweetheart. Tynie, thanks for saying something." T asserts. "No sweat dude. Oh, and no leaving this place late at night. It's not safe for the babies. I'd rather you four leave ass early in the morning. Just leave us a note if you do and nobody else is awake, that's all I ask in return." Tynie deciphers. "I'm with her on that one!" Bobby, Terry, and TreMarion acclaim together. "Deal." Sasha concretes, T repeating it. TreMarion and Tynie cover cleanup from the latest meal and drinks, as they all were finished together.

Moments after that's done and they've all regrouped, Sasha poses "Terry, would it be possible for you or whomever is supposed to be paying for the deck doors and heating systems to do all that when Tynie and Bobby get those items for the firearms they own?"

"Sasha that fuckin ruled!" Tynie celebrates. "You have your answer." Terry chuckles. "That was a yes." T, Bobby, and TreMarion laugh. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stir awake amidst that laughter, Tynie turning towards them and soothes "We're OK honies. I just made the family laugh a little. You'll find out soon enough, I'm a natural at that just as much as I am at being protective." The twins giggle, smiling in Tynie's direction, T clarifying "They already know both Tynie." Sitting next to Bobby, Tynie cuddles up so Bobby jr. can rest his tiny hand on her chest.

Feeling him bat her bosom, and seeing a worried look on his little face, Tynie sates "I'm ok little man. I had a doctor's appointment a couple days ago. I'll be fine. Your Uncle Ri and Uncle Ba saw to that. Pa was helping Ma and Da that day. I'm good." Bobby Jr. still frumps, Tynie kissing his balled fist, pleading "Please relax honey…" Releasing his little fist, Bobby Jr. smiles, making Tynie relax immediately. TreMarion sits beside Tynie with Ty-Leah in his arms, telling her the same thing Tynie told her brother. Seeing the calmed smiles on the faces of the twins causes every adult around them to at last kick back after the twisted turns the day's had so far.

Tynie looks up, asking Sasha "Now sista, is there anything on your mind that you've not told us? Anything?" "Actually yeah. I'm curious if you guys would mind babysitting the twins here while me and T spend Saturday night at the house. I know Terry said he'd host you guys, but after all the problems we've had with alleged home improvement professionals I can't shake the sense that Terry will need to be near a fax machine that night." Sasha reveals.

"Sasha, anything that involves a fax machine WAITS until Monday! The wedding is a family event, as is us babysitting that night. Now I appreciate your concern given what's come down the pike with those alleged professionals, but I assure you, this time you're worrying too much." Terry rebuffs. "Babe, he's right. Besides, Tynie and Bobby HAVE hosted us all repeatedly. It's Terry's turn, and Dad will have his turn too. It's all in the name of keeping things equal." T extends. "I love the way dude thinks!" Tynie boasts, pointing to T. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. laugh first, Bobby, Terry and TreMarion following. T and Sasha kiss quickly, and then decide it's time to get the twins fed, changed and ready for bed.

Before that couple makes it two steps out of the living room with the twins in their arms, TreMarion states "A word of advice for you two: Given the fact you're due to have someone at your house to do the deck door repair in the morning, leave here.. as Tynie called it.. ass early. We'll totally understand. Matter of fact, when you guys get the twins down, we'll say our love you's and goodbyes for now. All else we ask is you either text one of us or leave a note when you go home."

"Daddy, I don't want a text message to wake anyone up. I'll just take a paper from by Bobby's fax machine, once I find out where THAT is, and write a note. You'll find it by the coffee maker or something." Sasha concerns. "Sis, my honey's fax machine is right by the door leading to the garage, left hand side." Tynie directs, T saying "Honey, I'll take care of getting that paper. After we care for the twins." Agreeing with a nod, Sasha gets lead to the babies' room.

Tynie flops back on the couch, regaling "I'm going to miss having them around here, but T's right. They really need to be home for those deck door assholes. Matter of fact, so do you and Terry, Daddy. I have a sense that's worse than Sasha's about that shit, yet I didn't want to scare her. You know our family's history with assholes and being criminal targets. I'm not kicking anyone out of my house; I'm just trying to explain my concern on that shit."

"It's a very valid concern to have Tynie. Here's what TreMarion and I will do. I can get our deck doors taken care of the day after tomorrow. That way, TreMarion and I can help you guys get those gun lockboxes and that gun safe in here without hurting yourselves. Especially you, since you're still on those medical restrictions. Watch this.." Terry considers, making a call. Ironically, the deck door people were just about to call Terry and request that he and TreMarion's doors be scheduled for the day Terry cited. "That works." Terry chuckles. Re-arranging that after confirming that T and Sasha's deck door will be handled in the mid-morning, the call's ended.

"No more mentioning those doctor's restrictions. By anyone! I'm over hearing about them as is Tynie!" Bobby demands. "Alerting T and Sasha now, you got it Bobby." TreMarion promises, texting Sasha and T. Tynie huddles up to Bobby, draping herself in his arms before leaning her lips to his ear to whisper "Baby, that was fierce. Thank you so much." Shortly kissing her cheek, Bobby replies in kind "Anytime beautiful. Anytime." The twins have been fed, burped, changed and laid down for the night by the time T gets that text from TreMarion. "Tell Bobby he has a deal. Sasha and I deliberately didn't bring those up because we felt it wasn't fair to Tynie. Love you." T replies, temporarily pocketing the phone.

Retrieving the paper for tomorrow's note, he gets a pen from the end table drawer as Sasha ceases "Baby, I'll take care of that. You charge our phone and relax for a bit. I'll have you pack half our stuff after the babies have slept for a while." "Yes darling." T accepts, doing as she listed off. Sasha sees the texts between T and TreMarion, writing to the family:

Guys,

T and I love you very much, as do Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. We've had a great time here, and are excited for Saturday. I'll text Tynie to let her and Bobby know when we're planning to come by that day too. Thank you all so much for everything. Oh, and one more thing, T agrees with me on this: we are saving leaving like this for when it's been mentioned that our home stands too high a risk of being robbed or our property stands too high a chance of being destroyed otherwise.

Love you all, forever and we'll see you Saturday

Sasha, T, Ty-Leah, and Bobby Jr.

T reads that over his fiancée's shoulder, bragging "That was perfect. Now, I'll anchor it with the charger ports for the monitors and our phone. We can put it up when we head out. Trust me honey. They'll understand when they read this. You really did well with it." Doing as he promised, T hears soft snores coming across the monitors. Relaxing next to T, Sasha smiles, her finally being at true peace after holding so much inside.

Feeling her that mellowed out in his arms, T whispers "That's right beautiful. You relax. I will too." That couple then sees Tynie, Bobby, TreMarion, and Terry heading to the twins' room. One-by-one, the remaining four adults in the family share love and say "You two have family time with Da and Ma for the next couple days. You'll have special time with us Saturday." Tynie adds softly "Yeah, your Uncle Ba's a sneak like that. He's had this set up for at least a month." Bobby looks over his shoulder, knowing everything that was said in the twins' room made it back to T and Sasha.

"Dude…" T gasps. "Yeah. I have." Bobby confirms. "Ohh Bobby, thank you so much." Sasha gratifies. "For family, anything." Bobby replies meekly. The twins actually giggle in their sleep after hearing Tynie's added remark, which makes her whisper "Yeah, your Uncle Ba's love runs that deep. So does mine, your Pa's, your Uncle Ri's, and especially your Ma and Da's. Believe me on that one, angels."

Sasha hears that, happily sobbing "They do. I can tell by their giggles." One-by-one, the remaining four adults quietly leave the twins' room, Tynie leaning up to Bobby's ear to apologize. "No need baby, you made their night. T and Sasha's too." Bobby rescinds. Terry and TreMarion simultaneously vouch "You did. Nicely executed." Rolling back to being fully on her feet, Tynie drapes an arm around Bobby's waist and walks the rest of the way to the living room as closely as she can. T then sets up for he and Sasha to watch a movie, resolving to get their packing done while it plays.

"All this stuff won't fit into our hygiene bags; we also have all that laundry." Sasha complains. "Honey, this is temporary. I have an idea. I'm going to go see if Tynie and Bobby can spare a couple trash bags for our clothes and hygiene items. We can use a couple diaper bags for the rest." T plans, rushing out of the room.

Encountering Tynie and Bobby, T asks for the trash bags, getting from Tynie "Horseshit on a stick dude. No member of my family relegates their property to damn trash bags. I'll give you the duffel bags. Bobby and I intended to replace them when we do our other shopping."

"She didn't just lie to you man." Bobby verifies. Tynie breaks their hold, kisses Bobby's cheek, then runs to retrieve the dufflebags. Not being gone too long, she delivers them to T, saying "You two keep these. Like I told T a few minutes ago, Bobby and I intend to replace them when we do our next round of shopping." Thanking her, T and Sasha resume packing, discovering everything they have can easily fit into the two dufflebags as Tynie leaves the area again.

"Honey, here's what we'll do. I'll bring the car up to the house, and then take out the dufflebags. After I do that, I'll get you and the babies settled into the car. I'd rather do that than try to carry it all out at once. While I'm loading the dufflebags into the car, I'll have you watch the twins. Before we leave, I'll duck back and put the note where they all can see it. Trust me, gorgeous, when they read what you wrote.. They'll be proud. I know I already am." T attributes.

Sasha readily agrees, and once everything except their phone and the monitors is packed away, the two get comfortable and watch a couple movies. "I'll pack the rest before we get the twins ready to go home. I promise." T procures, getting Sasha to sigh in relief.

Tynie's back near the rest of the family in minutes, Bobby telling Terry and TreMarion the "way she refused T's request for trash bags." "Man, I can totally see the logic in Tynie's refusal. I didn't know you could get horseshit on a stick though!" TreMarion responds. "Hey, TreMarion. You should know more than the rest of us that Tynie has a weird way with words sometimes." Terry intervenes. "It's true." Tynie laughs, getting Bobby to follow her.

Not trying to be too loud, those four end their laughter a few minutes later. Terry then asks "Since TreMarion and I allegedly have our heating systems replaced and tested…" "Dude, here's what I think we should do. T and Sasha have to leave ass early tomorrow, I know that. I figure give them time to get things together and take care of that. Then, when we wake up, you and Daddy can have coffee or something first. Oh shit! Baby, text T and Sasha telling them to raid the hell out of our fridge before they leave. I want them and the twins to eat before dealing with those deck door fucks." Tynie explores. "Got it covered honey, relax." Bobby replies, sending what Tynie said to T and Sasha. "That will work. Thank you guys. Love you." Sasha sends back, then setting an alarm on their phone for seven a.m.

"Anyway, judging by the panic in Tynie's voice a moment ago, I think she wants us to at least have breakfast before leaving. Terry, you and I don't have nearly as much to take home as T and Sasha, so us leaving will be slightly easier. I imagine T has them covered on that as of right now. I say you and I pack our SUV's before helping Tynie and Bobby get those gun safes and lockboxes. That way, once we get those inside this house, we can go home and examine our properties from there." TreMarion institutes. "Until that point, I'm leaving my laptop where it can be accessed so the properties without people in them right now can be survielled through the app for our security system." Tynie adheres.

Terry and TreMarion then take turns using Tynie's laptop for that purpose, even checking T and Sasha's house twice. "Looks to be in order." Terry and TreMarion repeatedly cite, and then they shut Tynie's laptop down.

Relaxing in Bobby's arms, Tynie celebrates "Damn it feels good to have everything covered." "I'll make drinks to that!" Terry concurs, heading into the kitchen. Sasha's half asleep by now, T approaching Terry. "Man, Sasha really doesn't want to leave here with just a note. It broke her heart, just writing the note. She told me she wants to give a "proper see ya later" to the family. I need to know, is it too late at night to see if those guys are coming tomorrow afternoon?" T wonders. "No, it's not. Let me handle that. I'll text you. When I do, you destroy that note." Terry orders.

Waiting for Terry to make that call silently, T's surprised when he can hear the deck door people mention "We were hoping you'd ask that. We needed to reschedule anyway. Our system totally screwed up and double booked." "Tomorrow afternoon works well." Terry swears. Getting that change confirmed, Terry hangs up, sending T back to Sasha and the babies.

T walks to his half-slumbering fiancée, happy to have the news. He takes that note, tearing it to confetti-sized shreds before throwing it into the trash, the tears stunning Sasha. "Baby, Terry took care of it. Turns out the system that handles scheduling for those guys malfunctioned and they can't make it to our place until tomorrow afternoon. Terry just got the call." T explains. "That works well." Sasha mumbles, getting softly kissed by T. "It sure does." T accepts under his breath, covering them both up.

While making the drinks, Terry informs Tynie, TreMarion, and Bobby as to the latest with the deck door people. Adding what T told him regarding Sasha and "leaving with only a note" Terry halts.

"Baby, Sasha makes one hell of a case with her not liking it. Besides, material shit can always be replaced. Not only that, but leaving with a note could teach the twins that's how you exit someone's house, and you know that respect ain't thrivin' in society as it is." Tynie rationalizes.

"You got it baby. No need to worry." Bobby assures. Bringing out the drinks, Terry serves TreMarion, then Tynie and Bobby, then himself. Raising her glass, Tynie toasts "Holy hell, we as a family, FINALLY have everything covered or set to be covered." "It's about time, too!" Bobby, Terry, and TreMarion salute, raising their glasses.

As those four have their drinks, T and Sasha shut down the entertainment center in the room they use, cuddling up to fall asleep. The twins slumber through most of the night again, only waking when they need changed. This time, T and Sasha care for that together, whispering "Yeah, your Uncle Ri got lessons from your Uncle Ba on how to be a snot. You'll learn to love it." The twins smile and fall back asleep, T and Sasha heading back to bed themselves.

Tynie, Terry, and TreMarion all pocket their phones, then Terry and Tynie clear from the drinks. "I'm wondering. Are you really as relaxed as you look right now?" Terry worries. "Honey, I'm golden. Relax." Tynie promises, hugging Terry. TreMarion and Bobby meet up with the other two, Tynie going to her husband's side. "I've stashed your laptop so it's not in direct sight from any of the windows, Tynie. It's safe where I put it for the night. I'll set it back to where you had it come morning." TreMarion induces. Hugging TreMarion, Tynie mutters "Thanks Daddy."

That move incites the four of them to share in hugs and goodnights, before Terry checks to make sure the house is secured. TreMarion heads to one guest room, Terry retaking the one he uses, as Tynie and Bobby make their way to the master bedroom. With the house secured, a peace swells throughout the house. Terry and TreMarion do one more thing before ending their day: checking on the remodeled guest room. "Yeah, we move those guitars tomorrow. We've been through enough for one damn day." TreMarion cites, Terry nodding. Soon as they have their phones charging, those two men head for bed, falling asleep in moments. T, Sasha and the twins are asleep as well; the night ending happily for the family's other couple.

Tynie and Bobby arrive in the master bedroom, him unloading his pockets to an end table. Tynie slides around her husband to charge the phone, which gives Bobby enough time to get her a soda to take her evening pill with. Done with that matter soon after, they share the soda, Tynie then throwing the can away. Settled onto their bed, Bobby recounts the "proudest moments" of his day, and many of them encircle Tynie. "Honey, I'm glad I could make you proud. Thing is, you made me proud too." Tynie defers, going into some of her "proudest moments of the day."

Giving his wife a bit of a stunned look, Bobby goes quiet. "Yeah baby, you heard right. It doesn't take constant grand gestures to make me proud. Although I'll freely admit I do love when you pull those off. Honey, we told T and Sasha not to worry about perfection, and I took that to mean also not having us overly concern with proud moments between you and I being connected to constant huge gestures. I say let them see us mix that up, let them learn from it. Hell, they may wind up teaching us more, just like Sasha did with that note thing." Tynie justifies. Going in for another kiss, Tynie adds "You KNOW I love it when you fiercely defend me."

Enjoying the kiss, Bobby lets his mind meditate on what Tynie just got through saying. When they break off the kiss, Bobby arises, locking the master bedroom door. "Somethin' on your mind sexy?" Tynie challenges. In a bit of a deep and dominating tone, Bobby dares "Get naked and find out." Disrobing in time with her, the clothes they wore get hastily chucked aside. Tynie lays out on Bobby's side of the mattress, interlacing her fingers behind her head. Prowling her, Bobby catches that, kissing all over Tynie from earlobes to clit. Springing her hands before her, Tynie runs them through his hair. Moaning as he made trail after trail down her front, Tynie tells of her true need for his sex.

Lifting his lips from just under her navel, Bobby evades huskily "You think you're moaning now.." Splitting her legs with a palm, Bobby slides inside Tynie. Just the feel of him entering her causes Tynie to scream "Bobby!" As her knees lock around his waist, Bobby doesn't miss a beat with his thrusts. "I've really needed this.." Tynie moans. "Me too sexy.." Bobby howls, still pounding her. "Harder Baby.. harder!" Tynie chants four times. "Damn Baby!" Bobby grunts, complying with her desires. "Yes! Yes! Oh!" Tynie wails, reaching up to wipe the sweat out of Bobby's eyes.

Pawing down his back from there, she prays no claw trails make Bobby bleed. Trying to gyrate in time with his thrusts, Tynie fails, Bobby staying intense with how she's intimately taken. Grabbing her ass, Bobby prevents his wife from moving much, as Tynie's core muscles start to clamp around him. Tynie's moaning, wailing, and grunting as Bobby continues to grind and pound her, him loving the sound of it all.

Feeling her core muscles tighten around him, Bobby dares "Don't tell me.. let me feel it." As her orgasm brews, Tynie mewls and goes for a hot kiss. Sharing in that, the two literally come together, groaning into each other's mouths. Flopping onto the bed together, Bobby moves his hand from Tynie's ass, as hers start to course down his back. Separating their lips, Tynie pulls her hands away, discovering no blood on her palms. "Baby, you were a beast!" Tynie breathlessly boasts. "You were amazing yourself." Bobby replies through his breath. Holding each other closely, the two don't speak again until they can both properly breathe. Resting in his arms, Tynie constitutes "All in all, today was a damn good one." "You got that right, beautiful." Bobby replies.

Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby feels Tynie shimmy closer. "I just want to be as close to my honey as possible." Tynie states in a playful tone. "Just like I wanted to hold my honey as close as I can." Bobby retorts. Slowly lifting her head, Tynie shockedly ponders "After all that shit we've survived AGAIN.. I'm still your beautiful honey?!"

Gasping in his own shock, Bobby attests "Absolutely! Sweetheart, tell me what made you think otherwise." "This is so pathetic, and clingy, and insecure of me.." Tynie starts, detailing her emotions. Intently listening, Bobby uncovers his wife waited until they were alone to even say word one about any of this.

Ashamedly clamping her eyes shut, Tynie starts to hang her head, Bobby catching it and clearing his throat. "Now, let me take care of every one of those worries." Bobby initiates, rebuking all the considerations Tynie just rattled off. "Please trust and believe me on all of this." Bobby craves in closing. "Si My King. As we are equals, everything you said covers you in reverse." Tynie swears. "Si My Queen." Bobby vows. Discovering she'd just used his own words to eradicate his insecurities from having anything to run on, he praises "Baby, you are damn good."

"Thank you sexy." Tynie murmurs, chastely kissing him. That move instigates Bobby to deepen the kiss, Tynie soon basking in the power of the affection. Slowly parting lips, Tynie and Bobby sigh "Ti Amo." Cuddling up in his arms, Tynie hears Bobby again clearing his throat, causing her to stretch out in his arms. "Baby, you misspoke a few moments ago. I'm not the only one in this marriage who's damn good." Tynie acclaims. "Grazie, gorgeous." Bobby teases.

In her relaxed state, Tynie testifies "I still can't believe I'm yours Bobby! I dreamt of this for YEARS, and now I live it daily. It's like holy shit! I know you love me, it's in every little thing you do. I'm really sorry though, because I should let actions do all the talking instead of allowing my insecurities to force you to speak your emotions towards me. It's not fair to you dear. You've been so caring, loving, and fiercely protective. Please forgive me." "There is absolutely nothing to forgive! Baby, I know you need to hear it just as much as you love experiencing my love in actions. Besides, you do the same for me every single day. I'm still in awe that I'm yours, really." Bobby overrules.

Gazing down on her with a worry writing itself across his face, Bobby desires "Baby, please… no more worrying. Not about us, not about a thing." "You best not start worrying then." Tynie chides with a concerned smirk. "Deal." They agree as one, kissing and getting more comfortable after. Laying back when the kiss ends, Tynie happily rests her head on Bobby's chest as he once more overtakes the pillows. This time, nothing is said as they at last fall asleep.

The past few days have had more whirlwind to them than anyone in the family saw coming. Several proud moments were shared, like hearing the twins start to talk. Several angering moments brought about the resolution to many of the family's unhandled business. Tynie said it best when she said "Damn it feels good to have everything covered or on the way to being covered."

T and Sasha get married in three days, and the family couldn't be prouder. Even while shelving her own worries, Tynie was able to better communication between T and Sasha. Embarrassing as the conversation was, it got that particular job done.

Most everything that needs taken care of before the wedding is, or will be by the end of the week. Bobby was right too, when he replied to Tynie's statement with: "It's about time." Although no one outspokenly called it this today, Tynie and Bobby, as well as their family are at last on the:

Pathway to total peace in this life.


	158. Ch 158

Title: Standing Their Ground

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

A few hours have passed, Tynie still held by Bobby, as she hears him try to stifle a pained groan. Once that registers, she removes his arm from around her side, rolling away while at the same time guiding him to his stomach. Making sure Bobby can breathe; she starts a massage at his neck.

"My King, I must apologize. I was selfish and greedy, and I treated you foolishly. My desire left you hurting, and I failed you. Instead of being a proper wife and taking care of that hurt, I took what I wanted. I took my comfort in your arms in place of caring for you. That was heinous. My love, to prove my remorse, to show I never meant to leave you hurting, I've decided. Today, darling, you're not doing much. You'll likely hold the twins for a bit while they're here. Aside from that, you're kicking back with your feet up in the recliner sipping beers. I'll be keeping you in those beers. Thing is, there may be delays. After all, in order for me to keep you that relaxed, I'll be busy making meals, cleaning up, as well as setting up both the lockboxes and gun safes. I need to feel the same pain you've toughed out all night just so I could be comfy. I am trying in a bit of a roundabout way to say: My plan… is also my penance for what I've done." Tynie decrees, working tirelessly on Bobby's shoulders and upper back.

Bobby doesn't like a lot of what he just heard, reaching back to stop her massage while his eyes flitter open. "You do not owe me penance! You are not taking all that on alone! You were not heinous, greedy, selfish, or foolish. Honey, up until you started talking that way, I loved the massage." Bobby corrects, holding her hands in place.

Rolling to his side, Bobby releases her hands, seeing her slowly crawl to the other side of the bed. Looking her over, he catches Tynie very slowly lifting her eyes, then her chin. "How long's it been since I treated you like the genuine royalty you are to the cores of my very being?" Tynie mumbles. Petting down her cheek softly, Bobby wonders "Beautiful; is that what this is really all about?"

Staring into Bobby's deep chocolate eyes, Tynie nods, then explains "Darling, my concerns are not an indictment against you or anything you've done for me. Sasha and I talked yesterday, and some of the things we discussed really stuck in my head. What I mean by that is, you swear I'm a great wife. But in the back of my head it's like I know I can be the kind of wife that can make all other wives bow while taking notes. Simultaneously on that one, mind you. Truth be told, I'm terrified Bobby. I know you've cleaned the slate for me innumerable times, but I also recall the kind of wife I was when you first married me. Bobby THAT's why I want to cover more things around the house, to let you kick back, sip beers and relax. Lord knows you've been put through hell and the ringer numerous times because of my ass. The penance remark wasn't meant to offend, honey. It was meant to be a red flag, to hint that something had nagged the shit out of me. I meant every syllable of my apology, too. I'm so tired of apologizing Bobby. I crave to take care of you to the point that you brag to anyone around how marvelous you have it at home. I know we've already sworn off attempting perfection, but I also know that I can care for you so much better. I've slacked off way too much in that regard. Least according to what my heart and mind swear you truly deserve."

Exhaling loudly three times, Tynie closes her eyes in wait of Bobby's reaction. Awestruck and in shock at what he just heard, Bobby keeps his wife waiting for several moments. Regrouping while Tynie slowly opens her eyes, he replies "Honey, I love you. I've always been proud of you being my wife. I haven't bragged to anyone all that much because I wanted to keep that between us. I did that as a way to protect you because of all the times we've had problematic people cross our path. You've been through hell and the ringer because of me too. I didn't clean any slates baby, I've never kept any scores with you and I. Not like that, because I don't believe in it. As for you being the kind of wife that could make other wives bow while taking notes at the same time, that's what you've been to my heart since you said "I do." I know you're tired of apologizing, and I know you're seriously kicking that beautiful ass when you never needed to. You think you have to do better and work harder at caring for me in order for me to know your devotion and dedication? Babe, that is so false. I want you to relax with me, not work like a dog so I can relax. Baby, that's the same thing as my being your Master, and you being my servant. I don't want you behaving that way, because its' too close to your past. I swore by any means I could, I'd keep you away from re-living that shit in any fashion."

Resting the crest of her forehead on his shoulder, Tynie looks at the center of Bobby's chest, going immediately silent. Pulling her closer, Bobby soon finds his wife's pose altered, her cheek rested where her forehead was. "I have your massage to finish." Tynie mutters. "That can wait, sweetheart." Bobby refuses. Shaking, and worriedly panting in his arms, she gasps "Love you Bobby." Slowly feeling her shakes and breathing calm, Bobby vows "Love you too Tynie."

Cocking her head a bit, Tynie jokes "Yeah, giving you a full massage in this positions going to be REAL interesting!" "You are always first." Bobby objects. With that, Tynie rolls to her stomach, starting to wear a smile for the first time today.

"Baby, I love you. Can you massage me with some more of that sexy strength?" Tynie wonders. "You got it angel. Love you too." Bobby promises, deepening the power of his rubdown. "Ohh Bobby.. You're a God!" Tynie moans, his hands just leaving the back of her neck. "For my Goddess.. Absolutely anything." Bobby swears, still working out every inch of her tensions. Arriving at the base of Tynie's hips a while later, he hears her growl through her teeth. Working out the kinks and tension to that area, Bobby soon hears "Ohh hell yeah sexy.. Damn…"

Taking the massage down her legs one at a time, Bobby stays quiet as Tynie plots "Thank God that hardcore discussion is over. I want our today to be a damn good one. When we get those gun safes all set up, baby.. You are going to kick back. You'll need to, because I'll hopefully get to sit and cuddle in your lap. Oh, and those beers I mentioned? Yeah, they're getting shared. If not today, then soon."

"You have a great plan, honey. One change, you never have to wish or hope for me to hold you." Bobby alters. Soon after he finishes her massage, there's a knock at the door. "Hang on!" Bobby hollers, kissing Tynie's cheek as she hastily covers up. Rolling onto her back just as quickly as the covers guard her nudity from the doorway, Tynie sees Bobby slide into some pants.

Answering the door, Bobby sees T on the other side with a tray in hand. "Dad and Terry have the twins covered for now. They said they wanted to because of the fact of what I have to cover when I take Sasha and the babies home. This, is Sasha's and my way to thank you two for the advice we got yesterday. It's already working." T explores.

"T, long as you have Daddy's and Terry's ear, you tell those two that whenever they want their next spa day.. They're to call Bobby and ask for me. We got it from there, those two are doing.. And have done.. Enough as it is. As for our advice dude, you and Sasha are NOT to think you owe us anything for it. Nor are you to do anything out of the ordinary after receiving it again. Deal?" Tynie insists. "Will do." T promises, seeing Bobby turn with the tray and head for Tynie.

"Dude.. You ok?" T wonders, seeing some scratches on Bobby's back. "He's fine T. I know that.. Real well.." Tynie eludes. "Thank you babe." Bobby teases, starting to blush. With that, T leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Bringing what T made for them to his wife, Bobby sits at her side. Tynie throws the covers to the edge of the bed, grabs her pills, and then settles them on a corner of the tray until they've eaten.

Bobby has the tray in his hands, and he kids when she sits back "If my hands weren't full when you did that…" "Next time baby.." Tynie teases, contorting to check his back, her soon after shrieking "Oh damn.. I clawed you up!" "You said it yourself honey, I'm fine." Bobby soothes. Sitting upright again, Tynie knows Bobby won't eat until she's started. This time, Tynie wants to be a bit of a romantic, showing as much when she starts them sharing the meal from each other's forks. Giggling and smiling as they ate, the two soon after have coffee. Tynie stops long enough to take her morning pill, slinking to place the bottle back on Bobby's end table just as a light and playful swat crosses her ass. Hovering her hand over her heart as a blush crosses her face, Tynie sighs "Ohhhh…"

Stealing the trayful of dishes from Bobby, she sets them off the bed before reminding "I know a certain constantly sexy man that has yet to get the full massage I started." Lying out as he was when Tynie tried to massage him a bit ago, Bobby smiles. Readying to continue the massage, Tynie elects to entirely start it over. She peppers the areas of his back that are scratched with kisses, making Bobby laugh for a moment prior to requesting "Honey, please relax." The massage Bobby gets is as strong as Tynie can manage, him moaning "Yeah baby.. This feels good." Ironically, when she gets to his hips, Bobby growls in pain through his teeth, just as she did. Taking care of that, the rubdown goes on as Bobby groans "Ohh Tynie.. You're a Goddess!"

"Anything for my God. And I do mean ANYTHING." Tynie vows, completing the massage. As she hops to the side of the bed, Tynie steals a playful swat at Bobby's ass. From there, the couple gets out of bed, dresses, and separates to gather the tray and their phone. "Baby, those pills stay here. I figure we'll be back in more than enough time before I have to do another dose. Especially since, I do the last one before bed anyway." Tynie requests, getting Bobby to stand away from his end table and follow her out of the room. Arriving in the living room, Tynie sees it first, then Bobby, both looking at Terry and TreMarion. "I swear I tried to stop them." Terry vows.

"Terry, we believe you. Thing is, we also know why they couldn't be stopped. We've given them a lot, and when T mentioned his worries about the babies and our guns.. We didn't take it in the way T saw coming. They said something to the babies yesterday about coming together to protect them, and honestly: that's what I'm taking those three items as. Daddy, get T Sasha and the babies in here. I want to say something to them on Bobby's behalf before you and Terry." Tynie accepts. "You got it, Tynie." TreMarion honors, heading to get the requested people. Tynie and Bobby share a recliner, him setting it so the foot rest is up. When the twins are in their kanga packs on T and Sasha with TreMarion bringing them back to the others, Tynie steals a kiss from Bobby.

"Alright you guys, listen. I know you're grateful for what me and Bobby have done for y'all this week. He and I totally get that. However, he and I will not accept any more gifts from you that don't involve birthdays, holidays, or our anniversary. I know you mean well giving us gifts, calling them your way of coming together, but Bobby and I do not like the most remote prospect of the twins having money taken away from providing for them. Honestly, that's why I paid for as much with the wedding as I did. By the way if you try to repay me, I send Bobby to take that repayment, convert it to cash and LITERALLY duct tape it to your steering column! I am also saying this because I don't want the twins to learn it's cool to buy stuff for people to show love in circumstances other than birthdays, holidays, and anniversaries. I say that because we ALL know what kind of criminal scumbag fucktards are running rampant in society, as well as how damn fast those types will contort how you mean the gifts as a means to extort for profit. Bobby and I ain't mad at ya, we're warning you as a way to protect you and the babies from going through that shit again while it's even remotely linked to me and Bobby's names." Tynie details.

"I swear to God I didn't even think of that!" Sasha squeals. "I didn't either honey, but sadly Tynie's right with what she said. I also think that Bobby does have access to the duct tape." T admits "If he doesn't now, she'll see to it he does." Terry and TreMarion verify. Turning to face her suitor, Tynie shrugs. Sasha and T think over what Tynie detailed, then turn to face Tynie and Bobby. "We've thought about what you said. You're right. We really didn't even think of it the ways you did. We meant those gifts in gratitude, and after hearing you.. Realized that you really are trying to protect us and the babies from the very kind of.. I believe you ended it with extortive fucktards.. Society has nowadays. We'll follow your advice, and all we ask in return is you don't get Bobby a cache of duct tape." T considers. "Deal!" Tynie giggles. Terry sees the tray from Tynie and Bobby's room is on the end table, getting up to clear from it so the others could kick back for a moment.

"The funny thing is, I could actually see Tynie sending Bobby to our car with the cash from the attempted repayment, her somehow getting him the keys, and a big ass roll of duct tape." Sasha laughs. TreMarion and Terry chuckle "I can too!" Turning to face Bobby again, Tynie adds "I got a point across and made everyone laugh like idiots. Yeah.. I'm good." Leaning towards her for a kiss, Bobby alters "No baby, you're phenomenal." The twins are awake, looking over at Tynie and Bobby as they kiss, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr basically cooing "Awww.."

Simultaneously, the babies turn their heads toward T and Sasha, seeing that couple kiss, only to reply as they did for Tynie and Bobby. Terry and TreMarion witness that, bragging "Those two little angels are so smart." Balling fists, the twins point one each at Terry and TreMarion, saying "Ri" "Pa" before smiling as broadly as they can. Tynie and Bobby catch that, her translating "Oh my god! Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr, just told Daddy and Terry that smarts run in the family!"

"Ti!" Ty-Leah squeals, unfurling her fist. Bobby Jr. follows with "Ba!" and uncurling his fist, Sasha and T clarifying "Sis, they just vouched you out on that." "Hey you two little sweeties, your Ma and Da are just as smart as the rest of us." Tynie cites. "Ma!" Da!" The twins squeal, giggling as T and Sasha discover what Tynie just said about them to the babies. "She didn't lie." Bobby defends, wearing a big smile. Leaning back against him, Tynie states "They know that darling. You relax; you know I don't do that fully if you're not."

"Terry, is there any way possible that everything else business related that the family has to cover, gets put off until next week or how you see it best suited for us? That way, everyone has time to get their houses caught up and relax before the wedding. If you don't find it best suited to be done in one week, T and I just want told sometime." Sasha inquires.

"Hell, I say once we get word those deck doors and heating systems are properly installed, everyone go on ahead and do what Sasha mentioned. Besides, I'd really rather not cram anything else into this week as it is. We've all had some serious whirlwind to the past couple days." Tynie agrees. "You know what, man? Tynie and Sasha are right. Besides, what's the point in conducting any more business when we should all be readying to enjoy the wedding? We've dealt with our share of assholes this week as it stands already." TreMarion extends.

"Terry, long as you secure any papers that come through on Bobby's fax machine before the wedding, we're ok with keeping them here until everything else business wise gets covered. Oh, and we don't do that in a marathon thing either. We split that shit up over a few days, like we've had done to us by the businesses we've dealt with." Tynie attaches. "Let me guess Bobby.. She beat you to it." Terry assumes. "No. She said what I was thinking." Bobby defers. "Soon as I secure some papers, we are all on relaxation time until the wedding. Sasha, if it's possible, you T and the twins come by here about one on Saturday. I can get you in." Terry announces.

"I'll have Sasha's wedding dress hanging in the new guest room. T, that means you will change in the room where you and Sasha stay. The twins, yeah.. They're to be in casuals so there's no worry about a spit up incident ruining good outfits." Bobby informs.

"I may not look as stunning as I used to all gussied up, but for this I am wearing a dress." Tynie declares. Bobby pets her cheek, swearing "Honey, you are a stunning woman. Always." Blushing as she runs a palm down his cheek, Tynie vows "And you, gorgeous, are a heart throb.. Forever." "Aww.." T, Sasha, Terry, TreMarion, and the twins all manage to say as one.

"I don't have my vows written yet!" Sasha worries. "Relax my angel. I have that planned out. We can work on those when the twins are sleeping. We have the laptop and printer at the house. I'll just need to get some printer paper before Friday night." T soothes. "Dude, you know where Bobby keeps that fax machine. The third drawer in front is standard printer paper. Take the whole damn stack. Bobby and I will replace it later." Tynie directs. "Got it." T cedes. "T.. did you just call me.. Your angel?" Sasha poses. "Yeah baby, I did." T affirms. "Ohhhh, sugar.." Sasha purrs, going in for a kiss.

"Terry, how do you want to work the babysitting angle for Saturday?" Tynie wonders. Returning to the room as that question's asked, Terry elaborates "The first floor of my place has been child proofed. I already know the twins will not be in the rooms you don't allow them in here, Tynie. I figure that since I have two sets of the very baby monitors T and Sasha now have, we can use them with one monitor receiver per adult. Instead of rolling shifts, I thought about it, we can care for Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. based on who hears them cry first through the night. Worst case scenario, and I will compensate you in copious amounts of cappuccino for it: Tynie we can wake you, hand you a cup of either coffee or cappuccino and have you do one of those lullabies for the twins while they get what they need taken care of. You can help with that too, if you feel you've done enough healing. I know I'm not supposed to mention the restrictive nature of that, but I also know you kid. I know you'd hate it if you tried to help with the twins and had a medical issue aggravated. Relax; I also know that last line covers me, TreMarion, and Bobby too."

"In that case dude, when Sasha goes to change in the new guest room, I'm getting the hell out of the dress. I say that so the ruling about the twins and ruining good outfits can cover Sasha and me too. If T, Bobby, you, and Daddy want to dress up for this.. Same rule applying is all I ask." Tynie concretes. Bobby and TreMarion chime in "That will work." T and Sasha split from their kiss, Terry heading to see if they overheard or like the plan. "Relax dude, if it's good enough for the family, it's perfect with us." Sasha instructs.

Heading back for his seat, Terry smiles as Tynie recalls "I never knew coffee and cappuccino came in copious amounts. I always thought they came in either cups or shit tons!" Everyone laughs "Smartass!" Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. frump at that, whimpering "Ti." "Sweeties, I'm ok. We all just had some fun. It's alright." Tynie consoles. The twins smile at that, T wondering "Since last I knew those guys were due at our house around noon or one.." "Dude, rule of one on that shit. What I mean by that is, if they said noon or one; give them an hour on either end." Tynie advises. "That's some really sound advice." TreMarion praises. Sasha checks their phone for the time, seeing Terry and Tynie get up and go in search of the duffel bags, Tynie briefly pecking a kiss to Bobby's cheek.

"Bobby, did the family's advice offer cover you telling me your secret for getting Tynie to not be afraid to show her obviously epic genius?" T wonders. "The secret stays with me. You need to discover your own way to do that with Sasha." Bobby refuses. Sitting back, T nods as Sasha sits as closely to him as she can. Terry and Tynie return to the living room, Terry carrying the bags. "T, dude.. Keys." Tynie requests, getting Sasha to toss those in her direction, Tynie soon catching them. Heading out, Terry and Tynie arrive at and load the back end of T and Sasha's SUV, before securing it. "Terry, I love ya. I'm about to examine the shit out of this SUV. With all the assholes we've encountered this week, it's a gut call. Please go in and advise T and Sasha to feed and change the babies while I pull this miracle out of my ass." Tynie plans. "On it now." Terry concurs, rushing inside.

Leaving the front door cracked, Terry restates "T, Sasha, you've been asked to feed, burp and change the twins before leaving. I don't know what Tynie sensed, but when she helped get me into the back end of your SUV, she basically said something about the assholes we've encountered, gut calls, pulling a miracle out of her ass, and checking your SUV."

"Yeah, I'm her backup." Bobby evades, running outside. TreMarion stands by the door, telling Terry "I don't like how that just happened. You go keep eyes on the twins with T and Sasha. I'm standing here until Tynie and Bobby are back in that recliner." Obeying wordlessly, Terry darts in the direction of the four people TreMarion sent him to monitor.

Outside, Tynie's got Sasha's SUV's hood up, with Tynie standing on the front bumper doing a total fluids check and examination of the battery. Bobby stands really close behind her, wrapping his arms to either side of Tynie.

Setting that all the way she saw it, Tynie babies the hood closed, noting "On that part they're good." Turning around suddenly as her feet touch the ground, she's greeted by the concerned look on Bobby's face. "Honey!" Tynie squeaks. "Babe, I know what you were trying to do. Don't ever do it like that again. If I wasn't here and you slipped or fell.." Bobby worries. "Yes love." Tynie concedes, the two then examining Sasha's SUV together. Tynie does a slightly modified version of Bobby's lean, cursing "Son of a blindfolded psychobitch! Their muffler has a whole in the side big enough to fit my left fist!" Tapping her shoulders, Bobby assures "We'll let them know honey. They'll be alright with that, we've done enough." Escorting his wife inside, Bobby sees TreMarion head back to his seat as the couple goes to wash up. "Daddy, I'm waiting for the rest of the family to be in here before Bobby and I tell T and Sasha what we found." Tynie decrees. "Good call!" TreMarion accepts. Drying their hands off together, Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby's waist as they retake the same recliner they'd shared. The rest of the family enters the living room, TreMarion advising "You all better sit down for this." Complying, T, Terry, and Sasha look in the direction of Tynie and Bobby.

Bobby speaks first; telling of what he saw Tynie do in order to "check the shit out of the SUV." He adds "I know she meant well, but how she did it concerned me. Sasha, there will be women's size ten and a half footprints on your front bumper. That's Tynie's shoe size." "Hold it right there Bobby. Sis, we love you. I know what Bobby's not saying and I'm compelled to agree with his concern about how you executed that. I love that you wanted to check my car, but sis do it more safely next time. You're lucky Bobby came running and T forgot to have the car waxed the last time he took it to be washed. We're not mad at you; we just don't ever want you risking that kind of injury just to check a car again. No matter whose car in the family it is." Sasha considers.

"Y'all best believe what Sasha just said covers every adult here, not just me. Other than that, I'm good with your decision Sasha. One piece of bad news, though. You will need to replace your muffler, because I saw a hole in the side that would damn near perfectly fit my left fist. For the record, I didn't touch your muffler, just eyeballed it." Tynie counters. Leaning his lips to Sasha's ear, T whispers "I'll get the SUV cleaned, washed, and waxed after I replace that muffler. You and the twins will be relaxing watching movies when I do. Yes baby, I'll be safe." Sasha peppers his cheek with kisses, Tynie translating "Whatever you just said T, Sasha worships right about now." "I noticed." T giggles.

"Daddy, one more favor. Is there any way whatsoever that you can go raid Bobby's fax machine, the third front drawer, loading what you find there into a couple grocery bags?" Tynie implores. "I won't do it in grocery bags, but I will do it." TreMarion corrects. Taking out the items from his hygiene bag, TreMarion sees Terry temporarily house those in his hygiene bag. Following the rest of Tynie's request, TreMarion brings the printer paper straight to Sasha.

"By the way guys, everything that you've used for the twins, has been cleaned. I and Tynie loaded it all into the back of the SUV so there would be no risk of anything falling out of the duffelbags. Not by her concerns, by mine." Terry educates. "Terry, Tynie, Dad, Bobby, thank you. Seriously, you've done a lot for us this week. When I take Sasha and the babies home, we want you to take as much of the next couple days to relax as you can." T insists. "We can do that man." Tynie promises first, Terry, Bobby, and TreMarion soon following.

With that, T and Sasha get up, Tynie going around them to get the bag with the printer paper in it. The family comes together to kiss the twins, and then sees them out to the SUV. Tynie's a bit of a sneak, sliding a hand back to slip the printer paper for T and Sasha to Sasha's footboard. Kisses and love shared with the twins, everyone hugs T and Sasha before the SUV's secured and they head home. Tynie and Bobby lead Terry and TreMarion into the house, TreMarion closing the door but not locking it.

"Baby, a little help moving that gun safe?" Tynie poses. "Tynie that thing may be heavier than it looks." Terry worries. "You and Daddy are the family elders." Tynie gripes. "A gun safe with wheels, interesting." TreMarion notes. "In that case, babe you spot me. Daddy and Terry, you two chill. I got this." Tynie offers. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Bobby rejects "You have that being spotted part backwards honey." Tynie nods, keeping a vigilant eye on her husband as they move that gun safe to a corner of the house that is very seldom accessed. Bobby lines the safe to a wall, Tynie standing to his side.

"Baby, you relax. I can load and lock this thing." Tynie offers. "We'd rather you not try to do that alone, Tynie." Terry and TreMarion chime as one. "Ok." Tynie forfeits, heading to lock the house until the gun safe and lock boxes are loaded and secured. The three men then overtake the task of moving and locking up the guns belonging to Tynie and Bobby. Retiring to the living room after the safe and lockboxes are secured; Tynie and Bobby again share a recliner. Terry and TreMarion separate their hygiene items, and then Terry gets TreMarion a replacement bag for his.

Seeing Tynie hide her face between her hair and Bobby's chest, Terry and TreMarion share a worried look as Terry shoves TreMarion's hygiene items into the new bag. "No baby, this time.. It's all me. Daddy, Terry, Bobby, I love you. I'm sick of those doctor's restrictions basically hijacking my capacity to care for my family and my husband properly! I know you guys don't drill them into my head, but I'm starting to feel like they are ringing in yours every time I do much of anything. I want to be on the same keel as Bobby, and that means I pull my own weight. I do not want Bobby thinking that the surgery I had a few days ago will mean he's my servant for an indefinite time. I have half a mind to straight up have those restrictions dishonored on the condition that Daddy, you or Terry alert T and Sasha about my decision. When you do, add that I will be holding the twins for shorter times for a while. Bobby already won't let me do anything he feels is too risky for me. That's good enough for me, really. Hell, if the Doc's trippin about my surgery coming open, then I say let him! That way I can use the restrictions and how my family was left to interpret them against me in court against his ass! I'm SO fucking fed up with those damn restrictions that I AM WILLING to renew my law license long enough to represent myself in front of a judge! Should we discover an issue with my surgery later, we cross that Goddamned bridge when we come to it and not a fuckin' second sooner!" Tynie rants. Petting her back, Bobby worries "Calm down baby.."

"Terry, remind me.. what does it mean when an attorney is willing to represent themselves in open court?" TreMarion wonders. "It means you guys heard Tynie, and I'll be the one handling telling T and Sasha. We do not honor those restrictions anymore; we go with Tynie's plan. Although she stated it while pissed off, legally she has every right to plot her own way of handling this." Terry replies. "I didn't mean to snap off on Daddy, you or Terry, babe. I'm just so fed up with that whole situation." Tynie complains.

"You're not alone in that, babe. Matter of fact, Dad and Terry are with me when I say this: everything you said was totally justified. Try to relax now honey." Bobby refers. "Son, you keep her close. I know just the thing to calm everyone down. Tynie, he didn't lie. We are on your side." TreMarion instructs. "Tynie, I'll tell T or Sasha later. I want them to get the twins relaxed, the SUV unloaded, and the deck door handled first." Terry procures. The next thing Tynie and Bobby know, Terry and TreMarion are making a round of drinks. Surprising Terry, T calls, asking about Tynie and those restrictions. "I was going to wait to tell you this until you got settled and the deck door replaced. Since you asked.." Terry starts, paraphrasing Tynie's rant.

When Terry finishes, T concludes "Frankly I'm glad she decided that. I was meaning to ask, but I didn't want to upset Bobby by mentioning that doctor or the restrictions again." Terry relates "I'll let her know man; right now's not a good time for Tynie to anything other than calm down. She was beyond PISSED when she made those decisions." "I would be too. It's understandable. Tell her everyone at my place sends their love." T agrees. "Will do man. Bobby, TreMarion and I love you guys too." Terry concludes, hanging up. Terry and TreMarion bring out the drinks, serving Tynie and Bobby first.

With one sip, Tynie notices something about hers, cheering "Chocolate and caramel in a Manhattan.. Nice touch Daddy and Terry." Curious, Bobby raises an eyebrow, Tynie saying "Here lover, try it." As they sit down, Terry admits the conversation he just had with T.

"Consider that T's way of making your night easier dude. Hell, me Bobby and Daddy are." Tynie advises. Bobby'd taken a couple sips of his wife's Manhattan, holding it out for her. Tynie does something unexpected, serving Bobby his while taking hers, and at the same time having them interlink elbows. "Damn she's good." Terry applauds. "She's also right about what she said regarding that phone call." TreMarion vouches. Tynie and Bobby take a break from their drinks, settling them down, her then leaning into him one more time.

"Babe, you've been so worried about me, even before I blew up like that in front of you, Daddy and Terry. I need to know, are you truly alright?" Tynie concerns. "Are you?" Bobby asks back.

"I'm in the lap and arms of my dream man, so.. most definitely!" Tynie approves. Wrapping her closer in his arms, Bobby responds "I'm holding the greatest woman I've ever had the honor to love. So yeah, I am most definitely all right." "You two have been really great hosts. After Terry and I have this drink, we will be heading home. Yes, Tynie we will be safe. We love you guys and thank you for everything." TreMarion elects. Tynie tries to reach outside of Bobby's arms to get their drinks, him halting "No rush baby." Curling up as he holds her, Tynie calms "Yes love."

"Dude, what is your secret? You always get her calmed after even the most wicked shit hits." Terry wonders. "I'll tell you like I told T. The secret stays with me. Tynie has her ways to do that for me too. I didn't tell T that part." Bobby defends. "Man, I told you he wouldn't reveal that." TreMarion teases. "Bobby, did you just.. in a roundabout way.. call me your mystifier?" Tynie realizes. Bobby gives her a boyish smile, his eyes sparkling, Tynie then going in for a passionate kiss. Terry and TreMarion see that and kid "Bet he didn't see THAT coming." Bobby keeps the kiss wild and deep, holding Tynie's head as he feels her fingers start to course his hair.

Terry and TreMarion go back to their drinks, Terry planning "As to not disturb them, if they're still like that when we leave, I say we text them sending our love. I also think we should text them letting Tynie know we made it home alright. I can lock up behind us." Tynie reaches a hand out from Bobby's hair, pointing dead-on at Terry, and then giving the thumbs up. "I think.." Terry starts, seeing Tynie do that again. "She just said they're alright with it. They want us to get home safe and they trust you to lock up." TreMarion decodes, then getting the same signals Terry received twice.

Tynie and Bobby slowly break up the kiss, her translating what was just discussed to Bobby. "Just be safe Dad, you too Terry. We love ya. As for cleaning up from the drinks, we have that covered." Bobby requests. "No baby, you're relaxing. I have clean-up from these drinks covered. Besides, you deserve to kick back. I'll join you as soon as I'm done. I promise." Tynie promises. Bobby starts to object, Tynie craving "Honey, let me dote over you."

Toying her hair behind her ears, Bobby consents "Be careful then. Oh and Terry, did T tell you what Tynie told him to say to you and Dad this morning?" "That happens AFTER we get the family's business covered in full, which last I knew is slated to happen over the coming weeks. We're not cramming that into single days or single weeks, that was me and TreMarion's decision." Terry resounds. "Stroke of genius." Tynie beams. "Thanks." Terry and TreMarion gratify, then finishing their drinks.

Leaving the glasses where they were on the end table, TreMarion mentions "I had Terry put Tynie's laptop up before you guys came out here this morning. I figured we'd not need it again until Saturday, so why have it out?" "Terry, Daddy, Bobby and I love ya. You be safe, and thanks for covering all you have these past few days." Tynie concludes. Hugging the two, Terry and TreMarion gather their items and leave, with Terry locking up.

Soon after the front door is secured, Tynie manages to go for their drinks, serving Bobby first. As they finish their own libations, she kisses him quickly, and then relieves herself of his hold long enough to clear from everyone's drinks. Sitting with him again as soon as that's done, she contorts to give Bobby a shoulder rub. "I wish I had exotic oils to rub into that very fine body." Tynie mopes.

"You don't have them.. tonight." Bobby eludes, smiling devilishly. Smiling broadly, she purrs, and then stretches out on top of Bobby for a while. In a playful tone, Tynie craves "Anything you want or need, you tell me." "We're great for now sweetheart." Bobby promises, holding her in his lap as the two kicked back in that same recliner.

Taking his hands in hers, Tynie sees scratches on several of Bobby's fingers. "Oh!" Tynie gasps. "No worrying now, babe. Those don't bother me. Besides, in a way, I took them protecting you." Bobby refutes, causing Tynie to kiss his hands all over. Just as she ends that, their phone goes off, Tynie then reaching for it. T's calling, to let them know that everything's in the house and the deck door is replaced. "Dude, I just ran this past Bobby. I'd rather you NOT drive that SUV until AFTER you get that muffler replaced. I'll consent for you to use one of me and Bobby's cars so you don't risk a thousand dollar fuckin' traffic ticket because of some newjack dipshit cop tryin' to beef his ticket quota." Tynie intends. "Son, I'd listen to her if I were you." TreMarion warns. "Yeah, that makes two of us." Terry agrees. "Terry, you got a way into my house, right? Soon as you can, go ahead and swing back by here with Daddy. You know what keys go to my convertible. Take them, and if you can, hand them to Daddy. Daddy I love ya…." Tynie elaborates. "No problem sweetie. I kind of figured you'd have something mapped out." TreMarion procures.

"T, long as you know that car can be replaced, and you're safe.. You can use my convertible whenever you and Sasha's SUV is down for ANY repairs. Like Terry said, me and Bobby own a car lot anyway." Tynie proffers, holding the phone towards Bobby, whom cites "T, trust me man. She's right, there are a lot of newjack dipshit cops out there that will ticket you to beef their own stats. I'm not sure the figure she named is right, but you still shouldn't chance a ticket. She's also right about the use of her convertible. If you have any reason to get the insurance involved, you call and ask to speak to me. I'll take care of it from there."

"Why has Tynie said she loves us before asking us for something?" Sasha ponders. Tynie answers "I'm doing that for a couple reasons. The first reason is, I don't want you guys thinking what I ask for is my tryin' to come off as controlling. Hell, you've noticed what I ask for has some decent grounds to it. I'm also doing it in hopes the twins learn it's important to be decent with someone when they ask for something. Consider it my style of teaching them a different avenue to show respect." "I actually consider your first reason as you tryin' to worry too much. I like the second one though." Sasha retorts. Terry and TreMarion concur with that, and then they all share love and hang up. Somewhat dejected, Tynie pockets the phone and rests her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"What did I miss?" He asks, getting the last part of the conversation repeated back. "She didn't mean it to hurt you babe. We just don't want you worrying so much. Babe, there's a reason for that beyond the fact we love you. None of us want you to come close to reliving anything that you'd survived in your past. Just like you wouldn't want us to. Trust me, honey. Try to relax." Bobby clarifies. As Tynie starts to obey, she feels him taking the phone from her pocket.

TreMarion texts "Bobby, we'll be by in a couple hours to get Tynie's convertible for T and Sasha. We love you guys." Replying "Love you too" Bobby pockets the phone. Resting in his lap with her eyes closed, Tynie feels Bobby start to rub her temples. "I think I know what's gotten you to worry so much today. Baby, you woke up talking like I was above you. I'm not, which tells me that you woke up with those worries weren't the only things nagging you. You have no reason to feel insecure. I'm here, and I am never going to betray you. Babe, you've had an amazing instinct for knowing when to be concerned. Please use it. I'd rather see that, than see you in pain from the headaches of you worrying when you don't need to." Bobby theorizes.

"You too, then." Tynie whispers, reaching to pet his face. When he stops rubbing her temples, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's chest. She gets so comfortable, that he soon sees her smiling with her eyes closed. "You're exhausted." Bobby gasps. "Must push on. My sexy hubby deserves doted over and to be treated like the true royalty you are to every part of my being." Tynie grumbles. Petting her hair, Bobby holds the back of his wife's head as he rejects "We have forever sweetheart. You don't ever need to push yourself like that. I know you want to treat me like royalty, but babe.. take care of you too."

Before Tynie can answer that, their phone goes off again. Reaching back to answer it, Bobby hears from Terry "I love Tynie and everything, but I think she may need some kind of supplement to calm her nerves. I don't want her getting a prescription because of her diabetic pills, mixing those is really risky. I don't want to sound controlling, but I've noticed when Tynie starts worrying, sometimes it takes quite a bit for her to calm from that. Yes, you do have ways to calm her and get her smiling, and we love you for it. However, we know that she worries the most over you. I hope what I've said hasn't pissed you off."

"Tynie does worry most about me, you're right. That's what an exquisite wife is supposed to do! As for you trying to nose in and trying to control our decisions for her health: IF you EVER call this line trying THAT shit again.. WE WILL take you through the courts! You're a retired federal judge Terry, you know FULL DAMN WELL we have those rights! I don't care if I've pissed you off, because your bullshit in this call has already got me RAGING!" Bobby seethes. "Got it." Terry chimes.

"Baby, give me that phone." Tynie instructs, getting the phone handed over. Terry then receives quite the obscene rant, Tynie barely stopping to take a few breaths. "One more thing Terry, when you get my convertible keys to Daddy, You BEST put your copy of my housekey in Daddy's hands too! IF YOU DON'T I WILL TELL THE COPS YOU HAVE THAT KEY ILLEGALLY AND YOU INTEND TO ROB MY HOUSE FROM FLOORS TO FUCKIN' RAFTERS!" Tynie threatens in conclusion. "Will do." "Love you." Tynie growls, hanging up. Before she puts the phone back in Bobby's hand, Terry texts "Love you too. TreMarion will receive the housekey."

Bobby guides Tynie back against the recliner, getting up as he takes the phone. "You relax babe, T and Dad need to know about this." Bobby requires. Overtaking the entire recliner, Tynie chimes "I'll try to relax sexy. I'm still really pissed." Calling TreMarion, Bobby's about to explain when TreMarion assumes "Let me guess, Terry called you about those supplements although I SWORE to him that would get you and Tynie both to jump his shit." "Yeah. The copy of our housekey that Terry fuckin' brags about having, is to be on you before you leave with Tynie's convertible. If Terry does not surrender it the minute you two are here, or if he starts to piss you off about it for even a second: Tynie and I ask you claim to the cops that Terry has that key illegally and you intercepted his plan to rob our house from floors to rafters.. Literally." Bobby interrupts.

"Consider it done." TreMarion vows. "Thanks Dad. Now, do you know if T's available? We need to tell him about this." Bobby mentions. "You two try to calm down. You've done enough. Son, the way I'm working the "floors to rafters" thing with Terry and that key.. I need to be the one to tell T. All I ask is you try to relax and you trust me on this." TreMarion counter-orders. "You got it Dad. Love you." Bobby finishes, hanging up. Pocketing their phone and heading to Tynie's side, Bobby explains all. "Honey, holy shit! Daddy's going to tell T that the "floors to rafters" thing with Terry and our housekey is to be used by the rest of the family and Terry too!" Tynie uncovers. Sitting at his wife's hip, Bobby grumbles "The son of a bitch has it coming!"

TreMarion calls T, telling the latter man all the latest involving the family. "Dad, thank you for calling me. I want to ask to institute a new rule. Long as it don't come from Terry, if one of us states a rule about housekeys, it automatically covers the entire family. Terry lost his shot to make that rule by starting this shit. I do NOT want my kids in his house either, not after how blatantly Terry disrespected the family with this shit. Terry can still be in their lives, but he will be watched VERY closely until I text you and Bobby saying differently. Sasha will know about this too, but I'm deciding what I told you as a way to protect my kids and respect Tynie and Bobby's wishes at the same time. Dad, how fast can you arrange that, and alert Bobby? I'm asking because if I deal with Terry right now, Sasha will be bailing me out of jail." T intervenes.

"I can arrange that immediately son. I totally understand, and commend you for your decisions. Oh and that rule you want instituted with housekeys, done!" TreMarion renders. Sharing love, TreMarion and T end the call. Keeping his promise to T, TreMarion calls Bobby right away. After answering it, Bobby gets the updates before being able to speak.

"Dad, I don't blame T in the least. We can watch the twins here. If Terry doesn't like it, he can spend some time with them and then get the hell off my land. Right now, T's not the only one whose woman will be bailing him out of jail if Terry makes non-emergency contact again today. I know that may be putting you in a lurch, but I'm being honest." Bobby decides.

"It's no lurch son. You try to have a good day. I've got this." TreMarion returns. The two men say "love you" and end the call at the same time. TreMarion warns Terry just as T and Bobby requested, which makes Terry realize just how far and how fast he fucked up. Immediately consenting to the new terms for his involvement with the twins, as well as the new "family housekey" rule, Terry offers what TreMarion considers to be a "really piss poor apology." The two men talk, and in the name of resuming the family's peace, Terry says "If you don't mind, I'd like to consider this situation resolved with all terms agreed to."

"There's one term you don't know about yet. If I EVER have to make this kind of call to you again, I will kick your ass and have either Tynie or T bail me out of jail! I already know I can get Bobby to get me the best defense lawyer money can buy! I also know should I need that lawyer and he does pay for it, I can pay him back however HE sees fit!" TreMarion threatens. "You got it." Terry cedes. With that, they share love, TreMarion snarling it, before they hang up.

Updating T and Bobby, TreMarion admits what was claimed on Tynie, T and Bobby's names. "You spoke the truth. No worries. Love you Dad." T and Bobby respond. TreMarion repeats "Love you" before that conversation's communally ended. As the twins nap, T briefs Sasha, whom resounds "Honey, you were amazing. I totally agree with everything you, Bobby, Tynie, and Dad put together." Leaning her lips to his ear before she goes on, Sasha swears softly "Tonight baby.."

Tynie then goes into Bobby's pocket for the phone, texting everyone "In light of the newest arrangements, Bobby and I do NOT feel comfortable in retaining Terry's set up for handling the family's business. I am saying this on Bobby's name too. We will handle the business for our house at our own convenience, you all do the same. If you need a bill copy in order to make a payment, I ask you give me and Bobby time to replace the printer paper for our fax machine. You all can still use it, but Terry MUST be watched when he does. I'm saying this now, Bobby and I are paying for our own deck door. Terry, I swear to whatever version of God you pray to, you BEST provide us as a family EVERY FUCKIN DIME we're entitled to that you have told us you possess! If you don't I will personally make it a mass action against you in FEDERAL COURT! By the way Terry, we as a family WILL NOT WAIT past Wednesday of next week for that, either!" Showing Bobby as she hits "send," Tynie smiles vindictively.

TreMarion and T reply first "You got it Tynie. Terry she didn't lie. She has our consent to make that mass action against you in federal court. You're a retired federal judge, you know she's acting on that consent which puts her within ALL of our rights and you can't say or do shit about it! We do NOT want you TOUCHING our wills or advance directives, either! We will handle those ourselves at our own convenience as Tynie advised."

"I know you all are right. I will not contest anything. I will contact you Monday to set meetings to provide you the monies I have for you all." Terry replies. "Y'all, lock these texts to your phone.. They are now EVIDENCE." Tynie sends. T and TreMarion send back "Locking them now" as Terry fires off "Will do." T then sends "As to end the situation as resolved, once we all lock these texts to our phones, I do not want this brought up again unless we're acting on our legal threats against Terry. Beyond that, Love you." Tynie and TreMarion fire off "I'm with you on that, T! Love you too." Terry's answer "Love you." Everyone in on that conversation realizes Terry's showing that he will not contest anything they've legally threatened against him.

Tynie turns to Bobby and asks "If Terry actually does make good on his word, can you get his will and advance directive from the safe and shove them straight into his chest when he shows up to handle those meetings?" "Gladly." Bobby surmises. Tynie smiles, then slides to one side of the recliner, inviting "Come here sexy.." Bobby complies, her soon holding him tightly. "You were ferocious." Tynie brags. "You were really fierce yourself." Bobby returns. Kissing him shortly, Tynie cites "We make one hell of a team." Draping her in his arms, Bobby swears "We do, and we will, forever."

TreMarion winds up getting a call from Sasha, whom has some questions about the papers Tynie and Bobby are keeping in their safe. "Honey, relax. I imagine Tynie and Bobby have a plan for that too. You don't need to worry, whatever they plan won't affect you and T, or I." TreMarion consoles.

"Ok Daddy. I'm sorry to bother you, it's just I wanted to have a general idea without bothering Tynie and Bobby. After what Terry's caused just now, I wanted those two to have a break. Please try to enjoy your day, Daddy." Sasha apologizes. "It's no bother, you had a legitimate concern. Love you guys, and yes I will enjoy my day." TreMarion amends. Sending love back, Sasha ends the call.

TreMarion charges his phone, and goes about to handle the chores in his house. Terry's working around his house as well, considering the most recent family conflict resolved while hoping he doesn't land on the receiving end of those legal actions. T and Sasha go about their afternoon cleaning house and caring for the twins, that household feeling calmed in light of the latest situation.

Tynie and Bobby spend some time in the recliner, her then posing "So gorgeous, how long's it been since you and I spent some time in the Jacuzzi and sauna alone together?" Bobby's eyes light up, and his smile widens, then he tells Tynie "Come with me beautiful." They get out of the recliner, Tynie settling it upright. Tynie takes Bobby's hand, him again stashing their phone into his pocket.

From that moment, they head to the master bedroom arm in arm. Before getting ready for the Jacuzzi, Tynie reaches into Bobby's pocket and sets their phone to charge. She sends and advisory text to the family saying "The damn battery on this thing's dying. If we miss any texts or calls, it's because the phone's charging. We'll check it when we can." TreMarion, T and Terry send a text back that understands her situation, each of them replying one last time in this conversation, to say "love you."

Bobby sneaks behind his wife, wrapping her waist in his arms as he leans his lips to her ear, then saying a bit huskily "You've been teasing me.."

Tynie sighs then relates in a sultry voice "Tonight's just you and me babe. I'll make all that teasing well worth it." Looking over her shoulder, Tynie bats her eyes, then slides closer to Bobby. Kissing up his neck, Tynie reaches his left ear and whispers "You get ready for the sauna and Jacuzzi and meet me back here." Kissing her neck a few times, Bobby lets slip "You got it." Seeing their phone charging, Tynie slinks off the bed, heading for her closet. Bobby goes to change, not taking as long as his wife.

When Tynie is ready, she does something Bobby's missed but not mentioned, strutting right up to him. Seeing just how revealing the bikini she's wearing is, he growls "Damn." Running her hands all over Bobby, Tynie feels her husband's body respond to the bikini and her touch. Going to her toes, Tynie dares "You think you're hard now…" Kissing her from lips to collarbone, Bobby howls "You minx!" Tynie leans her head away from the trail of kisses, causing Bobby to continue down her chest. Starting to moan, Tynie entices Bobby with how she sounds, his hands raking all over her body. Kneeling behind her, Bobby rolls his hips a bit, allowing Tynie to feel the hardness of his erection in her back. Slowing his hands down, Bobby tugs at the bottom of her bikini. Pulling it off, he taunts her labia and clit with one hand, slowly bringing the other to her bikini top.

Lifting his lips from her body, Bobby soon has Tynie naked, the bikini tossed aside. She turns around slowly, reaching for his shoulders. Kissing him in short spurts, she feels all over Bobby's chest, toying with the chesthair as she mixes the kisses with nips, and brief licks. His head rolls back, Bobby groaning "Ohhhh" as Tynie goes on, her hands making it to the hemline of his trunks.

One side at a time, he's freed of the trunks, her chucking them across the room. Licking her lips, Tynie glares at Bobby's worsening boner, then proceeds to kiss it much like she did his entire front. Pulling away, she looks up into his eyes, seduction blazing in her stare. Un-haunching herself, Tynie slides her left leg over Bobby's hip, him cupping her thigh in his hand. Sliding onto him, she moans "Yeah."

Rocking on his manhood gently at first, Tynie feels Bobby hold the back of her head with his free hand before dropping them against the bed. Still gyrating on his hard heat, Tynie keeps the pace of this sex slow for a bit. Kissing her passionately, Bobby thrusts fiercely as his wife's left knee wraps around his waist.

Kissing her as he takes charge of the lovemaking, Bobby uses his thrusts to show Tynie what the teasing did to him. Between spurts of kisses he growls and grunts, she moans and wails, her hands sliding up and down his back. She looks lustily into his eyes, and wonders in a seductive tone "Let me show you what your sexy body does to me."

Cupping her side, Bobby rolls onto his back, Tynie being on top in minutes. Curling her other leg around his waist, she rides Bobby wildly, grabbing his hips seconds into the changed position for their sex. Sleekly sliding her hands up his front, Tynie lands them atop Bobby's shoulders. Loving the ferociousness of her ministrations, Bobby growls "Damn baby!" Her turn to start spurts of kisses arrives, Bobby's mouth being repeatedly and passionately overtaken. Tynie hears Bobby moan in her mouth, feeling him swell in her core, her rocking and gyrating on his dick not slowing down. Slipping her lips from his, Tynie feels Bobby raking his hands all over her back. Her gyrations and rocking, turns to fierce leaps on Bobby's manhood, with her head thrown back between them.

The horny display Bobby receives with her sex makes him harder, Tynie feeling that bulge pulsing against her core walls. Releasing his shoulders from her grasp, Tynie slides to fully sitting on Bobby's cock, the leaps she takes making him enter her more fully. Bobby decides to grind in time with her leaps, making this sex hotter. Tynie moans and wails again, screaming his name as orgasm washes over her. Hastily grabbing her hips, Bobby stops his wife's moves, thrusting and pounding her faster and more intensely than he has the entire time they've made love. "Damn baby!" Tynie squeals, loving the feel of his maneuvers.

Grunting, sweating, and desperately needing to come, Bobby keeps that pace up. Tynie elects to gyrate and rock on him again, matching the pace of his hips as best she can. He starts to throb inside her, Tynie nearing another climax herself, whimpering "I'm close sexy.." She picks up her own pace, making Bobby try to fight off release long enough to get her to climax. Panting together, they bring each other separately closer to orgasm. Tynie loses her battle with orgasm, yelling "I love you Bobby!" A few more thrusts given to her, Bobby yells his love and her name, flooding Tynie with his seed.

Collapsing on top of him, Tynie rests her head on his shoulder. Bobby holds her close as they come down from the wildness of this lovemaking. She whistles through her breath, him breathlessly bragging "You were phenomenal." Reclaiming her breath, Tynie boasts "You were exquisite." As they lie there, Tynie again goes silent, waiting for Bobby to have his breath back. His hands traipse up her spine, until her heartbeat is felt in his fingers. Noticing the calmed pace of her heart, Bobby plans "Whenever you want, we can have that time in the Jacuzzi or sauna." "Hey, who said we can't do both?" Tynie poses, getting him to laugh "Nobody."

With her lips so close to his face as that's said, Tynie leans up a bit and craves "Besides, I've wanted to see your sexy body drenched in those jets, and doused in sweat while I sit next to you naked. By the way, when I say naked sitting next to you, I mean in both the Jacuzzi and the sauna." "Ohh." Bobby purrs, then leading his lips to her ear before slurring "Yeah baby." "I love enticing you." Tynie admits. Kissing her earlobe, and then nipping it, Bobby confesses "I love seducing you." Together they laugh, then get out of bed, honoring Tynie's plan with the Jacuzzi first.

They don't speak while in the Jacuzzi, Tynie and Bobby are too busy being passionate with each other. The same holds true for when they're in the sauna, the couple taking a break from the passions as they head back for their room. Both the Jacuzzi and sauna are shut down before they return to the master bedroom, Bobby checking over his wife's back much like she does his after they've been intimate. "Honey, there's no need to worry. You didn't hurt me." Tynie declares. Bobby hurries to her side, answering "Yes love." Sleekly turning her head, Tynie smiles as her eyes sparkle. Bobby smiles with her, tucking some of his wife's hair behind her ears. In their room alone, the two notice the quiet first, and then they head towards the bed. Tynie's bent over the end of the mattress, gazing over her shoulder at Bobby when she seductively dares "Don't tell me.. Do it to me.."

Grabbing the blankets in her fists, Tynie soon feels Bobby shove himself all the way into her core. Fucking her wildly, Bobby grunts "As you wish." The way she sounds as he takes her enamors Bobby, nearly as much as the feel of her tight pussy around his dick. Knowing she can take rougher sex, Bobby gives his wife all he has, making Tynie wail and mewl in desire. Swatting her ass a few times, Bobby hears Tynie scream "Yes! Oh! God! Yes!" Grabbing her hips, Bobby thrusts more powerfully. Tynie's screaming, moaning, grunting, and mewling drive him crazy, as does the feel of her juices slicking the length of his cock. Tynie's pussy walls clamp more around Bobby's erection, him huskily growling "Come for me.."

Keeping this sex at the pace he started it, Bobby soon feels Tynie's orgasm, hearing her bellow his name. Losing his battle with release, Bobby hollers her name, and then releases Tynie's hips. Slowly relieving her hands of the balled up state they were in, Tynie crawls up the mattress. Flopping chest down on his side of the bed, she gasps "Damn!" Joining her on the bed, Bobby lays out before saying anything. Rolling to her side in a flash, Tynie's about to worry, when he gives her a triumphant smile. Taking that as her cue to lay back and relax, Tynie does, moaning "Ohhhh."

It's late afternoon by now, and for a good while, the couple's phone hasn't gone off. TreMarion's on the other hand is an entirely different story. Sasha's debating actually taking the entire night Saturday for she and T, since what happened with Terry.

"Sasha, honey, calm down. We're not handling Saturday night the way Terry planned. The twins will be in very capable hands. You deserve the wedding night alone, honey. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about. I'm doing this so you can enjoy your wedding night. Terry won't be a problem with the babies. Tynie and Bobby won't be the only ones caring for them, either." TreMarion calms. "Only if you're sure, Daddy." Sasha frets.

"I'm entirely certain. I need you to put T on the phone though." TreMarion alters. Sasha does, T hearing "Don't be surprised if you get a call saying I need bailed out. You know why." TreMarion eludes. "No problem Dad, I'll tell her everything's fine for Saturday." T evades, TreMarion catching it. Closing the conversation with love, TreMarion pockets his phone. Sasha goes to check on the twins before T has a chance to say anything to her, which gives him a different opportunity. Calling Bobby, T's surprised when Tynie answers "Dude, I want you to know that whatever Daddy claimed about Saturday is the truth. If Daddy's going to kick the fuck out of Terry for making Sasha worry about her wedding night just tell me. Frankly I think Terry's lucky that Bobby don't use his ass for fuckin' target practice!"

"Dad did say something about a bail money call." T remembers. "Figured that. Now T, here's what you do. You focus on Sasha and the babies for the rest of the day. Honestly, if Terry starts shit at the wedding, you're going to see a fucker getting his ass beat by a woman in a 900 dollar dress and matching heels!" Tynie directs. "Sis, you have a deal. Love you. Now, try to calm down. Terry's gotten enough of your day as it is, and enough of your being upset too." T requires. "Love you guys too." Tynie ceases, hanging up. Setting their phone to charge, Tynie's about to turn and brief Bobby when he states "I heard everything, honey. You were absolutely right."

TreMarion nearly heads out his front door to get Tynie's convertible when Terry calls. Before Terry can try to explain away why he made Sasha worry about having her wedding night to herself and T: TreMarion rips Terry several new assholes and barks "You have no Goddamned clue how lucky you are! If you make Sasha worry or cry on Saturday, I will not be the only one to kick your ass! Matter of fact, I KNOW Tynie's at the front of THAT line! Once we get the FULL amount of money you have for us from the various issues we as a family have faced, we will only take calls from you that pertain directly to the family or emergencies. We also WILL NOT be in your house, unless an emergency has left us no choice. Do I make myself clear?!" "Crystal." Terry concedes, receiving "Remember that" snarled before TreMarion's end of the call suddenly goes dead.

Ten minutes later, it's Bobby and T whom take a call, TreMarion telling them what just transpired. "Dad, Terry's not worth the jail time or the bail money. Tynie will NOT deal with Terry alone, and T I would advise you to be the same way with Sasha. Beyond that, Tynie and I are leaving it where you did." Bobby intercedes. "Bobby, I planned to. Guys, as far as Terry's concerned, when we say "love you" Sasha and I are taking it as a code to try and keep the family peace.. for the sake of the babies. I don't really think Terry deserves any more right now, not after this shit. Whatever we do, we don't tell him that." T interjects. "That covers me, too son. I'll willingly bet.." TreMarion starts. "It definitely covers me and Tynie." Bobby finishes.

A round of "love you's" shared, and everyone settles their phones to charge, TreMarion at last texting Terry "Forgot to say this before I lost signal on our call: Love you." Terry replies "Hey man, signal loss happens. I kind of figured that's what happened. Love you." With that, Terry and TreMarion pocket their phones, heading out to get Tynie's convertible and deliver it to Sasha. Terry comes to pick TreMarion up, planning to take him home after Sasha gets Tynie's convertible.

Without incident, TreMarion gets the convertible keys, Terry keeping pin-drop silent. The drop-off of Tynie's convertible goes without a problem too, T receiving the key since Sasha was looking in on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. After Terry drops TreMarion off at home, he goes about the rest of his day not reaching out to anyone until right before going to bed. As for TreMarion, his day winds down with a couple meals and some housework.

As for Tynie and Bobby's day, after they relax from the lovemaking, she dresses first. Bobby follows, clearing from the swimwear and laundry before they head out of the master bedroom. Tynie takes his hand as they cross the house, insisting "Honey, you've been amazing all day. You more than deserve to relax and have me go back to doting over you." "Yes dear." Bobby giggles. Making it to the kitchen bar, he sits back. Going through the cabinets, Tynie conjures up an idea for their meal.

"Hope you like this.." She mumbles, causing Bobby to react "Sweetheart, no need to worry." Taking a quick breath, Tynie smiles, going headlong into making a meal that she prays mirrors Bobby's panache with Italian cooking. He sniffs a couple times, smiling proudly as nothing is said. Having four pans on the stove at the same time, Tynie scurries a bit, which makes Bobby leap to help her. "Baby.." She pines. "I know you want to dote over me, but that doesn't mean I want you hurt." Bobby refuses, taking over the watch of two of the pans.

Taste testing what she's cooking, Bobby grunts, and then starts stirring. "You like?" Tynie asks, getting Bobby to kiss her quickly with a bit of the sauce from their meal on his lips. As that kiss ends, Tynie reaches behind them to turn down the stove, seemingly in perfect time. Gazing over the meal together, Tynie stands over the stove as Bobby gets the dishes set to the kitchen bar. Pulling out her chair, Bobby invites "Come sit and relax, beautiful." Tynie giggles and complies, watching him serve up the meal. Before joining her, he retrieves a bottle of red wine, and two glasses, pouring it for both of them. Finally sitting at Tynie's hip, Bobby cheers "Baby this looks amazing." "Thanks." Tynie chimes, the two then eating.

Aside from moans of enjoyment, the room is silent, Tynie and Bobby later sipping their wine. "Candles." Tynie blurts. "You don't have those… tonight…" Bobby restates. "Just what are you planning?" She asks. "Oh, you'll see." He teases, receiving an excited smile from his wife. Before she can say anything about desert, Bobby kisses Tynie. That kiss takes her breath away, Bobby noticing that when his wife lets out a loud and happy sigh. Getting up, he handles clearing from their meal, and stashing away the already cleaned dishes. Tynie gasps at that sight, Bobby returning to her before resolving "I wanted you to relax."

Arising and heading to his side, she soon after feels Bobby slip his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I know why you're so concerned with doting over me. You don't think you do enough. Babe, you always take really good care of me. You don't think you "spoil" me as often as I deserve. Your love, dedication and devotion to me are my world. You said something about constant grand gestures yesterday. I thought that was profound and very brilliant, because the point you made was a deep one. Beautiful, hold yourself to the same standards you tell the family to hold themselves to. Hold you in the same regard you hold me. After all, we are equals." Bobby remarks.

Allowing that to sink in, Tynie uses her right hand to toss her hair over his upper arm, letting her head settle on his chest. The slowly-released sigh Bobby hears from his wife is only half her answer to his statement. "Oh God, Bobby. You're amazing and absolutely right. I've been far too hard on myself. Thank you so much for setting my mind free of that, again." Tynie gratifies. "You've done the same for me." Bobby replies modestly, leading her out of the kitchen.

Happily leaned against him with every step, Tynie's smile widens as they head for the newly-remodeled guest room. Opening that door, Bobby stands back, letting his wife take in how it looks now. Tynie whistles loudly, and then cheers "Nice." "Yeah, they did really well." Bobby approves.

Stepping away from the swing range of that door, Tynie shuts it and once more takes his hand. Giving her husband a curious look, she soon finds herself being escorted back across the house. Winding up back in the living room for a moment, the two stand in the center of that room, draping their arms around one another's shoulders.

Tynie delicately rests her head over Bobby's heart; they wind up in a slow dance with their hearts beating being the music. Gazing down on his wife, Bobby proudly smiles, catching Tynie again lift her eyes and return the expression.

Standing there together in peace, Tynie giggles as her hand trails up Bobby's back, making it to the trim of his curls on the back of his neck. She's on her toes when that happens, Bobby cupping her hips in his hands protectively. Sliding back to the soles of her feet, Tynie loses the grip on his hair, as he releases some of the grasp on her hips.

"I have only one wish. That you don't take unneeded risks, even when being affectionate. Honey, I really don't want you hurt." Bobby worries. "You got it." Tynie vows. Deciding against standing in the center of their living room for too long, the couple then heads to the couch. "Love, promise me one thing: everything you've asked of me, let it cover you too." Tynie compels. "That's a definite, not just a promise sweetheart." Bobby swears. Cuddling up closer to her suitor, she curls her legs to one side, resting as she stood: with her head on his chest.

"Something on your mind, baby?" Bobby wonders, concerned about the way Tynie kept her eyes averted when cuddling up. "Yeah. Baby, after all we as a couple and a family have endured, how the hell could Terry do what he did?! He totally nosed in, disrespected us, and was so fuckin' calloused about it." Tynie reveals. "I don't know why Terry thought it was acceptable to do that. I do know this, we've stood our ground. It looks like he's going to step back and respect us. Honey, if he doesn't.. I will kick the shit out of him! That's right baby, you aren't the one fighting him.. I am! I am supposed to be the protector. He won't dare make you hurt or unhappy EVER again, because I'll do ANYTHING to stop him!" Bobby affirms.

Tynie lifts her head like a shot, predicting "Should it come to you beating Terry shitlesss: Gorgeous you are getting very handsomely honored, and no matter what you say about my relaxing.. You're getting doted over." "Alright babe. You got it." Bobby concurs. Settled on the couch together, for the first time in a great while, neither Tynie nor Bobby worries about missing any calls. Nestling her head just under the crest of Bobby's shoulder, tossing her hair over the side, Tynie celebrates "Now this… is a relaxing evening."

Gazing down on his wife one more time, Bobby agrees "Definitely." They spend some time in peace and quiet on the couch before Tynie arises, escorting her husband to the master bedroom. "Honey's got plans, you'll love them." She evades as Bobby sports a wondering smile.

Following her across their home, intrigued by what Tynie meant with that remark, Bobby's smile broadens. Soon after arriving in the master bedroom, she gets Bobby to sit with his legs stretched and his back against the headboard. Picking up his feet, she smiles from ear-to-ear as he receives a detailed massage.

Groaning his appreciation, Bobby watches his wife for a while, until Tynie sets his feet down and goes to sit next to him. Returning the massage, Bobby obtains the exact reaction he gave. Resuming his place on the bed, Bobby gets taken into Tynie's arms. Nestling much like his wife has every time they've been close, he feels Tynie pet his hair. "You've done enough and planned for so much more, babe. Whatever you want, I'll take care of. I want to." Tynie intends.

"Hey now, don't take away from your own relaxation like that. You've done and planned for just as much as I have." Bobby refutes. "Yes darling. Besides, you're too comfy for me to move right now.. Aren't you?" Tynie returns, receiving a nod. Silently wondering if his wife's leaning against the headboard is starting to hurt, Bobby lifts just enough for Tynie to lay out flat on the bed. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie sighs, feeling him entangle her in his arms.

With one look down on him, Tynie notices Bobby's eyes are closed and his smile is gone. "Sweetness, I know what just crossed your mind and took away your happiness. You do not need to torture yourself like that. I did what I did to show that you had me at your side with the entire situation that Terry started. My snapping off on him was my way to demonstrate that not only did he royally piss us both off, but to display that however you wish to deal with him was backed by me one hundred percent. I know you don't like it when I snap off or rant at people because of my past. I'm also aware that it makes you slander how you protect me. Bobby, I swear on everything I am, you are my Savior. You are my world. Not only that, but he deserved to hear my anger, because he may soon feel yours." Tynie rationalizes. Listening to her, Bobby allows his smile to return, and Tynie hears a relaxed sigh.

"There you go.." Tynie teases, making her husband chuckle. "Baby, you were right when you said you and I make one hell of a team." Bobby reminds. "Just as you were right when you said We do, and we will.. forever." Tynie recalls.

They don't converse again for a while, Tynie watching over Bobby as he lays across her. Catching that as the silence lasts, Bobby gulps "Baby no." Dropping her head against the pillows, Tynie perkily relents "You're right, this is better." Stealthily reaching his hands up to her neck, Bobby teases "I can make you more comfortable than that." Working out the kink in his wife's neck, Bobby catches her jaw drop and eyes close, the tensions that built up in her silent watch of him dissipating.

As he's finished, Tynie wraps her hands around Bobby's upper arms, rubbing up and down. Tynie starts hitting on Bobby, only to be hit on by him in return. Kissing wildly when they break from that, the couple resumes the romances that have peppered the bulk of the day. Separating from the chain of kisses, Tynie wonders in a bit of a sultry tone "What are you in the mood for?" Bobby breaks up their hold by gently guiding her arms to her sides, and then he gets off the bed and disrobes.

Eyeing him over, Tynie sees his resurrected arousal. Tynie follows her husband in getting off the bed and getting undressed, approaching him to kiss before they go further. Letting her hands roam his body freely, Tynie makes Bobby moan a few times, each coinciding with when her palms graze his dick. Of course, Bobby touches and taunts her similarly, feeling the drip of her juices on his hands.

Ending the kiss this time, Tynie's soon guided to the bed with a featherlike softness.

Before she can lay out, Bobby prowls Tynie, petting up from her legs to her breasts. Her jaw gapes, moans are sighed, Tynie's eyes closing briefly as she shudders in desire. Delicately splitting her legs with his hand, Bobby taunts his wife's labia and clit. She mewls, simply loving what Bobby's doing to her so far.

Slipping his hands away from her depths, Bobby gingerly enters her. Tynie's hands instinctively go for his curls, petting them before traipsing his jaw, her then lifting her lips to his. Kissing and smiling, they go on making love at this romantic and gentle pace. Neither has a desire to change the pace of their lovemaking this time, Tynie's hands softly roaming Bobby's back and hips. They lock eyes, and then repeatedly lock lips, stifling the moans that come as they continue. Tynie and Bobby each have orgasm brewing inside them, yet neither one wishes to rush into release this time.

Tynie loves every second of this intimacy, as is Bobby, both admitting as much by deepening the passion to their kisses. In the middle of one of these wild and deep kisses, Bobby bulges in Tynie's pussy, which makes her squeal in his mouth. Her body also responds, Bobby soon feeling his hard on slicked in Tynie's juices as her core muscles begin to tighten around him.

When they split from this kiss, Tynie nips Bobby's lower lip, as he does hers. Softly grunting, Tynie gives Bobby a lusty smile. Giving his wife one in return, Bobby rocks his hips several times. Every time they moan, grunt, or in Tynie's case, mewl.. it's soft, and nearly whispered. Tynie licks her lips, and then sighs "Yeahhhh." Bobby's voice is soft as he says "Feels so good." Smiling as they basked in the romantic pace and passions of this intimacy, both Tynie and Bobby have orgasm building within themselves.

Time and cares don't exist in either of their minds, the two focusing on enjoying each other. Bobby kisses all over Tynie, from her earlobes to her navel, nipping the expanse of her breasts. With each nip comes a soft squeal, which in turn enamors Bobby.

Lifting his head, Bobby feels Tynie rake her hands up his spine and through his hair. Toying with her hair in reply, Bobby sees a flame in his wife's eyes. Mirroring it in his, Tynie gasps "Ohhhh." Bobby knows she's nearing climax, as his heat is tightly surrounded by the muscles in her depths. "Damn baby, you're tight." Bobby moans. "Sexy, you're so well endowed." Tynie moans, both of them keeping the hushed volume in their voices. He smiles devilishly at that, also taking it as a praise of his sexual prowess.

Tynie's aware that he's nearing release, feeling the throbs of Bobby's cock hammering the walls of her pussy. Bobby's grunts pick up in pace, her groans following, the two trying to make this sex last a little while longer.

Tynie starts grunting and gritting her teeth, which tells Bobby she's battling the need to come. Bobby growls and clenches his jaw, sending his wife the same word. Before long Tynie loses her battle, orgasming powerfully all over Bobby's cock, as she softly swears "Bobby I love you." A few more thrusts at the softly romantic pace they've shared while making love given Tynie, and Bobby climaxes just as strongly, vowing at the same tone "Tynie I love you."

Taking her hands out of his hair, Tynie presses them down his back, which in essence guides him to rest on top of her. Hugging his hips, she keeps Bobby where she guided him. Bobby takes one of her arms, moving it just long enough to reach down and cover them up.

Bobby looks his wife in the eyes, catching a satisfied and elated smile cross her lips, giving one right back. Relaxing in the pose Tynie crafted, the two remain comfortable and without a concern on their minds. Tynie gets so comfortable in that embrace that Bobby soon witnesses her start to doze off. With stealth and gentleness, he realigns her arms, ending the hold. Covering his wife up again, Bobby dresses and takes the phone so it doesn't wake Tynie. Moments later, Tynie doesn't feel a kiss graze her lips, nor does she note Bobby's body heat near her. At first she panics, panting, then she considers the possibility Bobby has surprises for her, all that done without a word. The smile she fell asleep wearing not only remains, but expands, as the day's turnout is far better than she'd expected at its start. Bobby's right there with Tynie on those regards, although he doesn't tell his wife that.

His reasons for not mentioning it are simple: Bobby desires for Tynie to have a totally relaxed and worry-free night. Arriving back in the kitchen, he stashes their phone in his pocket, crafting their next meal. Time slides by until that's done, Bobby grabbing them both sodas, as he's aware Tynie will be taking her next dose of those diabetic pills after dinner. Arranging it all on the tray, he heads back for the master bedroom.

The scents from the meal waft through the air of Tynie and Bobby's room a bit later, causing her smile to widen. Approaching his wife and the bed, Bobby has it all in hand as Tynie's eyes flitter open. Seeing what her husband prepared and delivered, Tynie sits up and takes the tray from Bobby. Sitting at her side, Bobby smiles as Tynie boasts "Honey this looks magnificent!" Enjoying it together, Tynie's eyes light up brighter, which makes Bobby's day even better.

As they finish the meal, Tynie pops open the sodas as Bobby leans back to get one of her pills. Tynie exchanges that for Bobby's soda, holding it until he closes the pill bottle. Soon as that's done, the two sip those sodas in the same peace that's permeated the bulk of their day. Concluding the sodas, Tynie pecks a kiss to Bobby's lips and gets dressed. Backtracking to get the trayful of dishes and soda cans, she smiles before heading to get that all cleared away.

Laying back to wait for his wife's return, Bobby sets their phone to the charger and keeps the smile he's worn for so long in the day. Tynie comes back into the room about twenty minutes later, rejoining Bobby in the bed without keeping him wait too long after that. Scooting up closer to his side, she takes the covers in hand and tosses them over the couple. To further her relaxation, Bobby drapes an arm loosely around Tynie's shoulders. Laid out on the bed side-by-side, the couple smiles and shares in one more kiss.

"Lover, I believe that you and I got something sacred to come out of our standing our ground. We've tried repeatedly to have and keep this peace and happiness. I feel it holding me now, just as strongly as you always do." Tynie releases. "I feel the exact same way, sugar. Don't let your mind start getting bogged down with worries over this. I will do whatever I can so you keep feeling as you do right now." Bobby oaths. "Hubby, you mean we will do that for one another." Tynie alters. Smiling proudly, he peppers her lips in tiny kisses, and then confirms "You got that right sexy."

Tynie's resting in Bobby's arms, her head on his chest, when their phone rings. "Son of a bitch. This best be good." Tynie grumbles, pushing herself up to answer the phone. It's Terry, claiming that T and Sasha got Tynie's convertible without incident.

"Terry, you listen to me right the fuck now! If it's URGENT, you call. Otherwise YOU TEXT THIS LINE. Bobby and I are TIRED of feeling like we don't have any rights whatsoever and that's how you make us feel by making me especially believe that I cannot spend a second of my life with the phone not up my ass like a bad case of hemorrhoids. Bobby's actually debating having our number changed and NOT giving to you because of this shit!" Tynie demands. Putting her phone on speaker, Tynie sits back, Terry instituting "I'll text your line for non-emergency matters from now on. Otherwise I'll call, and if I get the voicemail, I'll leave a message. I don't want you having to pay to have your number changed. Now that I know it was me who made Tynie feel the way she does, and I know how good she is at ruining lives.. This is really the best way to go about the situation." "Took ya long enough to figure that out!" Bobby howls.

"Son, you two hang up this line now. I love you. Terry does too, but the rest is now MY TURF." TreMarion orders from the background. "Love you Daddy. You too Terry." Tynie concludes, hanging up. Setting their phone to charge, Tynie smirks, Bobby inviting "Come here and get comfortable sweetheart." Tynie does, Bobby recalling "You were phenomenal. You totally had him by the short and curlies. Several nice touches in that too." "You can't say I lied." Tynie replies. "I wasn't saying that. Sweetheart, I've decided. We're not changing our number. You're just not answering to anything Terry sends in a text, nor are you taking his calls. The way he leaves you feeling is wrong, and it's unfair to you." Bobby renders. Looking up at him, Tynie insures "Yeah, you're right. Besides, he doesn't need to know about our decisions unless they could affect the entire family."

What that couple didn't know yet was, TreMarion took the texting idea with Terry and got T and Sasha to claim it was a universal rule. Sasha and T did that for another reason entirely, the twins and their sleeping patterns. Terry acquiesced to all of it, TreMarion reminding "I'm supposed to be relaxing in my later years, and you took that away again. I swear to Christ if you keep that up, I WILL ASIST TYNIE in ruining your life!" T was on the phone still, hearing that as he attests "Dad, correct yourself. You got me, Sasha and Bobby on that too. Trust me; I can get Bobby to sign off on my saying that." TreMarion believes T on this one, amending what T said on the phone and citing it to Terry before leaving Terry's entirely.

T feels guilty for claiming what he did on Bobby's name, calling the latter man. Bobby answers, then learning that TreMarion went to Terry's to give Terry a piece of the family's mind. "T, you need to relax. I don't have a problem with what you claimed. If anything, you beat me to telling Dad that. I figured it was time for us to adopt that rule universally anyway. I mean texting between the family members if it's not urgent and calling if it is. That way the twins can sleep, and we can all go about our days and household business as we need to. Oh, by the way, I will be giving Terry back his will and advance directives. Tynie does not want them in our house anymore, and you know why." Bobby resounds. "Like the back of Sasha's head." T agrees, promising to tell his fiancée later. "The wedding's still on for Saturday, the twins are still safe. You two will have Saturday to yourselves after the wedding. Tynie and I insist." Bobby ensures.

"One condition dude. You and Tynie take some time alone together soon. Dad, Sasha and I insist. You've done a lot for us lately." T counters. "Baby, if that's T, tell him I have us having time alone mapped out. Effective the moment you get off that phone we are only taking calls as they pertain to the new universal family rule." Tynie mentions. Putting their phone back on speaker, Bobby leans back as T intends "Sis, that's entirely fair. We heard you." Sasha adds "Baby, tell them as soon as we get the twins taken care of, we'll tell Daddy what Tynie said. They need to get off that phone, they're doing enough." "She's got it." Bobby and Tynie laugh, then everyone shares love.

With that, those four try to go about their day, Sasha keeping her word. TreMarion doesn't tell Terry this time, electing "We've communicated enough to Terry right now. I say that because I want to test him and see if he really will honor the family's universal rule. If he contacts us, then we say something. Not a moment sooner." Sasha sends that to Tynie in a text, getting back "Daddy, you've done enough too. Same with you Sasha. Go about your day and we love you. Besides, Terry has this shit coming. He knows why too." "Love you. Consider it done" sent back to Tynie and at last, all the phones go quiet and get set to charge.

Tynie's back to relaxing in Bobby's arms, their day mostly done, as Bobby starts to watch over his wife. "No baby.." She teases, getting him to lay back fully. When he does, she buries her face in his chest, Bobby instantly knowing why. "I'm sorry honey. I don't know what caused him to do this." Bobby whispers, his wife crying in his arms. The twins are cared for and laid down, Sasha doing the same with T. "Baby, I don't know if I want Terry in the babies' lives anymore." Sasha weeps. "Whoa baby, don't make any choices right now. Dad was right, we need to test Terry. Tynie was right too, Terry does have this coming. You won't deal with Terry anymore though. He's going through ME!" T soothes.

Thing is, TreMarion sensed the ladies would break down, calling Terry. The first line out of TreMarion's mouth actually keeps him in line with the family's newest rule, Terry soon learning just how far his actions have affected the family. "You need to do something to get this holier'n thou attitude out of your system. You best have it out by Friday! If not, I claim to T and Sasha that I intercepted a plan you have to exploit the twins. You know the three levels of exploitation I'm talking about too!" TreMarion threatens. "Ok! Got it!" Terry gulps, realizing TreMarion meant business. After that, TreMarion hangs up.

Before going about his day, TreMarion texts T and Bobby "Don't let your women deal with Terry anymore. Make him go through you. I have him well aware of how the ladies feel regarding him right now. I'm not saying I love you to Terry without the twins in the area. I advise the same for you. Love you." T and Bobby comply with TreMarion's plan, honestly loving it. One by one, they all at last leave their phones on the charger. Tynie sees that conversation on the phone screen, sending TreMarion "Daddy, you've done enough. We all go about our household business and alone time starting now. If Terry contacts us and it AIN'T urgent, we deal with it when WE want to.. NOT when he does." "I'm with her on this Daddy." Sasha sends.

"Yes ladies, you have a deal. Now remember, the men deal with Terry. NOT YOU." TreMarion replies, getting complicity back from Tynie and Sasha. Settling their phones down to charge again, Tynie moves so she's laid out between Bobby's legs.

"Baby, are you sure…" He starts, getting interrupted by Tynie moaning "Ohh hell yeah.. This feels wonderful." Configuring the blankets around them gets interesting, because Tynie's position makes it hard for her to cover them both up without the covers going over her face. Some time passes before Bobby giggles, and then wraps them in the blankets, saying "Long as you're comfortable." "No. If you're not comfortable, tell me. I'll move." Tynie refuses, rolling to her stomach.

Immediately catching him try to conceal discomfort in the look on his face, she moves to Bobby's side. Playfully toying with the hairs on his chest, Tynie keeps the happy-go-lucky tone in her voice when she says "You know you can just tell me if something bothers you. You can be like "Babe, this is starting to hurt" and I won't be mad. Don't think anything bad about my hottie because of this, either. You'd do the same for me in a heartbeat… if even that long."

Listening to her, Bobby smiles, then responds "Alright beautiful. You got it. Now, don't you go thinking anything against my angel then, either." The two kiss after that brief discussion, hoping some affection will better their day from the recent turnout. Breathless after their kissing, Tynie falls onto Bobby. "Baby, are you alright?!" Bobby worries. "Yeah… I'm in heaven." Tynie sighs. Petting down her shoulders, Bobby catches his wife's heartbeat, noting how relaxed it is. "Hey now, why are you not relaxing?" Tynie wonders in a perky tone. Bobby giggles, and then stretches out, appeasing his wife.

T and Sasha have a bit of a relaxing day as well, the new family rule for communicating being the vehicle for that much. Between caring for the twins and working on their vows, that couple spends time being affectionate. T notices Sasha's having a hard time concentrating on the happiness that Saturday is supposed to be for them, stopping everything to hold her close. "Baby, tell me what you need." T craves. "Honey, can we please just do the work on our vows tomorrow? Please.." Sasha pleads. "You never have to plead with me. Of course we can work on them tomorrow. Babe, it's alright." T rescinds. Out of perpetually nowhere, Terry texts that couple, asking "Would it be OK if I offered to get you two a spa day as a wedding present? I will also try to get someone to watch the babies."

T hears the text alert going off, translating "Honey look, Terry's trying to show you he wants you to relax too. He just offered to get you and I a spa day. The twins will be safe, I just know it." "Baby, tell Terry he has to set it up for AFTER the wedding." Sasha requires, seeing T text that word-for-word. Accepting that, Terry sends love.

T then forwards what Terry sent to Tynie, getting genuinely surprised. "Dude, I got the babies covered that day. Trust me. Terry's a fuckin' genius this time. You focus on Sasha. Soon as I get Bobby a beer, I'm going to violate our family rule and call Terry to discuss this. Trust me dude. Love you." T urgently agrees to that, sending love before the conversation's stopped. Bobby sees his wife haunched over the phone after just asking him to relax. Telling her spouse everything, Tynie does as she told T, starting with getting Bobby that beer.

Serving him, Tynie calls Terry, initiating "Dude, as an act of peace, I'm taking your wedding gift idea and modifying it. Yes, I heard. Look man, this entire family needs a spa day and the twins need trusted eyes on them. You know damn well I don't trust daycares. Neither does Sasha, T told me. Here's the plan.." From there, she details the modifications to Terry's spa day idea. "Look man, I'm not trying to dropkick ya in the nuts here. I'm just trying to set it so T and Sasha get a five star spa day, since it's their wedding present. Hell, me and Bobby are cool with a four star spa day. I'll bet my ass Daddy's ok with that too. On that day, we WILL do rolling shifts with the twins. The newlyweds ARE to go first for that spa day.. ya got me?" Tynie concludes. "Loud and clear. By the way, nice modifications." Terry approves. With that, Tynie sends love, Terry repeating it before the call's ended.

Bobby snares the phone from his wife, sending "Unless it's urgent, we will talk to you guys tomorrow. Love you." Everyone sends love back, and at last the phone's get set aside for the night, all of them left to charge. Tynie sneaks behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as she brags "You were amazing with that." "Thanks babe." Bobby laughs, loving how he's being held.

Tynie drags her hands down his shoulders to his chest, patting over his heartbeat, Bobby holding them there. "I'm alright. I know what just crossed your mind. We have the rest of the night and tomorrow together. To the best of my power, we will have that time alone. As you say, honey's got plans.. You'll love them." Bobby recounts. "Ooh fun." Tynie purrs, kissing his neck.

Leaving a few kisses on his neck, Tynie plots "Tomorrow, I'm getting everything we didn't have to make tonight as romantic as I intended. Besides, I think it'd be great to have candles for Sasha and T's wedding. I'm relatively certain I can get Terry to keep eyes on those while you and I care for the babies. I think we can work the living room so that all can happen without being too big a problem for the actual wedding." "Babe that sounds wonderful." Bobby brags.

Realizing Tynie'd just admitted that tonight wasn't what she intended for their evening, he spins around in her arms, concerning "Honey…" "I'm really trying Bobby. I want you to have the best. I cannot believe Terry took away our happiness like that. I cannot believe I didn't have what I needed for the plans for our night to be perfect. I swear, that won't ever happen again. Not to the best of my power, anyway." Tynie testifies, with a heartbroken whimper in her voice. Guiding her head to his shoulder, Bobby soothes "It's alright sweetheart. We've got it covered. Don't you worry." "I won't." Tynie peeps. Holding her closely, Bobby goes quiet, his wife finally able to relax fully again.

TreMarion has a tumbler of scotch before having dinner, hoping the silence of his phone remains through the night. Terry has a drink himself, wondering just how to go about "keeping the peace" with the family. T and Sasha halted working on their vows, doting over the twins instead. When Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are laid down for the night, they whimper all the nicknames they've given the family. "Ohh sweeties. It's ok. Ma and Da asked the family to get some things done before the special day Saturday. A lot of what the family had to do isn't safe for you to be around." T consoles, Sasha mirroring his statement.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sigh and relax at that, smiling as their parents cover them up. T soon looks Sasha dead in the eyes, whispering "Now, is my angel alright?" Sasha nods, and then kisses him briefly, the twins dozing off. Walking his fiancée out of the babies' room, T makes sure the monitors are ready. Discovering everything with those is well, he gets Sasha relaxed in the bed, promising "You kick back honey. I've got our dinner covered." Sasha refutes "Baby, I'd rather order in. You need to relax too." T giggles as he joins Sasha in bed, placing that call. When he hangs up, T plans "I'll take care of everything. Well, that excludes paying for dinner apparently. Terry already covered it. Said it was an act of peace." "Wow." Sasha gasps. T then surprises TreMarion and Bobby advising them of what Terry did in a text. Tynie intercepts that, texting Terry "Dude, you don't have to go that far. For me and Bobby, here's your act of peace. You keep eyes on the candles I'm buying for T and Sasha's wedding. I'll have Bobby help rig the living room so we can do the wedding there. Love you."

TreMarion sends "Dude, she's right. Your act of peace with me: have a scotch with me on Saturday. I'll even buy the scotch." Terry replies to both "Fair enough. Tynie, you're not rigging shit. I can take care of that, long as I have TreMarion as my eyewitness. I say that because you've indeed done more than enough. Love you."

TreMarion sends "Terry just rigged that, Tynie. I have no problem being his eyewitness. We'll be over Saturday to set that all up. Terry's having that scotch with me that day too. Love you." "Like Terry said, fair enough. Long as Terry has whatever bug crawled up his ass and died out of his system by then. Love you." Tynie considers.

Bobby sees that over her shoulder, Tynie adding "Now, the reason I'm the one handling this as opposed to Bobby is, he was handling the trash and didn't want anything to happen to the phone. We've been trying to clean up here and there before the wedding." "Tynie, with your permission.. I can get your house cleaned for the wedding. Consider it a backing of your requested peace act." Terry sends back. "I'm already his eyewitness; I'll watch the cleaning people too. I know how to work this. You and Bobby stand down on that housecleaning as of right now." TreMarion advises.

"One condition, Daddy. You stop being an eyewitness the second you see Bobby and I enter the room. You stand down and have that scotch with Terry. I'll do a room by room canvass with Bobby then too." Tynie counters. "That is entirely fair. Love you." Terry and TreMarion conclude, both getting love back. She then triumphantly smiles, settling the phone to the charger. "Well shit, that was one hell of a 180." Tynie cheers.

"Sure was. Now, you and I have the night to ourselves." Bobby accepts. Leaning against him, she wonders "What exactly would you like to do?" "Whatever you want." Bobby teases, kissing her cheek. "No. Whatever we want." Tynie alters, going in for a passionate kiss. This time, it's him who becomes breathless, Tynie holding her husband close. Toying with Bobby's hair, Tynie smiles as she softly plans the couple's next two days. "I don't know why I got this feeling, but I think it may be best for us to hold off on giving Terry those papers. I don't want any more seriousness to encroach our weekend." Tynie ceases. "Genius." Bobby sighs.

The last planned conversation of the day for the family is actually had between TreMarion and Terry. Terry finds out that Tynie and Bobby's house can get cleaned on Friday, so he and TreMarion arrange to handle that. Concluding with love, they rest their phones on the charger. T winds up clearing from their ordered dinner less than an hour after he and Sasha eat.

With that, those two watch movies in bed, keeping an ear out for the twins over the monitor, ending their day. Their entertainment center is set to auto-shutoff after a certain time, which T figures out while Sasha's in his arms. Tynie and Bobby get out of bed long enough to get cleaned up, returning a while later. Everyone's phone left to charge, each household decides today's done, all in their own way readying to fall asleep. Tynie gets an idea, reaching out of their created hold to set up for the couple to watch movies. Bobby takes the remote, unknowingly doing the same as T, setting their system up to auto-shutoff. Cuddling up with her hubby in moments, Tynie smiles.

The first movie at Tynie and Bobby's is just as bad as the one at T and Sasha's, both men changing the channel. Once that's done, both remotes get set aside, as both men receive passionate kisses from their women. Laid on his back, Bobby sees Tynie huddle up to his right side, bragging about how protected she felt the entire day. Ironically, Sasha does the same thing, making T blush. Bobby's just as red in the face as T is, but doesn't know it. The movies play on; both couples basically letting them roll for backdrop sound.

Sighing happily as she finishes the latest kiss, Bobby takes over the romances. Every touch he gives sends a trail of fiery desire through Tynie, whom moans "Yeah baby.." Cupping her pussy in his hands, Bobby feels just how wet his wife is. Sliding his middle finger in, Bobby bucks his hand against her clit, pummeling Tynie's walls with fierce thrusts. Tynie rocks against his hand, grunting as she reveals the desperation to her need for release.

Holding her hips with his other hand, Bobby lustily refuses "It's all on me baby." Squealing as he continued, Tynie adored Bobby's moves, her body quickly responding. As he keeps wildly thrusting that finger in and out of his wife, Bobby receives a large hickey on his chest. Tynie yanks her lips away when climax approaches, screaming his name as orgasm overtakes her frame. Eyeing him over, Tynie sees Bobby's arousal not only returned, but worsened. "My turn.." She elates, crouching between her man's legs as soon as her hips are released.

Ferociously sucking his cock, Tynie makes Bobby grunt, growl and moan. Sliding his manhood out of her mouth with quite a loud pop, she suckles his balls, making Bobby howl "Yeah baby." Switching off between Bobby's dick and nuts, Tynie sucks as hard as she can, striving to get her man off just as intensely as she received. Pulsing and throbbing in Tynie's throat, Bobby lets his wife know he's really close. Grunting as he tried to stave off climax, Bobby only makes his wife suck his dick harder. When he can't fight back the urge to come anymore, he wails Tynie's name, as she drinks up every drop of his juices.

Kissing his manhood from base to tip, Tynie smiles as she stretches out between Bobby's legs again. "Yeah, before you say it, I will suck your dick like that more often." She gloats, seeing the elated expression on Bobby's face. Rearranging their cuddled pose so the couple's side-by-side, Bobby hears "I loved what you did to me." Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby promises "Anytime sugar. Anytime." Resting in the new position, Tynie goes silent as Bobby furthers his promise, making her well aware of his intentions to keep their intimacies hot. When he finishes, Tynie adds "Trust me sugar, you will love what I'm not telling you." Loving the mystery to her remark, Bobby anxiously smiles. Covering them back up, Tynie joins Bobby in smiling, as he precludes "Long as my baby's happy, that's what matters." "Same with my baby." Tynie returns, getting a broad smile.

T and Sasha have a similar conversation, their intimacies being quieter than Tynie and Bobby's, since there are sleeping babies in the next room. TreMarion and Terry are the first adults to fall asleep, considering everything in the family resolved. T and Sasha check on and caring for the twins before they retire for the night.

Tynie and Bobby are again the last ones up, neither caring about that. Together they talk for a bit, Tynie stopping long enough to get them drinks. "You're the best." Bobby brags, opening her drink. "No sugar, we're the best. For each other." Tynie amends, doing the same for him. They plan out the next day, finishing the drinks as Tynie clears from them. Sasha wakes in the middle of the night, after having a bad dream. T hears her squeal "No!" and rushes to hold his fiancée close. Telling her suitor all about it, Sasha cries. "Honey, you have nothing to worry about. I'll take care of this. You relax." T soothes.

Sending the family a text, T claims "We and the twins are fine. As to afford you guys time alone or time to get things done before the wedding, we will contact you only in emergencies the next couple days. We do love you."

Terry, TreMarion, and Bobby hear their text alerts going off, Bobby resolving "T, you're a genius. We love you too. Dad, Terry, please tell me you know why I called T a genius. T, you make sure the twins know we will spend as much time with them as you and Sasha will allow. We set that up after the wedding though. We've got that day covered."

TreMarion and Terry applaud "T, you and Bobby are geniuses. Love you." T sends back "Bobby, they're right. That was genius. I will deliver the message to the twins, later. Love you." Showing his wife the text, Bobby sees Tynie intercept the phone and send "T, thank you dude. Bobby and I were struggling with how to go about getting that set up. Your text helped us with that, more than you know. Love you man. Daddy and Terry, thank you so much for being so receptive to this idea. Bobby and I thought it best in order to retain peace in the family as well as significantly drop our potential stress levels. Especially those connected to you two. You know why, too." T, TreMarion, and Terry reply "Tynie, it was no problem. We love you."

The family never expected to have that conversation tonight, Sasha's bad dream actually being the vehicle for it. Telling his fiancée of the latest with the family, T halts in wait of Sasha's response. "Babe, that sounds wonderful. We really did come together. Thank you so much for taking care of that." Sasha gratifies. "Baby, anything I can do for you, I will." T swears, settling their phone down. Everyone in the family does the same as T with their phones, each separately hoping their devices get to fully charge without being used again until tomorrow.

Tynie's all huddled up in Bobby's arms, just happy to be held by him. Looking her over, Bobby notices the crumpled pose Tynie's body's in right now, clearing his throat. Rushing to stretch out, Tynie appeases her husband, as much discovered in his eyes. They fall asleep in that position, her utilizing his chest as her pillow. Bobby lays back on the pillows, smiling as slumber at last arrives.

True to how they're set up, the entertainment centers belonging to T and Bobby shut down some time later, those households overtaken in quiet as sleep arrives for all inside. Terry and TreMarion slumber well too, electing to do the needed housework tomorrow.

Several things got taken care of, with even more planned out. Today had some unexpected spin to it, with Terry being on the justifiable receiving end of rage. Threats were made, systems in the family were changed, all in all winding up being the provision for peace in the family. T and Sasha get married in two days, and although Terry nearly caused that night to change, they're excited. The one thing nobody wanted to do with their family members honestly brought on clarity and a new pathway to contentment. It was needed though, given what Terry did, and everyone understands that. The only thing crossing their minds as sleep overhauls their nights is:

"Let this round of standing our ground be the last within the family…"


	159. Ch 159

Title: Family Rut.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Bobby's asleep when Tynie wakes the next day, her leaving a delicate kiss to his lips. Dressing in his top and her pants, she pockets the phone. From there, she scurries out of the room, trying to prepare their breakfast without waking Bobby. The plan doesn't work, Bobby waking moments after his wife left the room. Dressing, he heads across the house. Seeing his wife start to search the cabinets, Bobby announces "You don't need to do that. Honey's got plans.." Gasping as she jumps, Tynie sees her husband approaching. Holding Bobby close, Tynie goes immediately silent. Gazing up, she gets passionately kissed.

Separating from that, Tynie gasps "Ooohh..." "You're not doing much today baby. Not if I can help it. You and I will relax and have a good one." Bobby offers. "Lead the way then." Tynie dares, soon after getting escorted across the house. They leave, taking Bobby's convertible on the town. Going out to eat, obtaining everything they need, as well as a few things Tynie mentioned she wanted, they return to his car. She wound up taking her morning pill in public, doing so as closely to Bobby as possible.

People glared at the couple, Tynie keeping herself as close to Bobby as she can. He's very receptive to her closeness, the two not saying much until the car's loaded. Heading for home, Tynie relaxes, Bobby catching that out the corner of his eye. When they get home, the car's unloaded and everything's stashed away before the couple's phone goes off. Bobby reaches for it, learning from Terry that the cleaning people he called were a total scam.

"Get your money back if you can dude. Don't worry about getting our house cleaned. Tynie and I have that covered. You were right, this is important. Tell Dad to stand down too. Love you." Bobby answers. "You won't believe this, but I had a sense like Tynie. I didn't pay them, didn't plan to until the canvass of the house revealed nothing was out of order. I'll let TreMarion know. Love you too." Terry recalls. "Babe, let me talk to him." Tynie desires. Learning what happened, Tynie assumes "Dude, you don't have to worry about having a sense like that. I'm glad my occasionally being paranoid inspired you. I know you meant well with that peace act enhancement dude, but honestly... What I asked for yesterday is all Bobby and I really want to take."

Accepting that, the two share love and end the call. Pocketing their phone, Tynie admits "I'm trying to be amenable. I mean Terry's really done well for this family. I want to put the past behind us all, too. I don't want the twins to learn grudges from the family either." "You don't need to worry, honey. I knew what you were doing and why. Your reasons are commendable." Bobby returns.

Keeping his word to Bobby, Terry calls TreMarion. Learning what just happened with Terry, TreMarion presumes "They were right though man. We as a family have had enough scams enter our lives, and more than plenty assholes. I've got some housework to do, but other than that I will relax." Concluding the call with love, both men go about their days moments after their phones are pocketed.

T and Sasha have a quiet morning, the twins being cared for whenever they needed something. At last, Sasha can focus enough to work on her vows. T does the same thing, both printing them off. Trying to keep the vows a surprise for each other, the second the printer dings, Sasha and T separately stash the papers with the vows on them until Saturday.

Terry and TreMarion cover their housework, and then pack a bag for Saturday. After all that's done, they spend some of the midday relaxing and watching movies. Tynie and Bobby have the day to themselves from what they now know, relaxing after the shopping they'd done. "Baby, you may not like this. I just got an idea. I want to do something for the family so that none of us muss up our houses." Tynie insinuates.

Reaching for their phone, Tynie's surprised when Bobby says "I actually like that idea. After all, we do have a wedding this weekend." Texting Terry, TreMarion, and T, Tynie asks "Any ideas for someplace new to order from?" Terry ceases "Kid, no need for you to do that." "Dude, I know why she is. She wants us to relax before the wedding, and not have to clean house again before that." T defends. "Terry, I love ya dude. T's right though." Tynie admits. "Today only, Tynie. I do not want you spending money on us unless it's an emergency, family holiday like a wedding or anniversary, major holiday, or birthday. Not after how close Terry came to getting scammed. Same covers the rest of you." TreMarion warns. Conceding TreMarion's point, Tynie hears of a new restaurant in town that delivers.

"Sis, we are going halves on that. I love you and I know you're going to be pissed by my decision, but Dad's reply to your idea got me thinking." T admits. "Dude, you cover your house and Daddy. I've got my house and Terry on lock. I'm not pissed man." Tynie sends.

Accepting that, T and Tynie call out to the new restaurant. Keeping their plan, Terry and TreMarion are soon answering the door for delivery people. After those two, Bobby and T do the same, Sasha texting Tynie "Sis, we love you. Remember what Daddy said. I'll remind T." "You got it. Love you too." Tynie replies, everyone then settling their phones aside.

Tynie and Sasha secure their houses, TreMarion and Terry already having done so, as they all give that new restaurant a try. Repulsed, Bobby calls demanding his wife's money back. Unknown to him at the moment, the rest of the family does the same thing, Tynie and T immediately being refunded. The ladies make a new meal for their men, as T and Bobby rid of the disgusting alleged meal. TreMarion and Terry do similarly, winding up making their own meal.

Clearing from that all some time later, the family revels in the peace. Tynie has drinks made for she and Bobby, but gets stopped from delivering them by him. Before he can ask, she's sitting at the kitchen bar relaxing.

Bobby surprises his wife, sneaking up behind her with both drinks in hand. Taking one, Tynie starts sipping as her man sits beside her. "Baby, I hope we have everything we'll need for the wedding. I really don't want to go back out before then. Not unless we have to. I mean we've all had a crazy week." Tynie relents. "We have everything we need, honey. No need to worry. Relax." Bobby soothes. Tynie grunts her approval of that, the two finishing their drinks as she heads to clear from them. Before getting back to Bobby's side, Tynie's surprised again as he shows up at her hip. Hurrying to wrap her arm around him, Tynie elates "I love it when you're like this." Bobby rests his head on her shoulder, swearing "I love making you smile."

Leaning into him, Tynie's arms go behind her head and around Bobby's neck. "I love making you smile. I want to do that more often." Tynie releases, turning around. Kissing him shortly, she goes on "I'm at a loss, Bobby. I really don't know how to make you smile in new ways. I see T and Sasha doting over each other and I wonder what happened to me. I get curious as to what took away my capacity to keep you smiling. You know what my greatest fears are…"

Hearing the scared whimper in her voice as that remark ends, Bobby whispers "Sweetheart..." Tynie trembles in his arms, berating her "wifely qualities" under her breath. "No. Don't do that. You're a wonderful wife." Bobby concerns. Panting through her teeth, Tynie shudders, going totally quiet. Delicately picking his wife's chin up, Bobby guides their eyes to meeting.

"I'm trying so hard." Tynie squeaks. "You're trying too hard. Babe, I really am happy with you. You're over-thinking things, that's all. Honey, just be my angel. That's all I want. You really don't have to go all extravagant. Ok?" Bobby offers. "You want simplicity? When I can give you the ultimate?" Tynie wonders. Bobby nods, procuring "Babe, I don't want anything more than for you to be relaxed and happy. I want you aware that I will do anything for you… and I mean ANYTHING. I love you."

Looking into his eyes, Tynie discovers concern. "Now gorgeous, don't you dare start beatin' up my hottie. You know I worship you. Anything you want, you got. I'll do whatever I have to in order for you to be happy, to know my love is eternal, and for you to kick back." Tynie vows. Blushing as she finishes, Tynie notes Bobby's cheeks are turning red too.

"Apparently we really needed to discuss that. I mean look at us now, all blushin' and relaxed." Tynie giggles. "Oh, I don't have you totally relaxed. Not yet." Bobby evades, taking his wife by both hands. Leading her back to the recliners, Bobby steps aside as Tynie gets in one. Scooting over so there's room for him in the same chair; Tynie invites "Come here sexy..." Bobby does, the two soon finding themselves cuddled up in the recliner together. "You rigged that." Bobby realizes. "Hell yeah I did. You know I don't fully relax without you." Tynie replies. Happily resting her head on his chest, Tynie completes her relaxed pose; Bobby laid back against the recliner.

They didn't expect this, but Terry and TreMarion show up, TreMarion letting them in. "Stay as you are." Terry advises, getting immediate compliance. Locking up behind them, TreMarion assures "Yeah we can work around you guys. Relax Tynie, we'll be safe. Just need to move a couple things." "No you don't Daddy. That's not your turf. It's mine. That way you and Terry don't get hurt." Tynie refuses. "She means it's ours. We appreciate you guys trying to do this, but she's right." Bobby alters. "Sasha told us they'd say that." Terry discovers. "Daddy, Terry, come here. We apparently need to talk." Tynie orders.

Complying with her wishes, the two men sit on the couch.

"Listen. Bobby and I love you very much. We don't want our living room being temporarily altered by the way it looks to hurt you. We as a family have fallen into a rut. What I mean by that is, none of us can really relax anymore. We're all so worried about hurting each other, missing calls, not being there for the twins... whatever. Face it, we need to have time together and time alone in our houses. I honestly thought the text for non-emergencies system would afford us more relaxation. I love the fact you guys thought of doing this, but I don't want it done. Your safety is fuckin' paramount, and this idea put it at risk. Please trust me; we'll have plenty of room for the wedding. Oh, and while you're at it, try to relax. Have some time to watch movies or just kick back. All the serious shit we can schedule is being pushed back in terms of being handled. We don't start on that shit until Tuesday. I say that because I really didn't expect the relaxing to be an issue." Tynie justifies.

Turning to her husband, Tynie restates "I mean it Bobby. I don't want anyone risking being hurt just to temporarily modify the way the living room looks. We'd wind up moving all the shit back anyway."

"Tuesday, that works." Terry assures. "She's right though guys. Entirely." TreMarion approves.

"You got it sweetheart." Bobby agrees. "Terry, trust me man. Your act of peace really is good enough." Tynie assumes. "I do trust you. I also just remembered I have to take TreMarion out to get some scotch. We came here together. I was supposed to go over there tonight for scotch." Terry reminds. "I won't let him drive home if I think he's had too much, sweetie." TreMarion promises. "Consider tonight a guy's night, Dad. You two deserve it." Bobby intercedes. Terry and TreMarion concur, and then hug Tynie and Bobby before leaving. TreMarion secures the house, and then joins Terry in his car.

Alone again, Tynie looks Bobby dead to rights in the eyes. "Simply amazing." Bobby brags, getting passionately kissed.

T and Sasha get called, TreMarion stating "Well, you were right. Tynie and Bobby don't want anyone hurt by trying to reset the look of their living room. Terry and I are having a guy's night at my place that will consist of scotch drinking and card games. As for the money Terry has on hold for us from the various legal issues, he found out that he can't get to it until Tuesday. The sheer amount alone caused the feds to be alerted, so that's why. We will have our phones by our side, but will likely only answer if it's an emergency. We love you." "Love you too, Daddy. Have fun at your guys' night. I'll tell T everything." Sasha promises, hanging up.

Keeping her word, T gets briefed, him relating "I don't blame Tynie in the least. Dad and Terry really do deserve the guys night. Everything else is fine with me. Listen beautiful, if you take another call like that and they want to know how we feel about something: if you agree with it, claim we do. We are one, and have been since we got together. I appreciate you wanting to tell me, but there will come times when I'm caring for the twins or fixing our car and you can't tell me right away. It's alright. Baby, I have to go and get our replacement muffler sometime soon. I don't want to borrow Tynie's convertible for too long."

Tynie and Bobby have just ended their kiss, her sending a text to the family "Whatever you do, be safe and know Bobby and I love you. T, you borrow that convertible until NEXT Saturday. I don't want you risking injury before your wedding. I know you have a mechanical awareness about cars, but dude my answer's final. Love you guys." Receiving "You got it, love you too" from everyone, they all stash their phones to a pocket.

"You're on a roll..." Bobby brags. "Just takin' care of my man and my family." Tynie replies meekly. Toying her hair behind her ears, Bobby promises "You were wonderful with that. Now, we have time to relax to ourselves." Taking their phone from her pocket, Bobby sees a text from Terry. He's admitting that he's no longer happy in the house he shared with Kaytie.

"Allow me." Bobby offers, seeing his wife reach for the phone. "I don't know if I'm stepping on toes here, but I have an idea. Dad, would you let Terry move what he wants to keep into your house until he finds another one? That way, he can sell the house shared with Kaytie along with anything he doesn't want to keep. Those law books could be donated to a law school or library, too. You guys can arrange that between yourselves; just let us know if you need help." Bobby replies.

"You're not stepping on toes, son. I had the same idea. We deal with that AFTER Terry gets you guys that money. He can't do that before Tuesday, either. The feds got alerted because of the sheer amount, so there's a delay. He found out when I drove to get the scotch." TreMarion replies. "Tell Daddy I'll pay for it all to be professionally moved. I don't want any family members hurt doing that. Especially not Daddy, Terry, or the twins." Tynie requests. "I see why she went there!" Sasha replies, after Bobby grants his wife's wish.

"Sasha means we all do. Tynie, you have a deal. Love you guys. See you Saturday." Terry sends, getting the latter half sent back by everyone. Setting their phone aside, Tynie blurts "Oh God, Bobby. I just realized why Terry's been a dick. He didn't want to ruin the wedding weekend, but at the same time didn't know how to approach his own unhappiness." "We took care of it, baby." Bobby sates.

Tynie holds Bobby close, him trying to get her back to being calmed.

"Being so close to all your sexiness feels so good. I just wish I could be held like this for no reason, and not just when I'm upset." Tynie reveals. "You got that wish, from now on baby. I swear it." Bobby oaths.

The rut remark Tynie made earlier rings in Bobby's head, him discovering her reaction to being held further proves it. "What's happened to us?!" Tynie cries. "Nothing bad, sweetheart. We've just been through way more than we ever deserved. Not just as a couple, but as a family. Listen. You don't ever have to worry about you and I. Remember the tattoos we got? Those are eternal symbols. The jewelry is too. Baby, I will prove it however you want. I, Bobby Goren, am yours Tynie." Bobby affirms.

"As I, Tynie Goren, am yours Bobby. You and I are equals, my love, so everything you've said covers you in reverse." Tynie vows.

That discussion relieves the seriousness so far in the day, Tynie smiling more broadly. Bobby returns the smile he got, which makes his wife melt. She giggles in Bobby's arms, which in turn makes him laugh. Kissing him again, Tynie hopes a little affection keeps their day as it is now. Separating from this kiss, Tynie stares into Bobby's eyes. He guides her on top of him, allowing Tynie to feel the strength of his hold in full. Loving every second of it, she fawns all over Bobby. Sliding his hands down her back, Bobby cups his wife's ass, making her moan.

Lifting her head, Tynie scans around, noticing the drapes are closed. Returning her gaze to Bobby's eyes, she smiles as he releases her ass. "I have another idea... come with me." Tynie craves, getting out of the recliner. Bobby sets the recliner upright and follows his wife, unaware of what she has planned.

Arriving in the master bedroom, Tynie changes into the skimpiest lingerie her frame can manage these days. Bobby takes that as time to shave and set their phone to charge, waiting for his wife on the edge of the bed. Approaching him with a seductive strut, Tynie makes Bobby leap to his feet. Lightly placing her hands on his shoulders, she tears off the top Bobby wore. Dropping to her knees, Tynie rids of the belt and jeans just as fast, Bobby stepping out of them.

Playfully pushing him onto the bed, she hovers him, erotically dancing before Bobby can dare touch her lingerie. "You're so sexy." Bobby growls, pawing at her. Teasing herself by grinding her clit against his head, Tynie dares "Get me naked and let me blow your mind." Bobby does, the lingerie being yanked from his wife's body, and hastily chucked aside. Dropping onto his waiting and rock hard sex, Tynie goes wild, riding Bobby with everything she can muster. "Damn." Bobby moans, adoring every moment.

Her hands go for his face, trailing his now baby soft jawline. Taking her palms down his chest, Tynie revels in the lust in Bobby's eyes. Cupping his hips similarly to how hers were a bit ago, Tynie intensifies her leaps and gyrations, truly intending to blow Bobby's mind. Bulging inside her, Bobby's manhood pounds Tynie's core walls. "Damn." Tynie howls, loving how he fills her. Bobby takes his wife's hands, pulling them away from his hips, and then takes over.

Thrusting just as fiercely as he received, Bobby decides that his mind isn't the only one to be blown with this lovemaking. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie gets flopped to her back by Bobby, who's become an unbridled animal with their sex. Kissing him instead of moaning or hollering out, Tynie causes Bobby to howl into her mouth. Pounding her near mercilessly, Bobby feels his wife try to gyrate in time with him. Pulling their lips apart, Bobby asks huskily "Am I hurting you?" "No baby, you're rocking' my world. Keep it up." Tynie craves. Smiling devilishly, Bobby complies, making his wife mewl before returning to kissing him. She feels him start to pulse and throb inside her, which makes Tynie moan and rock her hips.

The muscles of her core clamp tightly around Bobby, as his dick's covered in her juices, that telling him his wife's just as close to release as he is. They break up the latest slew of kisses, Tynie staring into Bobby's eyes as he grunts and growls, still wildly thrusting. When they cannot battle back their climaxes any longer, the couple hollers out one another's names, their bodies literally coming together. Petting the sweat from Bobby's face, they say together "That was mind-blowing." Holding Bobby on top of her, Tynie groans when he slumps out of her "Damn."

Again looking into his eyes, she poses "Sexy, you alright?" "Yeah beautiful. You?" Bobby wonders, getting a nod. Every time Bobby tried to roll over to the side of the bed, Tynie held him tighter, insisting "Allow me." Guiding him to lay at her side, she wraps an arm around Bobby's neck. When he moved her arm, Tynie mock hurt gasped, Bobby insuring "Just making sure my beauty isn't hurting later." On their sides, the two smile, Bobby holding his wife closely. Petting his face again, Tynie sighs like a woman in love, which makes Bobby's smile widen.

Reaching around him as best she can, Tynie pets down her hubby's back, watching his face. When his smile gives way to a wince, she leaps away from the hold, retrieving the exotic oils. Laying on his stomach, Bobby mumbles "Told ya I'm getting old." Slapping his ass, Tynie refutes "No babe. Don't think that way. I loved the wildness of our lovemaking, don't you dare get me wrong. Babe, as your wife, I'm supposed to take care of you. Honestly, it's a high honor I have every day of my life. Besides, I thought you loved getting massages. All this happens to be is an opportunity for both of us, you to enjoy a massage, and me to enjoy giving it."

"Taking care of me is a high honor for you?!" Bobby asks, stunned. Drizzling his back in the oils, Tynie goes on "Yes! You always have been the sexiest thing to grace this Earth to me. So I get to take care of you, excellent! You know I love doting over you. Not only that, the fact that you love someone as messed up as me when you can have anyone you want..." "I'm madly in love with the one I want." Bobby interrupts. Tynie's jaw gapes, as this is the first time in a while she's heard him say he loves her in that way. Working on his massage, Tynie murmurs "I'm madly in love with the man of my fantasies." Soon as Bobby's comfortable and the kinks are worked out of his body, she drops to the other side of the bed, massage oils in hand. "I got this." Bobby taunts, proceeding to massage his wife just as he got. Before Tynie can say much, Bobby's vowing his dedication to her and her needs. Putting the oils away before joining his wife in bed, Bobby sees Tynie reaching out for him.

Not making her wait long, the two are soon entangled in a cuddle, her leaning against his chest. "What made you say that against my honey?" Tynie poses. "I didn't want to worry you. I was hurting but you were so comfortable. I didn't want to be a bother, and when you found out... the way you leapt... worried me." Bobby answers, then asking her a similar question.

"You are gorgeous, sexy, smart, and well-worth the best. I have a hard time sometimes thinking that I am the best for you. After all the hell we've endured, a lot of it that can trace back to me somehow, I wondered if I really am the best... much less what you deserve in a wife. The leap... I didn't want you hurting long... I was trying to prove my worth to you." Tynie admits. "Look into my eyes." Bobby advises, getting her to obey. "You, Tynie Goren, are the ONLY woman for me. EVER. No other female on this planet will dare have a chance. You are my fantasy, my love. I know you feel terrible about all the things that have come our way, I do too. That does NOT mean you don't deserve me. If anything, it means the exact opposite, because we survived together. Baby, tell me... How can I prove that to you so you never think this way again?" "I could ask you the same question. Basically, I just did." Tynie replies.

Bobby glances up and notices those dream catchers are still strewn around. "I know one way to get the past to leave us alone. Yes, I'll be safe." Bobby eludes, gently kissing her.

From there, he tears down and throws away all the dream catchers he can see for now, planning "I'll destroy the rest, too. My baby doesn't need those reminders of our past around any more. I'm sorry I haven't taken care of it sooner."

"Very nice. Baby, you took care of it THAT is what matters." Tynie resounds. "Yeah, but I'm not done yet. Relax sweetheart, I'll be safe." Bobby restates, getting some pants on. Laid out in their bed, Tynie smirks, wondering how to rid of the past for her husband. Twenty minutes pass before Bobby returns, catching the look on his wife's face go from a smirk to a full-blown smile. Heading back to her side, Bobby remains quiet. "Baby, that was so sweet. You took that on, for me. You amazing man." Tynie beams, wrapping him in her arms. "Anytime honey. Anytime." Bobby swears. "Now, how do I go about getting rid of our past... For you?" She wonders. "Just enjoy the peace, relax. That's all I want." Bobby desires. "I will." Tynie gasps. Holding each other close, neither speaks for a bit.

T and Sasha's day rolls out peacefully, the two doting over the twins. Whenever Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. would whimper the nicknames they gave the family, T soothes "It's ok angels. They're fine. They love you. Ma just found out they've got to take care of some things that aren't safe for you to be around. We'll see them Saturday, and you'll have a special night with them too. Aunt Ti's a sneak like that." Sasha calls Terry, TreMarion, and Bobby after the fourth time she hears T say that.

Tynie, Terry, and TreMarion answer, Tynie saying "Sista, put this call on speaker." Sasha does, and she brings the phone closer to the babies. "Little Angels, Da's right. Your Uncle Ba and I had to do some things that really aren't safe for you to be around. Matter of fact I wouldn't even let your Pa or Uncle Ri around what me and your Uncle Ba had to cover. We're ok honies." Tynie alludes. "She wouldn't?!" T gulps. "Nope. Totally changed the plan on half of that, too." Terry and TreMarion chime.

"Little Mama, don't cry. Your Uncle Ba's a protective bear, remember? He actually wouldn't let me do a lot of what we had to around the house. Little Man, relax. I didn't let your Uncle Ba get hurt. You forget, according to your Uncle Ba, I'm a protective tigress. Your Ma and Da are right too, I am sneaky." Tynie states.

"Angels, your Aunt Ti forgot something. You do have a special night Saturday with us." Terry adds. Hearing the twins giggle at that sates all the adults, Sasha taking the phone off speaker. "Can you guys call at least one time a day so the twins can hear your voices?" Sasha poses. "Sista, on behalf of the entire family you have a deal. Two catches though, we ain't callin' ass early in the morning or late as hell at night. Oh, and NOBODY calls if they've been drinking. I don't want to have the twins scared by us sounding intoxicated." Tynie insists. "Deal." Sasha agrees.

One-by-one they share love amongst the adults, TreMarion attaching "Ty-Leah, and Junior... we love you. Sasha, I hope you don't mind my calling him that." "I don't Daddy. Matter of fact, I like it." Sasha rejects. "Hell, it beats calling him B.J." Tynie accepts. "Tynie!" Terry gulps. "She didn't lie." T defends. With that, they again share love, and end the call.

Bobby didn't react until Tynie had the phone back on the charger, her relating what he didn't overhear. "You handled that amazingly." Bobby brags. "Damn it feels good to have the family right back to the way we belong." Tynie applauds. "It does. I can make you feel better than that though." Bobby dares, going in for a kiss. Cupping the back of her head, Bobby deepens the kiss, Tynie wilting against him as they enjoy it. Slipping his lips away, Bobby sees Tynie's face is red as a beet, her gasping "Casanova..." "Forever." Bobby sighs, laying them out against the bed.

Catching her breath, Tynie inquires "Hmm... make my man some steaks or ribs with all the sides... That's the question." "We can do that for each other... After we relax for a while." Bobby refuses. Loving that idea, Tynie smiles as Bobby keeps her close. He relents an arm to make sure the phone's charging, noticing her pills are right where they tend to be at the end of the day. "Yeah, I did that earlier too." Tynie cites.

Smiling at her, Bobby changes the plans for part of the night, deciding "Babe, we've not gotten to totally relax today like I planned. That's changing right now. Yes, we will make each other that meal... just not today. Honey's got plans that don't involve you leaving the bed, or me calling that shitty restaurant." "You mean they don't involve me leaving the bed until we clear from whatever you're plotting. You deserve to relax too." Tynie chides. "Yes dear." Bobby laughs. Soon feeling her start to nuzzle his chest, Bobby looks down, catching the relaxed albeit tired look in her eyes. "Just got to do a few more things. Then I can sleep with the sexiest man alive in my arms." Tynie says.

Bobby takes that as a chance to get her laid out on her back, doing so in moments, kissing to distract his wife. "No overworking my hottie." Tynie rejects after they end the kiss. Reaching for their phone, Bobby promises "I won't honey." Before he could call out for their dinner, Bobby finds out Terry insisted upon buying the entire family's dinner, claiming "Tynie and Bobby have done enough. Besides I planned on doing this before the wedding anyway."

"Alright man. Thanks. Love you." Bobby replies, learning he and Tynie are due to get theirs around the same time as T and Sasha. TreMarion and Terry already began eating by the time Bobby got that text, which soothed an unspoken worry Tynie had. Bobby told her everything, adding "I can totally see why he wanted to do that too." "You're not the only one. If Terry goes broke doing this kind of thing for the family, I'm going to be so pissed. He knows when to buy stuff for the family now." Tynie grumbles. Bobby sends that directly to Terry, whom replies "No worries Tynie, this was my gift to celebrate the wedding. to the whole family. I know the deal. Hell, I'm proud of you for helping come up with it. Love you." "Good call man. We love you too." Bobby concludes, setting their phone aside for the night. Bobby knew how long it would be for the delivery, kissing Tynie's cheek before retrieving it.

T does the same thing for Sasha, the two eating while keeping an ear out in case the twins needed something. Sasha tells T that Bobby Jr. bit her breast when she fed him, not making her bleed. "Honey, I don't mean to sound controlling, but that may be a sign. Maybe we should try to wean them from breastfeeding. Maybe bottle feed more and start trying baby food. It's up to you when we do that though, ok?" T offers.

"You weren't controlling honey, that's a great idea." Sasha rescinds. "We can start weaning them after the wedding. They'll be bottle fed Saturday anyway, I know the family." T proffers. "Slowly baby, I want to do that slowly." Sasha desires. Petting her shoulder, T swears "You got it. Let me explain my idea for Saturday..." Sasha listens as T details his idea, waiting until he shuts up. Once T does, Sasha applauds "Baby, that was amazing. You're a great Daddy." T blushes, the two going back to their meal. T cleans up from it, and before long, the twins cry out. Sasha and T care for them, promising "Everyone's ok honies. They love you just as much as Ma and Da do." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. smile at that, getting laid down for the night.

"I thought of something I want to run past you." T admits, explaining his idea for getting the twins more time outside of their beds. "Honey, that's a great idea. We can take care of that tomorrow. We can get some for here and some for at Tynie's. I'm certain she will check them over to make sure they're safe. Bobby will too." Sasha agrees. Taking his fiancée to their room, T wants to tell the family the news. Calling Terry and Tynie, T's surprised when they both answer. Neither Terry nor Tynie expected another call, both panicking until T sates "Relax guys, this is good news." Telling them of the plan created with Sasha about the twins, T halts. "T, Sasha was right. I am checking the swings over before the babies use them. I'm checking over everything we as a family buy for them that crosses my path. After the two incidents with the playpens, it's my way to protect the twins." Tynie intrudes. "She's not the only one doing that either. TreMarion, Bobby and I are too." Terry assures. In the backdrop, Bobby affirms "T, Terry didn't lie on my name." "T, did you hear that?" Terry asks. "Yeah, I did." T relays.

"One problem though. We can't use those new swings during the wedding, not with the candles I got. You two deserve a romantic aura to your wedding." Tynie worries. "It's not a problem, Tynie. I just got an idea." Terry responds. Detailing his plan for the family getting the twins more time out of their beds, and kanga packs while with the family, Terry concludes "That way the swings can be something they use at home and we all get special time with them, even when we're just together as a family." "GENIUS!" Tynie cheers, T repeating it. TreMarion adds "Yeah, well Ty-Leah and Junior's Uncle Ri's just as protective as the rest of us are." "Daddy's right." Sasha concurs. Wishing them all a good night, everyone individually sends love and ends the call.

Setting their phone to charge, Tynie decrees "We so have reason to celebrate as a family." Telling Bobby the latest parts he may not have heard, she learns "We do have that reason to celebrate as a family, and we will. This time, we should follow Terry's idea. The man was wise with it." Agreeing with a proud smile, Tynie and Bobby go back to their meal. Bobby tells his wife the house is secure and that cleanup is his turf, only to get stopped. "No baby, you've done enough. Besides, as soon as I take that damn pill, I have a surprise stashed in the fridge." Tynie recounts.

Bobby sits back and laughs, teasing "Thanks for the idea dear." Kissing his cheek as she goes for the sodas that came with dinner, Tynie giggles "Anytime." Taking her evening pill, Tynie closes the bottle and sips her soda. Bobby follows her, the two winding up clearing from their meal together. "Just how, pray tell, is the surprise I have stashed in the fridge going to remain a surprise with you following me?" Tynie poses. "You'll see." Bobby chuckles.

The two arrive in the kitchen, Bobby handling the trash as she goes for the Glenlivet and two glasses. Setting those glasses to be served, she douses the Glenlivet with ice as he washes up, also hearing the fridge door get kicked shut. "My favorite." Bobby whispers, approaching his wife. "Of course." Tynie purrs, serving him. They sip those together, Bobby putting the bottle away afterwards. "Thank you baby." He gratifies. "Anything for my honey. I mean that." Tynie vows. Finished with their drinks, Bobby clears from it as Tynie awaits him.

Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby leads the way back to their bed. With his lips by her ear, Bobby repeats "Anything for my honey, I mean that." Smiling like an airhead, Tynie giggles. When they get back to their room, she leads Bobby to the bed. Regaling in the fact Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are really growing fast, Tynie's smile falters. "That fact really has to be hurting Sasha." She frets. "Honey, we as a family have that covered. T's there too, and he adores Sasha. Baby relax, everything's fine. Besides, I'm willing to bet Sasha's really impressed with T right now, what with his ideas." Bobby considers.

Checking their phone, entirely out of habit, Tynie sees a text from Sasha saying "T's a great Daddy. Terry, thanks for your advice. Tynie, Bobby, Daddy, thank you for being so willing to follow us on this. I know my babies are growing up fast, but I also know that T and I aren't handling that alone. You have NO IDEA what that means to me." Tynie intervenes "Sista, you will NEVER be alone when it comes to raising those angels. I'd personally and literally kick God's ass before allowing that. I swear that on every adult ass in the family." Terry replies "That would be a fight I'd PAY to see! Sasha, you know what she means.. right?" "Yes, Terry. Sista, no fighting God. Lol! Love you." Sasha replies. "Tynie won't be fighting our Lord, although I too would pay to see that. We as a family got you covered Sasha; you won't ever feel alone raising those angels." TreMarion clarifies.

Bobby's sitting behind his wife, laughing at how she worded her text. "Bobby's laughing right now; he's with us on this though. Love you." Tynie concludes. Terry, TreMarion and Sasha send love back also admitting they expected Bobby to laugh at Tynie's wording of her text, and finally everyone sets their phone to charge. "Yeah, I'm likely goin' to hell for what you're laughing at." Tynie guesses. "Nah, they knew what you meant. I'm laughing because I didn't see you wording it that way." Bobby refutes.

"I had to get Sasha laughing, babe. Her text sounded so worried and sad. I had to let her know our stance too." Tynie justifies.

Holding her close, Bobby rationalizes "Baby, you did wonderful. I'm sure Sasha's happy now, at peace too. She knows she can come to us, T as well. That's what matters." Realizing he's right, Tynie again cuddles up to Bobby, whom lays them out against the bed.

T hears what Tynie said about kicking God's ass, alongside the family's vow to never leave that couple feeling alone when it comes to raising the twins. "That's three of us who'd pay to see Tynie in that fight. I know what she meant though. Baby, we need to trust them. They've always had our backs, and the twins' have always been covered." T admits. "You're right baby." Sasha whimpers.

Holding her closely, T wonders "Tell me sugar, what's gotten you so worried and upset?" "The babies are growin' up so fast." Sasha cries. "I know honey. They have a wonderful family, an excellent mom, and a dad that's giving his best." T consoles. "No, you ARE the best Dad. There's a difference." Sasha rebuts. Kissing her temple, T whispers "Thank you baby. I try." Sasha takes their phone and charges it, grabbing the covers.

"No sexy, you've done enough." T corrects, taking the blankets from her grasp. Tossing those over Sasha first, T checks the monitors, setting them the same as always: loud enough to wake he or Sasha one. Holding her as they lay back, T gets passionately kissed by Sasha. Breaking that off, Sasha chimes "You've worked hard too, gorgeous." Smiling as they rested together, T and Sasha hope the twins sleep peaceably through the night. Sasha dozes off in T's arms, him breaking the hold to make sure she's comfortably resting on some of the pillows. When that's done, he joins her in slumber, the twins able to sleep through until morning. Sasha sneaks her head back to T's chest, saying in her sleep "This, is more comfy for me."

"Aww, ok baby. I just didn't want you hurting." T mumbles. "No worrying now. Whatever comes, we'll take care of. As a couple, and as a family." Sasha refutes. "You got that right angel. Now relax.." T desires, Sasha silently obeying. TreMarion and Terry do wind up enjoying their guys' night, even with all the interruptions. Terry wonders when to put his house on the market, TreMarion offering "Hey man, we deal with that after Saturday. You're relaxing now."

With a laugh, Terry agrees, the two men later heading to separate rooms and going to bed. The last thing Terry says while charging his phone is actually a prayer. "Lord willing Tynie's idea gets us out of this family rut." TreMarion mirrors Terry's regards, basically quoting them, before he too charges his phone and goes to sleep.

Tynie and Bobby find themselves as the only ones up, and she's huddled closely to him. The day didn't exactly turn out as either expected, yet they found a lot of happiness in it. Looking into his eyes, Tynie doesn't say anything, the wavering smile on her lips speaking volumes. Running his hand down her face, Bobby tries to make his wife smile, only to fail.

"I know what you're thinking. You're worried that when you mentioned the family being in a rut, you overstepped bounds. Honey, that's not true. If anything, you helped us all. You've been amazing today, taking care of so much, even without you really knowing it. You're concerned that all the peace we've had will vanish, or something will take it away. Babe, I don't care what I have to do, I will see to it that doesn't happen. Not after all we've survived. I know you will do the same for me, you've always said we're equals. All I ask is you trust me on this, and try to relax. We can't do anything more than just take it one day at a time, so there's really no point in worrying beyond that. I love you, and the fact you're struggling to relax is really starting to worry me. Beautiful, please.. have faith in me." Bobby profiles.

"I will, you have faith in me too. Honey, how'd you know?" Tynie responds. Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby whispers "I know you." "One thing baby, I need to know. Do you think that we as a family have a way to make it out of this rut?" Tynie concerns. "Definitely." Bobby assures, receiving a grateful and passionate kiss. As they separate lips, Tynie swings her hair across Bobby's shoulder, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I know this may be rude, but I want to do something. Something that's just for us, tomorrow. I want our time to be spent making each other smile by any means we can. Yes, we will still call to let the twins hear our voices, but I really don't want bothered otherwise. Not unless the shit starts hitting the fan. I don't care if I piss anyone in the family off, because I'm tired. I'm tired of not knowing when we can spend time alone just being man and wife. I'm tired of wondering when a member of the family is basically going to start shit. I'm tired of worrying about anything we can't control, like scams and assholes. I figure this; if anyone in the family has a problem with my plan… they can get in my face and deal with it." Tynie premeditates.

"They won't be getting into your face, honey. Not if I can help it." Bobby vows. "So.. You're ok with my idea?" Tynie queries. "Actually, I was thinking the same thing." He confesses. Tynie goes silent, this time with a broad smile across her lips. Laid back and finally able to totally relax, the couple doesn't speak again. The exhaustion of the past couple days overtakes Tynie and Bobby, him covering them up just in time before both fall asleep.

The family had a lot happen again today, with Tynie catching on to more than anyone saw coming. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are really growing up, T's proving himself as a great dad too. Terry's moving on in a sense, setting himself free in yet another. Saturday they have a wedding, and the twins will spend some time with the family that night. Tynie and Bobby managed to discuss some things they needed to, winding out the day with a new plan for tomorrow.. And ironically also the family's future. Tynie's tired, but not just in a physical sense. Bobby's right with her, and the family will find out why in due time. All things considered, they've survived again.

Come hell and high water, Tynie and Bobby will reclaim their total happiness, with neither of them caring what family member gets pissed off in the process. After all, they're just as entitled to happiness as everyone else in the family is.

Speaking of the family, there's one communal concern:

"With Tynie's idea, only time will tell if we've really made it out of the family rut."


	160. Ch 160

Title: For The Most Part…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Tynie's in Bobby's arms again, this morning she wakes with a cheesy smile on her lips. Reaching her right arm up around his, she toys with Bobby's hair, and then feeling his shoulder pop and slide unexpectedly. Without saying a thing, she maneuvers to pop that shoulder back into place, watching his expression. The smile he starts off with gives way to a wince, only have Bobby's lips again graced with a grin in minutes. "You ok baby?" She whispers, getting a nod.

Again toying with his hair, Tynie smirks, Bobby noticing it out the corner of his eye. Tucking her hair behind her ears gently, Bobby causes his wife to finally smile like she was when she woke up. Delicately kissing her, Bobby distracts Tynie from everything around her for a moment. Before she can say "Morning baby" the phone rings, Bobby reaching for it. This time, Tynie slides around her husband and answers the phone. It's Terry on the other end, being a total ass.

"Listen you son-of-a-bitch, because I am only saying this shit ONCE! You've taken away more than any other fucktard we've dealt with lately! You KNOW that Sasha and T are ENTITLED to having their wedding night alone as man and wife! By your actions, you've caused them BOTH to not want it anymore! You've not only taken away from T and Sasha, but you've taken away from me, Bobby, the twins and Daddy too! Daddy DESERVES to RELAX and you caused him to not be able to when you FUCKIN' KNOW he has that Goddamned PACEMAKER! You've also CORRUPTED me and Bobby's capacity to have alone time as man and wife! It's by the grace of whatever version of God your sorry ass prays to that Bobby and I have been able to work around that corruption! The twins NEVER deserved a second of the worries and tension you brought on by your behaviors! All of that pisses me off to no end! Not only that, but it's discriminatory, ethically and morally reprehensible! Right now I'm having Bobby go into our safe, pull your papers, and change EVERY CODE to this house! When Bobby's done: HE will call you DEMANDING you come get those papers! If Daddy doesn't have your copy of my housekey or you refuse to come get that shit I will take that as you baiting us for further criminal victimization and I WILL gun for your bar card, federal judges retirement and pension, and your fatherfuckin' freedom!" Tynie demands.

"Got it." Terry chimes, getting hung up on.

Bobby heard everything, opting to call T and TreMarion before acting on what his wife told Terry. T adds "I'm glad she went there frankly. She didn't lie. Bobby, you do the part Tynie told Terry. Dad, you go about your day and re-check your house. If ANYTHING is missing you file a police report. I got the rest. It's high time I show Tynie, Dad, and Sasha I can step up in their defense. Bobby, by you doing the part Tynie told Terry.. You're doing enough for now, man. Especially the way I plan to work this from here." Bobby and TreMarion agree together "You got it man. Love you." With that, the conversation's ended, Bobby then heading to honor his wife's part of the plan.

T calls Terry, not letting the latter man get a word in edgewise. It takes T over twenty minutes to get the breadth of his regards explained, the closing argument being "You KNOW what Tynie and Sasha have already endured! You KNOW Tynie didn't lie to you about the family! You also KNOW how CPS is! This is your LAST shot before I tell Sasha to start telling the twins you not only bailed on them, but you planned to hurt them! Before you ask, I already got EVERY SYLLABLE of this SANCTIONED by the family!" "Very well." Terry concedes, again getting hung up on.

Bobby returns to his wife's side, seeing Tynie scowling. Their phone goes off again, this time it's TreMarion. "Daddy, what is it?" Tynie panics. "My house is in order, honey. I'm calling to let you know that I had to confiscate your key from Terry last night. I'm never allowing THAT man into my house, unless an emergency makes it to where there's no choice in the matter." TreMarion advises. "Daddy, can you do me and Bobby two MASSIVE favors? Call T, and tell him straight up that YOU are officiating the wedding. Find out if T wants Terry within three states of the twins anymore… as in LITERALLY. If you get any answer that isn't an outright hell yes... Call us back. Some shit just came to me." Tynie desires. "It's not two massive favors, honey. You just called out my next plan." TreMarion alters before they share love and hang up.

Bobby again heard his wife, holding Tynie close. "I failed those angels again. I didn't know Terry'd be this way. I tried to bring Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. around the best, and I failed." Tynie weeps. "You did NOT fail. Terry's the one who did this honey." Bobby refuses.

Sasha calls, Bobby reaching to answer it. "I have a question. Would it make sense that I believe Terry's why the twins believe you guys are bailing on them?" "Absolutely. You tell T that, Sasha. Trust me, Tynie and T are plotting and he needs that information." Bobby warns. "What about our money that Terry has?" Sasha worries. "Sista, call the cops. Tell them you suspect we're being robbed and exploited. Use whatever you just said to Bobby too." Tynie attaches. "I heard her. After I talk to T I will. Thanks guys." Sasha consents. Sharing love, they hang up.

Terry surprises the entire family, having the money from all the recent legal actions put into cashier's checks. T and Sasha talk, TreMarion getting called by Terry. "I have what you want. Where do I deliver these checks?" Terry asks, learning TreMarion will meet him. Setting the time and place up, the two men end the call. Terry then gets called by a very angry Sasha, whom doesn't spare any obscenities in her rant against him. Stating her beliefs about the twins and Terry making them believe the family's abandoning them, Sasha adds "DADDY'S officiating the wedding, I just got the call. You're welcome to be with the twins... FOR NOW. You've got ONE shot, and if you refuse to take it we tell those angels you told us that you hate them!" Sasha concludes. "You got it." Terry forfeits, yet again getting hung up on.

In T's arms, Sasha cries "I failed them honey..." "No you did not. You did everything right. Babe, we got this." T soothes, leading his fiancée to their kids. Ty-Leah picks up on the tension, crying "Da… Ma.. Ti… Pa.. Ba.." She doesn't cry "Ri" which confirms Sasha's beliefs.

Bobby Jr. does the same, making T realize why his fiancée went there. "We're ok sweeties. We had to take care of something. We didn't mean to scare you." T swears. They go about their morning, caring for the twins and having breakfast.

Tynie grabs the phone and her pills, pocketing both before leading Bobby to the kitchen. "We need to reconfigure tomorrow night. I don't want Terry alone with the twins. I don't want to enlist Daddy or you, but I want to protect Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr... Does that make any sense?" Tynie initiates. "Yeah, it does. Honey, try to relax. I'm sure we'll have that taken care of." Bobby requires.

Setting her pills and the phone down, Tynie nods, then goes to make their meal. TreMarion calls Bobby with the same concern his wife mentioned, and some news. "Dad, I hate to do this, but I think it may be best for now that Terry have time with the twins ONLY when he can be CONSTANTLY watched by all three of us. By that I mean you, me, AND Tynie. T and Sasha have enough to cover just by caring for the twins on a daily basis." Bobby recounts. "Son, I'm not upset by that. I was thinking the exact same thing. I'll need you to do something though. After T and Sasha leave, and you think Terry's had enough time with the twins... or if Terry pisses you or Tynie off in the time he's supposed to be with the twins.. You kick Terry out." TreMarion educates.

"Daddy, Bobby won't be the one bootin' Terry from our house.. Not with how I plan to work against his ass!" Tynie growls. "Oh shit.." TreMarion gulps, further admitting he told Sasha to stand down on calling the cops on Terry. "Dad, Sasha's standing down.. For now. I know what Tynie's NOT saying." Bobby infers. "Love you Daddy. One more favor. Tell T to stand down. Dealin' with Terry is effectively MY turf. I'm flyin this shit solo, too. That's the ONLY way my plan will work!" Tynie cites.

TreMarion compels "She's ruining his life, doing so on the behest of the family with emphasis on the twins. Everyone else is to claim she was sanctioned by us, and Terry was given the only warning she legally had to provide. She knows she's still got some time left on her bar card, so it'll pack more heat coming from a fellow attorney. Tell her I said she's got a deal, and she really does have the family's sanctioning. Only if it could endanger the twins, Tynie asks us, or has you ask us are we to jump in on this plan with Terry. Son I do NOT want you possessing ANYTHING that could REMOTELY belong to Terry past today."

"Dad, you send Terry here first. I have an idea as to how to get his property back to him." Bobby intercedes. Promising he will, TreMarion and Bobby share love and end the call. Tynie's working hard on their meal when the front door's knocked on, Bobby heading to answer it with a folder in hand. A quick exchange transpires, Tynie hollering "You're welcome for the wedding, Terry. Everything we've told you is true. You are NOT spending the night here. I fuckin' FORBID IT! A wedding is NOT an emergency so legally you can't say or do a Goddamned thing about my decision! I DARE you to even TRY!" Throwing his hands up, Terry answers "I won't try. I know you're right." Bobby snarls "Good, now get the fuck off our land!"

Slamming the door in Terry's face, Bobby watches the latter man run to his car. Moments later, Terry's off the property and Bobby's texting the family "DO NOT take Terry's calls today. DO NOT pay his traffic tickets anymore! Oh, and DO NOT provide him bail and an attorney ever again." T and TreMarion reply "Deal. Love you." Tynie's got one hell of a spread made, Bobby returning to her side. "We deal with those checks after we eat. If even a penny is missing, we file exploitation and grand larceny charges against Terry." Tynie plans, taking their phone.

Sending that idea to T and TreMarion, she obtains "You got it. Love you." Pocketing their phone, Tynie apologizes "I swear to God, I didn't see this coming. Maybe after we get Terry dealt with.. We can actually have peace." "You did no wrong." Bobby rejects, the two then eating.

T and Sasha call TreMarion, telling him the twins have yet to say "Ri" today. "Son, that's a red flag. They are trying to tell you that Terry's no good. They don't like the tension in the family either. I say we honor Tynie and Bobby's plan until Terry acts like an ass again. Then you tell the cops what you've suspected and heard. You claim you weren't sure if it was a red flag or not, but Terry's behavior showed it was a bad situation." TreMarion informs. Having their end on speaker, TreMarion hears Sasha cry "I didn't mean for this Daddy.. I swear."

"Honey, you didn't do any wrong. Tynie's stepping up like this because she still has ways to make Terry's life hell.. You forget what she has until the New Year. Besides, you and T take care of the twins daily, Tynie's trying to show you in another way we've got your back. I don't like the fact she's flyin this shit solo…but I do know why she has to." TreMarion interjects. "Oh shit! Her bar card!" Sasha gulps.

"Honey, Dad's right. Technically Tynie does have to fly this shit solo. We just have to back her and help when she or Bobby says to." T realizes. "But her diabetes, Bobby's heart.." Sasha worries. "All the more reason for us to back her and Bobby on this.. trust me." T taunts. "Listen to him sweetie. T's right." TreMarion approves. "Ok Daddy. I will. I don't like this." Sasha weeps. "None of us do, honey. It's necessary, Terry's proving that." TreMarion alters. "He really is sweetheart. Tynie's gut has never misled us. Besides, she's how we learned how CPS is. Honey, please believe me.. nobody wanted to do this." T informs. "Please tell me Tynie's really got this shit covered and my babies won't be around Terry overnight tomorrow." Sasha craves.

"From what Bobby told me: ONLY if there's ABSOLUTELY no choice in the matter will those angels be ANYWHERE near Terry without CONSTANT supervision. Oh, and the same goes for Terry spending the night at Bobby and Tynie's between right now and the end of time. Literally." TreMarion recalls. "Damn!" Sasha gasps. "What she said." T agrees. "We've got this covered, guys. Go about your day. Oh, I'll have something for you in a few hours. I'll call before delivering it." TreMarion mandates.

"You got it Daddy. T'll be the one answering the door and that call. You're going to have our checks from Terry. Daddy, thank you for claiming that Terry's not welcome on me and T's land between now and the end of time.. literally. Barring absolute emergencies, of course." Sasha claims.

"I haven't claimed it yet, but I will. No problem honey. Love you." TreMarion counters. Receiving love back, T ends that call. The family's two couples soon after have breakfast ended and cleared from, Tynie taking her pill. TreMarion meets with Terry again, citing Sasha's claim about her property, TreMarion learning that Terry still had three of the family's checks on him.

"I'm not contesting it. I'm considering it as a ruling that covers everyone's land at the same time." Terry mentions, receiving quite the stern advisement about the twins and Terry being constantly monitored. "I've checked, legally speaking you've just received your ONE warning on all of this. You know what happens should you choose to ignore the warning." TreMarion threatens.

Terry hands over the check belonging to TreMarion, but not the ones that go to T and Sasha, only to get ordered "Now get the fuck off my land!" Complying as TreMarion slams his front door, Terry's soon going about town to sever what he has from the places the family deals with for their bills. Setting her pill bottle aside, Tynie ducks back and makes Bobby a strong drink, giving herself a coffee. "I'd join you with that, but not so close after taking my pill." Tynie regrets.

Taking the drink from his wife, Bobby soothes "You've done no wrong today baby." "I feel like I have though, enlisting the family like that. Especially you and Daddy. I didn't have a choice, honey. I swear to God." Tynie murmurs.

Sipping her coffee, Tynie hears Bobby amend "You didn't cause any of this. If anything, you're helping to put a stop to it before things get worse. Besides, you didn't enlist anyone. You got backup, there's a huge difference." Pulling their phone from her pocket, Tynie sets her coffee down and sends to T and TreMarion "Call the bank that shows on those checks. Demand a manager and have them checked. Tell the manager you found out you have consent to cash those against the account they came from. Trust me. If they claim otherwise, you call back and demand to speak with me. I mean it, you straight up tell Bobby "It's urgent dude. We need to talk to Tynie. NOW." Showing her spouse the way she worded that message while hitting send, Tynie smirks. "Nicely done." Bobby gloats, getting up to clear from breakfast which gets done sooner than Bobby and Tynie expected.

T and TreMarion reply "You got it. Deleting all texts from Terry. Advise you do same. Delete his number from your contacts, too. Love you." Tynie fires off "Will do. Thanks guys. Love you." Before returning to her coffee, Tynie rids of all evidence that Terry's number was in the couple's phone.

"T told me to. Said it was part of the plan that I forgot to mention. Daddy backed him." Tynie explains. TreMarion sends "I'll call that bank for the family. Trust me. T you and Sasha focus on the twins until I call you directly. Love you." Tynie and T comply, sending love before they both set their phones aside. "Hubby, I love you. How fast can you go get my bar card?" Tynie wonders. Reaching into his pocket Bobby smiles vindictively as he lays that item to the kitchen bar. Tynie's jaw drops as she squeals "You kick ass!"

Rushing around the kitchen bar, Tynie pets Bobby's hair with one hand, setting her coffee down with the other. Kissing him passionately, she shows gratitude for what he did. TreMarion's in his living room, on the phone with Terry's bank by now, waiting for a manager. Five minutes pass before TreMarion's told "Sir, the system was noted. Terry expected you all to cash those checks against his account. We are not to contest it. We aren't even to card you, because Terry warned us that the bank will go down on felonies if we do. Matter of fact, it's in the system that only managers are to deal with your entire family. Terry's to be called AFTER those checks go through and the feds already know you're cashing those checks in the near future. Due to their size, the feds had to be alerted, by law. Terry didn't give an estimate on that, because he told us if he did your family would.. And I'm quoting the remarks cited in the system.. Crucify his freedom and take ANYONE who bothers you in ANY way whatsoever with him. By that, Terry emphasized everyone who works at any branch or division of this bank. Literally. Especially a Tynie, who's.. According to the system.. Still a licensed attorney WHO NEVER leaves her house without her bar card on her, that also has a hell-raising reputation."

"Put this in the system. Tynie will be doing ALL the talking and we are coming in TOGETHER as a family! Terry did NOT lie on our names, emphasizing HERS." TreMarion commands, obtaining immediate compliance.

Hanging up with the manager, TreMarion calls Bobby and T. Restating what just happened, TreMarion attaches "I didn't mean to do it this way, but that fuckin' manager left me no choice." "You did no wrong. Matter of fact, you actually furthered Tynie's plan." Bobby rescinds.

"Dad, you really did no wrong. You were left without a choice. Honestly, I like how you worked that. Not just for Tynie's plan either. She's going to need witnesses, if you get my drift." T furthers. "Baby, tell Daddy that I said T and Sasha cash theirs first. You and Daddy care for the twins while I raise the hell we'll need." Tynie craves. "We heard her." T and TreMarion chime, sparing Bobby the need to restate her remarks.

Sharing love, Bobby requests "T, after we deal with that, you are to have a family night with the twins and Sasha. That's not part of Tynie's plan. It's a part of mine, given what she told Terry first thing this morning. Dad, you are to do whatever you need to around the house. We will talk again, but likely tomorrow. I say that because Terry royally fucked our day up and we'll all need time to relax. We'll let you know if the plan changes again."

"You got it." T and TreMarion promise, and with that the call's ended.

Bobby overtakes possession of the phone, clearing from their drinks as he tells Tynie what she may not have heard. "Let me put my pills away before we do anything else. We forgot to arrange how we're meeting up for this." Tynie intercedes, kissing his cheek before taking care of that task. T then calls Bobby back, asking "Hey man, can we all meet up at your place in say.. An hour? I want to get this shit done before it gets too late in the day."

"Sure. We take two cars; Dad's riding with me and Tynie. Man, you're going to kill me… but I think it may be time to just go ahead and replace that SUV. What's the point in pumping money into it after Terry's been around it? Especially with how he's been and the worries he's already caused?" Bobby returns. "He has one hell of a point honey. Long as we can borrow Tynie's car until next week, we'll do it then." Sasha worries.

"Honey, you tell Sasha there's never a curfew on borrowin' one of our cars. They're to use it as long as they need to. We'll cover everything else the family needs later. I don't want us having ANYTHING that can be ANYWHERE near what Terry has. Not after how that fucker's done the family, with emphasis on the twins!" Tynie clarifies. "I don't blame her one bit." T eludes.

"Nobody does man. Believe me. I know we didn't want it to come to this, but if you think about it… now sure beats later." Bobby insures. "I hate to say it baby, Bobby's right." Sasha retorts. "Man, can I ask you a question. What if Terry tries to crash me and Sasha's wedding after this?" T concerns. "You leave that to me and Tynie man. You don't worry about anything. You've done enough for this as it is." Bobby responds. "T, if you and Sasha can hear me: I got this shit covered like hot on my honey. The only catch is we don't deal with the twins in the ways Terry wants us to." Tynie attaches, making Bobby blush. "Ok sis." Sasha replies.

"Dude, holy shit! I know why she went THERE!" T blurts. "We all do, man." Bobby eludes, still blushing. "You get Tynie calmed down for now man. I'll tell Daddy!" Sasha precludes. Bobby laughs "I'll try." They all send love, T hanging up first. Bobby pockets their phone, only to hear in great detail why Tynie labeled how Terry wants the family to handle the twins a "catch."

"The son-of-a-bitch has it coming!" Bobby praises. Tynie nods, sporting a vindictive smile, and then approaching her husband. Hugging him, Tynie goes for the phone as it again goes off. A rookie agent with the business the family uses for their phone bills is on the other end, inquiring "Did you guys tell Terry to take his account services to another branch of our company?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. My family had my father; send the message on our behalf. Due to an on-going internal family investigation which may very well lead to obscenely extensive external legal action through local, state and federal channels at the same time: I cannot say anything else about that right now." Tynie confirms. Surprised, the agent notes the system with Tynie's remark, quoted, and then hangs up.

Several more calls go down the same way, with Tynie repeating herself verbatim. The only reactions Tynie receives are the sound of keys clicking into systems and several gasped "Holy shit!" Hanging up the phone after the seventh call, Tynie sees Bobby overtake possession again. "That was amazing!" Bobby cheers, kissing her wildly. When that kiss ends, Tynie sighs "Damn baby." Exhaling loudly, she leans against him.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, but my mind won't let it go. I don't think Terry's worth the ammo and wear and tear on our firearms. I don't want him parked anywhere near the family's cars tomorrow, either. Matter of fact, I fully intend to examine our cars after Terry leaves. Anything that doesn't look right for a literal half a second will warrant my filing charges against Terry. I meant what I said about legal channels." Tynie releases. "You don't have to do that, sugar. You've done enough for now. Soon as we get those checks handled, you and I will relax. I've got the rest covered." Bobby relates.

TreMarion shows up, letting himself in, with the rest of the family following him. "Bobby, you're going to want to kill me. I talked to Daddy before we came here, which is why T's locking up right now and Daddy has Ty-Leah. I think it may be best that Daddy replaces his SUV, too. Terry's been in it. I'm going to likely catch hell from Tynie for this, but I'm telling Daddy to take a set of your keys and borrow one of your cars until next week. We get those checks done and go about our nights. I'm not really sure I want Terry in the lives of the twins. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't even say the nickname they gave him anymore." Sasha confesses.

"Daddy, she ain't catchin' hell. Fourth set from the left on that keyrack. She thought of shit that I didn't." Tynie recants. TreMarion complies, T rushing into the kitchen. "Did you guys get called from those businesses, too?" Sasha worries. "Tynie scared the shit out of them." Bobby brags. "Hold it sista, did you say those angels don't claim Terry anymore?" Tynie wonders, getting a nod.

"Sista, listen. We don't let Terry know that. We see how he handles them tomorrow. If ANY of us are upset by ANYTHING he does for ANY amount of time whatsoever, I am to be flipped off… LITERALLY. Same goes for if ANY of you think for a LITERAL second that Terry's trying to kiss ANY of our asses. After that, you and the rest of the family are to get those babies the hell out of this room. From there, you guys are to sit back and look stupid while I cover this like flies on shit." Tynie orders. "I know EXACTLY what she's doing!" T uncovers. "Son, we all do. Tynie you got it, and I say that on everyone's behalf." TreMarion extends.

Making everyone a drink, T admits "I'm changing the plan, slightly. I'll drive Sasha and the twins to the bank. Bobby, you let Dad drive you two. We regroup at the parking lot, with all the checks on Tynie before we so much as sign them. Since she's the one doing all the talking, it's really best." "GENIUS!" Tynie gloats, everyone else agreeing with a nod. Serving everyone, T surprises Tynie and Bobby, heading to their fax machine. "I tried to stop him." Sasha frets. "No need to worry sis. Technically, T just helped our case like there's no tomorrow." Tynie relays. Confused, Sasha asks "Ok. How?"

Bobby explores "Terry severed his business from ours, acting on the family's orders. Terry's used our fax machine, so T getting that paper is a test. If the machine fails, it's a felony vandalism of private property charge which will trigger the local, state, and federal legal action Tynie swore to the businesses when they called. That, Sasha, is how she scared the shit out of them. She claimed also that Dad was requested to play messenger and give Terry the one warning we legally had to." "Bobby, if it were me dude: I'd check the hell out of this house, especially those custom guitars. You know who's been around them." T eludes.

Briefly kissing Bobby's cheek by his right ear, Tynie whispers "What's the code to the lockboxes?" Whispering that in her ear, Bobby sees his wife rush to the gun safe area, extracting a 357 Magnum. Turning her back, Tynie loads and clips it to her side, canvassing the house. "Let me guess, part of her plan." TreMarion presumes, Bobby nodding. Half an hour passes, T refreshing Tynie's drink as she returns. "Pardon my language Sasha: For the time being, Terry's one lucky fatherfucker." Tynie decrees. Sasha chortles "Language forgiven." T, Bobby, and TreMarion all stare at Tynie when she says that, learning "You heard me. So far, our property is undamaged. I'm placing T and Daddy under very strong advisement to canvass their homes tonight. If ANYTHING is amiss for a SECOND.. File FELONY charges against Terry."

"Done!" T and TreMarion swear. Bobby Jr. whimpers "Ti" causing Tynie to spin on her toes and go towards Sasha. Taking her nephew from Sasha, Tynie regales "I'm so sorry little man. I've got a story to tell you. This one is all about how your Aunt Tynie failed you." Telling Bobby Jr. that Terry turned out to be a "very bad man," Tynie says "I swear on my life, little angel.. I didn't mean to not defend you from him. I don't know if you'll forgive me. Please know this.. I will give my very best to never fail you like this again."

With tears in her eyes, Tynie looks down at Bobby Jr. whom frumps at her tale. "What is it honey?" Tynie worries, feeling Bobby Jr. bat the center of her chest three times. "He's trying to tell you this isn't your fault. He loves you." T translates, Bobby Jr. smiling at his father. "Ok little man. Ok. You got it. You're safe here. I swear." Tynie vows, Bobby disarming his wife and stashing the gun.

"She didn't mean for that, Sasha. Terry's left her in just as bad a panic as he left you." TreMarion assumes. Ty-Leah frumps at the surrounding tension in the room, TreMarion's then looking her into the eyes and citing Tynie's story about Terry being a "very bad man."

Sasha promises "Angels, Pa and Ti did no wrong. Da, Ba, and I are alright. We love you and never meant for this.." "Tynie, I hope I'm not overtaking too much power in this house. I really don't think it's fair for you to have to wait for us to flip you off because of Terry. I don't think the twins need him in their lives anymore. Not after the fact that you're right, he's turned out to be a very bad man. Bobby, please don't kick my ass for this, but I'd rather just excommunicate Terry in writing and have it backed by police action if he shows up at our houses. I'd rather take the use of the courts against Terry as further backup than have it be a first resort, too. I don't want the businesses we deal with for our bills to know that though. I don't put Terry getting CPS against us on some bullshit past him, truthfully. On that note, I'm declaring the replacement of EVERYTHING Terry's ever bought or touched that has been, or is intended to be used for or by the twins as an emergency. Besides, Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. don't claim him anyway." T relents.

"T, you just made one hell of a case." Tynie attests, reaching for her drink. "Bobby, soon as you consent for my use of your fax machine and laptop: I know how to word this. I'll just need someone to hold Junior while Tynie has her drink. She's trying to juggle both right now, and it concerns me." Sasha offers. Taking his nephew from his wife, Bobby affirms "Sasha, you don't need to ask for consent. You already have it. Our laptops are in the cabinet by the fax machine in laptop carriers."

"Sasha, only print one copy. Save it against Bobby's laptop. I'll have us sign that before a notary today. Then we have it sent to him certified mail so he has to sign for it." TreMarion plots. Between sips, Tynie advises "Listen to Daddy sista." Looking T in the eyes, Tynie continues "Man, however you want to work tomorrow night is automatically cool with Daddy, me and Bobby. Just let Bobby and Daddy know." "You got it, sis." T assures.

Tynie soon hears a knock at the door, setting her drink down in a hurry before answering it. A courier on the other side has a letter for her, one she has to sign for. Electronically scrawling her name to the pad, Tynie yanks the letter from the courier's hand and swears "You got ten seconds to get the fuck off my land and NEVER return!" Kicking the door shut, Tynie sees the courier complying in a rush. "Sasha, don't start typin' yet!" Tynie hollers, approaching the family.

Everyone sees the envelope in her hand, Tynie opening it quite fast. Reading over the letter, Tynie translates "Sasha, you won't need that laptop or fax machine access after all. Daddy, we won't be sending anything certified mail or having anything notarized. Terry officially beat us to it." "You're shitting me." T resounds.

"Check for yourself dude." Tynie proffers, handing over the letter. TreMarion goes to T's side, reading the letter over his shoulder. "Well I'll be damned. Bobby, this goes in your safe. When we cash those checks, we're evidently getting the bulk of Terry's savings, by his insistence." "After what that evil bastard has done, I'm totally alright with that!" Sasha sneers.

"Amen to that!" Tynie applauds. Settling her drink down, Tynie approaches Bobby, wondering "Safe code?" Telling the family, Bobby adds "She's not putting that in the safe. I am."

In Bobby's absence, T wonders "Is there any way we can all stay here tomorrow night? Will the twins still be watched by the rest of you? As Tynie says, some shit just came to me." "Man, you got it. You and Sasha get to use the new guest room. I and Bobby will take the one by the babies' room. Daddy, you take the guest room you always use. I'm declaring the other guest room uninhabitable since Terry's repeatedly used it." Tynie plans. "I know who to call." TreMarion presumes, going for his phone.

Bobby returns, curious as to what he's missed, realizing he still held Bobby Jr. Sasha takes her son from him, stating "We're ok honies. Your Uncle Ba just showed you in a new way that you're safe.. We all are no matter what."

Updating Bobby, Sasha gets interrupted "I didn't even think of that. I should have guessed T'd come up with this after what he said about Terry." TreMarion brings his phone to Tynie, with a cop on the other end. "Hey officer, here's the deal.." Tynie starts, graphically detailing the situation with Terry and the family. Once she's done, the cop corrects "You called me officer, I'm actually a captain." "Oh jeez! I'm so sorry. Today's been a bitch." Tynie apologizes. "So I heard." The captain verifies.

"Captain, here's more of the deal.." Tynie initiates, detailing what she's told the businesses the family deals with for their bills, and discussing the letter they just received. "My spouse has that document locked in a presently-undisclosed location. I call it that because I'm on a cellphone and I'm under spousal restriction to not cite the actual location. It's a mutual understanding between me and my spouse: MCS Detective First Grade Bobby Goren, Retired. That understanding is in the primary defense of myself, my father, my infant twin nephew and niece, my brother in law, and my sister: Sasha Goren, formerly Sasha Williams Retired Vice Detective First Grade. For the record, my father is a US Marine, Korean War Veteran.. also retired. I am an attorney, retirement status: pending. As I'm talking to you, my spouse is confirming the last-known pristine status of my bar card. In the event I was misled as to that status, Federal prosecution against Terry will be enacted as soon as possible, with local and state legal action to commence concurrently. Which is precisely why I am going to ask you to fax a copy of your documentation to my house. In the event I have issues with my spouse's fax machine, he will be in touch with you to request copies of your documentation be delivered to my residence through a courier. My brother in law is also a retired US Marine, Desert Storm veteran. Please add that information to your documentation." Tynie allocutes. "Yes Counsel, right away." The captain promises.

"Captain, I appreciate the respect you intended by calling me counsel. Please know you can stick to calling me Tynie." Tynie counter offers. "Alright Tynie. Soon as I get your husband's fax number, I'll send that all right over." The captain provides.

"Captain, one more thing: Is there any way you can leave your most direct phone number against my father's voicemail?" Tynie poses. "Sure." The captain consents. "Thank you for it all, Captain. I don't know if you hear this much, but so help me God: you just saved my family's entire weekend!" Tynie celebrates. "I don't get that much, you're right." The captain relents as the call's ended.

Bobby gets off the phone mere moments behind his wife, him announcing "Babe, you weren't lied to about your bar card. Terry's already under investigation. The bar was about to have someone call us, but I beat them to it."

Ty-Leah whimpers, Sasha sating "We're Ok honey. Your Aunt Ti, Pa, and Uncle Ba are one hell of a team." "Daddy, how fast can we add getting the twins examined again to the list of emergencies we need to cover today?" Tynie worries.

"Shit just came to her!" T and Bobby claim as one. "Honey, I want Bobby and Daddy to do a preliminary check on that. If they have any worries, then we take these angels to the ER or a doctor. Then we backtrack and get the checks handled. Then, if it's ok with Bobby, we have time together as a family. The last one after I find out if our houses are secured. Tynie's not the only one who's had shit come to them." Sasha conjures.

"Sasha, I don't even take out my trash without securing my house. I saw T lock yours up too." TreMarion affirms. "Sasha, I know you've been upset by a lot that's happened today. You don't ever have to worry about family time being a problem with me. Besides, I was just going to offer that anyway." Bobby rescinds. "Bobby, I know this is asking a lot. With all the shit Terry's basically making us cover today, can Sasha and I possibly move the wedding to Sunday?" T queries. "I like your style dude!" Tynie boasts. "That was a yes." Bobby clarifies.

"Besides, how long's it been since we've had a peaceful family weekend? After we get this shit covered, that's what we're having. I am the ONLY one to answer that damn front door this weekend. If I ain't awake, whoever's on the other side best have a fuckin' warrant if they want in. Especially after what Bobby found out relating to Terry and that bar investigation. Daddy, that captain's leaving his contact information on your voicemail. As of right now, Terry's out of the family…for good!" Tynie institutes.

"You got it!" Everyone else agrees, and then the drinks are cleared from.

The captain calls, TreMarion advising "Before you send anything, you need to add what I just found out. Tynie's the only one to answer her and Bobby's door. T and I are the ones to answer our doors, unless you have a warrant. That doesn't cover just this weekend, as my son in law Bobby found out Terry's under a bar association investigation. Until we find out that Terry's either deceased or incarcerated if not both at the same time, that ruling stands. We will only accept that word from a captain such as you, by the way."

"You knew why I was calling. I'll add that right away." The captain procures. "I'll be the one attaining those faxes, but it won't be until this evening as the family has several errands to cover today. I just found that out." TreMarion alibies, the captain then urgently understanding that as they end the call.

"Damn Daddy, that was awesome!" Tynie and Sasha cheer together. Ty-Leah and Junior whimper, Bobby and TreMarion taking them to the babies' room to care for them. "Shit just came to me.. T go with them.. NOW!" Tynie cites. Without a word, T complies, rushing to TreMarion and Bobby's sides. Sasha gives Tynie a worried look, only to be told "Sis, trust me. It's best the men of the family handle this part. You go sit in the recliner, and don't say anything until they come back. I've got to cover some other shit." Complying, Sasha soon throws the recliner into the extended position.

Tynie surveils the first floor of the house, doing an unarmed canvass from the kitchen to the front stoop. On the other side of the front door is a courier, who says "I have some documentation." "I'll sign for that." Tynie growls, scrawling her name the same way as earlier.

"I already know. Ten seconds to get off your land before I'm arrested as a trespasser. The captain already advised me." The courier assumes, racing back to his truck. With the papers in hand and the front door secured, Tynie goes to the other recliner, proclaiming "I know how to work this.." The men of the family return with the twins in TreMarion and Bobby's arms, T deciding "Well, that's one less trip we have to make today."

"Have a seat guys, I just got those papers. Apparently the captain's fax machine was malfunctioning." Tynie announces, causing everyone to do as she desired. Reading from the papers, she considers "Well I'll be fucked backwards. Terry's been on NYPD radar for a bit. I'll bet my ass the NYPD tipped off the Bar Association. Least that's what it looks like from here. I'm glad as hell we got Terry out of our lives when we did. Y'all get my drift?" "We do." Sasha administers. In Bobby's arms, Ty-Leah tilts her head in confusion after hearing how Tynie worded that.

"Sweetie, you'll learn. Your Aunt Ti has quite an interesting way with words." Bobby returns. Ty-Leah giggles and bats her little fist at Bobby's chest. "Oh honey, she just got you!" Tynie laughs. Bobby Jr. giggles, lying in TreMarion's arms, causing the other adults to finally attempt to relax.

Sasha hears TreMarion's phone go off, getting up to answer it. "Hey Captain, my dad's got my son in his arms. I'm ok to answer this phone. I understand you sent a courier to my sisters with some very important papers, she said your fax machine died on you." Sasha decrees. "You knew why I was calling." The captain vouches. "Captain, if you can, note this. Our family doesn't mind if you send a courier. We've all had technological meltdowns like that, and we know you're one busy brother. Just know that after they deliver what you send they do indeed have ten seconds before becoming a trespasser. We call it the Terry Birkham rule. Please tell me you understand why." Sasha instructs.

"I will. Please let your family know I'm amazed. You guys have afforded me more respect in a matter of hours than I tend to get in months from civilians." The captain admits. "Sir, you forget the way Tynie attributed our professional pasts. No dishonor intended, but we're acting on our communal ethics code with how we treat you." Sasha refers. "I'll remember that. Have a good weekend. Oh, and congratulations on your wedding." The captain offers, Sasha accepting that before hanging up. Laying TreMarion's phone down, Sasha returns to the recliner. "Damn sis, that was excellent!" Tynie gloats. "The Terry Birkham rule.. Nice." Bobby applauds.

T approaches his fiancée, insisting "Honey, you've done more than enough." Standing beside Sasha, T hears Tynie amend "Sista, that 1900 dollar recliner can fit up to 500 pounds, which should more than cover you and T sharing it." "You paid HOW MUCH?!" T growls. "1900 dollars." Tynie repeats. "Bobby, I'm deliberately standing on your toes as of right now. Tynie was extorted. We're overhauling the furniture in this house sometime in the next week." T renders. "Actually, we're doing that at every house this family has." TreMarion overrides.

"You didn't stand on my toes, T. If anything, you caught onto something I should have." Bobby confesses. Tynie leaves one of the recliners, soon arriving at Bobby's side without speaking. "She feels bad, Bobby. She wanted you two to have the best. She wanted to take care of that with the furniture herself, because you've already done so much for her. She knows you're upset about the way she got extorted too. She's not speaking because she doesn't think she deserves forgiven for this. Least that's what I got from the look on her face." Sasha guesses. Tynie solemnly nods, confirming Sasha's statement. Ty-Leah looks Tynie in the face, and then turns her expression to Bobby. "I'm ok sweetie." Tynie mutters. For a minute, Ty-Leah frumps, Bobby then intervening "Everything's alright now, honey. We have it all taken care of."

Tynie looks her hubby dead-to-rights in the eyes, catching what wasn't said. Proudly, Bobby smiles and nods with Ty-Leah immediately mimicking him. Tynie reaches to hold her niece, regaling "Let me tell you another story, honey. This one's about how epic your family is as a team." The room falls silent as Tynie goes on, Bobby Jr. listening just as intently. "Little Mama, I'll admit it. This time, our family had some backup. That's not a bad thing, though. Without that Captain, and some other powerful people, we'd have had to take longer to get this much done. Your Uncle Bobby and Pa taking care of you today was a sign, sweetheart. They wanted to show you again that NOTHING and NOBODY will ever cross your path in a bad way. Not on their lives. Honey, I can't say it enough, for all of us adults: I'm so sorry that you were around such a bad and forever-to-remain unnamed man." Tynie ceases. Ty-Leah doesn't like the tone change in Tynie's voice, batting her chest three times. "Not our fault." Tynie sighs, getting Ty-Leah to try Bobby's proud smile and nod again.

Bobby Jr. follows his sisters' move, Sasha repeating Tynie. "Dad, Bobby, I want to apologize for how firm I've been with you today. I didn't see an iota of what that forever-to-remain unnamed thing did to us. I'm trying to show Sasha what Tynie said about being protected. I really didn't mean to come off as offensive." T apologizes. "You've done no wrong dude." Tynie advises. "We aren't at fault for anything dear. You said it yourself, although not in these words: we were defending the family and ourselves." Sasha vouches.

TreMarion glances at his phone, checking the time before he states "We best get those checks done before Terry does something to stop them from going through." Gathering what they need before leaving, Tynie's startled when there's a police-standard knock at the door. "Coming!" She hollers, rushing to the front stoop. "Captain!" Tynie squeals as she opens the door. "I have news, and I'd rather not state it too close to the infants." The captain alerts, Tynie coming outside.

"Terry won't be going to trial. He won't be seeing the end of that Bar Association investigation either. Some of my detectives just went to his house. A neighbor called in hearing gunshots, and he's.." The captain extends. "Let me guess, suicide. No note and everything he owns is up for grabs. And you are typically the Homicide Captain." Tynie interrupts getting pointed at.

"Captain, I don't know if this will suffice as a bribing a peace officer charge. I'll owe ya beers until fifteen seconds after the Apocalypse for this, rather literally. Note two things: The family of Tynie and Bobby Goren wants NO FURTHER updates on Terry Birkham or his property. Effectively we want NOTHING more to do with either entity, as of right now. Anyone who wants to put his shit up for auction, please do." Tynie instructs. "You don't owe me those beers, Tynie. I'll deliver the message, and frankly I don't blame you." The captain overrules.

"I know police procedure, Captain. I can attest to the whereabouts for my entire family. They came over less than two hours ago, after having been at their residences pretty much all morning. There were a few instances where that wasn't the case: they all involved checks Terry had for us that up til today he refused to distribute, with the other reason being my husband having property that belonged to Terry which was to be returned upon our receipt of two of those checks. When the family came over my sister and brother in law overtook my kitchen and cleaned. My husband and father have been caring for the infant twins, as I've done recurrent property canvasses. For the record, every adult in my family is certified for conceal carry and firearms possession. As far as I know, those documents stand in pristine order; I've yet to have that checked. The two SUVs you see in this driveway are slated to be junked and replaced as we do not believe they are safe for human transportation anymore. My father and brother in law have CONSENTED access to two of me and my husband's vehicles until they're privately notified otherwise. If you need our call logs, call my Dad and ask to speak to my husband." Tynie testifies. Noting all that, the captain chimes "I'll be in touch if that's needed. Thank you."

Heading back inside as the captain leaves, Tynie grumbles "That coward… and NOT the captain!" "I knew who you meant." The captain retorts as he leaves. TreMarion heard that too, wondering in Tynie's ear "Run that by me again?" Closing the door, Tynie classifies "Sasha, pardon the way I'm comin' off on this. I just got word literally in person from that captain. The forever remaining unnamed SOB just took the cowards' way out. From what I can tell right now, I cleared us of any and all connection. We won't be bothered by that SOB again, or any updates about him. Daddy, don't be surprised if you get called and Bobby's asked for. I told the captain that's the family protocol for obtaining our call logs without a warrant or judicial order."

Bobby hurries to his wife's side, T having Bobby Jr. in his arms as Sasha holds Ty-Leah. Holding Tynie, he promises "You handled that amazingly well, honey." "Sis, you don't need to apologize for a damn thing. You really did handle that well. We didn't see any of this coming, although I'll freely admit I like the family protocol you came up with." Sasha overhauls. "Sasha's right, you thought on your feet. You truly did the family proud with that, too." TreMarion approves. "How fast can we get the hell outta here, get those checks cashed and come back?" Tynie questions.

Everyone flows out of the house after that remark, TreMarion locking up. As they load the twins into the car, T and Sasha share a worried look. "The checks stay where they are until we get to that SOB's bank. After that, you are all advised to invoke your rights to remain silent. I've got this." Tynie decides. Every adult nods, Tynie then turning to the twins before assuring "We're OK honies, Ma and Da just had a quick question." Sasha and T repeat that, soothing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. as the two cars intended to be taken to Terry's bank are filled with the doors secured.

Tynie's growling mad by now, TreMarion and Bobby hearing the growls in her breathing. Bobby holds his wife close, requesting "Try to calm down honey. I know you're upset, but you really don't want to give that bastards' bank any reason to not cash those checks. I know they have some things noted in their system, but that doesn't mean I trust them. Not after what we just learned." "He's made one hell of a point, Tynie." TreMarion claims.

They arrive at Terry's bank twenty minutes later, Tynie leading the family in a bit of a pack formation. T and Sasha are in the center with the twins, Bobby and TreMarion bringing up the rear. The highest ranking bank manager approaches them, Tynie receiving the checks from her father. "Listen shithead. We don't have all millennium, and you know the deal with these checks! Soon as they're endorsed, we want our money. If ANY of your staff so much as says "Hi" to us, we take it as y'all trying to bait and hold us here as hostages!" Tynie howls. "You heard the woman!" The manager barks, causing the entire bank to go cold silent. One by one, the checks are endorsed, Tynie and Bobby holding the twins as T and Sasha sign theirs.

Not too long after that, the bank manager has their money put into bank bags, handing them over with the keys for the locks one at a time. Tynie and Bobby carry T and Sasha's, the family exiting the bank in reverse formation of how they entered.

Again reloading the cars, Bobby informs "Follow me guys." T does, the family soon arriving at a bank that Tynie didn't even know existed. "What the.." She wonders, TreMarion explaining "I got called by that captain. He told us to move our money to a different bank, gave us this one as a reference. I've already gotten our accounts transferred over. That's why I didn't keep my silence when we were at that other bank. Tynie, you've done enough. Not by the family's request, by that captain's." TreMarion intrudes. She nods, the family again going into a bank in a pack formation.

"Captain." Tynie chimes as they enter, the family then getting escorted to the VP's office. This time, the talking's done between that Captain and the VP, Tynie and her relatives remaining silent. One by one the bank bags are emptied and set into the family's accounts, the VP informing "You all have immediate access to this money. I have your bank cards right here."

"Captain, whether or not you like it: this family's having a beer for you this weekend! You've really done well by us. Now, please go about your day and know if you need us in the future, just call. I'm going to ask my Dad to give you all of our numbers." Tynie constitutes. "He already did, and I shall if need be. As for the beer, I can live with that." The captain overrides, then leaving. Everyone gets and wallets their bank cards, the family then leaving the bank.

"Far as I care, everything else can be covered either tomorrow or next week. We're having family time from the second we get to my place." Tynie depicts. "I'm with her on this one!" Everyone else returns, the car's getting loaded and secured. Heading back to Tynie and Bobby's, T thinks he left the wedding rings back at their house, telling Sasha. "Yeah, that's what you think…" Sasha chuckles. "You didn't.." T chirps, his fiancée recalling "After those businesses called I thought it'd be best to have those on one of us. I had Daddy stash them on him. Daddy's going to keep them locked up somewhere at Tynie's until the actual wedding. Those calls are also why Daddy has his overnight bag in Bobby's trunk right now."

T sighs in relief, Sasha then parking at Tynie and Bobby's.

Before Sasha can, Tynie's rushing to help with the twins, leaving TreMarion to get his overnight bag, and Bobby to follow his wife. TreMarion allows them inside, the living room soon after getting flooded by the entire family. Sasha notices the size of TreMarion's overnight bag, and is about to wonder when the house is locked up by Bobby.

Sating Sasha's unspoken concern, TreMarion reveals a fully loaded diaper bag and two brand new kanga packs. "I thought about it last night. After that SOB left my house and I confiscated Tynie and Bobby's key, I did some shopping. I now have to go back outside and clear my SUV's trunk. Tynie, you're to spend time with Ty-Leah, and Bobby you with Junior. I'll need T's help." TreMarion recollects. Holding her namesake, Tynie refers "T, you heard Daddy."

Sasha hands Junior to Bobby, whom takes him to a recliner. "One of these days little man, I'm going to teach you how to prevent the love of your life from getting treated badly by anyone." Bobby oaths. "One of these days little Mama, I'm going to show you how to show your life's love what they mean to you. Especially, when they're protecting you." Tynie promises, overtaking the other recliner. "Awwh." Sasha teases, seeing Tynie and Bobby's faces are beet red. T and TreMarion return a bit later, the items from TreMarion's SUV soon being laid to the side of the doorway. "No dice sis. T and I got that part. Daddy, you come relax." Sasha intends, sensing what Tynie was about to do.

Securing the house, TreMarion obeys, T and Sasha soon transferring those items to the babies' room. "I hope they examine the hell out of that furniture." Tynie mutter. "They won't need to, I already did. It's fine." TreMarion states. Ty-Leah and Junior look at each other, then tilt their heads at their namesakes, then smile. Tynie catches that, gasping "Oh my God! Bobby, tell me you saw that!"

Holding the twins in their arms, she and Bobby gently stand Ty-Leah and Junior up a bit. Bobby mentions "By the way, I did." The twins start to bounce on their toes, Ty-Leah trying to take steps first. Tynie watches intently, her jaw gaping. Sasha and T see it all, Sasha sighing "Oh my god!" Junior follows his sisters' lead, Tynie whispering "I'm ok. Your uncle Ba's ok too." The twins later start to stumble a bit, with their namesakes catching them.

"You've been amazing today you two." Tynie brags, both Ty-Leah and Junior hearing it. "They're growing up so fast." Sasha gleams. "We have a lot of reason to celebrate. Tynie, that means you're not cooking." TreMarion infers, going for his phone again. "I guess now's as good a time as any to say this. Sasha and I are going to be weaning the twins from breastfeeding. We are also looking into baby foods for them." T announces. "Daddy was right, we are so celebrating!" Tynie cheers.

Bobby and T talk from there, T learning it may not be best to "risk going broke just to provide food for the twins."

"I didn't plan to man; I'm not one of those kinds of people. I don't believe in shelling out Godawful amounts of money just to buy food." T relays. TreMarion hangs up his phone, waiting for the delivery guy, learning from Sasha about the twins latest.

"Yeah, about that.. Part of what we'll be replacing as a family isn't covered by you and T. It's my way of showing those two angels I will protect and provide for them. After what's hit today, I insist." TreMarion insists. "Don't contest him sis, you'll lose that debate." Tynie warns with a smile. "I'm not contesting it sis. I just feel so bad, because Sunday you and Bobby won't be able to be in your own room for the night." Sasha regrets.

"Honey, I've been thinking. Our original wedding day was Saturday. You're right, it is their house, and they should be able to be in their own room. I know this may not be a popular decision, but I want Saturday night to be our alone night. I don't mean to bring up part of the reason why I said that, but I hope the phrase unnamable SOB covers it." T expounds. "Dude, I didn't even think of that!" Tynie realizes.

"If it'll get Tynie and Sasha back in the mood to celebrate, your decision is fine with us, T." Bobby procures. "That settles it then." Tynie and Sasha beam, TreMarion retrieving the kanga packs. Putting the twins in them, TreMarion gets passed by T whom answers the door for the delivery guy. Making two trips, T soon has the house locked up. Resuming his post with Sasha, T waits for her to eat first, as Bobby does with Tynie. TreMarion and Bobby take the twins, allowing the ladies to have more room to eat, Tynie plotting "Sasha and I have those angels covered when you two want to eat." T attaches "Yeah and cleanup is my turf. The rest of you try to relax. I want to do this."

All agreeing with nods, the meal's taken in total silence. Sasha and Tynie wind up taking the twins back to the babies' room, their needs met before those four head back towards the family. "It's odd, I already feel some peace." Sasha swears.

"Sis, that ain't odd. It's a blessin'. Especially after… you-know-what." Tynie rejects. T has the meal cleared from and drinks readied, admitting "I sent Bobby to get Tynie's pills." Kissing T's cheek, Tynie gratifies "Thanks dude, now relax." T laughs, as those three overtake some of the furniture in the living room. Tynie realizes her Dad and Bobby still have the kanga packs, those soon being put on her and Sasha.

The recliners overtaken by the ladies, Tynie notes that Ty-Leah's looking a bit tired. "It's Ok little mama.. I got this…" Tynie soothes, reaching behind her for a light blanket. Tucking that blanket all around Ty-Leah, Tynie soon reaches down to put the recliner into an extended pose. Ty-Leah rests her head on Tynie's chest, feeling Tynie's hands supporting her little neck. T does that for Sasha, then boasts "You and Tynie are so good with them. She's a genius for this idea." "Yeah. She is." Sasha concurs. Tynie doesn't move much, allowing her namesake to get comfortable.

Twenty minutes later, the twins are snoring, Tynie and Sasha refusing to move. Softly kissing Ty-Leah's forehead, Tynie requests "Babe, can you kiss Junior's head twice this time? I really don't want to startle Ty-Leah by moving." Answering in actions, Bobby soon kisses Ty-Leah's forehead too. T and TreMarion follow suit, then return to their seats.

The stress of the day is soon written on Tynie and Sasha's faces, those two laying back in the recliners. T and Bobby come up behind them, presuming "Honey, it's alright. We really do have everything taken care of. Try to relax." Sasha and Tynie promise "I am trying. I'm just glad that part of today's over." Tynie looks over at Sasha, whom looks really tired. "It's all good sista. Thanks to a great idea from T, we have all weekend together." Tynie appropriates.

Sasha sleepily gleams "Yeah, T's wonderful." Before she knew it, T had the blankets tucked around both Junior and Sasha. Kissing her cheek, T decodes "Sweetheart, that was a code. Tynie wants you to try and sleep. I won't have you sleep there all night, either. Just long enough for a bit of a nap. I love you." "I love you too." Sasha sighs, soon after napping. Bobby tailed T's moves, basically restating what T told Sasha. Tynie reacts just as her sister did, Bobby turning to T before accepting "Man, that was awesome." "Glad it worked." T replies meekly.

From there, the men talk while Sasha, Tynie and the twins nap. T has all kinds of worries that he's not let Sasha in on, TreMarion and Bobby handling them as quietly as they could. "Trust us son, you're overthinking things. The best you can do is what you're doing now: providing for, loving, and protecting Sasha and the twins." TreMarion advises. In her sleep, Sasha mumbles "I wish my honey'd not worry so much. I'm happy. One day at a time as man and wife with our babies.. That's all I want."

"I wish my brother'd not try to risk a damn heart attack with all that worryin'. T dude, listen to your woman." Tynie grumbles in her napping state. Ty-Leah and Junior whimper, completing the regards of the family's women.

"You heard them." Bobby evades. T approaches Sasha, kneeling beside her before attesting "One day at a time, that's what you want. What my baby wants, my baby gets." Bobby crouches beside Tynie, softly saying "You don't have to worry about T like that anymore. We got through to him." "Thank you God!" Tynie and Sasha mutter, slowly waking up. Rubbing their eyes, Sasha goes quiet as Tynie asks "Ok, can we as a family please go back to celebrating?"

Bobby, T, and TreMarion laugh "Definitely!" Ty-Leah bats Tynie's chest again, this time giggling, as Sasha translates "She knows you can get stuff done!" Kissing Ty-Leah's fist, Tynie promises "I love you little mama." Sasha does the same with Junior, the twins both smiling back at Tynie and Sasha. TreMarion attains the remote, putting a family movie channel on the entertainment center.

Tynie and Sasha move so the twins can see the screen better, Bobby and T giving them a concerned look. "Let me help you with that." T and Bobby offer, altering the pose of the twins' heads slightly and softly. Tynie and Sasha stretch out against the recliners, appeasing their men whom overtake the couch. TreMarion keeps them in drinks for a bit, the family watching two movies before the twins are readied for bed. "It's not that late guys." Tynie intends.

"T wanted that taken care of before the twins fall asleep again, sis. They're watching one more movie before we use that DVR device and take them to bed." Sasha clarifies. "Yeah, that's just been added to the list of shit we're replacing tomorrow. You forget where it came from. Don't use it a lot tonight, either." Tynie intercedes. T and Sasha nod approvingly, then the twins are held by T and Bobby. Tynie has a soda before taking her pill and pocketing the bottle, making sure that she and Bobby's phone is in the other pocket.

Tynie and Sasha clear from it all, Tynie posing "Sista, you do know the guest rooms are soundproofed, right?" "No!" Sasha shrieks, getting Tynie to nod with a hint of a blush to her cheeks. "Nice!" Sasha gloats. "Yeah, now are you ready for Sunday?" Tynie inquires. "Definitely!" Sasha squeals.

Approaching T, Sasha vows in a giddy voice "So help me God, Tynie's a sneaky little shit!" "I just told her the guest rooms are sound proofed dude. Long as you have those baby monitors set up to loud volume.. You're good. Oh, and consider nearly every bit of furniture in this house as replacement status: pending…. Until tomorrow." Tynie quantifies. "Nice." T applauds.

"Yeah Bobby, you're going to see a SERIOUS spike in your trash." TreMarion concerns. "Technically we all will. Tynie only mentioned the furniture replacement of this house which includes everything we have that came from a certain unnamable individual." Bobby counters.

"Don't blame you there." Everyone else concurs, the family then retaking their seats to watch the movie that just started. True to T's plan, after that movie, Bobby, Tynie and TreMarion kiss the twins goodnight. T and Sasha lay them in the cribs, Sasha reclaiming "Da and I have something special planned for you for tomorrow. You get your special time with Pa, Ba, and Ti tomorrow night. We love you." T follows "We love you angels. Sleep well." Kissing their kids on the forehead, T leads Sasha across the hall. They didn't mention Terry because of the family's decree on that man, Sasha finally relaxing in full as T sets everything up.

They don't have a change of clothes on them, or so Sasha thinks. T pulls a bag that TreMarion planted in that guest room out from behind the door, smiling. Settling that by the end table, T aligns the phone to charge and settles the baby monitors to their loudest setting. "You really want our wedding like you told the others?" Sasha wonders.

"Yeah baby, I do. Tynie and Bobby had to take on way more than they saw coming. Besides, they'd respect our house the way I'm intending." T releases. Getting up to crack the door, T gets stopped by Sasha's desire "Do you think we can test the soundproofing theory Tynie offered?" Closing the door fully, T answers "Sure thing honey." Returning to Sasha's side, they disrobe and make love. Sasha lets out every moan and mewl for one of the first times, which drives T crazy. Nearing climax, Sasha reaches her lips to T's neck, leaving a hickey.

When she does come, T soon follows, only to be held tightly in Sasha's arms. After they've come down some, T covers them up, and sets the entertainment center to auto shutdown after an hour. Junior and Ty-Leah sleep through all of that, T and Sasha hearing their snores as that couple nears sleeping themselves.

TreMarion, Tynie, and Bobby shut off the entertainment center and have a talk. Tynie's still upset by what Terry did, and how he took the coward's way out. She didn't say anything around T and Sasha, because her heart told her not to. "You know what? I say we honor the plan for the weekend, replacing as much of the furniture and electronics as we can before Sunday. By that I mean the fax machine and baby monitors. I'm also advising you two change the front and deck door locks. Beyond that, I say we have family time together. Everything else can be handled when we dam well please, because I know that I, T and Sasha can use your cars as long as we need to. I'm also aware that if we need to get the insurance involved, I and T are to call and ask for Bobby. Tynie, you've handled today really well. Going with your heart on that last part was amazing, too." TreMarion premeditates. "Honey I love you, but on this one: I'm with Dad." Bobby retorts. "I love you too Bobby. I wasn't going to disagree with Daddy. He's right." Tynie stipulates.

"I don't want to bog our night down with that bullshit. I just wanted to explain my idea without causing Sasha any reason to cry or get worried. She's had enough of those, and we all know why." TreMarion confesses. "Daddy, it's cool. Trust me. Tomorrow, all one of us has to do is tell T and Sasha we discussed it after the twins were laid down for the night. That way, we can claim we didn't deem this discussion as emergency enough to bother them. Besides, T's done more than his share in my book anyway. So have you Daddy." Tynie concludes.

TreMarion nods approvingly as Bobby broadcasts "Honey, T and Dad aren't the only ones who've done more than enough. You have too. We've got a plan now, we'll use it." Tynie makes sure both recliners are set to fully upright before going to huddle up closer to Bobby. "Daddy, Bobby, I'm sorry for how you're about to see me. I kept these back too." Tynie weeps.

In their guest room T's awakened by the sound of Sasha crying, holding her closely. Bobby keeps his wife tightly against him, as TreMarion procures "You've handled today well, Tynie. It's alright. I'm relieved to see you letting those tears out.. Finally. I assure you, so is Bobby." Rocking in their suitors' arms, Tynie and Sasha cry for a while, the twins managing to sleep through the night.

"Bobby, I'm going against Tynie's wishes. I'm taking over every aspect of this plan. She and Sasha have been through enough. I told Sasha that getting the food for the twins was my way to show I'll provide for and help protect Ty-Leah and Junior. I'm now taking that line to cover Tynie and Sasha." TreMarion declares. "No Dad, you're not overtaking that alone. Tynie can help T and Sasha with the twins whenever they need it while you and I take care of this." Bobby corrects. The two men nod, then TreMarion sits back.

"Tell me something guys, please. How can I be such a shitty judge of character?!" Tynie pleads. "Don't torture yourself babe. You really didn't see a second of this coming. It's all over now, we have everything we need either covered or planned to be taken care of." Bobby consoles. "Keep her where she is, son. I'll be right back." TreMarion instructs, leaving the room.

Knocking on the guestroom door, TreMarion's stunned when T replies "Dad, come in." Entering, TreMarion states "Sasha, you and Tynie are innocent. Please do not torture your hearts and minds by believing otherwise. None of us saw a second of any of this coming. Bobby and I have talked. We have a plan. Tynie will be helping you with the twins whenever we act on this plan. We're stretching it out over time with the furnishings and a few electronics in this house being covered tomorrow. T, you and I have use of the cars we're borrowing for as long as we need. You and I will also be replacing our SUV's Monday. The rest will be discussed when we meet up after that, here. I've got it arranged with Bobby already. Try to have a good night." "Love you Daddy. You got it." Sasha weeps. T and TreMarion share a nod, TreMarion then closing the door behind himself.

Heading back to Bobby and Tynie, TreMarion braces himself to tell Bobby what was just claimed. Finally back in his seat, TreMarion reclaims what he told T and Sasha. When that's over, Tynie appropriates "Daddy, you never have to worry about anything you claim on me and Bobby's names. If anything, you've eased Sasha's mind as much as you have mine. It's all good. Try to relax tonight Daddy." "She's right." Bobby agrees. TreMarion arises, hugging that couple before saying "I'll see you two in the morning." Tynie and Bobby say goodnight as TreMarion leaves the room, heading with the rest of his bag to the guest room he normally uses.

Alone, Tynie and Bobby sit together, her hugging him with all she has. "Please tell me, today's over. Everything's good now." Tynie whimpers. "Today's over honey, everything's fine." Bobby whispers. Tynie admits she doesn't like that T and Sasha won't take their actual wedding night alone, Bobby resolving "Honey, I don't like it either. At least T's willing to respect you and I by not trying to overtake our house. Think about it sugar, Terry disrespected us as a family enough to last us all a while."

"I know. When T and Sasha want their next alone night, you and I are watching the twins. That's the only way I'll be cool with T's decision." Tynie returns. "You and me both." Bobby relates. "That's as resolved as I want it for now, honey. It's time you and I call it a night." Tynie proffers. Leading her towards their room, Bobby agrees in actions again.

"One last question babe, when can you and I go back to how we originally started the day?" Tynie poses. "Before you know it." Bobby assures, teasing her hair behind her ears.

Arriving in their room, Bobby shuts the door as Tynie releases him to unload her pockets. Charging their phone, she sets the pill bottle beside it and flops onto the bed. Meeting up with her, Bobby murmurs "I know what you need." Rolling onto her stomach, Tynie allows her husband to massage her, saying only "You're next." After he's done, she honors her word, and then takes to her side of the bed. With a defeated look on her face, Tynie feels Bobby cover them up.

Bringing her into his arms again, Bobby sates "I'm glad that's all over. I know you are too. I know what you're thinking and I will do anything it takes to change your mind." "Kiss me.." Tynie squeaks. Bobby complies, blowing his wife's mind with the power of that kiss. Unknown to them, T and Sasha say and do exactly as Tynie and Bobby have in that moment.

Soon as they finish, Sasha and Tynie happily melt into the arms of Bobby and T. TreMarion doesn't go right to bed, instead he gets a shower and prays for the family in the aftermath of Terry's latest actions. Concluding that and charging his phone, TreMarion at last does his best to get some sleep.

In their room, Tynie's again huddled up to Bobby, this time her mouth runs before her mind can stop it. "I know T means well with trying to respect us and our house by changing the alone night to tomorrow. I don't want him to though. I told that SOB T and Sasha are entitled to their wedding night alone, and dammit I meant that. I don't know how the fuck I'm going to pull this off, but I got to change T's mind. So we spend the entire weekend here as a family? Big fuckin' deal. So you and I get to try out that other entertainment center and be close to the twins? After what that SOB pulled, it's perfect medicine for them really. Baby, I know you don't like that I'm taking so much charge, but you've already done so much for me. Besides, I'll need you to help me convince T that he really didn't need to change a damn thing about their wedding night." Tynie compels. "Actually I was thinking the same things. Babe, you're not taking any more charge on this. I've got that part covered. You really have done enough, and you're absolutely right about their wedding." Bobby refers.

"Ok, that's settled. We talk to T tomorrow. Truth be told, I'd rather just let things be for now, and try.. just try to have alone time as man and wife.." Tynie considers. Looking into her eyes, Bobby sees tears lining them. "Honey.." He sighs, holding her as Tynie's head falls to his chest. "I had special plans for you and me for today. I had surprises lined up for the family for tomorrow. That fucker ruined EVERYTHING!" Tyne wails. "Hey. It's not all ruined. It was all just delayed. Sweetheart, don't be so hard on yourself." Bobby worries. Before Tynie can answer that, a text comes across their phone from Sasha. "Guys, I hate to do this. I need to know, is there any way we can still have you watch the twins Sunday night? I talked to T, and told him that you and Tynie went very far for us today, Bobby. I claimed some things on Tynie's name that were mentioned this morning, like a reminder. Please don't be mad at me."

Tynie jumps to answer the phone, replying "Sis, you just did me and Bobby one hell of a huge favor. I'm totally cool with watching the twins Sunday. There is one catch. You and T are to use the new guestroom that night. I want us all together until Monday. Trust me sis, the way Bobby and I discussed it, it's best. You know why. Love you. Daddy, relax. All guest rooms are sound proofed. Hell, so's me and Bobby's room. I paid ten grand to see to that! I can prove it if you want me to."

TreMarion wakes and answers "It's settled. Sasha, you did us all that huge favor. Tynie, you don't need to prove anything. Sasha, Tynie's right. Bobby and she have it discussed and handled in the best way for all of us. You forget, our houses are due to get the furnishings, electronics and appliances replaced. Tynie, you and Bobby have your own catch to answer to. Monday you two are to be alone. That's the only way I'm cool with us spending the entire weekend here." "Deal. Love you." Sasha and Tynie fire back, as they all again charge their phones.

Bobby sits up, wondering what just happened. "Holy hell. We as a family settled that shit faster than I thought." Tynie grumbles, getting held again. Bobby's able to see the conversation on the phone, reading what was discussed. Looking into his wife's eyes again, Bobby rambles "It's settled. We can relax now. Have that alone time you mentioned, as man and wife. Doing whatever YOU want. After the day you've had, and all the times you took charge, you deserve it. I know you didn't want to, but in some ways you didn't have a choice. Or so it seemed until that captain came over. We still owe him those beers." "What I want, huh?" Tynie teases, kissing him.

The kiss they share stirs arousal in them both, Tynie slinking off of Bobby when they conclude it. Disrobing together, Tynie prowls Bobby, making him lean back with a bit of force. Her hands instinctively go for the back of his head, guarding it as they fall against the bed. He takes over, spreading her legs with a hand, teasing her clit with one finger. Tynie moans when that happens, causing Bobby to enter her in a bit of a rush.

Deciding to up the intensity of his moves, Bobby soon makes his wife scream in desire. Tynie sits up on his member, taking it in more groaning as he fills her. This lovemaking is ferocious, Bobby grunting and growling through his teeth. The way he sounds causes Tynie to mewl "Yeah baby.." Sweat pouring from Bobby's body, Tynie reaches up to wipe his face, trailing her hand down his jaw. She's just as drenched in sweat as he is, Bobby petting her cheeks too. He knows her signs, feeling them and seeing the look on his wife's face when she's nearing the battle against orgasm. Grabbing her hips, Bobby shoves himself in and out of Tynie wildly, making her battle a lost one before too long. "Ohh Bobbaaay!" Tynie hollers, coming all over him. A few more powerful thrusts given her, Bobby yells Tynie's name, and floods her with his seed. Falling against the bed together, Tynie again cups Bobby's head in her hands.

Looking into his eyes this time, Tynie sees fatigue and happiness. Gazing at his smile, she notices Bobby licking his lips. "Ohh.." She purrs, smiling broadly.

A few moments pass before Tynie dissolves their hold, retrieving drinks for she and Bobby. "You didn't have to do that." Bobby chides, still smiling. Opening his, Tynie replies "Wanted to. Besides we DO owe a Homicide Captain beers. Oh shit, I didn't get his name!" "Harlon Davis. Dad told me." Bobby chimes. Slowly sitting up, Tynie serves Bobby first, then toasts "Captain Harlon Davis, it's official… you kick ass!" Bobby adds, raising his beer "And take names." Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby's, the two sharing those beers as if they were wine at a wedding reception. Their eyes light up, Bobby ridding of the beer cans before returning to his wife's side.

Laid out waiting for him, Tynie drops her right arm to Bobby's pillow. Joining her in bed, he covers them up, and then gently moves her arm. As Tynie's about to react, he kisses her hand, softly attesting "I never wish to hurt you." "Is that what's been bothering you?" Tynie wonders, receiving a nod. "Sexy, you listen here. You have never done me wrong. Yes, we've hurt each other. Yes, we've had a lot of hard times. You know what keeps me strong? You know what keeps me going? It's you. Your love. The fact you've never once left my side. Yes, we've not always been at each other's hips literally, but still. You're here. My fantasy in this life continues. Bobby, that is all I will ever desire. To be yours. To stay as your woman. Forever." Tynie justifies with a worried whimper in her tones.

"That's what's got you down!" Bobby discovers, seeing his wife nod furiously. "I'm so scared. Every time we encounter this kind of thing, it terrifies me. All of my intensity, my fierceness, it was a mask. I didn't want to worry you or the family. I didn't want to be weak. I needed to show my strength. I had to protect you and the family. I had to step up and take this whole new deal over. I had to…" Tynie reiterates.

"Honey, I don't know if you'll believe me this time. I don't care what it takes; I'll make up for every second you felt that way. I should have stopped you. I should have been man enough to handle this. You've had to step up more times than I ever wanted you to. It's unfair, it's wrong. I'm supposed to be the protector, not you. Babe, please forgive me.. Again. I failed you, so badly." Bobby chastises. "Gorgeous, of course I forgive you! My God, Bobby. You actually thought I'd hold how this happened against you?! You honestly believed you failed me?! You didn't. I swear to Christ, you didn't! Don't you dare torture yourself for another second! You don't have to put you through that!" Tynie responds. Hearing her, Bobby realizes Tynie's genuinely worried over him. "I won't if you don't." Bobby mutters. "Ok." Tynie blurts.

Cuddling him close, Tynie at last allows every frustrated tear to fall. "I won't be sleeping tonight. Your heart Bobby, I got to watch over you." Tynie says at just above a whisper. Kissing her forehead, Bobby resolves "Yes, you will get some sleep. I'm fine. Please don't try to come up with things to worry about." "You mean to tell me, that we as a family and a couple FINALLY have the peace we deserve? We won't ever have people coming in again to fuck that up? We can all at last go back to how it was before all this shit came our way?" Tynie ponders. "Yes. So help me God, yes." Bobby oaths. "Grazie." Tynie squeaks.

Tightening his hold on her, Bobby whispers more detail to his vow. "Hey now, that vow covers you from me just as much as it covers coming from you." Tynie injects.

Ironically, T and Sasha are having the same conversation; the wording is just a bit different. TreMarion finds himself suspecting the family's two couples are dealing with the aftermath of today's events in their own way. That notion keeps him up for a bit, as he speaks a plan change for tomorrow that he'll run by the others come morning.

Tynie rocks a bit in Bobby's arms, him petting down her back trying to soothe her. "I hate the fact the twins have already had so much strife. I gave my all trying to prevent it. I feel so bad. I cannot believe my best wasn't good enough to stop this shit!" Tynie howls. "They know you love them. They know you've done what you can to protect them. Honey, nobody, myself included, wants you to try to be perfect. All we want is for you to be you. I know that covers the rest of the family, again myself included. We're all just coming down from what's happened today. Believe me beautiful; everything will work out just fine." Bobby predicts. Hearing the firmness of his tone, Tynie looks up, seeing Bobby's smile is gone. Going silent for a few moments, she meditates on his statement, and then remarks "God, I love it when you're right."

Stretching out again, Tynie groans, Bobby witnessing the relaxation return to his wife's expression. Starting to discuss the happier points of the day the couple smiles again soon after feeling a peace around them. Yet again, T and Sasha follow Tynie and Bobby's lead, TreMarion finally going back to sleep. With everything as hashed out as they all want it a bit later, the house falls into silence, as all the adults finally allow for slumber.

Today didn't turn out like anyone really wanted, only a few moments of happiness were involved. The twins are truly growing up fast, and finally the family has some resolution to the ways Terry has acted. Nobody really misses him, not after how he handled the family. That one Captain, Harlon Davis, actually bettered the family's entire weekend without him even knowing it. Terry went from being a total ass in person, to even more of an ass today on the phone with Tynie, to ending his own life. The family had no idea that the Bar Association and NYPD were staring Terry down until Captain Davis got involved, which served as their communal red flag to get Terry the hell out of their lives. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. suddenly stopped calling out "Ri" which was another warning, one that got immediately heeded.

There's a wedding this weekend, TreMarion and Bobby will insist tomorrow that T has Sunday night alone with Sasha. Yes, Tynie mentioned it in the last conversation held with Sasha, but TreMarion and Bobby insisting will serve to enforce the deal Tynie cut with Sasha.

Thanks to Terry, the family has to replace virtually everything in their houses, again. The one thing on everyone's mind aside from wanting the peace they felt when falling asleep to last is:

For the most part, today blew goats…..


	161. Ch 161

Title: "Damn We're Good!"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

TreMarion and T wake up first the next day, before doing anything else they check on the twins. T ducks back to kiss Sasha's cheek, then heads to the kitchen. TreMarion wanted to talk to T, but desired doing so alone. "Man, I don't know why you wanted to move your wedding like that. Honestly, it's not fair to you and Sasha. Yeah, we have had rough times as a family, but that's no excuse." TreMarion advises. "But it's too short a notice to change it back." T worries, learning the family elder had a plan. T listens, and realizes TreMarion made one hell of a point. "Dad, you think..." T starts. "Son, I got this. You just get breakfast started." TreMarion orders. Complying, T scurries around the kitchen as Sasha wakes. TreMarion goes to help Sasha with the twins, telling her "Today you relax. We have Ty-Leah and Junior covered." Loving that idea, the twins get placed in their kanga packs and taken to the living room.

Tynie and Bobby wake next, her taking the morning pill and dressing after they kiss. Out of habit, Bobby dresses and grabs the phone, then being taken by the hand to the others.

"Truth be told honey, I really don't like the idea that our recent slew of bullshit triggered T moving their wedding. I'd rather host an evening wedding tonight, watch the twins for a few hours tomorrow, and go about the weekend from there." Tynie admits. "You knew what I was thinking." Bobby applauds.

Sasha's ears perk right up at that, as she confesses "I wanted to ask about that, but didn't want to bother you guys too early in the day. Not after the… as Tynie called it... recent slew of bullshit."

"Daddy, one thing you may not have heard. Bobby and I are taking you and Sasha car shopping Monday. I'm only going to use my card to replace anything Terry's touched or purchased. Everything else that Bobby wants to replace in this house, that's on him." Tynie furthers. "Oh my God! I totally saw where she went with that!" T squeals.

Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby adds "We all did man. She's right though." Helping T with breakfast, Bobby sees Tynie duck around them to make coffee. "Actually, she had a good point. Besides, what's the point of us risking being scammed or going broke when we can just rid of anything that's traceable to the slews of bullshit this family's endured anyway?" TreMarion cites. Tynie freezes, realizing where her dad went with that.

Coffees made and set aside, Tynie asks "Sista, how fast can you hijack a recliner and have Daddy hijack the other one?" Laughing, TreMarion and Sasha do as asked, Tynie then hopping onto the couch and taking down the plaques that once lined that wall. "I shall return." Tynie chimes, leaving the room.

In the garage, she dismembers the plaques, preserving the pictures, before putting the rest in the trash. Taking the preserved pictures into the master bedroom, Tynie recalls the safe code and stashes them.

Only gone a matter of ten minutes, Tynie plops onto the couch, with Bobby waiting on her. Taking her coffee and a relaxed breath, Tynie sates "Damn it felt good to do that!" Carefully eyeing over her hands, Bobby notices a couple scratches. "Honey, relax. I'm good. Matter of fact, I'm due to spend time with my nephew." Tynie soothes, TreMarion then bringing Junior over.

Junior sees the same scratches on Tynie's hands, whining as she holds him in the kanga pack. "Oh honey, I'm ok. I did that because it really wasn't safe for you or Ty-Leah to be around. I was protecting you and listening to Pa. Not exactly easy to pull off at the same time." Tynie releases.

T and TreMarion serve everyone the breakfast, Tynie and Sasha trying to eat and hold the twins at the same moment. Bobby takes Junior as T does Ty-Leah, the ladies then eating unhindered. TreMarion discovers "Tynie took my ridding of anything that can be linked to the past and made it urgent. She thought the way those plaques were starting to fall from the hanger was dangerous to the twins. She caught onto it before I could. Everything else that's traced to our past in a bad way is to be destroyed or thrown out whenever we can."

"Yeah, I'm way ahead of my wife on that one." Bobby eludes, receiving a stunned smile. Junior tilts his head, making Tynie laugh "Good call little man." Telling all, Bobby explains what happened to the boxing bags, and what he plans to do with the weight room. He decided that because the infrequency of which the weights were used, figuring it best to make that room a safe room for the guns and the actual safe. Tynie's finished with her meal, looking at Bobby in awe.

"Holy shit! Tynie's speechless!" T kids. "Bobby, I'm likely to catch hell for this. You don't do another damn thing with that weight room until you and Tynie have had at least four days alone. You've had us over through a lot and I find that to be most fair." Sasha renders. Tynie's head turns like a shot, her electing "Sasha, you don't catch hell for knowing what I was about to say."

"Bobby, would you consider donating that equipment to a community center or a low-income gym? I mean, that way you don't wind up totally pitching it." TreMarion proposes. As the men eat, Bobby attaches "I'll look into that." "Daddy, Bobby's on break. I'm looking into that, after our four days alone." Tynie overrules, taking Junior back into her arms. Sasha gets to hold Ty-Leah again, the ladies ducking out to care for the twins.

"Sis, that whole four day alone thing was awesome. You really helped me with our plan too." Tynie cheers. Junior's clinging to Tynie at that moment, which changes the tune of the conversation. "Little Man, it's alright. Ma just told me she has plans for you, your sister, and Da. Ba, Pa and I are not leaving you. We love you. Relax, Ma and I have plans for you to have special time with the family as much as we can." Tynie pronounces. "Listen to Ti sweetie." Sasha lulls, just as Ty-Leah whimpers.

The twins smile at that, and then get everything they need handled. Bringing them back towards the others, Tynie sees T on his phone. "Hang on." T halts, getting consent from Bobby for the weight room equipment to be picked up in two hours.

"One condition, you must know about. The man of the house insists you are alerted that he will escort you to the items armed, and you will be taken off the property in the same fashion. Family rules." T alerts. The man on the other end agrees, confirms the time, then hangs up. Pocketing his phone, T's surprised to see Sasha and Tynie standing on either side of him.

"You did no wrong dude. You misspoke, but that's it. Bobby's on break." Tynie amends firmly.

Leaping to his feet, Bobby corrects "No baby, T didn't misspeak. I know you want me on break and to relax, but for that, I need to do as he said." Junior tilts his head, Tynie decoding "It's ok honey. Your Uncle Ba just reminded me this is another chance for you to have special time with me." Bobby gazes at Junior, smiling triumphantly, Junior mimicking him.

"You definitely have a mini me Bobby." Sasha teases. Ty-Leah mock hurt gasps at that, which makes Tynie say "Yeah, Bobby and I both do." TreMarion and T then go about clearing from the meal and coffees, T confessing "I wanted that out of the way sooner as opposed to later. Besides, today was the only day for like two weeks they could get a truck to pick that stuff up."

"Like I said dude, you did no wrong. Daddy, all this means is we move the wedding back a couple hours. Worst case scenario: we have a wedding tomorrow so the twins get their sleep." Tynie restates. "Tomorrow sounds better really. I know you wanted me and T to have it tonight sis. Besides, we've not had a genuinely peaceable family night in how long?!" Sasha admits. "Hate to say it but Sasha's got one hell of a point!" TreMarion concurs.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. squeal when TreMarion does that, Tynie immediately requesting "Daddy, that damn dishwasher don't sound right. Unload it, please. That's why you had to be so loud when you spoke." Sasha goes for T's pocket, taunting "Just came to me." Calling around, she finds an appliance dealer willing to install a new dishwasher, washer and dryer.. all of them being top of the line. When it came time to pay for it, Sasha feels Bobby taking their phone.

Using Tynie's card, Bobby's stopped, until Tynie gets the phone and seethes "Listen you corporate American shill, you're speaking to my husband! HELL YEAH HE IS CONSENTED To use my fuckin' card! MAKE A NOTE OF THAT SHIT!" T pets the twins' heads, saying "Yeah, you'll learn. Nobody messes with your family without your Aunt Ti defending us. Especially not you or your uncle Ba." The delivery of those three appliances is in an hour, Bobby hanging up.

Handing Sasha's phone back, Bobby relates "You didn't have to do that, Sasha." "Yeah, and you two didn't have to do all the wonderful things you've done. But you have." Sasha retorts. "Honey, you're going to lose this debate." Tynie warns with a smile, seeing Bobby pocket her card. "We haven't checked our mail in a while.." Sasha then worries.

"Honey, we have it covered. I took care of that before Dad had me make breakfast. I arranged for all our mail to temporarily go into a huge P.O. Box, and told them it was a mitigating family emergency. I told them the names of those authorized to use that box, and put it in my name. It's not as early as you think, sweetheart." T relents.

"I did see T on his phone when I came into the kitchen." TreMarion alibies. Sasha leans her lips to T's ear, kissing it before she beams "Honey that was amazing!" "T, that was really good. We can change that later in the week. After all, we DO have phone holsters to replace." Tynie chimes. That line causes TreMarion to go into his guestroom and retrieve his overnight bag. "We're paying Daddy back." Tynie mumbles.

Bringing four holsters, TreMarion mentions "You're not paying me back for this, I won't accept it. I bought these as a way to test my bank card, and to show I will always back you all." Each phone gets holstered, Tynie holding Junior as she attests "Yeah, you'll get used to that. We have our own little ways to cover each other." Ty-Leah looks over at Bobby, giving a bit of a frown, Sasha translating "She's seen me kiss T, but not you and Tynie. She's not happy with that." Tynie turns to kiss Bobby, TreMarion citing "Yeah, they won't keep her unhappy for too long." Ty-Leah giggles, causing her brother to follow, T and Sasha also kissing briefly. When that's all done, they each go for the living room furniture. Relaxing for a while, TreMarion sees two delivery trucks in the driveway.

Pointing to T, TreMarion also points to the gun safe. "Got it." T claims, following the family elder. "I didn't like that." Sasha murmurs. "Sis, what's not to like? Daddy and T just told me and Bobby to honor what you and I told the twins about special time with them." Tynie alters. Approaching the door, TreMarion concerns "Tynie, although you were right.. Don't go back to tryin' to read minds. Not with the headaches that gives you." Nodding before Sasha reaches to turn on a family movie, Tynie spends time doting over Junior as Sasha hands Ty-Leah to Bobby.

Both the weight room equipment removal and the appliance installs are done before T and TreMarion whisk the delivery people off the property. Securing the house behind them, those two men disarm and return to the others. "Those guys gave me the creeps." Sasha shudders, T holding her closely.

Tynie's leaned against Bobby at that moment, the twins holding hands, when T admits "I don't know if Bobby will be OK with my doing this. I followed Dad because he had the same sneaking notion you did honey." Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. lay their heads on the chests of their namesakes, Bobby instituting "You handled it well, man. No worries." "Sis, Bobby's right. The way Daddy and T totally overhauled the plan was needed. The twins have felt like me and Bobby aren't going to keep our word, I can tell by how fiercely we're being held right now. It's all good." Tynie agrees. Bobby looks down, noticing immediately his wife spoke the truth. Kissing Junior's balled fist; Bobby gets his namesake to relax. Tynie does the same with Ty-Leah, receiving the same result.

Noticing that himself, TreMarion decrees "I have a plan, you all stay as you are." Everyone nods, and then sees the family elder loading the new dishwasher. Once that's running, drinks are made, TreMarion delivering the ladies' drinks first. "Dad, no way. You're not our servant. I know you said for us to stay as we are but I don't like this part of your plan one bit." T protests. Serving the men their drinks, TreMarion sits down, T then rejoining his fiancée.

"We don't have a legal officiator now.." Sasha cries. "That, is where you're wrong." TreMarion sates, pointing to himself. "Sis, Daddy's right. We'll just have a bit of an unusual wedding.. that's all." Tynie soothes. "Babe, listen to them. It's alright. Besides, you and I only wanted the family around for the wedding anyway." T whispers. The movie got ignored by everyone but the twins, the adults having their drinks and trying to kick back.

Sasha calms, then decides "Since the wedding's tomorrow, and Bobby's due to take me and Daddy car shopping.. I'm wondering if the twins can be watched for a few hours as opposed to the whole night. I know Tynie's about to object, but I don't want anyone to lose anymore sleep." Tynie looks around, and then wonders "Sis, why are you worried about anything?" "She doesn't want the twins to think you're bailing on them. At the same time, she doesn't want to overtake your lives and not give you and Bobby and Dad time alone. I tried to tell her it's alright; you understand it's our wedding weekend. That POS really did a number on her heart." T releases.

"Sasha, please listen. You really don't have to worry about a thing. We have it all taken care of. Not only that, but to me and Tynie it's wrong that you don't take the first night as man and wife alone with T. Dad's with us on this, believe me. I appreciate you concerning about Dad, Tynie and I having private time.. but you're worrying too much." Bobby renders. "Do they mean it baby?" Sasha squeaks. "Sis, Bobby spoke for me and Daddy. We asked him to. We mean it, with everything we are." Tynie certifies.

Sasha looks up from T's chest, seeing a firm smile on Tynie's face. "Dear God.. They mean it!" Sasha gulps. Ty-Leah whimpers, Tynie urgently consoling "It's ok angel, your Ma just had a few questions. It's alright." Sasha and T then go to retrieve the twins, Tynie and Bobby being relieved of the kanga packs. When the kanga pack is taken off of Tynie, she moans in pain. T grabs both of them, tossing the packs to TreMarion. "These weren't even set right. No wonder Tynie's hurting." TreMarion discovers, re-setting each pack. Getting up, Tynie promises "I got to do something for Sasha." Crafting a chocolate laiden drink, she makes two, bringing Sasha one of them. Bobby inevitably tails his wife, pouring two rounds of his Glenlivet. "Honey, your favorite." Tynie sighs. "We ARE celebrating a wedding." TreMarion teases, going for the scotch. Bobby shakes his head at that move, pouring another round of Glenlivet.

Everyone regroups, the adults setting their drinks down. "Stroke of potential genius." Tynie eludes, ducking into the babies' room. Rolling out one of the cribs, she sets it beside TreMarion. "I see where she went with that." TreMarion applauds, modifying the crib to hold both twins for a time. Ty-Leah and Junior get set inside, and immediately get comfortable. "Tynie, that WAS genius!" Sasha laughs.

"Well I'm just glad it's working." Tynie replies meekly.

Going for their drinks, Bobby gives his wife a worried look. "I really didn't expect it to work." Tynie recalls. "It's alright sis, your idea is great." T soothes. Raising her glass, Tynie toasts "T, welcome to the family dude. You've been with us through a lot, and never once have you waivered in your dedication. We love ya man!" Sasha looks T dead in the eyes, and attaches "Especially me, Ty-Leah, and Junior." Bobby and TreMarion add "Salud!" T counter-toasts "Sasha Marie Goren, you are my world. Ty-Leah and Junior, my reason to wake up. Bobby, Dad, and Tynie, my inspiration to give you three my all. With you, I have everything. For you, I shall do anything. I am yours forever." "Ohh T…"Sasha purrs. They kiss quickly then try the elbow-lock move with the drinks. Pulling it off flawlessly, Tynie and Bobby tail them with TreMarion simply sipping his.

On a break from theirs, Tynie snuggles up closer to Bobby. Sasha gets up, dropping to her knees before saying "T, I love you. From the first night we got together, I felt so wonderful. You've been an excellent Dad, and an even better fiancée. Yes, we have already had stressful situations, but the fact you never once left me hanging shows me that everything you just said is the understatement of the freakin' millennium. Yes, Tynie's rubbed off. Thing is, I'm happy about that because I know that Daddy, Bobby, and Tynie are three of the best influences our angels can have. I am yours forever, although I pale in comparison to you at speaking my devotion." "You do not!" T worries, taking her by the hands.

Leading her into his lap, T sees TreMarion taking the drinks and lining them to the coffee table. "Beauty, you don't pale in comparison to me at all. I don't compare us, that's wrong. Honey, my God. You don't need to think that way. Please don't. Hey, we are one, forever. There will be times when I can take care of something, and times when you can. That's not a bad thing. Sweetie, promise me.. you won't ever say such things about my angel.. not again." T craves. "I'll do my best.." Sasha promises, getting held closely.

Tynie sees that, decreeing "Y'all, in this house.. Nobody.. And I mean nobody insults themselves in any way. I don't want the twins learning that shit. Yes, we can remind each other of this rule, because it's for the twins really. For their self-respect."

"Babe, can we take that rule for our house?" Sasha wonders. "I think that's why she said something." T guesses. "Son, that IS why Tynie said something. Fact of the matter is, she's right. We need to show the twins the best ways to go about life. As best we can." TreMarion translates. Ty-Leah and Junior are asleep, Bobby catching that as everyone reaches for their drinks.

Sitting beside Bobby, Tynie plans "Yeah, I have two massages to give sometime today. Sorry T, but I ain't doing yours. Sasha'd have my ass if I did." "Two?" Sasha asks. "She means one. I know Tynie means well with offering me that, but I won't take it. Sorry honey, but that's something I reserve for married couples. I have a spa day Tuesday anyway. I set that up when we were escorting those delivery guys off the land." TreMarion corrects. Bobby sets his drink down, massaging Tynie's shoulders, when she moans "Ok Daddy."

T and Sasha tail that idea, him rubbing her neck and shoulders down. TreMarion takes to watching over the twins, discovering they're still sound asleep. Bobby and T are busy massaging Tynie and Sasha, the ladies finally relaxing. "Honey, I love you. This has been wonderful. I'd rather finish it in much more private settings." Tynie and Sasha state together.

Pulling their hands away, Bobby and T feel their women melting against them. TreMarion sits back, the twins snoring away as the family movie gets shut off by Bobby. Time passes in silence, the adults periodically going for their drinks. "I've got candles to set up, a dress to put away in the new guest room, and a post-wedding spread to cook." Tynie gripes. "You don't have to cook anything sis. We don't want you to. As for the candles and the dress, I'm sure Bobby has a plan. I mean, just look at the plotting smile on his face." Sasha mentions. Gazing at her suitor, Tynie gasps "Baby.." "Yes honey, everything's taken care of. Don't worry." Bobby procures. Kissing him passionately, Tynie answers that, as TreMarion states "I'll be right back."

Before anyone could reply to that, TreMarion has Sasha's wedding gown in hand, hoping T's distracted with a kiss. He is, TreMarion soon moving the dress to the new guest room. Aligning the candles to the kitchen bar, TreMarion then checks on everyone's drinks, only to clear from them. When the couples are through kissing, TreMarion announces "That relaxing family night starts now. We officially have everything we needed to worry about taken care of." "Daddy, that emphasizes you. Lord knows you deserve to relax more than any of us." Tynie decrees, with all the other adults nodding to back her. Ty-Leah and Junior wake, Sasha and Tynie leaping to care for them. Taking the twins into their room, Tynie and Sasha share a mellowed smile. Once the twins are taken care of, the ladies come back, placing Ty-Leah and Junior back into their crib. Returning to the sides of their men, Sasha and Tynie curl up in T and Bobby's arms.

Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. stun the whole room, when Sasha and Tynie look up they see Junior wrapping an arm around his sister. Tynie breaks up the hold with Bobby, taking pictures. TreMarion again shocks the room, having Terry's old phone on him. "I had it deactivated, it's our camera now." TreMarion declares, taking more pictures than Tynie. Relaxed with the news, Tynie leans down and kisses the twins, temporarily pocketing Bobby's phone. Bobby approaches, holstering the phone and joining his wife in kissing the twins' foreheads. Leading his wife back to the couch, Bobby feels Tynie wrapping her arm around his waist. T and Sasha get those pictures sent to them by TreMarion, whom explains how he originally came to own Terry's phone.

"We have a new family camera. That's all there is to it." Sasha amends firmly. Resting her head on Bobby's chest, Tynie agrees "I'm with Sasha on that one!" The day's only half done by now, Sasha looking over T's shoulder. "What is it baby?" T worries. "I'm just happy. Excited, really." Sasha replies. TreMarion and Bobby share a nod, Tynie instituting "We can go ahead and have the wedding if you want, Sasha." "Please!" Sasha shrieks. "Honey.." Tynie teases, TreMarion interceding "I'll take care of that."

"Sasha and I will change, and then Bobby and T. Daddy can wear whatever he wants!" Tynie celebrates, T and Bobby releasing their women. Sasha ducks into the new guestroom, Tynie the master bedroom. Once Tynie's dressed for the wedding, she races to help Sasha. TreMarion returns, telling T and Bobby "Go get changed." Complying, T and Bobby come back, TreMarion moving the candles from the kitchen bar to the coffee table. Tynie and Sasha deliberately delay, allowing TreMarion to change as well. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. wake, sitting up in the crib. Tynie leaves Sasha with the door cracked, heading to hold her niece. Bobby does the same with Junior, TreMarion lighting the candles.

"I'm so happy to be hosting this wedding. I love you guys." Tynie proclaims, causing Sasha to come down the stairs. T looks up, seeing his fiancée in a simple yet elegant white dress, his jaw immediately gaping. Composing himself as she stands across from him, T goes for his pocket. Bobby intervenes, handing T both rings. TreMarion stands on one side of the candles, T and Sasha on the other, Tynie and Bobby to the side of T away from the candles since they had the twins.

TreMarion knew T and Sasha had their own vows, permitting Sasha to go first. Sasha doesn't read the vows she wrote, completely overhauling them. Concluding with "T, I am yours forever. I love you" Sasha wipes away happy tears. T's turn to read his vows, and her pattern holds, the written vows getting entirely ignored. Exchanging rings, they smile, Sasha falling in love with hers. TreMarion stands proudly before them, unable to speak, which gives Bobby room to kid "Kiss her man!" T does, starting the kiss gently, then making it more passionate.

Separating lips, T and Sasha smile as TreMarion regains his capacity to talk. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. T Goren!" Ty-Leah and Junior squeal, Tynie and Bobby hoot and holler, T and Sasha kissing again. As they kiss, TreMarion goes around blowing out the candles. Signing the marriage license as the officiator, TreMarion looks to Bobby. "Daddy, we deal with that later. Long as nobody tears it or spills anything on it we're good."

T and Sasha again separate lips, her cheering "We did it baby. We're married." "Yeah, we did. We are." T brags. TreMarion again uses the family camera, taking pictures of everyone before insistently stashing the wedding license in Bobby's safe. Returning to the family, TreMarion sits back where he was before the wedding. Tynie and Bobby have the twins in their arms, Sasha being held closely by T. "You look so good baby. This dress is amazing on you.." T whispers.

"You look so hot babe. That suit on you.. Ooooh!" Sasha fawns. Tynie and Bobby are doting over the twins when TreMarion elicits "T, Sasha, if you'd like some time alone.. we have the angels covered. Your wedding presents are a bit delayed. I say that because I've yet to arrange with Bobby and Tynie about dropping them off or having them delivered." "That's fine with us Dad." T considers. Tynie struggles to go for her phone, TreMarion clearing his throat. Ordering their next meal, TreMarion spares no expense, announcing "Family wedding."

Hanging up moments later, TreMarion relaxes until it's time to answer the door for the delivery people. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. get fed, burped and changed by Tynie and Bobby, whom are still reeling in the happiness of the wedding. Aligning their meal to the coffee table after securing the house, TreMarion moves the candles back to the kitchen bar. As the twins again get laid down, the adults come together over the meal, T and Sasha sharing their portion as romantically as they can. Tynie and Bobby smile at that, the entire first floor of the house quietly peaceful.

When the meal's over, Tynie gets up to clear from it, T and Sasha finally seeing what she's wearing. Bobby follows his wife, stopping her from cleaning up in that outfit. Tynie stalls Bobby in trying to bring her back to the others, kissing him wildly. Leaving him breathless, Tynie leads the way back towards the family. TreMarion checks on Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr., planning "You two get special time with me, then with your Aunt Ti and Uncle Ba. You'll have a good night. I'll see to that."

Tynie and Bobby halt, T and Sasha jump, TreMarion expanding "Yeah, I can take care of them for a few hours. Later tonight, I can have Tynie and Bobby watch over them while you and Sasha spend the night in the new guest room. I will be backing Tynie and Bobby up with the twins tonight when they are watching them." "Daddy!" Tynie gripes. "Sis, I think Daddy's being entirely fair." Sasha defends. T and Bobby exchange a look, T concluding "Tynie, Sasha's right. Dad is being entirely fair." Tynie breathes deeply, not saying anything.

T's looking over his new wife, with sheer lust in his eyes. Sasha returns the expression, then tells the others "Love ya, we'll see ya later." Everyone else chimes "Love you too" before the newlywed couple gets off the couch. T picks Sasha up, carrying her every step to the new guest room, setting Sasha to the bed to lock the door before they consummate the marriage.

Bobby watches that with jealousy in his eyes, Tynie clarifying "Honey, they have their ways to show love. We have ours. Yeah, their love is new, but that doesn't mean you need to be upset or jealous. If anything, you're an inspiration. T even said so." "She's absolutely right son." TreMarion commends. Ty-Leah and Junior wake again, Tynie and TreMarion doting over them. Bobby sits back, watching that happen, thinking over what his wife said.

"Daddy, I'm wondering. Instead of having you risk running down the stairs, why don't you take the guest room by the babies' room for your part of watching them? Me and Bobby can switch you out later if you want. If you decide not to switch out or you fall asleep, we can arrange special time with the twins later for me and Bobby." Tynie prescribes. "I'm compelled to agree with that idea." Bobby accepts. "In that case, I'll be right back." TreMarion concludes, handing Junior to Bobby. Taking his overnight bag to the guest room by the babies' room, TreMarion sets his phone to charge.

Bobby and Tynie are alone for a minute when she explains "Honey, I love the twins. I also want to afford Daddy more time with them. After all, Daddy is the family elder. Not only that, but I figured Daddy being in that guest room for a while would be easier when it came time to take the twins to bed. Worst that can happen is you and I get more time with them tomorrow. T and Sasha know the twins are in good hands, so all's well."

"How in the world does she keep doing that?!" TreMarion poses. "Babe, seriously.. How are you doing that?" Bobby inquires. "Honestly, I'm just going with my gut." Tynie admits. Ty-Leah and Junior are then taken to be cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby going to the bathroom by TreMarion's original guest room. Changing the twins, Tynie leads them all back to the living room.

TreMarion has the crib back in the babies' room, him being kicked back in one of the recliners by the time they all regroup. "Dad, I thought of something based on Tynie's idea. We tend to sleep with our phone charging by my head. If you need our help when you're watching them, call us. If you want to, as she says, switch out… let us know. We can have special time with them now and help you get them ready for bed if you want." Bobby offers. T's dressed, coming back downstairs as that's said, mentioning "We know Ty-Leah and Junior are in good and safe hands, Dad. However you work it is fine with me and Sasha. I just came down to get us something to drink."

"Raid any of our fridges man, anything you want. I can replace it all later." Tynie declares. T nods, heading to the kitchen, retrieving a nice bottle of Merlot and a couple glasses. Taking that all upstairs, T closes the new guest room door behind himself.

"Well, that was interesting!" Tynie chuckles. TreMarion and Bobby laugh "True!" The twins are doted on from that moment by Tynie and Bobby, them keeping true to the offer Bobby made TreMarion later. Preparing the twins for bed, Tynie and Bobby tell them "You're alright angels. You have special time with Pa, and us tonight." Ty-Leah smiles, Junior following, as they at last get settled for the night. Turning to TreMarion, Tynie reminds "Daddy, Bobby's offer stands." "I know that sweetie. I'll remember it too." TreMarion swears, as they all exchange hugs. Sharing love, Tynie and Bobby head for their room.

Neither speaks on the way there, Tynie leaning against Bobby happily with every step. TreMarion's changed out of his suit, back into casuals, with a movie on the DVR.

Relaxing in that bed, he tries to figure out how to go about getting something to eat. Deciding to have the baby monitors on him when he does eat, TreMarion throws together a quick meal. Cleaning up behind himself, TreMarion discovers Ty-Leah and Junior can still sleep through quite a bit. Going back to the guest room, he ducks into the twins' room to check on them. Seeing Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. sleeping soundly, TreMarion heads back to watching the movie he'd started.

Tynie and Bobby are in their room, changing clothes and stashing away what they wore for the wedding by now. Changing into casuals themselves, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, initiating a bit of a slow dance. "God, I've missed it being so peaceful in the family." Tynie mopes. "You're not the only one, honey." Bobby assures, holding her closely.

T and Sasha share in the Merlot, him keeping it closed between glasses. When she's had enough, Sasha slurs "Can you take care of this baby?" Kissing her forehead, T promises "Certainly. I'll also get us something to eat. Tynie told me to raid their fridge." Sasha laughs, and then watches her new hubby dress and do as he said. Delivering the meal to his wife, T diverts long enough to double check on the twins and TreMarion. Discovering they're all well and relaxed, T heads in the direction of Sasha. Serving his wife, T sits at her side, waiting for Sasha to get her fill. When she does, T eats, kissing her cheek before cleaning up behind them.

Again arriving at Sasha's hip, T relates "Ty-Leah and Junior are fine honey. Dad's got them taken care of. He told me Tynie and Bobby got them cleaned up and ready for bed, after spending time with them. Apparently the idea of Dad rushing down stairs to help care for the twins didn't sit well with Tynie. They have it all under control honey; Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are fine." "Damn Tynie's good." Sasha praises. Leaning in for a kiss, T agrees "Tynie's good, but baby.. You're amazing.."

As they share that kiss, the newlywed couple resurrects their arousal, only to wind up making love periodically through the night. Tynie and Bobby have stopped their slow dance, her holding onto him strongly. Looking up into his eyes, she brags "Baby, you looked so damn good in that suit. Oh God, Bobby.. it was HOT on you!" Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby boasts "You looked sexy in that dress."

Kissing passionately again after that short exchange, Tynie and Bobby separate long enough to disrobe. Removing their phone from his holster, Bobby charges it as she lies out in wait of him.

Taking the unspoken invitation for intimacy, Bobby mixes it with bits of romance, driving Tynie crazy with want. Being in total control of this sex, he insures it will last and blow her mind at the same time. Adoring every move he makes, Tynie feels as if she's flying although she's tethered beneath Bobby. No rush to this lovemaking, they bask in its ferocity, separately building up a hellacious orgasm.

Kissing the entire time, neither Tynie nor Bobby can moan out, her hands still raking all over his back. Her body sends all the signs that climax is imminent some time later, causing him to thrust wilder. His manhood patters out in fierce thumps against her walls, telling Tynie that she's not the only one of them nearing release.

Breaking the kisses, Bobby grunts and growls through his teeth, Tynie mewling "Ohh baby, yeahhh.." When he cannot battle back release any more, Bobby howls "Love you!" Tynie comes shortly after him, yelling "Love you!" Resting on top of her, Bobby feels his wife petting down his spine, knowing her worry. "Relax my love. All is well." Bobby whispers. They relax for a time, and then Bobby's phone goes off. Bobby answers it, dressing in a rush to aid TreMarion in caring for the twins. Tynie takes her evening pill in his absence, setting a soda aside for Bobby.

Telling Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr "I have it all set up, angels. You'll have special time with your Aunt Ti tomorrow. I swear it" Bobby whispers love, and gets them back in bed with TreMarion helping. Turning to his father in law, Bobby nearly explains when TreMarion announces softly "That's right Ty-Leah and Junior, your Uncle Ba has it all set up. You'll have special time with Aunt Ti come morning." The two men hug, then TreMarion heads to the guest room across the hall. Bobby makes a quick meal for he and Tynie, clearing from some of it before arriving at her side. Tynie's sitting up, half covered on Bobby's side by the time he returns, wearing a broad smile. Serving her, Bobby takes his wife's side of the bed, the two eating in a bit of a sorely-missed contentment. As they finish, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, then dresses to handle that part of clean up. Bobby takes the soda she set aside, sipping it while waiting for her return.

Ducking into the twins' room, Tynie whispers "Angels, sleep well. You'll have special time with me tomorrow. Your Uncle Ba and Pa swore it already." Tiptoeing out of the room, she rushes back to the master bedroom, not wanting to keep Bobby waiting. Slowing her breathing, Tynie calms herself, aware that Bobby'd be worried about her otherwise. One last bit of cleanup to handle, the soda cans, Tynie covers it then rejoins her husband in bed.

Sitting up side by side, Tynie arranges the pillows for Bobby. "I've wanted to do this.." She teeters off, covering them and resting her head on the center of his chest. Before he says anything to that, Bobby notes the contented and ecstatic look on his wife's face. Kissing her forehead, Bobby whispers "Enjoy." Tynie gloats "Ohh I am, believe me!" That winds up being the last discussion they have today, Tynie and Bobby soon after falling into a totally contented sleep.

T and Sasha are asleep after having made love repeatedly, her being held similarly to Tynie. TreMarion's slumber is interrupted by his own boast "We as a family not only made it, we got stronger. Today we celebrated a marriage, too. Damn, we're good!"

In his own right, TreMarion's boast spoke for the entire family. The truth to it is only starting to be known, as the family grows together yet again. Contentment they'd all missed came roaring back today, emphasized by T and Sasha's unexpectedly moved wedding. The twins will hear tales of this for ages to come. After all the strife and bullshit, Tynie and Bobby's family really has become damn good….


	162. Ch 162

Title: Tynie's had ENOUGH (And she's NOT the only one)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me. Props and Love to my Ninja Sista Blanca Acevedo for the "ninja" related ideas in this chapter!

The next day around dawn, TreMarion's heading in to check on Ty-Leah and Junior. Deciding to get some help with them, he calls Bobby. Tynie wakes at the phone's first ring, basically ninja-leaping over Bobby to answer it. Their hold got dismembered in that move, Tynie dressing and racing to her father's side. Moments later, she's across the house, taking Ty-Leah into her arms. Caring for the needs of the twins, Tynie and TreMarion have a chat.

She confesses she doesn't want to replace anything that doesn't absolutely need it, citing "Daddy, in a backdoor kind of way, that's giving everyone who's ever stood against us a sick high. Not only that, but really we don't need to keep draining the family's money like that. There are too many scandalous fucks out there as it is. Lord knows this family's encountered a shit ton of them too!"

Beaming at his daughter, TreMarion plans "You help me with these two; I'll get that message across to the others." Ty-Leah breaks into the conversation, squeaking "Ti!" Tynie giggles, promising her namesake today's going to be a relaxed one, to the best of Tynie's power. TreMarion follows that logic, telling Junior "You'll get used to your Aunt Ti's awesomeness soon enough." Junior frumps at that, Tynie then claiming "Daddy, he already is used to it. He's trying to tell you." TreMarion laughs, leading Tynie out of the room.

Taking the twins to the living room, Tynie and TreMarion see Bobby coming their way. Half-awake, a bit confused, Bobby approaches his wife. Peck kissing his lips, Tynie waits til her hubby sits down. "Daddy, I got this one." Tynie offers, Bobby giving a confused look. "I've been up since the phone went off a while ago. Honey, I came down with the phone because Daddy needed help with the twins. He and I got to talking and what came of it was a decision for the whole family. I told Daddy that it's a sick high, a money drain, and an escalated chance of us as a family getting scammed to replace things that don't actually need it. I don't want that anymore, nor does Daddy. Besides, T and Sasha JUST got married yesterday and it's wrong for us to risk putting the twins around any high-tension shit like that anyhow. I mean really, you and I survived it but that does not mean it's right to basically force the family to endure that fucked up shit again." Tynie describes.

Bobby digests that, and wonders "I felt this breeze in our room a while ago. I know it wasn't our heating system..." "Yeah, that was me. I leapt from the bed to try and help Daddy as soon as I could without running the risk of bothering T, Sasha, or you. Like I told Little Mama, today's a peaceful one if I have anything to say about it! We as a family are BEYOND entitled to THAT much!" Tynie explains. "Son, I hate to say it, but she's made several damn good cases…. Already." TreMarion chimes. Reaching down to throw her recliner into the extended pose, Tynie catches Ty-Leah frowning. "Oh honey, it's all good. Your Uncle Ba had a few questions, I just answered them. We're good." Tynie promises. T comes down before Bobby can answer that, asking "Hey Dad, can I talk to you?" Handing Junior to Bobby, TreMarion leaves the room with T.

Overtaking the kitchen, T and TreMarion talk while making everyone's coffee. TreMarion learns T had the same worries Tynie did, and the same idea to fix those concerns. "Son, relax. You are to spend some more time with Sasha alone. Tynie already told Bobby the same thing, and I totally agree with it." TreMarion halts. T smiles real big, and then sees Ty-Leah in Tynie's arms. "Tynie's idea was awesome. I have one more thing to check on before Sasha and I honor your request." T ceases, taking Tynie her coffee.

Bobby pulls Tynie's pills from his pocket, T setting the coffee down as Tynie reaches to take her morning dose. Thanking Tynie and Bobby, T attaches "I already thanked Dad. Tynie, Sasha insists that the guest room we're using will at least be picked up before we leave." "You mean at MOST be picked up before you leave dude. I ain't having my sister act like my maid." Tynie retorts. T giggles and nods, the twins chiming in with the nicknames they gave the adults in the family.

Bobby intervenes, telling Ty-Leah and Junior that the family "Special time" isn't over yet and "You'll see Ma and Da later." "Nicely done dude." T brags, hearing the twins start to giggle. "Speaking of maids: Daddy, once you get your coffee… come relax." Tynie plans, kind of loudly. TreMarion complies, returning to his seat as T serves the other coffees and defends "Dad, she's right. I mean this is her house and we are guests. We're family too, but still, Tynie's right. We shouldn't act like one of us is the other's maid. Unless of course medically someone can't do a lot of lifting or something like that. We've always claimed we're all equals, and to have someone leap around or act like a maid doesn't prove that. I don't want my kids learning hypocrisy from us, and I think this is a good starting point to show that."

"Nicely done dude." Bobby restates. "Seriously, that was an angle I didn't even think of man." Tynie cheers. TreMarion confesses "I didn't make breakfast, because I wanted to do something else. I want to start relaxing as a family, like T and Tynie said. Besides, what's the point in making more work for Tynie and Bobby when they're on special time with the twins?" Before anyone can say a word against that, TreMarion's on his phone. "Baby, did you know Daddy could go for his phone like a ninja? I mean I didn't even see him get that out of his pocket!" Tynie poses. "I didn't know that, but I know this. The most beautiful woman on Earth forgot something." Bobby teases, getting up to kiss Tynie. "I'll be back when Dad gets me and Sasha's part of whatever he orders." T plans.

TreMarion's off the phone at that moment, agreeing with T's idea by nodding. Bobby and Tynie have dispelled their kiss, her looking at him with love in her eyes. Ty-Leah looks up, Bobby kissing her, Tynie doing so with Junior. Relaxing side-by-side in the recliners, Tynie and Bobby notice the twins are starting to fall asleep. Within a few movements, Ty-Leah and Junior are covered up. "Babygirl let me tell you another story. This is a good one... You'll like it." Tynie initiates, telling her namesake of all the ways the family has essentially developed a "ninja-fighter" spirit. "Little Mama, I swore to you that you'd not know a lot of hardship, and I've tried really hard to prove that. I'm not upset, though. I say that because you'll see for yourself... This family has grown together. As for what brought us to that point, yeah… you'll know that when you're much older. I hate to use that phrase, but I want you at peace, so this time: using that phrase is in order." The only part of Tynie's story that causes Ty-Leah's smile to waver is when Tynie mentions "I'm not upset." "Little Mama, relax. Really, we're good. Especially, you and your brother. Pa, Ba, and I did our best to help your Ma and Da see to that." Tynie soothes.

Junior whines a little around the time his sister's smile wavers, Bobby immediately backing his wife's remarks. With that ending, the twins fall asleep in the arms of Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion answering the door. Sasha completely changes the plan, telling T "Honey, they're right with that idea for the family and replacing things. I know Daddy, Tynie and Bobby said we get more time alone, but I want to relax with them too. Besides, we do... Have forever together." T catches the halt in her statement, swearing "We do have forever together baby. You don't have to worry." Holding his new wife closely, T goes silent, Sasha expounding her worries about the family.

The minute she's done, T offers "Why don't we mix it up? Spend some time with them and some time alone? That way, you can relax as you want, and we can respect their wishes for our alone time." Sasha's eyes light up at that idea, her replying "I like that idea!" Sasha dresses before they head downstairs, T holds Sasha closely until they overtake the couch opposite TreMarion. T kisses Sasha's cheek, and then heads to secure the house as TreMarion brings over their meal. "Dad let me explain..." T starts, depicting the discussion he and Sasha had upstairs.

Sitting down practically at the same time, TreMarion answers "Son, you did no wrong with that decision. Neither did Sasha." Tynie stirs from her nap at that, and immediately wonders what the hell just happened. "Sis, let me explain..." Sasha craves, telling Tynie everything. T gets up again, this time to bring the crib over by TreMarion so the twins can sleep while Bobby and Tynie eat. Helping her newlywed hubby lay the twins into the crib five minutes later, Sasha smiles. Bobby and Tynie sit their recliners up at that point, him insisting "Relax honey, I heard."

They halt all conversations until the meal's ended, Tynie and Bobby clearing from it. TreMarion tells of how Tynie responded to his call out to care for the twins, and the claim about his "getting his phone from his pocket like a ninja." Sasha laughs, T worries "She leapt like that when she really didn't need to, Dad." That line kills Sasha's mood for laughter, her immediately rushing to Tynie's hip. "Sis.." Sasha grumbles. "I did. It's all true. Daddy knows why I did what I've done today too." Tynie self-defends. Bobby hears the tone his wife just used, turning to her, wondering "You ok honey?" Tynie doesn't answer that right away, Sasha heading back to T's side silently. Bobby doesn't ask again, Tynie returning to her recliner with a noticeable gap between them.

"What just happened?" T wonders. "I'll tell you what just happened. Sasha took what Daddy told her about what I did and made it sound like I wasn't keeping myself in the loop of being equal. She did that as a reaction to your worry, T... About which you should have had the Goddamned balls to address me personally! I did what I did to keep my word to Daddy and to assure you and Sasha could have some more time alone. I also did what I did to afford Bobby time to relax. Lord knows we've all been through hell!" Tynie depicts with anger to her voice.

"Before you say anything about it T, you know full-well my wife is right! We HAVE been through hell, and she was trying to keep our word to Dad. Not only that, the slew of shit we as a family have survived has caused the love of my life to live in CONSTANT worry about the family making it as one! I know this is your wedding weekend, but you also know Tynie's just as entitled to her ways as you are!" Bobby demands. Sasha looks at T, then vows "I swear to God, I didn't know Tynie worried about the family making it as one that much." Before Bobby could blink, Tynie's out of her recliner and in Sasha's face.

Turning her head to T, Tynie says through her teeth "Either you fuckin' freeze right where you are or I beat your ass in front of Christ and everyone here!" Throwing his hands up, T sits back, Tynie staying in Sasha's face. "Listen. I'm only saying this ONE time. You do not have the right to bitch about how I do ANYTHING when you're a guest in MY house!" Tynie barks. As TreMarion checks on the twins, T claims "Got it."

Tynie heads back to her recliner, flopping against it making the springs in the base squeak loud enough to echo across the room. Bobby saw that, urgently heading to his wife's side, crouching closer to Tynie. Leaning her lips to Bobby's ear and covering her mouth with her hands, Tynie angrily whispers "They keep this shit up, you'll be bailing me out of jail. And getting me the best criminal defense lawyer money can buy!" Bobby curtly nods, and then kisses his wife's palms before guiding her hands to the recliner's armrests. Turning to the newlywed couple, Bobby threatens "You two best not bother her until I'm back in this room!" TreMarion heard the way Bobby worded that, rushing to his two men don't say another thing until they're in the kitchen, Bobby then restating what Tynie whispered to him, retaining the soft volume Tynie used. Keeping the hushed tone, Bobby adds "They're not to know about this..."

"Actually, yes they are. They've brought this on themselves. Follow my lead." TreMarion counters. Bobby nods, realizing in a flash what his father in law was about to do. Delivering his wife's drink, Bobby alibies "Tynie and I have the twins covered. Dad wants to talk to you two ALONE about the wedding presents, given what was decided about replacing items." Seated next to Tynie, drink in hand, Bobby watches his wife with a worry in his eyes. T and Sasha comply with Bobby's statement, TreMarion taking it from there. Those three converse in the kitchen, TreMarion doing the bulk of the doesn't say a word for a good while, T deciding "Dad, Sasha wants me to speak for her on this. I can tell by the look in her eyes. Sasha and I know we've overstepped our bounds with Tynie. I know that Tynie meant it about kicking my ass in front of Christ and everyone. We are guests here, and we already know that since we've overstepped our bounds at this house that your house rules are thirty times stricter than Tynie and Bobby's."

"I really don't want to see Tynie go to jail, but I already know she's not afraid to. Bobby WILL bail her out and provide her the ULTIMATE defense team should she get arrested because of something that happens around here. As Tynie would, for Bobby… in less than a heartbeat. Bobby and Tynie'd do the same for me before you could blink, too. Remember that." TreMarion warns, not denying what was said about his house. Sasha promises "We will Daddy."

Leading them back to the couch, TreMarion sees Sasha and T grab their drinks from the counter. Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. amazingly slept through all of that, which puts Tynie at a bit of ease. Bobby overheard what TreMarion claimed on his name, and Tynie's, Bobby eliciting "Dad, you've done enough for now. Stand down."TreMarion sits down, Tynie declaring "Daddy, I know you wanted to help, and I love you for it. Thing is, you are more than entitled to relax, you are the family elder. I am to the point where what you said about my fearing jail time, being bailed out, and the criminal defense team acquisitions are the GRAVEST UNDERSTATEMENTS to exist!"

Bobby again leaves his recliner, this time setting it upright. Taking his wife's glass, Bobby sets his down before Tynie pulls him into her lap. "I've had enough." Tynie admits. Lining his lips to her ear, Bobby attests "I knew baby. I knew." "Tynie's not the only one who's had enough Bobby. I have a feeling you have too." TreMarion advises. Glaring at T, Bobby sneers "Dad did NOT just lie on my name!"Sasha leans in to T's shoulder, desiring "Do what they want. Daddy, Tynie and Bobby mean business." Keeping that to himself, T says "Sasha wanted me to tell you that the rule for people complying with house rules applies to our place too. We don't have the exact same rules as Tynie and Bobby, or you Dad.. But we ask they be honored when you're at our place." "That's entirely reasonable, long as you let us know what the rules are when we're there. That way nobody worries about breaching rules they don't know yet." Tynie announces. "That works." T affirms.

Ty-Leah and Junior awake before anyone can further that conversation, T and Sasha caring for them. T soothes "I proved my devotion to Mommy yesterday. You two still get special time with Pa, Uncle Ba, and Aunt Ti." Leaving the room, Sasha follows her hubby's logic, almost to the very syllable."T may be devoted to Sasha, but he sure as hell ain't devoted to respecting me, Bobby, or you Daddy! We've tried everything else. Evidently what was said about jail time, bail money, and criminal defense teams is the only way he realizes we aren't fucking around! Sasha's at least TRYING to be amenable!" Tynie rages. "That's what I've noticed." TreMarion and Bobby agree.

"Bobby, I want you to go to the safe, find anything that was drawn up by Terry. Daddy, when Bobby comes back I want you to TORCH that shit! Leave everything else in the safe where it is." Tynie requires, shortly kissing off his wife's lap, Bobby follows her request, returning inside twenty minutes, releasing "Dad, Ty-Leah and Junior are INNOCENT." Taking the stack of papers from Bobby, TreMarion replies "Very well." Sasha and T take the twins to get cleaned up, remaining entirely silent. Those papers are torched inside ten minutes, TreMarion returning to his seat.

Turning to his wife as they get the twins ready to be bathed, T uncovers "Honey, we have to honor their decisions. I really don't want to have any more fights in the family." "I agree." Sasha mutters, the two again going quiet. Once Ty-Leah and Bobby Jr. are cleaned up, Sasha leads T down the stairs to get them 's turn to make drinks arrives, after every adult is covered, she overtakes the bottle of scotch. Bringing all the drinks, she retreats to get that scotch bottle, then again plops into the recliner. Watching Tynie open and guzzle the scotch straight, barely allowing herself time to breathe, TreMarion points to her and clarifies "Bobby, that is the biggest red flag you will ever see. Believe me son; be ready to act on that new rule."

Bobby nods, reaching a hand over to steady the bottle away from his wife's lips. "Those two basically just back-doored a way for me to lose time with the twins… YET AGAIN! They know what I drink when I'm pissed, and how it affects me! Daddy don't tell them what you just told Bobby, either!" Tynie growls. Settling the bottle down, Tynie sees Bobby go for his drink. TreMarion cedes "I won't." The twins are very quietly laid back in the crib, Sasha going to get her and T's drinks. Looking in Tynie's direction, T sees the bottle of scotch. "If you ask, I beat the shit out of you here and now! You KNOW what Tynie does for me THEN!" Bobby seethes.

Approaching her husband, Sasha recalls "Remember honey, when we're guests at their houses we are only supposed to explain our rules for parenting if they ask, or discuss issues if something comes up." Taking his drink from her, T concedes "Yes dear." Sitting next to T, Sasha goes quiet, watching Tynie again guzzle from that scotch bottle.

"You two should be real proud of yourselves. You've basically caused the love of my life to lose time with the two people who mean more to her than I or Dad do! If it weren't for your shit she'd not be like this right now!" Bobby commands. "Trust me, he's not lying!" TreMarion growls. Again setting the scotch bottle down, Tynie throws the recliner lever back, closing her eyes.

Sasha looks T dead in the eyes, him translating "All we can do now is honor their rules, and arrange for them to have as much time with the twins as they can from here on out." "He didn't just lie to you Sasha." Bobby and TreMarion verify at the same can feel the anger permeating the room, so she sets her drink down to check on the twins. T follows her, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "We're ok baby." T consoles, feeling Sasha turn around in his arms. Crying as she stood, Sasha doesn't speak. "This is one time I don't give a damn that Sasha's in tears! T should have considered this as a possibility before resurrecting this fucking cycle!" Tynie grumbles. TreMarion concurs "She's right you know, and she spoke for Bobby. We've tried to settle this cycle with T being decent and you at his hip only to start shit in other ways, Sasha." Bobby doesn't speak; instead he gets up to be closer to his wife, again settling his recliner upright.

Sasha hears what TreMarion said, realizing "We're in the wrong again dear. We weren't just lied to, either." Escorting his wife to the couch, T doesn't say another word."T and Sasha, when you are in our house: you aren't to deal with Tynie in ANY way without me right at her side!" Bobby orders. "That is one rule that carries over to my house. If Bobby's unavailable, you do NOT deal with Tynie without ME in his place!" TreMarion warns. "Fair enough." T and Sasha forfeit. Just then the twins wake up, Bobby and TreMarion heading to care for them.

Not even ten minutes later, Bobby and TreMarion return, holding the twins as they retake their seats. Tynie's absolutely seething at this point, breaths growled loud enough for the entire room to hear, T and Sasha heading to the couch without a word. Tynie looks her Dad dead in the eyes and adjudicates "As I am the lady of this house, I'm making a unilateral decision. Daddy, you are basically to relax unless it's an emergency, you're securing our property like the laptops, you're helping with the twins, or you're acting as my eyewitness when it comes to T. I figure if T didn't want to be on the receiving end of this or any other unilateral decision made by me or Bobby in terms of us, our home, and our property: he'd have actually RESPECTED me as a fuckin' human being, much less a Goddamned relative! If Sasha didn't want to chance this type of decision affecting her, she should have done more to stop T from bringing this shit back up! We've tried to resolve this SEVERAL times, only to be right back where we started, and I have had ENOUGH! I don't give a fuck if they cry over this, I'm declaring this decision in the names of self and spousal defense. By self and spousal defense, I mean emotional, personal and financial! Yes, I know Bobby's upset by my making this unilateral decision because he believes he should be my constant protector. However, I know I have the right to declare this decision, especially for the reasons of self and spousal defense. That, and I wanted T and Sasha to hear this directly from me!" "Legally, she's right. I fully intend to honor this unilateral decision too, as is Bobby. I can assure you of that!" TreMarion ensures.

"She's right, I am upset. Not just for the reason she gave. Tynie and I have tried repeatedly to assure the twins have peace and no high-tension situations around them. You know the kind of hell Ty-Leah and Junior have ALREADY had, and that TYNIE was the one to find the proof of some of it! T and Sasha, you doing this to my wife has caused her to never be able to relax, and you know with her past that is NOT a good thing! Dad's right too, T and Sasha you KNOW I will ALWAYS back Tynie! T, Sasha, you best be proud of yourselves, you AGAIN caused a high tension situation around the twins when we all agreed we didn't want that!" Bobby angrily attests. Ty-Leah and Junior squeak at that, T and Sasha heading to them.

"See what I mean Daddy? T and Sasha don't want me and Bobby in the twins' lives ever again because me and Bobby stood up for ourselves." Tynie cites. "You two got her thinking that way, T and Sasha. Don't you DARE say anything against it! If you do, Bobby's already told me: the bail money, and the criminal defense team are already fuckin' covered!" TreMarion threatens. Sasha and T throw up their hands and back away, returning to the couch.

"T, Sasha: In MY house, I am the Queen. Bobby's the King. What we say GOES! Daddy doesn't have to worry about anything, because HE has NEVER disrespected us, our property, or this residence!" Tynie commands. "Ok. Ok." Sasha gasps. Ty-Leah whimpers, Bobby holding her closer, Tynie doing the same with Junior.

"Daddy, one intervention request. For me to explain it, you need to come closer." Tynie desires, getting TreMarion to comply. Leaning down so his ear is by her lips, TreMarion hears Tynie whisper "Call our bank. Tell them you just intercepted a plan from T and Sasha that involved wiping my, Bobby's and your bank accounts clean in a massively larcenous scam. Tell them to put up any and all alerting systems for our accounts. Don't say anything, just flip me off if you know why I went there."

Tynie gets the finger, and TreMarion leaves the hallway. Ty-Leah and Junior tilt their heads in confusion, Tynie alibiing "Its ok honies, I just asked your Pa to do me a quick favor. Everything will be fine." Saying that loud enough for the entire room to hear, Tynie glares at T and Sasha. Bobby goes to her side again, holding Ty-Leah as he requests "You've done enough babe, I've got the rest covered."

Half an hour later, TreMarion resumes being with the others, heading straight for Bobby. "Very quickly and very quietly tell Tynie, her request went through for all the accounts she requested it." TreMarion instructs. Bobby obeys, kissing Tynie's cheek up to her ear before whispering "It's done." Tynie blushes and nods, accepting that news without a peep.

"I don't know if this is a breach of how things run around here, but I do have a question. Now that we're not replacing items unless it's absolutely necessary, how do you guys want to work the rest of this weekend?" Sasha inquires. "That's Bobby's decision, and Sasha you didn't breach how things are run just by asking a question. You'll know when you breach how things are run around here, and you know how you'll find out." Tynie replies.

Bobby resolves "We've had a rougher day than any of us wanted. Tynie and I do not recant anything we've told you, nor does Dad. Every rule we've instituted about how you deal with Tynie is permanent, by the way. As far as this weekend is concerned, since you've not been home in a couple days, I think it may be best that you and T discuss that privately. Let us know what you decide. Oh, and don't you fucking DARE try to retaliate against me, Tynie, and Dad when it comes to our relationship with the twins. If you do, that's considered a MASS breach of how things are run at this house and at Dad's. The rule about bail and criminal defense teams goes into IMMEDIATE effect if you so much as TRY to retaliate or THINK I'm fuckin' kidding! Tynie will be the one covering the bail money and criminal defense teams for me and Dad in that instance too!"

"Bobby, you forgot something sexy. Daddy, you, and I will provide bail and a criminal defense team for T and Sasha in the event an issue arises that could affect the twins or their welfare. We all know what kind of cunts CPS is. Other than that, T and Sasha are on their own for the bail and criminal defense team. Only in the event that you, I or Daddy tells them differently do they get any other kind of coverage from us." Tynie interjects.

"We already arranged that, Bobby isn't lying, and nor is Tynie. T and Sasha, you should have thought of that the FIRST time we tried to resolve this cycle. Since you didn't, and we've had to be at this point repeatedly, you cannot change my position or my mind." TreMarion scolds.

"They are within their rights, honey. Honestly, I like how Bobby worked the talk about it privately thing. Yeah, we are guests here, but we should privately communicate between ourselves as man and wife. Deciding how long we stay here, given the reason for Bobby's mentioning us talking about it privately is just another way to do that." T consents. "T, seriously dude, how the hell do you keep comin' up with angles that I don't even think of?" Tynie asks.

"In my honey's defense, today's been rough like Bobby said. T coming up with those angles is his way of trying to help the family get some sort of resolution." Sasha defends. T wraps his arm around her, soothing "It's ok sweetheart. Tynie really didn't know how I did that. You were right too. We're getting that resolution. Relax."

Sasha leans on T's shoulder, clarifying "Tynie can defend Bobby, I was defending you." "Babe, come with me. I'm sure Dad, Bobby and Tynie have the twins covered." T craves. "We do." Tynie assures, seeing T and Sasha leave the room.

In the guest room they normally use at Tynie and Bobby's, T and Sasha have a talk. Sasha realizes her timing of defending T was off, but she also learns that everything they've been told cannot be contested. "I say we have rules for our house, but don't make them as strict. I can see why their rules are strict, and am willing to respect it. As far as us going home, babe I'm a little leery of trusting that app on Tynie's laptop. You know about her fear of hackers and our family's history of trusting businesses." Sasha concerns.

"Honey, you made a good point, I'll talk to Bobby or Dad about it. We decide from there, trust me." T plans. Sasha kisses T quickly, then says "I'll forever trust you." As soon as they get back to the others, T wonders "Dad, with Tynie's known hacker and scammer paranoia, which is entirely justified, would it be offensive to you guys if I said Sasha and I feel best going home tonight? We'll arrange for more time with the twins and you guys. I said that because I don't feel right having Tynie trust the security of her laptop to that app, given her justifiable paranoia about hackers. I also don't think it's too wise to put too much faith in the security system team. Please tell me you know why."

"Absolutely. Son, that decision wasn't offensive. If anything, it was decent." TreMarion relates. "Daddy, I love you. Some shit just came to me. You and T go check your houses. I say that because I'd rather not have you two go home thinking you could relax only to find out shit hit the fan. If you get what I mean." Tynie considers. "You heard the woman, T. Love you too Tynie." TreMarion eludes.

With that, T and TreMarion go to check over their houses, returning an hour and a half later. T asks "Bobby, would it be a breach of how things are run around here if I removed that app from Tynie's laptop and did several checks for viruses?" Tynie nods, Bobby translating "You can do that." Sasha's confused, giving Tynie a perplexed look.

"Sis, T was justified in asking that. Hell, he thought of shit that had yet to come to me. Besides, I took that as T trying to show he'll still step up and help the entire family." Tynie certifies. Bringing Tynie's laptop into the room, T does remove the app, but gets stopped by Sasha. "Honey, that site and those programs are NOT reputable. That's why I removed them from our laptop. Let me get Tynie what I have us use." Sasha halts. Allowing her to do that, Sasha soon has those programs running.

Ty-Leah and Junior are confused by the day's events, whimpering in their namesakes arms. Bobby takes over, telling them "We're ok angels. There's just been some things that needed settled. Everything's fine now."

Twenty minutes later, Sasha worries "Bobby, I really don't know how to tell you this…" Picking up Tynie's laptop, Sasha sets the screen so Tynie and Bobby can see it. Noticing only documents on the laptop, no pictures or music, Tynie instructs "Let the program wipe this damn thing clean. It's ok sis. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. Matter of fact, have T do the same to all the laptops in this house. You forget who touched them." "Terry!" T gulps, obeying Tynie's instructions.

Tynie and Bobby have the twins in their arms, caring for them again as T gets what Tynie sought out finished. "I'm going to go tell them." T mentions, leaving the room after quickly kissing Sasha.

Meeting Bobby and Tynie in the hallway, T reports "I had to have the programs wipe all three laptops clean. There were only documents on them, and none of them with information that would be useable by identity thieves from what I could tell. I asked Dad to put the laptops away, so I could come tell you directly. Sasha insisted on making the next meal too, said it was her way to help us relax."

"You go back her up on that. Bobby and I have these angels covered. T, you and Sasha do not do any cleaning though. We've been through enough today, Bobby and I got that covered later." Tynie compels, T complying immediately.

TreMarion's on the couch, stretched out and relaxed when Tynie and Bobby sit in their recliners. "I hope T and Sasha do the same thing for their laptop that they did for ours. We can get them the pictures from our phones later." Tynie craves. "Sis, I planned to do that when the twins are napping tomorrow." Sasha decides. "Umm honey, I'd rather do that tonight when we get home. I know we just spotted those viruses on Tynie and Bobby's laptops, but I was going to ask Dad for an intervention request... On our bank accounts." T corrects. "Son, I'm all over it right now." TreMarion evades, going for his phone. "I got to admit, T coming up with that was pretty fuckin' sweet." Tynie gloats.

Half an hour later, TreMarion pockets his phone, stating "I just had all our accounts checked. The balances are exactly as they were the last time anyone in the family used our bank cards. I had them add alerts about those viruses and scams that may come from those viruses, mainly for our protection. They ended up making it an alert for anyone who banks there, claiming the viruses were grounds enough to do that."

"In this day and age of scammers and assholes, that is technically justifiable Daddy." Tynie concretes. Sasha nods at that, her and T bringing the meal over to the others. "T tells me that Tynie and Bobby don't want us cleaning up the room we used. I don't get why." Sasha mentions.

"Oh that, I'm not comfortable with having my guests, although we're family, do any cleaning beyond clearing from meals. I'd rather clean the rest so there are no worries about unintentional property damage." Tynie explains. "I can totally see the logic in that." T uncovers.

Tynie and Bobby still have the twins in their arms, Bobby leading her to the crib. Settling Ty-Leah and Junior down, they head for the meal. The rest of the family follows suit, keeping ears out for the twins. "How was Daddy able to do all that on a Sunday?" Tynie poses. "They called in techs and staff today, apparently when I mentioned the app, the viruses, and the scams... They'd received an order from corporate to send in staff and techs. The truth is, T's right, they need to take care of that laptop tonight. I even had online banking blocked on all our accounts." TreMarion retorts. "Oh damn." T and Bobby gulp.

"Sis, I love you. I think it may be best that T and I get that taken care of as soon as we can after we eat. I'm going to have T pack up our stuff while you and I clear from the meal. I'm not trying to take away time from you and the twins... It's just…" Sasha initiates. "Sis, relax. Shit like THAT is an emergency. Especially with Daddy's explanation of what happened." Tynie intrudes.

They go back to eating in silence after that, T honoring his wife's request as everything gets cleaned up. TreMarion and Bobby have the twins covered, T returning after having loaded the trunk of Tynie's car.

"Dude, one more thing: I think you should get that SUV towed into a shop. Flatbed tow, too so there's no risk of damages to it. You have consented access to my car until after you get that SUV back and have it checked by a separate shop. Only in the event Bobby has an issue with the insurance company should you call and have to get them involved does the consented access get revoked, but the revocation is not permanent. I say that so it's easier for Bobby to change my insurance company for the car. If something happens to my car and you don't get the insurance involved by going through Bobby, then the consent you and Sasha possess for using any of me and Bobby's cars is permanently revoked." Tynie reminds.

"Sis, I'm going to say one thing: you just instituted a family rule for all vehicles we own. I say that because it's really easier this way. You're right too; it really isn't safe for me to do the car repairs anymore." T counters. TreMarion and Bobby's eyes get really big, Sasha again defending, this time for Tynie "Hell, she didn't lie. Besides, she made a good case for our safety, our financial welfare and the overall welfare of the twins. Tynie was right: CPS is a bunch of cunts." "They have a point." T chimes. "Yeah. They do." TreMarion and Bobby agree together.

Sasha and Tynie kid "Took you long enough to figure that out!" Ty-Leah and Junior laugh at that, causing the adults of the house to relax. T goes to push the crib back to the babies' room, Tynie ceasing "Dude, remember what I said about unintentional property damage? I love ya but anything in this house is to be moved by me or Bobby unless we arrange otherwise." T realizes that's fair before he leads them to Tynie's car.

Settling the twins into the carseats, Tynie promises "We're ok honies. Da and Ma just got some bad news they got to cover. We'll see you soon enough. Ba is going to set that all up after Ma calls sayin' that bad news is covered." Sasha repeats that promise, altering "Actually angels, Da's making that call. Ti forgot that for this bad news, Da's taking care of it."

"You heard your wife dude. Congrats. We're totally having a family day soon. Oh, and when we do, my house is a high tension situation free zone." Bobby refers. "You got it man. I'll try to call you at a decent hour." T promises. Kissing the foreheads of the twins, Tynie and Bobby allow TreMarion to do the same. "Son, Tynie declared this bad news as urgent. Bobby just told me because of that declaration, the whole "decent hour" thing isn't to be worried over." TreMarion rejects.

Consenting to that, T and Sasha see TreMarion go around and secure the car doors. Turning to Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion's about to speak when Tynie sates "Daddy, you were right, this is urgent." She then hollers "SASHA YOU FLOOR IT, THE TICKET IS ON ME SINCE YOU'RE USING MY CAR!" Sasha nods, then speeds out of the driveway. "Yeah, that just came to me." Tynie laughs as TreMarion and Bobby give her a puzzled look.

Heading to her husband's hip, Tynie leans her head on Bobby's shoulder, griping "I swear to God I didn't want today to be as bad as it was." "None of us did, honey. I consider everything as resolved as it will ever get with T and Sasha too. They know our stances, and know we mean business." Bobby administers. TreMarion lets them into the house, locking up before he takes over the couch. "I know you guys are worried about my house, but it's fine. I'm sitting here in case Tynie needs to vent, because something tells me she really held back when they were over here." TreMarion relents. Tynie again flops into the recliner, Bobby taking the one beside his wife, not saying anything.

Tynie does in fact vent, rant really, letting loose everything she withheld around T and Sasha. Her summation being "I want all our houses to be high-tension situation free zones, from now on. Unless, it's an emergency or we've just been scammed, again. I say that because the twins have gotten to know way more tension than Bobby or I wanted. I don't think T and Sasha are in with us on that, because if they were: Not very many of today's fuckin' discussions would have happened. Excluding, the ones about the bank and our property of course."

Bobby leaps from the recliner, barely shoving it into the upright position before Tynie finds herself tightly in his arms. TreMarion calls Sasha, getting T, only to restate the bulk of Tynie's summation and deem it "another universal family rule." "Thanks Dad, I am in the middle of those tests with our laptop right now. I'll text you all when those go through. Sasha's feeding the twins, and Tynie's car will be unloaded in a few minutes. Love you." Sending love back, TreMarion hangs up.

"Yeah, they took what we said about bail and criminal defense teams to heart. I just got my ass kissed fifty seven ways to last Thursday." TreMarion translates. "Figures." Tynie growls. "Babe, that's why Dad and I don't want you dealing with T and Sasha without one of us present. They've done enough to you as it is." Bobby recalls.

"Yeah, and I can tell by the tone in your voice that you feel you failed me. Bobby, that is so false. I love you honey, and I took charge today in many regards to show them the actions they took had adverse effects. What I mean by that is, I love it when you protect me, but this time I felt it was in order for them to hear the verdicts straight from me. Besides, there will come another time when they will pull shit on me, and either you or Daddy one will wind up stepping in. I don't believe for a fuckin' nanosecond that they will retain compliance with any part of this resolution. I used to believe in them, and look where it kept getting me. This is why I didn't stop you or Daddy from bringing bail money and criminal defense teams into this situation. I know this is bothering you, but I refuse to lie to my King." Tynie renders.

"Son, before you answer that, understand this: Tynie was well within her rights handling it the way she did. She's also not the only one who doesn't believe T and Sasha will comply with this resolution. Not only that, I think the only reason they even tried to show a willingness to comply is because the bulk of this resolution came from the one adult they keep hurting the most: Tynie. I knew when she didn't stop us from mentioning bail, jail time, and criminal defense teams. I realized when she didn't worry about family rifts that she has indeed had enough. Son, I assure you, I'm definitely on you and Tynie's side. I'm just as sickened by T and Sasha's actions and attitudes as you both are." TreMarion educates.

Bobby digests all that before responding, his reaction being "You two are right. I've had enough of T and Sasha's shit too. Far as I care, they get what they get from Tynie and I because of the fact they are primary caregivers for the twins. Whatever they get from you Dad, is on you. Matter of fact, I'm instituting a rule that when Ty-Leah and Junior are under our care: they get checked... you both know what for. I don't want you or Tynie telling T and Sasha about that rule, though. I don't put a fuckin thing past T and Sasha. Not anymore. Not after the fact they keep hurting Tynie, even with all that we've done for them."

Right when Tynie's about to answer that, Bobby's handing her their phone. Sasha's on the other end, and she says "Sis, T forgot to tell you something. Before we instituted the rule about him not doing car repairs, he did a fluids and battery check of your car. He's unloading it now, and checking the tires. After everything that's happened, he considers it fairest to try and return your car to you in virtually the same condition as he got it. The only difference he's alright with is the increase in the odometer read miles. He's also checked for scratches. We're doing laundry tomorrow, too."

"Hey sis, listen to me. What T's doing isn't technically car repair. It's respecting my property. I know you weren't sure of the difference but there is one. You tell T that the furthest I want him going with what you considered to be repairing my car, he's done and is continuing now. If anything else comes up, Bobby's to be notified. Sorry sis, in the heat of all those moments, I forgot to tell you that. We do love you, it's just after all the times Bobby and I, as well as the family, have gotten fucked over... Bobby and I decided to communally put our foot down. You know we tend to use one voice for the two of us, which is why I did the bulk of the enforcing of me and Bobby's foot being communally put down. Daddy did that too, to show you that Bobby and I aren't the only ones to put our foot down." Tynie relays. Confirming that, Sasha adds "I'll have T arrange for you guys to have time with the twins later. You're right, today's been heated. Love you." With that, Tynie hangs up.

Pocketing their phone afterwards, as she didn't have the holster with her, Tynie looks at TreMarion and Bobby. "Well, how'd I do?" She asks. "That was amazing!" TreMarion and Bobby celebrate as one. "It's not like they can disprove a fuckin' thing I told them." Tynie realizes.

"They can't babe, relax. I'm going to take care of a few things, and then ask Dad to double-check our laptops to see if they're indeed in proper working order." Bobby responds. "Son already did. They are." TreMarion intercedes. Hearing that, Bobby takes the crib to the babies' room, soon returning to Tynie's side.

Tynie gets a soda, takes her evening dose of meds, and then worries "Daddy, are you sure it's not too late for you to stay here?" "Positive. I want to be here when T arranges with Bobby for you two to see the twins. I can't do that all the time, but after today's events, I insist on doing it." TreMarion intends. Immediately after TreMarion says that, Bobby takes his wife by the hands, standing her up. Walking backwards from the recliner, Tynie feels her hubby go into her pockets.

That last move is just in time too, as T's calling to speak with Bobby. "Man, I was wondering. Is there any way we could have that family day Wednesday at my place? Say around noon?" "Wednesday at noon..." Bobby repeats, getting nods from Tynie and TreMarion. "See you then man. Don't be so nervous calling me about that. You know when to be nervous." Bobby addresses.

Agreeing to that, they share love, and hang up. TreMarion has the recliners set upright, and is ducking around to get the dishes from across the house gathered, then checking the fridge and cabinets. "I have my reasons for this." TreMarion eludes, getting a nod from Tynie.

Making sure everything's in order after all that, TreMarion closes Tynie's pill bottle, handing it to her. Reaching back, she pockets it, and then breaks the hold shared with Bobby. Both she and Bobby hug TreMarion, whom sees himself out and locks up the house.

Once alone, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, and confesses "I've tried not to cry all damn day." "Let it out babe." Bobby whispers, soon feeling every tear his wife staved back for so long. "How could they do this to us?!" Tynie squeaks. "I don't know why they did this baby, but we have it covered. I know this hurts you, but really it's for the best. We've tried everything else, and this is apparently what will work." Bobby intents.

What that couple didn't know was, TreMarion plans to call T the minute he gets home. With his wife in his arms, Bobby goes quiet, Tynie taking a while to release the tears from how today turned out. Soon as Tynie finishes with the tears, she looks up, and without a word, plants the hottest kiss to Bobby's lips that he's had since last night. Flooring him, she wraps her hands behind Bobby's head, preparing in case he's knocked back. Surprising her, Bobby doesn't move much, only petting up her spine. Breathless as they separate lips, Tynie and Bobby smile at each other.

Her phone in one pocket, her pills in the other, Tynie feels Bobby wrap an arm around her, dispelling half the hold. After having released all the emotion she wanted to in terms of today's events, Tynie classifies "In a warped, yet perfectly justifiable way, how shit rolled out is perfect. I mean fuck, if T and Sasha were done how they did us you can bet my ass they'd have put their foot down like we did!" "Without a doubt, but honey I don't think their tactics need another second of our time. We have it covered, and they know we mean business." Bobby accepts. Realizing he's right, Tynie allows Bobby to lead her across the house. By the time they're halfway to the master bedroom, Tynie's feeling their phone vibrate. Bobby doesn't let her answer it though; instead he takes over that task. T's on the other end, sounding like he's about to start shit.

Bobby lets him talk, and when T's done, Bobby uses the line about "Betting Tynie's ass if T and Sasha were done how we were, they'd do the same shit." Sasha's in the background, commanding "Babe, not so loud. The twins are sleeping. I told you just to concede their terms. I don't want anyone in our family to need bail money and the ULTIMATE criminal defense team! Unless you want to start this marriage being in the doghouse you will listen! I am tired of this being discussed, we know they're not fucking around with anything we were told!" "Listen to your wife dude." Bobby sneers, getting tapped on the shoulder and instructed "Give me that damn phone."

Obeying, Bobby hears Tynie rip T several new assholes, only to tear those new assholes into new assholes. When she's done with that part, Tynie rants for the better section of twenty minutes, concluding "If I flip Bobby off, every deal that cannot be traced back to preserving Ty-Leah and Junior's welfare and our relationship with them gets ETERNALLY VOIDED! I won't flip Bobby off with you on the phone or after you've texted us either you BASTARD! Before you bitch about me calling you that, a REAL respectable Marine Veteran would NEVER have done an EIGHTH of the shit you've done to me, T! You KNOW my past; the ONLY man who knows it better is Daddy, and that's because Daddy saw me through the bulk of it! You know Daddy's a Korean War Marine Vet too, shit for brains! You know I have a panache for aiming low, and with your tactics against me, Bobby, Daddy and the twins: my aimin' low this time is ENTIRELY justifiable!"

Sasha's sitting next to T and is able to hear everything Tynie said, only to say "I've got to see if you woke up the twins T. Tynie's right this time too. If you DARE divorce me over this shit, I already know that all I got to do to get Tynie's help in making you DESTITUTE for it is to flip Bobby off!" "She's not lying you fucktard!" Tynie snarls. T forfeits "Fine. I concede."

"Good. Sasha, Bobby and I love you and the twins. We are NO LONGER saying that to T. I decided that based on what you just said about divorce, leaving T DESTITUTE if he tries that on you, and flipping Bobby off." "Love you guys too." Sasha replies, taking in what Tynie said about saying that to T. After that, T and Tynie hang up.

Hearing his wife's rant and the last few lines of the discussion, Bobby learns all he needed to. Turning to him as she plants the phone in Bobby's pocket, Tynie ascertains "Sexy, you did no wrong. I figure this; you don't like it when I'm armed or if I have to fight. You've told me the only times I'm to be armed or fight are if it's a bitch or it's a last resort for self-defense. You've preferred being the physical protector of me and our property, so I thought why not have me be the verbal defender? Besides, I have this weird way of getting shocking results. Like I did this time, and I say that because T entirely conceded as far as I can tell. Don't be surprised if Sasha flips you off, or calls claiming she's flipping you off over the phone. After what she threatened T with the doghouse and a divorce attorney, you can guess why I went THERE." "I already know sweetheart. You handled that really well, and you're right. We needed a way to come together to defend us and our property, I just never thought of it like you did." Bobby considers.

"Now to tell Daddy the news.." Tynie starts, Bobby retrieving the phone. Ironically, he timed that well, TreMarion calling to say Sasha already briefed him on everything. "I told Sasha that if she can't get ahold of you two and she needs any kind of lawyer to call me. I changed the verdict because Tynie was right, a real respectable Marine Vet wouldn't have done or allowed for anything that's happened between us and T. I'm enlisting Sasha as an innocent, because I believe her when she says she didn't want things to come to this. I think T's dragged her name through this because he was being a dick frankly." TreMarion renders.

"Daddy's the family elder, whatever decisions he's altered: I'm good with. On one condition, they don't do much of anything for T. Not after the latest reason you stand to be flipped off, honey." Tynie murmurs. "I heard her son. What does she mean by you getting flipped off?" TreMarion asks, Bobby telling absolutely all of the latest. Not exactly surprised with Tynie and Bobby's handling of T, TreMarion appreciates "Son, she's right. I mean, think about all the times we as a family got fucked over. Everything you've done together is justifiable. One change, as to not put the twins in any high-tension situation, as I believe T will make this one: we say we love him, but we know we don't mean it. I've already told Sasha that, and she's amenable to it." "Damn." Bobby gulps.

"Baby, I love you. I love Daddy, but I'm making a unilateral decision. This entire sector of topics is shelved until we get called by Sasha. From this split second until you get flipped off by Sasha relating to the divorce attorney and leaving T Destitute: T's calls are only to be accepted by you and I if Sasha's not available, or if it may involve our car insurance. Relay that last line to Daddy, will ya? When you do, Daddy will know IMMEDIATELY why I went THERE." Tynie institutes.

"You don't have to relay a thing son, I heard. Tell me you know why she went there." TreMarion intrudes. Confirming that, they share love and end the call. Again pocketing the phone, Bobby discovers "You're waiting for me to get flipped off by Sasha; you don't put shit past T." "Yes, but do you?" Tynie queries, getting her hubby to shake his head. As they again head to the master bedroom, Tynie's walk speaks of a surprising liberation. Bobby's confused at first, but when his wife starts popping off at the mouth, that confusion is replaced with pride.

Arriving in their room, Tynie kisses Bobby, and then raids his pocket. Taking her pill bottle from her pocket, she heads to align everything to his endtable. Crouched on his side of the bed, Tynie feels a breeze herself, as Bobby hops onto the mattress behind her. She didn't even see him leave the spot in the center of the room where she left his hip, so this move was quite ninja-like in its own regard. Feeling him wrap her waist in his arms, Tynie melts, some of the tensions and rages of the day evaporating in Bobby's embrace. Leading her to lay down on the mattress, Bobby releases his knees, his wife hearing a pop. "I'm alright baby, relax." Bobby sates, knowing her next concern. Tynie finally does begin to relax, laying her head to Bobby's chest. Not liking the way she's contorted her neck, Bobby wraps an arm around his wife, rolling her to one side. Moaning as he did that, Tynie sent chills up Bobby's spine, making him purr "Baby…" Looking up, Tynie smiles, getting one in return.

Deciding in silence to change the mood in the house, Tynie inquires "Have I ever told you I've always felt you're hung like a horse?" Bobby blushes at that, smiling still. Taking her hand down his front, Tynie reaches the button of his jeans, opening it and undoing the zipper. Her hand roams his crotch freely, petting every inch of Bobby's endowment. Distracting him with another kiss, she keeps that up, leaving Bobby to wonder what her next move was going to be.

Hardening in her palm, Bobby's body responds to the gentleness of Tynie's petting. Soon as they break off the kiss, she sultrily instructs "You lay back, and enjoy this." Bobby obeys, looking down as his wife curls up around his legs. Pulling his jeans down some more, Tynie gives herself more room to make the next move. Sliding down a bit herself, Tynie's lips are soon lined up with the base of his shaft. Kissing and nipping away at his erection, she makes him moan, craving more.

Toying with his balls in one hand, Tynie slowly takes Bobby's hard-on into her throat. He knows she can be wild with blowjobs, but this time Tynie's pace is something Bobby actually missed. Loving the way it feels, he doesn't tell her that, instead he's too enthralled at the display and the feel of Tynie giving him head. His hands course her hair, which is long and blonde by nature, Bobby keeping his fingers running through it gently. She loves the gentleness just as much as he does, the two basking in that while Tynie strives to get Bobby off. Feeling him in the back of her throat repeatedly, she keeps going as the tells of Bobby's loving everything patter against her tongue.

"Yeahh baby.." Bobby howls. She knows he's horny, she can feel it every time his manhood pulses. Tightening her lips around him with every minute that passes, Tynie makes Bobby moan "Damn.." Loving the way this feels, Bobby hates it when he's so close to release already. Grunting as he tries to fight that off, Bobby makes his wife change the pace of this blowjob up entirely. Tynie's ferocity makes it nearly impossible for Bobby to keep his climax at bay, that battle soon being lost as he hollers her name. After she's sipped up every drop, Tynie unfurls across Bobby's legs, and rolls to the other side of the bed. Collecting himself a bit, Bobby takes those jeans all the way off, then his shirt. Tynie licks her lips, seductively saying "Damn you're sexy."

Taking to task getting his wife naked, Bobby blushes again. Tossing the outfit across the room, he hovers Tynie, saying in the tone she loves best "You're so fuckin' hot." She tries to pet his chest, only to fail as Bobby leans to feast on her essence. Separating her legs, Tynie feels several kisses on her inner thigh that lead to her clit. Her hands go for his curls, petting them gently at first. Bobby's pace mirrored that of his wife for a while, until her core muscles started to tighten around his tongue. Becoming a bit of a beast, Bobby makes Tynie moan "Damn baby.." Feeling her body's tells of impending orgasm worsen, Bobby keeps the beastly pace up, until he hears Tynie scream his name. Lapping up her juices, he soon pulls away and lines himself up stretched out at his wife's side. She rolls over again, petting Bobby's chest softly as a huge smile graces her lips. Eyeing Bobby over, Tynie's stunned when he recovers so soon from his last climax.

In his ear, Tynie craves "You lay back, enjoy this. I've wanted to ride you like a Harley all damn day. You getting off is all on me baby." Bobby smiles, watching his wife slide atop him, essentially mounting his manhood. Tynie's hands run all over his chest, as all the remnants of the day's unhappier emotions are channeled into the power of her sexual givings. Watching her, Bobby's enamored, his hands delicately petting everywhere on Tynie that he could reach. Her hair flails and flows behind her as all that happens, seemingly like a horse's mane when the horse is running wild. The way this lovemaking feels is heaven to them both, Bobby secretly hoping not to come too soon.

Seeing the look of worry cross his face, Tynie crouches a bit, bringing her breasts closer to his lips. Kissing all over them, Bobby hears Tynie mewling as she keeps ferociously riding him. Biting her nipples a bit, Bobby makes his wife squeal "Do that again!" He does, swatting Tynie's ass a few times as well. Only rolling his hips one time, Bobby feels Tynie reach back and grab them, stopping that move. Bulging inside her, Bobby makes Tynie wail "Yeahhh!" With her breasts out of his mouth, Bobby growls "You're in for a wild one tonight baby." Smiling at him lustfully, Tynie insures in just as much a seductive tone "As are you…"

Getting wilder with her moves, Tynie makes it totally improbable that Bobby will have a snowballs shot in hell of fighting back his orgasm. Hers is brewing, and Bobby knows it, he can tell by the way she jumps and gyrates on his cock. Grinding intensely out of nowhere, making it so her clit is rubbed by the base of his shaft, Tynie squeaks. "Keep that up sexy. This is so hot!" Bobby groans.

Sweaty, horny, and both in dire need of release, Tynie complies. She beats him to climax this time, although not by too long. Screaming her love and Bobby's name, Tynie soon hears him bellow his love and hers. Feeling him erupt inside her, Tynie endures one climax, just to be shoved through another before Bobby's done coming. Slowly laying on top of him, Tynie breathes "Damn that was hot!" Kissing her forehead first, Bobby sighs "Yeah it was."

Composing themselves slowly, Tynie hears Bobby plan for "tonight being a wild one." The way he explains it all sends excited chills through Tynie's body. "Baby, I will admit this. I've missed having you arrest me." Tynie desires. "You won't miss anything, not anymore." Bobby proclaims, giving her a deviant smile. True to Bobby's plans, the rest of this couple's night is spent periodically making love, and assuring that what Tynie's intimately missed is enjoyed.

After the last time, Tynie covers them both up, praising Bobby for every second of his prowess. Of course, he's right there with her on that one, the two laying back together, sharing in one more kiss before Tynie falls asleep. Bobby leans out of the hold to make sure the phone's charging, only to find out his wife covered that before taking her totally into his arms.

Falling asleep himself, Bobby's grateful that one of their most fierce days in the family is over, and at the same time jubilant for the intimacies he got to share with the love of his life. This time, Tynie's right there with him in both regards, each having considered today to be one of the fiercer in the family mainly because of the recurrent mentioning of bail money and criminal defense teams.

TreMarion's asleep by the time Tynie and Bobby are, glad that his day is done as well. He knows Tynie and Bobby didn't want to take things in the family as far as they had to today, but T ultimately forced their hand. Sasha was considered innocent after Tynie's rant on the phone that cited T's Marine status in the form of a "low blow" insult, only to have Tynie find out that technically she didn't lie. In the backs of their minds, Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby all pray that the need for bail and those criminal defense lawyers never surfaces. As for Sasha, when she should be a happy newlywed, she's pissed. T's brought out shit that nobody wanted to revisit, and she's making him pay for it.

Justifiably so, because Sasha believes that T will wake up and divorce her over the turnout of today's events. T's got to prove her wrong, and he full well knows it. Tynie's car is already unloaded, with the bags emptied and the laundry set aside to be washed by T tomorrow, although Sasha doesn't know that yet.

The twins have no clue what's really going on, and Sasha's intentionally keeping it that way… for now. She's decided to let T be the bearer of any news that affects the "unbroken family household." By the time Tynie and Bobby are sound asleep, that's all hashed out between T and Sasha.

Deciding in the back of his mind to surrender any and all say that doesn't directly link to their house and the twins, T releases "Anything else you want babe, you have total control." As she heard that, Sasha chooses "Angry sex. Be in our room with the monitors set up in five minutes." "Yes dear!" T chirps, rushing to their room.

Undressed and waiting for him, Sasha splays out, T then entering the room. The monitors get set up, turned to their highest volumes, T then cracking the babies' room door. "We may want to invest in soundproofing." He notices. "Later. I'm horny and pissed." Sasha retorts. Hovering over her, T promises "I'll take care of you baby." From there, he enters Sasha, doing his best to give her the "Angry sex" she sought out. This time winds up being wilder than any other they've shared, Sasha hickeying T's chest harshly to avoid scaring the twins by moaning or making any loud noises. T bites his lip a few times, waiting for Sasha to be through with hickeying him so they can kiss.

For the bulk of this lovemaking, the newlywed couple is entrenched in kisses, only to rather literally come together. Being tightly held on top of her, T ponders "You ok baby?" "I'm better than I've been all damn day." Sasha approves.

Looking into her eyes, T apologizes "Baby, I mean it. You have absolute control. I don't want anyone in the family to need another lawyer, of any kind. I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel the way you should have from the moment we got married: I want you to have your happy newlywed time. Matter of fact, I want that to be your life from now on. I'll devote myself to providing for and protecting you and the twins. Everything else, you have total say on. I want it this way, so we don't have another day like we did as a family today. Please know that I am sorry baby, and I mean everything I just told you."

"Any way I want it huh? You are not beneath me. You have a say too, T. Just be more careful about how you approach or react to things with the family and nobody will need a lawyer. That's how I plan to handle it. Don't you dare say that you have no control over anything like that ever again, because to me that's a way of saying I'm your Master and you're my slave. I do not want that. Other than that honey, you keep your word about providing for and protecting me and the twins. In terms of the happy newlywed thing being lifelong, long as you're willing to respect that I don't want you to dare think you're beneath me again: I already have it. I accept your apology otherwise." Sasha rejects.

"Yes Dear." T concurs, again kissing Sasha.

Reaching back to cover them up, T feels Sasha guiding him to her side. "I want my hubby comfortable." She insists. Making sure she's just as relaxed as he is, T returns "As I want for my wife." Their day ends with them huddled up together, sleeping just as soundly as Ty-Leah and Junior.

As their days ended, not one adult in Tynie and Bobby's family wanted to revisit the tensions of the day. They all know that business is meant relating to lawyers, either criminal defense or divorce, and the bail money. Sasha's an innocent because TreMarion discovered that T dragged Sasha into it as T was being a total dick.

Ty-Leah and Junior remain clueless as to the depth and magnitude of what hit today, and shall be totally unaware until or unless T tries to divorce Sasha over how today's discussions were ended. Aside from trying to go about the rest of their lives, in the regards of possibly needing a lawyer for criminal defense or a divorce, it's basically a waiting game for everyone except T.

They all wait and wonder if he will honor the concessions he stated to the family, but only time will tell. One thing was drilled into T and Sasha's heads before TreMarion's discovery, which he claimed was a suspicion about T being a total dick:

Tynie's had ENOUGH… and she's NOT the only one…


	163. Ch 163

Title: In the aftermath of Tynie having ENOUGH… (and NOT being the only one)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The next day, TreMarion finds himself being the earliest one awake, but doesn't know it. After how yesterday turned out, he decides to start researching divorce and criminal defense lawyers. Heading out to get breakfast and a laptop, he returns a couple hours later, the research beginning. Finding a couple law firms online, he calls them, depicting what happened in the family yesterday.

Surprising TreMarion, the second law firm has an attorney who says "You keep this number. My firm deals in criminal defense and divorce. Our success rate is one of the highest in the state of New York for criminal defense. We can discuss retainers and legal fees when you or a member of your family needs an attorney." "In that case, I feel it right to inform you that I intend to save this number against my laptop and cellphone." TreMarion accepts. Understanding that, the attorney hangs up.

Holstering his phone, TreMarion goes about his house, cleaning up after having been gone for a few days. Once that's done, he relaxes in the recliner, hoping that at last he can have some peace today. T and Sasha wake up mere moments before Ty-Leah and Junior, the couple doting over the twins. Without bringing up the events that happened yesterday, they actually have some peace in the house. T brings out one of the cribs, deciding in his own mind to try and do things like they would at Tynie's. Talking to his wife, T sees Sasha placing Junior beside Ty-Leah in the crib.

T's plan involves doing the housework, and assembling that weight room equipment. "No baby, you are not doing all that alone. I'd rather you do the laundry today, and then the weight room. Everything else can be paced out after you're done with that, not done at the same time." Sasha refutes. T replies "Yes dear."

They have no idea about the research TreMarion did, Sasha not really wanting to know as she goes about making their breakfast. While the twins are resting, T helps his wife, the two soon eating nearer the children. T knows Sasha's still really upset with him, he can simply tell, so his plan for the day involves her relaxing as much as possible. Sasha's worried though, that after the way yesterday turned out; the family will fall apart at the seams. After they eat, T cleans up, seeing a scared look cross his wife's face. Rushing to her side, T wonders "Baby what is it?"

In his arms in moments, Sasha weeps, telling of her fears and what brought them out. When she's done talking, T assumes "Sweetheart, you don't need to worry. I know yesterday was really bad for the family, and I know I bear a lot of fault for that. We know they have that plan, and the house rules for their houses. Honey, I say we do our best to honor those house rules when we're there. Tynie was really reasonable in many parts of yesterday too; I can totally understand why she doesn't want us doing certain things. Bobby told me yesterday their car insurance guy is a real bitch. Bobby doesn't even let Tynie deal with him, and you know how Tynie can get shit done. You know what we've been through with the house insurance people, so I'm taking that insurance guy being a bitch and covering the house insurance guy with the same regard. Beautiful, please trust me, we as a family will grow together from this, just like Tynie told our children. Yeah, today you need to relax. You know what? That weight room equipment can wait. I have a beautiful wife to get comfortable, and a house to clean. I'm supposed to provide and protect, so my cleaning the house is actually a form of both. I'm providing you and the kids a chance to relax, and protecting you all by being the one to deal with all those cleaning chemicals. Of course, that means I can't hold our kids until I've scrubbed down til my skin's red, because that cleaning chemical resin will affect their sensitive skin."

"Pace yourself on that, honey. I wondered why Tynie kept saying Bobby covers dealing with the insurance guy. I'll relax as much as I can, too. Matter of fact, I just got an idea. I'll take care of it in a bit." Sasha replies, kissing T. With a smile, T promises he'll pace himself, heading off to start on the laundry.

Tynie and Bobby wake up, first thing they do is share in a deep kiss. Right after that, their phone rings, and it's Sasha. Tynie answers it, immediately hearing tears in Sasha's voice. "What did he do? How fast will Bobby need to get me bailed out and Daddy to get me a lawyer?" Tynie poses. "No sis, it's not that. I'm worried…" Sasha starts, detailing her concerns. Mentioning that T's trying to do everything around the house alone, including set up that weight room, Sasha gets interrupted. "Hold it right there, sis. I can get Bobby to help T get that shit set up. I'd rather do that than be on the receiving end of an emergency call sayin' T got hurt doing all that himself. Hang on." Tynie intrudes. Bobby overhears that, nodding. "Sis, Bobby just told me it's good. He told me that we'll be over a bit earlier than Daddy on Wednesday, so that Bobby and T can get that done. Trust me sis, you tell your hubby to pace himself. Sector off the house, like do the laundry and the kitchen one day, the bathroom and living room the next… you get the pattern.. Right?" Tynie advises.

"But the deal we had yesterday, the coverage line..." Sasha worries. "Sis, T's risking injury, and I want to have a girls' time with the kids. I forgot to mention that if anyone does or plans anything that could hurt them, coverage is immediate." Tynie amends. "Yesterday was pretty heated; I can see how that was forgotten." Sasha agrees. "Listen sis, Bobby and I love ya. Try to relax today. Oh and when you talk to T again, claim I advised you like I handle my own damn house." Tynie instructs. "Will do. Love you too." Sasha concludes, hanging up. Grabbing their phone holster, Tynie sees a proud smile on Bobby's lips. "There's no point in one of us getting hurt, not with how the field of medicine fucks with this family." Tynie rationalizes. Giggling, Bobby teases "Holstering that phone won't exactly work with how you're not dressed right now." "Jeez!" Tynie squeals, going for her pills instead. Bobby gets them sodas, opting to tell TreMarion the latest.

Once TreMarion's briefed, he informs "If you two need a lawyer, call me. I have the number of one of the best criminal defense lawyers in the damn state." "Got it, Dad. I'm hopeful we won't need that anytime soon." Bobby hopes. Sharing love, they hang up.

After that, Tynie and Bobby have those sodas, her taking the morning pill. Closing that bottle, they get out of bed, clearing from the sodas and getting dressed. "My house looks like a damn frat hit it." Tynie gripes. "We can take care of that sweetheart. We'll just use that advice you gave Sasha, honey." Bobby returns, holstering their phone.

TreMarion calls Sasha, asking to speak with T. T gets the phone held out for him, since he's preparing to do dishes while the laundry washer's running. "No son, don't do it like that. I know you're trying to get Sasha to relax, but I was about to advise you to invest in a dishwasher. You have a laptop, look around online. Go about the laundry and other rooms of the house, then double back and do the dishes." TreMarion refuses. Sasha hears that, shutting off the kitchen faucet before adding "Daddy's right honey. Tynie actually advised me about housecleaning the same way she handles she and Bobby's house. I'm supposed to tell you privately." "Son, Tynie's one hell of a housewife. I've seen how clean she gets that home, trust her advice." TreMarion gloats. "Ok Dad. See you Wednesday. Love you. Please try to relax." T requests. "Love you too, son. Will do." TreMarion ceases, hanging up.

Sasha holsters their phone, T drying his hands as the twins start to whimper. Caring for their needs, Sasha feels a peace that she hasn't in days. "Baby?" T wonders. "I don't get it honey. Yesterday was hell, and now I feel..." Sasha starts. "You feel at peace, just like I do. Baby, the family just proved they care about us. I say we honor their advice, and try to have a good day." T interrupts. Loving that idea, Sasha gets lead to the living room by the kids, T returning to cover the laundry. Turns out, the way T wanted to clean the house wasn't appeasing to Sasha, just as it was a worry about him being injured that crossed the minds of Tynie and TreMarion.

Tynie and Bobby are halfway to the kitchen when she realizes "Hubby, I think you and Daddy may need to intervene on T again. He planned to do way too much in one day, even risking injury by scrubbing his skin til it damn near bled after cleaning so the resin from those chemicals wouldn't affect Ty-Leah and Junior. I know it's a shit ton to ask in light of yesterday, but I think it's best you and Daddy have that talk with T sooner as opposed to later." "I think you're right honey. It's not too much to ask, not after hearing that. I'll talk to Dad about it later." Bobby promises.

Entering their kitchen, Bobby gets a call from TreMarion. "Dad, I was just about to call you while Tynie gets our coffee started. I just found something out that I think needs to be addressed." Bobby initiates. Wondering what that something was, TreMarion inquires, only to be floored.

"Tynie says Sasha told her that T's about to try and overtake the housecleaning in ways that could injure him. T planned to go as far as to scrub his skin til it almost bled so that cleaning chemical resin wouldn't trigger an allergic or sensitivity reaction in the twins. Dad, Tynie's asked for something that I think needs to happen. She's asked me to ask you to help me intervene on T... Again. She says, and I agree with her, that this needs covered now so that we don't risk the chance of having an emergency pop up, especially a medical one, that can be prevented. Especially, with this family's history with the field of medicine." Bobby explores.

"Son, you and Tynie have that breakfast. I'll arrange the rest. Tynie's absolutely right on this. I'll call you when I have it all set up. Love you." TreMarion requires. Sending love back, Bobby hangs up. "And I missed... What now?" Tynie poses. Briefing his wife, Bobby holsters the phone and starts on breakfast. Tynie has their coffees ready, and is sitting back at the kitchen bar when Bobby hands her the phone. "Hey Daddy, Bobby's cookin' with grease right now and didn't want that in the phone. What's up?" Tynie introduces. Admitting he'd set "universal ground rules" for the intervention, TreMarion nearly apologizes.

"Hold it Daddy; you were a genius with that. I say that because I'm deciding this on both me and Bobby's names. Only in the event of an emergency do I want anyone that's an adult in this family to dare raise their voices in my house within two thousand feet of the kids. They've been around way too much heated shit as it is. Your universal ground rules idea was totally awesome Daddy. Thank you so much for leaping in and backing Bobby on this intervention with T. You heard me right. Sasha and I got the kids covered. You and Bobby are to talk to T while me and Sasha have a mixed bag. By that I mean, she and I watch movies with the kids in that guest room across the hall from the kids' room. That way, the kids aren't around in the event shit gets heated. You heard me right, Sasha and I will not have access to our phones, and that guest room door will be closed. I want Bobby to hold our phone while me and Sasha have that time with the kids. I'm asking you to hold onto T's phone at that point, because I don't know if he's already gotten that cleaning chemical resin on him." Tynie prescribes.

"You've not missed a beat today, Tynie. Very impressive. You have a deal." TreMarion brags. "For my family, anything." Tynie swears. "They'll be over in a couple hours. I'll be there in an hour. I say that so me and Bobby can formulate how we're going to approach this." TreMarion informs. "Sounds good Daddy. See you then. Love you." Tynie concludes, receiving love before the calls' ended.

Turning to his wife as the breakfast simmered, Bobby gets updated. "You were right about everything honey. You've been amazing all day." Bobby gloats. "Like I told Daddy: For my family, anything. Besides, it is pertinent we get this shit covered." Tynie restates.

Contacting Sasha again, TreMarion reiterates the plan. "Daddy that will work." Sasha agrees, they share love and end the call. "Honey that was Daddy. Apparently he, Bobby and Tynie talked. They want us over at Tynie's in two hours to fully discuss the rules we heard yesterday. Tynie said a lot got forgotten to be discussed, so Daddy figured it best to do all that in person." Sasha alibies. "I was wondering about that." T admits, further telling his wife that he can get the kids ready before they leave.

"No. We do that together. You pack the diaper bags, I'll dress the twins." Sasha refuses, mentally noting T's idea for later. She'd felt like she lied to her spouse, and technically she didn't, yet Sasha knows what's really coming down the pike. An hour later, they all get cleaned up and ready to head to Tynie's. T loads the car, Sasha helping with getting the twins into the carseats, and then they both hop in.

By the time that's all done, Bobby and Tynie have had breakfast, and she's cleaning up. TreMarion shows up, talking to Bobby. "Daddy, no. Don't approach T like that. I'd rather come at it peaceably, and let T be the one to start shit. You have that number, and if T thinks I'm afraid to use it..." Tynie interrupts. "She's right Dad. We need to be the bigger adults here." Bobby warns, getting a nod from TreMarion. They hash out the plan, then T and Sasha show up. "Daddy, thank you for letting us know the latest with our bank accounts. I was going to have Bobby check on that, later." Tynie relays. Bobby goes to Sasha, Tynie to T, telling them "Daddy really did tell us about the bank accounts. I'll explain when my house is secured."

TreMarion locks up the house, intervening "No Tynie, I'll tell them that." Heading to the living room, Tynie and Bobby take the twins out of their carseats and hold them. TreMarion does in fact detail what the bank told him, attaching "Tynie's not the only one with that justifiable paranoia about hackers. Turns out the owner of the bank has a justifiable paranoia about them that makes Tynie's seem like a walk on the damn beach." "That's humanly possible?!" Tynie asks, stunned. TreMarion nods, citing "Evidently."

Turning to Sasha, Tynie poses "Your choice sis, we can either act on the original plan that involves Daddy having temporary possession of your phone since T's been cleaning, or we can handle this here and now together. One catch: NOBODY is to raise their voices around these angels since this intervention was not originally classified as urgent. I only asked for it to happen today so the matters that we dredged up yesterday could be further explained, and so that T's ways of handling shit could be modified in the name of preventing an emergency of a medical nature. I claimed that given our family history with the field of medicine."

"Here and now works, especially with that catch. Besides, I have information you guys don't." Sasha answers. Bobby and TreMarion sit back in awe at Tynie's change of the plan, T attesting "Sasha told me there'd be reason for us to come together to further discuss yesterday's mentioning of the family rules. I told my beautiful wife that it's best you guys know what she knows. I don't want anything that is not meant to be a surprise withheld from the family. By the way, I totally agree with Tynie's "Catch."

Ty-Leah whines a little, Tynie soothing "It's ok Babygirl. Ba and I called Pa out. Ma needed advice to help Da out, and I wanted to see you again. Ba's a snot, though, he set that all up for the same time."

Junior tilts his head in a bit of confusion, Bobby sating "Your Aunt Ti's right. We did want to see you again. Ma did need our help, and Pa was called out. As for my being a snot... Yeah... Learned it from your Auntie."

"You guys sure know how to calm them down." Sasha notes. Tynie turns her head like a shot, telling Sasha "Sis, if you need to: feel free to tell them stories about me and Bobby. Make sure those stories have a ring of truth to them, and aren't based on the fact we've had bad news hit and Bobby and I are good with it."

Sasha nods, T urgently realizing "My God, Ty-Leah and Junior think that Bobby and Tynie won't stick around. Our angels HAVE been around too much high-tension shit." "We're correcting that today, son. Relax." TreMarion soothes. They all take a seat, Sasha detailing what she's noticed about T lately at home. "On that note sis, allow me. T, you're trying way too damn hard. I know you want Sasha and these angels to have the best, and that's awesome. However, you really need to temper how hard you try. You could get really hurt, I can tell it's affected your ability to relax and get calm after bad news hits. Man, trust me, Bobby won't even let me try that damn hard. Sasha, you make a list, sector it off and post it to the fridge for now. Have it set off in bits, so T can gauge his "providing for the house" and "protecting the twins by keeping the house clean" so that there's no risk of injury or chance of T scrubbing his skin til it damn near bleeds. It's not a bad thing to have that all sectored off either, not when you have little ones in the house." Tynie offers. "She's right ya know." TreMarion and Bobby vouch together.

"So... I don't have to keep my house... Like they would a Marine base?!" T poses, shocked. "No you don't. Son, Tynie's been right all fuckin' day. Besides, there's no point in you keeping your house to Marine base standards when you're retired from the Marines. I know it's hard for you to gauge that sometimes, I'm a Marine myself. Trust us son, this idea is best." TreMarion rejects.

Sasha hears that, turning her head to her hubby. "Gorgeous, listen to me. I've been worried sick about you. I know you want me to have the best, the twins too, and that is amazing. However, Tynie's opened my eyes. You're taking this in a way that could really hurt you. I know you want to keep our kids away from germs and sickness, and I adore you for it. Baby, there is another way. I think Tynie's idea about the gauging and sectoring off a cleaning list is her way of saying "You have another avenue dude, take it." Sasha concerns. "You won't think any less of me... Any of you?" T worries. "Daddy, I need a favor. It involves the third shelf of my fridge. You'll see what I mean when you open my fridge. Please." Tynie requests. "Done." TreMarion chimes, heading to that location.

"T, you need to listen to me dude. I've been there, thinking people will believe less of me if I don't constantly go to extremes to make them happy. I've gone to those lengths to "prove myself" and I have the easily-dislocateable joints to prove it. By the grace of God, my ass didn't land in traction from that. Man, if you at least give this new system a try, you'll make us all very happy. Dude, nobody... And I mean ABSOLUTLEY nobody in this family is to concern with constant perfection. No keeping score, no slates, none of that shit. I say that because that's all wrong, when we always claim we're equals. Yes, yesterday got really wicked, and types of lawyers were mentioned. As was bail money, and that was done to concrete how Bobby, Daddy and I will pursue disrespect in the family and our property from now on. I say that because Bobby and I have reached a point, which came from all the times we've gotten fucked over, that no disrespect will be tolerated. We're not really upset with you, not now that we know the full-scale of why you were the way you were. Dude, you may want to work on letting us know what's on your mind. We don't want high-tension shit in our home that isn't from an emergency. We will not think any less of you for venting, either. Hell, we'll think more of you for being man enough to address what's crossing your dome." Tynie describes.

Bringing the iced coffees from Tynie's fridge, TreMarion approves "Couldn't have said that better myself." "Dude, she's totally right." Bobby vouches. "Baby, you can come to me. You want me to come to you. Keep that equal. Please." Sasha begs. "You don't have to beg, honey. You got it. Now, it's my turn for a catch. I won't constantly call you guys to vent. Just when I also need advice for being a hubby, or if there's something in my house that I may need help setting up. Other than that, I'll call to set up time for you guys to spend with the twins. Like family days or something." T replies.

Turning to his wife before anyone answers that, T apologizes "Baby, I swear, I'm so sorry. I had no idea my ways were scaring you like that. I was trying to be a gentleman, your knight in shining armor, and the best. I wanted to give you all of me, my constant ultimate. I didn't mean for the frustration of not knowing the family'd think less of me for coming to them to vent, to affect us like this. Please forgive me. I was a dumbass."

"No you were not a dumbass. You acted on instinct, and Marine training. I can tell, baby. You're trying to be constantly strong and tough when you need to sometimes let things out. I don't want that stress on your heart, honey. It worries me. T, my love, please... Promise me you'll try these new ideas." Sasha refuses. Opening their iced coffees, T replies "I promise. Now honey, since Tynie and Bobby are graciously hosting us again, I feel it best to make it easier for them to have their coffees. I'll be right back." Heading to get that crib, T sets it closer to his wife, Tynie and Bobby laying the twins into it.

Going for their coffees, Tynie and Bobby remain silent as T discovers "Actually, there will come a time when I and Sasha will want the kids to start doing chores. Having the house sectored off into bits in terms of cleaning isn't a bad idea." "Good man, work with that." TreMarion concurs.

"Now to address why T won't come to us when he needs to release what's running through his dome." Tynie desires. "I have that covered. T, come with me son." TreMarion intervenes. Kissing Sasha's cheek, T complies, Sasha turning to Tynie. "Sis.. I'm.." Sasha starts. "No need. I am the one who asked for Bobby to call you all out. I am the one who wanted to work it like this. I am the one who caught on to what you didn't say on the phone. This intervention is all on me, sis. Not you." Tynie rebuts.

TreMarion and T have their iced coffees in the kitchen, TreMarion basically training T on how to be a "safer hubby."

"Dad, Tynie said something that has me worried. I know she worries about Bobby getting injured, but she enlisted him to help me get that weight room set up Wednesday. I don't get it." T admits. "Son, she did that on my request. I am the elder of the family, and she knows I could get hurt worse than Bobby because of that. I told her to do that. There is a catch though, if either of you so much as get scratched, the weight room is to wait to be fully set up. That was the only way Tynie'd arrange for Bobby to help you. She said it was due to a concern that those scratches could lead to tetanus or something." TreMarion relates.

Sasha overhears that, turning to Bobby. "It's true." Bobby proves. "I want to thank you guys for everything, again. I feel bad for how yesterday and today are turning out. I want to hold a grudge against T for how yesterday happened, but my heart won't let me." Sasha releases. "Sis, that's because your heart's trying to tell you that grudges, keeping score, and all that shit is wrong. Besides, do you really want the kids to learn that garbage?" Tynie implores.

"Dear God, I never thought of that!" Sasha gulps. "Daddy, Sasha just brought something to my attention. I want to completely overhaul the verdicts from yesterday. I'm claiming that on the remark T made yesterday about the kids not learning about hypocrisy from the family. I'm taking that remark to a new level though, adding no grudges or keeping score. I don't want our little angels to learn any of that garbage from us, because they'll get unfortunate crash courses from the fucktards in society." Tynie announces. "That was all I needed to hear!" TreMarion hollers.

"Bobby, is she…" Sasha starts. "Absolutely." Bobby intrudes. "I'm overhauling Tynie's overhauling. I want it noted that the men of the family are the ones to deal with insurance guys of any kind. I say that because Bobby mentioned their car insurance guy is a real prick. I want to take Bobby's handling that bastard and make it good enough for the family." T decrees. "In that case, the bail money and lawyers is an ultimate last resort. That's the only way I'm good with all this." Sasha counters. Hearing that, Bobby states "Sasha, trust me, I speak for the others when I say: you have a deal."

Rejoining the others, T and TreMarion duck to the side to check on the twins. "We really need to work on not having so many roller coaster days. If not for us, for them." T notices, waving a hand over the twins. "Son, sometimes that can't be prevented. We know what you mean by that though." TreMarion swears.

"Can we as a family... Keep that drama away from the twins as best as possible now... Please?!" Sasha pleads. T races to his wife's side, holding Sasha close, as he plans "Honey, there's an easy answer to that. It's yes. I say that because Dad told me that he and Bobby are willing to occasionally meet up so we can discuss the issues of the family, or just to vent. You and Tynie can do the same. Matter of fact, I'll even get Dad to help me with the kids when you two do that. Dad says it's better to do that face-to-face as opposed to over the phone. Trust me beautiful; it's the best of both worlds. We get to be with the family, and they get to see the kids." Tynie's head rises like a shot, TreMarion pointing to T and nodding like a damn bobble head doll.

"Tell you the truth, I like that plan." Bobby applauds. "Thanks guys, for everything. I want to apologize for every aspect of how the bulk of the past two days has come about. I feel it's my fault because of my misconceptions about coming to you all. I was so wrong, I've even broken the heart of my beautiful wife. I shouldn't have done that, not when we're newlyweds. I feel so terrible, and I don't know how to make it all up to you. Especially Sasha. Please forgive me." T relents.

"I'll make your making it up to us alarmingly easy. All you gotta do is remember one thing: You ain't alone dude. We are here, and we will help as much as we can. Even if that help entails you, Bobby, and Daddy talking over Scotch doubles or some shit. Write this down, man. We are family, and family backs family. Yeah, I was pissed yesterday.. We all were. You're being man enough to step up and admit wrong, which says a lot about your true character in light of those events. You can totally call us a couple times a week or something to talk or arrange family time. I say that so we can have our private time, and keep our houses and the business we need to handle for ourselves in order. If you want time undisturbed with Sasha and the kids, fire off a text man. It's really that easy. You gotta discuss making it up to Sasha with Sasha though." Tynie proffers.

"That's not an invasion of your private time Tynie and Bobby.. Really?" Sasha inquires, shocked. "Not at all. If anything, it will better the relationship we have with each other.. And the twins." Bobby returns. "In all honesty, I'm glad this is being settled out now. We've needed to get this out in the open, and now that it is: everything's well." TreMarion announces. "One question, does the family time have to be on the same days every week or can we do it according to everyone's schedules when it comes to handling residential business?" T queries.

"We work it with the family schedules honey, trust me." Sasha chimes. "T, listen to me dude. From now on, when you wonder if something's a violation of any of our privacy or private time.. You text us and ask. Worst that can happen is our phone battery's dead and it takes a while for us to reply. Oh, and we won't reply after eight p.m., unless it's an emergency. That's so the twins don't get woke up by the text alert." Bobby plans. "He beat me to saying that.." Tynie, Sasha, and TreMarion taunt together.

Ty-Leah whimpers, breaking the conversation, Tynie and Sasha leaping to care for the twins. "Sis, I want to talk to you. These angels are already starting to walk on their toes. I was wondering: do you think it'll be safe for them to have walkers here?" Sasha worries. "Sis, relax. I'm going to get that set up with Bobby. You don't worry about a damn thing around this house, until we have a question about your parenting rules." Tynie asserts.

Bobby hears that, hollering "Sasha, Tynie just sold out a surprise." Tynie hangs her head, mumbling "I swear to God, I didn't even know that!" Ty-Leah bats Tynie's chest three times, smirking. "She's saying it's not your fault." Sasha translates. The two ladies soon after have the twins cared for, returning to their spouses. "Bobby, before you act on that surprise, I want to do a lot of research. After the two playpen fiascoes, I don't feel safe in not researching those types of items for the twins. Sorry dude." T injects. "Don't be, you're totally in the right." Bobby rejects. "Bobby, I love T very much. It's just after he tried to go to non-reputable sites for those programs yesterday.. I'm concerned. I'd rather help him with that research than have him try to do it and have something fuck up our laptop." Sasha amends.

"She isn't insulting you dude. She's backing you." Tynie translates. "Son, they're right. Sasha should back you on that, and not just for the reason she gave. You two are one now, man and wife. You need to find ways to come together, like Tynie and Bobby still do. Yeah they've been married longer, but that only means they've had more time and more situations to work on their coming together." TreMarion procures. "I like how he put that!" Tynie cheers.

"You're right Dad. Tynie, you're not cooking again. I've got this covered. Consider it my way of saying that everything we've re-hashed and fully explained is a deal. Oh, and we're only bringing this up again as reminders. I don't want any tension to hang around the family for too long. I've allowed myself to live under the gun of tension like that, and now I see it's wrong." T offers, going for his phone.

"Ok Dude. Now I gotta figure out when I'm going to get this house to not look like a damn frat party hit it." Tynie agrees. "Baby, we deal with that later. You're not doing it alone, either. You and Sasha won't let T do that kind of thing alone, I'm not letting you." Bobby intercedes. "Yes sis, you CAN use that line on T should he try to do it all alone again. I know that look, you were wondering." Tynie guesses, looking right at Sasha. Turning to Bobby, Tynie whispers "Thank you baby."

With the twins still in their arms, Sasha and Tynie see TreMarion and Bobby approaching. Taking the kids from the ladies, those two men sit back and let Ty-Leah and Junior "Toe-step" all over their laps. Turning to Sasha again, Tynie addresses "Sis, I want to know. Are you really alright?" "I'm worried still. T's heart, that stress.." Sasha gripes, getting Tynie to leap towards her.

Holding Sasha close, Tynie plots "Sis, listen to me. I'm saying this loud enough for everyone to hear. Bobby, you've just been requested to go to T and Sasha's tomorrow to set up that weight room with T. I say that because Sasha's just asked me to tell you she doesn't want the twins to risk being around any of the small parts that came with that shit. Daddy, you're being requested to do something too, get T the best deadbolt lock for that room, and bring it over to T and Sasha's tomorrow. I'm coming with Bobby tomorrow to help Sasha with the twins, and to install that damn deadbolt. Bobby, you and Daddy are doing enough with T on this as it is. For their safety, I'm overhauling our week until that's all handled. Everything else can wait, until we've had time to relax in our homes. T will just need to claim to the Post Office that the "family emergency" he got the P.O. Box shared under is taking longer to settle than he originally expected. Sasha's worried about T's heart from all that stress, so I figured the sooner we get that shit covered, the better."

"She's right ya know." T claims. "She also has a deal. Sasha, we swear we had no idea.. Until now." Bobby vows. "Well, the next meal's ordered. It'll be here in an hour. I have to go call the post office." T responds. Leaving the room, T makes that call, and is surprised to learn that the post office registered that box under the names of every adult in the family.

Asking them to change the last name they have for him, T furthers "Thank you for everything. You have no idea how much easier you've made things for my family." "Sir, when you kept saying family emergency, my high rank thought the worst. He went ahead and considered it a shared box for the family, and you'll need to renew it in six months. It'll cost you two hundred dollars, given the size of the box." The agent educates. "I'll be in to do that closer to the six month timeline then." T assures. After learning of the name change going through, the call's communally ended.

"Well that shit was interesting." T blurts, holstering his phone. All the adults wonder what he meant by that, T restating what he was just told. "That's one less thing to worry about. Dear, I want to do something for the family tomorrow. After all, Tynie DID just have half their week completely overhauled." Sasha resounds. "Honey, we can handle that tomorrow. I have an idea that I'll tell you about at home." T assures.

"T's got to get his license changed over, his bank account.. Oh holy shit!" Tynie mopes. "Yeah, about that. I want to consider tomorrow night our family night instead of Wednesday. That way, T can get all that done. I may be calling one of you out to help with the kids though." Sasha administers. "T, when you get that stuff done Wednesday, I'm coming over to help with the twins. Call me before you leave the house so I know when to come over. Bobby and Tynie have yet to clean the house from this past weekend. I'll get your marriage license and bring it over tomorrow. Keep it safe until you can get it back to Bobby's safe." TreMarion insists. "Deal." T chimes.

Sasha looks at Tynie and Bobby, and before she can ask, sees Tynie get closer to her hubby. Kissing Bobby passionately, Tynie unspokenly sates the concern Sasha didn't yet mention. T approaches his wife, leaning down to kiss her, TreMarion watching over the kids. When the couples are done kissing, Tynie goes to the door. Answering it, she sees a delivery guy who looks scared out of his fuckin' mind. Retrieving their meal, she kicks the door shut, T rushing to lock up the house. Settling everything down, T goes around and clears from the predominantly neglected iced coffees. One-by-one, the adults go for their meals, Tynie murmuring "I'm hoping the way we have this set up now holds. Honestly, part of me doesn't think it really will."

"Your thinking that way is my fault Tynie. I'm sorry. I'll prove it, this arrangement will hold out. Keeping it up is on me, because it's me that's the reason why we've had to have such a rough and tumble couple of days. I am why this is a cycle, so I am responsible for making sure that you all have peace. Besides, it's a good way for me to show the kids how to care for those who matter." T apologizes.

Sasha smacks T's arm, objecting "No. Keeping this arrangement up is a family affair. It's not all on you. I know you want to show the kids how to care for those who matter, but that way is dangerous to you and your health. I JUST married you Saturday, T. I don't want to lose you to a stress-induced heart attack anytime soon!" "Ok baby. Ok." T sighs. "Sasha, you may not want to smack T within the direct line of sight of the twins. They may mimic it between themselves." Tynie warns. TreMarion looks in on Ty-Leah and Junior, saying "This time, Sasha timed it well. They're starting to fall asleep. Tynie's right though." Eating in total silence after that, T surprises the entire family when he insists on making them all a drink. Sasha rushes to his side, saying "We're one now, babe. Only if it could hurt me or the kids, or I can't get back up on caring for the kids when you do something do you go about it alone."

Those two have everyone's drinks on a tray ten minutes later, Tynie intervening "Dude, I'm going to advise you on something else. Instead of making Sasha worry, tell her there are some things you want to be in charge of. Sasha, you do the same for T. Everything else, you do together. That way, you can still get shit done, without worrying one another too much. Hell, that's what me and Bobby do. Before you ask, YES that is keeping things equal. Just because you cover some shit and Sasha covers other things doesn't mean you two ain't equals."

"Listen to her." TreMarion eludes. "Honey, I say we work on that last idea when we get home. Consider it part of having the house "sectored off" so neither of us gets stressed or hurt" Sasha plans. "There ya go.." Tynie encourages. Looking Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes, T wonders "Dude, quick question. How the hell does she do that?!" "Personal experience, man. She's using it to your advantage. She told me before you came over." Bobby answers. "Sis!" Sasha squeals. "It's true honey. You guys need me and Bobby's guidance, as newlyweds. I took that to the next level, figuring my past could help your future. Daddy's covered plenty as it is, which is why his part of tomorrow is a quick trip to get a deadbolt lock. Bobby and I would be over Wednesday, but Daddy's right.. We do have a lot of housecleaning to do. The one part I won't recant about our deal is the line about unintentional property damage. Roughly translated: T, you best stand down dude!" Tynie reveals. Sitting next to his wife, T snarks "I'd rather sit down. Ya know, next to my beautiful woman."

The twins wake up, and the first thing they do is start squealing the nicknames they gave the family. Tynie runs to their side, Bobby following her. "Baby, they're alright. Relax, please. We'll know when they need something. You're not letting T run like mad, so I'm not letting you. It's not an emergency now." Bobby institutes. "Hey Bobby, got a question. Would it be privacy intrusion if I offered to help you move those safes to that room that used to be your weight room?" T wonders.

"End of this week baby, trust me." Tynie evades. "I heard her. I'll set it up for Friday." Sasha retorts. T and Bobby nod, TreMarion and Sasha going around to clear from the meal. When they get back, everyone has their drinks. "This is going to sound so nuts. I feel more comfortable now than I have in so long. I never knew it was so easy to come to you guys for these tips. I know it came out as an intervention on me, and I feel bad for that. I've learned a lot today guys." T appreciates. "Man, that's the kind of shit I love to hear!" Tynie celebrates. "She's trying to tell you like Daddy did. Everything's good. Long as we periodically remind each other of how this was arranged and the way it was planned, we'll be fine. Oh, and we likely won't need those damn lawyers. Lord knows attorneys and this family are like oil and water. No offense Tynie." Sasha clarifies. "None taken. Trust me you didn't lie." Tynie returns.

"T, one more piece of advice. Research that dishwasher before you do any other checking into anything else." TreMarion alludes. "Better yet dude, go check the brand of me and Bobby's dishwasher. Buy one of those because I swear to God, this one is amazing!" Tynie alters. T gives a plotting look, then waits for everyone to finish their drinks before taking the tray up to the kitchen. Loading the dishwasher, he texts himself the brand name and takes a picture. "I didn't see THAT coming!" Tynie laughs. "It got the job done!" Sasha snarks. Ty-Leah's confused by the tone of the day, whining again. Tynie and Sasha go to care for the twins, Bobby tailing them. Telling the kids another story, Bobby keeps it light and happy. Tynie and Sasha exchange a look, Tynie vowing "I didn't see THAT coming either!"

"Hey now, you ladies have your style. I have mine." Bobby self-defends. "Bobby, dude, relax. She was teasing you!" Sasha clarifies. As they get back to the others, Sasha decrees "Honey, you and Daddy handling the changes to your bank account and license just got moved to Thursday. I just remembered we have that spa afternoon tomorrow, and we all need it. Everything else that was supposed to be handled tomorrow gets covered Wednesday as originally planned. Sorry guys, but I seriously just remembered. Bobby, you and T moving those safes has been moved to next week. I want us all to have time to get our houses in order and to relax.""I know the family wants time with the twins, but with as stacked as our week is looking, I'm about to ask for you guys to understand when I say in an hour: me and Sasha are taking the kids home." T attaches. "Dude, you handled that well. We definitely understand." Tynie considers.

TreMarion goes around the others, taking that crib back to the babies' room, returning as he justifies "I did that on purpose. Tynie and Bobby have done a lot for the family since the end of last week, so I took a shot to help them out. I know Tynie, you'd rather I didn't, although I did what my heart told me to."

"T, Sasha, seriously.. You alright with all these changes?" Tynie frets. "Sis, we couldn't be happier! These changes are great for the family, not just us. Thank you two for hosting us again, although this time it was originally as an intervention on T." Sasha gratifies. Sitting around the living room for a while, T makes sure the diaperbag is loaded and closed. Strapping that to an arm, T sees Sasha and Tynie put the kids into the carseats and carry them to Tynie's car. Bobby and TreMarion bring up the rear, TreMarion locking up the house. Securing the twins into the car, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby share love and kisses with them. "I'll get them home safely. Tynie, I can't get this car back to you until at least mid-next week. I had the SUV towed to your advice this morning." T relates. "Dude, just text me when you get that covered. No rush." Tynie amends. Sharing a nod, T sees Tynie shutting the car doors behind them.

Watching them drive away, Tynie turns to her dad and husband. "Jeez, I didn't expect today to go nearly as well as it did." Tynie allows."I know why that is, honey. Truth be told, they knew it was time for these changes. Besides, T seemed pretty receptive to everything." Bobby insures. "He beat me to it honey." TreMarion adds, letting them into the house. Sharing a hug with each of them separately, TreMarion heads for home.

Alone again, Tynie leads Bobby to the couch, only to flop onto it. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie describes "I really don't know why this family has so many Goddamned rollercoaster days. I don't want to actually get that attorney, or the bail, but I really don't know if these changes will actually hold out. I want to believe in T, because he's family now, but my head keeps screaming "be ready for the shit to destroy the fan." I didn't say this in front of Daddy or the others, I only mentioned my concerns in passing. I did that intentionally, and I hope you caught on to my intentions."Taking her into his arms, Bobby replies "I did honey, which is why I really didn't say all that much. I know you hate the rollercoaster days, Dad and I do too. I hate to say this but in order for us to find out if these changes will hold, time will tell. Don't worry anymore beautiful, have faith in me, Sasha, and Dad. Make T show his worthiness of your trust. After the past couple days, and the cycle he's developed with hurting you.. Apologizing.. Only to hurt you again: He has it coming! Don't let him know you're waiting for him to prove his worth. I've already discussed this with Dad, and I'm actually telling you what he told me. Sasha's not to know you're doing this to T, either." "I see why!" Tynie squeals, leaning in to kiss Bobby.

Sasha knows the family's right with all the advice they gave today. A part of her senses that T's still got a ways to go in terms of proving his worthiness to be trusted to the family as well, given the fact the past two day's turnout, and the cycle that Bobby described, have been deemed by T as his fault. TreMarion's grateful today came out as peacefully as it did, even with a few things being forgotten. In their homes, everyone in the family goes about their afternoon.

Ty-Leah and Junior get doted over, T halting his research until this weekend. He tells Sasha why, naming it as because of how stacked the week is in terms of the family's schedule. Deeming that justifiable, they go around caring for the house and the kids. TreMarion's house is in order, so he gets to relax and watch movies until it's time to make the next meal. One thing's for sure though: TreMarion was right when he gave that advice to Bobby, and told Bobby not to give it to his wife until they were alone. Tynie sees the logic behind that verdict, planning to keep that advice secret between her, Bobby, and TreMarion.

TreMarion surprises T when he calls, Sasha handing over the phone. "Son, I made some other calls. You have fourteen working days to change your license over. You have thirty standard days to do the same with your bank account. Your other confidential identifying cards, and I've checked: you have ten days. I'll still bring over the marriage license, but I'll do it every time you plan to change something over so no damage is done to the license. You and I will need to keep in touch so those dates can be arranged." TreMarion repeats, having written all that down. "That's entirely fair Dad. For you doing that, I insist, you're getting a very nice lunch. On me." T relays.

Accepting that, they share love and hang up. Holstering the phone, T updates his wife. Sasha arranges "That actually works well. We can also temper the research you were going to do so that our schedule isn't any more stacked than this week is already." Kissing her quickly, T helps Sasha get the twins relaxed so they too can watch movies.

As Tynie and Bobby dispel their kissing, she answers the phone, only to get the latest word from her Dad. "Daddy, in the name of securing that license: When T's done with it, I'd prefer it be on you. I say that so no accidental damage is done. That, and it'll be easier to bring back here. No offense Daddy, but I'd much rather paperwork like THAT be kept in Bobby's safe." Tynie intends. "Honey, that was my plan. Love you, try to relax." TreMarion attributes. Sending love back, Tynie ends the call.

Holstering their phone and briefing Bobby, Tynie relents "I can't believe I'm already saying this, but those changes may just actually work!" "There's another reason Dad's handling that in the way he is dear. Think about it, T's like you used to be. T's trying to conquer it all, alone, in one shot." Bobby notices."Holy fuck!" Tynie squeaks. "It's alright baby. Dad and I both thought that this is something best handled by the entire family, because it could help the entire family. Not just T." Bobby conjures. Thinking that over for a literal minute, Tynie boasts "You and Daddy made a kickass team on that one!" "Hey now, take some credit for yourself. You discovered the need for this intervention before Dad or I did. You used very painful parts of your own history to help the family, too. That part, I will admit, takes real courage. Baby, you made me really proud today." Bobby corrects. "I did?" Tynie peeps. "Yes. Absolutely." Bobby vows.

"In a bit of a weird way, I'm kind of jealous of the others. They get to relax and we have a house to clean." Tynie mentions. "Yeah, about that. I've got a plan. Follow my lead." Bobby infers. Tailing him through the house, Tynie learns that what she said to Sasha is actually how their house is being handled. They only cover the guest rooms and laundry today, the rest being left for another time. "Baby, one more thing. When it gets warmer out, I'm hiring people to do our lawn and gutters. I do not want you hurt. I know you don't want me hurt. Oh, and I will be taking a page out of T's book. I'm researching who I hire before I hire them. Yes love, they will be union. If I can help it." Bobby premeditates. "You magnificent man!" Tynie beams, wrapping her arms around Bobby tightly. Giggling as he held her, Bobby says "Only for you beautiful. Only for you." Looking him dead to rights in the eyes, Tynie's about to speak when Bobby smiles and shakes his head desiring "No worrying."

Giggling at that, her eyes light up, Tynie then proposing "Ok love. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day together. No worryin' for you either!" They only divert from Tynie's proposal to put away the laundry and get cleaned up. Bobby's dressed after that, waiting for his wife in bed. Tynie doesn't keep him waiting long, the two laying back as he picks the movies they watch.

Not one of the family members knew that the others had the same idea, Bobby taking their phone off the holster and charging it. Again, that idea's followed by TreMarion and T, but nobody says anything about that. Tynie's mind does have a nag cross it, as does Sasha's, T and Bobby immediately sensing "No honey, don't think that way." Bobby takes it one step farther, attaching "I have a funny feeling when we mentioned the bail and lawyers T realized we genuinely weren't fuckin' around. I think he's really trying to change, for Sasha." "Baby, I think so too. I also believe he is changing for the kids, what with the things the family doesn't want to teach those angels." Tynie theorizes. "That is very possible." Bobby gleams, getting knocked back a bit by his wife's kiss.

At T and Sasha's, the day winds down as it always does, the twins getting doted over while T and Sasha spend time together as well. They discuss the soundproofing, Sasha having a lot of very good questions. "Honey, you've made good points. Babe, for your safety and the kids', that is my turf." T inducts. Accepting that, they watch movies and have a meal, before the twins are fed, changed, and ready for bed. Sasha and T talk again, this time about the walkers for the kids. "Honey, I know you want to have that handled. Please trust me when I say I need to at least get my bank account and license changed over first. You know this family's luck with businesses. Yes, I will talk to Bobby about that too, since he said that was a surprise." T plots.

"Meet in the middle baby. Have Bobby get those for at his place, and me get them with your help for here. That way you have time to get that other stuff done." Sasha offers. "Ok baby. You got it." T accepts, taking her to lay the twins down for the night. Soon in T's arms, Sasha releases all the concerns she has about the family changes and what came of yesterday.

"Sweetheart, please don't worry anymore. Hey, I manned up and admitted my errors. They accepted that. Honey, we have a plan, for all of us. It's for the best, especially for the kids. Please, I beg you, have faith in me." T pleads. "No begging. My faith in you is forever." Sasha chides, feeling him pet her hair. "Thank you baby. You have no idea what hearing that means to me." T confesses. Lifting her head in a flash, Sasha worries "Were you feeling insecure about my faith in you?" T nods sullenly.

"Ohh babe. Don't. You don't need to let those doubts take over your heart and mind. Please, have the same faith in me as I do you." Sasha yearns. "You got it." T says under his breath.

Sensing his wife had some naggings of her own, T attests "Sasha, my angel, you never have to worry. I am yours, forever. All those doubts, insecurities, whatever you want to call them: are wrong. You just opened my eyes, and I worship you for how gently you did that. Babe, so help me God, you won't know an eighth of the hell this family's endured. Not you, or the kids, no way! Not if I can stop it, and I will do anything to stop it." "Thank you." Sasha whispers, feeling him stretch her out against the bed. Covering her up, T plans "You stay here gorgeous. Hubby's got a surprise for you." Relaxed fully, Sasha complies, T heading to the kitchen. He's back in a matter of moments, with two beers in his hand.. The brand Sasha told him was her favorite. "I had these stashed." T proclaims, opening hers. She opens his, the two sipping those as they debate over what type of movie to watch.

Finding one, they finish the beers, T clearing from them as the movie starts. Ty-Leah and Junior are sound asleep by now, which appeases and relaxes their parents. T and Sasha's night will close out just as it's starting: in a calmed state, T setting an alarm before they fall asleep in one another's arms.

TreMarion's day closes out more mellowed than many before it, the intervention and family changes affording that. He too sets an alarm for tomorrow, praying the day's peace sticks around for a bit. Getting cleaned up and heading for bed after his dinner, TreMarion also hopes that Tynie has a chance to fully relax. He didn't even know until yesterday that she struggled with relaxation, but now he worries about that remaining a problem. With a loud prayer, TreMarion crashes for the night.

Tynie and Bobby have ended their kiss by now, her getting ready to take the evening dose of her meds. Bobby stops her, discovering a pattern of his wife taking those on an empty stomach. "Baby, I'd rather you never do that again. I know you're supposed to keep a schedule with those, but on an empty stomach is dangerous. You've not had problems doing that, yet. I don't want you to chance that." Bobby rescinds. Setting her bottle down, Tynie realizes he's trying to protect her, smiling proudly. Bobby gets out of bed, heading to make them something to eat. When he gets back, Tynie's got their sodas together. Sitting back to eat while the movies roll on basically ignored, the couple feels a tremble of peace run through the room. As they finish, Tynie gets up to clear from it all, returning and taking her pill.

"Thank you baby." She honors, then wrapping Bobby in both her arms and the covers. "Anytime." Bobby affirms, setting the system to auto-shutdown. Covering her up as well, Bobby starts to close out their day with some passionate kisses. As those separate, Tynie reaches to set their alarm, Bobby halting "Already covered that, sexy. You need to relax." Smiling as she obeyed, Tynie pulls Bobby closer, aligning his head to her chest. "I don't relax without you in my arms. You know this." Tynie reminds. Immediately aware as to what his wife didn't say, Bobby takes some time to vow away her insecurities and concerns. Minutes after he's done, Tynie returns the favor, the two talking for a bit. "I don't want Daddy worried over me like I think he is. He's seen me through enough, baby. He deserves to relax and spoil the kids, like a grandfather should. Honey, is there any way you can talk to Daddy about this another time? I don't know if I'll break his heart if I do." Tynie requests. "I'll take care of it, beautiful. No worries." Bobby affirms. Breathing deeply for a moment, Tynie relishes "Not having a damn thing to worry about.. Feels fuckin' great!" "Sure does babe, it sure does." Bobby assures.

Smiling together, Tynie teases "I hope you set that alarm with more than enough time for us to make love first thing in the morning." Changing the time on that alarm the second after she said that, Bobby replies "It's all taken care of." "Good. Tonight, I just want to hold the most wondrous man I've ever loved and known." Tynie boasts. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby reiterates "Just as I want the most amazing woman I've ever known and loved in my arms." With that, the two get comfortable and fall asleep. Twenty minutes later, the system for their movies shuts itself off.

Everyone hoped today would be more relaxing, but the truth is: things really needed settled. T's behavior worried Sasha greatly, only to alarm the family. He was a dick, as TreMarion supposed, but T didn't release why. That is, until Tynie had Bobby arrange an intervention through TreMarion. Tynie didn't want to enlist her dad like that, but she knew he had every right to be a part of today's intervention. T was surprisingly receptive to the family's advice, which is why Sasha insisted the acquisition of any type of lawyer is an ultimate last resort. TreMarion didn't see that coming, which is why he committed the research and bought the laptop.

A lot more got done today than anyone in the family could have predicted, especially with yesterday's turnout. The kids stand to get spoiled, but T and Bobby are doing that in a protective way. Sasha, TreMarion and Tynie have no trouble following Bobby and T's lead on that, which those two men will find out later. This week is indeed stacked for the family, yet T found out he has time to get some things changed over. There's a plan in the works for that, and the continuation of the family's relationship with the kids.

Sasha learned that T has some insecurities too, taking care of them just as he does hers. Bobby and Tynie hashed out some things that were best handled privately, which served to better their night honestly. The way today's plans rolled out and the calm way the intervention transpired was genuinely stunning to all involved. A spa day tomorrow, and they all go about the future, as a family.

That result is pretty damn good considering how yesterday was, as they all ready to move on:

In the aftermath of Tynie having ENOUGH.. and her NOT being the only one….


	164. Ch 164

Title: One Hell of a Day..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

The next morning, T's up before the alarm goes off, gently kissing his wife and leaving the room. A quick check on the kids reveals they're still asleep. Heading to the kitchen, he starts breakfast, hoping not to wake anyone in the house. The moment after everything's done; he brings it over to Sasha in bed, the scents waking her. "Baby..." She gasps. Insisting she eat before him, T adds "I'll make sure Ty-Leah and Junior are alright." Just then, the kids wake, T honoring his promise. Sasha finishes, T coming back into the room. She's shut off the alarm deciding also to get the kids cleaned up before they head out to the spa day. "Hold on baby, I forgot to ask Dad something yesterday." T halts, praying TreMarion's awake. Calling him, T apologizes, citing what he forgot to ask. "Son, you're good. I actually forgot to mention it. We can meet up at your place this time. Tynie's had us over enough for this week." TreMarion returns. Sharing love, they hang up. T eats, then clears from everything before he and Sasha get the kids cleaned up and ready for the day.

TreMarion texts Tynie and Bobby "We're meeting up at T and Sasha's at noon. I forgot to mention that yesterday. Love you." Bobby's awakened by the sound of the phone going off, Tynie still sleeping in his arms. Delicately moving her, Bobby replies "That works. See you then. Love you." With that, he sets the phone down, noting the battery is fully charged. Tynie feels that he moved, and then stumbles to a sitting pose, seeing her hubby awake and sitting up. Leaning like he would in an interrogation, Tynie gives a worried-yet-wondering look. "Dad forgot to tell us yesterday. We're meeting up at T and Sasha's at noon." Bobby repeats. Tynie nods, going in for a kiss, hoping he's still in the mood to make love. Bobby holds her, catching the way his wife is positioned and not liking it.

Laying back slowly, he pulls Tynie on top of him, not once messing up their kiss. When that's over, Tynie purrs "Baby that was amazing!" Sliding his hands down her back, Bobby cups his wife's ass and rolls his hips. Those moves get Tynie to give a broad and lusty smile. Breaking the hold entirely, they get up and take each other's clothes off, one piece at a time. Looking him over again, Tynie stares at Bobby's hard-on, licking her lips. "Make your move." She dares seductively, lifting her eyes to his. Bobby does, taking her into his arms fiercely to start off. Grabbing his wife's hips, he gets Tynie to separate her legs, only to have her slide right on to him.

Dropping her against the mattress, Bobby's hands go to the back of her head. Tynie's tethered to him by the muscles of her core at first as her legs urgently wrap around Bobby's hips. He surprises her, taking a hand to set her legs down before absolutely ravaging his wife. For a while only grunts, mewls, and bedsprings screeching are heard, the two becoming too entangled in the wildness of this lovemaking to speak. Tynie's hands course and rake everywhere on Bobby that she can reach, his hands pawing all over her as well, not a beat missed in Bobby's thrusts that entire time. Soon covered in sweat, Bobby feels his wife rolling her hips to try and match his pace, Tynie aware that he loves it when she gyrates like that. "Keep going." Bobby growls. Tynie complies, moaning "Yeahh…"

Her body responds to his moves, the bulging of his manhood and the intensity of their sex by clamping all around him, Bobby taking that as a tell his wife's getting close. His need to bust a nut has built over the time they've made love, Bobby groaning as he tries to hold off until Tynie orgasms first. Her release is brewing just as strongly as his, Tynie mewling "I want to come with my baby."

They keep at it until her mewled request becomes reality, the two kissing in place of shouting one another's names. Laid out on top of her, Bobby tries to catch his breath, Tynie petting down his back softly praising "You were a BEAST! I loved every minute of it! Thank you sexy." Panting, Bobby answers "Thank you gorgeous, you were phenomenal." Not speaking again until they could both breathe right, Bobby lays where he was for a while, Tynie being the one to escort him to her side.

Before she could ask "What got into you?" Bobby tells of a very erotic dream he had, and admits that he was horny since mid-yesterday. Loving how wild his dream was, Tynie only has one problem with this confession, her rejecting "Honey please, never do that again. I'd rather we get each other off, even if we turn down sex. I don't ever want you penting up like that. You know full well how I feel about other bitches catchin' glimpses of the sexiness I get to give myself to bulgin' and showin' off."

Devilishly smiling, Bobby agrees "I love that idea, but not nearly as much as I love you." They have a few hours before they're supposed to be at T and Sasha's, Tynie leaning on Bobby as she comes down some more from their most recent intimacy. "Truth be told, you're not the only one who had a sexy dream." Tynie confesses, detailing hers. Laid out side by side, Tynie kisses Bobby again, letting her left hand trail down to his crotch. Giving that area a good scratch, she causes him to moan in her mouth. Breaking off the kiss, Tynie feels him recover from their latest sexual experience. Without a word, she snakes on top of Bobby, dominantly taking him just as wildly as she was just a little bit ago. Pawing all over her, he toys with Tynie's breasts, pulling the nipples.

Her hands are all over him as well, Tynie being the aggressor in this lovemaking. Adoring every moment of this, Tynie leans down a bit to kiss him. When that short kiss is over, Bobby moaningly praises "Damn Baby." "I've... Needed... This..." Tynie grunts. Swatting her ass, as he knows she likes that, Bobby growls "Me too babe." Hating herself for how soon orgasm approaches, Tynie rocks her hips, him again swatting her ass. This time he joins her in the gyrations, grunting "Don't hold back." Screaming his name mere minutes later, Tynie's release flows out of her, and all over his erection. Several shared gyrations pass before Bobby explodes inside her, howling Tynie's name. Falling onto him, Tynie pants "I love you." Bobby breathes "Love you too." She doesn't move again until he slumps out of her, Tynie then leading them to get cleaned up and ready to meet the family. Bobby dresses and pockets her pills, holstering their phone, which hasn't gone off again since TreMarion's text message.

Bobby wonders why that is, since they'd set an alarm, Tynie resolving with a bit of seduction to her voice "Yeah, I turned that off after you really turned me on." Approaching her hubby, Tynie holds a hand out, Bobby taking it and leading her out of the room."To tell you the truth, that idea about getting each other off... Perfect." Bobby whispers in her ear. Standing on her toes, Tynie replies in kind "Glad you liked it." They head to the kitchen, having a quick breakfast and coffee, her then taking the morning dose of those meds.

"I'm finally used to these fuckin' things. I've also noticed that after we changed prescriptions, and this is weird, I've lost some of that damn fat from those other pills." Tynie releases. Bobby walks up on her, leaning his lips to her ear before eluding "Yeah, I've worked that off of you. You've loved every minute." Running her hand down his chest and stomach, Tynie recalls "Yeah, you have too."With a blush on their cheeks, the couple clears from everything they've just had, readying to head to T and Sasha's.

TreMarion's early, coming over to install that deadbolt, claiming "I told T that Tynie's done enough. Besides, I wanted to make sure I got a deadbolt that fit this door." Twenty minutes after TreMarion gets there, Tynie and Bobby show up, Sasha letting them in. Telling what TreMarion did and why, Sasha stops. "Alright Daddy, I see your logic. T, you deal with the rest of that Thursday. When you do, you have me, Bobby, or Daddy with you." Tynie decrees. "I see her logic dear." Sasha verifies, seeing Tynie go to pick up Ty-Leah.

Bobby soon holds Junior, hearing his wife promise "I can't do this until you two are a bit older, but when you are: Auntie's buyin you two spa days. Five star across the board, nothing less." "I didn't tell her that, but I do agree with her decision." Sasha and T chime together, then looking at each other.

T runs around to lock up, and then informs the family "Tynie, we love you. Sasha and I got a call earlier, and it's not good news. The shop that I had our SUV towed to, found enough wrong with it to where I'd be better off junking it. You were sold a total lemon, and you didn't know it. By the grace of God, that damn thing didn't strand anyone. I'm sorry sis, but I have to request use of your car until I can get that SUV replaced."

Tynie responds "Dude, you don't have to request a fuckin' thing. Just be willing to call Bobby if you have anything come up that you think for a second may require the insurance getting involved, and you know why. If anyone in this family encounters what you did, or gets told it's best to junk a car they have even ONCE: use of one of me and Bobby's cars until the junked car is replaced is automatic. I appreciate your honesty, but dude, we're family. I mean shit; you'd do the same for us if the tables got flipped. One piece of advice dude, when you go to replace that SUV, the whole two shops checking it rule: should carry over. That way you don't have as high a shot of having this happen again." "Son, I told you she'd say that." TreMarion adds.

Bobby looks at Sasha, then vows "Trust me, she didn't lie." "After what happened Sunday... Wow..." Sasha relents. T translates "Honey, she's trying to get the family moved on from that. She's right too; everything Tynie's said is sound advice. Dad even vouched her. Baby, the right thing to do is to honor these ideas. I mean she IS trying to help me... Protect you and the kids. Bobby, thank you for being willing to take that kind of call dude, I mean it. I know Tynie's right; you should be the one to deal with that car insurance prick. Matter of fact; don't be surprised if I call you out to have you get your cars transferred to a different car insurance company. Dude, I know you may not like my saying this, but I find it to be demeaning to you and Tynie's equality that she can't deal with the car insurance. We all know how good Tynie is at getting shit done."

"That was another angle that I swear to God I didn't think of!" Tynie shrieks. "It's ok beautiful. T, you're right too. We can handle that Friday before you come over to help me with those safes. Deal?" Bobby considers, T nodding. TreMarion applauds "Now THIS is what I call family coming together!" The kids are confused, Sasha immediately soothing "We're alright honies. Da just managed to set up everyone taking care of each other." Tynie hears that, looking T dead-to-rights in the eyes before gloating "Dude, I swear that was awesome." Ty-Leah and Junior giggle, then bat the chests of their namesakes, TreMarion translating "Yeah, they just claimed T learned it from you two."

"I have a question. Would it be going against the family day plans if I asked us to meet here Wednesday at noon to get things for here and Bobby's that are to be used by the twins? We can get my dishwasher Thursday." Sasha wonders. Tynie looks Ty-Leah in the eyes before eluding "Yeah, that's what your Ma thinks." Ty-Leah tilts her head in confusion, Tynie elaborating "I'm going to get your Ma to relax. I'm pretty sure I can get Ba to get that dishwasher delivered when everyone's over here. The rest of Ma's idea... Yeah... She sold out about a half dozen surprises. I mean, Ba and I DO have wedding presents to get. There's no rule that says those presents are only supposed to be for your Ma and Da." Bobby looks Junior in the eyes, and laughs "Ti's right." TreMarion and T share a wondering look, then ask at the same time "Ok, I missed... what now?!" Sasha briefs them, laughing the entire time.

"Tynie Leah Goren, are you going back to being the mama bear of the family?" TreMarion scolds. "No Daddy, I'm not. Sasha's had a rough and tumble time of getting relaxed fully and properly since Sunday. That, and I didn't lie to Babygirl, Bobby and I DO have wedding presents to pick up. What I said about that rule the gifts are supposed to be only for T and Sasha is how I see it, too. I'm just spoutin' off ideas and viewpoints as they come to me. By T doing that with Bobby and the car insurance, I thought I had a window to do that around here, in T's house." Tynie replies.

"Dad, I believe her." T verifies. "We do too." Sasha and Bobby concur. "Alright, I just never want to see you going back to that, Tynie. That's why I asked you the way I did. You've made excellent points today, but Sasha's not the only one to relax in this house. As the family elder, I'm requiring that you all try to relax today while we're together." TreMarion concludes. "Can we please, as a family, recant everything about house rules, so we can all relax and not worry about anything? The only family rule I want is what Daddy said about Tynie and being the mama bear. I say we let the rest come as it is intended to." Sasha proposes.

"I like your style." TreMarion and Bobby applaud. "Babe, to your question, that was a yes." T clarifies. "Yeah Babygirl, Da's understated." Tynie eludes, looking Ty-Leah in the eyes. Everyone laughs at that, catching what was not said. TreMarion's laughs end, his phone going off. After getting the run around for about three minutes, he switches Ty-Leah for his phone. Tynie takes that device into the master bedroom, locking the door.

"She's about to tear them several new assholes, and she didn't want the kids hearing the caliber of obscenities she's about to use. She warned me she'd do that for whoever hands over their phone to her if the kids are within five thousand feet. Literally." Bobby advises.

"I feel bad though son, I couldn't get through to them. I just asked Tynie to not be the mama bear, with Sasha's backing. I just basically ordered us all to relax, too. I can't believe I had to enlist Tynie like that." TreMarion regrets.

"You didn't enlist her Daddy. She told Bobby this was going to be her way to protect the family, especially the twins and our finances. Bobby didn't detail it like that, but I'm guessing." Sasha supposes, getting Bobby to point right at her and nod. "On that note, Dad. Your bank card." T requests, getting that handed over. "Yeah, Tynie's got backup." Sasha and Bobby assume.

Entering the kids' room, T calls TreMarion's bank claiming "Sir, I just intercepted a plot by a business to fraudulently extort my father. I have consented possession of my Dad's bank card with approved access to his account, and have been asked to have you stop any and all payments to the Kina Day Spa claiming fraud and extortion of an elder Military Veteran. How fast can you make that happen?" "Give me three minutes, sir." The banker swears, typing away.

Tynie hears that, adding those claims to her rant directed at Kina. Opening the door, she positions herself so TreMarion's in a direct line of sight. "I just found out my father's bank is making what you did a FEDERAL case! I'm to be called as a representing witness when that goes to court too!" Tynie rages. T rushes through the doorway, heading right for TreMarion. "Dad, she did NOT just lie. The bank manager I dealt with confirmed her statement two minutes ago. I had Tynie slated as the representing witness, since you're the family elder." T mutters.

Taking T's phone, TreMarion attaches "In your system for this apparently impending federal courtdate, add my name to the appearing individuals. I am the victim, but I am NOT about to have my daughter appear at that courtdate alone." "Yes sir. Noting that now." The banker swears, then getting told "My son T will be appearing at that courtdate as well. It's a part of the consents I gave him. My other daughter and son have twin infants to care for that day. Please text me the date, courtroom, and time when you get it finalized." Confirming that, the call's mutually ended. Tynie rushes the living room, handing over her dad's phone.

Sasha updates her, Tynie approving "Actually, that will work. Daddy, you come pick T up before you come pick me up. After what hit with T and Sasha's SUV, I only want to take one car that day. Bobby will head straight here after we head to that courtdate." Everyone around her agrees "Deal."

Ty-Leah and Junior whimper for the first time today, Tynie wondering "T, can you bring a crib out here? I just got an idea." "What is she about to do?" Sasha asks, seeing T go get that crib. Bobby shrugs, TreMarion following him. T returns, the twins getting set into the crib as Tynie details "Yeah honies, me and Da just backed up the entire family. Thing is, I'm not quite done yet. You'll have fun today, trust me. Auntie's plotting." Ty-Leah and Junior both give teasing smiles, T attesting "I have no idea what's running through your auntie's head right now."

"Sasha, you're getting another "massage my hubby" lesson." Tynie eludes, causing Bobby to lay out on the floor. T follows him, TreMarion taking a seat and laughing. Tynie's massage is very meticulous, Bobby moaning a few times, in pain. "I'll take care of that." Tynie swears. Kissing Bobby's cheek when she's done, Tynie points to her father, then to the floor, then says "You're next."

Not contesting her, TreMarion splays out; receiving the best massage he has had in quite a while. Sasha tails Tynie's style, modifying it in a few spots, T sheerly loving it. "Like Tynie said, you're next." T and Bobby assert, Bobby getting off the floor. The ladies get massaged too, Tynie lifting her head to keep eyes on the kids. TreMarion refuses "No Tynie, I have them covered. T's backing me up."

"If it's not too much trouble, I have an idea myself. Since we just had some unexpected bad news hit, why don't we go ahead and get those items for the kids and that dishwasher? We can totally have family time after that." T acclaims. "It's official honey; I'm not the only one who married a genius." Tynie brags. The ladies get up, Sasha going to T's side, wondering "You caught that, right?" T nods, blushing.

Sasha goes to the crib, Tynie at her side, T retrieving the already-loaded diaper bag. "I know my beautiful wife had that crib idea, but I actually have another one. I ask you to follow my logic on it Sasha. Before you worry, no, my idea does not involve a playpen." Bobby requests. "Absolutely." Sasha gasps, relieved by that last line. Tynie looks her suitor dead in the eyes, worrying "You really Ok baby?" Draping his arm over her shoulders, Bobby returns "I'm better than Ok. You saw to that, and were so amazing about it."

Tynie then has something else come to her, instructing "Daddy, you're not paying for anything today. Not after what just hit. I'd rather it be me and Bobby covering you. I know you feel bad about that but trust me: one apparently impending federal case for you being defrauded and extorted as you're a military veteran and an elder in one day is enough." "Daddy, she's absolutely right." Sasha agrees. "She beat us to saying that." T admits, pointing to Bobby.

"Tynie, I understand you want me to not be defrauded or to not be extorted. However, I am not going to accept you and Bobby paying for me. I love the fact you're trying to protect me, but there's no way in hell I'm going to stand idly by and have you do it that way. Not after all the ways this family's suffered, and DEFINITELY not after all the times you've been taken advantage of. I see your logic, and I appreciate it, but my decision is final." TreMarion refuses. Resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, Tynie closes her eyes.

"You've been absolutely wonderful all day, babe. You've really done enough. Besides, you are going with T to that courtdate with Dad. He's trying to protect you, us really, as a family. I know you don't want him doing that, but what he said… just came to him. He's right baby, this family has suffered, and you HAVE been repeatedly taken advantage of. Dad was trying to say that he loves you too much to have you go through it again just to cover him." Bobby soothes.

T sees Bobby's logic immediately, furthering "Technically Tynie, Dad's doing something else too. Businesses tend to screw over ladies more than they do guys. Even with your capacity to get people fired, sued, prosecuted, and arrested. Sis, Bobby didn't lie to you. Thing is, I caught something Dad didn't say that Bobby missed. Dad wants the men of the family to pay for everything today, so you ladies don't get fucked over. That, and so you ladies can have time with the kids, not a worry in the world." Bobby stares at T in shock, TreMarion verifying "You two covered that really well."

"Alright, enough serious shit. We're on a family day that is evidently going to start with an intense shopping spree!" Sasha scolds in a light-and-happy voice. Tynie laughs at that, causing everyone else to follow her lead. After that bit of laughter, everyone gathers up, heading out as a family. Tynie's and Bobby's cars loaded, they go out to lunch first, then handle all the shopping Sasha spoke of. Bobby arranges for the dishwasher to be delivered to T and Sasha's after hearing her concern about "Getting that damn thing home."

Ty-Leah and Junior are in the arms of the ladies from the minute they get out of the car, Tynie holding Junior so he can "help pick out" what the family will use with and for them. Sasha does the same with Ty-Leah, for the same reasons. Bobby shows Sasha what his "idea" was that made it possible for the cribs to no longer have to be dragged out, finding a collapsible crib, and getting two. T and Bobby load up the cars as they all hop in, planning to beat that delivery truck to T and Sasha's.

True to how it was handled when they loaded the cars, Bobby and T again take out everything they bought, TreMarion leading the entire family inside. He also sets up one of the collapsible cribs, examining it thoroughly. "It's good." TreMarion chirps, getting Tynie and Sasha to set the kids inside. The ladies arrange the new items for the kids in their room, leaving out the walkers.

Ty-Leah balls a fist and points at hers, Tynie saying "Ok Babygirl. I got ya." Sasha follows with Junior, the ladies soon running around to keep the kids away from any dangerous areas of the house. Surprising them, Bobby gets that all on video, as does T. Ty-Leah stubs her toes, whimpering before Tynie has her in her arms. "Aww little mama, it's ok. I'm going to have Pa go get you something. It's right by some other new stuff I got ya. He'll know when he sees it." Tynie sates, TreMarion complying at once. Putting the new house shoes on Ty-Leah, TreMarion does the same for Junior, saying "Yeah, you two know: your aunt Ti is very protective." Ty-Leah laughs at that, lightly kicking Tynie in her new shoes. "Feel better angel, huh?" Tynie asks in a playful voice. Ty-Leah nods, and then reaches like she's pointing at that walker again. "Ok honey, but slow down." Tynie worries, placing her back inside the walker.

"Sis, she was trying to match our speed. They both were." Sasha uncovers. "Yeah, about that. Honey, I need you and Tynie to take our kids into another room. Bobby and I have some kid-proofing to do." T announces. Picking up the kids and their walkers, Tynie translates "Da's busy protecting you. Ba's in on that. We're ok angels." "Yeah, and this time, Da and Ba have my backup." TreMarion adds, taking the walkers and putting them in the kids' room.

Laughing as the ladies get into the master bedroom, TreMarion returns to put the collapsible crib at their feet. Ty-Leah and Junior whine the family's nicknames, Tynie urgently sating "Oh, honies. We're alright. We're together. There's just a few things Da, Ba, and Pa have to cover." "Damn she's good!" Sasha gloats, looking at TreMarion. "She's also right." TreMarion retorts, leaving the room. "Dad, I'm supposed to protect those angels. I didn't, or Tynie and Sasha wouldn't have been running around like that. I totally mis-timed this updated kid-proofing." T regrets.

"You didn't mis-time anything, son. You allowed Tynie and Sasha to show in their own way the kids are safe. Besides, that updated kid-proofing is NOT something Sasha wanted you to do alone. She told me." TreMarion refutes. "You're trying to be perfect, man. Don't. Just give your best, that's all they want. Dude, trying to be perfect will only cause stress and tension between you and Sasha. I know that from experience." Bobby educates. T receives that, smirking for a moment, and then realizing TreMarion and Bobby are right.

The energy and excitement of the day have caused the kids to get tired, Tynie looking in as Ty-Leah and Junior curl up in that collapsible crib. "No dice angels." Tynie whispers, gently stretching them out. She arranges it so the kids are centered in the crib, with her sitting right by it on the floor. "No dice auntie." Sasha teases, heading to get a blanket for the kids. Tynie stands up, admitting softly "I'm worried sis. We've had two playpen fiascoes, and this things' collapsible. I sat there to keep hawk-eyes on those angels. I promised T I'd back him up when it comes to protecting the kids whenever I could." "Yeah you did promise T that. Like you once told me sis: trust your gut." Sasha returns.

Tucking the kids in together, Tynie and Sasha nod. Checking over that crib slowly, examining every inch again, Tynie prays "I just hope this thing don't hurt the two most sacred people in my entire life." Sasha takes the kids' shoes off, saying softly "You're alright honies. Auntie forgot to do this."

Looking Tynie dead-to-rights I the eyes, awestruck at what she heard, Sasha stammers "Ty-Leah... Junior... most sacred... people... your life... too?" "Yes." Tynie sighs, hugging Sasha. The kids' shoes get dropped to the bed, barely making a sound when they hit.

"Why else do you think it's so easy for me to enlist Bobby like I have today?" Tynie murmurs. "Oh my God..." Sasha gulps. Bobby hears that, having come to check on the ladies and the kids, approaching Sasha. Tapping his wife on the shoulder, Bobby asserts "Sasha, she spoke for me and Dad too."

TreMarion and T see that, watching Tynie switch out with Bobby. "Yeah, I was sent in here to cover kid-proofing the electrical outlets. Bobby said since I'm still relatively scrawny, I can reach them without you guys hurting yourselves." Tynie alibies.

Handing her the stack of outlet covers, T sees Tynie scurry about the house, securing those. Leaving only a few outlets uncovered, she turns to T and orders "Dude, whatever you do: use these remaining covers if the outlets I've left uncovered become open. Please tell me you know what the hell I mean by that." "Like the back of your head." T assures.

The kids are asleep, Sasha and Bobby watching over them. "Tynie said she enlists you. Bobby, do you do..." Sasha starts. "Tynie doesn't enlist me honey. What she meant by that was, those angels are the most sacred people in all of our lives. When she said "enlist" she meant "have me show them." Bobby corrects. Sasha's eyes tear up, Bobby holding her. "I swear, Tynie thought you knew. We all thought you knew." Bobby resounds. "I know you love them. I know you do a lot for them. I just didn't know... or didn't realize... it ran THAT deep." Sasha whimpers.

"Sasha, listen to me. Tynie and I talked on the way over here, before everything happened. She wanted me to go in on an idea. She wanted me to have this talk with you. She and I are NOT upset. If anything, Tynie wanted you to hear this straight from us. Dad is with Tynie on that. He thought you were aware too. It's ok though. You and the kids need to see it, not just hear it. That's why nobody's upset. We're just concerned, because we all believed you were aware of how deep it ran." Bobby justifies. "I can see the logic in that. T's always showing and telling me, he feels the same way you guys do. I swear... I just didn't... Bobby I'm so damn sorry." Sasha apologizes.

"You don't need to be sorry. Consider this: everything you've heard, learned, and seen when it comes to the kids... is just family backing family." Bobby counters. "And the marriage advice?" Sasha squeaks. "Yeah, that's me and Tynie using our experiences to help you. We don't want you enduring what we have." Bobby explains. "What do I owe you all?" Sasha murmurs. "Not a damn thing." Bobby concretes. "You sounded like Tynie." Sasha chuckles. "Yeah, you'll find that T will rub off on you too." Bobby jests. "When that happens... oh god!" Sasha laughs. Bobby releases Sasha, they check on the kids; then see T, Tynie and TreMarion entering the room.

Noticing tear streaks on Sasha's face, T runs to her side. "It's ok baby. Bobby and I talked; these are good tears." Sasha explores. Tynie ducks back, tapping her dad on the shoulder, declaring "Daddy and I are going to get us all something to drink." Describing why Sasha called those "Good tears," Tynie confesses "Bobby claimed some things on your name Daddy. He had to; in order to fully show what he and I said is actually the belief of the entire family." "He told me he was going to do that already, honey. Relax." TreMarion consoles. Bobby comes into the room, telling Tynie and TreMarion "T asked me to be the one the delivery guy for that dishwasher answers to. They have the kids covered." "Yeah gorgeous, they do. Thing is, I forgot to bring them something." Tynie agrees, taking two drinks into the master bedroom.

TreMarion and Bobby take seats in the living room, Tynie standing at the kitchen bar, making her drink. "This is from earlier..." She half-explains, pouring a scotch double. T and Sasha soon come out to the others, Bobby retrieving the collapsible crib for them. Seeing what Tynie's drinking, Sasha concerns "She good?" "Earlier. My phone. The obscenities. She didn't give herself time to do that before we left." TreMarion recalls. Bobby's half seated when Tynie sees a delivery truck in the driveway "Change of plans." Tynie chimes, rushing outside. "I don't like it when she does that, but apparently she sensed something wasn't right. I told her to go with her gut because when the kids napped, she was curled up at their feet on the floor." Sasha depicts. "In that case T, your phone and your bank card." Bobby directs, receiving both at once.

Sasha goes to the door, seeing Tynie turn on a dime and flip Sasha off. "Bobby. Do it. Now!" Sasha shrieks, obtaining immediate obedience from Bobby. T and TreMarion stand up at the same time, Sasha watching Tynie through the doorway. "You sadistic, egomaniacal, mass-endangering, socio-economically exploitive, psycho-emotionally non-existent, hubris, chauvinistic, barbaric, Uber-vandalistic, unkempt, uncouth, blatantly discriminatory, unsophisticated, Cro-Magnon wannabe cryogenically frozen ratshit for brains fucktards on a Goddamned stick!" Tynie rants, hoping someone inside caught that.

Bobby heard every syllable, and translated it into T getting all payments stopped and refunded before hanging up the phone and returning it to T.

"Damn!" T and TreMarion blurt, also having heard Tynie's rant. Sasha gives the finger, both hands, praying Tynie saw it. "You sons-of zombie psychowhores are to take that GARBAGE and get it and yourselves the FUCK off this land! NOW!" Tynie seethes. The delivery guys obey, hauling ass off T and Sasha's property. Tynie runs inside, getting greeted by Sasha who chortles "Sons of zombie psychowhores... nice one!" The twins are right back to sleep, snoring away as that transpired, Tynie leaning back to lock the house, wondering "Tell me one of you caught what I halfway said in that rant." Sasha points to Bobby, and nods. "I barked at Bobby. I bossed him around." Sasha frets. "No sis, you didn't. You helped him get a message I wanted sent to at least one of you." Tynie alters.

Bringing her closer to the others, Sasha sees T get to the kitchen and completely replace the drinks. "I am sorry though dude. I know you need that dishwasher. I saw the one they were going to try and install. Yeah, I grossly understated in that rant. If you know what I'm not saying." Tynie rescinds. "Shit! I mean, yeah... I got ya." T replies. "Tynie did no wrong. If anything, she caught on to shit that they were trying to pull before any of the rest of us. Lord knows she can move like a damned gazelle. Besides, the kids needed watched over, and Bobby told me when they can... they will. Even if it's him helping Daddy or you dear." Sasha discovers.

"On that note, Sasha. I will personally see to it you two get a damn dishwasher. Daddy, T, and Bobby you are not stopping me." Tynie chides. "Another day sis, please. We've already had enough shit hit us for one day. Hell, we've had enough shit hit us this week to last us a fuckin' month!" T refutes. "I can arrange that." Tynie promises. "Tell me something Dad. Tynie's rant, the one I converted so T doesn't get charged, and he actually gets refunded..." Bobby starts. "One of her best, for that reason especially." TreMarion gloats. "Tynie used one of her BEST rants. T got refunded, we still get a dishwasher. She's being stubborn." Sasha mentions. "No baby, she's not being stubborn. She's doing that because there were serious charges implied in that rant, honey. She's doing this to back family, and you forget what other set of ethics she's got to comply with until the end of the year, and what they do in terms of anything claimed as endangerment. I hate to tag it like that, but I don't think I'm lying." T clarifies. "Unfortunately, he's not lying to you." Tynie cites.

"Tynie, I swear to God. When your law license lapses, I want you to TORCH that fuckin' thing! I don't want it hanging around your house, making you worry about anything you or Bobby do from the second that fuckin' thing goes invalid." Sasha insists. Throwing up her hands, Tynie cedes "Torching it is Bobby's turf, but OK." Rushing to his wife's side, Bobby rationalizes "Honey, I'd rather you do that. I know why Sasha wants you to. She told me, and I agree with her. Baby, having that damn thing around our house will not be good for you to relax. You will run the risk of worrying about being in compliance, even with that being invalid."

"Dude, I just got a better idea. Tynie doesn't use that damn thing anyway. When you get home tonight, you have her go ahead and torch anything connected to law practice that is on paper. If it's not on paper, you and I will destroy it Friday. I'm sure Tynie and Sasha will love having girls' time with the kids that day too." T counter-offers. "Yeah, that's a good plan. Tynie, you're buying that dishwasher. I'm staying here to wait for those, as you called them, sons of zombie psychowhores the day you do." TreMarion addresses, standing back to watch the kids.

Bobby urgently holds his now-shaking wife, Tynie stammering "After tonight... the torching... I'm free? I... no longer… have to... deal... with... those ethics... regulations?!" "Fuck makin' her wait like that! Baby, get Bobby's keys. Find out where all that shit is and bring it here!" Sasha commands. Handing T his keys, Bobby directs "Our safe, left hand side, third drawer. You know the codes." T nods, muttering a quick "Yep" before running out of the house, locking up just as fast. Tynie's still shaking, which worries Sasha. "Baby, please... free me... I'll give you... EVERYTHING!" Tynie pleads.

Kissing her temple, Bobby amends "You will be freed. You don't owe us anything. Baby, it's alright. T's right though sweetheart, you need to do this yourself. We'll all be right here. Sasha and Dad will be back a bit though. It's their turn to watch over the kids." Sasha verifies "That really was the plan, sis."

"Sasha, thank you for barking at T like that." Tynie squeals. "After all the shit you've done, and not just today: No problem. Besides, I really didn't like the idea of you waiting any longer than you have. Especially now that I know all that destruction and torching will set you free. Sis, we as a family swear... we didn't know you felt trapped like that." Sasha advises. "We didn't." Bobby mutters. "That's my fault. I didn't want to worry any of you. Certainly not you Bobby. I wanted to wait it out and let that fuckin' thing lapse. I had no idea Sasha and T would come up with the idea to torch it and be liberated." Tynie mumbles.

T's back, with a bag loaded that has everything connected to Tynie's now-defunct legal career. Locking up and rushing to the center of the first floor, T affirms "Tynie, sis. This time you need to listen. We are your family. Yeah, it's awesome you thought of us enough to not want to have stress on our hearts. Sis, you executed that wrong though. Really. The way you went about it left you feeling shit you'd kick my ass for even trying. You'd kick every adult ass in this house if any of us allowed ourselves to feel trapped or enslaved by ANYTHING. I know you well enough to know that. Sis, we're not mad. We're all really worried. This is why I ran, sped, and only took my time when it came to securing Bobby's safe and our houses. You really need to do this, and if you need help with it, you have that right here. This is an intervention on you. Don't be mad, please. It's for your benefit." "You don't have a mini-grill." Tynie concerns. "Yeah, I took yours." T laughs, reaching behind himself to set the military backpack onto the kitchen bar.

"Son, you get everything set up. Sasha, you come help me. Bobby's needed by Tynie right now." TreMarion plots. Receiving immediate compliance, TreMarion extends "T, son. You kicked ass with that." Standing beside his wife, Bobby gets a grill lighter, Tynie getting handed both versions of her law license. Lighting the wallet sized one up; she announces "For myself, this is a liberation." Watching it burn, she smiles. Taking the wall-mount size law license into her hands then lighting it up, after T dismembered the frame, Tynie decrees "For myself, and my family, this is a celebration of freedom." Watching it burn, the house erupts in applause, Ty-Leah and Junior waking and squealing.

Turning to her spouse, Tynie appreciates "My love, don't you dare let any negativity bother you. What I said when I burnt that shit, I meant. We as a family are much better off now than we were then. Not only that, it isn't every day we get to torch shit in a family member's house." "That's true." Bobby chuckles.

T knows what Tynie wasn't saying, decreeing "Bobby, this mini-grill has basically had it. I'm going to take out everything that was dismembered that you don't tell me you want kept. I feel it safest for the kids that all that shit gets trashed." "Before you answer that, consider tonight another new chapter baby. Please." Tynie begs. With a beaming proud smile, Bobby refers "Take all that shit man." T follows that instruction, returning inside ten minutes. Tynie taps out of Bobby's hold, hurrying to check T's hands. "I'm fine sis. Just a couple scratches. I've got that covered. You and Bobby go relax with Sasha, Dad and the kids." T intends.

Complying, Tynie inquires "Is it just me or do y'all feel freed too?" Bobby gets up, retrieving all the drinks that T moved to the fridge when Tynie torched those items. Waiting for T to come back into the room and Sasha to serve him, Bobby toasts "Baby, I love you. We've made it, together and as a family. We're all proud of you, especially me. You're free, we all are. This indeed is a new chapter, but not just for you and I. For the family's future." Blushing, Tynie gleams "I love the sound of that!" "Yeah, and we'll love living it more!" Sasha alters. "I'm with the rest of you!" T and TreMarion concur, them all raising their drinks. Sipping those, the adults all keep ears out for the kids, whom are celebrating by squealing the nicknames they gave the family.

When they're done, Sasha and Tynie get up and clear from everything, Sasha stopping Tynie from doing the dishes. "When you're celebrating, those can wait!" Sasha chides with a smile in her voice. "Speaking of waiting, Dad. I have a question. In light of the things we've had to do today, and some that we've wanted to, is there any way we can hold off on getting that dishwasher until certain dates are handled?" T queries. "No way in hell. I know my wife dude." Bobby warns. "We deal with that Thursday or Friday. You and Bobby deserve time to... shall I say... celebrate alone?" Sasha whispers in Tynie's ear. "Babe, I've just received word. Sasha wants the weight room and that damn dishwasher done in the same day. She's requesting we meet here Friday but not before eleven a.m." Tynie converts. "Done." T, Bobby, and TreMarion consent. Doing Bobby's trademark lean, Sasha procures "I had no idea she'd come up with that!"

Everyone, the kids included laughs. Tynie and Sasha come back to the others, where they get pleasantly surprised. Ty-Leah reaches up for Tynie, Sasha taking Junior into her arms. "Ti... Ba... Sneak!" Ty-Leah squeals. Junior shrieks "Ti... Ba... Sneak!" "They just called you two sneaks!" Sasha gasps.

"Little Mama, you'll learn. Me and Ba are sneaks. We do that to show you in new ways how much we love you." Tynie assures. T and TreMarion come closer, the kids squealing "Da... Pa... Bave!" Both men's jaws drop, Sasha trying not to cry. The kids look at Sasha, saying in a high pitch voice "Ma... seet!" "Sis... they just called you..." "Sweet... I know... my god..." Sasha stumbles out. Bobby stands up; approaching the kids before saying "You two are sacred to us. You'll see that, just as you always have."

The kids don't understand the adult's reactions, so they keep trying to say what everyone heard. "I got this..." T evades, approaching Ty-Leah and Junior.

"Listen angels. We're proud of you. Your uncle Ba's right, you are sacred to us. Yes, me and Pa are brave. You got it, Ti and Ba are sneaky. Ma is sweet, but that's all because we love you. Like your Uncle Ba said, you'll see it… just as you always have." T dedicates. Tynie laughs "Darling, we have a new reputation in the family." "It's not like you two didn't earn that!" TreMarion jests. Ty-Leah looks Tynie dead in the eyes, and then starts giggling. T takes Junior from Sasha, whom takes Ty-Leah from Tynie, both saying "You'll be back with them soon honies. It's your bath time." Watching that happen, Tynie broadcasts "They already make great parents."

"Yeah, and you two make an amazing aunt and uncle. I'm one happy grandpa." TreMarion extends. "This celebration ain't done yet dammit!" Tynie vows, going for Bobby's phone. Battling the restaurant to order the meal for the family, Tynie threatens "I've heard repeatedly as you've INSISTED that basically I spend my ENTIRE night on fucking HOLD that if my order is not here in thirty minutes, then it's free. My husband is timing all of your asses from the time my end of this line goes dead!" Barely letting them gulp an understanding, Tynie hangs up.

Bobby does start timing them, TreMarion getting Tynie's bank card. "Daddy, if Bobby flips you off…" Tynie initiates. "Deal." TreMarion accepts. T, Sasha and the twins are in the room as all that happens, Sasha yearning "I really wish people wouldn't make Tynie or any of us do that." "It's their federal courtdate honey. Trust me; the bank will pursue it like that." T sneers with a vindictive smile. TreMarion's text alert goes off, him paraphrasing "T did not just lie to you. When Bobby flips me off... Tynie gets added as a victim."

"Better yet Daddy, add Tynie now. Consider it a gut call as I don't think whoever Tynie just snapped on won't try anything against our dinner." Sasha overrules. Rushing out of the room, TreMarion does as asked, coming back fifteen minutes later. "Babe, you Tynie and Bobby spend time with the kids. Me and Dad are checking every morsel of that meal the second it gets here. Tynie and Bobby have done enough for now." T plans. "No baby. Daddy's done enough. You and Bobby check that. Me and Tynie have the kids covered." Sasha objects. "Nicely done!" Tynie purrs. TreMarion plants Tynie's bank card on Bobby attesting "I know exactly why T and Sasha changed the plans like this. I'm very compelled to agree with their decisions."

Timing them still, Bobby hears from his wife "Nobody in this family is relegated to checking for fuckin' poisoning when we're having family time in one of our houses. Soon as I find out whether or not my ass got charged: T you are to take that meal and throw it the fuck away the second it actually shows the hell up! Bobby, that means you are to stop timing them. I'm done having us believe we have to check for poisoning instead of enjoying our time together. We can make our own damn dinner and not chance even chancing that! If we go out and any staffer of the restaurant gives us a bad vibe for half a second, literally, we get the hell out of there and go someplace else. I'd rather do that than have us all worried about fucktards trying to kill us by screwing with our food!"

"Didn't know you could actually charge an ass, but no, you weren't." TreMarion affirms. "She makes a damn compelling case." Bobby vows, no longer timing them. "I know why she wants me to be the one to throw it out, too. She figures it's my and Sasha's house, and so I should be the one to take that to the garbage. Other than that Bobby, you're right. Tynie does make a damn good case." T compels.

Settling the kids into that collapsible crib again, T and Sasha smile. "Ti…Sneak... Ti... fiece (fierce)!" Ty-Leah and Junior squeal. Tynie spins on a dime, urgently apologizing "Oh sweeties, I really didn't mean to scare you. Bad people were going to do bad things to us. I was fierce to show I'll do what I can to protect you." Ty-Leah and Junior tilt their heads, saying Tynie's "Fiece" again with big smiles. "Sis, they're bragging about you. They understand." Sasha clears up.

Leaning down towards the kids, Tynie mutters "Ba's just as fiece... over me and you two especially." Ty-Leah and Junior laugh at that, T answering the door. Taking the meal, he kicks the door shut in the face of the delivery boy, who was on orders to leave the property immediately after doing the drop-off. Junior gives Tynie's "Secret" a try, squealing "Ba... Ti... Fiece!" Ty-Leah tails him, Bobby giving his wife a surprised look. "Yeah, I told them." Tynie giggles.

In less than five minutes after getting it, T has the meal rushed outside to the trash cans, and is then heading up on Tynie. In her ear, he certifies "I don't know how you do it... but you timed that decision really well." "Dude, have Sasha help you get those meals done. We're good. Daddy, Bobby and I have the kids covered." Tynie institutes.

Following her idea, T and Sasha craft the meal, Bobby and Tynie caring for the needs of the kids. Coming back into the room, Tynie and Bobby overtake the recliners and sit Ty-Leah and Junior up. Sasha hands them each a jar of baby food, praying "I hope they don't ruin your outfits." "Sis, you stop worryin about that. I'll tell ya as many times as it takes: my wardrobe can be replaced. These angels are sacred, so there's no need for you to concern yourself with my outfits gettin' wrecked." Tynie rebuts. "Actually Sasha, she's right. If you and T haven't fed these angels that baby food yet, you will tonight. I say that because to me that's taking too much away from you as parents." Bobby refers.

Sasha's jaw drops, TreMarion scuffling to her side. "They're not mad at you honey. They're trying to show you in all the ways that come up today: how much they care. Bobby's totally right too, you and T should be the first ones to feed those angels that baby food. Relax, nobody's outfit is getting wrecked either. I'll be right back." TreMarion administers.

One at a time, two very nice high chairs are brought out and set between Tynie and Bobby. "Yeah Babygirl, your Aunt Ti learned sneakiness from Pa." Tynie relates, Bobby telling Junior the same thing. T keeps dinner simple, mixing finger foods with a really long sub, with enough for everyone. "How do you want to do this babe?" T wonders. "Line our kitchen bar with it. Then come here and help me." Sasha responds. "Guess again sis." Tynie teases, getting up to cover what T asked about.

Setting the kids into the high chairs, T sees two very nice bibs ready for Ty-Leah and Junior to use. Preparing them to eat, T and Sasha are nervous, TreMarion ready to guide them. Bobby goes to help his wife, giving the newlyweds and parents plenty of room to work with feeding the kids. TreMarion checks the baby food, noticing it's brand new. One jar at a time, they get opened, T and Sasha listening to TreMarion's every advice. Tynie and Bobby watch from the kitchen, her gasping "They're so big already..." T and Sasha are stunned when the kids basically eat every bit of that food. "Let their stomachs settle, this is new to them. Mix up the bottles and the jar food until they're more used to the jar food." TreMarion mandates. "Yes Daddy." Sasha whispers. For their safety, T takes the bottles of food away, rushing the spoons to the sink. "Dude, I got that covered." Tynie mutters. "Ok." T chimes, heading back to his wife.

Tynie spins on yet another dime, starting on the dishes, explaining "Baby food left on a spoon will wreck the spoon. That shit gets harder than concrete before ya know it." TreMarion turns to Sasha, fervently nodding to verify Tynie's statement. "Roughly translated T. You and I are renting a truck and getting that dishwasher tomorrow. I'm not making you wait til Friday. Tynie told me I'm consented to use her bank card for all of that, too. Tomorrow afternoon, the ladies have special time with the kids while we get that done. So you don't have to worry about untrusted people traipsing through your house: you and I are installing that dishwasher when we get it." Bobby constitutes.

"Bobby, no. I do not want you and my husband risking getting hurt. I know you want us to have that dishwasher, and that Tynie's adamant about paying for it. However, there is another way man. Please, keep this week how we already have it. Daddy gave me a tip to handle the dishes we use when we feed the kids from those jars." Sasha overrules. Tynie helps Sasha get the kids out of those chairs, settling them into the collapsible crib with a plan "Honies, you will get to use those walkers again. Auntie's just got to arrange with Ma or Da to get this place re-arranged so that's safer for ya." "Ti's right honies. I'll talk to Da about that. Your auntie's done enough, and yes Ma's being stubborn this time." Sasha vouches.

With a snatched pen, TreMarion draws on a paper towel his idea for "re-arranging the room." Showing T, TreMarion considers "It is your house, but this is what I think may be safest. I can get Bobby and Tynie to help you with that too." Tynie hears her name, looking up as TreMarion points to T, then waves a hand around the room, then points to Bobby. "We'll set it up later Daddy." Tynie taunts. "Bobby, I think you've just been asked by Daddy to help T re-arrange this area so the twins are safer with the walkers." Sasha assumes. "T, we deal with that after you get the dishwasher. Trust me, brother." Bobby predicts. T nods, then the adults go one at a time to get their meal.

Tynie barely sits on the center of one of the couches, only to basically be sucked in. Bobby takes her by the hand, pulling her out, as T holds her plate, deciding "Yeah, that's another plan change." "You eat son. I'm covering that plan change, since I know exactly what you didn't say." TreMarion requires. Taking her plate back, Tynie tells Sasha "I took that chance on purpose sis. I'd rather it be me or Bobby as opposed to those angels. Daddy's covering it, because he's about to claim that the way I fell into that damn couch happened with everyone except you. After Daddy claims that, he's going to have everything this side of the entertainment center, what we got for the kids, and the kitchen furniture taken the hell off this land. For our safety." T affirms "Honey, she's right."

Bobby stands up, taking his plate to the kitchen before requesting "Dad, I'm modifying Tynie's claim. For their safety, have the entertainment center removed too. That shit can be replaced. Claim you got wind from your son in law that the entertainment center didn't look too safe for twin infants that are now starting to walk to be around." "Son, you and Tynie read my mind." TreMarion retorts, waiting to get a couple trucks to the house. Hearing that, Tynie again has T hold her plate, before she checks every inch of that entertainment center. "Holy hell! Bobby you did NOT lie!" Tynie renders. "That was all I needed to hear." T, Sasha and TreMarion claim as one. Getting their dinner back, Tynie and Bobby eat in the kitchen.

"I didn't mean for Daddy to leap like that, I swear. I am supposed to protect those angels. Daddy's supposed to relax." Tynie mopes. "Sweetheart, you did no wrong. Dad wanted to leap like that, because he wants to help protect Ty-Leah and Junior. I know you feel Dad should do more relaxing, but Dad told me earlier that he wants to demonstrate that with him, the kids are safe. It's a code of honor thing for your Dad honey." Bobby describes.

"Baby, what would I owe Tynie to have her check our master bedroom's furniture and entertainment center?" Sasha questions. "Honey…" T worries. "T I refuse to go into your master bedroom to do those checks because to me that's a low-brow form of blatant privacy intrusion." Tynie decrees, having heard Sasha. "Babe, Tynie's done a lot today. I'm supposed to protect you. Those checks, as she called it, are my job. The only reason I didn't stop any of them from doing what they have today is: they wanted to show us, and the kids, that no matter what hits: the kids are absolutely safe around them." T dedicates. "Nicely executed man." Bobby gleams.

TreMarion's off the phone, and has started eating when Tynie's done. T arrives at Tynie's hip, wondering "Could you help Sasha with the kids while I keep eyes on those truckers?" Tynie amends "You and Bobby both. Trust me dude, after the way we've had all those bad news encounters today, you need backup." They all finish eating before the latest plan of Tynie's comes to fruition. Turns out, the truckers were very respectful, and got the job done in a way that was both quick and professional.

Grateful for how they're treated, T shakes their hands and heads back to the family with Bobby in tow. Securing the house, T sees Bobby go to clear from the meal. Sasha's not happy with that, Tynie exploring "Sis, Bobby wanted to do that. Besides, he was showing you that when I said T needed backup, he meant T can count on him for backup."

"Baby, we'll get more examples of that. I can already tell. Yeah, they've said we can count on them, but now they want to keep this equal too. They're showing devotion to their word and love to the kids." T classifies. "But I feel like I owe you guys." Sasha gripes. "No dice sis. We're family. Besides, I do not believe the kids should learn that doing things for others automatically comes with getting paid back. We're going to teach those angels who to do for and who not to, so why not add this lesson to that?" Tynie debates. "I'm with her on that one!" Bobby and TreMarion accept together.

T hurries to his wife's side, saying "Sweetie, she's not mad. She's trying to help. You and I have gotten an opportunity set really. Their experiences, even the really bad ones, are going to be used to aid us in raising the kids. They said it themselves: we aren't alone." "Believe us sis… please." Tynie prays. "Ok." Sasha peeps. Bobby taps T on the shoulder, eliciting "Man, you and I are booked Thursday afternoon and Friday. We're going to get this place refurnished, in a safe way for the kids. I already know, Tynie's coming to help with the kids." "I'll come over Thursday night too, son. We've had too many things crop up today, and I figure we can have that family night while breaking in a new furniture and entertainment center set." TreMarion assures.

Tynie procures "Sis, you don't need to worry about a damn thing. We as a family have it covered. I know what just crossed your dome. You're concerned about me and Bobby's private time, Daddy's too. Listen honey, what this family needs comes above everything else. Especially when it involves Ty-Leah and Junior's safety. All else can be covered when we get the family squared away, sweetie. I know you think I'm going back to being the mama bear, but I'm not. Bobby and I talked about that this morning too. Seriously. We did that to plan our way of showing you our word is fuckin' golden."

"Alright sis, but Daddy's right. For today, we have all done, and encountered, plenty." Sasha confirms. "Bobby, dude, promise me ONE thing. That you will do whatever it takes to get Tynie celebratin' her new freedom. Dad and Sasha are right: we've handled enough for one damn day." T desires. "Yeah, I've got that all mapped out brother. Trust me." Bobby evades. Those two hug, and then they hug TreMarion. One-by-one, the three men hug and kiss the twins. Tynie and Sasha follow their every move. Seeing them out, T tells the family "We'll see you Thursday. Congrats Tynie." Sending love, they all get in their cars and head for home.

In their car, Tynie's leaned back, the bad news of the day draining her. Promising she'll relax better when they get into their house, Bobby gives a devilish smile. TreMarion's halfway home, glad that the day ended on some good notes. Many things they didn't want to encounter came about, and yet again, the family came together. T's inside with Sasha and the kids, taking them for a movie night in the master bedroom. Settled in together, that part of the family enjoys a couple movies before it's time to get the kids in bed.

Completing that, Sasha wraps an arm around T, detailing how bad she feels for all the things the family had happen. Going on, she describes how bad she feels with all the things they're doing for T and Sasha's house. "Baby, no. They're not trying to dishonor you. They're trying to prove everything about having our backs that they've ever said. Not only that, but for me to cover it all myself, is dangerous. Tynie told me that, Dad and Bobby backed her. Babe, please, have faith in what the family's intentions are." T rebuts.

Thinking that over, Sasha giggles "Yeah they're good." Getting his wife comfortable, T sets their system to auto shut down. Leaned back and waiting for him, Sasha smiles broadly. Re-capping the happiness of the day, her mood entirely changes, and T learns how far when she offers herself intimately. Slow and romantic, every move he makes leaves Sasha happy and yet craving more. When they do start to make love, the couple kisses, hoping to not disturb the kids.

Time seemingly stands still until they're done, Sasha reaching back to set the monitors up. T ceases "I'm taking care of you. I'll take care of that." Setting their phone to charge, the monitors readied and at the now-typical high volume, T lays back with his arms open. Sasha takes his invitation, turning their cuddle into a quiet make-out session. Tonight started off on being in the aftermath of several issues, only to end up being an intimate one. Ty-Leah and Junior stun their parents again, when they sleep through everything.

T does get up though, to check on the kids, finding them sleeping with big smiles on their faces. Returning to his wife, T oaths under his breath "My love runs deeper than words can ever say." Wrapping him in her arms, Sasha swears the same thing, just as softly. After the day they had, even with the lovemaking and positivity, T and Sasha later crash to sleep in one another's arms.

TreMarion's exhausted when he gets home, heading right for bed after charging his phone. As he falls asleep, a decision's made to handle the housework tomorrow. Tynie and Bobby find themselves once more being the only ones up, just not knowing it yet. As they got home, Bobby showered his wife in chivalry, Tynie adoring every second. Making sure she's comfortable, Bobby pulls Tynie's pills from a pocket and gets her a soda. Taking that pill, she insists they share the soda. Bobby waits to have his half, only long enough to secure the house.

Waiting on him, albeit not for long, Tynie feels Bobby gently take that soda from her. "Everything else can wait my love. Right now, I'm busy getting you comfortable and celebrating. My Queen, I never knew you felt trapped by what we torched tonight. I'm ashamed, and yet honored, when I say: you're free." Bobby attributes. "I'm ashamed too Bobby. I told you at T and Sasha's why." Tynie admits with a squeal to her tones.

Draping an arm around her, Bobby realizes "It's all done now, we're celebrating. Besides, we have gotten to see the kids are really growing up. Our family made it babe, got stronger. Just as you always wanted." "Just as we always wanted." Tynie alters, smiling. After pitching that soda, Tynie gets lead across the house by Bobby. His idea of celebrating doesn't actually start until the phone's charging and her pill bottle is on the end table. They wind up spending time in both the sauna and Jacuzzi, before getting cleaned up.

Checking him out, Tynie challenges "Honey, are you in the mood to pick up makin' love where we left off?" Bobby pulls her closer, aiming her hands at his dick. "Feel that and repeat the question." Bobby dares. Tynie does, and then she pulls away, only to leave a gap between them. "You get on that bed, on your back and have your hands behind your head. Before I return." Tynie instructs sultrily, heading for her closet. Anticipating what she has in store for him, Bobby eagerly obeys.

Putting on an entire lingerie ensemble, Tynie walks right up to the edge of the bed. Bobby whistles, and then brags "Damn woman, you are hot!" Prowling him from there, Tynie states in a lusty voice "You're sexy yourself. Oh, and I'm not done seducing you yet."

Creating another gap between them by resting her hands on his pecs, Tynie rocks her hips around as erotically as she can in that pose. Bobby's jaw drops, his breath being audible, as she sees his arousal worsening. There's one part to this ensemble he doesn't know about yet, Tynie showing it when she's able to slide right onto Bobby's member without dismantling the get-up. Making him moan when she did that, Tynie moves her hands. Petting all over her body, Bobby can't control himself from wildly thrusting.

"You minx!" He groans, Tynie mewling "I'm yours." Trying to take off the outfit while Bobby's taking her, Tynie gets stopped when he grabs her hands. Taking over that task, the outfit is entirely destroyed from his wife's figure. Panting and moaning at the same time, Tynie throws her head back for a brief moment. Locking eyes with Bobby, Tynie gives back the devilish smile. They don't speak warnings of their orgasm this time, the couple's bodies doing all the telling. Tynie's again first, but Bobby's not too far behind. Unknown to this couple, the rest of their night is similar to T and Sasha's, as both the family's married couples spend time getting intimate. Crashing in kind to T and Sasha, Bobby only stops holding his wife long enough to cover them up. At last falling asleep, Tynie and Bobby hope the rest of this week doesn't have the same amount of assholes today did.

Today didn't go at all like TreMarion planned, but in some ways it was better. From freeing Tynie by reason of torching her law license and bar card to hearing the kids start to talk more, there were some really good points. Sasha learned as well, that education being just how far the family will show the depth of their love to her, T and the kids.

Yeah, there were assholes involved today, many more than the family dared want to be involved with. However, when the times were right, T and Sasha indeed had backup. There's a few more things to cover this week, and they're already lined up. Ty-Leah and Junior called Tynie and Bobby sneaks, TreMarion and T brave, and Sasha sweet. Thing is, they've yet to see the full scope of what they considered the adults in the family. That's slated for the family's future from this day forward.

All in all, today was:

One hell of a day….


	165. Ch 165

Title: Mixing Things Up…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

In the early morning hours of the next day, Tynie's in Bobby's arms resting her head on his chest, yet she's wide awake. Hoping she doesn't wake him when she says this, Tynie mumbles "I'm going to bring back true romance into this marriage. Even if I have to do it myself." Getting out of bed, she dresses, pocketing their phone and her pills, as a barely-there kiss is left to Bobby's cheek. Leaving the room, Tynie doesn't say another thing, instead she goes to get a snack and take her pill. Bobby'd heard his wife though, and his smile from the night before evaporated. As he too got dressed, he wondered what made the love of his life say that.

Not left in wonder for too long, as Bobby gets to the kitchen he hears Tynie ramble "Yes, I do love seducing Bobby. Hell yeah I love how hot our sex is, but I'm tired of missing the romance. I'm fed up with never-knowing when the chivalric, romantic, and seriously sweet side of Bobby is going to decide to make an appearance! I've got to show Bobby that I want to be romanced, apparently. It's ok though, because that is one challenge I don't mind taking on. We've been through so much, and I've cried over this before. I don't know why, but it seems like Bobby forgets that I am more than just a sexy minx when I want to be. I'm the one who originally wanted positive mystery, and for a while I had it. I don't know if it's all the shit we've been through or if it's something much more heartbreaking... but I do know that I will do whatever it takes to bring back true romance!"

She was scurrying about the kitchen, checking things over when she said that, Bobby standing in shock at the fridge doors by the time she shut up. Hanging his head, Bobby closes his eyes, Tynie seeing that entire display from the corner of her eye. She's too hurt, too confused, and too pissed at the same time to lift his head. Once the kitchen's checked over, she actually dodges him to get to the kitchen bar. Folding her arms, Tynie flops her face onto them, letting her hair muss over her eyes.

Shuddering as she cried, Tynie hoped that would make Bobby see the painful side of her ramblings. He does, racing to be near her, sitting down before she even knew it. No reluctance shown, Bobby wraps an arm around her. "You definitely don't have to have that heartache, the one you're so confused over. I have every right to receive your anger. I really have fucked up. Tynie, I don't want you to forgive me too quickly for this. Yes, you are very beautiful, and seductive. I'm the one who fucked up, because in many ways I've taken away a lot from you. That is wrong, because I'm supposed to provide for you. Baby, you have already done enough alone. This isn't a challenge for you to take on; it's something I need to correct." Bobby mentions.

Deftly taking her into his arms, Bobby guides his wife's face to his chest. "Bring back my sweet, chivalric, adorably romantic Bobby... Please! That, more than anything else, will make this pain go away! Please!" Tynie pleads, still crying. "I won't just tell you baby. I'm going to show you." Bobby determines. Lifting her head a bit, Tynie's tear-laiden eyes meet Bobby's. Before she could ask anything, Bobby vows "Yes, baby. I mean it. The way I've made you feel, you are totally in the right to doubt me right now. You won't be doubting me long. I swear that on all I am."

"I'm sorry to doubt you baby. You've given me so much. It's just I really missed the romance, the chivalry, the adorable sweetness." Tynie sobs. "I have every second of you doubting me coming. You have no reason to feel sorry! I'll prove myself to you this way, honey. You don't plan or worry about a thing!" Bobby returns. "Grazie!" Tynie squeals.

Managing to get the phone from her pocket without disturbing their hold too much, Bobby texts the family "Tynie and I are not available for a couple days, unless it's an emergency. There are some things around our house that we need to get settled. Love you." T replies "Hey man, thanks for the heads up. Sasha and I kind of figured that anyways. Man, we love you, but Sasha and I decided not to take over everyone's week with the stuff we got to replace at our house. We can space that over time, with the dishwasher being first. When you can, of course, since Tynie was so adamant about paying for it. Love you. If you are free, we'd like to have you over Saturday for a proper family day. No dude, you are not paying for my furniture replacement. That's on me."

Bobby holds the phone so his wife can see it, Tynie replying "Saturday's good man. You and Sasha handled that spacing things out decision really well. I still am "adamant about paying for the dishwasher" dude. I'll text you in a couple days to set that all up." TreMarion saw that all, advising "Tynie and Bobby: you take care of what you need to. T and Sasha: Saturday is fine. Love you."

Reading what Bobby sent about their being "unavailable," Tynie rolls her neck, trying to pop it. Petting her neck, Bobby mutters "It's not going to be like what just crossed your mind, baby. I swear that.""So, this time... for real... I get my Casanova back?" Tynie stammers. "You get better than that. You get your Casanova... for good! You will NEVER again know the pain you woke up with today, I'll prove it. This is my challenge... And I accept it!" Bobby swears. "One catch: No hurting yourself." Tynie insists. Pecking her lips in a chain of small kisses, he agrees "You got it." Having already taken her morning pill, Tynie puts those on the kitchen bar. With his arm still around her, Bobby feels his wife stand up, joining her before leading Tynie to the couch.

Sitting with her closely by him, Bobby watches Tynie curl up into his lap, covering herself in his arms. "Your pain is my fault." He whispers, sensing why she did that. "I wasn't romantic with you either. I thought you deemed the romance in our marriage a closed chapter. That's why I didn't say much about it for a while, until today." Tynie admits. "Honey…" Bobby murmurs. Nodding, Tynie squeaks "Mm-hmm." Moving his left arm, Bobby maneuvers his wife to being fully stretched out across him and that couch.

Her eyes are red and a bit poofy; her face squinted with the pain of the first-morning's rambling. Delicately petting her cheek, Bobby feels his wife roll her cheekbone into his palm. "What I've not done, and allowed to happen, has terrified you!" Bobby discovers. Tynie nods, again. Pecking her other cheek, Bobby insures "You won't have that fear any more. Not when I'm done proving myself to you." Tynie squeaks, Bobby reaching with his right arm to put his hand over her heart. "You entrusted me with this. I shattered it by making you hurt for being romanced like you are right now. I will prove myself, and pick up every last piece." Bobby decrees, leaning down to deeply kiss her.

This time, when they separate lips, Tynie's jaw is full-on dropped. Composing herself a little, she gasps "That was amazing!" Bobby smiles shortly, and then tells his wife to relax. Tynie starts to, Bobby maneuvering out from under her as he plans "You've endured enough. You're relaxing. I, on the other hand, have quite a bit of work and proving myself to do. Yes, I'll be safe." Resting more on the part of the couch that Bobby sat on, Tynie stretches out a bit, sensing that would appease him. He overtakes the kitchen, moving her pills and the phone to one side of the kitchen bar. Working like mad for about half an hour, Bobby takes a break, delivering something to his wife.

Tynie's eyes are closed again, as her hand traces her lips, recalling Bobby's gentle kiss. Taking that hand away from her lips, Bobby kisses the back, which causes her to open her eyes. Looking into his again, Tynie sees a deep and unspoken apology. In his other hand is something just for her: the biggest, and most-chocolate laiden cappuccino Tynie has ever seen. She sits up, taking that into both hands, as again her jaw drops.

Sipping it, her eyes light up a little, Bobby also seeing a smile creep across her lips. Setting it down, she stands up, landing a kiss to Bobby's lips before he can get his arms around her. Breaking that off, Bobby sighs "That was magnificent." "Little things, Bobby. Little things. I don't want you thinking you have to break your back just to prove yourself to me." Tynie procures. "I won't break my back. You're getting so much more than little things. Those are just the accents to how I plan to prove myself to you. Especially after how badly my allowing this to happen has hurt you." Bobby dedicates. Staring into his eyes, Tynie knew in a flash that he meant every last word.

Escorting her to the couch again, Bobby whispers "You've only seen the beginning." Tynie gets comfortable again, making it so she can occasionally sip from the gigantic cappuccino. Bobby doesn't bother the family; he's too busy crafting something just for his wife. Of course, he makes something for himself, keeping it much smaller than what she's getting. As that all finishes, Bobby returns to the couch, tray in hand.

Sitting next to his wife, he sets that beside her cappuccino, Tynie surprising him. Taking from hers, Tynie slips a bite to Bobby. Wanting her happy, he accepts it. She then sees the massive discrepancy in their meals. "Bobby. No…" Tynie gulps, catching his message. Seeing the plea return to her eyes, he returns the idea of sharing her meal. When they're done with everything, Tynie tries to stand up, this time Bobby shakes his head. Sitting back, Tynie leans her neck to the back of the couch. Kissing her cheeks all the way to her lips, Bobby again blows his wife's mind.

Cleaning up from everything after leaving her side for just long enough to manage that, he comes back to the living room, habitually placing the phone and pill bottle on his end table. Taking her feet off the floor, he lays them in his lap, gingerly massaging them. "You're being so gentle." Tynie notices. "I relegated you into feeling the way you have for so long, about the romance. I left you believing that was gone for good. There is no excuse whatsoever for that being the case. You are my Queen, and I left you hurting in ways I swore you wouldn't. Like I said a bit ago, you are only seeing the beginning." Bobby releases. "Ohh Bobby..." Tynie cries.

Laying her feet to one of his legs, Bobby serves his wife that gigantic cappuccino. Tynie stalls this time, opting to share some with him. "You're trying to prove your romantic side to me!" Bobby discovers, stunned. "Absolutely. You're doing amazingly well with the romance and the sweetness already. I want to show you I can give as good as I get." Tynie confesses. "Tynie.." Bobby gasps. "I made it sound like the romance being gone was all your fault earlier. Thing is, I bear a lot of fault too. You've been so strong about it, really. Hubby, please, let me prove me to you like you're proving you to me." Tynie craves. "You only did what your heart told you to after I didn't do what you love so much. You don't bear any fault, my love. You went with your instinct, which you had every right to do. It was me who lead you to believe what you said earlier. You don't have to prove a thing. Not as far as I'm concerned. A TRUE gentleman NEVER leaves the woman of his dreams hurting and yearning like I have you. You deserved, and still deserve so much better than I've given. You've settled, because of my inaction. I'm going to be hard on myself about this until every moment of missed romance that you've had is replaced with enjoyed romances. I know you don't like that idea, but I deserve that. For what I've not done for you." Bobby refutes.

In one fluid motion, Tynie sets the cappuccino down, and rolls over so Bobby can wrap her in his arms. Tightening his hold, Bobby pecks a kiss to her cheek. Resting the back of her head on his shoulder, Tynie's eyes close as a huge smile and blush paint themselves across her face. That reaction stuns Bobby, whose jaw drops in less than a few seconds. "I'm so sorry babe. For all of this." Bobby apologizes through his breath.

"Like I said, you're already being amazing with the gentle sweetness and the little romantic gestures I've craved." Tynie restates. Curling up so her entire body can be in his grasp, Tynie reaches back and wraps her arms around Bobby's neck. "This is heaven.." Tynie breathes, right before Bobby starts to worry again. Seeing that statement written across the deepened blush on her cheeks, Bobby smiles a little more. His breath on her neck gives Tynie goose bumps, Bobby reaching back just long enough to cover her in the light throw blanket that was behind them.

Holding her again in both arms, he sees Tynie's eyes are no longer as red and poofy, instead they're starting to really glow. In yet another fluid motion, Tynie moves her arms to his hips, Bobby reaching to move that huge cappuccino. The way she's positioned makes it so they're both under that blanket now, Tynie huddling up closer to her hubby. "This is a dream.." Tynie murmurs. "This is your reality." Bobby amends softly.

Knowing she's been really hurting, and has been awake since at least dawn, Bobby's extra gentle when it comes to laying his wife out on the couch. "Love you Bobby. I haven't said that today." Tynie regrets. "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby vows. Her huge cappuccino isn't even half gone yet, and he sees the exhaustion from her pain start to etch itself in her body. "Go ahead honey. You're working so hard as it is." Tynie implies. Part of him wanted to refuse the offer, and a bigger part wanted to please her, so Bobby steals a few sips. As she laid on the couch, Tynie huddled the part of the blanket that bore his scent closer to her nose.

That display confirmed her pain, broke Bobby's heart, and at the same time: honored him. Petting the blanket and her hair out of her face as soon as his hands became free, Bobby mutters "My Queen, please relax." Twitching her head at his touch, Tynie smiles. "Oh My God!" Bobby blurts, catching what her actions bellowed. She yet again nods, but the smile remains in place. Lightly kissing her lips, Bobby pulls back, whispering "Don't forgive me too soon." Tynie's smile falters, as her voice wavers "Ok." Leaving the couch in hopes his wife will get some decent sleep, Bobby keeps quiet until both he and the phone aren't within her earshot.

Instead of breaching what he told the family, Bobby calls around until a florist who can deliver nine dozen long-stemmed red roses, already cut and in vases, is found. "On the card: My Queen, I've not been the King I promised I would be. I failed you, shattered your heart, and made you crave things you never should have gone without. I will prove myself as the Casanova you've called me. Please, do not forgive me too soon. I deserve to live in the purgatory of wondering, just like I've made you. You are only seeing the beginnings of my proving myself. I love you Tynie- Bobby." Bobby orders, the florist transcribing that word-for-word. Paying for that straight away, Bobby learns it will take an hour and a half before delivery. Agreeing to that, he hangs up.

Pocketing the phone, Bobby ducks back to the master bedroom. Getting cleaned up, shaved, and changed, he douses a bit of cologne to his neck. Holstering the phone on his way back to Tynie, Bobby hopes the latest present is a step in the direction of his intentions: proving himself to his wife. Tynie's asleep on the couch by the time he gets back to that room, Bobby leaning down to softly kiss her still-smiling lips. She stuns him again, reaching out for his right hand, migrating it to her heartbeat.

"I'm not forgiving you too soon gorgeous. I'm loving every minute of your gentleness, your sweetness, and the little romantic moves." Tynie attests, literally in her sleep.

Kneeling beside her, Bobby keeps his hand where she put it, responding just as low-voiced "I love you. I'm glad you've enjoyed my proving myself this far. I am nowhere near done yet. Really, I've barely just begun." "Hubby." Tynie sighs, genuinely shocked. Three quick kisses left to her lips, Bobby doesn't speak again, wanting her to make up for the sleep that pain cost her today. She notices something else about Bobby, but doesn't say anything, the trickled scent of his cologne tickling her nose.. And her heart. Gently, Bobby moves his hand, tucking the blanket around his sleeping-yet-still-communicative wife. The cappuccino is still where he put it, Bobby insistently leaving it as is, before heading out of the room again.

He remembers where the candles got moved, deciding to bring them into the living room. Arranging them in a heart shape around her drink, Bobby hopes this unusual move makes Tynie smile when she wakes. He doesn't light them yet, planning to closer to when the biggest gift so far in her day arrives. This time, it's Bobby scurrying around the house, making it "perfect" for the love of his life. When he's done with that, the phone's checked for the time, Bobby rushing out to meet the floral delivery before the door being knocked on, or the doorbell, awakens Tynie.

Only leaving the front of the house open for ten minutes, Bobby takes the roses in one vase at a time, sending the floral delivery guy on his way. Locking the house behind himself, Bobby glances in the direction of Tynie, seeing she's still asleep. Aligning the nine dozen roses to the coffee table, Bobby puts the one with the card closest to her before lighting the candles.

Again kneeling, Bobby kisses Tynie until she starts to stir from sleeping. Guiding her to sit up, Bobby stands aside, allowing his wife full-view of what he's done. Tynie's jaw drops one more time, her right hand shaking before her mouth, as she's in total awe. Slowly reaching out for the card with her left hand, Tynie glances up seeing Bobby stand beside her, a total nervous wreck. Reading what he had put on the card, Tynie's eyes start to line with tears. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie whimpers.

Setting the card down on a corner of the coffee table away from the candles, she reaches for him again. Kissing that hand, Bobby goes around the entire display and finds a seat beside her. Turning to search his eyes with hers, Tynie sees every letter of that card was absolutely meant.

"This is so beautiful." Tynie praises softly, waving a hand by that new display. "Not. Compared. To. You." Bobby emphasizes. Tynie's right hand again goes for her mouth, as the gaping smile and stunned gasps leave her lips. Bobby leans to take that hand from her mouth, Tynie leaning against him slowly. Her pensiveness screams magnitudes, Bobby noting that without a word. With a shared look, the two move in to blow out those candles, Tynie turning afterwards to kiss Bobby.

Stunning him with the power of that affection, Tynie giggles into Bobby's mouth. Slowly splitting their lips apart, he hears her giggles get a bit louder. Smiling at that, Bobby feels his wife pull him closer to her. Aligning his ear to her heartbeat, Tynie resounds "You have done amazingly as it is with proving yourself as a romantic man. You've said repeatedly that I'm only seeing the beginning, and what I have to say to that is: Hot damn, I'm anxious to experience the full-scope of what you mean by that!" Bobby laughs at that, realizing his wife just gave the little things he's done so far one hell of a commendation. Right when he senses a worry cross her mind, Bobby splits their hold and feeds all nine dozen roses. Taking his hands into hers, Tynie sees the pricks from some of the rose-thorns in the backs of both. Kissing every last one, she looks into his eyes.

"You… took those… to prove yourself.. To me.." Tynie stumbles out, slipping her lips from the backs of his hands. "Compared to the pain, confusion, heartbreak, and leaving you in a purgatory of wondering about being romanced, these are nothing. Put against all the waiting, craving and yearning you've had for my sweet, gentle, chivalric side, these do not exist." Bobby proclaims, referring to the very rose-thorn pricks Tynie just kissed. Watching her jaw slide down, he takes her chin in his hands, whisking it back into place.

Sighing in a mix of awe and shock, Tynie curls up a bit against Bobby, crumpling the blanket at her feet. Without a peep, he slides behind her, leading Tynie to lay on her side on the couch, before taking that very blanket and re-covering her. Tynie rolls over, aligning her nose to his neck, in hopes that cologne was still strong enough to be smelled. One quick sniff given, Tynie purrs "Hubby knows what I like.."

"The little things are just the accents, love. You will experience what I mean by that." Bobby attests. "Only one part I don't like about this: you telling me not to forgive you." Tynie slurs. "Not too soon, no. I don't want you to. You have suffered and waited too long for me to receive forgiveness right away." Bobby clarifies.

"Ok baby. Don't try to make up for this all in one day, now. I want to have some time in the arms of my honey. Yes, you are my honey. That has never changed, nor shall it ever!" Tynie intends. "Sugar, you got it." Bobby certifies. Spending time in one another's arms, Bobby gazes at his wife, whom is again smiling broadly. Sitting up, she leads Bobby to her side, sharing in the rest of that cappuccino. Bobby originally intended that to be solely hers, yet to appease Tynie, he shared it anyway. Clearing from that dish as well, Bobby comes back to his wife.

The day's starting to burn by, Tynie wanting nothing more than to kick back in Bobby's arms for a good while. Leaned halfway on the couch, halfway on him, she smiles broader than she has all day. "Awww..." Bobby teases, catching the expression on her face. Putting her left hand over her heart, Tynie affirms "The pieces, they're starting to come back together."

"I know I can do so much better than I have for such a long time. I know you said little things are all you want, but I know you deserve so much more. Babe, I'm flattered that you're smiling so much now, that I got you to feel so good after feeling so bad. You should have never believed for a second that our romantic sides were a part of a closed chapter. That, my love, was one-hundred percent on me. I know you said not to try and do this all in one day, and I don't plan to. However, as far as even beginning to prove myself, I've still got a lot of ground to cover." Bobby relinquishes.

"You cover that ground, safely, after we spend time cuddlin'. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to simply be in your arms." Tynie chides, smiling although her voice cracks. That answer was a simultaneous dual steel-toed kick to Bobby: One shot to his nuts, the other to his heart. Wordlessly granting her wish, Bobby mentally berates himself. "The most beautiful, loving, amazing woman on this Earth has felt like I've pushed her away, romantically speaking. Oh my Lord!" Bobby uncovers, just loud enough for his wife to hear. "Kick that notion's ass Bobby. Keep me close." Tynie mumbles, receiving a tighter hold from him. Staying in that position for just under an hour, Bobby looks down and sees his wife is again out like a light. Broadly smiling, Tynie keeps her hands right where they were at the start of their cuddle: at the tops of his shoulders. Every move he makes after catching that is a soft one, Tynie soon after laid out and covered up on the couch.

Bobby doesn't say what crossed his mind when he caught her sleeping in his arms, at least not within her earshot. As Tynie's eyes were closed, he takes every one of those vased roses and moves them to her end table. Completely re-routing that entire section of the master bedroom, Bobby puts that card by the corners under four of the vases.

In his absence as far as she knew, Tynie worries "Oh God! Bobby's going to work himself absolutely ragged! I know he wants to prove himself, but I don't want it done like that!" What she didn't realize in time was Bobby heard her. Picking up her feet, he slides under them, proposing "You deserve the ultimate, and I've not provided that. I have to correct that, baby. I know you worry about me, and I love you for it. Please honey, don't worry any more. You have been more than entitled to my very best, and I can tell just by how you've reacted to the little things, I've not given you that. I promise, I won't get hurt to where it concerns you. You're relaxing, and I have the rest covered. It's not just to show my romantic side, it's also to prove I can be the gentleman of your dreams." "You are my King, not my slave!" Tynie objects.

Massaging her legs, Bobby amends "I know that baby. You've had to take on so much, when I should have done it. I've been thinking back to all the times you were in charge, and now they're red flags to me. I know you have ways to get shit done, however: a lot of that shit should have been covered by me. You've not only craved the romance, you've ached for me to be the man of the house. To step up for you. Tynie, that's all part of what I have to prove to you. That's all part of what I WILL prove to you. All you'll do is let your gut guide you when or if you feel I need any backup. Everything else, until you're genuinely happy, no worries, no skittishness, none of that… is my turf." Listening to him, Tynie's smile falters, her eyes lining with concerned tears. Sensing the firmness of his voice meant he was not going to negotiate those points, Tynie cedes "You got it baby."

Looking up into his eyes, she presumes he is self-torturing in the back of his mind. He gazes into her eyes, learning in a flash that his unspoken tactics were busted out. Tynie sits up a bit, planning "Yeah, I'm going to do something that will get your mind off all that self-degradation." Taking his chin in her hands, she pets up Bobby's jawline, then leans in for a kiss.

Her little plan works, Bobby adoring every second of their kiss, and the gentleness of her hand on his cheek. When they again look into one another's eyes, Tynie wonders "Now, you really ok honey?" "Yeah, I am. One thing though, I mean everything I already told you." Bobby answers. Forfeiting with a smile, Tynie leans back against the arm of the couch, Bobby again deftly moving her so that her back is lined with the back of the couch.

Their phone goes off, seemingly out of nowhere, and it's Sasha. Tynie answers it, claiming "Hey sis, Bobby's busy right now. He decided to go through our safe and find anything we've saved there that could be traced to Terry or any other asshole. The banking papers, your marriage license, the kids' birth certificates, and any other currently-important documents are being temporarily moved by him too. He said he wants to be the one to do that because he doesn't want those asshole-linked papers to get me to be emotional. Something about clearing our house of the bullshit we survived. I don't really get it, but I love Bobby's motives for making me happy."

"I can totally see the logic in that sis. I was wondering something, and I know this may not be classified as an emergency: can you get Bobby to take us to where he got that safe? I love you, but T wants us to have our own safe, says it's part of respecting your privacy in your home." Sasha poses. Tynie assures "Sis, listen. You technically had an emergency, because those papers are VERY important. Also, you had a damn good reason to call that you got from T: the privacy of my home line. I can assure you that Bobby won't have a problem helping you guys get that. Matter of fact, that shit has priority over everything else we're slated to do for your house because of the privacy line and the importance of those papers. Trust me sis, Bobby'd tell you the same shit. All this means is we have a "family business" day on Friday. I say that so we can get that safe and damn dishwasher covered, at the very least. I don't know if Daddy will misread a call from me and Bobby given what Bobby texted earlier, so I need to ask you a favor…"

"Sis, I will have T cover that the minute I'm off the phone with you. The kids are napping right now and T heard everything you said. He says "consider this my backing Tynie after all the shit she's done for the entire family." Accepting that and sharing love, Sasha and Tynie hang up.

"Ya can't say I lied." Tynie mentions, re-holstering their phone. "Actually, I wasn't going to say that at all. You were amazing with how you handled that, and I really was going to do what you claimed." Bobby admits. "I didn't know I sold out a surprise honey, I swear. I wanted to soothe Sasha because she was all panicked about bothering us. I went with my gut!" Tynie replies in a bit of panic.

Hearing the skittishness in her voice, Bobby decrees "Yeah, that's another thing that will be going out the window. You're not going to worry about anything baby, especially not selling out surprises. I'll talk to the others about this later."

Bobby doesn't know this yet, but TreMarion beat him to that particular punch, telling T "I don't want the ladies, or any of us, worried about selling out surprises. Tynie and Sasha are sisters, and they react a lot alike, which means: they get skittish about that, when there's really no need. I'd rather surprises get sold out and the family handles whatever comes out of those purchases together. I don't know what all Tynie and Bobby have to cover in their house, but I do know this: we need to do more than just clear our houses of the bullshit we survived. T, you and Bobby also need to do whatever you can to make Sasha and Tynie relax. Their skittishness isn't good for them or for the kids to be around."

"Dad, you know that means you will be repeatedly told by the ladies to stand down and relax. Right?" T asks. "Yes." TreMarion chuckles. As to not take up too much of T's day, TreMarion concludes "I say we meet up at your house for that family business day, since more of it can be traced back to your house anyways. Love you Son." "Love you Dad. That's fine. I'll let Tynie and Bobby know later." T promises, hanging up.

T holsters his phone, going around making lunch for him and Sasha, as TreMarion places a call to Bobby. Tynie hands over the phone, accidentally bumping the speaker button. The two men talk, TreMarion confessing what he told T. "Dad, you have done enough, trust me. We can get that all squared away Friday. Honestly, I think you were right about meeting at T and Sasha's. I'm adding something to the list of things we're doing Friday too. It's for the kids' safety. I and T are putting together that weight room. Strongest that I'll need from you when we do that is: you answer the door for the delivery of that dishwasher. Tynie's done more than enough, she and Sasha deserve time with the kids that doesn't involve Tynie's going off on someone." Bobby plans.

"Son, that's not something strong. That was actually a part of my plan. You're absolutely right, too. We as a family have relied too strongly on Tynie's, as T put it: capacity to get people fired, sued, prosecuted, and arrested. I want to change that, for good. I want that to be an ultimate last resort, and not just for Tynie's relaxation. For the kids' environment and everyone's capacity to fully relax. I know I'm not relaxing while saying this, but I wanted to address it with you and T after we got some things that came up this week either recanted or on the way to being settled. T has already been told." TreMarion overrules. "Daddy, you've done enough with this plan now. We act on it Friday. Bobby and I love you and we agree with all of your terms." Tynie chides. "Love you too. See you then." TreMarion agrees, hanging up.

With a sheepish look on his face, Bobby holsters the phone. "Don't think like that babe. I took those calls as a chance to mix things up. You know, to space out your proving yourself, our family getting things covered, and us all spending time with the kids. Hell, for all you know, I may decide to shower you in romance." Tynie relents. "That's true, but Dad's not the only one that's going to relax." Bobby advises. Thinking over the conversation she overheard, Tynie asks "So, my days of going imperially postal on behalf of the family are… basically over?" "No babe, they definitely are over." Bobby rejects, petting her cheek.

Sitting beside him, Tynie celebrates "Thank God for that! Honestly, I am so glad those days are over! Yeah, I can get shit done by doing that.. But really I'm happy that I no longer have to!" "That, was the family's fault baby. We relied on it too much, Dad caught on to that. He's insisting you don't do that anymore, hell we all are. I'm just a sorry bastard for not stopping you from doing that for good sooner." Bobby returns.

Tynie's hand is still on his cheek, and she's tempted to slap him, but she doesn't. "Bobby, don't you dare call yourself that shit again! It's in the past, can't be changed, but now we have a better family future. That, is a big part of what I wanted in the first place!" Tynie growls. Leaning his head back a bit, Bobby kisses every inch of Tynie's hand, saying softly "Yes darling, you got it."

"Yeah, I got to get you relaxed too baby. You are trying to prove yourself, and you've already worked wonders on that. But, your latest statement tells me you're trying to resurrect attempting to be perfect. I do not want that at all. Bobby, tell ya what. I'll order us something to eat, and you will kick back. You deserve it because you've already worked like a damn dog. We can take care of what I claimed to Sasha after we eat." Tynie plots, going for their phone.

Bobby sits back, aware in an instant his wife meant business about him relaxing too. Tynie does something else while on the phone too, which surprises him. "Hey hon, quick question. You said you had a Valentine 's Day special that involved a card, right? Add this to the card "Bobby, my love, my King, you genuinely have given me the world. I know our time as man and wife hasn't been what we originally promised each other in a lot of ways, but I know something else too: You are entirely devoted to me. That, Bobby, is how I have the world even when the literal world fucks with us. You're working wonders for me right now, and you know I say so proudly. I have just as much making up to do as you do, although you don't see it that way. Babe, however and whenever I can, I shall prove that to you. You won't know how exactly until after you see me working on it though. I'm sorry for every second of your pain, every minute of your yearning, and every day you've not had a consistent smile on your face. I know a lot of that isn't my fault, but the times where it has been: shall be proven away. I will do whatever it takes to show you I mean this, and you will love every little bit. Adore you forever-Tynie." Telling the person on the other end of the line to literally write in the word "fuck" where she used it, Tynie hears the delivery will take forty five minutes. Agreeing to that, she reaches for her bank card, paying for everything. The wording of the card gets read back to her, Tynie approving it before hanging up.

Putting her bank card away, Tynie holsters the phone, doing so while keeping her eyes locked on Bobby. "Babe." Bobby gulps, having heard everything she just said. Tynie releases a relaxing breath, her facial expression telling him that she's at peace with those remarks.

Sitting back together, Tynie cuddles Bobby as closely as she can. "I know this doesn't sound very romantic, but truthfully, I am at peace for another reason. I don't know if this makes any sense, but I feel like I'm making an honored sacrifice for the kids. What I mean by that is, by no longer being the one to imperially go postal on the fucks of the free world: I'm proving to Ty-Leah and Junior that I'm willing to take care of myself as a priority. You know when I go imperially postal my blood pressure freakin spikes, and with the history Daddy's had with heart attacks, that's not a good thing. Bobby, I want to thank you, seriously. You, T, Sasha and Daddy have opened my eyes in a way that I never saw myself needing. That, my love is why it's an honored sacrifice." Tynie gratifies. "That was an angle I didn't even think of!" Bobby blurts.

Talking together for a little bit, the couple decides that T and Sasha aren't just getting an important papers' safe. Tynie discusses with Bobby how to get T a gun safe too, attaching "Baby, in the name of the kids' safety, I'm more than willing to go in with you to get a room added to T and Sasha's house. I mean, that way they have the firearms and the important papers where only they can get to them. I know T has that guest room, and the weight room, but I don't want to chance the kids having access to their guns until T decides they are old enough to be taught how to handle firearms. From what I saw of their house's layout, the guest room is way too close to the kids' room for my comfort of making it the safes' room. Besides, T needs to learn how we get rooms added, that way there's not as much a chance he gets involved with a less-than-reputable company."

Loving her ideas, Bobby counters with a plan to talk to T about her notions first, insuring "We'll go from there sweetheart." Tynie smiles, aware that her husband is planning to handle that in the right way. Tynie takes the phone holster off her hip, going for the front door, when Bobby sends to the family "Change of plans. Tynie and I are still covering things around the house, but if you need us for anything: text us. If we don't answer right away, we're not by the phone. There will be things she and I need to do that we're not comfortable with having the phone by. Love you." T and TreMarion reply "Love you too. That's entirely understandable."

Setting the re-holstered phone on Tynie's end table in the living room, Bobby sees her slipping closer to him. Nothing said, she kisses his cheek, and is about to make another move, when the doorbell rings. Getting up, she struts all the way to the door, hoping his eyes are locked on her. They were, Bobby waiting until she has the meal in her hands before coming about to secure the house. Setting everything down, she moves the candles to the outside trim of the coffee table, lighting them as they again sit side by side. Eating, they have no idea what T and Sasha are hashing out. T decides it may be best to convert the guest room into the safe room.

"Honey, all we'd really have to do is have that wall with the adjoining door replaced with a wall that doesn't have a doorway. We'd give emergency copies of the keys to Bobby and Dad, and we could even get a gun safe too. I've been thinking about it, and Bobby's not the only one who can use one of those." T informs. "Yeah, Friday's going to be pretty booked." Sasha frets. "Not really. You kick back with the kids, honey. They're fine, we've taken care of everything they need. I've got to make a couple calls." T refuses, going for their phone.

He orders new furniture, the gun safe and lockboxes, and sets that all for delivery today. Hanging up, T plans "I'll have the safes set aside until after we get that wall put in. Trust me baby, the kids will be safe."

TreMarion calls to check on them, Sasha telling him the latest. "You two have done enough. I know you don't agree with this decision but it is final. I'm paying for that wall replacement. Call it my demonstrating to the kids that I will keep them safe. I'm also paying for those safes to be moved into that room and the furniture that's already in that room to be removed." TreMarion requires firmly. "Ok Daddy." Sasha concedes. Promising to tell T, they share love and hang up. T doesn't like the decision either, but when his wife repeats that TreMarion deemed it final, he too concedes.

Tynie and Bobby are done with, and have cleaned up from the bulk of lunch by the time Sasha calls to brief them on the latest. Bobby takes the phone, handling that call, and alters "Yeah, you tell T the important paper safe is on me and Tynie then. He wanted to know where I got it, but Tynie and I decided we're buying that instead. Same reason Dad had for his decision, and ours is final too." Agreeing to that, they share love and hang up.

Bobby reads the card Tynie got him, realizing that what he overheard was exactly what was on it. "By the sound of it, the family's taken care of. I hope the kids are ok." Tynie concerns. "They are sweetheart. We see them Friday. Sasha confirmed that, we're supposed to be over there about ten a.m." Bobby soothes. Setting the card down, Bobby once more takes his wife into his arms, proclaiming "You've worked wonders for me too babe. You don't have a minute of making up to do, even though you think otherwise. I know you're trying to keep things equal, and I love that. You weren't given what you deserve from me. So, to me, there's really no need for you to make up for a thing." "You sure?" Tynie slurs. "I'm absolutely certain." Bobby concretes, breaking off the hold to blow out what's left of the candles.

By the time Tynie and Bobby are completely comfortable on their couch, T and Sasha have the same furniture removers at their house that were there yesterday. T keeps them in his line of sight, seeing the guest room's conversion beginning. Half an hour later, the furniture, lockboxes, and gun safe T ordered are brought in, with the safes and lockboxes set along one of the walls of that room. Again seeing people out, T heads to help his wife with the kids. There's about a twenty minute gap between those two trucks and the construction crew, Sasha seeing them in this time.

"You have to speak with my husband. I was only supposed to let you into my house." Sasha orders, pointing to T. "Ma'am, we won't need to speak with your husband about what you are thinking. We've already received a very strict work order." The foreman insures. T switches out watching the kids with Sasha, telling the foreman "Thanks for respecting my house, my property, and my family like that dude." Showing his wedding ring, the foreman says "You're not the only husband in this house, you're also not the only father." T and the foreman share a nod, the men getting that doorway taken out in about half an hour. The foreman explains why his men are doing it that way, attributing "They didn't know until they got here just how your family's personal effects and property were lined up. The very strict work order we received will be honored."

Turning to Sasha, T announces "Babe, need a favor. You find out where Dad found these people. Then you tell the family we found our new remodelers. These guys actually have ethics and heart!" "Honey, I can't do that until Friday. You forget, Daddy, Bobby and Tynie have their own houses and things to take care of." Sasha reminds. Surprising T, the foreman installs a deadbolt to the remaining door of the new safe room, providing T with four keys. "That wasn't part of the order, sir. It was my "ethics and heart" in action." The foreman explains. Telling them all to call him T, the foreman relays that request as T takes those keys and temporarily puts them on the keying belonging to Tynie's car. As the work order gets done, the men approach T and ask "T, is this up to your standards?"

Checking the wall, T approves "You all did well."

"Honey, maybe we should give them a beer. They did respect our house, and us while working." Sasha wonders. "Ma'am, sorry.. We cannot drink while on shift. It's against union rules, and a violation of our bonding and insurance." The foreman refuses. T's last mandate to the men who put in that wall "Call her Sasha, it's ok. Oh, and have a beer when you're off shift for us. You've earned it." Shaking T's hand, the foreman doesn't even have to tell his men to clean up and put their tools away in the trucks: they do so silently.

One of the rookies on that employee deck does worry though, approaching T with this notion "T, we've placed one of our own trash cans by yours. I was the one to find where you have them set out for the garbage man, so I lined it right with the others. It's the biggest one. I'll catch hell with my boss later, but you keep that trash can. It's the one we loaded the refuse from that work order into."

"That ain't worthy of you catchin' hell dude. If anything, you gave your boss another way to have a good name." T rejects, shaking the rookie's hand. The foreman nods, then leading his men off the property. Securing the house behind them, T regales his wife in what the foreman did that wasn't even a part of the order. "Damn." Sasha gasps. They decide to take the kids out of the collapsible crib, feeding them before bathing them and having them walk around the living room in those walkers. T tells Ty-Leah and Junior that "Da had to watch over some things getting done that weren't safe for the kids to be around. Pa, Ba, and Ti have the same kinds of things at their houses to get done. You'll see them Friday and Saturday."

Sasha realizes the truth to that statement, pondering "Babe, how would you like to relax as a family today?" Telling her the idea he had for that, T adds "We'll just update Bobby, Tynie and Daddy Friday. We've bothered them enough. I figure we send them a text later telling them we love them and that the kids are ok." Conceding his point, Sasha helps T get the kids closer to the new furniture. Holding them in their laps, T and Sasha discover the new furniture is more strong than what they used to have.

Relaxing together, T discovers he's yet to have the entertainment center replaced. "Honey, don't worry about that. We've gotten a lot more done today than I really expected. Besides, we are having a family business day Friday. We can get that taken care of then." Sasha premeditates.

Realizing she's right, those four spend the rest of the day together, T and Sasha caring for the kids like usual. TreMarion's day from the moment he'd placed that "very strict work order" is overtaken with handling housework.

T has a plan for his father in law though, one TreMarion will find out Friday. Bobby has his wife at his side with their phone planted on her, leading Tynie to their room. Getting her comfortable on the bed, he catches Tynie noticing where the roses are. "Ohh sweetheart." Tynie gasps. Bobby nods, setting his wife up with movies to watch while he indeed goes through all the papers in the safe. An idea strikes Tynie, her mentioning "Hubby, maybe we should get Daddy a safe for his important papers too." "How did you know what I was thinking?" Bobby asks.

"I didn't. It's just, I think it's time for the family to have the important papers in their own houses. I say that because of how T figured us holding them like that was a privacy intrusion thing." Tynie replies. "Friday baby. Friday." Bobby taunts.

Several fistfuls of paper are taken out of the safe and set aside, Bobby deciding "I'll be back honey. I've just got to torch those papers. The rest are safe for now, and will be moved when the entire family has their own safes."

What T and Bobby do not yet know is, TreMarion took a part of his day to order the gun safes, lockboxes, and personal important paper safe. He did so, presuming that T and Bobby were about to buy those for him anyway. Not wanting either of the family's other two men to spend any money on him, especially since T's got kids to care for, TreMarion turns a corner of his house into a safe area. He doesn't realize it at first, but will soon find out that the safe he ordered came from the same place Bobby got his. TreMarion's late afternoon is spent kicking back and watching movies.

T and Sasha have the kids with them in their room, watching movies by now, Sasha deciding it was time for them to have family movie time.

They enjoy every moment of that, T ordering in the next two meals, telling his wife "Baby, you deserve to relax. We've already had enough done around the house today as it is." Loving the idea, Sasha completely relaxes as do the kids, them being in that collapsible crib. T covers bringing the meals to his wife, securing the house, and cleaning up from that all. When Sasha asks why he did all that work, T explains "I wanted to, you haven't relaxed like this in so long." Smiling as they later got the kids ready for bed, T and Sasha repeat what he told them earlier.

Sending a text to the family, Sasha sees T shutting off the entertainment center. The text is simply worded, yet it soothes many of the worries TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby had. "The kids are great. Everything around here is taken care of.. Until Friday. We love you" Shows up on the phone screens of Tynie and TreMarion's phones, Tynie sending "That's awesome guys. Love you and the kids too. Bobby and I still have some things to cover before Friday though." TreMarion replies "Tynie: you and Bobby be safe with that. Sasha and T: that is good news. Love you all and see you Friday."

Setting their phones to charge, Tynie and TreMarion kick back. Bobby not only turns those stacks of paper to ash, he brings his wife's pills back into the master bedroom, doubling back to clean the mini grill he used to torch those back to his wife, Bobby looks exhausted, which makes Tynie worry. "You know what? You're relaxing now babe. You have seriously worked like a damn dog. Come here." Tynie instructs. Obeying, Bobby gets laid out on the bed, his wife wrapping the covers around him. "Hey now, it's my turn to be romantic." Tynie teases, kissing him.

Giggling in her mouth, Bobby smiles, lying back as she leaves the room. He does check the phone out of habit though, doing that in her absence. Tynie's heading to the kitchen, deciding to do something they hadn't since the first New Years' eve they shared as one. Cracking crabs open, she lines them with the shrimp platter, then makes him her best steak-and-chicken stir-fry. Cleaning up from that, she delivers it all on a tray to Bobby.

Sitting up beside him, tray in hand, Tynie declares "For you.. My King." Bobby sits up, seeing what she has encumbering her hands, placing it between them. "For us… My Queen." Bobby amends. The movies she was set to watch are ignored, Bobby reaching back to shut the system off. Sharing in what she made, Bobby moans with every bite, telling her he loved it all.

Kissing after they ate, Bobby applauds "Wifey knows what I like.." Tynie blushes, admitting "I do, but I'm not done yet!" Taking the tray out of the room, she cleans up from that part of dinner too. He knows she's due for a pill, getting them sodas before Tynie returns to the room. Witnessing him hold those open in his hands, she comes closer to Bobby. Sipping those, she sees him reach back and get the dose she needs ready. Handing that over, he sees her reach around and close the bottle.

She clears from the sodas when they're done, resuming her place at his side without a word. "Baby, what's wrong?" Bobby wonders."I love the family, and I'm glad to have the freedoms you all have given me. I just.. A part of me wants.. A day totally undisturbed.. With you." Tynie notions. "You got it baby. Don't you worry. Yes, we'll know if the kids need anything. I'll see to that. I'm happy to have been the one to have helped you get those freedoms, honey. You're not being selfish, before you ask that. I can get the others to understand. Don't you worry." Bobby plans.

Sasha calls Bobby, which surprises him, but he answers it anyway. "What's wrong?" Bobby asks, immediately hearing the tears in Sasha's voice. "We want you in the twins' lives, definitely. I just feel that T and I have overtaken too much of your time. I don't want you, Tynie or Daddy thinking for a second you cannot relax and have time just to kick back at home, man. I'm crying because I don't know if what I'm trying to ask for will hurt the family. T says it won't, and that I'm trying to respect your marriage, and Daddy's right to relax in his time of being the family elder.. I just don't know.." Sasha weeps.

"Sasha, on this one, T's right honey. We can have family days together, once a week. Something like that, so we all can relax and kick back at home. Yes, we'll still ask how the kids are doing daily, but that way you don't feel the way you are right now. You all can still reach us if it's an emergency or you think an issue is important enough to get advice on or involve the family. Trust me, Sasha.. Everything is fine. I'm sure Dad will go along with this too. You haven't overtaken too much of me and Tynie's time, either. Things we didn't see coming cropped up, and we took the time it needed to get them either covered or on the way to being taken care of. There's a huge difference. I know you feel bad about this, but I'd rather have those issues taken on and covered as a family. Tynie and I NEVER want you and T, or Dad thinking you have to do anything like what we've had to resolve alone." Bobby resolves.

"Sista, listen to Bobby. He's right on this one. Besides, I was starting to feel like we were impeding on your time to relax and kick back too. It wasn't until I heard my man say what you just heard that I discovered Bobby has the right way to handle this. If T said anything along Bobby's lines, trust him. T's trying to show you that you never again have to worry about anything being taken care of alone, too. Let T show you that, just like I have Bobby show me." Tynie adds.

T and Sasha hear that, telling Bobby "Tell her we said she has a deal." T furthers "I've already talked to dad, man. You basically quoted him. Sasha wanted to hear it from you two though, said she wanted to make sure you two were genuinely alright with everything.""Sis, better idea. Bobby or I one will tell you when an idea you, T, or Daddy has is an issue with us. Until we do, we're alright with it as long as we're notified about it. If the idea involves your parenting style with the twins, we'll follow it unless either Bobby or I think for a moment that idea could hurt the kids.. Or risk CPS involvement. I'm not tryin' to scare you with that, but we all know what kind of cunts CPS is." Tynie overrides.

"Tell her that's reasonable man. We'll keep you updated on the kids daily, and reach out for advice, emergencies, or other really important issues. As for the family days: once a week unless something comes up." T retorts."Man, you just did. I bumped the speakerphone button." Bobby chortles. Sharing love, they all hang up. Both phones are set back to charge, Bobby returning to lying back with his wife. T does the same with Sasha, stopping only to make sure the monitors are set up as usual for the kids.

TreMarion did in fact take a call from T, settling everything exactly like what Bobby was told. Ironically, T's call settles concerns TreMarion had that nobody knew of. The day ends for TreMarion after a meal and a shot of scotch, him electing to get cleaned up come morning. Going to bed for the night, TreMarion sets his phone to charge. Sleep arrives soon for him, TreMarion hoping the next few days go better for the family than a lot of this week already has. At that moment, without them knowing it, Tynie and Bobby find themselves being the only ones in the family that are still awake.

Tynie looks Bobby in the eyes, uncovering "Well, today's been interesting. I've loved every minute of your sweet little romantic gestures. I just hope you liked mine." "I loved them, baby." Bobby ensures, petting her cheek again. Taking his hand into hers, she again escorts it to her heartbeat. "The pieces… they're coming back together already.." She cites. Taking her hand fully into his, Bobby leads it to his chest. "I am FAR from done proving myself. I've really barely just begun beautiful. You'll live it, instead of my just telling you about it." Bobby oaths.

"Awww, ok. I want you to relax with me too, though. You've worked so hard today. I know you're trying to prove yourself, but that does not mean you work your fine body ragged." Tynie insists. Blushing at her remark about him, Bobby agrees "Yes love." Bobby thinks they're going to lay back together, until his wife shakes her head. Taking his hand, she leads the way for them to get cleaned up together. Disrobing, Tynie smiles and giggles. "You've already worked genuine miracles, Bobby. I woke up before dawn hurt, heartbroken, confused, and really pissed off. With the sweet little moves you've made, all but the anticipation of however else you plan to "prove yourself" are gone. Oh, and you backing me with the family really relieved some of my concerns too. Thank you so much sexy." Tynie dedicates, with a giggle to her tones.

Approaching her, Bobby replies "I'm glad for all of that baby. Really. You've done so much for everyone, me especially. You feeling the way you do right now, is exactly what I wanted. I know I don't really have a place right now to want anything, not after what I've put you through, but still." "Hey. We are equals. You do what I like, I do what you like. We can hash out the rest when it comes." Tynie alters. Standing with only the slightest gap between them, Tynie takes a step back, explaining "Right now, I just want to look over the magnificence that is my sexy man." Blushing again, Bobby looks her over too, confessing "Just as I want to look over the absolute beauty that is my gorgeous woman." Tynie notices something else about Bobby, approaching him slowly.

Reaching out both of her hands, one goes for his hair, the other down his body. "My King, you have done amazing things for me today. To tell you the truth, I was kind of hoping we could hold off on getting cleaned up. I'd much rather celebrate how romantic you've been by making sweet, passionate, and gentle love." Tynie describes. Taking the hand that coursed his body into his, Bobby leads the way to their bed. Tynie's other hand is still tangled in his curls for a moment, only to traipse down his back as they ready for her latest desires. This time, she's guided onto the bed gingerly.

Hovering over her, he starts another round of kissing, taking his lips from hers, and kissing every inch of Tynie that he can reach in that position. In the rears of her mind, Tynie plots to do the same to Bobby, another time. Gently entering her, Bobby honors his wife's yearning for sweet, gentle, and passionate lovemaking. Petting him in every place she can reach, Tynie musses up Bobby's hair, only to have hers tucked behind her ears. Loving every moment, they separately hate the fact that climax is brewing so soon into their romantic-paced intimacies.

Tynie leans up to passionately kiss Bobby, him meeting her in the middle. His hands roam her body with a featherlike touch, Tynie's doing the same to his. Their bodies do all the talking this time, communicating in actions the shared need to come. Bobby takes his wife there first, then arrives himself, the two whispering their love to one another. Holding him in place on top of her, Tynie praises everything Bobby's done, and said, today. The brief second wind Bobby got from relaxing with his wife is soon ending, him reaching back to cover them both up.

"You've worked so hard baby. You relax now. You more than deserve it." Tynie objects, taking the covers and tossing them over them. Stroking his hair, Tynie softly declares "I'm sorry I hurt you today baby. I should have never doubted you for a second. I feel absolutely terrible about that. I feel even worse because you won't let me forgive you. That is stress on your heart that I do not want you having. Yes, my heart and mind have been stressed about what I told you this morning. However, I really should have executed that differently. Baby, I've got an idea. We can show each other our romantic sides, however and whenever we want. There is a catch though: you and I forgive each other.. Here and now."

In her declaration lied an oath that Tynie will still worry about him and his health. Tynie holds him closely, responding "Thank you honey. Now we have that all forgiven and arranged, I say we both relax. There's really no point to have a system of getting things covered or arranged in the family if we don't first have one with you and I. Honestly, that's where my latest idea came from." Kissing her temples, Bobby concerns "Honey, you're right. Please babe, let your mind go blank. You've had a rough time with things nagging at you as it is."

"Baby, that's one more thing I need you to do. Use those sexy magic fingers and take away the tension. Please." Tynie yearns. "Anything for you." Bobby whispers, rubbing her temples. Tynie grunts, moans, and squints her eyes, in those actions telling him that those tensions gave her a rather severe headache. When massaging her temples doesn't cause Tynie to stop grunting in pain, Bobby breaks up their hold and goes to get her pain meds.

Giving her that dose and something to drink, Tynie holds the drink out for him, requesting "I know you baby. You've got a headache too. Take this, and take some meds as well. I'll take care of rubbing your temples like you did mine." Taking a sip of that drink, Bobby chimes "Already did." Finishing that drink, Bobby clears from it, his wife anxiously waiting to hold him close. Not keeping her waiting long, Bobby returns to the bed, Tynie again covering them up.

Moving herself so his temples are in her hands, Tynie's fingers get punched by the fierceness of the thumping. "Oh my God, Bobby! You held back this headache for so long. Baby, please, no matter what.. Don't ever do that again! I won't either, before you say it. I'd rather have any plans we make together get held off on to take care of this, than have you suffer. I know you were more focused on taking care of me and proving yourself, but that does not mean you do this to yourself. You never let me not take care of me, so that's keeping everything fair." Tynie considers.

"Yes love." Bobby groans. It takes a while for the thumping of his temples to subside, but when they do calm, Tynie rests his head on her chest. "Listen to me lover. You are a magnificent man, every single day. I was selfish, demanding, and greedy. I thought of what I wanted.. What I missed.. Over taking the time to check you over. Not just to look at you, either. To care for you. That is horrendous, heartless, and wrong. You've made excellent strides in un-shattering my heart, only to have me obliterate yours. That's the biggest inequality I've ever given you. I must make up for it." Tynie releases.

"You've nothing to make up for. You weren't anything you just claimed. You're a wonderful wife, every day. You're here with me now, after all the things I've taken away from you. That is amazing. My headache is taken care of now. You did nothing against me or my heart that I didn't have coming for what I allowed to happen to you and yours." Bobby refuses. "Yes love." Tynie concedes, him lifting his lips to hers.

A gently started kiss gets kicked up in intensity to mind-blowing, Tynie initiating that. Giggling together as that ended, Tynie and Bobby smile broadly as one, for the first time today. Resting with their eyes locked on one another, Bobby surprises his wife by stealthily wrapping Tynie in his arms and moving so her head's on his chest like it was at the start of their day. Giggling as she got entirely comfortable, Tynie feels him pull her hair away from her eyes and drape his shoulder with it. Tynie's giddy at the way his moves were so gentle, deciding in the back of her mind that now's the time to start really mixing things up. She begins alternating commendations with straight up hitting on Bobby, whom does not stop blushing even after his wife shuts up. Taking his turn, Bobby uses the same pattern she did, receiving the same reaction. "Look at us baby, listen to what we've just said to one another. THIS, Bobby, this is what I've wanted. You being sweet, gentle, and very romantic. Yes, I know you're ferocious, and very strong. I just.. And I know this may sound weak of me.. I just want to occasionally relish in the softer side of you." Tynie depicts.

"Honey, you don't have to wait for occasionally, and that was not weak of you. You were right when you said we should mix it up, and not just with the family. You'll experience what I mean by that." Bobby infers. "Oooh fun!" Tynie purrs. Looking into his eyes, she eludes "I'm not the only one who will experience what you meant by that." Laying fully on her right side, Tynie hitches a leg across Bobby's lap, describing "I wanted my sexy, strong, brilliant, devoted, chivalric and romantic, brave liberator closer." "I liberated you?" Bobby wonders. Learning he did, and how she considered his actions today as a liberation, Tynie relinquishes that a big part of how hurt she's been was deeply tethered to her insecurities kicking her ass.

Bobby intervenes "Beautiful, you don't need to concern yourself with those naggings any more. You don't need to think you owe me anything. You suffered, it doesn't matter what those sufferings are tethered to. The fact remains, I took away from you, left you hurting, and made you wonder about losing a part of our marriage you deem sacred. I'm not being hard on myself about it, well, not as hard as I was being on myself earlier. I'm honored that you deem me your liberator. Seriously. Now, so you and I can genuinely relax, I say we go with the plans to mix things up. We also go with the plans we've made with the family. Let the rest fall to the past, so we can enjoy our future." "Sexy and brilliant." Tynie cheers. "Gorgeous, intelligent, and more than deserving of my very best." Bobby retorts. Tynie blushes, adoring the closeness she has with him right now.

Some time passes, and she soon feels his arousal resurface. Right when he's going to say something against that, Tynie presumes "Your hot body has the right idea love. There is more than one way to enjoy our future." Slithering on top of him, she shows Bobby that his body isn't the only one with that notion. Sliding onto him at a tauntingly slow pace, she moans as he fills her. Merely sitting upright with him in her depths, Tynie silently debates how this lovemaking should go, pace-wise. Smiling that entire time, she doesn't let Bobby in on the debate that took place in her mind. Reaching out to pet down his chest again, her hands get taken into his. He kisses from the backs of her hands to her elbows, one arm at a time, which makes Tynie mewl in anticipation. Slowly bringing her arms around his neck, Bobby slides his down her sides, gently cupping her hips.

A glint of lust in her eyes, matched in his, he starts their sex off slowly. Tynie grinds in time with him, moaning as their bodies mesh as one. As they start getting intimate again, only the moans of desire, the passionate shared kisses, and the gyrating of their conjoined bodies transpires. Tynie picks up her pace, and the strength of her grinding, telling Bobby in those moves she wants him to up the ferocity. Granting her unspoken desires, Bobby yet again blows his wife's mind. Breaking off the kisses, Tynie's moans, mewls, and groans get louder, soon echoing across the room. Tossing her hair around a little as she throws her head back, the display of lust Bobby receives entices him. Tynie learns that when he bulges more than she's felt in a while. Locking eyes with him, she breaks the no-conversation aspect of this sex by seductively daring "Give me all you got." Grasping her hips, Bobby halts his wife's grinding, only to begin honoring her dare.

The way he takes her this time leaves Tynie praising Bobby with short heated kisses every chance she gets. Of course, Bobby later gives his wife another opportunity, this one provided when he slows down. Taking that as her chance to give him all she has, Tynie does, leaving Bobby to praise her in the same way he got. Again letting their bodies do all the talking when it comes to revealing how close they are to orgasm, the couple kisses until they literally come together. He's still hard as steel, yet Bobby believes his wife needs a break. Taking a few deep breaths, Tynie surprises him, going for more. Rocking, gyrating, and grinding on him, she lets her hands roam everywhere on Bobby they can reach.

Humping him ferociously, she forbids Bobby from thrusting by locking her legs around his hips. All he can do is enjoy this, moaning in desire while petting all over her. Toying with her bust, he does everything Tynie likes from that point, which makes her squeal "Yeah baby!" Letting his hands fall to her sides, Bobby lays back, allowing his wife total control of this sex. Tynie reaches back petting between his legs, feeling just how full his nuts are. Moving her hand back to his front, she smiles sultrily at her husband. He pets her legs, releasing the lock they have on his hips, Bobby then thumping his wife just as mightily as he's gotten. "I'm so close.." She whimpers, hating that fact.

Bobby smiles devilishly, taking that confession as a challenge. Tynie learns what kind of challenge he took her last remarks as when he fucks her so hard and wild that she can barely moan and scream. Holding onto his chest while that happens. Tynie prays she doesn't hurt him. Bobby's hands are on her ass, him swatting it while giving her the wildest and strongest sex he could manage. The orgasm that rams through Tynie is more fierce than any she's experienced in quite a while. All she can do when it does strike is scream Bobby's name, stretching it out over several syllables. He feels every second of that orgasm all around him, and keeps going. She still wants more, him learning that when she gives a broad and lusty smile.

His need to come is getting worse by the moment, yet Bobby strives to get his wife off again before he does. Tynie loves just how animalistic he's being, letting him know that by periodically leaving love bites on Bobby's chest. After about the fifteenth one, she gazes into his eyes, yet again having her body send the message of her own returned impending release. Wiping his forehead, she feels him reach up and do the same, right before they kiss one more time. Nothing said, when they climax together this time, they moan and grunt in each other's mouths.

Coming down slightly, Tynie lays out on top of her husband. The only way she's tethered to him for a moment is when he's still inside her, Bobby wrapping his arms around her back seconds after she's stretched out. They pull apart lips, Tynie softly planning "The way I see it honey, we have a private day tomorrow. Long as nothing major comes up, honey's got plans. You will enjoy every minute of it, because those plans entail our romantic side, our intimate side, and us simply relaxing. Not only that, there are some things you've yet to see me in. I'm leaving that to surprise."

"I love those ideas already, but not nearly as much as I love you. Oh, you don't have anything around the house to worry about. Honey already took care of everything." Bobby responds. Feeling him slide out of her after he says that, Tynie gratifies "Hubby.. Thank you." Kissing her chastely, Bobby states "For you, absolutely anything." Closing his eyes, Bobby feels his wife re-aligning the covers on top of them, then cuddle up while laid out on top of him.

"You've worn yourself out for me. Soon as you're totally relaxed, you're getting a very deep massage. You more than deserve it." Tynie decides. Stunning her, Bobby guides his wife to her side of the bed with his eyes closed, opting to deeply massage her first. Moaning in appreciation, Tynie falls against the bed entirely relaxed when he's done. "I can wait for mine. You're relaxing." Bobby notes. Not liking that idea in the least, she clears her throat, which gets him to ready for his rubdown. Giving as good as she got, Tynie contorts just long enough to kiss Bobby's cheek. Their covers got all mangled in that transpiring, him waiting until she's laid out on her side of the bed before yet again covering them. "You, Bobby Goren, are my heaven on Earth. No more being hard on yourself about anything we've discussed today." Tynie chides with a cheesy smile. "You, Tynie Goren, are my heaven on Earth. You got it." Bobby reclaims, giving a relaxed smile. Spent, mutually exhausted, and totally at peace, Tynie and Bobby share a softly spoken "Love you" and one more kiss for the up, laid side by side, they fall asleep, Tynie migrating closer to Bobby before totally succumbing to slumber.

Everyone else is long asleep before these two, the family plans for the week changing affording them their own rights to relax. TreMarion's gotten things that were originally planned to be purchased by T and Bobby, but those two guys will find that out Friday. T and Sasha found another way to come together as newlyweds, their "space things out" decision being the vehicle for the family to find a new reason to relax.

Tynie's day started before dawn, only to end in the late hours of the night. She spoke of hurt, confusion and heartbreak first thing this morning, Bobby taking those as challenges and opportunities to prove himself.

So far, that's been done in little things, yet Tynie's still very pleased. They were disturbed a few times today, but each time there was a damn good reason. The kids are alright, T and Sasha's house is predominantly taken care of, just a few more things to cover. Saturday will be the first "proper family day" Tynie and Bobby's family has had in almost forever, and they all eagerly await that.

Tynie and Bobby hashed some things out between themselves, doing part of that in writing. However, at the end of everyone's day, in one regard or another when sleep struck them, they all had a new way to:

Mix things up..


	166. Ch 166

Title: Passing Tests….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, Tynie's cuddled up to Bobby with a huge smile on her face. Barely touching his chest with her fingertips, she toys patterns in his chest hair. Giggling the entire time under her breath, she hopes he sees how happy she is. He does, looking down with a squint in his eyes at his wife's display. "I love you Bobby." Tynie sighs, breaking from her giggles. Stopping her left hand in its tracks, he takes it to his lips, kissing the back before saying "Love you too Tynie. By the way that tickled." "Good. We both know we've been too serious about shit for too long. Besides, I've not even really started romancing you, or genuinely making your day kick ass yet." Tynie replies. "No honey. We do that for each other." Bobby counters. They both smile at that, agreeing wordlessly, and before a kiss is shared... the phone rings. Tynie slides around to answer it, leaving herself otherwise face-to-face with Bobby.

"Daddy, what's wrong?!" Tynie asks. "I'm calling to ask if Bobby can help me just pitch the weight room boxes. I just caught the news and there's a recall. I don't want to fuck with that, honestly. I am about to call T and Sasha." TreMarion informs.

"Daddy, when you do, tell 'em I can get Bobby to help T with that and we are NOT dealing with it until at least tomorrow. I don't want our family fuckin' with that recall, not with the way this family gets fucked with by businesses. I know it's wasted money, but it beats the bullshit and drama we've encountered for so damn long coming back." Tynie decides, holding the phone so Bobby could declare "Dad, she has one hell of a point. You go ahead and tell T that I insist on helping him get rid of those boxes. We do yours then too, Friday. Everything we don't get covered for the family on that day gets spaced out over time. That way, we can have family time, private time, and still get things done." "That's what I figured one of you two would say. I was thinking the same thing, but since it involved getting you to help with those boxes Bobby... I called." TreMarion reports.

"Daddy, no. You have no reason to worry. If you need me or Bobby, you tell us. We can work around the rest. This family does NOT do recalls, no matter what. I say that because the kids do not need to be around anymore strife than they already have. That, and this family's past with being scammed or otherwise fucked with by businesses." Tynie chides. "Bobby, I agree with her on that." TreMarion adds; learning Tynie's decision came from both she and Bobby.

"One more thing Daddy, you and T getting new cars has priority over everything else! I say that because the kids need a safe and reliable way to be taken around for like doctor's appointments. Yeah, T can use my car, but the way my car insurance guy is a total fucktard…" Tynie starts. "I'm way ahead of her on that one!" TreMarion presumes. "Thanks Dad. See you Friday, unless it's an emergency. If you hear the kids need anything, let us know." Bobby depicts. Agreeing to that and sharing love, they hang up.

Setting their phone aside, Tynie and Bobby kiss passionately. TreMarion calls T, hoping it's not too early in the day. Telling T what was just discussed with Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion gets halted. "Dad, I'm glad you called and arranged that. Sasha saw the same newscast while we were caring for the kids. She was wondering how this was to be handled. I agree with Tynie's decision on the cars too. The kids are fine, we'll keep you posted." T intrudes.

"Daddy, one thing Tynie didn't think of: She and I are taking care of the kids here when you, Bobby, and T go get those cars and rid of those damn boxes. I say that so she and I can keep the kids safe." Sasha chimes. "That will work. Love you." TreMarion concludes, hearing that Sasha will update Bobby later before hanging up.

"Honey, this family really hasn't had days to just relax and get things done around the house. I say we tell them when they get here. I don't want Tynie thinking this is an emergency. Yes, I will take any raps that come from not telling them sooner." T intends. Seeing his point, Sasha smiles, the kids relaxing in the collapsible crib as she kisses T. Tynie and Bobby have their kiss dispelled by now, both smiling. A relieved sigh leaves Tynie's lips, Bobby knowing instantly why. Her smile remained, actually changing into a devious one.

Curious, Bobby lifts his left eyebrow, his wife eluding "You stay here and find out." Giggling as he sat back, Tynie gets watched until she closes her closet door. Relaxed and in a bit of wonder, Bobby smiles. She returns, wearing a half-kimono robe that went to her mid thighs. Keeping it tightly closed, Tynie doesn't allow Bobby to find out if she's got anything on underneath… yet. Kneeling before him, she smiles broadly, saying nothing. Reaching out and allowing his hands to roam, Bobby feels the mix satin-and-silk of the robe.

"Very hot..." Bobby purrs, getting his hands taken in hers. Leading him out of the bed, Tynie's smile remained. "Now you relax and find out." Bobby eludes, lightly kissing her. Releasing his hands, she stays put, Bobby not coming back until a pair of jeans is all he has on. Diverting to holster their phone and pocket her pills, he gets lead to the kitchen by Tynie, who adds a new sashay to the switch of her hips. There's a deliberate gap between them, Bobby watching every twitch of his wife's strut. They get to the kitchen, Bobby pulling his wife back towards him before kissing her neck and saying "You relax now beautiful. I've got this." "Anything you want..." Tynie gasps loving how the kisses felt. Practically melted against him, she gets lead to the kitchen bar, Bobby overtaking the task of making them something to eat. He stops long enough to lay their holstered phone and her pills to the bar, Tynie moving them to the side.

The coffees are done first, Bobby serving his wife. Recalling the way the kisses to her neck felt, Tynie doesn't contest him basically overtaking the entire kitchen. Their meal is soon prepared, again she's served first, and then Bobby gets his. Eating in perpetual silence, the only thing that bothers Tynie is not knowing if the damn phone is going to go off. Sating her worry, it doesn't make a sound again for a while. After they eat, have coffees, and she takes the morning dose of her pills, Tynie reaches her lips for Bobby's neck softly, punctuating this statement in kisses "You stay put honey. I got this." The way she did that sent a chill up Bobby's spine, him reacting "Anything you want..."

Soon as the clean-up is handled, their time of being undisturbed ends. Sasha texts, saying "I hate to do this, but Bobby when you see this... You need to call us." Bobby does, learning that T was going to use Tynie's vintage convertible to take them out, only to find the transmission dropped. "You get that flatbed towed to a shop. I'll deal with the insurance. Man, for something like this, you go ahead and call us. While you're at it, call Dad and tell him to come get another set of our keys. There's no way Tynie and I want you guys and Dad to not have a means to get around." Bobby instructs. Promising he will, T sends love and hangs up. TreMarion gets called, him altering "Son, I'm picking you up in ten minutes to take care of that. You did them a great favor by handling this in the way you did." Sharing love, they hang up. Bobby's sitting at the kitchen bar, on the phone with the insurance for the vintage convertible. Tynie learns everything as he explains what happened.

The insurance guy is a total dick, but Bobby keeps his cool, until the insurance guy's boss overtakes the line. She's more reasonable, which gives Bobby grounds to detail "how he's treated every single time" he calls the insurance company. "Sir, I'll take care of that myself. You didn't need to alert us over your wife's car repair, but now I know why you did. You're not the first person to have this issue with that agent, but I SWEAR to you… You WILL be the LAST." The boss vows. Appreciating that, Bobby hangs up. Holstering their phone, Bobby gets greeted by his wife, whom applauds "Nicely done lover..."

Before Bobby can answer that, T and TreMarion arrive, TreMarion letting them in. "Hey Daddy, T. Any car you want to use is fine with us, just leave us one. Oh, and don't be so scared to contact us if you think we need to get the insurance company involved. Yeah my honey just got someone fired and removed by security's armed force about five minutes ago." Tynie announces. "Dude?" T asks. "It's true. Apparently there was a MASSIVE internal investigation into that son of a bitch, and what I told them was enough." Bobby vouches. "Dad, on that note: we are getting the cars of theirs that we use checked out before we bring them back. I know they got part of the insurance issue unexpectedly handled, but I feel this is best." T insists, getting a nod from TreMarion.

"That's fine with us guys. One request: you text us when you do, until we find another insurance agency. Internal investigation and my honey getting someone fired and removed by armed security forces lead me to believe that we may very well be better off in the long run. Other than that, we'll be in touch to talk to the kids or for emergencies. Everything else waits until at least tomorrow afternoon, if not Friday. I say that in light of what you two just decided." Tynie considers. "Deal." Bobby, T, and TreMarion agree. "Uhh Dad, change in plans. I'll explain outside." T refers. "We love you guys. See you either tomorrow afternoon or Friday. We'll keep you posted, honoring your latest decision Tynie." TreMarion claims grabbing another set of the couple's keys before seeing them out as Bobby sends love back.

Locking the house, TreMarion hears T explain "Text them saying in light of what happened with Tynie's vintage convertible, you're getting Bobby's checked... now. We can share a car until then. You can take me to the store and get what my house needs, after we explain this all to Sasha. Dad, they've been through more than enough. Seriously. Oh, and I don't blame Tynie for her decision on the insurance guy. Any raps that are meant to be taken for this... Are mine." Shaking his head, TreMarion overrules "No they are not, son. I know how to work this."

Bobby takes one more call, TreMarion taking T's explanation and totally re-wording it. Accrediting T for the decisions, TreMarion concludes "Son, I didn't even catch on to this. T did, and I think he's right." "Just text us if you think we need to get the insurance involved and keep us posted." Bobby restates. Accepting that, TreMarion apologizes for he and T not hugging the pair. "If that's Daddy, tell him I said no need to worry about a thing. There were some serious matters discussed, and I'll bet my ass that he and T wanted to have some semblance of resolution sooner as opposed to later." Tynie requests. Bobby holds the phone out, with the speaker button pressed, wondering "Honey... repeat yourself?"

Tynie does, attaching "You know what Daddy? Just go ahead and empty out those vintage cars and have them junked. I JUST remembered Bobby and I got them when we were entangled with a now-untrusted and last I knew also incarcerated and deceased son-of-a bitch. I don't mean Terry, either. When you empty out those cars, have that stuff stashed in what was going to be T's weight room. We can get it later. If you get paid for junking those cars: have the checks cut in Bobby's name too. You have my spousal consent to do that."

"Danny, you BASTARD!" Bobby growls. "Son, I will take care of that today. I will also take T to get his car replaced today, and he's doing the same for me. The way Tynie worded that made me consider this an emergency. Please respect my decision. I will follow Tynie's "spousal consent" as best I can." TreMarion defers. "You got it Dad." Bobby concurs. "Bobby, I'm the one to keep you posted. Dad's doing enough in my book!" T extends. "Ok dude, if you need us for the junking of those cars, you call. That time, you ask to speak to me. I say that because the junking decision was mine, as was the spousal consent line. Bobby and I will take care of it on our end beyond that later." Tynie orders. "Done!" T swears. Sharing love, they all hang up at the same time.

Holstering their phones, T and TreMarion take Bobby's vintage car for one more spin: to Sasha's. Bobby does the same thing with their phone, sheerly stunned at his wife's decision. "Baby, I'm so sorry I sidelined you with that decision. Seriously though, I have thought about this. Us keeping those cars after what T found, and the fact of who was around when we got them wasn't a safe idea. I mean really, it was also a form of honoring that bastard Danny if you think about it long enough." Tynie apologizes. "You have no reason to apologize baby. You're totally right." Bobby refuses, the stunned state her choice left him in abating.

Rubbing down her face, Tynie decrees "I'll be so glad when all the ways we can honor fuckers in a backdoor sense are over." Heading to her side, Bobby doesn't speak until she's in his arms. "Honey, you've done enough with that. Really. I'll take care of the rest, after I get you back to being just as relaxed as you were when you woke up." Bobby plans. Holding her tightly, he feels Tynie leaning into the embrace. "Thank you baby. I didn't mean to be so fierce about it, but after I overheard the trouble you had with the insurance fucker: I felt a fierce tone was in order." Tynie justifies. "You never have to justify yourself to me. Baby…" Bobby worries.

"I know one way I'll be as relaxed as I was when I woke up: you making it all go away." Tynie desires. Without a word, Bobby slides his feet under hers, leading Tynie to the couch. He doesn't double back for the pills and phone until she's laid out and relaxed. Returning to her side in moments, Bobby fields the call that was intended for his wife. "She's in the shower, I can handle this." Bobby alibies. The junker tells him that they don't typically send checks to people who junk cars, but he can put the money in envelopes that are sealed with Bobby's name on it. "That's fine, I can get it from my father in law later." Bobby approves. With that, the calls' ended.

Laying the phone down, Bobby sees his wife lifting up so they can sit on the couch together. Taking his seat, Bobby's surprised when Tynie asks "I've been relaxed, but a part of my brain is wondering: with the fact that at least a couple of trustless fuckers have seen this house's layout, would you consider it a money drain if we replaced the furniture around here? I mean we also have had a trustless fucker using your fax machine, too."

"Tell you the truth, I think that's a great idea. We aren't doing that right away though. We're relaxing and having a good time together. Only if T or Dad needs us in light of what's already happened today or an emergency does that change." Bobby consents. They sit side by side until Tynie slithers into Bobby's lap and rests her head on his shoulder.

At Sasha's, the latest events are discussed, her coming up with an entirely different plan for Tynie and Bobby. "Daddy, I've been thinking. They've hosted us repeatedly, seen us through so much. I mean, I know they're right with all the decisions they've made today. BUT, I think it would be more fair to them if we as the rest of the family went in and did something for them. Like a surprise. I mean, they HAVE done a lot for us…"Sasha starts. "I know where she's going with this!" T gulps.

"I do too son, but we don't deal with this idea until after they get the money from those cars being junked, our cars get replaced, and we rid of those boxes from that recall. We also don't deal with that until Friday. Only in emergencies, to set up the time we meet on Friday, or to talk to the kids do we bother them. They didn't ask for this, I'm insisting on it. Sasha's right, they have done a lot. You're right too son, they've been through a lot too." TreMarion mandates. "I was actually thinking about making that something simple. They are going to help us replace that entertainment center, so I say we go in and replace theirs." Sasha intervenes, getting wide-eyed stares from T and TreMarion, whom concur "That works!"

Hugging Sasha, TreMarion tells the kids "Ba and Ti will see you Friday. They love you just as much as the rest of us." Ty-Leah and Junior smile at that, relaxing in the crib still. T kisses his wife softly, promising "I'll do my best to not be gone long. I'm getting Dad's car taken care of before mine. He IS the family elder." Sasha asks them to be careful, getting TreMarion and T to reply "We will." T sees them both out, securing the house. "Son, now you follow my lead. I'm not keeping you from the kids long." TreMarion requires, T complying. Three hours later, both T and TreMarion's cars are replaced, the vintage convertibles junked, and those profits are on TreMarion. "I already got my safe room together son. These stay on me. I did that because I figured sooner was better than later." TreMarion requires in a text before they share love and head their separate ways. T sees the logic in that, not contesting it in the least as he parks the new car in he and Sasha's driveway. TreMarion arrives home, parking his car before the envelopes from the junker are taken inside to be secured. Locking his house, TreMarion considers what Sasha said earlier.

T and Sasha dote over the kids, then he shows her the new car while explaining what TreMarion's done and why. Liking the car and totally understanding the family elder's reasons, Sasha leads them all inside. From there, the kids are fed first, then T and Sasha put them down for a nap before eating themselves. The day burns by after that, T cleaning up the house and periodically checking on the kids. Sasha's kicked back, relaxing for the most part, only hoping her latest plan doesn't fall through. With a wide smile on his lips, T offers "I know just the thing to get you relaxed. It'll also help the kids." Going for his phone, T calls TreMarion and Bobby.

Tynie and TreMarion answer, her holding the phone so Bobby can talk in the conversation. T leans their phone over to the kids, Tynie soothing "Hey sweeties. We love you." The kids squeal at that, TreMarion remaining silent. "Angels, we're ok." Tynie lulls. The kids laugh, then start calling Tynie a "Fierce Sneak" as they did the last time they saw her. Tynie laughs, then hands their phone to Bobby. He doesn't say anything until the kids calm a bit, then they hear "We love you." Again, the kids establish a pattern, Bobby getting a similar treatment as his wife. TreMarion follows that trend, obtaining a near-exactly same result.

Once that's done and Sasha has her and T's phone, Tynie presumes "You wanted us to talk to the kids before it got too late in the day. We love you for that, guys. Sasha, you and I got the kids covered when Bobby and T get rid of those damn boxes. They're going to Daddy's to do that first after we meet at your place. T's can wait until after that, so Daddy will need to give T a copy of his housekey. We cover the rest when we can, not all in one damn day. I don't want that done anymore, nor does Bobby. We've talked and realized it's better for the kids not to be around such a rushed and potentially tense environment. Especially with all the shit this family's endured." Tynie relays.

"There's an automatic catch to that sis. You let Bobby get you fully relaxed. Dammit you've done ENOUGH for this family as it is. You're right about the rest though. No, you helping me with the kids isn't included in that catch, either." Sasha alters. "Deal" Tynie seals. Sending love, Sasha and Tynie end their part of the conversation. TreMarion and T converse for a bit, deciding to amend Tynie's latest idea…slightly. Figuring it best to tell them Friday when everyone's together, those two men send love and end the call.

Before laying their phone down, Tynie sees a text from Sasha "We'll keep you posted we love you." Replying in kind, Tynie at last lays the phone to an end table. Curling up in Bobby's lap again, she drapes his shoulders in her arms. Looking into his eyes, she wonders "Tell me.. What's on your mind?" Bobby details "Getting you relaxed. You've been amazing and right all day. Baby, Sasha was right.. You really HAVE done enough for the family. Now, you're not doing much of anything. I won't overwork myself, because I know that's a worry you have."

"I just want this family to be cleansed of all the ways fuckers have impeded upon our homes and lives." Tynie gripes. "We all want that babe. You've done your part, honestly. The rest can be taken care of by the rest of us. We don't want you trying to handle that alone, me especially." Bobby soothes. "Ok" Tynie peeps. T and Sasha have a similar conversation, getting interrupted by TreMarion calling. "Son, you are not stopping me. I've been thinking, and the fact remains that you have kids to take care of. I am fine, will have more than enough to live on. Tynie and Bobby have done enough as it is lately, so this is something that I am personally covering. You will be seeing the same furniture removers in your driveway that you did the night we were all over there. Turns out, they also work for a furniture shop. They will handle everything from the minute you let them in. I'm doing the same for Tynie and Bobby, too. I'm telling them just as I told you." TreMarion concretes.

"Dad, that's all you do. Just this one thing. I don't want you to spend any more money than you already have today." T alters. Concurring to that logic, they again share love and hang up. Bobby soon receives a call from TreMarion, whom uses T's logic in his half of the conversation. "Dad, just this once. Tynie'd be more upset than me if you did any more." Bobby wavers. "Ok son." TreMarion concedes. Sending love to one another, they hang up. Holstering the couple's phone, Bobby explains "Dad's done his part for cleansing the family of fuckers' impeding on our homes and lives. We receive that in three hours." "That will work. All that means is you, T, and Daddy only have one thing to cover on Friday. The rest can be done when we want. I say that because I figure the rest of the family may make a similar decision for their houses." Tynie concurs.

"Actually, they already have. Dad told me that." Bobby verifies. Leaning her head back, Tynie moans. Bobby still has their phone in his hands, Tynie changing that as she texts "Daddy, if the junkers gave you anything: have it on you Friday. Slip it to Bobby. We've decided that anything else we want done in or to this house will be handled when it's warmer out. That way we can hire trusted union people to do it. We'll also send them to you and T after they do our house, so nobody in the family risks injuries."

"I was wondering about that. You got it Tynie. Love you two." TreMarion replies. Forwarding that conversation to T, Tynie adds "Bobby asked me to tell you guys this way. We've all used the hell out of our phones today and may very well have to charge them sooner than usual." "That works. Love you." T replies, them all laying their phones aside. "Technically, you've just done your part to cleanse this family of fuckers' impeding on our homes and lives. I texted it because you were busy holding me." Tynie rationalizes.

Sasha takes her and T's phone advising "Lock this conversation to your phones. That way it can be kept and used as a reminder. Love you." They all send love and obey, Bobby extending "And that, was Sasha's part." Holstering their phone one more time, Tynie agrees "I was just about to say that!" From there, the kids are doted over until T has to answer the door for that furniture company. True to how they were treated last time, the entertainment center is installed without a problem. One of the men sees Ty-Leah and Junior in the crib asleep, pulling T over as he informs "Sir, I'm a dad myself. You need to keep this website handy. It lists all the stuff kids need, and there's a section for recalls or products that were pulled from the shelves." "Go ahead and pin it to my fridge man. Thanks." T gratifies.

Sasha wonders what the hell just happened, the boss explaining everything. "Wow guys. Thanks." Sasha gasps, T then seeing them all out. Securing their home, T decides "We tell them Friday honey." Sasha nods, waiting for her husband to come back to her side. Taking the phone from her, T lays it to the coffee table away from the kids. In a few motions, they have a movie time, keeping the flicks sound down in case Ty-Leah and Junior wake up. They don't for a while, T changing the channel to a family movie as those two little ones are doted over again.

Tynie and Bobby are still on the couch, their door getting knocked on. Tynie gets up to answer it, Bobby leading her back to the couch. "I got this." He evades, kissing her lightly. Without much said beyond that, the furniture people replace and set up the entertainment center in the living room. Seeing themselves out, one chimes "You have a good day guys." Bobby says they will as he locks up, Tynie watching that all in awe. Heading to his wife's side, Bobby smiles as she takes him into her arms. Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby feels for tension in her temples, finding only a little. Curing that, he feels Tynie does the same thing, Bobby receiving relief soon after.

The next thing she does surprises him, Tynie being a bit of a romantic aggressor when it comes to their latest kiss. Holding the back of his head in her hands, she guides Bobby to lean against the back of the couch, the kiss being undisturbed. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie smiles broadly, looking Bobby over. Petting his chest almost as her body was earlier, she purrs like a very happy kitten. He blushes, smiles, and giggles at that, allowing it to continue. Sighing in relief again, Tynie furls up in his lap, laying her head to Bobby's shoulder. Taking his left hand to her knees, Bobby taps twice, Tynie's legs sprawling out afterwards.

For the first time in a significant while, Tynie has no worries on her mind. Bobby's right there with her on that, one of their only curiosities being what to share in next. Glancing up, Tynie gets lost in his eyes, her smile widening. "Bet you're wondering.." Tynie teases, cutting herself off. With that, Bobby nods. "The sooner you get the phone and my pills stashed on you… the sooner you find out." Tynie dares. In a couple moves, Bobby has that done, his wife getting off his lap. With her hand outreached for him, Tynie feels it taken in Bobby's before leading them back across the house. True to how they left their room earlier, there's a deliberate gap and Tynie's sashaying her hips. Bobby watches that, checking her out at every move.

Arriving back in their room, Bobby shuts the door as Tynie spins on her toes to face him. Taking his hands in hers, Tynie leads them to the belt on the robe, then releases her grasp. A light tug given that belt, the entire robe falls to the floor. Tynie reaches out for Bobby's jeans, taking them down just as delicately. Stepping out of them, Bobby gives another deliberate gap, Tynie ending it.

Going to her toes, she feels Bobby wrapping his arms around her tightly. Soon as her lips are lined to his ear, she sultrily whispers "I love the way you feast on me. I've enhanced it in a sense. Meet me in bed to find out how." Rocking his hips a little, Bobby guides his wife to her feet before groaning "Yeah baby." Turning on her toes again, Tynie struts up to the bed before laying out flat on her back on the mattress. Not wanting to keep his wife waiting, Bobby heads to their bed, only to prowl her as he crawls up the mattress. Kissing from her jawline to her bust, Bobby tastes cherry in the bikini, devouring it. Discovering that's how she "enhanced" his feasting of her, he loves it, keeping the kisses mixed with little nips until he reaches her beltline. Feasting just as he did on her bosom, Bobby makes Tynie writhe in desire. He grabs her hips, stalling that as Tynie hears in a deep-and-seductive tone "I'm going to rock your world baby." Tynie moans a gasp, Bobby continuing his moves.

He mixes something else up, switching the devouring of her essence with wildly fingering her. His middle finger rammed into her core repeatedly, Bobby hears Tynie mewl "Ohh yeahhh!" Biting her clit, Bobby makes Tynie wail "Don't stop!" He doesn't answer that verbally, instead Bobby focuses on getting his wife off. When he does take her there, Tynie screams "Love you!" Tasting every drip of her release, Bobby uncurls himself from between her legs. Hovering over her, Bobby gives a deviant smile. Tynie slides down the mattress until his hard-on is right in her face. Kissing all over it, she starts sucking Bobby off, him grabbing the mattress on either side of her to steady himself.

Tynie's fierce this time, Bobby dares think this blowjob is her fiercest. His nuts get toyed with the entire time, Bobby moaning and grunting as Tynie kept on. She cups his balls in one hand at one point, deep throating him many times. Time stands still as she kept working his dick in her mouth, Bobby stunned at the power of her giving him head. Tynie lustily growls as she goes on, doing all she can to make him cum. His body responds to that, his erection worsening, making Bobby grunt in a bit of pain. Before long, he's near orgasm, Tynie working him over until her throat's flooded by his release.

When that hits, Bobby screams his love just as she did. As he pulls out, Bobby feels a kiss given to the head of his cock, Tynie then gulping back every drop of the climax he just had. Sliding back where she was before that happened slowly, Tynie gives a broad-and-still lusting smile. Leaning down to kiss her, Bobby does so softly, but with a lot of passion. Tynie loves every second of this affection, especially when he lays down on top of her.

Instinctively, her legs open wider, allowing her husband more room to make his next move. As they close out this kiss, the two nip each other's lower lips. Rolling his hips one time, Bobby slides into his wife, steel hard and more than ready to go. Staring into one another's eyes, they smile, Tynie petting his cheek. "Show me what my enhancing your feast on me has really done to you." She challenges. Grabbing her left hip into his hand, Bobby returns "With pleasure." Thumping her from there, Bobby feels his wife grabbing his back just to hang on. No further spoken conversation, just the sounds of their sex, their bodies responding to each other, and the bed squeaking are heard.

This time, when Bobby comes, it's so hard he growls and grunts nearly loud enough to echo. Tynie screams and yelps when her orgasm arrives, attempting to match his volume. Laying her leg down, Bobby later falls onto his wife, whom holds him with both arms around his shoulders. Panting near her ear, he tells of the exhaustive end of their intimacy. "You rocked my world." Tynie whispers, petting down his back. Collecting himself a bit, Bobby tries to roll to the side of the bed, his wife not allowing that. "You don't worry about a damn thing. I'm comfortable, and you'll know when that changes." Tynie advises in a happy tone. "Yes love." Bobby giggles, the two then relaxing in one another's arms. Time stops standing still, Bobby looking into his wife's eyes until they start to close. Breaking their hold apart gently, he kisses her cheek. Getting the phone and her pills to his end table from there, the phone's charged before he returns to how Tynie had him held. Keeping him close, Tynie swears "Bobby I love you." Vowing his love, Bobby gets kissed again. As they lay together, neither one has a single worry cross their minds.

T and Sasha's day isn't as intimate as Tynie and Bobby's is just yet, the kids needing cared for. TreMarion's day goes on relaxed, the only things changing that are needed housework issues. Once all that's handled, he makes a meal and settles in for a movie. T and Sasha do the same thing, turning today into a family movie day from the point after T gets most of the housework done. Tynie and Bobby's worry-free minds aren't the only ones in the family, though. All the adults in the family finally have nothing concerning their minds, which gives the kids a peace they've unfortunately not known much of. Tynie and Bobby later get up, him escorting her to the Jacuzzi tub room. Meeting there, they get cleaned up, smiling the entire time. After toweling dry, they dress and take care of everything that the house needs in terms of cleanup. Laundry takes a while, and Bobby has charge of that. Soon as everything's put away, they decide to watch something on the new entertainment center.

Not finding much on at first, Tynie takes the initiative to gloat about how Bobby "rocked her world." Blushing as he listened to each detail, Bobby waits for his wife to finish. Rested up against him, Tynie silences after a while, taking the remote as Bobby has his turn to brag about their latest lovemaking. He'd put on sweats when they changed, Tynie sitting across his lap, only to feel the heat of Bobby's resurrected arousal.

Turning off the entertainment center, she straddles him. Starting to kiss his neck, Tynie brings her lips to Bobby's ear before admitting "I'm going to make you so damn horny that no matter how many times you try to adjust yourself.. It's still not comfortable. I'm going to taunt, tease, and tantalize you until all the gentleman that's in you is tossed aside. Then, I'm going to give myself to you. Sit back my love…" Bobby leans his head back, obeying her wishes, as Tynie gets up to retrieve them a drink. Grabbing two beer bottles, she opens them before heading his way. Standing before Bobby in no time and serving him, Tynie takes the cold beer and drags it down her neck, moaning as her head is tossed back. Her jaw gapes and eyes close, mirroring the way she wails when he makes her come but with one difference: her moans are soft and through her breath. Watching her, Bobby has to adjust himself, holding the beer in his other hand. They sip those, Tynie locking eyes with him as she remained standing.

Setting hers down, the plan's diverted from just long enough for her to make it so nobody can see inside the house, Tynie retaining the same sashay in her step she's used most of the day when doing as much. Once that's done, Tynie turns her back to Bobby, bending over in a mock-doggie style pose to pick up her beer. She spins on one toe, tossling her hair with one hand while the beer remained in the other. Ending the short gap between them, Tynie bends so Bobby has a direct view of her chest, up close.

The hand that went through her hair traipses his chest, then she yanks it away as she stands upright. Bobby never lost sight of his wife, or her moves, and he wound up adjusting himself twice before she was fully standing. They finish the beers, Tynie setting the bottles aside, doing so while giving Bobby a direct stare-line of her ass. She then hovers him so her breasts are right by his lips, giving Bobby a chance to kiss the tops of them.

Closing her eyes, Tynie sends a hand to the center of his sweats, briefly feeling just how hard Bobby is right now. Instead of merely kissing her breasts, Bobby leaves huge hickeys on the tops of them, making Tynie moan. Lowering her eyes to his, Tynie taunts "I'm far from done.." He's topless again, which makes her latest plan easier. Kissing him from jawline to neck, Tynie focuses on Bobby's lips for a while, as her hands go for his hair. Taking her lips down his chest, he soon discovers Tynie hickeying him just as she got. Little nips left around his pecs, Bobby moans "Damn." She feels Bobby move to yet again adjust himself, which tells her this plot is definitely working so far.

Creating yet another deliberate gap, Tynie stands before him and slowly gets naked, hoping to catch Bobby's attention. She immediately receives it, him staring at her latest display. She shocks him by yanking down his sweats until they fall to his ankles, admitting in that move her plan wasn't fully told to Bobby. He kicks those sweats the rest of the way off, managing to get them to land by her clothes. Before Tynie knew it, she's in his arms, being lead quickly to the couch. Laying her out while kisses are shared, Bobby again takes his wife's left leg into his hands.

Ferociously shoving himself into her, Bobby starts this sex off rather wildly, granting the desires implied in Tynie's plan. Wild with every move, there is a part of Bobby that worries about hurting his wife. Those worries are sated though, when they end the latest round of kisses she craves "Sexy please, spare no power!" Instead of speaking his answer to that, Bobby grants this wish too, taking his wife with a strength to their sex Tynie's not really known in quite a while.

Moaning and mewling as he went on, Tynie applauds this, realizing her plan was perfect for its intentions. She manages to clamp her lips to the top of his right shoulder, leaving quite the love bite there as Bobby shoves her through an immense orgasm. Dropping his lips to her other ear, Bobby seductively growls "I'm far from done…" Taking her without another word, he proves that much, Tynie enduring several more intense orgasms before Bobby's even close. Each time she was taken there, Bobby's shoulders, collarbone, and chest were hickeyed, which encouraged him to keep going. Tynie's body is very responsive to the power of this lovemaking, her climaxes being harder than Bobby's felt from his wife in what seemed like ages.

Loving each one, Bobby gets more aroused with each thrust. Lifting her lips to his ear, Tynie desires "Fuck me so hard I can barely walk afterwards." Punctuated with grunts, Bobby replies "As.. you.. Wish.." Honoring her latest craving, Bobby's covered in sweat, as is Tynie, his power definitely pleasing her. They've been at it for a while now, time being ignored, Tynie being shoved through numerous wild orgasms.

Bobby's not done yet, but he is getting close, her feeling the powerful thumps of his dick throbbing against her inner walls. When he can take no more of the need to bust a nut, Bobby howls and erupts inside Tynie. This time, his release takes a bit to end, Tynie's body being flooded like it's not been in a significant while. Dropping on top of her when that's done, Bobby's shocked when she pets his back softly, praising "You were phenomenal. My God Bobby, damn!" As he comes down, Bobby worries "Did I hurt you?" Tynie smiles triumphantly, shaking her head as she answers "No. You granted my wishes, rocked my world." Slowly sliding out of her, Bobby pushes himself up. Once he's standing again, he puts on those sweats, Tynie sitting up. As she tries to walk, Bobby notes her legs are jello, helping her with that until they're both clothed again.

Sensing he was worried, Tynie beams "Bobby, that was so exquisite! I loved every second!" Holding her closely, Bobby replies "You were amazing." They turn to the couch together, Tynie deciding "Well, that was a very spicy way for us to have a reason to replace the furniture in this room. Lord knows I don't want T, Sasha, Daddy, or the kids to fall into a couch like I did. At Sasha's." "I'll take care of that. Later." Bobby sates, discovering she had one hell of a point. Feeling her slide closer to him, Bobby catches the slightly increased rate of Tynie's heartbeat. "You OK?" He worries.

"I'm better than Ok baby.. I'm in heaven. After all, I am yours and in your arms right now." Tynie resolves. Bobby smiles, then takes her by the hand, leading his wife to their room to change. He'd left their phone and her pills in the living room intentionally, telling Tynie his latest plan as they ready for time in both the sauna and Jacuzzi. Tynie loves his idea, relating as much as they make good on starting in on that part of their day. As they conclude that some time later, the couple makes it back to their room side-by-side. Bobby gets his wife comfortable on the bed's edge, stealing a kiss before he retrieves their phone and her pills.

Again returning to her side, Bobby's surprised when Tynie offers "Baby, we should really give T and Sasha a date night. I mean, they've been through a lot and their marriage is young. I just hope Daddy will help us with that." "Honey, how did you know what I was thinking?" Bobby asks. Admitting she didn't, Tynie requests "Baby, when you go to help Daddy take care of those damn boxes, take T with you. I don't really think it's safe for Daddy to do that kind of lifting anymore. I'm not trying to insult my Dad or anything, but you know what I mean. Then you can relay my offer to T and Dad at the same time, and have them take it from there. I figure, long as we're given at least a day's notice… we're good." "I can do that baby." Bobby promises, proudly smiling as he sets their phone to charge.

Tynie sees something across the screen, not able to read it all before the phone goes into sleep mode. "Oh that, I told the others we love them but I'd forgotten to set our phone to charge and the battery is dying. I also told them that we'll check it later for emergencies because the battery won't hold out a charge for much else for a while. They totally understood and love us." Bobby states, noticing his wife's curiosity. "Thank you babe." Tynie gratifies.

Bobby did do something else though, that much is a surprise for his wife. Soon sitting at her side, Bobby gets taken into Tynie's arms. "I'll say this much, the house may not look the same as it did earlier… for too long. You'll be relaxing, because babe, that's my turf." Bobby decrees. "In that case, when it's all done, you are getting massaged and doted over." Tynie insists.

TreMarion calls T as he knows about Tynie and Bobby's phone, wondering "Hey man, would you and Sasha like a date night Saturday? We've gotten a lot more covered this week than we saw coming, so I figure we can make Friday a family day after those damn boxes get taken to the trash. I can get Tynie and Bobby to help me with the kids too.. Later. You know about their phone battery." "That sounds great Dad. You take care of setting that up with Tynie and Bobby on your time. Just let me know." T counters. Accepting that and sharing love, the two men hang up. T sets their phone to charge, noticing "Our phone battery is lower than I'd like it to be. I don't want us not being able to call out if we need to. Oh, by the way sugar: you and I are going on a date, Saturday. Everything else is taken care of." Sasha gleams "That sounds wonderful." The kids are up, T and Sasha then readying to feed them, as their day becomes a peaceful one.

TreMarion has a peaceful afternoon, showering and texting the family "I'll check back with you guys later. Tynie and Bobby's phone isn't the only one about to die, battery wise. Love you." Nobody sees that text for a while, as their phones are all charging. Sasha and T clean up the kids before she concerns "Baby, I don't like it that we have to charge our phones so damn much. Maybe we should go in as a family and get the latest and newest models. I really don't like the fact that we don't know how reliable our phone batteries are. Is there any way we can do that Friday too?" "Baby, you relax. I'll set that up." T procures. Smiling, she checks over the living room. "I've got that part too." T teases, retrieving the walkers for the kids. Ty-Leah and Junior placed in them, T and Sasha watch very closely as the kids spend some time walking around the front area of the house.

Tynie's sitting on the bed's edge, Bobby leaving her in the room with a kiss, only to get the door for the furniture replacers. It's the same company that did the entertainment center installs, and they don't make Bobby feel uncomfortable. Rather, it's quite the opposite, which eases his mind. It doesn't take as long as Bobby expected to have the bulk of their house completely refurnished, and when it comes time for those items to be paid for, Bobby gets stopped. The crew's boss hands Bobby his phone, with a number already dialed and says "I was told to have you call a Captain Harlon Davis." Bobby makes that call and is stunned to learn that a judge ordered Terry's property and all his sellable assets to be liquidated and the profits to go to Tynie and Bobby and their family. "How does this mean I don't pay for the furniture in my house, nor does my father in law whom originally offered to?" Bobby asks.

"Oh THAT, we found a manifesto of threats against your property, as in you and Tynie's. The judge also ordered that any replacements of your property, are also to be covered by those liquidation profits. What's left in Terry's overtaken federal judge's retirement account paid for the replacement you just had done. Tynie told me not to update you, but we just came from court. I was placed under judicial orders to basically override Tynie's request. I can have copies of all of those orders sent to you any way you want." Captain Davis explores. Asking if the Captain's fax machine is up and running, Bobby offers "Fax it to me." Promising he will inside the hour, Captain Davis hangs up. Returning that phone to its rightful owner, Bobby sees the crew taking care of the rest of the furniture without a word. Minutes after they're done, Bobby sees them out and secures the house. Before heading to his wife, the fax machine goes off, him retrieving what came through.

Tynie's leaned back against the bed, nothing on her mind when Bobby comes back into the room. He approaches her with those faxes in his hand, Tynie immediately getting curious. Sitting up, she reads what was sent over and by whom. "I have a call to make." She intends, crawling across the bed for their phone. Captain Davis' personal cellphone number is on those faxes, her calling it. "Captain, I hope you know that my family has rarely seen the caliber of respect you've given us. We thank you for everything, and assure you these faxes will be kept safely." Tynie introduces. "You've done the same for me." Captain Davis replies. Thanking him again, she hangs up.

It's when she goes to charge their phone again that TreMarion's text comes through, with one from T right behind it. "No brother. We don't wait until Friday on that shit. We meet up to cover it tomorrow man. Trust me. Until then, we keep off these phones as much as possible. Barring emergencies. Sasha's right, it is time for us to get a more reliable phone. Matter of fact dude, I need a favor. When you can: research the holy living hell out of a different carrier. I'll explain why when we meet up. I don't want to burn out our already unreliable phone batteries. Love you." Tynie replies. "Sis, when you said already unreliable phone batteries, I figured we'd get a fuller explanation later. You got it. Love you." T sends back. "Tomorrow afternoon. T and Sasha's. We can discuss this in more detail later. Love you." TreMarion decides. Sending "See you then, love you" everyone sets their phones to charge.

Tynie and Bobby lay back and relax for a bit, their phone soon having half a battery charge. Captain Davis calls back, Tynie answering it. "Heya Captain, what can I do for ya?" She poses.

"Answer your door in twenty minutes for a courier that has some more cashier's checks. The rest of that liquidation was done that way so you could distribute it amongst your relatives. Have those faxed judge's orders on you when you deal with those. The feds already know about those checks and the amounts. I took the liberty of alerting them when I faxed you two." Captain Davis answers.

"Captain, I don't see you doing that as a taken liberty. I see it as you obeying the judge in another way and at the same time doing my family an unexpected favor. Bobby can be at my door in twenty minutes. I say that because in that timeframe, there are some things I have to take care of in the back end of the house. I must warn you, our phone battery is not withholding a charge, so you may get our voicemail a lot until we can replace the phone tomorrow. If you do, I assure you either Bobby or I will call you back soon as we get that issue fixed. We will handle those checks as you asked though." Tynie refutes. Stunned, Captain Davis mutters "Thank you. Very well." With that, the conversation's ended.

Again settling their phone to charge, Tynie's shocked when Bobby promises "I have it taken care of honey. You don't need to explain. You actually had the phone on speaker that entire conversation." Tynie snarks "Thought you knew.. I'm a klutz!" "I wasn't insulting that babe. I was glad you did." Bobby refers, going in for yet another kiss. Softly and romantically blowing her mind, he later gets Tynie settled as laid out on the bed fully. Heading to answer the door, Bobby smiles as he realizes that in yet another way the family got cleansed of a fucker that had impeded upon their homes and lives.

Giving the courier a sudden stern look, Bobby receives those checks, kicking the door shut as soon as he signs for them. Securing the house, he takes those to the safe, doubling back to do the same with those faxes. Tynie doesn't have a chance to watch Bobby do that, she's too busy checking the entertainment center in their room.

Catching her do that, Bobby rushes to his wife's side, intending "Baby, no. I don't want you hurt. I know you can take care of that, but we've had too good a day to have something change it. Especially you getting hurt." Conceding his point, she pulls away from that area, him taking over. "Fuckin' thing's basically dead." Bobby grumbles. "You said it yourself baby, we've had too good a day to change it by one of us getting hurt. Just unplug that motherfucker and we'll deal with it later. Besides, we do have things to give the family when we meet up tomorrow." Tynie plots. Forfeiting to her point, Bobby stands up and heads back closer to his wife's hip.

They return to the bed, and before long TreMarion calls. Bobby answers it, learning TreMarion saw a newscast about Terry. "Yeah Dad, we already got that. We were planning on having that taken care of when we go to replace our phones. We're not keeping the same carrier either. Not since that fucker Terry also had them." Bobby returns. "Son, you just relieved all my concerns. We meet at T and Sasha's tomorrow at one." TreMarion retorts. "Sure thing Dad, see you then. We love you." Bobby concludes, the two men hanging up. TreMarion does something else, calling T to let that couple know the latest.

"I was starting to wonder about that. Sasha and I were watching a movie with the kids and it got interrupted by a news brief. Thanks Dad. We'll see you then. Love you. The kids are fine." T considers, receiving love back and an agreement before that call's ended.

Everyone knows why the conversations are kept so short, but they are also aware that situation gets fixed come tomorrow. TreMarion spends what's left of his day relaxing and watching movies, only stopping to make himself something to eat. The kids are again doted over by T and Sasha whom promise "You'll see the family tomorrow. Pa just arranged that." After having time in their walkers, Ty-Leah and Junior get bathed and ready to relax with their parents watching movies on the new entertainment center. The collapsible crib is double-checked by T, whom explains why there's a paper pinned to the fridge. "Baby, as an act of protecting the kids, I want dealing with whatever we may find on that website to be my turf." T concludes. "Honey, that's fine. We as a family don't do recall involvement though. Not with how businesses tend to handle us." Sasha amends, the two then settling the kids into the collapsible crib.

Once they're all comfortable, Sasha readies a family movie, T holding her close. Their phone was left by them, T dismembering the hold to put it on the charger, sending to the family "We're fine. We'll see you tomorrow. We love you. We likely won't contact you again until then, given how everyone's phones are acting up." Returning to his wife, T holds Sasha closely as the kids eyes are glued to the family movie. TreMarion and Bobby receive T's latest text, deciding in their own to send something similar. When that's understood, everyone has their phones charging. Bobby gives his wife a teasing smile, the two then deciding to get changed again before he shows her the rest of the house.

"Baby, I swear to God: we owe Captain Harlon Davis beers. Not just you and me, but the entire family." Tynie cheers. "Yeah, about that. He told me something else earlier. He said "I know your wife's going to say you guys owe me. You don't because part of this was judicial orders; the other part was me showing your family the respect I've received." Bobby informs. Tynie takes that in, only pining "Ok. I just feel bad because I've yet to romance you today."

Approaching her, Bobby alters "Honey, I know you said that was part of your plan for our day. It was for me, too. I've been thinking, and I don't believe it's best for us to worry about that when things change. What I mean by that is we didn't see a lot of what has come across today happening. I know you want to keep your word on that, and that's honorable. Baby, I do too, but I don't want you worried. We've been too serious about shit for too long, you said so yourself. Trust me beautiful, when you said you'd make my day kick ass, you have. I'm just trying to do the same for you and get you relaxed. You deserve that." Taking his hand, Tynie smiles, digesting what she just heard. "Come with me." Bobby taunts, leading them out of the master bedroom. Sliding closer to him, Tynie rests her head on the outside of Bobby's shoulder, smiling more broadly than he's seen in recent history. Catching that, he gives her a smile just as wide.

Tynie's finally able to let every notion that bothered her mind go, which is told to Bobby when she starts giggling like a happy Valley Girl in a shoe sale. Hearing every last one of those, he blushes, aware that she's acting that way because of him. Tilting his head a bit, Bobby chuckles "It's so cute when you act like this." "Long as this family has this peace, I will." Tynie dedicates, causing him to stop their travels. "No beautiful, you don't need to hide that. I want you this happy, we all do. Baby, I know you've grown unfortunately accustomed to not being happy and relaxed because of how this family has been treated by the outside world. I don't want you doing that again, because in a way it feels like I'm taking away from you. I don't know if you understand that, but I'm being honest. Tynie, I know I've said this before, but this time... it's for real. You will never again have to feel like you can't be happy. I will do whatever it takes to prevent that. You've seriously gone above and beyond for me and this family. My love, now is my turn. Matter of fact, it should have been my turn this whole time." Bobby resounds.

"I do understand, Bobby. I'd rather we take days as they come, like you said earlier. As for the family, the kids and what they need is paramount to everything else. We will be happy, just as we've been all day. I have a feeling the family is with us on this. I can't shake the sense that they are just as done with the way people treat us as you and I are. Especially Daddy. Now, what do you say to you and me getting back to being happy?" Tynie proposes. His eyes get real big, as does his smile, Bobby agreeing "Definitely."

They've stopped in the hallway, Bobby spinning before his wife and planting a deep kiss to her lips. Taking Tynie's breath away, he holds her close, the kiss slowly separating. Resuming his place at Tynie's left hip, Bobby walks with her to the living room. The first thing she notices is the entire front area of the house is re-worked, new furniture everywhere. "Oh my GAWD!" Tynie shrieks, loving it all. Bobby smiles deviantly, acting as her escort through the rest of the house. "They didn't touch our gun safe or lockboxes. They wound up taking the laptops though, turns out those were part of another recall. I told them not to bother us with that, just to go ahead and dispose of the laptops." Bobby admits as they trek across the house. Spinning before him and wrapping her arms around his neck in one move, Tynie purrs "Very nicely done."

Walking her back to the living room, Bobby's surprised when Tynie gets him situated on the end of the couch, hitting a button that turns that area into a recliner. Sitting back, he gets kissed quickly and told "You stay put gorgeous. I'll return." "Yes dear." Bobby giggles, watching his wife cross the house. Entering the kitchen, she finds the chocolate covered strawberries, shutting the fridge with a switch to her hips. Sensing that was supposed to be a surprise, Bobby diverts his view from Tynie, whom shows up behind him in moments. The box is opened, and she's serving those strawberries one at a time to him, as if Bobby is a literal King.

Taking a few bites of those for herself, Tynie smiles at the display of his happiness. The strawberries are half gone before she decides to take them back to the fridge. "That's what you think." Bobby mentions, getting out of the reclined couch seat. Switching places with her, those strawberries are soon ended, him clearing from the box. For the first time in several months, neither one worries about missing calls nor anything else. Tynie's leaned back in that new recliner seat, smiling as she looks over that part of their house. She notes immediately that the living room was arranged so Ty-Leah and Junior have room to roam in the walkers or relax in one of the collapsible cribs. Returning to his wife, Bobby explains "Yeah babe, I had to defend one of the guys who set this all up. Turns out he's a new guy to the crew and a dad. The boss was about to bitch at him when I stepped in. I claimed that we wanted the house to look as he was arranging it anyway. I basically saved the dude's job." "Wow." Tynie gasps. "I know what just crossed your mind, and I'm going to take care of it. Be right back." Bobby procures, kissing her lips chastely.

Obtaining their phone, Bobby goes to the kitchen where the furniture place's business card was pinned to the fridge. Calling them, he lodges a complaint about the boss' attitude and behavior in their house claiming "I had to discuss it with my wife first. She and I have an understanding where one of us doesn't lodge these complaints without the other knowing about it." The furniture shop owner answers "I have that same understanding with my husband. Thank you for letting me know about this, sir. Trust me; you're not the first person today to have called about this. A T Goren is, and he said the same things you did, just with a few more obscenities. Sir, if you don't mind holding, I'll take care of this issue with you on the line. I'll let you know when I have that individual in my office."

Agreeing that he'll hold, Bobby hopes the battery of the phone doesn't die mid-call. Two minutes later, the owner asks "Sir, would you mind repeating yourself?" Bobby does, but this time he adds a slew of new reasons for the complaint, releasing that T's "My brother in law." The furniture delivery guys' union boss hears the charges that Bobby's claiming he can "VERY EASILY make stick" against the delivery guy, then when Bobby's done the furniture shop owner warns "Sir, you need to hear this."

The union boss declares "I cannot believe you got our union in on this! You know the complainant is within his rights. You know full well that he didn't lie, those charges CAN be made to stick just as easily as he claimed. You are aware that your being in our union is about to end, too. You've caused us a lot of problems. Of course, you do it in a way that you hope isn't caught on to by the customer. You always start shit with your other staff while on a job, and I have folders of complaints in writing to prove it! Soon as I get the consent of the complainant, I am using this as the way to pull your union card! This owner will NOT keep a non-union person on their payroll... you know this!"

"Tell that union boss I said DO IT! I'm saying that on the behalf of my brother in law, too. I should have guessed this is what was going on with the way he acted in our houses. I'm giving the owner my new number tomorrow. This phone is being replaced, as is the carrier." Bobby consents. "We heard you sir. Noting all that now." The owner vows. "You got it!" The union boss swears, the call then ending mutually. Setting their phone down, Bobby's aware that his wife only heard his half of the conversation. Sitting beside her, he tells all. "You handled that masterfully, my love." Tynie brags, petting his cheek. Their phone rings again, this time Tynie reaches to answer it, ordering "Yeah, my husband is in the middle of checking our house right now. He and I are NOT happy with how that fucker treated the new guy, nor are we pleased with how that fucker disrespected our home and property! By "that fucker" I mean the son-of-a whore you're about to pull the union card on! I've been briefed about what just happened and asked my husband to do it. Whether or not dude gets his union card pulled, anything amiss in my house will lead to all charges claimed by my husband being added to the ones I file against that fucker. By that I mean: this family don't file misdemeanors, ONLY hate crime charges... you know FEDERAL felonies?! Oh, and if I were you: I'd search that fucker, his truck, and anything he uses for his job. I think he's been robbing customers to sell the goods he steals for money. Get my damned drift?!" The union boss replies "Yes Ma'am. I'll alert the furniture owner and add this to your husband's complaint. With your consent of course." "My consent is automatic." Tynie grumbles. Taking that consent, the union boss hangs up.

"Sorry baby. My gut told me to go there." Tynie apologizes, setting their phone down again. Looking into her eyes, Bobby rejects "Never apologize for going with your gut. You did misspeak though; I've already checked the house. Fucker got real lucky." "They don't need to know that. You forget what we're replacing tomorrow and what you promised them you'd do." Tynie recalls. Sitting beside her in a flash, Bobby smiles just as vindictively as his wife.

Back at the furniture shop: the now-former leader of the furniture delivery crew gets searched as Tynie described, only to come up clean. The furniture shop owner slides that guy a pink slip, and a written intention to contest the unemployment benefits claims he may file. The union boss calls her boss, telling the latter individual EVERYTHING. "You did right. You meet me in my office A.S.A.P. and have him with you. We are pulling his card NOW! You are responsible for alerting the latest complainants as soon as you can." The union boss' boss requires. Telling her boss of the "phone malfunctions and issues" Tynie, T and Bobby are having, this is added "I will provide the furniture shop owner my direct cellphone number. When I do, I will note that they are to contact me at that line. Then, I will honor your orders." Totally accepting that, the conversation between union bosses is ended.

Before long, the ex-leader of the furniture delivery crew is before the highest ranking union member in the area, getting his card pulled for life. After that, a notice is given him saying that the union will not accept him back and that every branch of that union has already been alerted. Seeing himself out, the guy realizes too late just how badly he fucked up.

The union boss does as she told her boss, but receives a surprise when the furniture shop owner calls T with her in the room. "Sir, I've just been handed some information. I'm aware of your phone issues and was wondering if you could provide this information to a Bobby Goren. He says you're his brother in law." The furniture shop owner requests. "I am. Sorry Ma'am with our phones behaving as they are, the best I can do is get it to him tomorrow. Hang up and call me back. I won't answer it, nor will my wife, and it'll be right on my voicemail. I can get it to him when we take care of those issues tomorrow." T offers. "I totally understand. Will do" is the last thing T hears before the call's ended. True to T's offer, the information is left on his voicemail until tomorrow. Sasha's advised "Don't clear the voicemail until we see Tynie and Bobby tomorrow. There is an update on what I told you when I made lunch." Sasha's surprised, but she presumes T's got this handled as best he can for the time being. Telling his wife what hit in the latest conversation, T admits "I had to vouch Bobby's claim that we're related."

Stunned, Sasha gulps "Damn." T holds her close, figuring "Yeah, it's covered for now though. We'll be told when we're meant to if anything else comes up." The furniture shop owner's office now only has her in it, the rest of her payroll gossiping about what happened. The new guy comes into the office asking "Ma'am, will I be fired if I told you that I provided that family some information about a recall website for kids' supplies and toys? Will I lose my job if I told you that a Bobby Goren told me to "properly and safely dispose of laptops because he doesn't want his wife dealing with a recall given a family history of businesses causing problems?" "No. You handled that really well. If anything, you actually gave me a couple ideas. Thank you." The shop owner returns. Surprised, the rest of her payroll goes about their day. The union boss' boss calls back, telling of the latest with the one they pulled the card on, only to receive an update herself. "Here's a tip. Make that information provision your new guy did a part of protocol." The union boss desires, the shop owner concurring "Will do." Ending that call, the shop's soon closed for the day.

Nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family knows of that yet, their phone issues being why. Each one of them is aware those issues only stand in their way until tomorrow. What the bulk of Tynie and Bobby's family doesn't know of yet, Tynie and Bobby have secured in their safe. Those too, will be handled tomorrow. In their own homes, everyone goes about their day trying to relax.

Some frustration creeps into Tynie's facial expression, Bobby catching it. Opening his arms wider, he feels her slink into the embrace. "Why baby? Why can't we as a family have a totally relaxing day without a fucker steppin' in on it?" She complains. "I don't know why people have to encroach on our family like that. What I do know is, we have that all taken care of, and you were amazing." Bobby sates. "Hey now, you and T covered a lot of it too. You were just as awesome as I was." Tynie retorts. "Thank you, baby." Bobby whispers, hoping the soft tone he used calms her down. T and Sasha have a similar conversation, Sasha presuming "I bet you anything Tynie backed Bobby up, scared the shit out of at least one person. I know we don't like it when she does that, but bet anything her gut told her to." "I bet you're right honey. Like I said, we'll find out when we're meant to. I know it's concerning you right now, but with the way our phones are: I think it's best we wait til tomorrow to find out." T restates. Ty-Leah and Junior are down for a nap again, Sasha slinking closer to her hubby.

TreMarion has absolutely no clue about what happened, and he elects to "find out tomorrow" as well, given the current behavioral state of his phone. Showering, he readies for the next day, grateful that he now has a more reliable SUV that nobody of ill repute has messed with or been around. T and Sasha decide to do something else for the family though, waiting for the kids' nap to be done. When that hits, T surprises Bobby and TreMarion by sending "I'll need you to meet me at the door of your houses in an hour. Sasha and I talked, and with how our phones are, she insisted on getting you actual alarm clocks. Love you." Tynie sends back "Dude, you two are getting separate phones tomorrow. The holsters are on me. Love you and I'll send Bobby when you get here." TreMarion replies "Just this one time. Love you." Accepting that, T later honors his own plan, Bobby and TreMarion receiving those clocks. Telling T to send the kids their love, TreMarion and Bobby secure their houses.

Setting those up, TreMarion and Bobby begin to hope that the day closes out with some relaxation to it. Tynie's out of her seat, getting two glasses of Glenlivet prepped, bringing Bobby his. Sipping those, Tynie confesses "I've never had this before." "Like it?" Bobby poses, receiving a broad smile and a nod. TreMarion has a tumbler of scotch, showers, and prepares for tomorrow. After all that, he decides to watch one more movie and have a meal before going to bed.

T and Sasha's day closes out similarly to the norm, the kids getting fed and doted over before that couple spends time together. Sasha's excited for Saturday, telling T of her anticipation. "It's going to be great baby." T celebrates. Relaxed together, they elect to get cleaned up one at a time, as the kids are now down for the night. As that is taken care of, they regroup and cuddle in bed. Passionately kissing, the couple decides to get intimate, making it romantic and gentle. Kissing to prevent the kids getting startled by the sounds of Sasha's moans, T makes sure she's satisfied before he comes. Soon as she's laid out and coming down, he checks the monitors, setting them up the same as always. Covering them up, T holds his wife as they fall asleep.

The only ones up are Tynie and Bobby, yet they don't know that again. Their day from the point after the delivery of the alarm clock has dragged on, with her keeping close to him. "Make it all go away…" Tynie craves, wrapping her arms around Bobby. Having settled their drink glasses down, Bobby takes the opportunity to hold his wife as closely as he can, promising "I will baby. I will."

Her next dose of pills is coming up, so he knows that alcohol isn't the best option for their next drink, but right now he's busy keeping his latest word. Flexing all around her, Bobby prays that move will soothe Tynie. "You're so strong, Bobby. You've been my rock, as always. Here I am bitching when you need to let things out too. It's unfair." Tynie gripes.

"I'm really alright." Bobby refutes. Stretched out across him, Tynie rests her cheekbone on Bobby's heartbeat, in her mind concerning over the stress on him. "I know this will make you think I'm taking away from me. In a way, I am, but it's deliberate. Honey, I have everything for tomorrow in my hands. You will get to relax and spend time with the kids. Babe, why I said that's deliberate is the fact you've stepped up and taken care of so much that I should have." Bobby releases.

"That's been bothering you for too long, Bobby. I know that, and it concerns me. You didn't realize it, but when I did what I took over, I wasn't just backing you up. I was demonstrating to T and Sasha that the kids are protected. I was allowing Daddy a chance to relax in his later years. I say I was backing you up because you have ALWAYS had my back. Even without you realizing it. I know you want to be the first line of defense against the fuckers of this world for me, and I love you for it. I just wanted to show that even with you liberating and providing me the way to be my true girly self: I will still back you up and be willing to take the lead. When I say take the lead, I mean be ready to defend you, this house, and our family should my gut tell me to take charge of the situation. You said it yourself; I'm not to apologize for going with my gut." Tynie intervenes. "I did not see that coming." Bobby cites, taking in what she said. Looking into his eyes, she wonders "Did I just say something wrong?"

"No you didn't babe. If anything you surprised me. I know I've said never to apologize for going with your gut. You've done wonderful things for me and the family. Now, you deserve to kick back and have us do for you. Especially me. Baby, I'm so sorry we've had so much hit that your gut has reacted so often. I didn't want that for you. None of us did. Please believe me when I say, I love you and you stepping up like that is truly a last resort. We take everything else on as a united front, with me being the one to handle it if you speaking your backup of me isn't enough. Your days of being armed, fighting, and being the primary defender are over. They never should have continued in the way they have in the first place." Bobby responds.

Seeing the smile he'd worn most of the day disappear, Tynie pets his jawline, softly stating "Sexy, don't you dare torture yourself over anything that's happened. To me, those situations were tests, of our strength as one. We passed those sons of bitches with flyin' colors. I'll do what you want, just please... no tormenting my honey." "I never thought of it that way." Bobby realizes.

"You are now, I can tell by the look in your eyes. You've been insecure about my faith in you too. I've seen that in every move you make to me. You don't need to be insecure about a damn thing. I've had those same worries, really. I know, and can tell by just how tightly you're holding me right now that you don't want me insecure about shit either." Tynie explores. A few minutes passes before she restates "No tormenting my honey." Her chin lifted by his hand, Bobby returns "Only if you don't torment my beauty." Letting a smile creep across her lips, Tynie mutters "You got it gorgeous." Watching his expression for a minute, Tynie sees Bobby's face slowly greeted by a smile.

"My day's kicked ass..." She acclaims, resting her head in his hand. "Our day has kicked ass." Bobby amends, leading her cheek to his chest.

"We did it baby. We showed the world we are amazing as one." Tynie brags. "We sure did beautiful. We sure did. I must thank you too, for opening my eyes. Again." Bobby commends. "Anytime." Tynie peeps, the two relaxing in quiet for a while afterwards. The smile on his lips concealed the way Bobby was thinking, Tynie looking up periodically and shooting a grin his way. He later taps her shoulders, being let up, only to get their glasses cleaned and retrieve sodas. She goes for her pills, taking one as soon as he's at her side.

Their day is ending, and for once in recent history, there are only hopes for good days to come. After the sodas, she cleans up, him having the pills and phone again stashed on him. Walking across their house again side-by-side, the two don't say a thing. When she's comfortable in bed, Bobby sees Tynie pull back the covers. Inviting him closer to her with a tap of the mattress, she waits for a moment as the phone's charged for the last time and her pills are lined beside it. Taking her invitation, Bobby alters it into a chance for Tynie to cuddle up to him almost like she did this morning. Covering them both up, he gets greeted by her going for the last kiss of the day. When that dispels, they lay back and fall asleep, totally at peace.

Yeah there was a lot that happened today that no one in the family saw coming. Still some things to resolve, those are pushed until tomorrow. T and Sasha are coming into their own as man and wife, the kids receiving the best from both of them. Bit by bit, Tynie's craving for TreMarion to relax in his later years is at last arriving, which appeases the entire family. As for Tynie and Bobby, in truth they have shown the world they are amazing as one. Today was a mix of a different, yet in some ways unfortunately common, means. At the end of their day, Tynie and Bobby discovered one thing after she brought it up. In the trials and tribulations of their married life, they've managed to do one thing the couple hopes they can later inspire T and Sasha to do:

Passed all of Life's Tests with flyin' colors….


	167. Ch 167

Title: "Just One Day…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

Tynie's a bit of a sneak when they wake the next day, kissing Bobby until his sleep ends. From there, she sleekly wraps him in her arms, rolling him halfway on top of her. Bobby's confused at first, loving the affection until it ends, leaving out speech until his wife makes her next move. Tynie sneaks out from under him, rendering Bobby laying stomach down. Before she can massage him, Bobby mutters "You are always first. Although I will admit, that was pretty sleek." "Thanks. Ok Baby." Tynie whispers, assuming the position for being massaged.

Groaning as she did that, Tynie tells Bobby everything he needs to know at the moment. Working out every inch of tension to her build takes a while, Tynie suspecting the same will be true for his. When she is totally relieved, Tynie moans "Thank you baby." Sitting up slowly, it's like Bobby already knows, as he overtakes where she laid.

True to her suspicions, Bobby's tensions take just as long as Tynie's did to be worked out. After that, they kiss again, albeit briefly before going about the rest of what they need to do for the day's start. Pocketing her pills and holstering their phone, Bobby sees his wife staring at the now-dying nine dozen roses. Turning to him, Tynie plans "I love you Bobby. That was really sweet of you. I have an easier way for us to get what we need for today together. Wait here." Bobby does, his wife returning soon after that request with a shoulderbag loaded.

Stunning him, Tynie reaches into his pockets, pulling Bobby in for a kiss before placing both the pill bottle and the phone in the shoulderbag. As the kiss ends, Bobby's still in awe, Tynie giggling. Taking his hand, she leads them to the living room, hoping no angering surprises come down the pike today.

As they sit down together, the phone rings, Tynie reaching to answer it. Sasha has a few questions about the weekend, listing them all off."I don't mean to be disrespectful since a lot of this is due to happen in your house but I have a counter-offer. Instead of worryin' about the kids sleepin' pattern being all jacked up, why don't we do like a family brunch and games on Saturday. Like we all go over to your place around eleven a.m. As for today and tomorrow, I am not answering that over the phone. I say that because of the way our phones are. I think it may be best that you four and Daddy come by in an hour so Bobby can tell you what we found out. Besides, we need to work on how today and tomorrow are going to go, and frankly: I'd rather do that privately." Tynie resolves.

"Sis, we'll be there in an hour. I totally understand why you said what you did about the privacy thing. Oh and by the way: you're a freakin GENIUS about Saturday!" Sasha replies before they share love and end the call. Holstering their phone, Tynie turns to Bobby, saying "I have my reasons for putting it the way I did. I'd rather tell the whole family at once as opposed to repeating myself."

Pulling her closer, Bobby institutes "You don't need to worry. You know I back you always, one-hundred percent. Babe, until they get here, I want you to relax. I know why you're thinking the way you are, and I swear it will be taken care of. By me." Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie returns "You will get the same thing baby. I know, you want me to relax and enjoy mine before working on yours."

Bobby smiles boyishly at that, the two finding out with TreMarion's arrival that the family will be coming over early. Sasha T and the kids are behind TreMarion, whom waits until they're settled before locking the house. "Our being early is my fault, sis." T apologizes. "Hold that thought pattern right there dude. I know you didn't expect to be early, but it beats you not tellin' us if you're gonna be late. I think I know why we have so much trouble truly relaxing and so much difficulty not coming off as tense around each other. This is just a running guess, so don't think I'm tryin' to be the mama bear or tryin' to control y'all. I only told you to hold that thought pattern because it helped me realize what I've been suspecting for a few days is true." Tynie intervenes, detailing her suspicions and what they're connected to, concluding with "Now I do not want this family going balls broke replacing everything, so I figure we instate a "replace when absolutely necessary or when there's a fuckin' recall" rule. I know we've tried that before, but for the safety and the overall sake of the kids: this time NO MATTER WHAT it should stick." Sasha replies "That doesn't sound controlling at all, honestly. I had the same ideas. Daddy gave T a copy of his key earlier. Yes, he has one for himself. Bobby, when you two get to my place: you go with T to get those damn boxes out of Daddy's tomorrow. Then come by and do my place. After that, we're relaxing." "That works, now I have some things to tell you." Bobby answers, restating what Captain Davis was able to get done and how, then pointing to the shoulderbag at Tynie's feet. "What's in here stays in here until AFTER we get the new phones. Sasha, Tynie said you're getting two separate phones. One is to be the backup phone and the other is your main." Bobby sums up.

"Hubby, counter-offer. Daddy, you and Bobby meet here tomorrow. T, keep that copy of Daddy's key for emergencies. You go to Daddy's first, then T's, and keep either me or Sasha one updated. T, when Bobby and Daddy meet, you pick me up to help Sasha with the kids so you can do housework or somethin'. Instead of risking you guys getting hurt I say we give that one furniture remover company another couple shots. We never really had a problem with them compared to how businesses usually treat us, and it's their JOB to remove shit. Besides, we can likely just tell them of our non-intention to participate in the consumer end of the recall. I swear to God all that just came to me." Tynie intrudes.

"Honestly Bobby and Dad, I'm really compelled to take Tynie's counter offer. It is best for our safety." T chimes. "Son, we all just took it." TreMarion eludes, waving a hand around the room. "Sis, you can't shut your brain off. You can't relax. You're so worried about us." Sasha concerns, Tynie nodding.

"May Bobby not kick my ass for this: Tynie, to help you relax we're going to consider this most recent counter-offer your last. Unless it's an absolute emergency, same goes for Sasha when it comes to entire-family affairs like the ones you've covered. You've taken on, and taken charge of so much for us already. You've been the first line of defense for the family for such a time that it's not fair or justifiable. I say that because it's true, and I can tell Bobby agrees: it's in his eyes. You've had to fight for so long, because of so much, and we all basically made you do it longer. Sis, I am deliberately sounding chauvinistic when I say this: you need to kick back more and let the men of this family be the first line of defense. For the sake and the safety of you, Sasha and the kids, we need to make this stick this time. You and Sasha both deserve to be happy and not wondering when you'll have to cuss someone out. I'll freely admit you kick ass at cussing people out, but I will also confess that it's wrong that we as a family kept coming to you for that. Sis, please forgive my crass tone, I'm saying this in the best way I can to show you that we're all concerned." T regales.

"Dude, Bobby won't kick your ass for that. None of us will, you're absolutely right." Tynie refuses. Bobby turns to TreMarion, answering "Dad, I think our plan for tomorrow just entirely changed. After we replace those phones and those carriers, we call to get that shit removed. We'll use Tynie's idea for that when that comes around." TreMarion nods, seeing Tynie kiss both Bobby's cheeks.

"Hey T, a little help with everyone's coffees man?" Tynie asks, TreMarion coming to pick up Junior. Obliging her, T follows Tynie into the kitchen. Their trek gets interrupted by a call from Captain Davis. Tynie answers it, saying "Captain, everything alright?" "Yes and no. Tynie, you need to close your bank account at your earliest convenience. If you have to buy anything, use Bobby's." Captain Davis retorts. "Sir, I'm having my brother in law run this phone, literally, to my husband. When I do, repeat yourself." Tynie instructs, handing T her phone.

Before Captain Davis can really reply to that, the phone's in Bobby's hands and T's rushing to Tynie's hip to finish making their coffees. Bobby claims "I was going to anyway. Matter of fact, so was my brother in law. He asked me to tell you that since you've dealt with me more than you have him. Not to sound controlling but come the end of business today no woman in my family will have a bank account. I'm even having our trust accounts merged into the names of the men of the family." "Daddy?" Sasha poses. "I have no idea, but judging solely by how fast T moved a minute ago: don't go against Bobby's plan." TreMarion returns. Tynie and T bring the coffees in every travel cup in the house, setting them by the others.

Bobby's soon off the phone with the Captain, telling the family "Captain Davis intercepted a financial threat against Sasha and Tynie. He called us to tell us about it, claiming it's urgent that we make it so no woman in the family has a bank account. I decided the kids' trusts need to be administered by men in the family because I didn't want whoever is trying to commit those financial crimes against Tynie and Sasha to have a back way." "Love you guys, but given what Captain Davis claimed this as, we need to go. Now." Sasha orders. Clamoring for the door, everyone takes their coffees and Tynie grabs the shoulderbag. T secures the house on their way out, his and TreMarion's SUV's being filled and rushing off the property. Their phones are holstered, Sasha and Tynie frustrated by the latest attack against them.

After calming for a bit, Tynie retrieves the phone, calling Captain Davis. "Thank you for absolutely everything. Seriously. You've done more stepping up for respect in one week than my entire family's gotten in a damn year! Captain, honestly my family and I owe you a great debt of gratitude, even though you don't see it that way. We do." Tynie attributes. "Oh I know all about that, your family's year. You say you owe me, right? Here's what I want: you and your family to try to have a good weekend, maybe even a couple beers. I won't accept anything more." Captain Davis refutes. "Man, we can do both, believe me. The second one will involve a beer run on Bobby's part though!" Tynie replies, ending the call. Holstering their phone on her hip, Tynie hears TreMarion and Bobby laughing. "What?! It's true; my house IS out of beer!" Tynie laughs. "Not for long honey." Bobby promises, kissing her cheek and stealing the phone.

Calling out the same furniture people the family's dealt with this week; Bobby learns they cannot get to TreMarion and Bobby's removal order until Monday. Apparently Tynie's family isn't the only one refusing to deal with the consumer end of the recall. Setting it up for Monday afternoon, Bobby warns "I'll be giving you a new number later. My family and I are moving from our current carrier. I'll leave it on your voicemail." Accepting that, the call's ended, Bobby texting T the latest. After that, he holsters the phone.

Arriving at their bank, the family spills out of the SUV's, Sasha shocked by the sheer number of cops escorting them to management. Ty-Leah and Junior sleep right through that, TreMarion handing Junior to Tynie. One-by-one the bank accounts and trusts are handled, making it so Tynie and Sasha no longer have accounts or trusts in their names. Then come the checks, and Bobby sees that his and Sasha's have both T and Tynie on them. T and Bobby endorse them, then TreMarion his, and before an hour's out, those monies are in the new accounts with the old ones entirely emptied and closed. Every dime to the family's names is in the names of the men, even the trusts. Walking the ladies and kids out, the men of the family find a new cellphone carrier, literally right next door. TreMarion goes first, which gives Bobby a chance to tell T what he learned a bit ago with those boxes, explaining "I figured you didn't answer my text because you were driving." T nods, responding "Yeah we have that covered though." Bobby immediately understands why T phrased his answer the way he did, the other three phones and contracts taking a bit to cover.

Tynie and Sasha are handling the kids, Tynie also glaring at anyone who comes near them. One staffer gets too close, Tynie screaming at him "Are you trying to fuckin' abduct my nephew and niece shithead?! We're here for BUSINESS not for your potential Goddamned FELONY!" Management heard that, rushing Tynie and Sasha. "Dude, I'm not fuckin around. If that son-of-a-bitch comes around me, my nephew and niece, or my sister again I WILL claim to the cops that he's trying what I just screamed at him!" Tynie threatens. "And nobody in my family will stop her." Sasha growls.

Management nods, and then fires the guy, shoving him out the door before the ink's dried on Bobby's new contract. Surprising the family, a member of Corporate overheard what happened, making it so the man they just fired has to pay for the first two years of the family's new phone contracts in place of him receiving his 401(k).

Rushing to their wives, Bobby and T get the full explanation from an unexpected source: Captain Davis' wife, Tina. "I stayed back after she screamed about kid abduction, waiting to be an unfortunate witness." Tina admits, pointing to Tynie. "I hate meeting awesome people in shitty pretenses." Tynie gripes as they all shake Tina's hand. Introducing themselves, the family's again surprised when Tina has a full-escort ordered for them from the police, which covers from the cell phone shop to Tynie's. "Pays to be the wife of a Captain sometimes. Relax, I'll tell Harlon what happened. Oh and Tynie, the pretenses being shitty weren't your fault. You reacted like any decent aunt would with that bastard." Tina resolves, seeing the family out.

Loading their SUV's, everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family heads for her place. Tynie's surprised when Bobby hands her the new phone, answering to a US Marshal. "Sir, I didn't mean to cause a public disturbance I swear! The son-of-a-bitch made me and my sister in law believe with all our beings he was about to abduct my nephew and niece and do Lord knows what to us and them! My husband, brother in law, and father were handling family business at the time and they could not be torn away. I say that because my family REFUSES to leave anything with our confidential identifiers on it out of our sight when we're signing it." Tynie testifies. "Ma'am, you're not in trouble. You just helped us catch a predator. He was working there under an assumed name, and he's wanted out of Texas. Given your statement, I can make it so your family does not appear. There's a three million dollar reward involved, for civilians helping in his apprehension." The Marshal states.

Looking at Bobby, Tynie decides "Do society a massive favor with that money. Put it in your coffers man, have it set as additional funding for the Marshals. My family insists." "Will do. I got this number from the Corporate agent of that business who helped with those contracts. He gave it to me based entirely on what you shouted about kid abduction, said his gut told him to. He's my husband and cannot accept the money because of my job." The marshal concludes.

"Sir, thank you for telling me how you got this number. Tell your hubby I said thanks for helping me help y'all." Tynie considers, hanging up. Holstering their new phone, Tynie rubs her hand down her face, grumbling "Sasha's gonna fuckin' shit bricks." Making it back to their house, Tynie and Bobby let in the family, Bobby instructing "Once we get the kids comfortable, I have news that I need to privately share." Tynie ducks back, seeking out the high rank officer in their escort. "I don't know if this is my place, but I want you guys to go back to your shift. We're good." Tynie orders. With a nod, she's waved to be with her family.

Closing and securing her house, Tynie sees T and Sasha getting the kids comfortable. "Daddy, you find a reclining spot on the couch. I got this. Bobby, tell em." Tynie desires. Everyone obeys, Tynie bringing a tray of drinks to the family. Ty-Leah and Junior don't get what's going on, all they sense is tension. Tynie is on one side of the collapsible crib, Sasha on the other, when Tynie's stunned. "Hey angels, we're alright. Your Aunt Ti's a hero." Sasha proclaims. Giving Sasha a shocked look, Tynie goes silent. "You really are sis. You had no idea about the guy; you went with your gut. I appreciate how you did that too, keeping people we don't know away from the kids. Your gut reaction to that guy is why I am happy with what you did. Ecstatic really, because you showed the kids you meant it when you said they're safe. Little things, sis, little things." T verifies.

Tynie breathes a ragged breath, Bobby leaping to her side. "Your Aunt Ti will be alright guys. I've got her." Bobby lulls the minute Ty-Leah whines."The language I used. The way I yelled. Those angels have heard and been around it too much. I didn't mean to bring that by them again." Tynie whimpers. "You were quite justified. We're not the only ones who believe that. The Marshal even did. You did absolutely no wrong whatsoever." TreMarion chides.

"Ya know what? I'm totally overhauling Monday. We stay home and keep in touch when those removers show up. I don't want anyone making any extra travel that day, aside from household needs or emergencies. I don't know why, but it's like Tynie's gut when it comes to… I believe she calls them.. fucknuts cronies.. Is going off. Hope to God you know what I mean by that." Sasha requires. "That was one of the best damn overhauls I've ever heard!" Tynie cheers.

Bobby holds her close, requesting "T, call those removers back. Tell them we as a family will have the men meet them at the door Monday. Claim the women are busy. Sasha, if you need help with the kids when they're there, given what happened today: It's an emergency. T, if they ask why I'm not calling, you claim unexpected mitigating circumstances that you're not at liberty to discuss." Reaching for his phone, T resounds "On it right now." Twenty minutes later, T relays "Monday at four for Dad and at five for me. Best they could do. They totally understand." With that, T and Sasha go to care for the kids, Tynie intercepting their phone and laying it down on the endtable. TreMarion goes against Tynie's wishes, clearing from the coffees and drinks that were totally neglected and loading the dishwasher.

Everyone returns to the living room, Sasha dedicating "You all have yet to have my Taco pizza." Settling the kids into the collapsible crib, she turns on a dime overtaking Tynie's kitchen with T in tow. Briefly kissing before they start to cook, that couple makes the meal. T diverts to replace the drinks, serving everyone in the living room.

Tynie and Bobby are sitting next to the kids, with her closer, when she complains "I swear to God I hate it that we cannot even replace our phones without shit hitting!" "Tina was right sis. You handled that like any decent person would. Yes, I modified what she said, but it's still true. That fucker doing what he tried is NOT your fault. If anything, it's his because he's a grown ass man." Sasha decrees. Before Tynie can answer that, Bobby goes to call Captain Davis. Handing the phone to his wife, Bobby hears "Captain I swear to God I wish I could have met your awesome wife under better circumstances. Yes I did call off the escort, because those officers have other civilians to serve. My family and I are having a bit of a family night tonight, with a full on family afternoon Saturday. Yes I did speak with that Marshal, and everything you may have heard I said are actually my remarks being paraphrased. Yes, Bobby still has that beer run to make but given what you may have heard happened, that got postponed until tomorrow."

"You did no wrong Tynie. My wife told me everything, as did that Marshal. He's my cousin, and his legal name is Marshal. You have that family night, and weekend apparently, and you have fun. Oh and when Bobby goes on that "beer run" tell him my favorite beer is actually Corona." Captain Davis returns. "A Captain after my own heart." Tynie jests, making Captain Davis laugh. "I'll tell Bobby, later." Tynie promises, the call ended mutually. Holstering and moving both Bobby's and Sasha's phones, Tynie goes for her drink. T and Sasha have the kitchen overtaken for a while, Tynie bringing them their drinks before doubling back to kiss Bobby. "Babe, after what Tina and Captain Davis have done for this family: we effectively owe them Coronas." Tynie declares after the kiss.

"Like you said baby that gets covered tomorrow." Bobby recalls. T hears what brand of beer the Captain likes, T stating "Tynie, Captain Davis isn't just a Captain after your heart. With the beer he and I like." "Like Tynie told that Captain: Tomorrow." Sasha decides. That couple then delivers the taco pizza, setting it to the new and more kid-friendly coffee table. Waiting until they're seated, Tynie and Sasha go first with the men in tow. After the meal, Tynie cleans up, Bobby beside her.

Returning to the others, Bobby's about to speak when T intervenes "Bobby, I know this isn't my house. I've been thinking that maybe it's best that we as the men of the family get together to cover what our houses need in one shot whenever we can. Sasha and Tynie can care for the kids then, at my place. That way Tynie's not reeling again like she is now. Man, I mean no disrespect to you or your marriage, but I'm also advising this to keep Sasha from being in that kind of situation again. If we wind up needing stuff for our houses and we can't get together: we do it in broad daylight whenever possible." "How'd you know what I was thinking?!" Bobby answers. "Son, I don't think Bobby's offended by that. Matter of fact, I think you're right." TreMarion translates.

"Sis, they're protecting us, and the kids. T's absolutely right, I don't want you reeling like I am now. I most definitely don't want the kids in that potential situation again either." Tynie vouches. Turning to her hubby, Sasha desires "Baby that was magnificent. Do me a big favor, get something extra chocolaty ready for Tynie. She needs it. Oh, I planted diabetic friendly chocolate in the fridge door, right hand side of the third shelf. I got it before we even got into the cellphone shop, at the convenience store."

"You paid convenience store prices for diabetic friendly chocolate?!" Tynie gulps, getting a nod from Sasha. "Sis, I love you. Never again. I know you meant well but there are better prices at other places. I appreciate the motives and everything, but for real: convenience stores are legal highway robbery on that shit." Tynie advises. "Honey, I adore you. She's right." T mutters, leaving a brief kiss to Sasha's cheek before upgrading her request to cover both ladies. Tynie holds Sasha, explaining "T and I aren't mad at you. I know you didn't know we consider it like that. I know what you were tryin' to do. We all do, I swear to God. Listen honey, we as a family are targeted enough as it is, which is why I even bothered to say what I did. I don't want you overcharged for something when we can get it elsewhere. Ok?" Sasha nods. T resumes his post in the room, serving the ladies first, then saying "Sweetheart, everything's good now. Trust Tynie's word on this, please."

Taking their new drinks, the ladies see T clearing from everything else, and taking out the trash. "He told me he was going to do that. Says you and Tynie have done enough today, and as long as we're guests here we will help however you will let us. He don't even let me take out the trash at my house." Sasha procures. "I hope T understands that he's only to touch our trash if Bobby's busy. As for the dishes, we cover them in a rolling shift, of sorts. That way everyone can relax." Tynie inducts.

"Oh shit! T and Sasha's dishwasher!" Bobby realizes. "Man, she and I talked about that. For the kids' safety we want the boxes taken out first. With there being a wait to do that much, Sasha and I figure we can contact you after the boxes are gone. Yes, Tynie I do understand what you wanted me to." T announces, approaching the others.

"That's entirely reasonable." Tynie compels, Bobby nodding. "I hope Babygirl and Junior can forgive me. I promised they'd not know all the shit they've been around, and a big part of me feels like I'm failing." Tynie murmurs. "You are NOT! Tynie, you saved them today, and many times before. You've given so much to them. You've adored them, and respected me and T's parenting style. That is all we ever wanted, the love and respect you give. Everything else is just symbols of that love and respect. You've really shown it. You're being way too damn hard on yourself, taking the world on your shoulders. You don't need to. It's really bad for you. Sis, they don't need to forgive you. You need to forgive you. You need to see it like we do. Please." Sasha retorts.

Bobby engulfs his wife in a tight hug, saying nothing at first. "I'm just trying…" Tynie starts. "You really have been an amazing aunt. You're pushing yourself way too hard. Sasha's right, you've done really well by the kids. You've been their hero many times. Baby, I'm not trying to make you feel cornered, I'm trying to tell you that you putting the world on your shoulders like that is really scaring me. All the stress on your heart really isn't good." Bobby informs. "I'm scaring you?!" Tynie squeaks. "You're scaring all of us with that." T adds.

TreMarion approaches Tynie, restating "We're not trying to make you feel cornered, honey. We're trying to alert you to our concerns. You pushing yourself like this is really scaring everyone this side of the kids.""I don't mean to scare you guys. I'm striving to give the kids the ultimate." Tynie whimpers. "You have. Believe us. Please." Bobby whispers in her ear. Tynie goes silent for a bit, Bobby looking Sasha in the eyes before gratifying "Thank you for saying that. I've been meaning to talk to her about this." "You just didn't have that talk yet because you weren't sure if what you claimed would mesh with me and Sasha's parenting style, and the fact we've had shit come up we've had to cover. Man it's totally cool." T understands. Tynie hears that, lifting her head like a shot, looking around the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tynie apologizes, lightly resting her head on Bobby's chest. "You don't need to apologize honey. We as a family wanted to cover this, together. That's how we cover everything with the kids, as a family. Babe, you don't have to take that on like you have any more." Bobby refers. "He's right honey." TreMarion vouches, going back to his seat. Tynie's grateful for one thing: the fact the kids are asleep as that all happened. "I don't want Babygirl or Junior to learn my worrying style. I thought if I pushed myself full-throttle, that I could keep them away from it. I swear to God." Tynie vows.

T responds "Sis, we know you want the best for the kids. We love you for it. I know that really was your reason, but honestly I'm glad we're covering this now. I know your intentions are pure, but truthfully over time: they may severely backfire. I know you don't want that. Sis, instead of going full-throttle, go with the flow. Let things fall into place. We've always worked around when things get screwy; we can do that in our family's future too. May Bobby not kick my ass for saying it the way I did." "Why would I kick your ass for beating me to saying something?" Bobby asks.

Sasha and Tynie laugh, returning to their drinks and Sasha to her seat. "Y'all just committed another intervention on me. One I wish wasn't needed." Tynie regrets. "How many times have you covered our asses?!" Sasha snarks. "Point made." Tynie chuckles. After a few minutes of silence, the ladies serve their men their drinks, TreMarion already having his.

Tynie goes for the remote depicting "Y'all ain't stoppin' me. We're starting this family weekend off on a better note. I call it that because that's how Captain Davis considered it. Since we don't yet have those Coronas, I figured calling it that way would be a means to honor what he did." A family movie chosen, she sets the remote down. Bobby leans back against the couch, hoping his wife cozies up to him. She does, Bobby then rubbing Tynie's shoulders. In his ear, she craves "Baby, work your magic. Get this tension out of me." Kissing her cheek, Bobby whispers "That was my plan." T sees something he's not alright with the kids being around in the movie, immediately shutting it off the second he can reach the remote.

"Sorry guys, but I refuse to have my kids hear about illegal drug use in the way they had it shown." T explains. Tynie's splayed out across Bobby's lap by the time T does that, getting massaged. "Thanks for the idea man." T eludes, doing the same for Sasha. "Don't ever apologize for protecting the kids from bullshit. I can't push myself full-throttle with the world on my shoulders, I'm not about to be okay with you apologizing for protecting the kids. That's all you did dude." Tynie warns. "She beat me to it." Sasha teases. Turning her head to Bobby, Tynie plans "Baby, you have to wait for yours. I owe Daddy one." "Sis, why don't we both work on that? I mean you've done enough alone for today as it is." Sasha offers. Tynie nods. After their massages, they make good on that plan, then rub down their husbands before the kids need fed. Tynie and Sasha cover that, allowing the men of the family to talk. In the middle of that talk, T goes to the door, answering it unexpectedly for Tina.

Letting her in, the men of the family learn "There was another reason I was able to get that escort for you. There's also another reason I'm even here. Harlon told me of the Marshal's involvement, and what Tynie did with that. He also told me what her favorite beer is. I'm here to deliver a thank you gift, because had they not gotten the guy who caused Tynie to bark like that in the store: my only grandbaby was to be his next victim. I found out an hour ago, my daughter was dating that guy. She found out who he REALLY was, and got a protection order for herself and my grandbaby. Sorry, but the Marshal's had to send a statement of what Tynie did in order for that to go through."

"Tina, I'll take those. My father in law will console you. Trust me, he insists." T rebounds, taking the Coronas to the fridge. TreMarion acts on T's word, telling Tina "Our family normally doesn't accept thank you gifts from the wives of cops, but with what you just said: we will. On one condition: you and Harlon do your best to have a good weekend. Make it a family one." "I can definitely arrange that." Tina promises. Releasing her, TreMarion sees Tina out of the house and locks up.

Tynie and Sasha have the kids in their kanga packs, wondering as one "Ok what did I miss?" T comes around and clears from the drinks again, Bobby and TreMarion waiting until the ladies have sat back down. "I'll put it to you like this: Tynie, you're a hero. Not just for our kids. We just found out, you basically saved several lives when you ranted and cooperated with the Marshal's office. Oh and Bobby's beer run got taken off of tomorrow's itinerary in the process, at the behest of one of those people's relatives." T describes. "I'm leaving it at that!" Bobby and TreMarion agree. "Oh damn." Tynie moans. Everyone sitting down, Tynie and Sasha look at each other, worried. "I got this…" TreMarion evades, approaching the kids. Telling them a story about "their aunt Ti being a hero on a massive scale" TreMarion adds "We're ok honies." Babygirl and Junior stare at Tynie, whom says "Pa's right. We're ok. Apparently I am a hero." The kids relax, laying their heads to the chests of the women.

"I'd let the kids be in their walkers but right now we all need to kick back. Like T said we've had shit we've had to cover." Tynie mandates. Everyone agrees to that, kicking back as the kids rest in their kanga packs. Leaning her head on Bobby's shoulder, Tynie silently cries flustered tears. Junior bats her chest a few times, and then leaves his hand on her heartbeat, moving his cheek to her breast. Looking down, she sees that, telling Junior "I know it's not my fault honey. I'll be ok." Junior taps Tynie's heartbeat four more times, Bobby decoding "He wants you to relax, to protect your heart." Junior looks right at Bobby when that's said, smiling as widely as he can. Kissing Junior's forehead, Tynie assures "Ok sweetie. You got it." Not moving his little hand until Tynie's heartbeat settles, Junior smiles as she leans against Bobby. Sasha gets the same from Ty-Leah, T looking at Bobby in shock. "They know we love them. They know we worry over them. They're showing their love. That's all that was." TreMarion infers.

Junior and Ty-Leah start to nap in their kanga packs, Tynie looking at Sasha as she plans "For a little while, we let them. Then we have Bobby and T get them properly comfortable. We go from there." Sprawling out with their hubby's laps being their pillows, Tynie and Sasha get covered by T and Bobby, the ladies focusing those covers around the kids. Wrapping their arms above the blankets, Tynie and Sasha hold the kids comfortably against them, only to get really comfortable themselves. "Doesn't look like you or T are going anywhere anytime soon." TreMarion tells Bobby. "We never intended on that, Dad. We want them this relaxed. Especially the kids." T comments. "Hey! You relax too baby!" Tynie worries. Reclining in his spot, Bobby holds his wife and Junior close until the chair's fully set back. TreMarion tries it, getting a similar result, only to cheer "This is a nice rig Tynie!" "Don't you even think about it sis. You've done enough. We can arrange that later." Sasha senses. "How'd you know what I was actually thinking?!" Tynie wonders. "No way!" T gulps.

"Yeah man, I mean it. Once we get those boxes and that dishwasher: we have those family days. I thought about it and I shouldn't be the only one to roll with the flow in this family. Please tell me for the love of God you know what I mean by that." Tynie relates. "That definitely works!" Everyone around her concurs. Tynie rests her head moreso against Bobby's stomach, aligning herself closer to the back end of the couch, although her arms stay protectively around Junior. TreMarion stuns the entire room, getting out of his seat to take pictures. Sasha does the same thing, those pictures going off in moments, TreMarion plotting "Yeah you'll get those tomorrow. Gonna let my phone fully charge tonight when I get home."

Tynie dozes off a bit, telling Junior in her semi-sleeping state "I'm not the only hero in this family. Your Pa and Uncle Ba are my heroes. Your Da is your Ma's hero. You and your sister are surrounded by heroes." T adds "Your aunt Ti forgot one: Your Ma is your Da's hero." "Baby!" Sasha gasps. Looking down at her, T appreciates "You really are Sasha. The little things babe, you've no idea what they've done for me or what they mean to me."

TreMarion and Bobby look at each other, and then Tynie presumes "Yep, she's my sister alright!" Junior whispers "Ba.. Heee-yo. (Hero) Pa.. Hee-yo. Da… Hee-yo.. Ma.. Hee-yo. Ti.. Fiece Hee-yo!" "He has you pegged." Bobby chuckles. "He has us all pegged." Sasha alters, Ty-Leah following what her brother did. "They both do." Bobby and TreMarion amend.

Watching the ladies start to doze off more, T turns his gaze to Bobby, pondering "Man, would it be too much to ask if you and Dad helped me with the kids one day? I know me and Sasha are supposed to have that date night Saturday, but as you see: Tynie and Sasha are exhausted. Man, I hope that offer to give me and Sasha a date night is moveable." "Son, you got it. Matter of fact, Bobby and I planned to do that Saturday at your place anyway. I know Sasha wants that date night, but you're right: she and Tynie need to rest and relax. Yes, the date night is moveable, because I would rather do that than risk Sasha sleeping through her date night. You don't just get one, either." TreMarion intercedes. "You don't have to worry about anything being too much to ask when you ask it. If it is a problem, I'll talk to you privately. Dad's right too." Bobby affirms. "Tynie's car. We forgot to have Bobby's checked if not junked. SHIT!" Sasha squeaks in her sleep.

"I've got that covered. Bobby and T are effectively helping you with the kids." TreMarion insists, leaving the room with his phone in hand. TreMarion returns to Bobby's side, telling him the tow guy needs owner's consent. "Go ahead. If you TOUCH any other vehicles in my garage, my father in law has FULL consent to have you prosecuted to the fullest extents of the law!" Bobby commands, handing the phone to TreMarion. "Hear that sweetie? Your Uncle Ba's being a protective lion again." Tynie taunts in her sleep. TreMarion knows what he must do now, honoring the unspoken plan immediately after holstering his phone. Sasha giggles "Yeah he was!"

Twenty minutes later, TreMarion returns to the house, locking up as he announces "I have everything from inside that car set aside in the garage. Bobby, I told them to straight up junk it. After Tynie's decision with hers, I figured it covered yours. By the way: I didn't need to act on that other consent.. This time." "Dad, now you're helping with the kids. I need to get to the trunk of my SUV." T counters, sliding out from under Sasha while quickly kissing her. Taking care of what was left in Tynie's car the same way TreMarion did Bobby's, half an hour later, the whole family's in the living room with the house secured.

The ladies and kids are asleep, TreMarion and T having moved the kids to the collapsible crib and removed the kanga packs from Tynie and Sasha. "I'm giving Sasha the night off tonight, son. I'm going to your place after we leave here. I already have an overnight bag ready, and will take your couch no problem. When the ladies wake up, I have a decision to announce." TreMarion depicts. Tynie and Sasha stir when they hear that, speeding up the pace of their waking. "Mmmh, Daddy what is it?" Sasha worries. "Nothing bad I hope." Tynie hopes. "Nothing bad ladies, I've been thinking. That house is really big for just one man, and I don't see myself remarrying or even dating again. I've thought about it and after this past year and what romantic partners have done to me, I don't want to go through that again. I want to downsize my house, really. Get something smaller that doesn't look as much as a target to criminals. I know that is disconcerting Tynie, because of how she worries. However, I think in the long run, it will make you all worry less once I do this." TreMarion testifies.

"Daddy, I'm not worried. I'm glad you thought this through so much. Honestly, I hope Bobby doesn't mind going with you when you do that. Given what this year's meant for us in terms of real estate purchases. Keep your house just long enough to get something else then sell it. Don't bother pouring money into it. Don't do any deals for that over the phone either, face-to-face with Bobby as a witness. I say that because of all the shit people we've dealt with over the phone have given us." Tynie renders. "Dad, I was going to insist on being your witness anyway." Bobby admits. "Another time guys, please." Sasha begs. "Of course honey, we do that AFTER you and Tynie are fully recovered from the exhaustion all this shit has put you through. That's the only way I'll be cool with Bobby insisting, and Tynie insisting on his name that he's my witness." TreMarion absolves.

"Watch this…"T evades, going for his phone. T alibies to the furniture people "Yeah, I need your best guest room furnishings delivered to my house as soon as you can. I just found out my father in law's house is in dire need of repairs, so he's staying with us. If you can take out that set of boxes when you bring that stuff to my house.. that'd be great. Tell me when you're going to be there and I'll meet you. My wife and kids are spending the afternoon with my father in law, brother in law, and sister in law. Entirely to keep my kids happy and away from any equipment that you need to fill this order." "My men can't be there for two hours, sir. We can cover both requests on the same order." The furniture shop owner answers, T then telling Bobby what he learned yesterday with that chick still on the line. "We want no further involvement with that. This is the last over-the-phone order of this type that our family is doing." Bobby administers. Understanding that, everything's arranged and the call's ended.

"Babygirl, your Da was just a protective lion." Sasha assumes, hoping Ty-Leah heard her. Hearing sleepy giggles from the kids, Sasha's assumption is responded to."Now we just have the safes to fill and Daddy's boxes to be taken out." Tynie mentions. "We do that later, Tynie. We've had more than enough to come at us and cover lately as it is. I'm sure Bobby doesn't mind waiting on the safes issue. If anything, I imagine he's about to insist." TreMarion presumes. "Daddy's right sis." Sasha agrees. Kissing Sasha passionately, T waits til that ends before vowing "You relax beautiful. I swear I'll be safe and come back here as soon as I can. Rule of one about people being at houses." Taking his keys, T waves to the other adults, blowing kisses to his kids. Rushing out of the house, T sees Sasha get up to lock it behind him. Turning to the kids, she explains that "Da's got something to cover, and it's unsafe for us to be around."

"Baby, I'm half tempted to have Daddy keep his papers in our safe until he downsizes. Hell, I'm also half tempted to get everyone to get a refund on those safes anyway. It's not a privacy intrusion thing, and I've thought about it. To me, it's more of a keeping important shit in a central location. After what Captain Davis intercepted this morning, I'm starting to think this best for all of us. Oh, and we cover that refund Monday." Tynie releases. "I bet T's ass that's another reason Captain Davis did what he did." Sasha relents. "Like you said beautiful, we deal with those refunds another day. I know you said Monday, but I want us all to relax more. Worst that can happen is we re-sell those safes and take a bit of a hit." Bobby institutes.

"Bobby, you're a fuckin' genius! Why risk the bullshit we get from businesses with those refunds, or risk the hits we take by re-selling when we can do something like donate it to a shelter that needs safes for important papers? You gotta figure, this family is fiscally set." Sasha proclaims. Trying to wrap his brain around how Sasha's idea means he's a genius, Bobby gives a stumped look. "Babe, she made a damn fine case." Tynie clarifies. "Another day then, ladies." TreMarion infers. "Don't halt that idea just yet Daddy. Matter of fact, if you can: relay it to Captain Davis. Let him get the word out that those safes are available like Sasha said and we won't take payment." Tynie intrudes. "Victim's Services!" Bobby blurts. "I'll take care of it right now. If the Captain asks, your new phones were charging." TreMarion reports, taking his phone out of the room.

Surprised by the offer, given how costly the safes were, Captain Davis relates "I can get the word to Victim's Services Monday. I'm actually on my way home now man. We'll be in touch." Holstering his phone, TreMarion proclaims "Sasha, your gamble with T's ass wasn't mistaken. The Captain will be in touch with us next week. He said there's a catch to our offer being accepted: we're supposed to have a family weekend and a couple Coronas. He knows what Tina did. He sent her." T returns, wondering what he's missed as Tynie and Bobby's house is again secured. Waiting until he's seated, Sasha tells absolutely all.

"Tynie, you really can't shut your brain off. That idea was awesome guys, but you not being able to relax really worries me sis." T frets. "Taking care of my family is a 24/7 rig man." Tynie recoils. Bobby thrusts his hand out, telling the others "I got this." Tynie takes that hand in hers, bringing it to her heart. "I love you guys. Especially Bobby and the kids. I'm trying so hard to take care of us so Daddy's later years are relaxing. I promised my Mama that before she died, I'm trying to keep my word." Tynie weeps. "That's what this is all about!" TreMarion discovers, racing to Tynie's side.

"Daddy I don't wanna fail Mama!" Tynie squeals. "Close your eyes and listen honey. You never failed ANYONE who matters. You've kept your word. I never met your mother, but I'll bet anything she'd want you to care for you just as much as I do. As we all do. Baby, that's why T and Sasha worried about you being able to shut your brain off. That's why your Dad is at your side right now. We want you to relax. You've proven yourself as a woman of your word. You've really covered it well. Now please, kick back and let things fall into the place they're mean to. You're not covering anything alone, you have us. You have me. Babe, please.. Relax... if not for us: for you. It's high time you made yourself a top priority and kept it that way. You're not being selfish when you do that either." Bobby relents. "Ok baby." Tynie sighs, having her eyes closed as he desired.

Covering Bobby's hand in both of hers, Tynie confesses "Yeah Daddy that was what the way I've been is all about. I kept seeing myself as failing Mama and the family." "You never once failed us! Bobby was absolutely right." Sasha refutes. "Babe, promise me something. That you'll help me relax whenever you can." Tynie craves. "That was a given honey." Bobby murmurs. "Dad, can I have a word with you. Alone?" T wonders. TreMarion goes to T's hip, being later taken to the kids' room with the door closed.

T confesses he had no idea what Tynie's driving force for trying to cover the family as she has was until this very day. He apologizes for being a dick, ever, and then offers "You think it'd be too crude to initiate it so the men, excluding you unless it's an emergency, take care of household business? I mean, Sasha and Tynie are sisters, and I'm starting to worry that Sasha thinks like Tynie's been, just not telling us. Dad, please understand why I said excluding you unless it's an emergency." "That's not crude at all son. If anything, you beat me to offering that. This time, without a doubt: it sticks. I don't want Tynie and Sasha feeling like they are with this exhaustion and those kinds of concerns again." TreMarion counters, the two then rejoining the family.

Sasha's curled up in T's spot, only to have him take her into his arms. She cries, admitting what he'd suspected. "As a family, we're going to let things fall where they're meant to. I'm here baby. You and the kids got NOTHIN' to worry about. Tynie's worry-free now too, that's what me and Dad talked about. I took him into another room because I wanted to let you and Tynie try to kick back." T recounts. "He's right son. Ladies, you only handle family business when it's an emergency. This rule is sticking this time, by T's insistence. He wants you ladies to either relax or focus on the kids. We're right there with you on caring for the kids, T doesn't even want me handling family business unless it's urgent either. He said it was beyond high time he and Bobby took the reins on that." TreMarion vouches. "T, thank you." Tynie cites. Melting into Bobby's lap, she moans as the tensions he'd not yet rid of leave her frame. Bobby's reclined again, as is TreMarion, with T and Sasha sitting up to keep eyes on the kids. "Sasha, they'll let us know somehow. You and T get comfortable. Like Dad said: caring for those angels is a family affair whenever we're together." Bobby paraphrases.

T looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes and poses "Unrelated question. Would you be mad if after the ladies are relaxed and the kids are out of those kanga packs and in the collapsible crib, I went ahead and threw away that other mini-grill? I saw it man, no matter how much you or Tynie cleans it, and it's done for." "Brother, instead of asking unrelated questions, if you see shit like that in my house: just pitch it and claim "preservation of health and safety" when you tell either me or Bobby. Long as one of us knows we're good." Tynie proffers. "On that note: you all are not stopping me." TreMarion eludes, getting up and searching out anything that he felt needed pitched under the "preservation of health and safety rule."

T and Bobby converse, Sasha and Tynie getting up with the kids in their kanga packs, Tynie promising "Honies, I swear to you, you'll get to walk all around here in your walkers soon enough. There've been things around here that aren't safe for you to do that. Your Uncle Ba and I have yet to kid-proof this house. I'm so sorry I've delayed that." Sasha turns on a dime, citing "Honey, tell me you heard the woman!"

"Yeah I did babe. I can tell that's making her tense. I just need Bobby's ok and it'll be covered. Consider this an extension of me protecting the kids." T reports. "Son, you are NOT about to do that alone! You and I will cover it, because Tynie and Bobby have covered ENOUGH for one day." TreMarion grumbles. Once Ty-Leah and Junior are in that collapsible crib, Sasha uses Tynie's move on her, holding the latter woman close. "Sis, listen to me. I know you want Daddy to relax more, he does too. He and T WANT to do this because they want to show the kids are safe. T called it an extension of his protection, not knowing Daddy was about to. Relax sis, they're doing this also to thank you for all the shit you've taken charge of, you and Bobby both." Sasha certifies. "That extension is held off on. I don't want anything else like that done today. We're relaxing. T and Daddy can do that another day, especially since we're still waiting on Daddy getting them boxes taken out." Tynie objects. "Umm, that's actually what took me so long in getting back. I used my emergency key and had them go ahead with that. I claimed it was to prevent damages to those boxes before they got pitched in light of the repairs Dad's house needs." T sheepishly admits.

"He handled that damn well." Tynie defends, before anyone else speaks. "In that case Dad, I don't think Tynie will relax until this is done. Please meet me at my SUV's trunk in five minutes." T rejoinders. "I didn't stop him on purpose. Sis, it's better we do this now. Besides, that can help with determining what needs to be pitched under the health and safety rule of this house. By the way, I'm totally stealing that rule!" Sasha determines. Tynie laughs, realizing two very good points were made. Bobby approaches the ladies, counter-offering "Dad, you stay in here with these four. T, I'm the one meeting you at your SUV in five minutes. No offense Dad, but I prefer to be in on kid proofing my house." Kissing Tynie's cheek, he leaves with T before TreMarion can answer that.

"Daddy, Bobby really didn't mean to offend you. It's just after all we've learned and been through, today included, he felt that backing T with that was a form of doing a full-house canvass to see if anything's fucked up. I was about to ask him to do that anyway, as part of the men of the family handling the first line of family business and defense. He didn't consider it an emergency because of how you tried to get that kid proofing delayed, which is why he wants you to stay by us." Tynie ratifies. "I'm leaving it at that!" T and Bobby affirm together. "Sis, doesn't it bother you to have your house kid proofed?" Sasha asks, halting everyone in their spot. "Hell no! Sis, I want my house kid proofed, I want there to be certain off limits rooms; I want it so the kids are safe here. It's MY extension of protection to want it this way." Tynie rebuts. "Honey, she's absolutely right." TreMarion soothes.

T and Bobby look at each other, saying "We have work to do." With that they retrieve and install all the kid proofing stuff, then move the safe to the garage. "Bobby, I'm curious, can we have all the safes in your garage since Dad's due to downsize?" "Man, I have a better idea. If Captain Davis calls you, you call me and have me cover it. I know you meant well with that, but trust me on this." Bobby refuses. Locking up as he said that, T nods, then goes to make them all new drinks again.

"T, listen dude. I know you wanted the safes in a central location, and that totally rocks. Thing is man, it bodes better for the actual owner to possess the safe when it's picked up. Especially since we're donating it to a division of the NYPD. Listen man, let Bobby cover that, because he's also going to claim that Sasha, the kids, and I were unavailable. If Bobby needs your backup, you are to pick me up and make that unavailability claim true. Daddy's to kick back too; Bobby's taking full-reins on this because of the fact that it's another extension of his way of honoring the family business arrangement. He didn't tell me that, but I can just tell." Tynie explores. "That was amazing!" Bobby gleams. Before T can really respond to that, Bobby hands over the phone.

"Captain, hey. Bobby asked me to answer this call because he and my brother in law are presently kid-proofing and canvassing my house. After the year my family's had, random house and property canvasses happen. I forgot to tell you that. With the safes, here's how the family plans on having them handled…" Tynie starts, basically restating what she just told T. "That works. I was wondering if they can be picked up by Victim's Services on Tuesday." Captain Davis poses. "Tuesday's good. Late morning or early afternoon though. Twin infants in the family." Tynie requires.

Offering to leave the approximate times on the voicemail, Captain Davis adds "Oh and Tynie, my wife has something to tell you." Putting Tina on the phone, Tynie hears "You saved my grandbaby, you saved my daughter. You have no idea how much I owe you." "Tina, no. I didn't do this for getting paid back. You don't owe me shit. If you want, have a Corona with a pineapple chunk in it for me." Tynie overrides. "Ooh will do!" Tina purrs, ending the call in gratitude. True to his word, Captain Davis leaves the approximate times for the pickups on Bobby's voicemail. "Corona with a pineapple chunk. Got to try that!" Sasha chortles. Holstering the phones, everyone sits down and goes for their drinks.

"Random house and property canvasses, nice touch." T brags. "Honey, she had to put it that way. After what Tina's house and family have been through, much less what we had to cover out of nowhere today, Tynie's heart said for her to be gentle and not make them worry." Sasha defends. "Sasha when you're done you and I are totally overtaking the Jacuzzi. Bobby, T, you help Daddy with the kids. It's been too long since Sasha's been in a properly working Jacuzzi. I just know it will help her relax." Tynie overrules. "How did she know?!" T gulps.

"Tomorrow just got overhauled. After these and that Jacuzzi time, we're going shopping. You four are staying here tonight, too. That way we can all just go over to your house for the Jacuzzi installers. Dad, you too are staying here. That way we can get your downsizing started. I know you didn't want to bother us with that in light of everything else, but I believe we get this covered now." Bobby plots. "What about those federal cases with the bank?" Tynie wonders. "When we transferred the accounts, we took ourselves out of the running for those. I figured it better for the kids especially that we did that because of the tension that shit brings." TreMarion answers.

T takes an unexpected call from the furniture people, the owner telling him of a recall with the Jacuzzi. "Tomorrow afternoon is better actually. I just got word of some things my family has to cover tonight which means I won't be home until then." T deems, learning that will work on the furniture shop's end better too.

"I'm actually about to overhaul Bobby's overhauling. I love you Tynie, and I'm honored that you want me to relax in your Jacuzzi. To me though, that's too close to privacy intrusion for my comfort. I'd rather have Bobby help T pick out our new one. Daddy, I know where Bobby was going with the overhauling, but I honestly believe we can cover that downsizing with you when you sell your house. I say that so you don't have to pour God-awful amounts of money into it when we JUST got this new bank. We still get together Saturday, and we keep each other posted in case other things arise tomorrow. That way, we can all try to relax tomorrow." Sasha overrules.

"Umm Bobby, you may want to have the recall possibility for your Jacuzzi looked into. I don't mean to be bossy about it, but that just came to me." T proposes. They go for their drinks, Tynie intending "Man, that wasn't bossy. Matter of fact, I was going to ask Bobby to do that for our Jacuzzi tub too. I figure it's better to get that all done in one shot if we can." Bobby looks at his wife, responding "I'll take care of that like she said." After their drinks, Sasha and Tynie clear from it, Bobby covering what he promised. Turns out T's proposal was perfectly timed, as Bobby didn't like the way the Jacuzzi tub or Jacuzzi sounded when they were turned on. Calling the furniture people he finds out they can take those out tonight, due entirely to two cancellations of delivery.

Arranging that, Bobby returns to the family, telling them the latest. Tynie's flustered, Sasha grumbling a breath, TreMarion arriving between them. "I know you ladies want to relax, we all do. T and Bobby caught onto things that could be dangerous. They stopped them before that happened, really. We can cover this as a family too. After all, we do have a lot of shopping to do." TreMarion plans. Tynie and Sasha glare at their men, whom smile at TreMarion's statement.

"Just one day as a family to relax. That's all I want." Tynie and Sasha gripe together. Rushing to their women, T and Bobby soon hold them close. "Just one damn day! Are we as a family not entitled to that?!" Tynie howls.

"We are baby, but Dad was right. When I checked the Jacuzzi tub and Jacuzzi, neither sounded right. If anything, Dad understated the risk. I was protecting you. T was right too, advising me to look into that. He's kept Sasha away from the Jacuzzi they have for the same reason. That room has been locked off for a while; he didn't know when it was alright to address the issue. Until now." Bobby considers. "Baby, if Bobby's right on that, next time: you straight up tell me immediately. For shit like what Bobby's depicting, it's urgent." Sasha mandates. "You got it. Now, you and Tynie are going to kick back. Only thing you do is take care of the kids. Dad's going to help you with that. The rest, Bobby and I have covered. I'm saying that because it's the man's job to protect the house, and the women. Not to sound too chauvinistic." T attests. Kissing her before answering the door, T chats up the furniture remover boss, learning the Jacuzzi in his house can be removed today too. "Baby, I'll be back. Bobby, they need access to the back end of your house." T announces. Leading them to the Jacuzzi first, Bobby doesn't see T leading another truck to his house.

Both tubs are removed, and the areas they were covered before TreMarion leads them out of the house and locks up. T returns, surprising the family with another announcement "Y'all are about to fuckin' kill me. I called the furniture shop, spoke to the owner, and gave them a VERY handsome tip for all the shit they've done for us." "Baby, Daddy, re-instate T for part of that shit." Tynie imposes. "Your Jacuzzi's on me dude." Bobby intends. "Yeah, and for my "re-instatement" you're not making dinner, T. I know it's not much, but I also know you guys don't want me spending all kinds of money." TreMarion attaches.

It's late afternoon when that conversation happens, T and Sasha deciding to bathe the kids before feeding and changing them. Taking them upstairs, Sasha turns her head towards Tynie before saying "Sis, I love you. T and I are doing this because there's a certain kind of soap we can use on them without it causing issues." "Understandable." Tynie chirps.

In their absence, Tynie decides "Baby, don't be shocked if while we're out later your bank card mystically disappears from your wallet. Daddy, don't tell them but I'm finding out what soap they use on those angels and I'm buying a shit ton. There is no reason for them to have to worry about that. I'm buying enough for them to have a stock here so they don't have to cart what they have at the house over here."

Bobby applauds "Honey that was amazing." "I don't know shit, didn't hear shit, and ain't sayin' shit." TreMarion advises. Sasha'd left their phone on the coffee table, Tynie picking it up. When the screen backlight kicks on, Tynie finds a texted list of items needed for T and Sasha's. Reading it, she finds the soap type and brand marked "for the kids." Texting herself that information, Tynie saves Sasha's text and lays both phones down. "That was easier than I expected. Bobby, Daddy, I'm re-setting the phones so the batteries last longer. Hand 'em over." Tynie directs. Complying, TreMarion and Bobby watch as Tynie sets the phones up and lays them side-by-side.

"I'm trying to relax. I'm trying to care for my family. I'm praying I don't wind up going off on a shithead too." Tynie confesses. In her ear, Bobby teases "Who's your protector?" Tynie pats his leg. Still with his lips by her ear, Bobby whispers "Then you have NOTHING to worry about." T, Sasha and the kids return to the kids' room, not knowing of the conversation had in their absence. "Daddy, would it be too crass to decide that it just may be best that we get the household items bought tonight, and try to get the Jacuzzi's replaced tomorrow?" Tynie ponders.

Before TreMarion answers that, T premeditates "Sis that was a great idea. I, however, have another one. I say we try to knock that all out in one trip. Yes, we found a furniture shop that's been good to us, but they need a break. They've already done so much. Soon as somebody finds a place where we can knock that all out in one shot: I say we do it." "I already called them off from doing anything more for us for a while, too. T's right on this one." Sasha releases. TreMarion goes in search of a phonebook, finding one by the gun safe. Flipping through in a hurry, he finds a store that has what the family needs, texting himself the address before calling to find out the operating hours. Learning it was a 24 hour store, TreMarion tells the agent "My entire family will be there in an hour. You may want to advise your delivery people that we will need their services for two Jacuzzis and a Jacuzzi tub tonight." Promising he will the agent tells TreMarion where the store's located. Hanging up and informing the family, again they gather up the things they'll need and leave.

Two hours later, all the shopping's done, and dinner's had before T asks how they want to go about the rest of the day. "Brother, today's been apeshit nuts. I figure this, we are getting together Saturday, so I say once we're outta here, and we all go home. Yes, the angels get kissed before you leave. That's a given." Tynie alludes. "I'm very compelled to agree with that." Sasha, Bobby, and TreMarion accept.

Ty-Leah whimpers "Ti" getting Tynie to lull "Ohh honey, we're ok. Your uncle Ba was protective again, so was your Da. We've had stuff that isn't safe for you to be around come up. We're ok. Relax sweetness; you'll have a calm day tomorrow. I'm seein' to that myself. You'll see us Saturday. I swear it." Bobby re-terms what his wife said to Junior, Sasha and T giving them worried smiles. "Trust them on this." TreMarion teases as they all get out of the store and aim for their cars. Loading them, Tynie whispers to the kids "We love you." One-by-one, the other adults follow her lead and enter their cars after both kids get kissed.

Beating the delivery guys by twenty minutes, T has Sasha and the kids comfortable in the house before leading them to that Jacuzzi area. "Leave my wife and kids alone. If you have ANY questions you come find ME!" T commands. "Will do sir." The delivery agent vows. Bobby has the same situation, handling it the same way, only leaving out the part about kids. TreMarion senses the family had trouble, calling the store they just came from and demanding the store manager. Lodging the great granddaddy of all graphic and obscenity laiden complaints while recurrently barking "You best be quoting me EXACTLY as I'm speaking," TreMarion furthers "If I get called by either of my sons in law, my daughter, or my daughter in law saying that your staffers gave them problems I don't know about, I will GLADLY sue you! Not just the store, but YOU DIRECTLY!" "Got it, this will be handled immediately!" The store manager replies, getting abruptly hung up on.

With that, TreMarion does housework, and has a tumbler of scotch, waiting on the calls he'd mentioned. Sasha makes that simple, conference calling Tynie and TreMarion. "We are NEVER going back THERE!" Sasha states. "You said everything we need to hear sis. I swear to God they're lucky Bobby talked me out of suing them!" Tynie concurs. "Yeahhh about that. They got lucky on another front, Tynie. Yeahh, that store manager was a total pussy. I gladly went apeshit on them, sensing this was going on. It involved health and safety, for all of you so I automatically considered it an emergency." TreMarion illustrates. "Daddy, you did well." Tynie gleams.

Then they talk, Tynie confessing what she did and why. "Now, I can only pray for this family to have ONE fuckin' day to relax." Tynie complains. "No sis, you don't have to pray for that. We're having it, tomorrow. Yes, we'll have you call to talk to the kids, or to arrange family business: but that's it. We'll also text you to send love, but like I said: that's it. I've been thinking about this, and that's another system we need to permanently re-instate. Unless it's an authority, we don't take calls either. That way, we can relax and do what we need or want to around our houses. God, I hope Bobby and Dad are alright with this." T refutes. "Absolutely man." Bobby consents. "You got it." TreMarion agrees.

"Bobby, give me two weeks man. I'm still intending on getting this family the fuck away from that car insurance company. I'd rather migrate that for us than encounter the same kind of fuck you used to have." T motions. "Brother, screw that rushin' style. When you find that company, you let us know. We meet up and cover it then, but until that point: that shit is the men of the family's turf. Oh and we DEFINITELY do that before Daddy's house is put on the market. But we don't rush it, and if Daddy finds that company before you do, same rule about meeting up applies. Least that's how I think it should go." Tynie rebuffs. Sensing the logic in that, T beams "Damn sis, you're good!"

"She's also right man." TreMarion and Bobby compel together. "Baby, she's also trying to relax and offer a way to remove stress in the family. You know how that stress worries her and me, on our hearts. She just has a history of beating me to admitting that." Sasha extends.

"On that note son. I'm coming over. I'm helping you with the kids tonight, I'll relax tomorrow. Sasha and Tynie need this down time, and I bet my own ass Bobby has Tynie well covered." TreMarion intercedes. "Ok Dad." T consents. Sharing love all around, the call's ended. Twenty minutes later, TreMarion arrives at T and Sasha's telling the kids of "special time" with him and Daddy tonight, adding "Saturday you get special time with all of us. Ti arranged it."

Tynie's got their phone in the holster, Bobby retrieving sodas for them, then going to get the pills. Delivering a dose to his wife, Bobby gets his soda opened as she takes it. "Just one day baby, us relaxing, doing what we want. That's all I will ever ask for." Tynie mopes. "Honey you got it. You don't have to see to anything yourself. I know you offered that, but baby we as a family have that covered." Bobby soothes, closing her pill bottle. Huddling up closer to him, Tynie surrenders the phone and keeps quiet. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby sets the sodas down, remaining silent for his wife. Tynie cozies up even more, basically flopping into his lap, hiding her face between his chest and her hair. "I hope you're right. I want just one day for the family to relax. Not like we've had to deal with when we're together." Tynie mumbles.

"On that note..." Bobby starts, calling T and TreMarion. "I've talked to Tynie and we've decided. There are some things around our house that are changing, for good. No more ordering in dinners, no more ordering anything over the phone. If we can't do it in person, we don't do it. Now there is a catch, the safes, because that's going through a Captain technically. I don't want my wife to feel like she is right now any longer. She feels we're relegated to never having another relaxing day between now and the end of time. She just told me that was meant literally. Not just she and I, but the whole family. We don't bother filing complaints with managers or suing either. We let someone else do it, allow them the stress that comes with it. Sasha and Tynie have suffered enough, hell we all have." Bobby admonishes.

"Man, I just got Sasha situated in our new Jacuzzi. She was wondering about that, and what you said don't just cover your house. It covers all of ours. Trust me." T assures.

"Son, that was very wise. You focus on Tynie tonight. We'll see you Saturday. I'll send the kids your love claiming your phone battery isn't fully or properly charged yet." TreMarion delegates. Sending love all around yet again, the call's ended and all phones involved are holstered. Tynie looks up, reaching back to get the sodas, Bobby beating her to that. Raising hers, she toasts "To the most wonderful man on Earth. My love and dedication forever. You were amazing." "To the greatest woman on this planet, my dedication and love are eternal. Anything for you babe." Bobby counter-toasts. Sipping those, Tynie finally allows herself time to try and relax. Bobby follows her, hoping the relaxation actually sticks around, for Tynie's sake above his own.

When they finish, Bobby eludes "T gave me a great idea…" Tynie's lost, but she follows her hubby across the house until they get to the master bedroom. Leading her to her closet, Bobby whispers in his wife's ear "You're relaxing. I will too, after I take care of a few things. You my love have done enough. You will need to change into swimwear, though." Tynie giggles, obeying him before giving Bobby a kiss. Escorting her to the new Jacuzzi, Bobby says nothing. Setting it up and getting her comfortable, Bobby reminds "I'll be back soon. I'll be safe." Kicking back, Tynie smiles, watching him leave the room. Before making good on his last promise, Bobby has the entire house cleaned up, with the laundry ready to be washed. "Fuck it that can wait." Bobby elects, changing and meeting his wife in the Jacuzzi.

As they sit together, Tynie comments "Baby, you relax. You've worked like a damn dog again. I know you, and I know you did that all for me. Now, it's your turn to kick back. I say that because you deserve it just as much as I do." "Yes love." Bobby laughs, kicking back. With a deep kiss, Tynie gets out of the Jacuzzi, allowing "I had my time alone in this thing, now's yours. We'll share in it later." Bobby laughs, noting the happy-go-lucky pitch in his wife's voice, only to watch her leave the room. Changing again, Tynie notices there's laundry to do, handling that before returning to Bobby. Putting that all away, she notes the calm in the entire house. Heading to lead Bobby to the master bedroom, Tynie's surprised when he's standing at the doorway of the Jacuzzi room. "Honey..." She concerns, getting kissed before going any further. When that separates, Bobby procures "Now, we both relax." Wrapping her arm around him, Tynie accepts "Definitely."

T and Sasha are in their house, her fresh from using the Jacuzzi and changed. Telling T to "go ahead and try it" she arranges for TreMarion to relax while they watch the kids. The calm that Tynie felt is similar to that in T and Sasha's house, which appeases and mellows that part of the family. T goes to do as his wife wanted, hoping their peace and calm sticks around for a bit. The kids are fed and changed again before Sasha and TreMarion ready them for bed.

TreMarion soothes the kids when they whimper "Ti" and "Ba" telling them of Saturday's special time and saying "They love you, but your aunt Ti forgot to charge their new phone." By the time T's out of the Jacuzzi, Sasha mentions "Hell that could happen." TreMarion and T then make a late meal for that house, leaving the kids and Sasha to kick back. The kids are in the collapsible crib when T realizes there's a whole bunch of housework to do. "Son, you and I tackle that when the kids are in bed. Trust me, leave the vacuuming for tomorrow." TreMarion advises. T nods, serving his wife before himself and TreMarion.

True to TreMarion's plan, the house is cleaned by he and T when the kids are in bed. TreMarion goes in to whisper love to Ty-Leah and Junior, then heads for bed himself. Overnight bag in hand, he takes the new guest room, praying silently while charging his phone. T and Sasha are in the master bedroom when T decides to check over the entertainment center. Figuring it's alright, he goes to his wife's side, only to get kissed. Charging their phone, and stashing the backup one, he sets up the monitors. Covering them both up, T assures "You're getting more than just one day to relax baby. I'll see to that. Yes, I'll relax with you, and we'll be safe." Sasha purrs "Thank you baby."

As they end the day, a discussion about getting intimate transpires, Sasha wondering if T really wants to. "No baby, that's NEVER all about me. If you say no, then it's no. I won't control you like that. My God, you really don't know it's ok to tell me no. Babe, trust me. It's alright to turn me down." T concerns. Sasha cries "I'm supposed to care for all your needs baby, those too." "No honey. You are not supposed to put yourself beneath me. Yes, we have those needs, but we are equals. If you say no, then it's no. If I say no, then it's no. We can always get intimate another time. Baby, please follow me on this." T rejects. "I'll always follow you." Sasha whimpers. Holding her close, T realizes that every time Tynie's had a concern and spoken it, Sasha has too.

"I'm not mad baby. I'm worried sick. You lay out, relax. I've got you." T states. Sasha obeys, questioning "Baby, can we get intimate another time? Today's been apeshit. Tynie was right." "You got it beautiful." T whispers. Lying out while holding her close, T gets them splayed and ready to sleep. TreMarion surprises the couple, having set up a secondary set of baby monitors in the guest room, in case the kids need anything. Turns out, Ty-Leah and Junior sleep the whole night.

Tynie and Bobby don't know about any of those discussions, after they spent time in the new Jacuzzi they got cleaned up. Charging their new phone, Bobby aligns the pill bottle beside it, Tynie and he then changing for the night. They both notice what the other did, gratifying each other for the work before kissing and readying to fall asleep themselves. Covering him up, Tynie intends "Yeah, you're relaxing tomorrow too. It's not going to be just me. By the looks of it, all we have to do is clean up behind ourselves while watching movies. I have a fucked up feeling we'll be contacted otherwise." Bobby laughs "I do too." Kissing one more time, they too refuse getting intimate given the "apeshit nuts" tone of the day. Slowly succumbing to slumber, those two hope the re-instated and new rules for the family actually afford them all more peace and less "apeshit nuts" days.

A lot got done, some of it not expected. Things got hashed out, and in a sense, Tynie received another intervention. TreMarion's plan to downsize his house is on hold, the family deciding to get themselves the fuck away from that insurance company that once had that bastard on it's payroll being considered more important. They're donating to Victim's Services too, come Tuesday, as they all chose to keep the important papers in a central location: Tynie and Bobby's safe. The kids are really growing fast; the family's still bonding too. Yet there is one thing they all separately crave. T promised Sasha more than what she originally yearned for, and in a way, so did Bobby for Tynie. Now they wait to see what falls into which places. As they each fall asleep, one request is sent up to the heavens:

"Just one day for the family to fully relax without the bullshit of the world hitting. That's all we want.."


	168. Ch 168

Title: Front Lines.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

In the early hours of the next day, TreMarion, T, and Sasha are all woke up when Ty-Leah screams "TI!" Rushing to see what's wrong, T picks up his daughter who's shaking and crying. Sasha picks up Junior, leaving TreMarion to rush for T's phone and call Bobby. Ty-Leah keeps crying out for Tynie, whimpering and keeping her eyes closed. Tynie hears the phone going off, practically leaping over Bobby to answer it. Hearing what's going on, she tells her dad "Put this thing on speaker. Let me talk to her. I'm having Bobby get everything together and we'll meet you there after this call."

He wakes, having heard that, he obeys without a word. TreMarion complies too, bringing the phone closer to Ty-Leah. "Babygirl, I'm ok. Shh… Shhh… Shhh.. Your Aunt Ti's ok honey." Tynie lulls. Ty-Leah hears that, reaching out for the phone. "Ohh honey, I'm coming over. I'll see you soon honey." Tynie promises. Bobby hears that, Tynie then informing "Honey, Babygirl had a night terror over me. She woke Daddy, T, and Sasha. That's why I told Daddy that I already told you to get our shit together." Bobby nods, having her pills and their phone charger ready to be pocketed. "Babygirl, listen to me. Me and your Uncle Ba gotta get dressed. Then we'll be right over.." Tynie relates.

T interrupts "Sis, I'm so sorry about this. Dad called you because Sasha was about to ask him to." "Yeah Babygirl, I'm gonna have your Uncle Ba, your Da, and Pa all meet up over coffees. We're gonna get your Da to relax more." Tynie infers. Sasha wonders "Sis, how are you gonna get dressed while you're on the phone?" Bobby interrupts "She's not. I'll talk to Ty-Leah while she gets dressed. We've had our end on speaker." Tynie nods, rushing to follow his direction, pocketing her pills and their charger before saying anything else.

"Sis, listen. I'm going to have Bobby speed over to your house. If we get pulled over, be ready to verify a claim of family emergency on your end." Tynie directs. "Done!" Sasha swears. Sharing love, the call's ended, Tynie and Bobby then rushing out of the house and locking up. True to her direction to Sasha, Bobby speeds to their house, Tynie not letting him escort her out of the car. Dashing inside the second the door's opened; she leaves Bobby in the dust. He locks the car, then follows her trail.

Ty-Leah's in Tynie's arms by the time Bobby hits the front stoop, Ty-Leah being held closely, as Babygirl's still trembling. "Let me let you in on a little secret honey. This shirt, yeah, it's your Uncle Ba's. I wear your Uncle Ba's shirts sometimes, especially when I'm worried. There's something about your Uncle Ba that's really soothing to me. Give it a try." Tynie educates. Ty-Leah's little nose lines up with a hem of the shirt Tynie's wearing, as Tynie hears two quick sniffs.

"No sweetie, slower… slower..." Tynie goads. Ty-Leah obeys, the trembling going away, as everyone except T watches that. T's locking up his house, Sasha trying to apologize for the early-hour call. Bobby doesn't like that idea, going to Sasha's hip.

"Dad, can you help with Ty-Leah and Junior? Tynie left me in the dust when we came out here to give me time to figure out what to help Sasha make for our breakfast." Bobby wonders. Sasha's head lifts like a shot, her posing "You shittin' me Bobby?!" "Yeah, he spoke the truth. We were going to do that as part of the special time for tomorrow, but now: tomorrow's meal is my turf." Tynie vouches. Ty-Leah's little nose runs on Bobby's shirt, Tynie gently lifting her head. "Aww sweetie, that dream really scared you. It's ok. I've got you honey. I'm here." Tynie soothes. Bobby and Sasha have the kitchen overtaken, TreMarion having the collapsible crib in the living room, with Junior in T's arms. "Little Mama… you're alright… Shhh… Shh.." Tynie consoles, feeling Ty-Leah wiggle from the trembles she endured. Sitting down slowly, Tynie waits until Ty-Leah is totally calmed before leaning her lips to Ty-Leah's ear and softly wondering "Feelin' better?"

Ty-Leah grabs the shirt Tynie's in, then smiles. Tynie kisses Ty-Leah's balled fist, translating "Honey, in kind of a back way, you just showed Little Mama you'd protect and care for her. That's a really good thing T, honestly. We want these two to have those examples, Bobby's just been a part of one he didn't see coming." Ty-Leah giggles "Ti! Ba! Da!" T discovers Tynie made one hell of a point, telling the group "I know you're right Tynie. It's just I feel bad that my promise that you guys have today to relax got interrupted." "Son, there's no reason to feel bad about that. Tynie was right when she told Sasha to be ready to verify that family emergency claim. Ty-Leah needed them, especially Tynie. Son, don't berate yourself over this. Besides, it's important that we show those two that when they need us, we'll do all we can to be there." TreMarion objects firmly.

Bobby looks at Sasha, presuming "You need me to talk to T. You've tried to get what Dad said across to him, but he keeps thinking that our privacies and private time are being encroached on." "Bobby, I'll owe ya Coronas until after the Rapture dude.." Sasha eludes. "That's a whole lot of Coronas!" Tynie laughs. Bobby shakes his head at Sasha, refuting "Just have one with me. Later." Ty-Leah's starting to doze off in Tynie's arms, which soothes the entire room. "That's right little mama, you get your rest. I'll talk to your Uncle Ba and your Da later about a lil somethin' for ya." Tynie desires. T and Bobby hear that, shooting a perplexed look Tynie's way. TreMarion restates "She said later guys." With that, the breakfast and coffee are served.

Tynie's leery of letting Ty-Leah go, given the night terror Ty-Leah had. Bobby coaxes Ty-Leah from her arms long enough for Tynie to eat and take her morning pill. Sasha aids in stashing that away from Ty-Leah, telling TreMarion where the bottle can be found. Ty-Leah gets back into Tynie's arms, and she won't let Bobby's top go. Tynie coaxes "Hey Little Mama, relax. The shirt's not the only thing that ain't leavin' you. I'm here honey." Ty-Leah obeys, stunning the entire room. Sasha sees that and has tears lining her eyes. Tynie points to Bobby, then to Sasha, and then clears her throat.

Bobby answers that, consoling Sasha by saying "Tynie knows you and T are there for the kids honey. She's not trying to step on your toes. Ty-Leah cried out for her, and Tynie's trying to tell Ty-Leah that we're staying in her life. I don't know who or what made Ty-Leah think otherwise, but I do know this: it's going to take everything I've got to keep Tynie from going to jail when she figures it out."

"No it won't man. I just figured it out. When we can, I need to speak with you. Alone." T rejects. They eat, TreMarion insisting on cleaning up so Sasha and Tynie can care for the kids. Ty-Leah are cared for and ready for the day in moments after that, Sasha and Tynie handling that.

T takes Bobby into the guest room and releases "Man, I really mean absolutely no offense when I say this. A lot of what the kids have now was either bought by, or around, shitheads we no longer consort with. I think just being around that brings emotions out of the kids that they can't yet articulate. Man, I know this is gonna piss you and Tynie off but I think we as a family need to totally clean out and clean slate that room. I don't want to donate a bit of that shit either, I want to pitch it." "I'm not mad man. Actually, you've made a damn good point. Follow my lead on this, though." Bobby counters, getting T to nod.

Heading back towards the others, Bobby announces "I hope I'm not being too loud for the kids. I've just found some things out that I need to address with you all. Dad, have a seat please. Sasha, I'm having T find your phonebook. After I do that, we're paying for a dumpster to be delivered here. I say that because T's advised me that he thinks it's best we clean out and clean slate the kids' room. You all forget the kinds of people who were either around or made the purchases for those items. T doesn't want them around the kids anymore, and frankly I don't blame him. T said that he wanted me to say it because a lot of those purchases which weren't directly made by those types of people can be traced back to me and Tynie. I'm not upset because after all the recalls we've heard of, I was about to request T and I talk about this for the kids' safety. We're overhauling the kids' room, only keeping the latest stuff we got for them. Dad, your part of this is: helping Tynie and Sasha with the kids."

"When we do the shopping end of this: there is a part that only T, Sasha, and Bobby can see. I say that because it will involve my seeking consent to enter their master bathroom and Daddy will be relaxing. They'll see what I mean when it happens. T, you ain't winnin' this debate: I'm borrowing your SUV. I'm also refillin your tank before we get back here. I say that for their safety. Anything I can't manage to pack like a game of Tetris into T's SUV gets delivered." Tynie plans. "I won't debate that sis. I know what you're trying to do. One request: no premium in my tank. You ain't about to go balls broke over this. Oh and that consent you wanted: you got it." T desires.

Bobby, Sasha, and TreMarion share a look, Tynie clarifying "I'm not tryin' to be the Mama bear on this. When Bobby said "clean out and clean slate" I took it as a back way to show my love to the kids, and in a sense: set them free. I say that because of what Bobby said about the purchases and tracing back."

"That works!" Sasha swears.

Junior looks at Bobby, then at Tynie, then whimpers, puckering his lips. "I'll take care of that." Bobby evades, going to kiss his wife. Sasha giggles "Tynie's rubbed off again!" Tynie squeaks when she hears that, Sasha explaining about what Junior did, and what it caused.

Tynie laughs as they separate lips "That was genius Junior!" Junior giggles at that, then Ty-Leah.

Going back to their coffees, Sasha admits "I totally pitched those travel cups from yesterday. With the creamer that was in a few of them, and the fact they'd been out so long, I figured it was best. I totally plan to replace them too." "No dice sista. You don't replace anything of me and Bobby's. You did enough just by telling us." Tynie refuses. "Honey, I know why she said that. Bobby told me. They don't want us doing that because to them: it's their property, and after all the times this family's been messed with by businesses, they'd rather be the ones to either witness the replacement or do it." T administers. Thinking that over, Sasha realizes "That makes a lot of sense really."

Bobby looks at T, impressed by how that was handled. "Sasha, I have to ask you an unusual question. Is there any top of T's you really don't like that he don't mind parting with?" Tynie asks. "There's actually two, and I know where they are." T infers, retrieving them. Bobby, Sasha and TreMarion share a puzzled look, T returning with those tops laid to an endtable.

"Here's why I asked that. I'm going to replace two of Bobby's tops. I'm taking those two tops and having them converted into pillows for the kids. Yeah, you heard that right. After Little Mama grabbed the top I'm in now, that idea came to me. That way, they both can share in the little secret I told Ty-Leah." Tynie plots. That plot leaves T, Sasha, and TreMarion still puzzled, Bobby teasing "I know what she's doing." Still totally lost, Sasha sees Ty-Leah resting her head on the hem of the top Tynie's in, then listens. A soft sniff, then a giggle, another soft sniff, then a big smile come from Ty-Leah, Sasha looking Bobby dead in the eyes afterwards. Bobby nods, leaving the rest to implications.

"Ok now I know what she's doing. I think it's great really. Honey, I'll explain later." Sasha intercedes. TreMarion scratches his head, T guessing "Sasha's going to tell us both later. You're riding with us in your SUV Dad, Tynie and Bobby are taking mine. They want it that way because Tynie's gonna pack my SUV like a sardine can." "Actually man, I need your SUV keys. I'm going to set the carseats in Dad's SUV. If you can't fit comfortably in it together: one of you takes my car." Bobby offers.

Tossing those in his direction, T heads to call out that dumpster company Bobby referred to earlier. TreMarion watches Sasha, Tynie and the kids, wondering "Tynie, just how did all this come to you?"

"Honestly Daddy, I didn't want to say anything yesterday. I've been wondering about this for a while. I should have just spoken up, and I feel bad for it. That Daddy, is why I've come off as so damn fierce." Tynie answers. "No need to feel bad. We're fixing it, as a family." Sasha refuses. TreMarion gleams "Sasha, nicely done!"

Bobby and T return to the others, T speaking first "The earliest I can get a dumpster to be delivered here is one this afternoon. I told them that works because the family won't even be back from getting what we need before noon." Bobby responds "Yeah, and part of what we need involves new carseats. That has priority over anything else, because the seat straps of those carseats won't hold out for too much longer. I'm also going to see to it we don't buy the same brand again. Not after this." "I'm getting a diaperbag together now. None of you are winnin' this debate. When I get back in here we cover that. It does have priority, but for the kids' safety, I'm making it urgent." TreMarion declares, leaving the room. "Honey, you ride with Dad and the kids. I'm taking Bobby's car. My SUV isn't the only thing getting loaded like a game of Tetris. I'm doing this for your safety honey, especially with how fast Dad just moved. I already know if the way I pack Bobby's car damages it, we can handle that later." T decrees. Bobby shakes his hand, saying "Nicely done man."

Regrouping, Tynie states "Since T, Daddy, and I are driving: nobody is to use their phones. I say that in light of the announced condition of the carseats. Anything that comes up otherwise can be covered when all cars are parked." "Done." Everyone around her chimes, Sasha leading them out of the house. T locks up, all the cars being taken in the order they were arranged. Sasha stuns everyone by trying to sit between the kids in TreMarion's SUV. Tynie sees that and urgently worries "No sis, that's not safe. I know you're worried, and I'm about to cover that. Daddy, you speed to the store. If you get pulled over, Sasha is to call Bobby. I'm doing something we ain't done in a while: covering your ticket. My plan is why we're leaving like this in the first place so that's why." Moving to the shotgun seat, Sasha promises "You got it sis." Kissing the kids, the other adults say "See you at the store."

One-by-one the cars flood out of T and Sasha's driveway, Tynie realizing TreMarion took her directions to heart. T and she try to keep up, Bobby praying silently that nobody gets pulled over. Surprisingly enough, his prayers are answered. They park right by a state trooper, which makes Tynie's heart skip a beat. "Oh damn. I told my father to speed. We have twin infants in the family and the carseats were not up to code. I offered to put my father's, my brother in law's and my traffic tickets on my husband's bank card. I did that because it was the lesser of two evils, especially when we don't know one day from the next when one of us will be in a car wreck." Tynie confesses.

"I'm a new father myself ma'am. You're rare though: being willing to use your husband's bank card like that. Get those carseats replaced and I will personally examine them to make sure they're "up to code" because you're right." The trooper replies. "Call me Tynie, and Trooper: you got a deal." Tynie offers, shaking the trooper's hand. T approaches the trooper, thanking him for that offer, saying also "You have a stacked shift just being in law enforcement and you're doing this for my family. Wow."

Following them into the store, the family realizes when they see "carseat check" banners that the trooper was there for that purpose anyway. Sasha leads them to the carseats, trying to be frugal about it. "Not worth it baby. I saw the look on the trooper's face. He's trying to tell me to tell you not to get that. He didn't want to be rude. Go for top of the line babe. Please." T delicately rejects. "Miss, he didn't misread my face." The trooper adds.

Sasha obeys, picking up the top of the line carseats, grabbing two. T loads the cart, and the trooper goes to his spot at the front of the store. "Sis, he got radioed to that location. I don't yet know what just happened, but I will say this: we go about our shoppin' like ain't shit happening. Trust me. I could tell he got radioed to that location by how fast he went there." Tynie informs.

Following her logic, the family soon has six carts full, heading for the front of the store. Tynie looks up, handing Ty-Leah over to T in a flash. Before anyone can ask, she's in the front of the store, the trooper being distracted by the carseat checks. There's a guy there with a knife to his own neck, Tynie throwing her hands up. "Hey man, it don't have to go down like this. I'll help you man. If you need cigarettes, I'll buy em. If you need to vent, I'll buy us sodas and let you. Tell me dude: what's going on?" Tynie initiates. The man rambles about his ex-wife, the divorce, and his kids.

"Whoa dude, you don't have to do that. You were threatened, right?" Tynie poses, getting a nod from the guy. "Put the knife down, slowly. Do that and the cigarettes, the soda, and my getting you help for those threats happens." Tynie goads. The guy starts to comply, then stops, making Tynie coax "Slowly dude. Slowly. Put that knife by my foot. Slowly dude." The man complies, the trooper having watched after another patron pointed out what Tynie was doing.

Once the knife is by her foot, the trooper springs into detaining the guy. Another trooper acquires the knife, Tynie admitting "I have to get my husband's bank card. I promised the dude cigarettes and a soda. I'm a woman of my word."

The first trooper intercedes "I'll see to it he gets those cigarettes and that soda. As well as the threat help you mentioned, you've done enough. By the way, where'd you learn that?" "Oh my hubby. MCS Detective First Grade Bobby Goren, retired." Tynie answers, pointing Bobby out. The second trooper goes right up on Bobby, pulling him out of the line. Before Bobby can wonder, the entire front of the store erupts in applause.

"Troopers, seriously: get that dude those smokes and that soda. Help him with those threats too. I don't want them kids goin' without their daddy." Tynie insists. "My partner's already on it." The first trooper swears, pointing across the room.

Bobby goes to his wife's side, wrapping his arm around Tynie. An elder comes out of the crowd with tears in her eyes, making Tynie tap out of the embrace. "Ma'am, you OK?!" Tynie frets. "You… saved.. My.. Son.." The elder weeps, getting Tynie to kneel and hug her. "Ma'am, it was no trouble. I did what my heart told me to. The troopers were distracted, doing another part of their job really. They couldn't be torn away, but I managed to eek past my family. I blazed past them honestly." Tynie resounds.

A high ranking trooper overhears that, looking at the other two troopers. "She speaks the truth sir. Two people whose carseat was getting checked damn near caused a violent scene. She got to the front of the store after the troopers had those other two detained from the rest of the group. I have NEVER seen someone so small move so fast before, either! I'm more than happy to provide you a written statement or a statement on video: after you tell her and her hubby they're free to go." Another patron affirms, pointing at Tynie.

"I owe you so much." The elder squeaks. "Actually, no you don't. Ma'am, if you want to: just have a coffee or somethin' raisin' it up in a toast to me. I don't do this kinda thing to get paid back." Tynie meekly refuses. "I'll do that coffee thing then." The elder promises, releasing Tynie. Bobby comes back to his wife whispering "They have it covered honey. We're free to go."

Heading back to where they last saw the family, Tynie and Bobby are stunned when two staffers of the store already have their carts through the line. T, Sasha and TreMarion are beaming, as those same staffers turn to their manager and say "Sir, after what she did: we want to help them with this. We'll take this out of our lunch break if you want us to." Those two staffers are pointing dead-on at Tynie, getting the manager to say "You go ahead and do that. Afterwards you meet me in the office. You're NOT in trouble, I'm investigating something. This is not the first time people have told me those kinds of help means they lose their lunch break: IT WILL BE THE LAST." "In that case guys, follow me." Tynie directs, getting the staffers and the family to follow her out of the store.

The staffers are nervous about that meeting, Tynie halting them with this advice "Guys, I'm a former attorney. I assure you that manager cannot legally fire you for what you told him. If anything he CAN fire or go through administrative channels to have fired who caused that to be a rule as it is. All you do is tell that man EVERYTHING. Even if it's shit he don't even want to know. Don't hide shit and you ain't got shit to worry about."

T's SUV and Bobby's car packed as far as they can be, the staffers worry about the rest. "Gentlemen, load my trunk, and listen to my kid. Tynie's my kid." TreMarion offers. They obey, heading back inside to meet that manager. Before Tynie can get into T's driver's seat, the manager approaches her again. "By the way, how'd you know I'm from corporate?" He asks. "I swear to God I didn't. I told those men what I did to soothe their nerves. They looked like two buck deers in headlights." Tynie relates. That manager promises she didn't deceive those guys, and that everything will be handled. "Man, I'd rather not have my family bothered with that. No offense." Tynie requests. "None taken." The manager assures, leading those two staffers back inside.

Making it back to T and Sasha's, Tynie tries to shelve the after-effects of the adrenaline rush from what she did with the dude and the knife. Bobby sees it anyway, getting her out of the car. "We have cars to unload, shit to throw out. I don't got time for this.." Tynie gripes, her entire body shaking. "Yes you do sis. We can take our time with the rest of that. Let Bobby take care of you." T coaxes. Tynie does, breathing erratically at first, and shaking. "Don't say it honey. You did no wrong. I WANTED you to stay by the kids and the family I WANTED them to have you as a line of defense. I say that because I didn't know what dude was going to do until that knife was by my foot. I am GLAD you didn't come by that scene until you got yanked by that trooper. I'm so sorry I got your bank card so involved but the fact is I don't have one anymore…" Tynie rebuts. "Ok baby. Ok." Bobby accepts, leading her inside.

"Tynie, until you're entirely over those nerves you are to sit back. Sasha and I have the kids covered. They're resting in the collapsible crib." TreMarion mandates. "Yes Daddy." Tynie forfeits, sitting back.

T and Bobby take a bit to get a lot of that stuff in the house, Tynie finally leaping to help them. "Daddy says he and Sasha have the kids covered." Tynie recalls. After everything's inside, Tynie takes the initiative to start clearing out the kids' room. Only leaving behind the clothes, she piles the rest in a corner of the house away from the others, Bobby and T following her plan without a peep.

Sasha turns on the TV, seeing a newsbrief on what Tynie did.

The troopers claimed "the main Samaritan intercedent in this case has refused to do any news interviews. We received word from her husband that if any news team contacts them in any way: that news team faces prosecution to the fullest extents of local, state, and federal laws. They won't be needed any further in this situation, as it's now a part of an entirely unrelated investigation. That decision was made by my high rank: for the intercedents', her husbands' and her family's safety." Tynie turns her head like a shot in Bobby's direction, receiving a nod. Finished clearing out the kids' room, she rubs her face, T interpreting "I know what she needs. It's not too early for this in my book. Not after THAT." Bobby holds her closely, whispering "You've done enough baby. It's over now." "If that shit ever happens like that again, it's on you baby. Please." Tynie begs. Kissing her forehead, Bobby replies "You got it."

When the dumpster's dropped off, there's a knock at the door, T leaving the kitchen to answer it. "Yeah, a Tynie saved our uncle. We're here to help you load that dumpster. Show us where what you want pitched is." The men announce, T escorting them to the pile of items. Several trips made, T stops the men in their tracks, leading them towards the others. "Repeat yourselves." T instructs, the men doing that immediately.

"I'm Tynie. Thanks guys. You've done more than enough. If you can, go spend time with your uncle. He needs as much family around him as possible. Matter of fact, cry family emergency to your boss before you hit that front door. I'll GLADLY vouch that shit." Tynie commands.

Turns out Tynie has to "vouch that shit" less than three minutes later, threatening "If you fire these guys for handling a family emergency you're in violation of the Family Medical Leave Act which also covers family emergencies. Their uncle was SUICIDAL which is a form a medical mental issues so THEY ARE COVERED BY FMLA! I'll HAPPILY assist these two in pursuing legal action against you should you TRY it! I am a former attorney, so don't you even THINK I don't know my shit you BASTARD!"

The boss's wife demands "Listen to her! She's right! Those men get the time off because I am authorizing it! I don't care if you get pissed at me, because if you make her act on those legal threats WE LOSE EVERYTHING!" The boss writes all that down, the wife asking for those two men to be put back on the line. Tynie obeys, only to be told "The boss' old lady just bought out his part of the business. He's essentially just been fired, and he's about to be forcibly removed. She's also divorcing his ass, she just served him papers, which he's now signing. We have two months paid vacation that we didn't get that now we gotta use. It's a use it or lose it deal. Tynie thank you, for everything. We won't need that legal action help after all."

"That's good. Guys do me one favor: make sure you and your uncle spend as much of that time together as you can. No offense, but my and my family's part of this is done now." Tynie desires. Getting told she has a deal, the two men leave the house. Turning to Sasha, Tynie apologizes "I hate mentioning that kind of shit within a thousand feet of the kids. That son-of-a-whore boss left me no choice. I'm sorry sis. You HAD to have heard how much vacation time they didn't get and you can assume how that dude treated them." "He really didn't leave her an option honey. He was so loud on that phone that I heard everything on his end even without the phone being on speaker." T verifies.

Ty-Leah surprises the entire house when she squeaks "Ti.. hee-yo!" Heading to Ty-Leah, Tynie waits until she can lean into the collapsible crib before amending "Another little secret Babygirl. Your Uncle Ba taught me how to be a hero this time." Junior squeaks "Ba Hee-yo! Ti Hee-yo!" Ty-Leah repeats that, getting the entire room to smile.

Tynie stands upright, looking T dead-to-rights in the eyes before saying "Dude, I still gotta get them pillows made, and fill your tank. I swear to God I didn't see what hit happening." "No sis, you got to sit down by Bobby. It's ok, nobody saw that coming. Relax, as for the pillows and my gas tank: it'll be covered when you bring those two tops of Bobby's he don't mind parting with." T refutes. "Tomorrow afternoon man." Bobby promises. TreMarion sees the drinks are only half made, getting up to cover that task.

T goes to Sasha's side, holding her closely when Sasha craves "Baby, is there any way you can overtake the pillows getting made and refill your own gas tank? I know where Tynie was going with that, but she's done so much today. A lot of it she didn't see coming, either. Babe, please." "You got it sugar. I'll take care of everything." T promises.

Bobby's arms are around Tynie, whom cozies right up to him. "Ohh God. I did all that too close to the kids. After Little Mama's night terror especially. Ohh damn, I put them in high-tension shit. I didn't mean to." Tynie mopes. "You did no wrong honey. You saved lives, and a family. Not just ours. You were amazing. Ty-Leah's just fine, too." Bobby refuses. Sasha heard what Tynie said too, tapping out of T's hold.

"Sis, listen to me. Bobby's right you did NO wrong. If anything, you showed the world that there's still good people in it. You didn't put the kids in anything, either. T's told me how far that old boss was going in your ear. He really didn't leave you an option. The other guy, yeah you saved his family. Really. Now, you let Bobby get you calmed. You know he's really good at that after tense shit hits." Sasha directs. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie defends "It ain't like she lied." The kids are starting to nap, everyone soon hearing them softly say "Ba.. Ti… Hee-yo!" TreMarion keeps quiet as he serves them all, then sits down by the kids. "I know you guys don't like it when I do this, but Tynie and Sasha need to be calmed. I've got the kids covered and I'll ask for help if I need it." TreMarion resounds.

Getting their drinks, Tynie and Sasha look at their men, Bobby wondering "Hey man, would you mind helping me get all that stuff situated? That way if Dad needs help with the kids, Tynie and Sasha can cover it." T nods, those two kissing their wives cheeks before covering Bobby's idea.

T soon sees why Tynie wanted that "consent for the master bathroom," and is stunned. Setting it up, T discovers there's a special tub to bathe the kids, with all the stuff they can use on Ty-Leah and Junior without causing a skin sensitivity issue. His mouth agape, T hears Bobby admit "Yeah man, here's not the only place she's done that either. I wasn't supposed to say anything." After that, they resume putting away all the new items for the kids, T discovering that Tynie got things that make organizing it all much easier and safer for Ty-Leah and Junior.

The baby monitors are replaced too, with ones that have a base that runs on electricity. Setting that up as the last item to be put away, T and Bobby head back to the others. T unceremoniously throws out the old monitors, telling everyone "Tynie's shown her and Bobby's hands in terms of protecting the kids to degrees I didn't even know existed! Baby, when I say EVERYTHING the kids have for what they need right now is the best available, I'm NOT understating. She did that because of the fact that after Ty-Leah's night terror, she felt it was in order. Bobby told me. The only department of covering that she didn't touch was the food. That part, I already took care of, though."

Sasha glares at Tynie whom closes her eyes and furiously nods. "I'm not mad at you sis. Honestly. Bobby, you and Tynie have done great things for us, and the kids. Now, you two spend time with us and the kids relaxing. Speaking of relaxing, about the pillows idea, Tynie: T and I are paying for that. They'll know all about who gave us that genius idea though. I'm seeing to that as you've already done so much." Sasha insists. Situating themselves close to the kids, Tynie and Bobby go for their drinks, obeying Sasha's wishes.

Looking into the collapsible crib, Tynie's stunned when Junior wraps his arm around Ty-Leah, saying in his sleep "Gossh ooh! (Got you)" Ty-Leah says almost as a whisper "Lub oooh! (Love you)" T and Sasha see Tynie set her drink down fast, then wipe at her eyes. That move set makes the other couple rush to the crib, only to hear what Tynie did.

"Little Man's a gentleman already." Sasha squeaks, T holding her. Tynie and Sasha look at their men, smiling proudly. TreMarion approaches, getting a chance to hear what made the family's couples react that way, then he turns to T and Bobby before stating "Guys, I really think we did it. Bobby, check it out." Bobby does, answering "Yeah Dad, we did. Little Man really is a gentleman already." "We should celebrate that." Tynie infers, making every other adult go for their drinks. Raising them together, T toasts "Little Man, we love you. You've impressed us." The kids are asleep by the time that toast rings out, Tynie promising "Relax Little Mama, we'll do the same for you too. trust me."

What the family didn't know was: that elder and the guy with the knife's two nephews are at his house toasting with coffees "To Tynie and her whole family. They saved us, although she was the front line."

The troopers did the same thing too, after that other patron provided both a written statement and video testimony about what happened. The Corporate manager also cleaned house of the store's managers, learning it was a web of management that made the "lose your lunch break if you help people get items to their cars" thing a rule.

Those two staffers told EVERYONE they work with about what Tynie advised them, which made the Corporate manager's investigation all that much easier. One of the new to the ranks surprises the entire shift when he asks that Corporate manager "Sir, I heard Ms. Tynie tell an elder to toast her with a cup of coffee. Thing is, there's no coffee around here. Can we all get a soda or somethin' and toast her? Without her, I bet a lot of this wouldn't have come out when you were here. I'll explain that when the toasting is over, sir."

The Corporate manager buys the sodas outright, they do the toast, and then everyone testifies to what the newbie to the shift claimed. The "tell that man EVERYTHING, even if it's shit he don't even wanna know" rule in Tynie's advice is used so extensively that it cracks open four more Corporate investigations that shift didn't even know existed. After their soda break, the shift goes back to work more energized and feeling more free. As for the Corporate manager, he's stuck calling out more members of Corporate to basically overhaul the administrative wing of that store.

The ex-boss of that dumpster company finds himself divorced, destitute, and arrested for attacking an officer, which winds up appeasing his ex-wife. She considers that what he deserves for what he did, especially to the cop just doing his job.

At T and Sasha's none of that is known, and honestly, that's how the family wants it. The kids are asleep, the adults just finished their drinks, when T gets a phone call. "Sir, after re-examining the books for my business, I've discovered my ex-husband was massively overcharging folks. I've already sent back your payment to your bank. I will have that dumpster removed in ten days, because that's the average time for a dumpster rental. I don't mean to bother you when you're with your family, but your number was on my list to be called." The new owner of that shop confesses.

"Call me T, and it's cool. Thank you for being so honest about this and handling it as you have. You didn't bother me, either. I was going to call and ask about that, especially after what my sister in law Tynie had to do to your ex hubby." T reports. "That was your sister in law?! She's done so much for so many! Oh my God!" The lady gasps. "Yeah, it was. Tynie's more low-key these days though. All she did was go with her gut, really." T answers. Accepting that the call's ended. "I'm more low-key these days.. nice touch dude!" Tynie laughs.

Before T can respond to that, the kids wake up, he and Sasha caring for their every need. T leads his wife to the master bathroom, saying "Check This out!" "Baby, I don't care if Tynie objects, we are SO doing something this massively awesome for her and Bobby!" Sasha cheers. "Leave that to me beautiful." T eludes, bringing the kids back to the family. Having Ty-Leah and Junior run around in their walkers, T asks to talk to Bobby again, alone.

"Man, I don't mean to disrespect, but your car didn't run right at all when I used it. It scared me, which is why I didn't allow Sasha or the kids near it. Man, I hate to advise this, but you need to replace it." T recalls. "I was wondering about that. Listen man, you didn't offend. I know how to take it from here." Bobby returns.

They go back to the others, when Bobby asks "Dad, would you mind having Sasha and Tynie help you with the kids? T and I gotta go back to my place to take care of some things. He just told me he'd rather not have them mentioned around the kids." Going to their wives, Bobby and T leave a quick kiss and a soft promise they'll be safe. TreMarion approves "You two go do what you need to. You never have to ask me to help Sasha and Tynie with the kids. I imagine Sasha and Tynie will be told when they're meant to." With that said, T takes Bobby back to his garage.

Every vehicle, even the Harleys is checked by T, whom educates "Aside from the custom Harleys man, I really don't know if you and Tynie should use the other vehicles. I checked em and I got a really bad feeling." "We take off the plates to every car, then we take it from there." Bobby refers. Acting on that idea, T calls out several tows, instructing them to "junk the cars they pick up as they're undriveable by the family's safety standards." Honoring that order, every car except Tynie and Bobby's custom Harleys is taken off the land after Bobby gets the junking profit checks. Stashing those on him for now, Bobby stands beside T, not saying a damn thing.

"Man, I'm under wife's orders, and I'll be in deep shit if I refuse them. I'm supposed to do one more thing. You're supposed to come with me." T directs. Securing the garage, Bobby follows T, wondering what those "wife's orders" entail. Taking Bobby to a car dealer, T reminds him about the orders Sasha put him under. "Anything you want man." T goads. Bobby gets a silver version of T's SUV, and when he goes to pay for it, gets stopped. T sees a wedding band on the dealer's hand and states "This is my brother in law, whose done so much for me, my wife and my kids already. I'm supposed to buy him this SUV. You're a husband yourself, you know what it means to go against wife's orders.. right?" The dealer laughs "Yeah I do." Bobby looks at T, stunned, the dealer attaching "Given what he said about you, sir this SUV is one hell of a Thank you present."

"Yeah, and I'm buying my wife another SUV. See that cherry red one? It's my wife's now." Bobby intervenes, using the junker profits to cover the cost of the SUV. Soon after that he's setting it up for that new SUV for Tynie to be delivered to the house tonight. T stuns both Bobby and the dealer when he pulls the plates from Bobby's car and one of Tynie's from his inner jacket pocket and plots "The transfer fee for these will be covered Monday. By the time we get to the DMV they'll be closed."

"He's telling the truth." The dealer states, entering the transfer pending status for those plates into the system. Bobby uses T's idea for Tynie's new SUV, the dealer's boss halting "We can cover those fees here and now. He doesn't have the clearance to do that but I do." Covering that, confirming the delivery of Tynie's new SUV, T and Bobby are lead out of the dealership.

Bobby hops into his new SUV, following T back to his house. Parking right behind T and TreMarion, he tails T into the house. When the house is locked up, Bobby debates how to tell his wife. "Man, I have a better idea. You and Dad cover making us something to eat. I'll tell her. I owe ya that one." T proffers.

TreMarion and Bobby comply with T's plan, Sasha and Tynie watching the kids. "Honey, I need you to hear this. Sis, Sasha and I talked, Bobby and I talked too. What came of those talks was a trip to your garage and a massive health, safety, and welfare discovery that involved your cars. I told Bobby whom had me junk all but the custom Harleys. All I can say beyond that is: you aren't without a way around and you don't need rental cars. I'm sorry sis, I should have set it up to have me and Bobby do that sooner." T depicts.

"You're serious?!" Tynie gulps. "Yeah baby, unfortunately: he is. He found it before I did, by mere moments, which is why he insisted on being the one to tell you two." Bobby vouches. "T.. you just saved all of our lives. I let you guys use those cars, and I swear to Christ I didn't know about any of that." Tynie mumbles. Sasha and T share a knowing look, then they go to get the kids.

Tynie's positively reeling from the tense events and news of the day, Bobby seeing it. T and Sasha put the kids in the collapsible crib before moving the walkers into their room. TreMarion intervenes "Go to her man, I got this."

When Bobby arrives at Tynie's side, she curls up in his lap and clings to him. "She didn't want any of this to happen. She wanted us to relax after getting that shopping done and Ty-Leah calmed down. She feels like she brought this on all of us." Sasha translates, pointing at Tynie.

"You didn't babe. Really. You were the front lines for people when your heart told you to be. T took his turn, and you know I will take mine when you need it. We're alright. We came together as a family. It really speaks well to T's dedication to the family and the kids that he did what he did." Bobby refutes. Tynie releases her grip on Bobby, then shoots a shocked smile T's way.

TreMarion soon has Sasha helping deliver the meal, when he tells T "I heard what Bobby told Tynie. I'm more than compelled to agree with that statement." "We all heard. Bobby was right. Babe, you were amazing." Sasha brags. Tynie's shaking in Bobby's arms, which T interprets as a diabetic issue, rushing her meal to her.

With one move, Tynie's spun around and slowly eating. Bobby gets his, as Tynie stops and moves to his side from his lap. The adults all eat in silence, the kids laid back and relaxing.

Tynie doesn't speak again for a while, T and Sasha feeding the kids after they eat. Breaking her own silence, Tynie reveals "Shit! We forgot the dishwasher!" "No we didn't…" Bobby teases, kissing her cheek. "What, pray tell did you do?" Sasha poses. "Yeah. Not telling." Bobby answers. In the middle of their meal, Tynie halts when the door's knocked on. Rushing to open it, she finds a dishwasher delivery on the other side.

Something tips her gut off that she'll need to be fierce, so she gets on the toes of one of the delivery guys and sneers "You follow me and call me Tynie. You leave my family the fuck alone and do your damn job! Then you get the holy hell off this property! If ANY of the vehicles on this land are EVEN SCRATCHED you WILL BE SUED for the damages. Do I make myself abundantly fuckin' clear?!" "Yes Tynie." The guy gasps, being lead into the kitchen.

A half hour passes before the dishwasher is installed, Tynie testing it. Turns out it works fine, the family returning to their meals. Tynie goes to T's ear, requiring through her teeth "When you're done you need to commit a random outdoor canvass of this land. Those fuckers made my gut go off.. if you get my drift?" T nods curtly, Tynie going to Bobby's side. Without a word, T finishes, kisses Sasha's cheek and goes outside. "Remember what I told Captain Davis about random canvasses of our land? After some of the shit that hit today I advised T to do one outside." Tynie admits. Every adult around her nods understandingly.

T returns fifteen minutes later, concurring "Yeah, Tynie did advise me to do that outside canvass of the property. She told me so the kids wouldn't hear it. Apparently one of those delivery guys made the hairs on the back of Tynie's neck stand up, and she had to get within a millimeter of his face. The reason it was her who handled that was simple: she didn't feel right interrupting me and Sasha's or Bobby's meal when the dishwasher was a gift from them. She told me most of that too, just not in those words. The interrupting meal part I'm totally guessing. Tynie, this time.. your gut was entirely off. Although I can see why you had me do that and how you told me. Matter of fact, I liked your style on that one."

"Thanks man. By the way, you guessed right." Tynie assumes.

"Sis, heed my advice on this one. There's really no point in honoring how the bulk of society is by getting mad at how we're treated. We as a family and separately have a way to cover our end of the deal, we keep it at that. Really, why let yourself go through that stress when society don't give a fuck anyway?" Sasha compels. "Damn that was good!" Bobby, T, and TreMarion chime together. "You got it sis." Tynie agrees.

The kids sleep right through that, which doesn't surprise the adults in the least, especially with how early the day began. Bobby pecks Tynie's cheek, heading to get Coronas out of the fridge for everyone, and her pill bottle. Unknown to Sasha, TreMarion pointed out where that was earlier. Popping a small can of pineapple chunks, he slides one into both Sasha's and Tynie's. T aids in delivering those, stopping to try that pineapple chunk thing himself. One at a time, they all receive a Corona, Sasha toasting "To Captain Davis, Tina, and Bobby. They all know why." "To T, and Daddy.. you two know why." Tynie counter-toasts, getting everyone to raise their Coronas. Sipping those, the house only has the sounds of the TV which Sasha forgot to shut off.

Tynie covers that with one hand, doing so with her eyes closed and her other hand holding the Corona. "Whoa…" T sighs, seeing her do all that. Tynie pulls her Corona away from her mouth and laughs "That was Bobby's reaction the last time I did that!"

As those are finished, the bottles set aside as everyone except T and Sasha goes to kiss the kids. Softly swearing their love, everyone's hugged before the rest of the family leaves. Bobby leads his wife to the new SUV, explaining "Yeah, T got it for me. Sasha told him to, as a thank you gift. I tried to tell him it wasn't needed, but this time: Sasha was stubborn. He knows this is a one-time thing. I saw to that." Tynie returns "You handled that well baby." Hopping in together, Bobby has an anxious smile on his face as he drives them home. TreMarion goes home himself, deciding to see about tomorrow later.

T and Sasha talk as the kids nap, her wondering "You still want to do tomorrow babe?" "Yeah, actually I do. Today wasn't expected to turn out as it did and you were right. When you said we as a family and separately have our deals covered, you were very right. Besides, there's no point in changing our lives like that because the bulk of society is a shithead." T alludes.

TreMarion arrives home, securing the house and charging his phone when he remembers to send the pictures from yesterday. To T and Sasha's he adds "If you want to change tomorrow, let me know."

Tynie and Bobby get home, him letting her in. Locking up and getting her settled, Bobby hands his wife the phone. Laying her pills down, Bobby sees Tynie put the phone beside them. He stands like he's waiting on something, and when it shows, heads to get his wife. Leading her back outside, he points in the driveway. "Oh. My God! Bobby it's beautiful!" Tynie shrieks, noticing the cherry red SUV for the first time. Hugging him closely, Tynie hears whispered "It's yours baby." Excitedly, she pulls him inside, the new keys getting set to the rack.

Locking up behind them, Bobby gets lead to the couch. Their phone goes off from the picture TreMarion sent, and a text from T and Sasha that reads "We'd like to do tomorrow. If you guys don't want to, we understand." Bobby and Tynie share a look before she answers "Dude, we're still coming over. Instead of noon, Bobby and I are thinkin' more like 2. That way you can relax after how today rolled out. As for you and Sasha's date night: you get more than one, but it's up to her if you want one tomorrow. Love you." TreMarion fires back "I'm with them on this one." Sasha sends "I'd like some family time that isn't disturbed. As for the date night, I'm not sure about tomorrow. Not with how this week's been."

"Sis, listen to me. If you're not sure, then we can arrange to watch the kids for a different night. There's no sense in doing it tomorrow if you're not certain about it." Tynie resolves.

"Sasha, she's right. It's totally ok. If you want private time with T when we're all there, we'll cover it. It's ok." TreMarion attaches. "Can I let you guys know about that private time tomorrow? Please?" Sasha asks. "Sis that was the plan. Relax. Now, you let T take care of you. If you need us to help with the kids, just send a text. Seriously." Tynie insists. Conceding with "ok then love you" Sasha receives love from Tynie and TreMarion. They all lay their phones aside, TreMarion sitting proud at how Tynie covered that.

"Honey, I'm worried about Sasha now." Tynie frets. "You did all you could for now baby. You told her exactly right. I know you're worried, but we leave it in T's hands. Until we get texted. It's alright." Bobby sates.

Sitting right at her side, Bobby watches as Tynie crawls right into his lap. Holding her closely, he keeps quiet as at last every ounce of residual adrenaline from today is released. Tynie's trembling in his arms, venting and recounting how the day turned out. She swears up and down she meant no dishonor when she dragged Bobby's name, law enforcement history, and bank card into the messes she thrust herself into.

She vows repeatedly she reacted before allowing herself time to think, praying he's not too pissed. "Tell me some things sugar. How can I be pissed when you really saved lives, and showed the world there are still good people in it? How can I be mad when I've always told you not to apologize for going with your gut? How can I be even remotely upset by all the things you did for people you didn't even know? You did so much good today baby, those are just examples of it." Bobby recalls.

"I promised this time I'd not bring anything like that into those mixes. I swore those days of my doing those kinds of things were over." Tynie reminds. "Trust me beautiful, you did no wrong. If anything, you did a world of right." Bobby whispers. "I… made you proud?" Tynie wonders. "Hell yeah, you handled that like a veteran! Baby, it was amazing!" Bobby celebrates.

Back at T and Sasha's, they have the kids bathed in the new tub with the new items, when Sasha wonders "I hope Tynie's really up to tomorrow. Poor thing went through hell today." "She is honey, believe me. Family time is just what she needs. Besides, you were right when you said Bobby knows how to calm her after tense shit hits." T recounts. Drying off and readying the kids for bed, Sasha smiles, realizing her spouse was right. Laying the kids in their new beds, T and Sasha hear Junior whisper "Gossh Oooh" to Ty-Leah, whom replies in kind "Lub Ooh!" "You're alright now honies. We all are. You two can relax now. Ok?" T requests softly. Ty-Leah and Junior sigh at that, smiling. That reaction is taken as a yes by T and Sasha whom take turns showering again. When they're ready to end the day, T notices the new baby monitors have a range that roughly covers the entire house. Tapping the top of them, T commemorates "Thank you guys."

Sasha hears that as they dress for bed, approaching her hubby. Noticing the same thing he did, she plots "They know of our gratitude honey. They'd want us to have a peaceful night." Discovering she made a point, he charges their phone as she pulls the covers back.

Sasha tells him she does not want to make love, then T figures "It's alright baby, I'm not in the mood either." They cover up, kiss, and lay back before she's tightly in his arms. Keeping her close through the night, T's pleased by the fact the kids can be heard sleeping very soundly.

TreMarion has a drink to honor what Tynie did for all those others, then prays "Lord, let Bobby be able to calm her again. Poor thing's been through hell today." After cleaning from that, he showers and goes to bed. Only sitting up long enough to set his phone to the charger again and set that to the endtable, TreMarion's day ends with a big smile on his face.

Tynie and Bobby are the only ones up at this point, but they again don't know it. Realizing she's yet to take her evening diabetic pill, Bobby delicately taps Tynie's thigh. Letting him up, she sits on the couch. With a snack, two sodas, and the pill on a tray, he returns, Tynie beating him to the snack and taking her pill. Sharing in the sodas, she kisses him and clears from everything. On her way back, Tynie's stopped by Bobby, whom knows she has more on her mind.

"Baby, I was such a bitch to you today. Especially, first thing this morning. I should have never left you in the dust, or any way I treated you. Ty-Leah was terrified and I didn't feel right leaving her feel like that for too long. So much happened so fast, I didn't have time to think over my reactions. I swear to God I'm so sorry!" Tynie vents. Opening his arms to her, Bobby feels Tynie fall into them.

"Hey... Hey… you did no wrong babe. I knew what your motives were. I understood why you handled everything the way you did. I'm not mad; you don't need to feel sorry! You impressed me. Hell, you floored the entire family, several total strangers, and three state troopers too. Yeah, they told me. They wanted me to tell you when we were alone. They figured the way things happened would leave you coming down from one hell of an adrenaline rush." Bobby counters.

Tynie nods, desiring "Baby, swear to me: that I either never have to do that kind of shit with the guy with the knife again, or if it happens and we're together... We take it on as one." "Never again baby. I know you wanted me to be with the family, until that trooper yanked me out of the line. Although what you did was really brave, I promised that trooper that I'd not let you do that again. That's when I told the trooper what you heard on the news." Bobby oaths.

"Thank you." Tynie squeaks. Letting her calm some more, Bobby shuts up. When Tynie's entirely settled, she remembers "Ya know, I've yet to properly and fully honor you for teaching me everything I did back there." "What did you have in mind?" Bobby poses. Lifting to her toes, Tynie replies "We relax together tonight, if the mood strikes: we roll with it." Guiding her back to her feet, Bobby smiles breaking up half their hold. Discovering they'd not gotten cleaned up, they head to the master bedroom.

When they get to the new Jacuzzi tub, Bobby has it all set up as Tynie disrobes. Joining her in moments, they cover washing each other down before exiting that tub. Shutting it off, she leads the way to the sauna. She tries to turn on the room, it doesn't work.

"I'll take care of that another day baby. Until then, we lock off this room." Bobby constitutes. Instead, they go to the Jacuzzi, him setting it to the second most powerful jets. Only gone long enough to "lock off" the sauna room, Bobby joins his wife again. Time slides by, Bobby later noticing the relaxation in his wife's loving stare. Leading her out of the Jacuzzi he shuts it down, and then gets escorted to the master bedroom. Changing again, Tynie doesn't speak, Bobby pulling two of his T-shirts aside. As they regroup, he tells her "Those two are for the pillows for the kids. I'm supposed to bring them tomorrow." "Thank you for being so awesome about that idea. I swear Ty-Leah basically came up with it. You saw how she clinged to your shirt." Tynie reminds.

"Yeah I did. Baby, listen. I know you want to honor me for teaching you those things, but I can tell you're nowhere near totally relaxed. I know you don't like this decision, but I've made it. You're going to be the one focused on until I see you're totally relaxed. You can honor me later." Bobby decides.

With that, she doesn't argue, instead she passionately kisses him for the first time all damn day. Releasing themselves from that, Bobby leads his wife to the bed.

Getting as comfortable as she could without his arms around her, Tynie sees the phone set to charge and the pill bottle laid aside. Bobby checks the bottle, discovering she's near needing a refill. "Honey, we cover that come morning if possible. I should have enough to get us to Monday otherwise. Trust me for shit like THAT T and Sasha won't mind if we're late. I'll text them about it tomorrow too." Tynie resolves. She's right, Bobby smiling as he closes the bottle. With one hand on the covers, and the other reached out for him, Tynie smirks. He slides closer to her, opening his arms before taking the covers and tossing them over both. Tynie snuggles up, resting her head on his chest, not saying a word.

"It's alright baby. Today's over. Everything's taken care of. I love you." Bobby soothes. "I love you too baby. Thank you for everything." Tynie whimpers, exhausted from absolutely everything. Kissing her temple, Bobby relates "No problem honey."

As they too fall asleep, Tynie prays "Lord, watch over little Ty-Leah. Poor thing has had a night terror... over me. Keep eyes on Junior too." Remembering she's not done that in a while, Bobby also catches the deep worry in his wife's tone. Kissing her temple again, Bobby insures "They're alright honey." Tynie whimpers "Thank God." Knowing it's due to be a rough night for her in terms of sleep, Bobby keeps her close.

Everyone falls asleep; all the adults worried about two people: Ty-Leah and Tynie. They don't speak it, yet it's like they all know. Tomorrow is hoped to be a much better day, with family time set for all. Tynie and Bobby have an errand to try and cover, one which wasn't due to all the unexpected heated situations Tynie found herself in. As for the sauna and master bedroom entertainment centers, those are to be handled later, by Bobby's insistence.

Yet again, a lot got covered with still more to be managed. The family bonded T and Tynie in their own rights really stepping up. Several lives were positively impacted by Tynie, even though the family doesn't know to what degree. They asked to not be told, figuring that what Tynie did was enough for their involvement. Bobby got credited too, which surprised him in the heat of certain moments. Even though today was supposed to be a relaxation day, it turned into proving grounds for Tynie. Ty-Leah needed her, and in many ways Tynie stepped up to degrees nobody really saw coming. Although she claimed she's a "former attorney" and she's told Bobby her "days of intervening like that" were over, one thing came out as true:

When total strangers and family needed it, Tynie was indeed the Front Lines…


	169. Ch 169

Title: Collaborative Efforts

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The rest of that night passes peacefully, Ty-Leah not having another night terror. T and Sasha wake up the next day before the kids, her staying back while he gets the house in order for this afternoon. Returning to his wife, T notices the snoring that comes from the deep sleep the kids are in. Sasha looks at him with love and wonder in her eyes, asking "You in the mood baby?" T closes the master bedroom door, approaching her before answering "Yeah."

Coming closer to her, they make haste of the outfits, scurrying to get intimate while hoping the kids don't wake up too soon. They both need to make love, yet they know at any time the kids could rouse from sleep. Not spending time with foreplay, T and Sasha quickly start having sex, him on top of her. In his ear, Sasha seeks out "Be fierce." Complying, T rocks her world before he succumbs to his own orgasm. Kissing passionately, they split their lips and dress just in time before the kids finally do wake up.

Heading to care for them, T handles everything Junior needs, as Sasha does with Ty-Leah. Once the kids are changed, fed, and bathed, t brings the collapsible crib into the master bedroom. Setting everything up for a family movie time, he hopes that this time the movie's actually appropriate for the kids to see. His hope is real in moments, Sasha getting kissed before he aims to make their breakfast. Cleaning up from when the kids got fed also, T takes a while in returning. Serving his wife, T sits down, only to join her in the meal. This time, she kisses him and clears from everything. There are still a few hours before the family's due over, T and Sasha both secretly hoping Tynie's really up for this in light of all that hit yesterday.

TreMarion has the same hope for Tynie as his day begins. Starting with a shower and getting dressed, he has breakfast, keeping the phone close in case of an emergency or cancellation. Waiting out the next few hours, TreMarion too watches something on TV.

Tynie and Bobby wake together, her still really close to him. This time, when she's sleek about giving him a massage, he doesn't stop her. The fact remains, yesterday was tense for him too in a lot of spots, which are proven in his body. Working those out, she worries if he's up to meeting the family today. Doing so under her breath, Tynie doesn't realize Bobby heard her. "I'll be fine baby. I'm actually just as worried about you as you are regarding me." Bobby admits. When his massage is done, she gets one, the two then kissing. Sitting up as they did that, Tynie notices Bobby's being romantic and a bit aggressive. Splitting off from the kiss, she smiles, him then petting her shoulder.

"Baby, it's been days…" Tynie starts. Bobby's smile turns deviant, the two hopping off the bed and getting undressed. Turning to him, she lustily confesses "You have no idea how bad I want you." Smiling just as deviantly as he is, she returns to the bed, lying out to show her readiness.

Prowling her a bit, Bobby leaves a gap between them, taking his wife's open pose as an invitation to be dominant with their sex. Reaching his left hand to her hip, he cups it and fiercely enters her, which gets Tynie to mewl "Yeah..." In the blink of an eye, her hands are pawing down his back, his other arm used to steady himself and keep the gap in place. Tynie reaches back, gently knocking that elbow down, making him crash onto her. Resuming the pawing of his back, she wordlessly tells him the new position is the one she wanted in the first place. How tight she feels around him makes Bobby hornier, him proving it when she feels his erection bulge and worsen in her core.

Grunting as he pounds and grinds her, Bobby gives his all to Tynie. She writhes in ecstasy; the way her body shimmies all around him stirs a deeper arousal. Every bit of proving that is felt by her when his dick grows harder than it was moments ago. "You know I love it when you do that." Bobby howls, breaking from his grunts. His lips are near hers, Tynie leaning a bit to neck him without leaving marks, only to trail her lips to his ear before sultrily saying "You know I love it when you're unbridled."

"You want unbridled huh?" Bobby dares seductively, receiving a nod. Giving her that wish, Bobby loses all traces of his gentleman side, his sex being more wild than Tynie's received this time around. Her body responds to his power, as she's covered in a sheen of sweat, her core clamps around him tighter and tighter.

The change up in his power makes Tynie scream, moan, and grunt. The way she sounds encourages him, that encouragement being used in how he gives himself to her. He's just as sweaty as she is, the two stealing an arm away from their current grip to wipe the sweat from one another's brows. Petting their faces, Tynie and Bobby silently notice a new glow to their expression.

The fact they've forbidden themselves intimacy over the past couple days presents itself, Bobby going to town on her while trying to fight back his own orgasm. Tynie tries to rock her hips against his dick, only to be stopped by him clasping her ass tighter. Staring into his eyes, she stops the grunts, screams, and moans to mewl "Baby, I'm close..."

Bobby looks her in the eyes, focusing on her release before his own, Tynie getting taken there in minutes. Squealing his name when that release hits, she feels his start to erupt inside her. He leans his lips to hers, giving a short kiss before groaning her name. Coming down together, they kiss again, him slowly sliding out of her. Rolling to her side of the bed, Bobby smiles broadly, with Tynie returning the expression. They get up slowly, preparing for their day, gathering up the pills, their phone, and what they're taking to T and Sasha's before leaving the room.

She's walking like her feet are on air, Bobby holding her close. Watching her do that from the corner of his eye, Bobby giggles and smiles knowing he did that for her. She's elated entirely again, showing that when she tells him in a perky tone "Sit back love. I've got this."

With a smile on his face, and his feet on similar clouds, he obeys. The phone and her pills are temporarily set to the kitchen bar, as Tynie throws together something which won't mean a lot of clean up. Serving it all, with the coffees, she only breaks from the meal to take her pill. Pocketing that bottle, she's all giggles, Bobby catching that.

When they're done, he clears from it all, her getting their phone holstered and on her hip. She takes the two shirts and puts them in a grocery bag, figuring "We can put these by the two shirts from T. I'll have to rush this bag away from the kids though." Bobby stops her flat, taking those out of the grocery bag and putting them aside. "I have a safer idea honey. I'll take care of this when we get there." Bobby offers. By now it's just before high noon, the family supposed to be at Sasha's by around 2. For the first time in a good while, nobody's phones go off. The peace that brings is palpable, each person in the family feeling it. Tynie and Bobby are side by side in no time, her aligning an arm to his waistline. Pulling her closer, Bobby sees his wife leaning against him with a smile across her lips that refuses to quit. Giving her one of his own, he leads the way to their couch. Settling together, they choose to do as the family's done: watch some TV.

T, Sasha and the kids are all watching TV in the master bedroom, Sasha cuddling T just as closely as Tynie is Bobby. TreMarion has his house in order, deciding to grab a quick brunch before they all meet at T and Sasha's. Cleaning up from that, he relaxes a while, as this is so far turning out to be a relaxing day for the entire family. The day drags by a bit, everyone readying to head to T and Sasha's a little over an hour later. Tynie wants to take her new SUV, telling Bobby "Sexy I love ya, but I'm driving!" Bobby laughs at that, grabbing the shirts for those pillows Tynie mentioned yesterday. Securing the house after making sure the TV's off, he follows her to the new SUV's, hopping in hers after she does. TreMarion's doing almost exactly the same things, securing his house before he too leaves. T and Sasha check the time, and elect to dispel their hold and bring the kids into the living room. T ducks back to shut off the entertainment center in the master bedroom, Sasha sitting by the kids.

TreMarion arrives, T heading to answer the door. Behind him are Tynie and Bobby, and they both still having the glow to their faces. Tynie glances at Sasha, catching a near-exactly same glow on her face, and chuckles. Securing the house behind them, Bobby takes those tops, and T's, putting them as far away from the kids as he could. Tynie heads to the couch, Bobby following her trail, as does TreMarion. Nobody has anything they really need to discuss, TreMarion pulling a few card decks from his pockets. Tynie goes around collecting their phones, setting them all to an endtable.

Before she sits back down, the kids are checked on, Ty-Leah giggling more than she did yesterday. "Hey little Mama, you look like you feel better." Tynie assumes. Junior smiles real big at that, putting his little hand on his sister's leg before saying "Gossh ooh!" "Yeah Little Man, you got her. It's awesome." Tynie applauds. "Lub Ooh!" Ty-Leah interrupts, making the entire room laugh. Every other adult follows Tynie's suit, her then asking "Anything special you guys want? I said today's meals are my turf." "No. You said Meal sis. One. That's all you're doing." Sasha rejects. Tynie nods, and then learns nobody had a special request.

She then kisses Bobby's cheek, heading to overtake the kitchen. Searching it, she learns that everything she'll need for nachos with chili cheese dip, a full spread of kebabs, and drinks is available. T takes one look at his wife, and then jumps to help Tynie. "Sis, there's no way you're going to work like a dog alone on this. I know you said you'd make us a meal, but I don't feel right having you rush about unless it's totally needed." T declares. Forfeiting with a nod, she and T then make the chili cheese dip and kebabs. Lining that all to the kitchen bar, T sets the nachos and all they'll need to eat everything beside it. "Drinks." Tynie chimes. "You two have done enough. Go sit down." Sasha mandates.

T and Tynie obey, Bobby and Sasha covering the drinks. "I talked to him yesterday, like you wanted. You only heard the part of our conversation that pertained to the entire family. He wants to show you instead of tell you." Bobby remembers. "I figured that when you busted out the last of my Coronas yesterday. Dude, on that note: no!" Sasha replies. Tynie laughs at that exchange.

TreMarion, T, and the kids are clueless, Tynie clarifying "Yep. She's my sister!" With that, the entire house starts to be in a wave of laughs. Those end just before everyone's served their drinks, Bobby assuming "The way it's set up, we get what we want when we want. It's all on the kitchen bar."

Sipping theirs, everyone falls silent, and then one at a time gets their plates. TreMarion has the drinks to one side of the coffee table, the cards to the other. Eating together, Tynie keeps ears out for the kids, T educating "Sis, they've already eaten. They're alright. We'll know."

Relaxing at that, Tynie sits back, T then noticing the glow on Sasha's face matches the one on Tynie's.

When they're done with this round, TreMarion clears from it, Tynie and Bobby sitting closely. T and Sasha follow that idea, until she moves the collapsible crib closer to everyone. Bobby then tells T why and where he moved those tops.

"I'm glad we don't have anything else major coming up until Tuesday as far as anyone can tell right now. There are a few things Bobby and I need to get done Monday that we didn't yesterday. We literally went home and realized they needed covered. He and I are still there for y'all yeah, it's just those things may take a while to get taken care of." Tynie releases. "Our sauna and one of our entertainment centers need replaced, and a refill on her pills. I wasn't able to get that last one done today; the pharmacy branch I called when she was distracted was out. She has enough to get her at least until Monday. On those notes, to paraphrase Sasha: No guys." Bobby translates.

"She's not waiting until Monday on those pills Bobby. Watch this." Sasha refuses, taking her phone from the stack. Tynie hands over her pill bottle, listening intently as Sasha covers getting that refill. Claiming "I'll be picking it up, my sister in law's car's in the shop" Sasha gets halted. Tynie consents to that adding "Yeah, I just had to have it towed this morning." The system's noted with Tynie and Sasha's statement, only to have Sasha told "That can be ready in half an hour." Promising to pick it up then, Sasha hangs up.

"Dude, I'm not sorry for doing that. I understand that pharmacy branch you called was out, so I called another. Thing is, I don't feel right having Tynie risk not having those pills. That's why I did what I did claiming what I claimed." Sasha concocts. "Don't be mad babe, please." Tynie begs. "I'm not mad Sasha. Thank you." Bobby swears.

Kissing T's cheek, Sasha whispers "I'll be back babe." Heading out the door, Sasha secures the house behind her. Tynie looks Bobby in the eyes, seeing if he really was upset or not. "Honey relax." Bobby chuckles. Sasha's not gone long, returning just thirty minutes after she left. Bringing the refill to Tynie, she wonders "They wouldn't let me pay for it."

"Yeah, you picked it up sis. While you were gone, Bobby paid for it. You thought you took your phone, you took Daddy's. Your phone had that pharmacy number programmed and Bobby used it." Tynie informs. Sheepishly, Sasha places TreMarion's phone back with the others. "There's no reason for you to think I'm upset by that Sasha. You did no wrong." TreMarion guesses. T moves the pills away from the kids, whispering their location in Bobby's ear after returning to the group.

Continuing the conversation, T asks "You guys have a sauna?" "Yeah, and after we get ours fixed and that safe gets taken, you're getting one man. You weren't supposed to know that yet. Bobby didn't even know I wanted to do that, but really there's no sense in you two not having one. I mean Sasha won't use ours because of how she considers privacy intrusion, so I figured what the hell? I want to get Daddy one too, but I already know that idea is shot to shit." Tynie admits. "That's a great way to use that room." Sasha gleams.

"Sis, no. I know you want to buy that for us, but I'm putting my foot down. You've gone and done enough in that way as it is, and not just for me. I'd rather have Bobby text me who fixes yours and see if they install them. I love you but to me that's way too close to you getting fiscally extorted." T refutes. Bobby looks at T, smiling proudly when he says "Will do man." TreMarion asks "So Tynie's not hurt by your decision T, I'm curious. When I'm over here and the kids have someone watching them, after you get your sauna..." "Daddy, that was a given." Sasha consents. Tynie smiles, and then goes to get the walkers, bringing them to the others.

Setting them down, she notices the hinges aren't looking right. "Second opinion, please." She desires, Bobby and T coming her way. "Ooh no. I'll take care of this. Thank you sis, for bringing it to my attention." T decides, rushing those to the trash. Sasha leaps towards the kids, telling them "Yeah, your Aunt Ti just showed us something that could hurt you two. Da's taking care of it. Sorry honies, but those get replaced another time."

The kids give understanding smiles, and then Ty-Leah squeaks "Lub Ooh!" Everyone around her replies "We love you too Little Mama." Sitting by Bobby, Tynie says through her breath "I hate taking away from those two." "You protected them. Honey, you did no wrong. Please, believe me." Bobby craves. T returns to the group, looking his wife dead-to-rights in the eyes, before instituting "Sis, I appreciate the fact you asked for a second opinion. I know you feel like you took away from the kids, but you didn't. From now on, in this house: if any of you thinks something is unsafe or needs thrown out, go ahead. Just tell me or Sasha why later. I know the whole second opinion thing was an act of respect, but this time: that respect act got modified." "Correct yourself dude: from now on, it don't just cover this house. Same goes for me and Bobby's." Tynie alters, with a big smile.

Getting another round of the meal, T debates putting the kebabs in the fridge. Sasha follows him, saying "Baby, they've been out for a while. Honestly, I think it may be better to just pitch them. Especially with the tomatoes in them. We can totally get them redone later." Honoring her plan, T takes the entire bag of kitchen trash to the garbage cans outside.

Heading back to the others, T and Sasha sit on one side of the kids, Tynie and Bobby on the other with TreMarion at the head of the room. "No literal gambling. I don't want us to expose my kids to that." T announces. Everyone around him nods, and then TreMarion starts dealing for a round of rummy. The game's halted when the kids need cared for; Sasha and Tynie hopping up to cover that.

Resuming their post with the others, Sasha broadcasts "Tynie's a freakin' genius! She told me of an idea for us to have a, modified date day. She said she thought about it, and figures one day me and T could do a matinee movie and lunch, while her and Bobby watch the kids. She said it may be better to get the little bit of stuff for our hoses, like the safes, already handled before we do that. Especially given the trouble we have with businesses as a family. Then, she and Bobby do a movie and dinner when we get back. As for the private time aspect: she said as long as they can do a movie and dinner before midnight, for their safety: it's good." T and Bobby look at one another, T answering "That was an amazing idea sis!" "Honey?" Tynie squeals. "Babe, relax. I was thinking along the same lines anyway." Bobby chuckles. TreMarion looks everyone in the eye, and offers "If for some unforeseen reason that idea doesn't work in some aspect, I'll gladly watch the kids while you work around it." Knocking on the wooden endtable, he adds "May I not have just jinxed that idea." "Ya know? Tynie's idea gave me one. How long has it been since we as a family went out and had a good time?" T wonders. "Forever." Tynie gasps. "Honey, I say we finish the game, and the nachos before we do that." Sasha counters.

Returning to the game, everyone agrees, breaking only to get themselves some nachos. Tynie has TreMarion hold her plate just long enough to tell the kids "Yeah, you two are about to ride in a 2014 Jeep Liberty, cherry red. Brand spankin' new." Getting her plate back, Tynie hears Sasha ask Bobby "She's not... she can't be... REALLY?!" "Yep." Bobby laughs. "I know what she's doing!" T gulps. Sitting down to eat, they all laugh, TreMarion asking T "Hey son, can I get your keys?" "No Daddy, you're not doing that. I love you but your days of carrying shit like that are over. I don't want to risk you being hurt." Sasha objects.

With that, T gets up, readying a diaperbag before Tynie hands him her keys. Setting the carseats up, and situating the bag between them, T comes back. They all grab their phones, Bobby ducking to get Tynie's pills, finishing and clearing from the nachos as a team. Getting the kids, Tynie and Bobby walk side by side. Ty-Leah and Junior giggle every step to Tynie's SUV, T locking up.

"Sis, I know you meant those nachos and kebabs for our meal. Sasha took the rule about clearing from stuff when we feel it's needed and had me act on it. Besides, we as a family are entitled to go out for a meal together and have a good time. Sorry." T apologizes. "Dude, you're right. We do deserve that." Tynie refuses. Getting the kids into her SUV, Tynie hears the laughs and squeals coming from Ty-Leah. Junior laughs too, Bobby helping secure them. Shutting the doors, Tynie hops into the passenger seat, T handing Bobby his wife's keys.

Looking over her shoulder, Tynie smiles when the kids reacted to her SUV the same way she did when she got it. T surprises the entire family, leading them to a new restaurant that was just by the store from yesterday. Tynie's apprehensive at first, but when she and Bobby have the kids and their diaperbag together, she calms. The place is immaculate, the family soon getting seated. Service is decent, and T's tempted to tip them when Sasha leans in and whispers "Don't you even. They get what we owe them, not a penny more." Tynie's seated right by the kids on one side, Bobby on the other. As T goes to handle the bill, Tynie glares at the staffer with her hand out for a tip. In a flash, Tynie's on her feet and in that chick's face.

Bumping her forehead to that chick's, Tynie snarls "Get your hand the fuck away from my nephew and niece before shit gets UGLY!" The staffer thinks Tynie's playing when out of nowhere, Mama Kym comes up with a cop at her side. "I understand there's a problem here?" The cop asks. "Yeah, this bitch is attempting assault and batter me, my niece and nephew! I only stood the way I did to keep her away from my infant niece and nephew!" Tynie rails off, pulling her head away from the chick and pointing to her. A crowd of folks around them verify "That's what I saw!" The cop nods, arresting the chick, and telling Tynie "You won't be needed any further."

Tynie turns to Mama Kym and says "Thank you!" "No sweat. You try to have that good day with your family." Mama Kym insists, getting Tynie to nod. T comes back, Bobby nearly telling all when Mama Kym turns to T recalling "Tynie had no choice, there was a staffer that got DANGEROUSLY close to your kids. When I say that I mean DANGEROUSLY close to felony assault and battery of your kids. She has several witnesses, me included. Tynie had to get into the staffer's face, and I wound up bringing a cop. The cop was on his lunch break, and when I saw Tynie's stance: I knew. I had to pull that cop off his break. There was no time." Tynie has tears in her eyes, nodding to Mama Kym's statement.

T hugs Mama Kym, whispering "Thank you. We're ok. Go be with your family." Mama Kym nods, released from the hug, she leaves. T goes to Tynie, hugging her, when everyone's advised "T, Mama Kym didn't lie. I didn't let Sasha leap against that chick because I figured if the chick was THAT close to THAT kind of felony with the kids: Sasha could be next because she's their mom. T, you KNOW I won't let Daddy fight unless there's no choice in the matter. I leapt before Bobby could, and that was intentional. I wanted Bobby to stay by Sasha incase what I did fell through. I didn't tell Bobby that until now though. You were payin' our bill T, you couldn't be torn away. Sorry man, but I felt I had no options. I swear to God I had no idea there was a cop on property until Mama Kym brought him over. Matter of fact, if we ever see that cop again: I'm French Kissin' a bribery of a peace officer charge and buyin his lunch!"

The officer had come back, staying quiet as Tynie spoke, only laughing at the "French Kissin'" line.

"Miss, you're not French Kissing anything other than your husband. I know you said that because you feel bad that I was pulled from my lunch, but that's a part of the job. You and your family try to have a good day. I've come back to check on the little ones." The cop refuses. "We're all fine, officer. Thank you." Sasha intrudes. Tynie shakes the cop's hand, sending him on his way. Releasing Tynie, T's approached by the restaurant owner, whom declares that T's getting entirely refunded.

"Sir, your family doing that has inspired me. I'm having something done that I should have to begin with. Every staffer on my payroll is being subjected to a local, state, and federal background check. I was a fool, and left it at just locally checking their background. For what your family's done: this is on the house. Your bank has already been notified of the returned payment." "Hey, least she's woman enough to admit her mistake and correct it." Tynie defends.

What the family didn't know was, the cop was wearing a wire and had recorded Tynie's statement. Taking that straight to the D. A., the officer learns "That's one damning testimony. She did what she had to in the heat of the moment. She's been so detailed that I don't think she's lying. Arrest the staffer; charge her with felonious assault with intent to batter a minor. Two counts. Arrest her for attempted assault with intent to batter on five counts." Cutting the arrest warrant, the D. A. gets a call. Another cop has a folder of evidence against that staffer, which furthers those charges from seven counts to fourteen. Amending the arrest warrant, the D. A. orders the second cop to deliver that folder immediately. Twenty minutes later, the staffer is in jail trying to make bond, when she's told "Your case just changed to a no bond." The rest of the day for those two cops, that staffer, and the D.A. winds up being long, with pending courtdates announced.

Back at the restaurant, Tynie and Bobby's family is stunned when the re-connected family from yesterday walks right up on the store owner and wonders "I know they said we didn't owe them anything, especially not her *pointing to Tynie* but we want to do this. Without her *again points to Tynie* a lot would have been lost for us. Is there any way we can get your best gift cards for all of them?" Shocked, the owner says "Absolutely, come with me." The other family does, telling the tale of all the things Tynie did for them less than 24 hours ago. "That was her?!" The owner gulps, getting a round of nods. Delivering the gift cards, the owner and that other family declare "These are for you. Enjoy them." T puts them all in the diaperbag for now, promising they'll be distributed later. After that, Tynie and Bobby's family leaves. Tynie's in shock herself, as she gets the kids back into her SUV. Ty-Leah squeals "Ba... S'Ti (Is Ti)... K?" "Yeah honey. Aunt Ti's ok." Bobby lulls, having Junior in his seat.

Shutting the doors, Bobby's shocked when his wife overtakes the driver's seat.

Getting in their cars, Tynie and Bobby's family shuts their doors and heads back to T and Sasha's. Tynie tells the kids "Yeah honies I'm ok. We're all fine. Now Little Mama, relax. I love you." "Ti... K!" Ty-Leah squeaks. Junior looks at his sister, saying "Ba... Gossh Ti. (Ba got Ti)" "Yeah Little Man, I do. Just like your Da has your Ma. We all have Pa covered." Bobby repeats. Looking at his sister again, Junior adds "Gossh ooh!" "Yeah, we all have each other." Tynie beams. T and Sasha are first to get home, the others following them to their place. Junior's in Tynie's arms, approaching Sasha when Junior squeals "Da... S'Ma... K?! (Da, is Ma, Ok?)" "Yes, son.. Yes!" T gasps.

Ty-Leah's in Bobby's arms, squeaking "Da Gossh Ma.. Ba Gossh Ti. Da.. Ma.. Ba.. Ti.. Gossh Pa! (Da got Ma, Ba Got Ti, Everyone got Pa)" "It's true." Sasha cries. Ty-Leah turns her head to her brother, saying "Gossh ooh.. Ooh Gossh me! (Got you, you got me)" TreMarion heard it all, having the diaperbag on him, when he decides "You're right Little Mama. We're celebrating." Junior and Ty-Leah squeal "Ayyy! (Yay!)"

Letting them all inside, T watches as the house is overtaken by the family while locking up. "Dude, there's somethin' special this calls for. You go sit by your wife." Tynie instructs, as she and Bobby put the kids in the crib. Obeying, T goes to Sasha's hip, the adults separating watch between the kids and Tynie in the kitchen.

Finding the chocolate, she makes a different kind of margarita, Bobby silently going to help his wife. Serving everyone, Tynie diverts when Sasha informs "The kids aren't old enough for chocolate sis. Not according to me and T." Sitting by her man, Tynie replies "Understandable. I was going to wait until you give them a small piece before even asking about that." Their phones are laid to the coffee table, the playing cards put away. Sipping his, TreMarion recalls "I was supposed to make a meal for T and Sasha myself yesterday. I'm doing it today for us all instead, and nobody is stopping me." Everyone else nods, forfeiting to his wishes.

When they finish the margaritas, T and Sasha clear from them as Bobby and Tynie check on the kids. Knowing they got fed when the family was at the restaurant, that couple sits down. The family's surprised when Captain Davis calls, asking to speak with Tynie. She takes that call in another part of the house, learning that what she did at the restaurant not only warranted a fourteen count arrest warrant, but actually cracked open a dragnet investigation the NYPD and CPS were collaborating on. "Holy hot damn!" Tynie blurts.

"Never heard that one before. I'm calling to inform you that nobody in your family will be needed to appear. The cop you interacted with was wearing a wire, he got your statement. We've also received video and written statements from virtually everyone else at that restaurant, and the investigation has it's own evidence to go with all that. You're not to appear for your family's safety, nor are the other witnesses: by orders of the D.A. Now, this may mean Tuesday's pickup of those safes gets moved."

"With all due respect Captain: It DOES mean those safes get picked up at a later date. I'm not about to have that risk impeding the resolution of that dragnet collaborative investigation. Turns out, I was going to call you and see about moving that to Friday anyhow. I've been informed that there are several repairs in my, my brother in-law's, and my father's houses that need done. It's in the name of safety and retaining the new quality of those safes that I say that, too. Do what you got to do, Captain. My family will be briefed. Oh, and we've already had those Coronas we owe ya. I'll call you if for some reason Friday doesn't work. My family's offer stands, regardless." Tynie alters. "You got it." Captain Davis responds, ending the call.

Heading back to the others, Tynie has a shocked-and-alarmed look on her face. "T, I need to speak with you and Daddy alone." She cites, getting those two men to follow her. Retelling what the Captain advised, and what she claimed, Tynie stops. "You handled that well, and it's really not like you lied." T verifies. "You did good honey, I'll tell Bobby and Sasha. You and T go watch the kids." TreMarion directs. Complying, T tells Bobby "Dad needs to see you and Sasha, privately." Taking Sasha over to TreMarion, Bobby wonders what's up. When they all meet, that wonder is shot to hell as TreMarion recounts what Tynie did, said, and why. Adding the details she gave about the call from Captain Davis, TreMarion compels "I like the way she covered moving the pickup on our end, really. You gotta figure, it is plausible." "Yeah it is." Bobby agrees. "THAT'S why Tynie took her phone and rushed across the house, why she looked like she saw a damn ghost, and why she pulled you and T over!" Sasha discovers.

Bobby and TreMarion nod before TreMarion attaches "Hey, least she did what she could to not take a call from an authority around the kids. You know how she is about high-tension shit and those angels."

"On that note Daddy, you're not stopping me. Bobby, you and T arrange to watch the kids. Sometime before Friday of next week: me and Tynie got a girls' day comin'. On me, which means Bobby you don't let your wife take your bank card this time." Sasha intercedes. "Got it." TreMarion and Bobby chuckle, being lead back to the others.

T and Tynie are talking as the kids kick back and relax, her telling T "Man, I didn't know what the good Captain wanted when he first called. I didn't want to wind up apologizin' and havin' you vouch me out like you did yesterday. I totally flew across your house as a symbol of respecting the kids' right to relax." Holding her, T refuses "You really did no wrong sis. You and Sasha got a girls day comin', I don't care if I gotta set that up myself!" "She beat you to it." Bobby chimes. Releasing Tynie, T looks at his wife, Sasha asking "Sis, pick a day. We'll make it happen. Bobby's already ready to claim to the Captain that he kept your phone on him because of those repairs." "Wednesday then." Tynie answers. Bobby looks at T, instituting "Wednesday it's you, me and the kids. Dad's kicking back. Sasha's plan."

"Although what Tynie told the Captain is plausible, the only thing in my house that may need repaired is my fridge." TreMarion informs. "Guess again Daddy. Bobby and T know what I mean by that too!" Sasha alters. Learning it really wasn't much and that he hasn't eaten from anything in the fridge in a while, Sasha looks Bobby dead in the eyes. "You ladies stay with the kids and Dad. T's coming with me. We're covering this now." Bobby promises.

A quick kiss given their wives, T and Bobby head to replace TreMarion's fridge. Setting that up to be delivered, T decides "Bobby, I'm stealin one of Tynie's moves. Be ready to have your SUV packed like a damn game of Tetris. There's no way in hell I'm having Dad eat anything he has now. If Dad gets sick, we speed his ass to the ER. After that, you and the others follow my lead. You've lead enough, as has Tynie, Dad, and Sasha." "Deal man." Bobby certifies, the two then taking the replacement of all foods for TreMarion to the level T described.

Using his emergency key, T and Bobby clear out the kitchen, then reload it, meeting with the fridge delivery people between trips to Bobby's SUV. T sees them in, watching over everything, as the old fridge is taken out and the new one set up. Emptying Bobby's SUV and having that all arranged, T locks up TreMarion's house. On the way back to Sasha's, T calls Tynie, stating "Yeah, this time: I'm the front lines. Bobby's on board, and I already know I can get Sasha to agree to this. We have dad covered. Anything comes up like him getting sick, we rush his ass to the ER. I say again: This time I'm the front lines. You, Sasha, and Dad have been that for enough as it is." "One catch: you get here and check your fridge too. I got me and Bobby's covered later. You inspired this idea dude. I'm merely taking your bein the front lines to a different level." Tynie asserts. "Deal." T chimes, sharing love and ending the call.

Setting the phone down, Tynie amends "Better yet. Daddy, please help Sasha for a bit. I have a different kind of investigation to commit." TreMarion nods, seeing Tynie rush towards the fridge. Checking the food, it's still cold, then she ducks in and listens to the fan.

Discovering it had been blocked, she totally re-arranges the fridge, re-setting it, before determining "What I've done is temporary. When Bobby and T get back, I'm taking Sasha to change that. Daddy, I know you didn't expect what you said to bring this on, but really: I'd rather cover this for Sasha T and the kids when it's still broad ass daylight." "You ladies won't need to go anywhere." T announces, Bobby locking up. With one call, T has a new fridge, matching the one TreMarion got set to be delivered. Tynie shuts the fridge door, heading to the kids when Bobby and T overtake the kitchen.

One item at a time, everything's checked, Bobby amending "There will be one trip we make, but like T said: you ladies aren't going anywhere. He and I have this covered. Consider it a collaborative effort to protect you." Tynie's greeted by Sasha whom asks "Want to work on our own collaborative effort?" "Yeah sis, when they leave." Tynie laughs.

The kids snore right through that, TreMarion planning "When you guys do whatever kind of collaborative efforts you're talking about: I have the kids covered. I may tear one of the ladies away from theirs though." Everyone nods, accepting that. Ten minutes later, T and Sasha's fridge is emptied, replaced, with the old one being carted away.

Tynie surprises everyone when she runs down one of the delivery guys. "Hey sir, can you do me a HUGE favor? Have your boss notified that come this evening, if you're open: my husband and I are having a fridge sent to our place. Same model and everything." Tynie wonders. "Ma'am, I am the boss. You just notified me. We're open until eleven at night, last delivery being 9:30 p.m." The guy insures. "In that case, go ahead and rig it for 8, would ya?" Tynie asks, getting that noted right in front of her. Shaking his hand and signing the noted order, Tynie returns to the others. Shutting the door behind them, she depicts "That was surprisingly easy to pull off. Oh, guys: come 6 p.m., Bobby and I have to go home. Rule of one on deliveries and people being at our houses. We won't be available until after a delivery and a trip to the store for our house. Unless it's urgent."

Approaching Tynie, T gleams "How you did that.. awesome!" TreMarion has a defeated look on his face, Sasha immediately countering "Daddy no. You've no reason to feel that way. You mentioned something that we all really needed to take care of. You just didn't know it would happen so fast. Honestly, that's a good thing, for all of our health safety and welfare. Seriously Daddy, you did wonderful for us by even bringing that issue to our attention." "She's right ya know!" Bobby, T, and Tynie vouch together, her locking the house.

Tynie goes up to her father, asking "Daddy, honestly.. you feeling OK?" Smiling widely, TreMarion assures "I'm fine honey. I know that had you worried in light of what I mentioned. I'm good, really. Thank you all for what you did. Oh, and you're not winning the debate: the first chance I get to do something like this for you.. I'm taking it. I know you don't want me spending all kinds of money, but I don't want T to take on being any sort of front lines alone. I don't want any of you to do that. Consider it my showing love, gratitude and backing the kinds of protective collaborative efforts you all up with."

T declares "I speak for everyone when I say: Ok Dad. Just don't think you're doing any kind of heavy lifting. We won't stand for you getting hurt like that." T and Bobby then again kiss their wives, Tynie sleekly slipping her keys to her husband with an admission "I forgot to return the carseats to T. Take my ride and cover that for me, will ya?" Bobby nods, and in minutes he and T leave. Handling what his wife "Forgot" Bobby tells T "She wants us to use her car this time, man. She told me as long as we're safe she don't care what kind of damage is done. Yeah this is a new SUV, but we mean more to her than it does."

T laughs, and hops into the shotgun seat, releasing "I won't drive her new SUV without her direct consent. I say that because I know Tynie'd seek mine with my car." Bobby sees his point, hopping in and driving them away.

Tynie asks Sasha if she and T have eaten anything that made their stomachs upset in the past two weeks, getting back "No sis. We're good." From there, the ladies leave the room, discussing their own "collaborative effort" to be used on T and Bobby. Their discussion doesn't take long, the living room soon having everyone except Bobby and T back in it. That fact doesn't remain true for too long, Bobby and T soon coming back. Tynie and Sasha essentially switch them out, unloading Tynie's SUV one trip at a time. "Sons, they told me they were going to do that. Claimed you two have done enough trips and unloads without their backup." TreMarion advises. Tynie shows Sasha a better way to load her fridge, making all kinds of room for what they now have. Soon as the cabinets are full, Tynie shows Sasha one in particular. "I call this the kids' cabinet. As you see, it has everything they need to eat on two shelves with the food being on two others. I also did that with your fruit crisper, check it out." Tynie explains, getting Sasha to obey. "Wow, this is amazing." Sasha brags.

Shutting the fridge door, Sasha hears Tynie proclaim "I heard that T wants my direct consent to drive my SUV. He has it on two conditions: One, he's to only put 20 bucks in the tank, no more! Two, until we as a family collaborate on getting a new insurer, anything that may mandate the insurance getting involved requires that I personally get called. No matter the time of day or night. I say that because the SUV is mine and Bobby's done enough stepping up for me in terms of our present insurer. Guys, we do NOT try to deal with that today. I was figuring we'd do that like Thursday or somethin'. I'm speakin' for Bobby when I say a reverse of this offer covers his SUV."

"Yeah, I'm taking that little proclamation and declaring it for me and T's ride too. One change: T handles the insurer." Sasha considers. "You all know I'm with Tynie and Sasha on this one. Oh, but with my car: you all do not handle the insurer. I do." TreMarion requires. "That's entirely fair." Bobby and T accept together. Returning to their spouses, Tynie and Sasha give sheepish looks. "Babe no, T really did ask me about that direct consent. I didn't say anything because I wanted him to hear it from you." Bobby reminds. "Honey no, you saw where Tynie was going and decided it worked for us too. It's ok, and I really did ask Bobby about that consent." T refuses. Shrugging, TreMarion releases "I just figured if it worked for you guys, it could cover me too."

Looking around, Tynie poses "Anyone up to play cards again?" "Let us check on the kids first." Bobby and T answer, going to do just that. TreMarion retrieves the cards, shuffling them. "Sasha, your house, your pick." Tynie offers. When T and Bobby return, Sasha changes Tynie's offer, referring "Daddy, you pick. No literal gambling around my kids though." "Five card stud it is." TreMarion declares, dealing to every adult. The kids are relaxed in their crib, Tynie losing the first hand. Sitting back, she watches as Bobby wins. "Sis, quick question. Since I discovered the condition of those walkers.." Tynie starts. "You discovered it, but me and T have it covered. Sis, really you've done amazing things for them as it is. However, to me and T: us covering that is a way to provide for the kids." Sasha finishes.

Tynie laughs, realizing Sasha made one hell of a point. They go about playing a few more hands before T checks the time. It's not even four in the afternoon, and already so much has happened. T feels bad about that, releasing as much to the family. "Son, we're together. We've had a good time. Yeah things came about we didn't see coming, but you've seen us come together on it all. I know you all and I wanted today to be more relaxed, but unfortunately you cannot predict a lot of what's hit." TreMarion rebuts.

"Besides that man, our coming together like that shows the kids that what they've said about us having each other's backs is true." Tynie adds. Sasha concurs "Babe, you know they're right." Bobby and T nod, discovering Sasha, TreMarion and Tynie made a decent case. Their games go on for a while, TreMarion silently going to the kitchen as Tynie puts the cards away for the day. Ty-Leah and Junior are soon cared for again, by Tynie and Sasha, those ladies also having them readied for bed.

Tynie confesses "Sis, I rigged me and Bobby's fridge replacement like that on purpose. I'd rather it be me and him out at all hours of the damn night than you T and the kids. Call me a backwards form of chauvinistic for it, but my heart would be shattered if some fucktard did something to those angels. I don't mean to exclude you and T on that, but Ty-Leah and Junior really can't defend themselves yet. I know this sounds a bit controlling but unless it's shit hitting fans: I'd rather you, T, and the kids not be out too late. You know what kind of dickmunches society's basically reduced to." Petting Tynie's shoulder, Sasha relents "I knew from the second you straight up ran down that delivery dude what you were doing and why. You didn't even have to tell me, although I'm glad you did. Sis, you forget: if me and T aren't ok with something you do, or intend on, we'll tell ya. One of us at least."

"I didn't even know chauvinism could be done backwards!" T chuckles, trying to lighten Tynie's mood. "He's trying to tell you, sis. He understands your reasoning, and is ok with it. He's actually honored that you thought of us like that. I know you said you'd rather it be you and Bobby out like that, but I don't think that's fair. You're just as entitled to be safe as we are, including Daddy." Sasha clarifies. Tynie nods, understanding but still having a question "You see my points though, right?" Sasha nods, leading Tynie to Bobby.

T and Bobby take a turn holding the kids for a minute, then settling them into the crib.

Junior yawns, then Ty-Leah, Bobby instituting "I think it may be time to feed them before they fall asleep." T and Sasha nod, taking care of that, only to clean up behind it after the kids are again settled in the crib. TreMarion has the meal ready, lined up to the kitchen bar, as he heads to the other adults. As to not startle the kids, he declares softly "Get what you want, when you want. Since Tynie and Bobby have that other trip to cover: she should take her pill before you leave." T leads the way, the other adults tailing him, Tynie then taking her pill away from the kids. "Sorry man, I refuse to take these around the little ones. They don't yet grasp why I need them, and frankly I feel more comfortable handling that out of their line of sight." Tynie apologizes to T. Bobby secures the bottle, T replying "Sis, that's not a reason to apologize. If anything, you've actually protected them again, and respected me and Sasha's wishes relating to drugs of any kind." Bobby hears that, wondering "You guys have discussed this?" "Yeah. We figured we'd bring it up as an issue-by-issue basis." Sasha confirms.

"Nice!" Tynie brags, preparing TreMarion's plate as well. Delivering it, she sits down. Bobby, T, and Sasha follow her, T decreeing "You all have done more than enough for one day. I've got cleanup covered. I'll take care of it when you all go home."

Nodding before they eat, everyone consents, then when they finish, grab their phones and form a line to kiss the kids. Sharing their love, Tynie and Bobby lead TreMarion towards the door, Sasha seeing them out. Securing the house, she heads to keep eyes on the kids while T does indeed cover the cleanup.

Neither one expected the events of the day to strike, yet they sit proud at the fact of how the family handled everything. The collapsible crib isn't put away until after the kids are in bed, with Sasha again keeping watch. Meeting his wife in their room, T has everything set up: the monitors and the phone charging.

Today turned out better than most for the family, yet some unexpected things arose. Sasha's flustered about those, T doing all he can to console her. TreMarion surprises the family sending a text that says "We've collaborated when it was needed. Our efforts are the best thing for the family, especially the kids. Worry not about the ways some people encroach on our family because they don't care or they'd respect us. Focus on us, ours, and our good times. That's what really is best. Love you." T shows his wife that text, admitting "I couldn't have said it better baby." Sending love back to the family's elder, T re-sets the phone to the charger.

Tynie and Bobby don't get their copy of that text until after the fridge delivery, which actually happens while they're utilizing the family's "rule of one for delivery people." Soon as the fridges are switched out, her pills are set down, secured in the house as the couple heads to shop and replace everything in the kitchen. Tynie only wanted that to cover the food, but Bobby upgraded that to cover everything this side of the dishwasher, stove, and fridge. When they get that all put away, Tynie checks the phone, seeing TreMarion's text. Sending love for she and Bobby, she holsters the phone. Grabbing her pills, she leads the way to their room, grateful for the good turnouts of the day.

Regaling them with Bobby, she's stopped long enough to share in a deep kiss. He takes their phone and her pills, setting them up the same as always on his endtable. Flopping onto the bed, Tynie's flustered just like Sasha was, but she remembers the wise words of TreMarion.

Bobby holds her closely, admitting his own frustration, but he too realizes TreMarion's remarks are the truth. Every household ends their day, covering up and awaiting sleep. Tomorrow they'll be home, each adult hoping nothing urgent comes across the phones.. or their day. Sleep arrives, everyone falling into it deeply, grateful that the day's worst parts are resolved.

Even on a family day, things came out that weren't planned. Tynie was right too, society at large is basically relegated to being a dickmunches' haven. Respecting the family is basically gone, with only a few exemptions. Captain Davis, Mama Kym, and that reconnected family being a few of those. The safes being picked up got moved, for good reason.

Investigations were assisted, people's freedoms taken. However, those people had every bit of their freedom loss more than coming. TreMarion didn't realize it when he mentioned his fridge: but he actually helped protect the family. A few major purchases completed, T will find out come morning that the returned payment for the restaurant went through. Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion will discover the next time they're together that the pillows will be made, but that's Sasha's turf.

Bobby and T considered it one thing, which was used to the entire family's benefit in all honesty. Even while simply playing cards, spending time with the kids, and handling unexpected events, there was time to conjure up a means to further benefit the family, with emphasis on TreMarion and the kids:

Collaborative efforts.


	170. Ch 170

Title: Tears and Terror

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

On Captain Davis' side of the coin, the next day starts after learning the caseload Homicide has means he has to go in on a Sunday. Tina finds out that the Victim's Services vehicle that was supposed to pick up those safes on Friday has been stolen, driven by a guy who was drunk and stoned off his ass, and totaled. She has a dually daunting task: alerting Captain Davis, and then contacting a member of Tynie and Bobby's family. The first part of that task is relatively easy, as Tina rides to work with her husband, since she was also called in. Captain Davis hands over his phone telling her which speed dial bore Tynie's number. Calling it, Tina hopes it's not too early in the day. Tynie and Bobby are just now waking up, him hearing the phone go off.

Answering it, he hears a very apprehensive Tina educate "I got called an hour ago. I work in Victim's Services. The truck we use to receive items that are donated was stolen, driven by a guy who was drunk and stoned off his ass, and then summarily totaled. I understand you want to have those safes picked up by the end of the week but I don't know how this will go now that's happened." Bobby's half awake, Tynie stirring to a seated pose beside him, Tina getting asked to hold for a moment.

Telling his wife what he just found out, Bobby sees Tynie taking the phone from him. "Tina, I just got word. Listen honey, I'm going to make this alarmingly easy. You do what you got to do on your end about that truck, but note this: I am renting a truck, arranging with my family to deliver those safes, and I plan to do that Friday. I know you didn't see some drunkass stoner motherfucker stealing and totaling that truck coming. It's alright, really. Just leave your direct phone number on the voicemail of this line and I got it from there. I say that because I don't feel right having you use Captain Davis' line when he has a department of detectives who need him. Besides that sis, you're going to likely have a shit ton of red tape and other issues to deal with now that happened with your truck. Relax, I'll get it lined up on my end, then contact you." Tynie plots. "Umm wow. Ok then." Tina answers. Promising to leave her "direct cell line" on Tynie's voicemail, Tina hears "We work with it from there sis. Trust me. I got this covered on my end. Thank you for telling us." With that, the call's ended.

Setting their phone to charge, Tynie explains "Captain Davis and Tina have done enough for us babe. Seriously, you can't see a drunkass stoner motherfucker jackin' your ride and totaling it coming." "That's true, but you misspoke. You're not arranging anything, or renting any trucks. I am. Trust me babe, it's best given how businesses tend to fuck with women." Bobby amends. "Not today baby, please. I say we update the others then go for renting that truck tomorrow. I really don't want anyone in the family dealing with a jackoff that's being a douchetard because his ass had to come into work on a Sunday." Tynie desires.

Bobby readily accepts that idea, halting "Not before we do one thing…" The kiss they share is soft, yet smoldering in passion. Leaving one another breathless, Tynie and Bobby grab the phone and her pills, holstering the former. Tynie pockets the pills, and then takes her hubby by the hand. Leading him across the house, she hopes nothing else even remotely serious comes down the pike today.

Setting both the pills and their phone down, Tynie overtakes the kitchen while Bobby sits back. "There's only one reason I want to go out today babe. Replacing that entertainment center. I know I said something about dealing with douchetards, but I also don't want to hold off on that for too much longer. Besides, come the latter end of this week, we're going to be relatively busy. The sole reason I really mentioned that is because I figured I could have you get that truck rented when me and Sasha have that girls' day." Tynie admits.

"You amaze me..." Bobby gleams, watching her make their meal. While he waits, the phone goes off with T on the other end. "Man, I just saw something on the news…" T starts, detailing about the Victim's Services truck. "Yeah, we know. Captain Davis gave his wife my number. She works there man. When Tynie and Sasha have that ladies day, I will need access to your laptop. I'm renting a truck, we're delivering those safes. You and I man, Dad's helping with the kids. Tynie just told me she'll head to your place when we do that." Bobby answers. "You have that access man. I was actually about to advise you two replace your laptops anyway." T promises.

"That works. Let me be the one to tell dad, man. You're doing enough with this as it is." Bobby mandates. Totally agreeing with that T sends love, Bobby returning it before the call's ended. Settling their phone down, Bobby gets served, Tynie beaming "Yeah, I'm not the only amazing person in this house." Getting hers, she joins him, Bobby smiling as they eat in silence. Waiting until after she takes that pill, Bobby tells his wife the recommendation T made. "I've done enough leading for one damn day. I'm following you on everything else, unless my gut says otherwise while we're out." Tynie advises. Clearing from it all, she again holsters the phone as he stashes the pills in a locked drawer.

Leaving the house from there, the two decide to go ahead and get those purchases done. She drives, but Bobby does virtually all the talking when they get to the electronics store. People glare at Tynie, accusing Bobby of being her "Sugar Daddy," which makes Tynie's blood boil.

Shocking those gawkers, Wheeler bellows "You do NOT want to fuck with those two! You have NO IDEA what they're capable of! I and Logan messed with them ONE TIME and we were FORCED OFF the NYPD! We BARELY got to keep our retirement packages and we'd been on the force for a combined 20 YEARS! If you cherish your freedom YOU WILL LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE! It's by the grace of God that Logan and I aren't in federal prison right now from fucking with them! They can make that happen a hell of a lot faster than you think! If you have to deal with them: do NOT and I repeat DO NOT piss them off in ANY WAY WHATSOEVER!"

Tynie hears that, turning on a dime. "Yo Wheeler: Never thought I'd live to say this to your face, but that was pretty fuckin' cool. By the way y'all SHE DIDN'T LIE!" Tynie appreciates, staring Wheeler dead-to-rights in the eyes. Wheeler replies "I figured I didn't. I remember what happened when Logan called you a bimbo and a diva." The gawkers all hear that as Tynie curtly nods and turns her back to Wheeler. After that Wheeler's stuck telling the tale about how Tynie "had no problem drawing a Fully loaded with the safety off Glock 15 and a conceal carry pass in the eyes of two now-forced retired Detectives after Logan called Tynie a bimbo and a diva." Hearing that, the gawkers shut up and get the holy hell out of dodge, Wheeler then going about her shopping.

Bobby heard what happened behind him, Tynie staring down the sales guy, threatening "Dude, if you didn't hear what Wheeler said: you keep tryin' to scam and defraud my husband and you'll fuckin LIVE IT!" A manager heard everything, ordering the low rank to "pack his shit and go home. Expect a pink slip and a contested unemployment case tomorrow." Overtaking the sale, the manager has a conniving look in his eyes.

Bobby stands beside his wife, getting stopped from signing anything until Tynie reads it. "I'm a retired attorney shithead. I'm protecting my husband from you bastards and your Goddamned exploitive tactics. What part of step the fuck off of me before you see my ass in front of a federal judge do you not understand?!" Tynie commands. "She doesn't typically warn people when she does that. You got lucky getting THAT much. Just shut up and do what she wants. TRUST ME. I've read up on what she's done to people who cross her, and it ain't pretty! It's perfectly legal, but it ain't pretty. I've also been on the receiving end of it personally." Wheeler warns.

Bobby looks Wheeler in the eyes, curtly nodding. The manager sees that, standing as far away from the couple as he could until Tynie leans up and says through her teeth "Don't sign this. Matter of fact, contest the charges. Claim fraud and claim it HARD." Bobby obeys, Wheeler glaring him over until Tynie seethes "BITCH get your eyes the hell off my man before I land your ass in the ICU!" Wheeler runs from the scene, the manager standing there in total shock.

Bobby gets off the phone, holstering it as his wife takes the forms from that manager, demanding "I don't give a fuck what you're about to claim you were going to do with these! I'm taking them to prevent your ass from stealing my husbands' identity!" Throwing up his hands the manager forfeits, Tynie and Bobby then leaving the store. Security tries to stop them, the manager mandating "Get the fuck out of their way!" Complying, security later gets briefed as to why that manager ordered them to release Tynie and Bobby.

Tynie gets them back to her SUV, seething mad and growling breaths. Bobby holds her close, hoping that calms his wife. Deciding he's driving, they try to get the laptops and entertainment center replaced at a different store. Arriving at this one, Tynie and Bobby don't have many problems, delivery being set up for two hours later. As they depart, Tynie hears from the cashier "Yeah, a dude named Logan is my neighbor. He told me what you two are legally capable of when it comes to people double-crossing you. I ran my mouth and management ordered everyone to not do anything that could remotely risk us being on the receiving end of your legal capacities."

Paying as they curtly nod, Tynie leads Bobby out of the store. Hopping into the SUV, she checks the receipt against the account by calling the bank. "Yeah, I just received some information that leads me to believe my husband was secretly overcharged." Tynie cites, paraphrasing what the cashier said. Learning the banker would have done the same thing, Tynie's advised "He was only charged once." Ending the call with a "thanks," Tynie hangs up.

Bobby's a bit lost, Tynie elaborating "Sweetheart, we shouldn't have had to go through anything that's come up today. I will admit Wheeler did do something kind of fuckin' cool by trying to warn those folks, but really we deserved to be respected from the minute we walked in those doors. It shouldn't take our legal capacity reputation getting around for us to be treated like they would virtually every other customer. I did double-check your bank account because of the 'tude that bitch cashier had when she told us what she did." Holstering their phone again, Tynie shuts up. Bobby realizes she's right, electing "You've done more than enough beautiful. I've got it from here. You're right about what you said regarding Wheeler's warning and how we should have been treated as customers." Leaning across the console for a kiss, Bobby adds "You also did well defending me. Wheeler gave me the creeps." A quick kiss shared, she drives them home.

Letting her in first when the SUV's parked, Bobby secures the house as Tynie takes those forms to the kitchen. Finding the Bic they usually use just for candles, she torches those forms, clearing from the ash. Following her trail, Bobby relieves his wife of the Bic, the receipt and the phone. Tynie didn't have the laptop on her, Bobby holding his wife as he points out where he laid it. Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie relates "I love you Bobby." "Love you too, Tynie. I know you're upset, and you have every right to be. Honey, I'm sorry today's turning out the way it is. You won't deal with anymore that comes from what we've purchased. It's all on me now." Bobby acclaims. Feeling defeated at the turn out of the day so far, Tynie clings to him, nodding.

The rest of the family has no idea yet about any of that happening, although TreMarion goes out and soon becomes suspicious. Encountering someone he doesn't know at the gas station, TreMarion's guard is immediately raised. Revealing the butt of his handgun, TreMarion also shows his conceal carry permit when paying inside for gas. The cashier sees that, making the change TreMarion needed faster. "Yeah, my permit and my piece are like my driver's license: never leave home without them and I keep both current." TreMarion announces. Hearing that, the cashier goes gaunt in the face, surrendering TreMarion's change before Tynie and Bobby's family elder leaves.

T and Sasha are doting over the kids when TreMarion conference calls the family. Sasha and Tynie answer, TreMarion informing "You will want to renew your permits and your licenses soon. I just had show the permit at the gas station. Some fucker tailed me in there, and didn't get off my ass until I bellowed about my piece, my permit, and my license." "Daddy, describe this fucker." Tynie requests. TreMarion describes Logan to a damned T, Tynie intruding "Daddy, that's not all that's hit today. There's more." From there she depicts everything she and Bobby endured, even about Wheeler's loud warning to a shit ton of people.

When she's done, Sasha chimes "We do that in rolling shifts, and given what's hit I say those are to be done tomorrow. Tynie and I are first, and then Bobby and T. Daddy, you will be needed to help with the kids until we're done. Then do yours and I say that in case some other fucker tries to mess with us like what's already happened today." Handing their phone to Bobby, Tynie sits back.

Getting told what he missed by Sasha, since Tynie forgot to put the phone on speaker, Bobby agrees "That will work. We don't do anything with the Victims' Services truck rental or those safes until at least Thursday. If they ask we claim family business arose that required our urgent attention." Promising to update T, Sasha concurs, then TreMarion. Closing out the conversation with love, everyone hangs up. Holstering and setting the phone down, Bobby looks his wife in the eyes. Tynie's expression speaks of frustration, anger, and defeat, him immediately holding her.

TreMarion does something else, calling Captain Davis. Telling him everything, TreMarion attaches "Which is why we can't even rent that truck until at least Thursday. I don't want any member of my family to risk an invalid drivers' license charge, and I refuse to risk my family not having the conceal carry permits current. You now have a general scope as to why."

"Actually, that works better than you think. My wife Tina works in Victim's Services and I just came from a lunch with her. Apparently a pipe burst in that division and the repairs will take a day or two. We don't typically get called in on the same Sunday, but we were this time. Caseloads and what happened with that truck mandated it." Captain Davis refers. TreMarion intends "Man, I'll let them know. Later." Ending the call on that note, the two men go about their day.

T gets told the latest, and is unfortunately not shocked at how far the family has had to go yet again. Agreeing to the latest plan, he dotes over Sasha and the kids, and then overtakes some of the housework. Waiting until that's done Sasha makes their meal. As that simmers, T and Sasha feed the kids, and discuss replacing the walkers. "Babe, I think we need to do what Daddy said about the licenses and permits first. Something tells me we may end up needing both made current sooner as opposed to later." Sasha concludes. Before agreeing with her, T serves them.

As they eat, T discovers his wife was right, telling her of his agreement. Ty-Leah and Junior are resting in the collapsible crib, their parents hoping they don't fully grasp what's happened. As Sasha cleans up, T goes to check on the kids. With regret in his voice, T apologizes "Angels, Da's sorry. There are still very bad people trying to cause us harm. The family will be fine. Pa, Ti, and Ba made a plan to see to that. Ma and I are totally with them on it too." Ty-Leah tilts her head in confusion, Junior following her.

Sasha runs to the kids, leaving the dishwasher running, and when she gets there, she clarifies "Da's got no reason to be sorry. We as a family will be seeing each other tomorrow. We've just got some things to cover, that's all. You two relax, I've got to talk to your Da." The kids smile at that, obeying her as Sasha leads T back to the couch. Explaining in great detail why she described it like that, Sasha adds "Besides babe, what's the point of honoring those bastards by giving them credit for making this how it has to be? There's no point, because that's already too much respect for them." Proudly smiling at her, T agrees "True." They sit close to the kids, relaxing together as the hope that remains unspoken for a good day shows itself in their eyes.

Tynie and Bobby don't know of those conversations, but they figure they will when they're meant to. The time for the delivery is fast approaching, Bobby kissing his wife prior to ending their hold. As she kicks back in a reclining portion of the couch, he goes to get his permit and a firearm. Concealing the fact he's armed, Bobby heads outside. Tynie leaves the house unlocked, knowing why her spouse is outside in the first place.

As the delivery arrives, Bobby uncovers the butt of his firearm, the driver seeing it. Approaching them gruffly, Bobby mandates "I've got a permit for this. You are to keep away from my wife, do your jobs and get the hell off my land. If any of you so much as GLANCE at my wife: I take it as a threat on her life and treat your ass like target practice. Do I make myself clear?!" Logan's in the passenger seat of that truck, advising "I'd not challenge him if I were you. I already told you why in great detail." The driver nods, the delivery going on from there in silence.

Bobby keeps a hawk like watch over them; Logan telling the crew after the entertainment center is set up "We have ten seconds to get off this land before we become target practice. I already told you guys this too!" Through his breath, Bobby snarls a countdown. Logan hears that and demands "We got to leave... NOW!"

In a flurry, the crew races to the truck, just before Bobby gets down to snarling "Two…." Tynie hears a scurry of numerous footsteps, but she doesn't move from her spot. Bobby follows them out and watches the truck fly off their land, securing the house, before telling his wife what Logan did. "That was pretty fuckin' cool of Logan actually." Tynie replies. Disarming himself before totally arriving at her side, Bobby has an angered-yet-sullen look on his face. "Come here you." Tynie invites, opening her arms to him. Taking her invitation, Bobby releases the frustrations that mirror those his wife had a bit ago. Petting his back, Tynie listens to how he had to "handle" the crew from the minute they pulled into the driveway.

"You were so amazing with that babe. It isn't you who did wrong, it was them. You went with your gut, and you don't like it when I apologize for doing that. Logan and Wheeler did their part in a sense too, warning those that we and they both dealt with today. Babe, seriously we've got a plan. Daddy was right when he said all we need to do is keep our licenses and conceal carry permits current. Anything beyond that, well excluding if the D.A.'s office can make a case out of it in our defense, is too much respect for the douchetards society is flooded with. Yes, I have thought about this. I want the family, and us, to have as much peace as we can. Honestly honey, although our anger is justifiable, and our sullenness reasonable in light of how society does this family: there's no damn point in wallowing in it. That's too much honor and too high a risk in our health really. Why give them a backdoor way of winning and make ourselves lose by spiking our blood pressure like that? I mean, unless we're going with our guts in a situation." Tynie relegates.

Listening to her, Bobby's stunned at how calm Tynie sounds; only to discover she yet again had one hell of a point. Looking up, their eyes meet, as Tynie craves "Have faith in me on this one." Lifting his head to leave a delicate kiss to her lips, Bobby whispers "You got it." Before they go any further, the couple's phone rings with T on the other end. Bobby reaches back to answer it, learning Sasha's had similar thought patterns to Tynie about how the family's treated by society. "Man, they're right." Bobby releases, basically restating what his wife said from there. When he's done, T recalls "Dad called a bit ago, the reasons the Captain and Tina had to work today involve what happened with the truck and their caseload. Don't be surprised if Tina calls later in the week to arrange another reschedule for those safes, a pipe in her division burst and they're repairing it now. For Tina's safety she was sent home, as was everyone in her division that was on deck today."

"Actually man, Tina won't have to call for that. I'll take care of it. Thanks for telling me." Bobby returns. Considering that "no problem" T and Bobby share love and end the call. Checking the voicemail, Bobby learns that Tina tried to call and let them know. "I didn't hear the phone go off honey." Tynie admits. Returning her call, Bobby claims "My wife wasn't by the phone and I had to escort delivery people across my house while armed and in direct possession of my conceal carry permit. After the year my family's had: that's a family custom. We're insisting that the delivery of those safes get pushed back to next week, especially in light of what's hit your division today already." "Bobby, Harlon and I do the same thing at our house. The year we've had not withstanding. We do it because of how many criminals get slaps on the damn wrist by the courts. Next week works great actually, just call me a day before you rent that truck." Tina offers. Bobby responds "That will work. We'll be in touch." With that the call's mutually ended.

Tynie then requests "Hand me that damn phone, I'm going to find out why the fuck we didn't hear it go off." Bobby does, his wife figuring out an internal system update didn't go through, which caused the ringer malfunction. Correcting that, she texts the family "Y'all need to check your phones. I just had to force an internal system update because it caused our ringer to not go off when Tina called. I'm amazed the ringer went off when T called, honestly. If you need help with that, swing by my place and I'll cover it. Love you." TreMarion and T reply "We won't swing by just to have you do that Tynie. We'll figure it out, but thanks for the tip. Love you."

Showing Bobby, Tynie smiles broader than she has through the bulk of the day. Bobby takes the phone back, sending "The safes won't be delivered until next week. Already arranged it with Tina and you guys know why. Love you." Sending confirmation and love, they all settle their phones into the holsters. Presuming what just crossed his wife's mind, Bobby insists "Stay here baby. I'll be right back." Tynie does, kicking back again in the reclined section of the couch. In his absence, she calls her Dad, wondering "Daddy, do you want the kind of couch me and Bobby have before or after you downsize?" "After honey. You're not buying it either. I've decided to wait until late spring to even bother with that anyway." TreMarion retorts. Telling her the same conversation was already had with T, TreMarion furthers "They're waiting too honey, you and Bobby aren't buying it. Sasha's not comfortable with that idea, says you've done more than enough." "Ok Daddy, love you." Tynie concedes, receiving love before the call's ended.

Hurrying to set their phone back where it was, she makes it look like she's been relaxing the entire time Bobby's been out of the room. He sits back beside her, declaring "They got lucky, nothing's out of place." Tynie sighs in relief, and then confesses what she did behind his back. "T told me they were going to discuss that, and they'd decided to wait until after Dad downsizes to get their sauna. I didn't mention it yet because I wanted to make sure those bastards didn't make off with anything." Bobby relents.

"You handled that well, and there's no way I want another trouge of dickheads to impede on our day. I was hoping we could get our sauna fixed this week since the safe delivery got moved back." Tynie returns. "That was my plan love." Bobby attributes, sitting back.

Knowing she's frustrated at how far things went to this point in the day, Bobby ends the gap between them and takes his wife into his arms. "And people wonder why I buy so much damn alcohol. I see that question in their eyes every time." Tynie grumbles. "They have no right to know why babe. They don't deserve the kind of respect that intends. You were right earlier, with what you said about the family plan. I have faith in you on that one, you have faith in you on it." Bobby refutes.

Unknown to them, Sasha says something similar, only to receive a near-exact response to Bobby's from T. TreMarion's day goes on unhindered for the most part, his housework taking up a lot of the time. When that's done, he showers and tries to relax.

The kids are cared for all day, promised they'll see the others tomorrow, T making the couple's next meal in that mix. Again Sasha cleans up, the family's day on that part slowly grinding into a better one. They all decide to give each other time away from the phones, and that decisions partially forced by the internal system updates. Having to force those, T and TreMarion test the ringers before charging their phones. When the kids are cleaned up, T and Sasha alternate showering again, then they all are settled into the master bedroom for a "family movie time." TreMarion kicks back himself, scouring the TV for something decent to watch. Finding a movie twenty minutes later, he lets it roll while making something to eat. Clearing from it all afterwards, TreMarion's day starts to creep into a relaxed one.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's, she's held closely as he explores "I know T advised us to replace both our laptops, but I chose not to. Honey, remember when you said there are only certain things that are his-and-hers? I decided to make the laptop a shared one instead of adding to that list." "I'm glad you did honestly. You were right with that decision too, babe. Believe me, I don't want to add to that list anytime soon. Not like that, just if or when we have to replace something." Tynie releases, getting a nod from Bobby.

They talk from there, her admitting a defeatist sense about hope. Bobby hears that, immediately understanding why, although a big part of his heart breaks to hear Tynie mention as much. As she finishes, Bobby constitutes "I know you hate how far this family has to go just to get respected. I'm aware it stings you really deeply that we have been through so much bullshit. I totally get why you're leery of hoping, but honey, I have a different idea. Instead of being leery of hoping, have faith in us making it through anything. We've gotten this far, we can take on whatever comes. Together." Hearing the love and encouragement in his voice, Tynie considers "Babe, you got it."

Sitting together in the embrace, neither speaks again for a bit, the quiet echoing across the front of the house. T and Sasha again have a near-matching conversation, but don't know it. TreMarion tries to relax as much as he can, managing better after a double shot of whiskey. The little bit of cleaning his house needs is then covered, TreMarion going back to watching movies after that fact.

T and Sasha have everything they need done, except putting the kids to bed, which gets taken care of after she hears them start to snore.

Setting everything up as they always do, Sasha flops onto the bed, flustered at everything that came down the pike at the family. T rushes to hold her, Sasha managing to wait until he has her close before softly crying "I hate that this is how it has to be. Our kids and our family deserve better." "We have better with whom really matters babe. You were right when you said nobody else deserves respect since they don't give us respect. I know it hurts you, but please, trust me on this." T soothes. Sasha nods, feeling him lay them out and cover them up. Their day ends earlier than the others, but it also started earlier. TreMarion later showers, then shuts off his entertainment center before closing out his day. The one thing T, Sasha and TreMarion forget to do for a moment is send a text saying "love you" to the others, T and TreMarion leaping to correct that. Tynie receives that text, returning it in kind after temporarily breaking off part of the hold shared with Bobby.

This time, he takes and holsters the phone, kissing her before ending the embrace entirely. Bobby knows just what his wife isn't saying, which means he also is aware of one way to make her feel better. Making their dinner, he keeps quiet, Tynie laying back against the couch in the same spot she's held for a while. Bobby doesn't return until the meal's before his wife, her eyes having closed in his absence. Opening them, Tynie again smiles, him sitting as close to her as he can. As they eat, the only hope that crosses Tynie's mind is for the damn phone to not go off again.

When they finish, she cleans up from it all, finding and taking her pills. Bobby follows his wife again, waiting until she's done before going in for the deepest kiss they've shared all day. Holding him closely as they bask in that, Tynie feels every ounce of frustration leave her body. Bobby feels the same thing with his, not admitting it. As that dispels, the two look into one another's eyes. Tynie's eyes finally light up, not having done that all day either.

She spins around to his side, realizing in that move that he's already got their phone on him. Reaching around his wife, Bobby acquires the pills and pockets them. Walking back towards their room, the couple doesn't speak, Tynie leaning on Bobby with every step. Sensing why she did that, he keeps her close until his endtable is adorned in the same way as always. From there, they get cleaned up, changed, and head for bed. Deciding to check out the new entertainment center, Tynie tries to turn it on, then grumbles "Those bastards didn't set this right! I'll get that covered." "No baby, you won't. I've got that. You relax." Bobby rejects, handling that moments later. Tynie has the covers in hand, leaning back on her side of the bed when he returns. Climbing in beside her, Bobby gets taken into his wife's arms as the covers are tossed over them both. Holding up one finger, he rolls out of the embrace to set the system to auto shut off. Setting the remote by their phone, he resumes their embrace, tightening it as the movie starts.

Discovering the flick totally sucked, Tynie reaches around him to find a different one. "I have a feeling about what just crossed your mind. You want to apologize about what you said earlier, thinking it hurt me. It didn't because you were honest with what you felt. We have a plan babe, and the best way to go about it otherwise is like I said earlier: have faith that we can make it through anything together." Bobby intends. Tynie smirks, then releases that he basically just predicted her next statement. They don't speak again for a while, Bobby holding her tightly as Tynie's mind is slowly freed of the defeatist nagging. The movie gets perpetually ignored after that happens, her insisting upon kissing Bobby repeatedly, with a maddening passion they'd forbade themselves for the bulk of the day.

He loves every moment of it, Tynie blowing his mind until they're again breathless. Staring into his eyes, she smiles, as he starts to get lost in hers. Again they don't speak, the silence permeating the room being a relaxing one.

Returning her smile in kind, Bobby curls the tuft of unruly hair nearest Tynie's eyes behind her ear. The roses from a few days ago are entirely wilted, her catching that out the corner of her eye. "Tomorrow babe, that'll be covered." Bobby promises, breaking the silence. "Thank you babe." Tynie answers, keeping her smile in place. The two don't even bother to recount the bulk of the day, electing to leave it in the past and undiscussed further. She's leaned up against him once more, Bobby keeping it that way as they lay back. Spinning around so they're spooning, Tynie sighs in relaxation. With her eyes closed, Bobby looks over her shoulder and pecks her cheek, noting the contentment on her face. Falling into a similar peace, he smiles. Focusing on being a gentleman, he brings his head up to her ear, whispering "God, you're gorgeous." Turning her head slowly, Tynie retorts "You're sexy yourself."

She didn't know it until now, but Tina's call unfortunately set into motion the cancellation of Bobby's romantic plans for their day. "Yeah, I'm taking care of that right now." Tynie insists, breaking up their hold and going for their phone. She's surprised when that coincides with a text sent from Sasha. "Couldn't sleep. Talked to T. The girls' day is still on, as is the deal with the safes. We'll be in touch for emergencies or for you guys to talk to the kids in the meantime. I know what T and Bobby are covering and when. I and T think it's best for Bobby not to rent that truck until a couple days before the actual dropoff. I love you guys, as do T and the kids, but we want you guys to have alone time. Especially for Daddy to relax." "Sasha, I love you, T and the kids sis. Bobby and I totally agree. Try to get some sleep." Tynie replies, TreMarion basically replying in near-matching remarks. When that's covered, Tynie charges the phone.

Turning to her hubby, she announces "Those romantic plans weren't cancelled honey. They've been extended really. Sasha just texted and she said aside from emergencies, and for us to talk to the kids: they want everyone to have down time in our houses. T thinks it's best we not rent that truck until a few days before the delivery of those safes, and I'm damn compelled to agree with him. Sasha couldn't sleep without having that decision declared to the family. The girls' day is still on, which means Wednesday, you, Daddy, and T are watching the kids. Daddy agrees with this too, especially considering what keeps coming our way from society." Bobby agrees with that decision, but changes out how they answered it by reaching around his wife to check on Sasha. Calling them, he gets Sasha on the second ring. T's sitting up beside his wife when Bobby asks "You really alright? You need us to come out?" "I'm ok Bobby. Just fed up with how this family gets treated and how things have to be. No man, you've been out enough for one damn day. I didn't want my kids to see us armed, or to see those permits. I hate the fact that we have to because society lost how to show respect. I told Tynie what I did because I didn't want Daddy to see what else was on my mind and worry. He's been through enough." Sasha cries.

"You know what? I'm modifying what Dad said about those permits and the guns. Sasha, you and Tynie will NOT be updating your permits. Leave that to me, T, and Dad. I say what I am about you and Tynie not updating your permits because: this will be another chance for T to prove his word to protect you, just like it is for me with Tynie. The way I will discuss this further with T and Dad on Wednesday means one thing: you and Tynie will NEVER again be armed. You ladies deserve that peace, and T was right: it is the man's job to protect the woman, and in your case, the kids. Don't worry about it now, Sasha. This was my decision, I'll take it from here." Bobby rejects. T hears it all, Sasha having bumped the speaker, him responding "Bobby, thanks man. I'm with you on this decision, and you're right: we need to further discuss it personally Wednesday. Love you guys." Returning love, Bobby hangs up and charges the phone.

Tynie doesn't contest Bobby's choice in this matter, instead she discovers with a bit of fear to her voice "You just basically put your life on the line for me." "Honey, I have my reasons for that. I've been lax in protecting you from so much. You know that even though we've discussed that, it still bothers me. I vowed to protect you, even if it means literally laying down my life. Babe, I have another chance to prove it. I'm taking that opportunity. I know it scares you, but I need to do this. You deserve the peace that comes with you not being armed. I know how it hurts you when you have to open fire. It does bug me too, but again: I am supposed to be the protector." Bobby recalls. Squinting her eyes closed, Tynie concessively nods. The prospect of losing Bobby like that scares the ever-loving FUCK out of her, him catching that in her reaction. Holding her with all he has, Bobby hears Tynie rasp and pant breaths, her fear going unspoken beyond those. Her eyes are still tightly shut, him coaxing "It's ok beautiful. I'm here. You don't have anything to worry about. Not now. You're safe, you're in what I've been told is your favorite place. Enjoy it." Tynie collapses into his embrace, trying to honor his wishes, sniffing in his scent but still not speaking.

He waits for a while, keeping quiet until she mutters "I love you more than life itself Bobby. I live and breathe being your woman. I cherish every minute of being at your side, even when we don't have the best days. We've not had a best day in so long, but still. That being true is far from anyone in the family's fault, babe. It's how society's devolved into a realm fit for asshats. I know you're trying to prove your devotion to me and your vows, but honey you forgot just how much it scares me to lose you. Especially like THAT…." Hearing the entangling fear in her voice, Bobby pets her back.

"Don't bring that up again. Let things happen as they're meant to. Please. Let's try to focus on those romantic plans you had." Tynie begs. "You got it honey." Bobby swears. She cries in his arms, the prospect they'd just discussed again still tugging at her heart.

Not saying a word until she lets that all out, Bobby realizes that every time he swears protecting her to that degree this happens. Her request to "let things happen as they're meant to" rings out in his head, only to leave him reeling in another discovery: although heartbroken, Tynie was right. She at last opens her eyes again, slowly looking into his. He searches her expression for a hint of forgiveness, then outrightly describes "Babe, I'm so sorry. I scare you this way every time I bring up that vow. I cause you pain you don't deserve. I know you love me with all you are, and yet here I went shattering the very heart that gives me this love. You were right when you said again that we should let things happen as they're meant to. Sweetheart, I don't know if you'll believe me this time, but I swear: I will never again speak this vow. You know it, and I'm aware that hearing it brings you to tears and terror. Before I begin to act on those romantic plans, I'm going to get you away from that terror and those tears." Tynie nods, assuming "You're asking for forgiveness, when you already have it."

Keeping her close, Bobby breathes deeply, only to get met for a kiss. Being taken aback by the passion behind that affection, he feels her slinking her hands into his hair. Tussling it, she feels him return the favor. Separating from the hair tussling and kiss slowly, the couple smiles at one another. Their new entertainment center shuts itself off seconds later, Tynie cozying up to Bobby. Arranging their embrace so she's held and he's rested behind her, Bobby smiles again. Tynie feels his heartbeat pattering against his chest, smiling as it comes out in a relaxed pace.

By this moment, everyone from Logan to Ty-Leah was fast asleep, even the people who attempted to scam Tynie and Bobby. The only two that are awake now are Tynie and Bobby, him focusing quietly on making her feel better from what his vow instigated. .. again. Time slides by as they remain in that pose, Tynie later feeling as if every conjurable kind of nagging didn't exist inside her. She giggles to initially declare that, then slides down so the center of his chest is her pillow.

Noticing he didn't respond to her giggles, she spins around in the hold, seeing a stone look on Bobby's face. "Gorgeous.." She worries, all the giggles evaporating. Looking her in the eyes, he refuses to talk, Tynie knowing why. Petting his cheek, she rebukes "Now, there's no reason for you to do that to yourself. Honey, everything is fine. You've done what you sought out. I've gone from tears and terror, to relaxing, and now seeing the look that speaks of you torturing yourself: concern. Listen to me Bobby, trust my word. You have no purpose to allow all that negativity to harass your heart and mind." Hearing that, he manages to stop listening to all the degradation running through his mind.

Watching his expression change slowly, Tynie teases "That's better." Bobby laughs, her soon joining him. Those laughs take out Tynie's concern, and that much is proven when her face lights up. Seeing that, Bobby's face glows just as fiercely as hers is. Tynie's laughs end as a contemplative smile graces her face. "What's on your mind?" Bobby poses. "Not telling. Would rather show you when we're enjoying the extension of your romantic plans." Tynie evades. Presuming he's got some tension in his build, she slinks out of the hold. He catches her intentions, although they go unspoken, clearing his throat softly. Assuming the pose for a massage, she's first, later he gets his.

Totally relaxed from head-to-toe, the couple lays back at each other's side. Holding hands, Bobby's stunned when she takes his to her lips. Peppering the back with kisses, Tynie giggles between each one. Loving how happy she sounds, he doesn't say anything, only to return the peppered kisses to her hand when his is free to move. His yet again returned stubble scratches and tickles the back of her hand, Tynie giggling again, until she's surprised when he uses that hand to lead her lips to his. Slowly kissing her one more time, Bobby causes his wife to fall against him delicately.

Catching her, Bobby basks in the modified closeness and the kiss they're enjoying. As that splits off, Tynie rests comfortably in his arms, Bobby taking his time to amend their embrace to make them both lay back at ease. "Ohhh yeahhh.." Tynie moans, relaxation in her voice. Bobby groans in his own relaxation, not saying anything else. Tossing her head to the left, she smiles, him reaching around Tynie to cover them up. Doing so gently, he resumes the kicked back pose that was only left for a moment. His body heat resonates against her back, neck, and right cheek, Tynie softly beaming "Damn it feels good to be in your strong, sexy arms." "Love holding you, being as close as I can to all your beauty." Bobby gratifies, making her purr a breath.

They lay back in that position for a little bit, Bobby subtlely watching over her. Sensing that, she tries the low-toned throat clearing, discovering that works. Another hope crosses her mind, one about Bobby's comfort. "If this starts to bother me, I'll do something I haven't in so long. Guide you to my side, gently." Bobby declares. "Ok babe." Tynie whispers. The more-aggravating parts of the day are starting to take their toll on her capacity to stay awake, Tynie then sliding up for one more kiss. This one is similar to the first kiss of the day: soft and yet smoldering with passion. When they end it, she goes back to how he had her originally held. That position works for still a bit longer, Bobby keeping his word about moving her when that starts to change. Again sliding as close to him as she can, Tynie makes the center of his chest her pillow.

"Tomorrow honey, I'm yours. Today's been too rough. Please." Tynie craves. "You got it, and you're right about today." Bobby concurs. Holding each other as sleep starts to overtake them, the couple doesn't hope or pray, as they've communally given up on that for the most part. Today is at last done for everybody in Tynie and Bobby's lives, and for many of them: that's the best news they've gotten since waking up.

From scammers to a family's changed position of firearms use and conceal carry permit possession, many things got covered and encountered. Tynie and Sasha are showing they're sisters in more ways than one, which in it's own right is giving T and Bobby a chance: to provide for and protect them. In his own right, TreMarion has had more opportunities to relax, even when Logan unknowingly got TreMarion's hackles up. The safes being delivered got moved again, but for a damn good and unfortunately unpredictable pair of reasons.

Captain Davis and Tina again showed their hand in terms of respecting the family, and in a sense, for once: so did Logan and Wheeler. Nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family can make heads or tails of that, and frankly they don't want to. Tynie and Bobby will find out Wednesday that Sasha's going to at the very least have the pillows being made arranged.

The only thing that needs fixed in their house is the sauna, and Tynie's clueless about when that will happen. Bobby's mind went from self-torturing to silently plotting to romance Tynie, hers unknowingly following the latter half of that plan. Next week, as it stands only has two things on the itinerary: renting that truck and delivering those safes. Tynie and Bobby's last major conversation was almost identical to T and Sasha's, the ladies giving a near-precise matching reaction. That left T and Bobby doing all they can to console them, and in T's case, rendered him grateful the kids snored through that little talk. With only a few things more to cover down the line of the coming days, Bobby and T have chances to show their hands in another regard.

Aside from T's helping with the kids and the house, his coming days will yet again match Bobby's. Thing is, T doesn't have a clue about the matching notion to the time ahead. Bobby's originally claimed cancelled romantic plans got extended, but there's an addition to them. His next few days will also consist of eradicating Tynie's heart, mind, body, and soul of one thing he brought back:

Tears and Terror…


	171. Ch 171

Title: Every Entitlement….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me

Tina gets a surprising phone call when waking up the next day, a guy who owns a truck rental company having an offer for her. Telling Tina he saw what happened to the Victim's Services donation truck on the news he says "I got a new truck I'm going to donate to your division. It'll take me about a week to get the paintjob redone, but I'll gladly do that for ya. Anything special you want painted on it?" Asking that man if he has a fax machine, Tina counter offers "I'll fax you what I had on that other truck. See if you can match it." Getting promised that number will be left on her voicemail; Tina concludes "I'll note where my fax is coming from when I send it."

Surprised still, the call's ended, Tina looking at Harlon in total awe. Harlon learns what just happened, Tina confessing "I'm going to have to use your home fax machine for this." "Relax honey; I don't mind you using that." Harlon soothes, the two going about their morning. Since he went in yesterday, Harlon has today off, Tina's forced off too due to the pipe bursting.

T and Sasha wake with the kids, Ty-Leah and Junior being doted over while their parents have a conversation. Sasha wonders "Babe, you think it's too early for one of us to call Bobby and Daddy? I don't want to arrange anything until we know what they want to do. You forget, Bobby has to have their sauna fixed."

T plans "Babe, I'll make us something to eat. Then, I'll call Bobby and Dad. You and the kids relax. I got it from here." Sasha has the kids in their crib by the couch, obeying him. TreMarion's morning starts pretty much the same as always, the only ones not yet awake are Tynie and Bobby.

That changes a little while later, Bobby gently kissing his wife before cleaning up from the dead roses and taking their phone with him. Tynie's glowing, sleeping soundly as that all happens, nothing at all on her mind. Bobby's got the dead roses in the trash, the phone left on the kitchen bar, returning just as it goes off. Tina's on the other end, repeating the news she got an hour ago. "Tell you what. You get that situated and call me back. Take your time, and when you do get it taken care of we'll go from there." Bobby proffers. Accepting that, Tina hangs up.

T calls, curious about the licenses, permits, and sauna. "Man, I didn't want to bother you but Sasha's concerned. She says she fears that the one time we need those permits while defending the women and kids may be the one when we find out they're not valid. She doesn't want us risking jailtime like that. As for the licenses, she worries about us catching an invalid license case, same fear about jailtime but emphasizing Tynie and Dad. I don't know if your sauna is connected to your circuit breaker and I don't want anything bad to happen since the sauna's not working." T releases.

"Simple solution, man. We meet in a couple hours to go ahead and at the very least get the licenses renewed. Rolling shift, so the kids have eyes on them. Depending on how long that takes, we get the permits covered too. As for the sauna, I'll look into and take care of that later man. You tell Sasha thank you for reminding me about that, and her concerns will be covered soon enough. She had every right to bring those up too, because of how important they are and what we could risk." Bobby insists. Accepting that and sharing love, they end the call. Setting their phone down, Bobby goes about making their meal. Tynie wakes up, sitting back in wait of her hubby, wondering what today will entail.

Twenty minutes pass, Bobby returning to his wife with their phone holstered to his hip. Sitting with their meal on the tray, he informs her about everything he learned while she slept. Eating as she took that all in, Tynie decides "They weren't wrong. We do need to at least get the licenses taken care of. Besides, with how we get treated by society: Sasha's worry about the permits was quite founded. I know you wanted today to be all about romancing me, but seriously the sooner we get that shit covered the better. Not only that, last I knew... we have forever."

Stopping his meal on a dime, Bobby drapes an arm around her, correcting "We DO have forever." From there they eat in silence, Tynie taking her pill. When it comes time to have their coffees, she notices something about hers.

A cherry sauce traced heart on the top, she gasps "Ohhh.." Bobby smiles, knowing she liked that little move. The house goes entirely quiet, Tynie kissing him before cleaning from everything. That gives Bobby just enough time to pocket her pills. Meeting her in the kitchen, he sees two firearms cases on the kitchen bar. "I'm not letting the kids anywhere near the back end of my SUV while we have these. I need you to call T and tell him that everyone's testing with these guns. I will have the ammo that we need to do that. I would rather do it this way than have T and Sasha tryin' to carry the kids and have guns on them. I don't think we should test for our license renewal with my SUV though, not with these in it." Tynie premeditates.

Bobby nods, making that call as she loads another firearms case with the respective ammo. "She's letting us use her guns for those tests; you are using my SUV to test for your license man. That's the only way I'm ok with this." T insists. They accept that, share love, and hang up. TreMarion's briefed by Sasha, agreeing to everything, but with one change: his car is to be used for license testing too. Ending the call the same as always, with love, Sasha makes two more calls.

One to the DMV and another to a conceal carry permit certified gun range. R.T. answers "Miss, I have the capacity to handle your entire family at once, but since there are little ones involved: you will have to come up with a way for them to be monitored." "We have a system in place for that. Best I can do is say we'll be over after we deal with the DMV. We all got to renew our drivers' licenses, they expire at the end of the week." Sasha concretes, ending the call.

T and Sasha ready the kids for the day, packing a diaperbag, as TreMarion shows up. "You four aren't goin anywhere. Not yet. I've got a call to make." TreMarion declares, calling Bobby, saying "Son, they forgot to tell you they've asked us to meet at their place before going to the DMV. My car and T's are what will be used for drivers' license testing. Tynie is to straight up tell them that after we get done at the DMV we're all going to renew our conceal carry permits and the stuff we need for that is in her car, which is why her car won't be used." "We're on our way. That works Dad." Bobby promises. Once all they have for the conceal carry permit renewal is in their hands, they leave, loading Tynie's SUV as they head for T and Sasha's.

Tynie finagles what's to be used for the conceal carry permit renewal to the floorboard of the back of her SUV, even using a cover hatch to secure it. Locking that ride, she follows Bobby into T and Sasha's.

"The pillows and the walkers." Tynie mumbles, realizing those too had been forgotten. Sasha approaches her, refuting "My turf. T's going to look into that tonight, on both of those. Sis, relax." As Bobby secures the house behind them, T has eyes on the kids. Tynie makes a beeline to Ty-Leah, which makes her family worry.

Holding her namesake, Tynie says "Hey Little Mama." Ty-Leah squeals at that, giggling. Bobby arrives closer to Junior, getting his namesake to squeak "Ba!" T and Sasha watch that and laugh, Tynie looking at the family's other couple. "I don't know if it's appropriate for me to discuss this in front of them, but I think it should be Sasha and T going after Daddy for the licenses and permits. Bobby and I are last, so we can watch the kids. I mean Daddy's done enough and Bobby and T will need to do research later anyway." Tynie announces.

"I know what she's referring to man. Already did that research for ya. I have the information in my wallet. I'll get it to you later." T infers, getting Bobby to nod. "Before you object sis, I'm the reason T did that. I worried about the sauna and your safety. I was the one who got T's laptop after the kids were fed. I was the one who believed T should help with this because of the fact Bobby's helping with the safe." Sasha overrules, putting the laptop away. "I wasn't going to object, sis. You had damn good reasons." Tynie clarifies.

Knowing they had a relatively long day ahead of them, Bobby goes to T and TreMarion's sides, informing "We get the kids into T and Sasha's car before Tynie's gets even touched. There are certain things in the back end of Tynie's car that she and I do NOT want the kids within a thousand feet of. You know why, and what they're for."

T and TreMarion nod, then TreMarion recalls "Sasha and Tynie will only need to renew their drivers' licenses. I don't want them keeping their conceal carry permits past the expiration date. This isn't only about men protecting women, it's about me saying the fuckers of society never had a right to put Tynie and Sasha under the impression they even needed those in the first place. I'm making this decision, and honestly I don't care if it offends Bobby and T. I've thought about it, and not just for the safety of the kids. For the peace of the women, this is best."

T, Sasha, Tynie, and Bobby glare at TreMarion, before they each concur "That decision didn't offend, it actually works well." Sasha puts their phone into the diaperbag, TreMarion holstering his, as they all silently choose to go out and get what they need to handled. Securing the house behind them, the kids are in T's SUV before Tynie's is so much as bumped. Bobby drives, Tynie sitting back, awestruck at how well things came together so far in the day.

The DMV later arrived at; TreMarion confronts a manager, telling the latter man everything. Pointing to Tynie, TreMarion adds "She has what we'll need to renew our conceal carry permits. It goes against our family's honor code to have the kids near it; much less test for our licenses with that car knowing what is in it." The manager notes that, turning to Tynie before attributing "I hear tale.." "Yes sir, my father was asked to tell you that. He didn't lie one lick." Tynie interrupts. With a nod, the manager arranges for the family to get their driver's license renewal tests, one by one with TreMarion going first. Tynie's last, but she doesn't mind that, sensing the reason for it had a lot to do with what's in her SUV. Returning after hers, Tynie gets Ty-Leah back, Bobby holding Junior, as they all regroup.

One-by-one they go up and pay for their renewed licenses, Tynie again being last. Not once did she mind that, because she actually wanted it that way. Leaving the DMV, T declares "The earliest we can all get to R.T.'s for the conceal carry permit renewal is 2. We've got over an hour to kill, so we're going to lunch." "I know what just crossed your mind, Tynie. No." TreMarion implies, getting a nod. Loading the cars the same way they did at T and Sasha's, T leads them to a new restaurant. Tynie doesn't say anything, her mind set on "not jinxing how the day's gone so far."

Surprising them, Tina and Captain Davis are at the same restaurant, the family introducing themselves. Ty-Leah is skittish around Captain Davis, Tynie soothing "It's ok Babygirl. He's good people. You're ok." Captain Davis blushes, Tynie calling him over with a curl of her finger. Through her teeth, she explains "If THAT didn't tell you how shitty my family's year's been. I don't know what will." "I figured." Captain Davis infers. Ty-Leah clings to Tynie, whom turns her head back to her niece like a shot.

Lowering her lips to Ty-Leah's ear, Tynie whispers "You're ok little mama, really. He's good people. He's helped us." Ty-Leah hears that, staring at Captain Davis as a huge smile graces her tiny face. "Dude, she's trying to apologize." Tynie translates. "It's ok sweetie. Relax." Captain Davis mutters, getting Ty-Leah to rest her head on Tynie's chest.

Leading them inside, Tina gets a huge booth, Sasha checking the high chairs. Learning they're clean and brand new, the kids get situated into them. Tynie on one side, Sasha on the other, everyone else already flowed in behind them. Tynie near-instinctually glares around the room, Bobby tapping her shoulder. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby requests "You've done well babe, relax." Tynie nods. T turns to his wife, saying "Honey, none of us need to worry like that. I mean honestly, I don't think anyone's dumb enough to mess with people who are with a Captain and his wife." Tina's jaw drops, Tynie turning her head to Captain Davis, before asking "Remember what I told you outside? Yeah, you may want to tell your wife." Captain Davis does, Tina replying "Damn."

Shocking the entire group, the restaurant owner is the one who serves them, and when it comes to pay the bill: doesn't allow them to. Recognizing Tina immediately, the restaurant owner explores "My son is the one who did that to your division, and your truck. I was cleared of any involvement, as was the rest of my family, only a matter of a few hours ago. I told my son when he called here collect from jail that I'm not helping him anymore, I've cut ties. I had to, because he'd have costed me my restaurant otherwise. I also had collect calls blocked on all my lines, as did the rest of my family after that one he made here. Your meals are on the house, because I feel you all deserve it. Not only that, but I told my son the first time I got to help you I was taking it. My brother runs a rental truck company and he swears he already contacted you. My son is effectively out of the family on his ass."

"That may very well be, but there's no way in the name of God I'm leaving here without at least doing something else. You see that booth full of people in military camo? You make damn sure their bill is brought right to me. I can get my man's bank card for this. Trust me." Tynie directs, pointing across the restaurant. "Wait. Before you do that, you see those Military Vets in another booth? Same thing, but my bank card." T instructs, pointing beside where Tynie's finger lead. "Same thing for me, but with those cops two booths over." TreMarion orders. Captain Davis elaborates "I can't follow them on this, nor can my wife. If we do, it's our asses. NYPD policy since we're both high ranks." The restaurant owner shockedly obeys, only to bring one member from each booth over. Tynie stands up, turning to T and her dad before saying "I got this covered."

One man at a time, Tynie describes why they did that, adding "Besides, my dad and brother in law are Marine Vets themselves. My hubby is a retired detective, so it was kind of a one-shot at mass solidarity." Being applauded for that by everyone around them, Tynie sits back. As they leave, the restaurant owner is surprised yet again when other patrons follow Tynie, T and TreMarion's lead in a sense: covering bills for those who have kids or elders with them.

Captain Davis halts "A one-shot at mass solidarity. Nice." Tynie laughs, electing not to debate that point. Everyone gets back in their rides, Tina approaching Tynie's before stating "You guys are surprisingly amenable. I've not gotten that in a while." "Sis, relax. We do that when we're respected. When we're not respected: yeah that's when hell breaks loose." Tynie retorts. Tina nods, responding "You guys are like me and Harlon in more ways than you know. Have a good one." Tynie smiles, waving as they all leave the restaurant.

Tynie drives this time, laughing outrightly at the turnout of the day so far. Unknown to her at the moment, Bobby's not the only one who joins her in that laughter. Tina tells Harlon what she told Tynie, and what she learned, receiving "That poor family's been through hell dear. I know we want to do more for them, but Bobby said they'd turn it down in a heartbeat. Said something about NYPD policies and it only taking ONE asshole to ruin our careers." "Society has just enough assholes to make that true." Tina forfeits, the two going about the rest of their day in a bit of peace.

R.T.'s arrived at, Tynie walks in with Bobby in tow, holding the cases that bear what will be used for the conceal carry permit renewal. Looking up, she sees the picture taken with her and R.T. "Heya honey, here's the deal. Myself and my sister will monitor the kids, my father, husband and brother in law are going to renew their conceal carry permits. Yes, me and my sister have those too, but it's part of an internal confidential family arrangement that they not get renewed." Tynie declares. R.T. gives her a knowing look, replying "That works, if you change that arrangement at any time: you and your sister come on back." Tynie leaps the counter, hugging R.T. as she promises "Will do man." T chimes "Damn sis, that was good!"

Tynie releases R.T., turning to her brother in law before returning "Thanks man, you and Daddy first." "No babe." Bobby refuses; T and TreMarion arriving at his side. T gives Junior to Tynie, Sasha having Ty-Leah in her arms. Stealthily moving away from the counter, Tynie sits next to Sasha. R.T. sees the men's I.D.'s and permits, leading them to the range with TreMarion not holding one of the cases. "I got that picture pulled off my camera the day after you and your wife left. I had the autograph merged with it and had it framed. Only took me half an hour." R.T. tells Bobby.

T's stumped, TreMarion reminding "Before our internal confidential family arrangement, Tynie was a shooting legend. R.T. was one of the first to get her autograph." T nods, and then stands back as Bobby and TreMarion go for their tests. Turning to R.T., T decodes "You were a fan of my sister in law, and I saw how you respected her. I don't mind waiting for my test. Besides, you having to rate and basically grade two men at the same time is enough for one time in my book." R.T. concedes with a nod, only to tell Bobby and TreMarion they passed with flying colors. Re-certifying them, R.T. soon does the same for T. Reloading the cases, Bobby and T take them to Tynie's SUV as TreMarion gathers the new permits.

Tynie has Junior half-asleep in his kanga pack when one of the rookie cops from that day tries to corner her.

T doesn't stand for that, effectively coming up on that cops' blindspot. "Either you step away from my kids or I claim to your Captain that you tried to endanger them and murder my wife and sister in law in the process!" T sneers. Bobby flanks that cop's other side, threatening "If he doesn't I will!" The cop doesn't chance it, backing away. R.T. sees the entire scene, cornering that cop, taking T and Bobby's threats and making them full-on claims to that cop's high rank. Telling R.T. to "Get that family the hell out of there" the high rank gets put on hold.

"Not to scare the kids but exactly how fast can you guys leave?" R.T. hollers. "You heard the man." Tynie evades, causing the family to run to and load their cars. Once that's done, that cop who tried to corner Tynie and cause that scene basically loses his career. Bobby drives this time, Tynie calling R.T. back, asking "Is there a high rank officer within 50 feet of you? If so, put them on the phone." R.T. does, and the high rank is shocked when she hears "My family doesn't want anything to do with that cop. My husband and brother in law threatened what they did because he was armed. When I say armed, I mean he flagrantly and dangerously displayed his piece without having the grounds I believe are needed for that. He was also way too fuckin close to my nephew and niece, me and my sister, for my family's comfort. If you can meld that into felonies where my family doesn't have to appear, that'd be great." "You just did. You won't be needed further." The high rank swears, ending the call. Tynie holsters the phone, looking at Bobby in a shock she wished didn't hit in their day.

Telling him what the high rank said, presuming he heard her end of the call, Tynie's surprised again when Bobby recounts "NYPD policy for cops who do that with their pieces. He's fucked, lost his career, and his freedom. We don't appear based entirely on how you explained the scene and the fact kids were involved." "Yeah but now I owe T. He didn't have to jump like that for me." Tynie regrets. "He won't agree with that. I don't agree with that. We did pretty much exactly what you told that high rank, dear." Bobby rejects. Tynie breathes deeply, nodding, and doesn't say another word. Their phone goes off again, Sasha with a question "Not to be rude, but is there any way we can get together Wednesday as a family before me and Tynie have that girls' day?"

Tynie replies "Sis, that sounds great. I figure, hell, we meet at your place say about noon? I don't want us meeting at my place until AFTER the sauna gets fixed, given the fact it may be connected to my circuit breaker. Love you." "Sasha, that's a damn sound reason for her decision. See you Wednesday at noon at your place. Love you. We'll keep in touch for emergencies or to talk to the kids between now and then." TreMarion declares. Concluding the conversation with love, everyone holsters their phone. TreMarion pulled off the road to handle that, returning to traffic on his way home, after making a call to T.

Everyone else basically follows suit, heading home as Tynie worries "The kids were too close to a gun baby, they're going to have terrors now." "That's an emergency baby. I'll take care of it, after I get you inside." Bobby reserves, leading her into the house. When Tynie's on the couch, he unloads the SUV of the cases, securing what was in them. She snakes behind him to lock the house, feeling Bobby take their phone.

Praying T and Sasha are home by now, he calls, T answering. "Man, listen to me. If the kids have any nightmares, or seem scared for any reason: you call us out. All of us. Tynie just brought to my attention that the kids were way too close to that fucker's gun for her comfort and I agree." Bobby requires. "I talked to Dad already man, he said the same thing." T assures. Bobby tells him what Tynie was able to get the family away from and how, T intervening "Man, you two have done enough for now. We'll call ya if we need ya. You focus on Tynie until then. You have that information in your wallet, deal with it later." Concreting that, they end the call the same as always. Laying their now-holstered phone to the coffee table, Bobby sets her pills beside it and joins his wife on the couch.

Tynie's face is in her hands, her breath is ragged, Bobby getting closer. "If I would have Sasha take me and the kids to her place, that wouldn't have happened. I feel so bad babe. Those angels were way too damn close to that gun!" Tynie shrieks. Taking her hands in his, Bobby pulls his wife to his side. "It's over now babe. Handled, and you covered what you did with that high rank well. We have a plan now, relax." Bobby relays.

It takes a while for Tynie to start to comply, but when she does, Bobby's lap is overtaken. She straddles him, laying her head to his neck as a huge smile returns to her face. "I love being in your lap, and your arms." Tynie brags, doing so in a voice pitch that speaks of total comfort. "I love holding you." Bobby replies. Looking up, she guesses something's wrong with Bobby, giving him a worried grin. Shaking his head with a boyish smile, Bobby shoots that concern down. He blurts "Wish the sauna worked, it was part of my plans." "Honey, you know what? I made that a reason why we're meeting at Sasha's instead of here Wednesday. Why don't we see about getting that fixed after we relax for a bit?" Tynie wonders. "Yeah, I got that covered." Bobby restates. Tynie smiles, relaxing in his arms. Bobby looks down at her, smiling as well, the two's day reverting back to how it started.

TreMarion does something unexpected, periodically checking on the kids. "Daddy, I know you're concerned. I love you for it, really. Ty-Leah and Junior are napping right now and T and I are right by them. They're ok. Try to relax. We'll let you know if that changes." Sasha resounds after the fifth call. Accepting that with love, the calls' mutually ended. Honoring her wishes to relax, TreMarion silently insists on keeping his phone as close to him as possible.

Tynie's in Bobby's arms on the couch, nothing on her mind again, smiling. He sees her eyes lighting up, being gentle as he guides her to his side. "I'm not hurting babe, but in order for me to handle this, I need into my wallet." Bobby describes, pulling a piece of paper from behind his bank card. On an unfortunately-usual hunch, he checks the bank account amount, and the latest transaction, learning nothing is amiss. Hanging up on that call, he arranges for the sauna to be fixed, and is stunned when they say they can do it in an hour. Arranging that, he advises the agent "Warn your staff: if they so much as say hi to my wife: I take it as them trying to endanger her. I am freshly re-certified for conceal carry, and will be armed when your staff arrives until they leave. You don't deal with my wife, you go through me. If you have a problem with that speak now!" Learning that wasn't a problem and the staff will be warned, Bobby stalls "Oh, and if you think I'm paying for this over the phone you're fuckin' crazy! I don't pay shit until I receive a written invoice!"

Noting that, the agent retorts "I'll have that invoice delivered straight to you. Every advisement you've sought out is done." Grumbling his acceptance of that, Bobby hangs up. "Baby…" Tynie worries, seeing him holster the phone to his side.

"I'm ok honey. I don't want any business people thinking they can pull shit on you. I decided to handle it like that after everything we've been through. Besides, it's unfortunately amazing the kind of compliance you get when you tell someone you're armed and have a permit for conceal carry." Bobby furthers. Leaning in to kiss his cheek, Tynie gratifies "Thank you babe." Bobby proudly nods, the two then waiting for the hour before their sauna's fixed to pass. She's kissed on the cheek when that time's near over, him readying to be armed as the staff was warned.

Heading outside, the staff's boss turns to his men and barks "You don't come near the wife, you don't even fuckin' look in her direction! You go through him *points to Bobby*. I will cut the invoice when we're done, and after that.." "You ALL have ten seconds to get the fuck off my land before I deem it a plot for you to rob my house from floors to rafters while endangering my wife, and will then start to treat your asses like target practice! Yes I will time you from the second after I get that invoice." Bobby threatens, revealing the butt of his gun.

"You heard the man!" The boss yells, getting a slew of nods. Escorting them to the sauna, Bobby doesn't speak again, the men working tirelessly to repair the sauna. That takes less than an hour, the boss handing Bobby an invoice. "Ten…" Bobby snarls, causing the men to rush gathering their tools. By the time her hubby sneers "Five.." Tynie hears the racing footsteps of those sent to repair the sauna. Following them out, Bobby stops the countdown when they all run to their trucks and fly off the property. Locking up behind them, Bobby has a slightly angered look on his face. "Come here babe." Tynie desires, him complying.

Telling her how it really went in the sauna room, Bobby gets stopped. "Babe, I love you. I adore it when you protect me. However, and I've thought about this: we need to change up how people are advised about your conceal carry permit and being armed. Society doesn't give us near as much respect as you gave that chick on the phone call which got them sauna repair guys out here, much less how you directly handled those guys. I say this: Don't warn them about anything beyond not paying for shit over the phone. Still be armed, with your permit on you, and let them act the way they will. Then, let your sexy Detective instincts kick in. Use those babe, they drew me to you in the first place. Besides, when the cops find out that the home of a retired Detective got fucked with? Hot damn! Get my point?" Tynie overrules. "Absolutely!" Bobby agrees, getting taken in for a deep kiss. Released from that, Bobby ducks away long enough to disarm himself and stash the conceal carry permit.

Tynie does something else, calling T and TreMarion. Telling them of the decision she and Bobby made regarding the conceal carry permits, their guns, and their land, she gets interrupted by T "Sis, that's a very valid case. You're totally right. I appreciate you telling us about this, and I'll modify your decision for my and Sasha's property. The kids are fine." TreMarion concurs "You two are right about this. Thanks for the advice as it will be acted on by me as well." One by one they send love and end the call.

Tynie puts their phone back by her pills, wearing a triumphant smile. Bobby stood to her side as that last set of moves happened, presuming "You covered what I was about to." "Yeah, I love backing you up." Tynie refers. Sitting beside her in moments, Bobby smiles, with his wife then stating "Little Mama and Junior are more resilient than I thought. They're fine. Even after… that…" Opening his arms for her, Bobby attributes "Thank God for that." She slithers back into his lap, aligning her legs over to the left side of them.

"I may not be a practicing attorney anymore, but I feel like I've developed those instincts. That's why I've been able to come off the cuff with some of the ideas you and the family have heard. Babe, I do that because it's my way of trying to keep family solidarity in place." Tynie releases. "Beautiful, the family already has solidarity. Please, only use those instincts you've developed for our safety and best interest when you feel it's needed. That's how I took your advice earlier." Bobby refuses. Tynie sleekly rests her head on his right shoulder, smiling broadly as his hand falls out of her hair. Reaching up to tug on his curls lightly, Tynie giggles, making Bobby follow her.

Their day only had a few instances of "serious shit" involved, which is sadly a record for the entire family. As the couple rests in the living room, Tynie feels his hands roaming down her side, gently caressing her body from shoulder to thighs. She has her hands in his hair, dragging them down from that point to his side, being just as soft.

Sensing she's about to tell Bobby to be the lead in whatever they do, he decides "The days of one of us leading and the other following are over. They never should have come around. Honey, I'd rather us be at each other's side, taking on the world as one. Only if it means defending you will I dare charge ahead. You deserve to live the: at each other's hips that our relationship was built on."

"No babe. WE deserve that. Otherwise, you got it." Tynie alters. Smiling as they finally get off the couch, Bobby takes both the phone and her pills, stashing them on himself. Tynie stands beside him, silently checking out her spouse, blushing that entire time. Bobby catches that, having secretly done the same thing to her. Hands clasped together, they cross the house as the quiet which overtook where they were permeates the entire property.

Entering their room, Tynie's again standing back as Bobby sets the phone and her pills to his endtable. Approaching her again, he requests "Get into a sexy bikini and meet me back here." "Sure thing." Tynie chuckles, strutting away from him. Bobby watched her every move, noting the switch-and sashay to her hips. Getting changed and shaved before she returns, he stands at the edge of the bed. Tynie does the same strut she left the room with, taking his hand into hers. Pulling her closer, he goes in for the most maddeningly wild kiss they've shared in what seemed like forever.

Releasing her from it slowly, Bobby feels his wife petting his cheek. Sighing as she did that, Tynie's face lights up, him then watching as she assumes the position at his side. From there, the two go to check out the freshly-repaired sauna. Bobby discovers it's much easier to set up, and consequently quicker to shut down, as the repairmen basically replaced the control system.

Preparing that room for the two of them, Bobby steals glances at his wife. Tynie's all giggles, happier than she's been in a while, which makes him feel like the king of the world. They take their seats in that room, situated as closely as possible, Tynie again resting her head on his shoulder. The romantic side to their plans is only beginning, her already adoring every minute. Seeing just how happy she is with the littlest moves he's made, Bobby's smile morphs from a boyish one to a proud one, as they don't say anything.

The time for them to leave that room arrives, Tynie again standing at his hip. Unwittingly showing her how easy it is to shut that room down, Bobby's smile remains. She stands waiting again, only to be at his hip while they cross the house towards the master bedroom. Curious, she keeps silent, Bobby not speaking either. The peace they're feeling goes uninterrupted as he habitually goes to check the phone, learning they missed nothing. When he bent over to do that, she playfully reached out and batted his ass. Chuckling when she did that, he stands upright, turning to face his wife. Allowing his hands to lightly roam her figure, he praises "Damn you're hot." Petting him in kind, she brags "You're absolutely gorgeous." Looking into one another's eyes, Tynie and Bobby see a bit of flame to the glow in their expressions. Sliding her arms around his waist, she ends the small gap between them, resting her head over his heartbeat. Knowing he may worry about her with the last part of that move, Tynie lifts her head, smiling from ear-to-ear.

With her in his arms, Bobby sways a little, Tynie following his move. "I want to give you the world, for real. I yearn to keep you as happy as you are right now. I love you so much, and a big part of me feels like you've been made to wait for me to treat you like the royalty you are to my life. I don't know why I've allowed that, but I do know this: I don't care what it takes; you won't wait for that anymore. I know you baby, you've not said anything because you've worried about it being the wrong time to bring it up. I also know that you will do the same for me. I'm just sorry it's taken this for me to realize you've been sending me messages without actually speaking." Bobby attests. "That's what's been bothering you!" Tynie discovers, lifting her head like a shot. Seeing the confirmation in his eyes, she reaches up to hold his cheek.

"Listen to me Bobby. I love you with all I am. You DO treat me like royalty, even when you don't realize it. With you, I already have the world that I want. I've not waited for anything. I've not held back on anything either. I know you felt that way, but this time you were mistaken. You've been the greatest from the second we got together. I don't want you pressuring yourself the way you implied. Just knowing you love me, getting to experience your dedication and devotion, getting to cherish your intimacy and passion: are enough. I'm not settling, before you claim that. I'm trying to say that the little things keep my heart soaring, and I know that's what you want me to experience. I'm beyond happy, just being the one you love." Tynie rescinds, as concerned tears start to line her eyes. Gazing down, he sees those before bringing his head closer to hers. "Oh wow. I did it again. I hurt you." He grumbles. "Come to me babe. Talk over what's on your mind. Don't just blurt it out, let us discuss it. Please. I'll do the same thing I'm asking for." Tynie whimpers. Moving so her head's back on his chest, Bobby goes silent for a moment.

"I'm scared Bobby. This isn't the first time we've had to talk about this. I love you, but my heart's breaking. My mind's racing, and it feels like we're coming apart. I don't want that. What happened to us? What made it so hard for us to communicate, just you and I? Can we be saved? Am I already losing you?!" Tynie panics. "You're not losing me. Your heart doesn't need to break, nor your mind race. You don't need to worry about us being saved. We're together babe. Nothing's torn at us like that. I handled that wrong, and it's now terrifying you. You've been amazing through a lot, even this. I love you Tynie, and I will do whatever you want to prove it. I know that this is asking a lot in light of how I've frightened you, but please… have faith in me." Bobby refutes.

Keeping her close, he again shuts up, Tynie's concerned tears turning into scared ones and running from her eyes. He deserves that reaction, and he knows it, so when Tynie doesn't speak for a while, Bobby understands. "You have my faith. Please, take my fears away." She later weeps. Stroking her back, he promises "Whatever it takes, you got it." Holding him tighter than a scared child does a stuffed animal, she breathes erratically. Time drags by, her finally calming, him standing still as a statue. His hands rested at her sides, Bobby doesn't move.

Looking up this time, she sees Bobby's eyes are closed. Going to her toes, Tynie peppers his lips with kisses, keeping those light. When he does open his eyes, Bobby sees residual fear in hers. Slipping back to the soles of her feet, she doesn't lose the eye-lock they started. "Tell me all about it..." Tynie desires. He does, and this time it's all about making her happy, and getting her heart and mind to lose the fear he instilled. Not objecting, Tynie waits until Bobby shuts up. When it's her turn to run off at the mouth, Bobby's sides are freed of the near-death grip she had on them. "You have my faith, now please, have faith in me." Tynie concludes.

They'd been standing for a while now, Tynie and Bobby at last sitting on the bed's edge. "I know of one way I can rid of the fears I put into you." Bobby self-challenges, leaning in for a slow and deep kiss. Tynie wraps her arms around his neck in seconds, the power of that kiss making her basically fall into him. Separating from it softly, Bobby looks his wife dead-to-rights in the eyes. "Hot damn..." Tynie brags through her breath. A triumphant smile slowly creeps across his lips, Tynie loving how close they are.

"I got a question for ya. Exactly how fast would you like to get back on track for our romantic time?" Tynie wonders. In her ear, Bobby answers "Right now works for me darling."

Draping her hips in his arms, he escorts Tynie to sitting in front of him fully. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bobby catches Tynie stealing glances at his face. Feeling his body heat pour against her back, Tynie moans "Damn this feels good." Bobby's smile grows; the awareness that such a small move has made her so happy registering in his mind.

Not wanting to end their embrace, she keeps looking into Bobby's eyes for any sign of him becoming uncomfortable. "I know what's crossing your mind. You're worried about my comfort, after I've again terrified you. Don't. I'm fine. You are being focused on now. I know I've made you happy, but I want to be sure that not even for a second are you still scared." Bobby rejects. The sudden firmness of his tone kicks every desire for Tynie to debate that point out on its ass. She does alter the pose a little, reaching behind herself slightly to wrap the back of his head in her arms. Loving how gentle she was when she did that, Bobby sighs. "I'm focused on, huh? Whatever I want, whatever it takes, right?" Tynie asks, getting two nods. "In that case, I want you comfortable too. We're lying out and relaxing side-by-side. We'll take it from there." Tynie plans, breaking her half of the hold. Obeying her, Bobby kids "I should have seen that coming." Side-by-side, they're about to lay back, when the phone rings.

Bobby reaches up to answer it, with Tina on the other end. "I hate to do this to your family, but that pipe bursting did more damage than I was originally told. It's going to be at least two weeks before I can accept those safes. My entire division is getting temporarily moved, too." Tina informs. Tynie waves for Bobby to hand her the phone, and he does, sitting back.

"Tina, you and Captain Davis have been great. Listen honey, it's alright that there's a delay with the safes. I appreciate you keeping us posted, but my family doesn't like it when good people worry like that. Simple solution sis, when everything's back to how it was before that damn pipe burst, call me. We can arrange it from there. I say that because it's not right for you to worry like that when you have a division to be part of or run. I'm not sure what your rank is, which is why I worded it like that. Trust me sis, my family's fine with it. You do us one favor though: you and Captain Davis have a good night. With all the shit that's hit your division and his caseload: you two need it. The main reason Bobby handed me the phone is he figured you two talked earlier, and we tend to alternate who deals with what conversation." Tynie defers.

Conceding her points, Tina agrees and hangs up. Charging their phone, Tynie smiles at her spouse, admitting "Yeah, she didn't see THAT coming." "Nicely done." Bobby purrs, taking his hands and guiding her back to his side. Looking at their phone, Bobby sees a text from Tina that says "Harlon isn't the only Captain in my house by the way." Telling Tynie what that said, Bobby hears "Oh hell no!" "Apparently." Bobby laughs, at last laying back. Stunning him, she rolls to one side, draping her arm about his navel. Lazily dragging her hand up and down his stomach and chest, she keeps the fingertip trails delicate, actually making Bobby giggle.

"Damn you're fine." Tynie gleams. Reaching up to pet her face, Bobby gloats "You're the most stunning woman on this Earth." She gasps, her jaw drops, him giving her a gaze that speaks of seriousness and love at the same time. The way her head's contorted to catch that doesn't make Bobby happy, his hand guiding her neck so that's not her pose for long. Tynie ups that ante though, crawling across him so their hips are hers on top of his. Sprawling out so her body covers his as much as it can, she rests her head on his heartbeat. He toys with her hair, silently figuring it may soon be time for her to get it cut again. "Not today baby. I want to relax for a while, then if you want to: make love." Tynie refuses. "If we want to you mean." Bobby alters, getting a nod.

Lying as they were, Tynie feels his arms tightly wrap around her waist. Her body wilts into the stronger embrace, her eyes again light up, and her lips part into a huge smile. Making it so Bobby has an easier time of seeing that with a quick lift of her chin, she sees a similar expression on his face. Instinctively, her arms raise up and curl around his shoulders, her forearms hedged behind his neck. "Spa time, just man and wife sounds wonderful." Tynie cites. "I can make that happen. Later." Bobby vows.

Ironically, when the family thought they had a long day ahead of them, they really didn't. The first people to discover that are T and Sasha, when they check the phone and see that it's just now early afternoon. Today has seemingly dragged, and that's unfortunately due to the fact they've not had near as many problems as they became accustomed to. The kids are fine, T and Sasha watching movies with them in the living room.

TreMarion's kicked back at his house, following T and Sasha's idea for himself. Everyone figures that Tynie and Bobby are spending time together alone, or getting their sauna fixed, one of the two. A silent decision is made by T, Sasha, and TreMarion to contact Tynie and Bobby later, as they all consider how today's gone to be a much-needed break for them all. What the rest of the family doesn't know yet is: Tynie and Bobby made their own silent decision, and will have news for them later as well.

Still laid out against her spouse, Tynie starts to feel heat emanating from Bobby's speedo. Lifting her eyes to his, she sultrily says "Your hot body has the right idea.." Sliding off of him, she gets to her feet and takes off the bikini piece-by-piece. He tails her to the edge of the bed, slipping the speedo off. Eyeing him over, Tynie reaches out for Bobby's engorged manhood. Barely touching it, she gasps a moan. Standing closer to her, he runs a hand down his wife's spine, cupping her ass. Letting her feel just how hard he is, Bobby leans his lips to her ear. Nipping the lobe, he begins kissing from the right earlobe to her collarbone. Her body urgently responds to how erect he is, her hips rocking towards it.

His hands meet at her tailbone, as she feels his grasp on her ass get stronger. Her head flails, her breath scatters, moans punctuating each gasp. He spins on his toes like a cat, forcing her before him, then flops against Tynie whose back strikes the mattress. Removing his hands from her ass, Bobby allows his wife to slide away from the bed's edge. Her clit is assaulted by the thumping of his cock, her labia soaked in wanting juices, as Tynie slowly spreads her legs.

Rolling his hips back, Bobby takes that last move as an invitation to enter her. This time when he doesn't have much beyond the head of his dick in her, Tynie mewls. She feels tighter than he's used to, Bobby taking his time in filling her core. "You've been huge before Bobby, but DAMN!" Tynie lustily gloats. Dropping his lips to her chest, Bobby quietly recalls his wife likes it when he bites her nipples. Each one getting a couple nibbles, she moans, him then kissing all over her bosom. They've not really started making love, and Tynie's desire is already flaming. "We can make love later, Bobby. Right now I want wildly fucked!" She yearns.

Thrusting in tune with her request, Bobby uses the deep-and-dominating tone that drives her wild when he resolves "As you wish." Tynie's noises when he takes her without restraint or abandon actually drive him wilder with arousal. Her hands reach out and rake all over him, as best she can in this position, settling on the back of his hips. The pace of their sex increases over time, Bobby showing off his prowess in degrees his wife didn't see coming. They're essentially living the very details of the sexy dream they discussed a while back, both loving every moment. He doesn't tell her when his need for release begins getting dire, the way his cock pulses, throbs and bulges in her depths doing all the talking.

Of course, her core muscles vice grip around him when that time nears for Tynie, which returns the regards without them saying a word. Gritting his teeth, Bobby strives to take his wife there before arriving himself, Tynie soon losing the battle with her orgasm. When that hits, Tynie cries out "Bobb-eee!" Releasing his jaw, Bobby thrusts and rocks his hips only a few more times before his climax pours into her. Hollering her name in kind to how his was, Bobby falls against his wife, whom keeps him close. Panting loudly, he feels her stroke his back, just as she got earlier. Tynie's just as breathless, but she wants Bobby to regroup more before he moves from where she's holding him. "You OK gorgeous?" Tynie soon after whispers. "Yeah. You?" Bobby queries. "Definitely." Tynie affirms. Being the one to guide him to the side of the bed, she does so gingerly.

Looking him dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie boasts "Honey, you never cease to satisfy me. This time, it was.." Cutting herself off with a loud whistle, she actually concludes her point. That declaration caused a dual proud zap within Bobby: One to his ego, and the other to his heart. "You always satisfy me too, sweetheart. You were exquisite." Bobby resounds, noting how she put that for another time. Laying there for a bit, they get up together. Tynie's at his side again, the two getting cleaned up before he clears from the tossed swimwear. Doing that before he dresses, Bobby gives his wife time to pine over her outfit and change. Awaiting him, she debates pocketing her pills. Discovering the phone's not on the charger, she senses what else Bobby's doing.

He gets back to her side while holstering the phone to his. Pointing at her pills, he regales "We leave those here. We'll be back in plenty of time. The others are fine, and they know the latest with Tina. We're still on for meeting at Sasha's on Wednesday. They called after I took care of something that you'll find out about soon enough." Tynie excitedly giggles, taking his hand. Walking across their house, Bobby takes his wife's SUV keys, then leads her to the front porch. Securing the house behind them, Bobby adds "Ty-Leah and Junior are amazing. They're just as resilient as you claimed. I told them you and Sasha have special time with coming up. I'm not saying when. That's a surprise. Oh and T found out what hit with those sauna guys, he's not going through them for theirs. They're waiting until Tina gets those safes too, dear. T insists, given what's hit in Tina's division." "T's really commendable for that." Tynie agrees, being lead to her car. His hand is on the small of her back, Tynie getting let into the passenger side. When she's sat back and the door's closed, he overtakes the driver's side and pulls away from the house.

"Close em.." Bobby taunts, seeing a bit of a curious look on her face. Complying, Tynie smiles, cherishing the moments of his chivalry. Her eyes remain closed until he's got them in the door of the same spa the family last used together. Her protectiveness over Bobby nearly causes Tynie to pop off at the mouth, him quickly kissing her just in time. Other wives see that, and give angered and jealous stares to their husbands. Tynie squeaks into Bobby's mouth, which makes him smile as their lips pull apart. The staff stands waiting for them, Tynie approaching one of them with a question "I want something different, but not freakish. I want his jaw *points to Bobby* to hit the damn floor too. Can you make that happen?" "Sweetheart, I know JUST the style." The staffer answers, leading Tynie to get that done. Bobby hears that exchange, smiling widely. His hair is in just as much need of a cut as hers was, Bobby not having to say anything, because another staffer presumes "Same thing she wanted, but for her." Nodding, he goes to get that done. Tynie's hair takes a while, but when it's done, her jaw hits the damn floor.

From there, the rest of their spa time goes off with only one concern. "I want French tip acrylic nails, but I have an infant nephew and niece. I don't want them hurt by my nails." Tynie frets. "Honey, I can make that happen without acrylics." Another staffer vows, Tynie following her. "I have infants in my family too. I did my own nails similar to French tips and they didn't get hurt." The girl explains, doing Tynie's nails up just like her own. As they dry, Bobby stands in a corner, watching his wife. Seeing just how elated she is pleases him, the proof written all over his face. Tynie later stands up, her nails dried, and goes to his hip. Turning back to the counter, Bobby gets refused when it comes time to pay. "Huh?!" Tynie squeaks. "My neighbor is Tina Davis. She sang y'all's praises like a damn one woman choir. This is on me, because she NEVER does that." The girl explains.

Tynie doesn't like that idea, calling the girl over with a curl of her finger. "Listen honey, I know you want to show honor to me and my man because of what Tina said. It's understandable, but I don't want you not being able to later pay bills due to this. I'm going to reach into my man's wallet and get his bank card. When I do, you ring it up same as always." Tynie orders, acting on her own plot. Other wives note how Tynie did that, saying nothing. Following her orders, the girl returns Bobby's bank card, to him. Signing the slip, Tynie gets greeted by the boss. Seeing a worried look on the boss' face, Tynie inquires "We good, sir?"

"You're great actually. Tisha's a good woman, got a really sweet heart to her. I heard what you said as this section has a Closed circuit mic on it. You were right by how you worded it too, because poor Tisha gets taken advantage of. You stopped that masterfully this time. Her ex-boyfriend is the bastard that did that to the Victim's Services truck. That's how she met Tina." The boss recalls. "In THAT case.." Bobby teases, pulling his bank card back out. Tynie calls the boss over with yet another curl of her finger, receiving urgent compliance. "Sir, here's the deal. My man is about to sanction a certain amount be charged against his bank card. You are to set it aside EXPRESSLY for Tisha. I say that because when we heard what you just said: my man took it as a chance to tip her. Get my drift?" Tynie clarifies.

The boss nods, sending Tisha on a break before that specific transaction transpires. The "certain amount" is what the boss considers the "maximum allowed tip," Bobby again walleting his bank card. "By the way, your wife sold your plot out, sir." The boss relents, pointing to Tynie. "Actually I was going to ask her to explain my motives." Bobby amends, wearing a proud smile. Walking out together, Tynie looks over her shoulder, seeing other wives doing what she did with their spouses bank cards. The men sit back not speaking, as Tisha gets multiple "maximum tips" that came out of those wives hearing what the boss said about her and that ex-boyfriend. From the last one, the spa's day rolls on, Tisha returning from break twenty-five minutes after Tynie and Bobby are long gone.

Back from break, Tisha's shift has two surprises. Leading her to his office, the boss taking the tally of bank-card backed tips and logs it. After that, he gives Tisha the straight cash amount, appealing "Relax honey. As long as you swear to me you're not allowing that bastard in your life again: you get this and a promotion. You need away from him, for good. You're not being fired, so don't worry. I just don't want him around here, not after what he did."

Raising her right hand like she's being sworn in to testify in court, Tisha swears "Boss, I cut him off two weeks ago. Changed my locks, my number, my license plates, my car insurance company, cancelled all cards that bear my name that he could have accessed. The works. I'll gladly bring the proof of that in tomorrow if you want me to." "THAT'S why you needed two days off out of nowhere!" The boss gulps, getting a nod. Handing her the cash, Tisha gets hugged and told "After this last client, you have days off coming. Take them. Your promotion takes effect in a week, when you come back. This time off is paid, too." Tisha accepts "Got it Boss.." The other clients have their spa time, pay and leave, the men learning what their women did on their ways home. Being told why, the men don't dispute it, rather they're proud of their wives like Bobby was of Tynie.

Tisha turns to her boss and asks "You think it'd be smart for me to get a protection order, although he's in jail right now?" "Honestly, I was about to advise that." The boss confesses. Tisha then tells him that's what she's doing tomorrow, and she'll need a statement from her boss and any proof of problems her ex caused at work from him. "I can come in to pick that up." Tisha offers.

"No honey, I'm going with you. I can have Dynise watch over the staff until I get back." The boss overrules before he and Tisha come up with a plan for the next day. Dynise hears that, corralling the other staff before announcing "Tisha's setting herself free of that bastard. Dave has to go with her as he has the evidence she needs. I'm going to be in charge tomorrow because the courthouse may be a damn near all day affair." The staff applauds, Tisha and Dave hearing what was just claimed. "Thanks guys. Dave, I'll be here first thing tomorrow." Tisha gratifies, Dave seeing her out. Watching her drive off, Dave shakes his head with a smile.

The staff closes the spa for the day, as the last client is gone, Dynise turning to her spouse. "Honey, poor Tisha didn't know you wouldn't fire her. She came to me worried sick. She didn't know when it'd be right to do this. She needs you, hell, she needs all of us." Dynise relents. "We've got her covered." Dave vows, everyone there going home. Dave readies for the next day, Dynise worried and praying over Tisha. The rest of the staff does as Dynise did in their own right, Tisha at last able to sleep through the night in peace. Her tip got stashed in a very secure lock box, Tisha planning to put it in the bank after court.

Nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family, or them, know about any of that, and honestly: that's how they want it.

T and Sasha's day rolls out in perpetual peace, everything they need to know already known. The kids are happy, fine after what hit this morning, which genuinely shocks their parents. TreMarion's day draws nearer a close shrouded in peace as well, as the family's fine and nothing else as serious as what hit this morning has crossed the paths of the family. Excluding Tynie and Bobby, the final meal of the day is had and cleared from by the family.

T and Sasha get the kids cleaned up, ready for bed, promising the "special time" with Tynie and Sasha will be "Lots of fun." Ty-Leah and Junior go to bed with smiles on their faces at that, T and Sasha again alternating showers. When the kids' snores are heard on the monitors and the phone's charging, that couple makes love. Sasha adores how soft and romantic T's being, praising him for it in his ear. T returns those praises to her, the two later finding themselves sharing in an intimate eruption of euphoria.

TreMarion's still single, wanting to stay that way, and he later goes to shower. The only ones whose day has ended are Ty-Leah's and Junior's, and after this day's itinerary, that much is expected.

T and Sasha are cuddled and covered up watching movies, relaxed in bed, grateful for the peace that struck in their day. TreMarion's cleaned up, checking his house, only to learn the sole thing running in the front end is the fridge.

Kicking back in the recliner while watching one movie, TreMarion checks the battery on his phone. Seeing it's about half full, he decides not to charge it just yet. The movie ends, TreMarion shutting off his TV and heading for bed. Charging his phone, sleep arrives for the family elder just moments after he covers up. T and Sasha have just enough time for one more kiss before shutting off the TV and succumbing to slumber themselves.

Their day is done, and the decision against hoping for much of anything doesn't affect their peace. To them, that's deemed a red flag, one that is silently used as a sign. Unknown to them, TreMarion receives the same silent red flag about hope: mentally considering it the same thing as T and Sasha have.

Tynie and Bobby are up, the only ones who are, and they don't know it. Checking her out, Bobby whistles, and toys with her latest hairdo. Stroking his hair, Tynie purrs "Gorgeous.." Blushing, the couple goes from the living room where they'd been kicking back, heading for the Jacuzzi. Diverting into the master bedroom, they change, and again meet up. Arm-in-arm, they leave the master bedroom again, intending on relaxing in those jets just as they aimed their travels to that room.

Entering, Bobby stops his wife from setting it up by saying "I've got this sweetheart." Waiting for him, she giggles again, the two then hopping in side-by-side. Sat back together, Tynie and Bobby don't have anything pressing to discuss, so they spend time in the throes of heated kissing. Trying not to wreck her new nail job, Tynie's extra gentle when having her fingers course his hair and shoulders. Bobby is just as soft in his moves, the only powerful part being their affections. When they split off this time, the couple sighs as their breathing slowly returns to a more appropriate pace.

Letting her out first, Bobby shuts that Jacuzzi down, Tynie standing in wait of him. They've yet to eat, and he knows she's near due for a pill, so this time the trip to their room is a bit faster. That is, until she stops cold, insisting "No babe, this isn't an emergency. We've taken our time since getting back from the trips this morning." Wanting her happy, Bobby tapers the speed of their trek towards the master bedroom.

Dispelling their hold to again change, Tynie's surprised when one of Bobby's black T shirts is laid out for her in her closet. Putting it on, she sees a slip of paper fall out the left shoulder. Reading that, Tynie sees Bobby's devotion to her written out, which makes her squeal "Baby.." Getting dressed the rest of the way, she puts that slip of paper in the jewelry box. Tynie didn't do that for Bobby today, and it pains her to know there's that inequity. Seeing her smile waver slightly, Bobby rushes to hold his wife. "We have forever." He reminds in her ear. She's curious as to how and when he did that, and prior to asking, gets advised "I'd rather you enjoy it without worrying." Leaning against him, Tynie elatedly concedes "Yes love."

Separating their embrace, he gets her situated on the edge of the bed. With a bit of a quick kiss, Bobby smiles and ducks away to make their last meal of the day. Happy with how the day's turning out, quietly reminiscing over Bobby's romances and chivalry, she blushes as time passes with them being separated temporarily. The meal's made and delivered to her a bit later, Bobby sitting at his wife's hip. Sodas on the side, they eat in quiet. She loves every bit of it, her eyes glowing in appreciation.

When dinner's over, Bobby leans back to serve his wife a dose of the pills, closing the bottle. With her soda, that's taken, him sipping his beside Tynie. After those, it becomes his turn to sit on the edge of the bed, receiving a similar quick kiss to what he gave. Clean-up is easy, Tynie returning less than ten minutes later. Rejoining him on the bed's edge, Tynie drapes Bobby's shoulder in her right arm. Turning to face her, he bumps his forehead on hers then softly graces her lips with a kiss.

Smiling broadly, she appreciates "You have given me the world I want Bobby. Our time alone together today has been something that my dreams are made of. You've been the greatest since second one of us being "us." I love you more than I can explain. I'm flattered to have forever with you." Blushing as he listened, Bobby uncovers she just spoke devotions like he wrote to her. Neither one honored the troubling times in words, as they yet again came together in a decision not to. That choice went understood but not spoken, which actually provided a further contentment between the two.

The couple then breaks off the halfway held embrace, standing up just long enough to make it easier for each one to crawl into bed. Tynie's first, readying the covers as he steps back to assure the phone is charging. Not keeping her held up long, Bobby hops into bed, getting reverse spooned as she throws the covers over them both. Bobby's protective side shows up in his mind, him rolling over to change the way she keeps him close. Tynie of course, follows that idea, turning the reverse spooning into that being done properly.

Thinking over her latest verbal dedication, Bobby catches that she didn't even honor the discussion they had about him coming to her. Right when he's about to question that, she releases "I did that intentionally. I considered that talk to be a form of us handling something that came from our trials and tribulations as man and wife. I'd rather leave those talks as hashed out and resolved the minute after we have them really. I know how our minds nag on dark shit, and I sure as hell didn't want that bogging down our day. Besides, it was also another form of my showing you that I have faith in you. Just like you'd show me. Before you ask where I came up with this, yeah, your genius inspired me." Hearing that, Bobby broadcasts "You inspire me just as much as I do you, dear. That was phenomenal." Tynie vows "Anything for you, love."

Their day is ending, the couple basking in their closeness and the peace of the evening. All that can be resolved from what they'd intended on doing is for now, and the rest is withheld on for damn good reasons. The last ones to fall asleep, Tynie and Bobby don't hope for much beyond the peace of their evening hanging around for a while.

The family's desire to not put much stock in hope is actually a universal one, yet they haven't announced that to each other yet. The only ones whom don't have that desire against hope are Ty-Leah and Junior, and that's how the adults in the family want it.

Today was kind of long and drawn out, but not in the regard the family first suspected. Only a few instances of seriousness happened, and they were all covered as well as the family wanted. Tina and Harlon learned a lot about Tynie and Bobby's family with one little exchange.

The surprises of the day mostly came in a positive note, Tynie and Bobby hashing out one of the only negative ones that would affect any member of their family. As for Tisha, tomorrow really is a liberation, one that's followed by a much-needed vacation. The person who caused all those lives to be affected is essentially out of his family on his ass, and thanks to Tisha's self-protective moves: on his own while incarcerated. His day in court is fast approaching, and the dude suspects he's going to prison for many years. Nobody he affected cares about that, really. They're all just glad he's gone from their lives.

Wednesday is the next scheduled family day, but everyone who matters to Tynie and Bobby will retain touch. They all decided that, not only for the sake of the kids, but for emergencies. Yes, the family's tried this before, but as they've become jaded against hoping, the family actually feels better than they have in a while. Related to the system in place for the protection of the ladies and the kids, the men of the family are at last at peace in the knowledge that Tynie and Sasha don't have to worry about the emotional aftermath of their being armed.

After all the trials and tribulations of the family in the past year, one thing has finally been totally achieved. This thing is one that they should have had to begin with:

Every entitlement to their lives as they see fit….


	172. Ch 172

Title: One of the family's finest..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

T and Sasha wake just before the kids, her getting kissed before he goes to make their breakfast. In his absence, Sasha gets a surprise. The phone rings, with the actual owner of the sauna shop on the other end of the line. Sasha tells that woman everything that she heard hit with Bobby yesterday, only to learn something unexpected. "I TOLD my husband NEVER to leave my son in charge! This is what happens. I'm not upset with your family honey. I'm firing my family from the business, it's in my name. I can do that. I'm also divorcing my husband because it was his last chance to prove himself as an honest man, and by him leaving my son in charge after telling me he didn't: He blew it, and he KNEW I'd take it this way. Your brother in law is getting a full refund. I'll set that in motion immediately. Consider your statement as the last complaint I receive for this happening. You're family of the one it affected, I can use it. I have before. I'll be in touch with your brother in law later in the day." The woman testifies. "Umm alright. I'll let them know you're calling." Sasha concludes, hanging up.

The kids sleep right through that, waking just before T returns with their meal. One at a time, they get cared for, Sasha mentioning the details of the call. T hears it on the baby monitor, and calls Bobby. Tynie wakes to the sound of the phone going off, fearing the worst, she leaps over her man to answer it. "Hey bro..." She grumbles, learning what happened. "They had my number as an emergency contact." T sums up. "Oh wow. Yeah I don't blame that woman either. Shit, I'd have done what she's doing now a LONG time ago. Thanks for the heads up dude. You know what to do if you need us. Love you." Tynie replies. Receiving love, she ends the call.

Setting the phone to charge, she looks at her man. "I can't believe I'm living to say this in light of all the shit we've been through. Our family's luck is changing. I just got proof of that when T called…" She starts, recounting the details she got. "Frankly I think it's beyond time for our family's luck to change. I heard what you told T. I agree with you." Bobby concurs, going in for a kiss. T and Sasha have their breakfast, her admitting she took care of the kids alone. "Honey, I know you knew I was making breakfast. If you need help, or the kids need anything, you come to me. I don't want you hurt. I love you. Baby, it's no big thing for me to come when you call for me. I'm supposed to, I'm your husband." T worries.

Sasha concedes his point, the two eating in silence. She covers clean up, as he keeps an ear out for the kids. While she's gone, he moves the kids to the master bedroom, setting up everything for a family movie time. Sasha heads back for T and the kids, seeing what he did while she was out of the room. Joining them with a smile on her face, Sasha claims "Babe, I think the family's luck is finally changing." Agreeing with her, they sit closer. TreMarion's day starts in total peace, as he doesn't yet know the news. Deciding to spend today handling whatever his house needs, he keeps the phone close. A couple trips to town made, and a good part of household matters are resolved. Tynie and Bobby are still in bed when their phone goes off again, her answering it. "Yes, this is his wife. We know all about that refund honey, we got called a bit ago. He's in the shower, but I'm consented to handle this." Tynie alibies. The banker replies "Very well" before providing the account balance. "Ok, that's weird. My husband used his bank card twice last night. I was at his side. That other amount you said was refunded shouldn't have been." Tynie admits.

"There's a notation, Ma'am. It says "Make sure these two get this refund. They saved my best employee's life, even without knowing it. They know of the ex-boyfriend who made this the case." Telling her it's signed Dave and Dynise, and the spa name, Tynie cites "Damn. I'll tell him. I don't have the consents to do anything beyond that." Understanding that, the banker ends the call. "Umm honey…" Tynie initiates, telling all. "I don't know if tryin' to pay them now would be a problem honey. I do know this: we just found the family's spa." She releases. "That works." Bobby agrees, the two finally kissing. After the kiss, Dynise calls, getting Bobby. Telling her what they just got word of, he stops. "Yeah, Tisha is my best employee. She's ALWAYS early, willing to stay late, cover shifts. The works. She HARDLY ever takes time off for anything. More often than not: We have to tell her to take time off, and because of that bastard ex-boyfriend we also have to swear repeatedly that we're not firing her. I did this, with my husband Dave's backing because what your wife said, and our mic caught, was actually used as evidence when we took Tisha to get a protection order. The judge said to compensate you for that because of the intervening factor your wife's statement was. He didn't say how." Dynise recalls.

"If that's who I think it is, tell her baby. Please." Tynie requests. Bobby obeys, Dynise being stunned. "You guys can arrange that with your entire family? Really?" Dynise asks. "Yeah, that's my wife's turf." Bobby promises, getting Dynise to laugh. Asking Dynise to have a good day, Bobby gets that request in kind before the call's ended. The two finally get out of bed, and habitually grab the phone and her pills. Walking out of their room together, Tynie plots something for Bobby under her breath "Steak and Chicken breakfast enchiladas, bacon on the side, with whatever my man wants to drink." Bobby stops, leaning his lips to her ear before saying "Yeah, we do that. Together." She nods, the two then arriving in the kitchen. Setting the pills and their phone down, Bobby goes to make good on the alteration of his wife's idea. He again stops her, wrapping his arms around Tynie's waist, before broadcasting "You basically saved a life last night." "I-I did?" Tynie stumbles, learning what Bobby did from Dynise.

Shocked at first, Tynie relates "Yeah, this family found our spa. You told Dynise right when you said that was my turf, too. I'll handle that later in the day dear. We've not had a calm day in how long?!" Bobby laughs, realizing she's right as they conclude making breakfast. Setting it all down, Tynie has a stroke of genius. Going for their phone, she calls Sasha. "You ain't gonna believe this shit!" Tynie elates, re-telling all as Sasha answers. On a break from her own statement, Tynie decides "Yeah sis, I'll set that all up.. Later. Dynise told Bobby there's some red tape she has to clear with her insurance people in light of the protection order Tisha now has. I'll call them this afternoon; you just tell T that you're having spa time most likely tomorrow. I already have Bobby alerted that his bank card is gonna mystically disappear from his wallet before we leave your place too!"

In the background, Bobby's cracking up laughing. "Sis, why'd you put it like that?" Sasha poses. "Trying to make you laugh while at the same time tell you the spa time is a gift. Besides, you're taking over the pillows idea." Tynie justifies. "That works. Oh, about the pillows, T's going to help me get that covered later." Sasha replies. "Sounds great. We're here if you need us, but I really want you four to have a calm day." Tynie desires. "You and Bobby too, on that one. I've already checked, Daddy's ok. He's doing housework today, and will relax too. He decided to go ahead and get that all done today since before you and I go on our girl's time we're all meeting at my place tomorrow. I figure we can discuss all the latest then. That way nobody misinterprets it as an emergency." Sasha plans. "That works." Tynie consents, before they exchange love and end the call. Settling their phone down again, Tynie leans into Bobby with a big smile on her face. They eat, the day's tone already having relaxation to it. Taking her pill with the coffee, Tynie sets the bottle aside.

Clearing from it all later, the couple takes their coffees into the living room. Taking to the couch, Bobby sees his wife slide away from the reclining section, leaving it for him. Sitting beside her, they kick back, basking in the overall calm of the day so far. Their phone got left on the kitchen bar, and for once, that didn't bother either of them. They know the family's ok, and as far as either Tynie or Bobby can tell: everything else is already resolved. Soon as their coffees are finished, she peppers his cheek in kisses and heads to clean up. Retrieving her pills and their phone, she lays both to the coffee table. Resuming her spot at his side, Tynie slides her hand into his. Petting her hand with his thumb, Bobby turns to face his wife. "Feels good." She purrs, trying to do the same for him. Her fingers aren't as long as his, so her efforts are more bumbled, but he smiles anyway.

Relaxing as she kept that up, Tynie feels Bobby's thumb strokes become softer. Giggling through her breath, Tynie at last feels completely at peace. Turning to face him, she smiles widely. They stare into each other's eyes, not saying anything for a bit, but Bobby soon notices his wife's smile change into a look of being in thought. "We have all that jewelry, but I'm scared to wear it. I don't mean to be rude, but if I wear it and something causes us to rush to the family, I don't want my jewelry to hurt the kids. I even refused acrylic nails last night, same reason." Tynie reveals. "Honey, I say we go ahead and wear the jewelry. When we're around the kids, we can put it out of their range. I've got just the idea for that. We'll take care of it later. After we arrange that spa time for Sasha. You didn't have to refuse acrylic nails either. I know you wanted to do your best to protect the kids, but babe, there are easier ways to go about that." Bobby plots. Recognizing what he was trying to say, Tynie smiles wider than she has since the day started. Taking his wife's new pose as a chance to put her in his arms, Bobby does, pulling Tynie closer. He then makes it so they essentially share the reclining section of the couch, pulling that out. "Feels so good.." Tynie moans, relaxing more. They don't speak again for a while, her crashing into him totally calmed.

TreMarion's day is almost the same, his housework not taking as long as he originally expected. Already aware the other family members are fine, thanks to Sasha, he spends the rest of his day not doing much. T and Sasha decide to take the kids out to replace the walkers, doing so before finding just the place to make those pillows. Sasha doesn't know until T reveals the tops to be used that they had the items needed on them. Finding out those can be picked up in the morning, T takes Sasha and the kids home. Once they're all situated, he brings in the walkers, securing the house. She makes the next meal after the kids are cared for, T handling clean-up afterwards. One thing changes the quiet of the day, and it's T calling Bobby. "Man, I forgot to tell you this the last time we spoke. Sasha and I don't mind if you and Tynie wear jewelry around the kids, but there are restrictions. No low-hanging necklaces or anything that could choke or severely injure them, especially when they're this young. No letting the kids touch or toy with any rings you have on. If you decide to get something to temporarily hold your jewelry when you're with the kids, just let me be the one to put it out of the kids' range. I'll tell you where it is before you leave. If I can't do that due to an emergency, you'll get it back as soon as possible. She and I discussed that. If Tynie gets acrylic nails, we ask she be careful with them around the kids." T informs.

"That's reasonable man. If we do breach your restrictions, it's not intentional. We'd only chance that if an emergency arises when I take Tynie out on a date. Fair enough?" Bobby offers. "Absolutely." T concurs. Exchanging love, they hang up. Bobby sets the phone down and tells his wife, whom replies "That's very reasonable." T misinterprets Bobby's "date" remark, telling his wife "They're going on a date, they'll still watch the kids for our date night. I was hoping we could do that after you get that spa time with Tynie. I'll discuss it with Bobby while you're gone. Oh, and you're riding in Tynie's SUV for that too." Tynie surprises her husband, reaching for the phone as she says "watch this.." "Sis, you and I got that spa time after the family does a brunch at your place. I'm having Bobby arrange that after I tell you this: he and I WANT you and T to have a date time. Matter of fact, I can get Bobby willing to stay at your place with the kids tomorrow night. You've held off on that for too damn long. Matter of fact, if you and T want anything to go with this date time: have T talk to Bobby when we're at your place." Tynie sends. "Nicely done." Bobby brags. "Sis, T said the same thing. He's going to look into sound-proofing for the kids' room and the master bedroom. He doesn't want our sauna to startle the kids when it's being run. He just told me the master bedroom's getting it too because the kids' room and master bedroom are connected. He doesn't want the sauna running, or possibly not running right to keep me awake. He'll keep eyes on it whenever it's used. He told me to tell you that." Sasha replies.

"You, T, and Bobby deal with that tomorrow when we're at your place. Worst case scenario we babysit and you have that date time after we allow for the soundproofing install. Your reasons alone are good enough to warrant my saying that. Love you." Tynie resolves, showing Bobby the conversation. T returns "We'll get the sound proofing looked into tomorrow. You're right Tynie, we should allow for the install before having the date time. Thank you for your advice." Firing off a text that says "Love you, no sweat" between each other, the conversation's ended. Leaving the phone set down this time, Tynie slides into Bobby's lap. Curling up, she only stretches out across him after seeing a disapproving look on his face. Watching her unfurl on top of him, Bobby smiles, protectively wrapping his arms around her as they overtake the reclining section of the couch.

"Anything on your mind gorgeous?" Tynie poses. "Making sure you relax. No worries, no nothin'." Bobby answers. Happily moaning, she falls into his embrace tighter. Silence and peace abounds them, which has not been the case in quite some time. Tynie's hands go over his heart, right over left, and her head rising to make them her pillow. Bobby doesn't like that idea, sliding his arms to hers, moving them back by his sides where they were. Glancing up, Tynie appreciates "Thank you baby. You were right, this is more comfortable." "Anytime sweetheart." Bobby swears. Basking in the comfort of the day and the relaxation of their pose, the two don't have much else to say. T and Sasha have the kids in their new walkers in the living room, Ty-Leah and Junior also in the house shoes Tynie got them. That couple gets pictures of the kids walking around with big smiles, saving those for later. Holstering their phone, T plans "When I pick up the pillows in the morning I'll also get them new house shoes. Tynie got those but the kids are already starting to grow out of them." The kids start to tire from walking around a while later, Sasha realizing what her hubby meant. "It's ok sweeties. Da's got you covered." Sasha lulls when the kids whimper a little. Stunning them, TreMarion stops by, having gifts for the kids.

He has Sasha gather up all the "firsts" the kids have, which consist of things they no longer fit properly. Stashing those away in a relockable crate, TreMarion describes "Keep this safe. They're keepsakes now." Visiting with T, Sasha and the kids, TreMarion learns about the sound proofing. "Son, Tynie had a good idea. However, I think it would bode better if you and I took care of that now, arranging it to be done Thursday. That way, absolutely nothing that we can prevent could impede on the girls' time or family time." TreMarion orders. With that, T and TreMarion resolve the matter of the sound proofing, learning Thursday is the earliest it can be done. When the agent hears the last name "Goren" he says "Sir, it's on the house. You guys basically helped our entire region when you basically were the vehicle for ridding of that bastard judge Terry. He's not as pure as he made you believe." "Not arguing." T chimes, ending the call. Spending time with the kids, TreMarion promises "You'll see us all tomorrow honies." Everyone shares love and hugs before TreMarion sees himself out.

T and Sasha talk after that, him planning to tell Tynie and Bobby tomorrow. Their day goes on from that moment in peace, which is totally adored as that's not been the norm for the family in what seems like forever. Tynie and Bobby don't know anything about that yet, they're relaxed on the couch for a while without much conversation. "Hey hubby, I'm curious. How long's it been since you and I went out on a date?" Tynie poses. "Too long." Bobby elates, watching her get off the couch. Stashing the phone and her pills on her, Tynie waits for Bobby, the two then heading to their room. Before changing, she texts the family "Bobby and I are going on a date. We'll be available for emergencies, and we'll see you tomorrow. Love you. Depending on how late it is when we get back, we'll call to talk to the kids." Tynie texts. TreMarion replies "Love you. Have fun." T replies "You two enjoy your date. No reason to worry Tynie. Besides, you're seeing to it Sasha and I enjoy ours. Love you." Bobby's getting ready by that point, Tynie ducking into her closet. Pursing the pills and their phone, she walks right up on him: dressed to absolutely kill. "You look phenomenal!" Bobby cheers.

Tynie checks him out, bragging "Lookin' sexy baby. As always." They blush, then get their jewelry on before leaving the house. As he locks up, she wraps her arm around his waist. Bobby's hand making it to the small of her back as he gets them to his SUV. Seated in the passenger side, she waits for him to join her, every bit of her face lit up. "What did you have in mind?" Bobby wonders. "Surprise me." Tynie dares. Bobby takes that challenge, driving away from the house. Not having done this in a while, they go clubbing. Other patrons don't even notice them, which alleviates Tynie's mind of a worry Bobby didn't even know she had. Her purse concealed, they go dancing for a time. Keeping Bobby extra close, Tynie tells the women with the wandering eyes that he's taken. One doesn't get the message though, until her husband stands in the way. From there, she's lead out of the club, only to wind up facing a divorce. Tynie doesn't dance like she did last time, instead she keeps as near Bobby as she can. He figures that means something is wrong, looking into her eyes. "I'm fine baby." Tynie clarifies, going back to their booth.

Settled in and having something to eat, Tynie admits "In this outfit, you'd have had a hell of a time protecting my honor if I danced like I did last time." Taking her hand in his, Bobby vows "No matter what, babe. I will protect you and your honor. It doesn't matter if I have a "hell of a time" or not." Leaning to kiss him, Tynie whispers "Thank you honey." They don't stay long after eating, the waitress warning them "Yeah, shit's about to get live. You two may want to get the hell out of here. Unless you want caught in the middle of it." Tynie nods, replying "The faster you get us our tab, the faster we leave. We appreciate your warning, and I'm not trying to be rude. I'm sounding like this as a way to tell you we're trying to honor the urgency in your warning since there may be a crossfire of sorts." Less than ten minutes later, the tab's paid, Tynie and Bobby leaving. Turns out, the woman who eyed over Bobby was the ex-owner of the club, and the husband bought her out and banned her. The "cross fire of sorts" was that woman trying to cause a scene and return to the property. Tynie and Bobby don't know that, they're headed away from the club, aiming to keep their date time as happy as possible.

Driving along, Bobby surprises his wife when he takes her to the shoreline. Walking from his SUV to the edge of the beach, their hands clasped, Tynie looks reverently into Bobby's eyes. Someone Tynie's only seen a couple times on screen impedes on their good time, bitching at Bobby for "not inviting him to the wedding." "Lewis, you went in on a letter that said you didn't want anything to do with me and my wife. Now you're bitching at me about not being invited to my wedding?! Where the hell do you think you get off doing that?!" Bobby commands, pushing his wife behind him. Lewis returns "You're right, I did go in on that letter. You aren't the same man I used to know, Bobby. My part of that letter was to hope you'd realize that. I also thought that I could still get into, and crash the wedding you had with that fuckin' bimbo standing behind you." Bobby's blood boils at that last remark, his fists ball up, as Tynie remains stoic behind him. "What's the matter Bobby, she got you pussy whipped or somethin'?" Lewis taunts, receiving a right cross. Lewis is felled to the ground after that hit, Bobby seeing his wife slide to his hip just long enough to spit in the general direction of Lewis. "That's what I think of you, asshole!" She sneers.

People saw that, one of them being Lewis' girlfriend. Kneeling to him she barks "I told you not to confront them! I told you to just stay at my side! You got what you deserved! Get up, we're getting the hell out of here NOW!" Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby and taunts as Lewis gets to his feet "Talk about pussy whipped!" As Lewis tries to charge at Tynie, his girlfriend reaches around and punches him right in the nuts. Tynie laughs evilly at that, then tells her man "Don't let that worthless bastard affect you babe. You're a real man, he's just a fleadick on legs. Why else would he have done that?!" The girlfriend laughs, then turns to Lewis and compels "Right now, worthless bastard, fleadick on legs is a perfect description of you. They were within their rights to do what they did, and I did what I did because you should have had the fuckin' balls to honor the letter you went in on in the first place!" Bobby hears that, laughing with his wife as they at last walk away. Tynie goes to his right side, checking over and stroking his hand.

Kissing all over that hand, she sends her gratitude without saying anything else. "I'm alright babe." Bobby goads, making her stop at once. Trekking down the shoreline, they smile and enjoy some of the day. Taking her back to the SUV, Bobby feels bad for that interaction with Lewis. Getting situated, she catches that across Bobby's face, reminding "Sexy, no. Shit like Lewis doesn't deserve a moment of our emotions. He got what he had coming, even his Master.. I mean girlfriend.. Said so. You did what you swore, protected my honor. Now, you and I are gonna go back to having fun. There's no point in letting Shit like Lewis ruin anything. Honestly, he doesn't deserve the breath God gave him!" Listening intently, Bobby realizes "You're absolutely right." Driving them away, Bobby smiles proudly as the way she got him out of that momentary funk fully registers. Keeping them safe on the way back towards the house, Bobby gets eyed over. Tynie does something different, letting him out of the SUV when they get home. Walking into the house, they smile and return to bathing in the peace of the day. Securing the house, Bobby gets taken into his wife's arms. Leaned up against him, Tynie listens to Bobby's heartbeat.

He holds her just as closely, his right hand resting on her hips. "Your hand ok babe?" Tynie concerns. "Yeah." Bobby chimes. Tynie's unsure of that, based on how fast he answered, taking him to the couch. Seeing swelling over his knuckles, she gasps, then says "I've got that covered." Rushing to get him some ice, she crafts a quick pack and runs it back to him. Resting that over the swelling, she procures "You were amazing. Took him out with one shot. Bobby, thank you." He smiles, allowing the ice to do it's thing, taking her purse off her shoulder with the other hand. Petting her shoulder, Bobby again smiles broadly. Once the icepack is melted, he breaks the hold to clean up from it, noticing nothing else wrong with his knuckles. Heading back to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie's already retaken the reclining section of the couch. Plopping down beside her, his hand gets taken into hers. Slightly turning, he checks her purse for the phone, not seeing anything come across it. Laying the phone and her pills to the coffee table, Bobby opines "You don't need to worry. This will be taken care of later." Relaxing at that notion, Tynie lightly tugs his hand, causing Bobby to come closer. Getting comfortable, Bobby murmurs "Petri's. They've always been good to us." "On that note babe, I think we as a family should allow those who are good to us to still get our business. If we find someone who makes us uncomfortable, we don't go back. There's no point to us not living our lives as we are entitled. Besides, why let even the remote risk of dealing with shit like Lewis impede on our way of life?" Tynie proposes.

Surprised by her saying that, Bobby affirms "Point very well made." They kick back for a while, then he calls Petri's. Shocked again, Bobby learns that Petri's is dangerously close to going under. "How close man?" Bobby asks. "I'm a thousand short on my business lease. Without it, I can't run the restaurant." Petri answers. Unwittingly having the phone on speaker, Bobby hears Tynie say "Yeah, that changes in exactly ten minutes. Bobby knows what to do. You been too good to us for him not to, man." "You heard my wife." Bobby laughs, ordering and adding just enough of a tip for Petri's to not lose their business lease. "Oh dear God! Thank you!" Petri gulps. "Man, you make sure you tell your staff that tip is not to be touched and why. Other than that, we're good." Tynie insists. "Will do!" Petri swears, promising the order will be there in an hour. Hanging up, Bobby states "Damn." "Yeah, we timed that well. Poor guy. Babe, I love you but I think we need to tell the family that people like Petri are why we changed our minds about ordering shit over the phone. Only for people like Petri though, good brothers." Tynie recounts. "Like you told Petri, I know what to do." Bobby restates.

Worried she sounded controlling, Tynie gasps. "Relax babe, everything's good now. You did no wrong. For Petri, you helped do a whole world of right." Bobby refutes. What they didn't know was, as the kids were in the collapsible crib, Sasha had the same idea Tynie did. TreMarion and T discussed it, and the decision made by Tynie and Bobby is actually one fit for the entire family. "Son, we announce that tomorrow. Trust me, this isn't an emergency. I've got dinner on the stove, so I gotta go. Love you." TreMarion mandates. Sending love back, T admits that he and Sasha have dinner cooking as well before the call's ended. Sasha has eyes on the kids, T checking their meal when he decides "Babe, I'm going to go ahead and charge the phone. I don't like how low the battery is right now." Watching him cover that, Sasha gets up to monitor the meal. T approaches her, kissing her cheek before requesting "Go kick back honey. I've got this." TreMarion has a stroke of genius, electing to handle it in the morning, as he too has to watch what's cooking on the stove. Tynie and Bobby are on the couch when the door's knocked on. She kisses him, and goes to answer it, seeing a very thankful Petri on the other side.

Taking their meal, she sets it down before hugging Petri. "Listen honey, you helped this family more than you will ever know. Bobby and I did what we did to help you and to thank you. I hate to say this, but we can't do more right now, not with certain securities on Bobby's bank account. Those aren't your fault either." Tynie dedicates in Petri's ear. "You've done enough honey. You spared my business lease and I was up for a renew. You didn't have to explain, either. I'm honored you did, but we're good." Petri advises, seeing Bobby come to get the pizza. Releasing Petri, Tynie smiles as she backs away from the doorway. Securing the house, she gets to see Petri pulling away. "I heard what you told him. I know you're heartbroken, but babe you didn't lie." Bobby sates. "I just hope he considers those kinds of account securities for himself. We may not always be able to time rescuing his business." Tynie mutters. Leading her back to the couch, Bobby plans "You go ahead and eat honey. I'll take care of what you just brought up. Petri deserves it, you were right." Bobby waits until they've both eaten before trying to catch Petri at his restaurant. Telling him the concern Tynie had and what it translated to, Bobby adds "Trust me man, she wasn't wrong. She's why I have those securities on my bank account in the first place. She didn't get off the bank manager's ass until I had them." "Have online banking and transactions BLOCKED Petri! Trust me, those are a hacker's and identity thieves fuckin' HEAVEN!" Tynie attaches, praying silently Petri heard her. "Tell her I will do as she advises. I didn't even think of the reasons she gave. You guys have no clue what you've just done for me." Petri affirms.

"We're good man, she'll know." Bobby retorts, ending the call. Setting their phone down, Bobby hears Tynie cry "I had to, Bobby. After all we've endured, after how good Petri has been to us. I had to. My heart wouldn't get off my ass about it." Whisking away her tears, Bobby corrects "You don't ever need to explain when your heart tells you to act. You did no wrong, Petri swore to me you just saved his business on levels he didn't even think of. Babe, I'm so proud of what you've done. Yes, I was a part of it. Yes I did to more of the talking, but your ideas honey.. That's what made it all happen." Falling against him, she breathes deeply, allowing what he said to be totally taken in. "Thank you for not going against my ideas. You once said if my heart shining is dangerous, you'd stop me. Yes I did explain to Petri, but I wanted to try and advise him without worrying him." Tynie gratifies. "It's alright honey. This time, it wasn't dangerous for you to go with your heart. If your heart tells you to act, do it. I'll stop you if I feel you could get hurt or extorted in the process." Bobby clarifies. Making sure she's comfortable, he leaves a light kiss to her lips, then goes to clear from dinner.

Deciding also to put her purse away, Bobby stops by the couch. "No babe, we take care of that later." Tynie refuses, noticing two sodas on the coffee table. Taking her evening pill, they have those and she clears from them. Loading the purse after that, she arises from the couch, double-checking to make sure the pill bottle's closed. Her hand outstretched for his, Tynie feels Bobby pull her closer. They walk towards the master bedroom closely, recounting only the positivity of the day. Smiling as they walked and talked, Tynie and Bobby are grateful for the new pattern developing. For the past couple days, only a few serious matters arose, and they all were handled without much trouble. Once everything on his endtable was aligned the same way as always, Bobby stands back, with his wife waiting for him. Looking over one another, they kiss passionately again. Separating from that, Tynie steps back, taking his suit jacket into her hands. Slowly removing one piece of his suit at a time, she marvels at Bobby's magnificence. Taking his turn, Bobby's extra gentle with the outfit, wishing silently to save it for another time. The last things that need removed are their jewelry, each one doing that for the other. The floor of the master bedroom again looks like a frat party hit it, which makes Tynie's smile falter.

Stepping so she's closer to him, Bobby notices "You've nothing to worry about. Everything else waits honey. Right now, it's just you and me." Checking him out, Tynie blushes, seeing Bobby react in kind after doing the same thing. Instead of flopping onto the bed, they slide onto the mattress side by side. Being so close, they feel each other's breath, their bodies communicating a resurrected desire. Tynie playfully pushes Bobby onto his back, then widens her hips over his, sliding onto him. Taking his hands into hers, she directs them to her thighs, then proceeds to take him at a soft and romantic pace. Allowing the mood to be the guide of their pace, she pets everywhere her palms can reach. Resting them on his pecs, Tynie feels Bobby start to take charge of their lovemaking. The pace starts to change from soft and romantic to absolutely ferocious, Tynie loving every moment. His hands remain on her thighs, and his grip loosens a bit, just long enough for him to move them to her hips. Sliding her hands to his shoulders, Tynie pets and grips alternatingly, before she allows them to course down his chest. She keeps those touches a bit soft, loving the feel of his physique in her hands, as Bobby hears her cry out for more. "I don't stop until you're spent baby." Bobby seductively growls. Joining his thrusts with her own gyrations, Tynie sultrily swears "We don't stop until we're spent gorgeous." They stare into each other's eyes, the intimacy remaining hot, as their bodies communicated in place of their mouths. He felt every little flitter of her core muscles, savored the way they clamped around his cock. She felt him growing in her depths, cherishing the way his manhood throbbed in the depths of her being. Dropping her pose a little, Tynie goes for a kiss, only to get met in the middle. Sharing in that passion, their sex intensifies.

Hurriedly splitting their lips apart after some time, Bobby grunts in time with his own thrusts, Tynie moaning with her gyrations. On a split-second whim, she leans down to give Bobby a kiss, making him fill her in a way she's not felt for a while. The move she made taken as another invitation, Bobby takes it and his wife, wilder. Her moans and grunts are stifled by their kiss, him keeping the newly-intensified pace up for a little longer. Tapering his thrusts, Tynie deems it an opportunity to give him everything she's got. Loving it, but wanting his wife to be able to breathe better, Bobby ends the kiss. Bedsprings creaking, the headboard slamming the wall and their sounds during sex is all that is heard. Sheens of sweat cover them, their need for each other a shared endeavor, this lovemaking is intense on levels Tynie and Bobby thought before now were lost. Their bodies send all the word of impending climax that's needed; hers responding just as quickly as his relays the unspoken message. Their breath starts to escape them a bit raggedly, the sounds they made and shared getting punctuated with panting gasps. Tynie hits orgasm first, breathily wailing Bobby's name. He soon follows, the reaction to his climax matching hers perfectly. Dropping his legs to the bed, Bobby rests with his wife still sitting on top of him.

Tynie slowly lays out as if her body was his blanket, him sliding out of her in time with that move. Reclaiming their breath, they don't speak, and the kiss they share is a feather-light one. Time slides by until they both entirely come down, Tynie getting up from atop Bobby. Kneeling at his side, she sees him get out of bed. Following his lead, they get cleaned up from the day they've had. Sat back in the jets, Tynie commends "Sexy, you blew my mind! That was mystical, a dream. A fantasy really." Washing her down, Bobby blushes and brags "You were beyond phenomenal." Returning his favor, their time of getting cleaned up is cut in half. Relaxing in the jets for a few moments, they get out and shut the tub down. A kiss stronger than their last one shared, they dry off and change for the last time today. In the time it takes Tynie to do that, Bobby has everything cleared from the floor. Waiting for her, he decides to meet his wife in her closet, seeing Tynie spin on a dime. Ready for the end of their day, he tells her what he did, stating "We take care of the rest another time love. I did that so you'd not worry. I'm fine." Getting to his side before much time passes, Tynie thanks him. The two then head for bed for the night, him also readying the entertainment center. She reaches around Bobby to cover them up as he sets the remote down.

Cozying up to him, she makes Bobby's chest her pillow, him overtaking the actual pillows. He does end the hold momentarily though, to set an alarm for the next day since they're due at Sasha's in the afternoon. "Oh shit! The spa time!" Tynie blurts. "Already covered, darling." Bobby teases, leaving the rest to mystery. Soon resuming the embrace she created, they lay back and watch a movie. As it drones on, Tynie lifts her chin so their lips can meet up for the final kiss of the day. Enjoying it, Bobby takes her cheekbone in his hand and leads her to rest as she was when it's over. Laid back, totally relaxed, the couple winds up sleeping cozied to one another. The system shuts itself off a while later, leaving the master bedroom to only bear the sounds of Tynie and Bobby snoring. By the time Tynie and Bobby succumb to sleep, everyone else in their family already has. The days for all from Ty-Leah to TreMarion ended hours ago, their houses falling under the same scope of only-snores as Tynie and Bobby's.

T had everything set up the way he and Sasha normally do, that couple cuddling similarly to Tynie and Bobby, again unaware of it. The new trend of only a couple problems a day is something the family prays sticks around, and in some regards, they're all adapting to. T's got one errand to run in the morning, and when the family gets together tomorrow, all they don't know in terms of the latest will be shared. Tynie and Bobby had a date today, and only one piece of shit came across their path: Lewis. Bobby and Lewis' girlfriend handled that though, which caused Tynie to be able to relax just as her hubby wanted. Good people got backed, assholes got what they deserved, and the family finally had more peace than what's been known prior. Even with some things not being shared yet, they found ways to be reasonable and come together. Minor concerns got covered, with only two left to manage. One of them can't be done for just under another two weeks, the other due to be installed Thursday.

All in all today was:

One of the family's finest….


	173. Ch 173

Title: All the news that is the news...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine. The title came from a phrase I use in conversation with my in-laws personally.

Tina and Harlon have been busy over the past couple days, her entire division working although it had to be temporarily moved due to the pipe bursting. Harlon finds out some things after a briefing with a pair of his detectives, news that shocks and alarms him. Calling his wife immediately, he asks her to come into his office so they can discuss exactly what Harlon was informed of. Tina's just as alarmed as Harlon is before too long, one of her lower ranks approaching her. "Captain, I don't know how to tell you this. I was at the home improvement store last night and I heard something you need to know." Addressing what she'd heard after that initial statement, the lower rank also admits "I'm tempted to take this information to the Brass, but I wanted to alert you first." Telling the lower rank to "go ahead and alert the Brass" Tina races to Harlon's office. They meet as Harlon's detectives go about their paperwork, Tina telling her husband what her agent was able to learn. "There's more to it than that. I don't yet know how this happened, but they found out that you and I were with the Goren family, and the reason your pipe "burst" is because there's a sketchy person in janitorial who essentially rigged the plumbing to rupture." Harlon educates. "Honey, we're technically still involved with the Goren family….the safes." Tina recalls.

Discussing the matter from there, Harlon gets a call from the Brass, but it's for Tina. Putting it on speaker, Tina learns the lower rank who alerted her is actually related to the janitor who caused the problem. "For my division's safety sir, I'm requesting you terminate her career. I will totally comply with you in any way to further that. I'm also requesting charges be filed against them both and will appear in court should it be needed. There are things about that lower rank you need to know, sir." Tina intrudes, then telling all that's in that lower rank's file. Numerous complaints, disciplinary actions, and the lower rank being on a "last chance" probatory basis get listed off. "I can be in your office in twenty minutes Sir." Tina concludes. Concreting that, the man from the Brass hangs up. Looking at Harlon, she says "Honey, I had no choice. You heard what I went through with her." Harlon agrees, sending his wife on her way. As she leaves, he debates bothering the Goren family about this. Deciding they had every right to know why the situation with Victim's Services came to be, he calls Tynie.

Waking with her husband to the sound of the phone going off, Tynie sees Bobby answering it. Restating everything he learned, Captain Davis adds "By the way, you and your family can call me Harlon." "In that case Harlon, with the updates to that entire situation, I can assure you my family would rather wait until both individuals are locked up before we go through with donating those safes. We want either you or Tina to call us when that happens." Bobby insists. Harlon agrees again, and then hangs up. One look at Tynie given, and Bobby releases everything. "Damn. Babe, trust me you handled that right. We'll tell the others later." Tynie plans, leaning in for the first kiss of the day. Enjoying that, the couple relaxes slightly from the first news of the day. When the kiss is done, they get out of bed, dressing and gathering everything they typically do before leaving the room. Bobby was going to surprise his wife, having that room entirely cleaned before Tynie woke, but Harlon's call wrecked that. Tynie hears the phone's alarm go off, shutting it off. Bobby gives her a bit of an apologetic look as the phone gets holstered. "No babe, you couldn't predict Harlon and Tina learning what they did. Hell, they at least had the ethics and fuckin' heart to update us. This is sadly more than I can say for the rest of society for the most part." Tynie refutes.

She's right; he knows it, the two then going about having a light breakfast and coffee. Following her pills' regimen, she puts those in a pocket, looking at her hand. "I hope the jewels in these rings don't hurt the kids." Tynie mumbles. "Relax baby, I know how to work this. Trust me." Bobby soothes, wrapping his arms around her. Cleaning up from everything, Tynie and Bobby sit at the kitchen bar side-by-side. Sasha calls, with a question, Tynie answering the call this time. "Sis, does this sound right to you? T was told we don't have to pay a dime for the soundproofing because we as a family were the vehicle for Terry to be removed from the region. Apparently Terry's reputation was professionally unholy." Sasha wonders. "Whoa sis, that doesn't sound right at all. Here's what you do. Get that number off of T, text it to me and then go about caring for the kids. If they ask: I was consented to double-check on some things because you are unavailable and T's not home." Tynie directs. "Will do." Sasha replies before they end the call the same way as always. "Babe, you aren't going to believe this shit..." Tynie initiates, basically quoting Sasha and her plan.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound right at all." Bobby concurs, releasing his wife fully as part of their hold was ended when she answered the phone. Getting that number, Tynie calls it, claiming "Yeah, I'm the sister in-law of the lady of that house. She's unavailable and I've been asked to rectify some concerns she had." From there, Tynie deposes Sasha's concerns, furthering "There's a big difference between honoring my family for being that vehicle against Terry and basically throwing your business out the damn window. I don't know what all your costs are, but I do know this: my family does not want to risk being claimed by some shithead as being why you lost your ass. Yes we've had that happen before, and we REFUSE to allow our name to be used in a claim like that again." Asked who Sasha dealt with, Tynie answers "Actually her husband T took that call, I was told the dude's name is Tavin. T's not home right now; he had to cover some errands." "I know exactly who you're talking about, and how to handle him." The soundproofing company owner vows.

"Truthfully, I think the soundproofing should be centralized in the room that's due to be a sauna, for now. I emphasize for now because I don't have a clue if soundproofing's upgraded since my house got it done and I don't want the baby monitors to be conflicted with by it." Tynie interjects. "Baby monitors? Yeah, that's been an issue with past clients. Tavin's why too... You have NO idea how much soundproofing my company has had to take out because of those. I wasn't even told your sister in law had kids, so I KNOW how to work this on my end." The soundproofing company owner swears. "Cut you a deal dude. You handle your end, and then you call this phone. I'm giving you the number AFTER I tell you that I'm due to be at my sisters in two hours. I know how to work it on my end man." Tynie offers, keeping her word. Concreting the "deal" they hang up. Only hearing his wife's end of the conversation, Bobby gives both a proud and curious look.

"Sasha and T are about to fuckin' kill me." Tynie worries, restating the other end of the talk she just had. "No they're not. Babe, you just tell them like you told me. You handled that very well." Bobby refuses. They sit for a while, and then decide to go ahead and get to Sasha's. Taking Tynie's SUV, he drives while Tynie figures out how to address the latest with the soundproofing company. Arriving, T and Sasha are surprised, Tynie hugging T and saying through her teeth "You and I need to talk. Now. Alone." Sasha locks up, getting hugged by Bobby as T and Tynie leave the room. Taking her into the master bedroom, T's surprised when Tynie says "Sit down dude." Complying, T gets quite the earful of new information, and several admissions on Tynie's part released. "Sasha came to me dude, she wasn't sure if the deal you were offered made sense. She knew you had errands to cover and didn't want you misconstruing her call as an emergency. She told me so herself." Tynie concludes.

"Sis, listen to me. You did no wrong. In fact, you addressed things I was about to call them on. Yes I did have errands to cover, as you say. I'm glad Sasha came to you because I found out that cellphone driving packs a two thousand dollar ticket. I saw someone get that ticket when I was out." T rebuts. Walking out of the master bedroom, T and Tynie have a relieved look on their faces. The soundproofing company owner calls Tynie as arranged, but is a bit early with the timing of that call. "It's ok hon. I'm standing right next to my brother in law now. I forgot to ask you to put this number as an emergency contact on that work order. Speaking of that, I also failed to mention this family does not and never has paid for home improvement work orders over the phone. When we get a detailed invoice, you get paid. Not a moment sooner. You can blame people like that Tavin and his ways for this family decision on that too." Tynie releases upon answering it. "Don't blame you there. Tavin's been fired, and now all I need is to speak with either your sister or brother in law." The company owner returns, Tynie then handing T her and Bobby's phone.

"She had full consent to alter the work order in the ways she has. I learned my wife came to her because of the new law that makes cellphone driving a two thousand dollar ticket worthy offense if you're caught." T alibies. Then T hears "That was all I needed to know. Long as someone you trust that's over 18 is on the property on Thursday around 2, we can get this done." "Got that covered man." T assures, ending the call. Taking back and holstering the phone, Tynie rushes towards the kids. Ty-Leah and Junior are sitting up in the collapsible crib, Tynie picking up her namesake. Bobby does the same, Tynie doting over Ty-Leah. "Babe, T really did have errands this morning. On his way back here, he saw someone getting ticketed for cellphone driving and heard the ticketing officer name the figure you heard." Tynie explains. "Yeah, when you and I are out sis, we're getting everyone in this family some hands free devices. I saw that on the news before you got here. Long as we have those, the tickets won't come our way." Sasha adds.

Everyone sits down, Sasha then telling Tynie and Bobby about the "keepsake box." When she's done, Bobby regales what happened with Petri and what that meant for Tynie and Bobby's decision related to ordering shit over the phone. T and Sasha agree with that logic, and then he goes to answer the door. TreMarion arrives, seeing he's the last one there. "Dad, after I lock up, I'll explain why Tynie and Bobby were early." T promises. "Son, I have news myself." TreMarion retorts. Securing his house, T sees TreMarion going for the couch. Reporting what Harlon told him before TreMarion left the house, the family elder goes silent. "Daddy, we're supposed to call him Harlon. He told us since we're on first name basis with Tina that should cover him too." Tynie remembers. Before anyone can answer that, Tynie and Bobby's phone goes off again, and this time it's Tina. "Hey sis, Daddy told us. You and your division ok?!" Tynie concerns. "Put this on speaker." Tina directs, Tynie obeying. "I'm Ok, Tynie asked about that. My division however, isn't. I had to have one of my agents fired, and a member of janitorial. What I didn't see coming when I did that was that agent basically ratted out other members of my division for all kinds of illegal activity after shift hours that I had no idea about. I have to basically wait until my division is entirely re-staffed by the Department. I could prove no involvement with the illegal activity for me and Harlon, but that means there's a big question about when I can take those safes." Tina releases.

"Tina, we're sorry to hear that, and we're all glad you could clear yourself and Harlon. My sister in law told us that Harlon consented for the family to call him by his first name. We're all keeping your numbers private so you can contact any one of us, and us you two. Our offer didn't have any kind of deadline attached, because we didn't feel right doing that to the NYPD when there are two retired detectives in this family. Bobby and my wife Sasha, by the way. The way I see it: once that all gets cleared you call one of us. We can take it from there. We'll keep the safes until then. I'll work that out on our end after this call, don't you worry." T plans. Scrawling that offer to paper, Tina considers "I seriously didn't see that coming. Thank you guys so much. Yes, Harlon told me of what you said Tynie claimed. We'll be in touch." Ending the call on that note, Tynie struggles to hold Ty-Leah and set the phone down. Sasha gets up and covers the latter end of that, T arising to make them drinks. "It's not too early, not in my book. Besides Tina and Harlon can't right now, they're on shift. After all they've just been struck with, these are in order." T declares.

"Daddy, is there any way you can technically do T a HUGE favor? When me and Sasha are gone, can you guys have professional movers handle that safe so nobody in our family gets hurt? I'm relatively sure I can get Bobby to watch them so you and T can watch the kids." Tynie requests. "She just did." Bobby alters. "Daddy, I say that's how we have all the safes handled." Sasha amends. "Not in the same day, not when you're not at your houses." T corrects, crafting the drinks. "Yeah, I can do that. T, before we actually do that: you will need to get into my SUV. I got you something that should be easier for making meals while caring for the kids. I didn't get it for Tynie and Bobby because I figured you and Sasha needed it because of the concerns for safety you have when it comes to the kids and cooking." TreMarion finalizes. "Later Daddy." Tynie teases. Since the drinks are alcohol, Sasha and TreMarion put the kids back into the collapsible crib, after moving it so everyone can have eyes on Ty-Leah and Junior.

Delivering the drinks in two trips, T goes for his phone, asking "Hey Bobby, what's Petri's number. You two shouldn't be the only ones to order from him." Tynie provides that, T then ordering pizzas. "Petri, listen man. If it's possible, when these are due for delivery, I'd like to talk to you personally. I'm not upset, I've just got more advice for you than my sister in-law gave." T desires. "You got it man." Petri promises, telling T the pizzas will be there in less than an hour. "Honey, you know what? I'd rather not have you and Tynie's girl's time muddled by a purchase meant for the family. Relax beautiful it can be handled. Later." T announces. Bobby sleekly wraps his arm around Tynie, taking the phone off of her. Tynie looks Sasha dead in the eyes, admitting "Bobby and I don't yet have whatever it was he was going to use to stash our jewelry so the kids don't get hurt. He and I do not want you and T buying that for us either. Given the call we got first thing this morning and what you had me check on: Bobby decided us getting here sooner as opposed to later was in order. That is something else that will be handled another time too."

Sasha nods, seeing Bobby make a call. Confirming the "spa time" for Sasha, Bobby learns that the bad-news tone of the day is finally lifting. Hanging up, he gives Sasha a sheepish look. "Honey no, I'm actually glad you did it that way. I wanted her to hear you do that, because I told Sasha it was a gift from both of us." Tynie corrects, taking the phone and kissing her man at the same time. Ty-Leah and Junior see that, simultaneously cooing a tease that sounds like "Ooooh!" The other adults laugh at that, Tynie and Bobby slowly breaking off their kiss as she also manages to again holster the phone. They all go for their drinks, T and Sasha stopping when his hand takes hers. Pulling Sasha closer, T goes in for his own passionate kiss.

When they split apart, the adults have their drinks. They learn the kids have already been taken care of mere moments before T gets up to answer the door for Petri. Taking the pizzas in, T locks up before having Petri follow him to the kitchen. Deposing his own advice, T basically uses the news the family got today as reasons for the statement. Petri listens, then silently decides to act on the wisdom Tynie and T gave immediately when he gets back to the restaurant. Seeing Petri out, T secures the house as Tynie gets up to bring the pizzas to the family. Going for their shares, the adults don't speak again. After they eat, Bobby and TreMarion handle cleanup. Returning to the others, Bobby and TreMarion step aside long enough to check on the kids. Everyone finishes their drinks before the ladies clear from them. Bobby and T surprise their women, coming up behind Tynie and Sasha to hold them close. "Love it when you do this…" Tynie whispers. "Aww babe." Sasha purrs.

T heard Tynie's response, asking Bobby "Tell me the truth man. You two alright?" Tynie closes her eyes, praying that Bobby's answer doesn't sting. "We're better than just alright man. I know you were concerned but you misunderstood her. She and I try not to be too affectionate in front of the kids. We do that because she and I believe that it may not be good to show them too much in the way of adult activity in that regard." Bobby defends. Bringing Sasha closer to Tynie and Bobby, T stays silent as his wife rebukes "That changes now. Long as you two don't get outrightly intimate or make out around Ty-Leah and Junior: be as affectionate as you damnwell please. Bobby, I say that because I forgot to tell you that rule earlier. T and I would rather it be that way than see Tynie clinging to you scared out of her wits about your marriage." Opening her eyes slowly, Tynie rests the back of her head on Bobby's chest. He looks down, seeing the blaze of worry in her eyes. "We know you guys didn't know that, but I advised Sasha against discussing house rules over the phone. We talked that over and decided that the rule about jewelry would be the last one mentioned in a way that wasn't directly to you." T recalls.

Blinking her eyes a few times, Tynie smiles, those four heading back in the direction of TreMarion and the kids. Reclaiming their seats, the topic is changed by TreMarion, whom decides to alter the tone of discussion away from anything potentially serious. That plan gets interrupted though, when T receives a call. Taking it away from the family, he learns that the sound proofer company lost their insurance because of Tavin's illegitimate activity while on shift. "My family will not go through an establishment that isn't both bonded and insured. If you EVER contact us again you will be prosecuted!" T threatens, hanging up. "In that case, and yes T I heard you: we do NOTHING with those safes until Tina or Harlon contacts us saying her division got re-staffed. We also advise that you don't get that sauna until after the safes are done. In light of what I just overheard, it's not privacy intrusion for you Sasha and Daddy to use me and Bobby's sauna. It's family backing family because you didn't lie on our names. I insist. Just not at the same time, not if me and Bobby aren't home, or we're using it. If you call to arrange it and get our voicemail it's either the phone's dead, we're asleep, we're not right by the phone, or we're using the sauna. Bobby doesn't want the phone taken into that room anymore. Not after all the shit that we've had with phone companies." Tynie intrudes.

"That's fair." T, Sasha and TreMarion concur. Sasha looks at Bobby, whom recounts "We planned on telling you that in person. Especially after how fishy that deal T got yesterday sounded." Sasha and T nod, TreMarion following. The kids break the conversation wide open, calling out for Tynie and Bobby. That gives T just enough time to retrieve the new pillows and bring them into the room. Ty-Leah and Junior in their namesake's arms, T shows the pillows, revealing that the shirts were alternated on each side. Ty-Leah reaches out for hers, Tynie handing it over, only to see her namesake rest her cheek on the side with Bobby's top. Junior does the same, but with the side bearing T's top, which makes the two men smile. Holding Ty-Leah and the pillow while standing, starts to get tedious for Tynie, whom slowly sits down. Watching her namesake simply love the pillow, Tynie also notices Ty-Leah trying to move the pillow so her head is on both sides.

"No little mama, that's bad for your neck." Tynie worries, moving the pillow back. "I know what's going on!" Tynie gasps, telling Ty-Leah "Babygirl, listen. It's alright that you lay on the side of that pillow with your uncle Ba's top facing up. He wants you too, Da's ok with it. Those pillows were a symbol that Da and your uncle Ba love you." TreMarion goes into the kids' room really quickly, pulling two very nice blankets from a reusable bag hanging on the back of the door. Draping one over each of the kids, TreMarion declares "Ti's right honies. Your Da and Ba gave their symbols, here's mine to go with it." Sasha gets up, taking pictures of that, then retrieving TreMarion's phone to send the pictures from yesterday. From there, she manages to get TreMarion's keys and hand them to her husband. "Passenger side, back seat. Can't miss it." TreMarion instructs.

T nods, going out to get the slow cooker from TreMarion's car. Setting it down long enough to secure TreMarion's car, T heads to the others, his wife locking up behind him. Setting TreMarion's keys down, T does the same with the slow cooker, and then everyone regroups. Ty-Leah falls asleep in the covers and Tynie's hold, the other adults hearing Tynie mope "Little Mama's got insecurities, just like me. I didn't want that." "That wasn't it sis, really. She tried that with the pillow because she saw her brother lay on the side that was made with my top." T clarifies. "She thought you'd be hurt by her laying on the side made from Bobby's top?" Tynie wonders, getting a nod. Junior heard the tone in Tynie's voice, whimpering a bit in his sleep. "It's ok little man. Da took care of it." Bobby assures. Everyone watches as the kids get comfortable, then their namesakes. "Sasha, best we could do for your spa time was today at 4. You and Tynie enjoy your girls' time; we already have the kids covered for when you're gone." Bobby announces. Sasha nods, Tynie smiling at her husband. T then tells of everything he replaced in the house, and why.

"I know I sound like a total germophobe, but after the way our old dishwasher was, I didn't put much stock in the safety of the dishes we had in this house. Not for the health of Sasha and the kids. They're my priority, and yes Tynie I did consider myself in that. By the grace of God none of us have been sick." T sums up. "Thank ya Jesus!" Tynie gasps. "She beat me and Dad to saying that." Bobby appreciates. By now, it's just after one in the afternoon, a lot already having happened. Sasha hears Tynie's phone start to go off, rushing to answer it. "Yeah Tina, she's watching my daughter right now. I'm ok to answer this. I'll update the family later. Now what's up?" "I lost my job. Forced retirement. I was told that even though I wasn't directly involved in the illicit activities of my lower ranks, since they were under me: I was deemed professionally liable. The only reason I was able to take this as a forced retirement was the fact I could prove I wasn't directly involved in those activities. I have no idea what will happen with Victim's Services now, and I'm not sure if your family should deal with them. Harlon's totally in the clear, since those activities didn't happen in his division." Tina describes.

"Here's what's going to happen on my end. I'll tell my family, and we will take your advice against donating the safes. I speak for my family when I say I'm sorry you had to retire like that. Until you directly do something against my family and I: go ahead and keep our numbers. I know how to work that with them." Sasha replies. Grateful for what she just learned, Tina hangs up. "Daddy... baby... I need to talk to you..." Sasha relents, trying not to cry. T and TreMarion scurry to her side, getting told the latest with Tina. T holds his wife, TreMarion promising "I'll tell Bobby and Tynie. Sasha you did right by us. I'll hold onto Tynie's phone for now too." Taking that device, TreMarion leans in and updates Bobby first, then Tynie. "Daddy, move the keepsake box into the safe with T's help while me and Sasha are gone. Bobby's got the kids covered when you do that. Then keep your safe as a backup keepsake safe for the kids. Trust me." Tynie requires. With a nod, TreMarion tries his hand at sleekly placing Tynie's phone back on the holster, immediately succeeding. T's got Sasha tightly held, TreMarion looking in their direction taunting "Tell me you two heard her."

"She's got a deal." T refers. The news about Tina's career stung Tynie, whom steeled herself because of Ty-Leah being in her arms. TreMarion notices that, delicately taking Ty-Leah into his arms. "I want to... but we can't." Tynie mumbles. "Harlon's got her covered sis. I know this hurts you and Sasha, hell it offends all of us." T insures. Sasha calms, and then T goes to pick up his son to allow Bobby's arms to be freed in order to hold Tynie. "That's all the news that is the news for us for today guys. I want Tynie and Sasha to be calmed enough to actually enjoy their girls' time. Anything else that happens today is to be handled by me, Dad, and you T: away from the ladies and the kids if we can help it. Only if it directly affects the family are the ladies to even be told. I want it this way because: they've had enough shit come down the pike for one day." Bobby orders. "You're absolutely right with that decision, too." T and TreMarion respond together. Tynie's huddled up in her man's arms, so frustrated at how the day's had another slew of serious-toned shit that Bobby hears growled breathing coming from her, yet amazingly enough he's the only one.

Sliding his hand down her back, Bobby tries to soft-handedly soothe his wife. It works after a bit, him taking her pills from her and putting them on him. Exchanging a look with Sasha, Tynie's asked "Are those acrylics?" "No sis, I didn't get acrylics. I didn't want to risk the kids getting hurt by those. T had no clue Bobby was going to get me spa time or I bet I'd have been told of your rule regarding jewelry and acrylic nails in relation to the kids before I got this done." Tynie resolves. Letting the kids sleep in the collapsible crib, TreMarion and T sit back again. "Babe?" Sasha asks, pointing to Tynie's nails. "I see why Tynie got that done, and she's right. I didn't know. You ladies go ahead and get short acrylic nails." T advises. "We can do that!" Tynie and Sasha laugh. Approaching Tynie, Sasha has a bit of a curious look cross her face. Kissing Bobby, Tynie translates "Girl talk. After she kisses T, that is." Sasha giggles, and then complies before the ladies leave the room. Securing the master bedroom door, Tynie sits on the edge of the bed, wondering "What's up sis?" "I feel rushed when me and T make love. I don't want the kids not taken care of, and I don't want to be too much of a burden on you and Bobby. I want to take my time when making love with T, you know? Really enjoy it. What do I Do?!" Sasha cries.

Tynie holds her sister in law, answering "Simple sis, when you and T want to have private time, but not all the time: call us. I'm sure Daddy'd help with the kids if me and Bobby aren't available. Do that after you sit T down and tell him what's on your mind. Be honest like you were with me." Sasha nods, again calming, before the ladies leave the master bedroom. Tynie looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes, her expression reeking of alarm. Bobby leaps to be closer to his wife, questioning "What is it?" "Sasha still thinks calling us out is a big deal. I've told her it's not but it's like she believes we'll get pissy with her over it. I told her as long as it's not all the time we're good with it. Babe, it's already affecting her and T. I can't say how around the kids though." Tynie regales. T runs to his wife's side, having overheard that, Sasha taking him to their room. Telling her hubby just like she told Tynie, Sasha admits "Tynie's right, I heard what she told Bobby. Babe, they've been through too much as it is." "Sweetheart, you said something about this before they got here. Babe, the kids are fine. We're near them all the time. We've known before when they need something, we will again. There's no reason not to trust the family's word." T considers. Holding her closely, T coaxes his wife from their room. "I just don't want to be a pest." Sasha murmurs.

"Sasha! You are not a pest. Every time you contact us, there's a damn good reason behind it. The kids are the best reason, and we will gladly help you with them. T, so Sasha can relax on this: when you want that kind of private time you arrange it with us. Just as long as it's not all the time us getting called out." Bobby rebuts. "Fair enough man." T consents. "I'm willing to be a live-in if that'll make things easier for you two, Sasha. I wanted to downsize anyway." TreMarion offers. "Your privacy Daddy!" Sasha squeals. "All I'd need is a private bathroom, another fridge outlet, access to the laundry room, and a bigger closet. I don't have that much. I could sell my house fully furnished and add to my bank account to live on." TreMarion continues. "Your later years are supposed to be relaxing Daddy." Sasha protests. "Baby, I can see other reasons he offered that. It's a way for him and the kids to bond. Yeah they'll still have lots of time with Tynie and Bobby, but Dad's also affording someone else a chance to own a home. According to the news, the housing market is shit right now. We can easily convert the room that was to be the sauna to another area for Dad, with all he needs aside from the laundry room in it. As for the sauna, I thought about it and I believe it's best we get a room added on for that another time. After we find companies that are union, bonded, insured and it gets warmer out. I don't think Tynie and Bobby'd mind us using their sauna when we can until then. There is a catch to Dad's offer though: we don't deal with it until after a few other things around here get settled. I don't think Dad would have a problem with the two keepsake safes being in the added room he has, either." T translates. "He's right sweetie." TreMarion vouches.

"We have no problem with that idea at all." Bobby verifies. "Long as Tynie and Bobby have as much time with the kids as possible, I'll go with this." Sasha approves. Tynie looks at her father, and is about to ask, when TreMarion divulges "I was thinking about this last night. I know you all want my later years to be relaxing, and they will be. I just don't want to bother with risking being scammed by buying another house when I can be a help to the family like T explained. Besides, us having two houses between us is less of a target to criminals than us having three." "That makes quite a bit of sense actually." Tynie attests. "Dad, we get that certain ball rolling after the ladies have been gone for a bit. Trust me." Bobby intervenes. TreMarion and T consider as one "Deal." Tynie goes up to the collapsible crib, affirming "You two are the most important part of my entire world. I know that may hurt Bobby, but I swear on my life: you will have all the time with me and Bobby that he and I can pull together. You have something special coming, your Pa, Da, and Ba will be plotting later." Bobby approaches, telling Ty-Leah and Junior "Your Aunt Ti didn't hurt me by saying that, because I'm right there with her on it."

T, Sasha, and TreMarion's jaws drop at that little exchange, Tynie defending "We mean it. Daddy was right when he said we should all help as a family. T was right when he said we need to form new ways and opportunities for bonding with these two. That's all Bobby and I were trying to say aside from the fact of how much we love Babygirl and Little Man." "Dad, is there any way we could get that ball rolling another day? I'm honored by your offer, me and Sasha already accepted it, but after how serious today's come off already I'm not too keen on having that keep up." T requests. TreMarion concurs "That works with me." Sasha smiles at T, happy for how the family's found another way to come together. T misinterprets the smile, Tynie proposing "We have the kids covered if you two want to be alone. There's still some time before me and Sasha have that girls' time as it is." Less than an hour's passed, T taking his wife into their room. Locking the door, T and Sasha leave the other adults to cover caring for the kids. Sasha gets her wish, as she and T don't feel as rushed this time making love. Cooling off, they change and shower, T surprised by the fact that today's dragged by even with all the seriousness to it. Walking back to the living room, T and Sasha see Tynie and Bobby taking the kids to get changed. T and Sasha sit back and chat with TreMarion, learning the full-scope of how his decision will be handled in terms of TreMarion's personal effects.

"Wow Daddy. Thank you." Sasha honors. With the kids in their arms, Tynie sates "Little Mama, I already got your Uncle Ba on board for this. When you're older: you, me and your Ma have entire girls' days ahead." "Yeah, your Aunt Ti did get me on board with that. You, me, Da, and Pa have men's days ahead Little Man." Bobby counters. The kids giggle at that, causing the other adults to join them. That small conversation and the laughter that came with it are enough to finally and fully lighten the moods of the adults in the family. Tynie looks at Sasha, noticing a new glow to her face, and chuckles. "You were right sis." Sasha evades. "That's good. You and I continue our conversation when there are not so many young or male ears around." Tynie retorts. "Sis, I bet T and Bobby want to have a conversation not around young or female ears anyway!" Sasha chortles. T and Bobby shrug, TreMarion clarifying "Sasha has you two pegged." Everyone laughs at that, spending time having a good time before Tynie and Sasha again kiss their husbands. Grabbing her SUV keys, Tynie leaves their phone on Bobby, Sasha taking her and T's. Heading out, they get into Tynie's SUV, and as soon as the doors lock: start dishing on their spouses.

Arriving at the same spa Tynie and Bobby used last night; Sasha sees Tynie reveal that Bobby planted his bank card on her. Using it, Sasha gets a full spa treatment as Tynie gets acrylic nails. When that's done, Tynie returns Sasha to her SUV. "Trust me sis, T will LOVE what I'm about to help you pick up." Tynie eludes. Curious, Sasha's face reddens when they park behind an adult store. Goading Sasha in, Tynie actually picks up a few things, hoping Bobby likes it all. Sasha gets tips on what to buy, the two paying for and stashing it all in Tynie's SUV before going to get something to eat. "Here's how we work this, after we leave here. You go in and distract T with a kiss, then walk with his hand in yours to lock up. Bobby and Daddy will see that and cover the kids. I rush what you got into the master bedroom, leaving what I got in my SUV until later. Then we see about having Bobby and T make dinner, and go from there." Tynie mentions under her breath. Sasha applauds "Damn you're good!" They eat, pay the tab and soon head off to honor Tynie's little plot. What the ladies didn't know was: the men fully intended to make the latter parts of Tynie's plan reality. The keepsake safe is loaded for now, and locked, T having both keys. TreMarion's watching the kids for a moment, T and Bobby then feeding them. Taking the twins to get bathed and ready to end their day, T and Bobby feel at peace with the upcoming family changes.

They'd already had their conversation "Not around female or young ears," and T became rather enlightened. "Just have a beer with me man." Bobby suspects, presuming T claimed he owed something. Taking the kids to the collapsible crib, those two men clear off the high chairs and put them away. "The room that was supposed to be T's weight room is becoming a stash away area for the house another day. Where you two are putting those is temporary. I say that because of the plan to add a room for the sauna." TreMarion decides. Bobby and T agree with that idea, nodding as they go about starting dinner. Tynie and Sasha arrive, the first part of Tynie's plan being near-perfectly acted on. Scurrying to stash the bags of what Sasha got into the master bedroom closet, Tynie's grateful that Bobby's build makes a better door than it does a window. Securing the house, Tynie goes to the kids, telling a tale about "Special things coming to them, thanks to their Pa." TreMarion beams "Ya know, I like how she's putting that." T and Bobby accept almost simultaneously "We all do Dad." Sasha hears that, turning to her husband before asking "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah gorgeous, you and Tynie go relax with Dad and the kids." T responds, giving her a quick-yet-passionate kiss. Obeying him, Sasha's tailed by Bobby, whom provides a similar kiss to his wife. Smiling as she watched Bobby walk back into the kitchen, Tynie proposes "When we get Daddy all situated around here: I'm making a special spread for us to share in. We're celebrating. Now Daddy, I only have one request. When you do sell your house you have T and Bobby with you. Sasha and I talked and we already have the kids covered." "Good call!" T, Sasha, TreMarion, and Bobby reply together. Ty-Leah and Junior hear that, and squeal "Ayyy!" "I know y'all are thinkin' I've reverted back to being the mama bear. I haven't. I swear to God I haven't. Bobby's told me that when my heart speaks, and it could help those who deserve it: to take that heart speech and run with it. That's all I've tried to do all damn day." Tynie justifies. "She wouldn't let me buy her a spa package dear. Said Bobby already got her one and that tonight's was just for me. Told me Bobby's hands work magic when it comes to massaging her, too." Sasha relents. Bobby blushes, T seeing it as they put the meal onto the kitchen bar. "Teach me your tricks for that man, please. I want my woman to brag about my massages like Tynie does." T practically pleads.

Sasha hears that, running to her man's side before exploring "Honey, I didn't know you wanted me to brag about those. I thought since they happen when the kids are asleep that they were a part of our marriage's private side. I swear. Baby, Bobby doesn't have to teach you a thing. Your hands are wonder-workers when it comes to massaging me." "Thank you baby." T replies, ashamed at himself. "Man, no. She had a justifiable reason for not bragging. Matter of fact, this is the first time I've heard that Tynie's bragged about my massages like that. I bet you anything Tynie did that when it was just her and Sasha. For similar reasons to Sasha's." Bobby rescinds. "Dude, you weren't just lied to." Tynie confirms. Hearing that, T beams with a proud smile, offering with a waved hand over the meal "Ladies first." Tynie gets up, joining Sasha as they get their portions. Bobby and T fall back, Bobby waving for TreMarion to go ahead of them. He doesn't until T and Bobby go by the kids, those three switching out as Tynie and Sasha sit down. When everyone has theirs, T decrees "Tynie, you've gone and done enough today. Yeah you went with your heart, but if it isn't for the kids: you're on break. You too Dad."

Throwing up her hand, Tynie nods, TreMarion mimicking her reply. As they eat, Bobby and T share a look, silently electing to cover clean up. When that time comes, Bobby elicits "Man, we have that beer another day. I got to drive home." T nods, accepting that understandingly, giving everyone sodas as TreMarion has to drive home too. Serving them all, Tynie also gets a pill from her bottle from Bobby, turning her head away from the kids' line of sight to take it. "Sis, you don't have to do that. Matter of fact, it's a choking hazard. I appreciate you trying to keep those away from the kids, but please take them safely around us." Sasha mandates. Tynie concedes with a nod, Bobby looking at her with concern in his eyes. "I didn't want the kids to get any dangerous ideas. I was trying to honor what T said about not taking the pills around them." Tynie rationalizes. "Sis, my beautiful wife is right. Just be safe when taking those around us and don't open the bottle or have it opened if you two are holding them. You've done well keeping the bottle away from them." T amends. "I'm still trying so hard for those two." Tynie pains.

Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby discovers "Honey, you're pushing yourself too hard. T and Sasha will tell us if they don't like something we do around or regarding the kids. I know you want to be the best aunt out there. Thing is, you already are. You're putting far too much pressure on yourself and it's concerning me." Finishing their sodas, Tynie and Bobby set the cans down, her then leaning onto him. They don't speak for a brief moment, her turning her face so only Bobby can see into her eyes. "I don't want you worried like that. I'll follow T and Sasha's lead." Tynie forfeits. Lifting her chin with his free hand, Bobby whispers "We will you mean." Nodding, she goes in for a kiss so intense that Bobby squeaks in shock into her mouth. T and Sasha glance at the twins, realizing they're relaxed and laid out on the new pillows. Kissing again, they don't see TreMarion covering the kids up better in the new blankets. Settling into his seat, TreMarion has an excited smile on his lips as the family's couples break off their affections. T looks at his wife, posing "Baby, would you be upset if me and Bobby have guys' time Friday?"

"No. Babe, you go ahead. When you want guys' time, let me know. Tynie and I will have the kids covered. All Tynie and I ask is when we want girls' time you do the same thing." Sasha returns. "That's entirely fair. I'll be here to help either way. I know if you guys need me, you'll come to me otherwise. I also know why Tynie and Sasha have it arranged like that. They want me to relax more, and like I said: I plan to." TreMarion considers. A slight rush of returned relaxation encapsulates the house, as everyone slated to leave heads to kiss the kids. Telling of their love, the adults exchange hugs as TreMarion insists upon Tynie and Bobby heading home before him. When the house only has T, Sasha and the kids in it, he locks up. "I can't believe it babe. Daddy's willing to give up his house for us. I'm honored but it doesn't seem fair." Sasha confesses. "Baby, wants to sell the house as a handyman's special. He's wanting to move in this weekend. I told him it was ok, because selling a house as a handyman's special is a red flag. I don't like hiding stuff from you, but I didn't want to say anything in front of Tynie because I was afraid she'd leap into trying to get it totally fixed up with Bobby's bank card." T reconsiders.

"Baby, can you do me a favor tomorrow? Get it situated that whatever Daddy wants to move gets brought over here on a truck. I'm not having Daddy wait until the weekend, not after what I just heard. We can take care of everything else after what Daddy wants moved here is on the property and secured. Beyond that: you watch those movers and I'll call you out if I need help with the kids." Sasha rebuffs. "After the kids have their breakfast baby, you got it. I'll let Bobby know then too." T promises. On their way home, Bobby tells Tynie what T told Sasha. Surprising him, she decrees "For shit like THIS I'll chance the two thousand dollar fuckin' ticket." Calling Sasha, Tynie states "Sis, I'm sending Bobby to your place to watch the movers when they're due to help Daddy. I've got housework to do anyway. Besides, that way you and T can focus on the kids. Bobby just told me everything honey. Consider this another way for us to help Daddy. Oh, and tell T: he and Bobby have guys' time Friday afternoon."

"Tynie, you're a saint! You got it!" Sasha oaths. "I'm no saint. Just a good sister. Love you." Tynie rejects, receiving love before ending the call. Stealthily holstering their phone, she gets them into the driveway without having faced that "two thousand dollar fuckin' ticket." "Honey I'm so sorry. I don't want T distracted by mover assholes, not when the kids are around." Tynie apologizes. "No need for that. Watch this." Bobby counters, calling TreMarion. "Dad, I'll be over to help you ready to move to T and Sasha's in the morning. Tynie and Sasha know. They don't want you waiting until the weekend. I just found out. T and I are going halves on getting those movers, too. Dad, all you need to do is mark what you want to move to T and Sasha's. We've got the rest from here. Tynie's staying back tomorrow to take care of our house. You and I will be sharing your phone because I refuse to leave my wife without a way to call out if she needs to." Bobby restates. "You are not going halves on anything son. Beyond that: you have a deal." TreMarion declines. Accepting that, they share love and end the call. Bobby calls T, telling him the full plan related to TreMarion's move.

"Sasha's right, you guys are saints!" T gulps. "Nah, just good family." Bobby modestly refutes. Ending the call the same as always, Tynie gets out of the SUV before Bobby can be a gentleman about it. Loading herself with a few bags, she feels him taking their phone holster off her side. Letting her in, Bobby gets a quick peck to the cheek before Tynie disappears in the direction of her closet. Locking up, he follows her trail, only to catch the love of his life laid out in bed. Tynie's eyes are closed, Bobby hearing her worry "I don't want my Bobby hurt tomorrow. Not when I'm not going to be right there to take care of it." Reaching for the phone, Bobby amends "The housework can wait baby." Calling T and TreMarion, Bobby alters the plan slightly. Sasha hears that alteration, appreciating "Thank you for talking Tynie out of being alone like that. After what this family's endured especially." "Amen to that Sasha." TreMarion concurs. Exchanging love, they end the call, everyone charging their phones. Bobby sets his wife's pills beside their phone, and then hops onto the bed next to Tynie. Holding her before Tynie could say anything more; Bobby presumes "You're worried. You fear Dad's going to, or has been hurt. He's fine babe. You felt like you should stay back here so you're not in anyone's way. You've never been a hindrance. If anything, you've done so much right. You've been amazing to us all, the kids and myself especially. Babe, I love you. Please don't go back to worrying like that, it really concerns me."

"OK." Tynie concedes, the two then getting out of bed to take off their jewelry. They get cleaned up after that, Tynie keeping what she got in those bags a big secret from Bobby. That's going to change though, after TreMarion's moved into T and Sasha's. Everything with seriousness attached to their day has caused tensions in both their frames, the jets being set to full power. When that doesn't cover it, they shut the tub off, towel dry, and head to swap massages. Her first, then him, the two at last not having a shred of tension in either of their bodies. Getting out of bed again, they change, share a kiss, and just hold each other. Leading her back to the bed, Bobby gets a concerned look from Tynie. "Don't you go worryin' like that either." She chides, catching what the look in his eyes said. Smiling boyishly, Bobby retorts "Yes dear." They lay out, everything that could be covered in one day already done. Taking him into her arms, Tynie wonders "With as intense a day as we all have tomorrow, do you think it'd be wise to make love tonight?" "I'll take care of you, beautiful." Bobby eludes, sliding his hand to the hemline of her pants. Taking those down a bit, he guides his hand over her pussy, slipping his middle finger in. As he starts to pump and buck that finger in her depths, Tynie moans. Halting her hips from moving with his other hand, Bobby makes Tynie getting off become all on him. "Yeah baby.." Tynie groans, loving how fierce he's moving that finger inside her.

Pummeling her clit with his palm, Bobby makes his wife scream. Curling, pumping, and bucking that finger all around her depths, he sees Tynie's need blaze across her face. How she sounds is very alluring to him Bobby's other hand going to adjust himself. She manages to get a hand free, batting his away before taking down his zipper. Unbuttoning his jeans, she frees Bobby's manhood, only to start wildly stroking it. "Ohhhh.." Bobby moans, loving it. Keeping time with each other's moves, Tynie and Bobby stare into one another's eyes. Lustily smiling, he leans down to kiss her, neither one's moves being faltered by the heated affections. Stifling their moans into one another's mouths, the kiss remains until right before she approaches climax. He knows how strong to be with her, focusing his power to please Tynie. She returns the favor, feeling his erection thump out a warning that she's not the only one about to come. She gets taken there first, then him, the two smiling. Their hands are covered in one another's juices, him pecking a kiss to her lips before getting a towel. Normally they'd just continue the intimacy, but tomorrow's more of a stacked day than they originally saw coming.

Cleaning off their hands, they kiss again, then adjust their outfits. Tossing the towel aside, Bobby reminds "All that can wait sweetheart." Tynie giddily nods, pulling the covers back for them both. Again in her arms, Bobby tugs his wife closer. Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie smiles, then she feels him yank the covers over them both. In his ear, Tynie whispers love. He tilts his head a bit, returning the whispered love before they rejoin lips for a kiss. Taking their time with that one, the couple later falls into their embrace with two of the biggest smiles they've worn all day. Today's done, and they're glad. Tomorrow's an intense one, but for really good reasons. T and Sasha have the house cleaned up and the kids in bed by now, the two laying back in their room. Sasha does have special items to wear for T, but after what she learned about TreMarion, she opts to hold off. They've already made love today, so those two kiss and cover up. Cozying to her spouse, Sasha honors "Thank God after tomorrow Daddy will be safer." "Amen." T sighs, getting his end table readied for the night the same way as always.

After that, they cozy up to one another, cover up, and fall asleep. Ty-Leah and Junior are soundly snoring, which makes their entire house fall into a shroud of predominant quiet. TreMarion ends his day with a shower and a quick trip around the house that will soon no longer be his. Deciding to mark what he want moved to T and Sasha's when Bobby's there, he readies for bed. Charging his phone, a sudden new peace falls over the family elder, making his sleep more deep than it's been for a good while. Even with all the seriousness of the day, the family came together again. From what happened to Tina to the news about TreMarion's house: they all found ways to have one another's backs. The kids even got keepsake safes out of the deal. Ty-Leah and Junior don't yet understand the full-reason behind TreMarion's offer to move in with T and Sasha.

All they know is "Pa wants to bond more, and help with you two. You'll still get all kind of time with your Aunt Ti and Uncle Ba. They'll see to that." They're too young to grasp it beyond that, and unfortunately the motives of that offer will be told to them when they're older. That's the only part of the latest family change that bothers the adults, yet they all know it's for the best. T and Sasha went from nearly getting a sauna to planning to convert that room for the family elder, and it all started after T found out about the company's incompetencies. What started that all off was Sasha's gut telling her a "Deal" T got didn't sound right, now there's a new plan in place for T and Sasha when it comes to saunas. As they all fell deeper into sleep, the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family found themselves grateful for how one thing was handled:

All the news that is the news today….


	174. Ch 174

Title: Moving Day for TreMarion.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine. Any Italian used, I got off of internet translator sites.

TreMarion's up before the crack of dawn, the excitement of his move waking him. A quick shower and he's dressed and starting to pack already. He stops after a short time, having breakfast and coffee. He knows Bobby's coming over to help, but he doesn't want it to be too much of a burden for his son in law. After a cleanup, one of the last in this house, TreMarion goes back to work. In her house, Tynie wakes right at dawn, kissing Bobby before leaving the room. She hopes that the phone doesn't wake him up, heading to make a feast just for him.

Yeah she makes her own breakfast, but the bulk of it is for Bobby. She's honored by the fact he's so willing to help the family, especially after all they've been through. Once that's all done, she delivers everything to him in bed. The scents of the meal tickle his nose, causing Bobby to wake and notice his wife looks a bit nervous.

Joining her in the meal, Bobby's about to ask when he gets stopped by Tynie kissing him. Breaking that off a few minutes later, they finish the meal before discussing anything. Right when she goes to clear from it all, Tynie's stopped, Bobby kissing her and handling that after. In his absence, she does the morning dose of her pills, pocketing them. Habitually going for the phone, Tynie answers it seemingly just in time. T's curious about how the family's other couple wants to handle today.

"That's easy man. Bobby's taking his SUV to Daddy's. I'm taking mine to your place. That way, if we AGAIN get screwed over by movers: we have the means to move Daddy. Of course, that will mean you hang back with Sasha and the kids." Tynie resolves. Bobby walked in the room right as she said that, sitting beside his wife without saying anything. "Brother listen. Don't do any more until I get there. You and Sasha do your morning the same way you always do. I don't want you handling anything stronger than helping with the kids until I'm there to back you up. Today is not the day for emergencies dude. I'm not trying to sound like a total bitch but I'm also trying to prevent shit from happening where I can." Tynie instructs.

"That makes total sense actually." T approves. Exchanging love, they hang up. Bobby heard the tone his wife used, noticing "You're worried about the move; you think something's going to be a problem with it. You're trying to be strong right now." Tynie nods. Taking the phone from her, Bobby calls T, reporting "Change of plans man. Tynie and I are still driving separately, but when she gets there you need to get to Dad's. I'd rather it be you and I covering moving his stuff as opposed to even hiring movers. He wanted the house sold as fully furnished and we can get a dumpster sent to Dad's to take care of anything like dishes and food. Trust me man, this is best." "Let me help get the kids situated and you got a deal. Those dumpster people picked up that dumpster ten minutes before Tynie called, which is why I'm even up right now." T agrees. Ending the call like every other one, the two men holster their phones.

As the kids get cared for, T relays the altered plan Bobby created, claiming "You and the kids are going to be with Tynie in the master bedroom while we do this. It's for the kids' safety. That wasn't Bobby or Tynie's idea." Sasha agrees with a nod, and then they go ahead and get the kids situated in the master bedroom. The one thing T and Bobby don't know yet is: after his breakfast, TreMarion already threw out the very items that would have caused a dumpster to get dropped off.

Tynie and Bobby share a kiss, although a short one, before leaving the house entirely. Securing it behind her, Bobby gets requested "Baby, please be safe. I love you." "I will be. Love you too." Bobby swears, the two then taking their SUV's and heading in separate directions.

Tynie gets to T and Sasha's fifteen minutes later, T answering the door for her. With a quick hug, Tynie's told where Sasha and the kids can be found. Heading there, Tynie doesn't see T lock up. Ty-Leah and Junior are half-awake when Tynie enters the opened master bedroom, her being extra quiet. "T left our phone here. Figured he could use yours." Sasha whispers. Tynie agrees "That's what Bobby intended." The ladies are worried about Bobby and T, yet they try not to show it so close to the kids. Before long, TreMarion's got Bobby and T working on packing and moving what he wants taken to T and Sasha's. Repeatedly told to relax, TreMarion finally obeys, T doing something else: checking the integrity of the appliances outside of the fridge.

Seeing why TreMarion wants to put this house on the market as a "handyman's special" immediately, T hurries to Bobby's hip and says "Yeah the sooner we get Dad the FUCK out of here for good… the better. It will be explained... Later." Bobby replies "Fair enough man." With that, T and Bobby's SUV's are loaded, TreMarion noticing they didn't hire a mover.

"Tynie wouldn't let me Dad. She's had it with the remote potential of this family getting screwed over and scammed. I totally agree with that honestly." Bobby releases. "Sasha told me not to as well Dad. Same reason." T vouches. With two of the three SUV's loaded as far as they could be, Bobby turns to his father in law.

"There's nothing else I want to take, son. You two got everything. The chest with my awards rotted out, so I have my military awards in the last tub you put in T's SUV. I've already taken out what I wanted to trash too. I'm not hurt, so don't worry." TreMarion informs, leading Bobby and T out. Securing the house one last time, TreMarion mumbles "Thank God I'm about to be out of THAT shithole, for good." They've been gone just under an hour; the three SUV's finally heading to T and Sasha's.

Tynie and Sasha are talking, the kids relaxing, and Tynie decides "Whatever Daddy needs, be it clothes, hygiene items: what-the-hell-ever, I say we cover. He's done a lot for us and we can technically make it a move-warming present. All I ask is you follow my lead." "You got it." Sasha concurs, the two ladies hugging.

T lets the men in, telling TreMarion "Dad, you go relax. Trust me, we've got this." Tynie hears that, as the master bedroom door was left open, her remarking to Sasha "I'm half tempted to switch Bobby out for this. His replaced knee and this move has me worried." Bobby heard that, and for a moment it stung, before TreMarion decodes "She wants to do more for my move than advise against getting actual movers. Son, she's also asking you to go spend time with the kids." Tynie hears that, leaning down to give the kids kisses before saying "It's my turn to back Pa up. Your Ba will be in here soon." Bobby walks into the room, as if on cue, Tynie leaving to help T get TreMarion's things inside.

Telling her what happened with the military awards cabinet, T gets halted "I kind of figured that. Relax man, we got this covered."

Nodding, those two indeed "Cover it," T's and Bobby's SUV's getting emptied inside a dozen trips. "T, need a favor. Make us all a round of drinks. I want to do one more thing. If anyone asks: you didn't hear shit, you didn't see shit and you don't know a fuckin' thing." Tynie desires. "I can make that happen." T laughs, leaving the room.

Throwing his hands up, T restates "I'm supposed to make drinks. Then, I'm supposed to get Bobby, Sasha and the kids in here. I don't have a damn clue what Tynie's plotting, and I'm not supposed to. Nobody is... YET." "Nicely done man." Tynie whispers, making T and Sasha's guest room into something she believes her Dad would love.

Sasha taps Bobby on the shoulder, those two taking the kids into the living room. Bobby turns to the family elder, eluding "Yeah, Tynie's plotting. T's not the only clueless one in this house." Walking towards the others after hearing that, Tynie and Sasha share a knowing smile. "Ladies…" TreMarion scolds. "Daddy, you've given to this family for ages. You still are, really. What me and Tynie want to do is a way to honor that. Besides, when T told me that the handyman's special tag for you selling your house means it's dangerous: I told T that he's not stopping me. I don't think Bobby can stop Tynie on this one, for the same reason." Sasha defends.

Tynie goes to Sasha's hip, applauding through her teeth "Nice touch." "Dad, the ladies are right. I saw why you decided to put the house on the market as you claimed, and I totally agree with their choice. Not only that, but we will be having someone come in here later to put in that private bathroom. You heard me right Dad, you're getting situated today. Even if it means the rest of this family has one hell of a long day." T admonishes.

Tynie taps Sasha on the shoulder, advising "He just very politely described Daddy's old house as the redefinition of a life-endangering shithole. Go up and ask him if I'm exaggerating." Sasha does, discovering her husband made coffees and put that creamer with a shot of liquor in them. Restating Tynie's advice, Sasha gets a sullen shaken head as her answer.

"May I ask what just happened?" TreMarion poses. "Dad, Sasha wasn't sure if how she re-used what T told her about the handyman special being how you're selling your house was understating it. After Tynie heard what T just said, she took a stab in the dark to better explain it. Sasha was then sent to get confirmation." Bobby explains. "Pretty much!" T vouches. Delivering the coffees, T and Sasha look at Tynie with a bit of concern.

"Guys, I'm just trying to help here. I don't want to do too much and worry y'all, but I also want to pull my weight with this so Daddy can kick back." Tynie retorts. "Sis, you're doing enough. So's Sasha, especially with your little plot. You leave the rest to me and Bobby." T insists, everyone sitting down. "I know you may not agree with this Sasha. I think it may be best for me to go with you in your SUV and we take the kids with us. T mentioned getting a bathroom put in, and that could be dangerous for the kids. I figure this: worst that can happen is we wind up finding out that I bought the wrong damn body wash and loofa type for Daddy. Or something along those lines. Oh, that will mean I get Bobby's bank card." Tynie plots. "Sasha, you and Tynie are not to buy my hygiene items. I know Tynie means well, but that's out of the question. I can get myself situated after we get that bathroom put in. She's right though, it is dangerous for the kids to be around that room." TreMarion objects.

"Ok Daddy." Sasha and Tynie concede.

"I know Sasha may not agree with this decision, but I've chosen to leave the hall closet as where we keep the vacuum. The guest room is right by the room that was meant for the sauna, so we can make that Dad's area. As for the room that was meant to be my weight room, I'd frankly rather turn it into our sauna room as opposed to having a room added on. We're already chancing getting screwed over by a contractor to get Dad's bathroom put in. That's enough of a risk for this house for a good while in my book." T declares.

Ty-Leah and Junior break the conversation open, crying out for Tynie and Bobby. Hopping up to pick up the kids, Tynie soothes them by saying "Your Da's just being protective. Your Pa was in a place that wasn't safe for you to be around. We're going to be just fine." Sasha looks TreMarion dead in the eyes before decreeing "She didn't exactly lie to them." Bobby and TreMarion request "We know ladies, relax." After that, the only ones to not go for their coffees are Tynie and Bobby.

TreMarion sets his down, going for the phone book before stating "I'm going to contribute to this somehow." Scouring the yellow pages, he finds a company that handles installing a bathroom and calls them. The first inquiry out of his mouth is "Are you union, bonded and insured?" Getting that answered with a "yes," TreMarion requires "My son in law needs a bathroom installed. I'll give you the address after you understand that my family does not and has never paid for home improvements over the phone. You get paid AFTER I get a DETAILED invoice." Understanding that, TreMarion provides the address and asks "Can your men come do this today? I just moved into my son-in-law's house because my house was too dangerous for me to live in anymore."

"Sir, will two hours from now work?" TreMarion's asked, telling them "Absolutely. Oh, and you only answer to me. You don't bother the rest of my family for any reason. I have my son in law's consent to have this alteration done to his house." The call's ended after TreMarion's told "Very well." Holstering his phone, TreMarion puts the phone book away and goes towards the others. "Nicely done Daddy." Tynie brags. Telling them the latest, TreMarion notices the kids are calmed, Sasha and T taking them long enough for Tynie and Bobby to have their coffees.

Ty-Leah and Junior look at the family elder, worry crossing their little faces. "I'm fine you two. Relax. Your Da and Ba already saw to that. Your Ma and Aunt Ti backed them up." TreMarion soothes, the twins immediately smiling.

T supposes nobody's eaten yet, handing Junior to Bobby, whom has just set his coffee down. Sasha follows her man's moves, Tynie soon after holding her namesake. T and Sasha make enough food for everyone, and then start serving the family. Tynie and Bobby didn't stop them this time, her figuring "Honey, I think we should feed the kids before we eat." T hears that, retrieving the high chairs and what the kids need to eat. Ty-Leah and Junior get settled, Tynie and Bobby feeding them, when Ty-Leah stuns the entire room. Taking her spoon from Tynie, Ty-Leah tries to feed herself. Getting a little on the trim of the bib, Tynie soothes "It's Ok Babygirl." Junior doesn't want to be outdone by his sister, taking his shot at doing the same thing.

"Oh my God..." Sasha gasps, T wrapping his arm around her. Tynie and Bobby watch the kids try to feed themselves, smiling proudly. Ty-Leah and Junior eat really well, Tynie and Bobby then taking them to get cleaned up and changed. Returning ten minutes later, Tynie apologizes "Sis, I didn't mean to take that moment away from you. I swear." "You didn't take anything away from me sis, relax." Sasha refutes, T putting the high chairs away. Cleaning the spoons that were used, T mumbles "They're getting so big already." Tynie's got tears in her eyes, confusing Ty-Leah when Tynie's also wearing a smile. "I'm ok sweetie. I'm proud of you." Tynie sates. Bobby tells his namesake a similar thing, the two then lightly placing the kids into the collapsible crib.

"T, I don't mean to overstep any bounds here but until Dad gets that bathroom put in and those men are gone: I wouldn't advise having the kids out in their walkers." Bobby announces. "You didn't overstep anything man. Matter of fact, I was about to ask you and Tynie to keep the kids in me and Sasha's room when that's getting done. Yeah, I know Dad told them they don't answer to me, but I want to be a present witness for them. If you get my point." T rejects. Bobby nods, him and Tynie then eating. "What am I supposed to do when that happens, baby?" Sasha poses. "Help Tynie and Bobby. Trust me babe." T replies. As they all finish, the dishes from the meal and coffees are handled by T and Sasha.

"Daddy, why don't you go check out your room? I mean, you may have a harder time getting into it when those men get here." Tynie requests. TreMarion arises, returning "I'll apparently be right back." Leaving the room, TreMarion goes into what will be his, noting the way the end tables are arranged. "The little shit." TreMarion mutters, discovering Tynie peppered the end tables with his military awards. The rest of what TreMarion wanted to bring to T and Sasha's house is neatly arranged by the other end of the room with a note "Daddy, I had no clue how you wanted this put away. Love you, Tynie." Taking that note towards the others, TreMarion's in tears. Sasha sees that, leaping to her feet. "I'm Ok. I just can't believe what she did." TreMarion sates, pointing to Tynie. Curious, the other adults check it out, one at a time so the kids always had eyes on them.

"She's good. Damn good." Sasha and T swear after seeing what Tynie did. "Nicely done beautiful." Bobby gleams, heading back to his wife. Before Tynie can answer any of them, the door's knocked on, TreMarion hustling to answer it. Greeting the company owner, he details "Like I said on the phone, your men only answer to me. Unless the man of this house walks in on the job and says anything. Literally, if anything comes out of my son in law's mouth, I cannot and will not contest it."

Flowing in behind the boss, the men nod, only to be taken to the room that bears their job. "Sir, this will take a few hours. We're actually a bit early." The boss admits. "That's fine; I'll go get my family situated." TreMarion affirms. Turning his back to the boss, TreMarion points to Tynie, then to the master bedroom, before saying "Please." "Guys, follow me." Tynie directs; her and Bobby taking the kids into the master bedroom.

Kissing his wife, T adds "I'm backing Dad up." Sasha worries "You and Daddy be careful." Getting a nod, Sasha goes into and closes the master bedroom door. Securing it behind them, Sasha sees Tynie getting a kids' movie ready. She then takes the kanga packs, putting one on with Bobby tailing her moves. Once the kids are relaxed in those, Tynie and Bobby lay back holding them, Sasha putting the new pillows under the kids' heads and covering them up. Seeing a spot for herself, Sasha takes it, those five doing their best to relax.

The kids are very closely held by Tynie and Bobby, whom fall asleep with them. Sasha looks back, seeing that, teasing under her breath "That's right honies; your Aunt Ti and Uncle Ba love you. They love you and this family so much they've been up since dawn to help with protecting Pa." Ty-Leah doesn't like that notion, batting Tynie's chest in her sleep. "We're ok sweetie." Tynie lulls.

T has the house left open, in case the men need to go to their truck. "You originally weren't supposed to answer to me, but know this: When you hand my father in law that detailed invoice, you will be told to leave. I'm standing guard over my own door to make it easier for your men to get their work done." T confronts, staring down the boss. Immediately understanding, the boss reports that to his men. TreMarion overheard that report, looking T dead in the eyes. "Later Dad. Trust me. I owe Bobby two beers anyway." T evades. TreMarion nods, resuming his watch of the men.

The bathroom install is just now underway, TreMarion learning that the parts used are all American made. "This may cost you more sir, but I REFUSE to use those foreign shitpieces! I also have been known to FIRE anyone who does so when I'm not here to monitor their work. I have to monitor it because of how my business bonding and insurance is." The boss relents. "I like that in you, honestly." TreMarion replies. With that, most conversation is ended, the men working tirelessly to get the bathroom installed close to the estimated time TreMarion got over the phone. "Men, you don't need to worry about that. I'd rather this be done safely and right than worry about a damn timestamp." TreMarion warns. Instantly knowing what he meant by that, the men obey. Once the toilet's installed, they get to work on the shower, TreMarion watching every little move.

Leaning into the boss' ear, TreMarion threatens "So help me God if their tryin' to work under a timestamp fucked up my son in law's plumbing: I will sue until you go under!" "I'll check that myself sir! Got it!" The boss shrieks. T heard that commotion, rushing to the family elder's side before demanding "What the fuck is going on here?!"

Telling all, TreMarion's instructed "Dad, you go to the living room. Keep eyes on the door. I've got it overtaken in here." Complying, TreMarion hears T condemn "My dad's not suing you if my plumbing is fucked up because your men rushed. I AM, and I will take EVERYONE on your payroll down in that lawsuit with you!" The men all take in a shocked breath, T growling "You should have thought of that before working like Goddamned morons!"

The men hear that, turning to T before communally declaring "We're paying for this out of our checks. We deserve that." T accepts that with a stern look. "I'll look into that immediately." The boss swears, leaving T's side.

Forty-five minutes passes before T receives in writing "The plumbing is in fine working order. I'll have my men draw up what they told you about this job before we leave." A suspicion falls over T's heart, him stating "My father in law will accept that modified invoice this note speaks of. When you men leave, since he and I had to threaten lawsuits: you are NEVER to communicate with my family or return to any of our properties."

TreMarion does something else, calling out a separate plumber to check the plumbing of the house. Letting that man in, TreMarion escorts him to the newly-installed bathroom saying "Those men rushing this is why I bothered you." The plumber nods, and then sets off to examine the plumbing of the house. Sasha's awake in the master bedroom when TreMarion lets that plumber in to check the master bathroom.

"I owe Tynie two beers, I'll explain later." TreMarion rescinds. "Yes Daddy." Sasha whispers. Another half hour passes, TreMarion getting greeted by the second plumber and told "Those bastards got REAL lucky. The plumbing is unaffected from their rushing. I've checked every part of this house." Letting that second plumber out, TreMarion responds "I know what to tell my son in law. Thank you." TreMarion's surprised when the second plumber tells him that there's "never a charge" for an examination of a resident's plumbing.

"Sir, I don't charge until I'm called out to do work." The second plumber relays, soon after leaving the property. TreMarion heads to check on the new bathroom, T greeting him in the throughway with a question "How'd you know what I was about to do?" "Guessed. Son, they got lucky if you get my point." TreMarion affirms. The two men nod, then TreMarion heads to monitor the men in the new bathroom. That job is nearly done, TreMarion actually liking how it's turning out. The men stop to allow the caulking to settle, drawing up what T called the "Modified invoice."

Signing it, they hand that over to TreMarion. Shoving that into a pocket, TreMarion stares down the boss and educates "I'm under the instruction of my son in law to warn you. When this is totally done, you and your men are to get the hell off this land and never return. You are to also lose any shred of our contact information. Otherwise, those legal actions you heard about won't be the only ones to concern yourselves with." The boss relays to his men "Tell me you heard him!" "We did! After this caulking settles, we're done here." The men chime.

TreMarion's not so sure about that, and by a stroke of luck, T comes into the room. "As the owner of this house, I am re-examining every inch of this bathroom before I let you off my property. If any part of it displeases me: you know what happens." T demands. TreMarion learns in a flash what T didn't say, standing firm at T's side. True to their word, the men try to leave after the caulking settles, TreMarion blocking the door.

"Until my son in law gives me the finger, you do not leave. If you try to get me out of your way I will file charges!" TreMarion condescends. T does in fact re-examine every inch of that bathroom, consequently flipping TreMarion off. From there, the two men escort that troupe of workers out of the house. "I want a second opinion. I'm paying for it." T assumes, TreMarion handing him his phone. Calling out that second plumber, T's surprised to hear "I can be there in five minutes. Had to tank up my truck. Kind of figured you'd want another check on that work. Only if I actually have to fix anything do you get charged." Hanging up, T goes to check on the kids. On his way there, TreMarion takes his phone back. True to the second plumber's word, the house is arrived at and re-examined. The second exam reveals that those men did in fact cause no harm to T and Sasha's plumbing. Telling TreMarion that, the second plumber leaves.

Finding Sasha awake, T creeps closer, only to notice Tynie and Bobby stirring from sleep with the kids in their kanga packs and their namesake's arms. Rubbing her face, Tynie poses "Alright, how many beers are owed? Who owes them and why?" "Three. Two to you. One to Bobby. Dad and I. Will explain later." T relays.

"Figlio di una cagna!" Tynie growls. "Say what?" Sasha asks. Bobby translates "She just said Son of a bitch in Italian." T and Sasha then take the kids into their arms, T assuming "You didn't want the kids to hear foul language. You're justifiably angry, though. Sasha and I know you'd never call the kids those words so it's alright." Tynie and Bobby remove the kanga packs, setting them aside, before she mentions "God, I'll be so glad when everything from today finally settles!" Bobby intercedes "We all will sweetheart. You kick back, I got this." Kissing him quickly, Tynie nods, watching her man put everything for the kids that they'd just used away.

From there, TreMarion's met up by the rest of the family. The kid are in their parents' arms, Sasha recalling "Tynie's not happy with whatever happened. I actually heard her cuss in Italian! Well, after Bobby translated it." "I'm not leaving it at "whatever happened." TreMarion starts, him and T then detailing what Tynie, Bobby, and Sasha missed. "Figlio di una cagna!" Tynie murmurs after that's finished. "Huh?" TreMarion squeaks. "S.O.B. in Italian, Dad." T clarifies. TreMarion looks at Tynie, who's expression speaks of defeat and frustration. Bobby suddenly wraps her in both his arms, pulling his wife into his lap.

"I wanted Daddy's moving day to be unhindered by bastards." Tynie complains under her breath. "We all did sweetheart." Bobby states. Sasha realizes that TreMarion's safer now than he was in his house, her depicting "Daddy's safer now, and that matters more than anything else those jerks could try to wreck our day with." Bobby and Tynie discover she's right, separating their hold, as smiles start to cross their faces. T leans in to kiss his wife's cheek, bragging "Nicely done gorgeous." TreMarion arises, going to get beers for everyone.

Tynie follows the family elder, saying "Daddy, only one beer for us for now. We'll have the others AFTER we hear you're totally situated. I still got a really fucked up feelin' about that bathroom. I mean no offense to that second plumber when I say that though." "I know honey. I agree with that decision honestly." TreMarion compels, the two then delivering those beers.

"T, I don't know if you and Sasha are going to like this choice. I've made it, and I hope Bobby follows my logic on it. The next time anything in this house warrants a contractor: I want the kids taken over to me and Bobby's. I'd rather Sasha be with us at our place and as far away from that with the kids as she can than have a revamp of what hit with those contractors today." Tynie alludes.

"I know why she didn't arrange that for today, too. She and Sasha had plotted, until Dad shot them down. Truthfully, I do follow Tynie's logic on this choice because until the kids are much older: she's right." Bobby furthers. "I wasn't planning on contesting her new idea, Bobby. If anything, I was about to ask if that was alright." T clarifies, as he and Sasha settle the kids into the crib again. Sipping their beers, the adults all try to kick back.

"I know what's on your minds. You're worried that I've been hurt by that shithole. I haven't. Matter of fact, I don't want it or those jerk contractors brought up again. We have everything we needed to cover taken care of. We're celebrating, because I feel free. We're together, and Sasha was right: I am safer." TreMarion requires. Sensing the logic in that remark at once, the adults raise their beers together. The house falls into a silence that barely speaks of celebration, as the kids are the only ones fully relaxed. Once those beers are ended, Bobby and Sasha clear from them. Rejoining their spouses, Bobby and Sasha get briefly kissed before Tynie and T overtake the kitchen.

"I hope Daddy likes it here." Tynie worries under her breath. "Look at him, sis. He's happy." T directs, pointing at the family elder. TreMarion wonders if it's alright he gets cleaned up, confessing how far he went before Bobby got to his old house to Sasha.

"Daddy, the only room you need permission to get into is me and T's room. This is your house too now." Sasha educates, receiving a glad nod. Leaving the family for a while, TreMarion tries out the new bathroom. Changing in his new area, TreMarion goes to T and mutters "I'm testing hunches if Sasha asks." T replies "Ok Dad." Seeing the family elder go around examining the house's plumbing again, Tynie's heart starts to break. Returning to the others, TreMarion shows a triumphant smile. Tynie's the first to see it, gasping "Thank you Lord!"

Approaching her, TreMarion relays "I'm going to settle in more on my own time. I've got it situated so I can help T and Sasha with the kids already. I know you and Bobby want time with the kids, and I'll see to that whenever we can make it happen. I know T said he didn't care if the family had one hell of a long day, but I do. I love you guys and I figure it's best that my property be handled by me. Not only that, I do own guns and I don't want the kids to risk being near them. I'm taking care of that while you guys have time with the kids. After we eat."

T realizes "Dad, we want you to be safe in whatever you do. We won't argue this point." Tynie smiles at her brother in law, and then announces to the group "Get what you want, when you want. Daddy first though." T and Sasha fall back until the kids are ready to be fed, only to watch Ty-Leah and Junior mostly feed themselves. Cleaning up from all that, T and Sasha eat together. Tynie and Bobby are done, handling the bulk of the cleanup around the others, which is like an insistence that TreMarion relaxes. Re-overtaking the couch, Tynie worries "Baby, tell me the truth. Are you alright?" Bobby looks her in the eyes, answering "I'm fine for now babe."

Tynie breathes deeply through her nose, and then drops her head to Bobby's shoulder. "You ok sweetheart?" Bobby concerns. "Like you said: I'm fine for now." Tynie restates. T and Sasha ask each other the same questions, only to obtain similar answers. The kids are sitting up in the collapsible crib, TreMarion getting up to arrange it all so they can watch movies as a family. T and Sasha duck away to handle the little bit of cleanup that Tynie and Bobby missed, only to regroup with the others in five minutes.

"Daddy, in the interest of celebration and keeping the calm around here, I think it may be best to wait a few days before actually putting your house on the market." Tynie notions, seemingly out of nowhere. "I think she's right Dad. Give yourself time to get acclimated around here." T approves. Bobby and Sasha shrug, then both couches and the recliner are taken by the adults in the family. T and Bobby get surprised when their women clear their throats, get up, and manage to hold them. "After what you've done, you deserve this. I'll be fine." Tynie and Sasha dedicate together. Sasha then admits that she unintentionally laid her head on Bobby's arm earlier, when they were watching the kids in the master bedroom.

"I feel bad about that babe. Bobby's Tynie's." Sasha regrets. "Sis, that was no different to me than all the times Bobby's consoled you. I don't think you'd disrespect T or me by doing anything stronger than kiss Bobby on the cheek. We're good. Relax." Tynie debunks. "Honey, I'm actually with her on this one." T admits sheepishly. "Sasha, calm down. It was no big thing, they're right." Bobby assures.

After that, T and Bobby get comfortable in the laps of their loves, Bobby moving Tynie's pills to his pocket. The kids didn't see that little move, TreMarion beaming "Nicely executed!" Bobby nods, and then groans, Tynie decoding "I knew it. You need a rubdown."

He doesn't debate her, nor does T when Sasha basically repeats Tynie. Those two men get deeply massaged moments later, only to invite softly "Thank you baby. Now come here." The ladies do, yet they feel bad that TreMarion doesn't get a massage. "You ladies did that for me on a one-time basis. I can get spa time another day." TreMarion refutes. Settling atop their men, Tynie and Sasha don't protest, rather they smile broadly.

Tynie closes her eyes, enjoying the comfort of being in Bobby's arms, same with Sasha and T. TreMarion shuts down the entertainment center, the men watching over the kids. "Hey now, the kids will let us know when they need something. You men relax too!" Tynie chides in a light and playful tone. "Yes Tynie." T and TreMarion laugh, Bobby chuckling "Yes dear."

"She's good. Damn good." Sasha mutters. That being said, the entire house falls into a contented quiet for a few moments, as the kids lay back themselves. TreMarion preps them for a proper nap, T having told the family elder how the kids slept last time.

As they all get comfortable, T and Bobby notice the ladies dozing off. Lying back as best they can without disturbing Tynie and Sasha, T and Bobby actually make their wives move in order to overtake the couches together. "Hope my baby's replaced knee is really alright. This move and that have me worried still." Tynie admits in her light slumber. Leaning down to kiss her temple, Bobby whispers "I'm fine babe. You saw to that." "I'm alright too sugar, don't you worry." T affirms, pecking Sasha's cheek.

"I know I have an open invitation to use your sauna Bobby. I've thought about it, and I still don't feel right. I know Tynie extended that to cover T and Sasha too, but honestly I would rather get acclimated around here and be around this house when they get theirs. No matter what modifications Tynie gave privacy intrusion, I still feel that us using your sauna is too close to that. I've talked to T about it, and I'm not alone in those regards. I love her and you, and am honored by that offer, but on T and Sasha's behalf: I'm respectfully declining." TreMarion declines. "Alright Dad." Bobby forfeits.

As the ladies and the kids nap, the men talk, Bobby learning about what made TreMarion and T decide what they did. According to TreMarion, T says it best when he says "Man, we love you both. You've hosted us a lot at your house. You've helped us through so many assholes and their bullshit. You've given us the world, really. When I say you, I'm including Tynie. Given all the shit we've been through and all the things you two insisted on doing for us as it is: this decision about the sauna use is best."

"Bobby, don't argue man. Even with Tynie's capacity to out-argue God, you two will lose this one." Sasha regales in her sleep. Tynie laughs "We're not arguing." TreMarion nearly apologizes for the men's talk having disrupted the ladies' sleeping, when T insists "No need Dad. We have everything we can cover taken care of. Anything else waits."

Ty-Leah and Junior sleep through that, Bobby watching over them and his wife. T follows suit, until TreMarion regards "They're fine, we all are. Today's been good, even with the few issues we've had. I figure once I'm properly acclimated around here, we can have a family day. When we do, we order Petri's. The man's been good to this entire family, even though he may not realize it." Stirring from her nap, Tynie amends "That works Daddy. We don't even dare bother putting your house on the market until AFTER that family day though. We've had enough "Issues" for one damn month as it is."

Sasha tails her swearing "Ain't that the damn truth!" Bobby and T laugh "Yes dear."

T takes a different kind of initiative, kissing Sasha deeply before taking his phone into the master bedroom. Checking their bank account, he returns, doing the same for TreMarion. Obtaining TreMarion's direct consent moments into that second call, the banker alerts that those bank accounts are in order. Bobby doesn't have a chance to do that, T handling it for him after the bank receives a similar consent.

"If why you did that is for what I think it is, dude I owe you a damn beer!" Tynie dodges. Telling Bobby his account is in order, T adds "By the way, no she doesn't." "That's all I needed to hear man." Bobby confirms. "Baby, tell me. Is Tynie's gut off this time?" Sasha concerns. T again sullenly shakes his head, answering her. It's just now nearing early afternoon, the family having been up since around dawn. TreMarion's as settled as he can be for now, the rest being left up to him. That being known, TreMarion plans "You guys have been wonderful about this. Now, all I need is a key around here. I'd rather get that after you all get some proper sleep."

"No Daddy, we're not making you wait for that beyond today. Tynie and Bobby are going to spend some time with the kids, and then T will take care of that for you." Sasha counters. "Counter-idea." T notions, going to the key rack. He shows off something Sasha didn't know about, bringing it to the family elder. "Before your decision Dad, I was going to give you a key around here for emergencies. I'll put it on your keyring." T dedicates, then covering that little task.

Tynie and Bobby go for the kids, Ty-Leah and Junior reaching out for them. Walking around with the kids in their arms, Bobby's surprised when Ty-Leah struggles to hold her brother's hand. The couple stops, watching the kids hold hands. "What's the matter, sweeties?" Tynie concerns. Bobby sees huge smiles on the kids' faces, interpreting "Nothing's wrong babe. They're happy. They just wanted to hold hands." TreMarion gets pictures of that, promising the others they'll get those "later." Tynie and Bobby watch the kids, seeing how happy they are, the couple smiles. Those smiles are infectious, as everyone else soon wears one.

Everyone's eaten recently, Sasha and T chatting about something else. "Babe, I'm wondering. How will we have the date night with Tynie and Bobby watching the kids now?" Sasha ponders. "Sis, that's not something for you to worry about. When you want the date night, you let us know. Me, Bobby and Daddy will have it from there." Tynie interrupts. "When we do that is up to you, babe." T offers. "No it is not. We discuss that together and tell them later. It won't be today though, not after the early day we've all had." Sasha denies. T concedes, holding her closely.

TreMarion rambles "I love you guys, and I'm honored that T and Sasha took my offer. I feel terrible though, because Tynie and Bobby have a house to maintain themselves. I feel like I've been a burden today, especially with all the things we've unfortunately encountered." "You've been there for all of us countless times, Daddy. You don't need to feel anything but comfortable and happy around here. Most of how we got today arranged was based on Tynie and Bobby's ideas. Daddy, believe me: T and I are flattered that you offered what you did. Yeah, I'll admit it: Tynie's rubbed off." Sasha delivers. "Damn that was good!" Tynie boasts. Ty-Leah squeals "Ma… fiece! Ti...Rub Ahf!" (Ma's fierce, Ti's rubbed off). Junior squeaks the same line, Tynie giggling "They have me pegged."

The kids repeat that, making the rest of the family laugh. Tynie and Bobby switch out holding the kids, Tynie taking her namesake to a couch. Those two sit back, Ty-Leah in Tynie's lap, Bobby doing the same with Junior. The kids face each other, smiling. "Hey little Mama, you know how everyone says I rub off? Yeah, your Ba's rubbed off on me. He's been so amazing and inspirational, you're just getting glimpses." Tynie beams.

Tilting her little head, Ty-Leah squeaks "Ba Rub AFh... Ti!" "Yeah sweetie, I have." Bobby answers. Junior repeats it, the adults discovering in that why Tynie doesn't like to cuss around them. "Oh my GOD!" Sasha gulps, when that discovery fully takes shape in her head. "Ti... Ma K?!" Ty-Leah freaks. "Yeah, angel. She is. We all are." Tynie soothes. Junior does something different, turning his face to Sasha. "Ma... K?!" He squeals, Sasha rephrasing Tynie's reply. "Where'd the kids learn the phrase rubbed off?" TreMarion queries. Ty-Leah and Junior turn to face their namesakes, pointing right at Tynie. "That answers my question." TreMarion assumes. Tynie leans down, kissing their pointed fingers, promising "I'll do my best to only rub off for good reasons." The kids smile at that, pulling their hands back. Again leaning back on the couch, Tynie smiles.

"Tynie, I need to apologize on Sasha's behalf too. We didn't realize it fully until the kids started repeating each other, but we get it. We know now why you're so skittish about being uncensored around them. We commend you for how you tried to handle it. In fact, that's the reason we're apologizing, we should have discovered this sooner." T apologizes.

"Brother, we're good. I wanted to have it shown, really. I'd rather we as a family give our best to these two, and correct mistakes like that along the way. There's no point in trying to be perfect because that will only serve to spike stress levels and blood pressure." Tynie reconsiders.

"She's right son. Attempting perfection like that has no place in this family. It won't do well when we try to teach the kids to learn from mistakes, either. Trust me son, Tynie's being very wise with this." TreMarion advocates. "Man, you were right about part of this too. You and Sasha know we would NEVER call those angels the kind of language Tynie and I try to reserve for the jerks of the world. We also know you, Dad, and Sasha won't either." Bobby adds.

Changing the topic entirely, Tynie inquires "So Daddy, how you feelin about livin' here?" "Like I won every lotto to exist." TreMarion gloats. That mood changes suddenly, TreMarion receiving a call. Taking it away from the family, he learns that an electrical fire took out his house entirely. The fire marshal got the number from Harlon whom was in on a murder investigation a couple houses down.

"Well I'll be damned. My kids had me move out of that house this morning, I've already gotten all I wanted out of it, and so there really were no losses. Imagine the timing. When you get the investigation done, call me. I'll come pick up the papers then." TreMarion proffers. Accepting that, the fire marshal hangs up. Turning to the adults in the family, TreMarion's face goes pale white. T rushes to TreMarion's side, learning why that expression came to be. Scurrying to tell Sasha, T sees TreMarion crouching by Bobby's ear. Repeating what he was told, TreMarion stands back, Bobby telling his wife exactly how he got word.

"Thank you Lord, for giving us the window to get Daddy the hell outta there!" Tynie prays. "Amen!" The other adults vow together. Ty-Leah and Junior squeak "Men!" Tynie hears that, attesting "We're all safer now. We're celebrating that the minute your uncle Ba gives me his bank card. Pa's holding you while I make a call." Retrieving his bank card, Bobby attaches "She told me she'd do that." TreMarion honors part of that plan, as Tynie calls Petri in front of everyone. T then takes Junior into his arms, on a hunch that Bobby may need to hold his wife in a flash.

"Yeah brother, I need your biggest supreme pizza. Two of them. Add three orders of breadsticks and sauces, three two liters of soda. Oh and consider your ten percent gratuity on orders of this size doubled for this one. We're celebrating. My husband, brother in law, and sister in law essentially helped me save my Dad's life. If you watch the news tonight, you may very well see why I said that. I need it delivered too." Tynie registers, providing T's address. "Your dad is TreMarion Wilman? I've seen the news already." Petri poses, getting confirmation. "Brother, I have a good idea about what may have just crossed your mind. No way, dude. You're getting paid for this order. There's a better way to honor my dad than what may have just encountered the front of your head. It involves you having a Corona at home when you close for the day." Tynie instigates. "I-I can do that." Petri stammers, accepting her point. Paying for the order in accordance with her own word, Tynie learns it'll take about an hour and a half, then hangs up.

Holstering their phone and surrendering Bobby's bank card, Tynie's face goes paler than paper. "Tynie did say she's covering a meal alone today, Daddy. Technically, she just did." Sasha intervenes, right when TreMarion was about to mandate a plan for reinstatement of Tynie be crafted. Tynie's still standing as she was when the call was made, Bobby launching from the couch to hold her. In his arms, she softly weeps "We were almost too late. Oh God, we almost lost Daddy." Sasha heard that, mentioning "You were right though, sis. Thank the Lord we did this when we did."

Handing his son to Sasha, T does something else. Calling out an electrician, he claims "Man, I need my house examined. My father in law is living with us now, and yes, that was his house on the news. How fast can you get to my address?" "I'm in the neighborhood actually. I'll be there in fifteen." The electrician swears. Approving that offer, T hangs up. On a dime, Tynie goes to her toes, revealing "Love, when whomever the hell that was T just called gets here: I'll arrange for him to do the same thing at our place. Testing a hunch." Kissing her while guiding his wife to her feet, Bobby shows a proud smile.

"Please for the love of God tell me that you two are getting your house checked, I heard T arrange that for this place." Sasha craves. "It may involve us leaving shortly after you get that done and we eat those pizzas, but yes." Bobby appropriates. "After the news I just got son, that's a good call!" TreMarion remarks. Releasing his wife, the entire house is shocked when Tynie answers the door less than three minutes later. "Hey man, quick question: How late is where you work open?" She wonders, learning they close at ten at night.

"Is there any way whatsoever you can meet my hubby at our address in say, two and a half hours? If you can, are you willin' to examine our electrical, too?" Tynie poses. "I can do both." The electrician swears, Tynie pointing Bobby out. Locking up, she rushes to take Junior into her arms, exploring "I only had consent to answer the door for you, sir. I was asked by my spouse to arrange what I did for ours, even the part about you two meeting before the actual examination." T nods, the electrician taking his time in checking everything out.

Approaching T with the exam results written up, the electrician deciphers "Your electrical is fine. Compared to other houses I've examined this week, it's in stellar condition. Here's a certificate for that for your insurance. By the way, the plumber who came out this afternoon to this place for a post-remodel exam is my dad. He taught me the way he treats customers, which means: unless I do actual repair work, nobody gets charged." Bobby sees the man out, only to find Petri and another delivery guy standing beside the door. Waving them in, Bobby's surprised that it's all here so soon. "Tynie was told..." Bobby starts. "Sir, this Tynie is half of the reason I and a half dozen other people have a job. When we got wind that she's the kid of the man who lost his house that way, we arranged it so you would have this meal and still have time for family or whatever else you needed to cover. Tonight's not been as busy at Petri's as you thought, honestly." The delivery kid recalls. "Hon, you can call him Bobby. That "sir" hot mess drives every man in this family nuts." Tynie amends. Shaking the kids' hand, Bobby procures "She's not lying."

They align that all to the kitchen bar, T stopping Petri on a dime. "Man, I hate to spook you like this but you may want to look into what my family did. Have your electrical checked." T intercedes.

"I can call my cousin, boss. He's an electrician. I won't arrange that until this family has their electrical checked though. Not after what we saw on the news." The kid attaches, Petri nodding. As T sees them out, he asks the kid "Your cousin's an electrician, is your uncle a plumber by chance?" The kid nods, T shaking his hand. Watching them leave, T's shocked, securing the house while citing "Imagine that. We've encountered three generations of businessmen in the same family... in the same day." "No way!" Tynie and Sasha chortle. "Yep." T admits.

As they all are together, T and Sasha retrieve the kids. Tynie and Bobby balk at the idea of eating first, her serving TreMarion. She and Bobby sit back, T and Sasha taking that as a sign to hand over the kids. That's done before T and Sasha get theirs and regroup.

"I know this next meal idea sounds kinda fratboy-ish, but I over-ordered on purpose. That way, you all can eat tomorrow without cooking much, after some of the things we learned today especially." Tynie confesses. T and Sasha finish their first round, opting to feed the kids and allow Tynie and Bobby to get theirs. "Never heard of a meal idea being fratboy-ish sis, but thank you." Sasha gratifies. Tynie smirks at that, Bobby furthering "Honey, you actually read my plan for them for tomorrow when you did that." Taking their portion, Bobby stops long enough to give his wife her pill with their backs turned at the kids. The last dose of the day done, she plants the closed bottle on herself. As they yet again regroup, everyone eats.

TreMarion presumes "Tynie, I love ya kid. You've done plenty for me for one day. When Bobby has to leave to see that electrician, since you took separate cars, you follow him. Trust me honey, there will be a family day this weekend. I'm arranging it later. On that day, no matter what, nobody answers their phones. I want all our voicemails set to say we're in a location where we cannot use our phones for the entire day when we have that family day too. I know what you're thinking, and you're not doing anything against the twins. Bobby knows where I'm going with this too, I can tell by the look on his face."

The rest of the adults in the room realize TreMarion was right, concessively nodding.

After they finish, TreMarion and T overtake cleanup, putting the rest of the meal away.

Getting out three beers and two sodas, they serve the family. "Welcome Home Dad." T toasts, getting the others to raise their drinks. Those concluded, Tynie and Bobby get up to say their love to the kids, kissing them before wishing the others a good night. Heading home, Bobby actually winds up tailing his wife. Parking side by side, he sees her wiping away tears. Going to her door, he gets Tynie out of her SUV, welcoming "Come here baby." "I can't believe this! We almost lost Daddy, I feel like I'm abandoning the kids, the world's gone to shit, and today didn't go AT ALL like I planned. We only had like two hours of a good time out of an entire fuckin' DAY!" Tynie vents, still in tears.

Closing her door behind her, Bobby slowly leads the way inside their house. Locking up behind them, he puts the keys to the rack, and then escorts his wife to the couch. Settling beside her, Bobby refutes the line about them abandoning the kids. He indeed knew where TreMarion was taking his statement about that topic, making Tynie more aware of the angle the family elder took.

Letting that all sink in, Tynie corrects "You're the one who's worked like a damn dog today, babe. You're relaxing. I'll simply tell that electrician that you're the one to get any paperwork that comes of his exam. Trust me babe, you've more than earned it." Bobby sees the firmness of his wife's decision in her eyes, eliciting "You be careful then babe." Keeping the phone and her pills where they are for now, Tynie soon finds herself escorting an electrician through the house. "I will not allow anyone who comes here for any type of home improvement to just waltz around my house unmonitored." Tynie decrees. "That's actually smart of you. Your brother in law did the same thing, too. There are a lot of contractors who hire or are people with sticky fingers out there. I'm showing you that I'm not one of them." The electrician accepts.

When his examination is done, Tynie cites "Take those to my husband, red tape of any kind is handled by him." The electrician does, telling Bobby "Man, I mean no disrespect, but your wife and brother in law are brilliant. They gave me an idea that I hope to use with my other clients. I'm thinking about making it protocol to be escorted around when doing any work for someone." "Correct yourself man. Go ahead and make that protocol. That way you can't be accused of doing anything against a client." Bobby alters, getting and agreeable smile.

"Tell ya the truth brother, there ARE petty ass shitty people out there who would do that against you. Faster than you think, really. Once you make this protocol, sit back and watch. Those who are petty ass shitty people will drop you claiming they're being mistreated. All you got to do is say that you re-worked policies for your business. It's your business, you have that right. I'm a retired attorney, dude. I know my shit." Tynie asserts. "Will do!" The electrician agrees, then informing Bobby that their electrical is in perfect order, even after the sauna issues that just got resolved. Providing the certificates, Tynie's then seeing the man out.

Locking up again, Tynie releases "Ok, I'll admit it. Dude's kinda cool. I'm glad me and T could do that for him. Wonder if T knows he was part of that yet." "He will when he's meant to dear." Bobby returns, watching his wife come closer. Sitting beside him, Tynie takes Bobby into her arms, splaying him out across her lap. Looking down, she doesn't speak, yet he knows all that's on her mind. "We as a family are better now than we've ever been. We've made it, beautiful." Bobby promises, reaching up to pet her cheek. Cupping her jawline in his hand, Bobby sits up a bit to go in for the longest, most deep kiss of the day.

T, Sasha and TreMarion are in their house, watching over the kids. TreMarion offers to help bathe the kids, Sasha taking Ty-Leah and showing him the way. T walks around the house, feeling a sudden-and-new peace surround him. Waiting for the kids and the other two adults to come back his way, T mumbles "We did it. We as a family are better now than we've ever been."

Going up to his son in law, TreMarion appreciates "Couldn't have said it better myself." With their day closing out, T heads to assure that the house is locked up. TreMarion, Sasha and the kids are together, T in moments joining their group. As it nears time to get the kids down for bed, T and Sasha take them into their room. TreMarion's close behind, bringing the pillows and blankets in. Giving the kids his love, TreMarion moves the collapsible crib into their room, stashing it in the closet.

Returning to approach T and Sasha, TreMarion intends "I have it so that I can get to the kids if you guys are asleep or something. I had a couple doors put in so it's just a straight shot from my bed to them." Hovering a hand over her heart, Sasha gratifies "Thank you Daddy." "No problem guys. Love you. Have a good night." TreMarion desires, hugging them.

Promising they will, T and Sasha end the hug and head for their room. One at a time showering, T has his end table set up the same as always before they change out of their clothes for the day. Closing but not locking the door to the kids' room after their showers, Sasha goes to her side of the bed. Covering them up, T instills "Honey, we're all fine now. I love you, and I'm sorry for not saying that much today." Keeping him close, Sasha recounts "I know you love me, and that we're fine. I'm still in shock baby. I can't believe how well we timed rescuing Daddy. That's what we really did. I love you T, but please babe: not tonight. I'll make up for it any way you want." "You don't have to make up for a thing, sweetheart." T soothes, laying them out together against the bed. Sasha does look up, long enough to wind up sharing in a deep kiss.

Sasha's remarks alert T to one thing: she's still scared over what happened to TreMarion's old house. Tightly holding her, T sates every worry his wife didn't mention, doing so softly in her ear after the kiss is ended. Seeing her facial expression turn from shocked to content, T smiles as they start to fall asleep. TreMarion and the kids are already sleeping; T and Sasha unaware that the family elder has a set of baby monitors exactly like theirs.

It all set up similarly to T's end table, TreMarion's slumber is more content than it's been in more time than the family elder would care to confess. His life got saved today, essentially, and now TreMarion's giving back to those who've done so much for him. Tynie and Bobby will get their section of that on the family day; they just don't know it… yet. Again doing good for others, Tynie and Bobby feel something else aside from the achievement of being better as a family than they've ever been: the two feel another level of happiness as a team.

For Tynie, that happiness sticks around and is emphasized when Bobby sits up beside her. Taking a turn to lay out in his lap, she does so before he can blink. Looking up at her suitor, Tynie reveals "I love you Bobby. I'm so honored by the fact you did what you did for the family today. I mean seriously, you could have shot down every ounce of my plan for Daddy's move, and you didn't. After all we survived as one, and as a family, that's stunning. I don't mean to offend you but I find myself in a new awe of you now, really. Anything and I mean anything you want baby: Is yours. I want to honor you like that."

Petting an errant hair out of her face, Bobby describes "I love you too, Tynie. It's amazing to me that just by my helping Dad when he needed it the most, given the condition of that house; you're in awe of me. Baby, I did what was right by the family, you and Dad. That's all I did, I swear. You owe me nothing, my love. You honor me every single day, just by being my wife. You have no idea how much that's meant to me, since day one. I didn't "shoot down" anything you planned, because you actually spoke what the family was thinking. T told me so, on Sasha's name too. Dad even admitted that. When I said for family, absolutely ANYTHING, that's what I meant. Now beautiful, relax. You deserve it as much as I do."

Tynie grunts, then uncovers "Thank you babe." Closing her eyes, Tynie pinches the bridge of her nose, and then smirks.

The day's more tense spots have gotten to her, just like they did Sasha, and Bobby sees it. Allowing her time to lay out, he doesn't speak again. After about half an hour, she gets up, him in tow. They head for their room, Tynie wrapping an arm loosely around Bobby. Pulling her closer, Bobby reminds "I won't break babe. Not that easily." Tonight's end of the day regimen is a bit different, Bobby leading his wife to the beds' edge before putting those certificates in the safe. Lining up the pills and phone to the end table, he makes sure the latter item is charging.

Nothing coming across that screen when it's checked, Bobby sees Tynie crawl backwards to her side of the bed. Flopping her back down, she groans "Damn today's been intense!" "It sure has beautiful. We got a lot of good done though." Bobby administers, reaching down to cover them up. Hovering his lips over her ear, Bobby prefers "We make love tomorrow, tonight we need to relax." "You actually beat me to saying that." Tynie certifies, rolling over to kiss him one more time. As they end that kiss, Tynie insistently holds Bobby in her arms, leading his head to her chest. Assuming she wanted to hold him that way through the night, he gets comfortable and stretches out. Overtaking the actual pillows, she smiles, the day for these two finally coming to an end.

The family is better now than they've ever been, although they came damn close to losing TreMarion. A few decent people were involved in the day, and unfortunately, so were some serious assholes. Harlon came through for the family in a way they didn't expect, TreMarion's now-former house burning down being Harlon's opportunity. T and Sasha now have TreMarion living with them, and everyone's much happier with that.

The kids saw the contentment on the faces of their adult relatives, even making them laugh today. In all truth, the facts came from the mouths of babes when Ty-Leah and Junior claimed in their own way that Tynie's rubbed off. There will be some things needing transferred, all of it red tape, TreMarion planning to handle that another day. Another family day is on the itinerary, and the family elder found the best way for them all to enjoy it. TreMarion's right, they shouldn't answer their phones all the time anyway, they are entitled to their own lives. Without saying it in as many words, the family elder really drove home that point.

They all knew today would be long, and why, yet none of them expected it to end so well. With the family being better than they've ever been, they all sleep more deeply than what's been known for a significant time. Tomorrow's another day, yet today was "Intense" for damn good reason. The one man who always had their backs got his covered in a matter of hours. Even with all the unforeseen changes to the day, the family got one thing totally handled just in the nick of time:

TreMarion's move to T and Sasha's….


	175. Ch 175

Title: Regardless…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Settling in at T and Sasha's, TreMarion's early-riser habits emerge. He goes about the house, trying to clean as quietly as he can. When T wakes a bit later, they chat, TreMarion admitting "I have an idea about the house I'd like to run past you. I want to look into a company that does both soundproofing and public address systems. If I can't find one, I want to find two companies, and have it set so we can hear the kids and they can't hear into our rooms. I want to do that so the baby monitors go into emergency reserves. I know this is your house, but I feel this is a good contribution."

T's curious about how that will work, asking "You mind if I'm by you when you get that set up?" TreMarion answers "Frankly, in order for this to work the way I want it to, I need you at my side when I make the call." They nod, and then go in to check on the kids. Sasha's asleep through all of that, T and TreMarion caring for all the kids needs before they get Ty-Leah and Junior situated in the collapsible crib.

TreMarion makes them breakfast, T going in to wake his wife. Kissing Sasha, he gets held closely out of nowhere. "Baby, what's wrong?" T asks. "The kids, they're getting so big. They won't need me anymore." Sasha weeps. "No baby, they'll always need you. They are growing, but all that means is their needs will change. Honey, I'm so sorry this hurts you. You know what? Me and Dad have everything taken care of today. You're relaxing, you need it." T soothes.

Coaxing her out of bed, T gets Sasha set up on the couch by the kids, and then runs to the family elder. "Dad, I hate to do this but we may need Tynie and Bobby." T starts, explaining what took him so long in getting back into the front of the house. "Son, you watch over this, I'm calling them now." TreMarion orders.

Switching places, TreMarion calls Bobby. Waking Tynie, TreMarion initiates "I hate to do this to you on such short notice. Sasha's depressed, thinks the kids won't need her anymore. I was hopin'..." "Daddy, let me wake Bobby up. We'll be over as soon as possible." Tynie requires, suddenly hanging up afterwards. Bobby hears that, waking as if cued to in that moment. "Babe, Sasha's really depressed. Daddy and T are worried sick about her. She thinks since the kids are getting bigger they're actually phasing her out. Daddy needs us there to help get Sasha out of that funk because they fear she may hurt herself. Daddy didn't say it but I heard T mumble something like that in the background." Tynie repeats. "You were right. We gotta go." Bobby assures, the two scurrying from there to leave the house, and secure it behind themselves.

Foregoing herself until arriving at T and Sasha's, Tynie plans "Babe, I'll take my pill after breakfast. This shit's urgent. I'll also make up for not waking you with a kiss. I fuckin' swear!" Bobby's driving his wife's SUV, speeding really, as he attributes "For shit like what you overheard, it is urgent. We got this covered though. Don't you worry."

Parking right by Sasha's door, Tynie and Bobby run to the stoop, T letting them in with a fearful look on his face. "Dude, as of right now: I am overtaking control of anything that happens in this house. You are to focus on Sasha. Daddy and Bobby have the kids covered until I say different." Tynie mandates. TreMarion's in the kitchen, having heard that, he says "Son, listen to her. She's done this before." T nods, securing the house as Tynie goes to take her morning pill.

Chasing that with a shot of water, she premeditates "I want every phone in this house laid out against the kitchen bar. If ANYONE asks: I'm claiming family emergency that's left me as the spokesman for the family. Anything you wanted or needed done to this house is to go through me until I say different." Bobby, T, and TreMarion obey, Sasha sitting back in total wonder. T runs to his wife's side, keeping her held closely. Tynie overtakes the kitchen, finishing the breakfast, leaving Bobby and TreMarion to cover the kids. Ty-Leah heard the intense tone of Tynie's voice, Bobby soothing "It's alright Babygirl. Ma's just not feeling good today. Your Aunt Ti's got everything under control. Me and your Pa got you taken care of, your brother too." TreMarion beams at how Bobby covered that, saying a reverse of his exact lines to Junior.

"Tynie's diabetes. Bobby's and Daddy's hearts. Your heart baby. This isn't fair." Sasha mopes. "We have that covered too, sweetheart. You're not to worry about a thing. We'll take care of anything that comes down the pike. You relax in my arms now." T instructs, holding her. Sasha drops her eyes from his, crying. Tynie manages to think clearly in a bit of remaining panic, calling Dr. Kym. "Mama Kym, I'll pay you ten grand right now if you send Dr. Kym to my brother in law's. Tell him I'll explain EVERYTHING the second he gets here and that it's an EMERGENCY!" Tynie desires. "You don't pay me ten grand for emergencies honey. Your family is still covered under those severance packages. Sending him there now. Need the address." Mama Kym refutes, receiving T's address. "Mama Kym, please know if I EVER get the chance to take you personally on a spa day: I'm taking it! THANK YOU!" Tynie affirms. "No problem, honey. You don't owe me that spa day, either." Mama Kym refuses, hanging up.

Bobby heard the figure Tynie offered Mama Kym, translating "Sasha, she really does have this covered. Hopefully Mama Kym shot down her offers." Tynie points to Bobby, nodding, before announcing "Sasha first, meal's on!"

Everyone follows that directive, Tynie rushing to answer the door. Bearhugging and pulling Dr. Kym inside in one move, she squeals "THANK YOU!" In a show of his respect to the house, Dr. Kym locks up after Tynie releases him. "Come with me." Tynie directs, taking Dr. Kym into TreMarion's room. Telling absolutely all, Tynie states "I didn't mean to call you out but I needed medical professional backup man. This isn't my first intervention, but on this shit, I really needed help." "You did no wrong calling me out. You did kind of shock my mom though, with the figure you named and the spa day. I told my mom that was a way for you to prove how intense the situation is. Relax my mom's fine now. We're all still good." Dr. Kym assures, getting lead to the others. Dr. Kym hangs back as Tynie goes to eat, her saying to him "Go ahead. There's more than enough." "You're in charge around here right now." Dr. Kym forfeits, taking his share.

Sasha's confused by Dr. Kym's presence, TreMarion explaining "It'll be told to us in due time. Not while we eat because that's not how Tynie does these things." Sasha nods, everyone eating in silence. Tynie does all the cleanup, then checks the phones out of habit.

Turning to the family she locks eyes with Sasha. "Sis, we all trust Dr. Kym with our lives. I was worried sick about you from the second after Daddy called. T told Daddy to call us out, and I called Dr. Kym out here. Honey, we're not mad at you, we're scared shitless. I brought Dr. Kym in on this because I needed a professional opinion from a man we trust with our lives. I know T told you to stay in his arms, but for this part: you two and Dr. Kym need to speak privately. Don't you dare worry; we as a family got you covered." Tynie describes. Sasha, T, and Dr. Kym obey, again taking over TreMarion's room.

"Daddy, they went in there because I took Dr. Kym in there to tell him what happened. I did that entirely because I wanted this to be handled without impeding upon T and Sasha's marital privacy too much. Forgive me." Tynie apologizes. "You have done no wrong whatsoever. I wanted this taken care of as you saw fit. When you overtook control to allow T and Sasha to handle this part only: I knew. I knew it was an intervention, and told Bobby to follow your lead." TreMarion admits.

The kids are in the crib again, Bobby rushing to his wife's side. Kissing him passionately, she makes up for the kiss that was held off on. Separating their lips, Tynie mutters "I pray this works." "It will babe. Have faith." Bobby encourages. Just then, T, Sasha and Dr. Kym emerge, Tynie and Bobby breaking off their hold. Turning to lock eyes with Dr. Kym, Tynie nods. "I have news that I'd rather not share around the kids." Dr. Kym declares. "Daddy, Bobby, you go talk to Dr. Kym. I and T got the kids covered. Sasha you kick back in the recliner." Tynie clarifies.

They follow directions, Tynie and T sharing a worried look. The kids lay out in the crib, T and Tynie covering them, promising "We'll be ok sweeties." Ty-Leah and Junior sleep holding hands, which breaks Tynie's heart. T holds her closely, mentioning "May Bobby forgive me for this." "We're good dude, relax." Tynie murmurs. Breaking their hold, T and Tynie are greeted by TreMarion, Bobby, and Dr. Kym. "Doc, what do we do now?" Tynie worries.

Telling her there is a prescription for Sasha's depression, Dr. Kym adds "Whether she goes on it or not is up to T. He's her husband." "Take the prescription dude. Hold onto it, and don't make any choices right now. Shit's too raw." Tynie advises, Dr. Kym pointing at her and proudly nodding. T does, Sasha weeping "I'll do anything it takes to feel better. Anything!" T runs to her, holding her closely before saying "It'll only take me calling in a favor to Bobby. He knows I'm good for it." Tynie sees what pocket that prescription is in, taking it out and handing that to her husband. "Baby, I'm the one who owes you one." Tynie teases. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Bobby swears, kissing his wife's cheek and leaving the house.

Tynie turns to Dr. Kym, asking "Doc, how fast can you come up with any restrictions that pill has?" Pointing to T, Dr. Kym recalls "That list is on him right now." Hugging Dr. Kym again, Tynie vows "Do me ONE more favor man: tell your mom I meant it. She's getting a spa day or at least a cup of VERY expensive coffee on my dime the first shot I get! You are too!" "We won't take that from you. This was an emergency. Thank you for trusting me like you do." Dr. Kym rejects, soon after getting released. Tynie's trying not to cry right now, as T wonders "Anything else you need to do Doc?" Dr. Kym replies "Keep me posted about Sasha. If ANYTHING concerns you about her, especially while on those pills: CALL ME. Like I told Tynie, we won't take anything from you. Your family's still covered under those severance packages. Matter of fact, the two people I fired the last time you were in my office surrendered everything they owned. I had it all liquidated and put into a trust that covers your medical costs.. FOR LIFE." "Damn!" Sasha gasps. "She responded for all of us, Doc. Believe me. Thank you for rushing out here." TreMarion states, seeing Dr. Kym out.

T goes back to his wife, Tynie and TreMarion monitoring the kids, as they all hear Sasha cry "Now I'm on pills forever. I'm not the same woman you married T, I'm worse." "Don't think that way, babe. I am yours forever, no matter what! You are the same woman I married and fell in love with. The pills, babe, they're helping us all. You especially. It's more than alright." T soothes. TreMarion left the door open, knowing Bobby's on his way back, only to soon see Bobby walk in and lock up. Hurrying to the others, he gives T the pills, informing "You and my wife owe me nothing for this." T tells Bobby the latest Dr. Kym mentioned about the family and medical costs, receiving "Holy shit."

"Our kids. They'll see me on pills. They'll try something with them." Sasha worries. "No they won't sis. T and I will have that all taken care of before you know it. Daddy and Bobby are watching the kids while I get that situated." Tynie refutes, taking T into the kitchen.

"Here's my idea dude. When me and Sasha need to take our pills, we duck into the master bedroom to do that if I'm here. If the kids are being cared for when it's time for Sasha's pill, you get them laid out and tell her to go ahead and do that as soon as you can after that fact. If it's an emergency and we're not at our houses: we work with it and keep those pills away from the kids. Whatever you do: DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT have that pill bottle in the range of the kids. If Sasha needs reassured about this, you do your best. Bobby will help you with that, because he's done the same reassuring with me." Tynie depicts. "Damn girl, you're good!" T brags.

"Eh, I try." Tynie mutters, the two returning to Sasha. T gets taken into his wife's arms, Sasha bawling her regrets. "No baby, that's all not true. Tynie just gave me a batch of wonderful ideas. Remember how Bobby said if we need advice we can come to them? Yeah, this is part of that offer. Relax beautiful, have faith in me. In us, as a family. We really do have this covered." T consoles. Bobby looks at T and Sasha, then his wife, before taking Tynie into his arms.

"I'm a medical pain in my family's ass." Sasha whimpers. "Oh my God! Sasha, no you're not! Sis, T's right. We have you, and this covered. Honey, to tell you the truth, we're proud of you. Yeah, seriously. It takes a strong woman to know when help is needed. It takes a brave woman to know when that help is to be called out for. You did both Sasha, really." Tynie intervenes. "But you called out Dr. Kym. You took control. You put that stress on yourself." Sasha concerns. "All I did was show you that I have your back. The calls I made, the control I took were par for that course. Sis, it's no trouble, honestly." Tynie rebuts.

"Baby, explain it to Tynie. I'm weak, I'm a chicken." Sasha craves. "You are not either of those. Beautiful, yes you are beautiful to me, Tynie's right. As your man it's my job to take care of you. So that's changed a little? No big thing. So the family got called out because you needed us? That's what family is for. Gorgeous, yes you are my gorgeous wife; Tynie stood tall and took charge because she knew it was best for me to focus on you. The kids were covered, Tynie saw to that. Yeah, she was a bit barkish, but she got the job done. Honey, please trust us. Let me take care of you. Let us back you." T requests. "Baby, you still love me? Even with THIS?!" Sasha mumbles. "My love knows NO bounds, NO restrictions, and NO conditions. My dedication to you and our kids is ETERNAL." T oaths. "Thank you God." Sasha mutters.

Looking up at the others, T gives a concerned smirk. TreMarion and Bobby silently go watch over the kids, Tynie kneeling to T's right side. "Sasha, I speak for the family when I say: T's not the only one who loves you like that. You've all had my back with my diabetes; you've all had Bobby's back with his heart and his knee. We've all had Daddy's back with his pacemaker, so this is just another chance. A chance for us to have your back. Not just for today, either." Tynie cites.

Sasha's head lifts like a shot, T wiping away her tears, as Sasha dedicates "I heard my honey say this earlier, now I see exactly why he did. Damn girl, you are good!" "She's also absolutely right." Bobby, T, and TreMarion vouch as one. "You're being the family mama bear again. We didn't want that." Sasha pines.

"No sis, I'm not. I wanted to take control. I wanted to be in charge. I wanted those things for good reasons. You needed T, and the kids needed Bobby and Daddy. Those are the best reasons for my doing any of this! Yeah the kids need me too, but I know for a fact that T would have been distracted by running the house when you needed him most. It's alright, believe me. We can work with this; all I ask is for you to give me the chance to have special time with the kids when you are totally situated." Tynie rejects. "You don't have to ask for special time with the kids, sis. All you got to do is see if we're available to arrange it. Other than that, Sasha and I can't thank you, Dad, and Bobby enough." T amends.

Tynie nods, then T hands her Sasha's pills. Checking the label, Tynie learns that Sasha's to take them twice a day with food. "Dr. Kym told me to start her on those tonight around dinner. She can't have alcohol an hour before, and two hours after taking them. She's not to get drunk while on them either." T informs.

"Sis, you know what? That actually works really well. I'm on pills too, and Bobby doesn't like it when I take them so closely after having drinks. You and I can do that, together. Yes, we'll still have drinks, just not as many. In a sense, this is a chance for us to protect the men of the family. You know my feelings about family members catchin' DWI's. If you're on a driving restriction until you adjust to those pills, I already know T will have no problem not drinking more than two when he has to get you and the kids home. The men of this family understand sweetie, they back us: one hundred percent." Tynie plots. "You sound so certain." Sasha wonders. "That's because she is certain, she's also right." Bobby affirms. T and TreMarion share a stunned look, and then turn their eyes to Bobby. "She didn't want that brought up until it could be an example to help the family. She told me on our way here." Bobby vouches.

Tynie gets off her knees, asking "Anything else needs or is wanted done around here?" TreMarion approaches her, telling of his idea. Tynie nods, then takes T's phone and gets the phone book.

Returning to the others, TreMarion furthers "She apologizes for how she barked at us. She did that somewhat intentionally, because Tynie presumed there'd be more needing done around here. She asked for anything that we wanted done around here because she's about to convert that into stuff that's needed. She didn't say why that is, though."

"Baby, first chance you get, you convince Tynie she's done no wrong. She's done a world of right, for all of us. I sound so selfish when I say this but, me especially." Sasha craves. "Soon as I can, I will." T promises, seeing Tynie on his phone. "Hey sir, here's the deal. I have the full consent of the man of this house to order the public address and soundproofing installs. The man of this house had to take his wife to handle errands and he accidentally grabbed my phone and left his. There are a half dozen restrictions to this work order you need to be made aware of. First, your men only speak to me. Second, if your men bother any of the other family members I have with me at this property: they will be prosecuted for it. Third, we do not pay for any house improvement work over the phone. I am to be given a detailed invoice after your work is done. Fourth, if your work does not meet my family's standards and we've already paid you: we will contest the payment with our bank. Fifth, if any property on this land is damaged, including our vehicles, you will be sued. Sixth, these restrictions are NON NEGOTIABLE. Do I make myself clear?" Tynie firmly apprises.

"Crystal!" The man gulps. "Good, now I don't have the rest of the fuckin' millennium Mack: when are your men coming here?" Tynie grumbles. "One hour." The man replies, receiving T's address. Tynie hangs up T's phone after that, Bobby sleekly making her claim about the phone "mix-up" true. Basically rushing one of the recliners after that, Bobby mandates "Man, get Sasha out of here. I know what Tynie's doing. Me and Dad have the kids covered." Getting his wife out of the recliner, T obeys, Bobby locking up behind them.

Taking TreMarion's phone, Bobby goes to the kids, and gets escorted into TreMarion's room. Tynie has T's phone, sending "Daddy, lock your doors. Trust me on this, I'll make up for every bossy second when this shit's done. Love you." Bobby handles that, and then sends "You make up for nothing. Just delete this conversation. Love you too." The kids are held by Bobby and TreMarion, Bobby telling a tale about "The awesomeness of Aunt Ti's dedication to the family." TreMarion listens quietly, as do the kids, then the family elder smiles. Thirty minutes later, Tynie's answering the door, being extremely short and gruff with the men on the other side.

Marching them to the site of the work order, Tynie keeps the pissed off drill sergeant attitude up, namely to show those workers won't get one over on her. "You have no control over how things are run around here! You are here to do a job and that's IT! Get to work and get your shit done!" Tynie barks as they hit the work site. Taking a break from all the commanding tones, she at last deletes the conversation Bobby told her to.

Bobby and TreMarion heard everything, noting it mentally to explain to T later. T calls his phone from Tynie's, wanting to check-in. Ducking away from the workers, Tynie depicts "I've treated them WORSE than a Marine Drill Sergeant does a piss-drunk insubordinate recruit. To my understanding, since you're the man of this house: I was under you orders to do so in your absence."

Putting T's phone on speaker, Tynie hears T tell the crew "She was under my orders as the man of the house you're working at to handle you as she has. If I get another call like this one: you will be prosecuted to the fullest extents of local, state and federal law!" "Yes, sir!" The crew gulps, working tirelessly to get the job order done. Taking the phone off speaker, Tynie leaves the area momentarily, telling T "Thanks man. Owe ya one." "No you don't. See ya later." T returns, the two mumbling love before hanging up.

Spinning on her toes, Tynie returns to monitoring the crew, giving another advisement "I've been placed under more strict orders. The man of this house wants whoever is in charge of you bastards to know one thing: I am not to handle any invoices beyond having temporary custody. Translation: you don't get paid until he gets home, but I am to be the one who gets that invoice in the meantime. In the event your work is not up to his standards, you already know what happens." "Got it!" The crew swears, still working.

Bobby and TreMarion hear that, Bobby saying under his breath "Nice touches baby." Getting a text from Tynie's phone, TreMarion quietly reads "This is Sasha, T's driving. Whatever you may have overheard about T and strict orders: is not a lie. He and Tynie tag-teamed to make that the way she's to handle those contractor bastards." "Son, those aren't touches Tynie's giving. She told those contractors the truth. Sasha just texted me so, because T's driving." TreMarion educates. Sending their love, TreMarion adds "The kids are fine." Appreciating that, Sasha and T have a little time out on the town alone. Discussing it in their car, T offers "Your relaxation, that's what today's about. We'll have that date. I'll arrange it after seeing to it Tynie has special time with the kids. She is after all taking charge of our home improvements on last-minute notice. I think that's fairest."

"You and I both baby. That special time for Tynie isn't today though. She'll need to decompress, just like I do apparently." Sasha alters. "Nothin' wrong with that baby." T swears, taking her about the town from that point.

While they're gone, Tynie keeps a strict watch on the crew in the house, seeing them near halfway done with the job. "One thing I failed to mention. After you leave, I'm having the electrical of this house examined by an outside professional. If ANYTHING is amiss, the man of this house isn't having you prosecuted I AM! I'll make it a federal hatecrime case too!" Tynie threatens. The boss warns "You heard the woman! We can't stop her, neither can her family!"

Suddenly tempering their pace, Tynie calls the electrician from yesterday saying "You're getting paid for this whether you like it or not. I need you at my brother in laws IMMEDIATELY! There's a batch of Goddamned MORONS trying to fry this house from the inside out!" "I'll be there in ten!" The electrician affirms, hanging up. Rushing to answer the door, Tynie explains about the phone mix up, and leads the electrician to the work site which possessed her claims.

Texting TreMarion, Tynie asks "Daddy, have Bobby meet me in the kitchen in five minutes. With his bank card. Will explain later." Showing Bobby the text, TreMarion sets his phone down and puts Junior into the crib. Tynie meets Bobby in the kitchen, getting held and told "No worries baby. I knew you were going with your gut." "My God Bobby, thank you!" Tynie gratifies, sharing in a short kiss. Separating that, those two split off and return to the spots they held moments ago. The electrician stands there for a moment, Tynie demanding to the crew "Either you let this man do his job or the federal hatecrime case against you is IMMEDIATE and AUTOMATIC! He is the one to handle the electrical NOT YOU!"

The crew tries to do the soundproofing around the electrician, Tynie commanding "Hell no! You're NOT impeding him like that! You work AFTER I get the electrician's invoice and he leaves NOT BEFORE!" "Just back away! Do as she says!" The boss of the crew orders, receiving immediate obedience. The electrician finishes another half an hour later, turning to Tynie. "Tell them man. Bark it at them." Tynie directs.

The electrician does, informing "You guys now know that I'm not leaving until she or the man of this house is pleased with this work! I can't because I know if I do, you'll tear out my work and try to fry this house from the inside out! Any legal action they need me to appear for is a GIVEN!" Tapping the electrician on the shoulder, Tynie appraises through her teeth "Thanks dude. Take your typical charges for that work up. I mean it; charge me time and a half on this shit." Curtly nodding, the electrician agrees.

The public address system is installed, the electrician monitoring every little flinch of the soundproofing with Tynie at his side. When the crew's done, Tynie's served one invoice, the electrician waiting for her to examine the area. Learning how to use the public address system, Tynie actually sets it up so the kids room can be heard from TreMarion's and the master bedroom. Turning to the electrician, she again talks through her teeth "Dude, I'm happy. You told them that was a condition of you stickin' around. I'm forcing them off the property before I escort you out. Soon as I get your invoice for time and a half, I set in motion you getting paid." "Call me Bruce and you got a deal." The electrician returns.

"Alright Bruce, thank you for telling me you left your invoices in your truck because of the emergency status and severity of this call out." Tynie alibies. "No problem." Bruce verifies, him essentially forcing the soundproofer crew off the property, claiming Tynie asked him to privately. The crew doesn't contest it, because they're happy to be leaving that land once and for all.

Bruce doesn't like the idea of the house being left open for even a minute, going to get his invoices while Tynie stayed behind the closed and locked door. Cutting one, he hands it to Tynie, whom broadcasts "Bruce dude, thank you. I mean it man, for everything. I'll set in motion you getting paid as soon as I can. By the way, my name's Tynie." "That's fine, Tynie. No problem." Bruce accepts, leaving the property.

Tynie locks up again, rushing to the others in the house. Returning Bobby's bank card, she tells all that happened around the call and T's orders. "I want Bruce paid, that's the electrician. I don't however want that other crew paid until T has a chance to examine the work. I'll tell all to T when he gets here. I just hope Bruce is alright waiting a bit to get paid." Tynie concludes. "No babe, we won't make Bruce wait on that. You've covered enough. Now's my turn." Bobby objects, handling Bruce's getting paid.

Bruce tells him Tynie insisted upon paying time and a half and why, Bobby attesting "She's not the only one in this family who would have insisted on that, believe me. I'm her husband, I would have too." "Sorry I sounded the way I did around your wife man; she and I really had no option in the matter." Bruce apologizes.

"You did no wrong, man. You backed my wife, and did your best to respect the property. You had no choice in how they were treated, I understand that." Bobby overrides. Closing out the conversation with wishes for a better day, both phones are hung up. The kids are asleep, Tynie insisting on holding Ty-Leah as that conversation concludes. TreMarion holds Junior, as Bobby gets the other invoice from his wife's pocket. "I'll tell T all later. Tynie's no longer in charge. As of right now, I am. You and Tynie relax with the kids, Dad." Bobby proffers. "Thank you, baby!" Tynie gasps. "Yeah son, thank you." TreMarion repeats. Bobby nods, and then goes to the front of the house.

T and Sasha are just now getting back, him telling his wife "I'm going to get you relaxed in the living room. Trust me babe, the kids will be fine. I have to talk to Tynie alone though, I just know it. Her or Bobby, one of the two. I'll get whatever comes of that conversation handled as soon as you're totally comfortable. Matter of fact, I won't even start that talk until you are." Sasha smiles at that, thanking her husband as he showers her in chivalry from their SUV to the house. Letting her in, T takes a bit to get Sasha situated, Bobby coming up behind him to lock the house.

Once Sasha has a movie on, just for her, T gets her snacks and a soda, and then kisses her cheek. "I'll be back honey." T promises. "Ok baby." Sasha gratifies. T then goes up to Bobby, whom leads him right into the room that had all that work done. Closing the door, Bobby testifies in grand detail as to what transpired from the moment that crew arrived. "You're shittin' me." T grumbles. "Nope." Bobby refuses. Mentioning what Tynie did through Bruce, Bobby overrules "She and I will not accept you paying us back for that. We were trying to come up with another way to contribute to this house, like Dad did with the idea. The idea actually gave us the window to contribute to this house, and I won't take being paid back for Sasha's prescription. She helped me with Tynie's so fair's fair." "You get Tynie decompressed from all that shit and you got a deal!" T offers. Hugging him shortly, Bobby plans "I'll cover that man. No worries."

Sasha gets up, walking towards her husband before saying "Baby, I do feel bad about one thing. I'm around the family and I haven't showered yet." Bobby handles that, instituting "That's nothing to trouble yourself with Sasha. We totally understand. Tynie saw this like we all did, you really needed us. It's alright because we have that all taken care of. I'll just need to borrow T for about twenty minutes. He knows why too. You go get comfortable; Tynie and Dad have the kids cared for." Sasha nods, and then complies, Tynie and TreMarion coming out to feed the kids.

Cleaning them up afterwards, Tynie turns Ty-Leah to Sasha's view before exploring "See that Little Mama? Your Ma's starting to feel better. We got everything handled. We're fine, just like I told you." "Ayyy!" Ty-Leah squeals. "Yeah sweetie, your Aunt Ti is a phenom. She really got the ball rolling to get me feeling better." Sasha brags. Ty-Leah turns her head to Tynie, trying to say "phenom" but it comes out as "Phee-om!" "Thanks honey. I didn't do this alone though. Your Da, Ba, and Pa backed me up." Ty-Leah tilts her head in confusion, Tynie translating herself "Ok honey, backup is a good thing. Your Da, Ba, and Pa helped me help your Ma feel better." Ty-Leah squeaks understanding "K!" Turning to her father, Tynie describes "I put it that way on purpose Daddy. Everything else that backed me up as Sasha claimed was dangerous for these two to be around." Junior covers that, shrieking "Ti.. Fiece!" "That about covers it." TreMarion laughs.

Those two take the kids towards Sasha, sitting with them on the couch opposing Sasha. The movie Sasha's watching is actually fit for the kids to see, her confessing "I don't like a lot of movies that are out for people my age these days. They're too disgusting and send all the wrong messages." T and Bobby emerge, T approaching Tynie with a huge smile on his face. Leaning his lips to Tynie's ear, T reveals "I don't know how you and Bobby do it, but damn you rock!" "I take it.." Tynie starts.

T arises, educating "I've been advised by Bobby not to pay those contractors. I was told to explain that because Tynie called Bruce out and had to have him work around them because of their negligence, they aren't to receive payment. I've also been told to alert our bank of them attempting to scam our accounts to try and circumvent my not paying them. I plan to do that, after Bobby sits down and kicks back. I see the kids are covered and Sasha's comfortable. I'll be right back."

"Make that call to the bank in my room son. Now. Then make the other one." TreMarion mandates, T nodding as he switches out phones with Tynie and leaves the room. Bobby sits back beside his wife, wrapping an arm around Tynie's shoulders.

"Tynie, don't you dare apologize for even one second of how you handled anything today. T told me the way you acted had reason, and that reason was: you were showing your hand in terms of protecting the family in a different way. You saw this as urgent, as the family did. From the minute after Daddy called you on T's request. We know why you behaved how you did, sister. You felt it necessary to be the strong one, so T could focus on me. Daddy and Bobby did well by covering the kids while you took care of the rest. Bobby stepped in when he did because he knew you needed a breather, I'm aware of that. Honestly, I'm good with everything you all have done for me and this house today. I know you don't want repaid for anything, because I know you and Bobby. Whether you and Bobby like it or not: the first chance I get to back you I'm taking. T too. Daddy, you've done plenty, you relax when that time comes. Unless there's no option in the matter." Sasha advises.

"Sasha, I won't apologize for my behavior. Not after how you explained it. I will, however, contest you backing me and Bobby on the scale you implied. Honey, you do that every day just by having us in the kids' lives. That's all the "backing" Bobby and I want. I swear to God. The rest is to be covered when it comes down the pike. That all covers Daddy too, believe me." Tynie protests. Looking around the room, Sasha sees Tynie's point in the eyes of the other adults around her. "You got it." Sasha consents.

Just then, T emerges with a rather huge smile on his face. "I want to thank all of you for helping me today. Bobby, your advice was sheer GENIUS! Tynie, how you treated those contractors, amazing! I'll freely admit Dr. Kym and Bruce are wonderful for what they did too. One of the reasons I sound so damn happy right now is: the bank manager I talked to is the wife of that company owner. This is the second time this week that the company has pulled their shit, and they'd just re-opened on Sunday! The wife has total financial stock in the company which means: they went under, and dude's facing a divorce. He's lost everything because the bulk of what they have is legally hers, he signed it over. Frankly, dude has it coming. The workers won't be getting unemployment benefits, either because they were actually illegals, so ICE has them now! The wife didn't know of the hiring of illegals until ICE called her at work, so she's not liable for that, the soon-to-be ex-husband is. Sasha baby, the best I could do was split the compensation of that businesses' capital with the other victims of this behavior. That's right beautiful, we didn't have to pay, but the company sure as hell did! Spared me a phone call, too!" T proclaims.

"Hey sis, ever had a chocolate Manhattan?" Tynie poses. Sasha shakes her head, TreMarion covering "You will now. You guys relax. Me and T got this." Sasha has a look of being in thought, T diverting to get the crib out of his father in law's room. Setting that around the adults, Tynie and Bobby put the kids in it and cover them up. Arranging the new pillows under their heads, Tynie takes a bit to check the hems, not wanting another emergency in their day.

Arising after she did that, Tynie goes to Bobby's hip. Soon serving them, Sasha surprises the entire room by toasting "To my wonderful and phenomenal hubby, T. You are a big part of my world, you and the kids. To Daddy, you have been amazing to me, today especially. To Bobby, thank you so much for not contesting how Tynie took things over. To Tynie, for basically being the main instrument in what pretty much saved my life. You guys have given so much, even without knowing it. Ty-Leah, Junior and I are eternally in your debt."

Tynie covers her mouth, squinting her eyes shut, praying she doesn't start to cry. Bobby counter toasts "Sasha, we are family. You have no eternal debt to anyone here. I would never contest when my wife's actions and attitudes are meant for good. Today they were, on a massive scale, you just admitted it. T loves you more than he does life itself, you and the kids. He told me so, and he fully intends to show you by any means he can. Dad and I have no trouble backing Tynie, or any of you when the time is right for that. Today it was, repeatedly. Today's events proved one thing: we as a family are stronger than we've ever been before." "Trust Bobby on this sis, please." Tynie pleads, opening her eyes.

"Thank you Lord for Dad, Tynie, and Bobby. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Sasha, the kids, and I needed you all, and you came running. Thank you so much." T honors.

Through the tears she could battle no more, Tynie retorts "Anytime man. Hell, you'd do the same for us." Setting his drink down, taking hers and doing the same, Bobby engulfs his wife in a tight hug. Tynie breaks down entirely, crying in Bobby's arms, apologizing "I don't mean for the kids to hear me like this..." "It's alright honey." Bobby coaxes.

Crying in his arms, Tynie makes it so only her man can hear what she says. "The adrenaline from today baby, I'm coming down too fast. The fear, the heartbreak, they're taking over. I need your strength babe. I'll make up for it any way you want." Bobby deciphers. Petting her back, Bobby overrules in his wife's ear "You owe me nothing. You did what you had to do. We all did, really. It's ok baby. Let this out." TreMarion sips his drink twice, turning to watch over the kids. T and Sasha sit beside each other, mixing their watch between the kids, and the family's other couple.

"Bobby, I love you so much. I didn't say that yet today. I treated you like an Army recruit, not a hubby. That was wrong." Tynie regrets. "You didn't do a thing against me, love. I knew from the second you told me what you heard in that call from Dad this morning. I was aware that how you handled it was you trying to give your best to the family in an urgent situation. Babe, you did that. You gave us your best today. It's alright. I love you, too." "You're so good to me." Tynie appreciates, with a whimper in her voice. T looks at Tynie and Bobby, and then at his wife, then back to the family's other couple.

Before God and everyone, T decides "Bobby, Sasha and I want to do something special for you two. We don't know what yet, though. Man, all we ask is you don't stop us. We're also doing something for Dad, we insist. Dad, please don't stop us. You'll all get all the special time with the kids that you want. Long as me and Sasha are available to arrange it, first."

Tynie and Bobby breach their own hold, him counter-deciding "I have an idea about that, for all of us. We do it arranged as a family, another day. As for the special time with the kids, Tynie and I would never try to arrange it at indecent hours, or if you and Sasha aren't truly available. Nor would Dad." "Bobby's right, son." TreMarion concurs.

With that, they all go for their drinks, raising them in solidarity with the latest family decision. As the adults take in their drinks, the kids stun the room, claiming with the use of the nicknames they gave the adults that one-by-one the adults are "Phee-oms! (Phenoms)" Tynie hears that, jolting and rushing to set her drink down, heading straight for the kids and the crib. Looking in on them, she sees Ty-Leah and Junior are still asleep. "Whoa…" Tynie sighs, going back to her drink and Bobby's side. Settling beside him, Tynie doesn't say anything else.

The other adults follow suit, Tynie again covering clean-up after the drinks. Not considering returning to the others until another meal is made, she declares "Sasha first, meal's on!" Stunning her, Sasha alters "No sis, in this house: it's ladies first." Tynie nods, accepting that as Sasha joins her in getting some of the meal. Going back to their seats, they eat and keep eyes on the kids. TreMarion, T and Bobby tail the ladies, everyone eating in silence.

After they're done, Bobby covers clean up this time, Sasha and Tynie feeding the kids. T cleans up from that as they finish, TreMarion being left in the recliner to relax. When that's all over with, Tynie and Sasha take to holding the kids. The house isn't what Sasha wanted the family to see, cleanliness-wise, and she nearly mentions it. T proffers "Baby, I held off on even starting the housework on purpose. Dad's idea from first thing this morning made me pause on that, because I didn't want to clean once only to have to re-clean due to contractors being here." "That makes sense." Sasha discovers.

After hearing that short conversation, Tynie notes "Sis, you sound like you're really feeling better." Sasha admits she is, and confesses remorse about "having to bring the family in on" making that happen. "You and Bobby have a house to run, and deserve private time as man and wife. I scared the shit out of all of you. I didn't mean for any of this." Sasha regrets.

"Sis, you don't worry about me and Bobby's private time, or us running our house. I know that crossed your mind as concerns, and we love you for it. However honey, Bobby and I have no trouble coming running as you put it, when you or anyone in this house needs us to. If you guys want to get together otherwise, and I'm stealing a page from T's book here: contact us to see if we're available. We know you don't call us out on pettiness, so it's all good. Worst that can happen is you call to arrange getting together and you either get our voicemail or either Bobby or I tell you we're not available. We're always available for urgent shit, though. We'll see to that, no matter what it takes." Tynie instigates. "Gorgeous, come here." T invites, opening his arms.

Sasha does, T interpreting "They love you. Tynie said that because she wanted you reminded that no matter what: when we need them, they'll be here. She wanted you to have that reminder to give you peace of mind. Beauty, their house is in order. If or when that changes, we'll be told when they feel it's best. Bobby already told me he won't contact us at indecent hours unless a situation is that important. What Tynie said about voicemail and them telling us about not being available is fair, honestly. I know you're thinking clearer now, and there are worries crossing your mind. I assure you, those are already taken care of. I'm not alone in assuring you of that, sweetheart. Bobby and Dad are with me on this, and I'll admit it: Tynie put it better than any of us."

Sasha looks at her suitor, replying "Yeah, she did. Babe, she's really stepped up today. They all have." "Umm sis, how many times have you and T stepped up for the rest of us?" Tynie asks. "Point made." T chimes. Tynie turns her eyes to Bobby, releasing "Babe, when I last hugged Dr. Kym, I made us T and Sasha's primary in case of emergency contacts. I made Daddy that for the kids." "I'm glad you did." Bobby returns. Draping her in his arms, Bobby gets his wife to lean back. TreMarion and the family all try to kick back after the shocking day they've had so far, but the only ones able to totally relax are the kids. T and Sasha hear Ty-Leah and Junior waking from their latest nap, that couple heading as a team to care for the needs of the twins.

Upon their rejoining the others, T gets appraised by Tynie "Man, there are a couple things about the work you had me oversee that I need to show you." Bobby takes his namesake into his arms, T and Tynie going into the area of the house that just got remodeled. Demonstrating how she got the public address system to pick up on the kids' room but not those belonging to the adults, she sends T into the master bedroom. Testing it, Tynie finds her set-up of the p.a. system works well. Getting the same result from TreMarion's room she takes T back to the family. T relates why he and Tynie left the room to the other adults, TreMarion beaming "Tynie, you really impressed us today." "Thanks Daddy. No offense y'all but my time of impressing you and taking any sort of charge today is done." Tynie determines. "None taken. Believe me, none taken." Sasha asserts. Tynie and T again rejoin their loves, Sasha bringing Ty-Leah over. Tynie takes her namesake into her arms, not speaking. Ty-Leah worries "Ti.. K?!" "Yeah beautiful, your Aunt Ti's ok." Bobby lulls.

Junior looks over at Tynie, reaching his little hand out. Tynie takes it, kissing the back before saying softly "Yeah Little Man, I'm good." Ty-Leah does the same thing to Bobby, getting a similar retort. The kids' faces light up at the sight of the broad smiles of the adults around them, that little notion providing the kick-start of some of the family's contentment. The day's already been a bit longer than anyone saw coming, with some really pressing matters resolved.

Tynie's sitting next to Bobby, with the kids in their arms as T gets up to clear from the drinks. Ty-Leah cuddles up closely to Tynie, her listening to her namesake's heart, only to bat Tynie's chest four times. "What is it honey?" Tynie worries. Four more bats to Tynie's chest, Ty-Leah frumps. Bobby gets the same treatment from Junior, T translating "They want you two to try and calm down. The way their sitting, your heartbeats can be felt, and it's scaring them." Tynie puts her feet up on the coffee table, predicting "You know what guys? I've been thinking about this. Since Daddy now lives here and he was going to get a couch set-up like me and Bobby have…" "Absolutely, positively NOT. You have done enough for one damn day, both of you. When I want that couch set-up, I pay for it. All I need is T's consent to have it brought over here." TreMarion interrupts.

"Daddy, no. If you want something, or believe this house needs something, you go ahead. Just tell me or T later what you did or got and why. That's as far as the "needed consent" thing will be taken. Yeah, T's the man of this house, but you live here too. This is fairest and we've discussed it. I was told not to say anything until you used that line." Sasha informs. "Dad, that is reasonable." Bobby comments. TreMarion thinks it over, and then asks "Sasha would you like to go shopping?"

"Sis, before you answer that, know this. Bobby and I have no problem whatsoever in keeping eyes on the kids while we go out. Matter of fact T, get Bobby's keys off of him. We switch cars, Daddy riding with you and Sasha in Bobby's ride. Nobody is to use their phones until *I* get those hands-free devices. After what T went through with the bank and those contractors, Bobby's not stopping me. None of you are." Tynie intervenes.

Bobby looks T dead in the eyes, relating "Man, I know exactly what she's doing. Dad taught her to be meticulous about technology purchases. When Dad wants to get that couch set-up, you're going to be needed to see that Dad doesn't get taken advantage of. Sasha's to hang back with me, Tynie and the kids. No matter what happens around us, I don't care who it may hurt, we go about OUR shopping like ain't shit happening. To use the line Tynie did the last time we went out shopping as a family. The ONLY exemptions to that decision are in this room right now."

"Daddy, why do you want to get that set-up now?" Sasha wonders. "I consider it a cleansing of this house really, and a contribution. You and T basically gave me the green light to contribute to this house as I see fit. I called it a cleansing because I figured with a new situation in this house, my living here; getting things that are new is in order. Besides, I really don't like Tynie and Bobby having the kids in their arms and their feet on that table. I don't want that chanced as an all the time thing." TreMarion contributes. Tynie and Bobby drop their feet as the family elder says that, T getting up to prepare a diaperbag. Tynie turns to her husband and mutters "A smaller Jacuzzi tub than we have. Those two." "I know how to take it from there honey." Bobby eludes.

"Bobby did she just…" Sasha starts. "Yeah honey, she did. Like I told her, I know how to work it from here. Besides, I think a little celebration is in order. T did get some good news from the bank earlier." Bobby finishes. T heard that conversation, pointing to his brother in law before offering "You have a choice Dad. Either don't stop me from getting you what they're trying to arrange for me and Sasha, or get a very nice bottle of scotch. Bobby's right, we need to at least try to close out our day on a happier note. Tynie was right earlier too, when she said what she did about the ladies and drinking." "The scotch. I'll show you my favorite brand later. Aside from that, you were just as right as Tynie." TreMarion reports. The diaperbag strung to his right arm, T throws his hands up in concession.

T thinks it over, turning to Bobby before declining "Man, we love you. After the shit Tynie went through with those other contractors, I'd rather not have another set in today. I know she meant well with that idea, Sasha and I love her for it. Frankly, we'd rather just ask for advice about shopping around for the sauna. Tynie having to go as far as she did with Bruce, Dr. Kym, Mama Kym, and those contractors is enough of you two contributing to the part of this house that covers me and Sasha. I know that she said she's getting those hands-free devices, but I say we watch what ones she points out for you two and get ones like them. Sorry if that offends you, brother."

"That is one hell of a compelling argument." Tynie compels. Ty-Leah looks at Bobby, trying to say "no offense" but it comes out as "Ba.. No…fence!" "I'm not offended sweetie." Bobby soothes. Junior repeats "Ti.. no.. fence!" "I'm not offended honey." Tynie lulls. Sasha hears that, and tries not to cry, T running to her side. "Honey, they're good. They're trying to make us proud. It's succeeding, too. I'm proud." T relents. "I am too, it's just so amazing. They're speaking so well. They're getting so big." Sasha cries.

Tynie and Bobby get to their feet, bringing the kids towards their mother. "Babygirl, you love your Ma, right?" Tynie asks "Me… lub.. Ma!" Ty-Leah shrieks. Junior follows that, before Bobby can ask. Junior takes it up a notch, saying "Da Gossh Ma!" Sasha looks up, wiping away her own tears, telling Tynie and Bobby "Thank you guys." Ty-Leah and Junior interrupt "Ma.. we.. lub Ohh!" Tynie's trying not to cry again, this time from pride. T looks Tynie and Bobby dead in the eyes, gratifying "You two have been amazing today. Thank you for helping the kids with this." Ty-Leah tries to read Tynie's reaction, Ty-Leah saying "Da.. No.. sets!" (Dad, no sweat) "She beat me to it." Tynie chuckles. Junior modifies his sisters' interruption, directing it at Sasha. "Baby, you think it'd be good for us to talk with the kids more?" Sasha ponders. "Yes. Absolutely." T says through a relieved breath.

"Don't handle adult topics around them, if you can help it. If you need me to watch them so you can have that kind of talk, you let me know." TreMarion advises. "Dad means you let us know. If you need a woman to talk to Sasha, Tynie will come running. I will for T in that situation, too. It's no problem. For the kids, or this family: Tynie and I will do ANYTHING." Bobby alters. "Yeah, that includes yanking a doctor around like a rag doll long enough to get him into the house!" Tynie laughs. "She did that? Really?!" Sasha blurts. "Yes." Bobby chortles. "Man, after we're entirely done today…" T starts. "Already planned on that, brother." Bobby interrupts. Sasha gets up, going to retrieve the kanga packs, getting stopped by T. They switch out the kids long enough for Tynie and Bobby to wear those packs, then the entire family leaves. This time, as a show of respect for T and Sasha's house, TreMarion locks up.

The switch of SUV's happens in the driveway, everyone waiting until the kids are situated before totally leaving the property. Today when the family is out shopping, no freakish incidents like what hit the last time they were out shopping together deter them from the obtaining what they came for. Tynie does something else, bumping into Bruce with Ty-Leah in her kanga pack.

"Heya Bruce, this little angel is Ty-Leah. To my left is Bobby, my hubby. In his arms is our other little angel Junior. To my right is T and Sasha, my brother in law and sister. Behind me is TreMarion, my dad. Honey, I will compensate you for this, but a question just came to me. Is it safe for a sauna room to have an extension of the p.a. system you installed this morning?" Tynie introduces. "No." Bruce starts, detailing why.

"Oh and Tynie, you are not compensating me any more than you already have through Bobby. Not today. My wife was a victim of those same bastards you called me out on. I was out on another job when it happened, she meant to surprise me with the same system I put in at your brother in law's. We've already been compensated really well for it too. Sorry to use that language in front of the little angels. By the way, to my right is my wife, Lea." Bruce conflicts. Everyone shakes hands with Lea, Ty-Leah being a bit skittish around her.

Tynie gives an apologetic smile, Lea rejecting "She's ok Tynie. In all honesty, she's smart. She's telling you with the skittishness that she doesn't trust people she doesn't really know." Junior does the same thing, Bobby seeing Lea's logic. Bruce lightly pulls his wife back, proclaiming "Hope you guys have a better day. We've loved meeting you all but we must go." Waving as they leave, Ty-Leah loosens her grip on Tynie. Tynie soothes her namesake as they all get everything they picked up paid for.

This time, the family leaves without a freakish incident, heading to go back to T and Sasha's. Every step of their loading the SUV's, and getting the kids inside goes off without a hitch, Tynie driving T's SUV as TreMarion drives Bobby's. Getting back, the kids are taken in by T and TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby handling emptying the SUV's as Sasha follows her spouse to the living room. Ty-Leah looks at her mother, saying nothing until Sasha sates "I'm alright sweetie. Da's going to arrange for you to have special time with Ba and Ti later." "T: Pick a day and approximate time, text us. We'll work it from there." Tynie proffers. T retorts "Will do." "Oh my God, she can't relax. She's still trying to take charge of things. She can't come down." Sasha panics. TreMarion takes Ty-Leah, as T does Junior, Bobby leaping towards his wife.

"Baby, she's right. I'm really struggling to decompress as T put it. I want Sasha to be ok, to relax. I want T to be able to kick back, Daddy and you too." Tynie administers. "Tynie, your days of doing interventions of any kind are officially over. I've seen you do them before, and although you're damn good, that time for you has passed. It's better for you not to do those, honey. Not with this being how you wind up at the end of the day. If anyone in this family needs an intervention in the future, you'll participate but you won't be in charge. Not again." TreMarion officiates.

"Tynie did today as an intervention?!" Sasha shrieks. "Yeah sis, I did. I heard something this morning when Daddy called that I REFUSE to mention around the kids. You really did have us scared shitless, and I leapt into intervening for and on you because of it. T, Daddy, and Bobby were treated like shit by me in that process, but they didn't balk at it. Amazingly enough." Tynie admits. "Baby…" Sasha teases. In her ear, T whispers "Already have. They'll find out when they get home. I left some things secured in Bobby's SUV." "Dad, you were right. Tynie really shouldn't do any more interventions. Sasha, the kids and I love her for this one. It's her last. Trust me Dad; she won't be lead in another intervention for the family. Not if I can help it." T recollects.

Bobby gazes into his wife's eyes, releasing "Sweetheart, they're right. You have done your last intervention where you're the lead. They're honored by what you did, I am too. You need to let someone else lead if we as a family have anyone who ever needs another intervention. Babe, I don't care if that lead is me, it won't be you." Tightly hugging him, Tynie suddenly bawls "Thank you guys. Especially you baby. I can't do these anymore; my body can't take the stress." Turning to the family elder, T wonders "Dad I still have Bobby's keys on me. Would you watch Junior while I go to his SUV real quick?" One at a time the kids get set in the crib by TreMarion, whom barely sees T dash in the direction of Bobby's SUV.

Returning less than ten minutes later, T's arms are full, but only long enough to load a compartment of the fridge. He then doubles back and secures the house, having something behind his back. Delivering it, T promises "I didn't pay convenience store prices for this." Taking the small box of chocolates for her, Bobby breaks part of the hold, his wife taking them. She tries to share it with him, getting refused, Sasha receiving a similar box. T and Bobby watch over their women.

TreMarion happily monitors the kids, actually coming closer to them and talking with Ty-Leah and Junior. He spins a tale about how "Tynie has worked more wonders for the family than the kids know right now" which makes everyone around Tynie smile. Ty-Leah stuns the group when she says "Ti.. ." (Tynie needs to relax.) Junior follows "Ti.. Dun.. Nuff.." (Tynie's done enough)." Looking into her husband's eyes, Tynie relents "Truth from the mouths of angels." Right when Bobby goes to answer that, the kids go one-by-one telling the other adults of their love. As that ends, the room falls silent for a bit, Sasha finally looking totally relaxed.

"Son, I couldn't get that couch delivered until tomorrow." TreMarion educates. "That works well truthfully." T agrees. Tynie and Bobby then get up, the chocolates ended, those two heading to the kids. T then tells everyone that the housework is his turf, after Tynie and Bobby go home. "Man, with what you have on you: We discussed this earlier. Tynie and I aren't leavin' until Sasha's taken one and it's been awhile after that fact. I don't mean to spook you but I'm saying that in case there's an.." Bobby starts. "Adverse reaction!" T finishes. Sasha's about to object to that when Ty-Leah stuns the entire room when she squeals "Ma.. Ti.. Ba.. Da.. 'tect Ooh!" ("Mom, Tynie, Bobby and Dad are protecting you.") Tynie squats to the crib, curling her legs under her before she brags "Little Mama, you're so smart." Bobby sits beside his wife, telling Ty-Leah the same thing, but calling her "Babygirl." TreMarion looks in on that little scene, and then sends the pictures from yesterday to everyone.

Holstering his phone, TreMarion intercedes "Little angel, listen to your Pa. You were right, but we don't want you worried. We love you, and us adults have everything taken care of." "K. Pa." Ty-Leah concedes, smiling broadly. Junior takes his sisters hand, looking her in the eyes before saying "Lub Ooh." Bobby watches that in wonder, Tynie clarifying "Honey, Junior did as Daddy told Ty-Leah to." Junior smiles widely, as does Ty-Leah, that little talk ending with those expressions.

Tynie gets up slowly, which concerns Bobby, and the way she stands up becomes a red flag in his mind. Leaning on her left side, she lifts her right ankle, which makes her right knee bend. Hurrying to stand beside her, Bobby gets leaned on and a request whispered in his ear "Not in front of the kids, I need you to pop my right knee." Holding her halfway, Bobby turns Tynie's back to the kids and finagles her right leg until a pop is heard by her kneecap. "Oh!" Tynie grunts, breathing relaxedly after.

"Bobby, I think she may need that knee looked at. I didn't want to say anything but she's been favoring it since we went through the store. I didn't want to say anything because of all we've already covered today; I wanted you to have a bit of a break. Man, you try to get that covered tomorrow. Please." T desires. "If she's still hurting when they're here after we eat, I don't care. Bobby you get her taken care of. You two have covered me more than enough for one day. Daddy can keep you posted on me and those pills." Sasha amends.

"Brother, for something like that: you tell me. I appreciate you wanting me to have a break in light of how today's been, but that is important. I know Tynie's tried to give me the same break, yet I don't like the fact she's suffered in the process. Sasha, I will take her to get that knee looked at after dinner. That's a vow. I'm going to get Tynie situated on the couch, and until I take her to get checked out, she's not moving." Bobby intrudes.

"My time with the kids. My taking care of you, Bobby." Tynie contests. "Sis, now you listen to me. You are their aunt; you don't have any sort of deadline to be with the kids. T and I only set up the part of being around them when we're available to arrange it because of what Bobby said about contacting us at indecent hours. Bobby's got a damn good handle on this; you let him take care of you. Just like I'm having T take care of me. Sis, that's their job as our men! Bobby will be fine until after you get that injury handled. I already know that when Daddy updates Bobby on me, that Bobby will give the same respect to Daddy about you." Sasha depicts.

"On Sasha's note, T you help Bobby get Tynie to his SUV. I will update them on Sasha. Give them time to give love to the kids. Bobby, don't you worry about anything other than getting Tynie checked out and updating us when you can. We'll cover everything else later." TreMarion directs. Hobbling over to the kids, Tynie leans in and kisses each one. "I'll be ok honies. Love you." Tynie promises. Bobby restates that promise, modifying how it's worded, and then kisses the kids. TreMarion ensures "We know you love us, Tynie. You too, Bobby. Getting this resolved has priority, since you've already suffered, Tynie."

Tynie gets to her feet with the right one still lifted, T looks at Bobby and chimes "Forgive me dude. I'm not having you do this on your replaced knee." Picking Tynie up, T chariots her to Bobby's SUV. "Sasha's gonna be so angry and jealous about this." Tynie frets. "It was her idea." T counters, settling Tynie into the back of Bobby's SUV. Bobby thanks T for doing that, hopping into the drivers' seat as T slaps the back doors shut. Tapping the window by Tynie's head, T sends Bobby on his way.

Arriving at the ER a bit later, Bobby gets Tynie out, becoming her crutch as they walk in. Waiting to be seen, Tynie overhears a few others discussing their injuries. "Hold it, which one of y'all said Kurt's Department store? Show of hands." Tynie intercedes, seeing a flood of hands go up. Turning to Bobby, Tynie surmises "I smell a class action lawsuit. If you hear of one, jump on that shit and ride it like a Harley. Those bastards have it coming!" "Done." Bobby laughs.

"I've never heard of joining a class action lawsuit being put that way before. By the way, there is one, and I'm the attorney filing it. My name's Jay Bensin." Jay introduces. The spouses of those injured provide their contact information, and the injury stories match almost verbatim. Only a few variations, mainly the location of injuries, which makes Jay smile evilly. "Bobby, tell your wife she just made my filing this case really easy. With the "show of hands" bit." Jay instructs, Bobby nodding.

Tynie alludes "Jay, I'm not about to stay overnight here. I don't believe in spending a night in a hospital room when there are people worse off than me who may need that room. How fast can you make that part of my orders for my section of the class action lawsuit?" "Soon as you're seen, actually." Jay affirms.

There are elders in the mix of people injured by the negligence of Kurt's Department Store, Tynie noticing "Jay, come here dude."

Jay does, and becomes astonished when Tynie declares "There's absolutely, positively, no conscionable way in heaven and holy hell that I'm getting seen before these elders. You do whatever the fuck you have to do man, but make that the case. It goes against my honor code to jump in front of elders in any way this side of saving their lives." Jay nods, and then rushes the admission bay. One of the elders hears Tynie say that, gratifying "I thought that kind of respect was dead. I've never heard hell being holy before, but I got your point young lady." Most of the others add "We all did."

One elder concerns "She's in pain; I can see it in her eyes. She's taking that pain for us, really. Poor thing's suffering, and she's more worried about a few old people than herself. I'm honored, but still worried about her." "Ma'am, it's alright. I've got her covered. I know why she told our lawyer to do that, and it really is based on her honor code." Bobby consoles.

Jay takes a turn to astonish people, announcing upon his return with a finger pointed at Tynie "Based on the sheer number of people injured by that store's negligence, I won't have to act on what Tynie said about holy hell and being seen by a doctor. I hope you all heard her. I got ahold of a hospital administrator, and he was able to make it where you all get checked out, at the same time. I'm still pursuing the class action against that store; I can assure you of that."

The group applauds shortly, and the concerned elder coaxes "Jay, I love what Tynie has intented by originally having us elders go before her. You do what you must to make sure she's taken care of, because her pain is palpable. We all saw it in her eyes. Consider this my turn to bring holy hell into the situation. Tynie, don't break my heart by objecting."

"Ok." Tynie grunts, Bobby aiding her to her feet. What Jay sees next absolutely floors him, as the other elders wait until there's a gap between them and Tynie and Bobby. Arising to follow that gap, a bulk of the ER is emptied in moments. Tynie gets seen, her sticking to the injury being due to "that damn store's negligence." The doctor knows what store she's referring to, turning to face Bobby.

Telling him x-rays are needed and there's a high chance Tynie's right knee will need replaced, the doctor halts. "You have a choice, either you get that surgery set-up IMMEDIATELY or I sue you!" Bobby threatens. Jay heard that, warning "I have no trouble representing him for that lawsuit, either!" Jay's surprised the group again, having his ENTIRE law firm on deck to handle the victims of that negligence. The doctor gasps, making good on arranging Tynie's surgery at once. Bobby turns to Jay, wondering "How fast can you go ahead and go after that doctor? I shouldn't have had to threaten him to get my wife's surgery set up." "No, you shouldn't have. I've got this." Jay eludes. Tynie hears that, giving a pained smile to Bobby and Jay. The doctor hears it too, his boss advising "You should have considered that the moment you heard an attorney was on the property. Not Jay either, your patient. She's retired." Jay looks at Bobby, whom confirms "She retired two weeks ago."

Jay comes up on the boss, swearing "You have exactly ten seconds to get my client's wife back for surgery before I take the lawsuit against this doctor and make it cover the entire fucking hospital!" "Jay, dude: for all the shit you're covering for me and Bobby, you take a slice of anything you win for us and keep it for your fees and retainer." Tynie insists, in total agony.

Jay nods, then he and Bobby see Tynie get raced back into surgery. "If ANYTHING goes wrong with her surgery, this hospital gets sued." Jay sneers in the face of that doctor's boss's high-rank. That high rank showed up after the alert went around that there's a lawyer suing people on the property, her sending word around to the entire building about Jay's latest legal threat. The other victims get treated like damned dignitaries after that point, the other doctors fearing for their careers.

Jay gets that word repeatedly, and then turns to the high rank and snarls "I'll see this entire hospital in court!" Walking away and gaunt in the face, the high-rank relates that news to those she's already contacted. Turning to Bobby, Jay's about to speak when Bobby insures "You did what you had to man. Keep me updated. Whatever you do: do NOT bother my wife with this."

Shaking Bobby's hand, Jay concretes "Deal." A waiting game of sorts begins, Bobby sitting back as Jay made rounds to the other victims. His associates report everything that transpired in his absence, Jay reminding "I'm already suing this hospital, my firm also has separate lawsuits pending against the doctors whom have seen you all, on top of the class action suit. I will keep the spouses of the victims appraised. Tynie's husband Bobby came up with the format, and I agree with it."

The associates hear how Jay worded that; leaping to sue the doctors those victims have seen. "Jay, you tell that couple they've done us really good. They've re-affirmed our faith in decent society. You are too, man." One of the elders requires, Jay procuring "I'll do that when I update Bobby, trust me." They all nod, the associates standing by their clients, Jay returning to Bobby's side. Bobby calls TreMarion at that moment, spilling the beans about everything that's just happened. "Jay leapt when Tynie said class action lawsuit. He's been really dignified to us, honestly. Dad, this is best. Tynie was right: Those bastards have every minute of us suing them coming." Bobby vows.

"Shit yeah they do! You handled that well son. Sasha's fine. The kids are too. T's about to make dinner. I'll update them. You do your best to focus on Tynie. Don't let me know about those lawsuits until they go through." TreMarion induces. "Love you and them Dad. Got it." Bobby concludes. Receiving love, he hangs up. Looking at Jay, Bobby holsters the phone as he cites "Father in law. Has me call him Dad. Promised I'd update the family." Jay initiates "You're not the only one who made that promise. I have news…" Telling Bobby what that elder claimed on he and Tynie's name, Jay explores what he ordered his associates to do to the other doctors. Adding the way Bobby wants updates handled is now the "new format" Jay silences.

Bobby stares at Jay, shocked at all he's already gotten arranged. "Yeah man, medical negligence pisses me off to no end. It's the worst form of negligence in my book. What that store was neglectful about is a very close second place though." Jay confesses. "You're a damn good man, Jay. My wife was right: out of our portion of those lawsuits, you take a slice and keep it for your fees and retainer. Don't worry about censoring yourself around us, either. We don't go for that." Bobby repeats. Telling Jay that he's a retired Detective, Bobby attaches "Tell me that enhances my wife's case." "Like you wouldn't fuckin' believe." Jay beams, scrawling that to the forms for Tynie and Bobby's lawsuits.

Tynie's surgery goes off perfectly, her coming out of anesthesia half an hour later. When she wakes, Jay's alerted, only to bark "Get me the sign out forms! Give her prescriptions to her husband Bobby, he's to my right! You're already being sued! This entire hospital is!" In less than three minutes, that set of orders is finished, Bobby contemplating when to get that prescription filled. Tynie gets wheeled back to her man, looking tired, she reaches out for Bobby. "I'm glad that shit's over. Jay you kick ass and take names dude." Tynie appreciates. "So I've been told." Jay chimes meekly, leaving the room so Tynie can change.

She does, Bobby having the prescription in his pocket. "We get that done, and we update the family. After that, we get our asses home." Tynie plots. Bobby holds her loosely, counter-planning "Already updated the family. Dad said for us to keep them posted when it's not so late at night. I'll get this filled and get you relaxed at home. I and Jay, with his entire law firm at his side, have everything else handled." Over her shoulder, Tynie asks "Dude, when I'm off these pain meds: what's your favorite kind of beer? I want to have one for ya." "Heineken." Jay answers.

"I'll remember that sweetheart, no worries." Bobby intercedes. Smiling at that notion, she gets lead back to his SUV, Jay staying back. Situated in the back of Bobby's SUV, Tynie feels like utter shit for what he just endured. Running her hands through her hair, she regards "I can't believe this. I put you through hell again. I made you worry when we've already had a day which has been consistently intense for the most part. I love you Bobby and I'm so damn sorry for this."

"You were right when you said those bastards have our lawsuits coming, dear. You didn't do anything against me, they did. Their negligence brought this on, and made it worse to an extent. Jay assured me of that. Yes we have had a consistently intense day, but that does not mean you take fault for anything. You did another world of right today, honey." Bobby rescinds. From there, a quick trip to the pharmacy is made before Bobby indeed gets his wife home. She insists on walking with mostly her power, Bobby being there for guidance in light of her replaced knee. When she's on the couch, he goes back to lock up, realizing Tynie feels just as bad about her knee replacement as he did his.

"You need me. I must be stronger. I must take care of my man, my house, my family." Tynie self-berates, trying to get up. Arriving at her side, Bobby helps her sit back down, the refusal of her idea written all over his face. She grimaces, grabbing his arm and squeezing, then grunts in returned pain. Tapping her hands, Bobby assures "I've got this."

Making an ice pack and icing her knee, Bobby feels his wife taking the phone off his side when he's near her again. T sent a text that says "Dad told us everything. We're ok. We love you. Tynie, you'll get that special time with the kids, both of you. I'll arrange it with Bobby tomorrow afternoon." "Thanks man. Love you too." Tynie replies, putting the phone and its holster on her left hip. Bobby takes his wife's right leg, dragging the sweats she wore up beyond her knee, only to put a wrap near-matching the freezable one she got him onto Tynie's knee. There's only one difference, the size of the wrap, Tynie moaning "Damn that feels good."

Looking into Bobby's eyes, she realizes "It's been a couple days since we made love. If you want to, I'm willing." Petting her cheek, Bobby denies "You held off when I had my knee replaced. I'm doing the same for you. We are equals." She doesn't debate that, resting her cheek against his hand. Gazing down at her knee, she appropriates "Bobby, we have something else in common. I hope Ty-Leah wasn't hurt when I was." Bobby resolves "I talked to Dad about that, she wasn't. They're fine now honey. We have this set in motion to be totally covered. Although you did it again, you blew minds. Including mine." Tynie smirks, as Bobby kisses her again, for one of the few times today. In that move, Bobby removes the phone from her hip and the pills from his pockets.

Laying them all out as they separate lips, Tynie soon sees Bobby text the family "I don't mean to sound crude, but tomorrow Tynie and I are staying around the house as much as possible. I've got a house to clean and she really shouldn't be on that knee much. We do love you, but due to her surgery: we're only available to come out tomorrow for total emergencies. I will call so we can talk to the kids, if it doesn't get too late when I get everything done. Love you." "I'm not an invalid Bobby, I can help you!" Tynie contests. "You did the same for me, when I had mine done. I'm merely trying to return the respect." Bobby answers. "I don't want you hurt again!" Tynie protests.

"I'll be careful. I'll pace myself." Bobby promises, sating her worry. Tynie nods, getting kissed again before he goes to make dinner. Leaving the phone by her, Bobby doesn't see the text that comes through. "We totally understand. If anything we were about to insist on that. Tynie did the same for you, man. Fair's fair. Love you." Tynie reads aloud, replying "Love you."

Settling their phone down again, she rubs her face, and lays out against the couch. Her other hand kept that icepack in place, until she was back-first against the couch, then she drops both to her stomach.

Bobby remembers that T mentioned leaving stuff in his SUV, going outside in a hurry to retrieve it. Coming back inside, he has a few bags on his arms, which makes Tynie jolt. Shaking his head with a worried smile, Bobby turns back to lock up the house. "I fuckin hate the fact I can't even help my man right now!" Tynie self-condemns.

He's not hurt by hearing that, Bobby recalling he said something similar to her when his knee got replaced. Taking those bags into the kitchen, Bobby unveils that there's a ready-to-cook spread inside them. "T you little shit!" Bobby mutters, Tynie catching it. There's a card with all that, which reads "After everything you two have done, and what you two are doing today: Sasha and I believe this is more than fair. Accept and enjoy it man. Love: Ty-Leah, Junior, T, and Sasha." "Those little shits!" Tynie whimpers, hearing what Bobby read on that card. Setting that down, Bobby makes that spread their dinner. He refused Tynie taking her pain meds, because they're to be done with food. Serving her first, Bobby gets his share, eating without disturbing where his wife laid out.

Hearing her grunt through a few breaths, he stops Tynie cold, giving her a pain med and a soda. "Sorry baby." Tynie pines, taking that pill. Resuming their meal, she softly prays for Sasha, saying "Lord, don't let there be any adverse reactions for my sister with her new medication." "Amen." Bobby whispers, turning his lips to his wife's ear. "I'm just as worried about that with you and your meds. You don't go without those pills baby, that's too dangerous." He admits, shooting down her next idea.

Finishing their dinner, Tynie feels like utter shit again when Bobby doesn't allow her to help with clean-up. "I feel more like a total liability than a good wife." Tynie gripes. Bobby overheard that, him garnering "You've never been a liability to me, darling. You worked like a dog when I got my knee replaced. You also helped the family and Jay on scales they didn't think of. They told me. Beautiful, I love you. You need me just like I needed you when my knee surgery happened. There is nothing at all wrong with that. Please, lay back, try to relax." Tynie stretches out completely, groaning "Yes lover." He arrives in the living room, delicately lifting her head, resting it on his lap.

Closing her eyes, she sighs in comfort, and then reopens her eyes to gaze into his. "Please tell me that as far as you know: our day is done." Tynie yearns. "As far as I know, yes." Bobby returns. Just then, the phone goes off, TreMarion calling Bobby. Tynie manages to retrieve the phone concerning "Is Sasha ok?! The kids and T alright?!" "Yes, they're fine. I am too, honey I know you worried about them more because of what today involved. So far the pills are good for Sasha. I'll contact you if anything comes up. Love you. Let Bobby take care of you. Don't be stubborn about it." TreMarion recounts. "Yes Daddy. Love you too. Bobby's working wonders for me right now." Tynie considers.

Appreciating that, the call's ended. Tynie got the phone from Bobby before that call, as he'd had it in his hand about to call TreMarion. Returning that device to her man, Tynie gets her evening diabetic pill, taking it with the last bit of soda she had. "Sasha's Ok. The kids, Dad and T are too. Thank you God!" Tynie squeaks. Bobby whispers "Amen."

After that short conversation, Tynie insists upon apologizing to Bobby for "Every single flinch and syllable" she "used against him" while intervening on Sasha... again. When she's done, Bobby resounds "First off, you didn't do anything against me. You reacted in the heat of urgent moments. Babe, you intervened today better than some professionals in that field that I saw when I was on the Force. You kicked ass! I know you want to shower me in affection every chance you get, but those circumstances, it wasn't right. Honey, you don't need to worry about that any longer. It's taken care of, we came together as a family. Yeah, you were in charge a lot today, but I knew why. I knew your intentions, your motives, we all did. Now, you lay back, the day's done for us. If you need anything, you tell me. Like I said, you did the same for me when I had my knee replaced. Not only that, but I am your man. It is my job to take care of you." "Sexy, you're already working wonders. You'll know. Don't you worry." Tynie attests. Bobby smiles at that regard, waiting for his wife to show more comfort signs before leaning down to kiss her. Raising her upper half, Tynie meets him in the middle for that, the kiss being kept short due to their position.

"Don't you hurt my hottie while tryin' to take care of me." Tynie chides. "I won't." Bobby vows, watching her slowly get off his lap and the couch. Standing beside her inside of two moves, he takes the phone and her two pill bottles, stashing that all on him. Walking across the house slower than usual, Tynie sets the pace, although Bobby insistently wraps and arm around her. Arriving in their room, Tynie gets set up in their bed before he unloads his pockets and joins her.

Charging the phone before covering her up, he gives a concerned smile. "Baby, I'll be fine. You've worked really hard today. You lay back and relax too." Tynie directs. Whisking her into his arms, Bobby agrees "Yes love." The hold's half broken to allow him to fully cover them up; Tynie noticing Bobby left himself without a pillow. "No dice." She grumbles, taking one of the pillows out from under her knee and laying it under his neck. Sharing in the longest and most passionate kiss of the day, Tynie and Bobby split it off slowly. "If you're in the mood in the morning, I'm still willing. One way or another, I'm going to take care of those needs." Tynie mentions. "Fair enough babe. Same here." Bobby concedes. One at a time, they swear love, ending the last conversation of the day on that note. Sleep encumbers them minutes later, Bobby's being shrouded in worry over his wife. Tynie concerns over him too, the stress of her knee replacement and their day making it so she silently frets over his heart while trying to catch a few hours of rest.

T and Sasha have a similar closeout to the day, except they also get the kids cleaned up and ready for bed. TreMarion stuns them, covering every aspect of housework this side of vacuuming while they get the kids down for the night. Already having taken her evening pill, Sasha sees T move those by the phone on his end table, making it hard for anyone but the adults to reach them. Charging their phones, the three adults in that house pray for tomorrow to be peaceful. T and TreMarion are also worried about Sasha and Tynie, TreMarion traipsing quietly through the kids' room to check the new p.a. system set up.

He elects to leave the monitors set up as well, making them active reserves for Ty-Leah and Junior. Returning to his area, TreMarion showers and begins the process of ending his day. T keeps Sasha really close, her promising "Babe, I'll make love with you tomorrow. I couldn't today, I'm sorry."

"When we make love is a mutual decision, it's never all about me. Beauty, please relax." T requests. Kissing her softly, Sasha feels his love, and when that kiss ends, she consents "Yes babe." Holding her through the night from that moment, T's actually grateful that the day's ending. The kids sleep through the night too, which gives the adults in that house a sliver of peace. Sleep hits hard for everyone but the kids, each adult totally grasping why.

The family went through a lot of hell today, only having momentary happiness. They hate that fact with a passion, yet they're also honored by the strength of the family coming together. From the way Tynie intervened, to how TreMarion got Tynie's knee replacement situated, they all cared for each other. Several people double-crossed the family. Those who haven't paid for it shall, when Jay Bensin and his lawfirm are done with them.

Bruce showed the family today that there are indeed still decent people in the world, even for a contractor. Unfortunately, that lesson needed to be learned by the family, and that's due to the sheer number of times they've been screwed over.

What was going to start as a day for TreMarion to contribute to T and Sasha's house wound up with the ladies being on new medications. Tynie's is temporary, thanks to a negligent store and a knee replacement. T really stepped up for Sasha, declaring his love and dedication. He'll get ample opportunities to show his hand, each one he's already sworn to taking. TreMarion's still able to relax in his later years, but today wasn't a time for anyone to kick back all that much. Dr. Kym gave them good news and an avenue to help Sasha, even though the way Tynie got that to go through was a bit startling. The kids made the adults proud, even respecting TreMarion's wishes about them not worrying. Those moments were part of the temporary happiness the family had today.

In their own minds, hearts and homes, the adults of the family pray for tomorrow to be different. One positive thing rings out through all the shit they endured today, though. And that is:

Regardless, the family kicks ass as a team…


	176. Ch 176

Title: Under Control

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Mid-morning the next day, Tynie wakes from the returned pain in her replaced knee. Kissing Bobby lightly, she snakes out of bed, retrieving her pain and diabetic pills. Pocketing them temporarily, she ducks out of the room, getting something to eat before taking one. Doing a shot of water each, she clears from everything, and goes to return to bed. Not rushing, she secretly hopes that Bobby didn't wake in her absence. He didn't, her catching wind of that when the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest is noticed.

Sneaking the pills back where he put them, she crawls into bed and cozies right up to Bobby. He lightly tugs at her hand, moving it to his shoulder, not saying a word. The brace he put on is still draped to her knee, Tynie converting how her legs are arranged so that area's not bothered. Letting out a grunt when she does that, she admits there is residual pain in her knee. Bobby stirs hearing that, Tynie seeing his eyes flitter open. Catching how she's laid, Bobby worries "You Ok baby?" "Yeah." She replies.

Looking him dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie sees the concern remaining in his expression. Going in for a kiss, she winds up laying on top of him. Moaning as they kissed, Tynie and Bobby let the powers of that romantic move overtake them. Hastening the separation of their lips, Tynie nearly offers when Bobby says "We won't be too rough about it. Not until you're more healed from that surgery."Accepting that with a broad smile, Tynie slides off of her husband, taking her time to get undressed. Bobby follows her, the admission of his need pronounced with the quickness of his sprung arousal. She almost lays on the bed first, Bobby shaking his head.

He takes that spot, splaying out back-first, Tynie sleekly prowling him. The only part of this she doesn't find sexy is the fact she has a damn knee wrap on. He guides her to sitting on his erection, making it so her replaced knee is treated with a feather-esque gentleness. Sliding slowly onto him, she moans "Damn baby." Just the act of entering her after it has been days since they got intimate like this makes Bobby growl "Yeah." Taking one another with a soft pace, Bobby keeps it hot anyway, confessing "Babe, you have no idea how bad I've needed to fuck that tight pussy." "Yeah sexy, keep talkin' like that." Tynie yearns, keeping their delicate lovemaking speed intact. Bobby does, his tale being a mix between carnal admissions and describing the dreams he's had since the last time they got It on. "Oohh damn." Tynie mewls.

Potential for pain in her replaced knee be damned, Tynie has a man to please, her aim in this sex totally changing. Bobby tries to stop her, in the name of protecting his wife from that pain, Tynie leaning down slightly to say "No babe. Let the mood be our guide." She can only up the ante in this lovemaking for so long, Bobby's member filling her to the point where the way she moved cannot continue after a short while. He retakes control, tempering their pace to how this intimacy began, allowing the swell of his boner to do the rest. The way she starts to sound enamors him, arousing Bobby more by the minute. Her head repeatedly flails, her neck thrown back, him wanting to kiss her all over that area. Again she curls herself, amazingly doing so without aggravating that knee.

Taking the chance to kiss all over her neck and chest, Bobby makes his wife scream in desire. Flicking her nipples with his tongue, Bobby hears his wife wailing his praises. Pulling his lips away, Bobby uses that deep-and-dominating tone to dare "Tell me all your sexual fantasies, your dreams, your cravings." Tynie does, making her depiction so spicy that Bobby howls "Ohh damn!" They don't stop making love as those tales get told; rather the stories themselves make Tynie and Bobby crave fucking more. The fact they'd not been intimate like this in a few days causes their need to re-define desperate. "I've needed this so badly baby!" Tynie seductively shrieks, interrupting herself. Going back to her description of those fantasies, dreams, and cravings, she yet again self-intrudes when that deposition along with their sex slams her straight into orgasm. His name screamed, she pants, grunts, and moans before finally concluding what he sought to hear.

Everything she did, and said, exacerbated his need, which was already hellacious. Holding her legs at his sides by her thighs, he grinds, pounds, and thumps her. She reaches out, wiping the sweat off his face, only to pet down his jawline. That move alone makes his eyes show more of the blazing horniness that overtook Bobby from moment one of their and grunting like a primal beast, Bobby channels every ounce of power in his body to making love with his wife. Tynie's again close before long, and this time, he's right there with her.

Tynie does all she can to halt her own climax, wanting Bobby to get off first. He does, but only by minutes, the two simultaneously calling out one another's names. Catching her breath, Tynie feels Bobby petting down her thighs, seeing him smile triumphantly. She smiles elatedly herself, the two having finally entirely cared for each other's most animalistic needs. When she feels him slide out, Tynie spreads herself across Bobby's front, only to get held can barely breathe; the power and finesse of his sex taking every ounce of oxygen from her body. He's again at her side in this regard, the hold he created loosening a little. Delicately dropping her head to his shoulder, Tynie pecks Bobby's jawline and neck with kisses. "I didn't get to do that yet." Tynie lightheartedly taunts. Staying as they are for a time, Tynie rolls off her husband, whom covers her and proceeds to get dressed.

"Babe, before you do that, wait. I have an admission. I woke up a bit before you in pain. I took a pain med and my morning diabetic pill with some nachos to let you sleep." Tynie reveals. "Honey. You could have woke me up for that." Bobby concerns. "You'd done a lot for, and taken so much off of, me yesterday. You were exhausted. I wanted you to stay comfy, to sleep. You needed it. I'm alright." Tynie justifies. He sits at her feet, waving her closer. Tynie complies, sitting with a small gap between them.

"Sweetheart, listen. I didn't "take anything off of" you. Yesterday was a crucial day for our family. You really impressed us, me especially. I'm supposed to "do things" for you. I'm your man. Babe, next time you need something: tell me. If I'm asleep, wake me. I know you meant well with that and I adore you for it. Beautiful, I know you feel like a liability, right now. I really wish you wouldn't. You already did quite a bit for the family and I, now's my turn." Bobby returns. Seeing his point in seconds, Tynie consents "Yes my love. You be careful." Punctuating his answer with kisses, Bobby says "That was a given."

Basically cocooning herself in the covers, Tynie remains in place, her right leg stretched across the her his gentlemanly side, Bobby reconfigures his wife's position so she's stretched out fully, again covering her. That brief conversation now over with, Bobby dresses, then taking the phone with him. Tynie's laid out, reminiscing silently about most everything they've shared in today as it is. Bobby holsters the phone, electing to make them both a meal and coffees. While that all simmers, he checks on the family.

"We're good. Sasha's pills haven't been a problem, she just took a dose. The kids send their love, we do too." T replies. Bobby concludes "Tynie's alright. Please don't discuss her surgery around the kids, she and I don't want them panicky because of it. I'll try to call so we can talk to the kids later. Love you." From there, in their own houses, T and Bobby set their phones aside long enough to tackle making meals for their wives.

TreMarion insistently watches and cares for the kids, trying to afford Sasha more time to relax. She doesn't contest it, also figuring his motives include her new pills being adjusted to. As far as anyone knows right now, the only potentially- intrusive part of their day involves a couch set getting delivered. Ty-Leah and Junior see Sasha sitting back, them saying "Ma... Ooh... Lax!" (Mom, you relax) "I will honies." Sasha promises.

T brings over the meal for them both, turning to the twins before stating "Your Uncle Ba and Aunt Ti love you. She's fine, sweeties. Your Uncle Ba has her relaxing right now." Sasha and TreMarion immediately grasp what T's not mentioning, taking how he worded that as a code. "Ti... Lax... Ayy!" Ty-Leah and Junior cheer. TreMarion laughs "Our sentiments exactly." Approaching the kitchen, TreMarion gets his share of the meal from T, whom cites under his breath "Bobby asked me not to talk about Tynie's knee surgery around the kids. Said they didn't want Ty-Leah and Junior panicky over her from that." "Good call Bobby." TreMarion gleams softly.

"I'll tell Sasha later. After she eats, I'm setting her up with a bubble bath. She's not had one in a bit." T plans, receiving a proud nod from the family elder. From there the adults eat, the kids having already been fed by TreMarion, although he did that one at a time. Sasha notes "Daddy, we love you. We know you're trying to help with the kids. I don't mean to sound crude, but I'd rather have either me or T help you with the kids whenever we can." "Alright honey." TreMarion concedes, the room falling silent as they ate. T and TreMarion nearly handle cleanup, but Sasha balks "No baby, you made this. Watch the kids; I have the cleaning part covered with Daddy."

Wanting her happy, T complies, the other two adults in the house taking care of that task. As they head back to the living room, TreMarion gets a call. "Sir, I hate to bother you like this. I just found out from our delivery division that the truck which was slated to bring your couch over had to be towed to a shop. The solenoid cap cracked severely. It was caught moments ago when the new delivery driver did a full examination of the truck. I had to sign off on the tow for that truck, too." The sales manager informs.

"A severely cracked solenoid cap is nothing to fuck with. Since you were man enough to call and tell me, go ahead and note my delivery order: Get that fixed and call me. I will arrange for a new delivery date." TreMarion insists, in the back of his mind considering that call something else entirely. Telling him that notation was added, the manager gets halted by TreMarion "All I ask is you call me during the standard hours of a running bank. I live in a house where there are twin infants." "Sir, I can most definitely do that." The manager swears, the call mutually ending.

T overheard that, relating to Sasha "From how Dad just sounded, the man on the other end of the call treated him well. Babe, Dad was right; a severely cracked solenoid cap is dangerous. Dad handled that just as I would have." Sasha retakes her seat, approving "Learn something new every day." T approaches her, having sat across the room, evading "You've got something special coming. I've also got news that I'm not supposed to share around the kids."

"Son, why don't you go ahead and get that situated? I can watch them long enough for you to do that." TreMarion procures. Taking his wife by the hand, T obeys. Securing the master bedroom door, T restates "Bobby doesn't want the kids hearing us talk about Tynie's surgery. Neither does she, because they don't want the kids worrying or panicky over her. Babe, I'm taking that one step further. I don't want anyone's pills discussed around the kids. I say that because to me that's something that is private and best handled by the adults in the family. Please understand my position." "Understand it? More like I agree with it, totally." Sasha corrects.

As he gets her bubble bath ready, T hears "Honey, if you make a decision or have a position on something and we don't have a shot to discuss it: just give as much detail about it as you're comfortable with risking the kids overhearing and I'll back you. Especially if that decision or position means the kids are protected." "You got it beautiful. Anything you want." T swears, retrieving his wife. Sasha alters "Forgot to mention: I'll do the same thing with what I said about decisions and positions."

Getting her ready for the bubble bath, T reveals "Babe, with everything that happened yesterday, we're all relaxing at home. Bobby will do his best to call so they can talk to the kids, but he won't do that too late. If they don't get a chance to call today, it's because he's busy helping Tynie and covering what they need around the house. He reminded me of that earlier, and asked me to tell you." "Honey, that works." Sasha agrees.

Once she's situated, T shaves, Sasha watching him. "Damn you are so fuckin' hot!" She boasts. Turning to her when he's done, T sees pure lust in his wife's eyes. "Baby?" T asks. "Please." Sasha breathes. Taking her out of the tub after the sink is shut off; T leads the way to their room. Laying out in wait of him, she spreads her legs, showing her readiness. Getting naked before her, T unveils that Sasha's not the only one who needs to get laid.

Entering her gently, T obtains this soft-spoken request "No gentleness, honey. I want you to be WILD!"Unsure if the new soundproofing will keep the sounds of their sex from eeking out the room, the couple retains their habit of kissing to stifle the sounds they make. Honoring her desires, T is indeed wild with his wife, the pent up need for making love unfortunately rendering this escapade shorter than many others before it. When they finish, T mopes "My gorgeous wife deserved so much longer." "Don't do that babe. It was magnificent. You want me happy right?" Sasha proposes. T nods, then she resolves "Join me in that bubble bath, and don't do this to yourself again."

Perking up as her desire hit his heart and mind at the same time, T accepts "You got it beauty." Sasha hasn't taken her pill yet, and that worries T for a moment, him then remembering what Tynie said about "As soon as you can after the fact." Utilizing that advice in another angle silently, T smiles from ear-to-ear. Bathing together, T and Sasha clean up afterwards, changing before he sneaks her a pill. She keeps that locked in her hand, heading straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. Since she's eaten recently, T hopes in the rears of his mind that the delay of her taking that dose isn't problematic.

TreMarion watches the kids, and to keep the mentionings of pills covert from the kids, texts T "Son, I called Dr. Kym for clarifications on those pills. Long as she takes it within an hour of eating, as in up to an hour after: She's golden. I figured you may want clarifications. I also did that to update him as promised."

Sasha receives that text, having taken the phone from her husband before they left the master bedroom, attributing "Nicely done Daddy. I think we just found the new family format to discuss medicines. T and I don't want that outrightly cited around the kids. Not when they're this young. Yes, we discussed it. Love you." Setting their phones aside, TreMarion and Sasha exchange an understanding nod. T's sitting right by his wife, watching over the kids, as TreMarion starts to kick back. Putting on a movie fit for the kids, T notes "Baby it's been a couple days since we've had the kids in their walkers." "Yeah, I know. After I heard what Tynie went through yesterday, I felt it best that we all relax today. Besides, I don't know if those contractors tracked anything into this house that hasn't been able to be cleaned properly. I don't want to chance an emergency with the kids because of that. I'd rather kick back today and rent a couple floor cleaners tomorrow. I don't want any more group contractors in this house until we get that sauna. Even then, I'm going to try and arrange for me, the kids, and Tynie to not be here. Bruce is cool, yeah, but he's like one in a million on that." Sasha prescribes.

"I didn't even think of that!" TreMarion and T gulp together. "It's ok Daddy, sweetheart. I'm just glad one of us did." Sasha relents. "Sasha, I may just help you arrange the part about you and the kids being with Tynie before we do anything to the floors. There's a delay in my getting that couch set, and a damn good one, so I ask you let me think this over more. I'll privately approach one of you two by the end of the day with my plan." TreMarion contemplates. "Fair enough." Sasha concurs. From that moment, they all relax watching movies that are appropriate for the kids to see.

Tynie's still laid back in bed, with her braced-and-replaced right knee elevated. Bobby dotes over her, mixing that up with dealing in household chores, which makes his wife again steal the phone from him. "Babe, as long as you're working around the house: this stays by me. I'd rather it be that way than have something happen against the only way we have to call out." Tynie depicts. Bobby deems "That's fair babe, you just don't worry about anything. The family knows I'm taking care of you and the house; I'll cover most anything that comes across the phone too. You did the same thing for me when I went through my knee replacement."

In a matter of moments, it's discovered the other family household is on a break from the movies, Bobby receiving a call from T. The first thing T recalls is how TreMarion and Sasha crafted a means to discuss pills without the kids hearing about it. Describing why that format came to be, T updates Bobby on all things that have happened or been talked about in his house. "Man, if you can: put Dad on the phone. An idea just came to me." Bobby interrupts. T does, Bobby then asking "Dad, would you be offended if I offered to have Sasha and the kids out with me and Tynie when you and T get the floors in the front end of you guys' house replaced? I'm advising that because Sasha's right: contractors track in some really dangerous and nasty shit. Matter of fact, I think it may be best to hold off on having the kids in their walkers at all, or even on the couches until those floors are brand new. I say that about the couches because anything can happen now that the kids are moving around more." "Brilliant minds think alike son. I know how to work it from here." TreMarion evades.

"Tynie's alright, Dad. Let them know that. Until she's been recovering from this surgery for at least a couple days: I'd rather have us considered as available for update calls, emergencies, and to talk to the kids. Dad, you know why, too. When you tell T and Sasha, do so in the same way you handled discussing the pills. Please." Bobby renders. "That's entirely reasonable, son. Like I said, I know how to work it from here. You're right too, on how you want certain matters discussed. Love you." TreMarion reclaims. Sending their love, Bobby ends the call.

TreMarion contemplates how and when to let T and Sasha know the latest coming from Bobby and Tynie's end, T reconsidering "Dad, there's an easier way to keep us posted about what you may have heard. Just pull me over and tell me. I can tell Sasha later." TreMarion nods, realizing T made a good way for that to be handled. Bobby briefs his wife, that taking a bit, Tynie intending "Yeah, you were right yesterday. We as a family really are stronger than ever." They sit together for a while, Bobby kissing Tynie before resuming the housework.

Sasha sees that the kids are asleep, her announcing "I've thought about it. I'd much rather the floors in the front end of our house get replaced before the kids are in their walkers. I don't know what kind of disgusting shit those contractors tracked in, nor am I aware of anything on the floors that could hurt Ty-Leah and Junior. They're really mobile now, so I think that's not something worth chancing. If we can get that done before Daddy gets that couch set, that'd be awesome."

Right as TreMarion was about to reply to that statement, his phone rings. Opting to take that call away from the kids, he rushes into his room. "Jay Bensin, I'm representing Tynie and Bobby Goren in several lawsuits. They registered you as a contact. I have information to share with you." Jay initiates, taking about twenty minutes to divulge everything. "Jay, I got a very interesting call from that store this morning. They claimed a severely cracked solenoid cap prevented them from honoring my delivery contract on time. What do I do now?" TreMarion asks.

"You consent for me to take that on, and then you cancel that payment with your bank. Drop my name repeatedly when you do that, too. I've got the rest. Tynie and Bobby already covered your retainer and fees with how they want me paid, sir." "Call me TreMarion and I'll do any-damn-thing you want. Beyond that, you have my consent." TreMarion offers. "Alright TreMarion. Do as I instructed after I hang up. Like I said, I have this covered from the minute you contest that payment. Oh, and when you do: claim fiscal extortion." Jay advises. "You got it Jay. Thank you." TreMarion honors, Jay then hanging up.

Attempting to honor the explicit details of Jay's orders, TreMarion gets informed by the banker after he drops Jay's name twice "Sir, you're not the first to call us like this. You're the fiftieth in three hours. Your payment is in the system as contested under the grounds of fiscal extortion. You are not liable for any charges you incurred in that store."

"Hot damn! You just made my weekend!" TreMarion cheers. "Glad I could do that for you sir. I've noted the system already, like I said: you're not liable for any incurred charges stemming from that store." The banker concludes modestly. Deciding that everything he could do in relation to the bank had been handled, based on the banker's statement, TreMarion ends the call and calls Jay back. Relating what transpired, Jay attaches "You take that word to heart, TreMarion. I'll keep eyes on that now that you're my client. It's part of the litigations against that store. Now, I have to wait for several days in court, but I promise I will update you during my standard office hours which are 9am to 7 pm." "That'll be great, just make sure that update arrangement covers my daughter Tynie and my Son in law Bobby and we're good here." TreMarion requests, only to be told that was a "given."

Holstering his phone, TreMarion goes to T and says "Sidebar. Preferably now." Instantly remembering what that phrase meant, T pecks a kiss to Sasha's cheek and heads to privately speak with the family elder. Learning the absolute latest from Jay, T supposes "Yeah, we better tell Bobby about this." "Son, you go be with Sasha and the kids. I got that covered." TreMarion orders, T complying in moments. By this time, Bobby's got everything except the laundry done, him taking a break with Tynie. When the phone rings, she answers it claiming "I've got this on speaker. Bobby's got resin on his hands from cleaning products and asked me to hold the phone so nothin' gets in it. What hit Daddy?"

Restating what happened with the store, Jay, and the bank, TreMarion takes about ten minutes. After that, TreMarion explains that he's going to convince T and Sasha to wait until it's been three days after Tynie's surgery to get the floors in the front end of the house replaced. He's also decided that until the floors are replaced the kids will not be in their walkers or on the couches, unless they're sitting up in the kanga packs and are tightly held.

"Daddy, hold that last idea. I love you but I think it may be better that we make it a flat rule against the kids being on the couches at all. I say that because although we have YET to have a problem with the integrity of those kanga packs: I ain't exactly comfortable chancing it. If you can, meld that into the household decision about the floors. Least that's what I'd do if me and Bobby had contractors traipsin' through here like that."

"Dad, she means T and Sasha are getting their floors replaced, then we are. I noticed some of the hardwood is starting to really warp. That's actually a big part of the reason I won't let Tynie do the housework while she's healing from that surgery. I didn't want to scare her with it, though. Aside from that, she's right." Bobby alters. "You ok baby?!" Tynie worries, having heard that. "Relax beautiful, I'm alright." Bobby sates. "Son, you made a very sound decision. You focus on Tynie now. I've got the rest from here on my end." TreMarion retorts.

"Daddy, he will. I'm fine. We'll do our absolute best to call to talk to the kids today. Unless it gets too late or by the time I ask Bobby to go ahead and get our floors set up to be replaced, there are contractors involved. I love Bobby with all I am and don't want him hurt. One of us healing from surgery at a time is enough." Tynie renders.

"Son, she has one hell of a point. I know you wanted to wait until T and Sasha get that done, but on this one: I'm obscenely compelled to agree with Tynie's request of you. Especially since you both have your right knees replaced. The risk is too high, even though you say you're fine." TreMarion compels. Bobby looks at Tynie, whom displays a worried smirk. "I'll do anything to make Tynie happy. Dad, thanks for telling us. Love you. She's got it." Bobby vows. Sending his love, TreMarion hangs up.

Laying their phone aside, Tynie explains "Babe, I didn't mean to emasculate you like that. I got worried, and still am, because of what you said about the floors. The first thing I saw in my head was you trying to do all you can for me and BAM you falling and getting really hurt. It scared me. It still does, which is why I didn't contest when Daddy said that about the risks."

"You didn't emasculate me. You went with your gut. Come here babe." Bobby invites, her basically sliding towards him. Holding his wife, Bobby sits in silence for a minute. "I may be healing from a surgery, but dammit I'm still going to take care of you!" Tynie swears. "That's what this is all about!" Bobby blurts. "Yeah, I am healing from a surgery. There's this part of me that feels like I'm not taking care of you, and it won't leave me alone." Tynie pains.

He knows in a matter of seconds just what to do, telling her softly "You are amazing when it comes to taking care of me. Honey, I want to treat you just as you did when I had my surgery. We are equals, that's what this is about for me. I know you feel terrible about this, but you shouldn't. You actually took really good care of me by speaking up about the floors when you did. Babe, you and Dad are right. It doesn't take constant huge gestures to take care of me. Like you once said: Little things baby, little things." Leaning her chin up, Tynie goes in for a kiss, aware she's not been all that affectionate with Bobby today. Leaving him breathless afterwards, Tynie pets Bobby's cheek and smiles broader than she has for most of the day.

Regrouping, Bobby mentions "Just the rest of the laundry, and I can look into getting those contractors." "You've worked like a dog! Bobby you lay back. I'm looking into those contractors. I'm also getting us something to eat. You relax." Tynie plans. Not contesting her, Bobby lays back as his wife calls Keith's. "I'm going out of business. Retiring. I can afford it, Tynie. It just took me longer than I thought because some bastard cousin that I've never met tried contesting my Mom's will. He lost, and I won.. BIG." Keith informs. "Wow dude, congrats." Tynie cites. Keith takes her order, and then Tynie changes it. "You know what dude? Go right ahead and make my order cover two addresses. I say that because there are two houses about to have floors done and I don't want my sister trying to cook when there's contractors' traipsing through her house." Tynie proffers.

Keith then learns it was TreMarion's house on the news, Keith reiterating "I can afford this, Tynie. You ain't payin a dime. Without you, I'd not have had the customer base I needed while going through the estate court. I owe you this much." "OK dude, add you having a beer at home for me to that order and we're good. One of us will be at the door when you tell me to." Tynie adds. Keith actually starts writing that add to the order down, then realizes "You little SHIT!" "Yep. Congrats dude." Tynie repeats.

Keith tells her it'll be about forty minutes before he ends the call.

Telling Bobby as she tries to stretch over him to set the phone down, Tynie gets partially stopped. He handles laying the phone aside, and then determines "Beautiful, I know you worry about me. Your surgery is a hell of a lot fresher than mine. Until we get those floors done, I'd rather you not walk around the house much on that replaced knee. I'll be fine." "Yes love." Tynie forfeits.

As they sit together, she notions "Babe, in all honesty, I'd rather work on getting our floors done tomorrow. You've basically slaved over me and this house all day today as it is. In terms of contractors being assholes, I'm testing hunches." Seeing her logic in seconds, Bobby texts TreMarion that idea, attaching "Oh, and you guys won't be cooking tonight, or half of tomorrow. We got a last hurrah meal from a good guy named Keith who's retiring from running a restaurant. Keith found out his cousin, one he NEVER met before, is an asshole who tried to scam Keith's DECEASED mother through her will and a judge made that asshole PAY. Rather dearly to my understanding."

"Nice. I'll let the others know. Love you." TreMarion replies, both men settling their phones down. Bobby lays back again, still having half an hour to kill before Keith's due to show up. Tynie sneaks beside him, resting her head on his stomach before stretching out against the width of the bed.

"You've not had a pain pill since this morning, you alright?" Bobby asks. "After we eat baby." Tynie craves. Reaching up to guide her neck from his stomach, Bobby refuses the idea of his wife suffering, getting up after she's laid out again. Getting them both a snack, he returns, Tynie slowly sitting up. Laying that all before her, he retrieves sodas, serving his wife one. Rejoining her, Bobby sees Tynie take that pain med less than ten minutes later. Clearing from it, Bobby waits in the doorway for Keith. Before long, the meal's in his hands, Bobby divvying it up so there's some for later. Stashing half of that in the fridge, he takes the rest to his wife. Sitting up waiting on him, Tynie has been planning how to make Bobby relax after basically slaving over her and the house.

Meeting up, she slides back, patting the bed as Bobby approaches. Eating together, Tynie finishes after him, only to reach over and try to start a massage. Holding her hands on his shoulders, Bobby requests "When I'm done with everything, we share in those." Tynie curls up over his left shoulder, perkily returning "You got it gorgeous!" Pecking his cheek with a few kisses, she drops back to Bobby's side, getting kissed flat on the lips. Her turn to be left breathless, Tynie sits back as Bobby clears from the meal and resumes getting laundry done.

Bringing that all into the master bedroom, Bobby's work is interrupted by his wife saying "You've done enough baby, set all that down. Come relax with me." Seeing the same worried look she wore when they both spoke to TreMarion about the flooring, Bobby obeys. Taking him into her arms the moment she can, Tynie modifies their hold to expedite his massage. "My poor King, you're so stiff." Tynie worries. Dropping his head slowly, Bobby groans "Take care of me baby." That line was all she needed to hear, the rest of her focus being on getting his build to be tension-free. Even with her knee remaining braced, Tynie pulls that off after thirty minutes.

Leading him to lay on his back, Tynie returns to using Bobby's stomach as her pillow, stretching out again across the width of the mattress. Before he questions it, Tynie declares "You, my King, are kicking back and relaxing. You, my love, have been slaving all day. You, my Tiger, my Bobby-bear, deserve every minute of your not doing a damn thing. Besides, your sexy body, and its hotness is taking care of me right now. Ohhhhh damn this feels good!" Bobby loves it when she sounds so happy, so he shuts right up.

TreMarion told T about Keith's, and the flooring decision Tynie and Bobby made, then administers "Frankly I think they're right about waiting until tomorrow to get that looked into. The worst that can happen is we can't get the floors put in as new before next week." Answering the door after he hears that, T receives the meal Tynie ordered. TreMarion takes that away from T, making it easier for T and Sasha to continue doting over the kids.

As TreMarion has the meal divided up amongst the adults, the excess is stashed into the fridge after being put into reusable containers and marked "For tomorrow." "Guys, we'll be having pizza tonight. We have to, so it doesn't go bad." TreMarion decrees. T and Sasha accept that, the kids asking about Tynie and Bobby. Setting their meal out on the kitchen bar, TreMarion goes to the kids and advises "They're fine honey. Your uncle Ba and Aunt Ti found out there are still more things around their house that aren't safe for you to be around. You'll see them this weekend. Pa's going to see to that." "Ayy!" Ty-Leah and Junior celebrate, TreMarion turning his eyes to T and Sasha. "That works well with us Daddy." Sasha adds. Keeping the twins in the crib for their safety, given the current nature of the floors, T and Sasha kiss them and go to get their part of the meal. TreMarion waits until those two are sitting down to eat to get his, returning moments later.

As they ate, T and Sasha debated whether to go with getting hardwood or change it over to tile. "May I offer some advice? I'll watch the kids while T researches which one is easier to clean and safer for kids to be around, and by that I mean kids that are young and starting to walk. Let T handle the calls and research end of it, Sasha. I can get in touch with Bobby later to arrange for you to be with him and Tynie and the kids while me and T stick around here to watch those contractors." TreMarion provides. "Honey?" Sasha poses. "Dad and I have it handled, love. I see his point, and think he's right." T answers. Sasha nods, then she and T handle clean-up after the meal.

Tynie and Bobby are laid out on their bed the same way they were about twenty minutes ago, when she wonders "Babe, would you be upset with me if I asked that we get tile instead of hardwood? I may be acting a bit paranoid, but I'm worried with the way the hardwood is warping, that the kids could get hurt. They're just now walking around, and they're getting curious about stuff, so I don't want our floors to be a source of injury if that makes any sense."

"That does make sense honey, and I think you're right about getting tile. There is a reason I say that which you didn't think of. I don't think it's right for us to pay the kind of money it takes to get hardwood put in, when the hardwood we have is already warping after it's only been in for five years." Bobby proposes. Sating a curiosity she's not mentioned yet, Bobby reaches back to get the phone. Calling T, he elaborates on their decision to get the hardwood replaced with tile, and what drew them to that choice. "Man, Sasha and I are doing the same thing. I'm doing research on which kind of tile and what contractors to get, on Dad's advice too. I was wondering if you two would take her and the kids out while me and Dad handle those contractors? I'll do my best to give you as much notice on that as I can. I don't want the kids around those contractors." T reports.

"You got it. Tynie and I wait until you get that done, because you have the kids to worry about primarily. You call and let me know how those contractors work out before we even bother getting ours done though man." Bobby amends. Sealing that as a deal, they share love, and end the call. Bobby lays back again, resting the phone by the charger, his wife still enjoying the heat of his body striking the back of her neck.

He details "I spent an entire paid vacation week putting in that hardwood five years ago. I didn't have any help or anything. I'd tried to call out those who told me they'd help me whenever I needed it when I retired, and kept getting voicemail. I only did that one day, then I just said fuck them. I know they went in on that letter, but I guess I should have seen that coming."

"In that case Bobby-love, us getting rid of that damn hardwood is a liberation for my honey. It's a symbolic one, with all the hell you went through. I say that we mainly get the tile done in the front area, by the kitchen and living room. Bit by bit after that, we get the rest done. I don't want it done all in one damn day, and I hope you understand why." Tynie prescribes. "Sounds wonderful." Bobby gleams. "I'm glad. I know it may sound controlling, but I think we may want to give that idea to T and Sasha." Tynie cites.

Just as he goes to reply to that, Sasha calls, wanting the kids to talk to Tynie and Bobby. Tynie gets up to answer it, her man sitting up as the phone's put on speaker. "Hey, Little Mama, I'm ok. Your Ba's kept me relaxing." Tynie introduces. Ty-Leah squeals "Ba.. Lax.. too!" (Bobby relax too) "I am right now sweetie." Bobby sates. Junior tries to say "We see you again soon" but it comes out as "We.. see.. ooh.. gyan.. soon?"

"Saturday, little man. Saturday afternoon to be exact. Your Ba and I will be over then. Besides, your Ba, Pa and Da need to reset their guys' time." Tynie proffers. "Saturday afternoon's fine sis." Sasha accepts. "Da, Pa, Ba, guy Tide?" Ty-Leah asks. "Ok, what guys' time is honey, that's when your Da, Pa, and Ba talk. They talk about ways to care for you, your brother, your Ma and me." Tynie clarifies. Taking a few minutes to understand that, Ty-Leah shrieks "Ohh.. K!"

Bobby talks to the kids after that, Tynie sitting back. "Da.. say.. Flo'.. bad.." (Dad says the floor's bad) Junior mumbles. "Yeah little man. Relax, we'll fix that." Bobby insures. Hearing his namesake squeak "K," Bobby chuckles. "Little Man, Babygirl, your Ba and I love you." Tynie states in a perky-yet-teasing voice. "Me.. Lub.. Ti.. Me… Lub.. Ba!" Ty-Leah retorts, Junior following her. Taking her phone off of speaker, Sasha hears a beep on Tynie's end.

Once Tynie and Bobby's phone is off speaker, Tynie explains the amended decision they made about the flooring. "Yeah, that makes sense. You're right, guys. We really should space out getting that flooring replaced. I was wondering about that, given how those contractors treated you yesterday, sis." Sasha relays.

"Sis, that wasn't why I said that, although that's still a good reason. I said that because I think it's too high a robbery risk for us to have contractors basically overtaking our damn houses to get all that shit done in one day. When you get yours done, you and the kids are coming over here. I say that because I'd rather it be easier for Daddy and T to find you if they need to. When me and Bobby get ours done, we're not available unless it's urgent. I say that because I'd rather it be both of us watching over those contractor sons-of-bitches. As you can tell, that troupe of contractor fuckers basically took away my trust and faith in contractor groups. Brian's different because he acts like he uses the brain God gave his ass." Tynie corrects.

"Sis, I love you. When I hand T the phone, repeat yourself… from the beginning about the flooring. Trust me." Sasha intrudes, heading to her spouse. Three minutes later, Tynie repeats herself almost verbatim. T soaks that plan up, instating as it ends "Tynie, you've made a damn good case. You and Bobby both. You're right on everything you said, too. We don't even bother with this until next week, because I don't want those contractors bitchin' about workin' on weekends and causin' us more problems than it's worth."

"Good angle man. We deal with that next week, so we don't have issues with contractors bein' pissy about workin' on weekends. I repeated that so Bobby could hear it. Judging by the way he's nodding right now: he's game for this plan." Tynie restates.

T then admits he plans to tell TreMarion what the two couples decided, Tynie altering "Dude, just tell Daddy we came up with a family plan for the flooring for now. Don't discuss it where the kids could hear it, because this is a safety and prevention of robbery issue. That's too adult for the kids to hear, in my book. When the kids aren't around, then you sing like a damned choirbird. Just stick to tellin' the kids the floor's bad and the family will get it fixed later. Trust me dude."

"Good point." T chimes. "I'm not tryin' to be the mama bear or anything, but I am advising on this because I don't want the kids scared by overhearing that kind of topic. The robbery and safety end of it. I hate to say this but I think they're way too young right now to hear about robberies and safety issues in that caliber of detail." Tynie quantifies.

"I agree there." T applauds. "Awesome. Dude, we'll see you Saturday. Bobby and I should be over about 2:30. All I ask is you understand I'm not trying to hijack control of your house, I'm just trying to get you a different perspective on how this kinda thing should be handled until the kids are older." Tynie decrees. "That's understandable, commendable really. Saturday at around 2:30 sounds great. See you then, love you." T concludes, getting love in return before they communally end the call. Bobby heard everything, even where she claimed he was "with her" on the remarks in the conversation. "Babe, that was amazing!" He brags, as she reaches back to charge the phone. "Apparently, I still got it." Tynie teases. Leaning in for yet another kiss, Bobby promises "Sweetheart, you never lost it."

Taking his time with that affection, Tynie basks in the moves, which make the kiss all that more powerful. Coursing his tongue with hers at a snail's pace at first, he intensifies it to totally blow her mind. Panting to even be able to breathe afterwards, Tynie's eyes flitter between being open and closed, her face plastered with a huge smile. "Kiss me like THAT more often." She breathlessly desires. Smiling boyishly, Bobby delays an answer, his eyes giving her an unspoken request. Taking that look as a dare, Tynie tries her hand at matching the slow finesse and power of the kiss she got.

Dragging her lips away from his really softly as it ends; Tynie's smile from minutes ago is entirely outdone. Taking time to reclaim his breath, Bobby pulls her closer before saying a word. In her ear, using Tynie's favorite tone from him, he requests "Kiss me like that all the time. Not just more often, that was phenomenal."

A full-body chill crosses over her before Tynie replies "You too then. Please." He confirms "Yes my love." Feeling his body heat against her spine, she moans "Damn that feels good." "I know something that'll make you feel even better." Bobby challenges, remembering she's yet to get a massage. Laying his wife out while being careful with that knee, he takes off the brace, setting to rub Tynie down.

As she's stomach down on the bed, Tynie grunts "Take care of me sexy." How that line came out was all Bobby needed to know about his wife's true state, him using it as inspiration to massage her every tension away. Being extra gentle around her right knee, Bobby finally sees the back of the scars left in the surgery's wake.

When she rolls over, Tynie praises "Damn babe, that was amazing!" With one look into her eyes, Bobby learns his wife is finally fully relaxed. As he's about to ask, she resounds "I want to keep that damn wrap off for a while. I slept in it, and my knee needs to breathe." Opting to lay beside her after he'd switched up her position, Bobby feels his wife wrap an arm across his chest.

They don't re-hash anything, matter of fact, neither says a word. The couple's too busy relaxing to care about anything else, especially after all that needed to be resolved already is from what they can presently tell. Tynie tries to roll to her side and cozy up, Bobby rejecting that idea by beating her to that particular punch. "This is the life.." Tynie celebrates, feeling him let his left hand roam down her back delicately. Resting his palm in the small of her back, Bobby reclaims "This is the life.." Trying her hand at coursing his back with her right palm, she pulls it off just as gently, the resting spot for her palm even matching his.

T and Sasha are with TreMarion in the living room, relaxing with the kids as they all watch some TV. Ty-Leah and Junior are talking more, as they showed their namesakes. The show they're watching has an ad that T doesn't believe is right for the kids to see, him immediately shutting off the entertainment center. "Sorry Dad, but I'm deliberately sheltering the kids from seeing that kind of advertisement. It dealt with things that we adults in this family don't discuss around them. I refuse to not discuss it around them only to have the kids see it on TV." T explores. "Understandable." TreMarion chimes, then watching T and Sasha take the kids to feed and bathe them.

After changing the twins, Sasha poses "Babe, do you think it'll be a problem if you and I have that date after the front area gets re-floored?" "Baby, I see your logic. I don't like making you wait though, you know this. Honey, after we get back into the living room with Dad, please relax. Ty-Leah and Junior will let us know when they need something. As for our date, we'll have it. Sooner as opposed to later." T overrules. Sasha follows that plan, the two kicking back as TreMarion finds the same show on a different channel, with more kid-appropriate ads by T and Sasha's definition.

"Sasha, you and T will have that date time before we get the floors fixed from being bad. I have it all mapped out, and will only need to discuss my idea with Tynie and Bobby. I'm not doing that today though." TreMarion precludes. Knowing what he meant by the way that was worded, Sasha agrees "Fair enough Daddy."

They all kick back, the kids laying out beside one another, T and Sasha using the new pillows and blanket with the twins. Cuddling his wife after that, T gets kissed passionately. Breaking that apart, Sasha finally doesn't have a worry in the world. "This is the life.." She sighs, T repeating it in kind. TreMarion concurs "Definitely." Nobody's phones go off for about an hour, then Tynie and Bobby's changes that. He's closer to it, so he answers when Jay intends to brief them on the updates with the cases that stemmed from that store's negligence. "They did WHAT to my father in law?!" Bobby seethes. Tynie leaps, growling "Who fucked with my father? Where the hell are they? Jay, how fast can you get my ass off of about fifty felonies?!" Bobby had the phone on speaker, Jay hearing Tynie's rant.

"You two's anger is justifiable. Tynie, you won't need me to "get your ass off of about fifty felonies" because I already have everything covered. TRUST ME, that store's owners will pay DEARLY." Jay reveals. Tynie and Bobby are still seething when she renders "Jay, my Dad's a Military Vet as well as an elder. Marines, Korea, by the way. How fast can you make his and those other elders' cases priority over mine? I mean it man. Make that shit happen." Bobby's stunned for a literal second, and then he recalls just how strict his wife's "honor code" is about that. "Jay. Do it." Bobby cites.

"For the class action, I can't. It's a case with multiple victims. I'm sorry but I can't prioritize victims in a class action case. Tynie, the best I can do is make the cases for your father priority, handle the class action, and then do as you want with the hospital and doctors in the malpractice cases. I will most definitely use what you said about your father in the cases, too. You just helped me help him in ways you wouldn't fuckin' believe." Jay commits.

Breathing a few times, Tynie decides "Jay, you are a damn good man. For the record, I'm part Cherokee. I'm telling you that in case it can enhance my cases. Jay, you kick ass. I say that because you had the ethics, the heart, and the balls to be that honest with me. Do it, like you said while updating me and Bobby and we're good. Whatever you do, do not tell my father I asked for his cases to be priority over mine. Trust me man, that won't go over well. Oh, and we still owe you those Heinekens. We'll have them AFTER I'm off the pain meds. I ain't mixing Vicodin's with alcohol man." "Tynie, you have a deal. You also have no idea how enhanced your cases are now. You will though, before you even know it." Jay remarks, the call then mutually ending.

Setting their phone to charge again, Bobby oaths "Those bastards have absolutely everything Jay's doing against them coming!" "Amen to that baby. I really don't know how I did that, I was seeing red. After I heard you imply somebody fucked with Daddy, all I could see was red. I just ran off at the mouth out of nowhere, I didn't even realize I was helping Jay get our legal revenge. I swear to God." Tynie allocutes. Opening his arms to her, Bobby basically gets tackled by the power of Tynie receiving his embrace.

Jay now has the daunting task of getting all the cases aside from the class action set up as Tynie requested, his associates coming together to assist him on that. They hear the prioritizing decision was made by someone who was righteously angry and injured herself; they all work with a bit of shock to their step.

"Sir, she's Cherokee; her dad's an elder and a military vet. Really you could make them both malpractice and hatecrimes. I think you could do the same with the class action and that store. Go civil and criminal. Hell, I would. Only reason I haven't with my clients is I wanted to run that idea past you, since you're the boss." One of the associates releases, referring to Tynie and TreMarion. "Ted, you and your assistant get right on that and keep me posted! You need anything from me on that you come straight to my office!" Jay orders, as his face sports a vindictive smile. Ted nods, taking his assistant out of the room to honor his boss' mandate.

The other associates ponder Jay's reaction, and then Jay explains "Ted's FRESH out of law school, only been a part of this firm for six months. I was contemplating what he said, but I wanted to see if he had the drive and initiative to show his strengths as a practicing attorney. I did the same thing with each and every one of you. You all impressed me, as Ted just did." Discovering Jay spoke the truth, they all resume working on arranging and organizing the case files.

"Sir, you've contacted them today already. May I suggest you update them on the change in how these cases are handled tomorrow? We do have a lot of cases that stemmed from those situations, so we could do that for everyone involved. I already have, and I am not the only one. We all have, sir. We want them updated, yes. We do not, however, want to inundate their day with phone calls." Another assistant conveys. "Jacie, that is a commendable plan. Consider it done." Jay approves.

Taking a few hours with the case files, and Ted's work with the new angle to approach the cases, Jay requires "You all go home. We'll get this all set to be in front of a judge starting tomorrow." Nodding their acceptance, Jay and his associates all close out the office for the day.

The family will know that tomorrow, as Jay intends to honor the plans set by Ted and Jacie. The day rolls on for everyone this side of Jay's law firm as a peaceful one. T and Sasha, alongside TreMarion are very careful with what the TV exposes Ty-Leah and Junior to, as their phones remain silent.

Tynie and Bobby remain in the cuddled pose for a while, only for him to lead her to the Jacuzzi tub. Getting cleaned up, she gets escorted back to the bed, as the replaced knee makes walking typically a bit difficult for Tynie. Situating her the same way he did last night, Bobby kisses his wife before dressing and ducking away to get them some more from the order Tynie made to Keith's. Resuming his place at her side in next to no time, they eat, her taking a dose of the pain meds and waiting a bit before taking her evening diabetic pill.

Even though she wanted to, the way Tynie walked from the Jacuzzi tub to the bed worried Bobby too much for him to allow her to cover cleanup from the meal. He tells her that, receiving "I totally understand honey. I know you're also worried about me because of the damn flooring. I just hope and pray I'm healed enough to walk out this house for Saturday. I'd rather not have my replaced knee mean I can't keep a promise to the kids. I don't want them learning about broken promises from me." "Don't worry beautiful. I know you don't want them learning that from us, I don't either. Relax for now sweetheart. We will cross that bridge when we come to it, not before." Bobby affirms. Laid back as the pace of Bobby's day changed from what his wife considered "slaving away like a dog" to mellowed, he makes sure she's as close as possible.

T and TreMarion share a look in their living room, Sasha offering "I don't want the kids overhearing anything that's meant to be handled by us adults, especially not if it involves matters you men in the family prefer overtaking. I can watch the kids while you two discuss that." The two men nod, then head into TreMarion's room. Closing that door, T sits back as the family elder goes through everything that's been discussed, updated on, or planned. Making sure he didn't miss anything, TreMarion counter-offers "I don't like the idea of Sasha being kept in the dark totally. I'd rather we handle it as the men in the house and then explain to her another time why you and I discussed an issue privately. It IS her house too."

"Dad, I know why she's doing that. She trusts us that deeply, and she knows I won't let anything happen against her if I can help it. Just how she worded her offer was a code, it meant: as long as it involves some form of providing for her and the kids, she has faith that I can take charge of the issue. The reason she mentioned you being a part of that is the fact we've already considered her, the kids, and Tynie as not to constantly be the front lines on anything that crosses the family's path. Sasha wants you to help with the kids when you can, offer plans and advice as you see fit, but to ultimately relax in your later years. Dad, I'm totally with Sasha on that one. Tynie's ideas and advisements today were a sign Dad, one that told me she's doing well after the surgery. The way Sasha's speaking, her smiles, and the fact she's come up with some great ways to handle present-given situations is another sign, Dad. Sasha's sending a similar message to Tynie. Now, I won't stop the ladies from providing ideas, advisements, or consulting us on family and household issues. I and Bobby will however, do anything we can to make sure the ladies ideas and advisements aren't the only ones the family goes on. Dad, you've shown that yourself, and we all appreciate it. Bobby and I are Tynie and Sasha's husbands; so again, we are the primaries for that kind of thing. I say that last part in the name of you relaxing in your later years as much as possible." T decodes.

"I'll freely admit, I didn't think of all of that. Truly, that's a great set of ideas." TreMarion respects, the two then leaving his room. Heading back to his wife and their kids, T has a relieved and happy smile on his face. TreMarion joins T in that, eliciting "Sasha, T and I spoke about this. We don't mind if you offer ideas or advice on how things happen around here. We'd be glad to receive those, actually. T called it a form of consulting us on those matters. T has asked me to tell you that when the family decided for you and Tynie to not constantly be the front lines on family and household matters: it indeed stuck. He's doing that to protect you and the kids, and I'm helping with that when I see fit. That way, I can honor your desire to relax in my later years while still assisting in caring for the kids. T says Bobby will do the same with Tynie, if he hasn't discussed that with her already. The reason T asked me to tell you all this is a simple one: he considered having me advise you as a way to show that although he's the primary one to handle anything that could be deemed a form of providing for you, that I'm still contributing to the household while honoring your desire regarding my later years."

Looking into the eyes of her husband, Sasha learns "Dad spoke the truth, honey." "Sounds like we have everything under control." Sasha concurs. The kids interrupt that conversation, T and Sasha caring for their needs as a team. While they're out of the room, TreMarion warms the pizza from yesterday, and doles it out for the adults in the house.

For the last time today, the kids are laid out in the crib, T having his wife's medication dose for the night in his pocket. Bringing her portion Sasha's way in one hand, having his in the other, they sit down. TreMarion sets his down, and then gets their drinks, knowing Sasha's near-due for a pill. Arranging that all so their drinks are easily reached, the family elder finally takes his seat. On a brief break from hers, Sasha sees T stand up and become a wall between her and the kids long enough for the pill to be handed over and taken. Thanking him, they got back to eating as the kids relaxed. T handles cleanup, Sasha and TreMarion relaxing, her remark about "everything being under control" providing the means for their ending the day in total relaxation.

When he gets back to her side T's kissed again, TreMarion keeping eyes on the kids. As that most recent slice of romance ends, T and Sasha ready the kids for bed. Charging his phone, T notes "I'm leaving the monitors on as reserves for the kids. After everything that happened with those contractors yesterday, and I mean no offense to Bruce or how he set up that p.a. system: I think it's best." Sitting up in bed, Sasha boasts "You're a wonderful father, T." Entering the bed at her side, T responds "You're the best mom out there."

Covering up, they get close and share in the last kiss of the day. All except TreMarion are soon asleep, yesterday's pace still partially exhausting them. His ending the day regimen involves a shower and shave, then readying for bed himself. Once the last phone in the house is charging, TreMarion's, he checks the baby monitors on his endtable.

Discovering everything's in fine working order, TreMarion prays "Bruce, no offense man, you did great. This house is just more comfortable with the baby monitors as active reserves." Going to bed himself, TreMarion finds that the residual exhaustion that put T and Sasha to sleep is true for him as well.

Tynie and Bobby are the last ones in the family up, him kissing her one more time before they re-arrange how they laid on the bed. Propping her right knee up on a couple pillows, Bobby makes sure he has one for behind his head. Tynie lays back, waiting to hold him, not to be restrained from that for too long. As he tosses the covers over them, Tynie and Bobby have their final kiss for today. He's then taken into her arms, splaying out in the best way to not risk aggravating the area that's still healing. Promising to wake Bobby if she needs anything, Tynie swears love. Bobby vows his love in reply, appreciating her promise.

Jay and his law firm are sleeping, although the younger associates are a bit keyed up. The litigation they all leapt on stemming from Kurt's Department Store's negligence is a first for several. It's also one of the biggest case sets still most of the associates have seen in their young legal careers. Jay knows this, but since he's been a lawyer for longer than many of them have been adults, he's aware of the best ways to guide them. Tynie, even after being hurt and undergoing surgery, still proved that the world has good people in it. Blowing Jay's mind in the process, she managed to be a bit of a consultant for the handling of the cases before Jay and his law firm. Jay respected her decisions, even the ones about the Heinekens Jay's "Owed."

Yes, Jay took advice off of two rookies, but the way Ted and Jacie executed giving that advice is a core reason why. Kurt's Department Store, it's staff and owners don't fully know just what they're in for. By the time they figure it out, it'll be far too late.

Tynie and Bobby's family got some other things settled too, they all hinge around safety and not getting robbed. Many valid points in terms of having that all handled were made, even with a reminder about the men of the family making it so Tynie and Sasha aren't constantly the front lines for resolving family affairs. In the coming days, there will be litigation updates. There will also be family time, guys' time, and things getting replaced.

The family has a new format for that, thanks to Tynie's mind running amock after she received alarming news about actions taken against her father. Even with the situationally-frenzied pace of the past couple days, the ones who made the family proudest were: Ty-Leah and Junior. There is another member of the family who spoke some truth today, Sasha. She was totally right when she said:

"Sounds like we have everything under control…"


	177. Ch 177

Title: Unintended Conferences.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

The next morning, Tynie wakes first, resolved to treat Bobby like royalty. There's only a few things standing in her way, but when she kisses him, those get pushed aside. Taking her into his arms abruptly, Bobby winds up dragging his wife on top of him. Slowly splitting their lips, she purrs "Oooh baby, that was hot!" Giving her a daring smile, he challenges "You think that was hot, watch this..." With his arms still around her, Tynie's top gets taken off, and then he slides his hands to do the same with her pants. She of course tries to do the reverse, only managing after sliding to his side.

His top removed, she sees the splendor of his body, and the severity of his morning hard. It's been days since they made love, yet again, and her resolution entirely changes. Sleekly straddling him, she slides onto the heat of his sex fully, only to then be held in place by his hands on her thighs. "We gotta make love more often. You're so hard baby; it has to have been hurting you." Tynie sultrily worries. "A little, yeah." Bobby moans, loving the feel of her tightness around him.

Petting all over his chest, she retains the seductive tone when she says "I won't have that. You lay back and let me rock your world." He smiles, following her direction, Tynie going from doting wife to total lusty beast on his dick. The transformation of his wife's attitude only takes a matter of seconds, Bobby being blown away by how forceful she is with her maneuvers.

The truth to her sexual desperation is evident, declared without another word from her. The feel of how she takes him is powerful, leaving Bobby to moan "Damn baby." She can hold this sex at its current strength for only so long, Tynie then lustily daring "Take me sexy. Give me everything you got." His eyes light up, her request being taken rather extremely, as she is. His carnal side takes over, yet there is one worry: whether or not Tynie's being hurt. "Oooh Bobby, yeah baby!" Tynie screams, dispelling his concern when he sees the elation in her face. The pain he had from the hardness of his dick is removed, replaced with a yearning for Bobby to make his wife see stars.

After a time, she does, and it coincides with them nearing orgasm. As he feels her tells, Bobby challenges himself to get her off first. They'd not said much, their headboard slammed the wall, their bed creaked, and their bodies have done the rest of the talking. Biting her lower lip, Tynie tries to soften the loudness of her wailing, but Bobby won't have that. Taking his right hand off her thigh, he pets her bitten lip with a finger and shakes his head. She gets the hint, releasing her lip, him smiling devilishly. She loses control again, this time it's over her release, Bobby hearing his wife wail his praises, his name and her love. Right behind her, Tynie receives the same responses.

As they come down, Tynie lays out on top of him, gloating "You were phenomenal, I saw stars." "You were exquisite, blew my mind." Bobby brags back, holding her close. "Seriously babe, we gotta make love more often. Yeah this time was hot, but it's not fair to you for me to make you wait like that. It's wrong, because you suffer. You said it only bothered you a little, but I think you were being a gentleman about it. It shatters my heart when you hurt, for any reason." Tynie releases. "I know it does, baby. You want me satisfied, I'm aware of that. I wasn't going to be an asshole about it, though. You were recovering from a surgery. You held off when I had my surgery, even though you needed it. I was keeping the playing field level." Bobby justifies. Laid out on top of him, she gets a chill, Bobby covering them both up.

"What's gotten you so worried, huh?" Bobby asks. "I see T and Sasha doting over each other, I see them so happy. I feel like they're on top of the world and here you are with the world on your back, because of me. I gotta change that before I lose you. That stress, your heart lovie. I get scared. Terrified, really. I may sound jealous, but I'm actually trying to be honest and tell you of my fears. I don't want to lose my Bobby, not like that!" Tynie answers. Taking in that answer, he pets her back, then plans "I have an idea lovie, you'll enjoy it. Just follow my lead."

Right when Tynie was going to answer that, the phone rings. Reaching out of their hold to answer it, she fears the worst. "Daddy, hey. What's up?" She wonders. "T and Sasha talked. They do still want to do tomorrow as a family afternoon, but they're wondering: when would you and Bobby like a retreat? You know, private time only disrupted by emergencies?" TreMarion repeats. "I'm having you ask Bobby that one; we do still owe those two a date night." Tynie intrudes, handing the phone to her man. Bobby responds "Dad, it's great they want me and Tynie to have that retreat, but we do owe them that date night. I know I sound like a stick in the mud about that, but it's gotten held off on enough already."

"Son, T has something to tell you." TreMarion informs, handing over his phone. "Bobby, Sasha's insisting. She knows you want to give us that date night, and she's grateful. Man, you two have stepped up so hard for us lately, that I'm with my wife on this one. Dude, seriously, pick a pair of days and we'll make it happen. As for me and Sasha's date night, would next Thursday work ya think?" T reveals.

"If that's T you tell him I love him but he and Sasha are getting that date night by next Saturday if it's the last damn thing I live to do!" Tynie swears. Bobby laughs "Yeah, next Thursday works fine man. Tynie's vehement about that one!" "I heard." T chuckles. "If their end is on speaker, I have another idea for the family." Tynie interrupts. T and Bobby put both phones on speaker, Tynie eliciting "Y'all know what? I think we should all convert our voicemails to say unless it's a family member or authority: we're not available for contact. At all, and if they don't lose our number we threaten prosecution for phone harassment. We have that right. If it IS a family member or authority, we're involved in something right now that we do not deem safe for having a cellphone around and we'll get back to them. I'm fuckin tired of people blowin' up our shit and entangling us in bullshit that we don't deserve. That way, we can have more relaxed tone days and less fuckin' stress. We're not asking for anything illegal, if anything we're enforcing our entitlement as human beings to our own way of life. We tell Brian that he or whom he recommends is deemed worthy of being claimed as getting our voicemail due to us being involved in something that isn't OK for our phones to be around. Dude's earned it."

"I think she's right on this one guys, honestly. T and I ARE primary caregivers to two kids, whom by the way Tynie: are fine!" Sasha claims. "Son, Tynie is right. The men of the family word those voicemails though, adding that the women only answer if it's a family member. No matter what, if an authority needs to talk to the women, they go through us men." TreMarion advises. "I'll do that as soon as we're done here, Dad. I should have thought of this, but I'm glad someone in the family did. She's right too." Bobby promises.

"Dude, you'd be hurt if Tynie went there. Besides, I took her idea as her way to guide the family with something. Yeah, you men take on more, but that doesn't mean us women can't occasionally guide the family." Sasha chides. "Nice touch sis!" Tynie gloats. Bobby looks at his wife, realizing the ladies were right. "Man, we're not mad at you. Matter of fact, once the kids are down for their nap, me and Dad are doing as Tynie guided. She wasn't wrong man; she acted as our spokesman because I was wondering the same shit." T plots.

Bringing TreMarion's phone closer to the sitting kids, T hears "Heya sweeties. Your Ba's been a busy man, keeping me safe and taking care of the house. It's not safe for you two to be over yet, your Ba doesn't even let me traipse the house right now. I swear, you'll see us tomorrow. I'll be driving too, because I've got to give your Ba a bit of a break." Junior squeals "Ba 'tect Ti.. Now Ba LAX!" "You got it little man." Bobby vows. "Ayy!" Junior shrieks. "Ba.. S'Ti.. K?!" Ty-Leah worries. "Yeah honey, your Aunt Ti's alright. No need for you to worry." Bobby sates. The twins cheer that, then say as one "Ba.. Ti.. LAX.. Now. See.. Oooh.. Ta morrow!" "We will sweeties. Love you." Tynie soothes, the couple getting back "Lub ooh too!" The kids chatter after that, Tynie making out "Ti, no mo' swears. Swears bad."

"Ok little mama. You got it." Tynie lulls. T has TreMarion's phone, the family elder and Sasha trying to explain there's a difference between the swearing Tynie did and actual obscenity use. "Daddy, I got this. Little Mama, you were right about something. It is bad to swear, but not like I did. When I swore, I meant it as a firm promise. The kind of swearing you're thinking of is language that shouldn't be used around kids. Ok honey?" Tynie intervenes. "K!" Ty-Leah yips, Junior saying "Trus.. Ti on.. Tiss!" (Trust Tynie on this.)

Tynie laughs, Bobby intending "You can trust us on more than just this, little man. We love you." "I think it may be better to consider the type of swearing that's bad to say around kids as obscenity use. I think us calling it swearing got the kids confused." Sasha discovers. "See that little mama? Your Ma's a genius!" Tynie brags. "Ma.. gee-nus!" Ty-Leah gloats. T resounds "That was a great idea honey. You ladies have guided the family. Now, and I mean no dishonor: it's the men's turn." "Fair enough man, Bobby and I love you. You guys need us for anything..." Tynie starts. "Love you too sis, we'll let you know." T finishes, ending the call.

Setting their phone aside, Bobby sees a perplexed look on his wife's face. "I didn't mean..." Tynie initiates. "You did no wrong, sweetheart. You really did guide the family. We were all wondering about that. T told me he and Dad tried discussing it but couldn't come up with a way to handle it that was as good as yours. You weren't the mama bear either, beautiful. All you did was ease our concerns with a way to help the family in the process." Bobby concludes. Sitting up together, Tynie reveals that her original plan for their day was for him to get doted over, treated like royalty. Literally, Bobby learns, because his wife believes she's not been doing that enough.

"Baby, no. Don't do that to yourself. You didn't lie to the kids when you said I don't want you traipsing across the house because of the flooring. Baby, I don't mean to sound controlling, but it's really bad. The warping, it's dangerous. Especially since you're still healing. Sweetheart, we are going to Sasha's tomorrow. I'll need you to help with the kids when I talk that over with T and Dad." Bobby refutes. "You could get hurt too!" Tynie screeches. "I'll be alright baby, I've got a plan." Bobby assures.

Admitting she doesn't like the prospect of being stuck in bed for another day, Tynie asks to alter their day a bit, just long enough for her to "relax on the couch and be there if Bobby needs her."

Smiling at her when Tynie shuts up, Bobby amends "Yeah, we can manage that. You don't worry about anything though. Today is ours, unless something important strikes in the family."

She gives him a broad smile, then a short kiss, before watching Bobby go to put his pants back on. Tossing her outfit back towards her, Bobby sees Tynie flawlessly slide into it, even with her replaced knee. Getting out of bed, she grabs the two pill bottles and phone, holstering the latter item to her hip. "No dice." Bobby warns with a worried smile, taking all that off of his wife. Holding his arms at the elbow, Tynie halts her man's move, then leans into him. "I'm alright, I promise." She whispers, just as a worry crosses his face. With a shared smile, her pockets and hip cleared, he spins to her side as they start leaving the room together.

T and Sasha have the kids fed, cleaned up, and changed by now, TreMarion handling housework. Sasha doesn't like the idea of the family elder running around like that, T informing "Baby, he's alright. He told me he was going to do this until we get the floors replaced. He said it was his contribution since I refused allowing him any part of the flooring install if we men do it ourselves. That, my love, was for his safety. He's alright, really. Matter of fact, he's doing what he's doing for YOUR safety because some of the flooring around here is SERIOUSLY warped." Sasha proposes "You think Bobby'd help you get the floors put in around here? Would you be willing to help Bobby? I think I can get Daddy and Tynie to help me with the kids." "Sweetheart, that's a great idea! I'll talk it over with Dad and Bobby later." T gleams.

TreMarion hears that conversation, advising "I'd much rather discuss that in person guys, tomorrow. I can get Bobby to meet with me and T then. You know I say this because I'd rather handle it internally and not risk further complications with contractors. Brian's exempt from that rule until he proves himself unworthy of that exemption."

T and Sasha nod, then TreMarion comes by to get their phone, wondering "Consent to change the voicemail as Tynie guided?" "Go ahead Daddy, T will get you in." Sasha agrees. Taking their phone into his area, TreMarion alters both voicemails, leaving out the fact he got consent to alter T and Sasha's on the actual message. The tone TreMarion uses in both messages firm, yet fear-inspiring, and as he saves them both, TreMarion feels a jolt of peace.

Returning T's phone, Sasha asks the family elder to "kick back and let T make them something to eat." Complying, TreMarion tells how he made those voicemails sound and explains "My tone was intentional. I decided since the bulk of society is unruly, that they should get a voicemail that sounds like a drill sergeant verbally disciplining an unruly recruit. I didn't even mention I had consent to change yours, guys. I did that intentionally, too because that's too much information for the free world to possess. In the event I have to admit that, I will to the authorities, in person."

"Dad, you didn't have to explain that. I appreciate the fact you respected us enough to tell us, but really you could have left it at "if the authorities need to know why I did that, I'll directly tell them. I know you guys trust me." T alters. Sensing T was trying to get the family elder to relax, Sasha gleams "Nice touch baby." T blushes, then returns to making their meal. "I hope Tynie's alright. With that replaced knee and all." Sasha concerns. "Relax love, I'll check on her later." T plans. Delivering their meal, T makes a return trip to get their coffees.

As they eat, the kids lay back, Ty-Leah cuddling the side of the pillow that bore Bobby's top. Sasha sees that interpreting "She's worried. They told her not to be, but she's worried." Trying his hand at sounding like Tynie, TreMarion soothes "It's alright little mama. Your Ba and Ti are fine. Their house has some bad floors too, which is why you'll see them tomorrow." Ty-Leah giggles "K Pa!" Releasing the pillow, Ty-Leah turns to her brother and says "Ba.. 'tecting.. Ti.. Ba.. Ti's.. flo' Bad!" (Bobby's protecting Tynie, their floors are bad) "Ba.. K.. too?!" Junior asks. "Yup." Sasha interrupts. "Ayy!" The kids squeal, the adults turning back to their brunch.

TreMarion doesn't get a chance to go and handle cleanup, Sasha taking that over. She only slips one time, T rushing to her side. "Baby, Tynie was right. These floors ARE dangerous for the kids. I'm ok honey, honest." Sasha proffers. "Ok baby, you stay there." T directs, finishing cleanup. "You guys know what? I've just thought of something. I'll need to call Bobby, then I'll tell you two." TreMarion alludes. Bobby has his wife settled on the couch when the phone rings, Tynie answering it.

Automatically putting the phone on speaker, she hears "You two will need to clear out your fridge. I don't want anything going bad in our houses, and I most definitely don't want anyone injured trying to make meals. I'd rather order out more often until we get those floors put in. Totally going fratboy-ish, if you get my point." "Daddy has a point, darling. It IS the lesser of two evils. Honestly, I was kinda hoping you'd help T with those floors in exchange for him helping you. Me, Daddy, and Sasha have the kids totally covered for both occurrences. One catch: we get the kitchens done first." Tynie admits.

"She means kitchens and throughways, Dad. Beyond that, I have another catch. Sasha, you, and the kids aren't to be near where the flooring is getting put in. For your safety. I'll have it set up so there won't be much need for you guys to cross paths with me and T when we do that, either. I don't want any more contractors beyond Brian or who Brian recommends in our houses for a while. Not after what happened last time." TreMarion repeats what Bobby and Tynie said, adding "I don't have my phone on speaker and Sasha just asked about that."

"Daddy, I'd rather it be throughways first, then kitchens. Not done all in one damn day either. Spread out, so NOBODY gets hurt." Sasha clarifies. "Daddy, Sasha has a good plan, but there's an angle she didn't think of. After what happened with Kurts' store, we may want to spread out when we even get that flooring. That way, we don't make bulk purchases around people of severely ill repute. You know why I'm wording it like that too, right?" Tynie uncovers. "I'll get updates from Jay, and absolutely. When I find out, Bobby gets called. Honey, you've done plenty as it is, given the fact you're also healing from a surgery." TreMarion mandates. "Love you Daddy, you got it." Tynie concedes.

Taking the phone off speaker, Bobby arranges "Dad, I'll call Jay and get our updates, you've done enough. You get updates for your cases and ours, only if Jay can't get ahold of us. I'll tell him why we altered our voicemail, too. Trust me, he's worthy of that respect." Accepting that and exchanging love, they hang up.

Right then, Jay calls, Tynie intercepting the phone. "Hey sweetie, it's Tynie. Bobby's unavailable right now, because he's busy examining our flooring. It's warped from an unrelated circumstance and due to my surgery being recent, he's not letting me in on that examination." Tynie declares, handling the explanation for the altered voicemail, admitting "Which was MY idea, by the way." Jay understands that, revealing as much.

"Jay, you've been awesome, and I feel bad for having to tell you that about our voicemail. If I said the phrase "Unintentional victim to a change in family policy" would you know what I meant?" Tynie poses. "I don't consider myself an unintentional victim of anything. Tynie, you just helped my other clients and associates like you wouldn't fuckin' believe! Your cases are going really well, and I will contest all settlements until you win BIG. You, Bobby, TreMarion and my other clients.. together." "Dude, you listen to me. Since you're so adamant to go THAT far for me and Bobby, you take 30% of our winnings for yourself. That's as low an offer as I'll give you dude." Tynie administers. "30%. Ok. Got it." Jay accepts. "Dude, that does not include the Heinekens the adults in my family owe ya. Yeah, I heard from my father, and he swears that little debt covers every adult in my family. Give us a week or so on it, since I'm still on pain meds, will ya?" Tynie proclaims. "No problem. I'll be in touch later." Jay chuckles, Tynie ending the call afterwards.

Laying the phone to an endtable, Tynie gives a sheepish look. "No need for that babe, you handled it well. You actually told him what I wanted to." Bobby rejects. Kissing her, Bobby leaves the room, handling TreMarion's advice about the fridge. Discovering that was well timed, he ends up taking several bags of food to the trash. "The condenser in the fridge died, sweetheart." Bobby educates. "I have an idea, let me make a call honey." Tynie evades, calling Brian.

"Heya brother, I know this may not be in your scope, but I have a question. Would it be more cost effective to just replace a fridge with a dead condenser or would you recommend someone to come out and fix the damn thing?" Tynie poses. "I can handle that, just tell me your address. It'll run you 200 bucks though." Brian returns. "Hang on." Tynie chimes. "Babe, Brian fixes fridge condensers as a side gig. He says it's two hundred bucks, but I was wondering if we can add a hundred to that for his tip. The man's done a shit ton for us and the family." Tynie announces. "That works." Bobby declares, his wife then telling Brian their address. Telling her he'll be there in an hour, Brian hangs up. True to his word, Brian shows up an hour later, Bobby answering the door. Tynie gets up, securing the door behind them, kissing Bobby's cheek as she whispers "Be safe you two. You especially."

Returning to her spot on the couch, Tynie sits back as those two men handle the condenser replacement. Brian is about to cut the invoice, when Bobby says "Wait here, I'll get my wallet." With a nod, Brian hangs back, Bobby soon returning with cash in hand. "You are a damn good man Brian. Let me spare you the paperwork." Bobby offers, already having explained the change in their voicemail and why it came to be. "What he means by that Brian is: If you don't recommend someone to come to our houses, my family does not go through them. You've earned that respect man!" Tynie announces.

Brian asks "Is she serious?" "Yeah man, we arranged it a couple hours ago." Bobby vouches. "Wow Thanks." Brian gulps, getting lead out of the house by Bobby. "Tynie, I saw the scars honey. You get better." Brian wishes. "Will do man. Thanks again." Tynie replies, seeing the house locked up by her man. Bobby goes to her side, with a proud smile on his lips. "I sent him to T and Sasha's, claiming their fridge needed it's condenser examined. I paid cash, so they won't be charged. I had that money on me, figuring for something as important as that, it was needed." Bobby admits. "Nicely done." Tynie beams, kissing him.

TreMarion is in for a surprise, answering the door for Brian. "I was sent here by Bobby. He already paid me. I'm supposed to check the condenser of your fridge, and if needed: replace it." Brian declares. "Yeah, I got that. Dad, would you help watch the kids?" T intervenes, TreMarion obeying. From there, the house is locked, this time by Brian, whom apologizes "I don't like it when client's houses are left open. To me it's too high a robbery risk." "Hey man, you're damn good people." T considers, leading Brian to the fridge. They go on with the examination, Brian asking "Is it alright if I leave the door open long enough to get the condenser needed to replace this one? I'm not too cool on trusting this one for too much longer."

"Go ahead, man. We'll pitch and replace everything later." T apprises, seeing Brian act on that consent. TreMarion sees that, as does Sasha, those two also seeing Brian make sure the home is secured. "Personal policy. I don't want my clients' homes left open for extensive periods of time. There are too many crooks out there." Brian repeats. "I like that in him, honestly. Brian you are a good man." TreMarion applauds. "Brian.. good.. man!" Ty-Leah squeals, stunning Brian. Junior shrieks "Brian.. good.. brover!" (Brian's a good brother). "Wow. Thanks." Brian murmurs, returning to his work. Sasha boasts "You two got that right. You're talking so well now." Half an hour later, TreMarion halts "Brian, my son in law merely tipped you. I'll be back in five minutes. Do not dispute me, you will lose the debate. You've earned what I'm about to do."

Brian stops cold, T going to his side as TreMarion goes to get his wallet. Upon approaching Brian, TreMarion doles out three hundred dollars, instituting "After the last contractor fiasco, I took this out of my bank account. I deem something as vital as a properly-working fridge to be a reason to have this cash on me. I do have a fridge, but it's mainly for adult beverages. I moved the adult beverages away from where we keep the food, especially that which belongs to the kids. If it won't trouble you too much, would you mind.." "Lead the way, it's no problem." Brian reveals, pocketing the cash.

"Baby, you pay for Daddy's fridge getting fixed. He just paid for ours. He and Bobby both." Sasha requires. "I won't take any more money from you guys. I'm covered, honestly. I don't feel right taking more money when there are kids involved. It's not cool with me." Brian refutes, stopping on a dime. "Man, in that case: the next time this family needs you, your tip comes from me. That's the only way I'm alright with this." T offers.

"That's fair." Brian approves, then heading to handle the exam of TreMarion's fridge. "Well I'll be damned." Brian quips, discovering TreMarion's fridge is the only one which didn't need the condenser replaced. "I'm deliberately going against my son in law. Take three of my beers and have them. That's the tip that came from him. Understand?" TreMarion injects. Doing as required, Brian reports "Most definitely. By the way, thank you for overriding him. I can't have kids, but I don't like the idea of a father taking money away from his kids to pay me. I tend to get weird looks for that, but it's my personal policy. I can't have kids because Lea had a surgery that basically saved her life. Cancer-related. She's totally clean of that, though." "Lea and Tynie both, son. We're good. You go enjoy the day." TreMarion resolves, seeing Brian out.

Securing the house, TreMarion repeats the conversation he had with Brian. "Dad, I didn't get the chance. Thank you for moving the adult beverages like that. You have no idea how much that relieves me and Sasha when it comes to the kids. You handled that well, too. With Brian." T appreciates. "Anytime son. Now, we handle replacing and pitching that food together. In trips, so Sasha has help with the kids. I'm just glad Bobby caught onto this, and sent Brian our way when he did." TreMarion recounts. Agreeing with that, the two men cover it inside another half hour. Sasha has the children covered, then she calls Tynie. "Hey sis, I'm wondering. Since we all had to have our fridge condensers replaced…" Sasha initiates.

"Bobby's right by me honey. I don't mind us all going out together. Matter of fact, I was wondering if that could be the way the men pick out the flooring. I'd rather shop around for that than have ungodly amounts of money spent in one trip on that shit. We can meet up in an hour, your driveway. I say that because of the flooring situation. You and I got the kids covered, the men handle loading that fridge. I can help Bobby with ours later." Tynie interrupts. Bobby hears that, and is about to ask why she didn't say anything when Tynie extends "To tell you the truth, sis. I was wondering about that but didn't get the chance to tell Bobby. He found out about our fridge condenser and considered that an important repair. For our health and safety. Besides, I need to get out more on my knee. I can't carry the kids though, I'm still on a brace. Let me and Bobby get something to eat and let me take my pills and we'll be on our way."

Handing the phone to her man, Tynie gets up to get them a snack for now. "Sasha, I didn't mean to interrupt Tynie's thought pattern on that, but she's right. I did consider it as she claimed. She's been on a roll guiding this family all damn day, and she needs a break from that. We take care of that trip, then we arrange to be at your place tomorrow around 2." Bobby considers. "That will work, man. See you later." Sasha responds. "We love you sis!" Tynie hollers, hoping she's heard. Sasha sends love, then the call's ended. Tynie makes it to Bobby with a snack in her hands, him taking it long enough for her to sit down. Revealing he also got her wrap, Bobby sees his wife put that on flawlessly under her running pants. Taking her pills, Tynie sees Bobby put those on him with the phone at his side. Cleaning up behind them, Bobby escorts his wife to his SUV. She overtakes the drivers' seat, him chuckling as he shuts the door. Hopping in behind her, Bobby relaxes as they head to Sasha's.

Arriving, Tynie sees T and Sasha putting the kids in their SUV, TreMarion walking towards it. Rolling down her window, Tynie decides "No Daddy, you ride with us." TreMarion doesn't like the fact that Tynie's driving so soon after her surgery, when T decodes "Dad, she's trying to do more on that knee. She doesn't like the idea that she's been basically bedridden for so long as it is." Discovering T has a point, TreMarion heads to Bobby's SUV. Entering it, TreMarion reveals all that happened with Brian, including what he did with the "adult beverages."

Sasha calls them, as T planned on driving, to apologize to Bobby. "Look man, I know it's been a while since you and Tynie had a day to yourselves, and I feel like shit. This intruded on your day, it's wrong. I'm sorry." "Don't be, Sasha. There's another reason Tynie arranged it like this. Remember what T said about people bitchin' about having to work on weekends? Yeah, she told me that was the other reason we're handling this today. She doesn't want another freakish incident or a scene around the kids. Frankly, I can't blame her. Not only that, but this really is important. For all of us, in terms of welfare and safety. It's also not cost-effective to order out for an entire damn weekend." Bobby rebuts. "Honey, they have one hell of a point." T vouches.

"Brian.. Good Brover!" Ty-Leah and Junior brag. "That he is sweeties." Bobby relays. "Ty-Knee.. Bobb-ee.. Mommy.. Daddy.. PaPa.." Ty-Leah and Junior announce, shocking the adults. Bumping the speaker button, Bobby requests "Angels, repeat that please." The kids do, TreMarion gleaming "You two are so smart." "Luv ooh!" The kids chime, getting that in return. "Daddy, we're celebrating tomorrow. If it's OK with Bobby, I'd rather you men discuss the flooring while me and Sasha take the kids and handle the food replacement." Tynie procures. "Tynie, you've done enough guiding the family today honey. We can do that, what you just said. Thing is, I'm having Sasha help you get whatever it takes for you to truly relax." T adjudicates. "Alright man, let's get outta here." Tynie accepts, then following T's car as their phones are taken off speaker by Sasha and Bobby.

Halfway to the store, TreMarion's phone rings with Jay on the other side. "I have massive settlement checks to provide you and your family. They heard my lawfirm was going to make federal hatecrime cases out of the litigation, and totally conceded. Caved. You and your family are among many who just won BIG." Jay declares. "Here's how this family handles that, Jay. I will call you when we are done handling errands that got postponed due to Tynie's surgery. When I do, have those checks on you and be ready to surrender them to me. I'll distribute them from there. You take whatever amount Tynie and Bobby told you too, and add ten percent. That comes from me." TreMarion instructs. "Consider it done." Jay swears. "In that case, I'll call you later." TreMarion repeats, hanging up.

"Daddy.." Tynie scolds, having overheard that. "Babe, there's a reason for that. Dad didn't want Jay trying to track us all down when his lawfirm still has many others to get their checks to. It was a simplicity thing, since Jay's been decent with us. The ten percent thing was Dad's way of appreciating how Jay's handled the family, really." Bobby defends. "He forgot something, honey. I wanted to appreciate that, but not in a way that could cause Jay any professional trouble. We'll have those Heinekens after you're off those pain pills. Jay said that was the only way he's alright with this decision." TreMarion adds. "Cool." Tynie chimes.

They arrive, and empty their SUV's, Tynie looking into the kids' eyes. "Sorry angels, I can't carry you yet." Tynie apologizes, pointing to her wrapped knee. "Ty-knee.. knee bad?" Ty-Leah wonders. "Not for long sweetheart. My knee will get better." Tynie promises. The division of the family happens after Bobby and T are kissed, Tynie leaning into Sasha's ear to imply "Daddy has a meeting after we're done here. He'll explain in MUCH more private settings." Sasha curtly nods, then the ladies take the kids in two separate carts. Ty-Leah and Junior are surprisingly well behaved, since this is the first time they've been secured in cart seats, which impresses the ladies. Sasha walks at Tynie's pace, until she's told "No sis, I'll follow you. I'll explain why I said that in MUCH more private settings." Sasha concedes, but she still notices the way people get the fuck off the family's path, unless they absolutely have to deal with Tynie and Bobby's family, or those two.

The men handle the flooring discussion, but T decides to be a bit stubborn. "Dad, you and Bobby have covered enough on your own. I'd rather go halves with Bobby on this, and arrange to help him put it in. I'd rather have the ladies care for the kids with your backup when we do that too, Dad." T depicts. "No. We go thirds on that, where you and Bobby pay upfront and I find a way to partially re-instate you. I will not negotiate that, either. I am contributing to both because you two have contributed to me." TreMarion debunks. Bobby and T throw up their hands and nod, forfeiting to TreMarion's wishes. Tynie and Sasha are two aisles over, and they hear that. "MUCH more private settings." Tynie teases, Sasha nodding.

Bobby hears his wife's voice, heading to check on the ladies and the kids. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby reveals "You read my mind about two minutes ago." Tynie nods, then the ladies follow Bobby back to the men of the family. Tynie and Sasha's carts are full, moreso than T's alright with, him taking a load or two off the top. Moving that to Bobby's cart, T premeditates "We have everything as settled as I'm alright with in the present environment. We get this shit to it's respective houses and I'll have Sasha contact you to arrange anything else that is due to be taken care of." "Excellent." Tynie purrs. From there, they all head out to pay for the cartloads, having no problems.

They are surprised though, when the store owner sends his managers to load their cars for them.

T's just as shocked, Tynie growling "So help me whatever version of God you people pray to, this shit better get explained FAST!" Before the owner explains, Sasha turns to Tynie. "Sorry sis, gut reaction. You know what lead my gut to reacting too!" Tynie procures. "Actually, I'm glad you said what you did. I don't know these people from Adam, and I was NOT cool with them merely walking up on our cars. Especially when there are defenseless kids involved!" Sasha vouches, rather loudly. That verification triggers a rather detailed explanation from the store owner, whom afterwards pulls his managers from the scene. T and Bobby hate how things were put into the SUV's, entirely re-arranging it. TreMarion applauds "Nicely done ladies!"

After the SUV's are loaded with their items, the kids get secured and kissed by Tynie and Bobby. TreMarion tails that, them all heading to T and Sasha's. As they get there, T and Bobby kiss their wives, then handle loading the fridge with what was in T's SUV's back end. Tynie and TreMarion talk for a bit, her learning that TreMarion was glad today's rolled out as it has. "Daddy, I'd rather help Bobby with what we have in this SUV. I love you, T, and the kids, but.." Tynie starts. T approaches the SUV, interrupting "No way sis, not until you're off those pain meds. I already told Sasha that I'm asking Dad to follow Bobby to your place. I'll ride home with Dad. We'll see you tomorrow. Sasha or I one will update you later." "Consider it done, son." TreMarion vows, hugging Tynie before honoring the changed plan. Bobby hops in, giving his wife a concerned smirk, but Tynie waits until it's just them in the SUV and the doors are locked. "I know they mean well, but do they get it that I feel like a fuckin' invalid right now?!" Tynie howls. "You shouldn't. You've done your part baby. Seriously. T said that because he's wanting to step up more. He feels that we deserve it. Sweetheart, it's alright. He thought how he was going to say it one way, and it came out another. He didn't mean to hurt you." Bobby clarifies. "Hey, I've had that happen." Tynie claims.

Sasha doesn't like the idea of being alone with the kids, TreMarion procuring "I'd rather they stick with us son." T sees the family elders' point, the two SUV's leaving. "I see what they did. After all the shit this family's been through, Daddy changed the plan. I don't rightly blame him either." Tynie points out, literally pointing at T's SUV. It takes just under an hour to get everything put away for Tynie and Bobby's, him hugging everyone on Tynie's behalf. "She's done a lot on that knee today, he's giving her a break. Hell, she'd do the same for us." Sasha notes. Agreeing, they head their separate ways for now.

On his way back home, TreMarion calls Jay, informing "I'll be at my house inside twenty minutes. Have those checks on you and meet me in the driveway. We have to replace some flooring or else we'd allow you in the house." "I can definitely do that. Need your address." Jay accepts, getting that information.

"Daddy, do you mean to tell us?" Sasha asks.

"Yes honey. We deal with that tomorrow or Monday though. Poor Jay and his lawfirm have been working so damn hard that he deserves the break. I'll just alert him to the plan when he gets to the house." TreMarion explores. "I'll get Sasha and the kids comfortable when you do that, Dad. Tell me where those are secured.. privately." T plots, receiving a nod. True to T's latest plan, Sasha and the kids are comfortable, T standing by the door.

"My family will most likely put these through our bank tomorrow or Monday. We won't do that on same-day basis because we feel it's fairer to give you and your lawfirm time away from receiving calls or alerts of any type that bear our names. You did what I told you to in terms of your payment.. correct?" TreMarion describes when Jay shows up. "Yes, that's actually what took me so long. Your family wasn't the only one who did that. The other victims did too, citing it as my "reaffirming their faith in the youth and younger aged in America." "Damn." TreMarion gulps, shaking Jay's hand as the checks are placed on the family elder.

Heading inside, TreMarion's later greeted by T, whom confesses "I'm going into your room Dad. I'm helping you secure those, and your guns. Tell me you understand why." Locking up the house, TreMarion gratifies "Absolutely son." Covering both inside half an hour, T leads the family elder back to the living room.

"Baby, I'm sorry I left your side with you being alone with the kids like that. I did it intentionally though, to protect the kids. Dad had certain items of his put away in one manner, and I moved them around. I had to, the lock for the safe those belong in wasn't securing right. Speaking of secured, those checks Dad got off of Jay are right now. I know where they are too." T constitutes. TreMarion approaches, leaning down to whisper in Sasha's ear "Gun safety. There's now a forbidden corner of my area for the kids until they're older. Much older." "Good call." Sasha gasps. T returns to his wife's hip, receiving a grateful and passionate kiss.

Sitting as he started to watch the kids, TreMarion opts to call Bobby. Tynie's situated on the couch, her knee iced and unwrapped, as Bobby saw a bit of returned swelling. As he answers the phone, Bobby's appraised about everything that hit in his absence. "Nice. Dad, we deal with those checks Monday. I'd rather the family day go as unhindered as possible. Tynie's alright, too." Bobby offers. "I'll let them know. The kids send their love. Love you too, son." TreMarion concludes. Returning love, Bobby hangs up before Tynie rumbles "I swear to whatever version of God that actually exists, if our family day is hindered in ANY way by ANY fucktard, I'm tracking that fucker down and knocking his ass OUT!"

Holding her in a hurry, Bobby refutes "They don't deserve the honor of you doing that. You don't deserve the risk of losing your freedom over them." "I'm just so sick and tired of shit coming up that ruins our family time!" Tynie howls. "Who has that taken care of already?" Bobby asks. "You, T, and Daddy. Daddy's supposed to relax though!" Tynie relates.

Kissing her temple, he corrects "T and I have it all handled babe. We didn't let Dad in on that because you're right, he is supposed to relax more." "That's why I feel like I'm an invalid Bobby. I don't do much for you, or the family. Especially not you. It's wrong, we're a team. I gotta carry my own weight." Tynie gripes. "You carried both our weight for so long honey. You didn't even realize it after a while, THAT'S what is wrong. I'm giving back to you, after you took on so much. Let me." Bobby pleads. "Be safe about it." Tynie mumbles. Swearing he will in her ear, Bobby keeps Tynie close, her then taking and laying the phone down.

The icepack slowly melts, Tynie waiting until that's over before trying to rid of it. Bobby tails his wife, catching her when she slips once. "That's it!" Bobby grumps, taking his wife to the kitchen bar. Handling the icepack, Bobby hurries back to the phone. Calling T, he explains "I hate to call you out like this man, but Tynie damn near fell a minute ago. She was walking a bit more on that new knee, and caught a section of warped hardwood. How fast…"

"Dude, you had me out the door when you said Tynie slipped while walking on that new knee." T interrupts. Thanking him, Bobby hears T say "Dad, I gotta go. Bobby's hardwood is more dangerous than Tynie said. I'll be back after I get some of that done with him. Sorry baby, but it's either I run out the door now or we risk getting a call saying get to the ER." Kissing him, Sasha counters "Go Baby! Bobby's ready to verify a family emergency claim if you get pulled over, trust me!" "She didn't lie man." Bobby verifies. Sending love, T rushes over to Bobby's.

Answering the door, Bobby keeps his wife in place at the kitchen bar, T guiding Bobby to the back end of his SUV. Opening the floor hatch, they find enough flooring to handle Bobby's kitchen and a through way, with a note attached. "Sons, you are not to debate this. I said I was partially re-instating you, I did NOT however say how. TreMarion." Bobby reads, T shrugging. Bringing that all in, those two secure the house, Tynie insisting "T, you leave your phone by me. If I have to move, it moves with me. Same with you darling. You two best consider me your spotter, too. For safety purposes." Bobby shrugs as they honor her wishes. The warping of the hardwood actually makes it really easy to tear up, Tynie moving so she can retain a hawk-like surveillance of the two men. "Sit back baby. We're alright." Bobby rejects, catching how she's leaned against the kitchen bar.

Putting in the new tile is just as easy as it was to tear out the hardwood, T and Bobby working tirelessly until the kitchen's done. "You two, beer break. Babe, I'd love a soda." Tynie infers, when they're done. Retrieving those, Bobby insures "You heard my gorgeous woman, T." "Ohh Bobby." Tynie sighs, checking him over for injuries. Doing the same to T, Tynie apologizes "May Sasha forgive me for this shit." "You're our spotter sis. You acted in that capacity." T refutes. Sipping their drinks, Tynie kicks back as Bobby heads to get her pain meds.

"Dude, seriously. Thank you for coming out like this. One of these days.." Tynie initiates. "No you won't. Sis you carried the family's weight on your shoulders for too fuckin' long. Every time you took charge of anything, you carried us all. Now it's me and Bobby's turn to give back. Dad's doing his part too, in his own way." T intercedes. "Nicely done man!" Bobby gleams, seeing T get them all a snack.

Watching Tynie take her pain med after eating a little, T and Bobby note "Yeah, we timed this perfectly." Taking a break long enough to eat and finish their drinks, Bobby kisses Tynie as T looks on. When that dispels, the two men return to work. "Man, I insist. After we run out of tile, I'm handling the trash. I'll even pull your garbage bags to the end of the driveway. Yes, you can do the same for me when we do my house." T proffers. "Deal." Bobby claims, them working on replacing the hardwood in perpetual silence from there.

Yet again watching over them, Tynie stops when half of the throughway between their kitchen and living room is done. "Beer break." She chimes, retrieving those. Standing up fully, T and Bobby don't dispute that, instead they take those and relax a bit. Tynie gets halted when she tries to bag up the hardwood, T intending "That's my turf. Later." Forfeiting, she gets another soda. "She misses drinking with me, but on those pain meds: I won't let her. It's too risky." Bobby interprets. "You're protecting her man. Hell, I'd be the same way with Sasha." T reports. They check the stash of tile, realizing they're soon to run out. Tynie looks it over too, eliciting "You two have worked hard enough on my house for one day dammit! We finish the rest another time. I'd rather we get certain checks cleared beforehand too, if you get my point." "That works!" Bobby and T concur together. Setting down his beer, T cleans up from the hardwood, then stashes the rest of the tile in a locked hall closet.

"I'm good to drive home, guys." T alerts. "Dude, you don't leave until it's been at least an hour after you have that beer. I'll explain it to Sasha." Tynie disallows. Grabbing Bobby's phone, she calls TreMarion. "Daddy, I hate to do this to you. It's taken a bit longer than T and Bobby expected to get the kitchen floor handled. They're having a well-deserved beer right now and I won't let T leave until it's been an hour after that fact. Can you tell Sasha?" Tynie begins. "Sis, you just did. It's alright, and I thank you for keeping T there like that. Daddy and I have the kids taken care of." Sasha unveils. Sharing love, the call's ended. "Well, that was weird. I called to talk to Daddy and I got Sasha. They know and they're cool with it. Matter of fact, Sasha fuckin loved the idea of you sticking around here for an hour after that beer, T." Tynie restates.

Sitting together, they talk about the events of the day, T wondering "Guys, how do I show Sasha that my love isn't all in our sex life alone?" "Simple, you give your all to her, constantly. You show her in little things, like something as easy as making her coffee. You don't just tell her man, you demonstrate it." Bobby intends. That answer causes Tynie's jaw to hit the damn floor, stunning T. Ashamed, she covers her mouth, and starts to hang her head. Petting her back, Bobby debunks "If you get a reaction like this man, all you do is what I'm about to show you."

Turning towards his wife, Bobby lifts her chin, smiling as he shakes his head and goes in for a kiss. As that ends, T mentally notes everything, keeping Tynie's reactions to himself.. for the time being. "Don't you dare say it's alright Bobby. It's not. I've mistreated you. I've been a bitch to you. I must make that up, and I will. I don't give a damn what it takes, either." Tynie vows.

"Alright babe." Bobby forfeits. Getting him to kick back, Tynie proceeds to overtake the kitchen. Making a proper meal, she serves the men in her house, the portions emphasizing Bobby. "My King. Feast." She mutters, taking her share. Not debating her, he does, T in tow. Clean up isn't Tynie and Bobby's department, T handling that. "Don't bullshit me guys, are you two.. really OK?!" T concerns. "I hope so." Tynie frets. Standing by his woman, Bobby overrules "We are man, believe me. I know you heard Tynie's vow, and her reactions. However, I let that happen, so you know what reactions mean you are to demonstrate your love as opposed to just saying it." "Fair enough man." T concedes.

Hugging them, T directs "Bobby, you focus on making Tynie feel better. Something tells me her answer to my question is really bothering her somethin' fierce. Tynie, you let him. Don't stop Bobby unless something he's about to do is unsafe. I've gotten my lesson for me and Sasha. We love you guys."

Nodding together, T grabs his phone before leaving. The hour she prescribed is just now ending, Tynie locking up behind T. Closing and leaning against the door, she cries silently. Seeing her shoulders rise and fall in time with those tears, Bobby quietly wraps his arms around her waist.

Pulling her back, Bobby sees his wife's eyes are closed, her mouth alongside them. Leaning against him, she reveals that T wasn't wrong in his directions as they'd pertained to her.

Whispering his dedication, Bobby proclaims "I didn't mean to be so harsh earlier. I love you so much. I had no idea it bugged you so badly. Forgive me, my Queen. Please." "I'm the one who needs to be forgiven, Bobby. Not you. You've kicked ass and I've been one." Tynie weeps. Walking backwards, he takes her with him, all the way to the couch. Tynie's steadily berating herself, and how she's treated Bobby, resolving to merely "Follow you and your lead. I won't say or do much beyond that. Not after how I've basically abused you, Bobby." "Abused me? You think you've been abusing me?!" Bobby wonders, alarmed. Tynie nods, then goes cold silent.

"You have NOT abused me baby. If anyone's been abused, it's you. You should never have had to carry the family's weight, nor mine. You should have never been left to dominate a situation, not once. I should have revered.. no.. worshipped you like a Goddess. I haven't. You're just now revealing the pain that's come from my not doing that. It's wrong, and that's what has lead you to wondering about us. Again." Bobby rebukes. "Can we… fix it?!" Tynie shrieks. "I can. You've done more than enough. Now, you kick back and let me." Bobby resounds. She does, him proceeding to hold her close.

"I've held this back for a bit, Bobby. I didn't mean for it to come out around T. He's got Sasha and the kids to worry about." Tynie regrets.

"Hey, you helped T. Your reactions gave him a gauge of what to look for with Sasha. That's a good thing. He told me her pills are fine, and she's taken them right on time. Baby, you gave to the kids in a sense, too. Your reactions in T's presence did that much good." Bobby rescinds. Tynie totally breaks down after hearing that, crying in Bobby's arms so hard her body shakes. "I don't get it. I've been wrong to you. You're taking this all on yourself, but I have liability in it as well." Tynie later stammers out. "Not in my eyes you don't." Bobby chides softly. Before she can ask him to be safe about things, he changes up the entire position they share, sprawling her out against the couch. Kissing as he rests her head on the arm of the couch, Bobby premeditates "You lay back, my Queen. I've got the rest. You'll be relaxed before too long, believe me."

In his absence, Tynie sobs, wiping away her own tears. "I've made her cry like that. I've brought this on. I've caused her that much pain. I MUST make up for it all. I was heartless and stupid, now she's in agony. It's wrong, and shouldn't have taken me so much time to figure out. My Goddess deserves MUCH better." Bobby self-degrades under his breath. She heard him, which makes her sobs harsher, Tynie rolling over so she doesn't aggravate the wrapped knee.

Returning to the living room over forty minutes later, Bobby sits on the couch by her feet, setting everything he made just for her on the coffee table. Looking up, she wipes the last of those tears away, and then gazes at the coffee table in wonder. Collecting herself, Tynie poses "You want me relaxed and happy right?" Bobby nods. "We share this." Tynie retorts, waving a hand over the spread. "I've not revered.. no.. worshipped my God properly lately. This is my shot, I'm taking it." She mutters, serving him before herself. Seeing her face lose any sign of a glow, Bobby realizes it would be moot to debate her point.

As they eat, T is home already, making the next meal for the others. All he tells Sasha is the flooring install went well and that Tynie insisted upon him having two beers. "That's reasonable actually, you DID go out there on last minute notice. Baby, you do the same for Bobby. Fair's fair." Sasha orders. "I'm compelled to agree with that son." TreMarion alludes.

"Ty-Knee's… Knee.. K?! Bobby's.. K?!" Ty-Leah ponders, invading on the adult's chat. "Yeah honey, they're fine. I just had to back Bobby up on something. Everything's alright." T soothes, from across the room. Junior turns to his sister, saying "Sissy… LAX. Dult's got tiss." (Sister, relax. The adults have this.) "Ok Brover. Ooh too den." Ty-Leah forfeits. (Ok brother, you too then.) "That was awesome." Sasha brags, proud tears lining her eyes. From there, Sasha and TreMarion dote over the kids, retaining the promise the family will get together tomorrow. Smiling at that notion, nobody else in the house knows what T does about Tynie and Bobby, and he's keeping it that way. TreMarion catches the concerned look on T's face, alibiing "I need to meet with T. To further discuss the flooring situation around here. We'll be right back." Sasha nods, accepting that as she and the kids settle in for a movie.

Taking T into his area, TreMarion learns that T was actually wondering about the flooring replacement plan for their house. "Dad, that's not all. Tynie and Bobby, I think their marriage may be in grave danger." T concerns, elaborating on what he saw, heard, and was advised on. "I wasn't supposed to open my mouth about this, but I'm rather worried about them. Dad, what do I do now?" T describes. "My best advice is, you go out there and you dote over Sasha and the kids. If asked, you and I desired discussing that away from the twins because of the potential safety risk the flooring replacement presents. If Sasha asks, you tell her you got advice from Bobby as a conversation you had while on one of those beer breaks made you wonder about something. Beyond that, and I hate to say this: when it comes to Tynie and Bobby, we wait and see." TreMarion ascribes. They hug, then leave TreMarion's area.

T does divert from the original advice, restating it to fully detail how T came about the flooring replacement plan and some advice from Bobby. TreMarion broadcasts "That wasn't how I advised him to tell you, but it works." Reaching for their phone, Sasha relents "I love you guys, but I want to check on my sister." Kissing her hubby's cheek, Sasha takes the phone into the master bedroom, locking the door. Tynie answers on the third ring, Sasha hearing tears in her voice. "I'm scared sis, honestly. I didn't want to bug you with it, you have the kids to concern over." Tynie murmurs. "You've had my back through shit before Tynie. Now's my turn, you DISH!" Sasha requires. Tynie complies, shocking Sasha and Bobby at the same time. "I gotta get back to the days where Bobby was worshipped like he's God. I must return to the times where I spoiled him rotten, not made him my servant. I've abused him sis, honest to Christ. He doesn't see it that way, he's being so sweet. I tried to tell him, I swear. Sista, please forgive me for dumping on you like this." Tynie sums up.

"No sis, you're not dumping on me. You're actually helping me. I want to know this shit. I need to, so I know how to look out for it with T. He and Bobby really are brothers in many regards, if you get my drift." Sasha debunks. "Sis, what do we do now?!" Tynie whimpers. "The best thing we can do sister. Love the shit out of our men. Follow them, trust them, have faith in them. Look out for them, the fuckin' works." Sasha plots. "Don't tell Daddy. Please. He doesn't need to worry about this. If he asks, we talked based on a concern you had about T and I used me and Bobby as an example." Tynie desires. "You got it sis." Sasha concludes. Exchanging love, they hang up. Sasha charges the phone, then returns to her man's hip.

Bobby takes their phone, setting it aside as the shock from his wife's testimony subsides. He looks her dead in the eyes, discovering "You really did try to tell me. You didn't know if the way you thought it matched the way it came out. You had every right to use us as an example to Sasha, love. I'm glad you did, honestly. They don't ask for advice much, and this was important. You were amazing with that, now come here and let me hold you." Tynie obeys again, softly refusing "You are my GOD, not beneath me! You don't ever have to ask to hold me. I love it more when you just do it!" Bobby takes that refusal in, kissing her cheek.

"Hey now, I'm not mad at you. I'm worried sick about us." Tynie unveils. "You've no reason to worry yourself that way, gorgeous. We're absolutely fine. I swear to you, we'll have time alone soon enough. Not saying when though, but it will be before T and Sasha's date night. By his insistence, and I lost the debate. Got my ass handed to me in the debate, truthfully." Bobby recounts. "Damn, you serious?!" Tynie queries, shocked. Bobby nods, this time with a deviant and plotting smile.

T and Sasha sit by the kids, Sasha depicting "I made another house rule guys, actually acting on it before telling you of its existence. I'd rather check on Tynie and Bobby away from the kids unless they're calling to talk to the kids. I say that in case some adult-like topics are even chanced to be discussed. Safety issues are on that list, they actually top it." T resounds "Baby, that's entirely fair." "Commendable actually." TreMarion alters.

"Daddy, I found something else out. Tynie and Bobby have asked that Monday night and Tuesday be deemed their retreat days. Tynie said T'd know what she meant by that." Sasha recalls. "I sure do honey. Bobby said he's willing to come by Sunday to do our floors. He doesn't want that impeding on our family time tomorrow. He said that's fairest to all of us." T reminds. "Well, he wasn't wrong." TreMarion admits. Promising she knew that, Sasha alters "Baby, you don't make Bobby come out too early Sunday. Afternoon only, so they can rest too." Relaxing around the living room, everyone in that house begins to enjoy their day, Sasha attaching that she already has their phone charging, which is why the master bedroom door is to remain open. Consenting to that term, TreMarion and T kick back with her and the kids.

In their house, Bobby has Tynie tightly held, describing he and T's plan for Sunday. "You mean I go with you. Daddy's relaxing that day, as much as possible. Besides, I did promise Sasha I'd help her with the kids when they do those floors. Gorgeous, my God, I mean not to sound bossy. I did make that promise, and I think Sunday afternoon would be better. That way the kids' sleep schedule ain't fucked up on account of something that is important but can be covered later in the day. I think we should tell them that tomorrow, we've used our phones enough for now." Tynie corrects.

"I didn't even think of half of that. You weren't bossy, either." Bobby appreciates, then heading to nip her earlobe. "Relax my Goddess." He coaxes softly. Stretching out against him, Tynie does, Bobby laying back too.

She squints her eyes closed, him reaching up to rub her temples, neither saying another word for a good while. As her thumping temples are reduced to just existing temples at his hands, Tynie affirms "I love you so much. I'll do whatever it takes to prove it. Name your desire and it'll be granted."

Securing her back into a tight hold, Bobby names "For you to know I love you, I'll prove myself as you see fit. That's all I desire." Tynie nods, leaning her head on his shoulder, letting her hair crumple behind her head. Bobby doesn't like that, guessing it's not comfortable for her, removing half the hold to move and play with her hair.

"You get comfy, too." Tynie craves, smiling shortly. He does, the two again going momentarily silent as their hearts beat a worried tune. Keeping her eyes locked on his face, Tynie turns her neck, catching tears falling from Bobby's eyes. "No gorgeous.. no!" She gasps, wiping those away. Catching her hand, he holds it against his cheek. "Your insecurities are kicking your ass!" Tynie realizes. He doesn't even have time to nod before she steadily rejects every possible notion that could be raging in his mind. "Now my sexy Bobby, you listen here. You have NO reason whatsoever to torment yourself! You are the most exquisite man I've ever known and loved! Please baby, tell me what it takes to prove that, I'll do it. I swear on my last breath!" Tynie asserts.

The strength in her tone falters, as her own tears begin to fall. Bobby takes noticing that out the corner of his eye as a window, to return the favor she gave with the refuting insecurities. Tynie's breath goes arrhythmic for a few moments, then totally soft and mellowed. "You are my world, Tynie. I love you with the very fibers of my being! Don't you dare torment or torture yourself for another second! You don't deserve it. I too, will prove my love, regardless of what it takes. I too, swear that on my last breath!" Bobby summarizes. "Hold me, as tightly as you can. I need to feel your power." Tynie yearns. He does, almost tightly enough to make it difficult for her to breathe.

"What's happening to us? I'm so scared!" Tynie screeches. "Who's your defender? Who's your protector? Who's got this covered?" Bobby questions. "You." Tynie peeps. "Close your eyes, beauty. Lay back and feel how close we are. Don't think about anything, let your mind go blank." Bobby directs. She rolls over, so their face-to-face, before complying this time. Resting her head on his other shoulder, Tynie feels him tighten the hold again. Within seconds of feeling that, she bawls, releasing every terrified tear. He watches over her, periodically wiping those away, as the discovery is made that Tynie understated her fear. "My reason to exist! I'm losing you!" Tynie whimpers.

Kissing her tears away now, Bobby whispers "No you're not." Opening her eyes twenty minutes after that, Tynie notes a stone serious look on his face. Suddenly peppering his entire face with kisses, Tynie attests "Thank you so much! My God, My Bobby, thank you!" He sees the tear streaks on her face, halting her kisses to wipe that all off.

"I don't have any more tears about that. You totally took care of it. You amazing hunky man!" Tynie broadcasts. Staring into his eyes, Tynie sees the "not having tears" bit is mutual. Stating the obvious for a moment, Bobby decrees "You're not the only one. You wonderful, gorgeous, woman!" In their hold, Tynie elects "We're celebrating. I want to have a beer with my God. Those Vicodins can go on reserve, for when we're out or something. That's another way we handled your knee replacement. We are keeping things equal, doing that." "Absolutely." Bobby concurs, watching her get up.

Tynie takes him by the hand, leading Bobby back in the direction of the new flooring. "Damn! You and T rocked that shit!" Tynie boasts, checking out half the area's new tile. "Thanks babe." Bobby chuckles, witnessing her open the fridge.

There's a note attached to the six pack, which says "NO WAY was I going to let Bobby buy Heinekens in the condition they were in at that store. FUCK THAT, we can get them another time. T." Reading that to her spouse, Tynie acclaims "Yep, you and T are brothers alright!" Shutting the fridge with a switch of her hips, she hears him whistle.

"Anything for you." Tynie teases, with a bit of a purr to her voice. Serving each of them, she smiles as widely as she did first thing this morning. Sighing elatedly as they sipped those, Tynie makes Bobby's once-worried sick heart soar. As they share those, the phone rings, Tynie putting hers down to answer it. T's on the other end, posing "Would it be a problem if Bobby came out to go ahead and do the floors? Sasha just slipped." "Hang on dude." Tynie ceases. "Baby, you're getting a full massage tonight. Sunday's plan JUST got migrated to twenty minutes from now. Sasha just slipped! I'm speeding, we're taking my SUV, and T's ready to verify certain claims if we get pulled the fuck over!" Tynie restates loudly. Chugging his beer, and racing hers to her, Bobby takes the phone, changing her notion "Man, we're out the door now. Tynie and Dad have the kids covered. You heard the rest." T confirms it, before they exchange love and hang up.

Tynie heard that, chugging her beer as fast as she could. Setting the bottles down, they plan to clean up later, rushing out of the house. Tynie locks up, Bobby knowing she meant it about driving. True to her plan, everything this side of getting pulled over happens.

TreMarion and Tynie overtake caring for the kids, Sasha leaning back against the master bed. "Mommy hurt." Ty-Leah whines. "Mommy's ok honey. Daddy and Bobby are taking care of it." Tynie soothes. "Mommy ok?" Junior wonders. "Yeah honey, I'm alright. Daddy and Bobby have it covered. Your Aunt Tynie saw to that already." Sasha restates. Tynie checks Sasha's ankle, noticing it's been iced. "Preventive measure. T got worried." Sasha explains. Everyone in that house this side of Bobby and T finds a spot and sits, watching movies in T and Sasha's room.

Bobby and T have the task of replacing those tiles, and the way it was at Tynie's repeats itself. Taking time for two beer breaks, Bobby confesses the alteration of the plan in terms of Tynie's pain meds. "Given the fact we had to sue those bastards, I'd advise you not let her take any more man. I don't mean to be controlling, but that hospital only did what they did for you AFTER Jay got involved. I say pitch those fuckin things when you get home and tell her later. Shit, that's what I'd do for Sasha in that moment. I'm not even sure they're alright with Tynie's diabetic meds, and I think it's safer for you to just rid of those fuckin' pain meds. You'd be surprised what they may be causing within her, man. I don't mean to scare you, but I'm callin' shit as I see it." T regales.

"Dude, I owe you a six pack! You're not winning the debate!" Bobby blurts, running to his wife's side. "Ummm ok." T gulps. Arriving at Tynie's hip, Bobby reclaims "I talked to T about those pain meds, love. He pointed out something that I missed. He used Sasha as an example, hypothetically putting her in your shoes after that knee replacement. We're getting rid of those pain meds the moment we get home. You're wearing that brace for another week, and that's as far as we're taking that doctor's orders. You all know why I say that too: Jay's involvement."

"So THAT's why I heard my honey's owed a six pack of beers!" Sasha uncovers. "Yep." Tynie confirms. TreMarion looks out the open master bedroom door, stating "Son, thank you so much for bringing that to Bobby's attention. You weren't wrong with your advice. If anything you returned the favor Bobby and Tynie promised you and Sasha." Looking Bobby over, his wife sees red marks at the knees. Just as she was going to take his place in terms of doing the flooring, Sasha ceases "No sis, not on that knee. Not yet. I know you want to, but this time: it's Bobby and T's turf. Next go around we'll re-arrange who does the flooring replacement." Tynie nods, Bobby mouthing "thank you Sasha." Sasha nods, seeing Tynie get kissed and Bobby return to helping T.

Ty-Leah inquires "Dis Jay.. Good Brover?" (This Jay a good brother?) "Yep!" TreMarion verifies. Junior says "Sissy LAX!" (sister relax) Tynie translates "Little Mama, Junior's right this time. You two need to relax. You don't have any reason to worry. You leave that to us adults." The kids smile at that, then sit back as TreMarion moved that crib into the master bedroom before Tynie and Bobby arrived. TreMarion goes to retrieve three beers, also getting something for the kids. Tynie sets her beer aside, helping Ty-Leah and Junior with their drink first.

Sasha pulls herself alongside Tynie, giving the kids' aunt some backup. "Has T seen them do this yet?" Tynie questions. "Yes. Earlier today." Sasha boasts. When the kids finish, Tynie and Sasha care for the rest of their needs before having them settled. TreMarion switched out their beers, delivering one each to Bobby and T. Tynie notices "These are Heinekens. Y'all this is to Jay and his lawfirm." Everyone raises their drinks, the kids raising their fists. "Aww honeys, you already toasted Jay and his people. It's alright." Tynie sates. "Yay!" Ty-Leah and Junior cheer.

Tynie gives a plotting smile to Sasha whom guesses "You did that with their juices. You kept things equal. You little sneak!" "Hey, least she asked if T saw them drink like that yet before she did!" TreMarion defends. "Stand down Daddy. It's all good." Tynie taunts. Bobby hears how happy-go-lucky his wife is sounding, him immediately turning T's way. "Dude, that six pack: upgraded. Whole damn case. You won't win this one.. just listen to Tynie now!" Bobby requires. T does, assuming "No fuckin' way!" Bobby nods, then they return to their work.

Tynie comes out to pitch those beer bottles, dodging the two men on their knees putting in tile. Stealing a couple glances at Bobby's ass, she blushes. Bobby plays it off, knowing she did that anyway. Tempted to swat his ass, she doesn't, instead she walks away backwards, staring at Bobby. Turning around in enough time to safely enter the master bedroom, Tynie derails T's plan to say something about her moves.

They get just as much tile put in at T's as they did at Tynie's, Bobby calling it good enough for now. That declaration is a cue for the others to meet them in the living room. Getting the kids situated, Tynie runs up on her man, instigating "Now, like I said, you get a full massage. Lay out gorgeous, it's time." Bobby doesn't contest her, rather he readies to enjoy the massage.

Approaching T, Sasha indicates "Now honey, you've worked so hard. Lay out, you get rubbed down now." T obeys, TreMarion watching the kids. As the ladies work out the kinks to their men's builds, T and Bobby grunt under their breath. The massages take a while to finish, T and Bobby's bodies reduced to feeling like jello. Helping them up, Tynie and Sasha get the couples situated on the couch. Holding her head, Tynie moans "Ohhh!" TreMarion runs to Tynie's side, wondering softly "You ok kiddo?" Tynie nods, T breaking his hold with Sasha before plotting "Dad, follow my lead on this. Keep eyes on the kids. I'm helping Bobby flush certain shit from Tynie! I'll explain later!"

Making sweet tea the minute he gets into the kitchen, T diverts long enough to use Bobby's phone and call Dr. Kym. Telling him the latest with Tynie, T extends "They put her on Vicodin 750's even with her diabetic pills man! It's made Tynie sick, even when she's had food. I told Bobby to rid of those the minute he gets home, he's here now. What else do I do?" "You get her drinking, as much as you can. You do your best to flush that Vicodin out of her system. Then you confirm with Bobby about those pills being gone. Tynie is to stick to her diabetic pill regimen, taking the next dose right before she goes to bed. You had every right to call me on this, frankly. If she gets worse you haul her ass to the ER!" Dr. Kym commands. "Yes sir. Thank you!" T gasps, hanging up.

Bringing the tea, and Bobby's phone, T confesses "I'm breaking my own house rule on the discussion of drugs. I have to and here's why: I needed to find out if us flushing that shit from Tynie was safe. Dr. Kym ordered it. Bobby, you're to let one of us know when those pills are gone too, as I told Dr. Kym you were tightly monitoring Tynie and you left your phone by me."

"Medical interactions or advisements in relation to prescriptions are exempt darling. You broke no rules around here, I just didn't yet have a chance to tell you I modified that one. I want the kids to learn there is a difference between prescription pills and illegal drugs, or illegal use of prescription drugs." Sasha amends. T nods, serving Tynie first, then the others. In Bobby's ear, Tynie mopes "Sorry gorgeous." "No need for that baby. T, thanks man, that was perfectly timed." Bobby appraises. "You've backed me up, brother. Fair's fair." T acclaims. "Daddy, Bobby, Brovers?" Ty-Leah poses. T leaves it at that, saying only "Yep. You guys are making us all proud today."

"Sasha, you executed that rather well." TreMarion boasts. Tynie later finds herself repeatedly hitting the restroom, and feeling terrible about it. "Dr. Kym's orders. If she gets worse later, one of us is to haul her ass to the ER. Tynie's not to take her diabetic pill until RIGHT before she goes to bed." T whispers in Bobby's ear. Bobby nods, then announces "Dr. Kym is a damn good man." After a while of doing that, Tynie sits by Bobby, kissing his cheek a few times. The other adults wind up in a similar position with restroom use, Bobby resuming his spot by his wife afterwards.

"Ty-Knee..k?" Ty-Leah mumbles, asking what the adults wanted to. "Yeah little Mama I'm good. Your Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Bobby and PaPa saw to that." Tynie celebrates. Junior desires "K, Ty-Knee.. we all LAX!" (ok Tynie, we all relax) "Little Man, that's a great idea!" Tynie cheers. True to Junior's desire, they all kick back for a bit.

Sasha does get curious, Tynie then taking her to check out the new tile. "Baby, you and Bobby did AWESOME!" Sasha gloats. "Anything for you and the kids, my angel. Absolutely positively ANYTHING." T oaths. Sasha heads to his side, wrapping her arms around him as she corrects "Anything for our family, too." Kissing her passionately, T delays his reply to that. "That was a concrete hell yes!" Tynie certifies, answering for her brother in law. Bobby diverts his wife's eyes from that display long enough to half-tackle her with his own wild kiss. The ladies are left breathless, sighing "Damn.." TreMarion has the kids watched, until Tynie and Sasha collect themselves and clear from the teas.

Returning to their men, Tynie leans against Bobby, Sasha against T. TreMarion insures "Since Bobby and T had a lot of extra work today, I'd rather everyone relax as much as possible at home tonight. If we're needed, we'll be called. I already know that. Everything else gets handled Monday, and we get together tomorrow around 3 instead of 2 for that family time. I'm saying that especially given what T found out about Tynie. We all know what I mean by that. I'm not being specific on purpose, and that purpose is: although it's a medical interaction thing, I refuse to repeat certain details about those around the kids. They hear it once, that's enough. I don't want them getting too curious about prescriptions. I don't want them experimenting with those, either."

"Daddy, that's one of the best calls I've heard all day!" Tynie boasts. The other adults nod, then head to kiss the kids and share love. Hugging each other, Bobby picks the phone up off the end table, then takes Tynie home. T sees them out, praying under his breath "Lord, Let her be alright." "Amen honey. Like Daddy said: we'll get called if we're needed. Otherwise, we see them tomorrow." Sasha reminds. With the family's other couple gone, TreMarion chooses to make the last meal for his house's day. T cleans up after that, Sasha having the family elder watch the kids while she ducks away to take her evening pill.

Bobby and Tynie made it home by now, he's rid of those pills, calling Dr. Kym directly to let the family doctor know that. "Good, you keep her close man. If anything is amiss with your wife, you haul her ass to the ER." Dr. Kym certifies. Vowing he will, Bobby hangs up. "Babe, do you remember the conversation we had before T called us out?" Tynie inquires.

Bobby nods, figuring "You meant what you said. I, however, discarded that conversation entirely because of what T thought of regarding the mixing of your diabetic pills with those damn Vicodins. Babe, I'm so sorry that didn't come to me sooner!" "Hey, don't be sorry. You know how I took what T did? I took it as his using what happened with me to show Sasha and the kids he knows how to handle that kind of shit. With doctors these days being jackoffs that don't give a fuck until you sue them, Dr. Kym and his office excluded, T doing that before Sasha, Daddy and the kids was a demonstration of life-saving knowledge. I wanted T to have a shot to do that, I just didn't see it hitting so soon. You did say for T to show his love, and through my ordeal, he did." Tynie rationalizes.

"I'm way off my game today. I should have considered that." Bobby gripes. "You had quite a bit of unexpected extra work today baby. You've also pointed things out to me before, now was my turn. No big thing." Tynie deems. Noticing her change back to being the Tynie he's used to after those pills got flushed from her system, Bobby degrades "I couldn't even protect you from that, T had to. I'm a shameful husband."

"No you aren't! Don't say that! Bobby, you DID protect me. You kept me away from those floors until I said something. You were a gentleman from the second you heard of and saw my injury! You stayed by me through A LOT these past few days. Yeah T thought of it, but here's the thing: he did so AFTER coming your way for advice with Sasha. You used me as an example then, in a way, I did when that idea hit him. Besides, it's not a bad thing to have family back family." Tynie obliges.

His degradation of himself stung her deeply, Bobby hearing so in his wife's voice. Loosely holding him, she completes the reaction to his degradations. He takes that as a challenge though, tightening the embrace they share.

"Hey, is my God gonna continue that garbage, breaking my heart in the process?" Tynie worries. "No. You don't deserve that pain. My Goddess, you don't have that heartbreak coming." Bobby retorts. "Today's been really rough. Make it stop." Tynie desires through her breath. "By any means I can." Bobby presumes.

T decides to check on Tynie, calling them. Retrieving their phone, Tynie alludes "Yeah brother, I'm alright. Bobby's still leery of my walking around the house right now. He says that although we do have some of the warped hardwood replaced, there's still too much for me to do a lot of traipsing about. Especially with that fall scare he had a couple hours ago. He's in the middle of figuring out what the hell to make for dinner." "Bobby and Dad both then. Dad won't let Sasha either." T connects. Bobby heard what his wife said, smiling again.

"Yeah man, Bobby and I wanted to tell you something else. I don't give a damn what happens, if the prescription don't come from Dr. Kym we confer with him BEFORE getting the fuckin' thing filled. Man, you and Bobby tag-teamed to get me to figure out why. Bobby kept me away from the hardwood, watched over me like a damn hawk. You were the one who took the initiative to use what happened with me as a demonstration of your protection of Sasha and the kids. THAT is how Bobby and I took your idea about flushing that shit from my system and conferring with Dr. Kym." Tynie educates.

"That's a damn good decision Tynie. I hope you won't be mad when I use what hit with you as the reason why you made that call." T reverts. "Umm dude, that was my intention!" Tynie cites. Laughing for a moment, they share love and end the call. Conferring with TreMarion and Sasha separately, T learns from both "She's right. Those other doctors don't give a fuck until you have a lawyer ready to sue standing beside your ass. Case in point: Jay's involvement."

Bobby overheard everything she said, taking the phone from his wife. Settling that down, Bobby assures "Honey, I'm happy that I got to help T, so Dad didn't get hurt. You were absolutely right with what you just said. Thank you for opening my eyes, and the family's. We owe you so much. Myself especially." "I basically allowed myself to be used for damn good reasons. You can't beat that!" Tynie declares.

The way she put that makes Bobby smirk, then he says "I'll be back. You didn't lie to T about dinner." Kissing him wildly, Tynie defers that plan long enough to share in some love. Rendering him breathless for a moment or two, she witnesses Bobby head off to make their dinner.

As he scurries about the kitchen, Tynie discovers "My God, did I just say I allowed myself to be used? I swear that was NOT how I intended to say it!" "I kind of figured that. I knew what you meant though. Thank you for forgiving me for my off day." Bobby gratifies. "Hey now, no pursuing perfection like that! You don't bitch at me when I have my off days. Rather, you work like a dog to make me happy. I'd be in there making you a feast worthy of causing a literal King to blush tonight: That gets pushed aside until another day, since the floors are only half-safe." Tynie rebuffs. "Alright then babe." Bobby concedes. He's only scurrying like that because the meal has to be checked on while cooking, Tynie smelling it all the way on the couch.

"Mm! Mm! MM! That smells almost as good as my honey!" She boasts. "Aww.." Bobby sighs, taking the compliment. Instead of delivering it to her, he goes to get Tynie, walking her to the meal. Having it all set against the kitchen bar, he lights candles she didn't know they had. "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie squeals through a breath. Tasting it, her eyes light up, as he hears delighted moans. They go about dinner without a conversation, Bobby smiling as his woman has been made that happy.

Wiping her mouth, Tynie goes in for an after-dinner kiss, making it the hottest one of the day. Releasing their lips from that, the couple highlights the happier moments of the day. Discussing the twins, that couple beams with pride. "They're little chatterboxes now. The way they say my name is so cute." Tynie renders. "Yeah, they are smart." Bobby agrees. The conversation changes to the "retreat" the family's offering them, and when it does, Tynie has a bit of a plotting smile on her lips. When Bobby asks, she playfully chides "Ruining surprises are we?"

He shakes his head, her then getting up to clear from the meal, and blow out the candles. That takes a bit, Bobby coming in to cover half of the task. Scoring the phone, she holsters it to her hip, then leads them both back towards the master bedroom. Bobby doesn't think she has the diabetic pills on her, until they're revealed when the phone's charging. "Come here you." Tynie invites, having taken his spot on the bed. Joining her, Bobby gets taken in to a tight hold, only to be fawned over. He later takes a turn to swoon over his wife, calling Tynie something for the very first time: Luscious. "Ohh.." She gasps, blushing.

He gets out of bed long enough to get them both a soda and close the mini fridge door. Taking her diabetic pill as soon as she has an open drink, Tynie toasts "To the relaxing end of a day filled with unintended conferences." "Amen to that." Bobby praises, raising his soda.

Sitting beside his wife, he wonders "Unintended Conferences, where'd you come up with that?" "Simple baby, think about all the times we've been called out, called someone out, or been face-to-face asked for advice today. Think about what my suddenly changed pain med situation, and the fridge condensers being changed afforded the family, then connect the two." Tynie prescribes.

"Amazing. Sheerly amazing." Bobby applauds. Kissing his cheek, Tynie reconsiders "Inspired by the all-time best." He blushes, then they finish the sodas, him getting up to clear from them and check her wrap. Discovering it's fine, he hops back into bed. Taking Bobby into her arms, Tynie aligns herself on the pillows as he slightly changes their embrace. Knowing why, she doesn't contest it. Covering them up, Bobby smiles, as he too is glad today's ending.

They're both exhausted, the day's toll taking everything out of Tynie and Bobby separately. They do break up the hold though, long enough to share a last kiss of the day and say delicately "I love you." Re-instating their embrace, the couple soon after falls asleep.

T and Sasha's household has a similar end to the day, the kids being put down for the night before the adults get a shower. T and Sasha switch off for that, regrouping in their bed. TreMarion's asleep the minute after his head hits the pillow, T diverting long enough to set an alarm for the next day. As that's done, Sasha cozies up to him, gratifying "Thank you so much baby. For everything." Kissing her, T again delays an answer. When he does reply, T vows "For you, the kids, and the family: ANYTHING." They too whisper love, and fall asleep.

The day did not go according to anyone's plans, which turned out being for good reasons. From Bobby's discovery about the fridge condensers, to T's regarding Tynie and those damn Vicodins: Safety was at risk. They came together, even after all that got settled. Tynie opened Bobby's eyes in the process, just like Bobby opened T's. Jay got things done a hell of a lot sooner than the family predicted, but for not-so-surprising reason. That reason is a demonstration of the shittyness in society, and the family won BIG because of that fact. Ty-Leah and Junior again made the family proud, which served as one of the fleeting few happy moments to this Friday. The family's altered voicemails will hopefully serve their intended purpose, that getting officially tested tomorrow. All in all, Tynie had it right when she coined today as:

"A day full of unintended Conferences…"


	178. Ch 178

Title: Defending Angels…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

The next morning, T and TreMarion are up at around the same time. Kissing Sasha briefly, he lets her sleep long enough to address some safety concerns with the family elder. Keeping those concerns addressed as politely as he could, T gets halted. "Son, you're the man of this house. I do live here but I've always deemed you head of this household. However you want something done, or conversely not done, I will respect." TreMarion announces. T accepts that, informing "I'm not waking Tynie and Bobby at this hour, Dad. Not when I can call them a little later to address this. Until it's situated, as head of household, I'm saying we trek around here as minimally as possible." "I can agree to that." TreMarion accepts, the two then aim to make breakfast. T follows the family elder, noticing TreMarion dodging all the worst warped spots.

"On second thought Dad, I'll be right back. You stay in the kitchen." T directs, gunning it for the phone. Calling Bobby, T alludes "Man, it's worse than I thought with the floor. Dad's been doing some really creative dodging of the warped spots to avoid falling. I just caught him in the act. I need you and Tynie over here to get this situated as soon as possible. I'll make breakfast for you two!" "Man, you had us out the door when you said "worse than you thought." Bobby stumbles out, Tynie having woke to the sound of the phone going off. She leaps out of bed, grabbing the phone, her pills, her driver's license, and Bobby's wallet. Putting her license in his wallet, before planting that on him, she sees him ending the call with T the same way as always. "I'm speeding. You may be covering a ticket for my doing 135 in a 60. I know T don't call us at THIS hour unless it's an urgent gig." Tynie plans.

Bobby nods, and then with all they need on them, the couple scurries out the house. Locking up as she grabs something by the door, they rush to Tynie's SUV, her then honoring what was said about speeding. She doesn't actually do a 135 in a 60, but she does go eighteen miles over the legal limit. By the grace of God, she doesn't get ticketed, them soon arriving at T and Sasha's. Sasha wakes, and is thoroughly confused when T opens the door for the family's other couple.

"Baby, I love you. Please help Sasha with the kids, after you secure this place. Daddy, T's going to get you situated in a recliner. I will take over making breakfast, that way I can determine where the tight spots are for the flooring. Bobby and I discussed this on our way here, my part being replacing all the tight spots. I'm small enough and that's not a lot to be done on my replaced knee." Tynie institutes. Bobby nods, acting on his wife's wishes.

T and Sasha share a look, TreMarion determining "Her idea is entirely reasonable, guys. Her and Bobby's idea, I should say." Keeping her word, Tynie makes breakfast, and then searches for all the "tight spots" for the replacement tiles to go. Not saying anything just yet, she brings everyone their meal, and sits down. Bobby and Sasha have the kids set up in that crib, him joining his wife. "Baby, would you take Bobby to get more tiles before any work gets done around here?" Sasha poses. "After we eat sweetheart, I was going to ask him that anyway." T resolves.

"Bobby and I do not want our tiles messed with by anyone until after he and I, as well as T and Sasha have our retreats. We came rushing here based on a tip Bobby got from T, and truthfully: I was wondering about it anyway. T knows what I mean by that. Only if Bobby or I one slip again at our house will T get called out to help with that again before those retreats. That was the part of the idea Bobby and I had that I honestly failed to release a little bit ago." Tynie unveils.

TreMarion explains to Sasha what Tynie meant about "T's tip" then adds "They're being reasonable with the request about their house." "Shockingly so, Daddy." Sasha concurs. The kids sleep through all that, which blows the minds of the adults in the room. "Wait. It usually takes you guys almost half an hour to get here.." Sasha starts.

"I did a 78 in a 60, worried about Daddy because of what T said regarding some unusual dodging of floor tiles move Daddy kept making." Tynie finishes. "My god!" Sasha gulps. "That's actually why I'm driving us home when we're done with our day here. She almost got pulled over twice. New system we have, and it doesn't take effect if one of us is medically incapacitated or too close to the limit for a DWI." Bobby reveals.

"Dude, that new system you just revealed, Sasha and I are using it too." T allows. TreMarion points to T, and raises his other hand, everyone getting the hint before they turn to have breakfast. Bobby and T finish everything; kiss their wives, and then ready to leave. As the others finish, Sasha gets stopped from doing clean up when Tynie insists "It's part of my check for tight spots for the flooring, honey. You kick back." Sasha does, TreMarion elaborating "She's really thorough about this type of thing. It's not her first flooring replacement." "T, the carpet around here, you want it pulled too?" Tynie asks.

"I see where she's going with that man. I'll explain on the way to the store." Bobby infers. T gives a wondering look, remaining silent.

"Aesthetics don't mean anything brother. Safety is paramount. With Brian and whom Brian recommends being who I'm personally comfortable with having in me and Bobby's house, I'm transferring that comfort zone to here. I say that in the name of both preventing a contractor fiasco and preserving the security of this house. Bobby knows what I mean by that, too." Tynie depicts. "He's not the only one!" Sasha, TreMarion, and T simultaneously certify, catching what wasn't said. "Guess I don't have to explain after all. Thanks baby." Bobby laughs, him and T then leaving. Sasha ducks away to take her morning pill, Tynie doing the same upon her sister's return.

TreMarion gives Tynie a proud smile, her regaling "I was worried from the second Sasha slipped. I didn't know if I had the right to just drop that particular bomb around here. It isn't my house. It's Sasha and T's. When Bobby took that call, I knew. I'm only acting on my gut here, not trying to be the mama bear or nothin' like that."

"When you worry around here, you tell us the second that worry hits. Don't let it fester. I respect the fact you were respecting the fact it's me and T's house, but I'm telling you. That kind of "bomb dropping" is more than acceptable around here." Sasha informs. Tynie nods, them all sitting back until T and Bobby return.

TreMarion and Sasha get diverted from that when the kids finally wake, those two covering all of Ty-Leah and Junior's needs. When Ty-Leah asks about "Ty-Knee" Sasha soothes "She's about to help your Uncle Bobby and Daddy protect Papa, me and you two. The floors are really bad right now." Junior says "Ty-Knee, knee's bad! Ty-Knee get hurt!" "She's better now, little man. Your Uncle Bobby and Daddy won't let her get hurt." TreMarion sates.

Sasha and TreMarion tell Tynie what the kids said about her, Tynie intervening "Honies, I love you. I know you're trying to show your love, but relax. I won't get hurt. You forget: your Uncle Bobby is a really protective bear." "Bobby no bear! Bobby Uncle!" Ty-Leah giggles. "Ohh honey, I can't wait for you to say that to him!" Tynie cheers. Just then, TreMarion settles Junior into the crib and answers the door.

Bobby and T weren't gone long, and when they told people this trip was a matter of "preserving the safety of twin infants and an elder" they got rushed through the store and the line. Telling the family all that as TreMarion locks up the house, Bobby stops. "Ty-Leah, repeat yourself beautiful." Tynie dares. "Bobby no bear! Bobby Uncle!" Ty-Leah complies, shocking Bobby.

"Auntie, tell them how that came out." Sasha teases. Tynie does, T and Bobby's jaws hitting the damn floor. Ty-Leah worries "Uncle Bobby, that hurt mouf!" Composing himself, Bobby approaches Ty-Leah consoling "It didn't hurt honey. You made me a proud Uncle. Now, try to relax." Ty-Leah squeals that she will, Bobby settling her beside her brother. T and Bobby again kiss their wives, Tynie following them to bring in the items needed to replace the carpet and hardwood with tile.

Tynie describes why she did that, testifying about what she meant related to "aesthetics" and the front area of T's house. "Sorry man, no way in hell am I tearing up anything in the rooms belonging to you, Daddy, or the kids. That's too close to obliterating privacy rights in my book." Tynie closes. "Not to me it isn't. You helping with that, when it's needed which isn't right now, is just that: you, helping me." T refuses. Conceding with a nod, they bring everything in, Bobby and T showing Tynie where it's to be kept for a while.

She agrees, locking the house again, T then taking all their phones and putting them beside TreMarion. "These don't get answered today. I don't care who it is. When they get the voicemail, they'll learn why." TreMarion chimes. Everyone agrees, Tynie sitting between Bobby and the kids. "Ty-Knee no ti-gruss.. Ty-Knee arr..ant!" (Tynie's no Tigress, she's our aunt!) Junior shrieks. "Awwh!" Tynie purrs, showing a proud smile. Trying that with their mom, TreMarion, and Dad, the kids struggle a bit. "It's ok sweethearts, you're already talking so well. Relax." Tynie instructs.

T unveils how he thinks the kids managed to go from their little nicknames to the adults' full names so fast. "They're so smart, but with how society's getting, I'm unsure about public schools." Sasha relents. "Sis, I know you want the best for those angels. You're planning way too far ahead right now. Honey, please believe me; we have that bonfire when the firewood arrives. Not sooner." Tynie returns. Shaking her head, Sasha chuckles "She really does have a trillion of those!" "Sasha, she's not wrong. I know it may hurt to hear that, but it's the truth." TreMarion vouches.

"Ant Ty-Knee, gee-nus!" (Aunt Tynie's a genius) Junior intrudes. "That, I learned to let shine thanks to your Uncle Bobby." Tynie reports. "Ant Ty-Knee made Uncle Bobby bwush!" Ty-Leah notes, seeing Bobby's face turn red. T witnesses that, alluding "Yeah, now your Aunt Tynie's gonna help your Daddy with something." Tynie pecks a kiss to Bobby's cheek, heading with T out to the Jacuzzi room.

"Sis, I can't say it enough. I'm sorry. You were right every single time you freaked about obscenities being used by the kids, when you panicked about certain topics being mentioned around them, when you crossed my or your houses like they were on fire to take an adult-topic laiden call. I'm sorry." T apologizes when that door's closed.

"Man, no. I'm glad you learned. I'd rather it be shown instead of merely said, in those instances. I wanted you to see how fast the kids started repeating things, talking as if they're conversing like we do. I didn't mean to stomp the shit out of your parenting style, but I felt it best you saw that with your own eyes. You, or Sasha one. Bobby and I will do our best to not use foul language or handle adult topic laiden calls within a thousand feet of the kids, but we ain't perfect. I also cannot predict how fast a call being taken will go hot and raging, either. Sorry man." Tynie rebuffs.

"If a call goes hot and raging, you run your right hand through your hair. Same for Bobby, and Dad. I'll explain to Sasha that's a signal. Later. I already know you won't call the kids those foul words." T offers. "Take that signal onto yourself and we got a deal dude." Tynie counters, the two hugging.

Returning to the others, T reminds "I took Tynie into the Jacuzzi room because Bobby told me they'd discussed some questions they had about the parameters of their consents around here. He requested those be discussed in a room that the kids were not in, and I'm grateful for his respect of the kids in that degree. She knows their consents around here, and has agreed to brief Bobby later. I will do the same with you baby, and Dad. When you're briefed, you'll know why that's been held off on being explained." Consenting to that term, everyone sits back for a while, affording T and Bobby down time from their trip to get those tiles.

"By the way man, executed like a true head of household." TreMarion gleams. "Thanks." T mutters. "Dude, on Daddy's comment, I have a question. Do you want me to pull the carpet first, or the tight spots?" Tynie wonders. "Tight spots, starting in the kitchen. We work our way back, after Dad and Sasha have the kids in the master bedroom. For their safety. Dad, put all our phones on silent. When you move to the master bedroom, leave them as they are, but covered with a blanket. That way, nothing gets in them." T resounds.

TreMarion does as asked immediately, figuring "With the work you'll be doing, sooner beat later." Tynie intervenes "Man, there is a catch to that move. For their safety, since they're caring for the kids, I believe it's best to institute a temporary rule. Only I, you, or Bobby is to go into that kitchen until we're done entirely. Oh, and you're not hauling the trash this time. That's me and Bobby's turf. You already did that for us, we're repayin' the favor." "I'm very compelled to agree with that, babe. Matter of fact, I was just about to ask." Sasha compels.

A round of nods happens, and then Tynie and Bobby go to kiss the kids, her saying "We'll be around you angels later. Daddy needs me and Bobby's help with some things that are far from safe for you, Mommy, and PaPa to be around." Sasha immediately grasps why Tynie said that, nodding agreeably. Getting the kids situated, Bobby and Tynie secure the master bedroom door, but do not lock it.

Retrieving an entire box of tile, Tynie sets the kitchen barstools up on the bar, and then lines the box by her. Setting straight to work, she takes to task removing the hardwood by the fridge and stove.

"For one example: with all the grease and shit that hits this floor, I asked Bobby to go ahead and help you see to it there's enough tile to overhaul the entire front area, barring the movement of huge ass furniture. Pardon my language, T. Safety man, and like Daddy said: Sooner beats later." Tynie expounds. "Yes, we can hash things out while she's speeding." Bobby vouches. T accepts that, watching over Tynie as she totally mastered the hardwood to tile replacement.

"Dude!" T gasps, getting Bobby's immediate attention. "Yeah, a tomboy past is really payin off right about now!" Tynie snarks, nearing the end of the kitchen bar by the two men. Getting up, she smiles from ear-to-ear. "You two can go ahead and tackle other areas, I'm good." Tynie offers. "No baby. You're not taking on this kitchen alone, although you're damn good at this. It's unsafe." Bobby refuses. "Counter-idea." T teases, pointing to the opposing side of the kitchen bar. Bobby nods, the three then teaming up in a sense to "take on the kitchen."

Tynie discovers something about a patch of the carpet later, announcing "Yeah, I'm glad I asked you to help T get all that tile babe. This carpet wasn't even installed safely. The shit JUST came off in my hands. I'm alright guys, relax!" T sees her chucking that by the front door, and moving her tile box by it, Tynie deeming "That's temporary brother, I'll show ya why later." "Beer break. After how today started, I insist." T directs, getting them all to stop. "I'll take sodas and juices in to Daddy and Sasha." Tynie intends, honoring that idea before the two men answer her.

Pulling TreMarion over, Tynie induces "The front door is not to be touched unless it's urgent until me, Bobby, and T are done. The hardwood wasn't the only unsafe flooring. I got T's clearance to arrange that." "I'll tell Sasha." TreMarion promises, doling out the drinks. Setting hers and TreMarion's aside, Sasha and the family elder assist the kids with their juices as Tynie backs out the door and closes it.

Bobby serves his wife her beer, he and T getting updated on her claim to TreMarion. "For safety issues like that, you don't need my clearance. I do appreciate you saying you did, and that you got it: which you had. Not for those, though." T amends. Sipping her beer, Tynie nods.

"Man, she's amazing. I never knew Tynie could do that!" T brags pointing to the newly-installed tiles Tynie put in. "Like she said: a tomboy past has really paid off this time." Bobby modestly restates. Soon as they're done, the beers are cleared from by Bobby, the trio returning to work. A third of the front area is done before they have another "beer break," Bobby doling out the drinks for the other four family members. "What do I owe you guys for this?" Sasha worries.

"Nothin'. Besides, you did say you're willing to send T out to help me and Tynie with my place. Just keepin' things equal." Bobby decides. "Can you two wait until at least tomorrow afternoon before I do that?" Sasha worries. "Having T called out will be a resort we save for if one of us slips again, honey. I say that because he's got you and the kids to care for. Yeah, Dad's here to help, but Tynie and I think this is fairest since Dad's to relax more. You may not think that's equal, but to me and Tynie: it's right. Yeah, we hashed some things out while she sped over here." Bobby clarifies.

"Sasha, I see their point honey." TreMarion concurs. Sasha nods, and then Bobby leaves the room. Caring for the kids again, TreMarion decodes Tynie and Bobby's latest decision. "Ohhh, ok." Sasha chimes, those two re-setting the kids into the crib. The mini-fridge in the master bedroom is still used, but T knew the kind of drinks that are in it, which is why he didn't stop Bobby and Tynie from doling out drinks from the kitchen.

Bobby repeats what he told Sasha, detailing why to T. "That's honorable man. I'm amending that decision though. I don't want you two hurt, so go ahead and text me asking if I can help when you do that. I'll let Sasha know my amendment to your decision later. Call it my "preserving your safety" as Tynie would put it." T amends. Tynie goes right up on T, confessing "Bobby's been burned by people who made that promise before man. He made that decision and tagged me in it, I agree with both of you. He meant not to offend you, but he did have sound reason for making that original choice. He told you what I think that sound reason is."

Bobby smirks, T alerting "Man, I'm not offended. I suspected as much, but didn't want to offend either of you. Hope you're alright with my change of that decision. I did it to soothe Sasha, technically. She worries about you guys' safety sometimes." Bobby replies "That is another damn sound reason, man. You just tell Sasha when she worries about me and Tynie like that: We're fine, and will call to talk to the kids unless it gets late. You'll be contacted otherwise, but only in urgent gigs, as Tynie put it first thing this morning."

"Honey!" Tynie squeaks, as they all return to their beers. Hearing her squeak like that actually causes Bobby to perk right up. "Deal, brother." T seals. Pitching those bottles as they're done with the beers, Tynie shows the two men around her how she's positioned herself while working. They notice she doesn't curl up the replaced knee, yet Bobby asks "You ok love?" "Absolutely." Tynie certifies, the trio yet again resuming their work.

Approaching the living room some time later, as they put in the tiles, Tynie stops first, then T and Bobby. "I'm going to replace the tiles around the furniture, after you and Bobby move the endtables and coffee table. That's all the furniture I advise be moved around here, and I say that in the name of our safety." She plans. T and Bobby nod, then honor her plan as she keeps a spotter's watch. Again going back to their task at hand, T appreciates "Tynie, you've rocked today. Seriously. I didn't even consider half of what you did; I was focused on the really warped hardwood and my household's safety. Thank you so much, Bobby too!" "No sweat dude. Hell, you've had our backs before." Tynie recalls.

All the hardwood in the living room replaced, Tynie takes T to put the coffee table and end tables back where they belong. "Just the sections by the front door, jacuzzi room, and Daddy's entryway and we're done." Tynie registers. "Beer break first, the front doorway last." Bobby intervenes. "No man. First, we show Sasha and Dad this much, then what you said!" T alters, sounding absolutely giddy. Tynie and Bobby shrug, T then retrieving his wife. The kids are left to nap with TreMarion, whom closes the door. "Ho-ly shit!" Sasha drags out, smiling from ear-to-ear.

T details who did what area, Sasha recounting "Honey, if they ask you to go out and help them, just make sure me and Daddy are up to care for the kids while you're gone. Unless one of them slips again, that is. These two deserve that much!"

"Ok baby." T promises, kissing her as Tynie goes to plant one on Bobby. After that bit of affection, Sasha swaps positions with the family elder. "Very nice." TreMarion brags. "Daddy, before we go any farther, we need consent to temporarily open your bedroom door." Tynie requests. "You got it." TreMarion consents, returning to the kids. Sasha comes out, leaving a swimsuit and two pairs of trunks on the couch.

"Hope these fit Bobby, after you're done: you three hit the Jacuzzi!" Sasha directs. "Hold that idea sis. Babe, I'll be right back." Tynie infers, leaving to go to her SUV. Returning in a few minutes, she reveals that the second set of trunks and swimsuit aren't needed. Wrapped in a pair of towels, she depicts "I had these set by the door last night before Bobby and I ended our day, on a hunch. Yeah, that hunch panned out." Sasha tells the two men in the living room what that "hunch" was, taking back the swimsuit and second pair of trunks.

"Babe.." Bobby frets, receiving a sullen nod from his wife. "It's handled now, man. Sasha took care of it earlier. Believe me." T regards. Tynie nods again, the three aiming to finish off the hardwood and carpet to tile replacement in the front of T's house afterwards. Another hour and a half passes before Tynie and Bobby take out the rubbish which came from that job. Doling out everyone's drinks, T decides it's safe for Sasha, TreMarion and the kids to return to the living room. They don't until the kids' nap is done and everyone's finished with their drinks.

T and Bobby cover moving the kids back, TreMarion retaking his recliner. Kissing his wife's cheek, T leads Tynie and Bobby to change and head towards the Jacuzzi. Crossing T's house, Tynie and Bobby wrap themselves in the towels, as a sign of respect. As T sets the Jacuzzi to its max jets, the couple sets their towels by T's, which he grabbed after changing. Getting in, Tynie appropriates "T, when you come by to help me and Bobby: you use our Jacuzzi afterwards. Fair's fair man."

Bobby and T concur, the couple sitting close to one another. Biting her lip, she stifles a stiff and sore set of moans. "She's hurt." T guesses. "Not hurt, just stiff and sore. I'll be fine." Tynie corrects, having released her lip. Out of that room, Sasha presumes "They worked like dogs. She's recovering from knee surgery. They're probably stiff and sore, especially her."

It takes a while, but Tynie again proves herself, this time about being "fine." Drying off and shutting the Jacuzzi down, the couple again wraps themselves in their towels as a respect sign. "Babe, those towels stay here to dry. I'm to get them back to these two when I go over. By the way, your Jacuzzi idea carries over to their house." T ascribes as they all separate to change back to their clothes. Situated on the furniture by the kids, T, Tynie and Bobby finally kick back.

"I mean no offense, but I'm giving all this new tile a few days to settle before allowing the kids to use their new walkers on it." Sasha decrees. "That's not offensive; I was just going to recommend it." Bobby corrects. TreMarion breaks ranks, going for his phone, ordering Petri's for the house. "We just spent half a Saturday replacing dangerous carpet and hardwood. I don't want my daughters or sons in law cooking." TreMarion attests to Petri. "Good call, Daddy. Literally." Tynie acclaims. Everyone, even the kids, laugh at that.

"Promise me somethin' babe. That, we can take at least half a day off from replacing dangerous hardwood with tile." Tynie craves. "Barring a slipping incident, yes. I told T to go ahead and keep the swimwear you brought over here for us. For when we use the Jacuzzi, after doing home improvements." Bobby considers. T and Sasha don't contest that, TreMarion getting off the phone moments later. Tynie's a bit stubborn, answering the door when Petri shows up. "It's already been paid for. I've been asked to tell TreMarion to call Harlon Davis, privately." Petri restates. "He's on it right now man. You be safe gettin' back to your restaurant." Tynie desires, seeing Petri shut the door behind himself. TreMarion comes around Tynie, mainly to lock up the house since her hands were full.

Taking it all towards the others, Tynie sees the family elder calling Harlon. "Tina left me man. Blamed me for costing her her career. Thing is, she signed an airtight pre-nup which actually had a clause in it that said if she pulled that she made it out only with her car, her personal effects and hygiene products, and her retirement. The rest is mine, and part of the reason I did this was to celebrate the fact I found out Tina didn't give me any STD's. Bitch was cheating too, I found out AFTER the judge sealed our divorce as final yesterday. I can't do anything about that, either. Don't want to. Your family was good to me, so this is a returned favor." Harlon recollects.

"I don't blame you for your moves man. I'll tell them later. Enjoy your freedom." TreMarion instructs, ending the call. "Harlon's a free man; Tina's basically a destitute and freshly divorced cheater. By freshly divorced, I mean yesterday. Harlon covered his own hide so well it literally made a judge blush. He said the pizzas we're about to have are a returned honor, claiming we really respected him." TreMarion paraphrases. "Yikes!" Tynie gulps. "I'm leaving it at her reaction, we all are." Sasha affirms, T and Bobby getting drinks as TreMarion sets his phone down.

Regrouping, they share in the pizzas and drinks, Sasha and TreMarion marveling at the work done by T, Tynie, and Bobby. Ty-Leah shrieks "New Floor!" Mid-bite, Tynie can't answer that, so Sasha claims "Yeah, honey. Your Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby, and Daddy worked really hard on this. We're safer now. Those bad floors are long gone." "Uncle Bobby, you twy get Aunt Tynie lax..K?" Junior asks, speaking for TreMarion and Sasha. "Sweetheart, we have that covered. You and Ty-Leah don't need to worry." Tynie assures.

"I.. seetheart? Thought I angel?" "(I'm a sweetheart, thought I was an angel) Junior poses, confused. "Brover, we boff!" (Brother we're both) Ty-Leah resolves. Bobby applauds "You got that right honey. Now relax, we all are." "K Uncle Bobby!" Ty-Leah squeals, Junior repeating her. Tynie stops eating, takes her beer, and raises it. "Junior and Ty-Leah, we're proud of you. Every day, you make us so happy. Our angels, our sweethearts, you're adored." She toasts.

The other adults follow suit with the beer- raising, the kids clapping at the new scene. TreMarion gives a proud-yet-tear lined smile, releasing all he taught them. "Tynie, you've helped me and Sasha give them the world. You and Bobby, both. Sasha and I are so grateful." T honors, right when Tynie's smile wavered a little. Nodding, she starts them on the trend of sipping beers and enjoying pizzas again. Finishing together, this time Sasha's stubborn, she and T then handling cleanup.

Those will serve to be the last beers they have at T and Sasha's today, the adults getting soda as the kids get juices. "I know today was originally intended as a family day, but Tynie was right. Safety is paramount, and I DID basically have Tynie and Bobby called out at dawn.." TreMarion regrets. "No Daddy, you don't regret a thing. We spend some time with each other, maybe luck out and find a flick that's ok for the kids to see. You forget, Bobby's driving me home and he's literally had a few. So it's better for us to hang around for a while for that reason as well as family time, honestly. One of us French kissin a felony traffic ticket in a day is enough!" Tynie rescinds. "Point very well made, sis!" Sasha agrees.

"How you Fwench kiss fewony tickit?!"(How do you French kiss a felony ticket?) Ty-Leah wonders. "Oh jeez!" Tynie laughs. "Honey, although your aunt's a genius, she's…. unusual with words sometimes. We got the message though." T clarifies. "What oosooaw enyway?" (What's usual anyway?) Junior asks. Holding her head high, Tynie throws up the heavy metal handsign, both hands, and starts vigorously nodding. "How did I just KNOW that would be Tynie's reaction?!" Sasha ponders, pointing Tynie out. "That, is because you know Tynie.. sis." Bobby cites.

Right now Tynie has to drop her hands, and hold onto her man to stay on the couch, she's shaking from laughter that hard. The kids aren't used to Tynie not talking so much, but when they hear the laughter, they join in. TreMarion watched that moment happen, smiling as Tynie and Junior had a sudden new link. Calming down, Tynie brags "You two are so smart, angels."

The kids clap at that, calming themselves before Tynie and Sasha get them laid out for a nap. Ty-Leah sleeps on the side of the pillow that was from T's top this time, Junior switching to the one with Bobby's. "Sissy, what oosooaw?" (Sissy, what's usual?) Junior mumbles. "Got me. Got ouw hole famwy, brover!"(Got our whole family, brother) Ty-Leah answers groggily, with a small shrug.

Kissing her namesake, Tynie whispers "Nice one beautiful." Ty-Leah yawns, Tynie stepping back as a wide smile appears on her namesake's face. Tailing her, the other adults kiss the kids and return to their seats. Tynie softly recaps the last chat the kids had before their nap entailed, even mimicking Ty-Leah's little shrug. Bobby goes back to the crib quietly, watching Junior wrap his arm around Ty-Leah.

The adults swarm one side of the crib, seeing that, Sasha turning to T before softly praising "We're doin' it babe, we're good parents." "Sis, I'm glad you see that." Tynie attests. "We couldn't do it without you two and Dad, Tynie. Honestly." T gratifies. "That's what family's for, son. Now let's let them sleep." TreMarion induces under his breath.

They all back off; resuming the seats they took before looking in on the kids. Today's family day didn't go the way Sasha desired in the first place, and she very delicately lets everyone know it. "Sis, I didn't expect today to pop off the way it has, yet I'm damn glad we got what we did, done. I mean seriously, T catching Daddy do that weird dodging move basically spared Daddy a chance at a severe injury. Daddy's not the only one T spared that, either. Technically T did that for everyone in this room, by that I mean every adult. The kids also needed to be able to be out and around safely soon, too. I'd rather have an original itinerary shot to hell than get a call saying speed to the ER because someone in this house got hurt." Tynie defers.

Sasha's jaw drops, TreMarion and Bobby nodding to back Tynie's deferment, T soon seeing his wife spin around and gloat "You heard the woman, you're a hero!" "Nahh, I just did what I thought was right for the family." T refutes meekly. Petting his cheek, Sasha retorts "I didn't realize until now your rushing across the house, your calling them out, had a deeper meaning. Baby, thank you."

"Yeah son, thank you." TreMarion applauds. Bobby looks right at his wife, smiling proudly. TreMarion does something else, getting up to retrieve them all another soda. Tynie gets up too, not allowing the family elder to be bogged down with everyone's drink. Splitting who gets served, those two sit back down.

"Sasha, I know you wanted a more relaxing family day honey. However, I'm actually glad today popped off, as Tynie said, in the way it has. Today was an opportunity really, for T, Bobby and Tynie. T took his part by calling them out, helping with the tile replacement. Tynie took her chance, doing part of the install. Bobby had two parts, one helping to get the tiles, the other putting them in. Safety is paramount, Tynie said it but they all meant it. That, Sasha, is one hell of a good family day. It shows what they've said about family backing family. Least, that's how I see it." TreMarion remarks, getting them all to raise their sodas.

"That's all true Daddy, but now I feel I owe Tynie, T, and Bobby for this. You too, for being so willing to help the kids." Sasha imposes. "No honey, you don't. Tynie and I are happy to help you guys, so is Dad. T did what he did to demonstrate his love of you, the kids, and the family. Trust us on this, there's no reason for you to believe there's a debt. There isn't." Bobby refutes. Toying with his wife's hair using the hand not holding a soda, T requests "Trust us on this baby, please." Sasha smiles, nods, and then gets everyone started on having their drinks. Ty-Leah and Junior slept through that, the adults relaxing together as the frantic-and-worried pace of the morning is finally over. The way that T, Bobby, and Tynie handled the bulk of that adrenaline was the tile install, leaving Sasha and the family elder to care for the kids.

While they finish the sodas, Bobby and T have a conversation, about the tile replacement for Tynie's. "I know this won't be a popular idea, but I was hoping that T could come over tomorrow so you guys can go ahead and just get that done. I'm aware that Tynie wants it done only if they slip or something, but I figure that once it's out of the way, we don't have to worry as much about getting called out, especially not to the hospital." TreMarion interrupts.

Tynie's jaw goes down, Sasha interpreting "Judging by that reaction Daddy, she sees your point. Baby, I know you may not agree with this, but on Daddy's idea, I'm sending you to their house tomorrow afternoon. I've thought about it, and Daddy's right." Bobby and T concede "That will work." Tynie composes herself, attaching "Daddy, thank you. Honey, I'm sorry to say this but I was wrong for asking you to hold off on our flooring until we got hurt or slipped." Bobby tucks an errant hair of his wife's behind her ear, responding "No need for sorry on that, love. Everything's good."

Sasha remembers what Tynie said about a movie for them to watch, but decides against it. "Guys, I know Tynie had that movie idea, it's just I'm not too sure about what may be in that movie or even if we'll be able to shut it off in time to prevent the kids from seeing something T and I don't want around them. I know we're sheltering the twins, but it's deliberate. T and I are saying that through me because we believe there's already been too much evil that's struck this family, and come damn close to affecting the kids forever. Sorry." She justifies.

"Compared to some of the parents we've seen when we're out whom allow their kids to see and do everything this side of commit capitol murder in their kitchen, Sasha: you're excellent. You have no reason to apologize for "sheltering" the kids. Hell, with how evil society's getting, that's actually reasonable really. We all, don't want some jerkwad in the future to get the kids in on some serious shit anyway, so you "sheltering" them will be a protective thing. We don't want our angels to risk being guilty by association or none of that shit. Ask Bobby, I don't think I'm wrong on this." Tynie admonishes.

"She has a point." T and TreMarion verify as one. "She's not wrong either, Sasha." Bobby affirms.

Sasha digests that, staring right at Tynie.

"Yes honey, me, T, and Bobby talked about this. During a beer break earlier, by the way. Daddy's on board because he sees the legitimacy of my statement." Tynie certifies. Gazing around the room, Sasha sees the truth to Tynie's last words in every other adult's eyes.

"Wait, Daddy. I just realized something. You changed Tynie and Bobby's flooring replacement plan for good reasons, but there's another one. You did that to give us a break before Tynie and Bobby have their retreat, as well as me and T. You did that to be a vehicle of sorts, to afford us a family day like today was originally planned. No worries, no waiting while the day goes on for a frantic call because someone got hurt from those floors. You did that especially for you too, because with you being the family elder: that fall could really be dangerous. I didn't mean to disrespect you by goin' there either." Sasha discovers.

"Actually T got that ball rolling, by his "frantic call" to Tynie and Bobby this morning, but yeah… pretty much. You didn't disrespect me honey, you spoke the truth, there's a difference." TreMarion alters.

They all converse for a while after that, Bobby checking for Tynie's pills as T brings over their phone. The day's burned by, and it's now nearing late afternoon. The kids wake up right after Bobby puts his wife's pills in his pocket, Tynie taking him over to see Ty-Leah and Junior.

Talking with the twins, Tynie allows "Hey angels, me and your Uncle Bobby have something special comin' up for you two. Papa's in on it, too. You'll get special time with us Wednesday and Thursday. Your Uncle Bobby's going to set that all up tomorrow afternoon, when your Daddy helps us just like we helped him today." T looks at Bobby, stunned, Bobby reclaiming "Yeah man, I actually was going to discuss that with you then."

"Sissy, Ant Ty-Knee seww out supwise!" Junior says. (Sissy, Aunt Tynie sell out surprise!) "Brover, S'K. Uncle Bobby smiwin'." (Brother, it's ok. Uncle Bobby's smiling.) Ty-Leah debunks. Bobby turns to his namesake and whispers "Your Aunt Tynie really didn't sell out anything. Relax." The kids laugh at that, Tynie and Bobby standing with them in their arms. Ty-Leah and Junior pucker up their lips, and turn their heads so they nearly meet, then turn back to look into Tynie's and Bobby's eyes.

Decoding that move, Tynie and Bobby kiss them, then each other, keeping that last kiss short. "Took dem wong nuff!" The kids smilingly chide as one. (Took them long enough!) "That, angels, is because your Uncle Bobby and I are focusing on you two. Yeah, your Uncle Bobby and I love each other, but you two are the center of our world." Tynie advises.

T and Sasha hear that, as does TreMarion, and they all share a shocked smile. Ty-Leah looks at her brother, whom smiles widely, causing Ty-Leah to follow him. TreMarion and the family's other couple approach them, T and Sasha standing on either side of the family elder. Sasha comes up on the right side of Tynie, seeing her kiss Ty-Leah. Bobby has the same interaction with T and Junior, the kids getting taken to get bathed.

With the master bedroom door closed, Tynie configures "I'm asking Bobby right now, with you here Daddy, to talk to T about getting consent to go ahead and replace the floor in the master bedroom and kids' room while they're at that retreat. We'll need to figure out where they're going and when, though. I say that in the interest of furthering the safety in this house. I figure once Bobby gets that permission, he and I can work from there. We'll switch off; go halves on it if you will. That way, one of us can help you with the kids."

"You are not going halves on something like that Tynie, I forbid it. I can handle the kids, and if I need help, I can pull one of you off that job. When I do, the other takes a break. Beyond that, Bobby doesn't have to get that consent. I know how to work this. I'll simply tell them we discussed it and that was part of the plan for while they're gone. Later." TreMarion forbids. Tynie forfeits with a smile, Bobby adding "Sounds like we have a plan." From that point, Tynie regales them in the code about "hot and raging calls" which involves "running your right hand through your hair." "I think it's T's way of furthering their explanation to the kids about "bad people" in society. Don't go around quotin' me on that." Tynie supposes. "Makes a lot of sense." Bobby and TreMarion conclude, one right behind the other.

T's recapping the same code, in Sasha's ear, as the kids are dried off and ready for the end of their day. Sasha sees the same logic as Tynie did, telling her spouse as much in the same way as she got word about the code in question.

Bringing the kids back out to the others, T and Sasha see a broken up huddle, with three plotting smiles across the other adults' faces. TreMarion goes for it, telling T and Sasha the other part of the talk had in that couple's absence. "Son, if Tynie didn't have that idea hit her, I was about to." TreMarion finalizes. "Sounds fair to me. I'll tell Bobby what he needs to know, tomorrow afternoon. Sasha doesn't know what I have planned yet, it's a surprise." T unveils. "The only bad part is we have to impede on Tynie and Bobby's retreat time to handle those checks Monday." Sasha remembers.

"Umm, that's what you think. Bobby and I don't start that retreat until after we get those checks handled. I say that because those checks are important to resolve and I really don't want to put a whole lot of faith in the ill-reputed people Jay had to go to court against to get them." Tynie resolves. "Can't say we blame you, sis." T swears. TreMarion doesn't speak again for a few moments, nor do T, Tynie, and Sasha. Bobby concocts the plan for "resolving those checks," receiving immediate acceptance.

Breaking her silence, Sasha poses "OK, just HOW much can you two figure out while Tynie's driving like Dale Earnhardt on the interstate?"

"That plan just came to me now, honestly." Bobby retorts. Ty-Leah gives a frumpy worried look, Tynie interpreting "Honey, it's alright. Mommy, Daddy, Papa and I had questions. Your Uncle Bobby had answers. We're ok, and we'll all relax."

"She's good." Sasha boasts, seeing her husband come around and hold her. "Yeah, but you're the greatest." T whispers in his wife's ear. "Ant Ty-Knee wooks tiowed.." Ty-Leah mumbles. (Aunt Tynie looks tired) "Uncle Bobby wooks tiowed, too." Junior notes. (Uncle Bobby looks tired too) T, Sasha, and TreMarion all see that, the family elder opting "You guys have worked really hard today. We've spent time together, but I don't want either of you driving home while being too exhausted. We have a plan for the next few days, I say we honor it. You two call to talk to the kids, if it doesn't get too late in the day."

Tynie nods, kissing Ty-Leah's cheek as she mutters "Relax angel, I love you." Bobby follows that up with Junior, basically quoting his wife. T and Sasha take the kids, holding them as Tynie and Bobby manage to get all four of them in a hug. TreMarion's hugged after that, as they all share love, then watch Tynie and Bobby head for home. TreMarion locks up behind them, and then almost apologizes for how he handled one of the last topics the family discussed while together. "Dad, no need. You guys were right. I'm good with it, Sasha too." T senses, the five of them all returning to the living room for a while. When the kids are in their crib with TreMarion and Sasha seated, T cleans up from everything left behind in their day so far. TreMarion hands over their phone, helps get the kids in bed, and then heads to cap off his day with some relaxation. T and Sasha follow suit, everything about his end table being set up the same as always.

They do divert from that plan though, to take showers, one by one. Readying for bed, TreMarion kicks back, grateful the dangers of that hardwood are long gone. T and Sasha do similarly, kissing as they lay back. One last discussion of the day happens, and it starts when Sasha tells T "Not tonight baby, you need to rest. You've been working hard, and until Tynie and Bobby's house is done, you will be again." T totally understands that, appreciating "Baby, I was going to tell you that anyway." They share love, and the adults in the house then await the arrival of slumber.

Tynie and Bobby have made it home, when she determines "Love, I'll work with T tomorrow. You be the spotter. You've done enough tile installation for one damn weekend. I, on the other hand, haven't. Besides, you have put in some at our house." "If you start to get sore, I take over." Bobby corrects. Deeming that fair, they don't speak of it, again. Recapping the other parts of the day, then the couple brags about the evident intelligence of the kids.

Tynie gets Bobby into the house and situated on the couch before revisiting the parts of the day where she felt she "overstepped bounds" and was "too damn firm for" her own good. "No beautiful, you were right every time you said something. You timed it all well, too. You beat me, Dad, and T to bringing things up. That doesn't mean you were too firm, or you overstepped bounds. If anything, you spoke up in a sense to defend the kids. Our family's little angels." Bobby declines. Securing the house as she heard that, Tynie smiles, yet her exhaustion from the day remains.

Approaching her husband, she educates "We had a lot of work to do today. You had to do more, because of getting those tiles. I don't know if I can make love to you tonight in the way you deserve. I'm not sure I won't ruin the moment by falling asleep in the middle of it, since we basically did have to start that work around dawn. I'm so sorry, gorgeous."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she tucks her chin, Bobby taking that into his hand. Lifting it so their eyes meet, he decides "You have no reason to be sorry. I was about to say the same things." She nods, then the reality of their lacking affections today strikes, Tynie going for broke. Enthralled, Bobby gives as good as he got. Time at last slides by in their day, them slowly ending the kiss, smiling at one another.

"We did it baby, we defended those little angels. We came together as a family, and as one." Tynie declares. Smiling proudly, that couple at last and unknowingly follows the pattern for closing out the day that T's household used. The diversions from that pattern are different, when Tynie takes her evening pill. She's the one to get Bobby's endtable set up as always, but then they to head to get cleaned up. Rejoining each other after changing out of the clothes they wore, Tynie and Bobby hop into and relax in bed.

Sleep hits them all hard a while later, and each is grateful for the same thing TreMarion was. From the replacement of carpet and hardwood to tile, to the discovery of Harlon's liberation, today was a good one. Yeah, Sasha had other plans for them, but the way today popped off had a deeper purpose. TreMarion's ruling about answering phones had a small part to do with how today had more relaxation at the end of it than the family's known in quite a while too. T's got surprises in store for Sasha come Wednesday, and they're all well deserved. Tomorrow afternoon, T helps afford Tynie and Bobby the same safety they gave his house. Monday, it's resolving checks and Tynie and Bobby's retreat. The kids are brilliant, and unafraid to show it.

TreMarion's taught them to speak well, yet in many ways, Tynie and Bobby have assisted in "giving the kids the world" as T put it. To all the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family, Ty-Leah and Junior are the center of their world. Sasha worried about "sheltering the kids," but soon got word that was a damn good plan. TreMarion's given to the family as well, today's work in T's house providing him a sense of prevention, against a dangerous injury. All in all, Bobby was right when he told his wife today was encircled in:

Defending angels…


	179. Ch 179

Title: Covering Ground….Again.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie's awakened, by a throbbing pain in her right knee the next morning. Trying to be quiet and gentle about it, she dispels their hold, kissing Bobby before stumbling out of bed. Sitting on the edge, she hikes up the sweats she wore, taking off the wrap. "Son of a bitch!" She howls, the pain and swelling in her knee being more evident once the wrap's off. Turning her head, from what she can tell Bobby didn't wake up hearing that, her again stumbling. Making it to the medicine cabinet, she retrieves two ibuprophen, doing them with a shot of water before shutting the sink off. Heading back to him, and their bed, she's surprised when Bobby appears with a worried look on his face.

"Forgot to take the wrap off last night, took a couple ibuprophen because I woke up to some stinging in my knee. Never meant to wake you over it, you've worked hard enough as it is." She describes. He comes up on her, wrapping his wife in his arms before saying "That doesn't matter, you were hurting." Staying in place for a few moments, Bobby turns around and guides her back to bed. Sitting beside her, he takes down the leg of her sweats that was still rolled up over her knee.

No shame shows in Tynie's game, her leaning in for a kiss, intending "Now, to start our day the way I actually intended." Feeling the gentleness of his tongue dancing with hers, she sighs. He leads her to lay back a bit, and then starts the separation of their lips. She slides up the bed, presuming Bobby wants to check that knee. Gently petting it, he hears her grunt a couple times. "I'll be right back." He promises, leaving the room. Bobby returns with an icepack made for her knee ten minutes later, placing it over her replaced kneecap. "Ohhh hot damn that feels good!" Tynie moans.

Asking her when the pain started, and what caused it, Bobby learns "I was fine until I woke up. Didn't even feel it until it nearly knocked me on my ass. Honest."

With a halt in their conversation, Bobby then answers the phone. It's Jay, advising they handle the checks tomorrow because "I cut them personally. Your father in law has them. I didn't trust the people who paid the settlement, so I paid it out myself. I took the original settlements and put them in a locked trust, then set the amount out of my checking account to cover the cost of each settlement. Figured I'd be more apropos to dealing with problems with the settlement checks from the people that cut them. I had them put in my name originally so I could do all that. Your father in law, TreMarion asked me to alert you. The other clients got the same phone call you just did, Bobby."

"Tomorrow morning at eleven is the earliest we can do that man. Thanks." Bobby gratifies, hanging up.

Telling his wife everything that just hit, Bobby smiles. "Baby, I swear to God we owe Jay more Heinekens!" Tynie cheers. He laughs, receiving a text from Jay "Tell your wife, no you don't. She's not the only one to claim that about the Heinekens, either. I do that for EVERY client who has a settlement that comes from people I don't trust. Hell, even the JUDGE didn't trust them!" Tynie snares the phone, sending back "DAMN dude! You have a kickass Sunday by any means you can." Showing Bobby the conversation, they see "Will do" come across the screen in a text.

Setting their phone down, after taking it from his wife, Bobby smiles again. "Sounds like we have more to talk to T about, unless Daddy beat us to it." Tynie presumes. He nods, his smile faltering as she's laying back again. "Honey, what is it?" She worries. "Just worried about you." Bobby answers, watching the icepack melt. When it's totally deflated, she sits up again, him disallowing Tynie from pitching it. They're both wide awake now, him coming back to bed after pocketing both her pills and holstering the phone. Tynie sneaks to the bed's edge, getting his arm draped around her waist. Leaning into Bobby for part of the trip to the couch, she stops that halfway.

Showing him she can manage, Tynie gets his hand taken firmly into hers until they get to the living room. Situating herself in a reclining spot, she sees Bobby closely looking at that knee. "Simple solution love, I'll handle the tight spots, around the furniture, and in the gap between the couch and entertainment center. The rest can be divvied up between you, me, and T. I'll stop if my knee starts hurting." Tynie proffers, throwing the recline section back. "Maybe. I know you want to do more for the tile replacement, and I love that. I don't, however, want you hurting again or worse. Especially, after the pain and swelling that woke you up." Bobby wavers, taking a spot beside her.

Their phone is between them, and T calls. Bobby puts it on speaker as he answers, T detailing "Man, I mean absolutely no offense. Tynie guided the family quite a bit yesterday, and did more than we expected so soon after her surgery. I love the fact she's trying to give both you and I a break, but I'm not exactly alright with the prospect of our tile replacement setting her healing back any."

"Man, I'm not offended. I took what you said about my guiding the family, and how much I did to be a couple concerns you had. You want me to relax, the swelling and stinging that woke me up notwithstanding. I'm alright on that now, dude. Relax." Tynie intends. "Man, she still wants to take part in the tile replacement around here, even after the swelling and stinging woke her up. Says she's trying to keep her end of the deal, with you and Sasha." Bobby recalls.

"Hold that thought man." T instructs. Telling his wife what he just heard, Sasha overrules "If Bobby can hear me, Tynie did keep her end of the deal. She's ALWAYS kept her end of the deal. She's been amazing to you, me, Bobby, the kids, and Daddy. If Bobby can hear this you tell him I said all that, and to have Tynie told that she's to relax when you do those tiles today. She's pushed herself ENOUGH so soon after that surgery without a proper healing time in my book!" "I heard her man; you don't have to repeat it." Bobby assures. Tynie heard it too, and is a bit lost, until T resonates "Sis, Sasha didn't mean to sound so curt about that. She's been concerned, and you really have taken on quite a bit for this family. Not just this week, either. For quite a while, honestly."

"That's fair man; I just hope she understands that I can only be the spotter once you and Bobby hit the living room. Until you're done, given how I was woke up: Bobby refuses to allow me to walk around much until those tiles are in. He said so before you called, essentially." Tynie warns. "Aunt Ty-Knee knee hurt!" Ty-Leah squeals. "Aww angel, I'll be ok. Your Uncle Bobby is amazing; he's helping me get it all taken care of." Tynie sates.

"Aunt Ty-Knee, you pwease lax. Uncle Bobby, you pwease no wet hew do much! Daddy and Mommy want dat, too!" (Aunt Tynie, you please relax. Uncle Bobby, you pwease no let her do much. Daddy and Mommy want that too.) Junior requests. "Angel, relax. That was your Uncle Bobby's plan. Calm down sweethearts, I'll be alright." Tynie soothes. "K. Love ooh!" The kids answer together. "We love you too." Bobby swears. T then takes his phone off speaker, Bobby instituting "Tell Dad, when the kids are sleeping. She woke up to swelling and pain, and I really won't let her walk around much on that knee until we're done." Swearing that was the plan, they exchange love and end the call.

"I'm going to have to call the kids later, tell them I'm ok. Oh God, Bobby, they worry just like I do. I didn't want that!" Tynie panics. "We will call them then, honey. It's alright; we can work with the way they worry. We had that planned, teaching them who to and not to care for. Calm down beautiful." Bobby reminds. Kissing him shortly, she nods, and then keeps the phone by her.

T has his entire plan wrecked when TreMarion comes up on the kids. "Aunt Ty-Knee knee hurt!" Ty-Leah shrieks. "It's alright sweetie, we have it covered. No need for you to worry." TreMarion consoles. "Baby, this wasn't the plan, but I don't care. You go over there and help them get that done as soon as you can." Sasha directs. "Daddy, go hewp Uncle Bobby, pwease!" Junior quips. (Daddy, go help Uncle Bobby, please!) "I will son, I promise." T promises.

One-by-one, the adults in that house take time soothing the kids, T kissing them. Turning to his wife, T assumes "You know Tynie feels really bad about this." Kissing him quickly, Sasha reverts "Yeah, but she'd feel even worse if we got an urgent call because of it."

"Dad, what do we do about the way the kids worry?" T wonders. "I know exactly how to take care of that, son. I'll have Sasha help me with it now, and teach you, Tynie and Bobby later." TreMarion evades.

T nods, and then grabs the phone before heading out. TreMarion texts Bobby, saying "Sasha sent him over now. She and I have the kids taken care of. T's concerned about how they worry. Sasha and I will have that handled, and then show you three. Love you."

Reaching around his wife, Bobby answers "Love you too, that will work." Setting their phone down, he goes to the door. T walks in, locking up behind himself. "The kids worry like I do, you're here hours ahead of plan, and I can't even help my husband today." Tynie registers. "Dad and Sasha have that covered, we're getting taught later. Family safety beats an itinerary being kept. You've done more than your share for the entire damn family, so you deserve a day off." T recoils, with a worried smile.

Tynie nods again, T and Bobby heading into the kitchen. Telling T to "take a seat" at the kitchen bar, Bobby makes them all breakfast.

TreMarion and Sasha clean up the kids, and from all their meals, before the plan to work with how the kids worry begins. Sitting with the kids in their kanga packs on the couch, TreMarion and Sasha hear Ty-Leah and Junior quip and worry about Tynie. "Who's got that covered?" Sasha poses. "Uncle Bobby." The twins answer. "Who's alright?" TreMarion asks. "Aunt Ty-Knee." The kids chime. TreMarion queries "Who's not to worry about anything?" "Me!" Junior squeals, just before his sister. "Now, tell Mommy, why are you two worried?" Sasha frets. "We luv dem. We woowwy cuz we love dem." Ty-Leah returns, Junior nodding. (We love them, we worry because we love them.) "Honeys, listen to Papa. You love them just as much as they love you. We get that. You're young, and we adults don't feel right when you worry. We adults really do have this handled. I swear it." TreMarion induces.

"We no need woowwy?" (We don't need to worry?) Junior wonders. "Nope." TreMarion and Sasha retort. Ty-Leah breathes an audible relief sigh, and then turns her eyes to her brother. "Brover, Mommy, Daddy, Papa, Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie want us to LAX!" She uncovers. (Brother, the adults want us to relax.)

TreMarion and Sasha nod, then say "You got it, angels." In Sasha's ear, TreMarion advises "When they start to worry, we just ask them to relax. Remind them we have this covered, us adults. We do that as calmly as we can." "Yes Daddy." Sasha murmurs. They all kick back, TreMarion finding suitable cartoons for the kids.

Back at Bobby's, T soon insists upon bringing Tynie her meal, then taking his share. They eat, then Bobby brings over her pills, one being taken as the bottle's then placed on her. Cleaning up, T learns with a quick look around that he and Bobby have half the front of the house to re-tile. Tynie tries to get up with a phone in both her hands, managing quite well compared to first thing this morning. "T would it impede on Daddy's advising style if we told the kids to relax and we adults have things covered?" Tynie proposes.

Before T can answer that, Sasha calls. "Baby, listen to this!" She brags, putting the phone on speaker. "Papa say 'dults got it. Papa say 'dults no want us woowwy. Papa say me and sissy to LAX!" Junior stipulates. (Papa says adults got it, adults don't want us to worry. Papa says me and sister are to relax) T puts his phone on speaker, requesting "Angel, repeat that." Junior does, but this time, Ty-Leah joins him.

"Papa's right honeys. We love you. We're alright. I promise." Tynie insures. "Yay!" Ty-Leah cheers, her brother following. They all share love again, and then T and Sasha end the call.

Taking T's phone, Tynie inducts "The phones stay by me. Given what we all just heard, my question was answered." Bobby and T accept that, and then T goes to check the stairway and guest rooms, finding they're all carpeted. The stairway doesn't need tile replacement, either, as it never got hardwood put in. Returning to Tynie and Bobby, T has a bit of a wondering look on his face.

Tynie shakes her head, again kissing Bobby before heading back to the couch. Resuming her spot, she grumbles "The swelling and stinging that woke me up best not return and wreck me and Bobby's retreat!" Upon hearing that, Bobby goes to her side, checking her knee again. "Sis, you're keeping the phones by you. You're watching over me and Bobby when we hit the living room. That's as far as I'm alright with you working today. I say that based on how you woke up and how soon you've been pushing yourself after that surgery." T plans. "We'll be careful sweetheart." Bobby promises, settling the phones beside his wife before going in for yet another kiss.

As that ends, T inquires "Bobby, you want to work backwards from the front door, or from left to right until the tiles we put in today match up with those we put in the other day?" Turning his head in T's direction, Bobby concocts "The sooner we get by the front doorway done, the better. After that, we go from left to right, closing out with the living room." "Oh, and if you guys think you're workin' straight through with no beer breaks.. Guess again!" Tynie alerts.

T and Bobby chuckle at that, then decide to go on and get started. T stops cold as the reality that they'd not cleared from breakfast hits. Handling that, he resumes the intention to get Tynie and Bobby's front area totally re-tiled. While they started at the front door, T admits he did that with the breakfast dishes, claiming "I didn't think you wanted Tynie on that knee so much until the tiles are all in, man. Not after how she woke up."

"Dude, that and clearing from what you two have basically overtaken is as far as I want my housework done by you. The rest is me and Bobby's turf, Ok?" Tynie intrudes. Catching T nod to that, Tynie watches them as closely as she can with her current vantage point. The front doorway doesn't take as long as the two men expected, them actually coming close to the living room before Tynie orders "Beer break!" Securing the house, T goes with Bobby to get those, bringing one Tynie's way.

Joining her on the couch, T and Bobby sit back as Tynie reaches under her husband to get the phones. "You redefined booty call on two counts, baby!" She laughs, setting the phones on the endtable beside her. Laughing for a moment, they have those beers, her watching as the men in the house clear from those beers and head back to work. Bobby hears his wife moan in pain as they get closer, halting long enough to get her an icepack. T knows why Tynie didn't get pain pills, those and beer don't mix.

Giving him an apologetic look, she gets a concerned smile, the icepack at last in place. "Ohhh, hot damn!" Tynie moans, T ceasing this time, to confer with Dr. Kym.

Telling Dr. Kym how Tynie woke up, and what's happening now, T leaves out the part of what she did yesterday. Enshrowding that in "Spending time with the kids" T gets told "If she has real trouble walking, then you get her to an ER. You and Bobby are doing right with the ice and restriction about her being on that knee." Dr. Kym orders. "Doc, there's another reason we're restricting her. The hardwood in her house is severely warped, as it was in my place yesterday. Bobby and I are taking care of that, too." T administers. "I won't state the obvious man; you're doing right by her." Dr. Kym assures, T hanging up after that. Setting his phone down T smirks, Tynie then appreciating "Man, relax. I know you were worried, but I'm good." T nods, the two men returning to the task at hand: getting rid of and replacing the warped hardwood.

"T, listen to me man. I love you, and I know you and Bobby are concerned. I'm good, and I'm grateful you thought of talking to Dr. Kym. However, I don't want to become a thorn in that good man's side. Let Bobby's gut be your guide, hell that's what I do!" Tynie instructs. "Got it." T chuckles, seeing Bobby's face turn a bit red. Telling Bobby what Dr. Kym said, T reveals "I didn't know she worried about being a bother to the good doc." Bobby concludes "She's trying her hand at a different way to "shelter" the kids, given how good Dr. Kym is compared to other doctors out there. You remember what she said about that, and I'm with her on it."

They've moved tables in the living room, when Tynie migrates to lay out on the couch, T dropping the reclining section by now, only to leap back into putting in tiles. Halfway through, Tynie repeats the order for a beer break. Beers soon in hand, they assume similar posts to the last beer break, her having T at her feet and Bobby at her head. Sitting up, Tynie reveals the icepack deflated, and the swelling is gone again.

Tynie then requests that Bobby tell T what Jay discussed, the trio sipping their beers in between. "Baby, I've thought about it. If I wake up with swelling, I'll sign my check over to you. I'll hang back with the kids and Sasha, but don't expect me to do any running." Tynie announces. "Guess again sis. If your swelling isn't gone by the time I and Bobby get the rest of this living room and half of the rest done: I'm carrying you to his SUV and we're getting you checked out." T declines. Bobby looks T in the eyes, then stares into his wife's, before vouching "I was going to ask him to do that if you needed checked out. The less you're on that knee until that swelling's totally gone, the better. As for the rest, we can deal with it afterwards." Tynie nods, and then silently concludes her beer.

Sasha calls using the family elder's phone again, namely to check on Tynie, as the kids are asleep with TreMarion in another room. "Baby, the way it's lookin': I may be helping Bobby get her to an ER. The swelling came back and Dr. Kym ordered me to. Of course I learned after calling the good doc that Tynie considers it a form of sheltering the kids to not become a worrisome thorn in the good doc's side." T explains. "Just keep me posted. The kids are napping and I'd rather not wake them unless it's absolutely needed." Sasha desires. Vowing he will, they share love and hang up. Tynie heard that as T has Bobby set the phone aside, and she's ashamed.

Having set his beer aside, Bobby takes his wife into his arms, hearing her rage "I've not done SHIT for you for DAYS, Bobby! It's unfair, unequal and basically making you my damn slave! You are my GOD, not my slave!"

"Sis, Bobby's your God. I get that. Here's the thing, a real God takes care of his Goddess. The slave remark, the fairness statement, and all that worry about literal constant equality are bullshit semantics compared to what's done in the name of love and honoring marriage vows. You two love each other, and I know damn well you'd stop at NOTHING to care for Bobby. Take that respect unto yourself. Before you ask: YOU are the one who taught me all that." T debunks.

Bobby looks down, gazing into Tynie's eyes before revealing "He beat me to saying that, love. You taught him well." Digesting all that, she finagles in Bobby's hold, planting a deep and hot kiss to his lips. Rendered breathless after that affection as the embrace is also ended, Bobby smiles with Tynie returning the expression. The two men finish and clear from the beers, as well as her icepack, before she lays out again.

As the men kept at installing tile, Tynie contemplates just when she "taught" T everything he just released. "Oh, and if you're wondering, you didn't say it. You let me and Sasha see it, sis. The only thing you've never said around me before was when you called Bobby your God. I should have guessed when you called him your King with me in the room." T presumes.

"Dude you need to get a damn lotto ticket!" Tynie chuckles. "Not interested in the lotto, let someone else have a chance. I'm happy with how my house is financially." T refuses. Bobby and Tynie nod at that remark, the work being done until the men are down to a fourth left to go before she again orders a beer break.

T and Bobby check Tynie's knee before getting the beers this time, her assuring "I'm fine guys, relax." The same posts as last time taken, the trio relaxes with this round of beers, Tynie smiling as at last the swelling doesn't resurface. "Beauty, I spoke with T a bit ago. What you said about tomorrow morning and the swelling isn't the plan. If you wake up with swelling, we get you looked at and go from there." Bobby decides. "That's entirely fair." Tynie asserts. No further conversation, Tynie elects to clear from the beers this time, meaning to demonstrate how well she can walk after all that swelling. Her plan succeeds, stunning T and Bobby.

"T, you don't update Sasha until you two are closer to being done. I say that because I don't want you to update her with one set of news, only to get another right after. If she gets mad, blame that shit on me. Literally and directly." Tynie insists. Bobby agrees to that plan, then T readily accepts it. She yearns to do more, but Bobby won't allow it.

The work takes another hour to totally finish, T instituting a beer break before Tynie has a chance. Serving them all, T turns to Bobby stating "You two are kicking back. She made a meal for me yesterday, today's my turn." Tynie cozies up to her spouse, but doesn't lean on him. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby starts them off on having those beers.

"You've been working so hard, and T's yet to spend time in our Jacuzzi. That was part of the deal. You're sore baby, I can tell. I don't want that worse. One of us put through that hell at a time is enough." Tynie deems. Setting those down, Bobby intervenes "He will honor that part of the deal, later. Now, about you worrying over leaning on me, after I've done any work around here: don't. That's why I wrapped my arm around you; I was trying to tell you that's alright."

Once his beer's gone, T retreats into the kitchen to make their next meal. In Bobby's ear, Tynie wonders "Am I still luscious to you, or have I ruined that?" stroking his palm against her face, Bobby lines his lips to her ear, answering in the deep-and-dominant tone she loves "You are luscious, honey. You've ruined nothing." "Oooh!" Tynie squeals, an elated shiver running up her spine. They too finish the beers, her again clearing from them.

Bumping into T, she asks "Don't bullshit me dude, you and Sasha OK?" "Last night, after you left, Dad wound up watching the kids. She and I had a fight, a dispute really. I want to take her to a really lavish hotel and spa, but she thinks it's too expensive. I want to give my Sasha the world on a platter, she wants to save money. We're not hurtin' on that, and I don't get it." T announces. "Bobby, how fast can you run me our phone?" Tynie wonders, receiving that item in moments.

Calling TreMarion's phone, she gets Sasha, posing "Now sis, what's this I hear about you and T disputing?" "I don't want to have too much extravagance. I love T for T, sis. I'm happy, settled. I thought that's what T wanted." Sasha cries. "Sis, you misinterpreted, that's all. T wants to get you lavish things every now and again. Those are symbols, honey. T fuckin' worships you like you're a Goddess. He told Bobby that ten minutes ago. I was right behind Bobby when he did. Honey, when T says he wants you settled, he means comfy. He appreciates you trying to show you won't burn money like it's a campfire, but sister, let the man spoil you sometimes. Trust me, hon." Tynie prescribes.

"Spoken from experience I take it?" Sasha mumbles. "Absolutely. Now sis, let me tell you something else. When T wants to spoil you, be it a hotel and spa overnight, or something like repainting your nails: let him. When T wants you comfy, and to take care of the house, you kick back. He may not always say it, but those times are when he's actually also keeping the house safe. With the kids bein' little chatterboxes, and Daddy bein entitled to relax unless he's helping with the kids: T's wording things in certain ways intentionally. I say that because you can personally bet Bobby's very sexy ass I'd do it the same way." Tynie explores.

"Babe, you should see how red Bobby's face is right now!" T notes. "I can only imagine. Sis, thanks. I really did misinterpret things." Sasha honors. "Hang on sis, I'm going to check on something while you talk to your man." Tynie halts, handing over the phone. Bobby tails her, the two then overtaking making the meal. "Nicely executed, Luscious." Bobby gleams, just loud enough to be caught by Sasha. "Sexy, there's no need for jealousy. You are my sensual Goddess, now and forever." T oaths.

Telling him the kids are asleep in the master bedroom with TreMarion, she details that the pill schedule has been kept. Sasha mentions she's about to make them lunch and she knows about the update with Jay and those checks, T intending "I'll be home in a couple hours, gorgeous. Tynie's doing better, thank God!" "Amen, my sensuous God. You be safe, hottie. Love you, and I'm so sorry for misunderstanding." Sasha apologizes. "It's resolved now, no worries. I'll be home safe. Love you too." T concludes, hanging up.

Setting their phone down, T's red as a beet, Tynie guessing "You and Sasha have your own versions of me and Bobby's petnames. She used several, and you got in a few yourself. You just didn't expect her to come at you with so many so fast." "All that and an owed favor to you, Tynie. Yeah." T mutters. "No you don't owe me a favor! When you take Sasha on your retreat, do her nails. Seriously. Let her experience that." Tynie denounces.

Bobby's got the meal ready to divvy up, him having a look of being deep in thought. "Honey, let me explain. After the tattoo fiasco in Hawaii, I don't want another one anytime soon. We've had our way to share experiences for one another: one being the tattoos we got. I don't know if Sasha's allergic to tattoo ink or doesn't want one, but I figured nails getting done would be something they could share and hash out in terms of the kids." Tynie explains. "She is allergic to that, the tattoo ink. She told me. Sasha and I already hashed out nails getting done in terms of the kids. We did that the day we last went to the spa." T vouches.

Splitting up the meal becomes her turf, Tynie serving T and Bobby at the kitchen bar. Bobby sees his wife is about to try standing while eating, moving quickly to change that. She doesn't protest it though, knowing he's still worried about that knee. "Man, I know you wanted me to use your Jacuzzi. The way her knee's been today, I'm not doing that unless you both are in it with me. I'm taking a stab in the dark here, but I think that may help." T arranges. Tynie shrugs, Bobby realizing that's a distinct possibility as the trio goes back to their lunch.

"Dude, my turn for advice. Before we hit the Jacuzzi, you arrange for you and Sasha to have accommodations on Wednesday that make 5 star fuckin' blush, the spa too. Don't you worry 'bout shit that day, either. I already know Bobby's willin' to be at your house by noon that day, with me. The SOLE reason I want you even taking your phone is if an ABSOLUTE emergency turns up." Tynie advises. "She's right man. Wednesday, we'll be over before noon though. So you two can pack. I advise you leave when we have the kids asleep. She, Dad, and I got the rest covered." Bobby amends.

"Make five star blush with the accommodations, you guys come over Wednesday morning. Sasha and I don't leave until the kids are down for a nap. The rest is covered already. Got it." T notices. "What are you two gonna do for your retreat?" T then wonders. "Yeah, that's all on me. She don't know yet, and the way I'm workin' it, she won't until we get there." Bobby evades. Tynie blushes, as they finally finish the meal, T again cleans up. Before any accommodation-level motel is made to blush, T also handles pitching the hardwood and tile boxes.

Upon his return, Tynie unveils "T, I love you dude. I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to come at you with it. I don't feel comfortable when you carry me. I consider it a backdoor way for you and Sasha's marriage to face trouble thanks to nosy-ass idiots claimin' it's a way for you to cheat. All three of us KNOW there ARE those kinds of idiots out there, and they tend to FLOCK towards this family. Promise me somethin' dude, you will ONLY carry me when I can't walk or when one of the joints in my legs is injured and swollen." "Hey, that's fair." T assures.

Suddenly, Tynie feels a whoosh of air beneath her, Bobby claiming "I won't do this all the time, but after what I just heard, I will bring it back. I know you said no because of my replaced knee, dear. However, just the fact you had the heart to come out with that for T tells me you want this. Not all the time, that's the only catch. Before you worry, yes, I will be careful." Securely wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie approves "Like T said, that's fair. I love this already!" Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie smiles so widely that T and Bobby hear her jaw pop. Looking into her eyes, Bobby's smile has a hint of worry to it. "I'm ok, sexy." Tynie insures.

The next thing she knows, he's got them headed for the master bedroom, T diverting into the guest room by the kids' room. Honoring Tynie's advice, T soon has everything for he and Sasha's retreat reserved, opting to pay when they get there. Not caring there's a ten percent fee upfront for that, T hangs up. Changing to ready for the Jacuzzi for him only involves setting his phone aside and taking off his shirt. He diverts again, texting to notify his house that there will be no phones by them, as they're heading to the Jacuzzi.

Receiving an understanding reply, T heads to meet Tynie and Bobby. That couple's in their room, her getting set down with the door closed. Tynie swoons over him, hinting at arousal that her being carried caused. "Later baby, when we're alone." Bobby teases, kissing her before they separate to ready for time in the Jacuzzi.

Modest swimwear worn this time, the couple soon sees T standing in the hallway. Leading him to the Jacuzzi, Tynie sets it up for maximum jets when they arrive. Getting in, T reveals where he's taking Sasha, and when they have to leave for the reservation to be held. "Simple man, instead of packing Wednesday, do it tonight. Tell Sasha you want that out of the way. Then tell her after we deal with those checks, Tynie and I have our own reservations to keep. With her in the room and this being a surprise, that's all I'm saying about that. Oh, and we'll need to meet at 9 as opposed to 11 tomorrow. Trust me man, bank lines at lunch hour are a BITCH." Bobby advocates.

"How do we explain it to the kids?" T poses. "Simple, we tell them that after all the bad floors, Bobby and I, then you and Sasha have wanted time to relax. We do that AFTER we tell them that there's special time involved for the kids with Bobby and I when you and Sasha are gone. We leave the rest out, because that's tethered to topics I'm betting Sasha's gonna want to cover when they're older. Much older." Tynie intercedes.

"It's not exactly a lie." Bobby verifies. T agrees "I think that just may work, especially with how Dad's trying to help teach them not to worry so much." Tynie nods, the conversation ended on that note. They all kick back, Bobby and Tynie doing so while withholding affections for the most part. "Hey now." T chides, catching that. "Man, it goes against my honor code to be too affectionate when there's a third party directly present in really close quarters whom has a love that's not here. I've been the third wheel and it BLOWS. I will not subject you to even risking that feeling, because it happened to me both when I did, and did not, have a love myself." Tynie informs.

"She was burned pretty badly by that dude." Bobby warns. Throwing up his hands, T precludes "Swear to God, I didn't know!" "Kick back man, it's good. We're good." Tynie refuses. Again all three kick back, Tynie praising "T, this idea has worked wonders for my knee, man. Thank you!" "I figured it might." T replies meekly.

What those three don't know is, TreMarion and Sasha are talking as the kids are laid back for their afternoon nap. Sasha's advised to pack for Wednesday tonight, and to consider the dispute they had last night as resolved. TreMarion goes further, refuting Sasha's apologies for how often TreMarion's deemed a babysitter.

"Nonsense, I want that kind of closeness to them. Bobby and Tynie do too, but you know they have a house to run as well. Everything's alright honey, but you do need this retreat. We tell the kids only that there's special time for them with their aunt and uncle with me, leaving out most of the rest for now. If they fret over where you are, we talk to them again about worrying and assure them you're fine. Beyond that, we handle the deeper reasons for this retreat when they're much older. We're not lying to them by doing this, either. We're trying to help them see that the adults have everything covered, and they don't need to concern anymore. Trust me honey, Tynie or Bobby one is likely telling T the same thing." TreMarion intends.

Realizing the family elder's trying to honor her parenting style, mix in what he's teaching the kids, and doing it in a sensible way, Sasha deems "Yes Daddy." The kids snore right through that, which affords Sasha and TreMarion time to switch off doing housework. Regrouping over a drink, they relax, Sasha feeling at peace for the wisdom TreMarion gave.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, there's a discussion going on about that couple's night. "Man, she and I will be mainly available for emergencies, and to maybe call to talk to the kids. We've got things to do after you go back home that make take us into the late hours of the night. Our retreat does start tomorrow." Bobby educates.

"My turn for a simple solution. You two hang out with the kids while we deal with those checks tomorrow. We can work it so you two can do both, trust me. I was going to arrange that anyway, because of how awesome you've been about me and Sasha's retreat and date night. I'll tell Sasha that you two have to prepare for your retreat when the kids aren't around and you didn't know how long that would take. I'll say it that way so I can add that you refuse to call us at late or early hours unless it's important. Beyond that man, enjoy your night." T offers. "That's one of the best damn offers I've heard all day!" Tynie cheers.

"Brother, that works. Just let Sasha and Dad know we'll be there by 9 am, and we're buying breakfast and coffee for everyone. That was to be part of your retreat day gift, but I chose to move it to tomorrow." Bobby counters, with a smile. "Oooh baby, make that 8 am. Banks open at 9, and I want to be in and out of that motherfucker with the kids as soon as we can. That way, we negate a lot of the chance for skeezy people and freakish situations to be around them." Tynie intrudes. "I was just going to say that." T discovers.

They all nod, and relax for a short while longer before hopping out. Drying off, T shuts down the Jacuzzi, then heads to get changed in the clothes he came in wearing. While doing that, he briefs TreMarion on the latest, learning Sasha was already told the same way T intended to handle telling the kids. There is one modification, and when T hears it, he returns "Dad, that's genius!"

"No problem son, you be safe getting home. Oh, and don't leave their house without a proper goodbye." TreMarion orders. Promising he won't, they share love and end the call.

Tynie and Bobby are headed out of their room, walking right up on T in the hallway leading to the living room five minutes later. Regaling them in what he did, why, and what he was told, T adds "Frankly Dad's a genius for that." "Yeah he is!" Tynie brags, Bobby agreeing. They hug, share love, then Tynie sees T out. Securing the house, she gets swept up into Bobby's arms, and taken back to their room. Giggling as he charioted her, Tynie smiles and pets his hair. That reply to his actions tells Bobby his decision on carrying her was a damn good one.

Setting her down again, Bobby shuts the door. Tynie stuns him as they face each other again, stealthily sliding her hands under his shirt. Feeling his chest, stomach, and hips, she purrs "Oooh sexy." He takes off his top, reaching for his pants, but gets stopped. Playfully she scolds "Ah ah ahhh, that's my job." Smiling widely, he soon feels freed of the jeans he wore today. Stepping out of them, Bobby reaches out to remove her getup, tossing it aside in kind to his. Eyeing him over, she sees a severely hard erection. Licking her lips, she hitches one leg at a time over his hips.

Grabbing his shoulders, she slides right onto his heat, and starts bucking wildly. Holding her in place, Bobby stumbles all the way to the bed, managing to flop against the mattress back first. She fucked him in time with each step, lustily whimpering upon their contact with the bed "I'm desperate… need your hot, badass cock so badly.."

Bracing her replaced knee in his hand, Bobby moans "I'm yours baby." The pace she set for this sex is wild as a beast in heat, and he sheerly loves it. Sweat pours from her body, his other hand used to toy with her breasts, Tynie showing her man just how dire her need to make love has become. Mewling seductively when her breasts are pulled, cupped, and played with, Tynie wails "Oh! My God! You're fuckin' HUGE!" His dick swells inside her, hitting every sweet spot seemingly at the same time. "You're so tight…" Bobby howls, feeling her core wrapped all around him.

She's lost all sense of control, each ounce of power in her body devoted to fucking Bobby.

Running her hands all down his chest, she settles them on Bobby's hips, then grabs as she again intensifies their sex. He can't believe how wild she's being, yet Bobby worships the lusty display of her lovemaking. Locking eyes, she keeps that pace and intensity up, her body sending a warning of impending orgasm.

Trying to stifle it, she grunts "Gotta get my God off.." Swatting her ass with his free hand, Bobby growls "You cum first!" Feeling him throb and slam all her core walls in a fast-paced pattern, she does, yelling "I love you Bobby!" He can't take anymore, busting a nut so hard that Bobby groans from the ferocity of the release before swearing "I love you too, Tynie." Catching her breath, she remains still, him petting her softly. The last sensation of this sex she feels is that of him sliding out of her, then Tynie falls onto Bobby.

Collecting herself, Tynie implies "You think THAT was hot and wild, just you wait until our retreat! Luscious has plans, you'll love them." Smiling anxiously, Bobby replies "Can't wait." They relax that way for a while, her rolling off of him on an assumption. He does check that knee, learning it's fine, even after the beast in heat pace of their sex.

Hovered over her, Bobby decides to help his wife out of bed, them heading to get cleaned up. Bobby changes the plan a bit, opting to start setting aside a couple razors for their retreat. "My God will not subject that fine skin to those anymore! I have a much better way to cover that planned. We're picking it up later." Tynie rejects. Throwing away the entire pack as he heard that, Bobby answers "Yes, my Goddess." They then discuss what is, and is not used, pitching the items that don't come back with a response that means they're needed. Bobby gets his wife situated, and nearly ducks away to handle the trash when Tynie says "That can wait my love."

Joining her, they get washed down, then Bobby sees his wife exiting the tub and going to get that wrap. "Preventive measure. Don't want issues with my knee to fuck up our retreat." Tynie decodes, as he shuts the Jacuzzi tub down. Putting pants on, he at last takes out the trash from the bathroom. Returning without a word, Bobby wraps his arms around his now-clothed wife, kissing her before elaborating "Didn't want those razors to cut you after I threw them out. You're right about not wanting anything we can prevent fucking up our retreat."

Tynie smiles, appraising "You know I love it when you protect me. I only did what I did because you'd been worried about my knee." Giving her a smile back, he reveals the phone, her SUV keys, and her pills are on him. Letting him lead the way, they leave, aiming to get all they'll need for the retreat. At the shop, she pines about what kind of electric razors to get them, asking another patron for tips.

The other patron picks one up saying "This one's the best, most durable. I bought one for my husband five years ago and it just now died on him." "Ooh honey, thank you!" Tynie celebrates, taking one from the rack.

Getting herself a ladies' version of the same one, Tynie's stopped. "No honey, those don't last for shit. Do what I'm about to, get two of the men's ones and tell your husband you got advised against getting the ladies one." The patron alerts. "Will do! I don't even know you, and I owe ya one!" Tynie swears. "No you don't honey. I only stopped you because I made that mistake myself." The patron refutes, seeing Tynie wave and walk away. Bobby didn't hear that conversation, he's too busy debating what kind of perfume to get his wife.

An elder patron intrudes, holding up a bottle of a very ritzy ladies cologne "Son, trust me, get this one. I'm here to get my wife a new bottle, this lasts a while." Bobby checks it out, acting on the elder's tip before returning to the pre-retreat shopping.

Tynie knows what cologne she likes on Bobby, struggling to find it until another elder mutters "They keep movin' shit around in here. I heard the cologne name you wanted, honey. It's the next aisle over, left hand side on the bottom." Tynie stops what she's doing, hugs the elder, whispering the tip she got about the shavers and where to find them. The elder retreats from the now-over hug, taking and acting on that tip.

Tynie's done with her end of the shopping before Bobby, concealing the cologne until they ring out. He does the same in reverse, then seeing something unexpected. The clerk tries to bag everything, Tynie ceasing "No honey. I've got that covered. You see these duffelbags? I'm going around my gorgeous hubby to load them. Yeah, plant the receipt on him, and I assure you he'll keep it in plain sight until we get to my SUV. You have quite a line to deal with."

A manager about to put that clerk on break hears that, saying as a finger is pointed at Tynie "Do as they ask. She's right for how that's to be handled. I'm having whoever trained you otherwise fired, because you're not the only one to have not gotten that word until her. I'm the store manager, I can do that." Tynie pulls over, loading one duffelbag, as Bobby leaps in doing the same with the other. The clerk does plant the receipt on Bobby, as the store manager radioes security describing the couple and mandating "Let them through without incident. They just cracked open a massive training manager investigation. Do it or be fired, your fuckin' pick!"

Tynie hears "Ten-four, they're cleared" before she and Bobby head out the door. Bobby loads the SUV, as she takes one of the carts to a pair of elders. With Bobby watching, a younger couple with a baby in a carseat receive Tynie and Bobby's other cart. Two flawless hand-offs, and she overtakes the drivers' seat.

Those four adults point at Tynie and Bobby, the elders relatively loudly vowing "We thought respect like that was dead. Those two have no idea what they've done for our hearts." Tynie rolls down her window, replying "I mean not to startle you guys, but I acted on my heart. Have a good one!" Waving as they walked in, that small group sees Tynie very carefully pull out and leave. Tynie and Bobby hash out most of that happened on their shopping trip, leaving only a couple items up for surprise. Boasting at how she handled what he saw, Bobby has a proud smile on his face. They get home, and wind up bringing each other's duffelbags into the master bedroom, after she secures the house.

Standing in their room, she wraps her arms around him, smiling in anticipation of their retreat alone together. He smiles in kind back, the two having a moment of happiness before she gripes "Ugh, I have so much laundry and housework to do." Kissing her passionately, Bobby defers a reply, then cites "Divide and conquer. Laundry's my turf." Tynie nods, then remembers "We didn't thank T for what he's done." "Ohh yes we did." Bobby taunts, giving a premeditative smile.

Taking that as the only answer she'll get, Tynie and her man separate to tackle the housework that piled up. The phone got placed on, and stayed with Tynie, whom takes an ecstatic call from Sasha. "Sis, I can't believe it! You guys are so sweet! T just answered the door for a special delivery, one with wines, chocolates, and flowers! There's a card, too. It says "You guys have fun. You've more than earned this-Tynie and Bobby. P.S. we love you!" Sasha elates.

"Yeah, the wines and chocolates are for your retreat sis. I told Bobby not to put that on the card, figuring you'd call. He's in the middle of doing laundry, and since we have a lot that needs done, he won't let me do that on my knee. Not just yet." Tynie apprises. The kids in the background chatter about the "Special time" with Tynie and Bobby, stating also "Mommy and Daddy are going to relax. Papa, Aunt Tynie, and Uncle Bobby say they d'zerve it."

Sasha puts the phone on speaker, Tynie telling the twins "Yeah honey, they do. We are spending special time together." Bobby appears, arriving at his wife's side, joining in the conversation with the kids. Noting they still struggle with certain letter sounds, Bobby's still proud at how well they speak. Sasha breaks into the chat, repeating the elation Tynie heard, as well as what Tynie said about that gift. "She was right. Don't worry about a thing, Sasha. T, Tynie and I already have everything for your "going to relax" situated." Bobby intends. Sasha knew why he worded it that way, informing the kids "Your Uncle Bobby is a great man. He and your Aunt Tynie just helped Daddy get it all set up for your special time Wednesday." "Yayy!" The kids celebrate together.

"We love you honies, the way your Uncle Bobby has this worked: we'll see you first thing in the morning." Tynie relates. Ty-Leah and Junior send their love, then Sasha and Tynie take their phones off speaker. "I know why you worded it that way, man. No worries. T told me everything, but you two forgot something. The deal about having phones around only for absolute emergencies that you gave T covers you two as well." Sasha introduces. "That's fair. I'm glad you called when you did, Sasha. The things we have to do around here are taking longer than I expected." Bobby administers, feeling Tynie take the phone.

"Bobby forgot somethin' else my sista. You leave the house almost like a frat party hit it, and you tell Daddy only to pick up what could be too close to the kids' reach. That's right, the bulk of your housework ain't Daddy's turf when we're on that special time. It's me and Bobby's. Daddy's to back me and Bobby up with the kids then, but that's it. He's on break otherwise, if you will. Relax honey, we won't have the kids runnin' and gunnin' when we do that housework either. Don't you worry about a damn thing, Bobby, Daddy and I got this." Tynie interrupts.

"One condition, you and Bobby don't worry about replacing anything that you consume. You don't do that in my house. T and I can cover that another time." Sasha procures. Considering that fair, Tynie hears that Sasha will update T and TreMarion after the call. Exchanging love, they hang up. "Trust me lover, there's a method behind my latest disclosure. It bodes really well with our idea about the floors in their master bedroom and the kids' room." Tynie devises, holstering their phone.

"I see exactly where you went with that, and why. You didn't have to explain love, you were right about how that's all to be handled." Bobby rebuffs. Leaning into him, she goes for another kiss, him flattered by the delicate passions behind it. Splitting that off, Bobby depicts why he wants to "disconnect" everything except the dishwasher and fridge. "Counter-idea love. I'll go around checking for settings or other ways to have those shut off for extensive periods of time. Then while we meet up before resolving those checks, we make sure T has a key to this place and ask him to check around a couple times while we're gone. I don't think that'll be a problem." Tynie overhauls.

Seconds later, their phone goes off with T on the other end. "I've thought about it man, and I'd prefer to have a key to your place and check it a couple times while you're gone than have you disconnecting so much shit. I'll admit that I did check out your sauna and Jacuzzi, to see how they run normally. I shut the sauna down, putting it on vacation shut off settings. I won't hit your property like I'm executin' a search warrant, I'll just check it like I do around my house. I don't have a key to your place though." T prescribes.

"Yeah, that changes tomorrow man. Tynie and I just thought of that. I'll have it set so if there's an emergency here, you get called. I can do that through the security system, or the company. It's no problem. By the way man, thanks for doing that with the sauna, and telling me." Bobby ensures. "You'd do the same for me man. It's all good. Oh, and you two are to use our Jacuzzi. Especially after all the work you're doing around here, including with the kids, while me and Sasha are out relaxing. I'm re-tiling Dad's area tonight by his request like we did the other tiles. Sasha and Dad will be watching the kids, so we're only going to be available for emergencies until morning." T reacts.

Asking T to be careful, they exchange love, and end the call. "Well, that was easy." Bobby notes, holstering the phone on his wife.

"Oh shit! Forgot to tell you, T's copy of our housekey is in your dufflebag. Small compartment left hand side!" Tynie realizes. Pulling it from his pocket, Bobby teases "You were saying?" She squeals in delight, sighs in relief, and then wraps her arms around his neck. Another quick kiss is shared before she warns "I'm going to mop around here so be careful comin' back through." Bobby appreciates that, asking his wife to be careful, then the two resume cleaning up around the house.

Having the floors mopped all the way to the laundry room inside an hour and a half, Tynie puts all that away as Bobby meets up with her. "If it weren't for my healing, I'd have gotten floor wax. I'd have also waxed the floors." Tynie regrets. "No you wouldn't have waxed the floors, luscious. We've gotten all we need to done for now. When the floors are to be waxed isn't your job, it's mine." Bobby declines. She feels bad hearing that, given especially how she woke up, him debunking every regard along those lines the second they're heard. Holding him closely, Tynie gratifies "Thanks honey, for everything." Kissing her temple, Bobby answers "Anytime baby."

Their day is starting to wind down into a relaxed one, T and Sasha's still has a bit of a fast pace to it. Switching off, they pack for Wednesday, retaining those bags out of the kids' line of sight. TreMarion's relaxed, Ty-Leah and Junior simply chattering away. Sasha doesn't like the idea that T still wants to work, until she learns he's re-tiling TreMarion's area to prevent an emergency stemming from the family elder falling.

With TreMarion at her side, the kids get fed, bathed, and changed before T actually sets off on re-tiling the family elder's area of the house. Watching a kids' movie, four of the five people in that house kick back. T kisses his wife, heading to get TreMarion's room re-tiled, rejoining them for a break after that fact. Not trusting the tile-job that was done in TreMarion's other room, T overhauls it, learning in that his hunch was all but too perfectly timed. Clearing from the mess of tile and boxes, T goes into the living room.

TreMarion insistently makes their next meal, as the kids finally settle down. While eating, the adults are careful with how they word re-hashing the events of the day. Sasha's only concern is for nothing to impede on the family's coming days, her admitting that prospect when it's come down the pike has upset her. T soothes his woman, and then sees her duck away to take that evening pill. Seeing T's already charging their phone, Sasha sets an alarm for tomorrow prior to re-taking her spot on the couch. T and Sasha don't let TreMarion clear from dinner; instead they take care of it. As the kids start to doze off, T allocutes "I'm glad all that re-tiling is over."

Declaring he's not alone in that, TreMarion goes to shower and ready to end his day. Ty- Leah and Junior start to sleep a little harder, their parents then electing to take them to bed. T goes back to the living room, gathering and putting away everything the kids have used today. Sasha awaits him, receiving a passionate kiss upon his arrival.

Breaking that off, they shower one at a time, then aim to end the day themselves. Today's ending has something else to it, T and Sasha deciding to make love. They keep it quiet the same as always, him waiting until she's sated before covering Sasha up. Not keeping her waiting for too long, he double-checks the monitors and phone, laying back to hold his wife through the night.

TreMarion's still single, and the family's adults respect that. Focusing more on the kids and the family's contentment, the other adults notice the patriarch of the family's not allowing himself time for a relationship.

They don't speak of it though, out of respect, given the aftermath of all the ladies TreMarion fell for in the past year especially. As that household falls into a shroud of slumber, anticipation for their retreat strikes T and Sasha. TreMarion's happy too, because he'll be there for the kids, and has already shown his wisdom to their parents.

Tynie and Bobby are the only ones up again, her insisting on making him dinner. Seated and watching over his wife, it's soon realized that once more the meal focuses on his favorites. He doesn't say anything, just stashes that little nugget away in his mind for now. Serving them both, Tynie takes her seat at his side.

On an intermission in the meal, she gets and takes her pill, him taking the phone from her. She made it, he cleans up, the two then meeting in the middle to at last closeout their day. Going back to their room, they walk arm-in-arm, Bobby intending to yet again check his wife's knee. Settling on the bed together, he sets the alarm, charges the phone, and lays her pills aside. Tynie's knee does get checked, and as a preventive measure, she takes two more ibuprophen. Sharing the drink she had with those, she pitches the can as he waits to hold her as they sleep. Refusing to keep him waiting long, Tynie has covers in hand, tossing them over both. One more kiss and shared "love you" for the day, while they cozy up, slumber strikes.

Today's over, and in many regards it was a damn good one. The kids are getting taught a valuable lesson, yet it's being done so gently. The hardwood floors are no more, the tiles are finally all in. Tynie's knee started her and Bobby's day on a worrisome note, only to have it end on a relaxed one. Jay's done the family, and those other victims one hell of a solid. Tomorrow before Tynie and Bobby's couple's retreat, the family's end of that dignified handling of a court settlement will be resolved. Preparations were made, people were blown away with positivity, and the couple wound up with a few quick tips themselves. T and Sasha's couple's retreat starts Wednesday, and with the way things got arranged for those, it will likely be just as relaxed as their day today ended.

That couple knows what all will be done in their absence, and they're actually honored by it. Ty-Leah and Junior anticipate the special time with Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion gladly assisting during those two days.

Tynie and Bobby have a plan for her knee during their couple's retreat, now that it's caused her pain again, one that shouldn't entail a trip to the ER. They all learned something today, even when the one teaching wasn't a relative. The one thing that yet again was abundantly clear in this day, when the family came together; they all were a unified front when it came to:

Covering Ground… Again.


	180. Ch 180

Title: Retreat to Rightfully Owned Peace.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The next morning in T and Sasha's house, TreMarion's up first, keeping those checks on him until they're with the other family members. Keeping his phone holstered to his side, the family patriarch sees T, Sasha and the kids coming into the room. They know Bobby said breakfast and coffee were on him, but Sasha refuses to make the kids wait to eat. Feeding Ty-Leah and Junior, their parents see TreMarion going to the door. Tynie and Bobby come in, her seeing the kids fed as she says "I'm glad that's being done, honestly. When Bobby secures this joint, I have a decision to announce."

Bobby does as asked, and then everyone goes silent. "T, Sasha, you're gonna kill me. I've decided to take out of my portion of those checks, to pump funds into the trusts for the kids. I almost decided to forfeit my entire portion to you guys, but Bobby talked me out of that." "I was the reason he did, honey. I told him that I'm forfeiting a portion of my checks to T and Sasha. As a contribution to the house, and a sign, that I will not take their allowing my living here for granted. T, Sasha, you may be upset, but me and Tynie's decisions are final." TreMarion announces.

"You may have made final decisions Dad, but here's mine and Sasha's: That forfeiting goes thirds. Two parts for the kids, one part for me and Sasha. The rest is you and Tynie's, and that's as low an offer as I'll make." T registers. TreMarion nods, pulling the checks out of his pocket. Doling them across the kitchen bar, TreMarion stutters "What the…" Tynie goes to see what's up, noticing T and Sasha have a check themselves.

"Hang on y'all." She halts calling Jay. "Dude, we love what you've done for this family, but I have a question. You represented my husband, me, and my father in separate litigations…" Tynie starts. "Oh THAT, your husband insisted that one of the checks be paid out to your brother and sister in law. Told me not to mention it until you went to resolve them. Said something about family backing family." Jay finishes. Tynie facepalms, then advises "My husband forgot to tell you something. My father made a unilateral family decision that we're to handle these checks BEFORE eleven am, on account of how bitchy bank lines are around lunch hour." Deeming that reasonable, Jay ends the call. Restating what she just heard, Tynie glares with a smile at Bobby.

"Bobby.. You can't be… it's not... REALLY?!" Sasha stumbles. "I'll watch little man, check it yourself!" Tynie cheers, aiding T in getting the kids ready to go from there. "Bobby, you just overrode your wife. I am NOT accepting anything beyond this check money-wise from you two. The breakfast and coffee, we all cover our own. I say that because I find it most fair." Sasha amends, staring at the check. "Actually, I'm overriding my wife. Bobby, what you just rigged was phenomenal man. Unexpected too. Now, we get that breakfast and coffee, sooner as opposed to later. The ladies need it more than we men do and you know why." T overrules.

That being said, they all turn tail to leave, Sasha gathering the checks and stashing them in the diaperbag strewn to T's arm. Leading them out, TreMarion takes the end of the line to lock up. Loading their SUV's, Tynie guides them off the property, leading the caravan to the bank and getting breakfast. Keeping the kids flanked, the men lead the women inside the fast food joint, Tynie and Sasha talking with Ty-Leah and Junior. "Honeys, I'm glad your Mommy fed you before we came here. The grease they use to cook is dangerous to your stomachs." Tynie justifies. "She's not wrong!" Mama Kym cites, surprising the family.

The workers overhear that, then see other new parents lining up to demand a manager. The family is served quickly, the other line forming beside them as they decide to "eat and run." Tynie and Sasha hand over the kids to T and Bobby, hitting the restroom to take their pills, Mama Kym defending that move rather vehemently.

"Yeah, lets' get the hell outta here." Tynie teases, Sasha nodding as they run to the others. T heard that, getting the men of the family to run out with him to their SUV's. Barely taking the time to put their pills into a pocket, Sasha and Tynie overtake the drivers' seats of their cars and get the family headed away from that fast food joint. Arriving at the bank, the kids are with the women, the men of the family readying to endorse and resolve those checks. "I didn't expect Mama Kym to be at that place, I swear. I only..." Tynie starts. "No Aunt Ty-Knee, no worry!" Ty-Leah interrupts. Giggling, Tynie obeys, the others watching that conversation end.

"Weren't we just at this bank a couple days ago?" T recalls. "You were. I had to have those checks frozen because that manager was trying to embezzle against you and all those others. These checks are the ones to replace those. I'm not explaining why that is too loudly in front of young kids. All I ask is you go about your business and sign the respective affidavits. Tynie's tip about a unilateral decision is why I'm here. I figured you guys wouldn't be the only ones to ask about that." Jay orders.

"Jay honey, listen here. We appreciate that you're not totally going there loud and detail wise in front of the kids, but the minute you said embezzle, we knew what was up." Sasha warns. "Jay, no worry! Jay good Brover!" The kids intrude, getting Jay to smile and concede.

Wishing the kids well, Jay turns tail to leave, T stopping him. "Man, we've used our bank cards since then... what happens now?" T asks through his teeth. "You have no concerns to worry yourselves with. Your bank accounts are unhindered. I had to freeze those checks because the embezzlement attempt was a direct targeted one." Jay explains under his breath. T nods, telling Jay to go about his other responsibilities. They separate, T then having to explain to the other adults what really hit.

Tynie sees Ty-Leah start to doze off, her apologizing "Sasha, forgive me for citing actual criminal charges within a thousand feet of the kids. Sounds like that manager attempted check fraud, grand larceny, and identity theft." A federal agent shows up, hears that, and approaches Tynie. "How'd you know the charges we got her on?" The agent asks. "She's a retired attorney dude." Sasha verifies, having heard that inquiry. Tynie nods, the agent turning away stunned.

"By the way sis, citing actual criminal charges around the kids isn't a problem. You were explaining what you suspected hit, and you were polite about it. We're good." T announces. "Umm, Ok." Tynie gulps, then the ladies get lead to resolve those checks. T describes in detail why he made that ruling, adding "The kids need exposed to some real-life stuff. Criminal charges are real life stuff and a federal agent basically backed Tynie's hunch. Besides, when the kids are older, they'll wanna know how bad some people are."

Seeing his point, Tynie signs her check over to Bobby. Kissing his cheek, she whispers "I have Ty-Leah to watch." Bobby nods, then signs the affidavits and resolves their checks. The federal agent stands by, witnessing that family follow Tynie's pattern until they're all done. "Sir, what you just witnessed was my family following a protocol we have established for resolving this type of business. We do it this way to preserve the welfare of the kids because as you can see, there are items on that desk which are an endangering factor to them." Tynie elaborates. "I wish other parents thought if it that way."

The agent agrees, seeing them all aim to leave the bank. Tynie gets Ty-Leah situated, and then tells them all "Check your bank balances the second we get out of this parking lot. Unless Bobby says different, there is still time for us to spend with the kids before our relaxing time."

"We've got three hours. Meet you at your house, T." Bobby verifies. Kissing the kids, that couple heads out to their SUV. One-by-one they all check their bank balances, learning the new checks and the recently frozen ones both went through without a hitch. Stunned, TreMarion, Tynie and Sasha all resume their travels to T's house.

Regrouping, Tynie and Bobby take the kids inside, telling them all about the plans for the "special time" to be had on Wednesday. Excited giggles are heard, then those four sit on the couch as T locks up. "Dad, I may need your backup on something. I know Tynie and Bobby want to re-tile the master bedroom and kids' room while we're gone. I know they insist upon keeping our house cleaned too. I, however, consider that way too much work in light of all they've done for us. Not just today either." T decrees. "You don't need Daddy's backup on that honey, I was about to say something like that. Far as I figure, you get that re-tiling done while they're out relaxing, and clean up from it. I'm relatively certain Daddy will help me with the kids when you do that. I know how Tynie is about privacy intrusion, so that includes you doing and putting away our laundry. I will NOT have them sleeping on couches while we're gone either. I trust them not to go all up in our stuff, so they can use our room. Baby, I think that's fairest, and we can always have a sauna room and guest room put in this summer." Sasha dedicates.

"Babe, don't contest that. There's another angle to this decision. Us using their room is a faster line to the kids if they need us while T and Sasha are out relaxing." Tynie realizes. "That's fair enough." Bobby accepts, those two then focusing on the kids. T goes to his wife's side, TreMarion deciding "Sasha, I'm glad you two went there. I was debating how to tell them that."

"Aunt Ty-Knee no sweep on couch!" Ty-Leah repeats. "Uncle Bobby no work so hard!" Junior states. "We won't sweeties, relax." Tynie and Bobby reply, then handling the kids needs from there. Bathing them, Tynie's extra gentle, pensive really. Bobby soothes "It's alright baby, relax." She does, then they change the kids and bring them back towards their parents. "I no get it. Aunt Ty-Knee strong, but wif me, Aunt Ty-Knee a feaver." (I don't get it. Aunt Tynie's strong, but with me, she's a feather.) Ty-Leah ponders. "Same wif Uncle Bobby and me." Junior cites. (Same with Uncle Bobby and me)

"That's because they're showing you what I always say, honeys. They won't hurt you, nor will they let you be hurt." Sasha decodes. "Ohh.. Ok!" The kids squeal. T comes up on the kids, telling them that Tynie and Bobby aren't the only ones who won't hurt or allow anything to hurt them. Watching the kids' faces light up, T backs down and goes to Sasha's side.

Ty-Leah surprises the entire house when she says "Nuff sewious talk. We all relax now!" (Enough serious talk, we all relax now.) "Good call Babygirl." Tynie chuckles. The other adults agree in actions, sitting back as the kids' chatter overtakes the quiet in the room.

Tynie and Bobby spend another two hours with the family, then she smirks when it comes time to leave. "Little mama, I love you." Tynie swears. T takes over, telling the kids a story about time they're getting with TreMarion and Sasha while he "makes the house safer." Bobby follows that tale, adding "Angels, that's how much your Daddy loves you. You'll see me and Aunt Tynie soon."

Shocking the adults yet again, Ty-Leah presumes "Daddy keep us safe. Mommy and PaPa have fun wif us. Uncle Bobby taking Aunt Ty-Knee out to relax. No fence, but Aunt Ty-Knee needs it! You too Uncle Bobby. Daddy say you two work reawwy hard for us!" "What Sissy said!" Junior shrieks. Tynie laughs "Ok angels. We got you. We love you."

TreMarion and Sasha then take the kids, her beaming at how Ty-Leah said that. Everyone hugs and shares love, T and Sasha seeing Tynie and Bobby out. T requests "You two enjoy your relaxing time out. We've got the rest covered." The family's other couple vows they will, Sasha then closing and securing the door behind her man. Ty-Leah was in her kanga pack that whole time, staying that way until it drew closer to time to get the kids down for a nap.

Getting into the driver's seat, Tynie sees Bobby smile and shake his head. Switching places, she closes her eyes, which bodes well for what he intends for them to share in. The anticipation of their time alone, undeterred, and simply together gets Tynie to start giggling and squealing. Bobby laughs, adoring the girly reaction, yet keeping his reply stifled beyond the laughs until they arrive at their destination. The ritziest hotel Tynie's ever seen appears in her view, her gasping "Oh my God, Bobby!" He smiles proudly, getting her out of the SUV as a bellhop tries to approach the vehicle. He allows it, watching that bellhop's every move.

The SUV gets parked by a valet, whom babies the vehicle after it's unloaded. Being escorted into the "Honeymoon suite," Tynie's jaw hits the damn floor and stays there. Bobby can't stop proudly smiling, until it comes time to resolve the reservation. He kisses her, and then heads to cover that, returning less than twenty minutes later.

Tynie's perched on the bed's edge, taking in the scenery of the room, smiling as she rests her eyes on Bobby. Smiling slowly and widely, she calls him over with a curl of a finger. Following her wishes, Bobby soon finds himself sitting on the bed's edge by his wife. Holding him closely with a quick wrap-around of her right arm on his shoulders, Tynie celebrates "The night is ours, love. It starts as soon as we're settled in here." Bobby turns to her, going in for the first kiss of the day. Melting into him as that drones on, Tynie moans. Guiding her to lay out against the bed as that ends, Bobby promises their getting "settled in here" won't take long, covering it all. There's a text sent to the family, which says "We love you, but we're only answering this phone for ABSOLUTE emergencies." Sasha replies "That's fair man, we love you too." Tynie hears the text alert go off, but for once, she doesn't leap to see what's happened. Returning to his woman, Bobby offers "What we do next is your choice." Tynie smiles devilishly, getting off the bed. She takes the dufflebag with her stuff in it, ducking into the bathroom. Showering, she leaves the bathroom door unlocked. Readying for their alone time takes a while, as she shaves because they didn't have time to do that before starting their day.

Stashing that all away when she dries off, Tynie finds the cologne Bobby got her. He's standing in the doorway, watching her every move, his wife deciding then to capitalize on that fact. Letting the towel fall to the floor, she spins so their eyes meet, then takes a douse of that cologne onto her finger. Tracing it down her chest, she makes a display similar to what he sees when she cums. The little daub left is traced across her navel, Tynie smiling seductively. Tussling her hair, there's little traces of that cologne left in her locks, Bobby steadily staring.

She notices his body's response to that view, daring "Act on those urges, baby. I want you to." Rushing to get naked, Bobby obeys, her soon seeing the severity of his boner. His arms are around her back, picking Tynie up off the ground before she knows it. Splitting her legs around his waist, she gets the full-effect of his erection shoved all the way in. Protectively cupping her head, he starts thrusting, the two falling to the floor before Tynie moans from their sex even once. Bobby sounds absolutely primal, growling as he takes his wife. Screaming praises, she paws his back, keeping his hands where they were placed when they began. Feeling the power of his need thump inside her, Tynie wails "Yeah baby!" He feels the tightness of her core, grunting "You minx!"

Driving into his wife some more, Bobby knows she's damn close to cumming, his dick getting clamped by her core muscles. He's wanted her all day, needed to get off, but restrained himself until this point. She feels that proven with the bulging throbs of his dick in her depths. When she can't take the battle against release, Tynie floods Bobby's thighs and cock with her juices, yelling his praises as her body shudders beneath him. He loses that certain war just after she does, orgasming so wildly that his body tenses and his toes curl. "Ohhh baby.." Bobby moans, holding his wife closely as they come down. Getting off of her slowly, he stands up, her getting picked off the floor soon after.

They shower together, her being extra gentle with his body. Bragging about the sex they just shared, they towel off later. She kisses him again, heading off to get dressed as Bobby takes a turn shaving. Before he douses the cologne she gave him, Tynie arrives, putting that on as she states her moves are to protect Bobby from "Skeezy ass bitches."

"You don't have to worry about those bitches, babe. I am YOURS. NO other woman will EVER stand a chance." Bobby emphatically swears, stopping her. Cupping her hands in his, Bobby smiles, Tynie then shooting one back at him. He dresses, and then elects to take her out to lunch. Before they even leave the suite, he reveals that the latest jewelry they kept for themselves was on him. Putting that on, they finally depart, the smiles remaining.

Taking her to a restaurant where swanky as hell is an understatement, Bobby notices Tynie holding him closely with each step. She's in shock, elated, and letting the world know that Bobby's hers, all at the same time. People take note of that, several "skeezy ass bitches" taunting about "the one built like a linebacker has a bouncer." Those taunts don't faze the couple, whom is steadily focusing on their own good time. The service at that restaurant matches the swanky aura of the place itself, Tynie and Bobby behaving like newlyweds as they ate. The same taunting skeezy ass bitches that tried to impede on Tynie and Bobby's good time get jealous of that display, their men refusing to be romantic with them. The couple doesn't notice that, as they keep going about their good time.

Paying the tab, Bobby gets stopped by a surprise person. Tynie's at his side, posing when she recognizes who it is "Logan?!" "Yeah. It's me, and this is on me. Don't you worry about anything but enjoying yourselves." Logan orders, doing so wearing a wide smile. Bobby turns a quick smile in Logan's direction saying "We heard you. Later." Walking her out, Bobby gives the same silent message about Tynie to the free world. Approaching a coffee bar, the couple encounters a very giddy Wheeler. Tynie gets her and Bobby to the actual bar, saying "Whatever he wants, two of 'em."

Bobby changes the order, making sure his wife gets something special. Tynie and Wheeler end up talking, and it comes out that Wheeler and Logan are engaged, and the swanky restaurant is actually one that Logan owns. He got it at a steal, because the old owner lost it to the state for back taxes. "He proposed to me the next day. This place is mine, same reason." Wheeler concludes, showing off the ring. Tynie's worn better, but she keeps that to herself in respect of Wheeler's happiness.

Getting their coffees, Wheeler tells the clerk "Don't charge these two. In a way, they made it REALLY easy for me to be with the love of my life." The clerk nods, Tynie refuting "Hell no. You're getting a tip at least." Bobby overtakes that, knowing why his wife went there.

As they finish and leave, Wheeler tells the couple the wedding is "family only." "Hey sis, that's fair. Congrats." Tynie celebrates, being lead out the door. Everything they do together is within walking distance, Tynie loving each moment.

Back at T and Sasha's, the kids are down for a nap. TreMarion and Sasha are watching them as T conquers re-tiling the rest of the house. Breaking from that to handle laundry, T retraces his steps to finish the tile job and clear from it all. Putting away the laundry, he changes the master bedroom sheets, starting a new load. Breaking from all that, yet again, Sasha sits down as T makes them all lunch. TreMarion sees that, not allowing T to continue. Joining his wife by the kids, T describes everything he's done in the house today. "Wow baby, you've worked so hard." Sasha honors. The kids hear that, basically telling T to relax and that he's earned it. Agreeing with that notion, Sasha takes over the task of making lunch while the two men decide to feed the kids.

Cleaning up from that, TreMarion heads to get their divvied portions served to the adults in the house. After that's done, Sasha insists upon handling clean up. T and TreMarion don't contest it, the kids again resting in their crib as that part of the family relaxes during their day. Their home is now as safe as it can be, the entire place surrounded in the peace that brings. T and Sasha hold the kids in their kanga packs after lunch is cleaned from, resting on the couch as TreMarion sets up a movie for them to watch.

Tynie and Bobby's retreat is just now underway really, him spoiling her entirely rotten.

Of course, she returns the favor, their day spent from the moment they left T and Sasha's as focused on each other. The spa they usually go to is closed, a sign saying that's due to renovations, Dave bumping into them. Tynie asks why they're closed for renovations, only to learn the security system overheated and caused an electrical issue.

Bobby totally understands that decision, telling Dave to keep Tisha and his staff safe. From there, a hug and confirmation of that idea is exchanged before the couple heads off to continue their day. Finding out that everything being in walking distance was part of Bobby's intention, Tynie leans against him as they trek on with a broad smile.

Bobby starts to worry about his wife's knee, leading her back to their suite. Settling in again, Tynie kicks back, with her man at her side. Kicking off her shoes, Tynie stretches her right leg over Bobby's. He tosses off his shoes in kind, those landing beside one another across the room. Rubbing her leg, Bobby sees that the replaced knee has remained in that wrap and is fine. Removing that wrap, he lightly traces a pattern against her skin. The sensation of tickling and gentleness strikes her, Tynie giggling and loving every second of it.

Alone in their room, the couple is surprised when Bobby hears a knock on the door. Going to answer it, he sees a spread of "romance themed" foods being wheeled in. Tynie turns to watch that, as her husband is handed a note while the room service attendant leaves. Shutting the door, Bobby takes that cart the rest of the way inside the room. Tynie retrieves the note, discovering that gift was a mix between coming from T and Sasha, and Logan with Wheeler.

"Thanks for bettering our lives in your own way" was how Logan and Wheeler signed it, while "Enjoy this dammit, we love you" is how T and Sasha signed the difference. Laughing at the mixed regards, the couple honors the solitary same wish, totally loving the spread they just received. Doing something she hasn't in a while, Tynie goes to pop the bottle of wine in the corner. Seeing it's Dom Perignon, she loses the ability to speak.

Bobby beats her to that, swearing his devotion and love as it's opened and poured for both of them. Serving his wife, Bobby hears the choppy-yet-chipper squeaks and laughs coming from Tynie. Adoring the fact she's so happy with just what they've shared in up to this point, he smiles again, knowing the rest of their night and tomorrow will be infamous to her heart.

Having a couple glasses, Tynie caps the bottle, as they set the wine tumblers aside. Basking in the happiness of the bulk of their day, Tynie and Bobby soon find themselves again enjoying each other. Kisses, cuddles, letting hands roam leads to full on making out and making love.

They break from the sex to come down and hold each other. Tynie later breaks the hold, electing to essentially show off and attempt to further seduce Bobby with the lingerie she brought. The two break from that plan solely to put away their jewelry. Tynie's little intimate plan works, Bobby repeatedly acting on the urges her maneuvers brought out. Recurrently taken, they again adjourn from the sex as dinner is ordered and she takes her evening pill.

The family didn't have any absolute emergencies arise, that couple discovering as much while waiting on the arrival of their meal. Again, Bobby's refused when it comes time to pay, this time it's actually covered by Jay. "Sir, he said you two and your family was the vehicle to change his law practice for the better. He insisted upon covering this." The room service bellhop restates. Accepting that without contest, Bobby takes the cart into the room.

Delivering that to his wife, Bobby resumes his spot as perched at her side. Eating together, neither one minds anything beyond being with the other. All the dishes set aside, Tynie leans against Bobby, the affections between the two just as hot as they were before the break from their making love. Leaned back, breathless, and beyond happy, the two bathe in the uninterrupted peace of their retreat.

They don't know this, but Jay's at the same hotel with his wife, and he'd heard what room Tynie and Bobby have. That's how he was able to send up a meal, and Jay's decided not to announce how he pulled that off until all four check-out tomorrow. In the meantime, Tynie and Bobby are in a sense dead-set, but in this situation that's directed at each one having a good time.

T, Sasha, TreMarion and the kids all have a relaxing day, which is something the adults in that household have truly missed. T's house is safe, the floors brand new, and the home's laundry is done. The kids chatter away, TreMarion making a last meal for their day. T goes to help, leaving Sasha temporarily in the living room with the twins.

Taking their portions later, it's determined that due to the new tile in the bulk of the house being freshly installed in some sections, that Ty-Leah and Junior will be disallowed roaming much until after T and Sasha's retreat. Sasha handles clean up, remembering what Tynie said about leaving their house "almost like a frat party hit it." T clarifies "Love, they meant that for Wednesday. I don't think it's safe to do that for too long. Not with how curious and mobile the kids are."

Catching the logic in that, Sasha kisses T passionately, although briefly. Breaking that off, they ready the kids for the end of the day, Ty-Leah and Junior having been fed shortly after the adults ate. Preparing to bathe the kids, Ty-Leah fusses "Mommy, Aunt Ty-Knee awready did that. Her and Uncle Bobby, they were feavers!" Junior smirks at that, T remembering "Yeah honey, they did." Sasha recalls "You're right angel." Taking the kids into their room, that couple gets them put into pajamas and laid out for the night.

Heading into their room, Sasha boasts about the work T did with the tile. Getting her a soda, T sees his wife take her evening pill prior to throwing out that can and securing the pill bottle like he's grown accustomed to. Sitting up in bed, Sasha sees everything on T's endtable is the same as always. Receiving a short kiss, she watches her husband go out to check the house, coming back to her after the master bedroom door's shut. Sasha's eyes never left T, and he sees a lusty flame in them. Shutting the door that leads to the kids' room, he disrobes, which entices her further. Arising from the bed herself, Sasha taunts T, the two standing before one another naked.

This is one time; they don't worry about making quick order of the intimacy, because the couple knows the kids are alright. Across the speakers of the baby monitors they hear Ty-Leah and Junior begin snoring, which insures the kids have had a great and tiring day. T's gentle with his wife, whom cherishes every moment of their foreplay. Upping the ante to full-on intimacy before too long, T and Sasha enjoy each other moreso by the minute. When their need for release is mutual and excruciating, T stifles his to assure Sasha gets taken there first. Soon following, he kisses her just as they had the entire time. Covering them as today's ending, T insures something else: Sasha's comfort.

TreMarion's end of day regimen is done, him resting in bed with a big smile on his face. The family didn't hear this phrase coined, but TreMarion gleams "We did it, we got a retreat. A retreat, to the peace that's rightfully ours." On that note, he falls asleep, just as happy as he's been all damn day.

The house is secured, and not once did they need to use the phones beyond receiving that text from Bobby earlier. Habitually charging their phones and having their sets of baby monitors set up for the night, the adults in that household fall into slumber with their hearts celebrating the remark TreMarion made in the confines of his room.

Tynie and Bobby's personal retreat is already half over, yet they don't worry about that fact. The couple's comfortable in one another's arms, spent from all the times they'd had sex, and happy that the day turned out so well. Jay and his wife, Logan and Wheeler also have their own happiness, for various reasons. Not many of them are known to Tynie and Bobby, and out of respect for those couple's privacies, that's how it's really wanted.

Dave and his employees are the only ones with any sense of struggle, which is covered under a rather justifiable reason. Once the electrical issue in Dave and Dynise's spa is resolved, that will change.

What started out as a trip for family business in a Monday, ended on a sorely-missed yet still revered peace. Although undeclared to the rest of the family, TreMarion's last words of the day were right. In their own regards and methods, Tynie and Bobby's family will likely feel the truth to that statement. Undeclared to many, but still deep in it's truth, TreMarion spoke volumes at the end of his day.

After the cycles of bullshit, the recurrences of proof that society's in the shitter, Tynie and Bobby's family have definitively deserved one thing:

"The retreat, to the peace that's rightfully ours…."


	181. Ch 181

Title: Making Amends… (Having Serious Stones)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

In the middle of the night, T remembers he was supposed to check on Bobby's house, waking with a start. Kissing Sasha quickly, he dresses and whispers "I totally forgot honey; Bobby's house needs looked over!" "Go Baby." Sasha grumbles, not seeing her man leave the house. T flies over to Bobby's, opening the door with his emergency key. Searching the entire house takes a while, T focusing on everything that's plugged in. Discovering something Bobby forgot to mention, T sees the Jacuzzi tub and Jacuzzi are shut off, with their screens saying "Vacation shut-off status: active." Perusing the house from there, T prays he won't catch hell for forgetting until this point.

Returning home after Bobby's is secure, T goes back to his wife, worried about the fact he'd forgotten to check Tynie and Bobby's until now. "Honey, Tynie told me something when we were all together, right after she and I ducked away to take our morning pills. She's the one who put everything this side of their fridge on a vacation time shut-off. I didn't say anything and I should have. I'm sorry." Sasha apologizes. Kissing in lieu of saying she's forgiven, T gets taken into his wife's arms again, the two only breaking from their affections to go back to sleep. The kids and TreMarion sleep right through that, nobody in the house waking again for a few more hours.

Tynie and Bobby still have half a day left to their retreat as they know of right now, that couple cozied up and sleeping in total peace at this moment. They have no clue about Jay, or T's handling of their house, or anything else as the phone hasn't gone off since that last text sent to Sasha and TreMarion. She loves how carefree things have been since they started the retreat, planning to show it when they wake. Bobby feels her slither in their hold, attempting to get closer, and that move brings him to tighten the embrace. Sighing happily, she smiles, although this time he doesn't see it. The couple stays this way for a few hours themselves, waking with her smile becoming a shared one.

Sitting up together just before dawn, Bobby remembers what Tynie said about watching the sunrise. Leading her to the balcony, they're glad they're already dressed as they perch out against the ledge. Holding each other and staring at the rising sun, Bobby doesn't know about the guilt twinge Tynie's feeling.

She leans against him, adoring how their romances have gone undeterred, yet a part of her starts to feel greedy. Her smile falters, which is the first sign he gets about that notion. "I love you Bobby. I have for ages. I don't say it as much as I should, and it bothers me. Another thing bothers me too, really. I adore how we've been undisturbed, but part of me feels greedy. I want to keep you all to myself, but I can't. We have a family that needs us, especially the kids." Tynie reveals.

Kissing her cheek as painful tears line her eyes, Bobby rescinds "I love you too, Tynie. I don't say it as much as I should either and that worries you. I see it in your eyes. In terms of the family needing us, yeah, honey's got that covered. We'll still be a part of the kids' lives, too. No worries."

"Yes love." Tynie gasps, the two then witnessing the sun crest over the buildings. Walking her back inside, they close the balcony door. She doesn't have a clue about his plans for their day, so Tynie kisses her man and ducks to have a shower.

In her absence, Bobby calls TreMarion, telling him to get T and Sasha in on the call. TreMarion does, the kids still asleep, when the three adults hear Bobby's decision announced "I just received angering word, on my retreat! Sasha and T, we do love you two, but I'm repeating the very word I received. Now, I'm stuck trying to get my wife back to enjoying our retreat. Which means, you three are stuck understanding one thing: T and Sasha, you have every right to your private time, but now Tynie thinks that no longer covers she and I, because she believes that's total abandonment of the kids, and TreMarion. That changes, now! Do I make myself clear?!" Bobby seethes.

"Crystal. Man your house is fine too. Did a midnight check! Didn't know how often you wanted it looked over, so I added that to my day." T replies. Bobby hears that, TreMarion instituting "Son, I'll take care of this. I appreciate you alerting us. You will be privately briefed in person later." Sasha follows the trend of agreeing to that, and then she and T send love before caring for the now-waking kids. "Dad, one more thing. Tell T no more midnight checks of my house when I'm not home. I know he meant well, but that's not safe." Bobby requests. "Like I said, son. I'll take care of this. You'll be personally and privately briefed later. We love you." TreMarion restates. Sending love back, Bobby hangs up.

Dropping the phone to the bed, he aims to check on his wife, hearing her cry in the shower the second the bathroom door's opened. Undressing, he joins Tynie in the shower, holding her closely. "Luscious, there's no need for those tears. Everything's taken care of, but I do owe Dad a bottle of scotch." Bobby unveils.

Leaning against him one more time, Tynie composes herself, adding "I know Daddy's brand. We can take care of that when we head home. Now sexy, how to get you relaxed again. THAT is the question." Releasing her, Bobby smiles devilishly, then begins washing his wife down. As they get cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby are again clueless about what happens outside their room.

TreMarion, on the other hand, isn't. Right now, he's got T in a corner of the house, with Sasha and the kids diverted from the conversation by watching a kid-appropriate movie. T gets quite the earful, TreMarion sparing no details, as a refresher course in Tynie's mentality when it comes to having rights that others take for granted, is given. "Oh Dear Christ. She had Bobby say something because she's too sweet to." T realizes. "Nope. All she knows is Bobby took care of it, and I'm allegedly owed a bottle of scotch." TreMarion refutes, returning to his diatribe.

"You get Sasha to understand that I'm going to respect their rights and integrate them into the kids' lives as much as is feasible. Oh, and if you try to fuckin' stop me..." TreMarion threatens in conclusion. "We won't Dad." T forfeits, throwing up his hands. Returning to his wife, T whispers a rough rundown of what TreMarion said into Sasha's ear.

"One more thing, T. Bobby told me to tell you not to do anymore midnight checks of their house. He said it's due to people being out trying to dodge DWI's, it's not safe man." TreMarion reminds, aiming to make breakfast from there. "That does make sense." Sasha agrees.

The kids get fed before the adults do, that household's day starting already on a relatively tense note. Cleaning up after they all eat, T and Sasha deem the talk had with TreMarion as over until the family elder says differently. Taking her morning pill, Sasha goes about trying to get some relaxation into their day. In the corner of her eye, Sasha sees T making and taking calls, her heading to assist TreMarion with the kids.

In their suite, Tynie's out of the shower with Bobby, drying off as again she feels relaxed. He wants her more comfortable than she's showing, so when they're done, he guides his wife out to get dressed. There's shrapnel of lingerie everywhere, Tynie not picking it up. "All my sexy outfits served their purpose." She gleams, making Bobby blush.

Just after their fully clothed, a call comes through that stuns Tynie when she answers it. "Yeah, a T Goren just paid for you two to have that room until tomorrow's morning check-out. Says, he's your brother in law, Tynie." The clerk resounds, after getting told Tynie doesn't like being called "Ma'am". "Hang on honey." She teases, repeating that to Bobby. Bobby slowly nods, his wife saying "Let it happen, man. I had to get confirmation of that plan from my husband. Sorry for the delay." Tynie appropriates, hanging up and holstering the phone.

"Penance!" Tynie gulps, Bobby again nodding as he takes the phone off her hip. Pocketing her pills, Bobby's curious about how that will affect T and Sasha's retreat. TreMarion then calls, depicting "T lost his reservation because the agent didn't even put it in the system. I saw him take that call, and was grateful he didn't already pay for it. He extended your reservation and is now getting one there for he and Sasha. Be here Wednesday afternoon, if you can. Oh, and the rest is resolved, you'll find out how in T and Sasha's absence. Trust me on that son. Sasha asked me to immediately brief you about the change to their retreat."

Exchanging love, after Bobby accepts that plan on his wife's behalf, the call's ended. Reporting all to his wife, he's stopped as Tynie justifies "She was right to have us told though baby. After what T did to our reservation she figured we'd be wondering how their retreat's to be handled, given what hit with his. I ain't mad at her for that. Everything else, we deal with as Daddy advises. The man's a genius for making us wait on that, really."

Telling her she's right, Bobby leads Tynie out of the room, heading to get their meal. Locking their suite, Tynie gathers her man in a tight arm-around-the waist hold. Their jewelry already on, the couple leaves the hotel, going out on the town for a while. Bumping into Logan and Wheeler, Tynie gets permission to call them "Mike and Megan." "Sorry guys, I'll freely admit I didn't know that was cool with you two. I only called you by last name because that's how I first came to know any part of your names." Tynie rationalizes. Megan sees the absolutely-blinding and stunning, jems all over Tynie's fingers, and gets jealous.

Bobby's hand is no different, Mike seeing it as he refutes "You've no reason to be sorry. We do. We're trying to amend what we did against you. We were in the wrong, not you." Looking at Bobby, Tynie decides "Mike that took some serious stones to even say. The look in you two's eyes alone tells me I'm not getting lied to about it, either. We're not showing at your wedding because we're not family, and I do not intend to dishonor how Megan wants her special day. I'm hardcore about shit getting honored, man. Ask Bobby, he'll vouch. Tell ya what dude; until you prove unworthy, we accept your amends. On one condition, you call me Tynie. That Ma'am shit drives me fuckin' nuts!"

Bobby vouches before Mike can even ask, Megan intending "Tynie, you may be hardcore about shit getting honored, but there's part you can't cover. That, is us buying you breakfast. In a celebration, because you just gave me more respect in five seconds than half the people on the Force gave when I made that decision about our wedding."

"Damn girl, lead the way!" Tynie cheers. Mike and Bobby laugh, getting lead on by their women. Arriving at a very swanky restaurant that Tynie didn't even know existed; Megan gets their best booth for the four of them. The appetizer arrives, Tynie retrieving her diabetic pills and taking one right in front of Mike and Megan. Showing the label to Megan, Tynie sees the other woman nod as the bottle gets stashed. Mike and Bobby are soon after talking away, Megan and Tynie doing the same.

When the waiter comes around, Bobby and Mike don't approve of how their women are eyeballed. Letting the entire section know it, the men order the meal, as management overtakes serving that entire portion of the restaurant.

Tynie leans against Bobby, interpreting "Honey, Megan just swore on my ass that she didn't know the dude would pull that. She wanted us to have a good time, and make her amends mean more because of the fact this place is so damn costly. Stand down honey, please." Megan looks at Mike, repeating "Stand down honey please. I apparently just took a vow on a part of her anatomy." They laugh, Tynie clarifying what it means to swear on her ass. Megan turns to Mike again, vowing "They are so meant for each other!"

The meal arrives, Megan getting told she won't have to pay for a thing. Leaving the troupe alone from there, management finds themselves processing numerous credit card refunds. Eating, those four share in some idle chitchat. "Megan, come here." Tynie directs catching something in the other woman's eyes she didn't earlier, receiving compliance at once. "Don't get jealous, honey. Let Mike show you in his own way. What you see on me is Bobby's way of showing his devotion with symbolic jewelry. What you see on Bobby is mine. Trust me honey, let Mike go his own route. It, and the sex that comes after it, will blow your fuckin' mind." Tynie advises in Megan's ear.

Megan giggles "Will do." Returning to her seat, Megan's beet red in the face, Mike posing with a finger pointed at Tynie "Man, just what did she tell my fiancée?" "Why ask about it when you can experience it later baby?" Megan dares. "Yes! That was awesome!" Tynie boasts. "I think you got the only answer you're getting for now man." Bobby warns with a big smile. They finish the meal, Bobby telling Megan and Mike this is a "retreat" for he and Tynie. "We are so using that idea!" Megan chuckles. "Remember what I whispered in your ear, Megan?" Tynie asks, getting a nod. Tynie then puts two index fingers up, linking them at the knuckle, and then nods. "Oh shit, they're plotting." Mike cites. "Oh hush! You'll love it!" Megan defends.

"Honey, I think I've just rubbed off again!" Tynie laughs. That line causes all four of them to laugh, the meal ending after. Leaving that restaurant, Mike declares "Yeah, we're never coming back. We don't advise you guys or your family do either. Hope the rest of your day is fun, guys." "Hold that thought pattern right there dude. Give Bobby your number. I meant it when I said on Bobby's behalf that your amends is accepted until you prove yourselves unworthy of it. You now have to do the same you did with us if and when you encounter my family." Tynie mandates, with a shit-eating grin. The men obey, Megan pulling Tynie over. "I'll pay you to teach me to do that!" Megan chimes.

"Guess again sis. You'll see what I mean by that, another time." Tynie eludes. Bobby sees that, restating "Oh shit, they're plotting." "Like my girl Megan said, why ask about it when you've yet to experience it?" Tynie reclaims.

Mike's jaw drops, Megan starts laughing, and Bobby's face goes dark red blush. The ladies hug, Bobby and Mike shaking hands. "I can't believe it babe. Mike and Megan have serious stones, honestly. They're the first outside people we had a bad start with who've gone this far to make amends. That's why I went the ways I went with them. I swear to Christ." Tynie oaths as they travel. Wrapping her in his arm, Bobby replies "Hey, you were right about everything in terms of how you handled them."

Megan overhears that as she and Mike weren't too far behind Tynie and Bobby, turning to her fiancée, asking "She can't be serious, is she?" Mike sullenly nods, answering "Unfortunately yes. We know now just what to do. They deserve it, honey. They've been through HELL." Megan shakes her head, Mike diverting her view with a very passionate public kiss.

Bobby stops on a dime, dipping his wife as Tynie gets a kiss that makes the one Megan received seem significantly dwarfed. Dispelling those, the men look at their women and finally Mike diverts Megan from Tynie and Bobby, walking away. Halfway to the shopping spree Bobby intended for Tynie, they get a text. It's Megan, and she's absolutely adamant about one thing: Tynie and Bobby owing her and Mike nothing, because to Megan: Mike and she still have a ways to go to make amends to Tynie, Bobby, and their family.

Bobby reads that, Tynie intercepting the phone. "You don't go balls broke on that shit. You show respect like you did for me and Bobby, letting that and what Mike said about amends get repeated. If you buy a meal, that's it, JUST ONE for them all. That's what I meant by respecting my family. I wasn't clear on that shit honey, my fault." Tynie sends back. Mike replies "We can do that. Definitely." Those two phones get re-holstered, the two couples going about their day.

T's remorseful for how Tynie's been relegated into feeling, him discussing that in small detail with Sasha as the kids nap. Their meal had been eaten and cleared from by now, Sasha taking the role of planner. "Honey, that's all in the past. It can't be changed, but we can work with it. We'll discuss it all another time, because I think it's best we wait on that. Shit's too raw, as Tynie would say. Follow me on this, and if Daddy has better ideas, follow him. I plan to." Sasha informs. "She's right ya know." TreMarion compels, them all sitting around the kids in their crib.

Taking the discussion from there, Sasha and TreMarion recall and work in everything the family's arranged about how Tynie and Bobby will be in the kids' lives. "I'll brief Bobby privately, and he'll tell Tynie. Whatever we do, we can't let this go to the wayside now. Any sort of discrepancy in equality, or rift, won't do the kids any good." TreMarion intends. "Yes, Daddy. I'm getting us beers. I woke up and took my pill on a snack, so I'm OK to drink." Sasha plots, leaving T's side.

Delivering those, Sasha sits by and kisses her husband. Keeping that brief, they have those beers as TreMarion admits that tonight's checking of Tynie and Bobby's is "his turf." Considering the family elder's plan for that entirely reasonable, T keeps quiet. Sasha follows that, TreMarion hoping his itinerary declaration doesn't wake the kids. It doesn't; T and Sasha taking them to get cleaned up shortly after their beers. Regaling a story about how the kids, TreMarion, and Sasha are safe, T swears "I will keep you that way, by any means I can."

The kids ask about Bobby and Tynie, Sasha covering "They're alright sweetheart. You have special time with them tomorrow afternoon. Daddy just did them a few favors. You'll learn, doing favors for people who you love is a good thing." Witnessing Sasha come back into her own after the depression and pills, T broadcasts "Mommy's right. Everything's taken care of, by us adults. You don't have to worry."

Ty-Leah and Junior retort "Ok Daddy." Taking them into the living room again, T and Sasha put the kids in their kanga packs, TreMarion explaining "Angels, the new floor isn't ready for your walkers yet. It's still too fresh and may hurt you. I told Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Tynie, and Uncle Bobby to have you two wait on using your walkers on it."

"Ok Papa." Junior and Ty-Leah concede, smiling widely. The day is then taken in stride, the three adults sharing another meal and chattering away with the kids. Cleanup is a breeze, TreMarion covering that before going to check Tynie and Bobby's twice before evening falls. "I did that intentionally, guys. I will address with Bobby privately why it was intentional, another time. I hope you understand. Oh and T, their key's back on your ring." TreMarion depicts. "I already know why, Dad. When you did that, we saw the news briefs about a slew of dangerous drivers causing wrecks around here. Good call!" T explores, the TV providing his alibi as a movie for the kids got interrupted again.

Tynie and Bobby are shopping, when someone comes into the fray and warns the shoppers about those wrecks. They're frantic, Tynie sating "Whoa honey, slow down. Breathe. I can get my man to get you some cigarettes if that'll help." Obeying, the patron refuses the offered cigarettes, recapping the news on the wrecks. "Wait, you work for Megan Wheeler last I knew. Check on her. Now!" Tynie orders the chick, basically identifying that individual to the group.

Complying, the chick learns that Mike took Megan home and the restaurants they own are still closed for the investigators. Hanging up, the chick claims "She's fine. Be safe everyone." With a wave, the chicks' gone. Loaded for bear, Bobby gets half the bags taken off of him, Tynie electing to get them back to their suite and away from all that vehicle wreckage. Packing their bags as he locks the room, she reveals the frustration of the day, until Bobby stops her cold.

"Our day's totally wrecked!" Tynie mopes. "I don't think so. Honey, we had a lot of unexpected good come today. Everything and everyone else is fine. You handled that all really well, too. Beat me to saying quite a bit." Bobby refuses. Hearing that, she giggles "Honestly?" Pulling her away from the bags, he responds "Absolutely."

Seated in his lap now, she melts into the hold, not saying a word. Taking the initiative to surprise her again, Bobby pulls his legs out from under Tynie, and sweeps her off the floor into his arms. Squealing as he did that, Tynie smiles, not another care in the world. Her turn to shock him comes, Bobby getting struck with the wildest, hottest, and deepest kiss of their day before he could dare blink. Enjoying it, he returns the affection in kind, stumbling to the bed with her still in his grasp. Nibbling each other's lower lips, they slowly end the kiss, breathless and smiling. Catching their breath, Tynie and Bobby stash the jewelry, phone, and her pills on an end table for now.

Devilishly looking into her eyes, Bobby lustily smiles, Tynie saying seductively "You know I'm yours baby." Their clothes become shredded, tossed across the room, as the pursuit of sex begins. Steel hard and seriously ready to go, Bobby witnesses his wife splay out spread eagle and wanting. As he enters Tynie and starts grinding, he feels his wife's hands clamp onto his ass.

Keeping them there, she feels him cup her left hip in his hand and keep going. She then paws up his back, pleading "Harder sexy, harder!" Honoring her wishes, Bobby reveals his unbridled side again, Tynie adoring every second. Sweaty, severely horny, and sheerly loving the wildness to their lovemaking, that couple basks in it all. Noticing him slow a bit some time later, Tynie goes for broke, leaving love bites everywhere on his chest that her lips can reach.

Feeling those drives him wilder, her receiving sex so ferocious that it's nearly impossible for Tynie to keep all that hickeying up. Broken from her work, Tynie hears Bobby growl "My turn." Tynie's chest is later peppered in love bites, various sizes, and yet neither is even close to release. Breaking from his work of leaving those love marks on his wife, Bobby smiles as he half-tackles her for a kiss. Tynie's entirely dominated when they make love this go around, which is an unspoken request she had in the first place.

If she thought she'd experienced the full-score of Bobby's unbridled side before, Tynie's about to be proven extremely wrong. He evidences that, taking her so intensely that seeing stars is blurred in her vision. Soon starting to worry in the back of his mind about her getting hurt, he stops entirely grumbling "I'm an animal. You could be hurt from this." Running her hand down his spine, Tynie swats his ass, desiring "I'm not hurt. I loved that. Let the mood be our guide love. It's that easy."

Encouraged by her words, Bobby starts them right back up where they left off. His dick never wavered from the extreme hardness she originally felt, which sent Tynie reeling with need for more.

Dropping her leg to the bed, Bobby feels Tynie drape her arms around his neck as he falls onto her and refuses to stop. This time, the pace is slowly tapered, to allow for Bobby to demonstrate that he can be an animal yet still be romantic about their lovemaking.

The entire time they've been intimate, Tynie's goaded him on with moans, mewls and pleas, now being no different. Her orgasm is brimming, worsening by the moment, Bobby then out of nowhere feeling her grasp his shoulders for dear life. "Oh Bobb-eee!" Tynie wails, climaxing all over his cock and inner thighs. Panting as she's still enduring orgasm, a few rolls of his hips is felt before Bobby loses it, erupting in her core. Screaming her name, Bobby collapses on top of his wife, whom protectively holds him close. Kissing his shoulders repeatedly, Tynie wordlessly apologizes for how they were held. "I'm fine." Bobby sates, catching that. She smiles, allowing her head to fall against the pillows as at last he slides out of her.

Releasing her spouse, Tynie sees Bobby haunch over her, and then go to the other side of the bed.

"I don't know what got into me. I'm still worried about you. I could have really hurt my baby." Bobby concerns. "Lover, look me in the eyes. Do you see hurt in them?" Tynie challenges, with a very wide smile on her face. Turning to obey her, he notes "I see my very luscious, very happy, and satisfied woman at my side."

Triumphantly smiling, Tynie renders "Now gorgeous, don't go worryin' about what could be. We're celebrating the fact that we've had unexpected good come our way, and enjoying our time together. You won't let me go thinkin' today got wrecked by anything, so I'm not going to allow you to do that." "Yes dear." Bobby laughs, discovering she was totally in the right.

Laid out relaxing, Tynie and Bobby recap the "unexpected good" that came with encountering Mike and Megan. "Babe, would you be upset if sometime in the future I wind up having girl talk with Megan on the phone with you in the room?" Tynie wonders. "I'd rather you set that up to be done in person, frankly." Bobby resolves.

"Fine, only if you and Mike do the same. Oh, with a caveat that involves if the family calls us, Megan and Mike got to bail. They got to find a way to respect the family without getting us any further involved or shoved in the middle." Tynie decrees. "That's fair." Bobby accepts. Turning to face him, Tynie adds "Not today though. I'm busy enjoying' my hot, badass man." Slowly kissing him, she gets pulled over Bobby, whom loves every moment of her affectionate side on display.

Mike and Megan have no clue about anything this side of the wrecks and the ongoing investigation in their restaurants. He decides that when the coast is cleared of the accidents, Megan's getting spoiled rotten. Taking her out on the town, Mike makes the ring he first gave Megan look like shit, picking one out that is more jem-filled. Buying it, he rigs a special way to give that to her, keeping as much private. In their home after all that's done and the place is locked, Mike swears every syllable of his devotion, and then drops to a knee.

"Megan, I love you. My world is you. My life is yours, and will be put on the line to defend you. Will you take this ring as a more true display of my dedication, and will you still marry me?" Mike proposes. Opening the ringbox, Mike's nervous, until Megan squeals "YES!" Putting that on her, Mike stands up, getting basically tackled by his fiancée's affections.

Their later afternoon soon entails Megan showing Mike what Tynie meant about "experiencing it." The ring is taken off during that intimacy, only to be secured by Mike when he allows his fiancée to recover. "I'll be damned. Tynie was right." Megan mumbles. Getting their next meal ready, Mike appreciates "Tynie, you're a plotting little shit. I like that in you, I hope Megan and I get to show you some more that we meant what we said."

Megan's recuperating in bed from their sex, Mike delivering the meal he made with a smile on his face. "Ohh honey." Megan purrs, seeing him sit beside her. From that point, their day drones on in predominant happiness, Megan still not doing all that much. Diverted from their happiness with a phone call, Mike announces his intention to adopt Megan's child. Setting all that up for the next afternoon, the attorney handles the child's paternal family.

Charging their phone after setting an alarm, Mike repeats the news he got, swearing "I mean it babe, I'm in this for the long haul. No matter what it takes." "Thank you, baby." Megan shrieks. Spending the rest of the afternoon alone together, Mike's steadily soothing his fiancée. Tomorrow's a busy one, but in the end, it will be for the best for all three of them.

Tynie and Bobby's family's day encircled on the kids, with a lot of what happened outside that remaining unknown. Relaxation comes in spurts, until Ty-Leah and Junior are down for a nap. T and Sasha switch off showering, then TreMarion takes his, that households' day dragging on.

Taking the kids into their arms and kanga packs again after the nap's done; T and Sasha see TreMarion head off to make their next snack. Setting it so they could grab what they wanted, he retires to the recliner. T and Sasha get theirs, and then feed the kids again, before totally sitting back on the couch.

Tynie and Bobby don't have a clue about those developments, figuring as much is best as they remain focused on making one another smile.

Ceasing from that long enough to eat a couple meals that get ordered through room service, Tynie finds herself taking her evening diabetic pill earlier than she has the past few days. She did that intentionally, eliciting "I want as many of our valuables secured as possible. Yeah this is a swanky joint and all, but I don't exactly trust housekeeping' with our valuables or my pills." Bobby approaches, silently seeing her logic as the bags with what she added to them are secured and stashed out of the line of sight.

The only ones who know where they are happen to be Tynie and Bobby, whom again perch out on the balcony to stargaze after dinner.

Mike and Megan's day is interrupted again, the attorney calling as he tries to retrieve her son. Putting her end on speaker, Megan commands "My attorney is the temporary guardian of my son, release my child! We see a judge first thing in the morning! If the paternal family of my child does not want this charged as a hostage situation with a conspiracy to outrightly kill my son: they are to sign over their rights and sign a statement saying they have NO INTENTION of EVER contacting me, my fiancée or my kid again! If my attorney does not receive both the child and those signatures NOW, you all know what the fuck happens!" The attorney snarls "You heard the woman.. DO IT!"

The cops help execute Megan's order, the attorney taking her son to get checked. "I'm changing the orders, if ANYTHING is amiss with this child as I am temporary guardian: I'm filing the charges the mother named.. And then some!" The attorney sneers. A CPS agent adds "I have no choice but to go with him." They leave, Megan's child glad to be out of there. Getting checked, the CPS agent stands by, as the attorney learns the kid was not injured. Receiving that in writing, all those papers are locked away in a case that's held from the child's grasp.

The attorney is a granddad, so the house has everything Megan's kid needs. Telling a small child what an adoption is isn't easy, but the attorney presumes "You'll be best off, little one." Watching him, the attorney gets called and told something else that's startling. All of Megan and Mike's employees were interviewed, and had secured other employment before walking out on them. Calling Mike this time, the attorney tells everything.

"Man, I know you two just got those places, but I'd sell em. Close up shop, and move on. You DO have a family emergency to tend to." The attorney advises. Mike has the daunting task of informing Megan, or so he thinks. Putting their phone on speaker, the attorney restates what was just said. "We do that AFTER we get tomorrow situated. You've never mislead us and you're helping our son." Megan decrees. Accepting that, the attorney hangs up. Mike knows Megan loved that coffee bar, seeing her cry again. Holding his fiancée, Mike spends an hour merely consoling her.

"I promised Tynie they could come back there, we both did." Megan weeps. "Honey hold that thought." Mike teases, calling Bobby. Tynie answers it; again a phone's placed on speaker. Telling all, Mike gets stopped. "Dude, family is a priority. Hell, after that investigation, I'd have advised the same shit. I'm not practicing in law anymore, but still. Besides man, those proceeds could make a bitch-kickin' trust fund for the kid. You want the best for him, right? You want Megan not stressed out, right? Trust me man. I know we're just now on good terms, but dude: this shit went live. I'm aware that you and Megan made certain promises, but again, shit went live. We're good dude; this does not constitute you disproving your worthiness of us accepting your amends. Neither of you saw a LICK of this shit hitting. I mean hell; we can always regroup another time after shit dies down a little for ya." Tynie prescribes. "She's right man." Bobby compels.

"Your retreat is ruined by us." Megan whimpers. "No sis, it isn't. Mike called because he wanted you to hear our reaction to all that news. Trust me, shit going live like that, again I'd have done the same damn thing. Relax Megan, we're good. If anything, we're better than half the assholes you've dealt with in a while! Sis, if you want us at your wedding, you fire off a text message. One less thing for you to worry about." Tynie refuses. "Dude, does she normally speak for you?" Mike wonders. "No. She wanted Megan to hear our position from her. That's all." Bobby interprets. "Baby, we owe them." Megan sobs. "Yeah, all of a beer in our honor after we hang up. Keep us posted if you want." Bobby offers. "We'll do both man, and remember what Tynie said about our wedding and a text message. Thanks guys." Mike honors, hanging up.

Tynie sets their phone down, and then rubs her face. "I know what you need." Bobby teases, kissing her cheek before retrieving beers from the cart that came with dinner. Serving his wife, Bobby sees Tynie lean against him, smiling shortly. "It's all handled now baby. Relax." He coaxes, the two then sipping their beers. "God, we have so much to tell the family." Tynie gripes. "We don't tell them shit about Mike and Megan, or their amends. That stays between us, Megan and Mike. You were right when you said the others have to find that out and encounter it on their own way and time. Baby, after how T and Sasha had you believing that us being alone is abandoning the kids and being greedy: they have being kept in the dark on this shit coming! Dad's on our side, believe that." Bobby emphatically stipulates. Listening to him, Tynie praises "You're right on that."

What that couple didn't know was, after the kids are relaxing from their latest meal, TreMarion took Sasha into his room and totally read her the riot act about what Tynie basically woke up feeling. TreMarion took Bobby's claim of "Dad's on our side" and made it beyond abundantly clear. The call they'd received this morning had festered in TreMarion's mind, which was taken as grounds for the way Sasha was treated in his room.

"If it don't pertain to the kids, an important family situation, or something you need marital advice on: you do not ask them! I'm doing a similar thing, except for me, the marriage advice part is obviously out. Yes, they will afford you the same respect. T may have told you bits and pieces because of your proximity to the kids after he and I talked, but here's the full fuckin' score! If the tables were turned, you'd feel the same way Tynie does! You KNOW why she's so sensitive about the kids, as well as she and Bobby's rights as man and wife too! You best understand that if you impede on their relationship with the kids in ANY way, I am taking their side before a damn judge! If you even THINK of kickin' me out, or having T kick me out of here after we're done discussing this…" TreMarion summarily threatens.

"I won't Daddy, you got it." Sasha forfeits. They hug, TreMarion starting to cool off from his festered anger before she's lead back in the direction of T and the kids.

The family patriarch ducks back into his room, getting a bottle of scotch before heading towards the kitchen. Sasha sits by T, those two again watching a movie with the kids. Ty-Leah and Junior get juices before TreMarion has a round of scotch set on an end table far from their grasp. T got up to get those, serving the kids as TreMarion crossed his path.

Sasha comes up clearing from those juices prior to she and T readying the kids for the end of their day. Having Ty-Leah and Junior in their collapsible crib again, that couple takes their scotches. T raises his, whispering a toast "To making amends, and having the stones to say what needs to be heard." TreMarion and Sasha raise theirs, cheering that notion before the couch is overtaken by T and Sasha. The family elder clears from those afterwards, then the three adults ready to end the household's day.

In that process, T gets his end table ready the same as always, but Sasha's halted from having her evening pill for an hour. Once that time passes, she snacks and cleans up again prior to taking that medication, putting it where her spouse keeps the bottle secured. Ty-Leah and Junior are then laid down for the night, again told of the "special time" which comes tomorrow.

As they start to doze off, T takes Sasha into their room. Closing the door, she lets out everything TreMarion said in their meeting in his room. "It's alright baby. We've got this taken care of. Dad's plan was really reasonable, too." T consoles, taking her into his arms.

"Don't you worry love, we'll make it. As a family, together." T whispers. Sasha nods, then allows him to change the conversation to cover their impending retreat. "I did what I did for Tynie and Bobby as a sign of respect. They've done so much for us that I figured it was best." T furthers, describing what he meant by that.

"You handled that well, babe. Now, take care of me. Make me feel better about all this." Sasha requests. T honors that wish, covering them up in the process. Sasha sleeps just like Tynie awoke: wearing a smile. The men in that home surrender to slumber after a bit, T going out to check the security of their home first. That's done, Sasha's snoring, TreMarion in his room following suit. Joining her in bed again, T eventually finds himself just as asleep as everyone else in the house.

Everyone presently connected to Megan's kid sleeps hard too, the day's events taking lots out of them. Mike and their attorney have alarms set, readying in that for the next day. This will be the cleanest cut adoption that attorney has ever done, something Mike and Megan find out tomorrow.

Tynie and Bobby are up, the only ones awake again, yet they once more don't know it. Bobby's spending time trying to convince himself and his wife that their retreat wasn't wrecked. She catches on to that, constituting "Lover, you were right when you said a lot of good came out of our day. That's better than many days you and I have known, honestly. As for T and Sasha, you were right when you said that they have all kinds of shit coming. Daddy bein' on our side is a perk on that, too! Now, no more worryin'. I'm at the hip of my man, that's the best part of my every day. Being yours."

Digesting that, Bobby proudly smiles, then attests "Just being yours is the best part of my every day too, luscious." The day took a lot out of Tynie and Bobby, but there's a new energy in the room. Looking over the room service carts, she appraises "You know T's going to shit bricks when he gets his bank statement, this all went on the part he paid for!" They share a vindictive laugh and kiss, then lay back together. In her favorite pitch, he disallows in Tynie's ear "T will not shit bricks around you or the kids. I won't allow that around you, and I know Dad won't accept it around the kids. Nor will Sasha. T deserves this, because he didn't stop what brought it about. That WAS his responsibility as head of that household, too."

He's right, she knows it, the two then returning to the cart which bore the beers they'd had a while back. Opening them one each, he's surprised when she suddenly denounces "You know what? If it don't deal with a pre-existing arrangement like the family days, or an important situation directly in the family: then T and Sasha are shit out of luck when it comes to getting anything beyond what time we have left from living our lives as man and wife! If they fuck with Daddy for taking our side, it WILL mean hell being raised! They'll keep up appearances around the kids, so that gives us the window to return as much when it comes to them. No I don't believe they'll disprove my hunch this time, before you ask. They deserve that too if you think about it! DAMN it felt GOOD to say that!"

Thinking over what she just released, Bobby notions "Betcha anything Dad told them pretty much the same thing, dear." Seeing him sit back on the bed, she joins Bobby before even sip one of those beers is had. She hates the fact TreMarion had to step in again, and her man is aware of that, keeping quiet as they shared in those drinks. Pitching the bottles afterward, Bobby notices that all they have to do before heading home is grab their bags, phone and charger. Turning her eyes to him, Tynie smiles slowly, him returning the gesture. Not keeping her waiting long, Bobby returns to the bed, and gets very tightly held.

Keeping her close again, Bobby takes some time to soothe the nagging notions his wife didn't even mention. Flustered, she shakes her head, begging "Drop it, please. Let me just be held." Petting her back, Bobby focuses the rubbing against where her heart is pounding. He's easing her heartbreak now, keeping quiet as she goes back to being silent. Time passes slowly, him escorting her to being laid out on the bed before again joining Tynie.

He sets an alarm again; knowing morning check out is at 10 am. Charging their phone one last time in this retreat, Bobby premeditates making T pay dearly for what this all has done to his wife. "I'm not creating a rift, I'm defendin' my woman." Bobby growls, covering them up. "No violence Bobby. He's not worth it anymore." Tynie pleads. Conceding her point, he keeps his woman close as they try to get some sleep.

Too much happened today, too fast. The retreat was impeded upon originally from T's bullshit, but wound up having interruptions that stemmed from "shit going live." Megan and Mike are making great strides in the amends they cited earlier, which is shocking and appeasing to Tynie and Bobby. The end of day decisions about T and Sasha were covered in Megan and Mike's amends arrangement already.

Tynie and Bobby got their revenge as one in a sense, and T will see that when he gets his bank statement. TreMarion doesn't blame Tynie and Bobby for that, he's sickened by the fact that yet AGAIN he was left to step in. T will learn soon enough that is not right, especially for a "man" who claims to respect women and be a head of household.

From T's bullshit to the situations with Megan and Mike, with all circumstances in between, the one thing that rang true through everyone's day until it closed out is:

Making Amends isn't easy, and sometimes things take real stones to even say…


	182. Ch 182

Title: Lessons Definitely Learned.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Time dragged on through that night, Tynie waking moments after she and Bobby's alarm went off. He follows her, starting the day in a dual move. One part being blow her mind with a kiss, the other is to reach back and shut that alarm off. Managing both flawlessly, he later feels her pull her lips away and sees a broad smile on his woman's face. All it takes to get them ready to go is simple, actually covered in a few moves made by him. Tynie doesn't like the idea that her hubby's loaded for bear like that, taking his bag from an arm, while also taking his hand into hers. Delicately pulling her closer, Bobby ends the gap between them right as they head out the door.

He knows she's still upset, opting to keep quiet until they check out. That's when Tynie bumps into Jay, literally. Learning how it was managed for a portion of their retreat to be on him, she ceases "Thanks man, we're good." Hearing how short she was, Jay looks at Bobby whom shakes his head, Jay's wife warning "He just told you to step the hell off!" Introducing herself as Keyana in that mix, Jay's wife takes care of them checking out, while leaving Tynie alone in the process.

Bobby gets their checkout handled, Tynie rushing to try and apologize to Keyana. "Honey no. You have no reason to be sorry. Jay's too damn nosy sometimes. All I did was heed your man's warning." Keyana considers. With that, they wave and head off in different directions. His SUV soon after loaded, Bobby drives them out to get a snack for her, having her pills moved to his pocket. Tynie has their phone on her, having taken it from his side minutes ago.

Tynie closes her eyes again, this time from frustration, as her man once more gets them fast food... for now. Being just enough for her to take that pill, Tynie does, then the rest of the snack is made history. Bobby sees how fast she did that, taking it as an alert to her true emotional state. "I'm getting you comfortable when we get home, before doing anything else. You won't feel the way you are now for long." Bobby rumbles. "Ok." Tynie peeps. They drive on from that point, her sleekly taking the phone off his hip.

Intercepting a call meant for Bobby, Tynie hears T attempting to apologize his way out of what hit with the family during she and Bobby's retreat. "Now you listen here T! Goddamnit if you interrupt me even ONCE, I tell Bobby to speed to your fuckin' house so I can kick your fuckin' ass! You KNOW this family don't cellphone drive, YOU are the one who gave us the fuckin' idea shithead! Yes, I did call you a shithead, and here's why PAY ATTENTION!" Tynie threatens, leading into an obscenity-laiden diatribe.

"Oh, and before you think I'm not acting on my rights, I bumped into Jay half an hour ago, literally. He told my ass in no Goddamned motherfuckin' uncertain terms that what I'm doing to you is self-and-spousal defense, which means you can't do SHIT about it! Bobby and Jay's wife are my witnesses too, shithead!" Tynie demands, interrupting herself.

T gulps, Tynie going on "Yeah, you don't like it when people make you feel sub-human, do you? Guess what?! Payback, Karma, and I have one thing in common when it comes to dishing what's deserved: WE ARE ALL BITCHES!" She stops, long enough to find out that call was made away from the kids.

"GOOD! I swear to whatever fucked up version of Christ you get drunk to, since you're head of that household: Daddy, the kids, and Sasha are NOT Liable for what hit yesterday. YOU ARE. That's right shithead, Jay told me that too! He said head of household takes on FULL LIABILITY for ANYTHING done against another member of a family, or guest party, that has been, is involved with, or actually is on the property that the head of household runs. Translation: you don't got a pot to piss in, because I had Bobby hawk it! As for the window to throw it out of: yeah, that's gone too! Bobby's too busy keepin' our asses safe on these roads right now, and you KNOW that's because of the way some bastards drive normally, otherwise he'd be telling you the same things I just did. Got me?!" Tynie barks. "Yes." T chimes.

"Ohhh, and one more thing, shithead. Bobby and I are not doing for you what you did for us on our retreat. Yeah, that wasn't my decision, it was Bobby's, and you can bet Christ's ass I back it!" Tynie snarls. "Ok." T gasps. "Remember this shit because if I have to repeat it, I'm throwing in personally kicking the fuck out of you. Got it?!" Tynie orders. "Crystal clear." T swears. Grumbling "Good, love you" Tynie hangs up. "He don't need to know shit beyond what I just said. Trust me dear." She procures. "Oh, I trust you. That was amazing!" Bobby boasts, pulling them into their driveway. Getting out of his SUV, she grabs the bags, then being lead inside. The couple gets in, the house also secured, and temporarily situated without another word.

T on the other hand, is approached by TreMarion, who notices T's looking pale in the face. "She said I'm a neglectful head of household. You, the kids and Sasha aren't liable for anything; all arrangements made on their names yesterday are voided. She conferred with Jay in front of Bobby and Jay's wife because I made her feel subhuman. I'm liable for it all, and there ain't shit I can do to calm her down." T paraphrases.

"Here's what you do then, son. Everything that was voided needed to be. Leave everything else she claimed as it is, son. Trust me." TreMarion advises. Sasha has the kids in another room, in their crib, and is oblivious to those developments. "Oh son, one more thing: don't worry Sasha with this, either. Consider it one head of household dealing with matters directly with another. Trust me." TreMarion infers. T nods, and then goes to help his wife with the kids while the family elder makes the adults something to eat.

On a break from that, TreMarion texts "Their reservation is at 5, the hotel called me instead of T so Sasha'd not know exactly where and when their retreat starts. Claimed Tynie was your head of household to T a few moments ago. It's as resolved as we want it. Love you" Bobby takes their phone, seeing that, he replies "She's not, but I was driving. We'll be over about 3 to allow them time to get through traffic. You got it otherwise, Dad. Love you."

"Hubby, before you move, I have a plan." Tynie initiates, detailing what she thinks they should do while at T and Sasha's alongside cleanup and watching the kids. "I mean we ARE heading straight there from our retreat. Not only that, but T's used OUR laundry room before. We're not doing anything for their retreat, but I will be DAMNED if our laundry waits just so they get what they want." Tynie concludes. "That's vindictive..." Bobby taunts, sliding the phone back to the holster on her side.

"Yeah, but judging by the look on your face, you're with me on it." Tynie snarks. Kissing her shortly, he nods, and then puts away the jewelry and colognes. Leaving the rest out, he decides to check over the house. That last decision affords Tynie enough time to get up and make them something to eat.

Bobby approaches, noticing the return of her happy-go-lucky walk around the kitchen. "Ya know? I don't even feel bad for doing that to T. If anything, I feel fuckin' liberated! Who knew your driving and keeping me safe when he called would bring that on?!" Tynie declares.

Sleekly wrapping his arms around her waist, Bobby alters one of her lines from earlier, saying "Whatever fucked up version of Christ T gets drunk to." Kissing her neck, he insists "You've gone and done enough love. Sit back, relax, the rest is my turf." She does, then deciding "T's to forfeit his copy of our key. I don't want a neglectful head of household having that access around here. I'm cool with Daddy having it, or Sasha, but she's got a catch. She must swear to one of us that T will NEVER possess our key. She's his wife, so technically she could do that against us if he asks her to."

"Oh I agree with that, honey. Especially since, I was able to check the wall-mounts for our security system. It logs every time the key's used and T only did that once, not the multiple times he alluded to. Yep, that midnight check. That was it." Bobby informs.

An idea strikes him, him returning to his wife, taking the phone. Calling T, he asks for TreMarion and Sasha to get in on the conversation. They do, the kids starting to nap, when Bobby announces "T, Tynie and I talked. Since you're head of one household, we'd rather Dad or Sasha have our key. We learned that the midnight check you did of our house was the only one you did. I found that out when checking over the wall mounts for our security system. It logs when a key's used to get in. Now Sasha, there's a catch. You are not to allow T to possess our key, for any reason. We don't trust that he won't repeat what he did when we were gone this time. This is a final decision that Tynie and I have made, and it's non-negotiable."

"You got it man. I'll send a text confirming that if you want." Sasha offers. "You're being really fair with this, son. She's right: you got it." TreMarion concurs. "You got a deal man." T consents. "Tell Sasha no need for that confirmation text. However, if T gets our key, he pays to replace every lock to this property. In cash, and upfront." Tynie intrudes. Sasha heard that, intending "She's being very reasonable. Matter of fact, I'd have insisted on the same thing if the tables were turned."

Tynie notices the tone Sasha's taking with them is one of concession, getting up to check on and divvy up their meal. Sharing love, they all hang up. Setting their phones aside, the adults in T's house eat, Sasha taking her pill. When the kids wake, they get fed and held in the kanga packs for a short time.

In their house, Tynie starts laughing evilly. "Daddy, you and I scared the fear of God into them!" She cheers, taking her seat. Bobby joins her evil laughter, enjoying the meal in the spirit of Tynie feeling liberated and the truth to that last statement.

Cleaning up from it all together afterwards, Tynie drapes her arms around Bobby's waist, running her hands down the front of his jeans. Feeling the bulge, she moans, breathing heavily against his back. Turning around in her embrace, Bobby changes it up just enough for their eyes to meet. Seeing sheer lust in her gaze, he smiles and breaks up the hold. Taking her back to their room, his steps are quick, hers merely to keep up.

Closing the door, their clothes are torn off one another, her leading him to the bed. Posing herself as chest down ass up, Tynie spreads her legs inviting Bobby's entrance to her core. Her hips in his hands, Bobby takes that invite and his wife, with a ravaging power. Swatting her ass, with his right hand twice, the second after he frees her hip, Bobby growls "I've wanted you all day."

Making her body shake with the strength of his thrusts, he hears Tynie moans "I've wanted you too baby..." Their sex is a hot and heavy release of their anger, making them both feel a different type of liberation. "Oh, my God! Yes! Oh! Oooh! Oh!" Tynie screams, encouraging him as Bobby feels her depths wrap around his dick tighter.

Drenched in her juices in no time flat, his member swells, her enjoying how it strikes every single sweet spot she has at nearly the same time. His right hand reaches around, cupping one of her breasts at a time, Tynie discovering he's just as nimble as she is. Moaning as she loved the way that felt, he keeps it up for a bit before returning to the original position. Unbelievably enough, Bobby gets harder and harder as they go on, shocking his wife. "Oh damn!" Tynie groans, feeling the escalation of his erection pummeling her inner walls. Rocking her hips back twice, she tries to start gyrating in time with him, only to get halted. Cupping her hips again, Bobby shows why he stopped her, making the power and pace of their sex mind-altering for Tynie.

Pretty much all she can do is adore the way he's taking her, praising the prowess of Bobby's sex through moans, mewls, grunts, and screams. Her body still shakes around him, yet she's locked in place by his very strong hands on her hips. "You ready luscious? I'm about to come!" Bobby howls, warning her. "Yes, my God! Yes!" Tynie wails. Thrusting just as he had that entire time, Tynie's shoved through a violent orgasm, left barely able to scream his honors. Feeling that, and hearing her, exacerbates his need for release. Grinding into her for a few more moments, Bobby loses it, his balls pretty well emptied forcibly into her core.

Taking his hands off her hips as he snails out of her depths, the gentlemanly side of Bobby returns, him then guiding her onto the bed. Rolling off the top of her, Bobby praises "You were exquisite babe." Holding him closely, Tynie smiles, also peppering his stubble-returned cheeks with kisses. He manages to stop her from doing that, replacing those short kisses with a drawn-out one the moment their lips briefly meet. Leaving her breathless, Bobby triumphantly smiles, only to feel her hands in his hair. "My baby hasn't said much, you really ok?" Tynie worries through spurted gasps. "I'm fine sweetheart." Bobby promises. Tucking her hair behind her ears, he fully gets up, escorting her off the bed.

Walking over to get cleaned up, he releases "There's another reason I'm going with what you said about our retreat laundry. We're going to have to order a part for our laundry room. One of the connectors to the washer went bad, I disconnected everything. I know T didn't bring it up, and I know how to handle it. You've gone and lead enough, love." Tynie nods, preparing the Jacuzzi tub for them both.

Bobby ducks back checking the phone. Nothing comes across, him then retreating towards his wife.

Washing one another down after they rejoin each other, she's steadily praising him for everything. Petting his semi-relaxed member in the process, Tynie apprises "Yeah, you were a God in bed sexy. The hot, badass cock in my hand worked me over in ways I've never known before!"

Roaming his hands all over her body, he feels the quiver between Tynie's legs. She goes in for a kiss, batting his hand away as his lap is topped by her spreading hips. Recovering from their latest sex beneath her, Bobby rolls his hips back, Tynie taking that as her own invitation. Sliding onto him, she seductively challenges "Keep your hands on my hips, and sit back. Now's my turn to dominate, while we're makin' love." "With pleasure." Bobby replies sultrily, doing as asked.

Dominate doesn't even begin to explain what Tynie does to him sexually, her out of nowhere becoming a raging horny wild animal on his dick is a more succinct description. Reaching back once, he manages to tone down the jets so there's not a mess everywhere.

Cupping her thighs, he pets up her leg, Tynie refusing to tame out her pace. His turn to praise through grunts, moans, and howls arrives, her getting honored as she did him earlier. She's focused on one thing: altering his mind while fucking him. Kissing again, he grunts into her mouth, her moaning into his. Their bodies take it from that point, as a very intense orgasm is shared.

Coming down, she pats his build, gasping "Had to give my scrumptious as wild as I got." Sliding his hands up her spine, Bobby responds "Thank you babe. Now relax." Catching her breath, Tynie gets washed down first, finally getting off his lap. Cleansing him, she sits back, the two smiling like very-sexually-appeased idiots. Taking a bit to get out of the tub, they dry off and once more get dressed.

Holstering their phone to her hip, Tynie's educated that Bobby moved all their clothes to one bag, leaving the gifts for the family in the other.

"Yeah, you're getting massaged when we get those into T and Sasha's. I already know, my carrying them is out of the question." Tynie intents. Bobby smiles, taking her hand into his. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby adds "Thanks for figuring out that vacation set-up for our Jacuzzi and Jacuzzi tub. I just used it before we got dressed." Reaching up to pet his face, she feels the baby-soft skin of his cheek. Walking out of their room, the couple retains the smiles they had after making love yet again.

Checking the time on their phone, Tynie smiles as the text about T and Sasha's reservation appears on the screen. Letting that device fall into a system-initiated sleep mode, she re-holsters it. "Baby, this may not exactly be a popular idea. I want to do something in the interest of not mussing up our house, and also in that of peace. I want to go over to T and Sasha's and make everyone my kebabs for lunch. We've not had those in a while." Tynie depicts. "That sounds good, beautiful. I'll take care of it from here." Bobby intrudes, grabbing the phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby states "Pull everyone from the kitchen. Don't make anything for lunch. Tynie wants to do something for everyone, as an interest of peace act. We'll be over in a half hour, be ready to love her kebabs." "Hang on son." TreMarion directs, putting his end on speaker.

"I just got word, lunch isn't our turf. It's Tynie's, and she's doing it to make our day easier. She called it something else, but I know my kid. Don't touch the kitchen unless you're feeding the kids, as kebabs aren't safe for them yet!" TreMarion reports to T and Sasha. "Tell Tynie that I'm gathering what she'll need to set up those kebabs, Dad. Sasha and I re-arranged the kitchen this morning!" T attaches. "I'll tell her man. I need to talk to you about something else." Bobby intrudes. TreMarion takes his phone to T, shrugging.

"The washer, that connector piece, which went bad while Tynie and I were gone. I'm not upset man; you didn't mention it because you didn't know if it warranted a call to me and Tynie while we were away. You thought we had a really strict list of emergency issues for that, and I understand. You were also unsure if it would impede on our privacies or be too dangerous to just take care of it yourself. I get all of that, man. I'll take care of it when you get back, but until then: we need access to your laundry room." Bobby introduces.

"I didn't fix it because I didn't want injured or to further risk damage to your property. I didn't call you because I figured shit like that could be delayed, and it didn't warrant a call at one in the fuckin' morning. Other than that, you're right. You can use my laundry room as long as it takes for that to get fixed man. I messed up by not approaching you with it sooner. Matter of fact, I'll pay for it to be fixed, because that shit was my liability in your absence." T admits.

Tynie heard that, intruding "Take the deal dear. Don't be surprised if your bank card and SUV mystically vanish while they're gone. I'm replacing what we use in that laundry room. That's fairest because we ARE about to spike their damn water bill." "Umm, no she's not. It's dangerous to travel like that, even in broad-ass daylight. People are really driving like maniacs. Spike in our water bill be damned, I'm putting in a non-negotiable term dude." T rejects. "Fair enough brother, see you in half an hour. We love you." Bobby concludes. T repeats the love, and then they hang up and holster their phones.

Tynie slides around her husband, configuring the main wall-mount to their security system. Watching her, Bobby learns that she knows more about technology than she let on. Setting it to be extra-sensitive, she also programs that to be their "Vacation status" security terms for the system. That is done; she leads Bobby back to his SUV, him then grabbing the two bags on the way out. Securing the house, they take their travels from home to Sasha's.

Tynie's lucky, driving them to the family amongst the idiots with drivers' licenses; she doesn't get into a wreck. Demonstrating her best rendition of Bobby's dodging tactics behind the wheel, Tynie rambles "T was right love. He stepped on your toes on purpose. It's by the grace of a very drunken Christ that we're not getting slammed around in an accident right now." Parking at Sasha's, she's shaking profusely, Bobby taking her hands into his. Unfastening her seatbelt, he feels the love of his life fall into him. "Make it stop Bobby, please. Make my trembling STOP!" She wails, positively freaked out. He does, petting her back until the panic in his wife's breathing is gone.

Walking her into the house, Bobby shuts the door, Tynie requesting "How fast can Bobby talk to T and Daddy, alone?" Rushing her, the two desired men get taken into TreMarion's room by Bobby. T and TreMarion sit stunned as Bobby recaps the way people drove, and what it eventually did to Tynie. "Man, I'm going to sound like an asshole on purpose. For her, the kids', and Sasha's safety, I think it may be best to put them as our designated or emergency drivers. By that I mean, you, Dad, and me drive the rest of the time. I know Tynie has that really sweet Jeep, but it's damn dangerous out there. I'm asking Dad here and now to figure out a new plan for the family handling household-related business and shopping trips in light of what happened." T intercedes.

"Son, you don't sound like an asshole. I'll figure out that plan and get back to you two, after you and Sasha's retreat is over." TreMarion proffers. Bobby stares at T, and then approves "You have a deal, brother." The kids are in the crib, Sasha arriving at Tynie's hip, wondering "Sis, you alright? What happened?" "I refuse to answer that line of questioning so close to the kids, Sasha. The answer is dangerous and graphic. I'd rather you get wind from one of the men in the family, privately." Tynie declines. Sasha nods, and then leads Tynie towards Ty-Leah and Junior.

Plopping onto the floor in front of them the first chance she gets, Tynie murmurs "God knows I love you two, more than life itself." "Babe, Dad and Tynie have the kids covered. Bobby's got to unload his SUV. Come with me and I'll explain everything." T denotes. Taking to their changed locations on the property, Sasha, Bobby and TreMarion follow through with the implied plan T just made.

Listening intently as T unveils all in TreMarion's room, Sasha discovers "THAT'S why Tynie outrightly refused to answer my questions!" "Sorry love, but yeah it is." T concurs. "Love, you handled everything else that just came up really well. We need to see about Tynie, because I'm worried over her." Sasha desires. Kissing his wife shortly, T amends "She'll be fine honey; she doesn't want us worried like that. Bobby told me."

Tynie's on her feet again, heading to make lunch when Bobby locks the house behind himself. Stashing the bags in the master bedroom, Bobby takes her place watching the kids. "Daddy, I've been thinking. I want Bobby to hear this too. I see it best that me and Sasha hang back and keep the kids here when T and Bobby go to handle the household-errands and bills. Whenever possible, that is. We work around when it's not possible, like if somethin' in our house breaks for example. I figure it best that you stay here too, to relax. You've gone and intervened enough for this family, for years really. I know that Ty-Leah and Junior can hear this, and that's somewhat intentional. We as the adults in the family are trying to teach them about bad people and people driving like morons is covered in that. Least they are as far as I see it." Tynie describes.

T hears that, compelling "Ya know? That's a really good case, Tynie." "And a PERFECT idea!" TreMarion alters. "Y'all are ok with that? Really?! That was just off the top of my head!" Tynie wonders. "You tethered family safety, Daddy's relaxing, and real-life examples as lessons for the kids. Those kind of off the top of your head ideas are always welcome here. If anything, your timing afforded Daddy more availability to relax. Good move sis!" Sasha officiates. They all sit in the living room, Tynie waving Sasha out of her kitchen.

T calls Brian right in front of the others, getting a referral to someone that fixes laundry room connectors. Calling them, T learns the man's name is Jaik, and that he can't come out to do the repair until Friday morning. "Man, is there any way you can go ahead and make that Friday afternoon? Can you provide my brother in law an invoice when you're done, we don't pay for that stuff over the phone." T ponders. Getting that all confirmed in minutes, T hangs up. Cornering Bobby, T repeats "Brian sent me to a guy named Jaik; he does what you need fixed. Got you and Tynie, an appointment for him to come out to your place for Friday at 3, by the way. I'm paying like I said. Not until you get that invoice and I can pick it up to actually pay though." Thanking him, Bobby directs T to "Sit back and relax."

Obeying, they all soon find themselves getting served kebabs by Tynie. She keeps her portion on the kitchen bar, opting to feed the kids one at a time before eating. Ty-Leah and Junior later fed, she cleans them up, settles them in that collapsible crib, and finally goes for hers. The other adults waited for that moment, Sasha watching the kids with Bobby as they ate.

Concluding lunch, T disallows Tynie from cleaning up, also taking over the task of distributing beers to the adults with waters for the kids. Tynie and Bobby take to helping the kids with those, T seeing Sasha distracted by TreMarion, who starts a conversation with the ladies of the house. Seeing that as his opportunity to load one of the SUV's, T gets stopped. "Son, go ahead and take mine. I'd rather us have access to the SUV with the kid seats in them if we need it." TreMarion instructs. Nodding, T complies, returning to the family ten minutes later. Securing the house, T gets approached by his very anxious wife.

"Soon enough baby, soon enough." T coaxes, escorting her towards the family, and their beers. Ty-Leah pipes up, wondering "Aunt Ty-Knee, can we watch movie?" Bobby hands his wife the remote, Tynie answering "It'll only take a moment honey." Setting it up so the flick is definitely kid friendly by T and Sasha's standards, Tynie's stunned when the news comes on. Apparently there's a corrupt DMV agent, one the family did NOT go through to renew their licenses, who sold licenses for bribes, which is why there's a spike in the dumbass drivers on the road. Muting it, Tynie shoots a look right at T. "I know that look, baby. She's alarmed, we all are. I hate to do this, but with what we just heard, after these beers: you and I leave T. It's for the best, for our safety." Sasha interprets. "I was just about to advise that." TreMarion reveals.

Ty-Leah and Junior look puzzledly at their aunt, T immediately spinning a tale about "bad people" changing when T takes Sasha out to relax. "Listen to Daddy honies." Tynie taunts. Ty-Leah and Junior obey, every adult then returning to their beers. Tynie guzzles hers, kissing Bobby before she pitches the bottle.

"Daddy, consent to fully examine your vehicle in light of the recent news?" Tynie asks, pointing at the still-muted TV. "Granted, but be safe about it." TreMarion consents. "Sis, that's the only vehicle which gets checked right now. The others wait." T induces, witnessing Tynie nod and take the family elders' keys. Bobby sees that too, shaking his head as he rushes her, and then takes those keys from his wife. Kissing her passionately, he disallows "You meant well, honey. I'd rather it be me or T that does those car checks though. You relax with Sasha and the kids." Hugging him quickly, Tynie disobeys long enough to clean up from all the beers. Sitting on the remote by accident, Tynie unmutes the TV before pulling that device out from under her.

Watching the movie with the kids for under twenty minutes, Tynie suddenly shuts off the TV. "Oh hell no! Sorry for that obscenity so close to Ty-Leah and Junior, sis. I cannot believe they slide adult-topics into kids' movies by implication! Call me criminally insane to my face, but I shut that off on purpose!" Tynie relays. "I'm actually glad you did. I saw what you meant by that." Sasha concurs. TreMarion's noticed a pattern with that, taking his phone into the kitchen.

Their cable is in his name, and when he gets a manager, that's about to change. "I'm not paying you lousy excuses for humanity that UNGODLY amount of money when my twin toddler grandkids cannot watch a kids show without it having trashy and adult undertones. You cut that off now, and send me the final bill! I'll return your precious devices on Friday as there's a holiday in the family that starts today!" TreMarion commands.

Working that into the system, the manager notes TreMarion's arrangement to "return devices." With a curt goodbye, TreMarion hangs up. "Lousy excuses for humanity, nice!" Tynie beams. "Contest the charges on your bank account Daddy, cry fraud, fiscal exploitation of an elder, and cry them hard!" Sasha intervenes. T goes to stand by the kids, telling them "Papa's getting help from Mommy right now, we're alright." TreMarion honors Sasha's idea moments later, Bobby returning to the living room and securing the home behind himself in the process.

"T, when Daddy's off the phone, I need your laptop and printer. Daddy's not dealing anymore with those lazy lousy excuses for remote humanity. I AM." Tynie infers. Retrieving the requested items, T puts them on the kitchen bar, pointing to Tynie when TreMarion looks up. TreMarion nods, consenting to that idea while on hold to the bank. Bobby's clueless, Sasha briefing him as they overtake watching the kids for a bit. Resuming his place with the others, TreMarion sees Tynie yank his phone off the end table, leaving hers.

Calling that cable company back, she advises in yet another manager's ear "My father isn't returning those devices to you Friday. I am, and I will bear written consent for this final transfer against my father's account with you skeezy, money-lovin', lazy and lousy remote excuses for humanity. I was put under my father's orders to directly warn you of the change to that arrangement."

Typing what Tynie said into the system, the manager gets hung up on seconds after it's all confirmed. Settling TreMarion's phone down, Tynie attests "Well, that was quick and painless!" Handing over her phone in minutes, the family elder smiles, as Tynie at last sits beside Bobby.

"Sorry for the nature of my language within a thousand feet of the kids, Sasha." Tynie apologizes. "Don't be. You actually backed Daddy's claims to the bank callin' them that." Sasha denies. Tossing T TreMarion's keys, Bobby adds "All you need to do is put in some oil and tank it up." Catching them, T nods, appreciating "Thanks for stopping Tynie from doin' that man. Last time she did, had us all worried. I'll get that covered too."

TreMarion receives a text that says every dime he ever paid that company got refunded, corporate saw to that. The special notation to that text alert says how corporate was notified, TreMarion locking that against his phone. "That written consent waits, Tynie. We cut it Friday, not today. I'll put T's printer and laptop up later." TreMarion rescinds. Tynie accepts that with a nod, then she and Bobby focus on watching the kids. T and Sasha approach, kissing the kids as Sasha reminds "You're on special time now honies. Me and Daddy will be safe. We love you."

A round of hugs shared with the other adults in the family, T and Sasha leave. On the way to put T's printer and laptop away, TreMarion locks up behind them. Soon as T's electronics are stashed where they were before Tynie's request, the family elder kicks back. Tynie holds her left temple, squinting a few times prior to Bobby taking that hand away to rub the tension out for his wife. Grunting as that's dissipated, she smiles again.

The kids are laid out by now, having done so with little help from T and Sasha. Tynie and Bobby check on them, then decide to cover them up. Receiving a short kiss, she stays back with TreMarion as Bobby takes their laundry across the house. Monitoring the kids' nap for a bit, Tynie gets up and starts putting the items she and Bobby got the others away. Entering TreMarion's area without consent disturbs her, but the fact remains: one of the scotch bottles he got is a surprise. Securing that all in as safe a way as she could for the kids, Tynie rushes out to the living room.

Bobby's still in the back of the house, opting to clear T and Sasha's laundry, but not that of the kids. "I don't want to mess their clothes up or anything." He justifies to the air in the room. Several loads done, he stashes that belonging to Tynie and himself back into the bags. The rest gets brought across the house, Tynie again putting it away. Bobby gets lunch cleared up from, telling TreMarion why the kids' laundry remains undone. "Relax son, you had good reason to not do that." TreMarion deems.

Sasha and T are getting settled into a suite at the same hotel Tynie and Bobby used by now, but something bothers T. "I need to call Dad." T infers, going for the phone.

TreMarion answers, hearing "Dad, I'm going to have to take your SUV in to get the oil line replaced. I saw a leak when I put in that quart of oil. This is important, so I'll cover it. Sasha and I will still have a good and relaxing time, I'll see to that." "Alright son. Everything's good over here. Bobby won't do the kids' laundry though, he's afraid to wreck their clothes." TreMarion repeats.

"We'll get that when we get back. Tell him that there's a separate soap I got to use to do that Dad. We love you guys." T retorts. Promising he will, TreMarion sends love on everyone else's behalf and hangs up. "My oil line is leaking, T's worried." TreMarion mentions. Tynie nearly leaps, when the family patriarch continues "He insists on getting that fixed while they're on that holiday. I didn't have the heart to tell him not to." Again, Tynie nearly leaps, Bobby translating "Honey, T's doing that on purpose. He found that leak when Dad's SUV was in his possession. With what we saw on the news, that's why Dad didn't have the heart to stop T. Don't leap baby, it's not needed."

"We stay here until T, Sasha, and Daddy's SUV are all back. That's the only way I don't leap on this." Tynie prefers. Ty-Leah and Junior snore right through that, TreMarion conceding "You two took the words right out of my mouth. Oh, Bobby, you don't touch the kids' laundry. T has to use a separate soap for that and he says they'll get it when they get back. They send their love."

Closing out that conversation on that note, those three adults sit back while the kids are down for their afternoon nap. "Thank God T and Sasha made it safely there!" Tynie gratifies. "Amen. Now you two stay put. This calls for something stronger than Tynie's chocolate margaritas." TreMarion appraises, leaving the room. He comes back five minutes later with a scotch bottle in his hands, a new one.

Pouring glasses for all three of them, Bobby gets up to help TreMarion bring those over. Taking their seats, TreMarion tastes it, beaming "Not my typical brand, but smoother." Tynie raises her glass, confessing "Daddy, your typical brand was in a bottle condition I wouldn't wish on a street wino. I deliberately upgraded the two bottles you got.. OOPS!" "It was in a real bad state for bottled alcohol, Dad." Bobby verifies. Sipping those together, Tynie and Bobby don't allow TreMarion to get up when the kids wake. Caring for, and getting them cleaned up, that couple keeps Ty-Leah and Junior in their kanga packs for yet another short time.

They reach out towards the floor, Tynie consoling "Not today honies. That floor's too fresh, still got whatever they put on it from the factory. It's unsafe, slick really. I've not yet taken off my shoes around here because of it. I, your Uncle Bobby, and your Papa don't want you hurt." Ty-Leah and Junior look at their namesakes, and then TreMarion confirms "Listen to your auntie, angels. She's telling the truth." Ty-Leah interrupts "Aunt Ty-Knee say that to 'tect us!" Junior looks at his sister, Bobby kissing his cheek and whispering "She did, little man." "K Uncle Bobby. Nuff sewious talk. We all relax!" Junior insists. (OK Uncle Bobby, enough serious talk. We all relax.)

"Genius, from the mouths of babes." Tynie boasts, retaking her seat. TreMarion and Bobby nod to agree, then also go back to their spots in the living room. Chatting away with the kids, Tynie and Bobby deliberately neglect their scotches, TreMarion finishing his. Ty-Leah gets a curious look when she spots Tynie's drink, TreMarion noticing that an urgently moving those belonging to the couple. "Papa's really protective of you two. What was in those glasses isn't safe for you or your brother." Tynie explains as her namesake's posing expression stays in place. Giggling, Ty-Leah gets her and Tynie back on track to return chatting. Bobby and Junior never stopped their conversation, what his wife said being left as the sole explanation for the family elder's actions.

Again taking his seat, TreMarion witnesses the furthering bond between Tynie, Bobby, and the kids.

On their retreat, T and Sasha are settled in with their room locked, sitting back on the bed together. She has no idea what his plans for them are, yet she has some of her own. Kissing T pretty much out of no place, Sasha gets up and heads to change. They don't have to worry about keeping quiet, or the kids needing anything, as the couple isn't home and the other adults have Ty-Leah and Junior well covered. Sasha returns, sporting a very skimpy lingerie outfit, which makes T leap to his feet and howl like a wolf.

Taking his shoulders into her hands momentarily, Sasha lustfully decrees "You are wearing far too many clothes. Change that, now." Stepping back, T obeys, the outfit tossed aside in minutes as his arousal springs into her view.

Standing before her again, T gets playfully shoved onto the bed. A part of Sasha's outfit he doesn't yet know of evidences itself when she's able to take him all the way in without getting naked herself. Hovering her lips over him, Sasha keeps the alluring tone to her voice when she plans "You and I are in for a wild night baby. It starts, now."

Riding him ferociously from that moment, Sasha unleashes her true inner intimate beast. Keeping up with his wife, T shares in that unleashing while they reclaim lost intimate time. They work each other over for a good while, her climaxing briefly prior to when T does. Kissing afterwards, T holds his wife closely until they're both completely re-composed. Aiming to shower at the end of all of that, Sasha stashes that getup in her bag, also laying out another similar one for later.

They get to shower together, which is something Sasha's craved but not told her husband about. Drying off in kind, they dress as he reveals the plan for their dinner. Gathering up their phone out of habit, T secures her pills for the time being, and then they head out in search of their next meal. The couple winds up bumping into Mike and Megan, Sasha clinging to T when that happens. "She has every right to react to us that way, man. We mistreated her, you, and your entire family. I want to offer amends to that, and a really deep apology." Mike interprets. "Alright man, we'll give you the chance." T accepts, getting introduced to Megan and their son: Cody. "With all due respect, Mike and I want to buy your dinner. It's part of the amends he mentioned." Megan intrudes. Sasha approves that, the five of them going into the restaurant together. T and Sasha are in one booth, Mike and his family in another. Telling the waiter to send T and Sasha's bill to Mike, Megan sits back with Cody.

T and Sasha are stunned, enjoying their retreat so far, and the meal. Mike and Megan are talking all about how "quick and painless" the adoption of Cody was, Sasha overhearing that. "My God sweetheart, they've.." Sasha starts. "Way ahead of you beautiful. Watch this." T finishes, ordering and paying for "four rounds of whatever the hell Megan is drinking." Telling the waiter to send that part of the bill to him, T attaches "Oh, and keep Cody in whatever Megan and Mike find appropriate for him to drink. We heard their good news. This is a celebration." The waiter nods, Mike and Megan taking a turn to be stunned.

Cody guesses "Daddy, Mr. T said celebration. He wants us happy." T turns around, clarifying "Cody, I know you meant respect with that, but I prefer just to be called T. Ok?" Cody smiles and answers "No problem." Megan mouths "thank you two" T restating "Like your little gentleman said no problem." Turning back to his wife, T gets that bill and the drinks. Megan and Mike toast them, T and Sasha toasting back as they all resume their meal. Paying that tab, T and Sasha finish their drinks before waving to Mike and his family. Mike waves back, Megan looking into Sasha's eyes before again mouthing "thank you two." "No sweat sis, you three have a good night!" Sasha craves. "Miss Sasha, we will. We became a family forever today." Cody celebrates.

Sasha doesn't have the heart to correct Cody with that news attached, Mike asking "Can he call you just Sasha?" "Of course he can. Matter of fact, watch this." Sasha proffers, turning to her husband again. "Honey, exchange numbers with Mike or Megan, one. They've done more for us in an hour than most people out there would for our family in ages. All I ask is we don't get called at obscene hours of the night, because we do have kids at home. We're on our retreat now." Sasha mandates. Mike and T obey that direction, Megan noticing "You learned that from Tynie. We won't call you at late hours, Sasha. We don't do that to people, unless it's absolutely urgent." Sasha laughs and nods, Cody presuming "Mama, all Sasha did was get T to do something. T has their phone, she didn't."

Sasha kneels to Cody, requesting "You were right, Cody. It's ok. Now, please go back to celebrating with your Mom and Dad. Ok?" Cody agrees "I can do that." Rising to her feet, Sasha waves again as she and T leave the restaurant.

With tears in her eyes as they walk on, Sasha recaps "They just did something I thought was totally lost on society, honey. Mike saying what he did, I mean damn, that took real stones. Megan and Cody respecting us like that, babe that's why I told you to do what I did." Holding her closely, T decodes "I knew that honey. It's alright. Yeah, I'll agree Mike had stones back there, saying what he did. I know we mean that in the best way possible, too."

Mike and Megan don't hear that, but their meal goes on undeterred. Cody's having one of the best nights of his little life; Megan and Mike also happy for how today came out. Leaving the restaurant themselves, Mike pays both bills, his and T's. Megan and Cody wait for him, but not for long, as those three head on to go about their evening.

T and Sasha walked to that restaurant, and are going back to the hotel, to finish out their night privately. TreMarion's oil line leak is worse than they thought, a manager approaching the couple to bitch about that. "Look man, I called around. The earliest I can get that fixed is tomorrow. Add whatever fuckin' fees you want to my bill, go ahead! You have no right to intimidate my wife like that; you have her scared to death right now!" T defends, Sasha again clinging to him.

Just then, a higher rank manager appears, swearing to the other manager "I was there when he called around. I knew about this, you had no right to intimidate one of our guests like that. He and I have this arranged already. I'm now telling him to order all our most expensive stuff, and it's not getting charged to his bill. Matter of fact, because of your intimidation tactics, he doesn't even have a bill! You're paying that all out of your last check, because YOU ARE FIRED! I'll arrange that in the system after you get removed by security."

T and that high rank manager nod, Sasha looking up, still scared. "I'll get her situated and, shall I say, act on our amended arrangement. Thanks for understanding man." T plots, shaking the manager's hand.

With that settled, and security removing the now-fired manager, T gets Sasha back to their room. Ten minutes later, the new arrangement with that high-rank manager takes full effect and is entirely capitalized on. Sasha calms, awaiting her spouse's return from bringing in all they'd ordered and securing the room.

T sits beside her and is inundated with swoons, fawns, and affections. Blushing as he served her, T repeats his every vow of dedication, love, devotion, and oath to her protection. Sasha's face reddens as they devour the best foods that hotel has to offer, her stopping long enough to take that pill. She deliberately left them in the room, T assuming there's a reason and not asking about it.

Setting those on an end table, Sasha covers "I left them in here on purpose. I don't want some dumbass to see them and try something. I know you said you'd lay down your life for me and the kids, but I don't want that happening on our retreat." "Come here, my deity." T invites, opening his arms. Sasha takes that invitation shocked at what he called her, only to her him dispel her plan with those pills outright. "Oh wow, I didn't even think of that." Sasha uncovers. Laying her back, T desires "Now that's settled. I say we go back to that wild night you mentioned, huh?" Kissing her slowly, T hears gasped "Yeah." They do from that minute on, only breaking from the sex to recover or for Sasha to entice T with more lingerie.

TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby know nothing of those developments, the couple again feeding the kids. That leaves the family elder to make dinner, not that he minds, handling as much as Ty-Leah and Junior are settled into the crib for a while. The scotch rounds got dumped, TreMarion providing sodas this time, as he's aware Tynie's near-due for a pill.

Taking their portions one at a time as that was all laid out to the kitchen bar, TreMarion and Bobby see Tynie eat just enough to cover her pill. Ducking away to take that, she notes where Bobby moved their bags. In the master bedroom, and Tynie doesn't mind the fact that's where they'll be sleeping, becoming silent as she rejoins the family. Eating in silence, the adults listen to the chatter of the kids, proud at how fast they're speaking so well. Tynie gets up, rounding up the dishes before cleaning from the dinner, and then doing so to the kitchen.

The men in that house wait for her and monitor the kids, TreMarion heading to kiss the kids goodnight. Hugging Tynie and Bobby in kind, he leaves that part of the house, ducking off into his area. Tynie and Bobby then get the kids readied for bed, laying them down one at a time. Tynie's a bit skittish about leaving their room, Bobby taking care of that with a few words whispered in her ear "They're fine, beautiful." Tynie nods, and then escorts him to the master bedroom.

He's already got everything set up on T's end table: their phone charging, the monitors set to high volume, and her pills. TreMarion's showering now, keeping ears out for the kids, entirely out of a new habit.

Tynie's sat back against the headboard on what is typically Sasha's side of the bed, with Bobby right at her hip. She's not gotten to watch the kids like this since T and Sasha's wedding, and she's apprehensive against falling asleep on Ty-Leah and Junior. Revealing as much to her husband, Tynie silences. "Relax, sweetheart. They're fine now, and we'll take care of them when they need it. You don't have to push yourself in the way you are now." Bobby recounts.

Laying out against the bed slowly, Tynie groans, again getting Bobby to follow her. He does get up, long enough to cover her first, then himself. "Don't let Tynie pull any sort of all-nighter, son. I'm here too, and will gladly help with the angels. You do whatever you feel is right, or is unsafe for the kids to be near. Love you." TreMarion requires in a text, Bobby returning "I won't let her, Dad. Thanks, I got those parts covered. Love you." Re-aligning the phone to the charger, he again lays back, rushing only to hold Tynie tightly.

The first line out of Bobby's mouth is an admission, one that describes why he'd yet to brag about how "expertly" she did the dodging maneuvers he used on the Force. "Your life was in my hands then, Bobby. Mine too, I had no choice." Tynie cries.

Learning with that reaction that recapping those events was a REALLY bad idea, Bobby consoles her wordlessly. "I'm glad I can make you proud, but I've been holding this back all afternoon honey. I've wanted to cry so badly. That was too close... AGAIN!" Tynie weeps. Releasing all the pent-back tears and residual fear takes a while for Tynie, Bobby keeping her held through it all. "My God, I know this is unfair, but is there any way you can get this place not to look like a frat party struck it while I lay here and keep ears out for the kids?" Tynie inquires.

"That's not unfair beauty. Actually Dad asked me to do the same thing, saying he'll help if you need it with the kids while I take care of that." Bobby unveils. Kissing her, he vows "Yes my love, I'll be safe about it." Getting her calmed by the power of his kiss is just enough to make her lay back a bit more relaxed. Seeing that, Bobby goes out of the room, making the rest of the house so it doesn't look like a "frat party hit it." The one thing he doesn't do is mop, Bobby figuring that can be saved for the morning. Returning to his woman, Bobby sees Tynie waited up for him, not sleeping until he's in her arms.

Once more arriving at her side, Bobby's taken under the covers and into a tight hold. She's keeping him that close as a warning sign, one he immediately receives.

Worried over how well she'll sleep, he stays up, watching over Tynie. His mind rages over the darker points of their day, Bobby not saying anything. Ty-Leah and Junior sleep through the night, which stuns their namesakes, yet makes the family elder proud. Tynie wakes after about an hour and a half, seeing her spouse half-sat up in bed.

"You can't shut your brain off, you poor thing." She concerns, petting his jaw. Looking into his eyes, she coaxes "Lay out with me, let me hold you. Try to get some sleep." Bobby allows a smile to creep across his face, again taking her invitation. Holding one another, they too sleep through the rest of the night, only having TreMarion follow their lead.

T and Sasha's night doesn't end that early, truly it doesn't end until nearly dawn. They've been in that suite making love quite a bit, Sasha capitalizing on the fact she and T don't have to be so quiet about their sex. Mike, Megan, and Cody have a good night as well. Mike and Megan take their "celebration" privately in their room once Cody's situated similarly to how T and Sasha handle their kids for the night. That couple celebrates for another reason; yet again their desire for amends was granted. Now, they only have to make amends with TreMarion, which should occur another time.

What started out as a day from hell for Tynie and Bobby ended on a rather peaceful note. Ty-Leah and Junior are brilliant, and have no shame in their game when it comes to showing that. T's got a couple more things to cover, and those will be resolved in the next two days. Decisions were made, assholes got fired and busted for corruption, arrangements were modified and voided, but at the end of the day one thing is a cold hard fact:

Lessons were definitely learned…


	183. Ch 183

Title: T.C.O.B.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

As they wake, Sasha's smile is an attempt to conceal her own mixed emotions. T catches onto it anyway, wondering what's on her mind. "I've had a wonderful time with you, honey. It's just I feel like a really bad Mom for leaving the kids that way. I know they have Daddy, Tynie and Bobby caring for them, but I just feel..." Sasha starts. "Honey, you're not a bad mom. You're the greatest mom I know. They all wanted us to have this time together, being really adamant about it. Tynie, Bobby, and Dad wanted to care for Junior and Ty-Leah, for a bonding chance. Honey, there's nothing wrong with this, any of it." T finishes, stroking her cheek. The first kiss they share after waking is a hot one, T keeping his wife covered.

Putting on some pants after she's laid back as that kiss ended, he sends the carts out of the room, receiving a new one with quite a platter on top of it. "I didn't order this..." T initiates. "No, you didn't sir. This is a thank you from the corporate manager you dealt with yesterday. You helped him in ways that have to remain confidential." The bellhop interrupts. Conceding to that mandate, T pulls the cart in as the bellhop closes the door. Locking up and delivering that to his wife, T smiles widely.

"I don't even want to know what that dude meant by that. I'd rather enjoy this with my sexy deity." Sasha proposes, pointing to the cart. T blushes, bringing it all closer to her.

Painstakingly devouring it, the couple smiles, and their day seemingly drags on. Only one break from that expansive meal is taken, for Sasha to handle her morning pill. As they get done, T and Sasha shower together again, dressing before he loads the bags. He informs Sasha of the plan regarding TreMarion's SUV, noting "it cuts into our retreat, but it must get done."

"We'll be together, the kids are safe and cared for. That's what matters honey." Sasha corrects. Smiling at her, T realizes his wife just made a damn good point. They'd made a lot of love in the past 36 hours, and both are still recovering from it, so when she desires they go ahead and get TreMarion's SUV fixed: T obliges. Everything they brought, except her pills and their phone is bagged already, T having those other two items on him. Leaving the suite, Sasha handles check out, as T tries to find a nearby auto shop.

The same manager that they dealt with to modify arrangements relating to TreMarion's SUV appears, offering "My wife runs one, three blocks up and to the right. She's bonded and insured. I can get you in immediately." Shaking his hand, T requests "Please do." One phone call later, T's told to go ahead and take TreMarion's SUV to that shop. With a wave, T and Sasha honor that offer, the shop being easily found.

Pulling right up to the garage, T lets Sasha out, as the woman who runs it shows to them. "You're the couple that helped my husband. He told me everything, but I can't tell you. Sorry. This won't take long. Go ahead and go into our waiting room." She directs. Taking him by the hand, Sasha follows that direction with T in tow. She sits back, he's anxious, not having anyone work on the family's cars other than T himself. Watching the woman, T sees she's really good at auto repairs, which gets him to sit by his wife. Less than an hour later, the woman reappears, T meeting up with her. "Now, I've helped your husband, as has my wife. We're paying for this, so cut us an invoice." T instructs, cutting the woman's potential offer out of the question.

She does, T reaching into his wallet. Ten minutes after that, the invoice is paid; T's wallet is put in his pocket. The system was slow, which got Sasha worried about her man getting scammed. Keeping the receipt on her, she checks that against the bank account. The last transaction matches perfectly, Sasha hanging up as they finally head for home. "I know you were worried honey, but I saw someone there you may not have. The technician for her debit card system, and he was working his ass off. I love you, Sasha. I'm grateful you looked into that, but please know: it's alright." T recalls. Breathing deeply, Sasha nods; the two then driving on without further discussion.

They arrive home, T getting his wife inside just as Tynie and Bobby bring the kids out to the living room. Having their namesakes in the kanga packs, that couple sits back, TreMarion then waking and showing up in the room. T makes one trip out, to unload TreMarion's SUV, then locks up the house. Sasha doesn't like the idea of T being loaded down like that, taking one of the bags to their room. Moving those away from the bags belonging to Tynie and Bobby, Sasha returns to the others.

T's in the kitchen now, making breakfast as Tynie and Bobby set to feed the kids. TreMarion goes to T's side learning that his SUV got fixed before they came home. Taking over the kitchen, the family elder sends T on his way over to Sasha.

The two couples start a conversation, Tynie and Bobby not looking at T and Sasha while the kids are being fed. TreMarion's shocked to learn of Mike and Megan's amends being made to the two couples in the family. "Yeah Daddy, we're giving them this one shot. I mean, Mike had the audacity and ethics to come at us all directly and admit his and Megan's wrongdoing. Compared to how society typically is these days, we figured Megan and Mike deserve this chance. Bobby has Mike's number if you want to talk to him, too." Tynie clarifies.

Getting their meal made and set out for everyone, TreMarion takes the offer cited in Tynie's last line, calling Mike. "I understand you and your wife are making amends with my family. I heard you had the heart to admit your wrongs, and deserve the chance to make up for it. Mike, that takes a real set, you know what I mean. I'm with my family on this, you get your opportunity. Until we tell you otherwise, we're good. Now, for your amends to me: you and your wife have two glasses of scotch when you can. I understand you're a Dad now, Mike. Congrats man." TreMarion describes.

"She's my fiancé, sir. Other than that, you got it." Mike alters. "Call me TreMarion, and let me leave my number on your voicemail." TreMarion corrects. Mike agrees to that, the call then ending.

"Like Tynie said yesterday, that was quick and painless." TreMarion restates, setting Bobby's phone down. Taking Mike's number for himself, TreMarion calls it again, leaving his number against Mike's voicemail. "We don't mind you calling occasionally. No late night calls unless it's a dire emergency." TreMarion concludes, again hanging up.

A very stunned Mike is left to regale Megan in the latest, while Cody's distracted, Megan saying "We can do that." They head off to get Cody situated in a new school, Mike having all kinds of papers on him, one being a protection order against the paternal family that once laid claim to Cody. Cody adapts well and quickly, which impresses his parents.

The school administration keeps their copy of those papers, informing school security about the protective order. Once that's all done, Mike and Megan go about getting their restaurants back from the investigators, only to turn right around and put them on the selling market.

The day's already looking bright for everyone now connected to Tynie and Bobby, them being held back from eating until Ty-Leah and Junior have their parent's eyes on them. Halfway through her portion, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek and ducks away to take her pill. Resuming her place with the others after that, she smiles.

T and Sasha get their portion after TreMarion, the kids having every eye in the house on them at one moment or another. Tynie finishes first, altering the watch of the kids from hit-and-miss to constant. Ty-Leah and Junior are relaxed in their crib, giggling together by now. One by one, the other adults follow Tynie's lead, with her getting up to clean from the meal, yet again also doing the same in the kitchen. Being stopped by Sasha, Tynie heads back to Bobby's side. T gets advised that Bobby didn't have a chance to mop before they returned home, only to reiterate "Man, you did plenty. Not just yesterday, but lately. I've got that covered honest. Besides, we're having a good day together."

Taking his arms and wrapping herself in them, Tynie poses "What'll it take to get you relaxed babe?" "On that note, did you two use our Jacuzzi yet?" Sasha wonders. Tynie and Bobby shake their heads, Sasha intending "Go ahead then."

Honoring her wishes, they divert from changing long enough to kiss the kids. Again wrapping themselves in a towel each, Tynie and Bobby cross the house, holding hands. As they're absent from the family, readying the Jacuzzi for use, TreMarion tells all about the way last night went for the house. "Bobby did all the housework behind Tynie's back, aside from the kids' laundry and the kitchen. He got her half-asleep beforehand, and left the mopping for this morning. I told him not to allow Tynie to be part of that, after what she had to do just for them to get here." TreMarion concludes.

"That's amazing Daddy. I was wondering, would you go with Tynie to take that device back to the cable company? It'll spare you two having to cut that consent." Sasha discovers. "Consider it done." TreMarion assures, with a big smile on his face. They all sit around Ty-Leah and Junior, whom are chattering away again at this point.

Tynie and Bobby hop into the Jacuzzi, groaning as the jets get them fully relaxed. Bobby reveals all that he did while his wife was in the master bedroom alone last night, getting interrupted by her "You wonderful man, you worked so hard. Getting our bags into your SUV is on me this time. Your sexy muscles have done enough." "Yes love." Bobby chuckles. Sitting back together, they discuss how to go about showing the others what the couple got them. Half an hour later, they get out, shutting the Jacuzzi down before drying off and again wrapping themselves in those towels.

"Hey guys, when we get back in here, we need you to meet us in the master bedroom doorway. It's not bad news, rather it's quite good." Tynie announces as they cross the house. Everyone nods, even the kids, Tynie and Bobby making haste of changing outfits. Settling their swimwear and towels to dry, Bobby calls them all into the master bedroom doorway with a wave of his hand.

"Daddy already saw his gift, but Sasha yours is in the third drawer left hand side." Tynie allows, taking them all through their gift locations after citing Sasha's. Finding them, Sasha feels bad about not bringing anything for Bobby and Tynie. "No sis, you and T covered yours. I got Daddy a second bottle of that scotch to cover you too. I figured you'd want to relax more with T, since you're usually so busy." Tynie declines, catching that remorse in her sisters' eyes.

"Wow, thanks." Sasha gasps. One-by-one, everybody loves their gifts, the kids wanting to wear theirs. "After your baths, honies. That's what your Aunt Tynie intended." T procures. "K, Daddy!" Ty-Leah squeals, just before Junior restates it. TreMarion heard what Tynie did to "cover" Sasha, cornering Tynie. "I appreciate what you intended, but I do not want you doing that all the time. This was the only time I desire that happening." TreMarion scolds, still smiling. "Yes Daddy." Tynie forfeits, everybody packing away their gifts.

Tynie picks up the bags, Bobby retrieving her pills from the end table. Doing the same with their phone charger, he stashes the pills quickly then puts the charger into one of their bags. Seeing her loaded like that displeases everyone, Bobby seeing it in their eyes as he voids her plan by taking a bag off his wife. Loading and securing his SUV, they turn tail and head in the direction of the family. Locking up behind them, Tynie and Bobby smile.

"We want to thank you for coming out and doing that for us. Not just watching the kids, but everything. I don't know what to do to show our gratitude this time, though." Sasha gratifies. "First off, you owe us nothing. We're family, and you two gave us a retreat. Secondly, I don't want us doing things for you and the kids to come with any feelings of a debt being owed. Tynie doesn't either. Sasha honey, relax. We only loaded my SUV now because we wanted that done before we all eat again." Bobby disproves.

"Sis, he's right. Family helping family doesn't mean there are debts involved. T's covering what he feels is right, given the situation certain things happened under. There's a massive difference. I know this may have slipped your mind, but none of us here wants the kids learning that helping people that deserve it comes with shit being owed. Pardon my language." Tynie reminds.

Tynie and Bobby again get kicked out of T and Sasha's kitchen, this time by him. Taking a spot on the couch near the kids, that couple smiles and tells a tale of the family's greatness to Ty-Leah and Junior. TreMarion leaps in on that, adding things that Tynie and Bobby didn't consider. Listening receptively, the kids smile and cheer at just the right moments. Sasha gets sent out of her kitchen too, opting to group up with the rest of the family. The tale ends before Sasha can get in on it, her spinning another one. This one's all about the "Wonders" that the rest of the family has and will do for the kids. Again cheering at the perfect times, Ty-Leah and Junior show their evident intellect off.

Before Tynie can brag about that however, she and Bobby's phone is going off. Taking the call in TreMarion's area, she learns that Harlon ended his life, and what he owns was left directly to her in his latest modified will. "Stop with that Ma'am hot mess, I prefer Tynie. I know you didn't know that until now, so we're alright. In terms of Harlon's estate and properties: I want that shit liquidated. I want called when that's done. You say I'm executor of his estate, and I have final say about his funeral right? Give him the shittiest funeral for a member of the Force that you can! I find his suicide to be a mass-dishonor of the NYPD, therefore I deem that a perfect send off! Note that my family and I will not attend, and I do NOT want contacted until those liquidations go through PROPERLY!" Tynie renders.

Scrawling all that to paper, the attorney handling the red-tape aspect of Harlon's will considers "You will be contacted as you requested and no further. The rest will be left to me, and I concur with your view on suicide. The funeral will meet your expectations, and I will handle any and all arrangements. You won't have to worry about a thing, Tynie. We'll be in touch. For the record, I got this number off the papers he left in lieu of a suicide note." "Thanks for telling me. Like you said, we'll be in touch." Tynie reclaims, hanging up.

Holstering their phone, she takes several deep breaths, then goes back towards the others. The shock of that news still rings out in Tynie's expression, her alerting the others in a way they didn't expect. Again pulling out their phone, she texts TreMarion and T "Harlon left me everything he owns in a new will. Then he ended his life. We're not going to the funeral, his attorney agreed with my choice. Harlon's getting the NYPD's version of a pauper's funeral too. THAT'S how I feel about suicide, and I had final say on that shit! The son of a bitch left my number on some papers in place of a suicide note, which is how his attorney got ahold of me! I'm getting called when his shit's liquidated. After that, legally I can do whatever the fuck I want with the profits. Don't be surprised if y'all are called out or called to authorize bank actions. Love you."

"Oh damn." T and TreMarion gulp. Sasha's curious, going to her man's hip. Bobby's wondering too, his wife sliding him their phone with that text still across the screen. Reading what she texted, Bobby leans in and whispers "Excellent call." T shows Sasha the text Tynie recently sent, her applauding "Hell, I'd have covered it the same way." "You aren't alone Sasha." Bobby and TreMarion add, almost simultaneously. "You really aren't alone in that beautiful. Tynie's hurt, go be with her." T requests. Sasha does just that, sitting on Tynie's other side. "I hated claiming that on your names, I swear. The kids don't need exposed to that kind of thing, which is why I alerted y'all the way I did. I'm serious. I'm just glad y'all back me on this one." Tynie justifies, fighting tears.

"Honey, how fast can you make something really chocolaty for every adult in the room and get the kids another water each?" Sasha wonders. "She means, how fast you and I can do that son." TreMarion changes, getting up and going to the kitchen. Bobby holds his wife, Sasha disputing "Now sis, there's never a reason to hate claiming things on our names when it comes to what you're trying to help me and T keep the kids from. You didn't know that, but I wanted to approach that possibility when a situation came up. You didn't do anything beyond assist me and T in keeping some real-life situations away from the kids until they're significantly older and those ordeals can be appropriately discussed. We're excellent, try to relax. By the way, you using text messages to pull all that off was also sheer genius!" "Ain't that the truth!" TreMarion applauds.

Tynie's a bit upset still, Bobby keeping her close, both remaining silent for a few minutes.

"I'm about to potentially sound controlling, but I think Tynie's use of text messages for alerting us of certain news is a great one. What I mean by that is, if things come up like what unfortunately hit with her and that phone call: I believe that should be our way to try to share the news. Only if there's a technical or weather issue, absolute emergency, an authorization of any kind required, or the kids are monitored away from who's got the unsettling information to share should we really change it. Until, that is, the kids are significantly older and more real-life issues can be correctly discussed with or around them." T appropriates, as he and the family elder resume making drinks.

"Ok now THAT'S genius!" Tynie beams, breaking her own silence. Bobby looks at T, translating "Judging by Dad's and Sasha's faces right now man, she gave our answer." Checking around the room, T sees Bobby's point as TreMarion's and Sasha's jaws hit the damn floor.

Tynie settles back towards her husband, Sasha following suit as TreMarion goes around serving them all the snack. Seated again, they all eat, Tynie halting when she sees the kids don't have any. She doesn't like that, settling hers aside to get something for Ty-Leah and Junior.

Feeding the kids one at a time as soon as she can, Tynie describes "Call me paranoid T, but I did this on purpose. I know we're all in the confines of the house you're the head of, but I don't want us getting into a habit of eating while the kids don't have nothin'. Only if they've already eaten is it really different. You can guess what three letters I'm trying to get you away from potential problems with on this too." "CPS!" Sasha gasps, getting Tynie to point right at her. Leaping to assist her sister, Sasha debunks "You're not paranoid, Tynie. You alerted us to a real concern, and actually helped us not get into a bad habit with the kids."

Cleaning Ty-Leah and Junior up from that snack, the ladies return to theirs, Bobby and T taking the twins out of the crib. Talking with the kids, those two men don't see Tynie and Sasha clearing from the snack until the ladies are in the kitchen. Chitchatting away, Tynie divulges why she's so "willing to be called paranoid" when it comes to the kids.

"Hold that thought pattern right there sis, yeah I got that line from Mike. You are not paranoid, if anything you are a very loving aunt. I know you fear stepping on me and T's toes as the kids' parents, but we don't consider you advising on things as anything stronger than you having our backs. Hell, you are a retired attorney, so we believe you're using that knowledge to help Ty-Leah and Junior. Yeah, me and T talked this over when Daddy's SUV was getting fixed." Sasha rebuts. Tynie questions "So, you won't kill me for occasionally helping keep the kids in clothes until such a time as either you or T one tells me it's ok for them to have chocolates or something?!" "Occasionally being the operative word sis." T intrudes.

Looking at Bobby, T smirks, TreMarion interpreting "Guys, all Tynie's trying to do is help. She's been worried out of her mind about doing the wrong thing for the angels in your arms. I don't have to, and won't, say the full-scope of why that is, either. I wasn't supposed to say anything until Tynie used the phrase call me paranoid, by her request. We talked about that while you were gone, and the kids were asleep, by the way."

"Papa, how we get Aunt Ty-Knee not to worry so much?!" Junior wonders. "Little Man, that's not Papa's turf, it's mine. I'll take care of it." Bobby returns. "Turf? What turf?" Ty-Leah poses, looking around the room. "Sweetie, your Uncle Bobby's just as unusual with words as your Aunt Tynie. What he means is, you two don't worry, he and I got this. Dad's done enough for it just by keeping your Aunt Tynie's request intact." T certifies. Ty-Leah and Junior laugh "Ok Daddy!" Turning their little chocolate eyes to Tynie, Ty-Leah and Junior give a bit of a concerned frump. Sasha leads Tynie back in the direction of the others.

Each adult sits down around the couch together; T and Bobby seeing their women take the kids into their arms. "I'm tryin' so hard Babygirl. I want the best for you and your brother. I worry so much because there's too many bad people out there, too many nosy and wrong people. I'm just doin' my part to keep you two safe, loved, and cared for. I swear." Tynie mutters. Ty-Leah bats her namesake's chest; resting her head on Tynie's bosom as a frown appears on the little one's face. The chest-batting stops suddenly, as Ty-Leah shrieks "You worry like that scares me!" Dropping her head in a flash, Tynie takes Babygirl's hand into hers, sating "You got it angel. Calm down."

Junior turns his head like a shot, posing "Mommy, is sissy ok?!" Tynie starts singing a lullaby to Ty-Leah, her brother hearing it too. The surrounding adults immediately hush, allowing Tynie's song to be the only sound in the house. When it ends, Ty-Leah's in tears, whimpering "Sorry Aunt Ty-Knee, I not know." Staving back her own tears, Tynie rebuts "Now angel, there's never a reason to be sorry for learning. I know you worry about us adults, your brother too. We don't want you to, though. We really got this covered."

Ty-Leah's tears subside, Tynie gently wiping them away before she whispers "We're alright angel." Sasha attaches "Listen to your Auntie, angels. She not only can sing, but she's right on this one."

"Dere anyfing Aunt Ty-Knee Can't do?!" Junior poses (There anything Aunt Tynie can't do?!) Tynie blushes at that, Bobby insinuating "Little Man, I ask myself that sometimes." Still blushing, Tynie looks right at T and advises "We should leave the answer at what Bobby said. The depth of the real answer is not fit for the ears of toddlers, in my book." Ty-Leah gives a curious look, T resolving "Tynie, you were right. They're happy, safe, and loved. That's what matters. Everything else will come to be covered when it's meant to. I agree, we leave Bobby's answer as the one the kids get for now."

Her blushing worsens when Bobby tells the kids "You'll get to see that more often, your Aunt's a genius." "Uncle Bobby made Aunt Ty-Knee reawwy bwush!" Junior and Ty-Leah note together. (Uncle Bobby made Aunt Tynie really blush!)

"Yeah, this shade of red isn't really my color." Tynie mock-mopes. "It is too! You wook coot, Aunt Ty-Knee!" Ty-Leah refutes. (It is too, you look cute Aunt Tynie.) Bobby leans over, kissing Ty-Leah's cheek before murmuring "You and I agree on that one." Tynie reverses the favor, mumbling to Junior "We'll agree when I make your uncle Bobby blush again. Trust me." "Ok Aunt Ty-Knee!" Junior laughs. The couple leans back with the kids in their arms, Bobby giving his wife a knowing-yet-proud smile. Finally feeling the rush of blood and redness to her cheeks abating, Tynie starts toying with Ty-Leah's hair. Bobby strokes Junior's curls, the two again sharing a look.

"T, would you be cool if we all went out to Dave and Dynise's spa in a week and a half when it reopens from remodeling? I can get these angels in with a chick named Tisha, most likely. Tisha's a sweetheart and she'll be really gentle with them. I can see to that part myself, too. That is, if you consent to these angels getting their hair done." Tynie proffers.

"Remodeling?" Sasha wonders. TreMarion reaches for his phone, texting "Electrical issue caused by a security system meltdown. They're closed until the remodel goes through and the electrical is re-certified. I checked into that yesterday before going to bed. I'm texting this because of the way Tynie worded her inquiry, she deemed it a safe way to ask about that given the closeness of the kids."

T receives that text, approving "We get that arranged after it's been a couple days beyond that timeline, Tynie. I appreciate how you asked me, especially with the news that I'm now reading. I'll tell Sasha privately later. You were right too, Dad. You two handled that excellently." "Not arguing that." Sasha concedes with a big smile on her face.

Ty-Leah and Junior take to chattering away again, Tynie and Bobby witnessing just how well their speaking is coming along already. TreMarion, T and Sasha sit back and listen as well, the family elder also holstering his phone. As the kids break from their conversation, Tynie remembers "There's a list of stuff me and Bobby used while you were out relaxing. It's tagged to the fridge because I feel it all needs replaced or replenished as a stash. I put it up there last night." "Wondered what that was." Sasha mentions. "Later sis..." T teases, getting the hint.

Everyone sits back again, the kids smiling in the arms of the family's women. The day's turned out really well so far, even with a couple serious topics which came up. Sasha has a contemplative look on her face, Tynie translating "Sis, I have a feelin' about what crossed your mind. No, I will not have Daddy out to handle that device return today. I'd rather do it Friday afternoon when Bobby deals with that Jaik brother about the part replacement for our laundry room. Worst that can happen is I call to set up a timeline to do me and Bobby's laundry over the weekend because of a part needin' ordered."

"No pre-set timeline needed for you to do your laundry, sis. Just text to make sure we're all up and don't do it after 7 pm or before 8 am. That way if Bobby finds out there's a part needing ordered, you have a ready-set backup plan." T arranges. Considering that a done deal, those two smile as everyone gets right back to enjoying the sounds of Ty-Leah and Junior chattering.

Bobby breaks that trend, kissing Ty-Leah then his wife before heading in the direction of the kitchen. T follows his every move, those two men meeting up to make the family a very-expansive spread for their next meal. Discussing something that comes to T in that process, it's determined that TreMarion and the ladies will find out the final decision later.

Heading out to the family afterwards, Bobby and T take the kids into their arms so the ladies and TreMarion can eat. Those three get theirs just as T and Bobby situate the kids into the crib. Remembering what Tynie said about the kids eating with the adults, T and Sasha set them up for their dinner. Tynie and Bobby wait until that's over and aim to get the kids cleaned and re-situated in the crib. T and Sasha clear from those dishes, and then the adults all go in on having dinner.

Again cleaning up, Tynie and Bobby look over the family with beaming smiles. The kids are laid back by TreMarion and T, Sasha sitting back.

Bobby kisses his wife prior to getting lead in the direction of the entertainment center. She gets detoured to the couch, sitting next to Sasha as T and Bobby disconnect and temporarily stash the device that was used for TreMarion's cable. Turns out there are three cable boxes, those two men taking all of them out and putting them in the same location for the time being.

The ladies, family elder, and kids are all kicking back by now, with T and Bobby resuming their places in the living room ten minutes later. Tynie and Bobby kiss their namesakes, watching the kids get taken back to bathe by their parents.

Bobby then tells TreMarion where the cable boxes can be found, him remembering the arrangement for Tynie meeting at T and Sasha's Friday, shortly after receiving that word. Getting the kids ready for bed, T and Sasha realize Tynie's gift is actually new pajamas, putting Ty-Leah and Junior into them. Tynie ducks away from the others, taking her evening pill, and then getting them all sodas. The chance for Tynie and Bobby to again hold their namesakes approaches after the sodas are set aside, Sasha taking it also as a window to handle taking her evening pill.

T and TreMarion wait for Sasha's return to have their sodas, Tynie and Bobby not electing to try to juggle the kids and their drinks in that moment. Ty-Leah and Junior start to doze against Tynie and Bobby, the kids closing their eyes slowly as she cites "Honey, we should get them laid down." Following her lead, the kids are made comfortable in their crib for now, Tynie and Bobby at last joining the others with the sodas.

Tynie gets another call from that attorney from this morning, after she's had a few sips of that soda, again taking it away from the kids. The attorney's a dickhead, acting as if he's God incarnate and Tynie's less than sub-human, until she growls "Leave whatever you have to say on my voicemail. I'm in a location where I'm technically NOT supposed to be on my phone right now, by the rules of the deed holding man of the house I'm in as I say this. If I have questions, I'll call you another time." Tynie commands. "Will do." The attorney replies, getting hung up on after.

She then makes a beeline for Bobby, depicting "That attorney just tried to rob me of every last one of my rights as a human being. Literally. What you heard me say to him was a deliberate lie, and I say that because I wanted to alert y'all before having Bobby take the phone and tear into that dude. As my husband, he has every right and consent to do that." Kissing her cheek and retrieving the phone in one move, Bobby keeps his lips by Tynie's ear as he snarls under his breath "His ass is mine!"

"I know what that calls for." T eludes, aiming to retrieve some scotch from TreMarion's "adult beverage" fridge. Bobby takes their phone into TreMarion's room, demanding to speak with a partner at that attorney's law firm. Getting one five minutes later, no obscenity or legal action threat is spared as Bobby jumps the shit out of that attorney's professional boss.

"Tell them she has a houseful of witnesses and all but two can and will testify in court if we have to!" T claims in the background. Using that claim, Bobby is continually redefining irate with that partner in the contacted law firm. T gets out of the verbal firing line, darting to pour them all a round of the acquired scotch. Keeping Tynie and Bobby's separate from the others, T sees that the kids are sound asleep, mentioning "I know she didn't want to say anything around them, but that dude left her without an option. Trust me guys, Bobby's scaring the fear of Christ into that entire lawfirm as we speak!"

"They have it coming!" TreMarion and Sasha agree together. Tynie gets up, obtaining hers and Bobby's scotches, taking both towards TreMarion's area of the house. Silently standing by her man, Tynie sips the scotch held by her right hand. "I am not afraid to see to it your entire lawfirm and all the families connected lose ABSOLUTELY everything! Either you agree to what I've demanded in defense of my wife or I WILL!" Bobby threatens. Urgently agreeing, once that partner realized Bobby meant business, a deal is then cut for Tynie to receive more than just the liquidation payout from Harlon's will. Much more actually, as that partner had had enough of receiving the kinds of calls Bobby's made about that attorney. "Non-negotiable deal breaker. You do NOT contact my family; you do NOT deal with my wife. You call and deal with me ALONE when that all goes through... Understand?!" Bobby orders.

"Entirely. I'm noting it all now. My lawfirm, excluding that attorney that I'm about to fire and have forcibly removed, will be warned that a call to your wife or family means they're also immediately fired." The partner swears. Hearing a scrawling noise in the background, Bobby snarls "Good! I'm holding you to that!" Considering as much expected, the deal's finalized, and the call's ended mutually. Serving him the scotch, Tynie mutters "T insisted."

Taking the drink into one hand, he pulls her closer with the other, calming as Tynie rested her head on his chest. Tynie does something else, sending a text that sounds like Bobby, which says "If ANY of you get called by this number CALL ME IMMEDIATELY. I don't give a damn WHAT hour it is! They KNOW what happens against them then! Other than that: it's resolved and they deal with ONLY ME. Love you" Adding the number to look out for, she hits send. Bobby saw that, praising "Thanks baby." "After what you just did, you wonderful man, that was no problem." Tynie dedicates.

Kissing his neck, she slides the phone and holster onto his hip before they again head out to be with the others. "I'll say this, Friday morning Tynie and I will be over at 8 a.m. I'll explain why it's so early for our meeting up after I get some things confirmed. Since we'll be together, we all go to cover that device return trip with Dad. Save that last text against your phones, and understand one thing: I meant what it said." Bobby decrees the moment he and his wife are in close range of the other adults. Slowly wearing a vindictive smile, he feels his wife rise to her toes and kiss his cheek.

"You got it man." T approves. "I say we have these scotches and try to relax for a bit." TreMarion proposes, with all adults around him beginning to comply. Tynie has the hardest time with that relaxation, her mind essentially kicking her ass for the way the latest situation arose so close to the kids. Sasha picks up on that, denouncing "Tynie, no. You didn't have an option, and I knew that from the minute you made a claim about T without warning him first. You did everything you could to prevent the kids from being near that type of call. We all got alerted, if you will, to the severity of what dude did when you made the statement about Bobby and all of your rights. Honey, that's dire-emergency type stuff. Relax, and trust me on this." Tynie nods, conceding "Alright then, sis."

Ty-Leah and Junior amazingly slept through all of that, which furthers Tynie's ability to relax. "Thank God they're heavy sleepers!" She honors. Bobby keeps one arm around his wife, the other holding his glass, as that last line gets concurred with by a round of nodding heads. She's so close to Bobby that the phone vibrating can be felt, him reaching between them to answer it.

The text that shows is a brief confirmation of Bobby's demands from twenty minutes ago, so that gets locked against the phone before the phone itself is re-holstered. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "I'll tell you later. I'll tell them later, too." Tynie nods, then returns to her drink, causing the others to tail that move in kind. Breaking from his, T gets a call from Jaik that says Friday is out for him going to Bobby's, due to a death and out of town funeral in Jaik's family.

"You be with your family man. With our condolences. I was going to call you and try to set that up for next week anyway, situations arose that mandate my family's immediate attention. Getting those resolved will take my family clean through Friday at least." T responds. Jaik plans "I'll call you when I'm back in town, man. We can set it up then. Thank you for understanding." Deeming that the new arrangement, T goes to Bobby's ear and repeats the news with Jaik, as the phone's hung up and holstered.

"T, dude, I appreciate you wanting me and Bobby kept current on that. You didn't have to leap the way you did though. You were right when you basically said to Jaik that we're taking care of family business. Relax man, that back-up plan we devised can be used until that stuff with Jaik gets situated." Tynie describes. Sasha, TreMarion and Bobby all concur "She's right ya know." Retreating to his seat, beside his wife, T discovers they were all right in what was said.

Finishing the scotches, the ladies are ceased from cleaning up by Bobby and T. TreMarion waits until they're all in the living room before initiating hugs and sharing love. Doing the same with the kids, T sees Tynie and Bobby out. Bobby's SUV is already loaded, him driving as they at last head for home. Securing the house, T turns to his wife and gets the kids put into bed. The end of day regimen for that couple happens just after Ty-Leah and Junior are tucked in, Sasha grateful that even with seriousness; the family still had a halfway decent day.

TreMarion starts the typical end-of-day situation he's had since moving into T's, heading for bed himself afterwards. Covered up together, Sasha gets held tightly by T, whom hears her worry over Tynie. "She's fine baby. Bobby's got her covered. We're all fine, beautiful. You don't need to worry." T lulls, laying them both back against the bed. Sasha falls asleep, taking his word to heart, T remaining awake. Something tells him there's about to be a phone call, and he stays up to wait for it. TreMarion does the same thing, unaware that T's still awake, laying back in bed himself.

Bobby has his wife in the house, with their bags at her feet, with the home itself locked up by now. They've been home for just under forty-five minutes, and she's seen him take a couple calls, not saying anything about it. Sitting next to Tynie, he calls TreMarion and T, testifying "I didn't want to discuss this with the kids so close. I found out that Tynie getting treated the way she did by that shithead attorney was the last straw for the entire firm. The partner who's shit I jumped and legally threatened within a millimeter of every life in that lawfirm texted me when we were leaving your place. They fired that attorney and are liquidating his part of the firm. We're meeting at 8 am at your place before we go to that firm and receive the payouts from that liquidation; I have the address locked against my phone. Remember what Tynie said about authorizing bank actions and Harlon's estate? Yeah, we're getting THAT too, and I set it up for the same time for both. We're meeting up, but Tynie and I have to sign for those. She was Harlon's estate executor, and I overtook the difference. After that, we deal with the bank, and returning those cable boxes. I'm just sorry I'm callin' you guys so late in the day."

"Dude, for shit like what you JUST learned, it's no problem!" T assures. "Son, I agree with T on this one." TreMarion admits. Checking his phone real quick, T discovers when the date and time appears "We've been callin' it Friday, but it's actually tomorrow!"

"Well, we'll see you in the morning then. Love you guys." Bobby concludes. Sending love back, T and TreMarion hang up. Setting their alarms as the phones are charged, T decides he'll update Sasha in the morning. Overhearing all that as Bobby yet again holsters their phone, Tynie ponders "You're serious?!" "Absolutely." Bobby confirms, getting taken in for a heated kiss.

Enjoying that, Bobby sweeps his wife off the couch and her feet. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie feels him hold her against his chest with both arms on her hipline. Hitching her legs around him, she gets slowly whisked in the direction of their room, adoring every second.

Setting her down against the bed's edge a bit later Bobby's soon relieved of the grasp from both Tynie's arms and legs. The kiss slowly ends after that, him retrieving and delivering the bags they took to T and Sasha's. Sitting in wait of him, she smiles, happy to be home after a long-and-predominantly peaceful day with the family.

Leaving the bags where he put them, Bobby unloads his pockets, sets their alarm, and also charges their phone. Flopping back against the bed, Tynie gratifies "Thank you so much baby." Bobby dodged her flopping just in time really, as the back of his wife's head nearly struck his privates, his quick pull back sparing that.

Looking down on her, Bobby resounds "No problem." Seeing the frustration from some of today's events start to etch across her face, he pets his wife's jaw, attempting to soothe her. "I hope the kids don't mind if I ask for most of Saturday and Sunday to be ours alone. I don't want them ever thinkin' we're leavin' em." Tynie concerns. "Don't you worry, sweetheart. We'll have all of those two days to ourselves. We'll call to talk to the kids, and everyone will have the weekend at home. Anything that comes up, we'll cover when we're meant to. Believe me." Bobby precludes. By now, they're the only ones awake without knowing it.

Noticing an expression on Tynie's face that speaks of being lost in thought, Bobby suddenly catches onto the fact that his wife's mind is really starting to swirl. Playing with her hair, he does his best to quietly console her for a time. When that doesn't work, they talk, discussing mostly the high and happy points of the day. That chat finished, they hash out everything else that hit, Tynie confessing that these days she's again feeling like she's too weak to deserve Bobby. Refuting that takes a while, but when he succeeds, she gets up and moves to her side of the bed. Yanking the covers back, Tynie invites him to be held closely.

Taking that invitation, Bobby smiles, as she reveals "You deserve honored for how far you took protecting me tonight. I'm trying to, while also giving us a chance to get some sleep as we have an early morning tomorrow." "For you, I will do anything." Bobby emphasizes. They share another kiss, this one being the last of the day. Sleep arrives, and that couple falls into it exhausted and grateful today's done.

A lot happened today, most of it good. There were some serious points that weren't, though. Tomorrow the aftermath of those gets resolved, alongside the final act on TreMarion's cable account. Ty-Leah and Junior basked in the family time, and loved showing off the fact that they're already so smart. T will honor getting Bobby's laundry room washer connector replaced next week, as the man to do it had a family loss which prevented as much from happening sooner.

TreMarion's oil line is new, and the leak is history, much to the family's relief. Mike, Megan and Cody weren't dealt with today by the family, but the adults figure that will happen in due time. Even with the lower points, the family had a decent one. All in all, Tynie and Bobby's family evidenced today that they're really good at one thing, aside from loving each other, and that is:

Taking Care Of Business (T.C.O.B.)….


	184. Ch 184

Title: "Yeah, we got it good…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me

As they slept, Bobby remained in his wife's arms, getting his back petted periodically. Flittering his eyes open, he sees a very wide smile on Tynie's face. "I adore this. Holding your sexy body so close to me; getting to feel each and every one of your hot muscles around me." Tynie swoons, literally doing so while half-asleep. Kissing her cheek, Bobby assures "Anything for you, anytime." Her hands course down his back again, cupping his ass, and pushing his hips against hers. The sensation of his morning glory bulging against her pelvis causes Tynie's eyes to come wide open, and her mouth to gape with a breathed moan.

Releasing him, her hands taken by Bobby's, they get out of bed together. Standing face-to-face, he holds up a finger, and then leans back to shut off that damn alarm that's just now going off. Raised up tall before her in no time, Bobby receives a strip show, before she reaches over to get him naked. Batting her hands away, he lifts them to his lips, kissing the back of each. She giggles as he sets her hands free, getting to witness Bobby strip for her moments later.

Eyeing each other over, Tynie sees that Bobby's outfit actually stifled the true size of his hard-on. Tynie reaches out again, petting his chest this time. As her fingers rake down his abdomen, he cups her ass, thrusting her hips closer to his. Lifting her hands again, Tynie seductively offers "Let me make that easier for you." Sharing a devilish smile, the couple kisses, her again hitching her hips to his, one leg at a time. Mid-kiss she slams onto his dick, and starts riding mightily. Keeping her held against him, Bobby wraps one arm around Tynie's shoulders, the other around her hips.

While she's distracted by riding him, Bobby spins and drops them against the bed, cupping the back of his wife's head before impact. The kiss is undeterred for just a little while longer, him taking over the wild and strong thrusts, Tynie writhing in desire beneath Bobby. Nipping each other's lower lips, the kiss they shared is ended, her eyes blazing with a flame of pure lust. His share that flaming lust blaze, the two again devilishly smiling. Tynie's hands paw all over his back, hips, and ass, her cautious about scratching him hard enough to bleed. Lowering his lips to her ear, Bobby sultrily dares "I love it when you claw me, go for it."

She does, and he essentially fucks every worry from her mind. Her sounds while they make love arouse him more, her body telling exactly how close his wife is to a much-needed orgasm. She pets his back again, silently checking for blood, as he feels her rock against his crotch repeatedly. Reaching down to halt that by again cupping her ass, they kiss once more.

Breaking that off, Tynie mewls "Flex your badass dick babe, let me feel its power." He does, allowing it to also throb and bulge inside her. Those moves send her fully over the edge, Tynie screaming "Ohhh Bobby!" His inner thighs and crotch are absolutely drenched by her juices, the way her body clamps around him driving Bobby entirely mad with the need to bust a nut. Gritting his teeth and grunting, Bobby tries to get his wife off again before losing his own battle with release.

How he sounds now is driving her wild, Tynie praising the power of Bobby's sex, while feeling her body quickly respond to the way his dick is hardening in her depths. "Harder gorgeous, harder!" Tynie craves. Grabbing at the bed on either side of his wife, Bobby complies, taking the strength of his thrusts up several notches. As all that's felt, Tynie wails "Yes, my God! YES!"

Mixing his grunts with drawn out growls, Bobby drives his woman crazier with desire. Moaning as she lay beneath him for a time, getting ground into with blatant feral strength, Tynie wraps her arms around his shoulders, allowing her body to send the word that she's again close. Remaining in that position, Bobby focuses on getting his wife off, attempting still to hold back his own orgasm. Feeling his tells patter against her inner walls, alongside the firmness of his heat driven into her depths, Tynie loses it again, screaming Bobby's name. A few more thrusts in the way she'd been taken this time, and Bobby fills her with his seed, groaning her name.

Pulling him on top of her fully, Tynie initiates a drawn-out kiss, Bobby releasing his grasp on the bed. Slowly slumping out of his wife, she praises "Damn sexy, you were world-shattering!" Kissing her shortly, Bobby brags "So were you, luscious." Their post-lovemaking happiness is interrupted, the damn phone going off. It's that lawfirm partner, calling with an offer "I can have those liquidation profits sent to your home by secured courier. You and Tynie will be electronically and physically signing two different forms, though. My firm now has to overhaul every case that bastard handled, and may I say: your wife was quite wise with Harlon Davis' estate. She actually cut quite a few people one hell of a break. He was far from as pure as he led many folks to believe. He's a pauper from beyond the grave, if you get my point."

"Certainly. We'll do it that way, just have me contacted when that courier's to come by. I must warn you, come 8 am I have family business to attend to which will be a pretty much all day affair." Bobby answers. "Sending the courier now, then. After this, you will only be contacted with a confirmation that I received those forms. Good day." The partner concludes, hanging up.

"Talk about quick and painless. We need to get dressed and sign some things, I'll explain later." Bobby eludes. Leaping from the bed, she mistakenly wears his top and gets her pants on. Rushing to dress behind her, Bobby sees Tynie grab the phone. Once clothed, they run to the door, making it just in time to greet that secured courier. She signs first, then him, and then she takes the liquidation profits. Sending the courier on her way, Tynie locks up. Stealthily taking custody of all those checks, Bobby witnesses his wife checking the phone. Shaking his head with a smile, Tynie's then escorted to retrieve her pills prior to them both having something to eat.

Returning to the kitchen she makes the meal, and coffees, as he comes up to take the phone from her. Just then a text from that lawfirm partner comes across the phone which says "Got the forms, we're good. If you have ANY trouble with those checks you are to call me IMMEDIATELY." "Will do man." Bobby replies. Serving him, Tynie's voice pitch is loving and flirtatious. Blushing as she treats Bobby like a literal God, she finally takes her portion and sits beside him at the kitchen bar. "Someone's happy." Bobby teases. "Aren't you?" Tynie asks.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby reclaims "I am, don't worry. I just love hearing you sound that way." She giggles, tucking her hair behind her ear, and then they eat. Taking her pill, she stashes that bottle away. Refused from doing clean-up, Tynie watches Bobby, checking him out at every turn. Whistling, she sees his face turn a bit red. "Just honoring my man's natural sexiness." Tynie reproaches. Coming before her, Bobby takes his wife's hands into his, only to return the favor of checking her out. "Sexy woman." He boasts with a happy purr in his voice.

By now its 7:30 and they're to be at T's by 8, so Tynie rushes behind him, giving her best quick once-over of his back. Spinning on his toes, Bobby resolves "No need to worry beautiful, I'm alright." With all they need on them now, the couple heads out, with her securing the house. He drives, and she's glad for that, because yet again there are dumbasses with drivers' licenses on the road. A few of them scare her, causing Tynie to pray under her breath for their safety. Making it to T's, she desires "Lover, please follow me on this. A plan just came to me." Bobby agrees before they're even out of his SUV, her escorting him towards the others.

By then, everyone in T and Sasha's is awake, ready for their day, and sitting back in the living room. Entering the home, Bobby secures it behind the couple before his wife says word one. "T, forgive me for stomping the ever-lovin' life out of your toes with this dude. I saw several people who really shouldn't be on the roads, driving while we tried to get here. Daddy, you're riding with me and Bobby. T, you do NOT let Sasha drive. If those cable boxes are in your SUV Daddy, authorize Bobby to drive it. One catch to all this: we do our best to NOT have the kids out around those… pardon the term... dipshits with drivers' licenses, for too long." Tynie ascribes.

"She wouldn't even be having Sasha and the kids out there, but there are things on me that Sasha needs to directly sign. By that I mean, directly in front of the banker, on the orders of the partner that overtook and expedited the liquidation process. If we have any issues with our end of that, I'm to call him immediately." Bobby unveils, then explaining about the courier and the change that causes to the family's day. He finishes, Tynie vouching "I'm the one who told him NOT to call y'all about that. I preferred it be declared to your faces. I know it's an adult-type issue but I had it arranged to be discussed in the presence of the kids because their safety got involved. Please tell me y'all know how that happened." "I believe you called it, with the phrase pardoned: dipshits with driver's licenses." Sasha recalls.

"Tynie, you didn't stomp on my toes. If anything, you two answered questions I had. You also helped me show Ty-Leah and Junior that you'll do what you can to keep them safe. Bobby, that partner's orders notwithstanding, I won't have Sasha pre-endorse a check. That's too risky in my book. Tell me you know what risks I'm referring to." T denounces. "Son, trust me. We all know what you're not saying right now." TreMarion intervenes. Ty-Leah and Junior are half-awake, in their parents' arms and those kanga packs, when Tynie approaches them. "Honies, we love you." She assures, kissing them one at a time. TreMarion checks his phone, and then decides "We should really get going." Leading the troupe out, Tynie sees the family elder hanging back to lock up.

Following her plan, they take about half an hour to arrive at the bank, being one of the first groups in line. People try shoving T and Sasha, whom still have the kids in their kanga packs, Tynie turning to her brother in law. A Marine in full camo brings his troop between Tynie and Bobby's family and the mob, preventing them from pushing and shoving further, right before Tynie can react any more. T recognizes the troop leader, softly identifying "Devan Woolson. He was a sergeant when I retired." "It's Staff Sergeant these days, Sir!" Devan corrects. "Staff Sergeant, call me T. Thank you and your troop for what you're doing right now. The days of my answering to Master Sergeant are over." T orders. Devan barks that to his troop, who reports "As you wish T! No problem!"

Seeing how fast that Marine troop reacted to T's order, the mob elects to leave that branch of the bank, swearing and snarling under their breath. "T, you catch up with Staff Sergeant Devan Woolson appropriately. Invite him over this weekend for beers, honey." Sasha directs. T introduces his wife to Devan, regretting "I didn't know how to reach you when we got married man. I thought you'd shipped out." "I had. Just got back today, too. Tell you what, man. If it's alright with you, I'll give your wife my number. We can arrange those beers after we get our errands done." Devan offers.

Tynie appears in Devan's direct line of sight, dedicating "Staff Sergeant, I can make that really easy for you since Sasha and T are holding their kids. I got my husband's phone off his hip, and would be honored to have your number. I can get it to Sasha later. By the way, call me Tynie. My husband Bobby's to my left, and my Daddy, TreMarion is to my right." Surprised, Devan amends "Call me Devan. We can make that happen." Exchanging numbers, Tynie verifies T's claim about Devan having "been shipped out," precluding "Man, I have a question. What's your favorite brand of beer?" "Got that covered." T teases, stopping her thought pattern cold.

As the bank opens, Tynie tries to hold the family back, proposing "Y'all, they JUST got off a duty tour a few hours ago. They need to get things done more than we do. We have all day; they have family to see and whatnot." TreMarion agrees with that, assisting her in pulling the family out of the front of the line. "Devan; she was raised by a Marine. Me, Korea, by the way. Retired at your rank, too. She's acting on her rendition of the Marine code. Let it happen man, because she's also right about what was just said." TreMarion admits. Devan turns to his troop, commanding "Be as quick about handling your banking as you can. Tynie just had a Marine Vet pull them out of line for us. Understood?" "Sir, yes sir!" The troop reports as one. Following orders, that troop surprises the family by refusing to leave until everyone with Tynie and Bobby is returned to the line.

She taps Devan on the arm, asking "Did you rig that?" "No Tynie, they heard your family has two retired Marines in it, and acted on our code." Devan refutes. "Allow me, then." Tynie insists, getting a nod from Devan. "Gentleman, you've done enough. You've served this family and this nation, and deserve a break. I've gotten your Ranking Officer's clearance to say this: DISMISSED!" Tynie announces, emphasizing the word "Dismissed."

Devan watches as his troop heads out the door, turning to face Tynie. "You'd have made one hell of a Marine, Tynie. Have a good one, all of you. We'll be in touch later." Devan appreciates, handling his banking before joining his troop outside. The last comment Devan made to her prior to leaving sets tears to line Tynie's eyes.

"Honey, he didn't know. He was commending you that was amazing." Bobby soothes. As they go through the line to get their banking done, T asks in his sister in law's ear "Permission to tell him, Tynie?" "Privately." Tynie taunts, T getting the hint. Another half hour passes before those checks are resolved, that part having no incident to it.

Leading them out of the bank, Tynie and Bobby hold hands. Halting just before they get into their SUV's, TreMarion confesses "Given what happened before Devan and his troop showed up, I'm sending T and Sasha home. We can handle the cable boxes and regroup at T's for a couple hours." "Good call!" Tynie gasps, leading Bobby to kiss the kids. Just behind them, TreMarion does the same, and then secures T's SUV. Honoring the change to today's plan, T gets them home safely; the kids and Sasha situated in the living room after yet another half hour.

Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion find themselves having an easier time forfeiting the cable boxes, that only taking twenty-five minutes from the time they left the bank. Completing the change to today's plan, Bobby gets them to T's shortly after TreMarion's cable account is fully closed out. Tynie keeps Bobby close, the trio getting let inside by Sasha. Ty-Leah and Junior are resting in their crib, T watching them, when TreMarion secures the house.

Recapping some of what T and Sasha missed, the family elder goes to grab everyone a beer. Tynie breaks the hold with Bobby, retrieving juices for the kids. "Sis, that's already been covered. Me and T made them something to eat and gave them one before you got here." Sasha advises, causing Tynie to put those back and close the fridge. Tynie and Bobby are on one part of the couch, Sasha getting up to help TreMarion distribute the beers. T's close to the kids, Tynie texting everyone Devan's number, her mumbling "I'm a woman of my word." Receiving that, T locks it to his and TreMarion's phones, which were on the end table by him before Tynie sent that information across.

Once they all have their beers, T toasts "Congrats Devan." Raising theirs, Tynie counter toasts "Devan, you did it dude. You and your troop showed the angels in this family that the world still has damn good people in it. Pardon my language." Enjoying those, Sasha realizes Tynie's scared as hell to even let one obscenity slip around the kids.

On a break from the beers, Sasha poses "Would you guys watch the kids while I talk to Tynie?" The men nod, Tynie getting taken into the master bedroom. Soon as she shuts the door, Tynie explains "I'm tryin' Sasha. Really. The kids are chattering away now, and I don't want them repeating foul language. That's why I ask for so many damn language pardons. T apologized to me for not seeing it before, when I'd freak about that. Now, I'm trying to show all of y'all that I won't cuss like I used to within earshot of the kids. I also REFUSE to allow Bobby to. As for Daddy, I'm not going to seem controlling, but that's all on him." "I get it now." Sasha understands.

Staring into her sister's eyes, Tynie frets "We're good then?" "Honey, we're excellent! Let's get back to the family!" Sasha beams, being let out of the room by Tynie. Resuming their seats, Tynie describes "Yeah just had to explain something to Sasha. It's no big, but we did it privately given the, shall I say, more adult undertones to what needed explained."

"Commendable." Bobby, T, and TreMarion accept together. "How to arrange catching up with Devan, that's the question." T then mentions. "Got an idea, dude. When the kids are down for their nap, call the man. Let him know the calling curfew, and why it exists. Then take it from there. If you need us to help with the kids while you two catch up, just text me or Bobby." Tynie depicts.

"She can't shut her brain off, again." Sasha worries. Returning to their beers, Bobby procures "I've got that covered Sasha. Relax." TreMarion gazes over at T, amending "That wasn't just Tynie's idea, son. She beat me to mentioning it, by exactly three seconds."

T's eyes get really big at that, Ty-Leah and Junior laid out and ready for their nap. TreMarion covered that, doing so to give the rest of the family a chance to kick back. Soon hearing soft snores, T grabs his phone, going into the master bedroom.

Securing the door, T tries to arrange a time for him and Devan to "catch-up" but Devan's fiancée won't permit it. "Don't take that man, she does NOT own you!" T intrudes. "He's right Kena, you don't own me! I have to get tested now, for everything, because with the way you're acting, I think you've cheated!" Devan repeats. Kena turns around, taking off her engagement ring, raving "I'm done, I'm out of here. Do whatever the fuck you want!"

"Don't apologize for her man. She's an adult, and I know she won't apologize. You get those tests done, and get back with me AFTER you cut off EVERYTHING she uses that's in your name! Doesn't matter what it is, either. Tynie's a retired attorney, she taught me that. Cut her out, man. Entirely. Use what she JUST said about being done against her. Use it as hard as you can, then double-check EVERY account of yours that she had access to! Pull ALL legal papers that give her ANY consent if you signed that over, too!" T mandates. "I'll call you back then, man. Thanks." Devan concludes, hanging up.

Rubbing his face, T composes himself as the phone gets holstered and a trip is made in the direction of the family. "I just had to halfway resurrect Tynie's legal reputation. Devan's fiancée WAS a very controlling woman. I use the term "woman" LOOSELY. Please tell me you all know what I'm NOT saying, and why." T allows.

"Yes we do." Tynie confirms. An hour passes before T's phone goes off, Tynie electing to answer it this time, taking that device into TreMarion's room. Updating her on the latest, Devan worries "Who's going to handle my bills when I get shipped out again? My family disowned me because of Kena." "Dude, get me the last known number for your father. Then let me advocate for you. T said I'm retired, but my law license still has a few weeks to being valid, man." Tynie directs. Devan does, sending that in a text to Tynie. "Listen man, let me do the talking. You sit back and vouch when I say to." Tynie requires, making that call a conference one with Devan's father.

Sounding like she's staring down a judge, Tynie paints a very emotionally and mentally exploitive picture about Kena, peppering it with potential for fiscal embezzlement that Devan stopped on T's advice. "Now sir, that advice wasn't just T's. It was gleaned from my time as a practicing attorney. I've essentially come out of retirement to advocate for your son, and yes my license is still valid to practice law. Sir, I know this is asking a significant bit, but would you or your wife be willing to be power of attorney for Devan in the times he's shipped out?" Tynie proposes. "Miss, I appreciate what you've done, and how far you came to do it. After learning what I just did, your significant bit request is definitely granted. I will of course need to see my son to finalize it." Devan's father approves.

"Sir, call me Tynie. Beyond that, you two men resolve the paperwork end of this after Devan has some very important medical tests performed. I recommend Dr. Kym's practice for that one. Your son will be in touch with my family again, sir. He's friends with my brother in law, whose phone I'm using because mine's really acting up right now." Tynie extends. "Call me Bryant, and you have a deal, Tynie." Bryant returns. "Excellent Bryant and May I say I'm grateful that your willingness to jump in like this has made my one-time of coming out of retirement really easy." Tynie commends. Ending his part of the call with gratitude, Bryant hangs up.

Devan overheard everything, beaming "Thank you for coming out of retirement for me, Tynie. I swear I owe you a beer." "One Corona, on your time, dude. Like I said, you and your dad get that shit done, after you handle those tests. Listen to what T told you too, AND THEN call T to arrange to catch-up." Tynie restates. "Deal." Devan chimes. "After I hang up, I'm sending you Dr. Kym's number. Tell Mama Kym this is important and you have a short leave time. She's the last-known receptionist, and trust me man: that line will get you in as soon as possible." Tynie considers.

Agreeing to that they hang up, her then honoring the last promise she made. Devan obeys her wisdom, getting in to Dr. Kym's this afternoon. Tynie fires off a text, saving the master to T's phone, the text reading "This is Tynie. Shit's gone live for Devan. I had to pull myself out of retirement to save his relationship with his family. LITERALLY! Status of arranging the "catch-up" with T: DELAYED until further notice. I'm officially re-retired as of three minutes ago, by Devan's insistence."

Running T's phone back to him, she shows that text. Bobby and TreMarion get it too, reading what was sent prior to both reacting "You did what you had to." Sitting next to her man, Tynie meekly resounds "The man's friends with T, and he backed us. It was my turn, that's all." Sasha's lost, T leaning over with that text still across his screen, showing her. "Oh jeez." Sasha gulps, discovering Bobby and TreMarion were right with their reaction.

The kids wake, Tynie and Bobby heading to care for them seconds after their phone's left on the couch. Bathing them, she's still really gentle, Bobby as well, the two not saying much. Dressing the twins, that couple carries them until TreMarion provides the kanga packs. Retaking their seats, T arises, eliciting "After how far Tynie went for Devan today, I know my fellow Marine would want this. You all are relaxing while I make us a round of BBQ. Consider it a celebration of Tynie's efforts and her re-claimed retirement." "You aren't doing that alone, son." TreMarion chides, getting up to assist T.

The phones all got moved to the end table nearer Tynie, Sasha doing so without a word. Twenty minutes into the wait for their meal, T's phone goes off with a text. "I'm clean. I got lucky. Wanted to update you guys. Dad and I are working on the rest of your advice after I get let out of here." Devan sends. "Excellent man. You spend some time catchin' up with your Dad before we set ours up though, and not just over this shit." Tynie sends, sounding like T. Promising he will, Devan wishes them all a good day. Locking that conversation against the phone, Tynie sets it back by the other ones.

Bobby sees the worried look on his wife's face, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Uncle Bobby, is Aunt Ty-Knee ok?" Ty-Leah ponders. Tynie procures "Now beautiful, no need to worry. I'll be alright." The kids smile at that, resting their heads on the chests of their namesakes. Ty-Leah does something else, pulling a part of Bobby's top closer to Tynie's nose. "Try it." Ty-Leah coaxes with a big smile. "Aww honey, thank you. Watch this." Tynie counters, resting her cheek on Bobby's shoulder as Ty-Leah brings the top she pulled down a little. Fixing the top from there herself, Tynie smiles, gloating "That was one of the cutest things I've seen all day." Ty-Leah murmurs "thanks." Petting her namesake's hair, Tynie alters "I said that not to hurt you sweetheart. You and your brother are the all-time cutest people in my life. Bobby's, Papa's, your Mommy and Daddy's too. Sorry, I should have spoken more clearly."

Ty-Leah lifts her head, laying her eyes on Junior before saying "Aunt Tynie reawwy wikes to make peopwe bwush!" (Aunt Tynie really likes to make people blush!) "She also spoke the truth angel." Bobby adds.

Junior jests "K Uncle Bobby, you wook good in red dough!"(OK Uncle Bobby, you look good in red though!" Tynie laughs at that, causing Sasha to come over and find out why Tynie's cracking up. "Junior. Say it again. You too, Ty-Leah." Tynie instructs through giggles. Obeying her, Ty-Leah and Junior bring the same caliber of laughs Tynie's having Sasha's way. Bobby joins in, telling Sasha what else brought on how fast Tynie started cracking up laughing through his own spurted chuckles. Standing beside them Sasha giggles, leaving T and TreMarion curious. "Go tell them sis, they should hear it!" Tynie encourages, breaking from her laughter.

Turning tail to go towards the kitchen, Sasha walks with a new pride in her step. Regaling what just happened with T and TreMarion, she smiles widely. Those two men join her, and then lay out everything to the kitchen bar. Taking their places in the living room afterwards, T watches Tynie and Bobby take the kids out of the kanga packs and situate them into the crib.

T debates whether or not to permit the kids to roam around in their walkers, TreMarion citing "Son, I wouldn't. I spoke to a guy that installs tile for a livin' while in the line when we turned in those cable boxes. He said the tile preserver they put on at the factory don't wear off for a week after it's been put in. Pine-scented floor cleaner takes it off faster though, but I still wouldn't. Not until that floors' been mopped a few times at the very least."

Receiving that, T breathes a sigh of relief, and then watches as the ladies go to get their portions. Tynie does something else, getting Bobby's at the same time. Delivering it, she amazes Sasha, when nothing's dropped from the plates. "Love you Bobby." Tynie elates, serving him. Seated by him again, Tynie's cheek gets kissed before Bobby swears "Love you too, Tynie." "OK, how'd she do that, with the plates?" Sasha wonders, reclaiming her place by T.

Bobby shrugs, and then releases "She enjoys finding new ways to make me smile. You and T can figure out your own means to do that. It beats every way a smile is brought on between four separate people being the same." T recounts "That makes a lot of sense." Facing his wife, he insists "Go ahead love. I've got me and Dad handled." TreMarion interrupts "Yeah, that's what he thinks." Getting up, the family elder brings about his and T's portions, and then goes to his recliner.

Witnessing that, Sasha learns where Tynie knew how to do that with the plates. Pointing to Sasha with the end of a rib, Tynie plans "Our next ladies' day sis, you'll get quite the education." "Not this weekend, sis. With everything that's happened and the fact you and Bobby gotta use our laundry room until next week: we've been busy enough." Sasha refutes. "Yeah, you ladies leave setting that up to me and Bobby. We're celebrating and relaxing right now." T allocutes. Bobby apprises "We deal with that later man. You were right otherwise."

"Ooh sis, I'm glad you and T already fed the kids. This BBQ is amazing, but the spice kick wouldn't do well for them." Tynie considers. Sasha nods, approving that regard silently. Everyone finishes; T and Bobby daubing off the sauce from Tynie and Sasha's lips before the ladies return the move. Those ladies disallow their men from cleaning up, that chore taking a bit to handle. Sasha nearly straight-shots the dishes into the dishwasher, Tynie ceasing "No sis, that sauce will stick like cement if you do that. Watch this." Soaking what was used to make the meal, Tynie injects "Just have T put those through the dishwasher later. Like an hour or so from now, let them really soak."

"I'll remember that." Sasha promises, the ladies going about getting a fresh round of drinks for the entire group. Tynie handles three of the alcoholic drinks, leaving Sasha with one and the juices for the kids. The men of the family take the alcoholic drinks, rendering the ladies free to help the twins with their beverages. The kids sip those, seeing the proud glowing in Tynie and Sasha's eyes, those ladies also caring for Ty-Leah and Junior's other needs. "They've been bathed." Tynie reports. "Yeah, Mommy. Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby were quiet feavers again." Ty-Leah vouches. The ladies giggle, Sasha interpreting why that was before the children. Receptive to that, the twins giggle with the ladies for a moment.

Delivering the children to the family, the ladies settle them in that crib, Sasha apologizing "Papa learned this floor's still bad for you two. I swear when that's taken care of, you two will be zoomin' around here in your walkers." "It's alright angels, relax." Tynie lulls, just as the kids were about to frump over the apologetic tone Sasha used. Smiling at that notion, the kids kick back, giving the ladies a chance to re-settle by their men.

Handing over their beers, T and Bobby get briefly kissed by their lady loves. Finally over the tenser points of the day, those beers are babied as the family takes time to relax together. Devan's day is overtaken by making it so Kena has nothing, without access to anything belonging to him. Settled in at his father's when that's all done, Devan and Bryant talk with Devan's mom. Telling the tale about how Devan met Tynie, his parents are shocked to learn what happened to their son on his first hours back from a duty tour.

"Dad, Mom, you were right about Kena. I was blinded by love, and wrong. Forgive me." Devan pleads. "Oh son, we already have. I told your mother word-for-word what Tynie spoke of. We were wrong too, for disowning you over that. Forgive us." Bryant begs. "Like you said Dad, already have." Devan restates, having a beer with his parents.

Tynie and her family didn't know this, but Devan opted to retire, and not re-sign with the Marines. Bryant advises Devan to tell T and the family that another time, to "allow for their Friday night to be relaxed. Devan's too." Accepting that, Bryant and his wife later see Devan out. Heading home, Devan later rids of everything once used or shared with Kena, opting to replace it come morning.

Mike and Megan have a busy Friday afternoon with Cody, introducing him to Mike's side of the family. They all love the little man instantly, making it easy for him to adapt to their ways. A few hours later, Megan takes all three of them home, glad today turned out as well as it had.

As Tynie and Bobby's family kicks back together, nobody at T's is aware of those changes, figuring they'll find out another time. Clearing from the beers, T and Bobby take that as a chance to arrange the rest of the weekend between the two houses. "I'm so glad you said that, man. I was wondering." T approves after Bobby reveals the details of his idea.

TreMarion presumes "Bobby and T are talking, and aside from times to call the kids: the weekend is meant to relax. Anything else that crops up isn't you ladies department to handle either, it belongs to T and Bobby, with my help upon their request. That is, anything aside from caring for the kids." T and Bobby hear that, glaring at the family elder. "Umm Daddy, you just read their plan, chapter and verse." Tynie and Sasha clarify together.

By now, it's mid-afternoon, the kids again sitting back in their cribs. Again rejoining the others, Tynie and Sasha are greeted by their men. One-by-one the adults kiss the kids, Tynie promising "You'll get special time with us soon, angels. Your Uncle Bobby, Papa, and Daddy want us all to relax. You'll get to talk to us soon, too." "K Aunt Ty-Knee!" Ty-Leah and Junior understand together. Walking backwards, Tynie affords the other adults room to kiss and share love with the kids, holstering her and Bobby's phone to a hip. When that's over, they go around hugging and exchanging love before Tynie and Bobby are seen out by Sasha.

Locking up behind them, Sasha's greeted by her husband, whom proffers in her ear "Dad's got the kids covered. Said for us to have some alone time." She giggles, gladly being led across the house to the master bedroom. Her idea of alone time encircled them getting immediately intimate, T refuting "We will make love, baby. After you and I relax in our Jacuzzi." Dressing for that, the couple uses Tynie and Bobby's idea about covering themselves in a towel. Walking to the Jacuzzi, T and Sasha hear the soft snores of the children's latest nap.

TreMarion watches over them, telling the pair to enjoy some time relaxing. Sasha nods, answering for them both, minutes before T has her in the Jacuzzi room. Locking that door, the towels get tossed aside, T also preparing the Jacuzzi. Seated with him in moments, Sasha eyes over T, and is immediately allured by the water droplets on his skin. Petting his arm, she slides closer, at last permitting the lusty glaze to cross her eyes. Going in for a slowly deep kiss, T feels his wife's arms encircle his shoulders. Adoring every second of this affection, Sasha pulls back only to allow them room to breathe.

Time slides by for the pair, the Jacuzzi serving to relax everything but their sexual sides. T guides his wife's hand to between his legs, daring "Feel that baby." Sasha does, and it full-on ignites her intimate flame. Hastily getting out of the Jacuzzi, they barely take time to turn it off before drying off. A sudden wrap-around of their figures with the towels, and the couple's off to their room. Tapering their pace in the presence of TreMarion, T and Sasha get past the family elder prior to anything being said.

Just as urgently as they left the Jacuzzi, T has the master bedroom locked, with his wife speedily removing the bikini.

Watching her out the corner of his eye, T learns of Sasha's desire and desperation. Disrobing himself, T greets his wife in bed, Sasha still having the lusty glaze to her eyes. "How do you want it, my deity?" T quietly wonders. Punctuating her response with kisses, Sasha gently retorts "My deity, give me all you got." Spreading herself for his entry, Sasha furthers that desire, T fully taking advantage of the presented opportunity. Fulfilling her declared wishes, T keeps his woman from moaning too loud by repeatedly and passionately kissing her.

On the other side of the door, the only thing heard are the kids snoring and TreMarion trying to find something appropriate for them to watch. T and Sasha are too deep in the throes of hot-and-bothered lovemaking to know that right now, them separately loving every second. Their kisses get shorter and shorter as the sex drags on, T and Sasha gasping as their bodies collide. Dropping his forehead to hers, T sees Sasha mouth "Sexy, I'm close." Giving all he has, T focuses on her climax before his own. Sending her over the edge a short bit later, T receives a hickey on his collarbone. Biting his lip to stifle the growl that causes, T loses control, erupting inside Sasha. Kissing her again, he gets held for a while, the two coming down at the same pace.

Collecting themselves after that, they separately dress, aiming to be with the kids. T and TreMarion strike up a conversation as Sasha checks on Ty-Leah and Junior, T learning that the soundproofing they'd recently gotten done covered the master bedroom. It had to, because of how the walls were conjoined. Waving a hand around the direction of the kids, TreMarion insures "They did a good job too. The three of us only heard the TV. I also heard those angels snoring."

"Wow. Thanks Dad. Now to determine if the p.a. system is just as good." T determines. "Honey, I think we should keep things with the monitors and that system as they are. In the event the monitors die out, we give the p.a. system a shot." Sasha recommends. "Honestly son, that's a really good idea." TreMarion approves. As the kids wake again, their parents hold them close, Ty-Leah trying the trick Tynie taught her with T's shirt. Watching that, T sees a very wide smile cross his daughter's little face. Junior rests his head on Sasha's chest, smiling as broadly as his sister.

"Would you guys mind if I used your Jacuzzi?" TreMarion ponders. "It's ours dad, go for it." T alters. With that in mind, TreMarion heads off for time alone in the Jacuzzi, Tynie and Bobby's towel-wrap idea also being used as he traipses the house. "Babe, I think we need to get Daddy comfortable with freely using what he wants in this house. I really don't like it when he asks us for permission, he lives here too. Tynie and Bobby asking for permission or getting told to use our stuff are different, if you know what I mean." Sasha administers.

"Honey, I do. I also have that already planned to be handled." T sates. "Yeah, we all got it good." Ty-Leah and Junior swear together, still smiling. "That we do, angels. That we do." T and Sasha confirm simultaneously. TreMarion's in the Jacuzzi room, setting it all up again as his towel's tossed aside. Entering the jets, the level of relaxation he feels is deeper than just what the Jacuzzi provides. Moaning as his eyes close, TreMarion senses what the kids said, taking it straight to heart. An hour spent in the Jacuzzi, TreMarion exits and towels dry.

Trekking to get dressed, he gets stopped when Sasha brags "Daddy listen to this! Angels, repeat yourselves!" "Yeah, we all got it good." Ty-Leah and Junior reclaim, this time him after her. "That we do, my beautiful grandchildren. That we most definitely do." TreMarion boasts, proud tears lining his eyes. Turning to go into his area, the family elder makes a quick trip to get dressed and put everything he used in the Jacuzzi up to dry.

The living room again overtaken, TreMarion chooses to call Tynie and Bobby. Tynie answers it, being told to put her end on speaker. She does, TreMarion proudly requiring "Angels, please repeat yourselves." "Yeah, we all got it good." The kids say again, but this time they attach "Mommy, Papa, Daddy, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Tynie all see to that every day." "Oh my God..." Tynie squeaks, covering her mouth as tears run from her eyes.

"You got that right angels." Bobby appropriates, as his eyes are lined with the very proud tears every other adult is now crying. "Uncle Bobby, I no get it. We say truth, but we see crying..." Junior wonders. "We're that happy, little man. Nothing's wrong." Bobby ensures. "Trust Uncle Bobby on this, little man." Tynie yearns. "We will Aunt Ty-Knee, we love you!" The kids relate, again Junior after Ty-Leah. "Have a good one guys. We love you." Sasha furthers. "We love you too, guys. We'll call tomorrow to talk to the kids. The rest of tonight is ours to relax, all of ours." Bobby prescribes. Considering that fair, Bobby and Sasha mutually end the call.

Holstering their phones in their separate homes, the family elects to take Bobby's idea to relax tonight in their own ways. TreMarion's so proud of the kids that he opts to make a celebratory snack, one that's also fit for Ty-Leah and Junior. T and Sasha don't stop him; rather they're busy talking with the kids as the phones don't go off again.

Tynie and Bobby discuss how they'll celebrate the obvious brilliance of the kids, Bobby opting "Honey, you kick back. I got that." Kissing him, she complies, the kitchen again headed to minutes later. Scents of a late meal for the day emanate across the house, Tynie digging up her bottle of pills from a pocket. Setting those down to the coffee table, she basks in the pride the family shared just a few moments ago. In their house, Sasha leaves the couch, positioning her phone by TreMarion's on the far end table in the living room.

Ty-Leah and Junior get situated into the high chairs by their parents, TreMarion taking trips to deliver the snack to everyone. Sasha and T help the kids with theirs, leaving the portions that couple received as set aside. TreMarion goes on having his, watching the domestic bliss on display.

Cleaning up the kids, T and Sasha situate them in the crib just long enough to share in their part of the snack TreMarion crafted. When she's done, Sasha diverts from the others to take her pill, returning just as that's over with. In the time that took, T has everything cleaned up, including running the dishwasher with the dishes from both the snack and BBQ in it. The nightcap consists of tea this time, water for the kids, TreMarion and T assisting Ty-Leah and Junior with that.

As that's done, Ty-Leah and Junior are taken and readied for bed. Laying them down, and kissing each one, Sasha assists T in tucking them in. On their way out, Sasha remembers how the p.a. system is set up, so they could hear the kids but Ty-Leah and Junior can't hear into the adult's rooms. Impressed, she smiles, her husband then aiming to make her comfortable in bed. Taking a few moments to set his end table as it always is, the phone's charged and the monitors readied for the night.

Discussing the news of the day in soft tones, that couple predominantly beams on how the kids handled everything, and made them proud. Celebrating that with one more kiss, T and Sasha get comfortable in bed, him covering her up. Cuddled up closely to him, Sasha honors through her breath "I love you T. The kids were right, we do have it good." Kissing her temple, T vows "Love you too, Sasha. We do indeed have it good." TreMarion does something the family doesn't know about, praying to the Lord to keep how the family "has it good" around for a good, long time.

Crossing himself after that, TreMarion takes to showering and ending his day, performing the same day closeout set-up of his end table that T concluded before falling asleep. The bulk of that house is soon snoring; the last one to join the sleeping ranks in that residence being the family elder.

Tynie and Bobby are awake through all that happening, and they don't mind not knowing that. The meal had been shared and cleaned from, with her last pill for the day taken by this point, her sitting at his hip.

For once in a great while, nothing pressing needs discussed, so the two decide to close out their day. Walking across the house, Tynie's steps are light and happy, her leaning against Bobby.

Catching the giddiness in his wife, Bobby can't help but show his own. She breaks the silence wide open, offering to make it so he relaxes more when they return to the master bedroom. "No. You and I relax together." Bobby refuses, getting held closer.

Arriving in their room, the couple kisses with every step towards the bed, separating from that just long enough for him to get her pills and their phone charging on his end table. Standing by to wait for him, Tynie's surprised when Bobby kneels on the bed's edge, pulling her closer to him. In place of her hopping into bed with him, she's laid out gently before he lays back. Rolling to her right side, their eyes meet, and before Tynie knows it, Bobby has her flat on her stomach. Massaging her, he takes his sweet time, as nothing else is encroaching on their evening.

As that concludes, Bobby gets his rubdown, Tynie using every patient favor she got on him. They don't even mind the time, as far as the couple knows right now, the weekend is predominantly theirs. Kissing one more time, they share in one more bit of passion before she again lays out against the bed.

A quick toss of the covers over them, and Bobby's chest becomes his wife's pillow. Witnessing how content she is, Bobby softly chuckles, loving the fact that he's the reason behind her happiness.

Laying back himself, Bobby feels every second of his wife's contentment while they wait for slumber. That wait's not a long one, Tynie and Bobby soon joining the sleeping ranks of their family.

Mike, Megan and Cody had a similar good day; Devan in some degrees did too. All of that will be learned by Tynie and Bobby's family another time. What started out as a day to share in intimacy for Tynie and Bobby ended up in a day of pride at the words of the children.

There were tense points in the mix, but for once, those only got regarded when they happened. Tynie wasn't a mess afterwards, neither were any of her relatives. Even a lawfirm partner that the family may never deal with again made their day easier, which is a rare respect to those who matter to Tynie and Bobby. Unexpected meet-ups happened, lives were bettered, and the family got to yet again come together.

Although they're toddlers, Ty-Leah and Junior said it best today, when they said:

"Yeah we got it good…"


	185. Ch 185

Title: Unexpected Down Time…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

As the next day begins, Tynie and Bobby are laid side-by-side with their hands held, still asleep. Sleekly, she releases his hand, sliding to her right side, altering the pose so his upper arm is her pillow. Happily sighing, she drops her left arm across his waist. He maneuvers in such a way as she's held closely, but not totally disruptive to how Tynie arranged herself. Hours pass as they slumber, nothing intruding on the day's peace just yet. Kissing Bobby as she wakes, Tynie tries to inject a little romance into their morning. It works, the two slowly parting lips and smiling.

Swearing their love to one another, the couple gets out of bed, her grabbing the phone and those diabetic pills. Stashing those on her, Tynie gets his hand in hers again, licking her lips as she eyes Bobby over, her purring "Scrumptious…" Tugging her closer, Bobby whispers in his wife's ear "Luscious…" A chill of elation tears through her, Tynie cuddling her man on one side as they at last leave the room.

Not even halfway to the kitchen, TreMarion calls, advising "Our phone service may be hit-and-miss today. I just saw on the news about these fuckin' eco-hippies severely vandalizing cell towers that belong to our carrier. Our carrier WASN'T the only one whose towers they did that to, either."

"Daddy, there's a simple solution. When the others wake up, you tell T what you told me. Then you say that you got wind from me and Bobby that we'll only contact in emergencies until that shit's fixed. If the kids ask or sound worried, you tell them rude and bad people messed up how our phones work and that's getting fixed. Trust me Daddy; I don't think the angels will understand what vandalistic fuckin' eco-hippies are yet. OH and ONE more thing: Until this shit's fixed, we all stay home. I say that so nobody's out and about while our phone carrier has THAT issue and our service is hit and miss because of it. Least that's my advice." Tynie prescribes.

"I can do that. Thanks honey. We love you." TreMarion promises. "We love you too, Daddy." Tynie replies, ending the call. Bobby heard his wife's end of the conversation, getting told "Yeah Daddy caught a news story that pretty well covers why I went there with him." Their phone still in her hand, Tynie sees a system standard alert that verifies what TreMarion saw on the news. Behind it is a text from T, saying "We got word. We'll tell the kids as you advised Dad. BTW, nicely done. Love you." Tynie replies "Love you Too, no problem" before deciding to holster their phone, grumbling "Shit, that was quick."

In what looks to her to be one move, Bobby has their phone on him and his wife under his arm. Walking her to the kitchen, he sees the smile Tynie started out the day with returning. As she's situated, the phone gets laid aside, as their meal is soon made.

Across town, T and TreMarion are doing the same thing, Sasha staying back with the kids. Setting it up so Ty-Leah and Junior can eat with the adults; T and Sasha keep the family elder watching over their breakfast for just a few moments. TreMarion realizes he forgot to turn off the TV, Sasha quickly covering him on it. "Sweeties, your Papa found out some really bad people teamed up and broke some things that help our phones work. It's being fixed right now, and when it is: I'll make it so you two can talk to Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie. Fixing what those bad people did is going to take quite a while though." Sasha informs. Ty-Leah and Junior frown at that, T verifying "Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby are ok, honies."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sasha actually causes the kids to mimic her. Smiling as they all are served, T sees the returned happiness to the faces of their children. Eating together, the adults decide that should the repairs to the cell towers be taken into the late night that Tynie and Bobby will be called tomorrow. T translates the decision "Angels, we know you love your aunt and uncle. Papa advised we give the people trying to fix what the bad group did all the time they need. You'll still talk to your aunt and uncle; we just don't know how long those repairs will take."

"Daddy, why there so many bad people?" Junior asks. "Ooh, that's a good one. Son, I won't lie to you. I really don't know the answer to that." T realizes. Ty-Leah turns to her brother, saying "Relax brover. We're good." Watching the brother-and-sister interaction with pride in their eyes, the adults lead the way to returning to their meal.

Tynie and Bobby are just now eating, her smile remaining although he can tell she's worried about the family. "I'm sure they're at home, and they are fine sweetheart." Bobby insures, soon after handing over her pill for the morning. Taking it with coffee, she kisses him, then insistently handles clean up. Wondering what could be crossing her mind, Bobby comes up behind his wife, wrapping her in his arms. Leaning against him, Tynie's eyes close, and she finally rants "I'm so sick of the bastards out there who bust a nut on fucking things up for others! I'm fed up with our little Ty-Leah and Junior having to grow up around dickheads who can't find better Goddamned hobbies than that! What if something happens to one our family members and our service is out so they can't get help called in?! Did those eco-fuckin' Sons from Satan's nutsack consider that could REALLY be a problem for people? Hell no! All they wanted to do was fuck shit up in the name of huggin damn trees! I don't mean trees as in slang for weed, either!" Tightening his hold on her, Bobby pulls Tynie away from the remaining clean-up, soothing "They'll get theirs honey, give it time. Trust me; they'll PAY for doing this."

He's insistent now, on getting her kicked back in the living room. Kissing Tynie's temple, he whispers "Come with me babe." Releasing the hold halfway, he gets her compliance all the way to the couch. Taking over a reclining section, Tynie turns on the TV, testing a hunch.

Right when she does that, the news comes on with an update that declares the eco-group which caused that damage is being prosecuted for terroristic vandalism in excess of a hundred million dollars. Already in custody, they face that charge among others on a federal level, which means it's an automatic no-bond case for each person. She can't have alcohol yet because of her pill, but Tynie feels a rush of relief and a desire to celebrate that group's legal demise.

Seeing an air of vindictiveness cross her smile, Bobby prepares "I'll be back in here soon, babe. Just got a few things to take care of in the kitchen and I'll be right beside you." "You were right, they got theirs. You be careful." Tynie insists, leaning up to kiss him. Enjoying that affection for a few moments, she releases him, sitting back as the TV drones on.

Having their phone on him still, Bobby attempts to call the family, getting TreMarion. Updating him on what was just caught on the news by Tynie; Bobby adds "I'm still asking you guys to honor Tynie's advice from earlier. This call was really a test. I know the kids don't get it yet, but Tynie was right. Love you Dad." Telling Bobby what that household decided in terms of those cell-tower repairs, TreMarion replies "Love you two, son." With that, the call's ended and both phones are set aside. "Honey, Dad says they're waiting out the repairs before having us call to chat with the kids. They're stickin' around the house until then too. I was told it's best for now to put the phone aside until we get word those repairs are done." Bobby announces.

"The two things I didn't think of earlier! Thanks gorgeous!" Tynie hollers. Smiling as he set their phone to the kitchen bar for the foreseeable section of the day, Bobby clears from the meal and returns to his wife's side. Haunched over as he takes to the couch, Bobby's smile is steady, his wife's disdain of that position soon evident. Taking his shoulders into her hands, Tynie pulls him back, intending "Hey now, if I relax and kick back, so do you." Sat back with her right arm around his shoulders at this point, Bobby chuckles "Yes dear."

Again across town, T and Sasha care for the kids, TreMarion also settling the phones aside for what will likely be the bulk of the day. With everyone relaxed in the living room, the kids in their crib, T decides "I'm going to mop this area when Ty-Leah and Junior are napping. Sasha baby, I'll need you to keep ears out for them. Dad, you've done enough for now, so I'm only asking you to back Sasha up." Agreeable to that plan, TreMarion manages to find a kids' channel over the air. Discovering it was much more appropriate for Ty-Leah and Junior than the cable-based counterparts, Sasha grumbles "You gotta be kiddin' me." Kissing her cheek, T assures "We're alright honey. Glad we found this now."

Settling in for a family day together, they all relax with the TV being background sound to the kids' excited chattering. "Daddy, you found them a favorite show." Sasha cheers. "Yeah, watch this." TreMarion eludes, leaving the room for a few minutes. Upon his return, T gets up and installs the DVR. Working together to program it, Ty-Leah and Junior chatter away with the show, the DVR set to record that program daily before the two men sit down.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they've kicked back on the couch, but she's a bit slick. Taking him into her arms, the way they sat is changed so he's laid out across her lap. Witnessing her smile falter, Bobby poses "What's on your mind babe?"

"It's all been done before. Every little romantic move I've given you has been repeated too much. I gotta be better, newer, and different with those. I don't want to bore you when I'm tryin' to romance you. I'm supposed to keep you on your toes, present you a challenge, and make shit fun. I've been too routine, too predictable. I want you excited, not just sexually. We have the world, Bobby. I feel like I can't bring you new ways of being romanced, and it's really starting to annoy me. You deserve those new romance styles Bobby, honestly." Tynie worries, exhaling loudly after.

Seeing her smile entirely evaporate, he sits up a bit, petting his woman's cheek. She stops his hand on her cheek, holding it there. "I'll admit, I've thought about that a lot myself. You deserve everything you want for me. I'm supposedly a genius, and I've struggled with all that you said, too." Bobby admits. "I feel so stupid. I once had a capacity for blowing your mind, and not just when we're intimate. I feel that's gone, and you've been left to crave it. It's unforgiveable." Tynie self-degrades.

"You are not stupid. You don't need forgiven, because I've faltered too. We've done so many things so many times that the romantic aspect really isn't there anymore. That's all. We can work around that, though. Trust me." Bobby swears. Tynie nods, and then closes her eyes for a few minutes.

Suddenly, Bobby's hand is taken off her face, repeatedly kissed, and she gets off the couch. Ducking into the kitchen, Tynie requests "Heya hotness, stay put!" Hearing him chuckle and an audible flop against the couch, she knows Bobby's complying. This appetizer takes a while to cook, then again making from scratch cheese stuffed breadsticks IS a pain in the ass to begin with.

"Hmm, do I make fettuccine alfredo with that or do I go for veal parmigiana?" Tynie debates. Bobby cites "I haven't had your homemade veal parmigiana in a while." Giggling, she sets to prepare that as well, the kitchen vent not being kicked on. As the scents waft towards the living room, Tynie prays that it tastes as good as it smells. Her little plot to tease him by not kicking on the vent works, Bobby bragging "Smells good babe!"

She's not done yet though, all that cooking as Tynie reaches into the fridge. Finding their last bottle of Merlot, she sets it aside, hoping all that's to be served compliments each other. The final touches done, Tynie stands a happy-yet-nervous woman. Sensing she's about to try and serve him after all that work, Bobby goes to meet his wife at the kitchen bar. Seeing all that she put together, he reaches across and pets her cheek, gratifying "Thank you beautiful."

Two glasses of Merlot poured, Tynie nearly stands and eats, Bobby refusing that by shaking his head with a boyish smile. Joining him, she smiles back, waiting for the verdict on her meal. Biting into the breadsticks, Bobby pulls a bit, seeing the injected cheese. Following his every step, she giggles, seeing elation glow in his eyes. "Little things baby, little things." Bobby encourages, remembering their latest discussion. As they get done, Bobby applauds "It was wonderful babe." Blushing, Tynie chirps "Thanks." Kissing passionately, they finally take to sipping the Merlot after, him being the insistent one on clean up when that comes around.

Surprising them, Tynie intercepts another system-standard alert on the phone. Basically recapping the actions of those eco-freaks, the alert says that service will be hit-and-miss until at least morning. They're dedicating more service to allow for emergency calls, like to 911. "Thank you Jesus!" Tynie prays, Bobby coming over. Showing him the alert, he repeats her reaction, and then they again settle the phone down.

Turning to face her, Bobby has a contemplative look on his face. "Come here you." Tynie invites, moments later feeling his arms around her waist. Looking up as she's still seated, Tynie plans "Lover, you don't need to wrack your brain to romance me. Let it hit you, that's all I did."

Relieved, Bobby smiles and gets her out of that chair. Standing before him, her hands go into Bobby's back pockets, pulling his hips closer. Slowly toying her hair behind her ear, Bobby smiles wider than he has all day. Slowly resting her head dead-center to his chest, Tynie elates "I love you Bobby." Kissing the top of her head, Bobby vows "Love you too Tynie."

Standing that way for a while, he eludes "You're gonna love what I do, to romance you." "I'm already excited for it." Tynie promises. Halfway ending the hold, they finally take the phone and her pill bottle back in the direction of their room.

At T's, the kids are napping with TreMarion and Sasha keeping ears out for them. Keeping his word about the housework, T doesn't come into the master bedroom until after the floors start to dry. Everything they'd discussed yesterday is on hold, but for damn good reason. TreMarion enters the room, offering "I have those two covered long enough for you two to shower or whatever." Thanking him, Sasha showers before T.

Dressing afterwards, T sees TreMarion changing up his regimen, taking a shower way before bed. Ty-Leah and Junior sleep through all of that, waking later and having their parents care for them. Cleaning them up, Sasha and T repeat how things are with the phone today, T assuring "Your Uncle Bobby already has it set up, angels. Soon as that's all fixed, you'll get to chat with them. They love you" Cheering that, the kids' faces brighten, Sasha beaming "T, you're a wonderful father." Kissing her cheek, T praises "You're the greatest mom, Sasha." She's finally getting used to her pill regimen, keeping it pretty much the same times for each pill to be taken every day. As the couple walks with their kids in their arms, T decides to encourage his wife on that another time.

Situating the kids with them in the master bedroom, T finds a similar show to the one the twins already like. Sasha does something else, programming their DVR to record it daily, saying "Your Papa taught me how to do this." "Yay! Papa gee-nus!" Ty-Leah and Junior cheer, kind of loudly. "I heard that angels, thank you." TreMarion appreciates. T then notices he has both phones in the house beside Sasha on the end table, kissing his woman before deftly delivering the family elder his. "I don't know if we should charge these today or not. They've not been used much." T wonders.

"No son. We don't charge them. I'll explain it to Tynie later, her or Bobby one." TreMarion advises, T then seeing himself out of the room. Behind T's back, TreMarion texts to the family's other couple "Do not charge your phone tonight. Let the battery die, so that when shit gets fixed the phone can charge at that point. Call to talk to the kids tomorrow night, barring a delay in those repairs. Love you."

Having their phone near the charger by now, Bobby catches and reads that text to Tynie. "That works. Definitely." Tynie concurs, Bobby replying with their love as she settles the pill bottle on the opposing side of the charger. Sitting on his side of the bed, she glances at the phone, claiming "I swear this family winds up having the most unusual ways to get down time." Sneaking closer to her, Bobby gets leaned on again as he desires "We should enjoy it babe." Sitting up closely, they lean back as one, her reaching up and running a hand through his hair. "Hmmm, sexy..." Tynie elatedly purrs, noticing some more greys crossing his head.

His cheeks turn a bit crimson, as she keeps on toying with Bobby's curls. "Yes, I believe your "going grey" is sexy. You look dignified with them, really. I swore I'd honoredly grow old with you, and my saying those greys are sexy is only one part of that. My heart, my life, my soul, my body, and my love are ONE thing Bobby: YOURS forever." Tynie continues, timing it perfectly.

Turning to face her, Bobby tucks an errant few strands of his wife's hair behind an ear, noticing she's got greys coming in too. "I should have had those highlighted out last time I was at the spa." Tynie mumbles. "I'm glad you didn't. You are a beautiful... No... Absolutely stunning woman. My everything is yours forever, honey. You're honored to grow old with me, as I am with you. As you said, watching each other go grey comes with that." Bobby replies, causing her cheeks to redden.

Looking one another dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie rolls to her knees, going in for a kiss. Not liking her position in the least, Bobby takes his wife into his arms, dragging her into his lap as they kept on kissing. Taking some time to dispel that affection, Tynie swirls her figure fully into Bobby's lap, then drapes her legs over his left one before again deeming his chest her cheek's resting place.

Seeing how happy she is, he smiles widely, the two at last being without a concern on their minds. "You were right. I loved what you just did." Tynie recalls, in her flirtatious voice. Seeing her smile widely after saying that, Bobby promises she'll love what else he does even more. Giggling anxiously, Tynie gives her answer to that idea; well the one Bobby's going to get right away. Laying back with her in his lap still, Bobby gets an excited squeak from his wife, whom then lays out against his left side.

T's house bustles more than that, though. The kids being cared for by their parents and TreMarion's adamance regarding the housework makes their day blow by, as the phones are still laid aside. After everyone in that home is situated to relax for a time, T swears "Sasha, love I'm sorry I've not had many opportunities to romance you. I'll make up for every lost one, but I want you knowing I love you and I put my romancing you aside to focus on the kids."

"I know that honey, it's alright. You don't worry about a thing. We'll have those chances to romance each other, that's a given. I love you too." Sasha retorts. "Son, you two go ahead and have some time alone. I've got the kids covered. Besides, you two have cared for them for most of the day as it is." TreMarion requires. Beginning to comply with his wishes, T and Sasha see the family elder sitting closer to the kids and spending time with them watching children's TV.

Closing the master bedroom door, T and Sasha do many of the things they enjoyed on their retreat. TreMarion has everything the kids need taken care of during their parents' absence from that part of the house, opting to wait until their parents are back in the living room before asking about bathing Ty-Leah and Junior. T and Sasha resurface from the master bedroom a couple hours later, smiling and approaching the kids. TreMarion changes the channel on a hunch as Ty-Leah and Junior are held by T and Sasha, their house soon learning it will be morning before the cell towers are restored to being fully functional, even with technicians working mandatory doubles.

"What that mean Mommy?" Ty-Leah asks. "That means those bad people really did mess things up with how our phones work. Those technicians are the good people Papa told you about. I know you miss Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby, but I'm going to get Daddy to arrange something special later." Sasha answers. "Son, what Mommy means is, it's already arranged. I just have to wait until tomorrow to show you all how." T eludes. "Daddy bein sneak!" Junior quips, getting all in the room to laugh. Those fade, every adult taking a seat as the kids remain in their parents' arms. Looking into her daughter's eyes, Sasha knows what's crossing Ty-Leah's little mind.

"Oh honey, we're all fine. You don't need to worry. I know Uncle Bobby has Aunt Tynie all taken care of." Sasha soothes. Junior hears that, T amending "Mommy means we all know that." The kids smile, the adults relaxing as the day drones on for a while longer.

Breaking from his relaxation, TreMarion decides to prove Sasha's point, calling Bobby. Amazingly, the call goes through, Tynie answering it with a request "Daddy, put your end on speaker." TreMarion does, Tynie stating "Hey angels, me and your Uncle Bobby are fine. Matter of fact, I was going to talk to your Daddy about making this Saturday a family-only day. That's right angels, it'll be just us, and we can meet up wherever your Papa or Mommy sees fit. We love you all."

"Sis, we'll arrange that after those technicians working mandatory doubles to fix what those bad people did get everything back to the way it was with how our phones work. Last I knew, that's to happen tomorrow." Sasha insists. "That works rather well Sasha." Bobby chimes, announcing that TreMarion wasn't the only one to have their phone on speaker.

Ty-Leah and Junior interrupt, sending their love, before all the adults in T's house follow suit. Bobby and Tynie end the call by saying "We'll talk tomorrow guys, love you." Setting their phones aside, TreMarion and Tynie separately go about their days. "I hated being so short with the kids, but I had no clue how long our service and signal would hold out. You know why, too." Tynie mopes.

Sitting behind her, with his chin on her shoulder for a literal moment, Bobby alters "You weren't short with anyone, sweetheart. You handled that in the same way I would have, had you not beaten me to answering the phone. Besides, I bet they knew why you were keeping the conversation so brief."

Just then a text comes through, from T, which says "Just testing this. BTW sis, you did what any adult in my house would have in terms of handling that call, given what happened against our carrier this morning. Love you."

Quickly replying with their love, Tynie decides to go ahead and charge their phone. Laying back with her in his arms again, Bobby receives a giggle instead of a squeak this time around. Although their day had been intruded on by some eco-freaks, the couple has had chances to be happy together. Tynie and Bobby aren't alone in that happiness today, however. T's household buzzes with it as well. TreMarion's kept from doing much beyond helping watch the kids, T showing his own adamance once Ty-Leah and Junior are settled into their crib. Getting comfortable, Ty-Leah and Junior fire off their own broad smiles.

Sasha joins her spouse in the kitchen, softly eliciting "Sweetheart, you think it'd be alright for the kids to be in their walkers after we find out about the phone towers getting fixed?" "Actually yes, that sounds fine. I was going to make that part of the family-only day Tynie mentioned." T whispers, the two then setting off to make the next meal for the house. Sasha's sent to the living room, getting the family elder to help her set up the high chairs for the kids. Soon as that's all done and the meal's ready, T gets the kids served first.

Helping his wife with feeding them, T discovers that Ty-Leah and Junior don't need much in the way of assistance when it comes to eating. He knows that breaks Sasha's heart, so he brags "Daddy and Mommy are so proud of you two, you're really smart. You're also growing really fast, and we're glad that we can give you the best."

Sasha hears how that got handled, nodding to agree, Ty-Leah seeing the tears in her mother's eyes. "Ohh honey, it's ok. I'm happy. You'll understand happy tears soon enough." Sasha promises. As they finish, T and Sasha get the kids cleaned up from the meal, and again situated in the crib. T explains "Honies, it's still not quite safe for you to be in your walkers yet. I promise you I'll change that before we see your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby Saturday." Receiving a broad smile from each child, T turns to serve he and his wife. Sasha beats him to that, also getting TreMarion his portion. They eat, listening to the kids interacting with the latest children's show to come onto the TV. T's aware his wife's near-due for a pill, so when she finishes, he cleans up from them both.

Ducking away to handle that pill, Sasha returns, grateful the kids were so well distracted. TreMarion refuses to allow T to clean up from his meal, covering that himself, decreeing "T's not the only one going to see about making this floor safe for the kids to be in their walkers. He and I are switching off on that." "No Daddy, you're not. He and I are switching off on that. You do enough around here as it is." Sasha corrects.

Conceding to her wishes, the family elder gets them all a round of drinks, making the adults have sodas and the kids get waters. Again assisting Ty-Leah and Junior, T and Sasha smile proudly at just how advanced their children's intelligence and growing is now. Electing to bathe and ready them for bed after that, the couple diverts away from their drinks until all that is taken care of.

TreMarion basks in just how happy the house is, feeling that the same's true for Tynie and Bobby's home. With the children in their kanga packs and the TV finally shut off, T and Sasha at last have their sodas.

"I'm not about to have you two cleaning up from these cans while you're holding the kids. I have my reasons, and they surround Ty-Leah and Junior's safety." TreMarion announces, taking and pitching all three soda cans. Sasha immediately discovers the family elder's point; it becomes her and T's turn to concede to wishes, both doing so with a beaming smile. Ty-Leah and Junior slow their chattering, T getting up to see why. Two little yawns seen, he appraises "Alright honies, Mommy and I got this." Sasha approaches, realizing the kids haven't had a nap today, waving TreMarion over. Kissing each child twice, Sasha says "Those are from Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby."

Kissing the kids again, she whispers "Those are from me." T and TreMarion follow Sasha's move perfectly, then the couple takes their children to bed. Tucking them in, Sasha and T say together "Rest well, sweeties. We love you." Seeing the sleepy smiles on Ty-Leah and Junior's faces, that couple hears mumbled "Love you too." Watching them doze off, T and Sasha head out of the room.

Setting everything up like he typically does at the end of the day, T unfurls the covers before Sasha. Taking the invitation to be held, she witnesses her husband aligning and securing her pills back further than where she placed them a bit ago. Soon in his arms after that, Sasha gleams "Nice move baby." Kissing her for one more time before they lay back together, T affirms "Anything for you angel." Finding something to watch as a couple, he keeps the volume so they can still hear the monitors for the kids.

TreMarion ends his day the same way as always, showering before charging his phone.

After learning of the technicians with those mandatory double shifts to fix the cell towers, the family elder silently decided to go ahead and situate his phone as they did before those eco-freaks struck. Twenty minutes later, only sounds heard were two TV's kept at soft volume and the snores of Ty-Leah and Junior. T and TreMarion do one more thing: set their entertainment centers to auto-shutoff after an hour, with T having to relent an arm to pull that much off.

What the family doesn't know is, Megan, Cody, Mike and Devan all have a similar day. With basically every cellphone in the area being under a hit-and-miss service situation thanks to what those eco-freaks did with their vandalism, not a lot outside of people's homes got done today. They'll all re-connect another time though, one to be arranged after everything with the cell towers is returned to normal.

Tynie and Bobby are the only ones in their family and their small group of friends that have a few things left to do in their day by now, yet that remains unknown to them. In their bed, he has her laid out beside him now, Bobby sleekly and slightly hovering over his wife for a kiss.

Cupping the back of her head, the move-in for that affection is made easier, Tynie sheerly adoring every second. Guiding her back to laying fully against the bed, Bobby slowly ends the kiss, rendering his wife speechless. With another broad smile, Tynie honors his wishes, her eyes closing as her hand lightly grazes her lips, recalling the kiss.

Bobby delicately takes that hand away from her lips, kissing the back, trailing his lips across her arm to her shoulder. She shudders, giggles, and blushes at that little move, him leaning in to whisper "I'll be back." Still with a giggle to her smile, Tynie nods, watching him leave the room. Gone for about half an hour, Bobby returns to her side, coaxing "Come with me, and close em."

Curious, Tynie obeys, getting lead across the house by her husband. Sitting her down at the kitchen bar, he teases "Keep em closed." She does, soon hearing the click of a lighter, and then feeling a bit of a breeze before his arm's around her waist.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby chimes "Now." Opening her eyes, Tynie sees a candlelit dinner; complete with everything she once told him she adored to eat. "Ohh Bobby…" She whimpers happily. Seated side by side, they eat in contentment, her smile refusing to fade. When it came time to clean up, Tynie's refused, Bobby covering it as she watched. Approaching his wife, Bobby says "I'm not done romancing you yet." Taking her into his arms, they slowdance with the candles as the only light in the room. Blowing those out together afterwards, she's guided again to their room.

Sitting on the bed's edge together, he starts massaging her shoulders, Tynie moaning "Damn this feels good." Considering that a sign, he stops, laying her out against the bed, then resumes the massage. Soon after she's basically jello from head to foot, Tynie manages to roll over and insist in a seductive-yet-flirtatious voice "Your turn sexy." Assuming the pose, Bobby receives just as delicate although deep a rubdown as he provided her. Lying beside her, totally relaxed, Bobby sees out the corner of his eye just how Tynie's sitting. Closing his eyes, slowly shaking his head, he gets her to lay out beside him.

"Tonight's been wonderful." Tynie boasts softly. Bobby smiles, replying "Sure has beautiful." They lie that way for a time, and then opt to get cleaned up.

This time, Bobby's refused from doing much, his wife doting over him, essentially to make up for lost romantic time given to him. Being too busy enjoying it all, Bobby doesn't contest her, the two later drying off. Dressing again, Bobby bucks his wife's doting scurry long enough to clear from all the clothes tossed around the room.

With a soda in each hand, Tynie sets his down long enough to take her evening pill. Sleekly sitting beside her, Bobby gets served his as the pill bottle's checked and closed. "Yeah, I've got that covered. Tomorrow." Bobby evades, catching the worried look on his wife's face. "Ok babe, although I think we need to devote some of tomorrow to the family making a run for all things needed around our houses." Tynie accepts. "Like I said, I have that covered." Bobby assures. They share and end the sodas, her pitching the cans before anything else is done between the two of them.

Yet again being side-by-side, Tynie turns to face Bobby, softly kissing his lips a few times. Those light kisses deepen mutually, every soft bit of affection evolving into some that's more passionate. Sliding her hand behind his head, she keeps the kisses intact while basically landing Bobby on his back against the bed. Hovering over him at an angle, she gets pulled on top of her husband, evening out how they laid prone against the mattress.

His endtable is situated the same as always by now, with the phone on the charger and her pills right beside it. As this kiss round ends, she gets up with Bobby in tow, the two deciding upon closing out the day by making love. Disrobing together, every bit of the passionate romantic pace of their affections carries over into their intimacy. Sharing in a wild orgasm later on, Bobby holds Tynie close, her reaching back to cover them up.

Resting her head over his heartbeat, Tynie elates "I'm the luckiest woman on this planet." "As I am, the luckiest man on Earth." Bobby beams, petting her back. Relaxing in that position for a time, Tynie's soon whisked to her side of the bed, yet she finagles her figure so Bobby's chest is her pillow anyway. Witnessing just how happy she is laying like that, he doesn't contest as his wife stretches out and their pillows are overtaken by Bobby. Their day is done, the two relaxing together as each falls asleep.

Those eco-freaks who caused everyone with a cellphone in the area to basically be without service today now stand to lose everything, even their lives. They don't know it yet, but they'll find out. Tomorrow's bound to be a busy one, as everyone negatively affected by the vandalism caused at the hands of those eco-freaks regroups and handles what they basically couldn't today. In their own right, every person connected to Tynie and Bobby took today as an advantage for something they all sorely missed:

Down time, although it was gotten in unexpected ways…


	186. Ch 186

Title: From Funks to Final Liberations (And many things in between)

Rating: M (Language and situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, Tynie's up first, heading straight into the Jacuzzi tub room. A sullen look on her face remains as she shaves, then dresses. Retreating long enough to kiss Bobby's cheek, grab their phone and her pills, she sneaks out of the room. Making it to the kitchen before he notices, she also checks the phone, discovering service was fully restored. Bobby wakes, rolling out of bed when he sees the phone and pill bottle are just like his wife: out of the room. Dressing before long, he tails her across the house, finding Tynie in the middle of making breakfast.

One look to her face and he sees the overpowering sadness in her eyes. Approaching her slowly, Bobby manages to get his woman in his arms and whisper "What's wrong baby?" "I woke up in a funk Bobby. I don't know why. I love you so much, and you make me so happy. I just woke up in a damn fog." Tynie regales. Lifting one arm out of their hold, he lifts her chin with that hand, planning "You don't need to worry baby. I love you, and I got this. You relax."

Kissing her shortly, Bobby takes Tynie to the kitchen bar. Pinching her nose and shaking her head furiously, she tries to dispel the fog she woke up in, failing miserably. Giving up on that prospect for now, she aligns her pills and their phone to a side of the kitchen bar. When he wasn't keeping eyes on their meal, he caught her attempts to self-eradicate from that funk, Bobby starting to worry by the third time he saw that.

Soon serving his wife, he grabs his and joins her, sitting stoically at Tynie's side. They eat; she takes the pill and pockets the bottle, all before making her next move. Kissing his cheek again, cleanup is easy, Tynie bringing over the coffees. Sitting beside him again, she sips hers and sobs "What's wrong with me? Why can't I get out of this damn funk? Why did I worry my Bobby, like this?!" Putting his arm around her, Bobby soothes "I love you enough to worry. Baby, this funk you woke up in, you'll be out of it soon. I know because I'm going to do whatever it takes to make that happen." Tynie nods, then they return to the coffees in silence. Not really wanting to be away from her side for too long, Bobby scurries to clean from the coffees and answer the phone the second it rings.

It's Devan, offering to come by today mid-day to fix that part of Bobby's laundry room, even buying the part once it's figured out what kind of connector's needed. Tynie hears her man repeat that offer, saying "Sexy, you pay him back for that part. I'm buyin' him a case of beer and Devan best not argue!" Restating his wife's insistence, Bobby looks at her, still concerned. Something strikes Tynie, whom asks "Heya hubby, can I talk to Devan right quick?"

Handing her the phone, Bobby stands back as Tynie describes "Hey Devan, here's the deal. This is NOTHING against you honey, but I'm having Bobby at your side when you do that repair. Just text me your ALL TIME favorite beer and give me an hour and a half. I'll also have the cash on me for Bobby to pay you back for that part. That's the only way I'm cool with this."

"Hey, that's totally understandable. I was going to ask for one of you to be there when I did that as it is. I go to T's tonight to catch up, at about 6. I don't want that bad part festering long, and T's cool with this deal, I already mentioned it to him. You get that text when we're done here." Devan agrees. "See ya in a few hours then man." Tynie concurs, hanging up. True to his word, Devan sends that text, her laughing "Jeez! How many Corona fans are we going to wind up knowing?!"

Holstering their phone, she pockets the pills, getting up to give Bobby a proper kiss by her definitions. Separating from it, Tynie's all giggles as she applauds "Your love does that to me all the time. Thank you baby, you broke my fog. I'm going to make up for EVERY second you worried." "You felt love-starved. Ohh sweetheart." Bobby pines, holding her closely. "I meant what I told Devan baby. I didn't mean to come off all dominant, but I did mean it." Tynie mumbles. "You did no wrong." Bobby swears. Keeping her close, he feels his wife reach up and pet his cheeks, him mentioning "You needed me, I deliberately went without shaving." "Thank you, baby. We deal with that later." Tynie plots. Nodding together, they decide to head on out and get Devan's case of Corona.

Tynie does something else while they leave the house, calling T and TreMarion. "Hey guys, we're having Devan over in a couple hours to do that part replacement. Dudes' getting at least 200 bucks and a case of beer whether he likes it or not. I know that because Bobby just asked me to be the one to plant that cash on the dude. As for the beer case, yeah, that's getting left on the kitchen bar until he goes home. As for us calling to talk to the kids: late this afternoon, if not early this evening. Anything else that crops up, I'm handling the calls in case it involves Bobby having to drive anywhere." Tynie dedicates. Bobby laughs in the background, aware she meant every word.

"Judging by how Bobby's cracking up right now, you shocked him and you mean that. Sounds good to us, otherwise." T and TreMarion answer, then they all share love. With that, the call's ended, Tynie and Bobby resume heading out to handle what little shopping they needed to at the moment. Holstering their phone again, Tynie mutters "I got more to do than just that; I got a honey to get happy again." His smile evaporates, her arm going around Bobby's waist as they lock up.

Kissing her temple, Bobby whispers "You are making me happy. You don't need to push yourself so hard." Taking his SUV this time, they're genuinely surprised when there isn't nearly as many dipshits with driver's licenses on the roads, the trip to get that Corona case and money being a relatively short one. Tynie's a sneak, getting something just for Bobby and stashing it on her while he loads the case into the back seat of his SUV.

Sitting shotgun, she does something Bobby doesn't fully see, settling a long brown paper bag into the coffee cup holder before he gets into the car. Tilting his head curiously, her little surprise is sold out when Bobby leans down and pulls what was in that bag, gasping "Dom Perignon." "Yes babe, you deserve it. It's yours." Tynie vows. Shaking his head, he settles the bottle into the bag, and lays that long ways against the case in the back seat before amending "Ours, baby." Not desiring an argument of any kind, she forfeits with a nod. They feel comfortable enough to talk on the way home, Tynie still wondering why she woke in that damn funk when Bobby's the best man she's ever loved. Bobby resolves "You don't need to honor that funk any more. Besides, I've seen it, you're happier now. The sliding a bottle of Dom Perignon into the cup holder was a slick touch, too."

"That wasn't slickness, love. That was anxiety." Tynie admits. Shocked at her revelation, he gets them home, escorting her inside before making a return trip to unload the SUV. Seated on the couch, Tynie gets up the second she can to lock the house behind him, proceeding to take the load off Bobby's shoulders from there. Situating it all as she saw fit, Tynie sits at the kitchen bar, running her hand through her hair.

"Hey, what's gotten you so anxious?" Bobby wonders. "You've already worked like a dog, and it's unfair. You've taken away from my Bobby to care for my needy ass, and it's wrong. I'm anxious because I want to make up for all that. I yearn to see you proudly smile and relax, but my damn funk already fucked that up for today." Tynie mopes. Hurrying to sit beside her, Bobby realizes his wife's still tethered to the fog that woke around her. Leaning against him, she closes her eyes, ashamed at her emotions today so far. "You weren't the only one that was a sneak at the store love. There was one bag I didn't let you touch. You'll see why… in due time." Bobby procures.

"Yeah, and you're kind of upset with me for mentioning how much Devan's getting alongside that case of beer. I said that because the dude barely knows us and he's willin' to drop and run like hell to help us. Dude's been through a lot of shit, with his family and that skank ex-fiancée. Baby, I felt I had to, I swear!" Tynie releases. "No, I'm not upset with that. I actually agree with it. Especially in light of all you just remembered about Devan. Oh, and he's not getting 200, it's more like 300." Bobby corrects, pulling a bank envelope from his pocket. "Thank you sexy!" Tynie purrs.

From there, they discuss how things will go on their end with Devan, that talk getting interrupted by a phone call. Bobby answers this time, it's Devan again, inquiring about the make and model of their washer and dryer. Kissing Tynie quickly, that call's taken into the laundry room, so Bobby can double-check on that information. Writing that down, Devan offers "Give me an hour and a half man. Oh, and text me your address. I'll be over soon." "One condition, dude. You understand that the money I'm giving you is to cover the cost of that part and the work you will be doing. The case of beer is my wife's tip to you." Bobby counters. "That's reasonable." Devan chimes. Bobby tells him their address will be texted after the call's ended before the call's ended.

Sending over that text, Bobby heads back in the direction of his wife, him evading when the two meet up again "Yeah, our little plan with Devan just changed." "Let me guess, the part alone is over 100 bucks, Devan needed confirmation of the make and model of our washer and dryer. You're instituting a 100 dollar labor fee for Devan with a 100 tip alongside the case of beer. By the way, I was hoping you'd do that." Tynie assumes. Bobby's jaw hits the damn floor, as he nods, her leaping to his side and taking the chance to hold her man in one of her arms.

"Hey now, we have that all covered. There is one part I'm glad as hell you didn't tell him. He's eatin too, even if he takes something on the go. When you two go have man time over that damn part, I'm seeing to that much! After all Devan IS sparing us a lot of problems with contractors, and he's respected every last one of our wishes with this." Tynie intends. "Yes dear." Bobby chuckles.

Not even ten minutes later, there's a knock at the door, her going to answer it. "Devan, you're way early. What is it sweetie?" Tynie poses. "I had to get an entire connection manifold for your washer and dryer. They don't make just the part that went bad anymore. I drove clear across town to get this, because I wanted to make sure it was all American produced. I said an hour and a half because I didn't know how long it'd really take for me to get this together." Devan reports.

Tynie sneaks around him, securing the house, then reaches over his shoulders and slips the envelope into Devan's chest pocket. "You're a good man, Devan. You and Bobby be careful handling that. I got other shit to do." Tynie requires, releasing Devan. Spinning on her toes, Tynie halts "But not before I do this." Planting a very passionate kiss to Bobby's lips, she pulls back.

"No offense dude, but your wife's pretty slick." Devan approves. "None taken." Bobby laughs. Tynie's red in the face watching those two leave the room from that minute. Having their phone on her, she runs in the direction of the laundry room, alluding upon arrival "Devan, your phone stays on me man. For your safety. I don't want what you're about to do to affect it or have it get in your way." "Good call!" Devan gulps, handing over that device. Pecking Bobby's cheek again, she frets "Please be careful babe." Promising he will, those two men don't work on the laundry room until Tynie's out towards the kitchen one more time.

In Devan's absence, his phone goes off, Tynie answering "Bryant, hi sir, it's Tynie. Devan's assisting my husband in totally replacing the connection manifold for my laundry room right now. I asked to temporarily possess his phone until they're done, for Devan's safety. Is this urgent or can I have him call you back?" "I was just testing my phone in light of the service issue those eco-freaks caused yesterday, Tynie. I appreciate you letting me know what my son's up to, and how you handled the phone in relation to his safety. Don't sir me again though, that shit drives me nuts." Bryant resounds. "Fair enough man." Tynie concludes, both then hanging up.

Reporting what Tynie said, and how she said it, to his wife Bryant concerns "Poor kid thought we'd do something against her for doing all that." "Honey, you forget. Tynie and Bobby Goren have had the year from hell, people being good to them one moment and fucking them over the next. She's a retired attorney too dear; I bet that's why she retired. You also forget: T told Devan what their last name is. I totally searched out what kind of year they had on your computer. I should have asked for permission, but I did that anyway." Bryant's wife recalls. They talk from that point, Bryant refuting his wife's notion about "seeking consent" to use anything that belongs to him.

Devan and Bobby are busy getting started with that manifold replacement by now, Tynie at last having the time to make them all something to eat, assuring that Devan can indeed take it to go. Wondering when the two men in the house would be ready to eat, she delays getting lunch done until Bobby and Devan come into view.

Having to move the case of Corona, Tynie struggles to do that without disturbing either man in the house, until Devan ceases "Nope. I got that. I'll be right back." Taking that case of beer into his SUV, Devan sees an envelope slide out his pocket and hit the seat. Picking it back up, he returns to the others on the property once his car's locked up.

Securing the house behind himself, Devan puts that envelope into a different pocket for now. "Devan your dad test-called your phone earlier. Said he was checking the strength of his service in light of those shithead eco-fuckers and their vandalism yesterday. Oh, and by the way, we only accept censorship in this house when our nephew and niece are present. You don't have to be so military formal with your answers to us either, dude. We'd rather you relax and just keep shit real. Trust me." Tynie advises. "I can do that!" Devan affirms.

Approaching her husband, Tynie sees a few scratches on Bobby's hand. "I'm taking over your post Bobby. You've been hurt." She proposes. "Actually Tynie, I very strongly advise AGAINST you doing that. It's nothing against you, but I don't want you hurt worse than those scratches on Bobby by you trying to move the washer and dryer after we get done with eating." Devan warns. Serving them with a smirk, Tynie concedes, Bobby interpreting "Honey, I'm alright. I know you're worried over me, but Devan's got a point. That washer and dryer are heavier than they look, and it would break both our hearts if you got hurt." Devan nods, verifying Bobby's statement. "Ok guys, but you two best be careful." Tynie chides, the three then eating lunch without another word.

Getting stopped from cleaning up by Devan, she sits back, wondering "Man, you're doing enough around my house by helping Bobby in the laundry room. You know you didn't have to basically clean my kitchen too, right?" Devan shakes his head, causing Tynie to leap off the couch and run in his direction.

"Tell me brother, what or who taught you that shit about being a servant in someone else's house?" Tynie prays. "My ex-fiancée. She had me do that all the time at her family's houses, they only liked me when I did. When I refused, they kicked me out. She didn't defend me, either." Devan mopes. Holding him suddenly, Tynie refutes "Dude, close your eyes. Repeat after me. Those days are OVER. I am free of that shit. Keep saying it until you believe it." Devan chants "Those days are over, I am free of that shit" five times before he kisses both of Tynie's cheeks and apologizes "Sorry Bobby, but your wife's a slick fuckin' SAINT!" "I get that all the time." Tynie beams, releasing Devan.

Approaching the other two adults, Bobby adds "By the way man, I wasn't offended by what you did. I'd tell you PRIVATELY if you offended either of us." Telling her there isn't much more they have to do in the laundry room, Devan reaches for his phone. "No dice brother. That shit stays on me. I'm testing hunches and Bobby knows what the hell I mean by that. Oh, and for the record: if your family asks, I intercepted disturbing word and am handling unexpected situations on your behalf with your consent." Tynie directs. Throwing up his hands, Devan concedes "Done." Taking him to the laundry room, Bobby explains what his wife meant by all that she said.

Tynie calls Bryant back on Devan's phone, asking "Has Devan's ex-fiancée communicated with you or your family in any way in the past 36 hours?" "My wife got called twenty minutes ago, Tynie. She's crying in the background right now." Bryant answers. "Put her on the line, Bryant. Then stand back and look stupid. I got this from here." Tynie orders. "Ma'am, it's Tynie. Tell me what the hell happened." Tynie insists. "Call me Dyana, and Devan's ex-fiancée just threatened Bryant's life." Dyana cries, then detailing how the threat transpired.

"Here's what you do. You have Bryant change over EVERYTHING. I mean it, from ATM pin codes to this phone number. You claim terrorizing threats to any and all carriers if they ask why you're going that far. Then you text Devan the new number, but don't give it out otherwise. If that bitch calls you back, you file terrorism charges against her. Trust me, her bullshit qualifies." Tynie instructs. "Ok, I can do that. Thanks Tynie." Dyana weeps.

"Oh, and ONE more thing: Don't answer the phone again unless it's me, my spouse, the authorities, or Devan. Make sure if it's an authority you get a rank and badge number, as well as that of their high rank, too. Trust me. Let Bryant handle the difference. Other than that, it's no problem." Tynie attaches. "You got it." Dyana promises sullenly-toned, handing the phone back to her man.

Repeating her instructions word-for-word, Tynie furthers "Like I said man, I got this. You just need to do a lot of it because it involves your life, your wife's emotional stability, and your good name." "How much do we owe her for all this?!" Dyana whimpers. "Tell your wife: One corona on your time." Tynie infers. "Will do. You had it until now, Tynie. Now it's my turf." Bryant attests, hanging up.

Setting Devan's phone down, she picks up her and Bobby's, calling T and TreMarion again. Declaring all she just learned, as well as what had to be done in order to get that information, Tynie continues "Don't be surprised if sometime when Devan's over at your place his phone goes off. I told his parents how to handle the aftermath of that bitch ex-fiancée's bullshit and it involves a phone number change. T, don't be upset if Devan gets called to his Dad's tonight either. Shit ran THAT deep."

"Tynie, we won't be upset by any of that. We appreciate you telling us. We love you, and we know you'll call to talk to the kids after their nap is done and that laundry room gets fixed." T appropriates. "I'm with T on this honey." TreMarion acclaims. "Love you guys too, that will work." Tynie concludes, the call ending mutually.

Setting their phone down, she goes for the scotch; Bobby rushing to his wife's hip as they'd finally finished everything in the laundry room. "I don't know how to tell Devan this babe. Shit ran real deep, and he's soon to have a bad number for his parents. They have to change EVERYTHING over, from ATM pin codes to their number and all shit in between. There's even a VERY HIGH chance his parents have to file terroristic felony charges against a certain skank, too. Yeah, he'll get their new number, but I hope you know who caused all this shit. I used Devan's phone to get wind of all that while you were out of the room. It was the fastest way to test all those hunches that came out of what I caught Devan trying to do in this kitchen, babe. He's not a servant for fuck's sake!" Tynie remembers.

Devan hears that, calling his dad immediately. Everything she said is confirmed, Bryant extending "We're doing more for that little shit than just having a Corona too, son. I just don't know how to pull it off without her knowing."

"Dad, believe me. That would actually break her heart and piss her off at the same time. According to Bobby, her husband, that is NOT a good mix. She's done a lot for us, yeah. However Dad, the best way to thank her for this is to get back at that bitch I damn near married! Tynie's got the right way to do that too! I'm not sorry for calling her that either, Dad. She has worse coming, but Tynie's talked me out of acting on baser instincts. Yeah, she had Bobby do most of the actual talking on that one, but it got the point across." Devan rejects.

Tynie looks her man dead-on in the eyes, seeing a wide smile cross his lips. Bryant discovers Tynie and Bobby's points on that, telling Devan "We'll do as she advises son. You have a good night. We love you." Telling them he loves them too, Devan ends the call and holsters his phone. Tynie's still attempting to go for the scotch, yet Bobby stops her, pulling his wife's arms away from the fridge. Holding his upper arms in her hands, one over the other, she's whisked away from the fridge as Devan offers "I'll only do one more thing around here. It's a gratitude thing for you both, since you really did open my eyes a while back." Walking away from the fridge together, Bobby and Tynie allow for that, Devan making them all a round of whiskey sours.

Serving the lady of the house first, the hold shared with Bobby ends as the two men take theirs in hand. Tasting hers, Tynie announces "Devan, although you intended this to be a gratitude thing, I want you aware that as far as me and Bobby are concerned: it was a well-deserved cap-off to really hard work you did for us. All I really did was help your parents with some bullshit, make lunch, and worry over both of you." Devan nods, wearing a huge smile as they take time sipping those drinks.

After his is done, Devan heads out, Tynie seeing him to the driveway as Bobby clears from the drinks. Heading back inside, she locks up the house, and makes a beeline for her man's hip. "I was too dominant. Too bossy. I didn't mean for any of it, it's just when Devan went all servant-like on us, I freaked." Tynie apologizes. "You did no wrong sweetheart. Devan told me you really opened his eyes to the fact she was wrong for him on levels his love of her blinded him from. You and I basically just saved a family, again." Bobby recalls. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?" Tynie poses with a perky smile, discovering in her man's answer a deeper truth to her actions. Looking down on her and smiling, Bobby attributes "Hell yeah we do."

Standing together arms entangled around one another for a short time, that couple grabs up their phone and her pills. Electing to head out and cover getting everything they need for the house, Tynie and Bobby don't come back home for two more hours. Tynie finally feels entirely freed of the funk she woke up in, showing Bobby as much with a more than evident perkiness to her stride. Encountering Megan, Mike and Cody, Tynie stops just long enough for them to have a quick chat.

"Hey little Brother, how you doin?" Tynie asks Cody. "I'm good." Cody chimes. Those two talk a little bit, Megan noticing "Bobby, is there ANYTHING your wife can't do? Cody's usually really shy and he's all talkative now." "I get asked that a lot actually." Bobby replies. "Tynie, we not 'lated, why you call me little brover?" Cody asks. "That's a respect thing, honey. I call you little brother to tell you that's how I'll respect you. Like you're my little brother. You're safe around me and Bobby too." Tynie absolves, noticing Cody had been keeping her closer than he'd been with Bobby.

Cody giggles, blushes, and gets his cheek kissed by Tynie, all in one move. Mike interrupts "Tynie, may I ask why you said that about Cody being safe?" "Simple man, I wanted him comfortable, and I'm new to being around him. I said it that loudly so you and Megan got notice of it, too." Tynie claims. Megan shoots a glare Mike's way, intervening "Hey, least she's woman enough to be dignified about that." Bobby watches that all happen, turning to his wife.

"Hey guys, we seriously got to get together sometime. Not tonight or tomorrow though, Bobby and I have family obligations. I'll tell ya what. When me and Bobby are free, I can have him call you to set that up. Relax Megan; our house is kid-proofed." Tynie proffers. "Mama, can we do that?" Cody wonders. "We can honey." Megan approves.

"I'll call you to set it up then." Bobby concludes, Mike noticing he didn't say all that much as they talked.

"Oh that, Mike no need to worry man. Bobby was giving me a chance to show the little brother that we will respect him and you two. We tend to use one voice for both of us so there's no risk of miscommunication or disrespectful interruption. He's good, trust me." Tynie insures, heading up to Megan's side. In her ear, Tynie whispers "Oh, you and I are SO having girl's time away from the guys soon. All you need to do to arrange it on your end is ask Mike when Cody's asleep. Hook it up so the guys can bond over a ball game at my place while you and I are out." "Deal." Megan consents. "What pray tell just happened?" Mike poses.

"Oh that, my wife and your fiancée are plotting." Bobby eludes. "Oh, it's not like you won't like it!" Megan defends. Cody hears that, misunderstanding as he wonders "Everyone ok?" "Yeah little brother, we are. Your Mama and I have a way for you to get to know Bobby better another time. You'll be with your Daddy, too. You'll like it, believe me. You'll get to watch a ballgame on a HD surround entertainment center on a VERY nice leather couch set-up. Mine. The entertainment center's Bobby's though. While you get to know Bobby better, I'll be helping your Mama with a few things. Those aren't exactly safe for you to be around, which is why you will be with your Daddy at my place with Bobby." Tynie administers. Pointing to Tynie, Mike queries "She serious?" Tynie nods, Bobby stating "Yep. One of us will call you to set that up too."

Megan turns to Tynie, beaming "You're good!" "Yeah, I get that a lot." Tynie answers meekly. Mike approaches Tynie, whispering in her ear "You're quite the plotting little shit. I like that in you, honestly." "Never gotten THAT one before, although I know why you said it the way you did. Nicely done there dude." Tynie boasts. Separating as they say goodbyes, Cody has tears lining his eyes before Tynie promises "Ohh little Brother, it's ok. I can look up the next ballgame and have everything situated for you to see us again. It'll take me a few hours and a phone call to make happen though. You'll see us again sugar. Believe that."

Agreeing to that, they go about shopping for their houses. Tynie apologizes for how she threw Bobby into the pending arrangement without discussing it prior, him refuting "I have no problem doing any of that honey. I was wondering how we'd get together with them anyway." Megan and Mike have their own conversation, her still amazed at how Tynie got Cody out of his shell. "Mama, I like Tynie. She's a good sister." Cody gleams. "Son, you'll get to say that to her soon enough. We're glad you like her, too." Mike appropriates.

Unaware Tynie and Bobby were around them again, Mike's plan gets stopped when Tynie infers "I heard you little Brother, thank you. We'll see ya at my place soon, ok?" Cody nods, and then sees Tynie waving as she walked backwards while Bobby had their cart in his hands. "OK, how does she do that?!" Megan ponders. Mike shrugs, Cody saying "Don't know Mama. Just have fun with it." "Nicely done little Brother." Tynie mumbles also turning around, Bobby nodding. Mike has them follow Tynie and Bobby, winding up in line behind them ten minutes later.

The clerk has a button on his chest that mentions a basketball championship with the dates, Tynie deciding "If our family obligations are done in time, we now have a timeline for your guys' time with Cody and Mike, dear." Mike comes up on her, seeing the same button on the clerk's chest, agreeing "That'll work."

Returning to his family, Mike sees Megan talking to Cody. Tynie diverts to the young man, only to get her cheek kissed by him, and told "Tynie, thank you. For everything." "No sweat little brother." Tynie promises. Heading out in a troupe formation, the four adults realize they parked right by each other. "OK, I have no idea how we did that!" Tynie laughs. Megan tries to situate Cody on her own, Tynie intervening since Megan's also loaded for bear. Cody's treated gently, which honors Megan, whom has her load taken off by Mike. "Be good little brother. I'll see ya soon. Ok?" Tynie desires. "You got it." Cody concurs, watching her close the SUV door.

Walking back to Bobby's SUV, Tynie's steps speak of perkiness and yet worry. Settling into the driver's seat, she sees her man finish loading the car and overtake the shotgun seat. Driving away, Tynie unintentionally shows Mike and Megan that she's a safe driver, up until she's forced to use some of Bobby's diversionary tactics on the road. Mike detours from following Tynie, saying "She told me without telling me to get us the hell out of there."

Bobby sees his wife focused, gritting her teeth, and hears Tynie growling. "Pull over sweetheart. It's not worth it." He coaxes, receiving urgent obedience. Switching out places moments later, Tynie takes a call from Megan, Tynie testifying "Yes honey, I did drive in such a way to alert Mike to get you and little brother the fuck out of there. I just had to have Bobby overtake driving because there are a surge of dumbnuts with driver's licenses out here right now." "I figured that, I was calling to see if you two were OK." Megan returns. "We're good honey; Bobby's finding a different route to my place right now." Tynie promises. That being said, the call's mutually ended. Acting on what his wife told Megan, there's another route taken back to their house. Unloading the SUV, Tynie's taken inside before it and the house are secured for the time being.

In her distracted state, Bobby brings out and aligns several scented candles around his wife, then lighting them. Loving the smells encircling her, Tynie closes her eyes and lets them surround her senses deeper as her man puts away a lot of what they purchased. Witnessing her distracted state that's been around for most of the day disappear, Bobby arrives at his woman's side with a broad and boyish smile. "I think I really blew their minds, Mike, Megan and Cody." Tynie recaps. "Yeah, you did. You forgot Devan and his family's minds too, though. Yeah, they called me and told me that much. I got accredited for teaching you all that so often I lost count." Bobby adjourns. "Yeah but it made you proud. Just look at you, all beamin' over me." Tynie jests, going in for a kiss. Adoring how gentle she is with it, Bobby doesn't alter the intensity, only separating from it to allow them some room to breathe.

Devan has everything he got from Tynie and Bobby's either eaten or secured at home by now, realizing when he checks the mail that the 300 bucks came in just in time. He has a disconnection notice from ConEd in his hands, calling them to arrange a payment at a pay center within the next two hours. Noting that to the system, Devan handles it way ahead of his own timeline, cursing his ex-fiancée for not keeping the bills current while he was gone. One by one, his other bills are soon paid behind ConEd, and in several instances, Devan dodges a disconnection. He's got just enough in his bank account to keep it open now, barely having the cash on hand to cover the gas to T and Sasha's…or so he currently thinks.

He calls Tynie to thank her and Bobby, which goes through mere seconds after their kiss ended. "Man, no problem. To tell you the truth, there's another reason I'm glad you called. Everything I told your parents to do, you need to. Sooner as opposed to later." Tynie alerts. "I already did." Devan admits. Asking him to have a good day, Tynie closes "You've done enough for us man. You enjoy that case of beer." Promising he will on both, Devan hangs up. Holstering their phone, Tynie resumes relaxing with Bobby at her side. Recapping all the positive happenings so far in the day, the couple doesn't bother with the lot of negativity. Kissing her shortly again, Bobby decides that unless they're called out, the part of their day that involves leaving the house is over.

At T's, TreMarion has the kids watching a children's' show as Sasha and T prepare for Devan coming over. "Son, I want you two to catch up in my area. That way if there's any, shall I say, adult type language that may be used, the kids won't hear it." TreMarion elicits. Sasha and T consider as one "That's fair." With the kids needs covered for now, and Sasha's morning pill already taken hours ago, that couple sits back and relaxes with the rest of their household. It's then decided by Sasha that Ty-Leah and Junior will be watched by her and TreMarion while Devan and T catch up, to allow them full privacy.

By now it's only 3 and everyone's day has gone off without much problems. Tynie and Bobby chat again, and choose to go ahead and call to talk to the kids. Calling T's phone, Tynie explains why that decision was made so soon in their day, T appraising "Sis, you don't have to worry like that. I appreciate you telling me but I figured you two wanted to do that before it got too late in the day." The children's show ends before Tynie and Bobby chat away with Ty-Leah and Junior. "Aunt Ty-Knee, when we see you again?" Ty-Leah ponders. "Tomorrow afternoon, angel. Bobby and I have it all planned. We'll be over at about 2, and you'll get to zoom around in your walker. I say that because I'm going to make sure that the floor is safe for you to do that." Tynie soothes.

"Daddy just say that not your job Aunt Ty-Knee, it his." Junior repeats. "Ok sweetie." Tynie lulls. Bobby then gets to talk to the kids, telling them of another kind of special time he wants them to have. "Yeah little man, it'll be me, your Daddy, you, and your Papa. Your Mommy, sister and Aunt Tynie will have separate special time that day too. Not tomorrow, but soon." Bobby depicts. "Uncle Bobby means guys' and girls' time, honies." Sasha guesses, in that releasing their phone has been on speaker. "Yeah he does sis. Believe it or not, Mike and I gave him the idea. We saw them earlier. They're doin' really good." Tynie rescinds.

Returning to talking to the kids, Tynie and Bobby leave Sasha and T in a bit of wonder for a while. Hearing the tiredness in the kids' voices after some time goes by, Tynie desires "Awwh honies, you stayed up just to hear from me and Bobby. You go ahead and relax, take a nap. We love you." "Love you too. We will." Ty-Leah and Junior mutter, then yawn again. TreMarion and T situate them for the nap, Sasha getting the phone handed over.

Taking it off speaker, Sasha hears Tynie explore "Sis, they really are doing well. The kids are little geniuses. Now, about the girl's and guys' time, we saw. Mike, Megan, and Cody, earlier. Cody really opened up around me which shocked the shit out of Megan. Cody was scared around Bobby though, kept tugging at me for some reason. I attributed it to Cody not having much chance to be around Bobby. I swear I did. Mike really did help Bobby come up with the separate special time thing; I just helped in setting up how it's arranged. Honey, we love you and we intend to spend as much time around the kids as you will allow. However, I DID promise Cody we'd see him again. I did have Bobby promise to give Cody a shot to feel safe around him, too. I did all that because it soothed Cody, calmed Megan, and apparently impressed the fuck out of Mike. Please don't hate me for that."

"They have done well with treating us respectably. Sis, you didn't do any wrong, you're allowing them what we promised. As for the time with the kids, you get as much as you want. I'm glad Mike could help you and Bobby come up with a new way to spend time with the kids. I'm honored that you had the heart to admit as much as you did, even making sure it won't clash with your time with the kids. We're good honey, relax." Sasha constitutes. T and TreMarion hear that, Sasha handing their phone to her spouse. Tynie repeats herself, almost verbatim, yet she sounds more nervous when talking to T.

"At this rate, when Ty-Leah and Junior are a bit older, with Megan's consent: we can have the guys' and girls' time involving Mike and Cody at the same time we have ours. Not yet though, because to me that's too much to ask of Bobby and Dad, having three small kids to care for at the same time. Yeah Mike will be there, but I don't want him made uncomfortable in one of our houses. Not when he and Megan have been so good with their amends to the family. Mike would have Cody covered yeah, but still, that doesn't sit right with me. Not when that time is supposed to be as relaxed as possible for us." T determines.

"By the way dude, that was GENIUS!" Tynie reports, then handing their phone to Bobby. Getting briefed on T's latest decision and his reasons, Bobby attests "Tynie was right, that is genius. It's also very reasonable." Sending love all around, the conversation's communally ended. Mike calls, wondering if he has to bring anything to the guys' time at Tynie's.

"No dude. Just you, Megan, Cody, and whatever Cody needs. I'll have Megan with me, so your phone is left with you. I'll have me and Bobby's on me then as well. We're having the guys' and girls' time separated from that which we share with my family, too. We decided that for a couple reasons brother, one of them being the potential for a conflicted schedule between us. I don't want any relatives cancelled on just to uphold a guys' time or a girls' time with us. If it comes down to it: I'd rather get a last second text message cancellin' on my ass or Bobby's ass one than hear that you bailed on your family for me and Bobby and the guys' and girls' time. The other reason is, and I just found out, my nephew and niece are a bit too young to be bringing people into their lives on a short-term thing. What I mean by that is, the only people we want brought into the lives of my nephew and niece are the kind that don't bullshit and won't up and bail on them. I don't mean to dishonor you dude, but this was NOT my verdict. It was my brother in laws' and he is the father of my nephew and niece. I'm only a messenger that's hellbent on respecting his wishes." Tynie renders.

"I don't blame you for that. Matter of fact, I respect your and your brother in law's wishes. You didn't offend me, Tynie. Relax, you plotting little shit." Mike assures, getting her to laugh. "Later then, dude. Tell the little Brother I and Bobby will see him soon. Ok?" Tynie requests with a giggle to her voice. "You got it." Mike ensures, hanging up. Settling their phone into the holster, she cites "Well damn, that was quick and painless." Bobby takes her into his arms, accepting "You handled it really well. I heard everything. Now, we can relax."

Telling Megan the latest, Mike contends "I really don't blame them for the decisions they made." "Babe, she was warning you. Yeah she was a messenger for her brother in law, but she was also warning you that they won't take that kind of shit anymore. They've had people bullshit and bail on them a lot by the sounds of it, and they're taking our amends to heart. We really should honor their wishes, honey. Cody really likes Tynie, I can tell. They're right too; we should use their decisions with Cody. Think about it." Megan deciphers. Cody sleeps through that conversation, Mike realizing "Oh shit, I didn't even catch that!" Seated next to her fiancée, Megan recounts "I did, which is why I told you." Watching over their son, Mike discerns "You were right too, honey. Their decision is good for us to use with Cody."

Devan readies to go to T's, getting a shock from his bank calling. "Sir, we found a lot of suspicious activity on your account, dated before today. It's been under investigation, and the funds are set to be released back to you. I'm calling to inform you that won't be available as accessible money for a few more hours." The banker alerts.

"Call me when it is, oh and note that I won't appear at any courtdates over this. I know who did it, and my now-retired attorney advised me NOT to go to those courtdates. Her name's Tynie Goren and I must call her if you give me ANY shit about this. She'll come out of retirement and go after your asses with gusto only God isn't scared of!" Devan threatens. "No problem sir. Noting it now." The banker gulps, Devan hearing the keys click in the background. Getting that bank account alert read back to him minutes after that, Devan approves it, before the call's ended.

Texting Tynie that bit of information, Devan concludes "God am I glad I'm good with you! This JUST happened and I HAD to go there with your retirement. Sorry." Tynie replies "Hey man, they left you choiceless. You didn't lie, either. We're good; you have fun at T's." Sending word he will, Devan ends that conversation and heads out. Tynie deposes what happened with Devan and the bank, reiterating "The poor guy had no options babe. They were THAT bad of assholes." "It's handled now babe. I bet you anything whoever made Devan go there is about to get their ass handed to them." Bobby presumes. Leaned back against her suitor, Tynie assumes "Yeah, I can see that. Devan's going to find out before we do though. I say that because unless it's urgent I ain't answering the phone again. I really hope you don't either."

Taking their phone from his wife, Bobby taunts "Watch this." Texting TreMarion and T, he informs of their "unavailability due to finally having a properly working laundry room" and says "We love you but unless it's an emergency we are not having our phone on us while catching up on laundry. Devan advised me against that after Tynie basically took his phone when we fixed the connectors." "That's entirely fair, son. We love you too." TreMarion replies, where T sends "I kinda figured she'd do that to him. Lol! You're being reasonable too, man. Love you." Showing his woman the conversation, Bobby sets the phone to vibrate. Holstering it to his side, he sees Tynie blowing out the candles, smiling widely.

True to what Bobby told the family, that couple spends a few hours catching up on laundry, alternating who washes and who puts it away. When making those switch-offs, they put their phone to charge, checking it only a few times. As it's all stashed, Bobby ducks away to shave, as Tynie debates what to make for dinner. Bryant surprises them, calling seemingly out of nowhere. After the threat he got earlier, Tynie deems that call urgent, taking it. "The ex-fiancée got hers alright. She threatened the wrong biker, who's also a lawyer ironically. Street justice actually, and the biker won't face charges. The way the ex-fiancée threatened him dubbed his actions as self-defense. I'm also calling to tell you Dyana's insisting we do more for you than just that Corona. Tell me Tynie, you guys like Mexican food?" Bryant introduces.

"This ONE time dude, and you best do something to celebrate y'all bein' liberated of that skank for good. I'll text you my address on the condition you accept my terms." Tynie retorts. "You got a deal." Bryant certifies. Putting him on hold, she figures out how to text while on a call, then tells Bryant "We'll talk again soon man. You have fun with Dyana now." "Not a problem." Bryant teases, ending the call. Telling Bobby all, Tynie finalizes "So yeah, neither of us have to make dinner now. Bryant you and Dyana are sneaky little shits! By the way love, Dyana and Bryant are Devan's parents. Good people, sneaky little shits, but good people."

Bobby smiles, arriving at his wife's side in moments, her reaching up to pet his face. Feeling the softness of his cheeks, she giggles as he lays back. "That's right lover. You relax. Lord knows you've done more than enough to deserve it." Tynie induces, again setting their phone to charge. She also aligns the pill bottle to his endtable before Bobby gets a deep kiss, that only ending because there's a delivery on the way to their house.

By now, Devan's at T's, Sasha and TreMarion watching the kids as T and Devan go to the family elder's area. "Mommy, who was that with Daddy?" Ty-Leah queries. "Oh that was Devan honey. He didn't want to disturb you guys. He's respectful like that." Sasha describes. Junior turns to his sister, saying "Sissy, it's ok you ask. We relax dough. We're good." With smiles on their faces, TreMarion and Sasha get the kids ready for the end of their day after hearing that. T on the other hand, now has Devan in TreMarion's area, learning the latest with his old friend. When that deposition is over, T tells Devan pretty much everything that hit in his life after leaving the military. Those two men decide on one thing, leaving the catch-up as it's been handled now, out of respect for one another.

"Damn dude." They say together when virtually all has been told, Devan confessing "Your sister in law Tynie is one plotting, sneaky little shit sometimes." "Dude, don't I know it!" T laughs. One thing nags at T, and that was the lost communication between he and Devan up until a couple days ago. "Man, I'm glad you didn't try. I was on missions where if you did, it would have meant my life, and very possibly that of you and your entire family. We're good now, ok? I promise I'll do as your wife says and be respectful of your kids, your family, and your homes." Devan reveals. "That works man. That most definitely works." T conjures.

"I have a question man, would you object to my being in the same room as your wife and kids?" Devan inquires. "Stop sounding so damn formal and I won't." T refers. Devan nods, then gets lead out of TreMarion's area. "There's a reason I had T do that with me. I know that area is reserved for the family elder and I honestly didn't feel comfortable overtaking it for longer than it took for me and T to discuss what we needed to catch-up on. All that's resolved, now. I'm hoping you all are alright with me being in the room with you for a little bit, though." Devan announces as they hit the living room.

"Devan, listen honey. You're a guest here; you're welcome in virtually every room of this house. The kids' area and our master bedroom are off limits. You don't have to worry about us objecting to you being around us in the same room. Relax, and lose all that formal talk. It's not needed. We appreciate how you respected Daddy's area, too." Sasha accounts. T leans in to Devan's ear, adding "We have a family tendency to tell people privately when they've been offensive, by the way."

"One more thing Devan, we heard how hard you worked for Bobby. You've done enough around here just by respecting us as far as you have. You come sit down and relax." TreMarion invites. Happily obliging the family elder, Devan takes a seat on the couch.

Ty-Leah demonstrates that bluntness runs in the family when she says "Mommy, Devan's a good brover." "Mommy, Sissy's right. Devan need to relax dough!" Junior follows, further showing how bluntness comes out in the family. "You two angels got it." Devan chuckles, sitting back. T and TreMarion take to making the next meal and drinks, keeping Sasha's as a soda because of her pill. Devan sets his aside when it's obtained, helping Sasha get the high-chairs ready for the kids. "I'll only do what you consent for me to do for, with or around your kids. Call it a personal ethics code thing." Devan intents. Sasha nods, then she and T get Ty-Leah and Junior into their seats, Devan sitting back.

"You were right Ty-Leah. Devan is a good brother. He just told me that he'll do his best to help me, Papa, and Daddy bring you the best. He's a bit nervous right now, because this is his first time around you two." Sasha affirms. "Hey now, what about Aunt Ty-Knee and Uncle Bobby?" Junior inquires. "They're with us on this son, you're right." T soothes.

TreMarion turns to face Devan, appreciating "You've been great around them already. I'm honored to see you respecting us, and showing that in your own way, you'll be a good influence on my grandkids."

"Like I told Sasha, sir. I will only do what they consent for me to do for, around, or with the kids." Devan restates. "No sir'ing me. Call me TreMarion. Other than that, we're good." TreMarion refuses. Standing up to shake the family elder's hand, Devan accepts that. When the kids are done and cleaned up, Devan does something else, cleaning and putting the high chairs in the hall closet.

"I don't know if that's the right place, but I figure if it isn't, least those are out of the way for now." Devan releases. Turning to have their meals, the adults halt until Ty-Leah and Junior are relaxed in their crib. Of course, Ty-Leah doesn't fully relax, she's too busy bragging about how "good a brother" Devan has shown himself to be. "Sissy, Devan is a good brover. He is showin' it, but he needs to relax now. We do too." Junior intrudes. The adults laugh at that exchange, Devan taking the hint left in Juniors' remark. Eating together, they all see Sasha duck out to take her pill, then cleanup is handled by Sasha and T. "You've already made one hell of an impression on my granddaughter, Devan. Do your best to keep that up." TreMarion remarks. "By any means I can, I shall." Devan vows.

"Devan, thank you for everything. You've really been good towards our kids and our family. We want you to know you're welcome to come by whenever. Just text or call us first, give us some notice is all we ask." Sasha craves.

Approaching her, Devan remembers "I forgot to tell one of you. I don't just drop by people's houses unannounced for non-urgent visits. I try to give at least 48 hours' notice, and if not that at minimum 24. Only if it's important enough for one of you to classify my being over at one of your homes as an emergency on your behalf does it change from that pattern. Call it a personal ethics code thing." "I like that in you, truthfully." Sasha applauds. They hug, and then Devan hugs T, attempting to shake TreMarion's hand afterwards. "Devan, handshakes are reserved in this family for finalizing deals. That's it." TreMarion corrects, hugging Devan shortly.

Heading to the kids, Devan falters until T states "Devan's a good brother, and he likes you guys. He's just not sure about hugging you since he has stuff on his clothes from helping your Uncle Bobby fix dangerous things earlier. He'll hug you when that's not the case." Ty-Leah and Junior reply "Ok Daddy." Waving to the children, Devan finishes his drink and is seen out by TreMarion. The other adults finish their drinks, speaking highly of T's longtime friend. Clearing from those, TreMarion goes back to his seat. The house is surprised twenty minutes later when Devan texts T "Had a blast man. Hope to see you and the family soon. I'll make dinner then too. It's only fair. BTW I just made it home."

"Glad you made it safe man. You'll see us again soon, trust me. My wife and Tynie will see to that. Fair enough on the dinner part, but don't be surprised if Tynie backs you on it. She's sneaky like that." T replies. Devan laughs, then gets and saves his parents' new number. Charging his phone, Devan gets cleaned up and goes about ending his day.

As all that went down, Tynie and Bobby got their dinner delivered and enjoyed it. Tynie decides it's best to let Devan know the repairs went through and worked rather well, texting him after taking their phone off the charger. The last lines of that text take Devan and toss him for a loop, when Tynie elects "Man, tell you what. One of these days, I'm totally setting it up for you, T, my Dad, and Bobby to have a guys' day. Leave the particulars of that to me, and it WON'T happen until AFTER you have more time with your parents. Not after what hit with them earlier. However you respected T and Sasha's house, and my family today: keep that shit up." "I will. I swear it." Devan resolves, also appreciating the motives she cited about the guys' day and the update on the repairs working well. Showing Bobby everything, Tynie's surprised when Bobby sends "Have a good one man. Yes, she beat me to saying all that." "T DID say she's sneaky like that." Devan jests in reply.

Bobby laughs, evading "Dude, you have no idea how often she gets told that." Devan laughs, wishing them a good night in the final text to that conversation. Tynie saw it all, biting her lip and shaking her head, as her cheeks reddened.

Mike and Megan have a calm close-out to their day, Cody being in bed for the night before all they got at the store was re-arranged. They talk a bit, taking the decisions Tynie and Bobby's family made related to their involvement with the family and modifying them to further raise Cody. When that's all done, they go to the master bedroom. Mike gets his fiancée relaxed, and then takes to checking over the house's security, resuming his place at her side moments later. Deeming it too late in the day to inform the family of how T's decision helped them with Cody, Megan chooses to educate T and Tynie tomorrow.

Charging their phone, Megan and Mike do something they haven't in days: make wild love. Keeping her moans stifled with kisses, Mike takes Megan beyond the brinks of orgasm several times. Getting there himself after Megan's endured a few releases, Mike gets held closely. Reaching back to cover them up, he's praised for the power of sex she got. After they both come down, Mike declares softly "Yeah, we need to look into soundproofing." "Another time, baby." Megan whispers. Kissing her again, Mike agrees before they share love and ready to fall asleep.

Devan's night is not as calm as the others just yet, as nerves over what hit with his parents finally are dealt with. He's still edgy about having been around the kids for the first time as well, yet finds himself grateful about how everything connected to that turned out. Checking on his parents, Devan learns that they're alright, Tynie and Bobby getting thanked beyond the simple requested Corona. Wishing them a good evening, Devan at last feels peace. Bryant wishes the same for his son, that contentment carrying over between their homes.

Re-setting their phones to charge, those two households go about considering their day entirely done. Devan diverted from that idea solely because his heart was burdened with worries over his parents, only to learn that he beat his dad to checking in by mere minutes. When both those houses are quieted by the ensuing calm of the night, all parties in them fall into a proper sleep.

T's and Bobby's houses are the only two that have people awake in them at the moment, but they don't know it. Sasha and T are now bathing the kids, preparing them for bed, as TreMarion waits to end his day. Once tucked in for the night, Ty-Leah and Junior get kissed by those three adults, adding kisses on the behalf of Tynie and Bobby. T makes sure everything on his endtable is the same as always the first chance he gets, which comes within moments of the kids' room having only the sounds of the children's snoring start to echo.

Sasha's sat back in the bed soon after all that's handled, T and she switching off taking showers before they too ready to close-out the day. TreMarion goes about his ending-the-day regimen after they begin theirs, him keeping ears out for the kids before doing as much. After getting cleaned up and dressed, T assures the house is locked up, unwittingly following an idea Mike had.

Sasha's waiting for her man, laying out nudely in a seductive pose, hoping T gets the unspoken message. Upon closing the master bedroom door, he does and disrobes immediately, those two getting intimate as soon as they re-group.

Even with their soundproofing in place, T and Sasha are still uncomfortable with the chance the kids will hear them having sex. Only a few soft moans are let out between their kisses, Sasha loving every moment. T adores it all too, yet his focus is her satisfaction before his own. Giving her his all, T sends the love of his life over the edge repeatedly. In her ear after Sasha's fourth orgasm is felt around him, T grunts "Been holding back.. I'm close.."

Sasha swats his ass, mewling in his ear "Don't hurt my T-bear that way! You come when you need to!" A few more thrusts given her, T groans as he loses it inside her "Yes baby!" Holding him closely, Sasha brags "Damn baby, that was hot!" Panting, T recounts "You were amazing." She reaches around to cover them up, petting along her spouse's spine as well.

Waiting until her man can breathe right again, they talk softly, T debating whether or not to fully trust the soundproofing. "Baby, all we can do is try it. Just keep it down a little when we get it on. Besides, the kids can sleep through damn near anything as it stands." Sasha discovers. Seeing her point, T concurs "We'll do that then. We won't be as loud as we were on the retreat, though. Not until the kids are old enough to fully understand sex."

Giggling as she nods, Sasha goes in for the last and most passionate kiss of the day. Fully basking in the power of that affection, they relax and ready for slumber after it's dispelled from. Cuddling him close, Sasha fawns "I love you, my T-bear." "I love you too, my Deity-Sasha." T resounds. With that said, and their smiles remaining, those two soon succumb to sleep, being the last pair in that house to have done so. TreMarion's end of day regimen already over with, he's been asleep for a time before T and Sasha, yet not too long behind the kids.

Tynie and Bobby are up still, her pill having been taken a bit late because their Mexican meal was had with beers. A soda shared after she covers that, Tynie clears from it all, affording Bobby time to relax. Returning to her husband, she sees him splayed out on his back, with a pained grit to his smile. Arriving at his feet, Tynie stealthily-but-gently rolls Bobby over, setting off to give him a massage, striving to keep it soft-albeit-deep.

"Ohh damn.." Bobby moans, telling of the muscle tensions he'd withheld until now. "It shoulda been me back there in the laundry room. You work hard enough as it is. You hustled like crazy trying to get me out of that damn funk I woke up in." Tynie regrets. "It's alright sweetheart. I'm just stiff." Bobby groans, refuting her notion. When she gets to his hands, they're kissed delicately, Tynie proving those scratches still concern her. "Ohh honey.." Bobby gasps, looking over his shoulder to find out how she's currently posed. Shaking his head once, he gets that much changed, Tynie flopping onto the bed beside him. Laying on his side, Bobby trails a few fingers down her front, coursing them lightly against his wife's figure. "Feels so good." Tynie groans, sheerly adoring his touch. With a bit of a devilish smile, Bobby taunts "I know how to make you feel better than that."

Catching his stare, Tynie curls up long enough to get positioned so leaving the bed is quick and easy. Tailing her, Bobby sees his wife get unclothed in a bit of a hurry. Reaching out to stop her, Bobby refutes "Don't rush baby. There's no need." Tempering her pace, she watches him again following suit.

Standing before him, Tynie sees the rock that developed between Bobby's legs, licking her lips. "Make your move." She dares. Deftly holding her against him, Bobby starts to honor that dare, letting her feel every bit of his hardness against her pelvis.

Going to her toes, she taunts herself with the tip of his head, kissing Bobby's lips with a wild passion. Picking her up off the ground by grabbing her hips, he feels Tynie's legs tether to his sides one at a time. Leaving her core open for his entry, she drips with both need and anticipation, that hitting his sex before he rams himself all the way in.

Providing her chances to adjust to his girth, Bobby hears Tynie moan "Hell yeah.." Before rocking his hips even once, he cups the back of her head and drops them against the mattress. Pulling his arms out from under her, Bobby rocks his hips as Tynie pushes his elbows down, dropping him flat out on her body. Staring into her eyes, he begins kissing all the way to her left ear, then growls "Tonight's all about you baby." Grabbing his hipline, Tynie yearns "No, tonight's all about us sexy."

Thrusting in tune with her wishes, Bobby gives his woman a show of his strength and desire. How she sounds beneath him, the way his dick's already slicked by her juices, and the fact that Tynie's already pawing up his back send Bobby into a bit of sensory overload. Pounding her core wildly, filling her deeper by the second, he soon makes Tynie scream "Oooh! Yeah Sexy!"

Moaning and grunting as he kept on, Bobby becomes hellbent in his own sense, to get Tynie's mind blown and body made jello from the orgasm he delivers her through. Of course, she's of the same mindset, but in terms of him. Trying to roll her hips in time with him she fails, and then feels him cup her hips, keeping them grasped. With their eyes locked on one another, Bobby dives in for a kiss, making it extra hot. When that's over, Tynie gasps in awe and need of air.

Her hips still in his hands, Bobby shows off another side of his deftness, rolling over so Tynie's on top without missing a beat to their sex. Knowing what that means, she takes over; giving every ounce of power she can dredge up to Bobby intimately. The way she gyrates, rocks, and slides all over his cock makes him hornier, so much being felt against the insides of Tynie's core. She doesn't slow down until he runs a hand up her back, leading them to be as close as they were when they first started making love. Every time he thrusted from there, she matched it, each grind he gave, she returned in perfect time.

It takes quite a while for either to near orgasm, but when Tynie does, she lustily mewls "I'm close baby!" Taking over from that point, to where Tynie can't match his moves, Bobby fucks her so hard that stars are seen. Her ass in his hands before she knew it, he howls and draws out grunts through his breath, still taking her wildly, in that way warning Tynie she's not the only one about to explode.

"Ohh Bobby, I love you!" She wails, losing all sense of the battle with climax around him. Several more thrusts are given before Bobby yells her name and his love, spurting off a strong release into her depths.

Kissing him right after that, Tynie bestows her own wild passions to Bobby.

Spending some time to cool down from their lovemaking and drag out that kiss, Tynie's not the only one to be seeing stars at one point. Having joined her in that for a time, Bobby delays in guiding her to the other side of the bed. When he does though, she reaches out to pet his cheek thanking him for absolutely everything. Caressing her cheek just as softly, Bobby apprises "For you, anything."

With the other hand, he grabs the covers, tossing them over her before himself. Sleekly ending the short gap between them, she brags about every second of his love and prowess in bed, making Bobby blush. "I gotta give as good as I get ya know." Tynie concludes modestly.

"Hey, no discounting my beauty's love and lovin' like that." Bobby chides, but with a big smile on his face. Telling her the depth of what her love and lovin' really means to him, Bobby gets a stunned smile and happy tears lining Tynie's eyes. "Ohh sugar.." She elates, kissing his lips quickly. As he silences, a chance is seen to blow her mind one more time today, Bobby entirely taking it. After that kiss, Tynie's in awe again, and unable to speak. Snuggled up against him, her head gently laid on his shoulder, the boasting is written all over her eyes and face. Taking the actual pillows for himself, Bobby sends back the same jubilation in the same means, her catching it at once.

She falls asleep exactly as he last saw her laid out, Bobby delaying from that to set an alarm for tomorrow. Soon yet again following her lead, he finds himself holding Tynie and crashing for the night.

A lot of things happened today, with only a few bad ones. Everything resolved, new plans were made, all in all to benefit those who are currently proving themselves worthy to be involved with Tynie and Bobby's family. From little Cody to Devan's parents, Tynie and Bobby are starting to receive the kinds of respect they once believed were long gone in the entirety of society. The same stands true for their family, those giving it to them finding out what as much means in their own way. The family will meet up tomorrow, with everyone else having time with Tynie and Bobby, and their loved ones another day.

The most succinct way to describe how today happened for all involved is it covered:

From funks to Final Liberations, with Many Things in between…


	187. Ch 187

Title: A Re-Visited Cycle

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Waking the next day, a few hours before the alarm she didn't know Bobby'd set for them goes off, Tynie slowly breaks free from most of his embrace. Sluggish from the start, her motions awaken and concern him. "Babe, are you alright?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, fine. I was trying to surprise you and didn't want to jolt out of our hold." Tynie mumbles. The way she sounds is a bit of an alarm to him, Bobby sitting right up. She's still partially tethered to him, so when he rises, so does Tynie. "So much for my making you steak and eggs before I wake you up." She grumbles.

Smirking, Bobby replies "It's alright. Is there something on your mind?" Tynie shakes her head, goes in for a short kiss, and sits back, all in one move. Bobby's unsure of that answer, but he doesn't wish to dispute her right now, so he sits quietly. Knowing he must be hungry, Tynie kisses her man again briefly, and leaves the room.

Shutting off the alarm he set, Bobby takes a phone call while she's not presently by him. It's Devan, and he's being a total asshole. "Listen you prick! My family is paramount over anyone else out there, priority number one! I do not appreciate you calling me like this, especially after you got my wife to go against my wishes and come out of her lawyer's retirement for you! She bent over backwards so you'd have your family, and this is how you repay her?! I swear to God if you EVER contact us, if you come to my house, or if we see you in public and you so much as TOUCH my wife again: I will take it as you trying to kill her, or planning to kill her! At those moments, everything else I do will be spousal defense and you cannot do shit about it!" Bobby threatens.

Devan realizes Bobby's within his rights, saying "Then I shall never bother you again." With that, the line goes cold, Bobby immediately conference calling T and TreMarion. Waking both of them, he recaps everything that transpired in the call taken from Devan, ending in an apology "I'm sorry for calling you like this, but I figured it best to inform you immediately." "You did right by us on that man, no need to apologize." T refutes.

"Son, you covered it on your end. T and I will handle it on ours, but NOT until Devan calls us or shows up. T already knows not to take that call if he's near the kids. Matter of fact, fuck that. T, you aren't taking Devan's calls. I am stepping all over your toes the minute he calls me, unless something changes like him actually showing up here. I say that because I know Tynie will want a shot at that bastard. Bobby, up to that point, you and Tynie are to take Sasha and the kids into the master bedroom here and lock the damn door. T will be with me. If Sasha asks, I'll tell her that Devan played T for a fool and we are teaching Devan a fuckin' lesson. I already know if the plan changes, I'll be told." TreMarion orders. "Yes Dad." Bobby agrees. "Dad you got it." T accepts. With a quick sharing of love, the call's ended on all three lines.

Tynie comes back into the room ten minutes after that fact, seeing Bobby setting the phone back towards the charger. Rushing to his side with the tray in her hands, amazingly Tynie doesn't lose any part of her man's breakfast. "What hit?" She poses, learning the latest. As he sees the meal, Tynie offers "Baby, you eat now. I'll eat after you; I got a call to make."

Bobby doesn't argue, seeing his wife call T back. "Listen man, one part that you guys may have forgotten. Ty-Leah called Devan a good brother, but she really didn't know he'd pull this. If the kids start to ask about Devan, I'm insisting y'all tell them that Uncle Bobby found out different, and they're safe no matter what. Other than that, we add Devan to the "bad people" list this family has. Trust me man." Tynie requires. "You got it." T concurs, the two then sharing love.

"One more thing, dude. We DON'T bring Devan up around the kids, let them ask first. Trust me, that will foster them bein' alright with askin' about shit." Tynie amends. "Deal sis, thanks." T acclaims. With love already shared, the call's ended.

Bobby heard his wife, watching her set the phone to the end table before he breaks from the meal and applauds "That was amazing." Sitting beside him with a proud-yet-vindictive smile on her face, Tynie mutters "Anything for my family, and my man. And I mean ANYTHING."

Waving his hand over the tray, Bobby offers for his wife to go ahead and eat. Taking that invitation, Tynie sees her hubby getting back on the phone. "I've got to take Tynie to get her pills refilled. We may be late to your house. Devan's call prevented me from alerting you sooner. Love you." Bobby texts. "Just come straight from the pharmacy son. I have to cover a few things before you get here. When you do, I'll explain privately." TreMarion replies.

"Dude, for shit like THAT, we don't mind you bein' late. That and traffic. No Dale Earnhardt style driving unless it's an emergency. Love you." T replies. Sending love back, Bobby manages to get ahold of a 24 hr. pharmacy, obtaining word it will be an hour before Tynie's pills are ready. Hanging up, he sneaks out from beside her, holstering their phone as he stood. She's done eating, him taking the tray from her as a pill's taken with the last of the coffee. From there, the two get out of bed, Tynie pocketing the pills before they head across the house. The last thing they do before leaving is Bobby cleaning up from the meal.

TreMarion scours their home, finding everything Devan bought and gift-bagged for the family. Searching it, he decides to go ahead and throw that all away. T gets up, checks on the kids, catching the family elder in that act. "Don't tell me I have to explain why." TreMarion whispers. T shakes his head, those two men double-checking on the kids before the trash is taken to the end of the driveway by T. TreMarion's making breakfast in moments after T left the kids' room, T going back to his wife and kids while the family elder is distracted. "I heard the phone go off..." Sasha murmurs. "Yeah baby, it did. I have news and it isn't good." T regrets, telling his lady all.

"Bobby, Tynie and Daddy seem to have a handle on this, honey. I say we follow their lead, consenting to all they say and do should Devan ask." Sasha considers in T's ear. Just then, Ty-Leah screams "UNCLE BOBBY!" Sasha and T race to her, seeing their daughter trembling terribly. Picking her up, Sasha lulls "Uncle Bobby's fine honey. We're all fine. Shh… Shhh..." Junior gets picked up as T educates "Uncle Bobby's fine son, your Mommy's right. They'll be here soon, too. Your Aunt Tynie forgot to pick something she needs up yesterday, so they're covering that before they come over." Junior nods, Ty-Leah stumbling out "Devan hurt Uncle Bobby, bad. My dream said so Mommy."

"Tell me you heard that!" Sasha freaks. TreMarion came into the room upon hearing Ty-Leah scream, interrupting "I did, calling them right now. Breakfast is in the crock-pot." Honoring his word, TreMarion calls Bobby, getting Tynie instead. "He's driving right now, Daddy. We just secured the house and he's taking me to get my pills. What hit?" Tynie poses. "Ty-Leah had a really bad dream. She told Sasha in that dream that Devan hurt Bobby badly." TreMarion repeats.

"Daddy, you put this thing on speaker. Bring it towards Ty-Leah, I got this." Tynie mandates, getting her Dad to obey. "Little Mama, Bobby's fine. He's with me right now. Honey, your Daddy's right, I did forget to pick up something I needed yesterday. Devan won't hurt none of us sweetie. Don't you worry. You know what? When we get there, your Uncle Bobby's gonna spoil you rotten. I'm seein' to that." Tynie promises. "Uncle Bobby Ok? You forget somethin'?" Ty-Leah ponders. "Yeah sweetness, that's right." Tynie agrees.

Bobby heard his wife yet again, learning all he needed to about what just happened. "Honey, I'm sorry my forgettin' means we can't be there sooner. Please forgive me." Tynie mopes. "Aunt Tynie NO worry like that! You say we good, we good!" Ty-Leah shrieks. "Ok little mama, calm down." Tynie presses. Junior intrudes "'sides, Uncle Bobby fixin' you forget somethin' enyway!" Ty-Leah shakes in her mom's arms for a time after that, Tynie instituting "Yeah he is. You'll learn honies, your Uncle Bobby is a miracle worker!" The kids laugh at that, then Tynie prods "Sasha, if Daddy can hear me: I'm sorry for bossin' him around. When he told me what he did, I totally freaked."

"You have no reason to apologize, honey. I knew you were very concerned, we're good." TreMarion rejects. Swearing they'll be over as soon as possible, Tynie starts a wave of sharing love, ending the call after that.

Yanking the phone holster off Bobby's hip, Tynie reports "Ty-Leah had a nightmare baby. It involved you getting seriously injured by Devan. I had to do what you saw, sweetheart. I had no options." Holstering the phone to her side, Tynie runs a hand through her hair, attesting "Our house looks like a frat party fuckin' hit it, but for THIS shit, I don't care." "Yeah, I got that part covered. You'll learn why and how later. You didn't do any wrong a minute ago, either." Bobby precludes, pulling through the drive-thru of the pharmacy. Taking her prescription, Bobby's shocked to learn that it's already been paid for. "Yeah, a Mike Logan covered it. Said he owed you one." The pharmacist reads off the system.

"Yeah, and now I owe him one." Tynie injects, going for their phone. Praying Mike's up by now, she calls him, wondering "Dude, if you still have links to 1PP, can you please start burnin' favors? Shit just hit in my family, and it's linked to my damn house." Telling Mike how that is the case, she attaches "I can pay you handsomely if you want me to. Just tell me your ass takes cash." "I won't take your money, and yes I do have those links. After what I just heard, it's no problem. I'll need into your house tomorrow though." Mike counter-offers.

"You meet me tomorrow at my place, high noon. Not a minute sooner. I'll text you the address. Like I said, shit hit in my family which means you may get my voicemail a few times man. I'm bound to be in a location where use of my phone is restricted to where it can't be a damn constant." Tynie intents. "Hey, you got it." Mike contends.

"One more thing dude, if this shit woke Megan or Cody, I am taking them for a special day whether they like it or not. In fact, fuck that. You meet Bobby at my place tomorrow at high noon, bringing Megan and Cody. Make sure little brother has what he needs and they'll be with me. I'm keeping me and Bobby's phone on me you keep yours on you. The reason I said high noon is I'll need to get Bobby's consent and to make a run to take cash out of his bank account to cover the special day. I'm leavin him in possession of certain cards if you get my fuckin' point. Tell me I don't have to re-tell you why I set it up like that." Tynie plots.

"You don't and you got it." Mike confirms. "Dude, I owe you a fuckin' beer!" Tynie celebrates. "Michelob, and not at this hour." Mike laughs. "Deal, tell Megan man." Tynie instructs. Considering that fair, Mike hangs up. True to her word, Tynie then texts Mike their address, unaware he later locked that information to his phone.

"Sorry baby, I swear my gut went off." Tynie apologizes, holstering their phone again. "I'm glad you did that actually. I didn't even think of what you did. You didn't do any wrong, babe so there's no need to apologize." Bobby admits. Driving to T's from there in silence, the couple hopes Ty-Leah's alright. Parking her SUV, Bobby sees his wife hop out to escort him to the house. Following her lead, Bobby and Tynie get let in by TreMarion, with the kids in their crib by their parents. Bobby sleekly puts the new pill bottle into his pocket, destroying the bag and keeping the receipt in his wallet. Hanging back until that is all completed; Bobby follows his wife's trail to the kids.

Tynie has Junior in her arms in no time, walking around the room, informing everyone although she's looking dead-to-rights into Junior's eyes "I know we said you'd get to use your walkers, but I got word from a really good friend that those need to be thrown away. There's another recall on kid stuff right now and Daddy can guess what that covers. Your Uncle Bobby knows my really good friend too, his name's Mike."

T takes the hint, running to throw those walkers away, and then coming back inside. Arriving at Tynie's hip when the home's secured; T whispers "You're serious?" Turning her head slightly, Tynie recaps "Dude called us when Bobby was dealin' with the pharmacist. He said he saw it on the news, and knew there were kids in the family, young enough to use walkers. He apologized for callin' us so early but I totally got him offa doin' that for stuff he hears on the news."

Just then, Sasha takes a call from Megan, and what Sasha hears predominantly verifies the things Tynie told T. "There's more to it than that, but Mike told me to let Tynie or Bobby be the one to break THAT news. Said something about phone use being restricted at a family member's home." Megan concludes.

"Yep, mine. I'll do that Megan, thank you. You and Mike just saved my kids and my family's entire weekend." Sasha appreciates. Stunned, Megan sends well wishes and hangs up. Setting their phone aside, Sasha gets up, pulling Tynie's from her hip, TreMarion approaching and aligning the phones to an end table.

Bobby and Tynie have their namesakes in their arms, Ty-Leah clinging to Bobby. "I'm alright beautiful. Your Aunt Tynie, our friends Mike and Megan, your Mommy, Daddy and Papa saw to that." Bobby lulls. "Little Mama, we're all fine. Remember that little trick I taught you about your Uncle Bobby helpin' me not worry much? Try it." Tynie coaxes. Ty-Leah does, but this time it takes a while, Bobby looking right at his wife. Tynie leans into Junior whispering "I love you little Man. Your Uncle Bobby forgets that he's already a miracle worker."

"Uncle Bobby not workin'. Uncle Bobby holdin' sissy!" Junior squeals. Those two lines get every adult to laugh, and then the kids giggle with them. Sitting down on one of the couches, Tynie and Bobby see T and Sasha begin serving everyone the breakfast. "Sista, you eat then you go take care of you-know-what. T, you and Daddy eat too, that way these angels can be held while me and Bobby eat." Tynie plans. Nodding, those cited comply, Bobby looking at his wife in a bit of awe. "Aunt Tynie good!" Junior boasts. "Anytime little man. Anytime." Tynie chuckles. Keeping to her plan, Bobby and Tynie eat after the others, and then it's cleaned up from by those two. "Hey Daddy, can I speak to you and T privately?" Tynie queries from the kitchen. Getting up to meet her, T brings Ty-Leah to Bobby. Waiting until they're out of the room, Tynie whisks T and TreMarion into T's Jacuzzi room.

Debriefing those two men, Tynie adds "So technically I lied about Mike calling. I actually called him. Sorry for that guys, but I had reasons to play it like I did." "You didn't really lie sis, there was a call involved, and you did speak to Mike. As for how you "played it" Sasha told me Megan wanted you or Bobby one to tell us what else happened. I'll tell her when the kids are down for a nap. Thank you for handling it like this too." T contradicts. "You can't shut your brain off right now, can you?" TreMarion questions Tynie, getting her to shake her head.

Hugging his daughter, TreMarion soothes "You've covered enough ground on this, Tynie. The rest is me, T and Bobby's turf. Keep to the arrangements you made with Mike and Megan as best you can." "Yes Daddy." Tynie cites, getting lead towards the others by T.

"Bobby, can you and Tynie watch the kids? I need to speak with my wife privately." T worries. "That's part of the plan for today brother. Ty-Leah and Junior are getting all kinds of time with me and Bobby. Daddy said something about having to clean and examine the crock-pot anyway. He said it became necessary upon overhearing there's another slew of recalls." Tynie alibies. TreMarion eludes "She did not just lie."

Taking their posts, with the kids in their arms, Tynie does something different. Laying out on the floor, she holds Junior up and lets him walk all over her. "Sis, I'd rather you not do that. I know you're trying to keep a promise about letting him walk, but I don't want him later thinking it's ok to literally walk on people. You didn't know, so we're good." Sasha chides, witnessing that.

Altering her and Junior's pose, Tynie smiles, discovering Sasha made one hell of a point. T and Sasha stop, watching Bobby follow Tynie's lead. Bringing his wife over closer to the kids, T and Sasha kneel with their arms open. TreMarion runs into the room, making it just in time to see the kids walking in small steps to their parents from their namesakes.

"Oh my God.." Tynie and Sasha gasp, amazed at the kids' stability. Holding their children, T appropriates "We're celebrating, after I talk to Sasha privately. Angels, you'll be spending special time with Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie and Papa while I do that." "Ok Daddy!" Ty-Leah cheers, reaching out for Bobby. Junior's back in Tynie's arms, Bobby holding Ty-Leah closely as their parents leave the room.

Cleaning and examining the crock pot after all that, TreMarion makes a round of celebratory drinks, keeping those for the kids age-appropriate. T's got Sasha in their room; debriefing her the way Tynie did him. "Hell, I'd have played it like she did!" Sasha alerts. "We don't speak of this again, not until Mike and Bobby have their meeting. I imagine Tynie's got another beer run to make tonight or tomorrow." T administers. "You mean unless Devan forces our fuckin' hands." Sasha alters, receiving a nod. Returning to the others, Sasha and T see that Tynie and Bobby have the kids asleep in their embrace. Ty-Leah's nuzzling Bobby's chest as she naps, Junior laying his head over Tynie's heartbeat.

"Baby, maybe we should settle them out for a proper nap. Sitting right close to them as best we can." Tynie proffers. Agreeing in actions, those two soon have the kids laid out in their crib, Tynie pulling it closer to the couch they sat on.

Before anyone can be served the celebratory drink, the door's knocked on. Just as Tynie leaps, T waves her back, running to the door with TreMarion at his hip. Forcing Devan back, T and TreMarion close but do not lock the door. "Sasha, you get in the master bedroom. We're following you." Bobby directs, helping his wife carry the crib to that area. Sasha disobeys long enough to get the phones; readying Tynie's to have 911 called. "Sasha, you stick to Bobby like glue. Bobby had his turn with who I think's outside. Now's mine." Tynie sneers, taking her phone. Complying, Sasha sees Tynie shut the master bedroom door, but that's it.

On the other side, Tynie runs to the front door, opening it just wide enough for her to slide out. "If one of these two flips me off motherfucker, you answer to the cops!" Tynie commands, closing the door harshly, but amazingly not locking them out. TreMarion gives his kid the bird, Tynie then pressing the call button on her freshly-displayed phone.

In moments, she's darting into the driveway, recapping everything that's happened involving Devan today. "Tynie, Mike Logan called my Captain, and told all. We were told to call you Tynie." The first responding cop intrudes. Leading him to Devan, Tynie announces "Kiss your fuckin' freedom goodbye Devan! I may very well be taking Bobby to a few courtdates in the coming days to represent my family, but that's no Goddamned problem!"

The cops hear that, arresting Devan as one hangs back. "Listen Lieutenant, Mike Logan didn't know of our family system for courtdates. Yes, it will be me and Bobby. Yes we will have written consent to be in representation of my family. Yes, that's because there are twin toddlers in this house. Yes that's also due to the fact my father is the family elder. Any questions?" Tynie deposes. "No." The Lieutenant answers, scrawling that to his notes.

Holstering her phone, Tynie furthers "By the way, Lieutenant. The quickest way to get me and Bobby to those courtdates is to send a text message to the number I'm about to give you. Retain it confidentially or for records with cases that shall come out of this arrest." Tynie instructs, providing her number.

Adding that to his notes, the Lieutenant assures "We'll be in touch Tynie. If anything else comes out of what Devan did to your family or your homes like Mike Logan told our Captain you suspect, you call me." Giving her his card, the Lieutenant gets his hand shook before Devan's taken away.

"Wait, Lieutenant. Did you say homes, plural?" T ponders. Instead of merely answering that question, the Lieutenant tells all that Mike Logan told his Captain.

"I swear to God we owe Mike Logan a beer!" TreMarion assumes. "Daddy, I know what kind and when to have it. Trust me." Tynie evades. Sending the Lieutenant on his way, Tynie leads the two men beside her back into the house.

Securing T's, Tynie reveals why the plan they'd made in terms of dealing with Devan changed. "You wanted a piece of him, but didn't want to go to jail." T supposes. "Exactly." Tynie chimes, then reaching to call Mike back. Reporting what just happened, what she claimed, and why, Tynie extends "Yeah man, we'll be having those Michelobs with lunch. I'm telling you this in case Devan's cronies try shit against my family and I. That way we have someone outside the family who knows the full-scope of what the fuck hit."

"Can't say I blame you for that. Be safe." Mike desires. Promising they will, Tynie hangs up.

TreMarion cringes at the word "Michelob," making T recall "Dad, like Tynie said: we know what kind and when." Tynie points in the direction of the master bedroom, making T nod and retrieve the others. Helping Bobby carry the kids into the living room, crib and all, T witnesses Tynie run to hug Sasha. "Sorry sis, my gut's had a hayday of goin' off." Tynie mutters. "I'm glad it has really." Sasha refutes. Bobby reaches onto his wife's hip, taking the phone as it starts to go off.

Handling the call in another room, Bobby learns that the "written consent for family being represented by Tynie and Bobby" won't be needed, and that the courtdates will be texted to their line per Tynie's request. Contending that will work, Bobby hangs up and returns to the family. By now, Tynie's crouched beside the kids, watching them extra closely. Sasha joins her sister, sitting on the floor opposing Ty-Leah's side of the crib.

Bobby and T go to their wives' sides; trying to soothe them when it becomes evident the ladies are worried sick over the kids. TreMarion texts Mike "We don't have Michelobs in my house right now man. We have Bud, Bud Light, Corona, or Heineken. Pick one. I forgot to do a beer run today, and you know why." "Heineken then. Yes I do. Devan's parents got arrested five minutes ago. They conspired with him so they're getting charged too for anything that hits your family. I took that call before getting your text." Mike replies. Swearing he'll alert the family later, TreMarion ends the conversation.

Laying his phone aside, the family elder soon finds himself receiving help in delivering the celebration drinks. T comes up on TreMarion, those two delivering every drink except those for the kids. "They're napping right now, Dad. We help them with these afterwards." T intends, putting those into the fridge. Concurring with a nod, TreMarion leaves his phone behind as the adults re-group. Raising their now-obtained glasses, Tynie softly toasts "Little Man, Babygirl, we're proud. We love you." Sipping those, TreMarion mentally debates when to alert the family about what Mike told him minutes ago. Cleaning up from the glasses, Tynie sees the text from Mike across her dad's phone screen.

Changing his settings, Tynie mentions "All I'm doin' right now is makin' it easier for your phone battery to last Daddy. I'm gonna do that to T's and my phone next. I may have hit a few wrong buttons in the process, but that's due to my not being used to this phone model." T takes Bobby's phone, releasing "Beating you to that sis."

Delivering TreMarion's phone, Tynie leans in and whispers "I forwarded Mike's text to T and Bobby. We're alerted. You technically kept your word. Nod if you get why I worded it the way I did to everyone." TreMarion nods, holstering his phone to his hip. T and Bobby see the text Mike sent, and the family elder's answer, Bobby texting "Tynie and I may have courtdates in the coming days. When we find out you do." The men all nod, Sasha giving a curious look. "Later sista. Trust me." Tynie evades. Sasha nods, leaning back against the couch and her hubby. Bobby sits forward, watching over the kids like a hawk. "No son, don't do it like that. They'll tell us." TreMarion refuses.

Tynie scurries to her man's side, pulling him back as she sits down. "That's one way to get him to listen!" Sasha quietly giggles. Ty-Leah has another bad dream, everyone there hearing "Daddy, help dis Mike. Mike hurt." Tynie breaks the hold she created wide open, flying to her namesake's side, not allowing her feet to touch the floor until she's right by the crib.

Picking up Ty-Leah, Tynie requests "T, call Mike. Tell him NOT to leave his house unless it's urgent. If he asks, tell him I'm testing hunches!" Obeying in a flash, T attaches "Megan and Cody are stickin' by Bobby's when you meet him tomorrow. That special day Tynie told you about is postponed until AFTER this goes through the courts or we get a final disposition. She told me she told you of that special day, too." "Daddy's helpin' Mike angel. We're good." Tynie consoles in Ty-Leah's ear. "You guys got it. Thanks for calling me on this. I'll let Megan know." Mike swears, hanging up.

Setting his phone down, T looks his sister in-law in the eye. "We ok? Mike Ok too?" Ty-Leah concerns. "Yes, Babygirl. So help me God, yes." Tynie vows. Junior cries out, Bobby picking him up, replying "We're alright little man. Everyone that matters is fine. I've got you." TreMarion, T, and Sasha watch that happen, all three worried.

Bouncing on her toes a bit, Tynie regales "Babygirl, you got a really good heart. You're so sweet, to be concerned as you have been. Remember this though honey, we adults got everything covered. Yeah, we got backup from Mike and his people this time, but the way it's lookin' you'll learn: Mike and his people are really good people."

The other adults in the room concede "That's one of the best plans I've heard all day!" Tynie's then asked a heart-wrenching pair of questions by Ty-Leah, whom wonders "Why did Devan do all this? What did we do that was so wrong?!" "Honey, we did no wrong. Devan was really bad, he lied to us. Especially your Daddy. Honey, Devan doesn't deserve your concern. He doesn't because bad people don't deserve the honor of bein worried about by good people." Tynie resolves, trying not to bawl. Bobby, with Junior in his arms, hurries to his wife's side, overtaking the way the kids are told what Tynie intended. Taking Tynie's remarks and deepening them in a way the kids will grasp, Bobby spends about twenty minutes handling Ty-Leah's inquiries.

T and Sasha leap to the other couple, and their children, with TreMarion bringing up the rear. "Dis was spose to be family day! Dis was spose to be good day!" Ty-Leah pines. "It can be both now honey. Daddy's got a plan. You just rest in Aunt Tynie's arms, with Junior staying in Bobby's. Mommy and Papa are gonna help Daddy with this." T consoles. Ty-Leah bats her little fists on Tynie's chest, crying in frustration. "I know angel. I know. Rest your little hands though, I don't want you sore." Tynie soothes. Junior looks Bobby in the eyes, asking "Do you know what they up to?" "No little man, I don't. I'm not meant to, either. It's a surprise." Bobby vouches, with the other three adults deeming that their cue. TreMarion's part was to turn all the phones to vibrate, leaving people to get their voicemail, mandating also "Nobody answers these things if they're holding the kids."

T and Sasha's part is to bring along the kids' celebratory drinks. Tynie and Bobby sit with their namesakes in their arms, helping the kids with those drinks in minutes, Tynie beaming "You two are so smart already. You make us all proud. We'll teach you the best ways to use those smarts." Two little hands try to raise those cups, Bobby and his wife assisting. Watching Ty-Leah and Junior sip those, Tynie turns to her suitor, pondering "Tell me if you don't already have a plan for helping the kids with using their smarts in a safe way, that you will have one." "I am a miracle worker, remember?" Bobby jests. On a break from their drinks, the kids laugh at that.

TreMarion sees Tynie's phone light up with a call, taking it into his area before answering. "She's babysitting my granddaughter right now. I have consent to answer this thing, now what's happened?" TreMarion introduces, with the Lieutenant on the other end.

Getting debriefed yet again, TreMarion learns that Devan and his parents admitted to a lot that the family didn't know. "It is my understanding that my son in law is due to have his laundry room overhauled in the coming days. I will also relay your alert about his property. Not now though, he's babysitting my grandson. My other son in law will also be informed of this, at my earliest opportunity. I'll also text this number to my phone and my other son in law's, so we can be in direct contact if need be." TreMarion rescinds. Accepting that, the lieutenant furthers "The courtdates will be texted to this line, in accordance with your daughter's wishes."

Concluding the call on that note, TreMarion rushes to T's hip, snarling in the second man's ear "Son, you need to commit a full outdoor canvass of this place. While armed and Immediately." "I'll tell Bobby." Sasha quips, racing to the living room. Hovering over her brother in law's shoulder less than four minutes later, Sasha reclaims in his ear "Daddy got bad word. When you go home, you need to fully canvass your property. Armed, and within moments of getting Tynie inside. That's all I know I swear!" Bobby nods, leaving it at that for the time being. T arms himself, taking the back way out of the house, canvassing the land and the cars outside. Junior and Ty-Leah finish their drinks, Sasha taking the cups to clear from them. Every need the kids have beyond that is covered by their namesakes, Bobby giving Tynie a serious look. "You're telling me later." Tynie guesses, receiving a curt nod.

Ty-Leah reaches out for Junior's hand as they get dried off, which breaks Tynie's heart in two. Bobby shows her a way for that heartbreak to stop, taking the kids' held hands and kissing them both. Following his lead, they get the kids changed, and brought towards the family. Ty-Leah and Junior release one another's hands, petting their namesakes' chests as they cross the house.

Trying like all hell not to cry, Tynie smiles. Sasha catches that, interpreting "Sis, you feel bad when you shouldn't. Ty-Leah and Junior hold each other's hands all the time. T and I consider it proof of how close they are. They know we got them covered, and we adults are the ones to worry. Not them. You didn't know that, you thought it was something entirely different. It's all good."

Tynie nods, TreMarion and Sasha approaching to take the kids to bathe them. "Mommy, Aunt Tynie was like feaver. Uncle Bobby wif brover, too. That already done." Ty-Leah unveils. Sasha chuckles "Ok angel." TreMarion and Sasha take the kids to a couch with Tynie and Bobby on the other one. Leaning against him, Tynie goes cold silent. T's disarmed, back in the house, with the doors secured by now, him arriving near his wife without a word. "By the way, Mike converted our beer debt. Said he's good with us having Heinekens instead of those nasty Michelobs. I told him we didn't have those in the house and he was cool." TreMarion remembers.

"You'll know what Papa means by that when you're older son. Your sister, too." T insures. "Leave it at that Daddy." Tynie taunts. "Mommy, get Uncle Bobby to get Aunt Tynie relax. She no need worry. She no let us worry, me and brover." Ty-Leah proposes. Bobby takes the hint, wrapping his wife in his arms, interrupting "I'm all over it right now sweetheart." Cuddled up against him, Tynie raises her lips to Bobby's ear, muttering "Just tryin' to bring them the best. Protect them, back T and Sasha up. Let Daddy relax more. That's all I swear!" "You've covered more than enough ground on that today, honey. Seriously. You're not tackling that alone. You said it yourself; there are others here to do that too." Bobby intervenes.

By now it's just after high noon, the family having been together since around 6 a.m. Mike has Megan fully briefed in his house, him also calling to alert his family based on "hunches being tested" by Tynie and Bobby's family. Basically causing a slew of people to stay home, Mike hangs up and focuses most of the rest of his day on Megan and Cody. Cody overheard some of the things Mike said, Megan considering "Daddy didn't mean for you to hear that honey, honest. We're alright. We're safe. They are too. You see Tynie tomorrow. As for the rest of her family seeing you, that's another day." "OK Mama!" Cody squeals, going back to his toys. Turning to his fiancée, Mike gratifies "Sweetheart, thank you." "Anytime babe." Megan affirms, those two sitting close as they watch their son.

Back at T's, the man of that house debates allowing Tynie and Bobby to use their Jacuzzi in light of the events of the morning. "When the kids are down for a nap; a rolling shift kind of thing. That's the only way I'm cool with this idea. You already know why too, dude." Tynie chides. "I totally see her logic!" Sasha gasps. "I do too." Bobby, T, and TreMarion assert together.

Surprising the family, TreMarion still has Tynie's phone on him, texting the Lieutenant's number to his and T's phones prior to surrendering that device by putting it on the end table near her before doing as much with the other phones in the house. Sasha has her daughter in her arms, trying not to cry when TreMarion decides to take the kids one at a time and settle them into the crib in the room. Holding his wife, T soothes "Everything's fine baby. Let this out." Sasha does, spending about half an hour in tears before attempting to will herself into being calmed. "No baby, don't bottle up." T goads, catching that. "The kids can hear me cry, baby. They'll worry. Especially Ty-Leah." Sasha mopes. "Yeah, I got that covered." TreMarion ensures, sitting by the kids.

Regaling them in a story, TreMarion explains the tears Tynie and Sasha are crying. "They were brave for you earlier, angels. Aunt Tynie was a bear, not letting your Mommy near that evil man. She didn't even let your Uncle Bobby near him. What you hear now is their hearts letting out what they'd rather cry so you don't have to." TreMarion dictates. "Aunt Tynie took chance for us?!" Ty-Leah shrieks, interrupting the family elder. "Yeah, little mama, I did." Tynie weeps.

Junior wraps his arm around Ty-Leah, saying "They got us, sissy. We're good." Sasha's not too keen on the kids knowing that Devan showed up, T clarifying "Honey, it bodes well with how Dad explained why you and Tynie are crying. It shows them that Tynie, I and Dad really will protect them. Bobby did his part, and Tynie took hers. Besides, we do want them knowing in real life there ARE evil people out there. That's all this was, an exercise in showing that." "Listen to him, Sasha. He's right." Bobby desires. Through tears, Tynie apologizes "If I could, I'd take away all the evil people out there for you two. If there was a way, I'd make it so you two angels never had to encounter evil. I can't and it shatters my heart. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You did well today baby. Honestly, your gut going off on our way here really helped with everything that evil man intended. I'm not saying his name, and I don't want any other adult in this room to around the kids either." Bobby deems. "Wait, Bobby. Do you mean to tell me Tynie called Mike when you were driving?!" T queries. "I wasn't behind the wheel dude." Tynie sobs. Getting up in a flash, TreMarion recalls "We do owe that man a beer. T, you and Bobby stay put!" "Babe, tell Bobby he has a deal. On what we just interrupted." Sasha craves, still crying. "I heard you Sasha." Bobby assures. Time slides by, with five beers opened and two little cups of water on the coffee table, TreMarion taking his seat as the ladies truly calm at last.

Ty-Leah and Junior lay back, one at a time, as Tynie taps out of Bobby's hold to cover them up. Kissing their foreheads, Tynie vows "Everything I can do for you two, I will. We all will." Setting them for their nap, Tynie takes those water cups and puts them into the fridge, the other adults waiting for her before having their beers. Rejoining her suitor on the couch, Tynie hands Bobby his beer then takes hers, causing a wave of the other family adults to follow. "To Mike, Megan, Mike's 1PP links, and his burned favors. Thanks for saving our weekend, and our family's lives." Tynie toasts under her breath. "Salud." The other adults whisper, T and Sasha catching what Tynie just said in awe.

Sipping his, T notices Sasha questioning softly "Sista, you mean to tell me…" Tynie nods furiously, and then sips her beer. "Tynie really DID take a chance for them." Sasha notes, pointing the end of her beer at the kids. "No Sasha, she did that for all of us." Bobby alters, breaking from his beer.

Taking time to sip those, TreMarion then calls Bobby and T into the kitchen. Leaving their wives with a quick kiss to the ladies' cheeks, T and Bobby follow that request.

"I don't think it's safe for Bobby to do a full-property canvass after dark. I hate to say this but in light of what that evil bastard and his parents tried to pull, it may be best that Tynie and Bobby go home in a couple hours." TreMarion determines. "I was just going to advise that, Dad. We can arrange another family day soon, too. Keeping what Tynie told Megan about restricted phone use when they're over here. We clear from the beers, and then the ladies use the Jacuzzi. After they're done, we three use it. That way we can discuss how to handle this kind of thing should it hit in the future or anything else we need to." T administers. "Fair enough." Bobby concedes, leading the way back to the family in the living room.

Tynie and Sasha have their beers ended, Tynie taking care of those bottles before the three men near the couches. Doubling back before long, she handles a call away from the kids by taking that device into another area of the house.

"Megan, if you haven't already, put your end on speaker. Mike, when you can hear me, listen brother. My family and I are eternally grateful for all the favors you burned and all the things you've covered today as it is. You are requested by us to stay home and focus on Megan and Cody. You didn't know this, but I recently re-read the policy and contract for me and Bobby's security system. Basically, without a court order, the only claims of property issues the security company will assist us on are those which stem from random and periodical canvasses done by Bobby. I'm under the impression the same is true for my brother in law's where I'll be for at least the next three hours. I know your police-related instincts are kicking in right now dude, and you're concerned over me and Bobby's land after what blew out today, and I totally get that. However dude, it would obliterate my heart if somethin' happened to Megan and Cody in your absence if you actually did that canvass of our land for us. Trust me dude, it's better we keep that high noon meet-up tomorrow. Hell, if something changes that I already know we'll be in contact." Tynie deposes. "You got it." Mike concedes, hanging up.

T leans into his wife's ear, amending "She did not just lie on our security system policy or the contract." "Change that. She did not just lie. Period." Sasha corrects. Bobby and TreMarion overheard that all, shrugging although Bobby's expression speaks of awe towards his wife. In their sleep, Ty-Leah and Junior elate "Aunt Tynie GOOD!" Rushing to them as a sense Ty-Leah's due to have a nightmare overwhelms her heart, Tynie sees her namesake sporting a relaxed smile. "Thank you God!" Tynie gasps, retaking her seat.

Bobby handles the beer bottles for the three men, as T instructs the women to change and go on to the Jacuzzi. Sasha leads Tynie to the master bedroom, the latter woman closing the door prior to explaining why there's a high noon meeting in place tomorrow. "Oh shit." Sasha gulps. "Yeah sis, and Mike was going to hyper-extend himself for us today too. Hence my long-winded albeit truthful stand-down order." Tynie recounts. "Like I said, oh shit!" Sasha restates, those two keeping silent until they reach the Jacuzzi room. The kids are sound asleep, as the men of the family decide to discuss what brought on Tynie saying what she did to Mike on the latest call.

"High noon meeting, HUH?!" TreMarion recalls. Bobby restates how that came to be, and who pulled it off. "She woke up with a somber look on her face, didn't tell me why. I could tell something was bugging her. After Devan's call this morning it's like a switch went off in Tynie's head. I've not done much to protect her and I feel like shit." Bobby concludes. "You took that call though man, not letting Tynie. Also, you got her what she needed, comfort and those damn pills. You got this ball rolling really; Mike and his burned favors backed you. All Tynie was intending on is further backing you up. In the process she's helped the rest of us, giving you a break since that call basically woke you up at an obscene hour of the day. Least that's how I'm seein' it." T overrules.

"He's got one hell of a point, son. Besides, I'm glad everything's situated the way it is right now. Especially after how it "blew out" as Tynie put that." TreMarion compels. Bobby looks at the other two men, astounded, yet he contemplates what they said.

In the Jacuzzi room, Tynie confesses her motives, basically quoting T and TreMarion without knowing it. "Don't tell them this, but I'm striving so hard intentionally. I still feel like I've done taken away more than I told the kids I ever would. This is my way to make up for that shit." Tynie reveals. "I knew it!" Sasha shrieks, debunking her sister's latest remarks afterwards.

In tears, Tynie refuses "I made vows though sis. I've broken so many. I gotta make amends for that."

"You've broken nothing. You owe nothing. You're the best damn Aunt I've ever seen. You do your best with the kids, honoring me and T's parental style. That's all we want." Sasha defers. Wiping her face, Tynie forfeits with a short smile, and then the ladies aim to leave the Jacuzzi. "Leave it on, it's bad to turn that off and on so shortly after it's been used when it's due to be re-used soon." Tynie intercedes, turning the jets down.

Leaving the room, the ladies cause the men to wait until they're changed again before the Jacuzzi's truthfully re-used. In the Jacuzzi together, T and TreMarion talk to Bobby, T learning a lot about why Bobby thought the way he did. "Son, you never once breeched the vow you made to me when we met. Neither of you have. If anything, you've both kept that vow to keep Tynie and Sasha safe to levels I didn't see coming. It's the evil of the outside world that crossed our paths, that's been the problem. Bobby, seriously, you and I are good. Same with you and I, T." TreMarion decrees.

"Dude, Dad's right on this. I know you adore Tynie, and you want her to have the best. I'm the same way with Sasha. Man, in our own way, we do have the best. As a family, and as separate households. Not only that, but the way you're worrying now, is bound to cause Tynie concern. You don't want that, just like I don't with Sasha. We had backup today, like Tynie said. Hell, Mike furthered their amends by going as far as he did, which is why I didn't contest a word of Tynie's really long-winded stand down order. The three hours thing, yeah she technically lied." T contends. "That doesn't leave this house, if anyone asks; we changed the plan and didn't want Mike bothered again." Bobby decides. Agreeing with nods, the men leave and shut down the Jacuzzi. Feeling a rush of relief course him, Bobby scurries to dry off, change and rejoin his woman.

Tynie's waiting for Bobby, with a wide smile on her lips, arising when he comes into the room. Feeling her pockets, she gets silent word that the pills are still there, holstering their phone to her side. "No baby." Bobby teases, taking the phone and sleekly transferring her pills to his pocket. "How you feelin?" Tynie poses. "Surprisingly liberated. You?" Bobby answers. "Definitely surprised and liberated." Tynie repeats. T and Sasha share a knowing look, T tilting his head in TreMarion's direction. "Yeah I figured that!" Sasha laughs.

TreMarion goes to check on the kids, softly planning "We'll be together soon honies. Your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby got to go clean up their house and some of it isn't safe for you two to be around." Ty-Leah and Junior are half-awake when that rings out, Tynie considering "Papa's right angels. Your Mommy and either I or your Uncle Bobby will set up when we're together again. Don't you two dare worry, we adults got everything covered."

"Aunt Tynie Good!" Junior praises. Leaning into the crib, Tynie refers "Hey now little man, I'm not the only good one in the family. I'm one of many. I learned from your Papa." One-by-one the other adults in the room get told they're "good" by the kids, Junior and Ty-Leah struggling to say "especially" when it comes to TreMarion's turn. Leaned in still, Tynie kisses each child, saying "we love you." Bobby follows her again, T and Sasha bringing up the rear this time. TreMarion honors "Thank you angels. Now relax ok? Your Aunt Tynie was right, we adults have everything covered." "Ok Papa!" Ty-Leah and Junior squeal, getting taken into their parents' arms.

Petting their hair, with one hand on each kid, Tynie gratifies "You made us really proud today. You'll have ample chances to do that more often. Trust me." Bobby and TreMarion restate what Tynie said, T and Sasha adding "We all love you."

Walking to the front door together, the adults hug, Tynie going to her toes to kiss the kids one more time. Bobby doesn't need to go to his toes for that, but the kids get kissed again by him anyway. That soon done, they're ushered out by TreMarion, with T and Sasha keeping the twins inside as the home is locked up. Heading to her SUV, Tynie doesn't drive; rather she plops into the shotgun seat and shuts the door kind of hard. Hiding her face in her hands for a minute, she tells Bobby without telling him what's crossed her mind. "I say we celebrate the surprising liberation, and the fact the kids are already so smart. The rest will come to be covered when it's meant to. When you told Ty-Leah what you did about evil people being honored by our concerns, you were right." Bobby appropriates, starting to drive them home.

"Tell me how you got surprisingly liberated. I'll tell you after." Tynie dares. Bobby does, recapping what TreMarion said about the vow made to him by Bobby in terms of protecting Tynie. "Oh, dear Christ!" Tynie gasps, really shocked. "That's what went through my head." Bobby claims, returning to his story. When he finishes, Tynie tells her tale. "Damn." Bobby gulps. At a red light, they look at each other, discovering "We totally were goin' about that the wrong way." With a shared nod, they go silent again, making it home twenty minutes later.

Mike has Megan and Cody locked down, for their safety, as he canvasses their home. Upon returning, he gets updated by his family that as much was done on their land too. "You tell this Tynie thank you, Mike. She basically took from herself and her family's panic to help us." Mike's ordered repeatedly, him procuring "Yeah, I've got that in the works right now." Consenting to that notion, multiple calls are ended with love. T has TreMarion and Sasha in their house relaxing by the kids, as he releases that the canvass he did revealed that nothing on their land was amiss.

Thanks to Devan and his co-conspiring parents, everyone whom presently matters to Tynie and Bobby and their family has a day from hell for the most part. Mike's family included because many women were scared for their lives at the hands of those evil people's tactics. Trying to keep their homes safe and the ladies calmed, the men connected to Mike by family are rather busy. The cops who arrested Devan are just as bustling after that fact, the red tape and admissions providing a damning day so far for everyone involved.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's driveway, none of that's known, as he gets her inside. Holding him closely, Tynie defers the plan for that canvass of their property for a while. "I've not done something yet." She teases, spinning before him and going for the first deepened kiss of the day. Enjoying that, Bobby smiles and escorts his woman to the couch. Setting their phone by her, he unloads his pockets, then goes to prepare for the armed property canvass. In his absence, Tynie prays "Be careful baby. You know I worry about you." Taking about half an hour, Bobby returns to the living room with a vindictive-yet-triumphant look on his face. "You're kidding me." Tynie assumes. "Nope." Bobby refuses, knowing she caught what he didn't say.

Patting the couch beside her, she gets Bobby to sit down before confessing "I didn't run an iota of what I did past you. I'm glad T and Sasha had certain fail-safes in place for us to talk about why there's that meeting tomorrow. I really didn't want to just blurt it within range of the kids' hearing. Ty-Leah worries like I do already darling, that freaks me the fuck out. I know we have a system to handle that and other issues which may crop up, but still. Please tell me you forgive me for setting that shit up without discussing it first. Like I said my gut's gone off a lot today."

"I don't have to forgive you, because NOTHING you did was wrong." Bobby returns, then pulling her into his arms. Taking some more time in their day to console her about those other worries; he later gets a giggly smile from his wife.

"Mike's comin' off like he's a good brother, but how the hell can he stomach fuckin Michelob?!" Tynie ponders, with a cringe. "I have no idea." Bobby laughs. Opting to tell the family they're home and all is well, she reaches for the phone to send that in a text. Five minutes later, T replies "That's good. Same around here, too. Love you."

Setting their phone down, Tynie poses "Everything with THAT is as done as it's lookin' to get for a Saturday. Anything else you want to do babe?" Pulling her back to him, Bobby lays them out against the couch, answering without saying a word. Tynie's frame is sprawled over the top of her hubby, almost like she's his human blanket, Bobby enjoying the closeness as his lady love gets comfortable. Hair flailing over his left shoulder, cheek rested against a high area of his chest, Tynie's content for one of the first times in their day.

Watching over his woman momentarily, Bobby hears a soft set of happy kitten-like purrs leaving her lips. Kissing her forehead, he chuckles, becoming honored that the simple act of being held rendered Tynie so full of elation.

The kitten-like purrs stop, getting replaced by Tynie swooning all over Bobby. Blushing as she spoke, Bobby smiles widely, her looking up to catch that expression. Considering his smile and blush her own cue, Tynie kisses the man whom makes her heart race with a slowly burning passion. Popping their lips and moaning through that affection, Tynie blows Bobby's mind as it continues. Tussling his hair, Tynie feels hers toyed back from mid-point of the kiss until it dissolves. Panting when she stares into his eyes as they separate lips, a triumphant and giddy smile creeps across her face. "Yeah baby!" Bobby breathes, stunned.

Resting her chin on her hands suddenly, Tynie smiles, leaving the pride in her own moves to etch across her face. Rolling her feet so the arches are just under his knees, Tynie completes the comfortable pose atop Bobby. His arms go around her waist, his hands turned so her tailbone is covered by his fingers, which remain close together. "So sexy, how do you want to celebrate the liberations we got?" Tynie concerns in a perky voice.

Dragging her arms to his shoulders, she feels Bobby halfway roll off the couch, picking her hips up in the process. Once on his feet, Bobby gives a smoldering kiss to his wife, taking her breath away. Patiently pacing how the kiss is dissolved, Tynie rests her head on his shoulder, smiling widely. Not wanting to end the closeness just yet, Bobby holds her tightly until she whispers "No hurtin' my sexy bear." Sliding his wife to her feet, he sees everything they'd strewn around getting picked up and pocketed by Tynie.

Afforded alone time by TreMarion whom watches over and cares for the kids, T and Sasha spend some time being romantic, yet more of it getting intimate. Surprised in their own right, even without tapering down the loudness of their sexual sounds by much, the only ones who can hear them are T and Sasha. TreMarion takes the kids through his area, to their room when it comes time to change them, matching it with when T and Sasha are kissing quietly.

Shutting the kids' room door, but not locking it, TreMarion finds himself proud of the kids and glad the worst parts of the day are over. Showering before returning to the others in their house, T and Sasha look relaxed and refreshed. The rest of the day is spent together, eating one more meal with the kids before they're readied for bed. Promising the family's alright and Mike's been a good friend, T and Sasha tell a tale that relaxes Ty-Leah and Junior. TreMarion again insists upon cleaning up and securing the home, then showering himself as the kids are in their parents' arms.

Watching a short kid's movie, the adults gather round to put Ty-Leah and Junior to bed a couple hours later. Retiring themselves, TreMarion admits to the number he texted and why. Understanding that, love and hugs are shared before the adults too end their day. T has everything situated the same as always, Sasha taking her evening pill before bed.

Covering up, they all feel the same surprising peace that Tynie and Bobby did when they saw each other a matter of hours ago. Sleep isn't as harsh in arriving for any of them, Ty-Leah also not having another nightmare. Shockingly, the way the family handled Devan doesn't make T regretful of anything, which is one fact that will be revealed to them all come morning.

Mike, his family, Tynie and Bobby don't have a damn clue about all of that. On the regard of where the hunches originated, Mike decides to call and thank Tynie. Bobby has his wife held tightly when the phone rings this time, her kissing him shortly and retrieving the now-blaring device.

"You know somethin' Tynie? I think you'd have made one hell of a detective." Mike brags. "Nah, I wouldn't have man. All the hunches that came out today were actually just my gut going off. I learned how to hone that, and use it to decent people's advantages from Bobby. I'd have been in a panic so fierce it'd scare the shit out of a speed freak on a bad trip today if it weren't for him." Tynie refutes. Hearing him paraphrase the last line, Mike adds "That was awesome." "I just hope to God you told your family this shit because, since you're one of the ones outside my family that knows what hit with us.." Tynie starts. "Way ahead of you, on that one." Mike finishes.

"Dude, something you need to know, my family and Michelobs, don't exactly get along. There's something in however the hell they make that shit that riots against my family's stomachs. Seriously. So yeah, any Michelobs you ask us to have are automatically converted to Heinekens or at LEAST Bud Light. I'd have had my Dad tell you earlier but moments were just to fuckin heated, if you get my point." Tynie educates.

"Understandable." Mike chimes. "For their safety, when you and Bobby meet up tomorrow, barring something coming up between now and that point, Megan and Cody will be in a guest room fitted with everything they'll need. Of course, that means I will be with them on the second floor of my house. You and Bobby aren't to have your phone on you either. That shit stays on my hip, for your safety, and will be right beside me and Bobby's phone. You will want to warn Megan that I WILL be armed tomorrow. I'm not about to have my man armed when you're overhauling what I told you first thing this morning. Yes, I am still certified for conceal carry and I'm reputed as being a damn-near-expert marksman. Yeah, Megan and Cody are safe on my watch. Tell me for the love of Christ you know why I decided that." Tynie depicts. "I don't know how lovin' Christ got into this, but yes I do know why you chose to do that." Mike refers, getting Tynie to laugh momentarily.

"Ok. My house rules are: You do not act like a servant to anyone on my property unless someone else is sick, injured, or under restrictive doctors' orders. No guest is armed at any point unless they're a cop on duty. No censorship unless someone under the age of 18 is within a thousand feet. Should a topic come up that I find is too graphic to discuss around Cody, I will flatly tell you. Same with Bobby, on that one. No Michelobs brought into my house, and no tequila, same reason which you already know. No handling Non-urgent business of any kind over a cell phone, the sole exclusion would be if or when you decide to order a meal. No guest brings their own food to my house, just a list of known food allergies, and that's to be pinned to my fridge. No outright sexual activity or making out in direct presence of me and Bobby. You want to do that shit, we have guest rooms. Should you take up the offer to use one of our guest rooms for those purposes, we will watch Cody in another area, by the way. No child has ever been allowed to handle anything that contained an alcoholic beverage in my house, and that's not changing. Speaking of alcohol, nobody leaves unless it's urgent, until after it's been an hour from the time they've had the latest round. In the event I or Bobby one thinks you're too drunk to drive, we will get your keys and stash them until you've sobered up. When I say that, I mean I am not afraid to tackle you or Megan to get your keys and keep you at my home until you're no longer intoxicated. Nor is Bobby, because to us it beats watching you French Kissin' a fuckin DWI with Cody in the car. Dude, you know CPS is a bunch of cunts and what would happen THEN. One more dude, although Bobby's the man of the house, the rules on how it's run are mine. Before you asked, I figured I'd tell ya outright." Tynie testifies.

"Your house rules are very reasonable. Didn't know you could do that with a DWI, but I get your point. Megan will be updated later." Mike concludes. Deeming that fair, they confirm everything connected to tomorrow and keeping in contact, before ending the call at the same time. Holstering their phone to her side, Tynie explains "I know I sidelined you with that all, but I wanted it out in the air before they came over. I know Mike's comin' off like he's a good brother, yet I did that to cover both our asses. I think I just listed off their house rules too, don't go around quotin' me though." Petting her arms, Bobby sates "You did no wrong beautiful. If anything you handled that respectably."

Repeating the parts of that phone call she wasn't sure he heard, Tynie gets stopped when Bobby poses "Why'd you not take credit when Mike gave it to you?" "He said something I didn't agree with. I was told I'd have made a hell of a Detective, when I couldn't even hack it as a fuckin' lawyer. I didn't want today to have any more stress or potential heartache, so I deferred credit to your teachings. Besides, I know myself well enough to know that it was entirely possible for me to be as I described myself to Mike in today's situations with Devan otherwise. Yeah, I can be fierce, but there's a big part of me that doesn't really want to. If that makes any damn sense." Tynie resolves.

Grabbing her up into a very tight hold from there, Bobby manages to momentarily pin his wife's arms to her sides until those get moved back to his shoulders. Snuggled up against him, Tynie pines "I just fucked up us celebrating those liberations."

"No, you didn't. Babe, we can take that celebration and make it last for longer than just today. That's what was intended when we got those liberations. Besides, what kind of "miracle worker," much less a man would I be if I didn't get you to be truly happy after how today's been?" Bobby debunks. "You're gettin' everything you give, that's the only way I'm alright with this." Tynie warns with a short smile.

Before he can respond to that, there's a knock at their door. Dismembering their embrace with a short kiss shared, Tynie's left to stand by their couch. Going to answer the door, Bobby takes in a small bouquet of flowers before locking the door behind himself. Delivering that to his wife, Tynie spots a card that says "To the most plotting little shit I know. You saved lives today, even though you may not know it. Hoping our friendship is life-long and that Bobby doesn't kill me for this-Mike."

Reading that to her spouse, Tynie giggles "I'm taking that plotting little shit line as a high honor. Don't kill him babe, please." Setting the bouquet down, Bobby assures "I won't. I know you didn't expect this."

With a swift flip of her hand, their phone's held out long enough for Tynie to text Mike saying "Got your gift. Dude, Bobby won't kill you. FYI, the next time you want to honor me and Bobby and you don't want to risk one of us getting pissed… it can be solved in nine words "Just have a beer for us when you can." Megan replies "We'll remember that. See you tomorrow, barring something else arising." Setting their phone to the holster, Tynie laughs "Yeah, they're good."

Megan shows her man that conversation, getting Mike to chuckle "Figures!" They talk by periodically leaning into one another's ears, with Cody distracted by a movie, Megan getting the latest in terms of tomorrow's plan and Tynie's house rules. Leaning her lips into Mike's ear on a turn, Megan prays "I don't like the fact Tynie's going to be armed in her own home. I know why though. I just hope tomorrow goes better than she's already suspecting." Mike crosses himself, nodding, which serves as Megan's answer.

Cody's movie ends, since they've also already had dinner, Mike prepares them for tomorrow as Megan readies their son for a bath and bed. Covering that as the house is scoured by her fiancée, her worried mind is temporarily soothed when Mike shows to help Cody change for bed. "Sorry baby, I couldn't be in here. I had to make sure my family was safe." Mike apologizes.

"It's alright honey. Our day is done after Cody goes to bed. Thank God Tynie doesn't believe in early morning meetings for what you and Bobby need to cover." Megan responds. Agreeing with that, the couple sees their son into bed before heading to the master bedroom. Soon hearing Cody snore, they go to bed as well, Megan feeling the need to just be held. "Not tonight, please." She begs, looking into Mike's eyes.

"You don't have to beg sweetheart. I'm not in the mood anyway." Mike refuses, covering them prior to keeping her close. Under their covers and in his arms, Megan shakes as she tries to sleep, moping "I'm a retired Detective and right now I'm being a wuss." Kissing her forehead, Mike rebuts "I'm supposed to protect you. I know today came off worse than we expected. Don't do that to yourself." Slowly feeling a calm surround her, Megan goes in for the last kiss of their day. Dispelling that slowly, Mike holds his woman through the night as they too sleep.

Tynie and Bobby are the only two people out of the entire group whom are up by now. Neither knows that, nor do they mind it, her again getting situated on the couch. Leaning up for a kiss, her minds' again blown by the one Bobby gives. Reclining as they split lips, she doesn't see him heading in to make a bit of a late dinner. The look she woke up wearing has bothered him all day, yet Bobby doesn't say anything about it.

Opening her eyes, Tynie divulges "Love, I know I never answered you when I woke up all somber looking today. It's nothing you did, but I woke with this sense that today would have shit hitting fans. My sluggishness, well that was just me being half-awake. Thank fuckin' Devan for proving sense that right, and his bastard parents. Until we get that text message or that Lieutenant reaches out to one of us, I ain't fuckin' with anything linked to Devan beyond the plans for tomorrow."

"Babe, that's the best way to go about this." Bobby appreciates, then focusing on making something special for her. Closing her eyes again, Tynie tries to relax, for one of the first times since they woke up.

Catching her do that, Bobby's heart sinks as the meal gets finished being made. Tynie presumes her current state has hurt him, getting off the couch and setting the recliner part up. Walking up to her hubby, Tynie's strut speaks of confusion. Pensively reaching out for Bobby, Tynie's hands are taken into his without a word.

"What is it?" He concerns. "I want to celebrate our liberations and the kids' genius, but on the same note, I want to cry. I've tried so hard to bring the best people towards the family, to prevent shit hitting and it doesn't help. We have a cycle of a few good days and then shit strikes. It's gotten really old, and it's not against you that I say this. When Ty-Leah turned my chest into a punching bag, I knew. I knew that I'd failed them more miserably than they're letting on. Sasha says I haven't, but I don't think she sees it like I do. I've failed you too, lover. You don't see it this way, but I do. I don't know why we keep having this kind of shit happen. I don't know how to stop it, and I really don't want to go through it again." Tynie vents.

"If Mike or Megan fucks up, we're done letting anyone make amends or get in with our family. Permanently, and we solely focus on us and ours not giving a damn about anyone else. Should we go to court because of Devan and his parents, we make sure the entire courtroom knows exactly how this has affected you. Of course we also extend it to cover the entire family. Oh, and nobody but you and I knows this decision with Mike and Megan. I say we let the others decide that for themselves, but we do advise them on it should that bridge get crossed. Other than that, you haven't failed anyone in our family, not even me. Don't be so hard on yourself, because it'd break your heart if I was." Bobby advises. Quickly lifting her head, Tynie acclaims "You sexy genius!"

As her face starts to glow, he takes her to the kitchen bar, Tynie getting seated as their dinner is brought over. Joining her, they eat in a bit of peace, as nothing aside from their fridge dares make a noise. Diverting from kissing him long enough to gather their phone and her pills, pocketing the bottles while the device is clipped to her side, Tynie's walk back speaks of a resumed adoration of the liberations they've gotten. Bobby watches her every step, smiling proudly as the two are again side-by-side. Aware she had to take a pill, he doesn't make them an alcoholic drink, rather it's just the two having sodas. Those ended, her pill taken and the bottles re-pocketed, she playfully bats him back when Bobby tries to clean up from everything. Amazingly, that little bit of cleanup makes the entire area look better, Tynie elatedly grinning the second she realizes as much.

One concern crosses Tynie's mind though, her texting T to check on Sasha and her pills, ending it with "Sorry for how late this is comin' out man, after everything today... I just want to be sure." "She's been right on time, since starting those. We love you sis, but to ease your mind, on that one: no news is good news. I know you worry about us, and that's great. Just tryin' to give you one less concern." T replies, the text having woke him. Ending that conversation with love, T charges their phone and notices that Sasha's got enough pills to get her through the next couple days, but that's all.

"Already called for a refill baby, did that before going to the Jacuzzi. It'll be ready tomorrow afternoon, and I said I may be sending my hubby to get it. They were ok with that." Sasha mumbles. Kissing her cheek, T plans "I'll pick it up then, you, Dad and the kids are going to be here relaxing." Going back to sleep is easy for them as T and Sasha cuddle up again, their day at last being done in full. Everyone else in their home sleeps through the night, which gives that pair more peace.

Tynie breathes a sigh of relief as she re-reads the conversation had with T, Bobby looking over her shoulder. Petting his wife's back, he insures "Everyone's fine baby. You're not being loaded down like that though."

Curious, Tynie spins so he's fully behind her, which actually affords Bobby more room to relieve her of everything that was once on her person. Transferring that to him, Tynie again spins around, this time so the couple is eye-to-eye. "Barring emergencies or courtdates, Monday is ours. We'll call to talk to the kids, but after the shit that hit today, I think the entire family deserves a day off if you will." She allows. "Most definitely. You don't need to try and cover any more ground like that. You've really done more than enough as it is. We'll handle tomorrow like we already planned, but I've got the rest." Bobby offers. Deftly wrapping her arms around his waist, Tynie frets "You just be careful. You know I worry about you." Kissing her again, he delays an answer until she's breathless. "You know I will be." Bobby swears, then leading them across the house.

Moments after they arrive in the master bedroom, Bobby arranges everything that was on him to the top of his end table. Standing in wait of him, Tynie's lead to the Jacuzzi tub, disrobing as he sets it all up for her alone. Giving another deep kiss, he promises "I'll be with you in here soon sweetheart."

With a shortly giggly smile, Tynie gets into the tub, watching him leave the room. After the way Devan and his parents impeded on their day, she suspects Bobby's making sure the home is locked up and nothing is out of the ordinary, for one last time today. Retaining his word, Bobby returns, wearing the same vindictive-yet-appeased type smile he did earlier. Undressing and joining her, he's doted over, Tynie insisting without saying so.

Drying off later, they clear from the clothes and meet at the bed's edge. "I know you're not in the mood." Bobby supposes, looking down as his dick juts out rock hard. Turning to face him, Tynie corrects in a salacious tone "That's where you're mistaken." Instead of tackling him in that pose, they get away from the edge of the bed side-by-side prior to her proving that point. Stealthily mounting him, Tynie moans as he fills her "Ohh hell yeahh…"

Sitting on him for a brief moment, she smiles, Bobby's hands going right for her tailbone. Perching her grip to his chest, she starts wildly rocking and riding him, showing the desperation for his sex in those moves. Panting as she drops her jaw, Tynie throws her head back a couple times, providing a very lusty display. Her fingers run down his chest and abdomen, the feel of his build further enticing her.

Bobby grunts as his wife continues, in that admitting his own dire need for lovemaking. Doing something she hasn't in some time, Tynie reaches behind them both, draping a few fingers to his nads, stroking them softly. Bringing her hand back, she runs it up his side, not once missing a beat.

On a whim, Bobby pushes against her tailbone, causing Tynie to crouch forward more than she was when they started. Gyrating on his member still, she's slowed when he starts thrusting intensely.

Rolling so she's on her back and he's still in charge, Bobby becomes entirely unbridled while they have sex. All she can do now is hang on, moan, mewl, and scream his praises. Her hands brought over his shoulders, they're taken down his back, leaving claw-trails. Loving the way she feels around him, and beneath him, Bobby takes things up another notch.

Every bit of his manhood and inner thighs is drenched by her in minutes, Tynie's core muscles vice-gripping the length of his hard. When Tynie's brought over the edge, the clawing stops, replaced by sheer clinging and her wailing "Bobb-ee!" Panting again, she writhes in want of more, him ever-so-hornily obliging.

Sweaty, having been in a mutual dire need, Bobby gives his all to Tynie. Relieving most of her clinging grasp, she paws and pets his back. He knows what's crossing her mind, that concern then being pretty-much fucked out of her. Taking his wife over that edge a few more times, Bobby growls "You ready baby?" "Yeah…" Tynie groans, feeling the warning thumps of his cock pound her inner walls. Thumping her for a short while longer, Bobby explodes, howling her name. Catching him against her, Tynie lets her fingers lazily trail up his back, and pulls them out of his view.

Discovering no blood, she rests both hands at the base of his neck. Neither speaks until both can breathe, and the first thing they say is "That was heaven." Reaching up to pet her arms, Bobby starts to notice goose-bumps, yet Tynie's still smiling. Bringing his arm back, they get covered up, her refusing to let him leave how she had them positioned.

"I'm not done enjoyin' my sexy bear bein' so close yet." Tynie flirtatiously-voiced chides. Blushing a bit as he smiles, Bobby remains in place, as she feels his manhood at last slide out. On his side of the bed, she lays back against the pillows, but doesn't lose eye contact. Knowing she wanted him close, yet wondering if his weight was starting to hurt her, Bobby rolls over to his woman's side.

Appeasing Tynie when he sees the smile she let rock her face begin to fade, his cheek rests on her bosom. Time taken to relax in that pose, their eyes meet, then their lips, as the final kiss for today is shared in. Descending the depth of that affection, they assume the same places in bed from minutes ago. At last the couple's day is done, and it ended on a very passionate note.

Sleep and contentment encumber them both, Tynie and Bobby's minds also going blank. One thing's for sure, in many regards there are a lot of people glad that this day is over.

Today, a lot happened. Thanks to Devan and his parents, very sacred moments in the lives of Ty-Leah and Junior could barely be celebrated. From Tynie's sluggish awakening to Mike's burned favors, Devan and his parents got the start of what's coming to them. Tynie and Bobby got afforded surprising liberations, ones they've yet to fully celebrate. Bobby stood accused of being a miracle worker and a genius, both which honestly made him proud. Cody and Megan had plans tentatively change, but for good reason. Tomorrow's planned out as best as it can be for now, and even Mike knows there will be contact if that's to change.

In terms of Devan and his parents, there's a system in place with Tynie and Bobby when it comes to the courtdates. Those remain unknown for now, but since it was a Saturday when this all happened, that's understandable. One notion only Tynie mentioned, yet her whole family agrees with, came to fruition today. With all their happiness, they still encountered evil at the hands and motives of assholes. Having gone several days with minimal problems, as much is rather annoying. In their own ways, they all hope for one thing:

For this re-visited cycle to not last long…


	188. Ch 188

Title: World of Hurt

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Before dawn the next day, Bobby's phone is going off. Doing all she can to break the hold, answer the phone, and manage both without waking her spouse, Tynie answers groggily "Hello?" Megan's on the other end, crying "Tynie.. I-I need a friend right now." "I'm here sis, tell me what happened." Tynie coaxes. Recapping what hit an hour ago with Mike, Megan bawls "Now Cody may not have a dad. Now I may be a single mom again." "Megan, you put this thing on speaker, then you wake Mike's ass. NOBODY messes with a KID'S stability when I know the kid and have that shit get back to me!" Tynie growls. Megan obeys, Bobby waking to the sound of his wife already snarling.

"You sex-addicted, self-aggrandizing, self-deitizing, chauvinistic, arrogant, pompous, heartless, hubris, quasi-human cro-magnon cryogenically frozen ratshit for brains LISTEN HERE! I don't care that you ain't had sex in a few days, there's a KID'S stability and safety at stake here! You KNEW what Cody's endured AL-FUCKIN'-READY when you proposed to Megan and adopted Cody! Stop thinkin' with your microscopic cock and use the brain God gave you! I don't give a FUCK if the cock line offended you because you forget; my ass is a MANDATED REPORTER! Either you get your shit straight right the holy hell now or you see my ass in court AFTER I get the cunts known as CPS to be on your nuts like a batch of ingrown pubic hairs! Should Megan call me or Bobby crying again, you know what happens! If you bail on the deal with Bobby for high noon today, or you do ANYTHING to piss me, Bobby, Megan, or Cody off while you're on our property: count yourself a trespasser to my property. When that happens, you go from being Mike Logan to being target practice! That's right BASTARD, Megan and Cody are INNOCENT, so this shit doesn't apply to them! If you think for a NANOSECOND that this bitch is playin', TRY IT!" Tynie threatens before sneering "Megan, you know what to do and when." "I do." Megan replies, then hanging up.

Having heard his wife's rant, Bobby corrects "Change in plans. Hand me the phone." Complying, Bobby calls Megan back, saying "I thought about it while my wife was tearing Mike a new asshole. I know you were originally supposed to have a special day with Tynie today, but that'll be reset another day. Everything except the part where Tynie implied you were coming over with Mike today stands. That's right Megan, if you can; I want you to make other plans with Cody. If he asks tell him I said what Mike and I are going to do is unsafe for a kid to be around. Tynie and I don't even allow our nephew and niece around repairs like that. We're not keeping the high noon meeting either; this is getting done sooner than that. So you and Cody aren't stranded, text us your address and we'll come get Mike around nine a.m. He best be ready too! Get yourself a separate phone line, and call us as soon as you can. Matter of fact; keep the phone you're using on you until that point. If Mike gives you ANY shit about that or ANYTHING else AT ALL, you know what to do." Bobby informs. "Yep. Thanks guys. Sorry I woke you." Megan regrets.

"Baby, you tell Megan I'm glad she did. When you're off the phone, I need to call Daddy and T. Mike's actions in light of the fact there are kids at that house have warranted my requesting that every adult at that house VOIDS accepting Mike's amends, but keeps Megan's and Cody's." Tynie determines. Placing their phone on speaker, Bobby dares "Repeat yourself love." Tynie does, Megan vouching "I agree totally!"

"Megan, if Mike balks at the new arrangement for today, you call us upset again, or Mike tests the threats I know you heard me make before Bobby and I come to get Mike so your ass isn't stranded: all bets are off in terms of Bobby and I taking MIKE'S amends. You and Cody are innocent, trust me honey." Tynie decides. "Deal." Megan agrees, ending the call on that note.

True to her word, T and TreMarion are called and briefed on what Mike just did. "You mean to tell me Mike threatened Megan and Cody because he couldn't get laid?!" T asks. Confirming that, Tynie deposes everything else she threatened Mike with and why.

"Son, Tynie's right, the kids don't need to be around that kind of influence. I'll tell Mike later, and I have a certain way to do it. Of course, I'll need access to your laptop and printer beforehand." TreMarion appropriates. "Grant that access dude, I know what Daddy's doing. The kids weren't around Mike much as it is, and now we can claim it was MEGAN'S people who are good people. We can claim that Mike did things we as a family don't agree with and we kept him away to protect the kids. Trust me brother." Tynie warns.

"Dad, you have access to anything in this house. I appreciate you asking for permission to use my laptop and printer, but I'd rather you just go ahead and if things go wrong with anything when you use it: you tell me." T concurs. "Tell the kids Bobby and I love them. From this point regarding the shit with Mike, you and Daddy need to cover your house. We back however you handle Mike. We'll talk to the kids tonight, trust me." Tynie concludes. Sending love back, that call is soon after ended.

Setting their phone aside, Bobby looks at his wife, whom leans against him. "God baby, I'm so sorry. Megan was crying, Cody's little heart and mind were involved. Megan needed backup, and she felt bad. She hated waking us up, but something tells me Mike's family woulda' backed his sorry ass. I think Megan called us because she doesn't have anyone else to turn to these days. I'm so sorry, I wanted to cover that and not wake you." Tynie apologizes.

"I think you're right about Megan and Mike's family, yet I don't mind having been woke up for that. I'm supposed to back you, I'm your husband. Honey, you did no wrong. We've got this covered as far as we can for now." Bobby returns. "I want to kill him! I swear to Christ I want to fuckin' kill him!" Tynie snarls. "I know babe, which is why I'm not really having you around Mike beyond when we pick him up. When it comes to the reason he's even coming over, we go with our guts." Bobby plans. Now that they're pretty much up for the day, Tynie and Bobby go about getting dressed, gathering her pills and their phone before leaving the bedroom.

Ty-Leah and Junior wake, T and Sasha caring for them prior to her even getting told what happened. TreMarion's up as well, making breakfast for everyone, while mentally planning what to say in the letter he intends to type up later. After feeding and changing the kids, they're laid into that crib which is used when there's company in the living room. TreMarion announces "Sasha, I need to have a word with you privately." Giving T a quick kiss, Sasha gets lead across the house by the family elder, only to be debriefed on the calls which transpired as she slept.

"We're done, Daddy. I don't want Mike around the kids. Tynie's right that is a bad influence on them. You guys covered that well, loan me a pen when it's time and I'll sign anything you want." Sasha considers. Hearing that, TreMarion corrects "No honey, you won't sign just anything. You'll be signing a letter of protection for the kids. Trust me; I know how to word it."

Returning to their meal, TreMarion's surprised when Megan calls him directly. "Sir, I hate to bother you but I have a question. If Mike refuses to marry me over this, as I believe you've been told what happened, will your family appear in court for me? I mean for the visitation and child support? I had your number saved to my phone but didn't know if waking you when this hit was a good idea." Megan asks.

"Yes we will. Don't sir me, call me TreMarion. Yes, we've all be told. For what Mike did, I would have taken that early-hour call, but I know you didn't know that. What we want you to do is act on whatever Tynie and Bobby told you to do today. If you can't get some of it done today, you pull Cody from school claiming family emergency and do the rest. If Mike gives you ANY shit, you tell him to have you fuckin' served and we got the rest. There's just one thing added to Tynie and Bobby's instructions, get the word out to EVERYONE you know AFTER Mike's picked up by Bobby, so if Mike TRIES anything people know you've had issues. Try to do that with Cody out of the room if you can. Trust me, Megan. Tynie forgot to tell you that because Mike truly pissed her off, I know my kid. I'll update my family after I have breakfast." TreMarion directs. "Will do. I'll keep you updated. Thanks for everything." Megan gratifies, hanging up. Setting his phone aside, TreMarion sees Sasha ducking out to take her morning pill, as he calls T over with a curl of his finger.

"Let's just say Tynie severely understated how Mike's been towards Megan and Cody. Oh, and we may very well have to appear to assist Megan in getting child support. We also may very well have to appear to testify in regards to Mike having supervised visitation." TreMarion recalls under his breath. "Dad, when you find out those dates, you tell me. You didn't lie to Megan." T assures, walking back to his seat. Sasha's lost when she comes back into the room, T teasing "Come here babe." Leaned up against him in no time, Sasha's told what T just learned, her husband doing so softly and in her ear. "When Daddy finds out we do." Sasha repeats, breaking their hold so all adults present can eat.

TreMarion desists from that long enough to update Tynie and Bobby, calling them. Tynie answers the phone again, declaring "Daddy, you did right. Should you get wind of those dates before Bobby and I do, text us. Oh, and expect that reversed. Love you all. Try to have a good day." "Love you too." TreMarion restates, hanging up. "Babe, today calls for hard liquor with breakfast. Mike's got Megan in such a fuckin' tizzy right now that we've been called as her backup, and by we I mean the entire fuckin' family, should child support and supervised visitation of Cody go through the courts." Tynie decrees. "Son of a bitch!" Bobby howls, leading his wife to the kitchen.

Arriving together, their phone and her pills are laid aside, Tynie making breakfast as Bobby makes coffee. Halfway honoring her "hard liquor with breakfast" request, he pours in creamer with a hint of alcohol to it in each cup. "Here's what I'm thinkin'. You and Mike go about replacing that manifold, but my ass is armed. I know you don't like it, but I'm testing hunches and keeping true to my threats relating Mike's ass and target practice. Besides, I still have a few weeks of having my conceal carry permit valid. Might as well use the son of a bitch ON a son of a bitch, seriously! After we eat, I'm going to go ahead and arm myself, with our most powerful calibered handgun. When I do that, I'll need you to retrieve the conceal carry permits, planting mine on me. Then, and only then, will we clean up from breakfast. Trust me lover, after how Mike basically woke up our entire fuckin' family, this bodes best with my testing hunches and keeping my damn word." Tynie plots.

"You're trapping him!" Bobby realizes. "Like he doesn't have that shit coming!" Tynie jeers. "He does, now come here." Bobby taunts, his wife hurrying to his side. Kissing her passionately, Bobby hopes to slightly better his wife's mood. It works, Tynie smiling broadly for the first time today. As they eat, Tynie secretly prays for Megan, yet keeps her eyes locked on Bobby. He knows what's going through her mind, reassuringly petting her back until they're done. Retaining her latest plot, the couple also readies to pick Mike up before doubling back to clear from breakfast.

Checking their phone, Tynie sees a text from Megan "He's on our front porch. Here's the address. I told him what TreMarion told me to and he just walked out the house." "Don't touch ANYTHING of his! We're on our way now. Listen to my dad sis, make Mike serve you. My family and I have your back, yours and Cody's." Tynie replies. Holstering their phone to her side, she locks her pills away, explaining "Shit just changed. Mike's still being a dick. We gotta go pick him up now because he walked out when Megan verbally defended herself and Cody. I'll handle my pills when we get back. Since there's a kid involved, this shit's urgent. You speed, I'll cover traffic tickets." Bobby nods, rushing to get their keys as he chimes "Consider it done!"

Securing their home and heading out, Tynie and Bobby dart to his car, yet again keeping a plan in place. Getting to Megan's twenty minutes later, Bobby sees his wife get out first, palming her conceal carry permit. Following her every step, Bobby also sees Mike throw up his hands and surrender to being taken into Bobby's car by Tynie. Getting into the shotgun seat as Mike and Bobby shut their doors, Tynie thrusts her conceal carry permit in Mike's face for a brief moment.

In the same move, she reveals a very high calibered handgun on her left hip prior to demanding "Mike, your ass is now in a piece of my and Bobby's property. Keep your fuckin' hands where I can Goddamned see them, DON'T touch ANY part of the door until Bobby lets you out, and don't say shit! If you fail to comply, I will consider it an attempt to distract me while trying to carjack my husband and open fire!"

Mike's eyes get really big as Bobby pulls away from Megan's, Bobby commanding "You know I won't stop her either!" Mike opens his mouth to speak, causing Tynie to turn around in her seat, pull her weapon, and train it between Mike's eyes, her howling "Last warning!" Nodding at that moment, Mike manages to get Tynie to holster her gun and sit back in her seat.

"I have a call to make, one I WANT Mike listening in on." Tynie elects, calling T and TreMarion. As the two men answer she institutes "Daddy, you and T will be needed to babysit sometime next week. Me and Sasha gotta renew our conceal carry permits. Mike just made it so I'm under the eternal impression that if Sasha and I don't: we stand a HELLACIOUSLY high chance of gettin' fuckin' carjacked! Bobby's taking us three to my place; I'm to answer the door for ANYONE who knocks on it. Be advised, I'm already armed and have my current conceal carry permit on me."

"We can make that happen, sis. Thanks for the warning." T alludes. "I'll be over in an hour. When I am, you will be escorting me straight to Mike. You'll see why then too." TreMarion evades. "Love you guys." Tynie concludes, all three hanging up. Locking eyes on Mike, Tynie holsters their phone to her right hip. Throwing his hands up again, Mike surrenders, retaining silence until they get back to Bobby's.

Letting them all in moments later, Tynie hangs back long enough to lock up, proclaiming "Gorgeous hang on. I have some things to say. Mike, your ass is again on a piece of me and Bobby's property. Aside from situations I'm about to claim, you are to keep your hands where either Bobby or I one can fuckin' see them. You are not to speak unless we ask you a question, nor touch anything beyond the furniture you sit on, what we directly hand you, or that manifold. In the event you refuse to comply with any or all of those terms, I will be called out and you will be treated as we do all trespassers. You know that means I open fire. Oh, and Bobby won't stop me, because although he's the man of this house, when it comes to shit like what you've pulled: I'm in charge! Do I make myself abundantly fuckin' clear?!" "Answer her, now!" Bobby snarls.

"You do!" Mike swears. "Good. The repair is delayed until my father delivers whatever the fuck he has in store for you Mike. My father has Bobby's and my FULL blessing in terms of that delivery, too! Take a seat until I tell your ass differently!" Tynie mandates.

Bobby comes up on his wife, holding her as Mike complies. Going to her toes, she whispers "I'll explain later baby." Kissing her quickly, Bobby leads Tynie to her pills, getting her a snack on the side. Dealing with both, Tynie returns to the living room with Bobby at her side. Hearing a knock at the door, Tynie goes to answer it, allowing TreMarion into the house.

Not wanting to divert her anger away from Mike, Tynie kisses TreMarion's cheek, taking the envelope and package he brought. TreMarion whispers love to Tynie and Bobby, receiving the same before seeing himself out. Locking up again, Tynie takes it upon herself to lay the package aside and shove the envelope into Mike's chest, punching him there at the same time as she hostilely asserts "Your ass has been served!" Turning to the package, she learns that TreMarion got a new manifold from a site-to-store delivery, hoping it would fit Tynie and Bobby's laundry room.

"You backed us this morning, now's our turn" is the last line on the note taped to that box, Tynie conceding that point at once. Bobby flanks his wife, seeing Mike read the letter TreMarion sent. Remembering what Tynie said about TreMarion and a "full blessing," Mike discovers he's basically just been written off by Tynie and Bobby, and their entire family.

Tynie stands up fully, admonishing "Since every core fiber of my being believes you'll try to rob my house from floors to rafters now Mike, you will be doing that repair under my supervision. By my supervision, I mean I'll be standing right behind you with my gun trained on your person. I am doing that because I've already told Bobby that I do not wish for him to be armed while doing that repair. He's consenting to my request as an act of respect since I am his wife. After that, you will call a cab using my phone while Bobby and I watch you. You will NOT bother Megan for that, not after what you've done to her and Cody today as it is! When that cab comes you will be seen out and ordered to get the fuck off my land. If you return to my land, or that of my family's for ANY reason whatsoever between now and the end of time, and I mean that LITERALLY... What happens?!"

"I get treated like target practice. You and your family kill trespassers on site." Mike answers. Tynie nods, her and Bobby going to sit down for a while. Leaning up against him again, she lines her lips with Bobby's ear, promising under her breath "I'll explain to you, Daddy, and T later. Trust me honey, it's best not to with certain ears around." "Yeah, we can get those runs for the house done after Mike's long gone. We can deal with the difference after that fact, too." Bobby alibies.

Mike doesn't speak again, Tynie getting up first, delaying the repair long enough to kiss Bobby again. Once that's done, she draws her weapon, Bobby carrying the package which contains the manifold. Mike's in front of the couple for a moment, until Bobby comes around leading them to the laundry room.

As that happens, TreMarion's home and updating Megan on everything. "Don't go pick him up at Bobby's, and don't take any calls relating to you doing that. Stay with Cody and don't say anything about what I've told you. We'll appear in any court date you need us for. Just let us know the date, time and courtroom." TreMarion advises in closing. "Hey, you got it. I have a house to clean anyway." Megan approves. Asking her to be careful, and then wishing her a good day, TreMarion hangs up.

The kids are asleep now, T and Sasha having heard the entire conversation from TreMarion's end. "I say we find out if we're going to court Tuesday from the ordeal involving Devan and his parents as soon as we can. If not, Tynie and I go for our conceal carry permits that day. Monday I want to be a relaxing day at home for us all, barring court dates for Megan or other emergencies." Sasha educates. "I'll tell Bobby after he gets Tynie calmed down. I know this has really pissed her off." T accepts. "That will work." TreMarion concedes.

Their phones all laid aside again, the adults in that house debate how to go about the rest of their day. T chooses to make as much of the remaining waking hours for them as relaxing for Sasha as he can, with TreMarion's backing. Not debating them, Sasha lays out on the couch.

Megan's got Cody distracted with kids' movies as she cleans the house, having already told him what Bobby said about that repair and safety concerns. Keeping what hit between her and Mike confidential, Megan tells her son "Daddy will be home later." Inside, she prays that's still true, smiling while doing her best to fight back tears.

From the minute the repair starts, Mike and Bobby work diligently, Tynie keeping her word about supervising while armed. "Mike, one more thing. My family and I fully intend to appear in court dates for MEGAN should she call us out! Hell, if she needs us to, we'll go in on getting her the BEST family court lawyer the state of New York has to offer! You put yourself in this world of hurt; you put yourself in the position to be written off by my entire family and I! Now you get to fuckin' deal with it! We WILL find out if you pull ANYTHING against Megan or Cody again! If you do, so help you Christ himself, I will PERSONALLY foot the bill for that attorney's retainer and legal fees for Megan!" Tynie adjudicates with anger in her tones. "Again, I won't stop her." Bobby restates. Mike nods, the two men finishing the repair less than twenty minutes after Tynie said that.

Leading him towards the living room, Bobby has his wife bringing up the rear. True to her word, Tynie allows Mike to call a cab, finding out they'll send one inside the hour before hanging up. Surrendering their phone, Mike's lead outside by Tynie, who stands beside him with her hand hovering the butt of her gun.

Just as the cab arrives, Tynie snarls "You know the deal. You've now got ten seconds to get your ass into that cab!" Mike runs off, honoring her orders, Tynie going inside and locking up again. Standing in wait of his wife, Bobby disarms her, putting the firearm and conceal carry permit away. Going back to Tynie's side, Bobby soon finds himself learning the depth of why his wife behaved the way she did around Mike. "You said we go with our guts today, and I did. I swear that was all I meant by all I did." Tynie concludes. "You very justifiably scared the shit out of him. I backed you just as I always will. Now come here." Bobby retorts, opening his arms.

Finally fully coming down from all the adrenaline and anger of her day in that embrace, Tynie weeps "Megan, I gotta check on Megan. Cody, the little sweet brother's been through enough, he doesn't need this! I acted that way to hide my real emotions and put Mike through hell, just like he did Megan. I didn't mean to boss you around I swear! I was trying to show him that I'm the woman of this house and you respect how I run it when it comes to assholes!" "I'll check on Megan and Cody, after I get you calmed down. I knew what you were doing and why, beautiful. I didn't contest it because you had every right. It's over now, honey. We're all done with Mike. He knows that too, Dad's letter assured as much. You've done plenty for one day. You're relaxing; everything else waits until you do." Bobby sates. "I hated doing that." Tynie sobs.

"I know you did. I hate the fact it came to that, too. Sweetheart, although you did really well in dealing with Mike that way today, it was the last time. You're not getting your conceal carry permit renewed either. Nor is Sasha, and you'll be listening in on how I plan to handle that. Mike didn't say anything, but I totally let him know where I stand on you ladies being armed. I went with what you said this time because you're right; my being armed while doing that repair is dangerous." Bobby dedicates. "Yes dear." Tynie cries.

Escorting her to the couch, Bobby releases his wife as she overtakes a reclining section. Going for their phone, Bobby calls T straight away, describing his disdain for the ladies being armed. "I know Tynie has you all ready for them to get their conceal carry permits renewed, but I have another idea…" Bobby initiates, detailing what his notion is. "You know something dude, you're right. I'll tell Dad and Sasha later. Love you guys and I know you'll most likely call to talk to the kids tonight." T mentions. "If we don't, it's because of how late it is. We do have a couple runs to make for the house. We delayed them due to Mike's behavior and how the family got involved, and we may be delaying them again. Man, we're basically all Megan has left. Why else would she have called us out the way she did?" "Good point." T gulps.

"I love the family but I want tomorrow to be alone days for us all. By that I mean, everyone stays home as much as they can to relax. I don't want to do those house runs today, either. I'd rather spread them out over time. Something tells me Megan's going to be calling us or straight up telling us she's upset with Mike again... if not still." Tynie theorizes.

"I heard her man, and I'm very compelled to agree with that argument." T compels. Closing his eyes, Bobby affirms "Fair enough, but if I think it's getting too late in the day to call and talk to the kids, we'll do that tomorrow. If they ask, tell them Tynie and I had to get something in our house fixed and it took much longer than we expected." "Like you said, fair enough. Love you guys." T concurs, receiving love back. Hanging up together, T and Bobby turn to look at their wives. "I'm actually hoping Megan's still upset with Mike, frankly. I don't think it's healthy for her to instantly forgive him after the shit he pulled, not when it's linked to Cody's welfare." Tynie admits.

Contacting Megan, Bobby puts his end on speaker, only to have his wife take the phone. With Bobby then listening in, Tynie repeats her latest statement, Megan waiting until she's done.

"I'm still very upset with Mike, yeah. I've been obscenely tempted to just go ahead and take your family's offer to appear in court for me relating to child support and supervised visitation. I haven't fully taken it because I want to give Mike one more chance. I love him so much Tynie, he's a big part of my world. Why can't he understand how much he's hurt me and Cody?" Megan renders, in tears. "Beautiful, here's what you do. Flat out tell Mike you're pulling Cody from school tomorrow claiming family emergency, and taking the car. Tell him you're getting your own phone and researching how to take a man through the courts for kid support and supervised visitation. Openly threaten Mike with being arrested as a hostage taker if he tries to stop you in ANY way! If he says ANYTHING against this plan, you get him arrested immediately, claiming emotional endangerment of you and a minor. Hell, that's what I'd do. If you need a safe haven after you do this, you call me back. When you hang up this phone, you start telling Mike the new plan, but do it in as angry a tone as you can pull off. Scare the fuckin' holy hell out of his ass, and LET him hear Cody scream in fear while you're at it! Then wait to see what he does. If he leaves or yells back, you know what to do and when." Tynie educates. "You got it." Megan consents, hanging up.

Setting their phone down, Tynie craves "Make us a round of drinks lover?" Kissing her cheek, Bobby returns "Sure thing. I'll be right back." Quickly picking their phone back up, Tynie texts T and TreMarion warning "Don't be shocked if we're called into family court for Megan in the coming days. Y'all can pretty much guess why. Love you." "Love you too. We saw that warning coming." T and TreMarion reply, all three again laying their phones down. Bobby re-enters the room, serving his wife the drink before taking his seat one more time. Letting her spouse know the alert she gave the family, Tynie sips her drink. "May Mike rot before he reaches hell." Bobby toasts, his wife raising her glass in solidarity.

Speaking of Mike, Megan takes heed of Tynie's advice, Cody seemingly screaming on cue. "You have another chance Michael. If you stop me from getting my own phone tomorrow, that changes! You've been warned who has fully agreed to back me and how!" Megan hollers.

"I was going to take you to get that done. That way, should I have to be in one place and you another, you can be reached. You don't have to pull Cody from school, either. I won't stop you from that research, or getting those papers. I've done this to myself and you two. I've got to deal with the world of hurt I've brought myself into. Let me calm you and Cody down today, that's all I ask." Mike pleads. "Daddy, fix this!" Cody screams. "Come here son. I will." Mike invites.

Soon having Megan and Cody in his arms, Mike cries with them, silently discovering the depth the world of hurt he's put himself in has. "You two will relax the rest of the day. You won't need to do much of anything. The rest is on me. Beyond keeping the day as we always do and the phone getting answered by Mama, you two will kick back." Mike assures. "I like that plan." Megan whispers. "Daddy's fixing this?" Cody worries. "Yeah honey, he is." Megan intends. "I'm so sorry." Mike apologizes. "Daddy, you fix this and we're good." Cody vows. "I'm with Cody on this one." Megan eludes.

Back in their own homes, aside from Tynie and Bobby, the family goes about the rest of their daily regimen from the point after getting the latest text message. All that's stopped when Megan calls to update TreMarion and Bobby, with her doing so separately. "I'm doing this because the phone I'm using is due to be charged, and I wanted to inform you before the battery dies." Megan explores, recapping the news with how things are now at her house. "Megan, just so you know, you don't have to call us separately for anything. You can call either me or my father in law, and word will get back. You let Mike prove himself, act on his plan. Just keep the one we gave you as a back-up." Bobby alerts when she finishes. "Learn something new.." Megan teases. "Anytime." Bobby chimes, Megan then hanging up. "Let me guess, Megan did as I told her to. Mike still has that letter from Daddy on him. When Megan did what I told her to Cody got really scared and now Mike's kissing Megan's ass 97 trillion ways from last Sunday. Their phone's about dead and you got called after Daddy because Megan thought she had to update us that way." Tynie supposes. "Yeah, pretty much." Bobby deems, holstering their phone.

With her drink in her hand, Tynie toasts "May Satan someday consider Mike a playtoy."

Raising his glass, Bobby counter-toasts "May you enjoy the rest of today relaxing. You've really earned it baby." Ending their drinks together, Bobby clears from them, and then makes the next meal. Bringing it to his wife, they eat in silence, and yet again he's the one working while she kicks back.

Deciding to go ahead and call to speak with the kids when the couple rejoins one another, Tynie dials T's number. True to how that typically happens, T's phone is put on speaker prior to Ty-Leah and Junior chatting away with their namesakes. "Angels, I'm going to have your Daddy and Uncle Bobby arrange the next family day tomorrow. That way we all can relax tonight. Your Uncle Bobby and I had to have some things fixed that were really dangerous for you to be around today." Tynie procures. "Sounds good with me, sis." T approves.

"Aunt Tynie, I no get it. Daddy says Mike turned out bad man. Why he do that?" Ty-Leah ponders. "I don't know sweetie. I won't lie to you, I really don't know." Tynie defers. "Ty-Leah, neither of us knows that. Don't worry now beautiful, the family's fine." Bobby assures. "Uncle Bobby, we love you." Junior whimpers. "We love you too Junior. We won't lie to you, because that's wrong. Don't you and your sister worry though, the family adults got this covered." Tynie rescinds. Agreeing to that, the kids perk right up, the entire conversation's tone changing. Sharing love all around, both phones are hung up at the same time a bit later.

"T handled explaining it to the kids well. I mean, he didn't lie to them." Tynie boasts. Holstering their phone again, Bobby resolves "He did do well with that, you're right. I just hate the fact he even had to. I already know, I'm not alone in that either." "You're not. It may only be just after one in the afternoon, but as far as I care, the answering non-emergency calls part of our day is done. I'm determining any further calls from Megan until Mike grows the fuck up as emergencies. Other than that, we'll know if the family needs us again. We all really need to relax, and I believe it bodes best for Mike's alleged attempts to start making up for his shit with Megan and Cody to let our phone go as unused as possible." Tynie depicts.

"You can't shut your brain off. Honey, I agree with that, but the rest truly is on me." Bobby considers, taking his wife into his arms. "Megan needed a strong woman to back her. No offense lover, but you can't exactly pull that one off. Yes, you did back her, as did the family, but I leapt the way I did because Sasha has the twins to focus on. I know that sounds condescending, but it's true." Tynie justifies. "None taken." Bobby laughs.

Less than an hour later, TreMarion's phone goes off again, and it's Megan. "How much will I owe you should I take your offer for providing me a lawyer? How much do I owe you for the back-up I've already received?" Megan asks. "Nothing, on both counts. We as a family decided that a bit ago, because you have Cody to tend to. We will not accept gratitude gifts or payment of any kind. If you really want to thank us, you take our advice, handling Mike according to the plans we gave you should you feel hurt for too long." TreMarion declines. "I should have guessed at least one of you would say something like that." Megan realizes.

"Be glad it wasn't Tynie. She's so pissed at Mike right now that I guarantee you she'd leap into providing you that lawyer by mid-morning tomorrow. I know my kid." TreMarion ensures. "I can see her doing that!" Megan giggles. "Try to have a good night, Megan. We as a family also decided that unless you call us crying or it's another emergency, that our phones won't be used again today. Sorry honey, but we're doing that to afford you time to see how far Mike takes proving himself to both you and Cody after what he did." TreMarion notifies. "That's entirely reasonable." Megan concedes, hanging up. T overhears that last part, opting to go ahead and put the phones on the chargers while TreMarion and Sasha watch the kids.

Heading to his wife's side, T explains why he timed charging the phones when he did. "Nicely done baby." Sasha brags, pulling him into an embrace. For the rest of the day, the most Sasha does involves Ty-Leah and Junior. T handles the rest, leaving TreMarion to kick back against his gut reaction assist the man of the house.

Unknowingly, Mike does the same as T did in his own house. Cody and Megan start to calm from the events of the day brought on by Mike, which gives him inspiration to essentially wait on them hand-and-foot. "You're my fiancée, not my servant. Come be with us, you've worked hard enough. The rest waits." Megan refuses. Behaving as if Megan and Cody are above him, Mike obeys, keeping his eyes diverted from hers at first. "No Daddy, you are not our slave. You're my Daddy, and Mama's fiancée. Don't treat you that way." Cody chides.

Listening to his son, Mike looks into Megan's eyes, seeing fresh tears start to emerge. Hurrying to hold her, Mike hears his future wife cry "You're not beneath us." "I'm trying so hard to make up for all the hurt I caused you and Cody. I don't stand a chance to do that for Tynie and her family, they told me that. I know I'm not beneath you, sweetheart." Mike soothes. "You can make up for hurting me and Cody without acting as if we are above you. Let the rest ride, honey." Megan desires. Cody starts crying again, Megan finally being calmed from her own tears takes to consoling him.

Back in their house, Tynie's on the couch as Bobby cleans up that section of their home. Not allowing her to do much of anything, he's called to his wife's side after about an hour. "Hey now, you're not my butler. You're my sexy man, and you deserve as much relaxation as you're giving me. Babe, last I knew we have forever, and everything else can wait for a while. You've done a lot today as well honey, so don't say I deserve to kick back more than you do." Tynie protests, one-by-one draping his arm around her shoulders.

Pulling her with him until they're both laid out across the entirety of the couch, Bobby queries "Kick back, you mean like this?" Getting comfortable, she slithers on top of him, sprawling out as if she's Bobby's human blanket. Contently resting her head over his heartbeat, Tynie hears Bobby tease "Aww." "You comfy?" She concerns, looking up for a moment. Holding her closely with both arms, Bobby amends "Now I am." "This feels so good." Tynie moans, loving every moment of his embrace. Smiling broadly, Bobby praises "I love holding you."

In his living room, Mike and Megan at last have Cody calmed. Going about their usual Sunday from that point, Cody's sent to bed a few hours after everything's cleared from. Alone in their room, Mike and Megan talk, Mike showing her the letter he got from TreMarion. Keeping their conversation so only he and Megan can hear it, Mike tells all about what happened from the moment he got picked up this morning.

"I'd rather consider that part handled and move on, honestly. You've done well with trying to show remorse for what you've caused. You've also been loving to me and Cody in the process. All you can do now is keep that up without acting like we're above you, and realize that if I feel the need to call them for backup again, I will." Megan proffers. Sealing her proffer with a kiss, Mike shows his approval instead of merely stating it. After the kiss ends, Mike focuses on Megan's comfort before stashing the letter in a locked drawer and charging their phone. Nearly laying beside her, Mike's asked to crack the door between the master bedroom and Cody's room.

Upon his return to their bed, Megan proposes "I know this is asking a lot in light of the day we've had, but I was wondering if we could make love." "You don't ever have to ask me that way. Babe, if you want to, just tell me." Mike refutes, and then the two undress and get intimate. Coming down together some time later, Megan keeps Mike extra close. Covering them up, Mike insures "I'm not leaving you or Cody. Ever. I'm so sorry I put you two through that. I'll make it up to you two, somehow." "Your love and us being protected and respected are all we want." Megan yearns. "Absolutely. You got it, both of you." Mike swears, holding her through their night. Cody's asleep before they are, wearing the same smile he usually does when slumbering.

Today for T's household draws to a close in peace, the kids having every one of their needs met. TreMarion's end of day shower is taken early, affording T and Sasha time alone with Ty-Leah and Junior. On his way back to the others, TreMarion's asked to sit with Sasha and the kids, so T can make them all dinner. Honoring his wishes, TreMarion only sits down long enough for them all to have dinner served before making drinks for them all.

Since the kids have already eaten, they're laid out in that crib, relaxing as the adults finish their meal. Sasha ducks out to take her pill, coming back to find out the drinks were made so she can have one so close after that medication. Insistently cleaning up from it all afterwards, TreMarion regroups with the others in his house twenty minutes later.

Giving the kids their now-typical good night hugs, kisses, and love, TreMarion leads T and Sasha to putting them to bed. Tynie and Bobby's affections are covered by T and Sasha after Ty-Leah and Junior are tucked in for the night. Hugging T and Sasha after that fact, TreMarion retires to his area for the night. T and Sasha head to shower together, separating so their children have TreMarion and one of them ready in case Ty-Leah and Junior need anything.

The kids are fast asleep, snoring away when every adult is at last cleaned up and in bed, Sasha cuddling T as they aim to sleep. Drowsy, Sasha swears "Tomorrow night baby, today's been exhausting." Leaning in for the last passionate kiss of their day, T consents "It sure has babe, tomorrow night's fine with me." Holding one another after that brief conversation, the exhaustion from today's transpirings at last overtakes T and Sasha.

In their home, Tynie and Bobby have enjoyed being in one another's arms for a good while. She kisses him; reaching back to remove his arms from her long enough to get up. That plan works, Bobby being left to lay back on the couch as she makes dinner. In her absence, Bobby pockets his wife's pills, figuring the night dose of her diabetic meds can be taken when they go to bed.

Seeing him sit up for a minute or two, Tynie watches over their meal as Bobby again lays out on the couch. As it's done cooking, she brings over everything, hoping he likes it. Sitting up again and patting the couch beside him, Bobby gets his wife to sit back. Trying half of her kiss-to-distract move on her, it works, their drinks being crafted and delivered moments later.

At last enjoying dinner, Tynie and Bobby are also grateful for the fact their day is basically done. Clean-up is done mutually after the meal and drinks, Tynie realizing she's yet to take her pill. Catching the worry start to etch in her eyes, Bobby premeditates "Yeah, that'll be covered. No need to worry. You just come with me sweetheart." Wrapping her arm tightly around his waist, Tynie amends "You mean walk next to you and all that sexiness." Blushing a bit, Bobby nods, the two then crossing their home, heading in the direction of the master bedroom.

When they get there, Tynie's lead towards the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby setting it to maximum jets as soon as she's standing by it. Undressing, she's told he'll join her after a couple things are taken care of. "Hey now... You don't leave that way." Tynie playfully-toned rejects, going in for a deep kiss. Enjoying that for some time, they separate lips, him leaving the room. As she hops in, Tynie witnesses Bobby setting his end table just as he always has, with their phone charging and her pill bottle laid to the side. Finding one last soda in the mini-fridge, he shuts that door and keeps his word about being next to his wife. Washing one another down, they kick back for a bit before drying off and shutting the tub down. Holding her from behind, Bobby tells Tynie to get into something comfortable, and then tilts his head to lightly kiss her cheek. Turning around in his arms, Tynie alters "No. We both get into something comfortable. You know I don't fully relax if you aren't." Slowly smiling again, Bobby sighs "Yes dear." Splitting off the hold entirely, one of the last known plans for their day is enacted, Tynie and Bobby meeting up at the bed's edge less than fifteen minutes later. Serving her a dose of those pills and the last soda in that mini-fridge, Bobby discovers Tynie wishes to share it with him.

Pitching the can, they get into bed, her holding him tightly. "Tell me somethin' gorgeous. Why are you behaving like I'm a Goddess and you are less than I am?" Tynie frets. "I don't want you hurting like Mike caused Megan and Cody to. I don't want you upset that way, ever. I'm trying to show you I'm more of a man than to do that to you. Yes, you took charge of quite a bit, and I knew why. I didn't like it when you were armed or barking that way, but I understood your reasons. I love you with all I am, Tynie. The last thing I ever want you feeling is the kind of heartbreak Megan did today, because that's way too close to your past for my blood." Bobby confesses.

"You've ALWAYS been more of a real man than Mike. Your dedication to me is my life's grandest honor. I know how Mike treated Megan upset you, hell it pissed off the entire family. I'm aware you want to show me again that you won't dare put me through that, but honey you don't need to. I know that with every day, just by being yours. Don't mentally torture yourself that way, and definitely don't respect Mike by letting his shit bog you down any longer. The son of a bitch doesn't deserve that, just like you're not entitled to that undue pain." Tynie debunks, relieving half her grasp on Bobby to cover them up. Realizing that his wife was not only right but had made several damn good points, Bobby smiles and maneuvers so his weight doesn't bog down Tynie's comfort as they sleep. Loving how she's held in the new pose, Tynie doesn't contest the move, those two sharing in the final kiss for the day before too much longer. "I love you with all I am or ever shall be Bobby." Tynie swears, stroking his hair as they laid together.

Since their day basically started before dawn, the couple falls asleep right after she said that. Everyone's day is done, yet Mike's sleep is far from peaceful. He knows just how badly he hurt Megan and Cody, as well as how fast it changed things with Tynie and Bobby's family. Tynie and Bobby are right with their kin on writing Mike off, and he knows he had that coming. Cody's stability got preserved in ways Megan didn't see coming, yet she still respects. Mike knows what he has to avoid, and what he must now do. Four words underscored the affect Mike's behaviors had on those closest to him, and they ring out in his mind through the night:

A World of Hurt…


	189. Ch 189

Title: People To Count On…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Megan's house is abuzz with the sounds of another day starting when Mike opts to check the news. Right when he heads to ready Cody for another school day, a story comes out that Cody's school is closed due to a massive electrical fire that's currently being investigated as a possible electrical arson. "Let him sleep then honey. You and I will explain that to him later." Megan directs, seeing her fiancée shut the TV off. Agreeing with her point, Mike returns to the kitchen, requesting "You kick back honey, I got this." Kissing him before obeying that wish, Megan realizes "Think of it this way babe, now you and Cody have more chances for "guy time" this week. Besides, it's going to be at least a week before that investigation and those repairs are done."

Seated on the couch a few minutes later, Megan sees Cody walking right up on her, worrying "I'm going to be late for school." Waving him over to the couch, Megan explains why Cody's school is closed, telling him that she and Mike tried to let him sleep in because of those situations. "Yeah son, Mama's speaking the truth. We've got a few errands to handle today, and you'll be going with us." Mike announces. Settled next to Megan, Cody replies "That works Daddy." Watching over her son, Megan doesn't see Mike coming into the room until he's standing right beside them with their meal being set on the coffee table. Taking a seat by them, Mike's asked "Daddy, are we as a family ok?"

"Yeah son, we are." Mike swears, the three then going for breakfast without further conversation.

TreMarion's not the first one up in his house today, T is, and he's got breakfast for them underway by now. Sasha, the family elder, and the kids are all still asleep, T considering this an opportunity to do something for all of them.

On a bit of a gut reaction while that all simmers, T also calls that lieutenant Mike introduced the family to, briefing him on the latest between the family and Mike. "I told him you guys don't take shit off of anybody. The court dates for the ordeals with Devan and his parents are delayed, but you'll be contacted when that changes. I know how to get you that information, Tynie said just text you guys because of the fact there are twin toddlers and an elder in your house." The lieutenant warns.

"I believe you did, Lieutenant. Can you please put it in records that if ANYTHING happens to me or a member of my family that my family requests Mike Logan be deemed the prime suspect if not the ringleader? Deem Megan and Cody, his fiancée and adopted son innocent when you do though, as my family and I believe that's what they really are." T asks. "I'll have that done within the hour, sir." The lieutenant affirms. Thanking him, T hangs up and returns to preparing the meal. TreMarion and Sasha wake, the kids soon after following them, leaving Sasha and the family elder to care for Ty-Leah and Junior's first-morning needs.

Assembling the meal against the kitchen bar, T nearly calls Bobby when he sees Sasha and TreMarion again settling the kids into the crib that was left in the living room. "You guys are not going to believe this!" T announces, causing Sasha and TreMarion to turn their heads like a pair of shots. Approaching them, T tells all he learned by calling that lieutenant. Admitting what he did on the family's names, T halts. "You did no wrong son. If anything you beat me to doing that by an hour and a half." TreMarion confesses.

"Get what you want when you want. The meal's on the kitchen bar, I've got to call Bobby." T conjures. Sasha kisses T's cheek before taking Ty-Leah to get some breakfast, TreMarion and Junior tailing her. Heading back to get his phone, T prays "I hope this call doesn't wake them up." "Honey for what you found out, I think waking them up is justifiable." Sasha counters. "It is, son. Matter of fact, since that call was also connected to courtdates we're waiting on, you waking them up is reasonable too." TreMarion adds. Realizing the other two adults in the house made good points, T goes ahead with his call to Bobby. Rolling off his wife when the phone rings, Bobby answers it, hearing T justify the call's timing with a bit of apology to his voice.

"I'm not surprised Mike didn't take those warnings, nor am I upset by what you did on me and Tynie's names. We were wondering what's up with those courtdates too, man. You don't need to sound so apologetic, either. You didn't do anything wrong." Bobby rejects.

"It's just after how yesterday went for you and Tynie, I felt bad for waking you with this news." T explains. "Don't feel bad about that man. You called us when you found out, we get that. Besides, you actually just did me and Dad a huge favor. You know what I mean by that." Bobby rescinds. Discovering he did, T sends love, interrupting his own conversation. "We love you too man. We'll likely call tonight to talk to the kids." Bobby plans. Accepting that, the call's then ended by T.

Setting their phone down, Bobby sees Tynie stir awake, her also grumbling "Ok, the hell's goin' on?" Updating her on everything, he stops for a moment. "T had no grounds to apologize or feel bad. He just covered the entire fuckin' family's ass." Tynie declares. Bobby nods, then getting surprised when his wife goes in for a slowly passionate kiss. Breaking that off later, they again gather the phone and her pills before leaving the master bedroom. Halfway to the kitchen, Megan calls, Tynie introducing "Heya sis, what's up?"

"Mike's been acting like me and Cody's slave since he got home yesterday. Cody's school is closed for at least ten days due to an electrical fire that may be ruled a form of arson. Apparently Mike was going to get me my own phone, but was going to wait until today to do it. He said that way should Cody and I be at your place and he's at home fixing stuff and I need to be reached I can be. He doesn't want me relying on other people's phones for that, because to him that's not a form of his providing for me. Cody's doing better too; I totally took your advice and ran with it. Mike knows where he stands with you guys, and by that I mean you and your entire family. He respects it because he says he did that to himself. I'm not debating that point, and yes I know everything he did to you yesterday. He openly admitted it, realizing you and Bobby are well within your rights to be so protective of your property. Oh, did I mention that Captain he called in connection to the cases with Devan and his parents a few days ago just categorically disowned Mike on behalf of his ENTIRE division in a letter too? Yeah, he came by and dropped that off ten minutes ago, said your family listed Mike as a ringleader or primary suspect if ANYTHING happens to you. Evidently Cody and I are automatically ruled as innocent in those situations, and a T Goren did that." Megan deposes.

"Yeah, T's my brother in law and he was requested to do that on the behest of my entire family. I'll let Bobby know the rest. Sis, let Mike find ways to provide for you. Trust me, that's what Bobby does for me all the time. I can totally get why Mike ruled the phone decision the way he did. My family and I have been through several phones this year alone, so yeah Mike's ruling on that shit is justifiable. About hat Captain's letter, you lock that shit away from Cody and do not lose it, whatever the fuck you do." Tynie devises. "You're a vindictive genius. You got it!" Megan applauds.

"Yeah I get that a lot. Like I said, Bobby will know. Sorry sis, but that also means my family will be updated too." Tynie advises. "Don't be sorry about that. Hell, I WANT your family knowing that. They were affected by Mike's behavior too. Yes, he did just hear me say that, and that's because I wanted him too. He's been really good so far, but I want him fully aware of the scope to his actions. If you get my point." Megan refers. "You learn fast. I was just going to advise that!" Tynie laughs. Megan chuckles a well wish for Tynie's day, then hangs up.

Holstering their phone, Tynie keeps her word about updating Bobby as they keep walking to the kitchen. Taking her into his arms, Bobby broadcasts "You did well with Megan on that babe. Updating the family is my turf though, later." With a light glow to her eyes, Tynie agrees "Fair enough love." Standing there for a moment or two, they at last divide-and-conquer when it comes to making the next meal. Every part of the morning regimen for them goes on without a hitch when that's done, even Tynie's pill schedule.

Debating what they want to do today, Bobby elicits "Since we don't yet know about those court dates, I say we get what we need for the house picked up at least. After I tell the family the latest that is. After that, we try our best to relax and let things come as they will." Stashing her pills in a locked drawer for now, Tynie hands over the phone and stands by her man…. Literally. Calling TreMarion, Bobby asks for T to be informed later, given the fact Ty-Leah and Junior need to be tended to. Consenting to the plan, TreMarion hears every detail of what Megan told Tynie less than half an hour ago. "Well I'll be damned. Do what you need to for your house today, son. That's what we're doing around here. All we ask is you two don't call to talk to the kids after 8 p.m. We love you." TreMarion offers after Bobby shuts up. "Fair enough Dad, we love you." Bobby concurs, ending the call.

"Let me guess, you're about to say "Well that was quick and painless. They weren't exactly surprised." Tynie supposes. Bobby nods again, wondering "How did you just do that?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, Tynie replies "It was written all over that gorgeous face." Standing together again, Bobby holds his wife closely for a time, and then they head out to obtain items needed for the house.

Returning two hours later, Tynie takes a call from the lieutenant they've been dealing with. "Hey sir, my family, my husband and I have been briefed about that letter your Captain gave Mike Logan. Everything you've heard my family's done or had registered against Mike Logan, but not his fiancée and adopted son is true. T Goren is my brother in law and he was asked to act as the family spokesman on all of that, by the way. I was told you'd contact us about those court dates, but I was not told when. I don't have a pen on me so could you call back and leave the court date information against my voicemail?" Tynie recalls, actually interrupting the lieutenant. "Sure can. I've noted the rest." The lieutenant closes, hanging up.

"What is it with today having quick and painless shit to cover?" Tynie jests, holstering their phone. "Don't knock it love." Bobby claims. Getting out of his SUV together, they go about unloading it before he secures the house entirely. Checking their voicemail, Tynie learns the courtdates are scheduled for Thursday at the federal courthouse, courtroom 44. Saving that information against the voicemail again, she announces "We're pretty booked Thursday. We have a ten a.m. and a one p.m. court date. Federal courtroom 44. The lieutenant just found out, and he said it was a bitch and a half to NOT have us deal with a process server, which is pretty fuckin' weird. I thought that would be easier which is why I told the lieutenant to go ahead and either call or text us. According to the lieutenant, they already have enough evidence and won't need more. Hell, that works for me!" Going to her side, Bobby amends "That works for us, honey."

Suddenly holding him close, Tynie unveils "I don't know how I'm going to handle Thursday's courtdates, honey. I don't want Ty-Leah and Junior around those, because of what hit the last time we went to court. I don't really care to see Devan and his parents again, but I know we have to. All the shit that's come down the pike these past few days has really stretched my strength pretty thin. I'm aware I have you to lean on, but I just didn't feel right doing that too much. Not with the stress that could put on your heart, and yeah I do worry about that constantly. Right now, I just want all that to go away..."

Hearing that stuns Bobby, who resolves "You don't need to worry about Thursday's courtdates, my heart, or anything else. You've really worked wonders for everyone who matters, sweetheart. You don't have to try and go about anything alone, because I'm right here. I'll do my best to make that go away for you, I swear." Slowly walking her towards the couch, Bobby discovers that it may be best for Tynie to be fully relaxed with him briefing the family in another room.

Making sure she's situated, stretched out on the couch really, Bobby promises "I'll be back babe, just got a call to make." Kissing her with a quick passion, he relieves her hip of the phone, and leaves the area. Calling T this time, Bobby handles updating the family the same way TreMarion's call went earlier. "Dad told me already man. I don't blame you guys for the decision about those court dates either. You and Tynie try to relax today. Dad was asked to tell you that 8 p.m. is the calling to talk to the kids' curfew because that's really close to their bedtime." T informs. "I'm moving that up an hour then, brother. I'd rather not call so close to their bedtime. I'll arrange the family day with you after those court dates though. Love you." Bobby retorts. Deeming that fair and sending love, T ends the call.

Walking back towards his wife, Bobby hopes she's really ok, but doesn't say anything. Tynie's eyes are closed, her head shaking when he arrives in that room. Delicately lifting her legs, he removes her shoes and starts a massage.

"I swear this family needs a vacation." Tynie vows, with a frustrated tone. "Funny you should say that. T and I spoke, and they want us all to relax as much as possible before the courtdates. He said that there's a call to talk to the kids' curfew of 8 p.m., but I moved that to 7 at night due to Ty-Leah and Junior's bedtime. All we're supposed to do with those court dates is update them like I've been with everything else they've needed to know. That's right baby, you've lead more than enough." Bobby recounts. "Works with me." Tynie murmurs.

Back in his house, Mike's getting Cody ready to handle their errands, with Megan preparing as well. Cody's got all kinds of questions about his school and what happened, Megan trying to answer them. Mike covers the difference of those inquiries, doing so in a way he believes Cody will understand. Giving his adoptive father a knowing smile, Cody winds up leading his parents out of the house. Securing it behind them; those three head out on the town for a section of the day.

T's house is echoing with the sounds of Ty-Leah and Junior chattering away, as Sasha does a little bit of cleaning. TreMarion and T watch over the kids until she's done, then they too aim to purchase what their house needs. Taking separate vehicles, those store runs are split in half, which makes their time out significantly shorter. Assuring his wife and kids are in the house and comfortable, T aids TreMarion in unloading the vehicles and putting it all away. Sasha arises when those two men are finished, going straight to the front door and locking it. Regrouping in the living room, the three adults in that house communally deem the day's household errand itinerary is covered, aside from caring for the kids.

Mike and Megan wind up with a similar mentality as the adults in T's house when it comes to the day's errand itinerary, their decision coming around an hour later. Their trip to get household items and Megan's new phone takes a bit longer than the errands covered by T and TreMarion with Sasha and the kids, but the idea remained the same. As they all get comfortable at home, Cody falls asleep on the couch, Megan watching over him as Mike settles everything into its rightful place in their home. Finally getting that accomplished, Mike joins his fiancée and adopted son in the living room.

Talking together softly, Mike and Megan figure out some of the details to their wedding. "I want to invite Tynie and Bobby, and their family. I don't know if I should because of the fact you've been categorically written off by them. Honey, what do I do?" Megan worries.

"You call them and ask if they'll still come should their schedules allow. Don't ask for an immediate answer to that; let them discuss it as a family and get back to you. Besides, you haven't given them your new number yet." Mike answers. Reaching for her new phone, Megan nods, and calls Tynie first. Bobby's by his wife's side when this call comes through, handing the phone to her. "Hey sis, what's wrong?" Tynie concerns, silently noting the fear and tears in Megan's voice.

"I want you and your family at my wedding. I don't have any family anymore, after my ex-fiancée went to federal prison, they disowned me for life. I know you guys don't wish to deal with or be around Mike, but…" Megan starts.

"Hang on beautiful, I'm going to run this past Bobby." Tynie intrudes, putting her hand over the speaker of the phone. "Babe, we may have just grossly mis-timed the way we disowned Mike. Megan's got nobody aside from us and ours; her family cut her off permanently after Cody's real father landed in Club Fed. She just told me. She wants us at the wedding but she doesn't want drama with Mike. How do you want to run this?" Tynie repeats.

"Let me talk to her." Bobby intervenes, getting the phone handed over. "Megan, we had no idea about your family. We don't really trust Mike, but we don't want you thinking you can't invite us to events or that you can't have your husband with you when you're at our place. To us that's wrong, and I will admit that Tynie and I now believe there's another way to go about dealing with Mike. Here's what we're willing to do. As long as you're with him, he can be at our house. In terms of him being in one of me or Tynie's vehicles: only if we've arranged to pick him up. I cannot make decisions for the rest of my family on either of those situations, though. You've got to ask them yourself. Now, as for your wedding, should our schedule be cleared for that date, yes Tynie and I will be there. Go ahead and tell them me and Tynie's modified decision. Tell Mike, too." Bobby renders.

"Umm ok. I can do that." Megan stammers, shocked. "Babe, love you. Can you make sure Megan knows her new number will be kept confidential?" Tynie poses. Restating his wife's wishes, Bobby concludes "We'll be in touch Megan, if you need anything." Wishing those two a good day, Megan ends the call, turning right around to contact TreMarion.

Hearing the tenseness in her voice, TreMarion sates "There's no reason for you to sound so nervous talking to me, Megan. Just tell me what's on your mind. I'll get word back to my son in law and daughter later. I'll also make sure your new number is kept confidentially in my house, too." Taking a few deep breaths, Megan tries again, essentially repeating what she told Tynie word-for-word. "We had no damn clue, we swear." TreMarion affirms.

"TreMarion, this is the modified decision Bobby and Tynie made about Mike. I was given permission to tell you before asking you a couple things." Megan initiates, and then depicting what Bobby told her mere moments ago.

"Megan, I know you're trying to be respectful to me, but you don't have to sound so formal. I see why my other son in law and daughter made those decisions, and I can assure you, their decisions will likely carry over to this house and our property. I won't claim that as a definite until after I speak to my son in law. I'll get back to you on that tonight." TreMarion intends. "Hey, that works well actually. If you get my voicemail, just ask me to call you back. I'd rather not have that kind of information left against a voicemail." Megan regards. "You know how my family works that kind of thing, nice." TreMarion boasts. Ending that call with mutual well wishes, Megan charges her phone as TreMarion goes to discuss what he just got word of with T.

"Tynie and Bobby's decisions carry over Dad; it's the fairest way to go about that. We had no idea when we originally disowned Mike, but the way Bobby mapped out that decision makes a lot of sense to me. I'll tell Sasha later. Tell Megan if we can make the wedding, we will. Megan doesn't deserve to be treated any more unequally than she already has been by her family disowning her over Cody's real father landing in Club Fed. That's just wrong. Beyond that, we leave everything else in terms of Mike as is, but we do NOT tell Megan that. If you can Dad, make that a decision that covers Tynie and Bobby too. They've covered us, now's our turn." T deems. Sasha overheard that, agreeing "Daddy, T's right." TreMarion absolves "By the sounds of it, I have a call to make real quickly."

Calling Megan right back, TreMarion infers "Yeah, talking to my son in law didn't take as long as I expected." From there, she's informed that Tynie and Bobby's decision about Mike carries over to T and Sasha's house and property, as well as this determination "If we can make the wedding, we will. I told my son in law that I wanted to try and reach you before your new phone battery died. Hope you have a good night, because I know how long a new phone takes to fully charge." "You too. Thanks guys. I'll tell Mike later." Megan promises, hanging up.

Holstering his phone to a hip, TreMarion mumbles "I swear to God I didn't know that about Megan when we did what we originally did with Mike." "It's ok Daddy, follow me on this." Sasha soothes, leading the two men in her house towards the kids. As they all stand around the crib, Sasha spins a tale about how sometimes good people make big mistakes. "Mike's not really a bad man, angels. He just really messed up. I'm sorry, we should have taught you sooner that there's a difference." Sasha apologizes at the end of her tale.

"Babe, I say we start teaching them that now. Mike did give us a good example to use." T uncovers. "Mike not bad man, he just made big mess up?" Ty-Leah wonders. "Yeah honey, Mike just made a big mistake. He's alright." TreMarion states. Junior repeats his sister's realization, Sasha verifying it. After that, the three adults sit and relax, again listening to the kids chatter away.

Taking a break from that, TreMarion calls Tynie to debrief her on everything. Answering on the third ring, Tynie hears Ty-Leah squeal "Mike not bad man, he made big mess up!" TreMarion supposes "I take it you heard her. Sasha and T want to use the modified decision we made with Mike as a teaching tool. Yes, we did follow you and Bobby's logic on it, because we believed as you did about this situation. We also told Megan what you did about their wedding, if we can we will." "Hey Daddy, that works well." Tynie consents, sleekly putting their phone on speaker.

When he hears the beep on Tynie's end, TreMarion gets his speakerphone turned on, holding that device by the kids. One by one, Tynie and Bobby get to talk a little while with Junior and Ty-Leah. "Hey angels, I've yet to have your Uncle Bobby set up the next family day. I promise you he'll do that soon. We love you." Tynie finishes. "We love you too. Aunt Tynie no worry! Uncle Bobby got that!" Ty-Leah and Junior reply.

Stifling his laughter, Bobby agrees with the kids, wishing them a good night for him and Tynie. Sending them love and wishes for a good night as well, Ty-Leah and Junior have their call ended by TreMarion. Every phone involved in the latest chat is set aside, Tynie pondering "Just what, pray tell, was so funny a minute ago?" "It was so cute, hearing the kids say I've got setting up the next family day covered. I wasn't laughing at the fact you worried, I was laughing at how they told you." Bobby recalls.

"Yeah, they are smart. Thing is, they don't get that I worry so much because they are my world, too. I don't want a damn thing to happen against them, and already they've suffered. You know how, and that I was the one to find the proof to some of that suffering. I never wished a second of stress and tension around them, nor did I desire for Mike's big fuck-up to come their way. Yeah, T and Sasha are using it for a good reason, but still. I'm still working my ass off for the kids because I want them to have the best. I don't know how you'll take hearing that, but you know I refuse to lie to you. I'm trying so hard because they are the last generation this family will have. Me and Sasha can't have kids anymore, I really never could. Yes, Daddy has been wonderful to me, but I feel if I don't bend over backwards to give the kids the world as best I can that I'm betraying them. I don't want them knowing family betrayal, which is why I was so quick to have you make the decision in terms of Mike and Megan after learning what her family did against her. I wanted to follow you on that one, since I lead so much yesterday. If that makes a damn lick of sense at all." Tynie vents.

Draping her shoulders under his left arm, Bobby appreciates "It does make sense, beautiful. You've been an amazing aunt since day one. You and I both want them to have the best, the world. Yeah, T and Sasha have the right way to teach the kids using what Mike did. I know you feel like if you don't always bend over backwards you're betraying Ty-Leah and Junior, but you're not. Just do what you've done since day one, give them your best. I know they're this family's last generation, and why. Sweetheart believe me, if T and Sasha knew you were still trying to constantly go above and beyond for the kids, it would break their hearts. I knew when you told me about Megan and what her family did, why you sat back and followed me. I was glad to make that decision, because before we really didn't know. Try to relax, please." "Ok." Tynie sighs, digesting everything else he just said. Holding her tightly, Bobby's able to pick up on his wife's heartbeat, noticing it being a bit faster than usual. Resting in his arms, Tynie procures "Yes love, I'll be alright."

Megan now has the somewhat-daunting task of telling Mike the absolute latest. Doing so while Cody's distracted; she admits shock at the modified decision Tynie and Bobby's family made. "I can see their logic though, baby. The way I see it now, we honor their wishes, and those letters are kept anyway. I say that because this way, we can try to go on in peace. I believe them when they say they really didn't know about your family doing that to you. I believe they didn't ask because to them that's too close to being intrusive on your privacy. They wanted you to be the one to tell them so there are no problems with that. There will come times when I can't be over at their houses with you, but those are primarily reserved for when I have to fix things around here. I figure we can tell them that when those circumstances arise." Mike concocts. Kissing him shortly, Megan concedes "Fair enough."

On Tynie and Bobby's couch, they're cuddled up when she wonders "Do you think it'd be a hyper-extension of the newest arrangement with Megan relating to Mike if we offered to help Mike with repairs around his place? I mean he did come down to help you with one around here, and to me fair's fair. Especially since before shit blew out with Devan and his parents Megan told me Mike's family lives at least two hours away." "I don't think that's hyper-extending everything. Just as long as it's not a constant call-out thing." Bobby returns, getting his wife the phone.

Calling Mike, Tynie testifies "Bobby and I just talked man. I'll openly admit when we spoke with Megan a few things weren't mentioned. Megan told me before shit blew out with Devan and his folks that your family lives at least two hours away. Which is why I'm willing to make you an offer that I hope for the time being is held as a for your information kind of thing, because Thursday Bobby and I have courtdates at the federal courthouse. Mike, I'm warning you, Bobby and I have had HELLACIOUS luck with contractors scamming, harassing, attempting to rob, and trying to fiscally exploit us for profit. That's why, in all blatant honesty, I'd rather you call Bobby out if you need help fixin' shit around your house. There are other reasons for that, though. T, my brother in law, has twin toddlers to care for, and I'd frankly much rather he not be called out for that. My father is the family elder so statistically speaking his risk of injury is the most elevated out of the entire family, the same kind of likelihood of his getting hurt spikes more when it comes to his being involved with home repairs. I know you have family to call on, and I respect that, but truthfully waiting two hours just for them to show up may not be feasible with some repairs around your house. Speaking of feasibility, I'd rather you wait the half hour for Bobby to show up in my SUV, get what you need for repairs, and just knock them out. Especially since you and Megan have Cody to tend to. There's a couple catches, however. Agree to not constantly call Bobby out for repairs, and understand that sometimes we will tell you that we are not available for that. Fair?" "That's all really reasonable. Tynie, you have a deal." Mike contends, ending the call.

Before Tynie can set their phone down, Megan texts, concerned over using Tynie and Bobby's family as emergency contacts for Cody's medical and school. "Sis, you go right ahead. Put me and Bobby as primary emergency contacts though. Mike knows why. Ask him about the deal with repair assistance and us. What I said about my brother in law and father on that carries over." Tynie replies.

Watching her handle all of that, Bobby's impressed, kissing his wife while at the same time taking their phone. Separating from the kiss a few minutes later, Bobby sees a text from Megan which says "You guys are Amazing! Thank you so much!" Telling her it was no big deal, he then contacts T to again brief the family on the latest.

"Tynie made a damn good case. I totally respect how she set all that up too. I'll tell Sasha and Dad in a bit. Have a good one guys, we love you." T resounds. "We love you too." Bobby repeats, having the call ended by T. At last setting their phone aside for a while, he tells Tynie everything that was just discussed.

True to his word with Bobby, Sasha and TreMarion are told about how Tynie formatted some dealings with Mike and Megan. "So basically without us Megan would have to wait two hours in an emergency situation, and she could stand a high chance of not having anyone show up. Same with Mike on that one when it comes to home repair assistance; no I don't blame Tynie a bit. Matter of fact, I commend her for doing that." TreMarion contends. "Daddy means we do." Sasha corrects.

"I'll let them know then, hang on." T halts, texting Mike, saying "Mike, you guys go ahead and keep my family as emergency contacts for Cody's school and medical. Especially since your side of the family lives so far away from you, a two hour drive from here according to what I've been told. Please try to have them contact Tynie and Bobby first. She spoke the truth about my household. I ask you also try contacting Bobby first when it comes to getting help with home repairs, same reason. I was requested to send this as a confirmation of the arrangement on those which Tynie made." Mike replies "My family does live two hours away; you weren't lied to about that. On the rest, you're being quite fair. You have a deal."

Prior to answering that, T sends to Bobby "He took the deal. By the sounds of it, everything's settled. Love you." Accepting that, Bobby texts "Yeah all that needed hashed out has been as far as we can tell now as well. Love you too." T's answer to Mike's text is a wish for Mike's house to have a good day. Mike sends that back in kind, every phone involved in the latest conversations is set aside one more time.

"I'm so sorry honey; I didn't mean to just toss you into that lurch. I didn't intend for us to be put on that line with the emergency contact thing for Cody, either. A two hour drive in an emergency deal just didn't sound plausible for having it handled if Megan needed backup or for some reason couldn't be reached first. I swear, I really should have talked that over with you more." Tynie apologizes. "No, a two hour drive wouldn't work for emergencies with Cody's school and medical situations, you're right. You didn't toss me into any lurches, either. If anything, you showed Megan that she can come to us, and after how heinous her family was to her when Cody's real father got incarcerated in federal prison, she needed that. Besides, Mike thought our offers were fair and reasonable. You didn't have to discuss it with me further, honey. I heard your reasons, and I agree with them." Bobby rebuts.

"I just didn't want you thinking I was being controlling, or that I was trying to take away your right to relax around here. I also didn't want you under any sort of impression that helping those guys would take away from us having time to be together and do what we need to around here and with our family." Tynie mopes. "You didn't do any of that. You impressed me." Bobby refuses.

Releasing a loud breath, Tynie decides "Well, unless the shit hits the fan with the family, or Mike's place, I say we have the rest of the day to ourselves." Looking into her eyes, Bobby eludes "I know what you need." Leaning in slowly for another kiss, he hopes the affection yet again brightens her mood. It works, and he learns that by how fast Tynie slides right into his lap without disturbing the affection.

Mike's house has a new peace inside it, one he really didn't see coming after how poorly yesterday turned out. Megan's in just as much a shock, until it's discovered by her that Tynie and Bobby's family really didn't know what Megan's family pulled. Cody's indifferent to all of that, figuring what his parents told him is enough to know for the time being. Their day drones on in all that calm, the next meal being made by Megan as Mike and Cody indeed have "guys' time."

T's home is in a similar sense of contentment and residual shock, the latter being a reversal of the stunned state Megan's been in since telling Tynie and Bobby what happened against her. Unwittingly, Sasha makes the next meal at almost the exact same time Megan did. Serving their households, Sasha and Megan get another chance to relax, fully taking it the moment they can.

Bobby and Tynie have just dispelled the latest affections when she requests "Love, you kick back. I've got this." "Guess again." Bobby teases, with a boyish smile. Giggling, she slides off his lap, taking a spot on the couch as he arises to make them lunch.

Mike's peace is interrupted though, by an unexpected pair of visitors. Answering the door, he finds his father and his father's attorney on the other side. Telling Megan to keep Cody away from the door, Mike goes outside, but doesn't lock the house. "You have a choice, Michael. Either you marry Megan and stay with Cody as his adoptive father, or you remain a member of our family. My attorney found out Cody's real father is a banking criminal, in federal prison, and I do not desire a kid from that kind of person to be a part of my family. I expect your answer immediately. I brought my attorney to serve as my witness, and already have a statement from the family to back this decision, one you are about to get served." Mike's father announces. The attorney serves the statement, and then stands stoically beside his client, awaiting Mike's answer.

"You mean to tell me you had that drawn up and drove two hours down here to give me an ultimatum?!" Mike demands, receiving a nod from both men standing opposite of him. "Cody is not to blame for his real father's actions, and his real father is paying his debt to society! Who the hell do you think you are, believing you can just come down here unannounced to give me that kind of choice?! It's evident you don't care about what Cody and Megan have ALREADY been through, and I can tell you don't really give a damn about me! Otherwise you wouldn't have gone to the extremes you're so happy to be a part of against us!" Mike barks. "So what's your answer to the ultimatum?" The attorney asks. "My answer is you two get the fuck off my land and NEVER return! You are NOT welcome here any longer! We are DONE! You will NEVER see us again!" Mike commands. Honoring his wish, Mike's father and his attorney rush to leave the scene.

Taking the statement inside and securing the home, Mike grumbles "God I need a beer." Hurrying to get that for him, Megan gives her fiancée a worried smile. As that transpires, Tynie gets a call from the Captain Mike introduced them to. "Hey sir, what can I do for ya?" She poses. "I'm calling to inform you that we cannot register Mike Logan as a primary suspect or ringleader of events taken against you and your family unless the evidence points us in that direction. I had to destroy the written request for that a while ago. I'm also calling to inform you that the courtdates for Thursday got merged from two to one, and it's at 1p.m." The Captain educates.

"Captain that's entirely fair, in all truth. I'll let my husband know. If there's any way you can get word to the judge in federal courtroom 44 that my husband and I have an innate tendency to be 45 minutes early to courtdates, that would be wonderful." Tynie rejoinders. "I can do that." The captain chuckles, hanging up. Calling TreMarion, Tynie repeats the news she just received. "That is fair, honestly. I'll let T and Sasha know. Love you." TreMarion reconsiders, getting love back. On that note, the call's ended communally.

One more phone call is made before Tynie and Bobby have lunch, and it's her calling Mike. Upon answering it, Megan's advised "Hey sis, when you can, go right ahead and destroy that letter my Dad sent to you guys through Mike. You heard that right, I want that shit torched. We have new deals, and I believe that letter doesn't bode well for them. Not only that, but I have this really fucked up sense that now my family and I are all you, Mike, and Cody have. I just got off the phone with the Captain that Mike introduced us to a few days ago, and that's when that fucked up sense hit. I swear to God, I'll catch all the shit that comes with making this decision should I have to."

"Your sense wasn't off Tynie. Mike's dad and his lawyer just did that fifteen minutes ago, with a certified letter." Megan reveals. "Oh Christ! Megan, here's what you do. Tell Mike when he can, to change his number, the locks on your house, the whole Goddamned nine. Seriously, then screen your calls. Unless it's one of your contacts, an authority of some type, or a member of my family, don't answer that shit. Of course, I want that done AFTER whatever documentation Mike got from his fucktard father is stashed away from Cody, and by stashed I mean locked. You do that and focus on time with Cody, I'll alert my relatives. Thursday's still out for Bobby helping Mike with repairs though, court dates." Tynie requires. "I'll get Mike on that as soon as I can, sis. I totally understand about Thursday, too. Thank you." Megan gratifies, ending the call.

"Babe, there's some shit I need you to overhear!" Tynie hollers, getting Bobby to turn the stove down and run to her side. Calling TreMarion and T, Tynie introduces "Y'all I swear on my life I JUST got wind of this…" Recapping all she heard, what she claimed, then had Megan do and why, Tynie administers "I went with my heart and a gut sense that wouldn't get off my ass."

"Mike's family is a bunch of bastards! Tynie you did absolutely right!" T blurts. "He's right, Tynie. You handled that rather well. I'll see to it Sasha's told when the kids are down for a nap. We love you." TreMarion verifies. "Thank you guys for being so understanding about this. We love you too." Tynie responds, T and TreMarion hanging up simultaneously afterwards. Taking their phone away from her, Bobby dedicates "You try to relax now, honey. You've truly done enough for one day. I'll relax with you, after I take care of a couple things."

While updating Mike, as Cody's yet again distracted, Megan laughs "I learned what a fucktard is!" "Yeah, Tynie has an unusual way with words, doesn't she?" Mike kids, allowing his lady love to continue. "Babe, while you were outside, I took another call. TreMarion's letter isn't the only one you're supposed to torch. The one from that Captain is to be destroyed too; apparently there were some things he found out." Megan evades, describing what those things were. "Yeah, I'll do that. After I get you calmed down, I know all this has bothered you." Mike confirms. Megan's resolve evaporates, her leaping into his arms to cry "Why'd they do this to us?!" "I don't know honey, I don't know." Mike whispers.

Tynie's just as upset as Megan is, but she does one more thing, calling Petri out. "Listen man, I need this order done in a few hours. That's right brother, I'm ordering for a friend who just got some REALLY shitty news. I'm not at liberty to say what that news is though. Can you have your people deliver this at say, 5p.m.?" Tynie proposes, placing her order after. "Absolutely, just need the address." Petri intrudes, receiving that information right away. "Petri, you and your people are fuckin' Saints!" Tynie gasps. "I wouldn't go that far, but I know what you're intending." Petri meekly rebukes.

Thanking him, Tynie hangs up and texts Mike saying "Dude, your dinner's on me. It's set to be delivered at 5. Tell Megan will ya?" Five minutes later, Mike replies "She saw the text. Thank you, guys."

Setting their phone down, Tynie doesn't yet have a chance to show Bobby what she did. "I heard honey that was really sweet of you. Sadly, I think you just made Mike's, Megan's and Cody's entire day." Bobby acclaims. "I felt I had to do something, baby. I mean, they have us and nobody else now. They've been through enough as it is, all of them. Besides, I figured Megan and Mike wouldn't exactly be in the mood to cook, not after getting THAT news." Tynie justifies.

Hearing the concern in her tone, Bobby does all he can to get their lunch ready, alongside something special for his wife. Closing her eyes, Tynie hopes in silence the rest of everyone's day gets at least a little better.

T and TreMarion go about cleaning up from their lunch, everyone in that house having already eaten. Taking turns with that particular chore, both men softly alert Sasha to what all they've recently learned. "Ohh damn." Sasha gulps. "Unfortunately, it's all true." T clarifies. In his ear, Sasha decrees "We did all that at just the right time by the sounds of it. You know what I mean." T nods, kissing her cheek before overtaking the rest of the clean-up. "I know what just crossed your mind, Sasha. Although your intentions are honorable, I think it's best to give Mike, Megan and Cody time away from answering the phone. We can do things for or with them another time. Especially in light of the latest news with that household, to me that's more reasonable." TreMarion assumes. Sitting back, Sasha forfeits "Yes Daddy." "I don't care what we have to cancel, we're going to Mike and Megan's wedding. I'm sure Bobby and Tynie will be on board with that too." T insists.

"Son, I'm sure you're right." TreMarion attests. Reaching for their phone again, Sasha's stopped when T intercedes "Not today, beautiful. I know you want to tell them, but Dad was right. We'll have time to tell them, but I believe we should give them time to cool off. I mean that news was pretty alarming, and I can only imagine how they feel right now." Nodding as she concedes his points, Sasha sits back.

Bobby's got the meal sitting to cool before his wife, joining her on the couch by this moment. "Honey, call me controllin' if you want, but after what Mike and Megan got today from his fucktard family members, I say you and I find out how fast the family's willin' to cancel everything this side of court dates to go to Mike and Megan's wedding. They need us there, truthfully." Tynie mentions. "You're not controlling for that, I'm on it right now." Bobby denies, calling TreMarion.

"Dad, unless it's a court date that we can't avoid, Tynie and I are adamant about being at Mike and Megan's wedding. You know what their families did to them, and we believe Mike and Megan should have some people there." Bobby initiates. "T basically said the same thing for this house, son. You missed hearing him cite that by five minutes. I agree with you guys on this one. Due to the alarming news Mike got today, there's been a decision made to not tell them until that household has had some time to cool off. I'm glad you two are on board with this, too." TreMarion relates. "We weren't going to bother Mike and Megan again today, Dad. They've got to change a few things around their house after cooling off anyway. Essentially Tynie advised Megan on a "honey do" list." Bobby remits. "I can see her doing that!" TreMarion laughs.

"If Daddy can hear me, when Megan or Mike mentions the wedding again, we straight up tell them our decision. Make it sound like we wouldn't miss that shit for the world. Have one of us tell them on the rest of our behest, that way their phones aren't bogged down with too many calls. I mean they will have a lot of calls to make to get that ball rollin' as it is. Yes my mind is runnin' wild on this, but hell, least they have us." Tynie attaches. "Tell her that's my turf. The rest of you have done enough with this as it stands." TreMarion mandates.

Agreeing to that, love is shared all around before it's decided that this will be the last non-emergency call of the day. Laying their phone down, Bobby waves a hand over the meal, Tynie considering that her cue to go ahead and eat. Joining her silently, Bobby sits beside his wife, both quietly praying that the bad news portion of their day is at last ended. When the meal's over with, Tynie nearly leaps to clean up, when she spots something out the corner of her eye. A gigantic chocolate shake sits waiting for her, Bobby smiling defiantly as she takes it in hand. Sipping it, she elatedly closes her eyes, which affords him just enough time to get up and clear from their lunch.

Megan's despondent still, Mike's remaining pissed off, yet both emotions are entirely reasonable. Expecting Tynie and Bobby to alert their family after they were told the news, Mike and Megan don't know the latest choice that group has made. Right now, aside from their emotions, there are only a few things needing done around Mike and Megan's house. As he strives to calm her down, Mike contemplates "I'll get that torching and stashing done while you get Cody bathed. I figure if he has questions we'll answer them after cooler heads start to prevail." "Definitely." Megan sighs.

Taking some time to hold her, Mike releases his fiancée, whom takes Cody to get washed up. Handling the stashing part of that new arrangement, Mike decides against actually torching the other letters, putting them through the shredder several times instead. At the moment after those documents are confetti, Mike throws them away, going back to his spot on the couch. Megan and Cody arrive at his side, sitting together so he can hold Megan as she holds her son.

In an unexpected move, Mike spins a tale about "the awesomeness of Tynie and Bobby, and their family." Taking some time to regale Cody in that story, all questions Cody may have are pretty well covered. "That was amazing honey." Megan gleams. "Yeah Daddy, it was." Cody vouches. Situated like that for a time, nobody in that house speaks, considering Mike's story the last thing talked about for now.

T and Sasha now have the kids in their arms, taking them to get cleaned up. TreMarion scurries about making sure that every dish from each meal is either cleaned or loaded into the dishwasher. He hates every bit of what happened to Mike, Megan and Cody today, but finds himself proud of how Tynie got a lot of the ways their family deals with those three formatted. Loathing the belief Tynie felt she had to take the reins on those situations, TreMarion murmurs "She's done plenty, the rest is our turf. I know how to get her and Bobby on board."

The other four members of that household re-emerge in the living room, T and TreMarion exchanging a knowing smirk. Sasha's pill regimen still holds at the same timelines, and virtually everything else in that home has gone off flawlessly, which has served as unfortunate breaks in their day.

In Tynie and Bobby's house, she's still slowly sipping that huge shake, but he's now sitting at her side. Pretty much all he cares to have cleaned up for the present time already is, Bobby sneakily wrapping his left arm around Tynie again. On a break from her beverage, Tynie queries "Can today please just go ahead and be over?" "Yeah babe, today's over. It's just us, unless shit hits the fan again." Bobby proclaims. "Ohh thank God!" Tynie groans, returning to her shake.

Mike opts to turn on the TV again, this time attempting to find something they all can watch together. Cody's still smiling after the tale his adoptive father spun about Tynie, Bobby, and their family, Megan sitting proudly at Mike's side. Finding something a few moments later, they settle in and watch it, grateful that for the most part, their day is done.

T and TreMarion sit back with Sasha and the kids in the living room, those adults deciding that in terms of using their phones, that section of their waking hours is over, barring emergencies. Discussing what to have for their next meal, T and Sasha defer having that made for a short while to afford everyone down time. Once more listening to the chatter between Ty-Leah and Junior, the adults in that house find peace and pride. Sasha secretly also realizes that it's best the kids don't know what really happened with Mike, Megan, and Cody today, given how Ty-Leah's already got a tendency to worry.

In their home and on their couch, Tynie finishes her shake, kisses her suitor, and gets up to wash that glass. Coming up on her without a word, Bobby tightly wraps his wife's waist in his arms. Leaning against him, Tynie pines "I'm sorry for my attitude and mood today babe. I didn't mean for a minute of it."

"I know you didn't, but I'm also aware you didn't see any of this coming. It's alright sugar, everything's settled. All we have to contend with this week, as far as I can tell right now, is a court date and a family day. We'll find out the rest when we're meant to." Bobby reproves. Slinking to her toes, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, witnessing him release her just long enough to finish washing that glass. "The rest waits." Bobby intends, taking his wife by the hand. Leading her to their room, Bobby returns the peck-kiss to Tynie's cheek. Going into the Jacuzzi tub room, they at last get cleaned up, her finally beginning to fully relax. Shutting that tub down, she notices their phone and her pills are already aligned to his end table, with the phone set to the charger.

Separating to get dressed, Tynie's refused from gathering the clothes tossed aside by Bobby, whom has that handled before changing. By the time Tynie and Bobby are seated on their bed's edge, it nears early evening. She's half laid back, with her legs bent over the end of the mattress, which displeases him. Seeing the hint of dissatisfaction in his eyes, she pulls herself up the mattress until they're both laid out fully across it. Closing their eyes for a bit, Tynie and Bobby are together in tuning out the world.

Mike's enjoyment of the movies they're watching is intruded on, but this time it's for a happy reason. Petri himself is on the other side of the door, with the dinner Tynie ordered for Mike's house in his hands. "It's already been covered, even my tip. You guys try to enjoy your night." Petri requests. "We will. Thanks man." Mike responds, shutting the door behind himself.

Bringing the dinner in, Mike sees Megan come up behind him to lock the house. Cody's a bit lost at what just transpired, but that changes when Mike pulls out everything they're about to eat. "Tynie, you plotting little shit." Mike appropriates, situating that all to their kitchen table. Taking a good hard look at the meal, Megan discovers "She didn't even know Cody's food allergies, and she still nailed it!" Cody approaches, bragging "I won't repeat what Daddy called Tynie, Mama. I have a feeling she's naturally this good."

"Yeah, we'll go with that!" Megan and Mike cheer together. Taking their portions into the living room, that households' family time resumes over dinner. "One of these days, I am so getting that guys' number!" Megan celebrates. "Mama, do that next time you talk to Tynie." Cody presumes. "Son, you're brilliant." Mike chuckles. Cody smiles and they all go about having dinner without talking again.

Ty-Leah and Junior start to doze off, which gives Sasha and TreMarion time to go ahead and prepare the last meal of the day. T stays back; keeping eyes on the kids, glad that today's ended so well after everything they've learned. As it becomes time to serve everyone, Sasha and T have theirs a bit quickly in case the kids wake up. On a break from her part of the dinner, Sasha ducks away to take the evening dose of her pills, returning in minutes.

When TreMarion finishes, he insistently cleans up behind the adults, timing that perfectly with when Ty-Leah and Junior rouse from their nap. Feeding them as one, T and Sasha also get the kids cleaned up from dinner. Those dishes are washed by T, whom chooses to do that because of TreMarion and Sasha already having done enough with this meal. Keeping the daily regimen as they have lately, T and Sasha later take the children to be tucked in for the night. Every bit of the goodnights is the same as always, Ty-Leah and Junior snoring away in no time as the adults quietly leave their room.

Showering one at a time, the three adults in that house retire for the night. T realizes their phone isn't charging yet, as does TreMarion, that issue being resolved not too long after that fact.

T's end table is adorned with their charging phone, the baby monitors, and Sasha's pills momentarily after those two have gotten showered. Cracking the kids' room door, and closing the one to their room that couple ends the day by making love. Surprisingly enough, yet again, even without totally stifling the sounds of their sex, Ty-Leah and Junior sleep right through it.

TreMarion's area is predominantly closed off too, him getting out of bed long enough to ensure the home is secured. Resuming a trek to bed, TreMarion cracks the adjoining door between his area and the kids' room, silently double-checking on Ty-Leah and Junior. Noticing they've not woken up, he ever-so-softly walks back to his bed, covering up and crashing when his head hits the pillow.

At this point, the dinner Tynie ordered for Mike's house has been eaten and cleaned up from, with the TV turned off. They've all gotten showered, the two cellphones to that house are charging, and Cody's being readied for bed. Typically Mike and Megan stay up later than this, but the bulk of today's events and news has basically exhausted them. Soon after Cody's dozing off in bed, that pair finds themselves on the way to their room.

With one more kiss and shared "I love you" for today, Mike covers Megan up. As she starts succumbing to slumber, he sneaks out of bed to assure their home is locked up and nothing's amiss. Discovering everything's in order, he resumes being at Megan's side, only to take her tightly into his arms and fall asleep.

Having taken some time to tune out the world, Bobby kisses Tynie passionately and requests she stay right where she is. Obliging him, she doesn't move from that spot on the bed, barely opening her eyes to watch Bobby leave the room. Tossing together a quick later than usual meal, Bobby brings it into his wife, sitting at her hip. Tynie sits up, the two refusing conversation as they eat. Taking her last pill for the day when she's done, they have sodas again. This time when the meal's concluded, it's Bobby's turn to get told to stay put, yet Tynie does it between short kisses. Giggling shortly as he honored her wishes, Bobby sits back.

When she does arrive beside him, Tynie cites "Everything's in order, gorgeous. The house is locked, the whole nine." "You didn't have to do that." Bobby concerns. "I wanted to; after all you have worked like a damn dog for me today." Tynie objects. "Alright, sweetheart." Bobby desists, getting greeted by a deep kiss. As that affection dispels, the couple unknowingly takes a page from T and Sasha's book, closing out their day with wild intimacies. Covering up in one another's afterglow, Tynie snuggles to Bobby extra close. Witnessing her head resting on his chest, he overtakes the pillows, both smiling more widely than they have since today started.

Today wasn't exactly a good one for anybody Tynie and Bobby knows, so they're all glad it's over. One major situation that can be foreseen is Thursday's court date for Tynie and Bobby. Decisions made yesterday got changed, ultimatums were given. A mass-disownment was hand-delivered, and letters written in the heat of the moment got destroyed. Speaking of destroyed things, that's basically what happened between Mike and his family in terms of their relationship.

Certain situations connected to Megan were unknown yesterday, and they mirror those Mike's been given by his kin. Amazing them, Tynie and Bobby's family stepped up, with Tynie and Bobby on board, to provide Mike, Megan, and Cody one thing:

People to count on….


	190. Ch 190

Title: Weathering Storms..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Mid-morning the next day after basically everyone's had breakfast, Mike and Megan converse while Cody's distracted. The topic of conversation is an idea regarding taking Mike's family to court to object to the letter and mass-disownment which transpired yesterday. Deciding they may need an outside view, Mike hopes it's not too bothersome to call Tynie.

Allowing Mike to explain why he contacted her as well as finding out Cody cannot hear the discussion, Tynie resolves "Man, for stuff like this I want you to feel you can get me or Bobby's opinion. I need you to put your end on speaker." Mike intrudes, letting Tynie know when the phone's on speaker as she desired, Megan already sitting silently beside him.

After that moment, Tynie cautions "Anyways, I have some concerns about that idea that I want you two to hear me out on. First off, taking them through the courts for this is a TERRIBLE idea. Any attorney who says differently is gunnin' for your last dime. I know that because I'm a retired attorney. Brother listen, you do NOT want Cody around folks who pull what your kin did, only to have them interact with him later. I am banking this on the core molecules of my very being dude. If you do that your kin will act as if they're around him because a judge said they didn't have a choice. Seriously, you also don't deserve that caliber of stress and blatant disrespect. Not only that, but potentially putting Cody into that environment is a GUARANTEE for the cunts at CPS to be all over you and Megan. Pardon my language on that one. Also, even risking Cody being around them again is endangering to his welfare and capacity to form healthy relationships later in life. Man, you have me and my family around. If you want Cody around people you know, fine. Call us and we can set it up sometime. Hell, the worst that can happen with that is we reschedule due to something coming up. Mike, believe me, a reschedule for something arising is a HELL of a lot better idea than the one you and Megan had about taking those fucktards before a judge. Bobby can hear everything I've been saying, I bet my ass he's with me on it. As for my family being on board, trust me, we can set that up too!"

"She doesn't have to bet her ass on anything, guys. I am with her on it, because she's absolutely right. When our family hears about this, I bet they'll follow our lead. We just can't always have company is all." Bobby vouches. "Oh my God, Mike. They're right." Megan gasps. "Thanks guys." Mike honors. "Dude, one more thing: Get that letter you locked away framed, the one from your asshole father and his lawyer. Seriously, and keep it away from Cody. That way, should those fucktards try to recant it or come around you have evidence. THEN take their asses to court. Hell that's what Bobby and I would do." Tynie advises.

"I'm noting to stay on your good side Tynie!" Mike promises. "We'll get that done later, Tynie." Megan alters. "Good, we'll talk later then. Try to relax guys; Bobby's got to update my family on this." Tynie concludes, Megan hanging up.

"Babe, I think Megan tried to find an attorney to take Mike's family to court over what hit yesterday. I believe Mike found out, feared she was being emotionally coerced if not outrightly scammed before calling us. I also think they tried to decide if the idea was a bad one even with all that, and just needed a bit of direction from an outside view." Tynie theorizes. "That's what it sounded like to me. You've covered enough ground on that, though. I've got this, sweetheart." Bobby verifies, taking their phone from her.

Calling TreMarion, Bobby initiates "Tell me the kids can't hear this. Tynie and I just got another update, about Mike Megan and Cody." "They're in another room son, what's up?" TreMarion asks. Re-iterating the discussion Tynie had with Mike and Megan less than ten minutes ago, Bobby adds "Tynie felt bad for even claiming what she did on the family's name, dad." "I wish she wouldn't have, because she wasn't wrong." TreMarion concerns. "Daddy, if it's alright can we cut Mike's house a break from answering the phone? I mean, can one of us just go ahead and tell them later in the day?" Tynie wonders.

"I've got that covered, guys. I'll tell T and Sasha later too. We love you." TreMarion replies. "We love you guys too, that's fair." Bobby repeats, hanging up.

"You want to know the shitty part? I was about to call Mike and warn him against taking his fucktard relatives through the courts, from what hit yesterday. That is, before they called us." Tynie reveals, slowly resting her head on Bobby's shoulder. Holding his wife just as her eyes start to close, Bobby says "That's not shitty, honey. You sensed they'd need that outside view, even before they requested it. Having those concerns come from a retired attorney actually carried more weight with Megan and Mike too, believe me. I know you hate playing that card, but with this situation, I know you didn't feel you had any options." "I didn't, baby. I swear." Tynie pines.

TreMarion keeps his word relating to letting T and Sasha know the news with Mike and Megan's house. "Dad, I say we don't just tell them. We show them, after someone gets their address. I don't think we have that information, and Tynie's right: they need a breather from answering the phone." T references. "Babe, I have that covered as soon as the kids start to nap. I need to put in some for this situation too." Sasha decrees.

Not disputing her point, T and TreMarion settle in the living room with Sasha and the kids. Ty-Leah and Junior are comfortable in that extra crib; laid out and ready for their mid-day nap by now, the adults getting quiet until they sleep. As the children begin dozing off, Sasha texts Bobby "Sorry to bother you man, do you have Mike and Megan's address perchance? I'm workin' on a little somethin' and I need that information." "That's no bother, Sasha. I meant to give that to you guys anyway." Bobby replies, attaching Mike and Megan's address. Exchanging love, both phones are set aside for a short while. "Sasha's trying her hand at being a plotting little shit." Bobby notices. "She remembered what I taught her when we first met… YAY!" Tynie cheers, making her husband laugh.

Twenty minutes passes before Sasha texts Megan, advising "It's Sasha. Yeah, I need one of you to be ready to answer your door in an hour. Not saying why, but you'll see. I got your address off of Bobby. He said he meant to give it to us." "It'll be me, Sasha. Mike and Cody are having guys' time today. Yeah, I figured Bobby'd give you our address, we're alright with that." Megan answers. Showing the conversation to her spouse, Sasha evades "Watch this."

Contacting a florist, she orders a huge bouquet with a specially inscribed card, the message being that which Tynie originally desired Mike and Megan have a "breather from answering the phone" about. Paying for it all, finding out she didn't mis-estimate the delivery time, Sasha hangs up. Settling their phone down, she softly announces "Daddy I love you, but I wasn't going to sit back and not contribute to this ordeal. T will have his chance soon enough, and I know you're bound to cover some parts of it too. If you haven't already." "That's fine with us, Sasha. Now we all relax and wait for Megan to get that bouquet." TreMarion directs. Obeying him, those three adults have time together.

The hour wait Megan was told she has is dragging on, her telling Mike what little she knows about the delivery. "Babe, that family is chock full of plotting little shits." Mike whispers, getting his fiancée to giggle.

Cody's a bit lost, Megan covering "Honey, I forgot to tell you. Tynie, Bobby, and their family want you to try and have fun on your guys' time with Daddy." "Mama, next time you talk to them, can you tell them I already am?" Cody asks, receiving a proud smile and nod. Forty minutes after that short talk, Megan winds up answering the door. Taking in the biggest bouquet she's gotten, that didn't come from Mike, she kicks the door shut. Mike comes up to secure the house, following her back to the coffee table. Extracting the card, Megan reads that Tynie and Bobby's family is indeed on board with what Tynie told her over an hour ago. The statement on that card closes with "When Cody's had some times around us, and should you guys see fit, he can call us "Aunt" "Uncle" and "Grandpa." We're honored to do this for you guys."

Crying as she read it, Megan's held by Mike, whom is purely stunned. Collecting himself as Cody looks on, Mike allocutes "We just got some really great news son. It's unbelievable." "We should believe it. To honor what they're doing." Megan sobs. "Daddy, get Mama happy again. We can go on with our guys' time after that." Cody yearns. "Son, we'll always have time for guys' time. I'm not going anywhere. Other than that, you got it." Mike corrects, stroking Megan's back to soothe her. Stumbling an arm out of their hold, Megan tries to call Tynie or Sasha to thank them. "No sweetheart, you don't need to worry. I'll take care of that, after I get you happy again." Mike refuses. Megan nods, resting in her man's arms for about twenty minutes.

Finally seeing a smile across his fiancée's face, Mike calls TreMarion and Tynie at the same time. "Hey brother, what's up? Need us for anything?" Tynie poses. "She beat me to asking that." TreMarion admits. "No, we're good. Stunned, flattered, and trying to have a decent day, but good. We got your message, and your bouquet. I may be asking Sasha where she called for those flowers. Megan was touched, so much so that she cried. Guys, you're really amazing. We wanted today to be a separate day for us all, but Megan almost got scammed by a shyster attorney this morning which lead to a conversation. I had no idea that talk would lead to all this you've offered and are so willing to do." Mike relegates. "Dude, I know you didn't expect things to happen as they did. Don't knock the turnout, man. Enjoy it." Tynie interrupts. "She did it again." TreMarion implies.

"TreMarion, answer a question for me. Is your... I mean our... Family chock full of plotting little shits that have tendencies to be mind readers?" Megan queries. "I wouldn't call it mind-reading. Tynie's just been on one hell of a roll. Other than that, circumstantially, yes." TreMarion informs. "That's what I figured." Mike cites.

"I'm glad you liked that bouquet, guys. Now, what do y'all say we act on Mike's idea for today, make it a relaxed one at all our houses?" Tynie proposes. "We'll do that." Megan agrees, with her suitor hanging up afterwards. TreMarion and Tynie share love; with her promising to call and speak with the kids later in the day before that part of the conversation is communally ended. "I'm setting this phone down, kissing you, and making us margaritas. Trust me babe, we deserve them." Tynie premeditates. "Guess again." Bobby amends, cupping her chin. Leading his wife's lips to his own, the latest ideas are taken over one step at a time by him.

Sitting back in wait of Bobby, Tynie quietly prays that no more seriousness comes down the pike before Thursday's court date. "You're not alone in not wanting any more serious situations to come around right now, sugar. Believe that." Bobby notifies, serving her a margarita. Joining her on the couch, he gives his lady a worried smile. "Too much more of this serious shit comin' around and I swear to Christ I'm going to fuckin' snap!" Tynie growls, sipping hers. Holding her with one arm, his drink in the opposite hand, Bobby consoles "You won't reach that point, my love."

Slowly calming more with every sip, Tynie realizes "You feel horrible right now. You think you've not protected me, not stepped up enough. I don't want you thinking that way, because it's not true. You stood by me through all that shit. You have no idea how right you were when you said what you did about those concerns carrying weight since they came from a retired attorney. You know, the ones I told Mike and Megan a couple hours ago. Turns out, my theory that you heard after the first phone call wasn't off one bit. Now, if we can just have days off from drama, bullshit, and serious cases of assholes… that'd be great. Not just us, baby. Our family as well, which now includes Mike, Megan, and Cody." Digesting that for a moment, Bobby howls "This is one time I hate it when one of us has been right."

"I'll give you absolutely anything you desire, just PLEASE make this all go away!" Tynie begs, situating her glass aside. Following her suit immediately, Bobby's leapt into, and held with all his woman has.

"Name it, it's yours. Babe, I'm begging you... Please… make this all go away!" Tynie pleads, beginning to cry. Each ounce of strength and resolve she's shown over the past few days is evaporating fast now, his shoulder being doused in Tynie's post-adrenaline and anger tears.

"A lot of my strength over the past few days came from you. I love you Bobby, but I really hate shit like this!" She weeps, him keeping her close. "You don't need to be strong like that any more beautiful, I've got you." Bobby swears.

Mike, Megan and Cody have a decent afternoon, Mike deciding to make their next meal in a bit of celebration. Cody's not sure what they're celebrating, but he sees the happiness on his parent's faces, so the idea's followed anyway. At T's house, TreMarion elicits "I know we have laundry to do, but I'd much rather have that covered after we've had some time to not really have an itinerary to speak of."

"That makes a lot of sense." Sasha approves, T nodding to back her. Ty-Leah and Junior rouse from their nap, their parents doting over them for a good bit. TreMarion considers that a cue to go on with making lunch, taking to the kitchen without another word.

Assembling the meal to the kitchen bar, the family elder waves the others in that house to come and get it. With their children in their arms, T and Sasha comply, Ty-Leah and Junior getting fed before anyone else. Cleaning them up, T and Sasha temporarily settle the littlest members of the family into that crib. After clearing from the entire meal, T and Sasha decide to have their kids walk around a bit, one at a time. TreMarion's there as a spotter keeping eyes on both grandkids, also admiring how fast they've already grown up.

Tynie's emotionally crashing right now, everything that's happened in the past 72 hours having really taken a toll on her. Keeping the bulk of that bottled up for the most part truly hasn't helped matters, and it's actually concerned Bobby. Explaining her reasons slowly, Tynie's thought pattern is entirely derailed when he protests "I'd rather you just come to me baby. You worry about my heart constantly, and I do the same with yours. I don't want you reverting back to believing you can't just let out how you feel. I know your reasons, and they're honorable, but sweetheart you need to consider you as well. Don't do that to appease me, do it for you. You're not, nor have you ever been dead last. At least, not to me. Please don't consider yourself that way, it's not right." "Ok baby." Tynie squeaks.

Spending time in silence, they return to the margaritas, her getting refused from taking the glasses to be washed later. Re-joining her on the couch, Bobby simply gathers his wife into his arms.

"You've already been through too much. Not just because of me, but in general. That's why babe, that's why I try so hard to take so many leads. I know this sounds like I've taken to extremes, and that's not what I meant. What I mean is, I don't want to be too sensitive but on the same token I don't want to be fuckin' lazy. I want you honored, not stressed out. I want you happy, and lately I've not given you that. Yeah we've had some serious shit cross our path over the past 72 hours, and yeah I've gone off. I did that because you protect me even without realizing it, and I felt it right to show you I can cover people's asses. If that makes any sense." Tynie rationalizes.

"I know you meant for me to kick back and simply be at your side, but I am here. I don't know why you believe you're beneath me but you aren't. Yes you did more than I have over the past 72 hours, and I do feel guilty over that. You are far from fuckin' lazy, and you sure aren't too sensitive about things. I'm only stressed because of how you've held back on your feelings, the way you kept on acting like you're less than I am. I never wanted that and I don't want it now. We've both been through hell, not just me. Yes, you say I protect you even without noticing it, but that doesn't mean I believe I have. You're so close to a point I never wanted you nearing, you said so yourself. You're not the only one who's wanted to give more happiness, either. We've covered as much of other people's asses as we can right now, we should really take care of one another. I seriously need to step up for you, and not just in ways I don't realize." Bobby self-condemns. "What do we do now, baby? How do we fix this?" Tynie worries, snuggling up closer.

"It's simple, sweetheart. You relax as best you can in my arms for now, then when I desire to let you simply kick back, you don't stop me. We alternate on that from here on out. Anything else serious that comes around between now and Thursday is my turf. You have done enough." Bobby defers. "I'll do most of that, but understand this. If my gut says you need backup, you're getting it." Tynie corrects. Kissing her cheek, Bobby considers "Backing me up is fine, you're just not taking any more leads for a while. Not if I can help it."

Mike and Megan have no clue about the latest happenings at Tynie and Bobby's, they're too busy either spending time with Cody or discussing where to frame and place that letter from Mike's kin. TreMarion wonders how Tynie's holding up, so he calls to speak with either her or Bobby. Bobby answers the phone, revealing the truth about how his wife really is right now. "I've failed her miserably, Dad. I've not stepped up nearly as much as she deserved. She's in my arms at this moment, hearing this. I love you guys, but I figure we can call to talk to the kids later. Sorry Dad, but right now I need to focus on Tynie." Bobby unveils.

"Hey, you're man enough to admit your mistakes. It's alright son, because you're also working on it right now, even though you may not notice. Frankly, I'd rather you wait to call to talk to the kids anyway. We've been watching movies and there's a wicked storm system about to move through. I just saw a weather update before calling you. If you can't call them tonight, I've got you covered. Besides, it's not safe to be on a cellphone in a thunderstorm." TreMarion plots. "Yeah, we'll wait until the storms are over then. Just keep us posted about how you guys are. Thanks Dad, we owe you one." Bobby approves. "No you don't, like I said, I've got you covered." TreMarion reclaims. Sending love between them, the call's mutually ended.

Setting their phone aside, Bobby nearly repeats what TreMarion said when Tynie intends "You had the phone on speaker by accident love. I heard everything. Daddy's right about phones and storms." Looking down on her, Bobby regrets "I'm so sorry babe. I really have failed you. Please allow me the chance to make up for it." Tynie allows "You don't ever have to ask for chances, gorgeous. You have me forever, so you have all the opportunities you need to do whatever your heart or mind say is right for me. Please, just stop badgering my honey." Nodding to accept that, Bobby smirks, the two again going quiet.

TreMarion definitively covers Tynie and Bobby with the kids, regaling "Your Uncle Bobby told me that they'll see you soon. They've got to get ready to deal with situations that neither your Aunt Tynie nor Uncle Bobby wants you around. That's for your safety honies, they swear that. They love you so much." T remembers there's a federal court date in less than two days, affirming "Papa's right angels, your Aunt Tynie told me that your Uncle Bobby was going to arrange some things for us, after those ordeals are over."

Turning to his wife, T clarifies under his breath "Storms are coming; they won't use their phone until those are over. Unless it's absolutely urgent, and they DO have to be in court for us Thursday." "Good call!" Sasha gulps. Ty-Leah and Junior readily accept the explanation TreMarion and T tag-teamed on, chattering away as the adults shut off the TV. Sasha takes what TreMarion told the kids one step further, texting Mike and Megan with a warning "Guys, just so you know, due to the impending storms: we will only accept or make urgent calls from the moment after you get this. Any texts or voicemails we miss will be answered when the weather tames out. Our family doesn't believe in using cellphones while driving or in bad weather. I was asked to send this on everyone's behalf." T leans in, catching that he brags "Nicely done beautiful." Mike replies "You guys are very reasonable. We'll talk after the storms, barring something urgent arising."

Unaware that Mike laid his phone down at the same time Sasha did, she turns so T's ear is right by her lips, concerning "What do we do if these storms damage our house? I don't want Tynie taking any more leads and we don't yet have a new insurance guy." Facing her, T recants "Babe, you relax. I've got that handled."

Sitting next to him, Sasha tries to obey while keeping an ear out for the children. Reaching around her, T texts TreMarion and Bobby at the same time, saying "If we need to get the insurance involved from these storms: you two step back. That's right; I'm taking the lead on dealing with the insurance for the family. Lord knows Tynie's leapt to the front lines enough as it is, and Dad's the family elder. Keep in touch after the storms to let me know when to jump the insurance guys' shit. Reply with your consent if I do in fact have it. I'll lock this to my phone later. Love you."

Bobby shows his wife the text, before returning "No dude, you don't have my consent. You step up like that for your house. I've got mine covered. I know you meant well, but my answer is no." TreMarion alerts in his reply "T, Bobby's got the right approach for this."

Deeming that fair, every phone involved in this last discussion before the storms are due is laid to the side yet again. "Baby, why did T want to do it that way?" Tynie wonders. "He feels like I do, honey. You've leapt to so many front lines in the past few days; he was trying to make up for it on his end." Bobby releases. "When these storms and that damn court date are over T's way to make it up to me is a Corona. That's all I'll take." Tynie rescinds.

"Ok, how did you know when I was going to set up the next family day?" Bobby poses. "I totally guessed!" Tynie shrieks. Moving his arms so her shoulders can get rubbed, he notes the tension to her frame is severe. Working it out of her shoulders and neck takes a while, Tynie being splayed out to the couch after that part of her massage is over. Focusing on his wife's rubdown for just under an hour, Bobby stands to the side of the couch. Glancing up, Tynie gives a worried grin and chides "No gorgeous, we're equals. Now's your turn."

Switching places, it takes yet another fifty minutes to get Bobby's massage done. Seated side by side, Tynie stares into Bobby's eyes and frets "What happened to us?!" Scooping her into his arms again, Bobby attributes "We've had more than our share of hell come across our path. You've done so much, taken so many leads on different things. You say it was to prove you could cover some ground, and not be lazy about it. A big part of me believes you did that because you felt you couldn't count on me. I left you feeling that way. I didn't have the right to, either. I was so wrong, so hurtful, and yet you're still my wife. I don't know how I'm so blessed by that fact. Tynie, I know this will not do much for the hurt you've felt, but I really am sorry."

Until he's able to talk to T privately, TreMarion keeps what Bobby said about Tynie to himself. When that chance arises, T learns the truth about why Bobby deferred calling the kids, alongside the weather update he'd heard about. "Son, this does not leave you and I. I told Bobby I'd keep it to myself, but that's the other reason he didn't consent to your terms with the insurance guy. I don't want Sasha worried, and I know you hate hiding things from her. If she asks you say it was part of a deal between two heads of household given how insurance companies like to fuck with this family. You also tell her the reason I played messenger is because of this family's rules about not using cellphones in storms unless it's an absolute emergency." TreMarion orders.

"Dad, you actually just helped us craft that deal between two heads of household. You just didn't know it at the time. Trust me, Sasha will be on board with this after I tell her." T alters. Hugging for a moment, TreMarion offers to watch Ty-Leah and Junior until after T tells his wife the news privately. Being very receptive to the new family deal, Sasha extends "Truthfully that works out best for us, as a family." Telling her spouse that everything else she was informed of is considered connected to that new arrangement, Sasha gets kissed by T.

After that affection, Sasha stipulates "I mean you did find out after making that deal, so I connected the two situations. Besides, the rest is technically covered in confidentialities. You know how Tynie is about those, especially with the way this family gets fucked with. Yeah she taught me those technicalities without realizing it." "I didn't even think of that!" T quips, leading his wife back to the others in the house. Using what she said about Tynie, the new deal, and confidentialities as a starter, T and Sasha soon get interrupted by TreMarion "You had me notified when you used Tynie and confidentialities in the same sentence." The kids dozed off under the family elders' watch, so when the adults in the room laugh at that, they do so softly.

Mike and Megan watch over Cody, who's presently napping on the couch between them. Neither is aware of any of those latest developments, both believing if they're meant to find out they will another time. No phones have been used since the last conversation involving Bobby and Tynie's family and their insurance guy, and nobody decides to charge their phones in light of the impending storms. In their houses, those with kids keep eyes on them, while Bobby retains an embrace with his wife.

After their children nap, Mike and T elect to move them to a room where there are no windows. Sasha and Megan follow their men, believing it's best to go with that idea. TreMarion tails Sasha into the master bedroom, moving around the couple and the twins to situate a crib at the master bed's edge. Telling Ty-Leah and Junior that this is for their safety, he promises to come running if they get scared. Kissing them one-by-one, the family elder shares a knowing look with T and Sasha. Hugging them shortly, the family elder leaves the room, yet keeps both doors between his room and the master bedroom wide open.

Mike has Megan and Cody comfortable on the bed in the master bedroom, leaving their side just long enough to assure the home's secured. Coming back to them, he has the two cellphones laid by, but not on the charger. Unaware that he's actually following Mike's thought pattern, TreMarion arises from his bed and does the same thing with the phones in his house.

Bobby and Tynie don't have any idea regarding all that going down; she's still held tightly by him on their couch. Their phone's on his side now, but only for a short time before she takes it, moving that device to the coffee table. "What can I do for you sexy?" Tynie mumbles. "You mean, what can I do for you?" Bobby asks back. Still curled up in his lap, she stretches out slowly, which gives him an idea. When his wife's fully stretched against him, Bobby lays against the couch, keeping her in his hold.

As she closes her eyes, Bobby oaths "I will make up for every second you felt you couldn't come to me. You won't reach the point of snapping, because if I can help it, you won't be doing much for a while. I know you believe that means I'm behaving as if I'm less than you, but right now I feel I deserve it. You've blessed my life by remaining at my side through so much; so many times I've left you believing you had to hold back on telling me anything. That was inexcusable and wrong, my love. I want you happy, comfortable, and not feeling like you have to leap to any front lines alone. Yes, you were amazing with everything you did, but still. You never should have been left to feel the ways you have. Not by me, or anyone else. I was ignorant; I didn't catch it until now. You've been trying to tell me without outrightly telling me. I don't know how I'm so lucky, but you keep accepting my apologies. I don't want to keep saying "I'm sorry" when I can say and make one thing glaringly obvious and true: "You deserve this, my Queen."

"My God, no Bobby! Don't become my slave, I don't want that!" Tynie wails. Laying in his arms, she sobs once more, letting the tears drop to his chest. "I deserve it though, honestly. You've slaved away, leaping to so many front lines. Not allowing yourself the freedom to simply come to me because you felt you couldn't." Bobby rationalizes, delicately stroking her back. "I'll tell you what you deserve. You deserve to love me, and you get to every single day. You deserve to relax just as much as you want me to, which is one reason why I'm not letting you get off this couch right now. You deserve to know that if I feel you need backup, you're getting it. You have every right to be made aware that I have no trouble not leaping to front lines on stuff once you tell me not to, and that's all you have to do. You deserve to realize that I accept your apologies because every time I say "I'm sorry" you jump to taking it. You are not ignorant, Bobby. You're a Goddamned genius, I just didn't want to come off as clingy when I came to you. You know I hate that shit. I didn't marry you so I'd have a slave; I married you so I could be yours... As an equal. There's a glaringly obvious difference. You know hearing you speak of yourself as you have is shattering my heart right now, but you should also understand that I'm saying this due to the fact I refuse to lie to you." Tynie rebukes, in tears.

Petting her back, Bobby uncovers "My telling you not to leap onto the front lines of a situation isn't controlling to you. I honestly thought it would be, and that's no excuse for what I didn't do. Tynie, my angel, I swear to you here and now, you won't be crying like that for long. I won't be your slave, since you don't want that. What I will do, however, is make you feel like you deserve... like royalty. I've heard everything else you just said, and I'm willing to accept it. I just don't feel like a genius because of the fact it took you crashing emotionally and crying in my arms for me to see what you were feeling. I know this may not make sense to you, but I want you to cling to me. Whenever you need to, and for whatever reason. Don't feel bad about doing that, either. I'm supposed to be your rock, as your man. Some man I've been, leaving you feeling this way, believing those things. Again."

"I really wish you'd stop slandering the hottie of my dreams that way. I know you won't lie to me, but hearing that fuckin' STUNG!" Tynie complains while still having tears run from her eyes, clinging to his shoulders. "Ok beautiful, you got it." Bobby relays softly. When she lifts a hand to her face, he takes it away, wiping her tears with his palm instead.

Nuzzling by his heartbeat, Tynie prays "Honey, I didn't mean to sound so bitchy. I love you so much, and I know we have those damned insecurities in the backs of our minds. I don't ever wish to give those anything to run on. Please know I didn't mean to be so cold a few minutes ago." "I know that sugar. I had every minute of your cold tone coming. I say that because of what I didn't do when you really needed it. Now, don't you worry, you and I will be just fine." Bobby absolves. "Thank you Jesus for that!" Tynie squeaks.

"Name what you want, and it will be yours. Anything, absolutely anything." Bobby prefers, petting her hands one at a time. Lifting her chin, Tynie goes for a deep kiss, using actions to replace words. Moaning into her mouth, Bobby's surprised that the simple act of kissing seems to have made Tynie happy.

"You did it Bobby; you made my entire week with just one kiss and some cuddlin'." She notes, when they end that particular affection. Astounded at her remark, Bobby's jaw drops, as his mind rages about her feeling that way. Staring into his eyes, she knows his mind is beating the shit out of him. "Little things." Tynie states through her breath.

"Yeah, those are good. However, those are not all you deserve. Not from me, not when I swore you the world. Not when I vowed you'd be happy, protected, and revered. Not when I oathed you'd NEVER feel the need to return to any of your past ways. You've been left believing that clinging to me is wrong, and that you couldn't dare come to me. My doing all that against you, rendering you believing that one kiss and some cuddling is meant to get your heart through an entire week is inexcusable!" Bobby self-begrudges. "You're well on the way to making that all up to me right now. How you've treated me since we talked about that has been phenomenal. Trust in me babe, please." Tynie desires.

Running his hand through her hair, Bobby contends "I do trust in you. I just have a hell of a lot of work to do to get you back to feelin' the way you deserve. You're my royalty, and here I've gone leaving you feeling you were basically alone. I shouldn't have asked you to forgive me yet, not when I really haven't earned your forgiveness." "You do realize I would have forgiven you even if you didn't ask me to, right?" Tynie questions. "Yes." Bobby sighs, slowly hanging his head.

When his forehead lightly strikes hers, Tynie resounds "No. Don't hang your head. You've made wondrous strides in terms of your latest vows to me. That's all I want Bobby, steps taken. I don't want you trying to get that all made up for in one damn day. I don't want you pushing yourself that fuckin' hard. Not when, last I was aware, we have eternity." "We do have eternity together. You've named what you want, and you're going to get it. Just as I vowed." Bobby forfeits, feeling her gently reach up to raise his chin.

Nobody they know and love is aware of those circumstances, nor do they have a clue about the conversations Tynie and Bobby have had. In their homes, pretty much everyone from Cody to TreMarion is steadily waiting out the storms outside. Each adult aside from Tynie and Bobby, from Mike to T is hoping that the storm damage isn't too severe, and that their day can end with peace instead of being in the throes of echoing thunder. They won't know the answer to that right away, so both T's and Mike's households do their best to go about their day.

Back on Tynie and Bobby's couch, she gets up finally, affording him a chance to arise and make their next meal. Flopping against the couch where he recently laid, she positions herself so his scent isn't too far from her nose. Watching her do that, Bobby mutters "Now's a big chance to make all that up to her. I best capitalize on it." "Don't hurt my Bobby." Tynie whimpers. Hearing her call him that, Bobby tempers his pace in the kitchen.

Arranging it all to a tray as the meal's cooked; Bobby makes his part of the shrimp into what looks like a broken heart, leaving hers to resemble a full heart. Bringing it over to his wife, he remains silent, seeing her sit up as he shows to one side of the couch. Sitting and lowering the tray closer to her view, Bobby gives his wife a firm look. Catching the implied message, Tynie half-covers her mouth, discovering "Oh God, this is really how you feel!" "How I deserve to feel, yes." Bobby corrects. Tynie shakes her head, still in awe at how he told her originally. Taking one of her shrimps, she reaches to pop it into his mouth, getting away with that only once. Not desiring an argument, she concedes, the two eating without a conversation from there.

Kissing him quickly, Tynie nearly gets up to handle washing the dishes, when Bobby notifies "No baby, you've seriously done enough. When I said the rest is my turf, I meant it. Please, kick back and await me." Nodding, she complies, wondering what else is running through his mind. Time passes before he comes back to the room, and when Bobby does, Tynie surrenders a reclining portion of the couch. Sitting in it, he sees her lay out, using his lap as her pillow. "No gifts this time. Just you being my wonderful, loving, brilliant, and protective Bobby. That's what I really want." Tynie declares.

In disbelief at how simple his "making it all up to her" is already sounding, Bobby concedes "Yes love." A few moments of silence pass before Tynie inquires "Ok, I misspoke. Tell me somethin' lover, why were you contemplating showering me in gifts this time anyway?" "Because you are my royalty and I've not treated you that way. Because I've been so wrong to you… in general. Because I wanted to symbolize what you mean to me again, as part of my making it all up to you." Bobby registers. Looking up into his eyes, she sees the truth to that list-off glaring in his stare.

"Hmm, this is feelin' pretty good." Tynie moans, the heat from his build permeating around her neck. Watching over her, Bobby sees the truth to his wife's contentment written all over her face. He returns that expression briefly, replacing the short smile with a look that speaks of being in thought. Getting a different idea for their time together, he turns on the TV, looking for movies to watch. "Yep, you're a genius." Tynie brags, turning lightly so they both can be comfortable should movies start to play.

"I'm a genius that still has a world of work to do to make you genuinely happy." Bobby mumbles. "I'd rather you simply kick back with me while we watch movies, should we find anything worth watching. Like you said yesterday lover, the rest waits." Tynie recoils.

Both their smiles evaporate, her reaching an arm to try and hold him at the waist. Flipping through the channels, he doesn't find anything interesting anyway, winding up turning the TV back off.

Managing to get back into most of the position she had earlier, Tynie's arms reach up above her head and around his waist. Lightly petting her arms from wrist to shoulder, he worries that she'll hurt from holding him like this. One by one, she later relents an arm from his waist, yet still locks eyes with Bobby. "Consider it this way, babe. You and I have been through hell, and this is just another storm we're weathering. We've been made stronger by all that shit that came down the pike against us, so there's really no reason to overthink anything. Besides, you've honestly done really well with making me feel like royalty from the minute we first started discussing this. You may not agree with my position, but I ask you understand my saying this is my way of backing you up. I mean, you know I worry about you being hurt. You deserve that just as much as I'm entitled to every little thing you've done. Bobby please, respect my wishes." Tynie testifies. Listening to her, Bobby reclaims with a broad smile "Yep, you're a genius."

The storms come around fiercer, every house getting racked by them now, the kids in a couple of the residences being occasionally scared by the thunder. True to his promise, when Ty-Leah screams the first time, TreMarion bolts into the master bedroom. Helping T console her, TreMarion splits his attention with Junior as well. Mike and Megan have Cody covered on that too, both of them realizing why Tynie and Bobby's family doesn't believe in cellphone use in a storm. When the kids calm, the adults around them get situated and stick close.

Two TV's are turned on in that exchange, movies suited for the ears of children chosen. Mike tells Megan as Cody's enthralled in the flick that when it comes to dealing with the insurance guy he's got it covered. TreMarion already knows who has that handled for his family, believing the arrangement is best for everyone involved. Aiding with Ty-Leah and Junior's comfort in the storms, TreMarion disallows himself the chance to talk over looming concerns he has about Tynie and Bobby. Sasha catches it in the family elder's eyes anyhow, contemplating "Daddy, in this storm it's really not safe to be on our phones. I figure it this way, should we need to know, we'll find out." Leaving it at that for the time being, those five go about watching movies in the same room.

Speaking of the two TreMarion's been concerned over, right now they're still on the couch, with her using his lap as a pillow. A crashing thunder rolls through, Bobby hurling himself over her face as glass behind the entertainment center breaks. Staying in that pose for a few minutes, he determines "I'm getting you out of here."

Sitting up in a flash, he soon has Tynie in his arms, racing out of the room. Arriving in their room, he doesn't put his wife down until they reach the bed. Situating herself on it, Tynie kisses Bobby briefly, watching him scurry to get shoes on and check the damages.

"Oh my God, he was just my human shield." Tynie mutters in Bobby's absence, as the shot of adrenaline from being rushed out of the living room begins to abate. Returning to her side ten minutes later, Bobby recalls "Well, our living room floor from the entertainment center to the coffee table is pretty much fucked. There's glass everywhere, but I was able to retrieve the phone without getting hurt. Until we get that fixed, we're not having the kids or Cody over. We're also not leaving this room without shoes on."

"That's fine babe, you come here." Tynie invites, witnessing him take off his shoes and head to her side. Holding her husband in one arm, she texts Mike and T using a hand from the other, saying "Due to recent storm related damages to our living room, nobody is to come over. That is, until we get that room re-done. By re-done, I mean we have to replace a bay window and entertainment center, after cleaning up a shit ton of glass. Be safe guys. Bobby asked me to send this, because he just checked that area." Reading over what she sent, Bobby gratifies "Thanks babe."

"Cut you a deal, Tynie. When you guys get that entertainment center, text or call me. I'll come on by to help you get it set up. The only reason I won't be able to that I can foresee right now is if my house has similar damages." Mike returns. "If Mike can't come by, you call me Tynie. I know you don't agree with having me do that kind of work these days, but I don't believe in risking Megan being harassed and scammed by an insurance asshole." TreMarion directs. Megan sees that conversation, informing as she points to the latest text "We're supposed to call him TreMarion."

"Insurance guys are assholes, and they do tend to target women for harassment and scams. TreMarion, thanks for the add-on to my offer." Mike sends. "Mike, I know my dad. That wasn't an add-on to your deal, it was an alternate avenue. Sounds like a plan. Love you, Daddy." Tynie counters. Showing his fiancée the final text, Mike claims "I'd never have thought of it like that." Yet again, all phones are set aside, TreMarion and Mike then going to get shoes on and check their houses for damage.

Tynie repeats the conversation to Bobby, administering "You were my human shield before we came in here. You've taken the lead on checking our home for damage, so I thought it best to back you. That's why I even sent what I did."

"It's my job to protect you, honey. You didn't have to explain backing me on this. I'm glad you did, honestly." Bobby conditions. Their day's already been a dark one for the most part, and not just due to the storms outside. Sitting beside one another on the bed, Bobby's hunching is caught out the corner of Tynie's eye. Petting up his spine, she denies "You don't need to feel like the worlds' weight is on your shoulders. I don't like that one bit. Yes, you said you'd make up some things to me. That doesn't mean I want my hottie all haunched and hurting. Matter of fact, that's one thing I don't desire. I'd very much prefer it if you sat tall, proud of the fact that I'm yours. I'm honored constantly to be yours, and to have you as my man."

Slowly obeying her once more, Bobby groans, Tynie softly interpreting "You've worked wonders for me today already. There's no point in you getting hurt trying to do a lot in one day, even when that lot has to do with making things up to me." Halfway stretching next to her, Bobby attests "Yes dear." Reaching for their phone, Bobby sends an advisory text, stating that due to the storms the couple will not be charging their phone tonight. Wishing everyone well, he situates the phone beside the charger. Tynie waits until he's straightly seated beside her, then she sleekly rests a cheek to his shoulder.

When the others get that advisory text, they realize that Bobby made a point, choosing to take his idea and use it themselves. All phones they have are set alongside their chargers, but not on them, Mike telling Cody why when he gets a curious look.

Unknown to Tynie and Bobby at the moment, every adult from Mike to TreMarion also decides against having their households shower until after the storms are gone. With that determination made, the rest of the day is spent as closely to one another as possible. The sole reason behind Mike and T leaving their little groups later on is for those two men to make dinner for everyone in their houses.

Tynie and Bobby are side-by-side on the bed, hashing out how they wish to handle the rest of the day. Ironically enough, they come to the same arrangement about getting cleaned up as the others did. Given the severity of the damages in the living room, Bobby insists upon Tynie lying back on the bed as he heads out to craft their next meal. "You just be safe doing that honey." She concerns. Crawling up the bed, she gets comfortable, Bobby being not too far behind her.

Rolling to her side, Tynie's able to see the toll that most of today's discussions have taken on Bobby. Reaching up to pet his cheek, she lets the concern over him etch in her facial expression in place of speaking it. Gazing into her eyes, today's predominant upsetting tone is noticed by him, her cheek getting lightly graced by his fingers.

Sharing in a short smile, she leans in for another kiss, being met in the middle by Bobby. Contentment is fleeting in this affection, as both their hearts are bogged down with worry over what's been discussed for most of their time awake. Separating from the kiss a few minutes later, Bobby smirks again, Tynie's face plastered with a similar expression.

"I want to be happy, to consider everything we've hashed out as handled. Yet, I know it's still bugging you, so I don't want my happiness to seem selfish. I love you so much, Bobby. You have no idea what you mean to me. I'd give anything for the storms to stop, and I don't mean the ones outside." Tynie dedicates. "You've every right to be happy, and I'm going to bring that your way. As for the storms we've weathered stopping, they will. All I need for you to do right now is lay back, and leave the rest to me." Bobby reckons. Closing her eyes for a minute, Tynie softly concedes "Yes dear."

Laid next to her, he's surprised again when her left arm drapes around his waist. Configuring herself so his chest is yet again her pillow; Tynie gets held as closely as he is, neither saying a word. Only their heartbeats can be heard for a while, Bobby thinking over just how he can make things up to his wife.

Time sliding by; they remain in one another's arms, neither really being in the mood to talk.

Everyone else they know is readying to draw their day to a close by this point, Mike and T already having dinner prepared. Each individual aside from those two is soon served their meals, eating them as they too refrain from conversing. It isn't until after they're done with post-dinner cleanup, with T watching his wife take the evening dose of her pills, that Mike and he discover the damages left in the wake of the storms. "I think it may be best to go ahead and get those damages repaired tomorrow." Sasha and Megan separately recommend.

Mike, TreMarion and T entirely agree with that idea, Mike and T planning to get that covered first thing in the morning. Comfortable in the rooms they've spent most the day in, Megan and Sasha give their men a kiss. TreMarion watches over the kids, with Cody again distracted by a kids' movie for a brief while.

When T, Sasha, Megan and Mike end their kiss, unaware they'd done so in literally the same minute, Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody are readied for bed. Tucking their children in for the night, T and Sasha give love on behalf of Tynie and Bobby. TreMarion gladly keeps that pattern before kissing Ty-Leah and Junior goodnight himself. One last hug shared between the three adults in the house, and they all retire to their areas for the night. Separately letting their ladies know of the secure status of their houses, Mike and T lay back. Sasha and Megan don't know they're following one another's footsteps when doing this, but they both kiss their men at the same time.

TreMarion remains romantically alone, and that's just how he wants it, especially now that his heart and mind are ravaging with worry over Tynie and Bobby's marriage. Those worries have yet to fully make it back to T and Sasha, yet for the time being that's also how the family elder desires it. Covering up in their rooms, with the ladies doing so for their men, everyone this side of Tynie and Bobby considers today over with.

Unaware that these two are yet again the only ones up, Tynie's guided to the side of the bed by Bobby. Doing so as he passionately kisses her, he smiles widely again, seeing a similar expression across her face. Walking out of the room, Bobby hopes that for today the darker overtones to their talks is at last at an end. Thinking over the way most of their conversations went today, as he's out of the room, Tynie worries "God I hope that somehow tonight Bobby and I can at least get some sleep."

Not really able to determine if there's more damage to the house after the storms, given the fact it's now dark, Bobby takes some time to make a meal for them. Again delivering it to her, Bobby's smile wavers as his mind is rampaged with flashbacks from most of today's conversations.

Sitting up like a shot, Tynie waves him closer, those two being at one another's hips momentarily afterwards. Neither one's really in the mood to talk still, so that dinner's held in total quiet, that much carrying over to when Tynie takes her last pill for the day.

Closing the bottle for her, Bobby's refused clean-up this time, Tynie being adamant that he take some time to lay back. Granting her desire, he battles his mind without bringing that internal war to her attention. In a display of their rarely-noted sync, she catches on to that particular dispute between Bobby and his brain.

Practically bolting right to him as soon as the meal's entirely cleaned up from, Tynie slows her pace just before arriving at the throughway to their room. Coming right up on her spouse without a peep, Tynie makes short order of hugging Bobby. Making that embrace tight one, she's again escorted to lay out with him. Tynie breaks the silence they've shared in since before dinner, affirming "I love you Bobby, with all that I am." "I love you too, Tynie. With all that I am." Bobby avows. What she didn't notice when first coming up on Bobby after handling the dinner dishes was he'd arranged the covers so them being tossed over the couple was relatively easy.

Reaching outside their latest embrace, he deftly throws the blankets over her first, leaving the remnants for himself. "No way." Tynie warns, changing how the covers are over each of them. Snuggling right up with him, she uses his chest as her pillow for another time. Sleep is very elusive to the pair, Tynie also periodically glancing up to check on Bobby. Time dwindles by, sleep arriving at a snail's pace for her, and as it does, she cries in Bobby's arms. Wiping away the tears he can reach, Bobby consoles "Have faith in me, darling. Everything will be fine. I'm so sorry I've hurt you so badly." "You're forgiven." Tynie murmurs, the tears refusing to stop this time. That simple phrase is the last thing Bobby hears from his wife today, her at last succumbing to slumber. Staying awake for what seemed like a quiet-enshrouded eternity, Bobby too falls asleep. His chest has a puddle of her tears on it before her crying stops, she'll find out come morning the same's true for the top of her head.

Tomorrow's another day for them all, and everyone's grateful for today's end. Most of the people they know are clueless to the predominant overtone of Tynie and Bobby's day. There's only one man outside of that couple whom knows the full scope of the nature to most of that pair's discussions today. Even after telling T and Sasha, the bulk of those overtones were protected by confidentiality once Sasha remembered how Tynie is about that.

Unfortunately, one of the better points to the day was when Tynie's advice prevented Megan from getting scammed, emotionally exploited, and harassed. Yes the kids had a great day, but it remains true that they were pretty much the only three for whom that was the case.

Storms rampaging outside made it so the men in the family, as well as Mike, had to step up for their loved ones. Tynie was protected in a way she didn't see coming, the moment Bobby was her human shield. Come morning there will be storm damage to get rectified for most, with extra work on Bobby's plate. In more senses than one, Tynie and Bobby, their family, and three best friends wound up handling a circumstance that for many of them will also involve an insurance guy:

Weathering Storms….


	191. Ch 191

Title: Hell In A HandBasket

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

First order of business for T and Mike the next day when they wake is to contact the insurance guy, one managing just after the other. Another irony is, Mike's house gets scheduled to be checked and a claim filed shortly after T's, which is lined up to occur around eleven a.m. Willingly accepting that, both men plan to notify their households after the call ends. Truthfully, they don't even realize they share an insurance guy, Mike and T just are glad the entire red tape aspect of dealing with the storm damages won't take as long as they expected.

Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody all wake up before those two men can discuss the insurance guys' arrival at their homes. Caring for their children, T and Mike figure on telling the other adults in their homes after the kids are otherwise enthralled. Making breakfast, Megan mentions getting ahold of their insurance provider, being told by her man "Yeah, he's coming by after one. The earliest time I could get because there were other clients with similar storm-connected damages." Sasha receives similar news; just the time of the insurance guys' arrival is different. TreMarion sits back with T, watching the kids as she goes about providing their meal.

As those households begin their day, Tynie rouses from slumber, catching a socketed redness to the rim of Bobby's eyelids. "Ohh, you poor gorgeous thing." She undertones, accidentally waking him. Looking into her eyes, he mumbles "You alright sweetie?" "Yeah. Worried over you is all." Tynie slurs, chastely kissing his lips. Ever-so-gently deepening that kiss, Bobby refutes the initial shortness to it. Feeling the softness to his tongue coursing hers, Tynie moans her approval, those two delaying the real start to their morning for a bit of romance. Descending the depth of that affection, she looks reverently into his eyes. "This is only the beginning." Bobby eludes, giving a plotting smirk. Smiling at him, she wishes "Alright sexy, you just be careful."

Sitting up as he agrees, the phone's grabbed and brought before her. "Well I'll be damned." Tynie chimes, noticing the battery is just under half full. Recalling they've got a decent amount of damages in the living room, he holds up a finger, calling the insurance guy. Finding out the earliest their damage claim can be done is at 1:30p.m., Bobby mandates "You make sure to warn him that he'll mainly be dealing with me. I will not have my wife handle this." Seconds after learning that the agent will be warned, Bobby hangs up.

Leaning back a bit, Tynie gives her spouse just enough room to get out of bed. Following him, she soon is lead to the Jacuzzi tub. Setting it up, Bobby surprises her, by dousing the waters in some scented oils. Disrobing before him, she appreciates "You're phenomenal, you know that, right?" "I do, but like I said, this is only the beginning." Bobby restates.

Settling into it in his presence Tynie smiles again before he pecks her cheek and leaves the room. Ducking back towards his end table, there's another advisory text sent, one which explains their phone won't be used much today if Bobby can help it. Not questioning his choice, Mike sends back "Understandable." TreMarion replies "That's reasonable, son. We love you. Make sure you get that insurance asshole dealt with before you call to talk to the kids." Sending back his acceptance and their love, Bobby leaves the phone to charge.

Finally exiting that entire wing of their home, Bobby takes some time to fully surveil the house from the living room to the deck door. Discovering the main area which has damages is the living room, he notes to tell the insurance guy that before making coffee. Tynie's soaking in the Jacuzzi tub as that all transpires, her mind racing over what she saw in Bobby's eyes during their first conversation.

Stalling on making breakfast for now, he's soon on the way back to their room. Seeing him out the corner of her eye not too long in what seems like no time; Tynie's surprised when her coffee's brought right up to her.

Within a few moves, he's in that tub with her, the two kicking back in scented oil laiden waters while sipping their morning caffeine. Her senses awakened, Tynie reaches over with her right hand to pet over Bobby's heartbeat. Taking her hand into his, Bobby holds it in place, his eyes glaring in remorse. On a break from her coffee, Tynie laughs "Getting out of this thing is going to be real intriguing!" Gulping a sip of his, Bobby rejects "That's what you think, honey's got plans." Finishing their coffees together, he arises taking both cups out of the room and setting them to his end table for the time being. The burden to Bobby's remorse is etched in his every step, Tynie catching that message too. Resuming his place at her side shortly, Bobby's washed down in the same waters he'd doused those oils with.

Seeing his eyes light up a bit at her touch, Tynie infers "Yeah, my honey's not the only one who had plans."Admitting what he'd told the family and Mike, as well as telling her when the insurance guy is to show up, Bobby relates "Far as I can tell, that's pretty much all that will impede on our plans." "Yeah, we really shouldn't feel we have to have the phone on us all the time anyways. I bet you anything Mike or T, one has the same thing to deal with, that insurance asshole. Besides, none of us charged our phones last night, so I'm also willin' to bet we're not the only ones who have to wait for the damn thing to charge." Tynie responds.

"Actually they both do, with the insurance asshole. They told me, and you're right. About the phones, so you don't have to bet anything on that." Bobby amends. Changing the topic entirely, Tynie poses "How long's it been since you had my steak croissants for breakfast?" Going in for another kiss, Bobby answers "Too long." Enjoying that affection for a few minutes, they finally get out of and shut down the Jacuzzi tub. Dressing together, they leave that room hand in hand, even grabbing their coffee cups without dispelling the hold.

"There's only one change to the plan with the phone that I ask for. Since we're due to have a total bastard in our house, the one from our insurance company, I think it may suit us better to have the phone charging nearer the part of the house we're actually in at the time." Tynie intends. Kissing her temple, Bobby procures "Yeah, I can make that happen." Winding up in the kitchen before anything more is said, those cups are laid into the sink.

"How do you want those croissants babe? You want me to just warm a couple up, or do you want from scratch?" Tynie wonders. "From scratch is too much trouble." Bobby frets. "Not for you it isn't." Tynie objects. Realizing the doting nature of her intentions, he recalls "Like you've said, just be careful." Giggling as they at last break off the hand hold, Tynie evades "You're going to love this!" Watching her get started on their meal, Bobby leaves the room to retrieve her pills, their phone, and its charger. Situating all that on a small corner of the kitchen bar, he takes a seat, admiring Tynie and her work. Seeing him wait for her and their meal to get cooking, she tries to pick up the pace, stopping that once he clears his throat. Giving him an apologetic smile, Tynie sees one laced in worry cross his lips.

Croissants soon in the oven, steaks being grilled not too far away from them, she's busy trying to keep eyes on it all. "Need my help baby?" Bobby ponders. "I'm good sweetheart. It won't be long now." Tynie promises. Taking a closer look at his wife, he notices she's looking a bit weaker than usual. Leaping into action, he holds her in one arm, retrieving a juice with the other. Kicking the fridge door shut, Bobby insistently brings Tynie over to her pills. Taking one with a shot-glass worth of juice, Tynie gripes "That was not part of my plan." "I know that sweetheart, you needed it though." Bobby justifies, holding her for a few minutes.

Releasing his woman; putting the juice away before taking his seat again, Bobby's eyes light up with a deeper concern. Essentially perking up after having done that dose of meds, Tynie refutes "You were wonderful to me, again. Thank you, babe." Looking right into her eyes, Bobby attests "Anything for you." Assembling their meal not even five minutes after that, making sure it's situated between their seats, she at last takes hers. Inside a few bites, Tynie hears Bobby moan, loving every bit of the meal. Finishing simultaneously, she starts to rise from her seat, him negating "I've got this."

Taking her seat again, she watches every move he makes, once more noticing the burden to Bobby's steps. "No, my Bobby. No." Tynie declines under her breath. "I have every minute of this coming. You, on the other hand, don't." Bobby alludes, continuing with cleanup. Rubbing her face and closing her eyes, there's no dispute of that statement, because Tynie really doesn't want to risk an argument.

The day for everyone else is already more upbeat than that for Tynie and Bobby, yet nobody this side of TreMarion fully knows why at the moment. From having breakfast to handling typical-morning medication doses, each person from Sasha to Cody goes about the beginnings of their day with a consistent smile on their face. TreMarion's smile falters when approaching T, Sasha having eyes on the kids in the master bedroom. "Son, I need to speak with you. Alone." TreMarion advises. "Honey, Dad and I will be right back. He's asked me to talk privately about how we plan to deal with the insurance guy." T alibies. "Alright honey." Sasha concurs, watching the two men leave the room.

Entering TreMarion's room, and closing the door, the family elder brags "Nicely done back there, by the way." "Hell, it is plausible. Now what's up?" T retorts. Learning the entire scale of worries TreMarion has in relation to Tynie and Bobby's marriage, T's speechless. When he takes a few minutes to regroup, T proffers "Dad, given the fact that a lot of that is covered by Tynie's beliefs about confidentiality, the best I can say is: if we're meant to find out I bet we will. Aside from that, the insurance guy isn't your turf to deal with. His ass is mine."

Conceding to that notion, TreMarion leads T in the direction of his wife and kids. "Sorry sweetheart, I just didn't feel right discussing household business of that nature around the little ones." TreMarion apologizes. "That's understandable actually." Sasha overrules. Leaving it at that, those five again spend time watching TV. Ty-Leah and Junior interrupt the TV, wondering when they'll be allowed to walk around the living room. "Honies, not just yet. Daddy's got to take care of some things, from yesterday's storm. He and Papa told me until that's done, you guys' walking around the living room is really dangerous." Sasha explains. "She's right angels." TreMarion verifies. T's proud of how Sasha handled that, telling their children "Mommy's speaking the truth. Papa and I asked her to tell you." Accepting that explanation, Ty-Leah and Junior go back to quietly watching the television with the three adults in their home.

Mike and Cody have a similar discussion as Megan takes care of the small bit of cleaning from breakfast. "Honey, can you do me a favor and charge our phones?" Megan poses. "Already have that underway." Mike intrudes, showing her the current set-up for their devices and chargers with a wave of his hand. "Daddy, Sasha and her family did some really nice things for us. You think it'd be a bad idea to do the same for them?" Cody inquires. "Yeah, I got that covered. Not saying when or how though." Megan intervenes.

Facepalming, Mike claims "Their tendency of being plotting little shits has rubbed off on your mom, Cody." "Hey, least she's plotting for a happy reason." Cody defends. "It's alright son, I knew what your Daddy meant." Megan considers, coming into the room. Sitting as far away from the damaged area as possible, those three wait out the insurance guy, Mike arising to put a family DVD in for them to watch.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're still sitting at the kitchen bar, her occasionally looking over at him. When her eyes are diverted from his profile, they close, her chin also slowly dropping. All of that happens without a sound coming from Tynie; which gives Bobby a great deal of pause. Seconds after he catches her chin lined up with part of her neck, he reaches out to lift it, pleading "You've no reason to feel shame. That's all on me. Open your eyes."

She complies, his hand gently leaving her chin, taking hers into it. Leading his wife across the house, he detours back towards their room. "I'm sorry beautiful, but until I deal with that insurance asshole and the living room is cleaned up, I'd rather we not go in there. We'll have the phone by us, after I get you comfortable." Bobby compels. Nodding again, still not speaking, Tynie agrees as they cross the house. Deeply breathing when they get back to the threshold of the master bedroom, she finally states "I love you Bobby. I know you don't want me ashamed, but I am. You say the shame I bear is all on you, but I disagree. We're together in this marriage, so to me half the blame lays right on my back. I'm aware you don't think so, but I don't want you believing the world's strapped against those very sexy and broad shoulders."

"Yes we are together in this marriage, you're right. I'm still trying to make up for leaving you to believe you couldn't come to me, or that you had to take on even one thing alone." Bobby remembers. "Alright, but please be cautious about that." Tynie yearns, receiving an agreeable nod. Yet again entering their room, she takes a few cleansing breaths, him gazing at her in remaining worry. "I'll be fine." Tynie eludes, catching his eye.

Leading her towards, and getting his wife comfortable on the bed, Bobby overrides "You'll be more than just fine, darling. When I'm through making up for every second of your hurt, your heart will be soaring…instead of broken." Smiling at that idea, she contests "You do realize that when you're done with that, I'm going to be doting over you… right?" "I'd have it no other way." Bobby sustains. Sharing in a short-yet- passionate kiss, she's left to wait for him, only being kept that way long enough for their phone and her pills to be re-acquired.

Situating that as if their day was ending, he doesn't sit beside her until a movie is put on the entertainment center in their room. "Hubby, since you're going to be taking care of that insurance asshole, I just thought of something. Maybe, if it's not too bothersome to Mike and Megan, we should check on them tonight. I mean, we are slated to call and talk to the kids this evening, so why not cover that check on Mike and Megan afterwards?" Tynie recommends, just as the movie on TV literally freezes. "We can do that, sugar." Bobby accepts, turning the TV off. "Don't blame you for making that move, honey. I'd rather not have anything happen against the one entertainment center we'll have until after that damn court date. You heard me right; I'd rather deal with cleaning up the living room Friday. I mean, we do stand a relatively high risk of that insurance asshole living up to how we consider him." Tynie assumes. "I was just thinking the same thing!" Bobby uncovers.

Reaching around him, she institutes "Consider what I'm about to do a form of backing you up." Consenting to that, Bobby witnesses his wife calling Megan and T at the same time. "Hey guys, Bobby and I just came up with something. Mike, I apologize for the risk of Cody hearing a few obscenities. Since we're all due to have the insurance asshole in our houses, Bobby and I believe it's best that any post-storm damage cleanup be done after he's long gone. If we absolutely have to: that can be done either Friday or this weekend. We determined that for our house also due to the court date we have tomorrow at one in the afternoon. If there's a claim check involved, the plan slightly changes. Since I don't trust insurance agents further than Mike can run their asses off the road, I am advising that any and all claims checks be dealt with inside an hour of receiving them. Oh, and trust me Mike: you WILL want to jump your insurance guys' shit, threatening him with every legal action you can come up with. That's how my family's gotten ANYTHING done with insurance company assholes. Ask T, he'll vouch in a heartbeat. By the way, when you do deal with that insurance company shitwit, make damn sure Megan and Cody are NOT in the same room. TRUST ME." Tynie induces.

"Dude, I hate to say this, Tynie's actually grossly understating. She's right about Cody and Megan too; the insurance guy would most likely try some sort of exploitive shit otherwise." T warns. "Tynie, you got it. Thanks for the heads' up. T, thanks for the warning. Yeah, Tynie's right, insurance guys are assholes. Oh and Tynie, thank you for respecting me and Megan's belief about Cody and obscenities. The ones you used were forgiven already, because you spoke our minds on insurance guys anyway." Mike honors. "No problem man." Tynie and T acclaim simultaneously. "One more thing guys, I'll contact you after all this is handled, unless things go as you already suspect. Until then, have a good one." Mike concludes. "You too." Tynie and T reclaim, again at the same time, hearing Mike hang up after that fact.

"Brother, I'm sorry for tossing you under that particular bus. I had to, because I promised Bobby this conversation was a form of backing him up. I also wanted this discussed and agreed to BEFORE that shitsack from our insurance company was in ANY of our driveways. You, Mike, and Bobby are set to be dealing with quite the fucktard; Sasha and Megan have kids to look after when you do. Daddy's the family elder, so I felt this backup form was in order. I swear that was my main intention." Tynie reconsiders.

"No reason to be apologetic sis, I caught on to your motives when you mentioned Mike running someone off the road. I knew what you intended, and was glad to vouch you out. Hell, you've covered this family quite a bit, so that was more than in order." T rebuts. "Betcha anything he's realizing how I said that and laughing his ass off right now!" Tynie guesses. "Ironically, I can see that. Now sis, with what you said about insurance guys, claims checks, and this weekend: Call to talk to the kids when you can. Sasha and I got you covered for the difference. Especially with what you're doing for the family in less than 36 hours, in that court date." T requires. "Like Mike said, you got it. Love you guys and I'll let Bobby know the deal." Tynie agrees. Sending love back, T ends the call.

Resetting the phone to the charger, she looks over at her husband, whom is absolutely beaming. Reading his expression, Tynie translates "I take it I don't have to tell you much. Just that with the way the next 36 hours are tentatively slated to be and why, T said we can call the kids to talk when it's possible. Long as we don't breech that curfew for the call, he said we're good. Oh, and we definitely have to curb our use of obscenities around Cody, Mike's request." "You were amazing with that, babe. T's being very reasonable about those calls, too. Mike's request isn't a big deal, because I know it's to keep Cody from repeating foul language. Now come here." Bobby invites, opening up his arms. Leaping into them, Tynie's smile evaporates, being replaced with a stone look.

"I've got to be ready to back you up with that bastard. I don't have time to let anything out or be emotional. I must be stronger now, so that fucker won't try his exploitive game." Tynie begrudges. "You've already backed me up, beautiful. When you made that call, and gave that advice. You have all the time you need to let things out and be emotional. I'm here. You've been way too strong for way too long as it is." Bobby overhauls.

"I'm trying so hard to make you proud, Bobby. After our talks yesterday and I bet you felt it, I had horrid dreams. I grabbed onto you as if my life depended on it. I know I must have hurt your shoulders doing that. You've not said anything, but every time I've caught your burdened stride, I've worried about it." Tynie recaps, with tears rampaging her voice. "I clung to you just as strongly, for the same reasons. You really didn't hurt me a bit. If anything, I'm wondering if I hurt you. You do make me proud, Tynie. All the time, I swear. I've just had a really shitty way of showing that lately." Bobby recalls.

"Maybe we can have a day or two, just us? I do love the kids, and the family. Mike and Megan are really showing themselves to be alright, and Cody's cool, but.." Tynie initiates, in a somber tone. "There will be no maybe about that. I'll get it all set up, after a couple things are taken care of. Yes, we'll still have that family time. Don't you worry or think that's too much for me to handle, either." Bobby intrudes. Hearing their phone go off, Tynie starts to reach back for it, him deftly taking her hand and returning it to his shoulder. "Allow me." He insists, scooting around to take care of the newest phone call.

"Bobby, T and I have been talking. You two have done no wrong, before Tynie even thinks of worrying. We love you guys, and are grateful for how you abide by our rules for calling to talk to the kids. By the way, right now they're napping with T and Daddy watching them. I was asked to call you to discuss this, even getting told to do so in Daddy's area. We appreciate every respect you give us, but T and I think another retreat is in order. With the way things have unfolded this week, especially. I was wondering if you and I could set that up similarly to last time, but without the disrespect?" Sasha proposes.

"Sasha, you actually beat me to making this call, but not by too long. I say you and I set that up towards the end of our family day. That is, if that'll work with you." Bobby counter-offers. "Tynie's right, you are a fuckin' genius!" Sasha appropriates. "Thanks." Bobby chuckles, his wife getting curious. "Anyway, given the advice Tynie provided earlier, call us to talk to the kids when you can. Trust me brother, getting that insurance-related shit settled is a priority. T even said so; given the fact it's connected to your houses, and basically your security and welfare." Sasha allows.

"I can see the logic in that. We love you." Bobby contends, obtaining word of the other relatives' love before the call's ended by Sasha. Noticing the phone's at a full charge, he sets it beside the charger, telling Tynie what he was just let in on. "So that's why Sasha stated the obvious with you." She implies. Blushing a little at that, Bobby smiles and nods. Becoming comfortable in his arms, Tynie contently rests her head on Bobby's chest. Her frame compacted in his lap makes him worry "How can that be comfortable?" "I'm in the arms of the man I'm blessed to love more every single day for one. For two, I'm really up close and personal with your innate sexiness and purely alluring muscles. So yeah, I'm comfy. I'm also very happy right now." Tynie elates. Astonished at how she regards him still, Bobby remarks at almost a whisper "Thank you sugar."

Kissing her cheek just as delicately as he spoke, he leans back slightly, taking his wife down with him against the bed. Kicking his legs out from beneath hers, the trend of Tynie's following his every move is undeterred. Laid out against the mattress together, she manages to wrap a leg around each of his just long enough to pull them so neither of their feet risks striking the end table. Re-situating her legs atop his, Tynie stares into her spouse's eyes, releasing "Yeah, I've always wondered if I could pull that one off." "You did, very nicely." Bobby gleams.

Killing time by staring into one another's eyes, he discovers even more contentment creeping into her gaze. Resting her right cheek at the center of his chest, Tynie contemplates "What's on your mind now, gorgeous?" Running his hands down her back, his fingers trailing her spine, Bobby reacts "Making you happy, by any means I can." Staying as they'd laid out, her hands reaching up for his curls, they get toyed with as he reverses the trail of his right hand to tussle Tynie's hair. Giggling at the delicacy of his touch, she hears him sounding just as content.

In a bit of a surprise move, when it comes time to take their hands out of one another's hair, Bobby entangles hers in his, bringing the back to his lips. Kissing it from cuticle's edge to wrist, he makes Tynie purr "You're so romantic." Seeing how quickly she's made happy, even with the smallest moves, Bobby reiterates "Anything for you." All three households, Mike's, T's and Bobby's, now have at least two hours before the insurance guy is allegedly due to arrive. T's house is first to go through the procedures involved with processing a claim, but right now he's busy helping Sasha with the kids. Mike's interacting with Cody just as much, with Megan at his side. TreMarion's handling the bit of cleanup that won't conflict with the damage evidence needed for their insurance agent.

Completing that, he gets showered, coming back into the master bedroom, offering "I'll watch Ty-Leah and Junior while you two get cleaned up." Sasha goes first, T assisting the family elder until she comes back into the room. Switching her out, T gets showered, Ty-Leah and Junior having napped through that entire exchange.

Waking when all three adults are in the room, T and Sasha care for the every need of their children. TreMarion surprises the four of them, going around picking up in every room from T and Sasha's to his own. Tossing the laundry into an ever-growing pile, he declares "Whenever we're done with certain red tape, I've got to get laundry started." "No Daddy, I'd prefer we all do that. You know how I feel about you doing a lot of work around here." Sasha contests. Sitting with her, T, and the twins, TreMarion recants "Fair enough, Sasha."

Watching the interaction between his wife and father in law, T intervenes "Frankly I'd rather not even mess with that until AFTER everything with a certain individual is resolved. You know, the one that's supposedly due to come by at eleven?" Considering that a plan with a round of nods, the latest conversation between those three adults is ended.

Tynie and Bobby are still laid out on their bed, with their heads aimed at her side of the mattress and their feet dangling over on his. "I know this isn't the conversation you wanted to have right now, but I'm curious. How do you want to go about dealing with that insurance bastard?" Tynie queries. "You don't encounter him beyond being in the same area. I say that in light of the fact you've covered way too much ground for us alone as it stands. Any calls or checks we get that are connected to him; I make sure they're resolved. I'd rather you be on my arm, relaxed than have you feeling like you personally have to jump his shit." Bobby conjures. Looking right into his eyes, Tynie constitutes "Yes my love."

In their living room, Mike's asked a similar question as Bobby. "I'm taking Tynie's alerts to the next level, intentionally. I don't want that asshole to get any ideas, and I refuse to have our son around someone who has even a remote tendency to be scandalous or exploitive. If I can help it, that is." Mike explores, only speaking loud enough for his woman to hear. Seeing his point instantly; Megan just as softly notions "Thank you, babe." Tynie and Bobby lay out together for a little while longer, her gently getting up before him.

Just as she does, T calls, with a question. "Brother, listen. Bobby and I discussed this about twenty minutes ago. Whatever you do, for the love of Christ himself, do NOT allow Daddy, Sasha or the kids within 500 feet of that insurance fucker. I'm serious man, Bobby and I want you to take the cautions I gave Mike and Megan, carrying them over to your house. I ain't tryin' to sound bossy, either. I just don't want Bobby, Mike, or I one to get a call from y'all sayin' that fucker ran bullshit game on any of you. Especially not them, but I would appreciate being alerted if the insurance agent upholds how we regard him. Oh, and should there be any sort of check involved do not have them go with you. Make sure you have Daddy's consent to get that shit resolved if he gets anything. Trust me, that bodes well with you being the one that insurance son-of -a-skank head-on." Tynie reclaims.

"I kind of figured you'd say that." T adjourns. "It's cool man. I figured since I was the one to warn Mike and Megan, I could restate my advisement to you." Tynie aligns. "That's entirely reasonable. We love you sis. Call us to talk to the kids after everything on your end is done." T deems. "Love you too, guys. That was me and Bobby's plan." Tynie returns, the two then communally hanging up. Listening intently to what his woman said, Bobby emphatically gleams "You are good!"

Turning to face him, Tynie maintains "Thanks gorgeous." Reaching her hand out to be held, she's surprised when it's not only taken, but kissed. Tugging her closer Bobby catches Tynie against his chest, feeling her drape his waist in her arms, encouraging "Keep it up babe, all this romance is exciting!" Deviantly smiling, Bobby suggests "Ohh I will, you'll see." Standing there, in one another's arms, as Tynie feels his tightly holding her, neither one's in any bit of rush to get anything done. Their hearts beat happily for the first time in nearly a week, Tynie listening to his after her cheek rests on Bobby's pec. Derailing their content pose, the phone goes off again, this time he's lead to answer it.

Inside three rings, Bobby finds out the court date slated for tomorrow got continued on account of the severe storm-affiliated damages to the federal courthouse. "Just call me with that new court date when it's confirmed." He grumbles, hanging up."What's wrong gorgeous, huh?" Tynie inquires, in a flirty voice. "Court date got continued, and they just NOW decide to notify us. Storm damage to the courthouse caused the continuance." Bobby reports. Sleekly standing before him one more time, she holsters their phone to his side, figuring "Sexy, they likely had quite a bit of people to contact. You gotta figure that courthouse does serve for federal cases for an entire fuckin' district. Now, let me get you back to showin' off that to-die-for smile."

"Make your move." Bobby dares. Tynie does, her hands sent right into his hair and down his jawline, her rising to her toes, planting the hottest kiss he's felt in several days. Holding her securely against him, Bobby leans down a bit, to essentially guide his wife back to standing on her feet. Breathlessly separating from the kiss as time had seemingly slowed during it, Bobby gasps "Damn." "Hell yeah!" Tynie sighs.

Gazing into one another's eyes for a few more minutes, she debates "Do I go ahead and dress to kill now, or do I wait until that business is handled?" "I can't wait to see you dressed to kill." Bobby anticipates. "You won't have to, for long." Tynie accedes, sounding absolutely giddy. Releasing her, following that with a light playful swat to her ass, Bobby watches his woman switch and sway every step from his side to her closet. Pining under her breath, she slides hangers around loudly, using that to cover up the sound of her indecision.

"What the hell am I doing? I don't have to worry about pervos or anything. I have a very strong, sexy, and protective husband. This debate's gotta stop; I don't want my honey waitin' long." Tynie berates. He caught her saying that last part, standing in the doorway of her closet, with his mouth smiling-though-kept shut for a couple minutes. "By the way sweetheart, while you were debating what to wear, I told the others. About that court date. Aside from a little business and a couple calls to talk to the kids, we have time alone. As for the family day, it's slated for Sunday." Bobby announces. Startled, Tynie jumps, wondering "How'd you…" "Ruining surprises are we?" He interferes, giving a very defiant smile. "No!" She squeals, returning to pick out an outfit.

In T's house, the kids, Sasha, and TreMarion are made comfortable in the master bedroom. T's in the main area of the house, waiting for the insurance guy. Keeping he and Sasha's phone nearby, the worst is braced for when it comes to that interaction. Caring for the kids together, TreMarion and Sasha detail why Sunday was chosen for the family day.

Standing on the inside of the front door, T gazes over to make sure the master bedroom door is closed. Half-heartedly welcoming the insurance guy in, although he's early, T keeps a very vigilant watch over that individual. Learning the family's insurance policy qualifies them to have the insurance company replace everything that was damaged by the store, T rages "Just where the fuck do you bastards get off thinkin' my family and I cannot make our own Goddamned purchases? You have a choice shithead, either you cut a separate check for this house's to-be-replaced items, and that for my brother in law Bobby, or you WILL see us in FEDERAL court!"

Trying to back away from T's belief, the insurance guy is threatened "What part of just cut those checks and get the FUCK off my land is difficult to grasp? Do you REALLY want to see me and my family before a FEDERAL judge?!" Calling his boss, the insurance guy's given an additional command: Do as T says for his property and Bobby's, come back, pack your shit, get a pink slip and expect a hotly-contested unemployment case. Mumbling his acceptance of that command and hanging up, the insurance guy cuts both checks and gets off T's land immediately after T receives them. Rushing to secure his property, T calls Mike and Bobby simultaneously.

When those men take this call, they're forewarned "I don't mean to sound so hostile, but this shit JUST happened! Guys, do NOT have Megan or Tynie ANYWHERE near the insurance agent! Mike, you may have to wait for a different one, because I just got ours fired after he deals with Bobby. Dude tried coercing me to go with what HE wanted for the policy covering MY fuckin' house! Yeah Bobby, our policy qualifies us for THEM to replace our shit. You heard that right brother; they tried THAT shit on me! This is why I promptly pulled a royally pissed off Tynie, snapped on the fatherfucker, threatened him with federal courtdates, and then got him fired. His LAST meeting as an insurance agent with our provider is with Bobby, from what I understand. By the way Mike, Bobby will translate what I mean by that second to last if you need him to. Ohh jeez! Cody could have heard my language, sorry Mike!" "Dude, I understood the minute you said coercing. You did what I would have, in all honesty. I'll tell you guys if I think you're cussing too much around my son. Until then, stop apologizin' about it so much." Mike intents. "Thanks for the heads' up. Trust me, brother, Mike and I don't blame you a bit." Bobby contributes.

Grateful for how receptive they were to his warning, T sends love to Tynie and Bobby. "Hey Mike, fair enough. Have a Good one." T rescinds. Closing the conversation when all that's returned, every phone involved is hung up and either holstered or laid aside. "We'll more than likely be waiting for a different insurance agent than the one who was supposed to come out. T nearly got coerced into an extortive deal, and the one who tried it will be canned by the end of his meeting with Bobby. I just found out. I'm glad we already established for you and Cody to not be in the area when I deal with them." Mike restates to Megan. "In that case, until this is all cleared, I'm not answering the phone." Megan alters. Cody's not paying much attention to the conversation, he's too busy being enthralled with a kids' show.

"What do you want to drink sexy? You look like you could seriously use one right now." Tynie ponders. "Glenlivet, for two." Bobby orders, also giving her a mixed expression. Walking with him to the kitchen, she breaks their hand hold upon arriving in that room, pouring those for each of them. Serving him, she craves "Tell me all about it." He complies, repeating T's latest warning pretty much verbatim. "Shitballs!" Tynie growls as Bobby silences, getting a laugh from her man. Sipping those while standing side-by-side, she's escorted to the kitchen bar first. Joining his wife, Bobby reclaims silence, in an attempt to check his anger in light of the news.

Keeping the altered arrangement with Megan, Mike winds up taking another call not even ten minutes later. The boss of that soon-to-be-fired insurance agent is inquiring about whether or not Mike wants the insurance company to replace his damaged items. "Absolutely not! I will guarantee you one thing right here and now, if you keep trying to unlawfully interrogate and coerce me to go your way: the Goren's WILL NOT be the only ones taking you before a federal judge! I already know your people did this to them, too! You have my checks ready within FIVE minutes of handling my claims or the next time you hear this voice is when I'm testifying against you in FEDERAL court!" Mike barks. Unknown to Mike when he started barking, a member of Corporate management listened in on the call.

"Do as he demands, when you get back here, you'll be joining that subordinate. You'll be coming back to a pink slip, a time limit to pack your shit, and a very hotly-contested unemployment case. We take these allegations of corercion and unlawful interrogation as well as federal court date threats VERY seriously around here." The monitoring manager commands.

"I hope whoever said that can still hear this. Today will be the LAST time the households of the Goren family and my home will deal with your company. I swear to whatever corrupted version of Christ you happen to pray to: If our checks are stopped or we have ANY issues with resolving them, you KNOW when you'll hear from us again!" Mike directs. Assuring Mike the checks will clear without issue, the Corporate manager ends the call.

"I better warn Bobby." Mike grouses, making that call. Megan overheard what her fiancée said, taking to alerting T right beside him. Upon answering it, T hears Megan recount every aspect of the most recent call Mike took. "When you can, you tell Mike we owe him another Heineken. That was genius!" T brags after Megan concludes. "Will do." Megan insures, T ending the call.

Telling Bobby that Megan "backed him" when it came to alerting Tynie and Bobby's family, each detail of the conversation with the insurance people is recapped by Mike. "I've just been told that you guys owe me a Heineken. You don't. Not when it comes to shit like this. I'll let them know later, after things get done." Mike refuses, before Bobby can really respond.

"Yeah, we'll arrange for a meet-up for us all to get a new insurance guy. Give me a few days, let me do some research." Megan provides, hoping Bobby can hear her. "That works, but if Tynie and I can't make that meeting, it's due to the federal court date getting continued from the storm damage at the federal courthouse. Yeah, I took that call too. If that's the case, give the new insurance guy's information to my brother in law, T. He'll get it back to me." Bobby admonishes. "Bobby, she's not doing that research alone. Not after what we just experienced with an insurance company, I forbid it." Mike disallows. "Don't blame you a bit. We'll talk later guys." Bobby finishes. Ending the call on that note, again Bobby's phone's holstered, as Mike's and Megan's are laid aside.

"Sons of fatherfuckers... you know who I mean by that!" Tynie howls. Returning to his drink, Bobby regards "My sentiments exactly, and I'm not the only one." Re-joining him, she silences, the two mutually striving to check their anger. When the drinks are done with, she's prevented from cleaning up when he arises with both glasses in hand. Yet again nearing her side, Bobby's held closely as soon as Tynie can. Leaning against him while remaining seated, she premeditates "Think of it this way love, after our affairs with that bastard are done, we have time to ourselves." "That's going to be great, you just wait and see." Bobby proclaims.

At last taking the opportunity to show off what she's wearing, Tynie stands up, and struts right to his hip. Bobby whistles, and then boasts "You are a stunning woman, you look amazing." "Thanks." She murmurs, lightly kissing him. Standing before Bobby still, she presumes "Now, don't you think you look anything other than absolutely sexy. I know what just crossed your mind, honey. You always look extremely good… to me anyway." Smiling broadly at her, Bobby affirms "Thank you beautiful."

Again having their day interrupted by a phone call, this time she takes it. "Yeah, my husband's unavailable right now. I swear to whatever version of God you believe in: if consider you bullshitting me in any way, the next time you hear the name Tynie Goren will be when I have you federally prosecuted!" Tynie demands.

The insurance guy from Corporate rescinds "I know you mean business. I was wondering if I could come by to do your claim in 40 minutes, as opposed to this afternoon. The reason I'm asking this is tethered to an internal investigation so I can't say anything else." "You have that 40 minutes to get to my house, but if you're late: you see us in court because I will deem that you defrauding my husband. Do I make myself clear?!" Tynie dictates, waiting three seconds before hearing "Absolutely. I'm on the way now."

Hanging up on the guy from Corporate, she describes "Yeah, I did lie to him about your availability. I did that intentionally, because they've already dealt with two guys that we are related to or consort with. I wanted to send them a message, one that swears up and down that the guys in our lives aren't the only ones unafraid to raise legal hell. I know that's not what you wanted me to do, yet I am also aware that insurance assholes tend to pull shit on females. By the way, he'll be over in 40 minutes, some bullshit about an internal investigation." "So you basically just trapped him." Bobby clarifies. Tynie nods and smiles evilly.

Pulling her closer, he continues "Very nicely done, sugar. Now, you don't deal with any more of this. Not the way I'm working it. All you do from here on out when it comes to the insurance bastard is sit back and look hot." "I can do that!" Tynie giddily shrieks. The phone was on her, inside a few moves, it's now in his hand. Texting Mike, Bobby addresses "You may want to go ahead and move Megan and Cody. Call me now to find out why." Mike obeys, learning what Tynie did, the reasons behind it, as well as what she was told by the insurance guy from Corporate. "I'm having them leave the room the second after I hang up. Thanks man." Mike compels.

"No sweat man." Tynie replies with Mike able to hear her, Bobby then hanging up. Holstering their phone, he's about to say something; when she gleams "Honey that was awesome of you." Kissing her forehead, he mutters "Hey, they've backed us." Retaining his promise to Bobby and Tynie, Mike directs Cody and Megan to leave the room, with a plan to explain later. Those two comply, Megan already guessing the reason she and Cody are being told to vacate that part of their house. Cody really doesn't understand what's going on right now, all he knows is someone's been messing with family and friends.

Twenty five minutes after Mike called Bobby, Tynie's sitting at the kitchen bar again, depicting "I don't want my sitting back and lookin' hot to impede on anything to do with the insurance situation. Especially not with the fact we've already had to repeatedly threaten federal prosecution." Seeing her point immediately, Bobby decodes "You also have a sense that I'm going to need a witness. Whatever I do, you don't want me letting that fucker know that. Only if your gut tells you differently are you going to get any further involved." Tynie nods with a stone-serious look.

Sharing one more kiss, Bobby goes to the entryway of the house. Getting up from her seat, a drink's obtained, her altering the seated pose to surveil the front of the house without making it look too obvious. Five minutes after she's in that position, the insurance guy is let in. Bobby handles the insurance agent like he would've a non-cooperative suspect, making him uncomfortable. "Excuse you shithead! Where the Christ do you get off trying to own and control my husband?! Just who the fuck do you think you are, waltzing in here under the belief you own the joint?! You are really testing my patience, and disrespecting both of us and our home right now! Either you cut those checks, serve them to my husband and get the hell off my land in the next fifteen seconds or you see us before a federal judge! Not just me and Bobby, my in-laws, my father, my friends Mike and Megan Logan as well!" Tynie unleashes, witnessing all that's happening in their living room.

"We're timing you!" Bobby snarls. With five seconds to spare, the agent serves the freshly-cut checks and leaves. Securing the house, those checks are pocketed prior to Bobby's re-approaching Tynie. "I went with my gut, and against your wishes. You know I won't stand for you and our home to be disrespected. Oh God, I called Megan a Logan before she's legally a Logan. I don't want to bug Mike again, but he has a right to know about this shit." Tynie deposes.

"Yeah, I've got that covered. I knew why you did all that honey. I'm not upset with you." Bobby allocutes, then going for their phone. Alerting Mike in yet another call, Bobby repeats every detail, even Tynie's sole regret. "Man, you tell your wife she's done no wrong. If anything, she covered us in a way I didn't see coming. Do that, and try to have a good one." Mike instigates. Promising they will, Bobby hangs up. Holstering their phone, Bobby goes for a beer as his wife sips her drink.

"I'd give anything for today to not have any more bullshit." Tynie mopes. Rushing to set his beer down and hold her, Bobby plans "If I can help it, your day won't have any more bullshit to it. We finish these, get those checks resolved and go from there." "Sounds wonderful." Tynie mentions, handing over his beer. Bringing her drink away from her lips, she divulges "God I hate how often we've had to call out our people because of a few fucktards. I mean seriously, we have lives to live and really shouldn't have to be so-constantly tethered to our fuckin' phones!" Soothing her this time takes a while, ironically the start of Tynie's relaxation is timed moments after their drinks are done.

Cleanup from them is simple, the two then aiming to get those checks resolved. Bumping into T at the bank, Tynie and Bobby simultaneously remember what she told T earlier about that. "I seriously hope Mike doesn't have Megan just research our replacement insurance company over-the-phone or online. Lord knows how insurance guys like to fuck with women, and this family." Tynie prays. "Yeah, you two have done enough. I know how to work this and when. We love you and know when you'll contact our phone again." T rejoinders, also hugging the couple briefly. Thanking him, those three take their checks to get resolved. T's insurance check is handled first, the clerk looking terrified that entire time.

Refusing to leave the bank without those two; T stands back to witness their handling of those compensations. Tapping her spouse on the shoulder, Tynie whispers "T's returning the favor I gave him five minutes ago. Go with it." Bobby curtly nods; the three then departing the bank five minutes later. T sends a text, summarizing the last conversation he had with Mike. Tynie doesn't receive that message until both Bobby's and T's cars are pulling out of the parking lot by the bank. Reading that summary, she replies "We did well enough for one damn day. We should leave Mike, Megan and Cody be for tonight, unless shit turns urgent. I say that due to all the complications we've had with the insurance today. Love you dude, and to the best of my power: Bobby and I will be calling you to talk to the kids tonight around 7." T's conclusion "That works, love you."

Sliding their phone back to the holster on his hip, Tynie sits back, again trying to relax. As they drive, it's discovered that the spa they'd recently went to is closed still. Pulling up closer, she reads a sign that says they went under, and the building is up for sale. Not exactly surprised, Bobby notices a plotting smile on Tynie's face from the corner of his eye. "I'm not done romancing you, nor am I finished making up for every moment of your hurting lately." Bobby dismisses.

"I know that baby. I was just thinking about how I can do some things for you while you make that all happen. After all, we do have that entertainment center to replace. Yeah, that may not be a part of your idea, but I said what I did because we don't yet know when that damn court date will be. I figure since we've already gotten the insurance end covered, we may as well handle that while we're out." Tynie reveals.

At a red light, Bobby looks over, noting "You're really amazing to me. You know that, right?" "Hey now, we're amazing to each other. I don't want perfection. I'm perfectly content with you being you, and the romance is a definite plus." Tynie corrects, giddily smiling. Bobby doesn't contest her out loud, he didn't wish to ruin her reason to smile, but her remarks are debated in his mind. Driving on, they see Mike, Megan and Cody heading to their bank. Tynie waves, Cody returning it first, with his parents in tow. They won't see those three again until morning; however they will remain in near-constant contact.

Coming to an electronics store, Bobby showers his wife in chivalry again, Tynie cuddling right up to him as they walk inside. She's jeered for her outfit, he's sneered for being her "Sugar Daddy," yet this time neither really reacts to that. Those sneers and jeers turn to ladies hitting on Bobby right in front of Tynie. Turning her head like a shot, she sees a group of college-aged women hooting and hollering. "Look bitches; get your eyes off my man before I land you in the ass end of an ambulance!" Tynie yells. The initial insurance agent they had hears that, sternly advising the group of bitches "You really don't want to test her. Just back off of her husband, go about your shopping. Trust me, I contested them and got fired for it! I'm lucky to not be in federal prison right now!"

On that tip, the group disperses, running away from Tynie and Bobby. Facing the ex-insurance agent, Tynie scolds "Too little too late for you to be trusted by us, our family, and our friends. Keep the fuck off our path, and that of our family and friends, or your luck runs out! I WILL get word if you don't!" Blazing a trail away from the couple, the ex-insurance agent recognizes her threat. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "You did well with all that. Thank you, babe." Standing a bit taller, with a short peck to his lips, Tynie returns "Anything for you."

Resuming the pose shared when they entered the store, Tynie and Bobby walk right up to the section that carries entertainment centers. Approached by a salesman, she's urgently skeptical about his pitch, and the system he's recommending. Releasing her as his own suspicions rise, Bobby shares a look with his wife. Pointing to the salesman, Tynie flips him off with the other hand. "That's what I figured." Bobby accepts. As she drops her hands, he pushes the couple past that annoying salesman.

"Thank you for backing me a minute ago, darling. I hope the other patrons hear me when I say this: that salesman doesn't give a damn about any of us. All he wants to do is coerce customers into purchasing shitty products just long enough to buffer his commission." Tynie declares.

Several patrons take heed of Tynie's warning, numerous pending-purchases change immediately after they hear it. Word of Tynie's accusation against the salesman makes it across the store before she and Bobby even come close to the check-out area. As Bobby overhears a rendition of his wife's advisement, he decides "Change of plans, we're getting out of here."

Looking over her shoulder, Tynie extends "Yeah, and by the looks of it, we're not the only ones! There's a whole crowd following your idea, dear." Basically flooding the parking lot, her latest statement is proven true, the store looking deserted in moments.

The second store they go to is only remotely better than the first, Tynie and Bobby having the new entertainment center slated to be delivered in a matter of hours. A few patrons whom followed the couple out detail the warning Tynie gave at the other store while in line behind the pair. "Not exactly surprising, I'm shocked they're still in business." The clerk mutters, as Tynie and Bobby leave. In his SUV, Tynie and Bobby separately rub a hand down their faces, frustrated at many of today's happenings. Right when he sets them on a trek back to the house, Megan calls. Bobby answers it, learning that Megan and Mike wanted to "do the family a favor, given everything they've done." "Hopefully that court date isn't in the next four hours, man. T's house gets cleaned up from that storm damage, then ours, then yours. Best I could have Mike do with the contractor. T gave Mike his address before I called you guys." Megan admits.

"That works well actually, we're on our way home from some running around right now." Bobby retorts. "Sis, you DON'T want to know how THAT went. Trust me!" Tynie adds from the background. "Yikes." Megan infers, catching the hint. "Yeah, pretty much. We'll talk later." Bobby concurs, Megan hanging up. Holstering their phone, Bobby drives on, Tynie still looking upset. Concern glaring in his eyes, when they're at another red light, he looks over at her. "I'm not upset with you or anything we've done. I'm just exasperated at the fact basic respect and civil dignities are for the most part dead in society. It seriously shouldn't have taken us and our people the extremes we've gone to in order to be properly respected. That clerk was right when she said it's not exactly surprising, but it is annoying as fuck!" Tynie relinquishes.

"You're right, and you just gave me an idea. When we get home, you'll be sitting back lookin' sexy while I take care of something." Bobby relates, continuing on their way to the house. Hearing the way he worded part of that plan, she acclaims under her breath "Thanks for the idea yourself, dear." Bobby catches that, chuckling a bit, which gets Tynie to join right in. Arriving in their driveway the chivalry returns, Tynie soon after getting whisked inside. Securing the house behind them, Bobby leads his woman to the furthest reclining section of the couch, standing over her.

Conference calling Megan and T, Bobby announces "Megan, I'm calling you off that insurance provider research. T, I've decided that for us it may be best to re-instate your idea about a trust fund for house repairs, especially those in the aftermath of a storm. I'd rather pay out of pocket like that than go through what we have today. I'm not just talking about the extremes we had to take with the insurance. I mean also in terms of being under any impression that a business or their representative is about to coerce or scam any of us. I say we get together either tomorrow or after I find out about that changed court date to make this all happen. Mike, if you can hear this, you may also want to change banks. I say that because the bank you guys use has been known to fuck customers over. We can get that taken care of under the same meet-up if you want."

"Bobby, we are not waiting for that court date. This shit's a priority because of it entailing our finances and homes. We get together tomorrow morning to do that, all of it. Mike, Bobby's not deceiving you about your bank dude. I can say that because what Bobby claimed actually happened to our family." T constitutes.

"In that case, tomorrow morning 7 a.m., at my place. We'll have breakfast here and cover all that ground." Mike renders. Everyone involved exchanges "See you then" before Bobby sends love to T's house. After that exchange, Mike hangs up, planning to tell his fiancée privately. "We love you too, guys. I took this call in the kitchen because the kids are napping right now." T educates, the conversation ending. Setting their phone down, Bobby still stands over his wife. "Come here you." Tynie invites, petting the couch next to her. Taking her invitation, he's held the second he sits down.

"I've been thinking about what Sasha said regarding retreats and disrespect. I'm wondering if maybe it'd be better for us to stick around here, making it so unless we call to talk to the kids the phone will most likely go unused. Barring absolute emergencies in the family or with Mike's household, of course. There's another bonus to us doing it that way, that being we don't have to ask anyone to check our houses. With Mike and T having kids to look after, that may very well be best. I've wondered about that because of today's trend of us being so blatantly disrespected. I don't want our retreat having that as a part of it, nor do I want the kids believing for a second we're bailing on them. Does that make any sense?" Tynie depicts.

"Don't worry like that, beautiful. Everything for our retreat will be fine. Yes, you made sense, but I think that can be a back-up plan. You've really taken over a significant bit on your own; the retreat is just one part of my turf." Bobby assures. "Just one day out with my honey without being dishonored, that's all I want!" Tynie cries. Enveloping her in a tight hug, Bobby sates "You'll have that day, baby. I'm sorry it wasn't today, though." "Not your fault, don't take on liability for shit you didn't do. You won't let me do that." Tynie refutes. Muttering a soft "Yes Dear," he keeps her close for a time.

Mike repeats the word he got from T and Bobby, Megan listening intently. "They've yet to deceive us, and I really don't think they'd do that over things this important. Especially since T let us know what happened with them." Megan authenticates. "I didn't think so either, which is why I told them to be here tomorrow morning. I figure since they're helping us, the least we can do is make them breakfast." Mike relents. "Definitely." Megan agrees, Cody again being oblivious to the conversation.

In their own homes, and their own rights, the men of those three residences are infuriated at the scope of disrespect they've all received. Sasha, Megan, and Tynie not only know that, but they all agree with it. All Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior are aware of is the houses had unexpected business to handle, and there's a get together tomorrow. The twins' getting doted over by their parents provides T a chance to defer energy away from his righteous anger, giving Sasha another opportunity to spend time with her husband and children.

TreMarion goes against the family's wishes about him doing a lot of work, him making numerous trips between the laundry room and the pile of clothes needing washed. Sasha catches that, assuming the actions of the family elder are his distraction. Relating to household chores, Mike and Megan alternate on doing theirs, so Cody has someone watching over him.

Bobby and Tynie are still on their couch, her beginning to again relax in his arms. Curious as to how the current position is even remotely comfortable to her, Bobby's delicate when he moves his wife back to leaning against the couch. Glancing in her eyes again, he interprets "There's no need for you to worry about a thing. We're going to relax and have a decent rest of the day. Everything else that may come up is on me, not you." "That's all well and good, but right now I'd love it if you laid out and relaxed with me." Tynie cites. Stretching out so her lap is his pillow, Bobby grants that wish, the two are then kicking back without further discussion.

One household at a time, for about an hour after housework is done, the others in their lives follow suit. Mainly deterring from that to make a later-than-usual lunch, Mike and TreMarion head to their kitchens, leaving the areas they'd shared with the others in their homes. "I don't really like Daddy doing all this work around here, babe. Can you go switch places with him?" Sasha requests. Kissing her cheek, T answers that request in actions at first, telling TreMarion upon entering the kitchen "Dad, you've covered enough ground for one day. Sasha and I'd rather have you sit with the kids and her for a bit." TreMarion doesn't debate the point behind that request; it's honored moments after T brings the regard up.

Tynie breaks their silence, appropriating "Mike and Megan are making our breakfast tomorrow, I'm starting to think the fairest thing for us to do is bring them coffee. I mean, they do have Cody to look after and a bank-connected business to deal with tomorrow. I know you didn't want me worrying, but they've been really fair with us. I'm simply trying to keep the playing level equaled." "How did you know what I was thinking?" Bobby poses. "I guessed, I swear. Worst that can happen is when one of us asks how they take their coffee, we get shut down." Tynie quantifies. Discovering that's true, Bobby reaches to call Megan. "No baby, my idea, my phone call to make." Tynie disapproves, taking the phone from him. "Hey sis, listen. We're sorry for how often your phones have been called, but for one reason I've had a real bad case of forgetting to ask about stuff today. I mean hell, you would too after all the disrespect we've been served. Honey, Bobby and I have talked again. He's waiting on a delivery right now, so I'm covering this. Since we're all due to be at your place tomorrow at 7 a.m., can you text me how you and Mike take your coffee? You're making our breakfast sis; we're bringing your coffee. We can't do that for everyone though, because I'm not talented enough to carry all those coffees at the same time. Neither's Bobby, and he'll be the second to tell you that. I was the first." Tynie proposes as soon as Megan takes the call.

"You didn't call at an indecent hour, and you have good reason to be upset by all that disrespect. You also aren't wrong for being forgetful, because that happens to everyone. You're not buying our coffees, Tynie. Mike won't allow that, nor am I. Although I do believe you, about it taking talent to carry several coffees at once." Megan disallows. "Fair enough." Tynie falters, sharing in well wishes before Megan hangs up.

Setting their phone to an end table, she re-states "Megan and Mike said no to the coffees dear. They're alright with our offer, but they don't feel right having us do that. She didn't say as much, but I have a feeling that's because of our rule relating to guests bringing food over." Laid out across her lap still, Bobby's hand is taken into his wife's.

Megan faces Mike while being seated, recounting "Tynie and Bobby wanted to bring us coffee, when they won't let us take food over to their house. I told them you and I won't allow that, but didn't say why. She's reeling from behaviors of the insurance agents, and apparently they've been disrespected beyond that. She actually admitted that she and Bobby aren't "talented" enough to carry multiple coffees at the same time. I can't shake the feeling they'd have just brought the coffees over otherwise, I mean if we all weren't so disrespected." "I'm glad you said something before they did bring those over." Mike confirms.

T's got their late lunch prepared, coming into the master bedroom to tell the others in his home. Following him out, TreMarion has Junior in his arms, with Ty-Leah being in Sasha's. Mike brings over the meal to Megan and Cody, all of the adults in that group eating together without bringing up most of today's events. Concluding the meal at nearly the same time, unaware of the near-matched timeframe that happened, Megan and Sasha clean it all up.

Reverting the pose of their hands, hers is kissed, Bobby arising from the couch. Before she can ask, he's headed to the kitchen, planning on making their next meal. His departing like that initially worries Tynie, but then she remembers there's a delivery due to arrive in the next hour and a half. "I love you Bobby." Tynie oaths. "Love you too, Tynie." Bobby blesses, still working on lunch. As he's distracted in the kitchen, she takes still another call, this one connected to the delivery. A matter of seconds into the call, Tynie describes every legal action they intend to take if the delivery people do anything she or Bobby finds dishonorable, closing with a final alert "For the record, I have my husband's full consent to contest the charges to his bank card, which will get those legal actions initiated. If you and your people love your freedom, you won't fuck with us!" Urgently annotating the system, the agent of the store reads it back. "You won't get any sort of call-back on this matter. If your people do anything my spouse and I find disrespectful, you KNOW when you'll hear our names again!" Tynie sneers, hanging up.

Hastily putting the phone on the coffee table, she flops back against the couch. "You know, I'm half tempted to tell everyone tomorrow that we need to go out of town just to get shit for our houses. I'm THAT sick of business people thinkin' they can pull fast ones on us just to buffer their commissions." Tynie decrees. "Yeah, I was starting to wonder about that. Like you said, we deal with it tomorrow. Now, all I want you to do is sit back and look absolutely sexy." Bobby requisitions.

Leaned back on the reclining section of the couch she's been in since they got home, Tynie repeats "Yeah, I can do that." Closing her eyes, mainly due to the day's frustrations already starting to get to her, there's a window for him to lay the meal out to the coffee table, without Tynie seeing. Taking that chance, Bobby has it all ready and a seat taken beside his wife before her eyes re-open. Feeling his hand graze hers, Tynie opens her eyes, slowly grinning. They share in two things after that, one being lunch, the other being no desire to talk. Getting their fill, she turns slightly, aligning her lips to his. Taking it slow with their next kiss, Tynie's surprised when Bobby makes it a long and passionate one.

T recalls there's a contractor soon to be in his house, requesting that TreMarion and Sasha keep the kids in the master bedroom. Planning on getting them all out of the room when the cleaning is done, T contends "I'd rather it be done like this, and given how businesses have treated us all today, I really don't think I need to explain why." "I'm making that a rule around here when we deal with any sort of contractor, until the kids are older." Sasha concretes. "She beat me to advising that." TreMarion infers. Sharing in a quick kiss, Sasha witnesses T leave the room, him then awaiting the contractor.  
>A new trend emerges, T discovering it when the contractor arrives, handles the job, and leaves without incident. Already knowing their next destination, the contractor also closes T's front door behind themselves. Tynie and Bobby have just dispelled their latest affections when she realizes they've got more than just the delivery coming to the house. Guiding her to lean back on the couch yet again, Bobby re-intentions "I've got the rest; you sit back and look sexy."<p>

Mentally prepped for another round of disrespect and scandalous business-person behavior, Bobby's stunned when that doesn't happen. Essentially being in out and done, the contractors make their way to Mike's less than half an hour after being at Bobby's. Just as Bobby goes to shut the front door, the delivery crew with his new entertainment center shows up.

Looking gaunt in their faces, the men make sure that entertainment center is set up, not speaking until after they're out of the house. Finally able to secure the home, Bobby goes around checking the expanse of their land and home. Completing that, he locks up the house one more time, then returns to Tynie's side, the two becoming seated beside one another on the that happens, Mike permits the cleaning contractors to do their job, Megan keeping Cody beside her. The job doesn't take as long as either Mike or Megan expected, the contractors also seeing themselves out. Suspecting they'd been robbed because of how fast those contractors wanted to leave, Mike and T separately do a full house and property canvass.

In none of their searches was anything missing or out of order, which is a tragically- appeasing fact in every adult's day. The kids are kept in the dark about a lot of how businesses have treated everyone, all they know is there are people who've upset their parents and friends. Keeping it that way is quite intentional, because Cody and Ty-Leah already have a tendency to worry.

Something Mike and Megan don't realize is, T's and Bobby's households follow their idea about making this afternoon one for watching movies. With their kids in the crib at the base of their bed, T and Sasha welcome TreMarion to join them. Accepting that, they spend a couple hours simply relaxing as movies enthrall the twins. Cody's just as intensely entertained by the show on their TV, Megan and Mike fully capitalizing on the chance to be relaxed as a family.

Tynie's got Bobby partly in her arms at this point, half-haunched just to hold him in that way. Seeing the concern over her comfort blare in his eyes, she opts to lay him out against her lap. Petting the sides of his hair as the capper to that move, Tynie broadly smiles. Still hovering over him a little, her hair is toyed with by Bobby's outstretched left hand. They've deterred one another from watching movies, Bobby glancing over at the TV to see just how horrid the flick they began watching has become. Shutting it off suddenly, he gazes into her eyes, rising so their lips meet as the remote's set down at him, Tynie sees Bobby lift himself halfway up, her soon stroking his jawline with her fingers. Delicately taking her cheek into his palm, he softly kisses her, Tynie deepening the affection. Basking in the power and passion of the kiss, the couple's minds go momentarily blank, for one of the first times this week.

Slipping their lips apart, Tynie's face glows, and her smile widens until it's from ear-to-ear. One thing about the past two days still nags Bobby, him recognizing "I've still got a lot of work to do in order to make up for every second you doubted being able to come to me, much less for all the times I really didn't step up and take care of things for you."

"Ohh honey, I'm happy. Really, you've already worked wonders. I believe I told you I didn't want you acting as if the world was strapped onto your broad and extremely gorgeous shoulders. Yes, I did more than you intended today, I'll admit that. The sole reason I did was due to the fact my gut told me you needed one faction of back-up or another. I'm sorry for putting how I felt in such a way that you deny yourself the chances to fully enjoy our romantic side. All I really want is for you to relax now, since that's what you want for me. In terms of everything else, we take it as it comes. Yes love, if I have anything to say about it: you will have more than ample opportunities to not only take care of what's obviously nagging you, but to be romantic with me." Tynie conveys. Smiling broadly as she spoke, Bobby lays back, affirming "You most definitely got it."

Using her lap as a bit of a vantage point to look her over again, he rolls to a side, seeing her feet are still constrained in heels. Deftly getting up, not really allowing Tynie a chance to contest, he kneels before her. The pain of those shoes is starting to evidence itself in her face, her eyes squinting shut. "I will not have that." Bobby chides, taking those heels off one at a time. "Ohh God that feels good!" Tynie moans. Taking that statement as a challenge, he massages her feet, again one at a time. Relaxation zaps through her as the massage ends, Bobby hearing it in her voice."Yes, I have a love/hate relationship with heels. I love to occasionally wear them, so I can look my sexiest for you. I hate it when they start to be murder on my feet." Tynie confesses. "I hate seeing you hurt for any reason, much less because of a pair of shoes. I love taking care of you, making you feel like royalty. So, in a sense, I have my own love/hate relationship with heels." Bobby responds, tossing the latest pair towards the front door.

Standing in front of her again, he configures "Oh, and by the way, you always look sexy to me. Yes, I love seeing you dressed like this, but I love you as my wife more." Biting her lower lip, Tynie's face turns beet red, him resuming his place at her side. Ironically, the release of her lip is timed perfectly with when Bobby's fully leaned back on the couch. With just one look to her face, Bobby realizes just how far he's fallen from being the romantic husband Tynie desires.

Disgusted with himself, instantly his eyes close; as an act of shame his left hand then immediately covers most of his face. Turning her head, she sees that, pleading "Stop doing that to my honey.. Please." Bobby takes a deep breath, pulls his hand away, only to see it taken into hers. Stroking the side of his hand with her thumb, Tynie stipulates "Now lover, I know you had planned to work that hot ass off in order to make up for things we talked about yesterday. You've truly worked wonders for me today, so don't believe otherwise. Neither of us expected even half the disrespect we got when handling what we did, but I did come away with some really sweet moments from you. I can hear you say it now; you want me to have more than just sweet moments. You're thinking along the lines that you're some kind of massive failure for not doing more for me in one day. You may not say it outrightly, but I can see it all over your face. My God Bobby, that is so far from the truth! I know you want me to have the best, the world, but I swear: I already do. You need only look in a mirror to find out how. Please sweetheart, trust my word on this. Let it ring in your mind like a song stuck in your head. Allow our love to be your guide, that and my wishes for you to not be so damn hard on yourself."

Hearing every emotion in her voice, from love to worry and right back, Bobby exposes "Thank you babe, for opening my eyes. You are aware you're brilliant, right?" "So I occasionally get told." Tynie meekly attributes. Tilting half her figure so his eyes can be directly stared into, she challenges "Now, where were we?" Engulfing her in his arms, Bobby brings his lips closer, absolving "Right about here." Holding her halfway over his lap as they again start to kiss, Tynie slides the rest of the way onto him. Moaning together, their re-instated romances light a different fire between the two, one of pure lust. Feeling every bit of his arousal beneath her, Tynie starts rubbing all over Bobby's chest. Nibbling one another's lower lips, she sultrily desires "I want you to make wild love to me." Still having her in his arms, Bobby arises, moving his hands below her ass. Shrieking in excitement, Tynie peppers his face in kisses, being charioted every step to their room.

He doesn't let her go until they reach the bed, settling his wife to her feet somewhat suddenly. Reaching out for Bobby, Tynie tears his shirt off, then reaching for his jeans. Marveling over him, she licks her lips, undoing his button and zipper at the same time. Bobby makes relatively short order of removing her clothes as well, stepping out of his jeans only after his wife's entirely nude. Tauntingly, she pets his rock hard dick, making Bobby grunt, with her seductively challenging "Make your move."

Being swiftly lifted off the floor, Tynie instinctually wraps her legs around his hips. With there now being an ever-so-slight height difference, she capitalizes on it, kissing him hungrily. One roll of his hips, her depths are filled, their kiss continuing as he starts thrusting. Grasping his shoulders tightly, Tynie mewls into his mouth. Protectively cupping the back of her head, he spins and drops them to the mattress, not missing a single beat. Pulling their lips apart, Bobby growls and grunts, Tynie moaning "Yeah baby..." Dropping her jaw, as her mouth starts to form a large "O," her own grunts are punctuated with lusty breaths. Trailing his back from shoulders to hipline, she paws but does not claw Bobby.

Clamping her mouth to his collarbone, Tynie starts leaving a hickey, which goads him on. Keeping the pace of their sex up, both are soon covered in sweat, her lips removed from his collarbone after a quarter-sized love-bite remains. Kissing all over her neck as he keeps pounding, Bobby marks her as he received. Carnal need courses through each of them, her body responding in tune with his intense fucking. Hearing her scream his name to the heavens eventually, Bobby feels every last bit of Tynie's orgasm. Slicked by her juices, his manhood bulges some more, telling in that his closeness to release. Tempering his power and pace a bit, Bobby tries to stave off that climax, desiring to get Tynie off again. Underneath him, she rocks her hips, groaning "Come for me baby, come in me!" Keeping the motion of her hips up, she entices him, Bobby showing as much as he grinds into her. Taking his wife there again, Bobby floods her, howling Tynie's name.

Lying as they'd made love, with Tynie's legs still wrapped around his hips, he reaches back to release them one at a time, which is how they drop to the bed. Gazing into her eyes as he rolls from being atop her, Bobby sees the ecstasy glowing on Tynie's face, showing the same on his. Rolling to a side each, they exchange accolades, praises, and another kiss. Breaking that off, Bobby waves his wife back, getting pants on to retrieve their phone and her pill bottle. Making it back to their room less than ten minutes later, he arranges his end table the same way as always when a day's ending.

Mike and Megan don't yet share intimacies today, but he is plotting. Cody's relaxed with them right now; the third movie in a series is just ending. Watching over their son, the couple sees him beginning to doze off. Aware they have a bit of an early morning tomorrow, having already chosen not to go out again until morning, Megan starts getting Cody ready to end his day. With their son later prepared for bed, they shut off the entertainment center. Mike and Megan debate what to make for dinner, Cody sitting between them.

Something else comes to Mike's mind, him wondering "Do you think it'd be a bad idea to ask them about soundproofing? Tynie and Bobby or one of their relatives I mean." "I don't see how, honestly. They have advised us on how to deal with a lot based on their own experiences, so I imagine that'd be alright." Megan supposes. "Daddy, don't bother them again today. I don't really know how, but it sounded like they'd had a really bad one. We also had some people in here you didn't trust, or else you'd have said it's ok for me and Mama to be in the room when you dealt with them." Cody interrupts. "He's not wrong." Megan and Mike agree as one. From there, the conversation resumes being about what to have for dinner.

TreMarion has the household's next meal idea in the back of his mind, the five of them dispersing to make some of the preparations for tomorrow. Within forty-five minutes, pretty much all they need to do to ready for the earlier-than-typical meeting is charge their phones, and care for the kids first-morning needs. Sasha decides against packing her pills until they're heading out the door tomorrow, given the fact she's got to take a dose before bed. Ty-Leah and Junior are now bathed and in their pajamas, T and Sasha head out of the master bedroom, holding them.

"I know I've done significantly more today than either of you desire from me. I'm aware you're not comfortable with the prospect of my working so hard, you're fearful I'll be injured. However, after the way certain interactions turned out, I felt it right to cut you both some breaks. There are only two more things I plan to do for you along those lines. One is to make dinner, the other to handle that cleanup." TreMarion rationalizes. "Just as long as you don't get hurt, and don't do this constantly, we're alright with it." T elicits. "You have a deal, son." TreMarion confirms. One-by-one, Ty-Leah and Junior finally get to walk around the living room, under their parents' and grandfather's very watchful eyes. TreMarion starts something else, teaching the kids how to introduce themselves to someone. Practicing that with T and Sasha's assistance, they hear first "Hi, I'm Ty-eeah." "Someone call Bobby... They gotta hear this!" Sasha instructs.

TreMarion hustles to obey, having Tynie to put their end on speaker. She does, and then they both hear "Hi, I'm Ty-eeah." "Ohh my God!" She gasps, Bobby absolutely beaming. "Aunt Tynie's alright honey, she and I are proud of you." He lulls, timing it expertly as Ty-Leah was about to fret. "Hi, I'm Junor." Junior quips, nobody correcting them right away. "Hey Ty-Leah, Junior, how's your day been?" Tynie questions, as proud tears run from her eyes and echo in her voice. Talking to them both after that question, the kids pick up on how to properly pronounce their names.

"Hi, I'm Ty-Leah" and "Hi, I'm Junior" resonate through the phone in near-record time after that. Conversing some more with their namesakes, Tynie and Bobby are pleasantly stunned when the kids say at the same time "We love you, Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie. Good night." "We love you too. Good night." Tynie happily weeps, with Bobby repeating her. The adults in that house exchange love and wishes for a good night with Tynie and Bobby right behind the up afterwards, she re-aligns the phone to the charger, cheering "First chance we get, we as a family are SO celebrating!" "Most definitely." Bobby celebrates. The glow across Tynie's cheeks brightens, as it does on his, the two basking in a proud moment.

Mike's household is oblivious to those developments, him being in the kitchen to make their dinner as Cody and Megan kick back. Leaving the couch for a while, Megan still has eyes on their son, electing to discuss a few considerations with her fiancée. "Honey, getting our bank-linked business done really wasn't the only thing I had planned for us tomorrow. There may be a few conversations had with Tynie and Bobby, if not one of their relatives anyway. I'm not too sure we should risk Cody overhearing this, not with what he said a little bit ago." Mike deters. Megan's eyes get really big at that, as she uncovers he's absolutely right.

Kissing Mike shortly, she heads back to the couch, and their son. Determined to keep his fiancée and son relaxing, he later finds himself serving them in the living room. "Honey…" Megan pines, feeling him put a finger across her lips. Removing it as he sat down, they all eat today's last meal in a bit of peace. Finishing dinner near-simultaneously, Megan arises and overtakes cleanup. "I knew you'd do that!" Mike laughs. Heading back to them, she sees Cody again looking tired.

Given the fact Cody's usually readying for bed because of school the next day by this time, Mike and Megan think nothing of it. Together, that couple takes their son to bed, Megan tucking him in. With love and wishes for a good night given, they also leave the room side by side. Cracking the door between Cody's and their room, Megan halts as Mike does his last household check of the day.

Settling their phones to charge on her end table tonight upon his return, he turns to see her crawling into bed. Hovering over her, Mike takes off Megan's outfit, and then arises to remove his own. Starting their lovemaking with a kiss, she's distracted as he enters her. Every unhappy regard from today is channeled into their sex, making it furious and wild. Sporadically breaking off their kisses, every sound Megan typically makes when they have sex is basically muted. Coming together later on, literally, she holds Mike closely. Releasing him partially, they're covered up by Mike, cuddling in the pose they'd shared while getting intimate. Rolling off her after time passes, Mike's again held by Megan, but this time they're at one another's sides. Right before falling asleep that way, Mike sits up to set an alarm for morning. Flopping back onto the bed, he's just as grateful as she is that today is finally through. When sleep overtakes them; the entire house echoes in snores.

T's house has already had dinner, TreMarion also clearing from it, Sasha taking her night dose of pills. After that, Ty-Leah and Junior are taken to bed, given love and hugs in the way they're now accustomed to, and tucked in. TreMarion continues the trend of hugging T and Sasha, exchanging love, and then retiring to his area for the night. Every phone in that house is set to charge, with an alarm for tomorrow programmed. T's end table adorned in the same manner as always, he sees tears running from Sasha's eyes.

Asking what's wrong, he envelops her in a tight hug, going quiet as she tells all. Her tears come from a mix of today's frustrations, and a belief that Ty-Leah and Junior no longer need Sasha. "Ohh sweetheart, that's untrue. They will forever need you; their needs are just becoming different. That's all. Hey, they love you just as much as I do. As Dad, Tynie and Bobby do too. Honey, please have faith in me on this one." T consoles. "You sure about Ty-Leah and Junior; their needs?" Sasha sobs.

"Baby, I'm absolutely certain." T defines. Across the baby monitors, spoken literally in their sleep, Ty-Leah and Junior vouch "Mommy, we love you. Daddy we love you. Papa we love you. Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby we love you." "Oh wow..." Sasha gasps. Softly, T resonates "We all love you two. Sleep well." Showing his latest wish is granted, beyond snoring, not another sound can be heard over those monitors. Laid back at one another's hips, T throws the covers over them, receiving today's last kiss from Sasha. When it ends, she quietly gratifies "Thank you baby, for being the most amazing father and husband. I love you." "Thank you angel, for being the best wife and mother out there, I love you." T braggingly underscores.

TreMarion didn't bring it up today, yet his mind and heart are still bogged down with worry over Tynie and Bobby's marriage. Other events afforded him reason to be upset, all of it entirely justifiable. He'll see them tomorrow, hopefully getting a sense to just how that couple's truly doing. Slumbering as best he could under those concerns, TreMarion also prays that everything between his daughter and Bobby will be alright. One thing's for certain, when T said the bulk of the family elder's concerns were covered under Tynie's beliefs on confidentiality, unfortunately he wasn't mistaken.

Speaking of Tynie and Bobby, they're still up, her having rolled over to set the alarm on their phone. Sitting next to her he doesn't speak, sensing by the look on his wife's face, something's on her mind. "Honey, I can't shake this notion. You spoke to Daddy yesterday, and you had every right to. I'm willing to bet that he's worried about us. I don't know if he briefed T or Sasha yet on what you two discussed, but it's a nagging feeling I have. I get that you wanted one of them knowing, and believe me I appreciate that. However, I'm concerned that Daddy's worries will affect his health. I know that's a card nobody likes me playing, but the fact is, he's the family elder. His health and safety are paramount to nearly everyone else in the family's, the exclusions being Ty-Leah and Junior since they're so young. I mean absolutely no dishonor to you by saying that. Honey, tomorrow's going to be taken as a shot by Daddy. I can see it now, he's going to see us and use it as a chance to analyze how we're doing. He won't actually say he's doing that, but I know my Daddy. I want tomorrow to go a hell of a lot better than our business interactions did today, without putting any pressure on you. Yes dear, I already know that last line covers me." Tynie certifies.

"About tomorrow sugar, the best I can say is we do what we can to have a good one. In terms of Dad analyzing you and me without admitting it, I can see that happening too. You didn't dishonor me by anything you said regarding our family's health either, you spoke the truth. I don't know if T or Sasha's been told yet, but I believe I have a good way to handle all that. The way I see it, you and I show him as best we can that we're perfectly fine, without being too overbearing with the affections around the kids. I don't know how Mike and Megan feel about displaying affection if Cody's nearby. I know how T and Sasha are about us sharing love, yet I don't want to assume the same carries over to Mike and Megan. I say we wait and directly find out on that one." Bobby reasons. Sitting up herself, Tynie accords "Gorgeous, you have a plan."

Doing something he hasn't in a significant while, Bobby reaches around her, arranging the pillows behind Tynie's back. Rested against them, she's covered and groaning in relaxation. Hovered over her, he ends the short gap between their lips, kissing Tynie with all he has. Suspecting he'd sent her recently-broken heart soaring, Bobby will find out to some degree soon enough. Slowly slipping their lips apart, the flight of Tynie's heart is evidenced in the displayed jaw-gaping smile, deep blush to her cheeks, and flaming light in her eyes. Smiling triumphantly, Bobby dedicates "You relax right there, gorgeous. I'll not be long. I love you." "I love you too." She beams, watching him get off the bed.

Leaving the room, Tynie's able to catch remaining remorse and burden to Bobby's stride, even though he'd smiled so broadly minutes ago. Trying not to cry in his absence as that's unspokenly brought to her attention, Tynie covers her face with her right hand. Shaking her head quickly, as her eyes briefly close, her hand's dropped to her lap.

Throwing something together for their dinner, he brings in with it a pair of sodas. Delivering it, Bobby witnesses his wife run a hand through her hair. Kneeling to the bed as she's served, he waits without moving to have a part of it. "I will not do that to you. Come, sit by me, we share this." Tynie denies, patting the bed beside her. Taking the place she patted, Bobby smiles, though she already caught the still-burdened strides. Leaving the sodas alone for now, the couple eats in silence, Bobby again departing after a kiss to clear from it all once they're through with dinner. Making it back to her in less than fifteen minutes, Bobby crawls onto the bed, sitting to Tynie's right hand side on the mattress.

"I totally appreciate and am honored by just how far you've already taken rectifying those emotional concerns I had yesterday. I've felt marvelous simply coming to you, even when the topic was an upsetting one. I didn't want my emotional release earlier today to be poorly timed in light of the affairs for our home that needed resolution, but when you told me to feel free, I did let loose. I went with my gut a lot more today than you predicted I would, but that's due to society's overall skankiness. The free worlds' full fuckin' well right I'm going to back and defend you! You'd do that for me in less than a heartbeat, you always have, so fair's fair. I'm saying all this right now to clear the air, because I know your mind occasionally works against you. I've witnessed a burden to your stride a couple times today, one I wished you'd disallow from your steps. What I mean by that is, let your heart guide you when it comes to "making up for it all" as you've said. Although I've said some things along these lines already today, I figured in retrospect after the heated moments we've all had, re-stating one last time it was in order. Yeah, today was hell in a handbasket for the most part, but sweetie, I've adored every happy second you've provided me. I have this unshakable feeling you've revered the same seconds I have. We even got to share in some irreplaceable proud moments with the twins. It isn't Tynie and Bobby, with our family, against the world. We've got Mike and Megan in our corner, too. Cody's too young to be any faction of back-up, honestly. Your rightful place, as my King, is at my side. Not at my feet in any fashion. You never have to kneel before me, waiting for a meal or anything else as if I'm above you. Please remember that, my love." Tynie discerns.

Digesting that as he serves her a soda, opening his on the side, Bobby boasts "Damn babe, that was amazing!" "Yeah, your genius has a tendency to rub off. I thought you knew that." Tynie snarks, sipping her soda. Tailing her moves once more, Bobby swirls around to ready a dose of his wife's medication. Handing that pill over, he watches it get taken, the two finishing the drinks at nearly the same time.

Arising from their bed to pitch both cans, he feels Tynie playfully swat his ass. Closing the pill bottle before re-entering the bed, Bobby sees her reaching to re-align the them situated as she sees fit, the covers in hand, Tynie lays back first. Kissing her passionately, Bobby distracts his lady love long enough to take the covers and toss them over the two. Splitting off this affection, Tynie advises "Just so you know, given that 7 a.m. meeting at Mike's, I set our alarm for 5 a.m." "Thank you, baby." Bobby gratifies, holding her closely. Softly swearing love to one another, the two wind up sleeping as they presently laid.

Unlike last night, neither cries as they slumber, Tynie's latest discernment covering a lot of ground. So much truth about their day, and how best for Bobby to "make up for" the ways she felt lately was spoken. Integrating some aspects of the result with certain interactions they all had today into it, Tynie essentially blew Bobby's mind. T's once-forgotten idea about trusts for the family's home repairs got re-instated, and extended for Mike and Megan's home. Had it not been for some seriously coercive and generally scandalous assholes, it's uncertain if that would have happened.

Ty-Leah and Junior are already little geniuses, she and Cody sharing an unknown bond, how they worry. Cody's brilliant too, catching on to the nature of how the insurance guy treated his parents, suspecting it was also true with friends of his household. Megan got her chance to do something nice for Tynie and Bobby's family, taking that the moment it presented itself.

In terms of presented opportunities, Megan's not the only one to take one today. TreMarion did, and not just with the laundry. Helping Ty-Leah and Junior speak more succinctly, and teaching them how to introduce themselves. Yeah, T and Sasha helped with that last one, but the family elder took charge of it.

Bobby as well took chances when they showed up, many of them directly connected to Tynie feeling better. For the bulk of today, unfortunately how Tynie cited transpirings was glaringly true. Four words, only spoken to Bobby, depicted much of the tone to every adult from Mike to Tynie's waking hours:

Hell In A HandBasket…


	192. Ch 192

Title: Chain of Many Events

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf own LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

When their alarm sounds, Bobby startles awake first, with Tynie not too far behind. Sitting up in bed together, he reaches around to silence the blaring phone. She leans forward, going in for the first-morning's kiss. Cupping her head softly, he intensifies the affection, hoping to render her in awe. As they separate lips, Bobby gets his hope answered when she slurs "Damn baby." Beaming at that reaction, he vows "Anything for you."

Arising from the bed as one, they leave his end table as is long enough to get cleaned up and ready for the day. Taking his hand in hers, Tynie leads the way to their phone and her pills when that's done. Nearly taking them into her own pockets, she's stopped when Bobby puts both on him. Walking out of their room hip-to-hip, Bobby's surprised when she sleekly wraps his waistline under her arm and leans in against him.

"You marvelous, sexy, brilliant, loving, and protective man. I'm so honored to be yours, more so by the day." Tynie revels. Bobby marvels about her in kind, the two just now nearing the kitchen. Gazing down upon her, he sees the elation glowing across Tynie's face. Stopping their travels, he spins around to face her, startling Tynie with another wildly passionate kiss.

Moaning and squealing into his mouth, she praises his maneuver, doing all she can to match it. Time slides by between the two, until they split lips from breathlessness. Staring into his eyes, she slowly regroups, boasting "That was amazing!" Triumphantly smiling, Bobby's eyes glow, as his face shines. Hugging him tightly, she feels every muscle her husband has, loving how they wrap around her. "You've shined already today, love. All I ask is you keep that up, and refuse me any chances to take charge. That's right sexy; I want you to tell me "no" for those situations. You say I've leapt to the front lines too much as it is, here's another way to stop me. It's not being controlling when you honor my wishes, either." Tynie proffers. "Consider your wishes granted." Bobby supposes.

Their chat is interrupted by a phone call, Tynie answering to Mike on the other end. "Hey man, everything cool?" She worries. "My damn car got stolen last night, right from my driveway." Mike informs. "Here's the deal dude, you get Cody and Megan comfortable. Then you be ready to vouch out my claim of a family emergency, in case my ass gets ticketed. Bobby and I are out the fuckin' door now. Oh, and expect to overhear me say I did 95 in a 60… got me?" Tynie directs. "Yep." Mike chimes. Hanging up after that, Tynie explains "Change in plans, Mike's car got stolen straight from his driveway. I'm driving... We gotta get there NOW." Hustling out of the house together, Bobby pats his pocket for her pills as Tynie locks the home.

Taking his SUV, they basically fly from the driveway, Tynie already doing 50. Making it to Mike's without being ticketed, they park before that home less than twenty minutes later. Rushing into the house, Tynie shows off for Megan and Mike, essentially canvassing their house. Bobby goes right to Cody's side, trying to console the child after the news they'd gotten. "That's backwards. A man's supposed to protect the house, not a lady." Cody pines. Tynie comes into the room, Cody repeating himself. Kneeling to the child, she sees Mike beaming as he locks the house.

"Little brother, it's true that a man is supposed to protect the house. However honey, there's nothin' wrong with a lady backin' a man up. That's all I really did, I gave your Dad backup. Bobby backed me by coming in here to talk to you and see if your Mama was alright. He had other things to do at the moment, sweetie. Besides, I had to find out some way to calm your Mama and tell your Daddy that everything's clear." Tynie defines, emphasizing the phrase "everything's clear."

"Yeah, son. Tynie's great. She's a bit of a risk taker, but she's great. I called them, and the next thing I know I'm getting told she's going to do a 95 in a 60, but I didn't see THAT coming. What she did in my house." Mike applauds. "You risked your license... For us. You basically acted like a cop in my house, too. Tynie, that's it. You've done your share of front lines for our day. Far as I see it now, only if we ask you to directly, and by we I mean everyone when they get here, are you to do any more front lines." Megan chides, reeling in shock. Breathing deeply, Tynie agrees, Bobby then going to the kitchen where Mike stood.

"Dude, she told me in the car, she was going to do that. I know we don't like it when she takes to front lines, but she wanted to show Cody something. She wanted him to see firsthand that with her, Cody's safe." Bobby accounts. "I have half a mind to…" Tynie starts. "No way in hell, you plotting, little shit." Mike declines. Megan starts to cry, Tynie leaping to soothe her, Tynie saying "Hey sis, we're alright. I know my man, sweetie. He's plotting with Mike right now. He told me in the car he was going to do that. That's all I could get out of Bobby though." "Yeah it is kind of hard to have a conversation when you're doing nearly double the speed limit!" Cody quips. That line causes everyone to laugh shortly, Tynie admitting in those "He's got a point."

True to what she told Megan, Mike and Bobby do wind up plotting, while making breakfast. Bobby diverts to call T and TreMarion, telling them the latest. "Son, you tell Mike to be ready to vouch that family emergency claim for our SUV's. TreMarion orders. "Will do. Love you." Bobby concedes. Sending love back, TreMarion and T hang up, and then rush to get Sasha and the kids out the door.

Holstering their phone, Bobby repeats "Told them what happened, didn't have a chance to talk them out of it. They're on their way now, and Mike's got to be ready to vouch a certain claim for two more SUV's. He knows what claim, and why."

"Yeah, and I'm going to have a talk with you guys over that, too." Mike grouses. Cody tries to defend the actions of Tynie and Bobby, and their family, when Tynie refuses "No, little brother. I know where your Dad's goin' with this. We're cool, trust me."

Bobby and Mike are finishing breakfast now, for everyone, when TreMarion shows up. Letting him in, Mike stands to the side. "I managed to call T off of speeding over here, in light of the fact the twins ride with him. I saw him putting Ty-Leah in her car seat and realized it was unsafe. He'll be here in about another twenty minutes. Sorry Mike, but I didn't want our day worsened by yet another emergency." TreMarion desists. "Ohh thank God!" Mike gasps.

Bobby explains that Tynie's got a pill she's not yet taken, Mike then taking hers and Cody's breakfast right to them. Eating with Cody, Tynie feels bad, but Mike tells Megan about the medication. Getting Megan's next, she grumbles "I don't like it when Mike acts like my servant a lot." "Sis, that's actually intentional. This time, I mean. Honey, Bobby's the same way with me. When bad news hits, he does that, the servant thing. It's intentional because to him, it's a way to keep you safe and comfortable. He knows you're upset, and you have every right to be. Trust me sis, it's Mike's gut goin' off." Tynie defends. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Mike chuckles.

The other three get theirs, taking seats by Tynie, Cody, and Megan. "Tynie, I like you. I'm not upset with you, just concerned. I know you said you'd basically come running. When I told you about my car being stolen. Honey, don't you EVER forego your medication like that again. I know you have a window to take it, but I'd rather you not take chances with your health. I appreciate how fast you got here, risking your license. I just don't, to use TreMarion's phrase with a slight modification, want any day worsened by emergencies like that." Mike decrees.

"You got a deal, dude." Tynie consents. Cody bites his lip, then releases it, then sobs "Tynie, no. Nothing's worth you risking your health!" Stopping her meal, Tynie's right arm goes around Cody, as she sates "Alright little brother, I got it. You don't have to cry. I'm good now. We're good now." Mike halts his meal, hearing a knock at the door, he arises. Letting T and Sasha with the twins in kanga packs into the house, Mike gets them situated and served. T does something before eating though, getting up to lock the house, swearing "Sorry dude, force of habit."

Bobby gives Tynie her pill bottle, doing so without catching the eyes of the kids. Ironically, T does the same thing with Sasha, for the same reason. Heading back to his wife, T and Sasha feed the twins, and then Sasha and Tynie depart to take their pills. "Megan, Mike, before anyone contests that. There are two reasons behind it, one that Tynie came up with. She doesn't believe that small children and pills of any kind should be dealt with in the same proximity. Sasha doesn't believe that prescriptions of any nature have a place being within the reach-range of any children. That's why you saw what you just did, and also why you're about to see my father in law bearing two pill bottles. Tynie and Sasha will not return those to me and Bobby right now, not when we're so close to small children." T proclaims.

"Hey, at least their smart about it." Megan accepts. Coming back from the kitchen, Tynie's a bit stealthy about planting her pills on TreMarion, doing so with a hug around his neck from behind. Sasha tries it, both making the move successfully.

"Smart and slick, that was awesome!" Mike beams. "Heya Megan, on an unrelated topic. Where, pray tell, is Cody's food allergy list? I'm not taking leads on anything, just curious... For now." Tynie wonders. "On the fridge, left hand side, under a NYPD badge magnet." Megan directs. "Bobby do you have any..." T starts. "No clue whatsoever." Bobby finishes. Tynie concludes breakfast, Sasha right behind her; the ladies clear from their own meal. Ty-Leah and Junior have been watched by T and Bobby this whole time, Cody sitting between them.

Taking Sasha into the kitchen, Tynie dedicates "Sis, they've already been through a world of shit today. I'm quite tempted to see if Bobby or Daddy one can arrange for us to come back here after dealing with the bank. I mean, Megan's a mess, and it's justifiable. I really want to make them this HUGE taco pizza for brunch, you know with enough to carry them through dinner? That's why I went ahead and asked about little brother's food allergies."

Turning to Mike, TreMarion instructs "Yeah, we will be coming back here after the bank. Tynie's not the only one with ideas to help you with your day, in light of that news. I'm not as willing to blurt my plans though. You'll find out when you're meant to. Understood?" "Entirely." Mike concedes. Megan and Bobby share a look, Cody contesting "Hey now, they claimed us as family. They're acting on it, and after what Daddy found out, it IS justi-fryable." Bobby chuckles "You sound like my wife." "Is that a bad thing?" Megan asks. "No, it's cute." Bobby laughs.

"What can T and I do for that, Tynie? Any ideas?" Sasha worries. "Just one. Watch how the kids interact, and on a better day, see if they can hang out. You know, have a special day at your place or here with them?" Tynie resolves. "Based on what I just overheard, I'm making a decision. Cody's right, guys. We did claim Mike, Megan, and little brother as family. There's really no point in not allowing them in on family days. Roughly translated Mike: if you guys are free Sunday at around 2 in the afternoon, and if you will allow me to text Megan's phone my address, you're welcome to join us." T determines.

"You guys can text or call Megan's phone any time you want to. I'm sorry, I thought you knew that. Yeah, we can be free Sunday. Getting to your house without a car is going to be REAL interesting though." Mike replies. Bobby evades "That's what you think."

Ty-Leah and Junior kept quiet through all that, Sasha and Tynie coming back into the room. Cody looks into Ty-Leah's eyes, him wondering "You ok, beautiful?" "Yes, and I'm Ty-Leah." Ty-Leah answers. Reaching his little hand to be shaken, Cody says "I'm Cody." Turning to introduce himself again, Junior intrudes "Hey Cody, I'm Junior." Watching them, Sasha has proud tears in her eyes. Tynie holds Sasha much like she did Cody while eating, Tynie noticing "Look sis, Cody and Ty-Leah act like they have a crush on each other." Megan and Mike handle clearing from everyone else's meal, Megan silently realizing the same thing Tynie did.

Interacting, the three kids are gentle with one another, Cody showing Junior that Ty-Leah won't be hurt. During all that, Ty-Leah wonders "Hey, where's Mike's car? I saw ours in driveway." "Daddy's car got taken by bad people, Ty-Leah. It's gone now." Cody resolves. Turning to face Bobby, Ty-Leah cries "Uncle Bobby, fix it!" "We will sweetie. We will." Bobby soothes, petting her back. "I think TreMarion's little plot just got sold out." Megan notifies. "I'm not saying anything, are you?" Mike poses, getting Megan to shake her head.

Cody reaches up, petting Ty-Leah's shoulder through her kanga pack, apologizing "I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just being honest." Junior looks over, seeing that, he intervenes "Cody, you're cool." Rejoining the others, Mike and Megan head right for the kids, kneeling before them. "Mama I feel bad. Ty-Leah asked me something, I told the truth. Now she's crying." Cody pines. "You didn't do any wrong Cody. Ty-Leah's just upset because she likes you guys. She'll be alright, and we appreciate your honesty. Especially since you explained it like we would with the twins anyway." Bobby ascribes.

"Mike, I need to have a word with you. Alone." TreMarion orders. Following TreMarion out of the room, Mike is soon informed "No family of mine drives used cars from a dealership. I forbid it, because we don't trust what other people would have or could have authorized to have done against them. By the time we're out of the bank after your accounts get transferred, I want one thing. The make, model, and color of your desired new car. That's right dude, you are NOT going through your insurance for that. I do not believe in having you endure that, and I believe you know why. Don't you worry about the cost either, do you understand me?" "Would texting you that cover it?" Mike poses. "Perfectly." TreMarion asserts. Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, insuring "Yeah, Daddy needs backup. I shall return." Bobby nods, focusing on Ty-Leah as his wife leaves the room. Mike tries to go towards his fiancée, when Tynie denies "Freeze dude."

TreMarion stands back, watching in a bit of awe, as Mike complies. "Dude, I ain't mad at you. However, I am not about to have my Daddy cover what he said to you alone. I'm backing him up. That's right brother, by the time I get done making your lunch I want three things: one, your desired vanity plates. Two, for you to realize that and all the costs connected to the papers needed for what my dad told you are on me. And Three, for you to understand that's my wedding present to you and Megan. Oh and yes, texting me that shit will work." Tynie declares. "Deal." Mike concurs, the three then going in the direction of the others.

"You guys are absolutely incredible! Honey, there's a good bit of shopping I have to do with TreMarion and Tynie this afternoon. I can't say anything beyond they're backing one another up, and it's going to be a pre-wedding present for us." Mike announces. Tynie and TreMarion shrug, chiming "That works!" "Is it what I think it is?" Sasha queries. "We're not answering that." Tynie teases. "Megan, Mike, forgive me if this comes off as controlling your house. I've been thinking, and I have an idea about the banking-related business that I'd like to run past you." T initiates, then detailing his notion about how best to go about those situations. Thinking it over, Megan worries "That'll be too much trouble. Mike's already getting taken shopping by Tynie and TreMarion, this afternoon as it is."

"No Megan, it's not. T knows this business is important to get resolved. I'm glad to be a part of his plan, because frankly: it's best to get this handled sooner as opposed to later." TreMarion debunks. "One catch: TreMarion, you understand that by the end of the day, whether you like it or not, your gas tank's getting filled. On my dime." Mike alters. Outrightly hugging Mike, TreMarion accepts the deal's change. Looking at the time on her phone, Megan advises "Speaking of sooner as opposed to later, we really should be getting ready to leave." The kids get taken to the restroom, once Megan shows them where it is, then everyone prepares to depart. TreMarion gives Bobby and T the pill bottles for their respective wives, Mike standing there dumbstruck. Coming back together, Tynie waves her hand before Mike's face, asking "You cool dude?"

Snapping out of his funk, Mike laughs, guiding them all out to the SUV's in the driveway. Locking up behind them again, T repeats "Force of habit." Everyone in the cars, Tynie leads them to Mike's bank, and yet again he's amazed. Converging as a group later, Tynie gets Ty-Leah strapped to her in a kanga pack, Sasha having Junior, Megan with Cody in one as well. Flowing inside, people jeer the men for being "sexist" and "Making the women do all the work with the kids." Megan stuns the other two women, barking "You have no right to impede on our family's ways! You have no justification for your disrespect! I am in no mood to listen to your bullshit so you best shut the hell up!" "Yeah, she's one of us!" Sasha giggles. "Definitely." Tynie chortles.

Only needing Megan to sign a few things, the closing out of their bank accounts is flawless. Bobby insists that the bank bags be put in his SUV, leading bank security right up to it. Megan's confused, Tynie interpreting "I know what he's doing sis. It's all good. Trust me, since two of our cars will have kids in them, it's best." "Good point!" Megan sighs, everyone again taking to the SUV's. TreMarion and Mike talk, Megan chatting with Cody, whom is positively swooning over Ty-Leah. In T's SUV, there's a conversation, one focused on Cody, because Ty-Leah won't stop fawning. Tynie admits to Bobby the moves made back at Mike's really were forms of her backing people up. "You've done no wrong, sweetheart. If anything, you and Dad totally blew Mike's mind. I can say the same's true for T." Bobby declines.

Arriving at their bank, Bobby and Tynie unload the bank bags from his SUV before entirely securing it. TreMarion's helping T and Sasha with the kids, leaving Mike and Megan to be empty-handed. Rushing the bags into the bank, Tynie and Bobby lead the others right up to a member of bank management. "Listen here. I've been given full consent for possession of the bags on my person, as has my spouse. The pending account holders will sign anything you need to verify that." Tynie demands, then barking "Mike, Megan come here!" Hurrying to her side, Mike sneers at the manager "Just who do you think you are, contesting a fully consented arrangement?" "Babe, I think he was going to have them arrested over it." Megan assumes.

The bank's attorney hears that, having stood by the manager this whole time, her advising "There will be no arrests made, and I will handle things from here. After we're done, I've got other meetings to attend to, ones involving people getting fired." Tynie curtly nods, Megan intending "You do nothing with us without our main witnesses standing right here. That was another part of the consented arrangement." "The name's Tynie Goren, perhaps you've heard of my panache for landing people in federal prison?" Tynie intimidates, causing the bank's attorney to gulp and nod. "Do as they demand then." Tynie snarls. Getting yet another scared nod, the bank's attorney speeds the process for Mike and Megan's bank accounts. Surrendering their cards to them afterwards, Tynie stares the bank's attorney down until she's long gone.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Mike intends. Like a rush, they all head out, Bobby looking forlorn. Filling the three cars, they all make a return trip to Megan's. "T didn't think there'd be problems at our bank, honey. All I said and did was to capitalize on my apparently still-evident hell raising reputation while providing Mike and Megan much needed back-up. You did your part, sugar. You took the lead when they needed a safe way to transfer the bank bags since two of our cars had kids in them. You defended little Cody when you did that too. Be proud, not ashamed." Tynie describes. "I didn't even think of it that way." Bobby unveils, starting to smile.

"They've backed us up, and apparently still want to. Baby, I need you to get consent to check their accounts. I really don't trust that bank manager." Megan desires. "Yeah, I'll get that cleared. After I get you two in your house, trust me." TreMarion intrudes. Conceding immediately, every car goes silent, until they again regroup at Mike and Megan's.

Once more filing into the living room, TreMarion takes the phones belonging to Tynie and Sasha. "Don't be surprised if I have to seek direct consent." He procures, calling the bank on T and Sasha's phone. "If Daddy's given ANY shit, I want flipped off. Mike, Megan, you'll see what happens then." Tynie stipulates. Only having to seek "Direct consent" from T or Sasha, TreMarion waves Tynie back. Hanging up and handing T their phone, Bobby takes his and Tynie's back long enough to put it on speaker.

Bobby consenting in the background, TreMarion warns "Don't make me flip off my daughter. Maybe you've heard of her: Tynie Goren. You know of her panache for landing people in federal prison... Right? Well then accept that consent from her husband Bobby, and let's get on with this!" The bank's attorney listened in on both calls, noticing how fast Tynie would act on her "panache." Scrawling names and badge numbers to a legal pad, there's soon a list of people to be fired.

"Tell your daughter that being flipped off, and her panache being acted on, won't be necessary. I've monitored these calls, and can assure you: we will act swiftly and thoroughly. You may want to alert your family that their accounts will soon bear the liquidations of all benefits packages formerly-belonging to the growing list of people we at the bank are intending to fire. That includes Mike Logan and Megan Wheeler, for the record. To us, it's the lesser of two evils, given the fact your daughter tends to land people in federal prison." The attorney assures. "I'm holding you to that. They will be notified, when I'm off this phone!" TreMarion settles. Deeming that fair, the attorney ends the call, TreMarion handing the phone used to Tynie.

Kissing her cheek, Bobby tells his wife to stay seated while he and Mike make them all a round of drinks. Mike does the same with Megan, leaving the two ladies to sit on a couch together. Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are between T and Sasha, whom become suddenly clueless about the latest. "Well apparently the lawyer for the bank was doing some kind of internal investigation. The interactions we had, albeit problematic, cracked that wide open. There's a long list of people about to lose their asses, pardon my language Megan, and we're due to reap the benefits. Literally, we're being notified later when our accounts bear the liquidated profits of all their benefits packages. Evidently when I threatened to flip Tynie off and have her start landing people in federal prison, the attorney freaked. Yeah, we can expect those alerts any time now. Oh, when I say "we" I mean every adult within the sight of my face and sound of my voice right now." TreMarion educates.

"Tynie, you get shit done!" Megan cheers. "Yeah, and to think, I didn't take one lick of charge. All I did was capitalize on a reputation that I still have, obviously that was necessary. As for everything else I've done, I tend to take backing people up in ways they don't see coming." Tynie resounds. "We've noticed." Mike snorts. Bobby's beaming now, his face plastered with a proud smile, as he and Mike finish making drinks.

Delivering them, Mike denounces "We don't mind you cuss with Cody in the room. We don't accept it when he's called those obscenities. I know you didn't know we considered that the way we do, but that's changed. You know now, so there's no need for apologies about language. At least not when you're in our house. We know the kids tend to repeat us, but I must say you guys handle that well." Tynie nods, taking her drink in one hand, answering the phone with the other.

"Yeah, I'm in a location where cell-phone use is typically restricted. This best be good." She jeers. A federal court agent on the other end reports that he learned the court date won't be needed. Devan and his parents were taken out. Those three got caught in a prison gang brawl cross-fire, and wound up as part of the casualties. "Thanks for your time. I'll let my husband know." Tynie promises, hanging up.

"Well, we no longer have a pending court date. Not with the news I just got. Given the graphic nature of those details, I refuse to repeat them in present company." Tynie reveals. "Translation?" Megan poses. "She got news that involves the kind of information she refuses to speak of within a thousand feet of a child. The little bit of announcement we all heard is already cutting things to close, when it comes to the update. Tynie's really particular about that kind of thing." T clarifies. Tynie points to T and nods, feeling Bobby take the phone and holster it to his side. Mike's by his fiancée's side now, the kids remaining between T and Sasha, that pair helping the children with their drinks.

"Tynie, we're grateful for everything you've done. I know you intended to make us that HUGE taco pizza today, but I'm deferring that. You and TreMarion are due to take me to resolve the car issue, so I feel that's enough for one day. I know you meant well for Megan's relaxation in light of what happened this morning, but I hope you understand my reasons. I'm aware you're frustrated that we had to take thing so far with the bank, and I still don't feel right. I feel although you sanctioned us "capitalizing on your evident hell raising reputation," you shouldn't have had to. This chance for you to relax is unfortunately the best I can do right now." Mike stipulates.

"Dude, that was the most eloquent stand-down order I have ever received!" Tynie brags. "Honey, you've done your part. Now's my turn, when T gets a chance, I'm going to give him a copy of Cody's food allergies and get his address. We're still invited to come over Sunday, and I think time together would do us good. Time, that is, without the kinds of interactions with society that have crossed our path today." Megan intends. "Yeah, you two cover that while Tynie, Mike, and my Daddy are gone." Sasha alters. Everyone around her shrugs, the kids claiming "Hey, that works!" The adults all laugh at the timing to that statement, T and Sasha clearing from the kids' drinks as Bobby and Megan keep eyes on the children. Tynie doesn't this time, and every adult understands that's due to her trying to check her anger.

"I have an idea about what's crossing your mind, Tynie. We deal with that Sunday. Yes, you and Bobby will receive a copy of Cody's food-allergy list. Not saying how in present company though." T presumes. Face-palming, Tynie certifies "I am really that predictable." "Hey, least we have ideas about what you'll do for us." Cody interrupts. Ty-Leah and Cody then go right into a conversation, him showing Junior again that she won't get hurt. Leaned around Bobby, Tynie notifies "Oh my God, look. Cody and Ty-Leah are crushin' on each other, but at the same time Junior's getting respected. It's so cute." Mike leans back, putting his hands behind his head, interlaced fingers as a huge smile is shown the group. Looking at Mike, Tynie eludes "Figured as much." Megan suddenly gets up, with her phone in hand, Tynie heading to replace her on other side of the couch.

Taking the call in their kitchen, Megan learns the state shut down Cody's school/daycare for failing to keep up with fire-safety and electrical codes. The fire wasn't an arson, as originally suspected, it was building-owner negligence. Thanking them for the news, Megan hangs up, heading straight for T's side. "Is there any way you and I can talk privately?" Megan concerns. Kissing Sasha's cheek, T promises he'll be back soon.

"I know you guys have your own lives, and we've been deemed family. I don't know what me and Mike are going to do now, the school got shut down by the state. The building owner refused to keep up with fire-safety and electrical codes." Megan restates, as T and she are in the kitchen again. "Megan, Sasha and I were contemplating home-schooling for reasons just like that. Tell ya what, why don't we keep the arrangement about Sunday; have as relaxing a weekend as we can. After that, I'm sure I can talk to Sasha about future gatherings for the kids. We can get together too, for those. As for Cody's schooling, hell maybe you and I can collaborate on the homeschooling idea. I mean at least we'll keep up with codes, especially THOSE." T proffers. "I'd have to run this past Mike." Megan alerts. "Watch this. Mike, Sasha, Megan and I need to speak with you. It's important." T requests. Honoring that, the kids are left with Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion watching them.

The discussion in the kitchen becomes man-to-man and woman-to-woman, Mike and Sasha learning everything. "Truthfully babe, I wasn't too sure about trusting our son with those people. These guys have proven themselves time and again. I figure one of us can be with them when we do go through with the homeschooling idea. After all, the crime rate in schools is already alarming. This may very well be best, for all three kids." Mike confesses. "OK, how'd he know I wouldn't go through with this without one of you guys present or at least under your written consent?" Sasha inquires. "Guessed." Mike affirms.

"Sounds like we have a plan. Thanks guys." Megan gratifies, the four then leaving the kitchen.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior start looking tired, Tynie and Bobby trying to figure out how they'll nap. TreMarion comes up on Mike, asking if they have some place for the kids to sleep. Mike does more than simply answer that, he retrieves a spare crib, setting it up by Bobby. Amazing them all, the three children are comfortably fitting in that crib, dozing off moments after being tucked in. Cody does one more thing, seeing Ty-Leah leaning on a sliver of pillow; he pulls his out and shares it. "You've got a little gentleman on your hands, Mike." Bobby gleams.

"Yeah. With the news I just got, it looks like he'll have ample opportunities to show it. I'm not going any further until they're asleep, though." Mike precludes. "Dude, if it's what I think it is, simply nod." Tynie compels. Mike nods, Bobby and TreMarion suddenly being completely lost. Reaching around her husband for the phone, Tynie texts TreMarion "The school Cody went to got shut down, it's connected to the fire somehow. Megan, Mike, T and Sasha have a new deal. We aren't to know the particulars of that deal right now, they'll be told to us another time. Oh and homeschooling just became obscenely likely."

Showing Bobby before hitting "send" Tynie sees Mike lean in and read her explanation. Megan's at Mike's side, witnessing a new way to update the family. Tynie's text comes through first, Megan sending to Bobby and TreMarion "She's not deceiving you." "I pay good money for unlimited texting, by God; I'm going to use it!" Tynie attests. "We do too, don't blame ya there." Megan contends. "By the way, Tynie, nicely done!" Mike gloats. Putting their phone back into the holster on Bobby's side, Tynie snarks "It took you this long to realize I'm good?"

Every adult softly laughs at that, the three whom keep those short are the ones soon to be doing some shopping. Kissing Bobby with a quick passion, Tynie procures "I'll be safe love. Relax, I won't take charge, unless my gut tells me otherwise." Bobby smiles at that, returning "Alright beautiful. I'll be here when you get back." Mike takes that hint, kissing Megan as TreMarion stands by.

Leaving together, Mike and TreMarion hear Tynie pray "God, don't make me have to capitalize on a certain reputation. Not again today, at least." Locking his house, Mike murmurs "Amen to that." Taking TreMarion's SUV, they travel on to the same dealer the family elder got the vehicle. Directing Tynie and Mike to "let him do the talking until shit's signed," TreMarion leads them out of the SUV twenty minutes later.

Taking his time, Mike discovers an SUV that he believes Megan will love. The entire time, Tynie looks pissed, staring down any car dealer they come across. TreMarion winds up doing most of the talking, Mike and Tynie standing stoically beside him. Hearing the car dealer trying to pull a fast one on him, Tynie howls "Stand down Daddy. His ass is mine." Mike immediately flanks her on one side upon hearing that, with TreMarion on the other, the dealer facing Tynie.

Proving she's not a woman to try and scam, the paperwork for Mike's new SUV goes through rather quickly. Picking out his plates, Mike points to Tynie, stating "You don't charge me for those, you go through her." Gauntly looking at Tynie, every point of the SUV purchase is again expedited, Mike walking away with the forms, the temporary plates, and the keys.

Tynie shows off for Mike again, putting those temporary plates on, as he stuffs the forms into the glove box. "I paid for these fuckin' things; I get to put them on." She growls as a car dealer looks on. "Meet ya at my place." Mike intends, TreMarion and Tynie agreeably nodding. Following him back, Tynie complains "What the hell is up with society? All I intended to do was back you, Daddy. Back you and help Mike." "You acted on those intentions, honey. You reacted when your gut told you to. That's commendable, because you helped me and Mike in the process." TreMarion considers.

Glancing at his gas gauge, TreMarion implies "Tynie, you're not the only plotting shit we know." Looking over her father's shoulder, Tynie jests "Yeah, I'm just the littlest adult one." Parking behind Mike in no time, Tynie goes right up on him, hugging Mike before TreMarion. "You're one slick brother, you know that right?" Tynie enquires, releasing Mike. "All I did was keep my word." Mike refuses meekly, guiding the other two with him inside.

The kids are still napping, Mike asking T to get all the adults a beer from the fridge. Assisting him in distributing those, the other adults in the home hear most of the details on how the latest shopping went. Tynie diverts, reaching back to lock Mike and Megan's house, her admitting "T's not the only one with this habit." Waiting for Tynie to rejoin the group, Mike takes his fiancée by the hands, taunting "Close em." Being lead across the home, Megan obeys, hearing their door unlock and swing open a short time later. Not allowing her to open her eyes until being outside, Mike reveals "Alright honey, check it out." "Oh my God, it's beautiful!" Megan squeals, hugging Mike tightly. His lips already by her ear, Mike tells his fiancée what plates he filed for. Relating who paid for what and why, Mike gets passionately kissed.

Breaking that off, they head back inside, Megan securing the home this time. Riding a high for a while, Megan regrets "We have your wedding present, but no place to have the wedding." "Bullshit. You have HALF the wedding present from me and Tynie. Your wedding can be had at our place." Bobby objects. "The SUV served as the wedding present from the rest of us. Daddy and T will have a meeting another day to further prove that." Sasha authorizes. "She's not deceiving anybody." T proclaims. "Sounds like a plan to me." TreMarion accords.

The kids awaken, Tynie, Megan and Sasha caring for them. "Dad, a word. Preferably in private." T discerns. Taking to Mike's kitchen again, T and TreMarion negotiate their part of Sasha's authorization. "Son, we cover that Tuesday. I'm testing hunches and may very well have to flip Tynie off, if you get my drift." TreMarion defers. "Sure do." T forfeits, the two men returning to the others.

The ladies and children re-emerge in the living room, Megan's face absolutely glowing. "These guys kick ass! Seriously, I didn't see anything like this coming, not after all we've gone through. I don't know how I'm going to honor them for it all." Megan applauds. "You may not know that, but I do. It involves three things: A beer for you and Mike, a movie night with Cody, and you all relaxing." Tynie registers. "What about the car insurance?" Sasha ponders. "Yeah, that's not Megan's turf. It's mine. I just hope Tynie and a specific reputation she has can take a break." Mike defers, taking his phone out of the room.

Sitting with Cody in her arms, Tynie discovers "Evidently I'm already on that break, hope the same's true for a certain reputation."

Half an hour later, Mike comes right up on Tynie, asking "What'll you have?" "Anything but tequila and Michelob are good with me brother." She responds. Bobby gets up, completely re-configuring the living room so the kids have a safe area on the floor. Setting them down one-at-a-time, Tynie, Megan, and Sasha kick back. T goes towards Mike, aiming to help in serving everyone's drinks. "We really need to update the kid-proofing around here." Megan unveils. "Sis, we cover that another time. We've cleared enough ground together today as it is. Besides, for all you know the guys in our family could do some serious plotting between now and then." Sasha refutes. "Yeah, she's not exactly at liberty to go any further right now." Tynie reneges, right when Megan was going to ask. "We got the hint." Bobby, TreMarion, Mike, and T affirm as one.

Finally serving everyone, kids first, T and Mike sit beside their women. "All I'm at liberty to say right now is: the kids will be safe, this house will have the updated kid-proofing, and you ladies will have girls' time. All during the same occurrence, which you'll get further word on at a different time." TreMarion decodes. The kids hear that, and are utterly lost, but Tynie amends "Angels, the reason my Daddy worded it that way was because he doesn't want you worried. The rest really is up to the guys, the adult ones, in the family." "Damn she's good!" Megan and Mike gloat together. "She's also telling the truth." T, Bobby, and Sasha return.

As the kids finish their drinks, Cody tries to hand Tynie hers. "Ohh honey, no. I know you're a perfect little gentleman, but I don't want kids handling alcohol. When you can have it with me is a different story altogether." Tynie rejects, taking her glass. "She has good reason for not believing in that, one we actually agree with." Megan acclaims. Cody tries again, this time to clear from the kids' drinks himself. "No little brother, that's not safe. I've got ya covered." T refuses, taking the cups to the kitchen sink. "You guys are really good with him." Mike releases. "He's one of us, man. It's par for the course." Sasha contributes. Turning to his fiancée, Mike resounds "You were right, they do kick ass. Everything that we can take care of now, already is." "Yeah but we're taking up their whole day when they have houses to run." Megan concerns.

"Sis, relax on that shit. You needed us, we came running. I dare say, with emphasis on me. Not only that, but today came with some unexpected windows of opportunity. We got shit cleared that I'll bet Bobby's ass none of us saw coming. Besides, I'd rather have things out in the open, resolved, and left that way. I mean hell, after what woke Mike up, today turned out pretty good if ya ask me!" Tynie testifies. Cody turns to Bobby with a curious look, Bobby attributing "I know what she means, little brother. We're good."

Sipping their drinks together, the adults begin to relax from how much of today's business happened. As they get through their beverages, Megan and Mike get up to clear from them. Halfway back to the others, Mike takes a call on Megan's phone. This time, the call comes with news that he saw coming. "Yeah, I've already replaced the vehicle. I've also switched out insurance providers because you guys are a crock of shit! The reason I had you contact my fiancée's phone is that mine's malfunctioning. I swear to God, you best never contact us again!" Mike decries, hanging up. Handing that device back, Megan and everyone else leaves it at what they'd overheard.

One more time gathering in the living room, the conversation is immediately diverted towards ideas for their meet-up come Sunday. Cody and Ty-Leah spend their last little bit of time together today simply chatting, and fawning over each other. Junior watches that happen, getting involved in the chat periodically. T remembers he's supposed to provide Megan and Mike his address, handling that with a text to Megan's phone. In that text he adds "Need anything between now and then, call us. Any of us."

Settling the plan for Sunday's gathering, Megan convinces Cody to go ahead and hug Ty-Leah before they leave. Doing the same with Junior, a pattern is set in motion for everyone's farewells.

Gratitude exudes in every move made by Megan and Mike towards those who claim them as kin, Tynie and Bobby being lead out last. T and Sasha's SUV filled first, Tynie and Bobby give love to all four of them, first focusing on the twins. Making sure they're in the carseats secure, Tynie and Bobby at last hug T and Sasha. Sending them on their way, Bobby leads his wife to his SUV, both grateful about the way part of today turned out.

Finally heading home, the frustrations connected to today's business affairs are partially released by Tynie. Listening to her as he drove, the back of Bobby's mind rages with similar aggravations. T and Sasha feel as Tynie and Bobby do for the most part, but they also are proud of how Ty-Leah and Junior interacted with Cody. TreMarion's mind and heart are torn, partly he wants to let out anger from how they got treated, and partly he wants to bask in the same pride T and Sasha have with the twins. Uncertain of how he should feel right now, the family elder simply chooses to head on home.

Assembling as a group in their driveway, those whom live at T's house all decide as one to consider today mostly over with. Going inside, T and Sasha head right to the bathroom, aiming to get their kids cleaned up. Securing the residence behind them, TreMarion also winds up charging their phones, with T's being first.

Waiting for them to come out, TreMarion takes to a recliner in the living room. Sasha and T soon have Ty-Leah and Junior bathed and in pajamas, bringing them out to the family elder. Confessing what he did with the phones, TreMarion goes on to say that he suspects Tynie's going to be rather upset still when she gets home. "I gotta hand it to her Dad, she handled today really well. She saw how Cody and the kids interacted, and didn't once intrude. All she did really was help us explain our ways to Mike and Megan, with Cody learning when she saw fit. Yeah, I bet she's pissed, and I bet she's not the only one." T tributes. Holding their children, T sits back first, Sasha adding "Yeah, he's right. I can also see them opting to either call us tomorrow, or keeping the talk a bit short. I won't be upset either way, honestly." On a hunch, the family elder arises, retrieving T and Sasha's phone.

Tynie and Bobby have been home for just under half an hour by the time this happens, TreMarion calling them from Sasha's line. Bobby answers, eliciting "Yeah Dad, we'll talk to the kids. I don't want to be on the phone too long though; we've all had a pretty exasperating day. There were some good parts, but still." Putting his end on speaker, TreMarion nods, Ty-Leah and Junior chit-chatting away with their namesakes.

"Sasha, if you can hear me. I need to explain. I didn't spend a lot of time with the kids today because my heart told me to go ahead and give them a shot to hang out with Cody. I really didn't mean to make any of you think I was bowin' out in any dishonorable way." Tynie rationalizes.

"You didn't do any wrong. Trust me sis, Megan swore up and down you were a force to be reckoned with. I mean, when you, Daddy and Mike were gone. T and I appreciate how you handled that, the interaction with Cody." Sasha detests. "I figured one of you may say that." Bobby releases. Returning to the conversation with the kids, all adults involved in the call hear Ty-Leah still swooning over Cody. Sasha and T recognize "Yep, she's got a crush." Giggling with the kids, everyone in on the phone call has some happiness in their day, which up to now bore next-to-no contentment.

Junior stops everyone's giggling when he starts bragging in his own right about Cody. After that's done, the adults take turns discussing the finer points of their day, even what they've laid out for the future. Completing all that recollection, they share a round of "Goodnight, love you" before Bobby and T mutually end the call.

TreMarion puts T and Sasha's phone back to the charger, and then silently elects to take on making dinner. Suspecting nobody's really eaten since breakfast, he debates the size of the meal. Sasha remembers the kids snacked at Megan's but that was about it, letting the family elder know that. Again nodding, TreMarion then goes about making a spread that will later take up most of the kitchen bar. T stays in the living room with his wife and kids, sitting back as smiles grace Ty-Leah and Junior's faces.

In Bobby's living room, their phone and her pill bottle are laid to an end table, him once more kissing her. Enjoying it, Tynie returns the affection just as strongly as it was received. Delicately separating their lips, she finally smiles widely. Broadly smiling back, Bobby insists Tynie sits back and relaxes as he takes on making their meal. Throwing the reclining part of their couch back, she complies, today for them being pretty much over with. For two of the family's now three households, dinner's being made, Mike and Megan not yet having that decided on. Cody's cleaned up and ready for bed, Megan finally coming up with an idea for their meal. Telling Mike what it is, she sits back with their son, soon watching him handle that for them.

Time again slides by, the dinners made, TreMarion's being splayed to the kitchen bar. Mike again serves Megan, but now he also serves Cody, joining them shortly after. Delivering Tynie's first, Bobby diverts to get his own, those two sitting together. After the more exasperating parts of their day, no adult in their family is now in the mood to talk. Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody had an exciting day themselves, showing tiredness mere moments after their part of dinner is over with. Megan, Sasha, and Tynie all later clean-up from their meals, in that leaving their men and children to relax. Not having a child's portion or dishes to contend with, Tynie's cleanup is faster than that for Megan and Sasha.

Sasha and T then take Ty-Leah and Junior to be tucked in for the night, TreMarion following them. Keeping that in the tradition they've developed, T and Sasha walk into their room after having given the family elder the last hug of the day. Sasha's pill got taken when she was cleaning up from dinner, so the bottle does from her pocket to his end table for the night. Making a dual move, T covers them and gives his wife a kiss. Basking in that for a while, they too fall asleep, TreMarion and the kids already slumbering.

Mike and Megan have Cody in bed for the night as well, wishing him good dreams as they leave the room. Before going to bed themselves, Mike puts everything back as it was before today's meeting. Retiring to bed for the night, he and Megan cover each other up. Reaching out of those covers long enough to charge their phone, Mike flops back against the bed, he and Megan sharing in one more kiss for the day. Cuddling in moments afterwards, the two finally succumb to sleep, hoping tomorrow's better.

Tynie and Bobby feel the same way, hoping tomorrow's better, they don't outrightly say it just yet. She gets them a soda, takes her pill, and unleashes every bit of anger about how the bulk of today transpired. Listening to her, Bobby sets his soda down, taking to holding his wife tightly. Through with her rant, Tynie cuddles up to him, her coaxing "Tell me all about it..." At last freeing his heart and mind of the day's frustrations, Bobby releases quite a bit. Petting his back as best she can, Tynie considers "We got a lot done babe. Yeah most of it was shitty, but there were some really good points. Thank you for helping me, especially when it comes to blowing Mike and Megan's minds."

A rush of memory about the better parts of their day surges through Bobby's mind, him honoring "Yeah, you're right. We did a lot of good, and had some great times." Leaning up on her toes, Tynie assumes "I know something that'll make you smile." Seeing the love flame in her eyes, Bobby leans down, kissing her passionately. With his arms around her waist, Bobby guides Tynie back to her feet, the kiss going undeterred.

Mike's and T's houses are enshrouded in snores by the time Tynie and Bobby make a move for their room. Their latest kiss over with, Bobby escorts his wife across their home, they simultaneously regard "I hope tomorrow's better than today was. Yeah we had some good times, but we as a family deserve of more than just that few." Having her seated on the bed's edge after they've arrived in the master bedroom, Bobby adorns his end table as always, their phone charging and Tynie's pill bottle set beside it.

"Tell me we really don't have much to do tomorrow. We all need a break." Tynie yearns. "From what I can tell, we don't. Aside from some laundry, and what we typically clean up from, we're free to relax." Bobby prognosticates. Tynie pulls herself up the mattress, lying back on her side, and then Bobby follows. "Would it be dishonoring to you if I said I'd much rather make love tomorrow, given how the bulk of today rolled out?" Tynie frets. Stroking her hair, Bobby refuses "Tomorrow's fine babe, I was thinking the same thing." Exchanging and exasperated sigh, she reaches down to cover him, getting stopped. "No. You lay back and try to relax, I've got this." Bobby rebuts, tossing the blankets over them. Petting his jaw, Tynie whispers "You know I'm not mad at you, right?" "Yeah. I'm not upset with you either. Today's just been mostly shit." Bobby mutters. One more kiss shared between them, today's finally over, the couple only striving to fall asleep now. It takes a while, but in time, Tynie's cuddled up to Bobby, both snoring.

Bobby was right, though. Today has been mostly shit. There were only a few good times in everyone's waking hours. Mike didn't want that for them, and they know it. However, nobody can predict getting a car stolen straight from their driveway. Cody showed his hand for the twins, and they him, the adults taking that time to be happy. T was right too, when he included Mike, Megan and Cody into the family day for Sunday. Today's bad news literally woke Mike, and it only closed after some unexpected plans were made. As best they can for now, in some ways, the future is set. One notion every adult in the family is frustrated as they sleep at happens to be the:

Chain of Many Events….


	193. Ch 193

Title: Atonements

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Feeling guilty for all the charge she took with yesterday's events, Tynie awakens first. Softly kissing Bobby's lips, she breaks the hold, taking their phone with her out of the room. Holstering it to a side as she tiptoed from the room, Tynie's silence is deafening, even to her. Bobby's on his back, sound asleep, and clueless to the fact his wife's out of the room before long. In their kitchen now, Tynie strives to make him a feast, without waking him up. Not even half an hour later, she prays he's still asleep, trekking quietly back across the house. Silently entering their room, her prayer is answered, as his soft snoring is noticed.

Making it to, and crawling up on, the bed with her hands full, Tynie keeps quiet. Bobby stirs, sniffs twice, and then stumbles awake, finally catching what his wife has done. "Ohh baby, you didn't have to." He concerns. "I wanted to, dear." Tynie answers, bringing the tray a bit closer to him. Patting the bed beside him, Bobby invites her to join him, his wife eagerly accepting. As they eat, curiosities ravage his mind, Tynie catching that in the look on his face. Sipping their coffees, Bobby finally asks "Everything OK?"

"Yes and no. Yeah, I'm happy, I'm yours. No, because I took way too much charge, even though it was originally considered my backing people up. I felt like I had to, but I really didn't want to. It's like I had to go back to some old ways, that reputation. I know situations warranted it to some part, yet the fact that's even true is so frustrating. I just want to be your little wife, nothing more. Not a hell-raiser, not a woman with a pre-existing reputation. I want those days carte blanche over, dead and gone. I feel guilty on all that because I made you a promise before we left, and I wound up betraying it. Please don't say I didn't, because to me, I really did. I'm just trying to explain why I feel that way." Tynie unleashes.

"That makes a lot of sense, babe. I'll show you instead of telling you, that won't happen again." Bobby swears. Their phone's still on her hip, and now, it's going off. Answering it, Tynie talks to Mike, whom pretty much assumes along the lines of her and Bobby's now-interrupted conversation.

"I'm sorry Tynie; I didn't stop you when I should have. I was an ass, a fool, a moron. How do I make that all up to you? Don't even say it can be cleared in beers, because that won't cover it. Not in my book." Mike inclines.

"Would it be too much to ask for you to make a blanket rule that NO woman does anything like that while on, or in, your property?" Tynie wonders. "Consider that rule made." Mike counters. "In that case brother, we're golden. You focus on Cody and Megan today honey, unless for some reason we call you out. Oh, and whatever you do: DON'T bring any food or drinks to T and Sasha's. They'll take that as an insult because you're deemed family dude. Trust me." Tynie precludes. Wishing them a good day, getting as much back, the call's communally ended.

"Well that was fuckin' weird. Mike felt just as guilty as I did, honey. He just apologized 97 trillion ways from next Sunday." Tynie paraphrases. Taking their phone from her, handing over the pill bottle, Bobby sets the device aside. "I don't think that's weird at all, honey. He was man enough to apologize, and had heart enough to show remorse. Unfortunately for this family, that's rare." Bobby rejects, as she takes the morning pill. Closing the bottle again, it gets set aside, Tynie then reaching to take the tray to the kitchen. "No. You are not my servant." Bobby denies, kissing her chastely as cleanup becomes his matter.

Leaned back against the headboard, Tynie realizes what she told Bobby may have stung deeply, her grumbling "I'm such a dumbass. He's wonderful, and yet AGAIN, I've said something to hurt him." Coming back to her side in next-to-no time, Bobby wraps his wife in his arms, debunking what she recently grumbled. Her day's already starting on a dark note, his soon following, when one more time: the phone goes off. Bobby takes this call, and in no uncertain terms, lets T and TreMarion know how he feels about Tynie taking charge and having it masked as backing people up.

Telling them Mike and Megan are with him on this, Bobby recoils "I don't care if this pisses you off; you're not the ones who woke up to find the love of your life absolutely devastated and angry!" "Dad, he's right. We failed Tynie... AGAIN. We all need to show her, not tell her. By the sounds of it, we need to get started on that now!" T considers. "Son, you're right. We need to bury Tynie's reputation, the one we used yesterday, as best we can. We need to make this up to her, in actions and not just words." TreMarion allocutes. "We love you, but this time, words won't be enough. You say you'll do that, you best prove it. Until you do, unless I'm driving or cooking, NOBODY answers to Tynie over the phone. Do you two understand me?" Bobby intimidates. "Yes." TreMarion and T consent, those two then sending love. Ending the call on that note, Bobby returns Mike's call with Tynie at his side.

"Man, we're not upset with you. That being said, Tynie's only to answer the phone if I'm driving, cooking, or not right by it for a while. Your household did NOTHING wrong, by the way. It was our other relatives, whom have a history of sitting back and letting Tynie take all the heat. Yeah man, they tend to utilize her reputation; you know what one, without fighting for themselves. Their kids, Ty-Leah and Junior are innocent, because they're kids. My father in law, brother and sister in law all have no fuckin' excuse for that! It's a pattern with them, one which leaves me picking up the pieces! I already know if I did that to them, what they do to Tynie, there'd be hell to pay! I told them Megan and you both were with me on this, but to get their attention, I had to." Bobby relinquishes.

"Man, for shit like that we ARE with you. One hundred percent. I don't blame you for this decision either. I wondered why Tynie kept giving them death stares, now I know. I didn't want to be disrespectful of you two by asking in front of the others, honestly. Trust me Bobby; you have every right to be as pissed as you sound right now. I do admit, I apologized for doing that to her, because my heart told me to. My heart and Megan's, actually. She told me as much before I called you two." Mike contends.

"You tell Megan we're grateful, and let little brother know we're ok." Bobby requires. "I'm doin' more than that. I'm fully briefing her. Cody will get your message, too. You know what I'd do in your shoes, man? I'd flat out NOT answer the phone for a while, but don't tell them why. Let them bitch, and when they do you totally unleash on them. Make them feel as they did Tynie, and if they start shit, you call me back. I will GLADLY back you up on this, any way I can. Don't worry; I won't contact them until you call me out, as Tynie put it. When Megan hears about this shit, TRUST ME she'll be in your corner faster than you think! Of course, emergencies are excluded in this, but they best be good." Mike advises. "Will do, thanks man. Later." Bobby concludes. Again hoping they have a good day, Mike hangs up.

Setting their phone away from the charger, Bobby repeats Mike's advice. "You know what, sexy? I say Mike's right on this one, but I want to take it a step further. We leave the phone off the charger today, and only charge it tonight for emergencies. Beyond that, I say you and I go about our day as we full fuckin' well please. We know how late we can call to talk to the kids, and Mike's told the truth. We've given them far too much information. We've technically breached our own marital confidentiality if you think about it!" Tynie prescribes. "You only go there when you're…." Bobby starts. "Ready to go on a warpath? Well I believe we both are. Hell, otherwise you wouldn't have unloaded the details on Mike that way." Tynie finishes.

In T and Sasha's master bedroom, as the kids still sleep, TreMarion releases "T and I got word of what I believe is causing a great impediment to Tynie and Bobby's marriage. They seem fine around us, but after the call T and I received: they may very well not be. T knows what I'm referring to, and what we must do. No words will be accepted this time, evidently. Far as I know, they're calling to talk to the kids tonight. However, I'm presuming we will not answer to Tynie over the phone otherwise, Bobby's forbidding it until further notice. Unless he's not right by the phone, cooking, or driving, that is." T clarifies what the family elder is saying, adding details from the phone call. "Oh shit." Sasha gulps.

TreMarion and T nod, T explaining "We don't let this get discussed around the kids. I'll text Tynie and Bobby later in the day to see about them calling to talk to the kids. Anything we didn't discuss yesterday gets held off on until Bobby broaches the topics. Only in emergencies, or if we get directly called out by them, do we bother them otherwise." "That'll work." TreMarion and Sasha concede together.

Back in their room, Tynie recalls the news she got about the federal court date, telling Bobby. As that's done, she desires "Honey, I know they upset us, but this shit's important. That, and we need to set a time to talk to the kids. I'm saying this because I really don't want Ty-Leah and Junior's daily schedule fucked up two days running."

"Yeah, that is important. I'll take care of this." Bobby agrees, calling TreMarion. "Dad, remember the graphic news Tynie got yesterday, about the court date? Yeah I found out what it was. I don't want to have you put the call on speaker, because the details are really explicit." Bobby introduces, then restating what Tynie just told him. "Dear Christ!" TreMarion gasps, as Bobby finishes. "Dad, we may not be able to call and talk to the kids until at least 6:30 tonight. Remember what I said about Tynie and answering the phone, calling the kids is another exemption." Bobby determines.

"That's all reasonable, son. I'll find a way to tell T or Sasha later, without having the kids nearby. Especially, given the explicitly graphic nature of that news. We love you." TreMarion reports. Sending love back, Bobby hangs up. Watching the phone get set aside again, she beams "Damn babe, that was amazing!" He reveals "Anything for you, love. They didn't contest one bit, which after I went off on them, I saw coming."

Discussing what's happened since they woke, Tynie and Bobby discover they have two amazing people ready-to-back them. "I can see it now, honey. Mike's got Cody distracted, with Megan at his side. In their kitchen, he's telling her everything, maybe embellishing a little. Hell, I hope he does, long as that embellishing helps us out! I'll bet you anything, that sometime today, you're going to get called. By Megan, and she's going to seek out verification of what Mike told her. It's nothing against us, but I have a feeling she may have more curiosities than Mike can settle about this." Tynie predicts.

Not even three minutes later, Megan calls, Bobby claiming "You may very well have just called it." Taking that call, it becomes obvious that Tynie did. "I swear to God, if it weren't against the law, I'd kick all of their asses!" Megan vents. "Whoa, they're not worth that. We have a plan, and I'm actually glad you called. There are updates, yes, already." Bobby declines, informing Megan of what's just transpired.

Listening, and realizing Bobby was right, Megan adjudicates "In the interest of not causing a family rift, take whatever they may order for you. Don't tell them you got it until you're up close and personal though. You're just as entitled to a day without having your phone up your ass as they are. I'll tell Mike, if you call again and they're mentioned even once, you need our backup. Until then, we all hope you somehow have a good day." "You're just as vindictive as Tynie, Megan. You have a good one, too." Bobby reproaches, hanging up.

Turning the phone to vibrate, Bobby puts it in the holster, clipping that to a side while eluding "Follow my lead, baby." Smiling vindictively, Tynie purrs "With pleasure." Getting her out of bed, Bobby reaches back to pocket his wife's pills, leaving her to wait momentarily.

As that happens, T and Sasha's house has breakfast, TreMarion cleaning up after them all. Ty-Leah's still got a goofy smile on her face, while Junior's is a proud one. Becoming comfortable in the living room together, TreMarion and Sasha switch out their watch of the children long enough for her to take a pill. Stunningly enough, when they're all together, Sasha arises and puts all the phones to an end table. "I don't want us tethered to those things all damn day. We deserve time off from taking calls." She announces, getting nods from the two men in her home.

Near-instantly cuddling T, Sasha worries into his chest "I want to check on Tynie, because of what Daddy said. I don't want them to lose each other." "Babe, you were right. When you said we deserve time off from taking and making calls. I know you're worried, but trust me; time alone together may be just what they need. Besides, Tynie HAS been let down by us, this could be a stride towards making up for that." T delicately coaxes. TreMarion stands behind them, keeping watch over the couple and the kids, Ty-Leah and Junior relaxing in that crib. Kneeling so he can say it loud enough for only the pair to hear, the family elder compels "I'm obscenely compelled to agree with T on this one." Arising and going to his seat, TreMarion alters his watch, making it simply to cover the children.

Standing in their living room now, Tynie notifies "I just realized something. Daddy likely has T and Sasha freaked the fuck out over our marriage. Remember the talk you had with him a couple days ago? Yeah, I bet anything he used that against them. Given how you totally defended me, sparing no details when you first called them, especially." "And they don't have that coming for… what reason now?" Bobby snarks. Tynie's jaw drops, her eyes get really big, him suddenly getting bear-hugged.

Although Mike and Megan tried to discuss this with Cody being distracted, he soon shocks them. "Mama, Daddy, I don't know how to say this. Tynie was awesome with me yesterday, but I felt something. Whenever she dealt with anyone other than you two or Bobby, she seemed really cold. It was like the others truly hurt her, but I don't really know how. I don't know what I can do to make her feel better, either." Cody confesses. "I have a feeling on how she'd answer that, son. You keep treating Ty-Leah and Junior the way you did yesterday. The rest, that's not on you or us. It's on the others." Mike replies. "Trust Daddy on this, Cody." Megan goads.

Tynie and Bobby have now made it to the couch, him unloading a pocket, releasing the phone from his hip. "Ohh God, Bobby. Little brother's probably thinkin' this is somehow his fault." Tynie mopes. "You leave that to me." Bobby directs, calling Megan this time. Answering on the third ring, Megan's asked "Can I speak directly with Cody?" Allowing that, Megan hands the phone to her son. "Hey, little brother. I don't know what you may or may not have heard. Tynie's fine, I'm seeing to that. Now, we don't want you thinking this is in any way your fault. We don't want you to believe you have to do anything to make Tynie feel better. Matter of fact, all we ask is for you to keep treating Ty-Leah and Junior the way you did yesterday. You made us really proud Cody. Tynie's asked me to tell you this, because she and I want you to feel comfortable coming to us." Bobby dedicates.

"Ok Bobby, you got it!" Cody acclaims, perking right up. "Honey, tell little brother we want him to have a good day. Megan and Mike, too." Tynie yearns. "We heard her. Cody bumped the speaker button on accident. Same to you two." Megan and Mike attribute as one. "Bobby thanks for calling to tell me that. You two are awesome. Like Mama and Daddy said, have a good one." Cody brags. Telling him it was no trouble, Bobby ends the call. Settling their phone aside, he takes his woman into his arms. "If they were worth the felonies…" Tynie threatens. Petting her back, Bobby detests "You don't need to debase yourself by stooping to that level over them."

A rush of angry tears starts to rain from Tynie's eyes, pelting Bobby's shirt, with him still holding her. Tynie tries to explain away her crying, he disallows "Don't try to rationalize away how you feel. I want you to let this all out. I'm here, not going anywhere." Hugging him and bawling, this time out of sheer rage, Tynie obeys her husband's wishes. "At least Mike had the fuckin' balls to give me a stand-down order. At least he knew better than to exploit my hostilities and reputations for his own gain. He didn't want me to, when we helped get Megan's SUV. Daddy on the other hand, was like, expecting it!" Tynie wails.

"I know babe, they had no justification. You're right, about Mike, too." Bobby soothes, staving back his anger to be there for her. "They're grown-ass motherfuckers, but I get stuck being the one taking the heat? I get left to rail and rant, praying I don't get incarcerated... For them?!" Tynie screeches. "I'll show them! I'll show you! That will never happen again!" Bobby growls.

Mike and Megan witness the effect Bobby's words had on Cody, when he again surprises them. "Daddy, I want to do something just for Tynie and Bobby. I'm going to go get my piggy bank. When I do, can you break it for me?" Cody wonders. "You don't have to go that far, son. Tell me what you want to do, and I'll make it happen." Mike rejects. "Daddy, do you know any good places that deliver?" Cody asks. A proud smile crosses Mike's lips when he condones "I sure do, son. You and your Mom sit back and watch this."

One call made, an order placed, and Mike's soon texting Bobby "What you're about to receive was Cody's idea. He wanted to pay out of his piggy bank, but I wouldn't let him." Seeing their phone light up, Bobby takes it in hand, showing Tynie what came across. "Ohh my God, the little sweetie." Tynie whimpers. "Mike, you tell Cody that the first chance we get; we're doing something just for him. He just helped me make Tynie's entire day!" Bobby returns. Sending back that he will, both phones are again set aside. Tynie's awestruck at what Cody intended, crying and blushing at the same time.

"I know sugar. I have that all under control." Bobby presumes, just before she spoke again. Alone together, she's still in his arms; once-pent up angry tears continuing to fall. Keeping his wife close, Bobby's mind rages, as his thoughts turn to revenge. "Get my payback, but don't cause family rifts if you can help it. That's unfair to the kids, honey." Tynie pleads. Lifting her head from his chest, Bobby kisses her tears away, softly promising "You got it."

In Mike's living room again, he and Megan are positively beaming at the good-hearted nature behind Cody's latest actions. T's house is a different story, the kids being the only ones there whom are happy. Deciding to let things be for now, the three adults in that domicile focus on Ty-Leah and Junior. Doing things together for a bit, TreMarion babysits to afford T and Sasha time alone. Everything they've learned has diffused all desire for sex, the couple alternating showers instead.

Returning half an hour later, they permit TreMarion a chance to do as he wanted for some time. Taking to the Jacuzzi, TreMarion prays for Tynie and Bobby, then gets out and showers himself. Doubling back to make sure the Jacuzzi's off, the family elder then picks up around the house. T and Sasha don't contest that, rather they take turns having the kids walk around a bit. Once that's done, she makes them all lunch.

Ironically, by now Megan's of the same mindset, deeming it time for lunch, but Mike doesn't let her cook. In place of making their next meal, he answers the door, bringing that to Cody and his fiancée.

As the day drones by, Bobby hears a knock at the door. Stealthily separating from his wife, he retrieves what Cody originally intended to pay for personally. Tynie arises, heading to secure the home behind her spouse, Bobby aligning it all to the coffee table before she gets back. Sitting beside each other on the couch, Tynie sees at last what was ordered.

Waving his hand over it, Bobby invites her to begin eating, an invitation that is all-too quickly taken. Joining her in time, he keeps eyes on Tynie; his mind now boggled with worry and still more thoughts of vengeance. Scarfing her part of the meal, she sends him word on the truth to her emotional state. Bobby'd been told what it means when Tynie hastily stuffs her face, catching the message instantly. Attempting to console her, Bobby pets his wife's back, softly yearning for her to slow down. Managing to get his wish granted, they spend the rest of lunch in silence.

Sitting back as she got her fill, Tynie closes her eyes, Bobby kissing her cheek. Leaving her in the living room for a bit, he cleans up from lunch, and then scurries to pick up a little more around that area of the home. "Come join me baby." Tynie craves, her voice breaking through the recent silence. Heading to her side, Bobby's expression screams of worry. Retaking his place on the couch, Tynie leans against him, dropping her hands to his thigh.

Protectively holding her, Bobby resumes silence, hoping the quiet calms his wife. As he refuses to speak, Tynie reels "God, I hate having things come to this. I've really strived to be lenient, and to just let shit just slide. I can't do that anymore, I mean we can't. I'm hoping you can get my revenge, without creating a rift in the family. I swear it's time for them to feel what I've been for so long."

"You won't be hoping for long, my love. You'll be experiencing, if it's the last damn thing I live to do!" Bobby swears. "No baby, don't let it take you away from me!" Tynie cries. "Honey, I didn't mean to scare you. What I meant by that was, it doesn't matter what I have to do. You won't feel the way you've been for so long anymore. Not since I have something to say and do about it." Bobby clarifies, holding her tightly.

Mike and Megan have Cody with them, watching a short movie, yet both adult's minds are racing with concern over Tynie. T, TreMarion, and Sasha feel the same way, but they don't let the kids know that, Ty-Leah and Junior being focused on still. Once Tynie's calmed, Bobby constitutes "There's a part of my plan you haven't known about until now. You will be relaxing most of the time, believe me. I know how to make this happen, dear." "I can't wait to see what you have planned, sexy." Tynie anticipates. Bobby smiles vengefully, reaching for their phone.

Calling Mike first, Bobby asks if they can come over, not really saying why. "Man, we can be there in forty minutes." Mike assures, hanging up. Making a call to T and TreMarion together, Bobby asks the same question. Bobby again not detailing the reason, TreMarion directs T "Son, he doesn't want to discuss that over the phone. Hang up and help Sasha get the kids ready." "We can be ready and over within the hour, Bobby." T concludes, hanging up. "Yeah, I'll be over in half an hour." TreMarion injects, also hanging up.

Setting the phone down, Bobby intends "They have no clue what they're walking into." "Yeah, and they don't rightly deserve one. Mike's household hasn't wronged us as badly, so they get more breaks." Tynie details. Nodding in agreement, Bobby tells his wife of the impending arrivals to their home. "You are a genius!" She celebrates, leaping towards him for a kiss. Keeping her tightly held throughout, Bobby releases the kiss to allow his wife a chance to breathe.

Arriving first, TreMarion's let in by Bobby; the family elder then takes a seat opposite Tynie on the couch. Leaving the door unlocked, Tynie's rejoined by her spouse, the three of them now awaiting the others. TreMarion looks up, catching T and Sasha trying to just let themselves inside. Rushing to escort them to the living room, he scowls at their actions. When the family elder starts to lead T across the house towards the kids' room, Bobby mandates "Dad, have a seat." Doing as asked, TreMarion rests his arm against the back of the couch by Tynie.

Bringing the crib from the kids' room out towards the center of the living room, T and Sasha manage to set that before the couches in the living room. Settling their kids inside, that couple takes seats across from their other three relatives. Mike then knocks on the door, Tynie hollering "Come in!" Walking towards the others, Tynie and Bobby's living room is soon full of those they love. Cody's sitting with Ty-Leah and Junior in the crib again, those three now chattering away.

Standing behind his wife, Bobby demands "I'm only going to say this one time, so pay attention. Since there are children present, Mike, TreMarion, T and I will take our meeting into another room. Megan, Sasha, ONLY if the KIDS need something are you to bother Tynie without my being directly present. Megan, you are aware of why I'm saying this, and I ask you keep that to yourself right now. Am I completely understood?"

T and Sasha don't immediately reply, Mike instigating "I'd answer him if I were you." "Yeah, seriously! Mike and I, and I dare say TreMarion are totally on board with this." Megan interferes. "You dared correctly, Megan. I am man enough to know I've done wrong. I fully consent to the venue arrangement Bobby made." TreMarion verifies. Tynie's sheerly astonished by what Mike, Megan, and her father have already said, as much showing on her face.

"T, Sasha, are you two going to answer me or not?!" Bobby barks. "You're completely understood." T and Sasha at last return. "Hey Mike, I have a couple questions, on a halfway-related topic. What do you drink when you're so beyond pissed off that you can't see straight? How fast can you make everyone this side of the kids, T and Sasha a round of it?" Tynie ponders. "I know just the thing, and why you asked for it that way." Mike relates, heading for the kitchen. Bobby follows him, making an entirely separate drink for T and Sasha, also knowing his wife's reasons.

Starting to hear T and Sasha lowly bitch about that, TreMarion leaps to his feet, running right up to Bobby. "Where's the meeting supposed to happen? I'm about to call a separate one, and need consented access to that location." TreMarion relents. "Center guest room, second floor. You don't ever have to ask for consent to any part of my home, Dad." Bobby resounds. Seeing the family elder head back for the living room, Mike protests "You've got to be shitting me. They're SERIOUSLY doing this to Tynie in her own home?!" "Dad wouldn't have come running at me with that question otherwise." Bobby assimilates.

Bringing their drinks into the living room, Bobby and Mike go back to sitting beside Megan and Tynie. Reconvened in the living room, Megan then reveals "Forgive me for taking some control in a house that isn't mine. TreMarion stand down until we're through with the drinks." TreMarion desists from that long enough to arise and serve the kids each a juice, T and Sasha helping the children with those. Tynie and Bobby's living room is encompassed in a bit of silence once more, the kids seemingly oblivious to what's happening next. As they finish, Megan stuns the entire room, having Mike help her clean up from it all. "Babe, tell me something. Did Bobby understate with what he told you earlier?" She whispers, receiving a solemn shaken head.

Leaning his lips to her ear, Mike reminds "Let Bobby's way be the way we do this. There's no point in you risking risking jail time." "I'll have Cody's allergy list on me tomorrow. That is, if we're still on. I mean no offense, but I'd much rather keep that private because it's a medical thing." Megan denounces, for the whole group to hear. The kids keep chatting away, Cody being centered between Ty-Leah and Junior. "I gotta admit, that's a good way to go about that." Tynie commends.

"Are you enjoying being so high and mighty, Tynie?" T jeers. "That's IT! Mike, Bobby, T, center guest room, second floor... NOW!" TreMarion commands.

Kissing their women's cheeks, Mike and Bobby comply, leaving the kids with the ladies. Megan's incensed by how Tynie's been treated in her own home, glaring at Sasha until the kids need laid out for a nap. Configuring them the same way as yesterday, Megan takes Sasha into the throughway of the house. Staring Sasha down, Megan rages, amazingly without awakening the children "Yeah, me and Mike made our mistakes! We're not claiming we're perfect, but at least we've come to atone for our actions! I swear to God, if you keep Cody from Ty-Leah and Junior over this, or you try to prevent Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion from seeing them: I will PERSONALLY take you and T through the courts! I already know I can VERY EASILY get Tynie and Bobby's backing on this, too! I don't care what it takes, if you blockade ANY relationship with the twins, I'll go penniless and die trying to change that!"

"Fine, fine." Sasha forfeits, the two ladies returning to the living room. Tynie has their phone by her, texting Megan "If you need me and Bobby's backing… on you know what... Just call one of us sis. Trust me, he'll know about your plan." Megan replies "Will do. Thank you for helping me test the texting on this thing. That was really acting up earlier." Exchanging a nod, Megan and Tynie put their phones to the side.

In the center guest room second floor, a similar ranting transpires. Bobby and TreMarion stand back as Mike gives T a huge piece of his mind. Confessing him and Megan's misdeeds against Tynie, Mike hollers "We're not perfect! I don't know what Megan's telling Sasha right now, but you need to know this: I back whatever she's threatened your fiancée with a hundred percent!" Not giving T a chance to answer, Mike admits "I fucked up yesterday too. At the car dealer, when TreMarion nearly got scammed. I didn't react soon enough, which left Tynie to fend for him and risk getting arrested herself. I regret that, honestly. I did mention she paid for the plates, but that was my way of honoring the arrangement while notifying who I thought needed told. TreMarion, Bobby, I'm sorry for that. I'm man enough to admit when I've fucked up, which is more than I can really say for T right now."

"Hey man, at least you came clean about it. Tynie and I forgive you, for everything you've done wrong. I say that because you're right, a real man owns up to mistakes." Bobby rectifies. "Yes T, Bobby and Mike ARE going to keep playing that card. I'm actually joining them, after I too apologize for the way I mistreated Tynie. I was just as wrong as you've been, but unlike you, I've got the balls to fess up." TreMarion reacts. "She's not God, why are you guys treating her like that?!" T defames.

"She's not God, you're right! She is, however, human! Family in all truth, and you've had the second-longest history of anyone in this room with her! You knew her since high-school, T. You witnessed the after-effects of the abuses she's survived! How the fuck dare you say we're deifying her when all we're doing is trying to genuinely respect her?!" Bobby angrily defends.

Mike didn't know that about T, TreMarion vouching "He's right; I've got the longest history amongst us with Tynie. He also did not deceive you on the rest." "Let me get this straight, I have to deify Tynie or I face God knows what as retaliation?" T slanders. Bobby and TreMarion ball fists at their sides, swiftly losing tolerance with T's attitude.

"Listen here you son of a bitch! I'm good and Goddamned tired of your heinous disrespect, and I am FAR from alone! Tynie deserves every bit of respect you DEMAND her to give Sasha! I've been briefed, and I see I wasn't lied to! I've manned up, as has TreMarion, we've atoned in Bobby's eyes! You don't have the balls, the brains, or the heart to get your head out of your ass! If you want to fight, go ahead take the first swing! I guarantee you I already have enough witnesses to land you as a felon if you do! All I gotta do to make every threat Megan gave Sasha real, whether or not you try to fight me, is have TreMarion call her!" Mike yells, before TreMarion and Bobby can say much.

His phone soon in hand, TreMarion evades "Just say the word Mike." "I won't stop them. If anything, I'll help them!" Bobby bellows, then raving against T and Sasha's actions some more himself. As Bobby concluded, TreMarion took his turn, sparing no obscenities.

Soon sensing he stood to lose this battle anyway, T surrenders "Alright, you got it. I'll tell Sasha." "We're keeping you to that!" Bobby, Mike, and TreMarion all sneer together. Mike leads them out towards the ladies and children, TreMarion re-holstering his phone as Bobby closes the door. Heading straight for the places they sat earlier, not much is said by the men for a couple minutes.

"Honey, I went against your wishes. Megan told me her new cellphone was having issues sending and receiving texts. She asked me to send her one, as a test. She sent me one too, for the same reason." Tynie alibies. Megan confirms "I did. I really didn't want to shell out the ungodly insurance co-pay if I didn't have to." "Megan, define ungodly for that." Tynie dares. "450 bucks, cash, upfront." Megan answers. "Hell, I'd not want to pay that much for an insurance claim on a phone either!" Sasha reconsiders. "I really don't know anyone who would, unless it was absolutely necessary." T understands. Mike gives Tynie a worried smirk, him debunking "Don't even think about it. You've done too much along those lines as it is, really."

Feeling the angry tension in the room, Tynie decrees "Yes, I am going against Bobby's wishes again. It's deliberate, and entirely due to the fact there are children in this room. As of right now, we are on a recess from confrontations. If anyone wishes to breech that recess, they MUST do it at LEAST a thousand feet AWAY from the kids. Should there be anyone whom has an issue with that, the individual knows where the door is. If anyone leaves like that, they are NOT welcome back here today unless it's an emergency. Do I make myself abundantly clear?!" "Crystal." Everyone in the room relates, except Bobby.

"She just misspoke guys. That wasn't against my wishes; I wanted you all to hear that coming from Tynie. She's the lady of this house, so she has just as much pull around here as I do." Bobby counters.

"Tynie, do you have any idea how to make a Mai-Tai?" Megan diverts. Tynie shakes her head, then Megan points to the kitchen. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie promises "I'll apparently be right back." Nodding, Bobby sees the two women leave the living room. Overtaking the kitchen together, Megan teaches Tynie to make the drink, beaming "The thousand foot thing, nice touch!"

"New rule, actually. I don't want the kids exposed to that caliber of hostility with us. I'd much rather that be considered as adult topics to be handled away from them. What I said about leaving that way was my means of saying "don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya" because I'm tired of bullshit happening. With emphasis on the bullshit happening to me or Bobby, if not both of us, in our own home." Tynie conflicts, doing so loud enough for every adult to hear. "Guys, judging by the stunned look on Megan's face right now: I'm to take what we've all heard from Tynie in the past half hour and make it a rule for my house." Mike reckons.

"I'll freely admit, Tynie's made a lot of sense. I'm giving credit where it's due, and deciding that rule Mike's made is good enough for our house as well. T said I don't have to seek consent for things I want done around there, so I'm most definitely not doing that this time." TreMarion states. Bobby notices that T and Sasha haven't said anything since rejoining each other, Mike approaching him. "Dude, just leave it. If you or I get called later saying T or Sasha started shit of any kind, we have a plan. I'll have Megan tell you later what the details of that plan are." Mike warns in Bobby's ear.

"Guys, I'm potentially stompin' the shit out of Mike's toes right now. With us all being aware of the issues Megan's phone's been having, and the obscene insurance co-pay involved, I believe it's best we consider her line as an emergencies-only contact line for them." Tynie deems. "I'm totally good with that!" Mike agrees. "If I may be so bold as to say so, Tynie. We're all good with that. Sasha and I haven't spoken since the meetings ended because we were attempting to provide a chance for people to calm down. We were also allowing what was said to us to be digested, while keeping eyes on the kids." T construes.

Heading to serve the Mai-Tai's, Tynie gives Megan a nod, Megan interpreting "We're going to have these, without another discussion. If the kids wake up, T, you and Sasha will be helping me with them." "Sounds good to us!" The other adults concur together. Mike and Bobby arise, retrieving some of the beverages to help Megan and Tynie serve them. Distributing the Mai-Tai's, Tynie nervously says "I'm new to making these." "Relax Tynie; Megan's Mai-Tai recipe is amazing." Mike boasts. Megan blushes, reclaiming her place by him after they all have one. Gulping a sip back, Mike predicts "You aren't about to make that HUGE taco pizza today, Tynie. That's still deferred, you're basically off from doing much of anything." "That works." Tynie sanctions.

T and Sasha have theirs, and then await the others being done, before clearing from every glass. Megan's highly suspicious of that activity, reaching for her phone. Texting Tynie, Megan sends "Show this to Bobby. I need to speak with him, a thousand feet away from the kids." The minute after she feels the phone vibrate, Bobby's shown the text, kissed on the cheek, and sent to meet with Megan. Taking Megan to the kids' room, Bobby poses "What are you thinking right now?"

"They're kissing our asses, emphasizing Tynie's, every which way but loose. They don't believe we'll take them through the courts for blockading our relationships, including Cody's, with Ty-Leah and Junior. They think we're just fuckin' around and that we really want Tynie to be treated as if she's Christ incarnate." Megan enlightens.

"If you keep suspecting that, go ahead and call another meeting. All you have to do for that is claim you have concerns that you'd much rather not discuss within a thousand feet of the kids. Whatever you do when calling that meeting, don't leave T or Sasha alone in the room with Tynie. I don't want them alone with her, and you already suspect why. I appreciate you telling me this, because I was wondering the same things." Bobby plots. "No problem." Megan upholds, the two then returning towards the others.

T and Sasha sit back with the kids, whom then awaken, Megan acting on her idea about caring for them. "Now's my chance. Dad and Mike, meet me on the back deck." Bobby plans, leaning down to briefly kiss Tynie's cheek.

Those two men following instructions, the back deck is soon the place of another meeting. Recapping the discussion he'd just gotten out of with Megan, Bobby derides "I'm not surprised by Megan's suspicions either. This isn't the first time T and Sasha have disrespected Tynie in our home. Mike, ask Dad, he'll gladly verify that." "It's not the first, although I really don't think it'll be the last, either." TreMarion regrets. "Here's the deal. From this moment on: If you guys think for a second that T and Sasha will stand in ANYONE'S way of happiness or a relationship with Ty-Leah and Junior, I want called. I don't give a FUCK what hour of the night it is. I'm ALREADY sick of T and Sasha's bullshit! They may think we're joking and just fuckin' around, I'll GLADLY prove them wrong!" Mike ascertains. "Right back at you, Mike." TreMarion eludes. "Definitely." Bobby confines, with the three men hugging shortly afterwards. Heading right for Tynie, the three men take their seats as soon as possible.

T, Sasha, Megan and the kids come back into the room; the kids get situated in that crib again. Sitting closely to their men, Megan and Sasha don't even look at each other. "Bobby, stand down. This time, it's my turn. Daddy, I will need backup. T, Sasha, meet us on the front stoop... Immediately!" Tynie obliges. Kissing her cheek, Bobby concedes those wishes, as a trek is made to the front stoop. TreMarion, T and Sasha are out there in moments, the family elder preventing T from locking them out. "I've had it. I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I do know this: I am NOT afraid to FULLY sanction Mike and Megan in terms of what they've threatened you with! Fuck that, should they get that all started I'll pay the attorney's fees and retainer myself! Daddy's here as my witness because as Bobby said, in OUR house I have half the pull! That's right; I am acting on that fact here and now! Go ahead and be pissed at me all you want T and Sasha! All I gotta do to get the ball rollin' in terms of whatever Mike and Megan threatened you two with is have Daddy call Mike! Yeah we're all in the same house, but still you now know how fast that can happen! I used to worry about pissing you off, creating a family rift by not kissing your ass. Megan opened my eyes like a pair of cold beers to the fact that I was wrong for that. Bobby's done all he can to show me that I DO Have rights, and you two were STEALING those away from me.. AGAIN! I will not stand for that shit any-Goddamned-longer! Make your next moves, go ahead... Just understand that if I continue to be disrespected in ANY WAY: you will have started the legal shitstorm of all time!" Tynie vents. "She's not joking..." TreMarion taunts.

T and Sasha realize Tynie means business, throwing up their hands as the family elder opens the front door. Following TreMarion and Tynie in at a distance as the front door's closed but not yet locked, T and Sasha go back to their spots.

Tynie taps Bobby on the shoulder, insinuating "We best be in Ty-Leah and Junior's lives while we can." Kneeling with her instantly, the couple chats with all three children, Tynie's remark enraging Mike, Megan, and TreMarion. T begins to protest what Tynie said, Sasha undertoning "They won't believe us. Just shut up and pray they don't start that legal shitstorm." "You have no place to be exasperated, T. The ones whom do are on their knees, worried sick about their future with their namesakes!" TreMarion denigrates.

"TreMarion, just give me the bird, and I'll start makin' those calls." Mike offers. Looking Mike dead-to-rights in the eyes, the family elder curtly nods. T leans forward, Megan taking that as an intrusion on Tynie and Bobby's time with the kids. "Sit back or I flip my man off. If I do, you know what happens!" Megan coerces. Sasha pulls T back, underscoring in his ear "Just do what they want. I'm tired of disputing them. I did that to get you to just honor their wishes already! Especially given the fact we'd lose our asses in court, and if CPS got wind of that.. EESH!" "Fine." T chimes.

The kids start asking questions about why the adults would leave the room in small groups. "Cody, Ty-Leah, Junior, it's easy. We did that because none of us adults believe that certain topics are right to hash out around you. We felt it better to discuss them as team efforts, out of the room so you'd not catch on to too much tension. We really don't want to expose you to that kind of thing. You may have seen a couple of us whispering, but that was so any questions we had could be resolved without resorting to a dispute around you. Again, that's because of our beliefs against you cuties being around too much tension." Tynie absolves. Ty-Leah and Junior smile at that, with Cody not too long behind them, Tynie and Bobby returning to their interactions.

Having heard Tynie's explanation, T accredits "I hope this isn't too crude, but Tynie that was amazing." "It's not crude when you're giving credit where it's due." Mike revises. "I must admit, she handled that really well." Sasha broadcasts. "Yeah she did." Bobby, TreMarion, and Megan all applaud. Gathered together in the living room, Mike purports "T, I spoke with Tynie on the phone before we came over here. Of course, I had Bobby's full consent. She told me something earlier, which I want to confirm. She said that if me and Megan brought food over, you two would be greatly insulted. Speaking of coming over, I also need tomorrow's gathering confirmed." "She didn't lie to you, and we're still on. It may sound like too much to ask, but if something arises to where you can't make it tomorrow or for any gathering… just call and let one of us know." T recognizes.

Megan's not too sure about the complacency in T and Sasha's attitude now, her face showing that. "Babe, since we don't know how long everyone's staying, would it be possible for you to test text Megan's phone again? T mentioned unexpected circumstances, and I'm trying to give an example of one. Communication issues beyond our control. Yeah they have two lines, but it could still happen to either one if not both." Tynie proposes. Responding in actions, Bobby sends Megan "Stand down. We have a plan, they know what it is. It's as done as it's getting for the time being." Megan replies "Got it." Holstering their phones to a hip each, Bobby and Megan stare T and Sasha down. Cody and Ty-Leah are chatting away by now, Junior joining in where appropriate. Bobby stops staring T and Sasha down long enough to interact some more with the kids.

"Bobby, would it be too intrusive for me and T to make everyone a snack?" Sasha inquires. "I don't see how." Bobby rescinds. With that consent, T and Sasha take to the kitchen, having their own discussion. Keeping it low-toned, they realize that the atonements to their family are going to take a while, and the chances against them are severe. "Since I haven't seen Cody's food allergy list, would nachos and chili-cheese dip be ok, Megan?" Sasha questions. "No hot sauce in that and you're good." Megan reassures. Reaching around Bobby, Tynie gets their phone, texting Mike and TreMarion, stating "Call me crazy, but I think the approach T and Sasha are taking to all this is a good one. I mean, they've asked reasonable questions, started showing respect, and they've yet to dare us on the rest. Long as they keep this up, I'm happy with them." "I'm with you on that one" Mike and TreMarion send back, all three again holstering their phones.

"She and Bobby have yet to test text our phone because of how close it is to the kids. I completely forgot to set the sound volumes down before we left. She was right about phones having issues." Sasha discovers. "Babe, to tell you the truth, after I found out how costly Megan's insurance co-pay is: I'm a little leery of constantly changing the sound settings. I don't want them to stick on vibrate or something. I'm announcing that if we don't answer the phone, it's because of the fact we're with the kids, not by it, driving, cooking, asleep, or the damn battery is dead. Emergencies and calls about important news or gatherings excluded, of course." T rejoinders.

"Hey, that is a decent fear to have. Our family's not exactly had the greatest luck with phones or other technology." Tynie asserts. "For all we know right now, our insurance co-pay could be just as high." TreMarion entails. "What do you guys say to making T's little announcement a blanket rule? I mean, making it that way as best to suit everyone for their own houses." Megan allows. "Frankly, that's not a half bad idea, Megan. I mean it beats T's fear about phones becoming reality, and it also is better than anyone here feeling like they have to be tethered to their phones 24/7." Bobby affords. "Sweetheart that was genius." Mike beams.

"In that case, I'm calling our more pressing matters resolved. As long as all arrangements made are upkept to the best of our power." TreMarion defines. The kids heard that latest exchange, and yet again are totally confused. Bobby approaches them, translating "Hey angels, you've no reason to worry. We wanted you to hear that, so you know that we adults have everything taken care of." "YAY!" Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior cheer as one, clapping their little hands. Hearing that applause from the kids causes every adult around them to smile, for one of the first times all day.

T and Sasha debate bringing the nachos and chili-cheese dip into the living room, Tynie instating "Guys, to make it easy, I say we get what we want from the kitchen bar. That way, no one worries about the dip hurting the kids." Assembling it in tune with that idea, Sasha and T return to the living room. Tynie, Bobby, and Megan pick up the kids, taking them towards the snack. Divvying up small shares, those three adults lead Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior back to the coffee table.

Monitoring them all closely, Megan, Bobby, and Tynie hand the kids over to Mike, T and Sasha as the children finish. Clearing from that part of the snack, Megan, Tynie and Bobby are joined by TreMarion when it comes to getting their part. Tynie sends word to Bobby and TreMarion as to her real current state, doing so without an utterance. Mike looks up; catching Tynie's portion being a bit larger than the other three adults in that small group's combined, saying nothing at the moment. Reclaiming their seats again, those four eat as Megan justifies "She is diabetic."

T realizes the system for getting those nachos and chili-cheese dip portions is symbolic, imparting that to Sasha, in her ear. Megan and Bobby conclude theirs before TreMarion and Tynie, the kids getting placed in that crib one-at-a-time. Taking their turn, Mike, T and Sasha acquire some as well, Mike keeping a diligent ear out for any complaints about how that happened.

TreMarion ends his, Tynie waving him back, namely to keep him relaxing. Once more sitting around in the living room as a family, soon the sounds of children's' chatter and people snacking echo across the area. T and Sasha yet again clear from everything, her opting to hand wash the dishes. "No babe, use their dishwasher. Trust me they won't mind." T rebukes. "T, is she trying to hand wash my dishes? I don't want that, we do own a dishwasher." Tynie guesses. Aligning with her wishes, Sasha has T on the way back to their spots before long.

Holding his wife closely, T ponders "If we did something as an act of atonement for you all, would any of you consider it bribery?" "Since you have kids to tend to as me and Mike have Cody, it best not be too expensive." Megan debates. "Mike, we're modifying your idea for Tynie in a sense. You mentioned her being "off" from doing much, and when you've been home for at least an hour, you'll find out. Same's true for the rest of us, by the way." Sasha applies. "Keep to Megan's condition and we're cool with it, as a solo-time thing." TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby regard. Sasha and T willingly accept those terms, letting the other adults know that.

Their afternoon has been predominantly dark-toned and a bit long. Since they're also getting together tomorrow, another determination is made. The kids share goodbyes first, Ty-Leah and Cody hugging lightly. Sharing a pudgy-handshake with Junior, Cody's picked out of that crib first. T and Sasha tail that with their children, everyone clamoring to share in farewells. Knowing Mike, Cody, and Megan have yet to adjust fully to the family consideration, three words are redacted from the others' goodbyes.

Today didn't go anywhere near as well as anyone hoped for, so they all separately wish each other a decent evening. "Sis, are we still good to call and talk to the kids?" Tynie concerns. "Not after seven at night due to their bedtime, and not before 9 a.m... Otherwise, sure." Sasha regulates. Hugging the others again, Tynie and Bobby see everyone out. Watching them all drive off, TreMarion being first, those two breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Stepping behind him, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, whom is now locking the house. "Yeah, we got an education, so did T and Sasha. You have no idea how grateful I am for your protection, and the back-up we got. I know time will tell beyond now, but I can't shake this overwhelming sense that T and Sasha aren't really dumb enough to challenge us about that legal shitstorm. By us, I don't just mean you and I, either." Tynie reminisces, resting against her spouse.

"I totally agree with you, about the legal shitstorm and our backup. I knew what you meant, darling. I also know right now you're really frazzled, and you have every right to be. As for my protecting you, as your man, that's my job." Bobby ensures. Gently grabbing her hands, he pulls Tynie's arms from his waist, spinning to face her. Essentially colliding with him, she's again held. Modifying that hold after a couple minutes, she's again escorted to the couch. Stretching out against a reclining portion, Tynie groans "I'm so glad that's over." Petting her thigh, Bobby approves "You and I both."

Taking their phone off her hip, Bobby sees the time, theorizing "We may not be able to call the kids tonight after all. Not with whatever T and Sasha have planned as their atonement act. They said something about an hour after we've all been home. We'll see them tomorrow though."

"Yeah, I got an idea. Hand me the phone gorgeous?" Tynie appeals, her receiving it instantly. Texting T and Sasha, Tynie relays "Hey guys, Bobby and I talked. Since we've already gotten time with the kids today, and it's starting to get a bit late, is it alright if we call off talking to the kids tonight? We are slated to see them tomorrow." "That's an understandable decision." T replies, the two exchanging love and yet again setting their phones aside.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where I got my ass kissed through a text message." Tynie laughs. "That was all I needed to hear." Bobby implies, going in for a kiss. Now, everyone from Cody to TreMarion is relaxing at home, their day rendered mostly over with. Interrupting their own relaxation after exactly one hour, T and Sasha order what's dubbed as a "round of Petri's for everyone's dinner." Ty-Leah and Junior in their kanga packs now, TreMarion takes both phones and charges them shortly after the last order's made. Coming back into the same room as the other four residents, TreMarion takes his seat in the recliner.

Mike, Megan, and Bobby hold off on charging their phones for now, electing to do that just before bed. After yesterday's car burglary in their driveway, when the door's knocked on, Mike doesn't allow their son to leave the living room. Receiving a surprise meal order, Mike temporarily sets it in the kitchen, only long enough to lock the house as Petri leaves. Taking the meal to his fiancée and son, Mike smiles again, suspecting what it symbolizes. T's house receives theirs after Tynie and Bobby, Petri lamenting upon encountering T at the door "Sorry it's taken so long. I had to fire my delivery guy. Dude came in drunk and stoned. I've had to deliver these orders myself." "You've been good to us man, no need for the apology." T rebuts. TreMarion takes the meal from his son in law, granting T the chance to shut and lock the house, Petri having left.

In their separate fights, the meals are arranged so they all can eat, everyone from Mike to Tynie at last settling in for dinner. All excluding T and Sasha suspect what this ordered in meal was meant as, that couple just grateful it got to the others in a decent timeline. Cleanup is summarily covered by Tynie, Megan, and Sasha, providing the men a chance to kick back. TreMarion and T keep eyes on the twins so Sasha can deal with her evening medication dose, which really doesn't take all that long. Bobby pulls his wife's pills out of a pocket, Tynie taking one right in front of him. Closing and pocketing the bottle again, they finish the sodas he retrieved after the meal arrived. This part of cleanup is handled by Bobby, with his wife at his side.

Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior are then bathed and readied for bed. Megan, Mike, T, TreMarion, and Sasha keep to the nightly traditions with that, watching the young ones start to slumber. T and Sasha hug TreMarion separately, and head for their room. Retiring to his area, TreMarion's all-too grateful for today being over. Alone, T and Sasha make love, for the first time in a few days. Cuddling after they're done, Sasha covers them up. Resigned to their day's overall tone, their entire house soon echoes in snores.

On another part of town, Mike and Megan aim to close out their day soon after Cody starts to fall asleep. A shared shower and some intimacy in the confines of their room, that couple's later exhausted in each other's arms. Only releasing part of the embrace to cover them, Mike's reluctant to hope for tomorrow being better.

All that happening leaves Tynie and Bobby being the only ones awake. Sickened by the bulk turnout of the day, she remarks "You did show me babe, just as you said you would. Yeah we had backup, and I'm honored by that. I'm leery of holding too much hope in how T and Sasha behaved after a few of our meetings, and honestly I don't wish to speak of it again unless certain things are challenged. Beyond that, if you're in the mood... I'm willing." Looking right into her eyes, Bobby gleams "That's definitely a plan." Before whisking her off to their room, he grabs the phone, Tynie leaning against him with every step.

Adorning his end table as usual, they too succumb to restrained desires, releasing them wildly. Literally coming together, they cuddle, with him throwing the covers over both. Sharing in the final kiss for today, they make it the hottest, hoping in that much to ease their slumber. Breaking off the affection, Tynie rests her head over Bobby's heartbeat, him again using the pillows. Neither of them knows how sleeping will go for themselves, or any of the other adults in the family, so a silent prayer is sent up. Exasperation breeds a quicker sleep, Tynie and Bobby falling under its spell in no time.

For the bulk of it, today royally sucked. Tynie woke up feeling guilty, which lead to a pair of conferences of relatives. Mike, Megan, and TreMarion were more than willing to be amenable, T and Sasha needing a little more intense persuasion. Bobby proved himself again, showing her that the regards she'd unleashed would be resolved. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior had the most positive interactions, which gave the adults some time in happiness. Some mishandlings got fessed up to, still others required a sense of forcible rectifying. Without saying it, everyone this side of T and Sasha loathed the fact that threatening, as Tynie put it, a legal shitstorm got things done. There were other resolutions, but they all had to come after those litigious threats were literally screamed.

A concessive attitude showed them from T and Sasha by the end of their face-to-face meeting mostly bred suspicion in the minds of Megan, Bobby, and TreMarion. Tynie picked up on it as well, merely affording a chance to "wait and see" for the sake of the kids. Mike gave his in one way, T and Sasha started theirs in another. Mike gave his in one way, that which was immediately accepted. Long and trying afternoon's ordeals put as shortly as possible, there's one thing coming from T and Sasha that will take a while to reach fruition:

Their Atonements…


	194. Ch 194

Title: "Welcome to Tynie's World!"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Alone together, Tynie and Bobby wake at the same time, but today's different. For once, in a good while, they're not awakened by the sound of a phone going off. Sitting together, she's a bit of a romantic aggressor, kissing him before they dare say word one. Stunned and still loving it, Bobby holds his own, while keeping his wife close. Sliding into his lap, Tynie feels his resurrected heat, straddling it without disturbing the kiss. Feeling amorous himself, Bobby goes to grab her ass, winding up with his wife fully on his hard. Filling her, Tynie moans, and begins to gyrate. Pulling their lips apart, Bobby grunts "Yeah baby." Lust in her eyes, she gives her all, enthralling him. Her hands all over his shoulders and chest, Tynie groans "Damn you're hot." Moaning and grunting as he's taken, Bobby goads her on, his wife obliging the desire in his eyes.

Throwing her head back, Tynie mewls and screams, his hips bucking in perfect time. Cupping her hips, Bobby takes over; giving her everything he's got. Dropping back against the mattress, he doesn't lose a beat, her sounds further enamoring Bobby. Tightening around him, Tynie loathes how soon she's going to come, yet Bobby's eyes tell of it being craved. Still petting everywhere on him she can reach, Tynie's half-hovers, leaning down for a kiss. Their tongues hungrily course each other, her sultry praises muted by the power of his affections. Moaning into his mouth, her body does the rest of the telling when orgasm arrives. Bobby's isn't too far behind hers, which he dislikes, yet when the battle against it is lost, Tynie's flooded. Slipping their lips apart again, Bobby has shame in his eyes, until he notices how she's breathing. Petting up her spine, Bobby leads his wife to lay on him, Tynie eagerly accepting.

"Damn, you were amazing!" Tynie breathlessly gratifies. "You were phenomenal yourself. Breathe babe, please." Bobby desires. Laid back with her in his arms, Bobby gleams "You're gorgeous." Tynie smiles widely, both of their faces glowing; the couple takes some time just being together.

T and Sasha's household doesn't wake up for another hour after Tynie and Bobby had. The kids being focused on by their parents, T doesn't know how today will go. TreMarion has nearly everything ready for the family gathering by the time those four leave the bedroom wing of the house.

Asking TreMarion to watch the kids for her so a private talk can be had with T, Sasha gives her spouse an angry look. TreMarion agrees, figuring it's a discussion Sasha prefers not have before Ty-Leah and Junior. Seconds after Sasha closes the master bedroom door, she resents "I'm not going to be Tynie's fuckin' slave in my Goddamned house! I don't give a damn how Mike's and Bobby's are run, this is MY home! I am the fuckin' Queen, not Tynie! If the bitch doesn't like that, she can go right the fuck ahead and start that legal shitstorm!"

"Honey, she won't impede on how we do things here. That's not what she wants. The way we used to come to her, to raise hell, she doesn't want to do that anymore. We as a family came to her so much that it made me wonder if you believed I'll be able to protect you and the kids. Seriously, it was that kind of a pattern, for her and I both. She wants respects; because she's felt she couldn't just tell us she felt disrespected. If they do something here we don't agree with, all we have to do is let them know honey. The reason she threatened and had the threats sanctioned about the legal shitstorm is because she believes that if she acts on any rights she has as a human being we'll permanently take Ty-Leah and Junior away from the ENTIRE family, including Mike's household. By any rights, I mean at all whatsoever, by the way. As for the timeline of the kids being taken away from the ENTIRE family, even Mike's household: From that point until AFTER the end of time, literally. Yeah, Mike told me that one, asked me not to say anything until you and I spoke privately." T configures. "I had no idea, honest to God." Sasha swears.

Holding her, T worries "Do you still believe I can protect you and our kids?" "Yes!" Sasha squeals. "Would you be willing to trust my word on this, considering it all settled so we can at least try to have a good day?" T asks. "Absolutely." Sasha confirms, leaning up for a kiss. Keeping that passionate-yet-brief, the couple heads back to TreMarion and the kids. "Sorry Dad, Sasha had some questions that she'd rather not have asked within earshot of the kids. Said she'd rather do that for topics she'd prefer not expose the kids to yet." T reassesses. "Hey, that's not a half bad family rule to make actually. People can even discuss things in my area, long as nothing's stolen or broken." TreMarion regulates, arising from the couch to make breakfast.

Mike's household then wakes, Cody first, with Megan and Mike right after him. Today however, Megan disallows her man from doing much work, if she can help it. Aside from helping Cody ready for the day, Mike's told to spend time with their son on the couch as she crafts their meal. "Babe, you think it'd be taking control of another man's house if I asked for us adults to take anything we don't want the kids around, or aren't sure Sasha'd like the twins to overhear into a private area?" Megan poses. "I can find that out right now." Mike compromises, calling TreMarion.

Answering it for him, as their phones were together on an end table, T informs "He's cooking right now man. Any questions you got I can handle." Asking Megan's question again, but in different words, Mike ceases. "Actually brother, no it isn't. We were going to announce that as a family rule when everyone got here. By the way two in the afternoon, if you can." T resolves. "Yeah about that, I have this innate tendency to be early. We'll be there, probably by 1:30." Mike ceases. Accepting that, they end the call with T hanging up first.

Tynie and Bobby are still glowing from making love, but now they're out of bed and heading to get cleaned up. In the Jacuzzi tub, she washes him down first, beaming "You were a tiger! Baby, that was hot!" Blushing, Bobby gloats about her intimacy as well, Tynie soon after getting cleansed. Their happy-go-lucky mood sticks around this time, when they exit the tub and kiss before separating to dress. On her way back to meet Bobby, their phone rings causing her mood to instantly change, Tynie complaining "I swear to Christ this best be good!" Shaking his head, Bobby gets her to stand back, the call then taken by him. Mike's on the other end, detailing the conversation he'd had with T.

"Oh, and did I mention he sounded like he was still trying to kiss my ass?" Mike intentions. "Not surprising. Brother, whatever we do, we cannot let on that we're still testing them, unless we're advised to. I actually agree with this new family rule, truthfully. Matter of fact; don't be surprised if Tynie and I overuse it. Yeah, they want us to have more private conversations, so technically they kicked open this door…" Bobby initiates. "You're just walking through it. Good idea on the rest, and I may very well have Megan and I do the same thing." Mike finishes.

"May I cut into this conversation?" Tynie intrudes, getting the phone handed over. "Mike, I like ya. I heard what Bobby said, and I'm actually obscenely compelled to blatantly disagree. Yeah, they did say to have more private conversations, but there's really no point in making them suspicious. I mean shit; we can always have you, Megan, and Cody over at one time and them over at another. Like if we find out they've got runnin to do and you don't, for example. If that doesn't work, we have times we call them, so why the fuck not have the same with you guys? I'd rather not give them any backdoor red flags to our testing them, if you get my point." Tynie disproves. "I didn't even think of that!" Mike warns, Bobby repeating it.

"It's understandable; you wanted to capitalize on their word, like they have on me. You know what I mean by that. I just really don't want them having any backdoor red flags. Not only that, but I sure as fuck don't want another day like yesterday if I can say somethin' to prevent it. That's all I did here." Tynie rationalizes. "You did a damn fine job with it too, Tynie. I'll let Megan know later." Mike insures. "Alright brother, now you be safe. Bobby and I will see you at T's, but we'll be there at 1:45, trust me." Tynie procures. "No problem." Mike consents, hanging up.

Holstering their phone, Tynie cites "You only overheard half the explanation. The reason I told Mike we'd be there when I did was this: I don't want him being the only early one there. I know we don't typically arrive that early to T's, but somethin' told me that Mike's an early guy himself. After yesterday, I really don't put Mike's being early getting misinterpreted past Sasha. Daddy's more likely to understand, and Mike DID tell T about it. Yeah, I am being more lenient to T and Daddy, because I'm really not in the mood to trust Sasha as far as you can flip her off."

"You're saying you believe Sasha's been why they've treated you like that. You suspect she had them somehow under her thumb, which is why they didn't do what any real man should. You believe she has total control over them, especially since they live with her. You're only affording them the leniencies you have because TreMarion's experienced you being early and T's been notified about Mike being early." Bobby suspects, immediately receiving a nod. Hurrying to hold her, Bobby institutes "They don't need to know you feel like this. You've explained as much as you need to, honey. Now, I've got to get you back to being happy."

"Honey, I have an idea on that. What do you say we get out of here, make breakfast, and exchange vindictive ideas?" Tynie proposes. Seeing the vengeful flame in her eyes, Bobby nods this time, altering their hold long enough to grab her pills. Walking her out of the master bedroom, while she's pocketing those, he learns Tynie's entirely serious about planning revenge.

"Legal shitstorms being threatened shouldn't be the sole way I get respect. Besides, we're going to be in her home, but she's not in our marriage. I don't give a damn about how she feels regarding the way you and I do things. As long as they don't encroach on her parenting style, she can't say shit anyway. She knows I was once a lawyer, so she should get the fuckin' message that I know my rights! She should also realize that we will have our own ways!" Tynie rants.

"You want revenge because you believe how T and Sasha acted yesterday towards the end of the gathering was faked!" Bobby realizes. "You seriously don't?!" Tynie poses. "I really think it may have been, they do have the pattern." Bobby divulges. "Yeah, they do, it's time for a different kind of homeschooling. Love, we're going to make breakfast together, and not answer the phone. Anyone bitches, we tell them we were cooking with grease and neither of us got to it in time. Beyond that, I think it's beyond high time we get revenge in every way we can, this side of the actual legal shitstorm. Yeah, that's now going to be plan B." Tynie plots, wearing a devilish smile.

"Before we do, I have a call to make." Bobby refers, calling Megan on Mike's line. Handing the device to her, and overtaking breakfast, Mike doesn't hear half the conversation. Bobby details his wife's suspicions, and what they're doing next. "Now, when you guys get to Sasha's NONE of this can be released, unless we're later advised otherwise. If T and Sasha ask, all we say is we're changing how we do things in general. The only things we will not change are the kids' interactions for one. For two, Tynie and I aren't changing calling to talk to the kids, although you may want to arrange that for Cody. Unless we tell you differently and privately, the legal shitstorm we threatened yesterday is plan B. You and Mike need to come up with a way to make T and Sasha realize last night's ordered dinner will NOT suffice for their atonement. Trust me Megan, set the atonement bar as high as you can with them. If you don't, they'll think you and Mike are pushovers, and you'll wind up with the same pattern we have. It's not worth that, believe me. Other than that, we'll see you later. " Bobby ascribes. "Bobby, we can have that done before we get to T's; trust me. I was wondering about that, man. I'll notify Mike later." Megan precludes, hanging up.

Taking their phone and her pills out of Tynie's pockets, Bobby lays them to the kitchen bar, the two then working on breakfast. Providing her a chance to try and discuss the ideas for revenge, Bobby also learns the craving for vengeance in Tynie is purely an emotional one. Stopping her in making coffees, he holds his wife, counter-planning "No love, it's not on you. It's on me, and they won't like a moment of it. I'm getting yet another chance to show I will step up for you, protect you. I'm definitely taking it. All I want you to do now is sit back and relax. When we get to T's, you'll know, just by watching me." Pecking a kiss to his cheek, Tynie obeys, mostly.

An idea strikes her, Mike getting texted "Brother, you need to come up with questions for the entire damn family. Things you, as far as they know, "forgot to have addressed yesterday, in the interests of a peaceable night" if you get my drift. If you need help getting their attention, let Bobby know." Mike replies "I can do that, no sweat."

Setting their phone down afterwards, Tynie bursts into laughter. "What's so funny?" Bobby asks, continuing with making breakfast. "Oh, I texted Mike. Told him to come up with things he "forgot to address" yesterday. He IS new to being considered family, so I figured why not let that be an avenue to get shit answered. You know, with how Megan's phone kept fucking up, with the text messages. Oh, don't be shocked if Mike needs you to get T and Sasha to shut the hell up. I imagine Daddy'd be glad to answer Mike's questions. Especially with how I told Mike to address them, capitalizing on a desire for a peaceable night." Tynie designates, still laughing. "That's genius." Bobby chuckles.

Serving her, then himself, Bobby sits down. Eating together, neither speaks, nor does their phone go off. Taking her pill afterwards, Tynie sports a giddy-yet-vengeful smile, as Bobby clears from everything.

T and Sasha now have the kids eating, TreMarion already having made their meal. Following Ty-Leah and Junior, the adults in that house have breakfast, Sasha ducking away to handle her pill dose.

In her absence, T's warned that last nights' meal order will not serve as their penance towards the family. "I'm going to be doing things differently when they get here. I don't want the kids near a lot of tension or obscenities, Tynie was right about that. I'm asserting my role as family elder, and will not seek consent for my handling of these matters." TreMarion scolds.

"Dad, do it as you see fit." T acknowledges, obtaining a nod. With T and Sasha soon watching the kids, the family elder cleans up. Repeating what he was told in his wife's ear, T stops. "Well, we really should change that. The kids being near obscenities and a lot of tension, Daddy's right, and so was Tynie." Sasha concurs.

Mike and Megan chat after Cody's distracted, their breakfast also had and cleaned from. Cody's excited, beaming at the chance to be around Ty-Leah. "Ohh wow, he's got it bad." Mike reveres. "Yeah honey, he does. I say we do as Tynie recommended, with the ideas to discuss things in the family. I love you, but this time, I ask you to follow my lead." Megan procures. Kissing her cheek, Mike accepts "Absolutely." Deciding then to leave Megan's phone at home, she's relaxing as he takes it off the charger. Curious about one thing, Megan defers from relaxing long enough to text TreMarion "It's Megan, Mike's got my phone off the charger. He decided to put it as a reserve phone. Hey, you need us to bring any drinks?" "No. I appreciate the offer, but no." TreMarion declines.

All phones are set aside now, as the adults in two of the three family households discuss when they'll be doing home-related errands. Tynie picks theirs up, calling Mike to advise "Brother, you probably hate how many times your phone's already been used. I swear to Christ this just came to me. After the shit we had at both banks, I believe it would behoove you to check your balances before and after any transactions for the next week. I mean that literally brother, and log the numbers you get as amounts. Text them to yourself, shit, that's what I'm doing with Bobby's bank account. Please tell me I don't have to explain why." "That is sheer genius!" Mike boasts, telling her the decision he made about Megan's phone.

"Simple dude, we announce that fully when everyone's together. Trust me brother, the way I'm going to have that worked into the conversation is GUARANTEED to shock the shit out of Sasha! Believe me, you'll know soon enough why I want to shock her shitless." Tynie appropriates. Promising her that works Mike hangs up, with the two yet again setting their phones aside. Bobby just sits there for a moment, stunned, as his wife clarifies "Yeah you are taking front lines when we get to T and Sasha's. All I have to say is something along the lines of I thought of it and your hands were greasy from cleaning breakfast dishes. They all know our stance on getting grease on the damn phone. Megan's quoted insurance co-pay only backs our beliefs on that if you think about it!" Leaning in for a kiss, Bobby shows his pride in passions instead of words.

Mike and T have the same idea as Bobby did, TreMarion watching the twins as Cody's still distracted. One couple at a time, the kisses are dispelled, all three ladies left speechless. Ty-Leah and Junior chatter away, Sasha approaching them. "Honies, you're about to have a different kind of family day. Mike, Megan, and Cody are coming over." Sasha announces. Ty-Leah squeals when she hears Cody's name, Junior saying "Mama, Ty-Leah has crush. Cody good guy though." "Where'd you hear that word, Junior?" Sasha asks. "Aunt Tynie said it." Junior answers, triggering a conversation between the twins and their mother. "Crush isn't an obscenity Sasha, it's the truth. Just look at Ty-Leah's face." TreMarion cautions. "Dad, I've got this. Can you watch them?" T ponders. Nodding, the family elder watches that couple again leave the room.

T does his best to talk Sasha down from worrying so much, adding "Cody really is a good guy, honey. Mike and Megan are excellent people. I know you didn't want this so soon, and it's scaring you. Babe, please, have faith in us. You know I won't stand for anyone hurting the kids, and Cody's been a little gentleman." "If Ty-Leah's already in love with a guy, she won't have room in her heart to love me." Sasha worries. "That's what this is all about! Honey, that's not true. Think of it this way, Cody's a part of her life. You're a bigger part, you're her mother. Cody's showing her what I want a man to show her. We can actually use this to teach Ty-Leah to look out for controlling fucks like that. The ones who made you say that about Ty-Leah's heart." T plans, holding his wife tightly.

"So this fear that a guy is going to take my baby away like that... It's unneeded?" Sasha cries. "It is. I don't care what it takes; no guy will do that to Ty-Leah... Or you." T vows. Feeling a rush of relief at that word, Sasha peppers T's neck in kisses. "Babe, don't feel bad if you need to ask Dad to watch the kids so we can talk about things like this. Trust me; he'll understand why we did that privately. Hell, he'd even allow us to in his area, he told me!" T reprises. Getting her totally calmed, T guides Sasha back to the others in his house.

Although they've all had breakfast now, it's already after eleven in the morning. Mike and Megan have one discussion, Tynie and Bobby another. TreMarion, T and Sasha have had their own talks, rendering some resolutions. The kids are pretty much clueless about the resolutions of the adults, Cody and Ty-Leah anticipating time together, with Junior glad to soon be around someone he calls a friend. When the conversations at Mike's and Bobby are closed out, their women wear huge smiles.

Tynie's also speaks of revenge, but that's left between the two of them. Even though they're due to be together soon, Megan has a question for Tynie. Calling her, Tynie puts her end on speaker before handling the inquiry. "Sis, believe me. Stick to your figurative Glock 9's. Don't change what you told them, because Sasha will freak the fuck out. You know what that would do to Cody and Ty-Leah's relationship, right? If not, take a wild flaming guess to the extremes and flip Bobby off in traffic. Figuratively speaking. Bobby will gladly vouch me on this if you need it." Tynie resolves. "She is in no way, faction, or form lying to you Megan. Unfortunately, she's grossly understating." Bobby alerts. "Thanks for the warning; I'll do it that way then." Megan appreciates.

"Sis, you're awesome. The way Bobby and I plan to deal with T and Sasha involves just what you did. If it's a question ABOUT them, we want it handled without them around or even in on the phone call. I'm not releasing the rest of how Bobby and I intend to deal with T and Sasha, but I will say this: Unless TreMarion, my dad, shows reason to not be exempt from the bulk of it, he is. You'll know when that happens, believe me. I won't say it, nor will I allow Bobby to, with them around or in on the conversation. Tell me you get why." Tynie proclaims. "Judging by how fast you came up with that, you're serious. I most definitely agree with your decision, and I'll bet anything you shocked Bobby." Megan ripostes.

"She didn't shock me Megan; I wanted her to be the one to tell you. Don't tell Mike around Cody, and don't let this out around them. Or even while on their property for that matter. Sasha isn't the only extreme one in that house, T's worse." Bobby forewarns. "Yikes!" Megan gulps. "They're perfect for each other in that regard." Tynie jeers. "I noticed." Megan snides. "Yeah well, the rest should be handled face-to-face, if you get my drift." Bobby eludes. Concurring, Megan hangs up. Holstering their phone to a side, Tynie unveils "You and me make one hell of a team." "Yeah, we do." Bobby affirms. Kissing again, the couple doesn't know that Mike's been called away from Cody by Megan. Restating everything from the call, even quoting Tynie and Bobby, Megan tells all.

"Babe, I love you. You're not leading this time, I am. I know you wanted to, but with that news, I should." Mike defers. Wide-eyed, Megan looks at him, discovering her fiancée's unspoken reasons. Rejoining their son in silence, the pair tries to relax for a while before heading out to T's.

In Sasha's house, TreMarion and T have a chat. TreMarion's absolutely displeased with yesterday's overall turnout, making certain T knows that. "This is the deal. I am the family elder, and as such, have certain authorities afforded me. I'm going to start asserting every last one. I will still help you with Ty-Leah and Junior, but I will not stand for family gatherings turning tense. Not around them, not with the fact I'm aging. That shit's bad for my health, and it's a grand disservice to the stability of the kids. Hate me from beyond the grave after I pass if you want, but my decision is final." TreMarion disciplines.

"We won't hate you dad, especially not that far. Just as long as you don't overtake me and Sasha's parenting style, we'll do whatever you want." T offers. Hugging him to accept that term, the family then elder leads T back towards his wife and children. Halfway there, TreMarion grabs T by the scruff of the neck, whispering "You will not bring this up until everyone arrives. Nod if you understand me." T nods, getting released.

"I've got two calls to make, you'll understand why after I do." TreMarion relays, going for his phone. T and Sasha nod as they sit by one another, the kids still chattering away. Calling Mike first, TreMarion mock-remembers "Weren't there some things you forgot to have discussed yesterday? Is there any way you guys can come by in an hour as opposed to two this afternoon?" "Yes." Mike chimes. "See you then." TreMarion returns, Mike then hanging up. Calling Bobby, the family elder deceives "I missed a call from Mike. He wants to have a few things we forgot to discuss yesterday hashed out." "Dad, we can be there in less than an hour." Bobby proffers.

"Hold off on that son, Mike can't be here for an hour exactly. He told me when I called him back." TreMarion lies. "Alright Dad, we love you." Bobby deems, receiving love back. With that, Bobby hangs up. Looking his wife in the eyes, Bobby evaluates "Well, that was an interesting call. Mike and Dad talked, our gathering's been moved up to noon. Apparently your claim about things needing discussed that were forgotten really was the truth." "I say we go ahead and be a little early to that. I have a feeling Mike will be. Why not have all five of us converge on Sasha's as closely to the same time as possible?" Tynie precludes. Agreeably nodding, Bobby takes their phone holster off her, pocketing Tynie's pills as well.

Telling Megan the change to their day, Mike's interrupted "I should have seen THAT coming, after what news we got from Tynie and Bobby about T and Sasha." Speaking of those two, they don't argue with the overheard remarks of TreMarion. Instead, T's up and about, readying the house for everyone as Sasha and the family elder sit and watch the kids. Cody hears that, immediately asking if he's caused any problems. "No son, you haven't. I'm going to make sure they know you're worried about that too." Mike swears. "Daddy means we are." Megan scoffs, the entire situation upsetting her.

Tynie manages to get the phone from Bobby again, texting Mike "Trust me dude, leave your house in 20. Bobby and I are. We'll all meet in T and Sasha's driveway. Then, you send Megan and Cody in. We three follow her, entering that place like a force!" "No. They've got Cody thinking he's a problem. We do all but the part where I send Megan and Cody in alone." Mike refuses. Growling as she read that, Bobby takes the phone. Calling Mike again, Bobby changes the arrangement entirely.

"We WERE going to play nice, but now they've upset Cody. Tynie's raging right now, that's her growling in the background. We leave our houses in ten minutes, and none of you speaks until after I've addressed Dad, T and Sasha. Unless Sasha has T obstruct us getting inside in any way, that is. Then they are fair game for any of us!" Bobby directs. Hearing Tynie's growls, Mike approves "We can do that. I'll see you at T's." Hanging up and holstering their phones to a hip simultaneously, both households then ready to leave, that not taking long. Securing both residences, Bobby and Mike see Tynie and Megan go for the car keys. "I'm driving." Both ladies snarl, causing their men to fall back, Mike keeping Cody by him.

Mike and Bobby learn that when their women are fuming, they're amazing drivers. Tynie gets cut off, rolling down her window she bellows "You son of Satan's concubine! What the fuck was that?!" Periodically yelling interesting uses for obscenities from there, people soon after clear from Tynie's way. On her right side, Tynie hears giggling, Bobby looking over to find Megan and Mike's new SUV. Rolling down his window, Bobby hears "She's a New Yorker alright!" Just before parking in Sasha's driveway, Tynie allows Megan to pull in first. Flanking her with Bobby's SUV, Tynie hops out, causing a chain reaction of people exiting cars.

"Tynie, you have the most unorthodox use of obscenities I've ever overheard!" Mike boasts. "I got the point across, didn't I?" Tynie snarks. They all laugh briefly, then as a force, head for the door. Tynie leads them, waving the rest back; she police-issue knocks on the door. Not really letting them in, the front door and T are pushed back by a very angry Megan, whom degrades "Yeah, we're early. We warned you we would be, it's just the time of arrival is different. You got a problem with that?!" Retreating immediately, T stands aside, locking up behind Mike and Cody. Getting the kids situated together, Megan and Mike flop to one couch, Tynie and Bobby another, leaving TreMarion in the recliner.

"Oh, we better not leave their Majesties standing." Tynie denounces, sitting on Bobby's lap. Megan follows Tynie's lead, Mike and Bobby sheerly stunned. "You heard her, take your seats T and Sasha." TreMarion prompts. Once that's done, TreMarion announces "I'm changing a few ways around here. I've already notified T that there will be no contesting these alterations. We're going to have a discussion, all of us. There are only four ground rules that are non-negotiable. One, use as few obscenities as possible. Two, there are to be no yelling matches or interrupting people. Three, no one will contest anyone else's changed ways to handle things, or each other. Four, anyone who does not abide by these rules will be removed, by me. Understood?" One-by-one, the other adults agree to those terms.

To start the discussion off, Mike deposes "Twenty minutes before we came here, I received word from my son that T and Sasha consider him to literally be Satan in human flesh. I am very upset by that, and it's out of respect for TreMarion that I'm checking my anger right now. I also obtained information that the sole reason T and Sasha have not cut off Cody from interacting with Ty-Leah is the legal; pardon my language, shitstorm we threatened against them. I want to know right now, is any of that true?"

Immediately as Mike silences, Megan interrogates "Before they answer that, I have questions. If T and Sasha don't want Ty-Leah and Junior around tension and extreme views, then why do they consider I and Mike's son as they do? What the hell did we do that was so sinister to deserve that?"

"Actually Megan, this interrogation's not done yet. Why is it whenever we're around T and Sasha, Tynie feels like she doesn't have any rights whatsoever? Why is it when Tynie and I just want a day to ourselves T and Sasha make her feel like she literally can't go five seconds without having a phone up her ass or mine?" Bobby inquires. Mike and Megan hear that, their eyes getting huge, as the reality about T and Sasha's extremism becomes perfectly clear.

"Hold your tongues T and Sasha. I want to know two things: Are you seriously going to try and bullshit us? If you are, do you realize exactly how fast that legal shitstorm can be kickstarted and intensified to degrees you didn't see coming?!" Tynie demands. TreMarion waits until they're all finish asking questions, and then he admonishes "They followed the rules. T, Sasha, deliberate privately before answering them. Don't reply in a way to make them any more upset than they already are, either. I can tell right now what'll happen if you do; and it won't be pretty. Your best bet to incite any chances of peace would be to answer the questions in the order they were asked, after you've deliberated. I'll watch the kids, before you ask. Take that deliberation into my area, just don't break or move anything." Leaving together without a word, T and Sasha follow TreMarion's latest order, the others watching them depart. "Megan, have you ever made a chocolate Manhattan?" Tynie diverts.

Shaking her head, Megan kisses Mike's cheek, Tynie similarly with Bobby's, before they too leave the room. In Sasha's kitchen, Megan and Tynie have a meeting, partly to cover the drink recipe. Mike and Bobby chat as well, with TreMarion in the room, keeping his word about watching the kids.

In TreMarion's area, with the door closed, T and Sasha have a talk. "I never said anything like I've stood accused of. I cannot believe they believe that about us." Sasha grumbles. "It doesn't matter that we didn't say it, honey. They believe it, and with three of them being retired NYPD, and Tynie's retirement as an attorney, we'd really lose our asses in court. Not only that, we really don't want to chance whatever Tynie meant by "intensified to degrees we didn't see coming." If we chance giving her a window to prove she meant that, with CPS's reputation... YIKES! Trust me sweetheart, it's best we come at this as a united front. By that I mean, you authorize me to answer them, backing a claim that you asked me to. From here, who knows how they'll take it, but we really can't incite a tense situation. Dad truly will throw people out on their asses. He told me that too, earlier." T devises.

"Hold and kiss me, and you have a plan." Sasha desires. Grabbing her up into his arms, T takes on that request one part at a time. When the kiss is over, T guides his wife, right back to their spot on the couch. Once Sasha's seated, T doubles back to shut the door to TreMarion's area, but does not lock it. Megan and Tynie deem that their cue, delivering every adult's drinks. T and Sasha arise, getting the juices for the kids, even helping the children with those. Every drink soon set aside, the adults re-take their places, Tynie curling up so T and Sasha don't encounter her feet.

"Before we answer anyone, I have a question. Megan, were you truly alright with Cody hearing the conversation?" Sasha concerns. "Given the fact a big part of it had to do with people's rights, and it started off involving me and Mike's son, absolutely." Megan resounds. "Hang on y'all. I gotta give credit where it's due. That was a damn fine question, Sasha." Tynie accolades. Seeing her point immediately, the other adults in the room nod. Megan's dying to try Tynie's chocolate Manhattan, as is Mike, the two going for those together.

Gulping back a sip, Megan discloses "Sasha, I didn't get the kids' drinks in the same run as the adults. I remembered what Tynie said about kids handling alcohol and was under the impression that ruling carried over to here. It stands in my home, as I believe it does in Bobby's, so I presumed it was acceptable to have it carry over to this house." "Megan, we knew why you did that. Your assumption on kids handling alcohol is true. Now, Sasha's asked me to speak on her behalf, about those questions you guys had." T responds, then detailing their answers to the recent interrogation. Keeping it civil, T goes question-by-question, which takes a while. Between sips, everyone whom questioned T and Sasha keeps a poker-faced glare, not giving any hint of their verdict on those replies.

When T's through speaking, Tynie asks "Hey Daddy, would you object to the four of us using your area for our own deliberations?" "Just don't break or move anything, and you can go right ahead." TreMarion reclaims. "Guys, follow me." Tynie instructs, causing everyone except T, Sasha, the kids, and the family elder to comply. Drinks in hand, they overtake TreMarion's area, Tynie standing behind the door. Locking it sleekly, she allows "I want Bobby to make the decision when it comes to how T answered our questions. I want him to speak that decision as well, because Sasha's not the only woman in the family who can turn her man into a spokesman. Mike, don't be surprised if you get called in the next few days, by me or Bobby one. In the event anything along the lines of the phrase "We're recanting our determination" is uttered in that call, please for the love of Christ tell me you know what to do."

"Consider it you personally flipping me off with both hands, and start makin' phone calls." Mike recalls, getting a wide smile from Tynie. "You know what, Tynie's right. Mike, you're speaking for me on our decision too." Megan acclaims.

"I want it agreed to now, that they do not receive anything that could serve as a heads' up about this plan. Raise your glass if you agree to this." Bobby orders. Everyone around him raises their glass, Bobby getting the message. From there, Megan and Tynie have a conversation, Mike and Bobby an entirely different one.

The three adults in the living room take to caring for the kids. Hearing the master bedroom door open, Bobby advises "They're too close for us to talk about this right now! Everyone get quiet!" TreMarion's area urgently falls silent, yet those in it can hear conversation on the other side of the door. The kids are cleaned up, taken to the restroom one at a time, and brought back to the living room before anyone in TreMarion's area speaks a word. Re-settling the kids to that crib, Sasha approaches the family elder. "Don't ask me to not do what I feel is right, because that won't happen." TreMarion snipes, causing Sasha to retreat to T's side.

Mike and Bobby share a glance, Mike allocuting "Ladies, when we go back in there, don't say anything to T and Sasha. Matter of fact, if TreMarion asks you anything; defer it until Bobby and I are done rendering our decisions. If the kids start talking to you, go to them directly. Bobby and I will handle your glasses in that situation. You've asked Bobby and I to speak for you, and we shall. Should T or Sasha denigrate you in any way for this, let it happen. I'm saying that because with what TreMarion said about removing people, I suspect he won't stand for that. Not for too long, anyway." "He's right ladies." Bobby eludes, leading them all out towards the living room.

True to Mike's latest idea, Megan and Tynie shut up, crossing the house at their men's sides. The kids are laid out for a nap, which throws out the interaction part of Mike's plot. TreMarion doesn't ask Megan and Tynie a thing, which removes that portion as well. Handling Tynie and Megan's glasses anyway, Mike and Bobby stare down T and Sasha.

"Since Daddy wants so much control around here, I'm signing the deed over to him. It's his house as soon as the ink dries." Sasha debases, alarming everyone. Tynie runs a hand through her hair, as does Megan, neither speaking. T begins trying to talk Sasha out of that, TreMarion waiting for those attempts to end. "Now, we're not dealing with that until some decisions are explained." TreMarion stipulates, waving a hand by the two other couples in the house. "I don't know by some backdoor proxy if I'm violating those four rules. However, I feel since we've all heard a debasing tone from Sasha, the way I'm coming off is justifiable." Mike vindicates, recounting his entire stipulation.

As Mike goes quiet, Bobby speaks his decision, keeping in tune Mike's justification. "Now, Megan and Tynie asked Mike and I to speak for them. I want T and Sasha to know fully that the decisions Mike and I made have their blessing, but I want that to come straight from them." Bobby alludes. "So help us God, Mike and Bobby have our full backing and blessing on those decisions." Megan and Tynie oath as one; glaring at T and Sasha the entire time.

"Allow me to address some things, Mike you didn't violate any rules. There were no backdoor proxies, but I'm aware you were unsure about that. I totally condone how you all handled that, given the debasing attitude Sasha demonstrated. When it comes to signing deeds over, that's not happening just yet. I'm going to ask you four to monitor the kids. While you do, I'm holding court in my area, with T and Sasha. Until we return, this discussion is to be recessed from, in its entirety. Understood?" TreMarion addresses.

"Megan and I do have drink glasses to get cleaned. Bobby and Mike can watch the kids long enough for us to do that." Tynie references. "TreMarion, that was a yes, on all of our behalf." Mike simplifies. "Alright then. T, Sasha, my area. Now." TreMarion orders. Dispersing in line with the new arrangement, everyone knows and takes their places. Megan's incensed again, by Sasha's attitude, Tynie evading "And you wondered why Bobby and I drink so damn much." "I don't anymore." Megan pledges, the ladies loading the dishwasher. Bobby and Mike keep from discussing anything connected to the recent conversations, basically going silent as the children are monitored.

"Honey, Megan just helped me realize something. I'm thinkin' that since she and Mike are family now, is there really any issue with us occasionally going to their place? I mean for poker nights, and stuff like that?" Tynie mentions. "Bobby, just so you're aware: I really don't want T and Sasha or their extremism in my house. I mean, without you and Tynie present as witnesses. Far as I care, TreMarion's already doing enough on that right now. He IS the family elder for Christ sakes!" Megan rules. "Yeah, consider that arranged. You three have done your part. This next one's all me." Bobby decides. "Deal!" Megan, Mike, and Tynie cheer as a group.

TreMarion, T and Sasha are presently-clueless about that deal, yet they'll find out soon enough. The kids slept through that entire negotiation, snoring as Tynie and Megan re-approach their men. Holding court in his area, TreMarion derides every second of Sasha's debasing statement and attitude. T doesn't say anything until the family elder silences, and when he speaks, Sasha feels cornered. "I assure you Sasha, what I'm doing is well within my rights. Or do you believe you're the only one in the family who has those?" TreMarion vilifies.

"He really is within his rights, and now my eyes have been opened. We as a family need to resolve this shit, once and for all. Sooner as opposed to later. Unless of course Sasha; you seriously want me to take the entire fall for the kids being in an unstable environment. You're not being attacked to where I can legally get away with any sort of violence either, so don't even play that card! I've stood by you when I should have stood up to defend the environment our children are being raised in!" T belittles. Sasha stands there, absolutely dumbstruck, saying nothing for several minutes.

"Go ahead and cut me off from affections, sex, whatever you want Sasha. I'm doing this in defense of the children's stability at home! I believe Dad will back my every move, and I'm sure it won't take much to get the rest of the family on our side!" T abhors. "For that son, you have my backing." TreMarion slurs. "Now I know what Tynie feels like, when I do this kind of thing against her. I can only imagine Mike, Megan, and Cody feel the same way. I already know Tynie's got Bobby at her side in those emotions." Sasha learns.

"Are you seriously going to sign the deed to this house over, I need to know so I can prepare to pay those document transfer fees." TreMarion wonders. "Is there any way I can come to you two for advice, help, or just when I need you to watch the kids so I can have time alone?" Sasha asks. "Just ask us for it." T confirms. "Sasha, we'd rather you do that." TreMarion prefers. "Can I get held, from both of you?" Sasha craves. TreMarion and T both hug her, whispering consolation as Sasha breaks down. They can't make out what she says in tears, but they do know now Sasha's seen the light. Calming later, Sasha's escorted to her seat in the living room by T, with TreMarion bringing up the rear.

With all adult eyes eventually on him, Bobby discloses the conversation held in T, Sasha and TreMarion's absence. Taking some time in that, the summation becomes "Which is why they've asked me to relay another determination. T, Sasha, unless Tynie and I can be there, until you are directly notified in writing: you are not to be at Megan's. When I say in writing, I mean notarized and sent by certified mail. Yes, Megan and Mike can use my laptop and printer to write that notification. They just won't be sending it from me and Tynie's address. Only in absolute emergencies is that exempted. I find this decision reasonable, in all blatant honesty. Tynie's with me on this, as you should know by now, she always backs me. Dad, you are exempt from this determination, by Megan's request. The fact you're the family elder is the core reason for that request. By the way, Mike backs Megan exactly as Tynie does me."

"Her house, her rules." Sasha mutters. "I just learned quite a bit, Megan. Consider your determination honored in full." TreMarion fabricates. "Megan, forgive the over-use of this phrase, but you have a deal." T submits. "You know what? As far as I see it right now, everything's as negotiated as it's going to get. I just have one question. TreMarion, did you take Sasha seriously about signing the deed to this house over?" Mike solidifies. TreMarion shakes his head, providing Mike's answer.

"In the name of considering everything as negotiated as it's going to get for the time being, I'd like to make us all something to eat. I'll just need to find wherever you guys keep the reusable bowls, so the kids' nap doesn't get disturbed." Megan portrays. "You ain't doin' that alone sis!" Tynie objects. Kissing their respective men shortly, Megan and Tynie again overtake the kitchen. Bobby leans into Mike's ear, whispering "We'll discuss it later. Not on present property." Mike nods, the two men sitting in wait of their ladies.

TreMarion thinks of something, heading right up to Megan, before querying "In the interest of family peace, if T and Sasha want to come over with their kids to your place, on a time that Tynie and Bobby cannot be reached, would you object to my serving as the eye-witness? Until T and Sasha get that letter Bobby spoke of, I mean." "I'd seriously rather you didn't. You've done enough about this as it stands, TreMarion. To me, that's a way to show we weren't serious about a single thing we said to T and Sasha." Megan negates. T and Sasha overhear that, TreMarion retreating to the recliner.

"Yeah, I know T and Sasha heard that. I told Megan to just be blunt about anything brought up that connects to the earlier conversations. I want things made crystal clear, and from what I can tell, my advice didn't obliterate Daddy's rules." Tynie indemnifies.

"I caught her telling Megan to do that. She didn't do anything against my rules, either." TreMarion protects. "Sounds like the ruling's final." Bobby deduces. "Yeah, that's what it sounds like to me." Mike settles. T looks at Sasha, whom reiterates "It's as situated as it's going to get." Megan doesn't know what to make of Sasha's attitude now, Tynie leaning into Megan's ear, cautioning "Not on present property, but it will be discussed. That's Bobby's turf." Megan nods, the two ladies resuming their task of making them all a meal. Showing Megan where the reusable bowls are, two are pulled down for the kids. "Get Cody his own bowl, girl!" Tynie chides, wearing a vindictive smile. Obeying, the kids' portions are refrigerated for now, the rest laid to the kitchen bar.

Not desiring a chance of waking the children, Megan and Tynie go back to their seats. "Guys, get what you want. The kids' portions are not to be touched unless you're feeding a kid! They're in the fridge already. I dare T and Sasha to have an issue with me and Megan manhandling their reusable bowls!" Tynie articulates. Mike and Bobby arise, pecking a kiss to their women's cheeks, retrieving the ladies' portions for them. Getting out of the recliner, TreMarion soon blockades Mike and Bobby.

"Mike, Bobby. There's just one more thing I need out of both of you, and it has two parts. I want you to encourage your women to take every extreme and discriminatory attitude with Sasha they can come up with. I also desire you two to personally behave along the same lines. Exempt T until Sasha brings him into that, all of you. He saw the light during our deliberation, in case you were wondering. Yes, the discussions have been shelved, but I have my reasons. I don't want Sasha to be allowed the impression that today's negotiations are the end of anything. The way Sasha's handled Tynie justifies it for Bobby. Mike, I want you to do this because Sasha needs to realize you won't take that shit. Oh, and if for some reason in the future, T takes any sort of physical issue with you guys over it: Your bail and legal defense teams are on me. You'll get the best lawyers in the damn state, too! You will receive word directly from me when I believe Sasha's endured it long enough. If at any time, you suspect that information isn't coming straight from my lips, I want called immediately. Regardless of the hour, no matter how many times it takes to get ahold of me directly. Understood?" TreMarion conjures. "Absolutely." Mike and Bobby reply simultaneously.

Megan and Tynie shrug, minutes later getting served the meal, as their men go back to get some for themselves and TreMarion. Although they heard everything in that short consultation, T and Sasha don't contest a word. Again obtaining theirs last, T and Sasha remain silent. When the kids wake this time, it's Megan, Tynie and Bobby who care for them. Disrupting his own meal in that process, Bobby's unaware of this, but Mike watches over it. "Do they really put absolutely nothing past me?" Sasha questions. "You grossly understated. I am of authority to claim that on every adult present, except you and T." Mike certifies. Upon their return to the living room, Tynie insists that Bobby finish the meal, her and Megan focusing on the kids. T and Sasha witness how Megan and Tynie are with the kids, him getting up to assist them. After the children have lunch, are cleaned up, and again taken to the restroom, they get put back into that crib.

Tynie reaches up, grabbing T by the base of the skull, stopping his steps cold. "I have your attention now. Good. I'm making a rule for me and Bobby, that's permanent. There won't be many times you'll hear my voice over the phone anymore. You need to know when you do, it's important like keeping communication with the twins, or Bobby's in a situation which goes against our use of cellphones. Oh, and if you or Sasha DARES disagree with this, or you have even a SPLIT-SECOND problem with what I'm about to do… you already know.." Tynie daunts, shoving his head forward. Hearing T's neck pop from across the room, Sasha jumps, glancing up to see sheer rage burning in Tynie's eyes. "Do I even have to say it, Sasha?" Megan implies. "No. I got the message." Sasha assures.

"This calls for scotch. In Tynie's case, a lot of scotch." TreMarion intends, arising to pour the rounds. Tailing him, Mike repudiates "There's no way I'm going to leave the family elder handling all our drinks alone." Megan and Tynie then rush to clear from the meal, bumping into Mike and TreMarion. "Ladies, you sit down. We've got this." Mike refutes, setting the dishes aside. Kissing her fiancée's cheek, Megan leads the way back to their spots on the couch.

Sasha reveals she doesn't like the fact the kids overheard so many discussions, Megan interrupting "May TreMarion not toss me out of here for this, but I have something to say. The most succinct way to explain why the children were even in range of those talks is a purpose. That purpose was, in as many details as we could without a lot of obscenities, to say to T and Sasha "Welcome to Tynie's world! Hope you learn some shit while loathing your stay! We had a choice, do it now or risk our children being psychologically, emotionally, and socially hindered to degrees we really can't imagine at the moment!"

"Megan, you were sanctioned to say that. Truthfully, I like the way you worded it." TreMarion sanctions. "Megan, that was EPIC!" Tynie celebrates. Turning to face Bobby, Megan mutters "Translation?" "You kicked ass." Bobby interprets, him and his wife wearing broad, vindictive smiles. Mike and TreMarion have the kitchen cleaned, then the drinks made, Mike offering "TreMarion, go on and kick back. Trust me, I got this covered. You more than deserve it, you've done a lot." Taking that offer, TreMarion heads for, and gets right in, the recliner.

Keeping the trend of T and Sasha getting served last, aware the kids have already had drinks, Mike reclaims his spot after three trips to the kitchen. Staring into Megan's eyes, Mike raises his glass, apologizing "I'd have agreed sooner, but my hands were full." Clinking her glass to his, Megan states "It's alright honey, I'm proud of you. You showed more heart to TreMarion in what you just did than Sasha and T have this entire family. By the sounds of everything, that's with unfortunate emphasis on Tynie, and for quite a while."

Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie raise their glasses, all celebratorily howling "BURN!" T and Sasha raise their glasses to sip from them, as they silently realize disputing that will have effects they'd rather not encounter. Ending the drinks, T and Sasha handle all the cleanup, leaving the kids with the other adults. After those two again take a seat, TreMarion instructs the family to interact with the children.

Tynie, Bobby and Megan interact with the kids first, and for a good chunk of time, before T and Sasha take a turn. Tynie listens in, catching the discomfort to Cody's voice. "I'm comin' little brother." Tynie promises, leaping from the couch. Insistently sticking close to Cody from the second her feet re-touch the floor, Tynie sends TreMarion an unspoken message.

"Before T and Sasha bitch about that, I fully consent to Tynie's actions relating to me and Megan's son. As Cody's father, I have that right. She will be told privately, in another venue at a different time, should that consent be changed for any reason." Mike condones. T sits back with Ty-Leah, and then Tynie picks up Cody. Those four head off to another area, Sasha tailing with Junior in her arms. Megan comes up on TreMarion, whom remedies "I rather literally saw why you'd rather not have me amend a certain decision. You know the one that Bobby told us of earlier."

"Yeah, I wanted you to see that. I mean no disrespect, but I felt it best that message be sent in actions." Megan reveals. "None taken, I got the full briefing." TreMarion insures. On that note, Megan goes back to sitting between Mike and Bobby. Cody and Ty-Leah hit it off again, as Junior does with Cody, sending Sasha and T another message. That being quickly and silently received, those three set the kids down, allowing them to walk towards the others. Tynie keeps hawk-eyes on T and Sasha, until Mike runs a hand over his hair. Mock-popping her neck, she stops surveiling T and Sasha, long enough for the kids to arrive before Megan, Mike and Bobby. Hunching at first to interact with them, those three adults put the children into their laps, Tynie sitting on the far end of the couch. T and Sasha wind up on the opposing couch all by themselves, TreMarion not moving once from the recliner.

"I've been considering when to make this determination, and I figure that time is now. The discussing issues part of our gathering in this venue is now over. Any other questions or concerns arise; they are to be resolved privately, not here, and without my involvement in the conversation. That's right; I only want timely updates on further talks regarding these matters. Every adult here knows the reason why as it pertains to them. I will not seek out those updates, nor will I accept them repeated like a grapevine. If you elect to have one speak for two, as you did before, I expect to be alerted. Yes I am modifying what Mike said about another venue and a private discussion for part of this. Any objections?!" TreMarion dictates. Megan, Mike, Bobby and Tynie in a chain response all rectify "No objections here." "None here, either." T and Sasha follow.

T and Sasha's again-sudden complacency unnerves Tynie, whom keeps that to herself for now. Exchanging a look with Megan first, then Mike, then Bobby, Tynie learns her suspicions are shared. Returning their gazes to the kids, those three witness a tightening bond between Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody. T and Sasha watch that happen, wordlessly taking note of the already increasing closeness amongst the kids.

Bobby's soon again got Tynie in his lap, Megan sitting exactly the same way in Mike's. T and Sasha nearly contest that, when TreMarion taunts "You better not…" Resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, Tynie rambles "I just want to relax in my honey's arms, with my family. I simply yearn for time together that doesn't have an ever-constant red flag going off in my head about what intense shit could hit next as a part of it. They know the deal, and have again claimed they've agreed with it. I mean for the love of Christ on a Matzos cracker, there's really no point in dragging ourselves through that shit again. Not until certain hunches everyone this side of T and Sasha has, now are either proved or disproved, that is." "You know something, honey. I'm with her on this one. We can handle any other potentially tense concerns after everyone she's said has those hunches gets down time. Of course, by down time, I mean as undisturbed as possible." Megan instigates. "That makes five of us who are with Tynie on this. I can assure you of it and Megan's also right." TreMarion necessitates.

T and Sasha share a look, Mike menacing "If you guys want to talk about everything, you best not do it in here! We have a private area for that kind of conversation. Use it!" On that word, T and Sasha leave the room, heading once more for TreMarion's area. Closing that door the same as last time, those two do not hear the conversation in the living room.

"Yo Mike, thanks for the unexpected back-up dude." Tynie honors. "No sweat." Mike repeats. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody are steadily chatting now, not really paying attention to much going on around them. Tynie hears the tones to the children's voices, Bobby initiating "Dad, if you hear, even during one of their marital spats, or if Ty-Leah and Junior mention anything about all this…" "I don't mean to interrupt you, but I already planned on calling all of you out here. Immediately, and regardless of the hour. In that event, all traffic citations are on me. Do not contest that, either." TreMarion intrudes. "What TreMarion just said, covers with Cody, too. I won't bother T and Sasha late at night, because I don't want them starting shit in my house over it." Mike reaffirms. T cracks the door, catching that, he turns back to Sasha.

"Yeah, we're in Tynie's world alright. We essentially only have say about discipline, daily-schedule, medical, and schooling decisions for the kids. Everything else, in the interest of family peace without a shit ton of court dates and legal fees… has been forfeited for the foreseeable future. Oh, and they REALLY believe that we will do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING against them. Basically you think of a detriment, they're willing to believe we'd stop at nothing to make it happen. They're taking me down with you, because I'm the kids' dad and your husband." T paraphrases. "Do you know how long this will last?" Sasha inquires. "No. I'm suspecting that if we even ask, shit will roll, and all against us." T predicts. "So, you're saying it's them against us, and we can't do shit about it?" Sasha guesses.

"If we falter from accepting how today's deals were cut in any of their eyes, especially Dad's and Tynie's... Yes." T summarily warns. Taking time to remember all their conversations, even the one where she felt cornered, Sasha desists "Well, let's just make damn sure we don't falter, as best we can. The last thing I want is for the kids to know what a shit ton of court dates are at this age. Cody's included in that, by the way." Keeping TreMarion's door closed, the only two whom know of that deal are T and Sasha.

"Honey, you do realize there was a risk those two heard all that?" Megan frets. "That, was my intention. I know Tynie had us ready to consider everything discussed, but T and Sasha pulled that rug out from under us. I WANTED them to risk hearing it. Matter of fact, I'm begging TreMarion to rather literally get in their faces later, embellishing the shit out of what they could have just now overheard. When I say embellishing, I mean in every which way that could benefit us, without landing himself in trouble with the law. I want them PETRIFIED of even REMOTELY offending us. They deserve it, for risking the kids' stability, like Bobby implied. They also have it coming, because of what they've done against the rest of this family! If they balk at TreMarion doing that, as I'm asking for this for all of us, I already know we'll get called out!" Mike retaliates.

"No family man of mine begs, Mike. Otherwise, you'll be updated in due time." TreMarion excludes. "Dude, Daddy just took your request and ran with it like a bat out of hell." Tynie deciphers, taking a quick glance over at the kids. That check on the children reveals they're chatting amongst themselves, not really paying attention to the adults' conversations.

Pretty much out of no place, TreMarion improvises "I'll be back; I know how to handle this. You four, watch the kids until I return!" Refusing the two couples in the living room a real reaction time, the family elder is running towards his area, angrier than hell. T again gets pushed aside by a forced-open door, but this time, TreMarion locks it behind himself. Capitalizing on the fact it's just those three, TreMarion rants and raves, sparing no explicit language. Deriding and denigrating T and Sasha for everything he can think of, the family elder makes sure all that T claimed moments ago is an understatement.

"No words and no gifts of any kind will be accepted this time. You must work it off, and I will be told if you fail! You're aware what strikes then! If you ask ANYONE for a status on your working this off, then every arrangement we've made over the past two days that doesn't directly involve Ty-Leah and Junior is VOIDED! I'll find THAT out too! Just nod if I got that shit through your thick Goddamned skulls!" TreMarion enragedly decides. T and Sasha nod, TreMarion unlocks the door, leading them out.

Taking several cleansing breaths, the family elder sits down, texting Mike and Bobby "Unless you're called out otherwise: IT. IS. FINISHED. Do not reply to this here, just nod and put your phones on your ladies' sides." Following orders, Tynie and Megan soon wear the phones and their holsters, with Mike and Bobby nodding.

In what resembles a demonstration of complacency, T and Sasha sit before the kids. "Cody, Ty-Leah, Junior." Sasha calls out, getting all three of their attention. "We've had a couple days of gatherings where the adults split off into groups. There are reasons behind that, none of which you should concern over. Tynie was right about tension being around you guys, I'll admit it. T and I have some extra work to do to make up for some mistakes. We have concerns, you don't. The adults in the family got it all covered, ok?" Sasha resigns. "Ok!" Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior cheer. "Sasha, don't take this the wrong way, but you handled that well." Megan applauds. "Seriously." Mike, Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie accredit behind Megan.

"I tried something that just came to me, Megan. Since I'm still learning how you discuss things around or even with Cody, I'm testing ideas. You know, ways to explain things to the kids without being disrespectful, or talking down to them?" Sasha unveils. "Nothin' wrong with that!" TreMarion intends.

Unsure of what to think now, Tynie leans against Bobby, closing her eyes. Stunning the entire group, T gets up, going to the kitchen. Sasha tails him, wondering what he's planning. Having totally forgotten to show one of them Cody's food-allergy list, Megan dismembers Mike's hold, racing for the kitchen. Laying that list to the kitchen bar, Megan reminds "Medical information of any kind is preferred to remain on either me or Mike, most of the time. This list is considered Medical information for Cody." "Go kick back, Megan. I'll get this back to one of you." Sasha promises.

Complying, Megan's retaken into Mike's arms. Reading the list over, T and Sasha learn their original idea for the family snack is out of the question. Making an extra-large pizza in the original snack's place, T dons the pepperonis in a peace sign. Cooking it may take a while, so T prognosticates "Sasha and I drummed up something, as a symbol of our request for us all to have a little bit of fun as a family. Thing is, it may take a bit to cook, because Cody's food allergies take all sorts of priority over anything else food related. It's a medical, and an attempt to act on our code of respect, thing." "That's damn honorable, dude!" Tynie boasts. "It most certainly is!" Bobby, TreMarion, Megan and Mike testify.

Sasha pecks T's cheek, rushing Cody's list back to Mike. "Forgot to tell you, Sasha. When you read off this list to make any food for us, the timeline to get it back to either Megan or I one, is before we leave." Mike regrets, pocketing the form. Sasha nods, pleading as she hugs the two "Forgive me for this." Releasing them, Tynie suggests "Sasha, you tell T that baby steps, and showing respect don't require our forgiveness. We'd rather you take those small initiatives than try to tackle what seems like the entire free world in one shot. Pardon the term." "I can do that!" Sasha guarantees, heading back for the kitchen. "Hey, all I did was work with what I'd overheard." Tynie validates. "No, you gave them a good path to go down. That's not a bad thing, Tynie. If anything, it was a great idea." TreMarion reprimands, wearing a big smile.

"Cody, is it just me, or does it feel really happy in here?" Ty-Leah wonders. "It isn't just you, angel." The adults vow as a group, all smiling broadly. From there, Cody scoots closer to Ty-Leah, giving her a short hug. "Yeah, Ty-Leah. It IS happy in here!" Cody gloats. Inciting another talk amongst them, Cody and the twins resume chattering away. "Baby steps." Sasha sighs, witnessing the whole front end of the house seem a lot more peaceful. "Small initiatives" T gasps, feeling the same thing his wife did.

Cuddled up in Bobby's arms still, Tynie proclaims "You know what I think would be absolutely EPIC? We seriously should get family photos done. Professionally, and since it's my idea, I'll pay for them!" "Got a better idea, Tynie. We go ahead with the professional photos, but we cover our own and TreMarion's. As an act of respect, since he's the family elder." Megan cancels. "Is it too controlling to request we get those done another day? We have had two days running of intensive conversations." T implicates. "Son, I was just going to recommend that!" TreMarion releases. "Yeah, we'll arrange that, another time." Mike situates.

Watching over the pizza, Sasha's gently whisked back by T, when it's time to remove that from the oven. Taking that as her chance to get drinks, every adult receives sodas, the kids getting juices again. Delivering them all, Sasha's about to apologize, when Tynie capitulates "T was right in another sense, nobody's really had the chance to do any home-related shopping in the past couple days. In the interests of having a calm night, I'm recommending that be done for each household tomorrow." "That was exactly what T told me in the kitchen. I'm just trying to tread softly when it comes to the kids and having a lot of sugar." Sasha defines. Telling Sasha she's still handling things in an appeasing manner, Megan and Mike see a relieved smile cross the lady of the house's face. Returning to the kitchen, Sasha's relieved smile is infectious, as T soon sports one himself.

"TreMarion, I mean absolutely no dishonor, but there were some concerns Mike and I had. They've not been resolved, and trust me; they won't lead to intensive conversations. To use T's phrase again." Megan introduces. "Simple solution, sis. You or Mike asks us something, we give you a clear-cut answer. There is a caveat to our answers though; this household isn't to be awakened at obscene hours unless it's urgent. Either that, or it involves retaining compliance with our other-resolved concerns." Tynie instructs. Using hypothetical situations, Mike follows, getting sheerly surprised. "Mike, sis, you weren't aware. It's all good. Frankly, in terms of the use of one of me and Bobby's cars: to us it beats the astronomical rental-car fees and insurance red tape to chance reinstatement." Tynie describes.

"Mike, may I offer a recommendation? Tomorrow do that home-related shopping, and then send out for that security system install. Everything this side of an emergency or unforeseen circumstance can wait until after that's put in. In this case, when I say home-related shopping, I mean food, household cleaning supplies and the like." T endorses.

"That's a decent plan, honestly. Mike, you and I already have it set to cover the rest Tuesday." Bobby recalls. "Tuesday afternoon Dad and I are booked, mainly to upkeep a pre-existing arrangement. We're handling that deal then, so there's less of a chance we'll be held up in lines. By the way Megan, we hope you like that SUV." T remembers. Tapping out of Bobby's hold, Tynie overhauls "T, on that note dude, you and I need to have a somewhat-related conference. You'll understand why when I can speak to you privately."

Pulling T over to a side of the front area, Tynie details "I know what you meant by that. I also know why you slated it for Tuesday afternoon. Dude, in the interest of safety, I'm very strongly advising you to re-negotiate the day and timeline of completing that deal. Mike and Bobby are already chancing injury by trying to cover a lot of shit in one day, man. We don't need to exacerbate emergency risks beyond that." "I'll do that immediately!" T discerns, rushing to TreMarion's side. "We all heard you, Tynie. Expertly done!" TreMarion acclaims, taking T to the same spot Tynie just did.

"Son, I don't mean to sound crass, but she was entirely right. I'll "re-negotiate" with you, just pick any other standard operating bank day than Tuesday." TreMarion elects. "Thursday afternoon alright, then?" T questions, receiving a hug and nod. Walking back to the kitchen, T soon cuts the pizza, the family elder once more reclaiming the recliner.

"Tynie, you kick ass, you know that?" Megan praises. "All I did was my part in sparing my family exceedingly high emergency risks, while promoting the safety of the kids. I mean shit, now Mike and Bobby have a chance to split what they've arranged to handle over two days." Tynie meekly authenticates. "Sounds like a better plan than what we came up with, I'll freely admit that." Mike confesses. Holding his wife, Bobby nods, Megan reaffirming "That's all settled, we're having fun now." "YAY Megan!" Ty-Leah and Junior celebrate, Cody simply clapping. "That was so cute." Tynie purrs.

The adults in the living room then see Ty-Leah's happiness evaporate. "Cody, I like you. I don't know when I'll see or hear from you again and it hurts!" Ty-Leah wails, causing Tynie to again break off Bobby's hold and go running to the crib. Picking up her namesake, Tynie's immediately tailed by Megan, whom brings Cody out of the crib. Petting Ty-Leah's back while walking towards T and Sasha, Tynie consoles "I've got it handled, little mama. No need for those tears now, you just listen to this."

T and Sasha hear the broken-hearted weepy voice Ty-Leah's using as well, within seconds of her being brought nearer them. "No Tynie, this I've got." Megan desists, and then dares T and Sasha "You two best be willing to allow my son and your daughter to talk on the phone. You see they like each other, and they've already been around too much intensity as it is. Don't do what my gut is warning me you will against them…" "As long as the calls' aren't made before 9 a.m. or after 7 p.m., there's no issue with them talking to each other on the phone." T urgently promotes.

Leaning into Megan's ear, Tynie murmurs "Take the deal, that's the same curfews for calling the kids Bobby and I have." "T, Sasha, consider those hours the same ones I allow for Cody to receive calls." Megan advises. That whole time, TreMarion has eyes on Junior, Megan, Tynie, Ty-Leah and Cody coming into the room once more. Since the kids have spent most of the afternoon in that crib, Bobby arises, getting Junior out. Aligning them so Cody and Ty-Leah are to each other's right, Junior's to their left, Megan, Tynie and Bobby sit back. Again showing how well they get along, the three kids bring pride to every adult in the home.

Facing Ty-Leah, Cody supposes "We'll get to talk to each other every day. Your Aunt Tynie and my Mama have us seeing each other covered." "Hey now, I have to clear that with T or Sasha one." Tynie rebukes. "Give as much notice as you can, and it's no trouble Megan. I say that to you because you're Cody's mom." Sasha provides. "What's your Aunt Tynie gonna do now?" Cody queries. "Hopefully relax!" Ty-Leah giggles, getting everyone around her to join in. T debates bringing the pizza in to the others, Sasha at once contesting "No babe, we keep it as we've done since they got here. Everyone gets their own, when they want. Given the grease and the kids being so little, it's really safest."

"Women and children first!" T declares, waving a hand over the pizza. "Better yet.." Sasha eludes, separating some for the kids. Putting that into the fridge, after plating it, she amends "T wasn't aware of my concern over this. I'd really rather not exacerbate likelihoods of an emergency. The kids' pizza is in the fridge to cool some more." Mike takes Ty-Leah from Tynie, sating "You're alright sweetie. I'm Cody's dad, Mike." "We're sending Tynie in there, Sasha. You and her go ahead and have some pizza; you've got medications to contend with." TreMarion relays. Quickly kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie does what her father required, with Sasha in tow.

Seeing the outlay of the pepperonis, Tynie's eyebrows raise, with her expression being of contemplation. Taking her portion, Tynie leads Sasha into the living room, the ladies yet again taking their seats. One bite later, Tynie approves "Sasha made a good call guys, this is a bit too hot for the kids." Rotating who eats, with who helps the kids with theirs beyond that moment, T winds up being the last one served. "You took your turn, Mike. Here's mine, so TreMarion can kick back properly." Megan infers when they're all done. "Again, you ain't doin that alone sis!" Tynie overrides, Sasha holding Ty-Leah now. Overtaking the kitchen, every bit of the pizza is cleaned up from.

Not one aspect of the day's conferences is dredged up on present property, T and Sasha considering that a break from potential intensities. TreMarion withholds Mike's embellishment-connected request, secretly planning to time it with T and Sasha's discontinuation of complacency. "I do have one final curiosity. It's connected to Ty-Leah and Cody calling to talk to each other. On days when they're around each other, is it possible for us to take a break from allowing that for those nights?" Mike enquires. "That's reasonable." Sasha permisses. Cody and Ty-Leah don't understand that, T explaining "Cody, Ty-Leah, Mike asked that because when we're together, it's not exactly possible for phones to be charged. He believes as I do about being hung up on, it's disrespectful." "Listen to T, honies. He's telling the truth." Tynie coaxes. Clapping and smiling, Cody and Ty-Leah accept that explanation.

By now, it's nearing 5 in the evening, everyone having been together since around high noon. Cody not-too- much later hugs Ty-Leah first, and then shakes hands with Junior. "Ty-Leah, I like you too." Cody educates, looking her right in the eyes. Ty-Leah giggles, blushes, and smiles, Cody repeating her reactions. "Cody, you're a good brother." Junior congratulates. Smiling to one another, the kids again make every surrounding adult proud.

Another rotation transpires, this one involving farewells and hugs exchanged between the adults. Everyone gets a last few moments to hold each child, Tynie and Bobby seeing Megan, Mike and Cody straight to Megan's SUV when that ends. "We wait for TreMarion's call-out. We do nothing more with you-know-what." Megan prods. Mike, Bobby and Tynie nod in solidarity, Tynie saying to Cody "We'll see ya soon, little brother. You have a good night." "You two, Tynie." Cody reacts, referring to Bobby also. Those four adults again wish each other a good night, Mike driving his fiancée and son home. T and Sasha plan to bathe the kids by the time Tynie and Bobby head back for the house.

Stopping that just long enough to share in farewells, T and Sasha are stunned when Bobby and Tynie say "We love you." Repeating it in kind, Ty-Leah and Junior are wished a good night, kissed, and told they're loved as well. TreMarion stands back, just witnessing that, until it's his turn for those regards. Walking Tynie and Bobby to the door, nothing more is spoken.

Securing that behind the pair, TreMarion again sits down, as T and Sasha go on with the children's evening regimen. TreMarion knows Sasha's due for a pill, taking Junior so the family elder and T can keep the little ones away from that bottle. Resolving that dose, Sasha gets Junior back into her arms, the three adults then readying Ty-Leah and her brother for bed.

Typically ending the day later, everyone present is pretty well exhausted from the bulk of the past 48 hours. Their nightly traditions continue, Ty-Leah tucked in with a goofy grin on her face. Junior's smile is proud. In next-to-no- time, the two kids are slumbering soundly. TreMarion first, then Sasha, then T, the adults living in the home shower and ready to retire for the night themselves. After T has his endtable set up the same as always, he covers Sasha pleading "Tell me you're not seriously going to cut me off from passions."

Showing him instead, she gives the wildest kiss he's gotten all day. Delving into their affectionate side for a while, exhaustion derails their intentions for more. Sleeping with her in his arms, T prays for the family to have better days soon in the back of his mind. TreMarion's again a jumble of emotions, it taking two tumblers of straight whisky to settle his nerves. Setting the tumbler aside and charging his phone, he figures upon cleaning tomorrow. Covering up and crashing to sleep himself, TreMarion secretly ponders if this time things will work out as they need to.

Mike's and Bobby's houses are still active as T's is basically shut down for the night. Cody's riding highs at the moment, his face positively glowing. Allowing him to bask in that happiness, Megan and Mike take time simply relaxing and listening to their son. Right after he's done fawning, they take Cody to get bathed and ready for bed.

With a glowing smile that refuses to quit, Cody's doted over until he's fast asleep. Mike then escorts Megan out of the room, aiming to charge their phone and draw their day to a close. Laid back in bed, his fiancée in his arms before long, Mike refuses to re-hash any of today's discussions. Realizing his motives encircle her and Cody's peace, Megan doesn't protest those refusals. Kissing deeply, for one of the few times today, that couple's day is also soon done. In one motion after they dispel the kiss, Mike covers and holds Megan, sensing she needed to be close. Slumbering in that pose, the main thing crossing their minds is "Thank God that's through with!"

Bobby and Tynie know not of the other relatives' day's concluding, she's sitting beside him on the couch, their home having been secured for a decent while. "I was serious when I said I no longer wish to discuss what we've attempted to resolve over the past couple days. Megan absolutely called it, when she determined Daddy's call-outs should be our verdict. Babe, T and Sasha have taken away ENOUGH from us and this entire family already. What sense does it make to afford them any more consideration right now, than what they've managed to get during our last two get-togethers? Seriously, we are entitled to peace, and dammit I say we start pursuing it!" Tynie allocates.

Rubbing her shoulders, Bobby retorts "You're absolutely right. Oh, and in terms of peace in this house, you are always first." Tynie slumps a bit, when the tensions from the past two family gatherings start being alleviated. Groaning as he kept massaging, her face starts really lighting up as the stress to her frame begins dissipating more by the moment. "You are so next." Tynie vows, in the most relaxed tone she's used since three days ago. Ceasing his massage long enough for her to stretch out, Bobby goads "I know, beautiful." Wilting into the couch when he's through, Tynie forces herself off that furniture, appealing "Your turn gorgeous. I will not stand for you waiting and suffering like that." Appeasing her request, Bobby gets the same deep massage he gave. Sitting up when she finished, Bobby drapes an arm over the back of the couch. Taking it, and wrapping that around herself, Tynie cuddles up to him again.

"This is a lot to ask, but I don't believe arranging the retreats should be something I deal with." Tynie notions. "You weren't going to in the first place, love." Bobby resists, unloading her pocket, only to fill his own with the arm that's freed. Realizing she'd yet to take that evening pill, Bobby taps out of the hold, scoring them both a soda. Resolving her dose before him shortly, Tynie feels her man pull their phone from her side. With one pocket loaded, the opposing hip bearing their phone, Bobby takes his wife by the hand. Walking by his side across the house in minutes, Tynie's face simply glares in contentment. A matching regard glows across Bobby's cheeks, the two's day finally going back to how it started: in happiness.

No further pressing discussions desired, the couple winds up in the throughway of their room, kissing. Seemingly, time stops between the two, neither minding it anyhow. Breathless after a while, they split lips, Tynie giddily leaning against Bobby. Without saying so, each separately feels as if the free world's weight has been yanked off their shoulders. Scooping her up into his arms, Bobby causes Tynie to giggle and squeal as she's charioted right to their bed.

"Ti Amo.." She elates. "Ti Amo.." Bobby vows, him also laying her against the mattress. Adorning his end table as usual, Bobby sees from the corner of his eye, his wife holding back the covers. "Phenomenally loving, protective, sexy, and brilliant, honies first." She desires, smiling like an idiot. Crouching on the bed on his side, Bobby sees the happiness in her eyes, not contesting that yearning. Huddled up in his arms with their covers over each of them, Tynie's taken aback by the finesse and power of today's last kiss. Cherishing every passionate second, her heart soars, Bobby feeling the tune of her heartbeat. "My heart's definitely soaring." Tynie attests. "You mean our hearts are, darling." Bobby amends, with a boyish smile. They too wind up asleep as they currently laid, the past two days really taking everything out of the pair.

Yet again, the predominant tone of the day was family drama. This time however, the way it was negotiated was different. T and Sasha stood against a family front, and for a bit, Sasha stood alone. Supposedly lessons were finally learned, but only time will prove that. There are ravaging suspicions against T and Sasha remaining, TreMarion's potentially late-night calls to the clan serving as the real verdict. Cody and Ty-Leah basically admitted their crushes on one another, and it was a proud moment. T and Sasha once more behaved in a way that alleged concession, yet the rest of the adults in the family are unsure of T and Sasha's so-quick to change attitudes. Numerous matters got discussed, with the most of them being tense topics. As the day droned to an end, nobody cared recap the overwhelming majority of today's family discussions.

Plans were made, changed, and depicted in the hypothetical. There were moments of decency coming from T and Sasha, but those were suspected due to all the other action plans leveled against that pair. No matter how it wound up being sliced, Megan was right when she told T and Sasha one thing:

"Welcome To Tynie's World!"


	195. Ch 195

Title: Relishing Revenge….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Today, T's up before the rest of his household, seated in bed thinking. He'd guided Sasha to lay out next to him, not saying a word before he'd half-risen from the covers. "Megan had a really good idea back there, with making sure Dad relaxed more." T murmurs, waking his wife. "Babe, what's going on?" Sasha grumbles. "I've been thinking sweetheart. For once it's MY brain that won't shut off. I'm hoping I can show you instead of just telling you what I mean by that." T reels. "Not before I do this…" Sasha taunts, leaning up to kiss him. Enjoying that for a time, they separate just before the kids wake. Doting over Ty-Leah and Junior, those two don't let on that anything's on their minds.

TreMarion wakes behind the children, T requesting "Hey Dad, would you help Sasha with Junior long enough for me to freshen that crib in the living room?" TreMarion nods, taking Junior from his father.

"I need to make a list, for the house. We're low on a lot, I believe." Sasha mentions. "I actually have a better idea than that, honey. When we get the kids all settled, T and I will discuss it. Yes, we'll do that in the same room as you and the kids." TreMarion refuses. T comes back into the room, it only taking a few moments to freshen that crib, he leads them all out to it.

Situating Ty-Leah and Junior into the crib, Sasha's asked to go ahead and make breakfast. She does, TreMarion and T initiating their discussion of the home-related errands to be handled today. "I know Megan and Mike wanted me to relax more, but I'm leery of having Bobby be the only one of us to help Mike with their other house-connected shopping." TreMarion regrets. "Daddy, you and T cover our house, I'll see about talking to Tynie about Mike and Megan's. You're right; Bobby really shouldn't be the only one to cover that." Sasha announces.

Related to Bobby and Tynie, they've been up for an hour by now, her cleaning up from their breakfast. "Babe, I love you. I really don't think it's all too wise to have you be the only member of our family to back Mike when it comes to replacing half the shit in his house. I'm really half-tempted to arrange with Megan for me to be your back-up. I can't shake this sense that if T did that, she'd worry about him starting shit." Tynie confesses. Bobby realizes she's made one hell of a point, sliding the phone his wife's way. "You act on that sense; I'll clean up the rest." Bobby instructs. Calling Mike, Tynie gets Megan instead.

"Hey sis, Bobby and I had a chat over breakfast. Honey listen, I want to be the one to back Bobby on backin' y'all when you get some shit in your house replaced. It's a prevention of shit starting and lessening risk of injury thing. That and I know what brands work out best in my house, so I want to carry that awareness over to yours. Did I mention I can set up a home entertainment center so y'all ain't payin' extra for that shit?" Tynie introduces.

"Repeat yourself after I put this thing on speaker. I want Mike to hear this. Oh, and when you do repeat yourself, go into more details. I suspect you've decided that based on what hit yesterday." Megan requires, hitting the speaker button. Tynie spares no details, although she does curb several obscenities, suspecting "I don't want little brother to pick up on my cussin'. I think he's in the same room as you two. Oh, and when T's house calls about this, I'm going to see if Bobby will tell them it's all set up. Trust me guys, it's best."

Bobby comes up on his wife, sneaking the phone from her long enough to say "She worried about that from the minute we got up. Yeah, I had her relay that to you. I'm not having her repeat it to THEM though." "Bobby, how much I owe Tynie for set up centers?" Cody asks. "Nothing, little brother. She won't take your money. If you even tried there'd be duct tape and steering columns involved. I know my wife." Bobby rejects. "Say what?" Cody worries. "Son, she won't take your money. If you tried to pay her, she'd duct tape it to the steering column, or plant it on me or your mom. One of the three." Mike clarifies.

Taking their phone back, Tynie utters "Little brother, Bobby and I won't EVER take your money. Honey, that's yours. I know you hear your Mom and Dad talk about paying for things, and they do. You won't need to with Bobby and I ever, because I know Bobby well enough to know that if you tried, I'd be asked to do what your Dad said. We also won't DARE let the others do that to you, you have my solemn vow on that! Speaking of my setting up centers honey; that's so your mom can focus on you, while the rest is covered. Oh, and my fingers are long and scrawny, so that beats your Dad or Bobby trying and getting hurt. Relax, keep being your sweet little gentleman self, and don't worry about a thing. Ok?" "Ok Tynie!" Cody squeals.

"I just heard all I need to." Mike and Megan claim together. "You guys have a decent one. Bobby and I got some cleanin' to do, and some runs to make. If you call again, since he's going to be driving, you'll get me." Tynie forewarns. "You guys, too. Same with me, and Mike driving." Megan replies, hanging up. Bobby shakes his head, smiling as his wife takes the morning pill, pocketing the bottle. "We don't have any cleaning to do, dear. It's covered already." Bobby renounces. "I could kill T and Sasha, if murder charges wouldn't stand in my way! They have poor Cody thinkin' we're out for his money. He had Mike at the ready to bust his piggy bank up." Tynie grouses, getting held. "You covered that. Expertly, might I add. Megan and Mike got alerted about it and Cody's learned our stance, that's what counts." Bobby insures.

Holding her in one arm, he calls T with a hand from the other. Leaving out most of the details to their latest call with Mike and Megan, T receives a very angrily stated piece of Bobby's mind.

"I'm taking Tynie up on her offer to back me and Mike over the next two days. I'm going to set it up for those trips to replace what they need to over two days, too. You know how I feel about having you check my house, it won't happen. I'm not even having Dad do that, because Megan's right: he needs to relax!" Bobby orders.

T doesn't say anything, which gives Bobby more time to absolutely sound off on him. "Tynie's ONLY answering the phone while I'm behind the wheel, or when we call to talk to the kids. If you become a human blockade on that…" Bobby coerces. "I won't. Although I must warn you, my damn phone's not been holding a charge worth a shit today." T advises. Tynie can hear the conversation, her affirming "That shit can happen, love. With this family's luck with phones, especially. Cut him that break, because that's out of his hands." "Tynie has something to say to you." Bobby covers, handing the phone to his wife.

"OK, in light of the fact Bobby bumped the speaker button, I heard you two. I'm making a modification to the calling to talk to the kids' arrangement. One I believe will suit all of us. If you're unsure whether the phone will co-operate, you text and cancel us calling. You man up and tell the kids the phone's broken, or not working right, when you do. Oh, and you are also MANDATED to get your shit fixed within 24 hours, so the kids don't start thinkin' we've bailed on them. You best NOT word the cancellation in ANY way to make Ty-Leah cry or worry either, same with Junior! Bobby and I will act to the same mandates I'm giving you, so you don't think otherwise! We will NOT accept that text coming from Daddy or Sasha either. Nor do we believe it's appropriate for Daddy's phone to be bogged down for that, because T YOU are the children's' father. Legally and literally, that kind of shit is on YOU. Do I make myself and Bobby abundantly fuckin' clear?!" Tynie deposes.

"Yes." T gulps. "Good, now you tell Daddy and Sasha this. NOT around the kids. Trust me, T, I WILL find out if you betrayed the sole proxy to this modification!" Tynie intimidates. Swearing he'll comply, they curtly exchange love, Tynie then hanging up. "Yeah, had to. He was trying to tapdance around being an unrepentant asshole." She summarizes, holstering the phone. "Didn't know you could do that! I know what you mean." Bobby laughs. Holding her for a bit, they at last depart, planning to get the errands for the house done and over with.

Securing the house, Bobby recalls the latest phone call, smiling proudly at his wife. Taking her SUV this time, he drives, Tynie questioning "You think it'd be wrong of me to go ahead and brief Mike or Megan about all this shit?" "They need to know." Bobby counters, watching his wife make the call. "Mike, you're awesome. I need you to take this into a room that Cody's not in. You'll understand the minute I hear you did that." Tynie mandates. Three minutes later, Mike alerts "I'm alone."

Telling him absolutely everything, Tynie admits "Now brother, Bobby and I aren't exactly cool with you leaving Megan and Cody to check our house. Unless it's entirely urgent, like one of us is God forbid, in the hospital. I hope you ain't pissed by this, but to us, you have to protect Megan and Cody as priorities. Should Bobby and I be out of town, we ask you ONE favor, but it has two parts. Find out if or when T tries to access our house, or Sasha for that matter in our absence. When I say our house, I mean any part of me and Bobby's property. Get that word, and get them fuckin' arrested, then call and ask to speak with ME. I'll have it written up and set so you can pull that off from your living room before we leave town. Not saying when we are, but you'll be called and told to take the call just like you did this one. Oh, and part of that also entails you find out and stop my Daddy from checking my house while we're gone too. He's done, and endured, enough as it stands."

"Consider that done. Oh, we may be asking you two to do the same thing, for the same situations." Mike contends. "Dude, just so you know. When I ask a favor, or Bobby does, it automatically cuts both ways. The catch is: you DON'T authorize T and Sasha for that EVER, and you agree to do your best to keep my Daddy relaxing." Tynie informs. "Deal." Mike certifies.

"Now, when you decide to update Megan, for the love of GOD.. Do NOT have Cody in the same damn room." Tynie notifies. "I already know why you said that." Mike notices. Wishing one another a good day, they hang up, Tynie holstering their phone. "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to pull a dual authorization from your very sexy ass." Tynie eludes. "I planned to anyway, honey. You already covered why." Bobby sates, blushing.

Making a few store trips, the couple decides to go ahead and upgrade the security system, adding more coverage to the outside perimeters of their property. "Hon, is there any way that as his wife, I can be granted certain authorizations? Like putting a relative as a consented party handler in the event of emergencies should Bobby and I be out of town?" Tynie asks the agent. A manager steps in; explaining the agent they're dealing with is on his first week. "Sir, trust me. Compared to like 98% of the customer service reps Bobby and I encounter, the guy already kicks ass." Tynie proclaims. "She's not understating." Bobby vouches, standing back as his wife and the manager cover the enhancement to the property's security system.

On the form, Tynie cites Mike Logan as her "Brother" which affords him the very emergency-related consents she requested. She only files for one contact of that nature, planning to explain why to Bobby later. "Now, my brother's got a kid. It goes against the core fibers of me and Bobby's ethics code to disturb him for emergencies unless Bobby and I are out of town. Any sort of affidavit I gotta sign to arrange that?" Tynie depicts.

Impressed at that word, the manager puts to the system obscenely strict orders stating Tynie's wishes. Waving her over, the manager actually gets Bobby to come with, those two reading over his shoulder. "Can you legally take tips? You two have been more amazing to us in twenty minutes than we've gotten from customer service reps in damn near two years!" Tynie applauds. "Again, she's not lying." Bobby adds. Shaking their heads, the manager and new rep answer Tynie's latest question. "One more thing, fellas. We need this install set up for Thursday. We have family gatherings the next two days which will render us not home before your operating hours end." Tynie alibies.

Checking the system, the manager states "Thursday's perfect. Morning or afternoon?" "Afternoon." Bobby chimes. Arranging it for Thursday afternoon at one, Bobby and Tynie sign everything. She stuns them again, the manager and rep, pulling both in for a short hug as they shake hands. Bobby smiles at that exchange, pocketing their copies of the forms before the two leave that store.

"Ohh God, I totally stomped your toes back there. The security system account is in your name, and I totally hijacked control. Babe, I didn't put Daddy as one of the emergency contacts, just Mike. Tell me you get why I pulled that in the way I did." Tynie rambles as they get into her SUV. "You hijacked nothing. You established who you are to me, and the manager said that gave you certain authorities under the account. All you did, albeit wonderfully, was act on those controls. Well, you did other things, like impress me and teach a couple behind us how to handle them. Yeah, they were taking notes as we walked out." Bobby recounts. She drives this time, taking them home, as everything they needed to be out for was resolved.

"Mike's gonna fuckin' kill me. I registered him on the forms as my brother." Tynie worries. "He won't kill you. I'll handle telling him, after you're comfortable." Bobby plans. Unloading the SUV takes a bit, the two being finished and on the couch after half an hour. Getting kissed shortly, Bobby gets up to lock the house. Returning to his wife, Mike's called, Bobby using the format Tynie did over two hours ago. "In order for you to be authorized to act on the plan you were given by Tynie, she had to do something. She had no choice but to register you with our security company as her brother." Bobby recaps. Mike answers "Well, she does call me brother, so it's alright."

"Mike, I hate to do this to you, but I need your help with something. I need a separate center for the security system, one with monitors that can be seen from the kitchen. I'm not having Tynie set that one up; she's done enough, with still more lined up." Bobby notions. "Yeah, watch this." Mike evades, re-approaching Megan.

"Honey, Bobby and Tynie need me over there for a few hours tonight. They've done something I'm going to do around here, upgraded their security system. They need my help with situating the viewing center, because Bobby's forbidding Tynie from doing that. I'm going to have Tynie come over here to help you with Cody while I do that." Mike premeditates, Bobby able to hear every word. "Yeah, and when Mike does upgrade your system, he's registering me as his brother. You'll find out why when Cody's not in the room." Bobby predicts. "That's fine." Megan agrees.

Tynie's clueless, figuring she'll be briefed later she sits back. Pulling two business cards from her pocket, she sneaks them into Bobby's. "Yeah, Tynie's got people with our security company. She just remembered I needed those business cards. They're on me right now." Bobby affords. "Ok where does Tynie NOT have people?" Cody quips. "Good question." Mike, Megan, and Bobby chuckle. "Gorgeous, you have Megan told that dinner there isn't her turf. It's mine, and tell Mike to expect me to pull him over before I come back here. He'll learn why then." Tynie intervenes.

Repeating her, Bobby soon hears Megan and Mike fully consent. "Bobby, can you do me a favor? Since Tynie's comin' over here today, can you PLEASE get her to relax for a bit?" Cody desires. "Yeah little brother, I'm all over that. I'll see Mike later." Bobby concludes. "See you later. I've got to take them to handle errands now man. I'll call you when I'm done, unless one of you calls me first." Mike plans, hanging up.

"I planned pulling Mike over intentionally love. I told Megan about brands I trust, but I want to go through Mike for the difference. It's no offense to Megan, but he is the man of that house. Tell me I'm not being condescending." Tynie concerns. "You're actually handling that the way Mike believes in. Trust me." Bobby allows.

Holding her again, he leans in, huskily growling "You teased me back there, planting those cards in my pocket." Nipping at her earlobe, Bobby hears Tynie crave "I want you so bad..." Hurrying to scoop her into his arms, he doesn't care what gets left behind, the two racing back towards their room. Leaving a breeze behind him, Bobby carries his wife all the way up to their bed. Dropping her to the mattress, clothes are shredded off, Tynie only being mindful of the cards and forms in Bobby's pocket. No foreplay this time, the two get right into having furious and wild sex. Carnally taking her, Bobby's in total control, Tynie writhing beneath him in desire. Hanging on as he keeps thrusting, she doesn't paw or claw his back this time. Growling and grunting as she moaned and mewled, their sexual sounds echo across the air. Screaming his name when she was thrust over the edge, Tynie starts panting and kissing him shortly. A few more strong thrusts given her, Bobby comes, howling her name. Kissing passionately as they came down, the couple feels spent and yet energized at the same time.

Keeping their laid back relaxed pose short, they separate from the kiss, get cleaned up and changed. He shaves, Tynie taking those cards from the other jeans and slipping them into his wallet as she waited. When he comes into the room, his wallet is planted into a pocket, her cupping his ass. Spinning before him, she pets his jaw, smiling. Noticing she's in the black shirt he gave her, Bobby smiles, looking his wife over. It's only after she releases the grasp on his ass that they head back to retrieve her pills and their phone.

As all that happened, T and Sasha's house had breakfast, Sasha took her morning pill, and they got a lot of errands done. Sasha elects to have T's phone checked, learning the battery was too degraded to hold a proper charge. Demanding it be resolved on-site, Sasha causes other patrons to mandate the same thing for their phone repairs. TreMarion and T stand back, with the kids, T interrupting to defend his wife's actions. Angrily stating Sasha had T's full consent to treat them as she did; he winds up getting several people fired. Their phone repair comes without a fee, the manager ordering that bearing a corporate badge.

Leaving the phone store together; T and Sasha's household then returns to the home. Getting Sasha and the kids comfortable first, TreMarion's sent inside as well, T covering bringing everything in himself. When Sasha contests that, T educates "You've done enough, darling. I say the same for Dad. Besides, there were chemicals involved and I didn't want them too close to the kids. I now have to shower, because I don't want to risk chemical resin getting on Ty-Leah and Junior." TreMarion gets up, securing the home, as T heads to wash that resin off.

As the kids sit back and chat, Sasha calls Bobby, getting Tynie instead. "Yeah honey, he's dealing with cleaning chemicals getting put away right now. He and I have obligations that have arisen tonight which render us only able to call and talk to the kids either within the next hour or tomorrow." Tynie reveals. Bobby actually was sitting right next to his wife on the couch by now, saying nothing as she outrightly lied to Sasha about the cleaning chemicals. Sasha then brings T's phone over by the kids, putting it on speaker.

"Hey angels, Bobby and I love you. We're talking to you now because there are some things tonight we have to deal with that we'd rather not have you overhear anything about. There's bound to be some language used that Sasha doesn't want you repeating." Tynie initiates. Sasha says nothing, catching the hint to Tynie's remarks, as the kids and their namesakes talk for a while. Ty-Leah gushes over Cody, Tynie interrupting "He likes you too, sweetie. I'm glad you two get along so well. I'm proud of Junior too, because he and Cody get along great as well." "Yeah Cody's cool." Junior verifies, the conversation resuming. T comes into the room, getting briefed by TreMarion, whom paraphrases Tynie. Readily accepting the family elders' explanation, T and TreMarion take their seats.

Closing out their chit-chat with a shared "we love you, have a good night" Tynie and Bobby hear Sasha taking the phone off speaker. Forewarning the pair about her experience in the phone store, Sasha obliges "So yeah Tynie, you'll want Bobby to step into them... HARD."

"Honey, that's Bobby's turf from the minute anything, happens with our phone. Now, I gotta tell you about shit that happened to me." Tynie directs, altering the reason for their recent-upgrade of the security system. Regaling Sasha more of the details, Tynie prognosticates "You'll want either T or Daddy to fly that without you and the kids. Trust me honey, it's based on what I said about un-repeated foul language." Leaving out the part where Mike's the only one authorized to check or handle emergencies that are alerted from the security system, Tynie stops. "Wow, thanks for the tip." Sasha appreciates. "Hey, you gave me a tip. Fair's fair on that one, sis." Tynie swears. Wishing them a good day, exchanging love, the two ladies hang up.

Holding their phone, Tynie vindictively laughs "My God, she bought that shit!" "Does she need to know any different?" Bobby snarks. Shaking her head, Tynie goes in for a kiss.

By the time Tynie and he end that affection, Mike's household is out and about, handling similar errands as the others. Coming home, Megan and Cody are let in and told to sit back. Mike puts everything away, joining them afterwards. He gets up again, to shower, causing a chain reaction, with Megan being last. Cleaned up and changed, the three sit in their living room, Megan hoping tonight goes well. "Mama, I got Bobby to get Tynie relaxed. You let Daddy do the same for you." Cody defends. Tynie then texts Mike, requesting "I'll need access to Cody's food-allergy list tonight. Set that up with Megan, please." "You have that access Tynie. I'll leave that list on a counter before going to your place. Megan's relaxing, now." Mike replies. Showing his fiancée the conversation, Mike smiles. "Hey, least she's woman enough to ask about that." Megan qualifies.

Tynie and Bobby are still side-by-side, her revealing the chat to him. Waiting an hour, Mike calls Bobby, wondering "Is there any way we can go ahead and get that viewing center picked up, at least?" Tynie and Bobby have their phone on speaker, her counter-planning "Dude, here's the deal. I'll head to your place, and when I do, take that as your signal to come to mine. There've been some customer service representative relations the family endured that were unpleasant. Not with me dude, with Sasha, and by the sounds of it: she had a shit ton of witnesses. Basically man, my reputation for raising hell was transferred and Sasha wound up using it. I don't yet know if you've had the same issues, but I was requested to forewarn you. By Sasha herself believe it or not, less than an hour and a half ago. We've already talked to the kids, so if you want Cody to do that with Ty-Leah: now's the time brother. Trust me." "She's in no way deceiving you. She didn't know until now, but I heard the entire conversation." Bobby vouches.

"In that case, Cody's got a phone call to make. I'll await the signal, Tynie." Mike prefers. Accepting that, they all hang up. When Cody calls to talk to Ty-Leah, Mike steps in; trying to confirm what Tynie told him. "It's all true dude. Every last word, I'm just surprised she got that done so fast. She claimed there were obligations they have which involve a high risk of flagrant obscenity use tonight." Sasha concretes. "Well, she wasn't wrong there." Mike eludes, deliberately keeping the remaining details to himself.

Allowing his son to talk to Ty-Leah, Mike and Sasha simply sit back. Demonstrating his gentlemanly side, Cody worries over Ty-Leah and her comfort. "Cutie, relax. I'm good." Ty-Leah giggles. "Alright Ty-Leah, I will." Cody affirms, the two talking for just under half an hour after.

"I hate to do this to you, but Mommy says your Daddy, my Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Tynie have ugly nations to cover. We'll talk later, ok cutie?" Ty-Leah interrupts. "Ok, goodnight Ty-Leah." Cody accepts. "Goodnight, cutie." Ty-Leah sighs. With that said, Mike and Sasha re-take their phones. "Ugly nations?" Sasha poses. "She was trying to say obligations." Mike corrects, both laughing. "Dude, you guys be safe and have a good night." Sasha insists.

"Will do, you too." Mike procures; both hanging up. All three phones are then holstered, Sasha relating the latest to T and TreMarion. Mike and Megan handle one question from their son, that being "She called me cutie, but my name's Cody. Why'd she do that?" "Oh son, that's easy. She was telling you she thinks you're cute. She knows your name's Cody, she was complimenting you." Megan resolves. Cody's face glows, he giggles and nods; realizing then his mother was right.

Back at Tynie and Bobby's she reveals "Yeah, I came up with that signal deliberately. I'm hoping Mike didn't sell us out to T and Sasha. They know we have obligations, and that I'm trying to show Sasha I won't just cuss like a sailor around the kids, but you were truthful. When you said, they didn't need to know any different." "Trust me, Mike didn't sell us out. He knows of their extremisms now, so he won't do that against us." Bobby soothes.

Just before she leans up to kiss him, their phone goes off, with Megan on the other end. Bobby takes the call, learning he spoke the truth to his wife a minute ago. "Ty-Leah's got Cody all wound up. She calls him cutie now. He's so giggly." Megan recalls. "Yeah, we've got the little brother covered. He and Ty-Leah are so giggly now, you mean. Believe me Megan, you should hear Ty-Leah when Cody's even mentioned. She's just as bad as Tynie is over me." Bobby corrects, getting playfully slapped. "I hope you're right about having them covered. I really don't trust T and Sasha right now." Megan unveils. Tynie sits by Bobby's side, yanking their phone from him. "Sis, I have a sense you're worried over Cody. Trust me girl, I'm just as worried over Ty-Leah and Junior. However, we did leave T and Sasha with leeriness. You forget what Daddy was enlisted to do, and by whom. I swear this on Bobby's extremely sexy ass; T and Sasha won't fuck with us. Not now that they know full-score what we'll do if they try it! Yeah I did yank the phone from Bobby, but that was because my sense about this and you was overwhelming." Tynie consoles, making Bobby blush.

Remembering in a flash about Mike's "Embellishment" request, Megan claims "You're right!" "Sis, kick back with little brother. Tell Mike a certain signal is due to arrive in about 40 minutes. He'll know what you mean." Tynie initiates. Promising that was her plan, Megan hangs up first. Tynie has their phone on her hip, kissing all over Bobby's hand before he can say a thing. Petting her back with the other hand, Bobby assures he's alright, finally getting the kiss his wife had delayed. Basking in it together, they slowly part lips, Tynie leaning against her husband.

Megan tells Mike of the "Signal's arrival," Cody watching TV in front of them. "I know why she arranged it that way. We only have one car, and they have one we can use while you and Bobby do that. I'm just amazed at how fast Tynie's willing to drop and run when it's not an emergency." Megan reacts. "I think that's another signal, love. She's trying to show us what they consider important, and I definitely agree with her. She doesn't want you and Cody left back alone, and I can prove that." Mike persists, using how he was listed with Tynie and Bobby's security system company, and the proxies, as his evidence. Discovering he's made a good point, Megan kisses Mike, Cody distracted. "You just be careful." She frets afterwards. "I will be sweetheart, no worries." Mike attests.

T and Sasha's house is different than those two in one regard, nobody having to leave. T's got half the housework completed by the time laundry's begun. Not allowing TreMarion or Sasha to help him, he takes an hour and a half to be finished. Regrouping by the kids, the adults listen to their happy chatter. TreMarion arises, insisting in his own right to make lunch. Sasha's not permitted to help in that either, rather she's told to stick by the kids with T. Obeying, Sasha's mind reels over what's hit the past two days.

Fifteen minutes after the call from Megan, Tynie kisses Bobby again, promising to be safe. Walking his wife to her car, Bobby smiles, although he really doesn't like the idea of her being out alone. Knowing her reasons, he's proud, watching as Tynie pulls away from the house. Going back inside, he sits down, contemplating why she lined it up that way in the first place. Having no phone at the moment, Bobby understands his wife's motives shortly after she departed. Tynie gets to Mike's thirty minutes later, being let in by a very chipper Cody.

"Hey little brother, I hear tale you asked Bobby a favor. Now, I'd like to ask you one. Can you go back by your mom and relax? I've got some things to do that I'll explain to your dad privately and later." Tynie requests. "Sure!" Cody squeals, scurrying back to the couch. Mike approaches, commending Tynie on how she deals with his son. Standing on her toes, Tynie whispers in Mike's ear "When you get back, we have a meeting. Your front stoop. Just you and me dude, there's no issues that you need to worry over." "Yep, privately and later. Got it." Mike repeats, watching Tynie stand back on her feet. Having already kissed Megan, and hugged Cody, he leaves.

Closing the door behind him, Tynie declares "You two stay as you are, relaxing. I, on the other hand, need to check some things. Megan, they're based on what I told you regarding brand reliability. I just received clearance to do this from Mike." Nodding, Megan and Cody comply, Tynie scouring their home. Hearing her repeatedly grumble "Oh hell no" and "Fuck this," Megan hopes Cody doesn't repeat that. Texting herself the brands they use, Tynie stops briefly into the living room.

"Yeah, Mike and I have a meeting tonight. Your front stoop, and there's nothing wrong. I'm just putting a stop to certain brands being used around here. For y'all's safety, and yes Mike will explain when Cody's not within earshot." Tynie mutters into Megan's ear. Megan nods, Cody left in the dark, Tynie then taking to the kitchen. Setting her phone to the counter, Tynie offers "If you need to make any calls, use my line." "We're good Tynie." Megan provides.

With a nod, Tynie texts Mike's line, forwarding the list of brands he uses at home. She attaches "This is a slew of oh holy hell no. For the safety of Mike, Megan, and Cody, in their own home. Trust me Mike if it's you who gets this, I know of what I speak. Experience." Showing Bobby, as by now he's in their living room, Mike ponders "Translation?" "You were screwing the pooch, dude. Those brands are dangerously unreliable. She was trying to let you know without taking much time tonight after we're done. Do not show this to Megan until those brands are removed and replaced." Bobby interprets. Nodding between one another, those two men head out, to handle Bobby's security system viewing center.

Tynie's got lunch cooked and ready to be served before Mike calls to check on them. "Yeah man, we're fine. Cody and Megan have been spending time together, just relaxing. I'm actually serving a late lunch right now." Tynie reports. "Damn, you're good!" Mike cheers. "I get that a lot. Now dude, you and Bobby be careful. I'll speak to you later. Megan and Cody send their love, man." Tynie refers. With that agreed to, they hang up.

"In case you're wondering what that was all about, Mike was checking on us. They're getting what we arranged for my house now, and he wanted to do that before encountering a nosy customer service representative. He got bumped into by one, which is why the call was cut so short." Tynie describes.

"I can see the logic in that, actually." Megan contends. Witnessing Tynie set her phone down, and start divvying portions of their lunch, Megan ceases "When you get done with that, it's your turn to relax with Cody." Showing her agreement to that, Tynie brings Cody's right up to him, with hers in the other hand. Megan retrieves her portion, noticing where Mike put the allergy list. "Yeah, he told me to leave it there. Said he'd secure it, later." Tynie remembers. Rejoining the other two in her house, Megan smiles, the three then eating in silence.

T and Sasha's home only has the happiness that comes from interacting with Ty-Leah and Junior. Although sitting back, TreMarion's testing the couple, gauging when he'll act on Mike's "Embellishment" request. Learning over time that to do so now is premature, the family elder reclines, a watch kept over the others in the house. T and Sasha have every meal had so far today cleaned up from, them all then watching children's movies on TV.

Bobby and Mike aren't gone as long as he'd originally expected, being back at Bobby's an hour later. The initial idea for a viewing center got changed, in ways that Mike explained would serve Bobby and Tynie better. "Man, we don't want certain people knowing the truth behind the expansion of your security system. Remember what Tynie said about leaving them suspicious? Yeah, that's why I told the guys to bring the monitors I told them to." Mike intends. Thinking that over, Bobby relents "You were right though man. The way I planned it would have left them suspicious when they don't deserve to know any different than what we tell them."

Talking for a while, Bobby later opens the door for the installation guys. Waiting them out, Bobby signs the invoices and forms, pocketing them. With Mike still there, Bobby debates showing him where the monitoring system's main computer is. Telling Mike instead, Bobby feels a bit of calm. "The only instances where I come into the master bedroom will be for that. Or if God forbid, something happens to one of you two. It's a respect thing." Mike ascertains. Offering Mike a beer, Bobby acclaims "That's fine with me."

By now, Megan's got lunch cleared from, Cody having a juice as she and Tynie have wine. "Sis, I feel like I'm overtaking control around here. That is so far from my intentions it's scary. I'm just trying to use my experiences to help y'all." Tynie rationalizes. "Tynie, you're not overtaking anything. We know what your motives are, and we're grateful. Will you just relax?" Megan contests. Cody interrupts them, sadly revealing "Ty-Leah's a beauty. I don't know if calling her that will get me in trouble with Sasha or T. I don't want them to take her being around me away!"

Megan and Tynie leap to be nearer the child, Megan motivating "Son, they won't do that against you guys. Tynie and I have that all covered. You go ahead and call Ty-Leah a beauty, she calls you cutie. If T or Sasha says anything against that, they answer to me and Tynie. Not you, so you don't need to worry about a thing." "Little brother, your mom's right. We adults have it under control. You go ahead; your mom was right about that too." Tynie extends. Holding Cody for a bit, Tynie turns to Megan, resounding "I'm about to flagrantly swear. Permission to make two calls in the master bedroom with the door closed but not locked?" "Granted." Megan grants, watching Tynie take her wine and phone to the master bedroom.

"Son, you just asked Tynie for another favor. One she was waiting for, believe me." Megan assumes, hearing that door close. Tynie calls T, demanding to speak with him privately and at once. Honoring that demand, T gets a chain of new assholes torn into him. Not allowing him to answer even one time, Tynie makes it beyond crystal clear that her anger is sanctioned by Megan and Mike. "Now, I'm going to hang up. We love you but I will NOT stand for this shit, neither will Mike and Megan. I have another call to make, one you'll learn about in due time." Tynie growls. Gulping "We love you too," T gets hung up on.

Calling TreMarion, Tynie also tells him to take this one privately. "I can explain my hostility in one question: Exactly how fast can you enact Mike's embellishment request against T and Sasha?!" Tynie seethes. "I was wondering when I'd get asked that." TreMarion returns. "I'm not mad at you Daddy, they've played mind and heart games on Cody. Ones I JUST found out about ten minutes ago! Ty-Leah and Junior are their next victims, I just know it!" Tynie fumes.

"Ohh, I'm all over this. We love you. You'll be called when I'm done. I can't really start until Bobby and Mike are notified. That's next, for me not you." TreMarion howls. "We love you too, Daddy. Call Mike's line, you'll knock those notifications out in one call once you tell Mike to put that shit on speaker." Tynie angrily tips-off, the two then hanging up.

Three minutes later, Tynie resurfaces to the view of Megan and Cody, gulping her wine down. "Yeah son, you're alright. That was a signal for me, one that says she's got it all on the way to being fixed." Megan translates. Nodding as she sat down, Tynie sees Megan refreshing their drinks, Cody getting water this round.

True to Tynie's tip, Mike and Bobby are dually notified in one call, Mike desisting "TreMarion, enact my request one at a time. T first, and then, Sasha I mean. Don't do it within earshot of the kids, please. I suspected what Tynie told you ten minutes ago; Bobby and I were waiting for this call because of those suspicions. Oh, and only change the wording of the embellishment if you can help it. Everything you were told otherwise has been approved by me, Megan and Bobby."

"Divide them and conquer, nice! You got a deal, as long as you understand Tynie or Bobby's to be updated before you are. That way you have time to discuss this with Megan. Cody not being in the room as you do, of course." TreMarion entitles, still pissed off. "Absolutely, I'd have it no other way." Mike understands, TreMarion hanging up. "If it weren't double murder…" Bobby growls. Mike defers "I know man; I was thinking the same thing." Just then, a text from TreMarion comes across Tynie's and Mike's phones, which says "Request will be extended over a short time. You'll be periodically updated. Trust me."

Showing Megan the text, Tynie replies "Megan just asked me to have you defer those updates to Mike. Said she'd learn when they can speak privately. She fully sanctions anything you do, as do I. Oh and Daddy, your bail and legal defense team is ON ME... Should you need either or both. Same with traffic tickets, trust me."

"No TreMarion, Tynie is NOT covering all that alone. She can cover bail and the legal defense team. The tickets, they're on ME." Mike refuses. Bobby takes Mike's phone, amending "Dad, we all sanction your decision. We wanted you knowing ours. Lock this conversation so T and Sasha CANNOT see it." One-by-one, all three do as Bobby told TreMarion, whom closes the chat out with "Love y'all." Sending their love back, Mike realizes he really is considered family by the others.

Cody really doesn't know what's going on, Tynie detailing "That was my Dad, sweetie. The favor you asked me for, the one I've waited on; actually had my Dad's back-up. We're good; my Dad just didn't want a cellphone going off to startle you." "Oh ok." Cody accepts, Megan staring in awe at Tynie. "I coulda swore Mike told you sis, I'm good." Tynie snarks. Megan laughs, Cody giggling with her, as Tynie at last chuckles.

What the others don't know is, TreMarion completely overhauled Mike's embellishment request. Electing to randomly scare the fear of Christ into T and Sasha separately, he plans to do it without the kids being nearby. T and Sasha don't know that plan yet, but they'll soon be living every moment of it. Offering the couple some time alone, TreMarion sees them accept it minutes later. With the master bedroom suddenly closed and locked, T and Sasha finally make up for lost intimate time. All that is actually a part of TreMarion's plan, as he sits before the kids then, asking them to be honest with their answers.

A few questions later, the family elder learns that Tynie did not misspeak about the mind and heart games played against the twins. "You angels did absolutely no wrong, calm down. Papa's got this all taken care of." TreMarion consoles. Ty-Leah and Junior take a bit to comply, but when they do, it's shown all over their faces.

T and Sasha make love, shower, then return to the living room, when TreMarion rises to greet them. Telling T he needs to speak privately, the family elder leaves Sasha with the kids. Doing so for as short a time as possible, T again gets a chain of assholes torn into him, but this one's more extreme. Switching out places with his wife after the conference, T looks like he's been slammed into by a ghost. Sasha later mirrors that expression, her and T then sitting before the kids. "Ty-Leah, Junior, tell them yourselves. T and Sasha, I swear to God if you interrupt or try to minimize their statements…." TreMarion mandates. One at a time, Ty-Leah and Junior unleash, doing so just as TreMarion required. T and Sasha don't try to alibi their actions, nor do they minimize the ways their children feel, rather they sit together quietly. Coming up behind the children, TreMarion denotes "Now you two, T and Sasha, know the truth. You should also know without anyone telling you what needs to happen now. I've got two calls to make, ones you BEST NOT disturb. Ty-Leah and Junior can go ahead and chatter away, you two best remain silent!" T and Sasha nod, aware the family elder is genuinely and justifiably enraged.

Calling Mike and Tynie in one shot, TreMarion takes his phone into the kitchen. Reporting how he handled Mike's embellishment request, the family elder is stopped. "Daddy, you know what? We're now in the next phase of the plan. I feel it best to let them live the pain they've caused. T and Sasha, I mean. Let them live that, but we don't snap on them again. Hell, they've already gotten all the notices we're legally required to provide them. Sit back and watch, Daddy, making it look like you're relaxing. I can get Mike to take a late night call real easily, if need be. They know our legal plan otherwise. You know who I mean by that." Tynie propositions.

"TreMarion, only in emergencies, or if it involves Ty-Leah and Junior directly, will I take late night calls from T and Sasha. Other than that, my taking late night calls is a given. Same with Megan, Tynie didn't have to "get me to" do that. She's right, beside that point." Mike overrules. "Dad, they're right." Bobby explores. Sharing a round of "Love Y'all" the call's ended on all three phones at the same time. Aside from TreMarion's, the phones are holstered to a side of the one using them.

"Megan, how fast can I owe Mike a case of beer?" Tynie wonders. "You won't owe him that. I'm in the mood for one myself." Megan reconsiders. Cody's lost again, having only overheard bits of the phone call. "I got this one. Son, Tynie, your Dad, Bobby, and TreMarion proved something just now. T and Sasha won't make you or Ty-Leah and Junior hurt the ways you have ever again. They took care of it, just like they promised." Megan authorizes. "Ok Mama. Now's your turn to do something, get Tynie to relax!" Cody wishes. "She can do that, relax honey." Tynie intrudes. Serving the beers, and Cody's juice, Megan and Tynie sit back.

Not even two hours later, Mike heads to leave Bobby's, texting Tynie "Time to change signals. I'll be on my front stoop in 30." Tynie gets that text, hugging Cody as she tells Megan "See you later sis." Watching Tynie very gently release her son Megan half-rises, with Tynie waving her back. "Mama, you forget, she's got that meeting with Daddy." Cody recalls. "Oh yeah!" Megan sighs, retaking her seat. Witnessing Tynie leave the house, but not lock it, Megan and Cody watch TV. Conversing with Mike, true to his text, Tynie unveils every reason for the "slew of oh holy hell no" she sent him earlier. "Yeah, we cover that over the next two days. Major appliances and technology being first, by the way. Bobby and I already set that up, too." Mike intercedes. Hugging her shortly, Mike sees Tynie get into her SUV and leave.

Entering his home, Mike secures Cody's food allergy list, then approaches his fiancée and son. "Daddy, Mama said that Tynie got you, Bobby, and TreMarion to take care of me, Ty-Leah and Junior's hurting. Caused by T and Sasha, was Mama wrong?" Cody inquires. "No son, she wasn't. You were told the truth. There are a few new things in place too. Like, we only take late-night calls from T and Sasha for emergencies or Ty-Leah and Junior. TreMarion's, Tynie's or Bobby's calls are to be taken regardless of the hour. Other than that, from what I see right now, we're absolutely GOLDEN. You'll be seeing Tynie and Bobby over the next two days, more obligations. They're totally alright with helping us, matter of fact, they insist." Mike reinstates.

"Sounds like you could use a beer. Tynie was a little shit; she brought us a case of Heineken." Megan supposes, retrieving one for Mike. "Yeah Daddy, she brought me juices. A whole case of them!" Cody celebrates. "That explains why she worried over being late in getting here." Mike relays. Waiting the few minutes for Megan to return, Mike takes the beer, the three having family time.

TreMarion despises how far he's already had to go in order for T and Sasha to fully get the hint, but Tynie was right about them receiving all the notice they deserved. T and Sasha retain full silence for most of the rest of today, only talking about what to make for dinner.

Tynie gets home, being greeted by Bobby in the driveway. "Can all this shit with T and Sasha just be fuckin OVER already?!" Tynie gripes, getting out of her SUV. Closing the door of the SUV, Bobby takes time holding his wife. Detailing his belief that "all this shit" will definitely pass, he's stopped when she kisses him. "The only bad part I can see now is the retreats can't be scheduled until at least Friday. You best believe I'm lining ours up first!" Bobby provisions, also walking her to the house.

"Yeah, T and Sasha should get theirs last. I fuckin DARE them to bitch about that pattern stickin' around for a good while, too! Oh, and we really should set one up just for Daddy. He's done and been through way too much lately!" Tynie extolls. Bobby smiles triumphantly, locking the home, as Tynie stands by his side. Looking him dead-to-rights in the eyes, she implies "Oh hell no..." "Yep." Bobby confirms.

Walking her through the front area, the changes to their security system are explained, Bobby even crediting Mike for the newest idea. "So basically the case of Heineken and juice I got them was a bit early, but at the same token, perfectly timed." Tynie assumes. "Pretty much." Bobby responds. At last returning to the couch, Tynie's surprised when Bobby calls Mike. "Hey man, change in plans. A slight one, that Tynie realized was needed. Dad should get a retreat himself, no questions asked. Thing is, I don't know to time it before yours or before me and Tynie's. There's no way in fuck I'm allowing for T and Sasha's to go before Dad's. Not if I can help it, anyway." Bobby attributes.

"I say you time it this way: After yours, but before me and Megan's. I'll just need you two to watch Cody. You know who I'm not trusting with that and exactly why." Mike prods. "Don't blame you a bit. Yeah, we're not even discussing our retreats as long as T and Sasha are anywhere near earshot. If Ty-Leah and Junior ask, we tell them there's relaxation time in order. Because of recent obligations for our houses, believe me. If they bitch about being last on those, we enact certain other plans. You know what ones. Yes, Tynie and I will watch Cody. That's not a problem." Bobby relegates. "Bobby, I swear you and Tynie are vindictive geniuses!" Megan honors.

"I swear to Christ T and Sasha best not be demanding about me and Bobby watching Ty-Leah and Junior for their retreat. If they are, I'll need bail money and the best criminal defense lawyer money can buy!" Tynie raves. "Bobby you tell her, that's on me. I totally agree with that view, also." Megan devises. "Alright, you've all done your parts. I'm saying here and now the rest is on me. If you are willing to sanction my actions, just say the word." Mike intercedes. Tynie nods, Megan nods, Cody's lost again, Bobby delegating "You have our blessing, and our backing in any ways you may need."

"Let me explain this to little brother. Poor sweetie's probably 90 shades of confused right now." Tynie contemplates. Mike hands his phone to Cody, Bobby's given to Tynie, whom elicits "Now little brother, I've relaxed like you wanted me to. Your Dad's doing something for all of us, but there's seriously awesome reasons for it. See, TreMarion's my dad, the family elder. Your Dad's tryin' to show my dad that we respect him. Your dad's also trying to teach T and Sasha we aren't taking their garbage anymore. All that's in place so I, your mom, you, and Bobby can hang back a bit, really. It's also your dad's way of demonstrating he'll care for all of us in the ways we allow him to. Relax little brother, you're still going to be around Ty-Leah, I'll have your dad see to that. Otherwise, you're so good right now I can't even say it! What you may have overheard was our not as long-winded way of putting that. You don't worry your sweet little head about a bit, honey. When I say we got this covered, I mean that with every bit of the woman I am. Ok?"

Mike heard Tynie's explanation, stating "You know I'm all over it, Tynie. You did well with that!" "Ok Tynie, have a good one." Cody concludes. Promising she will, Tynie hangs up. "Ugh, I officially know what a hostage negotiator feels like." She pines, Bobby taking the phone from her. Pulling her into his arms, Bobby insinuates "Yeah, but this time it's T and Sasha who will feel like the hostages. They're entitled to every second of that, too!" Cuddled up in his arms again, Tynie hangs her head, not speaking. Clearing his throat, Bobby gets her to change that, her cheek then resting on his chest.

As his first act of spokesman, Mike calls TreMarion, starting the talk off with a question "Sir, are T and Sasha anywhere near you right now?" "Please don't sir me, and no." TreMarion retorts. "Fair enough. Here's the latest. Bobby, Tynie, Megan and I are thoroughly insisting you take a retreat. That's right, Tynie and Bobby are due to have theirs first, and I believe you can understand why. You are next, then me and Megan. Cody will be watched by Tynie and Bobby then, not T and Sasha, as Megan and I do not want T and Sasha in our home without everyone else present as eyewitnesses. We tentatively lined it up this way on purpose, see. We've determined through recent negotiations that for the foreseeable future it's best T and Sasha remain getting things last from us. Emergencies and matters involving Ty-Leah and Junior excluded, of course. Now, if T and Sasha come off as anything other than concessive to us, this is a warning. We will immediately enact any and all legal threats we've placed against them. Here's the catch, they are not to be further warned. Tynie repeatedly informed me during our negotiations that they've received all the notifications we're required by law to give them. We cannot start lining up retreats until at least Friday, due to outside obligations for my house and Bobby's. Are you willing to accept that arrangement?" Mike appraises. TreMarion doesn't know of the spokesman deal, yet.

"I appreciate the timely nature of this update. You've all done well with those negotiations. You have my full agreement to the terms. Love y'all." TreMarion concurs, receiving "Love y'all" before the call's mutually ended. Having made that call away from his fiancée and son, Mike texts Bobby "It's finalized, TreMarion's on board totally."

"Good. We love y'all, see ya tomorrow." Tynie sends back, obtaining the "love y'all" returned before their phones are yet again holstered. Re-approaching the others in their homes, TreMarion and Mike sit down. Sasha and T have had the kids out walking around for a time, taking them to get bathed now. While they're gone, TreMarion calls Tynie.

"Yeah Daddy, Mike was slated to serve as our spokesman whenever he can. He determined it best in light of two facts. He believes you deserve to be respected, and given many chances to relax, in the process. He also believes Bobby and I are too close to certain infernos, if you get the point. We'll be updated when he does do that. When he doesn't, Bobby's to update him and Megan. Unless Bobby's dealing with something, that goes against us using cellphones. Then, the updating responsibility falls to me. In the event it's established you aren't by T and Sasha, you'll be made a part of the call. I believe you know why that is already. Only in the event of me and Bobby or Mike and Megan being absolutely unavailable will you go without briefings. There's a catch I was supposed to notify you of, though. If late-night calls can be prevented, they are to be. Oh, and unless it's for the kids, or urgent, NO late night calls will be taken from T and Sasha. Not just by Mike and Megan, but by me and Bobby, on that one. Any claims made by them on our voicemail about your phone stand to be cross-referenced as soon as it's a decent hour. Unless any one of us from Mike to you, is on our retreat. Then the cross-referencing is delayed until whoever's out of town returns. Yeah, that was part of our negotiations, too." Tynie negotiates.

"That's all what I figured, just wanted confirmation. Oh, and to give Mike a shot to relax in that process. T and Sasha won't be further warned on anything. Frankly I think it's high time you made that late-hour call decision permanent. Other than that, I am entirely on board." TreMarion re-issues. "Love you Daddy." Tynie contrives. "Love you too." TreMarion restates, hanging up. Setting their phones aside, TreMarion and Tynie again sit back. "That was amazing!" Bobby gloats. "I honestly had fun doing that!" Tynie relishes. Hearing that stuns Bobby for a moment, then he realizes T and Sasha definitely have this coming.

"Our sauna's been neglected." Tynie blurts, trying to change the topic. With their phone suddenly holstered to her side, her pills pocketed by him, Bobby teases "Not for long." About to lift her off the couch, he's denied "No lover, I'd much prefer it if I was at your side. You and I do have quite a busy next two days, and those sexy muscles need a break."

Settling her to the floor beside him, Bobby blushes again, noticing Tynie's been steadily hitting on him all day. Deftly wrapping her waist in his arms, he hits on her nearly every minute of their trek across the house. Entering their room again, he stops, securing those forms. Coming back to kiss her, Bobby's eyes speak of apology. "No need for that, you did just what I was going to ask you to." Tynie relates; the two then adorning his end table with their phone, his wallet, and her pills. Splitting off to get changed for the sauna, Bobby's soon waiting on his wife, but not for long. Meeting up again, they glance each other over, smiling. Walking to, and enjoying, the sauna side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby consider the hardest part of their day done.

Megan and Mike don't have a sauna to enjoy, but he does craft a bubble bath for her. Spending time with Cody as she kicked back alone; Mike neglects using the phone, not remembering something. TreMarion knows the latest, keeping T and Sasha minimally informed. After getting all the news they stand to about family situations, those two focus on the kids, as dinner's idea is again debated. TreMarion eases that debate, arising to make the meal for them all. Since what he intends to make will take a while, the timing of that move is perfect, T and Sasha sitting by their children.

Megan comes back to Mike and Cody, refreshed and happy, sitting down beside her fiancée. Mike holds her for a time, and then decides to look into making their next meal. Kissing Megan, with Cody in the room, the affection's kept short. "I completely forgot to arrange what time Tynie and Bobby are coming over tomorrow!" Mike discovers. "I'll do that one, honey. Cody's fine for now, too. You do whatever else you think you need to." Megan promotes. Smiling at her, he takes to the kitchen, searching out what to make for them all.

Megan calls Tynie, initially apologizing for "disturbing them." "Honestly sis, I'm glad you called, I totally forgot one thing. To find out what time you guys need us over there, the earliest we can pull without it being urgent is 9 in the morning." Tynie involves. "Nine's good with us, sis." Megan finalizes. Sharing a quick "love y'all" they both hang up. "Sorry sexy, I just thought the earlier we get that started…" Tynie begins. "No, I agree with you." Bobby cuts off, with both smiling as she charges their phone.

"Well, it's official. We're not using this fuckin' thing much over the next couple days. We're having the same charging issues T and Sasha did." Tynie pronounces. "Allow me." Bobby offers, taking their phone to send an advisory text. Claiming they refuse to cancel on Mike and Megan, he cites "We're getting this shit checked after the first part of those obligations is over." "Umm, guess again. You get that shit checked, and then come over." Megan denies. Approving that, they all share "love y'all," Bobby again setting their phone to charge.

Telling Mike, unaware she timed that with when TreMarion gets word perfectly, Megan says "Yeah, we need to establish with them what we find to be good reasons to delay stuff." "I've got that covered honey, trust me." Mike teases, finally finding what he wants to make for them. TreMarion then denotes "Maybe I should get my phone checked, and advise Mike and Megan to do that too. Two phones in our family already having that issue is enough cause."

"Papa, you let them cover those ugly nations first!" Ty-Leah scolds. "Ugly nations?" TreMarion chortles. "Daddy, she's trying to say obligations." Sasha corrects. They all laugh, the family elder staying close to the stove as dinner starts cooking. "Dad just gave me an idea." T notes, texting Megan "You two may want to go ahead and get both phones checked. I overheard Dad, TreMarion, mention he was going to tell you. He's cooking with grease right now, which is why I'm texting you." "Will do. When we can." Megan procures, both phones one more time, getting set aside. Notifying Mike of that text, Megan allocates "I don't know what to make of the tone of T's message." "Advisory, honey. He did say TreMarion was by grease, and they don't believe in cooking and using a cellphone at the same time." Mike intends, starting their meal.

Given how their phone is already acting up, Bobby uses the actual alarm clock to set a wake-up for tomorrow. Tynie stares him over, licking her lips until she can reach out and hold her husband. Taking him into her arms, she leans back onto the mattress, Bobby also soon wrapped by her legs. "It's been too long since I've gotten to do this..." She aches, stopping his train of thought. Smiling as he laid there, Bobby relaxes as her wish is granted.

Still dressed as they were for the sauna, Tynie's able to glance down and get a full-view of her husband's physique. Turning his head, Bobby gazes into her eyes, both remaining in smiles. "Get comfy hottie." Tynie yearns. Rolling to his stomach, he replies "I've been comfortable, beautiful. Now it's your turn." Not disputing him, Tynie sits up, Bobby returning the pose he'd relaxed in moments later. His body heat radiates through her back, her moaning "You're hot, and damn this feels good!" Holding her as best he can in that pose, Bobby vows "Anything for you, honey. I'm fine, so there's no reason to be concerned. You, my beautiful wife, deserve every moment of this."

Collectively, even though they don't realize it, Mike's and T's households decided to end today earlier than Tynie and Bobby plan to. They have children in their houses, Mike and T, which makes that choice understandable. Every aspect of dinner is the same as always for both homes, even the timing of Sasha taking her pill. Sasha handles cleanup in her house, as Mike does in his, leaving T and Megan to watch the kids. TreMarion's advised to relax, and he does, Sasha coming towards them all soon enough. Time to prepare the kids for bed, TreMarion's still asked to relax, him readily obliging the request.

Mike and Megan unwittingly do the end-of-day preparations with Cody in the same time as T and Sasha with Ty-Leah and Junior. Coming into the kids' room, TreMarion sees them put into pajamas, him keeping quiet. Mike and Megan have Cody tucked in for the night after everything else is over with, their son dozing off with a smile. Watching him as they walk out of the room, it's made perfectly clear that Cody's truly under the spell of his first crush. Setting an alarm for the two of them, Mike sees Megan getting comfortable.

Holding up one finger, Mike goes to crack the door between their room and Cody's, rushing back to Megan. With lust in his stare, Mike receives the same, the two then disrobing quickly. This time, their lovemaking has an angry flare to it, after most of the things that've happened over the past two days. Keeping her sexual sounds muted with hungry kisses, Mike still knows he's pleasing Megan. His back is seriously clawed by her fingers, Megan not currently worrying about injuring him.

Wildly taking her as he gets clawed, Mike feels her core clamping all around him. Staving off his own release until her climax ends, Mike hears Megan moan into his mouth. Petting down his back as they calm from having sex, Megan sees splotches of blood on her hands. "Oh God!" She panics, Mike rolling off of her.

Taking her to get cleaned up, Mike promises he's alright. Washing him down, she learns the cuts aren't as bad as she believed, sighing in relief. Cleansing her, Mike releases "I actually liked you doing that." Swearing she'll remember that, they exit the shower, shut it off, and towel dry. Changing, they basically have all they can ready for tomorrow. Heading back to bed, they cover up, kiss, and she cuddles him. Sleeping as they were laid out, Mike and Megan's day is officially done.

T and Sasha go through the same regimen for ending the day with Ty-Leah and Junior, TreMarion joining in. Seeing the glowing and still-goofy smile on Ty-Leah's face, they all know her crush on Cody is genuine. Hugging one another, the adults in that home retire to their areas after Ty-Leah and Junior start to fall asleep. Charging their phone, stashing her pills, T sees his wife sit on the bed. Knowing it's best to leave things with the family as they are for now, the pair switch off showering. Changing themselves, they at last go to bed, their households' day also through.

TreMarion's showered, with his area cleaned up, and in bed himself, by the time T and Sasha cover up. He feels a rush of relief, sleeping with a smile on his lips, for the first time in several days. Everyone in two of the family's three houses is asleep now, Tynie and Bobby remaining awake. Laid out in his lap and arms still, Tynie closes her eyes, wearing a huge grin. Not wanting her happiness cut into, Bobby foregoes himself for a while. Taking and kissing the backs of his hands, Tynie arises anyway, dressing as she provisions "You lay back sexy, I've got this. You're going to enjoy what I make, too." Sensing where his wife was going with that, Bobby gets right off the bed, refusing her idea.

Wrapping his waist in her arm again, Tynie doesn't contest his refusal, rather she leans against Bobby. One more time today, they cross the house, with it already being secured. Arriving in their kitchen, a divide-and-conquer sense is given to making their dinner. Serving each other, they enjoy it with nothing pressing to talk about. Cleanup is handled in the same way dinner was created, the same divide-and-conquer sense reused. Only one difference, and that's when she pockets two sodas, taking them towards the master bedroom. Taking them out of her pockets the moment they hit the bed's edge, he delays the rest of her idea long enough to change clothes.

Resuming his place at her hip, Tynie's nightly pill is taken, the bottle re-closed. Sharing in those sodas, Bobby pitches the cans. Covers in hand, Tynie leans back, inviting Bobby to lay with her. Taking that invitation, he's held tightly, as her smile refuses to stop. Joining her in that, Bobby feels the same relief rush TreMarion did. She doesn't join Bobby this time; Tynie's mind is still reveling in the fact that T and Sasha are getting a serious dose of tough love. Succumbing to slumber at the same time, Tynie and Bobby's day is at last deemed over.

Tomorrow's another day, and for some of the family, it's a rather busy one. TreMarion understands, and in fact respects, the decisions made against T and Sasha. He's not on T and Sasha's side, because that pair's actions, attitudes, and behaviors have disgusted him. Several plans were made, still others honored, and it all serves a purpose. T and Sasha aren't disillusioned into thinking this will just blow over, not now. They've realized some of the scope of the pain they've caused the family, which is just what they needed to learn.

Mike and Megan have their own reasons for being a part of this plan set, most of those motives encircling Cody. Tynie's belief that this is a serious dose of tough love is right, even though she never once dubbed this set of plans against T and Sasha that outrightly. Given what she's endured, it's not at all surprising that Bobby learned Tynie's now:

Relishing revenge…


	196. Ch 196

Title: Light Beacon… (Comparatively Speaking)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Around the time Tynie and Bobby have left to get their phone looked at, T calls Mike, asking to speak man to man. Shocked at first, Mike obliges, the call being taken on he and Megan's front stoop. T garners "I don't want you and Megan to delay your wedding. I want to pay for the entire damn thing myself. Yep, go as extravagant as you damned well please, sending me the bills. Dude, this is a penance and peace act. You have to get someone else to officiate though."

"Whoa, you are NOT paying for my wedding. I'd rather you simply be there, and get Sasha to tell me where she got the flowers a few days ago. I know you want to give a penance act, and seek peace, but I'd be in the doghouse for the rest of my days if Megan found out you went that far. You got kids to tend to man. I've yet to set the date with Megan anyway." Mike denies. "Would me and Sasha paying for the flowers be an alright middle ground?" T asks. "Since you two went halves, with TreMarion on the SUV, No. Just a tip to where Sasha got the flowers." Mike declines. Silence passes between them for five minutes, Mike wondering "Why are you trying to go to such great lengths for a penance and peace act anyway?"

"Sasha and I talked this morning, before I called you. She insisted I try to negotiate with you on this, swearing up and down our extremes should be met with penance to the same degree." T admits. "Man, for this one, put her on the phone." Mike orders. Sasha's trying not to fret while sitting so close to the kids, Mike diffusing when she's on the phone "Sasha, no. I'm not upset with you and T's latest offer. Greatly concerned covers it better, since you two have kids. You have shown you're seeing the error of your ways, and that's what we as a family want. I don't believe in having outside people pay for my wedding. I appreciate the fact you and T discussed it, and you had him come right to me. Just text me where you got the flowers a few days ago, that's all I want. Sasha, please understand, my paying for my wedding is a sign to Megan. It shows I will provide for her, no matter what: From drama to happiness, and right back."

"I had no clues my idea would emasculate you. You'll get that text man, after we hear when Tynie and Bobby get their phone checked. Can we leave this as a question resolved amongst the four of us?" Sasha requests. "I have to let Megan know. If she tells them, I can't change that." Mike swears. "Fair, now in terms of your wedding, we've discussed it. Since Bobby said they'd host it, you have to have a separate conversation." Sasha cautions. "I've got that covered." Mike provisions. Sharing "love y'all" the two hang up. Returning to his fiancée and son, Mike's face speaks of shock.

"I cannot believe that T and Sasha wanted to cover every dime of our wedding. T tried to negotiate when I shot him down; he was willing to at least cover the cost of the flowers. I told them the SUV being half-paid by them was enough. Sasha wanted T to do all that, said something about extremes with a penance and peace act. Yes, I was reasonable with them when I shot them down. Now I have to have a separate talk with Bobby, since he and Tynie are hosting the wedding." Mike paraphrases.

"Consider this a test call to their phone; they've done test texts for us." Megan eludes, calling Tynie. Answering on the second ring, Tynie starts "What hit sis?" Repeating what she'd learned, Megan stops. "Whoa, thank Mike for tellin T and Sasha to hit the damn brakes on that shit would ya? Yeah they want to give a penance and peace act, but Mike was right, those lengths were extortive! It's wonderful that T and Sasha talked, and had the heart to come to one of you. Seriously though, T offering to cover an extravagant wedding from floors to rafters with his bank card is wrong! Especially since T and Sasha have Ty-Leah and Junior to provide for! Listen beautiful, Bobby just overheard every syllable that came from my mouth. Yeah, you can pretty much expect a conference to happen between him and Mike. Oh and don't be surprised if when they get back to your place, I call one with you." Tynie approves. They're not even out of his SUV at the phone store as that call comes through, Bobby indeed hearing everything his wife said.

"Yeah, we got the message, Tynie. I had my end on speaker. Cody's wondering how you can do that floors-to-rafters thing with a wedding right now." Megan imparts. "Hey little brother, the floors-to-rafters thing you overheard meant: every cost that's a part of. I just tend to sometimes be different with how I explain stuff." Tynie imposes. "OK!" Cody giggles. Exchanging "Love y'all" Megan hangs up first. Holstering their phone, Tynie reconsiders "Why do I now have the overwhelming suspicion that while you and Mike are gone from Megan's, I'll be getting called by T or Sasha? Why can't I shake this sense that I'll be diffusing them on another type of extremism like Mike did just now?" "First off, you won't take that call. Secondly, if they try that, I got it. I'll see to it they don't bitch about you not answering the phone either." Bobby recounts, the two finally heading for the store.

With his arm around her, Bobby takes their phone, calling T right in front of the store manager. "I'm testing my phone's signal durability right now. I'm also advising you that Tynie will not be handling calls that aren't urgent until Mike and I get a few obligations covered. I'm in line to get our phone checked, so I gotta keep this short." Bobby aligns. T deems that fair, they share love and hang up, with Bobby still holding the phone.

Repeating the warning Sasha gave yesterday, Bobby's phone is checked and returned inside twenty minutes. The store manager starts to eye Tynie over like she's a common hooker, Bobby raging "Keep that shit up and land your ass in the ICU!" A cop hears that, rushing to Tynie's side. "Officer, my husband's trying to defend me. That store manager has eyed me like a john scopin' hoes since I walked in the door. I don't yet know if that manager is armed, but I don't exactly put Bobby getting injured severely in my defense past that bastard!" Tynie adjudicates, pointing at the manager.

Hearing the manager not deny Tynie's charge, rather claiming it was just the tip of the iceberg, the cop arrests him. "I'm sorry babe; I swear to Christ I didn't know a cop was on property. I hope he hears me when I say: Add the fact I'm the wife of a retired MCS Detective for the NYPD to the case notes! I hope that cop's dispatcher or high rank hears me say if he does that, our appearance in court and testimonies against that manager are fuckin' GIVENS!" Tynie hollers. The first cop's eyes bulge at that, with his on-site high rank ordering what Tynie just said added to the case notes.

Approaching her, the high rank learns "Hey sir, here's the deal. You get my number off my husband. You then add to the case notes the fastest way to get our asses to the courthouse is to text that line. Yeah, you heard me right. We've had issues with receiving mail, and people coming to our land unannounced with intentions of robbery if not robbery-homicide. Matter of fact, THANK YOU for reminding me: I've got to get my brother in law to pay the fee for our P. O. Box next week! It's in his name, and I totally forgot until just now!" Receiving the information just as Tynie described, the high rank sends that couple on their way.

Shaking as he walked her to the car, Tynie's held tightly as Bobby stops cold. "I had to go there, darling. I had to be honest; I refuse to lie to law enforcement. I won't even embellish with them. Yeah, you intended to protect me, but my gut swore it was time to back you. I saw that cop, the first one, and went with my gut. I really didn't expect shit to roll as it did after that fact, I fuckin' swear." Tynie revisits, her voice trembling.

Holding her tightly, Bobby bellows "I hope everyone now-parked out here can hear me say: to protect your women go to a different phone store! I JUST had to have a store manager arrested for premeditated attempted robbery with intent for homicide against my wife! THAT'S why this place is flooded with cops right now!" Slammed car doors, revved engines and peeling tires are then heard, Bobby taking that as his message getting across. Tynie, on the other hand, considers it a chance to calm down. When she does, Bobby's kissed quickly, as she accredits "You are a life-saver, literally!"

Boyishly smiling, Bobby addresses "Now, to take care of the concerns you had about your gut going off. You did absolutely no wrong. You were right when you said you and I make one hell of a team." "Yes love, I'm driving!" Tynie giggles, taking the driver's seat. Sitting in shotgun, Bobby finds it appropriate to alert the other men in the family as to the happenings at that store. Conference calling all three, Bobby spares no details, even admitting Tynie's actions being the precursor to the arrest. "Now you two listen here. I'm going to find another store that has a tech in it for us. When I do, don't be surprised if it's out of town, nor should you be shocked at getting a call back." TreMarion delineates.

"Dad, you make that call back after Tynie and Bobby have gotten to talk to the kids. Bobby, don't you set that up until you two have been home from Mike's at least two hours. If you can't call the kids today because of how late you get back, I've got it covered. I'm hiding behind a claim of more phone issues, but not detailing them beyond that." T preconceives.

"T, you know what? Go ahead and use that claim. It's not technically a lie. TreMarion, we await your call back." Mike intervenes. "I'm entirely good with that, T." Bobby provides. One-by-one, they say "Love y'all," with Bobby hanging up last.

Tynie diverts from heading to Mike's long enough to tank up and check the fluids, but that plan gets detoured from. "Call 911! Car fire in progress!" Tynie orders Bobby, flying out of the SUV herself. Running without shutting her door, she winds up extracting two elders, and a purse, through the passenger side door of a now-flaming sedan. Racing them back to her SUV, Tynie situates the lady first, then the man in the SUV's back seats. Bobby's got rescuers on the way, admitting his wife's actions as they transpired. "Love you Bobby. Keep eyes on them. I'm scorin' em bottled waters. Be back in three!" Tynie rasps, blazing a trail to the convenience store.

The clerk sees Tynie point to that burning car, the clerk barking "Just take em. I'll explain it to my boss later. GO!" Obeying orders, Tynie serves the elderly pair as soon as she can. Getting the couple of elders talking, Tynie learns how the car fire could have started. "You two kick back with my man, until AMT's hit the scene. I got you covered with the cops." Tynie directs, catching her breath. Bobby shrugs, although now he keeps the pair in conversation.

Advocating for the elders the second she literally bumps into a cop, Tynie gives all the details she can. "Treat them first, me last. Ain't no way in hell I'm goin before elders! I'll get you right to them too!" Tynie demands, the minute AMT's "Hit the scene." Cops and AMT's in tow, Tynie leads them right to the elders, and her SUV. Trying to bite back tears, the lady elder explains her son "fixed" their car, and "ran them 300 bucks just last night." Handing over their phone and bank card, Bobby insures "Yeah, and I know my wife. You two won't be stranded for long."

"We are NOT allowing you and your wife to pay for our rental. Your wife saved our lives, that's enough." The elder man refuses, doing so as he and his wife have oxygen tubes in their noses. Tynie shrugs, Bobby taking his bank card and their phone back as the same high rank from twenty minutes ago yells "I know how to get them to appear and testify! Get their statements and go about the case report!"

"Sir, Ma'am, please understand. I'm just the wife of a retired MCS Detective from NYPD. I stood all over my man's toes, ordering him around. I had to, because I'm small enough to fit through a car window, should saving your lives have come to that point. Everything else I did, I swear to God, it was like his expertise in law enforcement was transferring at lightning speed to my head." Tynie pleads, tears lining her eyes.

Learning their names, Ron and Sheila, they ask for Tynie and Bobby's names in return. Looking at her spouse, Tynie desires "Please get the media the hell away from us. They just showed up." "My pleasure." Bobby slurs, heading to take on the news-hounds. Turning to face that same high rank, Tynie worries "If I personally re-instate them that 300 bucks, would it damn any cases?" The high rank just nods, closing his eyes for a moment. "Shitballs!" Tynie growls, making the elders claim "Well, at least now we know not to hold our tongues around her."

Finally getting treatment herself, as the elders look like they're alright, Tynie expounds "Now, I'm not practicing anymore, but I used to be a lawyer. My best advice for you two, Ron and Sheila, is to cut your son the hell out of your will. Bar him from being on or utilizing ANYTHING in your names. If he has bills that way, cut them the fuck off! I can get the Corporal breathing down the back of my neck to provide you any report numbers you need to back why I'm sayin' this. Trust me honies, any attorney or relative tellin' you to do different is SCAMMING you! If you find relatives that bitch about this, take that cutting out of the will over your son, make it blanket them as well!"

Stepping so he's at her side, the Corporal provides four copies of the report numbers, vouching "I didn't know that about her, the law career. I believe she's put you two on the right path. Ron and Sheila, I'd very potently advise you heed her warnings. I now have to add that little tidbit about her to all the case files." "Corporal, call me Tynie. My husband Bobby is why the media isn't on our asses like a bad case of hemorrhoids right now. By the way, my last name's Goren." Tynie introduces, making the Corporal's eyes bulge.

"That car was a 50th anniversary present." Sheila cries. "Honey, it's alright. The car can be replaced, we can't. Tynie here knew that, and she already said why she did what she did." Ron soothes. Ron and Sheila's daughter comes running when she hears of a car fire that matches her mom's car description. Getting lead right to her parents, Tiffani learns everything that happened and was discussed. "Mama, Daddy, this Tynie's right. She saved your lives, with her husband's backing. I'll get you two home, and we'll take care of this on our end. I just hope these two will show for the court dates about what just happened." Tiffani inserts.

"Ma'am, I can get them there, believe me. It's easier than you think." The Corporal intercedes. Tapping Tiffani on the shoulder, Tynie states "You get my number off that Corporal. If you guys need somethin' you can call me or Bobby one. Worst we can say is we can't pull it off." Tiffani nods, Tynie rephrasing "Corporal, since my husband's keepin' the media off our asses, I FULLY consent for you to provide their daughter my number. She knows when to use it." Honoring that notion, the Corporal tells them they're all free to go. Tynie's treatment for the smoke from that car fire ends; the AMT's leaving the scene before Bobby comes back to his wife.

A round of "Thank you's" and introductions shared, Tiffani releases what Tynie had that Corporal do. "She's been amazing." Bobby gleams, staring at his wife. Tiffani then plans to take the advice Tynie gave the elders, expanding it. "Ron, Sheila, I didn't say that because I wanted it to come from a relative you seem to trust. Believe me; Tiffiani's got the right path on this." Tynie insures. "We've got it on our end, until the court dates. If we need you otherwise, you'll be called. Right now I want you two to try and have a good day." Ron references. "Fair enough." Bobby and Tynie reply as one, seeing those three leave their car, Tiffani shutting all the doors behind them.

Having stood beside her that entire time, Bobby catches his wife as she collides against him. "I meant not to be a bitch. I didn't mean to be so bossy. I was acting in the heated moments." Tynie freaks. "You were a life saver honey. You weren't anything less than amazing. I followed your lead because you were doing wonders for them. That, and you were right, I wouldn't fit through a car window." Bobby recants. The last line makes her laugh, Bobby gazing down on Tynie for a brief moment.

Mike catches a news update, hearing of the car fire, with Tynie and Bobby's involvement in rescuing the victims. "Babe, break out the scotch. Tynie's gonna need it!" Mike desires. Megan heard the news too, quickly obliging her fiancée's request. Cody catches another update but doesn't say so just yet, Mike clarifying "Son, she was a hero. Bobby backed her, they'll be here soon." Nodding, Cody sits back, still scared over Tynie.

Bobby then takes her SUV to get tanked up, surprised when convenience store/gas station owner renders "You two just saved two lives on my property. It's all on me, your gas, and your sodas. I saw you take on the media, and my staffer swears a woman who runs like a gazelle came through here. Says she came out of your car, too!" "That, was my amazing wife." Bobby corrects. Tynie goes to check the fluids, finding out they're golden on that regard, and she then takes to the shotgun seat. Calling the staffer over with a curl of his finger, Bobby detests "I'm not having him lose money for me and my wife. You ring this up just like you normally would." The clerk giggles, nods, and complies.

Bringing it all out to her afterwards, Bobby doesn't have a chance to answer the phone. Situating the sodas in the cup holders, Tynie calls Mike right back. Hearing Cody cry as he tried to talk, Tynie soothes "Ohh, I'm alright little brother. Remember when your dad says there are evil people out there? Yeah, a pair of elders got crossed by one, and that's what started everything. They were stuck, I saved them. Relax sweets, I'm fine. I'll be there soon, I swear it!" "Ok Tynie.." Cody whines. Trying a different tack, Tynie requests for Cody to have Megan hold him until she got there. "I'm on it now, sis." Megan implies, hanging up.

"Cody's petrified. He didn't understand what happened, Mike tried to explain it. I tried to cover the details, too." Tynie restates, grabbing her soda. Sipping from it, she witnesses Bobby driving them towards Mike's. At a red light, he sleekly takes back their phone, holstering it as he drives and sips from the soda. Not finishing his until her SUV's parked at Mike's, Bobby sees Tynie get out first. Following her every step, they're let in, Cody curled up on the couch, still crying. Kissing Bobby curtly, Tynie shoves her soda into Mike's hands, running towards the child. Cody in her arms in what seems like mere seconds, she rocks him, goading "Tell me, why you are still so scared?"

Overhearing Cody say he'd heard on TV, before Mike shut it off, that a news person reported Tynie and Bobby were killed, Megan turns the TV on. Finding what station it had been left to, she calls the news director, raising several degrees of hell about Cody getting scared that way. "She is VERY much alive! Right now she's holding my son, under my consent! Her husband Bobby and my fiancée are making drinks right now, also under my consent! Where the FUCK do you people get off putting out there that Tynie and Bobby Goren are dead? I CAN prove otherwise, ya want Goddamned pictures? I can get them to you NO SWEAT!" Megan denigrates.

Swearing that pictures aren't needed, as well as his vow to resolve this immediately, the news director gets cut off. "You BEST do that, sooner as opposed to later! You also BETTER NOT bother anyone but ME or my fiancée Mike Logan with those updates! If you fail to obey, the next time you hear from Mike Logan, Megan Wheeler, or Tynie and Bobby Goren WILL be in front of a FEDERAL judge AFTER we have your station SHUT DOWN by the FCC!" Megan verbally strong-arms.

Immediately granting her wishes about the updates, the news director hears Megan demonically growl "I'm holding you to that shit" before hanging up. "Sexy, you know what drink and for whom!" Tynie yells. Mike and Bobby rush to comply, Tynie's soda getting handed to Cody. "It's diet sweetheart. Go ahead." Tynie coaxes. Cody's slow to obey, but when he does, his little face lights right up. Releasing him, Tynie and the other three adults in that home have those drinks together. "Mike, call me a wanna be Christ for this if you want. I think you two should institute a rule where if Cody's in the room, you do your best to NOT watch the news. Not after all THAT happening." Tynie improvises. "Consider that rule made, Tynie. You weren't wrong." Mike reconstitutes.

Thankfully, Ty-Leah and Junior were asleep when T caught the news brief, him calling Bobby. Taking that call into Mike's kitchen, Bobby debriefs T on everything that hit until now. "One favor, brother. You tell Mike that the newest rule Tynie helped him come up with covers my house. Effective immediately." T rejoinders, after having listened in total shock. "Not a problem." Bobby absolves. Exchanging "love y'all" those two men hang up and return to the others they were around. Cody arises, going to the restroom, with Mike right behind him. Silently watching his son, Mike can't help but worry over how Tynie's really doing.

"Megan, in light of what you may have overheard Bobby debriefing T on with our day, I'm deferring an originally intended discussion. That's right sis, I'm temporarily delaying plans to help you set up your wedding. Between the fact Cody's a mess right now, and our men have a lot of shit to do, I think it's best." Tynie determines. "Bobby, what the hell else happened to you two?" Megan poses. Bobby goes right to her side, again debriefing details. "Oh Christ, I see why she deferred that conversation now." Megan uncovers, simply stunned. "Yo Megan, would it be deemed a faction of infidelity if I sidebarred Mike for about ten minutes?" Tynie concerns. Megan shakes her head, seeing Tynie approaching Mike. "Dude, you and I. Front stoop preferably now." Tynie directs through her teeth.

Tailing her, Mike's soon made abreast of all the transpirings so far in Tynie and Bobby's day. "Dude, here's the deal. I will get Bobby to assist you in getting a similar security system set up to what we have. After all THIS shit, especially. Trust me brother, it's for the best. In order for it to work though, I need you to stand back and look dense as a damn post." Tynie concludes. "I can do that." Mike assures, letting her back inside.

"Honey, I talked to Mike outside on purpose. After how Cody was so scared over me, I wanted to negate possibilities of that returning. By that I mean, in terms of Mike and Megan, and their home. I found out Mike's wanting a security system, yeah, but I was hoping you'd help him get one like ours. I really don't desire to explain why in the potential earshot of a minor. I believe those cards from when we got our system upgraded are behind your drivers' license in your wallet." Tynie declares. "I was going to do that anyway sweetheart. You didn't have to pull Mike over to arrange that. I know why else you took your talk outside, babe." Bobby resolves.

Megan leaps to her feet, running to Tynie's side, leaving Cody to sit by Bobby. Holding Tynie in the kitchen, Megan silences. "I mean not to be so domineering. I'm tryin' to prove to little brother I have your backs. I'm trying to help, and get Bobby to help too. I don't mean to be sounding so bossy, but I really don't want to scare Cody any more than he already has been. I swear to Christ, those are my intentions." Tynie self-berates. "Babe, Tynie's done giving ideas for a while. She's covered more than enough ground. The details of this decision, as she said, are not to be repeated in front of our son." Megan deciphers.

"Explain something to me Bobby. Why is Tynie so worried over me when it sounds like she's already had a bad one?" Cody ponders. "A promise she just made your mother. She wants to show you she will help you, and for now she's gotten called off. You already said why." Bobby inferences.

Tynie's in Megan's arms still, now worrying "Jeez, how many beer cases am I gonna owe Mike before this week's done?" "None. You've worked wonders for a lot of people, both of you. Soon as we get you back in the living room, you're not even answering a phone. Bobby and I are taking ours with us; Megan's phone will only be used in our absence if it's urgent." Mike overrides, nearly loud enough to echo. Leading Tynie back to the couch, Megan releases her, Bobby holding his arms out. "Unfair to these guys, can't delay this over me. There's vital shit needing done." Tynie denounces, taking his invite to be held.

"Tynie, you've explained stuff to me. Now, I'd like to take a turn. You've worked hard already. You and Bobby, both. This is just a break. That's it." Cody intentions. "Damn, he's good!" Tynie cheers through a breath. "Son, that was amazing!" Mike and Megan collaboratively celebrate. Mike and Bobby discuss what all is wanted replaced, Mike being skimpy about that list. "Babe, no. I want everything we can replace, to have that happen. Floors-to-rafters. If we have to cover that between retreats, we will." Megan rejects. Bobby gets Mike to go along with Megan's request, doing so before Tynie or Cody says a word.

Just then, Bobby's phone goes off, with Tiffani on the other end. Reaching back to take that call in front of everyone, he hears "Bobby, I wanted to thank you and your wife, for everything. My dad and Mom didn't even have a will yet. They were heading to draw one up after getting their phone looked at. I was wondering how late I can call you to keep you updated." "No curfew for that, Tiffani. I appreciate you asking, but Tynie and I won't stand for you worrying over calling us too late. Not with all that happened, and this news. Worst that can happen is you get our voicemail, and should you, we'll call back." Bobby advocates.

"That works. I'm helping them keep in line with Tynie's ideas and that path she said I was right on. I may not have updates for you until at least tomorrow." Tiffani proffers. "No worries." Bobby replies. Wishing them all well, Tiffani hangs up. "My God, the victims' daughter Tiffani was scared about calling us too late. After all that hit her parents today, too. Yes, I heard." Tynie pines. Reaching to serve them all their drinks back, Mike relents "Hell, least she's respectful that way."

Answering their phone for Megan, Mike then learns the news director cleaned house. Wanting to know how to "avoid the federal courtdate and getting his station shut down by the FCC," the director quiets. "I'll tell you how. You call this line AFTER you have EVERY CENT of their benefits packages liquidated. When I say liquidated, I mean in cashier's checks ONLY! I'm going to give you a list of names, and if you so much as misspell ONE.. ALL bets are off!" Mike pressures, spelling the names of everyone in his home at the moment.

"Oh, and you'll be answering to me, not my fiancée or anyone else.. Understood?!" Mike presses. Writing the names as Mike spelled them, the director avows "Crystal clear. You'll be called." Hanging up on the director afterwards, Mike has a vindictive smile on his face. "Cashier's checks only, nice touch dude!" Tynie boasts. "What can I say? You're a good teacher." Mike suggests. "Understate with best of them much Daddy?!" Cody snarks, making Tynie blush. They all laugh, the adults finishing their drinks, Mike and Megan clearing from them.

Cody then wonders when he'll hear from Ty-Leah again, Tynie remedying "Little brother, you didn't know this. Their phone's behaved just as badly as me and Bobby's has. Matter of fact, that's also getting checked into for your Daddy, sometime soon. Your Mama's phone is last on that list, because it's a reserve. A back-up one, honestly. You'll hear from her after your Mama or your Daddy looks you dead in the eyes and says their phones aren't misbehaving. Relax, little brother, she's fine. Truthfully, our phones' misbehaving is why Bobby and I can't talk to her either. We don't believe in having people hung up on unless they disrespect us. No worries, little brother, you'll see her soon, too."

"She did not just lie to you, son." Mike promises. "This is interesting. Cody's crushing on Ty-Leah, and he thinks Tynie's some sort of mensch." Megan regards. "I've got to add that to the list of things I've been called to my face!" Tynie deduces. "Bobby, does she honestly have that list?" Cody poses. "No little brother, or if she does, I've yet to find it." Bobby redacts.

Releasing his wife, Bobby kisses Tynie, then Mike with Megan, both men standing up. "No worrying, we'll be careful." Bobby assumes. Seeing them leave, Megan, Tynie and Cody all sit back. Not even out of the driveway, a discussion is had about the security system install for that house. Bobby conceives "We're watching Cody for you for your retreat. Simply authorize me or Tynie to sign anything that comes with that while you're gone. That way, there's no worry about it getting installed before you leave. We can't even have ours upgraded until Thursday, remember?" "Done." Mike agrees, the two men finally leaving.

Cody wants to watch TV, so he finds the remote, and scours the channels. Finally settling on a kids' channel, he sets the remote down. Five minutes later, Tynie directs "Cover your ears little brother. Megan get me your phone." Gaining a two-part immediate obedience, Tynie's soon raising hell with that channel's administrator. Threatening them with every conscionable legal action she can rapid-fire mention, Tynie stops. Megan hustles to shut off the TV, Cody looking at her, knowing why.

"You best NOT call this line back! I'm giving you a number, you ask for a Mike Logan when you call it! Cashier's checks only, and this best not take all Goddamned millennium to resolve!" Tynie angrily commandeers. Giving them the number, and how to spell the names to go on those checks, she demonically grumbles "I WILL find out if you failed! If you do, you know what hits!"

Conceding immediately, the administrator hangs up. Tynie calls Mike, alerting him of that happening, and how it was handled on her end. "You did well, Tynie. Stand down and look dense as a post, as you told me to earlier. I got the rest." Mike issues. "Will do brother, sorry for swearin' so hard so close to Cody." Tynie apologizes. "You were justified." Mike emphasizes, hanging up. Taking Megan's phone back to the charger, Tynie's only gone three minutes.

"Mama, to make Tynie feel better, can I help you make lunch?" Cody requisitions. "Aww, little brother. I appreciate that, really. I don't want you hurt, so right now, I'm saying you and I spend time together. I'm sure your mom has lunch covered. If not, then she will." Tynie detours. Megan silently watches that transpire, with her son quickly sitting right next to Tynie. Her quickly hugging him, Cody's told "You're a little gentleman, and I love it. However sweets, there are lines drawn about that. Ones in place for your safety really, which is why I tell you "no" to some stuff. Honey, trust me; you focus that being a gentleman on Ty-Leah. You've been awesome with me, it's just I get really scared about you getting hurt. When you cried earlier, my heart shattered, honestly. I know you didn't mean for that, and it wasn't your fault, but it still happened. We're golden Cody, believe that." Leaned up against her, Cody concedes "I see that now Tynie."

Mike and Bobby are only gone an hour, numerous things set to be delivered, Bobby's security system idea getting modified. Returning just before Megan figures out what to make for lunch, Mike announces "Nobody's cooking. Virtually all the food in this house is getting pitched and replaced. We'll need both SUV's to pull this off. I'm ordering our meal, because we have deliveries en route. Everything else that can't be covered today, will be. I managed to cut a deal with Bobby, one that I'll explain to Megan later." Closing the door, they all regroup in the living room, Bobby whispering to his wife "T's house already knows. They're alright." Tynie nods, Cody sitting to her left with her spouse on her right.

"Babe, on an unrelated topic. Would it be too commanding to ask you to sometime spend a little while with Cody, helping him hone the gentleman he is?" Tynie considers. "I'll arrange that another day, honey." Bobby affirms. Cody watches that happen, smiling like a total airhead.

Surprising them all, Mike's then greeted by the delivery people, whom switch out many of the appliances without a complication. The fridge is unloaded, most of the contents pitched, the only remaining thing: that Heineken case. He'd stayed by the door, waiting out the delivery trucks, witnessing how flawless the upgrading of his household appliances happened. The forms signed, the fridge replaced last, Mike locks the door.

"We'd have been back sooner, I got a couple calls. There is an added errand to replacing the food and drinks around here. Sorry Tynie, I'm not too keen on trusting what was in that fridge. I just hope none of us gets sick now." Mike ruminates. "Brother, I say we get that "extra errand" done first. Then we back-track and cover the difference. No need to order lunch that way either. I know I wasn't supposed to keep providing ideas. Technically, I'm speaking how Bobby and I would cover that, if it happened at our place." Tynie revises. "She's a genius!" Cody vows. Tynie giggles, blushes, and leads them all towards Mike.

Cody stands between his "mensch" and his mother, Bobby taking the Heineken case and throwing it away. Megan locks up, the two SUV's in the drive then filled, heading out with Megan's taking lead. "I've got trash cans to drag out.." Tynie mumbles, referring to those belonging to Mike. "No you don't. He won't allow it." Bobby cautions. Step by step, without Tynie revisiting many details, the little bit of a plot she mentioned is acted out.

Cody does something a bit surprising towards the end, reaching up to a counter to get two fake roses. "One for Tynie, and one for Ty-Leah." Cody strives. Bobby gently tugs Cody back, kneeling to say "No, little brother. Not those and definitely not here. I'm aware you mean well, but trust me. You can get Ty-Leah something another time. Tynie's alright, she knows you appreciate her." Tynie crouches beside Cody, stating "Bobby's right sweets. Those aren't any good. Besides, it'd break Ty-Leah's little heart if you poured your money into those and they didn't last. I know you appreciate me little brother. We've always been good."

With a quick look at those fake roses, Mike renounces "Son, listen to them. They're not upset; those roses really aren't worth a damn." Cody weeps "When will I be able to get you something Tynie, or Ty-Leah?" Hugging and picking him up, Tynie describes "Soon, honey. Your Dad, Bobby and I aren't trying to hurt you. I swear that on my life. We're trying to show you when not a good time to buy stuff is." Carrying her young mentored one to his mom's car, Tynie soothes Cody with every step. Megan interrupts "Cody, you're not in trouble. I'm glad they stopped you. We'll think of a time and a better place to get Ty-Leah something. Tynie really doesn't want you spending money on her. It'd break her heart, because you're so young. She's trying not to hurt you, but I know her. You're good, relax." Hugging Cody again, Tynie begs "Please listen to her.." Promising he will, Tynie smiles, shutting Cody's door.

Going back to her SUV, Tynie's fighting tears, Bobby driving as they go back to Megan's. "I hate telling little brother no. I didn't trust how they had that display, nor did I the integrity of those roses." Tynie mopes. "I and Mike didn't either, sweetheart. Try to relax, everything's alright." Bobby consoles. They park at Mike's, Tynie helping Megan get Cody inside. Deferring back to help unload the SUV's, Tynie shows Mike a trick to keep what Cody's disallowed from separated. Stashing all of Cody's dishes and snacks into two cabinets, Tynie explains "That, is what I call the in-home kids' section. Everything else is either out of his range or soon to be locked under kid-proofing. I just need you to hang back with Bobby. I say that because I'm scrawny enough to tackle this part of the kid-proofing." "Umm, you are not doing that alone sis!" Megan discards, joining Tynie in the kitchen.

Rotating who has eyes on Cody, Bobby and Mike split the kid-proofing from the kitchen back to Cody's room. Tynie finagled her way between cabinet doors during the kid-proofing update, Megan jesting "I never knew Tynie had a past as a human flexi-straw!" "Add that to your list, Tynie?" Cody jokes. Face-palming, Tynie laughs and shakes her head. The total effort of updating the kid-proofing takes 40 minutes overall, everyone re-converging in the living room.

"Seriously though, is there ANYTHING Tynie can't pull off?" Cody seeks out. "Doing your Dad's taxes." Tynie returns. "Smartass!" Mike snorts. Giggling too hard to actually defend herself, Tynie leaves it there. Everyone around her joins in the laughter, today at last having a bit of a happy note. Calming down one at a time, Mike appreciates everything Tynie and Bobby have done today. Megan follows that logic, adding "You two have done plenty for us in one day. Hug Cody and go on home. Lord knows you two deserve the break." Upgrading that request, Tynie and Bobby also say "Love y'all" to everyone there before Mike walks them out.

Securing the home, Mike soon resumes being near Megan and Cody, who are sat back on the couch now. Informing his fiancée in her ear, Megan learns the security system will be installed next week. Telling her that was the earliest he could arrange, Mike apologizes "Sorry baby." Megan refuses his apology, considering that arrangement situation out of his hands. Cody's lost, but after today, he's got a deeper respect for Tynie and Bobby.

Telling his wife what Mike just let Megan know, Bobby halts. "Now watch, the retreats will line up so you and I are the ones signing for that shit in Mike and Megan's absence!" Tynie predicts. "We do have that authorization in that circumstance." Bobby informs. "Awesome. Love please; stop me from taking any more charge, or giving any more ideas today. Megan was right, we need the break." Tynie yearns. "Yeah, I've got that covered." Bobby evades.

"God, I hope Ron, Sheila, and Tiffani are ok. They've been on my mind since we got to Megan and Mike's." Tynie prays. "Last I knew, they have some things to cover. We may not be updated until at least tomorrow." Bobby recalls. On their way home, Tynie details "I've been trying to slowly come down since. The adrenaline and you know from what. I didn't want to spook Cody, or make Mike and Megan, let alone you, worry about me. My strength since then has been a mask, my being "ok" faked. I know that breaks your heart and offends you, but my motives were pure. When Cody got those scares off the news from those two stations, I knew. I knew the time to admit this was when we were alone."

Her hand shaking across the armrest, Bobby takes it into his, motivating "You didn't offend me, dear. I didn't want to discuss this until we were alone. I knew too, when all that happened. I didn't say anything because Megan and Mike had Cody to get calmed. I'm going to get you home and comfortable. Then, we go from there."

Trying to divert her own attentions, Tynie inquires "What's up for tomorrow?" "Mike's just going to go ahead and replace their phones. He's taking them to a store we found on the outskirts of town. As for T and Sasha's house, Mike's texting me that store's address tonight. We're sharing it with T's house when I get that text too. Ty-Leah and Junior asked about us and Cody, T telling them our phone still is acting up pretty bad. They don't know what else hit, because T decided that was too graphic and adult a situation to tell them about. Dad's totally on board with this too, I set it up while waiting for the security system authorization to go through. The one in case they install Mike's while he's out of town with Megan. If you're up to it tomorrow, we'll do that with our phone too, replacing it. Same way as Mike's doing, that other store being the one we go to. Other than that, we all take a day to our own houses. Mike's insistence actually, and I agree with it, as does everyone back at T's. Ty-Leah and Junior also don't know about you saving lives, either. Sasha ruled against telling them, because of how Ty-Leah worries. As for the pending court dates, the twins will be told we have obligations that aren't safe for them to be around. Dad's orders, based on T and Sasha's ruling about Ty-Leah and Junior not getting the particulars." Bobby deposes.

"I've been thinking about this as you spoke. Babe, when you can, please notify Mike and T's houses that we should get our phones replaced as a group. They'll need witnesses, and vice versa." Tynie redefines. "I was hoping you'd say that." Bobby revels.

Their phone on him again, Tynie reaches to answer it, the two just now pulling into their driveway. "Guys, Bobby and I conferred. We've decided that it's best to get the phones replaced tomorrow... as a family. There's been a slew of shit that hit which I've been advised AGAINST detailing since there's a chance of minor's ears being around the present conversation. Bobby and I also believe that until the phones are replaced, we only use them tonight for absolute urgent or damn important situations. Hell, Bobby and I may not even charge ours!" Tynie testifies, with TreMarion, Mike and T listening on the other end.

"You know what Tynie, don't charge your phone. We're not. I say we meet at my place tomorrow at 10 in the morning, then go to the store whose address I'll have on me. I'm not texting it now, because you're right, you and Bobby. We shouldn't waste electricity charging phones that are pieces of shit." Mike accedes. Agreeing with him TreMarion and T silence for a moment, Tynie following. "See you then, love y'all" exchanged amongst them, they all hang up. "It's official. Our phone is effectively emergency reserves until after 10 tomorrow morning, and nobody plans to charge theirs tonight. Mike ruled against it, calling as much an electrical waste due to our phones being pieces of shit. We meet at Mike's, because he feels we've held family meetings in our homes enough. Us and T's household." Tynie summarizes.

"After the past few days, I'm amazed at how fast T and Sasha are amenable to our terms." Bobby confides. "Babe, I think it's best we let them act as they will. Hell, they know what stands against them." Tynie counsels. Getting out of her SUV, they head inside the house, Bobby holding Tynie with every step. Proud of her today, Bobby gets Tynie comfortable on the couch. Securing the home, he sits beside her, and then runs a hand through her hair. Petting his jaw in kind, Tynie admits "I didn't lie to Ron and Sheila earlier. I really didn't know what to do, and I did feel as if your expertise was coaching my mind as fast as I claimed. I don't know how it happened, I'm just glad as fuck it did." "You handled that awesomely, love. You were very impressive. I'm glad I could inspire you. Honestly, it hurt when you didn't take any credit for what you did." Bobby confesses.

"I wasn't trying to take a spotlight, that's not why I reacted. They were in danger and other people just didn't give a damn. I don't ever want a spotlight for doing that kind of thing. I just want it to show that not all younger people are egotistical fucks. Hell yeah you inspire me, and I felt it right to tell Ron, Sheila... anyone who was listening, how I managed to pull that shit off." Tynie discredits.

"Wait. You think by just taking credit for doing things that amazing you're being an egotistical fuck?" Bobby frets. Tynie slowly nods, giving his answer. Hurriedly holding her, Bobby discounts that belief, doing so as gently as he can. "I'm sorry baby; I didn't mean to hurt you. I was being truthful." Tynie regrets. "I know. I just wish you'd see it like I do. You kicked ass. I was, and still am, rather proud of you. Today you shined babe, seriously." Bobby recognizes.

Everyone else, from Cody to TreMarion, goes about their day, not much being discussed. Explaining to the kids that their phones are "misbehaving severely" the adults get Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior to understand. Today's drawing to a slow close for everyone, Tynie and Bobby especially. Tiffani, Ron, and Sheila want to do something special for Tynie and Bobby, so they try to call beforehand. Bobby reaches to answer it, getting a very thankful Sheila on the other end. "We owe you two so much. Name what you want and you've got it." Sheila contends. "Just let Tiffani lead you down the path Tynie said she was right on, acting on Tynie's advice too. Keep us posted when you can. Oh, and to honor us: Coronas." Bobby names.

"Bobby, no way. Your wife chanced death for us, so Coronas will not cut it!" Ron disciplines. "Tell them to go on a family vacation when this shit's done, just the three of them. Hell, they definitely deserve it. Babe, you bumped the speaker button again." Tynie renames. "Tell her you both have a deal, and my mom did the same thing. With the speaker button and we're replacing all our phones tomorrow. I found a different store to take them to, by the way. The rest may take a while to get through." Tiffani intents. Wishing them a good night, Bobby hears them hang up before holstering the couple's phone. "I heard babe." Tynie restates.

All those in the family are home now, with the men formulating a plan for dinner. Megan has Cody watched, as Sasha has Ty-Leah and Junior, but Sasha has TreMarion's backing. Considering the fact today started early for many of them, before 8 in the morning for two of the three houses, the decision to end the day is an unknown mutual one across the residences. Tynie's a bumbling mess right now, residual adrenaline flowing through her. Bobby's kept her close since they got inside the house, worrying in the back of his mind.

T's house soon becomes the first of the three family households to eat. TreMarion and Sasha later cleaning up behind dinner as T watches his children, leaves Ty-Leah and Junior's regimen for their day's end nearing. Bathing the kids, prepping them for bed, the three adults in that domicile share love the same as is now tradition. Tucking the twins in, T, TreMarion and Sasha exchange hugs and love, before separating for the night. Sasha's pill got taken with dinner, as it did after breakfast, T setting the bottle behind the charger.

Knowing nobody's charging their current phones, T leaves theirs to the side of his end table. Kissing and cuddling with his wife, Sasha's covered first, then T, the two dozing off. Ty-Leah and Junior are snoring by now, her face still graced by that goofy grin. TreMarion's falling asleep alongside those in the house, his phone laid aside on an end table, today being over for him at last. In their own right, Mike's house follows the steps T's did not too long ago, but they don't realize the timing. Tonight Cody sleeps with a goofy smile and a glowing face, Megan and Mike linking that to Ty-Leah and Tynie. Remembering in a flash about the "family phone replacement" arrangement, Mike, T and TreMarion bolt awake, setting an alarm on their alarm clocks for tomorrow, then lay back down.

Tiffani, Ron, and Sheila all go through the same motions as most of Tynie and Bobby's family, feeling relieved. They've got a ways to go, keeping with the path and advice Tynie gave after saving two of their lives, so the next few days will be rather booked. In disbelief that Tynie and Bobby originally wanted honored by Coronas, those three are grateful for Tynie's change in that decision. Tonight, Ron, Tiffani, and Sheila thank God for Tynie and Bobby, but the pair doesn't know that…. Yet.

Tynie and Bobby are once more the only ones up, him having kissed her deeply before setting off to make dinner. Finally able to sit back and relax in their home, Tynie does, her spouse catching that. Deciding against eating in their living room, he doesn't say why, coming to get his wife when dinner's cooked. Walking together to the kitchen bar, he smiles, their meal consisting of many of Tynie's favorites.

Sharing in it, nothing's discussed, and for once, they know they won't miss any calls. Resolving her evening pill dose as her morning one was, during the meal, Bobby pockets the bottle. Clearing from the meal as one after it ended, Tynie and Bobby go about the rest of their night.

Aware they have a morning gathering to conclude family business, they don't stay up too late. Arm in arm, a trip to the master bedroom is made. Setting their current phone off the charger, he lays her pill bottle down beside it. Sitting with her back against the headboard, Tynie awaits her suitor, but not for long. Joining her, Bobby leans in for one more kiss. Basking in that, they split their lips slowly as it ends. Lying out in bed fully, she's covered first, then him, only to have Tynie huddle up against Bobby.

They don't speak it, but a decision's made to just get cleaned up before meeting the family, one they won't find out is a shared arrangement with the others. Everything they didn't expect to happen has drained them, yet all they accomplished has relieved the two. As they surrender to sleep, Tynie and Bobby have proud smiles on their faces.

All today initially was to consist of had been getting the appliances and electronics in Mike's house replaced. After those he and Megan used got determined to be dangerous or unreliable, a plan was created. Tynie and Bobby wound up also having to get their phone checked, which was added to today's itinerary.

One store manager nearly cost Tynie her life, but Bobby and a pair of cops changed that. Yeah, Tynie ran off at the mouth, but she refuses to withhold information from law enforcement. Cody learned in a harsh way that the news cannot be entirely trusted, and two lives got saved. In the midst of that, Tynie's lead got followed, Bobby doing so with honors. Tiffani learned after all that died down some just how evil her brother is, Tynie and Bobby will get that word another time.

Mike got his mind blown nearly first thing this morning, when T tried taking a penance and peace act to extremes. Diffusing Sasha's notion right after T got talked down from that, Mike realized T and Sasha are starting to see the errors to their old ways.

Several more people learned today that Tynie and Bobby's family aren't ones to be double-crossed, some having that lesson cost them everything. Bobby got shocked too, when Tynie refused to take full credit for her life saving actions. Changing her mindset a little in that regard towards the day's end, Bobby wound up helping his wife see some light. There's updates and court dates coming down the pike for that pair, both to be disclosed later. Compared to the past week, and everyone agrees, even though it went unmentioned:

Today was a beacon of light….


	197. Ch 197

Title: Matters of the Family…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

T's household wakes, going through all the motions of the morning, T and Sasha debating when to make an announcement. TreMarion overhears that debate, advising "Just tell us all in person. You know why we're getting together in the first place." T and Sasha then share a look, agreeing with a smile. Getting Ty-Leah and Junior ready, they soon leave, with TreMarion locking up. Driving separately to Mike's, T and Sasha don't yet know the family elder plans to draw out whatever announcement the pair has to make, doing it in front of Christ and everyone.

Tynie and Bobby are ready to go by now, her pills and their phone on him. She's ready for the worst with T and Sasha, admitting it to Bobby, whom whispers "You're protected, by me. Relax." The two kiss, then decide it's time to head on over to Mike's. Taking her SUV, he drives, Tynie coming up with something entirely different than Bobby expected.

"Babe, I just thought of this, maybe Daddy should roll with us for that errand. I mean, why take four SUVs when we can take three?" Tynie ponders. "Good point. I know how to work that from here, babe. All I need you to do while we're working on getting our phones replaced is relax." Bobby counters.

Kissing briefly, they exit her SUV, heading for the front stoop at Mike's. "Dad, when we go to get our phone's replaced; you ride with me and Tynie. She said three SUV's taken beats four, but I have other reasons." Bobby advises. Leaning into Bobby's ear, TreMarion murmurs "If those involve residential security for this home, just nod." Bobby nods, the family elder leading them to the living room.

As they all converge in that area, the room buzzes with conversations. "I wanted to get you a rose yesterday, beauty. Mama, Daddy, Bobby and Tynie told me the one I wanted to get you was fake, and not worth the money." Cody unveils. "He's serious." Megan vouches, just as Sasha gasps in shock.

"Little brother, you're awesome. I'm glad you listened to the adults about that bad fake rose. You can get Ty-Leah something, just another time. Ok?" T affords. Cody giggles his acceptance, Ty-Leah saying "Cutie, you're sweet. Daddy's right though." Junior adds "Cody, you're a good guy."

"Megan, is there any way possible that you, Mike, me and T can defer researching homeschooling until after you and Mike's honeymoon at least?" Sasha worries, having collected herself. "I was going to ask you the same thing!" Megan reveals.

"Speakin' of your wedding, Megan. Cut you a deal. Agree to wait until after our retreats, and I'll talk to Bobby about officiatin' for ya." Tynie offers. "Megan, she stands corrected. You agree to wait until after our retreats, and a few obligations she and I have which are UNSAFE for kids to be around. In exchange, my officiating is a given." Bobby counter-offers. "Deal." Megan sighs, amazed. "Megan, no. We go into the particulars of your wedding when Tynie and Bobby handle those unsafe-for-children obligations." TreMarion chides, just in time.

"Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie have MORE ugly nations to cover? Jeez!" Ty-Leah slates. "You said it, beauty." Cody agrees. "Ugly nations?" Bobby and Megan ask. "She's trying to say obligations." Mike, T, Sasha, and Tynie clarify together. "Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby, Junior and I love you. Please promise us you will soon take a break!" Ty-Leah worries. "No worries angel. Your miracle workin' Uncle Bobby has that all under control." Tynie sates. "Cutie, in case you not notice, Aunt Tynie loves to make Uncle Bobby blush!" Ty-Leah notifies. "I noticed beauty. He's the same way with her." Cody laughs. The other adults look at Tynie and Bobby, Mike claiming "Truth from the mouths of babes."

After that, they spend a short while simply listening to the kids interacting. That much concluded with, the home secured behind everyone, they head out, three of the four parked SUV's taken in the trip to replace their phones. Astonishingly, the staff at the new phone shop doesn't mistreat the family, all phones replaced inside two hours.

"I don't want to cut Ty-Leah and Junior's time with Cody short, but I don't want to take up Megan and Mike's whole day either." Sasha mumbles. "Megan, would you object to us spending about an hour at your place today, and arranging a play date as we leave?" T inquires. "That's actually a good idea." Megan acclaims, their SUV's loaded and ready to head back.

"Bobby and I really can't stay too long, Megan. We have those obligations that both Bobby and Daddy told me NOT to explain around the kids to prepare for. Hell, we may very well get called out to them while we're at your place. Please understand if Bobby and I basically rush for the door, that's most likely why." Tynie allows. "Tynie, it's all good. I was hoping we'd all spend about an hour or two together, then the rest of the day is yours." Mike overrules.

"The sales agent did say it would take two hours for the phones we had to transfer to the phones we just got. Mike that's genius, because at least we'll be together should we have to go back there." TreMarion applauds. Accepting that as the plan, they all head back to Mike's. "This does NOT leave this SUV. I have other reasons for being so accepting of Mike's having us over. The way I'm working it, you two are to say NOTHING about this, until after I get certain information from T and Sasha broadcast to the entire family. They said they had an announcement, I'm getting the air cleared today dammit!" TreMarion orders. "Hey, that works!" Tynie agrees, Bobby nodding as he drove. T and Sasha don't talk, since they have Ty-Leah and Junior with them, they decide to wait until everyone's together. Mike and Megan have no damn clue what's about to hit, all they hope for, is that it doesn't start another massive family dispute.

Arriving at his house, Mike sees TreMarion's SUV in what's usually Megan's parking space, saying nothing. Tynie's SUV parks beside Mike's, her exploring "I cannot say why my Daddy's parked where he is until I have you sidebarred with a beer for both of us. I'm not at liberty to disclose anything in the present environment." Mike shrugs, Megan giving a suspecting smile, she leads them inside. Making sure the kids are comfortable in the living room, T, Sasha, and Bobby sit around them. "Now Daddy, I have to resolve a question Mike had outside. He and I will be right back." Tynie mentions. Megan and TreMarion shrug, Mike grabs two beers and gets lead across his own house.

Privately, Tynie confesses "Look dude, my dad and I tag-teamed on why his SUV is in your space. Yeah, he knows your shit got stolen out of your driveway, but he doesn't care. He believes a fuckin' SUV can be replaced, you guys' sense of home security can't. That's why my Dad rolled with me and Bobby as opposed to taking his SUV." "I kinda figured that." Mike assents, leading Tynie back towards Bobby.

"What was that all about?" Sasha poses. "Tynie and I took a discussion about the security of this place privately, which is what I want done by any of you other adults. If you think for a moment a question has to do with the security of my house, call for a private meeting from now on. She explained something I was curious about, and I must say, am now grateful to her and TreMarion for." Mike enacts. Looking at her father, Tynie nods, TreMarion absolutely beaming in pride. Bobby and Megan arise, getting drinks for the other adults, TreMarion and Sasha doing the same for the kids.

"You have your work cut out for you Bobby, getting Tynie to relax like you guys told the kids." Megan warns, with a big smile. "Yeah, that's what you all think." Bobby teases. The group getting everyone's drinks meets with the others, all their places again taken. Cody tries to turn on the TV, it not working, Tynie quips "Technological sidebar, y'all stay as you are." Confused, they all sit back; Tynie immediately starts working on Mike's entertainment center.

Biting her lip when she wanted to swear, she finally mandates "One of y'all find out who the head guy was to install this. Then you get that word out to the others NOT to go through that place again! It's going to take half an hour and a freakin' MIRACLE to get this working right!" "We do that after you're done being a human pretzel around Daddy's entertainment center, Tynie!" Cody dubs. Everyone else laughs, Tynie approving "Alright little brother."

Twenty minutes later, Tynie emerges, Megan instructing "You sit back and have that beer Bobby's been holding for so long. The rest waits Tynie." Hurrying to comply, Tynie kisses the hand that held the beer, Bobby wrapping his other arm around her. Mike gets the remote from his son, turning on the TV; he hears it come back with theater quality sound.

"If Tynie suspects anyone's technology needs a sidebar, make sure she has back-up. I don't want Tynie hurt!" Cody desires. "That's a sound family rule, Cody." TreMarion infers. "Cutie, relax. Papa said he agrees. They all do. Aunt Tynie's fine, Uncle Bobby has her." Ty-Leah soothes. Breathing a couple times deeply, Cody concedes "Ok beauty." "Babe, get my wallet." Mike requests. "Megan, freeze!" Tynie denies. "She's not taking your money. Strongest she'll ask for is another beer, later." T and Sasha clarify together.

"Hey sis, if it's not too much to ask, next time you're at my place. Would you be willing to commit another technological sidebar? We'll keep the kids watched, so you don't have to worry about that." T propositions. "One catch, I get authorization to peruse the entire house in that process." Tynie rations. "She is NOT doing those alone, I forbid it. I am to go with her, you guys staying back." TreMarion forbids. "Mike, I know what you're thinking. You forget, I can access duct tape and steering columns." Tynie refuses. Turning the TV off, Mike realizes "Yeah, and something tells me you would, too!"

Relaxing in Bobby's embrace, Tynie complains "I still got to make that HUGE taco pizza..." "Tynie, you do that for Mama and Daddy's wedding." Cody invites. "That was genius!" Megan celebrates. "Megan, we thought you knew, Aunt Tynie rubs off on people." Junior snarks. Blushing as she sipped the beer, Tynie doesn't answer that, Bobby chuckling "That was hilarious!"

As the little bit of laughter dies down, T regulates "I have an announcement to make, that I believe is safe for the kids to hear. Sasha and I have talked, and we believe it's best to only ask for a few concessions. One, we will accept advice on, but not allow you other adults to overtake, how we intend to raise Ty-Leah and Junior. We are willing to work together on the homeschooling aspect, but we must have either Mike or Megan's presence or direct written consent for Cody to be a part of that. I've looked into it, and that's not my ruling, it's actually state law. Two, we won't impede on any way you guys have to run your houses and lives, but we expect the same respects. Three, any and all legal action ideas that were previously disclosed are to be voided immediately. Four, Mike is to only be the family spokesman if more than one of us others is unavailable or God forbid medically incapacitated. Five, to concrete this as the new plan, I am to be consented to make us lunch." Raising what's left of her beer, Tynie consents "I'm game for that."

One-by-one, the other adults follow her consenting, Mike adding "T, you don't have consent to do that alone. Not in my house. I'm doing it with you." Sasha shrugs, T and Mike kissing their ladies briefly before heading to the kitchen. "Aunt Tynie, translate." Junior craves. "Ohh that, ok. What just happened was T made a deal with the rest of us. See, we had those group meetings with us adults to keep you guys away from tensions. Yeah in those meetings, talks got tense and things were said, but T made it so we don't have to do what was said when things got hot. You'll understand how to bow back from acting on what's said when you're mad soon enough. Everything else T said was really examples of that, so there's no worryin' comin' from you angels. Trust me, we're all excellent now." Tynie translates. "Bobby, did you know Tynie's a genius?" Cody wonders. "I sure did." Bobby gleams, kissing his wife's cheek.

Mike and T are in the kitchen now, T confessing his reasons about already having "looked into" some aspects of homeschooling. "Yeah man, it's by the grace of God my old phone didn't malfunction severely when I made those calls." T concludes. "Hey man, we work on the rest after our retreats." Mike alters. "Just so the other adults around me can hear me, there are a few technological sidebars I REFUSE to commit. They are: Phones, security systems, major appliances, Jacuzzis or saunas, firearms-related, and vehicular. On those, you have to hire out or go through the respective insurance policies." Tynie denotes. "Thank god she said that!" Megan sighs. "Cutie, relax. My Aunt Tynie just taught them something." Ty-Leah simplifies, catching the worried look on Cody's face. "Yeah, now Bobby's got more work. He's got to get her relaxed, remember?" Cody concerns. "Cody, it's good. My Uncle Bobby has that covered. Believe me." Junior insures.

"Now I have an announcement. I've decided that since Cody knows you all by first name, that remains. I don't want him confused on what to call you guys. I'm honored that we're considered family, but I think it's best to keep that in place." Megan deems. "Hey, that's cool." The other adults approve, practically in the same second. Next thing everyone knows, Tynie's breaking Bobby's hold on her, taking their phone and her beer right out of the room.

"Sorry, had to have my phone replaced. Now what hit?" Tynie introduces, learning the court dates from both the phone store incident and the car-fire are the same day: next Thursday. The car-fire's first, at eleven a.m., the phone store incident being at 3 that afternoon. "Hey sir, can you do me a couple favors? Can you note the system that if you or your people get my voicemail it's because of my phone replacement transfer or my new phone's battery's dead? Can you notify whoever you have to that Bobby and I will be at least twenty minutes early to both courtdates?" Tynie annotates.

"Had the first one happen myself. Tynie. I can definitely note the systems and notify the people." The court officer concurs. "Excellent, now all I ask is if anything changes..." Tynie starts. "You or your husband will be notified, same as how I did this one." The court agent finishes, hanging up.

"Next Thursday, Bobby and I are unavailable. Barring emergencies, we can't even use our phone. We have those obligations. I was just told, Thursday of next week is when they're currently slated to be resolved. He or I one will be notified if that changes. When we find out, you other adults get texted. Do not show that text to the kids." Tynie restates.

"You got it, now Tynie you let Bobby get you relaxed!" Megan directs. Giggling as she obeyed, Bobby takes their phone, holstering it to his side. Splaying the lunch across Mike's kitchen bar, T and he go back in the direction of the family. "Tynie, I've thought about it. Yes Cody had a good idea for the taco pizza, I'll admit that. However, you are hosting my wedding. I'd rather you make that taco pizza for a family gathering. One that I hope doesn't bring on the "group meetings to avoid the kids being around tension" as you put it." Mike defers. Tynie nods, T declaring "Women and children first. Get what you want, it's ready." Aiding the children in getting theirs, Cody shows something Megan didn't expect. "Mama, I want to get Tynie's. She really needs to relax; I'm just trying to help." Cody yearns, going for a second plate.

"Little brother, you sweetie. I'd really rather you didn't. I know you mean well, and I love ya for it. I just don't want you chancing getting hurt." Tynie declines, taking the second plate from him. "It's ok, Cody. You're good." Bobby lulls. "Son, they're right. You could get hurt doing that. They appreciate the offer, but they're really protective of you, Ty-Leah, and Junior." Mike clarifies. Cody doesn't understand, as they all yet again head for the living room.

The kids eat first, and then chatter away, leaving the adults to eat and listen. Cody's lost on why his parents won't let him do much for Tynie. "You're on break, Tynie. I got this. Cody, you are sweet. We are very protective over you three. What Mike meant by that was we'd rather you not get hurt if we can help it. Now, we know you're a little gentleman, Cody. We really do love you for it. We'd just prefer if you had fun with Ty-Leah and Junior as opposed to you taking any chances of getting injured. We didn't mean to hurt you." Sasha interprets. "Yes Cody, being a genius runs in the family." T supposes. "Ok, I got it now." Cody slurs, wearing a relaxed smile.

Cleanup later becomes Megan and TreMarion's turf, him teaching her how to make a virgin Long Island Iced tea. Making a typical one for the adults, TreMarion shows how to mark the difference, by literally marking the pitchers those are in. Labeling those pitchers "Children" and "Adults," he puts them and the marker away. "T was right, being a genius DOES run in the family." Megan elates, being escorted back to Mike.

"Yeah it does, just DON'T pour that for Tynie, whatever you do! It's got tequila in it and she's allergic to that. You DON'T want to see what happens when she has tequila, and you DEFINITELY don't want the kids to witness it, either. Oh, and should you forget this, I'll sanction Bobby's reaction." TreMarion forewarns. Megan, Mike, T, and Sasha all contend "Duly noted." Bobby looks at TreMarion, whom just nods, the discussion closed on that note. From there, they again converse some more, with the kids having one talk and the adults another.

Tynie decides to do something, texting Mike and Megan the few things she's dangerously allergic to.

"By the way, what Daddy said about Bobby's reaction and the kids seeing it, covers this stuff too." She adds. Mike receives the text, locking it to his phone before putting that on Megan's hip. Forwarding her text to T and Sasha, Tynie holsters their phone to Bobby's side. T repeats Mike's locking the text, keeping their phone on him.

"I'm curious about one thing, that we've not really discussed. I'll freely admit that. T, Sasha, with those obligations slated for resolution next Thursday, can we arrange to call the kids next Friday instead of trying to cram that into next Thursday's itinerary?" Tynie proposes. "Actually, that's another sound family rule. If one of us tells another that there are obligations needing resolved, especially if those are considered unsafe to discuss around the kids, calls between the kids should be delayed until those issues are handled." Megan verifies.

Before anyone else knew it, Mike takes his phone out of the room, as a call comes through he didn't see coming. His father's attorney's on the other end, informing "Your father gave me your number, claiming it was the last known one for you. Then, he fired me, after we gave you that letter. He said I was supposed to do all the talking, and when I didn't, he canned me. I was able to find out the family was in fact with him on that letter. Unfortunately, it gets worse. As my first act as his now-former attorney, I am obligated to tell you that it will behoove you to get a security system and conceal carry permit. Do not put your son in public schools, because if you do, his life will be in grave danger. I will draw this up in writing later today if not tomorrow, and call you back. As for your other public life, be obscenely careful with your son's social schedule. You don't owe me a thing for any of this; I'm doing it because there are lives at stake here. I'm due to meet with the authorities in an hour, and I felt it right to notify you of these updates. I will testify for you when these matters go through the courts, I just need to know one thing: In light of this news, am I still forbidden to be on your property?"

"Oh my God. No, you're not still forbidden from my property. You just CANNOT bother my fiancée or family with this. You ask to speak to ONLY me, and we have a deal." Mike replies. "Mike, you were right, we do have a deal. Consider your terms honored." The attorney reclaims, hanging up.

The other adults look up, seeing Mike having gone pale in the face. "Family backing family." Tynie chimes, releasing Bobby. Rushing to Mike's side, she's taken to the front stoop, and told everything. "Dude, find out if R.T.'s is still in business. Tell them Tynie Goren sent you. I'll call this family gathering off immediately after our drinks are done, saying the other adults will be briefed tonight. TRUST ME." Tynie requires.

The two again go inside as Mike nods, Tynie decreeing "Y'all, I just received alarming word that I am NOT at liberty to divulge around the kids. We must leave as soon as our drinks are done. Mike has informed me that you other adults will be fully briefed this evening. Pardon my language Megan, but it's official: Shit's gone code red LIVE!" Guzzling their drinks, everyone later shares love and hugs before they all disperse. Outside by their vehicles, Tynie yells "Fuck it, all traffic tickets for us are ON ME!" Ty-Leah and Junior are in their carseats, T hollering "Got it!" Slamming their car doors, Tynie drives, the other adults flowing out of Mike's driveway behind her.

Bobby texts Mike "Tynie's covering traffic tickets, I'm not stopping her. Call us tonight." Megan replies "Yeah, but we're paying her back. I'm not stopping Mike on that one." Everyone except Mike, Megan, and Cody races home, Mike finding out R.T's is in business still. "Tynie Goren's sending me. I can't say why, but this is urgent. My attorney told me not to go into details." Mike aligns. "Come on in then Mike. We're open until 8. I can get that paperwork done for you right away when you get here." R.T. swears, hanging up.

Cody and Megan are ready to leave, Cody not really knowing what's happened. "Son, you and I will be getting something for Tynie and Ty-Leah while your Daddy covers obligations. They're not safe to talk about around you." Megan plans. Mike nods, gratifying "Thank you babe." Cody accepts that, as Mike grabs a gun case, with a loaded firearm in it.

Rushing to leave after that point, Megan locks up, keeping that gun case away from their son. Getting Cody into the backseat of her SUV, she advises "Tynie's covering traffic tickets for the family. We're to pay her back. Tell me you understand what I'm not saying, Mike." "Clearly." Mike claims, Megan taking shotgun seat, setting the gun case on her floorboard. Driving on towards R.T.'s, Megan's SUV is easily doing 90. Amazingly, they don't get pulled over, Mike parking before R.T.'s only twenty minutes after having left his house.

"Take the phone; do as you said with Cody. Meet me in there when you're done." Mike plots, pointing to R.T.'s. Kissing him shortly, Megan and Cody comply, Mike heading inside R. T.'s. Cody's a bit nit-picky about what Tynie and Ty-Leah are getting, Megan offering "I have an idea. Let me show you." Cody nods, Megan then picking out T-shirts from the store across the parking lot from R.T.'s. Guessing their sizes, she actually gets one for everybody in the family. Wondering why, Cody hears Megan elude "I have my reasons." With the bags on one arm, and Cody in another, Megan hurries back to R.T.'s when they're done. Hearing "Shit's gone code red LIVE" replay in her head, she tries to stifle the worry on her face.

Mike passes the conceal carry test with flying colors, R.T. expediting the conceal carry permit papers on the grounds of "attorney's orders for life preservation." Looking into the system five minutes later, R.T. states "Just let me print off your certificates and you can be on your way." Tynie and Bobby are home, her texting "Megan, I'm covering traffic tickets for the whole family until after this shit that went live is resolved fully. Tell Mike would ya?" Re-wording that to T and TreMarion, Tynie receives from both of them "You are not covering ours anymore, Tynie. We're home and safe. Cover Mike and Megan's. We'll tell them we turned you down. Love you." Sending love back, Tynie sets their phone down.

TreMarion then texts Mike "Man, Tynie's covering you and Megan's traffic tickets until whatever went live gets solved. We turned her down, because she damn near made that a blanket rule for the timeline it'd take to settle that shit. Love Y'all."

Getting his certificates, and conceal carry permit, Mike leads Megan and Cody to their SUV. Cody's again in the backseat, Megan once more in the shotgun seat, gun case and shopping bags on the floorboard, when she checks their phone. "Umm no she's not. I'll tell her we're turning her down, too. Love Y'all." Megan sends to TreMarion. "Sis, we appreciate you offering to cover our traffic tickets until this shit settles. Mike and I will not accept that beyond today, though. Love you." Megan then sends Tynie. Tynie's eyes are closed, her mind running wild with worry, as Bobby receives that, replying "Fair enough, love you."

Holstering Mike's phone, Megan reclaims "Tynie's covering traffic tickets until we get home today. Then, you are to call and brief the other adults, Mike." Mike shrugs, and then honors the plan, them arriving home twenty minutes later. Making sure Cody and Megan are comfortable inside, with the gun case and shopping bags secured; Mike takes their phone to the front stoop. Shutting, but not locking the door behind him, Megan and Cody go to watch some TV.

Putting Ty-Leah and Junior down for a nap, TreMarion suddenly retreats to answer his phone, with T and Sasha quietly standing there. "You tell me, I tell T. Later." TreMarion induces. Watching the family elder leave the room, T and Sasha watch over their kids. Mike waits until TreMarion says he's alone, and then spills the beans. "I hate to bother you again, but I'm keeping to what Tynie said about you guys getting briefed." Mike relents. "Mike, for shit like this, it's no bother. You just get something written up from that attorney about what he ordered you to do. Oh, and NEVER leave home without that paper." Bobby rejects. "Keep it behind your drivers' license or insurance card, trust me." TreMarion intrudes.

"Alright. Megan was a snot, she took Cody shopping, you all got T-Shirts. You'll actually get them another day." Mike notices.

"No man, she wasn't. She did what I hoped she'd do, kept Cody away from you firing a gun." TreMarion refuses. "We'll meet up another day, man. Take tonight and just hang out with Megan and Cody. I'm sure Dad can explain to the others you're taking tonight off from using the phone. Barring emergencies, of course. Trust me, after learning that, I would too!" Bobby imparts. Concurring to that, and exchanging love, they all hang up. "I had my reasons for flying out of your very sexy arms back there. At Mike's after he got the news. I didn't mean to take any charges, but I sure as hell didn't want the kids to be around that information. I also wanted to show Mike how I get that kind of update across, you know, so he has a guideline." Tynie relives.

Holding her again, with their phone dropping between them, Bobby considers "You were amazing, all day. You really didn't do any wrong. Try to relax, leave the rest to me. You seriously have done enough for one day." "Answer me this then. Why did it take so long for T and Sasha to wake up and snort the Folgers? Seriously, a week to get their shit straight in the family is ridiculous! Now we gotta worry over Mike, Megan and Cody on some really serious shit!" Tynie contrives. "Frankly, I'm just glad all the shit with T and Sasha is over. You're right about Mike, Megan, and Cody. Honey, you handled that really well." Bobby renders, feeling her leaning against him. Sleekly moving their phone out from under her, Bobby holsters it, the two then not speaking for a bit. Watching over his wife, Bobby kisses her temple, Tynie sighing "Thank God that shit's over."

Mike's again surprised, when that attorney calls back, wondering if it's too late in the day to drop off his written orders. "I'll be outside in five minutes. I already got my conceal carry permit, a relative had a connection who helped me get that done." Mike proffers. "I know about that, Mike. I got called to verify the claim of attorney's orders for life preservation. I confirmed it. Now, call me David. Beyond that, you know what else to do." David sanctions; then hanging up. Meeting David on the front stoop, Mike uses TreMarion and Bobby's tip about where to keep those orders. Sending David on his way, Mike rejoins Megan and Cody. Locking his house, Mike's assuming today is at last drawing to a close.

Ty-Leah and Junior are napping still, Sasha watching them as TreMarion calls a private meeting with T. Detailing what he'd heard, TreMarion insists "Ty-Leah and Junior are only to hear the phrase obligations that aren't safe to discuss within the earshot of the kids. You can tell Sasha, but do it when you're alone. We'll arrange everything else tomorrow. Nobody's using their phones tonight, barring emergencies." "Dear Christ, Dad. You got it." T gulps, leading the family elder towards the others in his home.

Tynie and Bobby are still in one another's arms, when she ponders "You think what Mike heard is grounds to order out dinner tonight? Would you stop me?" "You aren't doing that, I am. You've done enough for one day." Bobby reminds. Closing her eyes and resting in his embrace, Tynie moans "Damn this feels good."

Apparently Sasha had the same idea as Tynie, telling T as much. "Yeah, I think it'd be better if we did that just for Mike's. After all, the man does have obligations that aren't safe to discuss around the kids to resolve." T intends. TreMarion hears that, texting Bobby "Sasha's ordering Mike's dinner, not ours. I'm with T on the decision to do that for Mike's house alone, and I believe you know why. Love you." Releasing half his embrace on his wife, Bobby sees that text, sending back "Good call, we love you too." Holstering their phone again, Bobby reveals "Sasha's got dinner for Mike's covered. She wants to, because of that news, and your traffic-ticket offer. I think that's fair. They love us, and know we're not using our phones much tonight. Except for emergencies." "That works." Tynie groans, getting fully held again.

As for David, he got out with his profession and his life. Mike's father and family are arrested an hour after David left Mike's, them all adding David to their little "hit list." Putting that onto the ever-growing pile of evidence against Mike's father and family, the authorities soon have a really damning case. David finds out the case won't have a court date for at least a week, planning to notify Mike tomorrow. Cody, on the other hand, is ping-ponging between fawning over Ty-Leah and revering over Tynie. Megan and Mike hear that, choosing to shut off the TV. "I'm lucky. I have them in my life." Cody cheers. "To stay, son. They're not going to leave you. I know that because I know them." Mike interrupts. Megan smiles again, Mike and Cody following her, the three finally able to relax.

Ty-Leah and Junior awaken, T and Sasha bathing them, TreMarion going ahead and ordering Mike's dinner. The family elder chooses to do the same with his house, and Bobby's, but doesn't tell anyone just yet. Learning the orders will be delivered with Mike's house being first, TreMarion hangs up. Without mentioning it, he also charges both phones in the house, finally taking a seat on the couch. T, Sasha, and the twins come out to the living room then, with only Ty-Leah and Junior talking. Ty-Leah keeps swooning over Cody, her little cheeks turning red as time passes. "I hope Cody don't hurt Ty-Leah. I don't want to see her cry." Junior cites. "You don't take care of that, son. I do." T resonates. TreMarion, T and Sasha share in idle chit chat, none of them really desiring a deep discussion. One thing is made known though, that being TreMarion decided to order dinner for the entire family, claiming it would make the day a bit easier.

Far from contesting that, T and Sasha hold Ty-Leah and Junior, coming to a decision to let them walk around more tomorrow. Sitting back together, they all try to relax, considering much of today done. T's household isn't alone in that, considering today mostly over, that being a shared notion between the family's homes.

With Bobby at her side, Tynie makes a phone call, to the security system company. "Hey sir, here's the damn deal. My brother JUST got word that there are people out to kill him, his fiancée and kid. I need you to switch out the appointments for the security system installs. Immediately. If you don't and I lose my brother, his fiancée, and my nephew over this… I swear to Christ himself… I WILL have you and your ENTIRE Goddamned payroll prosecuted for accessory to murder on three counts! You BEST believe the jury won't like it when the murder victims are two retired NYPD detectives and a kid! If you think I'm fuckin around... TRY ME!" Tynie demonizes.

"Switching the appointments, right now." The agent responds. Ordering the agent to read back what's in the system, Tynie hears "Family emergency, the appointments must be switched. If we don't comply, we're made felons. Tynie Goren called, under the authorities established in two of the family's accounts. Her husband Bobby's, and Mike Logan's being those two." "Good." Tynie growls, hanging up. Bobby's sitting there, astonished for a moment, then Tynie capitulates "I wanted those sons of whores to know it's best not to fuck with me." Taking their phone from her, Bobby feels his wife wrapping herself in his arms. Managing to again holster their phone, Bobby pulls Tynie fully onto his lap.

Mike receives another call, one he didn't expect, from the security company. Notifying Mike of the switched appointments, the agent surmises "Sir, according to the system, there's a family emergency. Your sister, a Tynie Goren, called us." "Yeah, and I fully sanction how she treated you. I also back whatever it was she threatened you with." Mike contends. "Yes, sir." The agent folds, getting hung up on by Mike. Setting his phone down, Mike emphasizes "Tynie gets shit done!" Arising, Megan supports "We're about to drink to that!"

TreMarion's orders for the family's dinner start arriving, with Mike's being first, Tynie's being last. Retrieving those, their homes are secured for what's hoped to be the last time today. Distributing the meals, every adult eats in silence, as the kids simmer down from chattering. True to Megan's idea, she and Mike do "drink to the fact Tynie gets shit done," with Cody having juice beside them. Cleaning up from it all, Tynie's and Sasha's pills are taken with the bottles temporarily stashed on them.

Cody's readied for bed after all that, as are Ty-Leah and Junior, that much being done in the now-established traditions.

TreMarion, T and Sasha complete that, sharing love between each other for one more time today. Dispersing, they go about getting showers, Sasha first and T last. T's end table is adorned differently now, the old phone tossed aside with it's charger, replaced by the new one. Situating her pills beside it, T sits back in bed, only to get taken into Sasha's arms. Waiting for their kids to start snoring, T at last tells his wife what Mike told TreMarion earlier. "Tynie was right; shit HAS gone code red LIVE." Sasha remembers.

Kissing her for one more time today, T vows that Sasha and the kids are safe. Covering her first, T listens as Sasha worries over Mike, Megan and Cody. "Trust me honey, they're alright. Tynie did take charge, but she had damn good reason. That shit was unsuitable to announce in front of the kids. Believe me honey, they'll be fine." T assures. Lying that way, they fall asleep, unaware that TreMarion's prayed for Mike's house. He falls asleep too, with new worries ravaging his mind.

Bobby and Tynie are in their room now, the new phone getting charged as her pills are set beside it. Going to get cleaned up, the two only discuss their day, Tynie unveiling "I feel so bad, babe. I took away your chances to be my miracle worker. I didn't mean for that at all, but really, do you think what Mike found out was safe to say in front of the kids?"

"You took away nothing, love. You protected the kids, when you made it so they didn't hear about that news. No, I don't think it was safe for them to overhear. You showed Mike what you intended to, and gave them a good path to go on. I bet Mike was unnerved by that news in the first place. You also amazed me, with how well you covered that. Yeah, I feel like I should have done more, but I'm glad for now, that's over." Bobby apprises.

"I am too, but let me resolve something. You have done enough as well, dear. I did take charge, and leave you behind without a kiss. I didn't mean for the last part, but I figured with how fast Mike's face turned white, this shit was urgent. Not only that, but I left you with the kids then to be T's back-up. I didn't know what was going to hit, but Daddy deserves to sit back and spoil the kids. Not be a front lines of defense for them, no offense." Tynie resolves.

Listening, Bobby discovers "No, I agree with you. Dad shouldn't be a front line of defense for the kids. I see now why you did it that way." Resting her forehead in her palm, Tynie shakes her head, grumbling "Ya know? All these attacks against our family are really getting fuckin' old!" With her eyes closed, Tynie only feels Bobby reaching out to hold her. "We completely forgot to arrange the retreats, too!" She mumbles. "You don't worry about that or anything else tonight. The rest really is on me." Bobby defines. Growling a frustrated breath, Tynie concedes, resting in his arms for a while. Later getting out of that tub together, he does indeed take over everything, this side of her getting dressed.

Meeting up again, Bobby leans his lips down, Tynie rising to her toes, the two sharing in today's most passionate kiss. Their day mostly done, everything on his end table as always, the two just stand there kissing. Splitting that off, Tynie has a glow to her eyes that Bobby's not really seen this week. She gazes up, catching the same thing in his eyes, the two at last smiling broadly.

Spinning so she's at his side, Tynie doesn't say anything, Bobby leading them towards the bed. Tonight's a bit different though, when they lay back, he's a romantic aggressor. It soon becomes moot for them to have gotten dressed again, as clothes are strewn all over the place. Tynie loves everything Bobby's doing with her, treating her body like a Goddess and his personal feast at the same time. Swapping out his tongue for his middle finger, Tynie gets pummeled that way, screaming Bobby's praises. Writhing before him, she entices Bobby, as much proved when he keeps going.

Mewling his name when she cums, Tynie sees lust in his stare. Sleekly removing his hand, her juices are licked off, Bobby crouching beside her. Pushing him to his back playfully, Tynie finds herself treating his body like a god and his dick like her desert. Toying with his balls the entire time, she hears Bobby moan and growl in desire. Deep throated around the time of his orgasm, Bobby explodes down her throat, groaning her name. Sliding his dick out of her mouth slowly, she licks her lips and purrs "That was amazing." His agreement is written all over the smile and glow she sees cross Bobby's face.

Hovering over him, Tynie stares into Bobby's eyes as he seductively offers "Want to make tonight a wild one?" "Yeah.." She slurs, him taking her into his arms long enough for both to recover. Holding her, he caresses Tynie's back, deciding in that to mix tonight's wildness with romantic, gentle, affection. Tynie, of course, has her own plans, peppering every spot on his face her lips can reach with kisses. They're the only ones out of the entire family whom are up, and with this new set of plans, that will remain until around dawn. Crashing into, and passionately kissing, each other then, Tynie and Bobby at last get some sleep.

T and Sasha finally "woke up and snorted the fuckin' Folgers'" as Tynie put it, that part of the family drama at last closed. Yeah, there were some concessions made by the others, but all of them were reasonable. The kids, by the sounds of it, will soon be homeschooled. Unfortunately, there's a reason behind that which Mike and Megan really didn't want existing. Mike's father's ex-lawyer, David, really stepped up for them when they least expected it. More arrests were made, and courtdates were set, with only one remaining to be lined up.

Cody and Ty-Leah's crush is real, Junior's respect of Cody is true, the adults reveling in those facts. A few parts of Megan's wedding got confirmed, while still others aren't planned out yet. As it looks right now, only two things stand in the way of the family retreats, and they involve security systems. The rest, as far as Tynie's to know, is up to Bobby. In their own ways, and their own rights, everyone came together to resolve:

Matters of the Family….


	198. Ch 198

Title: Preparing for the Worst….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Mid-morning the next day Tynie wakes just after Bobby, whom has a very apologetic look in his eyes, as he asks "You alright babe? I was pretty rough last night." "I'm fine baby. You did no wrong last night. If anyone's done wrong, it's me. You were so pent up, had so much need, and I've betrayed my responsibility as your wife. I'm supposed to keep you satisfied. I haven't. You weren't rough on me, you were releasing. To me, there is a MASSIVE difference! I don't know if you'll even want to look at me after I say this, but I'm a sorry excuse for a wife for putting you through that." Tynie reveals, with heartbreak in her voice. Staring at her, Bobby takes a few minutes before answering that, his wife waiting with baited breath.

"Yes, you and I did release our need. Yes, it was wild and passionate. Yes, you were amazing. However, I'm stronger and larger than you are. I could have seriously hurt you. Are you saying if you got injured, even severely so, you'd chalk it up to me getting mine? After that, are you saying you'd immediately forgive me?" Bobby inquires. "Since I've left you pent up more times than I care to count, yes. On both questions." Tynie murmurs. Taking her chin into his hands, Bobby lifts it, and emphatically denies "I am NOT that kind of man! I respect you far too much to accept that you'd just chalk it up to relieving my being pent up if I hurt you. I love you far too deeply to just "take mine" when I need it. I refuse to do that to you! My God Tynie, are you so worried about me being gratified sexually, that you're saying I can simply take advantage of you whenever the mood strikes me?!" "Si." Tynie gasps.

"I would NEVER! You are my wife, not my lust toy! Seriously, what got you thinking this way?!" Bobby vows, shocked. "Fear… Terror really; one that keeps screaming in my head, and my heart, that I've done you so heinously wrong. Terror that bellows if I don't surrender, give you total control, I'll be romantically and emotionally destitute…. And you'll bail." Tynie resolves, trying not to cry. Holding her before Tynie can blink, Bobby refuses "First off, I'm not going anywhere! Secondly, that terror, the one that's pestering and screaming at you is what's wrong. Not what you've said or done. I am shocked at the fact you're so willing, seemingly all of a sudden, to become constantly subservient to me. I don't, nor will I ever, want that. You are no less than my equal; you never have been beneath me."

"I am sorry though babe, I've left you pent up so many times. It's inexcusable." Tynie whimpers. "I've forgiven you. That's part of what I'm trying to tell you." Bobby clarifies. "How do I make up starting our day like this to you?" Tynie worries. Leaning down so their lips nearly meet, he teases "like this..." Kissing her very lightly, Bobby's surprised when his wife goes for broke. Releasing their lips when it's hard to breathe, Tynie smiles more shortly than her man does, which gives away what crosses her mind. "I know what's going through your head right now. Absolutely not." Bobby senses. She slowly widens her smile, ceding "Yes love."

Right then, their damn phone goes off, him answering "If it's not for the kids or Dad, or it's not a dire emergency… Tynie's not taking calls." "What hit?" Megan asks. "She's asked me to tell people that, Megan. It's nothing against you guys, but lately she's fielded a lot of calls. She wants a break, and by God I'm giving it to her." Bobby swears. "Makes sense to me." Megan approves, going on to let Bobby know they won't be needed for court against Mike's family. Apparently, Mike's family had pleaded no contest, and will only have a sentencing hearing to contend with. "We will need one of you to watch our house tomorrow though. We'll also need one of you to sign for the security system. Yeah we already notified them you're using that consent." Megan conjures.

"Yeah, text us the time and we both will do that. No worries, Megan." Bobby refers. "When I get that confirmed, I will." Megan promises. The two share love and hang up. Setting their phone aside, Bobby mentions he lied to Megan about the phone calls. "Actually no you didn't. I was going to ask you to do that, she just called before I could." Tynie declines. Smirking, Bobby assures "You are getting that break babe. Not just from fielding phone calls, either. I'm showing you instead of telling you. All I ask is you don't stop me." "Long as you're careful, I won't." Tynie contests.

What those two didn't know was Megan told T and TreMarion what Bobby told her about Tynie fielding phone calls. "Hey, I don't blame him. Matter of fact, I was just asked to relay the same for Sasha." T admits. "Megan, thank you, for telling us that. I don't know whether or not you were supposed to. Since Sasha wants the same thing, it's no trouble." TreMarion inserts. Deeming that decision reasonable, they exchange love, and end the call.

Relaying that all to Mike, Megan learns that he wants the same thing for her. "Babe, you work hard every day. You deserve that little bit of a break. I know I help you around here and with Cody, but I feel I should do more. Yes, I'll be safe about it." Mike intends. Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior really don't understand what's going on, the adults leaving it between them.

Tynie and Bobby at last get out of bed and dress, him keeping her pills and phone on him as they cross the house. Still reeling from his wife's confessions, Bobby keeps her close, planning in the back of his mind. Tynie's ashamed, showing it on her face and with every step taken towards the kitchen. Halting as soon as that shame is caught, Bobby spins before his woman, saying "Hey, no need for that. You spoke what was on your heart and mind, that's never wrong. You have no reason to be ashamed, it's handled." Smiling slowly again, Tynie concedes in a nod, him going back to her side as they keep walking. "You're still getting massaged and revered... you know that... Right?" Tynie delivers. "Yeah." Bobby chortles. Sitting at the kitchen bar as he lays the phone and her pills to a corner, Tynie watches him begin making breakfast and coffee. Telling her about Mike's family's no contest plea and sentencing, Bobby's asked "How do you want to handle Megan's? Want me to watch the place while you sign the forms or what?" "No. You are going to be there, but you aren't working." Bobby refutes. Quickly forfeiting, Tynie sits back, him still working on their meal.

Tiffani calling cuts into that, her informing "We leave for vacation tomorrow. We got everything done. Of course, that means we're out of the family, me and my parents. Yeah, David did my parents' will, cutting out everyone but me because of what you said about family members bitching about their inheritance. I told him, and that's what he came up with." "David did you guys right on that shit, believe me. As for your brother, I hope he rots before he reaches hell for what he did!" Tynie replies. "Funny you should mention him. He was the first to cut us off, and then he died in a car explosion. Get this, he had his car "fixed" by the chick who taught him to "Fix" cars, and then she dumped him. She's now up on a murder and conspiring to commit double murder charge. Bitch confessed three minutes into being arrested... to everything!" Tiffani reconstructs.

"Hang on, Bobby's gotta hear this!" Tynie interrupts. Hearing his name, Bobby comes up and gets the phone handed him as the meal's checked on by his wife. "Tiffani, consider yourselves freed of those greedy fucks. You and your parents don't deserve being cut from the family, but at least now you know what they were waiting for. You're much better off without them. Enjoy your vacation. If you need us again..." Bobby starts. "I will, definitely. Hope you two have a good one." Tiffani wishes. Promising they will if he can help it, Bobby hangs up, and puts their phone back where he had it.

Before he can clear his throat, Tynie comes up, pecks a kiss to his cheek, and retakes her seat. "Now, if the store manager case court date goes away... And he gets imprisoned anyhow... I'll be VERY happy." Tynie mumbles. Stopping immediately as he heard that, Bobby whirls around, oathing "You don't need to worry like that. You know I'd lay down my life for you. I know that thought scares you, but I would. In a heartbeat, if it meant keeping you alive and safe." Drawing a ragged and frightened breath, Tynie prays "Lord willing it doesn't EVER come to that!" Returning to making their breakfast, Bobby's mind is raging with plans to "show Tynie" just how much she means to him.

Serving her first, and then joining his wife, Bobby smiles plottingly, as they begin eating together. As clean-up time arrives, Tynie takes her pill, yet again watching her husband take care of it. In a stunning move, when he's done, Bobby kneels beside her. Turning to face him, Tynie's perplexed, as Bobby declares "You've not been a sorry excuse of anything. You've been amazing, an inspiration. It's me who's failed, repeatedly. It's me who has work to do, not you. That's right beautiful, you're going to sit back and look gorgeous. I, on the other hand, will handle pretty much everything else. All you'll do besides sitting back and looking gorgeous is talk to Ty-Leah and Junior, and at the end of our day… massage and revere me as you said." "I'll accept that, but there's a catch. Get off your knees, and stand proud as my equal." Tynie conditions.

Arising as requested, Bobby sees his wife pocket her pills and holster their phone. "Ok, I misspoke, there's actually two catches. You don't dare try to get it all done in one day. You pace yourself on whatever you do. I don't want you over-exerted or hurt." Tynie admits. "That second catch is a given, dear." Bobby infers, getting his waistline wrapped in her arm. Walking to the couch, Tynie's given a reclining portion, as Bobby sits beside her. Throwing the reclining section back, she moans "Oh God this feels good!" Closing her eyes, his hand is taken in hers, Bobby smiling as that happens. "You were exquisite last night, by the way." Tynie brags. Kissing the back of her hand, he thanks his wife for that praise, and then wonders if there's anything she wants. "You to lay back and relax with me. The rest has waited this long, it can wait longer." Tynie names. Doing as asked, Bobby groans in the same relaxation as she has now, the two finally having time away from fielding phone calls.

Aside from when Ty-Leah and Junior need cared for, or when they're walking about, Sasha doesn't do much. For once in a good while, neither does TreMarion, leaving T to resolve the difference. As for Megan's house, all she does so far today is sit back or care for Cody, Mike getting the house in order. When everything they need around their homes is done, T and Mike at last sit back with the others. By the time that happens, Tynie's getting kissed once more by Bobby, the two having spent an hour simply being together.

Loving every second of the affections, Tynie sighs after it's done, smiling as broadly as her jaw will allow, receiving the same expression from Bobby. She arises, surrendering the reclining seat of the couch to him, only to take his place lying across the couch. Rolling her head back, Tynie moans, the relaxation etched in her eyes. Watching over her, Bobby smiles, his wife still seeing a bit of plotting cross his face. "What's on your mind, sexy?" She wonders. "Why tell you when I can show you?" Bobby dares. Giggling flirtatiously, she sits up, allowing him off the couch. Although it's not a part of his original plan, the house does need cleaned, that much taking under an hour.

Coming back to his wife, with two drinks in hand, Bobby catches Tynie unawares at first, until he sets the drinks down long enough to lightly tap her shoulder. Opening her eyes and sitting up again, as she'd laid back; Tynie sees two glasses of Merlot side by side, right about the time that Bobby retakes his seat. Taking a look around, she realizes he's already worked like a dog. Serving him, before grabbing hers, Tynie appreciates "You are the best husband on this planet. You are the most wonderful man to enter my life. My God Bobby, you've already done so much for me in one day. Relax now my King, you more than deserve it." Sighing as he nods, Bobby and Tynie have a relaxed glass of wine together, with nothing truly pressing to discuss... For the moment.

Not even five minutes later that changes, their damn phone again going off. Tynie goes to answer it, getting waved back by her husband, whom takes the call. Their courtdate for the situation with that store manager is Thursday afternoon, but there's a hitch. Bobby and Tynie will have an armed escort from the minute they enter the courthouse until they leave, due to threats that manager placed on both of them. He'll be in shackles, a restraint chair, and spit mask, but the threats are devious enough to still warrant the escort.

Thanking them for the news, Bobby hangs up, and once more sets their phone down. Knowing he has to tell his wife, but not wanting to ruin her happy mood or worry her, he takes a deep breath. "What is it?" Tynie worries, all her happiness evaporating. Repeating what he was just told, Bobby re-vows "Regardless, I will protect you. If it means my life is to be sacrificed to save yours, then so be it." Tynie hangs her head, squinting her eyes closed, and amazingly doesn't drop her wine in that process. Finally managing to set her glass down, Bobby follows suit, as Tynie concerns "I don't want to lose you. Definitely not like that. Bobby, I didn't want to ruin our day by saying this, but that court date and that manager have me scared out of my mind!"

Rushing to take her into his arms, Bobby stipulates "I know. I didn't mean to scare you even more. Honey, I want you to have faith in me, that you'll be safe. I'm aware this will sting your heart, but I'm serious. My safety is always second to yours. I love you." "I love you too. Babe, I know this isn't fair to Ty-Leah and Junior, but I think it may be best to notify Daddy or T about this shit. I do want to talk to the kids, but you and I both know Ty-Leah worries as badly as I do. I don't want that terrorizing manager to cause her that pain!" Tynie desires, in tears.

"I get you calmed before I do anything else. Otherwise, you got it." Bobby provides. Trembling and rocking in his arms, Tynie buries her head between his chest and her hair. This time, calming her takes a while, the two barely being able to finish their Merlot before it got too warm. When they're done with that, Bobby takes his wife's latest request for notifying people and upgrades it. Calling Mike and TreMarion at the same time, it's insisted on that this call be taken as far away from Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior as possible. Honoring that, Mike and TreMarion soon learn what Bobby did less than an hour ago. "I'll watch your house that day man. You're doing that for me and Megan tomorrow. Although I hate to do this, the situation warrants it. TreMarion would you mind..."

"No. I'm watching their house this time, Mike. You stick to Megan and Cody like fuckin' glue that day. Trust me, it's best. I'll tell T later. When Ty-Leah and Junior ask, I'll just tell them that Tynie and Bobby had some unexpected obligations to cover that they didn't believe were safe to discuss within the kids' earshot. Shit, it's not technically a lie." TreMarion intrudes.

"Thanks Dad, Tynie and I owe you one." Bobby approves. "No, you don't son. You two have covered some serious ground for us, now's our turn." "Dad, we're changing our locks before next Thursday. You and Mike are the only two to get a copy." Bobby advises. "That's not a half bad idea, son. Mike, you and I have locks to replace. Since you have court tomorrow, I suggest you go get that as soon as possible." TreMarion alerts. "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes TreMarion, that way we can get that at the same time." Mike furthers.

"Son, we love you. Mike and I apparently have a meeting in twenty minutes." TreMarion supposes. Mike and Bobby say their goodbyes in what's becoming the norm, then hang up. Before heading out with Mike, TreMarion pulls T over, updating him privately, concluding "That's why I'm about to claim to the kids that they'll hear from Tynie and Bobby tomorrow in light of obligations that I do not find safe to mention around them." "Excellent call Dad. I'll tell Sasha later." T agrees.

Watching the family elder ready to leave, Sasha's curious, T scurrying to her side. Leaned down so his lips are by her ear, T whispers "I have to tell you later." Sasha nods, then watching her husband head towards the crib with Ty-Leah and Junior in it. "Angels, Papa just got a call. Your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby are alright, it's just some things around their house came up. Your Uncle Bobby says those things aren't safe for you to be around or hear about. They love you enough to protect you this far, and they will miss hearing from you tonight. They swear they'll talk to you tomorrow, after those issues get fixed. Right now, your Papa's heading to help Mike with something, because he got a similar call that Papa did." T aligns.

"Angels, Daddy's not lying to you one bit. It broke your Aunt Tynie's heart to even have me deliver that message." TreMarion verifies. Hearing that, Sasha soothes "Your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby really do love you two. With all they are, they're showing it right now." Ty-Leah frets "Daddy, will Aunt Tynie be ok?" "Yes, beautiful. Your Uncle Bobby's working miracles with her right now." T sates. After hearing that, Ty-Leah and Junior accept the rest. TreMarion diverts from the front door, re-approaching T, only to boast in the latter man's ear "Nicely done, son." "No sweat." T claims, witnessing the family elder leave and shut the front door.

Mike texts before pulling from T's driveway "Call to have Ty-Leah talk to Cody before 8 tonight if you can. What I've got to get won't take that long." Sasha sends back "Ty-Leah goes to bed at that time man; it'll be more like 7. I know you have something to do for your house, so if it does take longer than you expect... I got this." Readily agreeing to that, they end the conversation in what's now considered the typical way.

T heads to lock the house, and then aid his wife in laying the kids out for their nap. When that's done, and the twins are starting to doze off, T takes Sasha into the kitchen. Debriefing her under his breath, T certifies "I was ordered by Dad to word it that way to the kids." "Hey, that really wasn't an order. Daddy was keeping in tune with how we want those types of things discussed around Ty-Leah and Junior. Oh my God T, I'm really worried about those two now." Sasha unveils. "I am too, which is why when Dad told me he's replacing the locks on the doors of this house, I didn't debate him. I do have to pay him back, though. Somehow." T adds. "He won't take that, you know it. He's helping us, especially after THAT news." Sasha cautions. Nodding as they go back to having a closer watch on the kids, that couple sits in perpetual silence for a bit.

Ty-Leah, in her sleep some time later, sobs "People I love could be hurt. I don't want that!" Junior intervenes "Sissy, they're fine. It's ok. Shhh… Shh... The adults got this." T explores "Ty-Leah, listen to your brother. We adults really do have this all taken care of. You don't need to worry, sweetheart. They're all ok. I'll find a way to prove it. You just nap now…" Sasha surprises T, calling Megan and Bobby at the same time. "Guys, I really don't know how Ty-Leah does it. She must have been in a dream, because we heard her cry that you guys are hurt. They're having their nap right now." Sasha initiates.

"I have an idea. Bobby, when you can, have Tynie call and leave a voicemail against Sasha's phone, then you call back with your own. Text me when you get that done, as I took this call on my line. I'll have Cody do the same thing. Mention we didn't want to wake her to say this, trust me." Megan plots.

"We should do that every night, Megan. You're right. In fact, you go first, since you have court come morning. Whatever you do DON'T say that in your voicemail... trust me!" Bobby counters. Exchanging love, they all hang up. Setting their phone aside, Sasha reiterates "T, our phone is about to go off three times. Don't answer it, Megan's plotting and I agree with her idea." T nods, wondering what's meant by that for now, yet the curiosity is soon removed.

True to Sasha's word, there are soon three voicemails left for Ty-Leah and Junior, Cody's first, Bobby's last. Afterwards, Tynie commends "Megan was a fuckin' genius. I just hope she realizes that!" "She does." Bobby chimes, getting laid against by his wife, as they're still on the couch. Aware she's not eaten since breakfast, he gets up, only to have that plan delayed by a kiss. Sitting back as that ends, Tynie's again left to relax as Bobby pretty much slaves away in the kitchen. Announcing his plan to replace their deadbolts before the courtdate, Bobby's stunned when he hears "We're not waiting past tonight to do that. Not after how Daddy and T told the kids we have house obligations that aren't safe for them to hear about. After lunch, we get that replacement lock. I want to put it in though, since you're basically laying your life down for me next week. By the way, Daddy's where I learned to install deadbolts."

Not wanting to upset her again, Bobby agrees to that, still working on their lunch. Under her breath, Tynie mentions possibly wearing her Kevlar to the courtdate, her husband coming into the room to get those wine glasses cleaned. Hearing her say that, Bobby contends "I know we have that armed escort, and he's going to be fully restrained with a spit mask and all… but unfortunately that may not be a half bad idea." "You in that Kevlar… ooh damn!" Tynie lusts, biting her lip afterwards. Standing beside her Bobby returns "You're just as hot in yours." Just as she heads to actually get lunch started, Bobby plans "Close your eyes and come with me."

Holding out his hand, Tynie takes it, complying as they cross the house. She doesn't open her eyes until they're both in her SUV, him driving, their phone making it to his side. Trying to explain his idea, Bobby gets cut off "No babe, I love the surprise aspect. Besides, HOW long has it been since it's just been you and I out together anyway?!" Giggling as he realizes she's right, Bobby drives on.

Taking in a bit of a big lunch after a while, they pick up that deadbolt, bumping into Mike. Tynie sees Mike trying to be frugal about the deadbolt, her warning "Dude, either you put that piece of shit back... Or I take the liberty of kicking your ass! Home security is NEVER something to be cheap about. I know I stand a high chance of Bobby taking a pissed off call from Megan for this, but I'll take that shot!" Several patrons heard Tynie say that. Immediately after they do, their wives discovered she was right, every last one of them yanking the cheapo deadbolt from the grasp of their spouses and exchanging it with one like the one in Bobby's hands. Mike laughs "Tynie, you get shit done!"

"Yeah she does, but she was serious. She will take the chance of Megan calling me pissed for her kicking your ass. She was also right about home security not being something to be cheap over." Bobby alerts, seeing that cheapo deadbolt still in Mike's hand. Announcing his closeness to the scene, TreMarion interrupts "Mike, Tynie is by no means joking. She will do as she warned you, in front of God and everyone here." That last warning was all it took for Mike to switch out the deadbolts, and start backing away from Tynie.

"Mike, I ain't mad at you dude. I just am that strict about not being a cheap bitch when it comes to anything connected to home security. Oh, and the part about kicking your ass and Bobby taking a pissy call from Megan… meant to further my message. Relax, I don't bite." Tynie insures. TreMarion and Bobby laugh at that, Mike uncovering "Alright Tynie, fair enough." In a bit of a flood formation, everyone whom overheard Tynie's warning to Mike gets the deadbolt she had Bobby grab, then the store looks perpetually deserted as they all leave. TreMarion calls Megan, informing her of Mike's returned attempt to be frugal with home security, and just who changed his mind.

Repeating the claim about "kicking his ass and Bobby taking a pissed off call" from Megan, TreMarion's stopped. "You've done enough on this, TreMarion. I just hope Tynie doesn't mind I use her line about home security and cheapness to drive home the point to Mike. I love him but sometimes he's a bit off about saving money. Oh, and I'd have only called Bobby to learn why my fiancée got his ass kicked by a girl." Megan reinstates. "She'd insist, Megan. I know my kid." TreMarion assents. Exchanging love, they hang up.

Those four head back to their homes, with the children in T's and Mike's distracted, TreMarion and Mike have just enough time to put in the deadbolts. Megan approaches her fiancée, trying to convince him that Tynie wasn't being a bitch, she was speaking honesties. "I know babe, I was wrong. Hey, least she got through to me and a group of others at the same time. Spared a lot of people more headaches, and insurance asshole meetings, too. Now, we just have to get a copy of this key to Tynie and Bobby." Mike alludes. "Yeah, I got that covered." Megan taunts. Leaving it at that for now, Mike and Megan go back to doting over Cody.

At Tynie and Bobby's, she's crouched by the front side of the door, the slim section that links into the jamb, installing the deadbolt. Bobby's standing over her, keeping eyes on both his wife and the front area of their home. Twenty minutes, and a few times testing the lock, she considers the job done, and then worries about how the family elder will gain a copy of the key. "You don't worry about that or anything else. Right now, the only thing that should be on your mind is the fact I'm going to get you comfortable." Bobby intends.

Escorting her back to the couch, Bobby's adamant about his wife relaxing, and for a short time, she does. They only spend about twenty minutes on the couch together with her in the reclining section and him sat beside her, when their entire positions suddenly change. Tynie throws the reclining section back to sitting upright, and then basically balls up against her man, without another word. "You've been preparing for the worst!" Bobby discovers, petting her side. "Si." Tynie sighs, keeping her eyes closed.

A few minutes of silence passes, before she finally bawls "You've been so amazing to me. Even when life kicked both our asses to Kingdom Come, you've been a phenom. We've survived so much, and I've already come close to losing you more times than I'll ever be ready for. I'm trying to be strong, attempting to push the prospect of existing without you out of my mind. That's right Bobby, without you I don't live, I merely exist. I've put you through hell too, and you've never once faltered, always being right there. God Bobby, you are way more than words to me. I've got so many emotions coursing through me right now. I just want the reason for the darker ones to die in prison already! I don't mean to be sounding so damning, but to me that definitely beats the chance I stand of proudly strutting into a courtroom with you at my side... only to barely walk out a widow. I know you're honored to do that for me, you want to show how far you're devoted to loving me. I respect and honor that, Bobby, believe me. I'm just being selfish, not wanting you to leave me that way. I'm also trying to prove to you that when I said I'd merely exist without you…."

"I know that beautiful." Bobby intervenes, wiping away some of her tears. "I gotta get this outta my system now. I don't want little brother seeing me like this tomorrow!" Tynie sobs. "No. Don't do that to yourself. I'll make sure Cody understands. Take all the time you need to let this out." Bobby refutes. Sasha heard what's due to happen at Tynie and Bobby's courtdate next week, debating whether or not to call and check on her. "Sasha, it's awesome you're concerned about her. Trust me honey, it's best to let Bobby and Tynie be for now. She'd probably not even be up to talk anyway. I know my other kid, when shit gets this deep, she clams up. It's rare, but when it happens, the best thing you can do is back off." TreMarion advises.

Megan remembers the scope of the threats placed against Tynie and Bobby too, only to get a text from Sasha, which says "They love us, but Daddy says stand down. Tynie's in need of time alone with Bobby right now. She's in a rare fear-induced silence bubble, and when those hit, it's best to just stand by. Love you." "We can do that. Love you too." Megan replies, recalling what Bobby said earlier today about Tynie and fielding phone calls. "Dear God, he was trying to warn us!" Megan grumbles. Mike's lost, but that's only for a moment, him seeing the most-recent texts between Sasha and his fiancée. Thankfully enough, Cody doesn't hear that, he's too busy staring at a kids' movie.

TreMarion then opts to start planning his households' final meal of the day, although now he's more worried over Tynie. T doesn't want the family elder doing much else today, so the task of dinner becomes his. Cody's movie ends, and when it does, he walks straight up on Mike, with a question "Daddy is there anything I can do for anyone?" "Yeah son, there is. You can go sit right by your mom while I figure out dinner. Everything else is already taken care of or planned out, for now." Mike cites, leaning down to kiss Megan's cheek. Obeying without a peep, Cody sees Megan hurry to put the phone on her opposite hip. "Mama…" Cody whispers. "I can't show you son, I've been asked not to." Megan alibies. Accepting that, he leans against her, getting an arm draped around his small frame.

Using her other hand, the entertainment center is shut off, Megan and Cody sitting in momentary silence. "What do I wear to court tomorrow?" Cody asks, changing the subject entirely. Megan hates the fact her son has to go to court, but knows since he's one of the victims; there isn't a choice in the matter. "Son, you and I cover that before we all go to bed. I'll help you with part of it when it's time." Mike deems.

Megan and Mike have to get what they plan to wear to court ready at the end of the day as well, which is why their meal is happening so much earlier than usual. Tynie seemingly out of no place asks "Bobby, how fast can you very strongly advise Megan and Mike to wear Kevlars tomorrow? How fast can you offer to loan ours to them? Some shit just came to me!" "On it right now." Bobby swears, calling Megan. Breaking her hold on Cody, the phone's rushed to Mike, whom fields a repeated version of Tynie's questions and offer.

"Man, you tell Tynie thanks for the offer. Megan and I don't believe in sharing those, no offense. We know why she thought of that, and we're grateful. You make sure she knows I have this covered, and we thank you for coming over tomorrow. Especially, since Tynie went so far to get a certain appointment switched, and has done so much for my house aside from that. I'm not saying which appointment it is outrightly, because Cody's too close right now." Mike recounts. "I can do that man, and none taken." Bobby procures. Ending the call with the same regards as is the new usual, the two hang up.

"Oh fuck, I just bossed you around. I swear to God that wasn't my intention. It was like BAM, something hit me. The dude we're staring down in court, as well as Mike's kin, are incarcerated. Their people however, aren't. I took the deep threats, and what they mean to us with that escort and your vow, and kind of hyper-extended the vow of protection. No offense." Tynie regrets. "None taken and you didn't boss me around. You did as I always say is a good thing; you went with your gut. Mike's got everything this side of us using that consent to sign the security system papers covered. He told me to tell you that, and they thank us for handling the security system company in their absence. He still feels like he owes you that slew of favors too, but he didn't say it in those words." Bobby recalls.

"That works. Fuck it. Today, I'm taking my pill early. I want to close out the night with a strong drink, while being in the very hot arms of my strong man." Tynie offers. "We can do that." Bobby agrees. "No gorgeous, you sit back. I've got this; after all, you've worked like a fuckin' dog already today." Tynie denies, kissing both his cheeks.

Releasing her, Bobby follows her, not saying a word. It isn't until she's rummaging the fridge for his favorites that Tynie gets stopped, him wrapping her in his arms tightly. Typically that move soothes her, but this time, it brings on frantic breathing. Dropping his chin to her shoulder, Bobby coaxes "Slow down baby, there's never that kind of rush." "I've got to revere you... I've got to honor you... While I still can… with you right here." Tynie stammers. "You've never been THIS scared!" Bobby notices. "Untrue. I've been this scared every time I've neared losing you. It's just now, it seems so much more serious because of what all we have to chance losing on the side." Tynie uncovers. "Turn around, let this all out." Bobby directs. Honoring his wishes, she again cries in his arms, the fridge door getting abruptly shut.

"I don't get it, why does a threatening bastard have the right to put us through this?! Seriously, has the court system caved so that criminals have rights and honest civilians, basically don't?!" Tynie wails. "I'm finding that out, don't you worry." Bobby grouses. Telling him that "doesn't happen before he feasts like the King he is to her" Tynie hears "You mean we feast together. After all, you are my Queen." This time, TreMarion goes against every other relative's wishes, researching just why a threatening bastard can put his family through this.

Calling David, TreMarion demands results, ones that will help his family, sooner rather than later. "I can get this situated before that court date TreMarion. I totally agree with you, that arrangement is a heinous miscarriage of justice in and of itself. I'll call you back when I get this handled." David asserts. "I don't say anything, nor do I want them hearing even a SYLLABLE about this deal, until it goes through. Got me?" TreMarion commands. "No problem." David accepts. TreMarion admits he got David's number from Tynie. "Yeah, she told me she'd do that. I'm completely alright with it." David claims, the two then hanging up.

Every home in the family except Tynie and Bobby's then has dinner, Sasha also ducking away to take her pill. TreMarion covers clean up, leaving the latest phone call between himself and David as T watches the kids. Tynie's yet again released from Bobby's embrace, the two then opting to cover making dinner at one another's sides. What none of them know is, David's next door neighbor is an appellate court judge. Having the latter man over for scotch and cigars, David manages to get TreMarion's requested resolution pretty much conquered. "I'll get this taken care of on my end first thing tomorrow, and call you. David, you just did the entire state of New York right. You have no idea how many cases have come before me under that family's concerns as pretenses. You will be kept abreast, and therefore be able to notify that family. The arrangement Tynie and Bobby were told of this morning will not stand, believe you me!" The appellate court judge premeditates.

"Not to pressure you Mark, but Tynie and Bobby have court for that particular case next Thursday at one in the afternoon." David educates. "Ohh, it won't take me that long to get this fixed… trust me." Mark procures. Toasting that deal, the two men sit and smoke cigars together for about another half hour before Mark leaves.

Tynie and Bobby have dinner finally; her pill taken right behind that, as he again cleans up. Knowing she sought out to end the day with a strong drink while being held, he scours the house for just the right beverage. She's awaiting him, thinking over all the things they talked about today, worried out of her mind for next Thursday's turn-out… at the same time. Everyone this side of the family elder is clueless about a certain inquiry and research being done, which is just how TreMarion wants it for the time being. Aware that Tynie's in one of her rare clam-up worried and scared times, he hopes that David really can "get this fixed" as he claimed.

Tynie's still waiting for Bobby, when she decides "Fuck it, after Mike and Megan's courtdate, I'm making that taco pizza. They need to relax after dealing with Mike's family and a judge. I just hope this doesn't make it back to them until they're walking in the front door." "No worries, it won't." Bobby promises, pulling out a bottle of strongest scotch in the house. "Oh shit, your massage!" Tynie shrieks. "Yeah, I have an idea about that. We do it first thing in the morning, because you're getting one too." Bobby counters. Tynie revels "Those strong, sexy hands working their magic on me first thing… mmmmm…" Hearing some elation to her voice, he pours the drinks, only to join his wife at the kitchen bar.  
>When both glasses are polished off, Tynie kisses both Bobby's cheeks, and clears from every dish they'd left out. Putting the scotch bottle in the fridge, she bends over, inadvertently teasing him. Bobby sneaks up on her, playfully batting her ass, getting a squeal from his wife as the fridge is yet again closed. Making his arms her belt basically, Tynie's wrapped in an embrace from behind, with nothing said. Standing against him, she feels his chin softly rest to her shoulder, that smile from a few minutes ago gleaming in the corner of her eye. Leaning her head back, Tynie whispers "Grazie baby…" Pecking a kiss to her cheek, Bobby resounds "Anything and I mean absolutely anything, for you."<p>

Their day done, with her pills and their phone on him, the two traverse the house, now aiming for their room. Only altering their hold so he doesn't step on her heels, Bobby insistently keeps his wife close. By now, everyone else in the family is either in bed, or nearly so. Mike's house is as ready for tomorrow's court date as they will be, with no awareness as to Tynie's plans for their return. David's day closed out on a good note for the family, one which they'll get the full details on another time. Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody now snore away, alongside their parents and TreMarion; with all phones they own charging. Sasha's pills are stashed the same way as always, as a prayer is said in the minds of the adults whom love Tynie.

She doesn't know this, but the one praying the hardest, is Bobby. Deciding communally to get cleaned up before going to bed, he diverts from the idea long enough to settle her pills to his end table, set an alarm and charge their phone. Without even knowing it, Bobby did that last part just as Mike had not too much earlier. Tynie's a bit of a snot, when they disrobe and enter the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby's absolutely doted over. Not disputing her actions, he returns them instead, the two closing out their day in a little peace. Exiting that tub, shutting it down, drying off and changing, the two rejoin each other's side at their beds' edge.

Kissing him passionately, Tynie tries to inject both apology and romance into the last moments to today's waking hours. It works, Bobby holding her closely until they slowly separate lips. Seeing the remaining apology in her eyes, he repeats "No need for that." Blinking a few times, Tynie tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Kneeling to the bed together, she lays out first, then him, her reaching down to cover them both. Cuddling up to Bobby in their bed the second she can, Tynie softly notions "I've leaned on you quite a bit today, sexy. I hate to say it…"

"There is never a limit on the number of times you can lean on me. There isn't even a number of times you can do that, it's a constant! I'm supposed to be your rock, babe. Don't put yourself through that, it's unneeded. Don't say or think it's you taking me for granted, because it's not. You are being the woman I adore; you're not relying on those old fronts or ways. That's what I love to see, that and your natural beauty. Now, I've got you, as always. I love you." Bobby rebuts. Doing her best to entangle her body with his, Tynie honors that wish, yearning "All I ask is you try to get some sleep. I love you, too." Kissing her temple, he promises to honor that desire, her clinging to him.

Falling asleep that way, she only feels him delicately settling her body as fully laid out in his arms. Bobby doesn't slumber for an hour after his wife started, his praying-yet-still-worried mind keeping him up for that timeline. Tomorrow's another day, and aside from keeping a few promises, they'll be alone.

Only TreMarion knows of what David's doing for the family right now, as it's been mentioned before. David is the only one who is aware of how far the family elder's request is being taken, for tonight anyway. Everyone from little Cody to Bobby himself is worried over Tynie, although the adults tried to sate those frets in the minds of the kids. One store manager's actions have taken away from Tynie again, and not only does it piss Bobby off… it greatly concerns him. His wife's overall tone for today has been one of fear, literally from the moment she first spoke. Now, all Bobby can do is show Tynie those vows about her protection were meant. As far as he currently knows, that may very well entail throwing his life on the line should a pre-arranged armed in-court escort for them fail. Sadly yet truly, Bobby indeed called it when he noticed Tynie'd spent most of today:

Preparing for the worst….


	199. Ch 199

Title: Peace Anew…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

In the wee hours of the morning, Tynie's freed of Bobby's grasp, but now she's thrashing in bed. Her head tosses back and forth, her eyes closed, as she pants "No… God no… Not Bobby… Not my babe!" Her entire body quakes; which startles Bobby awake, with him urgently holding her against the bed. Still raggedly breathing, Tynie weeps "That fucker's people took my Bobby away!" "No, they didn't. I'm holding you right now. I'm here baby, I'm alright. Shhh…. Shhh…" Bobby lulls. Her body stops quaking, but her hands hold him loosely now, him coaxing "Open your eyes, see for yourself." She does, and when that happens, his entire face is peppered in kisses. "Oh God, I thought…" Tynie starts. "I know babe, you had a nightmare, that's all. I've been here the entire time." Bobby assures.

"I'm sorry for being so weak." Tynie apologizes. "You having that fear isn't weakness, so you don't need to apologize. Your fear is grounded in your devotion." Bobby debunks. Tightly holding him now, Tynie drops her eyes from his, burying her forehead against his collarbone. "Thank you Lord, for letting me keep Bobby here with me." Tynie prays. "I'm just as grateful to Him for you as you are for me." Bobby confesses. Hearing the panic return to her breathing pattern, time is devoted by Bobby to detour her mind from those naggings.

"Don't you even think for a moment that you owe me, beautiful. You needed me, and I was right there. Just as I always will be. That's not something I dare want you believing comes with my getting paid back. It's my job, I'm your man. Besides, you've been there for me." Bobby closes. "Fair enough, now I've got to get you back to sleep." Tynie absolves. With a bit of deviance to his smile, Bobby retorts "You have that backwards. You are always first." Kissing passionately now, the two lay as they were, until the love display ends. Pulling her nearly all the way on top of him, Bobby does his best to keep Tynie close, knowing she's already had one fear-induced nightmare already. Treating his heartbeat as the center of her pillow, she sleeps more soundly now than she has in hours.

For a first in quite a while, Megan's awakened by the sound of Cody screaming. Echoing across the hall, it's like a sonic boom "Ty-Leah!" Rushing to her son, Mike in tow, the two soon take a while soothing him. Learning what the nightmare consisted of, Mike institutes "Son, believe me, she's fine. You really like her, I can tell. You'll hear from her soon, trust me. It'll show you, she's alright." Cody's relaxed now, Megan tucking him back in, Mike's statement working like a charm. They too go back to bed, court coming up this afternoon means they have to be at their best. Once that household's shrouded in snores again, not one thing crosses any of their minds.

T and Sasha are awakened by the baby monitors relaying the sound of Ty-Leah crying out "Uncle Bobby... NO!" They and TreMarion race to the kids' room, finding her trembling in bed. Junior stumbles awake, unknowing of what happened, he's taken into TreMarion's arms so T can hold Ty-Leah. "Daddy… Bad man made Uncle Bobby… gone..." Ty-Leah cries. "Uncle Bobby's not gone sweetie. I'll be right back with the proof." Sasha claims, hurrying to get her and T's phone. Coming back to her daughter, Sasha explains "They didn't want to wake you from your nap, honey. They and Cody did something that Megan told them to, and frankly I agree with." Playing the voicemails with Bobby's being first, that claim is repeated in every one. "Sasha, that timing was genius." TreMarion applauds. Nodding, Sasha shrugs, leaving her response at that.

"Daddy, will bad man make Uncle Bobby gone now?" Ty-Leah worries. "Angel, you asked the wrong person that. I have it arranged with a good guy named David to help see to it, as best as David can… that the answer to your question is no. I'm waiting on a call-back as we speak. You didn't know you asked the wrong person that, so it's ok." TreMarion confesses. "Daddy…" Sasha gasps, in awe. "Dad, thank you. Seriously." T gratifies. "Papa got things done; I thought that was Aunt Tynie turf." Junior jests, trying to lighten the mood. "Son, your Papa is where Aunt Tynie learned that." Sasha clarifies. "Brother, that was funny." Ty-Leah compliments.

Caring for the kids from there, Ty-Leah and Junior are later tucked back into bed, Sasha and T still grateful for what TreMarion originally did behind their backs. Sharing love, the three adults head back to bed. Ty-Leah giggles "Aunt Tynie has turf" in her resumed sleep, Junior following "And Papa taught her how to get it." Overhearing that through the baby monitors, the adults in that house chuckle, then return to sleeping themselves.

David's awakened not too long after the family heads back to sleep, with news that is simply stunning. Mark's been working on David's request all night, and was able to get some things aligned that may mean Tynie and Bobby don't have to appear at the court house for that store manager case after all. "I can't get this confirmed until after 9 in the morning, David. I have an opening on my schedule today to handle this, at that time. When I do, you get called. You know what to do then." Mark resonates. "Will do." David grumbles, the two hanging up. Every phone between all of them is charging again, each person once more returning to slumber for a few hours.

Five hours later….

Tynie wakes, still remorseful for "what she did" to Bobby earlier, kissing him lightly on the lips. Taking that affection and deepening it, he pulls her fully atop him, keeping the embrace tight. Slipping their lips apart, she beams "You're so strong and sexy." "My all is, as it has been since day one, for you." Bobby oaths. Yet again, his body betrays his attempts at being a gentleman, her feeling the pulse of his hard between her legs. "I'd love to…" Tynie implies, getting released. Following her out of bed, they disrobe, him getting pawed at and hungrily kissed. Yanking her closer, Bobby feels his wife spread her legs, inviting his entry. He doesn't take that invitation as they stand; rather she's guided back to the bed before being taken.

Every bit of angry emotions they've held since yesterday is channeled into the power of this sex. Their hungry kisses are pulled apart so each can breathe, this lovemaking being some of the most intense they've shared in for a bit. Wracked with lust, Tynie writhes under Bobby, which serves as his challenge to further intimately blow her mind. From head to toe, her desire is etched in signals that Bobby catches as he keeps thrusting, his body sending back similar messages. Grunting, gritting his teeth, the impending orgasm in Bobby is stifled back, as Tynie's release is sought out first. When she can take no more of holding back release, every inch of his cock, balls, and inner thighs are flooded with her juices, her screaming "I love you!" Unable to last far beyond her orgasm, Bobby hollers his love to her, erupting in his wife's depths. Collapsing on top of her, Tynie pets his back, praising the prowess of Bobby's intimacy while simultaneously refuting his worry about her comfort. "My all is, as it has been since I first saw you on screen, for you." Tynie swears. "Ti Amo…" Bobby whispers, hearing the same back from his wife.

T and Sasha haven't made love in a few days, so when they wake and she asks for it, he obliges. Taking out every bit of their pent up need, they come together later, kissing when that hits. Megan and Mike do similarly, but they refuse to know that.

As for TreMarion and the kids, all they do for now is sleep. That changes an hour after Megan and Mike have had sex, the three people in that home taking turns showering. They've got a court date in a matter of hours, with Tynie and Bobby coming to watch the house while they're gone. Getting Ty-Leah and Junior roused from bed later, T and Sasha realize it may be best to have them hear directly from Tynie and Bobby.

Speaking of those two, they've been cuddling after their intimacy for a while now, finally getting out of bed together for their day. Going about the typical morning regimen, Tynie elicits "I think it may be best for us to check on Ty-Leah and Junior, maybe even Cody." "We'll be seeing Cody in a few hours. You're right though, we should talk to Ty-Leah and Junior before we do that. If we can, that is." Bobby assents. "There's just one way to find out…" Tynie teases, calling Sasha. "Thank God you called! Ty-Leah had another nightmare. This time she said bad man made Bobby gone..." Sasha relives. Immediately hitting the speaker button, Tynie instructs "Put her on sista."

Sasha does, Tynie inducing as she hits the speaker button on her phone "Hey little mama, I heard tale you worried over Bobby. He's right here honey…." "I'm fine beautiful, I heard the same tale." Bobby insures. "Thank God!" Ty-Leah gasps, the four of them then conversing for a short time. "Aunt Tynie, I have a question. Is it true Papa taught you how to get turf?" Junior asks. "It sure is, little man." Tynie consents. "OK, now where did that come from?" Bobby poses. "I had bad dream, Uncle Bobby. Papa said he got things done. Junior asked Papa what he just asked Aunt Tynie, and Mama said that about Papa, Aunt Tynie and turf." Ty-Leah summarizes.

"Daddy…" Tynie chides. "No sis, this time it was for good reason. He did that to show the kids that he'll still help us. He didn't want to say anything yesterday because he hadn't gotten much done when we went to bed." T defends. "He speaks the truth, Tynie." TreMarion booms. "Alright then." Tynie forfeits, returning to her chit-chat with Ty-Leah and Junior. Bobby and Ty-Leah really hit it off this time, the two bonding more tightly than they have to date. Of course, Junior and Tynie do the same thing, Sasha and T marveling "They're really close, already." Unaware of the details to the "turf" TreMarion took over on their behest, that remark both honors and worries Tynie. Trying to hide the last regard, she makes it through the conversation with the kids, handing Bobby the phone as that's ended.

Learning of the "Favor" TreMarion called into David, and what he got wind of in that process, Bobby advises "Dad, when you get that update, call and ask to speak to me. I really don't want Tynie worried about this any more than she's already been. I'll find a way to tell her." "Son, that was actually David's orders. I am not to tell Sasha or Tynie. I'm to update T when we can speak alone, which is how I expect that update call to be taken by you. Even if the call comes from David directly." TreMarion relents. "Definitely." Bobby concurs. One-by-one, they send love, and both phones are hung up.

Kissing all over Bobby's cheek, Tynie honors "Thank you babe." Deftly wrapping her under his left arm, Bobby replies "Not a problem." Mike and Megan have no clue about all that happening, all they know is tonight; if they can help it Cody's talking to Ty-Leah.

"Hubby, hand me the phone please. An idea just struck me." Tynie requests. Getting that device in hand, she texts Mike and Megan "To ease Little Brother's nerves about today's courtdate, have him call to talk to Ty-Leah when I and Bobby get there. Trust me, it may be best. If you have any problems with that, I'm to take over the call. Bobby's doing enough at your place for one day dammit! Love you." "LOL. Having him call now, thanks for the idea. Love you." Megan replies. Explaining the call's timing to Sasha, Megan's stopped when Sasha says "Hey, I was actually about to call you guys anyhow. It's all good." Allowing Ty-Leah and Cody to chat for a while, Tynie's suspicion about Cody's nerves is proven, and resolved in one talk. In the background of the phone call on his side, Mike brags "Damn, Tynie's good!" "Hey, no foul wording my auntie, Mike!" Ty-Leah shrieks. "Sorry angel." Mike chuckles.

Resuming her conversation with Cody, Ty-Leah goes right back to being giddy and giggly. Cody's the same way, him regretting later "I hate to do this beauty, but I've got to be someplace soon. I promise you, we'll talk again really soon." "Ok cutie, you just be careful." Ty-Leah whimpers. "I will." Cody sighs, their part of the call ending on that note. TreMarion doesn't tell Mike what he did Bobby, instead all the adults exchange is well wishes for today's courtdate before both phones in on the call are hung up. Then, Tynie sends Mike a text he didn't see coming "I don't care what you say. I'm pulling myself OFF the deferment for the taco pizza today. I was going to surprise you, but I thought you all needed to know about it. Love you." "Actually, that works. Love you." Megan sends back, holding Mike's phone in her right hand.

Telling Mike that latest news, Megan recalls "She DID say Bobby's doing a lot around here while we're gone." "No honey, she said "Bobby's doing enough at your place for one day dammit!" Mike recalls. "Knowing Tynie, it's the same thing, Daddy." Cody deems. After that, Cody gets help tying his tie for court, Megan obtaining a picture of just her son. Sending that to Sasha, she messages "For Ty-Leah." Mike sees her do that, quipping "Nicely done babe." Kissing her quickly, the two men in that house sit back waiting for Megan to return to the living room. Sasha shows Ty-Leah the picture of Cody all dressed up, her daughter swooning "he's so cute…" "Little brother cleans up nice!" TreMarion and T applaud as one, they too seeing the picture.

Tynie and Bobby have everything they need for today on them, deciding to head on out to Mike's. Securing the house, she's kept close by him, up until they use his SUV to get there. Bobby drives, his wife hoping that for once, today's a day with minimal phone calls to field. Bobby catches her concerning over that, resolving "That's why the phone's staying on me, dear. You're not doing much at Megan and Mike's, aside from that taco pizza you offered. Not if I can help it." Relaxed at that notion, Tynie smiles, and the two then arrive way ahead of schedule at Mike's.

Being let inside by Mike himself, Tynie justifies "We knew you had court, but didn't know if the outfits you were going to wear had anything that was dry-cleaning only as a part of them. When Bobby gets his cheek kissed, he's going to sit back with you guys. I'm going to make something that I assure you won't mess up your outfits. By the way Mike, you don't look half bad. I'll freely admit I think Bobby's much hotter in a suit, though." Cody walks up on Tynie after hearing that, with a worry in his eyes. "Aww little brother, I hadn't seen you yet. You look really good right now. Trust me, if Ty-Leah saw you in that suit, she'd be swooning for the rest of the day." Tynie commends.

Megan takes a text from Sasha, evading "Tynie, you should seriously consider playing the lottery." Looking up from Cody, noticing Megan in her outfit for the first time, Tynie squeals "Damn girl!" Mike shuts the door, Bobby getting his cheek kissed; he takes Cody into the living room. "Yeah Mama, Tynie's at it again. We're not allowed in the kitchen, and neither's Daddy. She said something about dry cleaning and food." Cody shortens. Mike hurries out of the kitchen, admitting "She did say all that, dear. It's why they're here earlier than they said they'd be." "Little shit!" Megan says through her teeth, smiling.

Tynie takes about fifteen minutes to whip up a meal that she finds suitable between Cody's food allergies and their outfits. Delivering it to them, she notifies "Since I made this, if you have a dry-cleaning bill..." "Nope. Not happening. You've done enough…" Cody declines. "He beat us to it." Megan reveals. Giving Bobby his before taking hers, they all sit back and eat together. When she realizes they've yet to have drinks to go with it all, Tynie's stopped by Bobby handling it. Already having snacked and taken her pill, Tynie has no worries on her mind for the first time in almost two whole days. Megan tries to clean up after the meal, Tynie desisting "Not in that outfit you aren't. I've got this. You three kick back." Keeping her word, the meal and Mike's kitchen, are cleaned in what he considers "record time."

"Without your consent, I ain't cleaning the oven." Tynie warns, returning to the living room. Megan notifies "You aren't cleaning the oven anyway, Tynie. Cody was right, until you make that taco pizza, you've done enough." "Taco pizza?!" Cody squeals, surprised. "Yep. I have three recipes for it actually. I'm going to have to come up with a fourth, but that's no big." Tynie releases. "Cody's food allergies..." Mike and Megan realize together. "Wait, Tynie. You're making a special-recipe taco pizza... For me?" Cody wonders. "For all of us really, but yes, it is special for you too." Tynie interprets.

"Forgive me Bobby." Cody dubs, hugging Tynie and kissing both her cheeks intermittently. "You're alright little man." Bobby chuckles, as Tynie craves "Bobby's right honey, you're good. Relax."

Halfway obeying, Cody sits back between his parents, implying "Mama, I really don't want to see them again." "Little brother, we know you don't want to see them again. We totally get why, too. Listen to me sweets; today's a good day for you. Seriously, it's a day that in a sense is special. You're getting freed of them once-and-for-all. You see them today, and that's it. It's over, for good. You've got us, you've got TreMarion, T, Sasha, Junior… and you've definitely got Ty-Leah. She adores you. Trust me on this Cody, you're GOLDEN!" Tynie dedicates. "No matter what, Cody. She's right." Bobby affirms.

Mike and Megan turn to look at their son, whom is now positively glowing. "Tynie, honestly… go buy that lotto ticket… today." Mike infers. Tynie situates "Not until you all are relaxed, in casuals, have had my taco pizza, you and Megan have a couple beers with me I'm not!" "I think she's saying cleanup from that is Bobby's turf. I could be mistaken." Cody assumes. "You're not, that was the plan." Bobby confirms. Sharing in idle chit-chat for a time, the three due for court manage to have their minds diverted from that fact.

Half an hour later, Mike's phone goes off, Tynie leaping to answer it. It's the security system company, calling to confirm the appointment. "Yeah, my husband Bobby is of full authority to sign the forms and invoices for that. There are exigent circumstances that I am NOT at liberty to discuss right now which warrant the use of a pre-existing consent that BEST be ALL OVER Mike Logan's account with you people for Bobby to do that! Check your system, but DON'T keep me on hold all day while you do it! I assure you that consent exists!" Tynie admonishes. With one glance at her system, the agent provides "You're right. It's noted already." Taking Mike's phone to the front stoop suddenly, Tynie shuts the front door before tearing numerous new assholes into that agent.

"Daddy, you think Tynie'd teach me how to be that protective?" Cody poses. "I think we can arrange that." Bobby laughs. "Honestly, in her own way, she already is." Mike alters. Coming back towards Megan, Tynie nearly apologizes when Cody intercedes "I'm supposed to get protective lessons from you Tynie, but Daddy says I already am. Something I don't get." "Bobby, why don't you take a stab at translating that, for him? I've got to have an unexpected meeting with either Mike or Megan on the front stoop." Tynie proffers. Mike takes back his phone, getting lead across his own house, as Bobby honors his wife's wish.

Detailing all she said to the agent, Tynie concludes "Which is why your phone and I mystically disappeared out here fifteen minutes ago." "Yeah, that's also why I claimed Cody's getting protectiveness lessons from you as it is. Although Bobby's trying to tell him what we mean by that right now." Mike corrects. Leading her back in the house and locking it, Mike and Tynie soon sit by their loves. "Bobby, it's unfair. Tynie won't let me pay her back for all this, and it's work. You're supposed to pay for work you have done, Daddy taught me that." Cody contends. "To her it's not work, Cody. It's a chance to show she cares, and that she won't take payment for. I know my wife; she doesn't like it when people try that. It breaks her heart. I've seen her cry every time someone tries that, thinking as you did. I know you didn't know that's how she sees it, but now you do." Bobby stipulates.

"He speaks the truth, sweets." Tynie vouches. "I know what question just crossed your mind, Cody. Don't ask, because I don't know the answer to that one." Bobby presumes. "Honey!" Tynie squeals, blushing. Mike teases "That shade of red really suits you Tynie." "Yeah it does!" Megan agrees. "Mama, Daddy, Bobby, that's not nice… you embarrassing Tynie like that!" Cody chides. "Stand down little brother, it's all good." Tynie soothes.

Sitting by her husband, Tynie sees Cody turn to face Mike, the child admitting he's both scared and nervous. Trying to assure his son that everything will be fine, Mike sees Tynie again making off with his phone. Rushing into the kitchen, she alibies "Yeah, he left his phone by me, because right now he's assisting their son in getting ready for court. I'm authorized to answer this thing, now what's happened?" Finding out that the courtdate is still this afternoon, Tynie learns that Mike's family will be handling their end through closed circuit televisions in solitary confinement. "I'm going to ask this in the best way I can due to the fact there's a kid in the area I'm taking this call and he may hear part of it. Is the reason for that what I think it is?" Tynie proposes. "Yes." The court agent curtly replies.

"Listen man, I have to alert the child's parents immediately. Sorry I've been so roundabout with how I've handled you, but I REFUSE to be detailed about this kind of thing in the most remote presence of a child. Goes against the CORES of EVERYTHING I believe in." Tynie cautions. Understanding that entirely, then the court agent hangs up, with Tynie surrendering the phone evading "Megan, a word. Preferably now, and alone."

Following her out of the room, Megan soon gets news from Tynie that wasn't predicted. "Yes, I basically stole your fiancées phone to take that call. Yes, I lied my ass off about you guys preppin' for court. Yes I was a bitch to that court agent, but you should have heard them!" Tynie rationalizes. "Ok how many beer cases am I going to owe you this week?" Megan gripes. Tynie shakes her head, giving Megan's answer, the two ladies returning to the others in Mike's house. Leaving their son with Tynie and Bobby, Mike's soon alerted as to what Tynie did moments ago and why. Having notified him privately, Megan adds "She's on a roll, seriously!" Agreeing with her, Mike leads his fiancée back to their son.

Regrouped with all in their home, Megan and Mike see Tynie leaning in to whisper into Bobby's left ear, her saying "Long story short, Cody halfway got his wish about not seeing them. Won't say more in present company." Bobby nods, turning to face her he plans "Alright but before you make that taco pizza for us, you, me and Cody are relaxing." Leaning against him, she's draped in Bobby's arms, Cody being a snot. Taking his dad's phone, he gets a picture of that, and then turns to do the same to his parents, self-defending "Hey, we said family pictures will be taken." "Yeah, we did cutie. Thing is, that's not what I had in mind. Trust me; we'll get professional family pictures done. I'm leaving that little plot between Mike and Bobby though!" Tynie recoils, smiling broadly.

"Yes she did just do that, and I know the rest of the family will agree with her on it. I already do, because she's covered enough for all of us… dammit!" Megan refers. Tynie jests "Ok, am I cuddled into the middle of some sort of roast here?!" "No. Mama just backed you." Cody denies. Promising she knew that and she was joking, Tynie notions "Little brother, you must be nervous. You've never been so tense around me before. What can I do to change that, huh?" "I don't know. I'm trying to be strong." Cody cites. Tapping out of Bobby's hold, Tynie opens her arms for Cody, inviting "Come here honey." In her arms in seconds, the child weeps, berating himself.

"No. No. No. That's all not true. Hey. I was serious when I said today's going to end good for you. Cody, it's great you're learning from Mike. You've misunderstood a few things, that's all. I'm right here. Tell me what you're confused on." Tynie insists. Cody does, Tynie translating every item that confused him, doing so as gently as she can. "So, it's ok for me to be sensitive sometimes? It's not weak, and I'm not a bad man for it?" Cody worries. "Cody, you're not a bad little man anyway. I don't know what got you thinkin' that. Yes, it's ok for you to be sensitive sometimes. No man is a rock all the time, and any man who tells you otherwise is a damn liar. I'd rather see you come at me needing to vent, cry... Whatever... Than have you thinkin' for a second you gotta bottle shit up. Trust me little brother, the family's with me on this. Anybody in the family who tells you differently answers to me after your parents handle them. I'm not supposed to be using foul language around you, so I'm already apologizing to your parents for the two obscenities I just did."

"She just misspoke son, she won't be "handling" any one in the family who isn't on board for this. Aside from that, we're good with how she told you that stuff." Mike amends. "Your shirt, it's dry-cleaning only." Cody frets. "That's not your worry either." Tynie refuses, releasing the child. Looking at Cody, Mike and Megan see the happy-go-lucky glow return to his face. Pointing his thumb to Tynie, the child teases "Yeah. She's good." Three of the five people in that house now have just less than two hours to get to court, Mike deciding it may be best to go ahead and leave.

Hugging Tynie, Cody whispers his thanks for her help. "Hey sweetie, no problem." Tynie responds, soon after watching them head out. Arising to lock the house, Tynie hopes "Let that courtdate be quick and as painless as possible. Poor Cody's been scared out of his head." Coming up on her, Bobby accepts "Yeah, he was. You were amazing with him." Hugging him, Tynie's lead back to the couch, where she's told to stay until those security system installers show up.

The installation of Mike's new security system takes about an hour after that, Bobby signing the forms as the workers keep away from Tynie. She notices that, and the way they were acting all scared around her when they were working. Keeping that to herself until they leave and Bobby again locks the house, Tynie broadcasts "Yeah, I get results. After all the SHIT businesses have dealt this family for so long, they had every right to be afraid of me!" Approaching his wife, Bobby wonders why she said that, figuring he'll learn when they're side by side. True to that suspicion, Tynie does tell him "why she just said that," and she underscores the frustration held against how businesses and criminals alike deal with the family.

"I didn't want to say this; I was hoping it was a notion that would go away. I've believed for a good while now that I'm the reason this family's been through so much. I'm why we catch all that hell, so I thought I had to bring the heat. You know? Defend those that I've basically made suffer." Tynie uncovers. "None of how businesses have treated us is your fault. The ones with fault are us, baby. The family, with me being emphasized, is who takes that heat. We brought you to this point, to that belief. We deserve it." Bobby expounds. She doesn't speak again; Tynie's huddled up in his arms, hanging her head in shame. Clearing his throat, Bobby changes that last part. T's house knows nothing of those developments; they've been busy keeping to the daily itinerary for Ty-Leah and Junior this whole time. Assuming they'll find out the rest when they're meant to, T, TreMarion and Sasha keep their phones laid aside for now.

Meanwhile, Mike, Cody, and Megan are waiting to see the judge, in a sectored off room. When they got to the courthouse, they went through security only to be whisked into that area. Mike and Megan suspect why that is, but do not say it to their son. Right before the sentencing, a bailiff tells Mike to choose who's going to witness that proceeding, with the other two having an armed guard at either side of them until it's done. Mike tells the bailiff it'll be him, Cody remaining curious, but now he's scared again. The bailiff is a dad himself, offering "Son, it's alright. Your Dad's safe, you are too. The judge has a special way to handle these things, one that doesn't get mentioned over the phone. It's a standard thing for this judge when little ones are involved. Trust me, all is well." Looking at Megan, Cody smirks, Megan pleading "Believe him. What we just heard makes a lot of sense."

Cody nods, smiling once more, as Mike's lead before the judge. Thanking the bailiff for how Cody was just treated, Mike hears "I'm a dad myself. Not only that, but I tell all kids who have to be here that when the case goes before her." Pointing to the judge, the bailiff decodes "Your Honor, I'm sorry for doing that. The main victim in this case, whom is standing next to me, has a child, and the child had questions. I did what I did to make sure this man got straight answers for his son, as you know I am a dad."

The judge nods, contending "A kid who likes straight answers, rare." From that line, the case is called to order, with only Mike's family's public defender appearing on closed circuit TV. David's there, in no time standing by Mike and the bailiff, David daring "My clients will appeal any attempt to extend this case with legal maneuverings. They have just as much a Constitutional right to a speedy trial as the defendants' have to face their accusers! Your Honor, I assure this court, I have NO problem taking those appeals of my clients all the way to the U.S. SUPREME COURT!" Noting that, the judge alerts "Defense counsel, you've been appropriately warned. Are your clients willing to chance facing that alongside their sentences… which I'm due to stipulate?"

"No, we won't challenge him. We'll accept whatever sentence you order, Your Honor." The public defender surrenders. "In that case, the family of Mike Logan Sr. is found guilty, and summarily sentenced to life without parole. Defense counsel will have two hours exactly to obtain their copy from my chambers or face both criminal charges and professional sanctions himself. When you get the forms counsel, we are adjourned!" The judge renders, slamming her gavel down so hard it nearly breaks.

Mike looks at David, inferring "I just learned all I need to." David nods, waiting for their copy of the papers. That much not taking too long, David gets the forms, the case deemed closed. Leaving the courtroom, Mike goes to his fiancée and son, and David goes the opposite direction. Heading home, Mike, Cody and Megan don't yet know of the call Bobby then gets.

"When you're done with court for that day man, call me. We can pick up the papers from that case then." Bobby remits, after learning about what Mark was able to get done for them. "Will do man." David concurs, hanging up. With Tynie now at his side, Bobby smiles. "You mean to tell me…" She begins. "Yep, we don't appear Thursday. David had an appellate judge get the arrangement with the armed escort thrown out. That's why I gave the offer about the papers." Bobby concludes.

"We owe David and whoever that fuckin' appellate judge was Heinekens for this!" Tynie cheers, hugging her man's neck suddenly. Still holding onto their phone, Bobby gets a text from David "Tell your wife: no you don't. He won't take them, nor will I. Not when we've righted a heinous miscarriage of justice. I had a feeling she mentioned owing us Heinekens. I know that judge; he's literally my next door neighbor." Reading that to his wife, Bobby sends back "Fine. Thanks man, and thank him too." Agreeing to do that, David ends the conversation and heads back to his office. Peppering Bobby's entire face with kisses, Tynie breaks the hold, heading to make that taco pizza.

"Oh shit, this isn't going to be done before they get here!" Tynie panics. "Relax baby, I know how to take care of this." Bobby soothes. Smiling as she worked, the pizza gets thrown into the oven just before Mike, Megan and Cody return. Going to change first, Mike sees Tynie double-back to secure the house. Megan sees something else, a beaming smile on Bobby's face, one they are soon to learn the reason behind. Filling the living room again, Tynie sits by her husband, Megan her fiancée, and Cody between them. "Tynie, Daddy told me that you were right. I am free, it is for good. Today is a good one, just like you said." Cody announces.

"Cody, you're not the only free one in this house. I got a call a bit ago which says the freedom covers everyone here. I just have one meeting with a guy named David on Thursday." Bobby extends. "Tynie, you stay put. I'll check the pizza, we're celebrating!" Megan institutes. Barely kissing Mike's cheek, she heads to the kitchen, Bobby handing Mike some folded papers. Instead of asking, Mike sees Bobby then take his wife into his arms, pulling Tynie into his lap, then praising "You're the best baby." "Hey, I learned from the best." Tynie reviews, kissing his cheek. "Tynie you best go buy that lotto ticket today by the sounds of it!" Megan hollers. "Yeah sis, that's an "on our way home" thing. Yes, you'll know if I win. Bobby's planning to call everyone then." Tynie yells back. Mike and Bobby exchange a look, Cody inquiring "Is it just me or do the ladies of the family have a habit of selling out surprises?" "Like Tynie said son, we learned from the best!" Megan defends. Tynie roars with laughter at that, Bobby and Mike shrugging as Cody joins Tynie.

Telling Megan he'll "Be right back," Mike secures every form that was on him, re-grouping with the others after. Tynie and Cody have stopped laughing; now she's telling him to text her random numbers that would work for the lotto. Getting that text, she locks it to her phone; kisses Cody's cheek and has him return Mike's phone. "What, may I ask, just happened?" Mike inquires. "Cody had questions about how I plan to play the lotto. I went ahead and had him pick a few numbers, figuring that'd help ease those curiosities." Tynie remembers.

"Tynie, go on break. You've been on a roll pretty much all damn day." Megan requests. Mike, Bobby, and Cody chuckle at that, Tynie complying with Megan's wish. The taco pizza comes out, as do the drinks, Mike and Bobby serving everyone there. "By the way Bobby, no. You're not cleaning my oven, not after all you guys have done and are doing for us. I forbid it." Megan forbids. Conceding with a smile, Bobby nods, then they all eat. As Cody finishes, again Bobby's apologized to, as Tynie's hugged from the side with her right cheek covered in short kisses. "You're good little brother. Relax." Tynie chuckles. Mostly obeying her, Cody sits at Tynie's feet, staring up at her in awe.

"Now sweets, I'm serious. You don't need to sit at my feet like that, I'm never above you. I know you respect me, and right now you think I'm totally awesome for the pizza. I get that honey, believe me. I also know you're really skittish about Bobby seeing you hug me or kiss my cheek. Don't be. He's not the kind of jerk who'd be mad over something like that. Look at his face, Cody. He's totally cool with what you did. Remember this honey, if there comes a time when Bobby is upset with you, he'll have me talk to you and explain it. I know you like straight answers, and that's the same with me. However, I also am aware that when I speak to you it's easily honored. Bobby's just using that link in that situation as a positive, that's all. Ok?" Tynie garners.

"She misspoke on only one part, Cody. If there comes a time when you upset me, it'll be me discussing it with you first. You can go to her if you aren't sure about parts of what I tell you then. Other than that, she's right… we're good." Bobby objects. "Babe, Tynie REALLY needs that retreat. She can't relax for very long, she's trying to do so much…" Megan concerns. "Yeah, they both are. I'm good with how they handled Cody with that though. As for the retreats love, they'll be arranged. No worries." Mike resolves. "Tynie, what can I do to get you to relax? You've done lots for me, and the family." Cody inquires. Reaching out and scruffing his hair, Tynie absolves "You can kick back with us."

Giggling as he lightly pulls her hand from his hair, Cody takes a spot opposite Bobby, with Mike and Megan sitting across from them. "I already told TreMarion and T most everything, it didn't take long. I did that when I secured the forms from court and the security company. Thought it wasn't right, saying anything about Tynie and the lotto ticket for now, honestly." Mike informs. "Dude, you're having me kick back…" Tynie scolds, with a big smile. Smiles all around, they at last have the drinks, Cody getting soda this round. Clearing from it all later, Mike goes back to Megan's side.

Tynie and Bobby stay a while, having one more beer, before being seen out. Heading home, she does get the lotto ticket, using five of the numbers Cody texted her. Deeply breathing, she hands the ticket and their phone to Bobby, the two then resuming their way to the house. "Mike's a six-foot-three little shit." Tynie jests, remembering what he did before they left that house. She's driving, Bobby texting that to Mike, adding "In a way I agree with her. Thanks man." "Like the ladies said a while back, learned from the best. No problem." Mike answers. Closing out the conversation with "Good luck Tynie," both phones are holstered to a side.

The drawing is an hour after they get home, Bobby and Tynie soon being on the couch together. Their house is secured, the two sitting there relaxing in wait of the turnout. T's house is clueless about Tynie getting that lotto ticket, but they guess she might, especially after Sasha learns what TreMarion got word of. Today's turned out better than it was expected in the beginning, so everyone in the family hopes that stays the case. Watching TV, Tynie and Bobby switch between staring at the screen and glaring at the ticket. One-by-one, Cody's numbers match, Tynie leaping to her feet, elating "Holy shit, I won!"

Shutting off the TV, they hustle out the house, rushing to claim her winnings. Bobby makes sure his wife isn't inundated by the media, every part of her plan for the winnings this time going off without incident. "Babe, I love you." Tynie celebrates, knocking Bobby back with a kiss in front of God and everyone. Protectively holding her after regaining his footing, Tynie's kept close as finally some police cause the mob to back off a bit. After their kiss ends, Tynie and Bobby have some pre-requisite forms to deal with, them doing so in a back office. Keeping her answers to the lotto agent's questions as short as possible, Tynie makes it known that she's not one to be fucked with at the same time. Filing the papers, the agent sees the name "Tynie Goren" and recognizes "These will go through, with your payout noted as a lump sum as requested right away. The direct wire for the payout may take a few days to clear, but that's entirely due to the amount of money." "Yeah, I'll be keeping my eyes on that. The account she's placing the funds in is Mine, and she had my consent. If we think you're trying to scam us out of that payout, she's not taking you to federal court... I Am!" Bobby intimidates.

The lotto agent's boss is there, hears that, and overtakes everything. The papers Tynie filled out aren't even the right ones, the boss taking them and insisting "They will be destroyed in the way you see fit. Just need to know how you want that done." "Torch them." Tynie orders. Looking her right in the eyes, the lotto boss gives the appropriate papers to her, delineating "The agent you dealt with had the old forms, these are the new ones. Because of him getting you to fill them out anyway, you are due to also receive the payout from his entire contract and retirement benefits package as well as your lump sum payout from winning. I cannot "torch the papers" until after I set in motion you receiving that second liquidation. I assume you have the consent to have those monies wired into your spouse's bank account." "You best keep us updated, and yes she does." Bobby coerces.

Signing an affidavit to the affect that Tynie has those money wiring consents, Bobby and she are sent out of the office. Before they make it to the SUV, the media shows up, him keeping his wife out of the line of the cameras, repeatedly hollering "She has no comment! Get out of our way or see us in front of a federal judge... Pick one!" The media camera guys take that threat seriously, yanking the reporters back, all saying "We're outta here!"

Hopping into his SUV, Tynie takes shotgun, Bobby driving them home, with her honoring "You were amazing! I felt so safe… Thank you, baby." "Anytime." Bobby retorts. As they travel, she's glowing, as he celebrates "Congratulations babe, you're rich." "No sexy, we are rich. I'm sharing my wealth with you. I've got a few other commitments to keep, but I am sharing it. The family ain't touchin' the second payout we get, that's ours 50/50." Tynie corrects. Smiling as they talked, the two don't have a worry in the world. Telling her his idea for notifying the family, Bobby institutes "While I do that, you're sitting back looking absolutely ravishing… As you always do." "You got it." Tynie purrs, blushing.

Arriving back at the house, Tynie's whisked inside before Bobby locks up. Guiding her back towards the couch, she's floored with a kiss as they sit down. Leaned back, Tynie appraises "After you tell them, we're celebrating privately. I dare them to bitch about that. If they do, I'm stepping in and raining hell on them!" "No babe, you're not. If they bitch, the hell they receive will be from me. I'm not having you lose your happiness like that." Bobby disallows.

Calling T, TreMarion, and Mike in succession, Bobby alerts them of Tynie winning the lotto, with the summation being "I'm making one thing abundantly clear right now. She's not the one who will distribute the part of the winnings we choose to share with you. I am. You are not to go through her for any money that comes from this lotto payout. If you do, or she tells me you tried to... All bets are off! You know us well enough by now to know that means a date before a judge…. A federal one, at that! I'm not having ANYONE trying to guilt her into giving them part of the money. She just told me that she believes you all will do that to her from just learning she won, and I am NOT happy about that! If you retaliate against us in ANY way after this phone call, you know that warrants the same thing as you going to Tynie for part of this pay-out. Am I understood?!"

One-by-one, the three men called resound "Yes." "Good, now just so you know, I have David's number programmed as speed dial one. I'm calling him after we hang up to notify him of my intentions should you retaliate against us in ANY way or violate your agreement to not go through Tynie for part of this lottery winning." Bobby formalizes. Again one at a time, all three men called agree. Sharing love, Bobby doing so rather curtly, they hang up. Notifying David as he said, Bobby gets told the family's gotten the sole warning they have to receive by law.

"You get that word from Tynie about them guilting her, I want called immediately. I don't give a fuck what hour it is, either. You owe me nothing for this, because I've kept up on all the times you guys have been scam victims. Hell, if I had a wife and she won the lotto, I'd have handled my family the same way you did. I officially owe Tynie a Heineken, in congratulations." David orders. "Hey man, you got it. We're about to celebrate too, just had to clear a few formalities." Bobby understands. Wishing them well, David hangs up.

Then the high rank lotto boss from earlier calls, him updating "The payouts are going to be wired on an expedited status. I was able to get that done because of the fact the first lotto agent you dealt with was problematic. I claimed you guys suspected he was going to rob your wife blind of the lottery winnings. The direct wires to your account should go through no later than tomorrow afternoon. Sorry, but that's the earliest estimated timeline I can give. I also got the agents' contractually afforded benefits liquidated, shortly after you left. He's on his way to federal prison on unrelated charges as we speak. No, you will not need to appear. Matter of fact, given the grounds on which I got your wife's payouts expedited, you were told NOT to. I was supposed to inform you of that because I also claimed I was not at liberty to provide the feds your number without you two getting served a material evidence warrant. Are you alright with all that, Bobby?" "Absolutely. Thank you." Bobby gratifies. Also wishing them well, the lotto boss hangs up.

"Babe, thank you, for defending me. I love you. I say we go ahead and clear one last "formality," that is what I ask you to provide the family out of my winnings." Tynie desires. Waving for her to continue, Bobby sits back. "I've been thinking. I don't want anyone except Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior to get a fuckin' dime of my winnings. That's right babe, you didn't lie to the others. I feel that it's best to provide for the kids, and see how the adults react. I have yet to hear David's orders on this matter, but I'm guessing they involve him being on our side, owing me a Heineken, and being willing to take late-night calls for this shit. I don't want the kids' parts of my latest payout to be touchable by anyone other than them when they're 18, either. If that means those trusts are in your name until that point, then so Goddamned be it!" Tynie denotes. "You got it, and in terms of David's orders, you knew more than you thought." Bobby supports. Surprised, she kisses him again, this time not knocking her spouse back.

Telling Sasha when T's got eyes on the kids, TreMarion adds "I've spoken to David, he knows of their decision. He said they're within their rights, and it's highly unwise to contest Bobby's terms. Until we're told by Bobby how they want to do this, we are not to ask anything about it. I'll notify T later." Conceding immediately, Sasha gets briefly hugged before she heads to make dinner. Mike tells Sasha similarly to how Sasha learned, while Cody's distracted. Obtaining compliance at once, their kitchen's taken over by him, as Megan goes to watch their son.

Seated by her spouse, Tynie leans against Bobby, petting his shoulders. "You are amazing, every single day. You are the core of my world, my everything. We are rich with that alone, but I still intend to share what I've just won with you. After all we've survived, I find myself falling harder for you by the passing moment. Bobby, I'm going to honor you tonight as you see fit. Whatever you want, and I mean that literally, is yours." Tynie appreciates. Pulling her into his lap, Bobby names "Right now, I want to just be with you." Surprised by his answer, she concerns "Something on your mind lover? Anything bothering you?" "I'm upset, but not with you. I'm upset because it took me going that far for you to be able to celebrate tonight. You know what I mean. I'm glad you told me of those suspicions though, don't get me wrong. I'm just frustrated at the fact you and I have had to take things to this extent just to get respected." Bobby certifies.

"Hey, the world needs to realize we're not the two to be fucked with. So the other adults in the family got a crash course in how fast we'll legally defend ourselves? Least they know they aren't exempt just because they're related. Not only that, if David had a problem with that, you'd have likely got your shit jumped for the plan you gave. No need to be upset, you proved yourself to me. Just as you keep saying you will. You've demonstrated your devotion to me, which is a sacred gift." Tynie remarks. "You know what? You're right." Bobby approves. Leaning her lips to his, they kiss again.

TreMarion's actually honored at how Bobby handled the situation, realizing that in a way, Tynie was being defended. Given the way people have played her for a fool in the past, the family elder recognizes that David was accurate; Tynie and Bobby are within their rights for this plan. Virtually every other adult this side of Tynie and Bobby soon notices the same thing, all planning not to contest Bobby's wishes. The only thing the kids hear is that there's likely to be another time of the "family handling business" in the coming days, the details being left out beyond that.

Everyone in the family but Tynie and Bobby soon have dinner, Sasha also ducking away to take her pill afterwards. TreMarion and T wait until she's back and watching the kids before they talk and handle clean up. Immediately on board with what TreMarion warned him over, T goes back to his wife and children. Readying the kids for the end of their day, T's and Mike's houses go through the same-as-always regimen. With both homes secured, today is deemed pretty much over, as all phones are charging by now. Tucking the kids into bed in kind with the rest of that daily regimen, the adults in two of the family's three houses retire to bed for the night as that's over with.

In their living room still, not wanting to rush anything, Tynie and Bobby sit together, and all smiles. "Congratulations baby..." Bobby gleams. "Congratulations to you too sexy." Tynie boasts. Cuddling up against him, she yearns "I don't want to leave your gorgeous arms… not just yet." "You don't have to." Bobby allows. Happily sighing in his embrace, Tynie blushes, Bobby smiling broadly at her.

Time passes, the two being in silence, before she debates "I don't want to leave these sexy arms, but I know my honey has to eat. What do I do?" "You stay put. I've got this." Bobby insinuates, calling Petri's.

Not permitting Petri to refuse payment, their meal is ordered and set to be delivered in under an hour. Hanging up, Bobby holsters their phone, deciding "You don't have a worry in the world now. I've got the rest handled; I'm not quite done proving myself to you. Nor am I going to allow anyone to take away your celebrating mood." "No gorgeous, I will not celebrate without you. Yes, you can handle the rest, but that does not mean I want you constantly working like a damn dog." Tynie contests. Stroking her hair, Bobby concedes to his wife's wishes, the two finally able to relax.

When it comes time to get the door, Bobby taps his wife's ass playfully, watching her get up. Taking his spot, she waits for the meal to be spread before them, and the home to be secured. Coming back to her, Bobby smiles, as they begin the private celebration. As usual, Petri's is amazing, Tynie cleaning up behind them. Taking her pill, the celebratory drink is held off on, the bottle being placed on him. Wrapping her in his arms from behind, Bobby deposes "You said you're sharing your riches with me, but you always do. Just by loving me. You said it was whatever I wanted, I got. Here's what I want. For you to have the world. For you to never again feel like you have to go at anything alone. For the happiness you feel right now to remain through the ages. Come whatever may, I will give my all to provide that to you. Yes, you said you're sharing your lottery winnings with me, and I'm honored. Thank you baby, for everything. I love you." "Ti amo.." Tynie gasps, the two standing there for a moment.

Escorting her towards their room, Bobby keeps his wife close, her leaning against him with every step. "You do realize when we get to our room; you're getting a full rub-down, right?" Tynie dares. "Yes, I know we are getting those. You're not going without, nor am I going first." Bobby refutes. "Those strong sexy hands are about to be all over me!" Tynie purrs. Blushing as he smiled, they continue walking across the house. Situating his end table the same way as always upon their arrival in the master bedroom, Bobby affords his wife just enough time to lay prone against the bed. "Ohhhh…" Tynie moans, telling of just how much tension her body's carrying right now. Resolving to rid her body of every last bit to that pain, Bobby works from her neck to her heels, taking his time. Breathing a whistle when he's done, Tynie rolls to lay on her back, yearning "Your turn." Taking her side of the bed, he complies, her hovering and massaging him just as she got. Completed, she hops off of Bobby, lying on one side against their bed, at his hip.

Recognizing they'd yet to have that celebratory drink, Tynie gets halted. "After one or two phone calls in the morning, you and I are going out. You're getting everything your heart desires. I know babe, same goes for me. When we get that all back here, I'm setting up for the kids to get what part of the winnings we intended for them. As I set the phone to charge, I got a notice from the bank saying the payouts were already wired into my account. I've heard of an expedited status… but DAMN!" Bobby unveils. Tynie squeals, giggles, and half-hovers to kiss him again. Basking in that, he reaches back to cover them up, her resting as she did first thing this morning: with his heartbeat being the center of her pillow. Sleeping like that, they are glad today didn't end as badly as it began.

As for the family, in more ways than one, the same is true. Only once did Bobby rage at them, and it was entirely justifiable. Even David said the plan of action Bobby threatened the family with was within his rights. A few hitches to their day doesn't compare to the hell they've already survived. Not once did the family contest Bobby, because they realized doing so would be utterly moot. Cody's liberated, just as Tynie said he'd be. Thursday's free for everyone except David, thanks to a favor called into Mark, that appellate judge. It remains to be seen whether or not Bobby's plan of action against the family will be taken, but as of right now they believe the message got across. Sleeping tonight, everyone feels one thing surround them:

A new peace…


	200. Ch 200

Title: Nipped in the Bud.. or not?

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie and Bobby slept that way through the night, her smile never once faltering. Arising first but only by moments, she watches him head off to shave. Not being gone long, Bobby sits at the bed's edge, his wife wondering what he has in store for their morning. "You get into something really sexy, meet me back here, and find out." Bobby challenges, him receiving a quick yet deep kiss. Switching her hips as she walked, Tynie goes to honor that dare, her husband whistling. Pining over what to wear for a while, Tynie doesn't know that Bobby's called T and Mike. Arranging for them to meet up solely to handle the trusts and their connected papers, the call doesn't take long.

By the time Tynie's dressed and out of her closet, Bobby's got everything they'll need on him. Meeting up to don their jewelry, the couple leaves the house, with her smiling. Bobby does relent from smiling, long enough to inform his wife of the arrangement. "You wonderful man…" Tynie slurs, smiling as she takes the shotgun seat of her SUV. The two only have a couple hours to get some shopping done, her hoping that goes off without a problem. It doesn't, because of several nosy asswipes, but they now don't have enough time to drop stuff off at the house before the arranged meeting. Waiting for Mike and T, Tynie sticks close to Bobby. As they join up with each other, Tynie notices T's behaving impatiently, taking it as actions of disrespect. "What's the matter T? You afraid Sasha won't fuck you tonight if you're late getting home?!" Tynie sneers. "Ohhh!" Bobby and Mike growl, also loosely covering their mouths with their fists, at the same time. T's still at it, Tynie snarling "What's wrong T? Your Master… I mean Sasha… going to doghouse you for not being back on a curfew?!" T lunges at Tynie for that one, Mike and Bobby immediately running interference.

Mike pulls T back long enough for Bobby to push Tynie behind him. T then attempts swinging at Tynie anyway, him grousing "Sasha's not my Master!" "Yeah, you got disrespected! Guess what your behaviors have done to my wife?!" Bobby defends, stanced as ready to fight. T's cussing up a storm now, Mike having a firm grip on T's shoulders, warning "Once I let you go, your ass is his. I won't stop him, either." "Let me Go! Let me kick her ass!" T hollers, thrashing himself towards Tynie.

Glancing at Bobby, Mike gets a curt nod, T being released. Rushing around Bobby, Mike now pulls Tynie out of the fire-line, T taking swings at Bobby just seconds after. T misses every shot he takes at Bobby, whom lands a perfect right hook squarely between T's eyes, dropping him to the ground. T comes to a few moments later, Mike and Bobby keeping him away from Tynie until their business was handled. "Mike, another favor bro. I need you to debrief someone. Take a guess who." Tynie yearns.

"Calling TreMarion now." Mike returns. Turning to check her husband's right hand, Tynie can't see anything out of the ordinary. Across town, the call from Mike is taken away from Sasha and the twins, the family elder getting quite the update. "You're at the bank, and T's been a flagrant asshole. Tynie was trying to show T how it felt to be disrespected, by those questions. She didn't want a fight, but T pushed the issue to that point. Bobby and you kept her away from T, Bobby defending her in said fight. Do I have that right?" TreMarion summarizes. "She asked me to notify you immediately afterwards, claiming you had rights to know given your family elder status. Otherwise, yeah." Mike confirms. "You make DAMN sure that T's not left alone with Tynie! You leave between Tynie and Bobby; I'm covering your citation. I'll explain it all to Megan. Don't argue that, you'll lose." TreMarion orders. "That's the plan. Thanks." Mike cedes, hanging up.

Holstering his phone, Mike acts like a human wall between T and Tynie, Bobby standing by his wife's side. The papers don't take long to be drawn up, signed by all three of them, and finalized, Mike sticking to Tynie's right side like glue through it all. Bobby's on her left, leaving T to bring up the rear as they head to their SUV's. Keeping his word, Megan's notified in full by the family elder, her advice being "TreMarion, you kept your word, as far as I'm comfortable with you doing. Mike's citations aren't your turf, they're ours. By the sounds of it, Mike and Bobby covered the rest when it happened. Tynie tried to keep violence out of it, but T didn't allow that. If Sasha bitches, you pull her aside and rip her a new asshole, because something tells me Tynie was right, T was put up to behaving that way. As his wife, Sasha's a damn good primary suspect for it." "Hey, you got it." TreMarion forfeits, the two then hanging up.

T comes into, and secures the house just as TreMarion re-enters the living room, Sasha looking curious. "Sasha, you and I have a meeting. In my area, now. T's got the kids covered." TreMarion decides. Following him to that location, Sasha doesn't say anything, T watching over a now-napping Ty-Leah and Junior. With his door closed, TreMarion goes right into tearing Sasha a new asshole, leading into what happened between T, Mike, Tynie and Bobby at the bank. "I never want to get that kind of a call again!" TreMarion closes. "Yes, Daddy." Sasha folds, being lead back to her spouse and children. Tailing her until he reaches the recliner, TreMarion flops into that furniture, truly pissed at the couple. Mike gets home shortly after Tynie and Bobby, them having taken an entirely different route than T on purpose. Megan runs up to her fiancée, with Cody sleeping in another room, their home locked by Mike as he clears the door. "I heard everything, TreMarion spared no details. Babe, that was amazing of you." Megan alerts. Hugging her, Mike replies "All I did was help Bobby keep Tynie out of a fight." Walking back to the living room, the couple doesn't separate entirely, nor do they speak.

Sitting down together, Mike recaps how Tynie tried to "Use a non-violent means" to express her feelings about T's being impatient and disrespectful. "She actually asked him that?!" Megan ponders, astounded. "Both questions, and she sounded real bitchy doing it." Mike relives. "He had it coming, really. Tynie didn't have to take from HER lotto winnings for anyone, not even Bobby if you think about it." Megan acclaims. "True, but for him she would. I see your point though." Mike realizes. Kissing her quickly, he goes to secure his copy of the trust papers, coming back five minutes later.

T has their copies of Ty-Leah and Junior's trust papers on him, TreMarion arising to require "The safes are in my area. I think it's best I secure them, so hand them over." Immediately, T does, the family elder departing to do as he stated. T still doesn't realize it, but he blindly signed forms that say he and Sasha will go to federal prison for touching those funds in any way whatsoever. TreMarion catches that when the forms are unfolded, him applauding "Tynie, you're a vindictive little shit. Nicely done!" Re-joining the others in that house moments later, the family elder kicks back in his recliner.

Tynie has Bobby inside their home, with it secured, by now. On their couch side-by-side, she again checks his fist, still not finding anything unusual. Her praises are separated by short kisses left to the knuckles on Bobby's right hand "You were amazing… I felt so safe…. Thank you sexy… I love you... Forever." Smiling at her, he resounds "I swore you'd be protected, I proved it. This time, of course, Mike did back me up. I have to give credit where it's due." Reaching across his lap, she grabs the phone, correcting "You mean we do."

Calling Megan, Tynie gets Mike instead, her initiating "Ah, just the brother I was hoping to reach. Listen, Bobby and I seriously got to thank you for what you did when T started that fistfight. You didn't have to leap in as hard as you did, man. We're grateful, honestly. Now, all we want for you to do is: set a time for Cody and Ty-Leah to chat today. If T or Sasha balks at that shit, call David and raise legal hell. I'm tired of their extremisms and bullshit." "You and Megan think alike on that one, she just told me the same thing." Mike reveals. Tynie laughs "Nice. Love you guys." Repeating the love, they hang up.

Feeling Tynie reach around him to holster their phone again, Bobby asks "How, pray tell, did you know what I was going to do if T and Sasha bitched about us communicating with Ty-Leah and Junior?" "If you didn't, I was going to." Tynie implies. They share a vindictive smile, and a passionate kiss, their day having turned from happy to hell-raising already.

With what hit at the bank today, TreMarion senses someone's about to get David involved, the family elder texting T and Sasha "You best not blockade ANY relationships between the family and Ty-Leah and Junior. If I so much as SUSPECT you're about to, I'm already under STRICT orders to call David. Trust me you WON'T like what happens THEN!" T gets that, showing his wife, whom sends back "We won't. We know you mean business." TreMarion forwards that text thread to Mike and Bobby, adding "Any troubles, you call me. At once. Love you." Megan and Tynie feel their phones vibrating from inside their lover's embraces, breaking part of them to answer "You got it. Love you too."

Bobby and Mike give their ladies a curious look, Tynie imparting "Daddy must have alerted David, about what hit at the bank. If T and Sasha give us, or Mike, Cody, and Megan ANY shit about communicating with Ty-Leah and Junior… we're to call Daddy immediately. Apparently Daddy felt T and Sasha would retaliate." Megan rephrases what Tynie told Bobby, the message still getting across. "Ohhh!" Mike and Bobby growl again, this time wearing evil smiles.

Ty-Leah and Junior wake, their parents caring for them as TreMarion heads to scrounge up lunch. T and Sasha don't really explain much about today, deciding it best to keep most of the details private. Ty-Leah and Junior aren't happy with how their parents are trying to hide stuff, making that clear. In the interest of peace, TreMarion intervenes "Angels, things were taken care of today that are meant for you when you're adults. That's why your Mommy and Daddy aren't saying much about them, truthfully." "It's not a lie, honies. We just didn't put it as well as Papa did." Sasha vouches.

Ty-Leah and Junior cheer at that, their parents staring towards the family elder. "You said it yourself Sasha, sometimes I'm better at phrasing things. You also said it when you told them I didn't lie." TreMarion restates. Dropping the topic at that, the twins are set into their kanga packs, TreMarion's lunch idea being a quick and easy one. Going up to get their own, none of the adults talk, Ty-Leah and Junior chattering away between themselves.

Cody awakens, Megan caring for him as Mike makes their lunch, the news of the day shelved for now. Setting it so they can get their own, he regroups with Megan and Cody ten minutes later, them all converging in the kitchen for the meal. As Mike and Cody relax at the end of lunch, Megan handles clean up, then goes to join them.

Tynie and Bobby have been up off the couch for a bit, having taken on making lunch together. Now eating, they know not of what little information Ty-Leah and Junior got about today's events.

Not wanting to keep their day in the dark tone, Tynie silently elects to keep doting over her husband. "Babe, stop. You don't owe me anything. I did today what I swore I would. I kept you safe. We already gave credit where it's due. You don't have to scurry around and wait on me hand and foot for that." Bobby negates. "Bu-" Tynie starts, feeling him drag an index finger over her lips, as he whispers "You owe me nothing." Kissing that finger, she smiles, him following her, their lunch soon after through. Cleaning it all up, they remain side-by-side, her stopping to hold him from behind. Leaned up against him, her head nestled on his left shoulder blade, Tynie mutters "My Savior did it again." "I always will." Bobby swears. Tapping her hands, he's freed, spinning around so they're face-to-face.

Finally taking a chance to fully check her out, he brags "You look amazing." "You look really hot yourself." Tynie boasts, the two again smiling, this time without hints of revenge to their expressions. Escorting her to a reclining section of the couch, Bobby plans "Don't answer the phone until I'm back inside. We left some things in the SUV, and I'm bringing them in. I know you don't like it when I take that on alone, but I insist that you relax. Yes baby, I will be careful." Tynie resolves "Alright baby, just don't look inside half the bags, they're for our retreat."

Giving her a big smile, Bobby nods, getting his wife situated before heading to unload their car. Leaving their phone by her, Tynie lets it rest, kicking back in her spouse's absence. Taking the bags right to their room Bobby's unaware of what is for their retreat, and what's not, as they all get laid to the floor by the bed's edge. Tynie watches the entryway of the house, doing so without leaving her post on the couch. Delaying his return to her hip, the home's secured for what's hoped to be the last time today, Bobby then taking a place on the couch.

When he's again beside her, Tynie looks her husband dead-to-rights in the eyes, petting his jaw, she proposes "What do you say to you and I spending most of today together alone, calling to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior later?" Looking into her eyes, Bobby agrees "Sounds like a plan to me." Around the time they get to arranging that, Ty-Leah's on the phone to Cody, with Mike listening in the background. Not once did T or Sasha speak, which calms Megan and Mike as their son chats with his crush. They share goodbyes shortly afterwards, Mike and Megan saying "We love you Ty-Leah and Junior" before hanging up. T and Sasha urgently catch the fact their names weren't connected to that regard, understanding why just as fast. Laying their phones aside, both households go about their day, similarly to the norm.

Megan does have a notion about Sasha, T, and those T-shirts, calling Tynie for advice. "I swear it on Bobby's obscenely sexy ass: if you renege now, they WILL retaliate! David WILL get involved and shit will fly! Let those shirts serve as the last gifts not connected to a holiday, major emergency, birthday or major celebration… like a graduation. Trust me honey, they will blatantly flaunt their extremisms to degrees that will piss you and Mike off for Cody being around it. Also, demonstrate in actions that TreMarion, Ty-Leah and Junior are INNOCENT. Bobby and I have tried repeatedly to give them chances, T and Sasha. What hit today is the norm for that after a while, and I for one am fuckin' over it! Hence what I said about cycles, because you ain't the only ones to have endured them. This all is to STAY between you, me, Bobby and Mike. It's best... believe that!" Tynie cautions.

Cody was distracted, by guys' time with Mike as that call happened, Megan acclimating "You know what? You're right. Thanks." Exchanging love, they hang up, both phones hastily set aside. Having overheard his wife, Bobby applauds "That was genius!" "I'm glad she came to me for that, honestly. Daddy's done so much, he deserves the time off." Tynie responds. "True. Now, what do you say to you and I spending some time alone? No phone, no outside disruptions, just us?" Bobby provisions.

Leaning closer to him, Tynie approves "Sounds wonderful." Taking their phone off the end table, she throws the reclining section of the couch up, Bobby awaiting her.

He's not delayed long though, her waist soon being in the perfect spot to wrap his arms around. Standing there, with her back to him, Tynie tries not to break down, hoping for their "time alone" to have some happiness to it. Resting his chin on her shoulder, that battle's caught anyway. "They don't deserve your tears, babe. T and Sasha caused us all enough pain already. It's better for us to have a good day, than for them to get any more of your emotion. Believe me." Bobby releases. Hearing him, it's discovered he's right, Tynie slowly smiling again. They don't know it yet, but for good reasons, their "time alone" will get delayed.

As that transpires, Mike and Megan have a talk, opting to call TreMarion. They chat over how to distribute the T-Shirts; TreMarion adjudicates "Get them ready to be distributed, but wait. Wait until we find out when Tynie and Bobby have that court date from the store manager case resolved. Then, you ask us all over to your place. There will be a rule though, no drama. The first person to start it will be asked to leave. I'm tired of that shit, and I guarantee you it's devastating Tynie right now. Don't mention this idea to anyone until you do it, either." "We can do that, thanks for the advice." Mike approves. Exchanging love, they all hang up, aligning their phones to the respective holsters.

Bobby and Tynie are surprised when David calls unexpectedly. With her answering it, Tynie learns the case settled out in a judge's chambers today, and the guy got life with no parole. "I'll text you my address, when I do: give the papers to Bobby when you get here." Tynie directs. Agreeing to that, David hangs up, soon receiving that text. Holstering their phone again, Bobby learns there's no longer a reason that his wife sees for the retreats to be delayed. "That's wonderful babe. You've done enough, I've got the rest." Bobby reprises.

Feeling a great sense of relief, Tynie starts smiling and giggling from within her spouse's arms. That mini-celebration is interrupted, by a knock at the door, Bobby releasing his wife to handle it. Folding the papers, he pockets them, and then elicits "I don't see any reason why we can't let the family know about this. Besides, we do have to speak to Ty-Leah and Junior today."

"Yeah we do. I'd just rather not have the conversation about those papers melded into the one with our namesakes. You know Ty-Leah worries like I do." Tynie counters. Bobby's eyes get really big at that, as he recognizes "Good point!" Walking right up on him, she precludes "I don't think it's wise to notify them if there are kids in the room. That's all I meant by mentioning how Ty-Leah worries." Pecking a kiss to her lips, Bobby counters "I'll take care of it, you relax." From there, she stands before him, their phone gone for, yet again. Calling TreMarion and Mike, Bobby explains "I don't want this discussed around the kids. I and Tynie just got some papers, but the case they're linked to is a graphic one. The perp got life without parole. I need you two to let the others know, but please don't do that around the kids." "Give me until they go to bed, and it's done." Mike and TreMarion reply. "Fair enough, love you." Bobby closes, receiving the last part back before they all hang up.

Contacting T, Bobby explores "Tynie and I would like to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior. We're doing this now because she and I have other matters to handle which will take us into the late hours. Dad will explain why we're resolving those tonight after the kids are in bed." T's answer is three actions, one being to put the phone on speaker, the other to bring that device closer to the twins, telling Sasha "Bobby said I have a meeting with Dad when these two are asleep baby. After that, you and I have a meeting." "I like that style in Bobby actually." Sasha applauds. Tynie comes closer, upon hearing the beep of their speaker button, the two chit-chat away for a bit with their namesakes.

Bobby doesn't let on what the "matters" he wants to resolve tonight are, leaving his wife curious. Ty-Leah wants to see Cody again, Tynie appropriating "Honey, no worries. I can get your Uncle Bobby to take care of that being set up." "Angel, without her knowing it, she just did. I'll make the call later." Bobby evades. Returning to their chat, Ty-Leah and Junior bond with Tynie and Bobby right in front of T and Sasha. "You know somethin' Bobby; you've done enough for us for one day. Let me make that call, the one Ty-Leah wants with Cody. I'll text you when I get that set up." TreMarion offers. "Just not for tonight Daddy, please. Like you said, we got a lot done today." Tynie reclaims. "That's reasonable." T accepts. "Uncle Bobby, you going to be busy, getting Aunt Tynie to Relax!" Junior frets. "It's alright little man, I've got that all under control." Bobby soothes.

Ty-Leah asks about the "retreats" and "Special time," Tynie answering "I'm not sure honey. I won't lie to you, there's a lot that needs to be done for those to even be situated. Of course, that's not my turf. It's your Daddy's, Your Uncle Bobby's, and Mike's. They have to meet up to set up how those are going to be aligned, honestly." TreMarion hears that, silently noting to use it when he contacts Mike later. "Angel, your Aunt Tynie was honest. Everything's good now, so no need to worry." Bobby asserts. "How will I talk to Cody while Mike and Megan are on their retreat?" Ty-Leah concerns. "Yeah sweetie, that part IS your Aunt Tynie's turf. Relax, she's got it covered." Bobby eludes. "Uncle Bobby can't do everything…" Junior adds. That line causes them all to laugh, Ty-Leah being the softest with those. "Oh honey, you miss Cody somethin' fierce, don't you?" Tynie poses. "Yeah." Ty-Leah squeaks.

"You know somethin'; I'm taking some turf from your Uncle Bobby. I'm going to have a conversation with Megan in the next couple days. When I do, I'm going to do my best to make it so you see him real soon. I swear." Tynie oaths. "Angel, your Aunt Tynie isn't doing that alone. I forbid it. She can do that, yeah. However, I've got another idea to work so you can see Cody too. Leave it to us." TreMarion interrupts. Ty-Leah feels relaxed upon hearing that, Junior sating "Trust them sissy, they got us covered." Everyone backs that statement, then the conversation turns around, becoming lighter toned again.

Closing it out with love, they hang up, TreMarion leaving the room to call Mike. Stunning him, when this call's answered, Megan promotes "Hey, why don't we do a divide and conquer? You, Bobby, T and Mike handle setting up the retreats, Me, Tynie and Sasha handle setting up playdates? I say Tynie in that one because of what she told Ty-Leah about stealing turf from Bobby. When we get that all situated, THEN I distribute the T-shirts. As for the rest, we can discuss it right in front of the kids; give Cody and Ty-Leah a sense of peace. Of course, that will keep to OUR no drama rule, because you're right. That shit gets old fast. All I ask is: we don't meet at my house to establish all that until at least tomorrow afternoon."

"Megan, consider tomorrow afternoon a deal. I'll set it up from here, you relax. Don't be surprised if Tynie modifies the divide and conquer bit a little though, she has certain protocols in place to dodge hackers and their buddies. Ones that I frankly, agree with." TreMarion reports. "Hey, cool." Megan quips, the two exchanging love and ending the call.

As Tynie and Bobby sit down again, Megan calls Tynie, to learn of those "protocols." "Hey sis, I'm glad Daddy worded it that way. Here's the deal, when a bank card or credit card is anywhere involved, I forbid Bobby from making calls to use it outside. I don't even allow him to do it in our cars! Before you ask, yes those cut both ways. Seriously, I much prefer it those be done in a private location, like a master bedroom for example. I am very strict about checking the bank balance afterwards, to see if the numbers line up. Oh, I don't allow anyone with a rank lower than manager on the other end to even temporarily possess that information. We also don't trust shredders, same reason, we torch certain shit when we're done with it. Call me fuckin' paranoid, but that set of protocols has saved me and Bobby's asses more times than even Christ cares to admit." Tynie unveils.

"That's not paranoid, it's actually good ideas. I'll let Mike know. By the way, expect a text from TreMarion sometime tonight. That's all I was supposed to say." Megan condones. Accepting that, they end the call the same way that is now the norm. Holstering their phone once more, Tynie supposes "Megan really didn't know babe. I had to tell her, because Daddy didn't feel right in speaking that on my name. He's supposed to text us sometime tonight. I'm guessing it's over the retreats, but don't go around quoting me yet."

Right after she says that, the text comes through, TreMarion sending "I need you two at Megan's tomorrow at one in the afternoon. Will explain when you get there. Relax, it's good news. Love you." T and Bobby send back "We'll be there, we may be a bit early though. Love you." Megan gets a copy of that conversation, Mike locking it to his phone, as his fiancée's notified "I'm going to try my hand at being a plotting little shit. When they get here, nothing's done until we all have a round of drinks. Cody and Ty-Leah need time together anyway, and there's no point in rushing anything. Especially not with how Tynie took T's impatience and what came out of it today."

Megan reiterates "That's all true, and honey, I've learned some things. We need to implement Tynie's protocols for a few ways we run this place. She called it paranoia, but I was stunned to learn, she also uses those to put her foot down to Bobby. I don't think we've EVER heard her admit THAT before!" Mike's lost, Megan repeating everything Tynie had recently told her. Discovering those "protocols" are borne of very good points, Mike recounts "Yeah, we can implement them. I'm not too sure we should torch things around Cody, though." Sitting with their son in the room, Mike and Megan enjoy time as a family together.

Tynie and Bobby are seated on the couch in their house, her wondering if he'd like to see what wasn't meant for their retreat. Leaving that room at each other's side, her answer's given in the anxiety in his steps. Their house traversed not too long afterwards, Tynie escorts Bobby to the bed's edge, and then kneels before him. Periodically looking into the bags, she shoves those meant for their retreat to one side, revealing what's in the rest one item at a time. What's intended for him is laid to his lap, what's meant for her to be seen in, is set to her right side after he catches a glimpse of it.

"So, what do you think?" She wonders. Pushing everything in his lap to the side of the bed, her hands are then taken into his, her getting lifted off the floor as he stands up. "I loved all of it, but not nearly as much as I love you." Bobby vows. Tugging her closer, Bobby's smile is broad and proud, Tynie griping "I already got us outfits for Mike and Megan's wedding, but there's not a date set for it." "Yeah, yet." Bobby teases, petting her shoulders.

T and Sasha are talking as Ty-Leah and Junior nap, the topic also being Mike and Megan's wedding. "You two don't worry about that. My advice is we let everyone relax for tonight, and discuss that tomorrow after other things are set. When we get that much conversed on, we go from there." TreMarion interrupts. Considering that the plan, every adult in that house sits back and relaxes.

Mike and Megan converse about their wedding, her wondering "You think Bobby and Tynie'd be upset if we asked for them to host the wedding a couple days after the retreats?" "You let me find that out." Mike dares, calling Bobby. Receiving Tynie this time, he ponders "Two days after everyone's retreats, you mind hosting our wedding?" Asking Bobby, Tynie absolves "Yeah man, that works. You'll just need to have your marriage license on you that day. We can work the rest from there, brother." "You got it." Mike deems, that call also being ended in the normal way these days.

Tossing their phone to the bed, Tynie cheers "We get to host a wedding!" Celebrating that with a kiss, Bobby stifles his wife's near-sudden urge to panic. Slowly drawing their lips apart, he releases her, holding up one finger. Nodding as she stood there waiting, Tynie witnesses Bobby clearing off the bed, aligning his end table as if their day was ending. Knowing she's been in heels this whole time, he sees her take a seat on the bed's edge. Kneeling to take those off, her feet get massaged, Bobby hearing relaxed moans come from his wife. Both recognizing they're still in all that jewelry, they stand up again to remove and put it away.

Sneaking behind her afterwards, her waist under his arms, Bobby whispers "I've missed feasting on you…" "I will not have that. You and I are alone now, by the looks of it, for the night. I say we make up for every last bit of missed feasting." Tynie relays. Freeing her again, they split off to disrobe. Crawling up the bed backwards, she splays out, him diving right in between her legs. This time, the feast starts off soft and slow, intensifying as Bobby behaves like a starving man. Holding her hips down, Tynie can't writhe the way she wants to, her sounds tempt him through the entire experience. Lapping up every drip of her juices, her clit bitten and sucked, Bobby enjoys bringing his wife over the edge. Taking his hands off her hips, his face pulled away from her center, he hovers over Tynie. Sitting up, she causes him to flop to the bed.

Playfully pushing him onto his back, she starts kissing from his clavicle to his crotch, leaving random hickeys. Bobby's dick throbs and juts out in front of her, telling of his lust. Crouched between his legs, Tynie contorts to roll his balls around in her mouth, one at a time. Instead of just deep throating him, Tynie kisses up and down the shaft, again leaving love bites in her wake. Grunting, growling, and craving more, Bobby entices her, the head of his cock being very patiently taken into her mouth. Sucking down every inch one at a time, his entire manhood is swallowed, Tynie's tongue rolling around and against it. This blowjob is slower, and more intense, than he's received in a good while, as much blowing Bobby's mind. When he reaches down to grab her head, Tynie's eyes are on him, her hands grasping his. Pushing them away, she shows that this orgasm's arrival is all on her.

Watching her having gone down on him, the lust remains in Bobby's stare, Tynie's eyes flaming amorously. His need has been dire all day, seeing her in that sexy outfit having driven him absolutely crazy. Unable to battle it back any longer, Bobby erupts, his body tensing and toes curling in that moment. Feeling that shoot into her mouth, Tynie doesn't stop sucking him until every last drop of his load is guzzled down her throat. Licking him clean as she lifts her lips away from his member, Tynie smiles, then uncurls herself from between his legs. Releasing his hands at last, Bobby rests his upper body on his elbows.

Deftly making it back to her side of the bed, Tynie regrets "I wish we had the kind of life where we could get each other off at random. I don't like the fact that we have to wait and see when we'll be alone, and we don't know if we'll be called out on bullshit. I'm fed up with finding out later that you or I one missed anything intimately. I also don't agree with the fact that we'd be disallowed from doing that to anyone else in the family. Seriously, that's what's brought on our wild side being shared in periodic, becoming increasingly rare, wild nights. I love those, but we deserve to have sex and enjoy each other more often."

"You know what? I say we go about our day as we see fit. We know when we can talk to Ty-Leah and Junior, and when we're due to be with the family. Other than that, only for emergencies or arrangement changes, do we keep the phone by us. We don't really have to explain anything about our availability either. You once said it yourself; God gave us voicemail for a fuckin' reason. If anyone has with a problem with that, their ass is MINE!" Bobby renders. "Ooooh, someone's being protective." Tynie elates, leaning over to hold him. Petting her hair, Bobby affirms "You're damn right I am." Kissing his cheek, she sighs and smiles. Nobody in the family outside of those two knows about that conversation, and that's just how Bobby wants it.

T's household is relatively quiet now, TreMarion and Sasha watching the twins as T scurries about doing housework. As for Mike's place, Megan and Cody are watching TV together, as the man of that house makes it presentable for tomorrow afternoon. As that's completed, there's only a small mess left behind, one coming from making dinner. Delivering that to his soon-to-be wife and son, Mike doubling back to clean up before taking his share. Megan doesn't allow him to clean up afterwards, in his place, she covers that. Their day is basically over, except for the part involving Cody being readied for bed.

TreMarion disapproves of T making dinner after all the cleaning he's done, insisting on ordering in from Petri's. With that call made, their meal is set to be delivered less than an hour later.

Unknown to Tynie and Bobby at the time, the family elder ducks out to make a call to Mike. Telling him that there's a "decision that covers two households," TreMarion deposes "Unless it's an emergency, it involves communication between the kids, it involves a medical situation of any kind, or it's to re-set a pre-existing arrangement for a family meet-up, the phones won't be used nearly as much as they've been lately. Outside of that, I'm not at liberty to mention the transpirings in either household. Yes, the family will still meet up, there will still be play dates for the kids, the homeschooling deal still stands, and we'll still have you and Megan's wedding at Bobby's: but it's been determined that how often the phones are used has become an obscene detriment to two marriages in the family. I've not been asked to act as spokesman, but I am anyway. This decision is final and it takes effect immediately. Oh, and yes, once you and Megan marry, it automatically covers you."

"Hey, that's entirely reasonable. To tell you the truth, TreMarion, I was about to call you to say the same thing. I was going to consider it automatically covering everyone, but use my house as the main one to have made that decision." Mike confesses. "Excellent, we're on the same page. We do love you." TreMarion concludes. Obtaining love back, Mike hangs up, his phone then taken to be charged.

Bobby receives a call from the family elder not even ten minutes later, the message Mike agreed to being restated. "T doesn't know I've claimed this on his marriage, but I can tell it's true. I'm going to let him know after we hang up." TreMarion extends. "Dad, you didn't have to do that. Tynie and I thank you though." Bobby rescinds. "I went with my heart and my gut son, there's nothing wrong with that." TreMarion clarifies.

"True. Consider it resolved in full after you let T know. Anything else that comes of this is up to me and Mike when it comes to Tynie and Megan. I want T left to fend for Sasha on this by himself. All you do in that situation is help with the kids." Bobby instructs. "Deal." TreMarion deems. Wishing them a good night with love, Bobby restating those same desires, the call's ended. Charging their phone, Bobby paraphrases "Dad's had enough; he wants us all to have our lives separately and as a family. He wants there to be that split, the one you referenced. He totally let Mike know that, and learned Mike was with him on it. Basically how we plan to use our phone now is universal, only T's left to be notified. I stand by what I told Dad about watching the kids. In that situation, T's ass is me and Mike's. When T causes any problems over this deal, which are presented with us around each other, that is. Every other deal we've cut with the family lately stands."

"After T gets told this shit, why can I see T very quickly conceding, and getting Sasha immediately to agree, to Daddy's wishes so you and Mike don't kick his ass?!" Tynie predicts. "Sadly, I can see that being his real reason to comply, too." Bobby grouses. Before they eat, TreMarion and T have one more meeting, with Tynie's prediction becoming unfortunately true. Watching the kids, Sasha invites "Babe, spend time with Ty-Leah and Junior. I need to find out what the hell just happened."

TreMarion waits for the switch-out between T and Sasha before briefing her. "Daddy, pay T no mind. He's been an ass since he woke up this morning. We're totally on board for this, because it's quite reasonable. When we go to Mike's tomorrow, you may want to warn Mike and Bobby about T being an ass." Sasha notifies. "Do you want left alone with him?" TreMarion asks. "T, Daddy said after you've spent some time with the kids, we have alone time. You best get whatever's caused you to be such a jerk out of your system then, too. If I must, I will help you with that. I say it like this, because once Daddy warns Mike and Bobby about you being an ass, I'm not stopping either of those two from kicking yours. Yes, I did just use an obscenity where the kids could hear it, but this time it's justifiable. I say that because it's the most apt description of your behavior." Sasha notices. "Ooohhh!" TreMarion howls, covering his mouth with a balled fist. "Yes dear." T folds.

Receiving their dinner, TreMarion locks the house as Sasha brings it over to the coffee table in the living room. Ty-Leah and Junior eat first, with T eating last, TreMarion cleaning up behind it all. Going into their room together, Sasha shuts the door, yet stays standing in front of it. T goes up to her, loosely holding his wife's hands. "I'm not a fuckin' mind reader T! You need to tell me this shit!" Sasha screams. "Fine, I've got blue balls, I'm horny as hell. You've denied me so much that I may not last, but I simply gotta fuck! I gave up masturbating when I started having sex with you, because I thought you'd consider my jacking off a form of cheating!" T yells.

Amazingly, the soundproofing prevents Ty-Leah and Junior from hearing that. "T, you jacking off isn't infidelity. If I'm not in the mood and you need to get off, go ahead. I didn't know you went that far for me." Sasha defines. Staring into her eyes, T discovers that's the truth, him relenting "I'm sorry I've been such an ass, dear. If you don't want to, I'll understand." Going for the waistline of his pants, Sasha admits "Ohh I want to. I'm just as horny as you are." Hastily taking their clothes off together, the couple rushes to the bed, them aiming to make wild love. Again, the soundproofing proves itself reliable, T and Sasha's sexual sounds not being heard outside their room. Sharing in release, T sees Sasha start to cry. "Baby…" He worries. "I'm happy, it's just I forgot to tell you. I gave up what you did when we first got together. For the same reason you had." Sasha weeps. Wiping her tears away, T prefers "You said that's not infidelity for me, but I want that to cover both of us. It beats one of us being a jerk or an ass because the other's not in the mood." "Ok." Sasha gasps, nodding as he holds her.

As Ty-Leah and Junior are enthralled in a kids' movie, TreMarion silently decides to let T show his mood before the family. He knows Sasha's stance, but has elected to let the rest of the family have time away from their phones in accordance with the newest deal. T and Sasha come down, shower, and dress for bed themselves prior to heading out of their area. Sasha's pill is taken as T goes to sit by the family elder and the twins, the bottle taken to be laid on T's end table. She also charges their phone, electing to consider today's family communication over with, barring emergencies.

Re-entering the living room, Sasha stares at TreMarion, eluding "Let's just say everything has been nipped in the bud." The family elder nods, T looking at his wife in loving pride, as they all spend a little more time with Ty-Leah and Junior.

Tynie and Bobby are the only two in the entire family whom have yet to have dinner, but they don't know that. Still in the buff from when they feasted on one another, she releases his grasp, and gets dressed. "Whatcha in the mood for, baby? Steaks, ribs, or take-out?" Tynie wonders. "Steaks, but you're not about to cook them alone." Bobby resolves, arising to put pants on. Following her out of their room, Bobby notices a sexy sashay to the switch of his wife's hips. Arriving in the kitchen, the two basically encounter making dinner in a divide-and-conquer sense. Serving one another, Tynie and Bobby relax in the closing hours of their day. He doesn't permit her to clean up, bringing out their drinks, giving his wife hers first. Taking one sip, Tynie realizes this is something she can take her evening diabetic pill with, Bobby again leading her across the house. His drink in the other hand, Bobby feels his waist being wrapped under her arm.

Coming back into their room, they hold off on having their drinks until after her pill's taken, the bottle closed. Given the fact they're due to set up the family retreats, Tynie calls the pharmacy listed on that bottle, aligning a refill to be picked up in the morning. Before resuming her time with Bobby, two texts are sent, one to Megan "I've got to get my pills refilled tomorrow, we may be late." Tynie does one more thing, sending to T "Dude, not trying to tell you how to run your house. You may want to get Sasha's pills refilled before the retreats. Just sayin'. Bobby and I are doin' that come morning, man." Megan doesn't get that text yet, right now she's helping Cody ready for bed, Mike answering "For shit like that, it's alright if you're late."

Ty-Leah and Junior are laid to their beds prior to T or Sasha receiving the advisory text Tynie sent, T returning "Hey sis, that's not a half bad idea. Thanks." Turning to face her suitor, Tynie regales "Yeah, I did set up the refill for tomorrow on my pills. I wanted that to not be a hindrance on our retreat. Yeah, I advised T to do the same for Sasha's pills. He's alright with it, and Mike knows us getting that refill tomorrow morning may make us late. He says that's a damn good reason to be late." "Babe, that was amazing of you." Bobby commends, her leaning into him.

"Why do I not feel like T's complacency is a sign that his attitude has been nipped in the bud?" Tynie senses. "I don't know, but I do know this. If he bothers you like he did today, I'll do what I did this time. I'll kick his fuckin' ass!" Bobby assures. Being held then, Tynie sighs happily, promising "And I'll do what I did this time, honor you handsomely when that's done." Laid out together, she informs "By the way, the earliest we can pick up that refill is eleven in the morning." "That's not bad at all." Bobby agrees.

Awaiting the return of his soon-to-be wife, Mike sets an alarm for them for tomorrow. Mike and Megan are in their room alone, Cody snoring away in his bed, when Mike tells Megan about those latest texts. "She's really sweet, to have done that. Babe, we need to get it across to Tynie. She doesn't need to be the mama bear, not for the family. She's really done enough." Megan broadcasts. "We will, dear. Believe me." Mike procures. Kissing passionately, they too wind up getting intimate. Sleeping in one another's arms after they're done, the two pray in their slumber that they'll learn T's behaviors and attitudes have been at last nipped in the bud. Before long, every household in Tynie and Bobby's family has succumbed to slumber, today at last closed.

What started out as a happy day for many of them, wound up being one involving hell-raising. Tynie's intentions for a quick and problem free establishment of trusts for the kids were shot to hell by T's attitude and the fistfight he had with Bobby in the bank's parking lot. David really stepped up for them, going as far as to resolve a case in a judge's chambers, which freed up time in the family's itinerary for next week. Not only was time liberated, but so was the family, from ever seeing that store manager again.

Yes, TreMarion lied about a two household decision, but it served a greater purpose. Yes, Tynie was crass and crude to T, but it was to attempt non-violence to prove a point. Yes, Sasha was a bitch to her husband, but only then did some truths come to light. Even with all the bad to their day, Tynie wound up helping members of her family, alongside herself. Come tomorrow, refills will be picked up, gifts exchanged, and retreats aligned for the family. One thing that bothers every adult in the family as the night drones on:

"Is T's being an asshole really nipped in the bud?!"


	201. Ch 201

Title: Remains to be seen….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

T and Bobby had one thing to do before everyone met up at Mike's: get their wives' prescriptions refilled. With their day already begun, Bobby gets Tynie to agree to go ahead and get that picked up right at eleven in the morning. Halfway to the pharmacy, he's noticed she's not in the greatest mood, already. "I swear to God…." Tynie mumbles. "No babe, you don't need to worry about that. I'll take care of him!" Bobby overrides. Parking beside T ten minutes later, Tynie slinks out the passenger side of Bobby's SUV. Meeting up with her, Bobby notices T's keeping his distance, the three entering the pharmacy without a word between each other.

No further interactions or incidents involving those three, the prescriptions are filled. Leaving this time Tynie takes the drivers' seat, mentioning "I'm half tempted to just go to Mike's now, and see how T behaves around us there." "Let's roll." Bobby quips. Driving them there, Tynie doesn't speak again, nor does their phone go off. Considering that as a welcome break from the norm, they converge with T, Sasha, TreMarion, and the twins on Mike's front stoop upon everyone's arrival. Welcoming them in, Mike steps to the left, Cody and Ty-Leah then basically rushing to each other on sight. Tynie and Bobby tail those two children to the living room, with the family elder right behind them.

Megan, Mike, T, Sasha, and Junior all fall in line behind the others, T doubling back to lock the house. Watching the children interact, every adult this side of Tynie and Bobby have a small sense of peace. Megan asks Tynie what's on her mind, receiving an explanation of T's behavior at the pharmacy. "Oh, did I mention he parked in such a way that I almost had to slide out the passenger window of Bobby's SUV just to get my pill refill?!" "She's far from lying." Bobby deems. Sasha glares at her husband, TreMarion instituting "I say we drop this where it is right now. I'm tired of T causing this family to have drama while we're together. Megan's going to get those T-shirts and distribute them. After that, we are going one at a time to line up the retreats and special time for the kids. Only after that do we have lunch and try to relax. If T has a problem with that, he came alone and he knows where the fuckin' door is!" "By the way T, I sanctioned TreMarion saying it that way." Mike supports. Breathing deeply at the same time, at last Tynie and Bobby have the peace everyone else did a few minutes ago. Megan kisses her fiancée's cheek, then retrieves the T-Shirts, distributing them with T's being last.

Cody and Ty-Leah stick close, Junior on his sisters opposite side, Tynie interpreting "I don't know why, but I'm taking the position of the kids as a huge red flag. Mike, I know Daddy said not to go there, but I'm very potently advising we overhaul some arrangements. You know, make it so if T's involved and Cody's to be present, there's a credible eye witness within a thousand feet at all times?" "That's not a half bad idea, babe." Megan agrees.

"T, don't you dare escalate this conversation, Tynie only called it like she saw it! Daddy's already gotten cleared for handling his part of today's gathering the way he has. Next up are me and Bobby, because Megan's done her part by backing Tynie when something involved Cody!" Sasha admonishes. "Fine." T cedes, sitting beside his wife. Looking at her spouse, Tynie implies "Babe, I'm about to owe Mike a bottle of scotch." Kissing her cheek, Bobby refuses "No you're not, but those drinks do sound like a good idea." This time, Sasha joins Bobby in making drinks, assuring the kids get sodas. "By the way Megan, on behalf of the family, thank you for the shirts." TreMarion imparts.

Tynie then kneels to be closer to the kids, explaining "It's my understanding that while my Daddy's gone, Megan and Mike are going to arrange for Cody to spend playtime with you two Ty-Leah and Junior. Now, it may not be a whole day thing, but that's because Megan and Mike have their own time away to prepare for. They can't do that at the same time that Sasha and T are gone, because they're going to help me and Bobby with Ty-Leah and Junior during that timeline. Yes Cody, that may mean more time for you kids to hang out. I'm not making that one an absolute, because when I say Megan and Mike are helping out, I mean if obligations come up that we don't know of right now. As for when me and Bobby are away, that's between Megan and Sasha for you guys. I know one thing like the back of my head though, when some of us are away, we're only using our phones for dire emergencies. That's nothing against you angels, it's just that we adults don't want people that can't be trusted to horn in on our time away, or potentially cause you problems."

Megan looks up at Sasha, whom commends "She beat me to saying all that, honestly. I know she's not trying to take charge, but she didn't lie to them either." Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior all request for Tynie to relax, doing so one-right-after another. Serving everyone, Bobby and Sasha are stunned to see T going for the phone, evading "The kids gave me an idea." Calling in Petri's for them all, T hangs up, setting the phone aside. "Although that was a bit backwards in terms of TreMarion's plan, I actually like T having done it. Now, while we wait, we go around the room, TreMarion first, aligning the retreats. Tynie already explained it all to the kids for us, rather well." Megan plots. Sipping her drink, Tynie starts a chain reaction, TreMarion not honoring Megan's plan immediately.

When he does, another chain reaction begins, T remaining silent that entire time. Sharing the line-up for the retreats, the adults sit back and allow the kids time to interact. "Sasha, I don't mean to step on toes here. I think since the kids are getting time together now, and we do have retreats to prepare for…" Mike starts. "Yeah, we interact with the kids now, leaving the phones in what I'm dubbing "emergency use status only" tonight." Sasha finishes. Megan hears the door get knocked on, sees Tynie start to get up, then chides "Tynie, park it. You've done enough."

Tynie doesn't "park it" until she's sitting by the kids, Bobby joining her from his spot on the couch. They all converse, leaving TreMarion, Mike and Sasha to sit back. T doesn't follow that lead; rather he arises to assist Megan in bringing the meal inside. Locking her house, Megan witnesses T arranging it so they all can get what they want, and then head back to his wife. The kids go first, Cody again trying to be a gentleman, but this time for Ty-Leah. Keeping it simple at this attempt, Cody gets a big smile from his crush. Watching the kids eat, the adults hang back until that's over, and then get theirs. "Megan and Mike, this time, you park it. Me and T got clean-up covered, after all you are hosting us." Sasha determines. Not contesting that, they all eat, and then finally polish off the drinks.

True to her idea, T and Sasha handle clean up, the kids taking time to interact. Bobby and Tynie are brought into the little chat by Junior, those two not hogging the talk. T follows Sasha into the living room, looking like a dog that just got disciplined for shitting on a China rug. Tynie catches that, curtly nodding, yet again causing a chain of reactions.

TreMarion has an unrelated concern, mentioning it before the family. "There's a simple solution, Dad. We spend a little more time together, then we get our SUV's checked. When we're done, we'll text Bobby and Mike, saying where we got that done. Since it involves safety, I don't think that they'll have an issue taking that text. I just hope it isn't bossy to advise them to get their SUV's checked before their retreats." T concocts. "Counter-plan. Sasha, you and the kids stick around here until T and TreMarion get back. Then they'll swing by and take you and the kids home. We'll still do what T said about getting our SUV's checked, I just prefer it to not have kids in an auto shop, that's another safety thing." Mike objects.

"Now that sounds like a plan." Bobby accepts. "T, Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior are in an exploring phase. Auto shops DO have a lot of little parts they could get VERY hurt on. I know you wanted to afford Mike and Megan time without hosting people, but Mike's right dude. This counter-plan is better, and you know the reputation behind three letters I'm not saying which explains why." Tynie clarifies. T's eyes get really big at that, him realizing "Mike and Tynie, point made. Rather well." Sasha realizes what Tynie didn't say, Sasha gasping "I swear to God I didn't even think of that!" "I'm just glad one of us did, frankly." Megan reveals.

From there, they all converse one more time, T and TreMarion leaving to get the vehicles examined. "Mike, sidebar." Tynie teases, pecking a kiss to Bobby's cheek. Mike kisses Megan's cheek, promising he'll be back. Taking their meeting to the front stoop, Tynie constitutes "We may very well have to check all three kids for signs of abuse. I'm not alleging it against anyone in the house right now, or Daddy. You know who I didn't cite, and after you and I had to go THERE…." "You read my fuckin' mind!" Mike intrudes. "I don't want shit started man, so we gotta be covert about this. Tell me you can help me on it." Tynie worries. "Yeah, all you do is sit back and look dumb as a damn post. I got the rest." Mike asserts. Tynie nods, then the two head back inside.

Re-approaching the others, Mike describes "Yes, Tynie and I had a talk outside. What came of it is something I'll freely admit I've suspected. I say that also in light of learning what T did against Tynie with his SUV at the pharmacy. Sasha, forgive me for this, but I think it may be best for you, me, and Megan to take the kids into a different room. I'll explain when we do." Following instruction, the only ones left in the living room are Tynie and Bobby. "Babe, I told Mike what my gut told me to. After how T's been lately, I don't put a GODDAMNED thing past him. Tell me you know what I refuse to say." Tynie evades. "Unfortunately I do, and you beat me to it." Bobby admits.

Megan, Mike, Sasha and the kids return fifteen minutes later, those three adults not saying a word at first. Mike leans into Tynie's ear, whispering "Our hunch was off…." Crossing herself, Tynie gulps "Thank you Jesus!" "I've never seen her do that before." Sasha notices. "Sasha, she admitted something to me when you were out of the room. She and I agreed on it, but she didn't know when Mike got sidebarred. The way this was handled was how Tynie believed Mike wanted it to be in his house. As for Tynie crossing herself, that was her worries showing." Bobby contrives. "Tynie, that was a flawless execution." Megan enacts. Tynie shrugs, Cody then contributing "Tynie, please relax. We're ok."

Breathing loudly once, Tynie promises "I'm tryin' little brother. I just adore you three so much…" Bobby rushes to hold his wife, him overriding "Cody, I've got her covered." Under her breath, Tynie swears her desire to knock T out for putting the kids through that exam. Leaning his lips down to her ear, Bobby detests "Don't put yourself in the position to be arrested." Feeling her fists slowly clench against his shoulders, Bobby coaxes "Trust me beautiful. He's not worth it." Relieving her hands from the balled-up pose, Tynie whispers "Yes love."

While they're gone, TreMarion discovers that T's been listening to some extremist talk radio. Talking him out of believing that, the family elder's stunned when the auto shop owner confirms "Yeah, that station's in big trouble. Their personalities have caused a lot of divorces, and still more suicides. The FCC's breathing down the back of the owner's neck right now man. It'll be best if you never listen to that station again, because you don't know how far the FCC's dragnet will reach. I even have it as a policy for that station being on as grounds for firing staffers for that reason." "Ohh shit, didn't know that." T recovers. The auto shop guy nods, appropriating "My wife is the one who contacted the FCC in the first place. That's how I know all this." Nodding, T gets the auto shop guy to examine TreMarion's SUV first, then his. Soon after rendering both SUV's as "road ready," the auto shop guy hands over the forms, is paid, and watches T and TreMarion leave.

Heading back to Mike's, T and TreMarion don't mention what they learned about that station and the FCC. Keeping his word to the auto shop guy, T changes the radio station, and then parks beside the family elder in Mike's driveway. Being allowed inside by Megan, those two men go right back towards the others. "Yo Mike, quick question dude. You mind if I take your SUV to get checked, with Bobby following me so you guys can kick back? You did host us today." Tynie propositions. Tossing her the keys, Mike then witnesses Tynie and Bobby share love with the kids before doing the same with the other adults. Departing, that couple kisses after TreMarion locks the door behind them, and then they separate to resolve getting the two SUV's checked.

As Megan and Sasha get the kids laid down for a nap, no adult in the house speaks. Returning to the living room, but with a monitor on her hip and Sasha in tow, Megan sits down. T doesn't reveal anything, yet TreMarion does, and what the others present hear is positively alarming. Sasha again glares at T, when Mike defends "Hey, least he was man enough to correct his mistake when he learned all that with the FCC. That station likely has listeners whom won't do that until there's an FCC agent or another federal law enforcement officer beating the hell out of their front door." "He has a point." Megan concurs.

Discovering Mike did have a point, Sasha calls Bobby. As he answers, Sasha repeats what she'd learned, attaching "I'm calling you like this because I feel it best for you guys to go on home after Mike gets their SUV back. Lord knows it ain't fair for them to have to host us all day when there are retreats comin' up." "I don't blame you there. Tynie and I don't listen to that shit anyway, I'm surprised T did. I bet you anything they had something on which triggered his interest and he went from there." Bobby conjures. "Bet you're right. Love you. For the rest of tonight, the phones are on emergency only status." Sasha releases. Sending love back, Bobby hangs up, planning to update his wife when they get to the autoshop.

Spending some more time with Mike, Megan and Cody, TreMarion, Sasha, the twins and T, all share love with them. Heading for home, they don't speak between each other, Ty-Leah and Junior simply chattering away. Regrouping in their driveway, T helps get his wife and kids inside, the family elder securing the home. Gathering around in the living room, albeit momentarily, T ducks out of the area to put Sasha's pills on his end table. When he gets back, TreMarion leaves the area, packing for his retreat tomorrow.

"Daddy, why won't Aunt Tynie relax more? All that stress bad for her." Ty-Leah worries. "Oooh angel, that's a good one. All I can say right now is your Uncle Bobby's got her covered, and he'll work miracles with her. Just like she always tells you he does." T sates. With that, they go about spending the rest of the day at home. TreMarion re-enters the living room, debating whether or not to make dinner the night before he leaves. Sasha shoots that idea down, telling the family elder that dinner is on her tonight.

Tynie and Bobby made it back to Mike's, her providing the forms which say Megan's SUV is road ready, the two then receiving brief hugs. Leaving for home, Bobby drives, as his wife finally starts to decompress. "I really can't be mad at T anymore babe. He was a victim, technically. I mean, that station's extremism and all. I bet he really didn't know until he heard from the auto guy and Daddy. I'm cutting T a break on purpose, because at least T's willing to get the hell away from that station when he's been advised to. There are other people who won't, until law enforcement treats their front door like a punching bag. As for the other suspicions we had, I'm just grateful to Christ that they didn't come true." Tynie notifies. "You know something, honey? You're right to cut T that break for those reasons. I'm just as glad those other suspicions got shot to hell, too." Bobby contends.

Parking in their driveway, Tynie has both their T-shirts in hand when she's let out of the SUV. Far as she cares, today's over with, Bobby silently regarding it the same way. Getting her inside, Bobby locks up, and his wife does not move from her place at his side. Travelling across their home from that point, the couple prays that no emergencies strike tonight. Adorning his end table the same way it'd be at the end of a day, Bobby sees Tynie flop onto the bed. Exasperated, confused, and plum tired of drama, Tynie's face says it all. Careful not to land on top of her, Bobby joins his wife on the bed, those tops being tossed aside for the time being.

TreMarion finds where Sasha kept the T-Shirts for that household, advising "I say we keep those for when we're together sometime. I don't know if that was Megan's intention, but I'd rather have them kept secure at home then have something happen against them." "Yeah Dad, I've got that." T eludes, arising to put those all away. Mike and Megan did the same thing with theirs and Cody's, it just wasn't mentioned. Mike also secures the papers that render their SUV ready for travel, not wanting those lost.

Tynie's in Bobby's arms again, but this time, neither speaks. Feeling the holster of their phone start to dig into her hip, she taps out, aligning the device to its charger. Sensing his wife's still tense, Bobby scoops her up into an embrace, pulling Tynie back in the same move. Getting her relaxed is priority one to him, everything else waiting until that's completed.

While T prepares dinner, Sasha and TreMarion spend time with Ty-Leah and Junior. As it becomes time to, the kids eat first, then the adults, Sasha cleaning up. Departing after that to take her pill, Sasha's not gone long. Ty-Leah and Junior are then bathed and ready for bed, TreMarion doting over them before he leaves tomorrow mid-day. The retreats having been explained to them already, Ty-Leah and Junior are a very happy couple of kids. Only a couple hours are spent together before the twins are laid into bed for the night. Keeping to the traditions they've established, the three adults in the house also retire to their areas.

Mike's house undergoes a similar chain of events, the sole difference being, there's nobody in that home who has pills to deal with. Their day done, every adult in the family this side of Tynie and Bobby prays for the retreats to go off without complications. The kids don't have a worry in the world right now, their adult counterparts making sure everything's taken care of as best they can.

All of that happening is unknown to Tynie and Bobby, her at last relaxed as he dispels the embrace. Kissing her temple, Bobby leaves the master bedroom, aiming to make them something to eat. Not once did their phone go off, Tynie arising from the bed long enough to properly put away those shirts from Megan. Managing to get back where she was right before her husband returns to the room, Tynie's face beams in relaxation.

Setting the tray down so they can both eat from it, Bobby sees that, applauding "Now that's what I like to see…" Gazing into his eyes, she notices the same thing, replying "Same here gorgeous.." Their dinner is the latest one in the family, her refusing to allow him to clean up when it's over. Taking that as a chance to stash the forms from getting his SUV examined, Bobby doesn't make it back to the bed until just prior to his wife's return. Tynie surprises him, requesting "Hey sexy, you in the mood to spend time in both our Jacuzzi and sauna?" Practically leaping from the bed, Bobby halfway answers that, her getting quickly kissed before they divide to change for time in those areas.

Escorting her to the Jacuzzi room first, Bobby feels his wife keeping him close. Ignoring time, the couple soon basks in those jets, focusing on enjoying each other. Shutting the Jacuzzi down, they exit, and continue their enjoyment of one another in the sauna. Now, Tynie's riled up, but this time, it's borne of arousal. Giving herself to Bobby willingly, they succumb to intimate yearnings that were withheld most of the day.

Literally cumming together later, the couple holds each other until they've started to come down. Getting off of him, Tynie shuts the sauna down, Bobby taking a couple minutes to come up on her from behind. Praising her as his arms go around her waist, Bobby feels Tynie lean against him. Honoring him in kind, Tynie simply adores their closeness. Splitting off the embrace halfway, they walk back towards the master bedroom arm-in-arm. It's when they re-enter that room that she remembers to take her evening pill, resolving that matter as soon as possible. Securing the bottle, Tynie leads the way for them to get changed yet again.

Only one time today did their phone go off, and it was for a decent reason. Unknowing of the fact the rest of the family's in bed by now, Tynie and Bobby at last cuddle up on the mattress after having changed out of what was worn in the Jacuzzi and sauna. Kissing passionately, they close out today with some affection, although each separately prays for nothing serious to come down the pike. As the kiss ends, Tynie covers them both up, then resumes her place in Bobby's arms. Sleeping as they laid, the couple is the last pair in the family to finally be through with today.

Today didn't go as well as it could have. Conversely, it could have gone a whole lot worse. From the minute T was a dick about parking at the pharmacy, until the time after they got three family members' SUV's checked, there was frustration. Retreats explained to the children, and lined up, it was only after having an unexpected conversation with an auto-shop guy that the truth behind T's behaviors came to light. That wasn't all that was exposed either, and the way the news about an extremist talk radio station and the FCC was handled by T actually appeased the family. TreMarion leaves for his retreat tomorrow, and with a rule to only use their phones in dire emergencies for those in place, everyone hopes all goes well.

Ty-Leah spoke volumes when she worried about Tynie relaxing, T doing his best to eradicate that concern in his daughter. What went unsaid was Ty-Leah wasn't the only one bearing that worry. Bobby's done what he can to get his wife relaxed for one day, just as T claimed. All they can do now is work according to the family plan, and see what else hits. After the retreats comes a wedding, one that will likely be the last in the family for many years. Today was a first in another sense; unfortunately it was one of the few that the family didn't have a direct problem with an asshole. As for the family's not having those types of interactions come their way it:

Remains to be seen….


	202. Ch 202

Title: Showing Hands….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Around eight the next morning, TreMarion's up after T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Junior. Debating whether or not to make them breakfast, the family elder's stopped when T intends "No Dad, you've done more than enough lately. You're on your relaxation time, I've got that." With the kids in their kanga packs, TreMarion doesn't allow T to cook while holding Ty-Leah, those two switching out just long enough to have their morning meal made. Watching Ty-Leah and Junior, Sasha's surprised though, when Megan calls as T's busy cooking. Taking that right in front of the others in her house, it's learned Megan's worried over "not having anyone to give her away at the wedding."

"Sis, I really wasn't supposed to say anything, but my Daddy insists on that. He just told T as much about ten minutes ago. Yeah, this family has unorthodox weddings. You don't even have to shell out lots of money for a wedding gown if you don't want to. It's just gonna be us anyway." Sasha unveils. "Wait. TreMarion's willing to give me away at my wedding?" Megan asks. "My God, yes! Megan, we need to meet up honey. The kids can interact while we watch them and talk about this. Can you and Mike be over at say… 2 this afternoon?" Sasha returns. "Hang on." Megan chimes. Telling Mike that Sasha wants the kids together for a play date so they can hash out the details of the wedding at the same time, Megan hears "We can be there, we may be early though."

"Early's fine, just let us know if anything changes your availability." Sasha agrees. They end the conversation in the new norm, and then hang up. "Daddy you're going to kill me. Megan needs someone to give her away at the wedding, it's just us..." Sasha starts. "I am not going to kill you. You handled that expertly, and you didn't lie one lick." TreMarion finishes. "You only forgot one step honey; we ARE having the wedding at Tynie and Bobby's. I feel it's right that if they can, they be in on this meeting." T adds. "Sweetheart, you finish making breakfast. I'll see if they can make it to the meet-up." Sasha resolves, again going for their phone.

Calling Tynie, Sasha tells all the things that crossed Megan's mind. "Sis, I'm glad you called. You're right we need to settle that up. Daddy's done his part for that, by being willin' to give Megan away. Bobby and I can definitely be there at 2. I'll tell him when I'm off this damn phone." Tynie directs. Sitting right next to her, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, taking the phone in the same move before he requests "Sasha, repeat yourself." She does, even adding why T told her to "bother them with this." "It wasn't a bother. I wanted this settled up before Dad got back anyway. Tynie didn't know that, nobody did. I wanted to resolve it without Dad present because the man's done plenty lately." Bobby insinuates. "So you can be here at two?" Sasha worries. "Yeah, try 1:30. I'm making us all something to eat for this meeting and playdate." Bobby recounts. "It's all part of his plan sis, we're not to know details until we live it!" Tynie warns. "Yeah, I kinda figured that. See you guys in a few hours." Sasha chuckles. Exchanging love, they hang up, Tynie laying their phone down.

"My God babe, poor Megan thought we'd be bothered by those requests. It's HER day, the wedding, and she thought it'd be a big fuckin' deal…. Her wishes…" Tynie gripes. "We'll prove her worries wrong." Bobby promises. At last getting out of bed, they separate to dress, regrouping as he loads her pills and their phone to himself.

Traversing their home, the phone doesn't go off again, Tynie not saying much until they hit the kitchen. Insisting he sit back, she overtakes that part of the home, crafting their breakfast. "Call me fuckin' paranoid, but I do not want anything ordered over our phones today. I'm serious, we've had a slew of major shit hit us lately, and to prep for Megan's day, I'll be damned if something we do adds to that." Tynie declares. "I agree with that." Bobby replies. Waiting for their meal to finish, she brings his coffee first, and then takes her own. Soon after serving their meal, Tynie at last takes her place at Bobby's side. While they eat, again the two remain silent, although her mind races over what to expect next. He catches that in her facial expression, petting Tynie's back as he assures "We've got this. Don't worry babe." Taking her pill, she slips the bottle back to him, prior to Bobby taking over cleanup.

As he handles that, Tynie takes a worried call from Megan, this time the concerns are over the dress. "Honestly I'm glad you called me on that. Bobby and I very strongly advise AGAINST ordering the dress online, or over our cellphones. Honey, you forget, that's the two quickest ways for hackers to have their way with your bank account and identity. Yeah, you'll still get that dress, and Mike a tux if he wants it. All I ask is you trust me, and you have your keys on you. We'll tell you how we've discussed workin' this straight to your face later. I ain't too cool about discussin' that type of shit over the phone honey. I've already established why." Tynie enacts.

"Dear God, you're right!" Megan gasps. "Honey, it's cool. Listen sweetheart, I'm going to do something now. I'll catch hell from Sasha later. You get little brother ready to be with Ty-Leah. I've got a call to make." Tynie intervenes. Promising she will do as asked, Megan hangs up.

Calling Sasha, Tynie gets T instead, which throws her off a bit. "Listen brother, I just took a worried call from Megan. She's trying to tackle the entire wedding herself; she damn near ordered her dress online over her cellphone. You know that's the two fastest ways for hacker assholes to fuck up her shit, and by that I mean rape her of her money and identity. Brother, you're about to dropkick my ass beyond God's eyes for this, but we need to meet up right after Daddy leaves. According to me and Bobby, Daddy's done enough lately, beyond so. This is why I said we've got to meet up right after he leaves for the retreat. Daddy's part in the wedding planning is handled the second I find out if he's giving Megan away." Tynie initiates.

"He is. You've got it on the rest. You've made a damn good call, both of you. I'm not going to dropkick you, what you told Megan was right." T insures. "Thanks dude!" Tynie gulps. "No problem. I've got it from here. You two get here when you can." T refers. Promising they will and wishing love, Tynie receives the latter part before the two hang up. "Tell me you overheard all that….." Tynie hopes, staring down her spouse. "I did. You were amazing with how you handled it. I totally agree with everything you told them." Bobby gleams. Holstering their phone to her side, Tynie sits back. "I'm sorry baby. It's just after what Megan told me about the dress… the online thing…. The cellphone confirming the order.. I totally freaked." Tynie stammers. Rushing to hold her, Bobby rebuffs "You didn't "freak." You reacted like any decent person would. You used our beliefs on that for a good purpose." "We gotta stop Megan though, she really IS trying to tackle the entire damn wedding herself." Tynie concerns. Swearing he's going to help "Stop Megan," Bobby keeps his wife close for a while.

Megan's house has already eaten; Cody's readied to be around Ty-Leah, Mike being curious as to what's exactly going on. T's household has also had breakfast, Sasha clearing from it, as TreMarion announces "If I don't check into the hotel in two hours, I lose the reservation. I have to leave soon, but I'll be back in tomorrow afternoon sometime."

"It's alright angels; you've got that special time with Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby, Mike, Megan and Cody coming up. Matter of fact, they're all swinging by today, in about two hours. Papa's going to relax; the rest of us got everything else under control." T soothes. "That's what I've been told!" Sasha vouches, now heading to take her morning pill. TreMarion knows T and Sasha have taken calls already, only hearing snippets of the conversation, he leaves it at that. Reclaiming the hold on her daughter, Sasha and T at last sit back on the couch.

"Daddy, if I were you, I'd go ahead and get ready to go. Lord knows what traffic's like right now. I'm not kicking you out; I'm just saying you've got a deadline to meet to keep a reservation." Sasha procures. "That's a damn fine point Dad." T acclaims. TreMarion nods, going to hug and kiss the twins before retrieving his overnight bag. "I'll be fine; I'll only call if it's urgent. No news is good news." TreMarion elects. T and Sasha agree "Fair enough, we love you." Detouring to hug them both, that regard is given back before the family elder departs. TreMarion battles traffic for just under an hour, making it to the hotel with about an hour to spare before the reservation would have been lost.

Getting settled in the room, the family elder texts Sasha "You were right, traffic was a bitch. Love you. See you tomorrow afternoon." Sasha accepts that, showing the text to her spouse before T takes the phone. Calling Tynie and Mike, T explains why TreMarion's already left, adding "I think that it may be best that we all do that for our retreats. The reservation agent was a dick to an elder; Lord knows what they'll try against the rest of us."

"Tynie, don't you even think about it!" Mike forewarns. "Mike, you know somethin'? You're right. We'll continue this conversation in person. Give me and Bobby half an hour to get there, T. Love ya." Tynie rescinds. "Love you too." Mike and T retort, then they all hang up.

Telling her spouse everything, Tynie mentions "Mike's never growled at me before, I think he meant business." "He did, he wasn't upset with you. I agree with him on that, honestly." Bobby garners. From there, her pills and their phone are stashed on the two, their home exited and secured. In their car, Bobby reveals that he didn't know Mike would "go there" when Tynie found out what she did. "Hey, he showed his hand. He backed you up technically. That's how I took what he said. He's right, we deserve better than all that hell. All of us, especially the kids." Tynie denotes. Thinking over her answer, Bobby realizes that one hell of a point was made.

Arriving at T's, Tynie hops out first, having caught Megan wiping away tears. Running to the passenger side of Megan's SUV, Tynie opens the door, Megan getting out. "Sis..." Tynie worries. "I ruined your day, my stupid worries about the wedding. I took away private time from you and Bobby. I made T and Sasha leap around, having us over on minimal notice. I caused TreMarion to fret on his retreat. I was wrong." Megan sobs. "First off, your worries aren't stupid. Secondly, I wanted to settle this up while Daddy was gone. Bobby did too, he told me. Sis, all you did was provide an avenue for us to do that. Yeah, you had worries, but they were LEGIT." Tynie refuses, holding Megan. Mike and Bobby look at each other, Cody inquiring "Bobby is she…" "Every last word is true." Bobby finalizes.

Mike, Bobby and Cody head in first, Megan and Tynie in tow. Remotely locking both SUV's, they're all allowed inside by T. "Cody, after I have Bobby get that crib, you can go hang out with Ty-Leah and Junior. I say that because I don't yet know when the last time these floors were mopped was. I don't want you hurt." Tynie proposes. Mike defers "Way ahead of you Tynie." T takes Mike to the kids' room, watching over him as that crib is retrieved.

Before daring to allow the kids inside it, Mike shocks the entire group, by taking time to thoroughly examine the crib itself. Nodding a few times, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are placed inside. In the time it took to get that all done, Bobby has the home secured, and a place taken by the kids. "Sorry guys, Tynie was right about the floors. I did what I did to show my hand, to prove to those three yet again that if I can… I will protect them." Mike apologizes. "Mike, you did good. Now you relax!" Ty-Leah squeals. "Yeah, seriously!" Cody and Junior follow. Tynie hears that, and just starts laughing for a few moments. Both couches overtaken, nobody touches TreMarion's recliner, the kids soon having all adult eyes on them. Clearing her throat, Tynie proclaims "Megan, go ahead. Tell us every concern you have about the wedding. Take your time, too. Trust me sis, you aren't going to have those worries for long." Listing off her worries, Megan isn't stopped until that's over.

"Megan, relax. I've got to go out and pay for the P.O. Box sometime today. Tell you what, if you consent for Tynie and Bobby to watch Cody with Sasha... We can cover you getting that license today too." T proffers. "Megan, we're not done yet. Your dress isn't being ordered online, and not just for why Tynie spoke of. We are taking you to get it, personally. Yeah, I can get Bobby and T to watch the kids when we do that. Just not today, not with what else T wants to cover with you two. Lines and traffic, that's why." Sasha contributes. "She just "got us" to watch the kids, Megan." Bobby verifies. "We can't repay you though… all that money…." Megan cries. "This family doesn't go there, Megan. Hell, the way we see it, there's gonna come another time we need back-up. We already know you and Mike will do that, he proved it today. We all saw how, too." Tynie renders.

"Megan, don't cry. We love you." Junior craves. Mike's steadily holding his fiancé, him appraising "Truth from the mouth of a child." Megan nods, wondering "Hey T, would you help Mike get us a P.O. box?" "Yes." T answers. Tynie gets up, crouching before the kids in next-to-no time, she poses "Hey angels, you good?" As the children answer that, Sasha gets called by the post office. Not liking the tone she's receiving from the agent, that call's moved into being taken in the kitchen. T tails his wife, making it to her side in moments, he mandates "Babe, no. You hand me the phone. Then you go back by the kids." Obeying, Sasha shrugs, Bobby and Tynie seeing it first, Tynie interpreting "Yo Mike, that consent T mentioned. Yeah, we need it sooner than expected. You'll be briefed in Sasha's SUV." "You have that consent." Mike confirms.

Megan wonders if Tynie's gone back to taking charge of things, Bobby refuting "No, she hasn't. We discussed this on the way here, and she's handling the parts we agreed she'd cover. We didn't expect the disrespect from the post office, I can guarantee you that. Yeah, there will be parts of this I take over, but that's because of the fact you two, T and Sasha have kids to tend to." "No dude, you're not taking things over alone. I forbid it; you ask Mike for back-up if you need it." Megan forbids.

Tynie shrugs, deeming "Sis, you misunderstood. Mike getting called out as back-up will be on an as-needed basis. Same thing, with T on that one, by the way. The things Bobby's taking over for the wedding entail the safety of the kids. That's what he meant; it just didn't come out right. Beyond that, I'm really not taking charge here. I'm just trying to use my beliefs against scammers, hackers, identity thieves and their buddies to our advantage. Trust me honey, it's for the best. Besides, we all know those types of folks are just GUNNIN' for a mark that's frazzled and not really paying attention. Weddings mainly entail, in a lot of cases, SERIOUS money being spent. Sweetheart, connect the damn two."

"She's made one hell of a point." Sasha applauds.

T overheard that statement from Tynie, paraphrasing it while on the phone. Next thing T knew, the post office box for the family was paid off for two years, and an entire shift of disgruntled post office agents was fired. It goes further, though, those same agents were arrested and are now facing high-caliber federal felonies. "Unless you want added to the list of folks facing that prosecution, you WILL add Mike and Megan Logan to my P.O. Box… NOW!" T intimidates. "I just overheard exactly why Tynie's behaved the way she has with us today." Mike implies. "We all did." Megan scoffs. Not even three minutes later, T's order is granted. Hanging up on the agent afterwards, T re-approaches the others in his house.

Bobby overhauls "Now that we've gotten that much done, we're going to take a break from anything business related. Yes, we did get together to handle Megan's wedding, and we shall. I'm saying this because it's best for us to step away from handling business right now. Given what T had to threaten over the phone especially."

"Tynie, tell me somethin'. Why can't people show respect to people anymore?" Cody desires. "Oooh, that's a loaded question little brother. Honestly, the best answer I have for that is: they don't care about anyone but themselves. They treat others like shit, pardon the term there Megan, but they do because of it." Tynie releases. "Unfortunately son, she didn't just lie to you." Megan regrets. Returning to his playtime with Junior and Ty-Leah after that, Cody accepts those answers. "Bobby, Tynie's officially covered every bit of today that I want her to. The rest we divide and conquer on. She's not the family mama bear, and I'd not be happy if I later found out she felt she had to behave as if she was." Mike decides. "I'd be heartbroken, frankly. We all would." Sasha agrees.

"Actually Mike, you didn't have to say that. She and I had it planned; she's fielding any questions that the kids may have today. If she senses advice needs given, she'll do that too. Everything else, you were right on." Bobby uncovers. "Hell, he didn't know." Megan defends. Converging in the living room, a discussion transpires, which situates the rest of what they plan to cover while together. After that conference, Mike and Megan obtain their marriage license.

Amazingly, while they are all out doing that, the kids don't ask many questions, Tynie covering the few they do mention. Cody has another loaded inquiry, one he doesn't ask until they've returned to Sasha's from getting that license. "Tynie, tell me something else. Why are you always saying "Call me paranoid" when you mention bad people?" Cody finally ponders. "Oh that. It's easy honey. In my past, I've been accused of being paranoid for what I believe. It was long before I met anyone in this house right now. I don't mean to brag, but I've been told after that fact: my beliefs and advice have saved people lots of trouble. Yes, I do say "Call me paranoid" but that's a cut it off at the pass kind of thing. What I mean is, I'm used to getting called that for those beliefs, so it won't surprise me if I am again. It's all because of what I told you about people only caring for themselves honey. That's really what hackers, identity thieves and scammers look out for. That's what it traces back to." Tynie reveals. "She can't be serious." Cody murmurs. "Unfortunately son, she is." Mike overrides.

"Bobby, a little help with a late lunch?" Sasha desires. Kissing the cheeks of their spouses, Bobby and Sasha then heading to her kitchen. Covering her face with her hands, Tynie mopes "I didn't mean to be so harsh with Cody's answers. I don't believe in deceiving people. My God, I totally went adult-style answer on him." "No, you didn't. You resolved those questions just as we wanted you to. We want Cody to learn how bad some people are out there, and you took care of it. You weren't harsh, you were truthful." Megan denies.

Sasha and Bobby have lunch made, and spread across the kitchen bar before anything else is said. Announcing that, the kids go first, with the men getting theirs last. "T, a little help with clean-up dude?" Tynie wonders. T nods, the two then tackling that shortly after everyone's finished eating. "I have just a few questions. Where do we stash the wedding dress? How do we keep the tuxes, if Mike wants them, safe? What's my honeymoon going to be like?" Megan registers. "To answer two of your questions, we keep them locked in a guest room at my place. As for the third, you and Mike need to speak privately. Whatever you come up with, just know this: Cody's in good hands during that." Bobby attributes.

Debating about the tuxes, Mike considers TreMarion being "unduly hassled."

"I want to see Cody in a tux!" Ty-Leah shrieks, before any of the other adults can answer Mike's debate. At that point, Tynie's giggling, as is Sasha, those two unable to answer otherwise. "T, can I see Ty-Leah in a dress that day?" Cody queries. Mike and T look at one another, and then smile. "Cody, Ty-Leah, by the looks of it…. You got your wishes." Bobby implies. "Bobby, we all did." Megan supposes.

Mike heard all that, Tynie at last calming from her giggles, she interprets "Trust me, I know my Daddy . He'd be simultaneously heartbroken and greatly offended if you took penny ante concerns and entirely overhauled how you have your wedding because of them. Truthfully, my Daddy's not the only one who would be. We all would, I'm just the first one to say something. Man, we can totally secure the dress and tuxes at my place. Bobby and I have the room, it's not a problem. Hell, I'll even help with the tux return while you and Megan are on your honeymoon! Just please, don't allow "hassle worries" to hijack how your wedding deserves to be. That's all kinds of wrong. Ty-Leah and Cody tried saying it, in their own way man."

"She's right Mike. Besides, it's unwise to order the flowers until a few days before the wedding anyway. We don't want the wedding adorned in half-dead flowers. I'm just providing another example of something we can cover later." Sasha promotes. "They didn't lie, man. We can work it later, the tuxes and the flowers. Everything else can fall into place after that fact. All we ask is you consent to Tynie and Bobby securing the dresses, marriage license, and tuxes at their place. After all, that's where we're having the wedding." T aligns. "Securing all that at my house is not a problem, they were right on that." Bobby vows.

"We don't touch getting the tuxes fitted until TreMarion returns. We go to pick them out after the kids have some time together. Sasha was right about the flowers. Like you said guys, the rest will fall into place after that's taken care of." Mike plans. "I do have one request. Since heels tend to be homicide on my feet, I request it's understood that I'm not wearing any. Dress shoes, not a problem. Heels, out of the question." Tynie requests. "Thank God, I'm not the only one!" Megan squeals. "Beauty, no heels. I like you, and by what Mama and Tynie said, those could hurt." Cody yearns. "Ok Cutie, you got it." Ty-Leah fawns. "They just…" Sasha starts. "I know, it was so adorable..." Tynie purrs. Megan and Mike look on with pride, T and Bobby smiling as their wives already are. Junior sits beside Cody and Ty-Leah, the three kids talking away from there, as the adults sit back silently.

That silence isn't a long one, though, Megan determining it's best for the kids to be changed out of the tuxes, and in Ty-Leah's case, the dress before they eat after the wedding ceremony. "Good call!" Sasha gulps. They stay at T and Sasha's for another hour, then like a flood, head out to their cars. "How am I going to get TreMarion willing to go be fitted for a tux when all he's supposed to do for the wedding is give Megan away?" Mike grumbles. "T, tell me you overheard that!" Megan eludes. "I did, I've got it all worked out." T provides. Three SUV's later loaded with occupants, they leave, Mike driving before the other two vehicles.

TreMarion's not gone this long without family communication in a while, so when he calls, Sasha's worried. She's driving, T fielding the call, updating the family elder on everything. "You tell Mike that I said getting fitted for that tux is not a problem. I just need to know the where and when, son." TreMarion orders. "Will do." T swears, the two exchanging love before hanging up. Holstering their phone, T grouses "That was not according to my plan. Dad worried about us on his retreat." "Work it into your plan babe. You'll find a way." Sasha sates.

Tynie and Bobby have a chat, her apologizing for "even taking charge one time." "No babe, don't do that. You followed our plan from earlier. It just happened differently than we expected in a few spots." Bobby defines. Arriving at a tux shop, Tynie's urgently suspicious of the establishment. "I know what just crossed your mind. I'm all over it." Bobby affirms, leaving their car. Heading up to Megan's SUV, Bobby details his wife's suspicions, and points out a different tux shop. "I say we go with that." Megan accepts. Before T's SUV is emptied, Tynie rolls down her window, hollering "Follow Bobby on this! He'll explain later!" Having her window rolled down, Sasha nods them all leaving that one tux shop for the other Bobby found.

Flooding out of their cars after arriving, the kids soon are in the arms of the women, Mike, T and Bobby head to peruse the tuxes. "I heard a woman yell about explaining later. Tell me you guys DIDN'T try going to the tux shop across the street! They're scandalous, and the tuxes they have aren't worth a damn." The tux shop proprietor alludes. "That was Tynie, I know her voice anywhere." Cody beams. "Yeah, it was. You just spared me the trouble of actually explaining. Her instinct kicked in, and we wound up here." Bobby insinuates. The tux shop proprietor's wife mentions "Yeah and you weren't the only ones. We've got a full parking lot now."

"Umm Ma'am, three of those SUV's are ours." Sasha claims. After that, Mike, T and Bobby continue seeking out the "perfect" tux for Mike's wedding. Tynie approaches the tux shop owner's wife, alerting "I'm a retired attorney. I know you want to warn people of the scam that is the place across the street. I'm advising you here and now to keep doing that in the way your husband has. Anything else, or stronger, and your asses will land in court faster than you can sneeze! I hate to say it, but that's how far I've borne witness to scammers trying to cover their front. If you get my point." "I do." The wife resounds.

"Why is it that way, though Tynie? I don't get it..." Cody ponders. "Little brother, remember when I said some folks only care for themselves? Yeah, they also have lawyers. Those two facts are connected, and that connection is why." Tynie precludes. "Sadly young man, she didn't just deceive you." The tux shop owner intrudes. Arranging to get the tuxes fitted after everyone's returned from their retreats; Mike tries to pay in full in advance. "Just a down payment for now, the rest comes after the fittings." The wife rejects. Honoring that, they all leave the shop, nothing else said for a few minutes. In that timeline, it's discovered Cody's happy to be around Ty-Leah, yet devastated by how far scammers have taken society down.

"Little brother, your sadness wasn't my intention. I swear to God, I only meant to answer your questions and educate you." Tynie affirms. "You've done no wrong Tynie. You've handled exposing Cody to those truths just as me and Mike wanted." Megan rebukes. "Yeah sis, you really dealt with that well. You kept to how me, T, Megan and Mike desired the kids knowing. I know you see sadness in their eyes, but that's not your fault. They feel the same way we adults do about that. It's upsetting, but they'll be alright." Sasha furthers. Breathing deeply, Tynie nods, the three SUV's again get filled.

This time, they head off to get Megan's dress chosen, all adults hoping not to encounter another potential issue. At first, it comes off that they didn't. During this part of the excursion, the kids don't ask any pressing or loaded questions. Upon entering the dress shop, Megan's unsure of the attitude the tailor for the dresses is exhibiting, Tynie interceding "Babe, how fast can you, Mike and T take the kids out of here? I sense Megan's biting her tongue when she really wants to cuss like crazy." Upon hearing their names, the present men in the family act, Tynie, Megan and Sasha left to deal with that tailor. "Tynie, stand down. I've got this." Megan snarls. Obtaining a short nod, Megan prepares to "Cuss like crazy," yet doesn't get to. "I overheard. This is the LAST time this tailor causes a family to separate like that, it was also the first. She's been fired, on her first day. I'll handle you guys from here on out." The dress shop owner offers. "Take the deal Megan…" Sasha taunts.

Megan nods, the three ladies soon after having the bridal dress and those for Tynie and Sasha chosen. "Brother, that was really good of you. Can we arrange for a fitting to be the day after the men in our family get their tuxes fitted by chance?" Tynie questions. "Yeah we can do that, just need a down payment. Oh, and to know what day you're coming in to get that done." The dress shop owner approves. "We'll call you, just need a business card." Megan retorts. Covering all that, the ladies get the receipt and go back towards the others in the family.

Debriefing T, Mike, and Bobby, Sasha accredits "I know why Tynie had it lined up that way. Megan was justifiably pissed, and the guy DOES have to replace his tailor. The way it's set now, there's a fightin' chance for that to get done." "He was really reasonable. I was upset, they're right. I didn't want Tynie to leap in like that, but she did it just as Sasha said was intended." Megan vouches. Seeing the shop owner suddenly go for his phone, Mike immediately allocates "Yeah, we need to get out of here. Preferably now, so we're not in any crossfires. Guy's on the phone to the cops, that ex-tailor's causing a scene." "That works. I say we spend a couple more hours at my place, celebrating. After all, we have gotten a lot for your wedding done, or at least lined up." T extends. Sharing a rushed nod, they all fly into the three SUV's, all then aiming to return to T and Sasha's.

Letting the kids and women in first, the men follow suit, all cars in the driveway remotely locked. Tynie doubles back, locking the house behind them, then resumes her trek to the living room. Upon re-convening there, Megan frets "I want a honeymoon, but after all we've been exposed to today. With the scammers and assholes, I'm not sure about being too far away from the family." "Simple solution, sis. You and Mike go wherever you want for that honeymoon. The rest of us got the difference already covered. You won't be bothered unless it's urgent, although we WILL need constant access to Cody's food-allergy list in your absence." Sasha settles.

"Babe, that's very reasonable of them. I say we take them up on the offer. Besides, you deserve the honeymoon of your dreams." Mike intends. "Tynie did say she'd handle the tux return Mama. I think Sasha told you what that was meant as." Cody translates. "You've all got it." Megan concretes. Running her hands down her face, Tynie causes T to kiss Sasha's cheek and get off the couch. Bobby follows that lead, Tynie's cheek also getting kissed, the two men then opting to make a round of drinks.

"I don't know where I want to go for the honeymoon right now..." Megan mumbles. "Hey, we've covered enough wedding-related ground for one day. Megan, we can handle the difference on that over the next few days. Sasha forgot to say all we need to know is the dates of your honeymoon. The rest really is covered by everyone else here." T advises. Delivering the drinks in two trips, they all soon have one, Tynie, Sasha, and Megan settling theirs aside. Helping the kids with theirs first, those cans get trashed by T, whom comes up behind the small group.

Finally having theirs, Megan, Sasha and Tynie don't speak again. Mike, Bobby and T don't converse either, the kids chattering away being the only sound in the room. Clearing from the remaining drink glasses, Mike and Bobby are only gone from the living room for under ten minutes. "Babe, I'm curious. When Tynie and Sasha have been back from their retreats for at least half a day, do you mind if I have a girls' time?" Megan inquires. "I was hoping you'd want that. Go ahead." Mike consents. "Dude, you do realize that means you, T, and Bobby get guys' time when we ladies get back from our girls' time." Sasha assumes. "That was the idea." Bobby laughs.

"Wow, just ordering some flowers, getting tuxes and dresses fitted, all that paid for… and I'm getting married!" Megan revels. "Yeah, it's great. Megan, I've been thinking. I know Mike wants to pay for all that himself, but after how Tynie taught Cody about scammers, I'm far from alright with that. I'll confer with Mike and Bobby later to explain what I mean by this." T relents. "You don't have to confer, man. I know exactly where you're going with this." Bobby evades. "He means we do." Mike corrects. "But, Mike wants to show he'll provide for me. He told me so this morning." Megan remembers. "Sis, there's other ways for Mike to go about that. What he told you this morning was true, but he really didn't expect us to get slammed with so much dishonor. It did afford me a chance to teach, I'll confess that. However honey, this is only a case of family backin' family. It's really all good." Tynie situates. "Megan, they're showing hands… let them!" Junior panics. "Ok sweetie I will. Calm down." Megan lulls.

Just then, TreMarion calls Bobby, Tynie freaking "Daddy, you ok?!" "Yes, I'm fine. I forgot to have T notified that anything that's needed to be stashed can be in the safes in my area. I'll text you the security code. I know you and Bobby will have other items secured at your house, so I'm lightening that load." TreMarion reports. "Umm, ok." Tynie surrenders. Sharing love on behalf of all present at T and Sasha's, she gets the same back, the call then communally ended.

"Guys, our plan for Daddy just changed. He's insisting upon securing the license for Megan and Mike's marriage, and the receipts from the down payments, in his safe. I'm getting the security code now. Daddy said something about a lightened load. He wishes us love and a good night, too!" Tynie repeats. Receiving that text, Mike and Megan forfeit the listed items, and then watch Tynie go secure them. Returning to the rest of the family, Tynie determines "After the wedding, we're changing security codes around here and at my place. Universally, and I very strongly advise Mike do the same for his house." "We can do that." Mike appraises, the other present adults nodding. Tynie doesn't text TreMarion any of that, electing to leave the family elder to enjoying his retreat.

Bringing that regard up before the others, Tynie silences just before Sasha rescinds "You sit by Bobby and let him get you relaxed. T's got explaining it to Dad already covered." Complying, Tynie and Bobby sit back, as do the other present adults, allowing the kids more time to interact with each other. Two hours later, love and goodbyes are shared. Mike, Megan and Cody leave first, Tynie and Bobby not too far behind them.

Today's been a busy one, Ty-Leah and Junior not being allowed to walk about until after everyone else has gone home. After that, they're bathed and readied to end the day. Ty-Leah can't stop swooning over Cody, nor can Junior cease commending Cody. T and Sasha listen, noting that the crush between their daughter and Cody is real, and the respect between their son and Cody genuine. TreMarion has little details about what all happened today, T figuring it best to "update" the family elder another time.

Cody goes through a similar end-of-day regimen as Ty-Leah and Junior, Mike and Megan showering behind him.

Settling their phone to charge, the only thing to contend with before retiring to bed is dinner. Tynie and Bobby are home by now, both having elected to get cleaned up, and go from there. All homes are secured, all phones are charging by now, Sasha and Tynie only having a pill dose stand in their way of having daily matters resolved. They all woke up with a slew of things to handle for Mike and Megan's wedding, that list now cut down to just a few errands. One thing stands out in Tynie's mind, a forgotten matter, her regarding "OK, do we order the damn cake or do I make it?" "I say we discuss that when we regroup to get the tuxes and dresses fitted. We've conquered enough for one day, love. There's no point in not allowing everyone down time after what all we got accomplished." Bobby elicits. "That sounds wonderful." Tynie praises.

TreMarion's retreat is just now barely half over, him relaxing as the family comes together in his absence. He's in for quite the briefing, but for once, it surrounds a happy situation. Having dinner before all the others, the family elder's aware today is one of everybody in the family's best. Not having to worry about much of anything, TreMarion basks in his time to himself. Tomorrow mid-day he goes back home, and the only thing crossing his mind now is: excitement for Megan and Mike's wedding.

Mike's house is first, then T's, then Bobby's, but they all soon make and have dinner. Before dealing with the dishes from that, Sasha kisses T's lips briefly, and then departs to handle her evening pill dose.

T's grateful for the advice Tynie gave about getting that refilled, considering it one less thing to mess with before their retreat.

One household at a time, the meal's dishes are cleaned up once everyone gets their fill. Laying their children down for the night, T, Sasha, Mike and Megan all deem today over with for themselves as well. Elated and exhausted at the same time, those four adults forego getting intimate for the night.

Tynie and Bobby take the longest to get through dinner, but they won't know that. Clearing from it all afterwards, the couple walks back to their room arm-in-arm. All homes already secured, today's pretty much over with for the entire family. Tynie's evening pill contended with, the bottle closed, she and Bobby decide to kick back in bed, holding each other.

Tynie leans over, giving Bobby the deepest kiss of the day. Slowly splitting their lips apart, she regrets "Sorry for making you wait for that." "Babe, we've had a really good day. There's no reason to worry about anything now. Yeah, you feel bad for not kissing me like that sooner, but I knew why. I knew you didn't want to do that in front of the kids. I respected you for it, and still do." Bobby uncovers. Seeing her eyes light up, he oaths "I love you." "I love you too." Tynie reaffirms.

T's and Mike's houses succumb to the peace at today's drawing to an end, their kids already fast asleep. Both those couples share in a similar kiss to Tynie and Bobby's, chasing it with a conversation that nearly matches as well. Surrendering to sleep themselves, the adults in both T's and Mike's homes are proud of what they've gotten done today. Before long, everyone in the family's sleeping, with Tynie and Bobby being the last two in that mix.

A few retreats to go, and a few matters left to prepare for Mike and Megan's wedding, that's all that's left to deal with. Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior all got a deep education today, Tynie providing it as gently as she could. TreMarion had half his time away by the moment everyone else's day ended, yet he senses they've really come together. When they woke up today, all but Megan and Mike had smiles on their faces. She awoke drowning in concerns, only to be swimming in elation at today's closing.

Yes, other people got helped, and some got fired. True, T had to be intimidating, but his hand was forced by the post office agents. With those issues handled, and time allotted for the kids to interact, today really was a decent one. What was once considered a wedding for Mike and Megan to tackle alone, became something else entirely. In his own right, Junior spoke the truth when he said:

"They're showing hands… Let them!"


	203. Ch 203

Title: Didn't have the right….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

TreMarion's on his way out of the hotel room before check-out, having only to return the key and confirm the other retreats. Packed and ready to go home, the family elder senses there will be problems on his way towards the exit of the hotel. Astonishingly, those troubles do not start until he gets to the reservation desk. Having to demand a manager, TreMarion spares no obscenity when he rages against the agent behind the desk. Detailing the threats against his family's retreats, and his own reservation, TreMarion coerces "You have no idea how easily I can land this entire establishment SWARMING in federal courtdates!"

"Sir, no need. You will be fully refunded. Your family's reservations are fine. The rest I'll have handled on my end after you depart." The manager replies, looking scared. "You best add a printout of what family members of mine get what rooms and when to that!" TreMarion demands. Nodding furiously, the manager complies, that printout being handed over five minutes later. Swearing that he's "Checking his bank balance when he gets home" TreMarion leaves the hotel.

Calling Mike, T, and Bobby, the family elder relives the latest events the minute those three men answer. "Sasha and T's retreats are next, and I vehemently advise they be allowed to leave as soon as possible. I do not want further issues to cross our paths." TreMarion rejoinders. "Dad, Tynie and I will be at T's in under an hour. Mike, expect a call back tonight to arrange the kids interacting." Bobby vows. "Done." Mike and TreMarion retort. "Thanks Bobby." T honors. Deeming it not a problem, they exchange love and hang up.

Tynie woke up to the sound of Bobby taking a phone call, her grumbling "Ok.. the fuck just hit?" Explaining it to his wife, Bobby's kissed briefly, Tynie instituting "The sooner we get to T's the better. We pack, I'm driving, and we fuck with the difference later. Daddy should NOT have had to go there!" "He didn't, you're right." Bobby accepts. After that, the two divide and conquer, having everything they'll need on them before she sets the security system.

Locking up behind them, Bobby and Tynie then head on to T's, her driving as soon as his SUV's loaded. A half hour later, they arrive at T's, TreMarion letting them inside. Tynie insistently takes the bags for their retreat, stashing them in T and Sasha's room. Bobby secures the home behind them, the family elder making good on his check of the bank account. Learning the refund went through, TreMarion hangs up. "T, you need to make multiple copies of what I have laying on the kitchen bar. Bobby, I need you to claim to Mike that without that printout shoved in the staff's face when they get there….." TreMarion plans. "Already intended on it Dad, you kick back." Bobby interrupts. T lets them know that the carseats need switched out before he can do that, Tynie counter offering "Have Sasha show me where your printer or copier is. She'll let me do that part for you since you're dealing with carseats. Trust me man, this'll work." Sasha and Tynie then divert to passionately kiss their spouses, and then the most recent plan is acted out.

Tynie sees Bobby calling Mike, as she and Sasha overtake the kitchen to make breakfast. The copies of that paper are moved by Tynie, whom sleekly plants one of them right on T. "Forgive me for that sis. I had motives that don't entail infidelity." Tynie apologizes. "I knew where you were going with that, we're good." Sasha declines. Bobby recaps what he just saw Tynie do, working it into his advice for Mike and Megan in terms of their retreat. "I say we all get there, contest the charges to our bank accounts, but use the damn rooms anyway. Shit, they'd have it coming." Mike premeditates. "Yeah they would, you're right." Bobby agrees.

Tynie pulls Sasha over, instructing "Let T bitch about this if he wants, you get in that room and contest the ever loving FUCK out of those charges to your bank account. Use that room anyway. I shouldn't have had to… no… NONE of us should have had to go as far as we already have!" T overheard that, apprising "She's right dear. You're not contesting anything though, I am. They go through ME from the second we walk through the front door!" "Son, you tell Mike the family's been briefed. You also advise Mike to swing by here this afternoon.. You know why." TreMarion directs Bobby. "I heard him, man. We'll be there after noon. Everything else waits." Mike restates. Agreeing to that, ending the call in the new norm, they mutually hang up.

Aware the ladies have pills to contend with, T and Bobby aim for the kitchen. Overtaking breakfast being made, those two men try to instill peace in the house. Ty-Leah and Junior are under the watchful eyes of TreMarion that whole time, the kids chattering between themselves. At last eating together, Sasha and Tynie soon after duck out to deal with their separate pill doses, then returning just as fast as they'd left. With Tynie and Sasha tackling cleanup, Bobby surprises T, by switching the carseats from T's SUV to his own. After that, the bags left by the front door are taken into T's SUV and stashed in the back end, that vehicle secured also. Re-entering the home, Bobby shuts but does not lock the door, delivering T's keys right to him.

Tynie's already upset, as is Sasha, every man in that house considering that justifiable. "You know what? I say we contest the charges to our bank accounts AFTER we leave that hotel. We don't deserve any more issues coming down the pike. I mean shit, at least THEN we'd have had our retreats." Tynie conjures. "That is a compelling point guys." Sasha extends.

Before T, TreMarion, and Bobby can answer that, a phone rings. Tynie hears it, going right up to TreMarion's side; she takes the device onto T's front stoop. "That was code…" Sasha teases. Bobby, T and the family elder nod, Bobby going to watch Ty-Leah and Junior more closely. The corporate owner of the hotel being used for the family retreats is on the other end, Tynie eviscerating every last one of his dodging moves. Discovering he'd fucked with the wrong bitch, the corporate shill requests "How do I avoid federal prosecution?"

"The ONLY way you can is by contacting MY number, by that I mean texting it. I want every confirmation code that will ping in the system under me and my family's reservations that we don't pay sent to me inside the fuckin' hour. I will be providing those numbers to my relatives, you know what hits if we have ANY problems! I'm timing you from the split nanosecond my end of the line goes dead!" Tynie threatens, then listing those who are "Family" to her.

"You'll have those texts within your timeline." The corporate shill says. "You have under an hour to prove that… or else!" Tynie growls, her then abruptly hanging up. Going back inside, Tynie returns TreMarion's phone, then aims to check her own. One-by-one, the confirmation codes are texted, then getting forwarded to the respective relative, with a warning from Tynie "Whatever you do: DO NOT LOSE THIS TEXT! Use the code in it the second you hit the reservation desk. Any issues… let us know." Mike and T receive that, replying "You got it." TreMarion doesn't know all of what just happened, opting to turn on the TV for a bit.

Just then, a news brief comes on, one saying that Tynie caused a "Controversial overhaul of the administration" to the hotel for the family retreats. Apparently after providing those confirmation numbers to "dodge federal prosecution," that corporate shill resigned and turned himself in for fraud. "All guests whom have stayed at this hotel in the past eighteen months will be getting double their reservation costs refunded in the manner of which they paid." The news-anchor closes, all eyes in T's then glaring at Tynie.

"I know I'm not supposed to leap like that, defending the family. I did it this time because I didn't want Daddy's blood pressure spiked any higher than it may have been from earlier. I didn't want T and Sasha trying to juggle saving their reservation with watching Ty-Leah and Junior. As for Bobby, I didn't want him to have the same blood pressure issues I was trying to keep Daddy from. We all know why, too. Mike and Megan aren't here, so technically they couldn't defend themselves this time." Tynie justifies.

"That's all well and good, but next time, you hang back." T insists. "Ok then." Tynie cedes.

Megan calls Bobby, asking if what she saw on the news was true. "Yep, you should have that confirmation number they talked about texted to you by now." Bobby confirms.

"Mike just locked it to the phone." Megan alerts. "I know Tynie got it resolved one way, and created quite the stir in the process, but I still…." Bobby starts. "We're still coming over to T's this afternoon man, not just for that though. The kids deserve time to interact." Megan finishes. That call concludes in the now same-as-always fashion, both phones set aside. T and Sasha then hug and kiss their children, followed by every adult in their home, then leave. "T wants to make sure everything I got set in motion doesn't fall through. Frankly I don't blame him." Tynie transitions, as Bobby locks the house.

Sitting back, although close to the twins, TreMarion notices Tynie's not really talking. "You hated having to do that, we know. You felt you had no options, and you gave your reasons for that. Tynie, we love you kid. I didn't want you doing that, but I know now why you didn't allow me to. I may be the family elder, but I'm going to hold my own more often. Yes, you did get us situated, and you did create that stir. However honey, you failed to consider yourself in your own motives. That breaks my heart, just as much as it does everyone else's. Consider this controversy, as the news pegged it, your last. Forever and for good, kid. You deserve to care for yourself that way, not putting you in the front lines for the very blood pressure spikes you mentioned for me and Bobby." TreMarion renditions.

Tynie simply nods, breathing deeply. Seeing his wife start to curl up into herself, Bobby rushes to the couch, flopping against it. Tapping her knees, Bobby gets Tynie to unfurl across the couch, him then holding her.

Not one phone left in the house goes off for a while, Mike later stunning the group. He breaks the trend of phone silence in T's, asking if they can come on over. TreMarion allows it, Tynie being kissed before she's released. Welcoming Mike, Megan and Cody inside, Tynie secures the house as the family elder provides Mike the form for the retreat reservation. Pocketing that, they all join up in T's living room. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody all have a good time together, chatting away at first. Then they're allowed to walk about, under the surveilling eyes of every adult in the home. Cody and Ty-Leah bump hands, then giggle, Junior walking behind them. "No brother, you walk by me. Other side." Ty-Leah rejects. Obeying her, the three kids find themselves being monitored most closely by TreMarion, Megan, and Tynie. Mike and Bobby get pictures, sending them to TreMarion and T. In T's picture message, Bobby adds "We're fine guys, you have fun."

Sasha replies "We will. BTW Tell Tynie she's a fuckin SAINT! Love you. You'll see why Tynie's a saint if you catch the late night news." Bobby reads that, glossing over the "F-bomb" to the others present in T's house. "I'm not doing interviews. I forbid myself from doing that, under Daddy's wonderful advice. Of course, that means I'll need…" Tynie initiates. "Tynie, I'm all over that." Bobby and Mike swear, at the same time. Situating the kids back into that crib, Megan and Tynie take seats on one couch, leaving the other wide open. TreMarion's phone goes off again, him holding it in midair, he eludes "Mike or Bobby... its show time."

Taking this call from the media, Bobby does so away from the kids. Having silently followed Bobby across the house, Mike pays attention to how the interview refusal is worded. Getting that media outlet off Tynie's back, Bobby hangs up. True to their mostly-unspoken plan, he and Mike switch off who gets the media away from Tynie. Mike shows his hand again, making it clear that the family will not tolerate future calls from anyone in the news. Bobby has an idea why Mike did that, waiting until TreMarion gets his phone back, Bobby then appreciating "Thanks man." "Hell, it was no problem. You were focused on keeping your wife away from the media. I sensed they'd try to get at her through one of us, which is why I handled them the way I did." Mike reacts.

"Is it just me, or has Tynie really rubbed off on people?!" Cody ponders. Tynie starts laughing again, Megan assuring "It's not just you, Cody." Re-approaching the others in the home, Mike and Bobby take their places beside their women. "Mama, can you do me a big favor? Make it so Tynie don't do any more work while we're here. She's done more than enough!" Cody requisitions. "You didn't have to ask your Mom for that honey. You could have looked me dead in the eyes and said "stand down." I would have. You didn't know that, but now you do." Tynie prefers. "Ok then Aunt Tynie, Stand down." Junior and Ty-Leah reply together, staring Tynie dead-to-rights in the eyes. Giggling as she obeyed, Tynie nods, every adult around them seeing that in amazement.

"Hey, they did what she said they could." TreMarion recalls, snapping out of his awe. Coming back from his own reverie, Mike recoils "Wait, isn't having the kids tell Tynie to stand down a bit rude?" "Considering the fact the kids are bound to hear us tell her to do that, no." Megan restores. "Dude, Megan's right. These angels are very likely to hear one of y'all tell me to back off or stand down. I allowed them to because I figured it was equal. If you want to hone the way Cody does that, I'm good. I'm leaving the honing of that for Ty-Leah and Junior up to T and Sasha. They are the parents." Tynie delineates.

"Ty-Leah, Junior. The next time you want your Aunt Tynie to stand down: don't forget to say "please." TreMarion contrives. "Ok Papa!" Ty-Leah and Junior agree as one. "Now, all we have to do in terms of Ty-Leah and Junior asking Tynie to stand down is occasionally remind them to be polite about it." TreMarion discerns. "TreMarion, no disrespect meant. You misspoke. That covers me too. It's only equal." Cody resounds. "None taken. I'm glad you said that." TreMarion beams. Megan and Mike smile proudly at their son, then it's noticed Tynie's speechless again.

Sitting back together, the adults all swarm the kids, whom are simply chattering away between one another now. Tynie finally speaks again, this time she's commending how the kids are bonding. Megan agrees with that, and then starts worrying over the wedding cake. "Megan, you didn't arrange that yesterday because that wasn't your turf. It was mine, but the only person whom knew before now that it was happened to be me. You just tell me when you two want to go cake shopping." TreMarion announces. Tynie and Bobby shrug, Megan and Mike accepting the offer.

Letting the kids have a bit more time interacting, Megan and Mike defer leaving T's for another hour. Exchanging hugs, love every bit of their farewell fits the new normal. Bobby locks the house behind them, and then heads right for his wife's side, Tynie sitting back a bit dumbstruck. "Papa, I don't get it. Cody and I have crush, but we keep getting together like family... I don't know if it's wrong to have crush on relatives…." Ty-Leah concerns. "That's easy angel. You and Cody can go ahead and enjoy your crush. Megan and Mike say we're family because that's how close we've become. You don't need to worry." TreMarion consoles.

"Ok, I'm done standing down. I want to know right now who put that worry in my niece's head!" Tynie demands. "You're not alone, but you're not handling that. I am. You and Dad watch the kids." Bobby induces. TreMarion and Tynie nod, Bobby taking he and Tynie's phone into another room.

Calling Mike and Megan, Ty-Leah's latest worry is restated. "Mike and I sure as hell didn't say anything like that to or around her. I love the fact that she and Cody are getting along so well. Their little crush is so cute. I know for a fact you, Tynie, and TreMarion didn't put that nugget into Ty-Leah's head. I have no problems whatsoever with how the kids are interacting now. Nor do I have an issue with the possibility of Cody and Ty-Leah being lifelong loves. Trust me Bobby, Mike's on board with me on all this." Megan dedicates.

Bringing the phone closer to Mike, Megan quips "Verification required." "Man, whenever Megan speaks on my name, you best believe I back it one hundred percent. Same with when she claims things for Cody." Mike verifies. "That's all I needed to know, guys. I'm sorry to do this, but until I find out who put that little nugget in my niece's head…" Bobby initiates. "Hey man, no problem." Megan finishes. Wishing them a decent night, Megan and Bobby mutually end the call. Resuming his place in the living room without a word, Bobby sees Tynie arise to make drinks. TreMarion and Bobby ready the kids for their nap, the sole woman in the house taking a couple trips to serve the beverages.

As soft snores are heard, Bobby takes TreMarion into his area, closing the door prior to telling him what Mike and Megan swore. "I'm obscenely compelled to believe them son. They've done very well respecting our houses, and our wishes. Believing what they say on something like this is the least we can do." TreMarion compels. Nodding, Bobby sees the family elder switch places with Tynie. In TreMarion's area, Tynie soon is appraised, her winding up surprising Bobby. "Babe, T's been an extremist fuckhead for a long time. We've had HOW many family interventions because of him? We've heard from Daddy HOW many times that Sasha's innocent because of T's actions and attitudes? We've dodged HOW many felonies because of his bullshit?! T even got in on EXTREMIST talk radio before somebody we don't know stopped him! All that alone, in my book at least, doesn't make T projecting his unhappiness onto Ty-Leah and Junior a Goddamned stretch! He probably thinks he was covert as fuck about it this time, too! I don't trust T's impending denials either. Mike and Megan really have done as we've desired as best they can, sweetheart. I SERIOUSLY doubt they'd bullshit you about something as major to Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior as THIS!" Tynie rages. "It's not a stretch you're right. Come here, babe. You need this." Bobby invites. Holding her for a time, Bobby realizes "What you just said is also likely a part of why Megan doesn't want Cody to use family-respect titles with us. Like Grandpa, Uncle, and Aunt. Beyond that, between you and Dad, one hell of a case was just made."

In that couple's absence, TreMarion gets called by a very upset Sasha. "T told me what he said to Ty-Leah. He said that her crush on Cody is incest the minute Megan and Mike get married." Sasha angrily recollects. "I have it on direct authority from Mike and Megan that they do NOT Object to Cody and Ty-Leah crushing on each other. In fact, I have it on the same authority that Cody and Ty-Leah possibly being lifelong loves isn't an issue either. I must warn you though, Mike's ready to beat the fuck out of T for this. Or at least he will be after I notify him. I'm required to; it was part of the deal to receive those authorities." TreMarion notices.

Putting her phone on speaker, Sasha dares "Daddy, how fast can you repeat yourself…. Preferably word-for-word?" "My pleasure.." TreMarion growls, then honoring Sasha's dare. "One more thing, T. If you dare make Sasha's retreat any worse than you already have, I'll assist her in dog-housing you as long as she sees fit! Do I make myself clear?!" TreMarion scolds in conclusion. "Yes." T forfeits. "Sasha knows how to alert me." TreMarion vows, hanging up. By the time Tynie and Bobby make it back to the living room, the family elder's phone is laid aside.

"Tynie, you are to scrounge up all the scotch in this house. Then, you're to pour some of it for us three. Bobby, you watch the kids while she does that. I have a call to make that I'd much rather not make around the children." TreMarion plots. "Right away, Daddy!" Tynie promises, rushing to the kitchen. TreMarion takes to the front stoop this time, calling to speak to Mike, privately. Repeating what he'd learned from Sasha, alongside what he'd claimed, the family elder stops. "I won't beat the fuck out of him TreMarion. Megan tells me T's not worth the prison time. Otherwise you were right for what you did. I know how to get my altered decision known to T another time." Mike apprises. "In that case, I'll update you upon T and Sasha's return. I'm unfortunately on-call tonight, thanks to T's antics." TreMarion relents. "Don't be on-call for him, TreMarion. Let Sasha leave it against your voicemail. Claim you were assisting Tynie and Bobby with Ty-Leah and Junior when you talk to Sasha in person privately. Trust me, T's not worth the inconvenience tonight!" Mike objects.

"You know somethin' Mike? You and Megan are entirely right. Thanks." TreMarion gratifies. "No sweat." Mike attests, both then hanging up. Aligning the scotches to an end table away from the crib, Tynie gambles "I'll bet you three hundred grand here and now Bobby. Daddy got wind of what we discussed in his area, rather, what I raged at you about. I'll bet you another three hundred grand that Sasha, Mike, and Daddy have a plan, and we're just to follow it."

Bobby whistles, and then declines "I won't take that money, babe. I bet you're right on both though." Ty-Leah and Junior slept through all that, Tynie hearing Ty-Leah cry "Cody…." Racing to the crib, Tynie picks up her namesake, Bobby tailing her with his. "Angel, let me tell you something. Megan's awesome, so's Mike. You, Junior, and Cody are fine, honey. Me, Your Uncle Bobby, Your Mommy, Your Papa, Mike, and Megan will see to that. You don't need to cry, beautiful. We've got this." Tynie ensures. Ty-Leah pines "You sure?" "Angel, she swears it. We all do." Bobby oaths. TreMarion walked into the house, quietly witnessing that. The next question from Ty-Leah breaks the three adults' hearts, and pisses them off, at the same time.

"Why'd Daddy say that stuff though?" Ty-Leah sobs. Approaching them, TreMarion extolls "We have no idea, honey. We won't lie to you. We do know some things, and I heard your Aunt and Uncle swear them to you two already. You two were just sworn a very deep truth." Junior's trying to be strong for his sister, eventually also breaking down. Bobby calms the child, as Tynie does with Ty-Leah, neither speaking for several minutes. "Daddy, your request from the kitchen, is why your phone got moved to my left hip." Tynie proclaims, breaking her own silence. "Thanks for letting me know." TreMarion replies. Getting the kids calmed, and down to watch a children's movie, Tynie and Bobby wait to take their scotches in hand. Sipping from those, they keep eyes on Ty-Leah and Junior, only to arise and provide the children a juice. When Ty-Leah and Junior finish it, TreMarion takes to cleaning up, leaving four people in the living room.

Meanwhile, T's still being an extremist, but now Sasha stands her ground. The dispute they have in the hotel room is so intense a patron in a neighboring room calls the cops. Answering for a police-issue knock on the door, Sasha reprises "T's emotionally assaulted my children, I have twins. He's my husband and their father. Now I've received word he's trying to indoctrinate them in obscenely extreme ways, ones which the family does not condone. I literally just got the phone call an hour ago, officer. He's not laid a hand on me; I'm just standing my ground verbally. This is NOT the first time a relative has called me over T's extremisms. I'm trying like all holy fuck to make it the last right now, as I don't condone them either." Pointing T out to the cops, Sasha stands aside. "Is all of this true?" The higher rank cop asks. "Every last word." T confirms.

"Officers, confirm something for me. How fast would CPS be on his nuts like a bad case of sexual crabs for this shit?" Sasha challenges. "T, you best back off across-the-damn-board while the backing off is still remotely good! If you don't, you're so fucked it's beyond not funny! She didn't just lie about how fast CPS would be that way with you!" The low-ranked officer warns. Throwing up his hands, T folds "Fine. I'll just go ahead and forfeit total control to Sasha. It beats the alternatives." "Officer, I need your name, badge number, and that of your partner. I'm considering you two witnesses to him saying this. I'm holding him to it this time!" Sasha informs.

Providing her that information, both cops respond simultaneously "It's all in our job. This isn't the first time we've been claimed as witnesses to something like this. It won't be the last. We've also provided our cellphone numbers. You need us to appear, or for any other reason, you call. If your husband calls us, he will be staring down phone harassment charges of a peace officer. Since you're a victim of his extremisms, we can do it that way." Sasha gives the officers a quizzical look, the higher rank explaining "When you said "this time" in terms of holding him to surrendering total control…. We knew." Sasha nods, then shakes both officers' hands, then sends them on their way.

Securing the door of their hotel room, Sasha doesn't speak; rather she heads right for the shower. Washing down, she tries to remove the stench of anger from her body, leaving T in the actual hotel room. Worry sets in over her, T slowly crossing the room only to rap twice on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" T inquires, discovering the door wasn't locked. Sasha doesn't hear him; the door creaking gets her attention. "I was serious, your say goes. Only if I feel you or the kids will be endangered in any way will I take some say back. That's to protect you. That's it, that's all the power I want. The rest is up to you, unless you choose to discuss it with me." T proffers as he walks into that area.

Sasha turns down the water, then requests for T to repeat himself. He does, Sasha opening the shower door for him. Disrobing and joining her, T feels every last one of his wife's tears. Consoling her under the rushing water, T notices Sasha's skin has been rubbed until it's red. "Let me take care of you. Let me get you relaxed, massaged, whatever you want. Just please, don't wash yourself down so hard again." T concerns. "It's the loofa baby, I bought the wrong kind. I did scrub down, but I didn't expect to be so red afterwards." Sasha confesses. "Then we share mine." T whispers.

Nodding against his chest, Sasha's washed down with T's loofa, finding it to be much softer than hers. Rinsing her off first, T then washes down, the harsher loofa getting tossed into the trash. Shutting off the shower, Sasha exits first, and then T. Drying her off before himself, Sasha's revered all the way until when T massages her on the bed. "You know you're getting massaged too, right? I know you said I have total control. I know I'm holding you to that, unless you're protecting me and the kids. However, you are getting massaged because you are my husband." Sasha enlightens. "Thank you, baby." T murmurs.

Receiving his massage in due time, T sits at Sasha's feet. Patting the bed beside her, Sasha changes that, and then contends "I'd love to make love, if you're willing to." "I'd love to." T implies, the two kissing before getting full-on intimate.

Cherishing that, they periodically have sex through the night, stopping to have dinner and for Sasha to take her pill. While Sasha recovers, T arises to re-pack their bags, readying to go home tomorrow. Taking his place at her side on the bed, T's silent. "You know, just because you say I have total control, that does not mean I EVER want you sitting at my feet again. I am holding you to the part where you take say back to protect me and the kids, but I refuse to have you sitting as if you're less than I am. We will discuss the more important issues before a decision is reached, and maybe even get advice from the family. One thing I will not condone is you going back to or continuing any sort of extremism or indoctrination attempts of that nature. Beyond that, we keep things as they are. Just because I got those cops' cellphone numbers doesn't mean I'll use them. They gave that information to me under the grounds of considering me a victim; I can do nothing about that." Sasha adjudicates. Kissing her passionately, T defers his answer. Rendering Sasha breathless, T finally concurs "Babe, you got it." Their night ends happier than how it began, Sasha cuddling up to T as he covers them both. Sleep hits them shortly thereafter, today being at last done.

Everyone from Ty-Leah to Mike doesn't know of those developments, their evening having wound down without any updates from Sasha. The kids are in bed by now, with everything from dinner and their drinks being cleaned up. Tynie's pill was taken a bit late, but that's due to the last round of alcohol she had, the scotch. She and Bobby are now in the master bedroom at T's, keeping their phone and her pills similarly to when they're at home.

They too get intimate, keeping their sounds muted with deepened kisses. TreMarion, Ty-Leah, and Junior snore clean through that, which is a relief to Tynie and Bobby. Recuperating in one another's arms, Tynie and Bobby hear Ty-Leah pray in her sleep "No let me lose Cody…" "Sissy, the adults got this…" Junior mutters in his slumber. "He's right angel, trust your brother." Bobby softly goads. "I heard you Uncle Bobby. I will." Ty-Leah groggily undertones. TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby heave a relieved sigh at that, the family elder and the twins soon sleeping more soundly. Tynie and Bobby succumb to slumber themselves, hoping that tomorrow's a day without extremisms or drama.

Mike and Megan have the same hope as Tynie and Bobby, little Cody wishing "Don't let me lose Ty-Leah…" Arising from their bed, Mike heads to Cody's bedside before constituting "I'm going to try and sound like Tynie. Little brother, trust me. You three are golden. We've got this all kinds of covered." "Ok Daddy." Cody chuckles, prior to returning to sleep. Heading back to his fiancée, Mike applauds "I don't even know how that worked, but thank God it did." "I thought you knew baby, Tynie's our son's mensch." Megan jests.

Closing their son's door entirely, Mike promotes "Well, at least he has one that's also a damn good person." Rejoining her in bed, this couple is the last in the family to get it on. Every bit of anger from the latest they knew with T is channeled into this sex, rendering it mind blowing for Megan and Mike. Spent later, Megan falls asleep in Mike's arms. Covering them both up, he soon follows her into sleep, their households' day at last done.

Today went according to nobody's intentions; there was just too much strife coming from all sides. TreMarion's relaxation and happiness from the retreat got cut off way too soon, him not even making it home in a decent mood. Tynie did stand the family's ground when matters came from a corporate shill, only to learn that today's ranting against an outside asshole was her definitive last. Speaking of stood ground, Sasha finally carved her line in the concrete with T's extremism. Yeah, she had cops there, but that was the act of a patron across the hall in that hotel. She doesn't blame that person, and she even conceded to a few of T's requests. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior will indeed be "Golden," as Mike told his son, but they find out full-scale how another time.

Tomorrow's retreat belongs to Tynie and Bobby, yet she knows her man will vehemently stand ground for both of them before they so much as leave T's living room. In terms of Mike and Megan's wedding, more got taken on by the family elder than was seen coming, but not one thing of it got contested. One thing went unsaid through the bulk of today, but it's still true. There are just some people, T included, whom:

"Didn't have the right to do what they did!"


	204. Ch 204

Title: Believe it when….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, Sasha wakes before T, sitting up in bed. Their retreat didn't go at all like she'd hoped, yet she realizes this must have been how Tynie and Bobby felt when their vacations were impeded upon. Not saying a word, she leaves the bed, then leans down to kiss T's cheek, before showering one more time. T awakens, hearing the shower; he follows the trail into that room. While scrubbing down, Sasha cries, her husband making a way to her side. Holding her under the spray, T does double duty: consoling his wife while washing her. "You've got no liability in this; it's all on me love. You don't need to cry. I've got to shoulder the load of what I've done, alone. All you have to do is what you do every day. Look amazing and be a wonderful mom. The rest really is on me." T swears. Sasha nods, and then hears the shower get shut off. Kissing her lightly, T requests "Get dressed, and I'll be in after my shower." Again, Sasha nods, and then fulfills his request. After getting cleaned up, T aligns the bags so only he has to carry them, before breakfast is ordered. Sasha's morose mood is like a cloud in the room, T fully understanding that's his fault.

Awaiting their meal, he sticks close to her, trying to show his remorse. Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion all arise from slumber at the same time. Tynie's heart and gut tell her to check on Ty-Leah, as do Bobby's, the two overtaking caring for the twins. That move affords TreMarion time to make breakfast, and clear from everything used last night. The three adults are still quite pissed at T, and they know for a fact they're not alone. Bringing the kids into the living room, their namesakes have them in those kanga packs, the crib not being used. "Daddy, I hate to do this, but I think it's proper to re-freshen that crib. I'll just need you and Bobby to watch the kids when I do that." Tynie announces. "You don't touch that without having eaten first, Tynie. Bobby and I have the difference covered." TreMarion booms. Forfeiting with a smile, they all wait for the meal to be finished cooking. Later eating together, Bobby and TreMarion take to watching Ty-Leah and Junior, as Tynie does more than just re-freshen the crib. Opting to wash the bedclothes in T and Sasha's room, since she and Bobby were intimate in that bed, Tynie takes a while to return.

Re-making both the crib and the master bed, Tynie mutters "I love the kids, but since I don't yet know where Sasha keeps their laundry soap… I can't do what I feel is right." With Ty-Leah in her kanga pack, strapped to him, Bobby denounces "You've done enough dear. You don't need to work so hard in a house that isn't yours. Besides, we adults all know what one individual will have a huge problem with you doing that around here." Tynie nods, and then takes her pill bottle and their phone off the end table. She'd used T's charger on purpose, but he doesn't need to know that, the phone getting holstered to her side. One more thing stands in Tynie's way of joining the others, that being, to retrieve TreMarion's phone. Trying to go do that, she's stopped when Bobby entails "Yeah, he's already got that on him. You come with me and Ty-Leah." Obeying, Tynie soon has Junior strapped to her in the kanga pack.

It's been an hour and a half since T and Sasha woke up, them soon walking to the door of their house, their retreat over with. TreMarion answers it, mandating "T, Bobby went above and beyond for you last night. You are required to have me present when you transfer the carseats out of his SUV. You are forbidden from moving Tynie and Bobby's other property in that SUV, and you are disallowed from touching their bags. You got me?" T doesn't answer that at all, which offends the family elder. Sasha nods, and then makes her way inside, sitting between Tynie and Bobby on the couch. "Heya sis, I just got an idea. Why don't you, after me and Bobby leave, see if Cody and the twins can have a playdate? Lord knows we were supposed to arrange those anyway." Tynie conjures.

"Sasha, you heard when you're supposed to do that." TreMarion directs. "I can do that then. I'll have to wait for the phone to have a charge to it anyway. T didn't bring our charger last night." Sasha reveals. "You know what? You're not waiting for us to leave to arrange that. I'll catch hell from Dad later. Dad, why don't you and T go on with that property transfer?" Bobby improvises. "I'm way ahead of you Bobby." TreMarion infers, leading T out of the home. With Ty-Leah in his arms, it's hard for Bobby to reach for the phone, Sasha providing "I can get to your phone easier, man. Just watch this." Pulling Tynie and Bobby's phone off Tynie's hip, Sasha calls Megan. Explaining why she's using Tynie's phone, Sasha's halted. "You know something? We can be over in two hours. Sorry honey, we're catching up on laundry right now." Megan notifies.

"I have that to do around here too. Ty-Leah and Junior have to have a special laundry soap used, sensitive skin. I totally forgot to tell Tynie where I keep that." Sasha unveils. Bobby leans down, admonishing "Don't tell my wife, Dad, or me where you keep that. I have my reasons, and they all encircle making T earn his forgiveness after what he pulled." "What was that?" Megan asks. Telling Megan to hang on, Sasha takes Tynie's phone into the kitchen.

"Umm Megan, Bobby's on a warpath against T right now. I know he's not the only one, but he's the first to notify me. Let's just say: T's in extremist deep shit. Tynie's on a restricted list of what she can do around T, and my house. Beyond being with me, Daddy, Ty-Leah and Junior, that is. This restriction list lasts until at least one of three things hits. One, the apocalypse. Two, hell freezes over. Or three, T grows a fuckin clue. That's not my decision, it was Bobby's, and I sanction it. I can already tell Daddy's on board for it too. Daddy's busy making sure T doesn't do anything against Bobby's SUV right now. Yeah… their mistrust of my husband runs THAT deep." Sasha evaluates.

"Bobby's not the only one on that warpath, nor is he the only one, who blatantly mistrusts T, you're right. Mike put me under the same restrictions Bobby has Tynie on, with the same exemptions. Oh, but add Cody to my set of the exemptions. Yeah that took effect first thing this morning." Megan alerts. "You tell Mike that I totally understand his decisions. We'll see you soon." Sasha concludes. Returning the regard, Megan hangs up. Bringing Tynie's phone back to her, Sasha retakes her seat between the couple and her kids. Ty-Leah and Junior rest in their namesakes' arms, Tynie leaning into Sasha's ear, whispering through her teeth "If you went where I think you went with Megan, nod." Sasha nods, then slips Tynie's phone to the holster.

Right when Bobby was going to answer that, T and TreMarion re-enter the house. T takes a seat across from his wife, children, Tynie and Bobby, not saying a word. "Daddy, take a seat. I just found some things out that I've been requested to notify you both of." Sasha declares. TreMarion doesn't do that until the house is secured, but when he does, T gets a death stare. "Anyway, I found out that Tynie is forbidden from doing any of my laundry, any major housecleaning or technological repairs. I've learned that she's also restricted from handling any business that involves this household, and not by Daddy. By Bobby, who has told me that he put those restrictions in place to prevent Tynie from being distressed in any way resembling what she's already endured. I've also learned that every restriction Tynie's under covers Megan, and I'm not giving the full list. Mike and Bobby have insisted that I don't do that. I'm honoring their request, because I fully sanction it. By the way, I found out about Mike's request through Megan, when attempting to arrange a play date under Tynie and Bobby's advice. Due to Mike's house having to catch up on laundry, they won't be able to be over here for at least two more hours. Megan told me that, too. Now Daddy, the reason I've called you to this meeting is because part of Mike and Bobby's request entails you being alerted. In order to find out about what's been claimed on Mike's name and household, I had to borrow Tynie's phone because T blatantly refused to bring our charger last night. I wish I was kidding! I also have been requested to announce these restrictions carry on until after the Rapture, rather literally." Sasha addresses.

"I already know who will respect those restrictions, and who will raise a stink about them. I'm saying it like this intentionally. I hope my intentions don't have to be detailed." Tynie notions. "They don't." Bobby and TreMarion assure as one. T just sits there, speechless, as Ty-Leah and Junior are now sleeping through that entire conference. "Some things Sasha failed to mention, the restrictions that Megan and Tynie are under, now automatically cover her. I mean, when Sasha's in either Mike's or Bobby's houses. T is automatically forbidden from doing anything along the lines of the restriction list, even the things that were not declared. I'm not about to sit back and have Sasha not covered by the same protections that Megan and Tynie have! I'm also not about to have Mike's and Bobby's households not possessing the same safeguards that the women have! I am the family elder, and I'm not going to seek consent for these decisions." TreMarion administers.

"Thanks Daddy." Sasha gratifies. "Just let Mike know about this…" Tynie starts. "Yeah, that's not Daddy's turf. It's mine." Sasha intrudes. "You all do realize that I'm taking everything you've said about restrictions and households, and covering your property and personal effects in it, right?" T poses. "That works!" Tynie, Bobby, TreMarion, and Sasha agree simultaneously. "You all do realize that I've surrendered predominant control of this household to Sasha, and I'll only recant part of that when I feel it could save her and the twins' lives… right?" T inquires. "Yeah, we'll believe that when we bear witness to it!" Tynie snarls. "She's not lying…" Sasha, Bobby, and TreMarion tease, again as one. T scoffs "Figures."

"As the family elder, I'm shelving this entire conversation. Tynie and Bobby have done their part, as has Sasha. Until Mike and Megan arrive, this discussion is closed. Sasha will not be part of when Mike and Megan are appraised, either. That's not her turf anymore; I'm taking control of it. Understood?" TreMarion renders. One-by-one, every other adult in the room says "Yes." TreMarion nods, and then considers "As far as I care, Tynie and Bobby are to get another hour of being with Ty-Leah and Junior, and then they must leave. We all know how the reservation agent of the hotel's been." Yet again, every adult in the room agrees, Tynie and Bobby then enjoying their time with Ty-Leah and Junior.

When it comes time for the couple to leave, everyone except T is hugged, TreMarion and Sasha holding the twins. Grabbing their bags, Bobby insists on carrying them, Tynie then helping load the SUV. Driving away, Bobby's behind the wheel, as his wife cries riding shotgun seat. At a red light, Bobby looks over, seeing Tynie wipe away angry tears. "I know baby, believe me, I know. I have a plan, and I swear you will enjoy tonight." Bobby oaths. Tynie nods, then they arrive at the hotel. This time, the bags are taken by them both, him pushing them through the crowd.

Obtaining their reservation without incident, the rooms headed to, Tynie not saying another word. Bobby catches that as the bags are tossed down, with the door being secured, aware that his wife's justifiably angered. Hurrying to her side, his arms soon abound her waist, Tynie crashing against Bobby. Acting quickly, he lays her out on the bed, and then gets room service rushed to the room. Practically leaping to the mattress, Bobby does all he can to get a response from his wife. "Ok… the fuck's going on?" Tynie mumbles. "You crashed, when I held you. You didn't answer me. I thought something was seriously wrong." Bobby answers.

Hearing the frantic thump of a fist on the door, Bobby runs over to get what he'd ordered. Tipping the guy with a hundred dollar bill, the room door's closed, the meal scurried over to Tynie. Taking his place at her side, Bobby insists she eat first, obtaining compliance. "T and my fuckin' diabetes ruined your night!" Tynie complains between bites. "No, your diabetes didn't ruin anything. T's not getting that honor, either. Not after what he's done. I'm supposed to take care of you, I'm your man. It's my job. Don't let this bother you anymore. Like I said, I have a plan, and you will enjoy tonight." Bobby defines. "Yeah, we will enjoy tonight. It's not all about me love." Tynie denies, her spouse then joining her in the meal.

By the time Tynie and Bobby are at that point in their retreat, Mike and Megan have made it to Sasha's. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior spend time together, TreMarion locking the house as Sasha and Megan watch the kids. T, on the other hand, goes around everyone, working on chores without a word. Mike nearly says something when Sasha overrules "Leave him be, Mike." "Besides, you and I have a meeting in my room. Now." TreMarion attaches. Following the family elder, Mike keeps quiet until the bedroom door closes.

"I've been alerted. I know everything. There are some things you don't know yet." TreMarion begins, detailing what was discussed prior to Tynie and Bobby's departure. "T alleges Sasha has predominant control around here, unless it's an issue that's life endangering to Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Junior. Under Tynie's advice, we're bearing witness to that before we believe it." TreMarion closes. "Hey, you got it." Mike concedes. "Now, Mike. When we get back to the living room, all I want you saying is I need to see Megan privately. Do not go into any further details, the reason why is working on chores around here." TreMarion requires. "Done." Mike claims, the two then leaving TreMarion's room.

Waiting until he's right by Megan's side, Mike leans his lips down to her ear, whispering "You and TreMarion. His room. Leave here quietly." Kissing her cheek after saying that, Mike sees his future wife arise and cross the front area of Sasha's house. TreMarion nods, following Megan's trail, the bedroom door is again opened and closed briefly.

Standing before him, Megan nearly speaks, when the family elder essentially repeats himself verbatim. "Sasha claimed she was to deliver those messages. Tell me, was I lied to about that?" TreMarion concerns. "No." Megan refuses. "Just checking, because I know Bobby had her do the same thing." TreMarion relives. With that discussed, the two leave his room returning to being around the others.

Tynie and Bobby now have had something to eat, her laying back, hoping tonight gets better. Watching over his wife, Bobby holds her closely, the two not saying much. "Fuck it. I say we act on your plan for tonight. I say let T fester in the aftermath of what he did. Besides, the others know not to bother us unless the shit hits the fan." Tynie elicits, ending their silence. Wearing a broad smile, Bobby imparts "I thought you'd never ask."

That short conversation will stand as the last one connected to the family until tomorrow, Tynie and Bobby going on with his plan for their time away. Their retreat time drones on, and for once, neither one is bothered by the fact their phone hasn't gone off. Taking her out on the town, Bobby proudly holds his wife, as the rest of the world seemingly doesn't exist to the pair. Tynie's a bit of a bitch though, when the topic of getting things for the family arises.

"Not this time, we went from a family conference on why I'm saying no, straight to our retreat." Tynie declines. Looking at her astonished, Bobby doesn't answer that immediately. "I'm just trying not to allow the reason we had that family conference any purpose to start shit. Besides, I figure there will be other times to get them stuff." Tynie furthers. "Honey, I have a better idea. Allow me." Bobby invites. Tynie nods, the two then doing a little shopping, with T being the only relative to not obtain anything. "Ohh, I get it!" Tynie gasps, those bags strewn to both of them, as their time on the town goes on. Returning to their room, Tynie nearly goes for their phone to update the family, when Bobby recounts "Don't. I have another way to handle this. I ask you trust me on it." Situating their phone on the room's end table, she nods, and then goes for her pills. Handing over a soda, he takes one, that pill dose handled before both drinks are ended. Pitching those cans, Bobby stashes what they got the others into one of their bags.

Tynie's awaiting him on the bed's edge, watching her man's every move with a big smile on her face. Heading back to her side, that smile's infectious, as one similar is soon across Bobby's lips. "Now, for my plans…" Tynie seductively trails off. Distracting him with a passionate kiss, she feels him wrap her shoulders in his arms. Delaying her little plot until the kiss is fully enjoyed, Bobby releases his wife. Arising from the bed's edge, Tynie goes for the bag beside the shower room door. Watching her every move, Bobby follows his wife after only a few moments. Since T basically took away her opportunities to properly prepare for the retreat, Tynie starts the shower, intending to also shave.

Disrobing, she's stunned to see Bobby come around her and shut the shower off. Confused at first, Tynie witnesses him preparing a bubble bath just for her. "Ohhhh…." Tynie purrs. Guiding her into it, he pecks a kiss to her cheek, Tynie leaning back with a big smile. Turning away from his wife, he shaves, T's antics having also taken away his chances to prepare for their retreat. "The way I've planned it, tonight's going to be both romantic and hot." Tynie blurts. Washing off his face, Bobby doesn't reply to that, the shower room left silently. Time slides by, her later exiting the tub without a word and just as quietly dressing.

Bobby crosses paths with his wife, her holding him as they stare into one another's eyes. Smiles exchanged they kiss again; afterwards, Tynie leaves the shower room. Taking his turn, Bobby wonders just what his wife meant about tonight's plans. With the shower room closed off from the actual hotel room, Tynie takes the chance presented to start in on her plans. One quick call to room service made, she sets their phone back by the pill bottle, then waits for the delivery. Making it to the door before Bobby heard the knock, she pushes the cart right up to the bed's edge, but on his side. The room service deliverer shuts the door for her, then going about his rounds.

Sitting anxiously on the bed by that cart, Tynie sees Bobby emerging from the shower room. Having changed outfits himself, he approaches her smiling widely, his wife arising to end the gap between them. Reaching up to hold him at the neckline, Tynie boasts "Your plans were magnificent, lover. I had my own, and you're bound to love them." Kissing her lips chastely, Bobby assents "Looking forward to it." Swaying with her in his arms, the lead's taken over by him, Tynie giddily following. Leaning her head against his chest, squarely in the middle, their night's romantic tune is already set.

Those two know nothing of how things have gone with the family since they left. Megan and Mike stayed for most of the day at Sasha's, TreMarion assisting them in refuting what T said about Cody and Ty-Leah. Sasha doesn't speak to her spouse again for most of the day, only departing from the others when it came time for her evening pill dose. Originally intending today to arrange handling the few steps left before Mike and Megan can have their wedding, TreMarion's just as upset with T as everyone else. Sasha's got added reason to be angry at her husband; one she suspects is shared by the rest of the adults in their family. T's been recurrently told that the family desires for TreMarion to relax more, yet again that being taken away from the family's elder.

T nearly calls to update Tynie and Bobby, but Sasha stops him cold, by stashing the phone in her bra. TreMarion senses why she did that, not saying it though, in hopes that T will get the message himself. He does, but as much goes unsaid, their home winding up looking better than it has in a good while. Discovering a potential issue for the home in the stash all room, T notifies TreMarion, and then heads out to get pest control items. TreMarion takes that notification, leaving an advisory voicemail against Mike's and Bobby's lines, and then sets his phone to charge.

Upon their departure, Megan and Mike saw in Cody more peace than he's had in days. Sasha discovers the same in Ty-Leah, but delays readying them for bed until T's finished with his work. Coming back home, T walks right past his wife and kids, TreMarion handling securing the house. "Sasha, he has reasons for not approaching you three right now. He discovered something that needs chemicals in order to be resolved." TreMarion depicts. "Whatever it is, I hope the others are told to do the same thing!" Sasha desires. T nods, and then heads off to the stash-away room, closing that door. Spraying all around, he moves the pest control canister to a spot that the kids cannot reach. From there, he moves everything used to clean the house into that room.

Situating it so nothing's close to the pest control canister, T closes the door, then running to get the key to lock it. Again avoiding his wife and kids, T showers, scrubbing down vigorously before changing and putting all they'd taken on their retreat away. Exiting the master bedroom, T goes back to Sasha's side, the two then readying Ty-Leah and Junior to end their day. TreMarion brings up the rear, giving love to the twins on the behalf of Tynie and Bobby, as well as himself. Tucking them in, the three adults hug, then retire to their areas for the night.

Extracting their phone from her bra, Sasha charges it, summarily taking over T's side of the bed. He doesn't contest that, rather T awaits his wife laying back so they can be covered up. TreMarion flops onto the bed, exhausted, yet manages to get his phone charging around the same time as Sasha did theirs. Unknowingly timing it perfectly with each other, TreMarion, T and Sasha cover up. Mike's house undergoes a similar day-closeout routine, but with a few differences. Nobody in Mike's home has pills to contend with, and no one's phones got stashed in any bras before getting set to charge. Other than that, for everyone in the family this side of Tynie and Bobby, today's done.

Back to Tynie and Bobby's retreat, the pair has made it back to the bed's edge by now. The room service order is an expansive meal, focusing mainly on Tynie and Bobby's favorite foods. Not daring to rush through it, they enjoy every bite, with the Barbaresco wine sipped beside it all. Daubing off the sauce drops from each other's cheeks, they giggle. Taking her glass, they both get set aside, Bobby hovering his wife, wearing a deviant smile. Sharing in passionate kisses for a while, they break to end the wine bottle, and lastly decide to make love. Mixing up the intensities every time, the couple winds up cuddling and fully spent right around dawn.

Reaching back to toss the covers over them, Bobby sees the elated smile across Tynie's lips. Her eyes barely open, she looks up, seeing the same happy-go-lucky grin across his face. Before entirely falling asleep, she gleams "I've had the time of my life. Thank you babe, I love you." Kissing her forehead, Bobby boasts "I have too, gorgeous. Thank you. I love you too." Still smiling, they sleep as they laid then, in one another's arms.

Tynie and Bobby at last got to enjoy time away from the family, for the first time in a significant while. Mike, Megan, TreMarion, and Sasha all had their work cut out for them, getting Ty-Leah and Cody convinced that T's words against their relationship and interactions, were wrong. When the truth did get across, Tynie and Bobby weren't present to see how T reacted around the family. Mike and Bobby did something that TreMarion put in place for Sasha, put permanent restrictions in for the ladies' protection. Those very restrictions only covered the households until T opened his big, extremist mouth. The responses received before Tynie and Bobby left for their time away rendered everyone suspicious. Only one time did T assert some power, and it kept to his promise about protecting Sasha and the kids. Beyond that, when it comes to virtually anything T says to the family, one thing is true. Tynie pegged it, doing so in no uncertain terms, when she said:

"Yeah, we'll believe it when we bear witness to it!"


	205. Ch 205

Title: Educations of all sorts….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

The next morning, Megan and Mike are up, making last-minute retreat preparations. Cody approaches them, asking about hearing from Ty-Leah in his parents' absence. "I don't know yet, son. I imagine you'll find out." Megan supposes. Mike nods, and then calls Tynie right in front of his fiancée and son. Answering it, Tynie sounds like the phone woke her up. "Man, I was going to ask you if it'd be alright for the kids to just call each other. I know Cody wants to see Ty-Leah but I refuse to allow T into your home without you present. Only if I absolutely don't have a choice will I do that one. We all know why too. If you can, leave that reason between us, and let me talk to the little brother." Tynie introduces. Not contesting her wishes, Mike puts the child on the phone, and then smiles widely.

"Little brother, listen. I know you want to see Ty-Leah. I don't feel right having people over at your Dad's house without your Dad being there. I never have felt right doing that, by the way. Until your mom and dad get back, you'll be calling to talk to Ty-Leah. Matter of fact, me and Bobby will do the same thing. Don't you worry, honey. You won't have any problem with that. Bobby and I won't allow for that to happen. I know I'm standing on your Dad's toes when I say that, but I've been told while your parents are gone, Bobby and I have the power to make that claim." Tynie resolves.

"You're respecting my Daddy's house, not standing on his toes. Tynie, relax. I'll follow your idea for this." Cody retracts. "Alright little brother, see you in a couple hours. I've got to get Bobby up and get a few things done before going to your place." Tynie concludes. Accepting that, Cody hangs up, returning his dad's phone. Repeating how Tynie worded her plan, the child adds "She says she's stepping on Daddy's toes. How can she do that over the phone?" "I know what she means honey. That was handled rather well." Megan laughs.

Back in their room, Bobby's simply sitting there with a proud smile on his face. Looking right into his eyes, Tynie assumes "You heard everything." Taking her into his arms, Bobby corrects "Most everything, yeah. You were great." Their phone still in her hands, it's taken by him, and set aside. Knowing they only have a couple hours before being due at Mike's; the couple scurries to get through their morning regimen.

Later having their phone on her side, breakfast cleaned up from, their house security system set, her pills on him, and an overnight bag ready, they leave. Tynie's driving, and Bobby notices her worry when she starts flooring it. "Whoa babe, what's going through your mind?" He asks.

"I can't shake a sense, babe. That sense being: in our absence between the phone call and now, that T's been a fuckhead to Cody and started shit again. I'm trying to get to Cody as fast as I can in case that sense is an understatement." Tynie unveils. Bobby calls Megan, inquiring "Have you had any trouble coming out of T today?" "The sooner you get here the better." Megan implies. Not liking the sound of that, Bobby directs "I'll cover traffic tickets, you speed!"

Nodding, Tynie complies, then doing a 95 in a 60 in no time. It must be by the grace of a half-awake Christ, but she doesn't get ticketed, sooner than usual pulling up to Mike's. Rushing from her SUV, they get let inside by a very pensive Cody. "OK, what hit?" Tynie queries. Megan plays the voicemail left by T, as Mike and Bobby make them all a drink. "Megan, you pardon my cussing like a sailor around Cody. Then you hand me that damn phone." Tynie orders. Handing over the device, Megan swears "Your language in defense of my son is always pardoned. Now I have a house to secure." Bobby does that part for her, Megan getting told to "stick to Tynie and Cody like fuckin' glue" by Mike.

Tynie kisses Cody's cheek, recalling "Remember what I said about me, Bobby and you having problems?" Cody nods, muttering "Yeah." "She's about to prove it in spades. Mike and I have our positions, Megan you have yours. That's why she asked for such a broad language pardon." Bobby clarifies. "That works." Megan gulps. Watching Tynie arise, she calls T, demanding he take the call away from the kids.

"First off, you know I'm a mandated reporter! You have a choice, asshole! Either you get your head pulled from your damn sphincter and start actin' right, or this bitch puts you through legal HELL! CPS is speed dial two on the phone I'm using right now ya bastard, so I can kick that shit off with the fuckin quickness! I'm good and Goddamned tired of your shit, the whole family is! I swear to whatever drugged up, half-brained Christ you pray to, if I or Bobby get told by Daddy, Sasha, or any of the kids you've been an issue for a NANOSECOND…." Tynie intimidates. T doesn't answer that right away, Tynie demonically growling "Either you answer me NOW… or the legal hell begins!" Surrendering to her demands, T gets hung up on by Tynie.

Cody's gotten closer to Megan by now, Tynie tossing the phone back to one of its owners. Going to Bobby's side, she has an angered scowl on her face. "Ya did damn well. Now, you have this. You need it." Mike requires, handing over her drink. Tynie practically inhales it, Bobby petting her back, resounding "You've done your part beautiful. Try to calm down." Tynie nods, Mike and Bobby watching her until Mike's told "Dude, go be by your woman. Cody needs you too." Complying, Mike interprets "She's not taking over power around here. She's trying to show me and Megan that with her and Bobby, this house will be respected. I already knew that, but I know who's gotten her convinced she has to prove it again."

"On that note, I'm taking over when T's house is dealt with while you're gone. Cody, you won't have any issues, Tynie spoke the truth on that. Thing is, she's already done her part." Bobby surmises. "Don't let Daddy check our house love. I want to see how far T's willing to retaliate." Tynie mumbles. "Megan, I need you to call TreMarion. Tell him that under NO circumstances is he to go to my house until Tynie and I return." Bobby requests, while also going for his drink. "I'm on it." Megan promises, making that call. "TreMarion, they've asked me to tell you not to touch their home or property under any circumstances until they call you saying they're back from watching Cody and our house. There's more, and I think you're entitled to know what it is." Megan initiates, recapping the latest.

"Tynie called herself a bitch. You had my compliance the minute you said that, Megan. Thanks for the update." TreMarion honors. "Learn something new." Megan insinuates. Wishing them a decent retreat, the family elder hangs up. "Why'd TreMarion say he'd comply since I told him Tynie called herself a bitch?" Megan poses. "None of us like it when Tynie does that. When she does, shit's gone all kinds of live." Bobby translates, finishing his drink before clearing from both. "By the way son, Tynie's "broad language pardon" covers everyone in the house. We don't really like it when you hear foul language, but the situations warranted it this time." Mike tells Cody. "Why can't T just respect us and get a clue?!" Cody ponders. "That's the best question I've heard all damn day!" Tynie regrets.

"No matter, I'm calling those situations resolved right now. Mike's going to move Tynie and Bobby's overnight bag to our room, and then he's getting our bags. Then we leave, so Tynie and Bobby can have time with Cody." Megan determines. Mike nods, and then obeys, Megan and him hugging Cody before they depart. Mike has the bags on him, leaving the now-holstered phone to Megan's side. Tynie runs right up on Cody, with her spouse in tow heading to the living room slightly slower. What Bobby sees and hears next both stuns and impresses him.

Cody gets up, hugging Tynie at the hips; he looks up, and instills "We're on our time now, Tynie. Don't let that foul word ruin your day. I've learned a lot of what NOT to do as a man from T's recent attitudes and behaviors. I'll admit that right now. Bobby, Daddy, and TreMarion have taught me so much about what TO do as a man, and I'm just trying to let those lessons sink in. Please, there's no point in letting that foul word do anything more against you, or our day. Tynie sit with me." Glancing down, Tynie teases "Now that's a plan." Sitting with the child, her eyes light up, as do Bobby's. He does leave the area though; long enough to assure that the house is locked up. Tynie and Cody have taken to the couch now, him going for the remote.

"Tynie, I forgot to tell you. Mama and Daddy don't want you two doing anything housework wise beyond cleaning up after us. They said everything else waits, because they don't feel right having you, and I hate this phrase, slaving around the house." Cody remembers.

"That's reasonable honey, but they didn't tell you part of that ruling. Bobby and I already know what that part is, and they didn't tell you on purpose. They didn't want you worried." Tynie comments. Cody tries to find something they'll all like to watch, debating as the channels are flipped. "No honey, don't do that. You find something for you now; Bobby and I'll watch something more for us later." Tynie sates. Bobby's not yet made it back to the couch, opting silently to canvass the house before deciding what to make for their next meal.

Mike and Megan are now on their retreat, and so far, there have been no incidents. TreMarion and Sasha have Ty-Leah and Junior looked after, when they discover that T's attitude has changed. He's much more concessive, the other two adults in that house leaving it as is. Ty-Leah asks about Cody, Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion instituting "I was told they'll call you this evening sweetheart. Cody first, from Tynie's line. Mike and Megan don't want Megan's line used for any reason, and they have Mike's phone with them right now. Megan called me before we fed you two, told me all that."

Hearing the other adults' names in succession, T goes cold silent, as Sasha considers "That is reasonable." After allowing Ty-Leah and Junior to walk about, TreMarion leans into Sasha's ear, whispering "There's more, but I'm not allowed to mention it in present company." Sasha nods, and then leans over so her lips are by the family elder's ear, then undertones "Leave it." TreMarion nods then turns his gaze to the kids.

T, on the other hand, walks right up on them, questioning "Would you two watch the kids long enough for me to get some shelving and securable tubs for the stash away room? I'm going to convert it so there's next-to-no way the kids could get hurt by cleaning items, and other household chemicals." "You take my SUV for that son, so we have access to the one with the carseats should we need it. You don't know how bad traffic or lines are out there." TreMarion mandates. T nods, then honors that plan, heading out. "Angels, your Daddy's been dealing in stuff that will hurt you. That's why he left like that, there's some left to his clothes and skin right now. He didn't want that getting on you." Sasha assures. "Ty-Leah, Junior, your mother did not just lie." TreMarion vouches, the kids smiling as those two carry them and put them into the kanga packs.

T's gone two hours, bringing in the shelving first, then the tubs. Arranging it all in the stash-all room, he sets to assembling the shelves. Tubbing and marking the cleaning chemicals, he aligns the mop and broom beside it, and then locks the room. Leaving that area entirely after another hour, he goes to get cleaned up and changed, TreMarion and Sasha having the kids monitored. They'd eaten in his absence, and when T returns, he gets his own meal. Coming back around the others in his house, T regales "I really did have resin from all that stuff on me. I didn't want it affecting Ty-Leah and Junior, I didn't want an emergency to stem from it. Which is why I have the key to that room on both my and Dad's key rings right now. It's in the name of protecting the kids that I say they're not to go near that room, and nobody else is while monitoring them."

"That's fine, son." TreMarion accepts. "That's a plan, babe." Sasha agrees. Eating before them, T admits "I'm really trying to protect you guys. I'm honestly striving to honor the plan about Sasha having most of the control around here. I don't want this house to be one where the man has the pants and the woman has no say. I encountered a pair like that, and it enraged me. I don't want that for here. I don't want that for us, ever." "Son, your plan's not good. It's a reversal of what enraged you really. There's another way to go about this. Just ask me to watch and bond with the kids when you two need to hash out what comes about around here. Hell, I'll even put in wisdom for you guys. Trust me son, this way is much better. I can get the others notified of this, later. We had no idea you were working things that way. We thought you were just being in a near-constant foul mood." TreMarion extolls.

Thinking over the family elder's reaction; Sasha discovers "Hubby, Daddy's right." "Just don't bug Megan and Mike with that until they've been home a few hours, and it's a deal." T offers. "If I remember right, Tynie and Bobby are calling tonight anyway. We can notify them then. Cody's speaking to the kids before any of that though." Sasha recollects. "No. I have a plan, Sasha. You and T will be watching movies with the kids when I enact it." TreMarion refuses. T and Sasha concede, and then he cleans up from that meal. Retrieving the crib, it's brought before the entertainment center, all while the kids are watched by TreMarion and Sasha.

"Dad, wait. I've got to make up for something. I need to make two calls before you do." T evades. Wondering what he meant by that, TreMarion halts, T then going for his phone. Calling the resort, T orders quite the high-end spread for Megan and Mike. "Sir, you need to have something drawn up on the side. Have it say "Have fun guys, you deserve it" then you add my signature: T Goren." T adds. "I can do that right now sir. I can't have it delivered to them for two hours though, it'll take that long to cook." The agent retorts. "Hey that's cool. You do one more thing; you go on ahead and take a ten percent tip off my card for this. I'm serious. You did arrange this on short notice." T proffers. Paying for it all, T hears "Sir, if I can text your phone, you'll receive a confirmation number." Approving that, T and the agent hang up.

Calling Bobby, T's shocked when Tynie answers in a bit of panic "Hey man, everything good?!"

"I've…I've got a confession to make. Here goes..." T starts; confessing in great detail to what drove his attitudes and actions lately. "Ohh Damn…" Tynie gasps, interrupting him briefly. "I'm so sorry." T apologizes. "Look man, what you just did took some serious stones. I can't brief Bobby in present company. What I will do is, ask you to speak to Daddy privately. Not just today either, whenever you need to. I'm also asking you to do the same with Bobby, man. I can get that set up, no sweat. Listen brother, I can't claim ANYTHING on Mike or Megan. Not until I or someone in the family has had time to brief them. I refuse to do that in front of the kids, and I ain't about to impede on their retreat for this." Tynie renders.

Tilting his head, Bobby's curious, Tynie recanting "Actually, I'm going to hand over the phone. When I do, you tell Bobby yourself. I've got post-meal dishes to contend with." Waiting for Bobby to come on the line, T's a ball of nerves. Repeating his confession, doing so nearly word-for-word, T stops. "Dude, Tynie was right, that did take stones. I'm glad you saw what could be if you kept the way you were doing things. Man, I'll take your calls if you need to vent or anything. Just not in the middle of the night for that. I don't want you bothering Dad that late either, and definitely don't contact Mike and Megan until they've been updated. I can't change how they handle you, and I won't tell you what that's going to be like. I'm not guessing anything. Beyond that man, just give your best." Bobby contends. "Ok man, you got it. Dad has a plan, and he's going to teach me it, so if I'm not on the call when you talk to Ty-Leah and Junior…" T begins. "Hey, that's fair man." Bobby intrudes. Cody napped through all that, having been laid out on the couch by Tynie.

As Tynie does dishes, she encounters a rat, only to kill it with a butcher knife, grumbling as both are thrown away "I owe Megan a new set of these knives." Bobby hangs up, and then sees his wife rush the trash out. Re-entering the house, Tynie announces "Babe, when Cody wakes up, you and I have a run to make. He's going with us, but when we use what I want us to pick up; he's to be in another room. I just had to destroy one of Megan's butcher knives to kill a damn rat. I'm replacin' the whole set too. It's a respect thing. I'm installing a garbage disposal, too! I'll catch shit from Mike on this later. Rats and kids do not mix. We deal with that at our place after everyone's gotten home. I don't want any calls misconstrued as dire emergencies. By the way, I'm uninjured." "Good plan babe." Bobby applauds.

Megan and Mike make it back to their room, getting bumped into by a bellhop, whom says "Sir, a T Goren bought this for you two. Said it was on behalf of the entire family and you two are to have fun." Letting the bellhop in first, Mike keeps Megan close, both intending to honor the request they'd just gotten wind of. Leaving and securing the door behind himself, the bellhop goes about his shift. Mike sees a look across Megan's face that speaks of sheer elation, his expression repeating it. They enjoy that spread, the wine that came with it, and eventually one another.

Bobby calls T back, upon hearing the plan from his wife, warning "Man, we may have to call and have Cody call later than expected. Tynie found some things around Mike's that need taken care of, as in, they're dangerous to Cody." "You two get that shit settled first, and then you call me. If you can't do that tonight, I've got you covered. You had me on this the minute you said "dangerous to Cody." T returns. "Deal man." Bobby chimes, the two hanging up. Cody wakes, Tynie taking him to ready for a trip. Explaining what's up without trying to frighten the child, Tynie ensures "Now beats later little brother." "Definitely." Cody gasps, then going to Bobby's side. Leaving and securing the house from that point, Tynie's SUV entered, the child quietly takes a back seat.

"Ok babe, not trying to sound bossy here, but I refuse to have a child around what's needed to fix certain things. I need you to have Cody taken to another part of the store, get him to help you pick out some wedding presents. When you're done, wait for me up front of the store. I'll meet you when I got what we need for the issues at Mike's." Tynie plots. "Why does she refuse that, Bobby?" Cody wonders. "She's trying to be polite about it Cody. What she needs to pick up is dangerous to you. That's why I have no problem with this plan." Bobby explains. Accepting that, they park before a home improvement store. Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, murmuring "Thanks babe." "No problem. You forget, me and Cody were due to have guys' time anyway." Bobby replies. Giggling as she nodded, the three soon after enact the plan for their shopping.

Tynie proves to the home improvement staffers that she's not just some "dumbass wife" picking things up, actually teaching a few of them some things. Gathering up everything she intended to buy, Tynie heads back in the direction of Bobby and Cody. "Tynie, they didn't have anything that I thought was right for a wedding present. I love my Mama and Daddy, but I'm not getting their wedding gift at the same place you got all that stuff." Cody denotes, waving a small hand over the cart. "You have standards, nice!" Tynie laughs. Bobby and those two go through the line without a problem; heading back to Mike's after the SUV's loaded. Letting Cody in first, Tynie pecks a kiss to Bobby's cheek, and then challenges "You two go enjoy your guys' time." Bobby chuckles "That was the plan."

Settling the bags from that store out of Cody's line of sight, Tynie secures the house, and then starts the garbage disposal installation. Grumbling a few obscenities under her breath, she prays "Hope this keeps little brother safe."

Looking Bobby right in the eyes as that last line's overheard, Cody shrieks "You were serious!" Bobby puts a ball game on for them to watch, the child learns that what he realized was the truth. Tynie tests the garbage disposal, finding it works, she retrieves the label maker. Marking the switch for the disposal, she goes outside with a spray container of bug repellent. Spraying the perimeter of the house and driveway, she returns, tubbing and marking the chemicals. Shoving that into a mostly unused hall closet, she remarks "May Mike forgive me for this shit." Being a bit tactical, she disperses rat and mouse traps, baiting them as well. Heading for their bags after all that, she showers. Changing clothes, Tynie goes to the kitchen, finding a bag to separate the outfit she just wore from the others, placing that in it before retreating to the master bedroom.

On her way back to sit by Bobby and Cody, Tynie intercepts a check-in call from Megan. "Hey sis, I really didn't want to bother you with this on your retreat, but I have news." Tynie starts. Asking what's happened, Megan soon learns about the rat, the store trip, and what all has been done in the couple's absence. "Damn girl." Megan gulps, shocked. "Yeah, Bobby and Cody are on guys' time right now. They insisted after I refused to allow Cody around me or that stuff until I was done. I'll show you where and how I reserved most of those items when you get back. I will not disclose the location of that kind of chemical over the phone." Tynie disallows.

Mentioning what was arranged with T's house about the kids and communication, Tynie cites "Yeah, Bobby got that all set up. Rather well, might I add." "Tynie, you best go for a beer. You and Bobby, both. Let Cody have a soda. We're having fun, we'll see you tomorrow." Megan devises. "I can go for a beer, but you're low." Tynie alerts. "Yeah. Mike will handle that another time. You two have done enough around our house. Yes, he will be told." Megan counters. "Deal." Tynie chimes, the two ending the call in what's now the norm. Hanging up, and surrendering the phone to Bobby, the two beers and soda are soon after retrieved.

What Megan didn't know was, Tynie went ahead and replenished part of Mike's beer stash. Taking from the colder ones, the soda reserves were added to also, Cody getting his drink the same way Bobby's about to. Serving them, Tynie takes a spot beside Cody on the couch, witnessing her spouse and the child bonding. Cody sees a couple scratches on Tynie's arm, worrying about them. "Now honey, those aren't a big deal. I'm fine." Tynie soothes. "Bobby, would you be mad if I did something for Tynie,to thank her for doing all that for Mama and Daddy, since they're gone?" Cody inquires. "No need for all that. She knows you're grateful. Remember what I said about Tynie doing things for those who matter and getting paid back? Yeah, she'd consider that idea the same thing. Trust me." Bobby negates. "Sweets, it's true. Now, we three are going to enjoy these drinks and that game. After that, you tell Bobby what you want ordered for dinner." Tynie plots. Cody nods, Bobby looking at his wife with a proud smile. The game goes on, the drinks cleared from; Bobby goes back to his place on the couch.

In that meantime, Sasha learns what Bobby told T, as does TreMarion. "I don't want Tynie thinking she's under the gun for that, Bobby either. I'd much rather arrange for the kids to interact after Mike and Megan return. After all, we do have wedding plans to finish. Tynie and Bobby are dealing with stuff that T determined was dangerous for Ty-Leah and Junior to be around, so it's fair we handle it this way." TreMarion advises. Sasha agrees with that, texting Tynie "Daddy says he'll arrange a playdate later. We know what you and Bobby had to deal with. Love you."

Feeling their phone vibrate, Tynie receives that text, replying "Hey, that works. Love you." Cody has a wondering look on his face, as does Bobby, Tynie rephrasing "Daddy's arranging a playdate for another time. He says that since we had to deal in stuff I refused Cody being around, it was fairest. He doesn't know we're done already, but I totally see his point." "Yeah, I do too." Bobby retorts. Cody's still a bit lost, the couple taking time to further explain what they'd just been told. "You know? That makes a lot of sense." Cody commends.

TreMarion doesn't get to explain it to Ty-Leah and Junior, though. T overtakes that, describing the reason behind the family elders' decision in a way that also depicts his protection of the twins. "OK Daddy, now you relax." Junior and Ty-Leah desire as one.

Everyone does, even Mike and Megan, the family finally having some more calm to their day. To keep her word with Tynie, Megan breaks that relaxation wide open. Detailing what she'd learned from Tynie, Megan attaches "I just can't believe she thought that would bother us on our retreat." "I can't either. She and Bobby did right though, really. They did say Cody was in good hands, they proved it. Now, we go back to having a good time." Mike rescinds. Smiling broadly, Megan shows her agreement, the two then resume enjoying their time away, and yet again one another. Sated and spent, the couple takes a nap before having their last meal for today.

Tynie's tactical placing of rat traps starts to work, her hearing the distinctive clinking of a few of those traps going off. "Son of a bitch!" Tynie grouses, Bobby and Cody looking right at her. "I take it…" Bobby begins. "Let's just say your guys' time just got extended through dinner." Tynie paraphrases. "You just be careful Tynie." Cody frets. "I will." Tynie swears, arising from the couch to clear out and replace those traps. Taking Mike's garbage cans all the way to the sidewalk, Tynie's gone a while. Re-entering the house, she shudders, griping "I hate rats." Bobby and Cody hear that, the child wearing a worried smile. "I'm ok. I just got to get cleaned up, again. I'll be around you guys when that's done." Tynie elicits. Retaining her own plan, Tynie sees Bobby on the phone.

Cody scoots over; affording Tynie a place on the couch, then informs "He's arranging something with T and TreMarion. The rest is dealt with when Mama and Daddy get back. Least that's what I just overheard." "Thanks little brother." Bobby gratifies. Resuming his conference call, Bobby vehemently refuses when TreMarion offers to take over handling the possible pest issue at him and Tynie's. "I see where he's going Dad. Follow his lead. After all, you are dealing with his house." T goads. Conceding that point, TreMarion begins a chain reaction of sharing love and summarily hanging up.

"I should have gotten technology friendly bug and rat bombs." Tynie grumbles. "Tynie, no! You really worked hard enough for this house for one day. Besides, you don't know how picky Daddy is about that kind of thing." Cody pines. "The little man has a point, dear." Bobby worries. Breathing deeply, Tynie concedes, then Cody desires "In fact Bobby, I want my "anything I want ordered for dinner" held off on. I want you or Tynie one to pick the meal. The food allergy list is still on the fridge. I know because I had Daddy pin it there." "Wow…" Tynie sighs. "That's fine, Cody." Bobby consents, going to check the list pinned to the fridge.

T's house also goes through the typical daily regimen, TreMarion making dinner as Ty-Leah and Junior are with their parents. Mike and Megan have their meal before everyone else, but they'll never know that. Tynie, Bobby and Cody have a slight delay for their dinner, but that's due to the delivery-related wait. Cleaning up the dishes after dinner, T has Sasha sent back to deal with her evening pill dose, TreMarion watching the twins. Once that's done, they all spend a little time together before Ty-Leah and Junior are bathed and laid down for the night. Sharing love with them, TreMarion, T and Sasha cover that for the remaining relatives. Hugging amongst each other, they all retire to their areas. TreMarion didn't charge Sasha's phone as originally intended, upon learning what he did from T, it was decided against. Double checking to see if his phone is charging, the family elder showers, and then Sasha takes one herself. Aligning his end table as always, T discloses "Yeah, there were educations of all sorts today."

Sasha hears that when she heads to change, altering "Hey, least we as a family can do that without having to resort to creating eternal rifts. Bet you anything that couple you saw today can't say that." Nodding and awaiting to take her into his arms, T commemorates "You know something gorgeous, I bet you're right." Covering up, they cuddle and rest in bed. TreMarion, Mike and Megan do the same thing, just unaware they timed it near-perfectly with T and Sasha.

Tynie, Bobby and Cody have had dinner with it cleared from by that moment, the child showered and in bed now. As for the couple, she waits for the door between Cody's and Mike's room to be cracked before she vents "I didn't want my rat fear to cause Cody concern. I didn't want my hatred of those mongrels to affect his day, I swear. I did what I did like Mike said; to respect this house." Holding her in that bed, Bobby supports "I knew that babe. I didn't contest it because I saw your logic. It's as handled as it can be now, Cody was right. We don't know how picky Mike is about those kinds of purchases." Laid out in bed, Tynie's nightly pill already taken, the couple doesn't bother recapping the day.

Their phone charging, her pills in the overnight bag, they cover up and kiss. "I never told you I love you today. That was so wrong." Tynie mopes after the affection. "I love you too babe. I know what's going through your mind right now. I see it in your eyes, you're scared over us. You shouldn't be. I'm never leaving you." Bobby vows. "I'm never leaving you either Bobby, I swear it." Tynie oaths, urgently clinging to him. Letting her, he sleeps in that position, their day done.

Only Megan and Mike had a really good one, and it didn't start off that way. T'd caused problems, only fully becoming aware of the severity once it's is seen from an outside source. There were unexpected issues, and they all encircled protecting the kids from rats and pests. Cody and Bobby had guys' time, bonded, the whole nine. Tynie showed Mike she'd respect his house, taking that demonstration to levels he didn't see coming. T confessed some unforeseen things, and got an education from the family elder. Receptive to T's confession, Tynie and Bobby accredited it "taking serious stones" to even bring up. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody didn't have many concerns, the adults seeing to that. Still a few more things to resolve, then Mike and Megan can have their wedding. All in all, T was right when he said, for the family there were:

"Educations of all sorts today…"


	206. Ch 206

Title: Taken to heart…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Tynie, Bobby and Cody are up first the next day, in that order. She kisses her spouse, and then arises to check on the child, leaving Bobby to ready for their trip home. Pocketing Tynie's pills and holstering their phone to his side, the master bedroom is left in full. By that time, Tynie's got Cody in the living room, mentioning "Now honey, I know this isn't your typical format for when breakfast is involved. Until I get to speak to Mike or Megan privately, for your safety, you are not to enter the kitchen. I have certain things in place that if you slip or something, you could get injured. I do not want that. I'll make us all something to eat, so Bobby can get me and his overnight bag put down around this part of the house." "Cody, she's right, what she got yesterday is still dangerous to you. I'd listen to that warning." Bobby attaches, then going to get the overnight bag. Cody smiles, nods, and then throws the recliner back.

Reading over the food-allergy list, Tynie comes up with something new for Cody to have for breakfast. Not even twenty minutes later, Bobby sits by Cody, taking a call from Megan. She asks about the spread T ordered, learning Bobby and Tynie had no idea of it. Upon hearing that, Megan suspects Bobby and Tynie aren't the only ones who knew nothing of T having ordered that spread.

Then, Megan asks what all Tynie's done around the house, Bobby warning "I can't answer that in present company. I can, however, ask you to go on enjoying your time away. Oh, and expect Mike to have a meeting on the front stoop with Tynie when you get back." "We can do that man; we'll be back around noon." Megan procures. Ending the call in the now-normal way, they hang up and settle their phones to the holsters.

As for T's house, after Sasha's kissed, he goes around doing something different for breakfast. Delivering TreMarion's first, he has his wife's help in caring for the kids. After that, T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Junior are all together in the kitchen, the kids in the kanga packs. Eating together, they're all greeted by the family elder, whom covers clean up. Putting everything away, TreMarion takes Ty-Leah long enough for Sasha to contend with her morning pill.

As that all transpires, Tynie's putting finishing touches on breakfast, and then serving the two men in Mike's house. Taking some for herself, she's nervous about whether or not they'll like what she made. "Promise me something Bobby. You'll do whatever you have to in order to get Tynie to relax. This is amazing, but she's not this house's… and I hate this phrase too… servant." Cody yearns. "Now that's a promise I can most definitely keep!" Bobby agrees.

Sensing he'd hurt Tynie, Cody looks at her, instilling "Now Tynie, I didn't mean anything rude by that. Seriously, you worked really hard since Mama and Daddy have been gone. You've worked really hard since I met you, and I'm trying to afford you a chance to do what you want me to: Relax. That's all I meant by that request to Bobby, I swear!" Tynie smiles, rebuking "You didn't hurt me with that, sweetness. You were honest, and I like honesty. You asked Bobby that because you didn't know how to come at me with it. That's exactly what I want you to do. If you don't know how to come at me with a request, you go to Bobby. Trust me honey, we're good." Eating in silence from there, Cody and Bobby simply share an agreeable smile.

Time to clean up, Bobby handles that, as Tynie requests "Stay here little brother, I'll be right back. Got to handle something I promised your parents you'd not be around." Cody nods, Tynie then getting and taking her morning pill with her back facing the child. Securing those on him, Bobby kisses his wife briefly, and then she goes back to the living room. Sitting next to Cody, Tynie smiles, as the child now has all kinds of questions. Answering them one at a time, Tynie's gentle about her replies, Bobby periodically verifying them.

"Tynie, answer me this. Why is it that when things "hit" you're the first one to react?" Cody ponders. "Oh that. I don't want my Daddy, as you know him TreMarion, to be hurt. He's the elder of the family, so that's a respect thing. T and Sasha, your Mom and Dad, all have kids to tend to, so it's another respect thing for me to let them be reserves in terms of reacting if you will. As for Bobby, yeah I'm just a bit faster on my feet than he is." Tynie absolves.

"In other words, you feel you're lesser than us. You think you're respecting us, when in fact you're trying to be one of the two phrases I hate. For the family, I mean. Tynie, no offense, I'm being honest with how I took that answer." Cody enlightens. "You didn't offend me, but how do you figure that one?" Tynie inquires. The answer she gets is one that sheerly floors both Tynie and Bobby. "I didn't know who to "come at" for that one. I didn't want to start trouble. I was being truthful..." Cody closes, with worried tears in his eyes. Hugging him, Tynie revises "You know what honey? From this moment on, if you're unsure of whom to go to about something that involves me, you run right up on Bobby. You ask him to speak with you alone, and then you just let loose. Like, you did right now. Relax, little brother, you're good. We're good."

"Cody, she's right. You won't be a bother when you do that either. I can't work to fix concerns I don't know about." Bobby vouches. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to time this badly, and I feel I did." Cody apologizes. "You didn't. If anything, you timed it really well. Honestly, you worked that like a real gentleman. You didn't embarrass anyone, nor did you offend. You were honest, and like I said: Bobby and I love honesty." Tynie rebuts. Cody looks up at Bobby, whom nods to back his wife, and then heads to them both. "You did something else back there too. You opened my eyes. You helped me see things I didn't before. Cody, that was awesome of you." Tynie applauds. "You did, little brother. I can tell just by how calmed she sounded when she said that." Bobby appropriates.

Mike and Megan have no idea about any of that, nor does anybody in T's house, them all going about this part of their day. "Bobby, hate to be a pest. Is there any way this can stay just between us three by chance?" Cody wonders. "I say yes to that, babe. He's trying to act on what I said about you, him, and talking privately. He's just doing it in a different way than I expected." Tynie affords. "Cody, it was going to, even without Tynie's explanation." Bobby notifies. Cody looks at Tynie again, the tears returning to his eyes.

"Ohh honey, no. You didn't hurt me, you helped Bobby really. Don't cry, because you were real with your concerns. Don't think you offended, or you were a pest, because you weren't. If anything, you were a real sweetheart. You deserve to be proud of how you handled everything." Tynie refutes. Turning his gaze to Bobby, Cody queries "I do?" "Most certainly." Bobby confirms. Taking that last question as a red flag, Tynie asks if the child wants to speak alone. Cody nods, and then she takes him into his room. "Tell me everything, honey. Like Bobby said, I can't help fix concerns I don't have an idea about." Tynie directs. Cody does, and what he says is shocking. Sitting next to him, Tynie takes half an hour to debunk every last one of those worries.

"I'm just trying to work at being my best, for Ty-Leah." Cody cries. Holding him again, Tynie resolves "You already are the best for Ty-Leah honey. She's happy. That's what you should be proud of. You don't need to be perfect, just be Cody. Honey, the rest will fall into place as it's supposed to. You know what? When we get out of here, you run right up on Bobby. When you do, you look him dead in the eyes and ask for a guy's day. Seriously. Leave the rest of arranging that to us adults."

Bobby's in the doorway, having overheard the last part of their talk, he announces "Cody, you relax with Tynie now. As for that guys' day, leave it to me. You listen to Tynie too; she's right on everything she just said." Looking over the child's shoulder, Tynie supposes "I really didn't see you doing that coming, babe. Thanks." "Thanks Bobby, I owe you one." Cody murmurs. "No you don't, little brother. I forgot to tell you something. I'm like Tynie in a sense, when it comes to doing things for those we care about." Bobby refuses. Gazing up at her, Cody jests "Why didn't I see that one coming?!" "Because Bobby has a bit of a sneaky side to him…. One that I adore, honestly." Tynie answers. Leaving it at that, they all go back to sit in the living room.

Ironically, that much is timed with when Mike pulls into the driveway. Bobby sees his wife ready to arise and get the door, shaking his head. Letting Mike and Megan in, the doorway's cleared before Tynie and Bobby's overnight bag is stashed in their SUV. Returning into the house, the door's locked, Bobby getting everyone something to drink. That whole time, Cody's beaming about Tynie, boasting about how good a time he had with her and Bobby. Everyone in the home served, Bobby smiles, his wife blushing a little as they all sit down. Soon as Cody silences, the drinks are had prior to Mike and Tynie meeting on the front stoop. Telling him everything in terms of the rat and pest resolution, the garbage disposal install, and where she locked the chemicals, Tynie shuts up.

"Jesus Tynie, you worked like a dog!" Mike shrieks. "I felt I had to brother. Cody was here, and rats have all kinds of diseases. You also had an ant infestation outside by the driveway. I didn't know what kind of ants they were, but I was preventing an emergency call-out. The disposal was a prevention move too, of rats returning." Tynie justifies. "You had good motives, honey. I understand that. I just never want to hear about you doing all that alone again. I know you had things worked out for Cody not to get involved, and I love that. Thing is, you could have been hurt badly. I know you thought of Cody first, and I'm honored. You need to put YOU on the top of any list. I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but you do." Mike recounts. "You're not an asshole Mike. You're also not low on beer anymore… OOPS!" Tynie blurts, covering her mouth. Shaking his head, Mike discredits "You are not to do that again, either. You don't worry about replacing anything in my house. This was the last time you do that." Tynie nods, then they head back inside.

Cody sees the look on Tynie's face, then the one on Mike's, then proposes "Hey Bobby, can we consider this my running up on you to arrange a guys' and girls' day?" "Yeah. I say we get a few things settled for your mom and dad's wedding first." Bobby counters. "About that, we can't handle it now, and I wasn't told when we could. I called the places we reserved the tuxes and dresses on me and Mike's way back here." Megan remembers. "Yeah, that doesn't sound right." Bobby alludes, arising from the couch. "Bobby, do your best to get our money back. I've got to move a few things that are too dangerous for Cody to be around. Tynie and Megan have him covered." Mike intrudes.

Bobby nods, and then takes the phone into the master bedroom. Finding the business cards from both places, the door's closed, and then the proprietors are called. Showing them that this family isn't one to be fucked with, Bobby manages to get both down payments fully refunded, prior to demanding a text with the confirmation number. Receiving that mid-call, Bobby gruffly hangs up and goes back to the others in the house.

"Megan, we're totally doing things differently. I say we all go out together sometime in the next few days and buy our own outfits for the wedding. I mean divide and conquer on that shit. Pardon my language. Judging by the angry look on my man's face, you know what went live and how far." Tynie notices, catching the scowl across Bobby's face. "That's not a half bad idea, Tynie. I have it from here. I don't, however, want you guys to keep your overnight bag in your car. I'd rather it be brought back in here and picked up when we're through." Mike apprises. Tynie arises, retrieving their keys; she obtains that bag, delivering it to the master bedroom. Keeping their bag away from Mike's, Tynie retraces her steps until she resumes being with the others in that house.

By that point, Mike's on the phone with TreMarion and T, regaling them in what Megan, Bobby and Tynie just did. "Yeah, we'll be there within the hour man." T promises. "You heard the man, Mike." TreMarion evades, all then hanging up. Holstering his phone, Mike has a stunned look on his face. "Don't be stunned man; this family's unfortunately used to businesses scamming us. You did all you had to just by alerting them. Trust me." Tynie assumes. Megan looks at Cody, who's steadily staring at Tynie, with a concerned smirk. "You know how Tynie said Daddy did all he had to? Yeah that definitely covers her now, too. The rest is on the rest of us, son. Don't need to worry." Megan allocutes. "Thank you God!" Cody gasps, shocking his parents.

Explaining why he reacted that way, Cody essentially breaks his promise to Tynie and Bobby about keeping their conversation private. Tynie's sitting by the child now, ashamed at the fact she's basically the reason he did that. "No need for that shame sis, you told him the truth. He really did handle that appropriately, although he didn't know how you wanted it dealt with." Megan presumes. Mike nods, and then hears the door knocked on. Heading to answer it, the rest of the family's allowed in, TreMarion securing the door behind them all.

Regrouping in the living room, Mike learns they were heading to his house today anyway, hoping to resolve many of the matters connected to the wedding. "We deal with the cake tomorrow guys. I say that because we don't know how long taking care of the wedding outfits will take." Sasha precludes. "Actually, after all the ways that businesses have messed with this family, I'd much rather just make the cake myself. I just need to know what kind is Mike and Megan's favorite, but will bode well with Cody's allergies." T denounces. "Chocolate." Mike, Megan and Cody reply as one. Tynie starts laughing, Bobby translating "Yeah, this family has the most unorthodox weddings!"

Cody and Ty-Leah see each other, and then they start talking with Junior, right in front of the adults. "T, if you make that cake, you best arrange to do it at Bobby's. I don't want all that work wasted because of how traffic tends to get." Megan scolds. Tynie stops laughing, Bobby evading "Yeah, he just did." Sasha, Mike, TreMarion and Tynie all give Bobby a confused look at that, T providing "I'm to be at Tynie's two hours before everyone else. I'm to borrow Dad's SUV, and have him drive mine. From there, the kitchen is sectored off until that cake's done." Bobby nods, Cody inferring "You guys get stuff done!" Sasha looks at Cody, as does Ty-Leah and Junior, TreMarion intending "Yeah, we discussed this last night. We weren't going to mention it until we got word of a business being a problem."

Megan decides not to ask what comes to her mind upon hearing that, Mike catching the same hints. Wrangling up the kids, they all leave, Mike's house again locked up by the family elder. It takes a while to get to the mall, but when they do, Sasha notions "I'm not trying to scare anyone, but the guy over there dressed in all black is giving me the creeps." Tynie pushes Sasha's hand down, squealing "Don't point at or try to provoke him!"

"On that note ladies, I'm going with you and the kids inside. Mike, Bobby, and T will meet us when they're done." TreMarion insists, the family then separating. Getting the wedding outfits for the kids takes a while, Mike, Bobby and T meeting up with the ladies and family elder in the middle of that. Finally settling on outfits that both look nice, and won't be an issue to clean, Tynie, Megan, and Sasha then hand over the children one at a time. Leaving quick kisses to the cheeks of their men, those three ladies rush off to get Megan's dress first.

Tynie's time to choose a dress comes, Megan and Sasha hear the hangers being slammed around, then they hear "I'm not looking like a whore for a wedding," "This one will make my ass have its own ZIP code," and "Oh hell yeah, this one's PERFECT!" Megan chortles "Tynie, you're weird." Tynie nods, swearing "and proud of it!" Sasha bursts out laughing, so it takes a while for her to calm and choose a dress. Megan stands back, as does Tynie; both ladies hearing Sasha worry about the dress looking good but not being too revealing. Finally settling on one, it's now Megan's chance to choose hers.

"Yeah, those get left at my place. I'll secure them and tell you where they are the day of the wedding." Tynie constitutes. Megan and Sasha agree, and then they go in search of the men and children.

Meeting up again, the family buys those outfits, and then leaves the mall as a group. Heading back to Mike's for a while, they're glad to get as much of the pre-wedding preparations done as they have. Before entering Mike's house, TreMarion comes up on Bobby, offering to bring the outfits and marriage license by Tynie's before the wedding. Not liking the idea of the family elder being burdened that way, Bobby objects "I'd much rather arrange something else, inside." Heading that way, TreMarion leads them to the front stoop, Mike bringing up the rear. Settling around the living room again, they all see Mike lock the house.

"Megan, I'm picking Cody and Mike up the day of the wedding. I'll bring them to Bobby's, and then get started on that cake. That way, Cody can have Mike help him with the outfit. I don't want the outfits secured at Bobby's before the wedding, because to me they're doing enough just by hosting it." T declares. "I'm driving Sasha and the kids over here that day; I'll also have the marriage license on me. T, don't be surprised if we follow you out of the driveway." TreMarion adds. "We're holding off on the wedding until I can check and resolve any pest matters at our house. I recommend that be the same for T's." Bobby interrupts. "T did that last night Bobby, for our house. We didn't allow Daddy to for yours, based on your objections." Sasha recalls.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior have their own conversation, one that does not intrude on the talk amongst the adults. Taking their cues from how the rest of the family deals with T, Mike and Megan leave everything as it stands now. None of them have eaten since breakfast, T resolving that with a quick call to Petri's. Allowing the kids to interact, the other adults decide to go home for the day after lunch. Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior further display their bonding, as everyone else watches. Proud smiles crossing every adult's face, Tynie's soon denied answering the door, this time by Megan. Bringing in and aligning it all to the kitchen bar, Megan's stopped from securing the house, T coming up to handle that much. The kids go first, then the ladies, leaving the rest for the men of the family.

Not much else on their minds, they all eat and still allow time for Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody to interact. Telling the others to leave clean-up for when they've gone home, Mike and Megan provide them all with a round of sodas. Having those, Tynie and Bobby lead the chain of people sharing in goodbyes for the day. TreMarion's, T's, and Tynie's SUV's loaded, they pull away from Mike's, each heading for home. Getting his wife and children inside, T nearly goes out to aid TreMarion in retrieving their outfits for the wedding. The family elder stops him, switching out places, leaving Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Junior to be in the living room with him. Coming inside, and stashing the outfits for now, T goes to his wife's side. TreMarion gets up, locking the house, he hopes for Tynie and Bobby to not have the same issues with pests as T and Mike did.

Arriving home themselves, Tynie and Bobby take to emptying the back of her SUV. Upon securing their home, the outfits for the wedding are stashed away. As she covers that, he unloads the overnight bag, Tynie cautioning "The outfit in that grocery bag is to be washed separately from everything else. I had to deal with pest control chemicals in it!" Bobby nods, then sets that bag aside, departing from the overnight bag long enough to lay her pills to his end table. Meeting up with him, Tynie kisses her spouse passionately, and then starts swearing her love. Giving every bit of that back to her, Bobby smiles, with the two then leaving their room.

"I've been thinking, and it may be best to go ahead and get everything like you got at Mike's. One thing love, the only part you have with dealing in that is going with me to pick it up." Bobby plans. Tynie's seconds away from agreeing to that, when a rat scurries across the floor right in front of them both. "Shit!" Tynie screams, curling up against her husband.

Calming her down a bit, Bobby and Tynie rush out to get the same items used when she dealt with Mike's rat and pest matters. Locking up their house again, Tynie degrades "What I want to know is how the hell this family come upon those rats? What the hell did we not do to keep the pests out of our houses?!" "You and I both honey. Relax. We'll get this situated." Bobby ascertains, the two now taking his SUV.

Upon returning to the home improvement store, Tynie and Bobby notice they're not the only ones there. It seems like there's a rush on pest control chemicals, rat traps, and their baits, Tynie garnering "I'd love to know what the hell caused this issue. I'll bet you anything, it won't even land on the news. I think it's sickening that we have to go this far to keep our houses infestation-free, and we don't even have a clue how the fuck this even happened!" Bobby doesn't answer that right away, another patron grumbling "It's sickening, she's right."  
>Several more people chime in with their agreement to Tynie's remarks, one elder extending "It's also sad that she's right about this matter not landing on the news. The least the media can do is to properly inform the fuckin' public!" The swarm of people surrounding Tynie and Bobby lead them to the cashiers, every last one of them keeping what Tynie said taken to heart. Tynie does one thing Bobby should have seen coming, she approaches that elder with an offer "I can load your trunk for ya." Pointing to his grandson, the elder denies "No honey, that's why he's my ride. I appreciate it though. You go be with your husband. You stunned us all, and you spoke a truth." Tynie nods, and then goes back to Bobby's side, with a frustrated look on her face.<p>

Seeing a few news trucks show to the parking lot, Bobby pulls away, the others whom shopped around the couple following suit. "Yeah, I bet you anything I know how THAT happened." Tynie snarls. "No matter. I'm going to get this taken care of, after I get you comfortable on the couch." Bobby refutes. Unknowingly, he'd set the same plan as many of the men whom shopped around he and Tynie. Every home respectively returned to, each bit of that plot is acted out, with Bobby only having one part left. Tynie hears him grumbling and cussing away, her getting off the couch, offering "Babe, you've done enough. I can handle this. Just need a very sexy spotter." Getting out from under the sink, Bobby takes that place, his wife handling the garbage disposal installation from there. It takes half an hour, and a few tests, but eventually that disposal is deemed ready for use.

"May I ask where you learned to put those in?" Bobby poses. "Daddy. I learned a lot of household improvements as a teenager. Daddy didn't want me to be some asshole contractor's "mark." He wanted me able to handle more than some women can on purpose, because of the fact that most contractors see women with plumbing issues, or other home issues as targets. He didn't foresee this family having so many businesses steadily fucking with us when he taught me that, though. To be blatantly truthful babe, I'm half tempted to put one of these in at T's. After all, they do have Ty-Leah and Junior to tend to." Tynie releases.

Removing herself from and closing the cabinets, under the sink Tynie slinks to her feet. "You may not get a chance to do that for T, dear. Sasha did say he'd taken care of that for their house, the whole pest and rat situation." Bobby reminds. "That's true, but if he didn't think of this, I'm at least offering." Tynie forewarns. Whisking her into his arms, Bobby reconsiders "No, you're not. Babe, Cody was right. You really have done enough for the family. I know you can put those disposals in, but you don't deserve to work like a dog just so the rest of us can kick back. You were right too, when you told Cody the rest will fall into place as it's meant to."

Breathing to calm herself from the nagging parts of the day, Tynie's surprised when their phone goes off. Bobby reaches back to answer it, finding Cody on the other end. "Bobby, I'm really not trying to be a bother. I've been worried about Tynie all day. I don't mean to sound bossy, but I think it may be best for us, the rest of the family, to cut her off at the pass. She's leaping left and right for us, and that's got to stop. She could get hurt, or worse, and that scares me. I tried not to let it show, but Mama and Daddy caught on anyway. I told them I'm supposed to come right to you when I have worries over Tynie. Mama dialed your number, and now here I am, coming right to you." Cody introduces.

"Cody, you're a good kid. You didn't bother me; you did as we wanted you to. Try to relax now, I've got Tynie covered." Bobby desires. "Ok Bobby thanks." Cody honors. Wishing him a good night, Bobby hangs up. Holstering their phone again, he leads his wife back to the couch, not saying anything.

Sitting with Tynie in a reclining portion, Bobby recaps everything he'd just heard from Cody. "Thing is beautiful, he's not alone. He came to me, again thinking he was a pest, and he spoke his mind. You really do need to not leap around left and right for us, as a family anymore. Cody's got a good head on his shoulders, because he thought of you deeply enough to be worried." Bobby concludes. "I never wanted little brother worried over me, though. I never wanted the kids to have anything resembling a concern like that." Tynie mopes. "I know that babe." Bobby assures.

From that moment, they go on talking, Tynie discovering "That's what Mike meant by putting myself on the top of any lists!" Confused, albeit briefly, Bobby soon gets a full disclosure about how his wife and Mike's front stoop meeting went. "I owe Mike a beer for that one." Bobby presumes. "Technically no you don't. Yeah, he has one less beer run to make. That's all I'm saying." Tynie revisits. Upon Bobby hearing that, the two continue their conversation, Tynie getting "Cut off at the pass" several times. "Just understand if I can contribute to anything for the family, I will." Tynie forfeits. "That'll work beautiful. Please leave the rest to fall into place as it's meant to from now on, for you. Not for us, but for yourself." Bobby devises.

Tynie nods, then leans against the reclining part of the couch, Bobby at last setting their phone down. T and TreMarion have a conversation, while Sasha watches Ty-Leah and Junior. Those two men come upon the same idea for resolution as Cody did, but they're not aware of it right away. Heading back to Sasha and the twins, TreMarion and T finally relax from how part of their day went. Mike and Megan spend time soothing Cody from his worries, then Mike takes care of clearing from the retreat. "Mama, I bothered Bobby more than I should have. It's just I've been so worried over Tynie, and she told me to…." Cody starts. "You didn't bother him, son. You followed directions. I heard what you told Bobby, and you were right. Now, tell me. What will it take for you to relax just like you want Tynie to?" Megan finishes.

Leaning against his mother, Cody mutters "I don't know."

Mike overhears that, intervening "Son, you've done enough too. You took it upon yourself to follow Tynie's directions about going to Bobby. Now, we spend the rest of today together." Megan and Cody are nestled up on the couch when he says that, their kitchen taken over by Mike. Debating what to make for dinner, the sound of traps going off repeats, Mike diverting to clear those and replace them. Washing up afterwards, Mike's debate over their dinner resumes for a time, as Megan tries to soothe her son.

In T's house, TreMarion's left to relax with Sasha and the kids, as T covers the next round of cooking. Everything they'd gotten to this point for the wedding is stashed away in the family elder's area, as much being told to T and Sasha. "I'll get what I need for the cake the day before, Dad." T provides. Totally accepting that, TreMarion retorts "In that case, aside from when Bobby and Tynie have certain matters handled, we're ready for that wedding."

Situated on their couch the same way they were less than an hour ago, Tynie and Bobby decide to see what the media had to say about the pest and rat situation. Watching the news, they learn that the news anchors dubbed how the home improvement store was rushed to for the chemicals, baits, and traps was "an over-reaction of the public." Pissed, Bobby shuts the TV off, Tynie proclaiming "I say we don't fuck with watching the news again. They took us acting in our own defense, and that of our homes as a public panic?! What was up with that?!" "You know something, you're right. I'll let the others know." Bobby responds. Calling Mike, T and TreMarion, the news brief is repeated, alongside Tynie and Bobby's decision.

"This isn't the first time a news outlet has caused this family some problems, remember how they did Cody recently. I'm very compelled to agree with that choice." TreMarion acclaims. "You and Tynie made that decision, man. What you didn't know was, you weren't the only ones." Mike and T refer. Announcing their "pest and rat issue" is "as resolved as it's going to get for now" Bobby silences. T restates the sole part of Mike and Megan's wedding that needs to be purchased, Mike then informing about Cody still worrying over Tynie. "Mike, you tell Cody I've really got her covered. We've been talking and there are some things I've yet to tell you guys." Bobby insists, reiterating the choices agreed upon between him and his wife.

"We've done enough as a family for one day. After dinner, our day's done. Least as far as I care it is." TreMarion administers. Accepting that regard all around, they share love, and hang up. Setting their phones aside, Mike, Bobby, and T go back to making that meal for those in their homes. Once it's served and enjoyed in their separate houses, Sasha and Tynie depart to take their evening pills. Coming back towards Bobby, Tynie's expression is that of both concern and frustration at some of today's events. Wrapping her arms around him, Bobby tightens the embrace, as his wife vows "I love you Bobby." Swearing his love in return, they stand there, without another word, just holding one another.

Dinner's dishes cleared from, T, Mike, and Sasha take to getting their children readied to end the day. TreMarion sits back, not speaking, although now his heart is burdened with worry over Cody and Tynie.

Getting up from the recliner, the family elder tails T and Sasha into the kids' room, again the trio giving love and hugs on behalf of the other relatives, as well as themselves. When it comes time to tuck Ty-Leah and Junior into bed, Sasha and T don't say much of anything.

Hugging amongst themselves, the three adults in that house all go into their areas, retiring for the night. Adorning his end table with her pills and their phone, T gets kissed and cuddled up against by Sasha. In the privacy of their room, Sasha confesses to having a burdened heart. Telling her spouse just what's worrying her, Sasha's halted. "Honey, all we can do is try to cut Tynie off at the pass. We have to be decent about it, letting things fall into the places they're supposed to." T relents. Worried, but willingly accepting that, Sasha kisses her suitor for the last time today.

Within the confines of his room, TreMarion says a prayer for the entire family, emphasizing Tynie and Cody. Crossing himself, the family elder at last goes to bed, his heart still carrying a loaded concern. Mike's household goes through the typical end-of-day regimen, Cody being put to bed at the end of it. Promising their son that Tynie's going to be fine, Megan and Mike wish him a good night and leave the room.

Placing their phone to the charger, Mike sees his fiancée sit on the bed. Asking what's on her mind, Mike hears it's a mix between excitement over their wedding and worry over Tynie and their kid. "Cody's alright, honey. As for Tynie, I know for a fact Bobby's got her well taken care of. We both heard what our son told Bobby earlier, and he was right." Mike states. Going to bed together, Megan smiles as the reality that her fiancée was right strikes both her heart and mind. Covering up and kissing, for them too, today is entirely completed.

Tynie and Bobby are again the only ones up, the two having already left their living room. Tonight's different though, because it's her that sets their phone to charge, leaving him to wait. The delay isn't long, her going back to his side. Opting to get cleaned up, and in Bobby's case, also shave, the two hold off entirely ending their day. Drying off, shutting down the Jacuzzi tub, and leaving a kiss to his cheek, Tynie departs for their bed. Sitting in wait of her spouse, Tynie regards "Since nothing's been brought up for tomorrow, I have a funny feeling it's a day to ourselves. We already have systems in place for talking to the kids, so that's not a problem." Not answering until he's in the room, Bobby contends "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

Heading right to her side, Bobby's eyes glare in concern, Tynie attributing "I've thought about everything babe. That's why I wasn't too talkative in the Jacuzzi tub. You all are right; I need to do this for me. I can't be the one who leaps first and relaxes later anymore. Not after that caused little brother worries I never intended. I know he's not the only one with those, he just spoke first." Draping her shoulders in his arms, Bobby gleams "That's the best news I've heard all day!" Kissing her, Bobby causes Tynie to melt into him, only to keep her close. Dispelling the kiss and embrace later, Tynie reverse crawls up the bed, lying out on her side. Tailing her every move silently, Bobby's again held, his chest used as her pillow.

Everything laid out as it is at the end of any given day; he reaches around her, to cover them up. Hearing her sigh, Bobby looks down for a moment, witnessing a perky-and-relaxed smile cross Tynie's lips. Her gaze turns to his face, only to see a similar expression. As far as the entire family cares, today's done, those two being the last ones to fall asleep.

They got much more than expected taken care of today. Some of it could have endangered the kids, and yet a bit was a last hurrah for Tynie. From Mike to little Cody, the family showed their distaste of her "leaping around left and right." Mike and Megan's wedding is pretty much prepared for, only the cake to deal with. Arrangements for the actual wedding day were made, and a few changed, when Megan got word that Bobby found suspicious. One thing they'll all find out about tomorrow is the refunds going through, although they were set in motion today.

Cody learned, and even taught, many things in one family gathering. Using them, his regard of Tynie was shown in the form of concern. That concern spearheaded a discussion, which wasn't ended until right before Tynie and Bobby went to bed. They've tried stopping Tynie from "leaping left and right" before, but the way the family went about it didn't last. Something unsaid amongst the family, yet still true, transpired today:

Many things were taken to heart….


	207. Ch 207

Title: "Ugh... What a day…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me. The title of this chapter was inspired by a Nonpoint song that was stuck in my head.

Tynie's awake first, pulling Bobby's arms off of her. Rolling to the other side of the bed, she doesn't speak, leaving him to sleep. Tiptoeing over to his end table, only her pill bottle's taken, then she leaves the room. Not one iota of affection was given Bobby this time, his wife crossing the house, trying to find a place to be alone. After everything evil that's crossed their path, Tynie's completely internally broken. She's made it to the second floor guest rooms by now, again locking the door of the one she overtakes.

Setting her pills to that end table, she curls up, and cries her eyes out. Bobby stumbles awake, noticing right away that their room is missing one person, and one item. Grabbing their phone, he scours the house, finding only one door locked.

Leaned up on the door, Bobby hears the overall breakdown his wife is having. Catching her say "I just can't do this any longer" he suspects the worst, kicking in the door. Seeing the door come clean off the hinges, Tynie jolts, her spouse rushing right up on her. Curled up into a ball, with her knees touching the tip of her nose, the next thing Tynie feels is Bobby taking her wrists off her calves. "I can't do it… any more… I can't take the stress… I can't…. take the anger… I just can't…" Tynie stutters. Hurrying to encompass her in his arms, Bobby stays silent as his wife stammers out at last "No more…. I can't…." "Can't what baby?" Bobby whispers. "Deal. We've been through so much, and it's been such a cycle. I just…." Tynie trails off, panting at the end. "You're not alone. I love you." Bobby murmurs. "I love you too, Bobby. I just…. I've snapped…" Tynie mutters. "Oh God!" Bobby gasps, continually holding his wife close. "Dominate everything, Bobby. Please." Tynie begs, rocking in his embrace.

"Is that what you need?" Bobby undertones, feeling his wife nod. "You got it." Bobby swears. "Grazie…" Tynie squeaks. Simply holding her for a while, Bobby feels every last tear his wife is shedding pound his chest. Panting again before long, Tynie doesn't speak. "Breathe babe." Bobby pleads, slowly rubbing her back. Tempering the pace of her breaths, his shoulders are sought out by her arms, and draped under them. Slowly lifting her head, Tynie gathers herself long enough to notice "You vandalized our house… for me." "Yeah, I did. That doesn't matter. You were breaking down, I heard it all. You left our room, thinking you had to, in order to release all this. That speaks volumes to me, about things I must rectify. You've gotten your wish; I will be dominant about situations. You'll still keep the arrangements with the family, but much of the rest is under my thumb. At least, until I can see for longer than a day, that you're alright." Bobby reckons. "Telling the family that I've snapped, and you kicked down that door is going to lead to some serious shit." Tynie concerns.

"That stays between us. They don't need to know about anything beyond what can affect the family. Directly, that is." Bobby rebuts, with his wife still in his arms. Presuming she's about to apologize for what has happened so far today, he refutes every "reason" Tynie'd have. What seems like an eternity of crying has only been a half an hour's worth of tears in reality, her eyes red-rimmed and a bit socketed. Seeing that furthers Bobby's resolve to act on Tynie's request about his dominating situations, as well as that for his "rectifying" his part of what brought her to snap.

That reverie is broken open by their phone ringing, with Megan on the other end. Answering it, Bobby spins a tale about how he and Tynie were "preparing the guest rooms" to be changing areas for the wedding. "We have three guest rooms on the second floor, and one of the doors locked. The key we have for the lock wasn't copied right, so when I tried to use it, it didn't work. I had to kick in the door, because otherwise Tynie'd have been trapped inside the room. We were going to have you guys bring the outfits over the day before the wedding and secure them here, but since we didn't know when the wedding was to be, we wanted to get the rooms prepped in advance." Bobby regales.

"If you need me to send Mike to help you replace that door, you text me. We were going to wait until mid-next week for the wedding; because of all the things the family's gotten done this week. I totally forgot to tell you guys that yesterday. You're not the only one I've heard of that's gotten a bad copy of a key made, man. You're just the only one who's kicked in their own door because of it!" Megan offers. "I did it for Tynie, and I may just take you up on that offer Megan. Not until later though." Bobby decides. "That's fair, man. Just text me." Megan accepts. Ending the call like they now-typically do, the pair hangs up. Holstering their phone, Bobby gives his wife a still-worried look. "Hell, it could happen." Tynie accredits. "As far as the family knows, it did." Bobby amends.

Deeply breathing a few times, Tynie tries to unfurl from within what's left of her man's embrace. Moving back on the bed, Bobby makes that easier for her, the two sitting there in silence. Tynie's shame evidences across her face, as her chin drops, and her eyes close. Swiftly sliding his hand under her chin, Bobby rebukes "You're not to have shame, darling. I am. I didn't do enough for you, or else you'd not have come to this point. You didn't do anything against me; I've committed grave injustices against you." Tynie nods, his hand moving from under her chin, Bobby arising from the bed.

Grabbing her pills, he holds a hand out to his wife, getting that taken into hers quickly. Leading her every step of the way out of that room, Bobby sees to it his wife doesn't step on any shards from the busted door. Missing them himself, she's guided every inch from that throughway to the couch. Seated together on it, Bobby's surprised when his wife's a bit dominant with their first kiss of the day. Basking in the power of that affection, his arms abound her neck, as hers go for his sides. Softly separating their lips later, Tynie smiles shortly as their eyes meet. "Love you." Bobby oaths, wearing a worried smirk, still. "Ti Amo…" Tynie softly vows. Getting her situated in the reclining section of the couch, he arises, aiming to make their breakfast.

What they didn't know yet was, Megan repeated the story about the guest room door to Mike. "When you get that text, I'm out the door." Mike promises. "Should we tell the others?" Megan asks. "No babe; let them relax today. I figure if Bobby wants them knowing, he or Tynie one will mention it to them." Mike declines. Leaving it at that, those two and Cody have, and later clear from, breakfast. TreMarion, T and Sasha are surrounding Ty-Leah and Junior now, that household already having gone through most of the morning regimen. They know nothing of what's transpired at Bobby's today so far, and judging by Mike's answer, it's bound to stay that way.

Laid out in the reclining part of the couch, Tynie's eyes close, as Bobby has the kitchen under his control. "I must confess, Bobby. I did ask you to take control over everything, but the reason I was so dominant with our most recent kiss was in gratitude." Tynie releases. "I knew that beautiful." Bobby insures. Crafting and delivering their breakfast in the expanse of twenty minutes after that, his place by her side is resumed. Opening her eyes, Tynie smirks alongside her husband, and then the two eat. Afterwards, she arises, cleans up from everything, then goes to get her pill. Taking it right in front of Bobby, Tynie surrenders the reclining part of the couch to him. Kneeling at his feet, she drags his pant legs up, checking every inch from his toes to the cuff she created, on both legs. "I'm fine. Come here." Bobby invites.

Skittishly at first, Tynie does, his arms wide open for her. Sitting in his lap before long, her frame is stretched from the arm of the couch to the cushion beside her spouse. Enclosing her in a tight embrace, Bobby doesn't speak, hoping the quiet will bring Tynie some peace. Frantically breathing, she panics "Your heart, I can't be doing this!" "Yes, you can. I want you to let loose. Don't bottle anything up. Say whatever crosses your mind." Bobby coaxes.

"Until you think I'm better, unless it's direly urgent, my ass isn't driving. Everything else I'm about to list off is under that proxy too. No taking calls outside of for the kids. No way in hell am I handling any family business. Beyond that, the family never finds out my ass snapped. I don't want fuckin' guilted for that point being reached. I don't want any more Goddamned drama either. We've given them a plausible story for the damn door, we're sticking to it! Oh and those injustices you claimed, I'm considering your willingness to be dominant in situations as the clear-all." Tynie enlists. Not wishing to upset her any further, Bobby consents "That's fine honey."

"Beyond that, please Bobby… make it all disappear." Tynie craves. With a fluid motion, her head's rested against his shoulder, as Tynie's told to close her eyes. Being so exhausted emotionally, she doesn't feel Bobby moving her to lay out until he's done. His right hand rested on her left shoulder in the end, Tynie rolls her head, trying to kiss him there. Succeeding after the third attempt, her smile is short, although her eyes are still shut. "Whatever you say, about absolutely anything, goes." Tynie renders. "Most anything, you mean. I refuse to take advantage of you sexually. That's not, nor has it ever been, who I am. There are other ways I won't dominate, but we discuss them later." Bobby defers. Squinting her eyes for a moment, Tynie desists "Yes love." Sat back together, they don't get bothered by the phone again for a good while.

Not even an hour later, she sits up, finagling her frame so they're side-by-side. "Is it sick of me to say that I'm glad the family doesn't know the truth this time?" Tynie poses. "Absolutely not. I've thought it over, and to be honest, they've come to know too much. We have every right to our privacies, and we've given that away too many times. They won't come against you for this, because they'll be dealing with me. That's why I said they'll only know what they need to as it directly affects the family." Bobby denies. Smiling more widely for the very first time today, Tynie gives his worried heart and mind a bit of a break. Leaning her head to the crest of his right shoulder, her smile gets even broader.

Catching that out the corner of his eye, Bobby reviles "This is what you've needed all along. I failed you so miserably, or I'd have caught on before today. I know you're about to forgive me, but don't just yet. Leave it all to me now, like we discussed." "Be advised, I'm forgiving you by the end of the day. I'm not having you keep that burden of not being forgiven on your heart overnight." Tynie alerts. Realizing she's trying to look out for him, Bobby condones "Fair enough."

With her still on his arm, their phone's obtained by him, used to call Mike outrightly. "Yeah man, can you be here in an hour?" Bobby wonders. "Yeah, Megan told me." Mike agrees. Telling Mike that Tynie's going with them to get the replacement door, but not driving until they get the actual door, Bobby adds "I'll explain what I'm not saying right now when you get here." "In that case, I can be there in 40 minutes." Mike counter-plans, then putting Bobby on hold long enough for Megan to be informed. Kissing his cheek, Megan requests her fiancée "be safe." Promising he will, Mike diverts back to the call with Bobby, closing "I'm on my way." Hanging up together, Bobby holsters his phone as Megan receives Mike's.

Cody's been watching TV that entire time, figuring that he'll find out what's up when he's supposed to. As Mike departs, Megan goes ahead and tells their son the reason for his leaving. Cody understands everything, repeating his mother's wishes for Mike to be safe. "I will be son." Mike deems, at last exiting the house. Driving to Bobby's, Mike gets the sense that there will be some things learned that aren't meant for the rest of the family to be privy to. True to his word, Mike arrives 40 minutes later, knocking on Bobby's door. The lady of this home lets him in; the house is secured for a short time. Joining Mike and her husband on the couch, Tynie sits back, saying nothing. "Man, thanks for coming by like this. I'm glad Megan told you what happened, but I do not want that news making it back to T's house. Tynie and I have discussed it, and unless it outrightly affects the family, they're not to know. Emergencies, legal matters, pre-existing arrangements, retreats, and inter-household gatherings are the sole exclusions to that rule. The entire reason I didn't stop Megan from informing you as much as she did was: I needed her to be alright with you helping me replace that door. Tynie's not doing much today man, you and I both know how much ground she's covered for everyone in the family. I'm putting my foot down, once and for all." Bobby educates. "Hey Tynie, get us three a beer? I need to speak to your husband." Mike desires.

Patting Bobby's leg as she stands from the couch, she plans "Three beers comin' up." Retrieving those, and serving them, Tynie overhears that Bobby's decision was something Mike waited on. Sitting down again, she intervenes "Babe, you mind if I give my two cents on this?" Receiving a nod from Bobby, she continues "Mike, you do not have to mold how your home is run based on what Bobby and I do here. You could run your home stricter, or more lenient. You didn't have to wait for his decision to make yours. Technically, all you had to do was make the decision, and notify who you saw fit. That's all Bobby did here. After all the shit that Bobby and I have survived, and all the fucked up gatherings T's actions and attitudes have perpetuated, they don't deserve to know a damn thing beyond what Bobby exempted. If they bitch, I figure it this way, let whomever in that home bitches run up on you or my man! We go from there dammit!" Raising his beer, Mike celebrates "Go Tynie!" Kissing her cheek, Bobby gleams "That was amazing, beautiful."

Wondering why Tynie sought consent to give her "two cents" on this matter, Mike silences. "I didn't want to disrespect you or my hubby." Tynie replies. Sipping those beers, the conversation's dropped, for now. Mike clears from those, returning less than five minutes later. At the moment they're all together, the home is left and locked. Tynie's way more quiet than usual in public, which starts to concern Mike. Bobby doesn't explain it in the current environment, nor does his wife, the door replacement purchase going off without an incident. Heading back for their home, Tynie's driving now, and she remains quiet. "I'll explain it like this, man. Aside from dealing with the kids, and what I listed as decisions and matters that T's house can know about, Tynie's not being so vocal anymore. Her decision, not mine. I do respect it, given all the shit we've endured." Bobby apprises.

"Don't blame either of you." Mike acclaims. "Dude, one request. The explicit details to my decision do not leave my home, or this SUV. I know you love Megan, and you trust her. I do, too. It's just…." Tynie starts. "You don't trust T not to get Sasha to try and weasel information out of my fiancée. Especially information neither of you want that household to have." Mike finishes. Tynie nods, Bobby concluding "This matter is now closed, until they push certain points." Agreeably nodding, Mike and Tynie leave everything discussed where it is now. Allowing them inside the house again, she kisses Bobby's cheek, and then stands aside. "Go on in babe, we've got this." Bobby resounds. Complying, Tynie takes to sitting on the couch, silently worrying over both Mike and her spouse as that door gets replaced. That matter is resolved less than an hour later, the home having been secured in both men's absence by Tynie. Holding three beers again, she goes right up on those two, serving them, the trio then resuming places in the living room.

Checking on her as they sip those beers, Bobby sees a glow to Tynie's face that really hasn't existed lately. "The look on her face right now says it all." Mike evades, seeing the same glow.

The calm in the room is torn open by Bobby's phone going off, him kissing Tynie's cheek and taking the call in another area. T's on the other end, not letting Bobby get a word in edgewise, until Bobby snarls "You shut up and let me speak!" T does, Bobby providing the bare minimal information. Shrouding the rest in "marital and residential confidentialities" Bobby coerces "I dare you to have a problem with that!" "I don't have a problem with that." T lies. "You put Sasha on the phone, now!" Bobby demands. Taking a few minutes, T complies, Sasha learning the same bare-minimal information and the reasons for the update not going beyond that. "Hey man, I'm good with that. Honestly, the way you're handling it shows Daddy that you want him relaxing more too. That's a really good thing, after all we've encountered. Just one request, from now on, you update me and not T. I'll keep Daddy aware if you want me to in exchange for that." Sasha reconstitutes.

Thinking that over, Bobby declines "Sasha, you were right. Dad needs to relax more. I'll go through you to update should I feel it needed from now on. No, I don't want Dad bothered with this. I say we keep Dad in the loop for matters that could affect the family, be it in a negative or positive light…. And that's it. I mean no disrespect, but with how T acted in the start of his phone call to me, I think doing it this way is best. I'm sick and tired of T's actions and attitudes causing the family problems. Trust me Sasha, Tynie, Megan, and Mike are with me on that one." "I'm good with that, too." Sasha oaths.

"Alright then, we'll call to talk to the kids tonight. Cody's supposed to call to talk to Ty-Leah, then Mike's texting me to say when that's done." Bobby contends. Deeming that deal reasonable, they exchange love, and hang up. Returning to his wife and Mike in the living room, the trio goes back to their beers.

"Heard what you told Sasha about Cody and you guys getting texted. Nice touch!" Mike brags. "Babe, you were phenomenal! My God Bobby, I'm still in awe!" Tynie cheers. "Thanks." Bobby claims, his cheeks a bit crimson from his wife's commendation. Just then, a text comes across from TreMarion, which says "Sasha's appraised me of the update. Son, when you claimed the rest of you were tired of T causing the family problems with the family, you forgot Sasha and I on that list. Consider your wishes honored in full, from both of us. We love you." Answering that for Bobby, Tynie replies "Daddy, Bobby didn't want to be dishonorable and just tag you two in that list. He got Mike's OK to tag him and Megan. I'm not at liberty to say how, though. He has my consent no matter what to tag me in anything he claims. I'm answering your text because I got to the phone before Bobby did, but not by too long. Love you." She delays hitting "send" long enough to show those texts to both Mike and Bobby. "Hey, it could happen." Mike implies, pointing to the line about Tynie answering the text. "Far as they know, it did." Bobby corrects; his wife then sending the text.

Finishing their beers, Tynie cleans from them, Mike and Bobby again talking. Walking back into the room, she's quiet, as Mike intercedes "Defend Tynie like I am Megan man. T wants to keep up appearances, give that shit right back. Don't take his apologies, or any claims of remorse to heart. This is a cycle that's got to stop. If T doesn't like it, as Tynie said, let him run up on us. We'll go from there dude. Judging by TreMarion's text about him and Sasha having enough of T's shit, they'll be respectful of this decision."

"Mike, don't you dare give a backdoor to this decision! I say we act on the give T as bad as we get shit, in terms of keeping up appearances. I do agree with the part you said about T, remorse, apologies and taking that all to heart. In terms of getting our decision respected by anyone other than us: FUCK THAT! Why the hell should we kowtow to them in any way about this decision? That's just going to be T's way of trying to weasel back into our good graces, repeating the damn cycle eventually!" Tynie chides. "She made hell of a point man." Bobby defends. Contemplating that, Mike realizes "Yeah, she did."

Taking a deep breath, Tynie apologizes "Mike, I didn't mean to snap on you dude. T's just worn my tolerance of many things hellaciously thin. I didn't mean any disrespect." "Tynie, correct yourself. T's worn everyone's tolerance of many things that thinly. You didn't disrespect me, you opened my eyes. There's a massive difference, so you don't need to apologize." Mike defines. Tynie nods, and then Bobby elicits "You don't leave here for another hour, Mike. We don't allow anyone to leave really soon after a beer or other hard liquor drink, unless it's an emergency." "Fair enough." Mike alludes.

Sitting together for a bit, Tynie confesses "Mike, I mean not to hijack your wedding. I think it's a mass-welfare preservation move for you to re-calibrate two wedding-related issues. One, don't have T make the cake. With all the shit he's tossed at the family lately: So help me Christ himself, I no longer put T trying to poison the cake past him. Under the same grounds, the mass-welfare preservation ones, I think you and Bobby need to discuss a code for removing T should he start shit at your wedding."

Mike's jaw drops, as Bobby glares at his wife, stunned. "Yeah, you heard me right guys. I don't put T trying to fuckin' kill us by any means he can, past him anymore. Nor do I believe he'll keep your wedding respected, and not start shit that day, Mike. Hence why I'm about to request that Bobby keeps T's wedding items as far away from the rest of ours as possible too. Mike, you know I'm on meds, so don't be shocked if I duck into the master bedroom to take them that day. Beyond that, like I said, you two need to have a conference." Tynie expresses.

"Not yet we don't. I'm taking care of this here and now." Bobby defers, going for his phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby initiates "I've just received alarming word; I need to tell you as soon as you're alone." "I am now son, what's up?" TreMarion advises. Practically quoting Tynie word-for-word, every "threat" she sees T as, for the wedding alone, is disclosed. "I'll keep this to myself son, I have my reasons. You tell Mike the cake's my turf, and he can watch me make it! Tynie too! You did right by alerting me." TreMarion commands. "I'll do that after I say a couple things. First off, thank you Dad, for keeping this private. We love you." Bobby counters. "We love you too." TreMarion repeats, hanging up.

Holstering their phone again, Mike and Tynie get told just what the family elder wanted them knowing. "I know why he's doing that too, Mike. Remember what I said about back doors? Yeah, apply that to what Daddy just found out and said." Tynie imparts. "No codes. If I, Cody, or Megan wants T removed from the wedding, I'll ask Bobby to do it. Use force if necessary man." Mike devises. "Correct yourself Mike, that ruling covers the entire fuckin' family. Trust me. It's all in not giving T back doors, as my beautiful wife said. When I remove someone from my house, force used is a given." Bobby objects. "Dude, follow him on this…" Tynie goads. "I will, and so much for me and Bobby needing a conference!" Mike attributes.

"I'm not trying to be bossy here. I wanted that originally discussed as a guys' thing. I had no idea Daddy'd handle learning what I said about T this way, until five minutes ago. When he had that brought to our attention, shit just kept coming to me. When it came to me, you two got told. Mike, DON'T worry Megan or Cody with this. Leave it as handled, until T does what I very highly suspect he'll do in terms of starting shit at your wedding. TRUST ME. Daddy took care of the other concern, with the cake. Worst case scenario, I make the damn thing myself." Tynie admonishes. "That's the best way to come at this, man." Bobby affirms. "No cake baking in the dress for my wedding, Tynie. Beyond that you have a deal." Mike seals. "Excellent." Tynie slurs.

Interrupting their conversation, Sasha texts Bobby "Man, I don't think it's wise for T to make the wedding cake. Not after how he's acted lately." Bobby's reply, sent as an urgent text "Sasha, I've got it set for either Dad or Tynie to do that. We suspected the same things you're NOT saying. Love you. DO NOT TELL T THIS DECISION! DO NOT REPLY TO THIS TEXT…. DELETE AFTER READING!"

Reading the message, Sasha deletes the entire conversation. TreMarion and T had Ty-Leah and Junior covered, Bobby getting reached out to when Sasha wasn't near her spouse.

"Honey, that was Bobby. He said he's going to call for them to talk to the kids later tonight. Apparently some of their household chores that stemmed from resolving the pest issues are taking longer than expected." Sasha alibies; then coming back towards her husband. Understanding that, T sits back, the three adults then spending time with Ty-Leah and Junior.

In Tynie and Bobby's living room, Mike debates having the lady of the house go ahead and make the cake for his wedding. "Frankly, I'd rather be the one to do it. Daddy's covered enough of the wedding already in my book. I don't want T to have access to the cake until it's served, and we all know why." Tynie instigates. "Definitely." Mike returns, Bobby delaying his answer until TreMarion's texted again, this one saying "Dad, Tynie's insisting on making the cake for the wedding. She says you know why. Do not let T know this reason for that choice, because there's a no-drama no-bullshit rule for the wedding. I will throw out anyone who breaks either one of those rules that day. Love you." "Completely understandable. Love you too." TreMarion reports.

"Mike, if Megan asks, make sure Cody is not in the room when you say this. It's official, T's a part of the family by the roots of his nuthairs. Mention my no-drama, no-bullshit rule for the wedding, my intention to toss any violators out on their asses, and leave it at that." Bobby directs. "Baby, I love you. I don't want that rule to just cover the wedding. I want the son-of-a whore permanent. I don't, however, want T knowing we made it that way though." Tynie condemns. "Tynie, consider your decision carried over to my house. Effective immediately, by the way. Handling T in any other means will lead to him eventually trying to weasel back into our good graces just to restart the fuckin' cycle." Mike rejoinders. Tynie beams "Good call!" Turning to face his wife, Bobby dares "Let me show you what I thought of that decision." Tilting her head so their eyes meet, Tynie's urgently greeted, by a very passionate kiss. Shrieking into his mouth, she melts against Bobby, whom willingly catches her. Slipping their lips apart, Tynie blushes as Bobby holds her. "Mike, one more tip for ya man. Stand your ground; jackhammer your line in the concrete. If someone over the age of 18 questions your house rules or bitches about them: toss that fucker out on their ass. Don't let it matter who the hell it is, either. I'm relatively certain that's what Bobby's gonna do from now on." Tynie counsels. "She means that's what I will do." Bobby amends. "Deal." Mike attests.

Arising to give them a hug before he leaves, Mike constitutes "I know how and when to update Megan. Later guys, love ya." Returning the last regard, Tynie gets up to see him out, securing the home afterwards. Coming up on her, Bobby's quiet, again hoping the peace will soothe his wife. Leaning against him, Tynie regrets "I meant not to be so dominating today love. I wanted to directly let Mike know the depth of the truths that were bugging the hell out of me. I meant not to dishonor you having situations "under your thumb," I was just trying to inform Mike of what crossed my mind when things kept happening." "You were absolutely amazing with all that, beautiful." Bobby gleams, breaking his own silence. Simply holding her, the two again go quiet, and their day finally starts to slow down.

Driving home, Mike prays that when he arrives, Cody's well distracted. Going inside, Mike sees their son napping on the couch, with Megan heading for a beer.

Securing the house, he gives her a stone look, a second beer retrieved from the fridge. Closing that behind herself, Megan nearly asks when Mike tells her everything as Tynie and Bobby advised him to. Admitting he used a few of Tynie's "tips" for rules at their house, Mike shuts up. Serving him, Megan gulps "Damn." "I know one thing for sure; T's not welcome here without one of us present. Tynie was right for not allowing him around when we were at our retreat." Mike delineates. "Yeah, she was." Megan confirms. Those two have the rest of their beers without a conversation, Cody sleeping through the talk they'd just finished.

While all that happened, TreMarion explains "Bobby reached out to me today. He's decided that Tynie's the one making the wedding cake. Now, there's a reason for it, one I totally agree with. He determined that due to the fact you two will be primarily responsible for Ty-Leah and Junior at the wedding. You know how Tynie worries about us getting injured, and you're well aware that Ty-Leah and Junior tend to fret a lot as well. The wedding is happening in their home, T and Sasha, so I'm going to honor his choice." "That works with us!" T and Sasha concede, doing so together. Electing to make them all something to eat and drink, the family elder heads for the kitchen. Ty-Leah and Junior are taken to be bathed by their parents, affording TreMarion the time to tell Bobby what he'd claimed.

Calling Tynie, Bobby answers, with the family elder then repeating what he'd told T and Sasha. "That is plausible." Bobby comments. "Son, you don't understand. That's what we tell Mike and Megan too, should they ask. You requested I keep certain reasons confidential, and this was the best way I could." TreMarion warns. "They were about to interrogate you over this? After Sasha texted me saying what I told you she suspected, too?" Bobby queries. "Sasha, no. T, I barely cut off at the pass." TreMarion cites. "Thanks Dad. As far as Tynie and I care, T's effectively a member of the family by the roots of his nuthairs. By effectively, I also mean eternally." Bobby relates. "And, very rightfully so, son. Ty-Leah and Junior are getting bathed now. After we have something to eat and drink, I'm having Sasha call so Ty-Leah and Cody can talk. When they're done, if you don't get texted by Mike… expect one from me. What we've discussed shall remain confidential. I know how to work this." TreMarion reclaims. "Dad, that works. We love you." Bobby certifies. Returning the love, TreMarion hangs up. Holstering his phone in a hurry, the drinks and meal are finished, and brought into the living room.

T and Sasha bring Ty-Leah and Junior out to that area, seeing what the family elder made. "I've been contacted again. Sasha, when we're done here, you need to call so Ty-Leah and Cody can talk. It turns out that Tynie and Bobby are on a bit of a break from household chores. Here's the thing, those weren't connected to the pest issue resolution. They're actually more set towards wedding preparation. They're only on break for a couple hours, from what Bobby told me." TreMarion conjures. "Oh, ok. My misunderstanding. It's just with the pest issue being what Bobby took care of yesterday I thought the housework was directly linked." Sasha realizes. "That's understandable honey, believe me. I was asked to relay the real reason behind all that housework. They want it done with more than enough time to commit the finishing touches to the wedding." TreMarion concocts. T doesn't dispute all that, discovering such would be moot, given how reasonable the explanation given by the family elder was.

Tynie and Bobby decide to have a bit of a late lunch, her kissing him briefly before aiming to make it. Telling her the claims TreMarion made to T and Sasha regarding the wedding plan alteration, Bobby awaits his wife's reaction. "Gorgeous, Daddy handled that rather well. I mean it is a very reasonable purpose for that change." Tynie notions. Discussing the rest of that latest phone call as she cooked, Bobby's stopped when his wife stipulates "Babe, Daddy DID say he and Sasha are with us. That text message I answered for you in front of Mike. Something tells me that T best start countin' his fuckin' blessings."

Joining her in the kitchen, the meal preparations are divided between them, momentarily. "I'll willingly bet you ANYTHING that if Megan's been updated by now, Mike's agreeing with us about T carries over. I don't know why, but for some unforeseen reason, deciding all this against T has been very relaxing." Tynie garners. Stopping to wrap his arms around her, Bobby contrives "It's not an unforeseen reason, beautiful. You needed that, we all did. I must say, it's high time we did this against T." "To tell you the truth, I'm just glad that's over." Tynie gratifies. Kissing her cheek, Bobby agrees with that, and then asks his wife to sit back at the kitchen bar. Granting his wish, Tynie takes her place, their meal being cooked from that point by her spouse. Hearing their phone go off, Bobby surrenders it to his wife, then goes back to keep eyes on the stove. "Hey Daddy, what's up?" Tynie introduces. "If T and Sasha ask, you were doing pre-wedding mass-housework and are now on a couple hours' break. It was the only way I could keep T from obliterating your residential and marital privacies. I just thought one of you should be warned. They're now cleaning the twins up from lunch, which is how I had time to call you with T out of the room." TreMarion cautions.

"Now Daddy, you don't have to call and warn us about claims you make against me and Bobby's house. Just as long as they sound reasonable, I am totally good with whatever you run past T and Sasha. Trust me, that one was quite reasonable. I don't think Sasha's too keen on obliterating those privacies for me and Bobby. As in, I don't think she's dumb enough to dare try it. T, on the other hand, I don't trust any further than you can flip him off while blindfolded and drunk at the same time. By the way Daddy, everything I've claimed, Bobby's with me on. He's cooking with grease right now which is why I even took this call." Tynie elaborates. "I'll remember that." TreMarion affirms.

"Love you Daddy. We'll call to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior in a couple hours." Tynie concludes. Accepting that, and returning the love, TreMarion hangs up. Recounting the part of that call she wasn't sure Bobby heard, Tynie consolidates "I know Daddy didn't want T overhearing all that. I just wanted to ease his mind about trying to get our OK after the fact when claims are made against us and this house." "Thank you, babe." Bobby honors, taking back the phone to holster it.

Keeping the meal cooling a bit on the stove, Bobby gets them both a glass of Glenlivet poured. Serving her that first, then her part of lunch, Bobby gets his. Setting it beside hers, Tynie's joined at the kitchen bar. Alone again, Bobby asks "You really Ok honey?" "Yes and no. Yes, by the fact we've leveled necessary eternal decisions against T. No, by the fact I still feel on a great scale that emotionally there's not much left in me in terms of tolerance. I mean not to be crass, but I'm being honest." Tynie revisits. "I'm here babe. You don't have to "tolerate" anything. You asked me to be dominant in situations, and I shall be. I took every bit of what you said in front of Mike as more reason to. Your decisions were actually ours, you just spoke them first. When we're done here, you're kicking back. I'll get the rest. Yes, we'll still call to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior like you promised Dad. If T tries his hand at starting shit again, he deals with ME!" Bobby reconsiders.

Thanking him again, they eat, Tynie's eyes declaring that inside: she's torn in half. Ending the meal, he keeps to the plan for clean-up, as she awaits his return to her hip. Petting her shoulders when he's done, Bobby causes his wife to arise, and lean upon him. Walking her to the couch once more, he's slow about it, trying to show Tynie there's no rush. Sitting so he's again got the reclining part of the couch, she curls up, allowing her right cheek to rest on his thigh.

By then, Mike's house has eaten, and also cleared from lunch, Sasha calling so Cody and Ty-Leah can chat. TreMarion sticks close to the kids, T leaving the room. "Leave him be, Daddy." Sasha taunts. TreMarion nods, understanding her unspoken reasons. Taking out all the trash while his wife, the family elder, and the kids are distracted, T rids of the evidence that Tynie and Sasha essentially sold out his plan for the wedding cake. Resuming a spot in the home, after it's been secured from behind, T doesn't say a bloody word.

Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior chat away for just under an hour, then Mike intrudes "We'll see you soon sweeties." Wishing that household love and a good night, Junior and Ty-Leah end their part of the call. Sasha takes the phone off speaker, in case Mike had more to say. All he does is ask for the regards from the twins to be sent as a message to everyone in the house, excluding T. Promising she can do that, Sasha hangs up. Holstering their phone, Sasha takes a place close to the kids, but not next to T. TreMarion witnesses that, wondering in silence if T's going to take an issue with it. He doesn't, the house being enshrouded in the sounds of Ty-Leah and Junior chatting between themselves.

Ten minutes after that call ended, Mike texts Tynie and Bobby, alerting "Now's probably the best time for you two to call and speak to Ty-Leah and Junior." Retrieving their phone Bobby places that call, Sasha settling the phone to speaker after taking it back off the holster. Every time the twins questioned what TreMarion said in terms of the pre-wedding mass-housework, Tynie and Bobby confirmed it. Solely mentioning that a lot of the work Tynie wasn't even allowed to do herself, Ty-Leah and Junior take heed of the hint. Talking amongst each other for about another hour, Tynie and Bobby wish their namesakes love. "We love you too!" Junior and Ty-Leah restate, Sasha taking the phone off speaker.

"Before we go any further, get as far away from T as you can." Bobby commands, when Sasha alone is on the other end. "Oh, you don't want the details of what Tynie meant about housework being too dangerous for her being heard by the kids. Got it, Bobby. I'm heading to a more private setting now." Sasha reconstructs. T and TreMarion catch that, but neither one contests it, as the lady of that house goes right into the master bedroom. Locking the door behind her, Sasha challenges "Alright, spill it." Bobby enumerates what decisions he and Tynie have made against T, enacting "As of two hours ago, they're eternal. Sasha, I'm not sorry for this. T's done it to himself. You didn't know this, but Dad's reverted to gaining clearance for ANYTHING he says about me and Tynie, even after the fact. He's done that three times today alone! That offends me a great deal, and I know you and Dad aren't at fault. You are, however, entitled to know these decisions. He's already been told, I wanted to let you know after Tynie and I spoke to Ty-Leah and Junior. Tell me I don't have to explain why that is."

"You don't, but know this. If T gets in your way of communicating with Ty-Leah and Junior, you straight up hang up on him. He's not worth the courtdates, CPS involvement, or legal fees. Then, you call Daddy's line and try again. All you say when you do that is "T was a bastard, our relationship with the twins has been unduly blockaded." Trust me Bobby; Daddy'll get you two right in touch with Ty-Leah and Junior THEN. In fact, I'm going to notify Mike and Megan of that option when we hang up." Sasha reiterates. "Excellent. We love you." Bobby reassures. Repeating the love, Sasha hangs up.

Calling Mike, Sasha reclaims "Man, Bobby actually advised this, in a bit of a roundabout way. Trust me; Daddy will see to it those three talk the MINUTE after you say "Our relationship with Ty-Leah and Junior has been unduly blockaded by T being a bastard." "I'll remember that, thanks." Mike gratifies. Ending the call almost-exactly as the one with Bobby was, Sasha and Mike hang up. Unlocking the master bedroom door, Sasha doesn't say anything. "I take it what you found out is still too graphic and potentially dangerous to cite around the kids." TreMarion presumes. "Part of it Daddy, yes. Can you and I speak privately?" Sasha recoils.

Getting up from the recliner, the family elder leads Sasha into his area, wondering what's just transpired. Securing his bedroom door, TreMarion nearly inquires when Sasha recollects "Daddy, with how T's been, I didn't have a choice. I don't want CPS involved, I don't think T would show for court, and I sure as fuck don't want the family wasting money on legal fees over him. I told Bobby, and Mike that if T blockades their communication with the twins, they could call your line. I also advised them to call T a bastard and say the blockading of their relationship is undue. I told them to just hang up on T, straight up, before calling your line. Daddy forgive me."

"Sasha, you did no wrong. You actually covered something I forgot to let them know." TreMarion refutes. Hugging him, Sasha pines "Daddy, I didn't want it to come to this…" "I know sweetheart. T's made his bed; I say we let him lie in it. You were totally right by how you resolved your part of this." TreMarion consoles. "Are you saying I'm not to tell T any of this?" Sasha poses. "I'd very strongly advise you not to. He's left us to find out on our own before, payback's a total bitch!" TreMarion scolds. "Yes Daddy." Sasha cedes, and then getting escorted out of the family elder's room.

Re-approaching her spouse and kids, Sasha doesn't say anything, yet again. Not bothering to cover why he and Sasha had that private meeting, TreMarion reclaims the recliner. Ty-Leah and Junior have talked under their Dad's watch this entire time, T also refusing to utter a peep. Taking a spot between the kids and her spouse, but moreso towards Ty-Leah and Junior, Sasha sits back and waits for T's next move. Ty-Leah and Junior end their conversation, T and Sasha dutifully laying them out for a nap. When T tries to get affectionate with her, Sasha bats him away.

Throwing up his hands, T goes back to his seat, Sasha moving closer to TreMarion. Leaning down, so his lips are closer to her ear after witnessing that, the family elder frets "You OK?" "Yeah, just not in the mood to be affectionate on anything near an adult degree around the kids. I'm considering scaling that back, because I don't want Ty-Leah, Junior, or even Cody wrongly impressed by those type of actions." Sasha discloses. "There are people with tendencies to misconstrue that kind of thing out there, T." TreMarion protects, just as T was about to start bitching. Sasha nods, then returns to silence, as T sits there dumbfounded.

Tynie and Bobby have another quick conversation, her worrying "God, Sasha's got to be a mess right now. What with how T's affected the family and all. Baby, I'm half tempted to call and check on her." Handing over the phone, Bobby dares "Do it." Calling Sasha, Tynie intends "Now sis, I don't want you taking this call around the kids. I'll hold until you're alone." "Thanks for that sis, they're napping right now." Sasha appreciates, again leaving the front area of her home. Entering the master bedroom, once more securing the door behind her, Sasha cites "I'm alone." "Sis, I'm worried about you. I know you love T, and I gotta know. Be real. Are you alright?" Tynie deposes. "I'm trying to be strong. T's really hurt me, too. I do love him, but what he's been lately… it's killing me inside." Sasha reveals.

"On THAT note, hang on." Tynie intrudes. "Babe, you and I need to pick Sasha up. Take her out for a while. She needs time away from T." Tynie translates to Bobby. "Tell her we're out the door right now." Bobby intervenes. "I'll tell Daddy, hang on!" Sasha quips, unlocking and leaving the master bedroom. Running right up on the family elder, Sasha proposes "Daddy, can you help T with the kids for a bit? Tynie's invited me for a bit of girls' time. Bobby's the driver for that." "Sure." TreMarion retorts. "We heard honey. Like Bobby said, we're out the door now." Tynie states. "Love you." Sasha swears, receiving the same in return. Hanging up on that note, Tynie and Bobby head straight for Sasha's.

Parking before that house a half hour later, Tynie gets out before her husband can, running right for the door. Sasha greets her, TreMarion securing the home as the two ladies head for Bobby's SUV.

Stunning the family elder, T doesn't contest the fact his wife left the house, having caught wind of how that got arranged. In Bobby's SUV, he drives, as Tynie convinces "Alright sista, DISH!"

"I don't know what to do anymore. Everything I try is either not good enough for T, lately. He says he loves me, and that he accepts what I do one minute… only to recant the last part the next. I'm on depression pills for fuck's sake and he does this shit to me!" Sasha cries. "Does Dad or do the kids hear that shit?" Bobby asks. "No, and thank God Ty-Leah and Junior aren't around when he pulls it." Sasha relents.

"Sasha, you listen to me. If you need time away from T, you call us. Only if we're asleep, unavailable, or our phone's dead will we not come get you." Bobby requires. "OK Bobby. Daddy says for T to lie in the bed he's made, and that payback's a bitch. I just feel so broken right now." Sasha weeps. Tynie gets Bobby to pull over, her changing spots from shotgun to sitting right by Sasha. Holding her, Tynie soothes "Bobby's got this, as does Daddy. You weren't lied to about T and lying in that bed. Honey, my God, did you actually think me and Bobby'd be upset by you asking us to pick you up for a while? Don't be." "Bobby, guys' advice. How do I deal with T, when I go back home?" Sasha sobs. Getting them back on the road, Bobby premeditates "You don't make any first moves. You don't be afraid to call us in the middle of the night. We will come get you, and take you to our place then. He'll eventually learn."

TreMarion and T have a little chat, the family elder backing every move made against T today. "You are very lucky right now. I'll tell you that much. You best figure out what you've done to hurt Sasha so badly and fix it. She's not allowing anyone to take legal action against you… for now. Should that change, you best believe I'm leading the charge!" TreMarion threatens. Ty-Leah and Junior sleep right through that, T seemingly heeding the warning he just obtained.

Aware Sasha has their phone on her; the family elder allows T to call Sasha from his line. Tynie intercepts that call, raging "She's not available right now T! I don't know how you came about accessing Daddy's phone, but this time, words and gifts won't cut it! You have to fix what you've done against Sasha, Ty-Leah and Junior in other ways! Yeah, I said the twins were affected to, because you brought undue distress on their fucking STABILITY… AGAIN! I know that Sasha doesn't want us going against you in court or through CPS, for the time being. I can assure you of one thing: when that changes you'll be lucky to have the nasty boxers coverin' your fuckin balls! Do I have to make it any clearer than that?!" "No." T gasps, getting hung up on.

"Bobby, you don't mind being our designated driver, do you?" Sasha ponders. "I am already." Bobby assents, setting a course for a bar. "Only two drinks, then we're out of here." Bobby imposes, as they park. Getting carded at the door, they're waved in without a hitch, Tynie leading them right up to the bar. Pointing to Sasha, Tynie orders "Two of whatever she wants, long as it ain't tequila or Michelob" and when pointing to Bobby, Tynie says "He's our D.D." The barkeep nods, getting Bobby a soda first, then two bourbons after Sasha orders them. Downing her drink inside three gulps, Tynie sets the glass down with surprising gentleness.

"That bad, huh?" The barkeep assumes. "Dude, unless you have her bail money… don't ask that again." Sasha advises, pointing to Tynie. Surrendering quietly, the barkeep refills that glass, only to do the same for Sasha moments later. Bobby keeps watch over the ladies, finishing his soda in time with their last drink. Throwing some bills onto the bar, he escorts both Tynie and Sasha right back for his SUV. Getting into the same seats as earlier, Tynie and Sasha go back to their conversation. Bobby listens intently, adding his advice whenever they take a break. "Babe, find a sex toy shop. I'm not letting my sista be conned into making love. Not after what T's already done against her. Making love is a forgiveness symbol legally in a marriage, and you know I don't want my sista doing THAT. Not any-fuckin-time soon, that is." Tynie prescribes. "A sex toy shop, then a lockbox shop, got it!" Bobby reaffirms, setting a course for both stores.

"Tynie, you're on a warpath!" Sasha accounts. "No Sasha, the family is. We're just as tired of T's recent ways as you are. Tynie's just the one to come up with that part of the plan. I assure you, you weren't just legally misled." Bobby exonerates. Two shopping trips later, Tynie aligns the vibrator into the lockbox bag. Getting another idea, there's one more store hit, one that sells C batteries and label makers. As Sasha and Bobby get into the SUV after that, Tynie joins them, situating the batteries and vibrator separately into the lockbox. With the label maker, using the all caps feature, Tynie scribes "PRIVATE PROPERTY OF SASHA GOREN. ANYONE ELSE WHO TOUCHES THIS WILLL BE PROSECUTED TO THE FULLEST EXTENT OF THE LAW!"

Settling that to the lid and patting it into place, Tynie receives a copy of the lockbox key, as Sasha keeps one for herself. "You good for now, sis?" Tynie questions. "Hell yeah!" Sasha cheers, holding the lockbox in her lap as Bobby drives them towards Sasha's house. Parking as close to the doorway as he could, Bobby witnesses his wife escorting Sasha straight to the door. TreMarion lets Sasha in, Tynie affording "We had fun, Daddy. Thank you. Yes, Sasha got gifts, but that was a pick me up move. My fault." Sasha nods; showing the family elder what was scribed to the top of that lockbox. Reading it to himself, TreMarion construes "I'm glad Sasha got to get out of the house and have some fun. As for the gifts Tynie, you're right, they did lift her spirits. I'm glad." Hugging Sasha from behind twice, Tynie administers "I can't stay this time sis. It's gettin' kinda late. Bobby and I love you." Doing the same with TreMarion, Tynie then turns tail and heads for Bobby's SUV.

"I have to give Tynie lots of credit. She respected this house enough to not try and stick around when she knows of Ty-Leah and Junior's bedtime." TreMarion brags, locking the house. Sasha stashes the lockbox on her end table, keeping what was scribed to the lid in plain sight, and then she goes back in the direction of the others in her home.

"It's a sad day in society when I can't even get gifts without Tynie putting a threat of legal action on a part of one, just for me to keep them. Yeah, we got verbally accosted in public by some jerk, until they saw Bobby! I didn't want Tynie to do that, but she did it anyway, saying it was a defense of my property move. How she did it is PERMANENT, too!" Sasha fabricates. "Yeesh!" TreMarion grumbles. T reminisces "Well with this family's history of problematic encounters in society, sadly none of that surprises me."

"You're not even going to honor the fact Bobby stood up for your wife out there?!" TreMarion jeers. T continues "I was getting to that. Yeah, Bobby was great for giving Sasha time to go out for a while, with Tynie. I'm grateful he stood up for Sasha in my absence." They've already eaten, but Sasha hasn't, T reheating and serving her part of dinner. As she eats, Sasha is sparing with affections to T. Understanding that entirely, T goes to get her pill, Sasha halting a bit before it's taken. Returning the bottle to his end table, and keeping it closed, T sees the box that Sasha referenced. Reading the top of it, T complains "Society is officially in the shitter. I must respect her wishes for all her property. Not just that box."

Sasha goes to ready Ty-Leah for bed, Junior being cared for by TreMarion, and they cross paths with T. Retaining the typical end-of-day greetings, those three don't speak of what all happened today. Retiring to their respective areas, TreMarion charges his phone. Showering and heading for bed, the family elder's absolutely glad today is at a close. Shutting their doors, T charges their phone. Sasha's made it to bed now, huddling up against her pillow, she starts to bawl. Leaping to join her on the mattress, T urges "Let me hold you. Then, you let this all out. Take as long as you need to. Anything that crosses your mind, you take it out on me. I don't even care if it doesn't make sense. You set you free of that pain, Sasha. Just please, do it from within my arms."

Releasing her pillow in a rush, Sasha falls against her husband, whom deftly holds her close. Taking heed of his urging, Sasha disposes of her agonies, one at a time. "I miss the T I first fell in love with. The sweet, gentle, adorable, very calm-headed, T whom stole my heart. I'd give ANYTHING to have THAT T back, for good." Sasha whimpers.

"You needn't give a thing. I, on the other hand, have no choice. I've brought this onto you, I must fix it." T debunks. Confessing what's in the box, and what legality she'd not been using to her advantage, Sasha desires "I don't want to use that all the time. Just if I'm in the mood and you're not. We've discussed that, I believe." "That's fine babe. I didn't even know of that legal technicality until you said something, I swear. I'll even keep the key to the lockbox safe if you want." T proffers. "Deal with that tomorrow, right now you're consoling me. Babe, I really need it." Sasha plans, returning to her tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay up all night with you, to console you." T insists.

"No. We get some sleep; just get me through this much." Sasha grieves. "On that note, I have a plan. Lay out love. I'll cover us up. You can cling to me as much as you desire." T precludes. Honoring his wish, Sasha's covered first, then T, then their snuggle re-ensues. Crying as she started to fall asleep, Sasha mumbles "Don't put me through this again. I can't take it." Kissing away as many of her tears as he can, T avows "I'll do my very best not to." Laid back, he barely sleeps, and Sasha weeps herself to that point, remaining in T's arms.

Tynie's and Mike's households know nothing of all that, and as it stands, that's what's wanted. Cody's in bed, half-asleep by now, that home already having dinner cleared. Megan and Mike wait until they're alone, then they debate where to go for their honeymoon. She's got no idea, and she feels pressured to come up with one. "No babe, don't do that to yourself. Why don't I go ahead and surprise you?" Mike recants. Megan elates "Sounds like a good idea." Sharing in one more kiss, he covers her up, their phone already charging. Laid out together, Megan curls up in Mike's arms, the two falling asleep that way.

Tynie and Bobby are still up, her sitting next to him, again on their couch. Leaned up against Bobby's shoulder, she self-berates for every time "Bobby was refused dominating situations." "That's where you're mistaken. I did dominate, but I didn't do it in a way to where you had no say on matters. I will never put you through that kind of degradation. You were amazing, in many cases a genius. You spoke many things I agreed with. You were there for Sasha in a pinch, and I was glad to be the one to back you. Babe, I know you thought when you asked me to dominate; you'd have no room to put in your "two cents." I caught that when you outrightly asked me in front of Mike. I didn't say anything about it until now, because I wanted us to be alone when it got brought up. Yes, I will dominate situations, and I will not allow T to play his mind and heart games on you. I won't, however, render you without a say so. We've always been equals on that front, and we always will be. Now, you lean back and try to relax. I've got dinner all taken care of." Bobby dissents.

"Excuse you sexy? Where do you think you're goin' without a little lovin?" Tynie jests, leaning in for a kiss. Enjoying that, he sees to it she's leaned back as it ends. Before leaving the room entirely, Bobby sees the glow returning to his lady's cheeks. Tynie's eyes light up too, him catching a glimpse of that prior to taking on the task of making dinner. Only one worry remains in her mind right now, about Sasha making it through the night without a problem coming from T. Still sitting on the couch, Tynie makes that known to Bobby, whom theorizes "I have a feeling that T's trying to kiss her ass right now. I don't know why, but I have this sense that now we've put those eternal decisions against him, he's trying to salvage the marriage and get his way at the same time. I hate to say this babe, but I expect us to get a midnight call from Sasha. If not tonight, then soon."

"Yeah, I can see that. I'll bet you anything that when he sees what's in that lockbox he's going to start shit. Unless my sista played it using the legality I mentioned to get you to go to that shop with us in the first place." Tynie reiterates. The scene when his wife went there with the legality flashes before Bobby's eyes, him bragging "That was vindictive!" "Yeah, I was trying to give Sasha an avenue to have T by the balls, without bringing CPS and courtdates into it…. For now." Tynie unleashes. Focusing on dinner, Bobby doesn't answer that right away. Settling everything to the kitchen bar later, he comes up on Tynie, wanting to escort her to the meal. "Just because I've emotionally snapped doesn't mean I'm afraid to be vengeful to T. The son-of-a-skank deserves it!" Tynie announces. Hurrying to whisk her into his arms, Bobby sates "He got his baby, there's no need to let that bother you any longer."

As they head to dinner, the phone goes off, with a half-awake TreMarion on the other end. "Daddy, put that cop on the other end of this line. Then you sit back and let me deal with him. I got this. Consider it an owed favor." Tynie decrees. Doing as he was told, TreMarion hits the speakerphone button. "Hey officer, here's the deal. My name's Tynie Goren. My family has recently encountered a massive rat and ant infestation in every one of our homes. Yes, I mean the one the media dubbed that public over reaction. I will go to my grave willing to back what I'm about to tell you. The poisons you were called out on were due to my brother in law getting MASSIVELY misled by some asshole at the home improvement store. My brother in law was trying to get poisons to kill off the infestations, for those rats and ants. I know he was misled, because I damn near was myself when I went to that store. By the same asshole employee, whose name was Karl. I do not believe my brother in law knew that poison you got called out on would be construed as a nefarious product against the family. I believe he was trying to protect that house from the aftermath of those two infestations. Before you fuckin' bitch, I WILL say this under oath in front of ANY Goddamned judge… Got me?!" Tynie commemorates.

"Yes." The cop gasps. "Well, are you going to harass my father, an elder and Veteran over this, or are you going to leave? Before you answer that, know this. If you keep harassing my father: I WILL GO AFTER EVERY BADGE ON YOUR ENTIRE GODDAMNED SHIFT, REGARDLESS OF THE DIVISION!" Tynie barks. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving!" The cop freaks, hanging up. Taking his phone off speaker, TreMarion secures the house, and then asks "Tynie, why'd you give T an out?"

"Ty-Leah and Junior, Daddy. They need their dad. I would rather wait for Sasha to give cues on when to take T through the courts than have T taken to jail now. Besides, you can't exactly disprove what I said." Tynie self-defends. "I see what you're doing. No, you can't disprove that, what you told the cop." TreMarion credits. "Get back to bed, Daddy. It's resolved. If you get bothered again, you call me. I knew your phone was on speaker, so I know you heard what I threatened that cop with." Tynie goads. "Ok kiddo, love you." TreMarion cedes. "Love you too." Tynie returns, the two hanging up.

Overhearing everything his wife said, Bobby certifies "Hell, what you claimed was plausible. You did Ty-Leah and Junior right with it."

Making their way to dinner, Tynie and Bobby don't know what happened with that cop. However, when the officer goes to report to his higher-ups, he gets fired. His Captain orders "You harassed a Veteran, and an elder. You tried making an investigation without proper consent or direction from me, your Captain. You nearly caused a flood of federal courtdates in the process, we know Tynie Goren. She doesn't just threaten, she makes shit happen! You have to pack your locker and be off property in the next hour, or we will prosecute you. Don't ever come back." Turning to leave, the cop overhears the Captain yell "Let him through, if you talk to him you're next to be fired!" The remaining cops in that shift obey, their time on deck going off from there the same as usual.

Tynie and Bobby sit down to eat, when she configures "OK, what I'm about to say doesn't leave this house. I gave T that out because what I said was plausible. I do want Ty-Leah and Junior to have their dad, but now there's a catch. I want to bust T, less covertly trying nefarious shit against us. I want Sasha's cues to be guides when it comes to legal action taken against T other than that. This time, all the evidence we really had was conjecture, and my claim basically threw it out of the window. I didn't have the heart to tell Daddy this, not with all he's been put through. Yes, I am dominating this one, but that's because I was the dominator against that fuckin' cop. I mean, I hope he got fired, because it's pretty fuckin' funny that at THIS hour we have a cop at one of our doors. We as a family haven't done SHIT to warrant THAT!"

"I imagine he was. You're right; he had no purpose to do that to this family." Bobby guesses. Leaning so his lips are by her ear, Bobby whispers "Other than that, you got it." Tynie nods, then at last, the two eat. In the middle of their dinner, Tynie takes another call, this time from a police Captain. "Hey sir, what can I do for ya?" Tynie induces. "Confirm some things for me." The captain answers, listing off what he needed verified. "I'm going to make this quick and easy for ya. Everything you just listed off and what you're about to: mark it "HELL YES." Tynie intercepts. "Got it. He's been fired and banned from 1PP. Had to, the Brass was on my nuts over him. Where do I direct the liquidated compensation in your family?" The Captain relishes.

"Tell ya what Captain. I'm going to make THAT easy too. Mark that shit as payable to Tynie Goren. I'll dispense it from there. When you got that done, you call, and ask to speak to me. By the way, how'd you get this number?" Tynie dispenses. "A TreMarion Wilman, called me ten minutes ago. Told me to tell you, and I quote, "Consider this a repaid favor." The captain remembers. "Oh, that's my Daddy. It's cool. I just ask where people get my number. I've had too many issues with assholes, before I started doing that." Tynie summarizes. "In that case Tynie, we'll be in touch." The captain resumes. "Excellent." Tynie contends, hanging up.

"Yeah, we need to discuss liquidated compensation dispersement." Tynie paraphrases, holstering their phone. "This time, I say we keep it equal amongst the entire family. I don't think we'd have been called by a Captain at THIS hour unless they went through with firing that cop. I'll bet you anything he was a thorn in the Brass's side. Bobby reviews. "The captain DID say the Brass was on his nuts to fire that guy." Tynie verifies. Bobby's eyes get big, as Tynie extends "Oh, and we most definitely call the others come morning and tell them this shit. I mean, after that Captain calls me. I figure it that way nobody misconstrues our call as anything urgent."

Nodding, they go back to dinner, with her cleaning up. Taking that evening pill dose, Tynie pockets the bottle, Bobby coming up on her. With open arms, he catches his wife again, her head nestling against his chest. "Babe, I need another vacation." Tynie gripes. "Tell you what, when we get through this new situation, Mike and Megan's wedding and watching Cody for their honeymoon, I'll get the ball rolling on that." Bobby commends. "Thank you." Tynie murmurs. He holds his wife closely, not moving an inch, her grousing "Ugh, what a day…"

"The rest of the night is ours. Today's over babe." Bobby sates. Tynie groans, then doesn't say anything, him breaking half the hold to guide her towards their room. As they walk, Tynie procures "I don't mean to sound too dominating, but I'd love to close out the day by giving myself to you." "You're not sounding dominating, although I didn't like how you put that. You don't have to be so formal with me. Yes, you're right, making love to end our day does sound good." Bobby reconfigures. Tynie closes her eyes, smiles, and nods. The two make their way to the master bedroom, him delaying their intimacies long enough to align their phone to the charger, and set her pills to the side of it. Tynie comes up on him this time, the two being both intimate and romantic with each other from there. Cuddled up under the covers after both are satisfied, the couple is the last in the family to fall asleep.

The family doesn't know that Tynie's emotionally snapped; only Bobby does. Everything else they did, and claimed, was in retaliation to how today's events rolled out. Sasha was broken too, and still is, even after a bit of time away from the house and T. As for Megan and Mike's wedding, a couple things got changed, on Tynie's advice. Their day was nearly ended when a rouge cop almost caused the family to break on a more personal scale. Tynie again stepped up to stop that, and her kin will soon reap the benefits. Literally, as there is some liquidated compensation coming down the pike, for them. Bobby had his chances to "dominate" situations as Tynie asked for, yet he did it with respect to her.

Mike learned quite a bit too, and it all stemmed from the start of the day, and how Tynie awoke. As for T, in the eyes of everyone this side of Sasha, without those two ever to find out, he's in the family by the roots of some very private hairs. T won't find out, because the other family members decided if he did, it would bring back a cycle nobody wants.

Now T has to fix what he's broken with Sasha, and he best not take too long in doing so. Sasha's the reason the family didn't go legal on T, and there's a deadline that's unmentioned. The family will know when that time's lapsed, mainly by cues from Sasha.

In terms of Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior, they had the best day out of the entire family. There are some exemptions to when Bobby dominates situations, and they're all reasonable. It remains to be seen if Mike will handle things like Bobby is, but there was a time today when it was noticed those two men will run their homes similarly.

All in all, when Tynie grumbled this, she was right:

"Ugh… what a day…"


	208. Ch 208

Title: Writing on the wall

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

TreMarion's up before anyone else in the house, with some things on his mind. Waiting for T or Sasha one to wake up, he hears Ty-Leah and Junior still snoring. Sasha wakes, dispels the hold with T, and goes to check on the kids. Not bothering to kiss his cheek, she gets greeted by the family elder, whom directs her to leave T sleeping. Caring for the kids, they get met up by T, whom looks like hell. "You owe Tynie a great debt son. I won't explain that in front of the kids. When we get them situated in the crib with Sasha watching them, you must meet with me. Privately." TreMarion extolls.

T immediately agrees, every bit of the family elder's first-morning mandate acted out from there. Recapping what happened last night, and just how it went down, TreMarion repeats "Like I said, you owe Tynie a grand debt. She could have sold you out so fast..." "I'll pay whatever price she wants. I'm not bothering them right now though, Dad. I am, however, going to make us breakfast and coffee." T promises. Stunned at the news, T goes out of the family elder's area first, with TreMarion following. Sasha, Ty-Leah and Junior are clueless, but TreMarion broadcasts "Sasha, all I can say right now is last night I was awakened by a rookie cop who was trying to cause T to land incarcerated. I called Tynie, because I didn't want to wake you guys. She totally saved T's bacon." "We owe her…" Sasha gasps. "No babe, I do. I'll resolve that another time." T corrects. Making breakfast, T sees TreMarion and Sasha sitting close to Ty-Leah and Junior.

Tynie and Bobby arise together, her sitting up in bed as TreMarion's called by him. The first line out of Bobby's mouth makes the family elder take the rest of the call away from the kids. "Dad, she really did it. We have a meeting, as a family, coming up. We're waiting on a Captain to call us. When he does, I need to call in a favor." Bobby situates. "Son, when you get that call, you call me. This isn't a favor. I'll wrangle up the others. No problem. By the way, expect T to try and buy Tynie off. I told him that Tynie's owed a grand debt for not selling him out to that cop. I suspect he'll try to bribe his way into getting that repaid." TreMarion forewarns.

"Ohhh he won't get by with that! He's not speaking to her, unless it pertains to the kids. Not anymore. I've got his ass!" Bobby growls. "If anyone else asks, I don't know that plan. I'm bowing back on that part intentionally. Love you." TreMarion sustains. "Thanks dad, love you too." Bobby closes, hanging up.

TreMarion goes back to awaiting breakfast, returning to his spot on the couch. Bobby, on the other hand, calls Mike. Updating him in moments, Bobby alerts "You may want to handle T the same way. He's plotting to bribe my wife. We don't put T doing that against Cody and Megan past him." "His ass is MINE!" Mike howls. "That's what I told dad, for Tynie. Expect Dad to not be any further involved on that part. By his own insistence." Bobby recalls.

"I don't want TreMarion in on that part anyway man. He is the family elder. We'll await that call." Mike surmises. Ending the conversation on that note, Tynie and Bobby at last get out of bed. She seems giddy, dressing and gathering her pills and their phone. Tailing her, the couple finally traverses their home, him intending to make breakfast. "Now babe, the reason the phone's on me is I'm the one to deal with that Captain from last night. That's the only call I'm fielding that doesn't pertain to the kids." Tynie admits.

Liking that idea, he smiles, and then gets kissed on the cheek. Sitting at the kitchen bar, she relaxes as Bobby crafts their meal. Bringing her coffee, he sets his down, and then resumes keeping eyes on the stove. The call she'd waited on comes through before they have time to eat, which surprises Tynie.

"Captain, I thought you worked nights! I can't do any pickups or dispersement until at least eleven this morning. I have other obligations that I have to resolve before that." Tynie negotiates. "I can make it easier for you, since you made last night's interaction so easy on me. Give me your address; I'll personally deliver what you have to disperse." The captain provides. "Uhh wow, ok." Tynie gasps, giving that information. "I'll be by within the next hour. Best I can do." The captain concludes. Accepting that, they hang up. "You aren't going to believe this shit!" Tynie squeals, repeating what she just had to handle.

"We eat, and then I notify the others. There's a format in place, one Dad created. He asked me to comply." Bobby intends. Nodding, she sees him align the meal to the kitchen bar, and take his seat. Just finishing her meal, and taking her pill, Tynie sips a bit of coffee. Not even three minutes after that, the door's knocked on, her answering it. With that captain on the other side, Tynie obliges "I swear I thought you worked nights. I wasn't expecting this to be resolved so quickly. I'm honored, don't you get me wrong. But still…" Directing her to electronically sign in a couple places on a pad, the captain relents "I didn't expect such a fast resolution either. I should have, given how severely the Brass was on my nuts to fire him. Pardon my language."

"Captain, just don't you cuss like that should you be in front of the kids in my family, and we're good." Tynie reneges. Giving her a nod, and six envelopes, the captain departs, Tynie locking the house. Re-approaching Bobby, she's silent, as he realizes "Babe, you technically lied to that captain. We're not resolving that at eleven in the morning. Not with how bank lines are at lunch hour." "I can cover that in one sentence babe: My husband learned there was a different format to follow for this, and I didn't know of it until that captain left." Tynie resorts. "True." Bobby folds.

Bringing him the phone, TreMarion's called again. "Dad, I need your entire household at my house in an hour. Tell T and Sasha there's news I refuse to disclose over the phone. Do the same with Mike's, if you would." Bobby states. "I will son. No trouble." TreMarion says. Exchanging love, they hang up. Tynie kisses her husband passionately, and then goes to cover clean-up from breakfast. In that meanwhile, Mike's house and Sasha's are told of the "meeting at Bobby's." Sasha and T ready their children, her morning pill already having been taken. Megan prepares Cody for their departure, not saying what's up. Mike waits for them, and then secures the home as they head out to Bobby's. TreMarion does the same for his house, and then they all drive off.

Tynie left those six envelopes on the kitchen bar in front of Bobby, whom keeps them on him. Planning how he'll tell the family, all Tynie's supposed to do is "Sit back and look gorgeous" until they head to the bank. "Umm babe, there's no way in fuck I want to stand in line by T. With what you said about him trying to bribe my ass, especially." Tynie cautions. "You won't be in line by him. Trust me babe, he won't be that close to you." Bobby swears. Breathing a sigh of relief, she goes to the couch, with him in tow. Barely getting the chance to sit down, he goes to answer the door, finding Mike, Megan, and Cody on the other side. Cody runs right up on Tynie, fretting "You OK? I heard a door coulda trapped you!" "Yeah sweets, I'm good." Tynie soothes. Taking a spot on the couch between Bobby and Tynie, Cody smiles. Mike stands by the door, telling Megan to go ahead and sit down.

TreMarion, T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Junior arrive shortly after that, all assuming places in the living room. Shutting and locking the door, Mike decrees "Bobby, before you start, I have something to say. I will not condone attempts at bribery. I don't care which one of you tries it, I will not allow that to happen. I've thought about it, and that's too close to the treachery that people we no longer consort with have tried doing against Cody. I will not stand for that, I will chance the felonies that come with giving my all to prevent it." Tynie looks at Cody, whom is nodding furiously. "Now little brother, you're golden." Tynie lulls, holding the child.

Ty-Leah bats Sasha's chest, worrying "Mama, Cutie's hurting! Fix it!" "Beauty, I'll be ok." Cody teases, removing Tynie's arms from himself. The kids are brought to be closer together, Bobby disclosing the plan for handling the contents of those envelopes. "Tynie's asked to be the first one through the bank door to resolve the items I'm carrying. Frankly, given the fact she's got to endorse them, I will not stand for anyone in the family blockading her way to that bank manager. Am I entirely understood?" Bobby coerces. One-by-one, the other adults reply "Absolutely."

Corralling the kids, they all leave Bobby's, aiming for the bank. T attempts to hang back and secure the house, Mike forcing him away from the door, claiming "I'm the one with the power to do that, not you. I've got the proof, and am not afraid to shove it in your face!" T concedes, rushing to his SUV, without saying another thing. Securing Bobby's, Mike starts to feel bad for what he did, coming up on Tynie. "Look man, you enacted the authorities that Bobby, I, and the security company gave you. We're straight." Tynie rebuts, stopping Mike's thought pattern cold. Mike nods, then heads to join his fiancée and son in Megan's SUV. Waiting for Tynie to drive off first, it winds up Bobby doing that before they all fall in line behind him.

Arriving at the bank, everyone in the family stands behind Tynie, with T bringing up the rear. That ex-cop's from last night's wife sees the group, threatening to fight Tynie. Bobby intervenes "You won't come near my wife! Your husband got what was coming to him! The NYPD Brass wanted him fired for a good while now, and I know that because my wife spoke to his Captain this morning! Get it through your head!" Bank security catches that, detaining the ex-cops wife without another question, waiting for her to be arrested. "You serious Bobby, about what you said back there?" Mike, TreMarion, and T inquire as one. "Entirely." Tynie vouches.

A bank manager hears that exchange, dutifully complying with Tynie's every demand as she endorses and disperses those checks. "I can't believe I'm living to say this. Ma'am, you just showed my entire family that decent businesspeople still exist. You're a first for us, and by that I mean, a first in a significant while. I can only pray this experience won't be a last with me and my family." Tynie complains. "Oh dear. Thank you." The bank manager gratifies, Tynie and her family then leaving.

TreMarion declares "We go from here to get our SUV's checked. I have a sneaking suspicion that wife has people who've retaliated and done something against our vehicles." That bank manager was called to her break, catching the declaration; she gripes "Tynie wasn't kidding." On a dime, Tynie spins around, insinuating "You understate with the best of them, ma'am." Sharing a nod, they all get into those SUV's, heading to get them examined.

TreMarion's SUV goes first, with Tynie instructing "Listen Mack. I want the family SUV's checked in this order. My father's which your people are already doing, my sister's, and my sister in law's, and then my husband's. If you fail to comply, you hear this voice in front of a judge. Got me?!" Tynie verbally strong-arms, pointing out the relatives connected to those vehicles. "Yes." The auto shop guy shrieks. Megan walks up on Tynie, wondering "You Ok sis?" "Yeah, I am. I'm just trying to show that auto shop prick that I'm not a bitch that will be walked all over. I did that intentionally also because there are kids involved!" Tynie testifies. Remembering what it means when Tynie calls herself a "bitch," Megan backs off. Bobby takes over from that point, catching the same unspoken code.

All their SUV's pass inspection, everyone getting them back, only to fill them with Bobby remaining outside. When it comes time to pay, the auto shop guys' wife says "There's no charge here. I own this shop, he just works it. I'm giving everyone who comes through for the next MONTH a no charge visit. I have my reasons, and can only hope you know what they are."

"You suspect price gouging, extortion, and coercion. You have some sort of evidence, and this was the only way he'd dodge a divorce. You refuse to have him prosecuted because you felt your plan was a better avenue." Bobby suspects. "Pretty much." The auto shop guys' wife ascertains, seeing them all off. Mike rolls down his window, as do T and TreMarion, Bobby having his door open. "Hey guys, what do you say to meeting at my place? Let the ladies have some time all to themselves, while we watch the kids?" Mike hollers. "Dude, we'll do that, but it doesn't count as a pre-wedding ladies' day!" Sasha yells back. Accepting that term, they all drive on towards Mike's.

Parking in succession, Tynie and Bobby are out first with T again bringing up the tail end. Letting them inside, Mike stands to the right of the door, T also refused securing that home. "I'm the one with…" Tynie starts. "The power to do that, not me. You have the proof and you'll shove it in my face." T finishes, going to sit on the floor by Sasha. Locking the front door, Tynie and Mike share a nod, and then join the others.

Tynie, Megan and Sasha sit on one couch, Bobby, TreMarion and Mike on the other with the kids. T remains on the floor, not asking for anyone to move. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all interact with each other, the adults being silent for a moment. "Mike, now before you start, it's my turn to have something to say. I've spoken with Sasha, and T's no longer of authority to secure our home. There was an interaction last night, one I didn't expect, which caused her to render that verdict. I was told of it via a text message before we got to Bobby's. I was also asked to delete that message, so T couldn't see it, and I did. Last night, Tynie saved T's bacon, and I do not approve of how he's treating her now. I'm also offended by his treatment of everyone else here. While waiting for the cars to get examined I checked on a few things. For one, the house I live in is solely in Sasha's name. T never signed on to the deed, so legally he cannot contest any decision, past, present or future, that she makes about the house. Technically, since he didn't sign the deed, T can't make choices about the house either. Yeah, I officially owe David a Heineken." TreMarion discloses. "TreMarion, if you mean the one Bobby referred to at the bank, just flip me off." Megan intrudes, receiving the bird from the family elder.

"You know somethin' Daddy, we all do. That man's worked wonders for us." Sasha overhauls. Handing Cody and Junior to Tynie and Megan, Bobby and Mike retrieve those Heinekens. Keeping to their own interactions, the kids pretty much stay out of the adults' conversation, T getting served his beer last. "Mama, what's it mean to save bacon? I thought we eat bacon?" Cody inquires. "Ohh honey, what TreMarion means is Tynie covered T in a way that wasn't seen coming. It's nothing for you to worry about." Megan considers. "Hang on Mama. Tynie no more saving bacon unless it's you or Bobby's bacon!" Cody falters. "Ok sweets, you got it." Tynie laughs.

Sipping their beers, the adults watch the children having a good time together. "Tynie, I just bossed you around. I'm sorry." Cody regrets. "No you didn't sweetie. You pointed out that I shouldn't save someone unless it was my husband. You told me, in your own way, that you don't want me trying to protect the world all the time. That's how I took it. I laughed because of how you actually worded it, but still." Tynie refrains. "Yes son, she will still defend you. She knows to reserve that for when it's urgent." Mike clarifies. Ty-Leah intervenes, telling Cody not to worry. "Yeah Cody, the adults got this." Junior adds.

Giggling, Cody agrees, those three returning right back to their own talk. T gets up, silently clearing from the beers, and then retakes his place at Sasha's feet. "Mama, why's T sitting down there?" Cody inquires. "Cody, I'll answer that. Truthfully. I don't know if there's a weight limit on the couches you're sitting on. I don't want anyone hurt if the couches do have that limit. I'd rather it be me down here than any of you, especially you kids and Dad. I say that because my being down here beats having anyone with a replaced knee, being an elder, or a kid getting hurt trying to get up." T answers. "That's actually reasonable." Megan notices. "Ya know somethin' guys? That answer was the most reasonable thing I've heard come from T in DAYS." Tynie attests.

"T actually gave me something to look into, another time. Yeah, that answer made a lot of sense." Mike extends. "Babe, no. I don't want you looking into anything like that. I'd much rather use this furniture until it nearly craps out, then call Bobby to get him to help you replace it." Megan objects. Bobby and Mike shrug, Tynie and Sasha smile, the kids still interacting. "I think, since we are in Megan's house, how the ladies' time is run is up to her." Sasha assumes. "Yeah, that's good with me." Tynie consents. Shrugging herself, Megan devises the format for the ladies' time, explicitly deciding that only in absolute emergencies will the phone be used. "We're taking Tynie's by the way." Megan cites. TreMarion tosses his keys at Megan, directing "You take my SUV; it's parked closest to the street. Don't worry about tanking up, I'll do that later." "The insurance…" Sasha worries.

"Yeah, I'm all over that from the minute you guys leave. I may not have a lot of powers in people's houses, but that whole you can't use a relative's car even with their consent sounds really fishy to me. I'm not too sure that's even the law, I think the insurance guy was just, pardon my language in front of Cody Megan, being a dick." T intervenes. "That makes a lot of sense!" Everyone else discovers, and then Mike attaches "You do that in my room, T. If and when you need consents, you come get us. Rolling shift." "Deal dude." T seals. Bobby and Mike forfeit their bank cards to their women after that, their ladies stashing them. With that handled, Tynie, Megan, and Sasha all kiss their loves, then the kids, then they all head for the front door. "I've got that. You guys have fun." Bobby refers, when Tynie tries to secure the house behind them.

Taking TreMarion's SUV, Tynie drives, asking "Where to, Megan?" Listing off her ideas, Megan plots "This does not leave this car. I am tanking up TreMarion's SUV, whether he likes it or not. It's not fair to have the family elder have an additional errand when we've already had a bad interaction today." "No sis, Daddy'd take that as a huge insult. I know you mean well, and that kicks ass, but I know my Daddy." Tynie warns. Sasha's trying to smile, but then she starts to cry. "I know what to do." Tynie implies, pulling up in front of a restaurant. Hopping out, with Megan and Sasha behind her, they go inside. TreMarion's SUV is remotely locked before the ladies get to the front door of the place. Getting a booth, Megan desires "Alright Sasha, start talking." Sasha does, and the disclosure Megan and Tynie receive is alarming. Tynie flags a server, instructing "Three Margaritas. Rushed." Showing her driver's license, Megan and Sasha tail Tynie, the server quipping "Three margaritas coming right up!" "Sasha: Why didn't you call us? Why didn't you wake us?" Megan concerns. "You have Cody. Tynie's done enough." Sasha weeps.

"Listen sista, my having done enough is ir-fuckin'-relevant. You are family, you are not a bother. You need us, I don't give half a damn what hour it is, you call. Ok?" Tynie debunks. Their drivers' licenses then put away, the server comes back with those rushed margaritas. "Steaks, all around, Medium well. Large onion rings, with ranch on the side. Oh, and don't take all fuckin day!" Megan commands the server. "No tip, and I'm checking Bobby's balance when we hit Daddy's SUV." Tynie imparts. Megan and Sasha nod, deciding not to protest her choice. Not even half an hour later, they're served, Sasha eyeing over the meal before the ladies eat.

A manager comes up, Tynie arising as she explains why Sasha did that, degrades the server to degrees that shock the entire section they're sitting in, and nearly threatens litigation. "I'll take care of this. You won't be charged." The manager sneers, Tynie waving him off. Taking her seat again, Tynie nearly apologizes for taking so much charge. "I'm glad you did, frankly. I don't think they'd have taken me and Sasha seriously." Megan formalizes. They eat, and that manager returns, slipping proof that they weren't charged to the table, and then silently leaves. Without looking, Tynie pockets that notice, stunning Megan and Sasha.

Finished, Megan grumbles "Let's get out of here." Leaving side-by-side, they go on with the girls' time, Sasha finally feeling better. Before they get back to Mike's, T has the family's car insurance completely changed over. The agent, who claimed that they couldn't use one another's cars, even with consent, alleging it was by law, gets fired. The agent above him converts the liquidated compensation into account credits for the family which will keep them in coverage for several years.

Accepting that, T hangs up, and then informing TreMarion, Mike, and Bobby. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior keep interacting, not really bothering the adults, unless they needed something. Handling that, everyone in Mike's is surprised when TreMarion's SUV parks back where it was earlier so soon.

The ladies head inside, and then Megan barks "T, you and I. Front stoop. Immediately!"

Giving back the bank card and phone to Bobby as she got to his hip, Tynie indemnifies "I didn't tell Megan to call that meeting. Let's just say how T's been reasonable as we've been here is only half-assed. Tell me you know what I mean by that." Before they answer, Mike, Bobby and TreMarion get confirmation codes for their car insurance transfer. They nod at Tynie's remarks, and save the texts, Sasha getting help with the kids from that point. "By the way Tynie, your language when you explained that, pardoned." Mike pardons. "Figured that." Tynie teases.

Outside, Megan relives how Sasha was for the bulk of their "ladies time," then restates everything she'd heard. Not letting T try to weasel his way out of liability, Megan concludes "You best fix it before I, Tynie, or TreMarion get called saying we have consent to take you through the courts! Sasha said she'd give us that power in a phone call!" T hangs his head, not answering that, he gets allowed inside by Megan.

Shutting, but not yet locking the door, Megan goes to get everyone drinks. Tynie sees that, leaving Bobby's side to assist Megan. Locking the door as she made it to the kitchen, Tynie leans into Megan's ear, underscoring "Don't sacrifice home security just to expedite T's removal. Should that become warranted." Megan nods, then the two ladies get everyone something to drink, T again being served last. "Megan, barring drink retrieval, nobody's going into the kitchen. I've got plans." TreMarion devises, going for his phone.

Calling the number once held by Keith's, TreMarion finds out it's a new pizza joint now. Ordering their best and largest, setting it for delivery, the family elder informs "We don't tip. This is your one shot with my entire family. Your delivery person will be timed. If they're late by even a minute, for any reason, your charges against my card will be hotly contested with our bank, and if necessary, in open court." "Y-yes sir!" The kid stammers, hanging up and scribing to the ticket "EXPEDITE THIS ORDER; we just got threatened with a lawsuit!"

Sending that to the back, the kid turns to the manager repeating what happened. The manager supposes "You just dealt with a member of the Goren family. They're the reason my brother's penniless, without a career, and now facing a divorce." The kid nods, the manager hollering "DO AS THE TICKET SAYS!" Rushing TreMarion's order to Mike's, this time the door's answered by a stern-looking Bobby. Nothing said in the process, the pizzas are taken inside, Tynie rushing to lock the door.

Dividing the task of splaying out the pizzas, Tynie and Bobby quickly kiss, then head in the direction of the family. Just then, TreMarion gets a call from the bank. "Sir, a recent transaction has already been refunded. I'm calling to notify you." The banker initiates, then saying the refunded transaction was that with the pizza joint. "Very Well." TreMarion grumbles, hanging up. Informing the others, TreMarion sees Tynie and Bobby taking their seats. "Kids first, then women, and then us men." Mike mandates, referring to the pizzas.

Falling in line with that idea, T is once more the last one to get his portion. Eating together in predominant silence, afterwards the ladies monitor the kids. "Mike, you're not winning this one. I owe you two bottles of scotch." TreMarion pre-emptively contests, going for the kitchen. Following the family elder, Mike does not protest that notion, already knowing he'd lose. Pouring and preparing to serve the drinks, those two men are met up with by Bobby, whom handles putting away leftovers and pitching the pizza boxes. Converging in the living room again, all drinks are dispersed, Bobby making sure the kids have something.

"Bobby, is it alright if Mike and I have our wedding at your place Wednesday of next week, in the afternoon?" Megan queries. "Yeah, that's fine. Tynie and I can't come by to watch Cody until everyone goes home though." Bobby advises. "Best of both worlds, guys. Megan, you and Mike can have your wedding in the midday, like at noon. Then we have a small reception, with me and Bobby swingin' by to watch your place and Cody after Daddy and T take Sasha, Ty-Leah, and Junior home." Tynie counter-offers. "That works!" Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior interrupt. "Truth from the mouths of children." Mike applauds.

The kids again go first, as all drinks are had, this time; T arises to clear from everything. "If it's not too much trouble Daddy, I was hoping you'd help with Ty-Leah and Junior Monday. I want to give Megan a bit of a pre-wedding ladies day. Just her, me, and Tynie." Sasha contributes. "That's fine, I'll need you three to watch the kids Tuesday, when I give Mike a pre-wedding guys' day. Just me, Bobby, T, and Mike." TreMarion uncovers. "Hey, can't we just do a switch out Monday instead?" T poses. "Ladies first!" Cody shrieks. "That was the plan sweets, calm down." Tynie convinces. Leaving the discussion there for now, they all sit around the kids. Spending about another hour together, they disperse, Cody getting repeatedly hugged. Tynie whispers "Mellow out little brother. We adults got this." Cody nods, the hug being dissolved, Bobby awaiting his wife.

Leaving Mike's from there, TreMarion, Bobby, and T, all drive on towards their houses. After Mike's house is locked, Cody goes up on his parents, having all kinds of inquiries about the way T's been. Mike answers most of them, with Megan handling the difference, Cody at last "mellowing out" as Tynie requested.

TreMarion arrives home first, Sasha's SUV not too far behind. Not locking the home until the others in it are seated, the family elder claims his place in the recliner. Tynie and Bobby park before their house, her getting out to escort him inside. "I'm not mad at you babe. I'm pissed at T. Makin' Cody panic like that." Tynie chides. "Trust me, you're not alone." Bobby implies, letting her in first. Securing the house after them, he's again guided to their couch. Sitting next to her husband, Tynie recalls "It was so cute, when Cody said what he did about saving and eating bacon." Laughing at that memory, she and Bobby discuss the happier points of their day.

Ty-Leah and Junior are doted over by their parents, TreMarion taking the chance to relax. Cody's between his parents on the couch, those three opting to have family movie time. Halfway through the third movie, Cody falls asleep. Megan lays him back on one couch, moving with Mike to the other. Ty-Leah and Junior are laid for their nap around the same time, Sasha and T not really speaking. TreMarion catches that, deciding to leave it be, he remains in the recliner. Bobby and Tynie are still on the couch, but instead of talking, now they're kissing. Audibly smacking their lips between each one, Tynie feels better than she has in a good while. Happily sighing, she tells as much to Bobby, whom shows off a proud smile.

Back in Sasha's, T's alleging the communicative breakdown in their marriage is all Sasha's fault. "Now you listen here T. I've witnessed her trying to communicate with you, and your disallowing it. Don't you dare try to project any liability for any troubles you have onto Sasha!" TreMarion adjudicates. Ty-Leah and Junior snore clean through that, Sasha daring "What I want to know is, T why are you so adamant about being such a dick?!"

Seeing the anger and curiosity in both TreMarion's and Sasha's eyes, T caves "I've no reason to be. There's no excuse for it. I've lost a lot already, and I don't want to lose any more. However you two want this house run, you got it. I don't have much power in the family these days, so until I prove myself beyond a doubt's shadow between you and Dad, Sasha: I don't want any power between us. You have total authority. That way, I don't have as high a chance to make the wrong moves." "Although I don't like that last idea Sasha, I say take the entire deal. It sounds like the best one we'll get." TreMarion counsels. Wrapping her arms around T's neck, Sasha intends "Daddy, I plan to."

On a break from all their affections, Tynie decides "You sit back and look absolutely enticing, babe. I want to do something just for us!" Bobby blushes just a little, and then complies, his wife leaving the living room. Knowing Bobby likes Glenlivet; Tynie discovers they're low, giving him the last of it. Pouring herself some bourbon, she pitches both bottles then treks back to the living room. Serving him, she says "I know this isn't celebratory, but you got the last of the really good stuff. I got me some bourbon for now, figuring we can replenish everything either tonight or tomorrow." Taking it, Bobby asks "Why are you thinking about waiting until tomorrow?" Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie challenges "Did you not catch me calling you enticing to your face?"

"I di-ohhhh…" Bobby slurs, devilishly smiling. As Tynie's first sip is taken, Bobby plans part of their day, capping it off with them having "a very wild night." "Just one thing stands in our way, babe. We need to explain to Mike and Megan the family's disregard for bachelor and bachelorette parties, as well as strippers." Tynie realizes. "I've got that." Bobby evades, taking a drink. With her at his side, Tynie witnesses Bobby calling to speak with Mike. "Man, tell Megan this later." Bobby begins, detailing the disregard the family has for bachelor/bachelorette parties and strippers. "I'll do that tonight. Since the kids got time to interact, I'm considering tonight called off from calling them." Mike notifies.

"Yeah, I think Tynie and I will too. I'll explain it to Sasha." Bobby agrees. Ending the call with that, they hang up. Calling to talk to Sasha, Bobby explains the decision to consider tonight called off from calling to talk to the kids. "Tynie and I wanted them to have time to interact amongst themselves. We do want to stay in Ty-Leah and Junior's lives, but we don't want to dominate their sociability." Bobby renders.

"Actually man, that works really well. I totally understand and respect your decision. Oh, and thanks for letting me know that for Mike. Lord knows that man's got a lot to do before Monday." Sasha understands. "No problem. Tynie and I are only taking urgent calls until tomorrow, she asked me to tell you that." Bobby alerts. Deeming that fair, and exchanging love, they hang up. Holstering their phone, Bobby eludes "That was easy." One thing Bobby didn't know was, Megan had told Sasha similarly about tonight being an "emergency call only" night.

TreMarion asks what just happened, Sasha recapping "Unless it's urgent, we're not to use our phones tonight. Bobby, Mike, and Megan believe since the kids got to interact, tonight's a break from calling to talk to them. Tynie's with them on that one, and frankly I see the logic. I mean, Mike IS getting married next week, so he and Megan have quite a bit of last-minute prep to make. Tynie has done enough, so I can see why Bobby's affording that break for her. As for Tynie and Bobby, they don't want to dominate the sociability of Ty-Leah and Junior, but they do want to remain in their lives. I don't know exactly what Bobby meant by that one."

"Honey, he meant they want to be a part of Ty-Leah and Junior's lives, but they also want Ty-Leah and Junior to be comfortable with socializing with Cody. Bobby termed it that way, hoping that if you were unsure, you'd come to me or Dad for a translation." T interprets. "That's what it sounded like to me. They're all being very reasonable." TreMarion concretes.

That being explained, the rest of the day for Sasha's household goes on in perpetual peace. Mike tells Megan why the family doesn't believe in bachelor/bachelorette parties, and why they loathe strippers, and then goes silent. "Ya know something? That makes a lot of sense." Megan gleams. Cody wakes after that, Megan and Mike intermittently caring for his needs.

On their couch still, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, then clears from their drinks. "Oh God, I've not baked for a special event in years. I really don't want to fuck up Mike and Megan's wedding cake." Tynie worries. "Yeah, we take that on, together." Bobby insists. Feeling a rush of peace at that notion, she arises, hoping to cut Bobby off on the way back to the living room. She succeeds; hugging him tightly at the waist, Bobby also gets inundated with short kisses. "Honey..." Bobby chuckles, immediately loving her perkiness on display, until he stops the short kisses with a drawn out one. Loving the power of this one, Tynie moans into his mouth, and then feels him enshroud her in his arms.

Reluctantly breaking that kiss off, Tynie blushes and smiles, Bobby then mentioning "Our night has just begun." With her still in his arms, Bobby dispels part of the hold, Tynie remaining at his side. From there, they head out, only one thing standing in the way of their enjoying tonight: their trip to the store to get things for the house. Later shopping to take care of that, the couple overhears that cop's ex-wife's sister rant and rave, eventually getting arrested for it. Another patron swears "Some people gotta learn that there are those of us out here that won't stand for being fucked with!"

Tynie spins on her toes, commenting "The day society realizes people won't stand to be fucked with will be the one before hell itself freezes over. These days, criminals tend to have more rights than the rest of us. These days, scamming bastards seem to have more "outs" than those they affect. These days, people like you and I, who stand up for ourselves, are a loathed dying breed. These days, more and more folks want the quick fix, the easy to handle situation as a constant. That ain't reality, but it is their life, scammers and criminals making off like fuckin' bandits at those folk's idiotic whims! It's idiocy because it makes shit harder for those of us who use the brain God gave us! Y'all can quote me on that shit!"

A roar of applause is heard as Tynie spins to face Bobby, him boasting "Honey, that was genius!" Briefly kissing her, Bobby catches an elder walking up on the two. Tynie sees it as well, the cart in that elders' hands looking heavy. "Babe, I'll meet you at the ass end of your SUV. This elder looks to have come alone, and I ain't about to leave without helpin' him load his car with all that shit. It's wrong." Tynie improvises. The elder and Bobby share a look, Bobby explaining "It's a code of honor thing for her. For us, actually. She just beat me to offering, by about three seconds."

Going for his wallet, the elder frets "I don't know if I can afford to pay you or her for this." "Whoa, hang on. You're a veteran, I can tell by that Vietnam Army hat you've got on. You've paid a great deal for this entire country, sir. There's no way my husband and I will take your money. Not after what you've already done." Tynie halts.

The store owner hears that, asking for the elder's receipt, the owner construes "Sir, I'll need to have you come with me. You're not in trouble, but I must handle this with you present, since it says here you paid with a credit card. You were grossly overcharged, and it doesn't show you got our Veterans discount. After that sir, you can have whomever you want to assist you with this cart." Tynie turns to Bobby, whom educates "We'll watch his cart. We're helping him with it, after you're done." The owner and the elder nod, then go to a cashier's line to resolve the overcharging. The cashier gets fired for that, and the owner's stuck refunding a significant amount of money in the process.

The elder returns, seeing Tynie push his cart, with Bobby tailing her. The crowd of other patrons which developed witnesses that, many of them claiming Tynie and Bobby are "rare" for what they're doing.

Not even halfway to the exit, Tynie's shocked to hear the sound of a young man yelling "What the fuck people? Those two have ethics and heart, and all you do is stand there claiming shit against them? They shouldn't be "rare" for what they're doing, we should try it too. At the very least, because she was right: society's becoming a scammers' and criminal's haven!" Flagging down the owner, Tynie directs "You find that kid, and you give him a job in your public relations department. Dude was awesome!" "On it now!" The owner vows, then rushing into the crowd. The elder and Bobby again exchange a look, Bobby bragging "Yes, she is this awesome. All the time." Tynie's face is beet red at that remark, the elder laughing "I kinda figured."

Arriving at the elder's car, Tynie examines it before even item one is loaded. Exhaling loudly, she approaches the elder, stating "Sir, I mean no dishonor. You need to get your car taken in for a complete overhaul. I'm half tempted to have it towed here and now, and help you get a rental."

Right as the elder answered that, his wife shows up, apologizing "Sorry I'm so late honey, there was a funeral procession and a bad wreck." The elder regales his wife in all that happened, mentioning Tynie and Bobby's involvement, then stops. "You don't have to get him that rental, or that tow. I'm going to. Since it sounds like you insist upon loading my car, for insurance purposes I must be present." The elders' wife tells Tynie. "I wouldn't do it without supervision or consent anyway, for those very reasons." Tynie relays. Bobby stuns the small group, coming up on the wife with the name and number of an auto shop. "Ask for Mina, she'll see to it you get that car overhaul. Oh, and she won't charge you either. I'm not at liberty to say why that is." Bobby reports.

The wife nods, and then makes the call, Bobby's word getting proven. The tow takes just under twenty minutes to arrive, that elder's car being taken off on a flatbed. In that timeframe, Tynie's got the elders' wife's car loaded, pulling her over. Going item-by-item, Tynie explains the format of how she loaded that vehicle. "Ma'am, I…" Tynie starts. "No honey, my son's in town. I can get him to unload my car. You've done enough, both of you." The elders' wife interrupts. Tynie nods, wishing them well, she and Bobby head to and load his SUV.

He's asked where the information that elderly couple got came from, Bobby answering "Yeah, when you were tearing the auto shop guy a new one, I asked the owner to her face." "Oh ok." Tynie chimes, taking the shotgun seat. Shutting the back end of his SUV, Bobby soon drives them home. "I didn't mean to question your motives honey. I know you've got sexy Detective skills, and a very alluring gut instinct; I just didn't see you do that back there. At the auto shop." Tynie notions.

"The way he had that place set up, I can totally see how you didn't catch me doing that. Mina's lucky the fire marshal hasn't gotten on her case." Bobby rationalizes. "Sadly babe, the way that bastard runs things down there, I think the fire marshal jumpin' Mina's shit is a matter of time." Tynie presumes. Driving home, Bobby recognizes his wife has a point, and then they drop the entire discussion.

Arriving at their house, his SUV is unloaded, all items put away before the couple continues their night. Resting in his arms, Tynie elaborates "I love you so much Bobby. You've been my rock so many times, even when I don't take the few seconds to tell you how I feel about you. Nothing we've endured has torn us apart, and I'm honored. I don't know where or who I'd be without you. I don't want to. All I want to do is honor you, however you see fit."

"Hey, has not telling me you love me bothered you that badly?" Bobby inquires. Tynie only nods, remaining in his arms. "I haven't told you much lately that I love you either. It's wrong, but it can't be changed. I'm just as honored that we've lasted together through all that hell as you are. You've not known this, but you've been my rock in some situations. Yeah, when I've failed you, so miserably, and so many times, your resilience has inspired me. No, you won't "honor" me as "I see fit," because I'd prefer it if we did that for one another. I know you don't want to say it, but I also know you're sorry for not telling me you love me much as of late. Believe me babe; I'm sorry for that too." Bobby commits.

"I hate to say this babe, but I think it may be best for us to call the family. Tell them that aside from absolute emergencies or to talk to the kids, we're unavailable until Monday. Oh, and this time, it sticks." Tynie references. "I can do that, beautiful." Bobby assures. "I always believe you." Tynie reveres.

Only standing there for a matter of moments, the couple heads in the direction of their room. Setting her pill bottle to his end table, Bobby delays sitting at Tynie's side on the beds' edge.

Calling T, TreMarion, and Mike, Bobby provisions "Tynie and I are only available to talk to the kids or for emergencies until Monday. We've talked, and decided that since we as a family have gotten so much done for Mike and Megan's wedding, a few days to ourselves is in order. I am saying this here and now, if T causes any emergencies, there will be hell for him to pay! I don't care if that offends him; I'm sick and tired of his near-constantly offending the family." "Couldn't have said it better myself." Mike conveys. "Bobby, you've been quite reasonable." TreMarion approves. "Fine. You got it." T forfeits, hanging up.

"Don't mind him guys. T's just being petulant because we're standing our ground against him. Bobby, from this point until I or Sasha tell you differently: do not attempt to update T. Tell me, I'll tell Sasha." TreMarion suffices. "Umm TreMarion, you can expect me to do the same thing you want Bobby to about that." Mike notices. "That will work. Love you guys. See you Monday, barring emergencies." TreMarion resounds, receiving that back from Mike and Bobby. Hanging up one at a time, every phone involved in the tail end of that call is set to charge.

Extracting the last two wine coolers from the mini-fridge, Bobby tells his wife what just went down. "We are SO celebrating!" Tynie cheers. Nodding as he opened hers first, the spot on the bed beside Tynie is finally taken by Bobby. Surprisingly enough, Tynie's next move affords them to enjoy those as newlyweds would their first glass of wine: elbows interlinked. Smiling between sips, she's left to sit back as he cleans up from them. Slowly dropping back against the bed, Tynie groans, Bobby returning to her side. "All I want you thinking about is the good time you and I are about to have. Nothing else matters right now." Bobby decrees, petting an errant hair out of Tynie's eyes. Reaching up to trace a finger down his jawline, Tynie retorts "Right back at ya."

Cautiously rejoining her at the bed's edge, Bobby hovers his wife, giving a quick kiss. Rolling behind her on the mattress, Tynie's scooped up and pulled back so her knees don't bend over the edge of the bed. With a few differences to Tynie and Bobby's late afternoon, Mike and Megan have their own "time alone." Cody's got their eyes on him, yet they still have a decent time. As for T and Sasha, she keeps a bit of distance between them, TreMarion watching the entire scene. Ty-Leah and Junior are soon allowed to walk about, T and Sasha's distance not changing.

It comes time for the kids to relax with their parents, TreMarion retrieving and doling out the kanga packs. Donning them, T and Sasha only sit closer so their kids can hold hands, TreMarion taking that as a status update on the couple. Keeping as much to himself, the family elder silently debates calling the family out. "Daddy, no! Let them be." Sasha scolds, sensing the debate in TreMarion's mind. Nodding, the family elder leans back against the recliner closing his eyes momentarily.

The peace that once existed in this house for this part of the day is gone, and T knows TreMarion and Sasha deem that his fault. Focusing on the kids, T and Sasha don't bother speaking again. TreMarion eventually considers taking over making dinner, but gets stopped when T arises. Taking Junior from T so that can be done, TreMarion sits close to Sasha.

Ty-Leah and Junior fall asleep in those kanga packs, affording TreMarion and Sasha a chance to talk. "Daddy, I'm done. I won't discuss what T's become anymore, nor do I want the family to. I want it left as is; until T decides to be the T I originally fell in love with. I don't mean just for show, either. I mean for good. If Bobby or Mike asks, tell them this decision is final. I'll only call them out before Monday if it's urgent. They'll still have every chance they want to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior. I believe you and I created a back-up system for that." Sasha surrenders. "I was wondering when you'd decide that." TreMarion unveils. "To use a line from Bobby: I'm not sorry for deciding this." Sasha utilizes. Cooking dinner, and summarily waiting on the others in Sasha's house hand and foot, T eats last. "Sasha, if you want, I'll relay your final verdict before going to bed." TreMarion offers. "Please do." Sasha craves.

That household proceeds through dinner without much conversation, Sasha ducking out to take her pill as T again clears from everything. Upon Sasha's return, TreMarion heads to his area, and then calls Mike and Bobby. "Guys, I've been asked to relay something to you. Sasha's done dealing with T in his current state. Entirely. She does not want it discussed again. She does not want him threatened with any legal action, or being taken through CPS. I'm to advise you if T gives you any trouble communicating with Ty-Leah and Junior: He is to be hung up on, and my line is to be immediately called. All you have to say is T's a dick and I'll patch you straight to the kids." TreMarion relinquishes.

"Well I hope she couches his ass!" Mike jeers. "No man, she better not. If she does, we'll all get called out to an emergency. I can see him pulling that now." Bobby retracts. "Listen to Bobby on this one, Mike." TreMarion orders. "TreMarion, why are we trying to not provoke T, when all he's done lately is cause us problems?! Isn't it time we got him back for every second of the shit he's pulled? Doesn't Sasha deserve the peace of not having him up her ass for more than a few hours?!" Mike interrogates. "I see your points Mike." Bobby and TreMarion desist. "I didn't mean to snap back there TreMarion…" Mike starts. "Nonsense, you had every right to show your anger at how we handled T. I'll counsel Sasha on this after the kids are in bed." TreMarion denies. Wishing one another a good night, they hang up.

Again charging their phone, Bobby notions "I really never thought Mike had that in him." "Do… what now?" Tynie asks, learning the latest. "Hold up. Mike snapped on Daddy?" Tynie questions, balling her fists.

"No babe, Dad didn't take it like you did. Mike did snap, but he had damn good reason to. We were coddling T when he's dishonored the family." Bobby clarifies. Waiting for the kids to be put to bed, Megan, T and Sasha don't know the latest verdict from the others in the family. Completing the end-of-day regimens with their kids tucked in, Megan and Sasha are pulled aside and informed.

"I can legally couch T for this?" Sasha poses. TreMarion nods, exploring "All you have to do is tell him you don't want to sleep too closely to him tonight. All you have to say beyond that is it's best for him to respect your wishes. It's time we stopped coddling his temper. We're honoring your wishes about not discussing it further. Mike brought the fact that it's time for T to not be walked around like we're on eggshells to my and Bobby's attention." T caught that, interceding "I deserve to be couched, honestly. I've been honored to sleep at your side, when it's evident I've not been truly entitled to that. I won't contest your wishes." Sasha turns around, tears in her eyes, pleading "I hope you know I still love you." Tears line T's eyes as he absolves "I know you do. I love you too. Sasha, you're right. I have to change. I have to go back to the T you once knew. I have to do it quickly, because you don't deserve this. I know this won't suffice, but I'm sorry."

Crying as he stood there, T gets rushed, and hugged by Sasha. "Daddy, do you think it'd be a problem if we called someone out to watch the kids? So you could act like our mediator, between me and T? Would you even do that?" Sasha weeps. "I'm going for my phone now. Sasha, you two stay put!" TreMarion resolves, running to his room. Calling Bobby back, TreMarion imposes "I know it's getting late. Things are seriously dire between T and Sasha. I've been asked to act as their mediator, and they refuse to have mediation around Ty-Leah and Junior. Sasha even asked if she can legally couch T, that's how bad it is between them. Tell me..." "Dad, you had us out the door when you said "seriously dire." Bobby intrudes. Tynie's lost, Bobby deeming "I'm speeding, I'll explain on the way to Sasha's!" "Oh shit!" Tynie gasps, running for the front door. Bobby's right behind her, the house secured by him, as this time: her SUV's taken. Speeding and explaining, Bobby catches Tynie pray "God, don't let my man get ticketed for this!"

Rushing from the point her SUV parks, Tynie and Bobby get let in by TreMarion. "I don't want to sit in T and Sasha's room. I only do that if they're in a retreat or God forbid, hospitalized. I respect their marriage too much." Tynie inducts. "You two can sit in my room, I have it set so you can get to Ty-Leah and Junior rather quickly, if need be. Thank you for coming out like this!" TreMarion honors. Heading to the family elder's room; Tynie and Bobby take their place at the edge of the bed. Calling T and Sasha into the living room, TreMarion provides "I'll mediate between you two. There are just a few ground rules. One, no interrupting. Two, if you're insulted, consider it as an emotional explanation. Three, you do NOT bother Tynie and Bobby, as they came running tonight so Ty-Leah and Junior won't be near this meeting."

Consenting to those rules, T insists Sasha goes first. Every worry, emotion, and regard she's held back is unleashed, and then she curls up. "No babe, come here." T protests, opening his arms. Taking the invitation to be held, Sasha hears how T's been feeling, and what's driven it. Not once did one insult the other, because their emotions ran deeper than that. "Daddy, I'm scared. I don't want Ty-Leah and Junior to lose their Daddy. I want the old T back!" Sasha sobs. "Ty-Leah and Junior won't lose me, dear. Like I said, I know I have to change. I just need to know HOW to go about changing." T consoles. "Simple son. You act like a gentleman to Sasha, as you did when you first got together. You be the best damn dad you can be to Ty-Leah and Junior. You let go of any influences you've had lately, throwing them away. Then, if there's any, shall I say, more private resolutions between you two: you keep them intact." TreMarion recommends.

"It's that easy?" T doubts. "Babe, that's all I want..." Sasha cries. Looking down on her, T sees the pain and the tears running from Sasha's eyes. "I don't know if I can pull it off overnight, but I'll sure do it. For you." T oaths. "Daddy, go find out what we owe Tynie and Bobby for this. I've got to hash out a, as you put it, more private resolution with my husband." Sasha yearns, with tears in her voice. "Certainly." TreMarion accepts, heading to his room. Coming right in, TreMarion catches Tynie contemplate "Thank God you didn't get pulled over Bobby! I don't know why, but I have a fucked up feeling that without us being here right now, this mediation would have never happened. I don't know why, but I can't shake the sense that T saw a window tonight and figuratively leapt out the fucker." "The mediation would have happened, Tynie. I was going to arrange it for another day. When I saw how T and Sasha clung to each other and cried, I took it as a red flag. They want to know, what do they owe you two for this?" TreMarion intends.

"A coffee, for two, but strong as hell." Tynie names. "I can do that!" TreMarion chortles. "Daddy…" Tynie growls. "Seriously, T makes weak ass coffee. Sasha's even said so!" TreMarion amends. "I'll grab the baby monitors, and open the doors to this room, and T and Sasha's. We're all coming around T and Sasha as we have those coffees. I've got my reasons; they're easier explained while being experienced." Bobby promotes. TreMarion nods, then Tynie and Bobby enact that plan, before they all convene in the living room. Seeing a baby monitor clipped to their collars, T and Sasha don't mind how the access to Ty-Leah and Junior changed.

"Sasha, T, we do love you. Bobby did a 99 in a 65 tonight, just to get here. I want you to watch and listen closely as Bobby and I demonstrate a few things. Oh and T, you need to take coffee-making lessons off of Daddy sometime." Tynie addresses. "Babe, I love you. I did a 100 even in that 65 zone." Bobby alters. "JESUS BOBBY!" T and Sasha gulp. "I didn't know our Lord's last name was the same as my honey's first name. Shoulda figured, because my man IS a god…" Tynie jokes, throwing in a hit-on line. Bobby's face is totally red at that, Sasha rediscovering "Ty-Leah once said Tynie's got a hobby of making you blush, Bobby." "Yeah, she did. Honey, this cannot be comfortable for you." T configures, completely changing the embrace so Sasha's using him as a human couch. "Damn this feels good." Sasha moans.

Tynie taps Bobby's leg, getting up to assist the family elder with the coffees. Delivering them all around, she goes back to Bobby's side. "I don't mean to be rude Tynie and Bobby; do you two need any mediation?" TreMarion inquires. "Daddy, you once called me off of interventions. I'm calling you off of doing more than one mediation for this family per day. You're the elder, and that kind of potential stress isn't good for your heart." Tynie prescribes.

"I really didn't like the sound of that." Sasha protests. Sipping their coffees, Bobby defends "Tynie had every right to call Dad off though. No offense, but us calling Dad for any mediations is a last resort. She didn't word it that way, but I am. She already stated why." "They're right honey. Tynie's reasons for that are sound. Besides, it isn't fair to Dad to have him do back-to-back mediations." T justifies. In one motion, Tynie pulls her and Bobby's coffee cups from their hands, gets up, and rushes for the kids' room. TreMarion follows the pair, hoping it's not an emergency involving his grandkids. Ty-Leah's in tears, Tynie pulling her from the bed. "Mommy and Daddy… not together now… I have split home!" Ty-Leah mumbles, still crying. Junior repeats her, Bobby having him held. "I know how to fix this, you four come with me." TreMarion mandates. They do, Tynie goading "Little mama, open your eyes. Look at your Mommy and Daddy right now."

Bobby tails his wife's moves, Ty-Leah and Junior seeing T and Sasha cuddling on the couch. "See? They're together; your home's not split. I'm going to ask Daddy right now to go into your room. When I do, I'm going to ask your Mommy and Daddy to follow him. After that, your room's getting cleaned. Daddy, your Mommy and Daddy know exactly what I mean by that. They also know how fast to do it, because you need that peace." Tynie ascribes. "You heard the woman." Bobby incites.

"She has a point!" T, Sasha, and TreMarion all exclaim, then honoring Tynie's plot. Ty-Leah and Junior soon have next-to-nothing in their room, TreMarion precluding "Yeah we fix that. Tomorrow." T and Sasha nod, then T goes to pitch everything they'd taken out of that room.

Sasha goes to her kids, Tynie and Bobby, saying nothing. "Listen sis, I didn't mean to be such a boss with that. I worded it that way because of how these angels worry. I meant not to toss Daddy into that lurch, but this isn't the first time Ty-Leah's had a family-related night terror. Please forgive me." Tynie pleads. "Forgive you? For you finding a new way to defend Ty-Leah and Junior? Seriously?!" Sasha questions. "She thought she'd unduly hijacked power around here." Bobby protects. "Tynie, now you listen to me. I wasn't tossed into any "lurches." You didn't "hijack power" around here. You have no reason to be apologizing. You indeed found a different way to protect Ty-Leah and Junior, and that knows no grounds of remorse." TreMarion denigrates. "Yes, Daddy." Tynie breathes.

"My God sis, have you been so worried over those two that you haven't realized we'd pull you over and discuss a problem we may have with what you do for them?" T enquires, announcing his presence in the room. Again, Tynie only nods. "Aunt Tynie, we good! You relax! Trust Daddy!" Ty-Leah freaks, batting Tynie's chest four times. Holding her namesakes fist against her chest, Tynie soothes "I will sweetie; you just unfurl that cute, little hand." Ty-Leah does, Junior looking Bobby in the eyes, requesting "Uncle Bobby, do us favor. Get Aunt Tynie relaxed." "I will, little man." Bobby assures. Sasha and T take their children from their namesakes, describing "Your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby came out to help Papa with something. It's done now, so they're going to have the rest of their coffee. After that, they're going to kiss you two goodnight." Leaning up against Bobby, Tynie murmurs "I like that style in those two honestly." Following that direction, Tynie and Bobby later go back home. In a show of good faith, TreMarion doesn't stop T from securing the house this time.

Tynie drives this time, hoping that she doesn't get ticketed, after what they'd just experienced. Taking Ty-Leah and Junior back to bed, T and Sasha clear from everything as TreMarion reclaims his set of baby monitors. Their day's ending resumes, Ty-Leah and Junior now sleeping soundly. TreMarion charges his phone again, only to follow his grandkids' suit of sleeping. T and Sasha, on the other hand, close off their room and get intimate. They'd forbidden themselves as much for days, so this time's a bit wild although quick. Revering her afterwards, T covers Sasha up, then himself, closing today off with an exchanged "love you" and a kiss.

Succumbing to sleep, Sasha silently prays that T took tonight's mediation to heart. As he surrenders to slumber, T silently vows to show Sasha he did take tonight's mediation to heart, and keep it that way.

Mike's household knows nothing of all that, Cody snoring away as Mike and Megan enjoy their sexual side. Having made love a few times tonight alone, Mike's once again giving his all. Softly praising him, Megan's silenced by deep kisses. Eventually cumming together, Mike and Megan end their day exactly as T and Sasha finalized theirs.

Tynie and Bobby made it home, her having allowed him in, the house is secured. Spinning so her back's against the door, Tynie groans "Ohh God… that shit was deep." "Yeah, and that looks painful. Come here." Bobby invites, again opening his arms. Coming into his hold, Tynie unleashes "My God Bobby, T and Sasha nearly gave each other up! Dear Christ, Ty-Leah and Junior almost had a broken home! Holy fuck, tonight WAS a red flag! Ohh damn, Daddy's mediation saved their marriage! Shitballs, I need a drink!" "That's all true babe, unfortunately. As for you needing that drink, that makes two of us." Bobby ingratiates. "Strongest shit we got, please." Tynie begs.

Taking time to simply hold her, Bobby delays that, and then leads her to the fridge. "I know you asked for the strongest drink we have, but I'm not doing that yet. You've got to take that evening diabetic pill, and I'd rather not risk another emergency today." Bobby wavers. Deciding on a quick, albeit really late, dinner, Tynie winds up ducking out to take that very pill. By the time she gets back to the front of the house, Bobby's got dinner cleaned up and a glass of the strongest alcohol in the house poured for both of them. Grabbing hers, Tynie toasts "Thank God for Daddy." Raising his glass, Bobby supports "Amen." Tynie's reeling in the realizations she'd unleashed from within Bobby's arms now, so much so, that she babies the hard liquor in her hands.

Knowing that's not her typical upset-drinking style, Bobby sticks close to his wife. Concluding those drinks, she clears from them, with him right by her side. Escorting her back in the direction of their room, Bobby doesn't bring up the original intimate plans for their night. Nestled against him with every step, Tynie concocts a plan, but doesn't say anything about it. Making it back to their bed, Bobby again charges their phone, Tynie standing back. The hint to her intentions is disclosed when she gets naked, Bobby catching it from the corner of his eye. Arising to stand beside her, Bobby's top is torn off, her hands going right for his waistline. Taking down Bobby's pants, Tynie goes to her knees, petting and stroking his dick.

Moaning and loving her every move, Bobby watches Tynie, with a lusty flame in his eyes. "I knew it…" Tynie taunts, getting off her knees. Moving so they're not standing at a corner of the bed, she crawls up the mattress, positioning so her bosom hits the mattress, her legs are wide open, and her ass is in the air. Taking that unspoken invitation, Bobby grabs her hips, and shoves himself all the way in. Resting her upper body on her arms, Tynie soon feels every thrust, her breasts shaking in time with them. Screaming, mewling, and moaning, she entices Bobby, whom refuses to stop. Bobby's grunting, thrusting, and pounding her, his need being extreme.

Releasing her right hip, he smacks her ass, Tynie wailing "Yes! Oh God, Yes!" Tynie's entire upper body shakes in time with his ministrations now, Bobby steadying that by grasping her at the hips. Lifting her head a bit, Tynie's hair now flows over the back of her neck, traipsing down her shoulders. Every muscle in her core clamps around him, her juices flowing across Bobby's dick with each thrust. Tynie's orgasm is frantic and forcible, her screaming Bobby's name. Pounding her as he busts a nut, Bobby's cock is milked and drenched in his wife's cum. Growling her name throughout, Bobby waits until they're through orgasming, then slumps out of her. Falling against the bed, Tynie sees him head to lay on her side of it. Panting as they come down, and bask in one another's afterglow, that couple resurrects their idea to make tonight a wild one. With all that happened today however, they end up falling asleep way ahead of dawn. Satiated intimately for now, Tynie and Bobby cuddle up after he covers them.

Today wasn't much of what the family expected. Only T's behaviors before them could be predicted, and even then, not many of them were. Mike and Megan's wedding is as good as planned, with Monday being set for both a guys' and girls' time separately. The simple act of household shopping wasn't just that for Tynie and Bobby, they actually impacted lives in a positive light. What came out of girls' time today wound up seemingly resolved in a late-evening mediation.

Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior bonded, the family's adults finding pride in that. When T finally came to his sense, seeing Sasha nearly crumble, broke his heart. Sasha's been heartbroken for days now, and Ty-Leah became the same way after a night terror.

There are a lot of things that won't be discussed again, and still more hopes that T will keep his word to Sasha. Those are mainly held by Sasha herself, especially for the sake of Ty-Leah and Junior. Tynie and Bobby have a few things to work out between themselves, but TreMarion's alerted that if necessary, he'll be called to mediate.

For tonight at least, one thing's for sure, T saw the:

Writing on the wall…


	209. Ch 209

Title: Wait and Pray….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Worries started wracking TreMarion's mind, over two of the family's now-three couples. Keeping that to himself until a more-decent hour, the family elder eventually calls Mike. "I'm supposed to be a rock for the family, but right now I'm gravely concerned." TreMarion self-begrudges. "Ok, what hit?" Mike asks, Megan rushing to check on Cody. Telling of the late-evening mediation for T and Sasha, as well as Tynie's reaction to Sasha nearly asking him to mediate for Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion presumes "Yeah man, things aren't looking that good for either marriage right now. Not from what I can tell."

"I'll hold off…" Mike starts. "Absolutely not. I will not condone you doing that. Keep this between you, me, Megan and God himself." TreMarion interrupts. "You got it. Today is a day for us alone at our houses. If shit goes the way you think it will, I want called." Mike improvises. Promising that'll happen, TreMarion hangs up. Setting his phone down, TreMarion sobs, flopping against the bed. Everyone else in that household doesn't wake up for a couple more hours, which gives the family elder time to compose himself.

Tynie's crying in Bobby's arms now, rambling her terrors out. Considering that her way of telling him just how far he's failed, Bobby doesn't say a damn thing. As she silences, Bobby pleads "Let me prove myself to you, in more ways than just our sexual ones. Please." "Ok…" Tynie whimpers. Kissing her tears away after receiving that consent, Bobby gets out of bed, dresses, and aims to make breakfast. Sitting up on his side of the bed as Bobby's gone, Tynie tries to will herself away from crying.

T and Sasha wake, then get the twins situated in that living room based crib, then Sasha leans into T's ear. "Babe, you may need to check on Tynie and Bobby later. I didn't like a couple of their answers." "No babe, I have a different idea. If they call like Dad did for us last night, we intervene. If they don't, we leave it be." T concocts. "Sasha, that was their request. Mike and Megan asked for the same thing, in a sense, time to our own households today." TreMarion recollects. Opting to make breakfast then, the family elder tries to distract his mind from the ravaging worries which awoke him.

Cody's otherwise enthralled by a kids' show now, Megan learning the true latest with the family's other two couples. "Tynie's seemed so strong lately." Megan disbelieves. "She felt she didn't have a choice babe. Sasha and T were, and as far as I can tell, still are having issues. You know how protective Tynie is over Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior. Put the two together." Mike certifies. "I want to…" Megan begins.

"Yeah, bad idea. TreMarion's foot got slammed down on that one. Oh, and calling to check on them right now, also a bad idea. Same reason." Mike cautions. "They've helped us so much, Tynie and Bobby. I feel so helpless for them right now." Megan pines. "I know babe, but this stays between us." Mike states. Megan nods, then gets taken into Mike's arms, only to quietly cry. "Daddy, is Mama ok?" Cody frets. "To sound like Tynie: Sweets, don't you start worryin'. We got this." Mike re-terms. That line works like a charm, Cody going back to being enthralled by the show. Giving time for Megan to calm, Mike releases her and at last makes their meal.

Tynie's sat up in bed when Bobby returns, tray in hand. Serving her, he insistently goes to the end of the bed. Rubbing her feet as she starts in on the meal, he appropriates "Don't you start worrying now, love. I'll eat. Right now, I'm busy proving myself to you." On a break from the meal, Bobby times it well, providing her morning pill dose. Restarting her massage, he doesn't say anything, until after coming back into the room. Her breakfast cleared from, Tynie sees what Bobby's deeming his, which is quite smaller. "I did this in case you need, or want, anything." Bobby conjures, noticing her upset look. Tynie nods, finally accepting his plan for the meal. Cleaning up from it, Bobby walks like a man carrying the world on his shoulders.

Tynie closes her eyes briefly, her spouse not returning for at least ten minutes. When he does, Bobby's face is plastered with a stone, self-damning expression. "My Queen, what are your wishes?" Bobby asks. "For you to sit by me, and give me your hottest, most mind-altering kiss. Preferably in one move." Tynie names. Accepting the challenge, Bobby makes it happen, his wife sighing like a chick in love afterwards. Putting a delay on his thought pattern, Tynie reaches across her spouse's lap, holding him in place, questioning "Don't you want anything from me?" "Don't deserve it, until my all is proven to you." Bobby condemns. Again, Tynie nods, releasing him. "You, my beauty, will sit back and relax. I must prove myself to you, and part of that is clearing every last worry from your mind. I know you concern over this house looking like a frat party struck it, so that's next on my list. Yes, I have a list of how to eradicate those worries, and I plan to cover every last bit of it." Bobby deems.

Not expecting that one, Tynie's eyes bulge, as she alerts "I'm going to find some way to find out if and when I've failed you. When I do, you can pretty much expect the same treatment I'm now getting." "You never once failed me, so you trying to find that out isn't needed." Bobby avows. Again taken aback, Tynie smiles, watching him exit. Two and a half hours later, he comes back to her, looking a bit tired. "You're taking a break. With me, in here." Tynie invites, patting the side of the bed. Honoring that request, Bobby soon gets his hand held by his wife. "I know what's crossing your mind. You're worrying about how well you've proven yourself to me. Listen Bobby, I'm very impressed. You've pushed yourself so hard as it is. You know one of my worries is over you getting hurt, so that's why I put you on break. You said you had that list, the one to rid me of my worries, and I'm asking you to toss that son of a bitch out. I don't want your proving yourself tethered to an itinerary. I'd rather experience your surprise side, the one that acts on a whim. Although, I want that damn whim to be a safe one." Tynie dedicates. Closing his eyes, leaning his head back, Bobby admits "I never wrote that list down, I just memorized it." "Clear your mind then." Tynie mutters.

As that happened: the family's other two households have finished, and cleared after breakfast dishes. Sasha already ducked out to take her pill, her and T watching the kids. TreMarion's allowed to relax, and he does for the most part, in the recliner. Mike's got Megan wrapped under his right arm, with Cody under his left, the trio watching TV. T shows he can be the man Sasha fell for, doing so as safely as she desired. Impressed, Sasha rewards him with kisses, right in front of the kids in that home. TreMarion witnesses that too, praying in the back of his mind for their marriage anyway. He does so for Tynie and Bobby as well, but doesn't dare say his prayers aloud.

Back at Tynie's, they're still in the master bedroom, her "surprise me" dare ringing in his ears. She lays out, rolls to her stomach, and grunts. Knowing what she needed, Bobby gives a deep and detailed massage. Tynie praises at the end of that massage "Damn babe, that was awesome!" Becoming so relaxed she can't move, Tynie's guided to sit up. Wrapping his arms and legs around Tynie, Bobby offers "I know something else that works just as well." Feeling his body heat radiate against her frame, she moans "Ohh fuck this feels good!"

Swiftly resting and rolling her head against his shoulder, her jaw drops, her eyes close, completing the relaxation display. Watching over her, Bobby smiles, as at last it's realized, he's making great progress in proving himself. Sacrificing his comfort for hers after a while, Tynie notifies "I know you Bobby, no. If you need me to move, say so." Releasing her, Bobby moves, resting against the headboard. Tynie reclaims her place at his side, wondering "After all that hard work, you must need a massage." "I say again, I don't deserve it. My all is far from proven to you." Bobby balks. "Our equality…" Tynie gripes. "Tynie, I've not behaved as the man you fell for, in quite a while. I've been given a rare honor, to love a woman as exquisite as you. I've been given repeated chances to prove myself, only to wind up failing. Miserably. I know you're serious about everything being equal, but babe, you didn't see it like I do. I've not been truly equal with you for what seems like ages, or else you'd not have reached certain points within yourself. I know this hurts to hear, but it's the facts. I do not have the entitlements you do right now. Not in my own eyes. Yes, I do love you. I can be worlds better to you than I've been. I must change that, once and for all. I know your terrors; I have many of the same ones. I'm doing something different with those fears today, though. I'm using them to inspire me further into proving myself. I won't get hurt, I promise you that." Bobby depicts. Exhaling a loud breath, Tynie doesn't bother contesting those remarks.

Ironically, T says similar things to Sasha, but they're stated while Ty-Leah and Junior nap. TreMarion hears that, feeling a surge of pride at the audacity it took for T to even go there. Sasha doesn't protest either, the household going mostly quiet as T dotes over his wife. Mike and Megan care for Cody, waiting til closer to today's end for him to talk to Ty-Leah. Everything else that couple discussed today is shelved for now, as a secretive wait for more word begins.

Bobby's focused on Tynie in degrees she unspokenly missed now, him once more standing at the end of their bed. "I hope this lasts for more than just today…" Tynie wishes. "Ohh it will, you'll live the proof." Bobby swears. "Alright, but know this. While you're proving yourself, in the event we're around family members, you behaving as you are now is to not happen. I don't want T or anyone else misconstruing your intentions in a way to start shit." Tynie conditions. "That sounds fair to me." Bobby agrees. Seeing his stone, self-damning look remain, she craves "I'd love to be held, watching movies in bed with you." Changing that wish to a reality, he situates everything to emphasize their comfort, aware that's something else she'd want. Two excellent movies later, Bobby dispels their hold, crouching just above his wife. Giving her best rendition of a "lost pup" look, Tynie says "Gorgeous, this time, keep the meal's equal portioned." Kissing his wife, Bobby delays an answer, and afterwards replies "Yes love." Exiting the room, the fact Tynie'd used the "lost pup" look on him, won't leave Bobby alone.

Crafting their meal, he has no clue that the family's other two households timed lunch as Tynie's did.

Keeping true to her wishes, their lunch is equal portioned, Bobby again serving his wife. Taking his spot at her side, their meal is had in predominant silence. Staring into his eyes, Tynie reveals "You said I get anything I desire, and I'm naming my desire. Sexy, you're kicking back. I'm clearing from this one."

Bobby nods, getting kissed as she heads off the bed. Heading out of the room, Tynie discovers that his definition of "proving himself" included blatant subservience.

Coming back into their room, she doesn't say anything at first, waiting to hold him again. "Now hotness, you listen here. You said you were doing some sort of funky terror conversion to inspire yourself, and I'll admit that confused me. When I saw you were relentlessly behaving as my slave, I got the hint. You do not deserve to act as if you're beneath me! What you deserve is, to simply bring back the gentile way you handled me when "we" began. That's it, that's how you prove yourself. You also deserve that massage, because you've worked that very hot body really hard today." Tynie discredits.

Splaying out on his stomach, Bobby groans "Ok baby." Straddling him, she painstakingly works out every kink and tense spot to her spouse's build. Hopping off of him, Tynie bats Bobby's ass playfully, then lays at his side. So comfortable that he really doesn't want to move, he feels the gentle kiss left to his lips. Closing their eyes, the two actually nap in those positions, the TV providing backdrop sound.

T receives a similar scolding Bobby did, being just as receptive to it.

When they have the needs of Ty-Leah and Junior covered for the time being, TreMarion offers T and Sasha alone time. Taking it, that couple goes into their area. Being very romantic with Sasha, T starts wiping away every fear, worry, and nagging that she has. Showering together, they wind up having to wash down twice, as sex was had in the intermission. Drying off and changing, the pair heads back to re-take the task of caring for their children.

Mike and Megan's house knows nothing of those events, Cody being focused on until he naps. At the presented opportunity, that couple enjoys each other, closing the intimacies out by lying in bed in each other's arms.

The one whose mind won't allow him to fully relax remains the one the family wants doing that: TreMarion. Tynie and Bobby spend a while napping, then she wakes first. Arising from the nap in tow, Bobby sees his wife go for their phone, near-instinctually. Reaching across her, Bobby takes that hand, kissing from knuckles to elbow. Elatedly shuddering at that, Tynie giggles, her being delicately pulled back into his arms. Resting his head on his wife's right shoulder, Bobby softly remarks "We close out the day talking to Ty-Leah and Junior. The rest of the time is ours….." Nestled in his arms, her man's head still on her shoulder, Tynie's hips roll back. Bobby feels that, turning his head so her ear's right close to his lips, he denies "No. I'm going to sweep you off your feet, romance you." Rolling her hips forward, Tynie dares "Well sexy, make your moves."

Astounding her, Bobby lifts his head from her shoulder, and unfurls from around her, then whisks her into his arms. Giggling as the air whooshed beneath her, Tynie smiles. Kissing her with every step, Bobby sets his wife down long enough for them to do five things: retrieve and don their jewelry, get their phone, shut the TV off, and pocket her pills. Trying to reclaim her into his arms, Bobby's back left pocket is taken up by Tynie's hand. Providing his ass a quick squeeze, she wraps that arm around his waist. Giddily sighing, she rests against that part of his profile, as they finally leave that room for this part of the day.

Excited to see what he has in store for her, Tynie cannot stop giggling. Hearing those, Bobby discovers his progress in proving himself is more significant than he expected. With their home secured, and his SUV aimed for, Bobby doesn't say anything, but he smiles like an idiot. "I'm not in the right kind of outfit for a date. I should really have gussied up." Tynie mopes. In two moves, Bobby's standing right in front of her, reaffirming "You look stunning, all the time." "You look sexy constantly." Tynie flirts, being escorted to the passenger side.

Soon as she's in the SUV, he takes to driving them to the shoreline. The weather's held out for a while, but Bobby also hopes there's not an asshole around them this time. There isn't, matter of fact, Tynie and Bobby are the only two walking the shoreline after they get there. Leaving the SUV behind, they find a shoreline restaurant, him wanting her to enjoy the best meal they have. Ordering it, with the best wine in the place on the side, Bobby's chivalry is on full display. Tynie's so giddy it feels like she's flying, although she remains at his side. Not one time were they unnecessarily bothered, Tynie loving every last minute.

Walking back to the SUV, Tynie's flirting with Bobby left and right, him gladly returning the favors. Taking her back home, Bobby sees the happiness sticking to Tynie's expression and attitude.

Returned home, Tynie's still giddy, him learning their little date did well for "romancing her and sweeping her off her feet." "That's great babe, but today's not the only day you'll get this. You'll live that proof." Bobby appreciates. Whisking her inside, the home's secured, Bobby coming back to Tynie's hip. Checking the time on their phone, Bobby elects to call for them to speak to their namesakes. T doesn't provide a blockade to that, rather he sees to it the phone's set so those four can communicate. Taking about an hour in that, love and goodnights are shared. As T's phone is taken off speaker, nobody talks, T informing "Dad wants to speak to you two."

Putting TreMarion on the line, T stands by his wife, knowing he'll soon get that device returned. Tynie's bragging Bobby up one side and down the other, sparing the more intimate details, she gives quite the upbeat update. Bobby, on the other side of the coin, is appreciative of his wife's praises, but more realistic about what he still has to do. "Pace yourself son. Keep her as happy as you have her now, as best you can." TreMarion mediates. "I will Dad, believe me. I've been given a sacred blessing, Tynie's love, and I'll be damned if I keep her anticipating what she wants from me." Bobby precludes. Sharing love, TreMarion hangs up, T then getting his phone back.

Having gotten to personally see a similar result from T and Sasha, the family elder mutters "Thank you Jesus!" Catching that, T and Sasha divide and conquer, him giving her the phone before making dinner, as she watches the kids. Cody's turn to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior comes up, that chat taking just under another hour. After goodnights are shared, Sasha and Mike hang up. T takes a few trips to do this, but over time, everyone in his house is served the meal. T's phone gets laid aside, as does Sasha's plate, her and T assisting Ty-Leah and Junior with theirs. TreMarion, T and Sasha eat, and then as she takes that pill, T cleans up. Then taking their children to be bathed and ready for bed, T and Sasha wonder why TreMarion muttered "thank you Jesus" a bit ago. Coming into the kids' room, TreMarion does his part to get Ty-Leah and Junior tucked in.

Following the way that always goes, those three retire to their areas. All phones that are used in that house are charging, Sasha's pills are laid aside, with her and T in bed in no time. Holding her with one arm, T covers them using the other, Sasha adoring how T's been today. "Keep this up babe. THIS is the T I want, not that other asshole you were trying to be." Sasha encourages. Kissing her temple, T attests "You got it, sugar." Turning to face him, the couple experiences the last kiss of the day. Lying back, with her in both his arms, T starts to sleep a much more happy man. Of course, Sasha's just as ecstatic, letting her spouse know that by the glow on her face. TreMarion's mind isn't as bogged down with worry now that he's gotten new word from two of the family's three couples, now it's focused on anticipating Megan and Mike's wedding. Sleeping in that peace, the family elder is glad for the fact that T and Bobby have already stepped up.

Speaking of Mike and Megan, they've now got dinner over with, Cody's in the shower, Mike's cleaning up. Megan sits back, aware that after Cody's shower, he's to be put to bed. Mike helps with that, and then they go to their room. Instead of separating to shower, Megan and Mike share one, only to get wild in it.

Washing her down after they're done, Mike receives the same from his really soon-to-be wife. Drying off and walking back to their room, he assures the door's cracked between there and Cody's room. Discovering it is, Mike takes Megan into his arms "practicing" the carry over the threshold from the back of their room to the bed itself. Megan leans her lips to his ear, lustily saying "That turned me on…." He smiles, laying her to the bed; he promises "I'll take care of you, beautiful."

True to that word, Mike does "take care of her," their lovemaking being very passionate. Rolling off of her afterwards, Mike's stunned when Megan kisses and covers them up, in one move. Breaking off that kiss, Mike self-challenges "I've got to remember THAT one." In his arms before she can blink, Megan purrs "Glad you liked it." Whispering their love, Mike and Megan too fall into the spell of sleep.

Bobby and Tynie, yet again, are the only two awake. They've still got their jewelry on, and she's due for a pill. Walking across their house just as they did to leave, Tynie takes that with a soda, only to share the drink with Bobby.

Pitching that, he takes her to remove that jewelry, only taking his off when she's done. Standing there, soon once more in his arms, Tynie reveres "Bobby, you are amazing. Swear to God, you are." His response is peppered in kisses to her cheek, Bobby emphasizing "Only. For. You." Tynie giggles again, him slowly spinning her around before getting taken aback by the power of her kiss. Sending her hands into his hair, Tynie feels Bobby start to lightly toy with hers, the kiss not being deterred. Breathing through their noses in spurts, the couple hastens separating from the kiss. "Damn babe, that was hot!" Bobby boasts. Pecking his lips with kisses, Tynie affirms "Only. For. You." Realizing she'd just used one of his lines on him, Bobby smiles, suspecting in the back of his mind that's further proof to the extent he's already proven himself.

"I know one thing for sure. Your very sexy body needs to relax in some jets, while I give you some of what I've gotten today: absolutely worshipped." Tynie remarks. "Which jets did you have in mind for that?" Bobby wonders, only to get lead straight to the Jacuzzi tub. Disrobing before she sets it up, Tynie witnesses her spouse diverting long enough to shave. Checking him out, Tynie swoons "Damn, you are fine!" Finished shaving before he responds to that, Bobby turns around, flirting "You, are the most beautiful creature to this Earth." "Ohh Bobby.." Tynie gasps. Hurrying to disrobe and again be at her side, Bobby's stone and self-damning look is gone. Replacing it with a proud smile, and lit up eyes, he makes Tynie's heart absolutely melt.

Entering the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie retains her word, washing Bobby down, while simultaneously worshipping him. "I've wanted to worship you all day. I've felt that although you're proving yourself, I have every right to revere you like the God you are to me." Tynie unveils. "You have. I'm the one with the workload in terms of revering, not you. I know you feel differently, but Tynie, even at my least stellar, you loved me. That in and of itself showed me I'm your God. Now, as my Goddess, you have every right to bask in what I do for you." Bobby disallows. "I've never thought of it that way." Tynie discovers, smiling as it becomes his turn to wash her down. Delicately doing that for his wife, Bobby hears a mixed series of giggles and relaxed moans.

Sitting back together after he's done, Tynie rests her cheek on his shoulder. Looking down, Bobby sees a broad smile across her face, smiling in return as he swears "Whatever you want baby, you get." "In that case, I'd love to simply be at your side, relaxing for the rest of the night." Tynie regards. It comes time for them to get out of the Jacuzzi tub, shutting it down; they kiss, splitting off to get dressed. Meeting back up, Tynie and Bobby lay in bed, enacting her latest request. Her pills and their phone are set to his end table, the latter item charging, as she tosses the covers over them. Not too long after that, Tynie and Bobby become the final couple in the family to fall asleep.

Emotionally, for a good chunk of the family, today was a rough one. T and Bobby have one thing in common, a mission to prove themselves to their wives. TreMarion's a very worried man right now, and unknown to him, so's Mike. The kids yet again had the best day out of anyone, even with a wedding coming down the pike. Megan has concerns over the family's two other couples as well, which is something TreMarion kind of suspected would happen after Mike told her. In their own minds, Tynie and Sasha have had a bit of peace since their men started proving themselves. Although today was meant for everyone to be at home to relax, there are good reasons for some of them not totally doing so.

It went unsaid, but it remained true, for those who love T, Sasha, Tynie, and Bobby. In terms of how things really are for both marriages, all that can really be done from the outside now, is to:

Wait and Pray….


	210. Ch 210

Title: Dividing Scales

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

Even with Tynie in his arms, Bobby doesn't have a very sound sleep. His mind is swirling, flashes of what could be for him without her running wild. Tightening his hold on her, Bobby doesn't stop until his wife starts to cough from how strongly she's being embraced. Mumbling an apology in his sleep, the night drones on for the two, and Bobby's mind still refusing to leave him alone. The same's true for T, with Sasha encountering the same strong hold, until she grumbles "It's ok babe."

Released a bit from that entanglement, Sasha sleeps like Tynie does: a whole lot better than her spouse. TreMarion's sleep is encumbered by night terrors, for the first time in ages. He finally winds up jolting awake, opting to just sit back for a while until his heart rate calms. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior snore away, not really knowing what's going on with some of the adults in the family. Mike and Megan sleep as well as they could, considering the news they got from TreMarion first thing in the morning.

Five hours later…

In his arms, Tynie wakes, rolling over as best she could. Rousing from slumber not too far behind his wife, Bobby's eyes open, as his stone, self-damning expression resurfaces. Reaching out to pet his cheek, Tynie encourages "Tell me all about it…." "I….my mind raced last night. All I could see, even while holding you, was what I could lose. I mean, if I falter from proving myself, even once. I held you so tightly because it really bothered me. I needed you close. Ugh, listen to me. I'm supposed to be your rock, your strong man… and here I am… rambling like an idiot." Bobby self-denigrates.

"You told Cody this babe, a couple days ago. It's true for anyone in the family. We can't fix shit we don't know about. Don't say you're not being strong, because you taught me that the real strong people come out with what they need help on. Honey, it's alright. You have made wonderful strides in terms of "proving yourself" already. You know what? You worked so hard for me yesterday, that today is just going to be us, as far as I can presently tell. When I say that, I also mean, whenever we can, we're going to take shit on in a divide and conquer kind of way. Yes, you still believe you haven't done much to prove yourself. Here's the thing babe, I love you enough to stop you cold in terms of trying to be my servant all the time. You said it's anyway I want, I got. Well, I've named my wish." Tynie rebuffs.

Amazed at first, Bobby lets that statement sink in, as his wife goes for their first-morning kiss. Basking in that,until they're near-breathless, the couple eventually split their lips apart.

Collecting herself a bit, Tynie self-corrects "Oh and when I said divide and conquer, I meant I handle the little things, the big ones are your turf. Of course, with me backing your every decision automatically." Petting an errant hair out of her face, Bobby resounds "Sounds like a plan." Seeing him start to smile, the two get out of bed. Their phone and her pills stashed on her, Tynie takes her husband's hand, leading him across the house.

Having him sit at the kitchen bar, Tynie forfeits both the phone and her pill bottle, spinning around to start breakfast. As her back is turned, Bobby takes a surprising call, from T. "Man, I'm about to lose Sasha. This is my last chance. I gotta make it count. She said it's easy; just treat her like I did when we first got together. There's more she wants, she's just not telling me. What do I do?"

"You honor what she wants. If you want to throw in a little extra in terms of "proving yourself," it's easy. Aside from when you two care for Ty-Leah and Junior, have Sasha cover things that are small-scale and you cover the big ones. Of course, if it involves your house, you make damn sure she knows about what you're doing." Bobby advises. "Divide the scales…. I'll try that…. Thanks man. Owe you a case of beer!" T stutters. "After the wedding man." Bobby teases. With a wish for a good day, and love exchanged, they hang up.

Tynie's distracted, then again making steak-and-chicken quesadillas is attention consuming. Trying to do all that, and make coffee, Bobby halts "No babe, I've got part of that." Meeting up with her, Bobby reports what T told him, taking over making coffee. Assembling the quesadillas, Tynie lays it out for them, her husband serving the coffees. "I had no idea it'd gotten that bad between those two." Tynie refers. "Nor did I. Babe, after breakfast, you need to check on Sasha." Bobby alerts. Nodding, they eat, she takes the morning pill, and before coffee's finished, Tynie honors that idea. Bobby covers cleanup, as his wife insists "Alright sista, start dishing…" "I love T so much. I miss how he used to be. I don't want him to stay how he's been. I've waited so long, for him to change back. I've kept this to myself, because…" Sasha initiates.

"Now sista, what did I say about you being a bother?" Tynie scolds. "That I'm not, and you don't give half a fuck when I call you." Sasha recalls. "That's right sis, now here's what you do. You and T take care of Ty-Leah and Junior together, giving Daddy a break when you can. If it's a major gig, you let T cover it. Even if it's a major gig for the house. Yeah you do have more powers, since the deed's in your name, but don't forget: businesses have a tendency to fuck with women moreso than men. Let that be your reason: that you don't want fucked with by a business asshole, and Daddy's done enough. From there sis, you sit back and watch. If T asks how he's doing in terms of proving himself, don't coddle him, and don't bullshit him. Divide the scales sis, ask T what that means. Bobby told him." Tynie colludes.

"It's that simple?" Sasha wonders.

"Hell yeah! Ok, I'll admit it; Bobby didn't just tell T that. I actually told Bobby first. I had my reasons, and you just got told what they are." Tynie admits. "Those are good reasons." Sasha credits. "Now sista, here's the deal for me and Bobby today. We'll call to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior… say around 6 tonight. Unless it's urgent, or you need to dish again, I'm not taking calls. I love ya kid, but that covers Bobby in reverse. We DO have a wedding in four days, and another family gathering in two. Sorry, but it's best for us to take this time to get shit for our houses if it's needed. Now beats a mad fucker dash before the wedding. Other than that, it's down-time all around." Tynie appropriates.

"That's not a half bad idea, sis. I'll arrange something similar with Mike later. Love ya." Sasha closes. On that note, they hang up. "I swear to God, all that shit just came to me!" Tynie blurts, setting their phone down. Sitting next to her, Bobby applauds "You were absolutely wonderful with it. You spoke the truth." Wrapping his arms around her, he continues "And breakfast was amazing…" "Honey, thank you. Now, although I adore it when I'm in your arms, I really don't think these chairs were built for that." Tynie considers. Releasing her, the two leave the kitchen, aiming for the living room.

Sasha and T have Ty-Leah and Junior laid out in the crib that tends to stay in the living room. Admitting they'd spoken to Tynie and Bobby separately, that couple dishes a little about what they'd learned. "Sasha, Tynie's absolutely right. About the house, and business folks, especially. T, Bobby's just as accurate. Mix what they told you. Don't call Mike to arrange anything just yet. Allow him time to get their house ready for leaving for their honeymoon. I'll take any raps that come with telling you to do that." TreMarion advises.

"No Dad, you won't. Sasha, I'll take Dad's advice, and claim that I wasn't sure about arranging when Ty-Leah and Cody talk because of how close the wedding is. I can mix that just as well as we were told to blend what Bobby and Tynie told us to do." T denies. Briefly kissing his wife, T goes to make breakfast, leaving Sasha and TreMarion to watch the kids. For the first time, he tries to make coffee like the family elder would, letting that brew. TreMarion can smell it from the living room, guessing "Three heaping scoops, straight. Nicely done!" T accepts that praise, and then plans "I hate to sound bossy, but I think Tynie was trying to say something without saying it. When she mentioned us going out, and getting items for the house. After breakfast, I believe that should be next for our day." "Umm babe, I was just going to say that!" Sasha returns.

"Son, I have a better idea. Why don't we do a little divide and conquer? You two get the items that you believe are safe for Ty-Leah and Junior to be around. For their safety, I demand the other items become my responsibility to be picked up. We don't want any emergencies coming out so close to the wedding and that family day Monday." TreMarion overrules.

"Babe, Daddy's right. We just need to come up with two lists. I don't want Daddy overburdened. We'll unload the SUV's in a rolling shift kind of way." Sasha counters. Again accepting that, T goes about making and serving breakfast, with the coffee on the side for the adults. TreMarion gets up, heading to assist T in serving Ty-Leah and Junior. Once those two are done, Sasha, T and the family elder get theirs. Sasha announces when Tynie and Bobby plan to call to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior, T wondering under his breath "I hope they're doing OK."

"Son, I don't know how else to say this. The best way we can find out is how they handled you and Sasha's calls. By that I mean, don't bother them with it today, but at the same time, don't be afraid to call and tell them to dish. I heard Tynie use that term, so I'm just re-using it." TreMarion utilizes. Eating, with Sasha finishing first, those three eventually wind up back in the living room. Right before they decide to leave and handle household shopping, Sasha ducks out to take her morning pill. Coming back into the living room, she and T get Ty-Leah and Junior ready to leave. In succession, TreMarion's and Sasha's SUV's are aimed at, just after T secures the home.

Tynie and Bobby by now are sitting at the kitchen bar, him trying to figure out something different for them to share in. "Honestly, I don't want to go out. We've been hustling and rushing for about a week now. I think you and I should have down time, here at home. Alone together, doing whatever our hearts desire. Thing is, we will be taking a break from that, to keep my word about calling to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior, and for me to handle that pill." Tynie unveils.

Smiling at her in agreement, Bobby leads them to relaxing in the living room. "I'm happy by how far you've already taken proving yourself. I'm worried over you, given the way you didn't sleep well because of all that nagging your mind. I'm concerned over T and Sasha's marriage, and at the same time, I just want to sit and do nothing. Does that make any sense?" Tynie proposes. "Yes, it does. I'll be fine babe. I know if T or Sasha needs us, we'll get called." Bobby sates, arranging them on the couch so she's resting more on him than that furniture. "Lay back babe, get some rest. Lord knows you need it, too." Tynie hopes, receiving compliance. Resting that way for a bit, the two wind up falling asleep, in that position. This time, Bobby's mind doesn't rage as much with visions of what "could be if he fails" proving himself. Tynie's not held as strongly as she was in their bed in the wee hours of the morning, now she's embraced much more comfortably.

As for Mike's house, after breakfast all they do is last-minute pre-wedding cleaning. Cody helps where Megan tells him to, everything getting done around lunchtime. Keeping that quick and easy, with cleanup along the same lines, the three of them retire to the living room for some more family movie time.

Awakening from their short nap, Tynie's gentle when she gets up from the couch. Bobby's energized, more so than he's been all day. Coaxing her to sit down, he takes a place beside his wife. Rubbing her face with her hand, Tynie complains "It's all been done before. You're really working hard to prove yourself, and I know you. You want me to experience something new in that process, and here we are unable to think of anything." She's right, and he knows it, yet Bobby persists "I'll find some way to make you really smile. I'll prove myself, before we have that wedding or that family day, somehow."

Shocked, Tynie doesn't answer that, her husband looking her dead-on in the eyes. "Aside from you dominating situations like you said you would, there's just one more way you have to "prove yourself" love. It's really easy, and we advised T and Sasha on it. Everything else we can enjoy together is more private, and we both know right now how to handle that." Tynie provides. "That's it? That's all you want?" Bobby queries, stunned. "I've already got the world otherwise. I say that because, I have your devotion and love." Tynie vows. His turn to rub a hand down his face, Bobby's further surprised when Tynie kisses the back of it three times.

As for T, he's yet to have a similar conversation with Sasha. She doesn't give any indication of his progress in terms of "proving himself" in front of TreMarion or their kids. Deciding in the back of her mind to keep that conversation for when they're alone, Sasha sits back. It's not even two in the afternoon yet, and for Bobby and T it feels like it's late at night. TreMarion doesn't ask anything about the status change for T and Sasha, nor does he for Tynie and Bobby, planning to find out later. Both of those households are soon surprised, when Mike texts "Yeah, I stole a page from Tynie's book. Expect a delivery in an hour. Not saying more."

Bobby and T answer that, replying "Just don't do it all the time man." Leaving the topic drop there, every phone involved in the conversation gets set aside. Telling his wife, Bobby sits back some more, as Tynie translates "Umm honey, I bet you anything Dad told them. About you-know-what. We've also done so fuckin' much as a family this week alone, that I'll also bet Mike figured a break from cooking, and consequent clean-up was in order. I mean shit; we are hosting a wedding in a few days. Mike's also taking Megan on a honeymoon next week, too!" "Yeah, you're probably right." Bobby guesses.

"Hey, you really alright sugar? Be honest." Tynie worries.

"I'm still in a bit of shock, honestly. How simply you want my proving myself made. Oh my God, Tynie. You deserve the world on a platter, not just those little ways I can show you what I'm truly made of. I want you happy, but at the same time, I still feel like I've got a lot of ground to cover to make good on my vow this time." Bobby recognizes. "First off, we have forever. Secondly, I do have the world on a platter, like I said. Babe, no deadlines, no rushing, and don't you dare try to work like a slave for me. I'd much rather you keep to my simple requests for proving yourself, and do as you want me to. Let shit fall into the places it's meant to. You know full well I'm not leaving you. We have the more private aspects of our marriage well covered, so why add stress when I don't want you to? When it's really not needed?" Tynie restores.

"You're certain this is the way you want it?" Bobby questions. "Absolutely." Tynie swears, going in for a kiss. Still in awe at how easy she's making his "proving himself" now, he feels somewhat liberated, enjoying that affection with her. Timing the separation of their lips perfectly, Tynie gets up to field the delivery. Sasha does the same in her house, those two households then having lunch at the same time. Disallowing their women clean-up, Bobby and T cover that, with only one of those two feeling a bit less burdened. Leaving the couch to approach him, Tynie sees a glow to her husband's eyes that was direly missed. Wrapping his shoulders under her arms, she beams "Now, that's much better!"

Holding her just as closely Bobby and Tynie only go back in the direction of their living room, to acquire their phone and her pills. Trekking across their home arm-in-arm, the couple elects to align his end table as if the day's ending. Their reason for that is simple; it's a symbolic move that says unless the shit starts destroying the fan: today's pretty well done. Not really wanting bothered; they decide to spend some time in the Jacuzzi.

Kissing, and then separating to dress for that room, they regroup in minutes. Walking to that part of their house, Tynie and Bobby traverse it, while periodically kissing. Dispelling the most recent one, Bobby sets everything up, as his wife waits.

The delay is minimal, Tynie soon joining Bobby in those jets. Neither one is truly relaxed until it's been nearly an hour in those jets, their departure delayed until that changes. Tynie takes care of shutting the Jacuzzi down, as Bobby waits, the two then retracing their steps towards the master bedroom. Drying off and changing again, the couple chooses to lay out in bed, her finding something for them to watch on TV. Cuddling up to Bobby afterwards, Tynie's beaming smile isn't the only one in the room.

Mike's house is calm right now, their day for a great part also being mostly done. Just one phone call between Cody and Ty-Leah, and everything's covered. Cody's already bathed, as are Megan and Mike. After that call between their son and his crush, all that stands in the way of today being over is: dinner and it's consequent clean-up. To keep the calm up, Mike puts something on the TV.

In Sasha's house, Ty-Leah and Junior have walked about by now, their lunch over and cleared from. TreMarion offers to watch the kids so T and Sasha can speak privately, and for once, it's refused. "No Daddy, you've done enough. T and I can talk later, when the kids are asleep." Sasha denies. Conceding, TreMarion sits back as T gets them situated with a movie fit for Ty-Leah and Junior to see.

Unaware of it, the three family households did one thing around the same time. Compared to the past few days, today's turning out to be much less frantic already. All nestled in Bobby's arms, Tynie's breaths sound like the purrs of a very happy kitten. "Thank you babe." Bobby whispers, knowing his simple act of holding her made that happen.

T's got Sasha in his arms, with Ty-Leah and Junior already laid out for a nap, in case the fall asleep during the movie. Sasha's elated, just to be embraced, letting T know in his ear what she's considered his progress since last night. "I'm honored, but I'm not done yet." T vows. Dropping it at that, Sasha and T go back to fully watching the movie. TreMarion overheard T's words, noting to himself "T's got a great attitude about all this."

Megan and Mike elect between themselves to enjoy the peace in their house, figuring if they're meant to find something out from the family, they will. With Cody between the two of them, the movie time goes on.

Two hours later….

All three households shut off their TV's after the last movie. Ty-Leah and Junior rouse from a nap that ensued during the movie time, T and Sasha caring for them. Resuming their places in the living room, TreMarion's already got dinner underway. With their kids in those kanga packs, T and Sasha situate themselves so if Mike or Bobby calls, the conversation can continue with relative ease.

In that meantime, Megan's got their dinner planned, starting in on it, as Mike opts to have Cody go ahead and talk to Ty-Leah and Junior. The conversation lasts about an hour, and then goodnights are shared. Mike doesn't bother asking how T and Sasha are doing; still figuring he'll be told when it's right.

As TreMarion and Megan begin serving dinner, Bobby and Tynie break up their hold, with her kissing his cheek. Leaving the room, the idea for this meal is something she hopes they'll both like, as it's a spin-off of a recipe Tynie's made before. Even though she wanted him laid back and relaxed, Bobby grabs one thing off his end table and follows her trail to the kitchen.

Sitting at the bar, Bobby watches his wife, remaining silent. Working on their meal, she hears the distinctive sound of a pill bottle being removed from a pocket and set down. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie sees Bobby aligning her pills to the kitchen bar. "Very nice…" Tynie slurs, obtaining as a vow from her spouse "Anything in this world, for you." The time to serve it up comes around, her doing so with a bit of nerves. Not joining him until sodas are placed to the bar, Tynie and Bobby soon after feast, with her evening pill taken afterwards. As she sits back, he's insistent, cleaning up from everything.

In the time it took Tynie and Bobby to get through their meal, T's house has dinner cleaned up, Sasha going to take her pill. While she does that, TreMarion holds Junior, with T holding Ty-Leah. Convening in the living room, there's a delay before Tynie and Bobby call to speak with their namesakes. Twenty minutes later, that call comes through, this conversation lasting just as long as the one Ty-Leah and Junior had with Cody. Sharing love all around, the call's concluded, with no status updates sought out or mentioned.

Re-setting their phone to charge, and her pills to his end table, Bobby doesn't join his wife in bed just yet. The past few days have been exhaustive, which is why everyone in the family is pretty much ending their day sooner than usual. Laid out on her right side, with her cheek in the palm of her hand, Tynie smiles. Typically, she'd ask what's on deck for tomorrow, but that thought doesn't cross her mind. "Heya sexy, if I asked you to name how you want me to honor you for proving yourself so excellently… what would you say?" "So excellently so far, you mean. You said it yourself, we have forever. I will strive to keep this up this time, because my grandest fear is losing you. Now, when it comes to people being honored, that cuts both ways. I want to honor and revere you." Bobby resolves, splaying out on the bed.

"Whoa!" Tynie growls, astonished. Dropping her arm from under her, she falls to the bed, reaching with her left arm across his stomach. Just looking him over, Tynie begins to blush, Bobby catching it. Smiling boyishly, he gazes her over in kind.

Mike, Megan and Cody have an entirely-different after dinner series of transpirings. They've gotten Cody readied for bed, and their showers by now, but that's all. Worry over the family's other two couples sets into Mike and Megan's minds, yet they remind themselves that this may not be the time to check around. Cody doesn't ask much, but he senses something's bothering his parents. Making sure their phone is charging, Megan and Mike decide to return to watching movies until Cody starts to fall asleep.

With the frantic and high-stress pace of the past few days, that doesn't take long. Tucking him in, Mike and Megan assure that everything that's supposed to be is already off. After that, they head to sleep themselves.

Sasha's household doesn't return to movies, T and Sasha are now bathing their kids. TreMarion waits until that's done before he showers, coming out just in time to help put Ty-Leah and Junior to bed. Retaining the now-traditional way of doing that, the three adults adjourn to their areas for the night. T and Sasha switch off showering, him charging their phone and laying her pills to his end table as he waits. Taking his chance to get cleaned up, T doesn't see his wife fluffing pillows and folding the covers back. Meeting up again, they kiss, cuddle, and cover up, all in one move. TreMarion's in his area, praying again, his heart and mind still bogged with concerns. Crossing himself, the family elder goes right to bed.

Not one of the family's now-three couples gets intimate tonight, this week having taken too much out of them. The most they share in their passionate side is kissing, and that's completely understood. Tynie and Bobby find themselves relaxed enough to fall asleep, with him being first. Covering them up, she resumes her place as nestled in Bobby's arms. Sleeping not too much later, Tynie and Bobby are the last people in the family to render today as done.

Today ended way better than many this week, even though it started under a bit of struggle. Worries remain, but there's a respect for timing when it comes to updates. T and Bobby had an unexpected conversation, as did Tynie and Sasha. T and Bobby got something else surprising, a glowing review of their progress proving themselves. Tynie amazed Bobby beyond that, taking his intentions for proving himself, and making them so much easier. Promises were made, plans were kept, and relationships were slightly bettered, all in one day. What started out as a day from hell, wound up with a new system for T, Sasha, Tynie and Bobby.

Although today wasn't one for them getting together, in many ways, the family came together. One thing that rang out in Bobby's and T's heads that was mentioned at the start of everyone's day will remain true. In terms of the future for two of the family's soon-to-be three marriages, handling many situations will boil down to:

Dividing Scales….


	211. Ch 211

Title: Scathing Review…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

The next day went along the same lines, now the family readies to get together for the separate guys' and girl's time set to start at Mike's. Tynie and Bobby are through what they need to have done for the morning, now sitting on their couch. Holding him closely, she smiles, sliding one leg at a time over his lap. "This is much better…" She purrs, Bobby now looking down on her. With his arms soon around her waist, he smiles alongside his wife. "I'll do anything it takes to keep that smile on your face." Bobby swears. "You already are." Tynie whispers. Their happiness is cut into by the phone going off, Sasha on the other end.

Reaching down to answer it, Tynie doesn't know what to expect right now. "I don't know if it's right of me to brag about T. Not after what he's put the family through." Sasha informs. "Sis, that's in the past. Don't let it bog you down anymore. Here's what you do, you take a hard look at how he's been since we last talked. Then you brag from there. If you're going to brag, find all the little positives you can about T." Tynie prescribes. "Leave the negativity in the past…" Sasha mutters. "Yeah, exactly. Besides, why waste a good family day by not really enjoying it?" Tynie cajoles. "Point made." Sasha claims.

"Oh and sista, be advised, when I said all the positives… I meant that as in across the board. You name it; if you like T doing it, I think you should brag. I mean shit, that's what Bobby's in for." Tynie advises. "Thank you honey." Bobby interrupts, catching what wasn't said. "You said that with him sitting right there… wow!" Sasha marvels. "Yeah, and I meant every last word." Tynie self-defends. "So sista, when ya think would be a good time to hit Mike's?" Tynie asks. "Actually, we're leaving now." Sasha alerts. "Oh ok. See ya there. Love you." Tynie closes, receiving love back before the call's ended.

Holstering their phone to his side, Tynie proclaims "I meant that Bobby, I'm going to brag about you every chance I get. You've been so wonderful, in every way I can dream up. I know you feel that you don't deserve bragged about, because you still think you have a world of proving yourself to commit to. However, I really do think the past should be left in the past, with the future and the now focused on. Oh, and expect me to make you blush in all the bragging." "That was amazing." Bobby reveres, leaning in for a kiss.

Keeping that a bit short, he adds "By the way, I won't just make you blush when I'm bragging about you." "That wasn't the only instance I planned to make you blush lover. It was just one of many." Tynie self-corrects. Giving her a sheepish look, Bobby leans back. "No babe, you couldn't tell from how I worded that. It's all good now. Come here and let me give you another kiss." Tynie counters. Leaning their lips together, Tynie and Bobby's next kiss is mind blowing. Eventually breaking it off and securing the house, they head on towards the family, and Mike's.

Arriving not too long behind Sasha and TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby bring Ty-Leah and Junior inside. Seeing a frumpy look on Ty-Leah's face, Tynie goads "Hey little mama, somethin' on your mind?" "Jealous. I like Cody, but I not old enough to marry." Ty-Leah gripes. "Ohh beautiful, it's ok. You know somethin'? You and Cody have a long time before that, but that's not a bad thing. Really, because that way you two can grow together. Ask your Uncle Bobby, that's a good thing." Tynie consoles. "She's right angel." Bobby vouches.

Junior's a bit frumpy too, but his jealousy is different. "Ohh little man, it's ok. You have something I do, bad timing. It's alright though, because you'll get to see the right things to do before you get your crush. Trust me, little man. It's all good." Tynie coaxes. "Again, she's right." Bobby answers. "That may be Bobby, but I think that for a while it may be best for us to temper our displays of affection around the kids. I suspect that may be a big part of why Ty-Leah and Junior were jealous. I've already had Mike have this conversation with Cody." Megan interrupts, as Mike has the door locked behind them. Stunning the entire house, Ty-Leah interrupts "Enough serious talk! We are having fun now!" "I'm with you, angel." Mike chuckles. "You not with me Mike, you have Megan." Ty-Leah retorts, giving a confused look.

"He was agreeing with you honey." Bobby translates. Giggling at that Ty-Leah and Junior are finally taken into the living room. Tynie and Bobby sit so Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are side-by-side, watching them interact. "Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby… join us…" Junior goads. Tynie bites her lip suddenly, Bobby clarifying "Babe, you read that wrong. We've sat back so they could interact, now they want us a closer part of it." Cody looks between them, Sasha interpreting "Ok now Cody's reading it wrong. Cody, it's easy. Tynie and Bobby do love Ty-Leah and Junior, very much. Thing is, they respect you, Megan and Mike enough to not… as Bobby put it…. Dominate Ty-Leah and Junior's sociability." "Tynie, Bobby not doing… what now?!" Cody wonders. "Take over how Ty-Leah and Junior socialize. Meaning, they want you to have just as many chances to have fun with those two as they do." TreMarion certifies. "Besides that sweets, we have something a little different rigged for today. You'll get time with Bobby, TreMarion, your Dad, and T. You also get time with me, Sasha and your mom. There's a gap for a reason honey, one that I've been asked by Megan not to bring up in the presence of children." Tynie explores.

Megan gives a stumped look, T explaining "What you said about tempering affections was just taken to a level you didn't think of. Trust us Megan; it's for the best for the kids. Tynie doesn't pull that kinda thing otherwise." "Hey, I give her credit for that. She did it that way, I'm assuming, because I'm not the only parent here that doesn't want to discuss the more, shall I say, affectionate and private aspects of a relationship with the kids yet." Mike accredits. "Mike, if you have a certain belief set about what Cody is to be exposed to and not, just say so. Chances are obscenely high T and I agree with you on it. On this one, you assumed right." Sasha renders.

Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all give confused smiles, Bobby constituting "In a more longwinded way, you three were just told there are things you'll learn about when you're older." "That works!" Cody, Junior and Ty-Leah reply, at the same time. "I'm doing something for us here and now. I will not be stopped." TreMarion warns, calling Petri's. "Tynie and Bobby set the kids to the floor, and then she leans into his ear, undertoning "No way in hell am I cool with Megan paying for any part of our girls' time. Sasha's got Ty-Leah and Junior to tend to. So I need one thing from your wallet planted on me." Bobby nods, takes her into his arms, gives a brief kiss, and slides his bank card into her pocket.

Slowly releasing the hold, the two simply sit together. Megan leans into Sasha's ear, asking under her breath "Did Tynie just have done what I think she did?" "There's good reason for it, ladies. I'm coming to Tynie's defense on purpose this time. She knows you two have kids to tend to, and she went with her heart. I'm trying to work with Sasha to teach Ty-Leah and Junior when it's right to do that. All Tynie did this time, although I don't fully know how, was give me and Sasha an example to work with." T protects. "Megan, he speaks the truth. There is another, more nefarious reason for Tynie's actions, and I imagine you can guess what it is." TreMarion indemnifies. "Go with it, dear. I know what TreMarion's not saying!" Mike attaches. With a nod, Megan goes to answer the door, with Sasha following her.

Retrieving the ordered meal, Sasha locks the door as Megan lays it to the kitchen bar. "Megan, Tynie's really not trying to offend you. The guys are right, we as mothers are targets for certain kinds of people. Tynie doesn't want that chanced so close to your wedding, I can see it now." Sasha realizes. "I understand and respect that. I just hope the little shit realizes when I get the shot to do the same for her I'm taking it!" Megan decides. "That was the idea!" Tynie laughs. "Oh hell no!" Mike, Bobby, TreMarion, and T inject at the same time. "Seriously? You guys forgot just what caliber a plotting little shit Tynie is?!" Sasha jests.

The second question in that remark triggers a reminder in Mike's head, him shrieking "The flowers!" "Relax dude, I'm all over that. I'll pick up a rose bouquet on my way over to Bobby's that day. Of course that means Dad will be bringing Sasha and the kids." T sates. "Reverse that son. I know you meant well, but I'm not too sure about driving your SUV unless it's an emergency. What with how far we had to go to get the car insurance situated and all." TreMarion reverses.

"TreMarion does have a point. I mean there are bad people all over the place." Cody discovers. "How many times must I say this? We are having fun now, enough serious talk!" Ty-Leah grumps. Turning his gaze to Bobby, Junior notes "Sissy sounds like Aunt Tynie." That revelation causes them all to laugh, and then the kids get served from the meal. Waiting until the kids are done, ladies first, then the men, the adults take their share. As Tynie eats, she notices the kids having a really good time together. Insistently, T takes a few trips and clears from everything, but Mike eventually tails him into the kitchen. "Man, I have my reasons for this. I don't want to say them in front of the kids. Can I tell you privately?" T proposes. Mike nods, and then takes T out to the front stoop, waiting to hear the reasons. "We've all had certain infestations lately. I've got a mechanical background that dates back to the Marines. I was doing that, with the cleanup, to see if I caught anything amiss around here that could hurt you guys." T justifies.

"I appreciate your intentions, but I'd rather you not do that again. We are here, as Ty-Leah keeps saying, to have a good time. Anything else that comes up will be dealt with…. Later." Mike denies, leading T back inside. Securing the home behind them, Mike pats T on the shoulders, eluding "Thanks anyway."

Re-grouping with the others, only T and Mike know the scope of that conversation, and it's left that way. Sasha has T's phone on her, telling Bobby to keep him and Tynie's on him. "It wouldn't bode well for certain items on me for me to have the phone so close anyway." Tynie evades. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior again get confused, TreMarion citing "Bank cards and cellphones in close range don't mix." Taking about another hour of time as a family, Megan, Sasha and Tynie all kiss their men.

Pulling Bobby's SUV keys from her pocket, Tynie invites "Ladies, come with me." "She's good!" Mike, T, and TreMarion brag. "No guys, she's the best." Bobby gloats. Biting her lip, Tynie blushes, Megan and Sasha teasing "Aww…" "She's gonna get you two back for that!" Cody guesses. Tynie shakes her head, Cody admitting "OK, so I was wrong. Sorry Sasha and Mama." Telling him it was cute he said that, and alright that he was wrong, Sasha and Megan lead Tynie out of the house.

Heading right to Bobby's SUV, the ladies stifle all conversation until they're inside. In their absence, Mike locked up behind them, figuring those three will be gone a while. In Bobby's SUV, unaware of a destination, Tynie starts driving anyway. Megan goes first, positively beaming over Mike. "Girl, what's it like when he's in the mood?" Sasha dares. "Ohhh God…." Megan groans, throwing her head back. "That good, huh?" Tynie challenges, getting a nod. Sasha takes her turn, answering similar questions, answering almost exactly as Megan did.

Tynie's turn comes around, her reply "Bobby's magnificent. Ladies, he knows every way to please me. It's like his body can read mine, and trust me… it gets HOT!" Since their talk had turned sexual, the ladies gloat about their men's endowments. "Mike's the biggest I've EVER had. Cody's asshole father wasn't nearly as huge…. Or as satisfying…" Megan imparts. "T's… oh damn!" Sasha boasts. "Ladies, you know what they say about size 13 feet, right? TRUST me it's TRUE!" Tynie insinuates. Reveling at their men's prowesses some more after that talk, Tynie takes them to a restaurant. Hoping the service isn't a problem, Megan and Sasha actually see Tynie cross herself. "Relax Tynie, we as a family fully retired a certain reputation you have." Megan lulls. Nodding, they go inside, only to find the service is stellar.

"Megan, you don't go cheap on this. Sasha you either." Tynie scolds, ordering a steak, telling the server "Medium well, onions on the side. Oh, and three maui-wowi's." Showing their drivers' licenses, the ladies get the drinks first. Sasha and Megan wind up ordering similarly to Tynie, whom waits until the server's gone. "I take it a certain conversation…." Tynie starts. "Yep!" Megan and Sasha intrude, all three ladies laughing. Kept waiting for their meal for a bit, Tynie insists "Now Megan, after we're through here, the three of us are going on a little bit of shopping. Let's just say, what comes of it will bring a definite rise out of our men." "I was hoping you'd have ideas for us for today. I didn't expect them to be THAT good." Megan applauds. "Tynie was an event planner in a past life, Megan. Make a note of it." Sasha jokes. "Ohh hell no!" Tynie laughs, blushing. Finally served, the ladies eat without a further conversation.

Tynie arises first when they're done, wanting to resolve the bill in person. Leading them to that podium, the server sees Tynie step so she's breathing right down the manager's neck. Seeing the last name "Goren" on the card, the manager dutifully charges for just the bill. Returning that card, the ladies leave, with Tynie checking her spouse's balance before they drive off.

Hanging up with the bank, Tynie takes Megan and Sasha on the "little bit of shopping" she'd referred to. Megan's never really owned lingerie in the kinds the store had, Sasha noticing "Sis, I think she's uncomfortable." "I'm not, I just…." Megan begins. Tynie leans into Megan's ear, finishing "Think about how wild this all will drive Mike." Sasha and Tynie see Megan scurrying around that store; apparently what Tynie said is now working like a charm. Of course, in their own turns, Sasha and Tynie do the same thing. Paying for it all, Tynie's surprised when the clerk is respectful. Leaving as a trio, Megan and Sasha again see Tynie checking the bank account balance.

"It matches up." Tynie quips, handing back the phone she'd used both times. Heading back to Mike's, this time it's Sasha with a plan, Megan nodding. Arriving, those ladies get let in by Mike, who's quickly kissed by Megan prior to her part of the bags getting stashed. Tynie and Sasha have plotting smiles on their faces, Bobby getting his bank card back. Kissing their husbands quickly, Tynie and Sasha sit back, enjoying time with the kids. Only telling the guys that they "had a good time," Megan takes her place at Mike's side.

Mike's curious though, with the family's stance against strippers, he doesn't know what the guys' time will entail. "That depends, Mike. Do you have a basement? Do you play poker?" TreMarion ponders. "No basement, and yes." Mike returns. "Dude, is this the only room with an entertainment center? If it isn't, you mind if we ladies take the kids into the other room with one so you guys can have that poker game without worrying about foul language?" Sasha proffers. "That's fine. Master bedroom." Mike answers. "Ok, I do have ground rules. No smoking, no literal gambling. I will not stand for those in my house." Megan alerts. "Megan, I haven't had a cigarette since I've been with Bobby. I've never seen T, Mike, Daddy, or Bobby light up. Relax. Yeah, there have been lotto tickets bought, but that's as far as gambling really goes with us." Tynie defines. "Is she…." Mike begins. "Yes, and I'm very proud of her." Bobby interrupts. Cody starts a brief round of applause at that, making Tynie blush.

"OK, now's my turn for ground rules. The guys don't get their poker game until I have T make them steaks. Megan, I'll replace them later." Sasha intends. "No, you won't." Mike recants. Kissing their men's cheeks, Megan and Tynie see Sasha sending T right into the kitchen. "Trust me guys, T makes amazing steaks." Sasha gleams. "Medium well all around, right?" T queries, seeing a round of nods. Surprising the entire house, T leaves long enough to go to his wife's SUV. Coming back inside, a very nice mini-grill is set to the counter, one with separate grilling chambers. "This was your wedding present from me, but since my wife asked, I'm making steaks on it now." T confesses. Mike comes up to check out the grill, Tynie pecking a kiss to Bobby's cheek as she directs "Go check it out gorgeous. We may want to get one for our place."

Obeying her wishes, Bobby only diverts to lock Mike's, the two men checking out that new grill. "How much this set you back?" Mike enquires. "$150." T dubs. "It is nice, but man you could have gotten such a better deal." Bobby concerns. "He's right, T. You and Sasha already got the wedding present. Megan loves driving it." Mike remembers.

Overhearing that, Tynie pats her sides for the phone, TreMarion scolding "Tynie, those days are over. I told the others to consider that particular reputation you possess as retired. I told them it took effect the minute we got here today." "He did." Every other adult vouches, at the same time. "In that case, sexy you may want to help T when he gets that kinda thing for his place. I know that reputation's been retired for me, but you know what Cody said earlier. Regarding bad people being all over the place." Tynie addresses.

"Aunt Tynie…." Ty-Leah grumbles. "Beauty, it's ok. She was following TreMarion's directions." Cody furthers. "We're having a good time honey, relax. That was the last piece of any business I want handled here today. The rest of our time is for fun." Sasha adjourns. "Daddy, we're celebratin'. Tynie's retired. You and Mama getting married!" Cody cheers. "I know what you mean son, I'm all over it." Mike promises, going for the fridge. "That was so cute." Tynie giggles. Junior celebrates "Mommy was right, today IS fun!" Sasha, TreMarion, Megan and Tynie have eyes on the kids now. Mike's making drinks, T's got steaks going, and Bobby stuns them both. "You can't have good steaks without sides. Allow me." Bobby offers, going for the fridge. "Guys, I suspect the ladies went out to eat. However, I do not have the heart to eat before them, or the kids. Please tell me you can amend the order you're now working on." TreMarion booms. "TreMarion, you kick back. I was going to have the order "amended" anyway. You just said why, too." Mike hollers.

Sharing a nod, everything in the kitchen comes together, T learning how to barbecue vegetables properly. "Yeah, Tynie taught me that." Bobby construes. Taking the kids to the restroom one at a time, Megan, Tynie and Sasha don't see the assembly of that amended order. Setting it all to the coffee table, Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior see something unusual. "Yeah, those are stickless veggie kebabs. I pulled the sticks because of the kids, for their safety. Yes, they kept to Cody's allergy list." Mike describes. Cody tries to be a little gentleman for Ty-Leah, Sasha assisting him. Tynie assists Junior with his, leaving Megan to handle her son.

Watching them eat, Tynie notices the kids are hungrier than typical. "They're nearing a growth spurt." TreMarion discloses, catching the same thing. Soon full enough to nearly fall asleep, the three kids are still held by the ladies, whom have that changed. Bobby, T, and TreMarion all lay the kids out to the furniture, aligning themselves as able to keep eyes on them. Ladies first, the adults all eat, and this time Tynie and Sasha cover clean-up. Rejoining the family, those two ladies smile; everyone else follows them. Megan, Tynie and Sasha eventually pick the now-napping kids off the furniture, taking them to the master bedroom. Mike, Bobby, and T go in just long enough to get briefly kissed, and then they trek back to the living room.

Closing the door, the three ladies each find a place on the bed around the kids. Tynie surprises Megan and Sasha, lying out at the feet of the children. Curling up on either side of Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior, Megan and Sasha complete the human barrier. Turning on the TV, Sasha tries to find something that'd be appropriate for the kids to see if they wake up. Settling on a show, the remote gets put back to Megan's end table.

As that happens, TreMarion extracts a card deck from his front breast pocket. "Here are the rules. No gambling, no smoking. Oh, and if you guys plan to say things about the ladies understand one thing: If I feel the ladies were disrespected, I call the game immediately. Should I do that, the guys' time is over." TreMarion regards. One by one, Mike, T, and Bobby deem that fair, the poker game then starting. In a bit of a circular happening, every man in that room winds up winning a hand. The discussion of the ladies was kept respectful, because Mike deemed "I refuse to say anything about Megan that may offend TreMarion. I don't think it's right you two do that with your wives either."

Tynie sits up, in time with the kids, mentioning "Sasha, Megan, I think the guys should be able to go out for beers at least. I mean they DID convert their guys' time to a poker game for us." Seeing that she's right, Sasha and Megan help Tynie bring the kids into the living room. "Honey, why don't you take T, TreMarion and Bobby out for a beer?" Megan proffers. "Yeah, we've got the kids long enough for you to do that. Two beer minimum though, since it's starting to get later in the day." Sasha extends.

"Tynie thought this was unequal guys, got Megan and Sasha to agree, too. They went out, we didn't." T uncovers.

"Tynie, I've been meaning to have a poker game with these guys anyway. We'll go for that beer another time." Mike defers. Tynie nods, looking a bit defeated, she sits beside Bobby. Sasha and Megan follow suit with their men, the kids sitting amongst them. "I know that look, Tynie. You feel this is still unequal, but we don't. I believe it when Mike said he meant for us to have the poker game. Besides, we haven't had a relaxing family time in HOW long?!" TreMarion contrives. "Tynie can't retire. Her heart won't let her." Cody notes. Reaching out to scruff his hair, Tynie objects "I can retire sweets, it's just gonna take a bit to get used to." Gently pulling her hand from his hair, Cody believes that, the kids resuming their interactions. When appropriate, the adults join in the conversation, everyone's day looking brighter than many before it.

"Guys, since we've all gotten together…" Sasha initiates. "That was a given honey, especially with certain items that I believe I planted in your SUV." Tynie cuts off. T gives Tynie a bit of an upset look, Sasha sanctioning "She had my permission, we actually exchanged those consents." Desisting immediately, T smiles, holding his wife. Mike and Bobby turn to face Tynie and Megan, whom only smile. "By the sounds of it, you guys are in for a bit of a long night." TreMarion presumes. "Daddy!" Sasha and Tynie squeal. Megan instigates "Yeah, I just learned where Tynie learned how to understate." The salacious implication isn't lost on Mike and Bobby, whom shriek "Megan!" T doesn't answer that at all, he just keeps holding Sasha.

Checking the time on his phone, TreMarion tells the group that after another hour, it's advised everyone go home. Agreeing to that, they all spend time conversing. Not telling what's meant in the conversation involving "A long night," the ladies begin the chain of exchanging love after just under that hour timeline. Tynie and Bobby leave first, TreMarion bringing up the rear of those departing Mike's. Finally releasing the fact she was unconvinced by how T behaved today, Tynie picks apart his actions piece by piece.

"Don't tell Sasha I'm doing this, I just don't think T's change is real. Not just yet." Tynie volunteers. "No, go on. I think you're right." Bobby rebukes, driving them home. TreMarion knows Bobby's behaviors towards Tynie have been genuine, but with T that's debatable. In a bizarre twist, even little Cody doubts the authenticity of T's behavior today, telling Megan as Mike locked the home. "You know what son; I'm making a decision here and now. You don't have to believe T, and nor does your mother. Let T act as he will, just use his actions leaving you unsure of what to believe a lesson on what NOT to do as a man. Your mother knows I won't let T hurt either of you two." Mike denounces. Megan encourages Cody to listen to Mike on this one, and in moments, the child does.

Keeping her confusion to herself for now, Sasha helps her spouse get Ty-Leah and Junior inside. As she relaxes in the living room with them, T's disallowed locking the house by TreMarion. T has the audacity to ask how he handled today right in front of the kids, TreMarion discrediting "You don't bring up anything with a potential adult undertone around the kids. Now, I'm going to check both our SUV's, to see if anything was left in them. Should I find something, I will put it in a location away from Ty-Leah and Junior's line of sight. Do not stop me." Going right to a spot beside his wife, T doesn't answer that, the family elder acting out every bit of his latest idea. Doubling back to secure the house, TreMarion alerts "I have a call to make, ones I will not do in front of the kids. If I am disturbed for anything that isn't urgent in the process of making that call, it will not be pretty. By the way Sasha, I'm not upset with you." "Yes Daddy." Sasha concurs, again T not answering.

Heading right to his room, and locking the door, TreMarion calls Tynie and Mike. Getting Megan and Bobby instead, T's behavior today is discussed, sparing no detail or obscenity. "To tell you the truth, I was suspicious." Megan enlightens. "Turnabouts are fair play guys. He left us wondering when shit would hit. I say it's perfectly reasonable to let him know we don't trust how quickly his tones have been changing. There's a hitch though, we don't do it in front of the kids. If Cody's already been told to be watchful of trusting T, keep that up." Bobby purports.

"Bobby, that's not a half bad idea. By the way Mike has already warned Cody." Megan alludes. "As well he should have. Oh, and should I find out Sasha's just as suspicious as we are, I'm telling her to do the same thing. Bobby's right, turnabouts are fair play." TreMarion stipulates. Closing the topic of T, in it's entirety for the time being, they end the call with "Love you, goodnight." Two of the phones in that conversation get set aside, TreMarion holstering his. Retracing his steps to the living room, the family elder silently takes his seat in the recliner.

As Ty-Leah and Junior are laid out to nap for a bit, Sasha sits by T, retracting "I don't know what to make of how you've been today. I don't like the fact you asked that while the kids were in the room. I'm answering you with Daddy as a witness because I do not want you starting anything. That's right T, I don't know what you're capable of anymore. I don't know how far you're willing to take things, either. I'm bringing this up in front of the kids, even though Daddy said it's wrong to, but there's another reason. That is, and the entire family will back me on it, you're playing with more than just my heart. You're gambling with Ty-Leah and Junior's stability. You have no idea the great amount of proving yourself you have to do. Not just for me, but for the entire family. You've behaved like what you want matters, and the family has to walk on eggshells around you. All the time, no matter what. Even me, and that's offensive. If you desire for me to even remotely believe you in terms of changing your ways, you must make my wishes, Daddy's relaxation, and the concreteness of Ty-Leah and Junior's stability priorities. I am not setting a deadline for that, because those don't deserve one! That's all I'm saying about the entire matter, so don't bring it up again! I'm even asking Daddy to have the family do the same thing, not bring this up again!"

"I assure you T; she has every right to say that. I can't do that last part until tomorrow; it's starting to get late." TreMarion assures. Seeing flashes of what all he could lose before his eyes, T folds "I know she does." "You know what? I've changed my mind. I'm alerting them now Sasha, as per your request." TreMarion overhauls, going for his phone. Texting Bobby and Mike, TreMarion reports "T got a SCATHING review from Sasha… You know what on. As of right now, we are NOT to bring it up again. Sasha's request, that I agree with. I was asked to send this. Love you." Tynie and Megan get that, them sending "I was waiting for her to make that decision. Love you too."

Settling their phone down, Tynie paraphrases "Effective immediately, all things connected to T's behavior are to be dropped. Permanently. Sasha apparently served T his own ass in front of Daddy. I don't know if Ty-Leah and Junior were in the room, but if they were, I have a fucked up feeling Sasha worked their stability into her serving T his own ass. Sasha doesn't want that strife around the kids, the drama about T's behaviors, not anymore. I'm suspecting Sasha doesn't want T to crash Megan and Mike's wedding with it, either. By the way, Mike, Megan, and Daddy are with me on this. It's about damn time we dropped that!" "That was excellent on Sasha then." Bobby remarks.

Mike and Megan hash out TreMarion's text, doing so right in front of Cody. Coming to a similar consensus, Mike continues "That doesn't mean your Mom and I want you taking anything T does as how to act as a man, Cody. In fact, use it as proof of what a real man ISN'T." "Will do, Daddy." Cody oaths.

TreMarion sees Sasha's unhappy, offering to console her. "No Daddy, you acting like you have to wait on us hand and foot is just as retired as a certain reputation of Tynie's." Sasha regulates. TreMarion sees the point, sitting back as T gets loosely held by his wife.

T doesn't say anything after having folded to Sasha's demands; instead he delicately kisses her, and aims to make dinner. Having nobody to blame but himself, T goes about cooking, as his silence is retained. TreMarion and Sasha decide to go ahead and get Ty-Leah and Junior ready for bed, doing so as T made the meal. Coming back into the living room, they see T start doling out the dinner, with the kids being first. Behaving as their servant, T's moves go uncontested, later cleanup is his turf as well. Holding Ty-Leah long enough for Sasha to take that evening pill, T learns both children are ready to be tucked in. Handling that as a trio, every bit of the tradition is upheld, as is the way T's end table gets adorned afterwards. Sasha showers, locking the door so T can't come in, her returning to the master bedroom after twenty minutes. T doesn't lock the door when he showers, making his way back to the bed after the same timeline.

"I had special things prepared for us tonight. I got them when I, Tynie and Megan went out. I don't know whether I should use them or get them returned. I do know if I do the latter one, getting the refunds' going to be a bitch." Sasha ruminates. "If I may recommend it, use them. There's no point in giving yourself any more hassle. Especially with the fact we as a family came to Tynie for so much in terms of a certain reputation. You know the one we FINALLY retired today?" T recommends. Staring into his eyes, Sasha resolves "You know something? You're right."  
>Leaving the bed, she changes, T indeed getting a rise out of what Sasha is now wearing. Adjusting himself right in front of her, T growls "Damn baby…." Seductively approaching him, Sasha demands in a sultry voice "Get naked. Now." Leaping from the mattress, T rushes to comply, his wife soon shoving him back-first onto the bed. In a lusty and husky voice, Sasha desires "What do you say to us making this a long and wild night?" "Yeahh baby…." T howls, running his hands all over her new lingerie. In place of tearing it off, T preserves the outfit while taking it off of Sasha. From that moment, the rest of their night is truly long and wild. Crashing into him as they could make love no more, Sasha breathlessly premeditates "I'm going to make you horny enough to cause you to adjust yourself in front of me more often. It was hot to see!" Smiling at that idea, T leans down, kissing his wife passionately. Covering her in the same move, they soon fall asleep with Sasha using T as if he was her bed.<p>

By this point Cody's asleep; dinner for that household is had and cleared from by now, that being done a bit later than usual. Mike's sitting up in bed, after being told to do so while naked. Stunned, yet wanting to know what his fiancée has intended, he obeyed. Megan comes back into the room, wearing a piece of lingerie she's never owned before. Seeing her in it, Mike grunts "Damn!" Watching his body respond to her present attire, Megan comes to the bed, and then begins prowling her man. Kissing him before "What's gotten into you" can be asked, she sleekly sits on Mike's now-raging boner.

Having nothing on her mind but wild sex, Megan proves it, their kiss ending. Taking out every emotion and shred of her need on the endowment pulsing between her legs, Megan blows Mike's mind. His hands roaming her outfit and frame, the lingerie is barely saved from being shredded off. Fucking, kissing, and Megan showing off lingerie only to have it removed mid-fuck, becomes a cycle for their night, the couple not sleeping until they'd entirely spent one another. Covering up, cuddling and recuperating, they whisper "love you" and consider every bit of today over.

Tynie and Bobby's night closes out nearly the same as the other two households, her pill and their phone charging prior to anything else transpiring in their room. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she's a romantic aggressor, kissing Bobby passionately. As they pull their lips apart, she challenges "I'm going to get into something much sexier, and more arousing than you've seen me in before. By the time I do, I want you naked, sat back in bed, hands to your sides."

"You got it." Bobby accepts, waiting until she grabs a bag and leaves for her closet. Laid out as she desired, Bobby wonders what's in store, his wife strutting back in what she described. Taking her sweet time to get to the bed's edge, Tynie's implied tactics work, making Bobby hornier and harder. Hovering over him, she huskily directs "Lay back." Flopping against the bed, her man complies. Kneeling with one leg on either side of his hips, Tynie strips out of the new lingerie, aiming to save it. Dropping herself all the way onto his manhood, with it filling her to the brinks, Tynie screams "Ohh Bobby!" He glares at her, lust blazing in his eyes, Tynie reciprocating it in hers. His hands leave his sides, cupping hers, as their control is mutually lost. Sweaty, seriously aroused, and direly in need to get off, the couple later shares in one body-wracking orgasm.

Splayed out on top of him, the couple recuperates, creating a pattern for their alone time tonight. Collapsing into one another after the last romp, Tynie's held extra close by Bobby. He only denies her that halfway to cover them up, receiving yet another passionate kiss. As that ends, the two fall asleep.

TreMarion's not bothered to fall in love again, and the family respects that. His phone charges, his head hit the pillow, his verdict in terms of today: done.

In a nutshell, the family's plan for T went from Turnabouts is fair play to: just let him be. The original plan came after the entire family was left suspicious of her husbands' behaviors. Relating to Bobby's progress related to "proving himself" to Tynie, it's gone quite well. The ladies' and guys' time went off without an issue, which served as a break for the family. The hell-raising reputation Tynie's possessed for so long, and the family's used to their advantage, is now retired. By TreMarion's orders, and the family's concern for her, which back them. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior bonded, and learned many things today. TreMarion was right, tonight was long for the family's three couples, but for very passionate reasons.

Now the family goes on anticipating Mike and Megan's wedding, as the main ways they have are kept in the meantime. Without realizing it immediately, there was liberation for the entire family that came out of one thing from Sasha, her:

Scathing Review of T….


	212. Ch 212

Title: "It's Logan These Days…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next day kept to the flow of the past two, it's now Mike and Megan's big day. Tynie and Bobby are up first, knowing they have a bit to do before everyone gets to their house. The couple's morning regimen ended as well, Tynie and Bobby have now taken to making the wedding cake. TreMarion's up right after them, not knowing so, he heads to obtain the rose bouquet for the wedding. Deciding at the flower shop to go ahead and get those roses for the entire wedding instead of just the one bouquet, the family elder contacts Tynie and Bobby to let them know. Taking the call, Tynie insists upon unloading TreMarion's SUV, figuring she can set all that to the kitchen bar for now.

Agreeing to that, they exchange love and hang u, with T calling right behind the family elder. "No dude, we're not changing up much of anything in my house. It's too dangerous, since there are kids involved. I'll need you to swing by so you and Bobby can get rid of the kitchen table, we don't use the damn thing." Tynie recalibrates. "When Dad gets back from his errand with the flowers, I will. I'll need him to watch the kids." T counter-offers. "No dude, don't do it that way. Bring Sasha and the kids, I'll watch them with her long enough for you and Bobby to handle ridding of our kitchen table. He can't answer this right now; he's keeping eyes on that cake." Tynie redefines. "I'll be bringing Dad's wedding outfit too then, he left it here." T forfeits. "That'll work dude, love ya." Tynie closes, receiving love back before the call's ended. Bobby'd heard everything his wife said, realizing "You were right with all that."

Approaching and kissing him, Tynie winds up going outside to unload TreMarion's SUV. Bobby tells the family elder the plan, obtaining immediate understanding. T, Sasha and the kids arrive after Tynie'd made her third trip to TreMarion's SUV, her assisting in getting them inside. Bobby moved the flowers temporarily, to the coffee table, leaving the cake to cool on the stove. "I'm supposed to keep the flowers watered and fed; you and Bobby have the kitchen table to remove. It's to be dismantled another day. Bobby's orders." TreMarion recaps. With that, Tynie leads Sasha to the kids' room, stashing TreMarion's outfit for the wedding in a corner. After the kitchen table's removed, and placed beside the garage, T comes in to check on his wife and kids.

"Sis, there's two viable reasons Bobby ordered that kitchen table be dismantled another day. Insurance purposes, for one, especially with our family's business history. For two, we're hosting a wedding and he wanted to negate any chance of injury with that." Tynie proposes, Sasha having asked about that. "That's what he told me babe." T vouches, announcing his presence in the room. "That is vying bulls!" Ty-Leah squeals, Junior repeating it. Sasha and Tynie decide then to take the kids out to Bobby and TreMarion, with T tailing them.

Giggling with every step, they leave Bobby and the family elder curious, until the giggles stop. With the kids in their arms, Tynie and Sasha smile. "Papa, Aunt Tynie said Uncle Bobby was vying bulls with his orders!" Junior attests. "Yeah, Uncle Bobby vying bulls!" Ty-Leah repeats. "Awwhhh." TreMarion proudly purrs. Seeing the proud smile on Bobby's face, T explains how that all came out. "Tynie said viable, the kids tried it, came out…" T starts. "Vying bulls!" Ty-Leah and Junior interrupt. The way that happened makes all the adults laugh, then Sasha hands Junior to Bobby. "You two have done enough. I'll arrange these flowers. After that, all I gotta do before we change is ice the cake." "Yeah, that's already done." TreMarion imparts. Tynie nearly contests that, but Ty-Leah intrudes "Aunt Tynie, Papa doing his parts!" "Ohh, ok cutie. I'll stand down." Tynie cedes, sitting by her spouse. Sasha heads to arrange the flowers, coming back twenty minutes later.

"I feel bad. I and Bobby are going to be the most casually dressed people for this wedding." Tynie regrets. "You are housesitting and watching Cody tonight sis, it's justifiable." T justifies. "Tynie, don't think that way. T's right this time. Besides, you misspoke. I advised everyone except Mike and Megan to go more casual with this. It was intentional, because after the wedding and our little reception, T and Sasha have Ty-Leah and Junior to care for. I'm on break, by Sasha's request." TreMarion confesses. "He did tell us that. We were asked not to say anything until you went there. It came out after our, as you said, history with businesses, resurfaced… AGAIN." Sasha confirms. "T, since Bobby and I have the twins in our arms, ya mind gettin' us some drinks dude?" Tynie asks. "Not without backup he won't. I'm not chancing any injuries today." TreMarion condemns, following T to the kitchen.

Waiting for those, Sasha recalls Megan saying she doesn't believe in all the marriage "jinxes." Taking a quick look at Tynie, it's noticed by Sasha and Bobby that recollection brought on relief. Ty-Leah and Junior have their drinks first, then the ladies, and lastly the men already in the house. Sasha and Tynie care for getting the twins changed for the wedding, then return them to Bobby and T. Ducking out to change themselves, Tynie and Sasha later switch out their husbands holding those two children. T winds up changing clothes last, giving him the chance to clean up from the drinks. TreMarion hands Bobby the marriage license, that being pocketed just as Mike pulls up to the house. Tynie gets up, letting Megan and Cody in first, with Mike shortly behind them. Regrouping, they all head for the now-created gap in furnishings in Tynie's house.

Megan's so happy she starts to cry, which confuses Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior. Tynie kneels to them, soothing "It's ok angels, Megan's happy. We all are." Nodding at her, they assume positions in that area, Bobby standing before everyone. Mike and Megan face each other, little Cody nervously trying to get to the rings. Ty-Leah impresses everybody, sating in Cody's ear "Not yet, cutie. Uncle Bobby will tell you.." Turning to watch that happen, every adult in the family brags "They're so cute together." Returning to the start of the actual wedding, Bobby asks if they have their own vows.

"Megan, you've been my world since we first got together. No matter what this life throws at us, I'm staying by your side. You will not suffer, nor will Cody, because my life's mission will be as it has been: To care for, love, and protect you through the rest of our lives. My devotion shall remain eternal, and as best I can with my two hands: you and Cody's lives will remain in happiness." Mike vows. Megan's turn, and through happy tears she swears "Mike, you've been the center of my life since we first came together. My devotion is forever. Your happiness in this life will be my mission, that and as well for Cody. I love you."

Bobby smiles, and then asks for the rings, and what happens next is absolutely adorable. Cody's so anxious and nervous; he mistakenly tries to put Megan's ring on Ty-Leah. Not wanting to embarrass him, Ty-Leah turns and hands the ring to Bobby, doing the same with Mike's. "Ohhh…." Every other adult sighs, Mike and Megan finally having the rings for one another in hand. Tynie kneels down to Cody, causing a short break in the actual wedding. "Little Brother, that was cute. Relax little brother..." Tynie whispers, getting a nod back. Arising to her feet, Tynie gives an unspoken cue for the wedding to go on.

Looking at Mike, Bobby instructs "Repeat after me. With this ring, I, Mike Logan, become yours forever, Megan Wheeler." Gazing with love in his eyes, Mike repeats Bobby, sliding the ring to Megan's finger. Megan's holding her ring for Mike in the other hand, not too long after told to repeat the same line, but make it for Mike. She does, the two holding hands, as Bobby surmises "You may kiss your bride." The kiss is a bit chaste, Bobby waiting until they separate. Turning to face the small crowd, Megan and Mike hear Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior cheer as Bobby booms "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Mike Logan!" Hugging before they leave that now-changed area of the house, everyone retires to the living room.

TreMarion surprises everyone, leaving that part of the home, going right to the fridge. T follows him, leaving the kids with Bobby, Tynie, and Sasha. Megan and Mike are steadily kissing, basking in the celebration of their moment. Breaking off the kisses, the adults all get served a bottle of Dom Perignon that Tynie and Bobby didn't know they had. As for the kids, they get diet soda this time, done in a way so they don't get hurt. Mike and Megan execute the interlinked elbows sharing of that wine perfectly, Ty-Leah and Cody sitting extra closely as they had their soda. Junior brings up the other side, the kids having been sat together between Sasha and Tynie. Setting the glasses aside, Megan surprises everyone when she hands the bouquet to T, saying "I know how close Ty-Leah and Cody are becoming. This is hers." Mike does similarly with the garter, which he kept in a pocket, attributing "We didn't want to do it the way it's normally done in front of the little ones." Respecting that, yet still keeping the happy aura about the room, Bobby gets up, only to be contested by TreMarion "No son, I've got this." Sitting back down, Bobby can't stop smiling, nor can anyone else in the home. Knowing he has a marriage license to sign, the group's diverted from, that handled with the license temporarily re-pocketed.

About to serve everyone alone, TreMarion's greeted by T, whom provides assistance. Tynie looks at her husband and eludes "I've just got one thing to secure, and then I'll be with the rest of you. I just gotta get it from Bobby." Knowing what she meant, nobody stops Tynie, who's only gone ten minutes. Megan's worried about how they're going to execute the honeymoon, because of the fact Cody rode with her and Mike. "Simple solution sis, let Tynie and Bobby take him home. They're going to housesit for you anyway." Sasha solves. Megan breathes a sigh of relief, and then she and Mike keep to the traditional sharing of wedding cake between man and wife. Everyone else follows suit, and yet again, T sees to it that cleanup is handled.

Refusing to dare protest that move, everyone relaxes together for a while. Ty-Leah's so cute with the bouquet, sniffing it and sharing the sniffs with Cody. TreMarion stands up, getting pictures of everyone, deciding to send them to the others another time. Although T'd already cleaned up from it all, he arises, retrieving sodas for everyone. Sharing in those, this time Tynie defaults "No way are you cleaning up from this T. You've worked enough around here. Bobby and I got that part." Sitting down as he nodded, T overhears Junior at last protest "Hey now, we saw Mike and Megan kiss. What about you Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie?!"

Chuckling as that surprised them; both couples soothe the child's reason to protest, quickly kissing before him. Ty-Leah and Junior hug right in front of everyone, then Cody asks "Sasha, are you ok with my kissing Ty-Leah's cheek or not?" "On the cheek is fine, nothing more until you're both older." Sasha scolds, with a smile. Ty-Leah beats Cody to kissing a cheek, only to get hers done in return. Junior doesn't want to do that with Cody, instead they shortly hug again.

Permitting the kids a little time to interact, once these sodas are over, Sasha and T prepare to take Ty-Leah and Junior home. Sasha's worried she overstepped bounds with Cody, T assuring "They're fine with it, honey. If they had an issue with your decision, they'd tell you. I bet you anything they were about to decide the same thing." TreMarion decrees "So Mike and Megan can go on to their honeymoon, I am overstepping bounds. Everything that's here is to be left here until those two return. As for the flower, that's an exception, they're to come home with us, T." Cody and Ty-Leah reach out for each other, hugging and exchanging short kisses to one another's cheeks. "No Dad, the flowers stay here. They served their purpose. The only flowers I want you taking home are from the bouquet that is now Ty-Leah's. Megan, you and Mike can go on to your honeymoon anytime you'd like. Make sure Tynie has your housekeys before you do though." Bobby denies. Tossing those her way, Mike cites "Yeah, that's done." Standing before her husband, Tynie leans down, kissing him and catching the keys in the same move. "That was….." Cody starts. "AWESOME!" Junior and Ty-Leah finish. Tynie and Bobby's kiss was kept short, her laughing "Yeah I thought so."

After about ten more minutes, Tynie and Bobby see T, Sasha, Ty-Leah, Junior and TreMarion out. Cody sees the overnight bag Bobby'd left by the door, trying to pick it up. "No sweetheart. I don't want you hurt." Tynie chides, taking it from Cody. Scruffing his hair, Tynie gives a worried smile, as Bobby verifies "She's right little brother, that would have hurt you." Turning to face the newlywed couple, Tynie insures "We're good guys. Don't hold off your honeymoon on account of us, we got this." Arising to exchange hugs, and love with Tynie, Bobby and their son, their departure begins. That's done differently than usual, Mike and Megan leaving, because of him carrying her out the house and towards Megan's SUV. Setting her down, getting his wife inside, Mike drives them off, to where Megan doesn't know.

Tynie, Bobby, and Cody remain at the house, them getting the child ready to go home. Once that's done, he holds Cody's hand, as Bobby carries the overnight bag and locks their house. Making it to her SUV, Tynie gets Cody secured, then takes to the drivers' seat. Bobby stashes their overnight bag by him, the three finally traveling on to Mike's. For the first time in a while, the peace of the day so far has gone pretty much undeterred. With Sasha's and Mike's houses now having occupants, their night begins, without a worry in the world.

Mike gets his new wife to their destination, Megan reeling in happiness and shock. After parking her SUV, he insists upon carrying their bags, with her arm going around his waist. A bellhop takes the bags, after showing up behind them at the reservation desk, Megan overhearing "Reservation for Logan. Your Presidential suite." Getting the two aligned with that, and on their way, Mike again picks Megan up, insisting upon carrying her with every step through the threshold. Loving it, she giggles, until he lays her out on the bed. Locking the room, Mike figures the rest can be dealt with later. Re-approaching his wife, Mike gives her a deeper kiss, the romantic side of their honeymoon beginning. Undressing and consummating their marriage, Mike later leaves Megan sated and sleeping long enough to get what they brought for the honeymoon into order. Rejoining his wife in the bed, the couple's wedding night ensues in mixes of romance and heated intimate passions.

The rest of the family doesn't bother those two, feeling it's best to let them enjoy their honeymoon. Amazingly enough, no matter comes down the pike that warrants a call between Sasha's and Mike's houses. Given the fact they'd all interacted already today, it's decided that tonight is a "night off" from everyone calling to converse with the kids. TreMarion stashes Ty-Leah's bouquet in a keepsake carrier, as T and Sasha get their kids ready to end their day.

While keeping eyes on Mike's house, Tynie and Bobby learn that Cody's a real easy kid to watch. Tynie's cheek is kissed by Bobby, her being asked to sit back with Cody. Complying, Tynie sees her husband go off to make dinner. Cody recollects the part of the wedding where "Ty-Leah covered him," feeling bad. "No honey, don't. It was adorable. Besides, she wanted to show you that. She wanted you to see she'd cover you when she felt it was right. Honey, that was the point behind what she did." Tynie convinces. Looking into her eyes, Cody's unsure of that answer, Tynie spending the time it took Bobby to make dinner explaining. "So, I didn't mess up Mama and Daddy's wedding?" Cody worries. "No, you didn't. You actually helped your Mom and Dad. They were happy, but they were nervous. Seeing you two doing that calmed them, which is just what they needed." Bobby alters.

Bringing the meal over to his wife and Cody, nobody in that house has another concern. Tynie clears from it, and then ducks out to take her pill, before rejoining her spouse and Cody in the living room. Sitting down with a bit of a flop, Tynie celebrates "Today was amazing." Cody nods, Bobby agreeing "It sure was, beautiful." Cody then lays out with his feet by Bobby, and his head in Tynie's lap, her soothing "Ohh honey, you must be tired. You relax, sweets, we're good." As Cody dozes off, Bobby goes to kiss his wife shortly, and then does a cursory check of the property. Re-entering the home, he pockets Mike's keys, deciding in silence to keep them on him until they go to bed.

Reclaiming his place on the couch, Bobby does so gently, Cody stirring from his nap. "I meant to ask you something Bobby; I hope I didn't time it badly. Is there any way you can teach me all the ways to be a real man… for Ty-Leah? Daddy said I'm not supposed to take those lessons from T anymore, and Mama said TreMarion's done enough for the family." Cody inquires. "Not all the ways, little brother. I will teach you some. You should get some lessons from your Dad, too." Bobby resolves. "By the way sweets, you didn't time that badly. You did it well, believe me." Tynie assents. Willingly accepting that, Cody smiles, Tynie and Bobby now exchanging a bit of a shocked smile.

Sasha's household, has had and cleared from dinner, with her evening pill dose also resolved. T secures the house right after Ty-Leah and Junior are sat in the crib in the living room for a bit. Sitting by his wife's side, the adults have a bit of a happy-go-lucky conversation. Concluding that, they all go through the end-of-day regimen, with Ty-Leah and Junior being put to bed. Hugging one another, the three adults head off to their areas, then TreMarion and T charge their phones.

Electing to share the wedding pictures with the family, upon Mike and Megan's return home, soon the family elder showers, and heads to bed. T and Sasha switch off getting cleaned up, then retire to bed themselves, him double-checking the location of her pills. When it's found everything's in the right place, T covers his wife, whispering "I love you." Sasha repeats "I love you too," as the pair shares in the final kiss for today. Everyone in that home succumbs to sleep, with TreMarion's being more relieved than it's been in several days.

Tynie and Bobby have a simple time of getting Cody cleaned up and tucked in, them leaving a door cracked between the master bedroom and the child's room. Plopped on the bed, back first, Tynie waits for Bobby to join her. Their phone and her pills laid to Mike's end table, the phone set to charge; Bobby doesn't keep his wife delayed long. Covering up and kissing, they whisper their love. Tynie snuggles right up to her spouse, wanting only to sleep in his arms as the happy aura remains around them. Holding her closely, Bobby knows what else is crossing Tynie's mind, choosing to leave it until they're back home. Sleep hits them both, shortly after Cody, everyone except the newlywed couple soon snoring.

Today was one of the family's better ones, and that was timed perfectly. Mike and Megan's wedding went off without a hitch, and so has their honeymoon thus far. Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior made the adults in the family laugh, yet still made them proud. It wasn't until Bobby and Tynie had watch over Cody that a suspicion they'd had was proven. Even with that, and a few concerns after the actual wedding, Tynie and Bobby's family covered each other.

As it's known right now, only a few things remain to be resolved, those are simple and meant for the entire family. One happy thing that everyone this side of Mike and Megan suspects right now, but won't mention is: When Megan gets to say one line, she's going to experience one of her proudest and happiest moments. Should she encounter someone down the line that knew her as "Megan Wheeler," she can look them dead-on in the eyes and brag:

"It's Logan these days."


	213. Ch 213

Title: Wait it out and live on into the future….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Two days after the wedding…..

Mike and Megan pack up from their honeymoon, having experienced the time of their lives. With the bags on him, Mike leads his wife out of the suite, and to her SUV. Stopping only to resolve their reservation, the couple exits, and aims for home not having a problem. Megan's maternal instincts surge as they travel, Mike doing his best to soothe her. Arriving home an hour later, Mike opens the door, Megan coming inside as he takes the bags to the master bedroom. Coming back to the living room, Megan and Mike see Tynie, Bobby and Cody really bonding. Silently sitting down, Mike and Megan overhear the conversation.

Bobby's keeping the "gentleman lessons" as Cody dubbed it to what is suspected to be alright with Megan and Mike. "I'm going to interrupt right there, Bobby. You've been really good to him, both of you. Megan and I don't want you so worried about what you teach him, as we don't see you guys as providing him the wrong kinds of lessons. I appreciate the fact you kept it to what you believed Megan and I would be alright with, but I just wanted that out in the air here and now." Mike intrudes. Cody looks his dad dead-to-rights in the eyes, totally lost.

"Yeah, I got this one. Cody, sweets, what your Dad's saying is: He's cool with how you and Bobby are bonding. Everything we've tried to teach you apparently is within your mom and dad's guidelines. The first night we were here, when you said what you did about Mike not wantin' you to take "gentleman lessons" off of T, your dad just confirmed." Tynie clarifies. "Thanks for staying with him while we were gone, guys. I'm going to make us breakfast and coffee, and then I think you two should go check your house." Megan instigates, kissing Mike's cheek before leaving the room.

Tynie takes their phone, receives a kiss on her cheek from Bobby, and then darts away from Cody. Talking with an agent of the security company, Tynie advises "I did authorize my father for possession of a key to my residence. Apparently it was used in my absence, as I've been housesitting for a relative."

Finding out all the suspicious activity alerts at the residence that came in Tynie's absence, she asks "Can y'all convert those to "consented emergency access" by chance? The relative mainly authorized to monitor my house JUST got back in town. I had no idea my father would do that, but I'm grateful as hell." Understanding that situation, the agent replies "It'll take me about ten minutes, but yeah I can do that." "Honey, I'll hold!" Tynie shrieks. Megan overheard how Tynie explained that to the security company, paraphrasing "It's official, every adult in this house right now owes TreMarion…" "I know his brand, I'll get us covered. Later." Bobby answers.

Cody looks at Mike, wondering "Why'd Tynie just give us one heck of a breeze?" "She won't handle that kind of thing in front of a kid. I respect her for that." Mike returns. Tynie's off the phone with the security company now, getting called by the family elder. "Daddy, I hear tale you kept eyes on my house while Mike and Megan were gone. I love you, and you know full well I worry about you. Daddy, tell me that if there's a next time you do this: you won't check my home after dark. I don't want the cover of night to be some criminal punk's concealer… if you get my drift." Tynie dissents. "I can agree to that." TreMarion accepts.

"Excellent. I just overheard Megan say that tonight; they want Ty-Leah and Cody to talk before 6. I intend to call for me and Bobby to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior after Megan texts us saying Cody's call's over. I overheard all that and I believe it's in accordance with T and Sasha's bedtime set for Ty-Leah and Junior. I may be wrong, but that's my best guess." Tynie guesses. "I'll let them know." TreMarion promises. "Ok Daddy, we love you." Tynie closes, obtaining love back. Hanging up, she makes a way to Bobby, and then re-holsters the phone. "I didn't say any of that." Megan notes. "Work with it anyway, honey. It's a decent plan." Mike coaxes. "Mama, can we go ahead and make that the daily deal?" Cody poses. "Yep, you've been around Tynie alright." Megan laughs. "That's not a bad thing, Cody. Your mom was just pleasant surprised." Mike notifies.

"Hubby, I love ya. You aren't "covering" the entire family with Daddy, we both are. Although I had to do some really funky negotiating with the security company, Daddy really stepped up for us." Tynie challenges. "Really funky negotiating?" Cody inquires. "You really don't want to know what she meant by that." Megan, Bobby, and Mike warn as one. Cody shrugs, accepting that as Tynie leaves the living room, chiding "No dice sista, you aren't cooking all that alone." In the kitchen momentarily after saying that, Tynie lists off everything they'd used and replaced in the homeowner's absence. "Sis, we love ya. The replacements weren't the same brand, they were the better ones. I went a bit tech-nerdy on that, researching better and safer brands to expose Cody to. Please don't kill me." Tynie considers. "Mike, tell me you heard that!" Megan yells. "I'm all over it the minute after those two go home." Mike hollers back.

Bobby looks between the two, Tynie convincing "Honey, let them. I mean hell, they didn't see what we did coming. They thought we'd just stick around here, leaving them with a lot more shopping to cover when they came back. For all I know right now, there may come a time the favor's gonna get returned. Somehow. I know that look on Mike's face, he's plotting." "It's not like she's wrong!" Megan and Cody claim together. Tynie overtakes making breakfast, leaving Megan with the coffee. The first thing Megan notices about that entire wing of the kitchen is, all the appliances were replaced. Tapping Tynie on the shoulder, Megan alerts "You're a little shit, you know that, right?" "Proud of it." Tynie teases, now readying to serve the meal.

"Do you…." Cody starts. "Not a clue." Bobby finishes. Mike just laughs, until his wife comes up on him. Leaning down before him, Megan registers "Half our kitchen got overhauled, and I suspect that's not the only part of the house that was." "Bobby stopped me cold on that one, sis. He said the brand replacement, the appliance overhaul as much as was done, was the cap." Tynie corrects. "Daddy, I'm going to get…" Cody begins. "No, son. You're not; this is a deal between me and Bobby. If you go for your piggy bank, I know Tynie well enough to know her heart would be shattered. Your Mom's too, son." Mike intervenes. Readying to serve them, Tynie desires "Heya Megan, would you and Bobby serve this so I can have a quick chat with Cody?" Megan and Bobby nod, then take that task into their hands.

Flopping to the couch next to the child, Tynie wonders "Now sweets, why are you so gung-ho to give up your piggy bank for me?" "A man takes care of a woman. I'm trying to be a man." Cody mutters. "Ohhh honey, it's alright. There's another way you can be a man this time, and take a gentleman lesson. All you gotta do is sit back, watch Bobby and Mike, while relaxing." Tynie consoles. Bobby and Megan hear that, bringing everything into the living room.

"Son, she's right. You are doing really well with becoming a gentleman. I know you want to do more, but your timing's just a bit off. That's ok, because your Dad and Bobby have it this time. You'll know when it's your time to rise, and be a gentleman. Trust me." Megan insures. Eating after that, the entire area goes silent, Tynie later departing to take her morning pill. "Bobby, go check on her. Daddy told me those pills are for her health, and she waited this long." Cody urges. Bobby doesn't even take the time to nod at the child, racing from the room. Meeting up with his wife, Tynie confines "I'm going to catch hell from Mike for not having taken my pill sooner. I scared the shit out of you, and possibly Cody. I know it was wrong of me to wait this long for my meds." "Yeah, that's another "deal with Mike" that I've got to make." Bobby refers, knowing his wife's unspoken reasons.

Escorting her back to the others, Tynie and Bobby see Megan consoling Cody. "Mama, those pills keep Tynie healthy! Her waiting like that scares me!" Cody wails. "Cody, I need to explain. I have a deal with T and Sasha where I can just leave the room, take the pill, and come back. I was ignorant; I forgot to confirm if that deal carried over to here. That's not your fault, honey. It's all mine. I love the fact you respect me, and that you concerned over me, but those pills are an adult matter. I don't yet know if your parents will let me explain why that is. If they don't, I'll understand." Tynie explains.

"Cody, she does in fact have that deal with Sasha carried over. She didn't confirm it last time we were all together, because of the fact she felt that topic would wreck me and you mom's wedding day. It's confirmed now, and you don't need to worry. The reason she tagged the pills as an adult matter is: they're prescribed to an adult. Tynie doesn't want you kids exposed to prescriptions that aren't yours, because that's dangerous." Mike describes. Leaning against Bobby, with fretting tears in her eyes, Tynie pleads "Sweets, believe your dad on this…"

Shaking against her husband, Tynie's quickly held as Megan looks up. "Cody, she really didn't mean to hurt or upset you. She didn't want that for you. Her motives for waiting on the confirmation were pure, as were the intentions behind her waiting today. She won't do that again, because she knows everything's settled." Megan coaxes. "Ok Mama." Cody sighs. Raggedly breathing at first, Tynie swears "Cody, you weren't lied to. Your mom just read me like a book, your dad too!"

Stunning his parents, Cody taps out of Megan's hold, walking right up on Tynie. He can only wrap his arms around her above the knee, but he gives that hug his all. "I'm good, now you relax too." Cody goads. Looking down at him, Tynie promises "I will honey." Releasing her, Cody walks tall every step back to the couch. "By the way Cody, nicely done." Mike and Bobby applaud. Megan kisses her son's cheek, adding "That was impressive."

Calming moment-by-moment, Tynie soon apprises "Mike, here's how you're "all over it" as you told your wife. In the event you guys are housesittin' for me and Bobby sometime, and you think some of the stuff in our house isn't up to snuff: you do like I pulled. Simple and it gives you a chance to kick back with your wife and son today man." Megan and Mike look between each other, then squarely at Bobby, who informs "I was just about to say that, she did as a way to show Cody she's good." "If that's what you two want." Megan falters. "Mama, I don't think they'd say it if they didn't mean it." Cody assumes. "It is a fair deal, sweetheart." Mike concurs.

Changing the entire conversation on a dime, Cody announces "I'm going to save my piggy bank. I have to, I think it's fair to pay Bobby for helpin' me get somethin' special for Ty-Leah." "You pay me nothing. We can arrange the rest another day." Bobby denies. Halting the conversation on that note, they go around hugging, Tynie and Bobby wishing Mike, Megan and Cody a good one before they ready to leave. Tynie carries the overnight bag this time, or at least tries to, Bobby conjuring "Cody, watch this. If you see your woman trying to carry anything this large, it's simple to change that fact." With a kiss to her cheek, Bobby swiftly takes the bag, Cody beaming "That is easy!" Mike follows them, only locking up after Tynie and Bobby pull away from his house.

Driving on, Bobby catches his wife texting Mike from the corner of his eye. "Mike: I forgot to tell ya. To keep information that's best suited for your insurance purposes away from Cody's eyes... I planted it. In your dresser. Top drawer left hand side. Look for a manila folder marked "For Mike or Megan's eyes alone. When you open that folder, you'll understand why I planted it out of Cody's line of sight." Reading that, Mike goes to the specified location, finding said folder. On the left, is a paper-clipped list of serial numbers under this label "No way in hell. Research provided that the parts in the appliances bearing these numbers had one of three MASSIVE issues: One, poorly refurbished parts. Two, faulty or otherwise dangerous connections. Or three, the company which made them has gone under and no warrantees can be honored now." Listing the numbers, and the type of appliance it was, Tynie signed it "Sorry dude, didn't want you guys hurt. Tynie." Checking the paper to the other side, Mike sees this label "For your insurance purposes, here's the list of serial numbers and product types that were considered upgrades." Reading that list of serial numbers, Mike vows "Tynie, you little shit!" Putting the folder away, Mike goes back to his wife and child. "Daddy?" Cody frets, seeing the expression of shock on Mike's face.

"I'm ok son; it's nothing for you to worry about." Mike discredits. Sitting next to his spouse, Mike keeps what he discovered largely to himself. Tynie and Bobby are still out, her waiting for a reply from Mike or Megan one. Heading into a store to pick up TreMarion's gifts, the reply finally comes, Megan sending "I appreciate how you addressed that information for me and Mike. Cody's napping now, and Mike showed me the folder. If that kind of thing happens again, plant that information in the end table drawer. I know you didn't know our preference, so now you do. We're good. REALLY Good…. Trust me!" Tynie's reply "Confession: I thought you or Mike one kept an emergency firearm in your end table drawers. Hence why I planted that folder where I did."

Mike sees that, as Megan's sat back against him, Mike whispering "Hey, that's plausible." "We don't do that sis, not with Cody around. Mike and I understand you weren't aware of that until now." Megan sends back. "Speakin' of Cody, can one of y'all get him to please understand that me and Bobby will NEVER take a dime from him? When Cody said he's payin Bobby for helpin' with a gift for Ty-Leah, it broke Bobby's heart. Mine too. We ain't like that." Tynie requests. "Tynie, Mike says he's all over that. He says this time you can't convert what that means." Megan retorts. Deeming that fair, and wishing them a "Good one" the conversation's ended. Holstering their phone to her side, Tynie and Bobby at last go in to retrieve TreMarion's gifts.

Tynie's bizarre luck resurfaces, her bumping into a high rank with the security system company. "Hey hon, as the wife of the account holder for my house, I have a question. Is there any way possible you can alter the authorizations for residential access in my or my husbands' absence for our address?" Tynie proposes.

"How so?" The high rank asks. Going to her toes, Tynie whispers "Make TreMarion Wilman an emergency reserve authorized entity. I don't like blasting my Dad's name in public. Too many potential scammers and hackers out there dude." "Good reason. I can make that happen here and now." "While you're at it, can you make that retroactive? Going back 45 days, so that those suspicious activity alerts the fucker I dealt with this morning, whom by the way RATHER LITERALLY threatened my entire family within a millimeter of our basic human rights, let me know about?" Tynie demands.

"Give me his name first." The high rank requires. "Kurtis Maefeld." Tynie remembers. "Give me ten minutes, and your account related wishes will be real. I'll need to speak to the account holder on the phone later this evening. To discuss compensation for the heinous acts you suffered." The high rank educates. "My number should be in the system. Call me then." Bobby offers. "Other than that hon, we'll wait." Tynie precludes. "I can't do 45 days, I can do 90." The high rank worries. "Even fuckin' better!" Tynie cheers. Shrugging, the high rank makes it happen, and then hands Tynie the forms to be signed. Signing as the wife of the account holder, she pockets their copies.

"For the record, sir. We aren't mad at you; we're still rather offended at the actions of Kurtis Maefeld." Tynie ascribes. "I would be too, and believe me; those will be resolved by the time I'm off work. I'll even work late tonight to see to that!" The high rank oaths. Tynie and Bobby nod, then leave that part of the store, aiming to get the rest of their shopping done.

In that process, Tynie stops several patrons from buying the products that she and Bobby replaced at Mikes, repeatedly warning "You save money up front, but in the end, it'll cost you your ass. LITERALLY. That shit is just barely dodging a mass-recall and it's also a high risk against you and your homes." Heeding that warning, all those patrons go away from those products, finding better ones. Going on home, they mutter "Bumping into that chick was a blessing." Bobby saw that every single time, proudly smiling as he eventually wraps an arm around his wife.

They bump into T, Sasha, the twins, and TreMarion, Tynie squealing "Sorry guys!" "Don't be. You just helped quite a bit of people. Now what's up with my favorite brand of scotch and bourbon being in your cart?" TreMarion diffuses. Bobby tells all, mentioning that he and Tynie felt indebted for what the family elder did while they were gone. "You put that all back, son. You owe me nothing. Hell, you'd do the same for our house!" TreMarion orders. "Daddy, I need to talk to you right quick." Tynie forewarns. Approaching her, the family elder soon learns what she and Bobby did with the security company. "One favor, I need you to very quickly and very quietly warn Sasha that I very highly suspect we're getting together to resolve family business. If she asks, that's all you know until Bobby gets a certain call." Tynie requests. "Not a problem. I suspected as much." TreMarion supports, going to Sasha's side. As Bobby puts the alcohols back, Tynie takes a chance to interact with Ty-Leah and Junior. Rejoining his wife, the couple's not stopped right away.

Sasha's updated, and she changes that, addressing "I know you guys have missed them. For everyone's safety, I'd rather not have interactions between the four of you happening in a store aisle." Retreating after giving both Ty-Leah and Junior a kiss to their cheeks, Tynie and Bobby agree "Point made." Following them through the store, this time Bobby's the one to stop people from making potentially dangerous purchases. "Baby, I'm just trying to show you I can be frugal." Sasha pines to T. "I know that beautiful, but Bobby's right on this. The way he's guiding us really is for safety, and it's not a good idea to be cheap on that." T contrives. "He's right sis." Tynie goads. Going from there, all of them wind up flowing out of the store, only to discover they'd parked side by side. "Sasha, I need a word right quick." Tynie insists.

Coming up on her, Sasha hears Tynie state "I hate doing this to those angels, they've missed us. I hate the risk of having to hang up on them so Bobby can resolve what Daddy told you more. I don't know what to do this time, because I don't know how long it'll take for you-know-what, the newest version, to get fixed. The man we're going through for that said something about working late, but I don't know his definition of that either. He was a high rank with the security company, so yeah…" Bobby and T are loading their SUV's, as TreMarion regales to Ty-Leah and Junior "You two know that your Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie love you. They've not been home since Mike and Megan's wedding, and there's a lot at their place which needs taken care of. The only bad news about that is: most of it is too dangerous for them to have you around. They know you love them, and you've missed them. Your safety is a priority in their lives; I dare say it's the top one. They'll call you tomorrow, because what they have to handle may take them well past your bedtime."

Tynie murmurs "I'm so sorry angels." Ty-Leah and Junior don't catch that, but Sasha does. "I know what you're thinking right now, sis. It's untrue. You're not bowing out of anything. You're doing what's right for you two, your house, and I dare say: everyone's safety. That's paramount over most everything, and damn honorable!" Sasha rejects. Closing the back hatch of his SUV, Bobby approaches his wife. "I just hope Ty-Leah and Junior don't someday resent me and Bobby for all this, or any time he and I take to ourselves." Tynie prays. Sasha's jaw drops, T closing the back hatch of their SUV, and rushes the scene. "If anyone's to be resented for anything, it ain't you two. It's me. I've got that cross to bear, and hopefully someday burn. Not you guys. You have every right to alone time, and we'll teach Ty-Leah and Junior that another time. I don't yet know what just came down the pike, but judging by how Dad told them, it ain't pretty. Tynie, you guys didn't yet know this, but if anything you do isn't right with me and Sasha's belief set for Ty-Leah and Junior: She'll sidebar you to let you know. That was a new deal, took effect today. I allowed for that deal because I figured there'd come a time when that sidebar happens and I'm in the middle of repairing something around the house. I allowed it to be a blanket arrangement." T educates, giving Tynie a concerned look.

"T, how many times must one of us say this? You should go into public speakin' dude!" Tynie jests, starting to smile. "That took real stones, man." Bobby appreciates. "Not trying to run how you handle your private property, or raise Ty-Leah and Junior. You two need to get into your SUV immediately before some nosy fuckin YUTZ gets CPS involved!" Tynie cautions, what looked like an unmarked squadcar roll right past their SUV's.

"We love you, but this time: now beats having that problem." Bobby extends. T and Sasha nod, then run to their SUV and leave. Heading home themselves, Tynie drives as Bobby handles a text from TreMarion "We love you. T asked me to relay that for them, they took your warning to mean it was urgent we headed for home." "Understandable. Tynie didn't want to blow an undercover cops' cover, but she saw an unmarked squadcar getting REAL close to us. She just described the vehicle to me, and what I last knew: it matched the description of NYPD's unmarked squadcars. Also we gave that warning based on the reputation CPS has. Love you." Bobby attributes. "Good call guys! You get her settled, and then you deal with that call. You know the one. Love you and goodnight." TreMarion orders, him receiving wishes of love and a good night.

When they arrive home, Tynie handles the overnight bag, as she and Bobby split the shopping bags. Bringing it all inside, she notices the flowers are gone, every bag set down before Bobby locks up. "I need to explain my panic back there. After what hit with that Kurtis fucker, my gut wouldn't stop going off. I really didn't want to bust any cop's cover, nor did I want CPS on our family's nuts like a bad case of ingrown pubic hairs. I meant no dishonor to T and Sasha, or Daddy, or the twins, or you!" Tynie panics. Suddenly holding her from behind, Bobby appraises "You did no wrong, beautiful. Calm down." Holding the bridge of her nose and mouth in her hands for a moment, Tynie stalls an answer. "Ok babe." Tynie soon after whispers, the hold then dispelling, so they can put away everything from the store. In the middle of all that, Bobby gets the call from the high rank with the security company.

"If you can come out to my home, and you agree to only deal with me, we can settle this within the hour. I mean, since you claim to have our compensation in hand right now." Bobby absolves. "After the fact your wife's wisdom saved my wife's life: I'll do any damn thing you want!" The high rank advises. "Fine, you tell my wife that." Bobby precludes, handing the phone over.

Telling Tynie the story, the high rank puts his wife on the line as well. "I owe you so much. My husband told you how." The woman cries. "Nah, you don't. Your husband helped me and mine on a really huge scale. In my book: that and a Heineken had in my name, and we're even." Tynie refuses modestly. Sensing Tynie won't budge on that, the woman calms first, and then provisions "Heineken? Give me three hours and we can make that happen. My husband has to meet with yours." "There's no deadline on that Heineken, honey. Anytime you can." Tynie converts. Accepting that readily, the woman concludes "Tell your husband that mine's out the door right now." "I'll do that." Tynie affirms, hanging up.

"Umm babe, you have a meeting inside the next two hours. Dude's on his way." Tynie re-terms. Bobby nods, approaching his wife; he winds up giving her the deepest kiss they've shared in almost three days. Ending that slowly, Tynie plans "I'll put all this away, so you can be ready for that meeting. We don't yet know when dude's supposed to get here." "Guess again." Bobby declines, the two finishing with putting the items from the store away together. Next comes the overnight bag, and again it's resolved with them side-by-side. Waiting in the living room, Tynie soon takes a call from Megan. "TreMarion told us everything, well Mike actually." Megan initiates. "I didn't ask Daddy to do that. I was about to." Tynie wavers.

"According to Mike, Sasha didn't know that and asked TreMarion to notify us. Mike told TreMarion next time he wants that kind of thing coming straight from you or Bobby because it connects to your house. TreMarion entirely understood." Megan recalls. "You tell Mike I owe his ass a Heineken!" Tynie praises. "I can do that!" Megan giggles. "Now sis, Bobby and I love the hell out of all three of ya. I'm not about to keep this line hogged when we're waiting for a high rank from a business. You know how shitty our luck with businesses as a family is. I hate to do this, but we'll talk tomorrow. Oh, and tell Mike somethin' else. That come morning, he, Daddy, and Sasha should get a call from Bobby. You already know why. Goodnight." Tynie reprises. "Love you guys too. I can do that. Goodnight." Megan reclaims, hanging up. Bobby heard every bit of his wife's half to the call, laughing when she said "I owe Mike's ass a Heineken." Holstering their phone to her side, Tynie reissues "Yeah, I'm good. I may be retired from hell-raising in familial defense, but I'm good."

Sitting beside her spouse, Tynie smiles, as Bobby amends "No baby, you're the best." Blushing, Tynie goes in for another passionate kiss. Enjoying that until it ends, Bobby leaves the couch, aiming to answer the door. The "meeting" happens on Tynie and Bobby's front stoop, that high rank revisiting "Oh, and as for the Heineken I and my wife owe yours: we're out until at least tomorrow. Your wife said there's no deadline, but I felt it right you be apprised." "That's fine." Bobby closes, re-entering the house. Just as the high rank from the security company goes back to his car, the front door to Tynie and Bobby's is locked.

As that transpired, Mike's house had dinner, as did Sasha's. Megan undertones in her husbands' ear "By the way, we're getting called in the morning. You know why. Tynie says she owes your ass a Heineken. You know why that is, too." Mike nods, underscoring in her ear "We deal with that another day." TreMarion and T have the home secured, Ty-Leah and Junior under their watch, Sasha leaving to take her evening pill dose. Heading back to the side of her husband, she and T begin readying Ty-Leah and Junior for the end of their day. Cody and Ty-Leah already talked on the phone, which was considered the last non-emergency call between those households.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's, he's stashing the compensation into his end table drawer, just for the night. Electing to charge their phone, he grabs Tynie's pills, retracing the way back to the kitchen afterwards. Tynie's making dinner by the minute he gets back, Bobby taking a seat at the kitchen bar. "Babe, one unrelated question. How do you want that unused kitchen table dismantled? You want me to take a chainsaw to the fucker?" Tynie ponders. "A chainsaw is involved, but you aren't. Not directly, anyway, and yes I'll be safe." Bobby provides. Accepting that, she returns to making the meal as Bobby tells her the owed Heineken from that high rank with the security company is to be had tomorrow. "I said…" Tynie begins. "No deadlines, I know. It's later now than they tend to go shopping for household stuff. He told me." Bobby finishes.

Serving them, Tynie takes her place at that kitchen bar, the two eating without a conversation. Taking her pill under the same silence, they have sodas. Looking into her eyes, Bobby catches regret blazing, him concerning "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" "Hold me. Convince my mind and heart to stop kicking my ass over the fact we took away a chance to bond with Ty-Leah and Junior from ourselves AGAIN." Tynie wishes. Getting out of those chairs, Bobby does hold his wife, rather tightly. Softly and patiently doing his best to convince her mind and heart as she wanted, Bobby feels regretful tears pummeling his shirt.

"I know you didn't believe T. Babe, believe me." Bobby concludes. Looking up, Tynie allows a chance for her tears to be wiped away, her husband taking it. "I do believe you." Tynie attests. Smiling at a slow pace, she releases him. Clearing from dinner, and those sodas, Bobby doesn't see his wife pocketing her pills. Re-taking his place at her side, Bobby and Tynie head on towards their room, wanting now to end their day. Unknown to them, the closeout of today is done nearly in the same time as that in the family's other two households. Everyone else in the family is now in bed, all other end tables adorned as always, but that's not made aware to Tynie and Bobby.

Assuring she's comfortable, Bobby gets his wife's pills from her pocket, settling them beside the phone. Laying back, kissing passionately, the couple's last affection for today is deeper than that over the past two. Tynie cuddles up to her spouse, Bobby tosses the covers over them, and at last today's just as done for this couple as it is for the rest of the family.

The family's households are later echoing in the sounds of snoring; with the adults in all aware that tomorrow stands to be a busy one.

Mike and Megan have been man and wife for just over three days now, Cody learning a lot as they were gone. Tynie's protectiveness of those she cares about shined, and even got taken to cover those she didn't know. Of course, there was a fucker that tried to cause the family problems, but in the end: Kurtis Maefeld is the one who lost it all. Tynie had regrets about how tonight was handled for her house, but this time, TreMarion T and Sasha covered her.

Bobby did too, when he saw the heartache in his wife's eyes. Cody's really showing himself to be a little gentleman, and willing to learn, which gives pride to the family. There's a little secret to that, one which T may never learn, and he deserves it. Tynie and Bobby didn't believe T's "public speech" but in the interest of familial peace, kept as much to themselves. Unwittingly, Tynie spared an undercover cop from having his cover blown. The viable part of her claim at that time was backed by CPS' and nosy fuckin' YUTZ's reputations intermixed. Aside from the family settling up that compensation tomorrow, there's an unused kitchen table to dismantle. Evidently Bobby has a plan for that, which will come to full light tomorrow. Still fearing resentment from Ty-Leah and Junior amidst all that, all Tynie can do is:

Wait it out and live on into the future….


	214. Ch 214

Title: Ostracized….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Morning comes around, Tynie and Bobby being up before most anyone else in the family. There's one exclusion to that, TreMarion, and that's largely due to the early-riser habits he has. After their first-morning's kiss, Tynie grabs the couple's phone, leaving her spouse to attain her pills and those envelopes. Standing before one another, Tynie debates "I know we got that compensation, but I suspect if T doesn't get any of it he'll start shit. I want Daddy to get a huge amount, because without him, we'd not have even gotten what you have on you in those envelopes." "T won't start shit, babe. You're not dealing with dispensing what's in these envelopes. I am. I'll agree that Dad should get a decent cut of it for what he did, but I have a feeling he'll just turn it down." Bobby disallows, her reaching a hand to him.

"Ya know what? I don't feel too alright with that being discussed over a phone. I'd rather just call everyone out to the bank and watch. I mean T alleges he and Sasha have "new deals," so why the fuck can't you and I?!" Tynie reserves. Slowly, a plotting smile graces his lips, as Bobby plans "Yeah, I'll make that call. After I believe everyone has had breakfast. You're right."

Making their way towards the kitchen, Tynie hands their phone to Bobby halfway there, a call from Mike and TreMarion coming through. Describing what he and Tynie just got done arranging, Bobby forewarns "None of this is to make it back to T." "No. I am not taking a "huge bit" of that compensation, son. I wouldn't even take the bourbon and scotch you tried to get yesterday. Mike, Bobby, we have GOT to get through to T that his fighting with Sasha over money is BAD for the kids to be around!" "TreMarion, if Bobby's alright with having us over there after we're done with the bank, I've got a plan. You are not involved in it anymore. It's just me and Bobby. I hate to say this, but for my plan to work, I will need to sound like I'm taking control of another man's house." Mike rescinds.

"I'm so sick of T's bullshit. I'm willing to be in on anything it takes to get it to stop!" Bobby rebuffs. "Mike, yeah, you just got clearance." TreMarion taunts. "Babe, if they can hear me, fuck waiting until AFTER the bank! Tell them I said it's time we cleared the bullshit before we hit the public. That determination is the LAST part I'll have in however that's to be done!" Tynie announces. "We heard her; we'll be over within the hour!" Mike swears. "Son, I heard her too. We're on our way." TreMarion adds. "Alright." Bobby dubs, everyone hanging up.

From that moment, Tynie spills why she changed Mike's plan so fast, making T out to be worse than Satan in the process. Holding her tightly with one arm, the phone's holstered by the other, as Bobby insures "You won't have to worry like that for long, babe. I and Mike got this." "That may be, but I'm making everyone's breakfast and coffee. It's only fair since I changed their morning on a fuckin dime!" Tynie proposes. Walking with her to the kitchen, Bobby realizes "Yeah, that is fair." Arriving in their kitchen, her pills and their phone are laid aside, Tynie and Bobby share a quick kiss, and she's off making everyone's meal.

Bobby only has to answer the door once, as the rest of the family flows inside with T bringing up the rear. Mike goes to shut and lock the door, Tynie booming "No business is handled until each and every one of y'all has breakfast! That covers me and Sasha too, and we'll have to duck out, you adults know why!" "Got it!" The family replies as one, Mike at last securing the house. Retaining Cody's food allergies in mind, Tynie goes around serving the kids, and then Megan helps with serving the adults.

"I want you all knowing one thing, the minute anyone raises their voice: the meeting's over. At that point none of you will have any sort of say on how we handle the bank this time around. My decision is Final." Bobby finalizes. "I'm adding to that, since Tynie's mouth is full. I hope Bobby's alright with this, but if anyone slanders, defames, or otherwise contests that decision: it's immediate and automatic." Mike renders. Tynie nods, points to Mike and nods again.

"She just cleared you, on Bobby's behalf." Sasha interprets. They eat in silence, Megan and Tynie serving drinks before Tynie and Sasha "duck out." Coming back into the room, everyone's sitting around the kids, as Cody starts asking questions. "The little man would make one hell of a journalist." Tynie brags under her breath.

All but T field the inquiries, T remaining silent. "Sasha, come with me. I have an idea I need to discuss with you privately." Mike desires. Sasha does, without kissing T's cheek, because right now: she's pissed at him. "Mike, I got a question. Just because I'm married to T, does that mean we are MANDATED to share a bank account?!" Sasha inquires. "No! Legally you can leave him with one account, bearing half the amount in it, and set up your own. You can leave him high and dry if he goes broke, too. That half the bank account amount is his, so technically you can say "I kept within the confines of true marital law. If you think I'm joking, go ask a divorce judge." Mike confines. "Oh wow. Ok. How strict should I be when it comes to using my bank card?" Sasha poses.

"Yeah, confer with Tynie on that one." Mike advises. Hugging him, Sasha whispers "Dude, we don't do Michelob's. I owe ya a beer though." "Bullshit. You actually had a better idea come out of your questions than I did." Mike counters. Releasing her, Mike turns to the family, announcing "I'm going to change things up a bit. Megan, you and Sasha have a conference with Tynie. Don't have it in front of the kids. Sasha will explain why, too." "That didn't count as raising his voice, T. He said it that way so it only had to be brought up once." TreMarion pre-emptively scolds. Megan and Tynie go to be closer to Sasha, having their conference.

"Tynie, I've got this one. From now on, we only order out from Petri's over the phone, the man's been really good to us. Every other bill gets resolved in person, with our spouse as our witness. Sasha, you do as Mike said, because I know my husband well enough to know he won't give shitty advice." Megan provisions. "Megan, you forgot one thing. We teach the kids it's not safe to always order shit over the phone, and it's definitely not safe to do that shit online." Tynie furthers. Huddled up discussing all that, the ladies hug, each one squealing "Deal!" Releasing that huddle, the ladies finish their drinks and take on cleaning up.

Convening in the living room, the ladies sit by their men, as Cody admits "I know this will come off as offensive, but I'm trying to be honest here. I've learned a lot from Bobby, Daddy, and TreMarion. I've also learned just as much from T. Here's the difference, I've learned good things from Daddy, TreMarion and Bobby. As for T, since he's the one who leaves the ladies hurting, and he's the one that's left me wondering what to believe: I've thrown out all the bad things I've learned from him. I know the ladies have tried to be strong, but the hurt's been in their eyes. That's how I've known about it."

"Cody, where'd you learn the phrase "come off as offensive"?" Tynie worries. "I overheard Daddy use it." Cody answers. Junior looks Cody in the eyes, saying "Cody, you're good man." "Yeah, cutie you are." Ty-Leah fawns. "Hey, we did say Cody and Junior could take gentleman lessons. We just got a status report from Cody." Bobby defends. "No, Bobby. We got that report from both Cody and Junior." Megan amends. "That's what it sounded like to me." Mike and TreMarion verify as one.

"I have a question for all of you adults. Would it be wrong of me to leave the shopping to Sasha, but if I find something disconcerting about the brands she buys, should I take over the prospect of refunds and exchanges?" T enquires. "Y'all, in T's defense, that's not a half bad system to adopt. For all of us." Tynie vouches. "It really isn't, in fact I think another system should carry over. One Megan created, which says if it's not Petri's we don't order it over the phone. We don't pay bills online, over the phone, nor do we order things online. Ok, that last part was Tynie." Sasha explores.

TreMarion looks Cody dead-to-rights in the eyes, broadcasting "Cody, we're not offended by what you said. You were honest with how you felt, and you actually spoke for Junior. That's not a bad thing. I dare say what you told us brought on this entire conversation. Yeah, there was part of it that was handled away from you, but still. Yes, you heard of those two familial systems, but that was a lesson. We allowed you to hear that so you know how the family feels about handling certain things. Now, all we want you three kids to do is relax and interact. The rest, effective immediately, is in Mike and Bobby's hands. Tynie, Megan, T, and Sasha know exactly what I mean by that." "That just means we have the kids covered while Mike and Bobby lead the family on this." Tynie simplifies.

Dropping it at that, they all ready to leave, with Mike being at the tail end of the group. Locking the house, every SUV is headed for, as Sasha mentally debates what to do with their bank accounts. Bobby's driving, as Tynie takes a call from Sasha, one she wants T to overhear. "Here's what you do sis, hold him to the deal he made. That's right, this time you let him prove himself by keeping to his word about what he said to the family. You do something else though, set it up so ONLY YOU can access bank account alerts. Trust me honey, T deserves that shit." Tynie prescribes. "I can do that?" Sasha shrieks. "Yeah, Bobby just overheard me. He's going to help you with that, I know my man. I know the devilish, plotting look on his face. Trust me sis, Cody was right, T's becoming a faulty influence in a lot of ways." Tynie defines. "I wish you weren't right." Sasha pines.

"I know honey, I know. Listen, I can get it so we all come back to my place after the bank. That way, I and Bobby, Cody and Ty-Leah can all have time together. Besides, there IS an unused kitchen table that needs dismantled. I cannot believe I'm actually saying this, but I may enlist Mike to watch T doing that. Make T earn his keep around my house, because of the fact T's caused so much shit. I swear to Christ, if Bobby's chainsaw's fucked up in the process, T WILL be billed for the top-of-the-line one. NOT you, T." Tynie premeditates.

"Your house, your rules. I agree with that one!" Sasha celebrates. "Good, now leave the part I just brought up to me. Technically I can cover it, since it was brought up while Bobby was driving. You know our stance on cellphone driving." Tynie formalizes. "You got it sis. Thanks." Sasha gratifies, hanging up. Tynie then calls Megan, repeating the part about regrouping at her house. "That does make a lot of sense." Megan agrees. Sealing that arrangement, Tynie calls TreMarion, again repeating herself regarding their plan to "meet back at my place" after the bank. "Tynie, that's not a half bad idea." TreMarion approves. "Good, then we have a plan." Tynie closes, hanging up for a third time.

"Babe, let me explain…" Tynie begins. "No need. Frankly, I'm glad you came up with that." Bobby cuts off. Leaving it at that, they all converge on the bank, Tynie soon leading them inside.

She, Megan, and TreMarion wind up caring for the kids, leaving T to stand at the rear of the family in silence. Megan's told Mike the amended plan, Bobby and Sasha going towards a bank manager. Taking care of the bank business, including the account alerts for Sasha, they all turn tail and leave. Retracing the way back to Tynie's, no adult speaks, and the kids remain just as quiet. One SUV at a time, they all park before Bobby's, and go for the front door. Tynie allows them in, with Megan locking up this time. "Before we go any further, I'm getting my chainsaw. I know the exact condition it's in, and I will check it later. If there's any discrepancy in condition that cannot be traced to wear and tear…" Bobby initiates. "Correction, if there's any discrepancy in condition PERIOD: T will be billed for the cost of the top-of-the line version of Bobby's chainsaw. I and Bobby will NOT accept T deferring the billing to Sasha, Daddy, or anyone else! We all know that's easier than going through the home insurance to get a replacement." Tynie interrupts. "She's not mistaken." Mike acclaims.

TreMarion, Megan, and Sasha all glare at Tynie, stunned she'd changed the plan so fast. The kids overhear all that, not saying anything about it. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie sends him on his way. Megan does the same with Mike, as Sasha does T, all three men leaving the area. Deciding to start interacting with the kids, the topic's dropped for the time being. Twenty minutes later, Bobby comes into the room, joining in the interactions. Leaning into Tynie's ear, Bobby murmurs "Good call back there." "Any time I can change a plan to teach these angels what to expect with a business being a problem, I will." Tynie converts.

"I suspected that may be why she did that." TreMarion conveys, proudly smiling. "Sasha, answer this for me. Why are business people such problems?" Cody inquires. "Greed. All they want is money. They don't really care for the customer, Tynie was right." Sasha abstains. Nodding, Cody goes right back to having fun with Ty-Leah and Junior. Those three adults join in where it's right to, the living room becoming abuzz with much happier conversations.

Megan was in the room too, thoroughly impressed with the turnout from Tynie's change in their plans. She too jumps in on the chat when appropriate, leaving Mike and T to deal with the kitchen table dismantling outside. That chore takes just under an hour, Mike being really strict with how far the chainsaw is to be used. "I'm already replacing it, so why you bitchin?" T scoffs. "I'm bitchin' because I suspect you're doing this to bait Tynie and Bobby into a lawsuit if you get injured!" Mike snarls. Shutting up at that moment, T eventually honors how Mike wants that kitchen table dismantled.

Under his breath, Mike notices "Yeah, you're acting right now because I called out your little devious plot." Finished, they head inside; with Mike keeping extra close eyes on T. Tynie sees that, as does Bobby, TreMarion alibiing "By the looks of it, you two have a meeting with Mike. I believe it's to discuss the particulars of replacing Bobby's chainsaw."

Tynie and Bobby nod, then go towards Mike, whom shoves T away from them. Right when those three meet up, Mike reports "Don't change your plans now, Tynie. Let T live up to the deal, which he agreed to, in front of all of us. But after today FORBID him access to anything in your garage. Permanently, or else he'll bait you into a lawsuit in the event of an injury. I busted him trying that today. Right before we came back inside, in fact."

"That was all I needed to hear." Bobby snarls. "Yo Mike, cover the adults in beers. I'll get the kids sodas. Someone other than T order us some Petri's. I'm not in the mood to wind up with kitchen detail right now." Tynie orders. Not contesting her, Mike gets the beers, Tynie gets the sodas, and Bobby orders Petri's.

"Bobby, would you be too upset if I recommended you go with T to get that new chainsaw?" Megan recommends. "T, you and I handle that later. Not while the kids are here, because that type of purchase is reserved for when there are no kids present. I don't want anyone hurt or baited into post-injury litigation. Especially NOT me and my wife! Yeah, Mike told us, and we take that suspicion VERY seriously!" Bobby denigrates. "I'm requiring that entire situation be SHELVED until the kids go home." Tynie demands. Refusing to protest that, they all wait for Petri's, Tynie, Bobby and Cody focusing on time with Ty-Leah and Junior in the process.

When it arrives, Megan and Sasha take to task dividing the pizza amongst the relatives. Having it all in silence, Sasha's eyes line with tears, with Tynie catching it. She stops eating, rushes to console Sasha, Megan following Tynie. Mike, Bobby and TreMarion focus on watching the kids, leaving T to sit and eat alone. "Sis, the best way you can go about this is to put your foot down. Capitalize on T handling refunds and exchanges, but be a total cunt about it. That's right, you're frugal, and he's willing to scam the family. Mike wouldn't allege that shit if he couldn't back it." Tynie whispers. "Mike doesn't throw around allegations lightly, she's right." Megan mutters, both doing so in Sasha's ear. "I have the right to do that?" Sasha poses. "Yeah you do! In fact, I say you make that shit take effect today." Tynie underscores.

Looking up, Sasha overturns "Bobby, I just received word that when you and T make a certain run: Tynie's adamant about serving as your eye witness. The rest, I'm not saying right now because according to Megan: it's not wise to." "That's reasonable." Mike and Bobby commend. Returning to their meal, the kids eat and converse, the adults watching over them, except T. He's eating, and looking dumbfounded right now, but not saying anything. Tynie and Sasha go around, handling cleanup when it's time. Megan asks to speak to T privately, taking him out on the back deck.

"I've got to say this, because Tynie and Sasha are too hurt and angry right now to. That's why the topic was supposed to be shelved. After today, you are FORBIDDEN from doing the following for the family: One, replace anything. Two, repair anything. Three, access Mike's and Bobby's garages. We all take the allegations of you trying to bait us into post-injury litigation seriously. Bobby was right on that, when he used Tynie as an example. As for the rest, Sasha's restricting you from shopping for the house. She is trying to see to it you don't go balls up bankrupt, and you keep disrespecting her. I see why now, because I know Mike well enough to know he DOESN'T allege what he cannot PROVE! You are stuck with refunds and exchanges, and if you want peace in the family, much less your own damn life: You will do it without a protest. If we have another gathering where you're accused of ANYTHING nefarious, I'm ORDERING Mike to throw you out on your fuckin' ass! Oh and I can get Sasha to agree to that for the house that's in HER name, too! Got it?!" Megan commands.

Throwing up his hands, T cedes "Ok! OK!" Taking him back inside and securing the deck door, Megan goes right up on Sasha's hip. "Sis, anything you claim on the family covers me immediately." Sasha contends. T hears that, realizing just how far he's royally fucked up. Megan nods, and then goes right for her husband's side, Tynie and Bobby steadily interacting with the kids. Doing their best to keep the kids' minds diverted from what T's done, the couple gets back-up from Mike and Megan.

This time, it's Junior and Ty-Leah whom have questions, the foursome of adults trying to answer them honestly. TreMarion witnesses that, going right up on T's side, the family elder sneers "See what you've done? You proud of it?!" T shakes his head, TreMarion growling "Nobody in the family believes you."

Returning to his seat, TreMarion adjudicates "There will be no further discussion of T as we're together anymore! Only if you're venting when alone, attempting to answer a question the kids or Sasha have, Sasha initiates it in a phone call or girls' time, or it's a medical issue or emergency, are you to converse about him. Every last one of the family's prior arrangements is to be permanently upheld, any attempt T makes of protest are to be disregarded! I am the family elder and will not seek consent for this decision."

"That matter is closed, effective immediately." Mike adjourns. "Guys, I love you. I need some time alone." Tynie mentions, kissing Bobby's cheek before leaving the room. Megan nearly goes after her, Bobby shaking his head. Taking over the kids' room in her house, Tynie closes the door, locks it, and begins to break down. "If I'd have never re-connected with T, never brought him into the family's lives: shit wouldn't be this way!" Tynie sobs. Disregarding his wife's wishes, Bobby follows her trail, leaning against the door.

Doing that just in time, Bobby hears Tynie sob those words, knocking on the door. Allowing him inside, Bobby closes the door again, holding his wife in moments. "It's my fault. I wanted the re-connection. I didn't see this coming, and I let T into our lives. I have to bear the liability." Tynie weeps. "No, you don't. You said it yourself, you didn't see this coming. Now beautiful, trust me." Bobby refutes. Composing herself from within his arms, Tynie pleads "Babe, take over. Dominate. Please." "Ohh I will." Bobby howls, leading his wife in the direction of the family.

Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are focused on by everyone except T when that pair returns, their interactions again turning happier. Bobby diverts from that, educating "T, when we go on that specific run, since it was previously arranged, you and I are to have a private meeting. I'm about to ask Dad to take Sasha and the kids home later, so we can go from this family gathering straight to handling that." "You just asked me to do that, Bobby. No problem." TreMarion eludes. Mike, Megan, and Sasha, see where that went, leaving the arrangement stand. Tynie's steadily interacting with the kids, and before long, T's left out of every bit of that time with Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior.

Spending about another hour that way, they go around exchanging hugs and love, outrightly ostracizing T. Sasha barely kisses T's cheek, as she and TreMarion are lead to her SUV by the others. Seat belting Ty-Leah and Junior, Tynie apologizes "I swear to God I never meant for you two to be around that. Forgive me." "Tynie Leah Goren, that was not your fault! Do not take liability for actions you didn't commit!" TreMarion barks. "Ok Daddy." Tynie breathes, kissing her namesake before doing so with Bobby's. Bobby follows her trail again, and then the two see Megan, Mike and Cody off.

"Tynie, no. I know you. You're about to, I believe it's called, plead out to things you didn't cause. Please don't." Cody begs. "Ok sweets, only if you know you didn't cause this either." Tynie recoils, with a smile. "I know that, Daddy saw to it." Cody attributes.

"Yeah, Mike's good like that." Tynie implies. "We'll see ya later. I'll set it up with Sasha in terms of calling to allow the kids to talk, and arrange a timeline for you guys to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior. I want to cover this, Tynie. Don't debate me." Megan plots. "Hey, that works. Just know if anything comes up, you'll be contacted." Bobby covers. Wishing them a better night, Tynie and Bobby see Mike driving them home.

T's waiting for them, by TreMarion's SUV, as Bobby intimidates "You don't take Dad's SUV, until you head home. You're riding with me and my wife, and if you say ANYTHING…." Rushing to lock the house, Tynie bellows "Bobby, do a full house canvass when we get home!"

Catching that, T's searched, as is TreMarion's SUV, after Bobby confiscates the keys. Finding nothing of theirs in the SUV, or on T himself, Bobby yells "He's clean! We're clear for now!" Tynie nods, and then takes to the driver's seat of her SUV, leaving her spouse in shotgun. T hops into the back, keeping his hands where they can be seen the entire trip. Bobby does one more thing, calling TreMarion. "Dad, you will need to canvass your house the minute T gets home. I had to search him and your SUV, and those keys are on me until T goes home. I may just institute…." Bobby initiates. "You've done enough. I've got this." TreMarion intrudes. "Alright, Tynie and I love you guys." Bobby forfeits, receiving love back.

Ending the call, TreMarion contacts Mike. "From this moment on: You will need to search T, and any vehicle he's in when he's on your property. You will need to fully canvass your house before and after T's been on your land. I just came upon disturbing word from Bobby. Tell me you can guess what THAT is." TreMarion inducts. "TreMarion, you got it! If T gets prosecuted, then it's by his own behaviors. We can all take care of Ty-Leah and Junior with Sasha, just like we all do with Cody. You don't have to say another word about it!" Mike resolves. "Good man!" TreMarion cheers. Exchanging love, and hanging up, those two elect to charge their phones.

"Mama, Sasha was right. Greed is everywhere." Cody cites. "Unfortunately it is, son. We've got a plan. Like your Dad said: T's liable for his own actions, nobody else is. Relax now; I know that's what you need." Megan depicts. Leaning back, the child obeys, Megan and Mike sitting on either side of him. Sasha's now got Ty-Leah and Junior under her watch, with TreMarion insistently helping. The twins fell asleep in that crib in the living room, right before Bobby called the family elder. "Daddy, I heard your half of the conversations. Care to tell me the difference?" Sasha inquires, soon after receiving quite the astonishing update.

"You do know I will follow any way the family wants to handle him…. Right?" Sasha murmurs. "I knew that, sweetie. The best thing you can do right now is not let T know that. Let things fall where they're intended to, go about your day. Don't be afraid to wake me, or the others, if he becomes bothersome to you, in ANY way." TreMarion concocts. Hugging him, Sasha sighs "Yes, Daddy."

Two hours later…..

Tynie and Bobby are driving back to their house, with the chainsaw upgraded and in the back of her SUV. Not wanting to leave his wife unwatched around T, Bobby hands over TreMarion's keys, instructing "When you get out of this SUV, you are to take Dad's and go on home. You are NOT to bother me or my wife for the rest of the night, barring emergencies. You are not to say contest this, either!"

T nods, Tynie parking right by TreMarion's SUV, as Bobby demands "T, get out of my wife's car NOW!" T rushes from the vehicle, gets into TreMarion's, and drives off. Bobby and Tynie get out of her SUV, him grabbing the chainsaw, and putting it up. Securing the garage, he goes through the house backwards, Tynie being in the living room with the front door locked by the time the canvass is done. Their phone had remained on Bobby's hip during that, Mike notifying Bobby that their property got canvassed as well. The reason why is a sound one, given what kind of scandalous behaviors T's brought around the children.

"Yeah, we've pretty well ostracized him. Frankly, after all the times T's cycled around being a decent human being, he had that coming." Bobby denotes. "That's true. Now, you two try to have a good night. Megan's insisting upon arranging communication with Cody and Ty-Leah, you'll be texted when that's done. She said that's her way of keeping to the "daily deal" Tynie and Cody came up with yesterday." Mike warns. "That's fair, man. Good night." Bobby closes, the two hanging up.

Holstering their phone, Bobby doesn't know that Mike chose to put his back on the charger. Tynie's holding her head, not speaking. Bobby sees that, rushing to her side, his arms wrap around his wife the second it becomes possible. "I'm so dizzy…" Tynie complains. Pulling her back, Bobby eventually has them situated so he's wrapped around her. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie goes silent, her husband steadily watching over her.

Worried and waiting for her dizziness to end, Bobby doesn't say anything. Lifting her eyes to his, Tynie honors "Thank you babe." Kissing deeply, the embrace he created is slowly dissolved, Tynie later being laid out against the couch. Tynie simply lays there; he makes dinner, keeping their phone on his side.

As all that transpires…..

TreMarion's done with the canvass of Sasha's, keeping the fact nothing's amiss away from T. Sasha accepts that good word, and then she goes on to craft the last meal of the day. Megan's got their dinner underway too, actually feeling good about the fact T's been predominantly ostracized from the family. Two households get served the meal by the time Bobby's done with his and Tynie's, everyone else eating without a talk. Sasha ducks out to take her pill, checking the bottle before and after doing so. Finding nothing wrong with it, she moves the pill bottle to her end table.

Returning to the others in her home, Sasha sees TreMarion relaxing, and T handling the dishes. Not able to catch what her husband says, she elects to watch the kids. T goes back into the living room when dinner's cleaned from, sitting by Sasha without another utterance. Readying Ty-Leah and Junior to end their day, Sasha keeps an ear out for what T tries to tell them. She's surprised when all he does is verbally fall in line with the traditions set for their kids getting tucked in. The only reason TreMarion hugs T is: the kids were watching before they fell asleep. Retiring to their areas, the family elder showers before T gets to, Sasha getting hers between the two men.

Laid out in bed, Sasha glares at T, stipulating "What we arranged for masturbation takes effect until I tell you differently! I have that well in hand, even though I had to have Daddy confiscate the key to my lock box!" "Yes, dear." T concedes, watching her grab up half the covers. Barely allowing him to give the last kiss of the day, she turns her back to her spouse. Taking what's left of the blankets into his hand, T doesn't protest that, he just lays there.

Looking over his wife, T sees where the pills are, realizing "That's apparently the new permanent location." "You best believe it!" Sasha growls. Refusing to dare protest that, T winds up taking himself in hand, jacking off. Sasha retrieves and uses the new vibe, getting her own orgasm. Shutting that down, and securing it, the key's left to her end table, right beside her pills. With her back turned to him, Sasha doesn't cry, she feels liberated. T doesn't sleep for a good while, his mind racing over the ways the family has ostracized him. Finally discovering he deserved every last one, he succumbs to slumber. Sasha, TreMarion, Ty-Leah, and Junior are well on their way to dreamland by then, all of their snores echoing across the house.

Mike's household undergoes a near-exact matching end-of-day itinerary, with a couple exceptions. Nobody in that house has a pill dose to mess with, and Cody's asleep by the time his parents get it on. Mike totally satisfies Megan before becoming satiated himself. Covering her up first, Mike gets cuddled up against, Megan and he finally slumbering.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's...

She's sat up on the couch, their dinner taking longer than usual to be made. Serving her the appetizers, Bobby watches Tynie go for her pills. Taking one with a bit of the sides, and the soda brought before her, that bottle's re-closed and pocketed. Kissing his cheek, Tynie sends Bobby back to finish cooking dinner. Unaware the others felt this, Tynie decrees "In kind of a weird way, I actually feel liberated right now. I wonder if everyone else does too, I mean all except T. We've tried EVERYTHING else, but apparently mostly-ostracizing his ass, is the only way we'll have peace. I'm not upset by that fact, because Daddy was right. I have no liability for T's actions, and I know you said it too. It's just the way today rolled off, and I mean no dishonor, but it's like my heart needed confirmation. From a reliable source, because Sasha, Megan, and Mike did their parts too. The kids shouldn't have to be relegated into being a source of confirmation, and I hope you can understand."

"I'm not dishonored, beautiful. I'm glad you see it that way. I'll willingly bet the others do too, except T. Right now, he doesn't exactly have the entitlement to feel anything other than worthy of this. He brought it upon himself." Bobby garners. At last having dinner made, he brings it over, and then sits beside his wife. Feasting together, Tynie and Bobby don't dare bring up what transpired with T today. Kissing him passionately, Tynie delays her idea to handle clearing from it all. Staring into her husbands' eyes, she yearns "Now you sit back and look sexy. I shall return, after all this is cleaned up." Bobby doesn't stop her, instead he grants that wish.

Cleanup from dinner done, Tynie's on the way back to her husband, whom cuts her off at the pass. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby feels his woman leaning into the embrace. "It's just you and I now, babe." Bobby promises, starting to sway with her in his arms. Loving every moment of it, the two don't bother asking each other what's to come down the pike. Eventually splitting off that pose, they head on towards the master bedroom.

Tynie awaits Bobby, albeit just long enough for their phone to be charged and her pills to be laid to his endtable. Taking his hand into hers, she leads them to the Jacuzzi tub. Disrobing, he sets it up, she enters first. Instead of merely getting cleaned up, they mix in time of enjoying one another. Cooling down from that in the jets, they exit, Tynie shutting the tub down as Bobby grabs them towels. Drying off, Tynie again debates "I want to get intimate, but I also want to be ready in case shit hits. Babe, what do you suggest?" Approaching her, Bobby huskily suggests "We make love." Kissing deeply, that plan's delayed until Tynie's rendered speechless.

Escorting her to the bed, Bobby waits for his wife to lay out, then hovers her. Blending foreplay with passionate kisses, their intimacy's held off on for a bit. Writhing in want through all that, Tynie opens herself for Bobby's entry. Taking that invite, and his wife, Bobby becomes unbridled. Grabbing onto his shoulders, Tynie adores every moment, praising him with her sexual sounds. Taking her there repeatedly, Bobby's need to bust a nut worsens. A few very powerful thrusts after that, he loses it, erupting in her depths. Kissing again, Bobby falls onto her, Tynie protectively holding him.

Dispelling the latest kiss, they recuperate from making love, and get out of bed. Dressing solely due to the prospect of a suspected emergency, Tynie and Bobby return to lay out on the mattress. Covering up together, Tynie swears her love to Bobby. Vowing his in return, Bobby feels his wife huddling up against him. Falling asleep as they laid, the only thing crossing their minds was a prayer that nothing bad would hit in the family tonight.

Today was originally intended as a good day for the family. T, of course, changed that numerous times. Dealing with the bank, getting that kitchen table dismantled, and spending time together all got intruded on. Mike caught on to T's trying to bait and scam Tynie and Bobby, taking those suspicions to cover everyone. Everybody from little Cody to Sasha herself is fed up with T, and he near-constantly heard it. Now, only in emergencies, medical situations, to honor family arrangements, to answer questions, or to field concerns during girls' time will T be discussed. Sasha drew her line in the sand about household shopping, their budget, and for the foreseeable future: her and T's sex life. He didn't once protest anything; because the family made it really clear he'd lose.

The entire family is disgusted with T's actions, even those that Mike was able to get stopped. While they live on to the future, as it stands now, one thing is true. In terms of family closeness, only T has the right to feel one way:

Ostracized….


	215. Ch 215

Title: T's Private Battle…. Exposed.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Later that night, Sasha's anger and resolve against T evaporated, giving way to shuddering and tears. Essentially waking from her own crying, she's laid on her back in bed, her husband rolling over. Flittering his eyes open, T worries "What's wrong, baby?" "I never wanted to do any of this. I've been so hurt, so angry, so confused. I waited for you to go back to the T I first met, and it's like I may be waiting for that forever now. I'm so lost, so broken. I need the old T back…" Sasha sobs. Holding her, T assents "I know I said it won't be overnight, but seeing you like this, it has to be. I have been so wrong to you." Knowing she's broken hearted, T spends some time consoling his wife. "I don't know how the other family members will treat you now, babe. All I know is, right now I need you to be the man I fell for." Sasha cries.

"Hey. However the others treat me, I deserve. I'm going to be the man you fell for, sooner than you think. Babe, please… trust me." T reveals. Sasha nods, and then keeps his arms around her. Their conversation is interrupted, by the sounds of Ty-Leah and Junior waking and screaming from nightmares. T and Sasha rush the kids' room, holding their children the second it becomes possible. TreMarion races the scene as well, wanting to know if Ty-Leah and Junior need his help with anything. "Mommy…. House… broken!" Ty-Leah whines. "No angel, your home isn't broken. We're together, me and your mom." T soothes. "Daddy means our home isn't broken, beautiful." Sasha sates. "We, ok then?" Junior utters. "Son, we're fine." Sasha and T contrive as one. Ty-Leah and Junior look between their parents, TreMarion intervening "Angels, believe them." The kids don't obey, then TreMarion turns tail, heading for his room.

Calling Tynie and Bobby, the family elder wakes them, reporting "Yeah, I need you two over at Sasha's. Now. It's getting bad, with the kids. They've had another nightmare, and this time Sasha wasn't even believed when she told them everything's going to be OK. Not even after I backed her." "Dad, we're out the door now!" Bobby vows, he and Tynie scurrying about before leaving. Securing their house, they take his SUV, speeding over to T and Sasha's, making it there less than twenty minutes later. Running up to the door, Tynie and Bobby are let in by TreMarion, which leaves T and Sasha totally confused.

"Dad called us here. We've got the kids covered. You two need to figure out how the hell you're going to show Ty-Leah and Junior that everything's fine. Dad's NOT to have any part of it, beyond making coffee, and phone calls." Bobby mandates. Ty-Leah and Junior cry out for their namesakes, their parents handing the kids over, as Sasha goes around them to lock up. TreMarion knows his post, taking to it immediately.

"Now, little mama. Tell me what you heard. Tell me what got you so scared. Be honest." Tynie coaxes.

"Daddy's been mean, again. Daddy said he and Mommy's marriage is bad. Daddy said he doesn't know if he'll stay." Ty-Leah grouses. "Yeah, Daddy said all that. Daddy's been really mean." Junior vouches. "Timothy Alexander GOREN! You said that in front of our children?! You put those fears in their heads?!" Sasha rages. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one, T! You've caused those two innocent angels a lot of hurt! You have no idea the amount of rectifying it's going to take to fix! If it can even be fixed!" Tynie belittles. "It can be fixed, ladies. You're right though, that is T's responsibility." TreMarion condemns.

Holding their namesakes, Bobby discerns "Dad, wake Mike and Megan. Tell them it's a family emergency." Reaching down for his phone, TreMarion evades "I'm all over it." Waking Mike, TreMarion directs "I need all three of you at my house immediately. It's an emergency that I'll have explained when you get here!" "On our way." Mike grumbles, hanging up. Waking his wife and son, all that's known is "TreMarion called it urgent." Going through the same steps Tynie and Bobby did, in terms of scurrying about and securing their home, Mike drives them on to Sasha's. Parking next to Bobby's SUV just after a similar twenty minutes, Mike and Megan bring Cody to the front door.

Letting them in, the family elder is stunned when Cody rushes Tynie and Bobby, panicking "Beauty, you alright?!" "I don't know this time, Cutie…" Ty-Leah murmurs. "TreMarion, go sit down. I got this." Megan insists, heading for the coffee maker. Mike turns around, locks Sasha's, then goes towards the others. Tersely directing everyone to "find a seat and take it" Megan shows she's not taking anyone's shit.

Sitting with the kids between them, Tynie and Bobby see Cody wrapping an arm around Ty-Leah and Junior at the same time. "What can I do guys? Anything?" Cody concerns. Tynie catches that little scene, approving "You're doing enough right there, little brother." Megan makes everyone's coffees, adding creamer with alcohol to all but T and Sasha's. Stashing that away, she gets stopped from serving the coffees alone, Mike assisting her.

Tynie's balling fists, popping her neck, and growling through her breath now, Mike seeing that for the first time. Serving her coffee, Mike leans into Tynie's ear, reminding "T's not worth the felonies, although I agree with your anger." Taking the coffee in hand Tynie nods, Bobby receiving his next. "Man, I caught you. Thanks." Bobby gratifies, Mike shortly nodding back. One-by-one, the last adult served is T. Megan rushes drinks to the kids, then she and Mike take a seat.

"Yes, TreMarion, I was crass back there. Yes, I am fed up with family emergencies stemming somewhere from T's actions. Yes, I want the kids to hear what B.S. he's going to come up with now. No, I do not want him being the witness when we do the homeschooling. No, I do not want T on my property without at least three of you other adults serving as witnesses. No, I will not retract or recant this decision. Unless we as a family FINALLY get the truth out of T, that is." Megan signifies.

Raising her coffee, Tynie toasts "And YES, I'll sip to that!" Bobby, Mike, and Sasha help the kids with their drinks, seeing Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior raise them as Tynie did. "Umm Megan, you just got sanctioned. By the three most sacred people to this family." Sasha translates. "It's bad when KIDS sanction something like that!" Bobby debases. "It is man, but we got this." Mike assures. Sasha and Mike clear from the kids' drinks, then go back to their own, Bobby and TreMarion watching the children. Sitting back down together, TreMarion looks Tynie dead-on in the eyes, then interprets "Right now, Tynie's torn. She swore to Ty-Leah and Junior that they'd not know this pain. She swore to Cody she'd be protective of him. I can see it in my kids' eyes now, Tynie feels like all this is her cross to bear. Her failure alone, on all of this. She now believes she's nothing more than a fraud to them. T, you have no one to thank for that but yourself. I know my kid, you will never be forgiven." Megan and Sasha tilt their heads to look Tynie in the eyes, witnessing a slow-and-solemn nod.

Tynie's grip on her coffee cup is so tight that the family elder can see her knuckles from across the room. "TreMarion, I mean no disrespect, but I don't think Tynie's the only one who won't ever forgive T. I'm not claiming that on Sasha, because that's her decision. I can assure you, with relative certainty, that she'd be the only adult here to commit to forgiving T." Mike imparts. "That wasn't disrespectful, Mike. I was waiting on one of you to say it." TreMarion rescinds.

Cody still has an arm around Junior and Ty-Leah, Junior, as Tynie and Bobby sit on either side of the kids. "I'm very tempted to stake out this house in Bobby's SUV tonight. I can't shake the notion that I gotta catch T in the act of leaving that hateful B.S. in the kids' minds for it to stop!" Tynie avows. "Tynie, don't you dare do that stakeout! We will get through this, without you going that far!" TreMarion denies. Sipping their coffees, nearly every other adult nods, as Cody releases Ty-Leah and Junior, going to his dad's side. "Daddy, what's a stakeout?" Cody asks upon that arrival.

"Son, it's a very risky all-night long move cops make to catch criminals. It's not something we want Tynie doing, nor do we want anyone else to try it." Mike answers. Learning that, Cody heads back to his spot between Ty-Leah and Junior. Tynie arises, goes over to kiss Bobby's cheek, then she and Megan clear from the coffees. "You were seriously willing to stake this place out?" Megan wonders under her breath. "Megan, I'm the reason T knows any of you. I'm the one who's done so much, but evidently not enough. That stakeout was my clear-all… my redemption." Tynie replies, with a faltering voice. Hugging her, Megan debunks "You don't need redeemed for a damn thing. You really did no wrong. Shit, you've done a lot of right."

Releasing Tynie, Megan and she go back to their places in the living room. TreMarion stares T down, jeering "You handled being an Active Duty Marine; you can most definitely handle working to resolve this!" T doesn't answer anyone, and before long Megan and Sasha pardon everyone's use of foul language in front of the kids, considering tonight's ordeal reason for that language to be warranted.

"Mama, Daddy, forgive me. T, we as a family are sick of your shit!" Cody exclaims, surprising the entire room for a moment.

"T's officially hit a new low in the eyes of the kids. Ty-Leah and Junior didn't say that, but the looks in their eyes shows they agree with it." Tynie explains. "Cody, you spoke the truth. There's never a reason to apologize for that. I know you aren't supposed to be around all the foul language, but tonight's a whole different story." TreMarion settles. "TreMarion's right, son. You're good." Mike agrees. Bobby looks at the three children, seeing just what his wife did a few minutes back. Sasha gazes around the room, T having sat right beside her wordlessly, finally realizes she needs held.

"I really need to beat the shit out of something right about now." Tynie snarls. TreMarion hears that, as do everyone else in the living area, Bobby arising to face his wife. Standing up, Tynie's fists are balled, Bobby offering "I have a better idea, come here baby." Holding her, Bobby silences, his wife crashing into his embrace, really pissed off. Megan, TreMarion, and Mike take to watching the kids, all of them bottling their anger.

T catches that, realizing just how much of a rift he's created, he kisses Sasha's cheek and gets up not saying anything at first. "You're all better off without me." T mutters, crossing the house. "Bobby, Mike, Daddy… STOP HIM!" Sasha screams. Releasing their wives, Mike and Bobby obey, TreMarion bringing up the rear. Chasing T down, they eventually find him in the garage. Megan, Sasha and Tynie focus on the kids, whom have more questions. Megan answers "You three really don't have to worry about that. I know T's got it in your heads that you do, but that was wrong of him. All we adults want you three doing is having time together. The rest is on us, so sit back, close your eyes, and try to relax."

In T's garage, Bobby and Mike flank T, with TreMarion standing by the garage door. "You are all better off without me. All I cause is problems. If I were gone, you'd all be happy." T sullenly assumes, going for a handsaw. Throwing up their hands, palms out, Mike and Bobby watch T very closely. "Whoa! You don't have to do that! Man, yeah we've had problems, but those can be fixed! You don't have to do this!" Bobby negotiates. "How can I fix it man? I'm running out of time! Sasha's ready to leave me, taking the kids with her! There's no way I can make this all better in the matter of seconds I have left before I lose my little family!" T freaks, his right hand holding that handsaw just over the wrist on his left. Bobby lunges for the saw, Mike tackling T from behind after the saw's out of T's grasp.

Under Mike's weight, T starts trembling and crying, mumbling about "I lost it all already." Bobby and Mike help T up, Bobby refuting "You didn't lose it all, man. Not the way you're thinking." TreMarion's witnessed all of that, he slowly approaches T. "Son, do you want to talk? Just us guys? Tell us what all brought you to the point of trying that?" TreMarion invites. T nods, with a whimper in his voice, he says "Yes." "Not in here man, in my area. Over beers. I can explain it to the ladies later." TreMarion plans, turning around and leading them from the garage.

Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior are all laid out in the crib in the living room, Tynie seeing the guys coming inside. "Megan, Sasha, we've got little angels to watch. It's apparently time for the guys to have that delayed beer Mike mentioned last time we were together." Tynie decodes. Mike overhears that, turning to face Tynie he gasps "Thank you!" "We're good man." Tynie evades, watching them go to TreMarion's area.

Locking the door, Mike sees where the beer fridge is, getting one for each of them. In that process as the fridge door's closed, Bobby proffers "T, just let loose man. Tell us everything. We won't judge you." Disclosing everything between beer sips, T self-deprecates "Sasha, Ty-Leah and Junior need me strong, not like this." "You actually thought I'd be offended if you needed to talk veteran to veteran, son?!" TreMarion intrudes. T nods, responding "You're to relax Dad, not coddle me." "It's not coddling when I've been through war as a Marine myself. It's not taking away from me at all, son. Let me educate you, guide you. Don't put you through this!" TreMarion discourages.

"Bobby and I aren't Marine vets, but we're here too man." Mike offers. "You have Cody and Megan to care for though man." T falters. "What we're saying here T, is: don't be afraid to come to us. We'd much rather you do that, than what we saw in the garage." Bobby intends. "How do I show Sasha my remorse?" T ponders. Finishing their beers, TreMarion instructs "Mike, Bobby, go help the women with the kids. I've got this one." Nodding, and briefly man-hugging T, those two leave the area as asked. Running her hands through her hair, Tynie grouses "Ugh, a beer sounds really good right now." "Bobby, you go to them, I got this." Mike insists.

Going to his wife's side without a word, Bobby sits down and looks over his shoulder. Mike has a pitcher, and about a six pack of beer on the counter by now, opening each one. Tynie notices that, bragging "Mike, that's innovative!" "I figured we're all gonna need one, and we do have kids around us. It's a safety thing, and I'll owe Sasha a new pitcher. There's no sense in using this one for anything but alcoholic drinks now!" Mike describes, starting to pour in the beers. "You don't replace shit in my house Mike. That's my job, for another time." Sasha scolds. TreMarion and T catch the tail end of that conversation, both seeing what Mike's up to.

"Man, we have plastic cups in the cabinet right behind your head." TreMarion states. Mike nods, pouring the beer into those cups; he's stunned to see T adamantly serving the adults. "Sasha-baby, I don't know if you'll believe this, but I am remorseful. I don't know how to show it in a new way, and I even sought advice from Dad. Please, tell me. What you want, you get." T confesses. Sitting at her feet with his, T's eyes stay locked on Sasha's.

"Can we talk, alone?" Sasha wonders, causing T to get up. Taking him into their room, she locks the door, pleading "Tell me… what's wrong? What's going on in your head? Be honest, please." "Sit down first, baby." T whispers, obtaining compliance. "Here goes…" T stars, re-depicting all the post-war PTSD flashbacks and insecurities which have rampaged his head for weeks now. "I'm fatally allergic to the shit they wanted me on, too." T closes. "T, if you need guys' time, just tell me. Be like "hey babe, arrange a playdate with the ladies in the family. I've got to arrange time with the guys" and I'll be alright with it. If you need time to talk to Dad alone, just say so. If you need to vent on me, make sure we're alone and the kids can't hear us. Thank God you didn't take that shit they wanted you on. T, promise me, you won't think this family, or I, won't be there for you like that again." Sasha declares. "I promised you I'd be a strong man, able to handle anything. I feel like I've failed you and our children so badly. Not to mention how hard I failed the family." T regrets.

"Babe, I don't know why, but I think once they learn this, they'll understand better. We may even be able to change a few things that were altered against you. Don't go around expecting it, though. Other than that, I've learned a lot right now. I'm willing to clean slate you, in exchange for you taking what I just said about coming to us very seriously. I had no idea you were suffering that way, I swear!" Sasha supports. Sitting at her feet, T utters "thank you" before those two sip the beers.

TreMarion, on the other hand, has taken charge of how Megan and Tynie find out what happened. Leaving Mike and Bobby to watch the again-sleeping kids, the family elder takes those two ladies into his area. Sitting with their eyes closed, neither Megan nor Tynie knows what TreMarion will say next. Describing in great detail what happened, as well as what T told him privately before Mike and Bobby, the family elder ceases.

"Megan, I think we as a family have just grossly discriminated against T. I think we were heinous. I think he tried to tell us, but it came out as less than what was really on his mind. I know this isn't a very popular decision, but I'm an abuse survivor. I think it's best for all this to be considered mistakes made by the family. I think it's best that we clean-slate T in exchange for his swearing to come to us more often. Call me fuckin' nuts for this…" Tynie initiates.

"I'm compelled to agree with that verdict, Megan." TreMarion compels, interrupting Tynie. "We make sure he swears it to more than one of us, and then we tell the kids of the mistakes we all made. That's the only way I'm willing to clean slate T." Megan resists. "That was the idea." Tynie and TreMarion absolve, all three leaving the area. Re-approaching the others, Tynie and Megan sit by their spouses. "There's been a determination made by Tynie and Megan. One, which I've been asked to relay to you all, now. In exchange for T swearing to you individually that he'll come to you to vent or seek advice more often: Megan and Tynie are willing to clean slate him. They had no knowledge of the true magnitude of what was going on in T's mind; they believe he tried explaining it. They believe that even with T's best attempts at explaining, it wasn't totally described, until tonight. They believe, much like I do, that we as a family need to explain to the kids that we made mistakes and didn't approach this right, which is what lead to so many problems. That way, the kids will know it's alright to make mistakes, long as you're willing to fix them." TreMarion addresses.

"Tynie, Megan… are you two serious?" T stutters. "Man, it beats having the kids hurt any longer." Tynie retorts. "What she means is, it beats having any of us hurt any longer. I've thought about it, and those two are right. We did make a lot of mistakes as a family, T. The kids need the lesson about how to fix mistakes. We as a family need to come at all this entirely differently. Now's really our chance to do it." Bobby corrects. "No family's perfect, man. The kids need to learn that too. They're right." Mike concedes. "I-I just didn't want to be a pest." T stammers. "Dude, there's a difference between getting help from a relative and being a thorn in someone's side. You could take a whole distribution unit of beer trucks, stack them three high, drive them frontwards and in reverse down an interstate, and still not fill THAT gap!" Tynie protests. Envisioning that analogy with his eyes briefly closed, TreMarion laughs "She's got a point!"

Breaking into their conversation, Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody scream from a nightmare. Tynie, Megan and Sasha leap to soothe them, shoving what's left of their beers into their husbands' hands in the process. Once all three children are calmed, Tynie regales a story about the "family's mistakes." Detailing T's "Not as bad a man as we made you believe," Tynie continues "No family's perfect, angels. I don't think it's right to strive for that. None of us do, really. We want you knowing that T adores you to the cores of his being. He's just been dealing with a private battle, one that made him and all of us really screw up. You three mellow out, we're fixing that here and now. Trust me on this, I beg you." Megan and Sasha back Tynie's story in their own way, T beaming "They're good!"

"So Mama, the family's… ok now?" Cody frets. "We're better than ok, son. Tynie's just better with words than I or Sasha combined." Megan boasts. "Yeah, but we're learning. That's what matters, angels." Sasha conjures. "Megan, you tell Aunt Tynie no more begging! We are equals, no begging!" Ty-Leah desires. "You just did sweetheart." Megan counters. "Mommy… we better?" Junior worries. "Son, I swear it upon my life: We as a family ARE better." T swears. "Daddy, no swearing!" Ty-Leah squeals. "Angel, that swear wasn't a bad word. That swear was your Daddy confirming that we as a family are better now than we've been in a while." Sasha clarifies. "Ohh, ok." Ty-Leah sighs.

It's now nearing dawn, everyone having been together since around midnight. "I don't mean to ask this in front of the kids, but have I really been… clean-slated?" T wonders. "You agree to call us when you need to talk?" TreMarion asks back. "Long as Mike and Megan realize that they're second string to Tynie and Bobby, so Cody can be tended to. Long as you understand that I'll do my best to not constantly come at you to vent, Dad. Long as Sasha understands that I'll only speak to her about my "private battle" if the kids are sound asleep or otherwise monitored in another room... Yes." T resolves.

"Y'all, I'm about to correct myself. THAT is the best answer we're getting from T!" Tynie celebrates. "In that case, yes. You are clean slated, long as you understand we're holding you to all of that. For good this time." Mike decides.

"In that case, none of you are going home without a proper breakfast. Take a seat, this is all on me. You deserve this guys, for giving me this clean-slating chance." T intends. Tynie looks at Bobby, whom chides "Guess again, T. You're not feeding us all on your own like that." Ty-Leah's in Tynie's arms, Sasha has Junior, and Megan's holding Cody, all three women sitting down. "Mama, what can I do to help make this better?" Cody queries. "Hey little brother, remember how cute you were when you had an arm around Ty-Leah and one around Junior? Yeah, that's all you do." Tynie returns. "Yes, son. Tynie has a habit of beating people to saying things." Megan educates.

Arranging the kids so that pose can be held, those three women sit back. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior get comfy, TreMarion snaring a picture. Creating and serving the meal, the kids eat first, with the men eating last. Tucking the kids into that crib long enough for Sasha and Tynie to duck out and take their pills, those two women resurface in the living room.

"Babe, I just got wind. When you're done eating, while me and Megan do clean-up, you and Mike have a somewhat-related meeting with Sasha. Privately." Tynie decrees. Mike and Bobby nod, TreMarion aware of what wasn't said just yet. Approaching her father, Tynie leans down, whispering "Sasha feels indebted to Mike and Bobby for you-know-what. She didn't claim a debt with you because of all you've done around here Daddy. I need you to act like you don't know that until Mike and Bobby come out of that meeting. If you understand why, please just nod." TreMarion nods. Taking her seat again, Tynie leans back, closing her eyes. Mike and Bobby finish breakfast shortly after the family elder, Tynie and Megan taking care of clearing from it.

In Sasha's room, Mike and Bobby learn that she feels "indebted forever" for them "saving T's life." "You don't owe us a thing." Bobby declines. "Sasha, you really don't. I know you didn't see any of this coming. None of us did, honestly. The best way to go about this now is to act on the terms of the clean-slating." Mike convinces. "I can come to you guys too, right?" Sasha enquires. "Of course you can, honey." Bobby confirms. With a hug between them, they all leave Sasha's room, with her retaking a place on the couch. "I don't think it's right that a family emergency is the sole way the kids get to interact for a day. I think, if it's possible, we allow them to call and chat later today if not tonight. I mean, if it's not, we can work around that." Tynie rambles.

"Tynie, we love you. I know you meant well with trying to set that up, but those days for you are really over. I don't disagree with your stance, I disagree with the fact you tried executing that." T dissents. Closing her eyes, Tynie nods, her` soon understanding T's real motives for saying that.

Spending a little more time together, the ladies get the kids out of that crib. Hugging and wishing a better day, with love on the side, they all separate. Megan, Cody and Mike are first to head for home, Tynie and Bobby soon following. TreMarion locks the house, and then allows T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Junior down time together, under his silent watch.

In Bobby's SUV, Tynie recalls "I stomped the shit out of Daddy's and Megan's toes after finding out you and Mike spared T from committing suicide. I used the fact I'm an abuse survivor, and I did come up with most of that determination Daddy mentioned. The rest was Megan, but I still feel like shit." "Don't. You used your past for a damn good reason. Megan understood that, honey, so did Dad." Bobby objects. "God babe, I really hope everything's going to work out this time. Not for us, but for the kids." Tynie wishes. "Long as we all keep to our word, it will." Bobby vows. Deciding to stop discussing the entire situation after that, the two wind up returning home.

Mike and Megan don't talk about what happened until after Cody's back in bed asleep. In their room with their door closed and the phone now charging, Megan brags about how Mike "saved a life." "Hey now, I had help. Bobby had a stake in it too. He didn't tackle T, because I had the better angle. We had TreMarion there in case things went bad. I can't take all the credit. I'm amazed though, when Bobby yanked that handsaw from T, he didn't get hurt." Mike disagrees. "That's going to make Tynie's night a LOT easier to bear." Megan recognizes. "Yeah it is. Babe, you're going to be upset with me. I think we should go ahead and arrange a time where you ladies take care of the kids. Me, Bobby, and TreMarion spend time letting T just unload at the same time. The poor guy thought we'd believe he was a pest for doing that." Mike uncovers.

"Not today baby, please." Megan begs. Covering her with one arm, holding her in the other, Mike says "Another day. Unless we're called out by the others, again." Sharing a kiss, that entire topic's dropped for the time being. Lying out, they try to go back to sleep, the home already secured. While slumbering, little Cody says a prayer for the family, then finally crashes from exhaustion.

TreMarion takes to clearing from what little was left behind in the family's emergency gathering, returning to the living room shortly after. Checking on T, Sasha, Ty-Leah and Junior, he sees they're all really tired. Getting Ty-Leah and Junior back into bed, this time's different, as T regales them in a nighttime story. It's a good one, full of light and happy statements, which eases the young ones hearts and minds. Hugging amongst themselves, the three adults retire to their areas, charging their phones. Sasha and T cuddle up, her holding him, as the covers are tossed over them both. Altering their pose to share a kiss, the couple falls asleep side-by-side. TreMarion's asleep the second after he's in bed and covered up; hoping the rest of the day goes much better.

Tynie and Bobby are home now, the place secured, with her holding him closely on the couch. "I heard baby, Daddy told me. Are you alright?" Tynie questions. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad we got the truth this time. I'm hopeful that now, the family can go on, without this kind of shit happening again." Bobby requisitions. Stroking his hair, Tynie precludes "Worst case scenario: we get called out. You, Mike and Daddy spend time letting T absolutely unload on you. I, Megan, and Sasha cover the kids, with all that happening in separate areas. I mean seriously, that beats all the shit we've been through because of T coming back around."

"We can do that another day, babe." Bobby insures. "That's good. Now, how do I go about honoring my hero hubby, this time?!" Tynie proposes in a flirtatious voice. "You already are." Bobby attests. Not spending too long on that couch, they too head for bed, doing so arm-in-arm. Arriving in their room, her pills and their phone are adorned to his end table, the latter item charging. In the time it takes Bobby to do that, Tynie's in bed, holding the covers back. Sitting on the bed first, Bobby's taken under the covers and into his wife's arms. "You held me when I needed it earlier, now's my turn." Tynie establishes, going for a kiss. Enjoying the passion to that affection, they drag it out, and then slowly split lips. Cuddling up to him, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's pecs, leaving him with the actual pillows.

"I love you Bobby." Tynie swears in her light sleep. "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby vows back in kind. That exchange of love vows will be the last thing they say to one another for several hours, as the two fall right asleep after it's over.

Tonight didn't go according to anyone's plans. Sasha found things out from Ty-Leah and Junior which enraged her, only after awakening broken and bawling before T. TreMarion and the family stepped in, at first giving their own version of a no-confidence vote in T. It wasn't until Mike, TreMarion and Bobby stopped T from ending his life in the garage that the truth came out.

After it did, family mistakes were uncovered, and many arrangements made were voided. Beers were had, hearts were broken, and in the end: T got clean slated. Of course, he must keep his word about reaching out to the others as needed in order for the clean-slating to remain. Tynie, Megan and Sasha took care of letting the kids know the truth, as much of it as they felt young children should be aware of. Basically, all the strife they've endured as a family for weeks because of T, can be traced back to one thing which finally got exposed:

T's private battle…..


	216. Ch 216

Title: "It's Now Or Never…."

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

A few hours later, T wakes before his wife, children or the family elder. This time, he's resolved to make the rest of their day as relaxing as possible. Reaching over to lightly stroke Sasha's cheek, T unintentionally awakens her. "My beautiful wife, today for you is a vacation. That's right; you won't do much of anything. Aside from relaxing, looking gorgeous, and being with our children. The rest, will share in together privately, that's my hope. Dad's getting the same down time you are love, and today's just the start. I want to do this, honey. You've strived, and been through, so much because of me. I want to shower you in the best of who I am, no longer doing that in the worst. All I ask is, you enjoy every minute." T dedicates. "I love that idea, and I want you. Right now." Sasha provocatively replies, with desire blazing in her gaze. Smiling devilishly, T arises, guiding his wife from the bed. Disrobing, he feels her grab his cock, petting it.

"The other night, when I…. it didn't really cut it babe. I need you to fill me, fulfill my lust." Sasha craves huskily. "With honor…" T purrs, this time guiding her to the bed. Laid out on her back, spreading her legs wide, Sasha's open for her spouse's entry. "T, my love. I don't want slow and romantic, I don't want to make love. I want fucked…. Like an animal!" Sasha lustily desires. Pouncing towards her, T grabs Sasha's left hip, ramming himself all the way in. "Yes, my deity…" T growls. Kissing to mute the sounds of their sex at first, T becomes unbridled, taking Sasha with every ounce of power to his body. Pawing at his back, Sasha starts clawing, just to hang on. Her pussy clamps around him, although she's not near orgasm, and T simply loves it.

Breaking off the kiss, he howls and groans, fucking more fiercely by the moment. "Ohhh yeah! Oooh baby… don't stop!" Sasha praises. T grunts "I don't stop until I please you…" Reaching down to his ass, Sasha swats it, mewling "You get off too sexy…" "Do that again…" T dares wantonly; getting his ass swatted twice more. Pulsing inside her, T's manhood bulges, causing Sasha to moan "You're so huge…." "It's all yours baby…" T vows through his teeth.

Keeping at it, they enjoy each other, and for once, put full faith in the soundproofing. "You're so tight baby… feels good…" T honors, in a seductive tone. The pace of their sex remains, him taking her without abandon. "I want to come… with my honey…. Trying to fight it…" Sasha later grunts, holding onto T's back. "No baby. You let go." T goads, still thumping her. Curling her upper body a bit, T's chest is soon the bearer of a huge hickey, as Sasha's body complies with his desire. Feeling her pussy tighten around him, getting his crotch drenched in her juices, T at last loses it, erupting into Sasha's core. Howling as he did that, T's taken into Sasha's arms and held.

Panting as she again praised him, T feels his wife lean up for a gentle kiss. Collecting himself a bit more, T sees the elation and satisfaction across Sasha's face. "Babe, that was amazing. Promise me you'll fuck me like that more often!" Sasha cheers. "That, my beauty, is a promise I can keep." T agrees. Calming from their intimacy, she releases T, getting guided off the bed again. Turning to face him, Sasha daringly grabs her husband's ass, swearing "My honey, you will get fucked like that too." "I look forward to it." T accepts, kissing her.

Separating from that, they hear only snores from the baby monitors. Taking him by the hand, Sasha leads them to the shower, getting it ready. Washing each other down, their arousal returns, Sasha proving her oath right then and there. T protectively holds her as he's experiencing his wife's primal side as the water pours over them. Nearing orgasm again, T stifles his back, trying to get Sasha off first. She comes, rather hard this time, his protective hold keeping her from harm. Finally losing control, T orgasms, the two staying in that embrace until they've each come down. Washing each other down again, afterwards they dry off, him turning off the shower. Turning to get dressed, they're surprised when Ty-Leah and Junior are still sleeping.

"Babe, I wish to try something Tynie and Bobby did one of the times they were here. You're still relaxing; I ask you have faith in me on this." T requests. "Of course baby.." Sasha slurs, still reeling from their sex. Clipping the baby monitors to his shirt, holstering their phone, T opens the doors between the living room and their kids' room. Dressed, Sasha swats T's ass, getting him to lean over. "Babe, thank you. We really needed that." Sasha gratifies under her breath. Holding her at the waist, T affirms "I love you, and you're welcome. Thank you just the same." Making sure she's entirely comfortable on the couch, T gets kissed again, this time really deeply.

Slipping away from that, T leans over to her ear, whispering "You're being really hot today, baby." Sasha's lips are right by his ear, when she answers softly "Anything to keep you being the T that you're being now. It's just what I wanted out of you as my man." Turning so their eyes meet, T searches Sasha's, finding what she said was true.

Flopping to the couch beside her, T recognizes "Babe, you and our children are my life. Your love is my incentive for everything. I don't want to honor any bit of what I've done to you, or this family, in our recent past any more. I want that shoved into our history and left there. Sweetheart, I don't want your beautiful mind, and loving heart burdened by all that strife for one more moment. It's not your cross to bear; it's really nobody's now. We corrected it last night, and I took that correction to mean all that shit's in the past. For good. You'll get me as the man you first fell for. I'll be the best dad to Ty-Leah and Junior I can be. I'll give the most respect to the family that I can muster. All those are vows, love. Please, let your mind and heart be liberated, from all that. You deserve it, we as a family all do."

TreMarion was standing right before those two, had heard all that, and appraises "That was the most heartfelt thing I've heard come out of you in a while, T. Ty-Leah and Junior are fine, I'm letting them sleep. I've got my baby monitors on me." "Daddy, there was part of T showing his heart you didn't hear. Go ahead and put your monitors back. T says for you and me, unless it's to help care for Ty-Leah and Junior, today's a vacation day." Sasha misinterprets.

"Dad, what she meant was, you and she will relax a whole lot more, not just today. I'll care for as much of this house as I can, and you two will get to bond with Ty-Leah and Junior. I know you may be disconcerted with this decision, but I feel as Sasha's husband, and no offense, but the younger adult man in this house: it's the best move." T correlates. "You best call out to Mike or Bobby for help with stuff for the house if you need it then. I wasn't offended, by the way." TreMarion warns, wearing a proud smile. "Daddy, no offense, but I think that's what my honey meant by "as much of the house as I can." Sasha purports.

T shrugs, nods, kisses his wife's cheek, and then arises from the couch. Thinking over the last part of T and Sasha's disclosure, TreMarion decides "I mean no disrespect, but with this family's unfortunate history with technology, I'm not exactly comfortable taking my set of baby monitors back. Not yet anyhow, they're backups." Sasha shrugs, T deeming "Hey dad, that's reasonable."  
>Relaxing for about another half hour, TreMarion and Sasha go to care for Ty-Leah and Junior, since T's still cooking. The minute after those two angels are situated in the crib in the living room, the family elder takes both sets of baby monitors and puts them away. Coming back into the room, TreMarion announces "I hate to impede upon any itinerary you may have had for this house today, T. We need to make several replacements. Ones I am not comfortable loudly listing off in front of the children." "After lunch Dad, thank you for telling me." T responds.<p>

Steadily watching the stove, T doesn't see the family elder reaching for his phone. "I'm extending the advice I didn't exactly give just now to the others in the family." TreMarion sustains. Sasha's a bit lost, as are Ty-Leah and Junior. TreMarion calls Bobby first, advising "I believe it would best suit you to go through your home and check for anything that connects to a power outlet which has not been replaced recently. I came upon some things that I dare not go into explicit detail around Ty-Leah and Junior. I was consented to put the baby monitors we have away, but upon that discovery, I did not mount them." The family elder deposes. "Dad, we will. Thank you for telling us." Bobby replies. Exchanging love, Bobby reminds "If we can't talk to Ty-Leah and Junior tonight because of this, we'll set up a family day tomorrow instead."

"Son, you will do nothing of the sort. I'll arrange that family day; it's my advice that's changing your itinerary." TreMarion insists, the two hanging up. Repeating the message when he calls Mike, TreMarion obtains "Let us know when the family day is. TreMarion, you're right, that is important to resolve. We love ya."

Hanging up, TreMarion approaches Ty-Leah and Junior, confessing "Angels, we have a bit of house shopping to do today. We're not the only ones; Mike and Bobby have to take Tynie, Megan, and Cody for the same things. I'll see to it you get a family day, one without strife or drama, soon. Sorry angels, but this house shopping is for your safety ultimately, so they may not be able to call tonight." "Ok Papa!" Ty-Leah and Junior accept. "Daddy, are you trying to tell me without telling me.." Sasha begins. "I'm afraid so, honey." TreMarion finishes.

Tynie receives the message from TreMarion, Bobby having repeated it. Taking their phone in hand, she sends to Mike and the family elder "My recommendation: if it involves an electrical outlet being connected, we buy shit that's industrial grade. No less, because that shit's the most durable a civilian can buy. Our safety is paramount y'all. Bobby'd have sent this, but he's cooking with grease right now. Love ya." Standing behind her, Bobby sees that text getting sent, approving "Thanks babe." Mike reads that, as does TreMarion, both men replying "That's a plan Tynie. Love ya."

Mike, Bobby and T, all return to making lunch, TreMarion locking what Tynie sent to his phone. Mike tells Megan what he'd learned, her looking at him amazed. "Mama, Daddy, I don't think Tynie'd mislead us." Cody defends. Discovering their child was right, Megan stays by the child's side, with her husband not too long after serving them. TreMarion and T divide serving those in their house, Bobby providing the meal to his wife. In each of the homes, they eat without a conversation, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior feasting before their parents.

Situating the kids to relax, the adults in those households at last have theirs. At the end of the meal, Tynie, T and Megan clear from it, and then rejoin those in their homes. Mike calls around, looking for "industrial grade powerstrips," only to find out Tynie actually meant "construction grade." "They used to call it industrial; I don't know why they changed the name of the grade." The clerk explores. Asking how many the store has, Mike learns they just got an entire shipment in, and not very many people go for those.

"That's going to change in an hour. I have to notify my relatives. We're coming by. Expect us to get quite a few." Mike insinuates, hanging up. True to his word, Bobby, TreMarion and T are all informed. "We can meet up there guys, this does not count as the family day." TreMarion desists. "Of course not, Dad. Thanks for being willing to arrange that." Mike, T, and Bobby all condone. Considering it no problem, exchanging love and a promise to see them soon, everyone in the call ends it. Electing to head on out to the store, the family eventually converges upon one another in that parking lot.

Tynie, Megan and Sasha take to carrying the kids, Sasha describing "Where we are right now has a lot of small parts in many places. You guys can hold hands when we're out of there. Until then, it's not really safe." Ty-Leah and Cody give a bit of a frumpy look at first, and then they concede, Junior tailing them. The powerstrips they'd come out here for are easier to find than Sasha expected, Mike, T, TreMarion and Bobby filling handheld baskets with several. Getting cleared through checkout, they go back to the cars.

Hugging and sharing love, everyone loads up and heads for their respective houses. Making sure their wives, and in Mike's and T's cases children, are comfortable, each residence is secured. TreMarion made it inside while T was distracted, putting away his stash of those powerstrips. The task of taking out the old powerstrips, and putting in the new ones is tedious, but eventually that's done. Tynie, Megan, Sasha, TreMarion and the family's kids all got to sit back and relax as those powerstrips were switched out. Insistently, the minute Bobby, T, and Mike sit down; Sasha, Tynie and Megan retrieve them beers. Tynie does so with a little switch and sashay to her strut, hoping to snare Bobby's attention. Looking over his shoulder, Bobby catches that, his wife keeping it up until they're face to face. Leaning down, Tynie leaves a bit of a gap between them, gently serving his first.

As those two have the beers, TreMarion calls. Tynie answers it, putting the device on speaker. "Hey angels, we love you." Tynie swears. From there, the four have a bit of a conversation. "Uncle Bobby, 'splain somethin to me. What does Papa mean when Papa says things not fixed yet?" Junior asks. "Oh that. We went shopping today to get what was needed to replace what caused safety concerns. We haven't given the replacement items enough time to work. That's what your Papa meant, little man." Bobby resolves.

Readily accepting that, Junior masks T applauding "Nicely done Bobby!" "Ty-Leah, you'll learn this angel. Your Uncle Bobby's a great man, and what a great man does is protect his woman. That's what today's little shopping trip meant, but we also protected you, your brother, and Cody." Tynie extends.

"Hey! What about Papa?!" Ty-Leah shrieks. "He's protected too sweetie. Relax." Tynie situates. Ty-Leah calms for a moment, and then swoons "I hope Cutie's my good man, someday." "That'd be great sweetie. You two just have fun together now. Let the future come when it's supposed to. We'll be here." Bobby affirms.

"Ok Uncle Bobby. We Love you! Night! I get to talk to Cutie now!" Ty-Leah concludes. "Love you too." Tynie and Bobby chuckle. Hearing Junior repeat most of the goodnight regard Ty-Leah said, Tynie and Bobby wish them love and good night back. Hanging up, Tynie holsters their phone, pockets her pills, and the two return to those beers.

Cody's called by TreMarion, Ty-Leah and Junior waiting to talk to him. "My Papa called you because he said your Daddy busy protectin' you and your Mama right now." Ty-Leah explains. "How's that honey?" Megan wonders. "Those strippy things, the ones with the plugs. We had bad ones before, not now." Ty-Leah answers. Seeing right away what the child meant, Megan appropriates "Well your Papa didn't lie, honey." Cody and Ty-Leah talk from there, Megan listening in. "Megan, my Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby said let future come as it 'spose to. What does that mean?" Ty-Leah worries.

"Oh that, they meant to say you and Cody are to have fun, enjoy time together, and not worry. They meant to say we're here no matter what, and it'd be great if you guys grow up together. They meant, if it works so you and Cody can someday be what me and Mike are now, we'd love it. They meant, we're proud of you two regardless." Megan clarifies. "Ohh ok! Sorry I bothered you." Ty-Leah concurs. "It's not a bother honey; I wanted to tell you that." Megan corrects, allowing her son, Junior, and Ty-Leah to go back to their chat.

Mike had come into the room, sat by his wife, and said nothing, hearing the deep questions that came from such a young child. "Hey Mike, thank you for protectin' Cutie!" Ty-Leah gratifies. "Anytime honey." Mike vows. "Mike, did you hear what my sissy said earlier?" Junior wonders. "A little bit, yeah. I can get word on the rest later. You three don't worry about a thing." Mike instructs. "We won't!" Cody, Junior, and Ty-Leah chime in together. Concluding their chat, Ty-Leah wishes Cody good night first, then Mike and Megan. Junior all-too-willingly follows his sister's trail, but doesn't call Cody "Cutie." Returning the regards, Megan hangs up, then TreMarion, and both phones get set aside.

Recapping what she thought Mike had missed, Megan concludes "Ty-Leah's so young and so smart already. Junior too, and he's showing he's a little gentleman. He never once interrupted Ty-Leah or Cody." "I'm proud of that too, sweetheart. Cody and those two already make great friends." Cody turns to his father, posing "Friends? I thought we were related. We keep getting called family by them."

"It's alright son. They don't mean family like blood. They mean family like respected as; although we get treated like we're blood. That's how deep their respect for us runs. This is why your mother had no problem telling Ty-Leah what she did, when Ty-Leah asked for clarification of what Tynie and Bobby said, about the future." Mike stipulates. "So, my crush on Ty-Leah… it's ok?!" Cody inquires. "Yes! Oh my God, Yes!" Megan panics.

"I didn't mean to freak Mama out. I was just confused, and I didn't want to hurt Ty-Leah." Cody releases. "It's alright, son. You handled that right. Everything's ok." Mike soothes. "That's true, Cody. Tell me who confused you. I'll set them straight…" Megan grumbles. "T." Cody gulps. Facing her spouse, Megan plans "You two will have guys' time. I, on the other hand, am going to address T. I'm not going to be hostile about it, although I want to. I'm going to tell him there's a rule he didn't know of, one where questions like THAT, are to be handled by you or me alone. I'm also going to notify Tynie and Bobby of the same rule." Mike briefly kisses her, nods, and watches Megan take their phone out of the room.

Calling to speak to T first, Megan's "addressing the rule" is really easy. "I swear I had no idea, Megan. I didn't mean you any inconveniences. I'll plead guilty to one more thing: I was wrong to use stereotypical family definitions around your son." T constitutes. "Once you rephrase that answer, I'll accept it. You don't have to sound like you're staring down a judge during a plea deal with me." Megan directs. T does, and this time it comes out more sincere. "I already explained this to Ty-Leah. I didn't rephrase, but I had Sasha clear it up. My answer. If you want, I can notify Tynie and Bobby." T officiates. "Not this time man, my house rules are made aware to you guys by me or Mike one. That's a rule, too." Megan objects. "That's cool." T dubs, the two hanging up.

Tynie's refreshing the couple's beers, when Bobby takes an unexpected call from Megan. "Bobby, I can't shake this notion. T really means his remorse this time, he sounded like I was a judge and he was staring down a plea deal. I mean, when I addressed this rule with him. I got him to rephrase, but he'd also already taken on explaining it to Ty-Leah. He didn't rephrase with Ty-Leah, Sasha did. He said that was how he felt right in getting everything squared away. He even offered to notify you, but I wouldn't let him." Megan recalls, explaining the rule she was referring to afterwards. "Oh wow. Megan, I think you handled that appropriately. Getting T to rephrase his answer, that way. We have to show him that with us, he's really not staring down a plea deal. If we don't, we'll stand to have to clarify all his answers to the kids. Beyond that, it does sound like this time he means it." Bobby apprises.

Tynie's serving her spouse first, holding her own beer, and then takes the phone. "Heya sis, what happened?" Tynie ponders, receiving a full update. "Umm sis, Bobby grossly understated. T's replying to us that way because there's a huge part of his mind which is retreating to his days as a Marine. He means no dishonor by it, but you forget what we discovered around midnight. I hate to sound bitchy, but put two and two together, honey. Other than that, I really do believe T means it this time." Tynie notifies. "Ohh my God, she's right!" Mike gasps. "We have it well in hand now sis. We'll talk to you later." Megan promises. Wishing them well, Tynie hangs up.

"Babe, I'm so sorry I just emasculated you in front of Megan, Mike, and little brother. I felt that with what we got called out on around midnight, it made more sense. I don't mean to keep bringing that shit up; I had a sudden running theory hit me. Forgive me." Tynie apologizes, re-holstering their phone to her side. "You did not emasculate me. You do not need forgiven. You saw things from an angle I didn't think of, babe. That's all. Hey, your sudden running theory worked. That was genius. I'm proud." Bobby disallows, wearing a boyish smile at the end. At last having those beers together, Tynie and Bobby sit back.

TreMarion's day is droning on, T making sure he's relaxed as best as possible. Sasha and the kids are too, Ty-Leah and Junior already permitted to have walked about. The next task for that house is dinner, which is under T's control tonight. Mike, Megan and Cody's day goes on similarly, but it's Megan who has dinner planned for them.

T does one thing nobody in his home expects, confessing to Tynie's suspicion about him answering things as if he's still an active duty Marine. "Dad, I'm trying to rebuild the respect the family has with me. I'm trying to get that done sooner as opposed to later." T justifies. "There's no rush in that, son. We'll just keep asking you to rephrase your answers if you do it that way. Trust me." TreMarion discredits. Conceding to his point, T goes back to making dinner, TreMarion and Sasha relaxing and watching over Ty-Leah and Junior.

Those beers done and cleared from, before they go any further with their night, Tynie mentions "There are some things really starting to bother me. We don't say three words that my heart relies on anymore. We don't really get passionate with each other unless we're about to fuck. I miss the days when I could be woke up with a kiss, and cuddled in bed when the day's done, hearing those three words all the time. I miss the days when it didn't take me nearly breaking down to get you to confess your love to me. I've already emotionally snapped otherwise, and you know this. I'm going to leave you to think about this, but I'm not leaving the house."

Without a kiss to his cheek, Tynie grabs their phone, and leaves that entire wing of the home. Crying really hard by the time she'd made it to the master bedroom, Tynie winds up calling Megan. Mike answers, coaxing "Whoa, Tynie… what's going on?"

"It's my marriage Mike; it's hanging by a thread. I've been so angry at T for showing his ass, but lately…." Tynie sobs. "Bobby's not been affectionate with you. You only see his affectionate side when he wants to get intimate or he's around us. It's shattering your heart, and you originally wanted to talk to Megan about this." Mike presumes. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm losing Bobby, and I'm scared." Tynie whimpers. "Do you need me to come over?" Mike offers. "No man, I just need to vent." Tynie weeps. "Go ahead, I'm here sis." Mike continues. Tynie spills everything, as in, each and every single strife, she and Bobby have had since getting married. "It went from passions all the time to me having to emotionally crash, or these days snap, to get Bobby to pay that kind of attention to me. Unless of course, he's been thinking with his dick!" Tynie rants. "You want me to talk some sense into him?" Mike re-offers.

"He's not by me right now; I left him in the dust. Actually, in the living room. To think over what he's done against me." Tynie informs. Stunning her, Bobby comes up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I don't mean to dump on you Mike. You're a new hubby, it's wrong. I just needed….." Tynie starts. "Hey. No. You needed to talk, and you didn't want a dispute with Bobby. The offer for T to come to us covered you too." Mike interrupts. "I'm so sick of hurting and waiting. I didn't want a fight with my husband. I really have emotionally snapped, I'm truly shattered inside." Tynie conveys. "I-"Bobby begins, further announcing the fact he's in the room. Without a peep, Tynie hands the phone to her husband, and then pulls his arms off of her. Again not kissing his cheek, she locks herself in the Jacuzzi tub room, washing down and bawling.

Mike's really stern with Bobby this time; making it known that Cody cannot hear the conversation. "Tynie's a JEM! What the fuck are you thinkin', treating her that way?! You're being a fuckin' fool Bobby; she could have ANY man on this EARTH! She CHOOSES you! She's broken, My God, is she ever! You caused this, and you have to fix it! If I get called like that again, I am coming over! If I do, she's coming with ME to MY house!" Mike threatens.

Mike then hands the phone to his wife, him aiming to check on Cody. Megan tears Bobby a new asshole, enhancing the threat by attesting "If Mike picks Tynie up, she does not come home until there's a mediation between you two! One that does NOT have you or TreMarion taking lead, Mike will! If he's not happy with how you are around us and your wife, Tynie stays with us until that fact changes! I DARE you to think I'm joking!"

Bobby swallows hard, realizing Mike and Megan definitely meant business, he counter offers "Megan, Mike, until you're called again about this: give me time to fix it." "You better!" Mike and Megan sneer, hanging up.

Setting her pills and their phone to charge on his end table, Bobby hears the distinctive sound of a lock releasing. Walking across the room, with a towel around her, Tynie dodges her husband, and goes right to her closet. Slamming the door, she locks it, and takes a good while to change. Setting herself free of the closet, Tynie goes right to bed, turning her back to Bobby. Witnessing that, Bobby's soon answering a call that comes from a rather pissed TreMarion.

"I guarantee you this, Bobby. If Tynie spends more than a week at Mike's, and you've not made what can be seen as longstanding and significant progress in correcting these issues, I will advise her to divorce you. You were her dream, and from what I got out of a call from Mike, you've become her nightmare. I do not condone that, and I will not stand idly by and watch you keep crushing my daughter! You know what the fuck she's already been through in life!" TreMarion coerces.

"Yes, Dad." Bobby sighs. "Put her on this phone, now!" TreMarion orders. Bobby does, again overhearing every second of the pain Tynie's endured at his recurrent negligence. "You don't deserve this Daddy. I swore to Mama before she died that I'd handle my own, and let you relax more. I failed." Tynie condemns. "You're not the failure here, Tynie. By what I've learned, and just heard, it sounds like Bobby is. He knows the deal. If you need us, you call." TreMarion admonishes. "Yes, Daddy. Love you." Tynie cedes. "Love you too, kiddo." TreMarion closes, hanging up. Getting out of bed, Tynie goes around and puts their phone to the charger. Retracing her steps, Tynie again turns her back to Bobby, saying nothing.

Too disgusted with him to sleep in the same room at the moment, Tynie takes half the blankets and her pillows. Reaching out to her, Bobby pleads "Baby, wait…" "Why should I, Bobby?! That's all I've done with you lately! I've given myself to you when I get the littlest bit of romance, the smallest piece of affection. I've NEVER been that easy before! I've sat back, emotionally snapped, and now it's more dire. For me, the one you SWORE it wouldn't be! I heard Daddy's little ultimatum. I know of Mike and Megan's. I'm not going against them, not this time! Now tell me, why should I be anywhere near you right now?!" Tynie seethes, showing bravado when all she really wanted to do is cry.

"Because, I- I need just one last chance. Please." Bobby begs. "I don't want it to be a last, Bobby. Mike, Megan, and Daddy's ultimatums… they were to defend me and get through to you!" Tynie wails. Hurriedly wrapping his arms around her, Bobby pulls his wife closer, the clumped pillows and blankets thrust aside. "Bring back my full-on paradise…. Please!" Tynie squeals. Crumbling in his arms, she trembles profusely, crying.

"This is my last chance. I cannot fail. She does not deserve to be broken like this." Bobby self-convinces. "Tonight babe, get me calmed down. Make all my pain go away. Starting tomorrow, wake me like you used to. With affection, and three words my heart's relied on for strength. You still remember what they are?" Tynie encourages.

"I love you. You'll have your desire, whereas I will have the pain. I deserve every minute." Bobby utters. In his arms still, Tynie questions "Why'd it take those ultimatums to get through to you?" "I was an ass, a heartless selfish bastard, a cruel son of a bitch to you. You tried telling me, and my fuckin head didn't get the message. It's nobody's fault but my own." Bobby attributes. "Make my agonies go away, please!" Tynie screeches. Holding her against him, they're flopped to the bed, Tynie feeling every bit of power to the embrace.

Frantically breathing, Tynie pants "We… just… big… fight…" 'We didn't just have a big fight, beautiful. You showed me the truth to your heart and emotions. You tried to keep it peaceable, by calling to vent on Mike. You had no clue Mike or Megan would tell Dad. You didn't see how they'd defend you coming. You shouldn't have felt any of that necessary, again it's nobody's fault but my own." Bobby disproves. Rocking in his arms, Tynie holds her head, trying not to cry any longer. "I know just the thing, beautiful." Bobby whispers, releasing part of the hold. Calling Petri's, their dinner's ordered, Bobby kissing his wife's cheek after the phone's again charged. Leaning into the affection, Tynie smiles briefly, her eyes socketed from bawling.

"You lay there babe, I'll be back." Bobby insists, noticing the agony's mark on her face. Tynie nods then rolls over, cuddling up to the covers and pillows which bore his scent. Watching her do that, Bobby mumbles "It's now or never. I have no choice. I must save us." "Please do." Tynie yearns, with a scared whimper in her tones. Leaving the room, Bobby has time before the delivery of dinner, cleaning around the front wing of the house. Getting that, Petri doesn't ask what's happened, being sent on his way. Kicking the door shut, their dinner's rushed to Tynie, whom by now is sitting up. Kneeling as he served her, Bobby requests "You feast. Leave me with the remnants, like I've done to your heart." "Ok then." Tynie peeps, eating from there. Arising from the bed, Bobby goes around making sure the house is secured.

Coming back towards his wife, Bobby's shocked to see there's at least half the pizza waiting on him. Holding it in her lap, Tynie's hands are freed, by him taking what's left. She gets up, dusts a kiss to his cheek, and retrieves sodas. Attempting to serve him first, Bobby denies "No. You are first, I'm not." Honoring that, she takes her pill, re-closing the bottle. Texting TreMarion, Tynie advises "Tomorrow mid-day is out for the family time. I have to get my pills refilled. I have a policy where if I'm near less than a week's worth of doses, I get it refilled." "Good policy, that's fine." TreMarion sends back. "Daddy, get T to implement that one with Sasha. It's better than her running out." Tynie returns. "I am now. You know what to do and when." TreMarion implies. Sharing "love you," Tynie again puts their phone to charge.

"OK, there is one thing that was my fault. I completely forgot to have us get my pills refilled. I don't like having less than a week's supply to get me by in a bottle. I found out that Daddy's going to get T to have the same policy for Sasha." Tynie recollects. "We can cover that in the morning honey." Bobby assents. Finally having his soda, Bobby refuses his wife from cleaning up behind dinner, coming back towards her when it's done.

Crouched at her feet, Bobby puts them in his lap, and starts massaging. "Please, rebuild me, from the inside. I beg you." Tynie implores. "That's my mission. You, my beautiful, gracious, very forgiving wife, will enjoy each bit of it. I, on the other hand, will suffer. You've suffered at my hands, and my negligence, so it's fair." Bobby constitutes. "What's my "mission" with you, then?" Tynie wonders. "Only to sit back, and watch me give my all to rescuing you and I as one." Bobby cites.

With a blood curdling terror in her voice, Tynie screams "I'm so scared!" Releasing her feet, leaping towards her, Bobby wraps his arms around his wife. Tackling her in the process, he apologizes "Sorry baby. When you screamed that way, I had to get near you. Fast. I never meant to hurt you doing that." "Fix it! Save us!" Tynie panics. "I will." Bobby oaths. Whimpering, shuddering, crying, and clinging to him, Tynie finalizes the depths of her agonies. Swearing upon his life that the marriage will be saved, at his hands alone, Bobby keeps his lady close.

TreMarion, on the other hand, has T ready to use the policy with refilling pills that Tynie created. Mike and Megan have Cody in bed, but dressed, sensing there's more to strike. Ty-Leah and Junior are ready for bed, the same way Cody is, with Sasha's pill for the night taken. All of that happened right around the time Tynie and Bobby had their dinner, everyone else charging their phones with a worry on their hearts.

Putting the kids to bed, every adult in the family this side of Tynie and Bobby retires to their area. T makes sure Sasha's pill bottle is closed, and then decides to call for the refill come morning. Showering one at a time, again Tynie and Bobby are the only two not fully ready to end the day. Kissing and cuddling, Megan, Mike, T and Sasha all ready to sleep, still concerned over Tynie and Bobby. TreMarion was ready to beat the fuck out of Bobby, but T has him talked down from that, astonishingly. Out of three households in the family, only one has occupants still awake before long, Tynie and Bobby.

Grunting from the power of the hold, Tynie gets a little of that relieved, Bobby slowly releasing her. "I don't want a divorce. I don't want to sleep in a house you're not at. I don't want any of the things from those ultimatums. I want my Bobby to shine, my heart to soar, and my pain to be OVER!" Tynie signifies. Holding her loosely, Bobby asserts "I know right now my words don't mean much. My actions will speak louder. I know you're really hurting, and you have been for a good while. I know whose fault that is, too. Mine. Now, babe, please lay back and allow me this chance to prove myself. I am the one to pray that it's not my last opportunity, not you." Tynie nods, and then overtakes his half of the bed, getting gently tucked in.

In her ear, Bobby precludes "Everything you're about to witness, is what I deserve. Until I fix it and save us, don't contest it." Kissing her cheek, he's surprised when Tynie rolls over, and plants a hot one to his lips. His eyes bulge, the kiss being more passionate than she's given in a couple hours, he doesn't protest. Slipping her lips away, Tynie hopes "I can only pray you know how much I love you." Tears in her eyes again, Bobby reassures "I know how much you love me. I love you, too." Flopping to the bed, back first, Tynie's eyes blaze, in resounding agony. Bobby's eyes glare with defeat, and new purpose, at the same time. Covering her up, he takes the remnants of the blankets, watching over his wife. Crying in her sleep, Tynie feels Bobby wiping away tears.

Witnessing her break down that hard makes it impossible for Bobby to sleep, his night dragging on. His mind rages with all the chances he had, and misused, to fix their marriage. Mike's, Megan's, and TreMarion's ultimatums ring in Bobby's ears, alongside the agony his wife displayed… again. Although Tynie's hopeful this will be the time everything will get corrected, her heart shatters more with every passing moment while sleeping. Wiping the evidence of that away ever-so-gently, Bobby doesn't say a word.

Today started out as a really good one for the family, ending in crucifying pain for Tynie and Bobby. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior made the family proud, showing off their intellect, but that served as a momentary happiness. Tynie told Mike all, intending to do so with Megan, only to get surprising back-up. TreMarion didn't lead the charge this time, but he did add fuel to the fire. T saved the entire family trouble, by convincing the family elder that this time it's Bobby who's not worth the felonies.

A primal protective instinct over Tynie surged in TreMarion, until that point. T proved himself today otherwise, and actually gave Sasha, the twins, and the family elder reason to smile.

Bobby's up all night, his mind refusing to allow him to sleep, as Tynie still suffers. Even with several vows to "fix it" made to his wife, one thing that's basically true for their marriage, and his chance to save it is:

"It's now or never…"


	217. Ch 217

Title: The first of Many….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, Tynie groans as she arises from the bed, stretching in the same process. Sitting up all the way, she turns to face her spouse, noticing dark circles under his eyes. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Tynie poses. "No. You've been hurt too much by me. I stayed up, reliving in my own right as a crash course, all the moments of agony I caused. Now, to start our day right." Bobby denies, leaning over for a kiss. Being gentle, yet passionate, he brings brief joy to Tynie's heart. After the kiss, Tynie sighs, as Bobby swears "I love you." "I love you too." Tynie repeats. Assuring she's comfortable, he gets out of bed, and goes to make breakfast. Adding the strongest pot of coffee they've had in a while to all that, Bobby's gone a while.

Returning to their room, he again sits at her feet, until Tynie refuses "No. You are my husband, not my slave. You sit by me, we eat together." Honoring her desires, Bobby waits until she's had her fill, and takes that morning dose of meds. One sip of the coffee tells Tynie that her spouse understated just how powerful his inability to sleep last night was. "Bobby, I love ya. This is a bit strong for me, sorry baby." Tynie apologizes, forfeiting her cup. "Who's supposed to be sorry? Who's to fix this, and save us? Who's the one with the cross to bear?" Bobby asks. "You, but I want that cross borne safely!" Tynie answers. Petting her back, he waits for his wife to calm, then eats.

"In fact babe, since I said that about safety, I ask you to follow me on this. You've not slept, and we have a bit of driving to do. That's on me. I say that because yeah we're insured, but that don't mean shit in terms of the other drivers. Not only this, but you never know when some newjack fucktard cop may be tryin' to beef his Goddamned quota for tickets. It's better I drive than you get a DUI under those pretenses because of a newjack fucktard cop deciding to be a used cuntrag. You know what I mean." Tynie deposes.

"That's fine babe, but if I can help it, that driving is the only thing you'll do. Outside of sitting back, relaxing as much as possible, talking with the kids, and watching me show you who I really am: Once and for all. Yes, I will be safe about it." Bobby asserts. Receiving another kiss, he clears behind breakfast, as she grabs their phone and her pills, habitually. Meeting up with his wife, Bobby delicately raids her pockets and hip, taking those items onto himself. Heading on to get her pill refill; Bobby locks up, his wife keeping her plan about driving. Unexpectedly bumping into T at the pharmacy, Tynie doesn't say anything at first. When T notices Bobby looks like hell, she steps between them, defending "Dude, I didn't allow Bobby to drive in this condition! There are too many uninsured drivers, scammers willing to bait people into lawsuits, and newjack dipfuck cuntrag cops tryin' to beef their ticket quota under false pretenses out there! Only in emergencies will I DARE let Bobby drive if he hasn't slept well." Bobby protectively wraps an arm around his wife, and then remotely locks her SUV, as a state trooper stands in the scene.

"I wish my wife would be that way. I've done a lot of mandatory overtime lately, and if my wife wants to go somewhere, I have to drive. She doesn't care that I'm bone tired, or about anything the young lady who just yelled that, listed." The state trooper regrets. Spinning on his toes, T contends "Her name's Tynie and she hates being called young lady or Ma'am. If I was in your position, I'd divorce that bitch you call a wife. She's risking your life, your career, and the public at large, sir." "Trooper, I'd listen to him. I'll take the case pro bono here and now. That is, if you come with me." David vouches. With a wave, the trooper obeys, David and him catching that "bitch of a wife" with a lover.

"Yeah, she's toast before a divorce judge. Trust me." David precludes. The wife approaches, thrusting papers into the trooper's hands, saying "Sign these. You get everything. I don't want you anymore." Her lover anxiously waits, David snaring the papers from the trooper's grasp. Skimming over them, David orders "Set yourself free. Sign at the bottom, and give me your number. I'll let you know when a judge finalizes them." The trooper again obeys, and then is sent back to his shift. Less than half an hour later, David calls the trooper, announcing "You're a free man, as of five minutes ago. I caught a judge on lunch and he signed them. Congrats. I'll have these sent to you in the mail. Give it a day or so to get to you."

Thanking him, the trooper again resumes his shift, this not being one with mandatory overtime. Off-deck, the trooper goes home, discovering his ex-wife took what little she wanted. Today is the first for that trooper's "Freedom" in many years, and it's already turning out well.

Unaware of all those changes, Bobby and T both have their wive's prescriptions refilled, and both SUV's are heading for their respective houses. Parking at home, Tynie and Bobby go back inside, with him locking up. T goes inside his house, seeing Ty-Leah and Junior laid out in the crib, he doesn't update Sasha and TreMarion just yet. Mike and Megan have no further information about Tynie and Bobby's marriage status right now either, leaving it that way in front of their son.

Bobby's exhausted, and yet still pushing himself, as Tynie sits back on the couch. Knowing he didn't sleep, the striving her husband makes now concerns her. "Baby, come here!" Tynie hollers. Hurrying to grant that wish, Bobby's soon taken into his wife's arms, and laid out on the couch. "Now gorgeous, the rest waits. You lay there, get some faction of sleep. Please." Tynie intends.

Closing his eyes, Bobby again honors her desire, sleep overtaking him. Watching over him, she prays "Lord, guide my husband. Don't let him try to give his all to me without taking care of himself. The prospect of that stress on his body, and his heart, petrifies me. Yes, I know he swore his devotion to fixing us, and saving what we've built together. However Lord, the way he's executing it is worrisome and terrifying to me at the same time. He's brilliant, but this time, he's handling something in a way that's endangering. Don't let that way cross his mind again." "Amen beautiful." Bobby grumbles in his sleep.

Taking her turn to not sleep, Tynie prays their damn phone doesn't go off and awaken her spouse. Two and a half hours later, Bobby slowly arises, kissing his wife the first chance he gets. Basking in that affection, this time the joy Tynie feels is more lasting. Swearing their love to one another, she's impressed by the strides he's already making to fix the negligence he'd left her heart in. Asking her to sit back and relax, Bobby receives compliance, and then he goes about making sure the front wing of their home is "perfect."

As he does that, Megan calls, quipping "Status update." "Megan, oh my Christ! Bobby didn't sleep a wink last night. He's been pushing himself really hard today, and that's an understatement. I had to call him off of that, just to get him to nap for a couple hours. He's working around our house right now, too. We had to go out and refill my pills, because of a policy I have. T was a dick again, bitching at the fact Bobby looked like hell. You best believe I defended my man! A trooper was there too, and basically what I said got him a divorce! His wife was an evil cuntrag, and he's now free. That was cool. Now the reason I have a policy about my pills is: ya never fuckin' know when shit's going to run urgent, and it's better to possess more than enough than run out. Least it is to me." Tynie describes.

"Jeez!" Megan squeaks. "Yeah honey, until I call you directly and tell you differently: you and Mike are to STAND DOWN." Tynie insists. "Will do. If you want…" Megan starts. "Nope. If Daddy asks, I tell him. If not, then he waits just like you are." Tynie interrupts. "Fair enough." Megan deems, the two ladies hanging up.

Settling their phone down, Tynie sees Bobby's eyes light up. "You heard." Tynie presumes. "Yeah, I did. I took that as a glowing review, even though I don't believe I deserved to. Not after what I've done." Bobby resolves. Patting the couch next to her, Tynie overrules "You earned every last second of that glowing review." Joining her on that furniture, Bobby's again taken into his wife's arms. Resting his head over her heartbeat, he hears the mixed tune pounding out. "You're conflicted, and it's all my fault." Bobby self-degrades.

"Take the conflict away, but pace yourself." Tynie desires. Stunning her, Bobby gently pulls Tynie's arms off of him, and then arises to align her chest-down onto the couch. Grunting as he did that, she then receives a meticulous and slow massage. "You get one, too." Tynie contests. "Not until our day's done I don't. Although I've made some progress in fixing things, and saving what we've built, I'm not yet fully your equal. Not in my eyes, at least." Bobby chides. Not answering that immediately, Tynie allows him to finish her massage, and then sits up. Changing their position on the couch so she's rested more against him than the couch itself, Bobby sees a big smile across Tynie's face.

"Ohh God this feels so good…" Tynie reveres. Tilting his head to look her in the eyes, Bobby notices more elation to her expression. Stealing a kiss to her cheek, Bobby's surprised when Tynie tilts her head so their lips meet, in the same second. Dragging that on for a time, they eventually separate lips, Bobby's chest getting rested on by Tynie's cheek. Changing how she's contorted, Tynie sprawls out so her husband's not concerned about her pose. "Dammit!" Bobby self-begrudges, feeling his body react to his wife's positioning.

Looking up, Tynie realigns "You are working hard at fixing what you've broken. You're striving to meet my needs, and correct major mistakes. Yes, your body's reacting to how I'm seated, and it's alright. I know you feel differently, but hear me out. All of that work and correction is important. I did say I was easy for you to make love to before, but that doesn't mean I'm cutting you off. I'm most definitely NOT doing that, because as we both know, there are skeezies out there who don't give a fuck about people's marriages. You know I don't want one of them hoes seeing you going without getting your intimate needs met. As your wife, meeting those needs is my job." "Wow." Bobby sighs, amazed.

Reaching up to pet his cheek, Tynie yearns "Have faith in my word, please." "I do." Bobby swears. Cuddled up that way for a while, they dispel that pose, and head to leave the living room entirely. Their phone and her pills on him again, Bobby winds up setting his endtable as if the couple's day is ending. Laid back in bed, Tynie runs her hands through her hair, inviting "Hey, come here. Lay out." Bobby does, only to get rolled to his stomach.

"I didn't answer you when you said you weren't fully my equal earlier. That's a crock of shit to me, Bobby. You're not a bad husband; you've just made big errors. You're working that very sexy ass off to fix them. That's what I wanted. Now, another thing I want, is for you to close your eyes and let me do this." Tynie admonishes. Not contesting her, Bobby soon receives a deep and very detailed massage. Taking back her place at his hip on their bed when that's over, Tynie sees Bobby roll to his back. "Hmm, by the looks of it right now, aside from calling to talk to the kids: the day is ours love." Tynie predicts. "That's true, but I have more work to do than you're implying. I know my beautiful wife; those "big errors" have left you wanting to share in more. You've not felt right doing it, believing for too long the passionate and romance-filled part of our marriage was a closed chapter. I'm going to change that, no matter what it takes!" Bobby attests.

Impressed by his confession, Tynie configures herself so they can kiss again. As the kiss endures, she's whisked into his arms, and laid out on top of her husband. Separating their lips slowly, Tynie notices her position, bragging "You're right, this is more comfortable." Searching his eyes, she discovers that regard is a shared one, alongside catching a bit of a triumphant smile to Bobby's face.

"Keep this up Bobby; don't try to fix that all in one day." Tynie craves. "I'd not dream of that, especially not after hearing your concerned prayer earlier. I know I have a lot of work ahead of me, but you were right." Bobby disproves. "I didn't say that to be right, I said it to show I'll still defend and look out for you." Tynie alters. Running his hand through her hair, Bobby appreciates "I'm honored by that, baby." Laying her head to his chest, Tynie hears his heartbeat racing a bit more than usual.

Petting his pecs, Tynie considers "Relax hottie. I'm not going anyplace. I'm too busy loving your strong muscles around me to move much. You said it was now or never for you, but I'm saying you've done one hell of a job on your first day of many. Making amends for those big errors and being so sweet about it. Just one thing love, I really can't handle your knock-God-on-his-ass strong coffee." Bobby laughs "Ok beautiful."

Holding her tightly, Bobby nearly makes Tynie cough again, but releases some of the power to the embrace. Glancing down on her, Bobby sees his wife happier than she's been in quite some time. "No gifts. No going out again today, unless we absolutely have to. I want to spend our day alone, just you and I. I don't want your making up for shit to be tethered to materialism. I want it connected to your love, your heart, and your dedication. That's it. Beyond us being alone, I want to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior around 6." Tynie denounces. "You definitely got it." Bobby confirms.

Reaching an arm to check their phone, he discovers it's just now two in the afternoon. Putting the phone down by the charger, he knows the battery's full. Tynie reaches out, grabs his arm, and lays it to her back. "Oh my Christ!" Bobby gasps, catching the unspoken message. Sighing elatedly when he's back to holding her under both arms, Tynie smiles, and leaves her answer there.

Megan, Mike and Cody have had, and cleaned from, lunch by this point. Megan wants to order a round of meals for the others, Mike reminding "No babe, they said just one time. I've already burned it." Megan nods, then gets held by her husband, their son sitting beside them with the TV on. TreMarion doesn't know anything of Bobby's progress yet, T making that household lunch. Sasha was updated too, and when Ty-Leah and Junior are otherwise enthralled by a kids show, she approaches the family elder. "Daddy, my best advice: No news means we don't do anything. I say that because there's no point in waiting by a phone when we can just call back if need be." Sasha indemnifies under her breath.

Hugging her, TreMarion whispers "You've got a point." Ending that hug, the two re-take their seats, T serving everyone with Ty-Leah and Junior being first. Sasha and TreMarion aid those two, with T diverting to clean from those dishes.

After that, the adults eat, and this time it's the family elder who cleans up. Before long, all eyes are on the twins and the TV, T holding his wife closely. TreMarion kicks back as best he can in the recliner, praying in the back of his mind that Sasha was right.

In Tynie and Bobby's master bedroom, she's still held on top of him, but now he's rambling. Calling himself a "no-count husband," a "dishonor to her love," and a "failure as her dream," Bobby brings tears to Tynie's eyes. "Babe, those were all the things I was called last night. Those were all the ways I felt when I didn't sleep. I know they hurt you to hear, but there's no way I'm going to deceive you. I'm feeling those descriptions are accurate of me right now. Even with the progress and glowing reviews you keep saying I've earned. To properly fix the big errors I've made, to save what we've built together, I really do have a hell of a lot of work to do." Bobby elaborates.

"Will you at least pace yourself? Will you, at the very minimal, take stock in the fact my "glowing reviews" and "the claims of your progress" are the truth to my mending heart? Will you be safe about all that work?" Tynie interrogates. "Yes. Yes. Yes." Bobby emphasizes, wiping new tears from her cheeks. Silencing as his wife's tears start to abate again, he's dared "Kiss me with all ya got." Cupping Tynie's chin, he leans forward for that, their lips colliding into one another. Honoring every bit of her dare, Bobby hears his woman moan into his mouth. Moaning in reply, they split this kiss in a way they've not for what seems like forever: descending the depth and eventually nipping one another's lower lips. "Oooh damn!" Tynie breathes, blushing. "Yeah…." Bobby sighs, his cheeks a little less crimson than hers.

"Babe, that was heaven. I felt it from head to toe." Tynie beams. "Thank you sweetheart, it was heaven for me too." Bobby gratifies. Becoming lost in his eyes, nothing more is said for a time, Bobby staring lovingly into Tynie's eyes at the same time. Reluctantly coming back from her reverie, Tynie proposes "I know this isn't a very romantic topic, but do you want to muss the house and make lunch, or order it again?" "I was thinking about giving you more of what you once called "my Italian side." Of course that means you lay back here and relax. After I do a couple things…." Bobby returns, giving her another powerful kiss.

Moving her to one side of the bed as the kiss remained intact, he feels Tynie hesitate to split it off. Eventually being face-to-face, Bobby attests "You'll get more of those when I'm through making a feast for us." Giddily smiling, Tynie anticipates "Oooh, can't wait!" Petting her cheek again, Bobby teases "Soon enough…" Leaving his wife speechless, Bobby heads off to make lunch, Tynie flopping to the bed in his absence.

The display of Bobby's "Italian side" takes a while to cook, him watching over it. Waiting for him, Tynie takes a call from TreMarion. "Daddy, no bullshit: Bobby's already made significant progress. I don't know if T told you how much of an ass he was to my man at the pharmacy. Long and short of it, Bobby didn't sleep last night, and at the pharmacy I defended my husband. I inadvertently also gave a trooper grounds for a divorce. David says Hi, and so far: you're to stand down. You know what on. Love you." Tynie simplifies.

"That's all I needed to know right now." TreMarion assumes. "No Daddy, it isn't. Bobby's going to call for us to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior around 6 tonight." Tynie adds. "Oohh, can you guys make that either 5 or 7? Cody's supposed to call at 6." TreMarion worries. "Seven's good with us, Daddy." Tynie acclaims. "Love you." TreMarion says, Tynie restating it before they both hang up. Laying their phone where Bobby placed it, she lays back again.

Re-entering their room, the meal on a tray, Bobby takes his time getting to his wife's side. Sitting up again, Tynie divests what happened over the phone while her spouse was out of the room. Serving her, and then joining in the meal, Bobby retorts "Thank you babe." Before enjoying lunch, Tynie resolves "Anytime." She's impressed once more, him hearing the moans proving that with every bite. Sipping white wine with their lunch, Tynie's again served before Bobby. "Do this kind of thing all the time, to hell with what the world thinks." She toasts. "You definitely got it." Bobby reclaims. Instead of knocking that back, they slowly share in it, with Tynie again left to relax with a kiss.

One more time going to the master bedroom after cleaning from a meal, Bobby soon sees a smile across Tynie's lips, one that's bigger than many before it. Patting their bed when he shows to the room, she wordlessly invites Bobby to join her. Taking that, Bobby nearly asks for a true disposition about his progress. "You've been amazing, devoting your entire day, and all of last night, to finding ways of appeasing me. Now, if you're still so inclined, I'd love to devote time to pleasing you…" Tynie seductively proposes.

"Yeahh baby…." Bobby slurs, getting off the bed. Following him, they disrobe, kiss, and Tynie feels his hands on her ass. Breaking the kiss apart, Bobby sees pure lust in his wife's eyes. Petting his chest, Tynie sultrily challenges "I've felt your power when I've been held. Now, I'd love to feel that strength while giving myself to you…" Hoisting her legs up over his hips one at a time, his hands go behind her head, they drop to the mattress, and he enters Tynie fiercely. Grinding and pounding into her, Bobby feels Tynie's hands raking his chest, shoulders, and back. Her legs loosen around his waist, but her core muscles tighten around his hard, giving a different feel to the embrace they began fucking in.

Swooping his hands under her knees, Bobby changes that position entirely, drilling his wife. Growling, groaning, and givin' it to her, Bobby starts sweating. Moaning, mewling, and screaming as he kept on, Tynie's just as covered in sweat as he is. Through all that, Tynie starts talking really dirty, spilling desires, dreams, and fantasies she'd adore re-living. "Damn… Yeah…. We… will..." Bobby grunts, his dick getting harder.

Telling her of some fantasies, dreams, and erotic desires he wants to revisit in a husky tone, Bobby doesn't relent a bit of strength to their sex. "Tonight will be one of many for those sexy…" Tynie grunts. Constricting more around his erection, Tynie's core muscles send word of her impending orgasm. Slicking his cock with her juices the entire time, she stares into Bobby's eyes. Losing control, Tynie screams her love to Bobby, whom cums right behind her. Vowing his love in a drawn out howl, Bobby drops her legs to the bed. Arms wide open; Tynie offers to hold her suitor, him taking the offer in a way so she's not hurt.

Taking time to recuperate, Tynie configures "I meant that Bobby, we are going to spend our nights enjoying our wild side. Much more often than we have lately, reliving and revisiting as many intimate fantasies as our primal sides desire. I figure this, you work like you have today in terms of all that other stuff, and the nights….yeah, they're ours. Of course, there's a barring emergencies proxy. Oh and should we be around the family, all your husslin' about stops. I don't want T or anyone else trying to start shit or misconstrue your intentions. They don't need to know anything beyond what I give in their requested "status updates." Fair enough with you?"

"You forgot one very important thing. I will not take advantage of you sexually, if you say anything along the lines of "no," then it's a no. Other than that, yeah it's fair." Bobby consents. Stroking down his back, Tynie feels at more peace right now than she really has in months. "Any other way I can show you how impressed I am with all you've gotten done for us in one day?" Tynie ponders. "Not just in one day babe, the first of many. Now we relax as one." Bobby convinces, draping his arms over her shoulders. Half an hour after that discussion, Bobby fields a phone call from TreMarion, about the next family day. Verifying everything the family elder was told by Tynie also, Bobby advises "We've talked. There's going to be a certain format for me to do all that making up to my wife. We are not disclosing that format to anyone, because it's private. You'll get updates, just not every day about these issues. That's not Tynie's decision, it's mine. I made that choice because of the fact that two of the family's households have children that need tended to. We've had enough serious and strained family times for a while. Frankly I do not want a status update misconstrued as an emergency or grounds to work on any of the ultimatums I was presented with last night."

"Hey. That's fair." TreMarion realizes. Deciding upon Sunday at Sasha's for the family day, love's exchanged and both phones are laid aside. TreMarion does so briefly, electing to relay the latest to Mike and Megan. "He was really firm about that, too. I imagine some of their decision came out of how T was to them at the pharmacy this morning." TreMarion supposes in closing. "T has been an asshole, and a lot of our strife and stress as a family can be traced back to him. TreMarion, until we get another frantic or upset call from Tynie about this, I'm saying we stand down." Mike ascertains. "Consider it done, man." TreMarion agrees, the two hanging up.

Still in his embrace, Tynie elates "Oooh, you were so fierce!" "For you, anytime." Bobby asserts. Sharing in kisses again, her heart starts to soar like it hasn't in what seems like ages. His follows suit, their affections painstakingly cut off. What they don't know is, after the two phone calls between the kids and the family, everyone else is pretty much calling it a day. While these two were kissing, TreMarion got Sunday confirmed at Sasha's for the family. Right now, Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are talking. Megan and Sasha are planning dinner for their houses, leaving Mike, T and TreMarion to listen into the conversation over their phones.

An hour later, Tynie and Bobby are called, Ty-Leah, Junior, and that couple spending time bonding. Chatting away, Tynie and Bobby don't let on that anything's wrong, deciding against it since the kids already have a tendency to worry. Closing out the call after about another hour, they share love and hang up.

TreMarion ducks away to charge his phone, Sasha kissing T's cheek, and then heading to make their last meal for today. Megan's got the dinner for her home underway at this moment, the TV in the living room getting shut off. Having dinner served, two out of the family's three households eat, Sasha ducking from the room to take her evening pill. Mike, TreMarion, and T wind up with kitchen duty after dinner, leaving the children under Megan and Sasha's watch.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are bathed and readied for bed, today being adjourned a bit earlier than usual. Nobody minds it; given the slew of stressful days the family's had. Retaining every aspect of the tradition of tucking the kids in, the adults retire to their parts of the houses. T and Mike divert from that, namely to check the security of the residences. Returning to their wives after that fact, Sasha and Megan hold their men and enjoy another kiss.

Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior are all asleep by that moment, their day deemed completely over. TreMarion showers first, then Sasha, then T, before they all go back to bed. With her pills on her end table, Sasha moves them back to T's, as he charges their phone. Covering up, cuddling, and kissing, T and Sasha close out their day. TreMarion's single, and wanting to stay that way still, his head hitting the pillow. Covering up himself, the family elder falls asleep, hoping Bobby's and T's progress stays intact.

Mike and Megan get out of bed, separately shower, kiss, and then tuck back in. Although today went better than either expected, they're just as hopeful as TreMarion in terms of T's and Bobby's progress.

As they're now the sole pair awake in the entire family, Bobby kisses his wife again, blowing her mind with the soft passion. From there, he gets pants on, and then goes to do a cursory check of the home. Returning to Tynie's side, the pants are taken off, as she arises. Taking his hand, she teases "Come with me…" Nodding, he follows her, the two going to their Jacuzzi tub. Situating it, Tynie crafts a relaxing bath for Bobby, prior to disrobing. Entering first, she ruminates "You've worked really hard today, you deserve to relax. All the amazing progress you've made, you know what on."

Again coming to Tynie's side, Bobby feels the jets at full power, and then gets washed down by his wife, whom does so gently. Soon receiving the same as she gave, Tynie and Bobby hold one another and kick back in the jets. Exiting, and shutting that tub down, they dry off but do not dress just yet. Standing behind her, Bobby's arms go around Tynie's waist, all the hustling they'd grown accustomed to careening to a stop.

"Mmmm, those muscles…" Tynie purrs. Kissing her cheek, Bobby absolves "They're all yours to enjoy." "And they're all yours to keep me protected with." Tynie reissues giddily. Simply standing there, they don't mind time, the two finally broadly smiling. Eventually separating the pose, Tynie's lead towards the bed, when she desists "Nope. I'm coming with you, we're making dinner together." Wanting her wishes honored, Bobby stops, the couple dressing side-by-side. Crossing their house in the same way, they discuss what to make for dinner. Electing to have something simple, Tynie and Bobby divide-and conquer on it the moment they hit the kitchen. Eating and cleaning up, they hold a soda, and retrace the steps back to their room.

Arriving, the couple kisses briefly, Tynie takes her pill, Bobby closes the bottle, and then they end the sodas. Pitching the cans, Tynie checks the phone battery, choosing to charge it in case of emergencies. Going back to Bobby's side in full, she leans forward, colliding her lips with his. Petting down his front, she daringly undoes his fly, keeping the kiss undeterred. Moaning as his hands began to roam her figure, Bobby gives as good as he got so far. Leaning away from the kiss, they leave the bed as well, disrobing. Licking her lips, Tynie elicits "What do you say you and I begin making tonight one of many for our wild side?" "Yeah, let's do it…" Bobby agrees, in a deep and dominant tone.

True to that notion, Tynie and Bobby spend their night in the throes of erotic passion. After their most recent time making love, she explains "I desire to sleep on top of you, held as we sleep by those very sexy muscles. I yearn to feel your body reacting to your wildest dreams being conquered, although you and I are slumbering. Trust me babe, mine will be." Kissing passionately one more time, Bobby proffers "Enjoy it honey, I know I'll love holding you as we sleep." Getting comfortable, Tynie witnesses her spouse taking the actual pillows again. In no time after that, Tynie and Bobby fall asleep.

There's still a lot of work to be done when it comes to T and Bobby saving their marriages. Progress has been attained, much of it pleasantly surprising. T was a dick today, at the pharmacy, but by days' end: he learned his lesson. Tynie's defense of Bobby, in that one rant, actually freed a total stranger. Bobby started off today after not having slept last night, only to close out with a private format for his intentions.

TreMarion, Megan and Mike will learn the bare minimum, and they respect it. Bobby didn't say so, but T's being a dick was another reason for the private format. Tynie's starting to mend on the inside, moreso than she has in a significant time, which is an incentive to Bobby. Sasha advised right when she said basically they'd find out if and when they were meant to. Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are bonding more, showing their intelligence, and giving pride to the family. They know not of the scope of how things are in two of the family's three marriages, as much being intentional. Tynie and Bobby decided something, yet T and Sasha had agreed in their own style. That verdict has hope behind it, a hope that today's:

"The first of many…."


	218. Ch 218

Title: Predominantly Ex-Communicated….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Awakening on top of her husband, Tynie's delicate with the kiss she gives Bobby. Rousing from slumber when he feels that dusted to his lips, she's given what her husband defines a real kiss. Loving every moment, for once they're not cut off by a phone ringing. Separating their lips, Tynie elates "Babe that was amazing. I love you." "I love you too beautiful. It was amazing." Bobby repeats. Laid out on top of him, she smiles broadly. Time slides by, Tynie feeling her man's resurrected hard between her thighs. "You lay back and enjoy this…" She challenges, ducking under the covers. Pulling those back so his wife can breathe, Bobby witnesses her going down on him.

Stroking, sucking, and rubbing his dick between her breasts, Tynie entices her spouse more. Not neglecting his balls long, Tynie hears animalistic moans from Bobby. Enthralled in what he's getting, Bobby can't stop watching his woman, nor does he want to. "Yeah baby… take it all!" Bobby groans, seeing her take his erection down her throat. Sucking him harder by the moment, Tynie feels the throbs and pulses that pound out his nearing release. Grunting, Bobby tries to fight that back, not wanting his wife to stop so soon. Cupping his nuts in her hand, Tynie rolls them around, Bobby howling "Oh fuck… I'm gonna cum!"

Guzzling that down when he erupts, she doesn't release his dick until it slumps out of her mouth. Wiping the remnants off her lips, Tynie unfurls, smiling broadly. Panting, Bobby watches her take a place on the bed at his side. Petting his heartbeat, she enlightens "I love doing that for you, and to you. Babe, the way you taste is finer than any wine that's dared touch my lips." Blushing, Bobby slowly collects himself, and then replies "Thank you beauty. Now lay back, it's my turn." Obeying, she sprawls out spread eagle, hands behind her head. Kissing her from neck to clit, Bobby brings out lusty moans from Tynie. Arriving at her essence, he doesn't eat it like an animal at first, rather Bobby takes his time. Wanton mewls and groans echo from his wife, him seductively looking up into her eyes.

Pulling her hands out of her hair, she puts them in his, toying with his curls. Bobby goes from lightly and softly nibbling, to devouring her core.

"Oohhh… I'm so close!" Tynie mewls, loathing that fact. Taking her there, Bobby laps the flowing juices of Tynie's orgasm up, and then uncurls from between her thighs. Kneeling before her now, Bobby sees his wife pat the bed, breathing "Lay back…" Honoring that wish, Bobby gets his hand held by Tynie, the two now recuperating.

"I'm honored to be the only man to drive you wild. I'm flattered to be the one you give yourself to. I love the way you taste, because to me, it's one of the most heavenly things to touch my lips." Bobby assents. "Thank you babe." Tynie purrs, blushing. Laid out that way for a time, they get up, dress, and gather their phone and her pills. Holding hands as they cross the home, a less risqué conversation is had, one about today's itinerary.

"Hubby, we keep arranging family days, but we've yet to arrange the family picture or the playdates. Sorry, that just came back to the forefront of my mind." Tynie notions, going to her toes. When her lips are nearer his ear, she adds under her breath "Your mind-blowing, magnificent, world-shattering sexual prowess had me that distracted." Protectively holding her, and sliding her back to her feet, Bobby smiles resolving "Hey, we'll take care of both of those another time." Leaning down so his lips are by her ear this time, Bobby utters "It's my honor to do that for, and to, you." Giggling as he held her in place, Tynie smiles, her husband following suit.

She's become so adapted to being ready to fly around, or to field calls on bullshit, that Bobby elaborates "No. You're only taking calls that pertain directly to the kids. If they call and I'm not by the phone, or I'm driving, unless it's urgent, they get voicemail. It's been too long since we've had days where shit doesn't hit. You're not to worry about them raining hell on you, because if any of them tries it: their ass is MINE!"

Sitting at the kitchen bar as he renders that decision, they kiss, tasting bits of one another on their lips. "Now hubby, since you've already been so wonderful and the day IS ours by the sound of it…. What do you say to us going out for breakfast?" Tynie poses. Taking her by the hand, Bobby answers "I say definitely. Come with me, luscious." Standing up together, her arm goes around his waist, Tynie amending "You mean walk honoredly at your side, hottie." Bobby nods, having their phone and her pills on her. Electing to take her SUV this time, Tynie locks up, with her husband waiting.

Halfway to the SUV, TreMarion calls. "Dad, Tynie and I are going out for a few hours. We'll call to talk to the kids. As for Sunday, just text us the time we're to be at Sasha's. I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you that she and I are not fielding non-urgent family-related calls in public anymore. Not after what this family's been through. Oh, and most of the call fielding will be me. I'm tired of T or anyone else trying to start shit and get under my wife's skin. We do love you." Bobby informs.

"Son, don't be sorry. You're right about those non-urgent calls. I figured since you didn't tell me last night, you would soon enough. As for Tynie, people getting under her skin and starting shit, you made a good decision. I'll let them know about calling later. I've got to get the time for Sunday confirmed, and then I'll text you. Don't be surprised if T or Mike adopts the same non-urgent family call proxy you did. Matter of fact, you can pretty much expect them to." TreMarion deposes, sending love as the closer.

"That's fine Dad." Bobby restates, hanging up. Leaning into him, Tynie feels one of Bobby's arms go around her, the other used to holster their phone. "I heard baby…. Nice one…" Tynie slurs. "Anything for you." Bobby swears, leading her to the passenger seat. Getting in, she checks her spouse out, him soon driving them away from the house.

TreMarion calls Mike before updating T and Sasha, although those two hear the call from the family elder's side. Ty-Leah and Junior are watching a kids' show now, totally enthralled in it, with Megan having Cody out of the room that Mike's in right now. "Bobby slammed his foot down, Mike. Tynie's really not fielding any calls anymore. They're not even discussing non-urgent family business unless they're in the confines of one of our houses. Bobby's fed up with T, or anyone for that matter, attempting to start shit and get under Tynie's skin. He actually apologized for rendering that decision. He said it came out after all the shit the family's been on the receiving end of. Basically, if we get their voicemail, he's not got the phone on him. He'll let her call to talk to the kids, but beyond that, nope." TreMarion paraphrases.

"I don't rightly blame him for that one." Mike accredits. "I told him there stands a chance that you and Megan will use the same ruling." TreMarion warns. "TreMarion, whatever you claim on me or Megan's name is fine. We know you won't claim anything that can cause us problems." Mike notices.

"I'll get Sunday's family day confirmed for the time and text you. Sounds fine to me, otherwise. Speaking of texting, don't have to worry about that with Tynie and Bobby calling the kids anymore. Worst that can happen is they end up calling back because Cody's talking to Ty-Leah and Junior when they try to ring through." TreMarion renders. "I take it…" Mike starts. "Consider my foot slamming down." TreMarion finishes. "Hey, cool." Mike dubs. Wishing one another well, the call's ended.

T and Sasha overheard all that, staring at the family elder. "Yeah, Bobby's decision did inspire me. No, I do not blame him. No, I will not seek consent or recant what I've told Mike and Megan. Understood?" TreMarion recoils. "Yes." Sasha gasps, T nodding in agreement. "I know Tynie and Bobby don't know of the decision I made on their names yet. However, them getting informed is on me. I will not condone you two doing that. I don't want that committed anymore. If one makes a decision in this family, even if it's on the names of others, the one who made the decision is required to update and inform. Are we clear?" TreMarion determines.

Again, T and Sasha concede, and then they wonder what caused TreMarion to come off so curt this morning. Keeping that pondering to themselves, T and Sasha watch over the kids as the family elder insistently makes breakfast. Mike and Megan finally have a discussion about the call from TreMarion, both realizing the family elder was right. "Frankly babe, I wonder what brought that decision out of TreMarion. Aside from that, it does make sense." Megan wonders. "I'll make breakfast, and later find that out." Mike offers, kissing her cheek. Cody really doesn't know what's going on, nor do Ty-Leah and Junior, and that's just how the adults in the family want it for the time being.

Before long, two out of the family's three households have breakfast, Sasha and Megan clearing from that when it's over. "I'm not sorry for the decision I made. I'm tired of inconveniences creeping into our lives, especially since much of what this family's known from society has been hell. Yes, I was curt about it, but that served to further evidence how serious I was about the decision. Yes, Bobby inspired me, and no I will not take anything I've said back." TreMarion remarks.

Mike calls, the family elder repeating his statement right off. "I wouldn't be sorry over that either, TreMarion. Megan was just wondering if you're ok." Mike recaps. "Tell her I'm good. I just wanted this out there in the open before the next family time." TreMarion requires. "I will." Mike cedes, the two hanging up. T and Sasha hear that, realizing immediately that TreMarion's not in a mood to be crossed.

Tynie and Bobby made it to a little restaurant, ordered their meal, and didn't see Mike calling them coming. Bobby answers it, learning everything, with this conclusion "I just violated TreMarion's new rule about the one making decisions being the one to inform. He was really pissed, so I was trying to cut him a break." "You didn't violate anything man. I know how to work this." Bobby refutes. The two hang up, and then Bobby calls the family elder. "Dad, Mike called. Said you were upset about something. Need me and Tynie over?" Bobby asks. "I wasn't upset, I was firm. Mike misunderstood, but that's ok. Let me tell you the reason I was firm…" TreMarion initiates, re-depicting his decision and the fact he will not recant it.

"Ok. One question, when you say I inspired you, are you too close to T or Sasha to tell me if they provoked your firmness at the same time?" Bobby inquires. "I don't care how close I am to T and Sasha when I say this, that answer is yes." TreMarion debunks. "Oh ok. Love you." Bobby concludes, receiving love back. Hanging up on that note, Tynie and Bobby at last have breakfast, with her pill taken on the side.

Sasha's pill gets taken while T and TreMarion have eyes on the kids, her wondering just why the family elder seems to be on one hell of a warpath. Not asking about it outright, she goes back to T's side, the household watching TV without a discussion. Mike and Megan have another little chat, this one just like the last, about TreMarion's decisions. Leaving it at respecting the wishes of the family elder, Mike's household watches movies.

Resolving their bill, Bobby and Tynie leave, heading back for her SUV. Simply driving along together, Bobby doesn't yet tell his wife what was learned. Not again did their phone go off, the two's simple drive turning into a trip back to the house. Parking after an hour out on the town, Bobby whisks Tynie from the vehicle all the way into the house. "We're gonna need scotch for this…." He forewarns, immediately witnessing Tynie get up to retrieve it once they get inside the home. Pouring them both a tumbler's worth, Tynie directs "Take this, and tell me all, babe." Bobby complies, his wife listening intently, neither touching the scotch until he's done.

"I know what's really going on babe. I know my Daddy. The decisions, the curtness of his tone, the refusal to recant, that's all Daddy's saying he's fed up. Once and for all, he's basically stopped giving a fuck what adult in the family he offends. He's reached the point where keeping peace don't mean shit to him. Frankly, with all the hell this family's endured, I'm shocked it took this long. Yes, T was a driving force, and I do believe he was inspired by your choice. However, I think there's more to it than that. Daddy's the family elder, and thanks to T for one example: his promised relaxation has been OBSCENELY fleeting. He didn't even go on a RETREAT without checking in with us for fuck's sake! Daddy's trying not to bother us with the fact he's basically done giving a fuck about pissin' people off, but I know him. Best we can do now, is full-on respect his wishes. I said T's one example, but I know there are others. I bet my ass we're less guilty of this than T is." Tynie theorizes.

The last line of Tynie's theory triggers Bobby calling for confirmation from TreMarion. Basically repeating her word-for-word, Bobby stops. "Son, take everything Tynie just said, but redact you and her guilt. She claimed that so nobody'd say I'm being nepotistic. You two have given to this family in fuckin' spades. I know Mike and Megan are new to the ranks, and we've had our troubles, but I've seen them keeping their word since those got resolved. Everything in Tynie's theory otherwise, was not off one bit." TreMarion decodes.

"Oh Ok, Dad. Listen, do yourself a favor, and try to relax today. If T or anyone impedes on that, I want Tynie and I called out to your house immediately." Bobby instructs. "You got it." TreMarion promises. Exchanging love, they hang up. Holstering their phone, Bobby practically inhales his scotch. "Baby, what is it?" Tynie worries, sipping hers.

Setting his tumbler down, Bobby tells all again, his woman sitting there stunned. Finishing their drinks, Tynie washes the tumblers, her husband standing across the room. Coming back to him, her arms go for Bobby's waist, as her head aligns to his chest. Listening to Bobby's heartbeat, Tynie considers "Babe, I hope that Daddy can find some way to relax. I'm so sick of that being taken away from him." "Trust me beautiful; you're not alone in that." Bobby implies. Holding her for a bit, neither one speaks, as they both hope for the family elder to finally get the chance to properly relax.

Mike and Megan desire the same thing for TreMarion, although they don't let that be known. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior, all are watching TV, and kicking back, Sasha watching her kids as Megan does her son at that time. T goes around cleaning the house, as does Mike, TreMarion at last without anything to do.

Today's been mostly mellow so far, with only TreMarion's stern decisions serving to break into that. Tynie and Bobby seem to be much more upset by the fact the family elder hasn't been able to properly relax than T and Sasha are, which only serves to fuel Tynie and Bobby's anger.

Mike and Megan wondered what all brought on TreMarion's decisions, then when Cody napped, they threw ideas between each other. Coming up with something similar to Tynie's theory, they leave TreMarion alone for now. Ty-Leah and Junior rest along the same time as Cody's nap, but that's not made aware to T and Sasha. TreMarion's day still seems to be more relaxed for him than a multitude prior, which both honors and offends the family elder at the same time.

Even with Bobby's instruction to call if TreMarion doesn't get to relax properly, that isn't followed through on, just yet. As their children rest, T and Sasha focus mainly on themselves, pretty much ignoring the fact TreMarion's even in the house. That all began when T faced his wife, cautioning "We best not make Dad do ANYTHING. If we do, I can guarantee he'll call the fuckin' cavalry against us." Wanting her husband happy, Sasha doesn't contest that, instead she enjoys the affection. Ty-Leah and Junior rouse from resting, their parents caring for them, as TreMarion sat back.

In that foursome's absence, Tynie's got lunch being made, as Bobby takes a call. "You will not believe this! T and Sasha have accused me of being willing to call out the cavalry against them! Just because I, the family elder, want to do what I was once promised by them! You know what I mean!" TreMarion rages.

"You know what Dad? Let them believe that you'll call the cavalry against them, because they won't keep their word about you getting to relax more as the family elder! I know you considered that a clinch pin in the deal that involved even living there, before what we found out about your old house came to be! You know what I mean by that, too. Should they put anything against you in Ty-Leah's, Junior's, or Cody's heads… we act on their little belief. You and I BOTH know my wife's done her best to drill into their heads what hits THEN!" Bobby ascribes, in an intimidating voice. TreMarion had his phone on speaker, T and Sasha catching Bobby's message.

"Yes, son. I believe you're right. I'll see to it you talk to Ty-Leah and Junior this evening. With that news, I am telling you to call MY line to do that." TreMarion consecrates. "That's fine, Dad. Make T and Sasha confirm the family day, they are the hosts." Bobby seethes, hoping the two he mentioned heard that. "Excellent call, son. Love you." TreMarion brags, in a vindictive tone. Sending love back, Bobby hangs up. "Well so far, we won't be called out to T and Sasha's. The way they've been treating Dad, and I hate to say this, I think that will change before the day's done. We're to call Dad's line tonight, to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior." Bobby rephrases, holstering their phone to his side.

"Babe, leave the kids out of this. Give me two reasons that T and Sasha aren't worth the felonies." Tynie angrily dares. "You don't need to debase yourself that way. You don't deserve to lose everything over them." Bobby names. Serving his lunch, she doubles back, again retrieving them alcohol. "If Daddy has a heart attack or medical emergency…." Tynie starts. "Then you stand back, let me handle it. I know you want to defend Dad, and that's honorable. Beautiful, you've really carried all our weight as a family for way too long. Trust me babe, it'll work for our benefit. Not T and Sasha's." Bobby intercedes. Laying out her part of lunch, and their drinks, Tynie takes a seat next to her husband.

Eating together, Tynie and Bobby converse, coming to one consensus, that being: T and Sasha need to grow a fuckin' clue. Megan and Mike don't know of anything that's happened since the first calls from TreMarion today, they're still trying to give the family elder some much-deserved down time. Cody begins to wonder when he'll hear from Ty-Leah, Mike proposing "You relax son, I know who to call." Ringing TreMarion, Mike asks first about the family elder's day. Debriefing Mike in full, TreMarion adds "You are to call MY line for Cody to speak to Ty-Leah and Junior. You stand a very high chance of getting called out here to find out why I said that." "Certainly" Mike quips. "If you don't hear about Sunday's confirmed family time within the next two hours, you are to call me. Immediately. I've had my fill of certain attitudes and disrespects." TreMarion mandates. "No sweat." Mike asserts.

Bringing his phone to Ty-Leah and Junior, the family elder gives a stone look to T and Sasha. As the kids chat away, Sasha reaches for their phone, texting Mike and Bobby "Sunday, my place. One in the afternoon." " Fine. We'll be early. Expect it." Those two men reply, keeping the conversation in line with the attitude they saw in the first text. Megan and Tynie witness that, angered by the disrespect they've all just been shown. Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody chat away for about an hour, and then say their goodbyes. TreMarion hangs up after that, heading back to his recliner as he holds his phone.

Bobby's cleaning around the kitchen, Tynie calling the family elder. "Daddy, I need to advise you of some egregious rudeness that I, Mike, Megan, and Bobby just received. A text came through, according to my phone display, from Sasha on what I last knew was T's line. Basically she bitched us out over the time for our family day Sunday. I'll gladly send you the evidence." Tynie alerts.

"Please do." TreMarion requests. "Daddy, give me a minute. I'm trying to figure out how to forward a text and stay on this call at the same time. Yes, Mike and Bobby dished the disrespect we received, called doing that self and spousal defense. Bobby's elbows deep in kitchen cleaning solution right now, or you'd be getting this news from him." Tynie apprises, figuring that text forwarding during a phone call out seconds after. "I just got it. Call back when Bobby's washed up from cleaning." TreMarion directs. "Will do, Daddy. We love you." Tynie agrees. Obtaining love back, they hang up, with both phones holstered.

"Sorry baby, after what T and Sasha did to us, Megan, Mike, and Daddy, I thought going there was in order." Tynie justifies. Washing up, Bobby turns to face his wife, retracting "It was justifiable. They did that to Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior as well, love. I'm glad you handled that, because I didn't want what I had on my hands to get into the phone." Taking his seat, Bobby sees Tynie reach around to pet his back. "We give it a bit, let Daddy calm down some." Tynie insinuates, tapping their phone with her other hand.

T and Sasha overheard Tynie's claims, and were actually incensed by them. TreMarion closes his eyes, and says "I've got a call to make." Reaching out to Bobby, Tynie hands the phone over, readying to leave again. "We may have to go through the courts for visitation arrangements with Ty-Leah and Junior. You know why, and you know what I need to have happen. Sooner as opposed to later." TreMarion notifies. "Dad, we're out the door now. Call Mike, tell him the same thing!" Bobby reacts. Promising he will, TreMarion hangs up.

In the time it takes for Tynie and Bobby to get to Sasha's, Mike's called and sent over as well. All four adults in that small group have had it with T and Sasha's behavior cycles, Cody's in the middle, worried and totally lost. Tynie runs over to the child as they park side-by-side, picking him off the ground as both SUV's are closed. Trying to soothe Cody, Tynie refuses "I'm not going to give you bad information, honey. I'm not going to say one thing and have it roll out later as another. I love and respect ya too much to pull that shit on you. That, and if I ever did, your Dad would have my ass on a platter. Sorry for the language."

"It's pardoned, Tynie. I'm grateful that you won't deceive our son. I or Mike one will privately tell you when language you use before our son isn't pardoned. You too, Bobby." Megan pardons. "Tynie, I wouldn't know the first thing about having your ass on a platter. I knew what you meant, and I totally appreciate how you came at that." Mike instills.

TreMarion lets them all in, Mike and Bobby flanking Cody, Megan, and Tynie. "Mike, do us a favor bro. Call David out here. Tell him to bill my ass, and to consider this URGENT." Tynie requisitions. Going for his phone, Mike eludes "On it right now." Megan doubles back, locking the house, then takes a seat on the couch. "David, Tynie said you're to bill her ass, but I disagree. Bill mine, and consider your traffic citation on me too. We need you at an address I'm about to provide. Immediately. I'll explain when you hit the door of the house." Mike requires.

"I get that address, I'm out the door." David concedes, receiving that in a text moments later. On that note, the call's ended, Mike re-holstering his phone. Tynie has Cody in her arms, Bobby on one side, and Megan on the other now, with Mike finding a place beside his wife. "Mike, thank you. For listening to Tynie, and for doing that, so fast. Thank you also for stopping my daughter from footing another pair of bills for this family." TreMarion respects. "Hey, I was going to even before she said so. She didn't know." Mike retorts. T and Sasha cannot believe what they're witnessing, or what they just heard, their faces showing it. Megan's again in a not-taking-people's-shit mood, when she debases "Yeah, you should have thought of that by now!"

David arrives before anything else can be said, Mike answering the door. Getting David abreast of EVERYTHING, Mike leads him towards the family. "You name it; we've already tried it, only to wind back here with more issues. No offense David, but you're here to draw up a lasting resolution. One we can, if need be, take before as many judges as it takes to keep honored." Mike concludes. "David, believe him. Please." Tynie pleads. "I do. I believed it was urgent the second Mike offered something I will never accept: A client covering my traffic tickets. We'll have that resolution drawn up; all adults will get a copy. Legally, I have no choice but to provide it that way. The minute all adults get a copy of that resolution, you are NOT to leave your homes without it!" David mandates.

T and Sasha don't say anything, as TreMarion describes how he wants the "resolution negotiations" to be handled. "You're the family elder, and they've treated you HOW?!" David snarls. TreMarion rephrases the description, making T and Sasha out to be Communist dictators, amazingly without cussing in the process. "David, I assure you, Dad's understating." Bobby warns. "That was all I needed to hear. We'll keep to your wishes for the negotiations, TreMarion. If they keep that up, call me immediately. By the way Mike, no charge. Not after what I just learned." David demands.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior, all want time together, Megan, Tynie and Mike affording them that. Tynie leans back, kisses Bobby's cheek, and whispers "You and Mike get us a round of Heinekens. Serve David first, please." Bobby nods, slapping Mike on the arm, the two men retrieve and distribute said beers. Megan leans into Tynie's ear, improvising "If you did what I think you just did…. Nod." Tynie slowly nods.

"David, you know what? There's no need for negotiation. We'll sign saying we give in, they get everything they want. I should have known this family isn't as equal as Tynie claims it is." Sasha negates. Tynie leaps to her feet, balling fists and readying to charge at Sasha, Megan holding Tynie back just in time. "Is what I just saw a demonstration of what you told me earlier, Mike?!" David suspects.

"It's actually a gross understatement, due to the fact there are children present." Mike defers. All beers hastily served, Bobby's now trying to calm his wife, Tynie taking some time in that.

"David, remember this. If it comes from T and Sasha's mouths, it's bullshit and something to cause shit with at least one person in the family. I guarantee you, if that weren't the case, you'd not even fuckin' be here!" Tynie angrily sustains. "Thank you for further authenticating Mike's statements, Tynie." David certifies. Megan and TreMarion get the kids something to drink, and then all adults have their beers.

Tynie downs hers, pitches the bottle, and requests "Hey Daddy, can I owe you a bottle of scotch by chance?" "You don't owe me a thing, kiddo. Go ahead." TreMarion denies, seeing her go towards his area.

"Would someone care to translate what I just witnessed?" David inquires. "Simple, she's angry as hell. We all are, but this cuts her really deeply, more so than the rest of us. She's got more emotional scars on her heart and mind than I ever have! I'm a Korean War Vet, U.S. Marines, so THAT'S saying something! T and Sasha knew this, T especially because he's the one with the second most longstanding relationship with Tynie. I'm the first on that list, by the way. T and Sasha's ways have cut open EVERY one of those in her heart and mind. Those scars we once believed were permanently healed. T and Sasha's ways have also caused a massive rift in her and Bobby's marriage, one we've recurrently attempted to assist in rectifying. The scotch proposition is a code, one that says if she gets pushed too much further: We'll need you to represent her in criminal court, David. On felonies, and at least a dozen of them. Oh, and Bobby will be stuck bailing her out of jail." TreMarion translates.

Turning to face T and Sasha, David intimidates "You two do realize it won't take me all that much to get him to say that in front of a judge... right?!" T and Sasha nod. Tynie walks back into the room, eyes closed, and chugging scotch, which stuns all the adults. Managing to get right by Bobby's side on the couch in that state, she kisses his cheek, and returns to drinking.

"David, I'm forbidding my wife from signing ANYTHING in her current state. I'll sign on her behalf. You know why." Bobby forbids. "Bobby, that's a good idea. Mike, you're signing for Megan. I figure that way, all parties are represented and there's no further duress on Megan and Tynie. Especially given the deposition from TreMarion I just obtained. T and Sasha do not get that respect, because they are the core reason this resolution has to be drawn up in the first place!" David regards.

Sitting and watching Tynie chug that scotch, Megan pleads "Tynie, come up for air…" Slowly, Tynie does, her denigrating "Thank you T and Sasha, for AGAIN robbing me and Bobby of very sacred time with our namesakes!" Kissing her cheek, up to her earlobe, Bobby murmurs "I've got this honey." Tynie nods, then sits back, scotch bottle still in hand. "By the way David, if you need me to give that deposition in court, I need a text message. Send me three pieces of information: Date, time, and courtroom. Expect me to be early, though." TreMarion reconsiders.

"Wow... It's rally around Tynie day today..." T scoffs. "T, how many times do we have to say that we're sick of you and Sasha's shit?!" Cody screams. "Truth, from the mouth of a child." TreMarion sneers, hoping David got the hint. T and Sasha glare at Cody, Mike threatening "Megan and I were alright with his saying that! If you so much as say hi to him….." "David, be ready to represent Mike. Two dozen felonies. " Tynie prescribes. "I have no problem bailing Mike out, either!" Megan announces.

Noticing Ty-Leah and Junior haven't said word one, Bobby and TreMarion go to check on them. "David, come here. NOW!" TreMarion barks, not liking what he's seeing. David complies, catching Ty-Leah and Junior hugging tightly and crying.

"Oh-ho-ho, I'm all over this. TreMarion, you and Megan, keep eyes on Tynie and these children. Forbid T and Sasha ANY access until I return. Bobby and Mike are coming with me!" David commands. "Done!" Megan and TreMarion angrily concur.

Keeping to David's orders, inside ten minutes, TreMarion's area is locked off, a meeting happening inside. Making the resolution benefit everyone in the family except T and Sasha, David explains "I've only seen glimpses, and I didn't like them. I'm sending this to the printer, and those who sign it are the ones to get copies. I expect to be updated if you need me for criminal or further representation to enforce this resolution."

Shaking his hand, Mike and Bobby swear "You have a deal." David searches out the household printer, finding it and a stack of the resolutions. Grabbing those, he quietly goes back to pack up his laptop, which was brought in the minute he arrived. Retracing his steps, David shows to the living room, not saying anything at first. Cody's now sitting with Ty-Leah and Junior in that crib in the living room, Ty-Leah and Junior again each under one of Cody's arms. Ty-Leah's crying on one of Cody's shoulders, Junior on the other, Cody apologizing "If I knew how to make you two smile again, I would. I'm sorry, this time I don't…" "Sweets no… don't say it's your fault. It's not…" Tynie begs. David walks right up on T and Sasha, leaning between them; David villifies "Your choice. Either you sign this resolution no contest, or I call my buddies at CPS, the VA, the ACLU, Elder Welfare Protection Services, and my neighbor that's an appellate court judge. This offer has the shelf life of Tynie doing another double shot worth of scotch..."

Arising to a fully-standing pose, David stipulates "T and Sasha have until Tynie's done another double shot worth of scotch to render their decision. They know the repercussions. Tynie, start drinking."

Wearing a vindictive smile, Tynie nods, and knocks back the requisite amount of scotch, in less than three minutes. Setting the bottle aside, Tynie belches "T, Sasha: Time's UP!"

Hearing that momentarily breaks the angry tone in the room, for everyone except T and Sasha, David cheering "Tynie that was awesome!" Trying not to belch again, Tynie nods, her accepting the praise in that way.

"David, get me and my husband a pen." Sasha resigns. Whipping one from his pocket, David shoves every copy of the resolution into their hands, watching them sign it. "Just so you know, you two aren't represented by me. I will not accept your calls, and I will assist your family in keeping this enforced through the courts. In public, I won't even recognize your existence, either! In the event I have to do assist your family in having this resolution enforced in court, I am not responsible or liable for the decisions of any judge against you two. I'm also not afraid to take this resolution being enforced all the way to the U.S. SUPREME COURT, if I have to!" David disclaims, not receiving a reply.

Receiving those copies back, David distributes them, Mike, Bobby, and TreMarion signing theirs as David's pen is repeatedly used. Tynie's now going around clearing from every drink they've had. Pitching the bottles into the trash hard enough to shatter, she declares "Yo David, I need something drawn up which indemnifies everyone but T and Sasha in the event of an injury! I also need something drawn up that says if we're baited into litigation because of an injury those two get, we will retaliate and gun for their last dime!" "You already have both, they've signed the proof!" David yells. "Damn dude, you're good!" Tynie gloats, re-entering the living room. Everyone in that wing of the house is silent, but that quiet will suddenly be broken open.

"David, tell me you have a recording device on you right now!" Tynie yearns. Pulling it from his breast pocket, David offers "If you consent to be recorded, let's do it." "Hit the play button man. I consent." Tynie solves.

"For the record, I am Tynie Goren. This recording was done under my consent and of my own free will. David, you have no idea how grateful we are that you came out here, saw what you did, and drew up what we signed. I'm admitting that right now, I very highly suspect you'll be helping us get this enforced by numerous judges. I also very adamantly believe that if you have a cavalry on the side, to utilize a derogatory term T and Sasha provided earlier, we'll be asking you to call them out. I'm proclaiming here and now, so help us Christ himself, that even with the resolution, there's an eternal absolute ZERO confidence vote between the family, and T and Sasha. I don't regret saying this. It's the truth to my heart, and I can see it now, mine is one of many. How I can be so certain of this is, I am in a room where the only two heads in my family not nodding right now, are the ones I'm speaking out against. If it weren't a discrimination lawsuit in the making, I'd arrange for T and Sasha to NOT be in the family pictures that we've yet to set an appointment for. That's just one example of many that should attest to the extreme pettiness and overbearingly exploitive extreme nature of treatment that my family and I have received at the hands of T and Sasha. I know one thing, after today I will be requesting that Mike, Bobby, and TreMarion, get our mail away from T and Sasha's P.O. Box! I know I'm comin' off bossy with this, but I very potently advise that TreMarion's earlier deposition gets recorded. I'm also declaring, again So help us Christ himself, that if ANYTHING happens to any of us: T and Sasha are hereby requested to be considered the perpetrators! In the event I'm required to say this in front of a judge: a text message with the date, time and courtroom will suffice in getting me to appear. My legal representation is aware of what line to contact to get me that information." Tynie proclaims.

David stops taping after that, TreMarion instituting "Tynie wasn't bossy with that; I was just about to ask to get my deposition from earlier recorded." Mike, Megan, and Cody heard Tynie's speech, all whistling. "That's my Auntie. She's always been a lion like that." Ty-Leah beams. "Yeah, Aunt Tynie's always been really fierce." Junior verifies. "I noticed!" Mike, Megan, and Cody uncover together. Bobby's waiting for his wife to take her seat again, absolutely proud of what Tynie just did. Holding her in seconds, Bobby supports "I know my wife, that was liberating. For the rest of us, it was amazing."

In another corner of the front wing of the house, TreMarion consents to being recorded. David hits the play button again, and this time, the family elder's deposition is much more explicit. Covering why Tynie worded things a certain way in her statement, TreMarion closes "For the record, I have no issues with saying this in front of any judge. My lawyer knows how to get a hold of me for the courtdates." David nods, stops recording, and gets lead towards the family. Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek again, relaxing in his arms.

"Tynie, if you've sobered some, you and Bobby spend time with the kids. Me, Mike and Megan have drinks covered. I'm consenting to Tynie's being around the children, even after she's had alcohol. We all know why, too!" TreMarion proffers. T and Sasha sullenly throw up their hands, not saying a damn thing. Approaching the kids in the crib, which is used more like a secure play area these days, Tynie and Bobby make it certain to those three children that T and Sasha brought everything that's happened today upon themselves.

Swearing up and down the children are innocent, and anything T and Sasha say differently is lies, Tynie promotes "Don't be afraid to scream and wake your parents Cody, should what T and Sasha tell you cause you to be upset. Even for a second. Ty-Leah, Junior, you scream and wake Papa, if what your Mommy and Daddy says makes you hurt for even a second, too. If it bothers you and you're up, Ty-Leah and Junior, you tell Papa. Cody, you let loose on your parents." "She's right, and you tell us, too. Day or night, it doesn't matter." Bobby retains. "I ordered TreMarion to get Tynie and Bobby to get the kids willing to scream out and speak out. They're following my orders, as I am their attorney. I dare you to say anything about it T and Sasha!" David persecutes. "He did. I'll freely admit, they had a format for it I didn't see coming." TreMarion finalizes.

"Babe, we may as well focus our love on one another and our children. The only reason every other family arrangement hasn't been voided is because they believe we'll bitchslap them with several discrimination lawsuits. Tynie and Daddy already disclosed the rest, and it's recorded. Just give in to what they want. I am." Sasha surrenders. "Tynie, about your extremisms and pettiness remark: I just overheard all the evidence I need to verify it further. I'm sorry." David apologizes. "Brother, have a beer with us. I wanted you to overhear that. I suspected you weren't concretely sure when I said it. We're good." Tynie rescinds. "No, Tynie. I'll get the beers. You've done enough, so sit back." David assumes. Kissing their wive's cheeks, Mike and Bobby assist in that, again the kids getting served first, T and Sasha last.

"Before anyone asks, today was a clear day on my calendar. I didn't miss any courtdates." David infers. One at a time, every adult except T and Sasha nod to accept that, those two not reacting. Sipping this round, no adult speaks, but the kids start chattering away, Tynie and Bobby sit back watching that interaction. "TreMarion, I thought about what Tynie said regarding the P.O. Box, she's right. We need to settle that. Of course, when none of us have been drinking." Mike revisits. "Tomorrow, everyone but T and Sasha are welcome. I say that because I believe David would order us not to have those two with us when we settle the P.O. Box. Be at my place by eleven a.m." Megan procures. "Megan's not mistaken, T and Sasha!" David jeers. Finishing their round, Tynie gets everyone due to "settle a P.O. Box" to consent to Megan's terms. "You have ANY issues with that, call me!" David cites. Leaning down to hug him, Tynie mutters "Dude that's a given."

"Megan, would you object to us having a family time away from T and Sasha at your place tomorrow?" TreMarion enquires. "After we get that P.O. Box settled, of course." Megan corrects. T's about to protest that, when David reminds "Remember what Sasha said about you two losing your asses. I can make that happen quicker than you think!" Sasha shoves her husband back, shrieking "Just cave to them! Damn!"

T doesn't say another thing, nor does Sasha, Tynie summarizing "Megan, thanks sis. I know Daddy doesn't like having to consent to people being around the kids when there's been alcohol involved. I'll bet my last breath on this planet, that the consent Daddy gave was under David's strict orders. Orders which came after the events David's borne witness to, the verbal testimonies, the resolution negotiations, and the recordings. I also bet anything that effective today: nobody is to hug or give any sort of regard to T or Sasha, unless it's Ty-Leah and Junior. For everyone else: Only in absolute emergencies, or to upkeep the visitation and communication with the kids, and pre-existing family arrangements aspect, of the written resolution are we to even recognize T and Sasha's existence! As David said, any issues at all, he gets called. At once!"

David garners "Tynie, you were not mistaken." "David, seriously, thanks. You've just given the bulk of this family quite the liberation. The ones not liberated, even by your words, had as much coming. We hope that calling you out won't become necessary in the near future, but know we aren't afraid to. You are not to leave for another hour, it's the decent-relatives' in this family's policy about alcohol being involved at family gatherings. Tynie came up with it, but most of the family uses it. You can assume whom I'm not considering in that rule." TreMarion testifies.

"As Tynie summarized, only in emergencies, to upkeep pre-existing family arrangements, or to honor the visitation and communication with the kids' aspect of the resolution, are you to recognize T and Sasha's existence. Their actions brought this on, so I can assure you, doing that is, well within your rights." David re-situtates. One-by-one, every adult this side of T and Sasha agrees to that. "Daddy, can I still see Ty-Leah and Junior? Or is today it, for good?!" Cody wonders, him being about to cry.

"Cody, you asked the wrong person that, but it's alright. You will see Ty-Leah and Junior beyond today. Your parents know to call me if T and Sasha cause problems with that." David vows. "Ugh, we won't say anything to them ever again! We know they only will deal with us for the terms in the resolution and emergencies! We know what we're considered by them otherwise! We know it's eternal, and non-negotiable! Damn!" T reissues. "David, get that shit on tape!" TreMarion barks. "And get us all a copy A.S.A.P.!" Megan commands. David turns to that pair briefly, giving an evil smile; he honors the first part of that order. Repeating himself, T notions "This will serve as my and Sasha Goren's final communication with the family's legal representation. We've been told that said legal representation doesn't cover us, effective today."

David curtly nods, ends the tape, and turns around. "David, call me when you get that copied, just T's statement. We'll arrange dispersement later." TreMarion recommends. "Fair enough." David cedes. Tynie thinks of something, leaping from the couch, she rushes David. "Daddy said dispersement! I've given funds to Ty-Leah and Junior for college funds, trusts. I need them frozen. If you can do that until Ty-Leah and Junior are 18 that'd kick ass! I've given funds to T and Sasha before today, to dodge a discrimination lawsuit!" Tynie freaks. "You breathe. I've got that." David counters, going for his phone. Tynie starts breathing slowly, Bobby watching her make a way back to his side.

"Did she just do what I think she just did?" Megan poses. "It was one thing we didn't think of until now." Mike relays. Two phone calls later, David approaches Tynie, kneeling as he concerns "I couldn't freeze the trusts. In order for me to lock T and Sasha out completely, I need another adult to be executor." Tynie points to Bobby, whom consents "Put me on there, David."

Making that happen ten minutes later, David does something unexpected. Crafting a trust expressly to fund caring for Ty-Leah and Junior out of the predominant bulk of the monies T and Sasha most recently attained from Tynie, David asks TreMarion to serve as executor with Bobby as the back-up. Both men consent, David arranging to have those papers courier'd to the residence. Learning that will take half an hour, David hangs up. "The man's good. Real good." Tynie and Megan beam as one.

True to the word he got over the phone, the courier shows half an hour later, Bobby and TreMarion signing where David points out. "Typically Bobby and I read things before we sign them, but this is exigent circumstances. The welfare of two young children is at a very high risk, unless these papers are expedited." TreMarion dissents. "They will be, trust me." David insures, catching the courier again at the door. Ordering the courier to expedite delivery, David calls the bank back, repeating the grounds for those papers to go through as quickly as possible. "It'll be in the system the second I get them. Once it is, your new executors will be carded. Bank policy for them to show I.D.'s." The bank manager oaths. "That's a non-issue with my clients." David relates. "I'll call you when I receive them, after that, it'll be in the system. I'm doing so myself, given the circumstances. Those will have to be noted to the system also." The bank manager provisions. "My clients are grateful for that." David gratifies.

Hanging up on that note, David's wait for a call back is thirty minutes. Hearing keystrokes in the background, David reclaims "Like I said, my clients do not have an issue showing their I.D's. It'll be driver's licenses, though. I found that out while waiting on your call. As for you noting the circumstances to your system, add this: any attempt by T or Sasha Goren, if not both of them, to circumvent this arrangement will result in prosecution to the fullest extents of local, state, and federal law combined." "Adding that now, sir." The bank manager intrudes, still more keystrokes going in the background. Ten minutes later, David learns the new trust arrangement for Ty-Leah and Juniors' needs fund, took effect. Thanking that bank manager, David gets told the only way to access the money, is to do so in person.

"I put that added security in there upon hearing you ask me to add the prosecution of T and Sasha Goren line to the trust account notes. We've had an influx of claimed lost and stolen ATM cards lately. I figured your clients didn't want to take that chance. I mean, to give T and Sasha Goren any so-called "outs" in terms of the prosecution threat." The bank manager confesses.

"You did right by my clients then, I will appraise them." David closes, again hanging up. "Before we all go home, I have one more meeting. Bobby, TreMarion, I need to confer with you privately." David configures. Kissing Tynie's cheek again, Bobby and the family elder go with David to a corner of the house. Explaining everything he'd just been told, David appreciates "You guys have no idea how rare it is to hear a bank manager go that far to honor an attorney's orders." "You did us well today man. Thanks. Go on home." TreMarion encourages. With a wave, David does, Bobby closing the house behind him.

Tynie, Megan, and Mike are now all interacting with the kids, attempting to answer their questions. "I got this, guys. Bobby, sit next to your wife." TreMarion plans. Doing as asked, Bobby, Megan, Tynie, and Mike all hear the family elder explain today's events in a story-format. "They've been rather evil to us. We can only pray they won't be evil to you." TreMarion hopes, that being the closing statement. T and Sasha overhear that, him facing her, T discourages "We know what happens if we go against them and their word." "Yeah, we do." Sasha concedes. "Bobby, this is asking a lot. I mean, in light of what's hit today. I'm asking for all of us, except T and Sasha. Can you PLEASE get Tynie to relax after all this?" Cody yearns. "You just mentioned what I'm going to do when I get her home." Bobby aligns.

Megan turns to Mike, whom preaches "I'm going to list off what David ordered to be considered pre-existing family arrangements. I am only saying this one time, so T and Sasha pay attention. The family picture, family time together that doesn't happen on the same day as the rest of us are severing things from you two's names. Like the P.O. Box, for just one example. The only reason we're not changing our numbers is David ordered us not to! Emergencies, medical appointments, and the home-schooling arrangement are listed as pre-existing family arrangements. There are hitches to that one, by David's orders. Bobby, Tynie, or TreMarion, one is to serve as the eyewitness as Megan and I request it. The homeschooling is NOT to happen here, it's to be at my house. T and Sasha, you are to sign off ONE time saying you will not stop them, and I am the one that notice is to be addressed to! When David said the communication and visitation aspect of the resolution, he meant: T and Sasha you CANNOT impede in any way when we wish to see, talk to, or otherwise interact with Ty-Leah and Junior. When I say "we" Cody's automatically covered! Aside from that, your existence is not to be recognized by us. David's orders, and it's in the resolution. Read up if you think I'm kidding!"

Tynie, Bobby, Megan, TreMarion, and the kids applaud that, leaving T and Sasha speechless. "Cutie, your Daddy's a bear!" Ty-Leah giggles. "Yeah, he's really protective." Cody acclaims. "Sissy, Cody, we're good… I hope…" Junior wishes. "Junior, you three, your Papa, your Uncle Bobby, Mike, Megan, and I are excellent." Tynie overrides. "Trust her on this, Junior…" Everyone present, except T and Sasha, agrees simultaneously. "I will." Junior promises.

Hearing his namesake falter on faith like that, Bobby and Tynie both go towards the kids. Picking up Ty-Leah, her husband doing so with Junior, Megan shows behind them to get Cody. T decides to temporarily stash their copies of the resolution in the master bedroom, kissing Sasha's cheek before departing. "Ha! T just left Sasha high and dry in here!" Mike mocks. Leaving the room, Sasha goes in search of her spouse, finding him in a corner of their room. "Babe, shut the door. We're not wanted around them." T instigates. Sasha does, but she also locks it, and then goes back to T's side.

TreMarion hears that door lock, recollecting "Yeah, having my room connected to the kids' area was a REALLY good idea!" "On that note, before we leave, we're all taking Ty-Leah and Junior to their room. I want to do something for them, since they had to be around all that tension today." Megan intentions.

"I see where she's going with that!" Tynie exclaims. "Whenever we're together and we're here, Megan just created a new format. You guys are NO longer to call T and Sasha's line to communicate with the kids, call mine. That's not David's orders; it's a prevention of retaliation thing. As Tynie's said before: shit just came to me!" TreMarion deems. Considering that fair, the group heads through TreMarion's area to the kids' room.

With his ear to the door, T hears that, turning to face his wife. "They're not calling our line much anymore. Dad just told them to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior, his line is to be reached. He said we're biding our time and will retaliate against them at any moment." T paraphrases. "That's the way they want it, they get it. We'll have to show them, right to their faces, that we won't retaliate." Sasha forfeits. Running to hold her, T relents "We don't really have a choice."

T and Sasha had the access door to the kids' room open, but Mike rushes to change that before any of them speaks word one. "Sorry Ty-Leah and Junior, TreMarion ordered me to do that! I'm never going to disrespect the orders of our attorney or the family elder!" Mike bellows. Sasha reaches for her phone, texting TreMarion "I'm serious this time. I'll have the deed to this house signed over to you after everyone leaves." TreMarion replies "Let me know when that's done." "Will do." Sasha sends back, ending the entire conversation. Reporting that to the group in the kids' room, TreMarion halts. "Dad, I say we get that through the appropriate channels tomorrow too. It's getting too late today to do that. I just hope Mike and Megan don't mind hosting us for a bit of a longer day than expected." Bobby accounts. "We don't, man." Megan denies.

From there, everyone except T and Sasha spends forty more minutes conversing with the kids. Laying Ty-Leah and Junior down for a nap, they all see Cody hug Junior, then hug Ty-Leah and peck a kiss to her cheek. "By the way Megan, David told me I can consent to them doing that, regardless of if T or Sasha does! What Cody did with the hugs, and in Ty-Leah's case, the peck kiss to her cheek. I have consented in full, effective immediately." TreMarion loudly recalls. On the other side of the door, T and Sasha hear everything. "We've lost all say." Sasha mumbles. "It's not worth having David call out his fuckin' cavalry. He said so himself, we'd lose our asses. I'm tired of fighting them, honestly. We'll still raise Ty-Leah and Junior, but we can pretty much expect to overhear claims like Dad's for the rest of our lives. When we do, we may as well honor them." T capitulates.

Megan took a turn to have an ear by a door, hearing all that, she turns away. "Ok, show of hands. How many of you expected T and Sasha to bitch about every bit of us making that resolution, when they got to be alone?" Megan extolls. "OK! How fast does David need to call the damn cavalry out, already?!" Tynie yells, in the same moment stealing her and Bobby's phone from her husband's side. "That was a better answer than I saw coming." Megan applauds.

Sasha texts TreMarion again, this time she says "Tell Tynie David's cavalry isn't needed. We won't talk about, or to, you guys ever again. Except, to comply with the exemptions in the resolution." Sent as an urgent message, TreMarion answers "WE'RE HOLDING YOU TO THAT! THIS CONVERSATION IS GOING TO BE LOCKED TO MY PHONE AS EVIDENCE!" Locking the actual conversation, TreMarion stands back. Tynie sleekly puts their phone back on Bobby's side, as the group at last heads to the family elder's room.

Toning their voices down, Tynie accuses "Before you actually do the gesture I'm mentioning, let me finish. Flip me off if you think for a SECOND that we're going to get an emergency call-out from Daddy tonight, one that says T and Sasha SEVERELY abused Ty-Leah and Junior as an act of retaliation. Flip me off if you believe inside the next 12 hours, one of us will be stuck having David call out the Goddamned cavalry. Flip me off if you don't think it's wise for Daddy to see us out right now. Flip me off if NONE of you will answer a post-robbery call for T and Sasha tonight, in light of the other suspicions I just listed."

Looking around then, all Tynie sees is middle fingers in the air.

"Daddy I love you, we love you. Given my latest suspicions, our family gathering is adjourned." Tynie adjourns. TreMarion nods, watching them all leave his room. Loading into their SUV's, they all pull away from T and Sasha's as fast as they can. TreMarion calls David, alerting him of the family's latest consensus against T and Sasha. "It was covered in the resolution. The minute any of you suspects abuse or neglect as a retaliatory possibility with T and Sasha: all emergency call-outs not directly connected to you, Ty-Leah, and Junior are not to be honored. You're in the clear. By the sounds of it, I may be calling out the cavalry, as you guys termed it, much sooner than I thought. Thanks for the update." David responds.

Hanging up, TreMarion waits for Sasha to provide the signed-over house deed. T does that instead, also mentioning "We've been reading the resolution. I'll handle locking up the house so you can secure that as you see fit." TreMarion tersely nods, and then shuts the door to his room. Temporarily securing the deed, the family elder calls Bobby, and Mike. Providing one last update for the day, as far as TreMarion can see it right now, the conversation's brief. Exchanging love, everyone hangs up.

T locks the house, and then goes back to his wife, not saying a damn thing. Ty-Leah and Junior's nap was late, which means their day may run longer than normal. TreMarion locks his bedroom door, pockets the key, and goes to make a meal. Deliberately excluding T and Sasha in terms of the portions, the family elder cheers "This resolution is one of the best things to happen to this family… in fuckin' FOREVER!"

When the meal's made, Ty-Leah and Junior's portions are packaged in reusable containers, as is TreMarion's, with separate warnings on the lids. The containers for Ty-Leah and Junior's meal are labeled "T/ Sasha, if you touch this it BEST be to feed Ty-Leah and Junior! You KNOW what happens otherwise!" On the lid for the container bearing the family elder's meal, the label reads "T/Sasha, this is MINE! You know what occurs if you Touch it! TreMarion." Stashing that into the fridge, TreMarion goes back towards his room. Letting himself in, Ty-Leah and Junior's nap ending is waited on.

T and Sasha exit their room, not speaking at all, as they go in search of lunch. Opening their fridge, Sasha sees the labeled containers, interpreting "We may as well segregate this entire kitchen. If we don't, they take it as grounds to do you-know-what. I'm staring at evidence of that right now." "No. We don't segregate this kitchen. Legally we can't, this entire property is technically Dad's now. It's under his control. What we own, that's still in our names, is all we have most of the say over." T discredits. Shutting the fridge door, Sasha shakes her head, and realizes "You're right." Sitting down and eating, T and Sasha invoke what becomes a deafening silence. Clearing from their meal, that couple retires to their room, still not speaking.

Ty-Leah and Junior awaken, TreMarion running to care for them, T and Sasha bringing up the rear. Retaining a strict watch over that duo, the family elder takes Ty-Leah into his arms. Disallowing them much of a gap, TreMarion sees Sasha picking Junior up. Heading back to the kitchen, TreMarion's surveillance of T and Sasha remains intact. T goes to the fridge, extracting the bowls for Ty-Leah and Junior, and then getting them flatware. Not breaking from his watch, TreMarion doesn't catch anything amiss in how T and Sasha handle their children. After Ty-Leah and Junior have eaten, T cleans up, Sasha and TreMarion taking the kids to get bathed.

Not one thing leaves Sasha's mouth that whole time, Ty-Leah and Junior asking TreMarion questions. Answering them all in a flat honesty, TreMarion only apologizes for "taking this long" to reach what Mike dubbed "a lasting resolution." Sasha looks quizzically at the family elder, whom attests "You and T are reaping what you've sown." Refusing to dare contest that, Sasha and TreMarion soon have Ty-Leah and Junior ready to end their day. T rejoins them, Sasha giving her spouse a stern look, and shaking her head. Shrugging, T also leaves everything as it now stands.

Tynie, Bobby, Mike, Megan and Cody all made it home as that transpired. Currently, they're all eating, and not discussing much of the day's events. Taking her pill upon ending the meal, Tynie kisses Bobby passionately; afterwards he shows where their copy of the resolution is. "I'm keeping it where you once said to with our other attempts. Right behind my drivers' license, so we never leave without it." Bobby reminisces. Raising her soda, Tynie toasts "It's official, T and Sasha are reaping what they've sown. It's about time we got a lasting resolution, and the liberations that came with it!" "Definitely." Bobby follows, raising his drink.

As for Mike, Megan and Cody, they've just finished their meal. Having sodas together, Mike and Megan consider today's "lasting resolution" the same thing Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion did. Surprising them, Megan fields a text from Tynie, which says "Tell Mike to plant that shit, you know what, behind his drivers' license. That way y'all can't exactly leave home without it. See you tomorrow guys!" Showing her husband the text, Megan confines "I'd have never thought of that!" "I just hope this really works. T and Sasha's shit has gotten really annoying. Sorry Mama and Daddy, the language!" Cody unleashes. "Son, new rule. We'll tell you privately when your using language like that's a problem. That's how we're handling Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion with it from now on. We'll notify them tomorrow. Fair's fair." Mike contests. Megan texts the "new rule" to Tynie and TreMarion before Mike quiets, Megan unveiling "Umm, I just did." "Consider your rules for Cody honored. All of them, after we find out what they are, that is. See you tomorrow." Tynie and TreMarion absolve. "Those two are amazingly reasonable." Megan commends, again showing Mike the text. "You mean those three, baby. Bobby's always willing to back a decision Tynie makes." Mike corrects, getting a smiling nod.

Looking into Bobby's eyes, Tynie guesses "Megan and Mike are unloading some of the strictness to Cody's discipline. Basically, today kicked open all kinds of unforeseen doors. Long as we honor the rules for Cody, after we find out what they are, we're good. Worst case scenario: we get pulled over and discuss those rules privately with either Mike or Megan." "After we sent David home, I saw that coming from a mile away. I didn't want to say anything until it got confirmed." Bobby contradicts. Tynie whistles, her husband interpreting "You're glad today's over, just as everyone is. Well, everyone that doesn't have a legally-binding lasting resolution against them, anyway." "Tragically, I think those two fucks are glad today's over, too!" Tynie grouses.

TreMarion thinks along the same lines as Tynie and Bobby, doing so while waiting to put Ty-Leah and Junior to bed for the night. Not delayed for too long, Ty-Leah and Junior are laid down for the night. With that most recent suspicion at the front of his mind, TreMarion leans down, whispering "Remember, wake me if Mommy or Daddy upsets you." "Ok Papa…" Ty-Leah and Junior reply softly, the family elder standing watch. T and Sasha bear witness to that, kissing their kids' cheeks gently. T and Sasha whisper their love; Ty-Leah and Junior make their reply almost unintelligible. "They're just as exhausted as I am, back off!" TreMarion belittles. Re-arriving in his room, the family elder sets an alarm for morning, and goes to bed.

T and Sasha run from the room, him cracking the door behind them. Sasha's not taken her pill yet, T correcting that before charging their phone. Clearing from the bottled water, Sasha sees T lying back with the covers in his hands. "Babe, our copy of what they want us to constantly have on us is in my wallet. I'll show you tomorrow." T pre-plans. Kissing him deeply, Sasha stalls an answer, then she agrees "Ok babe." So only those two hear it, T and Sasha exchange love. True to Tynie's latest spoken suspicion, T and Sasha actually are glad today's over.

In Mike's now-secured home, since they're due to host the bulk of the family tomorrow, they're all readying for bed at this moment. With their child tucked in, Mike and Megan head to their room. Charging their phone as an alarm's set for tomorrow, he's covered by her, then the two lay back. Sharing in today's last passionate kiss, Megan and Mike swear their love under their breath. The high-tension, high-hostility pace of events for most of today exhausts Cody first, then Megan, and lastly Mike.

After hearing the latest group-consensus against T and Sasha, David sleeps with his phone charging right by his head. Tonight was over for him not even an hour after being sent home from what he last knew T and Sasha's house, David now sleeping well. Considering what he'd learned, experienced, and drawn up while at what will be TreMarion's home come morning, David felt a sense of peace for himself and the bulk of Tynie and Bobby's family.

Unaware that the others, including David, had ended their day, Tynie and Bobby take their time in making dinner. Their phone's on the kitchen bar, as is her pill bottle, as she vents "I hope we don't really wind up calling the cavalry out through David. I don't know why, but I really can't shake the suspicion that will happen before too long. Which sucks, because that's really unfair to Daddy, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior!" "I don't believe T and Sasha will push it anymore. I think today was their last hurrah as a pair of assholes. I believe after we got that legally binding lasting resolution, they realized we've predominantly ex-communicated them. I could be wrong, but judging by how far Sasha took Dad and us standing our ground before we left, I think they've genuinely caved this time. I also believe that once we get a different P.O. Box, they'll get the hint once and for all." Bobby protests.

Going on with making dinner, Tynie discounts "I have faith in you Bobby. I have faith in Daddy, Mike, and Megan. I wanted the best for Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior. I'm now hoping, that for once, my gut's way off. No disrespect intended." Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bobby reassures "None taken, sweetheart."

Done making dinner, the two take it towards the kitchen bar, sitting and eating. Resolving her nightly pill dose, Tynie pockets that bottle for the time being. Cleaning up after dinner's over, she and Bobby cross their home. Making it back to their room, Bobby adorns his end table the same way as always, adding an alarm for tomorrow. Tynie's laid out, holding the covers, when he kisses her deeply. Assuring her comfort, Bobby plans "I'm checking over the house, babe. I'll be back." Tynie nods, already understanding why he decided to canvass their home. Being apart from her for less than another half an hour, Bobby comes back to bed, noticing "Nothing's wrong with the house, love." Tynie smiles at that, grateful for the little bit of good news in their day's end. Sharing in today's last deep kiss, Tynie and Bobby swap vows of love, and cover up. Just as exhausted as everyone else, Tynie and Bobby succumb to sleep shortly after splitting lips from that affection.

Today originally began as one for Tynie and Bobby to enjoy, winding up with a very different result. Mike and Megan had a similar original plan for today, one of relaxation, only to have that suddenly changed. TreMarion attempted to relax, T and Sasha in their own way, recurrently forbidding that. Having had enough of that couple's shit, the family elder called an emergency family meeting. Upon arrival at that particular gathering, with what little data got provided over the phone, David got summoned.

Several depositions, numerous witnessed events to back them, alongside "further verification" from everyone except T and Sasha, David drew up a legally binding resolution.

David had to resort to intimidation before leaving, even with that resolution signed by everyone. Over the span of the day, Sasha had surrendered, T taking much longer to do so. Knowing the deck is seriously stacked against them, T and Sasha now commit to complying with the other family member's wishes.

Tomorrow's a day for family, one which will unfortunately involve severing another set of ties to T and Sasha. The P. O. Box, which was realized as necessary by Tynie before the trusts for Ty-Leah and Junior got completely overhauled. Another trust for Ty-Leah and Junior was created, one that only Bobby and TreMarion can touch until those two children are 18.

TreMarion translated it best when he told Sasha that she and T are reaping what they've sown. The second best interpretation of how most of today transpired came from Bobby, when he said:

"We've Predominantly Ex-Communicated them…"


	219. Ch 219

Title: "What do I have to do…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Today, David's day begins as he starts working on getting T's recorded statement copied. Sadly, he found it amazing that nobody in Tynie's and Bobby's family that he now represents, called him last night. Unable to get that done for at least a couple hours, David winds up calling TreMarion. Answering on the third ring, TreMarion also updates David on the way last night closed. "Now, we've got to sever a few business ties from T and Sasha today. I'm supposed to allow Ty-Leah and Junior to have time with their other relatives. You know the orders you gave me last night where I had to act like an extremist asshole, yeah I need to know…." TreMarion trails off.

"As your attorney, I'm ordering you to give T and Sasha EVERY BIT of the extremisms and pettiness you and your other relatives have received. If they protest or cause you any problems in that process, you are to call me. Immediately." David finishes. "I take it I'm also supposed to notify your other clients in the family. In exchange, I do not want you delivering those recordings to my house. I will give you another location later in the day. Please tell me I don't have to explain why this is." TreMarion negotiates. "You got it." David consents, hanging up.

TreMarion hears Ty-Leah and Junior snoring, concocting a plan to honor the orders he just got. T and Sasha on the other hand, wake up and go for breakfast. Making some for Ty-Leah and Junior as those children slept, T and Sasha don't have a discussion. Baby monitors clipped to his chest, TreMarion heads out to the kitchen, spotting T and Sasha. "Ah, just the two I'm supposed to warn. You two even TRY stopping me from taking Ty-Leah and Junior with me today, and I will consider it as a hostage situation. Should I do that, the cops and David get called. At once. Understood?!" TreMarion cautions. Sasha protests "How can you do that, when T and I are the parents?!"

"Oh, so you two are human and have rights, but the rest of the family aren't and don't? Is that it?!" TreMarion retaliates. "Dad, after breakfast, I'll help you get Ty-Leah and Junior fed and ready." T provisions. Sasha glares at her husband, and then eats, taking her pill afterwards. TreMarion sets one of his baby monitors down, T and he catching Sasha bitching about what TreMarion said while she checks on Ty-Leah and Junior. TreMarion and T rush to Ty-Leah and Junior, leaving that baby monitor on the counter. Upon arriving in the kids' room, T scolds "I heard everything you said, Sasha. Dad did, too. I'm not happy right now, and nor is Dad."

"T's right, and legally, you cannot force yourselves into being allowed at Megan's. You cannot force yourselves into being permitted to being a part of the business the family has to resolve today. I got that confirmed, and you know from whom." TreMarion educates. "Jesus… fine!" Sasha snaps. T turns to the family elder, saying "Dad, I'm not too sure it'd be all that great an idea for you to try to take Ty-Leah and Junior alone. Their carseats are a bit heavy for a, and I mean no dishonor, man of your age. I don't mean to sound too rude, but I'm just trying to advise against chancing any emergencies."

"After breakfast son, I'll call to see if Tynie and Bobby can swing by then. I appreciate your concern, and I wasn't dishonored by how you worded that." TreMarion replies. Nodding at that, T and TreMarion take Ty-Leah and Junior, aiming to get them fed. Sasha mocks the conversation those two men had, doing so behind their backs, but TreMarion still hears all. Returning to the kitchen, T and TreMarion get Ty-Leah and Junior fed, and then both men take to readying them for the day.

Tynie and Bobby wake, kissing and sharing love, before something nags at her. "Babe, I don't know why, but I have a sinking feeling that either T or Sasha one has already caused Daddy problems." Tynie admits. "You sit back, let me find that out." Bobby retorts, reaching for their phone. "Tynie was half off with that sense about T and Sasha, and problems. It's not been T. I need you two to come by and help me with Ty-Leah and Junior. T told me that the carseats are kind of heavy, and he's actually trying to prevent any emergencies. He's right here, ready to verify all that. Want me to put him on the line?" TreMarion recaps. "If you would." Bobby dares, becoming curious. TreMarion does, and T verifies the family elder's statement, doing so without cussing.

"T, I'm surprised, pleasantly. Put Dad on, please." Bobby requests, after hearing that all. T obeys, accidentally bumping the speaker button. "Dad, tell you what. If you can get coffee and breakfast on, Tynie and I are on our way. Something tells both me and my wife, that Sasha's going to be more problematic. I'm just calling it like I see it." Bobby requisitions. "Coffee and breakfast aren't Dad's turf today. Not with how the coffee maker's been acting." T alerts. "Son, you may want to get things done around here, like replacing that. I mean, while me and the kids are gone." TreMarion intervenes. "Dad, Tynie and I are out the door. No offense but she just heard my end of the call, and she senses something's more wrong than just an appliance malfunction." Bobby concludes. "See you soon." T and TreMarion close, both men hanging up.

Kissing quickly, changing clothes, and gathering up what they'll need for the day, Tynie and Bobby head to TreMarion's. Securing their home on the way out, Bobby tells his wife what he'd learned from the call with T and the family elder. Taking their phone off her hip, Tynie calls Mike. "Dude, just got some news. Long story short: T's totally caved, and being decent. Daddy vouched that, which is actually surprising! Sasha's being hellaciously problematic, and Daddy needs to roll with y'all when we meet at your place. Until then, he's riding with me and Bobby, in the shotgun seat. Yeah, that last one, testing hunches. By the way man, we'll meet at your place before going any further with today's business. Bobby and I are heading out to Dad's house now. I'm calling it that, even though the deed being signed over hasn't yet gone through the proper channels. If you get what I mean." Tynie summarizes. "That's all I needed to hear for now, Tynie. You got it." Mike resolves, hanging up.

Holstering their phone, Tynie continues "Hell no I'm not sorry for going there. I know I'm not supposed to dominate situations, but you were driving. After all the shit we had hit yesterday, the ticket for that is not something I'd like to chance." "You handled that well, honestly." Bobby returns, driving them on to the family elder's residence. Parking right by T and Sasha's SUV, Tynie and Bobby don't yet head inside. "Babe, did Daddy say something about bringing Ty-Leah and Junior?" Tynie asks. "Yeah, but with how hellaciously problematic Sasha's been, we best get consent to transfer the carseats." Bobby falters. Taking him by the hand, Tynie nods, the two heading for the door. T allows them inside, Tynie going right for the kitchen. "T, I need certain permissions. They involve your SUV, and the carseats. Dad's riding with us to Mike's and that business we have today. Not my decision, Tynie's. After Sasha's displayed attitude this morning you can guess what else is happening." Bobby paraphrases. "I don't need to guess man, I already know." T contradicts.

Holding Junior, Bobby allows T to close the front door, Tynie already updating TreMarion. "I know you don't like that idea. I don't like how Sasha's been today. Right now, I don't put a thing past her." Tynie sums up. Holding Ty-Leah, TreMarion justifies "I don't like that prospect, you're right. I'm not contesting your decision because I have the same sense you do right now. You mentioned about whom."

Making their meal, Tynie apologizes "T, in order for me and Bobby to retain compliance with certain documentation, we must sever where we handle the phone. I know you're trying to be amenable, and that's amazing. I'm sorry man, but I'm not going to go against something legally binding." "You don't have to sever that, honey. T and Sasha can simply go through a different agent at the same store, unless there's a mitigating situation with the phones." TreMarion counters.

Serving herself and Bobby, Tynie nods, and then she recommends "T, for your safety, come unplug this coffee maker. I don't like the way it started sounding." T comes over, complies, and then takes Junior as TreMarion holds Ty-Leah, affording Tynie and Bobby time to eat. Afterwards, Tynie does a shot of water, taking her pill, she shuts the sink off.

Bobby comes to his wife's side, kissing her cheek; he leaves to transfer the carseats. Tynie does the dishes from breakfast, explaining "T, I don't know how hardcore Sasha's going to continue down the path she's on this morning. I'm doing this to give you one less thing to concern over. I must warn you dude, since you are Ty-Leah and Junior's father, I cannot say with certainty when they'll be home." "Tynie, next time you come over, don't do the dishes. I know you meant well, and that's great. This house is soon to be fully legally mine. The deed is in my pocket right now. T, she didn't lie, we cannot provide a timeline for my, Ty-Leah, and Junior's return home. I will say this, if Sasha changes the locks today, you know what to expect." TreMarion disciplines.

"I do, and that's fine. I appreciate the fact you guys told me." T appreciates. Bobby makes it back inside, just as Sasha appears to the others, looking angry. Taking Ty-Leah and Junior into their arms, Tynie and Bobby see T ducking out to prepare a bag for them. Crossing paths with his wife, T doesn't say anything, nor does he even touch Sasha.

"Daddy, should we call Mike? I just saw something that may warrant T coming with us." Tynie debates. Leaning into TreMarion's ear, Bobby whispers "Tynie believes Sasha may make T a felon in our absence, since he's being amenable right now." "I'll make the call." TreMarion eludes, going for his phone. Megan answers, getting an alarming update from the family elder. "Hang on. Tell Mike this shit." Megan halts, handing the phone over. TreMarion repeats himself, Mike thinking things over, as T shows in the kitchen. "I can have T verify if you'd like." TreMarion offers. "Please do." Mike accepts. Handing his phone over, TreMarion hears T giving a detailed explanation.

"I just don't know how to justify not having my wife with me." T worries. Sasha charges the group, demanding "Since you guys are claiming all this shit on me, let me talk to Mike. NOW!" "Do it, man. I want to personally tell Sasha she's not welcome at my house today. We'll cover explaining it to the kids later." Mike challenges. T honors the request, and then keeps eyes on the family elder and his kids. "Sasha, you are not welcome at my house today. I've received, as has my wife, some very disturbing news about you. We have the right to forbid you access to our home. Should you show up today, for any reason that's not an emergency, you will be arrested for criminal trespass. Do I make myself clear?!" Mike threatens.

"Ugh! Yes!" Sasha snarls, returning TreMarion's phone to T. "Daddy, go lock off the kids' area. If you don't, when we get back, Ty-Leah and Junior will be living in life-endangering squalor." Tynie instructs. "Uhhh Dad, Mike just advised the same thing!" T panics, hearing as much on the phone. Not even nodding, TreMarion runs from the area, locking off Ty-Leah and Junior's room. Taking every copy of the keys to that room he can find, TreMarion hurries back to everyone except Sasha's side.

"Son, we are changing locks today. Not to the front door, though. You'll get a copy of that key, after we get home. I'll drive, you ride with me." TreMarion directs. Repeating that to Mike, T stops, Mike applauding "That's one of the best ideas I've heard since getting the news about Sasha's attitude." "Yeah, after I take a hard line with my wife, we're coming over." T announces. "Have witnesses to that." Mike teases, hanging up. "You don't have to take any hard lines with me T. I'll just stay in the living room, not doing anything. You won't have to have legal hell rained on me, and I won't touch what I'm not using." "Get that on tape T, trust me!" Bobby urges. Finding the audio recording app on TreMarion's phone, T complies; making his wife swear, as if she's in open court to not intending to, harm herself in their absence as well. Adding to his end of the recording that he already has a room full of witnesses ready to testify to overhearing that before a judge, T curtly asks "Do you understand me?!"

"Yes." Sasha vows, her husband ending the recording. Saving it, T returns TreMarion's phone to its rightful owner. Holstering it, with everyone who's leaving being ready to go, Sasha soon finds herself all alone at home. TreMarion locked up, Tynie and Bobby driving Ty-Leah and Junior, as T rode with the family elder, all on the way to Mike's.

Megan lets them in the moment after they've arrived, Mike getting T a glass of whiskey, insisting "You need this man." Taking it, T utters "Thanks." Tynie and Bobby have Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior between them, all three kids asking questions. "Tynie, I got this." Megan offers, answering those questions like TreMarion did yesterday, in a story format. "Mama, I need to ask T something. What exactly caused Sasha to do this, or do you even know?" Cody inquires.

Staring earnestly into the child's eyes, T resituates "Pardon my language, guys. Cody, you know TreMarion and Megan told you the truth with the answers they gave yesterday and today. I honestly don't know what brought Sasha's attitude out today. It's just like she woke up, rolled out of bed, jumped into being a psychotic robo-bitch, and ran our asses the hell over. That's the best way I can explain it." Mike interrupts, explaining the new "obscenity use rule" for Cody. "T, you are Ty-Leah and Junior's father. I checked, and legally you can adopt a similar rule for them. Even without Sasha's consent, because you have another witness whom lives with you that's over 18. By the sounds of your statement, you may be making a lot of rules without Sasha's consent. I just hope TreMarion's willing to literally sign off as a witness, because I think that may become necessary." Megan introduces. "Mike, I'm shelving our other business until that's done. Get me a laptop and access to a printer." TreMarion orders.

Kissing Megan's cheek, Mike immediately obeys, T taking a call from his wife. "I need to know, can I access your laptop and printer? I'm about to draw up a surrender statement saying you have total say on how our kids are raised." Sasha proposes. "No. One more thing, when I get home, I'm checking the location of both my laptop and printer. I know the exact position and condition…" T starts. "Anything different and I face charges, I know." Sasha finishes. "Good." T snarls, hanging up. "OK, now I'm shelving business. Bobby, I love ya. I need you and Megan to get us all a round!" Tynie intercedes. Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby and Megan comply, Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody wondering what's just happened. "Tynie, no. I got this one." T falters, telling a story that covers the most recent events.

"Daddy, tell me. What did me, Cody, and brother do to d'serve this?!" Ty-Leah whimpers. "Nothing, honey. You three have never done anything wrong. It's Sasha who's in the wrong here. I know you asked your Dad that but right now he's too upset to answer much. That's why I took over handling this one." Bobby answers. "What do I have to do to make Mommy love me?!" Ty-Leah screams. Holding her namesake at once, Tynie soothes "You don't have to do anything, beautiful. I'm going to owe Megan a huge favor. I'm going to have her call a good brother named David, and totally brief him. Megan knows I'm good for the huge favor."

Calling David in front of God and everyone, Megan debriefs him, sparing no details. "Give me your address, and access to your laptop. Mine is having battery issues. I can resolve this the minute I hit the door, to use Mike's terminology. I can be there in fifteen minutes!" David reacts. "I'm texting you now man. You get here and you got it!" Megan swears, hanging up. Providing her address, Megan sees TreMarion and T serving everyone's drinks, switching Bobby and Megan out with that. "By the way Tynie, when it comes to child welfare, there are no "huge favors" owed. That's how I took Ty-Leah's last question." Megan declines. Tynie nods, spending time consoling Ty-Leah, as Bobby now does with Junior. Mike gets word that David needs his laptop, TreMarion adding "I say let it happen Mike. I mean David IS coming out here on an emergency. Megan said what it is, and I agree." "I'm not contesting." Mike vows.

Hearing a knock at the door, T grumbles "Forgive me Mike, those with authority around here are consoling kids." "It's good man." Mike pardons, seeing T open the door for David. Closing the door behind him, T and David go back towards the others. "I'm deleting every copy of T's statement from last night. Upon the debriefing I just received, I legally do not have a choice. Sasha has committed enough today for me to claim T's disclosure from last night is voided under the grounds of coercion from a spouse. I will see to it Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are protected. I will take another deposition from T, but this one is NOT to include Sasha." David decides.

"Child welfare is a priority, David do your thing." TreMarion encourages, handing Mike's laptop over. "David, fuck it. Delete all the depositions. Why re-take T's and give Sasha a back door to rain legal hell on us in continuance of her current behavior?" Tynie propositions. "She's got a point, ya know." Megan concurs. Tossing his phone in T's direction, David rephrases "You heard Tynie and Megan." "Might as well delete the deposition we got this morning, same grounds." TreMarion discovers, handling that. T also re-sets David's phone, extending the battery life, then serves the device to its owner.

Witnessing the children start to calm, T recognizes "I know you guys aren't going to void certain papers. I know I earned being on the receiving end of them. I don't know why, but Sasha really is refusing to simply abide by the arrangement. I'm trying my best to honor it, but not for me. For the kids. I don't know if you'll believe this, but it is the truth." "Before anyone else answers that, I can attest to his attempts to abide by the arrangements we've made. I've been seeing those tries since I had breakfast this morning." TreMarion attests. "T's been really amenable from what Bobby and I have seen too. I know it's just the first day of certain deals, but shit, at least the man's trying!" Tynie vouches.

"You keep that up T, and keep what I'm about to have Bobby sign as a witness on away from Sasha." David requires, hitting the "send to print" button. "Dude, you best cut one of those for Mike." T forewarns. "I'll sign as that witness; I don't want Tynie or Megan to do that. Not with how Sasha's treated us today." TreMarion administers.

"David, you're about to exacerbate your chances of carpal tunnel. Megan and I need something drawn up, Daddy said why. Mike, you're signing that one!" Tynie adjudicates. "I like how Tynie thinks!" David boasts. "David's about to do wha-?!" Cody queries. "Heighten his chances of an injury son. Tynie just used the technical term for that injury. David's also taking down time from representing us when he's done. Unless, Sasha forces us to call him." Mike references. "That works with me!" David credits. Not even a full thirty minutes later, every statement of attorney's orders sought out is printed and signed.

"I don't know if we'll have enough room in our wallets for both the new orders and the resolution." Megan worries. "As soon as David flips me off, we can claim he changed the orders to where we're to keep both documents secured and away from Sasha. Until, that is, such a point we're again forced to call David out. In exchange, David is to represent T but not Sasha." Tynie ascertains. "She, I mean you all, have a deal." David contends, flipping Tynie off. Finally finishing their drinks, T cleans from them, eliciting "I discovered my coffee maker was severely malfunctioning this morning. I'm doing this as a demonstration of solidarity with you guys, for the protection of the kids." Tynie waves Mike back, Megan intending "Hey, the man's being reasonable."

TreMarion then sees David back to his car, re-securing the home; Mike's laptop is put into the master bedroom. Upon returning to the group, TreMarion confesses "I put the laptop in the master bedroom, not knowing of a preferred location." Turning to face T, TreMarion modifies "Your copy of the resolution and these new orders is to be locked in my safe. I'll make it so Sasha cannot have access." "I can get a lockbox for me and Megan another time, until then, both forms stay on me." Mike plans. "I'll secure me and Tynie's copies tonight." Bobby informs, them all then gathering to head out. Tynie and Bobby have Ty-Leah and Junior with them, so they can't really discuss Sasha's behavior. Megan and Mike refuse to have that conversation too, them being so close to Cody right now. As for T and TreMarion, the family elder stops T cold from having the cops do a welfare check on Sasha. "No man, the way she's been, shit will roll if you do. All you have to do is claim you were in numerous situations where you were told NOT to use your phone, and you didn't get out of those circumstances until you literally walked through the front door of my house. You forget, I have the deed on me."

T calls David, wondering "With Sasha's behavior, can my father in law still legally get the deed of the house I live in transferred since my psychotic robo-bitch of a wife signed it over last night?" "T, you tell TreMarion to get that done as soon as possible. If you have ANY complications with your business today, you are ordered to place the liability for those on Sasha! If you need to threaten a day in court, you make that threat for a federal courtroom." David commands. "Will do man. You don't have to explain why." T concedes, hanging up. "You nudged the speaker button, son. I heard." TreMarion infers. T then holsters his phone, doing so moments before they all arrive at the post office.

Going inside as a group, T does all the talking; putting the blame for why the family wants separated P.O. Boxes on Sasha. "Miss, I called our attorney. I am under his orders to have informed you in the way I did. He received information this morning, and the orders I'm under, stemmed from it. I am also ordered to call him, and have him take the entire Postal Service to federal court if you keep on stalling!" T intimidates.

"I assure you Miss, as I am the rest of my family, T did not just deceive you! I heard the call!" TreMarion hollers. A manager steps in, taking care of the family's post office box issue, and then the original clerk gets fired. Inside another ten minutes, the way T's P.O. Box is paid for covers both in the family, that group heading on out. Taking to their SUV's, they pull away, aiming to get the deed transfer done. Finally finding the right offices for that, again they head in as a group. There's no line, but still the family's forced to wait. "I will not stand for all this stalling since there is no disclosed grounds for it, and nor will my attorney! It will only take one phone call before each and every one of you behind that counter is taken to federal court! By my attorney's orders, I am only required to warn you one time!" TreMarion adjudicates. Not even three minutes later, TreMarion's deed transfer begins, and the clerks look scared as hell.

"I cannot believe this shit!" Tynie growls. "None of us can." The rest of the family resounds. Fifteen minutes after they say that, TreMarion officially has the deed to what was Sasha's house transferred. Leaving, they all wind up driving back to Mike's, in hopes today starts getting better. Parking, TreMarion has a surprise for Mike, extracting it from the back of his SUV. Heading inside, with Megan opening the house, TreMarion gifts a lockbox to Mike, the family elder stating "You've done us well man. This is yours." "Oh nice, thanks." Mike honors, everyone then filling the house, Megan locking up. Before his wife and child, Mike puts the resolution and the new orders from David into the lockbox, and then stashes it in the master bedroom. Moving his laptop, Mike remembers "TreMarion did say he didn't know where we kept this. Least he was decent enough to try and put it away."

With the kids between them again, Tynie prognosticates "Y'all, I don't know why, but I see us getting called to Daddy's tonight. I see David getting told we're covering traffic tickets. I see Sasha stopping Daddy and T from replacing the locks on Ty-Leah and Junior's room doors. I see more problems with that, as T put it, psychotic robo-bitch, coming." Mike hears that, doubling back to his closet, he finds two new deadbolts.

Delivering them to T, Mike insinuates "Consider this my solidarity with you, for your children's welfare." "Uhh Dad, we may not have to delay finding out if Tynie's mistaken as long as we originally thought." T assimilates. "Uncle Bobby, tell me. What do me and sissy do now that Mommy's being evil?" Junior ponders. "When you're at home, you rely more on your Papa and your Daddy. They know what else to do. When you're with all of us, you count on us, not your mother." Bobby advises. "I'm not having us wait as long as Tynie mentioned. Mike, forgive me for calling cops from your house." TreMarion intervenes. "No need, man." Mike declines. TreMarion calls the police, talking to a desk sergeant; he explains everything in explicit detail.

"You're following attorney's orders, I presume." The desk sergeant presumes. "In their entirety." TreMarion evades. "I'll have this taken care of and call you back." The desk sergeant prefers. "Excellent." The family elder slurs, hanging up. "T, I need backup. It involves scotch." Megan claims, pointing right at Tynie. Mike arises as well, opting to cover getting drinks for the kids. Serving everyone, not one more bit of how Sasha's been is conversed on.

Across town, Sasha's indignantly answering the door for a swarm of police. The high rank responding officer approaches her, him divesting "Sasha Goren, we are here under the orders of our desk sergeant. Those orders came also after our desk sergeant received a call from the new homeowner for this house, a TreMarion Wilman. We are to detain you and commit an entire house search, and run our K-9 officers throughout the residence. Any damage we cause in the commission of this search will be resolved between the city and the new homeowner, a TreMarion Wilman. I am serving you with a copy of those orders. If you try to impede upon this search in any way, you will be arrested." Shoving the paper into Sasha's chest, she's detained by a female cop, as the other officers swarm inside. The full-residential search takes a while, the officers who did it eventually releasing Sasha.

"One more thing, if you cause a TreMarion Wilman to contact his attorney again tonight, we'll be back. Should we come back, you're getting arrested. It's in the orders you were served with." The high rank officer out of that troupe bellows. Shutting the door behind them, Sasha's again left alone. Reading over the orders she just got served with, Sasha learns that if the family's called out tonight for anything she does, the arrest will happen. Pocketing the orders, Sasha scoffs "Figures, they get their way!"

Back at Mike's, the kids are done with their drinks, TreMarion taking a call from that desk sergeant. "Sir, your house came up clean. Nothing illegal, nothing that we can see will be a means for Sasha to commit self-harm. She was served with written orders, that I drew up based on your statement. Basically sir, if you have to call out your family or your lawyer tonight, Sasha was told she's getting arrested for it. My officers detained her during the search, and they nearly had to arrest her halfway through. There was no damage done to your residence, either."

"If I have to call out my lawyer or my family tonight, you all will most definitely be called as well. You handled those written orders, that search of my home, and Sasha, expertly." TreMarion commends, hanging up.

Hearing that, Tynie downs her scotch, belching after "The heifa had it coming!" Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody look up at Tynie, wearing confused smiles. "Mama, isn't a heifer, a pig?" Cody questions. "Yes. This time heifa is a well-deserved insult for Sasha. Different use and pronunciation of the same word, honey. That's all." Megan clarifies. "Won't Mommy be trouble at the family picture?" Ty-Leah concerns. "Beautiful, I'll handle that here and now." T procures, calling Sasha from the line she used earlier. "I hope you're seriously proud of yourself. You have Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior thoroughly believing NONE of us love them! You've threatened me with this before, so now's my turn. Get off your psychotic robo-bitch bandwagon and get straight or see me in divorce court! All I gotta do to get a lawyer for that is flip Bobby off!" T verbally strong-arms. "I guarantee you Sasha, he's not lying!" Bobby yells. "Sasha, we all will testify for T and the kids in a heartbeat!" Megan bellows.

Sasha's again indignant over the phone, suspecting as much, Tynie dares "Daddy, how fast can you send cops out to your new home?!" "You're running out of time to answer me, Sasha!" T reprimands. Exasperated, Sasha breathes, then commits "Fine, you all get your way. I'll surrender." "If you back out on that, you know what happens!" T jeers, hanging up.

Looking over at her husband, Tynie suspects "Babe, I think it'd be best if you and I were Ty-Leah and Junior's escort home tonight. I have a feeling that Daddy and T may be making three calls when they hit the front door of Daddy's. One to Mike, one to David, and one to the cops. I imagine we all know why, too."

Just then, T receives a text from the line Sasha's used all day, saying "I'll seclude myself when you guys get home. I will not be a bother. Beyond that, I will fall under all of you guys' rule for the rest of my days. You all have total say, I have none." Reading that to the family, T extends "I'm considering this evidence. I will not however, entirely capitalize on it. I do not want to stare down felonies, and I believe the adults in this room can understand where I'm coming from on that." "We do, but you best tell Sasha now. Tell her you're not going to accept any attempts she makes to bait you into those felonies. Then lock that text and any answer you get as evidence. Oh, and find out where the fuck she got that phone line." Mike repudiates.

T does one better, calling Sasha back, he digresses "I will not condone you attempting to bait me into any felonies. I am not saying how you'll do it, but I'll know anyway. Tell me how the hell you came about getting this phone line, and the family will honor what you said about falling under our rule for the rest of your days."

"When I severed our bank accounts, I got a prepaid phone. Unlimited everything package, which I must keep updated monthly. I kept it away from you because of the fact I paid for it with monies that were legally mine and mine alone. You and I both know we don't have access to the funds that are to be used in caring for Ty-Leah and Junior these days. I figured I still had the basic American right to possess private property. Or was I fuckin' mistaken on that?" Sasha confronts. "You have that basic American right, to your private property. As I said, I will not condone you attempting to bait me into any felonies. I'll know how you are doing that, but I will not mention it. I don't want to give you any ideas you may not already have. Aside from that, your request to fall under the family's rule for the rest of your days takes effect immediately." T demonizes, hanging up.

"Care to update us, man?" Mike requests. T nods, then discloses everything, his summation being "I loathe saying this, but when Tynie said what she did about three calls tonight…. She may not be mistaken." "I say you give Sasha tonight to prove her willingness to, as she said, fall under our rule. Test Sasha; see if she'll really bait you into those felonies. If she fails the test or tries to back out, then make those calls. David first, then us, and then the cops." Megan vilifies. "Try you first, then David, then the cops. Otherwise, you got it Megan. Should it come down to that, T and I know you guys will gladly help us with Ty-Leah and Junior." TreMarion alters. "We absolutely will." Bobby, Tynie, and Mike contend as one.

"We never replaced the coffee maker, T!" TreMarion recalls, pretty much out of nowhere. "Mitigating circumstances, Daddy. None of us here expected the resolution of Ty-Leah and Junior's welfare concerns to take this long to get as far as it did. If it weren't for Sasha being a psychotic robo-bitch today, we'd not have had to go beyond last night's resolution. As for everything else we handled today, we DID have to threaten federal courtdates just to get through with it." Tynie conjures. "Hate to say it, TreMarion. Tynie's roll today has been non-stop so far." Mike loathes. "Yeah, I'm just hoping it ends before we go home. Tynie's roll, that is." TreMarion implicates.

"I'm really not trying to dominate situations, or be the family mama bear. It's just after what I've seen, and heard about how Sasha's been, things keep on coming to me. All I've done is repeat information and suspicions that I've had." Tynie rationalizes. "Babe, we know that. This whole day's been upsetting to everyone here. We don't know why Sasha's acted the way she has today. I'm advising against Sasha being asked about it. I say that because she'll just try to bullshit her way out of trouble. Dad and I have some papers to secure at our homes. That happens after we've tried to relax, and had a meal together. Other than that, we've gotten everything we can, done. Why I've decided this is, we all have to be ready to receive a call. Everyone here knows what one I'm referencing, too." Bobby precludes.

Megan calls Petri's in front of everyone, claiming the meal order is to be rushed, also regretting "Sorry man, family emergency." "Best I can do is, have it at your house in twenty minutes." Petri absolves. Entirely accepting that and paying for the meal, Megan hangs up. Holstering their phone to Mike's hip, she and T clear from the most recent drinks.

"Bobby, I refuse to put my grandchildren to bed in a room where Sasha has the keys. You and Tynie will be needed to watch Ty-Leah and Junior while T and I replace those locks." TreMarion forbids. "Daddy, you got it." Tynie understands. Waiting for their meal, the adults all circle around Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior, trying to console the children. Calming the kids slowly, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, and answers the door. In a couple trips, she has their dinner laid to the kitchen counter, kicking Mike's front door shut. "Hey guys, kids first!" Tynie booms, everyone there falling in line with that idea. A round of sodas had, nobody speaks, as this time Megan and Mike clear from everything.

When that's completed, they all go around hugging and exchanging love. Two last regards they share is a willingness to be ready for the suspected call-out, and a vow to help with Ty-Leah and Junior, regardless. Cody and Ty-Leah hug again, kissing one another's cheeks, Junior and Cody merely hugging afterwards. Seeing them all out, Megan locks her house, for what's hoped is the final time today. Every bit of strength Cody showed before Ty-Leah evaporates, Mike holding his son as tears start to really fall. Joining them on the couch, Megan leans against her husband's shoulder, the three not talking all that much.

Escorting Ty-Leah and Junior into TreMarion's, Tynie and Bobby secretly brace for the worst with Sasha. TreMarion takes T through his area, heading to replace both locks on the doors to Ty-Leah and Junior's room. Handling the door by the family elders' area first, the one closest to T and Sasha's room comes next. In the middle of replacing that deadbolt, T and TreMarion see Sasha, stoically sitting on the bed. "Son, if Sasha gives you any hassle, you call my line from yours. You know what three calls transpire then." TreMarion notions. "Thanks for the reminder, Dad." T alibies.

"Son, you cannot demand Sasha to tell you she loves you. You cannot order her to become intimate or affectionate with you. You can tell her you love her, if you want to. You cannot put Ty-Leah and Junior at a chance for Sasha to retaliate and abuse them in any way. We're correcting the emotional games she's already played on them, and we must keep that up. If you chance Ty-Leah and Junior being in a situation for Sasha to abuse them in any way as acts of retaliations, you go down as an accessory, since you are their father. Risking any of that is essentially Sasha baiting you into very serious felonies, son." TreMarion counsels.

"Dad, I'm glad you said that loud enough for her to hear. I'll do as you so eloquently advised. I want Sasha hearing that if I suspect for a second she's trying any of that, as Ty-Leah and Junior's father, I will have her arrested and prosecuted. If she tries to get me on any felony charges, it's an automatic divorce. That's all there is to it!" T discloses, noticing his wife was paying attention to their conversation. "If you need that lawyer, don't flip Bobby off. Call my line instead." TreMarion concludes, getting a nod from T.

Arising and testing the locks, T and TreMarion head on out to spend a little more time with Tynie and Bobby. Ty-Leah and Junior in their arms, Tynie and Bobby have taken this entire time consoling their namesakes. "This isn't working babe, we need to distract them." Tynie notices. Talking about Cody, Tynie sees Ty-Leah's face light up, with the child's mood changing. Junior follows suit, TreMarion and T witnessing that. "Bobby, I will debrief you in full after Ty-Leah and Junior get put to bed." TreMarion announces. "Daddy, why don't Bobby and I do something we've not gotten to in a bit? You know, help you and T ready these angels to end their day?" Tynie provides. "We take them through Dad's area to do that. Dad, while Tynie and Bobby bathe Ty-Leah and Junior, go ahead and secure certain documentation." T plots. TreMarion nods, and they all traverse the house as T described. Tynie's bathing Ty-Leah is different, as is Bobby's with Junior, T realizing "You're checking for marks and evidence of abuse."

"Unfortunately, yeah." Tynie confirms. Biting her lip, Tynie goes through with bathing and dressing Ty-Leah, her husband and Junior right behind with that. Approaching T, Tynie goes to her toes and notifies through her teeth "Cursory check came up clean." Bobby sees his woman rest back on her feet, leaning to T's ear; Bobby mutters "My check came up clean, too." "Ohh thank God!" T gasps. The three adults nod, and then take to laying Ty-Leah and Junior down in bed. TreMarion rejoins them, every adult in the kids' room sharing love, kisses, hugs, and goodnights to Ty-Leah and Junior. "Son, I backtracked. I got you these." TreMarion relents, handing over T's set of baby monitors. "Hey Dad, you up for a game of poker? After Tynie and Bobby head home, I mean?" T wonders, clipping those to his shirt. "Sounds good. I'll see them out, you stay here,T." TreMarion commands.

Being escorted across the house, Tynie waits until they hit the front stoop, again going to her toes. "Daddy, Bobby and I checked for signs of abuse. Ty-Leah and Junior came up clean." Tynie addresses, kissing TreMarion's cheek. "Thank you Christ!" TreMarion shrieks. "Amen, Dad." Bobby accredits, taking his wife by the hand. Watching them walk to their SUV, TreMarion sees Tynie double-check to see if the carseats got transferred.

"Babe, T covered that when we got here." Bobby recalls. "Ohh jeez, today's been so crazy." Tynie complains. Opening the door for her, Bobby affirms "Yeah it has, babe." Both entered the SUV, finally driving back to their house. Tynie's got her hand hovering the side of their phone, reaching across the console. Reaching down to hold her hand, Bobby objects "No babe, you don't field that call. I do. You've worked hard enough for this entire situation already." Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, Bobby drives them home, Tynie volunteering "I don't know what to make of T's abiding by our resolution and being so respectful of us anymore. I'm trying to give the guy the benefit of the doubt, but with the pattern that's emerged involving those two, I really don't know if I should do that for too long." "Follow my lead with them then. I knew, when you kept telling the family what came to you, what you were doing. I didn't contest it because I was testing T myself. So far, he's passed." Bobby rejoinders. "Emphasis on so far." Tynie grumbles.

Arriving home before he answered that, Bobby escorts his wife all the way to the couch. Assuring her comfort, Bobby kisses Tynie deeply, afterwards checking to see that the house is secured. At last sitting on the couch in their home, Tynie and Bobby close their eyes, and again hold hands. Looking over at his wife, Bobby instills "Babe, I'll be right back. I've got to secure a couple papers." Kissing her cheek, he makes good on that notion, not being gone long. The defeated gaze on Tynie's face says it all, Bobby leaning down to kiss her cheek once more.

Again leaving the room, this time it's long enough for Bobby to get them sodas, so Tynie can take her pill. Handing her that soda first, Bobby sits down, watching his wife take the evening dose. Closing and pocketing that bottle, Tynie and Bobby end the sodas before leaving the living room.

By the moment that all happened, everyone in Mike's house is in bed, trying to get some sleep. TreMarion and T are playing poker, on a break T texts Sasha "Ty-Leah and Junior already had dinner. So did me and Dad. You're on your own for that. Don't you dare touch my phone unless it's for the kids or yours is malfunctioning!"

Receiving that, Sasha replies "I kind of figured." Leaving the master bedroom, she retrieves a meal for herself, eating it and cleaning from behind it. Noticing the coffee maker's still unplugged, Sasha recoils "I better not touch it. Lord knows I don't want to go to jail." Taking a soda to the master bedroom, she resolves the pill dose for tonight, before heading to pitch the soda can. Showering, she dries off, masturbates twice, and separates the covers. Covering herself, Sasha doesn't wait for T to come in. On another break from the poker game, TreMarion provides T a copy of the keys to Ty-Leah and Junior's room, cautioning "Do NOT let Sasha get her psychotic robo-bitch hands on these!" "I know how to work it, Dad." T abides, the game resuming. After two more hands, TreMarion and T hug; T then going to shower. The family elder follows T in doing that, both men at last retiring to their areas for the night.

As T's in the shower, Sasha aligns her end table with the pill bottle, locks the lockbox bearing her vibrator, and puts her phone on the charger. Laying with her back turned to T's side of the bed, Sasha chants "I will not cry. I will not get weak." Drying off, T changes, hearing that, he quietly heads to bed. Charging his phone and concealing that set of keys, T condemns "Even with you falling under the rule of the family, I'll still hold you. Even though I know you heard the ways I won't capitalize on you falling under the family's rule, I'll still try to love you. That is, if you really still give a fuck whether or not I, Dad, Ty-Leah, Junior, and the family live or die."

Flopping to the bed after setting the baby monitors to their base, T covers up. Sasha hears all that, thinking it over, she rolls to her back. "I do give a fuck whether or not you guys live or die. I know you don't believe me, and I know what rules I must now follow. I put this upon myself. I know how I'll be reminded of all that, as well." Sasha regulates. Battling tears, Sasha quiets, T inviting "Come here, let me hold you." Accepting that invitation, Sasha breaks down entirely from within T's arms.

TreMarion hears the snores of his grandkids over his set of baby monitors, choosing to call Bobby. Tynie and her husband have made it back to bed, her pills laid to his end table, both laying back. Five minutes after that fact, Bobby receives a call from the family elder. Halfway expecting that call to be an order to come back to TreMarion's, Bobby's stunned when all the conversation pertains to is an update on Sasha's behavior. "T's to call my line if Sasha gives him any hassle. We talked when switching out the deadbolts to the doors in Ty-Leah and Junior's room, T and I. Sasha heard EVERYTHING, and from what I can tell, is finally realizing just how hard she fucked up. I could be wrong on that." TreMarion recounts. "Dad, Tynie and I are going to grab a shower. If we miss your call, we'll call back. We don't take our phone into the bathroom. Never have, never will." Bobby reports. "Don't blame you there, son. Love you." TreMarion formalizes. Sending love back, Bobby hangs up.

Looking at his wife, Bobby simplifies "Dad and T totally put Sasha in her place. So far, everything's alright over there." Tynie supposes "Yeah, that's going to be some of the best news we'll get today. From the family, anyhow." Exchanging a nod, they get off the bed, heading to get cleaned up.

Soon settled into the jets, Tynie unleashes "Sasha doesn't even realize how heartbreaking she's been. I didn't react the way my heart really wanted to when Ty-Leah asked what she can do to get her Mommy's love! I didn't respond the way my heart intended when Junior asked what to do since Sasha's being so evil! Shit's been so intense today that I just can't really think anymore!" Enveloping her in his arms, Bobby disallows "I know Sasha didn't seem to care about any of that. Trust me beautiful, it's time that I, T, Mike, and Dad lead the charge. When it comes to anything more dealing with Sasha, I mean. She's earned that from us, seriously." Releasing her, the two wash down and exit the tub, then shut that down. Kissing briefly, they dry off, separate to get dressed, and reconvene at the beds' edge. Tynie lays out first, Bobby in tow, him diverting to check the phone. Finding no missed calls, Bobby drops back first against the bed. Softly swearing their love to one another, Tynie and Bobby kiss one more time. Covering up as that ended, Bobby feels his wife laying as closely to him as she can, resting her head on his shoulder.

David's on a bit of down time now, that he really earned from the family. T's striving to honor the family's resolution from yesterday, which is more than can be said for Sasha. Even though today was meant for the family to separate their P.O. Boxes, and get Sasha's house deed transferred to TreMarion, a lot more came up. What started as TreMarion obeying first-morning's attorney's orders wound up with Sasha nearing an arrest.

The family has a plan, one which Sasha got served with orders on earlier in the day. If she tries anything that displeases the family, three phone calls will be made. The minute after they are, Sasha can basically kiss her freedom, and very possibly her marriage, goodbye. Sasha claimed she'd "Fall under the family's rule" in a text that T received during the family's time at Mike's. Learning the best avenue for him to keep her to that, T respected wasn't all that was discussed at Mike's today, either. T learned his wife got a separate phone, which she concealed from him until today, for example.

While they all try to sleep, there's gratitude in TreMarion and T knowing Sasha didn't yet use abusing Ty-Leah and Junior physically as a form of retaliation. Tonight will serve as a rather long one for the family, and as much traces back to Sasha being, as T dubbed it, "a psychotic robo-bitch" today. Sasha did break down, but that was only after overhearing a conversation between T and TreMarion.

Another driving force of Sasha's crying was T accusing her of not giving a fuck if the family, and their kids, lived or died. Tynie didn't confess this until she and Bobby were in the confines of their home, but all the adults who heard it agree.

Two heart-wrenching questions came from Ty-Leah and Junior while they were at Mike's. Junior asked, and then learned, what to do now since Sasha's been "evil." The inquiry that nags at every mind this side of Sasha's in the time the family attempts to sleep came from Ty-Leah:

"What do I have to do to get my Mommy's love?!"


	220. Ch 220

Title: Waiting for a Call-Out…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

T and Sasha wake first, kissing and sharing love mere moments before Ty-Leah and Junior rouse from slumber. TreMarion aids in readying the kids for the day, sensing something's about to hit within the family. Keeping with how mornings roll out, breakfast and Sasha's pill are handled before TreMarion calls Mike and Bobby to find out when and how the family picture is to transpire.

Tynie and Megan answer the incoming call, Tynie eliciting "Daddy, I know if it weren't for T and Sasha, you'd have this shit handled! I want Cody and Ty-Leah's relationship allowed to continue as it is RIGHT NOW! I want Sasha to say IN WRITING that she and T will not keep fuckin' with it as they have been! I want Megan served with that before we do ANYTHING as a family! I don't care if that pisses anyone off! If it weren't for Ty-Leah and Junior: I'd be catching a double murder beef against T and Sasha right the fuck now! Bobby would too by the way!"

"I want Tynie and Bobby kept out of prison, TreMarion. I hate to say this but…" Megan starts. "I know what to do and when. No worries Megan, I understand Tynie and Bobby's anger. Believe me." TreMarion finishes. Curtly sending her and Bobby's love, Tynie hangs up. Megan and TreMarion talk anyway, but the call ends ten minutes after Tynie's abrupt hang-up.

Setting their phone aside, Tynie hears Bobby halt "Whoa… what happened?" Recapping all to her spouse, Tynie confides "I meant to say it that way too. I really am at that point. I don't think the resolutions will be honored now. I think T and Sasha got us to do those just to impede upon our lives and David's right to his own life." Hugging and kissing her, Bobby hopes Tynie's day betters, and that TreMarion can intervene before shit gets any worse.

Megan tells Mike what just happened, theorizing "We better fall in line with this. Tynie's seriously ready to commit premeditated double murder. She said Bobby is too, so it's pretty bad." "Tynie and Bobby shouldn't have been brought to this point, you're right. We should fall in line with this, but there are other reasons. Cody is our son, and Tynie was trying to say more than she did. She doesn't trust T and Sasha will honor the resolutions; she doesn't put shit past T and Sasha. Frankly, I don't either." Mike corrects. "Yeah, that's true. We best pray that Tynie and Bobby don't get pushed to the point of prison time when we all deal with T and Sasha." Megan grumbles. Kissing before they get Cody ready for the day, Megan and Mike leave the conversation where it stands… for now.

As for TreMarion, he's got breakfast cleaned up, with T in the room. Sasha's got eyes on the kids, with the family elder telling T everything. "Do what they want, son. Megan and Tynie are ready to take the law into their own hands. Mike and Bobby are too, so you must do this immediately." TreMarion warns. "I can get it done right now Dad. You'll have the proof in ten minutes!" T swears, leaving the room. "If you even ask Sasha…" TreMarion threatens. Shrugging, Sasha drops the topic, as she goes back to watching Ty-Leah and Junior.

David does get called though, by Mike, whom updates him as soon as the call's answered. When he learns that all, David orders "Rid of the resolutions. All of you. Immediately. If you need a criminal defense lawyer, I need a phone call!" "Give me an hour man; I'll get the word out!" Mike vows, hanging up. Texting TreMarion and Bobby, Mike sounds threatening when he texts the word from David to T. Receiving back "will do" repeatedly, Mike sets his phone aside, as Megan has their meal under way.

Tynie and Bobby, by now are out of bed, and headed for their own breakfast, with her being refused answering the phone. Mike's text is honored by Bobby, whom kisses his wife beforehand, as she watches over their meal. Taking their phone with him, a call from T is fielded by Bobby as well, with T sounding petulant.

Standing his and Tynie's ground, Bobby makes it clear that David's offer to legally represent the couple will be honored if T keeps his bullshit up. Sasha's telling T to "just cave" and it takes a few times before T does as his wife instructed. Hanging up on T, Bobby re-enters the kitchen, repeating "If it weren't for Ty-Leah and Junior…." Tynie nods, not answering that otherwise. Serving the meal, Tynie and Bobby at last eat, and then let their phone lay beside them.

Everyone this side of TreMarion's household does the same thing, Mike and the family elder now having a conversation. "Don't sign as a witness TreMarion. Let them hang by their own word. You don't need that stress." Mike objects. "I had no intention of signing off on anything for T and Sasha. Not anymore, and never again. They want to be in a bubble believing we're attacking them, I say let them live in that fallacy. Especially since the truth is, Tynie was right. Ty-Leah and Junior saved those two in more ways than one. If T and Sasha didn't want it this way, we'd not have been through all the HELL we've been through as a family…. And they fuckin' know it!" TreMarion affirms.

"I take it…" Mike initiates. "T's right beside me, Sasha's been a nosy little bitch all day, in the house that is in my name, her doing that is UNACCEPTABLE. This is why I worded my answer that way!" TreMarion finishes.

T turns to his wife, heading in her direction, nothing is said. When T and Sasha regroup, T advises in his wife's ear "Ty-Leah and Junior are the entire reason you and I are still in the family. We may as well deal with that fact the way the others want us to. Apparently, the only one not wanting to murder us right now is Dad. He's getting close though. We may as well accept that." Sasha nods, not protesting anything she'd just been told.

TreMarion tells Mike that T will serve Megan after the family picture is arranged, but there's a catch. The catch is: TreMarion is to arrange the family picture and call the family back. Agreeing to that, Mike and TreMarion end their conversation. Tynie and Bobby finally have breakfast cleared from, when Megan calls to update Bobby. Learning the latest from the family in that call, Bobby alerts "I'll be fielding that one. T's caused enough problems with my wife." "You and Mike both, man." Megan implies. Leaving it at that for right now, the two hang up. "I love you Bobby. I hate to say this but I think most of our marital stresses can be traced back to the tensions T and Sasha have caused. I mean think about it, every time we think we can make love, or have our own life…" Tynie begins. "I already know honey; they've done the same to Mike and Megan too. I just found out." Hearing that, Tynie angrily poses "T and Sasha have done WHAT?!"

"Yeah babe, they've affected everyone, except themselves, the way they've done you and me. This is why you're no longer allowed to deal with them, unless I'm present. We don't tell them that, though. This time, it's permanent, and if they start anything you're to get David to criminally represent me. Same thing with Megan, but with Mike, in my place. As for Dad, yeah he's got me and Mike ready to cover him. He just doesn't know it yet." Bobby plans.

Taking her pill, Tynie sees her husband clearing from the meal, as she goes for the phone. Calling Mike, Tynie receives confirmation of everything, and then relates "We don't tell T and Sasha. We don't tell Daddy. We let T and Sasha learn the fuckin' hard way. They've deserved this for so long it's Goddamned scary!" "You got it." Mike agrees, hanging up. "I know you're thinking I did that to show I don't believe you. That's not my motive at all. I did that to let Mike know in a way as to where it's settled before we meet up. I figure that way we can have a deal that doesn't get T and Sasha a fuckin' window to try and con our asses. You said no to my dealing with T and Sasha, you didn't say now to my dealing with Daddy, Mike, and Megan." Tynie explains, when Bobby looks up, as she holsters their phone to a side.

Smiling at her, Bobby proclaims "That was genius. You're right though, we don't need to cut any deals around T and Sasha that don't directly affect Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody. Not anymore." "We also don't need to tell them we cut this deal. Marital confidentiality laws….ain't they a bitch?!" Tynie vindicates. Coming right up on her, Bobby attests "They are, and you've been amazing."

Mike and Megan have a similar conversation, coming up with an exact-matching verdict to Tynie and Bobby. T and Sasha now have Ty-Leah and Junior in their arms, heading to get the kids bathed. TreMarion takes that as a window to arrange the family picture, doing so as angrily with the photographer as the family elder can legally get away with. "My daughter's a retired attorney. She assured me repeatedly that how I'm handling you is WELL within my rights! If you keep your shit up, I'll see to it you die in prison or die trying!" TreMarion coerces. The photographer's manager overtakes the call, swearing up and down that TreMarion won't have to take matters that far. "I best get called with proof of that within the hour or all my legal threats are VOWS!" TreMarion demands, hanging up.

"Let me guess…" T trails off. "Confirmed. Now, you four go about your day. I've got this handled." TreMarion growls. Immediately obeying, TreMarion's left alone until the call he demanded comes through. Hanging up again, TreMarion calls Bobby and Mike, directing "My place. Say nothing around T and Sasha. Be here within the next hour. You'll be briefed privately. T and Sasha have Ty-Leah and Junior around them, which is why I said say nothing in their presence. Well, one reason… we all know the other."

"We're out the door now!" Mike and Bobby reply, sharing love as they hang up. Taking their wives, and in Megan's case, child, by the hand, those two mean wind up heading in the direction of TreMarion's. Tynie and Megan secure their homes, unaware as to what hit this time, but that ignorance won't last long. Arriving at TreMarion's, Tynie and Megan kiss Bobby and Mike's cheeks, then take Cody to be nearer Ty-Leah and Junior. T and Sasha bow back, not saying anything; they get death-stares anyway. The children ask what's gotten Megan and Tynie so upset, Mike intervening with a story that explains everything. TreMarion waits until Mike's done speaking, then the family elder contends "Children, you were not just deceived. I asked Mike to be the one to tell you."

"Speaking of Mike, Megan, this belongs to you. I was told not to serve you without Mike literally breathing down the back of your neck." Sasha announces, providing the written notice that Tynie spoke of this morning. "Honey, call David. Have him put on speaker. I think T and Sasha are plotting to use the evolving mentalities of Ty-Leah and Junior as weapons against everyone in this house." Tynie notifies. T rolls his eyes, Sasha doing the same thing. "David, hi. It's Bobby. I just found out through my wife that my sister and brother in law are emotionally extorting my nephew and niece in retaliation. I believe Mike briefed you already about what those two are retaliating on. I put you on speaker. Do your thing man, you have everyone except T and Sasha's blessing..." Bobby encourages.

TreMarion walks right up on Tynie, worrying "I'm out of scotch, sorry honey." "Daddy, get us all a round of coffees, but make T and Sasha's last. Mike will go with you the minute after Megan flips him off. She told me before all that just happened." Tynie dissents. Megan flips Mike off, eluding "You heard the woman."

T and Sasha get read a legal-riot act by David, whom makes it perfectly clear that for the most part, should those either of T or Sasha's names get mentioned, the next time David's called by the family: all sorts of litigious hell will rain down on the couple. "We surrender." T and Sasha surrender, David oathing "You best realize I meant every word I said!" T and Sasha tell David they do know that, Bobby taking the phone off of speaker. "Keep me posted." David mandates. "We will, trust me." Bobby promises, hanging up. Ty-Leah and Junior are now conversing away with Cody, trying to ignore the tension in the room. Tynie and Bobby interact with those three when appropriate, TreMarion and Mike serving the coffees.

"Ty-Leah, angel. Listen to me, you and I are still having girls' days. I'm going to invite Megan to those, when you're older. Your Mommy knows why she isn't invited, and what will happen if she tries to protest or change that." Tynie deems. "I learned a lot Aunt Tynie. I don't blame you. I don't blame Papa, Megan, Mike, or Uncle Bobby either. I don't know what all the words Mike used really mean, but I don't blame you guys." Ty-Leah reveals.

"Oh those, Mike was trying to pull a different Tynie. He was trying to use legal terms to show you just how much problems your parents have caused us Ty-Leah. Long story short: You have the right understanding. You and your brother both, and Tynie was right too. T and Sasha know we mean business once and for all when it comes to what will happen if they try to change this or protest it. Not just today, but in our future." Megan clarifies.

"Megan, answer this. Do Mommy and Daddy have the right to bitch about what's happened? I mean, since they caused it?" Junior inquires. "No, and if they keep it up I flip Bobby off. He knows what to do then." Megan evades. "Babe, she owes you one." Tynie teases, pointing to Megan. "No, she doesn't." Mike, TreMarion, and Bobby refuse as one. Tynie shrugs, and then she and Megan return to interacting with the kids. Mike, TreMarion and Bobby tightly flank those ladies, leaving T and Sasha to sit alone and ignored. Cody looks Ty-Leah dead in the eyes, regretting "Beauty, I never meant for you to go through any of that. Junior, you either. I feel like it's my fault."

"Whoa, little brother. Look Bobby dead in the eyes. Ask him, if you're at fault honey. I guarantee you his answer will be no. Those at fault are T and Sasha, not the rest of us." Tynie falters. "She's right Cody. None of us have any fault in this. T and Sasha bear it all, the fault. If they told you differently or ever make you feel differently, flip me off. If we're not around each other, you call me and tell me you're flipping me off. It's ok, that's a signal that your mom's alright with." Bobby instructs. Megan nods, Tynie coaxing "Trust us, little brother."

"Cutie, it's not our fault." Ty-Leah concerns, Junior verifying "Yeah Cody, Uncle Bobby'd never lie to us. Megan, Mike, Papa, and my Aunt Tynie wouldn't either. David, yeah he seems honest." "Our word isn't believed, but this time: we want it stated for the record that Junior spoke the truth." Sasha conceives. "Duly noted. T and Sasha, you both best not say another fuckin' thing to any of us! You also best not make us call Bobby and tell him we're flipping him off, either! You know what happens otherwise!" Mike demonizes. "If Bobby doesn't get that call, I will. They are sanctioned to treat you and T this way, Sasha. Technically they're under the orders of the family elder, me. I don't care if you have a problem with that!" TreMarion sanctions, also thumping a finger into his chest, twice. T and Sasha shrug, before the kids are corralled and everyone heads outside.

Mike does something unexpected, getting TreMarion's help in moving the carseats into Bobby's SUV. Placing Ty-Leah and Junior into them, Mike and TreMarion stare down T and Sasha. Throwing up their hands, T and Sasha cave wordlessly, as everyone sets to leave the property. Megan doubled back, securing the home, now she's running the keys up to the family elder. "Just so you know, if you secure MY house, there is NEVER a deadline to return my keys. Well, not one where you have to run that way again. Megan, I know you were unaware, but that's changed." TreMarion chides. "Same with mine, TreMarion. I didn't know." Megan cedes, Mike offering "TreMarion, trust me. Leave your SUV here. Ride with us." Nodding, TreMarion complies, and then they leave to get the family picture.

TreMarion leads the way inside when they arrive at the photo shop, T and Sasha bringing up the rear, with nobody speaking to them. Tynie's ready for war, Bobby doing his best to calm her. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody are centered in the picture, with T and Sasha being relegated to a back corner. Calling the photo bug over with a curl of her finger, Tynie demands through her teeth "Don't contest that. If you do, you know you'll see us in court!"

The photo bug nods, alibiing "I was told as much earlier, thanks for the reminder. Today's been nuts with appointments. I almost had to call you guys and ask for a delay. I'll prove it to whichever one of you can be trusted." "That's my Dad, TreMarion. You best call him by his first name." Tynie seethes, through her teeth. Again, the photo bug nods, but then he goes behind the camera.

Smiling together, T and Sasha are the only two whose smiles are small, the others not caring about that. TreMarion's shown the proof the photo bug spoke of earlier, the family elder apprising "I appreciate your honesty with my daughter. She's not typically the family spokesman these days, but she was the one with the coolest head about T and Sasha." Pointing out who T and Sasha are in the picture, TreMarion states "I'll be in touch for the photo pick up. Don't bother my family, call me and me alone." Shaking TreMarion's hand, the photo bug goes about his day, as the family sets to leave.

T and Sasha wind up without Ty-Leah and Junior in their car, the family heading back to TreMarion's. Regrouping in the living room, this time it's Tynie who locks the house, she and Megan then heading towards the children. Bobby checks the entire property, with Mike's back up, as TreMarion monitors the living room. "T, Sasha, count yourselves blessed that nothing came up out of the ordinary." Mike declares.

"On that note man, one more thing. We need to get drinks in the ladies hands, but Dad told me NOT to serve T and Sasha. They're on their own. I was told before we got the picture NONE of us are to serve those two. Unless it's a medical situation, or an emergency, where they cannot get it themselves. Ask Dad yourself man. He'll vouch." Bobby confines. "Mike, you were not deceived. Bobby told me that's how he's running his house, so I took it to cover mine. I spoke on your name because I figured once you heard that you'd go with it." TreMarion vouches.

"T and Sasha, if you don't like that, you don't have to be here!" Mike hollers. "He's right. He's also sanctioned to say that. They all are." TreMarion reprises. Tynie's hand hovers the butt of their phone, T and Sasha readying to leave after kissing Ty-Leah and Junior's cheeks. "Don't come back until I call you. You depart from a family function, that's the rule. It's non-negotiable without a judge's orders saying we don't have a choice!" TreMarion detests. "T, let's get out of here." Sasha sulks, her husband following her out.

Megan pulls Tynie's hand away from her phone, discouraging "You don't have to do that now. Let T and Sasha try to get a judge to sign off saying we don't have a choice. They'll be laughed out of court. Especially once David finds out they tried that!"

"Yeah, about that. I called David, after seeing where Tynie's hand went. He appreciates the update, and you were not mistaken honey. TreMarion, you did right too. We're not to call David again unless we want him to rain legal hell on T and Sasha. His orders, and he takes midnight calls." Mike repeats. Holding his wife and serving her in one move, Bobby takes time debunking what he believes is running through Tynie's mind. Mike tries that dual move, learning it succeeded. TreMarion gets the kids situated with a drink, watching them with the other four adults.

Tapping out of Bobby's hold, Tynie remembers "This house isn't secure right now." Releasing her, Bobby aims to correct that, and then retakes his place behind Tynie. "Your husband essentially checked me out Megan, isn't that a form of infidelity to you?" Tynie worries between bourbon sips. "No, he was looking for a cue. He found it and used it." Megan denies.

Clearing from the children's drinks, Megan and Tynie leave theirs and their men's sides, but not for long. "TreMarion, you may want to consider an arrangement where unless it's an emergency we don't involve T and Sasha in the family functions anymore. They're welcome in this house because they live here, and if they bitch we have a plan. I'm saying it this way hoping you get what I'm not saying." Mike devises. "T and Sasha are unwelcome on you and Bobby's property unless it's an emergency. Got it!" TreMarion chimes. "Two catches, Dad. They're not to be told that just yet. We're to be updated whether or not if you wind up making a call to David." Bobby hinders. "Fair enough." TreMarion concedes. "How will brother and I see Cody now?!" Ty-Leah cries. "Honey, that's easy. Mike and Bobby didn't bring that up because it was my department. When we have family events, either Bobby or Mike will come pick you two up. That way TreMarion's not stuck carrying carseats, because to us that's wrong. He is the family elder." Megan justifies. "Megan's right angels." Tynie agrees.

From there, everyone in TreMarion's interacts with Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior for a couple hours. T and Sasha know nothing of those transpirings, having left after the debacle at TreMarion's. Spending time as man and wife, T and Sasha purport to the world that all is well. David sees them out and about, aware of why Ty-Leah and Junior aren't with them. Approaching T and Sasha, David addresses "I hope all your instigating family problems, was really worth it. You've caused enough strife in the lives of your children to warrant them loathing you later in life. I'll bet you anything that now they also have a warped sense of what family life is, and won't be able to make healthy relationships in the future. You both caused all that and you know it. If either of you two dare call me again, you will be prosecuted. If it weren't for Mike and Bobby, you'd be answering to the cavalry now. You know what I mean by that, too!"

T pushes Sasha behind him, challenging "You want to deal with this man-to-man, David? Here and now? If you do, take your first swing. Go ahead!" Mark, the appellate court judge David knows, appears, standing between David and T. "You will not strike an officer of the court! You will not initiate a fight in front of me! You will take your wife and leave, or you both will face arrest! Leave now!" Mark requires. "Yeah. How will you get us arrested?!" Sasha dares. "My name is Mark Levan, Appellate court judge for this judicial district!" Mark introduces at the top of his lungs. "Your Honor, is there a problem here?!" A cop bellows. Taking his wife by the hand, T situates "No, no problem. We're leaving. His honor gave us that window."

The cop, Mark, and David all stand around and watch those two depart, David calling Bobby. "Someone wishes to speak with you. I didn't give him your number yet." David explores, handing his phone to Mark. Detailing what happened after he identifies himself; Mark soon gets an alarming update. "You see, your Honor, that's why we told T and Sasha to not be at any more family events. Aside from emergencies, they're only welcome at TreMarion Wilman's. Effective today. They reside at TreMarion's, and we allowed for them to stay there so they don't abduct Ty-Leah and Junior and use my nephew and niece as pawns. Abusing them in the process, your Honor." Bobby intrudes. "You'll have that drawn up as judicial orders by day's end, Bobby." Mark improvises. "Your Honor, get my number off of David. When you do, call, and ask to speak to me. I've got it from there on my end." Bobby offers. "Very well." Mark promises, hanging up.

Evilly laughing, Bobby updates the family, Megan and Tynie handling the children's inquiries. Finally finishing their drinks, Mike and TreMarion clear from them. Calling Bobby right back, Mark learns that TreMarion and Mike will need copies of those orders as well. "Get me their addresses, I'll have them served. Trust me Bobby, it works better this way. I'll have you served any way you like." Mark requires. Providing Mike's and his address before TreMarion's, Bobby notions "We aren't leaving until we're all served. TreMarion doesn't want us to, and we ARE in his house." "In that case, give me two hours. I know how to, as you said, work it on my end." Mark closes. Agreeing to that, Bobby hangs up.

An hour and a half later, Mike's answering TreMarion's door for three process servers. Bobby, Mike, and TreMarion are soon provided Mark's orders, sending those process servers on their way. Securing the house, TreMarion takes his copy of the orders and locks them away for the night.

"Megan, I need a different kind of back-up. Mike and Bobby are due for time with the kids anyway." Tynie realigns. Megan nods, then she and Tynie overtake the kitchen. Bobby and Mike assume their new posts, TreMarion sitting back in the recliner. "Shit! We forgot to ask Mark what his favorite beer type is!" Tynie panics. "You did, I didn't. Corona." Mike sates. "Megan, I'm impressed. Mike pulled that well." Tynie beams, realizing her panic was for naught.

"I thought you knew Tynie, you're one hell of a teacher." Megan kids. Facepalming, Tynie giggles "I moshed right into THAT one!" Laying the snacks and drinks to the kitchen table after they have that little chat, Megan and Tynie head towards the children.

"Uncle Bobby, this is asking lots. Can you help me, sissy and Cody get over what Mommy and Daddy did?" Junior concerns. "It's not asking a lot, Junior. You just named a big part of me and Mike's plan. You also mentioned what Megan and Tynie will do. Your Papa's to sit back and help with that when he wants." Bobby consoles. "Bobby, what do we kids do if T and Sasha start claiming your love is a lie? What do we do if T and Sasha start lying about loving us now?" Cody interrogates. "Ty-Leah and Junior, you tell TreMarion as soon as you can. Son, you tell me or your mother. We have it from there." Mike discerns.

"Daddy, Mike just gave me an idea. Permission to have this property randomly bugged and equipped with closed circuit cameras?!" Tynie conjures. "Denied. But that is a good idea. I'll get that in motion now." TreMarion denies, reaching for his phone. "Tynie, tell me somethin'. If this isn't our fault, why do we kids feel so bad right now?" Cody frets. "Honey, that's easy. T and Sasha got that shit in your heads, that this is your fault. That's why I technically lied on Mike's name a minute ago. I took what Mike told you guys and modified it. I figured for TreMarion's insurance, and you kids' peace of mind, having those closed circuit TV's and mic bugs around the house, we could catch T and Sasha being directly evil with you. They're the ones in the wrong, not y'all. Trust me on this." Tynie describes. "Son, she didn't "Technically lie." I was hoping someone would think of what Tynie did." Mike amends.

Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby infers "Yeah, and I've got to check this place over again. The entire property, right on down to Dad's SUV."

In terms of the closed circuit TV's, and the mic bugs, TreMarion's soon set to have the house configured in them inside the next hour. The only rooms without those are the bathrooms, and T and Sasha's room, but everywhere else on the family elder's land will soon have those adorned. Setting that as the plan, TreMarion hangs up. Megan slaps Mike's arm, chiding "Go back Bobby up!" Kissing her cheek, Mike obeys, TreMarion laughing "Tynie you're a great teacher sometimes!"

Coming up on his daughter, TreMarion admonishes "Unless I tell you to, don't ever worry about my home insurance again." "Yes Daddy." Tynie mumbles. "TreMarion, revoke your consent for T and Sasha to call you by anything other than your name. They don't deserve that honor, and you have the right to do that. They caused this; make that part of what they have to deal with. Don't back off of that, ever. They aren't entitled to that opportunity, if you get my meaning." Megan rationalizes. "Like the back of your head." TreMarion teases. Mike and Bobby soon wind up watching the install of those mic bugs and CCTV's, seeing the installer crew out. Handing TreMarion the invoice, Mike's stunned to see "Paid for by T Goren" on the base. "Megan, a little advice. Ya think it's wrong of me to take T and Sasha's consent to have the Goren surname away? I mean, the only reason I gave it to them is Ty-Leah and Junior." Tynie wonders.

Before Megan can answer that, Mark's calling Bobby, with news. "T and Sasha desire to forfeit the Goren surname. They want to go by Sasha's maiden name of Williams. They will sign an affidavit attesting to this wish and the condition that Ty-Leah and Junior NEVER be made liable for this decision. They're in David's office right now. I'm there too, to officiate this so there's no delay." Mark informs. "Make it happen, then call me. We'll go from there. They're on their own for everything now, and I'll tell you why." Bobby accredits, detailing how the family has Ty-Leah and Junior cared for fiscally. Also describing how else they've severed ties to T and Sasha, Bobby concludes "I've been waiting for this call. My wife's got too much of a forgiving heart, which is why I would have refused her handling this."

"I can only imagine, Bobby. I just hope you're not in the doghouse for saying that around her." Mark intends. "I can explain this to her later. Right now's not exactly the best time." Bobby cautions. "I'll call you tonight, then." Mark closes, hanging up.

"Megan, you don't have to advise on what Tynie asked. They're handling it of their own volition in David's office right now. Mark just called me. The rest, I'm not supposed to say around the kids. Mark's orders, and he is a judge." Bobby paraphrases. "I'm so done with T and Sasha, that what you just said Bobby, is all I fuckin' want to know!" Megan raves. "She spoke for us all dear, so technically you just bullshat a judge." Tynie adds. "No he didn't. All Bobby has to say is he found that out after the call." Mike defends. TreMarion looks Bobby dead-to-rights in the eyes, and realizes "So THAT'S why Megan told me to revoke the consent T and Sasha have to call me Dad!" "No TreMarion, but it is on the list of reasons." Megan condemns.

"What's up with Mommy and Tynie having those lists? Where are they? Why can't anyone else find them?" Cody inquires. "Little brother, that was awesome!" Tynie chuckles. Surprising them, Mark calls Bobby, wanting to speak with TreMarion. There's another forfeiture being drawn up, one that will legally forbid T and Sasha from calling anyone in the family anything other than their legal first name. Including TreMarion, who requests "Get that shit in writing and officiated as you are by David. Then call my line. Make sure my son in law Bobby's served his document first. They're leaving my house within the next couple hours though." "I can spare the phone calls, then. I'll have you all served within the hour. Best I can do." David wavers. "That's even better man!" TreMarion cheers, hanging up.

"One more set of process servers, and all of today's involvement with T and Sasha is over." TreMarion denotes. "They'll stop us from hearing from each other." Junior gripes. "Ohh no, they won't. You leave that to me, young ones." TreMarion scolds. "I don't know about Megan, but I took that as orders to have Bobby remove T and Sasha's numbers from my phone. I took that also to mean that unless it's absolutely urgent, we're never to field T and Sasha's calls again. I also took that as a directive to call Daddy's line to talk to Ty-Leah and Junior, status permanent." Tynie presumes. "Nice directive translations, Tynie." TreMarion gloats. Mike and Bobby act on what Tynie just said, and then divert to answer the door for the latest pair of process servers.

"Tynie, next time you translate one of TreMarion's directives, it automatically covers me. Your translation, I mean. I know you didn't know, but now you do." Megan reiterates. "By the way, Dad. Ty-Leah and Junior's carseats are in your SUV. I moved them there when I did the second property canvass." Bobby notifies. "I was wondering about that." TreMarion purports, seeing Mike secure the house.

"One question, that I SWEAR just came to me. Family vacations, are T and Sasha in or no?" Tynie poses. "No. They aren't "in" on family vacations because those are sub-classified as family events. I'll tell them. Later. We can care for the kids like we are today, but hopefully with less judicial and legal involvement. No offense to Mark, David, or those process servers, intended." TreMarion denies. "Trust me TreMarion, they won't take that offensively." Mike assumes. "Fuck it. Mike, start calling me Dad. You've earned it. You too, Megan. My decision is final." TreMarion determines. "That'll take some getting used to, but alright. Dad." Mike and Megan confess together. "Earned calling TreMarion Dad…huh?!" Cody wonders. Bobby explains that one, doing so in a way that impresses the family elder. "Trust me Cody; you were not just lied to." TreMarion confirms.

"Dad, call T and Sasha back here. I want to witness you telling them everything. We have enough people present to protect the kids. Besides, by the look in Tynie's eyes right now, she's itchin' for a fight. You know what I mean." Megan requisitions. "I see where you went with that, Megan. You got it." TreMarion consents, calling T. After that call, twenty minutes is wasted waiting, Mike letting T and Sasha in. Making sure those two don't go near the kids just yet, TreMarion takes T and Sasha aside, telling all. "We won't impede. We can't. Mark gave us orders you don't know about. Yet." T interrupts, showing TreMarion the new orders from Mark. Reading them over, TreMarion denounces "You do realize you have to notify the others yourselves… right?!" "Yeah, I'm supposed to have them served. This means I must leave this meeting, momentarily." Sasha notes, turning tail. Heading to Mike and Bobby, Sasha serves them her and T's orders from Mark, then rushes back to T's side.

Smacking Megan on the arm, Tynie debates "Does Mike hit chicks, or will you and I be stuck fighting Sasha? That shit went a little too well in my book." "Mike doesn't hit chicks, and your book isn't the only one." Megan answers. "Megan, will us not having my Mommy and Daddy in on family events mean we'll all have peace?" Junior asks. "If it's the last thing Tynie and I live to make happen, yes." Megan vows. "Those ladies will not be going that far, Junior. I forbid it here and now. We all will have peace. Trust me, your mom and dad know the rules." TreMarion forbids. "Thank you Papa!" Ty-Leah honors. "Yeah, seriously. Thank you TreMarion!" Cody follows. Megan and Tynie have Bobby's back up now, the three taking the kids to ready for today's end. Checking them all for signs of physical abuse in the process, nothing comes up amiss, the kids being taken back into the living room after all that's done.

"Babe, I arranged with TreMarion to have playdates with Ty-Leah and Junior while T and Sasha obey Mark's orders." Mike educates. "Not too early in the day, and I'm alright with that." Megan concurs.

T and Sasha share a look, and then head to the doorway. "Oh look, they can't stand the fire they started." Tynie mocks. "You mean, they want to abandon their children because of new judicial orders, right Tynie?!" Megan debases. "That's what it looks like to me!" Bobby and Mike stipulate at the same time. Turning to face the family, T and Sasha hear TreMarion renege "Yeah, your little plot got sold out." "Oh look, now T and Sasha are trying to hold us all here as fuckin' hostages!" Tynie rages, seeing that couple blockading the door. Leaving the entire area, T and Sasha go to their room. Mike, Megan and Bobby get the kids through their farewells, TreMarion watching Ty-Leah and Junior.

Saying goodbyes themselves, every adult this side of T and Sasha hopes the family's future turns brighter soon. Setting a trail back to their homes, nobody in Bobby's or Mike's SUV's says a word, today already having too many frustrations for conversation to continue.

Arriving home, Mike and Bobby get their wives, and in Mike's case child, inside. Securing the homes, they canvass each one separately, as Megan, Tynie and Cody wait for Mike and Bobby to return to their sides. Bobby sees his wife run her hands through her hair, taking that as a cue to get to her hip fast. Holding Tynie in next-to-no-time, Bobby wonders what's on her mind. Tynie rants for a while, being torn between wanting to celebrate and yearning to cry. "Cry now babe, let that out. Then we celebrate. After all we've been through because of T and Sasha, it's deserved." Bobby renders. Mike doesn't know this, but Megan's being torn is near-perfectly timed with Tynie's.

Ty-Leah and Junior really don't understand what's happened, TreMarion doing his best to honestly tell them. T and Sasha just look on, don't say anything, but soon after go about making their own dinner. "We better make enough for everyone here. Lord knows we'll catch a discrimination case if we don't." Sasha scoffs. T nods, then they convert their dinner into plenty for the household.

Mike and Bobby soon have the same thing in mind, their dinner, but now Tynie and Megan worry more over TreMarion, Ty-Leah and Junior. Leaving their phones by their wives, Bobby and Mike see Tynie and Megan calling TreMarion. "Oh wow, we timed that a little too well.." Tynie laughs, hearing Megan on the call as well as the family elder. "T and Sasha are being really bitchy right now. I may have to go ahead and call David in. They don't yet know of certain adornments, but by the looks of it, y'all will be called out too." TreMarion prognosticates.

"No Dad, don't call anyone out just yet. Let T and Sasha sulk for a while. Should they do that too close to Ty-Leah and Junior, call the cops. Then David, then us. THAT order." Megan declines. "Listen to her Daddy." Tynie teases. "So you want called after the cops and David, whom will call out everyone and their brother if T and Sasha keep bitching within three thousand feet of Ty-Leah and Junior. No problem." TreMarion restates. "Megan, I hated the sound of that. Get Mike ready to make dinner for on the go. Oh and hold the phone away from your ear for a minute." Tynie orders.

"BABE! Make dinner to go! Shit's about to get SERIOUSLY LIVE at Daddy's!" Tynie yells. "Got it!" Bobby yells back, Mike essentially bellowing the same thing. "Ok, we're good." Megan chuckles. "Ladies, be ready for a call. I don't know when, but I do know this: traffic tickets are on me." TreMarion inducts. "You got it!" Megan and Tynie accept together, hanging up. "I can't believe this shit! Daddy has us on-call because T and Sasha are sulking too close to the kids, about what happened today. You know what I mean. I didn't want to yell at you, but Daddy said to be ready at a moments' notice. Told Megan the same shit, too. Oh, and traffic tickets are on Daddy, he won't budge on that." Tynie resituates.

Serving her, Bobby sits down, appropriating "I knew it was serious the minute you yelled. I suspected T and Sasha would do that, but waited it out for some type of confirmation. I believe Dad told Megan the same thing, and I bet Megan had more to do with the plan than you're letting on. Allow her to, babe. You've covered enough ground for the family as it is." Tynie nods, they eat, kiss, and she takes her pill, all in the same sitting. Clearing from it, Tynie desires "Babe, get a hold of Daddy and Mike. Find out if there's more to this than Megan and I know." "You read my mind." Bobby taunts, going for the phone.

"Let me guess, Dad. T and Sasha are sulking, causing problems with Ty-Leah and Junior. We're on-call and can't so much as sleep until T and Sasha grow a fuckin' clue. You don't mean to have us on-call like that but for Ty-Leah and Junior you're left without a choice." Mike guesses. "I'm glad you said that Mike. I'm also glad you didn't know I had my shit on speaker. They just heard you." TreMarion gratifies.

"Yeah, and I'm glad Tynie reminded me that us calling you like this is under David's and Mark's orders for everyone but T and Sasha. They have their own orders which right now they're NOT obeying. Tynie's reading them to me now, that's her in the background." Bobby extends.

Tynie really does start reading the orders from Mark and David, paraphrasing them since it's mostly in legalese. "Babe, you forgot ONE crucial part. T and Sasha are to get every extreme they've given shoved back into their faces TEN TIMES worse, whether or not doing that is to defend Ty-Leah and Junior! Megan and I are ONLY to do that if you, Daddy, and Mike are distracted or otherwise unavailable. Says so right here. Mark's orders, paragraph three, line six, phrases two through seven. Paragraph four clearly states that if a call is not for Ty-Leah and Junior: T and Sasha's calls are NOT To be answered! Ever again! It also says I am consented to search you for these orders, as they are NOT to leave our person unless we are at home. Daddy didn't know that, but it's clearly stated in paragraph five of Mark's orders. It's also in paragraph two of David's. Megan has every consent for search that I do, but for her, those cover Mike." Tynie denotes.

"Sounds like we're pretty well covered then, thank you Tynie. I'll have those on me from now on when I'm out of this house." TreMarion supposes. "We heard the woman." T scoffs, taking his wife to sit down. "Tynie, you mean to tell me…" Mike starts. "Yeah man. It really is in the orders, right where I claimed it was." Tynie concludes. "Until I call you guys, you are off-call. Family elder's orders." TreMarion demands. "Daddy's in the clear, too. Paragraph seven of Mark's orders, which coincides with paragraph four of David's. Nearly verbatim, too!" Tynie warns. Sharing love, they hang up, and all silently pray that TreMarion won't have to call them out tonight.

Telling T and Sasha that Ty-Leah and Junior are bathed and ready for bed already; TreMarion does so as sternly as possible. Forfeiting immediately, T clears from dinner as his wife goes to take her pill. Reconvening in the living room, TreMarion, T and Sasha go about laying the twins in bed for the night. Not hugging afterwards, TreMarion hangs back as T and Sasha depart to their room. "Ty-Leah, Junior, I told your Mommy and Daddy not to touch me. Mike really did tell you the truth today, and I'm sorry it's come to this. Your Mommy and Daddy aren't, or else things would be different." TreMarion apologizes. "Papa, we know. We love you." Ty-Leah murmurs.

Junior follows her, TreMarion precluding "You have the love of me, Tynie, Bobby, Cody, Mike and Megan. I know it doesn't replace your parents' love, but you know you are loved. I don't know why your parents did this, and I won't lie to you." Watching over Ty-Leah and Junior, TreMarion doesn't go to bed until after those two kids are snoring. Turning the monitors for the CCTV's on, and checking the random mic bug recording device, TreMarion learns that T and Sasha haven't said anything that can be used against them in court. Setting his phone to charge as a check of his set of baby monitors is made, the family elder lays back, and hopes for sleep.

T and Sasha make love, and perpetually ignore the baby monitors until they're done, T setting his end table with a now-charging phone and Sasha's pills. Sasha's phone gets charged too, the couple covering up and kissing. The orders they got today are anchored under the phone chargers, T and Sasha not wanting to realize just how far they'd fucked the family up, because to them everyone else was the reason this happened.

Mike's and Bobby's households are now getting cleaned up, their phones charging, with Tynie's pills beside her and Bobby's phone. Answering Cody's questions as best she can, Megan affords Mike time to get the orders from Mark and David anchored by their phone. Bobby has those for he and Tynie laid out the same way, figuring in the back of his mind that the two will be forced to go to TreMarion's at any moment. Tucking Cody in, Megan explains why their son is sleeping in his clothes. "Mama I already know. Daddy said we have to be ready in a flash in case Dad calls us. I mean TreMarion." Cody recalls. "Yeah, unfortunately." Megan grouses. Mike stands there behind his wife, just as upset as Megan and Cody are right now.

All homes secured, Mike and Megan eventually make it to bed, waiting for Cody to sleep before the two become intimate. Afterwards, Megan cries, Mike doing his best to soothe her. Bobby's soon in the same place as Mike is, post-intimacy consoling his wife, whom now is crying and ranting. "I'm done with T and Sasha. I have to be, they're not worth the felonies." Tynie grumbles. "We all are honey, really." Bobby whispers. Kissing again, they share love, and try to end their day.

Sleep comes first for the kids, and last for Tynie, but today is at last closed. As far as anyone knows, that is, because TreMarion's yet to call them out. T and Sasha don't care, and they're showing it, which has caused what will now be the rift in the family.

Today didn't go well at all, and there are two people to blame for it. Of course, the very people liable for that fact are the ones accusing the entire family of responsibility. Mark and David got involved, in more ways than the family wanted, but Tynie was right: T and Sasha aren't worth the felonies otherwise. Three innocent hearts are jaded now, with a fourth person being left without his promised relaxation again. Here's the thing though, TreMarion wants it that way, because he's aware that T and Sasha really would abduct and abuse Ty-Leah and Junior in retaliation. TreMarion didn't tell the family that, he figured it best to let T and Sasha's actions and attitudes be the way the family finds out.

A family portrait attained; two sets of legal orders in hand, and resolutions burned, all in one day. Time will slide by; years will pass, but ultimately this time: the deals made are non-negotiable. T and Sasha cut ties with the family, took back Sasha's maiden name, the works.

All the family can really do now is circle the wagons around Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior. T and Sasha caused this, and the world will likely end before those two realize the breadth of their actions. It breaks every heart except T and Sasha that things came to this, but the kids are learning a lot anyway. The lessons Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior will take away from all these events will serve to better them… in time. Now, for the family, one thing remains true that nobody except T and Sasha desired:

Waiting for a Call-out….


	221. Ch 221

Title: Greeted at the Door….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine. Any Italian used in this chapter is gleaned from internet translator sites.

The next day, T and Sasha wake first, going about their morning regimen. Only making enough food for the house in order to, as Sasha put it "dodge a discrimination case," the couple doesn't hide their distaste for the entire family. They don't know one thing, and that is, about TreMarion's random mic bugs, which caught their conversation. Disgusted, TreMarion calls David, wondering what his legal options are. "Save that tape, and give me an hour to get over there. I've had enough of those two!" David orders. "Will do." TreMarion grumbles, calling out Mike and Tynie. "Fuck it, Daddy. We file for legal custody of Ty-Leah and Junior. We can probably do it where you have physical custody, but you have us to back you up. Then, we technically don't have to fuck with T and Sasha anymore, and you can legally evict their asses." Tynie convinces.

"I'm with her on this, Dad. You can bet Megan and Bobby are too. We're on our way over." Mike procures, both he and Tynie hanging up. "Sexy, I love you. You're speeding. I'll explain on the way to Daddy's." Tynie para-terms. Nodding, Bobby briefly kisses his wife, and then gathers up what they'll need for the day. Rushing from the home, Tynie locks up, and Bobby drives them on to TreMarion's. "Daddy will need to file for T and Sasha's rights to be terminated for this shit to work." Tynie gripes. "No honey, I'm filing for that one. We can work this so Dad has physical custody, but we all have a hand in raising Ty-Leah and Junior. I bet Mike'd consent for us to have that same hand in raising Cody." Bobby corrects.

Arriving at TreMarion's, Tynie comes right up on Mike, presuming "I hear tale you would consent for us to have a hand in raising Cody. I hear that tale has an exchange involved, one where you and Megan have a hand in raising Ty-Leah and Junior. The only catch to this whole tale exchange is: I and Megan don't sign the same shit T and Sasha sign without you and Bobby breathing down our necks. Literally." "Those tales aren't lies." Mike eludes, smiling defiantly. "Mama, Daddy says a man is to protect a woman. I'm not allowed to fight T and Sasha, but I want to protect Ty-Leah. Junior too..." Cody pines. "Yo Megan, go with Bobby and make us breakfast. I got this. Mike consented, he knows what HAND I'm referring to which gave me that consent." Tynie proffers.

Megan nods, Bobby nods, Mike watching Tynie grab Cody up into her arms. "Listen honey. You are a great little gentleman already. Your Daddy left out some stuff, but that was because I asked him to. Straight up, I did. Yes, it is great when a man protects a woman. Yes, you want to protect Ty-Leah and Junior. Honey, there's a third way, not a fight. That third way involves your Daddy getting ahold of a brother named Mark. He knows why, and he knows I don't want that call made until we get inside. I'm not taking charge here; I'm preventing the endangerment of three minors. Your Daddy knows where to take that line." Tynie advises. "Yeah, I do. I take that line, and you two, right inside this house." Mike contends.

Before Tynie and Cody make it to the couch, Mike's on the phone. "I need Mark's private number. Now. Does the phrase prevention of endangerment to a minor on three counts cover why, David?" Mike demands. "This is Mark. David's driving. I got your message, I'll handle this." Mark swears. "Oh, sorry Your Honor. I didn't know." Mike confesses, terming the admission that way intentionally, as T and Sasha show before him. Bobby runs up, locking the house, he notifies "Yeah, and His Honor ordered me not to allow anyone to leave until matters are resolved. On paper and permanently." "Bobby didn't lie, T and Sasha. I just got those orders repeated to me." Mike defends, having heard Mark say just as Bobby declared. "Yeah, and now T and Sasha will cry hostage situation." Megan hollers. "You get off this phone; go be with your family. I heard whoever just said that. I got this." Mark sneers. Swearing he will, Mike hangs up.

Obeying Mark's order, every phone except Tynie's is set aside, Bobby and TreMarion serving all but those two. "Appellate judge's orders… ain't they a bitch!" Bobby vindicates. T and Sasha shrug, then sit on the floor away from the family. Eating together, Tynie eventually ducks into TreMarion's area to take her pill.

Instead of heading for the family, Tynie rushes the door, opening it for David and Mark, her requesting "Your Honor, although I'm no longer an officer of the court, I need a sidebar. Preferably now." Mark nods, David going towards the family. Bringing His Honor into the kitchen, Tynie deposes all, asking for numerous language pardons. "How ya take your coffee your Honor?" Tynie self-interrupts. "Black." Mark quips. Tynie nods, then serves Mark, and then concludes her story.

"Your Honor, watch this." Tynie dares, then bellowing "Daddy, Mike, and Bobby... VERIFICATION REQUIRED!" Mike arises, apprising "Your Honor, although Tynie asked for verification from three sources, I am consented to say she is FAR from lying on any name she mentioned." "I'm so upset right now Your Honor, I completely forgot about one deal in the family. Mike's consented to be spokesman when there are at least two consenting parties in the family over the age of 18, who would tell you the same damn thing." Tynie regrets. "I got the message, and the verification. I'm releasing Tynie from this conference." Mark approves. Following Tynie out of the kitchen, Mark sees every bit of the attitude Tynie spoke of coming out of Sasha and T.

Giving Mark the recliner, TreMarion arises, and takes a seat by Bobby on the couch. "Your Honor, it's a rule of this house. Whenever there's a judge in the residence, they get the seat of authority. This house is deeded in my name, and I'll gladly prove I have the power to make that rule known." TreMarion determines. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie goes up to her father, whispering "Safe code." Receiving it, Tynie nods, then runs right into the family elder's area. "I take it she's appointed to do that." Mark guesses.

"No Your Honor, she's not. Tynie did that before you to show you that she's trying everything she can to not act on the baser instincts running through her head. She told me outside that until you say differently, Bobby, Megan and I are to patrol the children. Dad, TreMarion is to explain house rules and that's it. Again, until you tell us differently." Mike defers. "You were not just deceived, Your Honor." Tynie confirms, re-approaching her father. "I appreciate all the respect, but you all are to call me Mark now." Mark requires. Handing TreMarion the papers, Tynie nearly explains her actions further, but David desists "Tynie no, you're not doing wrong. If anything, you're doing it all right."

Sitting by Bobby, Tynie nods, and then Megan arises, causing Tynie to leap to her feet. Pushing Megan back, Tynie coerces "T and Sasha aren't worth the felonies. They have the same witnesses we do right now, honey. Trust me, if Mark just heard me say that, we'll be liberated of their asses soon. T and Sasha's. I'm praying Mark heard me verbally motion for T and Sasha's RIGHTS TO BE TERMINATED in terms of Ty-Leah and Junior. Grounds: Endangerment of emotional and mental stability with intent for physical and sexual abuse as retaliation!"

"I heard her motion, Megan. It's about to be granted, because I agree with her grounds." Mark defines. "Wouldn't CPS have to get involved?" Sasha asks. "Funny you should say that. TreMarion, please get the door." David challenges. TreMarion nods, and then answers the door, a CPS agent being allowed inside. David holsters his phone, and then smiles evilly right at T and Sasha as all that happens.

"Your Honor, I got called here…" The CPS agent starts. "Under my orders. Mike will debrief you. Here and now. TreMarion's acting on my other orders, securing the residence until we're done here." Mark finishes.

The three mentioned obey at once, Tynie and Bobby "patrolling the kids" as Mike dubbed it. Mike arranges through the CPS agent to take physical custody of Ty-Leah and Junior in the event of TreMarion's injury, death, or major health issue. "Tynie and Bobby provided more than Megan and I have for those two angels. I hope they can be a back-up for physical custody." Mike represents. "You mean respite, and yes. They'd have to submit to a background check. You all would. State law." The CPS agent agrees. "Hang on." Mike halts, then proposing "Mark, would it be possible for us to get the papers done after you help TreMarion file to evict T and Sasha? I just found things out that I'm not mentioning in their earshot."

"We can make that happen, yeah." Mark consents. Megan arises, heading to TreMarion, she requests the safe codes. "Yeah, that's my part in this. I just had to confirm some access consents with the property owner." Megan justifies. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie murmurs "Provide our info to that CPS rep. Let her run our history. We need to start that chain."

Bobby nods, and then does as his wife said, the CPS rep affirming "I'll give your wife credit for this. It's rare that a civilian runs up on me and says "run my past." Normally I have to get a judge's order for that." Bobby points to Mark, intending "My wife wanted to give him a break. You're dealing with three retired cops, a retired attorney, and a military veteran. Yeah, we're not your typical civilians." "Your wife is THE…" The CPS rep trails off, seeing a proud nod from Bobby. Returning to Tynie's side, a chain does begin, that of adults allowing the CPS agent to "run their pasts."

Megan's pale in the face, running right up on the CPS rep; Megan shrieks "We must expedite this! I have evidence you MUST SEE!" "Take her to it Megan!" TreMarion provides. Megan and the CPS agent nod, then rush the family elder's area.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior wonder what's going on, Tynie doing her best to put the truth lightly. "I need Mike's consent. I need Daddy's permission. I need a witness." Tynie panics. "You have the witness. You have the consent. You have the permission, now go on." Mike encourages, sitting beside Tynie. "This is so weak of me. I need more back-up." Tynie mumbles, Bobby running right up on her. Seeing his wife struggle more, Bobby takes over, putting the truth into a story format. "Those who failed you three are T and Sasha. I know you don't fully get it now, but I swear: you will. One day, you will get this. We hurt for you because T and Sasha don't really care about you. I don't mean to be so cold, but there's no way I'm going to sugarcoat things like this." Bobby concludes.

"Before anyone contests, I'm glad I heard it phrased that way. I appreciate the honesty to his story. It further authenticates what I've just seen. Megan was right, this must be expedited." The CPS rep condones, returning the items used to do those background checks to their rightful owners. "Bobby you've focused on us, Tynie needs you now. Let my Mama and Daddy care for us for a bit." Cody desires, seeing Tynie fighting back tears.

"Dammit all to hell! We need our wills re-done… AGAIN!" TreMarion grumbles. "Yeah, I'm all over that the second after we get Ty-Leah and Junior safe... For good." David promises. Bobby holds his wife tightly, Megan and Mike assuming a new position in the house, right by the kids. "Dear Christ, Tynie thinks this is all her fault! Tynie believes she failed them miserably! Tynie's taking…." The CPS rep translates, trailing off. "She is not liable for a thing, she just feels like she is. Mike's deposition should have covered why. If it didn't, I'll gladly provide a statement." TreMarion counters. "Do it Daddy. Back Mike up." Tynie mumbles. Mike repeats Tynie's remark, the CPS rep and TreMarion taking to a more-private location, returning to the others half an hour later.

"Baby, however Mike rigged it…." Tynie starts. "We'll sign off on. I know that's what you want to say. You've covered enough ground, honey. You've done your part." Bobby states.

"Daddy, what's a rig?" Cody worries. "Son, Tynie meant however we feel is best for you. She said I set it up, but all I did was relay an idea that will keep you, Ty-Leah, and Junior safe. Tynie's trying to use her unusual way with words right now, but you were right. She needs Bobby right now." Mike interprets.

As that happened, Mark got the background checks expedited, only to find out the entire family's clean. Having the family run through local, state, and federal databases, Mark announces "You all are pristine. Not so much as a traffic citation. I can get that proven to the CPS rep however she wants it." TreMarion goes right up on Mark, providing the residence's fax number. "Go ahead and use it whenever, Your Honor. The fax machine is mine, and I'm fully consenting." TreMarion provisions.

Using that information, Mark soon has the CPS rep served with the proof of the family's pristine criminal backgrounds. Handing David the laptop, TreMarion watches an expedited eviction notice get cut, only to be printed out by the same fax machine Mark just used. Serving T and Sasha, the rest of the papers are handled similarly. Not one tear is shed when T and Sasha sign over their rights to Ty-Leah and Junior, rather the couple smiles as if they have reason to celebrate.

Tynie sees that, fighting Bobby's embrace, she eventually breaks free. Mark and Mike leap to their feet, rushing Megan and Tynie, whom are now bull-charging in the direction of T and Sasha. "Let me at 'em!" Tynie and Megan chant, angrily. "Ladies, no. Don't debase yourselves. Don't do what T and Sasha want. They want you to fight. They want a back door to win on this. They're provoking you to get that back door." Mike discourages. "He's right." Mark confirms.

"I battered Bobby. I committed one felony already. What's another?!" Tynie dares, still angry. "I refuse to press charges. I know they provoked her to that point." Bobby declines. TreMarion and Bobby take to watching the kids, Cody hollering "Tynie no! Mama don't! They're not worth it! T and Sasha don't deserve the breath God gave them! Not after this!" Hearing that echo, tears through Tynie and Megan's anger, the ladies urgently collapsing into the arms of Mike and Mark. "Little brother's right." Tynie whimpers.

"I've got the authority to do this now. T and Sasha Williams, you are ordered to act on that expedited eviction notice. You are not to encounter anyone in this room. You are not to contact them again. If you do, you will face prosecution. You're already chancing charges; don't give me any more reason to make those happen! Only His Honor can stop me, and right now it doesn't look like he will!" The CPS rep intervenes. "She's not being stopped. T and Sasha, you heard the CPS agent!" Mark threatens. Celebratorily smiling, T and Sasha comply, going into their area, not saying word one. "Mark, order that CPS chick to have a beer with us. Bitch has earned it, no offense to her intended." Tynie requisitions. "Where are my protocols? Anna Miners, CPS." Anna introduces. "Anna, your protocols were in the clear the minute you were allowed into my house. You didn't know that, but you do now. You are being asked to sit back and join us, for a beer. You've just aided in saving three very sacred people to this family." TreMarion disallows.

"Anna, he's not the only one who wants you do to that. He's the homeowner, so his consent carries most weight around here. Soon as Mike and I get Tynie and Megan settled, we're recessing from business until that beverage is had. Relax; your boss won't mess with you. Not the way I'm working this." Mark reprises. "Yes Your Honor." Anna cedes, taking a seat. Having Tynie and Megan sit by Bobby and Mike, Mark calls Anna's boss. Reading that CPS agent the riot act, Mark makes it known that if he gets called by Anna later saying there are professional troubles for her: all hell will break loose.

"Y-Yes Your Honor!" Anna's boss stammers, getting hung up on by Mark.

"Mike, you know where we keep the beers. I'll help you." TreMarion offers, getting up.

"Hang on Mark, quick question. After T and Sasha cease living here, what can my Dad do with that area?" Tynie poses. "Whatever the fuck he wants!" Mark answers. Tynie points to T, admitting "Yeah, I asked that intentionally. They're in violation of Anna's orders… ALREADY!" "Unfortunately, no they're not. They have a one hundred foot grace, one that must be used to get their property off this property. If they come any closer than they are now, then Tynie you'd be speaking the truth." Anna condemns. "Anna, you best spell that out more than you have. If you don't, shit's going to go live. They're extremists. When I say shit's going to go live, I mean two husbands will be bailing two wives out of jail. I'll be representing both ladies as a criminal defense lawyer. I'd be very surprised if in all that I don't wind up representing TreMarion after he gets bailed out, too!" David warns. Accepting that warning, Anna spells out what she meant in details that make Cody gripe "Jeez, T and Sasha need to get out of our lives!"

"That was all the confirmation I needed." Anna vows, pointing to Cody. "Bobby, how fast can you have the security company appraised of a family emergency? How fast can you have it set so our and Mike's houses are under VERY tight monitoring?" Tynie interrogates. Grabbing their phone off her side, Bobby promises "Right now." "Daddy, I know you disagree with this, but it's to protect three minors. I need into a certain section of your area. I need Mike to stop what he's doing and follow me. Bobby's to back Anna when he's off the damn phone. I need Megan to take Mike's spot. David, Mark, respect the shit out of you: until we reconvene, you're on kid-monitoring duty. Anna, you sit back and watch the difference. Someone will explain later!" Tynie plots.

"Got it!" TreMarion chimes, causing a chain reaction of movement. "May I ask why she's…" Anna begins. "Tynie had some things come to her, she's acting on them. She deployed us into certain positions for reasons we'll discover later. I condone her actions, because I was about to start deploying people into similar positions. She beat me doing that by exactly ten seconds." Mark signifies. Hearing that, Tynie rushes to TreMarion's guns, with Mike tailing her. "Listen dude, although Mark sanctioned me, there's another reason I don't want Bobby armed as long as T and Sasha are here. Remember what you said about some back doors?" Tynie predisposes. "Excellent call!" Mike praises.

Seeing Tynie arm herself as if she'd been on the Force for years, Mike brags "Damn woman!" Following her, Mike and Tynie soon walk side-by-side as if they were police partners. "You take the entrance bay; I've got the back end of the house." Tynie instructs. Mike nods, then heads for the front door. "May I ask…" Megan begins. "Mark was beat by Tynie in deploying people, by ten seconds. Tynie and Mike sensed T and Sasha would do everything they could to retaliate from what's happened today. You all are supposed to have drinks, after the kids do. We're evidently supposed to look for a cue, or a code, that involves the middle finger. If we receive it from Tynie or Mike one at least, T and Sasha are to immediately face prosecution. Bobby told me of the code, and who to look for it from. That's all I know, I swear!" Anna summarizes.

Ty-Leah and Junior start to cry, Megan and Bobby running to them, trying to console all three kids.

"Anna, you partially misspoke. If T or Sasha causes me or Tynie to draw what we have on our side, everything's emergency status expedited. I know Bobby wanted things to be kept peaceable, but Tynie and I believe that's not possible. That's why Tynie and I are bearing arms, if you get my point. I believe you were repeatedly informed as to why Tynie and I do not believe T and Sasha will provide a peaceable end to this." Mike advises, lifting the left side of his shirt. "Thank you for telling me." Anna confirms.

"Mark, I owe ya a beer for this. Is there any way you can judicially order us to NEVER AGAIN give a fuck if T or Sasha live or die? And can you put that shit in writing?!" Tynie ponders. "Meet their extremisms with extremisms. Tynie, you don't owe me a beer for that. You just provided a wonderful idea." Mark denies. Anna whistles, catching messages that weren't exactly sent.

Tynie on the other hand, canvasses from the back end of the house to the doorway leading into T and Sasha's area. "Stand down, y'all. I know what I'm doing." Tynie decrees, mostly drawing her weapon. Opening the door, Tynie sees T and Sasha packing, Tynie then slams the door, almost hard enough to jam it. Re-holstering her gun, Tynie witnesses David rushing beers to the adults, Mark having the kids' drink juices.

Sitting by the entertainment center, Tynie holds the beer in one hand, the butt of her gun in the other. "I know exactly what she's doing. I sanction it." TreMarion sanctions. "Bobby, call her off. Tynie's not at fault, she's not beneath us. She doesn't deserve to put herself through this." Cody yearns. Bobby nods, restating "Cody, you're a good gentleman already. You're right. I got this. Mike and my wife meant well, but you're not mistaken." Megan pulls Bobby's phone off his hip, imparting "Yeah, they did. I've got one call to make. The kids are getting examined, trust me. After all this shit, it's needed." Tynie's resolve falters, her voice wavering "Speed dial 4 sis..."

Switching places with his wife, Bobby's requested "Don't file charges on Megan. We had the number, they don't yet." "I won't file charges on anyone this side of T and Sasha." Bobby procures, briefly hugging his wife. Kissing his cheek, Tynie promises "Yeah, I got the kids covered." "Umm try again. You have backup." TreMarion scolds, taking a spot by the children. Using the speed dial Tynie gave, Megan has Dr. Kym on his way to the house. "Note the records, effective immediately. T and Sasha are without a family, and a doctor. The rest of us, are good. I don't know if that includes David, Mark and Anna. Sorry." Megan appropriates, returning Bobby's phone.

Helping the kids with their drinks, Megan and Tynie are stunned when Ty-Leah rebukes "I have good life, brother does too. I and brother not need bad people. Mommy and Daddy are bad people." "Call me Mama Megan then, honey. It's ok." Megan provisions. "I can too?" Junior worries. "Yeah, you can." Megan furthers. "What we call Mike now?" Junior frets. "You call me Mike, or Da, I don't mind." Mike explains. "I'm so sorry angels. I'm so sorry…" Tynie cries, seemingly out of nowhere.

Bobby rushes his wife, holding her tightly, he doesn't speak. "They don't get it, I tried so fuckin' hard. We all did, and now two of the three most sacred people in my life have scars that could be more emotionally damning than the ones I have. I swore up and down that'd never happen. I don't know how else to say it: I fuckin' failed!" Tynie weeps. "You did not fail! Tynie, you did what you said you would. You did your best to protect us, that's all we can ask for. T and Sasha, on other hands, they failed. They caused this. Mama, forgive me for this, but they deserve to rot in hell!" Cody denounces. "Cody, you said it. That was awesome." Bobby gloats. "After all the times Tynie's done for us, I took a turn. That's all." Cody retorts. "Will you three forgive me for this?" Tynie sobs.

Turning to face Ty-Leah and Junior, Cody craves "She doesn't need forgiven, but to help her feel better, I think we should." "Uncle Bobby, how we tell Aunt Tynie she doesn't need forgiven?" Junior wonders. "Yeah, how we tell Aunt Tynie stop taking fault when it's not her fault?" Ty-Leah inquires. "I heard you angels. You told me. I'll be ok." Tynie murmurs.

"Bobby, release your wife. You and Mike get T and Sasha the HELL out of here! Do it now!" TreMarion barks. Leaping into action, Mike and Bobby comply, Anna insinuating "Homeowner's orders, nothing can be done." Tynie's shaking, trying to be strong, and barely able to sip her beer, David taking her into his arms. "Residual adrenaline, anger, fear, heartbreak…" Tynie undertones, with David absolving "Soon enough, you'll all be freed of them. I've not been in the room much, because I've been protecting your other accounts. Your houses are under both security company and police stakeout right now, Tynie and Mike. It's amazing what I can pull off with an appellate judge willing to breathe down the back of my neck. Literally." "Dude, release my ass. Cover Anna's home too. Same way. Trust me." Tynie growls. David does, Anna walking right up on Tynie. "Listen honey, T and Sasha are extremists. Nobody within the sight of your face puts SHIT past them, hence why I bossed David around a minute ago." Tynie indemnifies. Anna nods, and then Mark allows Dr. Kym in, the kids being taken into TreMarion's area to be examined.

All three kids come up with no symbols of abuse, Dr. Kym repeating what Megan was told. Seeing him out, Mark, TreMarion, and Megan all take the kids towards Anna and Tynie. When he re-enters the house, David pulls Bobby over, admitting what he did. "I couldn't get it for TreMarion's, since we're all here." David frets. "Once our wills are re-done, you and Mark are free to have your day." Bobby apprises. "I gotta move in here. Daddy's gonna need help with Ty-Leah and Junior. I gotta sell Bobby's dream house. Thanks a lot T and Sasha!" Tynie rages. "No, you don't have to sell his house. You don't have to move in here. Strongest I'll ask for is occasional help around here, with chores and stuff. Mike, I imagine, has another system in the works for this. Follow it." TreMarion contests. Arising, Anna deposes "Mike's system for this."

"He meant no dishonors, but he claimed that Tynie and Bobby put in motion many things for the betterment of Ty-Leah and Junior. Mike was merely trying to do his part." Anna protects in closing. "Mike's system left out some things. TreMarion's getting more than just "occasional help" around here. It may not be daily, but it will be more than just hit-and-miss dammit!" Megan grouses. "Y'all, we can take out calling to talk to the kids now. We can impose a system that means we swing by here at least every other day, to help Daddy. We can convert the calling system into if Daddy needs more help, he can call us! Megan, you are a fuckin SAINT! I mean, if Anna, Mark, and David sign off on that shit!" Tynie broadcasts. "Drawing that up in writing now." Mark intends, typing away.

Mike walks right up on Tynie, worrying "Were you seriously willing to…" "Man, I damn near stole your phone off your wife to get THAT ball rolling." Tynie returns. "Mike, our day's just begun man. After a few formalities, and a few re-done wills, you and I have work to do. We need to clear out a certain area of this house." Bobby informs, pointing to what used to be T and Sasha's bedroom door. "Fuck it. Mike, you and Bobby have back-up on that. It's not the original idea, but I'll be damned if you two get injured. We all know why I've changed my own plans, too! I can get David in on this real easily." Mark retracts. Looking Mark's way, David gets flipped off, David clarifying "He didn't lie to you guys."

"Sounds like you all are already doing much better without them. I didn't know you could fuck a saint though!" Anna provisions. "Tynie's weirdness with words is back… YAY!" Cody cheers, getting Ty-Leah and Junior to clap with him.

"I was hoping they'd do that…" Tynie oaths. Reaching around Megan, Tynie yanks the phone off Megan's side, tossing it in Mike's direction; she chimes "Dumpster. Trust me." Catching the phone, Mike makes the call, Anna wondering "How did you do that without looking, Tynie?" "Mike told me a general location for his post. I used that to toss his phone to him. I'm now about to request that my Dad disarms Mike and Megan disarms me. They know where to take what Mike and I have on us." Tynie attributes. "I sanction that request, as she made it in light of the fact a lawyer and judge re-routed their entire fuckin' day for us." TreMarion contrives.

"Anna, once you sign off on the plans, and you have that beer: you are not allowed to leave for an hour. Family policy." Megan decides. "D.W.I. prevention, nice!" Anna appreciates. "Ok, Anna you're good!" Tynie boasts. Being disarmed, Megan and TreMarion walk the guns back to the lock box. "I hope you're not…." Megan concerns, being cut off. "Upset with you? Nonsense. You came up with fail-safes that I KNEW Anna'd want to hear, given her professional position and all. You did well, honey." TreMarion discredits. Locking the gun safe, TreMarion revisits "I'm glad they're gone, but I hate that it came to this."

"TreMarion, T and Sasha served no decent purpose for this family for a good while, really. I knew, when you had the house bugged and CCTV'd, that you'd had enough. We all have, and ultimately, this is best for the kids. You saw T and Sasha celebrating when they signed everything. That alone should tell you that I'm not wrong. They don't give a fuck whether we live or die, which is why nobody contested what Tynie had Mark order us. No disrespect intended." Megan challenges. "Megan, thank you. For opening my eyes. By the way, no disrespect taken." TreMarion honors, leading Megan back to Mike's side.

"Tynie, Megan brought to my attention that you nearly sold you and Bobby's house for me. I do not want any of you doing that, as we have a system in place. One, I believe has been sanctioned by CPS, represented by our attorney, and signed off on by an appellate judge. The system we have in place takes effect ten seconds after everyone's signature dries to the papers." TreMarion forbids. Mike looks at Tynie, reiterating "I won't lie to my wife, just like you won't lie to Bobby."

Tynie nods, Bobby looking her dead in the eyes, appropriating "T and Sasha have done a number on all of us, especially you and the kids. They knew your past, your scars, and they exploited them. Truthfully, if Dad didn't stop you, I was going to. From selling our house, I mean. I know you wanted to help with Ty-Leah and Junior, we all do. Babe, trust the family. Trust our system, please. Let us take care of each other. Let me heal you, from what they did." "Ok." Tynie peeps.

"That was all I needed to know." Anna simplifies. Megan and Mike take to task trying their best to convince the kids that "T and Sasha did all this." It takes a while, but Mike and Megan make a plan for the kids to get counseled by the adults in the family when they need it. "Mama, do us kids a big favor. Get Tynie to believe she never once failed us." Cody requisitions. "Son, that's not a favor. That's a plan, for another day. I know Tynie; she wants us focused on you three." Mike rejects. "Mark, my will is easy. Take what Mike just said, and add Bobby to that for my estate. I know my Dad won't take from my estate because I know my Dad. I love Mike and Megan, but I sense they're on the same boat as my Dad in terms of my estate." Tynie relinquishes. "You told the wrong guy that, Tynie. I got the message." David imparts. "Ok Aunt Tynie, where's this boat? I see no boat." Ty-Leah interrupts; looking around the room they're all in.

"I know what she meant honey. Your Aunt Tynie said that about me and Mike, because she's right. We won't take from her like that. You, Cody, and Junior deserve the world, and that's what your Aunt Tynie's still trying to provide." Megan translates. "Megan, how will we go on after this?!" Junior wails. Picking him up, Megan soothingly answers that question, Mike and Tynie picking up the other kids. "That's it. T and Sasha are no longer free people, not with what I just overheard." Anna intervenes, calling for the arrest of those two. Mark orders it, after getting the phone handed over, which expedites everything. Telling Mark he'll be called when T and Sasha are apprehended, the cops hang up. "David, how my wife wants her will: reverse it." Bobby directs. "David, my will is easiest. Take everything I own, liquidate it, and spread the proceeds across the whole family." TreMarion recounts.

"David, me and Mike's is just as simple. One will, for two people, but the kids are emphasized as beneficiaries." Megan simplifies. "By the way dude, funeral arrangements in our wills are up to the men in the family." Tynie registers. "Cremated. Private ceremony. Security at the door, armed. Lethal force automatically authorized for anyone who tries to violate this arrangement. Doesn't matter who they are, either. David, Mark, and Anna are welcomed guests; the only three not in the family to have that status. After what you've done, especially." Mike, Bobby, and TreMarion claim together. "Give me two hours, and you got it done!" David affirms, typing away.

Mark gets called then, taking the call into the kitchen, Mark learns something staggering. When T and Sasha were pulled over forty minutes ago, they extracted firearms. Making a simple apprehension pull-over into a shootout, T and Sasha's lives were taken by the cops. The shooting's under investigation, but Mark supplies "Tell the shooting officers they have an appellate judge willing to testify for them. They have an attorney willing to testify as well. Contact me when I.A.B. wants on those officer's nuts, I'll arrange it from there! There's information and circumstances that I.A.B. DOESN'T yet know. I'll provide that information personally." "Yes Your Honor!" The cop on the line swears. Arranging for that call, Mark hangs up.

"In light of some exigent circumstances that were just brought to my attention: your wills being re-done has to be re-scheduled. David and I have a meeting downtown, and we shall brief you another time." Mark declares. "David, you get that shit fixed, and then you call me. I'll wrangle these guys up, we'll do it here. The wills, I mean." TreMarion promotes. "Deal." David accepts. "Anna, I'm violating family policy. Get that beer finished and get home. Do not leave until I call you. If you have any troubles, you contact me. Come get my number then depart." Mark devises. Complying, Anna rushes from the house, Mark locking up.

After laying the kids down for a nap, and hearing them begin snoring, Tynie gambles "I'll bet Mark and David three hundred grand in CASH here and now that four things are true. One, T and Sasha pulled the coward's way out. Two, they snared the cops in on that. Three, they never expected the cops they snared in on that coward's way out to have backup. Four, Mark and David didn't know I'd testify for the cops who got snared into T and Sasha's truest last hurrah of bullshit." Mark and David share a look, Mark garnering "I will not take that three hundred grand. Nor will David. Nor will you testify as you claimed, it's for your safety that I'm forbidding that."

"Oh my God, she knew what just happened!" Megan gulps. "Unfortunately, yes. She guessed right." Mark regrets. "I overheard the phrase I.A.B. on some nuts…. I took it from there. I mean, in light of why we convened today. I connected some dots, that's all." Tynie confesses. "Permission to check the gun safe, Dad." Mike requests. "Granted. I'm going with you." TreMarion answers, the two men leaving the living room. Finding no guns missing, Mike admits to TreMarion why Megan called him by TreMarion as opposed to Dad earlier. "I knew. It's alright. Should I have the bugs and CCTV taken out?" TreMarion proposes. "No. I wouldn't. Let Ty-Leah and Junior learn it was added security layers. They don't get this now, nor does Cody. We'll end up telling the truth in full eventually, we may as well keep what set us free of T and Sasha in place." Mike discredits.

"I hate this, but you're right." TreMarion complains. "Dad, I say we use that hate when we have to talk about T and Sasha to the kids. Let that hate you have be a guide for when your part of telling the kids the truth comes. Hell, if the tables were flipped…" Mike counsels. "T and Sasha'd do worlds worse than that, you've got a point." TreMarion discovers.

Walking back in the direction of the family, TreMarion and Mike are stopped by Megan, whom reports "David and Mark got called out. Every bit of our plan is now judicial orders, our copies are on the end table. We're not to leave our home without them. The wills got deferred until David and Mark have at least six hours to themselves, by David's insistence." "David and Mark get a full twelve hours minimum, unless shit goes live again!" TreMarion debases. "I can't let them know that right now, Dad. They'll call you, Bobby, and Mike tonight." Megan recalls.

"Bobby, I'm trying so hard… I don't want to cry… but I feel like I have to…" Tynie stutters, Bobby holding her. "You let this out. Soon as Mike can hold Megan, I guarantee you she's going to be told the same thing. Dad, Mike and I also have eyes on the kids. Everything else waits until after David and Mark catch a break!" Bobby decrees. "Good Call, son." TreMarion gleams, Mike holding Megan. Standing there, allowing his wife to bawl, Mike doesn't speak. Bobby's in the same boat with Tynie, TreMarion retaking the seat of authority in the house. "Daddy's first night with it being this way is tonight. He needs back-up. I just know it." Tynie considers. "Tynie, you let your husband console you. The rest is on hold until I say differently." TreMarion scolds.

Just then, TreMarion gets a call from David, whom had the processing of the family picture cancelled. "Good. We'll arrange that another day. You and Mark are to take a minimal twelve hours to yourselves. Handle other cases, what not like that. The rest, for my family waits until that timeline expires. Only if other emergencies arise will you be contacted." TreMarion deposes. "One briefing stands in my way. That to Mike, you and Bobby." David falters. "Yeah about that, don't. We're leaving it at Tynie's six hundred thousand dollar proverbial bet. You do your best with Mark to save those cops jobs. Understood?" TreMarion disciplines. "Absolutely." David promises, hanging up. "Megan, tomorrow. Would you help me take the kids out for a day, with Daddy? You know, so Mike and Bobby can get the ball rolling on clearing certain areas of this place?" Tynie improvises.

"Before you answer that Megan, I have news. Unfortunately, Mark and David cannot assist in that. Their calendars for the next week are stacked against them doing so. David just apprised me." TreMarion notifies. "Those two men have done enough for us today, Dad. The wills can wait, you're right. We can handle that internally if we have to, through a notary and signed affidavits. Now, I need to have permission to return your property to its rightful place." Mike devises. "Denied. I've got that, son." TreMarion declines. Putting away the laptop, TreMarion sees what Megan meant about Mark's orders, distributing them.

"The kids, they need my strength. I don't have time to be weak. I don't have time to cry. I must knock this shit off..." Tynie self-debases. "You've been strong, honey. You and Megan both. Now, you cry. Both of you. I got this part covered. Mike and Bobby will know their places in my plan soon enough." TreMarion protests. As the kids wake, TreMarion, Mike and Bobby take to caring for them. Megan and Tynie cry in one another's arms, grateful that the kids cannot see it right now. Calming slowly, the two ladies duck out, to prepare everyone's meal. "Uncle Bobby, is it ok for me and brother's hearts to be broken?" Ty-Leah frets. "Angel, we'll mend that. Don't you worry." Bobby affirms.

"Uncle Bobby, will Papa forgive me and sissy not loving those two evil people any more?" Junior poses. "You don't need forgiven for that, Junior. I was hoping you'd ask, but you don't need forgiven." TreMarion reviles. Mike translates that answer, doing so in a story format, which covers all the ground to what happened today that the adults want to, given the kids' ages. "Cody, Ty-Leah, Junior, trust me on this. You can trust Mike with your lives. He won't lie to you, ever." Bobby acclaims. "Tell me one thing Uncle Bobby... Why did they do this? WHY?!" Ty-Leah screams. "Angel, the best answer I can give to that is, Junior's right. T and Sasha are evil. Unlike us, the family here today, they don't care." Bobby revisits. The men know that T and Sasha are dead, but they don't dare tell the kids that, it's too graphic a topic. Tynie's "gamble" from an hour ago basically confirmed that, by the way TreMarion refused David's briefing Mike and Bobby later, which got overheard.

Megan and Tynie serve everyone, kids first, men last, and then the family has a meal without a conversation. Cleaning up from it afterwards, Megan and Tynie go behind TreMarion's back, securing all the papers connected to the house.

Letting the kids interact, Megan takes one adult at a time, showing the evidence she provided Anna from CPS. "Yeesh!" Tynie gasps, running a hand through her hair. "Yes, Dad. I did make a copy of this. Yes, I did access your safe without consent or your presence. Yes the copy is on the third shelf, left hand side, in back. Yes, it's labeled. Yes, I owe you a Sharpie." Megan registers, when it's TreMarion's turn to see the evidence. "No, you do not." TreMarion refuses. Arising, TreMarion continues "Other than that, you handled it just as I hoped you would." Walking back towards the others TreMarion's silent, Megan soon alibies "TreMarion's asked us all to help ready Ty-Leah and Junior for the end of their day. He said today's been rough enough to warrant that being done right now." Taking Cody into her arms, Tynie yet again starts a chain, this time of people complying with TreMarion's latest wishes.

Mike gets a call he didn't see coming, from Mark, whom has it arranged for all the assets belonging to T and Sasha to be liquidated. "Your Honor, we'll settle that in 72 hours. We do not want to cram all the dealing with those two evil entities into a back-to-back family meeting. Fax the proof to the machine belonging to TreMarion. Have the assets frozen until then, as we also have cleaning of TreMarion's to commit as well. We were told you and David's calendars forbid you from assisting, and that's entirely respected." Mike allocutes. "Hey, you got it." Mark understands, hanging up.

While Megan, TreMarion, and Bobby have Ty-Leah and Junior being cared for, Mike does something different. "Mark's newest orders. I'm to make this room look like a hoarder's being cleaned out, but do it with a pathway in case of emergencies. That's to hold until we clear out this room. He just called me. Expect a further briefing when you get home, Tynie and Bobby. Expect a further briefing when Ty-Leah and Junior are down for the night TreMarion." "You've briefed me all the further I want to be, son. The rest we call each other out on. I speak for Bobby on this." TreMarion disproves.

Cody doesn't really understand what's going on, Tynie explaining "I know I said I'd never hide shit from you. I was just told by your father that I cannot speak on what's hit today any longer or deeper than what you just heard. Not, that is, until you're older. I'm sorry little brother, but I'm not about to go against your Dad. Not on shit like this." Nodding, Cody instills "Yeah, that's a good idea." A few moments of quiet passes, then Cody kisses Tynie's cheek, gratifying "Thank you, for helping us help Ty-Leah and Junior. You have no idea what that means to me." "Honey, I do.. I really do…" Tynie wavers. Once Ty-Leah and Junior are ready to end their day, Bobby's next offer is cut off. "No son, I'm ordering in our next meal. Those two evil people wanted to celebrate; I say we celebrate in spite of them. We made it through their hell, that's all the grounds for celebration we need." TreMarion recoils, going for his phone.

"Cody, I'm going to set you down. When I do, I want you to go with your gut." Tynie divests, putting the child to his feet. Ty-Leah's set down by Bobby, Junior by Megan, Cody walking up on them. One arm over each, Cody spends time hugging Ty-Leah and Junior. "You guys won, really. You won big, because you have me. You have my Mama, My Daddy, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby. I know it hurts, and I'm trying to be strong for you two. Thing is, evil shouldn't win. It should lose, a lot. You hurt, and I hurt for you. I just ask you trust me on this. Please." Cody propositions.

Slowly turning her eyes to Megan, Tynie boasts "Little brother's good. He's damn good." "Cutie, where did you learn this from?" Ty-Leah wonders. Pointing to Tynie, Cody jests "Who do ya think?" Tynie blushes, debunking "Hey now, little brother. I had back-up. You named many of the people who backed me up, but you forgot three. Mark, David, and Anna. Y'all, they earned that stripe, today alone." "She's not lying." TreMarion teases.

Pulling Bobby over, Mike enquires "So my system for Ty-Leah and Junior… it wasn't offensive to you?" "No, it wasn't. I'm glad we have things in place for them. I'm honored that you'd step up like that for them. You said Tynie and I did more for Ty-Leah and Junior than you and Megan have, but that's the only part I didn't agree with. You just didn't yet have as much a chance to do for Ty-Leah and Junior. There's a difference man, a big one. The way you worded that reason is what I disagree with, but now you see my point. With that, we're good." Bobby repudiates.

"Sounds good, man. Oh, one more thing. I couldn't get the dumpster sent here for a couple days. Scheduling conflict, on the company's side from what I was told. They'll call me back otherwise." Mike remembers. "That's reasonable man. Now I say we honor Daddy's wish. We celebrate!" Tynie renders. Megan spends time dispelling concerns of the kids, Mike joining her. Tynie answers the door, stunned to see Mark and David alongside Petri. "Come on in guys, I imagine you want to join in the liberation party." Tynie invites. Following her back into the house, Mark and David nod, then provide TreMarion with direct custody of the proof regarding T and Sasha's assets being either frozen or liquidated. "We won't stay long, not this time. A liberation party is a family affair." David refutes.

"You have just as much right to participate in this liberation party as we do. Sit, eat with us." TreMarion objects. Megan aligns everything so it's easy to serve everyone, then Petri imposes "To whom do I direct this full refund?" "To your back pocket, or I direct it to your steering column. I know where my dad keeps the duct tape dude!" Tynie cautions. "She'll do it too!" Mike and Bobby vouch together. Snorting, Petri complies, and then Tynie runs right up on him. "Dude, I'm not mad at you. I don't want your business losing cash flow that way. That's all I meant by what I said." Tynie apologizes. "We're good honey. You enjoy the party. By the sounds of it, you need to." Petri counters, the two hugging. Sending Petri on his way, Tynie locks the house.

"Bobby, Mike, were you serious about Tynie and the duct tape?" Mark asks. "She does know where I keep it man." TreMarion alerts. "That was the most interesting confirmation I've ever heard!" David chuckles. Taking the kids' portion first, everyone eats, Tynie then again ducking into TreMarion's area to take her pill. "She refuses…." Bobby starts. "To deal with her prescription, in too close proximity to minors, mainly for their protection. Very nice, although she didn't have to run in order to prevent that proximity issue." Mark interprets. "Tynie's gonna be tired, she's done a lot of running today." Cody pines.

"Heya little brother, I'll be good. You will be too, you, Ty-Leah, and Junior. I ran that way because Mark's right. Mixing prescriptions and kids isn't safe, well, not with my prescription anyways." Tynie extolls. "Tynie, it's great you want to protect the kids. It's wonderful you want to keep your prescription away from them. Just don't you ever run to take it that way again, unless something urgent is hitting. I don't know what got you to start that, but it ends now." TreMarion admonishes.

Tynie nods, then she and Megan have Mark's help with cleaning up. Seeing him and David out, Megan and Tynie go back in the direction of the family. Sitting and interacting with the kids, the adults know the harder topics for Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody have been shelved for now. Keeping their explanations truthful-yet- not very detailed, the adults do their best to handle the question of "why this happened." "You know what? We're talking about happier things right now. Like the day you guys, me, Daddy, and Megan have for tomorrow. All I need for it is to know when to be here, and Bobby's bank card." Tynie plots. "Megan, that first part is on you." TreMarion implies. "Ty-Leah, Junior, you'll see Cody at ten in the morning. Tynie's going to pick me and Cody up before then, and Bobby's bank card…. Yeah that's getting planted on her before all that." Megan reconsiders.

"Mike, that means I pick you up when my wife leaves. They'll have my phone on them, we'll use yours." Bobby adds. "You know what? Bobby do not plant your bank card on Tynie. Tomorrow's on me. Final decision." TreMarion reconstructs. "Ok Dad." Bobby forfeits. "What just happened?" Cody wonders. "I got overridden. It's ok, though. Daddy's motives are pure, he's trying to show you guys something. He's trying to show you that regardless he'll care for you. I'm not contesting it." Tynie certifies.

Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior nod, then go on with a little conversation. The adults have a separate one, nobody touching the topic of how today transpired. Mike gets called again, the dumpster people saying they are now able to send one out to TreMarion's. "I'll be outside in five minutes." Mike deems, hanging up.

Tynie fields an unexpected call from Mark, whom details that his testimony with David's essentially spared the cops whom dealt with T and Sasha's careers. "I figured that when you showed up a bit ago. Listen man, my family and I want you two to go on with your calendars. Chances are obscenely high we will not call you two out again unless shit goes really live." Tynie procures. "I know what you mean. Consider it done." Mark precludes, hanging up.

"Grazie A Dio T e Sasha Sono Andati!" Tynie prays, holstering her and Bobby's phone to a side. "Do… what now?!" Cody intrudes. "Thank God T and Sasha are gone. She said it in Italian." Bobby rephrases. Mike and TreMarion holster their phones in time with that clarification, Megan noticing "I didn't know Tynie knew Italian." "Megan, I bet that's Uncle Bobby's fault." Junior garners. "Not contesting that." Bobby laughs. "Junior, honey. You were right, but there's more to it than that. I learned originally from using internet sites. It was your Uncle Bobby whom helped me hone how to speak in Italian." Tynie educates. "Yeah, we figured that one!" Junior, Cody, and Ty-Leah realize together.

Looking the kids dead-to-rights in the eyes, Tynie constitutes "Ok, how are we going to handle tonight? Ty-Leah and Junior had one regimen, now they have another? How in the fuck are we going to pull this off?!" "We can create a new regimen, a better one. You'll see it when we do it. I know things will be different, but there will be improvement for those two. They'll live it, we'll give it. Sorry that rhymed, but you all get my point." Mike refers.

TreMarion looks at Mike, revering "Son, that was amazing. Lead, we'll follow. Trust me." Gathering the kids into their arms, Megan, Bobby and Tynie are lead to Ty-Leah and Junior's room by Mike, with TreMarion bringing up the rear. Kissing and hugging Ty-Leah and Junior, Cody does something stunning. Hugging Junior around the shoulders, Cody reveals "I will not kiss your cheek, man." "It's cool. No worries." Junior resounds. Laying Ty-Leah and Junior down, Megan and Tynie lead the adults in saying goodnight.

Bobby secures the room leading into what was once T and Sasha's area, describing "I refuse to have my nephew and niece able to look into that area. They've suffered enough. Maybe, just maybe after Mike and I clear that area, I'll change my mind. Until then, it's restricted. Adult access only." "Bobby, thank you. For sparing me having secure that door. I know this regimen was Mike's idea, but I also know that was one part he forgot." TreMarion discloses. Tynie looks her husband dead-to-rights in the eyes, ensuring "Daddy's right honey. Mike's done great today, we all have. I completely forgot what you did. I'm not alone, either." Bobby nods, refusing to speak until Ty-Leah and Junior sleep. Walking into TreMarion's area, the door's cracked, as a discussion transpires.

Releasing his regrets, Bobby lets the other adults know that Tynie's not the only one hating how this came to be. TreMarion follows that suit, then Megan. Mike feels the same way, not saying so until the other adults whom have spoken come to silence. Cody's with them, listening as the truth comes to light, he says "It does hurt, you're all right. I just wish things would bet better soon, for Ty-Leah and Junior. They never deserved this, none of us did."

Kneeling to face Cody, Tynie alludes "Little brother's right. We need to give our all, now more than ever. We need to provide as best we can for the kids, and not just Ty-Leah and Junior. For Cody too, because those two evil fucks threw him into this mix. It was wrong, and God knows it hurts. We've spared a lot of future pain, but now we must fight through that of the present. Fighting that present pain, the best we can do is, provide the best life we can for Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior. Mike, you're just as much a saint as your wife. You know why. I know you said you haven't done as much for Ty-Leah and Junior as me and Bobby have. Your chance didn't show until now. It's here; greet it at the door, man. We all need to greet this chance at the door. Y'all, tell me you know what I mean by that."

"We do." The others in the room chime in as one, then listening to the baby monitors. Ty-Leah and Junior sleep more soundly than they have in a significant time, which proves what Tynie just said all the further.

Hugging amongst themselves, the adults confirm the arrangements made for the next day. Seeing themselves out, Mike locks TreMarion's house. Heading home, Mike and Bobby drive to their homes, Tynie and Megan crying. Cody weeps too, finally feeling free to release his agonies for Ty-Leah and Junior. Telling the security details to "go on home," Mike and Bobby learn that Mark said for them not to until all parties to the houses are inside. Getting their wives and Cody into the houses, Bobby and Mike flash the front lights, sending the stake out officers on their way. Securing their homes, everyone left in the family finally considers today mostly done. Tynie and Megan flop to the couch, Cody alongside his mother, today having taken a lot out of everyone.

"Daddy lost his right to relax. We lost the right to our lives. I didn't want to say it, but it's true." Tynie reneges. "We lost our right to nothing. We gained the right to better Ty-Leah and Junior's lives. We gained the avenue to do that without T and Sasha's impeding. Dad will relax, more than he knows right now. He only knows the plan Mike gave in most details. There are other details, that Mike would rather show Dad. Mike told me, and I'm supposed to help lead the charge on that. You and Megan are to help with the kids, but the rest really is up to me and Mike. As for the right to our lives, we'll have that, bettered without T and Sasha's evil intervention. Yes, it disgusts me that the family turned out this way, but the fact remains: in the long run it'll be best for everyone." Bobby discounts. "I just hope you and Mike are right." Tynie concerns. Hugging her, Bobby insures "We are a whole lot more right than T and Sasha ever were."

Finally kissing, after the way today's gone, Tynie and Bobby dispel some of the frustrations from events that happened. Megan and Mike do the same thing, Cody leaning to the opposite side of his parents. One at a time, after the affections, the adults and Cody get cleaned up. Readying to end their day, three end tables are adorned in charging phones. One end table is dressed with a pill bottle, Bobby's, as Cody's laid to bed. Megan, Mike, Tynie and Bobby retire to bed around the same time, TreMarion bringing up the rear again. Their houses secured, their day done, Tynie and Bobby's family finally calls today closed. Sleep is rough for all but Ty-Leah and Junior, which provides a little semblance of peace for TreMarion.

Well, the call-out everyone waited on last night happened. T and Sasha's final attitude to the family was one of disgrace. David and Mark were just as fed up with those two as the rest of the people Tynie and Bobby love. Ty-Leah and Junior suffered, and they will for a good while, all because T and Sasha didn't have the hearts to truly love. In the process of having enough with T and Sasha's attitudes, CPS got involved.

A few papers signed, a few orders given, T and Sasha wound up on the coward's way out. Mark and David helped the family, and in the end, spared several police officers' careers. A new regimen for the family began, one which will carry them through the ages.

Still, there's some cleaning to do, some emotional wounds to heal, and time to be allowed passage. Anna, the CPS agent, will return to work tomorrow, finding herself with a promotion. The family doesn't know this, but that boss was fired shortly after Mark's demanding call. Tomorrow's another day, one that everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family secretly hopes, is better than today was.

One thing got restated, rephrased, and repeated. No matter how it got worded, it's true. There's an opportunity for them all, one which must be:

Greeted at the door….


	222. Ch 222

Title: "Sometimes…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me

Dawn arises the next day, Tynie and Bobby waking as the sunlight creeps into the drapes in their room. Kissing one another, they finally take time to be romantic, only to wind up releasing the affection. With lust in their eyes, they disrobe, Tynie lying back so Bobby can take her. Gently entering her, Bobby makes their intimacy sweet and soft at first. Kissing him in short repeated bursts, Tynie dares her spouse to be fiercer with their sex. Given the fact it's been days since they last made love, Tynie and Bobby's lovemaking becomes animalistic. His grunts, her mewls, his growls, and her screams cut through the air, Tynie and Bobby kiss, that being just as feral as their sex.

Feeling his engorged manhood throb and pulse inside her, Tynie's core clamps around, as their latest kiss breaks off. Screaming his name, Tynie surrenders to climax, one that ravages her entire body. Losing his own battle, Bobby growls his wife's name, flooding her with his seed. Collapsing onto her, Bobby's held protectively by Tynie, whom runs her hands down his back and praises his prowess through her breath. Megan and Mike do the same thing around the same time, all four adults relaxing as Cody slept through his parents getting it on.

TreMarion, on the other hand, slept soundly alongside his grandchildren, whom he now has custody of. Waking before Ty-Leah and Junior, the family elder checks around for items that bare any semblance to what T and Sasha bought the kids. Finding only two, and seeing Ty-Leah and Junior sleeping on the side of each, that bears Bobby's top, TreMarion grabs baby monitors and goes on to make coffee.

Tynie, Bobby, Mike, Megan and Cody all arise from bed, Cody getting readied for the day. Mike kisses his wife, originally planning to make breakfast as Megan gets an unexpected call from TreMarion.

"Would you mind Mike parting with some T-shirts?" TreMarion asks. "No, why?" Megan declines. "I want Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody to have personal pillows made. I want them made from shirts that are either mine, Bobby's or Mike's. I'll explain the process when we meet up." TreMarion answers. "Hang on." Megan halts, telling her husband to just make coffees for now. "Change in plans honey, TreMarion's asking us over earlier than expected. Grab six of your T-Shirts, he'll explain later." Megan restates. Mike obeys, leaving the kitchen without a word, only to resurface by his wife and child five minutes later.

"I completely forgot Tynie taught you that." TreMarion laughs. Wishing him well for now, Megan hangs up. Calling Tynie and Bobby, TreMarion receives an answer he didn't see coming. "Daddy, I'm sending Bobby to grab those six shirts now. We're on our way over, because I want to make us all breakfast." Tynie offers. "Good idea honey!" Bobby replies, heading off to honor his wife's wishes. Tynie has Bobby by the hand a few minutes later, kissing again before they dress. "Honey, I have an idea I want to run past you. After we dress, I call Megan. I tell her to go ahead and swing by Daddy's. You and I leave, heading for Daddy's. The rest, yeah we leave to the others. I'm tired of taking charge, and I think it's high time we let the others lead the way. No offense." Tynie plans. "I like that idea." Bobby resounds, the two dressing from there.

Taking time to shave, Bobby makes a chance for his wife to call Megan. "Heya honey, here's the deal. Go ahead and swing by Daddy's. Take Mike, Cody, and those six t-shirts with you. I don't yet know why Daddy wanted them but I figure we can knock that out today. After this call though, Bobby and I follow you guys' lead. We're done taking charge of anything that's not an emergency. You can guess what two assholes left us being done with that one!" Tynie reprises. "I knew that, Tynie. You got it." Megan closes, the two hanging up.

Approaching his wife, Bobby smiles, then grabs the phone and her pills. Gathering up the six shirts TreMarion asked for, Tynie has one arm full, until they bag those. Departing from their houses at the same time, Megan and Tynie see Mike and Bobby securing the domiciles. Driving to TreMarion's, Tynie realizes "Oh shit babe! The pillows, for Ty-Leah and Junior! They have T's top as half of them!" "Yeah I thought the same thing. Honey, we got this, relax." Bobby soothes.

Arriving at the family elder's house, Tynie and Bobby see Mike, Megan and Cody coming to the front door. "Ugh, traffic was a bitch. I'm going to make us all a special breakfast. Y'all didn't know that, but Daddy did." Tynie rants. Mike lets them in, confessing "TreMarion gave me this key. Said to use it whenever." Nodding, they all walk in to the family elder's house, Bobby and Mike keeping the bags with their T-Shirts in them away from the children.

Megan goes to lock up, Cody walking up on TreMarion. "I may be scrawny, but as soon as I have either my Dad's or Bobby's okay to follow me, I'll help you get Ty-Leah and Junior out of bed." Cody advises. Bobby hears that, heading to the child, Bobby corrects "Cody, this time it's me and Dad. You can follow us. I know you meant well, but you didn't know something. TreMarion doesn't believe in having kids carry kids that way. Least, he hasn't believed in that as long as I've known him." "You were not deceived, Cody." TreMarion vouches.

Those three then head on, without many more words, to get Ty-Leah and Junior out of bed. With Ty-Leah and Junior in Bobby and TreMarion's arms, Cody sees something that concerns him immediately. "TreMarion, Bobby, those pillows gotta go! Where they meet, the tops, it's coming apart! We need Ty-Leah and Junior checked….NOW!" Cody hollers. "Cody, I'm fine man. Relax." Junior grumbles. "Cutie, no panic. I'm ok." Ty-Leah mumbles. "Ty-Leah, Junior. I heard my son. I'm taking care of this right now. Cody did no wrong, if anything, he did right." Megan announces, heading around the others in that area. Taking the pillows to the trash, Megan apologizes for opening T and Sasha's area. "Better idea honey, you pitch those pillows into that area. Cody was right, they need thrown away. We are clearing that area today anyhow." TreMarion obliges. Megan nods, then obeys, and then leads them all out to the living room. Mike's with Tynie in the kitchen, her making quite the spread, as he discovers the coffee maker is still defunct.

"Yeah, I'll fix that. Later." Mike murmurs. "Hey guys, kids first! Meal's on!" Tynie yells. Bringing the children towards the meal, all adults notice that Ty-Leah and Junior aren't showing any sign that T and Sasha are missed. Allowing them to eat first, the adults follow suit, Tynie ducking away to take her pill. Cody surprises everyone, taking Ty-Leah's hand, and walking right up on TreMarion. "TreMarion, quick question. Would you be mad if I had an idea about the area Bobby locked off?" Cody asks. "Depends on what your idea is. I won't sign off on anything that could hurt us." TreMarion warns. Cody looks TreMarion dead in the eyes, as Tynie sneaks up on Megan, pondering "What am I missing?"

With Ty-Leah's hand in his, Cody explains "Take out a wall. Take out trash in that area from that new hole in the house. Have us stick around to get the wall rebuilt. Call out more dumpsters if you need to." "Whoa. Cody what gave you that idea?" TreMarion wonders.

"Honestly, I didn't know if you wanted to keep that area the same as it was. The whole idea about the trash, yeah, that was to make it easier for whoever's supposed to handle that." Cody resolves. Ty-Leah giggles, jumps up and down, and kisses Cody's cheek three times.

Tynie sees that, runs up on Ty-Leah and Cody, picking them both up off the ground. Kissing both their cheeks, Tynie's eyes disguise her disgust for the fact that idea came from a kid. Junior gets picked up by Megan, only to kiss both her cheeks, and perkily apologize "Sorry Mike!" "That was cute, Junior. We're good." Mike defers. TreMarion and Bobby walk up on the scene, both men really wondering what else drove Cody's idea. Taking Ty-Leah out of Tynie's arms, Bobby holds her, Cody's hand still held in that of Ty-Leah's. "Cutie, tell me. What made you say that to my Papa? Really, what gave you that plan?" Ty-Leah imposes.

"Frustrated. Tired of problems that, two people Mama told me never to name again, caused. Wanted to show the family I can help when it mattered. Wanted to show TreMarion, that I can care for those, who care for me. Wanted to show you, Beauty, that I can be a man, when it comes time to caring for a house." Cody releases. "Oh my God… Megan did you hear that?!" Tynie shrieks. "Cody, honey… tell us... What made you think that?" Megan worries.

"Mama, you all want me and Junior taking lessons from Mike, TreMarion, and Bobby. You want us to grow into a man like Bobby and Daddy are. You want us to be strong and honest like TreMarion. After all those two, who you told me not to name, caused… I felt the time to try that was now." Cody unveils. Tynie rubs her forehead, concerning "Cody, you are a great little man. I don't know how else we can show you that." "Mike, if I can steal you away for a minute, I have another way to show Cody that Tynie was right." TreMarion procures.

Mike kisses Megan's cheek, leaving her with Tynie, Bobby, and the kids. TreMarion and Mike convene in another wing of the house; discussing the idea Cody gave with the area that used to be T and Sasha's. "Authorize me to take over on that, and you can relax." Mike concludes. "You know what to do and when." TreMarion eludes, taking the seat of authority in the house.

Megan, Tynie, and Bobby take the kids to the couch, Mike pacing the front wing of the residence. Calling around to several construction companies, he finally finds one willing to come out and take a wall down. "No. My attorney forbids me from paying for services until they're rendered. I get an invoice or you get a lawsuit. Pick one!" Mike threatens. Conceding immediately the construction boss states "I understand, I'll be the one to provide the invoice." "You bother my family, you see us in court. You will deal with me and me alone." Mike condemns. Agreeing with him urgently, the construction boss arranges for his men to be at TreMarion's within the hour.

Hanging up after hearing that, Mike decrees "The rest of you are to go out and do whatever you want. TreMarion's afforded me consent to handle the construction guys who are coming to take out that wall. They're due here in an hour. Nobody but me deals with the payment, because I was told by TreMarion that I have the power to resolve that as well." "Daddy's being fierce, he senses trouble." Cody translates. "He's not wrong though honey, we should get our day together started. Yes, TreMarion afforded Mike those powers, but there are motives behind it that you don't know yet." Tynie correlates.

TreMarion beams upon hearing that, adding "Yeah, those motives are easier seen as opposed to explained."

Nodding all around, everyone except Mike arises, TreMarion allowing "Mike, as long as you have powers around my house, you are to take the seat of authority." Smiling humbly, Mike honors that direction, as the others file towards the front door. "Hang on. Hell no. Megan you go kiss your husband." Tynie halts. Megan hands Cody to TreMarion, whom sets the child down. Ty-Leah and Junior follow suit, Tynie and Bobby settling them to their feet. Megan kisses Mike passionately, afterwards hoping "Be safe baby." Petting her shoulders, Mike reclaims "You be safe too, sugar." Nodding they see Tynie and Bobby kiss, with Ty-Leah wrapping her little arms around Cody. Junior stands like he's guarding them, smiling proudly at the little couple.

Dispelling their bouts of affection, Megan walks back to TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby watching over the kids. Leaving the house as a group, Mike gets up to close the door, as the family heads on with their plan for today. Taking TreMarion's and Bobby's SUV's, Megan and Tynie produce the bags with the T-shirts in them. Cody's sitting between Ty-Leah and Junior in the back seat of TreMarion's SUV, the three kids chatting away. "Cutie, I want you knowing, you've been great to me." Ty-Leah fawns.

Holding her hand, Cody retorts "Beauty, all I've done is try. All I've done is give my best. I'm surprised it made you so happy." "Cutie, you are a good man. Trust that." Ty-Leah whimpers, not understanding Cody's answer. "Sissy, Cody is good for you. He's good for us, really. He's trying to tell you." Junior rescinds. Cody nods, Ty-Leah turning to face him. "Oh ok. Sorry Cutie, I misunderstood." Ty-Leah mutters.

Megan and TreMarion overhear that, Megan grumbling "Those three have had to grow up too soon. Too fast, it's unfair!" "No Megan, now you've misunderstood. I took pride in hearing them say those things. Yeah, a lot of grown-up ordeals have happened around them, but those three little ones handled it all really well. The family has really come together, and we will again. We will be the best we can for those three. That's what matters Megan. Trust me on this." TreMarion counters.

Tynie and Bobby have an entirely different discussion, her seriously wanting Bobby to take more charge. "You want no say. You want to sit back and let others make the decisions. You're forfeiting a word because of all we've suffered." Bobby notices. "Yeah, that's all true. I just don't know how to get you, or the family to realize that I still feel like I'm the reason we've gone through all this." Tynie recounts. Not wanting a dispute with her, Bobby resolves "You got it. Your wish is granted."

Parking at a store that makes full-body pillows, they all flow out of the SUV's, Tynie kissing Bobby's cheek. Going towards the children, Tynie's surprised when Cody takes one of her hands, already holding Ty-Leah's. Junior holds Bobby's hand, looking up into Bobby's eyes; Junior frets "Megan's upset. I don't get why. Papa tried to soothe her, I don't know if it worked." "Yeah, Tynie's upset too, Junior. Probably the same reason, or at least one of the reasons is the same. Relax, we got this." Bobby absolves. Megan and TreMarion look up at Bobby, their heads moving like a pair of shots, Tynie simply nodding. "Yeah, she just asked us not to discuss it in front of the kids. I'm honoring that instruction, because I agree with it." Megan improvises.

Dropping the topic for the time being, they all go inside, TreMarion stunned when Bobby takes full charge. Leaning into Megan's ear, the family elder whispers "Watch Bobby, you'll get the message. We will have to have another discussion another time. Tynie will likely be watching the kids when we do, I'm guessing." "TreMarion, thank you for reminding me. We need to get our SUV's checked again, with all the miles we've racked on them lately, a tune-up may be in order." Megan alibies, nodding as TreMarion smiles at her. Tynie's build is used for the pattern of the pillows, three being made before anyone with her leaves. Returning towards TreMarion's, no adult talks, the kids again chatting away until they get back to the family elder's house.

Tynie walks up to the kids, again getting her hand held by Cody. Junior does the same with Bobby, Ty-Leah being between them. Megan goes around, making sure the SUV's are secured, TreMarion allowing them all inside. Mike's smile is wide, the wall already being taken out, as the family pours into the home. Sitting silently, Tynie has the kids between her and Bobby. Megan locks the house, TreMarion directing "Megan, no drinks. Not this time. We have to find out how things went while we were gone. Then, you I and Mike have a meeting. Bobby and Tynie have the kids monitored."

"TreMarion, I refuse to explain how things went in your absence until we find out why Tynie's not been the Tynie we've all seen before. I mean today, when we're here, why she seems so unlike herself. It's worrying me." Mike balks. Giving Mike a death stare, Tynie consents "Alright Bobby, tell them." Bobby does, and this explanation is made without many obscenities. "No disrespect meant, but Bobby stop." Cody interferes.

"Tynie, I don't know why you feel that way, but it's mistaken. You have given us all, the world. Me, Ty-Leah, and Junior, specially. You've gone through crap that I wouldn't wish on Satan, but you never gave up. You amazed me with that, I'll freely admit it. Now, you saying you're at fault for all that crap, is the same thing as you acting like you're less than us. By God, you're not. If anything, the people who gave us the crap are less than us." Cody defines.

Tynie's jaw drops, as do Megan's, Mike's and TreMarion's, all at the same time. Ty-Leah proudly wraps her arm around Cody, her beaming "Cutie, that was awesome!" "Cody, first off you've never disrespected me. Secondly, you were amazing with that, Ty-Leah's right. Oh, and one more thing, thank you for saying all you just did." Bobby registers. "Crap not wished on Satan, so totally remembering that one!" Tynie cheers, composing herself.

"Papa, wait. I want to know why Megan's felt upset." Junior falters. "Alright, Junior, you got it." TreMarion agrees. Megan tells them, and this time Ty-Leah's the one to interrupt. "Mike, forgive me. Megan, you heard what Cutie told my Aunt Tynie right?" Ty-Leah ponders, getting a nod. "You're doing same thing, just other way. No need for you being upset. Least, not to me." Ty-Leah opposes.

"One thing that was not mentioned is Megan and I hate the fact the KIDS have been an ADULT voice of reason. They don't have a childhood now because Daddy Mike and Bobby didn't have the balls to realize that when Cody and Ty-Leah said what they did so far with us together today… it wasn't, and should never have been, their place!" Tynie rants, leaving the living room. Megan follows her, precluding "I guarantee you; Tynie did not just lie on my name!"

"Shit." Bobby gulps. Realizing Tynie was right, Bobby and Mike look at each other, assuming "We're in the doghouse." "Fix it then." Junior dares. "I'll watch them. Go." TreMarion instructs, pointing to the children. Megan and Tynie eventually bat off Mike and Bobby, whom stand there anyhow. "Megan, apparently we have to teach the kids to just be kids. If it weren't for Daddy, Mike and Bobby woulda just let shit be. You know what I mean." Tynie debates. "Sounds like you're right, Tynie." Megan confirms. "Yeah, that also means we can't rely on Bobby and Mike for much of anything. It's wrong because your ass is a newlywed; my ass married Bobby thinking I could count on him. Guess I was wrong." Tynie reconsiders. "Tynie, are you willing to file a divorce over this, or am I misunderstanding you?" Megan concerns.

"I'm not willing for a divorce, but I am willing to make it known that I'm so pissed that if Bobby or Mike TOUCHES me right now: It'll mean felony charges." Tynie growls. "I can agree on that one!" Megan howls, causing Mike and Bobby to throw up their hands. TreMarion looks over his shoulder, taking the way Mike and Bobby are standing as a cue. Asking Cody to be honest, TreMarion finds out that Tynie and Megan's anger is justified. "Cody, can you do me a big favor? Please don't give ideas for adult stuff, like what we handled today, until you're older. You were right with your idea, but that kind of thing should really come from Mike or Bobby." TreMarion requests. "What about me and brother, Papa?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Angel, I wasn't done yet. I was going to ask you the same thing." TreMarion answers. "But my lessons, my wanting to show-" Cody protests. "Cody, you've done more than enough. Believe me." TreMarion contests.

Mike and Bobby take to the kitchen, Tynie and Megan returning to the living room, both ladies scowling at their spouses. "Dad, I'll put it to you this way. Tynie and I are done having to take charge on anything. We're testing Mike and Bobby right now because Tynie was right. The kids should never have taken the place of us adults, and they should have never felt doing that was necessary. Mike and Bobby want to be big and bad, well here's their shot. You, on the other hand, are to relax as much as possible and call us out for help with Ty-Leah and Junior. Tynie and I will come out for that, no problem. The rest, that's where Bobby and Mike are being tested. So far today, in terms of when the family's been together as a group, they've failed." Megan forewarns.

"Daddy, she was sanctioned to forewarn you on my name." Tynie concurs. "Thank you for the update." TreMarion gratifies. Tynie looks at Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior, saying nothing for a few minutes. "Cody, before you say it, you were never tested. You were never challenged, you were impressive. Way too impressive for a kid your age on adult matters like what we've covered. Now, you go on, try to have fun with Ty-Leah and Junior." Tynie recognizes. "How will Bobby and Mike know they're passing, just curious." TreMarion proposes. "When Tynie and I, don't refuse Bobby and Mike, touching us. Unless of course something happens that right now isn't foreseen." Megan returns.

Serving everyone, Bobby and Mike guzzle theirs, and proceed to clear out T and Sasha's area. Knowing it's best not to cross their wives right now, those two men get that area cleared in an hour and a half. By the time that's done, Tynie's longing for Bobby's touch. Talking to Megan, Tynie admits her wanting, Megan desisting "I want to have Mike hold me too, but they need to realize we're right. They need to see that Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior shouldn't be the ones to speak up on matters like that area. Other matters, more urgent ones, that's a different story."

"I've never been this cold to my honey though, it doesn't feel right." Tynie cries, Megan holding her. Seeing that from across the room, Bobby discovers "Mike, you and I have really failed. Genuinely fucked up. We have no choice but to fix it, and fast." "You go be as close to them as they'll allow. I've got an idea for part of our apology." Mike mandates. Bobby nods, and then quietly crosses the house, Tynie being released by Megan.

Suddenly holding her head, rocking back and forth, Tynie causes both Bobby and Megan to call her name. "Catch me… I don't care who." Tynie pains, falling back. Rushing to catch her, Bobby's arms envelop Tynie, as Megan kneels beside her. Mike runs in the direction of the kitchen, TreMarion saying "Kids, stay by me. We may be heading out again."

Now, Mike, Bobby, and Megan are screaming at Tynie, praying for a response. "The fuck's going on?" Tynie groans. Megan recalls the most recent events, even mentioning "You said catch you, you didn't care who did. Bobby beat me to catching you, by seconds." "I'm dizzy.." Tynie complains. "Mike, get an ambulance here.. NOW!" Megan commands. "The kids… need me… Daddy… needs me... Bobby... needs me… y'all need me…" Tynie stumbles out. "An ambulance is coming honey, stay with us." Mike encourages. "Megan, go help Dad. Wrangle up the kids. We're hospital bound." Mike requires. Not contesting him, Megan runs to TreMarion, the two adults indeed corralling the kids.

"Call David. My ass isn't doing an overnight in a hospital. Need David to raise hell and back." Tynie stipulates, doing so with pain in her voice. "I'll do that honey, you just stay with us." Mike swears. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie sees mortal fear. "You…. saved me… even after I hated on you…" Tynie realizes. "I deserved every minute. I'm here baby, I'm not going anywhere." Bobby vows.

Letting the AMT's in, Megan rushes them to Tynie. David follows them inside, stating "TreMarion called me. Said I'm to raise hell and back to make sure Tynie doesn't do an overnight in a hospital. I'm not leaving you guys until she's home. Relax; my calendar's cleared for this. I'd clear my calendar for shit of this nature!" "Mike, the kids don't need to see this…" Tynie agonizes, getting lifted to a gurney. "Honey, all they can see right now is me and Bobby's backs. David's too, he made it here before I called him." Mike notifies.

Tailing the AMT's and Bobby out of the home, it's David who secures the house. Loading into the ambulance, Tynie's heartrate is through the roof; AMT's giving her a sedative intended to last until they all reach a hospital. David's very commanding already, which causes every wish Tynie didn't get a chance to say so far, honored. Striving to be strong, Bobby's eyes betray him, as the mortal terror remains in his stare. Halfway to the ER, Tynie wakes, looking Bobby in the eyes she poses "The fuck's happening to me?!" The AMT's answer honestly, their response laiden in respect.

"Don't ma'am me. That shit drives me nuts. Call me Tynie." Tynie objects, with pain in her voice. "We didn't know." One of the AMT's responds. "Understandable." Tynie grunts. "Do not bother my wife that way again. You know how fast my attorney can act on his legal threats!" Bobby intervenes. Forfeiting at once, the AMT's do only what they medically have to for Tynie.

"Dr. Kym." Tynie moans. "He'll know sweetheart, he probably does right now." Bobby sates. Exiting the ambulance, Bobby refuses to leave Tynie's side, and David makes sure it stays that way. Dr. Kym appears, following the gurney to a cardiac wing room, Tynie opening her eyes. "Alright, how many traffic tickets is my ass liable for now?" Tynie inquires, some of her strength returning. "Try none. Tynie, I would never do that to you." Dr. Kym denies. Situating Tynie in the bed, all kinds of monitors are strewn to her, tests soon beginning.

David makes Dr. Kym Tynie's doctor for the entire situation, the tests ordered expedited. "Bobby, after today… do you still…. Love me?" Tynie stammers. "With all my heart and soul." Bobby oaths, holding her hand. Hanging onto his hand for dear life, Tynie's eyes close, and whimpers leave her voice. "She's scared to death of this place!" Dr. Kym notices.

Bobby's worry overtakes his logical side, Dr. Kym getting asked for updates periodically. The tests come back, and Dr. Kym requires "Get their lawyer in here. We have a lawsuit he won't believe until he sees it!" "You rang, doc?!" David challenges, then coming up on Dr. Kym. "Ohh, I'll get on this immediately. These are evidence!" David snarls, leaving the room in a rush. "Bobby, I may have no choice but to violate Tynie's desire to go home tonight. She needs flushed of those diabetic meds. They were the root cause of what happened today, and David's already on it. When her system is flushed of all that medication, we'll start her on something completely different." Dr. Kym regales; detailing how the diabetic pills actually caused Tynie's accelerated heartrate and collapse. "If she stays, so do I. There's no way I'm leaving her side." Bobby refutes.

"I wouldn't dream of having you leave her side, man. Now, do you want me or David to tell the others?" Dr. Kym recounts. "No offense man, but the kids don't need to hear this. Have David tell Mike and Dad." Bobby rescinds. David came back into the room, Dr. Kym repeating Bobby's orders. "I'm on it." David chimes, leaving the room again. "Flush her, doc." Bobby notions. Dr. Kym nods, then puts an IV line in Tynie's right arm, giving her enough saline to start the process.

Now, Tynie's apologizing left and right to Bobby, regretting everything she's ever said against him in their time as man and wife. Standing above her, Bobby declines "No babe, you don't have to do that. Everything you've ever said against me, I've had coming. I'm not leaving your side. I love you." "So, we're OK? I love you and I need to know that." Tynie considers. Kissing her temple, Bobby whispers "You and I are excellent." "That was weird. I've never witnessed someone doing that while being flushed of meds." Dr. Kym uncovers. "Nor have I, but I know how to work it and benefit these two." David refers. "Fuck it. David, when you're done with this and our again-modified wills, your ass is on vacation. Least, your ass is on vacation from representing this family." Tynie relegates. "I didn't even know an ass could go on vacation." Dr. Kym chortles. "I know what she meant, doc." David insures.

The next thing to come into the room stuns Bobby, Dr. Kym and David, while at the same time bringing tears to Tynie's eyes. "It's Cody's. He said he wants you to be the first to use it, Tynie." Mike announces, bringing in the new pillow they'd had made today. "I don't want to break his little heart. I don't want these monitors to break his pillow, either. Mike, I owe you a massive favor…" Tynie starts. "No, you don't. I got that covered." Mike interrupts, quietly leaving the room.

"Doc, you've heard how stressful…" Tynie initiates. "Anti-anxiety medications and the pills you're about to be on won't work well together. I will not subject you to suffering of that nature." Dr. Kym intrudes. Finally going through the actual flushing process, Tynie's basically living in the bathroom. Bobby, David, and Dr. Kym give her privacy, but they also have a chat. Bobby puts a lot of the guilt for Tynie's anxiety on his shoulders, David interceding "She loves you man. Doc here and I heard it with her very long apology. She's willing to put the past in the past. Take this chance man, if not for you, for her. I saw the devastation in Tynie's eyes when she apologized and plead for your love. It's not this hospital that's scaring her most; it's the risk of losing you." "He's not lying." Dr. Kym authenticates.

Coming out of the restroom, Tynie's eyes are beginning to look socketed, tear streaks all over her face. Holding her without obstructing the IV line, Bobby consoles "I'm here baby. I love you." "I'm so scared…" Tynie whimpers. Taking the monitors off, Dr. Kym overhears Bobby swearing to Christ and everyone that his wife's fears are unwarranted.

Getting Tynie comfortable in the bed, Bobby kisses her cheek. Mike re-appears in the room, surprising Bobby and Tynie. "Hey man, do me another favor. Get Daddy and Megan to take the kids home." Tynie wishes. "I can do that, it's no favor. I just wanted to check on you, and apologize for calling you honey so much." Mike imparts. "We're cleared man, relax." Tynie insinuates. "She's right Mike, the kids don't need to be here. We'll keep you posted. Actually, I'll keep you posted." Bobby reiterates. Nodding, Mike pats Tynie's hand, and leaves the room.

Ashamed of herself, Tynie closes her eyes, Bobby discrediting "No babe, you've no reason to feel shame. You never once did, it's been all on me. Open your eyes, please." Reluctantly complying, Tynie requests "Tell me something Bobby. Why do I have to suffer like this, medically?!" "I don't know. It doesn't matter, because I am not leaving your side. You've needed me, and I've failed before. I am not failing again!" Bobby refuses. "So my request, about you taking charge…" Tynie begins. "Definitely. You didn't even have to say anything about it. I was going to honor it anyway." Bobby cuts-off. Leaning up for a kiss, Tynie craves "Come here babe." Kissing her softly, Bobby fights back worried tears. "I love you." Tynie whispers. Bobby whispers it back, petting her cheek, as Tynie lays against the bed. Holding her hand in no time, Bobby denies himself sleep, as Tynie succumbs to it anyhow.

Heading home, Cody at last cries, this time the tears reek of worry over Tynie. Ty-Leah and Junior follow suit, TreMarion trying to be strong. "Daddy, turn around. TreMarion needs us." Cody sobs. "Ok son, you got it." Mike promises, turning Megan's SUV around. "I'll explain it to him. Cody only spoke the idea first. Understood?" Megan plans. "Completely." Mike dubs. Arriving at TreMarion's, Ty-Leah ponders "Cutie? I thought Mike took him home." Getting out of the SUV's together, Mike stuns Megan and Cody both, reporting "Dad, Cody said something that I was thinking. I was driving or else I'd have called you. It's wrong to have you alone with Ty-Leah and Junior tonight, because of where Tynie is right now. I don't care if my house falls victim to criminals. Family comes first. Now, I'm going to get us inside. We can discuss the new idea when the door's locked."

"Thank you so much." TreMarion honors, the adults wrangling the kids into the house. Taking their pillows in with them, Mike gets Cody situated on the couch, with Ty-Leah and Junior resting in the crib that's in the living room. Megan locks up, revisiting "I know this isn't the typical format, but I refuse to have Ty-Leah and Junior anywhere near that area until it's resolved. I know I'm taking powers around here I don't possess. Thing is, I promised Tynie that I'd show Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior that they don't need to have ideas for adult matters, like home security, until their older. Mike did too, but with where Tynie is right now, the update on that entire section has been shelved until she's better."

"Megan, I'll tell you when powers you're acting on are not consented. Until I do, don't you worry about taking control over any part of this house. I appreciate the update, now we try to go about our night." TreMarion disciplines.

Accepting that, Megan's surprised when TreMarion forfeits the seat of authority. "After what I just heard, you earned this." TreMarion signifies, taking to the couch by Mike with Cody being between them. Before long, the kids fall asleep, the adults watching over them. "Dad, go on to bed. Mike and I got this." Megan insists. "Call me out if you need me then." TreMarion forfeits.

Kissing the cheeks of all three kids, the family elder departs, heading for his area. Watching over the children still, Megan yearns "Babe… I need you." Getting out of the recliner, the couch across the way from where Cody's sleeping is overtaken, Mike adjusting the recliner to its full upright pose. Holding his wife close, Mike doesn't speak at first, only allowing Megan to cry.

Apologizing for how Mike was treated earlier, Megan's cut off. "No. I had every second of that coming. You and Tynie were absolutely right; I and Bobby were in the wrong. It's that simple. There's never a need to apologize to me when I'm in the wrong for anything." Mike rebuffs. "I just hope she's ok." Megan prays. "I saw her honey. Bobby's got her taken care of. Him, Dr. Kym and David all do. We'll find out the details later." Mike assures. "I love you." Megan vows, Mike repeating it, the rest left where it now stands.

Refusing himself sleep, Bobby doesn't even take a blanket or pillow, the watch over his wife being a strict one. Tynie wakes in the middle of the night, seeing her husband looking like hell. "Baby, did I apologize for being a total cunt earlier? I can't remember if I did or not." Tynie troubles. "First off, you weren't a cunt. I'd never call you that, because it's worse than you calling my beautiful wife a bitch. I don't like it when you do that, both those words are so demeaning. Secondly, yes you did. You didn't have to; I deserved every bit of your anger." Bobby enlightens. "I'm still beautiful to you…" Tynie uncovers. Kissing her hand, Bobby re-dedicates "You have always been beautiful to me."

"Hubby, I love you. After you update the family, we're getting some sleep." Tynie cites. "You go ahead, honey. I can't update anyone until at least mid-day tomorrow. Not with what David's working on. I love you." Bobby justifies. Aware Bobby won't sleep; Tynie tries to stay awake with him, managing to say before she falls back asleep "Babe, I love you. Get me the fuck out of here, the first shot you get." "That was my plan." Bobby infers, again kissing her hand. Dr. Kym overheard that exchange, instilling "Actually Bobby, I can get you two out of here first thing in the morning. I've already got her new prescription written. We're just waiting for the saline to get out every bit of those medications before this one, that are still in her system."

Appreciating that, Bobby learns that Dr. Kym's entire office is complying with David's lawsuit against the medication maker. "He said he'll keep you updated as best he can." Dr. Kym closes. Shaking the doctor's hand, Bobby sends Dr. Kym on his way. Dawn will be around again before too long, so the hospital stay for Tynie and the long night for Bobby are almost over. In TreMarion's living room, the kids sleep, Mike and Megan staying up to watch over them. TreMarion slumbers, although his is battled with worry. Tonight's a long one for the whole family, nobody knowing what tomorrow will be like.

Around eight the next morning….

Hours passed, with everyone in the family remaining as they'd been, when people started falling asleep. That changes when Tynie's signed out of the hospital, and the kids wake, both happening on opposing sides of town. Getting ready to go home, Tynie finds herself drawn to Bobby, moreso than he's gotten in a while. Hugging him fiercely, Tynie apprises "I know you didn't sleep, sugar. You're relaxing as best you can while I find us a way home." "You rang, you plotting little shit?" Mike introduces. "Dude, how'd…" Tynie starts, Mike pointing squarely at Dr. Kym. "We know, we know. You owe us beers." Dr. Kym jests. "Not just beers, Heinekens or Coronas. I'm learning." David amends.

Waving to those two men, Tynie regards "The kids. They're gonna wanna see how I'm doing. Bobby's not slept yet though." "Yeah, you leave that to me." Mike inducts, leading them to Megan's SUV. Not heading back for TreMarion's until her new prescriptions filled, Tynie feels like shit for all that even happening. Re-entering Megan's SUV, Bobby soon falls asleep, his wife protectively holding him. "That's right sexy, you sleep. You really need it. Pullin' an all-nighter over me like you did." Tynie mutters.

Confessing how last night really ended, Mike adds "I pulled an all-nighter too, had Megan with me, although she fell asleep. We weren't about to have TreMarion do that when he's the family elder."

"In that case brother, I'm speaking for Bobby. We're meeting at Daddy's and whoever needs sleep is fuckin' getting it before we do shit else. My and your houses can be checked another fuckin' time!" Tynie extolls. Mike nods, then Tynie appreciates "By the way dude, when I said we were cleared, I meant thank you. For everything, all of y'all." "That's what I thought." Mike reacts. Driving them on to TreMarion's, Mike sees in the rearview mirror, Bobby rolling over a bit to hold his wife.

Feeling his heartrate, which has been higher than usual since they left the hospital, Tynie interprets "You've been terrified! Oh Bobby, you poor sexy thing. I'm alright now, you really did save me. You had back-up, but you did." Bobby's breathing pattern spikes, Tynie consoling "I'm not going anywhere. You've got me in your arms. I love you." Swearing his love in his sleep, Bobby's heart rate slowly calms, Tynie petting his shoulders. Getting back to TreMarion's, Tynie's gentle when she rouses Bobby awake. "I'm not having my honey nap in an SUV, now. I'm getting you inside." Tynie chides. Hearing her call him that Bobby smiles, soon following through with his wife's wishes.

Allowing them into the house, Tynie keeps Bobby close, as everyone else in the family looks on. Cody stuns the group again, going to sit by Ty-Leah and Junior, freeing up a couch. Tynie and Bobby take it, Mike planting the pills Tynie just got nearer TreMarion. Laying out with his back against the couch, Tynie rolls over, kissing her husband briefly. "Ohh honey, you're exhausted. You sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Tynie institutes. Kissing her softly again, Bobby promises "Yes dear."

TreMarion pockets the pills, and then calls Cody over. "Let them sleep now. You kick back with me. Let your parents sleep. I know you, I, Ty-Leah and Junior are the only ones to get any real rest last night." TreMarion insists, patting his lap. Cody takes the invitation, hoping "Ok TreMarion. I hope today's better for us than yesterday was."

Mike rushes the door, locking it; he takes Megan to the couch across from Tynie and Bobby.

"Not to offend you Dad, Megan slept too. She fell asleep in my arms last night." Mike alters. "That only means Dad and I have the kids covered. You, Tynie, and Bobby sleep. We'll deal with the rest later." Megan reprimands. Giving Mike a kiss, she waits for him to lay out, then sits beside him. "Mama, lay out. Relax." Cody desists. "He beat me to saying that." TreMarion alerts. Bobby's snoring in no time, Tynie following him, Megan obeying her son. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody all relax, with Ty-Leah and Junior cuddling their new pillows. Cody does something stunning, giving his pillow to TreMarion, before he and the family elder take the recliner and throw it back. "Guess again, little brother. It's yours, I'll share it this time, not use it for myself alone." TreMarion realigns, with a big smile. Shrugging, Cody accepts that, the house only having snores cross the air before long. Megan, Cody, and TreMarion stay silent, allowing the others time to sleep.

Tynie rolls over, holding Bobby closely, as now his dreams are causing him to thrash against the couch. "Baby, I'm ok. I'm here." Tynie lulls. Holding her tightly, Bobby undertones "Thank you God." Kissing him flat on the lips, she actually awakens her husband. "I'll get breakfast on. We have yet to replace the coffee maker." Megan entails, relieving herself of Mike's embrace. Cody taps out of TreMarion's hold too, refusing "No Mama, you don't do that alone. I know these guys won't like it if you did." This time, Megan allows that, the two making breakfast as TreMarion gets out of the recliner.

Trailing two of the people in the house, the family elder prays that Ty-Leah, Junior, and Mike sleep through how breakfast is made. Sitting up together, Tynie's still held tightly by Bobby, their pose angled to make that more comfortable. Gently pulling Bobby's arms off of her, Tynie requests "Lay out baby, you need massaged." "I-" Bobby starts, feeling his wife's finger across his lips. Shaking her head, Tynie sends word that she will not accept his protest, not this time. Breathing and obeying her, Bobby soon begins receiving a very detailed rub down. "Ohh, you poor thing" Tynie repeatedly slurs, working out several tense spots to his frame. Pulling up the back of his shirt, she sees a bruise from something she didn't know Bobby did. "Mike and I, yesterday… before…." Bobby alludes. "Babe, never again. I may not be as muscular as I used to be, but that doesn't mean you get hurt this way." Tynie denies. Continuing her massage, Tynie gets acceptance of that term.

Switching places, Tynie notices little Cody sitting and watching her and Bobby. "I take it you got kicked out of the kitchen." Tynie presumes. "Yeah, TreMarion has this rule against kids being too close to grease. One I swear I didn't know until now." Cody returns. "Honey, that's intentional. My Daddy's ways, they're a bit strict. He doesn't pile on the learning in one shot, thinking you'll remember it all the next day. Doesn't believe in that, which is where I got it. Now, you need to scooch back a bit, Bobby's legs need more room than mine for giving massages." Tynie informs. Giggling, Cody obeys, his watch of those two continuing. "Megan, go be by Cody. I don't think Tynie understands why he's sitting and watching them." TreMarion desires.

"I didn't either. I say we let this be for now, Dad. I'm not about to relegate you to cooking for all of us alone." Megan dissents. When Cody hears Tynie screech in pain, he leaps to his little feet. "I've got this, little brother. It's great you want to help, and you reacted so fast, but this is on me." Bobby defers. "I'm in excellent hands, sweets. Stand down." Tynie disapproves, seeing Cody still standing. Cody nods, and then retakes his place, Megan and TreMarion working on the meal. "Hospital beds are a joke." Tynie grouses.

Tynie's screech woke Mike up, him sitting slowly as Cody reports what his adopted father missed. "Babe, Megan's gonna fuckin' kill me. I want to do something special, for Cody. I mean we all saw what a great little gentleman he's becoming." Tynie justifies. "Megan won't kill you, but I won't allow you to do that. Not this time, because you have done enough. I know you want to honor how Cody's been, but I'm saying no. No to the way you're handling it. Trust me Tynie, he knows you're grateful." Mike discredits. "This time, I can say this. Sweets, I mean Tynie, stand down." Cody retracts. "You can call me sweets, Cody. I do it to you all the time." Tynie simplifies, and then she starts laughing. Bobby finishes her massage, joining in the laughs. Megan and TreMarion sprawl the meal to the kitchen bar, before going to check on Ty-Leah and Junior.

Calming from their laughs, Tynie and Bobby watch Cody regaling what Megan and the family elder didn't catch. "Mama, I don't mean to be rude. I don't want Tynie's money spent on me, or Bobby's. They've given me enough of that. To last a lifetime really, with how they have me, Junior, and Beauty set up." Cody renders. "Cody, that wasn't rude. It was reasonable." Bobby refutes. Junior and Ty-Leah awake, Megan and TreMarion holding them. "Megan, tell us the truth. Is our Aunt Tynie ok?" Junior challenges. "Little man, you can ask me that yourself." Tynie decrees. "Aunt Tynie!" Ty-Leah squeals, causing TreMarion to pull his ear back. Both Ty-Leah and Junior reach out for Tynie, only to be brought right up to her. Hugging both kids, Tynie's cheeks are peppered in kisses, Ty-Leah and Junior being so happy she's there. "Hey now, give some of those to Mike, Megan, Daddy, and your Uncle Bobby too." Tynie regards. "I'm not leaving cutie out!" Ty-Leah objects. "I am. I don't want to kiss Cody on the cheek." Junior remarks. "It's understandable man." Cody understands. One-by-one, everybody Tynie listed is kissed just as she was, with Junior's exclusion of Cody honored.

"Kids first, meal's on." TreMarion reissues. Leading them to the kitchen, Bobby keeps Tynie closely held. Eating together, Tynie's new pills are handed over, Bobby reading that now she only takes it once a day as opposed to twice. As they finish, Mike winds up answering the door for David, locking up right behind him.

"I did something you don't know of yet, Bobby. I got a copy of your housekey off of TreMarion, and checked your home. Mike afforded me a copy of his housekey as well, but I have to return both. By the way, nothing's out of order. Yes, your home security company knows of this, they didn't contest. As for the rest…" David deposes, then explaining the status of the lawsuit.

"Dude, tell me. Do you really have other clients? Are you taking away from them to represent us?" Tynie interrogates. "No, I don't. Not anymore. The minute a guy in the hospital waiting area heard I'm representing you guys; he got my other clients to drop me. Left and right, which is fine. You guys call me out for legitimate legal matters. My other clients, well they liked to play the system if you get my point. All the time." David recaps. "In English?!" Ty-Leah poses. "Honey, David had bad people messing with him. Those same people tried things that would be like wishing crap on Satan against David. We have David good now." TreMarion explains, trying Cody's line from yesterday.

"TreMarion, no dishonor. I said you guys have been through crap I wouldn't wish on Satan. You got the line wrong, but this time it may have worked." Cody edits. "None taken." TreMarion laughs. "Wait. It's rude to eat before people. David, get yours." Ty-Leah wavers. "Not arguing." David chuckles, getting a portion of the meal. "Those two didn't mean-" Junior defends. "They weren't disrespectful, Junior. If anything, they showed David that they respect him. As for Cody correcting Daddy, yeah that worked too!" Tynie constitutes. A few minutes of silence pass before Tynie recognizes "Y'all is it just me, or are the kids exhibiting maturity that wasn't shown before certain things hit? I don't mean yesterday's issues with me, either."

"It's not just you. David, I've decided on behalf of the family. In light of your professional change in client load, I do not want our wills contended with for at least a week. As Tynie would put it, your ass is on vacation. We have some reconstruction to be done around here and it'll take that long anyway." Mike decides. "I didn't know an ass could do that, but alright." David cedes.

Seeing him out, Mike goes back to his meal, as the others finish. "Good call, Mike. With David, and that vacation. The man's earned it." TreMarion beams. Bobby does something nobody saw coming, texting David "Yeah Mike misspoke. It's not one week, it's at least two. Barring emergencies, and we insist." Returning the copied keys to their rightful owners, Mike sees that text on Bobby's phone. "Yeah, I had a good call. Bobby had a better one." Mike unveils, repeating what he saw in the text message.

Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior again impress the adults, when they go around hugging them without being told to. "My God, they feel liberated!" Megan shrieks. "I don't know what that means, but yeah. We do." Junior relays. Explaining liberation as best she can, while making it so the kids grasp the concept, Megan stops. "Mama, do me a favor. No celebration until Tynie and Bobby, have a few hours to sleep. I heard her say hospital beds are jokers." Cody conditions.

"Son, we aren't celebrating that today. We're going to spend a little more time together, and then we go home. I totally get why Tynie called hospital beds a joke." Megan counter-offers. "Megan's right. Everything except clearing from this meal, that needs done around here, waits." TreMarion furthers. "Megan, will you adults tell us kids when our idea not our place?" Ty-Leah inquires. "We all will, sweetie. Not just Megan." Mike absolves. "Dad, what I said about Mike and Bobby yesterday, consider it officially recanted." Megan recants. "I did that the minute Mike said what he did." TreMarion imparts.

Hugging all around, Tynie and Megan handle clean up, and then Tynie takes a turn surprising folks. Yanking Megan's phone off her side, Tynie calls the security company, asking if David really did check the houses. "Yes, Tynie. He did, and our monitoring system backs his statement, nothing is out of the ordinary." The agent represents. "Good. Sorry man, bad history with attorneys going through my shit. Didn't want my family to suffer that history, if you get my point." Tynie rationalizes. Totally understanding that, the agent hangs up. "I heard her sweetheart. I'm compelled to check our house when we get home. Bobby's going to do the same thing. Before he sleeps again, I see the plot in his eyes." Mike compels. "Baby…." Tynie gasps, catching the same message in Bobby's eyes. "You, and your safety is paramount over me. You, and your happiness is higher priority over me and mine. There's no way I'm going to fail again. There's no way, that although Megan said you and her remarks from before yesterday were recanted, that I yet feel I've really passed. I know this hurts you to hear, but like you, I refuse to lie." Bobby adjourns. "In English?" Megan sighs. "Bobby's going to prove himself, take away from himself until Tynie's genuinely safe and happy. Yeah, don't be surprised if I do the same thing." Mike clarifies.

"Papa, what's going on over there?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Oh that, marital discussions. Nothing for you to worry about angel." TreMarion detracts. Cody walks right up on Ty-Leah, hugging her, he assents "TreMarion's right, beauty. We're just kids; let the adults handle adult stuff." "Sissy, Cody's got a point." Junior warns, with a big smile. Sleekly handing Megan's phone back to her, Tynie plots "Y'all, since we've been away from our homes for just under a day, I think it may be best for us to hug and go home. I don't yearn to tear Cody and Ty-Leah from each other, but home safety is a big issue to me. Y'all know what I mean by that." "Dad, Tynie has a point. Consent to canvass…" Mike begins. "Granted." TreMarion consents. Kissing their wives, Bobby and Mike take on that perusing the property, finding nothing amiss. "Yo Megan, sorry about that assault, battery, and robbery back there." Tynie apologizes. "You didn't assault and batter me for one. For two, you taking my phone isn't robbery, it was use with implied consent. I saw who you called." Megan reneges.

Coming back to their wives, Mike and Bobby see Megan and Tynie take Cody's pillow and bag it. Ty-Leah's and Junior's pillows are laid to the couch for now, as TreMarion contemplates changes to the property. "Dad, tell us later." Bobby guesses. With another nod, TreMarion starts a chain, of people hugging and sharing love. Ty-Leah and Junior wave after Cody kisses Ty-Leah's cheek, TreMarion keeping them inside. Megan, Mike, Bobby, Tynie, and Cody all head for home, their SUV's aimed at after the family elder shuts the front door.

Seeing Tynie's old pill bottle, TreMarion throws it away, doing so in a means so Ty-Leah and Junior do not notice the bottle. With Ty-Leah and Junior in the living room, TreMarion starts a movie for them. Mike surprises the family elder, doubling back to secure the house while his wife and child wait in the car.

Driving home at last, Megan and Tynie don't say anything, Mike, Bobby and Cody noticing and respecting the silence. Tynie hates the fact her diabetes basically caused another family panic, finally breaking her own quiet to let that be known. "You've given a testament of your love and devotion already Bobby. When I needed caught, you did. When I needed help medically, you didn't stand in the way. Yeah, Mike said more in those moments, but I respected that. He was showing Megan that for shit like this, he's got it on lock. That's a good message for a new hubby to send a wife. Especially since they have little Cody to raise." Tynie justifies.

"That all may very well be, but when I saw you hurting, so angry, I knew. I'd fucked up, more seriously than you let on. Mike knew it too, when you and Megan were so hostile to us. I know you babe, you don't like getting that hot-headed, and so that alone was a message. Mike didn't misinterpret what I said to you when Megan asked, he just understated. I'm going to get you home, and them I'm not going to stop until I've shown you what I'm truly made of. Once and for all." Bobby retaliates.

"Whoa, no baby. You need sleep, you need loved on. You need shown that I am honored to be yours. Don't commit your "showing me what you're made of" that extremely. It's dangerous! Just you saying you're so willing to take it to extremes is scaring me! We've already had one overnight in a hospital, we don't need another. Not so soon!" Tynie rebukes. Hearing the terror in her voice, Bobby discovers he'd just scared the ever-loving shit out of his wife. "You want me to…" Bobby trails off. "Yes baby, pace yourself." Tynie finishes.

Nodding, he gets them home, and Tynie inside the house, not saying a word. Megan and Cody are whisked inside their house under a similar silence, not one of those three contesting it. "Mama, I want to…" Cody starts. "No honey, Tynie told me earlier. You've done more than your share these past couple days. It'd shatter her heart if you did more. I'm tempted to agree with that logic. Which is why I'm not letting you do what just crossed your mind." Megan disallows. Making sure Megan and Cody are comfortable, Mike checks the house, seeing their trash cans were taken out. "David, you little sneak.." Mike credits, heading back to his wife and kid. Bobby makes an equal discovery, giving David the same credit. Tynie's laid out on the couch, her face covered in her hands, as tears start to fall. Hearing her cry, Bobby runs to his wife, kneeling beside her. Rambling her terrors, Tynie makes little sense at first, but her husband catches on to what she's trying to say.

Sitting up, Tynie affords room on the couch for Bobby, whom takes it and her into his arms. "How do I apologize this time?" Bobby undertones. "Simple. You don't allow me to take any charge whatsoever, unless it's an absolute emergency. You don't allow me to field business-related calls unless you're driving or around something we don't use our phone near. You love me, you love on me, and you let this shit go." Tynie enlists. "That's all you want?!" Bobby wonders, alarmed. "Little things from my sugarbear, yeah." Tynie concretes. "No. I'm not relegating my devotion to just the "little things." Not when you deserve so much more. Baby, I love you. I'm going to show you, more than I have in what seems like an eternity. Yes, your wishes will be in the mix, but they will not be the mix. Please understand me." Bobby rejects. "My sugarbear sleeps properly before any of that gets done!" Tynie scolds. Pulling herself out of his embrace, Tynie gets off the couch, aligning Bobby's legs to it fully, and then she retakes her place in his arms.

Watching over her, Bobby's a bit of a sneak, pulling their phone off his wife's side. One thing's ordered that Tynie did not see coming, yet her man hopes she'll love. Finding out that won't be delivered for two hours, due to an order of a similar nature being sent to Mike's, Bobby chuckles "Great minds think alike." Hanging up, Bobby tosses the phone aside, doing the same with his wife's new medications. Today's winding down much better than yesterday did, every house in the family finding relaxation somehow. Slumbering with his wife in his arms, Bobby doesn't thrash this time, rather he holds Tynie gently. Pulling his arms tighter around her waist, Tynie mumbles "I'm not that fragile sexy." Smiling, Bobby at last starts getting some "proper sleep" as his wife intended.

Mike's household behaves similarly, Cody resting beside his parents. TreMarion's got Ty-Leah and Junior down for a nap now, the movie ending. One thing crosses every adult mind, and it doesn't involve Tynie's hospital stay. "David's lost a lot because of us, we must respect him more. Dude's earned it" rings out in every adult mind in the family, although the one they're thinking of has no clue.

As for David, after one lawsuit finishes, he's got a two-week insisted vacation coming. Again, the family considers that earned, and barring emergencies, it shall not be impeded upon.

Tynie and Bobby sleep the way they laid until a knock is heard at the door two hours later. Bobby's gentle when he gets out from under his wife, him whispering "Stay there beautiful." Tynie nods, and then feels him pull away, their home's front door answered. Bringing in the biggest bouquet he believes his wife has ever seen, Bobby kicks the door shut. Setting the flowers within range of his wife, he doubles back, securing the house.

Sitting at her feet, Bobby massages them, rousing Tynie awake. Rubbing her eyes, Tynie looks around, seeing something that wasn't there a few hours back. Reaching for the card, Tynie reads Bobby's apology, seeing it echo in his eyes when she glances his way. "Sugarbear…" Tynie whimpers, causing Bobby to edge closer. His arms around her, Bobby hears his wife insist "Don't deny yourself this, I forgive you." "I'm not denying myself anything, I accept your forgiveness. I'm not going to stop proving myself until you're happy though. Not just for a moment, but for good." Bobby dedicates. Tynie nods, realizing that debating his point would be foolish. Megan received her flowers an hour before Tynie did, both ladies too stunned to really react.

Cody didn't understand his mother's reaction, Mike explaining it as best he can. Finally getting the concept, Cody hugs his parents, and then lays out beside them. As their son sleeps, Megan tells Mike pretty much the same things Tynie told Bobby. Seeing that disputing her would be a huge mistake, Mike holds his wife close, conceding to her points.

Ty-Leah and Junior's day is calmer now, Tynie discovering "We forgot to help Daddy get Ty-Leah and Junior ready for the day to end!" Calling the family elder, Bobby repeats his wife's worry. "Son, Mike and Megan did more than just lock my house for me. They actually came right back after going home to help me with that. Cody mentioned it, Megan made it happen. Cody said something to the effect of you two needed to get sleep that wasn't a joker, from what hit with Tynie yesterday. They'd just pulled in at their house when Cody said something. That's why a certain order for Megan and Tynie had such a big delay. Oh, and the next time we're together is when we discuss the status of my house." TreMarion recaps.

"Oh wow. Ok. Love you." Bobby concedes, receiving love back before the call's ended.

Telling his wife, Bobby's stunned when Tynie goes for their phone, calling Mike. "Hey brother, let me talk to Cody." Tynie assumes. Putting his son on the line, Mike sits back. "Listen little brother, you've been amazing. I heard what you did. Thank you. Now here's the part I need you to remember. It doesn't matter if the sleep me and Bobby get is a joker, if you think Daddy or anyone in this family needs Bobby and I: you call. I don't give a damn if it's 2 in the morning on the day of the freakin' apocalypse! Ok honey?" Tynie admonishes. "I won't call you that late unless it's REAL important. Other than that, you got it Tynie." Cody realigns. "Ok sweets, now you stand down. I will too. Love ya." Tynie finalizes. "Love you too." Cody formalizes, the two hanging up.

"I didn't want little brother putting us above him. He hates it when I do that, I was leveling playing fields." Tynie self-defends. Kissing her hand, Bobby takes the phone, amending "You were speaking the truth. You did level playing fields, but you did it honestly. Relax honey." Holding their phone, Bobby's again stunned, this time by David calling. "Tynie's not the only one to face what she did with those pills. The medicine maker is under the gun with the FDA over what happened, there are that many victims. Now, we can either settle out for MILLIONS, and be done or we can wait for the FDA and have it drag out for what will seem like forever. The medicine maker already has settlement trusts set up for at least 100 million." David repeats. "Babe, if that's David, take the damn deal. Don't let that man go without a vacation, not after everything." Tynie provides.

"David, when you settle out, I want you to go for the max you can get. Then, your ass is on vacation, barring emergencies. You call me back when you've gone for the medicine maker's balls, financially." Bobby ascertains. "Go for their fiscal nuts, call you, then go on vacation… got it!" David restates. "David, if you can hear me. Give me a week to adapt to my new pills, and then expect my ass to have a Corona for you and Dr. Kym. You know why." Tynie implores. "There's never a deadline for you to do that, Tynie." David relates. "I'll let her know man." Bobby promises, hanging up.

Regaling his wife in what Bobby believed Tynie missed, he's again stunned. "Baby, I know this sounds really bogus of me. I don't want but half the settlement for us. I want to help Daddy get whatever he wants done to his house. I want to pay for it, because Mike covered enough on his card. He has Cody to provide for. It's fairer that I do it this way. I know that means Daddy will protest, but that's where you come in. Please tell me you know how and what I mean by that." Tynie premeditates. "Babe, that's really noble of you. I know Dad will protest you doing that, Mike might too. Listen baby, you wanted me to take more charge, and I am. Just sit back and watch." Bobby overrules.

"Not without lovin' on you I won't." Tynie derails, wrapping her arms around him, and going for a kiss. Pulling her into his lap, Bobby extends the kiss, their passions going on undeterred. Separating their lips, Tynie and Bobby smile, and then she leans her head on his shoulder. "My heaven is you…" Tynie avows softly. Whisking her hair out of her eyes, Bobby re-vows "My heaven is you…"

Smiling between one another, Tynie's a bit slick when she plants both their phone and her pills on Bobby. Holding him at the waist, Tynie swoons "You are the sexiest thing my eyes have ever laid on." "You are the most beautiful creature to grace this Earth, and my life." Bobby attests.

By now, two of the three households have had their next meal, with Mike and TreMarion getting both meals cleared. They know nothing of the settlement deal David's reached on behalf of Tynie and Bobby, as much shall remain the case until the check from that settlement is in Bobby's hands. Today's dragging on, and everyone's actually glad for the slower pace. Mike doesn't feel right in having the family elder stuck getting Ty-Leah and Junior in bed alone, calling to offer help. "That's too much trouble." TreMarion frets. "No, it isn't. Especially not with that wing of the house only having a temporary wall." Mike overhauls. "Just know I won't call you out for this all the time, that's unfair to you." TreMarion reconsiders.

"No, it's more unfair to you to have the family elder stuck carrying two kids. I'd rather have my night impeded upon. I know Tynie and Bobby feel the same way, but they can't today. Not after where Tynie wound up yesterday." Mike relegates. Conceding his points, TreMarion hears Mike arrange to "Swing by in a couple hours." Agreeing to that, and thanking Mike profusely, TreMarion hangs up. Telling his wife there's one more thing needing done, that will only require him, and Mike explores "That wing, with that temporary wall. I don't want Cody around it." "Be safe baby." Megan mumbles. Kissing her cheek, Mike affirms "You know I will." "Daddy, can I give an idea? I heard you talking to TreMarion. Maybe try to walk with Ty-Leah and Junior to bed, instead of carry them. Help them into bed, like you do me. They are growing up ya know." Cody concocts. "Level the playing field. Nice!" Megan gloats. Scruffing Cody's hair, Mike says "You got it, now stand down."

Megan and Cody smile at that, Mike sitting with them for a good while. An hour later, Mike kisses Megan's cheek and departs to assist TreMarion with Ty-Leah and Junior. Arriving and allowing himself in, Mike explains to TreMarion what he did when Bobby and he committed the canvass of the property. Locking the house in the process of that explanation, Mike alludes "I think it's time we allow Ty-Leah and Junior to walk about more, TreMarion. They are growing, and it's how I deal with Cody at home. I say we assist them in getting into bed, but we don't carry them there. Not as much, because they need to be able to feel free to walk about their house, barring locations you find dangerous of course. Cody interrupted me and Megan's conversation, but he did have a point. One I wish to honor here, if you don't find that objectionable."

"I don't object Mike. There's a catch though, Cody's to stand down more." TreMarion reviles. "He will, but I'm saying if he has a point, I'm going to do my best to respect it. Same with Ty-Leah and Junior. I feel they deserve that kind of dignities." Mike stipulates. "I see your point." TreMarion advises, the two men leading Ty-Leah and Junior towards their beds. Mike handles telling Ty-Leah and Junior about how Tynie's doing, claiming "Yeah, she texted me on my way here. Said we have just ONE more family meeting before David's vacation. Something about a settle out, and TreMarion knows what I'm referencing." "Son, she meant one more business-related family meet-up, we do have this house to contend with." TreMarion re-corrects.

Seeing Ty-Leah and Junior start to try getting in bed themselves, Mike and TreMarion lay them out, and bring the pillows closer. Cuddling up to the same side of the pillow, Mike notes "They love Bobby, and they're worried." "Mike, please help my aunt and uncle." Ty-Leah pleads. Petting her cheek, Mike oaths "I will beautiful." "Mike, tell Megan, Cody, Aunt Tynie, and Uncle Bobby we love them." Junior begs. Reaching to wipe a tear from Junior's eye, Mike precludes "That was my plan. My and TreMarion's plan. We got this." Watching Ty-Leah and Junior slowly smile, Mike and TreMarion share a look. "You misspoke son. I've got what Junior wanted covered." TreMarion adjudicates. Nodding, Mike hugs the family elder, and sees himself out, locking the house.

In Megan's SUV, Mike derails TreMarion's plan, calling his wife and Tynie. Telling both ladies the latest, Mike's stopped when Tynie intervenes "Dude, thank you. Seriously. You technically lied to my Dad, but it served a purpose. You lied about the text, because on my end it says it didn't go through. Brother, listen. How you can help me and Bobby the most, it's simple. You do your best to get little brother willing to stand down more. Honestly. When Ty-Leah and Junior ask, I'll tell them we cut a deal they didn't know about when they first requested you doing that. Trust me man, it's for the best." "Honey, she's right. We can encounter that settle-out meeting and what Dad wants at the same time. For his house, I mean. It may mean you and Bobby doing more work around Dad's house, but it will also entail me and Tynie handling the kids. You know, to give Dad a break. He deserves it, just as much as David earned that vacation." Megan allocutes.

"Tynie, you get Bobby to figure out why the hell that text says it didn't go through on your end. Honey, otherwise, you got it." Mike accepts. Exchanging love, they all hang up. "Sorry baby, that call was addressed to me. I know you're supposed to take more charge, but Ty-Leah and Junior specifically asked for me and Megan to get the word we just got. I didn't deceive Mike about that damn text though. You and Mike have more work around Dad's. After the settle-out meeting with the family, which is to happen after David calls you to arrange the check drop-off, of course. I really don't know why Ty-Leah and Junior specified for me and Megan to get the word we did, I swear! As for Cody standing down more, I asked for that so he don't go down the same road I did, with taking all the charge." Tynie reconstructs.

"That's fine babe, I know why you and Megan were specified for that update. Mike and I will have to have meetings with Dad, about what he wants for his house. Ty-Leah and Junior didn't ask for me and Mike to get that word outright because they wanted to try coming to you and Megan. To show Cody that he can stand down, and still come to you both. They wanted Cody to hear of that being specifically asked for so he can learn how to do that without upsetting anyone. They also didn't know if the work me and Mike have ahead of us was safe to get near, for the kids. They're trying to be kids, and still show the maturity they've been showing. If that makes any sense." Bobby theorizes.

"It does, now can you figure out what the fuck's wrong with our damn phone? I don't want it malfunctioning, between family needing us and David potentially calling…" Tynie proposes. Kissing her and taking the phone, Bobby gets the text-issue fixed with a forced reset of the device.

Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie requisitions "Babe, as far as you know, is today over?" Hugging her tightly, Bobby assents "Relax here baby. I've got a few things left to do." Kissing her cheek, Bobby craves more passion, but he knows there are matters to resolve first. Pocketing their phone, he departs, going to make their dinner.

At the time that happens, TreMarion's in bed, listening to the snores of his grandkids. Mike's got Megan and Cody ready to end their day, their phone charging. Cody does one thing that worries his mother, as he's laid to bed, he cries "I hope Tynie's really ok." "Son, she is. I checked on her. She's fine, and we'll be updated. Try to relax." Mike advises. Cuddling the side of the full-body pillow that bears Bobby's top, Cody nods, Megan clarifying as it's seen "Yeah, they're worried. We have to show them you were right babe."

"We will honey." Mike teases, leading her towards their room. Her flowers on her end table, Megan smiles again, as she and Mike retire for the night. As their son sleeps, the couple again gets intimate, falling asleep in one another's arms after they're done. Cody didn't hear murmur one of his parents' sex, which alleviates a concern Megan had that Mike wasn't told of. TreMarion sleeps shortly after Ty-Leah and Junior have been snoring for an hour, today at an end for that entire house.

Tynie and Bobby are the only ones up, but they won't know that, yet again. Sniffing the flowers, Tynie giggles, her husband hearing every last one. Serving her first, and then himself, Bobby sits down, the two eating in peace. Halfway through their dinner, David calls, Bobby answering it. "I can have that settlement check to you at one of two times. Now, or in the morning. I just got it myself, and you two won BIG." David notifies. "Let me and Tynie finish dinner man. This is surprising; we didn't expect the pay out so soon." Bobby relents.

"Hubby, if the feds are on that med maker's nuts, yeah all payouts are gonna hit this way. The feds on med makers nuts ain't nothin' to fuck with, so for the med maker paying out fast is the lesser of two evils.." Tynie supposes. "Tell your wife she didn't just understate." David requires. "Like I said, let me and Tynie, finish dinner. Then come on by man. After that you know the deal." Bobby reissues. Agreeing to that readily, David hangs up. Returning to their dinner, Tynie shows Bobby that she'd prefer taking her pill at night. Noticing that, he pockets the bottle, grateful that now his wife feels much better. Given the rough nature of most of the past two days, Bobby elects to contact the family come morning. Tynie sits back, their meal ended, she elicits "Sexy, you handle David. I'll clean up from this, because you worked so hard making it." Leaning closer to her, instead of verbally answering, Bobby goes for broke with a kiss. Slowly breaking that off, they divide and conquer, both dinner dishes and David's arrival handled.

Regrouping, Tynie sees Bobby secure the house, before they attain her flowers. Insistently carrying them, Tynie smiles broadly, with her man catching that from the corner of his eye as they cross the house. Arriving in their room, the flowers go to her end table, as his is adorned with their phone charging and her pills. Deciding to get cleaned up, Bobby's surprised when Tynie undresses him, and toys with his erection. "I want you just as bad as you want me…" Tynie seductively admits. Smiling defiantly, Bobby takes her into his arms, her legs hitching to his hips. Teasing herself with just the tip of his cock, Tynie moans "I need it…" Grabbing her ass, Bobby shoves himself all the way in, huskily vowing "I'll take care of you beautiful." Not thrusting until her back's against the bed, Bobby fills Tynie deeply, making her mewl.

Again, their sex is feral, their kisses primally hungry, their sounds echo across the room. Taking her with all he has, Bobby's sweaty, with Tynie's body drenched in that alongside her own. Pawing down his back, she claws in a few places, merely trying to hang on. Her need is proven more by the way her pussy muscles clamp around his hard, Bobby's craving pummeled out in the way his dick thumps Tynie's insides. Panting, Tynie causes Bobby to slow down, until she can breathe right. Fighting back his orgasm, Bobby makes his wife cum hard, and then he loses it. Erupting inside her, Bobby's once more protectively held by Tynie. Praising one another's prowesses, they softly kiss, and come down in each other's arms.

Once arriving back into reality, after that mind-altering sex, Tynie and Bobby return to the plan for getting cleaned up. Their outfit from the past two days is pitched into the hamper for now, Bobby extracting the check from David. Setting that aside, they relax in the Jacuzzi tub, washing each other down. Shutting the tub off, they dry off, and kiss before again separating. When she's dressed, Tynie sees Bobby anchoring that check from David with the phone charger. "I've been thinking. It's degrading to you to grade you on how you are to me. I don't want to do that pass/ fail thing, not anymore. I never should have agreed to it in the first place. I'm in the wrong for that, my love. I can only pray that this time, it's me that can be forgiven." Tynie releases.

Spinning on a dime, Bobby approaches his wife, ensuring "Of course I forgive you. I knew you only said that out of anger, anger I had coming. I won't behave as if I'm being scrutinized by you, but you have to do some things for me. One, sit back and look sexy. Two, watch me take charge." "Ah Ah ah, you forgot a very important three and four. Three, handsomely honor you every chance I get. Four, love you just as I have for so long." Tynie contrives. Smiling widely, Bobby acclaims "You definitely got it, sugar." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie taunts "Speakin' of some sugar…" Kissing him passionately, Tynie proves her love in actions. Holding her closely, Bobby keeps the kiss going, until the backs of his knees meet the edge of the bed. Pulling away, Bobby's stunned when his wife goes around him to unfurl the covers. "Very sexy, brilliant, brave, and strong honeys first." Tynie invites, patting the bed. Blushing, Bobby takes that invitation, seeing his wife curl up in his arms under the covers before too much time passes. "Stretch out baby. I'm not going anywhere." Bobby contradicts, causing his wife to obey. The past two days took a lot out of the couple, Tynie rolling over to swear her love to Bobby. Hearing that oathed back from him, they kiss once more, and then fall asleep.

True to an unfortunate pattern in the family, a lot happened in a short timeline. Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior took a place that wasn't theirs, with ideas for adult topics. The topics deemed of an adult nature surrounded the security and clearing of part of TreMarion's house. Tynie's unexpected collapse came after she and Megan rebelled against how Mike and Bobby handled the kids' actions. Even with TreMarion' s instruction and Junior's dare to "fix it" Mike and Bobby displeased their wives. Tynie wound up in the hospital, David catching a lawsuit from her meds causing the collapse. Dr. Kym, and the family stepped up when Tynie needed it.

Now, the family must teach the kids to go on and be kids, at the same time respecting the amount of maturity Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are exhibiting. Tomorrow's another day, and while worries circle around Tynie again, things are already looking up. Come morning, a call to the family, and a trip to the bank will lead off how TreMarion's house will change. T and Sasha's former area will soon be no more, Mike and Bobby covering most the work. They insist really, because of TreMarion's status as the family elder.

Even with the good that came, there was still some bad. Mike and Bobby got their wives flowers, but then they also got an education. Megan and Tynie's original desire for their husbands to be under a pass/fail style of scrutiny, it's been learned that plan came sheerly out of anger. Trashing that plan as soon as the reality of it's creation came to light, Mike and Bobby finally sleep with relieved hearts. One thing that went unsaid, but was the theme of the past two days is:

"Sometimes, the luck this family has SUCKS!"


	223. Ch 223

Title: On the Way To (A Reconstructed Paradise)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. Any Italian used was gleaned from internet translator sites.

Typically renewed when she wakes virtually every morning after making love with Bobby, Tynie's despondent and down today, which is a first. Rolling out of bed, barely kissing his cheek, she leaves the room entirely. Shutting the Jacuzzi tub room door, and prepping the tub, Tynie discloses "I'm done, I've had enough. I've taken so much shit in my life, when I was now supposedly to have paradise. It's not Bobby's fault, it's mine: For even bothering to believe I deserved anything better, than living in hell. If I did deserve otherwise, not one bit of the shit the family's endured would have happened. It's really not Bobby's fault. It's mine, all my fault." She didn't know this, but Bobby trailed her every step to the Jacuzzi tub room.

Opening the door, Bobby sees his wife sitting in the tub, her eyes closed as a foreboding scowl crosses her lips. "Too many cycles, too many times I've heard we've made it. I was supposed to raise Bobby above the hell of his past, let his retirement be peaceful, and what did I do? Brought shit on that fucked even THAT up!" Tynie debases.

Entering the tub himself silently, Tynie continues "I mean, come on. It started when I became a lawyer, which was a gift Bobby gave me that I couldn't use right. It's not ended yet, and I really don't think it will. Not before my life ends, that is. I mean seriously, the pattern, the damn cycles are there! That alone should prove I'm a total fuck up that always delivers strife to people!"

"Baby…."Bobby gasps, reaching out to pet her cheeks. "Don't tell me I'm wrong, Bobby. I feel like I'm right. I've noticed, for so damn long, that every time I believe things are good, somehow I'm connected to the way they go south!" Tynie vents. Sleekly getting closer to her, Bobby pulls Tynie into his arms, him saying "You're not wrong for letting this out. You're not a fuck-up, babe. You truly didn't bring on any of the strife we've survived. You didn't wreck my retirement, or anything like that. You've given so much to us, and not just you and me. I'm sorry you feel like this is all your fault, even though it isn't. Tell me babe, what can I do to show you that?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie mumbles "Just love me." "Always." Bobby whispers. Holding her there for a time, they get washed up, shut the tub down, then dry off and get dressed.

Halfway to meeting up, Bobby answers the phone, getting a call he really didn't expect. A judge, three ranks up from Mark, got their number from Mark, and is disclosing quite a bit to Bobby. "No way, are you to bother my wife or family with that, Your Honor. I'm to take my wife to my father in law's today, and we'll be in and out until this evening. I will not provide my banking information to anyone outside of the family, not over the phone especially. I've received word that my father in law needs us over to discuss some home improvements. There are other obligations on that list that I'm not supposed to disclose right now because they pertain to the welfare and safety of children." Bobby warns.

"I don't rightly blame you for not providing your banking information like that. Tell you what; I'll call when I can have a courier sent to your father in law's. They'll only deal with you." The judge offers.

"That'll work your honor." Bobby accepts, hanging up.

Calling Mike and TreMarion, Bobby restates "Find everything David ever drew up and have it ready to be torched. I just got a very interesting call. Let's just say, I'm not having this family dishonor the orders of the highest ranking appellate court judge in this district! I'm to get called by him later, and when I do, we have a trip to the bank to make. That's all I can say in the present venue." "I'm on it now, man." Mike promises. "I'll do that when you guys get here. I am not about to commit that too closely to Ty-Leah and Junior." TreMarion returns. "Daddy, Bobby has a history of bumping the speaker button. We're on our way, call that call Bobby got as exigent circumstances. Mike, if you're still on the line…." Tynie plans. "Tell her we'll be there in an hour." Megan directs.

Exchanging love and hanging up, Bobby glares at his wife. "Yes sexy, I heard everything. I figured since you took on dealing with all that shit, the least I can do is get the family on board with those orders. That was not me taking charge; it was me furthering our compliance with the judge. Especially with THAT rank being a part of the judge's credentials, like you said. Frankly, I'm half-tempted to have us torch everything that's not a marriage license or major identifier for us personally. When I say marriage license, I mean ours, and Mike and Megan's." Tynie justifies. "You want a total liberation." Bobby realizes. "Yeah baby, I do." Tynie reveals. Grabbing her pills and their phone, Bobby pockets one and holsters the other, swearing "You absolutely got it!"

Rushing to gather up all those papers, Bobby overhears his wife vow "I'll make up my morning mood to you somehow, gorgeous. I don't know how to this time, but when I figure it out, hopefully you'll love it." Re-approaching her, with those wanted-torched papers in a bag, Bobby refuses "I'd much rather have you consider the papers in this bag being destroyed as your liberation. That means, you don't make up anything about this morning to me. We can go from there, beautiful." Leaving their house from that point, Tynie locks up, as Bobby leads her on the way to TreMarion's. Kissing deeply as they entered the SUV, the pair soon drives on.

Arriving, TreMarion lets them in, Tynie helping the family elder ready Ty-Leah and Junior for their day. "Umm Daddy, I'd not trust any of these beds as far as Bobby could spit on them. Look." Tynie warns, pointing to a corner of the kids' beds. Nodding, TreMarion leads them out to the living room. "Mike, I know you just got here, but you and Bobby are needed to go ahead and throw out all three kids' beds in this house. Tynie assisted me in readying Ty-Leah and Junior for today, and she spotted something. What she spotted is why I'm telling you two to pitch those beds. Now." TreMarion commands.

Cody does something unexpected, going to his toes to lock the front door. Stashing the bag with those soon-to-be torched papers away from the kids, Bobby and Mike obey. Megan comes up on the family elder, Tynie and the twins, with Cody in tow. "Daddy, I need…" Tynie starts. "Oh no you don't. If there's extra time needed with that dumpster, it isn't on you. Any of you, so Megan don't try it." TreMarion intrudes. "Ok!" Megan and Tynie cede together. Bobby and Mike are gone for a while, coming into the room to get that third crib and pitch it.

"I think I know what caused that damage so suddenly. Daddy, you're gonna fuckin' kill me. We need that wall rebuilt. Sooner as opposed to later, at least from the inside. I think vermin got in somehow, and caused that damage." Tynie theorizes. Right when Tynie says that, TreMarion's on the phone, calling around to contractors. Megan explains to Mike and Bobby, whom accredits "She wasn't wrong. Mike and I just had to clear out the bulk of Ty-Leah and Junior's room. They don't have much now, but I swear to God that changes soon. What they do have, Mike and I stashed for now." "Megan, do you know how to set off a bug bomb?" Tynie diverts.

"No, but I take it I'm about to learn while the guys watch the kids." Megan guesses, receiving a nod. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Megan does the same with Mike, whom justifies "They know Dad's on the phone, and we did our part. They're covering the difference." Tynie and Megan leave the room on that note, retrieving the very "bombs" Tynie spoke of. Strategically setting them later, Tynie sets off each one, and then shoves Megan out of the room. "We need to get out of here, the fumes are noxious. Nobody's to hit this area until they're cleared, and with that wall gone, it won't take long." Tynie orders, her then causing Megan to bring her out to the living room. "That entire wing is off-limits. Tynie and I set off some things that are noxious, until their fumes clear nobody is to enter." Megan mandates. "Ladies, you've done as much with that as I will allow. I know you were backing your husbands, but I forbid you two to do that again." TreMarion declines. "He is the homeowner." Tynie mumbles, Megan accepting "That's fair, Dad."

Mike and Bobby take the kids away from that entire wing of the living room, Mike explaining "We're having this entire wing re-done and re-arranged. We didn't announce the re-arranging to Dad yet, but it's part of the plan. Megan and Tynie did all they're supposed to with that. While Bobby and I cover the re-arranging, you three will be hanging out with Megan, TreMarion, and Tynie."

"On that note…" Tynie dares, entering the kitchen to make breakfast, Megan following her. "Contractors can't make it until this afternoon. They said they're bonded and insured, and will only deal with me, Bobby, or Mike." TreMarion recalls, holstering his phone. Bobby takes a call from that judge, explaining the latest, Bobby alerts "So, no dishonor intended, but sooner beats later with that courier." "Will within the hour work for you?" The judge asks. "Absolutely, just warn them not to deal with my wife, only me." Bobby conditions, him also providing TreMarion's address. "You have a deal; expect them within the hour." The judge seals, hanging up.

Holstering his phone, Bobby goes silent, Tynie defending "Before Bobby called you guys, he was ordered not to disclose the details of why that judge just called back within three thousand feet of any minors. I know that because Bobby really did bump the speaker button when we took that first call this morning." "I don't even want to know the particulars. I'd rather leave it at Bobby's expecting stuff, and we may have to go to a bank today." Megan rejoinders. "I'd prefer it if any bank runs are made AFTER the damn contractors leave. You all know why I said that, too!" TreMarion prefers. "Tynie don't even think it, I have a plan. One, I will tell Mike and Bobby, later. Unless things change, I mean." Megan conjures, seeing Tynie's contemplative expression.

"Ok cool." Tynie chimes, going on with making breakfast. Mike approaches TreMarion, wondering "What brought you to that decision?" "I'm like Megan on a regard, man. The particulars to the hells in our past don't need honored. I'd much rather use them as examples down the line to teach the kids what to look out for." TreMarion confesses. "Reasonable." Mike credits. Serving everyone, kids first, men last, they all finally sit down to eat. TreMarion's phone goes off, Mike answering it, advising "My father in law's unavailable. The name's Mike Logan. I'm consented to answer this thing, now what hit?" "We don't pay in advance. We pay when we see the invoice. Your crew is to deal with me or Bobby Goren, nobody else on this property!" Mike threatens.

"Boss, you don't fuck with them! They just got an appellate judge sent to federal prison! It's on the news right now! I heard the name Goren, and decided to turn on the news! They got that judge, a lawyer named David, and a shit ton of other people sent to federal prison! Don't fuck with them, do what they want!" A worker screams in the background. "Y-you got it!" the boss stammers, Mike hanging up on him.

"Change in plans. Bobby, you and I deal with those contractors. Tynie, you Dad and Megan take the kids out for a while. I'll call one of you when the contractors leave. We go from there." Mike reclaims. "Sounds like a plan to me!" TreMarion beams, receiving his phone back. "Daddy, Bobby will need temporary consented access…" Tynie worries. "That was a given honey; I'll give him the codes in a few minutes." TreMarion finishes.

Finishing their meal, Mike and Bobby clear from it, TreMarion giving Bobby those codes when the two men meet up. Answering the door, Bobby encounters a bitch courier, who tries to hit on him. Hearing that, Tynie races to the door, getting right in that bitch's face, Tynie intimidates "Look whore! That is MY man! You best get the fuck gone before I land your skank ass in the motherfuckin ICU!" "You wouldn't…" the courier challenges, getting knocked out in one punch. Grabbing that bitch by the neck, Tynie drags her back to the courier's truck, and calls the bitch's boss from that bitch's phone. "Sir, I just had to defend my husband from your employee. Her name is Karina, and she tried to rape my husband! She started off with verbal assault, but I saw her escalating that to attempted rape! I didn't know if the bitch was armed so I kicked her ass in defense of my husband's life. YES I will say that before ANY fuckin' judge. Got me?!" Tynie reviles.

"Where is she now?" That boss asks. "Knocked the fuck out, in the passenger seat of the truck she took to my Dad's house... why?!" Tynie demands. "We're coming to get her, and that truck. We're not filing charges, not after THAT report. We can find her through the GPS on the phone you're using. It's a company one, and the GPS is always on. I have all the company phone numbers listed, and one came up when you called. Karina's, which proves it was her, that was the problem." The boss reprises. "I best not get served otherwise!" Tynie snarls, hanging up and shoving Karina's phone into her breast pocket.

Stomping every step back to Bobby and the family, Tynie grumbles in a chant "Bitches need to learn, if they step to Bobby, their ass is MINE!" Holding her the second he can, Bobby makes that embrace tight as Tynie rationalizes "I heard her babe, you don't hit chicks. I do when they try their little game to snare you from me. I know you're way more faithful than to fall for that, but they don't. She's got her ass kicked, and she's lost her shit. After I knocked her ass out, and dragged her back to that truck, I called her boss from her company line, and yeah… she's F.O.L." Securing the house, Mike wonders "F.O.L.?!" "Fucked outta luck." Bobby clarifies. Tynie feels her hubby relieve some of the embrace, pocketing those checks.

Ending the embrace entirely, Bobby checks his wife's hand, only seeing one knuckle start to swell, the middle finger. "I'm fine, gorgeous. That doesn't even bother me." Tynie certifies. Taking her by the other hand, Bobby leads Tynie to the kitchen, where Mike sees the same swelling. "I know it may not bother you Tynie, but I don't care. That's getting iced." Mike decides, wrapping a few ice cubes in a towel. Bobby nods, then aids Mike in making a few drinks, the kids getting teas this time. Serving them, Bobby keeps his wife close, as she balances the ice pack on her hand.

The contractors call TreMarion back, informing "Someone at your address, a female, just spared my boss a lot of trouble. Karina was causing issues with the business, and I've been ordered to report to you. Your work order, one that only a Mike Logan or Bobby Goren, is to contend with is on the house. Sir, that's how much an issue Karina was for us. My boss is on the phone with the authorities right now, learning that Karina tried some things against a Bobby Goren that I won't even repeat. Sir, the authorities just told my boss that it was Bobby Goren's wife that relieved us of the issue that is Karina." The worker relates.

"Stop sir'ing me. The name's TreMarion. I know you didn't know I had a preference of first name basis, so it's ok. Yeah, that sounds like my kid, Tynie. That's Bobby's wife, too. I will not stand for your business to lose money like that. You tell your boss that I am paying an invoice whether he likes it or not, especially given the nature of problems you all have suffered at Karina's hands. Mike and Bobby can watch you work, but they are not paying for it. My home insurance won't cover it if they do, and they didn't know that. I perused my policy this morning before we all met up, I'm just paraphrasing what I learned. I wasn't going to say anything until one of you called one of us, which is why they didn't know that. I would have called you back if it wasn't my line that got that call, by the way." TreMarion desists.

"So make the work order attention Mike Logan or Bobby Goren, but make you TreMarion, the guarantor. May I get your last name?" The worker requests. "Wilman." TreMarion chimes. "I'm doing that right now, TreMarion. I'll let my boss know." The worker concludes. "You tell him this, too. If he has questions or concerns with how that work order is drawn up, call me back." TreMarion conditions. "I've added that notation already, TreMarion. I did it the minute you said "insurance." The worker reveals. "I'm impressed." TreMarion praises. Thanking him, the worker hangs up.

"I didn't know that Dad, I…" Mike starts. "Dude, it's all good. Trust me, if Daddy had an issue with you not knowing that, he'd have addressed it sooner." Tynie interrupts. TreMarion holsters his phone, confirming "She's right Mike. It's resolved. We stick to your plan about you and Bobby dealing with them. Any more issues come up with those contractors while I'm gone, I expect to be called." "Why don't we do it this way instead? Dad, since you have to pay them for the insurance to cover the work, why don't we stick around? Tynie and I can keep the kids away from that work area. You can sit back and help us when you see fit, leaving Bobby and Mike to do the rest." Megan counter-plans.

"Dad, that is a better idea. We've had good luck with them so far, but the operative phrase here is so far." Bobby cautions. Revealing those checks, Bobby sees Tynie examining them one-by-one. "Besides, it looks like only Bobby and I have a bank run to make. Mike, Megan, don't be shocked if you get called by the bank saying there's a pending transaction for Cody's college. Daddy, same with you." Tynie resounds.

"Yeah, watch this." Mike dares, calling the bank. Getting a manager, Mike mandates "Put it in the system that any and all transactions for Cody Logan's trust account, that come from Tynie and Bobby Goren are CONSENTED to go through. Make that effective tomorrow. Read it back to me, as I am Cody's father." Complying, the manager gets hung up on by Mike. TreMarion does the same thing for Ty-Leah and Junior, ending the call the same way Mike did, both men also simultaneously holstering their phones.

"Am I correct in presuming both of y'all want immediately called if Bobby and I have shit hit while acting on the consents you gave us?" Tynie supposes. "You are, but you don't make that call. Unless Bobby's driving or doing something else where you two don't believe in cellphone use." Mike and TreMarion affirm. "Good with me." Tynie finalizes. "Wait. Did Daddy and TreMarion, I think it's called synchronized holster their phones a couple minutes ago?!" Cody notices. "Yes, that was awesome!" Megan gleams. "Shit! Daddy's area needs bombed! Those vermin!" Tynie remembers. "Yeah, that's not your turf. It's mine." Bobby denies, doing so in his wife's ear. Turning her lips to Bobby's ear, Tynie whispers "Ohh, you're going covert with watching those contractors." Bobby nods, the conversation dropped at that point. The kids are on the couch between Tynie and Megan, Mike standing by his wife's side. "There is another couch, guys. Take it." Megan instigates, kissing Mike's cheek.

Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby and Mike honor that request, TreMarion gleaming "Megan, you and Tynie have a really effective way to get things done!" "Thanks Daddy." Tynie honors, blushing. Megan accepts that credit, but doesn't blush, the room then only having the sounds of the kids' conversation. Cody sees the icepack on Tynie's knuckle has melted, picking the towel off her hand. Releasing Ty-Leah's hand, Cody does something no adult sees coming, taking that towel and tossing it into the kitchen sink. "Oh, my bad! I was trying to get that towel onto the counter. I didn't mean for it to land in the sink!" Cody worries. "It's cool, little brother, no worries. That can be taken care of later. Besides, Daddy has laundry that needs done. We can get that tossed in with the rest." Tynie soothes. "I know what she's doing. She's about to tackle most of the laundry, while you and I watch those contractors. You do it directly, I do it…. Otherwise. Get my drift, Mike?" Bobby defends.

"Oh no she isn't, Bobby. She's going to help Megan with the kids while those contractors are here. The laundry is my department, this is my house. Tynie has tackled enough, and not just for one damn day. If I don't get to the laundry today, I'll do it tomorrow." TreMarion disallows. "I got both your drifts, Bobby and Dad." Mike alerts. Cody sits back where he was, Ty-Leah taking his hand, Junior sitting back.

"Cody, you're about to get your movie day. Well, one of them." Megan assumes. Tynie goes for the remote, setting that right up, in front of the entire household. Hearing an unusual noise from the entertainment center, Tynie directs "Megan, you and Mike get the kids back! Babe, I need back-up! Daddy, be ready to call the home insurance fuckers!" Shutting the center down, Tynie causes a stir of action, as she heads to check it out. "Figlio di una cagna!" Tynie grumbles, Bobby pushing the center away from the wall enough for his wife to get behind it and unplug the power bar. Exiting that small area, Tynie describes "What I heard and saw is UNFIT to explain in the presence of minors. We need this entire center hauled out, preferably now. Daddy, don't call the insurance fuckers. I recant asking you to do that."

"Mike, Bobby, you heard the woman. One piece at a time, get this shit out of here. Be safe about it." TreMarion extolls. Tynie runs up on the kids, TreMarion following her. Bobby and Mike take each piece of the entertainment center out, throwing them all into that rented dumpster. The bombs noxious fumes are gone, both men returning to the family after having made six trips to that dumpster.

"Forgive me Daddy, I didn't want anybody hurt. I didn't mean to boss people around, but that sound… I felt it was urgent to react." Tynie regrets. "There's no reason to apologize for that. You did right, and not one of us felt you were bossing us around. We knew with the way you spoke, it was important to fix." TreMarion rescinds. "I wouldn't have known the first thing to do when that sound went off, Tynie." Megan reacts. "Let's just say, Tynie's saying what happened is UNFIT to explain in front of the kids is actually an understatement." Bobby imposes. "Figlio di una cagna!" TreMarion grouses. "Do what?!" Mike shrieks. "S.O.B. in Italian dude." Tynie translates.

"Daddy, we need to learn Italian by the sounds of it." Cody supposes. "That's a set of lessons for another day, sweets." Tynie chuckles. Just then, there's a knock at the door, Mike heading to it. Seeing contractors on the other side, Mike evades "Bobby, it's show time." Kissing Megan's and Tynie's cheeks respectively, after opening the door for those contractors, Bobby and Mike head on to their places. Bobby examines the hell out of TreMarion's area, finding no vermin, and no traces of vermin. Discovering that, he flings the connecting door to Ty-Leah and Junior's area wide open, walking right up on the contractors. "You drop what you have in your hands and go work on that wall in the next room or you leave this property! You have ten seconds to make your decision before I have you arrested!" Bobby demands at the top of his lungs.

The workers run out of the room dropping what they tried to steal, Bobby keeping eyes on them, as Mike bellows "If any of you try that shit again, you're all going to jail!" "Megan, call the cops. Do it now." TreMarion barks, tossing his phone in her direction. Catching it, Megan complies, Tynie going up to the door to that off-limits area. "Mike, Bobby, you're under the homeowner's orders to stand down. The homeowner has mandated that another relative contact the police. We heard you two bellowing because Mike honored another homeowner's order by keeping this door open. Those guys and their boss are being prosecuted to the fullest extents of local, state, and federal law. Least, that's what the homeowner just told my ass." Tynie articulates. Megan welcomes the cops in, leading them to the area in question, and the perps, as Bobby and Mike stand down.

Tynie and Megan explain what they heard, Bobby and Mike filling in some of the rest, as TreMarion's sought out. The cops ask about the "local, state, and federal law" prosecution, receiving quite the diatribe in return. "Megan, you ever rebuilt a wall before?" Tynie diverts. "No, and I can tell that Bobby and Mike won't let us." Megan recounts. Leading that slew of perps out, the cops tell TreMarion there will be courtdates approaching. "We show when we're properly served. Not before." TreMarion recoils. Leaving after that, the cops wind up having the construction truck towed and impounded. "Hang on, I got an idea. Daddy, you think your insurance will cover a concrete wall being put in?" Tynie wonders. "I know for a fact it won't." TreMarion answers.

"Simple solution, Dad. We go out for a bit, divide and conquer. The ladies and you take the kids shopping, Bobby and I cover getting the materials for that damn wall. The bank run Tynie described for her and Bobby happens, most likely tomorrow. We meet up again here, only calling between each other if more shit hits. Beyond that, when you get served for those courtdates, expect all of us to appear. After you tell us the day, time and courtroom." Mike plans. "You all heard the man." TreMarion eludes, proudly smiling.

Wrangling up the kids, they all depart, Tynie locking up. Two SUV's taken, Mike's plan is enacted, the family returning two hours later. TreMarion has the kids with him in the living room shortly after returning home, Megan and Tynie loading the new purchases for Ty-Leah and Junior into their room. Mike and Bobby have those wall-rebuilding materials strewn all over the place, Mike refuting "No babe, I'm not letting you be a part of this. Bobby's not allowing Tynie to, and neither's Dad. You two go help Dad with the kids, we'll be safe." Kissing their husband's cheeks again, Tynie props the door open, Megan insuring "Dad told her to do that. Said it was a personal preference thing." Not contesting it, Mike and Bobby set right to work, as the ladies help TreMarion with the kids.

"I hope Mike and Bobby understand that I forbid the re-arranging to transpire today. I don't want that done until Bobby and Tynie can take care of their latest banking matters, at the very least." TreMarion determines. "I don't want them doing that today anyway, Daddy. By the time that damn wall's in, it'll be near dusk as it is. Aside from torching some papers, after that wall's in, the business end of our day is done." Tynie renders. "Megan, you and Tynie watch the kids. If anything's getting torched in my house, it's done by me." TreMarion intends.

"The papers are in a black grocery bag, beside the fridge. I put me and Mike's in with Tynie and Bobby's." Megan notifies. That line causes TreMarion to retrieve his papers, the ones to be torched, and gather them up with the others. Revealing a minigrill from under the kitchen bar, in a few groups, those papers are soon up in flumes of smoke. Letting the minigrill cool off, TreMarion announces "As soon as Bobby and Mike are done, so is the business end of our day." Bobby and Mike come out for a break, hear that, and agree "That's fair."

Tynie and Megan get up, going right to their husbands' sides, Tynie insists first "Babe, sit down. Relax a bit; I'll get you a beer." Megan repeats that, only to see TreMarion pulling out four beers from the fridge. Trying something different, TreMarion orders "Ty-Leah, Junior, Cody, come get your sodas. Don't run." The kids obey, Megan, Tynie, Bobby and Mike realizing "That's not a half bad way to go about it." Serving their husbands and then taking theirs, Tynie and Megan see the kids served before the family elder gets his. "Hubby, I don't know if you heard, but we're not leaving until that damn wall's in. We're also not going to resolve our banking matters until tomorrow. Then, Megan and I have a HUGE shopping spree to do for Ty-Leah and Junior's room. Cody's going with us, but that means you, Mike and Daddy are to hang back here. We'll regroup after the shopping spree because, and I don't know if you heard this or not, but Daddy doesn't want any more running done today." Tynie recalls. "Mike and I heard part of that, yeah. Thanks babe." Bobby gratifies, kissing his wife's cheek. "I didn't…" Megan begins. "Ah. Work with it. Tynie has a good idea, especially with what we found with that damn entertainment center." Mike interrupts.

Sitting down and sipping their drinks, Tynie leans over to check the progress of that damn wall. "Just tighten the perimeter of that wall, and a few more panels to it, and we're done. I said "we're" on purpose. My fingers are longer and scrawnier that Bobby's and Mike's. I figure, they can extend their break, spot me as I tighten both sides of the perimeter, then add those panels. Bam, one damn wall done, in one damn day!" Tynie proffers. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Bobby declines "No babe, you won't do that. Only if Dad sanctions it will you do any sort of work around here, that or emergencies."

"We won't be able to get the outside done today, Dad. We don't have the bricks you wanted for it." Mike concerns. "Yeah, yet. Tynie and Megan aren't the only ones to go on a, as Tynie called it, HUGE shopping spree tomorrow." TreMarion concocts. Megan and Tynie share a look, Megan protesting "There's no way I want Mike to work too hard on that wall. I don't think Tynie's too keen on Bobby overworking on that wall, either. I'd much rather she and I switch out with those two when those bricks are to be put in. I imagine Tynie can teach me that, and the kids should have time with Bobby and Mike like they have with me and Tynie today." "Daddy, quick question. When, pray tell, did you tell Megan just how hardcore a tomboy I used to be?" Tynie inquires. "It doesn't matter, Tynie. There's no way I was going to sanction you and Megan doing those bricks." TreMarion condemns.

"Megan, nice try sis." Tynie forfeits. "Mike, after we finish these beers, you and I need to lock down Ty-Leah and Junior's room. Then, we finish the inside of that wall. Dad permitting, after that we spend some time with the kids." Bobby reconsiders. "Now, securing an area, Tynie and I can do that!" Megan contests, causing Tynie to leap to her feet. "Them doing that, I will sanction." TreMarion decodes, seeing the ladies enter the kids' room and lock down everything Ty-Leah and Junior own that isn't in their new beds.

Returning to their spouses, and their beers, Tynie and Megan divert to clear from the kids' sodas. Finally sitting down, Megan and Tynie get briefly kissed as their spouses return to working on that damn wall. "Megan, while the guys are having time with the kids, you and I are massaging them. That'll give Daddy time to do what he wants with that minigrill. Yes, I'll teach you how to massage your man if you need me to." Tynie premeditates. "Man, you best hope Megan asks my wife to teach her how to give a massage. If Megan doesn't, you're missing out!" Bobby brags. "That good, huh?" Mike teases. "The best." Bobby gloats, the two men restarting their work. Megan looks Tynie in the eyes, Tynie assuming "I've been asked. Like I said, no problem." "I didn't hear Megan ask Aunt Tynie anything." Ty-Leah conflicts. "I didn't either, but hey, it works." Cody revels. "Aunt Tynie doesn't know how to relax." Junior pines.

"She does, guys. She's just trying to show me, and you all, that she's not afraid to teach. It's alright." Megan interprets. TreMarion arises, clearing from that minigrill, he mopes "Just wish I knew of a good spa." "Daddy, no. You're not suffering like that. Lay out face down when you get back in here." Tynie contradicts. "Alright." TreMarion concedes, soon obeying his daughter. Teaching Megan step-by-step again, Tynie gets the family elder more relaxed than he's been in what seems like ages. Once he's off the floor, TreMarion retakes the seat of authority. "Tynie, you've not lost your touch. Megan, you were just taught by the best masseuse I've ever known." TreMarion broadcasts. "Daddy!" Tynie squeaks. "She's honored, embarrassed but honored. I don't get the embarrassed part, though." Megan translates. "Flattery always makes her blush." TreMarion covers. Tynie's chuckling with her mouth closed, her cheeks redness fading.

With the inside wall eventually put in, Mike and Bobby call the construction done for today, and re-enter the living room. "Both of you lay out face down. Your wives insist on massaging you. Here and now from what I was told." TreMarion imparts. Mike and Bobby shrug, then comply, Tynie and Megan starting their massages. "Ohh baby…" Tynie repeatedly worries, her finding more tense spots in Bobby's back than usual. "I'll be fine, sugar. You're seeing to that." Bobby'd answer every time, the last repeat of that statement finally soothing his wife. "There's a Jacuzzi in this house, one I don't want. There were two entities that did unspeakable things in it, and I don't want any semblance of their influence in this house. That removal is already slated for another time. I'll speak with Bobby and Mike tomorrow, while the ladies and kids are out on that shopping spree, to discuss the rest of the changes I want done around here. I don't mean just in this house, either." TreMarion renounces.

"Ooh babe, on that note, we may want to temporarily secure certain items around here. I mean we can always swing by in the morning to pick them up, then run to the bank then regroup with the family." Tynie administers. "That's too much trouble." TreMarion worries. Helping their husbands off the floor, Tynie learns that those checks remained on Bobby. Pulling them from his pocket, she checks the condition, learning they were nearly pristine. The judge that issued those checks calls, wanting to speak to Bobby. "I've not made it to the bank yet, your honor. There's been some major remodeling that I've done at my father in law's, with my brother in law's help after we had issues with contractors." Bobby admits. "I heard all about your complications today, Bobby. I was calling to advise you that those checks will go through without incident. I can assure you of that. Cash them at your leisure. Oh, and if you can, put your father in law on the line." The judge admonishes.

Bobby complies, TreMarion learning that there will be no courtdate against those contractors. "ICE has them now, the entire group. They were illegals working under assumed names, even the boss. You will not be disturbed further about them." The judge revises. Thanking the judge, TreMarion prognosticates "Tynie and Bobby will cash those checks top of business tomorrow. The major remodeling is going to take the rest of tomorrow to finish." "That's entirely understandable." The judge closes, hanging up. Handing Tynie the phone he just used, TreMarion repeats "Those contractors, right on up to the boss were illegals. ICE has them, and we don't have any courtdates coming up from them. Just found out."

"That works!" Tynie accredits, the other adults agreeing in their own way.

"You all are not stopping me." Megan alerts, going for her phone. Calling Petri's she orders in a late lunch, explaining about the "major remodeling." Hearing the order will take just under an hour to be delivered, Megan rebukes "Petri, you're getting paid for this. There's no way I'm going to allow someone who's been good to this family to go unpaid for what they provide." Conceding to her wishes, Petri hangs up. "Did he just…" Tynie begins. "Yeah, he did." TreMarion finishes, calling Petri back. Explaining the family's disdain for Petri not taking payment, the family elder constitutes "Besides man, you have a payroll and other expenses to consider. We know you're honored by our being such a repeat customer set, but that's not a way to honor us." "I get it." Petri understands, the two men hanging up.

Looking at the time on his phone, TreMarion reckons "Given the fact there's a lot to be done tomorrow, after we eat, you all should go home. We'll arrange for a day of just family time later. There are more matters that need tended to first." Ty-Leah and Cody hug, exchanging kisses on the cheek, then Cody and Junior simply hug. "You can do that again, and more than just before we leave. I'm sorry; I should have said that sooner." Megan regrets. "Just not all the time." TreMarion amends. "Like Aunt Tynie said: that works!" Junior restates, Cody and Ty-Leah nodding.

Sitting around the living room, the latest rounds of drinks cleared from, they relax together. This time, when the door's knocked on, Mike answers it, laying out the pizzas as Tynie rushes to pay Petri. "Yeah, a Megan already covered it." Petri stalls. Hugging Petri, and planting the tip in his pocket, Tynie recants "Not the tip she didn't!" "Is she always this slick?" Petri wonders. "Yep." Mike dubs. Seeing Tynie secure the house, Petri doesn't witness Mike getting playfully slapped on the arm. "You shit!" Tynie kids. Laughing, Mike doesn't answer that, Tynie announcing "Get what you want guys!" Leading the kids to it first, Megan and TreMarion begin a chain reaction of people getting pizza. Tynie doubles back, getting sodas for everyone, as there are a few people who have to drive home.

Sitting down again in the living room, Tynie recognizes "It still feels weird, my not taking charge. I've stepped on some of y'all's toes, I know it. That was far from intentional, and I hope my motives were understood." "We'd tell you directly if there was an issue with you stepping on toes, Tynie. You didn't, by the way." TreMarion reconstitutes.

Recounting what Tynie did to Petri, Mike reclaims "She's one of the slickest women I've ever met!" "I don't know whether to be honored or embarrassed by that." Tynie retorts. "Your face is already going for both, Tynie. You're red as a beet!" Megan reveals. "Oh hell no!" Tynie giggles. Recapping how TreMarion embarrassed Tynie, Megan defends her own statement. "Wait Mama. You mean to tell us that Tynie's not taking charge is a chance for her to relax? Even be girly, after she was a hard-cored tomboy?" Cody interrogates. "Hardcore, and yes." Megan amends. Eating in silence, Tynie's flushed red cheeks say it all anyway.

As the meal ends, Mike and Bobby clear from everything, as Megan and Tynie help TreMarion with the kids. Readying Ty-Leah and Junior to end their day, the ladies are met by their spouses. Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior go through their little regimen of hugs and kisses again, the adults hugging amongst themselves. Promising to call if he needs them, TreMarion watches as the other adults see themselves out. Locking up behind them, Mike gets his wife and son into their SUV. Leaving at the same time, the day for most of the family is officially done.

TreMarion checks Ty-Leah and Junior's room, promising "Tomorrow you'll have more, I swear it." Murmuring their love, Ty-Leah and Junior are kissed by the family elder, whom takes to his own area. With two of the family's three kids already tucked in, TreMarion takes the chance to rest, listening to the monitors.

Making it back home, Tynie gets Bobby inside and comfortable, then locks up. Megan and Cody are relaxing on the couch by the time Mike has their home secured, taking his place on the couch. The late lunch was huge, they all had many slices of pizza, so dinner's not really considered necessary. Mike and Bobby do one thing that worries their wives, groaning as they stretched out on the couch. "If Daddy'd let me…." Tynie initiates. "Dad's not the only one who won't let you babe. I wasn't going to." Bobby contests. Mike says the same things to Megan, Cody adding "Besides that Mama, Tynie's not the only one that should relax. I know Daddy and Bobby can't do that much right now, but it beats TreMarion getting scammed or hurt. It beats you and Tynie getting hurt too!" "You sound like…" Mike begins. "Tynie, I know." Cody finishes. Relaxing there as a family for a bit, they set off to end today as well after a matter of a couple hours.

Once Cody's in bed, and their phone is charging, Megan and Mike kiss as they lay back. Separating from that, Megan swears "I love you Mike." Vowing his love back, he covers them up, as she smiles at him. "You must be exhausted." Megan concerns. Mike nods, regretting "Sorry baby." Cuddling up to her husband, Megan rebuts "Don't be. Today was wild for me too." Holding her, they fall asleep, Cody snoring away by that moment.

Tynie and Bobby are still up, her taking a dose of those pills with a soda, with him at her side. Pocketing the closed bottle, she holsters their phone to her side, and ponders "Anything else you want me to do, sexy?" Opening his arms, Bobby invites "Come here, and tell me truthfully, if you feel any better than you did first thing this morning." Taking the invitation to be held, Tynie does as he asked, and her answer surprises the ever-lovin' shit out of Bobby. "Yes, I mean every word, gorgeous." Tynie assents. Kissing her passionately, Bobby lets that answer sink in, the shock of it subsiding. After the kiss, Tynie stares into her man's eyes, as he does hers, the two not speaking for a moment.

Tynie wraps her arms tighter around Bobby's waist and suddenly weeps "What happened to our paradise? Where did it go?" "My paradise is you. I know yours is me, and you proved it again today. I'm honored by that, babe. Now, about us having paradise outside of our love, we will again. Sooner than you think. I know you doubt that now, but I ask you to trust me." Bobby sates. "I do trust you." Tynie oaths through her breath. A few more minutes pass, then Tynie contemplates "Are you saying once we get Daddy's house liberated of it's past, then our family's past will officially be buried once and for all? Are you saying that once we rid of every influence that the two most recent assholes had on our home, then the history of hell we've suffered as man and wife will effectively have met it's maker?" "Definitely. Daddy's house first though dammit! Ours, and if Mike wants it still, his, wait!" Tynie celebrates. "That was the plan." Bobby assures.

Leading her back towards their room, Bobby's steps are slower than usual, Tynie rescinding "I have half a mind to carry you. You've worked yourself ragged today, baby." Not really wanting her to, Bobby smirks, his wife taking him into her arms. "I know you, sexy. You don't like it when I do this, but you're exhausted." Tynie justifies. "Babe, no. Set me down, please." Bobby requests. Tynie does, their trek to the master bedroom restarting from the center of the hallway. "I won't do that again, but there's a catch. You have to arrange with Mike for his house to not be cleansed until this weekend. We can do ours around that time as well, to give you days off from working like a fuckin' dog." Tynie relents. "Sounds good to me, I can make that happen. Tomorrow." Bobby pre-plans, their conversation again ending. Winding up at their bed's edge, her pockets are emptied and their phone's charged before either one lays down. Kissing him as she covers them up, they bask in some more affection, and then Tynie whispers her love to Bobby…. In Italian. Whispering his love in kind, they fall against the bed, Bobby mentioning "By the way babe, when I set the phone to charge, I anchored the checks under it and set an alarm for morning."

"Grazie…" Tynie murmurs, the exhaustion of today reeking in her voice. Holding her spouse close, Tynie confesses "You did it sexy, you liberated me. I didn't say anything in front of the others, because the liberation I feel is a very deep and private one. I can't thank you enough." Kissing her temple, Bobby regards "That's because you don't have to." Falling asleep on that note, Tynie and Bobby's day closes out a bit later, than the rest in the family.

What started out as a despondent day for Tynie, ended much better than expected. Yeah, they had complications, but that's become the unfortunate norm for the family. After some remodeling at TreMarion's, there are two houses to be cleansed of the last, and most recent, shitty influences in their kin. As much won't happen until this weekend, and that's because, there are several shopping sprees and a bank run to be made. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are really growing and bonding, which is a celebration in and of itself. As for Tynie taking charge, the men of the family made that pretty much impossible for her, with reasonable exclusions.

Something the family doesn't know, only Bobby does, is this bank run will genuinely reinstate his and Tynie's gifts of money to those who've encumbered their past in shit. Papers were torched, people were arrested, and an ass got kicked, all in one day. There's one thing that the adults feel, liberation, which is a concept that for now is outside the mental grasp of the kids. Tynie's the most liberated of them all, Bobby learning as much before they slumbered. Tomorrow's just as stacked a day as today was, but the adults hope: it'll be one of the last like that for a good while.

Although it wasn't said, in many ways, this statement's true. For Tynie and Bobby, as well as their family, they now are on the way to a:

Reconstructed Paradise…


	224. Ch 224

Title: A break…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The next morning, Tynie's up before anyone in the family, kissing Bobby's cheek as she exits the bed. Feeling refreshed, she grabs the phone and her pills, entirely out of habit. Travelling across the house, she hopes that every move she made in the master bedroom hadn't yet woken Bobby. Making it to the kitchen, she's happy and yet nervous, preparing their breakfast. Rolling over in bed, Bobby notices his wife, their phone, and her pills are out of the room. Grasping up those checks, he decides to tail her. Being stealthy quiet about it, Bobby doesn't make his presence known until Tynie looks up from the stove, seeing him sit at the kitchen bar. "Hubby, I was going to serve you breakfast in bed. You worked so hard yesterday." Tynie gripes, with a big smile on her face. Arising to meet her, Bobby refutes "You didn't have to do that honey. Here, we take this on, together."

Smiling as they did so, Tynie and Bobby's morning is already looking brighter than many before it. Serving one another, she poses "Honey, would you mind, after we eat, checking those checks to see if both our names are on them?" "No. Why?" Bobby asks back. "I figure this, if both our names are on them, I can get them processed by the bank. You can go ahead and go on to Daddy's, help him with Ty-Leah and Junior. When I get the checks processed, I'll meet you there. We can deal with the whole sliding money into trust funds another day. After we found evidence of vermin in Ty-Leah and Junior's room, I thought it best to get that damn wall, and those two shopping sprees done. That way, should Mike or Daddy have issues with the bank allowing us to slide money into the trusts, we can arrange it for them to be in a banker's face when we do it, you know… redefine direct consent?!" Tynie theorizes. "Not before I do this…." Bobby protests, going in for a passionate kiss, in one move. Separating from that, they finish the meal, clean up from it, and sit to examine those checks.

Something strikes Bobby, whom goes for their phone. Calling the residential insurance agency, he gets a high rank, and explains his reason for the call. "Really? Your father in law was told that?!" The high rank asks. "Yes. He was told repeatedly that if the home improvement costs don't get covered by him alone, the insurance WILLL NOT cover it." Bobby verifies. "I can fax proof that he was misinformed." The high rank offers. "Send it straight to my father in law. Note that I called you to check on that." Bobby insists, giving TreMarion's fax number. "I'm faxing him now." The agent swears, hanging up. Kissing his cheek as their phone gets holstered; Tynie praises "That was amazing."

Not even five minutes later, TreMarion calls, this time Tynie answers it. "Daddy, let me explain. Bobby and I were discussing our plan for before we come over. He and I had just gotten to the part about your home insurance when he elected to investigate the claims you made based on what the malignant fucktard…. I mean your insurance guy… told you. That's why you were directly faxed. Bobby wanted you to receive that immediately, and apparently so did that malignant fucktard's boss." Tynie explains. "Oh, Ok. Thanks." TreMarion honors.

"Now Daddy, the best Bobby and I can do is come straight over from the bank. There are some checks we have to put into his account. We've decided against using the consents you and Mike gave us yesterday. We determined it was better, given the recurrent scams we've encountered as a family, to have either you or Mike present when we pump funds into those trusts. We call it redefining direct consent." Tynie renders. "That's reasonable." TreMarion deems. "Great, we'll see ya soon. We love ya." Tynie closes, receiving love back before the call's ended. Holstering their phone again, Tynie implies "It's show time." Hugging her tightly, Bobby defers "Not yet it isn't." Kissing passionately, they delay leaving, until the affection's separated. Walking her to his SUV, Bobby recalls "Malignant fucktard… nice one." "Yeah it was. God, it feels so good to not have to raise hell anymore." Tynie relays, with relaxation all over her face. Hopping into the SUV, after he'd locked the house, Bobby leans in and whispers "I'll make you feel even better than that. Tonight." "Oooh!" Tynie squeals. Driving on, Bobby and Tynie's day is still looking better than many before it.

Arriving at the bank, the couple walks in hand-in-hand. Those checks are soon endorsed by Tynie, whom then notices Bobby's name isn't on any of them. The clerk's about to bitch regarding Tynie using Bobby's account, when a manager intervenes, and handles the couple's reason for being at the bank. "You best answer this honestly. How fast can my wife and I access those funds?!" Bobby threatens. "According to the printout you're about to get: immediately." The manager swears, giving said document to Bobby. Leaving side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby disregard the ruckus that clerks' starting, now the couple heads on to TreMarion's.

Mike calls, Tynie answering it, as Bobby's driving this time. "I don't trust businesses as far as Megan can fake an orgasm within their earshot right now, dude." Tynie cautions. "Damn! What just happened?!" Mike ponders, getting updated right after. "You've done enough. I've got this." Mike promises. Exchanging love, and apologizing for her analogy, they nearly hang up. "I'm not upset with that Tynie. Relax." Mike desists, the call ending mutually. Again holstering their phone, Tynie sits back, as Bobby recognizes "You were amazing with that."

Smiling together, the couple arrives at TreMarion's, just as Mike finishes updating Megan. TreMarion already told them what Bobby pulled off with the insurance company, and he's now watching the kids. Tynie stuns the entire group, insistently making a big brunch for them all, as Bobby locks up. Megan goes to help TreMarion with the kids, leaving Bobby and Mike to sit back. "I didn't know if any of y'all ate yet. I decided to do this before any more business around here is handled. I don't yet know if Daddy, Mike and Bobby have concretely decided about installing bricks into that wall. Frankly, I think siding may be better. Less injury risk, and after how far Bobby had to go to get the claims of that malignant fucktard… I mean Daddy's insurance guy… refuted, it may be best as an option. I believe the adults in this area know how far I don't trust businesses right now. Due to the graphic nature of my current distrust, I'm not repeating it in the presence of children." Tynie announces.

"Yeah, Tynie's not the only one with that current graphic distrust of businesses around here." Megan presumes, all the other adults nodding to agree. Thinking over what he'd just heard, TreMarion decides "I didn't take Tynie advising us to do siding as her taking charge. I've thought about it, and she has a damn fine idea. Mike, Bobby, we're not getting bricks. We're getting siding, and for now, all you're siding is the outside of that damn wall you just put in. The rest will be replaced after it wears out or a storm takes it out." Megan gets up; helping Tynie serve everyone, as they sit down Tynie's praised by Megan for calling the insurance guy a "malignant fucktard."

After the meal, Bobby and Mike clean up, as Megan and Tynie plan half of the shopping they're to commit. "No sis, there's an easier avenue. Bobby and Mike pick the siding, but we save where the box says what color and type it is. That way, when a storm or time wears out the siding, we know what kind and color to go after. Daddy goes with us, shopping for Ty-Leah and Junior, and we reconvene here. That way, Bobby and Mike can claim they got consent before we left the home that's under improvement. Long as Daddy keeps that fax on him, we're golden." Tynie counters. "You forgot something, Tynie. We take Dad's phone. Bobby takes yours. Other than emergencies, the voicemail is to be used. Not just while we're out, either. When we reconvene, the phones are left by Dad." Megan corrects. "I'm alright with that!" TreMarion consents. Bobby and Mike agree, and then they all regroup. With the kids ready to leave, the family exits TreMarion's, Tynie locking up.

Retaining the plan Megan and Tynie created, the family's only out for a matter of two hours. Returning to the family elder's house, Tynie and Megan are allowed in by TreMarion, whom again watches the kids. Unloading Bobby's SUV, the ladies soon have Ty-Leah and Junior's room fully restocked. Bobby and Mike diverted from the main entryway of the house, to set the siding down by where they're due to install it.

Coming back inside, all phones are laid by the family elder's recliner, as Tynie and Megan go about distributing sodas. Sipping those together, the family doesn't converse, nor do their phones sound off. Soon nearing the end of those sodas, TreMarion reprimands "This area getting re-arranged is not happening right now. I decided against it, because you all have done so much around here as it is. The strongest I'll allow is that entertainment center getting replaced. There's a catch, the replacement must be delivered when we're all present. Only in the event of furniture needing replaced around this wing of the house will I permit a re-arranging. That, and in the coming days, we'll need to rid of that damn Jacuzzi." "I see no reason why we can't knock both of those out today, Dad. Trust me to handle that. Tynie's done enough for us, business-interaction wise." Megan precludes. TreMarion nods, then they all end the sodas, Tynie and Bobby clearing from the cans.

As that couple heads for the living room, Megan surprises the entire family, calling a department store. "Yeah, delivery order reserved under Megan Logan. Send it to…." Megan initiates, giving TreMarion's address. "It'll be delivered within the next two hours." The agent from that store resounds. Accepting that, Megan hangs up, and holsters her phone before a swarm of dropped jaws. Collecting himself, Mike takes that phone, calling a repo-and-removal company. "Yeah, a removal order reserved under the name Mike Logan, but attention Tynie Goren.." Mike begins, also giving TreMarion's address. "Three hours, best I can do." Agreeing to that, Mike hangs up. "Ok you two, that was slick!" Tynie gloats.

"Tynie, Mama and Daddy thought you knew. You're a great teacher!" Cody jests. "Ohh hell no!" Tynie chortles, everyone else laughing. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie proclaims "I'm just gonna go disconnect, as Daddy called it, that damn Jacuzzi." "Not without a spotter you aren't." Bobby scolds, following her. Finding the Jacuzzi in question, Tynie reproaches "I bet Daddy'll be glad when this fuckin' thing's gone!" Watching her closely, Bobby notices his wife making short order of disconnecting the Jacuzzi. Assuring that the water for it is off, Tynie and Bobby leave that area entirely. Tynie notices something, asking her husband "Did you move the cleaning stuff?" "No beauty, Mike did. He told me he did that right when he got here. That dumpster has it now, as well it should. Yeah, Dad's covering that later. Not until the siding's up, from what Mike was told." Bobby repeats.

Re-entering the living room, Tynie has Bobby's keys to the SUV in hand, hollering "Yo Mike, catch! There are two cases of Heineken with you and Megan's names all over 'em! Back end, left hand side!" Tossing the keys into the air, Tynie's surprised when Mike catches them, kisses Megan's cheek, and honors her directions in one move. The kids see that too, everyone in the home now, sitting down and simultaneously laughing. Finding those Heineken cases, Mike discovers a three pack of juices with a note that reads "I ain't about to be unequal, man. These are for sweets. Tynie." "Plotting little shit." Mike chuckles, moving all that to Megan's SUV, and then securing both.

Heading back into the house, Mike brings Bobby's keys to Tynie, smiling the entire time. "Ok Tynie, what did you plot this time?" Megan inquires. "I didn't have the heart to get you and Mike Heineken without getting Cody his own drinks." Tynie answers. "She didn't…." Cody starts. "Yeah, she did. A three pack of boxes. Your favorite flavor, too." Mike recalls. Cody arises before everyone, approaching Tynie; he hugs her at the knees. Thanking her at the same move, he returns to his seat, and holds Ty-Leah's hand. Allowing themselves time to kiss their wives' cheeks and promise to be safe, Bobby and Mike exit, then heading to start putting that siding in.

The entertainment center arrives ahead of schedule, Megan being the sole adult they answer to. Once installed, she tells the delivery guys in no uncertain terms to leave the property. Complying, that set of men cross paths with the people supposed to remove that Jacuzzi. Tynie deals with that group, and in less than half an hour, the Jacuzzi's gone, and so are those guys, both without incident. Closing but not locking the front door, Tynie doubles back, soon discovering the entertainment center isn't set up right, her directing "Megan, spot me. Daddy, love ya. Kids, go be closer to TreMarion for about twenty minutes." Complying as they were called out, Tynie's compacted to re-arrange how the entertainment center is set up, her timeline being just right to get the job done.

Uncurling around the entertainment center, Tynie looks up, seeing Bobby holding a beer for her. "Ohh…" Tynie purrs, taking it, as she checks for injuries. Leaning down, so his lips are by her ear, Bobby whispers "I'm fine, beautiful." Megan did the same thing to Mike, receiving the same answer. "We should have that wall done by the end of the day." Mike promises. "That may very well be, but there's no way Megan and I are going to allow our men to not sit back and relax while having these beers!" Tynie chides. "She's not lying." Megan taunts, causing Mike and Bobby to take a seat. Following them, Megan and Tynie notice the kids and TreMarion were already served drinks. Having those as a group, before long, Megan and Tynie again tackle clean-up. They spend a little more time together, and then Mike and Bobby kiss their wives' cheeks, before returning to installing that siding. A full three hours later, Mike and Bobby come back inside, locking the house behind themselves. Tynie leaps to her feet, getting them beers, as Megan tails her to serve the others.

"It didn't take as long as we expected. It's done, and cleaned up." Mike informs, referring to the siding. That's Bobby's cue to stash the piece of box from that siding which says what color and kind it is, as much being secured in a drawer for now. "Yo Tynie, catch! My SUV, back end, right hand side! Get two bags and bring 'em in!" Megan hollers, chucking her keys into the air. Setting her beer down, Tynie catches the keys, kisses both of Bobby's cheeks, and honors that order, all in one maneuver.

Only being out of the house a few minutes, Tynie re-enters, securing the front door. With a bag on both arms, Megan's keys in her pocket, the beer she left behind is taken in hand. Megan shows to Tynie's hip, distributing the bags, only to be given her keys. Finishing their beers together, Tynie kisses Bobby, as Megan does Mike. After that affection TreMarion insists "Mike, Bobby, after all the work you two put in to my house, you will shower. Here. Matter of fact, there are two showers you can use, go ahead." Taking the bags Megan gave them, Mike and Bobby obey. Tynie and Megan take over watching the kids, leaving TreMarion to relax.

Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are just chattering away, Megan and Tynie joining in when it's right. TreMarion does the same as the ladies, time sliding by before Mike and Bobby make it back to the family. Sitting down as their wives are distracted, Bobby and Mike keep quiet until Ty-Leah squeals "Mike! Uncle Bobby! Join us!" "Ok honey." Mike soothes, Bobby restating it. Tynie laughs at that small exchange, as do Megan and TreMarion. "Do we have more running to do?" Junior concerns. "Not today, Junior. We've gone out and about enough. There will be more running done, but it's not to be done today." TreMarion declines. "We got shot down, Tynie. I found out after I sent you to my SUV." Megan remembers. "You guys have houses to get in order though…" TreMarion mopes. "Yeah, about that, Dad. I did some checking, and was able to confirm you having legal custody of Ty-Leah and Junior. Since you're the family elder, and for their safety, yours comes first. Especially in light of some discoveries that were made before we put that wall up. Bobby and I talked, and he insists that my house go before his, because of me and Megan having Cody." Mike recollects.

"Brother, are you insinuating what the hell I think you're insinuating?!" Tynie ponders. "Yes." Mike chimes. "Mike, what kind of scotch is your favorite?" TreMarion wonders. "Your brand, actually." Mike reveals. Bobby gets up, aiding the family elder in serving the adults the scotch, then getting the kids teas. Delivering that all, Bobby and TreMarion retake their seats. Enjoying those as a family, nothing further is discussed for a while. Clearing from them, Megan and Tynie get a direct sightline on the men interacting with the kids. "Sis, I gotta say it. Mike, doing that….it was pretty fuckin' sweet." Tynie gratifies. "Yeah, that's what I told him." Megan reacts.

Deciding then to make them all something to eat, Megan and Tynie don't intrude on the interactions between the children and the men in the family. Situating it to the kitchen bar as soon as they can, Megan and Tynie go into the living room. "We don't mean to be rude, but meal's on." Tynie interrupts. Taking the kids to it first, the men go last; eventually TreMarion's living room is again full of people. At the end of the meal, Mike and Bobby refuse Megan and Tynie from cleaning up, TreMarion again relaxing.

Soon as the living room is again full, the family spends a couple hours together. Ty-Leah and Junior are readied to end their day, but this time they're set in the day bed that's now in the living room. Everyone keeps to the other parts of their farewell regimen, then exchanges hugs amongst themselves. "Daddy, are you sure…." Tynie worries. "I'm certain honey." TreMarion considers. Accepting that with a nod, Tynie leads the others outside, with Mike locking up. Bumping into Tynie, Mike insures "If he needs us, he'll call. I know you want to do more, but trust that." "Ok dude. See ya later." Tynie responds, Bobby waiting on her. As they leave, Tynie feels just as relaxed as she did this morning. Megan does too, Mike and Cody soon learning as much.

Driving on home, Tynie premeditates "I know one very sexy man that's getting a full massage. Before we go on with any plans my honey may have for our night." "Excuse me? Who's getting massaged? It isn't just me, luscious." Bobby protests. Giggling at that, she gets them home, ironically timing that perfectly with when Mike gets his wife and son to their house. The irony isn't disclosed, but it remains, Bobby's and Mike's SUV's getting unloaded before anything else is done.

All three houses in the family are later secured, with every item brought inside and put away. Ty-Leah and Junior enjoy movie time with TreMarion, whom is at last allowed to relax much more than he'd grown accustomed to. That relaxation sticks around until it's time to put Ty-Leah and Junior to bed for the night. Doing that, one at a time, TreMarion showers and retires to his area. Listening to the sounds of his grandchildren snoring, the family elder sleeps better than he has in a while.

In Mike's house, Cody's readied to end his day by Megan, prior to them also having some movie time. When their son falls asleep, Mike puts him to bed, Megan awaiting her spouse after shutting down the living room' s entertainment center. Cracking the door between their room and Cody's, Mike and Megan soon start to catch up on lost intimate time. Tonight's made into a wild one by those two, seemingly every minute of missed out lovemaking is replaced by memorable and intense sex.

As for Tynie and Bobby, their evening doesn't go by like the other two households. Starting that off with shared massages, they spend time in both the sauna and Jacuzzi. With all that shut off, Tynie and Bobby make a way to their room. Walking hip-to-hip towards their bed, Bobby's stunned when his wife spins around, grabs his dick, and sultrily unveils "I've wanted you for days…." Picking her up off the ground, Bobby feels Tynie's legs spreading around his hips. Hungrily kissing him, Tynie feels Bobby cup the back of her head. Dropping them against the mattress, with him on top, Bobby fucks his wife wildly. Pulling their lips apart, Tynie starts screaming, mewling, and moaning. Grunting and growling in time with his thrusts, Bobby shows off his more animalistic side. Overcome by orgasm, Tynie wails Bobby's name, and trembles from head-to-toe beneath him. Holding her as he kept going, Bobby loses his own battle with release, cumming so hard he howls the entire time. Petting down his back, Tynie breathlessly honors her husbands' prowess. "I love you." Bobby vows, through a few pants. "I love you too." Tynie softly oaths, feeling him slump out of her.

Laid out on top of his wife, Bobby worries about his weight discomforting Tynie. "Don't be worried. I love having all those muscles all around me. I cherish having your hot body so close to me." Tynie asserts. Feeling him recover, Tynie slurs "Oooh, you want a wild night…" Kissing her just as hungrily as he got earlier, Bobby huskily says "I do." Picking up their intimacy from where it was left off, Tynie and Bobby don't wind up falling asleep until the wee hours of the morning.

Even with a few bumps in the road, today was much better than so many before it. TreMarion's house is nearly in order, only a round of cleaning supply shopping to make now. Mike's and Bobby's homes will be put into a better place after that's over with, and for good reason. The kids are growing and bonding, and as for the adults, things are at last looking a lot better.

The wall that was taken out at TreMarion's got replaced, people got put in their place, and the last bit of T and Sasha's influence got thrown away. Add TreMarion getting new siding put on his house, and a new entertainment center, and the business end of the day was a good one. Tynie and Bobby had better luck at the bank than they'd expected, even with a dumbass clerk involved. Some things got looked into, and what was discovered should serve to better the family's future. Tomorrow's not nearly as stacked as the past couple days were, which is a break for everyone. With Tynie and Bobby's paradise being reconstructed, for those they love, today also was:

A break from the high-tension unfortunate cycle….


	225. Ch 225

Title: Back on Track….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Tynie, Bobby, Mike, and Megan all slept in the next morning, waking one right behind the other. Cody awakens shortly after his parents kiss and get dressed, nobody knowing what this day will bring. Tynie and Bobby kiss before dressing, with her waiting for him on the bed's edge afterwards. Bobby doesn't keep his wife waiting long, getting their phone and her pills. Soon sitting side-by-side, they have a conversation, a debate really, about whether or not to go to TreMarion's.

"Babe, this will be the first time that house has been deep-cleaned since all that shit with T and Sasha blew out. Oh God! I hope Daddy's custody of Ty-Leah and Junior went through!" Tynie panics. Kissing her lips briefly, Bobby soothes "Sit back baby, I'll look into that." Calling CPS, Bobby asks for Anna Miners and then questions her about the custody status for his nephew and niece. "Bobby, you didn't know this, but that went through the day after I was at a TreMarion Wilman's residence. TreMarion was given legitimate legal forms to sign and send back to me, I thought he'd mail them. Instead he faxed me the signed papers saying he took custody after learning of T and Sasha Williams', shall I say, suicide by cop. I personally took it before a judge, and TreMarion Wilman is due to get the papers as finalized. Today actually, because I'm under judge's orders to deliver them. I would have sooner, but there is information I have that you do not. That and I've been in court for the past few days, on my other cases."

"Anna, start talking." Bobby dares, learning upsetting, yet not exactly surprising, news. Apparently, David wasn't even licensed as a lawyer and Mark was kicked off the bench, for coming to court high. The judge two ranks up from Mark, the one that Bobby spoke with recently, was the one who'd ordered the family to destroy the papers that David and Mark drew up. "Yeah we did that last night. As a group, actually. Now, I have to get the family together. No offense Anna, but this is not something I'm alright with explaining over the phone." Bobby justifies. "I was hoping you'd handle it that way, honestly." Anna condones, hanging up.

Calling Mike, all Bobby says is "Meet me and Tynie at Dad's in an hour. I'll explain then." "Got it." Mike agrees, hanging up. After that, Tynie and Bobby make a dash for the front door, with her securing the home. Taking her SUV, they head on out to TreMarion's, not really talking all that much. "Babe, when we get to Dad's, scotches all around for the adults. Sodas for the kids. Like I told Mike, I'll explain as soon as we are all together." Bobby forewarns. "Hey, you got it sexy." Tynie concurs. Later meeting Mike, Megan and Cody in the driveway, Tynie swears "All I know right now is: Mike, you and I are stuck serving scotches to the adults in this family. Megan, you're about to violate your rule about Cody and early hour soda consumption. Beyond that, I don't know shit, I swear!" "Oooh, that doesn't sound good." Megan slurs. "Tynie, we don't have that rule, about early hour soda consumption with Cody. I know you didn't know that." Mike refutes. As they all head inside, Tynie nods to Mike, and then nods to Bobby.

Heading right for the scotch stash, Tynie sends a message to TreMarion, one he immediately catches. Cody, on the other hand, walks right up to the day bed in the living room. Once Ty-Leah and Junior's being asleep is caught by Cody, he takes a seat on the floor by them. "Cody, one thing you didn't know. Nobody sits on the floor in my house. I know you're trying to respect the fact that Ty-Leah and Junior are still sleeping, but I'd rather you do that from the couch." TreMarion educates, Cody urgently moving where the family elder told him to.

Tynie realizes something, putting the scotch away; she goes to make tea instead. Mike gives a curious look, Tynie explaining "I did that intentionally. In case, you know, we have to go out anytime soon. Or, in case whatever Bobby knows that I don't involves any sort of state agent or still-active law enforcement coming here." "Good call!" Mike gulps, helping her. Megan takes that exchange as a cue, to make sure the front door is locked.

"Bobby, I overheard Tynie and Mike a minute ago. Care to tell us what you know and your wife doesn't?" TreMarion inquires. "Ok, here's what happened. Tynie and I, we had a talk before we called Mike and came here. We were wondering about coming over, to help you with cleaning this place. Even the laundry, when she realized something. There were papers we destroyed, and she worried about the custody forms being some of those that got torched. She thought we'd mistakenly destroyed documentation that you really needed, Dad. I called Anna Miners, that CPS agent that got you those forms, and she's due to come by. Apparently, your custody papers for Ty-Leah and Junior took a while to get before a judge. Not just due to Anna's other docket of clients either. Megan, forgive me for saying this in front of Cody. Dad, Mark got kicked off the bench. Fired really, for coming into court high off his ass, on crank. As for David, yeah, he wasn't even licensed as an attorney. The compensations Tynie and I got yesterday, they came from all the troubles we've been through. A big part of those, believe it or not came from the liquidated assets of both Mark and David. The reason we got them as opposed to Mark and David's next of kin is: Remember that judge that was two ranks above Mark? Yeah, his orders. I'm sorry for dumping this all on you so early in the day, Dad. There's a reason for it though, Anna's coming by to deliver the formalized custody papers that you signed. That same high-rank judge ordered her to." Bobby testifies.

"Dad, that's why Tynie's original bee-line for the scotch changed into a bee-line for making Southern Style sweet tea for us. Diabetic friendly sweet tea, for her. I'll admit, I made the second one, but that's because she asked me to help her, when we were outside. She guessed there'd be someone coming by, but…." Mike initiates. "She didn't know if it would be a state agent or still-active law enforcement." TreMarion finishes. "What's crank?" Cody wonders. Tynie hears that, runs right up on the child, and apologizes "May Mike and Megan forgive me for the near-graphic nature of my answer to this one." "Cody, crank, well it's a drug. An illegal one, that's very dangerous. What it does to someone, well…. It's disgusting. So disgusting that in order for me to really explain it, I'd need written permission from both your parents. Them just telling me to my face won't cut it, not this time. Not for something that vile and graphic!" Tynie depicts.

"That's a good rule." Megan and TreMarion commend together. Mike followed Tynie all the way to Cody, and upon nearing her ear, he whispers "Nicely done." "Daddy, I had to show Megan and Mike I'd respect their powers of consent, since Cody asked about that. I had to show that I'd not just constantly drop really graphic descriptions around him. I hope you understand your inclusion on that was implied, since you have custody of Ty-Leah and Junior." Tynie justifies. "I knew that honey. I'm proud of how you dealt with that topic." TreMarion sates. Bobby walks up on his wife, wrapping his arms around her; he vows "We all are sweetheart. You were amazing." Cody looks right up at Tynie, beaming "Yeah, you're good!"

Megan then answers the door, letting Anna Miners in, while at the same time confirming the arrangements for Ty-Leah and Junior in the event of TreMarion's passing or major injury. "Relax, Megan. The way you guys formulated the arrangements for Ty-Leah and Junior Goren, got finalized by his honor Leo Stanton. It's all taken care of, no worries. I'm just here to serve TreMarion. Then, I'll be on my way." Anna insures. "Anna, forgive Megan. We all just got debriefed and you know what I mean by that. How Megan's handling you right now is an instinctual thing, what with the things we learned and all." Tynie defends. "I wasn't upset or offended. Megan did that much better than I typically receive. I totally understand her and you being so edgy right now. I imagine you literally just got out of that meeting." Anna retorts. "You actually interrupted the meeting, but I understand. My son in law told me you have quite the stacked docket." TreMarion protects, Anna then serving him. "Mike, see Anna out." TreMarion instructs.

"I don't care that you're a state agent, none of us do. Unless we're served with court orders, you are not welcome here again. There are three retired NYPD officers in this house; can you imagine just how fast the driveway would be swarmed in blue if you tried anything against us?! Do you understand that we will sue the state if you come to any of our houses for any other reason?!" Mike threatens, upon approaching Anna's side. "Yes." Anna squeaks, Mike gruffly escorting her out. Waiting until the front door's closed and Mike's coming closer, Tynie grabs Bobby's phone off his side. Tossing it Mike's way, she dares "Let her bosses know!" Catching it, Mike complies, Megan affirming "Cody's right, you are good!"

In the call Mike makes, Anna's bosses are surprised, but then Mike proclaims "I can get every adult in my family ready to testify in court. All I have to do is flip them off!" Mike gives the group the finger as he puts the phone on speaker, then Tynie bellows "Whoever's on the other end of that line, know this: We're ready for court right now!" "We'll take care of this and call you back." The boss replies. "Don't call this line back. If you do, we take is as cause to take you all to court. Call my line and ask for me. Mike Logan!" Mike demands, providing his number. Agreeing immediately, the boss stops. "By the way, does a Leo Stanton really exist in the appellate court system or was my family just extorted and defrauded?!" Mike angrily queries. "He exists; he's the highest ranked judge for this district. I'm not surprised by you asking that, not after all the other things I've just learned. You won't need to testify in court, nor will I call this line back. I know you mean those legal threats." The boss surrenders. "You do realize my family and I are holding you to that?!" Mike coerces. Receiving a quick "yes," Mike hangs up.

Bringing Bobby's phone back, Mike's eyes blaze in anger. "Dude, fuck it. Get you some scotch. You need it." Tynie requests. Mike nods, and then Megan rushes to tail him to the kitchen. "Tynie, don't you dare apologize! You saw an opportunity for someone else to take charge. All you did was, in an interesting way, help make it happen." TreMarion scolds. "Babe, I took that to mean: scotches all around. That tea you and Tynie made, the southern style one, for the kids." Megan improvises. Tynie whirls around in Bobby's arms, imposing "They've got drinks covered, sweetheart. We should make breakfast." Kissing him shortly, Tynie and Bobby split off the embrace and go to make good on that idea.

Tynie asks Megan if Cody can handle green peppers in his omelets, learning he loves those. "Y'all, I'm not in charge but I do need access to the stove." Tynie resounds. "Megan, that'll give you and me time to figure out who's doing what, in terms of cleaning around here. I'm not about to have Dad do that. Not this time, not after what just hit." Bobby plans. Tynie's got the kids' omelets going now, as Mike finishes making drinks.

Taking his drink, Mike leaves the kitchen, him proposing "Dad, why don't you go secure those forms? The kids have plenty of eyes on them." "Alright, but know this: any work that's needed done outside is saved for last. I may have it postponed for another day, in light of the fact Mike and Bobby just put a wall up yesterday. Yes, I heard Megan and Bobby plot to have you guys clean around here." TreMarion advises. "Daddy, not trying to confiscate charge around here, but I think it may be best to hold off on outside work. I mean, make it weather and time permissive for today. We DO have to go out and replace your entire pantry of cleaning supplies." Tynie announces. "Even better." TreMarion beams, pointing right at Tynie as he leaves the area.

"To tell you guys the truth, that wasn't a half bad idea. I know Tynie's not supposed to take charge, but really she only beat me to mentioning it. I was debating telling Dad that myself." Megan relents. Situating the kids' omelets to cool, Tynie starts in on the ones for the adults. Ty-Leah and Junior wake, Bobby and Megan heading to care for them, as Mike sits back with Cody. When it's all done, Tynie has everyone's omelets laid out to the kitchen bar, making sure the kids' drinks are in cups with lids. Megan holds Ty-Leah, whom sees Tynie from across the front wing of the house.

"Sorry beautiful, I had that rigged. I was cooking with grease and didn't want any of you hurt." Tynie regrets. Turning to face Megan, Ty-Leah recognizes "Aunt Tynie's really protective." Junior turns to face Bobby accrediting "Sissy's right, but so's Uncle Bobby, Papa, Mike and Megan." Smiling all around, it's TreMarion who declares "Meal's on. Kids first." Taking the kids into the kitchen, again it's the men who get theirs last.

Finally sitting down for breakfast, not one of their phones goes off. "I love y'all, and I'm really trying. Not to leap to front lines, or confiscate control in a home that isn't mine, I mean. It's just so….different for me. Don't feel fault for that, any of you, because it's in the past. I'm just trying to help mold our future, as a family. I just hope y'all get what I mean by that." Tynie resonates. "Tynie's finally not feeling beneath us. YAY!" Cody cheers. "Tynie, trust me, everyone here understands that. We're all proud of you; Cody just had a different way to say so." TreMarion renders. "There's nothin' wrong with that!" Tynie ascertains.

After that short exchange, they eat, Megan and Tynie handling clean-up. Coming back towards the others, Megan and Tynie kiss Mike and Bobby respectively, and then they sit down. Starting a conversation with the kids, the ladies are stunned when Ty-Leah asks "How are you going to clean around here? Where are me, brother, and Cutie going to be when you do?"

"Dad, permission to have the kids watch movies with you and me in your area while Bobby, Mike and Tynie clean up this wing of the house?" Megan proposes. "My room, you mean." TreMarion amends. Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby gets his kissed back, as Mike plans "Yeah, this wing of the house will likely be split into thirds." "One condition, none of you buys or uses floor wax. I don't want the resin from that to cause any injuries!" TreMarion conditions. "That's reasonable." Tynie chimes. Finally finishing their drinks, this time Mike and Bobby clear from them. Tynie and Megan ready the kids to leave, TreMarion kicking back.

With everyone prepared to head out, the family elder asks "How are your houses right now? In order?" "Dad, that's something Mike, Bobby, Tynie and I are arranging to correct later. We wanted to make sure…. No, absolutely certain….. that everything you needed for Ty-Leah and Junior was set. As in, for good, with no chance of abrupt changes. We wanted to make sure that we kept our word to you about coming by to help you with Ty-Leah and Junior, as much as we could. We didn't want to make those two sweethearts feel like we were abandoning them. We didn't want those two angels to see us so much, and then have to only hear from us. We didn't want them hurting….. Not after everything." Megan unveils.

"You all have been a great help. Megan, I appreciate your honesty, but I don't like the idea that your houses are falling into disorder. If you have housework to do, and coming over is not urgent, then call me and tell me. Trust me, it's alright. We can work around that, no problems." TreMarion recounts. "Megan, trust my Papa!" Ty-Leah squeals. "We will honey. We will." Megan coaxes, seeing Junior smile.

Tynie kneels to face the children, and then states "Sweethearts, TreMarion and Megan just arranged for us to handle things around our houses tomorrow that aren't safe for Cody to be too close to. Ty-Leah, Junior, we're tackling that here today. As for how that will be worked in the future, that's not my turf. It's Bobby's and Mike's. I'll give Bobby an idea about that, but that's all." "You know something, Tynie? That's good way to go about it." Mike appraises.

Getting to her feet, Tynie concerns "Babe, I don't mean to put us last or anything, but there are about to be cleaning chemicals involved in what Mike's implying. Based on what I told the kids, I mean. I'd much rather our house is last one to get cleaned, so the kids can be kept away from that kinda shit until they're older. Much older."

"That's commendable." TreMarion beams. Wrapping his arms around Tynie, Bobby swears "That, was amazing babe." "You're alright with that, Bobby? Really?!" Cody shrieks. "Absolutely." Bobby concurs. On that note, they leave, being gone from TreMarion's for just under two hours. Megan stuns the family elder, insisting "I'll get laundry started. Then, you and I can watch the kids, while Mike, Bobby, and Tynie clean this wing of the house. When they're done, they switch me out, and you relax. I'll have to take intermittent breaks to keep the laundry going though." "Guess again sista! You get that shit started, but you come out and tell one of us, to help you keep that going. There's a certain way we gotta do the laundry for Ty-Leah and Junior. Their sensitive skin ,with that special soap that has to be used." Tynie recants. "She beat Mike and Bobby both to saying that, trust me." TreMarion assures, locking his own house.

Taking the kids to TreMarion's room, Tynie stuns the entire family again. "I'm working backwards on purpose. Y'all will see my purpose, later." Tynie mentions, beginning the process of cleaning from TreMarion's bathroom to the room they'd recently cleaned out. "None of you clean my room, that's my turf." TreMarion chides. Noticing a difference in the wing of the house with the bedrooms in it, within an hour and a half, Tynie walks up on the family elder asking "Permission to mop the floors in this wing?" "Guess again sista! I do that when you, Mike or Bobby one switches me out!" Megan restates. Tynie nods, and then ducks out to help Mike and Bobby with the other wing of the house.

"Yeah, Mike's doing laundry right now. He didn't see you come out, and he thought you were helping Megan with the kids so Dad could relax." Bobby recalls. "Well, in a way, I was. Let's just say, aside from some mopping, and us being forbidden from cleaning Daddy's room, that wing is done." Tynie accredits. Seeing where the cleaner part of the front wing of the house ended, Tynie takes it over, leaving Bobby to go ahead and start getting drinks for the family.

Mike comes out of the laundry room, witnessing Tynie working her ass off, he desists "Guess again. You go sit back." Tynie nods, then goes right up to Bobby's side, the two then taking drinks to the kids, Megan, and TreMarion. Before Megan can explain, just how much work Tynie put into that wing of the house is seen by Bobby. "Military standard. Had to, there are kids who live here." Tynie self-justifies. "No, Tynie. No more military standard. Just make it decent. I don't ever want to hear you say you worked that hard for my house again. I know there are kids who live here, but you don't ever have to push yourself THAT hard just to clean my house!" TreMarion scolds. "Ok Daddy." Tynie cedes, her and Bobby handing out drinks before taking one to Mike. Coming up on Mike with a drink in her hands, Tynie dares "Your ass is on break dude!" Laughing for a moment, those three take to the couch with their drinks.

Detailing what Mike missed, Bobby turns to his wife, and wonders "Babe, why'd you push yourself so hard over that anyway?" "That Anna bitch, the fact she's CPS. I know Mike bitch-slapped her with legal threats, but I feared that Anna bitch would lay low for a bit… then retaliate when we're not around Daddy." Tynie answers. TreMarion, Megan, Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all come out, with Megan directing "Mike, turn on the news... now! You won't believe this shit!"

Mike does, and what they all see next is stunning. Apparently when Anna Miners reported Mike's legal threats to her bosses, even after the bosses got called by Mike himself, she got fired. All of her cases, except that for Ty-Leah and Junior, have been overtaken by other CPS staffers. Then, in the middle of the newscast, it breaks that over half the kids Anna Miners put into foster care, didn't have the grounds to be there in the first place. "Oooh, sounds like a bitch just landed in Rikers. For life." Tynie guesses. The next thing the family knows, the newscaster says pretty much the same thing Tynie did. Most of the cases are dropped, and within the day, most the kids will be returned to their parents. There are exclusions though, for kids born to druggies, or kids who were savagely abused.

"Thank you Jesus!" Tynie blurts "Do…. What now?!" Cody worries, Mike informing him. Bobby shuts off the TV, before they all sit back and have their drinks. Ending those, Megan and Tynie clear from them, then they head on to finish cleaning the front wing of the house. When that's done, in a bit of a rolling shift, the laundry is caught up and put away. Reconvening in the living room, the only adult about to speak is TreMarion, the kids chattering away now. "You all are not leaving until you've taken time to relax. You are also not leaving until I have our next meal ordered in. This time, I will not be stopped." TreMarion announces, going for his phone.

Sitting back and interacting with the kids, Tynie, Bobby, Mike and Megan start fielding questions. Many of those inquires surround the kids "having a debt" with those adults, and TreMarion. "Whoa, hold it right there. No, you don't owe us a thing. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior, you really don't. Bobby, Megan, Mike, Daddy, and I WANT to do what we can for you. We want to give you three the best, every chance we get. Tell us, who or what got the thought you owed us in your heads?" Tynie discourages. "You guys work. You're supposed to pay for work, when it's done." Cody murmurs. "Yeah…" Ty-Leah and Junior agree, as one. "This is different. We're not working for pay; we're working to show you. That Tynie was right; we will give you the best. We'll also make it so Dad relaxes more, whenever we can. That's really all we're doing." Megan discredits.  
>"Cody, Ty-Leah, Junior, we'll show you the difference. When to pay for work that's done, and when not to worry." Mike offers. "Yeah, we will. Don't you worry about anything now." Bobby contends. Looking across the faces of those four adults, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior smile. TreMarion's off the phone, having overheard that exchange, he sits back and relaxes, just as the others intended for him. Waiting for the discussion between Mike, Megan, Bobby, Tynie and the kids to end, TreMarion nearly arises to answer the door. Megan beats Tynie to taking care of that, Mike's cheek barely getting kissed. Tynie leans forward, about to rise from her seat, when Mike rationalizes "She doesn't kiss me too deeply when there's been cleaning done." "Oh the product resin… right." Tynie notices.<p>

"Yeah, on that note. There's another reason none of you leave after we eat. You all get cleaned up get that resin shit off of you. Don't worry about clean clothes for that, you'll have them. Not saying how I managed that." TreMarion extends. Deeming that fair, Megan has everything for their meal lined up to the kitchen bar, Tynie catching it from the corner of her eye. "Ty-Leah, you hold both Cody's and Junior's hands. Junior, you hold my hand. We'll lead these guys to that meal." Tynie instructs, receiving compliance immediately. Taking their shares, they all turn tail and head for the living room. Retaking their seats, not one person starts a conversation; instead they all eat in silence.

This time, clean-up is handled by TreMarion and Bobby, leaving Mike, Megan and Tynie with the kids. Soon after they're all, yet again, in the living room, the family elder takes the seat of authority. "Mike, go into my room. Left hand side, by my bed, you'll find some bags. Bring them out." TreMarion orders. Not contesting him, Mike obeys, the other adults surrounding Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody. Talking with them, still more questions are fielded, Ty-Leah getting held by Cody when she asks hers. "Umm Bobby, I just took that as a huge red flag." Megan cautions. "We can arrange family fun days, Ty-Leah. We don't always got to get together to handle the gritty stuff. I'm leaving that to Megan, Mike and Bobby. Trust me angel, all will be well." Tynie signifies. "School though…" Cody frets. "Yeah, that's not Tynie's department either. It's mine. We'll take care of that, Cody." Bobby simplifies. "Bobby's right, Cody. Soon as I find out if Megan objects to you getting your G.E.D., we can go from there. We can look into a homeschooling curriculum to get you three to that point. I don't object to Ty-Leah and Junior getting their G.E.D.'s, I was going to insist on it." TreMarion furthers. "That's not Megan's part in this, Dad. It's mine. You don't object to Ty-Leah and Junior getting their G.E.D.'s, I don't have a problem with Cody getting his." Mike delineates.

"Babe, your phone." Tynie challenges, receiving that device. Standing up in front of God and everyone, Tynie calls the state board of education. Taking that phone away from the family, Tynie asks for a high rank in the board of education for the state.

Waiting for ten minutes, Tynie soon explains the mitigating circumstances that mean the kids need homeschooling. Confirming what the family's endured, and what parts of New York state administrations they've "shaken up," Tynie ceases. "Sir, since you are a state agent, I CAN provide my father's address. There's a HUGE technicality though. You CANNOT sell or otherwise share my father's address outside of what is needed for me and the other adults in my family to become certified for homeschooling." Tynie forewarns. "You don't need certified for that. All you need to do is sign a few sworn affidavits. I can honor your father's technicalities. I mean, once he signs an affidavit attesting to them, in writing." The board of education high rank returns. "Yeah, can you fax that to us? I'll give you that number." Tynie proffers. Consenting to that arrangement, the high rank then obtains TreMarion's fax number.

"Sir, I'm sorry. The best I can offer you is to have those faxed back tonight if not tomorrow." Tynie frets. "That's not bad, actually. It's rather decent." The board of education high rank rebukes. "Great. Soon as we get those faxes, we sign them and send them back. Best I can manage to arrange. I'm asking you to send duplicates though, so we can have copies for our own records." Tynie restates. The guy from the state board of education readily accepts that, and then the call's mutually ended. "Sorry y'all. I wanted to show the kids that although I'm not taking charge, I will still help retain family arrangements." Tynie rationalizes, returning Bobby's phone to him. Sitting down beside her spouse, Tynie silences, as Bobby reinstates "You did well with that, sugar." Hearing a few high-pitched beeps, Mike follows them to the fax machine, only to pull off a stack of forms.

Distributing them, Mike finds pens for every adult, and gives Tynie a wide smile. "Babe, make sure the confirmations for those faxes are kept for our records. I mean, for the ones we send back. Tynie seemed happy with that guy, who apparently was with the state education board, but I don't really trust that we won't have problems. I mean, without all the evidence we can put together." Megan instills. "She has a point." Tynie regards. Every affidavit before them is filled out and signed, Mike taking them to be faxed back. "Hold up dude! Keep half of those sons of bitches! They're evidence!" Tynie hollers. "Secure them, the evidence ones. You know where Mike!" TreMarion yells. Promising he will, Mike sends half the affidavits back, then takes the remainder to the family elder's safe. Locking those away, Mike winds up making a second trip to TreMarion's safe, to secure the fax confirmations.

"We wait for word that the board of education got those before we go any further. I don't want to start homeschooling the kids, only to have issues come up." Megan remarks. Agreeing all around, TreMarion then directs the other adults in the house to take a different kind of rolling shift. One for showering, and the bags Mike brought out are used, alongside their contents. Tynie misses a call, but when she checks her and Bobby's voicemail, she realizes who it was that called.

Returning the call as soon as she can, Tynie explains "Yeah sir, I'm sorry about that. I was in the middle of doing dishes and I don't believe in having my phone too close by when I'm cleaning. Hell, our phone insurance co-pay for damage repair is 400 dollars, so if you had that, you'd not believe in having a cellphone so close to an area where you're cleaning." "Don't blame you there. I was just calling to tell you that we received those affidavits. You can begin homeschooling the children in your family at any time. By the way, my name is Mitch Avery. I'm sending proof of your being allowed to homeschool immediately, via fax. When I do, you won't need to contact the board of education any further." Mitch intercedes. "Mitch, no offense man, but that's some of the best news my family's gotten all damn day!" Tynie cheers. "None taken." Mitch laughs, hanging up. "Mike, you got one more trip to Daddy's safe area. One, which will finalize us all being authorized by the NY state board of education, in order to homeschool Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior. I just got off the phone with a dude named Mitch Avery, and he's apparently the president of the NY state board of education. He says once we get that fax, we don't need to call him or the state board of education back!" Tynie formalizes, sitting down as Bobby takes the phone back from his wife.

"Mitch dealt with me earlier; he wanted to deal with me again. Said so in his voicemail, but I understand why. He didn't want wires crossed, you know. Shit like that." Tynie reclaims. "It's entirely understandable." Mike promises, going to take care of the fax that was just mentioned. Yet again reconvening in the living room, Mike doesn't say anything, as TreMarion procures "Now, we don't officially begin homeschooling Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody until such a point as all our houses are upgraded and in order. That means inside and out. We have the authorizations, I take it, but I do not want the children being schooled until such a time as where we lay our heads is back to how it was before everything…. For lack of a better phrase…. Blew the hell out. Beyond that, we will still have family fun days and whatnot; I'm just drawing my line in the damn sand."

"Now that's a decision I can get behind!" Tynie celebrates. Mike, Megan and Bobby agree to that in their own way, but again the kids are confused. Correcting that is Megan's turf, and she handles it really well. Witnessing the relief on the faces of Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior, Mike kisses his wife's cheek, as Bobby does Tynie's, the two men heading off to make one more round of drinks. "We celebrate getting things back on track, and then we go home. I don't mean to tear the kids away from each other, but I do find that fairest." Bobby decides. "Like Tynie said, that's a decision I can get behind!" Cody reissues. Hearing that, every adult laughs, before everyone at TreMarion's is served a beverage. "Cutie, you're amazing…" Ty-Leah fawns, making Cody blush. "Yeah man, you are good." Junior credits, Cody replying "I try. Beauty, that's all I do. Thanks though."

"Now Cutie. I'm happy, we all are." Ty-Leah says, kissing Cody's cheek. Kissing hers in return, Cody freaks "Oh crap! I forgot to get that OK'd by TreMarion!" "It's alright Cody. On the cheek, I have no issue with. Not further, until you're both older." TreMarion soothes. "Oh good!" Cody sighs. "Yeah Megan, tell me sista. Did you just take that as a huge ass red flag, or was it just my ass?" Tynie implores. "Cody, you know something? I'm arranging it here and now for us adults to not kiss any more than just on the cheek when we're around you kids. Until you're older, like Dad said. I don't want to go against how he wants Ty-Leah and Junior to encounter that kind of thing." Megan revisits. "I'm good with that." Mike and Bobby consent, one right after the other.

"Tynie, no disrespect meant. Sometimes, you're really weird with words." Cody intrudes. "Honey, none taken. Trust me, none taken." Tynie intends. With that being arranged, everyone at last has their drinks. Afterwards, Megan and Tynie clear from everything. Helping TreMarion with Ty-Leah and Junior, readying them for the end of the day, Mike and Bobby later initiate everybody's farewells.

Seeing themselves out, Mike doesn't get a chance to lock up, because Tynie does that for them this time. TreMarion's relaxing in his room, with Ty-Leah and Junior laid down in theirs, today basically being over for everyone in that house.

As for Mike and Megan, once they get Cody relaxed on the couch, they have a talk in the kitchen. Discussing everything they want to do around their house, the couple wonders when it'd be right to have this conversation with Tynie and Bobby. Speaking of those two, they're home now, sitting on the couch, again having their own discussion. Covering everything that's happened today, Tynie breaks that trend when she inquires "Lover, do you think it'd be a bad idea to see about swingin' by Mike's tomorrow afternoon? I mean, to see about helping them get their house in order, like Daddy said." Kissing her passionately, Bobby delays the answer to that question, rendering his wife in awe. As she sits back, in the throes of a romantic stupor, Bobby smiles deviantly.

Coming out of her reverie, Tynie sees Bobby calling Mike. "Hey man, Tynie and I just talked again. We're wondering if it's ok that we come by tomorrow around noon to help you guys around your house." Bobby reissues. "Noon's good with us." Mike accepts. "Mike, you tell Bobby that we'll arrange coming by to do their house after we've all had a day to relax. This week has been really intense, with all that we've had to take care of to get the family back on track. The only thing we do outside of kicking back that day, is keep a phone nearby in case Dad needs us for anything. And I do mean ANYTHING. I'll let Dad know tomorrow about this, I want the man to have tonight to relax!" Megan provides, from the background.

"I'm totally alright with all that, Megan. Mike didn't have to tell me, I heard you." Bobby relents. Accepting the latest deal, and exchanging wishes for a good night, they hang up. Tynie looks into her husband's eyes, about to wonder what just happened, when Bobby spills the beans. "That's entirely reasonable, honestly. I'll bet you anything Daddy'd insist on us having that day to relax, with our phones nearby anyhow. I don't know why, but I can totally see Daddy telling us that!" Tynie garners. Kissing again, Tynie and Bobby enjoy some affection before they clear from what they'd gotten at TreMarion's. Bringing their phone and her pills into the master bedroom, they have a soda together, affording Tynie a chance to take her medication. Pitching those cans, Tynie and Bobby lay back, drained from the intensity of the day. "I love you." Tynie swears to Bobby, whom vows it right back. Rolling away from her just long enough to charge the phone, Bobby's surprised when his wife insistently guides him to lay face down.

Massaging him from the base of his neck to the soles of his feet, Tynie drops to the bed, waiting for her rub down. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby reminds "I'm never first, you are. Always." "Yes, gorgeous." Tynie forfeits, Bobby working on her massage from that point. Not too long after he's done, they're both laid out against the bed, slowly moving so their heads are back on the pillows. Tynie's not done finagling herself just yet though; she lays out in a way that makes Bobby's chest her pillow. "My honey…" Tynie swoons, cuddling Bobby close. Petting her hair out of his face, Bobby flirts "My beautiful angel." Reaching down to cover them both up, he hears his wife giggling, her happiness becoming contagious. Leaning up to share in just one more kiss today, Tynie and Bobby are grateful that everything they can control outside of their love is now set to be managed. Slowly splitting off the kiss, Tynie's comfortably in Bobby's arms, again resting her head on his chest.

Today's over for most of the family, Cody being readied to end the day prior to Mike and Megan concluding theirs. Tomorrow is yet again a busy one, but it's for damn good reasons. The first chance Mike has to set their phone to charge, he takes, Megan waiting for him in bed. Cody's tucked in now, him being just as exhausted by the pace of this week as everyone else. For one of the first times since their inclusion into Tynie and Bobby's family, Mike and Megan are the last ones awake for a short time.

Secured in their homes, soon sleeping in their beds, everybody from Ty-Leah to TreMarion is at peace. What started out as a week from hell, with all kinds of drama blowing out, is nearing a very calm end. Of course what was initially planned as a day for the family to help TreMarion, wound up being one where several other matters got their permanent resolution. The custody arrangement for Ty-Leah and Junior, which was set after T and Sasha basically abandoned them and had their lives ended by cops, is finalized.

The plan for educating Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody is set in stone as well, after Tynie got ahold of the state board of education President. Anna Miners, a woman from CPS, lost it all today. Then again, after the shit she pulled against the state and numerous families, the bitch had it coming. Although not many details were given, there are plans set up for the family to come together, even when it covers housecleaning. As for the issues that haven't yet been handled, there will be a time and a place to correct that.

Now that all the evidence they'll need for many of these resolved matters is properly secured in TreMarion's safe, everybody in Tynie and Bobby's family can claim one thing, and be telling the truth. After all that strife, and the hells that came before it, at last we're getting everything:

Back On Track….


	226. Ch 226

Title: Rise Above…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Just before most banks open the next day, TreMarion and Tynie wake with a start. The first thing the family elder does is call his daughter, whom from across town, crawls over Bobby to answer it. "The trusts, that T and Sasha set up. I'm afraid, we've lost them. I don't know if we can access them now." TreMarion initiates in a bit of a panic. "Daddy, tell me you kept them papers!" Tynie reacts. "Yes, I did. I considered them a major identifier for Ty-Leah and Junior, whom are still sleeping right now, by the way." TreMarion answers. Telling him to get them, Tynie adds "I'll hold. Worst case scenario, you and I got to go to the bank today." Putting his daughter on hold, TreMarion doesn't know the conversation woke Bobby. "Hubby I'm sorry, Daddy called, concerned about a couple of the trusts. We may have no option but to tell Mike we'll be late today." Tynie recaps. "No. We will tell Mike and Megan we're going to be late; there is no "option" about it. Not when it comes to something this important." Bobby denies.

Advising Tynie that he's back on the line, TreMarion reads the papers, asking "So, you had the administration of these reverted back to you in the event of T or Sasha's death?"

"Yes, Daddy. It was the ONLY way the bank would make it so they'd catch federal felonies for touchin' those funds. Bobby said we can tell Mike and Megan we're going to be late. Listen Daddy, for shit like this, I think it may be best for us to convert those trust papers. Get T and Sasha's names the fuck off of them. You have the papers from that Anna bitch, saying you have custody of Ty-Leah and Junior. I say we use those to get the trust papers converted." Tynie regales.

Handing the phone to Bobby, she hears him verify "Dad, I forgot to talk to you about this yesterday. Tynie's right, we need to get those papers updated." "Translation Daddy, Bobby and I can be there in under an hour. I'll drive, that way he can tell Mike." Tynie translates. "Yeah, the sooner this gets done, the better. You're right." TreMarion confirms. Exchanging love, they hang up. "Fuck. We're going to need T and Sasha's death certificates for this shit." Tynie frumps. With their phone still in hand, she sees a text from TreMarion, which says "That Anna bitch, as you call her, sent me the death certificates for T and Sasha. They were paper clipped to my custody forms. Apparently I'm to keep those together. Love you." Tynie's reply "Oh thank Christ! Love you too!" Kissing to apologize to Bobby, Tynie's surprised when he changes the meaning of the kiss from regret to passion.

Slowly separating their lips, Tynie hopes the bank interaction goes without incident. "We've got this beautiful." Bobby goads, the two rushing to gather up what they'll need for the day. Heading out of the house at the same speed they left the master bedroom, Tynie locks up, before they again take her SUV. True to what she told TreMarion, Tynie drives as Bobby places a call to Mike. "Man, Dad and Tynie have to convert some trusts for Ty-Leah and Junior. Dad just got the papers he needs to do that yesterday. We may be late." Bobby explains. "For shit like that, I don't mind, man." Mike swears, the two hanging up.

Arriving at TreMarion's, Tynie and Bobby are let in by the family elder, only to make a bee-line for Ty-Leah and Junior. Following them, TreMarion's bumped into by Tynie, the family elder leaning his ear down. "Daddy, if you have on you what I think you do: very covertly flip Bobby off." Tynie requests under her breath. Making it look like he's scratching his head, TreMarion gives Bobby the finger. Getting Ty-Leah and Junior into their new kanga packs, Tynie and Bobby don't really say much. "Oh Daddy, you mind if we all ride with you?" Tynie poses. "I see where she's going with that." Bobby eludes. "I do too, and I was about to recommend it." TreMarion relents. With that, they hurry up to leave, hoping the front wing of the house was undisturbed up until that moment. Turns out it was left as it had been yesterday, TreMarion locking up before they all load into his SUV.

Nearly explaining why Bobby got the finger, the family elder is stopped when Bobby remembers "Tynie told me on our way here, that there'd be a code to let me know that you have the…. Shall I say…. Appropriate documentation, on you." "Nice." TreMarion gloats, now driving on to the bank. "By the way guys, the earliest appointment I could get at the bank is in an hour and a half." TreMarion advises. "Hell, that's actually pretty good." Tynie commends. "The bank, huh?" Junior worries. "Oh honey, it's alright. Your Papa and I forgot to do something yesterday. It's adult turf, really, but it is for your future." Tynie resolves. "When will me and brother have turf?" Ty-Leah poses jealously. "You already do, beautiful. Your turf is simple, just be you." Bobby absolves. "I can do that!" Ty-Leah and Junior vow as one. Tynie's situated between them, as TreMarion drives on, Bobby hoping in the back of his mind that they don't get ticketed.

So much proves true, as not one cop bothers any of them, the bank later arrived at. Getting out of TreMarion's SUV, Tynie and Bobby take Ty-Leah and Junior, as TreMarion flanks them, securing the vehicle. Entering the bank branch, a manager requests "I'm looking for a TreMarion Wilman?" "You found me, but you do not do business with me without my having my daughter and son in law as direct witnesses!" TreMarion barks. "The name's Tynie Goren, and to my left is my husband Bobby. Perhaps you got the memo about our reputation for landing corrupt, exploitive, coercive, and general fuckers in federal prison?!" Tynie introduces. "Yes Tynie. Right this way." The manager gulps, leading them to his desk. Showing all the papers TreMarion had on him, the family elder watches as Tynie glares that manager down. "Babe, do us a favor. Get ready to re-enact our reputation, you know the one." Tynie requisitions.

"I'm already ready to." Bobby evades, causing that manager to have his manager take over the situation. Dealing with the second manager in five minutes, Tynie adds more to the reason they were even there. By that point, Bobby's on the phone to Mike, with the end the bank manager can hear on speaker. Getting consent for every account that Mike, Megan and Cody have to be checked, Bobby challenges the bank manager "Does that work for you?!" "Jeez!" The first bank manager shrieks, the second one sating "It works perfectly." Turning to face a member of bank security, which had shown up without a word, the higher ranked bank manager points to his subordinate, and orders "Get him to pack his belongings. See him out, and should he come back…. Have him arrested immediately. He's just been fired; his pink slip and last check will be mailed to him."

Not saying a word still, that security agent obeys those orders. Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion all wait for the new trust papers to be printed off, so they can be signed. Ty-Leah and Junior don't even fuss as all that happened, rather they chatter between themselves. "Dude, if you so much as comment about my nephew and niece's fuckin hairday…." Tynie threatens, pointing at the currently present bank manager. Going pale in the face, that manager does all he can to expedite the process, TreMarion nearly signing the forms blindly. "No Dad, I'm reading this before you sign it." Bobby halts, taking the forms from the family elder. "Dude…" Tynie snarls, sensing the bank manager was about to say something about Bobby doing that.

"I'm not having my father in law sign these. I'll be the administrator of these trusts. If you have a problem with that, you can freely take me before a judge!" Bobby demands. "I guarantee you, you'll lose that case." TreMarion convinces. Throwing up his hands, the bank manager folds, Bobby then signing the forms as he swore he would. Their phone was still on, Mike wondering "Tynie, you need me to call the feds on this skell?" "If he doesn't cough up written proof that all our accounts are in order within the next three minutes…. YES. Daddy's timing him as of RIGHT NOW." Tynie insures. Taking his phone off the holster, TreMarion jeers "You heard my daughter!" Going through the system, the manager they're all dealing with now prays the printouts make it to Tynie in time. Hollering across the bank, that manager makes sure nobody touches the printer until those account proof statements are provided. "You now have less than a minute…." TreMarion notifies.

Rushing to the printer and back, the manager's out of breath, TreMarion looking at his phone before it's holstered, instructing "Mike, stand down." Mike swears that he will, Tynie reaches out to hang up Bobby's phone, which had been laid down to that desk, before he signed those forms. Taking that device from his wife, Bobby hostilely ponders "And our copies of these trust forms are… where?!" Handing Bobby a stack of papers, the manager puts into the system that only high ranked staff, are to dare encounter Tynie and Bobby or their family for any and all banking matters. "Let's get the hell out of here." Tynie implies, her husband and TreMarion following her lead.

Back in TreMarion's SUV, Tynie explains her actions, TreMarion reconsidering "Tynie, you didn't take any charge. I'm not upset with how you managed those bastards, nor is Bobby. You have no reason to be sounding so apologetic. You and Bobby make one hell of a team, frankly. I'm proud to have you two in my corner when it comes to dealing with assholes like that. I love you both." "Love you too. Now Daddy, Bobby and I aren't going to Mike's until you, Ty-Leah, and Junior are comfortable in the house." Tynie instigates. "Guess again, you're eating before you head over there. I also know to call guys out if I need anything." TreMarion corrects.

Making it back to his house, TreMarion's then surprised to see Megan's SUV in the driveway. "Shit, they took what hit at the bank as a code for a call-out!" Tynie mumbles. "I'm glad they did, honestly." TreMarion admits. Flowing out of TreMarion's SUV, everyone meets up, with Megan's and the family elder's cars then secured. Ty-Leah's fussing with her hair now, Tynie petting it down, clarifying "Honey, you look fine. I said that, about your hair, so that man who gave me the jeebs would back off. It was to protect you." "What happened... Full story." Megan challenges. "Not out here." TreMarion refuses, causing them all to head inside. Locking up behind everyone, TreMarion heads right for the kitchen, with Megan tailing him.

Making a later-than-typical breakfast, TreMarion tells the tale of what hit at the bank. Explaining what brought on that trip to the bank in the first place, TreMarion's stopped. "I have to make a phone call." Megan cites, calling the post office. Bobby, Tynie and Mike all have the kids in the living room now, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior again asking all types of inquiries. Tynie confesses that TreMarion beat her to making the arrangement to run to the bank, by exactly ten minutes. Going on, she covers answering a couple of the kids' questions. Mike and Bobby take it from there, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior eventually recognizing "Jeez, greed is all over!" "Unfortunately angels, it is." Tynie regrets.

When all the kids' questions are answered, Megan comes into the room, rephrasing "It's official. Everything's in order." "Except our houses." Tynie coldly counters. Hearing the tone in his wife's voice, Bobby wraps his arm around her, promising "That'll be done before you know it, sweetheart."

From across the front wing of the house, TreMarion interrupts "Meal's on, kids first!" Tynie again has Ty-Leah by the hand, her holding both Junior's and Cody's hands as they all head towards the kitchen bar. "Tynie, you don't need to thank me. I know you, you were about to say something along those lines. I'm just glad I was able to be reached when you guys got a big part of what we had to settle placed in order." Mike remarks. Nodding, Tynie, Megan and Bobby get the kids' portions, TreMarion and Mike waiting until that's done. In a bit of a chain, they eat, with Megan actually getting refused clean-up by Tynie.

Every phone between them is holstered, Mike nearly offering to hang back after breakfast to help TreMarion with Ty-Leah and Junior. "Not this time man, not until your house is in order. After what I explained to your wife, I don't feel right in not having you at your house while that's being done." TreMarion declines. "I'll tell you later…" Megan teases, just in the nick of time. Accepting that, Megan and Mike allow Cody a little time to interact with Ty-Leah and Junior. Trying to explain their departure softly, Megan struggles. "Ty-Leah, Junior, Cody, you weren't supposed to know this yet. I'm going to talk to Mike and Dad tonight if not tomorrow to arrange a family fun day. Of course, it'll be in a couple days from now. There are things not yet in order, but they're not safe for you to be near. Soon as that's done, I confirm the family fun day." Bobby recovers. "Bobby, I owe you one!" Megan vows.

"Umm sis, no you don't." Tynie rejects. "How did I know she'd flip my no apology line?!" Mike jests. "Mike, that's because you know our Aunt Tynie…" Junior snarks. "So cutie, I'll see you soon?!" Ty-Leah concerns. Cody looks at Tynie, whom nods. "Yeah beauty, you will." Cody oaths, with the two then hugging and swapping kisses to one another's cheeks.

Tynie whirls around, leaning her lips to Megan's ear, Tynie whispers "Playdate. Arrange it with my Dad. When you do that, then have Mike call Bobby." "Dad, expect a call from me later. Tynie just reminded me about an arrangement we had, playdates." Megan reissues. "Tynie…." TreMarion scolds. "Daddy, I can't help it. Since our call this morning, you know the one, virtually every deal we'd cut lately keeps flashing in my head. I'm only trying to remind you guys of them, especially the ones that we promised the kids we'd keep intact." Tynie reinstates. Mike, Megan and Bobby all tell the family elder that they believe Tynie, TreMarion immediately calming. "Tynie…." Cody murmurs. "I've got her covered, Cody." Bobby ensures. Hugging Junior, Cody steps back, Ty-Leah and Junior laying out. Covering them both up as best he can, Cody mutters "I'll see you guys later."

"Did y'all just see that?!" Tynie squeaks. "Cutie, thank you." Ty-Leah honors, cutting into the conversation. "Yeah man, thanks." Junior repeats. "No sweat." Cody replies, walking back towards Mike. One by one, all the adults lean down to kiss Ty-Leah and Junior's cheeks, before heading to hug TreMarion. "Dad, I think those forms need secured." Mike concerns. Handing them over, TreMarion retorts "Go ahead man, you know the codes. I trust you in my area." Acting on that consent, Mike's not gone from the others too long, returning as his wife and son waited. Tynie and Bobby stuck by the kids as well, again affording TreMarion time to relax. The minute they were all together, another round of hugs was shared, then before long TreMarion, Ty-Leah and Junior became the only ones in that house.

Tynie's hated how most of today has transpired, but it especially hurt her to leave TreMarion alone with Ty-Leah and Junior like that. All the reasons that came to be in the first place overtook her mind, replacing the rapid-speed remembering of recent family deals.

Bobby drove this time, seeing his wife battling tears from the corner of his eye. "Baby…" Bobby worries. "I love those two angels, Ty-Leah and Junior. They don't get it Bobby, why shit has to be this way. I'm trying so fuckin' hard, not to be dominant in situations. I'm striving so damned intensely, to make up for the love they lost from T and Sasha. I know I ain't even supposed to bring up those names, but this time I had to. I'm giving my all to those two, Cody, Daddy, you, Mike and Megan. I just don't know, if over time, it'll be good enough. My mind's been swimmin' in the dark shit again, and this time it really HURTS!" Tynie vents, crying the entire time.

Pulling over, Bobby causes Mike to do the same, Megan and Cody becoming immediately concerned. Shaking as she cried, Tynie let out everything she didn't have the heart to say in front of the others. Unbelting his wife, Bobby frees himself, and reaches to simply hold her. "I gotta make it through the day; I have family that needs me. I have a hubby that needs me. I gotta make it…" Tynie weeps. "You will baby, you will." Bobby soothes. "This family needs a fuckin vacation! Not separate retreats, a full-on fuckin' vacation!" Tynie curses. "Leave that to me, sugar." Bobby lulls.

"Y-you mean it? Y-you'll do that? F-for all of us?!" Tynie sobs. "Yes." Bobby assents. "Grazie…." Tynie breathes, feeling him pull a hand away to start wiping her tears. Beginning to calm down, Tynie sees Megan's SUV pulled up behind them. "Don't you worry, I'll tell them. Later." Bobby promises, the two refastening their seat belts. Driving on towards Mike's, Bobby figures out the best way to let Megan and Mike know, while his wife composes herself. Parking before Mike's not too long after having pulled off the road, Bobby and Tynie hop out, Megan, Mike and Cody following them. Approaching Cody, Tynie hopes the tear-streaks are gone.

"Sweets, I'll be ok. I know you're worried, I'm learning that look on your cute little face." Tynie presumes. Cody smirks, and then he repeats "Mama says this family needs a vacation." Letting Cody out of the SUV, Tynie insinuates "Yeah, you're about to learn just how awesome Bobby is at setting things up. That's all I'm allowed to say right now." Megan and Mike glare at Bobby, whom relegates "Yeah, it's a surprise." Walking in the direction of the front stoop, Megan unveils "Tynie and Bobby are the two most plotting shits I've ever met in my life!" "I don't know whether to be honored or offended by that." Bobby jokes. "Honey, compared to some things we get called, that was an honor! Cody, trust me you don't want to know what the hell I mean by saying that!" Tynie reviews. "Yikes!" Cody snarls. "Yeah, pretty much." Mike allows, unlocking his home.

Cody gets situated on the couch, then Mike extolls "Tynie, you've done more than enough for one day. You and Cody will be kicking back while we cover the rest." "Hey sweets, get a movie on for us?" Tynie desires, heading right for the couch. "That was her way of saying she's not contesting you, babe." Megan simplifies. "Megan, if Dad calls needing help, Tynie's SUV keys are on this counter. I can have Mike take me to pick it up later. Don't worry about tanking it up, either." Bobby procures, laying the keys where he cited.

"Better idea babe, go ahead back to Dad's." Mike alters, kissing his wife. As that ends, Mike calls TreMarion to tell him of the arrangement change. "Thanks." TreMarion honors, hanging up. "I see what your Dad did there, sweets. He's considering this as time for you and me, so he figured your Mom should have time with Ty-Leah and Junior. Helping my Dad, yeah, that's just a bonus." Tynie certifies, as Cody goes for the remote. "Yes, she is always that amazing." Bobby boasts, right before Mike asked. In that timeline, Megan went ahead and left for TreMarion's, taking Tynie's SUV. "

Honey, Mike, since you're both about to encounter cleaning products, lay your phones down by me. The LAST thing I want to have happen is us having to deal with UNGODLY phone insurance co-pays. What with how today's been with businesses and all." Tynie requires. Obeying, Mike looks away as Bobby complies while also leaning down to passionately kiss his wife, Cody closing his eyes as well. Bobby stays leaned in close, seeing the elation from that affection all over his wife's face; he moves his lips by her ear and whispers "Tonight…" "Uh-huh…" Tynie sighs, blushing. Standing fully, Bobby smiles at Tynie, whom immediately returns the expression. Cody re-opens his eyes, giving Mike a cue to go ahead and turn his eyes back towards the living room. Exiting that room, Mike's house is treated almost exactly like TreMarion's was, the cleaning divided in half.

Taking a break, Mike and Bobby see Tynie and Cody really connecting. Sharing in some drinks, every phone is checked, only to reveal that none have gone off. "So, how much more you got to do?" Tynie questions. Only three things stand in the way of Bobby and Mike being done with cleaning, and they all have to be done by Mike. "Sorry man, Megan's a bit picky about how those are handled." Mike reports. "Guess again dude. I'll catch shit from her later. You do the laundry, I've got the dishes and mopping covered. I know that wasn't your original intention for me, but I figure Bobby should have a little time with sweets. I mean, while we're here and everything." Tynie protests. "Brave woman you got there, Bobby." Mike commends. Wrapping his arm around Tynie, Bobby broadcasts "Yeah, that's just one of the many things I love about her." Tynie's red in the face when her spouse says that, Cody accrediting "Bobby no offense, but Tynie really does look good in that shade of red!" "None taken, I agree." Bobby confirms. Mike watches that little exchange, admiring "Tynie, I'm glad to see you this laid back." Nodding, smiling, and still blushing, Tynie finishes her drink. Kissing Bobby's cheek, she doubles back to kiss Cody's, and then provisions "Mike, I may be a brave woman, but I'm not kissing your cheek. Even my bravery has limits." "Smart woman!" Mike chuckles, as all three guys watch her take over the kitchen.

Megan and TreMarion have Ty-Leah and Junior taken to be bathed, as far as the family elder's concerned, today's pretty well over. Going through the steps of ending the day for Ty-Leah and Junior, TreMarion and Megan eventually get them re-situated in the day bed in the living room. Watching some TV together, Megan doesn't reveal what Bobby said about a family vacation. "I'm starting to think we'd benefit from having time away. As a family, leaving anything outside that needs worked on around our houses for another time." TreMarion improvises. "Uhh, about that. Yeah, Bobby said something to the effect of leave that up to him. All I really know is, we'll be contacted to set things up." Megan volunteers. "I'm alright with that." TreMarion reclaims.

Back in Mike's, Bobby and Cody are watching movies, Tynie's got the kitchen to herself, and Mike's doing laundry. The phones are by Bobby now, and surprisingly, TreMarion calls. "Dad, when Mike brings me to pick up Tynie's SUV, all we're going to do is take it from your driveway. Megan will ride home with Mike and Cody, so there's no confusion between Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior. The only reason one of us will come to your door when we do that, is to lock up behind Megan. Mike has that key, and I don't think Megan has it on her right now." Bobby summarizes. "I'll have Megan call you when Ty-Leah and Junior are in bed for the night then." TreMarion provides. "That's fair." Bobby deems, before they exchange love and hang up.

Holstering his phone, Bobby sees Tynie come into the living room, beers in hand. Arising to get Cody something to drink, the couple crosses paths, Bobby telling his wife what TreMarion wanted. "That is fair." Tynie realizes, both she and Bobby seeing Mike come into the area. Serving the beers, and Cody his soda, they all take a seat. Tynie handles explaining what the family elder desired to Mike, whom is just as quick to accept it as she and Bobby were. Checking his phone, prior to holstering it, Mike notes that it's already nearing early evening. "Our house can wait, baby. I want that vacation for the family." Tynie coaxes. "I know you do, sugar. I'd rather get our house cleaned before we leave though. That's waited long enough." Bobby debunks.

"Hopefully there's no more bank runs this week. By the way man, noon tomorrow good for you two?" Mike proposes. "One catch. You get Megan to arrange a playdate for Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior while we get that done. She mentioned it right in front of them, so I feel that's best." Tynie constitutes. "Yeah, I can do that." Mike assures. "Then noon tomorrow it is, man." Bobby closes, giving his wife a proud smile.

Out of what seems like nowhere, Cody starts asking really hard-hitting questions about the vacation. Namely, about what could possibly happen to the properties the family have while they're gone. "Whoa sweets, what got you thinkin' about that?" Tynie ceases. "All the greed that's out there, Tynie. I don't want any of us to lose anything. Not when we're trying to have family fun." Cody disallows. Dropping to her knees before the child at once, Tynie discredits "Now honey, you don't have to worry about that. The only reason we adults even bring up the fact that greed is everywhere in the world is so you know about it. Sweets, look me in the eyes. I swear it, you don't need to concern yourself with any of that possible loss stuff. I vow to you, we adults got everything situated. You trust me, right?" Cody nods. "Then trust me on this." Tynie emphasizes.

Hugging Tynie strong enough to nearly knock her back, Cody promises "I will. Thank you for easing my mind." "Now little brother, that's no problem." Tynie intends. Releasing her, Cody smirks again, fearing his hug had injured Tynie. "Sweets, you see how big Bobby is?" Tynie inquires, making Cody look up at Bobby, and then nod. "Yeah, I can handle bearhugs from him. That means, you didn't hurt me with the one you just gave me." Tynie disproves, rising to her feet flawlessly. "Sorry sugar…" Tynie undertones. "Don't be, you eased his mind." Bobby refuses. Mike's just sitting there laughing, the exchange between his son, Tynie and Bobby causing that. "Daddy, that's rude. You laughing at Tynie and Bobby like that!" Cody recoils. "Bobby and I weren't offended, sweets. We appreciate that you respect us, but Mike's laughing is cool. Relax honey, please." Tynie repudiates.

Immediately doing his best to comply, Cody begins "Bobby, I've noticed something. Tynie's done a whole lot of idea giving today, is she…." "No, she's not. I know why you thought that, but she isn't. Today, for her was a chance to go with her gut, and still give others the chance to be in charge. That's all." Bobby intrudes. "Cody, that's a set of lessons for another day, honey." Tynie imparts. Accepting that, the child sits back, Mike finally calming from his laughs.

Just then, Megan calls, saying TreMarion and she went ahead and tucked Ty-Leah and Junior in. "Give Tynie and I a bit, we'll be over." Bobby imposes. "Fair enough." Megan forfeits, the two hanging up. Hugging Cody again, Tynie does something new, kissing his cheek twice, her identifying "That's from Ty-Leah. The second one, yeah, that's from me." Cody giggles his thanks, Bobby simply hugging the child. Taking them to TreMarion's, Mike and Cody don't really say much, which worries Tynie. "Relax sis, we're good." Cody assumes. "You sound like your mother!" Tynie chortles. As they pull in, Megan exits the family elder's house, Mike running up to lock the front door. Tynie and Bobby make their way to her SUV, and both vehicles pull away from TreMarion's shortly after.

Driving on to their separate homes, today is mostly over for the entire family now. Mike and Megan discuss how the day began its close. "Tynie actually said that about Bobby?! Wow…" Megan marvels. "Yeah she did, Daddy wouldn't stop laughing." Cody revises. "Tynie's a brave woman, honey. She cleaned the kitchen, from dishes to mopping. Wouldn't let Bobby, she told him to spend time with Cody." "Yeah, we need that vacation. Tynie really can't relax these days." Megan pines. "Mama, Bobby told me that's his turf!" Cody imposes. "I know that, Cody. Relax." Megan goads. The rest of their trek home continues in conversation, as those three begin to wind down.

As for Tynie and Bobby, he's driving as she's checking him out. Whistling under her breath, Tynie gives those motives away, her husband smiling. "Oooh, tonight's gonna be mystical..." Tynie sultrily anticipates. "You bet it is." Bobby huskily affirms. Feeling her eyes all over him, the front of his jeans becomes uncomfortably tight, as Bobby's cock keeps getting harder.

Parking before their home, Tynie and Bobby hop out of her SUV. When he goes to secure it, Tynie wraps her arm around Bobby, steadily eyeing him over. Spinning before her spouse, Tynie starts hungrily kissing Bobby, whom growls "Not out here." Pulling her lips away, the two dart inside, locking their house in the hustle. Resuming their hungry kisses, Tynie and Bobby moan into one another's mouths. Separating their lips, Bobby picks his wife off the ground, carrying her all the way to their bed. "Oooh!" Tynie purrs, her arousal blaring in her eyes.

Setting her down at the bed's edge, they both scurry to get undressed. Finally seeing the true severity of his hard, Tynie licks her lips, and crawls up the bed. Assuming the doggie position, her core already dripping wet, she's soon fiercely entered by Bobby. Simply filling her to the brinks, Bobby makes Tynie scream his name, before craving "Come on sexy, fuck me with all you got!" As he starts fiercely thrusting, Bobby groans "As you wish." Mewling, screaming, and moaning, Tynie brings out the true animal in her husband. Bulging in Tynie's depths, Bobby grunts again, his wife squeaking "I'm so close!" Keeping their sex at this pace, Bobby's erection soon pulses against Tynie's core walls. "Oh Bobby!" Tynie wails, her entire body wracked by climax. Losing control, Bobby howls his wife's name while erupting in Tynie's center. Falling against the bed, Tynie manages to spread her legs around Bobby, while moving her face so she can breathe. Coming back into reality for a moment, Bobby rolls off of Tynie. "That…. Was…. Mystical…" Tynie pants. "Sure was.." Bobby breathlessly agrees. Laid out on the bed side-by-side, those two spend some time simply coming down. Soon as they're able to properly breathe, Tynie and Bobby swear their love.

In the time Tynie and Bobby took getting wildly intimate, Mike's household is already ending their day. Cody's asleep; the home's locked up, Megan's SUV back in the driveway, the whole nine yards. Now Mike's got their phone charging, Megan awaiting him in bed. With pure lust in her stare, Megan instigates Mike to first make sure their son cannot hear them making love. Throwing the covers back, Megan reveals that when she showered, she changed into the skimpiest lingerie she owns. "Ohhh baby…" Mike growls, rushing to get naked. Sparing no time to get back into bed, Mike kisses all over his wife, Megan moaning in want as those course her figure.

Sliding into her, their sex begins slow and soft, intensifying as they go on. Keeping his lips by her ear, Mike groans "I've wanted to fuck you all day…" Tearing the lingerie apart, he feels all over her body, Megan hotly kissing her husband. Pent up, horny, sweaty, those two kiss through their sex as to not have Cody chance hearing them. Even with the soundproofing, Mike and Megan refuse to stop kissing, essentially making up for chances lost to be that kind of affectionate. Stifling back his own release some time later, Mike becomes hellbent on getting Megan off first. Moaning through yet another deep and hot kiss, those two literally cum together, falling against the bed as they'd made love. Reaching back to cover them up, Mike also guides Megan to lay at his side. Smiling as they basked in one another's afterglow, Mike and Megan softly exchange vows of love.

Mike, Megan, Tynie and Bobby all decide, in the separated confines of their master bedrooms, to turn tonight into a wild one for their marital infamies, not ending their sexual spree until the wee hours of the morning. Never once was Cody's sleep disturbed by his parents' intimacies, which provides Mike and Megan more reason to trust the soundproofing. TreMarion, Ty-Leah and Junior snored and slept the whole night through, today having been a productive one.

Today, although productive, didn't go as relaxed as the family intended. Important trust papers for Ty-Leah and Junior got modified, but at the cost of encountering a few more assholes. Tynie really didn't take any charge, her gut instincts showing TreMarion when it counted, that she's good to have in his corner. Bobby did the same thing, and in his own right, so did Mike.

The family got to spend some time together, taking chances to alleviate concerns Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody had. When it comes to family houses getting in order, it's now two down with one to go: Tynie and Bobby's. That's due to change come tomorrow at noon, while Megan's arranging a playdate for the kids at TreMarion's.

Speaking of Bobby, he's due to arrange a vacation for the entire family, and later, to set up "family fun days." Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are still slated to be homeschooled, but that's delayed on account of TreMarion's desire for all three homes in the family to be in order "Inside and out." Those three children yet again got an unfortunate crash course in just how greedy society's become. Nobody said getting the family, their homes, and their futures inline would be easy, but the disgusting part is: just how blatant some folk's greed is. Tynie, in a sense, was right when she told Cody there's a set of lessons for another day. As they have before, through all kinds of hell, the family will:

Rise Above….


	227. Ch 227

Title: Nobody wants to jinx...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie wakes first, sliding all the way atop Bobby as his lips are graced by a soft kiss. That move awakens him, Tynie enjoying the kiss as it's intensified. Wrapping their arms around each other, Tynie feels Bobby's embrace tighten, their kiss slowly ceasing. "My honey, my hottie, my heart. Forever, I love you." Tynie avows. "My angel, my soul, my luscious. I love you forever." Bobby swears back. Feeling his might encircle her more, Tynie fawns "You're so strong and sexy." Reaching up to pet errant hairs from her eyes, Bobby flirts "You're beauty is eternal." Blushing between each other, their morning already has a happier tone than a multitude before it. Spread out over him still, Tynie pulls an arm away long enough to tug her hair out of her face. Resuming her laid out pose in full, Bobby looks into her eyes. Their blushing subsides, the two kiss shortly, before getting out of bed.

Checking Bobby out, Tynie catches him eyeing her over in kind. Walking to their Jacuzzi tub, Tynie soon sets it up, as Bobby stands behind her. Entering first, she waves him in, only to both pet Bobby's physique and wash him down at the same time. Tracing her hand over his crotch, Tynie makes Bobby moan, her then seductively daring "Ooohh... Allow me." Maneuvering to mount him, she witnesses Bobby lustily smiling. Cupping his pecs, Tynie starts this sex off slowly. Reaching beneath the water to hold her hips, that's all the further, Bobby takes control of this intimacy.

Enjoying each other at a romantic pace, more kisses are shared. Through those, their sex evolves from Tynie dominating to them fucking in time with one another. Time slowly slides by, Bobby eventually grunting and steadily striving to stifle his orgasm. Riding him mightily, Tynie stops Bobby's thrusts. Throwing her head back, holding his shoulders as her climax strikes, she screams "Ohhh Bobby! I love you!" Rolling his hips a few times, the battle with release for Bobby is lost. Tynie's name and sworn love growled as he erupts, they again kiss. Calming while the latest kiss is enjoyed, the two slowly separate from their sexual pose and go back to washing one another down. Praising each other for the finesse and intensity of this most recent intimacy, they again smile. With him reaching back to shut down the tub afterwards, Tynie and Bobby go about drying off at one another's sides. Separating long enough to dress, they regroup at the bed's edge.

"I'm a bit confused. Megan said we should have a day off before Mike comes by to help with our house. Mike said he'd be over at noon. I don't want to make one set of plans for us only to have another set clash with them." Tynie worries. "You sit back and relax beautiful. I'll take care of that." Bobby resolves, going for their phone. Mike answers that call on the third ring, coming up with a plan. Agreeing to it next-to-immediately, Bobby and Mike mutually hang up. Setting their phone aside, Bobby explains the new plan to his wife. "Sounds good to me, lover." Tynie accepts, both leaning back. Evidently TreMarion was apprised of Mike's plan, the family having woken up while Tynie and Bobby were romantically and intimately enthralled. Megan and Cody are on their way to the family elder's home, after Mike gets hugged and kissed.

Locking the home behind them, Mike's alone and on his way to sit back and relax. As for Tynie and Bobby, they're again out of bed, him grabbing the phone out of habit. Holding hands and traversing their home, the couple discusses what they want upgraded and what they want cleaned. "Sexy, I don't feel right having Mike do our laundry. Having him handling my lingerie is uncomfortable to me, and I can imagine how embarrassing it'd be for him. Nothing against him, but I also am not cool with having someone in our laundry room. Not after our history with that." Tynie admits. "We'll take care of that, sugar." Bobby soothes.

Arriving in the kitchen, she starts on breakfast as he sits and waits. Eventually serving her spouse before herself, Tynie takes her seat. Eating together, those two are content, and unfortunately relieved that their damn phone hasn't gone off. TreMarion's home is abuzz with children's chatter now, Megan locking up. Insisting that the family elder relaxes, she makes a meal for them all. The whole time, Mike's at home, keeping the cleaning to a minimum while he makes something to eat.

Bobby, Megan and Mike are later handling the little bit of clearing from breakfast, today already seeming much calmer than many prior. In each of their homes, before long, couches are sought out and sat on. Cuddling up to Bobby, Tynie elates "Hottie, I'm so happy and comfy right now that I don't want anything to take either away." Holding her closely, Bobby promises "If I can help it, nothing will." Watching her eyes close, and her smile broaden, Bobby moves about, arranging their pose so Tynie feels his body heat radiating against her. "Ohh fuck, this feels so good." Tynie moans, Bobby smiling at her. Laid out on the couch together, only one twinge of hurt crosses their hearts. Today's the first day, since shit blew out with T and Sasha that the family hasn't fully gotten together. Missing the kids, Tynie and Bobby both know that later they'll be calling to hear from them. Catching a deep in thought look start to emerge on Tynie's face, Bobby leans his lips down to her ear, whispering "Leave it to me, beautiful." Kissing her cheek softly, Bobby feels Tynie calm in his embrace.

Megan and TreMarion are still with the kids, seeing Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all having a good time. Now Mike's got a beer in hand, watching TV, for everyone today is quite mellowed. The good time the kids are having almost changes when Ty-Leah asks about her aunt and uncle. "That's easy honey. They're talking right now, about what their house needs done, which isn't something they would dare discuss in front of you three, for your safety. They don't want you worried, and you should hear from them soon. They love you dearly." Megan answers. Smiling as she accepted that, Ty-Leah goes right back to having fun. "Nicely done, Megan." TreMarion honors, receiving a nod. Today is dragging by, nobody's phones going off for a while. A couple hours later, Bobby changes that, hoping to catch all three kids at TreMarion's. It works, Megan's line going off before Tynie and Bobby chat with their namesakes and Cody. Confirming what Megan told them, Tynie adds "Yeah, we've got it all set for tomorrow. Kids, I'm sorry but for your safety, only Mike swings by while my house is getting back in order." "Tynie, TreMarion taught me today that keeping people you care about safe is never a reason to be sorry." Cody objects.

"Ok sweets. Ok." Tynie concedes, with their conversation continuing. The call lasts just under an hour, Cody nearly apologizing for accrediting the family elder the way he did. "Nonsense sweets. You gave credit where it was due. Trust me, Bobby knows you'll do the same with him or Mike when they teach you stuff." Tynie debunks. "Cody, I'm going to prove that. Don't ever apologize for giving credit where it's due. Too few people do that now, credit those who deserve it." Bobby follows.

"Cutie, my Uncle Bobby's just as smart as my Papa. Trust him." Ty-Leah intrudes. "Thanks angel." Bobby murmurs. "No problem, Uncle Bobby. Love you and Aunt Tynie." Ty-Leah vows. Sharing their love in reply, Megan takes the phone off of speaker and brings it to TreMarion. "Son, Ty-Leah and Junior have great faith in you, Tynie, Megan and Mike. I dare say it's on the same level as the faith they have in me. Leave Ty-Leah's remark where it is. I'm alright. Love you. I also dare say Cody's with Ty-Leah and Junior in having such faith in us." TreMarion revisits. Sending his and Tynie's love back, accepting TreMarion's other terms, they hang up.

Setting their phone aside, Bobby restates "We're on pedestals. To the kids, I mean. Not just us, Mike, Megan, and Dad." "Babe, we are all that those three have. They revere us that way because we stuck around. We're willing to teach them. We haven't willingly put them through hell. We've been the best example of adults we can be for them. I say we do as we have for those three, give our best. Oh, and we don't challenge the fact we're on pedestals to those three angels." Tynie recognizes. Looking into her eyes, Bobby agrees "Sounds good to me." Staying on the couch, those two relax, Tynie knowing that the turnaround for their home is in Bobby's hands. One thing stands in the way of today's business being done: confirming Mike being over tomorrow. Inside a couple text messages, that's done, Tynie snaring and holstering their phone to her side.

"Today's been great. Now, since my honey has to take charge on so much tomorrow, you sit back. I've got this." Tynie declares, kissing Bobby's cheek before she's freed of his hold. "Thanks baby." Bobby returns, throwing the reclining section of the couch back. Making it to the kitchen, Tynie pines over what to cook for Bobby. Settling on some steaks, she scurries about the kitchen for a few moments. Stopping that long enough to bring Bobby a beer, Tynie surmises "You sit back and relax, honey. I've got this." Stopping her cold, Bobby leans up and kisses his wife briefly. Rushing back to check on the steaks, Tynie finds she timed that near perfectly. Finishing touches soon done, Bobby's served before Tynie takes her share.

Silently eating, the two know nothing about what's gone on in the family up til this point in the day. For once, that is a good thing because today has been a rare one. Aside from the call to talk to the kids, everyone else in the family had just as calm a day as Tynie and Bobby have. Meals and fun shared in, TreMarion's home ready to end their day. When Ty-Leah and Junior are comfortable, Megan and Cody see themselves out. TreMarion, Ty-Leah, and Junior now all relax in bed. Tomorrow will be just like today for them, Megan already saw to that. Heading home, she wonders how to tell Mike about her plans with the family elder and kids for the next day. "Mama, just be honest." Cody blurts. Hearing that, Megan realizes her son was right.

Mike has his home back how it was before his wife and son left, now waiting for their return. In their absence, he caught laundry up, and had it all put away. Welcoming in Megan and Cody, Mike smiles and gets a brief kiss before locking the home. "Daddy, I get more time with Ty-Leah and Junior when you go help Bobby tomorrow! Mama and TreMarion set that up! You may need a ride to Bobby's though." Cody announces. "I can set that up, don't worry." Mike sates, as they all go towards the couch.

By the time Mike calls, Bobby's got dinner cleared and Tynie's having a beer on the couch. Answering their phone on the third ring, Tynie promotes "Man, you tell sweets I have no problem picking you up. You know what? Fuck that. You guys need a second SUV. You tell Megan that I am picking you up. Tomorrow morning. We're getting you that second SUV, and I say that because you never know when one of me and Bobby's cars may be in the shop or some shit. Trust me man, you can relax in my SUV. I like ya, but there's no way in fuck I'm signing that over. T and Sasha fucked THAT up for everyone. Get my point?"

"Tomorrow morning, ten a.m. I'm to be ready. Got it. Tynie, thank you. I have debated getting a second SUV for a bit now. You changed that, and made a damn good case. I'll relax in your SUV, and I don't blame you for those decisions." Mike re-terms. Bobby heard that all, his wife handing over the phone. "Man, Tynie and I have wondered about when to talk to you about this, she just took the chance. I totally agree with my wife's decisions. Look for her SUV in the morning. We'll get our cars checked before anyone brings up vacation again." Bobby notions. "Yeah, you leave arranging that part to me. Otherwise, you got it." Mike acclaims. Hearing Cody say he loves them, Bobby replies "You send Cody me and Tynie's love. "Will do." Mike dubs, hanging up. "Sorry I sidelined you like that sugar. I just don't want them stranded. I don't want Mike, Megan and Cody not to have a reliable back-up vehicle. I believe you heard my other reasons." Tynie regrets.

Holstering their phone to his side, Bobby debunks "You didn't sideline me, beautiful. You were right with those choices. Relax." Cuddling up to her spouse, Tynie sighs "I will." Smiling just as she did when they awoke, Tynie soon feels Bobby pull her legs down from being crouched, one at a time. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie sees Bobby smiling, until he catches how her neck is contorted. Adjusting her pose, Tynie mumbles "Sorry sexy..."

As that happened, Mike told his wife of the change for tomorrow's plans, Megan scolding "You best not dare let Tynie take any charge on that. I don't feel right putting her in that position. Not after all we've been through. Those two buying this SUV is OUT of the question." "You and I know that, baby. I'll explain it to them when we meet up tomorrow." Mike cedes. What TreMarion knows about tomorrow is: it's another day for the kids to get together. Everything else, for his home for now, has been taken care of. The family elder also is aware that Mike, Tynie, and Bobby are going to be working in the last house of the family to get into order. The kids are aware of the same things TreMarion is, but they also notice something else. In a lot of ways, and for what is hoped to be now on, the family has more peace. Slumber for TreMarion's house has been around for a while tonight. As for Mike's, after a kiss, exchanged sworn love with Megan, and an alarm set: all three in that home sleep as well.

Tynie and Bobby are the only ones up, laid out together on the couch. Shimmying in her husband's embrace, Tynie swoons "I love you so much Bobby." Kissing her cheek, Bobby vows "As I love you, Tynie." Their day is nearly as done as that of the others in the family, even Tynie's pill got taken before that brief conversation. Before Bobby really knows it now though, his wife rolls over in his arms, wraps her arms around his neck, and curls up. "Honey..." Bobby mutters, sensing what is crossing Tynie's mind. Rambling her thoughts out, every notion Bobby had about his woman's sudden demeanor change becomes glaringly true. "Dammit! I can't be..." Tynie self-interrupts, only to suddenly silence. "Oh yes you can. You'd tell me or anyone else in the family to let loose if we needed to vent. I need to know anyway, so I can take care of you." Bobby warns. Verbally crumbling in his arms, Tynie relents to her husband's wishes...although she does it in tears. "Who's got this?" Bobby teases. "You." Tynie breathes. Simply holding her, the two go silent for a while. As that ends, Tynie nearly apologizes, yet doesn't get the chance. Petting her hair, Bobby disallows "I'm not having you explain or apologize on purpose. That purpose is, to me, this is a chance. To be the one leaping to take charge. To be the one to provide and protect you, like I always swear I will. Sit back, stretch out, and just watch."

"Bullshit. I won't just watch. I'll be proud, and whenever I can, I will honor you any way you want." Tynie protests. Hearing the conviction in her voice, Bobby replies "Alright beautiful." With her laid in his arms so they are now face-to-face, Tynie leans in for a slow and deep kiss. Being gentle with it at first, she's taken into Bobby's arms tighter, only to again feel him intensify the affection. Loving every second of it, those draw out separating their lips. Cuddled up together, Tynie and Bobby don't move from the couch for a while. "I love you, honey." He whispers first, Tynie repeating it. "Having the most beautiful woman on Earth in my arms... Heaven." Bobby revels. Smiling although she felt horrible still for breaking down, Tynie marvels "I adore being in the arms of the sexiest man alive." A light blush crosses their cheeks, as finally the couple dissolves this embrace. Arising to head for bed, Tynie doesn't move until Bobby's hand is in hers.

Walking back across their home, Tynie steadily hits on Bobby, who returns every bit of it to her. Today's been a great one, even with Tynie's breakdown. Arriving in their room, she gets whisked into bed, he sets an alarm, and joins her. Now that the phone is charging with her pills laid out beside it, Bobby stretches out on the bed. Hastily tossing the covers over them both, Tynie resumes cuddling her spouse. Not wanting to risk ending her happiness, Bobby doesn't ask the question that crosses his mind. Leaning up, Tynie starts off the last kiss of the day. Sharing in it as long as they could, these two do their best to hasten ending the affection. Laying back down, with her head on his chest, Tynie smiles as Bobby reaches around to correct how the covers were on them. Sleep arrives later, both smiling through it.

Tomorrow, there is just one more house to get in order: Tynie and Bobby's. After an SUV purchase for Mike, the family stands to start preparing to go on vacation. In terms of any outside work their homes need, that's delayed. That, and the homeschooling of the kids. From there... Only time will tell.

With all they've survived, nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family, much less those two are planning too far ahead. As much goes undisclosed for one reason, which also remained unsaid:

Nobody wants to jinx the good days...


	228. Ch 228

Title: Beyond That...Who Knows?  
>Rating: M (Language and Situations)<br>A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

In Bobby's arms, Tynie's mind is nearly carefree, her body comfortable. Simply holding her, Bobby slowly rouses from sleeping, his mind just as relaxed as hers. Hearing the alarm sound on their phone, Tynie grumbles "Ugh, I'm in the arms of my hottie..."  
>Reaching around her, Bobby distracts his wife with a kiss, and shuts off the alarm. Separating from the kiss, Tynie complains "I miss the days where we could just be together. No rushing, none of that. I long, to just be in your arms, getting loved on. Ugh...that's so selfish of me." "It isn't. Baby, I long for the same things you do. I just know we don't want to betray the kids. Not after everything." Bobby replies.<p>

Their phone still in his hand, a call comes through from Megan. Answering it, Bobby learns that she and Mike had a huge fight a bit ago. Detailing what happened, Megan adds "I don't know what to do. I want Dad happy, our houses in order, help with getting that second SUV. Mike wants everyone left alone. Even him." "He wants left alone, we give it to him, Megan. Tynie and I are on our way over." Bobby resolves. Tynie hears that last line, breaking her hold with Bobby, before a rush is made to ready for leaving. Hanging up with Megan, Bobby follows his wife's lead. Exiting and locking their home, the two make a mad dash for Tynie's SUV.

Speeding all the way to Megan's, Tynie rolls down her window, yelling "Family emergency!" Nobody stays in Tynie's way long, Megan's soon arrived at. Getting to the door, Tynie and Bobby are let in by Cody. "You know what sweets? You're gonna help your mom get a new car. Megan: as for the family vacation, Mike's on his own for payin for it. I already have Bobby ready to get the rest of us a family pack for that. In terms of the car repairs...you guessed it...Mike's on his own. Bobby told me to give Mike his being left alone...I fuckin am now! One catch: Megan, you are NOT to take your name off the SUV Mike uses!" Tynie plans, as Megan locks the house. "I see where you went with that. Done." Megan claims. Bobby's on the phone now, updating TreMarion, whom immediately agrees to the plan. Exchanging love, planning to talk with that household at today's end, they hang up. Mike enters the room, Bobby deeming "Mike, you are to pay me upfront and in cash for your part of the family pack for our vacation. When I say that, I mean upfront and in cash for YOUR part of ALL expenses. As you likely overheard, everyone else is with me on this."

Repeating Tynie's decision about cars and car repairs, Megan intervenes "I'd have done it this way anyhow Bobby. Tynie wasn't the only one told to leave Mike alone after this morning's fight. Oh and Mike: don't go to Bobby's or follow us today if you enjoy your fuckin freedom!" "Oh, and Mike: I am FORBIDDEN from accepting Bobby's payment. I am also forbidden from having any further part in arranging the payment between you and Bobby." Tynie warns. "Mama, am I wrong for believing that Daddy deserves this?" Cody asks. "No." Megan refutes.  
>Leading them out, Megan locks up, as Tynie's SUV is headed for and filled. Getting Megan's new SUV, Tynie and Bobby see Cody and Megan off to TreMarion's. Driving away, Tynie and Bobby discuss what they're doing around the house, now aiming to get breakfast. "Fuck it. We clean around the house today, do the rest after vacation. With Megan's ruling on Mike coming over today..." Tynie begins.<p>

"You sense trouble." Bobby guesses, his wife nodding. Out of what seemed like nowhere Cody calls, Tynie answering it. "Sweets, listen. It's wonderful you want to still help me and Bobby. Thing is honey, Bobby and I are really picky about home furnishings. We love ya kid, but we got that covered. I appreciate your idea, but not this time. You didn't know, it's cool." Tynie diffuses. "Ok." Cody sighs, seeming defeated. "Sweets, you want to know how you can help me and Bobby this time? Have fun with Ty-Leah and Junior. If they ask about me and Bobby, and you hear it, tell them we'll talk tonight." Tynie offers. "I can do that for you, Tynie. Mama says you and Bobby don't like having your phone by cleanin stuff." Cody agrees. "Yeah sweets. That's a tech lesson for another day." Tynie resounds. Surprised, Tynie hears Cody send love, repeating it before they hang up.

"My God Bobby.. Sweets...I mean Cody..." Tynie frets. Taking their phone from her, Bobby answers "I know baby, I heard. It's alright." Eating together, neither speaks again, Tynie resolving the bill. Heading home, she and Bobby know nothing more about transpirings in the family...for now.  
>TreMarion is trying to talk Megan down from having everyone pay their own way for vacation and car repairs, explaining what parts of Tynie and Bobby's plan went undisclosed. "They shouldn't have to pay for us all, Dad. Not after how much they've done for us." Megan protests, referring to Tynie and Bobby. "You know something? You're right. Watch the kids, Megan. I got this." TreMarion realizes.<p>

Calling Bobby, the family elder gets Tynie instead. Trying to contest TreMarion's ruling, Tynie fails. "One catch Daddy. Y'all do NOT pay Bobby around the time Mike does." Tynie conditions. Accepting that, sharing love, they hang up. Telling Bobby, Tynie lays the phone down, and starts cleaning the kitchen. By then, Bobby had the home locked up, and recognized their house didn't have as much cleaning needed as he originally expected. "Good plan babe." Bobby praises, the two dividing and tackling the cleaning in the house. Three hours later, they have lunch, timing it well with the others in the family. Not knowing that, Tynie and Bobby head out again, to update the furnishings in the kids' room.

Mike's alone, as he wanted, everyone else either out or with TreMarion. Replaying today's events in his mind, Mike discovers just how hard he fucked up. Checking around his house, Mike decides to wait and find out later about the cost of the vacation. Megan, on the other hand, wants to repay Tynie for the new SUV. Bobby learns that much when the bank calls, wanting a thirty five thousand dollar wire transfer consented. Giving the go ahead, Bobby hangs up.  
>Before Tynie and her man get home, everything about Megan's new SUV is taken care of. The kids had fun, and now TreMarion's household is nearly ready to end the day. Tynie and Bobby arrive home, then call to speak with their namesakes. That conversation lasts an hour, Megan and Cody then aiding TreMarion with getting his residence's day done. Heading home themselves, Megan locks TreMarion's. Mike did something his wife may not agree with while she was gone, he got one of the SUV's they own checked. Discovering it was road ready, Mike is now waiting for his wife and son.<p>

As that happens, Tynie and Bobby are having delivery guys switch out the furnishings in the kids' room, today basically done for them. Surprised again, Tynie fields a call from Mike. "Text that shit to me dude. I don't have a pen handy. Ya know what? Fuck that. Text that shit to Daddy too. We'll work it from there." Tynie mandates. "Ok. I didn't know if you were still working around your house. Should have guessed to text you that." Mike cedes, after having treated Tynie like shit over the phone.  
>"You know the other deals. Shit happens. It's all in how you shovel it." Tynie condescends, hanging up. Bobby saw the delivery guys out, then secured the home. Canvassing where those men were, Bobby finds nothing amiss. Making them dinner and drinks now, Tynie keeps hers non-alcoholic so she can take her pill. Serving Bobby, Tynie sees him answer the text Mike sent "If you EVER disrespect my wife the way you did when you called...your ass is mine! I heard everything!" Immediately forfeiting, Mike and Bobby set their phones aside. Eating again, Tynie soon after takes her pill, as Bobby cleans up.<br>Grabbing their phone, Tynie sees what Bobby sent to Mike, and then purrs "Grazie baby..." "No man, no person, will EVER disrespect you. Not if I can help it!" Bobby vows. "Come here hottie." Tynie invites. Taking the invitation, Bobby's passionately kissed and held. Bumping foreheads after the kiss, those two share love. Leaving the front wing of their home, Tynie and Bobby aim to get cleaned up.

Mike's couched, Megan and Cody in bed now, today done for them. Tomorrow's another day, one which so far has nothing planned. TreMarion wants the family to have a "downtime day," for the first time since the shit with T and Sasha blew out. Everyone knows that, and is alright with it, so all else they need to do waits a day.

Relaxing in the jacuzzi tub, Tynie and Bobby are glad today's over. "Just think, sugar. Tomorrow stands to be ours." Bobby anticipates. "Yeah, sounds good. One thing though, I am not yet done honoring my sexy for protecting me." Tynie chides, turning to wash Bobby down.  
>Feeling his belly, she smiles as he berates "I've got to lose some weight." Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie sultrily whispers "Oh, we can do that. I'll have a little somethin' to hang on to when you're laid on your back and I'm rockin' your world until then." Hearing her voice drop to a seductive tone, Bobby slurs "Yeahhh."<br>Returning her favor of being washed down, Bobby whispers sexy nothings into Tynie's ear. Panting as she heard those, Tynie craves "Tonight baby..." Kissing her neck a few times, Bobby huskily promises "Definitely." Exiting and shutting off that tub, they dry down and go towards the bed. His endtable already adorned with their now-charging phone and her pills, the two share in a heated kiss. Whisking her to the bed, their intimate night begins, yet that kiss hasn't ended.

When it does though, Tynie's laid out on her back, legs open. Kissing down her front, Bobby makes his wife writhe in want. "Oh fuck, Bobby.." Tynie moans. "That's later..." Bobby bawdily dares. Still kissing her body, he nears Tynie's core. Lapping his tongue against her clit and labia, Bobby tastes the desire Tynie has for him. Panting and mewling, Tynie encourages her husband to go on. Devouring her core, Bobby tongues her inside, Tynie howling "Feast my honey...FEAST! Oh!" Honoring that, Bobby makes his wife scream in ecstasy, even before Tynie orgasms. Her body later tenses, her hands in Bobby's hair, Tynie being shoved over the erotic edge. Wailing his name, praising his prowess, Tynie's body trembles as this climax endures. Holding her at the thighs, Bobby slides out from between Tynie's legs, smiling deviantly. Laying out beside her, Bobby's smile remains as his wife recuperates somewhat. Prowling him before long, Tynie kisses from Bobby's clavicle to his rock hard cock. Moaning and grunting, Bobby goaded his wife along, her now crouched between his legs.

Tynie kisses and sucks down one side of the shaft, up the other, over the head, before rolling Bobby's nuts around in her mouth. "Ohhh damn...fuck, Tynie.." Bobby growls. "Soon enough sexy..." Tynie seductively teases. Taking him all the way down her throat, Tynie feels Bobby's hands in her hair. Toying his nuts in her hands, a fierce blowjob begins. Twisting and bobbing on Bobby's dick, Tynie growls, howls, and grunts. Watching her as his hands leave her hair, Bobby moans "Ohhhh damn...yeah baby..." Throbbing against the back of her throat, Bobby's erection pulses a warning of release. Straining to battle back his eruption, Bobby groans, his wife still wildly sucking him. Hollering her name, Bobby loses it, Tynie's mouth filled with his cum. As she unfurls from between his legs, Tynie's honored for her own prowess Gulping down his juices, Tynie leans over, the two once again heatedly kissing. Cuddling her, the couple retains the kiss as they start to bask in one another's afterglow.

Slipping their lips apart, Tynie eyes Bobby over, seeing that he's still seriously hard. Sliding on top of him, Tynie challenges "Lay back and enjoy..." Smiling devilishly, Bobby obeys, his wife soon backing right onto his manhood. Holding on to his sides, Tynie starts fucking Bobby like an animal in heat. Locking eyes with him, she feels Bobby toy with her chest and upper body as best he can at this pace. Throwing her head back in time with when their hips meet, Tynie gives quite the erotic show while riding Bobby. Holding her at the knees, he loves every minute of this sex, their bodies both covered in a sheen of sweat in no time. The way they sound together and the bedsprings squealing echo across the master bedroom. With her head flailed back, Tynie wails "Bobby I love you" as she climaxes again. Cumming not too far behind her, Bobby howls his love. Flopping against him, Tynie pants "Gave my all to my honey.."

"Sugar, it was magnificent." Bobby gloats, running his hands up her back. Coming down, the two kiss, the rest of their night spent in intimate and passionate bliss. Such bliss doesn't end until the wee hours of the morning. Mike and Megan didn't make love once tonilght, they didn't even sleep in the same room. The rest of the family snored through the night, aware as of before they'd gone to bed: tomorrow is a day for everyone to themselves. Now that today's done, tomorrow is something else for Mike: a chance to make up for what he did.

Everything the family sought out to get done today was accomplished. Even with Mike's petulance which is impressive in it's own right. Cody attempted to help Tynie and Bobby one way, only to learn of another. The kids are bonding and growing, the family's days of pure hell seemingly over.  
>Just a couple more things stand in the way of the family vacation, both to be handled the day after tomorrow. Barring emergencies, of course. From there, the outside work on the family's homes and the schooling of the kids are all that is presently planned.<br>Beyond that:

Who knows?


	229. Ch 229

Title: Bridges Burned (Forever)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The next day, everyone stayed home, mainly relaxing. As for Tynie though, when she first got the chance to check on Megan, it was taken. Mike's allegedly made good strides in correcting how he fucked up a couple days ago, but now Tynie's skeptical. Not telling Megan that, Bobby learns it instead, and agrees. In terms of the kids, they were able to call and talk to one another.

Today's different; they all have to meet up to get their SUV's checked before setting up the family vacation. Already having all morning regimens done, Tynie and Bobby leave for TreMarion's. Driving separately, Tynie hopes for the chance to drop the bomb of her skepticism all over of whom, he now has Megan and Cody in one of their SUV's, heading towards the family elder's home. Arriving in short succession, everyone groups up before going to the front door. Megan notices Tynie repeatedly scowling at Mike; Bobby cautioning "Not now." Nodding, Megan stays silent as they all head in.

Heading right for Ty-Leah and Junior, Tynie doesn't say a word as Bobby secures the house. "Mike, if you know what's good for you...you will avoid my wife!" Bobby threatens. Throwing up his hands, Mike walks away from Tynie. Going to his wife's side, Bobby dares "Tell them baby." Tynie does, and how she words the confession causes Megan to punch Mike right in the crotch, full power. Doubling over, Mike grunts as Tynie challenges "Any fuckin questions?!" "None here." Megan refuses, everyone this side of Mike and Bobby immediately repeating her. "You know I will always back you." Bobby whispers, Tynie taking that as her answer from him. At that moment, Mike invokes silence, and it remains in place for a while.

"Megan, I saw. Nice shot. Speaking of some shots..." Tynie defers. TreMarion refuses "Megan, you're not doing that alone. I'm helping you." Not once in Tynie's rant were T and Sasha mentioned directly, although their behavioral cycle was the core of that venting. TreMarion and Megan go off to make drinks, leaving everyone else in the living room. Mike looks incredulously at Tynie, Bobby intruding "Mike, if you have a problem with my wife, you have a problem with me!" "Mike, it would behoove you to back off...now!" TreMarion barks. Rushing to serve everyone, Mike last, those two also hustle to take seats.

Turning their attention away from Mike, the kids start asking hard-hitting questions, all but Mike resolving them. "What's a moro-turdium?" Cody wonders after one of Tynie's answers ends. "Moratorium. It means something is forbidden." Mike chimes in. Cody's face lights up, as Ty-Leah swears "My Aunt Tynie always says her smarts come from Uncle Bobby. I think my Aunt Tynie is just too modest for her own good." Blushing, Tynie smiles as Bobby revels "Truth from the mouth of an angel."

"I have never seen Tynie's face get that red!" Cody marvels. Burying her face in Bobby's shoulder, Tynie starts giggling. "Oh wow. She's blushing so hard her ears are red." Megan notices, Tynie pulling her hair over her ears. "Aunt Tynie, no need for that. We're glad to see you happy." Junior discredits. Lifting her head, Tynie smiles and concedes "Alright sweetheart." Out of nowhere, Cody wonders "TreMarion, would it be OK if Mama and I rode with you, Beauty, and Junior?!" Megan and TreMarion share a look, Ty-Leah interrupting "Yeah, Aunt Tynie taught Cutie that one!" "Sounds like she did, honey. I was going to offer that anyway. Cody, just so you know, arranging rides is adult turf until you are old enough to drive." TreMarion assumes. Cody shrugs, nods, and then they all head out. Bringing up the rear, Mike is left to lock up.

Buckling in the kids, Tynie murmurs "By the way sweets, slickly done." Kissing Tynie's cheek, Cody replies "Learned from the master." Blushing again, Tynie exits TreMarion's SUV. Closing the doors, she and Bobby kiss and take to their SUV's. Arriving at the car shop, Mike does something unexpected. Arranging for TreMarion's SUV to be checked first, he turns to Tynie. "Mack, my SUV is to be last. There are two SUV's here that transport minors. Make it happen!" Tynie demands. The car guy's associate rushes the scene, advising "Boss, don't piss her off. **points at Tynie** You don't want to know what happens to businesses that do!"

Obeying immediately, it winds up that all their cars are road ready. Mike keeps shocking people when he pays for it all, before they leave. Driving on to pay for their vacation, Tynie volunteers "I'm sidebarrin' Mike's ass. He doesn't need to pay for all our vacation!" Nearly true to her word, Tynie winds up standing by Mike at the travel agency. "Don't even think of it, Michael. You cover us, Bobby and Tynie cover them. We come together to cover Dad, Ty-Leah, and Junior." Megan scolds. "Guess again. I will not have you do that." TreMarion denies. Megan shrugs, then turns to face Mike, and then kisses him. Breaking that off, Megan breathes "Sorry about earlier baby." "Don't be. I had it coming. Tynie was right. It's done now." Mike declines.

Walking in as a group, the travel agents see Tynie and Bobby. Going gaunt in the face, they treat the family like royalty. Just on a hunch, Bobby changes up how the vacation is paid for on a dime. "Follow his lead." Tynie mouths to Megan, Mike, and the family elder. Three nods and a stack of signed papers later, they head out. Aiming to spend some more time at TreMarion's, the group drives on.

Making it back there, Tynie closes up the house. Discussing their vacation, TreMarion suspects "Which is why the pay plan we made got changed so fuckin' fast." Bobby nods, as the ladies focus on time with the kids. Mike comes up with a plan for their vacation departure, one that only uses two of the family's SUV's. Not agreeing to it but also not wanting a dispute in front of the children, everyone there spends more time with the kids. The minute after that chat ends, Cody turns to face Ty-Leah. With her hand in his, Cody vows "Beauty, for you, I someday hope to be a man like Daddy or Bobby. I respect TreMarion, but the man's doing enough for us." "Cutie, for you, someday. I hope to be a woman like Megan for you. My Aunt Tynie is awesome, but her being intense...I don't want to try that and scare you away." Ty-Leah swears.

Megan and Tynie have tears in their eyes, TreMarion proudly smiling. Mike and Bobby have beaming grins on their faces as Junior guesses "It's cool with them, guys. Someday, I'll have mine." "We've got to..." Tynie starts. "Celebrate...I'm all over it!" Mike finishes, kissing his wife's cheek and going to the kitchen. Ty-Leah looks her namesake dead in the eyes, and nearly apologizes. "No need angel. Megan's awesome in her own way. You and Cody are good together." Tynie diffuses. Smiling together, they all await what Mike has made for them.

Bringing it all over, Mike assumes his place by Megan. Eating together, Tynie's mind runs over how today's already been. At the end of the meal, Ty-Leah pines "I hurt Aunt Tynie, but she won't let me apologize." "That's because you really didn't hurt her, angel. Believe me, she's alright." Bobby soothes. Tynie and Megan handle clean-up, Tynie confessing "I am cool with Ty-Leah wanting to model herself after you, sis. I am intense, and that does scare folks off. She didn't hurt me one bit, because at least she chose a good woman to model after." Megan blushes, Mike querying "Did you hear that, Ty-Leah?" Ty-Leah nods, Cody holding her in both arms, sating "Beauty it's alright.

"It really is good, honey. Cody, you were right too, when you said Dad's doing enough." Bobby regards. Re-entering the living room, Megan inquires "Ty-Leah, why'd you think you hurt Tynie?" "Aunt Tynie gives us so much. I didn't mean to be rude, I was trying to be honest." Ty-Leah answers. "I got this. Honey, I'm not hurt. Not one little bit. Yeah I do give to you guys, but you gave too. You gave Megan a way to care for you, by saying what you did. Cody, you really did respect my Dad. Junior, you've been awesome. Relax now, we have it covered." Tynie renders. "Show of hands. Who didn't see that coming?" Cody imposes. Three little hands go up, Mike imparting "You three will learn. Tynie's a plotting little shit. This time, she's right though." "There anything Aunt Tynie can't do?!" Junior questions. "Thanks honey." Tynie honors, blushing.

"Forgive me Bobby. Tynie, you look good in that shade of red." Cody reveals. Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby rejects "You don't need forgiven Cody. I agree." Wrapping herself in Bobby's arms, Tynie hears Megan quip "So that's where my son learned that move!" "Yeah, and he did it well." Ty-Leah fawns. Resting her hands in his, Cody returns "When I can make you happy, I will." "Slick move son..." Mike mumbles. Stunning him, Megan goes to pick Junior up, and hold him like his sister is getting. "Megan, you're Mike's. It'll upset him." Junior freaks. "No, it won't. Relax." Mike rebuts. The next thing TreMarion sees is Mike holding Megan while she's holding Junior. "By the way... Your Uncle Bobby." Megan murmurs into Junior's ear. "Yeah, they're both sneaks. Aunt Tynie's just the smaller one!" Junior chuckles. "Oh wow..." TreMarion laughs. "That's really kickass of you, Megan." Tynie brags. "Eh. No sweat." Megan replies. Cody and Ty-Leah change their pose before laying themselves out against the day bed, which gets Megan to bring Junior back to it. Sandwiched between Cody and her brother, Ty-Leah smiles as they all lay back.

Mike admits he actually had one of he and Megan's SUV's double checked today. "If why is what I think it is: in front of God and everyone, blow Megan's mind with a kiss dude." Tynie insinuates. In two moves, Mike obeys, TreMarion griping "Yeah, that's what I thought." As the kids nap, Tynie whirls around to kiss Bobby. TreMarion sits back, waiting for the two couples to come up for air. When that happens, Tynie and Bobby lead Mike and Megan to watching the kids. "Yo Megan, sidebar." Tynie cites, causing Bobby and Mike to lift their arms off their women. Standing up, the ladies walk so they wind up right behind TreMarion. "I know this is askin Mike to pull double duty, but I'm hopin' he's game for packing for Cody. Then, I hope Mike and Bobby are game for swingin' by here to pack for these guys. You and I, yeah, we can get us and our men ready for vacation as they do this." Tynie plans. "Nope. Not happening. Tynie, you have done just as much as Dad has for this family. You leave vacation prep to me." Megan rebuffs.

TreMarion overrules "Guess again, Megan. You guys can help the kids, and yourselves with that. I do not want someone else packing for me. Beyond that, we'll follow your lead." "Nobody does any packing for any vacations until I replace your luggage. I insist, because Lord knows I don't want our belongings in luggage that's old." Mike insists. "Sis, your man forgot one thing: my panache for refunds involving duct tape and steering columns." Tynie assumes. Returning to their seats, Megan implies "Bobby won't stop her. I know you heard." "Yeah. I can see her doing that too!" Mike relents.

"Our vacation is in two days, how are we..." TreMarion initiates. "I'm stopping Mike's thought pattern dead in it's fuckin tracks. Brother, your ass is not going out late as hell at night for the shit you said you'd get us. I'd rather you have Megan call me tomorrow. That way, Bobby can go with you to get that shit at a decent hour. Then, you two can distribute it." Tynie intervenes. "How did you..." Mike starts. "Dude, I can read faces." Tynie informs. Megan looks at Tynie, realizing "Junior was right when he asked if there is anything you can't do, sis." Bobby leans his lips to Tynie's ear, praising "Nicely done, luscious." "Thanks honey." Tynie squeaks. One by one, the kids wake, Megan and Tynie caring for them. That gives the guys time to hash out the vacation prep plan, at least the one that is good enough for now. "Remember this Mike, I can send Tynie to one of Megan's SUV's with an envelope full of cash and a roll of duct tape." TreMarion intends. "Daddy, remind me, where you keep that." Tynie deems, having re-entered the living room.

Waving her over, TreMarion sees Cody set down first. Coming up on the family elder, Tynie leans down before TreMarion murmurs "Gun safe. Third shelf. In back, left hand side. You'll get the code then too." Tynie nods, kisses TreMarion's cheek and then goes to take a seat by Bobby. Cody walks up on Tynie and Bobby, holding Ty-Leah's hand. "What is it sweets?" Tynie worries.

Wanting to apologize for how Tynie wasn't chosen as an adult to model themselves after, Ty-Leah and Cody have regretful tears in their eyes. "Hey. No. I'm good with your decision. Honestly. Hell, I'm actually proud of it. You respected me with it because you were honest. Besides, you really did give Megan that door to care for you. She just opened it." Tynie refuses. Confused by that analogy, Cody looks at Bobby, whom translates it. "Cutie, you forget. My Aunt Tynie's weird with words sometimes." Ty-Leah retorts. "Sissy! That was rude!" Junior interrupts. "It's cool Junior. Now, we're going to hang out for about another hour. After that, we have a vacation to ready for." Tynie replies.

Cody and Ty-Leah hug, then they go to hug Junior, doing so without another word. Megan, Mike, Tynie and Bobby see that, smiling proudly. Spending the next hour together, this time it's Tynie and Bobby who help TreMarion get Ty-Leah and Junior ready to end their day. Hugging all around, Mike again is stuck locking up as they leave. TreMarion showers, and then relaxes as his day ends too. Heading home, Tynie and Bobby arrive at their place nearly at the same time Mike has his wife and son at home. Not noticing that irony, everyone heads inside. Locking their houses, today is virtually over for the family. With a snack, Tynie's pill is taken, as she and Bobby discuss Mike's behavior. Neither is happy with it, and Bobby admits he took on more of the vacation prep plan than Mike wanted him to. "Fuck him. He disrespected MY man! Give me that phone...I'll set him straight!" Tynie howls. Right before Bobby complies, Megan calls. Handing the phone over to his wife, Bobby sees Tynie put the damn thing on speaker. "There's a time and a place to give me and my man stand down orders, Michael! You were not right in what you tried to fuckin' pull! You do not run my life, so stop acting like you do!" Tynie bellows into the phone.

Mike tries to backpedal from that accusation, which makes Tynie even angrier. Megan adds "She's right ya know. You acted like you had all the say in the world, when you don't!" "You don't like feeling cornered, do you Mike? Do it to my wife again and your ass is MINE!" Bobby growls. In that moment Cody doesn't say anything, nor does Mike; leaving Megan to justify Bobby's threat. "Fuck it. Megan, you, sweets, Bobby and I meet up tomorrow. High noon. Leave Mike behind. I'll explain when you and sweets are in my SUV. I and Bobby have NOTHING FURTHER to say in present company." Tynie adjourns.

"You got it. I know what else to do." Megan accepts, Cody screaming his love to Tynie. "Already got you covered." Megan taunts, hanging up. Holstering their phone, Tynie details her plan to Bobby. "I ain't about to kiss a discrimination case. The way Mike has been, I don't put that past him. For our vacation, I mean." Tynie finalizes. Bobby's eyes bulge for a minute, then he returns "Mike's burned his last bridge with you. I mean it, he's done. He'll find that out soon enough." Holding and kissing her passionately, Bobby defers Tynie's plan to get a stiff drink. Keeping his wife close, the kiss dispels, and then those two go about that drink.

At Mike's, Megan has Cody laid down now, her heading to shower. Their phone on Mike, a call is fielded, coming from Bobby. Making it known that Tynie is done with Mike, Bobby furthers "You've burned all your bridges with her. You want to have ANY MORE to do with my wife: You go through ME!" Hanging up on Mike right after having said that, Bobby and Tynie clear from their drink "I heard, baby...very impressive." Tynie purrs, wrapping an arm around Bobby's waist. Taking their phone from him, these two head off, now to end their day. Arriving in their room later, Tynie adorns Bobby's endtable with her pills and their phone. Setting an alarm and charging that device, she sees her husband awaiting her. Not keeping him waiting long, they duck out of the master bedroom to get cleaned up.

In that timeline, Mike tells Megan the choice Bobby made on Tynie's name. "How would you feel if someone did to me what you did to Tynie?!" Megan defends. Smirking, Mike sees his wife's point. Laying with her back turned to him, Megan declares "I'm in not in the mood." Barely allowing him to kiss her, Megan mumbles her love and turns away from Mike again. Showering as she slept, Mike gets himself off, and returns to bed. Laying back, Mike doesn't make any moves towards his wife. Only sitting up to check and charge the phone, Mike sees an alarm already set with this note "Leave Mike's ass at home. Have Cody ready for my meet-up with Tynie & Bobby by noon." Leaving that as is, Mike falls asleep, being the last one in his home to do so.

Back at Tynie's, she and Bobby are now in bed. Wrapped up in his arms, she recaps the better parts of the day. Adding how Bobby "repeatedly protected her" to that mix, Tynie avows "However you want honored baby, you get." Looking down on her, Bobby lifts Tynie's chin off his chest with a hand. Leaning in for a slowly passionate kiss, Bobby feels his wife melting into him. As that ends, they cuddle up, her covering him. Even with Tynie so close, Bobby's body doesn't react like it typicallly would. "I'm sorry baby." Bobby regrets. "I love you regardless. It's ok sexy, really. I'm not in the mood anyway. Hell, for all the family needs to know: you and I have some private purchases to make before vacation." Tynie realigns. "Sounds good to me. Love you, too. Regardless." Bobby recounts. Sleeping as they now laid, Tynie and Bobby's day is over.

Now that their SUV's are road ready and their vacation paid for, the family doesn't have much in the way of disclosed future plans. Mike was an ass, and has been for a few days. His behavior was too close to T and Sasha's cycle for Tynie's comfort, and even Megan agreed. As for TreMarion, he didn't take sides, but Mike did upset him. The kids are bonding, with Ty-Leah and Cody showing that they are really in love. Junior's been awesome about that whole thing, which shows he's acting quite maturely for a kid his age. In terms of Bobby, the vacation pay-off and prep plan got changed. Not once, but twice, and the second change is linked to a relationship ending. That one is between Tynie and Mike, because of Mike's actions. Tomorrow is slated to be a vacation prep day, with private purchases to be made before the family leaves.

Basically, even with today being decent, one thing still happened:

Bridges were forever burned...


	230. Ch 230

Title: Sick of it...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie and Bobby awaken a couple hours before their alarm, him reaching over to shut that off. Dispelling half their hold temporarily, Bobby feels his wife comfortably laid atop him. Before they can share in today's first kiss, his arousal resurfaces with a vengeance. Grunting from the severity of his hard, Bobby catches a lusty smile on Tynie's lips.

Sliding off of him, the rest of their disrobing is done in a bit of a hurry. Seeing just how hard Bobby is, Tynie licks her lips, then wraps her arms around him. Grabbing her ass, he lifts Tynie off the ground. Near instinctively, her legs hitch around his hips, Bobby thrusts himself all the way in. "Oooohhh damn baby..." Tynie purrs. Thrusting as they stood, his hands move to cup the back of her head, then the couple drops against the mattress. "Give me all you got..." Tynie slurs huskily. Smiling deviantly, Bobby pleasures his woman as she asked. Hanging on to his shoulders at first, Tynie paws down Bobby's back. "Damn, you're tight baby..." Bobby growls. "You're huge... Oh...oooh..yeahhh... " Tynie mewls. The juices of her desire cover his cock, Bobby and Tynie sweaty but still fucking. Biting her lip twice, Tynie tries to stifle the lo of her screams. Thumping her harder, Bobby causes his wife to release that lip and wail "Don't stop!" Pounding her some more, Bobby shows his intentions didn't include ending their sex just yet. Grunting and clawing at his back, Tynie tries to hold a body-wracking orgasm at bay. "Come for me luscious..." Bobby howls, rolling his hips a few times. Losing her battle, Tynie's body tenses as her pussy quakes around Bobby's shaft. Screaming his name and her love, Tynie again hangs on. Growling through his teeth, Bobby too loses it, erupting in the depths of Tynie's core. Kissing her, Bobby pants "Love you baby."

Holding and praising him, Tynie smiles, her husband returning it. Coming down as they laid, Tynie and Bobby eventually get out of bed. Heading to take on their day, first thing's first, they hit the Jacuzzi tub. Settling in before long, those two again hustle, this time with washing up. Leaned on her toes, Tynie seductively promises "Tonight will be my turn..." Holding her in his arms, Bobby smiles just as deviantly as he did when they made love. Seeing a flame in his eyes, Tynie sultrily poses "Why rush it, when I'd rather enjoy it with you?" Leaning down to kiss her cheek, Bobby whispers "Can hardly wait.." Gasping at that, Tynie nearly panics. Keeping her held for just a few more minutes, they split off to dress. As they come back to one another, the phone rings. Waving his wife back, Bobby answers it, finding an allegedly remorseful Mike on the other end. Not letting Tynie speak to Mike, Bobby adds threats that are meant to protect Megan and Cody. All that is done, Mike getting abruptly hung up on before being allowed to answer. Telling his wife, Tynie intrudes "Plan change!" Taking him by the hand, she waits until their phone and her pills are on him. Heading out of the house, Bobby soon locks up. Taking their SUV, Tynie drives on to Megan's. Arriving twenty minutes later, being let in by Mike, the two are updated by Megan about what's to happen after this pre-vacation trip.

"Damn girl, you planned that shit like a boss!" Tynie gloats. "Mama had help... me! Mama said Daddy's plan got shot. I don't see shot holes or plans though." Cody announces as Bobby secures the home. "Sweets, hug your Dad. I'll explain that one on the way." Tynie directs. Following her word, Mike is alone before he even knows it. Locking up behind them, Mike takes to watching TV. As for those whom had just left his home, Tynie has Cody's rapt attention as Bobby drives. "One thing is for damn sure. I ain't about to have Daddy stuck watchin you three for his entire vacation." Tynie closes. "Honey, I've got that covered." Bobby reminds. Looking between the two, Cody's attention changes. "Oh honey, you want to know how me and Bobby do it. You want to learn why Mike won't. I don't have the answer to that last one. As for the first, yeah, lots of practice." Tynie realizes. "Tynie, thank you. For never lying to my son. Cody, as for your Dad, he'll wise up. I'll personally see to that." Megan honors. Tynie releases a low angry growl, Cody jumping for a second. Bobby derails Megan's idea, claiming that Mike isn't worth her vacation being ruined. "Bobby's not wrong!" Cody agrees. Dropping the discussion there, those four do some shopping. Keeping their more private buys away from Megan and Cody's view, after a while, that group travels to TreMarion's.

Halfway there, Megan takes a call from her husband. Putting it on speaker, Megan listens as Mike sounds really apologetic. "Sis, I know that sack of fuck can hear me. I say the only reason to take his apology this time is so YOUR vacation doesn't blow goatballs!" Tynie yells. "Before he even says it, Mike KNOWS to come at ME if there is an issue with my wife! I guarantee him two things will happen when he does that! One, my fists will hit his face, and two he will hit the fuckin ground!" Bobby commands. "Daddy, they aren't kidding!" Cody vouches. "I won't stop Bobby. Meet us at Dad's and watch your ass!" Megan sneers, not hanging up just yet.

"Sweets, here's what you do when we get to my Dad's. Go straight for Ty-Leah and Junior. Don't say a thing about what you just heard. Trust me, your Dad is in Bobby's hands now. Your Mom and I will tail you to Ty-Leah and Junior. NOBODY in this car is to forewarn Daddy! Let Mike be a bitch, I guaran-Goddamned-tee that Daddy will hate that and sanction Bobby's handlin his ass!" Tynie instructs. Mike heard that, Megan grumbling "By the way, her plan is sanctioned. This time." Hanging up now, Megan looks over to Bobby. "You just lied to Mike. That wasn't Tynie's plan. It was mine, she just spoke it." Bobby corrects. Holstering her phone, Megan shrugs. Cody and Tynie have a chat, Tynie advising "Sweets, that line of questioning is turf for you and Megan to cover. With Mike standing within 30 feet, I mean. That way you can get answers with witnesses present. Oh and what Bobby said about him, Mike, fists and hittin some ground: yeah, you are more covered than I am. I'm good with that though, because you're just a kid." "Bobby is she..." Megan starts. "Absolutely." Bobby confirms.

Parking by Mike, Cody gets out of the car first. Heading right up for his Dad, Cody unleashes his interrogation. Not allowing Mike to answer until the child is done, Megan asks "You DO realize actions speak louder than words? You DO realize I told Cody NOT to believe your words about this...Right?!" Mike nods, then they all file into the house. Allowing them inside, TreMarion is pulled over by Megan. Debriefing the family elder, Megan poses "Can I ask for permanent custody of your spare key, but with a hitch that says Mike cannot touch it?" "Megan, you had both the minute you pulled me over." TreMarion imparts. "Michael, with the advice I KNOW you heard me get, I can say this: Surrender Dad's key to me now!" Megan orders.

Tynie keeps the kids close to her, looking up at Bobby she repeats "Plan change!" Detailing the plan change to Bobby, Tynie causes him to get TreMarion and head outside. Mike surrenders the key, and takes a seat, doing so away from Tynie. Explaining it all to the kids, Megan and Tynie are upset, Junior requesting "Can we just call it Mike being a mean jerk and be done?!" "Keeps it honest and simple." Tynie agrees. "Yeah, we can Junior. We can." Megan and Bobby walk inside, going right to the family elder's room with their bags. "Dad, after how this week has been..." Bobby begins. "Megan told me, son. She didn't know you were going to say something. Don't blame you guys." TreMarion recalls.

Settling the bags down, those two men leave the master bedroom. "Hey Bobby!" Cody screams, seeing Mike making unwanted moves towards Megan. Rushing to the child, TreMarion helps Tynie keep all three kids at bay, Megan slithering towards them. Mike tries to follow his wife, Bobby swinging a fist at Mike's nose. "The hell? Megan's not your wife!" Mike barks. "Yeah, and she isn't your property!" Bobby howls, the two men fighting from there. Tynie leans into Cody's ear, whispering "Good call sweets. Next time, call the cops. Steal my phone to do that if you have to...it's cool!" "It's not stealing. It's consented use." Megan murmurs. Cody nods, Junior yelling "Uncle Bobby stop!" Bobby does, Mike jeering "Owned by a kid...huh?" Cody snares Tynie's phone off her hip, Tynie dialing in 911. "Mike, this is your LAST warning! Back off and act right before we call the cops!" TreMarion hollers. Tynie leans into Cody's ear, whispering "When I flip you off, do it. Keep my phone on you til I do." "All that has to happen for cops to get here is Tynie flipping me off! I have consented use of her phone to do that!" Cody bellows. "9-1-1 is already dialed, Michael!" Megan cautions. "Mike knock it off! We are tired of your shit! My Aunt Tynie NEVER loans out her phone... EVER!" Ty-Leah wails. "You heard them..." Bobby growls.

Mike flops onto the couch, saying nothing. The others take seats away from Mike, discussing how they'd keep Bobby out of jail, but send Mike to Rikers for what has just happened. "I'm fucked." Mike grumbles. Cody nearly answers that, TreMarion intervening "No Cody. We have a plan. Leave it at that." Bobby and Megan exchange a nod, then head to make a meal for them all. "Permission to commit a halfway connected investigation in your area, Daddy?" Tynie desires. "Please do." TreMarion consents. With that, Tynie receives the family elder's phone. "Cody, Tynie isn't flipping you off. I am, and you know when." TreMarion alters, seeing his daughter leave the room. Making one phone call in TreMarion's area, Tynie explains why she is investigating the family's vacation package.

"No Tynie. Your husband had it set so there are only two people who can make changes. Him or TreMarion Wilman. It says in the notes that you are consented to check, but due to a...pardon the term..person deemed a...Cuntrag relative... You are not allowed to make changes. It says that due to an expectation that said relative would..." The agent states, reading from a system screen. "Coerce me to cancel the whole damn thing. Oh and the one claimed as the "cuntrag relative": Mike Logan. If you can, add that shit to the notes." Tynie chimes. Swearing she is, and keystrokes heard in the background the agent confirms the vacation is all set up. "Honey, you just saved the fuckin' thing! You have no idea how happy I am right now about that!" Tynie cheers. Wishing the family well, the agent hangs up. Returning the phone to TreMarion, Tynie goes up on Mike. "Yo Megan, consent to turn your husband into a temporary eunuch?!" Tynie requests, Mike arising silently. "Granted." Megan pardons. Inside three moves, Tynie has Mike curled up on the floor. Kicking him in the back of the head, Tynie kneels to Mike and alerts "That move is part of the package deal Megan signed off on!" Getting to her feet, Tynie explains "You three will learn self-defense in a few years. That class, will be taught by me, Megan and Bobby."

"Hey, that works!" Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior contend as one. Serving them all, Megan and Bobby eat while keeping the kids away from Mike. TreMarion notices that, and doesn't even look Mike's way. Confessing what she'd done before that latest bit with Mike, and why, Tynie intends "I didn't have a choice. I had to, because I know Mike is just ITCHIN' to retaliate against us!" Not disagreeing with her actions, Megan stipulates "He won't retaliate Tynie. Not if he cherishes me, Cody, and his fuckin freedom the way he says he does!" Mike intrudes "I won't do anything you guys don't want me to." "Show us, don't just tell us!" TreMarion rages.

Eating from there, Tynie feels Cody slip her phone back to its holster. "Whoa..." Tynie mutters. "Tynie, I'm listening to TreMarion. I just didn't want our meal getting into your phone." Cody justifies. "It's pretty fuckin sad that Cody shows more respect than a grown ass cuntrag who alleges to be a man!" Tynie debases. "Ooooh..." Bobby and TreMarion slur. "BURN!" Ty- Leah, Junior, and Megan follow, timing it perfectly. At the right time, Mike clears from it all, the others in TreMarion's now having some time together. "Word of warning, Megan. So Mike doesn't attempt to retaliate against you later: tend to his injuries. If you and Cody need a safe haven, you tell Tynie to summon her inner Dale Earnhardt and that you condone her suing Mike for the cost of any citations in that process. I assure you, Bobby will keep you two safe at their house." TreMarion counsels. "Sista, all you gotta say then is: Haul ass to my house. The rest is implied." Tynie amends. "Actually guys, I have a better idea. I'll be back." Bobby intercedes, leaving the room.

"Tynie, why aren't you and Bobby occasionally kissing?" Cody worries. "Oh that. Respecting your mom. We don't want your mom to feel like we are shoving our affections in her face. We don't do that to people. Your mom knows what I mean." Tynie absolves. Megan stares at Tynie, TreMarion vouching "Tynie hates doing that to people, Bobby's respecting her wishes because he feels the same way." By the time Bobby returns to the living room, Mike walks in sullenly. "No Bobby, you will not offend me for kissing your wife! I appreciate your intended respects, but I do not approve of you doing this. It's too close to dignifying Mike's behavior for my blood. You two didn't know, now you do." Megan scolds. Tynie and Bobby shrug, and then kiss, TreMarion and Megan watching the kids. Mike sits back, not saying a word as Tynie and Bobby keep their kiss brief. "Look out for you, Megan. Mike's been lookin' out for his ass. Give him what you've been getting. No sex though, he'll warp that into all of us suddenly forgiving his ass." Tynie prescribes.

Megan doesn't answer that before she heads for her hubby's side. "If you ever want to have sex, get held or kissed again, you won't construe my romantic or intimate advances as anything beyond marital passions. You will also not try to dominate those situations again! Do I make myself clear, Michael?!" Megan demands. "Yes dear." Mike forfeits. "She's good. Damn good." Tynie brags. Sitting beside him, Megan goes for broke, kissing Mike. As for the others, they all chat away, Mike and Megan ending their kiss. Wrapping herself in his arms, Megan starts to cry. "Honey..." Mike sighs. Letting out her agonies, Megan's tears fall as Mike wipes them away. "I didn't want it to come to this..." Megan whimpers. Soothing her, Mike plans out how he will make shit right. The kids, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all keep talking amongst themselves. Ending their chat, Megan and Mike offer to help TreMarion with Ty-Leah and Junior.

Then, Tynie and Bobby see Cody and Ty-Leah hug and kiss one another's cheeks. Hugging Junior, Cody sits back. As the end-of- day regimen is begun for Ty-Leah and Junior, Mike admits that his household has yet to pack for vacation. Getting through with that regimen, TreMarion initiates hugs exchanged amongst everyone. Leaving before long, everyone from Cody to Bobby heads for home. Tynie and Bobby arrive at their house first, her rushing to aid in bringing in their bags. As for Megan and Cody, Mike gets them in the house before any of their bags are even touched. TreMarion, Ty-Leah and Junior are all relaxed in bed, the family elder aware that in two days they have an early hour departure.

In Tynie's house, she and Bobby soon lock up and begin packing. Mike does that for his home, and then the bags are set aside. Megan corrects how Mike packed hers, but he accepts it. From there, they all sit back and watch TV. Later on, Mike gets up to charge their phone as Cody shuts off the TV, there being nothing on. Showering one at a time, today is perpetually over for that house now. Back at Tynie's, Bobby's in her arms, relaxing by the time all that happens at Mike's.

"You were so fierce. Bobby, my God, it was amazing." Tynie gleams, referring to the fight with Mike. Checking him over, Tynie only sees a few scratches. "I'm fine, beautiful. I know that look." Bobby sates. Holding him closely, Tynie fawns "You are the finest man alive." Blushing, Bobby releases his wife's arms from around him. Switching their position, Tynie finds herself embraced by Bobby. Loving every minute of it, Tynie smiles for one of the first times today.A little bit later, they end the embrace, taking each other's hands. With a snack, she takes the diabetic pill, and pockets the bottle. Sharing a drink, it's cleared from, the two departing from that wing of the house. Making it to their room, Tynie's whisked to the bed. Aligning their phone to the charger and her pills to the endtable, Bobby kneels to massage his wife. Relaxed after time passes, Tynie pushes herself up, as Bobby lays out. Returning the massage she got, Tynie retakes her place on the bed after a bit.

As all that happened, everybody from Cody to TreMarion went to bed. Surprising him, Megan offers Mike a chance to make love. Seeing to it their son cannot hear them, Mike takes the offer his wife provided. This sex is angry, their passions hostile, their bodies conjoining in all that heat. Coming together later, basking in their mutual afterglow, Mike and Megan kiss. Whispering vows of love to one another, Mike rolls off his wife, whom covers them up. TreMarion's household is fast asleep by this point, the family elder hoping against hope that Mike wises the hell up. In terms of Tynie and Bobby, the couple is laid back in bed side by side. Rolling to face him, Tynie poses "So, how would you like to close out today, lover?" Raising his eyebrow, Bobby gives a devilish smile.

Slinking from the bed, Tynie grins as she undresses. Following her suit, Bobby is soon nude and pushed back onto the bed. Moving away from the edge, Bobby's arousal springs out before his wife. Prowling his physique, Tynie slides onto Bobby's erection. Cupping his hips, their lovemaking is under Tynie's control, her riding him wildly. Reaching down to pull her hands from his hips, Bobby takes them into his long enough for her grasp to be moved to his chest. Running his hands all over her front, Bobby groans as Tynie keeps on going. Loving the way he feels inside her, Tynie rides Bobby even into his eyes, her sweat mixes with his. Their bodies intertwined at the hips, Tynie leans her upper half down more. Feeling her up as that happens, Bobby toys with every inch of his wife's bosom. Grinding and gyrating on him, Tynie grunts as Bobby starts rolling his hips in time with her lips to his, several short and heated kisses are shared, as their orgasms mutually take them over. Running his hands up her spine, Bobby lays his wife out on top of him, Tynie not speaking or moving until he slumps out of her. Honoring each other's prowesses through their breath, Tynie and Bobby swear their love and devotion just as in their hold, Bobby tosses their covers over both he and Tynie. Spent and elated, they start to sleep in that embrace. Today's done for the entire family, all of them slumbering hard.

What was intended to be a simple pre-vacation preparation day turned into so much more. Mike indeed embodied the cycle of behavior recently survived from T and Sasha. Mike tried sweet-talking his way out of the trouble he got himself into, the family not buying it. Attempting the sweet-talking maneuver twice, Mike didn't get the message...until it was nearly too late. A fight broke out at TreMarion's, a plan of essentially rescuing Megan and Cody hatched after that fact. Their vacation prepared for and double checked, Mike seemed to wise up. Until they meet up for the vacation, all the family can do is wait. One thing's for sure:

Everyone is sick of Mike's shit..


	231. Ch 231

Title: Tynie's Done….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The next morning everything is calm in the family, Mike not once giving Megan any reason to call out the others. As for Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody, they originally interacted with everyone through a phone call. It was then that Tynie learned what Bobby planned for how the family will deal with the kids on their vacation. They will share a hotel room with TreMarion, but the hitch is, Mike, Megan, Bobby and Tynie stand to be called out of their rooms if the family elder needs them. Beyond that, it's just the family being together. By now it's noon, and all three households they have are ready for tomorrow's early departure.

Since everyone's already called to talk to the kids, Tynie's leery of calling TreMarion back. "Babe, it's not fair to Daddy. He is the family elder and now he has custody of Ty-Leah and Junior. I hate to say it, but I think we should swing by there and see about getting their stuff in with ours. Yeah, that'll mean an extra trip to our SUV in the morning, but it beats having Daddy struggle." Tynie mentions. Kissing her briefly, Bobby recognizes "You know what? You're right. I'll take care of it." TreMarion calls right after Bobby says that, wondering along the same lines Tynie just cited. "Dad, why don't you sit back for a minute? I just got an idea." Bobby requests. "Have everyone come over here babe. We can leave from one location as opposed to three. I hate to do this, but I'm about to owe Mike another fuckin' favor!" Tynie cites in the background.

"No, she's not. I am. Son, you two are right. Love you, and I've got it from here." TreMarion determines. Sending their love back, Bobby hangs up. "Babe, I mean it. It's easier this way. Shit, I'll even make everyone somethin to eat. I'm sorry for sidelining you like this, but I swear to God this idea JUST came to me." Tynie proffers. "It's alright beautiful, relax. I'm glad you came up with that honestly. Now come here." Bobby rescinds, opening his arms to her. Falling into his embrace, Tynie starts rambling each and every concern she has over the impending vacation. Holding her more tightly, Bobby discourages "We've got this, sugar. You don't need to worry like that. I'm not going to let anything come against you. Clear your mind." "I will, after you swear to me you will be safe about this." Tynie falters, feeling his breath on her ear. "You bet." Bobby whispers, the entire front wing of their house falling silent.

As that happens, Mike is off the phone with TreMarion, and Megan is preparing their house's security system for their time away. Cody's standing at the door, waiting to see Ty-Leah as his parents join him. With one hand in her son's and the other carrying a bag, Megan leads them outside. "No way, Mama. Bobby taught me a lady is never supposed to carry a bag like that." Cody dissents, grabbing the bag from his mother. Chuckling as he saw that, Mike locks up, the trio then aiming for his SUV.

Filling it and heading to Bobby's, those three hope for a good two weeks with the family, lacking only in asshole interactions. "Daddy, change routes please. We should go help TreMarion." Cody desires, causing Mike to turn around and head for the family elder's home. "That wasn't how you were going to do this, was it?" Megan asks. "No, but it actually works better." Mike confesses. Overhearing that, Cody's beaming, with a huge smile on his face. Glancing over her shoulder, Megan sees that, and starts giggling. Surprised as he notices Mike's SUV in the driveway, TreMarion doesn't contest it, only to be greeted by Mike himself five minutes later. Not too long after that, they all fill into two SUV's, and drive on towards Bobby's house.

Tynie's in the kitchen, her husband sitting on the couch waiting for the others, neither saying a word. As the meal is finished cooking, their house is filled with everyone who matters, Bobby locking up. Temporarily situating their bags by the door, Tynie finds herself having help from Bobby bringing in the meal. Megan sees the look of disdain on Tynie's face, but doesn't say anything, TreMarion recalling "Megan, remember what I told you on the way here? Yeah, that's why she has that look on her face." The kids are lead to that meal first, with the men going last, not one person speaking. As it ends, Mike and Megan clear from everything, Tynie having the kids sit between her and Bobby. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior notice the same expression across Tynie's face that Megan did, but they don't mention it.

Just then, Bobby's phone goes off, him answering it in front of God and everyone. Inside ten minutes, Bobby learns every bit of his wife's apprehension about this vacation was justified. Demanding a refund, and to be contacted when his bank card is re-credited, Bobby hangs up. Looking at her spouse, Tynie mumbles "I'm done. I'm fucking done." Getting off the couch just as Mike and Megan make it back to the living room, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek and leaves the entire area. Megan stalls, nearly following Tynie, when TreMarion warns "Don't." Shutting the door to the room across from the kids' area, Tynie sequesters herself from the family. Heading for that bed, she flops onto it as soon as she can. The one who disobeys the family elder's warning is the same one TreMarion hoped would: Bobby. Finding his wife cocooned in those covers, Bobby's quiet when he approaches her, Tynie not even crying.

"I'm seriously done, Bobby. I'm over almost everything. Not you, or the family, but all else. I should have fucking known this family cannot have a damn vacation! I should have fucking realized that we aren't entitled to that, but the rest of the world is!" Tynie vents. Yanking those covers off his wife, Bobby envelops her in his arms, posing "Babe, why do you feel this is your fault?" "I keep failing you and the family. I keep promising the fuckin' world, and never am I able to deliver. I love you, and them, so much. On the same coin, I feel like if it weren't for me, none of y'all would have been through ANY of this shit!" Tynie unveils.

"You are no failure. You are an amazing woman, that I am honored to love every day. You did not fail the family, not once. Beautiful, you are being incredibly hard on yourself. Tell me, what I can do to show you. To prove, that you have never betrayed me, or the family?" Bobby reviles. Shaking in his arms, as the frustration overtakes her, Tynie murmurs "I don't know, honey… not this time." Holding her close, Bobby has no clue about Mike moving the bags from the front doorway. "Ti Amo, Bobby. Forever…" Tynie whispers, now clinging onto him. Whispering his love to her again, Bobby pets his wife's hands, hoping for her to relax some of the grip. She does, the two simply sitting there in silence for a few minutes. Breaking that wide open, Tynie desires "Please… dominate." Kissing her temple at first, Bobby lifts his wife's chin, and then kisses her deeply before answering that.

Slowly separating from that affection, Tynie smiles as Bobby vows "You got it." Her hand in his in no time, Tynie slides an arm around her spouse, whom leads them back in the direction of the family. Mike and Megan now have the kids between them, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior not really asking about much. Taking over a recliner, Tynie and Bobby share it, with her in his lap. "Just as I suspected. She's devastated by this happening." TreMarion clarifies, pointing right to Tynie. "No Daddy, I'm done. Bobby knows what I mean by that." Tynie recoils. "She's not dealing with anything outside of us. By that I mean, everything else outside of who is here now, when it comes to this house… falls to me. This last go-round of scandalous business people was the last straw. She's done caring about anything, or anyone, outside of who is now present. I won't talk her out of this decision, nor will I condone anyone else trying to. Not after all the times we've been on the short end of the stick with the free world disrespecting us in one way or another. Am I completely understood?" Bobby commands.

Starting with Mike, and ending with TreMarion, everyone around Tynie and Bobby answers "Yes." Hanging her head against Bobby's chest, Tynie prays "Lord, don't let this new deal between Bobby and I, and my family be too much on his heart. You know that scares the ever-loving Christ out of me." Mike and Megan take to watching the kids, TreMarion looking on at his daughter with worry in his eyes. "I've tried so hard! I've done all I can, and yet it's…." Tynie growls. "It's more than enough. Tynie, you've given us all, the world. Besides, how can I and Junior learn to take care of a woman if we don't see it upfront?" Cody interrupts. Mike, TreMarion and Bobby glare at Cody, Junior defending "Hey now, he spoke the truth!" Ty-Leah looks at her aunt, Bobby intervening "She's alright honey. I've got her. We're going to be fine."

TreMarion doesn't answer that, nor does anyone else, Tynie shaking her head against Bobby's chest. Stopping herself in doing that, Tynie looks around the room, noticing worried smirks on everyone's faces. "Kids, this is one lesson I didn't want to be the one to teach you. I didn't want you to learn to give up. I just… I just…." Tynie initiates. "I know what she's trying to say. Kids, Tynie's not giving up, although she said she is. Too many people without common decency have crossed her path. She's not directly encountering them anymore because she knows that they'd cause her more problems than that's worth. Yes, Junior and Cody, you will learn about when to step in for a woman. That's something every man should know, really. I know Tynie doesn't see it this way, but honestly, it is the better way to look at this." Megan covers. Mike hears that, and stares at his wife, TreMarion determining "That, was the last bit of anything unsettling I want discussed on this vacation timeline. It may not be turning out as we intended originally, but dammit this family is going to have fun together!"

Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all cheer, and when Cody calls TreMarion "Papa," he immediately retracts "Sorry about that!" "No. Don't be. You can call me that, if you want. I'll take it as an honor thing." TreMarion refuses. Cody beams again, Megan and Mike turning to face TreMarion. "I mean it, guys. I figured it would happen eventually anyhow, since Ty-Leah and Junior call me Papa. I totally consent for Cody to do it, too." TreMarion ascribes. "Cody, Dad's right. Go ahead and call me and Tynie as you hear Ty-Leah and Junior do it. It's fine by us." Bobby consents. Cody looks at Tynie, apprehensively smiling, until Tynie condones "Go ahead sweets. If Bobby says it's ok, it's ok."

Smiling again, Cody turns to face TreMarion and challenges "So Papa, how do you want this vacation to run? I mean since you are the elder in the family?" "I cannot believe he just did that!" Tynie chuckles, referring to Cody. TreMarion protects "I can. I know what Cody was intending, and I'm honored by it. Now, what I want to have happen is for us to make a pact, here and now, that no phones will be answered. Unless, of course, it is a call that involves us, or our houses. Everything else falls to voicemail. From there, we do what we damn-well please." Mike desists from that order, checking the time, he dares "Anyone up to go to a movie?" Before he even knew it, everyone gets up, corralling around Mike as they head for the door. Tynie smacks Mike dead-center in the chest, forbidding "Dude, if you even try to pay for us all at the movies, your steering column will be duct taped. You know what with, too. It won't take much for me to get spousal consent to do that. You know what I mean." Looking over at Megan, Tynie smiles defiantly, Megan nodding. Mike caught that wordless interaction from the corner of his eye, as everyone files out of Tynie's house, with Bobby locking up.

"Bobby and I are riding with Daddy. I don't want three SUV's taken when we can drive two. Until our vacation is over, me and Bobby's SUV is an emergency back-up!" Tynie yells. "No Tynie, that's not safe. I'd prefer it if you rode with Mike and Megan. My SUV isn't big enough to properly carry all of us in it. Not with the carseats." TreMarion objects. Nodding, Tynie kisses Bobby passionately, and then heads towards Megan. Heading out, they leave Tynie's behind, the family hoping for the rest of today to go well. As they'd left the house, every phone was holstered, now the family drives on to a theater.

Cody and Tynie talked every bit of the way there, Cody trying to figure out a movie fit for the kids and the adults. "Sweets, no. I do not want you worryin' like that. Honey, this is a chance really. For my dad and your parents to come together on what you kids see. Bobby and I cannot gauge that without having a guideline, and by that I mean we won't try to restrict what you guys see without knowing what's already forbidden. I want you to do something. I want you to sit back and have faith in your Dad and mine. Trust me sweets, they won't let anything really bad get into you kids' view. Not if they can help it." Tynie contests. "What Tynie means is, I've got that covered. I'm not about to let your dad cellphone drive. I'll talk to Bobby and we'll work it from there." Megan imparts, going for her phone.

Turns out, Megan didn't get a chance to call Bobby, because he had called her first. "Nothing stronger than a PG rating, and if I leave the theater, you all follow me. That is a cue, which means what they're showing is NOT acceptable for Cody. I ask for that cue to carry over for Dad, since he has certain authorities with Ty-Leah and Junior. You know what I mean." Megan orders. Bobby disagrees with the "PG rating" part of Megan's order, him stating "Dad won't go for that. Believe me Megan, what they allow in a PG rated movie Is NOT suited for children Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody's age. The rest, yeah, we're with you on." "I asked Bobby to say that on my name, since I'm driving." TreMarion adds. Settling on that note, and sharing love, they hang up.

Parking before a theater side-by-side, Tynie mandates "Cody, you stick to me like glue. I'm gonna have your mom help my Dad with Ty-Leah and Junior. Mike and Bobby know their places, and why. They also know why I refuse to say it outrightly." "She's got one hell of a plan." Megan agrees. "Tynie, you got it." Mike confirms. Exiting their cars, the format Tynie described comes to life, Mike and Bobby not protesting it. Leading them in, Mike and Bobby also notice the reason for Tynie's idea come before their view. All kinds of thuggish, unruly, and barbaric-attitude bearing people are in the theater, Bobby resisting "You know what? Fuck this. We're leaving. Now." Turning around and heading for their cars, nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family says a word. Leaving the parking lot of the theater, Tynie proposes "Megan, I need your phone. Mike, I need you three to act like you ain't hearing this."

Handing over the device, Megan sees Tynie call Petri's. Ordering in their next meal, and making it a huge one, Tynie frets "Honey, please tell me for the love of God that my husband's payment information to you is still on file. I'm not by him right now, so I cannot access certain cards, if you get my point." "Relax. It is. Your order will take an hour and a half." Petri soothes. Accepting that, Tynie hangs up and returns Megan's phone.

"Umm, what did you mean by how you worded that, Tynie?" Cody asks. "Son, she doesn't broadcast certain things on a cellphone. It's a safety thing, and as you've learned, greed is everywhere. How Tynie worded that was a protection move, for her and Bobby." Mike clarifies. Leaving it at that, they all file towards Bobby's front door, with TreMarion soon letting them inside.

"I'm not supposed to know this, but don't anyone make dinner. Tynie and Mama did something for all of us!" Cody announces as Tynie secures the house. Bobby gets a text alert saying his bank card was used at Petri's, and for how much. "Thanks beautiful. Nicely done." Bobby gleams, re-holstering his phone. Tynie shrugs, the day's tone beginning to mellow slightly. Taking the kids to the restroom one at a time, everyone in that houses' day starts to wind down a little.

Finally finding seats in the living room, everyone kicks back, Cody retrieving Bobby's remote. "Just like a man already." Tynie teases, watching the child work with that device. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior sit between Tynie and Bobby, the entire group at last taking a chance to relax. Tynie glances at the TV, and then intervenes "Oooh no, sweets. Shut that off." Cody does, and Mike wonders "Tynie, what was wrong with that show?" "Over-glorification of illicit narcotics use in a graphic manner. Over-honoring felonies of a…shall I say... Adult and intimate nature. Basically we'd be better off if you got certain codes from Bobby and retrieved my and Bobby's laptop dude." Tynie registers. Megan's eyes bulge, and she commands "Do it Mike."

"Uncle Bobby, what exactly did Aunt Tynie just say anyhow?" Junior inquires. "Unsafe TV show. She saw things in it that we didn't. Until you're older, that's as far of an explanation as you're getting." TreMarion declares. Mike and Bobby share a look, and then those codes are given to Mike, causing him to retrieve the requested laptop. "Gorgeous, there is one piece of this plan that I do not believe Daddy and Megan want resolved within the earshot of minors." Tynie implies, pointing to the TV. "In English?" Ty-Leah squeals. "Your Aunt Tynie just had your Uncle Bobby get rid of things. She put it that way because she knows the place your Uncle Bobby has to call will be a problem." Megan replies. Coming up on his wife, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, and heads off to get the TV issue resolved.

"Hey Megan, Daddy, hate to do this. Since I am the one who got dinner ordered, would you two object to helping Mike watch the kids when it gets here?" Tynie ponders. "No problem, but why'd you need the laptop?" Mike intrudes, setting that down before Tynie. "Only this…" Tynie taunts, searching out a streaming online site, that has more to offer for watching that is suited for children. "Tynie, you put that in Bobby's name. Then you take this, and use it. Do not argue with me, you will lose." Mike advises, handing over his bank card. Seeing what his wife was doing from the kitchen, Bobby has the cable removed, with men coming by to pick up the box within the next few hours.

Honoring Mike's mandate, Tynie notifies "I have to duck into the master bedroom. Y'all will see why in about fifteen minutes." Leaving that area, the gaming system that Tynie and Bobby rarely used until now is obtained. Re-entering the living room, Tynie disconnects the cable box, switching it out for the gaming system. Sitting down and setting up an account for the streaming site to go through on the gaming system, Tynie puts that in Bobby's name as well. "Sorry baby, but for this to work right, I had no choice." Tynie apologizes as her husband sits by the children. "No need to apologize, sweetheart." Bobby sates, witnessing his wife take a spot on the other side of Junior. Megan explains to Bobby what he missed between Mike and Tynie, only to get interrupted. "Yeah, and Mike knows that he'll lose the argument. He put our streaming account against his bank card, we're returning the favor. As for Dad's, and yes he's getting one, we figure it out so Dad doesn't pay. I'm not about to have the elder in the family risk being a scam target." Bobby insists. Hearing a knock at the door, Tynie induces "Yeah, that shit gets done tomorrow."

Not allowing his woman to try and carry in the entire order alone, Bobby sneaks up on Tynie, and aids in getting that inside. Situating it all to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby see TreMarion and Megan gathering up the children. Time slides by as they all eat, Megan and Mike being the ones to clean up. "About the whole streaming site, and my not paying for my own account. Guess again. I'm honored that you were concerned about me being scammed, but I do not desire for you guys to pay for me on that one. I'd much rather cover it myself." TreMarion reconsiders. Leaving it at that request, everyone again takes seats in the living room, Tynie showing them how to work the whole gaming system/streaming site setup. As the conversation ends, Tynie sees a cable company van in the driveway, Bobby heading to deal with them. Making the transfer of the cable box a quick one, Bobby notices the bags are not in the doorway. "Honey, Megan sold Mike out on that. We owe the man, and you know what I mean." Tynie insinuates. Locking the house, Bobby's stopped by TreMarion in getting the drinks, the family elder having Megan's help.

"Mike, Daddy, one thing though. I will need consented access to every entertainment center in your houses. Tomorrow, after we gather up a few more of these gaming systems. I also have to replace the one that's in me and Bobby's master bedroom." Tynie purports. "She is the one who knows how to set all that up." Megan furthers. "You can set those up, and you have those consents. However, you are not to go any further than that. The rest falls to me, Mike, and Bobby. That's the only way I will provide your consent, and the same goes with Mike." TreMarion conditions. "Shit. That works with me." Mike guesses. "Ok, one somewhat-related condition. We do not discuss this anymore until we actually go about doing it. Tomorrow." Bobby extends. Reclaiming their places in the living room, everyone agrees to that last condition, Tynie finally finding something suitable for the kids to watch. Having their drinks as the TV drones on, Tynie and Bobby eventually clear from all that.

By now, it's mid-evening, the family convening in the living room. Tynie pecks a kiss to Bobby's cheek, ducks out to take her pill, and comes back, all without a peep. "Mike, there's one thing you're likely to be upset over. I got the Platinum package with this streaming site. You'll get notifications monthly that say your bank card was charged twenty bucks. Please don't kill me." Tynie reveals. "Twenty bucks a month for a platinum package? Tynie, that's no reason to be upset. We should have found this sooner!" Mike refutes. Megan receives the first of those "alerts" that Tynie spoke of, and gets a call to follow it. "Yes, my husband did consent for this. Actually, he insisted. Put that in your system on my husbands' account NOW! If you don't, you'll be seeing us before a judge!" Megan threatens. Gulping, the bank agent obeys, and Megan hangs up.

"Tynie, I have to admit, I've been worried over you since what we learned earlier with the vacation. You really Ok?" Cody admits. "Sweets, you are awesome. I'm golden. Now, in terms of you worryin', don't. Have fun with Ty-Leah and Junior watchin' this instead. Ok?" Tynie disallows, pointing again to the TV. From there, Cody's eyes are glued to the TV, Ty-Leah slinking closer to him, holding his hand. "That was slick…" Mike murmurs. "Mike, she learned that from you, Megan, Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby!" Junior credits, leaning against his aunt. Crouching down so her lips are by his ear, Tynie asks if Junior's alright. "I'm golden auntie. I just wanted to get more comfortable." Junior resounds. Wrapping her arm around the child, Tynie smiles as she glances over to Bobby. Cody has Ty-Leah in his arms, him leaning against Bobby as Megan, Mike, and TreMarion all sit back. "Now that, was slick." Tynie brags under her breath, noticing the position Cody created with her niece.

Moving only to check his phone, Bobby gets the notice he'd demanded a couple hours ago, everyone else watching the television. "Tynie, I've been thinking. I'd much rather we get those gaming systems and all that with the streaming site set up after vacation." Megan notions. "Ok cool." Tynie breathes. After a couple movies, the entire entertainment center is shut down by Bobby. Leaving the living room, the kids are readied for today's end. Bringing them into the room across from where TreMarion is established, Mike leads the way. "Dad, you call us out if you need help with them. Don't try to do all of it alone. Not with all of us here." Megan intends. "You got it." TreMarion accepts, all of them going in a round of hugging afterwards. Laying the kids into bed, the adults whisper love to them and depart from that room. TreMarion takes the room Mike set up for him, laying back as his phone gets charged. Tynie and Bobby are now arm-in-arm, for one of the first times today.

Mike nearly asks Tynie if she's alright, but Bobby intercedes "Not here, and definitely not now!" Throwing up his hands, Mike backs off, Megan following him. Heading to the master bedroom, Bobby and Tynie catch Mike and Megan going off to a guest room on the second floor. The house is already secured for the last time today; everyone having gone into a room as the day itself slowly ends. Perched on the bed's edge, Tynie sees her husband charging their phone. Arising to shut the door, Tynie releases "I'm not alright. I'm not showing it in front of the others, but I'm not. I don't want sweets, Ty-Leah, or Junior worried as they were for me today. I don't want to pester Daddy's heart, nor yours. I just want to cocoon in some blankets or your arms, and let the world be."

Rushing to her, Bobby rejects "Babe, I'm supposed to worry over you. I'm supposed to take care of you. It's noble that you worried over us like that, really." Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Bobby feels Tynie wilt into the hold. "Make the world go away baby… please…" Tynie begs. Resting his head on top of hers, Bobby promises "Any way I can." Crying as she raggedly breathed, Tynie unleashes everything that the "family is never to know." Listening as he held her, with neither moving from where they stood, Bobby insures "They won't know beautiful. They won't know." Drawing in a frantic breath, Tynie nearly panics over Bobby's heart.

Convincing Tynie to "trust her gut" and "not worry like that" takes a bit, but when Bobby succeeds, he and his wife head for the bed. Huddling up as closely as she can to him, Tynie restates "I'm serious. I just want to cocoon in your arms, and let the world be. Bobby I love you so much." "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby undertones, covering them both up, as Tynie reluctantly stretches out. "Get him off my ass.." Tynie infers, her spouse knowing who that was directed at. "Ohhh, I'm all over that." Bobby slurs, reaching an arm away to get the phone. Calling Mike, Bobby makes it abundantly clear that from this moment on: Mike and Megan are to go through Bobby unless it pertains to a concern that Cody brings to Tynie's attention, or it's something Tynie believes that Megan, Mike, and TreMarion will find objectionable for the kids.

"I will not accept this being disputed. If you plan to do that, you can leave. Megan and Cody will still be allowed here for the family vacation, but you won't be allowed back. Understood?" Bobby snarls. "Completely." Mike forfeits, getting hung up on. Texting TreMarion, all that's said is "Dad, there's a new format. Mike was notified, and seems to agree. We will mention it tomorrow. Love you." "Stick to your guns, Bobby. Love you. Thank you for notifying me." TreMarion replies. Re-setting their phones to charge, every adult in on that separated conversation lays back. Telling Megan the latest, Mike gets intruded on. "I knew, when Dad stopped everyone this side of Bobby, from following Tynie earlier. I didn't say anything because I was waiting on confirmation. Now drop it, and respect their wishes!" Megan demands. "Yes dear." Mike cedes. Kissing for one of the first times today, they whisper love, and cover up. Before long, everyone in the house is asleep, and TreMarion doesn't wind up calling out the other couples in the family.

Today was supposed to start the family vacation, and for a few hours, was peaceful. A few less-than-ethical people changed how Tynie and Bobby's family was to have time off. Mike was awesome in some parts of the day, problematic in others. Tynie and Bobby got it situated so now the kids have more to watch that is suitable for them when everyone's together. The way that happened involved a streaming site, and a gaming system. Two more homes will have those set up, but not until after the vacation. Society is in the shitter, and as much was again proven when the family tried to go out for a movie. Only in emergencies for the next two weeks will Tynie and Bobby's SUV be used, the family riding in TreMarion's and Mike's SUV's when they go out. In terms of a new format, Bobby's taking absolute charge, unless it connects to the kids concerns and objectionable topics to be discussed around them. The family, in as much detail as she felt alright with them having, learned one thing. For the most part:

Tynie's done…


	232. Ch 232

Title: Keep Us Posted….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Tynie's in Bobby's arms as they stir from sleeping, her mind ravaged with both worry over him and, yet again, a fast-paced flashing of all the events that happened against them. Holding him loosely, Tynie shakes her head a few times, leaning up to kiss Bobby. Enjoying that as long as it lasts, Bobby's surprised when Tynie insists "You, my gorgeous hubby, lean back. I'm going to do something that I hope you like just as much as you liked that kiss." Curious, Bobby obeys, releasing her before Tynie slinks all the way to his feet. "Ah, lay back sexy." Tynie chides. Smiling, he obeys again, even with his mind now racing. Making it to, and beginning to massage, his feet Tynie smiles at her husband, who watched her every movement.

Working her way up his legs, Tynie sees a silhouette of Bobby's arousal in his sweats. "Yeah, I'll take care of you baby…" Tynie sultrily swears, lightly petting it. Not speaking word one until this point, Bobby protests "No, we'll take care of each other." Deeming that line an invitation to get intimate, Tynie immediately hops from the bed, with Bobby following her. Only out of bed long enough to disrobe; in the backs of their still-racing minds, the two pray that nobody calls them out. Laying out, so he can hover her, Tynie displays her readiness. Gently at first, their bodies intertwine the moment Bobby slides himself in. Holding him as best she can, Tynie inadvertently causes Bobby to fall onto her, but not miss a beat. Hungrily kissing him, her hands rake Bobby's back, as his pet Tynie's arms, unable to reach more due to their pose.

Separating from those affections, the sounds of this sex, their bedsprings creaking, and the headboard slamming the wall cut through the air. Bobby feels every second of Tynie's core muscles tightening around him, his dick already covered in her juices. She, in turn, feels every bit of his pulsing and throbbing erection patter against her depths. In the midst of this wild lovemaking, Bobby huskily asks "Am I hurting you baby?" "Ooh no, you're pleasin' me…" Tynie mewls. Tapering his intensity a bit, the worry over her being hurt etches in the speed of Bobby's thrusts. "Feels so good baby… don't stop…" Tynie moans. Halfway hovering her, Bobby smiles deviantly, the new pace of their intimacies kept on. Leaning up for a slow and passionate kiss, their bodies intertwine in a different sense, when they come at the same time. Holding him more tightly now, Tynie's palms run down Bobby's back again, but this time to check for blood.

Slowly parting lips, it becomes her time to worry, Tynie wondering "Did I hurt my sexy sugarbear?" Smiling deviantly still, Bobby answers in a deeply dominating tone "No beautiful, you pleased me." Slumping out of, and rolling from atop, his wife, Bobby lays to Tynie's side. Basking in one another's afterglow, it's barely noticed that not once did their phone go off. Sliding to her right side, Tynie looks Bobby dead-on in the eyes and asks "Were you really worried about hurting me, when you were rocking my world?" "You know how I feel about that. Hurting you." Bobby quips. "You didn't. Honest. Now, what I would love to have happen is: you and I having the best day possible. Starting now, so come here you." Tynie defers. Giggling for a moment, Bobby obeys again, the two kissing passionately. As that ends, they get out of bed, but this time to get cleaned up. As for TreMarion, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior, they sleep through all of that. Today is a first for them really, the first time they sleep in late since everything blew out with T and Sasha. Megan and Mike for one of the first times in a bit, make love and share in some affection. Laying back themselves, those two wonder just what the rest of today will bring.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's master bedroom area, those two bathe and have a conversation. "Hubby, I know this is asking quite a bit. I was wondering if Daddy can use our Jacuzzi. I don't know if he'd want to use our sauna. Speaking of that, if Mike and Megan want to use either one, I think we should cook up a reason why that can't be done at the same time as Daddy's using that wing of our house. I know I asked you to dominate, but on the same token, I am the lady of this house." Tynie plots. "Ah, you sit back and relax, beautiful. I got this." Bobby restates, using a variation of the line his wife did with him a bit ago. "I'm not luscious anymore…." Tynie pines, noticing her husband stopped calling her that. "Is that what's bothering you? Come here." Bobby invites, causing his wife to end the short gap between them. "That's not all that's bothering me baby, I'm trying to ignore the rest. I mean, take a look at all the shit we've endured. Take a glance at how Mike's treated me since you said I'm really not to deal with him. Take a gander at how I am now, weak, needy, and not-very-hot. Then, you'll see what has nagged at my mind." Tynie reviles.

"Not-very-hot?! Baby, you are the most stunning woman I have ever seen! Weak?! You have been strong through situations I NEVER wanted to come your way. You've taken on way too much. Needy?! I love it when you come to me. I love knowing you trust me to take care of you. As for Mike, yeah, I'll set his ass right. Don't you worry!" Bobby refutes. "I used to-" Tynie whimpers. "You were relied on, when you shouldn't have been. Even by me, and that's wrong. Now, all I want you to do is have fun with the kids. That's right luscious, the rest falls to me, and so you'll know when to follow my lead. I know you're worried about my heart, and I love you for it. Sugar, trust me. Nobody, and by God I mean Nobody, will put you in a position to be put through hell again!" Bobby swears. "One condition. You know what it is." Tynie murmurs.

Holding her closely in those jet-raging waters, Bobby agrees "Of course." Exiting and shutting that tub down, the two disperse from being side-by-side long enough to dress. Gathering their phone and her pills, Tynie and Bobby make their way to the front of the house. Taking a seat at the kitchen bar as soon as she can, Tynie rejects "Honey, there's no way in hell I'm alright with you cooking for us all. Not on your vacation, and frankly, not again otherwise. You, my wonderful and very hot husband, are nobody's fuckin' slave."

Arising as she silenced, Tynie shows Bobby what she means by her statement. Mike and Megan leave their guest room next, coming downstairs originally to check on the kids. Tynie sees that, and announces "Guys, very quickly and as quietly as you can, take a seat. I'm allowing everyone who isn't up yet to sleep in. As the lady of this house, I bear the authority to make that decision." Turning to face her husband, Megan's then swept off her feet and carried to the couch. "Ok, that works too!" Tynie laughs, as Megan and Mike sit down together, with her in his lap. "I thought about it baby, and I've been so very wrong to you. To Cody, and, to everyone else. I don't want to be that man, not anymore. I never should have been that man to begin with. Megan, honey, forgive me. Please." Mike begs.

"Bobby, tell me you heard that shit!" Tynie gulps. "I did." Bobby vouches, the two finishing up making breakfast. "I forgive you, Mike. Mainly because I love you, but you're on your own to show your remorse to the others." Megan regards.

Kissing him passionately, Megan closes the entire conversation. Aligning the meal to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby leave it to cool, choosing to take a turn checking on the kids. Getting to that room, it's noticed the door's locked when it shouldn't be. "Babe, let me take a stab at this." Tynie dares. Bobby watches her, the door getting pounded on as Tynie hollers "Kids, stand back!"

Repeating that order a few times, Tynie soon hears Cody yell "Ok Tynie, we're standing back!" Stancing as ready to kick in the door, she growls and goes for it. The door's stronger than she thought, Tynie deciding under her breath "Those angels are more important than my not getting injured!" Kicking the door three more times, she busts it off the hinges and rushes towards Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior. "Grab on, honies. I've got you." Tynie instructs, the kids obeying. Bobby takes Ty-Leah and Junior, leaving Tynie to carry Cody as TreMarion comes onto the scene.

"The door locked, it's not supposed to be locked when that room is used by kids. I don't know how it happened. I didn't have a key on me, and I didn't want the kids to try getting the door opened. I didn't want them hurt. I took the risk of injury, but to me that's an honor. I'd rather it be me than any one of these angels." Tynie shortens.

"In that case, come here Cody. Until we know if Tynie's been injured, she's not carrying anyone." TreMarion elicits, Cody obeying at once. Megan and Mike heard the boom, and ran towards the origination point. Both of them having caught wind of Tynie's explanation, they all turn around and go towards the living room. "Where'd you learn how to kick in a door anyway, Tynie?" Megan asks. "Umm sis, are you forgetting that I happen to be the wife of the most brilliant Detective that Major Case had in their Squad?" Tynie challenges, referencing Bobby. "Thanks honey." Bobby mutters.

With that, they all make it to the living room, TreMarion noticing breakfast is already made. Flopping into the reclining section of the couch, Tynie throws it back, as a very worried Cody comes up on her. "Aww sweets, not this time. Honey, the way this part of the recliner is, I don't find it safe for you to be too close to. Unless you're sitting here. Besides that, Bobby's got me covered. I appreciate you worryin' like that, but it's not needed. Ok?" Tynie diffuses.

"By the way honey, excellent form. Although that was the first, and last, time you do anything like that." Bobby apprises. "Ok baby." Tynie sighs. TreMarion wrangles the kids, with Megan's help, to get their share of the meal. Worry takes over Bobby, who gets up to check his wife's right leg. Only the ankle's swelling, Bobby insisting "Babe, you stay as you are. I've got this." "No, I do. She kicked in a door, and took what looks like a sprained ankle, to help my son." Mike overrules.

Waving Bobby back, Tynie imparts "Honey, let him. Mike's really trying to appease Megan, with those remorse demonstrations. Let this be one of those, for you and me both." Sitting back down, Bobby eludes "You heard my wife." "Aunt Tynie's hurt. Mike just said so." Ty-Leah complains. "Yeah, Mike did say that. Beauty, you forget. Bobby works miracles with Tynie." Cody soothes. Junior adds "Yeah, sissy. Uncle Bobby's got Aunt Tynie covered." "Did they just…" Megan starts. "Yeah, they did." TreMarion overrides, everyone in the kitchen heading back for the living room. Once served, they all eat in silence, except for when Tynie has pain jolts from her ankle.

"Should a sprained ankle hurt that much?" Cody asks. "I'm starting to think it's not just sprained." Mike realizes. "Relax guys. As soon as we're done, I'll take Tynie to go get checked out." Bobby situates. "All I meant to do-" Tynie grumbles, every adult already knowing what wasn't said. Finishing her meal, Tynie's devastated, as her husband follows her lead. Keeping his word, Bobby takes Tynie to the hospital, Mike locking up behind them. Cody's got Junior on one side of him, Ty-Leah on the other, as Mike goes around clearing from everything.

On another side of town, Bobby's soon got his wife in the ER, explaining what happened to a doctor. "Doc, I got to the door before my husband could. He doesn't typically condone me kicking in doors in my own damn house, but my nephews and niece were in there. With no way out, and they sounded scared, so I reacted. Pure and simple." Tynie explores. Nodding, the doctor orders x-rays, sensing Tynie's ankle was broken. Soon as the x-rays come back, Tynie learns that her ankle is broken, in three places.

"Doc, if I can get one of those casts that goes from my toe-line to my knee, wrapped in NYPD blue, and you can mesh my pain meds with the diabetic meds Dr. Kym ORDERS me to be on… I'll be one happy woman." Tynie offers. "NYPD blue?" The doctor asks. "I'm a retired Detective, and her husband." Bobby clarifies. "Ohhh, in that case, yeah. I just have to confer with Dr. Kym before giving you those pain meds. I'll send you to get that cast done, as you want it, and everything will be set by the time you get back." The doctor resolves. "Hey, that works with me!" Tynie acclaims.

Wheeling her over to where casts are done, Bobby doesn't say much. While the cast is being done, Bobby's pulled over by the doctor handling Tynie's current injury, and handed a pill bottle. "Dr. Kym swore to me these would work well with her other pills. Sign this, and as soon as her cast is done, you can go home." That doctor asserts, Bobby all-too quickly signing those papers.

As soon as he can, Bobby gets Tynie the hell out of the hospital, and back to the SUV that got them here. Situating Tynie before heading home, Dr. Kym calls to confirm what Bobby was told about those pain meds. Thanking him, Bobby hangs up and now strives to get his woman home and comfortable. The trip home isn't a long one, traffic not being bad at all for this time of day, Bobby getting Tynie inside the house not even a full half hour after having left the hospital. Stunning them, Mike's in the driveway, asking "Can I help her with anything?"

"Yeah man, you can. Secure consent to do a full canvass on Megan's and Daddy's houses, but do it with Daddy's house first. Tell them I fuckin' sent you because I cannot fuckin' drive. Quote me brother, I'll take the fuckin heat. I was gonna surprise those two, and get that consent, and do that. My cast and my meds for pain, prevent me." Tynie names.

"I can do that. By the way, you're not taking any "fuckin' heat" because I'm working it differently than you wanted." Mike replies, the three now heading for the front door. Trying to go to her toes with that half cast, Tynie causes Bobby to clear his throat, and hold her closer against him. "Six weeks of this shit. I can't even slip a kiss to my honey's cheek when we're walkin' now." Tynie gripes. Mike whirls around, surprised at that word, and inquires "Six weeks? For you basically saving the kids from being locked in a room?!" "Ankle's broken in three places dude." Tynie explains. "Well, you won't worry about a fuckin' thing. Not when I'm done. Bobby, you'll focus on her and the kids. Trust me man, I owe you guys this much." Mike determines. Tynie looks up at Bobby, and then mouths "Give him the chance." Bobby nods, at that point, they all head inside. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior have never seen a cast like Tynie's up close and personal before, so when she sits down, they come up on her. "What can I do for you, Tynie? Just name it." Cody wonders. "You, sweets, can hang out with Ty-Leah. Junior, you can hang out with Ty-Leah and Cody. You kids don't worry about me, I am very well covered. By Bobby. Ok?" Tynie counters. Three little heads nod, and then the kids go back to their seats.

"Six weeks. No driving, and no drinking if I've taken a pain med. I also cannot take my diabetic med right with the pain med. There has to be an hour's gap between the two." Tynie recalls, before anyone asked. "Dad, when that door, to the kids' room locked. She kicked in that door, I dare say, like a cop would. In light of her not being able to drive, Tynie asked me something else. Dad, Honey, do I have your direct consent to go check and canvass the houses periodically while we're all over here?" Mike proposes. "Wait Dad, before you get upset. I know why Tynie asked Mike to do that. She wanted Mike to do it because she didn't know what kind of person would be out there. After how people treated us at the movie theater: she considered sending Mike a better idea than having you, or me, do it. No offense." Megan protects.

"It's true Daddy. I was trying….." Tynie starts. "Alright honey, I'll allow it. This time, because a good case was made. You don't go around planning like that for my house or Megan's again, though. That's too close to you being the family mama bear for my blood." TreMarion allows. "OK Daddy.." Tynie accepts. Megan turns to Mike, conjuring "I'll allow it. What Tynie wanted, this time. If you catch wind of her trying to plan like that for my or Dad's house, you are to sell out her idea. Entirely, from now on. Dad's determination, because he and I agree, that's too close to her being the family mama bear." Kissing her cheek, Mike consents "Yes dear."

Bobby sees a frumpy look start to cross Tynie's face, him sliding closer to her, and clarifying "Babe, they don't mean to hurt you. I should have stopped you cold when you asked Mike to do that. I didn't realize in time, that they'd take your idea that way. I didn't know you were going to secure consent and canvass their houses, either. Until you mentioned it outside, when you told Mike about you not being able to drive for six weeks. Babe, we love you, me especially. I know you want to do more, and you're heartbroken by the fact you can't. Sweetheart, this is our chance, my chance. To show you, that you don't have to leap around, you don't have to take any forefronts or any of that, for us. Sit back and allow us to show you. Please."

Megan and TreMarion turn their heads like a pair of shots, and simultaneously ask "Bobby, you mean to tell me?!" Bobby nods, Megan and TreMarion sharing a stunned look. "Six weeks, I can't even help my own family…." Tynie cries, Bobby holding her immediately. "Mama, what can we kids do, for Tynie?" Cody worries. "Don't let them, Megan. They're just kids. Tell them to hang out and have fun." Tynie mumbles. Bobby repeats what his wife said to Megan, Mike intervening "Kids, Tynie knows you love her. She doesn't want you worried about her ankle, and she doesn't want you to try to do anything beyond just have fun with each other. I can see the logic behind that; she's trying to protect you from being hurt." "Ok Mike." Ty-Leah cedes, Junior and Cody repeating her, but Cody says "Daddy" in place of "Mike."

TreMarion hands Mike his keys, as does Megan, whom instructs "Go on, honey. Now beats later in the day." Kissing her cheek again, Mike's on his way out, to canvass and check those two houses. "I'll be right back." Megan swears, rushing up to the room she and Mike are using for their vacation. Coming back downstairs five minutes later, Megan hands Tynie a mesh laundry bag, worrying "This may not look right on you but at least your cast won't get too wet." "Sis, that's innovative, thanks." Tynie honors, Bobby setting that aside for now.

"Mama, did you bring over my juices? Tynie said she can't drink." Cody concerns. "I wouldn't dare. No way. My God sweets, no!" Tynie bawls. Megan goes right up on the kids, kneeling before she tells them what Mike meant about not worrying over Tynie's cast. "But, she's my auntie! I'm supposed to care!" Junior protests. "Yeah Megan, we kids are supposed to care!" Ty-Leah contests. Tynie taps out of Bobby's hold, inquiring "Yo Megan, you got any sharpies? I got an idea." "I don't." Megan denies. "I do. Megan, my bag, left hand side." TreMarion remembers. Megan nods, promising to the kids she'll be right back.

"I know Daddy doesn't want Ty-Leah and Junior handling a sharpie, so I was going to have him write their names on my cast. I was going to have Cody's name written by Megan there too. The kids can watch, but I'm imposing a "no sharpie use" rule until they're older." Tynie details. "Hey, that's fair." TreMarion agrees. "Always when we're older." Ty-Leah frumps. "Beauty, it's ok. Papa said her rule is fair. Whatever a sharpie is, could be bad for us, Tynie's trying to protect. Just like Daddy said." Cody sates. "They are bad for you, Cody's not mistaken." TreMarion intrudes. Megan comes back in the room, hears that, and gives a curious look. TreMarion explains what Megan missed, and then points to Tynie's cast. "She's good. Damn good." Megan brags.

Writing the kids' names on Tynie's cast, Megan goes one step further, signing it for her and Mike as well. TreMarion sees that, and adds his name, then hands the marker to Bobby. Kneeling before his wife, Bobby writes "I love you, forever. Bobby." "Thanks guys, now Daddy. Tell me somethin', what made you bring over a sharpie?" Tynie ponders. "I didn't know if we'd wind up getting stuff that would need signed so there wouldn't be a mix-up or loss." TreMarion answers. Putting the marker into an endtable drawer, Megan supposes "She's got to be in pain. Dad, how about you and I go ahead and make lunch?" TreMarion nods, and then arises, leaving Tynie and Bobby with the kids.

Mike lets himself into the house, locking up before placing the keys on the same endtable as houses that sharpie. Bobby's back in his seat, Mike giving Tynie a knowing smile. "Verdict, dude?" Tynie dares.

"They're clear. Nothing out of order." Mike declares. "Thanks babe, can you stay in there with the kids?" Megan booms. Mike nods, and then takes a seat by Ty-Leah, whom seems upset. "Beautiful, what is it?" Mike goads. "Always when we're older. We won't know nothin' til we're older. It's not fair, because Cody's smart, so's my brother, so am I. I don't get it Mike…" Ty-Leah grouses. "Ohhh, ok. The "when you're older" thing, wasn't meant to hurt you. Honey, there are things we don't want you knowing until then. That's not your fault, it's because there are people out there who are positively evil. That's why your Papa, your Aunt Tynie, and Megan sent me out for a bit. It's alright honey, trust in me. Trust in us, we've got you." Mike intends.

"He's right, beautiful. I wanted you to hear it from one of them. I have faith in what Mike's telling you on this." TreMarion decrees, from the kitchen. "Ok, you guys are trying to protect us. Question, when will you guys try to relax? We ARE on vacation here!" Junior retaliates, with a cheesy grin on his face. Tynie cracks up laughing at that, as do Cody, Ty-Leah, Bobby, and Mike. "Brother has a point." Ty-Leah giggles. "Yeah, he does. Now sweetie, you leave how we're going to relax to us adults. All I have to do to set that in motion is talk to Bobby. We are in his house, so it's right to check with him." Mike devises.

"Nobody use the Jacuzzi at the same time the sauna's used, because they're on the same circuitboard. The kids, for their safety, are forbidden from both areas. Not just because of the circuitboard, but because of how intricate the sauna and Jacuzzi are when they're running. Nobody bring the kids into the master bedroom, or near any of the safes. Beyond that man, long as you tell me or Bobby one if something goes wrong with anything you use, we're good. I appreciate how you were trying to roll with the get consent because it isn't your house bit, but I prefer it to be handled this way." Tynie objects.

"Yeah, Daddy, you forgot. Tynie's this house's lady." Cody jests. "Ohh that was slick…" Tynie chuckles. Ty-Leah pecks both of Cody's cheeks, fawning "You heard my auntie. You were slick." Junior looks at Ty-Leah and Cody, and then sits back, those two following him. TreMarion and Megan have lunch ready, laying it out against the kitchen bar. "Ty-Leah, Junior, Cody, come with me." Mike directs, the children holding hands and obeying. Grunting as she tried to get up, Tynie sees Bobby wrap his arm around her. Guiding her off the couch, Bobby's leaned on by his wife, whom walks much slower than usual.

"I'll sleep on the couch. You know, in case of an emergency, until I'm out of this damn cast." Tynie grumbles. "No, you won't, beautiful. We'll work through this, we always find a way." Bobby refuses. As they all converge around the kitchen bar, the kids get theirs first, before they're all lead back to the living room. Tynie doesn't like the idea that Bobby's delayed in eating because of her, so she says "Hubby, go on. I'll sit by the bar and eat." Bobby's jaw drops, his eyes bulge, and then he returns "No, I won't do that to you. I don't mind waiting to eat until you're comfortable. Babe, why are you thinking all of this is such a big deal? Tell me."

Setting their plates down, Tynie sobs "The kids are growing up so fast, Daddy's… he's the elder…. Mike and Megan, they're technically still newlyweds. I'm putting more on y'all than I should. I gotta pull my own weight, baby. I've got to." "You are no hindrance. Honey, you've pulled everyone's weight before, you have every right to have us do for you. Me especially. How, tell me, how do I get you to see that?" Bobby concerns. Tynie shrugs, and then cries "I'm just frustrated baby. I hate this cast!" Holding her, Bobby regrets "It should have been me. You did that, took this injury, and it should have been me. If anyone should feel guilty, it sure isn't you." "I did it because I'm smaller. I didn't know how that room was set, with the beds. I didn't want you getting hurt, and I sure as hell didn't want that door's blowback to hurt the kids. Baby, my motives were pure…" Tynie convinces.

"Yeah, they were. Now, all I want you to do is let us show you like you showed the kids. Let us show we care, me especially." Bobby requests. "Ok." Tynie breathes, the two at last getting their plates again, and slowly walking back to the living room. "Now for this, I will need a meeting with Bobby. After we eat, and Tynie, all your objections are being overruled. I'll explain to Bobby why that is, later." Mike decides. "One catch brother, you don't hold that meeting within a thousand feet of the kids." Tynie restricts. "She's being reasonable." Megan notices. As they eat, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior ask what drove Tynie to kicking that door.

"Kids, that room is never to be locked when you're in it. The key, the way it works, is backwards. I've yet to have Bobby put in a replacement to correct that matter. Shit, I'm yet to ask Mike and Bobby to clear out that door shrapnel and replace that damn door. I heard Cody scream that he thinks the door's locked, and I yelled for you three to stand back as best you can. I had no damn clue how that room was re-arranged so all you kids could sleep in the same room. I refused letting Bobby do what I did because of that. That door shrapnel, I didn't want it hurting you. I saw Bobby kick in a door before, but it was for a similar reason. When Megan and Mike were due to get married, the room they're using, that door locked, and the key didn't work. All I did was try my hand, actually in this case my foot, in kicking a door in like Bobby did. As for my breaking my ankle in three places, I don't mind that, because to me it beat you three being trapped. The cast bugs the hell out of me, yeah, but I'll adapt." Tynie testifies.

TreMarion's jaw hits the fucking floor, Megan affirming "She speaks the truth, Dad. All that did happen before me and Mike's wedding." "Auntie took a broken ankle, in three places, so none of us got hurt." Ty-Leah discovers. "Yeah, I did." Tynie confirms through her breath. "Daddy, whatever Tynie wants, you do. Please." Cody pleads. "Son, that was the plan." Mike eludes.

"Mike, Bobby, you take care of that door, and that door shrapnel the minute Tynie has a pain med and you're done eating. Megan and I have the kids covered." TreMarion orders. "That was the plan, Dad. I hadn't yet arranged that with Mike because Tynie told me in the kitchen that she wanted word back from your and Megan's houses being checked. Then she wanted to have the kids hear why she did that, before anything with that room was set up." Bobby retorts. "Daddy, Bobby's not lying. One catch to that whole rig: Mike and Bobby take Bobby's SUV. That entire situation is tethered to my having to visit an ER, so it's technically an emergency." Tynie reaffirms. "Done." Bobby and Mike concur together.

"Ohh no, it's not "done" yet. Bobby, although you and Tynie had one way to get this set up, I'm totally overriding it. If you ever, and I mean ever, have to destroy a piece of this house for any reason: you and Mike are to correct it as soon as any injured party is home from a doctor. I mean it, I do not ever want to hear that got held off on again, unless something else strikes that we do not see coming. I can get Dad to sign off on this real fast, and it covers my house, as well." Megan scolds.

"Megan, I'm impressed. Consider your rule "signed off on." TreMarion establishes. "That's the feistiest I've ever seen you get, Megan." Tynie brags. Megan shrugs, and then they all eat in perpetual silence. Tynie stops, long enough to take a pain med, Mike handing her the last of his soda. "Sorry Tynie, I forgot to get you one. You and Bobby had your hands full." Mike apologizes. "Hey, we're good man." Tynie defers, swigging that soda.

Before they go any further, Megan and Mike clear from every bit of lunch. Tynie kisses Bobby deeply, and then whispers "Be safe honey." Megan does the same with Mike, both men swearing "I will be." Megan sees Tynie try to get off the couch again, and this time she helps with that, the two ladies watching their men leave the house. Tynie walks a bit slower than usual, Megan watching her steps as TreMarion comes up to secure the home.

Situating herself on the couch, Tynie throws the reclining section back, and moans "Ohhh damn, the doctor gave me the good shit…" "Meaning?" Ty-Leah dares. "Your aunt is on a very powerful pain medication, Ty-Leah. One that I know she's having Bobby keep away from you kids, for your protection." Megan resolves. "Megan speaks the truth, children. We adults don't want you kids around medications that a doctor doesn't write up for you to use. That's not safe." TreMarion attests. "Megan, one more favor, sis. You and Daddy come up with who uses the Jacuzzi and sauna, and when. Let Mike and Bobby know, and we'll work it around doing something with the kids." Tynie requests.

"Kids, since your Aunt Tynie said no to you being around the Jacuzzi and sauna, Megan and I are going to do something with you. After Bobby and Mike get that room corrected from what hit earlier. Nobody's to use the Jacuzzi or sauna until you kids get what I have planned for you." TreMarion devises. "Sweets, no. It's cool." Tynie pre-empts, just as Cody was about to say something.

Mike and Bobby return, Megan allowing them inside, as Tynie is sat back with the kids by her. Heading straight off towards the kids' room, that door gets set aside, and every bit of the one before it is cleared from. In the time it took Mike and Bobby to do that much, Megan has the house secured, she and TreMarion now watching TV with the kids and Tynie.

An hour later, Mike and Bobby come back into the living room, Tynie deeming "Beer break for them, sodas for me and the kids." Mike and Bobby see Megan coming up on them, that trio diverting to serve everyone. "Man, go be by your wife. You've been worried about her since we left. Megan and I got this." Mike insists. Ignoring that request, since Mike and Megan were trying to carry everyone's drinks, Bobby doesn't sit by Tynie until they're all served. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior have been sitting by Megan's spot and TreMarion this whole time, Mike having found a place to sit so they don't have to move. "Here's the thing, kids. I know exactly why Mike did that. He doesn't want you thinking that you have to move when you're sitting around us. I mean, just because he comes into the room. It's the same with Bobby, so no worryin'." Tynie translates.

"I know Tynie said this was a beer break, but we're done. That room's cleared up and the door's already replaced." Mike reports. "Baby! You worked so hard. You're sitting back. Whatever I need, I'll get. Daddy and Megan have special plans for the kids, anyway." Tynie resounds. "I'd rather you and I sit back together, babe. Let Dad and Megan do what they want with the kids." Bobby balks. Staring into his eyes, Tynie recognizes "You still regret not doing that, what caused me this cast. You actually feel like you failed me. Even though you know my motives were pure. Ohh honey…"

A self-damning frown crosses Bobby's lips, as his eyes close, Tynie leaning over and bumping her forehead into his. "Now you listen here gorgeous. You hurt when I say stuff along the lines of my feeling like I'm on the sidelines because of this damn cast. I'm hurting now, because I see you torturing my honey. You know full fuckin' well I don't like that. I know you don't like it when I torture me over this, and you all took how I've felt as my torturing me. Baby, in place of you torturing my honey, love the chance you've gotten. You said it yourself; you want to show me what you're made of. Although to me you always do that, but apparently you wanted a glaring opportunity. Take the son-of-a-bitch and run with it. I won't stop you, unless you get hurt. Then, we'll work around that shit. Ok, baby?" Tynie concocts. Opening his eyes, Bobby slips his lips to hers, giving a passionate kiss in front of everyone. "Yeah, I think she got her answer." Megan teases, seeing Mike come up on her. Giving his wife a similar kiss, Mike makes Megan smile when it's over.

"You were saying?" Mike evades. "I-I got Tynie's answer too." Megan stutters out. "Yeah babe, you did. You all did. I'm like Tynie in a sense. If it means the kids don't get hurt, I'll take an injury. I have no problem doing that, because Tynie's right. Those kids don't need to get hurt, if we can help it. The little shit taught me something today; something I thought was honestly gone from the world. Yeah, she plotted, and Bobby had no clue about part of it, but still. Now, you and Dad go ahead and do whatever it was you were going to with the kids. I'm going to try and talk to those two, and set up the rest of our time here. As best I can, and yes, whether Tynie likes it or not: I am accommodating her damn cast." Mike premeditates.

"Mike, you are one slick son-of-a-bitch!" Tynie cheers. "I don't know whether to be honored or offended by that." Mike kids. "Honored, Mike. I know my daughter. That tone is not one she uses when she's insulting people." TreMarion advises. Turning to face her husband, Tynie acclaims "And you, honey, are the best man to have ever entered my heart's life. I know I'm saying this right in front of Daddy, and I hope Daddy's not hurt by this. You, Bobby, have given me the universe. Your love, dedication, and devotion have given me the chance to give those who matter the fuckin' world. You have taught me, and I honor that every time I see the opportunity. Babe, when I picked my cast color, you caught on. It was an homage to you. I'm surprised you weren't happy with that; you didn't smile once, even though you got the message. Least, I thought you got the message." "I'm not hurt, honey. I'm glad you have Bobby, he is one hell of a man for you." TreMarion discerns.

"I knew what you were trying to do, with that cast color choice. I knew, when you had us all sign it, earlier. I was flattered that you wanted to give me that homage, with everyone else being a part of it. You have done everything for me, that you've said I've done for you. I'm honored, babe, and I did get the message." Bobby refers. Kissing him again, Tynie keeps it short, and then she recollects "Remember when you said I get anything I want? Yeah, I've decided. You and I, that whole badgering ourselves shit: over. Now." Smiling deviantly, Bobby realigns "You got it." "OK, now where are all these badgers Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby keep talkin' about?" Ty-Leah queries, her, Cody and Junior looking around the room.

Tynie busts up laughing at that, as does Bobby, Megan covering "Kids, Tynie and Bobby don't mean actual badgers. They mean, they don't like it when someone thinks poorly of themselves. Especially not a member of this family." "Ty-Leah, you just gave me an idea. You'll find out what I mean, tomorrow." Mike promotes. "All I did was mention some badgers." Ty-Leah simplifies. To prevent Mike's surprise from being sold out, Tynie's covering her mouth and laughing so hard Bobby has to hold her, because she's also shaking. "Wait, is Mike trying to work miracles here?" Junior prods. "He did say Tynie taught him stuff." TreMarion reclaims. "Ohh hell no…" Tynie chortles, releasing her mouth from her hand. Her laughter abates, Tynie beginning to worry how Mike's surprise will work out with her cast.

Megan sees the contemplative look on Tynie's face, and then before everyone, Megan absolves "I know what Tynie's all worried about. I'm not stopping my husband because this is a chance for us to help see to it everyone has a good vacation. All I ask out of the rest of you is that you follow Mike's lead, whenever he has an idea for us on this vacation." "Yep, Tynie's rubbed off." Cody interrupts. "Ohh wow…" Tynie chuckles. Bobby holds his wife through both bouts with laughter, in the back of his mind, worrying about those jolting her casted leg. Once everyone sees Tynie's calmed from the laughter, the kids go with TreMarion and Megan.

When it's just those three, Mike, Bobby, and Tynie have a chat. What comes of that conversation is a rough itinerary for the remainder of their vacation. Accepting it, Tynie and Bobby turn to Mike, and start talking about something else entirely. "Man, Megan's been all feisty and fierce. Y'all really OK?" Tynie poses. Mike hangs his head, shrugs, and closes his eyes, all in one move. "Babe, casted leg or no. When the kids get back in here, I'm sending Mike's and Megan's asses to the Jacuzzi. I want them to talk, and with the kids being forbidden from that area…" Tynie describes.

"It provides the perfect place for a private conversation." Bobby finishes. What those three didn't know was, Megan and TreMarion got the kids into a bubble bath, one that was fit for the twins' sensitive skin. Drying them off and getting them changed now, TreMarion and Megan soon get the children downstairs. Mike goes up on Megan, holding her he restates Tynie's directive. TreMarion, the children, Tynie and Bobby all sit around the living room, watching TV.

"Oh shit! I forgot to tell Mike and Megan where the Jacuzzi is!" Tynie panics. "Relax. I'm taking care of that right now." Bobby sates. Texting the location of the Jacuzzi to Megan, Bobby adds "Dad's next. Then me and Tynie, you two will watch the kids both times." Megan replies "That's reasonable." Repeating what Bobby sent in that text to Mike, Megan silences. Leading her to the Jacuzzi, Mike again picks Megan off the ground, and carries her there. Setting his wife down, and setting the Jacuzzi up, Mike sees Megan smile widely, for the first time since this morning. Sitting together in it, those two relax for a short while. Exiting, shutting the Jacuzzi down, they wrap themselves in towels and cross the home.

Changing clothes, they head on for the living room, Tynie imposing "Daddy, go ahead. You were next for the Jacuzzi. Since it's being used twice in quick succession, Bobby and I will use the sauna." Bobby looks around the room, accrediting "She's right, we shouldn't use that three times in quick succession." On that note, TreMarion leaves the room, heading to change and use the Jacuzzi. Megan and Mike take on watching the kids, Bobby and Tynie sitting there side-by-side, as she leans her lips to Bobby's ear and recalls "You're not our slave babe. You and I will make dinner before we go any further with anyone using that wing of our house."

Bobby nods, and then feels his wife wrap her arms around his neck, the two getting off the couch together. Walking to the kitchen, Tynie looks over her shoulder and immediately mandates "Bobby and I have dinner covered. When Daddy gets back in here, we eat. Then, we get the kids laid down for the night. Then, you two clean up, because Bobby and I will be using the sauna. Mike, whatever you have planned for us for tomorrow best go through. You basically promised my niece something. If it can't go through, and it's out of your hands, fine. If it can, and you just decide to betray my niece…."

"Dad told me that Tynie takes the kids even chancing being betrayed by us very seriously, Michael. I'm totally willing to follow her other wishes. We ARE in her house!" Megan forewarns. Bobby turns his head, glaring Mike down, he insures "However the ladies wish to handle you is totally alright with me, Michael! I know for a fact that Dad will gladly back the ladies just as I am!"

Heading on towards the kitchen, Tynie and Bobby start in on making dinner, as TreMarion comes up on them. "Daddy, Mike's about to backstab the kids. I just know it. Bobby and I already had to basically threaten him. Before we came in here I mean, and you can get verification off of Megan." Tynie recounts. "Alright, I'll go converse with Megan." TreMarion concedes. Walking across the house, the family elder grows more intolerant of Mike, but doesn't let it show before the kids. "What's this I hear about my grandchildren, and Cody, already being potentially backstabbed by an adult in this house?!" TreMarion questions, the minute he hits the living room.

"Dad, Tynie and Bobby insisted on making dinner. On their way to the kitchen, Tynie must have gotten this sense that Mike would pull the rug out from under what's considered a promise to Ty-Leah. Next thing I know, she's staring Mike down, over Bobby's shoulder, and laying into Mike. Without a single cuss word, which tells me she's thoroughly pissed. You told me yourself once that Tynie doesn't do censorship. Bobby turned his head, laid into Mike, and swore you'd be in solidarity with however me and Tynie wish to deal with Mike should he be an asshole. Again, I mean, and towards the promise he basically made Ty-Leah. The only grace he got was, if however he was to make that promise happen, was not possible and it is out of his hands. I even had to tell Mike that Tynie takes the kids being betrayed very seriously. It goes without saying that Bobby does, because Tynie's his wife." Megan debriefs.

"That's all I needed to hear. Bobby did not lie on my name." TreMarion concludes. Watching the kids, TreMarion and Megan pay Mike no mind, as he sits back, again flabbergasted. Tynie seems to be amazingly nimble on her cast, which stuns Bobby, whom has kept a keen eye on her. Dinner soon on the stove, all that nimbleness stops, as Tynie has a sudden pain jolt in her ankle. Gritting her teeth, Tynie growls, causing Bobby to get her a dose of those pain meds. Taking it with a soda, Tynie regrets "I'm sorry baby, I'm trying to show you guys that I can still do stuff around here. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. Especially not with how blatantly unpredictable and angering Michael's become!" Megan and TreMarion heard that, the kids now chatting between themselves, Mike sitting around stoically. Aligning the meal to the kitchen bar when it's time, Tynie and Bobby see everyone else file towards it.

"Considering the concerns Mike has caused my wife, I'm throwing out every bit of the rough itinerary he came up with for our vacation. There is only one part I'm allowing to remain in place, and that is, the promise he basically made to Ty-Leah. He knows now, that if the promise cannot go through and it's not his fault, we're alright with it. There's another catch, and that is, any claim by Mike that the promise cannot go through will be cross-referenced: by me! If he tells us one thing, and it's really another, the ladies will determine how he is dealt with. Dad and I stand with any decision the ladies make on that. If Dad or I one suspects that Mike's trying to con Megan or Tynie into anything, we take over. The end result of that is definitely not something Mike will wind up liking!" Bobby intimidates. "I'm good with that!" TreMarion, Tynie, and Megan acclaim as one.

Gathering their shares, Tynie translates "Mike, there is just ONE reason you're being entrusted to care for checking Megan's and Daddy's houses. That reason is: I do not want the family elder, or the mother of a child to be out alone doing that! You know FULL well the caliber of SCUMBAGS that are out there! I am the lady of this house, and until BOBBY revokes this decision: IT FUCKING STANDS!" "I was wondering about that." Megan and TreMarion support, at the same time. "Alright." Mike breathes, as everyone else starts to find a seat away from him. Megan sat on the other side of Bobby again, the kids seated nearer TreMarion. Tynie does something that Mike didn't see coming, yet TreMarion can translate. Tynie points to Megan, points to Mike, points upstairs, and then makes the "OK" signal, all done in a matter of a few seconds.

Megan shrugs, TreMarion decoding "Mike, you are on an obscenely thin line right now. Tynie just asked your wife a question, one that I cannot repeat in front of the kids. It is in your best interest to make Megan's answer change from uncertainty to yes. That's all I'm allowed to say with minors present."

Eating now, Tynie locks eyes with Mike, giving him death-stares every chance she gets. As Tynie finishes, Bobby's hip is gone for, as is the phone. Texting Megan, Tynie says "I just asked you if you feel safe alone in a room with Mike. I'm telling you now, if I or Bobby gets called because of Mike doing shit to you, the kids, or Cody, his ass is going to jail. I asked you in a modified form of sign language, so the kids wouldn't worry. Daddy did NOT mis-translate me to Mike."

Reading that, Megan replies "I wasn't sure what you wanted. Tell you what; I'll call if Mike fucks with me." Setting her plate aside, Tynie points to TreMarion, and her elbow popping gets his attention. Then, Tynie points to Megan, points to herself and Bobby, holds up her phone pointing it to Mike, then mocks the pose of someone being arrested. TreMarion sets his plate aside, and texts Tynie "I'm with you there. I will not translate that last exchange in front of the kids." "That works Daddy." Tynie replies.

"This modified form of sign language, where'd you learn it, Tynie?" Megan wonders. "Karate class as a kid. They called it point method, but it still works as sign language, technically." Tynie responds. Mike caught the exchanges, but had no idea what Tynie really said, so TreMarion's word was taken. Coming time to clean up, Mike covers it all, as Tynie and Bobby head off for the sauna. Megan thought that Mike would check the phone, so she deletes the texts with the translation of Tynie's "point method" exchanges.

Once the dinner dishes are done, Mike heads towards the couch, finding his wife surrounded by TreMarion and the kids. Texting Megan, TreMarion says "if I get called on account of Mike doing anything to you or the kids: he's done. I'm having him arrested. Tynie and Bobby aren't the only ones willing to do that." Megan reads that and sends back "I didn't figure they were." Seeing them holster their phones, Mike sits back. Tynie and Bobby made it to the sauna, and they're sitting together in it now. "I broke out my point method communications because I didn't want the kids scared. Today's been shit for them anyway. I wanted Daddy to translate it the way he did, babe. Honest. I'm so done with Mike that I lied on your name and told Megan in a text that if we get called because of him pulling shit on her or the kids, especially sweets: We're having him arrested." Tynie relives. "You didn't lie on my name. I suspected what you were doing had a good reason, honey. Relax. I bet Dad's with us on it, anyway." Bobby rebuts.

Sitting together, Tynie still feels like utter shit for having the cast, and Bobby knows that. In the front area of the house, everything's getting checked and the TV turned off. All of which was done by Mike, TreMarion and Megan watching the kids. Waiting for Tynie and Bobby to emerge from the back wing of the house, nobody says a thing. Twenty minutes later, the sauna is shut off, Tynie and Bobby exiting it. Heading for their room, Tynie's got a frustrated and forlorn look on her face, as it becomes time to change from the outfit she was in. Bobby doesn't duck away to change, rather he waits for his wife, in case she needs help. Basically, Tynie's reduced to wearing sweats and a T-shirt, because of her cast. "Don't say it, you are a beautiful woman. Always." Bobby predicts. Coming up on her, Bobby finds himself escorting Tynie to the others. Eventually making it to the couch, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior run up on the pair, Megan and TreMarion following them. Tynie crouches over the children and requisitions "Be honest you three. Has Mike upset you?"

Three little heads shake "no," Megan clarifying "Mike's not said anything since before dinner. Everything that was meant to be turned off, is now. He did it." Standing up fully, Tynie doesn't even look Mike's way, instead she has Cody and Ty-Leah holding her hands. Junior holds Bobby's, as they all head back for the kids' room, Mike finally bringing up the rear. Tucking them in, all the adults kiss the kids, even Mike. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all start to snore the second their heads hit the pillow.

Tynie discovers there's no door locks, then TreMarion admonishes "I'm the only one to shut this door, as long as those angels are in there. I took out the handle and the lock, because of what lead to Tynie's cast and her suspicions. If I need you guys to help with the kids, I'll call." Everyone hugs TreMarion, agreeing to that before they disperse. As the family elder lays down, with the doors between him and the kids cracked, four people traverse the house.

"Ugh, what am I being charged with now?!" Mike demands. "That depends, on how much longer you plan on being a full-board fuckmonkey. You've shown more ass in the past two days than I've ever seen in a porno! Yes, I have seen pornos before! You better cut your shit, or so help me Christ, the "Bubba" in Rikers who cuts it for you won't make that pretty!" Tynie verbally strong-arms. "DAMN!" Megan squeals. Bobby stands there, at his wife's side, proudly beaming without a word. Staring Mike down, Tynie curtly garners "You asked, shithead."

"Oh, and by the way, Mike. All it will take for "Bubba" in Rikers to cut your shit for you is: for me, Tynie, or Dad to get a call saying you've upset Megan or the kids. Dad calling us to help with the kids doesn't count for that unless Dad finds out you upset them when he calls us out." Bobby rejoinders. "I'm not afraid to make that call, neither is dad." Megan formalizes. "Alright." Mike sighs, Megan briefly hugging Tynie and Bobby. "Hey sis, one more thing. If you feel the need to move to a different guest room upstairs: go right ahead honey. You can, Mike better NOT!" Tynie remarks. "Good to know. Nite guys." Megan relays.

Wishing her a good night, Tynie and Bobby wait until Megan and Mike are upstairs before leaving the living room. One more thing stands in the way of today being done for those two: Tynie's diabetic pill. Walking with her to the kitchen, that much is taken care of, when Bobby reveals he had a dose of those on him. Kissing shortly one more time, Tynie prays "I seriously hope Megan's gonna be alright tonight. Mike has me so worried over her." "I know, and I hate to say it. All we can do right now is pray that Megan took our offer to move to a different guest room or call us if Mike gives her shit to heart." Bobby reiterates. Closing the fridge together, those two finally make a way back to the master bedroom. Arriving in their room, Tynie's laid in bed before Bobby's endtable is adorned with two pill bottles, with their phone set to charge.

Laying back beside his wife, Tynie and Bobby share love, and she does her best to cuddle up with that damn cast. Making sure she's comfortable, Bobby doesn't fall asleep until he hears Tynie begin to snore. Sleeping in that hold in no time, both manage to keep an ear out for the phone.

Today wasn't the greatest for anyone in the house, and it all began to go bad when the kids' room door was locked. Tynie kicked it in, and broke her ankle in three places. Now casted, she feels more like an obligation than a wife or relative. What started off as a decent day turned south after Tynie got hurt, and Mike recurrently showed his ass.

Megan's torn right now, understandably so, which leaves Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion on-call. Should they get called, Mike goes to jail. It's that simple, and he now knows it. A promise, although not fully detailed, was given to Ty-Leah, and it serves as the sole thing for this vacation that Mike has any say on. Tynie broke out a talent that TreMarion could translate, hoping that the kids wouldn't catch on to what she said. The kids claimed that Mike never upset them, but three of the family's four adults aren't so sure. A hope rung out from Tynie in the kitchen, one that prayed Megan would move to a different guest room and call Bobby if Mike kept up the way he's been through the night. Whether or not Mike cuts his shit remains to be seen. Another bad day, on their vacation, and everyone's flustered. One thing that wasn't said outrightly, but was requested of Megan all the same is:

Keep us posted…..


	233. Ch 233

Title: Life Does Go on…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Early the next morning, Tynie wakes, in pain and yet, also totally resolved. Rolling over, she sees Bobby's sound asleep, and her pain pills are just beyond her reach. Gently moving his arm, Tynie causes Bobby to mumble "Need something, baby?" Flittering his eyes open, Bobby sees pain in his woman's eyes. "Stay there. I'll get it." Bobby assures, deftly leaving the bed. Checking their rarely-used mini-fridge, he finds a soda, kicking that fridge shut.

Serving the drink, a pain med with it, Bobby knows in a flash what his wife originally intended to do. Sitting and watching over her, Bobby mentions "Honey, I know you wanted to let me sleep. I'm supposed to take care of you. I know what's crossing your mind. You are a beautiful, brilliant, strong and amazing woman. Nothing less." "Grazie." Tynie sighs, starting to smile. Waiting for the pain in her eyes to subside, Bobby's then surprised when his wife says "Lover, you lay on your stomach. I'm going to massage you. Every one of your needs is gonna get met, by me. I know you; you're going to do all I need. Fair is fair."

Smiling as she said that, Tynie got Bobby to comply. Stretching her right leg out, this massage takes longer than all before it. She's meticulous though, Bobby getting every bit of tension taken from his body. Finagling herself to lay beside him, Tynie becomes surprised when Bobby offers "I'll massage where that cast is when it comes off. Your turn." Rolling to her stomach, Tynie receives just as slow and detailed a massage as Bobby was given.

Seated beside her, Bobby witnesses Tynie roll over again. Looking up at him, she predicts "Fuck Mike, and not in an infidelity sense! I am so over his drama. I hope to Christ that one of two things happens. One, someone has his ass arrested or removed. Or two, he grows a clue and starts respecting this house and this family. The way these past couple days have gone, I'm guessin' we'll have to explain an arrest to the kids. Mike's." Bobby predicts "Honey, all we can do about that is wait and see how he is." By now, Tynie's sat up by her husband, leaning in for the first kiss of the day. Basking in that, for the first time in two days, neither has a worry on their minds. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie and Bobby decide to go ahead with their day.

Exiting the master bedroom, their phone and both pill bottles grabbed, the couple crosses their home. Arriving in their kitchen, Tynie sees Megan at the bar. Sensing the worst, Tynie taps Bobby's back and is set free of his hold. Trying to hurry to Megan's side, Tynie hobbles there and makes it. Taking a seat by Megan, Tynie sees Megan's head slowly lift. Tear-streaks down Megan's face noticed, Tynie goads "What happened honey?" "I left the guest room Mike and I shared. I slept alone, and it hurt. I love Mike so much, but I can't take what he's become anymore. He doesn't really see he's hurting me." Megan weeps, Tynie holding her. "What do you want me to do, Megan? Anything?" Bobby concerns. "I don't know." Megan cries. "I know something you can do for Megan, sweetheart. Make your caramel and chocolate cappuccino, if you would." Tynie names. "Caramel and chocolate…." Megan repeats. "Sis, trust me. Bobby's cappuccinos are heaven…" Tynie marvels, dragging out the word "heaven." "Thank you honey." Bobby teases, heading off to make those cappuccinos. Mike bounds down the stairs, soon seeing his wife by Tynie, and Bobby watching over them both. "He best cut his shit, or I'm having him arrested. I'm fucking done." Tynie warns. Serving the ladies, Bobby mutters "Just say the word." Megan and Tynie nod, then Megan takes a sip of the cappuccino, and beams "Tynie's right, this is amazing…" Mike walks up towards his wife, Bobby cutting him off by putting his body between Mike and Megan.

"Now you listen here! I will not tolerate another day like the past two around this house! All you are going to do right now is look into that promise you made my niece! I'm checking that after you do, like I told you last night. The FIRST time someone tells me or Tynie that you offended them for a second: YOU'RE DONE! Do you understand me?!" Bobby berates. "Yes." Mike folds, turning away. Calling around, Mike finds out the earliest a zoo opens isn't for another three hours. Finding out how much it will cost for everyone, Mike hangs up.

Coming back up on Bobby, Mike gives that information, Bobby debasing "I am not having my niece and nephew in a zoo in THAT neighborhood! TRY AGAIN!" "No, Mike won't try again, babe. I forbid it. We'll take the kids out to a zoo in a much better area. However, Mike's to be present when I tell Daddy and the kids what Mike tried to do. Endangering them that way, by tryin' to take them to a zoo that's in a dangerous area. Mike was a cop; he knows the bad parts of town for God sakes!" Tynie forbids. "Oooh, I'm with her." Megan slurs. "You heard the ladies, Mike. Your chance to surprise my niece was just blown. Don't be surprised if the kids loathe you by the end of the day." Bobby concludes. "Matter of fact, expect it." Megan and Tynie amend as one.

Returning to their cappuccinos, Megan and Tynie share an evil smile. "Are you ladies alright long enough for me to check on the kids?" Bobby asks. "Bring them out here, Daddy too." Tynie corrects. Bobby nods, and with how close Mike is to his wife, rushes to get the others out to the kitchen. "Ty-Leah, come here beautiful." Tynie directs, the child obeying as soon as she can, and then Tynie turns so they both face Mike.

"Can everyone hear me?" Tynie poses. From TreMarion to Cody, everyone says "Yes." After hearing that reply, Tynie educates "Alright. Here's what happened. Megan was down here, in the kitchen. She'd taken my offer to move to a different guest room last night. The hitch was, Mike did not have the same offer. Megan loves Mike, with all she is, but cannot stand what Mike's become. That has crushed her heart, and the proof is written all over her face. Mike bounded down MY stairs and tried to get all possessive of Megan, but Bobby and I put a stop to that. Now, Ty-Leah, this is unfortunately where you come in. Bobby told Mike to honor his surprise to you. When Mike "tried," he actually attempted lining up the kids being in a zoo that's in an area of town that Bobby finds obscenely endangering. In the spirit of peace in this house, Bobby was about to give Mike one final shot to set up the surprise that I've now sold out. I overrode my man, deciding it was more proper to notify you all of what's happened. Especially the part where Mike tried to endanger the kids, by having them in a zoo, in an area that Bobby finds obscenely dangerous. Mike was a cop for God sakes; he KNOWS the bad parts of this town! Now, we're still going to the zoo, but that's being set up by Bobby. I'm making another decision here and now. If Mike has any issue with this determination, he can grab his shit and leave. He is NOT allowed to be in MY house alone. Oh, and there's just one more thing. Should Mike piss any of us off for even a MOMENT: Bobby is to be notified AFTER you have Mike arrested. That decision is mine, and it is FINAL." "I totally agree with the decisions I've just heard. Mike, I can assure you, so does Megan." TreMarion assures.

"Uncle Bobby, do I have this right? Mike was a big jerk, tried putting me, brother, and cutie in a bad place. You, Megan, and Aunt Tynie, you protected us?" Ty-Leah wonders. "You do have it right, angel. We did protect you, and we will. No matter what it takes." Bobby sanctions. "Papa, what's it mean to be possessive of a person?" Junior deliberates. "That means, Mike was wrong in how he treated Megan. Mike acted like Megan was his to own, which is absolutely wrong." TreMarion clarifies. "Mama, did you know Bobby had such rules for places for us kids to go?" Cody inquires. "Standards, sweets. Bobby has strict standards. Yes, they're strictest when it comes to you kids." Tynie intervenes. "Aunt Tynie, what if Mike grabs his shit, as you called it, leaves, but wants to come back?" Junior worries.

"Once he leaves, Tynie will determine later if he's allowed back. Should Mike leave, I will check Dad's house periodically from that point on. Should he leave, I will advise Megan to have her home put under the strictest security company monitoring. As for the rest, we'll deal with it when it arises." Bobby intends. "Frankly, the way Mike's been, it may benefit Megan if he does leave. He's done a serious number on her and her heart. She's just as entitled as we all are to a relaxing vacation. Now, I'm not trying to overtake power in this house when I say that. I'm offering my opinion." TreMarion extolls. "Daddy, if you don't want Mike here, you DO have the power to kick him out." Tynie counters. "Before you bitch, Mike. She's the lady of the house. If she says someone has power around here, they do. Bobby won't override her decision unless he finds another way to handle the situation." Megan indemnifies. TreMarion had heard all that, from the kitchen, as he started in on breakfast.

"Megan, snare my phone off of Bobby. Get your house under that strict security company monitoring. When you're done, hand my phone to Daddy. Tell him to do the same thing. Trust me." Tynie conveys. Megan nods, and then approaches Bobby, whom hands over the phone. Going up on his wife, Bobby leans in, kisses her cheek, then boasts "Nicely done, beautiful." Megan's on the phone with a security company agent, explaining why she wanted her home under such scrutiny with their systems. "Sir, I've just been notified that my husband has caused my family a great deal of trouble. I'm doing this to preserve my residence. My father in law will be doing the same with you guys within the next twenty minutes." Megan reports. "I can set that up right now." The agent swears, working in his system. On hold, Megan goes up on TreMarion, her nearly apologizing. "Don't, honey. I knew why you went there." TreMarion refuses.

Setting Bobby as the emergency contact for her home, Megan adds "If you can remove every speck of my husband's consent with this account, please do." Working within her request, the agent soon offers "If your father in law is available, I can take care of him in this same phone call." Handing Bobby's phone over, Megan takes over making breakfast as TreMarion does the same things to his security company account as Megan did. "I need the laptop and your bank card, love. Soon as you can." Tynie cautions.

Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are all around Bobby now, looking up at him reverently. TreMarion's off the phone ten minutes later, and Bobby soon finds himself following the trend that Megan started. "Megan, do you mind being the emergency contact for this house?" Bobby wonders. "Do it." Megan consents. With a nod, Bobby does, Tynie thinking over every account that could have Mike consented to do anything to it. "I see where this is going. The only account that I have any say on is the bank account for me and Megan. It's a joint one. Everything else is in her name, and I do mean everything." Mike uncovers. Hanging up, Bobby looks down at the kids, promising "Just let me get through a little more business, and the day is ours. I'll do my best for this not to take long."

TreMarion walks up on the kids, counter-offering "You three, come with me to the living room. Megan's got breakfast well in hand. Tynie and Bobby have some business to finish. Mike, if you don't move away from the ladies, you go to jail. I'm through with you." Holstering his phone, Bobby nods, Mike complying as Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody tail TreMarion to the living room. "Daddy, there's about to be a disruption in the streaming site service for Bobby's account. I'm changing some parts of that. Immediately! When Megan can, she's investigating some claims Mike made, too!" Tynie hollers. "Thanks for the heads-up!" TreMarion yells back, Bobby heading off to get the laptop. Megan has breakfast cooling now, turning to face Tynie, she gloats "Tynie, you're good!"

Bringing the laptop over to his wife, Bobby sleekly provides his bank card. Megan and Tynie polish off the cappuccinos, Bobby deciding then to make coffee for him and TreMarion, and then serve it. "Megan, come here sis. I need you as a witness to some shit." Tynie orders. Mike arises from his seat in the living room, alluding "I'll make that investigation into my claims really easy. I have some papers in my bag; I'm going to get them." Not reacting to that, TreMarion witnesses Mike walk upstairs. Less than fifteen minutes later, Mike returns to the kitchen, handing his wife a rather full manila folder. Searching through the papers, Megan cannot believe her eyes. "Let me see that shit." Tynie growls, Megan giving her the entire folder.

Bobby checks on breakfast, finding it's not quite ready to be served. Under her breath, Tynie names off several accounts, and Megan verifies their existence. Tynie then stumbles onto something alarming, grousing "That shit is evidence." "What? What is it?" Megan panics. Leaning in to Megan's ear, Tynie whispers "The reserve phone line for your house. Mike's been using it to look up pornography. The really graphic and dangerous type." "I'm having that cut off, as soon as I can get my hands on another phone!" Megan blurts, Bobby handing his over again, proffering "Use it as many times as you need."

Inside a twenty minute phone call, Megan's reserve phone line is cut off. What she does next is actually impressive to Tynie, Megan stating "I've just come into some evidence. That line was used against my consent by my husband, Mike Logan. Send the final bill Attention Mike Logan. Oh, and I'll give you his number. Keep in contact with him, because if you don't, you won't see a dime from him." "I'm noting the system for this number now, Megan." The agent affirms. Keeping her word, that agent gets Mike's number, and a repeat of her warning. In that timeline, Tynie has the streaming site account up, and has entered the area where a customer can change how the account is paid.

Setting the folder aside, Tynie makes haste of those alterations, Bobby's bank card stuffed into the breast pocket of the shirt she's wearing. "Megan, I love ya. Word of advice. Call the car insurance company. Have them put it in the system that if Mike TOUCHES either of your SUV's, you're filing grand theft auto charges. Use the evidence you found, and claim you're separating accounts and access consents. Then, call the home insurance company and REVOKE Mike's consent to make ANY claims. I'm going to have Bobby and Daddy both do that one, after you do." Tynie indicates. "On it now." Megan agrees, making the first call Tynie mentioned. "Babe, you don't have to have me revoke Mike's consent for our home insurance. He never had it to begin with. As for Mike touching our cars, yeah, I'm going to do what you said honey." Bobby informs.

"Hey Daddy, try the streaming site now! That disruption should be done!" Tynie hollers. TreMarion does, and then he procures "I'll be right back. Just found out Bobby needs to use my phone. Mike, if you move any closer to the ladies or the kids…." "I'm not moving." Mike retorts. TreMarion doesn't trust that reply much, racing his phone to Bobby. "Son, we follow Tynie's lead on this. Don't be surprised if, in the coming days, there are other alterations made. To… shall I say… specific documentation." TreMarion entails. "We don't change that until we find out whether or not Megan keeps Mike, Dad. Beyond that, I fully intended to follow Tynie's lead on this." Bobby returns. Sharing a nod, TreMarion heads back in the direction of the kids.

Shutting down the laptop, Tynie hears Megan explain the decisions against Mike. "I'm doing all this account severing now. I got word, from my sister, that my husband has been withholding graphic things from me. I do not want that withholding tendency to carry over to anything that bears my name. I'm also having all my accounts annotated in the way I am because I suspect if I don't, my husband will commit graphic retaliation to the vehicles and residence that are covered by these policies. The next account I have to sever is my bank account. I don't trust my husband to do that, because my brother in law just informed me that he got wind my husband is about to leave me and my son fiscally destitute." Megan reconstructs.

The couple glares at Megan, with proud smiles on their faces. On TreMarion's phone, a reverse of Megan's reconstruction is made against Mike, as Bobby does pretty much the same thing Megan has underway. "Now, I need to get you in touch with my father in law." Bobby halts, delivering TreMarion's phone back to him. Returning to the ladies, Bobby puts the laptop away, and moves the folder of Megan's evidence. When he gets back into the kitchen, Megan learns of the folder's new location, before Bobby lays breakfast out for everyone. In a short time, TreMarion's off the phone, with the kids holding his hand; they come up to get their share. Mike keeps a bit of a distance between himself and the others, Tynie alerting "Megan, you need to call the bank. Now. You need to repeat Bobby's suspicions about Mike and your account. Like I said… now."

Megan urgently calls to comply, getting a manager within minutes, Megan purporting "I've been told that my husband is within hours of leaving me and my son fiscally destitute. There have been many things that came to my attention this morning. Things that have me rather upset, due entirely to, their overly graphic nature. Is there any way you can cancel his bank card under my request?" "If you're willing to sign an affidavit to the effect of the information you received, and have your source sign it: I can remove your husband from the account entirely." The manager offers.

Tapping Megan's shoulder, Tynie counter-advises "Before I sign a fuckin' thing, you need to do some stuff: You need to authorize that half of the account is set aside for Mike. If you don't, all hell will break loose. As for the trusts for Cody, you need to have Mike IMMEDIATELY removed. Do that, and I'll sign any Goddamned thing this dude wants! Hell, I'll even give him Bobby's fax number so we can get that shit set right from here!" "I take it, the woman who just said that is your source." The manager guesses "Source, and blatantly pissed off sister, but yes. You heard her offers, right?" Megan relates. "Yes. You and she will be signing quite a few forms, I'm afraid. In order to make this happen, as you were just rather graphically advised to." The manager concerns. "My sister is an ex-lawyer; I'm doing as she says. I don't care how much shit we have to sign, and neither does she!" Megan rages. "Have this dude cut a cashiers' check for half the account balance. Have him put it out to Mike. Then, once we fax back those forms, Mike's then on his own financially." Tynie construes. "I was just going to recommend that." The bank manager notifies.

"Put me on the line. Consent for me to directly talk to this fucker." Tynie requires. Megan does, and Tynie snarls "Listen Mack. My husband's fax number is ONLY to be used in pursuit of protecting my sister in law's finances. I will find out if you used it otherwise. The name's Tynie Goren, you've heard of what I can get done against fuckers, right?" "Yes." The bank manager gasps. "Then you don't have an issue honoring my orders, do you?" Tynie seethes. "N-no." The bank manager stammers. "Good, here's the fax number. Like I said, if I get wind.. Even as a GODDAMNED RUMOR, that you used my husbands' fax number for ANYTHING but securing my sister's finances…" Tynie intimidates. "Got it!" The bank manager shrieks.

Once that number is given, Tynie coerces "Now, when those papers go through, you do what you have to do with Mike Logan… and that's IT! You know what happens if any rumors start regarding my husbands' fax number. That carries over to if I or anyone in my family other than Mike Logan is harassed by you bastards. Am I understood?" "Entirely!" The bank manager wails, Tynie abruptly hanging up.

TreMarion has the kids away from that scene, eating now, as Bobby serves himself, Megan and Tynie. "Megan, I forbid Bobby and Daddy from so much as getting Mike a beer. I'm also disallowing the kids to do anything for Mike. I believe you know why." Tynie disapproves. "Like the back of my head!" Megan confirms. On that note, Bobby watches over the two ladies, until Megan discourages "You eat too, man." "Papa, I don't get it. We're not supposed to let Tynie be this mama and a bear, but we're following her leads." Cody recalls, totally confused.

"This time Cody, Tynie knew the right things to do. Bobby's intelligent, yes, but Tynie's path was the best one to go down. I don't like it when she's the mama bear, you're right. That doesn't mean I mind following her lead, especially not when it comes to what we've resolved today. She's brilliant at this sort of thing, because of experience. Relax, we're good." TreMarion certifies. "Yeah cutie, Uncle Bobby was busy anyway. Looking out for us, and all that. He can't do everything." Ty-Leah extends. Junior looks at Cody, restating "Uncle Bobby is a good man, but he really can't do it all." Mike just sits there, having caught that exchange, saying nothing.

"Daddy, when me and Megan are done eating, she'll clean up from you guys! I don't want Mike in my kitchen! Matter of fact, one of the reasons Mike's still allowed in this house is because Megan hasn't told you or Bobby to toss him out on his ass! The other reason is, none of us have had Mike arrested!" Tynie announces. "On both of those reasons Dad, Tynie means YET!" Megan adds. Sharing a look, the two ladies go about breakfast, Bobby eating and watching over them. Turning to face Mike, TreMarion counsels "Mike, if I was you, I'd seriously consider packing your shit. Leave Megan's and Cody's where it is. By the sounds of the ladies, you're due to be removed at any moment." Mike leaves the room, without a word, heading upstairs for the guest room he'd used last night. Bobby finishes breakfast, Megan yearning "Tail him. I don't trust he won't destroy your property, or mine."

Bobby nods, and then bounds for the guest room Mike had taken over. Looking Megan in the eyes, Tynie frets "I'm so sorry that it came to this, sis. My heart breaks for you, and has since last night." "I appreciate that, but I'm not sorry. I'm standing my and Cody's ground. All I can hope for now is that Cody doesn't lose the only father who's ever shown him love." Megan appreciates. "About that sista, sweets can come right up on Bobby for love, Daddy as well. You see how well they get along. Bobby and Daddy would NEVER dare be the kind of asshole Mike's turned himself into. Shit, I can ask Daddy if Cody can take the Wilman last name. I can ask Daddy if you can too. It'll take a slew of courtdates and some paperwork, though." Tynie counter-offers. "Y-you'd go that far? For Cody and me?" Megan asks, sheerly surprised.

"Go that far? Honey, all it would take for me to set that shit in motion is for you to watch the kids while I confer with Daddy and Bobby. Trust me honey, once they hear your main reason for not bitchslapping Mike with a divorce, I bet my ass they'll JUMP at the chance. They'll likely consider it helping you get the fuck away from the asshole Mike's morphed into!" Tynie releases. "You're serious?" Megan dares. "As serious as an INTERPOL no-bond drug warrant is on a cracklord." Tynie surmises. "That was a yes." Megan laughs. "I got you laughin' dammit!" Tynie giggles.

Bobby comes back downstairs, heading right for the ladies, he says nothing. Haunching down a bit, Bobby notions "All he touched was his shit. He's ready to be removed. Say the word to me or Dad, and it's done." "I want to finish breakfast and get those faxes resolved first. If you can, go slide full authority to Daddy, to remove Mike, at any time. Yeah, before we go on with our original itinerary for today, Megan's got to watch the kids. I'll explain then. Trust me." Tynie defers. Not liking the sound of that, Bobby honors his wife's wishes, Mike coming back downstairs.

Again heading towards the women, Bobby sees Megan trying to clear from it all. "Nope. I've got that, you go be with the kids, and send Dad in here." Bobby declines. Megan follows that direction, TreMarion coming into the kitchen with a concerned look on his face. "Daddy, Bobby, I learned some alarming shit. Megan's not yet bitchslapped Mike with a divorce because she fears Cody won't have a man that loves him in his young life. That's the entire reason she's tried to get us not to have Mike removed or arrested too, up to this point. I don't want her and sweets to keep the Logan last name now, not after all this. I told Megan that once I told you two this that a few things would happen. One, that Daddy'd have no trouble allotting Megan and Cody to take the Wilman surname. Two, that Cody can come to Bobby for a loving male role model. I told her it'd take a conference, some courtdates, and some papers. I hope I'm not in the shithole with you two for this." Tynie reckons.

"You're not in any shitholes, honey. We can't do the surname change until Mike is bitchslapped with that divorce. I will gladly allow Megan and Cody to take my last name." TreMarion refutes. "Honey, you're really not in any shitholes. You spoke right on my name too. Dad and I suspected as much. When Megan does divorce Mike, there are more papers to overhaul. You know the ones; they involve Ty-Leah and Junior." Bobby references. "Ohh thank God! Thank you two!" Tynie celebrates. "Now, we shelve the entire plan with Mike for a while. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't use the power you gave me to throw him out if I see fit." TreMarion adjourns. "Dad, if you would, take Tynie to be by Megan. I have a fax machine to check, and papers to bring their way." Bobby requests, kissing his wife's cheek.

Wrapping his arm around Tynie, TreMarion escorts her to the couch. Once Tynie's comfortable, TreMarion pulls Mike aside, and admonishes "If you're thrown out of here, or arrested, you're not welcome back. If you leave here of your own will, you're not allowed on this property unless it's an emergency. However you are never again allowed at my residence, starting now. As far as you being allowed at Megan's, that's up to her. If you think I'm afraid to throw you out or have you arrested… think again!" Mike nods, and is lead back to his seat, TreMarion soon after sitting by the kids.

Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior are thankfully engrossed in a TV show, Megan and Tynie seated near them and the family elder. TreMarion finishes his coffee, seeing that Bobby had done the same from the kitchen. Coming to get the cup from the family elder, Bobby keeps eyes on Mike, whom hasn't moved a muscle. "By the way, Mike. Legally, since you are over the age of 18, nobody in this house has to do shit for you! I will win in court, should you try to go that route to get your way. You know I'm a retired attorney, and that entails I know my rights. Say anything against this, and your ass is removed. Bobby, Daddy and I are THAT done with you! Oh, and should anything urgent arise, we'll take care of it. The allowance for you to return under those circumstances has just been REVOKED! Oh, and if you think we'll calm down, or just let this blow over: think again! If you leave of your own will, it will be the last time you touch MY LAND! Bobby's going to tackle you and get Megan's keys back. You'll be left with the one that lets you into that house, but that's so you can't backdoor cases against everyone else here!" Tynie declares.

Scrounging the keys, Mike takes off the one that lets him in to Megan's, and surrenders "Bobby doesn't have to tackle me. Here are the keys I can't have on me. I'm taking my phone and charger, though." Laying those keys down by TreMarion, Mike looks around the room. Bobby heard that, and got into the living room as fast as he could. "I don't know if I should cry or scream at Mike right now." Cody confesses. "Sweets, let him have it. Then Ty-Leah and Junior get a turn. We adults have had our chance to scream at Mike, so you three should get yours. Oh, and the second Mike interrupts you, Bobby's tossing him out. Don't let Mike have it until we see he has his bag in hand, though." Tynie plots. "You heard her." Bobby jeers, Mike going to gather his bag. Pocketing Megan's keys, TreMarion establishes "Megan, you'll get these back… Later." Mike wasn't gone from the group for long, now standing on the base of the stairs, bag in hand.

"Beauty, it's always ladies first. You, let Mike have it." Cody prompts. Ty-Leah screams "Mike you are fuckin EVIL! I cannot stand you! Oh my God, what you've done to us is WRONG! Sorry Papa, for my language!" "Never apologize for honesty, especially with how you feel. Junior, your turn." TreMarion alters. "Mike, I hate you just as much as Ty-Leah does! May God give Megan the strength to slap you with a divorce! Should she, Ty-Leah and I NEVER want to see your EVIL ass again!" Junior rants. "Ok sweets, go for it." Tynie challenges. "Mike, I don't ever want to call you "Daddy" again! Bobby's been more of a man in my life than you have, pretty much since the day you got to be my father! You've put me, Mama, and everyone else around me through HELL! We NEVER deserved a SECOND of it! I don't want to honor you, and I Pray to CHRIST that Mama DOES drop a divorce on your ass! I know in my heart that Tynie, Bobby, Papa, Beauty, and Junior will care for me and Mama… which is something you OBVIOUSLY REFUSE to know how to do!" Cody rages.

"Hubby, I took all that as a request…" Tynie begins. "It'll be my pleasure…" Bobby slurs, grabbing Mike by the arm. Opening the front door, Bobby literally tosses Mike out on his ass. Slamming the door behind him, Bobby locks it, and heads off to retrieve those faxed papers. "I don't know whether to start consoling Megan and Cody, or to rig a celebration." Tynie comprises. "Let me answer that one, Tynie. Rig the celebration. Consoling us will only honor Mike, and I don't think he deserves that." Cody claims. Hearing how cold her son sounded since the kids got to tell Mike off, Megan understands "He's wise beyond his years. Tynie, my son's right. We should celebrate, and not waste any more of our vacation on Mike. He's taken away enough as it is. The rest, we'll deal with as it comes."

"Before any celebrations are rigged, we have these forms to contend with." Bobby obliges, handing those to his wife. Reading over them, Tynie sees a pen clipped to the upper left corner. One-by-one, Tynie signs every form, and then leans in to Megan's ear, apprising "The sooner you sign these, the faster a certain asshole's goose is burned beyond recognition. I can have Bobby fax them back for us." Excitedly, Megan takes the pile of forms and pen, signing them all just as Tynie did moments ago. Bobby's on Megan's side of the couch now, being handed those forms. "Babe, I love you. I don't want Megan too close to anything bearing a certain person's name right now. Know what I mean?" Tynie improvises. "Don't blame you honey." Bobby replies, heading to fax off those forms. "Oh damn. I just went affectionate with Bobby while Megan's suffering. She's not showing it, but I have this sense. I was just majorly bogus." Tynie regrets.

"Do wha-?" Megan inquires. "She thought she disrespected you, in light of recent happenings. She told Bobby she loves him, and is under the impression that you find that offensive. Again, due to recent events, if you know my meaning." TreMarion interprets. "Tynie, I will tell you if you offend me. Until I do, relax dammit!" Megan cautions. "I'll do my best, that's all I can offer right now." Tynie reviews. Returning to the group, Bobby finds a seat by his wife, and takes it. Frustrated, Tynie's eyes close, as her hand covers half her face. "Babe, take over." Tynie groans. "Before you do, Bobby. I want it known here and now that I do not mind if you and Tynie speak your love. I do not mind if you kiss, but I will object to you guys taking things to a more private degree. Around me and the kids, anyway." Megan notifies. "Same rule I have, nice!" TreMarion boasts.

"Papa, when Mama needs a friend…." Cody begins. "Of course! Cody, you didn't have to worry like that. You didn't even have to ask. All your mom has to do is call me!" TreMarion intrudes. The adrenaline of the morning is wearing off within Tynie, whom now whimpers "That covers me and Bobby too, sweets. For all of you." Hurriedly holding his wife, Bobby makes out what Tynie's mumbling in tears. "Honey, no. You are not at fault. You did wonderful things today. You helped protect Dad, Ty-Leah, Junior, sweets, and Megan. Babe, we're proud of you." "Did Bobby just?" Cody wonders. "Yeah, he did cutie. He's trying to calm my Aunt Tynie down. She's worried, really worried." Ty-Leah clarifies. "Papa, rig a celebration. We need it. The zoo can wait until tomorrow." Junior requisitions. "Excellent call." TreMarion prides. "Wait, y'all. Did the one we recently removed actually say he's taken his phone with him?" Tynie recalls. "Megan, you can use mine. Until, that is, we get yours replaced. I heard what you did with the last one you had, as well as the fact you didn't have a choice. Don't you worry, you and Cody are WELL taken care of." TreMarion absolves.

Just then, Megan looks the family elder in the eye, TreMarion presuming "You need to check on your house. Here honey, go ahead. Speed dial 8 is the security company." Handing over his phone, Megan uses that speed dial to contact the security company. "Yes, Megan. Your residence was accessed once, fifteen minutes ago. We didn't have a working number for you, because of your recent account changes. If we did, we'd have notified you by now." The agent resituates. "Put Daddy's on that shit. Trust me honey, Daddy won't mind. Tell them you have yet to obtain a suitable phone replacement, and that your ass is on vacation." Tynie considers. "Listen to her…" TreMarion teases, pointing to Tynie. Megan repeats what Tynie just said, the agent nearly adding TreMarion's number to the account.

"I'm sorry Megan, but I must get…" The agent falters. "Dad, they need to speak with you." Megan notifies, handing over the phone. "Yes, I consent. Megan's not got a suitable phone right now. Her husband stole and vandalized her last one. She and the carrier didn't allow her husband to use that phone, and it's since been cut off by Megan. I just learned of that this morning." TreMarion explores. "Oh Ok. Sorry, it's corporate policy." The agent contrives. "Not a problem." TreMarion assures. Inside another five minutes, Megan's set to get alerts on TreMarion's phone, until hers can be replaced. Hanging up, Megan hands over TreMarion's phone and mopes "I owe you all so much."

"Bullshit! Megan, you never once had a debt with us! Honey, all this business we helped you with, it's to protect you! I swore to sweets on my, Daddy's, and Bobby's names that you two would be protected! We're not done helping you, Megan. We're just adjourning for the rest of our vacation. If we can help it, I mean." Tynie contradicts. "Papa, I think this all calls for a liver-nation party." Ty-Leah attempts. "Liver-nation?" Megan restates. "Honey, she's trying to say liberation." Tynie assumes. A few seconds pass, and then Tynie freaks "Babe, call Petri's! Warn them about certain people! I don't want that good man to lose his shit on account of that asshole!" "I'm on it now, honey. Calm down." Bobby soothes, going for his phone. "Ty-Leah, thank you. Had you not said liver-nation, my having your Uncle Bobby warn Petri would have slipped my mind!" Tynie gratifies.

"All I did was mis-say something and mention a party." Ty-Leah meekly simplifies. "Beauty, Tynie's grateful. We all are. This Petri sounds like he's protected by Tynie. I could be wrong." Cody references. "You're not." Megan and Junior rebuke at the same time. "Protected by Tynie, has a nice ring to it." TreMarion jokes. "Daddy!" Tynie squeals, blushing. Bobby's off the phone now, holstering it as he ponders "What did I miss?" "Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie's still worried. She thanked sissy for saying liver-nation, and mentioning a party. Cody told Sissy that this Petri guy is protected by Aunt Tynie. Papa and Megan, well with me, told Cody that he wasn't wrong in saying that. Then Papa kidded with Aunt Tynie, saying that Protected by Tynie has a nice ring to it. Now Aunt Tynie's blushing, almost as bad as you can make her do that!" Junior summarizes.

Before Bobby can answer that, a banker's on the line, desiring to talk with Megan. Handing over his phone, Megan learns that Mike took the check, and was barred from using that bank again. "You didn't yet have a working number for my account, so you called the last line that I used to call you guys. I understand that, but I've learned that my father in law consents for me to use his line for my account in the interim. I'm on vacation right now, and cannot replace my phone for at least eleven days. If you need to speak with my father in law, I can get him on the line." Megan reproaches. TreMarion hears that, and comes over silently, Megan forfeiting Bobby's phone to him. Consenting to what Megan told that banker, TreMarion returns Bobby's phone to Megan.

Re-listing what has happened with Megan's account today, the banker inquires "Do you have any questions?" "Yeah, one. Since it took me a while to get those forms faxed back to you, are there any transactions against my account after that check was cut?" Megan questions. "One. It's to an adult site." The banker cites. "Contest the hell out of that charge. I'm claiming FRAUD." Megan demands. "That's what I suspected you'd say. Contesting it now, and with your account changes, you will not be held liable for this charge. I will have to be in touch with you in the next day or so, though." The banker notices. "Call this line, or my father in law's, and ask for me." Megan retorts. "Alright, we'll be in touch." The banker closes, Megan hanging up.

"Hubby, Daddy, drinks. For me and Megan, strong ones. For the kids, sodas or teas. You two, whatever you want." Tynie garners. Bobby and TreMarion nod, then head off to gather those drinks, Megan handing Tynie her spouse's phone. "Your pain meds…" Megan mutters. "It's been a few hours honey. Long as I don't take them with alcohol or my diabetic med directly, I'm good." Tynie reminds. Once Bobby and TreMarion have the drinks served, Tynie starts worrying over Megan, in terms of if Mike gave her any STD's. Sensing Tynie's mind was on the run, Megan leans in and whispers "Evidence folder. STD test results, he and I came up clean. He got that done the other day. We both did, switched off so Cody had eyes on him."

Holding her drink in one hand, Tynie closes her eyes and mouths "Thank you God!" "Aunt Tynie, no worryin'! This is a liver-nation party!" Ty-Leah chides. "Liv-" Bobby starts. "She's trying to say liberation." Megan overrides. "To Megan and Cody's liver-nation!" Junior toasts, raising his kid-sized soda. Everyone else raises their drink to that, Tynie reveling "That was so adorable." Sipping their beverages together, all the adults try to relax now that so much business has been handled. Setting her drink down, Tynie nearly speaks when TreMarion intercedes "I know what you're thinking about right now. That, will be taken care of another time. We are celebrating; Megan and Cody have essentially been liberated. I know your mind's running a mile a second, Tynie. Have faith in one thing, we've got this shit on lock."

"In that case, the Jacuzzi is OFF LIMITS until a repairman can investigate it. I'm not trying to disrespect Megan, or you Dad, but there WAS a third party who's not here that was in the damn thing!" Bobby renders. "Umm bullshit. Bobby, you get that looked into now. You forget what Tynie said yesterday about a circuitboard!" Megan denies. "Ooooh, good call Megan!" TreMarion recovers. "What's a circuitboard?" Cody queries. "Honey, that's a fancy way of saying that something is hooked into your house. If it doesn't run right, it could mean problems. That's why my mind was running that mile a second Papa referred to." Tynie regales.

On that note, Bobby's calling a Jacuzzi repairman, instituting "I'll pay you whatever you want if you get to my house within the next two hours! We've had to excommunicate a relative, and I suspect he vandalized the shit out of my Jacuzzi!" "I'm on regular hours. Give me your address, and I'll be on my way. I'll give you an invoice too, for your insurance. Oh, and call me Dylin." Dylin ceases. Giving that information, Bobby conditions "Call me Bobby, and you only deal with me when you get here."

"I'm on my way, Bobby. You have a deal." Dylin seals, hanging up. "Bryant, the last decent contractor, has a partner in his business. I called Bryant's number and got Dylin. He's on his way over, and when he shows up, you all need to stay in here." Bobby reclaims. "Figlio de Una cagna! By the way, not any males around me right now!" Tynie rumbles. "She's pissed. She just swore in Italian. S.O.B. and we all know who she's referring to." TreMarion interprets, pointing to Tynie.

"Papa, when will we really be able to party for Megan and Cutie's liver-nation?" Ty-Leah enquires. "Aww angel. We'll party soon enough. Your Aunt Tynie was given lead on this because Papa figured her path was best when all this began. Your Papa also knew I had other parts in it to handle, and they're done now. Honey, I swear to you, we'll be partying very soon. I'm so sorry these past three days have been so bad for all of us." Bobby configures. "I'm so sorry to all of you three angels; Bobby's not the only one who feels bad about this." Tynie apologizes.

Out of what seems like nowhere, Cody glares at TreMarion, and poses "Is there any way, we can all get out of the house for a bit?" "Sweets…" Tynie growls, not liking the notion that a child is trying to plan their day. "Tynie, before you finish that reaction, I know where he's going. I was thinking along the same lines. All of us go out, to a movie. Not where certain assholes took us, but still." Megan defends. "That, we can do." TreMarion confirms. "Let me find a movie and a theater in a decent neighborhood, and we will." Bobby aligns. Kissing his wife's cheek chastely, he leaves the room, in search of the laptop.

Ten minutes later, laptop in hand, Bobby takes a seat by his wife, and begins searching for movies fit to be seen by the kids. Finding one in a matter of moments, Bobby nearly buys the tickets online. "Not happening. I'd much rather get them in person. Babe, with all the shit we've had to shovel today, I'd prefer not to take any unneeded chances." Tynie debunks.

"Ok, where are the shovels?!" Ty-Leah wonders. "Yeah, and where's the shit?!" Cody inquires, quickly after covering his mouth. "Guys, I think Aunt Tynie was being weird with words again." Junior presumes. Tynie busts into laughs, Junior seeing a nod come from her in the mix. When Tynie stops laughing, Megan purports "Cody, I don't mind you cussing. As long as you don't do it in a way that brings problems between you, and anyone else here. You're bound to hear foul language out there in the world anyhow." "Megan, he doesn't have to go out in the world to hear that. All he has to do is listen to my Aunt Tynie. She doesn't believe in censored-ships!" Ty-Leah provisions. "Hey, I try to curb my language around you angels!" Tynie defends, wearing a cheesy smile. "You've done well with that, Tynie. You and Bobby both, and I thank you for it." TreMarion honors.

"Megan, you know what? Come over to my and Bobby's laptop. You pick the movie. I'm serious, you pick, and Bobby and I pay. You've had enough bank-related shit come down the pike for one 24 hour period." Tynie counters. Bobby turns the laptop so Megan can see it, him eluding "She's serious." "Cody…" Megan calls out, her son immediately coming over. "Tynie and Bobby said I pick. My pick is to let you choose. Whatever you want to see." Megan imposes. Tynie smiles, supposing "I think Megan's got her groove back." "I did…. What now?" Megan queries. "Came back into your own. Reclaimed who you really are. Got set free, all at the same time." TreMarion interprets. "Mama, I'm not sure. I don't want to keep everybody waiting!" Cody panics.

"Sweets, there's an easy answer to that. Since you're not sure, and we do have eleven days left of this vacation, you can pick another time if you want. No pressure, just an idea." Tynie resolves. "But, you and Bobby…." Cody starts. "Guess again. Megan and you both get a night at the theater, on me and Bobby. Just because you can't pick right now, doesn't mean you don't get to another time." Tynie corrects. "She can't be…." Megan starts. "Oh, she is. Entirely." Bobby interrupts, giving a proud smile to his wife. "Tynie, does my theater movie night pick have to happen on our vacation?" Cody ponders. "No, honey. I used our vacation as an example. Bobby and I will get that for you whenever you want. It doesn't have to be right away." Tynie answers.

Looking closer into Cody's eyes, Tynie worries "Sweets, are you really OK?" "I don't know.." Cody whimpers. Throwing her arms open for the child, Tynie soon feels Cody clinging to her. Hugging him against her chest, Tynie situates "Honey, if you're really not up to going out, we don't have to. I know you gave that idea to respect everyone's vacation. I adore you for that, but if you're not really wanting to, we can hang out around here. That doesn't bother me, Papa, or Bobby one little bit."

Megan witnesses that scene, and gently pushes the laptop back, Bobby shutting it down and closing it. "Come here Megan." TreMarion induces, arms wide open, Megan turning and accepting the chance to be held. Soon as the laptop is set aside, Bobby sees Ty-Leah and Junior basically running up on him. Holding them one at a time, Bobby inquires "What's on your minds?" "Cutie always has been there for me. I don't know how to be there for him now. He needs it, though. I tried to make him laugh, I tried making him smile, I tried kissing his cheeks, everything. Uncle Bobby, teach me. Teach me how to take Cody's pain away… please…" Ty-Leah begs. "Tell me, Uncle Bobby. Why did Megan and Cody have to go through all this?!" Junior weeps. "Ty-Leah, you've been wonderful for Cody. You too, Junior. Please know that." Megan pleads, in tears. "The pain is too raw, beautiful. I know you've tried everything, and that's great of you. Honey, all we can do now, we already are. I know it doesn't calm you to hear that, but it is the truth. As for Junior asking why this happened, I won't bullshit you, certain people on this Earth are shitbags in human flesh." Tynie intercedes.

"Kids, Tynie didn't lie to you." Megan vouches, still having tears run from her eyes. "Hang on, they asked Bobby, but Tynie answered. I don't get that." Cody notices. "Sweets, I answered because I can tell by the look on Bobby's face that he didn't know how to put it without possibly hurting them more than they already are. It's cool, because there are times when Bobby answers and I'm not sure how to explain something." Tynie resituates. "Ok Tynie, do you a big favor. Kick back. You have a cast on half a leg, and have been leading most of the day." Cody desires. Bobby, TreMarion, and Megan all look down at Cody in the same moment, astounded.

Seeing the plea in Cody's eyes, Tynie forfeits "Alright sweets, you got it." "Did Cutie just call Aunt Tynie off?" Ty-Leah questions. "I think so." Junior guesses. "He did, and very nicely." TreMarion praises. Cody, now all cuddled up in Tynie's lap, closes his eyes, her still holding him. "That's right sweets, you relax too. You definitely deserve it." Tynie notes. Megan looks over her shoulder, seeing Cody all huddled in Tynie's lap, looking as if he's about to fall asleep. Ty-Leah and Junior are on either side of Bobby now, dozing in kind to Cody. Breaking the peaceful reverie, Cody mumbles in his light slumber "I'm why Mama's hurting. I'm why Mike's gone. I'm why…." "Dear Christ, sweets NO! You are not at fault. Mike's a shitbag. We've got you and your mom well covered. Have faith in us…" Tynie retaliates. "Mike's a shitbag, now that has a nice ring to it." Megan apprises. Ty-Leah mutters "How do I get Cutie to see Aunt Tynie's right?" "Sissy no. Cody will see that. Or he'll get away with calling Mike a shitbag. One of the two." Junior reprises. "Mike is a shitbag!" TreMarion and Bobby concur.

The kids doze off some more, Tynie proposing "Ya know? I saw little sweets' face light right up when I called Mike a shitbag. Same with Megan's, Ty-Leah's, and Junior's faces. Since shitbag is no longer welcome here, I am consenting to anyone that needs it: feel free to both vent and insult the hell out of him. One catch, all insults and venting must be done inside this house. Besides, the fuckjaw deserves it." "How many obscenities does Tynie know anyway?" Cody contemplates, in his sleep. "Don't try to count that, Cody. You'll get a headache. I know, from experience." TreMarion objects. "Yeesh!" Cody squeals. "Aunt Tynie's mean, causing Papa a headache that way!" Junior protects. "She didn't have me do it, Junior. I got curious, and a few hours later, I got the headache." TreMarion clarifies. "I stand by Cutie's reaction: Yeesh!" Ty-Leah reuses, softly.

"Mama, can you do me a favor? Get Tynie not to take any more leads. She's already lead enough." Cody craves. "Ohh wow, sweets. You didn't have to turn to Megan for that. You could have looked me dead-on in the eyes and said "Tynie, no more leads for you. Only if something comes up we don't see hitting do you try to take any leads on this." Tynie concocts. "Really?" Cody shrieks. "Try it." Tynie refers. Looking dead-on in her eyes, Cody requisitions "Tynie, no more leads for you. Only if, something hits we don't see coming, do you try to take any more leads on this. You've really lead plenty as it is." "See how easy that was?" Tynie asks. Cody nods, but then frets "I thought that was disrespectful to you." "Sweets, if I tell you, or any of you kids, that you can say something to me, go ahead. If Papa, Bobby, or Megan tells you, or any of you kids, that something can be said to any of us, it's ok." Tynie correlates.

"May I ask…" Megan initiates. "That, was an exercise for Cody. Tynie was trying to show him that no matter what, he can come to us. She used his asking you to make her promise to no more leads as an example. She made that example a blanket rule for the kids in the process." Bobby reconsiders. "Y'all, I just realized something. With a certain reputation that I have, I can see shitbag failing miserably at acquiring any sort of legal counsel. I'll bet y'all anything, that the minute after he tells them he got kicked out of my house, and uses my name, every lawyer he calls will hang up on his ass. Even legal aid!" Tynie gambles. "I can actually see that happening!" Megan gloats. "You're not the only one, Megan." TreMarion evades.

Bobby then gets a call, from Mike's line, Tynie hustling to get the kids closer to her as that's taken. Identifying himself, Bobby learns that the call is actually for Megan. Handing over the phone, Bobby stands by Megan as TreMarion and Tynie take to watching the kids. Not saying anything right away, Megan winds up moving where she took the call to the front stoop. Bobby tails her, suspecting shit will start flying again at any moment. "Michael, I'm done. I've taken today to think about it, and you're not worth my time anymore. You're ineffective as a decent role model to Cody. You proved that AGAIN first thing this morning. Remember, the whole "take the kids to a zoo in a dangerous part of town" idea you had? Yeah, that was the last straw. I know you got your half of the bank account, I know all that you've done. Bobby's standing right by me now, and before you called, he told me that I am soon to have the best fuckin' divorce and family law team in the STATE representing me! Cody and I will make it just fine, we have a family. Which is more than I can say for you now, Michael. I'm only allowing you to stay in my home until a judge orders differently. I realized today that your love has been a lie. I will not stand for my heart, and my son to be deceived! We are through, Michael. I'll have you served with papers before MY vacation is done. That, will be my and Cody's liberation. However it happens for you, well, that's on you. Goodbye." Megan deposes, curtly hanging up.

"I will make that happen, what you told Mike. I'll get that in motion tomorrow, Megan. You can have him served while you're staying at my house, I don't mind. I was going to advise that anyway. I wanted to be out here in case he caused you problems. Megan, you and Cody DO have a family. One that adores you both. Now, I'm not going to have you take any more of his calls. I'll tell Dad that, too. When we go back inside, we go about our day." Bobby colludes. "I… I feel…" Megan initiates. "Liberated. Excellent." Bobby injects. Walking her back inside, Bobby plans "Megan and Tynie have the kids covered. Dad, I need a word with you."

Locking the house, Megan goes to Tynie's side, the children sitting close by them. Taking TreMarion into the kitchen, Bobby describes everything Megan shot at Mike. "Dad, nobody takes shitbag's calls. Not you, not Megan, not Tynie, and most definitely NOT the kids." Bobby determines. "Son, I'll agree to that. There's a hitch, though, and that is: you let me help you get Megan in touch with the best damn divorce and family legal team in the state. I'll approach Megan with another offer. Son, although she feels liberated now, I'm uncomfortable with the idea of her being alone tonight." TreMarion counter-proposes. "Megan…" Bobby calls out, Megan coming into the kitchen. Switching out places with her, Bobby is soon by his wife and the kids.

"Ok. I don't know if you'll find this offensive. I'm not comfortable with the idea of you being alone tonight, Megan. I'd much rather have you and I stay by the kids. Relax honey, the strongest I'll do is: listen to you, hold you if you cry, and snore in your ear. That's it. Bobby told me the rest, and I'm helping him get you in touch with the best damn divorce and family law team in the state. As late as it is now, though, I can't do that until morning." TreMarion reissues. "You're willing to do that? I won't break your privacies? Really?" Megan interrogates. "Megan, just so you can recall. When I make an offer, I stick with it. No worries." TreMarion soothes.

"Y'all, since we've done all we can for one damn day, I think it's time to start winding down." Tynie promotes. Bobby, Megan and TreMarion hear that, TreMarion relating "Megan's going to be in there with you guys. I'm going to make us something to eat, since Tynie's yet to take her diabetic pill. Bobby, why don't you and Megan get the kids ready to end their day?" Tynie nods, Bobby still noticing his wife's uneasy about being affectionate in front of Megan. Barely allowing their lips to touch, Tynie gives her husband a worried smirk and nods towards the other woman in the house. Whisking the kids to the kids' room first, Bobby and Megan take some time in getting them ready to end the day.

"Daddy, Megan doesn't get it. I don't feel right showing my affections with Bobby so close to her. I hated being the third wheel, and I've always refused even remotely doing that to someone else. Shitbag gave her ENOUGH dishonor as it is! I don't want to chance adding to it. I just… I don't know…. How to explain it to Megan. Not with the rawness of today's events. Daddy, tell me. How do I pull it off?" Tynie rambles. "For all you know, you could have just pulled it off now. Look towards the stairs, honey." TreMarion directs. "Tynie's striving really hard not to upset you because of all that's hit today, Megan. She means what you just overheard. I've respected her wishes, followed her lead, because she's right. Shitbag did dishonor you enough as it is." Bobby extends.

"Thank you Tynie. Promise me something. You'll trust when I tell you, that should something you do upset me: you'll be told." Megan requests. Biting her lip, Tynie closes her eyes and nods. After that moment, Tynie's alone in the living room, TreMarion making a large snack in the kitchen. Megan and Bobby don't talk in front of the kids, rather they focus on getting Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior cleaned up and prepared for their day's end. Corralling the kids before they head back downstairs, Megan and Bobby follow them every step to the living room. TreMarion meets them by the coffee table, Cody again shutting off the TV. "Tre, before we eat, I have a request. Bobby, you've waited all damn day: kiss your wife, here and now!" Megan wishes. Tynie's surprised at that move, Bobby leaning in and going for absolute broke with today's wildest kiss for the duo.

"Tre, I went against Tynie's ethics on purpose. She and Bobby, you too, are helping me and Cody through so much right now. I didn't have the heart, to have my situation, be any sort of impediment on the relationship between those two. Well, any sort of preventable impediment." Megan discloses. "The respect between you three runs deep, I can see that. Megan, a word of advice. Next time you want to challenge Tynie's ethics, just come out with it. Like you just did with me." TreMarion recommends. "I'll remember that." Megan notifies. Slowly separating their kiss, Tynie smiles like a fuckin' idiot. Bobby's face is just as beaming as his wife's, the two suddenly glancing over at Megan. Re-hashing the short conversation he'd had with Megan, TreMarion admits the advice that was given.

"If that's what she's comfortable with witnessing." Tynie wavers. Coming up on Tynie, Megan aligns her lips to Tynie's ear, and undertones "Just don't make out or fuck in front of me and the kids, and we're fuckin' golden." "Babe, when Megan's and Cody's liberation is legally finalized, she wants a barbecue… here!" Tynie alibies. "We can most definitely do that. Oh, and son, the barbecue is on me." TreMarion insists. "Now that's settled, let's eat!" Cody intrudes.

Sitting around the snack, Tynie cheers "Good call, sweets!" Eating together as a group, sharing in drinks similarly, Tynie ducks back to take her diabetic pill. Resuming her place with the family, Tynie looks around the area, feeling a rush of peace surround her. Everyone else feels it as well, their faces lighting up. "Aunt Tynie, what about the zoo and the movies tomorrow?" Ty-Leah worries. "Honey, to the best of my power, that will happen. Papa, your Uncle Bobby, and I have to get Megan situated with some things first. I didn't mean for today to be so frazzling, none of us did. You were right though, when you said it would be a liver-nation. You, Cody, and your brother all were right." Tynie proclaims. "Beauty, I believe Tynie." Cody attributes. "Ty-Leah, I do too." Junior follows, calling his sibling by her first name for the second time today.

Nodding, Ty-Leah perks right up, Junior and Cody trailing her mood change. When the snack is over, Tynie and Bobby clean from it, TreMarion and Megan hanging out with the kids. Approaching his wife, Bobby wraps his arm around Tynie, leaning his lips down to gloat "You've been amazing, all day." "Hey, so have you!" Tynie scolds, with a big smile on her face. Joining with Tynie and Bobby in the throughway by the kitchen, Megan, TreMarion, and the kids all get lead towards the kids' room. Tucking in the children, the remaining adults kiss their cheeks.

Walking out of the room, TreMarion cracks the door, as Megan concerns "How am I going to.." "Simple sis, the guest room you used last night, you still can. We'll keep you and sweets taken care of. So help me God: We've got you." Tynie avows. Bobby and TreMarion confirm that regard, and then they all hug amongst themselves. TreMarion turns to Megan, and provides "I can keep an eye on the kids so you can get cleaned up or whatever." "Thanks, I'll be back." Megan accepts, leaving the area to head upstairs. "Babe, go seal off the guest room Shitbag used!" Tynie mandates. With a nod, Bobby again bounds up the stairs, this time to honor his wife's wish. Tynie doesn't move until her husband returns, Bobby wrapping an arm around her as they walk in the direction of the master bedroom.

"I don't even want to think about today. All I want to do is kiss, cuddle, and sleep in my honey's arms. I also want to figure out how to make up for all that lost lovin' I caused you." Tynie contends. "We can do that, honey." Bobby retorts. Traversing their house, Tynie and Bobby don't speak again, nor do they know about Megan checking to see if the front door's locked. On the way back towards the kids and TreMarion, Megan learns the home is secured. TreMarion stays a man of his word, welcoming Megan to be near him on this, one of the more frenzied days of her life. She finds something else out when taking that invitation, too.

When TreMarion said that all he'd do is listen, hold her if she cried, and maybe snore in her ear: he's a man of his word. With Tynie laid back and waiting, Bobby has the phone charging, her pill bottles by it on his endtable. Keeping in tune with her latest request, they make up for lost passionate affection time, cuddle, and fall asleep. By the time they do, everyone else in the home is snoring away, today at last being completely over.

Today started off a bit better than the past two, only to wind down from a frenzy. Mike was a shitbag, pretty much from the moment he awoke this morning. Ideas ranging from his willingness to have the kids in a zoo that's located in a known-dangerous area, to his behaving as if Megan was his to possess proved that trend. Powerful evidence against Mike came to light today also, and it all came straight from Mike himself. Several accounts were changed, a cashier's check was cut, all beginning the process of phasing Mike out of Megan's and Cody's lives.

Everyone in Tynie's wound up having their absolute fill of Mike's tactics and bullshit today. Some ranting was done, some swearing, and Bobby did the honors of tossing Mike out on his ass. Tears were shed, anger was expressed, and from two of the family's houses: Mike got forever barred. Leaving the family alone for several hours, Mike, or as the family now calls him: Shitbag, wound up ringing Bobby's line. That call, would be one of the last times Mike will hear Megan's voice, because it was then that she initiated her own liberation.

Tomorrow morning, for a first in the family, lawyers will be hired. Not just any lawyers if Bobby and TreMarion can help it, the BEST divorce and family legal team New York has to offer. In terms of the papers drawn up with Mike's name on them, that are connected to Ty-Leah and Junior, those get re-drawn another day. After all the shit Mike's caused Megan, Cody, and the family, nobody minds those other forms being delayed.

The kids still bonded, jokes were still told, and a little fun was still had today. However, to the best of Tynie's power, for the family tomorrow will be much better than these past three. When Megan's divorce, and the severance of Mike from Cody's life is legally finalized, there's a barbecue at Tynie's. Even with Tynie's leg being half-casted, she did her part for Megan and the family. Although it pains Megan's heart, the truth remains:

Life does go on…..


	234. Ch 234

Title: People who do wrong…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

In Tynie and Bobby's bedroom, a new day has broken, the two rousing from slumber. Maneuvering herself to one side, Tynie slips a hand under Bobby's shirt, and starts trailing fingertips down his chest. "Ooooh, you're so hot…" She swoons, feeling his muscles and stomach under her fingers. Lifting his arm, Bobby tucks some of her hair behind her ears, swearing "You, are the most beautiful woman on Earth." Rolling to his side, they're soon face to face, Tynie seductively challenging "I had quite the arousing dream about you. Then again, I've been having those dreams since the last time we made love. If you want to hear about it, get us both naked."

"Challenge accepted.." Bobby slurs, essentially tearing off her clothes and then his own. Tynie moves back on the bed, him still laid on his side, until she evades "Trust me hottie. When I'm done telling my story, you'll want to be in a position to let me ride you." Abiding by her wish, Bobby rolls to his back. Trailing her hand up and down his front, Tynie regales the explicit and erotic nature of her dreams these past couple days. Barely slipping a finger to his crotch, Tynie feels the arousal her tale has elicited in Bobby. Continuing her story, Tynie maneuvers so she's hovering Bobby's hard, and holding on to his sides. "I've dreamed about fucking you. Now, I want to live it…." Tynie lustily closes, staring into Bobby's eyes, her arousal blaring in the gaze. Hearing him huskily growl once, she slides right onto Bobby's throbbing in-wait-cock. Wailing and throwing her head back from the moment he fills her, Tynie's erotic dream is already becoming real.

Holding her legs down, Bobby takes over, thumping his wife fiercely. Moving her hands all over his stomach and chest, Tynie drops her head so their eyes lock. Crouching as best she can, Tynie goes in for a hungry kiss. Growling like beasts as they kept on making love and kissing, Tynie and Bobby live out still more of her very intimate dream. Pulling their lips apart, Tynie moves hers to his clavicle, and starts leaving a huge hickey. Thrusting with unbridled passion, Bobby makes Tynie's entire upper body shake. Lifting her lips from his clavicle, Tynie smiles sultrily for a moment, and then wails "Ohh God… yes!" Bringing herself to sit up some more on his hard, Tynie feels Bobby kissing and sucking all over her bosom. "Ohhh yeah… ohh.. baby…" Tynie mewls, loving every moment. Growling as he left several small love bites on her chest, Bobby feels Tynie run her hands down his shoulders and arms. Moving his lips away from her bosom, Bobby swats his wife's ass. With every passing moment, Tynie's juices flow all over Bobby's crotch, her core tightening around his dick. Dominantly thrusting, Bobby feels his wife grab his pecs, both having body-wracking orgasms brewing.

Curling up a bit, he's able to again start kissing all over her chest. Bobby grunts and growls, as he keeps on kissing Tynie's chest and fucking, she feels every bit of his pulsing and throbbing inside her core. Panted mewls leave Tynie's lips, their need to cum becoming increasingly dire. Bobby's lips are now dead-center on her chest, her battle with release lost as she again screams his name. Bobby's climax is so intense that as he cums, Tynie's chest gets a huge hickey, his howls muffled. Slowly slumping out of her, Bobby falls back against the bed, Tynie gently laying herself on top of him. Lightly petting his face, Tynie trails her fingers into her husband's now sweat-drenched curls. Afterglow surrounding them, the couple smiles, time sliding by as they lie there.

Calming from the intensity of their lovemaking, she looks into Bobby's eyes, and softly praises "You, my wonderful husband, did more than just grant me my dream. You shattered that dream, and made reality so much hotter!" "You, my beautiful wife, made that dream nowhere near as hot as the real thing." Bobby returns. "Ohhhh…" Tynie purrs, blushing. Holding her as he moved, Bobby slips a kiss to his wife's lips. Soon laid out side-by-side, the couple smiles again, as Tynie assures "No worries now, gorgeous. I'm fine. I'm still riding the high of your exquisite lovemaking." "No worries for you, then either, luscious. You're not the only one riding that high." Bobby replies.

In a show of his chivalric side, before Tynie knew it, Bobby's got her in his arms. Carrying her to the Jacuzzi tub, before setting that up, he slides a bag over Tynie's cast. Once everything's ready, she's escorted in first, Bobby following. Washing one another down, time's spent in silence, except for the sound of those jets. Relaxing in them for a bit, Bobby eventually shuts down the tub and whisks his wife out. Drying off, Tynie's guided to Bobby's closet first, and then hers. Grabbing another black T-Shirt, she puts it on, and soon after finds herself wearing jogging pants. Having dressed beside her, Bobby soon takes Tynie back towards the bed. Setting her on the edge, Bobby yet again kisses his wife passionately.

Just as they end that affection, the phone's going off, Bobby answering it. Discovering it's Megan, and she wants to talk to Tynie, the phone's handed over. "Tre and I just got out of a talk. I learned quite a bit, and he accredited you for a big part of what he taught me. Now Tynie, if you were in my shoes, would you go for the divorce right off, or would you enjoy a vacation and hold off on the filing?" Megan initiates.

"Sista, you know what? We have no fuckin' clue as to what's rolling in Shitbag's dome right now. Fuck him, and not in the sense of committing infidelity! I say we do NOT take his calls. If he does ANYTHING where one of us can have him arrested: We fuckin' do it. If he bitches about the divorce at any point, I say you take it as he was planning to leave you from the point when Bobby tossed him out of my damn house. I'm fuckin' serious. He's been an asshole, so I believe that we as a family should be an unrelenting, unrepentant CUNT to him! If he beats us to filing for the divorce, we'll just bitchslap his ass with having every other paper with his name overhauled. Daddy should have told you what I mean by that. Those situations get overhauled AFTER the divorce though, unless he files otherwise. I say let Shitbag show just how much of a sadistic fuck-heifa he is to us. Then, we use it against him in court. What we DON'T do, if we can help it, is wreck our vacation over his sorry ass!" Tynie counsels. "That's what Tre figured you'd tell me." Megan assumes.

"Sista, listen. If the kids are still asleep, we let them be. If not, you and Daddy go ahead and bring them out to the living room. Bobby and I are on our way down." Tynie directs. Accepting that idea, Megan hangs up. Before long, Bobby and Tynie are out the door of the master bedroom, with everything they'll need for the day on him. Wrapping his arm around Tynie's waist, Bobby leans down and recalls "By the way, nicely done." "All I did was help Daddy lead Megan on the path to getting us all the fuck away from Shitbag. For good." Tynie meekly answers.

Diverting to the kitchen, Tynie and Bobby see TreMarion and Megan having the kids with them. Turning on the TV, the family elder sees a news brief about a severe hailstorm heading their way. "Kids, Bobby and I love you. This delay is for our safety, there's no way in hell we're leaving this house until THAT shit blows over. I'm sorry but I don't want the weather causing us to be hurt." Tynie deems, from the kitchen. Megan backs Tynie's decision, explaining it as something she was about to say anyhow. Between the two of them, Tynie and Bobby soon have breakfast well underway. Megan lays TreMarion's phone aside, then arises to quickly retrieve Bobby's, mentioning "Tre said the phones stay on him. I told him what Tynie said." Surrendering the device, Tynie promotes "I see exactly where Daddy's taking this."

Delivering everyone's coffees, the family's remaining couple later lays out breakfast for everyone. Insistent that his wife sit back on the couch, Bobby announces "Kids first, meal's on." Once they all have theirs, Bobby gets his and Tynie's, Cody balking "Bobby, that's not safe." "Sweets, I love ya. Bobby's done this for me before, he's alright." Tynie soothes. Hearing that, Cody calms down, with Megan and TreMarion taking the kids back to the living room. Tailing them, Bobby serves his wife, and then sits with his part of the meal. As she finishes, Tynie's given a pain med, her husband seeing the pain in her eyes. At the meal's and coffee's end, Megan and TreMarion clear from it all.

While that household begins their day, Shitbag is at Megan's calling around for an attorney. Barely getting the word that he was forcibly removed from Bobby Goren's home to those he called, Shitbag was repeatedly told that the attorneys won't take his case. With that uncashed check on him, Shitbag delays continuing the pursuit of getting an attorney. Finding a different bank, he starts an account there, and on his way out learns: the amount of that check puts him way over the limit for legal aid to represent him. Calling one more attorney, Shitbag learns just why no lawyer will help him.

"You got forcibly removed from Bobby Goren's home, after causing issues there. You are aware his wife is Tynie Goren, and what her reputation for people in this profession is? If you're not, then allow me to enlighten you: this firm, and no other firm in the state will put our professions on the line for you! By going against her that's EXACTLY what we'd be doing! Go ahead and try to get us in trouble with the Bar Association, I assure you that won't work either. She's ruined attorney's and judge's professional lives clean up the chain!" The receptionist explains, then abruptly hanging up. "Figures." Shitbag grumbles, realizing that receptionist was right. Sat back on the couch, defeated, Shitbag ponders trying to make up with Megan.

In Bobby and Tynie's living room, everyone finds a seat on the couch. TreMarion situates the kids with something to watch on the streaming section of the entertainment center, Tynie grousing "Please tell me our deal to have Shitbag arrested also covers having anything sent here from his ass sent back. I don't know why, but I just got this sense he's gonna try that shit." "Tynie, you leave that to me. I took your saying that as my having the power to overtake those issues, should they arise. I mean, since I AM in your house." TreMarion renders. "Alright. Cody, shut that off. I know Daddy meant well, but with the weather being as it is, I'm not alright with that being used. We may be moving to a different room anyway, one without windows." Tynie concedes, Cody complying. "I know just the room for that. We don't leave this one, yet." Megan insinuates.

Silence abounds the entire living room for about half an hour, and then TreMarion goes to the door. "You send this back. Nobody at this address is accepting ANYTHING from Mike Logan! You also let him know that the next thing he tries to send here will land him, whoever delivers it, and their company ALL BEING PROSECUTED to the fullest extents of local, state and federal laws! If you sir me, you will be personally bitchslapped with a slander lawsuit! The name's TREMARION!" TreMarion commands of a delivery person outside. "I'm noting your demands now, TreMarion. They'll be acted on. I'm outta here!" The delivery girl swears, racing from the scene.

Locking the house, TreMarion's shocked when Tynie alters "Fuck it. I'll go live on the news. I'll make what you just said public knowledge. I'm THAT done with Shitbag! Bobby, Daddy, which one of you can make that happen? How fast?!" "No. That's not happening babe. Soon as Dad proves he has the identification of that delivery bitch, we act on what he said. With how Shitbag has been, I do not want you on the news. Baby, I know what you were intending, but…." Bobby begins. "It's not safe. Shitbag's evil, and Lord knows what he'll pull next." Cody finishes, stunning the entire room.

Pointing to Cody and Bobby, Megan assures "Sis, I'm with them." "'Sides that auntie. Why should you take that chance when you have done enough for us as it is?!" Ty-Leah poses. "Auntie, no disrespect. They're right." Junior folds. "Tynie, we're not meaning to corner you. Bobby was right this time, and everyone else here agrees with him. Shitbag's too unpredictable for you to do what you wanted. By the way Bobby, I do have those identifiers you implied on. They're in my pocket." TreMarion rescinds. Re-taking their seats, everyone looks at Tynie, whom glances back in their direction. "I just don't want that fucker…" Tynie begins. "Like I said, you leave that to me. All of you, follow my lead." TreMarion restates.

As everyone at Tynie's nods, not one of them knows that delivery girl started getting the word out. After returning to work from that botched delivery, she was sent on her lunch break. On her way out of the store, the delivery girl's end of the conversation is overheard by her boss. "Kayana, don't burn your minutes for that. I'll deliver the message. After what I just overheard, it's best for me to handle that anyway." The boss orders, Kayana obeying. While Kayana's out, the boss gets TreMarion's demands known to every place he can.

Shitbag later tries again to get something ordered and sent to Tynie's, only to learn it just wasn't happening. "We have the right to refuse service for any reason. We learned that you will be prosecuted if they receive any deliveries at that address that bear your name. We learned that we stand to be prosecuted by them as well, should we follow through with delivering an order that bears your name. A TreMarion told one of our competitors, whom took the time to notify us. I JUST got off the phone with them, too. Your order has just been DENIED." The candy-store agent resounds, hanging up. Tossing his phone aside, Shitbag gathers enough alcohol to begin getting drunk on. He's got another plan brewing, one that the family doesn't learn about until later in the day.

Again back at Tynie and Bobby's, Megan's resolve starts to fade, Tynie seeing it first. Tapping Bobby's shoulder, she is lead closer to Megan. "Kids, you come with me and Bobby." TreMarion directs, Bobby kissing his wife's cheek before following the family elder and children.

When those two ladies are alone, Tynie opens her arms to Megan. "I don't know. I love Shitbag, still. I think Cody does, too. Tell me Tynie, why am I so confused…" Megan sobs. "Honey, that's easy. You still love Mike, and you believe sweets, does as well. You miss him, because of the way he used to make you feel. Part of you wants that back, but a bigger part is really hurt. You're trying to be strong, and stick to your guns. You're also trying really hard to respect my house. You're all jumbled up right now. That's all." Tynie presumes.

"I've tried to really get through to Shitbag. We all have. Tynie, what do I do now?" Megan sobs. "You know something honey, think of this vacation as a trial separation from Shitbag. Seriously. Daddy's already put guidelines in for this house, and our phones. All you gotta do is look Daddy dead-on in the eyes and thank him for that. Then you look Bobby square in the face and say that you want the divorce held off on. Tell him that you and I talked, and you want to have a good vacation. Tell Bobby that you want to see if Shitbag realizes this time with no contact is what he has in store for him if he don't get his shit right. Declare that this is IT, Shitbag's last chance, and say you're so sick of the cycle that it isn't fuckin' funny. Then, you tell them you got the idea off of me. This way, should you go for the divorce, you already have someone willing to tell a judge you tried separating for a time. It'll work well for several divorce grounds in this state! As for all the rest that Daddy set as guidelines for our phones and this house, we'll add that to our evidence. Later." Tynie considers. Thinking over Tynie's idea, Megan looks up, recognizing "You're a plotting, vindictive little shit. You know that… right?" "Yeah. You good for now, sis?" Tynie replies, getting a nod. Tynie releases her, and notices that Bobby's phone was left by them.

Texting TreMarion, Tynie sends "Daddy, you're all needed in the living room." "We're heading out now, honey." TreMarion sends back. Soon after re-convening in the living room, Tynie looks to Megan. Detailing what she and Tynie discussed, Megan has a big smile on her face at the end. "If that's what you really want, Megan." Bobby falters. "Bobby, it is. Your wife is a plotting, vindictive, little shit! She's also a damn genius!" Megan confirms. "Tynie once told me that in order to get respect, you must give it. Why should we all respect someone who didn't respect us? Why should we let more of our vacation get screwed up because of him? Answer me those." Cody dares, once more stunning the entire room. "He has a point." TreMarion adds. Wrapping her little arms around Cody, Ty-Leah fawns "Cutie that was awesome!" "Yeah man, that was good." Junior follows. Cody blushes, Ty-Leah and Junior sitting close by.

Tynie slithers out of the reclining section of the couch, giving it over to Bobby, as she also clips their phone to his side. Desiring her to be happy, Bobby kicks back, his wife laying out on top of him. "Sweets, you'd make one hell of a prosecutor. You handled those questions like a professional." Tynie brags. "I did?!" Cody squeaks. "Yeah, you did." Bobby verifies. "One piece of this changed plan that was not yet disclosed. After our vacation, I and Daddy are taking the kids out. Megan, you're taking Bobby to check the shit out of your house. Anything amiss, and Shitbag's chance is BLOWN. As for Daddy's house getting checked today, not in this potential for dangerous weather. Anything amiss there, we can fuck with later! Let's just say that with how Megan has the security company monitoring her property right now…." Tynie decides, trailing off. "Stockpiling evidence!" Megan gasps. "You know what, son? I'm going to have the security company tighten the monitoring of my house. I've thought about it, and I do not want Megan's house to be handled one way and mine another." TreMarion elects, taking his phone out of the room. Looking up at her spouse, Tynie smirks, Bobby enacting "I know exactly where he just went with that. I'm alright with this decision." One phone call later, everything's set, with there now being about twelve days left of the vacation.

Returning to the group, again, TreMarion looks worriedly at Tynie. "Tre, there's another piece to my new plan that wasn't disclosed. Tynie didn't know this, but I wanted her to act as she has been. I wanted the same with the rest of you. I say that because, why stockpile evidence on one of our properties, when we can do it for all three? I mean, as long as Tre and Bobby are alright with considering Shitbag a prime suspect in the event that anything's amiss. I mean, that isn't done by dangerous weather." Megan confesses. "Ho-ly shit! Megan that was vindictive!" Tynie praises. "It's not like he doesn't deserve it!" Ty-Leah protects. "Yeah, seriously!" Cody follows. "Sheesh!" Junior squeals. "I see their point." TreMarion and Bobby concur.

"I do too; I just didn't want to teach the kids how to be vindictive." Tynie regrets. "Oh, you didn't teach them that. You showed them that people who do wrong don't outrun what's coming to them." Bobby clarifies. Realizing they're right, Tynie smiles evilly, as everyone takes time to kick back. That's interrupted when a loud storm starts brewing outside, TreMarion barking "Bobby, you carry Tynie and follow us! Megan, you and I get the kids into my room! The way it's starting to sound outside, we gotta do this NOW! We fuck with the rest later!" Scurrying to comply, in moments, Tynie's living room is deserted.

In TreMarion's guest room, Tynie's set on the bed first, Megan and the kids following her. Yanking the blankets out from behind her head, they're tossed over the kids, Tynie directing "You three cuddle up between me and Megan. You stay under here. Bobby and Daddy are going to sit by me and Megan on this bed." Shutting, but not locking, that door, TreMarion complies, with Bobby in tow. Between Cody and Junior, Ty-Leah's got four arms around her in no time, Tynie laying out on her right side. Megan again follows Tynie's lead, TreMarion and Bobby sitting as close to the others as possible. Ty-Leah's trembling in the arms of Cody and Junior, Tynie lightly petting her spine. "It's me, angel. You're safe. Look around you. You three have four adults that will keep you safe." Tynie whispers. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior obey Tynie, Cody protesting "I don't get it Uncle Bobby. It's a man's job to protect a lady, and here Aunt Tynie is, offering to do that anyway."

"I know why, it's alright. Your Aunt Tynie offered that so you three'd be calmer during this storm." Bobby states. Reaching back to scruff Cody's hair, Tynie restates "Besides, it's not a bad idea for a lady to back a man up sometimes." "I know what you're thinking, son. You want to be the best man you can for Ty-Leah. We respect that, but the thing is, you really cannot do it all. It's good to have back-up, Tynie's right. It doesn't matter who the back-up is, as long as you trust them." Megan contends.

"Cutie, relax. You keep tellin' my Aunt Tynie to do that!" Ty-Leah nags. "Yeah, man. You do." Junior confirms. "Ok beauty, I'll relax." Cody cedes. "I know what you three need." TreMarion assumes, telling a story to the kids. Covering everything they'd just talked about, the family elder does so in a way that briefly relaxes the children. "Now Cody, your Aunt Tynie's trying to stay away from the bad habit of worrying so much. Do your best not to take that up yourself. Ty-Leah, you and Junior relax just like you want us to. You three have nothing to concern yourselves over, we adults got this." TreMarion closes. Tynie does something unexpected, laying out nearly face-down, her arm draped over the kids. Again, Megan follows her, Bobby and TreMarion doing their best to stay close. Hearing the scared whimpers coming from Ty-Leah, Tynie softly sings a lullaby, impressing Megan.

Junior smiles, as Cody and Megan brag "That was amazing." "I missed those lullabies, Aunt Tynie. I thought you thought I outgrew them. That's' why I've not asked for one." Ty-Leah whines. "Ohh beautiful. Listen, I'll sing to you whenever you want. I mean it, even if I have to do it over the phone. All you gotta say is you're having a bad day and BAM… it's done. I should have told you that sooner. That's my fault." Tynie reconsiders.

"I'll try my hand at it too, Ty-Leah. I'm just not as good with tune as Tynie is." Megan provides. Bobby and TreMarion keep a quiet watch over the others, waiting out the storm. As the storm goes on, the kids fall asleep, Tynie snarking "I'm just bustin' out all kinds of talents I have around you, Megan!" "Yeah." Megan giggles. Minutes after the storm blows over, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, and leaves the room. "Ohh it's alright you three. Uncle Bobby's just checking over the house for us." Tynie sates. TreMarion took that as a cue to get by the door and await his son in law. Megan and Tynie on the other hand, sit up with the kids, waiting for Bobby's return. "All three SUV's are fucked, the house is fine." Bobby reports, after the house is checked over.

"Babe, you and Daddy resolve that while me and Megan take care of the kids. If you need Megan's direct consent, you have her call the insurance people right back." Tynie plans, everyone on the bed getting up together. Seeing what resembled a wetspot on the bed, Tynie defers from her own plan, retrieving new bedlinens as Megan replaces them. "Ohh angel, it's alright. Don't you worry about a thing. I'm gonna have Daddy get you three clean clothes." Tynie soothes, seeing a sad look on Ty-Leah's face. TreMarion obeys, Megan and Tynie then taking the kids to get cleaned up. Ty-Leah feels bad for that happening still, Megan calmly saying "Ty-Leah, honey. We took care of it, just like we always will. No need for sorry or any of that. Papa had us in that room before we could take you kids to the restroom. The storm got really bad really fast."

"Angel, I'm gonna talk to Bobby. I'm gonna see about having a bathroom put in on that wing of the house." Tynie provisions. "Yeah, I can get that set up. After you ladies get the kids situated, I need Megan to call back the insurance company for her SUV." Bobby declares, announcing his presence in the room. "Son, you have Megan make that call on your line. You make the call to get that bathroom put in on mine." TreMarion demands, his presence in the area declared that way.

As soon as the kids are ready for their day's end, Megan and Tynie take them downstairs before any more calls are made. Situating Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody on the couch, Tynie recommends "Daddy, why don't you stay in here with me and the kids? Let Megan and Bobby handle what they need to. From there, we go about the rest of the day."

With a smiling nod, the family elder sits on the other side of Tynie and the kids. Megan approaches, receiving TreMarion's phone as she swears "I'm not alright with Bobby making calls that are connected to changing this house from a line that isn't his. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but that's just one thing I disagree with. I'd rather use your line for my insurance because, to me, that's a less intensive matter than a partial house remodel." "And Megan's just bustin' out angles of shit we didn't think of!" Tynie laughs. TreMarion chuckles, and then explains that one to the kids, Bobby swinging by to kiss his wife's cheek.

Heading out of the room then taking separate corners of the kitchen, Megan and Bobby make the calls they'd referenced. Hanging up, then holstering their phones, those two aim to cook everyone something to eat. "The bathroom I wanted added to the area by the kids' room can't be done for a few more days. When it is, we'll likely be having a day around here." Bobby rephrases, doing so loud enough for it to be heard in the living room. "As for our SUV's, they're sending someone out in the morning. There's a decent chance the insurance will cut us checks to replace them. Given the amount of storm-related damages to them." Megan recollects, again making sure those in the living room can hear it.

In terms of Shitbag, he was alone that entire time, drinking through the storm. Awakening from a drunken nap, he doesn't bother to clean up around him. Instead, a shower's aimed for, leaving Megan's home looking like a damn frat party was crashed in it. Basically behaving like an unruly bachelor, Shitbag shows next to no regard for the house. There's already a plan in place, but Megan starts to worry anyway. "Think of it this way, if he's doing what you suspect he is: more proof for us. Oh, and he can be criminally charged for it. On that, follow my lead." Bobby indicates.

Soon wearing an evil smile, Megan nods, those two now heading in the direction of the others. "Kids, you know what? We're gonna make a big day out of the movie and lunch. All we have to do is wait a bit. Megan and Uncle Bobby have a few matters to handle that make us have to hold off on that." Tynie purports. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior smile at that, as everyone is then lead to the meal. Individually gathering their shares, Tynie growls in pain. Bobby handles that, again giving her a pain med. One more trip to the living room is made, so they all can sit back and eat.

Their big meal is had as no phones go off, perpetual silence abounding the area. Concluding that, TreMarion and Megan clear from everything. As that transpired, Tynie takes the phone from Bobby, fielding an unexpected call. Putting the cop on hold, Tynie bellows "Megan, you have a cop on the line!" Rushing to answer the phone, Megan learns that neighbors called in on Shitbag for his overly raucous behavior. "Arrest him. I'm pressing charges, the house he left in that condition is deeded in my name alone. He was removed from a family vacation at Tynie Goren's house for similar disrespective actions. Have me served for the courtdates here." Megan curtly advises, giving Tynie's address.

Before arresting Shitbag, the officer notes Tynie's address and hangs up. Giving Tynie back the phone, Megan simplifies "I just learned how I, my property, and Cody are regarded by Shitbag. I'm being served here with the courtdates. Sorry Bobby, but I had to give that cop your address." "Fuck Shitbag and not in an infidelity sense! I'm Goddamned GLAD you did that sis!" Tynie vents. "We all are." Bobby verifies, holstering their phone. Megan takes a seat, giving an apologetic look to Cody.

"Now Megan, there is no purpose for you to be sorry. He'll never apologize, and like I told the kids: we real adults got this." TreMarion scolds. Looking Bobby in the eyes, Tynie requests "Babe, soon as we find out Shitbag's in custody, call a cab. Take Megan to get pictures and video of her property, please. That way we know just what the everlasting holy fuck we're dealing with here. Kissing her chastely, Bobby approves "That's a good idea." Just then, a cop calls Bobby's line back. Learning Mike surrendered the key by putting it in the mailbox before getting arrested, Bobby assents "The storm totaled my SUV. I'm going to use my wife's Jeep with out-of-state plates on it to take the homeowner over there. We are on our way." Hanging up, Bobby hands Tynie's pills over to TreMarion. Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby and Megan leave. Securing the house, TreMarion hears Tynie realize "I've not used that jeep in a while. Hope the damn thing starts."

Staying by the door, TreMarion interprets "It started, they're heading out." Megan is pissed the entire way to her home, Bobby not blaming her a bit. Once they get there, and get inside, pictures and video are taken by Bobby. Ending that, Bobby stands by Megan, who raves "He's not allowed back here! I'm changing my security codes! I'm fucking DONE!" Watching her do that, Bobby notifies the cops that if Mike Logan returns to that property, Megan wants him arrested on site. "We'll do that. No problem. I figured she'd make that choice after seeing what he did." The officer supports, both hanging up.

Exiting the home, Bobby admits what he did, also planning "We'll change the locks another day." "You best not let Tynie do that! The woman has done enough! Oh Bobby, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just so pissed right now." Megan justifies. "Shit. I would be too. No worries, Tynie's not changing your locks." Bobby retorts, Megan securing the home.

Driving back to his house, Bobby's pissed now, for what Shitbag did this time. Tynie's been given a small snack, and taken her diabetic pill by now. Bobby and Megan come inside, her eliciting "Tynie, you're bankrolling those lawyers by week's end! Bobby will show Tre why after your house is secured. It's official I AM FUCKING DONE with Shitbag!" "By week's end my ass! Try by lunch tomorrow!" Tynie amends. "Bobby, you don't have to show me shit! I heard the ladies, and I agree with them." TreMarion alters. With a nod, Bobby has the house secured.

Heading to Tynie's side, Bobby has a scowl on his face. "You two did your part, for now. The rest waits until tomorrow. Daddy and I will team up and cover part of this then." Tynie that, Bobby looks at his wife, whom gives a fretful smirk. Helping her off the couch, Bobby starts a trend of people leaving that wing of the house.

In time, the kids are tucked in, everyone else hugging. Once the kids' room is closed off, Tynie admits "Since we don't yet know if Shitbag will be bonded out, I don't think Megan needs to be alone tonight." "Nor do I." Bobby follows. "I know you're upset, Megan. I would be as well, but those two are not wrong. It's unwise for you to be alone tonight. Overnight anyway. If we need them, one of us will call." TreMarion counsels. Megan knows they're right, so she nods. Dispersing on that note, Megan hustles to get cleaned up. TreMarion decides to do that come morning, Tynie and Bobby already being in their room by now. Laid on their bed, Bobby shows the evidence he got on their phone from Megan's.

"Oooh! That son of a bitch doesn't know just how lucky he is to be in jail right now!" Tynie howls. Disclosing what all he and Megan did, Bobby pets his wife's back. "Lover, hand me that phone." Tynie insists. Receiving it, Tynie texts TreMarion "You two will be needed to keep the kids until I get Megan that damn lawyer. If you need backup, Bobby will do it. Daddy...the evidence they just got is THAT damning!" "Tre, she's not lying." Megan whispers. Sending back love and word he and Megan will do as Tynie asks. One request, TreMarion needing time to shower. Deeming that fair, Tynie then has Bobby charge their phone. Charging his phone, TreMarion and Megan lay back. Tynie charges their phone, whirls around to kiss Bobby, whom holds her as they share in that. Lying back together, Tynie and Bobby have a conversation after the kiss ends.

"Babe, I can't believe I'm admitting this. I completely forgot we had that other Jeep. The one you got me in Hawaii, and I worried it wouldn't start from not being used lately. Things have been so heated and shitty…" Tynie initiates. "We've not used that Jeep much, you're right. Things have been heated and shitty because of Mike. I'm not upset by the fact us having that Jeep has slipped your mind. We've not used it in a good while, and yes, it worked fine." Bobby intrudes. "I-I'm just so mad. I mean Megan's suffering, and she was so happy at one point. I-I'm so flustered because little sweets has been through hell. Ty-Leah and Junior, too, on that one. Shitbag just doesn't realize what he's done to them. Much less you, I and Daddy!" Tynie vents. "He realizes, he doesn't care. Babe, there were some things I learned when Megan and I got to her house. He left it in catastrophic disarray because of the fact that Megan had us help her stand her ground. He was more petulant in that than T ever was. It's unjustifiable." Bobby profiles. "I say again, that son of a bitch doesn't realize just how lucky he is that his ass is in jail from what we know right now!" Tynie debases.

Holding her closely, Bobby assures "He does realize it, babe. Unfortunately, on that one, he doesn't care. Now, we've done all we can against him for one day." Laying in Bobby's arms, Tynie looks up, and swears her love. Returning that, they smile shortly, and then cover up. By the time that's done, everyone else in Tynie and Bobby's house is sleeping.

As for Shitbag, it was released that he's an ex-cop, and many inmates have a huge issue with that. Another thing that's released is just who Shitbag last fucked with. While the night goes on, Shitbag is involved in, and winds up losing several fights. Laid up in the infirmary, Shitbag doesn't "snitch" on who brought his condition to that point. By regulations though, an officer at Riker's has to notify Megan, because she is next-of-kin.

Another officer recommends that Bobby get called with that information, as it's discovered Megan doesn't have a working phone line. Making that call, the officers wake Tynie, and it's now midnight. "When it comes to Mike Logan: In a matter of nine hours, I will personally be bankrolling Megan Logan's divorce and family law TEAM against his ass! I and my household want NO further contact regarding him! Can you make a note of that or do I have to have THE ENTIRE NYPD prosecuted to the fullest extents of local, state and federal laws?!" Tynie intimidates, interrupting the officer.

"Don't bother you or your household again about Mike Logan. You'll prosecute the entire NYPD to the fullest extents of local state and federal law if we do. You're bankrolling divorce and family lawyers for Megan Logan in nine hours. It's in the system." The officer claims, Tynie hanging up on him. Charging their phone again, Tynie sees Bobby sit up slightly. "Shitbag got his ass kicked in Riker's. They phone harassed this house, on your line, on some next-of-kin notification regulation bullshit. Yeah, that ain't happening again. I believe you heard how I made that the case." Tynie swears. "I did. Come here." Bobby invites, soon again taking her into his arms. Holding her as now angry tears fall, Bobby remains silent. Megan, TreMarion and the kids have no knowledge of that happening, as they're all still asleep. Bobby doesn't sleep again until he starts to hear his wife softly snoring.

Even in his present condition, Shitbag is able to make out what that officer said over the phone. Spending the rest of the night in the infirmary, Shitbag just lies there in bed, as the shift for officers continues. What Tynie threatened the entire NYPD with if her or her household is contacted about Shitbag gets spread, commanding officers soon making it orders to circumvent the next-of-kin notification regulation in order to dodge that caliber of litigation. From Shitbag to Tynie, as far as they all care: today is officially done.

Today started on a good note, only to end with Tynie making legal threats. Shitbag proved to Megan and the family that he simply doesn't care, even after a hailstorm hit the area. The way two of the family's three homes are being checked during this vacation changed, and so did Megan's mind. She was counseled by Tynie and TreMarion originally to consider this vacation as a trial separation from Shitbag. After some diligent neighbors heard a loud ruckus at Megan's, cops got involved, and evidence got acquired. Now, Tynie's due to bankroll lawyers for Megan, and Shitbag stands no chance of having legal representation. He learned that before getting arrested, which unfortunately fueled his rage against Megan's property. This vacation isn't going according to anyone's plans, but there is a good side to it. Megan won't have to deal with Shitbag much longer, and he won't be allowed back on her land after getting out of jail. Basically, Bobby was right when he said:

"People who do wrong don't outrun what's waiting for them."


	235. Ch 235

Title: Can't take it back….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Eight hours after that call from Riker's, Tynie wakes and is already in a really bad mood. Bobby awakens behind her, the two soon briefly kissing. Sharing vows of their love after that, they gather up the things needed for today. Exiting their bed, and the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby find themselves being the only ones out of bed in the entire home.

Starting on breakfast, and that changes in moments, the others filing into the living room. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are distracted by a show on TV. Megan saw to that, and then headed up to the kitchen. Taking over making coffee, Megan smirks, Tynie looking over her shoulder and seeing that expression. "Ok, here's what I'm thinking. Bobby and Daddy are the only ones to answer our phones. After breakfast, I start the process of bankrolling your divorce and family lawyers. Bobby handles the insurance guy for our SUV's. As for you and Daddy, you two sit back with the kids. I'm not in the best mood right now, and the fault for that lies with Shitbag. At midnight, my ass was woke up from a very sound and relaxing sleep in my honey's arms. Officers from Riker's blew up Bobby's phone line on some next-of-kin notification regulation bullshit, because evidently Shitbag got his nuts handed to him in several fights. I basically told those officers that if we're bugged by them again on behalf of Shitbag that I will personally prosecute the ENTIRE NYPD to the fullest extents of local, state, and federal laws. I also told them of my intention to personally bankroll your lawyers. That, sista, is why I said only Bobby and Daddy bother answering our phones. That stays in place until further notice. Beyond that, we do our damnedest to take the kids out today, we promised them that much." Tynie plans, in a very curt tone.

"Megan, I assure you, she's not lying." Bobby insures. "I'll go tell Tre." Megan promises, turning around and leaving the room. TreMarion has Megan by his side in moments, the family elder implying "I overheard everything." As soon as Tynie and Bobby have everything for breakfast ready, they align it to the kitchen bar. TreMarion sees that, and leads the others towards the meal, Tynie and Bobby getting theirs last.

Taking their seats and eating, eventually Megan and TreMarion handle clean up. With a dose of her pain meds taken, Tynie also gets TreMarion's phone line, him mandating "You start the process of that bankrolling on my line." Nodding, Tynie complies, Bobby fielding a phone call from the insurance company for their cars. Twenty minutes later, Tynie and Bobby are off the phones, and sharing in a brief kiss. After that, Tynie explains "Megan, I love the shit out of you. Best I could do was, get us both an appointment tomorrow at eleven with the best damn divorce and family lawfirm in the fuckin' state. Since I'm paying for this, I have to be with you. Of course, that means I will also need consented possession and use of Bobby's bank card. Sorry honey, but they won't handle that over the phone."

"I'm grateful." Megan honors. "I don't have any problem with that honey. We'll get it situated for tomorrow by day's end." Bobby assures. "Now, all that stands in our way of today being ours is: the insurance guy coming up to deal with the SUV's. Bobby, at day's end I will need access to your safe. I want the ladies to have all our evidence against Shitbag on them for that appointment." TreMarion regards. "That was the plan." Bobby agrees. "Those other papers though…" Tynie frets. "No. Those are not your issue to resolve. They're mine, and I am not bothering with them until Megan's divorce is at least filed." TreMarion recants.

"Ok Daddy." Tynie breathes, the children going back to watching TV. "So, all I have to do in the morning is drive to a law office with Tynie. I'll have her hold onto our evidence, and we go from there?" Megan guesses. "Unfortunately, yeah. A huge part of Tynie's foul mood right now is, she never wanted Cody to be thrown into the center of a divorce. It broke her heart and pissed her off that Shitbag brought things to this point. Those officers calling at that hour only made Tynie's mood all that much worse." Bobby regrets. Sat beside her husband, Tynie holds on to TreMarion's phone, but only for a few moments. Cody approaches, taking that device from her; he kisses the back of Tynie's hand. "Sweets…." Tynie slurs. "Just showing my gratefulness in a new way, Aunt Tynie. I know who to get this back to, just hope Uncle Bobby was cool with what I just did." Cody replies. "If I ever disagree with something you do with Tynie, I'll tell you. Until I do, we're good Cody." Bobby refers. Nodding, Cody takes TreMarion's phone back to him. As it's handed over, TreMarion overrides "Cody, I appreciate you trying to see to it Tynie relaxes. You didn't know this, but since I and Bobby are the only ones to answer the phones around here, we don't want you kids touching them." Cody nods, and then goes back to his place by Ty-Leah.

Ten minutes pass, Tynie getting kissed on the cheek as Bobby goes to deal with the insurance agent that just showed up. Half an hour, and three checks handed over, Bobby comes back inside. Locking the house, Bobby plots "Someone shut off the TV. I'm getting us a cab, and we're cashing checks I have on me. Then, we're replacing three SUV's. I told the insurance people not to have the SUV's we're replacing towed. We're dealing with that before any preparations for Megan and Tynie's appointments tomorrow. After we get those checks cashed, and the SUV's replaced: we're going to lunch and a movie. I'm not having that promise to the kids held off on any longer." "Uhh, you're not getting us that cab, son. I am. I had Cody turn off the TV the minute you said to have that done." TreMarion corrects, going for his phone. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody look on, only halfway understanding what's happened.

Half an hour later, they're filing from the house, Megan locking up. Going to, and filling the cab that arrived, Bobby's plan for their day begins. One stop at a time, the family drives back to Tynie's after the SUV's have been bought. "I'm helping Megan transfer the plates. I've already had the fee for that covered. I did so before we left the car dealership." TreMarion informs, causing the kids to go nearer Tynie and Bobby. "Uncle Bobby, Mama said she owes you, Papa, and Aunt Tynie all kinds of money." "Oh no she doesn't, sweets. I won't take her money, and nor will Bobby. I already know Shitbag won't pay his dues to me and Bobby, not even if a judge tells him to." Tynie denies.

When the plates are transferred over, the family goes inside the home, only long enough to take the kids to the restroom. Leaving again, the family takes two of the three new SUV's, leaving Bobby's in the driveway. Arriving at a diner, the family goes inside, and gets served as if they're royalty. When it comes time to resolve the bill, it's easily handled, the family then leaving. Heading for a movie, Tynie recognizes a voice in the crowd as the cop that woke her up at midnight. Being gossiped about, Tynie holds Bobby's hand, as the kids hold TreMarion and Megan's. In the crowd that developed around them all, the cop's wife barks "Will you stop being a gossipy asshole? For all you know, Tynie Goren can hear you talking about her! You were told the entire NYPD will be prosecuted if she's fucked with! You told me that yourself! Act right or I file for divorce! I'm sick of your shit!"

"Uhh whoever said that, come here!" Tynie hollers. The cop's wife does, Tynie provisioning "I am Tynie Goren, and I did hear him. Get that divorce, and when you do: call me. I'll testify to everything I know about this. You don't deserve to be humiliated and disrespected that way." "I'm Kathy Ditman, and you have a deal!" Kathy seals, the ladies then shaking hands. Tynie then gives Kathy her number swearing "When I said call me, I meant that literally. The fastest way to get ahold of me, and to get me to that courtdate, is to call the line I just gave you. Don't give it out." "I won't." Kathy agrees, then leaving the group.

As the children in the family choose a movie, Megan hears Tynie evilly laughing. Going into, and later enjoying the movie, everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family heads out of the theater. Diverting for a restroom trip, Tynie's bumped into by Kathy Ditman. "Kathy…" Tynie sighs, seeing anger on Kathy's face. "I'm getting that divorce after all, Tynie. I'll need you to testify like you promised. I'll call you when I get the courtdate set up. Richard just admitted to wanting out of the marriage. He's got a girlfriend." Kathy reports, with no tears in her eyes. "Hey, you got it." Tynie agrees.

Leaving from there, Tynie doesn't let Bobby know the latest with Kathy and that cop…. Just yet. That changes after the kids are situated in TreMarion's SUV, with Megan riding shotgun. Recapping what happened in the bathroom, Tynie confesses "I wanted to show Kathy that just because I had to re-instate my hell-raising reputation, I can still be decent. I saw a chance to nail another fucktard by the nuts, legally speaking, and took it. That, baby, that's why your phone number got involved. I know I can't drive, but dammit I'm still appearing for Kathy. Especially after all the shit her husband Richard has pulled!" "When you have to be in court for Kathy, I'll drive you. I'll tell Dad and Megan later." Bobby acclaims. Heading back for her house, Tynie begins hoping today starts' looking better than it has so far.

Parking in the driveway, Tynie and Bobby lead everyone else in the family back into the home. "Dad, in the coming days, Megan's won't be the only divorce Tynie's got to be a part of. Tynie's a witness to some issues that are a part of a Kathy Ditman's divorce, and she's already agreed to appear for Kathy. When Kathy calls, Tynie fields the call, but that's the only time anyone other than I or you does that. Until Megan's divorce is filed, I mean. On the day of Kathy's divorce, I'll be driving Tynie to the courthouse. You guys should get together then, and we'll meet you wherever you want when the case for Kathy Ditman is done." "Megan told me something about that son. You have a deal." TreMarion concurs.

Opening the house, before long, every spot in the living room is taken. Megan gets up, secures the home, and goes back to her seat, the kids again sitting between Tynie and TreMarion. Turning the TV back on, TreMarion sees Tynie going for Bobby's phone from the corner of her eye. "Kathy, what is it?" Tynie worries. "I need the name of a good lawyer. I forgot to ask you that earlier." Kathy names. "Hang on honey, soon as I get my hands on my Dad's phone, I'll get that name to you." Tynie halts, TreMarion handing over his device. Scouring the phone based call logs, Tynie proposes "Kathy, get a pen. I'm going to get you the number to what I was told is the best damn divorce lawyer in the state." Kathy obeys, soon obtaining that number. "Now Kathy, if a guy answers when you call my phone, it's either my Dad or my husband. Unrelated situation mandates that they screen calls. Just tell them you gotta talk to me." Tynie warns. "That's understandable. Tynie, thank you. We'll be in touch." Kathy closes, with both women then hanging up. Handing over both phones, Tynie grouses "Ugh, a glass of Glenlivet would kick ass right now." "Glenlivet? Never had the stuff." Megan unveils. "You and Tynie watch the kids, and that's changing in a matter of moments." TreMarion directs. Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby follows the family elder's idea.

* * *

><p>In the time it took for all that to transpire, Shitbag is released and warned against going to Megan's property. "You'll have to wait for a judge to say when you can get your property off that land. If you don't, you come right back here. On multiple charges, which include criminal trespass. The entire NYPD was threatened with legal actions clear up to federal, and the only way we could avoid them is to advise you. You already know who threatened us with those legal actions!" An officer alerts.<p>

Receiving his personal effects, Shitbag heads out, wondering where he'll lay his head now. Bumping into someone outside, Shitbag apologizes. "No need man, you looked distracted. The name's Richard Ditman. Is there anything I can help you with, by chance?" Richard Ditman offers. Talking to him from there, Shitbag explains what he'd just learned. "In a way, we're in the same boat. I fucked with her, and my wife a while ago. I'm on the receiving end of a divorce now. One that I wanted, because I have a girlfriend. You can stay with us until you get your divorce situated. I'm here waiting for my girlfriend to get released, and we'll be on our way." Richard Ditman concludes. Thanking him, Shitbag waits by Richard Ditman's car. Another half hour passes, and all three of them are headed out. Detailing what happened to his girlfriend, Richard's surprised when his lady stipulates "Your friend can stay with us as long as he damnwell pleases! I know you two didn't meet under the best circumstances, but that doesn't mean a man should be homeless! By the way, the name's Kim Daylen."

Nodding, Shitbag gratifies "Thanks you two." Heading for Richard's home, Shitbag asks about house rules. Learning there aren't many, and what they are, Shitbag accredits "You guys are a hell of a lot more reasonable than my cunt of a soon to be ex-wife. Yeah, I'm up for a divorce, too." "That may be, Mike. Tonight we celebrate. You can have your divorce served at my place. I mean, since you're living with us now." Kim insists.

"Mike, you call one of them, give them Kim's address. Tell them to serve you there. I'll give you that address after we get to her place. Do that, and then we celebrate. I'm on paid administrative leave, starting today. You can pretty well guess why that is. I'm to have no further contact with Tynie Goren, or anyone in her family. By the sounds of it, you're not a member of that family anymore." Richard mandates. Agreeably nodding, Shitbag sits back, today already turning out better for him.

* * *

><p>Back in Tynie and Bobby's house, they'd all just finished their drinks. Megan liked the Glenlivet, as the kids did their tea. Tynie and TreMarion tackled clean-up, and now they're all reconvening in the living room. Bobby soon gets two surprising phone calls, one from the NYPD IAD, and one from Shitbag. While on the phone with IAD, Bobby allows Shitbag's call to go straight to voicemail. Apparently, Officer Ditman was placed on administrative leave, after an investigation of his behavior. That leave is paid, but is also indefinite, and it stemmed from Tynie's legal threats in the call that was made around midnight. "That's all I want to know." Bobby growls, hanging up. Checking his voicemail, Bobby receives an address to have Shitbag served, and saves the message.<p>

Holstering his phone again, Bobby considers "Megan, you're to have my phone on you tomorrow. There's information on the voicemail that you'll need to have with you. Everything else, we'll get together later. No Dad, you're not accessing my safe this time. Not after I learned that Officer Ditman is on paid administrative leave indefinitely from the shit he pulled on my wife around midnight. You know what shit I'm referring to." "Yeah, I do. I don't, however, blame you for that decision." TreMarion acclaims. Laid back in the reclining section of the couch again, Tynie feels Bobby lay out atop her, his head in her lap. "Daddy, you go use the Jacuzzi. Megan, when Daddy gets back, you go ahead if you want to. Then, we get the kids ready to end today. As for me and Bobby, we'll use the Jacuzzi after that. Then, we have dinner together. In terms of what's to be gathered for tomorrow, I'll see about having Bobby get that ready when dinner's over. I'll bring it with me when we leave in the morning, Megan. That's as far as I want Shitbag, or anything linked to him, fucked with until a judge says differently." Tynie explains. Arising, TreMarion contrives "That's perfectly reasonable."

Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior lay out, with their heads on Megan's right leg, until TreMarion re-arranges them. Once made comfortable, they all nap, with Megan then sitting back. "I'm really not trying to dominate. I just don't want any of us to get arrested, or give Shitbag any back doors to gain any advantages on us." Tynie self-defends. "That's all I needed to know." Megan implies. Sitting up, Bobby opens his arms for his wife, whom takes the opportunity to be held. "I'm trying so hard…" Tynie whispers. "You're trying too hard, sugar. You've done enough, until a judge says differently, we all have. The rest will be in other people's hands." Bobby overrules. "Can today please be over?" Tynie asks. "Today's over. When you two are in the Jacuzzi, and you're not stopping me: I'm making dinner." Megan intrudes. From within Bobby's arms, Tynie nods, Bobby responding "That's fine Megan." Concluding this latest conversation, the chain of people using the Jacuzzi begins, and is solely interrupted by Tynie and Bobby readying the kids to end the day.

When that time comes, TreMarion's kicked back in the living room, Megan honoring her word about dinner. Taking her time, Megan affords Tynie and Bobby a little while to be alone. In their Jacuzzi, Tynie finally relaxes, even with her cast in a bag. Once done, the family's remaining couple shuts down the Jacuzzi, changes clothes and kisses. Walking back towards the others, Tynie and Bobby see that Megan now has dinner ready for everyone. "I'm instituting a rule here and now. Nobody, and I mean nobody, brings up Shitbag. Unless of course, it's in the process of updating us about the legal situation that Tynie and Megan are going to an appointment for in the morning. In that case, we don't allow that to be discussed in front of the kids. I just had to spend some time explaining everything, and I do not want any one of us stuck in that situation again. He's really not worth the trouble." TreMarion commandeers. One-by-one, that rule is agreed to by the adults. Then, they all converge around the meal, gaining their shares. Making their way back to the living room, everyone from Cody to Tynie all find places to sit and eat.

Taking her diabetic pill with dinner, Tynie precludes herself from having alcohol, Bobby and TreMarion caring for clean-up. In terms of Shitbag, after getting to Kim's, all he did was drink and party. They never once brought up the legal situations Shitbag is facing, from divorce to those charges for what happened to Megan's property. Considering tonight his liberation, Shitbag drunkenly declares "I'm going to be a bachelor again anyway. May as well start acting like it now. As for everything else, fuck it. I'm only appearing for the courtdate relating to why I got arrested. Megan and everyone she's oh so close to these days can have their fuckin' lives back, I don't give a damn!" Being so intoxicated, Shitbag doesn't realize that little declaration was actually left on Bobby's voicemail, after he'd butt-dialed that phone. The night goes on like this, Mike later shutting off his phone.

Regrouping one more time, the children are taken to bed, TreMarion and Megan again sharing a guest room. Deciding to shower before the attorney's appointment, an alarm is set on the family elder's phone. Still in the hallway by TreMarion's guest room, Tynie thinks of something, and knocks on the door to that guest room. "Sis, I thought about what Daddy said regarding Shitbag being worth our time even discussing. I figure this, as part of the divorce decree, why don't we slam Shitbag with a lifetime ban from you, sweets, and your property? In exchange, to set you freed of him for real: drop the charges. To be honest with you, I really don't see Shitbag showing to the courtdate for the divorce anyway, so you could win by default. Everything else, we'll cover amongst ourselves." TreMarion affirms "Megan, that is the best way to handle this. She's not the only one with that sneaking suspicion about Shitbag. She's just the first to say something." Bobby nods, Megan realizing "I can see Tynie's logic. However, if the lawyer she's paying for says to handle it differently, I will." Heading into that room long enough to hug Megan and TreMarion, that last remark is also agreed to. Departing for the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby do so with their arms around each other's waists.

At her first chance, Tynie sits on the beds' edge, as Bobby hands over the phone. It's Kathy, and she's got information for Tynie connected to Shitbag's divorce. "Yeah, my family figured that. Listen beautiful, I hate to be a bitch but you can pretty well bet Richard is where Shitbag, that's what we call Mike, got the idea. Yeah, you can also bet that Richard will handle your divorce the same way." Tynie recognizes. "You weren't a bitch, Tynie. I was suspecting you'd say what you did. Listen, I'll keep in contact, especially if our suspicions become untrue." Kathy retorts. "Alright honey, you just get that shit started. The divorce I mean." Tynie accepts, Kathy readily swearing she will as soon as possible. Wishing each other a good night, Kathy and Tynie hang up.

Charging their phone, Tynie grumbles "I hate it when our family's suspicions on a Shitbag are right! I'm also not too happy with the hearsay inadmissibility rules for courts right now! Oh, and I'm still on-call for Kathy Ditman's divorce. That all happened in one phone call!" Seated behind her, Bobby's arms abound Tynie, her being pulled back into a tight embrace. "I know all this really upsets you honey, it offends us all. You've done your part, beautiful. I'm going to get you relaxed, and then I'm going to get together everything you and Megan need for tomorrow's appointment with that lawyer. As for everything with Kathy, you'll be called another time. I hate to say it babe, but there's nothing more we can do right now." Bobby requisitions.

Laid back in his arms, Tynie concedes that point, turning her lips to Bobby's. Enjoying the affection as long as it lasts, Bobby guides his wife to lay out beside him. Making her as comfortable as he can, Bobby keeps true to gathering the evidence needed for Tynie and Megan's legal appointment in the morning. Anchoring that with the charging phone, Bobby sets an alarm, and at last comes to bed. Waiting for him, Tynie reaches down, covering them both up, before sliding closer to him. Cuddling up, Tynie's back is petted by Bobby. Hearing the relaxation in her breathing, Bobby smiles, with his wife smiling back as she notices the same thing in him. Glancing up, Tynie swears her love, Bobby vowing his in return. That will serve as the last conversation in the entire house, Tynie and Bobby having been the last two people in that residence to fall asleep.

Tomorrow's another day, Megan's legal liberation beginning with an appointment. From what Tynie was told, the lawyer she'd contacted is the best in the state. Shitbag got out of jail, only to commiserate with a man whom is cheating on his wife. Kathy Ditman entered the family's lives after having enough of her husband, Richard's, bullshit. Suspicions flew, evidence was gathered, and yet again plans for the family's future were made. Speaking of plans, every bit of resolving the insurance claims connected to replacing their SUV's went off without a problem, which for the family is an unfortunate first. For the family, this vacation has been full of unfortunate firsts. Coming together through all of them, it's hoped that their time together starts looking brighter than it has for the past few days.

As everyone in Tynie and Bobby's home sleeps, one thing is for sure, Shitbag made choices that:

You cannot take back….


	236. Ch 236

Title: Closer to being Finally free…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI, characters. The others are mine.

Sobering up from the bender of last night's drinking, Shitbag calls Bobby's phone back. Getting the voicemail, this is what's left against it "It's Mike. I'm done with all of you. I'm only appearing for the courtdate involving why I got arrested. I'm not showing for the divorce, or anything else you guys want to legally do against me. Have your legal team call me if you want, they'll get the same word. Oh, but if any of you call me: you get prosecuted. I'm leaving the address where I can be served." After that message ends, Kim Daylen's address is given, and then Shitbag hangs up. Tynie wasn't awakened by the phone going off, yet Bobby was, him laying her aside to check the messages. Hearing Shitbag's latest one, Bobby saves it, and flops against the bed.

"What is it baby?" Tynie worries, the feel and sound of Bobby flopping to the bed having woke her. "The son of a bitch just called us. Said he's not appearing for the divorce, or anything beyond the courtdate for why he got arrested. Said if we called him, we get prosecuted. Oh, but we can have him served at some Kim Daylen's address. We can also have him contacted by the lawyer. I hate to say it babe, but you were right last night. When you first suspected that all this would happen." Bobby restates. "Yeah, and Shitbag can only have his way until a judge says differently. Babe, we need to call a meeting with Daddy." Tynie advises.

Sitting up beside her, Bobby nearly calls TreMarion, but it becomes the family elder calling them. "Megan's agreed to keep eyes on the kids. We need to meet, preferably now." TreMarion requires. Bobby doesn't say anything to that; instead he hangs up, Tynie sliding off the bed. Now that they're awake, the alarm is shut off, Tynie and Bobby traversing their own house. TreMarion awaits them in the kitchen, coffee being made. Taking a seat, and talking in a low tone, Tynie describes what happened before they met up.

"Daddy, you need to be willing to say before a judge if you're still consenting for sweets and Megan to take your name. Not at the divorce, I mean when we file for their last names to be changed. After this shit, I very strongly recommend that be done in a separate courtdate. I'll advise Megan to temporarily go back to Wheeler for a last name." Tynie suggests. "We would have to overhaul the papers for Ty-Leah and Junior in a separate courtdate anyway, Dad. I don't see how Tynie's advice this time is a bad idea." Bobby supports.

Serving them coffees, TreMarion wonders "That's all well and good, but how do you suggest I get a voicemail I just received in the hands of that lawyer?" "Babe, tell me somewhere in this house there's a recording device. Daddy, tell me you consent to being recorded, and having that voicemail recorded. Tell me that can be done AFTER we have coffee." Tynie frets.

Pulling their phone from his side, Bobby shows a recording app is on it, promising "We've got this babe." Having their coffees, Tynie soon gets TreMarion to give a statement on the recording app. After that, a copy of the voicemails from Bobby's and TreMarion's phones is saved the same way. Shutting the app down, Tynie alerts "Save the master copies of those voicemails. They're evidence." TreMarion nods, then texts Bobby's phone saying "Give that lawyer my number too. In case they need to speak directly with me." Tynie replies "Will do, Daddy. Thank you."

Clearing from the coffees, Tynie and Bobby see the family elder ducking in to check on Megan, Ty-Leah, and Junior. "Shit! Junior's middle name!" Tynie panics. "I've got that covered, sweetheart." Bobby sates. Kissing after that's said, Tynie and Bobby don't see the others filing into the living room. Kathy calls, and worries about the hour of the call, Tynie learning as much when she answering it. "Every last one of our suspicions came true. My husband and father gathered all kinds of evidence to prove it. Kathy, the sooner you file for that divorce, the better. As for your concern relating to the hour of this call, don't be worried. Yeah, I've been up for a bit." Tynie forewarns. "Will do. We'll be in touch." Kathy closes, both women again hanging up.

Having overheard Tynie, Megan looks dead-on at TreMarion, whom affirms "Yeah." "Son of a bitch!" Megan growls. Checking the time on his phone, Bobby arises, starting in on breakfast. With the kids so close by, nothing more about the latest with Shitbag is said, Tynie getting up to help her spouse with the meal. Seeing worry in Megan's eyes, TreMarion alludes "Now, all we deal with is that appointment you and Tynie have. The rest, we encounter as it comes. Bobby and I have a plan beyond your divorce and family law matters for Cody, Megan. I ask that you follow our lead, you and Tynie both. All I want the kids to do is try their best to have fun with one another." "Done." Megan consents. Tynie agrees, from the kitchen "Ok Daddy."

The minute after breakfast is ready; it's adorned to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby standing back. As the others file into the kitchen and get theirs, Kathy calls again. Answering it, Tynie learns that Richard won't file for their divorce, even though he doesn't want to stay in the marriage. "Beat him to it then." Tynie teases. "You're a genius! Thank you for making my day!" Kathy cheers. "No problem." Tynie teases, hanging up.

Finally getting theirs, Tynie and Bobby make their way to the living room. "Sorry babe, Kathy's been through shit that actually makes Shitbag look good. I could tell by her reaction to what I said." Tynie apologizes. "Some man out there actually made Shitbag's bullshit look good?! That's possible?!" Megan shrieks. "Yep. And his name is Richard Ditman. He's a cop, and from what I heard yesterday: he's on his way out of that too! I'm not going any further around the kids." Tynie confirms. TreMarion whistles as they all take their seats. Eating in perpetual silence, Megan and TreMarion take care of cleanup. On his way back to the couch, TreMarion winds up bringing his phone over to Tynie, with that lawyer's office on the other end. "Move the appointment up to ten-thirty? Sure. I need you to call a different line and leave your address. Megan and I can be there then, no problem. I totally understand that your firm has a busy schedule between client appointments and courtdates." Tynie proffers. Promising she will honor Tynie's request, the receptionist hangs up.

"I heard, Tynie. No problem." Megan insures, as TreMarion comes to collect his phone. Gathering a pen and paper, the lawyer's address voicemail is transcribed, and wrapped around Bobby's bank card. Planting that, and the phone on his wife, Bobby and Tynie are stunned when Megan takes the phone and clips it to her side. "I am not alright with a bank card and phone being in too close a proximity to one another. That's why you both saw me do that." Megan explores. "The other evidence!" Tynie squeals, causing Bobby to go retrieve it from their room. Coming back to the family, Bobby soon reclaims his seat on the couch. TreMarion had explained in Bobby's absence that everyone's car-keys are on that rack by the door; Megan's being right by the door itself. Evidence in hand, Tynie and Megan stand side-by-side, as TreMarion advises "Since you ladies don't yet know what traffic's like, I suggest you go for that appointment now." Getting up again, Bobby delays that plan long enough to kiss his wife and hug Megan. Seeing them out, the home's secured by Bobby, as TreMarion and the kids again began watching TV.

TreMarion's wisdom paid off, Megan and Tynie arriving at that law office with time to spare, even though there was bad traffic. Encountering the receptionist in no time, Tynie decrees "My husband fully consented for me to pay the retainer and legal fees using his bank card. I have that consent recorded against my phone. I'll explain everything else we have on us to the lawyer we're here to see." "We don't arrange payment for services until after the initial consultation. I'll let the lawyer know you're here." The receptionist informs. Only waiting a matter of moments, Megan and Tynie are ushered into the law office. Taking seats, Tynie lays the evidence folder to the lawyer's desk, mentioning "I have further evidence on my phone. Say the word, and I play it."

"Not yet. I'd like to hear from the one filing for this divorce first." The lawyer halts. Megan tells that man everything, Tynie sitting back in pure awe. "I cannot yet prove it, but I'll go to my grave believing that Mike Logan set in motion why Tynie's in a cast for six weeks." Megan concludes. "I was wondering about that. Tynie, proceed with playing your other evidence." The lawyer admits, after having learned to call the ladies by their first names. Tynie does, and every recording stuns Megan. "I can get you copies of all this real quick. Just need your email address." Tynie offers. Providing that, Tynie soon gets right on sending copies of her recordings to the lawyer. "One question. You are aware that I fully intend to use the consents my husband afforded me to pay the retainer and legal fees for this divorce… right?" Tynie asks. "So I heard from my receptionist. We resolve that after I make a phone call." The lawyer confirms, calling Shitbag's phone line. On the third ring, the lawyer learns that every claim Shitbag made, which got recorded, was true. "I'm taking this case. If you have ANYTHING to say to Megan Logan, or anyone connected to her: you get ahold of ME! They're all due to be under my orders to have you arrested if you so much as butt dial their phones again. Do I make myself clear?!" The lawyer scolds. "Fine." Shitbag sighs, causing the lawyer to hang up.

"Oh shit! I completely forgot! My father, TreMarion Wilman, asked me to have you notified that if you need to speak to him you can call his phone!" Tynie remembers, in a bit of a panic. "What's the number?" The lawyer poses, receiving that immediately. Making that call, the lawyer learns why TreMarion has certain things set up to be overhauled after the divorce. "Very wise of you, TreMarion. Now, I need you to notify Tynie Goren's husband, that should who you all call Shitbag, contact any of you: he's to be arrested. Immediately." The lawyer commends. "Oh, you mean Bobby. I can do that. If you need me further, you call this line." TreMarion reacts. "You have a deal, TreMarion." The lawyer finishes, both men hanging up.

"Tynie, after what I've learned, I'm about to do something I rarely commit to. I'm taking this case pro bono. I've seen, and heard, enough to warrant that. The grounds I'm claiming are: endangerment, to children and an elder. I'm sorry to put it so bluntly, but the evidence shows as much." The lawyer commits. "Hang on." Tynie ceases, calling TreMarion back, and requesting "Daddy, I love you. Can you put Bobby on the line? The attorney needs to speak to him." Two minutes later, Bobby's directly communicating with Megan's new divorce attorney.

"I kind of figured that. If taking this on pro bono is what you want, I won't contest it." Bobby concedes. "It is. Now your wife, and Megan will be on their way out of my office in moments. You will have to pay for the server fees for this divorce though. I can't take those on pro bono." The lawyer worries. "No problem." Bobby attests, the two men hanging up. Handing Tynie the phone back, she gives it to Megan, at the same time pondering "No dishonor intended, but exactly how fast can you put those server fees against the bank card I'm about to hand you?" "None taken, and immediately." The lawyer answers. Handing over the card, Tynie gets it back less than ten minutes later. "Thank you, for helping me liberate myself and my son." Megan gratifies. "No problem." The lawyer restates, seeing the ladies out. Driving back to Tynie and Bobby's, Megan keeps them safe, and starts to really smile. "Sista, you know what? We're celebrating as soon as possible!" Tynie blurts. "Good call!" Megan cheers.

After that first call from the lawyer, Shitbag tells both Richard and Kim what happened, Shitbag provisioning "I'm getting served here by day's end from what I was told. Doesn't matter, I'm not appearing. They wanted me gone, they got it!" "In that case, Mike, you're best off dating again. Moving on, having your life. Lord knows they will anyway. Even if you did appear, they'd win. I heard you repeat the name of their lawyer; you'd be fucked if you showed to that courtdate. Imperially, and I know because of that lawyer's reputation." Kim counsels. "You're right." Mike concurs. From that point, those three go about their day, which soon gets disrupted by another call.

Kathy doesn't wait any longer to be served by Richard with her divorce. Instead, she files for it, going through the partner of the attorney Megan now has. Witnessing Richard get called, Kathy learns after that, she'd timed the divorce perfectly. Tynie won't be needed to appear for Kathy after all, Richard confesses to everything Kathy claimed against him. Including his intention not to appear for the courtdate, at which his divorce is to be finalized. Paying the lawyer, Kathy calls Tynie on her way home. Repeating what she'd learned, Kathy thanks Tynie for everything. "Celebrate honey. Shit, you know HE is." Tynie resounds. Realizing Tynie was right, and wishing her well, Kathy hangs up.

Megan takes back the phone, as Tynie assumes "It's about fuckin' time this vacation had a decent day attached!" Parking before Tynie's, Megan and she head right inside, with both women's heads held really high. Securing the home, and setting her keys to the rack, Megan announces "I'm saying this now. Aside from a few courtdates, it's official: We're all liberated from Shitbag... for good!" Bobby comes up on the ladies, getting back his phone and bank card. "Bobby, you get those two comfortable. You're not stopping me. We're celebrating, and I'm calling Petri's!" TreMarion notions. Nodding, Bobby complies, seeing the kids sitting close by TreMarion.

Tynie's given the reclining section of the couch, Megan taking a seat between Bobby and her son. "Mama, we're really liver-ated?" Cody inquires. "Sweets, so help me Christ, the answer to that is: yes. Megan was right; we have to go through a few courtdates, but beyond that… definitely." Tynie vows.  
>"Cody, those courtdates are an adult matter. We have plans for you kids those days. You'll see what they are soon enough." TreMarion injects. "There's another reason to celebrate in this house. Kathy called me; I'm no longer needed for her divorce. The bastard she's divorcing basically plead no contest to what she charged his ass with! She's having him served right after Shitbag gets his papers today, too!" Tynie recalls. "Meaning?!" Ty-Leah dares. "Meaning, sweetheart, the day is ours. Starting now, and there's going to be a bit of celebrating." Bobby clarifies, catching what his wife didn't say. Ty-Leah excitedly squeals, and wraps Cody in both her arms tightly.<p>

"She learned that from Aunt Tynie." Junior interprets, Megan holding him, while ascertaining "Yeah, and you're learning this from me. If I'm around and you want held, all you have to do is sit in my lap." Bobby and TreMarion laugh, Tynie getting draped in her husband's arms. As that happens, TreMarion calls Petri's, finding out in half an hour the order will arrive. "No. You are not billing my son in law for this. You are going to bill the information I give you. My son has paid for plenty for me and my grandkids lately." TreMarion contests, giving his bank card information to Petri. Obeying at once, Petri hangs up.

At Kim Daylen's, two process servers show, with her answering the door. Shitbag and Richard obtain their divorce papers, and close the door behind the trio. Going back to their seats, the papers are read over, Shitbag and Richard noticing the lawyers made a note of their intentions not to appear. In Shitbag's case, all properties he left at Megan's won't be able to be retrieved until a judge sets a time and date for that. When that happens, Shitbag stands to be served again. Should he not comply with that for any reason, all properties he left at Megan's are forfeited. Shitbag's adoptive parental rights to Cody are forfeited, as well, in the event this divorce is finalized.

The criminal charges once sought out by Megan are dropped after Shitbag goes through a judge to get his property from Megan's home. In exchange, there's a lifetime ban for Shitbag against so much as ever again communicating with Megan and Cody. Looking at Richard and Kim, Shitbag paraphrases "I can't even get my shit until a judge says so, and I get served with that here. I'm not going to this damn courtdate. I won't have to go to court for my charges, either. I just have to accept a lifetime ban from ever dealing with any of them again. Shit, they wanted me gone, they've got it!"

"I've basically got the same things in my divorce as Mike does. That means, Kim's charges get dropped, also. Fuck it, I don't care. I'm with Mike on this: I'm wanted gone, it's done!" Richard inserts. Setting those papers aside, Richard goes to make them something to drink. As for Kathy, after calling her father to let him know of the divorce, something unexpected is arranged. "You get me proof on paper that's done, and I'll get you lined up with a trust. Your mother and had it set up for you, but didn't want that fucker able to touch it." Kathy's father releases. "The best I can do is, show you the finalized papers when I get them." Kathy considers. Deeming that fair, the two exchange love and hang up. Several days are already looking much better, and in a warped sense, that includes Kim, Richard, and Shitbag.

Back in Tynie's house, Megan answers the door for Petri, her absolutely beaming. Petri does something they didn't see coming, insistently bringing the pizzas right to the coffee table. Wishing he could stay, Petri precludes "Someday, I will. I've been really busy lately." "Hey man, that's alright." Tynie soothes, Megan seeing Petri out. Kathy's house is delivered to next, Petri repeating his own actions. Tipping him on the way out, Kathy's face glows just as intensely as Megan's did. A couple courtdates separate Megan and Kathy from true liberation from Shitbag and Richard. Celebrating their closeness to that being real, everyone between Kathy to Ty-Leah soon starts wearing big smiles.

Related to Kim, Shitbag, and Richard, they don't get Petri's. When Kim calls, Petri institutes his own ban, claiming that he has the right to refuse service for any reason. "If you want me to change my mind, get a judge to tell me I don't have a choice!" Petri sneers. "I won't bother with that." Kim jeers, getting hung up on. "Forgot to tell you. They've got Petri on Team Tynie Goren these days. If you're in with me, you don't get served. He probably told you to take him to court for that, but what would be the point? We'd lose our asses." Mike recollects. "He did, but not in those words. I should have known." Kim recoils. "There's really nothing we can do about that?" Richard ponders. "Not a damn thing. I couldn't even get a divorce lawyer after I told them I basically fucked with Tynie. Apparently they all fear her like the wrath of Christ. Like I said, it's not worth us losing our asses." Mike constitutes. "We'd have to avoid them legally soon anyway. Why not get a jump on that, and avoid whomever we hear serves them? Lord knows if we don't we could still lose our asses." Kim imposes. "My plan exactly." Mike affirms.

Petri does something his in-restaurant regulars never saw hitting, by putting up a sign that says "Effective Immediately. I reserve the right to refuse service for ANY reason. Anyone wishing to contest this: Take me before a judge and get them to tell me I don't have a choice!" One of those patrons asks why that sign was put up, Petri absolving "Tired of people calling for deliveries while drunk or high. Found out the soon to be ex-husbands of a couple of my delivery regulars planned on harming me. Yeah, I got word about one yesterday, and the other, two hours ago." "Those are good reasons for that rule. I'd also upgrade the hell out of your security system. Close for a day or two in order to get that done. Trust me." The patron counsels. "Excellent call. I'll do that, tomorrow. All I have to do is leave on the voicemail that I'm closed for business renovations that'll take a day or so. Nobody, outside of my insurance agent, has to know any different." Petri realizes.

That patron does Petri an unexpected favor, going around and telling the others about the "business renovations." As soon as they can resolve their bills, everyone in Petri's does, him taking the bank bag in. Securing the restaurant, and managing a deposit just before the bank closes, Petri later doubles back to change the restaurant voicemail. As that's concluded, one more time the restaurant is secured, and Petri goes home. Arriving there, and locking up, a call is made to have Petri's restaurant security system upgraded in the morning. Establishing a time for that to be resolved, the call's ended, Petri finally having most of the night to himself.

Unaware of any of that, Tynie's household finishes the pizzas, she and Megan handling clean up. On their way back to the family, Bobby takes a call from Petri. "I-I just wanted to thank you. For notifying me about, I believe you all call him Shitbag, and his intentions against me. Turns out a Kathy Ditman gave me the same warning, about a fucker named Richard and his little bitch Kim Daylen. I'm having my security system for the restaurant updated tomorrow. I now have a rule where I can refuse service for any reason, thanks to those two bastards. Another regular of mine advised the security system upgrade, and it'll take a couple days. I'll be closed until it's done. I now have to thank Kathy for this." Petri deposes. "No you don't, man. I've got that. Try to relax." Bobby rejects. Wishing them all a good night, Petri agrees to Bobby's request, and then hangs up.

Calling Kathy, Bobby identifies himself, and delivers Petri's message. "Kathy, I dare say you helped Petri save his own life and his restaurant. I told him I'd tell you this, because of what he has to do come morning." Bobby confesses. "Hey, your wife helped me. Not only that, but I felt the man had the right to know about those dangerous bastards." Wishing her well, Bobby hangs up, and holsters his phone. "Bobby, do you mean to tell us?!" TreMarion inquires, alarmed. Sitting beside her husband, Tynie sees a solemn nod being given to the family elder. "I am so tired of all this serious shit!" Ty-Leah rages. "Ok sweetie, go ahead and put something funny on TV. No more serious shit today, not if I can help it." Megan negotiates. Ty-Leah complies, Junior and Cody sitting right next to her. All those in Tynie and Bobby's house then begin spending time watching comedies on TV.

Cuddled up in Bobby's arms in no time, Tynie finally smiles, everyone else soon following her lead. Hours slide by, and the kids nap through part of the comedies on TV. Awakening, they're taken to be readied for todays' end. Megan and Tynie cover that, allowing Bobby and TreMarion to tackle dinner. By the time Megan and Tynie have the kids out towards the living room, dinner's on the kitchen bar. Diverting to get the kids' served first, Bobby and the family elder go last in getting theirs. Yet again, a trip to the living room is made, Cody diverting from dinner to shut off the TV. "I've seen you do that enough, sweets. It's great that you want to show respect to me and Bobby's stuff, but you don't have to do that all the time. In fact, you won't be doing that again on this vacation. Not if I can help it, ok?" Tynie wavers.

"Ok." Cody responds, both he and Tynie smiling. Everybody from TreMarion to Junior smiles for a moment, before they all go on with having dinner. Taking her diabetic pill, Tynie doesn't allow herself alcohol or the pain med, she and Megan eventually again resolving meal dishes. In the time it takes to get that done, Megan and Tynie have a bit of a private chat. "Sis, you should get more advice from Daddy on this one. I don't want to come off as dominant with any ideas." Tynie defers. "I can do that, later." Megan contends. Sharing a smile, those two again head in the direction of everyone else. Taking their seats, some more time is spent together. As that concludes, Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody are taken to the restroom and then off to bed. Sharing love and hugs all around, they disperse, Megan again diverting to get cleaned up.

Tynie and Bobby make their way back to the master bedroom, today being considered basically through. After closing that door, Bobby adorns his endtable with her pill bottles and their phone. Charging the latter item, he soon escorts Tynie to the Jacuzzi tub. Strapping a bag to her cast, they enter the tub and get cleaned up. Alone at last, they share in much-delayed affections, unaware that TreMarion has ducked away to shower. The serious tone of these past few days has exhausted the kids, whom are now sound asleep. Rejoining Megan in his guest room, a discussion is had between her and the family elder. Not wanting anything made awkward between them, TreMarion worries about sending Megan the wrong message in her still-vulnerable state. "I don't do "just sex" Megan. If I give myself to a woman, it's because I have feelings for them. It's been quite a while since I've been intimate with anyone, and that's why. I'll take you shopping for anything you need or want tomorrow. In fact, we'll all go shopping then." TreMarion decides.

Listening to him, Megan discovers "You're more of a man than I've ever known before, Tre. I don't mean that as to hit on you, but to commend you. Thank you for showing me that all these years I've basically allowed myself to be used." Hugging her as that is said, TreMarion retaliates "You never deserved that, Megan. I know you're trying to be strong, but I also know just how vulnerable you are right now." Megan at last cries, TreMarion consoling her as he promises "I'll let the others know about tomorrow. In the morning. Right now, I'm calming you down." Nodding in his arms, Megan agrees with that logic.

In Tynie and Bobby's master bedroom area, the Jacuzzi tub is shut off, and that bag's off Tynie's cast. Drying off together, Bobby and Tynie put the towels aside, and head for bed. Lying on his back against the bed, Bobby's covered by Tynie slowly lying on top of him. Gazing into one another's eyes, lusty smiles are shared, and soon, so is intimacy. This time, their sex is fueled by need and anger, at everything that's happened thanks to Shitbag. Loving every moment, Tynie and Bobby soon wind up coming together, her crouching to kiss him. Holding her as they kiss while coming down, Bobby feels himself exiting her core later, Tynie stretching out over his body. Whispering their love as afterglow abounds them, Tynie feels Bobby toss the covers over them both. Relaxing that way for a time, she's whisked to lay at Bobby's side, only to once more cuddle up against him. Unknowingly, those two were the last people in Tynie and Bobby's home to go to sleep.

Yet again, today had some serious aspects. Some of them actually started Megan on the path to full-board liberation from Shitbag. Cody's with her on that, and so is everyone else in Tynie and Bobby's family. Just a few courtdates, and some technicalities to deal with, then Shitbag is no longer a part of any of their lives. Kathy Ditman is soon to receive a similar liberation, with only a few differences to the technicalities. Petri had to make some unfortunate changes to how his business is run, but those were borne of self-and-business preservation. Kim Daylen, Richard Ditman, and Shitbag all got their own reason to celebrate today: although theirs is a sick one. When Ty-Leah screamed she's sick of serious shit, it was taken as a red flag. TreMarion and Megan talked again, after Tynie and Megan had that chat over dinner dishes. Decisions were made, papers were served, and today wound up looking better than the past two. The night drags on, and everyone from Tynie to Kathy Ditman is relieved at one thing:

They're all closer to being finally free….


	237. Ch 237

Title: Team Tynie Goren…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

As she slept in Bobby's arms, hearing Ty-Leah scream about being sick of serious shit rings through Tynie's head. In her sleep, Tynie cries "I know you are, beautiful. I've failed at my original promise to you. I swore you'd never know shit like this, so serious. You've known so much of that in your young life that I'm damn surprised you still trust me. I know I'm not at fault for all the serious shit, but that doesn't take away from the fact I failed you…." Hearing her, as he'd woken up a bit ago, worried over his wife's pain in that casted area, Bobby looks down. Deftly reaching to lift her chin, Tynie's tear-streaks are seen, Bobby thumbing them away. Grabbing his hands, Tynie stops that, as she looks sadly into his eyes.

"Ty-Leah's not the only one I failed, babe. I've failed you too, because I've reverted back to taking so much charge. I shouldn't, and nor should I have taken away all the chances I've had to show and vow my love to you. Don't you dare say that either are alright, because as you can tell, to me they're not." Tynie discloses. "You're being incredibly hard on yourself baby. You don't need to burden your beautiful body, wonderful mind, or amazing heart that way. All we've done is roll with punches, sweetheart. Hey, you know what? I'm going to confer with Dad later. What I hope will come out of that is: he and I taking charge on anything else serious that comes around. On our vacation as a family, at least." Bobby counters.

"Ok, but tell me something. Why, when Ty-Leah screamed about serious shit, why did I freeze? Why didn't I tell her what you obviously heard?" Tynie wonders. "First off, you didn't freeze. You sat back and let Megan show the kids that she can be approached if there are questions. Right now, that's a really good message to send them. Secondly, you didn't tell Ty-Leah what I did hear, because you didn't want to upset her. Babe, there's a big difference between that and freezing." Bobby corrects. Before Tynie can answer that, or even kiss her husband, the phone rings. Reaching away from her to answer it, Bobby learns that TreMarion just got a call about Shitbag.

"Megan's lawyer called me, said I was registered as an emergency contact. Thing is, Bobby, Shitbag and Kathy's ex are buds now. Dangerously close, if you get my implication. They've got Kim Daylen in with them too, son. The lawyer got that as a tip, from….now get this…. Petri. Apparently Petri's having some restaurant upgrades done, and one of the patrons that was there last night, is Megan's lawyer's wife. The poor guy actually thought I'd have a problem with taking obscene hour phone calls, so that's why he called me now. Whatever the fuck we do, we are under that man's orders to AVOID those three bastards as best we can. They contact us, arrest is to be automatic. Megan's lawyer told us to claim life endangerment, apparently that man's wife got wind of serious shit we knew nothing of." TreMarion re-establishes.

"I didn't want to mention it Dad, but Kathy told me the same thing last night. You and I are leading Tynie and Megan, and the kids, in whatever we do today. We'll follow that lawyer's orders, but I do not want this discussed around the children. I don't even want it fuckin' mentioned. Dad, no offense but I'm in a really foul mood when it comes to anything linked to Shitbag." Bobby demands. "Son, no offenses taken. I agree with how you want this handled." TreMarion returns. "If you two are talking about serious shit, and it's about to invade this family vacation AGAIN: when I find out who's the cause of this round of serious shit, and I mean this literally: THEY'RE LOSING THEIR GODDAMNED HEADS! Ty-Leah ain't the only one tired of serious shit!" Tynie rages.

TreMarion and Bobby both heard that, as did Megan, whom forewarns "Yeah, I'd take her threat VERY seriously if I were you two. She's also not wrong about the serious shit and this vacation." With that, the call's ended on both sides, at the same time. Tynie's still mostly in Bobby's arms, but her anger flares in her eyes. "You won't have to go that far, beautiful. I know you're genuinely pissed, so do Megan and Dad. I don't care what I have to do; I'm going to show you that you don't have to go that far. After, of course, I get you calmed down." Bobby swears. "I'm just so sick of that shit! It's a cycle that I don't want continuing! Assholes have it so easy, compared to us! What the fuck?!" Tynie vents. Yanking her back, Bobby holds his wife closely, and goes for a light kiss. Pensively deepening the kiss, Tynie's anger gives way to worry and apology. "Hey. No need for that." Bobby alerts, making their affections more passionate after.

Slowly separating from that, the two get out of bed, gathering what is needed for the day. Waiting for Bobby, Tynie holds her hand out. Draping her under his arm instead, Bobby makes it so his wife is as close as she can be to him. Megan and TreMarion check on the kids, seeing they're still asleep, those two also head for the kitchen.

Converging at the kitchen bar a short while later, Megan's taking a seat as Tynie's escorted beside her. Looking at Megan first, Tynie turns her head and quickly kisses Bobby. "Yeah, I don't fuckin' think so. Try again." Megan chides, witnessing that. Shrugging, Tynie goes for broke, Bobby following her lead.

As this kiss ends, Megan scolds "You two are going to stop withholding your affections around me. Right now. That's right, you are to be as affectionate as you full-fuckin' well please with me in the room. The only hitches are you're not to make out or fuck around me. Same for Tre and the kids. Any attempts you make to keep your affections chaste around us will be rejected. This is the last time I'm saying this, so when those chaste affections are rejected, you will hear either me or Tre clear our throats. Oh, and don't be surprised if the kids try that. Matter of fact, expect it. I am not happy with you two being so pensive with your love for one another, and neither's Tre. That's way too close to honoring Shitbag and his new little fuckin' clan for our damn blood. Yeah, Shitbag's gotten under my skin, and left me in a foul mood. When shit's done that I think can be traced back to him, that is. I've talked to Tre, and he said that I can tell you guys this, even though I'm in your house."

"Everything she just said is true." TreMarion verifies. "Ok. Now, I don't want that sack of fucks brought up again. Unless something arises, that can be traced back to him. It BEST NOT be discussed around the kids, unless they're the ones to bring up a concern connected to his new crew and his sorry ass. Am I fuckin' understood?!" Tynie threatens. Bobby, TreMarion, and Megan all answer "Yes." Petting her back, Bobby surprises Megan by taking his other hand to stroke down her spine too. "Relax sis, I'm allowing that. He's seen how angry we are, and he's trying to calm us down. I imagine, but don't go around quoting me, that after this: those two have breakfast covered." Tynie desists, catching Megan's stunned-yet-angry smile. "Megan, you can, go around quoting her. That was the plan. We don't wake the kids yet. Let them sleep, they deserve it. We all know why." Bobby amends. A few moments passes, Bobby stepping back from the ladies as TreMarion starts in on making coffee.

"I hated barking at Daddy and Bobby that way, I'm just so…." Tynie begins. "Beyond done with Shitbag. Sis, I am too. They get it, they're not mad at us. They're glad to know where we stand on his sorry ass. Believe me." Megan finishes. "Alright, I'll believe you. There's a damn hitch though. When they get breakfast done, you and I care for the kids. I don't feel that it's right for them to go from all this work to that in one straight shot." Tynie conditions. "Wow. Even when you're really pissed off, you're fair Tynie." Megan revels. "Never gotten that one before." Tynie marvels, starting to giggle a bit.

Serving them the coffees, Tynie looks into Bobby's eyes, him then seeing pain in her gaze. Giving her a dose of those meds, Bobby sets the bottle aside, TreMarion intervening "Yeah, I'm getting that refill called in. I don't like how low that bottle's lookin'." "Daddy, you're a fuckin GENIUS! Megan, you best get ready for a makeover! I'm not kidding; you and I both are getting one. Ty-Leah's going to get her nails done, if Daddy allows it. Today. That's right; today's going to be a day for us. We're doin' makeovers, shopping, shit like that. I mean, if Bobby doesn't mind being stuck shopping with women and kids for a few hours." Tynie releases. "You know I don't mind that, babe. You actually sold out a plan Dad was keeping as a surprise. Look at the way his jaw just dropped." Bobby considers. "Sorry!" Tynie laughs. "Don't be. Oh and as for Ty-Leah and getting her nails done: that's a decision she finds out later." TreMarion refutes.

Having been on hold that entire time, TreMarion manages to get Tynie's refill called in, only having to obtain Bobby's consent. "Yeah, go ahead and put TreMarion Wilman as a consented party to do that. I'm not allowing the other adult in my home right now to be put against any system in that capacity. Unrelated mitigating circumstances, and I was told by a lawyer not to." Bobby consents. Megan's jaw hits the damn floor, Tynie vouching "He was. After Daddy's call, there was a voicemail on our phone about that, sis." "Oh ok." Megan gulps. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior sleep through all of that, Bobby and TreMarion soon having breakfast aligned to the kitchen bar. At that moment, Tynie and Megan go off to get the kids, leaving the men in the kitchen.

Once it's possible, the family is together, everyone heading to get their shares of breakfast. A couple trips made, and the ladies have the children eating. Bobby and TreMarion have their drinks brought in behind all the others, the adults at last joining the children. Halfway through though, Bobby takes his phone into the kitchen as it goes off. "I just got served with a notice. Mike Logan wants a police escort today to gather his personal effects. I need to speak with Megan, immediately." The attorney notifies. Calling Megan into the room, the phone's handed over, Megan deciding "Let it happen. There's a hitch: if anything that belongs to me is destroyed, I'm pressing charges. I'll need that address to have him arrested at, should that happen. I'm going to be away from Tynie Goren's house today, for most of the day. I can arrange with her husband to have those locks changed by the end of the day. That's how I'll find out about any property damage, and my choice also covers anything belonging to my son."

"You got it. I'll make sure they're appraised. I had to notify you, because I literally just got served with this." The attorney accepts. "Megan, you just arranged for that to be done a hell of a lot sooner than the end of the day. Tell your lawyer that it'll be done inside the next couple hours." Bobby booms. "I commend that decision he just made actually. I'll call you when Mike Logan has what he wants to take away from your property. I have to be present for that, according to the order I was just served with." The attorney commends. Deeming that fair, Megan hangs up and then returns Bobby's phone.

Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Megan doesn't know how to approach explaining the news so close to the kids. "Dad, after we clear from this, there are a couple things we must cover before going on with our day. One of them involves going to Megan's, and it's based on news I'm not divulging in front of the kids." Bobby covers, Megan nodding as they go back to the others.

While the family eats and has breakfast cleared from, Megan's attorney meets with Mike and the cops at her home. Watching Mike like a damn hawk, the attorney intimidates "I'm protecting my clients' interests! They suspect the one you're escorting will destroy this home from floors to rafters! Get off my case or see me before a judge… PICK ONE!" Shitbag overheard that, and rescinds "Officers, he is by no means joking. He'll ruin your lives, just like everyone else on Team Tynie Goren, once anyone on that team is in any way fucked with. Back off of him and follow me. You don't want to lose everything, and he'll make that happen. Faster than any of you think." Obeying Shitbag, in another hour, everything he owns is out of that house.

Loading it all into Richard Ditman's SUV, Shitbag hands something to that attorney. Discovering it was another set of Megan's house keys, the attorney pockets them, and calls Bobby back. By then, Shitbag and his property are being driven off the land for the last time by Richard Ditman. As that call rings through, TreMarion and Tynie had just finished clearing from breakfast. Answering his phone, an arrangement is made for Bobby or Megan to meet the lawyer and get those keys. From there, Megan's house will be checked over and the locks replaced while the attorney is handling other clients. "I can be at your address in thirty minutes. I just need that location." The attorney offers. In moments, Bobby gives that information, and the two men hang up.

TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all head for Megan and the kids, today starting to have a "Serious shit" tone to it already. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are sitting by TreMarion when Tynie disciplines "I swear to Christ, if it has ANYTHING to do with Shitbag, I don't want to hear it! Neither do I want it said around the kids, because he's hijacked ENOUGH of this damn vacation! Whatever we have to do today is getting intermixed with what we WANT to do. Anyone got a problem with that?!" "No." TreMarion and Megan reply. "No babe, no problem. Now come here." Bobby invites, opening his arms to her.

"Papa, is Aunt Tynie alright? She's seemed really upset today." Cody worries. "She'll be fine, Cody. She wasn't wrong by sounding so upset, either. She's absolutely right." TreMarion soothes. Ty-Leah and Junior realize TreMarion made a point, the three children returning to just hanging out by him. Then, Megan answers the door, finding her divorce lawyer on the other side. Addressing what Tynie said relating to discussing Shitbag, Megan adds "You REALLY don't want to test her right now…"

Seeing the validity of Tynie's decision, the attorney retorts "I'm here to turn over some things. Secure them at your leisure. I'll be in contact another time to return your other evidence." Receiving the second copy of her house keys, and a DVD that's marked "for insurance purposes," Megan nods and secures the house as her divorce lawyer departs.

Bringing what she just got into the living room, Megan sees TreMarion arise and greet her, him insisting "I'll take care of that. Then, we must go about intermixing our day. Trust me, it's best." Nodding as she sat by the kids, Megan looks over at Tynie and Bobby. Compacted as best she can be with that damn cast, Tynie's head is buried in Bobby's chest as his arms abound her. TreMarion soon after returns to the area, he and Megan then taking the kids to the restroom, before they all leave. Tynie unfurls from being so compacted, gazing into Bobby's eyes. "No need for that, sugar. We've all grown tired of that sack of fucks. You were right, especially when you said that today is going to be a mix of what we have to do and what we want to do." Bobby denies, seeing Tynie's remorseful smirk. "OK, but you can pretty well bank on me and Megan making purchases today that are already declared unfit to be shown in the presence of children. She doesn't have, shall I say, means to handle certain needs right now." Tynie advises. Knowing exactly where she went with that, Bobby apprises "Babe, I was going to have you two go take care of whatever Megan wants or needs anyway. Except for the phone matter, that is something I deal with." "That's fair." Megan intrudes, announcing everyone else's presence in the room. On that note, they all file out of the house, aiming to take two SUV's for their day's travels.

First stop is getting the locks for Megan's house, then Tynie's pills, and after those errands: it's off to Megan's house. Bobby leaves his wife in the SUV long enough to switch out the deadbolts and check the home, coming back to her as soon as he can afterwards. Texting TreMarion, Bobby sends "Tell Megan: it's clear. No damage to anything in the house. He's gone, and so is all of his shit. He didn't even leave his wedding ring." Showing Megan the text instead, TreMarion witnesses Megan reply "Thanks Bobby. Get me those new keys later." Agreeing to that in the last text sent, Bobby holsters his phone, as does the family elder. Speaking of those, Megan's phone getting replaced comes next, Bobby dealing with the agent.

Being a curt asshole to them, Bobby hears someone bark "Don't fuck with Team Tynie Goren! You don't know what they're capable of! Do as he fuckin' wants, because he's with HER!" Spinning around on her toes, Megan orders "Alright, which one of you bastards just said that?!" A cop in the crowd, with his badge clipped to his side, raises his hand. "I know exactly where you got that from! Unless you want to lose EVERYTHING, I'd very highly recommend you GET LOST! I'm under my lawyer's orders to deem ANYONE who so much as quotes my former husband as A TERRORSITIC THREAT on every life around me right now!" Megan bellows. The cop's fiancée slaps him upside the head, jeering "You heard her, we have to leave." Obeying his fiancée instantly, the cop leaves, Megan quickly turning around to face the family. Meeting eyes with Megan at that moment, Tynie beams "Sis, that kicked ass!" Smiling at her, Megan nods, Bobby then having the phone papers ready to be signed. Resolving that, and holstering her phone, Megan leads them away from the store. "I believe makeovers were mentioned." TreMarion recalls, pointing to a brand new spa across the parking lot.

Tynie sees a tow truck parked really close to TreMarion's SUV, her immediately verbally strong-arming "Listen Mack! We're going across this parking lot to the spa, and there are NO SIGNS that restrict our parking! Legally, that means we can leave our SUV's here! I used to be an attorney: I KNOW THE FUCKING LAW! If you so much as SCRATCH my father's or my husband's SUV's, so help me Christ himself: YOU WILL BE PROSECUTED AND SUED INTO REDEFINED OBLIVION! Do I make myself abundantly Goddamned clear?!" "I'll move my wrecker away from your SUV's. Other than that, you got it." The tow-truck driver forfeits, throwing his hands up. "Just so the rest of you free-word fuckbags know: that threat does NOT just cover the tow truck driver!" Tynie yells.

Rushing to move their cars away from TreMarion's and Bobby's SUV's, everyone outside of the family took heed of Tynie's threats. Popping her neck, Tynie turns to face her husband, citing "I'm that tired of us being fucked with, by anyone." Megan and TreMarion overheard all that, crouching to explain it to the kids. Three little heads nod, and then the family makes their way to the spa. Entering as a troupe, Bobby arranges the makeovers, as Tynie glares at every staffer. "Don't test us, and you all won't be sued and prosecuted into redefined oblivion. Understood?!" Megan interrupts. "Completely. I'll make sure everyone working here knows that." The spa manager gulps. "Don't take all day doing so either!" TreMarion growls, causing that manager to hustle around, and forewarn every staffer. Coming back to the group, that manager initiates the makeovers. Starting with Megan and Tynie, those are ended when TreMarion and Bobby get haircuts.

Ty-Leah's not allowed to get her nails done, TreMarion explaining "You were about to get that, sweetheart. I do not want you having that done in a place where we've had to be assholes." Glaring at the staffers around him, TreMarion continues "I have legal custody of two of my grandkids. All it'll take for you all to be sued and prosecuted into redefined oblivion is for me to flip Tynie off. I know my kid. If you don't want that: BACK AWAY NOW!" Complying, the manager sets it in motion for Bobby not to be charged for any of the services. Hearing that manager mumble as much Tynie hobbles up to the counter, admonishing "If you're doing that so you can ban us, when it was NOT posted that you reserve rights to refuse service: all of you being sued and prosecuted into redefined oblivion becomes IMMEDIATE!" The spa's lawyer, who was there the entire time, stands by the manager, advising "Yeah, I'd not test her if I were you. She's on solid legal ground, we're not and she full-well knows it. You don't realize just who you're fucking with, nor do you grasp how fast she can make her legal threats happen." "Ok! Ok!" The manager gasps. Turning to face her family, Tynie directs "Y'all, let's get the fuck out of here."

Going back to their SUV's, Tynie and Bobby's family has to make just a few more stops. Megan's shopping is done by her and Tynie, using Bobby's bank card. TreMarion and Bobby have the kids with them, and it becomes evident that Tynie's threats of legal action made their way around, again. "Papa, Aunt Tynie was right. The free world is full of fuckbags. Why else would we have to do anything like this?" Ty-Leah reckons. "Seriously!" Cody and Junior grouse as one. "That's true, and that's a truth that broke your Aunt Tynie's heart first thing this morning. She wanted you around so much better." Bobby confesses. "Son, are you trying to tell me what I think you are?" TreMarion imparts. "Yeah Dad. A lot of Tynie's anger today is grounded in what I just said." Bobby confirms. "I don't know if we'll have to make the same legal threats we've made today again. I do know this, that should we have to, they won't be empty!" TreMarion vows.

Tynie and Megan appear to the group, Tynie suspecting "Daddy, I may be way off here. Something tells me that today's legal threats will get around, they already have started to. I can't prove it, but I also can't shake the sense, that when Megan and I mentioned redefined oblivion: People decided it was best to back off and stay that way. You know what I mean." "I do. Now, I say we get the hell out of here. There's no point in our day being any more upsetting than it has been thanks to, as you called them, the fuckbags of the free world." TreMarion garners. Nodding all around, they all file into Bobby's and TreMarion's SUV's, heading for Tynie's.

Seeing his wife so upset disconcerts Bobby, whom promises "You won't be that way for long, beautiful. None of us will, because as far as I care: for today, us going out is done." Leaned back in her seat, Tynie slowly smirks; the two making it home moments before the others. Filing out of the SUV's, Megan's handed her private purchases by Tynie, whom also counsels "When we get inside, you stash this in the guest room you were using." "Planned to." Megan agrees, everyone being let in by TreMarion. Taking their seats in the living room, everyone from Tynie to Ty-Leah waits for Bobby to lock up.

"You angels have known shit I never wanted you to. I've done all I can to keep you away from it, to give you the best in the world. I don't know why, but with all the free-world's fuckbags, I feel I failed. Miserably, and all the anger you saw come out of me was my trying to make up for that. I'll admit this; it was also a driving force to make sure that those free-world fuckbags don't mess with this family. Not after all the ways Shitbag has hijacked our vacation, nor after being called Team Tynie Goren in a disparaging manner. Thank God that Megan's quick on her feet, because she took care of that last part for us. Rather well." Tynie unveils.

"Tynie, you did not fail! It's them who are the failures, the bastards. You have given these angels the world, and you've kept them away from some serious shit. Now, I don't know how to make you see that. I hope that this time, Bobby does." TreMarion rejects. "By the way, Megan. Thank you, for doing what you did back there." Bobby honors, walking up on his wife. Surrendering the reclining section, Tynie soon splays out over her husband. Megan made it into the room as Tynie confessed what she did to the children, now she's seated by TreMarion and Junior. Ty-Leah and Cody are right by those two adults, Megan facing Bobby. "Man, it was no problem. We're done going out today, for all I care. We're going to try and relax. I'm with Tre on one thing, I hope you can get Tynie to at least calm down." Megan renders.

"I just wanted so much better for my family…" Tynie cries. "Oh my God, she seriously thinks…" Megan starts. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior get off the couch in quick succession, approaching Tynie from Bobby's side. "Aunt Tynie, you HAVE given us the best. You've kept us kids safe, everything like that. Listen to Papa when he says it is NOT you that failed. It's them, the…. Fuckbags of the free world… as you called them." Cody discourages. "Sweets, you're sounding way too damn wise for your years." Tynie sobs. "He is, but I'm proud of him. Honey, Cody wanted you to hear that, coming straight from him. He wanted that because he's trying a new way to show you his gratitude. It's alright." Bobby sates. "Sweets?" Tynie poses, tears running from her eyes. "Aunt Tynie, Uncle Bobby didn't lie." Cody attests. "I'll accept it, this time. Now sweets, you promise one thing to me. You, Ty-Leah, and Junior do your best to focus on just being kids from here on out. Ok?" Tynie discerns. "Cutie, that's fair." Ty-Leah coaxes. "Yeah man, it is." Junior follows. "We'll focus on that, Aunt Tynie." Cody concedes with a big smile. Retreating to their seats, the kids smile as those are taken.

Quickly glancing at his wife, Bobby again thumbs away tear streaks, and then gets up. TreMarion tails him, the two men arriving in the kitchen in moments. Making a quick meal for everyone, it's served, and for Tynie: so is a dose of those pain meds. Taking it before all the others in the house, Tynie's scowls soon give way to relaxed smiles. "Anger and physical pain is never a good combination. Bobby just showed you kids exactly how I want that handled between us." Megan clarifies, seeing Bobby pocket his wife's pain medication. Bobby nods, leading them all in going right back for the meal. At its conclusion, Megan nearly tries to clear from the dishes alone.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Tynie disallows, Bobby sitting up. Kissing him with a quick passion, Tynie assists Megan with clean-up from lunch. Delaying their return to the others, the ladies have another chat. "Honey, whoa. You're making way too many decisions that are too close to honoring Shitbag in a deep and backdoor sense. I bet my ass: your divorce lawyer would tell you to hold off on that kind of major decision until your case is seen by a judge. We can cross that bridge then. If while you're here, you need privacy, let someone know. We can cover that shit, too!" Tynie derails. "Good calls!" Megan slurs, the ladies at last retreating towards the family.

"I cannot believe our vacation only has ten days left!" TreMarion grumbles. "Yeah, about that. I'm likely to catch hell from Bobby for this, but I've made a determination. In light of how specific Shitbags have basically hijacked several days of our time together: the vacation is being extended to essentially make up for those days. All other serious business type bridges get crossed later. Unless, of course, shit hits we don't see coming right now. Anything we need, we go out and get, but not today. If Megan needs privacy for any purpose, we'll be the ones to monitor Cody for her. Trust me, this is best." Tynie elicits. "You are not catching hell from me for that, honey. You were right, that is the best way to resolve this." Bobby alters.

"It's also the fairest." Ty-Leah dubs. Tynie gazes at her niece, stunned, as Cody protects "Aunt Tynie, you said for us to focus on being kids. You didn't say we couldn't point out when we think something is fair." "Ummm, Aunt Tynie, hate to say this: Cody and Ty-Leah aren't wrong." Junior alludes. "On that note Junior, don't ever hate to back people you believe are right. Same goes for you two, Ty-Leah and Cody. Just back them, like you just did." TreMarion educates. "I just hope shit gets better, because I'm tired of it seeming like it's getting worse." Tynie prays. "You are not alone in that one!" Megan vows. "Ladies, you know what? Rolling shift, we use the Jacuzzi and sauna. Then, we go about the day from there. I say that because I hope it'll get us to relax more. That spa was shit, even after what we had to do." Bobby proposes. Leaning back in the reclining section of the couch as her pain med kicks in, Tynie says "Daddy first, Bobby and I last. It's our house; we get to use those more than you guys. Kids, you get to use those areas when you're teenagers." "I'm game for that!" TreMarion cheers. "That is amazingly reasonable." Megan accredits.

Bobby looks up, as he again was laid out against his wife, realizing "She doesn't want to say "when you're older" anymore to the kids. She wants to set a timeline for what they're allowed to do around here. I agree with that change in how certain situations are handled, frankly." Megan clears her throat, Bobby leaning up and passionately kissing his wife. TreMarion knew why she did that, and said nothing. As Tynie and Bobby's latest kiss dispels, the chain of people using their Jacuzzi and sauna begins. Later interrupting that to give the kids another bubble bath, Megan and Tynie finally smile. Getting them changed, the ladies lead Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior in the direction of the living room. Bobby awaits his wife, whom stalls long enough to hug and kiss each kid, before those two head off for their time alone. The moment they can, the couple changes for time in the sauna, regrouping shortly after. With her arm around his waist, Tynie doesn't say a word, instead she smiles widely.

Bobby notices that, returning the expression in kind, they make a way to the sauna. Setting that up, Tynie's left to wait for Bobby, but not for long. "Baby, after this, I think we should afford Megan some private time. When we cleared from lunch, she told me some things that I wasn't supposed to repeat in front of the kids. She's hornier than shit, and really needs to get off. Yes, I did help her get something to resolve that. Daddy won't just "have sex" with her, because he feels that's a form of using Megan. You know he doesn't do that to people." Tynie recalls.

"We can do that beautiful. Let me ask you something. Are you…." Bobby initiates. "Like you wouldn't believe.." Tynie implies. Hearing that, Bobby races to shut down the sauna. Coming back to his wife, Bobby carries Tynie every step back to their room. Laying her out against their bed, and making a quick trip to close their bedroom door, Bobby then makes haste of what his wife wore in the sauna. Doing the same for himself, Tynie sees just how hard he really is right now. Sprawling out invitingly, Tynie smiles, with her husband hovering over her. Batting her eyes at Bobby, Tynie feels him slide all the way into her core. Hitching her casted leg to his hip, Tynie feels that knee get grasped, Bobby beginning to take her rather wildly. Colliding his lips with hers, they hungrily kiss, making love while muting the sounds of their sex.

Pawing down his back, Tynie slides her hands to Bobby's ass, and grabs it. Thumping her with all he has, Bobby soon feels his erection covered in Tynie's desire. Pulling their lips apart, Tynie moans "Yeah sexy…" Staring into one another's eyes, the hungry kisses resume, Tynie and Bobby still going at it. She can feel his cock throbbing and pulsing against every one of her innermost sweet spots, as he can feel the constricting of Tynie's core muscles around him. Although feral, their sex starts becoming briefer than Bobby wanted for his wife. Again separating their lips, Tynie mewls as Bobby starts to grunt, trying to stave off his climax. Releasing one hand from his ass, she swats it, groaning "Just let go, gorgeous." A few more wild thrusts, and Bobby hears Tynie scream, feeling her body tremble as orgasm overpowers her. Howling as he can take it no more, Bobby spurts off a powerful load into his wife's depths. Running her hands up his spine, Tynie holds her husband on top of her, praising "You were mystical." "You were amazing." Bobby breathes, both now trying to come down.

Taking a little bit of time in that, the two get out of bed, and change clothes. Pocketing her pills, holstering his phone to a side, Bobby's soon escorted in the direction of the family. Again taking their places on the couch, Tynie and Bobby see the kids napping close to TreMarion. "Sis, go ahead. Have some "you" time. You've not done that much these past few days." Tynie offers. "We've got the kids covered, Megan." Bobby accredits. With a nod, Megan arises and leaves the room.

Going to the upstairs guest room for one of the first times since all the situations with Shitbag blew out, Megan eventually closes that door. Retrieving the vibe Tynie helped her get, Megan sets that up, and lays it aside. Undressing, she wonders what name to call out when she finally gets to cum. Settling on that of her favorite actor, Megan lays back, taking the vibe in hand. Not having used one of this size before, Megan takes her time with it.

Feeling it fill her better than any man who's ever gotten intimate with her, Megan moans, before taking things any further. Working the vibe in and around her core, the need for release builds and brews more within Megan. She's not gotten off since the last time she and Shitbag had sex, and that night, it wasn't even that great. Discovering in minutes that the vibe Tynie helped her get is better than all the most-recent sex Shitbag provided, Megan loves how it works within her center. Dragging out the process of getting herself off, that endeavor soon changes into a lost cause. Her need to feel the euphoria of release overtakes her, Megan handling the vibe more fiercely. Alone as she enjoys all of that, Megan soon finds herself crossing the brinks. Wailing out the name of her favorite actor as orgasm takes total charge of her body; Megan soon also feels a deep relief. Taking some time to come down, the vibe is cleaned off and stashed for now. Opting to shower before rejoining the others, Megan wraps herself in a towel, with a change of clothes in hand.

Not too long after having left that guest room, Megan looks genuinely refreshed as she travels down the stairs to Tynie's living room. "Tre, Tynie offered this to me. I think it's fair to extend the offer to you. If you want "you" time, go ahead. We've got the kids covered." Megan perkily declares. Tynie and Bobby nod, TreMarion waiting for Megan to sit down before he takes that offer. Not being delayed long, the family elder exits that wing of the house. Closing his guest room door, TreMarion has time to himself, much of it to be devoted to handling needs he's neglected for a good while. Not stalling that for any longer, TreMarion lays back and gets himself off. Having to do that repeatedly, before finally feeling all the pressure being relieved, TreMarion eventually calms. Unwittingly following an idea Megan had, the family elder only dresses in the outfit he wore today long enough to go up for a shower. Carrying his shower items, and a change of clothes upstairs, TreMarion seems much more mellow than he's been for a while.

At the end of that shower, TreMarion later heads for the family, absolutely glowing. "Daddy, just so you know, if you or Megan need "you" time when you're in my house: tell me and Bobby. Or me or Bobby, one of the two. We'll cover the kids. We'll also teach them what "you" time is when they're teenagers." Tynie adjudicates. "That sounds wonderful." TreMarion acclaims. "Definitely." Megan seals. Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody all rouse from their naps after that. Tynie once more has Bobby laying across her lap, he changes that with quite a slick move. Arising and kissing her, Bobby frees Tynie's lap while giving her some affection. Slowly separating from that, Tynie and Megan care for the kids, as TreMarion and Bobby debate dinner.

Waiting for the men in the house to come to a consensus, Tynie and Megan chat with the kids. "Babe, one thing I forgot to mention earlier. One of these days, while everyone's here: laundry needs done." Tynie remembers. Before Bobby can respond to that, the contractors for that add-on bathroom call. Arranging for that to begin being worked on tomorrow afternoon, Bobby hangs up. "No worrying, babe. We'll get that done. It can't be tomorrow though, that bathroom's getting put in tomorrow afternoon." Bobby situates.

"Hey. Have you guys had my pulled pork sandwiches yet?" Megan poses. "Guys, Mama's pulled pork sandwiches are amazing.." Cody brags. All but TreMarion agree to that idea, the family elder stalling "Megan is not about to make our dinner alone. I forbid that, I'll help her." Tynie and Bobby then find themselves watching the children, TreMarion and Megan heading on for the kitchen. Relaxing on the couch together, everyone in the living room feels relief that the more serious parts of the day are done. Their meal takes a while to craft and cook, TreMarion and Megan focusing on that. Aligning it all to the kitchen bar, those two go to retrieve the others, the family later converging on the kitchen bar as a group. Gathering their shares, and their drinks, everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family makes another return trip to the living room.

Yet again settling on the couch by one another, they eat in peace, Tynie taking her diabetic pill in the process. Finishing that, Tynie and Bobby switch out TreMarion and Megan when it comes to watching the kids. Meeting up with the family's remaining couple ten minutes later, the group leaves that wing of Tynie's home. Tucking the kids in for the night, hugging and kissing each one separately, the adults leave that room.

"Tre, I've been honored by you having me in your guest room. Just for tonight at least, I want to try and sleep alone. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't feel right basically letting Shitbag control my life anymore. I want to start taking steps to reclaim my independence. I'll come to you, all of you, when I need anything. Cody will too, that's a given." Megan announces. "My door's open if you change your mind. You and Cody are always welcome at my and Bobby's houses, as well." TreMarion conditions, also hugging Megan. Tynie and Bobby hug those two after their hug dispels, the adults then aiming to adjourn to different rooms in the house.

Tynie and Bobby divert from their travels to the master bedroom, namely for her to make certain that the house is secured. Once that's done, those two begin to walk arm-in-arm across their residence. Closing the door behind them at the right time, Bobby leads his wife to the bed's edge. Adorning his endtable with her pill bottles, their phone gets charged. Sleekly wrapping his arms around her, Bobby pulls Tynie from the beds' edge. Laying out with her in his arms again, Bobby witnesses Tynie covering them up. Unaware of it at the moment, those two are the last ones in the entire house to be awake. Exhausted after how wild today was, Tynie whirls around to give Bobby the last kiss of the day. Enjoying it as long as they can, Tynie and Bobby softly swear their love to one another. Cuddled up in his arms, Tynie maneuvers herself so her husband's chest is her pillow. Laid back on the actual pillows, Bobby and Tynie succumb to slumber.

Today was a wild one, that started with Tynie waking in tears. Many things were discussed, and still more resolved. Unfortunately, in the mix of doing all that, Tynie had to re-initiate a reputation that the family had believed they'd retired. Shitbag started that process, when he crassly told the cops who escorted him to get things from Megan's house that "Team Tynie Goren" would ruin the lives of anyone who double-crosses them. The only reason Megan's divorce lawyer saw to that happening today was: he'd gotten served with a judicial order saying there was no choice. The kids and Megan alike made the family proud, Megan doing so at day's end.

Tomorrow's due to be one where they all stay at Tynie's, because that add-on bathroom is due to be constructed then. After all the situations Shitbag brought their way, Tynie determined that the family will extend their vacation at her house to replace the days they'd lost handling those matters. There is still more for the family to cover, but most of that is due to be taken care of another time. What was originally intended as an insult will soon be taken as a regard of solidarity by those who matter to Tynie and Bobby. That being:

They're a part of Team Tynie Goren….


	238. Ch 238

Title: For A Dawn To Come Out of Darkness…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Megan's first night alone since Shitbag was removed from Tynie and Bobby's was better than expected. Waking up renewed, Megan makes her way to the kitchen, hoping to surprise the others. As much gets shot down when TreMarion stumbles his way in the direction of the coffee pot. Making some for all the adults, TreMarion witnesses Megan throwing together something for breakfast.

Intending to leave the kids, Tynie and Bobby to sleep, TreMarion and Megan go about what they'd started on. Tynie and Bobby are just now rousing from slumber, both unaware of the happenings in the kitchen, her head remaining on his chest. Softly and deftly, he lifts her chin, kissing his wife before they move from that pose. Passionate yet brief, the first morning's kiss brings smiles to both of them. Swearing their love, they smile at one another, although separately wondering what's up for the day. Leaving the bed, dressing and gathering what's needed from his endtable, they cross the house, still smiling.

Meeting up with TreMarion and Megan in the kitchen, Tynie takes a seat, Bobby insisting Megan join her. Respecting his wishes, the ladies are soon sitting at the kitchen bar together. "How was last night, sis?" Tynie asks. "Pretty good, actually. I felt at peace, which I didn't expect. Not so soon after all that's happened, anyway." Megan answers. "Yeah, I have a running theory on that. You felt at peace because deep inside you realized that Shitbag really began to live beyond that moniker. In terms of being a fuckjaw and a dickmonkey, I mean. You felt something you didn't expect so soon because you realized that how we have shit worked out now, and planned for down the line, is really best. Honest to Christ, you'd likely be very upset if sweets pulled the kind of shit that Shitbag did on Ty-Leah or any woman. You recognized that you're holding yourself to the same standard you have for your kid. You should, too." Tynie theorizes. "Umm, wow." Megan revels. "I take it she's not wrong." TreMarion implies, Megan shaking her head with a big smile.

Settling it all to the kitchen bar, TreMarion and Bobby go on to get the kids. Holding their hands as part of the house is crossed, Bobby and the family elder soon join up with Megan and Tynie in the kitchen. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all then get their shares, everyone else following their lead. Breakfast in hand, the family treks to the living room. Taking seats around the coffee table, the family has breakfast in peace. As it ends, Megan and Tynie come together, to get everyone something to drink. Serving them all, the family sees Tynie get a dose of those pain meds after. At the end of those drinks, Bobby and TreMarion clear from it all. Coming back to those in the living room, the men retake their seats before anything more is discussed between the adults in the house. Laid up on the couch already, Tynie closes her eyes as the pain meds kick in. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are comfortably situated between Megan and TreMarion, and now the kids are chatting between each other.

"When the construction guys get here, the only one to deal with them is me. The same goes for if they call. Matter of fact, any calls that come through today are to be answered by either me or Dad." Bobby plans. Opening her eyes, Tynie clarifies "I agree with us not moving from this room because of those construction bastards. This is my house, as much as it is Bobby's, and I'll be damned if construction bastards have us sequester ourselves in an entirely different wing of this home. All we'd really have to do is keep the kids away from the job site. That is not the same as holing up in a different wing of the house, and if those construction bastards even THINK to say otherwise, Bobby's kicking their asses out and I'm having them prosecuted. It's that simple. As for my honey and Daddy handling phone calls, I agree with that too."

"That is a damn compelling argument." Megan commends. "That was no argument, Megan. That was the plan between those two, and Tynie just worded it like that so we knew their decision was final. She knows Bobby and I know where to take it from there, over the phone. If or when we have to, I mean." TreMarion interprets. "Learn something new every day." Megan dubs. Ty-Leah interrupts "Megan, why do people out there have to be such assholes?" "Honey, they only look out for number one, themselves. That's why; they don't care about anyone but themselves." Megan answers. "Beauty, I'll bet that's why Uncle Bobby, Papa, and Aunt Tynie have that plan. Mama's probably in on it too, just doesn't know it yet." Cody gambles. "Sweets, that's a bet you'd win." Tynie implies. Confused by that, Cody looks over at Tynie, Junior intruding "Man, Aunt Tynie just said you're right." "Oh! Ok!" Cody gasps.

* * *

><p>Megan goes for the remotes, planning to put something on for the kids to watch. Receiving an error message from the streaming site, Megan grumbles "You gotta be shitting me." "Babe, on that one, I need the phone." Tynie directs, receiving that device immediately. Arising from the couch, Tynie makes her way to the TV, while on hold. Twenty minutes later, Tynie demands "Listen, either you get me a manager or you get sued for fraud… pick one and don't take all fuckin millennium to do it!" Getting placed on hold again, Tynie's only waiting five minutes before a manager takes the call. "First off, if you Ma'am my ass, you get a slander lawsuit. The name is Tynie Goren. Secondly, I AM of power to contact you, it says so under my husband's account. Thirdly, we are CURRENT with you fucks in terms of payment, I HAVE THE PROOF! Now, unless you want me to go ahead and nail you bastards for fraud, deceptive business practices, attempted identity theft and at LEAST five dozen other federal hatecrimes, you will tell me two things right now: One, what the fuck is wrong with my husband's streaming account? Two, what the shit are you bastards trying to pull with this Goddamned error message I keep getting when I try to use that account?!" Tynie commands, then providing the error message on her TV screen.<p>

"Your account is in order, I mean your husbands'. There's a tower outage in your area for our servers." The manager states. "You have a choice then, Mack. You find a way for my husband to be notified of that shit, without charging him for it, or every single legal action I just threatened you bastards with: happens! I have FULL CONSENT from my husband to make that reality! I can do it a hell of a lot faster than any of you fuckers think!" Tynie coerces. "Text alerts?" The manager gulps. "Start them now, or you know what happens." Tynie demonically growls. "Y-Yes Tynie." The manager stammers, getting hung up on afterwards. "New rule, for the streaming site account connected to this house, they only deal with me. Babe, I lied my ass off to that fuckhead manager. I had to, in order to get anywhere with those bastards." Tynie discerns.

"No babe, they deal with me from now on. You've done enough with them, and you didn't lie." Bobby declines. Nodding as she made her way back to his side, Tynie mentions "Go ahead and shut it off, Megan. Allegedly there's some tower/ server issue right now with that site and I don't want that error screen to risk being burned into my man's TV." "Trust her, Megan. Shutting off the TV and gaming system is best. Especially with how far Tynie had to go just to get that alleged reason for service issues." TreMarion counsels. Without a word, Megan complies, Tynie then sitting by her spouse. Handing Bobby the phone, the first text alert comes through, backing the claim Tynie was given by that manager. "People gotta learn to stop fuckin' with Tynie." Megan comments. "The way people are greedy out there Mama, I don't see that happening." Cody frets. "Neither do we." Junior and Ty-Leah follow.

"I never meant for you kids to witness anything like that. I wasn't intending on being that intense with those people. I had to though, because of the way they handled me. I'm sorry." Tynie apologizes. Before anyone can answer that, Bobby's on the phone, calling that streaming site's customer care right back. Receiving the same manager that Tynie just snapped on, Bobby verifies every claim she made, and then swears "If you ever mistreat my wife or I like that again, the next time you hear from us will be IN COURT! Oh, and if you sir me, the courtdates are automatic. The name's Bobby Goren!"

"Y-yes Bobby. Y-you got it. N-noting the account now." The manager stutters out. In the system under Bobby's account a notation is made, one that says to call them by their first names. Going on with that notation, it's required that only managers handle this account. In terms of the text alerts for service issues, it's claimed that was the sole way to dodge all kinds of criminal and hate-crime charges. As that notation is ended, Bobby hears it read back to him. "We're holding you to that!" Bobby snarls, hanging up. Holstering their phone to his side, Bobby feels Tynie rest her head on his shoulder, laying her hand to his lap at the same time.

As the automated system warned them earlier, Tynie and Bobby's calls to that company were both monitored and recorded. When they're played for the streaming site customer care's legal team, those text alerts for notifying of service issues become a feature for all patrons to that site. The reasons that are sent out for this decision are: The legal department told us to do this; we've already been threatened with civil and criminal actions of an extensive nature. When a tower/ server issue struck, we didn't have this feature in place. We've already encountered two customers, who are man and wife, that were more than willing to take this through the courts, all the way up to Federal. Enacting this feature was one of a few ways for us to dodge that caliber of legal action from those two customers. The legal department told us NOT to disclose what the other ways are, claiming those are confidential for those customers. We were also ordered by the legal department NOT to do anything that could further provoke those two customers, as well.

Since he lives with Kim and Richard now, Shitbag got an account with the streaming site earlier in the day. Kim Daylen intercepts that statement as a text message on Shitbag's phone, as that device was nearest her when it came through. Showing it to Shitbag right away, the message gets translated "They fucked with Tynie and Bobby. I told you guys that whenever those two are fucked with, this is what happens. God, I'll be glad when they're all out of my life for good!" "Damn!" Kim shrieks. "You know what man? We're celebrating. There's no point in bothering with those guys, especially since you've already sworn in writing to not appearing for that courtdate. They wanted you gone, they got it!" Richard conjures. "Get the beers then man!" Shitbag cheers, Kim setting his phone aside. Richard does, and yet again, those three begin drinking the rest of today away.

* * *

><p>Back at Tynie and Bobby's, the couple is sitting as they were after that call to the streaming site customer care people, but now they're also kissing. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are chatting away with Megan and TreMarion, not one phone going off in the entire house. As Tynie and Bobby's kiss is dispelled, his phone goes off again, breaking the trend of cellphone silence. Answering it, as Tynie leans against him again, Bobby's asked by the construction crew boss if one this afternoon is alright to begin the add-on bathroom job.<p>

"Before we go any further, you need to understand some things. One, you do not get paid until I am satisfied with the work, and given a written invoice. Two, when you arrive at my house, any attempts to come near my wife and family will be construed by me as you guys trying to murder them. Three, I am not afraid to remove you from my property by force. Four, should I do that, or you breech any of these terms, I will have you pursued both criminally and civilly in court. Do you understand me?" Bobby orders. Accepting his terms immediately, the construction crew boss stops. "In that case, one this afternoon is fine by me." Bobby concludes, hanging up. TreMarion overheard that, requesting "Megan, would you help me get everyone drinks? Tynie and Bobby could really use one right about now." Megan nods, those two then heading off to get everyone a beverage. Re-entering the living room moments later, the drinks are served, Megan and TreMarion then reclaiming their seats. Sipping those together, no adult in Tynie's house knows what's discussed on their names outside of the residence. Honestly not really caring about that, as the drinks are ended, Tynie and Bobby handle clearing from them.

In that timeline, the construction crew boss repeats the threats Bobby made, before one of his crewman warns "Yeah, you don't want to challenge him on any of that, Boss. Remember the warning the streaming site sent you in that big ass text message? Before you called them, I got called by my brother, who works at the streaming site customer care bay. He was the one Tynie and Bobby Goren both legally threatened that caused the legal department of that company to mandate that big ass text message warning. They're also why that text alert for service issue feature came to be, too. My brother called me on his break. I know I'm not always supposed to take calls while on shift, but after that big ass text message, I felt this one was important to field." "Jayson, thanks for the warning." The boss honors. "No problem." Jayson replies, the men now readying to head to Bobby's for that job. Talking as they loaded the trucks, those men all realize that Tynie and Bobby are not the pair to be fucked with.

Coming back into the shop, Jayson encounters the boss again. "Jayson, I thought about what you said regarding fielding phone calls. If it's a member of your family, and you're not driving one of my vehicles or on a job when they call: go ahead. I do not want you men endangering yourselves that way, nor do I desire risking a client taking us to court for anything stemming from a call being taken while you're on a job. Only if it's absolutely urgent will I allow you men to do that. If any of you get caught cellphone driving, you're fired. I am not having my business vehicle insurance spike for shit like that. My business vehicle insurance is high enough as it is. I only want it spiking for shit like wrecks that aren't your fault. Which means, if you get in a wreck in one of my vehicles and it's determined the wreck is your fault: you're fired. Other than that, if you break the law in any way and I find out about it: you're fired. You men should know it's rather costly it is for me to stay bonded as a construction company owner, and that would cause me to lose my bonding. Those rules are in place, starting now. I'm not risking any liabilities or chances that I do not absolutely have to. Understood?" The boss discerns.

"That's fair boss!" The men answer as one. Standing around each other, Jayson discovers "Guys, I'll bet you anything that what I repeated about Tynie and Bobby Goren is why the boss went there. I'm sorry to say it, but I wanted the boss knowing what I found out. Especially after the fact the timing of that call to our job for today was so close to the timing of the call from my brother." "How the fuck did you know?!" The boss reacts. "Guessed." Jayson chimes.

"Well, I say the boss is being obscenely reasonable. Given what we all learned from that big ass text message and those two phone calls." Another crewman swears. Other crewmen agree with that, the boss recognizing "Now, that's discussed for the first and last time. We go about our job this afternoon, and go from there." Accepting that as a group, the men take seats around the shop, awaiting orders to head out to Tynie and Bobby's. Instead of receiving those orders, the boss sends his men on lunch, going with them. They all make it back to the shop an hour later, and are now killing time before heading to the job site.

* * *

><p>Once more back at Tynie and Bobby's, they're now preparing a meal for everyone. "Guys, Bobby and I decided to go ahead and have lunch. We're allegedly expecting construction assholes at one this afternoon. I do not want to give those bastards any way to get anywhere near the kids." Tynie deems. "Don't blame ya there!" Megan replies. By now it's just before eleven in the morning, Tynie and Bobby timing lunch pretty well. Setting it to the kitchen bar, the others meet with that couple in the kitchen, everyone getting theirs. Re-taking their seats in the living room, nobody discusses anything as they eat. Yet again, their phones don't go off, affording the entire family a chance to have lunch in peace. Concluding all that, Megan and TreMarion insistently clean up from the meal.<p>

As that happens, Bobby's phone goes off, with another text alert from that streaming site, him claiming "Allegedly, service is back up." "Yeah, let me test that little hunch." Tynie challenges, her also going for the remotes. Turning the entire entertainment center on, she learns that text claiming service for the streaming site was back up, had been true. Putting on something for the kids, Tynie lays the remotes down, TreMarion and Megan coming back into the room. Megan moves the remotes, and then takes the seat where they were laid, TreMarion sitting on the other side of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior. Bobby's in the reclining section of the couch, but not for too long, as he gets up and gives that to Tynie. Taking it, she leans back, as he sits where she was moments ago.

Leaning up and over a bit, she goes in for yet another kiss, Bobby meeting Tynie in the middle for it. Slowly breaking that off, Tynie again leans back, her husband following her. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are enthralled in the show, the adults in the house not saying anything. Time flies as the TV's focused on, Bobby eventually seeing someone pull up to the house. Kissing his wife's cheek at that time, Bobby insists "You guys stay in here. Their asses are mine." "Be careful honey." Tynie worries. Getting off the couch, and leaning over so his lips are by her ear, Bobby whispers "I will be."

From there, he heads to answer the door, finding that construction crew on the other side. "You know the deal…" Bobby jeers, seeing a mob of heads nodding. Allowing them into the house, Bobby escorts that crew to the section by the kids' room. TreMarion nearly goes to lock up, Tynie protesting "No Daddy, leave it open. Bobby wants it that way to allow for quick removal of those bastards if it becomes needed. He told me before they were let in this house. You and Bobby will be fully canvassing this house when they leave. I believe you know why, too!" "I do." TreMarion confirms, sitting back.

"I don't mean to be rude Tynie, but I've been thinking. Maybe it'd be better if, after this, you and Bobby don't do any more remodeling. Well, at least, not that doesn't stem from storm-related damages. You've already had problems with two businesses today, so why put yourselves in the position to risk that unless you absolutely have to?" Megan proposes. "That wasn't rude, that was GENIUS!" Tynie cheers. "Megan, I may be mistaken. I think Tynie just advised that we make your idea a universal rule." TreMarion presumes. "You weren't wrong Daddy." Tynie denies. Watching TV and caring for the kids from that point, Tynie, Megan and TreMarion are presently clueless as to how things are going with the construction crew.

* * *

><p>The one adult in the house who, right now, isn't clueless as to the way things are turning out with the construction crew is Bobby. Having taken on a hawk-like watch over them, Bobby witnesses every man on that crew diligently-yet-fearfully working towards finishing that add-on bathroom. "One thing I failed to mention over the phone. When you guys leave, I'm having my home canvassed and my plumbing checked. If there is anything amiss with either situation, you all will be arrested and prosecuted. I've no problem taking those prosecutions all the way through the federal courts. You will all also be taken to civil court for damages, in that event." Bobby cautions. "He's well within his rights doing that, guys. We best heed this warning." Jayson advises. "Who just said that?" Bobby poses. "I did. The name's Jayson. I understand I'm supposed to address you as Bobby. Our boss told us all that before we got here." Jayson answers. "Jayson, you furthered the warning all that you had to. Get back to work." Bobby barks. Jayson does, as do the other men in the house, the boss included. Time passes, as the job continues, Bobby still standing there. "Just so I know, are you guys union? Do I have to uphold any union rules for you working on my property?" Bobby interrogates. "No, Bobby. We're not union. There are no union bylaws for you to worry about. By the way, the name's Jimmy, and the company's mine." Jimmy resolves. Three hours later, Bobby announces "Guys, take a break. I need to go check on my family. You are only allowed to touch the job site or the restroom. That's on the second floor, third door from your left. If you touch anything else, you know what happens!" As a group, the men nod, Bobby making his way to check on the family.<p>

"Babe, I had to call Daddy off from securing the house. I had to tell him that you and him will be canvassing the house when those construction bastards leave. The kids are fine, right now they're napping by Megan and Daddy. I didn't let them nap too close to me, not with how I feel about them being near to the reclining section of this couch." Tynie recalls. "Bobby, did you want me to have Tre lock off the master bedroom and guest rooms while those bastards are here? I didn't ask Tynie that because she said something about you and Tre checking over the house after they leave." Megan inquires. "Dad, don't lock off anything. It defeats the purpose of us canvassing the house. The crew was warned about that. They know what happens if anything's amiss after I kick them out when they're done." Bobby decides.

Tynie sees the crew heading upstairs, and nearly says something, when Bobby mentions "They know what they can and cannot touch, babe." "That may be, son. I'd still check that entire section of the house before they go back to work. In fact, I'll go ahead and do that, since you're the one monitoring them. I just need you to help me move Junior. I'll notify you if I find anything wrong upstairs. By that I mean, expect a text message either way." TreMarion advises. "Alright Dad." Bobby accepts as Junior's moved, Megan's lap soon having three little heads resting on it. True to his word, TreMarion later canvasses the entire upstairs, as Bobby and the crew head back for the job site. On his way back downstairs, TreMarion texts Bobby saying "Son, they got lucky as hell. Please tell me you know what I mean by that." Bobby sends back "I do, Dad. Thank you." Holstering their phones at the same time, TreMarion and Bobby return to what they were doing.

Tynie and Megan keep eyes on the kids, TreMarion sitting back with them, the TV now serving as backdrop sound. Watching over the construction crew, Bobby doesn't let them know what TreMarion discovered after the second-floor restroom had been used. Another three hours passes, and at that timeframe ending, the job is done. Checking over the work, Bobby coerces "You're not getting paid for this. I'm escorting you off my property now. If you ever contact me or come back, you all will face arrest and prosecution. If you desire to take me to court to be paid for this job, I guarantee one thing: I'll drown you all in civil liability cases and criminal charges. Do I make myself clear?!" "Yes, Bobby, you do. Men, gather your shit." Jimmy mandates. As a group, the men obey, Bobby retaining his word about kicking them off the land.

Slamming the door behind them, Bobby locks up, and then comes to sit by his wife. "Let me guess. They were fucktards; you decided not to pay them. The job was not up to the hype they gave you over the phone. Or am I way off?" Tynie presumes. "You're not." Bobby refutes. "Well Bobby, Tynie and I had a talk while you were keeping eyes on those bastards. Tre joined in that conversation, and a decision was made. Unless it connects to storm-related damages, no further remodeling for any of our houses will be done. Not after the extremes you had to take with that construction crew. I mean, why should we put ourselves in that position again unless we really don't have a choice?" Megan garners. "Uhh sis, you need to add in the event we get tagged for not having our homes up to some new code with the city to that restriction against remodeling. Sorry, but that just came to me." Tynie worries. "Sounds like a plan to me." Bobby attests. Spending a short while together, TreMarion sees Bobby kiss Tynie's cheek before the two men go about canvassing the rest of the house.

Discovering Bobby's phone was left beside her, Tynie calls Bryant. "Hey man, listen. I need you at my house as soon as possible. Some bastard construction fucks were just on my property to add-on a bathroom. I need my house's plumbing fully investigated. I'll pay you for it, no problem. I'd just have to get my hands on Bobby's bank card." Tynie introduces. "No need to pay me, Tynie. I don't take payment for investigating plumbing, only for repairs. I'm on my way right now." Bryant promises, hanging up. "Ok, here's how this will go down. Megan, you and the kids stay here. I'll escort Bryant around the house. I have to, for insurance purposes since Bobby and Daddy are busy." Tynie explains. "That's fair." Megan acclaims. TreMarion had come back into the area as that was said, him overruling "Tynie, you won't do that. I will. I can explain it to Bobby and your insurance guy, later." "Ok Daddy." Tynie folds. Bobby was in the back of the house, on the side by the master bedroom as that was arranged. Retaining his word, TreMarion walks Bryant through the house as soon as Bryant arrives. Handing the family elder written proof that the plumbing is in fine working order, Bryant is then seen out of the home.

Bobby comes back into the living room, TreMarion addressing "Son, Tynie called Bryant out here. She nearly escorted him around the house while he checked your plumbing. She'd just arranged that with Megan, claiming something about your insurance for the home. I stopped her cold, and got proof of something. Those construction fucks got damn lucky, your plumbing is in good working order." "I hate not being able to contribute much to this house because of my damn cast!" Tynie wails. "That's what this is about!" Megan uncovers, Bobby rushing over to his wife.

The kids wake, TreMarion and Megan caring for them. "Babe, you have done enough. I know you feel you should do more, but that's a mistaken regard. Honey, I'm supposed to provide for you. Yeah, I had Dad's and Megan's back up now, but still. You took on so much for this family before, when you shouldn't have been relied on for that. You having this cast really is a chance for me, to show you what I've sworn since we got together. I know it bothers you, but I wish it wouldn't." Bobby detests. "I just feel like such an invalid right now." Tynie complains, Bobby wrapping her in his arms.

Leaning her head against his chest, Tynie vents "I really do feel like an invalid babe. Ever since I got this cast, I have. I know that hurts to hear, but I won't lie to you. I've done all I can for you all, you especially, and a big part of me feels that's still not enough. I don't know why, but it doesn't. I know you don't want me reverting back to taking charge, yet I just feel so horrible having to lean on you all so hard. I know I'm supposed to lean on you because you're my husband, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about the extra stress on your heart. Or Daddy's, or Megan's, for that matter. The kids, they're just kids, and I'm starting to feel like this cast is causing me to push you and I out of their lives. I don't want that!" Debunking all that she said, Bobby doesn't realize TreMarion and Megan have brought the kids back into the living room. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I also took the liberty of securing those forms from Bryant." TreMarion notifies. Lifting his head, Bobby gratifies "Thanks Dad."

Not yet having Petri's number in her phone, Megan goes for TreMarion's, attempting to order dinner. Finding out that Petri's just re-opened from those business upgrades today, Megan's order goes through with no problems. "Do you want to use Bobby's or TreMarion's on-file payment means?" Petri inquires. Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, patting his back twice, Megan catching that from the corner of her eye. "I'm apparently supposed to use Bobby's. Tynie just told me so, but she did it in a way as to not impede on this phone call." Megan translates. "Sorry babe, after the shit we've had with businesses today, I didn't want Megan whipping out her banking information. No offense to Petri or anything." Tynie relents. "Hey, that's no problem, honey." Bobby defers.

Learning the order will be delivered in an hour, Megan ends the call. "Let me make you getting Petri's easier for you. Hand me your phone, and mine." TreMarion directs, Megan complying. Programming Petri's number into Megan's phone, TreMarion notifies "You can use my payment method anytime you want with him. All I ask is to get a text with when and how much. After tonight's order, the same goes for Bobby. Until everything linked to Shitbag is finalized by a judge, Bobby and I would rather you be cautious with when you use your bank card." "Whoa Dad, no dice. I won't use you and Bobby's payment methods with Petri that way. Only until the situations with Shitbag are all closed by a judge. That's as far as I'm alright with doing this." Megan contests. "Daddy, she's being reasonable." Tynie commends, TreMarion accepting the deal with a nod.

* * *

><p>Speaking of situations linked to Shitbag, before anyone continues this conversation, the lawyer calls. Bobby reaches an arm out of the embrace with his wife to answer it, receiving word that surprises him. "Yeah, can you have all those papers sent to my house through a courier, by chance?" Bobby queries. "They can be there within the hour." The lawyer affirms. "Alright then." Bobby closes, both men hanging up. Holstering his phone, Bobby sees TreMarion handing Megan's back to her.<p>

"There's a courier coming by soon. Apparently Megan's lawyer got some papers today, and he's having them sent here." Bobby informs. "That may be, but they don't get secured until I read them over. As for any other arrangements made that consider a judge closing the case as the final day, they stick. After I've read those papers over, I will make a final decision about whether or not to put stock in what's on them. Beyond the announced courtdate, I mean." Tynie reconsiders. "I'm good with that." Megan acclaims. "Yeah, we all are." TreMarion overrides.

Fifteen minutes later, TreMarion answers the door for the courier, and signs for the package. Sending that courier on her way, the family elder also locks the house before bringing Tynie what he'd just obtained. Opening it, and reading over the papers, Tynie renders "Yeah, I don't put much stock in what these say. I don't yet know how Shitbag pulled this off, but he's alleging that once the divorce goes through: he's forfeiting all connection to every person in this room. There are a slew of sworn affidavits to that effect in this package, and I've skimmed over them. I'm clueless as to how Shitbag managed to get the divorce expedited, because typically those take 30 days before they're seen by a judge. Megan's lawyer provided that information as part of this package, which is where I got that from. Yes, I was a lawyer, but I never wound up doing a divorce. Now, in terms of the proceeding itself, it's set for a Tuesday. Not next Tuesday, but the one after it. At ten in the morning. All we have to do is determine who's going with Megan to that courtdate. The rest of us get briefed after they get back."

"In that case, program that date and time into your phones, with a note about the courtdate. Then, I'll secure the papers in my safe. We'll determine who goes with Megan closer to that day." Bobby conditions. Megan and TreMarion obey, Tynie doing so for she and Bobby. Kissing her cheek, and keeping his own word, Bobby's only gone a matter of moments. Switching places with his wife on the couch, Bobby and Tynie hold hands as they all start to relax. The TV's shut off by Megan, since nobody was really watching it to begin with. "Since we had so much shit with businesses today, and the construction bastards were such a problem: I do not want the kids to use that add-on bathroom alone." Tynie forbids. "I didn't figure you would." Megan and TreMarion retort together. Petri arrives minutes after that's settled, Megan answering the door for him. Bringing the meal right up to the coffee table, Megan later sees Petri out. TreMarion arises, securing the home behind Megan, both of them heading to get another round of drinks. Re-convening with the others, dinner is soon had without a further discussion. At it's end, Tynie and Bobby clean up from everything, then one final trip to the living room is made.

Taking Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior to get ready to end their day, Tynie and Bobby watch them extra closely in that new bathroom. Megan and TreMarion bring up the rear, meeting up with the kids and the family's remaining couple. Tucking Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior in, Tynie mumbles "I swear I'll spend more time with you. I've been too lax about that, and I'm sorry." "We love you Aunt Tynie." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior reclaim as one. Taking their turns, TreMarion, Megan and Bobby hug and kiss the cheeks of the kids. Departing from that room and hugging each other briefly, the adults disperse, going off into different rooms of the house.

Moments later, Megan's soon upstairs, getting cleaned up before going to bed, as tonight will be another night for her to be alone. TreMarion gets a shower in the new bathroom, recognizing right away why Tynie forbade the kids using that room alone. Retreating to his guest room, the family elder charges his phone and calls it a night. Neither one of those two really likes how most of today panned out, but they did find calm in some new arrangements that were made. Exhausted by the bulk turnout of the day, TreMarion and Megan find themselves asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>By the time all that had happened, Tynie and Bobby had made it to the master bedroom. Adorning his endtable with her pill bottles, and then charging the phone, Bobby sits back by his wife. "It's taking me longer to adapt to this damn cast and what it means for my helping the family than I thought." Tynie uncovers. Petting her cheek, Bobby reminds "Babe, this is a chance for me. To prove what I've sworn to you so many times before, about providing for you. I know you hate that cast, but I ask you to have faith in me." "I always have faith in you." Tynie attests.<p>

Leaning in for yet another kiss, those two enjoy every minute of it. Slowly ending that affection, Tynie runs a hand over Bobby's chest, dragging it all the way to his crotch. Feeling his bulge, she slides off the bed and disrobes, him all-too eagerly following her lead. Returning to, and splaying out on her back against the bed, Tynie invites her husband's next moves. Hovering over her, Bobby doesn't leap right into making love; rather he begins kissing from Tynie's right cheek on down her frame. "I know you've missed this baby." Bobby huskily resounds between kisses. Writhing in want, and loving every grazed kiss against her body, Tynie mewls "Yeah.." Coursing down her frame with his lips, Bobby crouches between her legs, and starts delicately feasting on his wife. Holding her hips down under his arm, Tynie's orgasm is made to be brought out by Bobby alone.

Groaning, mewling, and eventually screaming, every bit of restraint Tynie's shown in the past couple days becomes history. Lapping up her juices, Bobby waits until his wife comes down slightly before unfurling from between her legs. Laying out beside her, Bobby soon after witnesses Tynie begin to hover over him, and give as good as she got. Taking him there, Tynie drinks up Bobby's release, pulling her lips away from his shaft. Still crouched between his legs, that pose is changed when Tynie lays out on top of him. Praising one another for what they'd just shared in, Tynie and Bobby turn tonight into a wild one. Mixing making out, feasting on each other, and making love, the two do not stop until they're entirely satiated. Cuddling up after all that intimacy, Tynie and Bobby kiss one more time, and vow their love to one another. As that ends, they cover up and finally get some sleep. They were the last ones to sleep in the entire house, yet Tynie and Bobby never minded not knowing that. With nothing really on the agenda for tomorrow, the couple knows that if they're needed by the family, they'll be called.

* * *

><p>Today was another rough-and-tumble day, basically loaded to the gills with bullshit. It started out with that streaming site causing issues with Tynie, after they'd failed to notify regarding a servertower issue. Jimmy's construction company kept that trend of bullshit up, right until the point Bobby tossed them from the house. As for that add-on bathroom, Bryant was called to check the house's plumbing when it got done.

Jimmy's construction crew got fuckin lucky there, as the plumbing was not hindered by their work. Another way those bastards got lucky was, nothing was amiss in the remainder of the home. A new rule got put in place against remodeling, one that only has two very-reasonable catches involved. Megan essentially got a status report on her divorce, one that Tynie advised against trusting until a judge finalizes it. That wasn't meant to dishonor Megan's lawyer, it was due to the no-trust rule the family has with Shitbag.

Tynie still feels like an invalid with the cast, even after receiving Bobby's wishes to let him show her that she's provided for. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are really bonding, and showing unexpected maturity for kids their age. Even with that being the case, Tynie feels like she's shoving herself and Bobby out of the kids' lives now. The family vacation is ongoing, and even with the bad days that have come about, one thing is secretly hoped for. It wasn't said, yet it was still desired, and that is:

For a Dawn to Come out of all this Darkness….


	239. Ch 239

Title: A Silver Lining.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next morning, clear across town from Tynie and Bobby's, a phone rings. It's Richard Ditman's, and the man on the other end is from IAD. Answering it, Richard learns of a mandatory hearing that's to happen at ten, and it's now seven a.m. Not bothering to see about rescheduling, even though he's seriously hung over, Richard Ditman hangs up. Leaving his and Kim's room, Richard showers and begins to ready for that meeting. Kim awakens, finding her lover not in bed; she follows him to the bathroom. "Babe, I have to be at 1PP by ten. I have a mandatory IAD meeting, and they just called me. It doesn't look good for my career." Richard resounds. Asking if he wants her to go with, Kim stops. "No babe, I should go alone. Let Mike know, would ya?" Richard denies. "Sure babe." Kim accepts, receiving a short kiss. Leaving the room, Kim doesn't let on that this news scared her.

Finishing getting ready, Richard dresses, and goes to give his lover one more brief kiss. Leaving the house now, Richard can only hope to make the meeting in time with how traffic tends to get in the mornings. Lying in bed as the familiar sound of a lock clicking into place echoes from the front end of the house, Kim sobs. Shitbag wakes up from his alcohol-induced crashing on the couch, him seeing Richard leave, but not knowing why. Heading to the back of the home, Shitbag sees Kim all curled up and crying in bed. Rapping on the door, Shitbag asks to come in. "Go ahead." Kim allows, with tears in her voice. Heading right for her, Shitbag soon sits on the bed's edge. "Richie's losing his career, Mike. IAD just called him, saying it doesn't look good. He's off to a meeting at 1PP right now." Kim cries.

Coming closer to her, Shitbag soon has Kim in his arms, soothing "Hey, you guys have me here. You've helped me, so I'll help you. It's no problem." Feeling guilty for holding his friends' lover in his arms, Shitbag nearly dispels the hold. "It's alright, Mike. Richie told me to tell you. He just didn't say how to tell you. Richie doesn't know I'm scared." Kim weeps. "You're right, we can discuss this later. Right now, I've got to get you calmed down." Shitbag contends.

Making it to his meeting, Richard parks and rushes for the floor where IAD hearings are held. In that waiting area ten minutes later, Richard is greeted by the representative sent by the PBA. "Glad you could make it. I've looked over all the reports they have against you, it doesn't look good. I'll do what I can for you, but I'd not hold out much hope." The PBA rep forewarns. "Whatever happens, happens." Richard slurs, basically accepting his professional fate, the conversation is ended there. Being allowed into the conference room where the meeting is due to start, Richard barely looks the Chief of D's and members of the Brass in the eyes. Taking their seats, as the door closes, the meeting begins. Pretty much getting read the riot act by the Chief of D's, Richard doesn't even try to defend himself. His PBA rep is surprised by that, Richard repeating "You said not to bother hoping for anything with this meeting. You said that even if you do all you can, my career's basically over. I took that to mean there's no point in contesting them."

Overhearing that, the Chief of D's determines it's best to stop wasting time. Firing Richard Ditman on the spot, it's commanded of Richard to surrender his service piece and badge. Standing and delivering both of those personally, Richard only has to sign a stack of forms before his police career is over. Waiting for his copies, Richard later leaves 1PP for the last time, to head home. Dispelling the rest of the meeting, one thing stands in the way of the Chief of D's and Brass going about today: A call to Bobby or Tynie.

* * *

><p>From the privacy of his office, the Chief of D's soon handles that, Tynie being the one awakened by their phone going off. Breaking up the hold shared with Bobby, she answers it. After learning who it is on the other end of the line, Tynie explains "No, you didn't call at a bad time. Chief, I'm on a very powerful pain med for an injury that also landed half my right leg in a cast. It knocks me out, so that's why I sound so groggy right now." "That's entirely understandable. I'm calling to inform you that Richard Ditman has been fired. He didn't even put up a fight for his career. I have a question for you Mrs. Goren…" The chief of D's informs. "Chief, call me Tynie, please." Tynie intrudes.<p>

"Alright, in that case Tynie, I have a question for you. How would you like his pension and benefits dealt with, since it was your husband that got us enough information to give perfect grounds to fire Richard Ditman?" The Chief of D's inquires. "You know what, Chief? I think having that liquidated and sent to my house through a courier will work fine. I cannot drive, due to the pain medication and the cast I have." Tynie answers. "That may take a few days to get done." The Chief of D's worries. "Simple solution, you get that done and call me back. We can totally work it from there." Tynie resolves. "In that case, we'll be in touch." The Chief of D's concludes, them both then hanging up. "Oh holy shit on a stick!" Tynie celebrates, laying their phone to the charger.

"What did I miss beautiful?" Bobby grumbles, his wife's celebration having woken him. "Ohh honey, I'm sorry. That was the Chief of D's. Apparently Shitbag's new friend Richard Ditman just lost his balls with the Brass. Fucker didn't even try to fight for his shit, either. I'm due to hear from the Chief of D's again, but this time it's to discuss our restitution. Evidently, Ditman signed shit that said we get the assets from his pension and benefits before leaving an IAD meeting that just happened. Yeah, there's gonna be some checks and a courier involved. I had to explain about the cast and my pain meds, because I sounded groggier than hell when I answered the call. I wanted you to sleep, babe. You've worked that very sexy ass off." Tynie revisits.

Sitting up and tucking an errant hair out of her eyes, Bobby reckons "Thank you babe." "One thing I didn't tell the Chief of D's. I want to split those profits three ways. Not for us adults, but for the kids. I want to beef their trusts with that money. Hope you don't mind." Tynie admits. "Honey, that is amazing of you. Of course I don't mind." Bobby acclaims. Scooting closer to him, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's chest, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Weirdly enough, the Chief of D's called me Mrs. Goren. I love you babe, it's just that was a first. Well, from someone with that kind of power, anyway." Tynie notes. Moving his arm to take a hand under her chin, Bobby smiles as he reminds "Protocols, babe. Until you said something, it would have been the Chief of D's balls if he didn't call you that." "True." Tynie cites, leaning her lips up to his. Passionately basking in the first kiss of a new day, Tynie and Bobby let their minds go blank.

* * *

><p>Back home now, with his copies of the forms from that IAD meeting, Richard lets himself in. Shitbag and Kim are on the couch, having moved where they waited on Richard while he was gone. Not saying word one until the front door is closed, Richard then brings over the paperwork he'd gotten. "I got canned. Now, I have no pension, no benefits, nothing. The PBA rep they sent told me not to defend myself, that it was pointless. Fucking Tynie and Bobby Goren get the assets from my pension and benefits, too. The Brass said it was the only way for the Force to not get federally prosecuted by those bastards. It says so in this stack of Goddamned forms!" Richard announces, him also tossing those forms aside.<p>

"Fuck them, man. Seriously. You two are helping me, I'll help you. Let me overtake the basement as my living space, that's all I ask." Shitbag offers. "You have a deal, man." Kim confirms. "Let me calm down from this bullshit, and we'll get you moved down there." Richard conditions. "I know just the thing." Shitbag implies, going for the kitchen. Alone in the living room, Richard holds Kim, whom again starts crying. "Our wedding, our future… gone…" Kim mumbles. "We'll make it, babe. Trust me." Richard soothes, petting Kim's back. Bringing in drinks and a snack, Shitbag takes a seat by Richard and Kim. Releasing his lover, Richard serves himself and Kim the drinks, Shitbag getting his own. Having those without a conversation, the snack is shared in a similar silence.

Kathy learns of the latest involving her soon to be ex-husband when her divorce lawyer calls, the explanation's conclusion being "It was either Tynie and Bobby Goren, got the assets from his pension and benefits, or the entire NYPD was federally prosecuted. Kathy, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's nothing I can do." "Oh damn. Redraw my divorce papers then, cut Richard the hell out of my life. Have him re-served; just try to keep the same courtdate." Kathy counter-offers. "I actually just got done doing that. He's to be served by this afternoon, and the courtdate is the same." The attorney reports. "That's amazing! Thank you." Kathy honors, hanging up.

Calling her father, Kathy repeats the news she just got. "Yeah, they're reputed for that. Kathy, you need to cut ties with them. If you haven't already, because if you don't, and you do LITERALLY anything to provoke them: you're fucked. When your divorce goes through, you get that trust. Oh, and you also get lunch. On me." Kathy's father warns. "It's done, Dad. I've not bothered them in days. I won't now, not with this information. Love you and I'll see you soon." Kathy asserts. Sending his love back, Kathy's dad hangs up.

By the moment Kathy's off the phone with her dad, Richard is served with the amended divorce papers. Swearing his intention not to appear at the hearing, he slams the door shut in the process server's face. Taking those forms inside, Kim and Shitbag learn that Richard's day is basically on a downward spiral. Securing Richard's house for him, Shitbag, Richard, and Kim soon resume the trend of drinking the rest of the day away. As for Kathy, she deletes the contact information for Tynie and Bobby, now going about her day with a peace she didn't see coming.

* * *

><p>In the confines of their master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby have ended the first passionate kiss of the day, and are simply relaxing together now. From what they now know, TreMarion, Megan, and the kids are all sleeping in, yesterday's pace having taken a lot out of them. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby makes Tynie smile. "Last night was absolutely heaven." Tynie praises. "It was heaven for me too, luscious." Bobby replies. Not really having an agenda today, the couple takes their time relaxing before getting dressed. Habitually grabbing their phone and her pills, Bobby's surprised when Tynie rejects "Gorgeous, I don't think so. You've worked so hard for me, and this family, lately. Today, that all stays on or near me." Handing it all over, Bobby sees the pill bottles pocketed, and their phone holstered. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Tynie leads them out of the master bedroom. Walking across their home, Tynie and Bobby are surprised to see Megan in the kitchen.<p>

"Sis, we thought you all were sleeping." Tynie concerns. "Tre and the kids still are. I woke up, and decided to make us all something to eat. I'm letting Tre and the kids sleep this time. Yesterday, Tre's timing totally ruined the surprise I had lined up for us." Megan absolves. "That was intentional. Sis, we know you love us. It's just, in this house; nobody works that damn hard just to feed us. I forbid it, because it's unsafe and it sends a bad message to the kids. I don't want them hearing that we don't like people slaving away, only to see someone do it anyhow. Daddy wrecked your surprise because he knows of my rules on that shit." Tynie overrides. Megan's eyes get really big, as the message Tynie mentioned is realized.

Guiding his wife to the kitchen bar, Bobby adds "Besides, Tynie's got some really good news to tell you. I've got this covered." Kissing his wife's cheek, their kitchen is soon overtaken by Bobby, Megan curiously taking a seat by Tynie. Looking Megan dead in the eyes, Tynie repeats what she learned from the Chief of D's phone call. "Sis, it gets better. Once Bobby or I one gets those assets from that fuck's pension and benefits: Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior's trusts all get beefed!" Tynie celebrates. "Beefed?" Megan asks. "She's pumping the funds from those assets into those three trusts. With how we have them re-set so Shitbag can never again see a dime, she can do that. She'll just need you and Dad present." Bobby interprets. "We can make that happen!" Megan squeals. TreMarion groggily enters the kitchen, wondering "Ok, the fuck did I miss?" Bobby tells all, proudly smiling as he points to Tynie. "Tre, before you contest her decision. The little shit won't budge, her decision is final." Megan alerts. "Contest it? I wasn't going to contest it. I was going to make coffee, cappuccino for you ladies, and celebrate. Oh, let the kids sleep, that's all I ask. They've not gotten to sleep in much these past few days." TreMarion self-defends. "Sis, Daddy's mocha-and-Irish crème cappuccinos are just about as kickass as Bobby's caramel and chocolate. Trust me." Tynie brags. "It sounds amazing." Megan revels, TreMarion deeming that the ladies' request.

As they wait for those to be made, Tynie fields a stunning phone call, her introducing "Hey, Chief. What can I do for ya?" "Have someone answer the door for a courier in an hour. It was the best, and the fastest, I could make those liquidations you asked for happen." The Chief of D's names. "Umm, ok. You didn't have to rush that. Chief, you're a really busy man, and I didn't feel right having that rushed. Since you already did though: yeah, chances are high it'll be Bobby answering the door at that time." Tynie denotes. "Tynie, this time, you don't understand. I retire at the end of the week, and I wanted this done before my last day. That's why I rushed your request." The Chief of D's educates. "Wow. Congrats. Thank you." Tynie gratifies, the two again hanging up.

"Holy damn, my luck can be so weird!" Tynie blurts, holstering Bobby's phone to her side. "Yeah, and so are you with words sometimes." Megan kids. "I resemble that statement. Anyway, those assets are being delivered within an hour. Apparently the Chief of D's retires at the end of the week, and he rushed those to get them done before his retirement hits. He didn't tell me why though." Tynie restates. "Yeah, now's my turn for a running theory. Tynie, the Chief of D's likely doesn't trust his replacement as far as Bobby could spit at them. He knew what Ditman caused you and Bobby, and felt it best that the issue be completely resolved before he leaves for retirement." Megan theorizes. "And judging by how fast her jaw just hit the damn floor Megan, Tynie didn't think of that." TreMarion intercedes. Serving the women their cappuccinos, TreMarion gets himself and Bobby a coffee.

What Megan does not yet know is, her "running theory" is grounded in truth. Having their coffees, as no phones go off, Tynie gets up and leaves hers behind. Megan follows her, wondering what Tynie's up to now. Arriving in the kids' room, the ladies discover Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are all just now waking up. Caring for them before retreating to the kitchen, Megan and Tynie smile, leaving the kids in a bit of wonder. Returning to the kitchen, moments pass before Megan and Tynie try to juggle holding kids' hands and finishing their cappuccinos. "Yeah, guess again. Ladies, I'll bring those into the living room." TreMarion disapproves, catching that.

"Kids, I have good news for you. Your Uncle Bobby, the amazing man that he is, has helped me with something. It's for your futures, and you'll see it done soon enough. Not today though, but you'll love it." Tynie evades, her and Megan taking the children into the living room. Looking over her shoulder, Megan sees Bobby smiling proudly, before turning her gaze back to the children. "Mama, Aunt Tynie says Uncle Bobby's doin' stuff for us. When will Uncle Bobby do stuff for him and Aunt Tynie?!" Cody prods. "Sweets, that's a plot that I have no idea about right now. You forget, your Uncle Bobby's just as much a plotting shit as I am. I'm just the smaller one, as Junior once said." Tynie recovers.

Claiming their places on the couch, Megan and Tynie have the kids seated between them. Coming into the room, TreMarion and Bobby lay out the coffees and meal onto the coffee table. Sitting as close as they can to the others, those two men don't say anything. Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby's stunned when Ty-Leah inquires "Aunt Tynie told us Uncle Bobby's doin' stuff for us. When will Uncle Bobby do stuff for him and Aunt Tynie? When will Aunt Tynie do stuff for Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby?" "Angel, I heard the answer your Aunt Tynie gave you when Cody asked similar questions. Ty-Leah, your Aunt Tynie and I doing stuff for each other is not something we wish to concern you kids over. I know you're trying to show you care, and that you've learned Aunt Tynie's insistence to keep things equal. Both are good things, but your worries about Aunt Tynie and I doing stuff for each other, don't need to be." Bobby intends. "In English?" Junior dares. "Your Uncle Bobby doesn't like it when you kids worry. Nor do I, your Papa, or your Aunt Tynie. We appreciate that you're trying to show you care, and that you've caught on to your Aunt Tynie's stubbornness about equality. Thing is kids, all we want you three to do is: enjoy time together. The rest, and I mean this, is handled by us adults." Megan certifies.

"Ok. What isn't Aunt Tynie stubborn about?" Cody jests. "Ooh, that's a good one." TreMarion chuckles. "Daddy!" Tynie shrieks, blushing. "Before you worry about it Cody, your Aunt Tynie knows you were kidding." Bobby sates, and just in time. Smiling all around, they at last have breakfast together. Breaking from her meal, Tynie again takes a pain med. "That still really hurts her." Cody notices. Waving Megan back, Tynie recognizes "Sweets, I'm good. I know you seeing me take that medicine spooked you, but I am. Today, I'd prefer it if you, Junior, and Ty-Leah kicked back as much as possible. Megan's right, we adults truly have the rest covered." Smiling as he shortly nodded, Cody went right back to his breakfast, Tynie following his lead. Finishing the meal, and the coffees, Tynie and Megan cover clean-up.

Just before the ladies make it back to the living room, Bobby's at the front door, dealing with the courier. Sending that woman on her way, Bobby kicks the door shut, Megan and Tynie finally reclaiming their seats on the couch. TreMarion comes up, secures the house, and walks back towards the family with Bobby. Handing the envelope to his wife, Bobby sits down, TreMarion doing so at the same time. Opening it, Tynie finds a statement from the Chief of D's himself as a cover letter. Reading it, Tynie boasts "Megan, sometime in the next couple days: You need to buy a lotto ticket!" "No way!" Megan slurs. "Yeah sis, you were right on the money. Check it for yourself." Tynie challenges, handing the statement over. Holding the check-envelopes in hand, Tynie opens them as well, reading the figures; she gasps "Ho-ly samhell!" "What? What am I missing?" TreMarion inquires.

"Tre, remember when I had that running theory about the Chief of D's? Yeah it was confirmed from the man himself. Tynie's surprised by the figures involved in what I believe was called, her and Bobby's way to better the kids' futures. I know you were told this earlier, but since you asked, I said it again." Megan clarifies. "Son, you stay with Megan…." TreMarion begins. "No Daddy, you've done enough securing shit around here. This round is Bobby's." Tynie overrides. Sitting back, TreMarion sees Bobby kiss Tynie's cheek, and gather up what she just obtained. Taking it to, and securing it in, the safe, Bobby retraces his steps towards the living room after only fifteen minutes.

Tynie's laid up, using the reclining section of the couch again, Megan and TreMarion also having the kids moved to sit between them. Taking a spot by his wife, Bobby sits back as Tynie instructs "Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior, come here. Sit between me and your Uncle Bobby." Holding hands, the kids obey, Megan and TreMarion both sitting back. Holding Ty-Leah in her lap, Tynie apologizes "Angels, I feel really bad right now. Ever since I got this cast, I've not spent much time with you. It's not right, nor is it fair. I'm only holding one of you in my lap at a time as long as I'm laid up in this part of the couch. The way it reclines, doing any more is unsafe for you three. Please…. Forgive me…" "Tre, tell me you heard that!" Megan panics. "I did, Megan. Calm down." TreMarion situates.

Ty-Leah sees tears in Tynie's eyes, the child reaching up to pet her aunt's cheeks. "You have no idea how my letting this happen has broken my heart…" Tynie mutters. Hugging her aunt instead, Ty-Leah doesn't say anything to that. This time, Tynie breaks out into a bit of a somber lullaby, using it to try and explain her heartbreak. Her closing lyric being "That's why angels, that's why when you worry, it scares me. I've been down emotional paths I don't want you three experiencing." "Aunt Tynie, we love you. Don't cry." Ty-Leah whispers. Holding her niece, Tynie looks over, seeing Cody and Junior huddled up by Bobby. "Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior, listen. I know you want to know what you can do to make your Aunt Tynie feel better. I have an idea, and it's an easy one. Ty-Leah's already doing her part, just with a hug." Bobby rescinds.

Looking up, Ty-Leah kisses a few of Tynie's tear streaks, only to be gently released from the hug. Taking their turns, Junior and Cody mimic what Ty-Leah did, Bobby assuming "That works better, actually." "Beauty's a genius." Cody fawns, as the children get comfortable between Tynie and Bobby. Ty-Leah and Cody also wrap an arm around each other, Tynie draping one across Junior's shoulders as delicately as she can. "Hey babe, the kids learned that kiss-away-tear-streaks move from you." Tynie notions. Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody simultaneously intervene "Yeah, and it worked. Just like you said it would, Uncle Bobby." TreMarion and Megan laugh briefly at that short exchange, Tynie and Bobby joining them.

Sitting around one another, still no phones go off, as everyone in Tynie and Bobby's at last feels free in relaxing. Thinking over what Tynie said about lotto tickets, Megan discloses "I've decided. I'm not touching the prospect of getting a lotto ticket until what Tynie wants done with the checks she just got goes through." "Oooh sis, no. I'd advise you get that lotto ticket before we do that. Hell, for all you know, you could win. Besides, with the amount of money involved here, you know the feds would have to get notified. Why have that hit back-to-back, when you can clear it in one damn shot?" Tynie disapproves. "I was just about to say that. We don't touch lotto tickets or what Tynie wants to do with those checks today. I forbid it, because of how frenzied these past few days have been." TreMarion forbids. "Honey, I took that as a request from Daddy to use our Jacuzzi." Tynie precludes.

"Dad, you go ahead. Then Megan, then we do as we have with the kids and the bubble bath. After that, Tynie and I take our turn." Bobby plans. Nodding, TreMarion departs, Bobby's latest plan being enacted from there. Later coming back into the room, TreMarion confesses "I used the shower in that new bathroom last night. I very highly recommend that the kids be FORBIDDEN from using that bathtub. I didn't want to disturb Megan by going upstairs to shower." "I wasn't going to have the kids use that bathtub anyway, Dad. You didn't know, but that shower area is only to be used by adults. If someone's injured in it, we sue and have that part taken out." Bobby recounts. "That's fair." TreMarion and Megan contend together.

Taking her turn in the Jacuzzi, Megan relaxes while the other adults watch the kids. Changing before re-convening with the family, she comes down the stairs as Tynie and Bobby wrangle up Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior. Bathing and getting the kids into new outfits, the family's remaining couple leads the kids in the direction of TreMarion and Megan. Once the children are situated, Tynie and Bobby exit that wing of the house, arm-in- arm.

Trekking back in the direction of their sauna, the couple smiles, with Tynie leaning happily against her husband. Diverting to change for that room, everything that's on Tynie now is laid out against Bobby's endtable. When they're ready, a simple trip to the sauna is made, Bobby setting everything up. Side-by-side, they kick back in that room, sharing in some kisses. About a half hour later, Tynie and Bobby emerge from the sauna, which got shut off on their way out. Changing clothes, grabbing her pills and their phone, they head on to meet back up with the family. Wrapping her arm around his waist, Tynie's all smiles, Bobby gazing down as his smile broadens.

* * *

><p>In the time it takes them to arrive in the living room, the kids are laid out napping beside TreMarion and Megan. Tynie diverts her and Bobby towards the kitchen, showing him what she has planned while Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior sleep. TreMarion looks over his shoulder, sees those two in the kitchen, and then turns back around. "We've got laundry to catch up on, things to get for the house, checks to cash, trusts to beef. Oh, and Megan's lotto ticket. Jeez, how are we going to get all that done in a relaxed pace, before Megan's courtdate?" Tynie inquires. "Simple. We do the lotto ticket and the trusts in the same day. If I win, we double back to cash that out. I'll deal with the feds being notified twice. As for the laundry and the shopping for this house: rolling shift. That way, the kids have at least one of us watching them. Now, to figure out who goes with me to that courtdate." Megan interrupts. Tynie's at the stove, looking over to Bobby right when Megan finishes, Bobby insisting "That, will be me. I don't want Tynie out too long on that cast. She and Dad can watch the kids. When you and I get back, Megan, we tell them how it went." "Megan, has anyone ever told you, you're a fuckin Genius?!" Tynie queries. "Yeah. You." Megan laughs. Making their next meal from there, Tynie and Bobby don't say much else, until it's ready.<p>

Aligning it to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby again see TreMarion looking over his shoulder. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior wake, Megan taking them to the restroom before leading the children towards the meal. Gathering together around it later, everyone takes their shares, Tynie nibbling on a little before taking her diabetic pill. "I'm going to say this again. Daddy, if you or Megan use anything in this house and it doesn't act right when you use it, there's just one thing I want done: Notify me or Bobby. We can take it from there." Tynie resounds.

"Ok, Aunt Tynie, answer me this. What do we kids do with those pillows that have Shitbag's shirt as part of them?" Cody questions. "You have Megan give them to me. We get them replaced, but this time, we use my shirts and Bobby's. We can replace the shirts, too. That's not a problem. We can add that to the list of stuff Tynie and Bobby want for this house while we're here." TreMarion resolves. "Aunt Tynie, what if something's being used for us kids, and it doesn't act right?" Ty-Leah poses. "Just tell me, beautiful. I'll take care of it." Bobby repeats, them all then heading for the living room.

Reclaiming their seats, the conversation is stalled long enough for everyone to eat. As TreMarion finishes, he confesses "Son, although Tynie said Megan and I can use your laundry room, I'm not comfortable doing it. The only reason I did so much with securing evidence is because I'm also uncomfortable with Tynie being on her feet all the time, with that cast. I know she's trying to do more, and I respect that. I just don't want her healing impeded on." "Daddy, simple solution. You and Megan work on a list of stuff you believe is needed around here. With Cody's food allergies and Ty-Leah and Junior's sensitive skin, that's best. Bobby and I can cover laundry. Worst that happens is, one of us approaches you to offer replacing some clothes." Tynie ascertains. "Yeah, we can do that." Megan concurs. Listening to the conversation pick back up, TreMarion determines "We're taking care of those checks tomorrow. Same with the lotto ticket. We can go back out to get the rest. I don't want those checks to wait beyond tomorrow because of who they're connected to. If you all get my point." On a hunch, Tynie grabs Bobby's phone, and checks the time.

"Counter-offer. Daddy, I love you. Please go get those checks as soon as you can. Babe, I love you too, I think you and Megan should clean up from this. After hearing you say that, I'm having us go against Daddy for getting the checks resolved. It's not that late in the day. It's just now two in the afternoon." Tynie overrules. Without a word, yet with a kiss to her cheek, Bobby instigates the three requested adults enacting the new plan. Gathering the kids up, Tynie has them holding her hands, as TreMarion, Bobby, and Megan make it back to the living room. "Daddy, I'm.." Tynie starts. "No, you don't need to be sorry. You made a good point, you and Bobby both." TreMarion intercedes. Just then, Tynie releases Cody's hand, causing him to go to Bobby. Answering another phone call, Tynie learns it's the Chief of D's. "Hey Chief, we're heading to resolve those checks now. Sorry it's taken so long, but to the best of my power those will be handled by the close of bank business today. Need anything else?" Tynie induces. "You knew why I was calling. Impressive. No, there's nothing else." The Chief retorts, both then hanging up. Holstering her phone, they head out, TreMarion securing the house.

Taking two of the SUV's, the family hits the bank. Megan approaches a bank manager, asking all kinds of questions. Learning that every recent change to the trust for Cody is intact, Megan turns to Tynie. "Intact, alright. Now, I need you to do something. I'm going to endorse the checks my husband just handed me. When I do, I need you to cash them, but split it three ways. Megan here will consent however you need her to that one of those thirds goes into her son's trust. Understood?" Tynie requires. Obtaining immediate agreement, Tynie does as she said, Cody's trust soon after having a third of those check profits. "Now, hang on. The other two thirds of those proceeds involve my father. See, he has the power to consent to those proceeds getting shoved into trusts for my nephew and niece. Before we go any damn further, you need to check the status of those." Tynie dictates. Talking to TreMarion from there, the bank manager insures "Those trusts are in pristine condition. There are just a couple documentation changes that need to be made. In light of information you received, TreMarion. Regarding who you call Shitbag, but whose legal name is Mike Logan."

"Get me a pen, and don't you EVER use that name around my grandkids again! If you do, you see me in court.. GOT IT!?" TreMarion commandeers. Complying, those forms are changed, and notarized on site. Tynie then puts the remaining check proceeds into the trusts for Ty-Leah and Junior, TreMarion growling his consent for her to do that in the process. Megan intimidates "We may be back in a couple days; I'm getting a lotto ticket. Should I win, I'll return to put the proceeds into my bank account. When I do, you best put in the system that ONLY a manager deals with me. Got it?!" Complying again, the bank manager witnesses Megan stalling them from leaving until that annotation is read back to her. "Perfect." Megan grumbles, everyone then leaving.

Heading back for Tynie's, they stop at a gas station to tank up and buy the lotto ticket. Megan surprises TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby, when she insists they buy a lotto ticket as well. Gathering those up when they're bought, and taking the kids to the restroom, eventually the family heads for Tynie's. Later entering the home again, they all once more also take seats on the couch, except Megan. She locks up first, before joining the others. Tynie still feels bad about them going against TreMarion's directive regarding those checks.

"Daddy, listen. I didn't mean to have us step on your toes, honest. On our way out, I got called by the Chief of D's, and he was worried about us getting those profits. From those checks, which means he was about to advise us go get them cashed as soon as possible. I only went against you when Bobby did, and that was because of a suspicion Bobby had about the reliability of those checks. It's weird, but I suspect that the Chief of D's had the same suspicion. I can't prove it, but with how fast he even got those in our hands, especially in light of his pending retirement: waiting until tomorrow just didn't sit right with me and Bobby." Tynie recognizes.

"I was trying to afford us some down time. I didn't even think of the prospect of those checks not being reliable. Which is why I don't mind the fact you and Bobby had us go against my original idea." TreMarion releases. Seated beside Bobby, who is now in the reclining section of the couch, Tynie turns to face him. "Babe, if we win, how we handle the payout is up to you." Tynie reviews. "Bobby, you two best split that payout halfway! You two have given enough to us, and you've helped the kids' futures. That's all we can, and will ask for, financially speaking." Megan contends. "We were going to, Megan. Now, if you or Dad wins, you best keep that payout for yourselves or the kids." Bobby returns. "Deal!" TreMarion quips. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior, seated comfortably between Tynie and Megan, are now all smiles.

Turning on the TV, TreMarion searches for a station that has the winning lotto numbers broadcasted. Finding one, but learning the drawing isn't for another couple hours, TreMarion leaves the TV on. Cody sees Tynie, Megan and TreMarion holding on to the lotto tickets, him improvising "Wouldn't it be better if those were laid out on the coffee table until you need them?" "Sweets, you know what? You're right. I can have Megan do that right now." Tynie reconsiders. Megan complies, TreMarion and Bobby proudly smiling at Cody. Ty-Leah leans on Cody's shoulder, him wrapping an arm around her, Junior leaning against Tynie. Looking up at his aunt, Junior nearly protests what just happened, Tynie denying "Honey, everything's good. Cody thought of something that nobody else did. We want you kids to come to us with ideas, just not for adult matters. What Cody's idea was about wasn't really an adult matter; it was just an easier way for us adults to handle something that is. We adults will tell you when one of your ideas is out of place. Until we do, it's alright."

"Aunt Tynie, I don't feel right about something else. Those pillows, we'll be replacing them, and we've done that twice already. It's not fair to Uncle Bobby or Papa that they lose shirts like that." Junior complains. "Junior, that's not a big issue to me or your Papa. We don't mind losing those shirts, really. We want to do this, and I know it frustrates you that it's happened twice already. I wish that wouldn't bother you, because it doesn't bother me and Papa." Bobby intervenes. "Junior, what's gotten you to worry over stuff like that. Tell me." Tynie coaxes. "It's just Uncle Bobby and Papa losing stuff, over us kids. It's not fair, it's not equal. I mean, we've replaced those pillows twice already, because of evil people. I just don't see how it's alright." Junior answers.

"Let me handle this. Junior, your Uncle Bobby, and your Papa honestly don't mind that. I know those have been replaced twice, and you're right, evil people are why. Your Uncle Bobby and your Papa not minding losing shirts to make those new pillows is a message honey. That message is: for you three, they will do whatever they can. That's an important message to get, really. I know you are like your Aunt Tynie when it comes to things being equal, and that's great. Thing is, you don't need to worry about it, because it doesn't worry your Uncle Bobby or your Papa. Matter of fact, you don't have to worry at all. Tynie said it, and we adults will remind you: you kids don't have to worry, because we got this." Megan testifies.

"Damn she's good!" Tynie gloats. "Mama learned it from you, Aunt Tynie." Cody restates. "Junior, they're right. We shouldn't worry; we should let them have it. I hope they know I don't mean that rudely." Ty-Leah realizes. "We do, honey." Bobby assures. "Babe, I took that entire conversation as a huge ass red flag." Tynie frets. "I did too, son. We need to do as Megan said, remind the kids that they have no worries. We need to show them, however we can, that we do indeed have things covered. That's, unfortunately, the best way we can fix them concerning as intensely as they are." TreMarion regrets.

"We can do that. One condition, when we discuss anything that comes up around the kids, we outrightly tell them that the situation is not something for them to worry about. When they're teenagers, or at least a bit older, then we teach them what to worry about and when." Bobby elicits. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tynie leans her head against Bobby's shoulder. "Judging by Tynie's reaction to that, it's a fair deal." Megan interprets. "It is a fair deal, Megan." TreMarion reclaims. Turning their gazes to the TV, everyone silences, as the wait for the lotto drawing continues.

Junior breaks his hold with Tynie, picking up the lotto tickets, handing them to Tynie, Megan and TreMarion. Getting them mixed up, Junior smirks, Tynie correlating "Come sit by me honey. It's alright, we'll figure it out later." Obeying, Junior also lays his head on Tynie's shoulder. While the drawing happens, three adults are checking tickets and the TV screen. Handing hers to Bobby, Tynie sees him comparing the ticket behind her.

"Umm, guys… I think I just won the lotto!" Megan gloats. Showing her ticket to TreMarion, Megan waits a few minutes. "Guys, we have one more trip to make. Megan won the lotto!" TreMarion reissues. Hustling out of the house from there, Ty-Leah manages to find the remote and shut the TV off. Securing the home, they all go back to the SUV's, and file in. Driving on to the gas station where the tickets were bought, the family hopes there's no issues with the payout. Entering that station, Tynie sees a ticket scanner, and re-checks her ticket. TreMarion follows suit, both finding out they didn't win. Re-checking Megan's, it's confirmed that she won. Leaving the kids with TreMarion and Tynie, Bobby sees to it that Megan has no issues with the payout. The lotto administrator takes one look at Bobby, and proffers "We can lump sum pay this out, and send an armored truck with your payout to any address you'd like. "Mine." Bobby jeers, giving that address. "Oh my God. Bobby, I…" Megan stammers.

"Trust him sis, I'll explain at the house!" Tynie hollers. "Ok!" Megan squeaks. Filing out the requisite forms, Megan learns the taxes are already handled. Being told the armored truck can be there in a matter of a couple hours, Megan turns to the family and directs "Let's get the fuck out of here." "Kids, you go be by Megan and Papa. Uncle Bobby and I have media fucks to get rid of." Tynie instructs, the children doing as told. Tynie corners a media asshole, and snarls "Tell all your little news-hound bastard friends that if you all don't get the hell away from me and my family: the next time you see us is in front of a FEDERAL JUDGE!"

"We have to leave NOW! She's willing to make a federal case out of us being ANYWHERE near her and her family!" A camera guy freaks, him having overheard Tynie. Rejoining the family, Tynie leads them in heading back for her house, everyone else tailing her. Getting back to the house, everyone except Bobby heads inside. Coming up on Megan, Tynie extolls "I know exactly what he's doing. You need to go be by his side, Daddy and I have the kids covered. Trust me; the phrase proactive residential security tactics should explain it. You have to be by Bobby's side so they don't fuck you out of your payout, sis." Megan nods, and then rushes back to Bobby's side, TreMarion and Tynie letting the kids inside.

"Don't lock it, Daddy. Bobby and Megan are outside. Tell me you know why." Tynie implies. "I do." TreMarion swears, those two again taking the kids to the restroom. Finally taking seats on the couch, Tynie, the kids, and the family elder all wait for Megan and Bobby. Not delayed too long, Tynie sees Bobby coming in, loaded for bear with bags from that armored truck. "Guess again, baby." Tynie teases. "Like you said, Tynie. Guess again." TreMarion reacts, coming up on Bobby as Megan locked the house.

"He wouldn't let me, Tre. He said that was similar to letting Tynie be loaded for bear like that. I couldn't change his mind." Megan justifies, witnessing the load split between the two men. "Sis, Bobby's a gentleman like that. He doesn't like the idea of ladies carrying that kind of load. He knows I object to him doing that, but Daddy stopped me because of a mix of regards. One, Daddy's just as stubborn as Bobby about my being loaded down that way. Two, this damn cast. Now, can you do us a favor and lock the house?" Tynie imparts. With a nod, Megan secures the home, TreMarion and Bobby now making a way to Bobby's safe. Seated by the kids and Tynie afterwards, Megan rambles "This seems so weird, but I feel like today's been a silver lining for us. I mean, after everything that's come our way thanks to Shitbag." "That's not weird, honey. That's what you deserve, it's what we deserve." Tynie dissents. Having been gone from the family for a while, TreMarion and Bobby re-enter the living room, and quietly take their seats.

Tynie looks at Megan, devising "Sis, you and I should make us a celebratory drink. You said it yourself, after all this shit, we got our silver lining." As the ladies get off the couch, Bobby gets an unexpected phone call. It's Megan's divorce lawyer, whom informs "I just got called by a state trooper. Mike Logan suffered an alcohol poisoning related death. He was brought in to the hospital by a Kim Daylen and a Richard Ditman. They're being looked at for his death right now, but I was told by that state trooper to inform you."

"Megan, before you go any further, your lawyer has news for you." Bobby warns, handing over the phone. Repeating himself, the divorce attorney adds "I'm sorry this is the way you found out." "I'm not. Thank you for telling me. I take it this means the divorce is no longer needed." Megan presumes. "It's not. You're free of him, as of ten minutes ago." The divorce attorney confirms. "In that case, if you still have my evidence, return it. After that, you best lose every speck of the contact information to this family. I have the power to have you prosecuted all the way up to federal otherwise." Megan institutes. "The courier will be by the residence you're at within the hour. I'll do as you wish with the contact information after this call." The attorney cedes, Megan hanging up.

Returning Bobby's phone to him, Megan recaps "I don't need the divorce after all. I'm not saying why that is, not in front of the kids. I will say this, we're expecting another courier and the lawyer's losing our contact information. You all heard how I got that done." "You handled that really well, Megan. For the courier, I'll handle them. You and Tynie go make that drink." Bobby apprises, coming to his feet to kiss his wife's cheek. Heading off to the kitchen, Tynie and Megan work on the celebratory drinks. As for Bobby, he texts TreMarion saying "Shitbag drank himself to death with that Richard Ditman asshole and that bitch Kim Daylen around him. Megan doesn't need the divorce now. Richard and Kim are prime suspects in Shitbag's death, also." TreMarion refuses to react to that news in front of the kids; rather he and Bobby both holster their phones. Delivering the drinks, Megan and Tynie take their seats, everyone going for theirs. With everyone enjoying their beverages, and some down time, nobody cares to know the latest with Shitbag.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Shitbag, upon investigating the body, forms are found. On those forms is consent for Richard Ditman and Kim Daylen to access and use Shitbag's bank accounts. Shitbag stipulated that he filed those of his own will, without coercion or intoxication. The date on those forms is two days ago, which leaves the investigators wondering if that serves as a motive for Shitbag's death. Richard has further evidence though, that disproves the likelihood of Shitbag's money being any sort of motivation to murder him. Providing that to the investigators, every paper goes through a validation process. Not releasing Kim Daylen or Richard Ditman until that's done, the investigators wind up considering Shitbag's death basically an alcohol-induced suicide.<p>

On their way out of custody, Richard bumps into a lawyer, and shows him all the forms from Shitbag that the investigators saw. "In this case, you keep these on you, and that bank account can be changed over. He had nobody else; it is sworn so on these papers, so that means you basically inherit everything that was his." The lawyer explores. Richard and Kim are so happy with that news that the lawyer gets hugged. Releasing him those two head for home, and for them, today is done.

Tomorrow is another day for them, one that will involve changing over Shitbag's bank account to Richard's name with those papers. With the advice Kathy's father gave her, Tynie and Bobby's family will never find out anything more than they knew when the lawyer announced Shitbag's death. Another reason for that is, Richard Ditman's most recent connections to Shitbag. Frankly, that's exactly how each and every one of them wants it.

* * *

><p>Concluding their drinks, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, before he and TreMarion clear from everything. Making dinner as they're in the kitchen, the two men talk in soft tones about the latest with Shitbag. The kids are clueless about that news, and ironically, they don't even bother to ask. "Ty-Leah, Junior, Cody. Tomorrow's going to be a bit of a busy one. We've got some shopping to do, but that's after we help Megan take proper care of her lotto winnings. I don't know how long all of that will take, yet I do know this. After we're done, you guys will have time with us adults just relaxing. Whatever else needs done around here, beyond putting away what we buy while we're out, is held off on. Until the day after tomorrow, I mean." Tynie plots. "That's reasonable." Megan commends.<p>

Bobby and TreMarion both caught Tynie saying that, as well as Megan's commendation. "You know, although we don't like it when she takes charge, that was a damn fine idea." TreMarion regards. "Dad, she didn't take charge. She and I talked about that on our way home. She knew that I'd be busy with making part of dinner, so all she did was mention a plan she and I discussed." Bobby garners. "That works, too." TreMarion responds. Concluding the conversations on that note, the two men wind up getting dinner prepared and set to the kitchen bar twenty minutes later.

With the kids holding hands, Megan and Tynie trek towards the kitchen, Bobby and TreMarion awaiting them. Serving the kids first, and getting theirs last, the two men escort everyone else again to the living room. For yet another time, they all take seats on the couch, and a meal is had in silence. When clean-up is needed, Tynie and Megan take care of it, leaving the kids with TreMarion and Bobby. "Congrats, Megan. You got your silver lining, and one hell of a payout to go with it." Tynie celebrates. "No Tynie, WE got our silver lining. As for the payout, I'm happy with it." Megan alters.

Retreating to the living room together, Megan and Tynie are soon again seated amongst the family. "I'm saying this here and now. After tomorrow and the next day, we're not going out near as much as we have been. This first week of our vacation has been hectic, and there have been some serious matters addressed. I'd prefer it if after the next two days, we spend as much time together here as possible. By that I mean, we also screen our calls. Especially given graphic news I received from Bobby that I care not repeat in front of the children." TreMarion prefers. "Dad, I've thought about it. We need to add a day where yours and Megan's houses are cleaned out. We've not been by them in a few days, and I'd rather get that done sooner as opposed to later. Especially with all the shit we've just come out of." Bobby signifies.

"Ok, work with me here. First thing in the morning, we resolve Megan's lotto payout. Then we swing by Daddy's and get it cleaned out. We rent another dumpster if we have to. Depending on how long that takes, we go by Megan's tomorrow, too. If it takes too long, we move cleaning Megan's out for the day after tomorrow. Then, we handle laundry and shopping for this house. If, for any reason, there are any sort of city code notices on any doors: we tell them we were on vacation and resolving other exigent circumstances that came up, and didn't receive the notifications until the time we get to either Daddy's or Megan's. Then, I ask my honey to clear out his safe and rid of everything linked to Shitbag. As for us eating while doing all that: Petri's about to make a shit ton of money. As for the kids being around all that cleaning: rolling shift." Tynie premeditates.

"That works!" TreMarion and Megan relate as one. "I swear that all just came to me, after Bobby said what he did." Tynie murmurs. Petting her back, Bobby assents "Babe, that was amazing. We're alright with that plan, relax." "Now, we should relax, we deserve it!" Ty-Leah adjourns. "I'm with her." Cody and Junior follow simultaneously. That brief exchange brings out laughs from all the adults in the house.

Slowly ending those, Tynie and Bobby kiss again, Megan and TreMarion watching the kids. Abating their kiss, the family's remaining couple sees Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior approaching them. Looking tired, the kids cause Tynie to elude "Alright angels." Taking them by the hands, Tynie and Bobby escort the children to bed, Megan and TreMarion tailing them. Tucking them in, hugging and kissing them, the adults exchange hugs as they exit that room. Dispersing to trek into different wings of the home, Tynie, Bobby, TreMarion, and Megan head for bed.

TreMarion charges his phone and changes plans, intending to shower before sleeping. As for Megan, she unwittingly follows the family elder's suit, showering after TreMarion got back into his guest room. Unknowing of it, Tynie and Bobby eventually continue the trend of adults getting cleaned up before bed. Before long, all three phones in the home are charging, Tynie's pill bottles laid next to Bobby's phone. Covered up and cuddling, Tynie and Bobby share in one more kiss, and whisper vows of their love to one another. By the moment that happens, everyone else in the house is already asleep, today being considered over.

* * *

><p>Today wasn't anything like Tynie had originally hoped, but in many ways, it was actually better. Resolutions came through starting with the Chief of D's first phone call to Tynie, and ending with a plan for the family's next several days. Megan no longer needs the divorce, and she also won the lottery. Shitbag's dead, by his own hand, from binge drinking since he got released from jail.<p>

Tynie and Bobby will never again hear from Kathy Ditman, Richard Ditman, or Kim Daylen. The thing is, those two don't really wish to hear from them, because they can all be traced back to Shitbag. Honestly, the same goes for TreMarion and Megan. There's a refresher course of sorts in place for Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior now. It came to be after the adults discovered that those children worry just as badly as Tynie does.

Today's pace wasn't nearly as intense as yesterday's, and still quite a bit got done. One thing that happened, was something every adult in Tynie and Bobby's family hoped for last night. After all the darkness that came around on this vacation, the family now has:

A Silver Lining from the clouds….


	240. Ch 240

Title: Starting Fresh….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Waking the next day, Megan's mind is jumbled again. Wondering if it's such a good idea to have Cody in the home she owns after all Shitbag's done, she makes her way downstairs. Still wanting to celebrate the lotto winnings, Megan's mixed-emotion stupor makes her not notice that TreMarion entered the kitchen. Standing by the kitchen bar, Megan shakes her head quickly, going off to make breakfast with the family elder. Looking over his shoulder, TreMarion wonders "Something on your mind, Megan?" "Yeah Tre, there is. We're supposed to clear out my house and yours today. Cody has not been in my house since all that with Shitbag blew out. Although Cody seems to be doing well, I don't want anything to set him back. I don't want my son to see something that he shared with Shitbag to bring back any memories. At all, because after everything we've suffered lately, I don't want Shitbag to affect my son any more. I want to get my lotto payout handled, but I don't want Tynie up on that cast much." Megan releases. "Megan, tell you what. We get breakfast ready, let the others sleep. I'm sure we'll have a plan for all that soon enough." TreMarion assures, the two then nodding and going on with meal preparations.

Tynie and Bobby wake next, kissing briefly and sharing love before anything else. Dressing and gathering up what they'll need for the day, Tynie discloses concerns that she doesn't yet know match Megan's worries exactly. Wrapping one arm around her, their phone on his side, and her pill bottles in his pocket, Bobby counters "Relax beautiful. I'll have a talk with Dad about that." Exiting their room, the couple diverts to check on the kids on their way to the kitchen. Cody's crying as he rouses from slumber, Ty-Leah and Junior both waking to the sound of his sobs. Tapping Bobby's back, Tynie's released; again she hobbles to someone in the house. Gathering Cody into her arms as soon as she can, Tynie coaxes "Tell me sweets, what is it?"

When Cody basically repeats Megan's and Tynie's concerns, doing so in tears, Bobby intervenes "Yeah, that's not happening. Relax Cody, Tynie's got you. Soon as we get you three out of this room, I'm meeting with Dad." Tynie tries to juggle Ty-Leah and Cody, but then Bobby slides by her, taking Ty-Leah and Junior out of bed. Getting them all set to their feet, the family's remaining couple guides the kids in the direction of the kitchen.

Trekking through that wing of the home, Cody's scared to death, clinging to Tynie as he keeps crying. "Sweets, Bobby's not mad at you. He said that so firmly to tell you something else, honey. He's got this, he and Papa both. Don't yet go around quoting me, but I have a feeling you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together today. You, Ty-Leah, Junior, and I. We're good, and Bobby really didn't mean to scare you, sweets. I swear that." Tynie disproves.

"Cody, you can go around quoting her on that." TreMarion discloses. Seeing her son cling to Tynie like that, Megan decides "You know what? Fuck it. I want that house cleared the hell out. From floors to Goddamned rafters. I can afford this now; I'll fuckin' PAY someone to have it done. Just need Bobby or Tre willing to monitor the crew. Don't try to change my mind, because it won't fucking happen! I can start fresh that way, Cody and I both. I'll sell that house, and we can go from there. Of course, that will mean I have to find Cody and I a place to stay until that house sells." "No you fuckin' don't. Sis, you and sweets can stay here. I say we go ahead and have breakfast, get your lotto situated, and go from there. Trust me Megan, your wishes will be granted, with that house. Believe me honey, Bobby's alright with you two staying here while that's taken care of." Tynie replies. "She's right, I am." Bobby confirms.

Cody overhears that, reacting "Tynie, thank you. I don't know if you rigged that to happen now, but really. Thank you." Kissing the child's temple, Tynie retorts "I didn't rig shit sweets, we came together. There's a difference." TreMarion witnesses Megan smile broadly, her and Tynie then taking the children into the living room. "I have half a damn mind…" Tynie starts. "Aunt Tynie, NO! You've given enough!" Ty-Leah shrieks. Bobby and TreMarion hear Ty-Leah's response all the way in the kitchen, both men sharing a smile. Finishing up breakfast from there, as the others take seats, TreMarion and Bobby make a few trips to serve them.

"Megan, I've been thinking. You were right; it would be easier if we paid people to clear out our houses. There are just a couple issues with that, one being: Bobby can't be at two places at the same time. The other, scheduling of those people." TreMarion decodes, taking his seat. "Well Tre, here's how I think that should go. You are the family elder, your home goes first. That's right, if we don't get to mine today, oh well. I'm not exactly too alright with Bobby being all over hell anyway. Yeah I want that clearing out done, but I don't want it to take over anyone's days. Not anyone in this house anyhow." Megan resolves. Eating from there, nobody says much, until after Tynie takes a pain med.

Waiting for it to kick in, Tynie confesses "I'm half tempted to have Bobby use my laptop to research the shit out of anyone we even THINK of hiring before we actually call them. Seriously, I don't want any adult in this house threatening any more legal action. We have access to the technology, I say we use it! If that means Megan's and Daddy's houses go a few more days without being cleaned: so fuckin' be it! The furthest business I believe should be entirely handled today is: Megan's lotto payout." "I'll do that, honey." Bobby agrees, everyone going back to their meals afterwards. Megan and Tynie eventually handle clean-up, after Bobby gets quickly kissed.

Afforded the chance, Bobby and TreMarion get the kids ready to leave. Essentially handing Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior to the women in the house, the two men retrieve the bags with Megan's lotto payout in them. Reaching for Bobby's SUV keys, Tynie triggers the trunk lock, opening that for her husband and father. Megan finds TreMarion's keys, she and Tynie hanging on to those as the children hold hands near them. Gently pulling Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior back, Tynie explains "Those bags swing wide as hell. That's why you angels are riding with Papa and Megan."

Readily accepting that, the kids smile, Tynie and Megan keeping watch over them. Looking outside, Megan sees TreMarion shutting Bobby's SUV trunk, Bobby coming back in the direction of the house. Meeting up with them all, Bobby secures the house. Filling up his and TreMarion's SUV's, the family finally departs to deposit Megan's lotto payout.

In Bobby's SUV, Tynie volunteers "I thought about it, sexy. Megan said start fresh, and she was right. Not just for her and sweets, either. We should, as a family, honestly. Babe, that's why I said what I did about you using my laptop that way. I'm so over the having to threaten legal actions. I don't think it's fair to you and Daddy to have to do that, because all we did was call some businesses. I bet that's why we've had so many issues; we've unknowingly called businesses whose reputations suck goatballs. We didn't find out about their shitty reputations until the legal threats started fuckin' flying, either. There are exceptions to that rule, but there is only a couple. Literally. I bet that's also why we wound up with so many trips to the bank, restitution checks, and all that. I could be wrong on that last part; I just hope I've made sense." "You know something, honey? You're absolutely right." Bobby concurs.

Another unfortunate first arises for the family, when depositing Megan's lotto-payout doesn't have any issues involved. Leaving the bank, they go on to check TreMarion's and Megan's homes. Bobby checks both front doors, finding no notices from the city, then the family heads back for Tynie's. Letting them all inside the home upon arrival, TreMarion diverts to get Tynie's laptop. Megan locks up behind everyone, as Bobby and Tynie get the kids seated on the couch. Sitting in, and throwing back, the reclining section, Tynie causes Megan to worry "You OK, Tynie?"

"Bobby and I arranged this in his SUV, honey. I kick back with you guys; he researches the shit out of companies that handle clearing out, and cleaning houses. There's a hitch though, and that is, the kids can't be too close to my laptop." Tynie answers. "No problem." Megan contends, getting something on the TV for the children. Delivering Tynie's laptop to Bobby, TreMarion heads to overtake the other reclining section of the couch. "Megan, I forgot to tell you some things. You saying that you and sweets are starting fresh actually inspired this arrangement between Bobby and I. Seriously, because in a way, I want the family to start fresh. I've realized that a lot of our core issues with businesses could likely be traced back to us calling companies whose customer-relations reputations are absolutely horrid. Of course, we didn't know that until the legal action threats flew. I don't desire for those days to continue for this family, especially not Daddy. I know I'm coming off as the mama bear here, but that's not my intention. I'm just over having to go that far, and I know Bobby is as well. Daddy shouldn't have to, and nor should you sis. That's what lead to the arrangement with Bobby researching the shit out of companies before we DARE call them." Tynie admits. "You don't sound like the family mama bear, Tynie. If anything, you made quite a bit of sense. Frankly, I agree with it, and judging by the way Megan's jaw just hit the damn floor: she does too." TreMarion imposes.

"Papa, we've had too much serious stuff these past few days. We need a break, all of us." Ty-Leah complains. Tynie closes her eyes, biting her lower lip, saying nothing. Shutting down, and closing his wife's laptop, Bobby contrives "She's right. We've waited this long, we can wait longer. Besides, we should celebrate Megan's lotto winnings. Dad, Megan, I know you wanted to get that arranged today, but Ty-Leah's got one hell of a point." Releasing her lip, Tynie frowns as she apologizes "Babygirl, we didn't mean to upset you this way. We're sorry." With his wife's laptop still in his lap, Bobby sits stoically for a few moments. "Babe, you know what? Put that on an endtable, and leave it. If we lose it somehow, the damn thing can be replaced another time. We need to kickstart a break for the family, a real one." Tynie encourages. Nodding, Bobby obeys, both he and Tynie feeling horrible for the way Ty-Leah was upset.

"Ty-Leah, come here angel." Tynie invites. Bringing Cody with her, Bobby sits down, Junior tailing the other two children. Taking her niece into her lap, Tynie has Cody and Junior sit by her and Bobby. "Tell me angel, how can we make up how you feel right now? Name it, we'll do anything." Tynie pleads. "Aunt Tynie, no serious stuff that we can see now. Not for a couple days, please. Oh, and call that Petri guy. His pizza is awesome!" Ty-Leah names. "You two spend time with the kids; I've got that call covered!" TreMarion alerts, going for his phone.

Junior looks his aunt dead in the eyes, wondering "Wasn't Ty-Leah just rude to you, Auntie?" "No, she did as she was told. She named what she wanted. Now it's you and Cody's turn. Tell Bobby what you two want." Tynie reproaches. "Is it too much to ask for us to go to a movie tomorrow? In a good neighborhood, as a family?" Cody ponders. "Can we have a family fun day after that?" Junior worries. "You guys most definitely got it." Bobby vows.

Waiting for TreMarion to get off the phone, Megan repeats what she'd overheard between Tynie, Bobby, and the kids. "They're all absolutely right. Everything that we can foresee gets held off on. What we can't, we deal with. That's all the further any "serious stuff" will be handled. We're entitled to a laid back vacation, and dammit we're having one. Starting now." TreMarion determines. "Hey Babygirl, did you three hear that?" Tynie dares. Ty-Leah nods, her brother and Cody following her lead.

Getting comfortable where they sat, those three kids disallow both Tynie and Bobby answering the door when it's knocked on. Megan covers that, only to bring in the meal as TreMarion sees Petri out. Reconvening on the couch, the kids get theirs first, the men last. Eating together, Megan and TreMarion later handle clean up. Retreating to the living room when they're done, Megan and TreMarion soon reclaim their seats.

Simply watching TV together as a family, the children eventually doze off, Megan coming by to lay them out more comfortably.

Tynie looks down, seeing a bit of a frump on Ty-Leah's face, Tynie oathing "Babygirl, you don't need to worry that way. Honey, our vacation truly starts now. That's right angel, no more serious stuff. Not that we can see now, anyway. Anything else, we'll cover when it hits. The rest, we encounter later. I swear." Hearing that, Ty-Leah smiles, Junior and Cody again tailing her. Leaning back against the reclining section of the couch, Tynie begins to fall asleep herself. Taking her hand in his, Bobby kisses the back, and then leans against the couch. Witnessing that, Megan turns to TreMarion, softly wondering "You think it'd be a bad idea for us to change our voicemails to reflect the fact we're on vacation? I mean officially, like Tynie told the kids?" "That's not a bad idea, Megan." Bobby agrees. "Megan, you and I should do that now." TreMarion allows, causing Megan to get off the couch.

Taking their phones into the kitchen, the family elder and Megan reset their voicemails. Coming up on Bobby, TreMarion offers "Let me cover that for you two." Nodding as the phone's handed over, the family elder's offer is taken. Returning the phone to Bobby moments later, TreMarion once more takes his seat. From that moment on, the day seems to drag by at a relaxed pace. An hour or so later, Tynie and the children awake, she and Bobby taking care of them. Telling his wife what TreMarion and Megan did, and why, Bobby sees a big smile cross Tynie's lips. Bathing the kids, Tynie rephrases "Angels, we'll get more than just one family fun day. We'll have several. As far as I see it, the strongest thing we have to deal with is some laundry. If anything else comes up, you kids don't worry. We adults have it well in hand."

Cheering that news, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior soon find themselves in different outfits. Taking them back to Megan and TreMarion, Bobby and Tynie smile just as widely as the children. "Daddy, I love you. There's just one thing that cannot be pushed back for too much longer. Laundry. Other than that, Bobby and I told the kids that we're having several family fun days. Not just one. Oh, and any unforeseen situations, I told these angels we adults have it covered. You should have heard how loudly they cheered, it was adorable." Tynie reconstructs.

"You did well with that Tynie. You two spend time with the kids, Megan and I will gather our laundry. When I say that, I mean for the kids too. When we get back, you two get yours. We'll do a rolling shift of that, but I'll have to show Bobby what soap I use on Ty-Leah and Junior's clothes. I'm still not alright with using your laundry room." TreMarion advises. "No Daddy, we don't do it all in one big rush. That's bad for the washer, dryer, and water heater. I'd rather the kids' laundry gets done first, yours and Megan's after that, and me and Bobby's after all that's done. Of course, with long breaks in between." Tynie objects.

Re-taking her seat on the couch, Tynie sees the family elder nod, prior to Megan and TreMarion arising to leave the room. Gathering up the kids' laundry and two bottles of laundry soap, those two come back, Bobby getting briefly kissed by his wife. Patting Bobby's chest, Tynie desires "Babe, Daddy may feel better about using our laundry room if you're there with him." Bobby nods, gets off the couch, and apprises "Dad, you and I will do this. That way Tynie and Megan have eyes on the kids. I just hope Megan doesn't mind Cody's clothes being washed with the laundry soap used for Ty-Leah and Junior. I don't really put too much stock in the shit that was packed for Cody's laundry. Don't tell me I have to say why." "You don't." TreMarion denies. "That's alright with me, Bobby. Pitch that bottle on the left, would ya?" Megan consents, receiving a nod. From there, Bobby and the family take to getting the kids' clothes washed. Being gone just under an hour and a half, they return. Stashing the laundry soap in his guest room, TreMarion assists Bobby in making lunch.

"Sorry sis, I just didn't want our day to have any more serious shit hit. With all of us bein' here, that's a lot of laundry. I didn't even think of the angle Bobby did, with that other laundry soap." Tynie justifies. "I didn't even know there was a system in place for you guys doing laundry. I'm so used to having to do it all at once, and you know why." Megan retaliates. "Yeah, well all that shit ends now, honey. I'm going to have something done in the next couple days. I'm going to talk to Bobby to have him monitor Bryant at your place. I'm having your plumbing and water heater fully examined. Especially after learning THAT." Tynie plots. TreMarion overheard the exchange, warning "Son, you need to stop what you're doing. You need to go over to Megan's, and do that. With Bryant, her plumbing and water heater. I know we were supposed to have a calm day, but that shit is not something to hold off on."

Bobby nods, and then comes into the living room. "Megan, Dad heard you two. You need to give me two things. Your keys, and consent to monitor Bryant. Dad's claiming this shit is worthy of being taken care of now as opposed to later." Bobby alerts. "My keys are the ones in the center of the key rack. You have my consent Bobby, if you have any issues: Have Bryant call me on TreMarion's line. I'm not giving my new number out." Megan pardons. "When you get back, you're getting a massage. You and Daddy both. We're halting the laundry until you return. Thank you baby." Tynie announces. Briefly hugging his wife, Bobby whispers "No problem." Exiting the home from there, Bobby takes his phone and Megan's keys. Locking up, Bobby hears Tynie request "Megan, hand me Daddy's phone." Megan does, Tynie calling Bryant. "Hey brother, I just came up on some disturbing word. I need you to get to my sister's as soon as possible. She's sending my husband, Bobby to walk with you as you examine her plumbing. She also needs her water heater checked out. Bill my ass, I mean it. Cut an invoice and mark that shit Attention Tynie Goren. I'll pay you time and a half and explain it to Bobby later!" Tynie describes, providing Megan's address.

"I can be there in twenty. You have a deal." Bryant seals. "Great, I'll text my husband to let him know!" Tynie gratifies, both hanging up. With TreMarion's phone, Tynie sends "Bryant will meet you there in 20. I'll explain why you're getting an invoice marked "attention Tynie Goren" with Bryant being paid time and a half later. Love you. Tynie." Bobby replies "You don't have to explain that. I'm glad you made that decision. I'll take care of it from here. Love you too." Tynie sets TreMarion's phone aside, Megan going into the kitchen to help with lunch. Bobby, on the other hand, makes it to Megan's with five minutes to spare before Bryant shows up. Meeting up at the front stoop, Bobby gives a rough rundown of situations that have arisen. "Tynie said there was some disturbing word. She told me to cut an invoice, with her as the guarantor, for time and a half. Said she's paying whether I like it or not." Bryant verifies, being allowed into the house. Closing the home, Bobby sees Bryant through it, realizing why Megan wants to sell the joint.

Back in Megan's living room, Bobby's given two things: the invoice, and a notice that attests to Megan's plumbing and water heater being in decent condition. Taking those, seeing Bryant out of the house, Bobby locks up. Heading back for home, Bobby doesn't know that the kids were the only ones to eat in his absence. Coming inside minutes after getting home, Bobby sees an opportunity to talk to Megan.

Securing the home, Bobby turns around, bumping into Megan. "Yeah, we need to talk." Bobby cautions. Walking to the kitchen, Megan worries if anything's wrong. "Megan, I know you didn't know this. If you have any concerns about your house, you can come right up on me. All you have to say is what's concerning you, and that I have consent to deal with it. I know you were trying to see to it I have a relaxing day, that we all do. Megan, I'd rather take away from my own relaxing to see to it a place you want to sell isn't a life-endangering shithole. We've had to threaten suits just to get anywhere, doing that any other way could land you on the receiving end of all those lawsuit threats. I don't want that. It's not a problem, I'd rather you come to me for that than Dad. No offense to Dad, but he's unfortunately seen as a target by some businesses. For the fact that he's and elder, which is why I said I should handle it, you're a target too. Business people tend to go after women and elders that way. Now, after you, me, Dad, and Tynie eat: I have some papers to secure. I also have an invoice to resolve, even though Tynie insisted on paying. While I'm doing that, I need your consent for something else. To rid of every item in my safe that is anywhere near linked to Shitbag." Bobby constitutes. "You got it." Megan pardons, realizing Bobby'd made several good points. Serving the adults lunch, Megan and Bobby make their way back to the living room.

Tynie turns to face TreMarion, concerning "Daddy, I love you. I don't know how to tell you this. I think it's best that we get Megan's in order first. I mean no disrespect whatsoever, but in light of all she recently told me, doing it otherwise means she stares down the same legal threats we tossed at other people. You know she wants to sell that joint. I don't want some realtor to get a burr up their ass about the condition of her home. You know how businesses are; I just hope Bobby and Megan cut some type of deal. Forgive me."

"Honey, I totally agree. You didn't disrespect me at all. Something tells me Megan and Bobby have that deal, sweetheart. I'll cut a deal with Bobby after we get Megan's in the hands of a realtor. Of course, that will involve Bobby researching the shit out of that realtor. It'll also entail us not reaching that point until promises made to the kids are upheld." TreMarion decides. Sitting beside his wife, Bobby entails "I have that deal, honey." Megan sits by TreMarion, repeating "I have that deal, Tre." Eating together from there, the adults halt their conversation.

Finishing that, Megan witnesses Tynie get off the couch. Taking care of clean-up, the ladies don't talk until they get to the kitchen. "Sis, the main reason I leapt into paying Bryant was: You JUST put in your lotto payout this morning. I didn't want you having banking issues on the same day." Tynie unveils. "I can understand why you did that. One thing though, you don't do it again. You and Bobby both have provided enough financially for this family." Megan chides. Accepting that, the ladies finish clearing from lunch and make a way to the others. Once more taking their seats, the ladies see Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior come up on them. Bobby scoots over, affording the children room to sit between him and his wife. With the TV on, they all turn their gaze to it, watching together for a while.

Giving the entertainment center time to cool down, TreMarion shuts it off. Facing Megan at that same moment, Bobby reprimands "Megan, I got called by the bank while I was at your house. They explained everything you did. Now, I'm not trying to offend you or break your heart, but you didn't know this. Tynie and I are not alright with you doing that again. She and I won't even allow Dad to do that. I get why you had that set up, though. You felt you had to give back to me and Tynie; after all we've done for you and Cody. Just know that this was the one time I'll allow a transfer of that nature, same with my wife." "Fair enough." Megan accepts.

Leaning back against the couch, Bobby sees Tynie's jaw drop from the corner of her eye. Composing herself, Tynie gets greeted by a brief kiss before the adults laundry is handled by Bobby and TreMarion. Another hour and a half passes, the two men yet again rejoining the family in the living room. Retaining Ty-Leah's wish, the children got to relax, Tynie having a pain jolt course through her casted leg. Caring for her, Bobby provides a pain med, as TreMarion and Megan get everyone something to drink. Serving them, Megan and the family elder soon go back to their seats.

As those are shared in, TreMarion gets a call he seriously did not see coming. Urgently handing his phone to Megan, TreMarion's face goes pale white. Taking over the call, Megan leaves the room, soon receiving some very disturbing word. An hour ago, Megan's neighbor witnessed Kim Daylen torching her home with several Molotov cocktails. The investigation is pretty well over, as that neighbor's wife got what Kim did on an outside security camera. Providing that DVD to the authorities, those two neighbors were sent on their way. Now arrested for the arson, Kim Daylen gave up Richard Ditman as the man behind the plot. TreMarion got called because there was not a disclosed working number for Megan at the time of this crime.

"Ohhh my God." Megan gasps. Learning that Megan's other SUV was taken out in the fire, Megan stammers "O-oh Dear Christ!" Being told that Richard Ditman is under arrest for conspiracy to commit arson, Megan also finds out the money that she'd given Shitbag before he killed himself with alcohol is frozen. "Have a judge determine where it goes, and have me served, then. I'll appear. I am the widow in that case, since he did that prior to my being able to divorce him. I have several witnesses that can attest to my whereabouts going back at least a week. They'll testify to that in court. If you need them to, I mean." Megan requires, still in shock. "Alright. We'll be in touch." The arson investigating officer concludes, both then hanging up. Tynie looks over her shoulder, seeing Megan's face turn pale as paper. "Babe, find out what happened." Tynie insists, Bobby arising from the couch. Dusting a kiss to Tynie's cheek, Bobby complies, going right up on Megan.

Meeting up with Bobby, Megan's still in shock as she tries to tell him the news. Wrapping an arm around her, Bobby offers "Would you rather I call back who just called you to find this out?" Megan nods, handing over TreMarion's phone. Contacting the officer that called TreMarion, Bobby gets a repeat of everything Megan was told. "How'd you come about getting this number?" Bobby poses. "There was a burned phone at the scene; TARU was able to pull the contacts. This number was in that list, but there wasn't a working one for Megan. I called this line in hopes of being able to contact her." The officer responds.

Accepting that immediately, Bobby informs "If you need us to appear, then have us served at my house. I'm giving you the address." Keeping his word, Bobby soon hears that officer restate "Alright, I've noted the address. We'll be in touch." Ending the call, Bobby escorts Megan to the family, prior to surrendering TreMarion's phone. Claiming a seat by Tynie, Megan tries not to cry in front of the kids. "Cody, we're blessed. Tre, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Tynie saved our lives. I just got the call." Megan weeps, unable to keep the tears at bay. "Ohh my Lord!" Tynie squeals. "I'm leaving it at that, for now." TreMarion elicits.

With his phone in his hand, Megan gets another call, this time from the home insurance provider. "Daddy, hand that over. I'll deal with it." Tynie barks, her father approaching her and obeying. Taking TreMarion's phone into the kitchen, Tynie fields the call with Megan's home insurance provider. Explaining what she'd learned with the arson, Tynie extolls "I need any and all forms you have faxed to my husband. We will not be able to resolve them right away. We're waiting on papers from the investigating officers." Giving the fax number, Tynie reiterates "I have the consent of the account holder for this insurance. She's unavailable and not in the condition to encounter you guys, which is why I was given that consent." "I can have those papers faxed right away. I totally understand the consent you have, and the purpose behind it." The insurance agent swears. "Great, we'll deal with it as soon as we get those other papers." Tynie claims, with both then hanging up.

Trekking back to the living room, Tynie also texts Bobby "You're getting faxes from Megan's insurance people for her house. Best I could do was set it for us to resolve that shit when the authorities send us papers. Any checks that come out of this are dealt with as a priority, given what Megan told sweets." Forfeiting TreMarion's phone to him, Tynie re-claims her seat. Megan glances around the room, seeing worried looks on the faces of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior. "No matter what, tomorrow is ours. We're having that family fun day! We're going to the movies, because I will not stand for promises made to you kids getting broken!" Megan avows. "Babe, Daddy, I'm not arguing that point." Tynie concedes. The arson of Megan's house made the news, Bobby soon receiving a call from Petri. "No way, man. We'd rather you take a vacation than lose cash flow that way. You deserve it." Bobby refuses. "Alright." Petri folds, both men hanging up.

Laying their phones aside, Bobby and TreMarion share a look, and then sit back. "Petri's taking a much-deserved vacation." Bobby releases, leaving the rest unsaid around the children. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are still sitting between the ladies, Tynie directing "Kids, go sit by Papa." As the kids comply, Tynie glances at Megan, whom scoots closer to the lady of the house. Opening her arms for Megan, Tynie's embrace is fallen into, Megan sobbing "Cody and I lost everything." "We've got you two, honey. We'll get you started fresh in no time. You both are alright, you're safe. Honey, you shouldn't be alone tonight." Tynie states. "I'll talk to Tre, later." Megan whimpers. Consoling Megan, Tynie lifts her head, gazing right at TreMarion. "Daddy, I don't know how to say this in front of the kids. I don't find it advisable for Megan to be in solitude at the end of the day. Not with the nature of the calls that you, Megan, Bobby, and I have fielded most recently." Tynie cautions. "I totally agree with you on that one, Tynie." TreMarion relents. "Thank you all." Megan grieves. Seated around each other, the family doesn't speak again, which affords Megan time to calm down.

When she does, Megan taps out of Tynie's embrace, and heads on to make dinner. "I'll be in to help you in a minute, Megan. I need to get the kids seated by Tynie and Bobby first." TreMarion notifies. Leading Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior to sit by the family's remaining couple, TreMarion's surprised when those two take the kids to the restroom instead of remaining on the couch. Reconvening by the kitchen bar, everyone except Megan and TreMarion stays on the side of that furniture that's opposite the kitchen for a few moments. Tynie leads them back to the living room, which will serve as one of the final trips to that part of the house for today. As dinner is set to the kitchen bar, Megan declares it's ready for everyone. Retreating to the kitchen, they all get their shares, yet again taking their seats. Eating without a conversation, Tynie also takes her diabetic pill, planting the bottle on Bobby.

Concluding that, Bobby and Tynie are the ones who cover clean-up. Regrouping in the living room for the last time today, the adults soon after take the kids to bed. Tucking them in, hugging and kissing them, Tynie, Bobby, TreMarion, and Megan leave the room. Exchanging hugs amongst themselves, the adults disperse, heading off to different rooms in the house. Affording Megan time to get cleaned up, TreMarion's silently grateful for Tynie's idea about not having Megan be alone tonight. By the time Megan comes downstairs, Tynie and Bobby are halfway to their room. Letting Megan into the guest room he's been using, TreMarion closes the door behind her. Going to bed, TreMarion holds Megan, as the tears and fear return.

Tynie and Bobby make their way to the master bedroom, him escorting her to the beds' edge. Adorning his endtable the same as always, the couple diverts from going to bed long enough to get cleaned up. Conversing over the latest news of the day, Tynie and Bobby realize that Megan's resolution for tomorrow to be a day of family fun and upheld promises to the twins was best. "Babe, we can't do shit with any of the insurance papers until those other papers go through. The ones from the investigation, and we may very well get served to testify to Megan's whereabouts going back this past week. You know how slimy Shitbag's latest crew is. In terms of the insurance check, we have to do our best to make sure Megan doesn't try to slip any into our bank account." Tynie decrees. "You're right baby." Bobby accredits. Shutting down the Jacuzzi tub and drying off, the two stay as close as they can to one another.

Moments later as they lay back in bed, Tynie and Bobby kiss, softly vow their love, then she cuddles up to him. Relaxing in his arms, with her head on his chest, Tynie looks up, offering "I'm willing if you want to." Leaning down, passionately kissing her, Bobby rolls them over so she's on her back. The kiss is undeterred as their intimacy begins, Tynie and Bobby's lovemaking starting off gently. The frustrations of the day pent up between them changes that pace from slow and delicate to wild and furious. Bobby huskily asks Tynie if he's hurting her, that worry crossing his face and eyes.

"No baby, you're pleasing me." Tynie sultrily mewls, encouraging him to go on. Feeling their bodies intertwine, and their need for release build, Tynie and Bobby share in hungry kisses. Howling breaths between those, Bobby keeps fiercely thrusting, Tynie moaning every time their lips separate. Communally losing their battle with orgasm, Tynie mewls as Bobby groans, the two cumming together. Holding him as they come down, basking in one another's afterglow, Tynie softly swoons "That was paradise. I love having my honey in my arms."

"That was phenomenal, and I love having my sugar in my arms." Bobby praises. Reaching behind himself, Bobby covers them up, Tynie petting his cheek. Bringing his hand up to her cheek, Bobby trails a few fingers down it, kissing his wife one more time. Rolling off of Tynie as she's rendered breathless by this affection, Bobby lays beside his wife. Separating their lips, Tynie sighs "Love you hottie." "Love you too, luscious." Bobby swears just as softly. Their day is done, Tynie slithering closer to her suitor, only to be held in his arms.

By the time Tynie and Bobby end their day completely, everyone else in the home is asleep. Megan wound up slumbering in TreMarion's arms, having a few crying bouts. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior only know that Tynie, Bobby, and the family elder spared Megan's and Cody's lives, and that's how it's staying.

Tomorrow is another day, one that's already slated to be for family fun. Today started with Megan having concerns regarding Cody being back in her home after everything, only to close with alarming news. The lotto payout getting resolved, and Tynie and Bobby receiving a transfer of funds from it without incident, were a couple of the good parts of the day. A new system for the family's business handlings was crafted, one that all the adults rather quickly agreed with. Ty-Leah repeated her frustration about the family having serious shit happen during their vacation, every adult in Tynie's house then doing their best to make sure the kids relaxed.

Before the news broke that Megan's house was burned to the ground by Shitbag's latest crew, there was an arrangement in place for Bobby to be the one to deal with any business that arises before that property was to be sold. Tynie told her husband privately that she's grateful to Christ that Bobby made it out alive, as she is about Bryant, but nobody else in the home knew that. Now, Richard Ditman and Kim Daylen are staring down serious felonies that stemmed from that arson.

As for the monies that Shitbag was given by Megan before most of this happened, those are frozen assets. The authorities froze that account until such a time as a judge determines what's to happen with those funds. Faxes and papers from the insurance and investigation are waited on by the adults in Tynie's family now. Even with the serious events of the day, one thing for the family is certain.

From Megan to Tynie, in many ways, they are all:

Starting Fresh….


	241. Ch 241

Title: Done all they can... (For Now)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

In the middle of the night, that same night….

Lying in bed together, Tynie's bawling in Bobby's arms. Holding her closely, Bobby stirs from sleep, gazing down at her, him whispering "Sweetheart..." "I almost lost you, Bobby. AGAIN! Those bastards could have killed you when they burned down Megan's house!" Tynie wails. Petting her back, Bobby soothes "I'm here, honey." "Thank you God!" Tynie prays, still having her back petted. Watching over his wife, Bobby worries as Tynie grieves "I dominated way too much. I almost lost you. I-I can't…" "It's alright. I've got you." Bobby lulls, feeling her cling to him some more. Calming a bit over a short time, Tynie looks up, giving her suitor an apologetic frown. "No need for all that. Everything's fine, beautiful." Bobby discourages. Tynie nods, and then feels part of the embrace relieved, before bringing her lips to Bobby's. Kissing softly, Bobby hopes that his gentleness further soothes Tynie.

As for Megan, she's crying in TreMarion's arms, all manner of "what ifs" nagging the shit out of her mind. "All of those didn't happen, we're alright. You and Cody are safe. That's what matters." TreMarion consoles. Megan nods, realizing the family elder was right. Both men take time to console Megan and Tynie, Megan falling back asleep later. Tynie's laid back now, on Bobby's side of the bed, when she desires "Babe, I know this is asking a lot. Could you go check on the kids?" "Absolutely." Bobby confirms, tucking the covers around her.

Dressing before leaving their room, he heads on towards the kids' room. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are all sound asleep, yet Bobby takes a closer look. Seeing that they're all fine, Bobby mutters "Sleep well, angels." Departing that room, Bobby sees TreMarion laying back in the bed, the family elder gratifying softly "Thank you son." "No problem." Bobby undertones, leaving that entire wing of the house.

Coming back up to his wife, Bobby witnesses Tynie groggily throwing the covers back, looking like she fought sleep to await him. Knowing she's scared still, Bobby doesn't keep Tynie waiting for him long. Huddling up with her husband, Tynie tosses the covers back over them both, Bobby softly reporting "The kids are fine." "Thank you Lord." Tynie utters, feeling Bobby tightly holding her. Whispering her love, Tynie hears Bobby's vowed just as delicately, the two eventually falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nine hours later…<p>

Megan wakes up at the same time as TreMarion, both heading to the kids. "In the middle of the night, Tynie sent Bobby to check on them. She must have been very concerned, and you know why." TreMarion relives. Gathering Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior from the beds, Megan doesn't answer that right away. Taking the kids to the restroom, Megan finally replies "I do, and Tre, I'm grateful." Prior to Ty-Leah, Cody, or Junior wondering what's happened, TreMarion plans "Kids, after breakfast, we start that family fun day. We're waiting for Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby, but when we're all together, you three spend time with them." "Excellent call, Tre." Megan beams. Walking the children to the living room, they're met up by Tynie and Bobby, whom were waiting for everyone on the couch. Those two managed that since TreMarion and Megan already were taking care of the kids when the couple woke up again.

Patting her lap, Tynie invites "It's Cody's turn, Junior, yours is next. Ty-Leah's gotten to sit in my lap while I recline twice already." Cody's very gentle when he sits in Tynie's lap, but he gazes at her in awe the entire time. "Sweets, you don't have to be in awe of me. Over anything I've done, because all I've done is show you what you mean to me. All three of you. Same with Uncle Bobby." Tynie disallows. Junior's in Bobby's lap now, Ty-Leah sitting between the two of them.

"Tre, you know what? I've changed the plan. We should relax for a while, and then go out. I mean it. We've made several meals in that kitchen, and I think us going out for brunch bodes well with the family fun day." Megan realigns. "One catch sis, if we're upset with wherever we go to brunch, we immediately get the hell out of dodge. I don't want these angels exposed to stresses we can avoid." Tynie conditions. "Ladies, that's a plan I can get behind." TreMarion honors.

"Uncle Bobby, doesn't what Megan said mean you and Aunt Tynie have a kitchen to clean?" Ty-Leah worries. "Yeah it does, but that doesn't happen until we go out as a family." Bobby garners. Their plan is impeded on by a knock at the door, TreMarion aiming to answer it. A process server's on the other side, wanting to give Megan some documents. "Tre has my consent to get those!" Megan yells, causing that process server to hand over the papers. Closing the door behind himself, TreMarion locks it, and takes the documents with him to the couch. Reading them over, TreMarion warns "Megan, I need to meet with you in the kitchen. Now." Exiting the living room, the family elder and Megan don't re-read those papers until they're laid to the kitchen bar. "Oh my God, I'm in the clear. We all are. The investigation found that Richard and Kim planned this after Shitbag killed himself with alcohol." Megan murmurs. "That's what it looks like to me. Now I have to talk to Bobby, wait here." TreMarion directs. Megan nods, the family elder going up on Bobby's right side. "If I have permission to access your fax and your safe, just nod." TreMarion grumbles, Bobby nodding. On that consent, TreMarion retrieves the faxes from Megan's home insurance people, and a pen.

Helping her fill those out, TreMarion soon doubles back to fax them to the insurance agent, the family elder also making a call. Warning that agent that nobody will be at Tynie's for the better part of the day, TreMarion adds "If you need to talk to Megan, you call this line." Deeming that fair, the agent hangs up, with TreMarion holstering his phone on the way back to Megan. One more trip across the house is made, this time to Bobby's safe. Moments later, TreMarion escorts Megan towards the others, him announcing "What do you all say we go out for a few hours?!" Bobby and Tynie take some time getting the kids off the couch, Tynie also throwing the reclining section she used upright.

Soon after they're all at the door, the ladies and kids are seen out first, Bobby locking up. Heading to two of the SUV's, they drive on to start their family fun day, everyone smiling. TreMarion and Megan knew one thing the others didn't yet, but they don't discuss it so close to the kids. Yet another set of unfortunate firsts for the family are experienced when the brunch and movie are both had without an incident. A trip to the restroom made for the kids before they head back to Tynie's, and everybody's day is already brighter than most during this vacation. When they're all back in the two SUV's, Bobby leads them there, TreMarion following closely, as the kids are among everyone now sporting beaming smiles.

Returning to, and being allowed in the home by Bobby, most everyone heads for the couch. Cody turns to face Junior, reminding "Aunt Tynie said you were next, man." Waiting for Tynie to be laid back in the reclining section of the couch, Junior smiles, Ty-Leah and Cody cuddling beside Tynie. Megan locks up, TreMarion leaning into Bobby's ear, advising "I need to see you in the kitchen." Bobby nods, right after that he tails the family elder across the house. When they make it to the kitchen bar, TreMarion explains everything that Megan received from the process server. Detailing that the insurance-papers were already faxed back, as well as the arrangement made with the insurance agent, TreMarion notifies "So yeah, if my phone goes off, and it's for Megan…. we may have a business-related run in the next couple days."

"Alright Dad." Bobby accepts, the two men heading back for everyone else. Tynie sees them come into the living room, her alibiing "Ty-Leah, remember when you worried about me and Uncle Bobby's kitchen? Yeah, both he and Papa will clean it or Papa and Megan." TreMarion and Bobby shrug, Megan eluding "Work with her on this…." Nodding, TreMarion and Bobby smile, the family elder taking his seat. Bobby leans down, briefly kissing his wife right in front of everyone, and then sits down himself. Getting comfortable all around, this time it's TreMarion who puts something on TV for them all. "Tre, just so you know. If we're together and anything comes for me, you have consent to receive it. You, Bobby, and Tynie all do." Megan notions. TreMarion, Bobby and Tynie nod, Bobby imparting "Megan, the consent you gave me, Tynie, and Dad, goes the same all around." "That's settled. Now let's get back to the relaxed day for the family, huh?" Tynie dares.

They did get back to a relaxing day for a couple more hours, then TreMarion's phone goes off at the same time someone knocks at the door. Megan takes TreMarion's phone off his hip right before the door is answered again, the two conquering what's come up. "I just found out, you can have that check sent to the address I'm vacationing at. I'll give it to you, but you best not give it out beyond informing your courier." Megan regards, providing Tynie's address. Promising they won't dishonor Megan's mandate, the insurance agent says "I'll send it there as soon as I can. It may not make it until Monday morning though." Closing the conversation on that remark, Megan hangs up.

TreMarion has a notice to appear in one hand, securing the home with the other. Turning to face the family, TreMarion restates "Megan, I need to see you in the kitchen real quick." Arising from the couch, Megan follows the family elder across the home again. Showing her what he was served with as they make it to that part of the home, TreMarion steels himself.

"So, I have a courtdate Monday. The contents of Shitbag's bank account are frozen until I tell a judge whether or not I want those funds." Megan paraphrases. "Yeah, and I don't think you should go to that courtdate alone." TreMarion counsels. "I can get Tynie to go; I don't believe she'll mind." Megan guesses. Setting Junior beside her, Tynie throws the reclining section of the couch upright. "Tynie…" TreMarion calls out. Making her way to the kitchen, Tynie approaches those two, deferring "Sis, I'll do whatever I can for ya. Just need you to help Bobby with the kids while I talk to Daddy." Megan nods, then heads back for the couch, saying nothing. Showing Tynie what he was recently served with, TreMarion worries "She wants you to go with her."

"Simple solution Daddy, let me use your phone real quick." Tynie offers. Handing that over, TreMarion witnesses Tynie text Bobby saying "Megan got served. She has to tell a judge if she wants the monies back from Shitbag's bank account. She's asked Tynie to go with her, because I said it's not best for Megan to go to that courtdate alone. Monday morning, ten a.m., Megan's to be in court." Receiving that, and reading it, Bobby doesn't reply right away, the kids are too close. Walking his daughter back to the couch, TreMarion's soon surprised.

"Sis, remember when I said I'd do whatever I can for you? Yeah, there may be some restrictions to that. You'll need to confer with Bobby on those, later. I'm not trying to back out of any promises, but you know how restrictive my medical orders for this damn cast are." Tynie rationalizes. Looking right at Megan as his wife sits down, Bobby plans "While the kids nap, trust me." "That's fair." Megan commends.

"Papa, I took what Aunt Tynie told Megan to mean…" Ty-Leah starts. "You relax with Cody and Junior, sweetie. I've got this." Bobby overrules. "He means we do." TreMarion corrects, both men heading to get everyone a drink. "I'm sorry y'all, I'm trying." Tynie worries. "Aunt Tynie, calm down. You've really done enough." Junior desists. Serving everyone, TreMarion and Bobby yet again take their seats. Having those, TreMarion and Megan later clear from them. Caring for the kids, Tynie and Bobby get them situated for a nap afterwards, the family reconvening at that point.

TreMarion and Tynie watch over the children, Bobby and Megan leaving the room. "Megan, I don't want Tynie going to court on that cast. The last time we had a courtdate, it didn't end well." Bobby falters, telling the story of the day Dr. Kym entered their lives after. "Oh damn." Megan gulps. "Yeah. I'm not trying to sound controlling but I'd rather it be me that goes with you that day." Bobby refers. "Hey, you're not being controlling. You're trying to prevent Tynie from getting hurt again, especially so soon after getting that damn cast. I just feel like I'm taking so much time away from you being with Tynie. It feels so wrong." Megan disclaims. "Would you rather Dad goes with you?" Bobby asks. "I've been too big a bother to you guys, Bobby." Megan protests. "No, you haven't. Megan it's really alright." Bobby refutes.

Tynie has Bobby's phone right by her, texting Megan "Sis, it's no big thing for Bobby to help you with stuff. Like I said, I'm restricted because of my damn cast. I saw what you got served with, it's some major shit. Honey, trust me, sending Bobby with you is no trouble. Honest." Receiving that, Megan shrieks "She can't be serious!" Showing Bobby the text, Megan's jaw gapes, with Bobby verifying "She is absolutely serious." Megan holsters her phone, she and Bobby retreating to the living room.

Taking their seats again, Megan really doesn't know what to think. The kids nap for another hour before Megan and Tynie get them bathed. In that timeline, Bobby and TreMarion have a chat, where the family elder learns that Megan thinks she's been a burden to the family. "That is absolutely untrue. I'll have a chat with her." TreMarion rejects. Getting Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody situated by Tynie and Bobby, Tynie reclaims her seat. "Megan, a word." TreMarion scolds. Nodding, Megan and the family elder leave the living room, the family's remaining couple and the kids again watching TV.

Taking Megan into the room he's been staying in, TreMarion closes the door. "Megan, you are not, nor have you ever been a pest to this family. I don't know why you started thinking that way, but it's not true. Now, there are some things you don't know about how Tynie and Bobby handle courtdates, but I'll tell you." TreMarion begins, regaling the reasons he'd alluded to. "I appreciate you wanting Bobby to be close to Tynie with her having that cast. They do too, sweetheart. Thing is, they don't believe in sending me to a courtdate unless it's a last resort. That's on account of what happened at their last courtdate. Bobby told me he told you that tale." TreMarion concludes. "I'm just trying to hold my own, Tre. Show my son I can be independent." Megan retorts. "Hey, I get that. Honestly, but you're going about it in a dangerous way. Megan, you have the chance to have us help you, take it. Every time you have that chance, you take it. You're not alone, you have us. It's not a bother, and it never will be. You having us help you sure as hell beats you taking on trying to hold your own in dangerous manners." TreMarion discourages. Digesting all she'd just learned, Megan promises "Alright Tre, you got it." "I'm not upset with you, I was just very concerned." TreMarion absolves, escorting her to the living room.

Reconvening with the family, Megan looks relieved as does the family elder. Tynie and Bobby are now conversing with the children, whom seem happier than they've been in several days. Finishing their conversation, those four all lean back against the couch, with Cody holding Ty-Leah. Junior's sitting next to Bobby, Tynie again throwing the reclining section of the couch back. "So kids, you like today so far?" Tynie poses. "Yeah, it's been fun!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior cheer together. "That's good." Tynie purrs. Megan remembers the kitchen needs cleaned, TreMarion deferring "Megan, you and I remembered the same thing. We'll take care of it in a few moments."

Looking at her husband, Tynie discerns "Babe, let them. We're spending time with the kids now." Taking that as their cue, Megan and TreMarion head off to clean up the kitchen. Coming back in the direction of the family, Megan soon after overtakes the other reclining section of the couch. Everyone's silent for a few minutes, their phones not going off again, today already one of the calmer ones for this vacation. Megan's mind starts to race with worries and curiosities regarding Monday's courtdate nag at her. Glancing over Megan's way, Tynie frets "Sis, you alright?" Megan starts to nod, but then shakes her head, causing TreMarion to rushedly drape her in his arms. "Don't make any decisions now, honey. Let it sit, you have a couple days. We can work out what's on your mind later." TreMarion considers in Megan's ear. "Ok." Megan peeps, her resolve faltering.

The kids look over and see that, Tynie disallowing "Angels, no. Papa's got Megan covered. You three have nothing to worry about." Obeying her, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are then taken out of the room by Tynie and Bobby. Hastily throwing the reclining section of the couch she'd sat in up as that transpired, Tynie sees the children stand closer to Bobby. Making their way, as a group, out of the living room everyone from Cody to Bobby heads in the direction of TreMarion's guest room.

Alone with the family elder now, Megan panics "That arson. Those bastards nearly killed Bobby! I-I can't take him away from Tynie for that courtdate. I don't want to disrespect them by asking you to go, Tre! I don't know what to do!" "Ok, calm down. Breathe. I'll arrange it with Bobby. I still have those court papers on me; I'll keep them with me. That way you don't have to deal with it until Monday morning." TreMarion negotiates. "But Tre…. Tynie needs Bobby!" Megan freaks. "I know how to handle this. Relax." TreMarion sates. Breathing deeply several times before answering that, Megan murmurs "Alright." Making sure Megan's calmed down; TreMarion also gets her comfortable on the couch.

Departing the living room again, the family elder goes in search of the others. Finding them in his guest room, TreMarion proffers "Kids, you and Aunt Tynie are going to have time with Megan. I need to speak to Bobby alone for a few moments." "Ty-Leah, you hold Cody's hand, and mine. Junior, you hold my other hand." Tynie orders, the children obeying. Walking with them to the couch, Tynie sits near Megan. Affording the kids room to sit between Tynie and Megan, there's one half of the couch that is not used.

In his guest room, TreMarion again closes the door. "Son, I had to tell Megan why you and Tynie don't like it when I go to courtdates. I had to refer back to you guys' last courtdate. Megan's scared of you not being right by Tynie right now, in light of that damn arson. Son, would you… Monday…." TreMarion requisitions. "Definitely." Bobby responds. Hugging briefly, those two men exit TreMarion's guest room. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior were taken to the restroom by the ladies, everyone now bumping into one another.

Ty-Leah and Cody move closer to Megan, each child hugging her at a separate leg. "Oh my God…" Tynie gasps. "I see you hug Junior a lot, and Cody. All I did was take a turn." Ty-Leah resounds. "Honey, you can hug me anytime you want when we're together." Megan provisions. Waiting for the kids to release her legs, Megan leads them all in the direction of the kitchen. "Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior, Monday morning you three have time with Aunt Tynie and Papa. Megan and I have to take care of something that I do not believe is safe for you to be around." Bobby forecasts. "Bobby, thank you!" Megan gulps, knowing what he meant by that. "Anytime." Bobby reacts. Turning to face her husband, Tynie's again briefly kissed, before she and TreMarion take the kids to the living room.

Making dinner together, Megan and Bobby aren't separated from the family for too long. Before announcing that dinner's ready, Bobby leans in to Megan's ear, recalling "Remember Megan, for you and Cody: Dad's and my houses are always open." Thanking him, Megan booms "Dinner's ready!" Setting the two reclining sections of the couch upright, everyone in Tynie and Bobby's living room heads for the meal as a group. Gathering their shares, the living room is headed for, as a group for one of the last times today. Sitting together as a family, the only diversion during dinner is when Tynie takes her diabetic pill. Closing that bottle, Tynie sleekly pockets it, as everyone else isn't looking. Time for clean-up arrives, Megan and Tynie covering that as TreMarion and Bobby wrangle up the kids.

Converging on Megan and Tynie, the adults lead Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior to bed. When it comes time to tuck the children in, hugs are exchanged, every adult seeing a relaxed smile across the faces of each kid. Exiting that room, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when Megan refuses "Tre, I thank you for last night. Tonight, I'd like to try sleeping alone." "My door's open if you change your mind, honey." TreMarion offers, both hugging. Exchanging hugs amongst themselves, the adults disperse. Heading to different rooms of the home, the kids start to sleep before the adults even make it to their respective rooms.

For Megan, the night draws to a close with a shower, charging her phone, and getting herself off. Putting away her vibe, and then going to bed, today is over as soon as Megan's head hits the pillows. For TreMarion, charging his phone, then stashing those court papers he received begins the process of his day ending. Quietly making a way to get showered, the family elder retires to his guest room afterwards.

For Tynie and Bobby though, adjourning today is delayed for other reasons. Adorning his endtable with both her pill bottles and their phone, Bobby kneels on the bed right by his wife. Kissing her briefly before leaving the bed, Bobby closes the master bedroom door. "Babe, I have some things to tell you." Bobby forewarns, then recapping everything he'd learned from Megan and TreMarion. "We have to try and show her that she's mistaken. Babe, thank you for being willing to go with Megan to that courtdate. I don't want that topic touched again until closer to that time." Tynie admonishes.

Coming back to her side, Bobby concurs "That was the plan, sugar." Sliding off the bed, Tynie meets Bobby at the end of the mattress. Walking on to get cleaned up, Tynie elicits "Babe, tomorrow. I'd love it if we afforded Daddy and Megan time in either our Jacuzzi or our sauna. We've not had that separated time in those areas in a couple days. By the sounds of it, everything else is pretty much covered for now. I mean, the rest we can encounter when it happens." "They didn't know this, but that's what I intended." Bobby evades, showing a proud smile. Disrobing and entering the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie and Bobby share in all the withheld affections from today. Stirred arousal resurfaces in Tynie and Bobby separately, only to be enjoyed together. Coming together, and coming down, they finally get washed up.

Drying off, Tynie shuts down that tub, Bobby awaiting her. Sharing a look, the two decide to get dressed, Tynie getting that done first. Again, Bobby awaits her, but not for very long. Changing clothes himself, Bobby and Tynie at last make their way to bed. Standing at the edge, Tynie unleashes "I know Megan said it's ok for us to be affectionate around her. After what I've learned today, and all, I don't feel right being too intensive with that as long as she's in the room. I don't mean to dishonor you, but she's really vulnerable right now. Babe, I love you. I worship, cherish, adore you. Please forgive me, and please understand why I've handled our affections as I have since you tossed Shitbag out on his ass."

Petting her cheek, Bobby resolves "Beautiful, it's alright. I agreed with you about handling our affections that way around Megan. You don't need forgiven. I love, worship, adore, and cherish you just as much as you do me." Heaving a sigh of relief, Tynie's whisked into bed by her husband. Joining her, Bobby feels the covers tossed over them, and then witnesses Tynie cuddling him tightly. Resting her head on his heartbeat, Tynie's concern is written all over her face. "Honey, you were right. We've done all we can right now. Everything, as far as I can tell, is fine." Bobby situates, pushing Tynie's hair from her eyes. Gazing up, Tynie brings her lips closer to Bobby's, her breathing "Yes love." Sharing in today's final kiss, those two make it passionate. Dispelling it slowly, they whisper vows of love, Tynie returning to laying her head on Bobby's chest. Laid back on the actual pillows, Bobby keeps his wife close, knowing that's what she needs. Falling asleep in that position, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones in the house to consider today done.

* * *

><p>Today technically started at midnight, when both Megan and Tynie were in tears. TreMarion and Bobby gave their all to consoling them, which turned out to work for the most part. The family did indeed have fun, even with a few impediments along the way. Megan's got a courtdate Monday, one that Bobby's going with her for. The monies Megan had given Shitbag before many of the recent events happened are frozen, and in question.<p>

A judge must determine what will happen with those funds, and since Megan is Shitbag's widow because of legal technicalities: she must appear. Speaking of recent events, the arson at Megan's triggered her and Tynie's tears. As the investigation closed, it was determined that nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family was liable for the crime. Compared to many days before it on this vacation, today was actually quite peaceable. It's hoped that tomorrow retains that trend, and Bobby has plans for everyone that only he and Tynie know of right now.

Everyone else will learn of those plans when they meet up again, in the morning. Tynie and Bobby discussed the way they handle their affections around Megan, and came to a consensus. Although Megan said it was alright for the family's remaining couple to be really affectionate with her in the room, those two basically refuse due to Megan's still-vulnerable state.

Even with today being one of the better ones for this vacation, unfortunately, Bobby and Tynie were right when they both said this:

"The family's done all they can for now…"


	242. Ch 242

Title: Very Fine Lines….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Megan slept well for a few hours, and then remembered that nobody shut the TV off in the living room. Heading downstairs to resolve that, she's hopeful nobody else in the house wakes up from her traversing part of the home. Going back to bed, Megan doesn't see anyone come out to the living room, which relaxes her. Lying back, she's soon sleeping again; in the rear of her mind hoping tomorrow's a good one. Everyone else in Tynie's home slept right through that happening, the other adults hoping for the same thing Megan did.

Several hours later….

Megan wakes up, heading downstairs to make coffee, only to meet with TreMarion in the kitchen. Admitting what she did and when, Megan silences. "Thank you, we completely forgot!" TreMarion gasps. "After everything you guys are doing for me and Cody, no problem." Megan assures, those two then going on with making breakfast and coffee. Tynie and Bobby wake, kiss, and softly swear their love. Dressing before gathering up her two pill bottles and their phone, the couple makes a way towards the living room. Sitting side-by-side, Bobby receives the reclining section, as Tynie holds his hand. "Babe, wait. We should go get the kids." Tynie desists. Arising, Bobby sets that section upright, the two heading off to the kids' room. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior wake, Ty-Leah grumbling "I wonder what serious shit we're going to have happen today."

"If your Uncle Bobby can help it, none. That's right, beautiful; today's going to be as relaxing for us as possible. Your Uncle Bobby is plotting, and you'll see how soon enough." Tynie garners, taking her niece into her arms. Cody and Junior take Bobby's hands, one on the left, the other on the right, before they all head for the couch. Sitting down together as a group, everyone this side of TreMarion and Megan leans back. Serving them all, those two find seats and take them. "Alright, I've decided. Dad, you and Megan are not to make another meal today. Tynie and I have the next meals covered. We're sticking close to the house today, relaxing. I've already heard from Ty-Leah that all this serious shit has really bothered her. Dad, after breakfast, you're to use the Jacuzzi. Megan, after that, you get your choice of the Jacuzzi or sauna. If you choose the Jacuzzi, wait at least an hour. While you two do that, Tynie and I have the kids covered. If anything comes up that's even remotely business related, I am forbidding it being handled anywhere near the kids." Bobby elicits. "Like I said, beautiful. Your Uncle Bobby is plotting." Tynie restates, with a big smile.

Consenting to Bobby's wishes, they all eat, with the family's remaining couple later cleaning up. On their way back to the living room, Tynie and Bobby are stunned when Megan relents "I came down here in the middle of the night. To shut the TV off, because we all forgot. I didn't want anything to come out of that being on overnight. Well, anything that could be avoided." "Simple solution. From now on, when we use the entertainment center as a family, someone sets the sleep shut-down feature. By the way, thanks Megan." Tynie renders.

Sitting around one another, everyone kicks back, all their phones laid to an endtable near TreMarion. After a short time, TreMarion turns to Megan, imposing "I know Bobby said I go first, but I do not agree. Ladies are always first, so Megan, go ahead." Nodding, Megan leaves the room, going upstairs for a few moments, and then heading for the Jacuzzi. Separated from the family for about an hour, Megan returns, signaling a switch-out of sorts, between her and TreMarion. Taking his own hour alone, TreMarion uses the sauna instead of the Jacuzzi, assuring both are shut down before retreating for his guest room. While everyone else sat and chatted in the living room, TreMarion takes his time getting changed. As that time away from the others ended for the family elder, Tynie gets up and goes for the door. Answering it for a courier, she sends them on their way, after retrieving a package for Megan. Securing the home, Tynie delivers that to Megan, and again takes her seat. Opening it in front of everyone, Megan sees TreMarion come into the room from the corner of her eye.

The home-insurance check she was expecting is larger than she anticipated which surprised Megan. Pocketing it for now, Megan declares "What I have on me does not get contended with until after I see that judge. I do not want to make one trip to the bank, only to risk having to make another in quick succession." "Sis, I'd prefer it if Bobby secured that. I know you mean well for our relaxation, but judging by what you said, that's a serious check." Tynie prefers. Kissing her husband's cheek, Tynie sends Bobby over to Megan. In the time it takes Bobby to secure that check, his phone goes off, TreMarion bringing it to Tynie. Taking the ringing device out of the room, Tynie introduces herself when answering it. On the other end is a federal judge who needs to speak to Megan. "I'll get her on the line." Tynie ceases, delivering Bobby's phone to Megan.

"Take that in the kitchen. Trust me." Tynie says through her teeth. Complying, Megan handles the call at the kitchen bar, only to be stunned with the news. The federal judge that called can make it so Megan gets the monies from Shitbag's account, and all it will take is a written order. "Your Honor, if I gave you the address where I am right now, can you have that served here?" Megan ponders. Finding out he can make that happen, Megan provides Bobby's address. "I must warn you, it will take a couple hours." The judge warns. "That's fine, Your Honor. Thank you for making that last piece of closure so easy for me." Megan gratifies. "No trouble." The judge closes, both then hanging up.

Bringing Bobby's phone over to Tynie, Megan restates "Well, after the front door gets knocked on again, I have closure. Just a couple trips to a couple banks, one where I have to shove an order into people's faces, and it's done." "You're shitting me!" Tynie shrieks. "No. I just got the call. Actually, it was the one you just tried to field, Tynie." Megan counters. "Daddy, I love you. When that door's knocked on, and Megan gets that stuff, tell me you know what to do." Tynie imposes. "Sure do." TreMarion verifies. "Wait. No more serious shit for a while?" Ty-Leah worries. "No more serious shit for a while. Just a couple trips out, like Megan said. If not today, then tomorrow." Bobby reclaims. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all cheer "Yay!" "Tomorrow baby, trust me. We need a respite from all that serious shit and going out." Tynie desires. "I couldn't have requested that better myself." Megan and TreMarion commend as one.

"Hey wait. Megan and I have had our relaxing time, why aren't you two?" TreMarion prods. "Daddy, that's an "after the front door gets knocked on again" thing. Bobby and I are spending time with the kids. As for the TV being used, not just yet. I want to give it several hours to cool down, because of what Megan did for us in the middle of the damn night." Tynie answers. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all cuddle up to Tynie and Bobby as best they can, Megan retaking her seat. Laying them out, Tynie and Bobby witness the kids getting comfortable.

An hour later, as the kids relax against the family's remaining couple, TreMarion answers the door. Getting served that order Megan spoke of, the process server is sent on her way. Securing the home, TreMarion delivers that order to it's rightful owner, and leaves the room. Soon after that, the court papers saying Megan has a courtdate are destroyed, TreMarion then making his way back to the couch. Sitting down, the family elder sees the children napping against Tynie and Bobby. Megan goes to move them, TreMarion muttering "Don't. Let them be."

Twenty minutes pass, then Megan catches the kids waking up. She and TreMarion care for them, affording Tynie and Bobby time to leave the living room. Heading for their room, the couple doesn't say anything, until that room's door is closed. Alone, Tynie moves in front of her husband, with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared Bobby, I have been since all this blew out. It's affecting us, even though we're trying to respect Megan with her being so vulnerable. I don't know what to do!" Tynie panics. Wrapping her tightly in his arms, Bobby debunks "It's not affecting us in the way you're thinking, beautiful. She got closure today. All she has to do is contend with a couple banks and it's done. Tomorrow, just like you asked for. Now, I know what you're thinking. This vacation didn't turn out at all like you expected, and that's true for all of us. Babe, all I can say to that is, after Megan contends with those banks tomorrow: we do our best to salvage the vacation. As for you and I, we're fine."

Looking into his eyes, Tynie's expression still reeks of fear, Bobby going in for a passionate kiss. Enjoying it, all the fear that nagged at Tynie dissipates. Slowly ending the kiss, Tynie's face lights right up, the two then changing for time in the sauna after that. Alone together in that room, the couple doesn't speak, rather they keep up the affections. Tynie's a bit of an intimate aggressor, Bobby readily following her lead, as those affections lead them to making wild love. Dominating in their sex, Tynie blows Bobby's mind, soon to receive the same in return. Surrendering to orgasm at the same time, Tynie and Bobby kiss softly. Panting as she regroups, Tynie's back is petted, Bobby holding her close. Calmed and yet still glowing, the couple shuts down the sauna. Heading back for their room, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby, both smiling more widely than they have in days. Re-entering their room then changing clothes again, they eventually make a way towards the others.

Diverting to make everyone's lunch, Tynie and Bobby also see TreMarion and Megan both watching the kids. Today's already half over, and aside from the one phone call, and one process server, nothing major has hit. Grateful for that, everyone in the house has a relaxed smile on their lips. When lunch is ready, Tynie aligns it to the kitchen bar, Bobby seeing a pained look on his wife's face. Giving her a pain med and a soda, Bobby then escorts Tynie to the couch. Looking Megan in the eyes, Tynie worries "Need to talk alone, sis?" Megan nods, TreMarion taking the kids towards the kitchen bar.

Getting off the couch, Tynie's lead to TreMarion's guest room by Megan, whom closes the door behind them. "Don't get me wrong, I'm honored by the offer you made for me and Cody to stay here past the vacation. I just feel like we'd be imposing, though. You and Bobby have already done so much for us. I don't know whether to take your offer and stay, or talk to Tre about staying with him. I don't want to ruin anyone's day, but I'm so confused." Megan discloses. "There's a happy medium here, sis. You're not imposing, and neither's sweets. We get that new order resolved tomorrow, you know what I mean. Then, we have the best vacation as a family as we can. Then, and only then, do you have a meeting with Daddy and Bobby. About living arrangements, beyond your staying here." Tynie counsels. "You're sure about this?" Megan concerns. "I'm absolutely certain. Now, clear your mind, and trust me." Tynie chides.

Nodding, Megan lets them out of that room, only to be lead in the direction of lunch by Tynie. Sitting beside her husband, Tynie pronounces "I'm saying this here and now. Daddy, after the vacation: you and Bobby, have a meeting with Megan. The reason for that meeting is to help her establish the first part of the new chapter in her life. She knows what the hell I mean by that. I'm not going into detail around Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior. I say after the vacation because Ty-Leah was right when she said we've had enough serious shit hit as it is. I think there's just one more piece of serious shit to contend with, but that can't be done until next week. Megan knows what the hell I mean by that, too."

Right when TreMarion tries to answer that, his phone goes off. Megan sets her plate aside, grabs that phone, and takes the call out of the room. Moments later, Megan learns that the people who torched her house were taken out in a riot at Riker's, which caused the courtdate for that to be cancelled. "Thank you for telling me." Megan closes, hanging up and heading back for her place on the couch.

As the others eat, Megan joins them, waiting to share in the news. Bobby and Tynie gather up the dishes from lunch, Megan dissenting "You two don't do that just yet. When Tynie said you and Tre are to meet with me after the vacation to help me start the new chapter in my life: she called it. Totally, and I just took that call." "No fucking way!" TreMarion exclaims. "Yep. Cody and I have freedom and closure." Megan applauds. "Guess again sis, we all have those." Tynie corrects. "In English?!" Cody dares. "Meaning, no more serious shit, if we can help it, while we're having this vacation. It's all over with now." Bobby clarifies.

With that said, he and Tynie clear from lunch, as the children cheer. Once more reclaiming their seats in the living room, the couple holds hands. "Son, I've decided. Tomorrow, when Megan goes to contend with that order, you know what I mean: I go with her. You, Tynie and the kids hang back here. I don't want Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior exposed to the kinds of assholes we tend to encounter at the bank. I'm trying to prevent it, and I'll just need access to your safe later." TreMarion notifies. "You have access to Bobby's safe at two times to handle that. Now to stash that order, and first thing in the morning, Daddy. As long as Bobby or I are awake when you come to the safe." Tynie amends. TreMarion nods, then acts on Tynie's decision, returning fifteen minutes later.

In Tynie's mind, enough time has passed, her going for the remote. Turning on the TV, something suitable for the kids is found, which soon enthralls them. Setting up the sleep feature for two hours from now, Tynie lays the remote down. Kicking back in the reclining section, Tynie's eyes close, Bobby watching over her. TreMarion and Megan break into all the TV watching to care for the kids, returning to the living room after a short while.

Once the couch is overtaken by everyone, no further discussions are had until the TV shuts itself off. Cody turns to face Tynie, wondering "Can I or Mama one pick the movie we go to in a couple days?" "Sweets, you didn't have to ask that. All you had to do is say you wanted to go out to the movies. Bobby'd see to it the movie theater is in a decent neighborhood. From there, we could go out together, and you could pick the movie right at the theater. Same with Megan, just not in the same day." Tynie considers. "Yes Cutie, Aunt Tynie's serious." Ty-Leah intrudes, seeing Cody's eyes get really big. Holding Ty-Leah, Cody ruminates "I just didn't want to be rude." "Ok. I'm going to settle that here and now. Cody, until you are told by Tynie or I one that you've done something we don't agree with, relax. The same goes for if you do something Dad doesn't agree with. Megan, what I'm telling Cody covers you. I don't want you two worried all the time about being rude, so until you're told you've done wrong, don't assume you have. When Tynie says I have something covered, she means it. The same goes for when I or Dad say we have something taken care of. Doesn't matter what it is, either." Bobby disciplines.

Junior looks at Bobby, and then at Tynie, then smiles, as Cody and Ty-Leah are sitting next to him. Ty-Leah whirls around in Cody's arms, kisses both his cheeks, and says "Trans-station: relax Cutie. I am." Kissing her cheeks in return, Cody promises "I will beauty." "That was so cute." Tynie beams. "Yeah, those two act like another couple I know." TreMarion jests. Tynie's face turns a sudden shade of red, Bobby's cheeks going crimson at the same time. "Yeah, and they know it, too!" Megan notices, pointing right at that pair. Junior turns to face Megan and TreMarion this time, seeing big smiles on their faces. Leaned back on the couch, everyone smiles, today turning out much better than most on this vacation.

Although today is already beyond half over, more than expected got resolved. Resuming their conversation, everyone begins to bask in the relaxed tone today now has. Laid up on the couch, Tynie clenches Bobby's hand, as another pain jolt rushes through her. TreMarion deems that a cue, as does Megan, both heading off to gather drinks for everyone. Serving them, TreMarion extolls "Son, Tynie's pushed herself enough on that cast these past few days. I am not comfortable with her healing being set back, when I can just as easily make dinner." Providing his wife a pain med, Bobby nearly protests. Taking that pill, Tynie grumbles "You are not my servant Daddy." Reclaiming their seats, Megan and TreMarion don't say anything to that.

Silently having their drinks, Tynie and Bobby clear from them. Making dinner at the same time, those two see Megan and TreMarion take the kids to get bathed. At the time they all return, Tynie and Bobby are just then laying dinner out to the kitchen bar. Seeing as much from the corner of his eye, TreMarion leads Megan and the kids towards it. Gathering their shares, yet again another trip to the living room is made. This time though, when the meal ends, Megan and TreMarion clean up. Afforded a chance to take her diabetic pill, Tynie does, just before Bobby stashes both pill bottles on him.

Holstering his phone to her side, Tynie arises from the couch. Following her, Bobby situates the reclining section upright. TreMarion and Megan made it back to the couch without a word; they've now got the kids holding their hands. Walking as a group to tuck the kids in, nothing is said. Once all three children are tucked in, hugged and kissed, the adults exit that room. Exchanging brief hugs amongst themselves, the adults disperse to separate parts of the home.

Megan's on her way to the upstairs guest room, TreMarion's aiming for a shower, Tynie and Bobby trekking towards the master bedroom now. Arriving in, and closing the door to, their room, Bobby's surprised when Tynie rants "I cannot fucking believe this! I've told Daddy and Megan time and time again that I am not a Goddamned invalid! As for Megan, the only reason you and Daddy have that meeting with her when the vacation ends is to help her get her own place! She actually threatened to cut sweets' vacation short because she says she's an imposition! She claimed she'd rather move in with Daddy, and I don't know if he knows of that yet! I shit you not, Bobby! She basically told me so before we had dinner! Ugh, I swear to God, if they piss me off anymore… I'm beating their asses!" "No, you're not fighting them. I'll set them straight!" Bobby overrules. Walking with his wife to the beds' edge, Bobby's seething at the news.

Making sure Tynie's comfortable first; Bobby calls TreMarion, whom answers on the second ring. "I've just gotten some angering word, Dad. Part of it involves your house. Tynie didn't want it discussed in front of the kids. Evidently, Megan and Tynie talked alone earlier. What my wife learned is very disconcerting. Apparently, Megan thought about moving in with you, and cutting Cody's vacation very short in the process. The reason Tynie said you and I are to meet with Megan at our vacation' s end is to help Megan get her own place. From what Tynie told me that was the ONLY way Megan would stay here long enough to finish the family vacation! Megan also dishonored Tynie and me both by saying she's an imposition, and that she'd prefer to live with you. I don't know if you knew of this yet, but I'm pissed because Tynie and I never once accused Megan of imposing! Not only that, but I do not appreciate you and Megan treating Tynie like she's and invalid. It best stop now, from both of you." Bobby addresses. "You and Tynie have every right to be upset by what Megan said. I didn't have any idea about Megan preferring to live in my house, until just now. As for my treating Tynie like she's an invalid, that was not my intention. I swear. I'll have a talk with Megan if you'd like." TreMarion resolves. "No Dad, Megan hears this from me!" Bobby snarls. Conceding to Bobby's wishes, TreMarion and he exchange love and hang up.

Calling Megan's phone, Bobby demands "You need to listen to me right now! You are not, nor have you ever been, an imposition on our home! Dad knows of your idea regarding moving in with him, I told him before I called you. I also found out your inclination to move in with Dad was news to him! I know that Tynie didn't want this discussed in front of the kids. Oh and you BEST stop treating my wife like she's an invalid. You forget, Tynie doesn't hide SHIT from me! What Tynie arranged between Dad and I to help get you your own place only happens if you agree to all of my demands! If you don't, then I'm out of the deal!" "Alright Bobby, you got it." Megan forfeits. "Good." Bobby growls, hanging up.

Watching him charge the phone, and line up her pill bottles beside it, Tynie praises "Honey, that was phenomenal!" Turning to face her, Bobby emphasizes "Anything in the world, for you." Leaning to kiss him, Tynie grouses "Why can I now see Megan pulling sweets from the house when we're asleep?" "Ah, watch this." Bobby eludes, turning to get their phone. Calling TreMarion back, Bobby advises "Tynie and I now suspect Megan's going to pull Cody out of the house at any moment." "Oh no she's not! Son, you care for Tynie, I've got this!" TreMarion sneers. "Thanks Dad." Bobby gratifies, hanging up. Re-setting his phone to charge, Bobby evades "Problem solved." Wrapping her arms around him, Tynie peppers Bobby's face with kisses. When their lips meet, Bobby stops that trend, going in for a deep kiss.

As for TreMarion, he's now on the phone, with his guestroom door closed. Calling Megan, TreMarion denigrates "I do not appreciate hearing of plans that involve my home that were made without my knowledge or consent. I've also learned you intended to cut this family's vacation short to act on a plan that I didn't know of or consent to. Tynie and Bobby believe with everything they are that you're now about to permanently sever the relationship between Cody, Ty-Leah, Junior, myself, and those two. They also believe just as strongly that you're going to do all that severing while we're all asleep! Megan, I swear to Christ if you even try it: I'LL FILE FOR CUSTODY OF CODY AND HAVE YOU INCARCERATED! Shit, I may go ahead and file for custody of Cody anyway, with the information I got! You know full well Tynie and Bobby would NEVER lie to me about shit of THIS magnitude! You also know they have NO PROBLEM appearing in court for me! Oh, and you can EXPECT Bobby to FORBID Tynie from dealing with you alone from now on! Understood?!" "Completely." Megan forfeits. "Excellent. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight!" TreMarion barks, hanging up.

Before lying down yet again, the family elder makes sure the doors between his guestroom and the kids' room are both wide open. Texting Bobby on his way back to bed, TreMarion sends "Megan has been alerted not to deal with Tynie alone. I alleged I had consent to claim that on your name. She also knows what she stands to lose if she fails to comply. Love you. Goodnight." Hearing the text alert go off, Bobby pulls the phone from the charger, reading that text aloud. "Dad, when YOU need access to my safe in the morning, text me. Megan is NOT allowed in the master bedroom. Other than that, you DID have consent to claim what you did about Tynie and Megan interacting alone. Love you. Goodnight." Bobby replies. .

Receiving that, TreMarion sits up and locks the message to his phone. With his wife in his arms, Bobby runs his left hand down Tynie's spine, as she forecasts "Yeah, after this shit, I'm going to need emergencies-only clearance to drive. I cannot shake this sense that Megan's going to rebel against you and Daddy to the point where Daddy files for custody of sweets. Child welfare like that is always an emergency to me, and you know this." "Hang on babe. Let me tell Dad." Bobby falters, going for his phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby forewarns "Dad, your consent to access my safe is delayed. I'm getting Tynie emergency-only consent to drive from Dr. Kym before you even bother taking Megan to the bank. If she bitches about that, Tynie and I will assist you in filing for custody of Cody. We are deeming Megan bitching about my changed decision as a MAJOR trigger against Cody's welfare. In that event, the arrangement to assist Megan in obtaining her own place is VOIDED. One more thing Dad, don't tell her this until morning."

"You lead, I'll follow, son. Permission to have that emergency-only driving consent faxed here, at this hour?" TreMarion proposes. "Granted." Bobby pardons. "Excellent. I'll have it on me until I meet you in the morning." TreMarion provisions. Exchanging love, they hang up. Dr. Kym is called at his office, which transfers the call to his home on the third ring. Explaining everything that just happened, TreMarion advises "I have the consent to seek this out, doc. As soon as possible, it's urgent; I need you to fax emergencies-only consent for Tynie to drive. The situation involves a child's welfare." "Give me five minutes, and she's got it!" Dr. Kym reacts. "It'll take me that long to get to Bobby's fax machine anyway. I'm to have that fax on me until morning." TreMarion notifies, both men hanging up. Taking his time, the family elder makes a way towards Bobby's fax machine. Obtaining the fax from Dr. Kym, the family elder retraces his steps back to the guestroom he'd been using.

Anchoring the fax with his phone charger, TreMarion texts Bobby saying "It's on me now. Goodnight, you two." Bobby again releases half the hold on his wife, reading that text, he replies "Goodnight Dad, thanks." "However you want Megan dealt with from here on out gorgeous, you've got. Lead the way. I'll follow. I bet my ass Daddy will, too!" Tynie gambles. "He already told me he would, sweetheart. You've got it." Bobby avows. Leaning up from her laid out pose, Tynie brings her lips closer to Bobby's, kissing him again, deeply. While they enjoy that kiss, TreMarion sleeps soundly, as do the kids, Megan awake and thinking. Recalling everything that has happened these past several days, and just who has been on her side, Megan realizes she's seriously fucked up. After a while, Megan silently resolves to do whatever it takes to keep the other adults happy, and it's then she starts to fall asleep. Tynie and Bobby ended their most recent kiss, her head resting on his chest, his left arm around her. Tossing the covers over them both with his right, Bobby swears "Ti Amo, luscious." "Ti Amo, sexy." Tynie vows back. Laid back in that pose, after those vows are said, the couple succumbs to slumber.

* * *

><p>Megan did do Tynie and Bobby a favor in the middle of the night, but it's her statement that cut today's peace to shreds. Although a judge's order and a jail riot afforded Megan and Cody freedom with closure, it's what Tynie found out when she and Megan spoke alone that changed everything.<p>

Not for the better either, because of the details Bobby and TreMarion learned. Honored by the fact Tynie didn't let them know with the kids around, those two men still ended today on an angering note. Yes, TreMarion will still take Megan to the bank tomorrow. However, that's going to be delayed, and Megan doesn't know that yet. After having several later-evening phone calls both made and received, TreMarion now possesses a fax meant for Tynie, that came straight from Dr. Kym. Admittedly it is one he wished wasn't needed, but now is here. Bobby's taking the lead on how the adults encounter Megan from now on, TreMarion and Tynie both left waiting for cues. Originally planning to have Bobby and TreMarion help Megan get herself a new home, now Tynie's left waiting things out.

Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior don't know any of that, but Megan was clued in on some of it. According to Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion, another thing Megan knows now… she deserves until, or unless, she can prove otherwise. That one thing is, Megan's basically walking on some:

Very Fine Lines…..


	243. Ch 243

Title: Trying a New Tack….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

TreMarion's up before anyone else the next morning, still angry as hell at Megan. Looking in on the kids, he sees that Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are sleeping soundly. With that fax he woke Dr. Kym for anchored under his phone charger; the family elder deftly grabs and holsters his phone. Heading right for the coffee pot, TreMarion both wonders about, and loathes, what could come down the pike next. Tynie and Bobby wake next, her before him, neither smiling. Kissing first thing, the two try to brighten each other's moods. It works, Tynie staring into Bobby's eyes as she swears "Ti Amo, sexy." Gazing back into her eyes, Bobby vows "Ti amo, beautiful." Smiling for a moment, the two get out of bed, Tynie first. Gathering their phone and her two pill bottles, Bobby's surprised when his wife takes those from him. "No gorgeous, you're not my packhorse, you're my honey." Tynie scolds, in a bit of a flirtatious voice. Planting all of that on herself, Bobby slides his arm around her waist, and then the two walk out of the master bedroom.

"You know, I was thinking. We never use either mini-fridge these days, so what's the point in keeping them?" Tynie ponders. "That's true. I say we wait and see how today goes with certain people, and I'll talk to Dad about helping me rid of those mini-fridges. Sorry babe, but I'm not comfortable with you lifting those on that cast." Bobby replies. Accepting that, Tynie's lead to the kitchen bar, TreMarion then serving them both coffees. Repeating what he and Tynie just discussed, Bobby's stopped when the family elder overrules "We deal with those later, son. On that situation, you follow, I lead." "That's fair, honey." Tynie compels, Bobby nodding as he takes a seat beside his wife.

The kids are still asleep, and so is Megan, those three adults being the only ones awake in the entire house. "I swear to God, if Megan tries to kiss my ass, Bobby's ass, or your ass Daddy: fuck her I'LL file for custody of sweets! I've tried to put this out of my mind, and see how today goes, but there's a cycle re-emerging here. AGAIN! I don't know what it is that causes us to be thrown into these damn cycles, but I do know this. It's not exactly difficult for me to stare down a judge and use those cycles to get custody of sweets. Nor would it be hard for me to stare down a different judge to lock Megan out of every dime this family has. You know what Daddy? Before you go to the bank, call and demand a manager. When you do, put my ass on the phone with them. Trust me." Tynie demonizes. "Better yet Dad, do it now. I know EXACTLY where Tynie's going with this." Bobby amends.

Curtly nodding, TreMarion's on the phone with their bank. Demanding a manager, the family elder puts Tynie on the line, who's only on hold a matter of ten minutes. "Listen, my name is Tynie Goren. Here's the deal. I've just received word that Megan Logan is already conspiring to exploit a child. Her son Cody, and according to my confidential informant, her motive is: access to entirely wipe out his trust fund. I need you to fax me papers that lock her out of that trust. Immediately, or else I tell the feds you were in on that conspiracy. I'll have those filled out and faxed to you as soon as I get them. If you try to alter or contest how I have those filled out: you guessed it, the feds get contacted. Oh, and testing me on this… not a good idea." Tynie threatens, providing Bobby's fax number afterwards. That manager's boss monitored the call, and intervenes "Do as she demands! Those are SERIOUS charges!"

"Oh. Whoever the hell just said that, thank you. By the way, Megan Logan will be in one of your branches today. This information CANNOT be released to her, because if it is, according to my confidential informant: the child's life would be in grave danger! Matter of fact, there's already a high chance that I personally will be filing for custody of the child by Tuesday!" Tynie warns. "We'll see to it that none of this information gets released to Megan Logan, Tynie. It'll take me about ten minutes to get those papers faxed to you though." The manager's boss worries. "That, is a waiting period I will accept." Tynie retorts. Ending the call on that note, Tynie forfeits TreMarion's phone to him. Bobby sits next to his wife, sipping his coffee while smiling proudly.

"I may not be a lawyer anymore, but I am the wife of a retired cop. Technically that makes my ass a mandated reporter. Since there was already suspicion of the conspiracies and exploitations that I claimed, I'm cleared. I know I already have you and Bobby more-than-willing to testify in open court, Daddy." Tynie insures.

"She's right. She's also totally in the clear. Dr. Kym faxed me two papers last night, son. That happened after the phone calls between you, me, and Megan. I woke the man up to get those faxes, also. One was Tynie's emergencies-only consent to drive; the other was a list of what CPS considers child abuse. Everything she just claimed to that banker is covered on that list. I'll provide it to you if you'd like, son." TreMarion defends. "Dad, if you would, get those faxes my beautiful wife demanded from that banker. Then, get me the ones you spoke of." Bobby requests. "Better yet, Daddy. Copy the second one of Dr. Kym's faxes. Keep the copy for yourself, trust me." Tynie alters. "Let me finish my coffee, and I will." TreMarion falters. "Of course, Daddy." Tynie concretes.

Going back to her coffee, Tynie sees the family elder departing from the kitchen not even five minutes later. Gone for about fifteen minutes, TreMarion re-enters the kitchen, faxes and a pen in hand. Divvying up the faxes, the family elder provides Tynie with the ones needing filled out. "No babe, hand that all over to me." Bobby objects, his wife obeying. Filling out the trust related faxes, Tynie's named as the administrator in the event of Bobby's death, TreMarion heading to fax those back to the bank as soon as the ink dries. Left behind are the faxes from Dr. Kym, Tynie pocketing them, in case Megan comes downstairs.

"Babe, when Daddy gets back, send him to our safe. Then, I think we should wake Megan's ass up, so she can get that banking done. When I was on the phone to that banker: I sensed she's either gonna start kissing our asses or start shit." Tynie precludes. Kissing her shortly, Bobby counters "No babe, you've done enough. The rest is between me and Dad." Re-approaching the couple, TreMarion ponders "Do I have permission to get into your safe now, by chance?" Nodding, Bobby sees the family elder make his way to that area of the house. "Love you babe, but I think Daddy sensed the same things I did." Tynie assumes. Right when Bobby goes to answer that, Megan comes downstairs.

Glancing over her shoulder, Tynie sees Megan standing in the living room. Bobby nearly reads Megan the riot act, but his wife intervenes "No babe, don't warn her. Megan basically sidelined us with why you, Daddy, and she had those late-night teleconferences. Those same calls that caused Daddy to wake Dr. Kym to get me faxed in-emergencies-only consent to drive. I say we wait out how she is, and have our own conference. Not allowing her in the damn room when we do. During that conference, we will determine two things: One, how fast you toss her out on her ass. And two, how quickly either you, I, or Daddy files for permanent custody of sweets." "Frankly son, I'm damn compelled to agree to that plan." TreMarion commends.

"Megan, before you contest what you're overhearing, know this. Tynie is the lady of this house. What she or Bobby says, goes. You are a guest in this house, and after what you told Tynie yesterday: count your blessings on that one. Understood?" TreMarion reprimands, not getting an answer. Coming up on Tynie, TreMarion leans down and whispers "A word. Privately." "Babe, I've got to meet with Daddy to discuss his consents around here." Tynie alibies. Kissing her cheek, Bobby sends them both out of the room.

Heading to, and soon entering his guest room, TreMarion closes the door behind himself and Tynie. "You're about to be rather upset with me. The reason it took me so long in getting back to the kitchen was: I used your claims to the bank against Megan in a call to CPS. I have faxes on me that would pass muster in court for filing for custody of Cody. I'm sorry Tynie, I stepped all over your toes, but I had good motives." TreMarion apologizes. "I'm not upset with you, Daddy. I bet you anything that banker reported my claims to CPS anyway, which is likely why you got those faxes so damn fast." Tynie rebuts. "How the fuck did you know?!" TreMarion shrieks. "Daddy, the banker's boss said those are serious charges, the ones I made. I bet you anything when I threatened the feds on their asses, the bank's lawyers told them to report it to CPS." Tynie theorizes. "That makes sense." TreMarion realizes.

"Now Daddy, before you and Megan go to the bank, you're to make a return trip to Bobby's safe. Securing that latest slew of faxes until you, I and Bobby have that conference. Trust me." Tynie directs. Hugging Tynie with one arm, TreMarion opens the door with the other. Leaning his lips to her ear, TreMarion murmurs "I'll meet you in the living room." Nodding, Tynie sees Bobby in the kids' room, heading right for that small group herself. Gathering the kids, and taking them to the restroom, the couple doesn't say anything.

Escorting the children to the couch, Tynie mock-remembers "Megan, Daddy does not want you touching his SUV, nor does Bobby. I have, on my person, consent to drive in emergencies. Daddy's SUV has the carseats, and with my cast, I am forbidden from transferring them out of that vehicle. You are to take YOUR SUV to the bank, and have Daddy with you. We are to be able to contact Daddy the entire time you are gone. You forget, Daddy, Bobby, and I do not believe in cellphone driving. Oh, and Daddy refuses to drive your SUV since he's refusing to allow you to touch his. Frankly, I think that's fair as hell." "As do I, sugar." Bobby vouches.

TreMarion made it into the living room without a word, him noticing Megan's still not said anything just yet. "If it's alright with everyone, I'd like to make brunch. Tre's doing enough just by being willing to go to the banks with me. Especially since I don't know how long both those trips are going to take. As for everything else I've heard, I've not responded until now, because I didn't want to risk further upsetting anyone." Megan announces. "I'll allow it, on the catch that you're careful." Tynie conditions. Megan nods, then heads off to the kitchen. TreMarion's not-so-sure about Megan's tone and attitude, so he tails Megan into the kitchen.

"I know Tynie said she'll allow you to make brunch if you're careful, Megan. Thing is, I'm not alright with chancing anyone else having to go to an ER during this vacation. That's already happened once, and I'd rather not have it occur again." TreMarion chides. Megan relents "Honestly, I was surprised when Tynie didn't send anyone else in here with me. I should have guessed either you or Bobby would come in here on your own, especially for that reason."

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all overheard most of the latest conversations between the adults, Tynie covering "Kids, the reason you were able to hear what we've discussed so far is: it all traces back to people's safety, and how Bobby and I desire for private property to be respected. We allowed those talks to happen around you so you could hear the way we gauge the line between respecting private property and worrying too much. We permitted you three to be in range of those talks also to show you the way Bobby and I prefer concerns about people's safety being discussed." "That does make sense." Cody agrees. "Sure does." Ty-Leah and Junior follow, all three kids smiling. "Damn, she's good!" Megan whispers. "Definitely." TreMarion applauds, the two continuing with making brunch.

Again, Bobby's proudly smiling, the couple sitting so he's got the reclining section of the couch. The kids are between Tynie and Bobby, and now they're chatting away between themselves. Cody's holding Ty-Leah's hand, Junior reaching a hand to Tynie, fretting "Since you can't hold Uncle Bobby's hand right now." "Oh honey, no. You can hold my hand anytime we're together, you don't need to worry that way. We will tell you if you do or say something we disagree with." Tynie realigns. Junior holds his aunt's hand, smiling as he looks up at her.

Taking turns, TreMarion and Megan serve everyone, and then claim seats on the couch. Eating together, nobody says much, Tynie also taking a pain med. After the meal, Tynie and Bobby clear from the dishes, returning to the others when that's done. "Megan, I'm not trying to hijack how you deal with banks. If I was in your shoes, and I had that order: I'd resolve it first. Seriously, then I'd take care of that other banking matter. I say that because you don't know what kind of verification process you may encounter when resolving that order. I also don't believe that's something that needs to be said in further detail around the kids. Not only that, Bobby and I both object to the kids being out while you do that. Nothing against you and Daddy, but for all any of us adults know, somewhere along the lines of you resolving those matters: shit could hit that you or Daddy don't see coming. I'd rather not expose the children to that chance. Nor is Bobby alright with taking that risk, before you ask." Tynie counsels. "That is some very sound advice, Megan." TreMarion sanctions.

"Frankly, I was just going to ask how one of you would recommend that all be dealt with. I've never had orders involving a bank before, honest." Megan confesses. "We believe you on that, Megan." Bobby responds. Nodding, Megan goes to hug the kids, whom hug her right back, TreMarion following her lead. Before leaving the house, Megan grabs her SUV keys, TreMarion obliging "I'll keep you two posted." "Alright, be safe you two." Tynie worries, Megan and TreMarion nodding before they leave the house. Securing it behind them, those two head out for the banks, them leaving Tynie and Bobby with the kids. Putting something on the TV for the children to watch, Bobby also sets the sleep shut-down feature. Ten minutes into the kids' watching TV, Bobby's phone goes off, Tynie taking it out of the room. "Daddy, is everything OK?!" Tynie panics. "Yes, everything's fine. I was just calling to let you know that after the banking matters, Megan's got to take her SUV in to a shop. It's not sounding right." TreMarion cautions. "Fuck that, Daddy. You get that SUV into a shop now. I'll have Bobby wrangle up the kids. Just call and tell me where you are when you get there!" Tynie rescinds. "Alright." TreMarion folds, both then hang up. "Babe, get the kids ready! There's a plan change! I'll explain before we get to Daddy's SUV!" Tynie hollers, holstering Bobby's phone. Shutting down the TV, Bobby complies, his wife making her way back to the living room.

"Kids, sorry about that. We have to go out after all, it's important. Megan's SUV isn't acting right. It damn near stranded her and Papa. Your Uncle Bobby's going to get you three into Papa's SUV. I'm going to be driving." Tynie regrets. Hearing that, Bobby hustles the kids out the door, Tynie locking up. Retaining her plan, Tynie actually changes the part where only Bobby gets the kids into the vehicle. "Babe, like I said. I'm driving. Daddy's going to call back, and when he does, you need to tell me where he and Megan are." Tynie reissues. "You got it!" Bobby chimes, the two then hustling into TreMarion's SUV, after all the other doors are secured. Taking his phone off Tynie's side, Bobby times that well, the family elder calling to say what shop Megan's SUV is at. "Dad, I know right where that is. We're on our way." Bobby affirms, hanging up. Directing his wife on how to get there, Bobby's mind is now racing with worries. Parking, Tynie and Bobby get the kids out of TreMarion's SUV, and head on towards the family elder and Megan.

Turning around on her casted foot, Tynie sees a mechanic coming really close to Megan. TreMarion takes charge of the situation, treating that mechanic like a drunken insubordinate Marine recruit. The repairs to Megan's SUV are simple, and that mechanic nearly scammed several hundred dollars from Megan, until TreMarion stepped in. "Megan, I heard from Daddy. Thought you two were gonna be stranded. Used my emergencies-only consent to drive, barked at Bobby. The whole Goddamned nine." Tynie recaps. "We were almost stranded, Tynie. You did no wrong whatsoever. We're going to be here a little while though." TreMarion interrupts. "Bobby, one request. When this shit gets fixed, don't let Tynie use those emergency consents to drive you guys back to the house." Megan wishes. "I won't." Bobby promises. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior stuck close to Tynie and Bobby that whole time, Tynie looking down at them.

Approaching Megan from behind, TreMarion requests "I need to speak to you alone for a moment." Turning around and nodding, Megan's lead away from the others by the family elder. "I told them there's an issue with your bank card, that we were on the way to fixing when this happened. I'm considered the guarantor for these repairs, but it was either that, or watch you get scammed for several hundred dollars by newfuck over there." TreMarion relives, pointing to the mechanic he'd had issues with. "Tre, you do realize that you and I will be discussing your repayment in much more private settings, in light of my bankcard issue... right?" Megan implores. "Daddy, you want me to jump newfuck's shit?" Tynie offers. "Not this time, Tynie. I have a plan that I'll discuss with you later." TreMarion refuses. Tynie nods, everyone then waiting for Megan's SUV to be fixed. Not delayed long, they all head out, TreMarion paying with his bank card, advising "By the way Megan, Tynie's not the only one I'm due to have a meeting over beers with later."

Leaving that shop together, Bobby turns to TreMarion, overruling "Dad, check your bank balance. Sooner as opposed to later. Tell me you know what to do from there." "Excellent call, son." TreMarion approves. Re-entering their SUV's, Bobby takes TreMarion's back to their house, as Megan drives on to the banks. Pulling off to tank up TreMarion's SUV, Bobby and Tynie take the kids in to the restroom as well. Overhearing an elder plan to go to the shop she'd just left, Tynie warns "No. They've got a new bastard that will fiscally extort the holy shit out of you. That damn near happened to my father twenty minutes ago, I was there. Get the word out to everyone you know. By the way, if anyone asks, tell them: Tynie Goren is where you heard this from." "Oh dear. Will do." The elder gasps, Tynie and Bobby reconvening outside the restrooms with the kids.

Paying for their gas and departing, Bobby resumes their travels back to the house. Taking another call from TreMarion, Tynie learns Bobby's advice was off…. This time. "Daddy, I've run my mouth. Told an elder what happened to you and Megan back there. I did that while Bobby insisted on tanking up your SUV, because you had less than a third of a tank. That elder, and I didn't get her name, swore to me she'd run her mouth. Daddy, we are NEVER going THERE again. Thank God you weren't overcharged!" Tynie admits. "Very nicely done, both of you. I'll see you back at the house." TreMarion closes, both then hanging up. True to what TreMarion was just told, the elder does "run her mouth." In fact, Tynie is quoted, and her name cited, every time that elder speaks against that auto shop. Going about her day, the elder is grateful for Tynie's warning.

Arriving back home, Tynie and Bobby get the kids inside, with her locking up behind everyone. Situating the kids on the couch, Bobby insists that his wife take the reclining section. Tynie does, leaning back; she releases "I didn't want Daddy to know that my driving that way hurt my cast. Thank God I'm only allowed to drive in emergencies." Bobby hustles to get his wife a pain med, also serving the kids something to drink. Cody does something Bobby didn't expect, setting his drink down; the child goes for the remotes. Handing them over to Tynie, Cody intends "You pick something for us to watch." "Ok, I will." Tynie agrees, settling on a show suited for children. Taking her pill, as they all have drinks together, Tynie doesn't say anything else. Clearing from it all, Bobby's mind is back to worrying, this time over his wife. On his way back to the couch, Bobby witnesses Tynie take another call from TreMarion. "You were mistaken about verification processes, Tynie. The order is being resolved as we speak. Megan and I should be at your place within the next couple hours." TreMarion informs. "Alright Daddy, be safe." Tynie reacts, both hanging up. Holstering the phones they used, Tynie relaxes while TreMarion watches over Megan getting those funds as was ordered by the federal judge.

True to his prediction, after the order is resolved, Megan's insurance check and deposit only take a couple hours. "I need you to do a thousand dollar withdrawal from my savings. Tre here just paid for my SUV to get fixed, and that's what the bill came to. I promised him that I'd pay him back the second after my banking matters were taken care of. I'm trying to be a woman of my word." Megan directs the first teller she approaches. Calling a manager over, the teller complies, the manager and TreMarion witnessing the withdrawal. "She's new here, and wasn't trained that it's alright for withdrawals less than five grand to be done without a manager present." The manager explains. "I wasn't upset by her calling you over here." Megan rescinds. Taking the bank envelope from that teller, Megan hands it over to TreMarion in front of both the teller and manager. "Like she said, she was trying to be a woman of her word." TreMarion chides, him and Megan then leaving.

Pocketing the envelope on his way out, TreMarion turns to Megan, overruling "I would rather it be me behind the wheel of your SUV right now. I got word that the repair is not to be trusted much." Surrendering her keys, Megan confesses "I figured that when Tynie offered to jump that newfuck's shit in front of Christ and everyone." Heading for, and later entering Megan's SUV, the duo travels back to Tynie's.

By the time they make it back, the TV's off again, and the kids are napping. Entering the home, Megan secures it behind TreMarion, both keeping as quiet as they can. Taking seats on the couch, those two don't speak up; Tynie's eyes closed as Bobby notices everything. Opening her eyes, Tynie looks across the room, seeing Megan and TreMarion are back. "To be bare-balls honest with you Megan, I'm half-tempted to advise you replace that damn SUV. I know it's extra upfront monies out of your pocket, but after the shit that hit at the auto-shop, it's the lesser of two evils. Tell me for the love of God you know what I am NOT saying right now." Tynie alerts. "I've been considering it since you used those consents to get Bobby and the kids out there so fast after Tre called. I don't want that done until the kids get at least a couple fun days, though. I figure, in that timeline, we can share SUV's, and not drive mine. Because of the events at the auto-shop and what I'm glad you're not saying right now." Megan configures. "That's reasonable." Bobby commends.

"That's settled, now we need to establish what situations are emergencies, so Tynie's not driving a lot on that cast." TreMarion admonishes. "Potential for any adult here to be stranded, to prevent a DWI, medical emergencies, call-outs from authorities or agents of our home security company. Oh, and if for some Godforsaken reason the Governor orders this: mass-evacuation of any kind." Tynie registers. "That works, too!" Megan cheers. Bobby praises "Honey, that was amazing!" "Eh, that was all just right off the top of my head." Tynie meekly reacts. "Son, I'll admit it. After Tynie said that about the security company, I'm tempted to have you go check my house." TreMarion relates.

"Babe, go. I know what Daddy's not saying right now." Tynie instructs. Kissing her cheek, Bobby nods, taking TreMarion's keys off the rack on his way out. "Tre, weren't we supposed to have your house cleaned out?" Megan recalls. "Yes, we've not researched anyone yet." TreMarion recalls. "Uh, yeah we have. I did that from my phone when you called Tynie from the auto-shop. I have a number for you to call." Megan corrects, providing that number. In moments, the family elder has it arranged for his house to get cleaned out while Bobby's on property. Also making it so TreMarion pays when he's billed, as well as having the bill delivered to Tynie's, the family elder hangs up. Calling to forewarn Bobby, TreMarion explains how all that came to be. "Thank her for me, will you Dad?" Bobby poses. "I'm on it now, son." TreMarion precludes, both then hanging up.

"Megan, one change to how you just pulled that off. Don't use your mobile web browser to do that, in fact, double-check your bank balance. Honey, some of those sites try to get you to pay for shit before any cleaning services are arranged. I'd prefer it if you asked to use my laptop for that, because those same mobile-versions of those sites are a bitch to navigate away from if you see a menu demanding payment." Tynie prefers. "Oooh, good call!" TreMarion slurs, causing Megan to call the bank. Describing what she did and when, Megan repeats the warning Tynie gave. "The most recent transaction on your account was a thousand dollar withdrawal from savings. Everything else is in order." The bank agent restates, reading that straight from his system. "Oh good, thank you!" Megan gulps, hanging up.

Laying her phone down, Megan poses "Would it cost me anything to use your laptop? Say a down payment on your internet bill?" "The only way you'd be charged like that for using my laptop is if I had to take it in after you used it. You'd be liable for the entire tech-repair bill." Tynie notifies. "Very fair." Megan deems. Looking Megan dead-on in the eyes, Tynie wonders "Do you, feel relieved now, that everything's closed?" "Yes. I didn't expect the resolutions to be so easy, either." Megan answers. "I believe that." TreMarion assents. "Yeah, I do too." Tynie confirms.

The kids wake up, Megan and TreMarion caring for them, Tynie laid up on the couch. Bobby's gone for a couple hours, not checking the family elder's house until those cleaners are heading out. Discovering nothing out of the ordinary, Bobby sees them off the property. Twenty minutes later, Tynie gets off the couch, goes to the door, and fields the delivery of TreMarion's cleaning bill. Sending the company woman on her way, Tynie then sees Bobby come up to the door. Checking the bill over, Tynie brings her husband up to speed on what happened at their house.

Securing the home, Bobby takes that bill from his wife, saying "Yeah, he's not paying them. I had to treat those bastards like perpetrators heading to interrogation. I already called the company owner. He knows about this, and agrees with my decision." "Son, are you meaning to tell me?" TreMarion ponders, obtaining a curt nod. "Far as I fuckin' care, business for today is DONE!" Tynie frustratedly adjourns. Walking her back to the couch, Bobby reacts "She's not alone in wanting it that way, either." "Tre, on an unrelated topic. Would you teach me how to make a whiskey sour?" Megan wonders. "After the kids are situated on the couch, yes." TreMarion wavers. Assisting him with that, those two soon duck into the kitchen, with Tynie and Bobby again watching Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior.

Serving everyone, the kids get sodas, TreMarion and Megan reclaiming their seats. "What am I doing? My honey's had to work so much harder than I have today, this isn't right." Tynie reneges, giving up the reclining section of the couch. Switching places with Bobby, she smiles, leaning into his ear to purr "Now, that's better." Cody, Ty-Leah and Junior all stay where they were, Megan insistently clearing from the drinks when it's time.

TreMarion again follows Megan, when they meet up, he concerns "Tell me, why you are trying to be our servant." "Tre, I really fucked up last night. I don't want to fuck up again. Tynie's been really wise, and amazing today, and she's got that cast. I don't want her hurt worse, nor do I want any more stressful shit in this family. Not for at least a few days, anyway, because I know you have documents to overhaul. You know the ones I'm referring to. I'm trying so hard not to come off as a kiss ass, but still, to show my remorse." Megan alludes. "Those don't get touched until at least next week, Megan. I've thought about it, and I don't want this family having too much as possible matters of public record right now. As for the rest, just calm down. Like Tynie told the kids, you'll be notified if you do something we disagree with." TreMarion conveys. "I just don't want to lose the only people I have left!" Megan whimpers. "My God, is that what this is all really about?!" TreMarion freaks, holding her as soon as their hands are free. "Yes, Tre. I didn't want to pester you, but yes. I'm scared, I'm so scared." Megan sobs. "Tell me everything that's scaring you right now." TreMarion goads. Megan obeys, but does so in tears, alarming the family elder. "I know what to do from here, you try to calm down." TreMarion discourages. When Megan is calmed, the dishes are done, those two heading back for everyone else.

"Son, not to be a bother, but I need to have a word with you." TreMarion mandates. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie mutters "Go babe, tell me later." Leaving the couch, Bobby's not too long after brought into TreMarion's guest room. Closing the door, and repeating what Megan told him while crying, TreMarion stops. "This is the first time I'm hearing of any of that, Dad. I'm not sure if it's true or if it's Megan trying to cover her ass. Unless it affects the kids negatively, we drop everything we've threatened her with. I'm not about to chance us losing everything over Megan's ass." Bobby determines, the family elder soon after nodding. Stalling the discussion, those two head back for the living room. Making it back to his wife's side, Bobby witnesses TreMarion and Megan then taking the kids to ready for ending the day.

Waiting for the others to leave the room, Bobby eventually tells Tynie everything TreMarion told him. "I don't know whether or not to believe her, honestly. Yes, I am a survivor of that shit, and it is hard to bring up. However babe, I hope you and Daddy have a plan, because I sense another damn cycle coming around." Tynie falters. Leaning over to kiss her, Bobby softly swears "We do." Throwing her arms around him, their kiss is deepened, the couple thoroughly basking in it. Melting into him for the first time in a while as the affection ends, Tynie worries "All these cycles have done is make it so hard for me to love on the man I adore."

Lifting her chin from his chest, Bobby vows "Beautiful, I know that's bothered you for a while. I've been upset by it myself, which is why from this moment on, nobody's going to stand in our way of sharing our love with each other. Yeah, we will have times where we have to curb it, like if we're around Dad or the kids. I will prove this to you, once and for all. Frankly, I don't care if our love offends Megan anymore. The only ones I'm concerned with the way we show our love offending, or being too much for, are: Dad and the kids." "Gorgeous, while you're proving that to me, what am I supposed to do? Prove it back?" Tynie interrogates. "No. You enjoy being as affectionate as you just were with me." Bobby alters. For his answer, Tynie reaches up, pets Bobby's cheek, and kisses him wildly. Slowly separating from this one, Tynie and Bobby's faces are both red, as the others file into the living room. Leaning back together, the family's remaining couple holds hands.

"Oh Daddy, I've been thinking. Those mini-fridges don't get messed with at this hour. I'd rather they be removed from this house when it's not dusk already." Tynie notions. "I was just about to advise that." TreMarion chuckles. Getting comfortable on the couch, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior sit between Tynie and the family elder this time. "I'll say this; nobody will need to make dinner. I ordered in; found a place across from Petri's that I'm giving one shot. That's it, one chance. They'll be here in less than an hour." TreMarion decrees. Tynie leans over, looking the kids dead-on in the eyes, she elicits "Now angels, the only reason I can see for us not having a family fun day out tomorrow is: bad weather. I love you, but there's no way in hell we're going out tomorrow if it's bad. I'd rather not check the weathercast for that, because the TV's been turned off and on quite a bit today. That's really bad for the set itself, and I don't want to take any unnecessary chances." "Hang out with Aunt Tynie and learn somethin!" Cody dubs, Ty-Leah and Junior repeating him.

"Let me let you angels in on a little secret. I feel the same way when I learn from your Papa or Uncle Bobby. It's not a bad thing, though." Tynie discloses. With Tynie and the kids exchanging smiles, that short conversation is closed. Looking up at Megan, Tynie reprimands "I know Daddy said nobody goes into the kitchen. Megan, if you elect to get us drinks, you will have back-up. What I said to the kids about unnecessary chances doesn't just cover bad weather. If you get my point." "Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior, before you worry, that's a rule that covers all of us adults. Your Aunt Tynie used me as an example because I tried to do that alone a bit ago, and she disagreed with that. I see her point, because that really isn't safe." Megan translates. "Nicely done, Megan." Bobby approves. TreMarion looks around the room, and then gets up to answer the door.

"I may be overstepping bounds here, but I refuse to have anyone try to carry in ordered meals alone. To me, that's unsafe for reasons that are not wise to go into detail on in front of the kids." Megan presumes, following the family elder. "Good call!" Tynie cheers, knowing what wasn't said. Locking the house behind TreMarion, Megan takes half the ordered meal into her hands. Bringing it over to the others, those two divert to make drinks. Leaning forward, Tynie desists "Kids, sit back. I'm checking some things." Not even three minutes later, Tynie yells "Daddy, contest the charges to your bank card! Bobby's throwin' this shit out! I'll explain why later!" "On it!" TreMarion hollers, going for his phone. Keeping to his wife's latest plan, Bobby throws out the meal, and takes the garbage cans to the road. Coming back inside, Bobby heads right for the kitchen, washing up before making his way back to Tynie's side. Leaning his lips to Tynie's ear, Bobby mumbles "Excellent call, by the way." "When I can, I will." Tynie replies. Off the phone with the bank, TreMarion and Megan wind up making dinner anyhow, the family elder bellowing "Thanks Tynie, I owe ya a beer!" "Tomorrow Daddy, I'm too close to taking my diabetic pill for that." Tynie reminds.

"What was wrong with that food, anyway?" Ty-Leah poses. "Angel, I learned how to check that from your Uncle Bobby. What I found on that food is something so unspeakable that I refuse to actually explain it without written consent from Megan and Papa both. I also refuse to explain why your Uncle Bobby taught me how to check for that without those same written consents." Tynie evaluates. "I didn't like the sound of that." Megan concerns, having overheard Tynie's answer. "Megan, she's trying a new tack with the kids. Tynie doesn't want them exposed to unneeded stresses anymore. Nor does she want to go against what she believes you and I want discussed with the kids. Frankly, her seeking out our written consent before explaining certain things is damn commendable. You and I both know how some nosy fuckers out there are, and what kind of hellish cycles they bring to this family. Tynie's trying to prevent those, when it comes to anything involving the kids. Bobby's with her on this." TreMarion clarifies. Digesting his answer, Megan resolves "Honestly, she's right. It is time for a new tack to be taken, and not just with the kids. Please tell me you know what I mean by that one." "I do." TreMarion reclaims, the two then keeping eyes on dinner cooking on the stove.

The kids sit by Tynie and Bobby through all that, staring at the couple in awe. "Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior. Here's the thing, all we're trying to do is use a different way to lead you angels away from the evil, the stress, and the cycles of the outside world's greed. Yes, Papa and Megan are along for that ride, but that's because they also deserve what I and Bobby are trying to give you angels. Now, I'm not perfect, neither's your Uncle Bobby, Papa, or Megan. What we are though, is: more than willing to do whatever it is we can for you three to have a hell of a lot more relaxation than you've known in so long. We're not doing this to receive awestruck stares; we're doing it out of love." Tynie desists.

"Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie said Papa and Megan are going with us on a ride. We're not in a car, what gives?!" Ty-Leah queries. "Oh that, your Aunt Tynie didn't mean a literal car ride, honey. What she meant was, her and I doing our best to give you angels more peace and relaxation, covers Megan and Papa. Whenever, and however, we can make it happen." Bobby interprets.

"Babygirl, tell me. Why, when I speak, have you gotten confused lately?" Tynie asks. "I'm trying to learn, really fast. I want Cutie impressed by me, like Uncle Bobby is with you. Cutie's really smart, and I don't want him to think I'm not. I want Cutie to see I can understand stuff, I don't mean to get mixed up!" Ty-Leah unleashes. "Beauty, I am impressed by you. I have been since we first met. Aunt Tynie once said that we have time to learn from each other, and that's not a bad thing. Uncle Bobby once said that it's best for us not to rush and hustle, because it's not safe. Beauty, calm down, please. You really don't need to stress you that way. I didn't want Papa mad at me for talking that way, or I would have said this by now." Cody mediates.

"Trust me sweets, Papa won't be mad by that. All you're doing is talking with Ty-Leah, and using what you learn from us adults. That's what we adults intended, anyway." Tynie indemnifies. TreMarion had come into the room as that all was discussed, him intervening "Cody, your Aunt Tynie is not lying to you. The way you all just talked about that is exactly how I want it done, same with Megan. We just discussed it in the kitchen." Exhaling loudly, Tynie relaxes, Bobby and the kids following her lead. As that little meeting ended, TreMarion walks back into the kitchen, where he and Megan arrange dinner against the kitchen bar. "Thank you, Tre. I owe you a beer." Megan gratifies. "Like Tynie said, tomorrow." TreMarion reclaims.

Taking the kids by their hands, Tynie and Bobby lead them towards the meal, everyone getting their shares. Making one of the final trips to the living room for the day, everyone from Ty-Leah to Megan reclaims a seat on the couch. Eating in perpetual silence, Tynie takes her diabetic pill on a break from dinner, before Bobby makes sure both pill bottles are secured and on him. Holstering their phones, Tynie, Megan, and TreMarion return to the meal. Tynie and Bobby clear from dinner, as TreMarion and Megan have eyes on the kids. Not being away from the others for very long, the family soon regroups in the throughway leading to the kids' room. Tucking in all three children, hugs and kisses given them, the adults share hugs amongst themselves. Whispering love to TreMarion and Megan in that mix, the adults disperse. For TreMarion, after a shower and his phone is set to charge, he then goes to sleep. The day ends similarly for Megan, but with one difference. Once she cleans off and puts away the vibe, Megan goes to bed. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are all fast asleep by that time, today already over for them.

Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, are now in their room, closed off from the others. She's sitting on the beds' edge, him charging their phone and laying those pill bottles beside it. "Babe, I'm curious. What would you say to us making tonight one of more romantically passionate ones?" Tynie proposes. Arising from the bed, Bobby takes his wife's hands, pulling her from the edge of the mattress. Standing with Tynie in his arms, he begins softly kissing her lips, dragging that out into a deep-and-hot kiss. Swaying with her as they keep kissing, Bobby demonstrates his answer to that. Melting into him, Tynie's held tightly, their kisses descending in depth as she's rendered breathless. "Ti Amo, gorgeous." Tynie pants, Bobby sighing "Ti Amo, luscious."

Keeping her close in his arms, Bobby gazes down, seeing genuine happiness on Tynie's face. Flittering her eyes open, Tynie looks up, noticing the same contentment on her husband's face. From that stance on til the wee hours of the morning, Tynie and Bobby reclaim lost passionate and romantic time together. Closing that all out with slow-and-gentle lovemaking, as they bask in each other's afterglow, Tynie's cuddled up to Bobby. Laid back with his wife in his arms, for once in what seems like ages, Bobby slumbers at peace. Tynie's right at his side in those regards, the sleep she gets being just as relaxed for her.

* * *

><p>TreMarion woke in a foul mood, only to go to bed with many worries relieved. As for Megan, she learned from the others, and even told them some things. She doesn't know this, but what TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby were told by Megan is being questioned. There's a plan in place for that though, one where TreMarion and Bobby lead, Tynie follows. Papers were obtained, a trust was changed, and again the family encountered scammers. Three times today, which again displeased all of the adults. The first time was with Megan's SUV being repaired, then when TreMarion's house got cleaned, and lastly when dinner got ordered. Tynie even listed off what she deems worthy of being an emergency, since Dr. Kym faxed her consent to drive under urgent situations.<p>

Around that time, Tynie detested the cycles the family's repeatedly encountered. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior got educated, and in turn, demonstrated that they'd paid attention to the earlier lessons from the adults. Bobby swore it didn't matter if Megan gets offended by his and Tynie's demonstrating their love, Tynie agreeing to when those demonstrations are curbed. Only at times when the couple's around Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior and TreMarion will that happen. From now on, and Bobby made that crystal clear. In terms of how numerous other situations are taken on, TreMarion was right when he said the family's:

Trying a new tack….


	244. Ch 244

Title: Un-Breaking One Another's Hearts….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. The title of this chapter is inspired by the Toni Braxton song that got stuck in my head.

Nestled in Bobby's arms, with her head on his chest, Tynie doesn't have a care in the world. Waking after having shared in one of their more passionate and romantic nights in a good while, Tynie's delicate when she raises her head. One look in Bobby's eyes, and she knows, he's been awake and self-deprecating. Rolling over so her neck isn't craning in a painful pose, Tynie proposes "Tell me gorgeous, what is it?"

"You were so happy last night, happier than I've made you in so long, sweetheart. I know things got really rough, and we've had cycles of hell come our way, but that is no excuse. You're glowing, moreso now than I've seen from you in so long. I'm supposed to be your paradise, your dream, and up until last night: I really wasn't. I've been up for a while, watching over you, seeing how content you are. I don't know what happened, what made us not be romantic or passionate with each other. I know this; I will do whatever I have to for your happiness from last night to continue." Bobby answers.

"You know what, gorgeous? Why talk about it when we can be about it? Unless we're around Daddy or the kids, we be as passionate as we damnwell please. From there, we do our damnedest to make one another happy." Tynie conceives. Thinking for a literal moment, a devilish smile crosses Bobby's lips as he dares "Make your move." Crawling on top of him, Tynie distracts her husband with a kiss, petting his hair. Starting this kiss off gently, Tynie intensifies it, hoping to render Bobby speechless. Nipping each other's lower lips as the kiss slowly separates, Tynie's eyes light up when her husband smiles.

Laid on top of her husband, stretching herself across Bobby's body as best she can, Tynie begins hitting on him. Feeling his arms tightly abound her, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder, challenging "Show me what you got." Tucking her hair out of her eyes, Bobby starts flirting with his wife, whom loves every minute of it. Kissing again, Tynie's legs instinctively spread for Bobby, whom pulls his lips away as he asks "Is that what I've reduced our romances to?"

"No, my love. I-I just wanted to be ready for you. In case you needed to make love." Tynie returns, with tears in her eyes. "I see in your eyes that even though you said no, it's yes. Your answer alone speaks volumes to me. Tell me, what you want me to do to fix this." Bobby counters. Closing her legs, Tynie reaches out for her suitor, requesting "Just hold me for now. Promise me, soon, you and I will have a romantic night here. Alone. Then, unless we're around Daddy and the kids: join me in being affectionate and passionate." Bobby overrules "I won't just give you one romantic night, beautiful. As for the rest, you got it." Holding her closely, Bobby then feels tears hitting his chest, Tynie trembling and bawling from beneath him. "You're terrified, and you have been for so long. You've hidden it, to be there for me and everyone else. My God Tynie, I am so sorry." Bobby apologizes. "Are we going to make it?!" Tynie wails. "Shhhh, yes." Bobby whispers. "I don't have time for this, we have the family over!" Tynie freaks, trying to will away the tears.

"Ah. You leave that to me beautiful." Bobby rescinds, going for his phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby explains "Dad, Tynie and I won't be in the living room for a while. We don't want Megan or the children worried, so if they ask: Lie your ass off. That's right Dad, I want you to lie to Megan. As for why I'm asking you to lie to the children, it's because the nature of me and Tynie's conversation is something I know you don't want Ty-Leah and Junior exposed to until they're teenagers. Dad, I don't know how to tell you this. Tynie and I, our talk… it's about the deepest parts of our marriage. It wasn't really discussed because of outside situations, and we're not holding off on this conversation any longer."

"You come out to join us sometime today, that's all I ask. Beyond that, you've got it son." TreMarion counter-offers. "Daddy, we'll be out with you when Bobby and I are done talking." Tynie provides. "I heard her, son. Love you." TreMarion closes, receiving love back before the call's ended. Laying their phone down, Bobby looks at his wife, worried. "Sexy, you know what? Leave that damn thing where it is. If we miss calls, they'll hear on our voicemail that we're on vacation. If we need to use a phone bad enough, we can probably use Daddy's. Besides, HOW long has it been since we've NOT had a phone up our asses?" Tynie improvises.

Bringing his hand to her cheek, Bobby swears "I will do anything for you. Whatever you want babe, you get." "Hey, I've kept passion and romance from you! What am I supposed to do to make up for that?" Tynie asks. "You were following my lead. You were also doing your best to be there for the family. You, my stunningly beautiful wife, have not done wrong. I lead you to do what you've done, when it comes to you and I." Bobby defies. "You know what I think would be awesome right about now? Time, with my sexy honey, in the Jacuzzi. Or at least the Jacuzzi tub, just relaxing." Tynie names. Petting her cheek, Bobby's released from Tynie's embrace, only to scoop her into his arms. Charioting her to the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby doesn't set his wife down until it's time to set that up. Escorting her inside, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, and then whispers "I'll join you after I've shaved." Nodding, Tynie sits back, with a big smile on her face.

For TreMarion, after that call from Bobby, a plan forms in terms of how to tell the kids and Megan. Walking into the kitchen, the family elder is greeted by Megan, whom wonders "Everything alright, Tre?" "Yeah, Bobby called me. Said that Tynie's been on that cast quite a bit, walking around. He's having her lay back and relax in bed for a while. Apparently when I told you yesterday about not chancing ER visits, he thought that all the walking Tynie's done on that cast may bring us to having to take her back to the ER." TreMarion deceives. "I can see the logic in that, honestly. Tre, if it's ok with you, I'd prefer if we let the kids sleep in." Megan prefers. "I'll agree to that, on one condition. You take both our phones and put them in the living room. We're not answering, or using, those damn things near as much as we have been. I'll explain this to the kids, after they've slept in." TreMarion mandates, surrendering his phone.

Taking them to the desired location, Megan looks out the window, warning "Uh Tre, we're likely sticking around the house today anyhow. Look outside." Coming into the room himself, TreMarion glances outside, and determines "Yeah, we're sticking around here. I'll let Bobby know." Getting his phone, TreMarion texts Bobby "Son, the day's family plans are delayed. Megan spotted REALLY shitty weather coming right for us." Done shaving, Bobby hears the text alert go off, heading to check it. Reading what TreMarion sent, Bobby replies "Alright Dad." Retreating to be at Tynie's side, Bobby repeats "We're most likely staying around the house today, babe. Apparently Megan saw a storm coming right for us out the window." Trying to jump from the tub, Tynie's stopped when Bobby wraps his arms around her, and declines "No babe, Dad has this. Megan will help him, she's already started to." Feeling him tighten the embrace, Tynie wilts into it, conceding "Yes babe."

Holding her in the jets, Bobby and Tynie eventually relax for a short time. Exiting and shutting that tub down, she's whisked to her closet, dressing before Bobby does. Not delayed long, Tynie's soon in Bobby's arms, with her pill bottles on him. Carrying his wife all the way to the couch, Bobby lays Tynie into the reclining section. Taking a seat right by her, Bobby's gaze is laiden in concern. "Honey, I'm fine. If anything, I'm worried over you. You've not carried me that far in a while, and I really don't want any of us to wind up having to go to the emergency room." Tynie frets. "I'm alright. I don't blame you for that decision, either. Especially, with what looks like a pretty bad storm coming. I can see it from here, Megan was right to advise calling off the family plans for the day." Bobby ensures. Breathing deeply, Tynie smiles, with her husband following her. "I just called it like I saw it." Megan meekly intrudes. TreMarion nods, then he and Megan go to check on Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior.

Alone, Tynie faces Bobby, disclosing "Gorgeous, it was amazing of you to carry me across the house. However, I really am scared that you doing that too much will land my going with you to the ER. Please, don't discredit my fear on this one." "I won't, beautiful. Don't worry." Bobby soothes, feeling her hand slid into his. Leaning a bit forward, Tynie kisses Bobby, keeping it short-yet-passionate. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are all brought in to the room after that, Tynie and Bobby leaning back with them. "Kids, I'm sorry. Today's plans for us going out are called off, because there's a bad storm coming. I hate to say this, but don't get too comfy on this couch. There's a high chance we'll all be heading into Papa's guest room at any time." Tynie renders. "Actually Megan, that's not a bad idea. Help me with the kids?" TreMarion intervenes. Megan nods, the children going right towards her, TreMarion standing by. Tynie and Bobby both shrug, and then she's helped off the couch. Wrapping her arm around Bobby's waist, as the reclining section is set upright; Tynie's escorted to the family elder's guest room at her husband's side.

"I'm actually glad you guys left your phones in the living room. In fact, that's where I want those sons-of-bitches to stay until you're charging them. If they get damaged by the storm that's coming: we deal with it after the weather breaks. Shit, Bobby and I left our phone in our room, so why can't you two not have yours right by you for a while?" Tynie broadcasts. "You know something, Tre? Tynie's right." Megan realizes. Letting them all into his guest room, TreMarion leaves the door between that room and the kids' room open. Tynie' s situated on the bed, leaned up against the headboard, Bobby then helping with taking the kids to the restroom. Returning to TreMarion's guest room, Megan and the kids are seated on the bed, TreMarion sitting at the mattress's end. "Uncle Bobby, join us…" Ty-Leah goads, also patting her little hand on some free space on the bed. Coming to where her hand was, Bobby moves it and sits down. Tynie reaches behind herself, pulling the blanket out and tossing it over the kids. Megan re-adjusts it, instructing "You three stay under here."

Knowing Ty-Leah's scared of storms; Tynie lays out so she's as close to the kids as possible. Bobby slides down, wrapping his arm across three little sets of shoulders. "We've got you. Your Uncle Bobby's keeping you safe…" Tynie soothes. Just then, the storm starts to rage through, Tynie hearing thunder-crashes. Ty-Leah's scared, scooting as close to Bobby as she can, with Junior and Cody also holding her. "It's alright, beautiful. You're safe, we've got you." Bobby lulls. Tynie and Megan share a look, and then Tynie breaks into another lullaby, this one in hopes of calming the kids. It actually has another affect, when Tynie silences, Megan whispers "You did it, you calmed them. You actually put them to sleep." "Nicely done, Tynie. When this storm breaks, I'm checking the house. You're not stopping me." TreMarion murmurs. "You're right, Dad. Tynie isn't stopping you. I am." Bobby softly objects.

Pulling the covers away from the kids' faces, Tynie notices "Guys, look. Ty-Leah's all cuddled up between Bobby, Junior, and Cody. They look so comfy like that." "I don't get comfy until beauty's not scared anymore!" Cody chides, in his sleep. "Yeah! I don't get comfy either, until Ty-Leah's relaxed in this storm!" Junior exclaims, also while sleeping. "Sounds like those two have learned a lot off of you, Bobby." Megan teases. "Least they're learning from a damn good man. I, for one, am proud to have overheard that." TreMarion defends. "Papa's doing enough, Megan." Ty-Leah intends, her also asleep. "I did not mean to start that." Tynie laughs, ending the conversation.

The storm sticks around for an hour or so, Ty-Leah held as she was when that conversation ended. Megan and Tynie gently separate the children from Bobby, which frees him to get up, TreMarion clarifying "Kids, your Uncle Bobby's not done keeping you safe yet. What he has to do, he can't with you guys holding him in this bed." "Megan, you and Daddy…" Tynie starts. "No. Babe, you stay here too." Bobby overrides, leaning down to kiss her cheek before murmuring "I'll be safe, no worries." Nodding, Tynie sees her husband leave the room. Canvassing his home, Bobby looks outside again, noticing something ironic. Taking his SUV keys, Bobby goes outside to doublecheck, finding that the SUV with the most damage is actually the one they were going to replace anyway. His and TreMarion's SUV's have windows busted, but that's about it, Bobby mentally noting that as he heads inside. Securing the home, Bobby goes in the direction of the family.

Walking in to TreMarion's guest room, Bobby reports "No major damage to the house. Megan, your SUV definitely needs replaced. As for mine and Dad's, just some busted windows." "Bobby said that to further let Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior know they're safe. Now, we head for the living room. Anything you want to discuss regarding the SUV's is NOT to be done in the same room as the kids." Tynie commands. TreMarion leads them all from his guest room, advising "I wouldn't have allowed that to be discussed in front of the kids, either." With a nod, Bobby and Megan agree, everyone heading for the couch. Getting Tynie and the kids comfortable, Bobby requires "Megan, Dad, in the kitchen. A word." Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, honoring "Thanks babe."

Meeting in the kitchen, those three adults have a discussion, pertaining to their SUV's. "I don't know if I'm overstepping bounds here. I don't know how safe Tre's SUV will be after it gets that busted glass cleaned out. He does have to transport Ty-Leah and Junior in it, and we don't want any ER trips made. Bobby, I hate to say this, but the same worry covers your SUV." Megan reviles. "I'm going to call the car insurance. Have them send someone to do those repairs to your and my SUV's, son. If we're not happy with their work, we replace them. Megan's, I'm telling them to go ahead and total out." TreMarion devises. With another nod, Bobby and Megan see the family elder enacting his own plan. Turning to face Megan, Bobby recommends "Next time you have a worry like that, just mention it. We'll tell you if you've crossed any lines." Megan replies "I'll remember that."

Making the family's meal from there, Megan and Bobby are surprised when TreMarion comes up on them. Off the phone, TreMarion recaps "Well apparently our car insurance company doesn't send people out to repair cars after storms. They do, however, send people over with checks large enough to replace the vehicles. Someone will be by before day's end, with three checks of that nature. I told them if they send any tows, I sue. We deal with that on our terms, and I made that perfectly clear to them." Thanking TreMarion, Bobby sees the family elder retreat towards the couch. Telling Tynie what happened, TreMarion silences. "Daddy, I bet you anything the reason behind that is: the car insurance company got sick of paying for folks having those repairs done, only to turn around and wind up transferring the insurance policy to cover a new vehicle. They figure, cut out the middle-man, and just cut the damn checks." Tynie theorizes. "I suspected as much." TreMarion grumbles.

Soon serving everyone, Megan and Bobby find seats on the couch, the family then eating together. Right after the meal, Tynie takes a pain med. TreMarion and Tynie then conquer clean-up together, as Megan answers the door. "She has the power to accept everything you're here to deliver!" Tynie hollers, hoping whoever is outside heard that. Finished with cleanup, TreMarion brings Tynie to the door. "I saw you dick around with delivering those envelopes from my kitchen. I afforded Megan, who answered my door upon your arrival, the power to receive those! What part of surrender what you're here to deliver NOW or get your entire company SUED do you NOT understand?!" Tynie intimidates. "It won't take much for us to get those lawsuits started, either!" TreMarion warns, causing Megan to be immediately given those envelopes. "Get off this land and don't come back! I had the power to say that to you, too!" Megan snipes. On that note, the agent races from the scene, TreMarion, Megan, and Tynie all coming back inside.

Securing the house, Tynie instructs "Daddy, get me your phone. I have a newfuck's professional life to ruin." "No, you don't. I do." TreMarion rebukes. Walking back for the couch, Megan and Tynie don't contest that. Calling the insurance agent's office, TreMarion receives the hotline to the parent company's lawyer, as it was on the voicemail. Making a second call, the family elder gives a professionally damning statement against the insurance agent. "I had to witness my daughter threatening to sue just for us to receive what our agent said we were entitled to obtain! My daughter, Tynie Goren, is on a cast and had to break VERY STRICT doctor's orders on top of that!" TreMarion seethes. "Give me until this evening at 7, and you will have full resolution of this matter. I also need an address to have that delivered to you, TreMarion." The parent company's lawyer offers.

Providing Bobby's address, TreMarion conditions "When you're due to send that over, I need called on this line." Deeming that fair, the call is mutually ended, with TreMarion also taking a seat with the family. Laying his phone down, the family elder scowls, Tynie interpreting "Megan, honey. I'm taking the look on Daddy's face as a request. Drinks, for all of us, make Daddy's the strongest." Laying his phone down, TreMarion sees Bobby kiss Tynie's cheek. Megan follows Bobby into the kitchen, those two making drinks for everyone. Delivering those, Megan and Bobby reclaim their seats. "Megan, first chance you get, surrender those checks to Daddy. Daddy, don't go for Bobby's safe until we receive, shall I say: Total restitution." Tynie plots "Honey, no. You don't have to plan how that's going to be handled. Leave that to me." Bobby dissents.

Looking him in the eyes, Tynie nods, them all then returning to their drinks. Megan rises to clear from the glasses, as does TreMarion, leaving Tynie and Bobby with the kids. Just making it back to the family, TreMarion's detoured from joining them on the couch. His phone goes off, and the door's knocked on, within minutes of each other. Resolving why they were bothered again, TreMarion secures the house. "Dad, I need you to call us a cab. There's no way we'd all fit in Tynie's Jeep with the out-of-state plates. Matter of fact, while we're out, we're getting those changed over. From the point the cab arrives, I ask you all to follow my lead." Bobby requests. On his phone, TreMarion overhears Bobby plot "Megan, your phone stays here. We're using Dad's and Dad's alone while we're out. We shouldn't be gone too long. First, we cash those checks, then we replace those cars." "Counter-idea. We replace the SUV's, and another day, pump those checks into our bank account. Lord knows, now that the storm's gone, there's bound to be everyone and their damn mama at the bank with insurance checks. I'll bet my ass most of those people will be actin' like fucktards because they're stuck in line." Tynie counsels.

Hanging up his phone, TreMarion advises "Son, if Tynie didn't say it, I was going to. Cab will be here in thirty minutes." Staring Bobby in the eyes, Tynie smirks, Bobby leaning in for a kiss. While they're distracted by that affection, the kids are taken to the restroom by TreMarion and Megan. Separating from the kiss, Tynie apologizes "I'm so sorry baby; I didn't mean to upset you. I just blurted a sense that I had." "You did no wrong with that, honey." Bobby reassures. Gathering together, the family heads for the door, Tynie and Bobby being last. Assuring the reclining section of the couch is up; Bobby picks Tynie up into his arms again. Right as his wife breathed a protest, Bobby kissed her, in front of everyone. Resting her head on his shoulder when that ended, Tynie forewarns "Sweets, what you see your Uncle Bobby doing is a lesson that you don't get from him until you're a teenager. Same with you, Junior." "That's fair, Aunt Tynie." The kids resound as one. Seeing them all out, as the cab shows, TreMarion secures the home.

Heading for, and filling, the cab, they head off, TreMarion barking "Mack, you answer to ME. I, and my family, want taken straight to the nearest Jeep dealership. NOW!" Reporting that to dispatch, the cabbie hears "Do as he demands. Do not get us sued. You do not know who you apparently have already pissed off. If you do, it's your ass." Confirming that, the cabbie drives on, TreMarion constantly scowling at him. Arriving twenty minutes later, the cabbie hears from dispatch "Do not charge them. After they leave, come straight to the garage." Confirming that, the cabbie watches the family exit, Tynie slamming every cab door hard enough to actually shake the vehicle. "By the way Dad, you need to replace your phone holster. I caught it from dropping and breaking, I also used it." Bobby admits, handing over TreMarion's phone.

"Imagine the luck, babe. Our phone carrier has a new store right by this dealership. We can cover that in the same trip!" Tynie notices, pointing to the store. "We will cover it in the same trip, she means." Megan corrects. TreMarion nods, then they all begin traversing the car lot. Megan nearly goes for the used cars, Tynie hobbling in front of her, protesting "No dice in hell, sis. Turn around." Complying, they all turn towards the new cars. Ty-Leah demonstrates something they didn't see coming, leading TreMarion right to a platinum silver Jeep, squealing "It's pretty!" Junior follows his sister, TreMarion having Tynie, Bobby, and Megan tail him.

Reading what the Jeep has to offer, TreMarion kneels before his grandkids, describing "Kids, although this Jeep is pretty, it's not what I'm looking for. It's not got what I want." Shrugging and smiling, Ty-Leah and Junior try again, this time with a sandy-brown Jeep. Checking out the specifics of this Jeep, TreMarion applauds "Excellent taste in vehicles, Ty-Leah and Junior." Tynie sees Megan eyeing over a cherry-red version of that Jeep, only to whirl around and prefer the black one. Facing his wife, Bobby insists "Whatever one YOU want, honey." Out of the corner of her eye, Tynie spots a burgundy Jeep, leading her husband right to it. Doing her best to eye the entire vehicle over, from nose to tailpipe, Tynie decides "Yeah, I've found the right one for us, babe." A car salesman approaches them, Bobby intimidating "You go through me and me alone. There are three Jeeps we want, and we are not paying sticker price for them." Heading inside as a group, the family follows Bobby as the car-guy gets death-stares from Tynie. One-by-one, the Jeeps are purchased, and given temporary plates. "Get a load of this babe. There's an elder, minors, and me on a cast. This sack of shit actually expects us to endanger ourselves and risk being fuckin' robbed because he doesn't want to get off his ass and put those plates on cars we JUST fuckin' bought!" Tynie rants. Leaning over the desk, Bobby growls "I'm not afraid to kick your ass for that!" The dealership's GM overheard the exchange, providing "I will personally affix your plates. I will need to be able to reach you all in the coming days. This, as the woman with the cast put it sack of shit, has just been fired." "Call me Tynie, and I can give you my father's phone number. We're due to replace some phone holsters, and my father is the only one who brought his phone." Tynie alibies.

"Tynie, just let me investigate these car purchases, and you have a deal. Like I said, I just fired this man, and I investigate all car sales of fired salesmen. Before the customers plates are affixed or they leave." The GM counter-offers. Curtly nodding, Tynie watches the investigation, the GM overriding the deals. Giving the family better deals on every part of the Jeep purchases, the GM approaches Tynie. Receiving a pen, Tynie writes TreMarion's number to the back of a business card. Obtaining a separate card, Tynie pockets it, recounting "It goes against family policy to accept calls regarding, or remotely discuss the type of business you alluded to when you fired that sack of shit, while we're in public. You will be required to identify yourself every time you contact my father's line. Understood?" "Oh, completely." The GM confirms. Pocketing the card with TreMarion's number on it, that GM then goes out, and affixes all the plates, him returning twenty minutes later.

Seeing the family to their new Jeeps, the GM waits until they depart, then has that car-guy forcibly removed. Replacing all their phone holsters, TreMarion has Bobby and Megan check their bank balances, and then checks his own. Discovering they'd paid significantly less for the Jeeps than the car-guy intended, all three of those adults are shocked. "Y'all forgot, the GM investigated and fired that dude. He probably also got us more, shall I say, kickass deals." Tynie reminds. Considering that likely, they leave the phone store, and head back for Bobby's.

Arriving in the driveway a half hour later, Bobby leads them all to the garage, opening it. Allowing them to park there, Tynie's later whisked into the house. TreMarion calls the GM they'd dealt with, reporting "I've taken those events into consideration. I do not want my family pestered with anything that stems from that sack of shit being fired. Although my daughter Tynie spoke the truth about my being the only one with a phone on them, I've decided that the Jeeps we bought at your dealership will be our last encounter. Please immediately lose my contact information, because if you do not, you will be prosecuted." "Very well." The GM dubs, getting hung up on by TreMarion.

Sitting the kids on the couch, Megan rushes to secure the house. Tynie refuses the reclining section of the couch again, insisting Bobby take it. Wanting her happy, Bobby obliges, Tynie sitting beside him. "It was so cute when Ty-Leah chose a PLATINUM Jeep, called it pretty. I gotta say, the little woman has taste." Tynie beams. "Yeah, it was also cool when Aunt Tynie half-hopped to keep Mama from buyin' a used Jeep. Never seen that done before!" Cody remembers. "And you won't again, I know Bobby, he won't let her repeat that move." Megan declines, taking a seat. "No dice in hell, Aunt Tynie has a gazillion ways with foul language!" Junior reconsiders. "I should have seen that coming." Tynie chuckles. "I know we don't like it when Tynie takes charge, but I caught on to something. Back there, with the GM, he was afraid of her. He did what she wanted, and I saw terror in that man's eyes. No disrespect intended Tynie, but it was unfortunately the only way. Forgive us for capitalizing on a reputation you have that we swore had been retired." TreMarion ripostes.

"Daddy, you all didn't capitalize on a damn thing. Car guys are on a list of business types that scam and extort women and elders. I wanted that reputation, and dude's terror used to our advantage. It beats us being taken advantage of, and the REAL unfortunate thing is: greed is all over." Tynie discredits. "Trans-station, Uncle Bobby?" Ty-Leah craves. "Simple, you kids will be exposed to outside greed. We cannot prevent that, but we will teach you what business people not to trust. There is a list of those, like your Aunt Tynie said, who think certain groups are easy to target. By target, I mean try to bilk for money. How your Papa, and your Aunt Tynie, handled the latest ones is exactly how you three will be taught to. When you're teenagers, so when you're adults, you're less likely to be scammed." Bobby translates. "Until then, you'll see us do it." Megan adds. Cody then arises, taking Ty-Leah by the hand, leaving Junior on the couch.

"I know this seems upfront, but beauty, I hope for one thing. For us, to someday, be like Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby. Together, as a team, smart enough to handle all the greed and scams out there, without being targets." Cody proposes, pointing to Tynie and Bobby. "Cody, that is a serious vow…." Tynie gulps, tears lining her eyes. "Ohh my God…." Megan gasps. "Cutie, I'd like that. One thing, I want Junior smart like that, too. Someday, he'll have his one to be a team with." Ty-Leah corrects. Tynie's smiling and crying now, as is Megan, TreMarion interceding "On that note, a celebration is in order." Exchanging pecked kisses to each other's cheeks, Cody and Ty-Leah reclaim their seats on the couch.

"Thank you, sissy." Junior honors. "They've been around so much seriousness. They think they have to be serious…" Tynie sobs, her smile evaporating. "I know, and I'm sorry too, Tynie." Megan cries. "Ladies, you've misinterpreted what we all just saw. Yes, the kids have been around serious matters. Yes, that is upsetting. There is pride and happiness to be had in this, though. Ty-Leah, Cody, and in his own right, Junior, have all demonstrated maturity. They've handled it so much better than the kids we've been around when out in public. Trust me." TreMarion discredits, from the kitchen.

Wiping her tears, Megan discovers "Tre's got one hell of a point." Petting the tears off his wife's face, Bobby confesses "Dad said it better than I could." Calming, Megan goes to the kitchen, assisting TreMarion in preparing the meal for their "celebration." Delivering the meal, Megan and TreMarion witness the kids, Tynie and Bobby conversing. Ending their chat, as the family again regroups; their "celebration" meal is shared in, Tynie also taking her diabetic pill. Tynie's disallowed clean-up when it comes time for that, Bobby and TreMarion handling it. Once again convening in the living room, Tynie's kissed by her husband, left smiling after. Seated amongst the family, Bobby leans back, everyone glad that today's begun calming.

Today's pretty well over by now, only those checks to secure and the phones to re-holster stand in the way of all the business they wish to cover being attended to. TreMarion approaches Megan, then Bobby, handing over the envelopes which bear those checks. "I'll deal with this later, Dad. Why don't you and Megan switch off having "you" time?" Bobby overrides, pocketing those. Nodding, TreMarion turns to Megan, rephrasing Bobby's offer. Departing from the living room, Megan's gone for just under an hour, then TreMarion exits. Returning an hour and a half later, the family elder sees Tynie and Bobby gather up the kids.

Taking them to prepare for today's end, Tynie and Bobby join in Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody's conversation where appropriate. Again returning to the living room, the family's together as a group for a couple more hours. This time, when they leave that area, it's for the night. Tucking the children in, everything happens just as it did last night. Dispersing, Tynie's whisked into Bobby's arms, Megan and TreMarion simply heading for their rooms. Since they'd already showered and gotten off, TreMarion and Megan charge their phones while heading for bed. Laying their new holsters beside the phones themselves, those two consider today completed. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are sleeping soundly by the time Tynie and Bobby even make it to their room.

Eventually arriving there, Bobby kicks the door shut, his wife still in his arms. Whisking her all the way to the bed, the couple kisses with every one of Bobby's steps; stopping only after Tynie's laid down. Reached out for him still, Tynie's arms are kissed from wrists to shoulders, Bobby softly promising "I'll be back." Giggling and nodding, Tynie awaits her husband, wearing the broadest smile she has all day. Being gone from her side for ten minutes, Bobby self-diverts to charge their phone and lay her pill bottles beside it. Crouched on the bare edge of the bed, Bobby's surprised when Tynie slithers over to give him more room. "You've been… Oh my God, Bobby. It's…. indescribable." Tynie commends. "I mean this, I've only just begun." Bobby emphatically vows, staring her dead-on in the eyes. Blushing, Tynie knows he means business; it's proven in his stare.

"So, what did you have in mind for our night, love?" Tynie ponders. "No. What do YOU have in mind for our night?" Bobby refutes. "We don't have the exotic oils." Tynie grumbles, her smile shortening. Petting her jawline, Bobby reassures "We don't have those tonight baby. We have forever." Perking up again, Tynie insists "I'm madly in love with one very sexy man who deserves a massage. Lay out beside me, hottie." "I do not go before the most stunning woman I have ever seen." Bobby balks, guiding his wife to lay on her stomach. Even with that damn cast, the massage is still meticulous, Tynie moaning in relaxation when he's done. Rolled to her side in moments, Tynie pats the bed, saying "Your turn." Splaying out as requested, Bobby receives as detailed a massage as he gave.

Laid out side-by-side, Tynie hesitates, reaching out her hand and pulling it back a few times. After the third time, Bobby takes her hand, resting it on his chest. "I've fallen much farther from being your dream than you've told me. What I just saw, and stopped, proves it. I've left you uncertain, when I should leave you soaring. I know now just what I've done to you. I've grossly mistreated the woman I swore I would worship. I'm sorry will not suffice, not when it's gone this far." Bobby self-denigrates. "I-I've loved how romantic and passionate you've been these past couple nights. I-I'm just scared that somehow, things will go back to where we don't keep doing what we've done since last night." Tynie conveys. Picking her hand off his chest, Bobby pulls his wife into his arms, timing it perfectly.

"I want to please you, to keep enjoying our nights like these past couple. I want you just as happy as you want me. Oh God, Bobby, I'm terrified that I'm damn close to losing you!" Tynie wails. Holding her tightly, Bobby feels the tremors and tears coming from his wife. "I'm the one who deserves to be terrified, not you. I'm why you're like this right now. I'll do anything. Absolutely anything, if it means… you'll… you'll stay. I really think I'm losing you Tynie. You've been put through so much, a lot of it by me. Please, don't go. Give me the chances it takes to show you like I did when "we" began. Please…." Bobby begs. "I'll stay." Tynie weeps. Crying as they'd held each other, Tynie and Bobby are more fearful for their marriage than they've ever been before. "You let this out, sexy. You've held back too, just like I have." Tynie disallows, in tears. Nodding against the top of her head, Bobby sobs in time with his wife, whom now pleads "Bobby…. Please…. Stay…. Please…." "I'm not going anywhere." Bobby swears, with a courage he'd not had in his voice for a while.

Holding each other through torrential shared tears, Tynie and Bobby take some time to calm down. Slowly freeing her of the embrace, Bobby feels his wife take his hand over her set of the tattoos they'd once gotten together. "Remember these? What they symbolize? Yeah, Bobby, we need to be that for one another. Again." Tynie recollects. Taking her hand over his set of tattoos, Bobby resounds "We do need to be what these symbolize for one another again. We also need to keep the romance alive, no matter what. I must be better for you, better to you, than I've been. For so long in our marriage, Tynie. It's not excusable, and so help me God, it will not continue. I will take your heart back, to how it soared when we began. I will take your soul back to how it flew when we started. I will make you blush, not cry. I will make your eyes light up, not your temper. You, like I said earlier, followed my lead, so you bear no fault in this."

"No, we take this on as one." Tynie finalizes, leaning up for a slow kiss. Trying to apologize to one another through affection, neither one intensifies this kiss; their hold is an entirely different story. This time, when their lips separate, Tynie hangs her head against Bobby's heartbeat. Nuzzling it, she prays "I really didn't mean to break your heart, Bobby. I'm begging you as you hold me now for one thing: true forgiveness." Stealthily moving his arm so her chin is in his hand, Bobby reaffirms "You're not the only one sorry for breaking a heart. You're also not the only one begging for true forgiveness." "I forgive you…" Tynie whimpers. "And I forgive you." Bobby reissues.

Gazing into his eyes, Tynie sees a myriad of emotions, none of them happy. "I have a feeling this talk is going to keep both of us up all night." Tynie proffers. "I have that same feeling." Bobby regrets. Trembling in his arms again, Tynie whimpers through another series of terrified tears. Clinging to him with all she has, Tynie feels Bobby petting up and down her back. She doesn't need to say another word, Bobby already knows what's on his wife's mind and heart. The same things are on his right now, and she can tell by his heartbeat. Releasing her lower lip, Tynie's breathing is frantic, causing Bobby to worry. Coaxing her to slow her breaths, Bobby feels his wife change her half of the hold, from clinging to petting.

Slowly calming again, Tynie looks up, inquiring "Anything I can do for you, honey?" "Kick my ass for putting you through this." Bobby cites. "No way in hell will I do that, Bobby!" Tynie protests. Shaking his head, Bobby realizes that request was bound not to happen. "Now, is there anything, you want. By that I mean, anything you know I'd willingly do for you?" Tynie dares. Feeling his body react to her closeness, Bobby self-begrudges "I'm such an animal." "After that very deeply emotional conversation, you and I making love would be the perfect way to decompress. That's not all your intimate prowess is good for, either. It's perfect for blowing my mind, and pleasing me at the same time." Tynie debates. Seeing him slowly smile, Tynie releases Bobby, whom helps her off the bed. Disrobing together, Tynie's surprised when her husband picks her off the floor and lays her back-first against the mattress. Kissing her, Bobby holds his wife's hips down, aware of her typical next moves.

After that kiss ends, Bobby reaffirms "What we've called lovemaking before has only been mere fucking. I am going to make genuine love with you tonight." "Oooh, yeah baby." Tynie purrs, anxious for what's in store. Nothing more is said between them, Bobby's latest vow becoming more real while their night goes on. Sharing in true lovemaking for hours, Tynie and Bobby kiss while cuddling as it ends. Seeing her cheeks so rosy red, her smile so wide, and her eyes light up, Bobby kisses Tynie's temple. Looking up into his face, Tynie notices his blushing, his glowing eyes, and his broad smile. "Ti Amo eternally, Bobby." Tynie oaths. "Ti amo, beyond forever, Tynie." Bobby swears, reaching down to cover them at last. After that, Tynie's again nestled in her husband's arms, her head rested over his heartbeat, Bobby lying against the actual pillows. "I'm not going anywhere." Tynie sleepily repeats. Kissing her temple again, Bobby murmurs "Nor am I." With that said, the couple finally falls asleep, just as they'd laid.

* * *

><p>The kids' family fun day got called off on account of the weather, only for the family to encounter a few scamming assholes once the storms left. Three new SUV's and phone holsters bought, there's still some storm-related business to attend to. It's been delayed, as much of the other family business matters have, but those checks don't have as long a hold-off period.<p>

Today was basically an event sandwich for Tynie and Bobby, starting off with them alone together. Ending the same way, there was a conversation had in bed that scared them both beyond shitless. TreMarion knows the bare minimal of what's transpiring between those two, and he was asked to lie about it to Megan. Tynie and Bobby sought that out because even with Megan's concessive attitude, those two really don't trust her much now. No plans for tomorrow were made on purpose, and that purpose is, the adults have already called off several promises to the kids. If they can help it, tomorrow's going to be a make-up day for those. Speaking of making up, that's what Tynie and Bobby are going to be doing a lot of. They didn't say it like this, but what they're really doing when they're alone is:

Un-breaking One Another's hearts…..


	245. Ch 245

Title: Bearing Crosses…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Nestled in Bobby's arms, still smiling from last night, Tynie's waking at the same time as Bobby. Right when he looks down at her, she tilts her head and kisses him. Cupping her head in his free hand, Bobby changes the pose of their affection, hoping to make it so she's not hurting. Moaning and enjoying the kiss, those two hasten separating from it as long as they can. Slowly ending it, Tynie and Bobby smile, as their eyes light up. Being the only two awake in the house, that they know of, the couple takes time in getting out of bed, heading to get cleaned up. In Tynie's case, that includes shaving, for the first time since she got the damn cast.

Managing that, she soon joins Bobby in the Jacuzzi tub, her smile all but gone now. "Ugh, five and a half more weeks of this damn thing." Tynie gripes, referring to the cast. Knowing she hated the cast, Bobby pulls her closer, saying "I know that bothers you, honey. I'm still proud of you, for doing that for the kids." Nodding, she ends the conversation, the two washing each other before exiting that tub. Shutting it down, Tynie reaches out for her husband, only to be taken into his arms. "Won't this-" Tynie starts. "I'll be fine honey, don't worry." Bobby interrupts, carrying her into her closet. Settled to her feet, Tynie dresses, today's outfit being all-black, and then she turns to face her husband. The outfit alone is a red flag in Bobby's mind, him again taking her hand. Heading for his closet, Bobby dresses, the two then backtracking for her pill bottles and their phone. Splitting those between themselves, Tynie and Bobby finally head out of their room.

When they get to the kitchen, Tynie insists on making breakfast, leaving Bobby with the coffee. TreMarion then stumbles groggily into the kitchen, the first thing he notices is Tynie's outfit. Serving the family elder, Bobby shrugs as TreMarion asks "Tynie, are you alright?" "I don't want to bother you two. You've been through enough because of me, you especially Daddy." Tynie diverts. "Tell us, baby. What's bothering you?" Bobby goads. Taking a deep breath, Tynie goes for it, explaining a bit of what's nagged at her heart and mind. Her diatribe closes with "Daddy, I essentially defrauded you. I told you that you'd be able to relax more, and that became false. I gave my word, and things turned out so my word isn't worth shit. When Cody said he saw him and Ty-Leah acting like me and Bobby, I was honored and scared shitless. I don't want sweets, Ty-Leah, or Junior to know the struggles Bobby and I have had. I'm in all black today because I feel like a big part of me is shadowed. Shadowed by things I can't address because they're too damn painful."

Shutting the stove off, Tynie notices that Megan came into the room, and heard everything. "Guys, allow me. Tynie, you are not a fraud. You didn't know things would turn out as they did. You don't need to feel shadowed or scared shitless. What you need to do right now is, let Bobby hold you. I can tell you're trying not to cry. Let me take care of the rest you two started, me and Tre." Megan intervenes. Tynie nods, Bobby rushing to hold her, both slowly walking to the kitchen bar. TreMarion and Megan overtake breakfast, Bobby apprising "By the way Megan, very nicely done." Raggedly breathing in Bobby's arms, Tynie weeps "The kids could see me like this…" "Yeah, you leave that to me. All of you." TreMarion orders, him finishing up with half of breakfast. Nodding all around, Megan and the family elder lay out breakfast as Tynie's held by Bobby. Retreating to gather up the kids, Megan doesn't know how TreMarion will explain Tynie's tears. Helping Megan with that, the family elder has Ty-Leah and Cody by the hand moments later. A trip to the restroom before they head for the kitchen, that small group soon rejoins Tynie and Bobby.

Tynie's calmed by the time they all gather, everyone taking their shares of breakfast, with Megan doubling back to get drinks. "Cody, you honored us adults yesterday. Your Aunt Tynie's worried though, that you're trying to be much too serious for a man your age. I know you and Ty-Leah really like each other, Megan and I don't mind that. What's caused your Aunt to worry is: she wants you two to be kids. Have fun, and not try to grow up so fast. Your vow, from yesterday, scared your Aunt Tynie. I know you didn't mean to, but it did. You're not in trouble, son. You've just got to promise your Aunt, that you'll try to have more fun and be less serious." TreMarion regards.

Tynie lifts her head, admitting "Sweets, I just didn't know how to tell you." Serving everyone's drinks, Megan sits silently. Cody does something TreMarion didn't see coming, walking right up on Tynie. "You didn't know how to tell me, so you had Papa tell me. You once said if I needed to, I could come up on Uncle Bobby. Well, you came up on Papa. As for my promise, Aunt Tynie, all I can say is I will try. I hope that's alright." Cody discerns. Reaching out to scruff his hair, Tynie rescinds "That's all I wanted honey, but here's the thing. Your Mama wants the same thing." "Mama, did you hear me promise that to Aunt Tynie?" Cody asks, getting a nod. "Then Mama, please take my promise for you too." Cody hopes, going back to his seat after Tynie moves her hand from his hair.

Eating in silence on that note, with Tynie and Megan soon after cover cleanup. Coming back to the others, Tynie bends down, scruffing Junior's and Ty-Leah's hair as she says "Angels, the promise I had Cody make goes for you two." Lifting her hand from their locks, Tynie stands back as Ty-Leah and Junior reply together "Yes, Aunt Tynie." "Good. Now that's all the seriousness I want taking any part of our day. We're going to get ready for some time out together. I believe a day at the zoo, in a decent neighborhood, was mentioned. Yeah, getting us situated with that is all on Uncle Bobby." Tynie resounds.

Reclaiming her seat, Bobby smiles as Tynie's cheek is kissed, him heading off to get everything situated. Re-entering the living room a half hour later, Bobby sits beside his wife, and then explains the plan. "Unacceptable. I am not being pushed around in a wheelchair. I can make it on foot, baby. Yeah, our pace may be slow, but I can." Tynie protests. "I know you can baby, and I fought with them over it. Babe, there's nothing I can do. Zoo policy, they've been sued that many times." Bobby reacts. Closing her eyes, Tynie forfeits with a nod, Bobby petting her hair out of her face. "I hate this…" Tynie grumbles. "I know." Bobby whispers. "The carseats!" Megan panics. "Yeah, I replaced those. I went out really early this morning to do that. Came back before any of you woke up, they're already set up." TreMarion calms. Megan nods, and then advises "I know Tynie said no more seriousness, but I'm thinking at the end of the day, we should have those old SUV's towed." "End of the day my ass…" Bobby recoils, going for his phone.

Setting that up, Bobby also demands that the plates be brought inside the house. "Babe, you've been in one battle already. The next one's mine." Tynie directs, holding her hand out for the phone. Surrendering it, Bobby sits back, Tynie commanding "Listen here shitbag, I'm on a cast! The only reason my husband ordered what he did with those damn plates is because I am on VERY strict motion orders from my doctor! I can't even go to the zoo with my family without my ass being carted around in a fucking wheelchair because of those orders! Unless you want SUED until you're broke from beyond the Goddamned grave… you WILL do as my husband ordered! Oh, and if you don't send FLATBEDS to my house, or if you take longer than two hours to get here: you get SUED that far anyway! Oh, but that's just on the civil side. Criminally speaking, I ALREADY have enough evidence to have you, your employees, and EVERYONE in all of your genepools, present and future: SWIMMING in hatecrime cases! So like I said, you want to avoid all that: DO AS MY HUSAND DEMANDS!" Gulping his complacency, Tynie hangs up on the tow company.

Handing back Bobby's phone, Tynie gives an apologetic smile. "No need beautiful, you did no wrong." Bobby refutes. "Son, you two have put in enough for this situation. Megan's staying in here with you and the kids when they arrive. I'm changing part of the plan, on purpose. I'm monitoring them to make sure none of our other property is bothered. After what we all just heard, my doing that is well within order." TreMarion plots. "Ok Daddy." Tynie groans, pain in her ankle surfacing. Recalling Tynie say she can't drink and take her pain meds, Cody hops of the couch. "Whoa sweets, you forgot something. I will NEVER take a drink from you. Not you, Not Junior, Not Ty-Leah. I know you mean well, and I adore you for it, but no." Tynie denies. Shrugging, Cody goes back to sit by Ty-Leah, whom whispers "She's not mad at you, cutie. She won't do that to any of us kids." Holding her, Cody smiles, with Ty-Leah then having been able to get through to him. Bobby'd gotten off the couch and gone to get a soda for his wife as that happened, returning just as quickly.

Serving his wife, Bobby sits back down, Tynie taking her pain med before explaining "Megan, Bobby wasn't mad at you. He didn't want Daddy or the kids so close to those damaged SUV's, or any of us for that matter. When you said end of the day, Bobby disagreed with it, because of our plans to go out. Honey, think about it: the kids, Daddy being an elder, that damage. Bobby was protecting them, all of us really, when he overrode you." "She's not wrong." Bobby verifies, soon being handed half of Tynie's soda. "Megan, relax. You didn't do any wrong back there; you just mistimed having something arranged." TreMarion sates.

Megan nods, Bobby and Tynie finishing the soda, right before TreMarion comes by Bobby. "You need to contest certain things after they leave, you know what they are." TreMarion murmurs in Bobby's ear, and then taking the soda can from the couple. Coming back into the room, TreMarion notices three flatbed towtrucks pulling into the drive. "I'll be back. Son, don't contest anything until I'm on this side of the front door." TreMarion orders, him then leaving the house. Bobby nods, Tynie dissenting "Megan, leave it open." Sitting back, Megan obeys, the kids seated between her and Bobby. Surprised when he greets the towtruck men, TreMarion learns Kathy Ditman bought the company. Placing those men on strict orders, Kathy also made it so they were not charged. "Yeah, our new boss heard what happened. Said it's our jobs if we bill you, she's already set in motion for a Bobby Goren to get fully refunded." One of the towtruck men recalls.

"That may very well be, but I was sent out here by Bobby to get the plates. They've changed their minds, after I get everything out of those SUV's that I can and you remove them: you are FORBIDDEN from EVER returning!" TreMarion reprimands. With a nod, the towtruck men assist TreMarion, whom only cleans out the glove compartments and center consoles. Slamming the SUV doors, TreMarion barks "Get me the plates! Then get these vehicles and your asses the FUCK off this land!" Complying, TreMarion soon has the plates and the bag with all those items on him. Watching them depart, the family elder retreats back into the house.

Megan secures the home behind TreMarion, whom is now doling out the plates and papers he'd gotten from the towed SUV's. "Daddy, we don't fuck with that today, beyond keeping those on us. Any cop asks, we didn't have a chance to switch them out because of problems with the towtruck company. Shit, it isn't a lie." Tynie decides. "Better idea, Dad. Set all those in the endtable drawers. We've already gotten the insurance taken care of, and the SUV's do have legal plates on them. The rest can wait; we're not fucking with it today." Bobby overrules.

TreMarion nods, complying before he and Megan sitting down as the kids watch. "Now angels, I know I'd just gotten out of a talk with you guys about being serious. Here's the thing, there will come a time when you have to be serious with people. Especially if they're trying to screw you over, money and safety wise. I'm going to have Uncle Bobby check his bank account before we leave, he knows why." Tynie protects. "Son, trust me. Make that call, now. I heard some things outside that you need to confirm immediately." TreMarion warns. On his phone to the bank right after hearing that, Bobby learns the towtruck company sent back his payment. Hanging up as that's brought to his attention, Bobby sees Tynie take the phone from him, holstering it to her side.

Gathering up the kids, the couple situates the reclining section of the couch up, TreMarion and Megan seeing to it the children use the restroom before they leave. Alone for a short while, Tynie and Bobby stand in wait for the others by the door. Converging in that area, they leave, only taking two SUV's. Tynie's mood went from happy, to pissed off, and now it's just somber. Driving along, she doesn't speak to Bobby, who's behind the wheel. TreMarion and Megan don't converse much either, the kids chatting amongst themselves.

Arriving at the zoo, Bobby gets Tynie out of the SUV, the others joining them in moments. Hating the fact she has to be in a wheelchair as they traverse the zoo, Tynie's already scowling. Once situated in it, Tynie's eyes close, the family encircling her. Paying their way in, Megan sees Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior trying to fit in the wheelchair with Tynie. "No angels, you don't have to do that. I know you want to be close to me, and that's awesome, but you three piling into this thing isn't safe. Not with me already in it." Tynie disallows.

Soon as she has the receipt, Megan and TreMarion take the kids' hands, leaving Bobby to push his wife around. Taking their time through the zoo, Junior soon sees a bear, and something Tynie didn't expect happens. Pointing between the bear and Bobby, Junior debates "That's a bear; Uncle Bobby's not a bear!" "Do wha-?" Megan poses. "Tynie's told Ty-Leah and Junior before that Bobby's protective over them, like a bear." TreMarion clarifies. Nodding as she got the hint, Megan smiles, Tynie slowly following her. Going on, the same thing happens when they get to the tiger exhibit, but this time it involves Tynie and Ty-Leah. "Let me guess. Bobby's told Ty-Leah and Junior that Tynie's protective over them, like a tigress." Megan assumes, TreMarion nodding.

Approaching the lion exhibit, Ty-Leah and Junior both protest "Papa, you're no lion! That's a lion!" That protest brings a laugh out of Tynie, which eases Bobby's worried mind. Coming back around to the exit, Tynie notices "Sweets, you've not said much, you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine Aunt Tynie. I've had fun." Cody sates, smiling broadly. Walking back towards the SUV's, Tynie's freed of that damn wheelchair. Filing into the SUV's, Megan hollers "You all are not stopping this, lunch is on me!" Nodding as the car doors closed, Bobby's soon driving behind Megan, as Tynie goes back to being cold silent. Staring out the window, Tynie worries Bobby more, as her smile evaporates giving way to a frown. "I couldn't even really be a part of the kids' first trip to the zoo! Ty-Leah and Junior wanted it, sweets too, and I had to turn them down! What the fuck kind of aunt does that make me?!" Tynie unleashes. "You are a wonderful aunt, honey. You didn't turn them down to be cold, you saw what they wanted was unsafe. Honey, they understood." Bobby realigns. "They may have understood Bobby, but that doesn't take away from the fact I feel like I'm abandoning them!" Tynie snaps.

"You're not abandoning anyone, honey. I know you want to do more, and the cast is still frustrating you. I've known all day, sweetheart. I just wish, there was some way to change how you see this." Bobby reacts. Tynie hears that, and cries, her ego having shattered Bobby's heart. "You have no idea how bad I want to do more, babe. I meant what I said first thing this morning, to you, Daddy, and apparently Megan. This is my cross to bear, not yours." Tynie sobs, wiping away the tears as fast as they came. Taking her left hand into his, Bobby objects "You do not have a cross to bear, babe. You're upset, and you have every right to be. I love you, and I just wish that things for this vacation turned out differently. We can't change it though. What we can do is, have as much of a good time with the family as possible. Then, when we are alone, I will stop at nothing to keep you smiling." "You do that safely." Tynie breathes.

Parking beside TreMarion's SUV, Bobby kisses Tynie's hand, whispering "Of course." Exiting their cars, the family meets up as a group, Megan leading them inside. Taking the kids to the restroom, she and TreMarion are gone for a bit, giving Tynie a little more time to calm down. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Bobby pulls his wife close as everyone else in their group returns. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are chattering away again, Tynie and Bobby joining in when they can. Being seated, Tynie suspects the worst, as do Bobby and TreMarion. Ty-Leah sees the tear-streaks on Tynie's face, and worries "Aunt Tynie, you ok?"

"Beautiful, listen here. I love you, more than I love anyone else in the world. The same goes for sweets and Junior. I'm trying to give my best, and the cast is still annoying the shit out of me. I wanted our vacation to be more fun, and I'm hurt by the fact you three have been exposed to so much seriousness. I didn't mean for you to see proof that I've cried, honest. It's broken my heart, the way this vacation's turned out. Not for me, or Papa, or Megan, or even Uncle Bobby, but for you three." Tynie confesses. Tapping Megan on the shoulder, TreMarion leans in and whispers "She just confessed to the bearing crosses theory I had. Leave it be, whatever you do." Megan nods, TreMarion sitting back as he mentions "I'm not offended having overheard that. I know Tynie spoke the truth, and not just for her. You three are the most important people in all of our lives. I'm not touching what Tynie said about the vacation, because I want it left as is. We're moving on from that point as best we can, starting now."

Every adult nods, the kids following them, as a server appears. Keeping the chit-chat short, the family's then left with time to consider their orders. Tynie's not really hungry, but she knows not eating is not an option, so she plans to order anyway. The server returns, and this time, Megan takes total charge when it comes to ordering for the kids. TreMarion and Bobby go last, Tynie advising "Megan, when we hit the parking lot: you have items to contest. It shouldn't have taken us treating the server that way just to get service, so no tip. Daddy'll whisper what the hell I mean by contested items."

Through his teeth, TreMarion murmurs "The charges to your bank card. She just told you to cry fraud and cry it HARD." "Thanks Tre, for reminding me that as long as I'm not behind the wheel, I can make or take calls in your car." Megan alibies. "No trouble, Megan." TreMarion procures. Bringing over their orders, the server has a manager with her, TreMarion bellowing "I'll handle this! My daughter Tynie counseled Megan here on some matters after receiving word that your server was about to use Megan's identity without her consent! Megan was about to pay with her bank card for this lunch, but Tynie overheard the server planning to obtain Megan's bank card number for purposes beyond paying the bill! Legally, I can have this entire place shut down by the feds for that! Now, either you have the server arrested or I WILL!"

"David Anders, FBI. I'll take it from here." David booms, flashing his badge and interrupting the exchange. Three more FBI agents appear, arresting both the server and manager right in front of the family. Tynie looks up at David, professing "Everything my father said is true. I caught the bitch you just had arrested saying that fifteen seconds after our orders were placed. As you see, we have an elder and kids with us. I now have to examine the meal for poisoning. This is not the first time I did such an examination, and it likely won't be the last. I can get my father to testify with me any damn way you want!" "How so?" David prods. "Watch this. Daddy, how fast are you willing to say all you did in front of a judge? How fast are you willing to drive me to the courtdate because of the fact I am on a cast? How fast are you willing to give this FBI agent you and Bobby's phone numbers?" Tynie interrogates.

"Dad won't do that last part, honey. I will." Bobby rejects, providing David his number. "As for the rest, David. Immediately. Come get my number." TreMarion requires, David complying. Coming back to Tynie, David leans down and mutters "You don't have to examine that food, my partner already did. It's clear." "Thanks man, we'll be in touch." Tynie counters, David nodding. "Megan, don't pay for this shit. I'll catch hell from a judge later." Tynie scolds immediately after that brief conversation. "No she won't. I was just going to order that." David refuses. "David, tell me for the love of God that as far as you know: Only I and my father need to appear, and a statement from Megan will suffice for her part of the evidence." Tynie prays. "Get it notarized, and yes that will work." David counters. "We're doing that tomorrow, David. We have license plates to transfer and other matters at the bank to resolve anyway." Bobby intercedes. David nods, and leaves the booth, the family then eating.

"Ugh God, I didn't mean for that." Tynie gripes. "Aunt Tynie, all you did was protect us, especially Mama. I don't understand what Papa said, but that FBI dude took it seriously." Cody refutes. "Yeah, really!" Ty-Leah and Junior squeal as one. "Kids, the FBI agent took what Tre said seriously because it is serious. We didn't want you around that, but I know Tynie and Tre pretty well. They'd not have been happy if we just went about our day having that kind of shit happen to any of us. That's why they did what they did, honest." Megan imparts. "She's absolutely right, kids." Bobby vouches. Finished with lunch, they all head for Tynie's again.

Driving back to the house, Tynie gets called by David, whom has alarming news. "Christ as my witness, David, my family didn't know that! We were out at the zoo, and Megan only wanted to take us to lunch. See, we don't watch much of the news because of how some stations like to warp shit. They've already caused the kids in my family a lot of suffering by how they warp shit, so we didn't have any way of knowing. Every offer I made to you is still valid; it'll just take me a few hours to pull all that shit together. Oh, and call me Tynie." Tynie vows. "Tynie, you don't understand. I cannot have you, your father, or Megan at that courtdate. I can't have you have any more involvement with the cases, any of you. If I do, it's your lives and my career." David wavers. "Oh damn, I'll let my Dad know. He's driving and we don't cellphone drive, so that'll take a bit." Tynie swears. "Completely understandable." David closes, both of them then hanging up.

"Daddy and I are gonna need Glenlivet when we get home!" Tynie attests. Not liking the sound of that, Bobby promises "You'll have it babe." With their phone in her hands, Tynie calls Megan. "Sis, I can't go into detail right now. All I can say is: when we get to my place, you are going to be needed to watch the kids in Daddy's guest room. Bobby will join you after Daddy and I get the last of his Glenlivet. It's that bad honey." Tynie forewarns. "Done!" Megan gulps, the ladies then hanging up. Holstering their phone, Tynie looks over at her husband, whom gleams "Nicely executed."

Returning to Tynie's, they all come inside through the garage, Megan closing but not locking that door. "Kids, you have movie time with me now, in Tre's room." Megan devises, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior going with her. Bobby goes right for his Glenlivet as that door closes, Tynie instilling "Daddy, sit down. I have really bad news." Serving them, while Tynie takes a seat by her father, Bobby stands stoic. Repeating everything David Anders told her in the phone call, Tynie concludes "I even brought Christ into it. Had to, in order to preserve our innocence. I owe Megan a big favor, because I called her and concocted the movie time she claimed she had with the kids, right after I got THAT call." "You owe Megan nothing. I'll handle how she's updated. You've done enough, sweetheart." TreMarion rebuts. "No Dad, I will." Bobby overrules, coming up on his wife. Kissing her cheek, Bobby sees Tynie face him, requesting "Wait until the kids are sound asleep, and then go." "That's the plan." Bobby sates.

As those three conversed, Megan had Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior taken to the restroom and laid out for a nap. On a hunch, Bobby leaves the kitchen, Tynie and TreMarion sipping the last of the Glenlivet. Soon seeing the kids sleep, Bobby stealthily comes up on Megan. "I need to talk to you. Away from them." Bobby undertones, causing Megan to gently get off the bed. Not being too far away from the children, Bobby updates Megan just as Tynie did him and TreMarion. "Holy shit!" Megan gasps. "Megan, I'm sorry. Until we find out when the cases clear, we're watching how all of our bank cards are used." Bobby elicits. "Excellent call." Megan applauds. "Now, I'll help you with the kids. Dad's got Tynie covered." Bobby extolls. Nodding, those two soon take seats by the children, whom are now peacefully sleeping.

TreMarion clears from the Glenlivet bottle and glasses, Tynie planning "Daddy, I say we keep to what Bobby told that FBI agent. We make tomorrow a day for resolving shopping and business. Shit, I'm tempted to have Bobby re-check your house." "That happens when he comes back in here. Otherwise, you have a deal." TreMarion recounts. In TreMarion's guest room, Megan proposes "Bobby, you may want to check Tre's house. I mean, it has been a couple days since that was done." "I'll talk to Dad about that, after these three have had their nap." Bobby settles. Leaving it at that, those two don't speak again, the TV also getting shut off. Waiting out the children's nap, that room is later emptied of occupants. Another restroom trip made for the children; Bobby and Megan bring them out to Tynie and TreMarion, whom are now on the couch. Kissing Tynie with a brief passion, Bobby grabs TreMarion's keys, announcing "I've got to check some things that I forgot to earlier. I'll be safe, and I'll be back. Dad, if I call you, don't take it in front of the kids." "No problem, son." TreMarion approves, seeing Bobby leave and lock the house behind himself. Being gone just under an hour and a half, Bobby has a city notice in his hand, relating to the yard condition.

Entering the home, it's locked before that notice is delivered to TreMarion. "I've decided. Tomorrow, we're going to get everything situated that we can. That includes shopping for here, son. I do not want to have anything paid for with our bank cards that we do not directly do or use. Not anymore, especially not after what unfortunately occurred with the kids present." TreMarion resolves. "I object to that Daddy, that was too broad a plan. I'd rather get the shopping done, get that damn notice resolved, and get my property resolved to the same degree tomorrow. I'd also prefer it if certain checks were pumped into our bank account in that process." Tynie declines.

"Whoa, that's too much to cram into one day, Tynie. I'd rather we get the shopping done tonight. Then we get the properties resolved, and the checks pumped as you said. For all you know, there could still be lines at the bank." Megan prefers. "I hate to say it honey, Megan's got a point." Bobby falters. "Alright, let's go then." Tynie considers, everyone making a way for the garage afterwards. Bumping into TreMarion, Bobby reports "Aside from getting your yard mowed, the house was in order. When I mow it, I'm cutting it really short so there's quite a while before we chance getting a city notice again." "That's fine." TreMarion consents. Getting into their SUV's, the family departs again.

Winding up at a home-improvement store, Tynie situates the kids in a cart-seat, one each. "This place has way too many small parts for you three to walk around. I know you hate this, but I don't want you three injured. Besides, we can knock out two trips in one, mostly. What we can't knock out now, we get later." Tynie reprimands. "No babe, I have a better idea. Follow my lead." Bobby declines. Megan, TreMarion and Tynie all have carts in hand, Bobby taking the one from his wife. "Not on that cast, beautiful. I'm sorry." Bobby softly apologizes in his wife's ear. "Alright, but no lawnmowers are bought until I check the hell out of their specs." Tynie cautions. "Not arguing." TreMarion cites, Megan and Bobby nodding.

Making their way to the lawnmowers, TreMarion tries to be frugal about it, Tynie detesting "Daddy, no. I'm not having the elder in this family relegate his property to cheap shit. I'd rather you spent a bit more and got better quality. Daddy, that clerk over there is already telling people the riding mower you're staring at ain't worth the display it's on. I caught him doing that before I said this." "Tre, she's not lying. I caught him doing that, too." Megan confirms. "Choose the one you think I should get then, Tynie." TreMarion dares, smiling. Pining over that for a while, Tynie finds one that causes her jaw to drop. The clerk approaches, regaling "I overheard what you told your father. Excellent choice, Tynie. I heard him call out your name." "I know this is a pain in your ass, but as you can see, I have a cast. I need this beautiful thing delivered to an address. By tomorrow afternoon, can you make that happen?" Tynie poses. Arranging it from there, Tynie deposes "Now, my husband **points to Bobby** will be the one out there when your delivery people arrive. My father **points to TreMarion** and I will have Megan here **points to Megan** with the kids inside the property belonging to that address. I said tomorrow afternoon because we have other obligations to resolve prior to being able to be present for that delivery. Matter of fact, I need a second one, delivered to a different address. Thing is, I need that one delivered TONIGHT. Can you make that happen?" "Absolutely." The clerk affirms, Tynie filing out the forms from there.

"Oh shit, where are my manners? What's your name, brother?" Tynie ponders. "Clark, and I'm actually a manager." Clark returns. "OK Clark, here's the closer to the deal. My husband and father are going to approach you. When they do, just ring up the lawnmowers, and hand me the receipts. I filled out the forms, so the receipts stay on me. Got it?" Tynie directs. "Sure." Clark accepts, the plan enacted from there. Seeing them off, Clark smiles, with the family returning to their SUV's, and driving away. "Sorry I sidelined you like that, gorgeous. Daddy was about to by the shittiest lawnmower I've ever seen. I felt I had to do what I did, and Megan's back-up helped." Tynie regrets. "Honey, you did no wrong. You saw a situation could turn bad, and you stopped that from happening. You and Megan both, really. Tomorrow's my part in that, so no worries." Bobby recants.

At a grocery store, the kids are again in cart-seats, this time Megan explains "There's too many people here, and too much cluttered in corners for you three to walk about." Going about their shopping, Tynie ducks into the liquor section, grabbing a separate cart. Loading it with drinks, Tynie grabs juices and sodas on the side. Re-grouping with the family, Tynie goes first, Bobby last, Megan and TreMarion debating paying for part of it. "No guys, that's not happening. This all is for my house, so you don't pay. I won't allow it." Tynie disapproves.

Shrugging, they pay and leave, the alcohol going into Bobby's SUV. The rest is stashed in TreMarion's, as another trip to Tynie's is then made. Again entering the home through the garage, Tynie and the kids are situated on the couch, the other adults unloading the SUV's. Just as they all come into the living room, Tynie fields a call from Clark. "Yeah honey, go ahead. We just got home." Tynie allows, upon learning Clark was to send over one of the lawnmowers. Hanging up, Tynie restates "Bobby, our new lawnmower's due here within the hour. Clark just called, wanting to know if we were home yet." "Son, I've thought about this. It's only fair that I mow your lawn, since you're mowing mine. I just need to know: is basically scalping it alright with you?" TreMarion imposes.

"That's fine Dad, but you don't do that tonight. We get yours situated first, since the city's already basically been on your ass." Bobby conditions. Hugging shortly, that's settled, everyone then taking seats on the couch. Tynie arises, giving up the reclining section to Bobby, before sitting next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Tynie smirks. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior see that, turning to Megan and TreMarion. "Your Aunt Tynie doesn't like how much business has had to be handled while we've been together. She wanted things so much calmer for you three's vacation, and she feels really bad. I wish she wouldn't, because we have a handle on everything. You kids have had fun, we've seen it. She wanted you guys to have the fairy-tale vacation, not all of this trouble." TreMarion clarifies.

"Papa, how do we make her feel better?" Ty-Leah wonders. "You three haven't hugged or kissed either of them yet today." Megan names. In a bit of a hustle, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior correct that. Afterwards, Junior leads Ty-Leah and Cody to hug and kiss Megan and TreMarion. Tynie smiles widely, applauding "Hey Megan, nicely done!" "No problem." Megan retorts, everyone again reclaiming their seats. The door's then knocked on, Megan intercepting it before Bobby or TreMarion can get up. Handling the lawnmower delivery after locking the front door, Megan re-enters the home through the garage. Making sure that's secured for now, Megan makes a way towards Bobby. "Sorry man, they wouldn't deliver it unless someone over 18 was right there. I had to access your garage because they won't just put lawnmowers in people's garages, either." Megan recaps. "You've covered enough ground for now, Megan. Thank you." Bobby responds.

"Wait just a damn minute. Megan, you're a genius!" Tynie shrieks. "What'd I do?" Megan concerns. "Ok, work with me here. Daddy's due to have a lawnmower delivered at his house, right? I have that consent to drive, and we don't trust people on our properties, right? Technically, I can pull the emergency consent for driving based on that mistrust. I can drive on to Daddy's to meet dude with the lawnmower if things at the bank take too long!" Tynie premeditates. "I appreciate it Tynie, but no. We'll just go to the bank before they open, so we're some of the first people there. I love you kid, and I know what you're intending, but I'd rather you not." TreMarion disapproves. "Yes, Daddy." Tynie concedes. "Aunt Tynie, not to be rude, but Papa's lawnmower wasn't on your emergency list anyway." Cody intrudes. Looking into Cody's eyes, Tynie laughs "You're right, it wasn't."

"Tre, would you mind helping me make BLT's for everyone?" Megan inquires. Arising, TreMarion restates "No trouble, Megan." Holding Ty-Leah, Cody smiles, Bobby wrapping an arm around Tynie. Tynie drapes the other arm around Junior, whom nestles right up to her, worrying "Aunt Tynie, please don't feel bad. We're together, we've had fun, and you adults got the rest." Leaning over to kiss his forehead, Tynie murmurs "Got it, little man." Sitting back upright, Tynie smiles, more widely than she has most of the day.

Bobby looks over at his wife, seeing that smile, he soon wears one himself. TreMarion and Megan are in the kitchen cooking when that happens, both still worried over Tynie. Opening the fridge, TreMarion notices a section has a paper on it, which reads "Don't touch this until we hit Daddy's tomorrow. He's not been home much, and I'll be damned if any of us get sick. Yeah that means a trip back here, but it beats a trip to the fuckin ER-Tynie." "Little Shit…" TreMarion chortles. Megan's curious, so they switch places, her soon seeing the same thing TreMarion did. "That would explain why Bobby said not to touch the coolers in the back end of your SUV tonight, Tre." Megan intends. Closing the fridge, Megan goes back to aiding TreMarion, whom deems "Yeah, it would."

"Babe, they found tomorrow's stash." Tynie frets. "I'm glad they did, sweetheart. You were right; nothing in Dad's house is really suited for us to eat anyway. He wasn't supposed to know this, but I'm clearing out the fridge and cabinets. After the lawn gets mowed, tomorrow. It beats, as you put it, a fuckin trip to the ER." Bobby apprises. "They cannot be serious!" Megan freaks. "Ohh they are. Contesting them…. Bad idea." TreMarion recovers. "I don't think so, honey. You're not working THAT hard around Daddy's. I forbid it. I'd rather that all be done while the kids have a rolling shift of eyes on them. I mean, while you're mowing the lawn." Tynie overrules.

"Damn, she's good!" Megan boasts. "Tell me about it." TreMarion chuckles, at the same time shutting the stove off. Electing to serve everyone, TreMarion and Megan make a few trips to and from the kitchen, and then re-take their seats. Eating together, nobody converses, everyone trying to have some peace. Tynie and Bobby clean up after it all, her reconsidering "Babe, tomorrow we have plates to transfer, and shit to get done here and at Daddy's. The city's already been on Daddy's ass, so that comes first. After that encounter with the FBI agent, I'm half-tempted to say fuck those checks and have you torch them. I mean shit, we've had enough bad dealings with businesses, and we're not exactly hurtin' for money. For all we know, those damn checks may not even go through. I really don't want THAT shit happening against our bank accounts."

Taking their phone off her side, Bobby evades "Let me test that hunch first." Calling the insurance company, Bobby learns his wife was not off with her theory, the company has gone under. Hanging up, Bobby requests "Dad, go into my safe, get those checks. We need you to torch them, now. Tynie and I just intercepted word that they're no good." "I'll be right back, then." TreMarion provides, leaving the living room. Re-entering the living room, Tynie grabs her laptop before sitting down, Bobby watching her. Seeing a news article about their now-former home-insurance company, Tynie informs "Uhhh babe, first chance we get, we owe an FBI agent beers." "Later babe." Bobby teases, witnessing her search out a different company.

Finding one, she nearly calls them, but Bobby then takes over. Having it all situated, to be set up through faxes, Bobby hangs up. Kissing Tynie's cheek, he leaves the room, returning with forms for himself and TreMarion to fill out. TreMarion torched those checks in the kitchen, clearing from that mess before retreating towards the living room. Handing over half the forms, Bobby gets a pen, he and the family elder resolving those papers. Kissing his cheek this time, Tynie sees her man heading to fax them back. Not returning until he has faxed proof of insurance for the houses, Bobby serves TreMarion on the way back to his seat. Tynie'd taken her diabetic pill with dinner, which is why Bobby deferred the beers she claimed were owed to David Anders of the FBI. Shutting down and closing her laptop, Tynie lays it aside, complaining "I'd give anything for all this shit to be over."

Then taking the kids to ready for today's end, the adults don't speak again. Tucking them in after all that, hugs and kisses are exchanged amongst everyone. Seeing the exhaustion cross Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior's faces, the adults quietly exit that room. "We leave for my house before that delivery's due. Beyond that, we don't answer our phones. Not after how today's turned out." TreMarion disciplines. Megan, Tynie and Bobby agree to that, before all the adults disperse. Heading off into different parts of the house, today is basically done for everybody. For Megan, today ends near-exactly as yesterday did, sleep arriving moments after her head struck the pillows. For TreMarion, today's end matches yesterday's, him too slumbering within moments of going to bed. In a little while though, concerns will ravage TreMarion's mind, causing him to awaken.

* * *

><p>Tynie and Bobby though, they have a different end-of-day than the other adults. By the time their door is closed, and his endtable is adorned with her pill bottles and their phone, she's laid out on her side of the bed. Completely depressed, her eyes are closed as Bobby charges their phone. "Maybe y'all would be better off without me. I mean, I can't even keep my word about a good vacation. I can't even retain a promise to Daddy, you, the kids, or Megan, about shit not hitting. I can't even keep you really happy, either. I've tried Bobby, Lord knows I've tried. I'm just…. A failure." Tynie grumbles.<p>

"What are you saying?" Bobby inquires. "I'm saying that maybe, if I was gone, all of your lives would be better. Maybe I should just…. End it all." Tynie grouses. "Whoa! Baby no! You don't have to do that!" Bobby panics. "I can't exactly keep my word, or bring anyone paradise. I'm involved, so hell's gonna hit. If I'm gone, you guys don't have that problem." Tynie sullenly absolves. "If you do that, I don't live on. I barely exist. If you do that, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior go without the greatest aunt in the world. If you do that, TreMarion will have lost his entire family. Yes, I know I'm family by marriage, but you are his child. If you do that, Megan will be right with us all in being devastated. You are not at fault for anything that's come against us, baby. Please stop thinking you are. Please, stop thinking about suicide." Bobby negotiates, beginning to lose his battle with ensuing tears. "Why?! All I do is fuck shit up!" Tynie wails. "You are loved, Tynie. Adored. Cherished." Bobby cries. "You all deserve better than what I've brought your way!" Tynie screeches.

"Tell me, what's gotten you thinking like this?" Bobby goads, tears running from his eyes. Going for it again, Tynie discloses things that she kept away from TreMarion and Megan. "You forget babe, there was a lot I never wanted the family knowing." Tynie reminds in closing. "What can I do, to change your mind? To get you away from considering suicide? Please, tell me." Bobby begs. "Hold me, tightly." Tynie whimpers. Enveloping her in his arms immediately, Bobby grants her wish, both are crying now in bed. "Bobby, I love you. I only wanted the best in the universe for all of you." Tynie grieves. "You are the best. You always have been. Sweetheart, you don't need to pressure yourself that way. We love you. I love you." Bobby sobs. "I Love you too. I just don't… love me." Tynie uncovers, in tears. Maneuvering so he can lift her chin, Bobby settles "I'll get you to love you. Just please; don't do anything to hurt you while I am. That's all I ask." Closing her eyes, Tynie bites her lower lip, and nods. Willing away some of his tears, Bobby simply keeps Tynie close for a few minutes.

Worry over Tynie awakens TreMarion, whom calls Bobby. Reaching back to answer it, Bobby broadcasts "Dad, it's bad. She's just admitted to things that are quite scary. I don't want to lose her. She's asked me not to go into much detail, and I'm respecting her wishes. Sorry Dad, but what you were told this morning is all I can have you aware of." "Alright son, I love you both." TreMarion replies, both men then hanging up. Charging his phone again, TreMarion prays under his breath. Laying back and crossing himself, the family elder takes a while to get back to sleep. Megan's sound asleep, but still worried; not calling Bobby due to how today's already gone. By the grace of God, the kids are clueless about all this, and that's how it's going to stay.

Back in the master bedroom, Tynie's huddled in Bobby's arms, bawling "I hate myself, I'm hurting my family, and I'm risking my honey having another heart attack." "The family and I are fine. Talk to me baby; tell me why you feel that way about yourself." Bobby coaxes. Tynie does, and what she says shocks the shit out of her husband. Basically, Tynie's self-hating stems from all the outside bullshit that's crossed their paths since the day she took the bar exam. "Like I said this morning, I have a cross to bear. You all don't." Tynie reissues. "No, there are no crosses to bear for any of us." Bobby defies.

Staring into his eyes, hers still lining with tears, Tynie mumbles "I just don't see it that way. Honey, teach me, show me." "I will." Bobby avows, petting her cheeks with his hand. Reaching up to pet his, Tynie's extra gentle, with her hubby still closely embracing her. "Bobby, I was hoping… you'd kiss me…." Tynie skittishly desires. "You never have to hope for that." Bobby corrects, going for the deepest kiss of their entire day. As they kissed, Tynie's mood improved, Bobby's worry abated, the two remaining in each other's arms. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie hangs her head against Bobby's chest, until he clears his throat. Rolling onto his back, Bobby pulls his wife atop him, mainly to keep her close. "Please know I love you." Tynie wishes. "I love you too." Bobby repeats, watching her reach back to cover them both up. "I don't…." Tynie begins. "Relax beautiful, they won't know. I won't allow them to." Bobby forbids. Clinging to his shoulders as soon as she can, Tynie breathes "Grazie."

"For you, anything." Bobby vows, petting her spine. After a while, the grip on his shoulders is relieved some, Tynie resting so his heartbeat is right under her ear. "You're taking care of me; I'm taking care of you." Tynie justifies, Bobby then folding "Ok babe." Laid back in bed together, Tynie's held by Bobby, whom moves them to the center of the mattress. As Tynie dozed off, Bobby did something he hasn't in a good while: He prayed over his wife. Succumbing to slumber after his prayers, Bobby's day ends a bit after Tynie's already has.

* * *

><p>Today was a royal shithole for the most part, only when the kids were taken to the zoo did much good happen. From the minute Tynie woke up, she was depressed, her outfit being a red flag in two male minds. Bobby's and TreMarion's, with the family elder only knowing the bare minimal as to why. Going to lunch, they all got tangled in the end of an FBI investigation that permeated the diner and the family's home insurance company. Speaking of those bastards, on a hunch, Tynie and Bobby found out the checks they'd gotten from that company are no good. TreMarion torched them, and now the family has yet another home-insurance provider. They've still got to transfer the license plates to the new SUV's, and Bobby doesn't know this yet: TreMarion's handling that first thing in the morning.<p>

Tynie felt like she's abandoning the kids at one point, only to confess a desire to "end it all" before she and Bobby went to bed. That wasn't the only confession that she gave, either. Tynie doesn't love herself at all, and everything bad that's ever come she and Bobby's way since Tynie took the bar exam was named the core behind that. She wanted the ultimate in the universe for Bobby and the family, and now feels she's defrauded them on many promises. If it weren't for the family's history with the field of medicine fucking them over, or for the fact Dr. Kym's on a much-deserved vacation: Tynie'd have been rushed into professional counseling.

Megan, TreMarion, Bobby and the kids don't see it that way, and they've all tried to tell Tynie. Tomorrow's another day, one where getting TreMarion's house and lawn in order will be resolved. Of course, that's pretty much all the family will truly know is being handled, by Bobby's own adamance. Tynie and Bobby got some things that will be taken over there as TreMarion's lawn is mowed, a plan for getting the house in order already in place. Tynie's said this twice today; Bobby even prayed over it, given the other confessions he got when they were alone. Essentially, even as she sleeps, Tynie believes that now she's:

Bearing Crosses…..


	246. Ch 246

Title: Taking Cues….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

In the early hours of the morning, Megan gives up on sleep, heading downstairs. Being as quiet as she can, when making it to the living room, TreMarion meets up with Megan. "There's deep trouble on the horizon. Some for the family, but most of it, for Tynie. Bobby said something last night that really bothers me. He said "he doesn't want to lose Tynie" but he cannot go into details. Megan, I'm afraid, I-I'm losing my Babygirl." TreMarion releases, ending in tears. Holding him immediately, Megan proposes "Tre, all we can do is follow how Bobby wants this done. You trust him with Tynie… right?" TreMarion nods. "You believe in how he loves her… right?" Megan asks, getting another nod. "Then, unfortunately, all we can do is wait. While we do that, why don't you and I have coffee?" Megan improvises.

Nodding for a third time, TreMarion's released from Megan's grasp, the two heading for the coffee pot. "Now Tre, tell me. What else has you up at this hour?" Megan worries. "We forgot to get gas for the lawnmower. I was going to surprise everyone and have that all together." TreMarion answers. "Simple solution, Tre. After this coffee, you go ahead. I'll slip into your room, with your consent, and keep ears out for the kids. We do not, whatever happens, worry the kids with what you and I discussed. I refuse to have the children exposed to what you implied at this age." Megan plans. "You have my consent, Megan. You also have a deal." TreMarion pardons.

Making only enough coffee for two cups, TreMarion serves Megan, whom confesses "I failed Tynie last night, Tre. I didn't check on her, but I had reasons. I didn't want to bother them after how poorly yesterday, and several days on this vacation, turned out." "You didn't fail anyone, Megan. You gave them space, and after all this shit, it was a warranted choice." TreMarion reneges. Sipping their coffees, the two fall silent, Megan eventually clearing from those while the family elder went to get gas for the lawnmower. Running vinegar through the coffee pot, Megan later also shuts that down. Making her way to TreMarion's room, Megan keeps silent, noticing the children are still fast asleep.

Still held by Bobby, Tynie's bracing him now as best she can, nightmares causing her husband to thrash in bed. "I'm here. I'm holding you. I'm here." Tynie chants, under her breath. Waking after the third time he hears that, Bobby looks down, finding how his wife is contorted across him. "Let it out, babe." Tynie dares. "After our talk, last night, all these scenes played out in my head. Possibilities, of how… I could lose you… we could lose you… that way. I know you will never, and have never, lied to me. It's just…. I love you so much. You didn't mean for this, but I was really scared. I thought…. Somehow…. I'd lose you. That we'd lose you… like that. Hearing you say you don't even love yourself…. It cut like a knife. I know, babe, you were being honest. Just like I am now." Bobby relinquishes. "Yeah, and I know you. You're about to start savagely disrespecting yourself. You're about to consider everything you just said, and did in your sleep, as you being weak. It's not, because you love me that much. I just wish… that I… could love me that way." Tynie retaliates, dropping her eyes from his gaze.

Freeing his right hand from holding her, Bobby cups his wife's chin, going for a delicate kiss. As that ends, Tynie breathes deeply, smiling shortly as she worries "I don't know how I'm going to hide this from the kids. I know Daddy and Megan don't want them exposed to this kind of seriousness yet." She's right, and he full-well knows it, Bobby eliciting "You leave that to me, honey." "I love you…" Tynie whimpers, dropping her head to his chest. "I love you…" Bobby whispers, petting her back again. "How come when you look at me, you see a beauty, but when I look at me all I see is a sorry bitch? A bimbo, diva, that cannot even keep the promises I made to those I love?" Tynie self-degrades. "That's the thing babe; you have kept your promises. All of them, as best you could. Honey, you never saw a minute of what we've endured coming, none of us did. Now, in terms of you being a bimbo: sweetheart, you are the most brilliant woman I've ever loved. As for you being a diva? Sugar, you've grown, gone away from all the false fronts you used to rely on. There's an immeasurable difference. You are not, nor have you ever been a sorry bitch. I know you feel otherwise, and I'll do whatever I have to in order to change that." Bobby considers.

"Tell me something else then, babe. Why do I feel this way? Why can't I love me… the way you do?!" Tynie grieves. "You can love you, like I do. Right now, it just doesn't seem possible to you. It is, though. Like I said, I will do whatever it takes to change how you feel." Bobby resolves. Laid out atop him, Tynie's eyes close, her hands clenching against her husband's shoulders, her breaths mixed with whimpers. Embracing her through that panic, as he can tell it by Tynie's breathing, Bobby goes cold silent. When her breathing calms, Bobby leans down, whispering in his wife's ear. What he says is sweet, loving, and very reassuring to Tynie, whom needs all of that right now. Nuzzling her cheek against his chest, Tynie's eyes close, her assenting "I'm still gonna take care of you and your needs." "I know that, honey. Anything you need, or want, you just tell me." Bobby assures. "In that case, how do I make up for putting you through this? Name your price, and it will be paid." Tynie cites, looking up at him. "You owe me nothing! You need me, and I'm supposed to take care of you." Bobby contests. "You be careful dammit!" Tynie nags, depression and worry in her eyes. "I will babe. Now, we've got to find something that makes you smile. You're right; we really shouldn't chance discussing this around the kids." Bobby rambles. "Oh my God, Bobby! You're a fuckin' GENIUS! The Detective's ring honey, remember how I glowed when you gave it to me? Remember my fear of my other jewelry causing the kids to get hurt?" Tynie vents. "Wear the Detective's ring then, sweetheart. I'll have a talk with Megan and Dad about the other jewelry and the kids." Bobby counters, relieved at how she sounded with that last remark.

"I'd have you…" Tynie starts. "I won't wear those when I'm going to be doing that kind of work, babe. I know what you were going to say, it's alright." Bobby interrupts. Surprising him, Tynie lifts her head, going in for the first and most passionate kiss so far in their day. Slowly ending it, Tynie uncovers "I haven't worn those because of all the changes we've made pertaining to the kids. The jewelry, I mean. I just didn't know if wearing it so close to them, would be some type of issue. I didn't want to take any chances. Bobby, this is the clearest I've thought…. Since…. Before our talk last night. I should have just come to you, had you situate that. God, I can be such an ass." "I'm going to situate that, babe. You don't need to worry about it anymore." Bobby insures.

Rolling off of him, Tynie sees the worry in her husband's gaze give way a little. Taking him by the hand, Tynie tries to escort her spouse from the bed, only to have that done for her. Wrapping her arm around Bobby's waist, the two then head on to prepare for the day. Bringing her over to the jewelry box, Bobby stops Tynie from putting the Detective's ring on herself. Sliding it to her finger, Bobby kisses that hand, avowing "I love you, forever." "I love you, forever." Tynie swears, looking up into his still-worried eyes, as the jewelry box is closed. "I've said all I really want to, unless the kids come to me or I think they're about to worry when they shouldn't. I'm sorry baby; I'm just not really in the mood to be too much more talkative." Tynie relents. Wrapping his arm around her waist this time, Bobby provides "It's more than alright honey." "Thank you for being my rock." Tynie murmurs. "Anytime." Bobby mutters, escorting her towards his endtable. Keeping their phone and her pill bottles on him now, the couple then travels from their room.

Arriving in the living room, they see TreMarion on the way over to help Megan with the kids. Sitting down together, Bobby witnesses his wife curl up as best she can, draping his arm around her. Staring at the Detective's ring, Tynie slowly unfurls and smiles, Bobby catching both from the corner of his eye. Kissing that ring twice, she feels her husband guide her lips closer to his, the two yet again kissing. Making that one short-yet-passionate, the couple is greeted by everyone else right after they separate lips. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior sit as closely to Tynie as possible, all three of them clamoring to check out the Detective's ring on her finger. "Hey now, no need for that. One at a time, Ty-Leah first." Tynie scolds. "Dad, Megan, we need to discuss something. This is the first time Tynie's worn any jewelry around the kids lately, and we need to know. What are YOUR rules for her and I wearing our jewelry around them?" Bobby imposes. "If she wears anything dangly, the kids cannot sit in her lap. If she wears anything with huge jem-stones, same rule applies. Until they're a bit older on both, that is." TreMarion answers. "I'm good with that." Megan concurs.

Reaching a hand back, Tynie grabs Bobby's phone texting Megan "T and Sasha had me under rules that said I had to have a written FEDERAL judge's order ON ME AT ALL TIMES… JUST to wear the ring I am now. Bobby couldn't wear ANY ring I got him around the kids under those rules! You've seen some of our other jewelry, when Bobby and I were on our RETREAT. Ask Daddy for verification, and connect the damn two." Megan gasps, shows TreMarion the text, him confirming through his teeth "She isn't lying to you." Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior have seen the Detective's ring; they're all now sitting back. Tynie's wearing a black T-Shirt, but charcoal grey sweats, TreMarion noticing that, as does Megan. Saying nothing about it, Megan purports "Well, since we are due to be at Tre's for a delivery, I think we should head on over."

"Before we do, I have a confession to make. I've transferred the plates to the SUV's already. I also got the gas we need for the lawnmower. Son, that's secured in the back seat of your SUV." TreMarion reports. "That works." Tynie cedes, her and Bobby then loading the coolers in TreMarion's SUV before they depart. TreMarion and Megan take that as a chance to ready the kids, meeting up with the couple in the garage afterwards. Filing in to TreMarion's and Bobby's SUV's, they head off for the family elder's house. In Bobby's SUV, Tynie's constantly switching between giving Bobby remorseful smirks, and smiling at the ring. "I know what's going through your mind. I know you feel you've done wrong, but you haven't. I never want you believing that telling me how you really feel is wrong. I know you're trying to make it through today, and do it without breaking down in front of the kids. Babe, all I can say right now is: I love you. When we're alone, I want you to know that I'll do as I did last night. Hold you close, and just listen." Bobby dedicates. "Thank you. I love you too." Tynie reacts. Right after that, their phone goes off, Tynie reaching over to answer it. Megan texted, wondering what should be done with the wedding ring from Shitbag. "Pawn that shit, and keep the payout. Not today though. Stash it out of your sight until I come up on you for a "girls" day." Tynie replies. Readily agreeing to that in her answer, both ladies holster phones to their side.

"Uhh babe, you're a fuckin' genius on a whole other level. Apparently your ring question triggered a question Megan had but didn't want to ask in front of the kids. Megan just texted me, wondering what she should do with that wedding ring from Shitbag. Yeah… put it to you like this… the next girls' day Megan or I ask for: I'm taking her to pawn that shit. She's keeping the payout. Oh, and don't be shocked if she comes at you wanting some shit torched." Tynie volunteers. "You mean our ring question. Babe, that's a great idea." Bobby corrects, laying his right hand to the center console. Taking that hand in hers, Tynie holds it tightly, both then silencing for a few moments.

"Babe, I love you. With how hard you're about to work at Daddy's, you're not just going to hold me and listen tonight. You're getting massaged. If you need anything else, and I do mean anything, you're getting it. I absolutely insist." Tynie reconsiders. "Alright baby." Bobby consents. Parking in TreMarion's driveway, Tynie and the kids are let inside the house. After that, the SUV's are unloaded, Megan taking to TreMarion's kitchen while Bobby locks the home. "Son, stop her. Clear out my fridge before Megan goes ANY further." TreMarion chides, retaking his recliner.

Coming by to kiss Tynie's cheek first, Bobby complies, he and Megan handling what the family elder required. Taking the garbage cans to the road, Bobby's gone a bit, Megan then making them all something to eat. Re-entering the house, it's locked again, Bobby aiming to wash up. Loading the rest of what had been in those coolers to TreMarion's fridge, Bobby explains "The coolers were temporary. What Tynie and I bought for this fridge is only supposed to be enough to get us through our time here at Dad's." On that word, Megan makes the meal bigger. When she's asked if Bobby can help, Megan says "I've got this, man." Walking into the living room, Bobby takes a seat across from Tynie and the kids. "I've liked us three kids spending so much time together. What's going to happen when this family time is over?" Ty-Leah concerns.

"Sweetheart, that's a conversation for me and Papa to have. Not for you to worry about, and we'll have that talk later. Not today." Bobby defers. "Tynie, I know you. Bobby's answer to Ty-Leah sent your mind to racing. Don't you even think about it! You've covered more than enough ground for this family!" Megan forewarns. "Mama! That was rude! Barking at Tynie that way!" Cody defends. "Sweets, you're a great little gentleman already. Thing is, you didn't know Megan and I have a deal. You called it barking, but it's more like stopping one another in our tracks. It's alright, relax." Tynie diffuses. "Meaning?" Junior wonders. "Meaning your Aunt Tynie and Megan have an arrangement. If one of them thinks the other's about to take on a situation that's better suited for Bobby or I, they tell the other. Megan's "barking," as Cody called it, was really just a way to honor that deal." TreMarion interprets. "Oh, ok!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior accept, at the same time.

Laying out the meal to the kitchen bar, Megan sees Bobby and Tynie bringing the kids towards it. Gathering their shares, Tynie and Bobby return the kids to the living room. TreMarion and Megan serve the four adults, and then everyone sits and eats in silence. Clearing from it together, Tynie and Bobby once again make a way towards the others. Megan looks Ty-Leah dead-on in the eyes, inquiring "Why'd you worry about that, honey?" "I was curious, Megan. I really like having us all together. I didn't mean for people to be barked at, or deals to be used. Honest." Ty-Leah details. "Babygirl, it's alright that you were curious. I didn't take what Megan did as my being barked at. Now, the reason Daddy and I said a deal was used was so that you kids wouldn't worry." Tynie translates.

"Ty-Leah, are you still trying to impress me? You don't have to worry so much, or work so hard at it. Just be the beauty that you are, that's all." Cody interjects, holding her. "Ok cutie, ok." Ty-Leah forfeits, smiling from ear-to-ear. "Uncle Bobby, you're a mitch." Junior conjures. "A mitch?" TreMarion queries. "Daddy, he meant mensch." Tynie overrides. "Junior, it's alright. I knew what you were trying to say. I'm happy with it." Bobby soothes. Settled between Megan and Tynie, the kids kick back, smiling. Tynie's now curious, turning to face Cody, she questions "Sweets, when did you hear Uncle Bobby say that?" "I've not heard Uncle Bobby say it that way, Aunt Tynie. I have heard Uncle Bobby tell you not to worry so much though." Cody relays. Blushing, Tynie starts to giggle, Megan noticing "She really didn't see that answer coming!" Leaning over a little as her giggles end, Tynie whispers in Cody's ear "Nicely done, sweets. Now do as you want Ty-Leah to: relax." Cody nods, Junior leaned against Megan, everyone around Tynie smiling.

Breaking through the momentary silence, Clark calls TreMarion, to let him know the delivery will be a bit early. "We're already here, man. Things changed in our day so you can go ahead and bring it on over." TreMarion informs, hanging up. Laying his phone aside, the family elder restates "Clark's delivering the lawnmower himself. Apparently the delivery driver pulled a "fuck it, I quit" this morning, so he has to. I'm going to have a word with him about cellphone driving when he gets here." "No Dad, I will. You should relax." Bobby detests. Accepting that with a nod, TreMarion throws the reclining section of the couch back. Megan turns on the TV, hoping to get something for the kids to watch, Tynie having Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior sit all around her. Taking them to the restroom with Megan's help before they all settle in to watch TV, Bobby and TreMarion are left in the living room alone for a bit.

Returning to the others, the small group retakes their seats, Tynie again having the kids really close to her. "Kids, we're not settling up both lawns today. We're just going to do Daddy's. As for me and your Uncle Bobby's, that waits a couple days at least. I say that because we don't yet know how long getting Daddy's done will take." Tynie precludes. Noticing Tynie's yet to have had a pain med; Megan and Bobby get everyone drinks, his wife then taking one upon the return of Megan and Bobby to the living room. Keeping the pill bottles on him, Bobby waits out Clark's arrival, which happens just after Megan takes care of clearing from the drinks. Kissing his wife's cheek, Bobby heads out to deal with Clark. Securing the house, everyone else is left to wait for Bobby's return. After the short meeting between Bobby and Clark, amazingly enough, getting the lawn scalped only takes a couple hours.

Assuring everything he used is put away, Bobby eventually returns to the family, Tynie rising to greet him. Serving her husband a beer, Tynie insists "Honey, go sit down. I've got this." Megan denies "Bobby, she means we do." Kissing Bobby's cheek this time, it soon becomes Megan and Tynie left in the kitchen. True to how it was planned, the food brought to TreMarion's by Tynie and Bobby only lasts for a couple of large meals. "Like I said sis, we deal with my lawn in a couple days. Unless we hear of a different plan, or more shitty weather coming." Tynie reclaims. "Good call." Megan deems, the two working on lunch from there. Bobby and TreMarion watched the kids, whom are now rousing from their nap, as that was discussed. Taking care of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior, those two men are gone for a bit. Reconvening by the kitchen bar, everyone again eats in silence, at the end of lunch TreMarion and Bobby clear from everything. Megan tells TreMarion of Tynie's idea regarding Bobby's lawn, TreMarion refuting "Absolutely not. That is not waiting past tomorrow, unless there is shitty weather. I will not stand for Bobby chancing the city being on his ass. If it weren't for you guys, I'd have stared down a fuckin' twelve-hundred dollar fine for that shit!" "You're kidding!" Megan squeals.

"No, he's not. I saw the notice, and twelve hundred was the MINIMUM fine." Bobby protects. "Son of a bitch! Someone check the time!" Tynie panics. TreMarion does, Bobby continuing "I know why she said that Dad. I also know you wanted to cover that for me. I'm refusing that, because you do enough as it is. You and Tynie both. Once we get everyone together, we're heading back for my place." Tynie's right by her father, through her teeth, she undertones "There's another reason for that refusal Daddy. Remember the shit we JUST went through transferring our home insurance? Yeah, Bobby doesn't want that going any damn further. If you get my point, just nod." TreMarion nods, and then they all head out of his house, all of them aiming to return to Tynie's.

Making sure everything's off and locking up again, Tynie's the last out of TreMarion's, Bobby waiting for her. Filling, and driving their SUV's back to Tynie's, only one conversation is had. Bobby's driving, Tynie admitting "Babe, I totally went against what I told you this morning. After the bullshit with our home insurance company, the old one, I told Daddy you refused on grounds you may not have considered. I told Daddy you refused not just so he could relax, but to prevent further bullshit with home insurance companies. Please don't be upset over that." "I'm not upset, you didn't lie to him." Bobby defies. Resting her left hand on the center console, Tynie leans back, breathing deeply.

Soon going through Tynie's garage to get into the house, everyone except Tynie and Bobby heads towards the living room. Turning around to kiss him deeply, Tynie murmurs "Be careful baby." "I will." Bobby promises, the two then kissing yet again. Separating from it, Tynie's sent inside, her husband heading off to take care of their lawn. Seeing Megan and TreMarion encircled by the kids, Tynie takes a seat near them as soon as she can. "Aunt Tynie, you've not said much today, you alright?" Cody worries. "Yeah, honey. I'm fine. I've stood back from taking a lot of charge on Uncle Bobby's request. He told Papa that Papa and I do enough as it is, which means that he wants to take more charge. That's all." Tynie deceives. "Tre, that does make sense." Megan compels. "Yeah, it does." TreMarion concurs. Those two suspect there's more to what Tynie's not speaking about, but they leave it as is, Bobby being gone for another couple hours.

Entering the house, Bobby diverts to kiss Tynie's cheek, heading off again, but this time to get cleaned up. Returning to the others, Bobby holds his wife's hand, Tynie leaning against him. Repeating what Tynie told the kids, Megan stops. "Yeah, we did have that arrangement. I don't want Tynie relied on to take charge unless there's no choice in the matter. Also, unless there is no choice in the matter, Dad is not to take any charge beyond what he already controls. Megan, you've been through hell too, and there are things we need to discuss another time. That's why you guys were only told what you were." Bobby expounds.

Deeming that fair, Megan and TreMarion depart to go ahead and get dinner started. "They had that planned." Tynie notices, the children sitting beside her and Bobby. Serving everyone, they once more eat in silence, with Tynie's diabetic pill taken on a break from dinner. At the end of that, Tynie and Bobby clear from the meal. "Kids, as far as I can tell, the next several days will be family fun days. We'll have to do laundry again, and I'll have to have some conversations with Tre and Uncle Bobby. Beyond that, I don't see anything else business-related being handled for at least several more days. Even if bad weather keeps us around here, we'll still have fun together." Megan resounds. "You know something babe? That is the best plan for our time together as a family that I've heard all fuckin' day." Tynie commends. "Same here." Bobby agrees. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior cheer that, then Ty-Leah and Cody swap peck kisses to each other's cheeks.

Coming back towards the others, Tynie and Bobby stand near Megan, as TreMarion stipulates "Bobby, you and Tynie both said not for me to take any charge. You also said that Tynie's not supposed to either, on both cases barring situations we don't foresee right now. Megan's saying that to the kids is her way of seeing to it your arrangement is upheld. I totally agree with how she has that stated, and am more than willing to follow her lead. I hope you two are too." "Megan, you can lead, but there's a catch. If I, Bobby, or Daddy, thinks how you're executing your plan for us to have more fun together is in any way dangerous: expect for your intentions to be overruled. The minute one of us feels that way, I mean." Tynie alerts. "I'd not expect anything less out of you guys." Megan retorts.

On that note, Tynie and Bobby take the kids by the hands, heading to get them ready for today's end. Megan and TreMarion assure the house is secured, and the TV's off before following them, everyone joins up in the throughway to the kids' guest room. Tucking Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior in, every bit of the exchanges they've all shared in goes on as it has since their family vacation started. Dispersing, the adults all head off in different directions, separately aiming to end their own day. For Megan, last night's trend continues, her sleeping after her phone charges. Same goes for TreMarion, but tonight, he won't wake with worries on his mind.

* * *

><p>Again, as for Tynie and Bobby, today ends differently than it did for everyone else. They've made it to their bed, Tynie laying her Detective's ring to the endtable on her side of the bed. The door is closed, Tynie turning around to approach Bobby, questioning "You've been there for me baby, taken care of my needs. Now, what do you need?" "For you to lay out, so we can give each other massages to start." Bobby names.<p>

Sprawling chest-down against the mattress, Tynie complies, her recapping "Babe, Megan and Daddy know. You know what I mean. I did speak the truth back there, but I also lied to the kids. I know Daddy and Megan don't want them knowing what's really going on with me." "You handled that well, sweetheart." Bobby gleams, beginning her massage at her neck. Working out several tense spots, Bobby renders Tynie relaxed, only to kneel at her side. Clearing her throat, Tynie declines "No baby, you don't do that. I'm not keeping you waiting." Sitting up, it's his turn to get massaged, Bobby laying out as he'd had Tynie sprawl against the mattress. Delaying that, Tynie looks over her shoulder, noticing their phone is charging and her pill bottles are laid beside it. His massage is just as meticulous as hers was, Tynie laying out beside him as it ends.

Rolling to her back, Tynie remains silent, Bobby sitting up a bit, as they look one another in the eyes. Looking him over, arousal is evidenced, Tynie offering "I'd love to.." "Not just yet." Bobby teases, leaning down to kiss her. Enjoying that, the two separate lips, him petting down her front, also professing Tynie's beauty. Reaching up as they separate from the kiss, Tynie swoons "You're gorgeous. I love you so much." Taking off one another's outfits, those get tossed aside. This time, when they make love, it's gentle and passionate. Holding him atop her the entire time, Tynie feels him keeping her just as close. Being mutually taken beyond the brinks, Tynie and Bobby later orgasm, as one. Resting her forehead against his shoulder, Tynie hides her eyes from her husband. "Look at me." Bobby goads, receiving compliance, before coaxing "Tell me what you need." "Just to hold you close, and vent a little." Tynie claims. Wrapping his arms behind her head, Bobby allows for that, Tynie holding him tightly.

"I've become a monster. Put all kinds of undue stress on the loving heart of the gorgeous man in my arms. I've become evil, deceiving children, worrying my father AGAIN. I've become a bitch, controlling a grown-ass woman's decision to give her best so we as a family have fun. I'm blessed, although I've done such heinous things." Tynie vents. "You are no monster, you're not evil, or a bitch. You are a loving, intelligent, beautiful woman. You knew the best way to go about certain things, and you acted on that knowledge. As for you putting stress on my heart, or worrying Dad, we worry because we love you. Honey, tell me. What triggered you thinking this way?" Bobby disallows.

"Cycles, honey. All the damn cycles. We've been through so much, not just as a family, but you and I. I feel through all that, that all the promises I've ever made you have been shattered. As for the promises I made the family, I believe you when you said I've already given my all. You've been neglected on that, in my eyes. That's what's made me feel this way, on top of everything I told you last night." Tynie self-deposes. "You have not neglected me! You've given your all, just like the family got. Babe, as for all the damn cycles, we can't change them. What we can do is, take care of one another, and the ones we love, through anything that comes our way. I know your heart and mind are stuck on the belief that you failed, I can tell by what you've said just now. You wanted so much better for us, but honey, we've already got the best. I've already got the best, because I get the honor of loving you. I know the same is true for everyone from Cody to Dad. Now, all that I've got to do is: get the best woman on Earth to love the best woman on Earth." Bobby rededicates.

"You mean that? I'm the best on Earth?" Tynie poses. "Absolutely!" Bobby attests, looking her squarely in the eyes. Tynie silences, Bobby recognizing something he'd missed last night. Her depressive state is driven not only by the cycles they've endured, but by her insecurities nagging the shit out of her. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers loving reassurances, hoping to end the nagging of Tynie's insecurities. "You've tried to tough this out, you didn't have to. I know you don't like being clingy, or being a bother, but I'm supposed to take care of you. No matter what you need, honey. Don't go back to those old fronts now, not when you've done so well growing away from them." Bobby reminds softly. Tilting her head a bit, Tynie returns the favor of whispering loving reassurances, suspecting "You've tried to be strong through your own insecurities bugging you shitless. Babe, how can I truly take care of you as the best woman on Earth if I'm not approached when you need me… for anything? Gorgeous, everything you want for me, cuts both ways. Always has, since we first got together." Laying back slightly, Tynie makes it so they face each other, both whispering "Yes love." Staring into his eyes, Tynie slowly smiles again, this time more broadly than she has in two days, as she notes "I don't know about you, but that conversation was very liberating." "It was for me, too." Bobby reaffirms.

Staring into one another's eyes again, Tynie sees admiration and wonder in Bobby's, but he still sees pain and somberness in hers. "I-I've got to be hurting you." Bobby stumbles out, trying to gently end their hold. "Guess again, gorgeous. If it'll make you happy, allow me." Tynie denies, guiding him to lay next to her. "You call me intelligent, but I don't know what to do next. Beyond you and I, I mean, for the others." Tynie grumbles. "That's a cue, sugar. A cue for you, to follow my lead, instead of you trying to lead. That's also a cue, for you to sit back, and let things with the others stand as they're meant to. I feared this day would come, the day where you've been so relied on to take charge that you can't sit back anymore. I loathe the fact I wasn't more of a man, and didn't step up and stop you so much sooner. Here I am though, with a sacred honor, being loved by you. Here I am, given yet another chance to show you what I'm made of, to prove I can care for you. I'm amazed, and sorry, at the same time. Amazed that you've given me the chance, and sorry that it's come to this. I know all that can't be changed, but Lord knows I wish it could. If I could turn back time, and stop you from being relied on like that, I would. I know you're hurting, seriously hurting, but I ask… for your…. Forgiveness." Bobby regrets.

"I've forgiven you already, a million times over, Bobby. You are all the man I want or need, don't believe otherwise. You have an excellent handle on everything, and I'm honored to follow those cues. Please, relax." Tynie desires. Reaching her hand out for him, Tynie's surprised when Bobby pulls her into both arms. Once more laid out against the center of the bed, Tynie rolls over, kisses her husband. Basking in that affection, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder again when it's over. "I just want you to know I love you." Tynie hopes. "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby repeats, petting her hair out of her eyes. Everyone else in the home is sound asleep by now, Tynie reaching back to cover them both up. "Thank you, for everything." Tynie honors. "Thank you, for it all." Bobby gratifies back, watching her curl up against him as best she can. "No babe, stretch out." Bobby disagrees, again obtaining compliance.

Witnessing her lay her ear over his heartbeat again, Bobby doesn't contest it, knowing Tynie's unspoken motives. In that pose, Tynie prays "Lord, please, give Bobby and my family peace. Longstanding peace, this time. I've not come to You in so long because I've felt You didn't care to keep my family in peace or contentment. I'm desperate, I don't want those I love hurting, or put through any more hell. I'm scared, that all the revelations I've given Bobby these past couple days will cost me… Bobby. I'm terrified, that my father knowing what little he does… will cost my family my father. I'm petrified that Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior will lose the most. On top of all that, I'm depressed and I just busted Bobby damning himself. Please, grant us all the contentment and peace, we really fuckin' need it." "Amen, luscious." Bobby follows, petting Tynie's hair from her eyes.

Realizing she'd cussed when praying, Bobby laughs "That's my baby…" "Hey, I've dumped on you plenty. I figured God needed to take a fuckin' turn at getting vented at." Tynie self-defends. Bursting into laughter, Bobby smiles, as his wife chuckles "Yeah, I'm going to hell for that. It was funny!" "If you go to hell for that, I'm at your side. I love you." Bobby vows, after stopping his own laughter. Looking into his eyes, Tynie recognizes "I know that, sexy. I love you." Exhaling a long and slow breath, Tynie discovers "In kind of a weird way, that was actually rather fuckin' liberating in and of itself." "Definitely." Bobby acclaims.

Laid back together, the couple is more relaxed right now than they've known in quite some time. Glancing up, Tynie looks her husband dead-on in the eyes, and asks "If you were to notice anything in my gaze right now, what would it be?" "You feel much better than you have been. There's still a lot of sadness, and you still don't see you as I do." Bobby resolves. "Well, when I look into your eyes, I see worry. I see love, admiration, and regret. Still, and I know why the regret is there. Bobby, I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to have some trusts. Trust that I have faith in you, in those cues you mentioned. Trust that I adore and cherish you, and believe with all my heart that you will re-open my perspective of myself to being the one you have about me. Trust that I'm honored to be yours." Tynie reviews.

Heaving a sigh, and smiling at the same time, Bobby provisions "You've got it, beautiful." Kissing yet again, the conversation's closed, Tynie petting her husband's hair as they're conjoined in passions. Slowly ending this kiss, Bobby swears "I adore and cherish you, Tynie." Smiling widely, Tynie again nestles her head so her right ear is over his heartbeat. More content right now than she's been in several days, Tynie dozes off laid in that position, Bobby soon following her. Today ends for them on that note, everyone from Cody to TreMarion already being asleep.

* * *

><p>Compared to numerous days before, today was decent, even with Tynie's being in a rather depressive state. TreMarion and Megan found ways to come together, and two properties got their lawns cared for. Clark had to take on deliveries before TreMarion's lawn could be mowed, because of an employee's explicit means of quitting. The kids learned, bonded, and even confessed to having fun. Tynie and Bobby got educated themselves, when TreMarion and Megan completely overhauled the extremist rules against jewelry being worn around the kids. .<p>

Now, there are several matters to address still, from Junior's middle name to the custody in the event of TreMarion's death papers for Ty-Leah and Junior. Megan's got to get re-established as well, and all of that is again delayed, namely to afford the family as much relaxed time together as possible. From the point of all that being done, the kids are due to be home-schooled, and the rest remains to be seen. Tynie's depression is only known in it's greatest scale between her and Bobby, and already there's a plan in place to get that handled. For the first time in what seems like ages, Tynie loudly prayed for herself and the family. Yet again, Tynie's been told not to take charge, as has TreMarion. The only exemptions for those two are if there is no choice in the matter at hand. Beyond that, as Bobby said to Tynie in the confines of their room, it's all an issue of adults in the family:

Taking Cues…..


	247. Ch 247

Title: Shelving Seriousness…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Six days have passed, each one being relaxed for everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion. Well, relaxed when they were together anyway. Whenever Tynie and Bobby were alone behind closed doors, and the couple wasn't being passionate or intimate, Tynie'd break down. Her depression remains, although Bobby's done everything he's promised. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior know nothing of the true depth of Tynie's depression, all they know is "Aunt Tynie still feels she's not made their vacation good enough." Now, it's the day before the family goes to court, but this time not for any lawsuits or criminal matters. During the past six days, TreMarion was able to set a couple courtdates to change Junior's legal middle name, and for something else.

The papers, that afforded Shitbag custody of Ty-Leah and Junior in the event of TreMarion's death, with Megan at Shitbag's side, now need to be overhauled. In order for that to go through without incident though, it has to be finalized by a judge. Tynie's not ready to see her father's life end, nor is she prepared to even deal with situations that may stem from TreMarion's passing. The fact she has to essentially encounter the latter one tomorrow makes her even sadder, and Bobby knows it.

* * *

><p>With the kids napping in the kids' guest room, and TreMarion's door closed, a meeting is occurring at this very moment. "Daddy, I love you. I know this has to happen, but that doesn't mean I'm alright with it. I'll sign anything I have to; and testify any way you want, just don't make me lead the way on this. Please." Tynie pleads. "You're not leading, honey. I forbid that, here and now." TreMarion forbids. Tynie nods, Megan intervening "Tre, would you object to my and Bobby discussing this and coming back to you two?" "Not at all." TreMarion returns. "Junior can have my middle name: Orazio. I'll sign anything I need to, and testify just as Tynie will. There's a catch, and that is, we tell the judge that we've yet to get Megan established after everything that's recently transpired. Deal?" Bobby offers. "That is plausible." Tynie compels, still trying not to sit back and bawl.<p>

"Plausible my ass. It's the truth. Son, you have a deal." TreMarion overrides. "Ok, there's a second catch. We tell the judge that we're not encountering getting me established after everything until AFTER those papers are finalized. We claim we wanted that done before I got established on account of the courtdate timing." Megan conditions. "Daddy, Megan's covering every ass in this room with that condition. I say we take the son of a bitch and run with it." Tynie warns. "Done!" TreMarion swears. Bobby heard how his wife's voice went stern, but still wavered, running right up on her. "We'll have to disclose so much to Ty-Leah and Junior, Bobby. I don't know how we'll do it…" Tynie cries, Bobby wrapping her in his arms.

"Tynie, all we do is keep to the papers. We explain what's on them, and with that, tell what happened. We go no damn further than that. I know it seems like that's deceiving those two, but it isn't. Paperwork is evidence in court, and it comes from courtrooms in some cases, so that's good enough for me. Besides, they've already been exposed to way too much seriousness as it is. Tomorrow's courtdate, Lord willing, will be one of the only ones they'll have for a good while. Bobby, Megan, you two are ordered to also follow me on this. Understood?" TreMarion reprimands.

"Totally." Bobby and Megan agree together. "Daddy, we'll accept your orders. Only if you accept mine: if Ty-Leah and Junior ask we tell them we're doing this to keep their future safe." Tynie sobs. Reaching back a hand, TreMarion pets her hair, countering "That was the plan, sweetheart." Bobby's holding Tynie, when Megan advises "Yeah, in the interest of her having at least a half-assed calm night, I recommend we end this meeting now. I also recommend that I teach Tre how to make a Maui-wowi so we can have those." "Now those are recommendations I can agree to!" TreMarion cheers.

Departing the room together, Megan and TreMarion head for the kitchen. Tynie and Bobby are left in TreMarion's room, her slowly calming in his arms, the kids still sleeping. Moments after Tynie's calmed, the kids awaken, she and Bobby caring for them. Bringing the kids into the living room, Tynie and Bobby sit with them on the couch, saying nothing. Their silence is intruded on, when Ty-Leah pines "More seriousness, and I have nothing to wear for it." "Honey, yeah you do. You just wear clothes like you have been. Relax; this seriousness is in Papa's hands. I, Megan, and your Uncle Bobby are following Papa's wisdom on it. It'll all be done before you know it sweetheart. The only reason we have this seriousness tomorrow is to keep your future safe. You've learned, unfortunately, that assholes and greed are everywhere. We're doing this to keep you from that, on a different level. Just trust me on it, ok?" Tynie discerns. "Ok." Ty-Leah answers, Cody holding her as Junior sits right by them.

Wrapping his right arm around her, Bobby accredits "Babe, you handled that really well." "I'm trying, baby. I really am." Tynie murmurs, leaning against him. "Uncle Bobby, I don't get it. Aunt Tynie gives us the world, and won't let us pay her back. You told me that, many times. Now, she's heartbroken because she thinks we've not had it good enough. Please, explain that." Cody wonders. "You misunderstood, Cody. It's alright, I've got this. Your Aunt Tynie wanted you three to have a calm and kicked back vacation. She's just as flustered by all the seriousness as Ty-Leah is. When your Aunt Tynie says she's trying, it's not what you thought. She was unfortunately relied on to be the lead for many situations, and we've taken that away from her. On purpose, because it's really hurt her, and it was wrong to begin with. She didn't mean for you to catch her saying that, either. Now, all I want you three to do is sit back and try to relax. Like your Aunt Tynie said: Papa's taking the lead on this, I, your Aunt Tynie, and your mother are all following him." Bobby explains. "Ohhh ok." Cody responds. Tynie looks over at the children, apprising "Ty-Leah, Cody, Junior, since we adults are following Papa, I need you to do one thing. Follow your Uncle Bobby's wisdom on this." "We can do that, Aunt Tynie!" Junior exclaims, Cody and Ty-Leah nodding to back him.

In the time it took for that conversation to end, Megan and TreMarion have their next meal and those drinks laid out to the coffee table. Gathering up their own shares, everyone claims a seat on the couch. Eating together, silence encircles the entire room, even the TV's off. At the right time, Bobby and Tynie clear from everyone's meal. Looking over at her, Bobby's got worries in his eyes, Tynie forewarning "I don't want to talk until we're alone." Nodding as he left it at that, Bobby feels his wife wrap an arm around his waist, lunch dishes done. Walking back in the direction of the family, Tynie and Bobby keep quiet, her getting the reclining section of the couch.

Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior start chattering away, TreMarion and the other adults joining in when it's appropriate. Leaving what's really on her mind to fester until she and Bobby can speak privately, Tynie follows the flow of conversation. In the middle of all that, TreMarion's phone goes off Tynie picking it up from the endtable beside her. "This is his daughter, Tynie Goren. I am of authority to field calls while my father is unavailable." Tynie introduces. Finding out the call regards tomorrow's courtdates, Tynie learns they can handle both issues in one court appearance as opposed to two. "Hang on, I need to confirm transportation arrangements with my husband. I cannot drive very often due to a cast on my right leg." Tynie alibies. Accepting that, the court agent holds, Tynie putting a hand over the phone. "I have news guys. If we can carpool in two SUV's as opposed to three, we can get to court a lot easier. Speaking of court being easier, I'm on the phone with a court agent who found out the situations can be finalized in one trip before a judge instead of two. Y'all ok with that?" Tynie proposes. "You get that court time confirmed, and we'll carpool that way." Megan directs.

Tynie nods, and then goes back to the phone call. "Is there any way you can leave the court time against the voicemail for this phone? I just found out that the transportation arrangements have been confirmed." Tynie ponders. Finding out the agent can do that, Tynie hangs up. Checking her father's voicemail, Tynie learns the courtdate is tomorrow afternoon at two. Saving that message, she ends up playing it a few times, texting the time and courtroom to Bobby and Megan before saving that text against TreMarion's phone. Laying the device down, Tynie apologizes "Sorry Daddy, I just bullshat a court agent. I had to, or else they'd not have provided me the information. Don't be surprised if a judge asks you to verify the not being available for the phone call claim." "I'll verify it, honey. No worries, I sanction how you handled that." TreMarion soothes. "Ok good." Tynie calms. After that brief discussion, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, and is lead from the couch. She and Megan then take the kids to bathe, leaving Bobby and TreMarion in the living room.

Discussing Tynie, and the situations for tomorrow, those two also share a worried smirk. "Dad, she's trying. Beyond what we've told the kids, she's struggling. I've done everything I can think of, and she still hurts. I really don't know what else to do. She won't even really talk about what we have, not in front of you or the kids. I nearly asked her about it, but she cut me off before I could." Bobby releases.

"I know exactly what's going on, son. She's emotionally cocooning. It's very rare when she does that, but when it happens, it's severe. She doesn't want to broach the topic of my death, or yours, or anything serious. She wants the world to go away, yet she wants to be as big a part in the kids' lives as Megan and I will allow. We have to keep this conversation as far away from the kids as possible. All we can really do otherwise is love Tynie. I'm sorry son, but there's not anything beyond that we can do. Not with Tynie being on diabetic meds that Dr. Kym forbade being mixed with anti-depressants. Not with how other alleged medical professionals have fucked with her and this family." TreMarion counsels. "Would it be too much to ask if we kept this between you and I, Dad?" Bobby wonders. "I see where you went with that. It's alright with me." TreMarion sanctions.

On that note, TreMarion and Bobby end their talk, with Tynie, Megan, and the kids coming back into the room mere moments later. Taking their seats again, the entire family converges on the couch, Tynie leaning against her husband's shoulder. "The last thing I'll say about tomorrow is: I'll have every paper I think we may need on me before we leave this house. I'd rather be overly-prepared than not have what documents we need when we're before that damn judge." Bobby determines. "Babe, that's an excellent call. One request though, we stash those papers in one of my shoulderbags. We don't yet know what the weather's going to be like and I'd rather not have that documentation out in the elements if you get my point." Tynie proffers. "She makes an excellent point." Megan acclaims. "Wow, the adults really do have this covered!" Ty-Leah realizes. "Yeah honies, we intended for you three to hear that. We planned for examples of us adults having situations covered to be overheard by you kids. We're doing that to show you that you don't have to worry." TreMarion administers. "I was wondering about that!" Junior quips. Cody's now in Ty-Leah's arms, her deeming "Cutie, you've held me lots. Now was my turn!" Tynie giggles at that, as do the other adults, those ending a few minutes later.

"Can we celebrate after that seriousness tomorrow's over?" Junior inquires. "We are celebrating then, honey. You'll see how when we get here from all that. You all will, because I'm taking that on myself." Megan answers. "Yeah, guess again. You aren't covering that ground alone, Megan. I don't allow people to do that in my house, because it's not safe. You will have assistance from me, Daddy or Bobby one." Tynie objects. Megan nods, everyone sitting back as Bobby notices the tone Tynie took with Megan. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Megan. I just don't like the idea of anyone in my house trying to take on anything like what you implied alone. I prefer it if people have help, especially since you may need it. You never know, and I'm not trying to jinx anything when I say that." Tynie regrets. "We're good, Tynie. I knew right when you said that what your intentions were." Megan relates. TreMarion looks around the room, noticing the kids smiling, Tynie, Bobby, and Megan aren't.

Today's just over half done, every adult knowing just how major tomorrow's courtdate is for the kids. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd much rather not discuss anything connected to tomorrow again. I'd prefer it if we basically shelved the conversations. It's not like we can really determine what's going to happen until we get those papers finalized anyhow. I don't mean to be taking any charge here; I just don't want any of us adults to not be able to sleep over this shit." Tynie rationalizes. "Tre, Bobby, I'm with Tynie on this one." Megan contends. Looking down at his wife, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, recognizing "She didn't take any charge, guys. I was about to say the exact same thing."

Rising from how she'd rested against Bobby's shoulder, Tynie's again taken into his arms. "I love you, I love all of you." Tynie mutters. "We love you too, Aunt Tynie." Cody resounds. "I know what you're thinking, Cody. You want to do more for your aunt. I can guarantee this; she won't let any of you three do that. She knows you love her, and you're concerned. Trust me, she admires you for your consideration, all three of you. This is not something for you to worry about though. All you three need to do is be kids, and let us handle the difference." TreMarion clarifies. "Papa, this time, you were off. All we were going to do is…" Ty-Leah starts, dispelling her hold on Cody. One at a time, the kids come up on Tynie, hugging and kissing her cheeks. "That!" Junior finishes, the three children taking their seats again. "Ok that was cute!" Tynie chuckles. Giggling with her, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior see proud smiles on Bobby, Megan and TreMarion's faces. Wrapping an arm around Ty-Leah, and the other around Junior, Cody assents "That was awesome."

As the giggling comes to a stop, everyone sits back for a while, trying to relax together. An hour or so later, Megan, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all take a rolling shift of watching the kids. On their turns to be alone, Megan and the family elder prepare outfits for tomorrow. As for Tynie and Bobby, their preparations for tomorrow include loading her shoulderbag with every paper they can think of that may be needed for court. Getting cleaned up and setting an alarm on their phones for tomorrow, Tynie having that loaded shoulderbag by her outfit for court, the adults' time for being alone adjourns. Reconvening in the living room, another conversation begins, one that's actually a debate about dinner.

"Mama, Petri's on vacation. Besides, Aunt Tynie should teach Uncle Bobby how to make the taco pizzas." Cody intrudes. "Babe, I think that was a special request." Tynie implies. "I do too, sweetheart. Alright Cody, you got it." Bobby agrees, the couple getting off the couch. "Cody Anthony Logan, you could have asked for that better than you did." Megan scolds. "Sis, it's alright. He didn't lie, Petri IS on vacation. Not only that, Bobby doesn't know how I make my taco pizzas. Sweets, to make Megan happy, you're already forgiven." Tynie disallows. "Megan, that reminded me of something you and I need to address. Privately and later." TreMarion chides.

"Daddy, my advice on what you're implying is not to address that tonight. We're already taking up a court time tomorrow as it is, why make that more of a bother for the courthouse or judges when we can handle it another time?" Tynie disagrees. "Technically Dad, that's not lying to a judge. We are helping Megan get some things situated another time anyway, just add that to the list." Bobby advises. Looking TreMarion in the eyes, Megan admits "I was going to claim that anyhow. It really is easier, Tre, they're right." "I'll go along with this, unless the judge says different." TreMarion falters. Tynie, Bobby, and Megan accept that with nods, the children totally confused by what was just discussed.

Preparing dinner, and teaching Bobby at the same time, Tynie looks into the living room as she interprets "Kids, we wanted you overhearing that. Remember what Papa said about some examples of us adults having matters taken care of? Yeah, that was why." "Ohhh ok." Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior slur as one. Putting the taco pizza in the oven, Tynie and Bobby get sodas for everyone, and bring them to the living room. "Twenty minutes and dinner's done." Tynie notes, sitting in the reclining section of the couch. "Tynie may disagree with me on this, but Bobby you're not taking that out alone. I'll back you; she's going to be on that cast plenty tomorrow as it is." Megan cautions. "That's good with me, sis." Tynie realigns. Having their sodas, Megan's latest idea happens, their dinner set against the kitchen bar. TreMarion and Bobby get up, Tynie's cheek kissed, before everyone's served their shares. Another round of sodas given the family, today's dose of the diabetic pill is taken as they all sit down and eat. Time to clean up, Megan and Tynie handle that, with Bobby getting his cheek kissed this time. "Sis, just so you know. I won't disagree with you when you're honoring a safety-related rule for this house." Tynie informs. "Alright." Megan forfeits, the two women making their way towards the others. A little more time is spent together before the kids are taken to bed. Tucking them in, hugs and kisses are exchanged, and then the adults disperse.

Heading off to end their day as Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior fall asleep, the adults are glad that soon many matters will be resolved. Megan and TreMarion are laid back in bed, ready as they can be for tomorrow, only to sit up and charge their phones. Laying back again, they too soon fall asleep, leaving Tynie and Bobby as the only ones up in the entire house. Speaking of those two, by now, Bobby's endtable is adorned like it always is. She's again in his arms, Bobby resting his chin on her shoulder, him encouraging "We're alone now, baby. Tell me all about it." Tynie does, and her statement basically confirms everything TreMarion had already told Bobby. "I'm only 34, and I feel like I'm going through some sort of morbid-ass mid-life crisis." Tynie closes. "Anything you want, babe. I'll do anything to make you feel better." Bobby swears. "When we get everyone situated, go luxury sportscar shopping with me. His and hers, I mean." Tynie cites. Kissing her cheek, Bobby brings his lips to her ear, whispering "We can do that." Smiling widely, Tynie adjourns "In that case, like Daddy said, unless a judge says different: we have everything we can for right now… settled."

Laying back with her in his arms, Bobby sees to it they're both stretched out against the bed. Keeping her tightly held, Bobby still worries over his wife, whom confesses "I didn't want to admit it babe. I didn't want you thinking I'd lost my damn mind. It just makes so much sense though, after everything. You know what I mean." "First off, I would never think anything like that about you. Yeah, it does make sense. Trust in me though sugar, we'll make it through. We've made it this far, we can take on anything." Bobby rebuts. "One thing we failed to address though gorgeous. When we all leave for court tomorrow. I'd rather us be early as hell than miss, if you get my point." Tynie remembers. "Ah, you leave that to me." Bobby retracts, laying her beside him. Going for their phone, Bobby texts TreMarion and Megan saying "Tynie and I think it's best we leave here by eleven in the morning. We don't want traffic to cause us to miss our time before the judge." That text inadvertently wakens both recipients, Megan replying "I was wondering about that." TreMarion sends back "Son, that's a good idea." Ending the conversation with love, all three phones are re-set to their respective chargers.

Everything settled as it can be for now, Tynie wraps an arm around Bobby, pulling him closer and inquiring "And how long has it been since we slept with you in my arms, sexy?" "Too long." Bobby replies, reaching down to cover them both up. Sleep arrives for that couple at last, today being done for everyone in the house.

* * *

><p>The next morning…..<p>

Everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie's totally ready for court, as another debate happens, this time about breakfast. "Frankly, since we've only got a couple hours before we have to be in court, I think it's best we not mess up the house any." Megan prefers. "Y'all know what? She's right." Tynie encourages, causing everyone to file for the front door. TreMarion locks up, with the family then heading for two of the SUV's. Driving on to grab breakfast on the go, they don't have any issues with anyone, which is unfortunately surprising. The family's breakfast stop halfway done, Tynie takes a pain med, as Megan and TreMarion make a restroom trip with the kids. Rejoining Tynie and Bobby, they all head out again, this trip being made to the courthouse. Parking and heading inside, they all go through security, having no incidents.

Seated in front of the courtroom, Tynie's closest to the door, when a bailiff approaches. "His Honor wants to know if you can come before him now. There's been an unfortunate double-booking on his calendar for the two p.m. slot." The bailiff explains. "Bailiff, watch this." Tynie dares, turning to the family. "Y'all, it's time. The judge's court-room planner system jacked up on him when we were given the two p.m. timeslot." Tynie informs, everyone arising beside her. Facing the bailiff again, Tynie challenges "Lead the way." Chortling, the bailiff obeys, Tynie and her family brought into the courtroom. At the right moments, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby all testify, doing so in a manner that appeases the judge. "Your Honor, one more thing before we continue. I confess I barked at your bailiff. My family and I have a system where we address anything connected to technological malfunctions in a curt tone. I meant no dishonor towards your bailiff, you, or this court. When your bailiff told me of the issue with your courtroom being double booked, I assumed you had a high-tech system for that. Hence, why I'm apologizing for barking at your bailiff, and confessing my family's system for those issues." Tynie addresses.

"Tynie, I've gotten more respect from you, your father, and your spouse in twenty minutes than I get from most civilians in a typical month. I wasn't aware of your familial system for issues like that, now I am. Relax, I didn't take your curt tone with my bailiff disrespectfully, nor did he. We figured you'd address the reasons behind it, given how you've handled yourselves in here today. Matter of fact, I've gotten more respect out of the minors in this courtroom right now than I usually do from kids in two months." The judge overrules. Tynie nods, and then takes her seat, the proceeding continuing from there.

Unexpectedly, the judge wishes to handle Megan's legal name change for her and Cody at the same time as everything else before him right now. TreMarion arises, stating "Your Honor, in the interest of safety for Megan and her son: I request you allow them to take my last name. Wilman. You see, Your Honor, I'm requesting that in light of situations that have arisen in Megan's life these past couple weeks. I'd prefer it if she and her son took my last name as opposed to going back to Wheeler. I'll gladly provide evidence to those situations if you'd like." "I'd prefer Megan testify to those issues." The judge dissents. Megan arises, requesting "Have me sworn in Your Honor, and I'll do that here and now." Leading her to the witness stand, the bailiff swears Megan in as she desired.

Detailing the most recent events that trace Megan back to Tynie and Bobby's family, the testimony given by Megan herself provides much of the proof the judge sought. At the end of her testimony, Megan goes back to her seat, Tynie arising. "Your Honor, everything she just told you is the truth. The stories, situations, and events you've heard go to cause for my father's request in terms of Megan and Cody taking the Wilman surname." Tynie vouches. The judge nods, Tynie retaking her seat, as Bobby and TreMarion are now keeping eyes on the kids. "I've seen and heard all I need to. Everything you've requested of this court is granted, you'll have the papers in twenty minutes." The judge decides. Waiting out that timeline, the bailiff serves those documents to Tynie, before they all head out.

On her cast, Tynie bumbles a turn-around, staring the judge dead-on in the eyes. "Your Honor, I don't know if you get this all that much. Thank you, for helping my family. You've just made amazing things happen for us, and we're forever grateful." Tynie gratifies. "I don't get that much, you're right. You're welcome." The judge reassures, sending the family on their way with a wave. "Sorry guys, I just couldn't leave the courtroom without giving gratitude where it was due." Tynie self-defends. "Don't apologize for that, it was rare for His Honor to hear. Trust me. Oh, and don't worry about bumping me in that turn-around, either. You executed it better than I've seen done by people without a casted leg. I knew you bumping me wasn't intentional." The bailiff refutes. Tynie nods, and from that point, the family heads back for her house.

Driving on after having left the courthouse, Bobby glances over at his wife, whom is now positively beaming. Discussing how court went, Tynie starts to smile wider, Bobby joining her. TreMarion and Megan are now fielding questions from the kids, being as honest as they can with those answers. "Yes, kids. Whenever your Aunt Tynie's in court, a judge witnesses her do a turn-around and thank you on our way out. That's actually what the move's called. She's done that every time she's seen a judge, and I agree with it. Not many people respect judges like your Aunt, or this family, do." TreMarion extolls. "Yeah, today went a lot better than I expected. Thank you Tre, for everything." Megan honors. "I'm going to sound like Aunt Tynie. That's all settled now." Cody adjourns. "Yeah, now we celebrate!" Ty-Leah furthers. "Yeah, really!" Junior verifies. "When we get back to Aunt Tynie's, you kids got it." Megan finalizes.

Entering Tynie's through the garage, the kids are brought into the living room, and situated on the couch. Tynie and Bobby change out of their court outfits, as Megan and TreMarion were less-formally dressed than those two. Unloading Tynie's shoulderbag into his safe, Bobby precludes "I'll tell Dad where all this is later." "Simple, you text Daddy saying that if he needs those papers, we have them secured. Same goes for Megan, because I think it would be best to keep to what I told that judge. You know, when I said we're securing them because we have the means to keep them in a very safe location?" Tynie recalls. Going for their phone, Bobby promises "You got it, beautiful." One text sent to two phones, and Tynie's latest idea is handled. Heading back for the others, Tynie ends up fielding a text from both TreMarion and Megan. Holstering their phone to her side, she and Bobby continue towards the living room. "God am I glad that's done!" Tynie reviles. "You're not alone." Bobby promises, the two now taking seats on the couch.

With everyone together, Bobby announces "After we get Megan established, Tynie and I are taking a couple days to ourselves. We'll still call to talk to the kids, and be there for emergencies, but beyond that it's just she and I. We don't touch the homeschooling the kids until Megan's been established for at least a month. We'll still occasionally get together in that timeframe too, but I wanted this decision out there now." "That is entirely fair." Megan deems. "Definitely." TreMarion agrees. Cody stuns the room, when he worries "After all you guys have done for me and Mama, what happens if Mama marries again?" "Ohh, I am most definitely not doing that, son. I know that concerned you, but I've done a lot of thinking. I'd rather keep to how things are now than chance going through any shit like we've all just basically settled today. Tre gave you and I a very sacred honor, letting us take his surname. Tynie and Bobby, they've given us the world. Really, they have, and to me chancing anything like what we've JUST settled getting fucked up is purely wrong." Megan decrees.

"I hate to say it guys, Megan just made one hell of a case." Tynie intends. "She did, and now we're shelving all seriousness. We're celebrating dammit!" TreMarion insists. "Go Papa!" Ty-Leah and Junior squeal, clapping their hands. Cody joins in that applause, Megan and the family elder heading off to make the celebratory meal. Watching the kids, Tynie ponders "You angels ready for a good night?" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior nod and clap, giving her answer. Settling the meal before everyone, TreMarion and Megan watch as it's separated into equal shares. Eating in silence, everyone is relieved and happy, for one of the first times since their vacation began. Again, Tynie's diabetic pill is taken with dinner, the bottle kept on Bobby. Tynie and Bobby clear from it, TreMarion and Megan heading with the kids to prepare for today's end.

After their celebratory meal is cleaned up from, Tynie and Bobby head off to meet the others. Instead of spending time together in the living room, they are all invited for movie time in TreMarion's guest room. Spending a couple hours together there, the kids are taken to bed. Tucking them in, everyone keeps to the trend of hugging and exchanging love. Dispersing, Megan and TreMarion go about ending their day while Tynie and Bobby traverse their home, aiming for the master bedroom.

Arriving, Tynie closes that door, only to be escorted to the bed by Bobby. Charging their phone, laying her pill bottles beside it, Bobby's hand is taken into his wife's. . "Holy shit, just getting Megan established and homeschooling the kids. That's all we as a family have to contend with right now, and damn it feels good to say that!" Tynie celebrates. "It most certainly is good, babe." Bobby approves, leaning over to kiss her. Enjoying that, the couple doesn't know that they're the only ones awake in the entire home. Slowly ending this kiss, Tynie and Bobby go about closing out their day. Once more, that's different for them than it is anyone else in their house, and tonight's more peaceful for Tynie than the past several evenings have been.

Feeling like the world is finally off her shoulders, Tynie's a bit of a romantic aggressor, Bobby sheerly loving it. In the mix of all those romances, they make love, later coming down with her wrapped in his arms. Reaching an arm back to cover them up, Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek. Turning her head slightly, Tynie pecks Bobby's lips, avowing "Love you." Swearing his love in return, Bobby sees his wife turn her head so the pose isn't painful. Succumbing to slumber as they'd laid, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones to fall asleep tonight.

* * *

><p>In the expanse of the past two days, what was originally suspected by TreMarion as Tynie emotionally cocooning was dubbed by her as a "Morbid-ass mid-life crisis." Eight days ago, there were matters for the children to be taken before a judge. Today, those are finalized, with more than just the intended matters being closed. Now, it's just getting Megan established and homeschooling the kids. Of course, those are the planned situations, which is why getting those other matters settled was so important. Amazingly enough, the closest thing to an outside stressful intrusion that the past couple days had for the family was when the judge had a double-booking for their courtdate. They wound up getting everything situated just as the family wanted it, celebrating together at Tynie's.<p>

Only a couple of non-celebratory matters came across the family after court, both got resolved right away. Megan's sworn off re-marrying, Tynie and Bobby's terms for family gatherings got honored. Tomorrow's got nothing on the itinerary, and that is precisely how everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion wants it. There will be some rather serious discussions that need to be had, but those are not immediate. With as much of the family's legal concerns handled as they got done today, they've all decided to do one thing as best they can:

Shelve seriousness…


	248. Ch 248

Title: L.G.U.A.B.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Four more days have passed, with not as much seriousness for the family to have to deal with, so they all got to kick back. Everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion was still basically kept in the dark about the progress of something, and it was by Tynie's wish. Today, Tynie and Bobby wake with smiles on their faces, kissing before they quietly vow their love. Taking their time getting ready for today, neither one knows what may strike.

Tynie used to worry more about that, but in the past several days, it really hasn't bothered her nearly as much. The depressive state she'd shown in the past ten days isn't as severe as it was when Bobby first learned of it, but it still remains. Eventually making it out of their room, with all they'll need on him, Tynie leans against her suitor. By the time they get to the couch, everyone's meal is splayed to the coffee table, with the kids sitting by TreMarion. Sitting down and eating, Tynie gets a sudden sense that shit's about to get seriously live. Winding down from brunch, she and Bobby handle cleanup. Returning to the group in their living room, Bobby sits by Tynie's right side.

"I want to know three things right now. What, if anything, have Tynie and I not been told? Why is it, after ten days of not having very serious matters for us adults to address, that my wife feels at any moment shit's about to hit? Megan, Dad, which one of you is going to start explaining?!" Bobby commands. "Son. Tynie's off on that hunch, this time. I dispelled any chance of that before you came out here. Actually, I did that before the kids were awake. I have the evidence on my person. I had to borrow Tynie's laptop and your printer though. I'll also need access into your safe." TreMarion reports. Tynie nods, with the family elder heading off towards Bobby's safe from there.

"I signed a deal with Tre. One that states I will not request help in getting established for at least another few days. I signed that of my own free will, because Tre advised me that trying to get established so soon after everything was a bad idea. He said something about too much being made a matter of public record for all of our safety." Megan conveys. "Let me translate that. Daddy and you entered that deal, which is a good thing. After all the stress and seriousness we've had happen most recently, us having a lot of major purchases like realty as a matter of public records is dangerous. I say that not to scare you, but on account of the timing. We've not had major issues strike in several days. Thank God, but that doesn't deflect from the fact there are still greedy assholes out there. Megan, Daddy only draws up that kind of thing to cover our asses. He's not had to in a significant time, but that doesn't mean he won't. Now, all we ask is, you honor the deal you have with Daddy." Tynie translates. "I can do that." Megan affirms.

Coming back into the room, TreMarion reclaims his seat, as the kids sit between Bobby and Megan. Resting her head against Bobby's right shoulder, Tynie shakes her head, regretting "I never meant for today to even have one minute of seriousness. My honey only barked like that because of my telling him there was a sense I couldn't shake. Y'all… forgive me." "You've no reason to need forgiven, Tynie. Neither of you need forgiven for that, because you both went with your guts." Megan disagrees. Glancing out the window, Tynie plans "Babe, Daddy, we need to get the kids into the area by Daddy's room. It's starting to look nasty as hell out there." Moving out of the living room on that word, the kids are taken to the restroom before being lead into TreMarion's guest room. Laying them down while covering the kids up, Tynie and Megan lay close by as soon as they can. TreMarion and Bobby sit near everyone else, as the storm hits. Consoling Ty-Leah, Megan, Tynie, Junior, and Cody all stick close to her. Two and a half hours pass before the storm's gone, Bobby leaning down to kiss his wife's cheek before checking the property.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior fell asleep during the storm, Tynie, TreMarion and Megan sitting in silence. Bobby's gone for a while, which starts to worry his wife, until she feels his arms around her. "Just a tree needing cut down, that's all. I'll get that situated once we're out of here." Bobby advises. TreMarion and Megan care for the kids as they rouse from their nap, Tynie and Bobby heading to the couch. Snaring her laptop into her hands, Tynie seeks out a company to take care of that tree. Finding one, she watches Bobby set that all up, their phone laid aside afterwards. Meeting up with those two, the family is again together in the living room. Taking the laptop from her, Bobby sets it atop the endtable, as Junior sits beside him. Ty-Leah and Cody are to Junior's right, TreMarion and Megan sitting not too far away.

Leaning over a bit, Tynie brings her lips to Bobby's, kissing him in front of everyone. Enjoying that, the couple still keeps it short, since there are kids in the room. Sitting back against the reclining section of the couch, Tynie witnesses Bobby silently go out to deal with the tree-cutters. Only being away from everyone for about half an hour, Bobby returns, with a relaxed smile on his lips. "I know you and Dad have that deal, Megan. I was wondering, would you mind living right across the street from Dad? I found out there's a house that's near-completion across the road. It's going to be on the market by the end of the week." Bobby proposes. "Megan, before you answer that, I'm fact-checking what my honey was told. No offense to my sugar or anything, but street-word on realty…." Tynie begins, going for her laptop. "Should never be trusted." TreMarion finishes, pointing right at Tynie and smiling. Locking up his home, Bobby insures "No offense taken baby. I've got to check my bank balance." Bobby imparts, heading for their phone. Megan explains that to the kids, Tynie doing one form of research, Bobby checking his bank account.

"Megan, you need to understand some things. First off, the story we got checks out. Secondly, NOBODY in this family ever buys a house online. We go through realtors that have been THOROUGHLY researched. Thirdly, I have final say on this rule because I am the fuckin' reason it exists! Ask Daddy if you think I'm fuckin' joking! Fourth, as always, Bobby's with me on this. Right now, he's helping Daddy with the kids. Understood?!" Tynie admonishes.

"Megan, she is by no means joking." TreMarion cautions. Throwing up her hands, Megan concedes "Completely understood." Showing Megan the proof she found, Tynie adds "The rule is so strict because of me getting scammed repeatedly. I don't trust those "secure pay" claims online, which is where the research a realtor part of the rule came from. Megan, all it takes is one asshole online and you're fucked. Oh, and if that online asshole knows an asshole in CPS… you're REALLY fucked then. Which is why I bitched you out, and Daddy vouched me, about the rule that way. Get it now?" "Yes." Megan gulps. "Megan, remember when we talked about protocols? Yeah, I'm fuckin' paranoid about shit online. I'm fuckin paranoid about trusting places, but hell, you've seen glimpses of why." Tynie justifies. Megan nods understandingly, TreMarion interceding "Shit, I'd rather you be paranoid than any of us get fucked with. We all know that kind of asshole is out there."

"Let me shut this thing down, and we can call off any part of getting me established for the day." Megan elicits, shutting down Tynie's laptop. "Kids, when Megan's getting her own place: you and I will be with Papa. At Papa's house. Uncle Bobby's going to likely help Megan with that, because Papa's right: there are scammer assholes out there. Megan knows what I mean by that." Tynie premeditates. "No Tynie, that's not how it's going to go. I appreciate you trying to arrange that, but it's too close to you having to carry the weight of the family for my blood." Megan denies. "She's right baby, we've got this." Bobby agrees, petting Tynie's shoulder. Leaning against him again, Tynie closes her eyes, Bobby moving his arm so she's draped under it. Taking her seat, Megan looks at Tynie, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior interacting with one another, not paying much attention to the adults. TreMarion looks over Megan's shoulder, seeing the defeated expression on Tynie's face, the family elder worries "Bobby, is she ok?" "Dad, I am not answering that in front of the kids." Bobby warns, halting the entire conversation. Looking up, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, requesting "You and Daddy should have a talk babe, you know what one. I hope." Bobby nods, releases her, and leaves the room. TreMarion follows him, not saying a word, leaving the children under the watch of Megan and Tynie.

Taking their conversation into the kitchen, TreMarion looks Bobby dead-on in the eyes. "Tynie's done, Dad. I mean it, she's totally done. She only bitched Megan out about the rule we have regarding realty and purchases being a matter of record because you stepped in. I want you to go to my safe and rid of that agreement with Megan. That's right Dad, I am totally overhauling how we get Megan established. Tynie feels that Megan's tearing me away from her, and it's not really appeasing my wife at all. It's pissing me off too, because I can see Tynie's logic. After today, if it doesn't directly benefit or affect the kids, we are not discussing how we help Megan in front of them. Megan wants more independence, she's gonna fuckin' get it! I'm tired of being thrown in like a fuckin' lackey because Megan doesn't know when to search out someone else to do the work she needs done!" Bobby rants.

"Yes Megan, I did ask my honey to go there. I wanted you to overhear him saying that because it's the fuckin' truth. Speak now if you take issue with that, because this is your only chance." Tynie requires. TreMarion stops on a dime, diverting from his silent trek to Bobby's safe, instead the family elder heads for Megan's other side. "Before you speak Megan, know this. Cody will not suffer in any way should you detest how we handle getting you established. I have the forms that will see to that. All I gotta do is get to Bobby's safe and fax machine." TreMarion intimidates. "On that note Daddy, just do it. Trust me." Tynie reconsiders. "In the name of my following the orders of the lady of this house, no problem." TreMarion vows, him leaving the room.

"Son, when I return, you have phone calls to make. You know what ones." TreMarion imposes, heading off for Bobby's safe and fax machine. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all glare at Tynie, whom plans "You three angels will know the truth soon enough. Papa's just got to handle some paperwork. Uncle Bobby's likely going to be escorting Megan off this land. Like I said, you will know the truth. If Megan gave a fuck at all, she'd have spoken by now." "Kids, your Aunt Tynie is not lying!" Bobby hollers. Megan sits there, dumbfounded, when Cody apprises "Well Mama, I don't think Uncle Bobby would allow Aunt Tynie to lie to us. They didn't want any more stress brought around us kids, and by the sounds of it: you broke rules around here. I mean, why else would Papa have said what he did about following orders since Aunt Tynie is this house's lady? I await the truth, as do Beauty and Junior. I don't care if this hurts you because I was told to always be honest when I am here. I'm only doing what I was told to." "Sweets, repeat yourself, as loud as you can. Trust me." Tynie instructs. Cody does, Bobby waiting for the child to silence. "Oh and Megan, no judge worth their balls or their bench license will believe you if you try to contest him! I know how to work this in our favor!" Bobby bellows.

Unaware of that entire conversation, TreMarion's statement with those CPS forms is fabricated along those lines anyway. Attesting to it under oath on an affidavit, TreMarion waits for proof of those papers being received. An agent of CPS calls TreMarion, ten minutes after the papers were faxed, interviewing him. Swearing up one side and down the other to the statements he made on those forms, the family elder soon finds himself possessing temporary custody of Cody.

"You are needed in court in two days, TreMarion. To finalize custody, you will be served the time and courtroom at the address on these forms." The agent reports. Agreeing to that, TreMarion poses "Would it violate my temporary custody to have my retired Detective son in law forcibly remove the mother of Cody Wilman?" Learning that was actually ordered, TreMarion ponders "You are aware that I now have to file for Megan Wilman to no longer bear my surname, correct?" Learning he actually didn't have to do that, and what reason the CPS agent was going to give the judge, TreMarion praises "I know you don't get this much, but thank you for saving my family!" Accepting that praise, the call's ended, TreMarion then running back towards the family.

"Son, I just got a very interesting phone call. You are required to give Megan two hours to gather her property. After then, you are to forcibly remove her. We have court in two days, son. Cody's safe, and as for Megan bearing my surname, not for long!" TreMarion decrees. "I'll spare you that courtdate, for your name, TreMarion. I'll get my stuff and wait for Bobby to remove me. You won't hear from me again, but your precious surname won't be mine beyond today!" Megan snivels, leaving the room. "We just learned a lot." Ty-Leah grumbles. "Yeah, you did, honey. Thing is, you didn't learn all of it, yet. Your Uncle Bobby and I are going to help Papa with all three of you. You'll see how, and I'll testify as to how in court. Daddy, tell me you caught that!" Tynie resolves. "Loud and clear!" TreMarion replies.

Nodding, Bobby's immediately on his phone, as is TreMarion, both men cutting Megan out of the family's lives as quickly as they can. As for Tynie, she's got all three kids sitting next to her, regaling them in "the truth." "There are a lot of details I'm not going into, honeys. I can't, not without Papa's express written consent and not without Papa being right by me. Sorry." Tynie closes. TreMarion's off the phone, standing next to Tynie, he overrules "Kids, you just learned all you need to about those situations. Yes, there will come times where my express written consent and presence will come into play, but this is not one of them. Understood?" "Yes Papa." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior resound as one. "Tell me something then, Aunt Tynie. Why did Mama force our hands that way?" Cody queries. "Ooh, that's a loaded question." Tynie falters. "Cody, I've got that one. Your mother forced our hands that way because she wasn't getting her way. It's that simple really, and I just learned today how far Megan took trying to get her way. Basically, she scammed us, Bobby and Tynie especially. I do not condone that, and I applaud Tynie for how she explained this to you." TreMarion covers.

"Sweets, you said it yourself. Greed is everywhere." Tynie recalls. Megan walks right up on TreMarion, handing him forms that were signed mere moments ago, Megan snarling "Like I said, you won't need to worry about me having your name long, TreMarion. Here's your copies." Noticing Megan's got bags on her, Tynie commands "Babe, come search these bags! Then toss Megan out on her ass!" Rushing into the room, Bobby obeys, finding most of Cody's belongings in those bags. Tossing those aside, Bobby sees TreMarion joining in the search, Tynie and the kids watching. Twenty minutes pass, Megan's belongings being shoved back into the bags, Bobby then closing them. TreMarion arises, Megan taking her bags in hand as Bobby forcibly removes her.

Slamming the door behind her, Bobby turns to face what's left of the family. "I'm taking some charge here. Daddy, we're going to start teaching the kids how to do some things themselves. There will still be things we don't allow them to do alone, like bathe or cook, but they will have independence appropriately fostered within them. All I need you to do now is go plant those forms under me and Bobby's phone charger. I have reasons for wanting them there. Babe, you're needed to answer the door, until we all go to bed today. Please tell me I don't have to explain further." Tynie reprimands. "You don't." Bobby and TreMarion retort simultaneously. Honoring Tynie's latest plan, those newest forms are soon anchored under Bobby's phone charger. Coming up on his wife, Bobby inquires "Where'd you come up with that?"

"Simple babe, you didn't hear. I told these angels they are safe and they'll learn how to be good adults. All I did was further explain that to you and Daddy. Yes, I stomped on you and Daddy's toes, but my motives are pure. They'll also hold up in court, and you forget: Daddy needs me to testify." Tynie convinces. "I see precisely where she's going with this, son." TreMarion accredits. Hearing TreMarion's phone go off, Tynie yanks it from the family elder's side, introducing "This is Tynie Goren, I am TreMarion Wilman's daughter. I have full consent to answer this phone and resolve any matters you need to discuss." Learning that Megan surrendered her rights to Cody to TreMarion, and that she's going before a judge to reclaim the Wheeler surname, Tynie questions "My father was told there's a pending courtdate in 48 hours. What's to happen with that?" "It won't be needed. Essentially, all your connections to Megan Wheeler are no more. As of two minutes ago. By the way, I'm the agent your father went through to get this ball rolling. I'm surprised, never in all my 30 years of working with CPS has THIS happened. I told your father I'd call back if anything connected to Megan Wheeler cropped up before that courtdate. I'm now heading to see to it that's cancelled." The agent resolves.

"Sir, I mean no dishonor. Is there any way you can have written proof of those claims served to my father at my address?" Tynie proposes. "It's on it's way right now. No dishonor taken." The agent concludes. "Great, be advised. My husband has powers to obtain those papers; my father just gave consent to that while I was talking to you." Tynie alerts. "That happens all the time." The agent closes, both then hanging up. Returning TreMarion's phone, Tynie shortens "OK, when Bobby answers the door, all the forms we've dealt with today get shoved into his safe. After that, we celebrate! We have a plan to teach the kids proper independence, and we don't have to fuck with Megan EVER AGAIN!" "Tynie, are you trying to tell us…" TreMarion starts. "As of less than ten minutes ago. I just fielded the call." Tynie recollects. Ty-Leah stares into Cody's eyes, fretting "Cutie, are you really alright?" Cody shakes his head, Ty-Leah wrapping her arms around him as Junior overrides "Yeah, we don't celebrate until Cody's OK."

"Tell us all, sweets." Tynie encourages. "I'm why this happened to you guys. I'm why you guys have lost so many people!" Cody shrieks. "NO! Sweets, that is not true! Tell us, who told you that. I'll have Bobby on their ass like flies on shit!" Tynie denies. "Mama…." Cody murmurs. "Oh my GOD! Cutie just said MEGAN's why he thinks that!" Ty-Leah freaks. Kneeling before the kids, TreMarion considers "Cody, you don't ever have to worry about her again. She was so wrong for telling you that. Bobby's not going to be on her like flies on shit. Not this time, because I have a plan. You are safe, son. You are adored, I dare say, by Tynie the most. You need to listen to me, Megan's bullshit won't affect your life any more. Not when I get done with her!" "Dad, you report that. I've got them covered!" Bobby mandates. Nodding, TreMarion calls that same CPS agent back, giving quite the scathing diatribe against Megan. "And you learned this five minutes ago?" The agent prods. "More like two and a half." TreMarion corrects. Divesting a very explicit report against Megan, TreMarion swears "I have people willing to testify to this before any judge you want us to!"

"I'll get back to you on that. Thanks for the report." The agent offers, hanging up. Turning to answer the door, Bobby waits a moment, Tynie inviting "Sweets, come here." Cody complies, Tynie holding him as she goads "Keep telling us sweetheart. Don't worry about your language or anything. Uncle Bobby and Papa got this." "I-I owe you guys. All this change to your life, I'm connected." Cody whimpers. "You know what, sweets? I'm glad for all these changes, really. You three angels do not need directly exposed to all that bullshit at such a young age. These changes, all they do, is enforce a vow we adults made you three. We're going to protect, teach, and love you three no matter what. These changes just gave a new way to do that." Tynie discredits.

Served forms in hand, Bobby sees officers coming up onto his front stoop. Sending the process server on her way, Bobby gets asked to come outside for a moment. "I have children myself. I do not believe in divulging this kind of information in front of children. Megan Wheeler, after her appearances in court today, she was murdered. She went into Hell's Kitchen and pissed off a gang lord. She took seven to the chest, point blank range. I just came from the scene, and my Lieutenant ordered I come out here and inform either you or a TreMarion Wilman." One of the officers reports. "He'll be told, and I know why you were ordered to do that." Bobby defers. With a nod, they part ways, Bobby coming back into the house.

Closing the door again, Bobby heads right for his wife, kisses Tynie's cheek, and leaves the area. TreMarion heads off to secure the home, leaving Tynie with the kids on the couch. Reconvening with the others, Bobby and TreMarion take seats opposite Ty-Leah, Cody, Tynie, and Junior. Nuzzling his little head against Tynie's chest, Cody mutters "Uncle Bobby's not gonna like my being this close to you. You're his, Aunt Tynie." "Ohhh honey, no. You're good; you don't need to think that way. Uncle Bobby's just fine with my holding you. Now, tell us all why you've been thinking you're such a big bother when you're not." Tynie disallows. Looking up, Cody sees Bobby nod, and then Cody goes for broke. Detailing everything on his mind, Cody cries the entire time, Tynie wiping away his tears. "Now Papa can't relax as an elder. It's so wrong." Cody sobs in closing.

"Listen here Cody. I'm fine with all these changes, honestly. They benefit you kids, and that's a big thing to me. Now, don't you worry like you have been any more. You let this out, and then you let me and Bobby take on the rest. Trust me son, all will be well soon enough." TreMarion disapproves. "But that means Uncle Bobby can't be with Aunt Tynie, and she's got the cast!" Cody panics. "Sweets, I can be with Uncle Bobby. I have an idea what Papa's trying to do, and it's alright. I'll be the one watching you three when Papa and Uncle Bobby take on whatever it is Papa's planning. I'm not supposed to have details, nor are you kids. Uncle Bobby and Papa don't start taking anything on until at least the day after tomorrow. That's the catch, and I know they're good with it." Tynie ascertains. "Works with me." Bobby acclaims. "Works with us, you mean." TreMarion alters. Ty-Leah turns to Bobby, concerning "Uncle Bobby, what part in this do I and Junior have?" "You two do your best to make Cody smile. You two hang out with him and relax. You three and your Aunt Tynie will all be relaxing while Papa and I take care of everything." Bobby answers. Ty-Leah nods, and then Tynie takes the kids out of the room, heading for the restroom.

TreMarion and Bobby discuss the new plan, which entails the kids' room getting expanded at TreMarion's. Deciding how the homeschooling will go, it's determined that Tynie's intention for the kids to have certain independences fostered will be included. Basically beyond that, the kids will be prepped, step-by-step for their GED's. "I had that looked into son, which is why it took me so long in getting back to you after faxing those forms. The state board of education knows the amended situation and has signed off on that plan. I have the proof in those forms you should secure in your safe." TreMarion informs. "I'll do that when I charge my phone Dad. I'm not about to deal with those forms again until that point." Bobby reacts.

Tynie and the kids re-enter the room, reclaiming their seats, TreMarion and Bobby ending their talk on that note. Seeing Cody's face glow, TreMarion ponders "Alright Tynie, how'd you do it?" "Papa, it wasn't Aunt Tynie, it was me! All I did was kiss Cutie's cheeks, hug him, and have brother hug him!" Ty-Leah retaliates. Tynie cracks up laughing at that, Junior explaining "Papa, it really was me and sissy. Aunt Tynie watched us do it, but that was all she did. By the way Papa, can we have Petri's tonight or is he on vacation still?" "Let me be the one to find that out, Junior. Papa's phone has been used enough." Bobby intervenes, calling Petri's. Turns out, Petri was off of vacation, so their next meal was easily ordered. Hanging up after that fact, Bobby holsters his phone, as they all sit back. Tynie grimaces, Cody hopping off the couch, only to approach her. "Sweets, no. Medication is adult turf, but you did good trying… ok?" Tynie disapproves. Cody nods, goes back to his seat, and watches Bobby and TreMarion get them all something to drink.

Serving them, Tynie takes her pain med, hoping the kids don't see where she put the bottle. They don't, Tynie heaving a relaxed sigh as TreMarion goes to answer the door. Bobby witnesses Cody get up off the couch again, but this time to shut the front door for TreMarion, whose hands were full. "I hope I get this right…" Cody mumbles, trying to lock the door. Waving Bobby back, Tynie educates "Turn the lock to the right, on both of the locks. You're only to do that if Papa's hands are full and what he's carrying is safe for you to be around. Same for you doing that for me and Bobby, sweets." Cody nods, complies, and goes back to his seat. Laying out the meal for everyone, TreMarion indemnifies "I see exactly what she's trying to teach Cody, son. She wants the kids to know how to lock the doors, and when not to. I totally agree with how she administered that." Tynie looks her husband dead in the eyes, admitting "Unless Daddy overrides how we try to foster independence in the kids; I'll keep doing stuff like that." "I wasn't upset by that, honey. I know what you and Dad were doing." Bobby sates.

Taking their shares, everyone stops conversing, this meal had in a bit of flustered silence. Tynie also takes her diabetic pill in that timeline, everyone steadily remaining silent. Time to clear from it arrives, Tynie getting up to handle that herself, but she gets joined by Bobby. In their kitchen, Tynie regrets "I didn't mean to emasculate you that way, baby. I'm just trying so hard for the kids. They've been through shit even Satan wouldn't wish for! Especially sweets, what with everything he admitted to." Holding her in his arms, Bobby returns "Look me in the eyes. You've done no wrong, sweetheart. Those that have done wrong are gone. We've got the kids well taken care of, believe me." Nodding, Tynie leans up for a brief kiss, Bobby leaning down to allow their lips to meet.

Breaking off the kiss after a short time, those two rejoin the others. "In my book, today's over. We're relaxing together for a while, but that's it! The free world can get our fuckin' voicemail!" Tynie adjourns. Making sure their phones are holstered, Bobby and TreMarion nod, the kids sitting between Bobby and the family elder. Junior grabs the remote, managing to figure out how to shut off the TV, before laying the remote down. "I didn't even realize that was left on!" Tynie gasps. "Aunt Tynie, relax. We're good now, all of us." Ty-Leah yearns.

"Someone's taken notes off their uncle." TreMarion teases. "Before you worry Babygirl, that's a good thing." Tynie soothes. Smiling widely, Ty-Leah jests "Yeah, I kinda figured!" Cody and Junior smile just as widely as Ty-Leah did, both of them presuming "If it weren't a good thing, we'd find out we made a mistake somewhere!" "Uhh babe, is it just me or…." Tynie begins. "They feel great, better now than they have for a while. It's not just you; Bobby and I noticed the same thing." TreMarion intrudes. Tynie nods, everyone kicking back for a while from that point. An hour passes, and then the kids are taken to end their day. Tynie and Bobby have Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior between them, TreMarion hanging back a little. Once the kids are tucked in, true to the newest form for that, Tynie and Bobby turn to face the family elder. "Dad, all I can tell you right now is: expect a call from me tonight, after those three are sound asleep. I have news that I refuse to explain anywhere near them." Bobby forewarns.

Nodding as they'd exchanged hugs, TreMarion sees Tynie and Bobby on their way to the master bedroom. Curious as to what else had happened in their day that she didn't already know about, Tynie gives her man a wondering look. Not speaking until she's laid up on their bed, with their door closed, Bobby eventually tells Tynie all about what he'd learned when the process server and cops showed up. "Serves the bitch right!" Tynie growls, watching Bobby align his endtable with her pill bottles.

Not yet charging his phone, Bobby gets called by TreMarion before anything else is done. Repeating what he'd told Tynie, Bobby concludes "Frankly it serves Megan right." "Indeed it does, son. Now, we go about the next couple days not dealing with any seriousness if we can help it." TreMarion reconsiders. Agreeing to that and sharing love, they hang up. Charging his phone, Bobby's distracted by a kiss from his wife before those forms can be sent into his safe. After all that, Tynie and Bobby get out of bed, head to get cleaned up and conclude their day. TreMarion and the kids are all sound asleep by the time Tynie and Bobby get back to bed, Tynie holding Bobby as she vents all the frustration she didn't allow to be released around the kids.

Petting her back, Bobby resituates "Dad and I have it all settled. We just get the kids' room expanded at his house, move Cody in with Dad. Then, as far as the education part is concerned, we take time fostering independence in the kids. Oh, and beyond that, all we have to do is take time prepping the kids for their GED's. I have that in writing in our safe right now. I hate to say this babe, but that's the best we can do. Anything else that comes up, we deal with when it hits." "Yeah, that works." Tynie cedes, looking up. Kissing again, every discussion from today is shelved. After the affection, Tynie and Bobby make love, but this time it's more along the lines of angry sex. Sweaty as the come down, with him atop her, Tynie's arms envelop Bobby, whom crashes against his wife. Petting his back this time, Tynie doesn't allow her suitor to move. Catching their breath, she eventually guides him to lay beside her, only to cuddle up to Bobby as he covers them. Before long, they're asleep as they'd laid out after making love.

* * *

><p>The original plan for today was to get Megan's becoming established set in motion. Trying to do their parts in it, Tynie and TreMarion managed to change up how the family is instead. Megan had her chance to speak about how the family regards realty purchases, and didn't take it. That silence changed everything for Cody, whom later gave quite the stunning education to Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion. In the realest sense, as everyone in Tynie and Bobby's now slumbers: Megan's gone. The kids will have certain independences fostered within them, and still get school at home.<p>

There's a change to one of the houses due to come before that latter part happens, though. TreMarion got custody of Cody, with Bobby and Tynie slated for full custody of all three kids in the event that the family elder passes. Tynie didn't want it to turn out this way, Bobby and TreMarion know that, but they're still impressed by her.

These changes the family's faced, yet again, are already a great service to the kids. Now, all that stands in the family's way of the future, as far as they currently know, is: Getting a wall in TreMarion's house taken out. One simple wall removal, but it does not happen for a couple days, because Tynie insists that the kids have some good times. TreMarion and Bobby are in total agreement with her on that, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior deserving as much anyway. The family's original intention of having a vacation spun out into several situations that nobody currently in the family saw coming. As TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby sleep, one thing crosses their minds. It's a one-line prayer, that says:

"Lord, give us a break from all these intensive changes…." (L.G.U.A.B.)


	249. Ch 249

Title: Have Faith….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Don't own LOCI characters, the others are mine.

A week after Megan was forced from Bobby's home, and all of their lives, it seems like everything's situated. TreMarion's house got that interior wall taken out, no incidents, and today's a moving day. Bobby and TreMarion elected to get the kids settled in TreMarion's house, leaving Tynie to watch them. Of course, moving Cody is much easier than anyone saw coming, all he owns being in one bag. "Yeah, we're going to change that, sweetheart. When's not up to me, that's Papa's decision." Tynie sates. Bobby's putting all the kids' items away, TreMarion entering the living room and overhearing that. This afternoon, Cody." TreMarion adds, since it's just now mid-morning. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior nod to accept that, all smiles. Bobby joins them, sitting next to his wife, whom resolves "No Daddy, not all in one day. I'd much rather we do that over time. Like we get sweets' clothes, and stuff like that today. I don't want you or Bobby hurt. Besides, Bobby and I are coming by as much as we can to help you with the kids." Seeing her point, TreMarion concedes "Alright then."

Seated around the living room, some of the kids' newly-taught independence is soon shown. When Bobby goes to get them all drinks, Ty-Leah and Cody follow him. Junior scurries to join the other kids, Tynie chiding "No Junior, don't rush that way. It's not an emergency." Bobby sees his nephew slow down, their drinks obtained as Junior shuts the fridge. With the children already served, Bobby only has to hand over Tynie's and TreMarion's drinks. Having those, Tynie's a bit adamant, she and TreMarion clearing from them. In that timeline, the kids are taken to the restroom, before they all head out. Securing the house, TreMarion's and Bobby's SUV's headed for, Tynie brings up the rear.

At the store some time later, not one person causes Tynie and Bobby's family any issues, which is unfortunately rare for them. Making their way back to TreMarion's, everyone's happy, and there's only a couple deliveries to contend with prior to Cody being all set. Once situated in the living room, everyone but Bobby kicks back, him locking the house. Before joining the others, he heads off to make lunch, suspecting the deliveries won't arrive for a while. In the time it took them all to get this far in making sure Cody's all set, the kids showed more of their independence. There's still more that Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion forbid them from doing, but that all traces back to their safety. Seated in the living room, Tynie's steadily answering questions from Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior. TreMarion leaves the room, aiming to help Bobby with lunch, keeping Tynie and the kids within his sight-line. Later serving them all, the men sit back, as a quiet encircles the area. Tynie again handles clean up, but this time when TreMarion heads to help her, he's diverted. The deliveries are here, TreMarion insisting those are brought into the newly-expanded kids' area without the family being disrupted.

Seeing the deliverymen out, the family elder is pleasantly surprised when there are still no issues. Bobby arises, kisses Tynie's cheek, and heads off to situate Cody's part of the kids' area, Tynie's left fielding questions, but this time she has TreMarion helping her. After this round of questioning, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all have a greater understanding of the newest family rules. Spending more time together, Tynie looks around the room, and nearly blurts an inquiry. "Ah, I've got that." TreMarion imposes, knowing what just crossed Tynie's mind. A couple hours later, Tynie and Bobby elect to have dinner with them. Preparing it, Tynie witnesses Bobby and TreMarion instill a new way for the kids to ready for bed. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior understand the new system and why it had to be, them showing big smiles that entire time.

Reconvening in the living room, Bobby's stunned when Ty-Leah protests "You're not going to make Aunt Tynie serve us all herself… are you Uncle Bobby?!" "No, sweetheart." Bobby answers, TreMarion instructing "Kids, come over by me." Complying, Bobby's left to assist his wife, whom wonders "How's Daddy gonna do this on nights we can't make it over here?" "Look in the fridge, honey." Bobby directs. Tynie does, and what she sees is astounding. Several meals, pre-packaged in reusable bowls line the fridge, Bobby smiling from ear-to-ear. Closing the fridge, Tynie applauds "You're amazing." "Thank you babe. Every other day, we'll come over here. It's already been set up with Dad." Bobby informs. Shutting the fridge, Tynie celebrates "That's wonderful honey!" Diverting to serve them dinner, Bobby's wide smile is infectious, Tynie soon wearing one herself.

Once again together and eating in silence, that quiet's broken when TreMarion insists "You two can tuck in the kids while I clean up from this. You've done well today." Taking her diabetic pill, Tynie doesn't respond, Bobby accepting "That's fine, Dad." True to TreMarion's latest idea, dinner's cleared from and the kids are in bed, before Tynie and Bobby quietly leave that area. TreMarion meets up with them, seeing the worry in Tynie's eyes, he requests "All we can do is let this be. We've got it covered, have faith." Tynie nods, then they all exchange hugs and love, Tynie and Bobby seeing themselves out. In Bobby's SUV, Tynie rants "If they weren't already dead, I could kill each and every last person who brought this family to being this way! I love Daddy, and his right to relax is gone now, all because of some malignant assholes! Oh, and our right to our marital life is basically history, too!"

Understanding her frustration, Bobby counters "Babe, on this one, follow my lead. You have every right to be upset, but trust me." Tynie nods, Bobby getting them home before anything else is said. Heading in, Tynie looks her husband dead in the eyes, vowing "I love you Bobby." "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby swears back, securing the house. Making their way back to the master bedroom from there, Tynie's smile is gone, replaced with a very angry scowl. Looking down at her, Bobby knows what's going through his wife's head, but says nothing. Neither speaks until his endtable is adorned with her pill bottles and their phone. Settling the latter item to charge, Bobby's awaited by Tynie again, this time for them to get cleaned up. Only out of the master bedroom for a short while, Bobby and Tynie's day is soon closer to being done. By the time that all occurs, TreMarion's household is sound asleep, relaxed at the fact that so much got taken care of.

Tynie's now at the bed's edge, sitting up, with a worried smirk across her face. "I know what's bothering you, babe. It's all the uncertainties, because of everything we've been through, as a couple and a family. Those are concerning me too, but all we can do about them is: wait and see." Bobby notices, guiding her away from the edge of the mattress. Laid back in his arms, Tynie wonders "Hey babe, remember when I said I wanted to go luxury sportscar shopping? Is there any way we can do that tomorrow?" "That was the plan." Bobby replies. Resting in his embrace, Tynie begins their recap of the day. Conversing over that for a while, Bobby sees Tynie's expression change from that worried scowl to a big smile. "And someone, who I love, adore, cherish, and worship, was a total fuckin' genius!" Tynie flirts, going on with her statement about today's events.

"And someone, who I'd move heaven and Earth to make happy, has had me worried. Babe, I love you. I know you wanted differently for the family, Dad especially. He and I understand that, but the way you're trying to insure our relaxation is disconcerting. You are not the lead, the family mama bear. You don't need to act like it anymore." Bobby intervenes. "Ohh honey. You've been worried about me, and you waited all day to say so. Now, all that worrying, has to have given you stress on that hot body. Release me, and lay out, stomach down. Massage time." Tynie intends. Doing as asked, Bobby's soon face down on the bed, Tynie moving his chin so breathing's easier. Massaging him from head to toes takes a bit, and when she's done, Tynie sits at Bobby's left side. Seeing that, Bobby objects "No babe, lay out. You're not going without a massage." Splaying out herself, Tynie's rubbed down just as meticulously as Bobby received.

Relaxed together, Tynie and Bobby don't expect their phone to go off, but it does. Reaching to answer it, Bobby learns that someone claiming to be a member of Cody's biological father's family has obtained their number. Hanging up, Bobby elects to let the cops deal with it, reporting the call and it's included threats. In moments, the call's traced, and the individual found. Arresting them, the cops wind up calling Bobby back. Turns out, it was a homeless heroin-head that got Megan's phone, and made those claims. Not only that, but the person had federal warrants, on charges that are actually more severe than the ones Bobby intended relating to the call and threats he'd received. "He's not getting out. He's up for the needle. The feds are throwing the party." The cop reports. "The sooner that happens the better. I now have to awaken my father in law." Bobby grumbles, hanging up. Calling TreMarion, Bobby repeats what happened, the family elder honoring "Thank you for telling me. I'll change my number in the morning and give it to you. I advise you two do the same." "Fuck waiting until morning, Daddy! Do it now… trust me!" Tynie adds from the background. "She's not wrong for that." Bobby defends. Exchanging love, they hang up, later texting each other the new numbers.

Saving TreMarion's text, Bobby notices Tynie's gone cold silent, their phone again being charged. Turning to face his wife, Bobby's eyes glisten in worry, Tynie alluding "You just saved the kids' lives, gorgeous." Petting her cheek, Bobby amends "No beautiful, I just saved all of our lives. You do not want to know what that heroin-headed son of a whore said before Dad and the cops got called." "Ohh my god!" Tynie shrieks, her husband again wrapping her in his arms. Frantically breathing as that fact sinks in, Tynie's held closely until she's again calm.

When that occurs, Bobby and she lay out together, Tynie's right arm freed to cover them up. Rolling over in their embrace at the same moment, she nearly knees her husband right in the crotch. "Sorry baby, this damn cast is still cumbersome as shit. I'll be glad when it's off." Tynie apologizes. "It's alright honey, just a couple more weeks." Bobby answers, knowing she hates the cast now just as much as she did the day it was obtained. Kissing passionately, everything else that bogged their minds is ignored. The kisses grow deeper, as arousal's ignited in Tynie and Bobby separately. Except for the covers, the pair are both totally nude, her aligning so he can enter, without disrupting their kiss spree. Soon as she's filled to the brinks, Tynie initiates their night of intimacy. Mixing carnal fucking with soft-and-gentle lovemaking, Tynie and Bobby don't stop until they're both exhausted and sated. Laid atop him, Tynie's half-slumbering frame is guided to Bobby's side, the two cuddling up under the covers. For one more time today, the two vow love, this time under their breath. Smiling as they slept, today's done for Tynie and Bobby's entire family.

* * *

><p>At last, after all the recent strife that struck the family, everything's in order. Only one time in the entire day was there any potentially dire seriousness, and Bobby had it handled in next to no time. Cody's safely in his new home, TreMarion's, with Ty-Leah and Junior now. Although so much got resolved, Tynie's mind was bogged with worries over uncertainties, but hers wasn't the only one. TreMarion and Bobby didn't confess it, but their minds were with hers on that one. Yet again, the family's plan changed, but this time it's hoped that won't happen again anytime soon. Tomorrow, Tynie and Bobby go luxury sportscar shopping, TreMarion and the kids kicking back at home. Every other day, TreMarion's home will have Tynie and Bobby in it, the kids being cared for by the adults as a team. Now, aside from unforeseen circumstances, all that remains for the family is: vacations and getting the kids prepped for their GED's.<p>

Tynie got deferred from taking leads again, through one request of Bobby's and TreMarion's:

"Have faith…"


	250. Ch 250

Title: A Family House…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

TreMarion's first day alone with custody of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior begins, him waking up before them. Keeping his voice down, the family elder sees what Tynie and Bobby did in the fridge, TreMarion chuckles "Those little shits." Opting to close the fridge and get the kids out of bed, the family elder takes a while in doing so, the kids' morning regimen again changing. Once they're through with that, TreMarion instructs "Kids, sit back on the couch and do not move until I'm back in the room." Three little heads nod, every child complying as the family elder retreats to make breakfast. Soon serving them, TreMarion sits back and asks "Now, is there anything you three want to talk about?" Ty-Leah and Junior shake their heads, Cody answering "Yeah, Papa, there is. I love you guys, but I still don't feel right. I mean you are the family elder and here you are raising us. I don't know why it came to this point, or if I'll ever be alright with that." "Now Cody, that's nothing to concern yourself over. You kids, not one of you are at fault. Those who are have met their fates, as for the rest of us, we'll make it just fine." TreMarion advises. Cody nods, and then breakfast goes on without a chat. At its end, TreMarion clears from everything, realizing that Cody and Tynie think a lot alike.

Speaking of Tynie, by now, she and Bobby are awake and have had their first kiss of the day. Cleaned up and dressed, she's got their phone and her pill bottles on her. "Babe, how do you want to go about this luxury sportscar shopping?" Tynie poses. "We go ahead and shop around for a bit, and then we check on Dad and the kids. I know that look, darling. You're worried sick over them. I know what else is running through your mind, and it's not our fault. Those who caused this have met their makers, we'll make it. As a couple and a family, so there's no need to worry." Bobby responds. Tynie smiles, and goes for their phone, timing it well. TreMarion's on the other end of the line, with his end on speaker.

"Hey kids, Bobby and I talked. We've got some stuff to cover, but we'll call you when it's done. Now, I have a feeling you three, or at least one of you three feels bad about this happening. Don't, and I say that because Bobby told me something. He told me that for us to feel bad about this, is just another way for those who caused it to win. We don't want that because they didn't deserve it, really. I don't know if you three understand that concept yet, but I do know this: Bobby and I love you with all our hearts. Now Daddy, if you four need anything, you call us back." Tynie announces. "I'm confused by that Aunt Tynie." Ty-Leah complains. Bobby came up on his wife, taking the phone before clarifying "Honey, what your Aunt Tynie's trying to say is we're alright. She and I have to take care of some things, but when that's over, we'll call. As for everything else that's happened lately, we feel bad that you three were involved. However, we adults are the ones to take this on, not you kids. All we want you kids to do is know we love you, and be kids. That's it."

"See? I told you they'd agree with me on this. I know you kids wanted to hear it straight from them." TreMarion vouches. "Uncle Bobby, how do we… thank you?" Junior ponders. "You just did." Bobby settles, putting his end on speaker. "Angels, try to relax. Watch some TV or something. OH CRAP! I completely forgot to get Daddy set with the gaming system and streaming site!" Tynie reinstates. "That's something we deal with another day, Tynie. Today's a day for getting the kids comfortable and relaxed. I'll call you if we need anything." TreMarion scolds. "Yes, Daddy." Tynie folds. Exchanging love, they all hang up, Tynie holstering the phone.

Facing her suitor, Tynie apologizes "I swear to God, I did not expect that call coming. Sorry baby." Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby reacts "Relax beautiful." Taking his hand, Tynie smiles, with the two heading off to start their day from there. Walking all the way out of the house, Bobby securing it behind them, Tynie's lead to his SUV. Once inside, they discuss purchasing the luxury sportscar. "I can't really drive anyway, and we do already have his-and-hers SUV's. Not only that, but I do still have that Jeep from Hawaii." Tynie details. "Yeah, about that, babe. I don't really know how to tell you this. I almost got stranded repeatedly when I last used it. I'm thinking about having it junked." Bobby reveals. "You know what? Do it, but order a flatbed tow when you do. We've got to get confirmation that Cody's financially secure anyways, so I figure we can beef that up with the junking profits. I mean if you don't mind." Tynie plans. "Honey you call Dad, tell him what you just told me. Trust me." Bobby insists. Within seconds, and without a further answer to Bobby, Tynie's on the phone with TreMarion. Repeating their discussion, Tynie adds "Daddy, the sooner you get that shit set, the better. If you have to go to a bank to do this: lie about your availability. I'd rather not have the kids exposed to that shit when they're getting re-established. Bobby and I have to get my Hawaiian Jeep junked, and as soon as we cover a few more things, we'll call back. If you absolutely have to go into a bank today for Cody's financials, you tell me to haul ass to your house. Bobby and I have the kids covered from the point where we're in your house."

"Funny you should say that, Tynie. Before you called, I got a call from Megan's bank. All her money reverts to Cody in a trust he can't touch until he's 18. It was set like that in the event of her death, or her loss of custody. Since I have custody, I can access it, but there are restrictions, that encircle Cody's welfare. I do not have a problem with that, either. I'm expecting faxes to prove that, but you do NOT haul ass to my house. You get those vehicle matters taken care of first. This is not an emergency, and the kids are fine. Understood?" TreMarion reports. "Uhh ok." Tynie surrenders. Again exchanging love, they hang up, with Tynie holstering Bobby's phone. Repeating what she'd just learned, Tynie stops. Bobby's driving along, upon learning that, he unleashes "Megan knew we'd go for custody of Cody, even before we did! She expected to be out of his life, abandoning him basically. I bet you anything how that trust is set up was the only way the bank would do it, after the things you alleged before dear." "Fuck it, Cody's set and safe, that's what matters." Tynie grumbles, Bobby nodding to agree.

Finding a car dealership that specializes in luxury sportscars, Tynie and Bobby exit his SUV. Within moments of doing that, she's approached by an overzealous saleswoman, whom gets right in her face. Tynie stares the bitch down, threatening "Either you get the fuck out of my face or I tell the cops you tried to fuckin kill me!" The saleswoman thinks she's joking, until Tynie pulls Bobby's phone off her hip and dials in 911.

"All I gotta do is flinch skank…" Tynie snivels, flashing the phone screen at the salesman. A higher-ranked salesman stood there, heard that, and pulls the woman back, disciplining "You're coming with me. You're done here." Tynie and Bobby go about their perusing of the cars from that point, deeming the entire situation over. Clearing the phone screen, Tynie holsters the device, Bobby looking solemn. "Honey, you know our deal. It was a bitch that started shit, you don't handle that. I do." Tynie reminds. Realizing she's right, Bobby smiles again, the two continuing their shopping. Tynie finds a jet black two door luxury sportscar, and falls in love with it. Checking over the specs, she squeals "It's perfect!" Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby lines his lips with Tynie's ear, and whispers "It's yours." Turning around, the same high-ranked salesman approaches Bobby from a decent distance. Haggling over the price, Bobby gets one hell of a deal, and a surprise.

"All the fees, are on the… as your wife put it… skank… I just fired. I can make that happen, just need your wife to sign some forms." The salesman offers. "Call me Tynie, let my husband get his sportscar, get him those forms and get me a pen!" Tynie barks. Releasing his wife, Bobby smiles, and the salesman agreeing "That's fair. I'll have it ready when you are, Tynie." Tynie nods, Bobby taking a bit to find his sportscar, only to get one similar to his wife's. This time, Tynie's the one haggling, and their combined deal is better than the one Bobby was offered. "Like I said, get my husband the forms, and get me a pen. Don't take all Goddamned Millennium to do it!" Tynie angrily re-issues. Not held up for long, everything with those cars is situated, even having them delivered to Tynie and Bobby's house. Returning to his SUV, Tynie hops in the drivers' seat, explaining "Dropping the kind of money we just did is an emergency. Especially with how far I had to go with that one skank." Bobby doesn't contest that, rather he takes the shotgun seat, them now heading for home.

Arriving a half hour later, Tynie opens the garage, Bobby waiting out the sportscar deliveries. Slamming the SUV doors, Tynie marches right up to the entryway of the garage. "Sugar, what's wrong?" Bobby worries, facing her. "I'm not upset with you. I want to make it absolutely clear to whom we're expecting that I am not a bitch to be fucked with. I also want to make damn sure those bastards who were slated to deliver our new cars didn't destroy them on their way here. If they did, so help me Christ himself: they, and everyone connected to that dealership gets sued! When I say everyone connected, I mean family, friends, neighbors, and fuckin' pets!" Tynie intimidates. Petting her cheek, Bobby queries "Whose job is it to protect and provide for you?" "Yours." Tynie sighs. "Then stand back and watch me handle this." Bobby overrules. Kissing her softly, Bobby gets obedience from his wife, whom insistently stands at his side.

Delivering the new cars, two agents of the dealership receive the same treatment Tynie got from the first saleswoman the couple encountered. Their new cars in the driveway, Tynie notices the deliverers aren't leaving. Overhearing something alarming, Tynie goes for their phone. Calling 911, Tynie introduces "Yes, this is Tynie Goren. I have two assholes on my land that refuse to leave, and have just threatened my husband's life. I do not know if they are armed, but I do know you need my address." Giving that information, Tynie continues "My husband is a retired NYPD Detective, and the hollering you hear in the background is those bastards continually making terrorist threats." Holding their phone away from her ear, Tynie puts it on speaker, dispatch catching everything. Within moments, Tynie and Bobby's driveway is swarmed in copcars, those two bastards immediately being arrested.

Tynie hangs up their phone, and goes right up on the highest ranked cop present. "I need to give a statement." Tynie mentions, those two going off into a corner of the driveway. Explaining everything that's happened in the past month, Tynie actually gives quite the conspiracy against herself and Bobby, making those two latest bastards a good part of it. "You see Sergeant, my family and I are turning a page. Changing how we handle shit, because there are kids involved. I mean, whenever those changes are in our best interest. If you can understand that." Tynie closes.

"Totally, I'll contact your husband with updates on this case. Thank you; you're both free to go." The Sergeant gratifies. Walking up on Bobby, Tynie silences, her face plastered with a scowl. Once alone, they move the new cars into the garage. Heading inside the house, Tynie shuts the door behind them, and deposes "Honey, the Sergeant was asking around for those cops to find out what all happened against us. I figured spare the man a lot of fuckin' trouble, and just tell all. I did, and you can expect calls from that man." Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby counters "You did no wrong with how that was handled. Relax beautiful, it's over now. I'll take care of those phone calls when they come." "Ok, on one condition. Aside from calling to check on Daddy and the kids, getting rid of that damn Jeep is the last piece of business for today. Excluding those calls from what I can tell right now, of course." Tynie conditions. Holding her closely, Bobby leans down for a kiss, their conversation halted. Rendering her speechless as their kiss draws to a close; Bobby concurs "You got it, beautiful." Walking her to the couch, Bobby situates his wife in the reclining section, taking their phone from her.

Making his way into the kitchen, Bobby starts on their brunch, electing to hold off on any more business until after they eat. Later bringing it over to Tynie, their day has a bit of calm, the two eating in silence. Clearing from that all without a word, Bobby's not gone from his wife's side for very long. Returning, he's nearly on the phone again, when she desists "No baby, I've got to do something first." On her laptop in minutes, a tow and junking company is sought out, Tynie watching Bobby call them. Off the phone again, Tynie shuts down her laptop, taking their phone in hand. Laying both aside, she turns to face Bobby, seeing frustration in his eyes. "I know sugar, I know. What can I do to make you feel better?" Tynie concerns.

Reaching to pet his cheek, she notices returned stubble, Bobby seeing a similar frustration in his wife's eyes. Leaning in for a kiss at the same time, those two again halt their discussion. Loving every moment of this affection, it's separated from just as slowly as the last kiss they shared. Getting comfortable on the couch, Tynie's left behind as Bobby handles the junkers, which really doesn't take long. Re-entering the house through the garage, Bobby comes right up on Tynie, looking relieved. Standing up, Tynie forfeits the reclining section of the couch to her husband, only to huddle up against him.

As all that happened, TreMarion and the kids have a really good day, those faxes coming through. TreMarion doesn't receive them until Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are napping, securing them right after those forms are read. Relaxing with the kids now, TreMarion wonders how Tynie and Bobby's day has gone. Calling them, TreMarion gets Bobby, whom tells everything. "Daddy, you're not winning this debate. Next time we're together, I'm signing over my Jeep. You need a back-up vehicle, Bobby and I have plenty. Besides, we're likely going to use his Jeep when it's bad weather or we're transporting shit to your place!" Tynie decrees. "Given what I just found out son, I'm not even going to debate her. I don't think you should either." TreMarion warns. "I'm not Dad, she's right." Bobby promises.

After that, TreMarion puts the kids on the phone, the entire conversation changing. Tynie realizes that Cody's trying to shoulder the blame for this all still, her refusing "No sweets, you don't need to think like that. Consider it this way: You're safe, you're adored, and you're free. Honey, those fucks don't deserve your consideration. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to hang out with Junior and show Ty-Leah how you feel about her. You still really like her... right?" "Yeah! Ty-Leah's my beauty! Oh crap, Papa's gonna be upset by that!" Cody replies. "No I'm not, son. I'll tell you when I'm upset with you. Until then, no worries." TreMarion intervenes. "Junior, here's what I want you to do. Have fun with Ty-Leah and Cody. Bobby and I gotta help Papa with some stuff, but that's held off on for at least a day. Papa knows why, and it's nothing to worry you three over." Tynie directs.

"She's right kids, listen to her." Bobby encourages. On that note, the kids cheerfully send love and agree, Cody delivering TreMarion's phone back to him. "I say allow that, Daddy. Cody's showing you he's responsible with some of your property. I say we let that happen, unless a call goes wicked or involves shit they're not to worry over." Tynie protects. "I see precisely where you went with that, and I agree." TreMarion praises. "Dad, I'll have Tynie's SUV deed on me when we come over. We're not waiting an extra day to get you situated. We're doing it tomorrow. Besides, we're supposed to be over to help with the kids anyway." Bobby reminds. "You got it, son. Love you both." TreMarion concludes, receiving love back. Ending the call on that word, Tynie holsters it to her side.

"I'm the sole female influence they have left. The kids. I have to step up, because I'm not going to be a shitty influence." Tynie blurts. "Is that why you were so gung-ho about surrendering your Jeep to Dad?" Bobby prods. "Halfway. I really don't want the kids around the shit we had happen, and I most definitely don't want Daddy fuckin' scammed. I may not be the family mama bear, front lines, or whatever, but I'll be damned if I don't at least TRY to contribute to protecting Daddy and the kids!" Tynie admits. Draping his arm around her, Bobby pulls Tynie closer, resolving "Alright babe, you got it. I've taken care of everything. The plates from that Hawaiian Jeep are gone, I decided against keeping them. After what we endured in Hawaii, I felt it was best. I'll transfer your Jeep plates another time. Until then, we take my sportscar." "One new condition. When we go to get Daddy situated, that's welfare issues in my book. That means, when we get to Daddy's and everyone's ready to head out: I drive. I considered welfare issues of any kind are worthy to be added to my emergencies-only consent to drive. I'll just need to have that form on me. From Dr. Kym." Tynie falters. "It's right behind your drivers' license, I moved it there earlier." Bobby reveals.

"Thank you." Tynie gratifies. From there, they discuss the new cars, Tynie deposing "I don't know if you'll find this offensive. My new car is the third hottest thing in my life these days. You, and my custom Harley outdo it." "That's not offensive, sweetheart." Bobby denies, blushing. "Well, how do you feel about your new car then?" Tynie dares. "It's hot, but not compared to the woman in my arms." Bobby cites, causing Tynie's cheeks to redden. Nestled in his embrace, Tynie smiles, Bobby now looking down at her. "One thing's for sure, I'll be glad when I can get rid of this damn cast. Two more weeks left of my having to deal with it, and leave my honey without all the lovin' I can give." Tynie claims, still smiling. "What did you mean by that?" Bobby inquires.

Leaning her lips to his ear, Tynie softly questions "Did you not catch the innuendo in my statement?" "Ohh, I did." Bobby slurs, pulling her into his lap. Reaching an arm away from her, Bobby settles the reclining section upright, and then takes his wife into his arms. Carrying her across the house, Bobby keeps Tynie distracted by kissing her in spurts. Arriving in their room, Tynie's laid to the bed, Bobby adorning his endtable as if the couple's day was ending. Sitting beside her, Bobby smiles, his wife going in for another kiss, keeping this one a bit short. After that's ended, they get one another naked. Looking him over, Tynie smiles, and through that pines "There's so much I want to do to you. I really can't because of this damn cast."

"Honey, the day you get that taken off… we will." Bobby provides, petting her cheek. Taking their time, Tynie and Bobby mix passionate kisses with intimacy, her being taken at a softly romantic pace. This time, she doesn't paw or claw at his back, rather Tynie holds on delicately, as Bobby keeps on fucking. Bringing his wife through several orgasms, Bobby's is brewing, Tynie again battling one. Losing their separate battles, each cries out the other's name, Bobby dropping his lips to Tynie's. Falling against her, Bobby silently worries about injuring his wife, whom holds him closely. Separating their lips, those two smile, her insistently holding him.

Guiding her suitor to lay at her side, Tynie praises "I love you so much, Bobby." Swearing his love in return, Bobby pets a sweaty-yet-errant hair out of his wife's face. Coming down from their sex, and breaking into their afterglow's reverie, Tynie mentions "We really shouldn't leave Daddy to get the kids in bed alone." Running his hand down her jawline, Bobby recounts "You let me find out if he needs help with that. Not yet though babe." Tynie nods, Bobby watching over her, as it's realized that his wife is conflicted.

The last statement Tynie made is a red flag, one that screams she doesn't feel she's doing enough by the kids. Just then, their phone goes off, Bobby arising to answer it. TreMarion's on the other end, introducing "Son, I'll need that SUV tomorrow. I just had to file mine as stolen, and the kids are scared out of their wits right now." "Give Tynie and I twenty minutes, we're on our way!" Bobby reacts, gruffly hanging up. Tynie heard that, the two hustling from bed to head towards TreMarion's. "Baby, wait. Get my SUV keys and title. I'll drive your new car. You drive that SUV, and we take it from there." Tynie wavers. Nodding, Bobby obeys his wife, the two regrouping in the garage moments later. Tynie then snares the phone from Bobby's side, calling TreMarion back. "Daddy, Bobby and I are speeding. You know what claims to verify. He'll have the forms and SUV on him. I'm driving separately. We love you." Tynie directs. "Love you two, and you got it." TreMarion rephrases, both then hanging up.

True to her word, after the house is secured, Tynie and Bobby drive separately to TreMarion's. Tynie arrives before her husband, but only by moments, the two heading inside the house as soon as they can. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior are all sat on the couch, upset by what happened, when Tynie approaches. "Angels, tell me all about it. One at a time." Tynie coaxes. Ty-Leah goes first, then Cody, then Junior. Learning the kids heard the car get stolen, Tynie freaks "Bobby, canvass this place! Look for any breeches to the walls, soundproofing… tell me you know what tangents to take from there!" Again, Bobby obeys, TreMarion sitting by the kids astounded.

"Yeah, I did change the plan. I was originally going to follow Bobby's lead, but not now. Not after what I just heard. Shit, I may have a conference with Bobby and have him have one with you. What I'm not saying will be disclosed then." Tynie ruminates. TreMarion nods, Bobby having overheard that as well. "Dad, there is no "may" about Tynie's conference with me. It IS happening, but it may not happen the way she said." Bobby corrects. "In that case Daddy, movers. You need movers, preferably now. I'll pay overtime if I Goddamned have to!" Tynie instigates. "Dad, get on your phone. I know exactly where she just took that!" Bobby advises. TreMarion obeys, calling around for movers right in front of the kids.

"Now angels, let me explain. Your Papa wants you safe, above all else in this world. Bobby and I want the same thing. Now, you three having overheard what you did, has brought a decision out of me that Bobby had no knowledge of prior. We're getting you all the FUCK out of here, as soon as possible. Which means one thing, that Bobby has not heard yet." Tynie explains. On hold with some movers, TreMarion bellows "Son, stand down!" Bobby nods, again, and this time heads right for his wife's side. "Now sweethearts, you were supposed to hear that. There are parts to this plan that you don't know yet, neither do Daddy or Bobby. I'm taking lead on purpose, and that purpose is: because Bobby and Papa are going to be busy protecting you three. Yes, there's a high chance of some traffic tickets coming out of this shit, but I'll pay those fuckin' things. I swear to God, had I known the integrity of this house had fallen so severely so fast: I'd have kept you all at my house. I'm doing this to show I will protect you in my own right." Tynie justifies.

"Now sweetheart, it's your turn to stand down. I know where this is going." Bobby warns. "Yeah, I do too. Movers will be here in an hour. Best I could do." TreMarion intrudes, holstering his phone.

"We don't know where this is going." Cody gripes. "Let me tell you then, kids. Your Aunt Tynie's not upset with you. She's trying to protect you. She's helping us get the fuck out of here for great reasons. This house, it's not safe for you, not anymore. Not after you were able to hear what happened to my SUV. I came about owning this house through situations I don't care to discuss, and I totally agree with Tynie's determination on this. There are still parts of this plan you kids don't know of yet, but that's intentional. The intention is, I know Tynie, and she wants to show you in place of telling you. She broke my heart when she took charge, but I understood her reasons. They encircle keeping you kids safe, and that's top priority in my, Bobby's and Tynie's lives. See, I don't like it when Tynie takes charge that way, but this time it was warranted. Bobby and I are going to alternate getting our property packed by those movers. I rented the biggest damn truck I could for this; you kids are not going to lose anything. I don't give a damn if I have to replace shit that's mine. Now, I want you three and Tynie to kick back. From this moment on: Bobby and I have it covered." TreMarion clarifies.

"But Aunt Tynie… you and Uncle Bobby's house is your house…" Ty-Leah protests. "No angel, it's a family house. I want you three and Papa to stay there. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." Tynie reviles. "But….we're imposing…." Junior contests. "No you're not, honey. You're going to be safe; you're going to be together. We're going to be together." Tynie refutes. Cody nearly debates that point, but Bobby intercedes "Kids, I know exactly why your Aunt wants it done this way, and I'm damn compelled to agree with her. In fact, if your aunt hadn't insisted, I was about to. Your Papa knows why, and Cody you once said it yourself: Greed is everywhere. There will be some areas that are forbidden for you kids, but those will be told to you another time." Bobby renders. Cody again wraps an arm around Ty-Leah and Junior, Tynie planning "You kids are going to stay by me. Uncle Bobby and Papa have to deal with assholes that I refuse to have you angels too close to." TreMarion and Bobby share a look, and then Tynie's cheek gets kissed, the two men exiting the room.

From that moment, TreMarion and his son in law alternate getting out everything they can shove into the moving truck. Securing it, Bobby gets right in the face of the man supposed to drive that vehicle, pointing out his SUV. "You do not leave this driveway until that SUV does. You do not so much as say hi to my wife or the kids in this family, because if you do: I take it as you trying to kill them and land your ass in the fuckin' morgue! Understood?" Bobby intimidates. "Boss, he's within his rights. Save our asses and do as he orders. All he'd have to do to get off the charges is tell a judge EXACTLY what he just told you." One of the movers cautions. "And if you think I won't…" Bobby snipes.

Throwing up his hands, the boss complies, Bobby rushing towards the others. "Babe, when we get back to the house: you and the kids have movie time in Dad's room. Dad, you and I have other obligations. I'll explain later." Bobby intends upon re-entering the house. Tynie nods, the kids ready to leave, she has them hold hands. Guiding them to Bobby's SUV, Tynie glares at the movers, Bobby tailing her as TreMarion locks the house.

Heading up to the moving truck, TreMarion soon pounds on the window of the driver's side. Once that's rolled down, TreMarion coerces "You are not to speak to anyone but me. Should you, I report to my son in law that you tried to kill us all. Then, I see to it he's not charged and doesn't spend a MINUTE in jail. Got me?!" The movers nod, TreMarion growling "Good…" Turning to head for Bobby's SUV, the family elder picks up his pace. Once both Bobby's SUV, and his new car are loaded, Tynie flashes the lights, and leads them from the house.

Speeding every bit of the way back to her residence, Tynie arrives before Bobby and those movers. Regrouping, TreMarion leads Tynie and the kids into what's now his room, closing the door. Again alternating, Bobby and the family elder soon have everything they'd transferred from TreMarion's in place at Bobby's. Turning around abruptly, Bobby orders "You and your men get the FUCK off my land… NOW!" Without a word, the movers comply, TreMarion locking the house behind them. Meeting up with Bobby, the family elder regrets "Son, I'm so sorry about all of this." "Nonsense Dad, you don't need to apologize. Tynie was right, we are better off together, we're safer. Besides, did you really trust the integrity of that house after learning the kids heard the car get stolen?" "Absolutely not. Understand this, though. If I find anything this house needs, I don't give a fuck what it is: I'm contributing. You and Tynie have graciously taken me and the children in. This is my way to thank you, and I will not debate my decision." TreMarion regards. "Contributing's fine, Dad. There's one catch, if Tynie or I one thinks you're about to replace something we don't believe in having someone else buy, or how you are going about trying to replace anything is even slightly risky: we're overriding you." Bobby negotiates. "That's fine by me son. Now, we go about the rest of today." TreMarion concludes. Bobby again nods, the two men now heading in the direction of Tynie and the kids.

Opening his room door, TreMarion sees the children are asleep all around Tynie, whom has Bobby's phone on her. "Daddy, fuck that house and everything we left there. I don't find it wise for you to bother with it anymore. That's right Daddy, I'm advising you let the property taxes lapse. Let them auction that shit off, be free of it. Please tell me I DON'T have to explain why I'm saying that." Tynie texts. TreMarion obtains that text, showing Bobby, whom verifies "I'd say go with that." TreMarion replies "I'm saving this as an advisory text, and then I'm making the next meal. Bobby, it's your turn to spend time with the kids. Tynie, I need your help in the kitchen." Slowly taking their changed places, Bobby and Tynie kiss one another's cheeks in passing.

Taking TreMarion into the kitchen, Tynie doesn't speak again until the door leading to Bobby and the kids is closed. "Daddy, I'm not fuckin' kidding. I want you to deliberately cancel all policies connected to that house. If you got a police report number from that grand theft auto, use it. Claim to those sons of whores at the insurance company that your daughter INSISTED you live with her after that event. Especially since you have primary custody of children! What I texted about property taxes and that auction, I meant. We need to cut all ties to the hells of our past, and that's the last one I think we still have. Daddy, there's one catch to my insistence that Bobby's not aware of. It has four parts. One, you have total access to his fax and safe. Two, you are to make those calls away from the kids. Three, I am to be flipped the hell off if you're given any shit. I or Bobby one, I mean. You are not to explain why Bobby's or I'm getting flipped off anywhere near the kids." Tynie discloses. "You get our late lunch started; I'll get those phone calls made." TreMarion agrees, going for his phone. Tynie nods, taking over making their meal.

TreMarion takes a while in cancelling everything that is connected to his house, but when that's done, he learns of several final bills to arrive at Bobby's. "I don't pay those fuckin' things until I get them!" TreMarion swears repeatedly, hanging up after the seventh call was over. Helping Tynie with the meal, the family elder ripostes "Tynie, you've been a genius through this." "I meant it Daddy; I am trying to protect you and the kids. I just can't believe…." Tynie starts. "You and I both can't believe that, nor can Bobby. Relax honey, he will be appraised. By me." TreMarion finishes. Tynie yet again nods, laying out half the meal to the kitchen bar. TreMarion handles the other half, seeing his daughter duck out to get Bobby and the kids.

After a trip to the restroom, they reconvene around the meal, TreMarion pulling Bobby over. Explaining part of what Bobby'd missed; TreMarion imparts "Frankly I was wondering how you two'd want to go about everything. I know this is really close to Tynie being the mama bear for the family, but this time: it was warranted. Especially with how she explained the way certain matters were to be addressed. By the way, expect a spike in your mail in the coming days." "She was amazing with that, you're right." Bobby accepts, going to his wife's side. Serving everyone, Tynie and Bobby see TreMarion and the kids move into the living room.

Joining them, everyone's late lunch is had in near-total silence. As it ends though, TreMarion's phone goes off. "Daddy, remember what I said when we made this. Give that to Bobby and help me with the kids. Clean-up is deferred until Bobby gets back." Tynie reminds. TreMarion nods, Bobby obtaining the family elder's phone, it's taken into the kitchen. "Kids, sit back. Papa's going to lay your dishes to my coffee table." Tynie mandates, the children and TreMarion obeying immediately. Fifteen minutes later, Bobby returns to the living room, all discussions halted until after clean-up's handled. Tynie's left with the kids, TreMarion and Bobby chatting while clearing from their latest meal.

"Give me back my phone son. I'm taking care of that right now." TreMarion orders. Complying, Bobby stands back as the family elder calls around for a demolition crew. With the fourth company, TreMarion uses an agent of the security company as a reference. "Oh, Timmy. Yeah, he's good people. Known him since highschool. We can schedule that demolition for the day after tomorrow. Legal reasons bar us from doing it sooner. Oh, and call me Tina." Tina resounds. "That works perfectly, Tina. Just call me after the demolition's done. I'm not having minor children or my daughter, who's on a cast right now, anywhere near that. One more condition, I am to be mailed a bill for this at my son in law's address." TreMarion relays. Tina reports "Just need that address. Trust me TreMarion, since you don't like to be called Sir, I totally understand your reasons. I applaud them actually; wish more people with kids thought like you do." Giving that information, TreMarion expounds "Tina, you have a good one honey. You have no idea what you've just arranged for my family. Oh, and tell Tim I said thank you for the reference. I mean, when you talk to him again."

Promising she will, Tina ends the call, TreMarion calling code enforcement back. "You sons of bitches won't be citing me for that residence after all. I'm having it demolished in two days. I just arranged for that five minutes ago." TreMarion barks. "We know that, we also know not to sir you. TreMarion, whenever a demolition is arranged, we get an immediate alert. The permits for that are being granted by my boss right now. You won't be bothered about that residence further, at least not by us." The code enforcement agent procures. Hanging up on her, TreMarion holsters his phone. Bobby heads off to check on his wife and kids, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior's jaws dropped as he shows to the room. "Yeah angels, it was that bad. Papa did right though, believe me." Tynie assures. "I'm sorry to say this kids, Aunt Tynie did not just lie to you." Bobby regrets. TreMarion finishes clearing from their latest meal, and quietly walks into the living room. "Oh dear, you kids heard that. I never meant for you to. I'm sorry." TreMarion apologizes.

"Papa, whatever Uncle Bobby or Aunt Tynie asks for, you do. Please." Cody begs. "Especially after this, Papa." Ty-Leah and Junior further together. "Daddy, that was a special request that I'm denying. You are not, nor have you ever been, me and Bobby's servant. You do as you feel is right, long as Bobby or I one is notified: we're good." Tynie denies. "Very well." TreMarion forfeits, everyone then taking seats near the kids. Junior arises, going right to Tynie's side, he asks "Hey Aunt Tynie, how do us kids thank you and Uncle Bobby for this? Seriously?" Opening her arms, Tynie smirks, Junior entering her welcome embrace. "Dad, you help Tynie with the kids. I have a call to make." Bobby requires.

TreMarion responds "You got it." Heading out of the room, Bobby winds up calling Dr. Kym from the confines of the kids' room. Updating Dr. Kym on absolutely everything, Bobby adds "So the sooner we all can go in for examinations and tests: the better." "Dear Christ, Bobby. I can get you all in Friday. My earliest appointment is one that afternoon." Dr. Kym offers. "We'll take them!" Bobby shrieks. "You make sure TreMarion's vehicle is properly road-ready first. I don't want those kids hurt, not after all the other shit I just learned." Dr. Kym commands. "Doc, I'm doing that first thing in the morning." Bobby avows. "Excellent." Dr. Kym applauds, the two men hanging up.

Retreating towards the family, Bobby sees Tynie switching off hugging all the kids. "Dad, I've just done something you and Tynie may not agree with. I've gotten us all slated for doctor's appointments Friday. Sorry Dad, but after everything…." Bobby initiates. "Daddy, I don't disagree with that move one bit. There's part of it I have to pick up though, before then. You and Bobby both know what the hell I mean by that." Tynie defends. "Son, I don't disagree with what you just did. I do, however, disagree with Tynie picking up what we need for that." TreMarion counters. "Alright." Bobby forfeits, again sitting beside his wife and the kids.

"Angels, remember how you three and I had movie time today in Papa's room? Yeah, tomorrow morning that's happening again. You unfortunately overheard part of why." Tynie plots. "She's a genius!" TreMarion gasps. "Yeah Dad, she is. Tomorrow we alternate, I'll get your SUV new carseats. In exchange, you take my new car and get what you and I need for Friday's appointments. Deal?" Bobby proffers. "Bullshit. Daddy, you take my car." Tynie interrupts. "Fair enough." TreMarion consents. Tynie's got Cody in her arms again, Cody nuzzling by her heartbeat, trying not to cry.

"Sweets, tell us. What's wrong?" Tynie goads. "I-I'm scared, Aunt Tynie. I-I don't want to lose you, Papa, or Uncle Bobby. Doctor's offices always mean really bad news." Cody stutters. "Ohh honey, no. You don't yet know Dr. Kym. He's a good brother, I trust him with my life. He's actually a really great doctor, and he's helped me a lot. He's helped Uncle Bobby and Papa, too. You thinking doctors' offices mean bad news isn't always true honey. With Dr. Kym, it's not really been true for any adult in this room, nor has it been true for Ty-Leah or Junior. It's all been stuff we've taken care of, and Uncle Bobby rigged those appointments as a way to show he cares. Honey, you know I don't just pop off with trustin' people, so when I say Dr. Kym's a damn good man: by Christ I mean it. Matter of fact, soon as Papa consents, I'll go to your appointment with you." Tynie disproves. "Tynie, you're consented to do that." TreMarion pardons. Bobby's now got Ty-Leah on his left, Junior on his right, Bobby soon discerning "Ty-Leah, Junior. Cody's experience with doctors isn't a good one. That's why you just overheard your Aunt Tynie say what she did. I'll go with you two to your appointments. Papa's going to relax then." "Doesn't Papa have to consent to that?!" Ty-Leah ponders.

"I just did, honey." TreMarion chuckles. Sat back together, everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie silences, as do Bobby and TreMarion's phones. The kids don't know that right now, Tynie's mind is racing with worries over Bobby and the family elder. Seeing the despondent look on his wife's face, Bobby provisions "I know what's going through your mind, dear. All I can say right now is we'll find out Friday." "Ugh, and it's only Tuesday." Tynie grouses. At that moment, Bobby's phone goes off, but this time TreMarion answers it.

"I have openings for Thursday in place of Friday. My mother just got through removing several patients. Apparently word got out that I'm the doctor for your family, and that's enough grounds for some people to change physicians." Dr. Kym relates. "Doc, we'll take what you got. I'll be by in Tynie's new car tomorrow to pick up some items. You know what I mean. She's going to watch the kids in the family when I do that." TreMarion situates. Accepting that readily, Dr. Kym hangs up, TreMarion then surrendering Bobby's phone to Tynie.

Going back to his seat, TreMarion informs "We won't be waiting until Friday for that after all. Thursday we go see the good doc. I'm not disclosing how that happened around the kids." "All that means is, I've got the kids watched tomorrow night." Tynie alludes. "Uncle Bobby, that's not fair to Aunt Tynie!" Ty-Leah disagrees. "Honey, I'm fine with doing that. There are parts of us getting ready for those appointments that aren't safe for you kids to be near. I'm keeping you away from those. It's alright." Tynie desists.

"Ty-Leah, it's really alright." TreMarion encourages, seeing where Tynie went with her reaction. "Think of it as special time between you kids and Aunt Tynie." Bobby alters. On that word, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior immediately calm, and start to smile. "Nicely done babe." Tynie approves. Ty-Leah and Junior get off the couch again, this time to sit nearer Tynie and Cody. Looking down at Cody, Tynie wonders "You good now, sweets?" "Yeah, long as one of these days we kids get a day of special time with Uncle Bobby or Papa. I mean, fair is fair." Cody rescinds. Not wanting the child scared again, Tynie scruffs his hair and plots "Yeah, I can arrange that. Another time." Again, Bobby's phone goes off, Tynie reaching back to answer it. Learning TreMarion and Bobby don't have as much appointment preparation as they'd anticipated, Tynie exclaims "So, those tests that were done a while back, they keep Daddy and Bobby good for….HOW LONG?!" "Four more years." Dr. Kym restates. "Holy shit! I mean thank you!" Tynie panics. "You're welcome, see you Thursday." Dr. Kym formalizes, both then hanging up.

"Papa, care to trans-state what we just overheard?" Ty-Leah dares. Tynie holsters Bobby's phone to her side, saying nothing. "Basically, the only errands we have for tomorrow are for my SUV. There are some forms to get changed, and some things to purchase for the inside. That's it. Thursday we go see the good doc, whom I'm sure just shocked the shit out of your aunt." TreMarion clarifies.

"No Dad, I get those carseats and then we transfer the SUV fully over to you." Bobby condemns. "We do none of that until morning. We've had enough shit needing shoveled today as it is!" Tynie determines. "I agree!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior answer together. "Son, I think we've just been out-voted." TreMarion laughs. "I wasn't going to have us do anymore with that today anyway, Dad." Bobby confesses.

Everyone now sitting on the couch together, Tynie blurts "Fuck it, I'm calling Petri tonight. There's no way in hell we're mussing up the kitchen again. Not after all the shit we've already shoveled today." "You are calling no one, Tynie. I'm making that order, to Petri's." TreMarion disciplines.

Changing the conversation on a dime, Ty-Leah frets "I'm worried about cutie. He's had bad doctors before, he could really be sick." Leaning her lips to Cody's ear, Tynie whispers "Switch places with Ty-Leah. Do so quietly." Cody nods, and then he changes Tynie's direction, Ty-Leah getting lead right to her aunt. Hopping right into Tynie's lap, Ty-Leah sobs "I really like Cutie. I'm really scared over him right now." "Ohh honey, don't you worry. Uncle Bobby's gonna see to it that sweets sees Dr. Kym before anyone else here does. Trust me beautiful. Uncle Bobby heard you, but he can't arrange that over the phone. Dr. Kym's office is closed for today. Relax Babygirl, sweets has first appointment, Uncle Bobby's got that covered." Tynie sates. "I'll relax when you do, Aunt Tynie. You've been our bear again." Ty-Leah deters. Holding her niece, Tynie precludes "That's fair, angel." "Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie just bossed you around. That's rude." Junior notices. "No, she didn't. She knew how I was going to work Thursday. There's a difference. I know you kids weren't supposed to hear that plan, but I know why you did. Calm down, Junior." Bobby refuses. "Trust them on this." TreMarion teases. Looking up, Ty-Leah questions "Aunt Tynie, how'd you deal with Uncle Bobby's doctor's appointment last time? How were you so strong?" "Oh my God!" Tynie gulps. "On that note Dad, we're not transferring anything tomorrow. We're getting the carseats and that's it." Bobby notifies.

"Ty-Leah, you're really scared… aren't you?" Tynie enquires. "Yeah." Ty-Leah whines. "Uncle Bobby, I don't know how to tell Ty-Leah this. I'm worried over her too…" Cody reveals. "Papa, I'm scared. I don't want to lose anyone else!" Junior wails. "Ok, what's gotten you kids so terrified of losing people?" TreMarion inquires. "All the people we've already lost." Ty-Leah mumbles. "Uhhh Daddy, our family's recent changes have come back to bite the kids in the ass." Tynie re-terms. "I didn't mean for those appointments to bring that out of the kids. I swear. I was only intending…." Bobby self-defends, trailing off. "Son, I know your intentions. We all do, and I feared this time would come with the kids. All we can do is keep them distracted as best we can until those appointments pass. Do not be surprised if later tonight I call you or Tynie for help with them." TreMarion intercedes. Bobby nods, the kids going sullenly silent. "I know you kids turn to me for wisdom, but this time I don't know what to say." Tynie mutters. After that's said, TreMarion calls Petri's, figuring there may be a delay in the delivery. Off the phone ten minutes later, the family elder holsters the device for now.

Half an hour after that phone call, TreMarion's bringing in dinner, doubling back to lock the house after their meal's sitting on the coffee table. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior get theirs first, Bobby adamantly going last, which affords TreMarion time to get everyone drinks. Once those are served, the front end of the house becomes predominantly quiet. Tynie and Bobby handle clean up, only to join TreMarion in getting the kids ready to end the day. Exchanging hugs and love after the kids begin to snore, the adults head off into separate sections of the house. Leaning against Bobby as they head for the master bedroom, Tynie vents frustrations stemming from all the "shit they had to shovel" today.

"I lead where I could babe, but I didn't lead where it counted. With the kids, and you know what I mean." Tynie rages. "You lead where you could, yeah. Thing is, I should have lead a hell of a lot more than I did. I'm sorry babe, I failed you…. again." Bobby apologizes. "I forgive you; just help me help Daddy get the kids over this shit." Tynie realigns. Remembering what his wife said about being a shitty influence on the kids, Bobby accepts "You absolutely got it."

Walking on towards their room, Tynie and Bobby don't know that TreMarion went to double-check on the kids. Watching them sleep, TreMarion prays "I'm so sorry for all the strife you three have ever known. Aunt Tynie's not the only one feeling bad for that, nor is she the only one who feels terrible about not knowing what to say to calm you beautiful children. I'll give my all for, and to, you. So will Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby. Please, have faith in that." Getting no response other than snores, TreMarion exits the kids' room, going back into his own.

Charging his phone, TreMarion lays in bed, his mind and heart being in the throes of an emotional clusterfuck. Not knowing what will come of Thursday's appointments, the family elder says a soft prayer. Covered up and laid back, TreMarion battles sleep until exhaustion overtakes him. Now being the only ones awake, Tynie and Bobby are also laid back in bed. His phone charging, her pill bottles beside it, Bobby looks over his wife. Tynie reaches out for him, only to be immediately held, as tears she'd kept at bay until now are released. Crying and ranting, Tynie doesn't make much sense, but Bobby's still able to grasp what she's trying to say. Soon after she's done ranting, Tynie still cries, Bobby continually holding her. Waiting until she's calmer, Bobby at last unleashes how he feels regarding the sudden changes to the family. Loving and hating it at the same time, Bobby also self-deprecates over all the times that Tynie was, as Ty-Leah put it "Our bear again" today. "Hey. All that means is, you get your chance to be our bear another time." Tynie debunks. "You best believe I will, too." Bobby attests. Gazing up, Tynie smiles slowly, nodding before she goes in for a kiss.

Enjoying the affection, as it's dragged to a finish, Tynie covers them up. Still within Bobby's arms, she lays her head on his chest. Yet again vowing their love to one another, the couple eventually also succumb to exhaustion themselves.

Today started off simply enough, only to wind out in a total clusterfuck. Tynie lead, even though she's really not supposed to do that for the family anymore. TreMarion went from being a home-owner, to being a resident in Bobby's house. A car theft, that the kids overheard caused that, as well as so much more. TreMarion's home is set to be demolished in two days, the family also being slated to see Dr. Kym at the same time. Several times today, threats had to be placed, and once involved the cops. Tynie and Bobby have yet to be contacted about that one, which stemmed from Bobby's decision to junk his wife's Hawaiian Jeep. That decision was a sound one, as that Jeep is no longer worth the wheels it's on. As for Thursday's medical appointments, there's a plan in place to distract the kids until they pass. TreMarion and Bobby don't yet realize this, but in her own way, Tynie will be deeply partaking in some of the distractions. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior released a lot, some of which was news to the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family. Essentially, what was once a house for two, with guest rooms, is now something else entirely.

Tynie and Bobby's home is now:

A family house…..


	251. Ch 251

Title: How Many…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Living under one roof, Tynie and Bobby's family starts their next day, with TreMarion awakening first. Knowing they need to replace the carseats, the family elder waits out a while before calling Bobby. Tynie's laid on top of her husband now, having moved from Bobby's side as they slept, their phone waking her. "Yeah, Daddy. I'm on my way down." Tynie grumbles, hanging up. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie's a bit stealthy as she leaves the bed, dressing as her suitor's left to sleep. Bobby changes the plan though, waking as his wife goes for their phone again.

"Daddy called, said he's going to get the carseats alone." Tynie reprises. "No he's not." Bobby objects, calling TreMarion back. "No Dad, we're not doing it that way. Tynie and I will meet with you downstairs in ten minutes. I appreciate the fact you wanted to let us sleep, but there's no way I'm alright with you going out alone to get those carseats. Not after everything that hit yesterday." Bobby defines, TreMarion accepting it immediately. Hanging up again, Tynie and Bobby are now hustling to get dressed, her soon having those pill bottles and their phone on her. Taking him by the hand, Tynie shortly smiles, Bobby briefly smiling back as they make a way towards the kitchen. Not leaving TreMarion to wait long, the couple meets him at the kitchen bar.

"Daddy, we love you. Bobby and I had a conversation last night that we'd not let you in on yet. You see, I feel that getting those carseats is a welfare issue. Remember, welfare issues are on my list of emergencies to drive. I am not about to sit back and watch you try to manhandle those carseats alone, Daddy. No way in hell, and my reason is: there are too many fuckbags out there. I'd much rather have you and Bobby take the kids, I tail you. Besides, you never know when you'll need my ass as a witness." Tynie regales. TreMarion protests "I feel that you two are doing enough just by allowing me and the kids to live here." "Dad, we don't agree with that. You've been unfortunately duped by people about houses twice already. Tynie and I will be damned if that happens again. Not only that, but we need to show the kids we'll take care of them. That's all Tynie and I are intending." Bobby recounts. Thinking that over, TreMarion recognizes "I see your points." "Daddy, you keep the police report number from that grand theft auto on you. You keep Bobby at your side when we leave. Trust me." Tynie ensures. TreMarion nods, and then witnesses Tynie kiss her husband's cheek and leave the room.

Checking on the kids, Tynie finds all three of them awake and crying, her quietly coming closer. Getting them out of bed individually, Tynie readies Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior for their day. "Angels, there's just one trip we have to make today. You're going to be with Papa and Uncle Bobby when we do. The rest, and I don't give a shit who this pisses off, waits." Tynie informs. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all nod, and follow her from their room to the kitchen. Cody's got Ty-Leah by the hand, Junior holding Tynie's hand as he misrepresents "Aunt Tynie's ready to piss people off. Said we're going on a trip, and some resting waits." "I know what she meant, son. We do have one trip to make, she's right. You three are going to be with me and Bobby. Bobby's driving, and he knows why." TreMarion re-corrects. "I do, and we're going out to eat before we take care of that trip. Come with me." Bobby imparts. Following him, they exit the home through the garage, with TreMarion locking up. Taking two cars, the family departs, heading off to get breakfast and those carseats. Driving along, Tynie worries about Bobby getting ticketed over the kids not having carseats.

As they arrive in a shopping plaza, Tynie parks first, Bobby right beside her. Gathering up the children, Tynie keeps them closer to her, mandating "Kids, stay by me." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior obey, everyone then heading to get something to eat. "I am in the mood to piss people off, but there's no way in hell I'm subjecting the kids to the kind of skeeziness that walks into the DMV's doors. I'll sign over the SUV, but the rest of that is on you and Bobby. We don't touch getting the carseats until that's done, though. I say that because I feel we're about to be fucked with by some newjack dumbnuts cop trying to beef his ticket quota and come off as some type of hardass." Tynie declares. "Babe, we almost were already." Bobby relents. Popping her neck, Tynie tries to stifle her anger, everyone in the group being seated. While they wait to be served, Bobby tells all, Tynie staring at him, not surprised. Taking the kids to the restroom, alone, Tynie doesn't say anything.

Coming back towards TreMarion and Bobby, Tynie sees the server get a little too close to Ty-Leah. Standing up, Tynie commands "Bitch, I may be on a cast but if you don't STEP OFF my niece, I'll kick your ass in front of Christ and everyone!" "By the way bitch, I already know EXACTLY what to say to ANY judge to get my daughter off the charges!" TreMarion barks. Bobby stands up beside his wife, swearing "My wife's not kicking your ass alone, I'm joining that effort!" "Again, I know what to tell any judge to get them off the charges!" TreMarion hollers. Another patron yells "Just back off the kid for Christ sakes!" A manager appears, Tynie seeing Bobby get right in that man's face. Deposing everything, Bobby adds "All that has to happen to see to it my wife and I don't spend a MINUTE in jail is my father in law getting flipped off!"

Tynie reaches around Bobby's waist, giving TreMarion the finger. "I got the signal, son." TreMarion evades. "Bastard, if you sir my husband: he kicks your ass. The name's Goren, I'm Tynie and this is Bobby. My father's name is TreMarion, if you sir him I KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! Oh and if you so much as allow ANYONE on your payroll, yourself included, to say Hi to the kids: I and Bobby kick their asses!" Tynie forewarns. "Trust me; you don't want to test her on that one. I'll see to it whoever's ass gets kicked goes to jail, not them." TreMarion cautions. "I-I'll take care of you from here. The kids won't be bothered." The manager stammers.

"Good, because if they tell us otherwise…." Tynie begins. Going pale in the face, the manager nods, Tynie and Bobby reclaiming their seats. "Oh and one more fuckin thing. If ANYONE here takes an issue with what just happened: I and Bobby will gladly start kicking asses while my father takes names! Y'all already heard what happens THEN!" Tynie bellows. Everyone around her goes completely silent, that warning being taken rather seriously. Being served, the manager pays for their meal out of his pocket, and then goes around warning patrons to "stay the fuck out of that groups' way." Eating as the rest of the restaurant gets that advisement, Tynie and Bobby's family depart. "Daddy, thank you." Tynie gratifies. "Yeah Dad, thanks." Bobby repeats. "You two owe me nothing. I was glad to back you, after all, you two were preserving the lives of children I have custody of." TreMarion negates.

A CPS agent appears, going right up on Tynie, he identifies "Curtis Janton, CPS. Care to tell me what just happened?" Tynie testifies in great detail, tracing the family's steps back at least three days, and then bringing the story up to this moment. "I don't have the forms on me right now, but custody has already been finalized." Tynie concludes. "Can you describe the server and manager?" Curtis prods. Tynie gives a police-issue description of both individuals, and then points to Bobby's and TreMarion's SUV's. "You need to have conspiracy for grand theft auto and conspiracy for unlawful vandalism in excess of a hundred grand added to any charges you get on those fucks. I sense retaliation if you get my drift." "I will. Just need a contact number." Curtis agrees. "For that, you go to my husband, Bobby. I'm not of authority to be giving his number out." Tynie alibies. Providing that number, Bobby learns the manager claimed that Tynie was the "mob boss" for the entire situation. "So that's why you came right up on her?" Bobby asks. "Yes." Curtis confirms. "Babe, after what I overheard, I'm good with being interviewed in public. With what charges I requested against those two, I'm honored to have already testified." Tynie rationalizes. "You all will not be needed further, not after the testimony I've gotten and the charges I've been asked to add. I'll notify you with updates, but that's it." Curtis reviles. Seeing them all off, Curtis goes into the restaurant.

Getting Tynie's SUV transferred to TreMarion, and the carseats, they all head back for Bobby's. Driving back for her house, Tynie realizes that Bobby nearly violated his no-hitting-women rule for the kids. As for Bobby, he's steadily trying to explain everything to the children, TreMarion driving. Parking in Tynie's garage, TreMarion sees her trying to examine Bobby's car, even on that cast. "No honey, come here." Bobby denies, his wife obeying. Gathered up as a group, they all head inside, Tynie closing the door leading from the garage. "I-I had to show Ty-Leah I'd protect her. I-I had to prove to sweets and Junior I'd defend them. That's all I intended for; the rest was just shit that blew out." Tynie stammers. "Aunt Tynie, we know your tensions. Uncle Bobby told us your tensions were his tensions, too. You didn't want Papa hurt either." Cody situates. "That's right sweets. I just.." Tynie begins. "Aunt Tynie, no. Papa said this, and I saw it's real. Assholes are everywhere." Ty-Leah declines.

"Yeah, that's true. I know your Aunt Tynie though. She didn't want you learning that at such a young age. That's what's driven her mood, and desire to piss people off. That's another part of what drove her to being willing to fight on that cast." TreMarion educates. Leading the kids to the couch, Tynie smirks, Bobby sitting opposite them all. "I wanted you three to have a fairy tale style happy life. Not all this shit…" Tynie grouses. Holding his wife, Bobby doesn't speak, TreMarion countering "Now Tynie, you cannot control the assholes of the world. You've done as you promised, shown them love. You've protected and provided for them, and I dare say, me too. You and Bobby both have. That's all we want, so there's no need for you to be so damn hard on yourself."

Deeply breathing, Tynie forfeits "Yes, Daddy." Cody looks over Ty-Leah's shoulder, asking "Uncle Bobby, what are your tensions for us now?" "My intentions for us now, Cody, are to relax. Together." Bobby answers. "I know just the thing!" Junior exclaims, going for the remotes. "That was cute…" Tynie giggles. Watching her nephew get something on TV for them to watch, Tynie also witnesses Junior lay the remotes down. Settled in and watching TV, Bobby's diverted when his phone goes off. Releasing his wife and taking the call in another room, Bobby receives quite the alarming set of updates. Turns out, the manager and waitress they'd encountered are Kathy Ditman's niece and her fiancée, and they were paid by Kathy Ditman to do what transpired at the restaurant. "They're all going down. Kathy especially, since the plot didn't stop there. Your wife Tynie asking me to have those conspiracy charges added was a red flag for the investigating feds. Originally they didn't have much evidence, it was mostly circumstantial or conjecture, but that changed the case on a dime. Bobby, I don't know how to tell you this. Had it not been for your reactions, and your wife's request: you'd all be dead by now. Whoever taught your wife how to seek out those felonies basically saved all of your lives." Curtis reports. "I did. She used to be an attorney, as well. She's retired." Bobby replies. "Wait. Your wife is THE…." Curtis starts. "Yes, and I'm damn proud of her!" Bobby finishes. "You won't be bothered again tonight Bobby. I have to update the feds now." Curtis retorts, both then hanging up.

Heading back for the family, Bobby's face is stone and yet still pale. "Dad, turn that off. I have news." Bobby requests, TreMarion complying at once. Looking up at Bobby, Tynie worries "Honey, what is it?" Repeating everything he'd just learned, Bobby resounds "So yeah babe, we owe our lives to you." "No. You don't. Babe, we're a team. You didn't lie to that man. You are, however, full of shit when you say you all owe your lives to me. You taught me to go with my gut and never deceive any faction of law enforcement. That's all I did." Tynie rebukes. "Then what do we owe you, Aunt Tynie? Name it." Cody dares. Tynie flings her arms open, smiling as she invites "You kids, group hug." Coming up into her welcome embrace, the kids all hold Tynie tightly.  
>"Son, you stay by them. I know what this calls for." TreMarion orders. "I didn't mean for you kids to face that. I didn't mean for you to hear that kind of news. I knew your Uncle Bobby didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry…." Tynie sobs. "You heard Uncle Bobby re-say what that man told him, Aunt Tynie. You saved us." Ty-Leah refutes. "Hey now, I had back-up. I had Papa and Uncle Bobby help me." Tynie cries. "Before even one of you kids say it: you owe us absolutely nothing." TreMarion booms, from the kitchen. Holding the kids, Tynie hopes, through tears "Listen to Papa…" Hearing the children each swear they will, Tynie's surprised when Junior reaches up to wipe away her tears. "Uncle Bobby's busy being a bear right now." Junior cites. Kissing her nephew's hand, Tynie gratifies "Thanks honey."<p>

TreMarion makes a couple trips, but before long, everyone in the house has a drink. Releasing the kids, Tynie sees Bobby give them all theirs. Taking their own drinks, Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion all reclaim their seats. "To Papa, Uncle Bobby, and Aunt Tynie. You love us and make a great team." Junior toasts, Ty-Leah and Cody raising their sodas. With returned tears in her eyes, Tynie acclaims "I'll drink to that." Raising their glasses, Bobby and TreMarion agree, the room falling instantaneously silent. As their drinks are ended, Tynie arises to clear from it all, desiring "Daddy, you stay here with the kids. Bobby and I will be right back." TreMarion nods, Bobby getting up beside his wife. Cleaning up from the drinks, Bobby looks worriedly at his wife. "I broke down in front of the kids. That shit was way too Goddamned close." Tynie shortens. Holding her for a few moments, clean-up is deferred, Bobby allowing "Yeah it was too close. You're right."

Calming a bit, those two not only clear from the drinks, they make something for everyone to eat. Bringing that over to everyone, Tynie and Bobby sit down, TreMarion responding "You two may have made this, but you're not clearing from it. I am." Tynie and Bobby nod, then Cody approaches, wearing a frown. "Ohh sweets, what is it?" Tynie goads. "Papa won't let me. I want to get you three a thank you gift, for everything, but Papa said no." Cody pains. "Honey, Papa was a messenger that time. He knew Bobby and I'd say no to that. Sweets, our love doesn't come with a pricetag. It's forever, so you don't owe us a damn thing. Just your love, that's it." Tynie interprets. "Told you one of them would say that." TreMarion chortles. Cody heaves a relaxed sigh, then retreats to his spot on the couch, everyone then eating.

In the middle of their meal, Bobby's phone goes off again, but this time Tynie takes it out of the room. Explaining that her spouse was unavailable, Tynie learns that Kathy Ditman, her niece, and her fiancée are in federal custody. All of their assets are frozen, pending judicial order for forfeiture. "I obtained this number from a Curtis Janton of CPS." The FBI agent discloses. "That's fine. Hey Special Agent, can you do me a huge favor? Tell that judge that you spoke with one of the victims, and got a verdict back. That verdict is: we want ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with those assets. We'd prefer them get pumped into the FBI general fund or some shit like that. If you need that verdict in writing, I need an affidavit faxed to my house!" Tynie proffers. "Give me a working fax number for that residence." The agent challenges, Tynie complying. "Now Special Agent, there's going to be a delay in my handling those forms. I'm on a cast and I have to get a pen." Tynie advises. "Can you have them faxed to me by the end of the week?" The agent ponders. "Oh, most definitely!" Tynie vows. "Excellent, sending them now. Good day." The agent finishes, Tynie then hanging up.

Heading back for the family, Tynie apprises "Babe, in about two hours, check your fax machine. Then bring me a pen. After some forms get faxed back to the feds: all of our dealings with that most recent really dangerous shit are done." "You got it." Bobby promises, taking his phone back. Finishing lunch, TreMarion clears from it as Bobby and Tynie watch the kids. Reconvening in the living room, nobody says a word at first, Tynie's eyes closed in frustration. "I knew it; we should all just become Goddamned hermits!" Tynie grumbles. "No, we're not doing that, sweetheart. We've got this covered, just like we have every time before. I know this frustrates you; it pisses Dad and off, but trust me. Becoming a hermit, which means we never leave this house, is not the best way to handle this type of situation." Bobby debunks.

"This kind of ordeal is exactly why Bobby and I have the education of the kids under control. You'll know what I mean by that, when the time's right, which isn't today Tynie." TreMarion conveys. Without another word, TreMarion goes to Bobby's fax machine, finding affidavits from the FBI. Reading them over, TreMarion acquires a pen, delivering it all to Tynie. "You said wait two hours, but the feds aren't doing that. These just came." TreMarion resolves, handing that all over to his kid. Signing them, Tynie sees TreMarion head off to fax those back to the FBI. Resuming his place in the living room, TreMarion starts fielding questions from the kids, Bobby joining him. Tynie leaps in, explaining the men's answers, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior later ceasing their interrogation.

Enveloping her little arms around Cody, Ty-Leah ruminates "Tomorrow I find out if cutie's really OK. I like you a lot Cody, and I'm still worried." Holding her in return, Cody provisions "I know you are, beauty. I like you too, and I'm worried." "You kids should be just fine. Those doctors who bullshat sweets the way they did were totally in the wrong. Don't you worry about a damn thing." Tynie precludes. "I'd listen to her if I were you." TreMarion scolds. "Aunt Tynie does make sense, guys." Junior follows. "I'm making a decision right here and now. We do not discuss those medical appointments until after they happen. As for worrying, all I can recommend is: we'll find out for sure tomorrow." Bobby decides. Tynie looks around the room, absolving "Uncle Bobby's right on this, angels. Now, all we deal with today is being together. The rest of the free fuckin' world can get our Goddamned voicemail." Turning their phones to vibrate, Bobby and TreMarion show solidarity with that statement, and yet again reclaim their seats.

Turning the TV back on, the family elder hopes to distract everyone from worrying about tomorrow's appointments. It works, right up until the time comes for dinner, Tynie departing from the living room. Doubling back to kiss Bobby's cheek, she retreats in the direction of the stove.

Preparing their meal, Tynie's mind swirls over the events of the day, Bobby quietly following her trail. TreMarion takes that as a chance to care for the kids, those four returning just in time for dinner. Shutting down the entertainment center, they all converge at the kitchen bar, Tynie serving everybody. Tonight, dinner's had from around the kitchen bar, with the kids sitting right at it, no conversations shared in. Taking her diabetic pill, Tynie stashes both bottles on her, Bobby keeping their phone on him. After dinner, Tynie and TreMarion clean up, Bobby watching the children. Once the kitchen's back in order, the adults take Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior to bed. Not once after Tynie's declaration regarding voicemail did their phones go off, the family deeming that a break. Tucked in, hugged and kissed, the children start to fall asleep. TreMarion and Bobby take their phones off vibrate, setting alarms for tomorrow as Tynie looks on.

Exchanging their own hugs and love, the adults separate, TreMarion heading to his room. As for Tynie and Bobby, they're aiming for the master bedroom, Tynie not saying a fuckin' thing. Eventually adorning his endtable as always, Bobby sees his wife awaiting him. "How many close calls is this family gonna have?!" Tynie screams. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby returns "I don't know, baby. I'm just glad we keep making it out every time those come around. I know you're worried about tomorrow, too. We all are, but what I said earlier was an attempt to ease the kids' minds. Especially after what Ty-Leah and Cody said to each other." "They go first dammit. I go last, my decision's fuckin' final." Tynie mumbles. "Alright baby, you got it." Bobby accepts, knowing that disputing her was not wise right now. Getting cleaned up after that discussion, they finish preparing for the medical appointments.

Laid out in bed a half hour after that latest talk, Tynie's in Bobby's arms again, him releasing an arm to cover them up. By that time, everyone from TreMarion to Cody is already fast asleep. Nestled in Bobby's arms, Tynie's mind swirls again, this time the swirling is a mix of fear and concern. Gazing up into Bobby's eyes, Tynie whispers "I love you. I love all of you." "I love you, too. We all love you, honey." Bobby assures. Bringing their lips together, they share in one more kiss, this one being slow and passionate. When that's drawn to an end, Tynie's resting her head on Bobby's chest, him lying on the actual pillows. "By the way, I'm not in the mood." Tynie announces. "I know you're not, I'm not either." Bobby confesses. Staying as they were posed, the two fall asleep, today being done for the entire house.

Today was mostly an endangering shithole, that ended with everyone being concerned over one another. Initially intending on making Tynie and Bobby's day easier, TreMarion wound up backing them when shit went live. As the day progressed, details were learned that weren't seen coming…. At first. A few affidavits signed, and the family was relieved of courtdate involvement when it comes to major conspiracies against them. A few loud and extreme reactions triggered alterations in an expansive investigation, only to bring out that Tynie's desire for conspiracy-related felonies was the game-changer for that.

TreMarion had to teach the kids that assholes are everywhere, which still breaks Tynie's heart. As the adults sleep, one thing rings out through their minds tonight. Tynie asked about it, Bobby giving his best answer, although TreMarion thought along the same lines as his daughter. The last inquiry of the day was the deepest, when Tynie asked:

"How many close calls is this family gonna have?!"


	252. Ch 252

Title: Pray For Me….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Dawn breaks the next day, and internally, in a sense so does Tynie. Kissing Bobby's cheek, she removes his arms from around her and leaves the master bedroom. Perusing their house alone, Tynie doesn't even have her pain meds on her. Flooded by memories of their better days, Tynie's mind swirls as her trek across the house continues. Trying not to cry, Tynie makes her way to the couch, and lays out against it. Holding herself tightly, Tynie loses her battle with tears, bawling as she thought she was alone. She didn't even realize it, but TreMarion had tailed Tynie from the throughway by his room. Kneeling beside his daughter, TreMarion worries "What can I do kiddo?" "I don't know Daddy, we've tried everything. I miss the happier times this family had. The kids, they don't even really know those times." Tynie weeps. "I know that devastates you, sweetheart. I just wish I knew what to say to calm you down." TreMarion regrets.

Bobby comes into the room, seeing his wife and father in law as they were posed. "I love Bobby so much, Daddy. I don't want him worried over this. He's given me the world, been the best damn husband, even through the worst shit. I left him in our room, hoping to get this out before you or him were bothered." Tynie releases, in tears. "Honey, you didn't have to do that. I'm honored with how you see me, but I'm still your husband. I'm supposed to worry over you, and take care of you." Bobby refutes, moving closer to his wife. TreMarion arises, mentioning "I'll leave you two alone." Watching his father in law leave, Bobby also catches Tynie curling up as best she can with that damn cast. Opening his arms for her, Bobby sits down, his wife moving into the welcoming hold.

Repeating what she'd cried to TreMarion about, Tynie adds "I really didn't want to bother you two." "Listen beautiful. You are not, nor have you ever been, a bother to me. Hearing you say you wanted to take on these emotions alone is disconcerting. It's way too close to you returning to those false fronts you used to have when we first started out. Lean on me, come to me, let me care for you." Bobby disapproves. "Why do people have to make it so the kids don't know the happy times… that we used to have?" Tynie inquires, still crying. "I don't know." Bobby mumbles. TreMarion decides against going back to sleep, his alarm getting shut off the minute he returns to his room. Tynie's still in Bobby's arms, and her tears are beginning to subside.

"Babe, I don't know if this is being presumptuous, but I think Cody and Ty-Leah are marriage-bound." Tynie notices. "You too, huh?" Bobby asks. "Yeah, I just hope Daddy's around to see it." Tynie frets. "Baby, is that what this is really all about?" Bobby challenges. "Yeah. I don't want to lose Daddy, or you. I don't know how I'd handle raising the kids alone. I sure as fuck would never re-marry. I find the prospect of even ever being asked to do that offensive. To you, to our love, and to the fact that I vowed forever I'd be yours alone." Tynie rambles. Hearing her say that, Bobby disallows "Babe, I love you. You're overthinking things, that's all. I'm honored to hear you say what you did about us, and your dedication to me. Now, all I want you to do is relax in my arms and know I'm just as devoted to you as you are me." Tynie obeys, Bobby keeping her close for a while.

Looking down at her, Bobby reinstates "Everything we need for today stays on me, honey. You're not driving, either. Not after what we just discussed, you're not in any condition to do that." "That's fine babe." Tynie agrees. TreMarion re-enters the room, having the kids with him, all of them taking seats. "Guys, soon as Bobby kisses my cheek, he's making breakfast. Daddy, I love you, but drinks are your turf. I've decided against us going out for many meals for a while, and I refuse to say why around children." Tynie elicits. "That works." Bobby chimes, releasing his wife, kissing her cheek at the same time. TreMarion furthers "It definitely does, son." Taking over the kitchen, TreMarion and Bobby also discuss how they're all getting to Dr. Kym's. Agreeing to Bobby's idea, everything's soon served, the men reclaiming their seats. Eating together, Tynie later handles clean up, TreMarion and Bobby getting the kids ready to leave. Reconvening by the entryway to the garage, everyone exits the house, TreMarion locking up.

Heading off to Dr. Kym's, Tynie's talking to the kids, TreMarion driving one car. Bobby follows in another, his wife's new sportscar, as every adult mind worries about what will come of today's appointments. Meeting up in the parking lot, Tynie's got the kids near her, Bobby and TreMarion flanking Tynie's either side. Letting them in, TreMarion sees Tynie release Cody and Junior's hands. Waving the kids back, Tynie hears Bobby instruct "Kids, stay by me." "Mama…. You alright?" Tynie concerns, seeing Mama Kym start to falter. Mama Kym tries to stand up, Tynie winding up catching her as Anya runs into the room. "She was unsteady sitting down; I came by to check on her. She tries to stand, and the next thing I know: I'm a human crutch." Tynie states. "My sugars…."Mama Kym groans. "Daddy, rush to the gas station across the parking lot. Steal my car and get Mama Kym everything you can for a diabetic. Bill my ass later!" Tynie commands. TreMarion doesn't contest that, Bobby handing over the keys immediately, that plan enacted in mere minutes.

"It's not car theft if you tell them to take it." Mama Kym pains. Tynie's got Mama Kym in her arms still, Anya checking Mama Kym's other vitals. TreMarion bursts through the front door of the doctor's office, provisioning "Anya, you tell Dr. Kym that it's MY ass that gets billed for the door being replaced. I got all I could think of for Mama." "By the way Mama and Anya, debating my Dad when he busts through a door like that: bad idea. You'll lose your asses in the debate, I know from experience." Tynie counsels. Anya nods, then helps Tynie get Mama Kym situated in a chair. "Anya, you need to hire out a back-up receptionist. That way Mama doesn't feel like she can't leave her post. That way, this shit doesn't happen again." Tynie contrives. Cody does something unexpected, approaching the juices TreMarion bought. Opening one, Cody offers "Here…Mama… if I can call you that." "Mama Kym's fine, honey. You can call me that. Tynie here shortened it to keep my attention earlier. I'll be fine." Mama Kym overrides, taking the juice. Sipping it, Mama Kym's taken care of by Tynie, Anya claiming "I have to meet with my husband. I have messages to deliver." "If Mama Kym needs anything, I'll holler. Trust me sis, you'll be able to hear it, even from the back of this place." Tynie provides. "She did it again." Dr. Kym marvels, stunning everyone.

"Hey now, this time I had backup. I had Bobby watch the kids; I had my father use my new car and his bank card. By the way NO, doc. I had my father bust through your front door which IS getting replaced, on my father's insistence... I mean dime. Oh, and Cody here, he helped me get your mother situated with a drink. He left Bobby's side to do that, but he was still under Bobby's watch. You need to meet with my father, and hire a second receptionist. I love the hell out of y'all, but my family can't always be here to cover this kind of shit. No offense." Tynie disputes.

"Absolutely none taken, dear. Oh and son, Tynie here says we'd get our asses handed to us in the dispute if we debated her father's dime… I mean insistence." Mama Kym determines. "Like father like daughter…" Dr. Kym laughs. "Hey!" Cody recoils. "Sweets, stand down. Dr. Kym was complimenting me and Papa. Trust me." Tynie clarifies. Cody nods, and then sits by Tynie, Mama Kym imposing "Son, after these good people go home for the day, you need to set up getting a second receptionist. You also have to have that meeting with Tynie's dad." "Call me TreMarion, and Doc: that meeting does not occur until we get most everything with today's appointments resolved." TreMarion introduces. "That's fine by me." Dr. Kym approves.

"Doc, if I can have Anya watch your mother, we need to talk. Privately and immediately." Tynie cautions. Anya takes her post, Tynie and Dr. Kym exiting the room, only to take their chat into an exam room. Tynie reports about Cody's fear regarding doctors, and explains where she believes it came from. "Doc, like I said: love the hell out of all of y'all, but sweets…. I mean Cody…. Goes first. I go last, and that's fuckin' final." Tynie deposes. "Hey, you got it." Dr. Kym condones, the two then heading back for the group.

"Cody, you and Tynie come with me. It's time for your appointment." Dr. Kym addresses. Cody's skittish, Tynie picking him up off the ground. "I'm ok sweets, so are you." Tynie encourages, walking back to that same exam room. Staying as close to Cody as she can, Tynie's a beacon of strength for the child, whom discovers Dr. Kym is as good as Tynie professed. Allowing Cody to get dressed, Dr. Kym leaves the room. Pulling TreMarion over, Dr. Kym reports that aside from a few test results, Cody's exam went well. "Yeah, Tynie's sitting in on all the kids' exams doc. I consent." TreMarion notifies. With a nod, that plan's enacted, all the children having Tynie supervise their physical examinations. Waiting for the test results, TreMarion and Dr. Kym have the meeting about the door replacement. Finding out from his insurer that TreMarion's offer will not be covered by the policy, a rare thing happens: TreMarion loses a debate, to Dr. Kym. Exiting the room where the debate was held, Dr. Kym gets the test results, as TreMarion stands by. Reading them over, Dr. Kym explains "All three children are in perfect health." Grateful for that news, TreMarion's next for a physical. Bobby and Tynie have the kids watched, Mama Kym going back to her post. After TreMarion's exam is over, a switch out occurs, him taking over Bobby's place monitoring the kids. Awaiting his own test results, TreMarion wears a poker face, unless the children make him smile. Yet again, half an hour later, a switch out occurs, this time Bobby for Tynie.

The last physical for the day transpires, same with getting the test samples, and now all that's left to do is wait. Tynie returns to the family, trying not to show her worry in front of the kids. Time slides by, seeming like it's dragging, before Anya appears to the crowd. "I have news, that I'd rather not divulge in front of the kids. I need to see Tynie and Bobby for a moment." Anya broadcasts. "I'll help with the little ones." Mama Kym announces, coming towards TreMarion.

Tynie and Bobby go into an exam room with Anya, who closes the door. Facing Bobby, Anya discloses "Tynie's cancer came back. It's in her liver, and unless we operate soon, you'll lose her." "Anya, set it up. Soon as possible. Let Bobby tell my Dad, though." Tynie considers. Anya nods, surprised by Tynie's show of bravado. Bobby goes closer to his wife, whom restates "Babe, I love you. This is not news that should be kept waiting." Kissing her cheek, Bobby nods, and leaves the room. Anya tails Bobby, opting to help Mama Kym with the kids. "Dad, a word. Alone." Bobby evades. TreMarion nods, the two men going outside together. "Dad, it's really bad news. Tynie's cancer returned, and it's in her liver. They have to operate soon to remove it or she's gone. She's already told Anya to set it up for as soon as possible." Bobby reissues. "Oh my God!" TreMarion gasps. Bobby's standing there, trying to be stoic, but his heart is breaking. "Son, all we can do now is honor Tynie's wishes. I mean, about setting up that surgery as soon as possible." TreMarion realizes. Bobby agrees with a nod, the two men going back inside, TreMarion closing the door.

Tynie bumps into Dr. Kym on her way out to the family, electing to pull him aside. "Doc, Anya told me already. I need your earliest surgical slot. I don't give a fuck what hour of the day or night it's at, either." Tynie proposes. "I'll set that up and get back to you. Tynie, I'm sorry." Dr. Kym regrets. "It's ok." Tynie sighs, walking towards the family. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all mob Tynie on site, hugging her wherever they can reach.

"Mama Kym says special doctors have to help you Aunt Tynie. We're worried." Cody whimpers. "Mama Kym, exactly how good are these "special doctors" you told the kids about?" Tynie ponders. "The best in the fuckin' state. TreMarion told me I could swear like that in front of the kids. Relax honey, my son does not allow his patients to be treated by any less than the best." Mama Kym reappraises. "My chance to have drinks with you angels when you're of age is gone. My days of having drinks with Papa and Uncle Bobby are over." Tynie complains. "It's alright kiddo. We'd rather have you taken care of than worry about that." TreMarion soothes.

"Besides Aunt Tynie, there's no rule that says we kids can't have drinks for you when we're of age, whatever the hell that means." Junior debates. Squinting her eyes shut, Tynie whimpers and nods, the conversation stalled. "The earliest I can get those special doctors to help Tynie is tomorrow morning. Six a.m., which means she has to be at the hospital by 4. She also cannot eat or drink past eight this evening." Dr. Kym decrees. "Babe…. Whatever Anya, Mama Kym, or Doc wants: you make damn sure it happens." Tynie desires. "All we want is for you to get this resolved, Tynie. We are not taking anything more from you guys." Anya overrules. "Kids… come here…" TreMarion invites, knowing Tynie needed Bobby to hold her. "Doc, you get Mama Kym situated with some full-time backup…" Tynie requests, Bobby then urgently rushing his wife. "I will honey." Dr. Kym swears.

"Mama Kym, I need to thank you. For how you addressed certain information with the kids, you know what I mean." TreMarion gratifies. "You guys have been excellent to us, I was returning the favor." Mama Kym retorts. The kids and family elder stand to Tynie's left side, Bobby holding Tynie tightly now, nothing more said by them. "Baby, is it too much to ask for us to have a barbecue tonight at the house?" Tynie wonders. "Anything for you." Bobby reclaims. Walking out to their cars, they all soon head back for Tynie's, without a single word. Arriving in the same silence, Tynie soon has the kids beside her as Bobby allows them into the house. TreMarion secures the door after everyone, sharing a concerned look with his son in law. "Dad, Tynie wants a barbecue tonight. I think a kids' movie time would go well with that." Bobby resituates. "Yeah, and one more round with Tynie, for old time's sake." TreMarion relays. Bobby nods, the two men soon after overtaking the kitchen. "Kids, you have special time with me. In here, watching movies." Tynie insists, setting everything up. Bobby and TreMarion witness that, both men silently praying over Tynie as they take on barbecuing for the family.

With the three kids nestled around her, Tynie smiles, although all she really wants to do is cry. "I'm glad you kids, Papa, and Uncle Bobby are alright. Thank God for that." Tynie prays. "Yeah, we are alright. Thing is, it's not fair. You're not; you have to have special doctors Aunt Tynie!" Ty-Leah refutes. "Angel, you forget, Mama Kym done swore to Uncle Bobby and Papa that we only get the best in the fuckin' state." Tynie reminds. "Ty-Leah, your aunt's telling the truth. Dr. Kym showed me the credentials of everyone who works with him earlier. We really do get the best in the fuckin' state. That was before Tynie's news broke, and after I lost my ass in a debate about the good doc's front door and his insurance for the building." TreMarion remembers. "I'm just as worried over Tynie as you are, kids…" Bobby murmurs. Preparing the barbecued meal, TreMarion and Bobby don't say another word, Tynie and the kids watching TV now. Soon serving everyone, Bobby and TreMarion take their seats, the kids eating first.

By the time they'd made it back to Tynie's, it's already late afternoon, today again seeming to drag on. While they eat, nobody says anything, and stunningly enough Ty-Leah defers to shut off the TV. Seeing that, Tynie concerns "Babygirl…" "I'm trying not to worry auntie, honest! It's just, I love you and I'm really scared right now!" Ty-Leah self-defends. "Honey, I'm scared too. I'm trying to be strong for you kids', Papa's, and Uncle Bobby's sakes right now." Tynie unveils. "Hey! What about your own sake, Aunt Tynie?!" Cody rejects. "That too, sweets. That too." Tynie lulls. Resuming their meal, nobody says a damn word, Tynie opting to clear from everything. TreMarion follows her lead, stopping his child when his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hold it right there." TreMarion demands, guiding Tynie to face him, her instead burying her face in his chest and griping "Daddy, I'm terrified! I have a family to care for! I can't die… not like this! The kids, they're so young. No offense, but you and Bobby aren't. They need me, you two need me!" "I know sweetheart. Bobby'll get you home just as soon as he can after those special doctors do their thing. He knows what to sign and when." TreMarion ensures.

"You're having Bobby sign me out…. A.M.A?!" Tynie panics. "Yes. He insists. He knows we can take care of you. We've got the kids taken care of too, dear. We discussed it earlier, outside of Dr. Kym's office." TreMarion recollects. "Daddy, help me. Help me clear from this, and please… let me have…. One last… whiskey sour with you." Tynie begs. "Of course…" TreMarion breathes, releasing her. True to Tynie's request, the meal's cleared from, and one last whiskey sour is served to all of the adults. The kids get teas, Junior shocking the entire family when he toasts "This is a promise to Aunt Tynie. When we kids are of age, whatever the hell that means, we have drinks for her. She's given us the world, she deserves it." Cody and Ty-Leah raise their teas and chime together "Agreed." "Thank you." Tynie peeps, tears lining her eyes.

Facing her husband and father, Tynie re-toasts "This is a thank you, to you both. For everything. I love you." "Love you too." Bobby and TreMarion affirm as one, raising their glasses. Silence abounds them momentarily as the drinks are shared in, this time Bobby takes to clearing from everything. "Papa, what time do we have to be up to take Aunt Tynie to those special doctors?" Ty-Leah queries. "You don't angel. That's not something I want you sweethearts around, since you're so young. I'd rather you kids and Papa stay here. Uncle Bobby and I can handle that and come back when it's over." Tynie defines. TreMarion glares at his daughter, Bobby protecting "Dad, I totally agree with her on this." "In that case kids, you and I have special time while Uncle Bobby and Aunt Tynie get that settled." TreMarion concedes. Coming back towards his wife, Bobby sees Tynie open her arms for him. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all move to be closer to TreMarion, sensing that's what the family elder wanted. Holding Tynie in next-to-no time, Bobby pets down her back, as tears she'd withheld fall from her eyes.

"Baby, after my curfew, you Daddy and the kids eat and drink all you want. It's not right that you don't do that, not after what we learned." Tynie grieves. "Alright sweetheart." Bobby accepts. TreMarion takes that as a cue, leading the children from the living room, opting now to get them bathed. "I can't believe this!" Tynie screeches. "None of us can, baby. We'll get it taken care of soon enough." Bobby assures. Listening to his heartbeat, Tynie learns the brave face that Bobby's showing is a total lie. He's scared shitless, trying to be strong for his wife and family right now. "Baby, if shit don't go right, promise me some things. Promise me that no matter what, the kids and Daddy are taken care of. Yourself too, and swear to me you won't forsake my ass by re-marrying." Tynie yearns. "I swear it baby." Bobby oaths. Conversing alone from there, Bobby learns that all the bravado his wife showed was a farce as well. She's just as terrified as he is, but she tried to hide it, trying not to further scare the children. When she can't speak through her tears any longer, Tynie bawls again, Bobby holding her.

Praying over his wife, under his breath, Bobby at last finds a way to show the depth of his concern. TreMarion has the kids with him now, heading for the living room, he doesn't say anything at first. Catching Bobby hold Tynie, hearing his prayer, TreMarion accredits "Uncle Bobby's got the right idea, come with me kids." Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior comply, TreMarion guiding them to kneel beside Tynie. Showing the children how he prays, TreMarion witnesses them follow his every move and word. Demonstrating how he crosses himself, TreMarion has three little followers again, Tynie turning to face them all. "Awwh angels, Daddy…" Tynie purrs, seeing them all stand in a wave. "Hey, we learned from Papa and Uncle Bobby." Junior indemnifies. "I'm glad you did. Now you kids promise me one thing. That you'll sit back with me and Uncle Bobby. You too, Papa." Tynie administers. Without a word, they obey, everyone again falling silent. Checking the time, TreMarion learns that big meal they had will likely be Tynie's last for today. "Yes, I took my diabetic pill." Tynie resounds, sating that curiosity in Bobby and TreMarion both.

Not knowing how her surgery will go, Tynie precludes "I just want to spend time with all of you." On that word, everyone around her smiles briefly. Trying to change the topic, Ty-Leah ponders "Papa, when Aunt Tynie yelled at you, earlier. Over Mama Kym, and told you to steal from her, wasn't that rude?" "No, it wasn't. I knew exactly what your Aunt Tynie was doing. So did Anya and Uncle Bobby. Cody, you were amazing too, helping with that drink. Mama Kym works very hard and she's like your aunt. She has diabetes, which means she has to watch certain things. Your Aunt Tynie, even on a cast, is pretty damn quick. Dr. Kym wanted to get your Aunt Tynie, and all of us, a gratitude gift. I didn't allow the man to do that, not after hearing how bigtime a fuckmonger his insurance guy is." TreMarion relives. "Daddy, define fuckmonger." Tynie challenges. "Let's just say Dr. Kym's insurance guy would make Satan himself look like Bobby when he's hung over. No offense, son." TreMarion depicts. "None taken. We adults know how insurance guys are, just never knew one who was THAT bad existed. I imagine your offer to help replace that fuckmonger got…." Bobby initiates. "Fervently denied." TreMarion finishes. "YIKES!" Junior squeals. "Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Tynie confirms.

"Papa, I'm really…tempted… to check on Mama Kym." Ty-Leah admits. "Do it Daddy." Tynie dares. On his phone in moments, TreMarion receives Mama Kym herself. "Yeah, my family wanted to check on you." TreMarion instills. "I'm fine. Anya and Li are looking into my, as Tynie put it, full-time back-up. As in, that's them on their phones in the backdrop right now." Mama Kym purports. "Alright. You tell Dr. Kym if he wants to take my offer to get rid of that fuckmonger insurance guy, pardon my language, that I don't want called about that until Tynie's back home." TreMarion conditions. "I must confess, TreMarion. Li refused your offer unaware that it was moveable." Mama Kym uncovers. "It is, you let him know that. I need a few days from when Tynie gets back home though. That's my only catch." TreMarion reallocates. Deeming that fair, they both hang up at the same time.

Restating what he believed the others missed, TreMarion notions "So yeah, don't be surprised if Dr. Kym calls and it's not directly connected to Tynie." "That works." Tynie dubs, Bobby nodding. "Papa, since Aunt Tynie won't let us go with her to those special doctors, what can we do?" Junior inquires. "Pray for me, but not until Uncle Bobby and I go deal with that." Tynie names. "You heard your aunt." TreMarion reclaims. "Beauty, Junior, come with me. I have an idea." Cody garners. Taking his hands, Ty-Leah and Junior obey, only to be lead back towards Tynie. "There IS one thing we can do right now, Aunt Tynie." Cody implies, causing Tynie to turn her head. Releasing Ty-Leah's and Junior's hands, Cody opens his arms as wide as he can. Freeing his wife, Bobby sees where the kids are going with this, Tynie finagling her way closer to them. Initially trying to hug them one at a time, Tynie's arms go around Cody, whom cues "Beauty, Junior.. now!" Hugging her upon that cue, Ty-Leah, Junior and Cody don't see Bobby and TreMarion hustling to join them.

"Cody, that was genius…" TreMarion applauds. "She's done it for us." Cody implies, referencing Tynie. "Sweets, no. Don't you dare try to hide your feelings over this." Tynie chides. "But, a real man is strong when a woman needs it. A real man is tough when things get bad. I'm just trying…." Cody justifies, trailing off. "Cody, look up a minute." TreMarion directs. Cody does, seeing tears in both TreMarion's and Bobby's eyes. "You do as your aunt wants, you let this out." Bobby mandates. Cody nods, and before long, Tynie's not the only one in tears. Junior finds the cross tattoo on Tynie's right arm, seeing it's a cross, the child begins petting it and praying. Kissing the tattoo itself, Junior inadvertently starts a chain reaction amongst the group. After that chain-reaction ends, Tynie scoops Cody into her arms, Bobby holding Ty-Leah, TreMarion embracing Junior, before they all again sit down.

"Now sweets, you tell me. Where the hell did you learn that a real man hides how he feels?" Tynie requires. "I misunderstood Papa. He said it's important for a man to take care of a woman, many times. To be strong when the woman needs it, and to be tough when things are bad. I thought that meant I wasn't supposed to cry." Cody relinquishes. "Ohh sweets, Papa was right. Thing is, you really did misunderstand. It's Ok though, because Uncle Bobby took care of that… didn't he?" Tynie questions. "With Papa's help." Cody claims. "There ya go." Tynie allows, Cody gently freeing himself of her embrace. Ty-Leah and Junior follow suit, the kids sitting between the adults. TreMarion then details how he will care for the kids in Tynie and Bobby's absence. "No Daddy, no camping out on any living room furniture. Other than that, you have a good idea." Tynie defies. "Kids, you know how Aunt Tynie and I have you lay out in Papa's room when there's bad storms? Yeah, you're doing that again, but for a different reason. Papa knows what it is." Bobby reconfigures. "I sure do, and I like that plan change." TreMarion pardons.

Since Tynie and Bobby have to be up at three in the morning, they all depart from the living room after that's discussed. Taking the kids to TreMarion's room, Tynie repeatedly hugs and kisses them, delaying Bobby and TreMarion. Understanding her reasons, although they remain unspoken, the two men actually do as she did. Tucking them in, TreMarion drapes an arm around all three children, watching Bobby take Tynie from his room. Not once since the call to check on Mama Kym did any adult in the house use their phones, and nor did they go off. Escorting his wife to their room, Bobby's worry is etched in his every step.

Tynie's just as scared as he is, their trek being slower than usual, both totally grasping why. Making it to their bed, Tynie sits on the edge, as Bobby changes up how his endtable is adorned. Arranging it so everything's within quick grasp, an alarm for three in the morning is set, Tynie moving back on the bed. "Baby, I know you. You have needs, and I'm supposed to meet them. If you need to…. We can." Tynie proclaims. "No. I'd rather just hold you." Bobby objects. With his arms wide open, Tynie moves into the embrace, taking the covers with her. Moving so they can kiss, Tynie makes this one deep and passionate, Bobby following her lead.

Staring into his eyes, Tynie craves "One more promise baby, that the kids and Daddy aren't the only ones going to be praying for me." "That was a given." Bobby overrules. "I love you." Tynie affirms. "I love you too." Bobby vows, the two holding each other tightly. Trying to sleep, although both know what's bound to happen, Tynie and Bobby struggle with that for a while. In terms of TreMarion and the kids, they're all laid back in bed, attempting to slumber themselves.

Doing something a bit different, TreMarion turns on the TV in his room, electing to allow the kids to watch TV with him. Finding something appropriate, they all become distracted. As the show ends, TreMarion sees the children sleeping soundly. Saying a prayer over Tynie, TreMarion shut off the TV, and surrenders to sleep himself. Back in Tynie and Bobby's room, worry and exhaustion overtake them both, snores echoing across the room.

* * *

><p>Three the next morning….<p>

Bobby's alarm goes off, he and Tynie gruffly awakening from it. Aware of where they had to be and when, the couple bustles from their room. Her pill bottles and their phone on him, this time it's Tynie's new car that's taken to the hospital after she locks up the house. Driving her to the hospital, Bobby tries not to show his fear and worry. Parking and going inside, Tynie and Bobby are as close as they can be, as Dr. Kym surprises them. "It's all set up, you two come with me." Dr. Kym admonishes.

Following their doctor, Tynie and Bobby don't say a word. Getting Tynie situated in the hospital room, Bobby turns to face Dr. Kym. "This time, she is NOT staying overnight. I'm signing her out A.M.A. There will be no discussion about it." Bobby precludes. "Understood. I'll have the forms ready when Tynie's out of surgery." Dr. Kym relays. "Doc, before we go any further. What's the success rate of the surgery I'm about to undergo?" Tynie wonders. "Once we go in and get the tumor, it's done. You'll have to come back to my office for confirmation tests, but that's a standard thing for this type of surgery." Dr. Kym informs. "Shit, I'm good with that." Tynie acclaims. "She means we are." Bobby corrects. Preparing Tynie for surgery, Bobby remains at her side as much as possible.

Looking her husband in the eyes, Tynie assents "Ti Amo, Bobby. Forever." Petting her cheek, Bobby re-vows "Ti Amo, Tynie. Eternally." Giving her a short kiss, Bobby stands back, as Dr. Kym implies "It's time…." Walking beside Tynie through the hallways, Bobby strives not to cry from concern. Arriving before the surgery area, Dr. Kym regrets "You can't go back there with her, Bobby. I'm sorry. You have to wait either out here or in her room." Nodding understandably, Bobby retreats to his wife's hospital room, not saying a word. Once alone in that area, Bobby sits down, holding his head in his hands. Praying over Tynie again, Bobby loses the battle with his own tears. Time ticks by, minutes seeming like days, Bobby trying to compose himself before his wife's return to the room.

Tynie's surgery goes off without a problem, her later being wheeled back into the room where Bobby waited. "Once she comes around from the anesthesia, you can sign her out. It was a success, and like I said: she'll need to be in my office in a month for confirmation tests. That's purely a standard when it comes to this type of surgery." Dr. Kym reissues. "Thank you, doc." Bobby utters. Dr. Kym nods, and exits the room, leaving the two alone.

Coming around from the anesthesia takes Tynie a while, but when it happens, the first thing she sees is Bobby watching over her. "Baby…" Tynie groans. Holding her hand, Bobby repeats "Dr. Kym says it was successful. We've just got an appointment in a month with his office to make, for those confirmation tests. He says that's the standard with this type of surgery." "Excellent. Get me the fuck out of here." Tynie grumbles. Dr. Kym provisions "He can do that, as soon as these are signed." Bringing over the A.M.A. forms and a pen, Bobby signs them, Dr. Kym taking those back. Exiting the room again, it's soon only Tynie and Bobby in there. Preparing to return home, Tynie leans against Bobby with every step. "Thank God that's over." Tynie praises. "Amen." Bobby breathes, leading her back to the car. Soon driving her back home, neither speaks.

Returning to their house, Tynie and Bobby do their best to be quiet when entering it. They're the only ones awake right now, so trekking across the residence is done as silently as they can. Going back to their room, his endtable is adorned the same way as always, Tynie again awaiting Bobby in bed. "That was too close…." Bobby restates, his wife electing to hold him. "I know. It's over but it's not. We have that month to wait for confirmation tests." Tynie nags. Looking at how she's posed, Bobby discovers "Maybe we can get that done when we get your cast taken off. The worst Dr. Kym can say to that idea is no." "Sounds good to me. Now, let's lay back and try to relax." Tynie desires. Granting her wish, Bobby lays back in Tynie's arms, re-covering them in the same move.

Exhausted, Bobby lays in his wife's arms for a while, but then alters their position, him rationalizing "I don't want to aggravate where you just had surgery." Laid out atop him, Tynie doesn't object, rather she starts crying again. Joining her in those tears, the two vow their love through them, only falling asleep after their sobs cease.

* * *

><p>In another wing of the house…..<p>

Unaware of how Tynie's surgery went, TreMarion wakes with the kids. Taking them with him through the home, the family elder doesn't say much. Once Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are settled on the couch, TreMarion makes them something to eat. Unsure if Tynie and Bobby are even home yet, portions of the meal are stashed in the fridge. Serving the children and himself, the rest of Tynie and Bobby's family eats in perpetual silence. Leaving the kids in the living room long enough to clean up, TreMarion mumbles yet another prayer.

Regrouping with Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior, TreMarion allows them to watch cartoons. Time passes, only one diversion from watching TV occurring, when the family elder takes the kids to the restroom. Surprising them, Bobby shows to the kitchen, TreMarion bringing the children closer to him. "It went really well. I've got to call Dr. Kym's in a couple weeks. Tynie wants me to see about getting her cast removed and getting some standard confirmation tests done the same day." Bobby shortens. "The worst the good doc can say to that is no. I didn't know you two were home yet, your breakfast is in the fridge." TreMarion recounts. "Thanks Dad. We're sticking close to home today." Bobby honors, TreMarion nodding in acceptance. "Papa…did Uncle Bobby say… Aunt Tynie's special doctors…." Ty-Leah begins. "Yes, angel. They worked miracles; there are just a few things your Uncle Bobby has to cover. Those are typical for this kind of situation though." TreMarion re-situates. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all applaud that, loud enough for Bobby to hear from the kitchen.

"Dad, you're not winning this debate. If you need help with those three, you call me. If Tynie answers, you have her give the phone to me. Dr. Kym has her on some restrictions, and you know why." Bobby implicates. "Hey, I not only know why. I agree with the man." TreMarion reassures. "Papa, I know Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby can be sneaks. I have a question. Can you help us kids… be sneaks… but for Aunt Tynie?" Cody improvises. "I'll act like I didn't just overhear that." Bobby relates. "Sure son, not right now though. I want your Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby to have breakfast first." TreMarion accredits. Accepting that with a nod, TreMarion's lead back to the couch by the children. Bobby has their breakfast in hand, heading back for his wife in their room. "Cody, you're a great little man already." Bobby appraises, on his way across the house. Tynie's sat up in bed, with a wondering look on her face when Bobby reappears before her.

Serving his wife, and taking his share, Bobby expounds "They're just as glad as I am that the surgery went well. Dad didn't know we were home yet, he made this. You're on some restrictions, I'm afraid. Ones I was not able to have changed when I signed you out A.M.A. That means, for the next day or so, if Dad calls: I have to handle it. Oh, and don't be surprised if the kids convince Dad to help them be sneaks. That's all I know." "Dammit, I'm no invalid! I can help my fuckin' family!" Tynie protests. "You have helped us baby. Time and again, most recently being two days ago. Sweetheart, believe me. Please." Bobby pleads. Not liking the restrictions already, Tynie consents "Yes babe."

Eating together from that moment, Tynie doesn't say another word. Bobby watches over her, aware that his wife is disgusted with the restrictions, even though she consented to his wishes. Kissing her cheek, and aiming to clear from their meal, Bobby retains the silence his wife initiated. After their breakfast dishes are done, Bobby checks on TreMarion and the kids, Ty-Leah declaring "We're alright, Uncle Bobby. Love you." "Love you three." Bobby affirms, leaving the room. Resuming their little plot to "be sneaks" as Cody put it, the kids and TreMarion hope Bobby doesn't overhear them again. Re-tracing his steps back to the master bedroom, Bobby braces himself to be in front of a very upset Tynie.

"Ugh, I want a drink… but I can't anymore." Tynie growls. "What can I do to make you feel better honey?" Bobby inquires. Curling her finger, Tynie calls her husband over, only to soon be right back in his arms. Burying her face in his chest, Tynie apologizes "I don't mean to be such a bitch right now. It's just; these changes came on so fast. My fuckin' cancer came back, scaring the shit out of the kids, you, and Daddy. It's not right, it's not fair, it's not even Ok." "I know it isn't baby. We've got this, though." Bobby ensures. Nuzzling against his heartbeat, Tynie breathes in Bobby's musk, and listens to his heartbeat. "You left our door wide open darling." Tynie notices. "Yeah, I did. When I was clearing from breakfast, I stopped to check on everyone. In doing that, I nearly sold out a surprise from the kids. One Dad totally sanctions and said, to where I could hear it, cannot be stopped." Bobby revisits. "Ohhh wow…." Tynie slurs. Holding her, Bobby again lays them out against the bed.

Silence encompasses the pair, until little Cody knocks on the master bedroom door. "Come in." Bobby invites, seeing the rest of the family walk right up on the bed's edge. Sitting up together, Tynie and Bobby witness Ty-Leah be skittish about getting on their mattress. "It's alright honey." Tynie coaxes. Coming closer to her aunt, Ty-Leah hands over a box of chocolates, and kisses Tynie and Bobby's cheeks separately. Junior's turn comes around, and he's got a can of soda in his little hands, so TreMarion guides him up towards Tynie. Repeating his sisters' move, Junior leaves the bed, Cody looking up at TreMarion. "Papa… a little help?" Cody requests. TreMarion set something down when he aided Junior, now that's moved to Tynie's endtable. A dozen long-stemmed pink roses, without their card are set there, Cody coming up on Tynie. Handing her the card, Cody kisses Tynie's cheeks, and then only one of Bobby's. Tynie chuckles, watching the kids move back closer to TreMarion. Reading the card, Tynie smiles and has tears in her eyes. "We're making her cry…" Cody gripes. "It's alright Cody, those are happy tears." Bobby contends. Handing the card over, Tynie sees Bobby have a near-exact reaction to hers.

"We love you guys." Tynie asserts. Reaching around his wife, Bobby moves the card by the roses, smiling. Ty-Leah and Junior look up at TreMarion, both pondering "Papa… anything else we can do?" "I know Tynie won't agree with this, but you kids are going to have a special day with me. You'll see your aunt and uncle later." TreMarion plans. "I object to that here and now. Soon as Bobby feeds my new roses, we're relaxing as a family. In the living room." Tynie overrules. Bobby complies, TreMarion having the kids stand closer to him. Gathering her pill bottles but not their phone, Tynie details "The free fuckin' world can get Bobby's damn voicemail. I just had surgery for fucks' sake." "In that case, we keep my phone by us." TreMarion insists. Leading his wife from the bedroom, Bobby notices Tynie's again leaning on him. Watching over her as they traverse the home, Bobby keeps silent, the rest of the family ahead of them. Later situated on the couch, with Tynie in the reclining section, TreMarion turns on the TV.

"Dad, I've been thinking. It's not right for me to drink alcohol in front of my wife, when Tynie can't join me." Bobby announces. "I object to that too! Babe, you and Daddy go right ahead. Let that be something you guys do together." Tynie debases. The soda Junior gave her still in a pocket, Tynie extracts it, settling the can beside her. Bobby still has the chocolates on him, Tynie mentioning "Oh, and there's no way I'm eating those in front of the kids. Not when Daddy hasn't consented for them to have chocolate too." "Aunt Tynie, go ahead. We don't want your chocolates. Those are yours." Cody discourages. "Yeah! We can share chocolates later." Ty-Leah adds. "Seriously!" Junior quips. "Alright beauties, you got it." Tynie forfeits, watching Bobby open the chocolate box for her. Popping one of the chocolates into her mouth, Tynie smiles.

Reading the box they came in, Bobby uncovers "You kids got Aunt Tynie the really good stuff." "Hey, I project to that! We got Aunt Tynie the best, because that's what she is!" Cody recoils. "Object, Cody. You object to that." TreMarion chortles. Finished with her first chocolate, Tynie giggles "Thanks sweets." Junior nearly hops off the couch, Bobby recanting "There's no need for that Junior. Your Aunt Tynie hasn't had that soda yet because when we came out here, it got shook up. It's not safe to drink a soda that way." Seeing Tynie go for another chocolate, Bobby smiles, bragging "You kids really did well with that. Dad, thank you for backing them." "Hey, anytime." TreMarion attributes. Having her current fill of the chocolates, Tynie goes for the soda, as Bobby puts the rest of that box in the fridge. Slowly opening the soda can, Tynie re-affirms "Junior, your Uncle Bobby was right. I'm only doing this as I am because of this can being shook up a bit ago."

Rejoining the others, Bobby and the family remain in the living room watching TV for a while. When it comes time for another restroom trip with the kids, Tynie's denied. Devastated but understanding why, Tynie recommends "Babe, Daddy's had the kids with him since before we got home. We should allow Daddy some down time." "Dad go to the Jacuzzi. We've got the kids handled." Bobby intends. Arising from the couch, TreMarion heads off, honoring Bobby's request without another utterance. Leaving Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior with the couple, the family elder elects to check the Jacuzzi before using it. Finding nothing amiss, TreMarion enjoys some "down time" while the kids are watched by Tynie and Bobby.

Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior try to do double duty, watching TV and glancing worriedly at their Aunt. "Honeys, you've done your part already. You impressed the hell out of Uncle Bobby and I both with it. Now, you kick back and leave the difference to Uncle Bobby. I am." Tynie disallows. Obeying her, the children witness Bobby making sure the living room is cleared of any rubbish. Coming back into the room, Bobby overhears Ty-Leah pray "Thank you God for protecting Aunt Tynie." Cody and Junior repeat her, Bobby sighing "Amen, angels." Crossing their little selves, the kids move back from Tynie, to afford Bobby a place to sit. "They're going to be this way with me, whether you and I like it or not." Tynie grumbles. "You'd be like this for us. Why are you wanting treated unequally Aunt Tynie?" Cody interrogates. "It's not unequal. It's a chance for you kids to learn from me, while you relax." Bobby defers. "Like I said, leave Uncle Bobby the difference." Tynie reclaims.

"No! Uncle Bobby does not cover that alone! Uncle Bobby gets back-up from Papa!" Ty-Leah balks. "Ok sweetie. Calm down." Tynie coaxes. "Aunt Tynie, you sure you're ok?" Junior frets. "I'm sure sweetheart." Tynie convinces. "What's this I overhear about my being Bobby's back-up?" TreMarion wonders. "Daddy!" Tynie squeals. "Papa, Aunt Tynie wants us to treat her unequal. Says we're to kick back, and leave Uncle Bobby different, too. Uncle Bobby said we're to learn from him, after Aunt Tynie said leave him different. Ty-Leah said that about you being back-up." Cody misinterprets.

"I know what she means, son. It's alright. You three already did your part. I helped you with it. Now's me and Uncle Bobby's turn, to take care of things." TreMarion simplifies. "What are you doing back here so soon, Dad?" Bobby asks. "Son, I need authorization to get your Jacuzzi replaced. When I shut it down, it didn't sound right." TreMarion notifies. "Do it." Tynie authorizes. Slowly nodding, TreMarion's on his phone right away. Dropping her head to Bobby's shoulder, Tynie curses "Jesus Christ, what else could go wrong?!" Nobody answers that, TreMarion heading for the front door fifteen minutes later. Escorting some delivery men through the home, the family elder keeps a militaristic watch on them.

"Baby, you find some way to repay Daddy. I don't care if he contests it, I'll violate my restrictions to duct tape his steering column if I have to!" Tynie instigates. "No, you won't. If anyone duct tapes a steering column this time: It'll be me." Bobby negates. Half an hour later, TreMarion's back around the others, securing the house. "Daddy, I won't stop Bobby. If you don't take repayment, I'll send him out to your Jeep with an envelope full of cash, and a huge roll of duct tape. I'd do that myself but Bobby won't let me violate my restrictions." Tynie forewarns. "Son, the next time we need to do some shopping, here's what I want. Three bottles of the best scotch you can buy. I will accept no more than that." TreMarion premeditates. "Yes, Dad." Bobby cedes.

This time, TreMarion's phone goes off, but it's for Tynie. Mama Kym's on the other end of the line, hoping to check on Tynie. "Yeah, I'm good. Honey listen, I didn't mean to dishonor you yesterday. The way your diabetes freaked out had me worried. I only advised Dr. Kym that way out of concern." Tynie explores. Learning that Dr. Kym, Anya, and Mama Kym are going on surprise vacation for ten days, Tynie imparts "You guys have fun. You deserve it. Oh, and tell Dr. Kym to tell whoever did my surgery thanks. Thanks for saving my ass. Quote me, please." "I can do that, honey." Mama Kym provides, both hanging up.

"Uhhh babe, I know the real reason Dr. Kym said give those confirmation tests a month. We're his only patients and Mama Kym just called. Dr. Kym worried that we'd take away his surprise vacation for Anya and Mama Kym. I mean, by trying to get those done sooner than the one-month mark. They're going to be gone for two weeks. Mama Kym said ten days, but I'm giving them four on the side. You know why, too." Tynie ascertains. Laying TreMarion's phone down, Tynie witnesses Ty-Leah take it right back to the family elder. "Son, I advise against giving Dr. Kym's office only four days on the side. They've been too damn good to us to give them less than a full week on the side." TreMarion re-negotiates. "I'm not afraid of staying in my cast that extra week." Tynie denotes.

Fielding another phone call, yet again, TreMarion's shot down. "I am not allowing Tynie to stay in that cast beyond its necessity. She's to be brought in to have that removed four days after I return." Dr. Kym requires. "Doc, I spoke with Bobby. Is there any way those two can knock out those tests the same day her cast gets removed?" TreMarion questions. "Definitely." Dr. Kym concretes. "Alright doc, we'll see you after your vacation." TreMarion deems, Dr. Kym hanging up first. Laying his phone back down, TreMarion relents "I got shot down twice in two days, by the same man. Lost my ass in both debates, but for good reason. Bobby, four days after Dr. Kym gets back, you're to take Tynie to his office. To get her cast removed and get certain tests. Apparently Tynie's hunch about their vacation was right, and Anya reminded Dr. Kym of Tynie's cast. I'll find out when they return and let you know." "I don't know whether to laugh at that or be really impressed with Dr. Kym right now." Tynie jests. "Do both." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all chuckle together. Tynie joins in their laughter, TreMarion and Bobby following her.

Slowly abating those laughs, everyone sits back, Tynie wrapping herself in Bobby's arms. "Two weeks, Lord willing… this medical shit will all be really over." Tynie hopes. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all remain silent at that, TreMarion wishing "I'll agree there, Tynie." Time slides by in silence, about ten minutes, before Tynie purports "I want to make you guys all a big dinner. I don't know if doing that right now will violate my restrictions." "Aunt Tynie, do that the day you go back to Dr. Kym's." Cody contends. "Little man's a genius." Bobby notions. "That was brilliant, Cody. Now, speaking of dinner, that's my division tonight." "But Papa… that's not safe!" Junior freaks. "It is when it's leftovers." TreMarion reconsiders. Breathing sighs of relief, Tynie and the kids smile, Bobby and TreMarion sharing a look. "Baby, since Daddy's covering dinner, can you handle drinks?" Tynie probes. "After I do one thing…." Bobby self-dares, going in for a kiss. "Oooooh!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all squeal as one, watching that. "When you're at least teenagers, children." TreMarion chides. "Yes, Papa." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior reply together. Ending their kiss, Bobby releases his wife, and heads to make drinks.

Left on the couch, Tynie ruminates "I wish I could still join Daddy and Bobby for those." "I'm glad you can't. I mean it Tynie; you had something very serious come down the pike. I'd much rather have you relaxed, with that resolved, than have you drunk with me and Bobby unaware of shit to that magnitude. I know you find all this as you deserving being treated unequally, but that's a damn farce. To Bobby, I, and the kids, you being here is much more vital than equality semantics. I know you don't see it like I do right now, but I ask you understand my position." TreMarion disregards. The kids move closer to Tynie, all again hugging her. "I'll do my very best to be here for you all." Tynie vows under her breath. Keeping their hugs brief, the kids move back to their spots, timing that perfectly with when Bobby brings in the drinks. Following him with dinner, TreMarion reclaims his place in the living room.

Serving the kids first, then Tynie, Bobby and the family elder at last get their shares. Eating in silence once more, Tynie takes her diabetic pill. Having drinks together, Tynie loathes her restrictions as she watches Bobby and TreMarion clear from everything. Walking with the kids to bed, Tynie diverts to make sure the TV's off, the others awaiting her. Resuming the trek to the kids' room, no adult speaks. When Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are tucked in, the adults exchange hugs and love.

* * *

><p>Departing for their room, Tynie wraps Bobby's arm around her, TreMarion ducking in to get a shower. Exiting that area after it's been shut down, the family elder heads to charge his phone and get some sleep. Making their way to the master bedroom, Tynie looks up at Bobby, wondering quietly what's on his mind. Closing their door and assuring her comfort on the bed, Bobby adorns his endtable the same way as always. "Now honey, it's been a couple days since you and I last made love. You know full-well how I feel about you going without." Tynie regards. Sitting beside her, Bobby alters "I don't want to hurt you, especially not so soon after your surgery." Looking him over, Tynie contradicts "You know something? You're right. Besides, we do have other ways to enjoy that we haven't lately." Knowing immediately what she meant by that, Bobby helps Tynie disrobe, and then getting naked himself.<p>

"Bring that sexy, badass cock over here…" Tynie sultrily orders. Crawling up the bed, and still hovering over her, Bobby leaves a bit of distance between them. Scooting down the mattress a bit, Tynie aligns her lips with the head, slowly taking him down her throat. Cradling his balls in her hand, Tynie brings out husky growls from Bobby. Weaving and bobbing her head up and down his shaft, Tynie hears her husband groan "Damn baby!" Toying with his nads, Tynie keeps going, becoming hornier herself as Bobby's dick is sucked. Tonguing him from base to tip as she continues, Tynie listens to the aroused moans from her husband. Throbbing against her tongue, Bobby's dick gives warning that his orgasm is imminent.

"You ready baby… I'm gonna cum!" Bobby howls, warning her. Nodding against his pelvis, Tynie soon feels a fierce eruption of jizz shot into her mouth, Bobby grunting from the intensity of this climax. Freeing his balls from her grasp, Tynie licks her suitor's dick clean, smiling as they separate. "Now sexy, how you gonna please me?" Tynie sultrily ponders. Giving her a devilish grin, Bobby huskily dares "Watch me." She does, Bobby kissing his way down her body, until he reaches her center. Spreading her legs, Tynie invites his next moves, her eyes steadily on him. Biting her clit, Bobby shoves two fingers into his wife's pussy. "Oh yeah!" Tynie screams, wanting more. Her nub in his mouth, her pussy drips more as Bobby pummels those fingers into and out of her depths. Mewling, moaning and groaning, Tynie watches as Bobby finger-fucks her to climax. Flicking the tip of her clit with his tongue, Bobby makes Tynie wail "Ohhh sexy…. Don't stop!" Giving her a defiant stare, Bobby goes on, Tynie's body soon tensing. Her toes curl, her hands go right for Bobby's hair, Tynie bucking against his palm at the same moment. "I'm so close baby…." Tynie squeaks.

Watching her, while he nibbles her clit and pounds her pussy with his hand, Bobby gets hard again. Feeling her core tighten, he knows that soon she'll really lose control. Moments later, Tynie's resolve is lost, her screaming love and Bobby's name. Releasing her core from his dual grasp, Bobby licks his hand clean, Tynie eyeing him over. "That was amazing. Baby, when you're ready… I want fucked!" Tynie tributes. Looking dead-on in her eyes, Bobby uses Tynie's favorite deep-and-dominating tone when he refutes "When we're ready, we'll make love." "Oooh…" Tynie purrs, still checking him out. Seeing the way she glows right now, Bobby smiles. Reaching up for him, their short gap is ended, Bobby soon in Tynie's arms. Hungrily kissing him, Tynie shows her desire for Bobby, as her body lays ready for him. Separating their lips, Tynie seductively challenges "Make your move, gorgeous."

Cupping her hip in his hand, Bobby obliges, entering her softly. Filling her slowly, Bobby's steadily kissed by his wife, their intimacy being under his control. Making love at a soft and patient pace, the two don't have a care in the world. Her hands go from his hair down his spine, cupping his ass a few times as their bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat. Nibbling one another's lower lips, Tynie wails and Bobby moans. Thrusting himself all the way in, Bobby groans "Damn you're tight baby." "You're so big… Oohhh…" Tynie mewls. Bulging inside her, Bobby grunts, Tynie wailing "YES! Oh god YES! Fuck me baby, fuck me hard!" Obliging her, Bobby gives his all, wildly drilling his wife into the mattress. Pawing down his spine, Tynie keeps on moaning, mewling and screaming. Grunting like a caveman, Bobby keeps fucking, both really needing this sex. Gritting his teeth, Bobby strives to get his wife off before himself. Feeling her tells, he knows Tynie's orgasm is going to be as brutally fierce as the one he's battling back. Grabbing his sides, Tynie hangs on as her husband thrusts ferociously. Dropping his lips to hers, Bobby kisses Tynie just as they climax. Flooding her depths harshly, Bobby's dick is lathered in his wife's juices. Enjoying the kiss until he slumps out of her, Bobby and Tynie end it in order to catch their breath. Holding him closely, Tynie pants "That was Earth-shattering…" "You were exquisite." Bobby breathily honors.

Staring into Bobby's eyes, Tynie delicately swears "Ti Amo, Bobby. Forever." Gazing into her eyes, Bobby avows in kind "Ti Amo, Tynie. Eternally." Reaching back to cover them both up, Bobby sees love and relief in Tynie's eyes. Mirroring both in his, the two smile again, happy to simply be together. Guiding him to lay out at her side, Tynie rolls over, resting her head right on Bobby's pec. Exhausted and sexually spent, the couple falls asleep, just as they're now positioned. In the family's house, they're the last to do so, today being finally deemed through.

* * *

><p>Two days ago, Tynie started the day reminiscently sad. At Dr. Kym's though, she shined when Mama Kym needed it. That practice will have some changes to it, after a surprise family vacation. Speaking of surprises, they're not always good news. Everyone from Cody to TreMarion received relieving information about their health two days ago, but that leaves someone out. Tynie, and her news was devastating. Cancer returned, and this time, took residence in a part of Tynie's liver. Quickly thinking, Tynie asked Anya to set up surgery as soon as possible. That operation happened today, and it ended well for the most part. Just some standard confirmation tests, and some restrictions on Tynie's part due to the fact Bobby signed her out A.M.A. Until Dr. Kym gets back from a surprise vacation, nothing more can be done for that entire situation.<p>

In terms of the kids, they shined too, from Cody doing so for Mama Kym until now. TreMarion got to teach them, so did Bobby, both in their own rights. Even with today drawing to a relieved close, there is one request from Tynie that still rings out in every mind in the house. This request is three words, that still ring necessary as a request for the lady of the house:

Pray for me….


	253. Ch 253

Title: Dodging Bullets…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Thirteen days after Tynie's most-recent cancer-related surgery…..

The morning after everyone in Tynie's household had spent a night watching movies, TreMarion's phone goes off, waking him. It's Dr. Kym, calling to let TreMarion know they're back from vacation. "How long you been home?" TreMarion prods. "A few days actually." Dr. Kym answers. "Let me speak with Bobby, and I'll call you back." TreMarion closes. Accepting that, Dr. Kym hangs up. Tynie and Bobby are then awakened by the sound of their phone going off, Bobby answering it, and learning the latest with their doctor.

"No Dad, those tests and getting that cast removed are for me and Tynie to handle alone. She does not want the kids around that, and we've discussed this. Find out when Dr. Kym can get us in and text me." Bobby denies. "Will do." TreMarion replies, both men then hanging up. "Ok… the fuck's goin on?" Tynie grumbles. "Dr. Kym called Dad. We may be going in to Dr. Kym's office today babe. To get your cast removed and get those tests. Yes, Dad knows we object to the kids being around that." Bobby answers. "Good." Tynie groans, still half-awake. Sharing in a brief kiss, the couple bustles about, before leaving their room. Soon situated on the couch, in the reclining section, Tynie says nothing.

TreMarion has the kids with him, Bobby sitting next to his wife, as TreMarion's phone goes off. "Dad left this by me, he's fixing breakfast. Tynie and I will be coming alone, to the earliest appointment you have." Bobby informs. After a few minutes, Bobby learns of an appointment this afternoon at two. Taking it, the conversation's ended by Dr. Kym, right before TreMarion's phone is laid down.

"You kids don't understand how heart-wrenching it was for me to know you'd heard even the littlest bit about my… needing special doctors. I know Mama Kym got Daddy's ok to term it like that, but that doesn't mean my heart didn't break. It did, bigtime. Matter of fact, just you three knowing as little as you did about that entire situation was the driving force behind so many of my tears that day. Bobby and Daddy knowing, is different, because they're adults. I'm not trying to say you kids aren't smart, quite the opposite. I'm just trying so hard to protect you kids and keep you happy. I swear to God, those are my intentions. That's why Uncle Bobby and I are going alone to that appointment." Tynie conveys. "Son is she…." TreMarion starts. "Entirely." Bobby cuts-off.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior glare at Tynie, Cody contesting "Aunt Tynie, I don't get it. You want us to care, but you didn't want us knowing about THAT?" "Allow me to translate, Cody. Aunt Tynie does want you to care, but she's kind of strict about some situations, because you're all so young. Even though, yes I did OK Mama Kym telling you what I did, I should have gone to Tynie first. I should have found out straight from Tynie if this situation was OK in her book to tell you about. See, she's really particular about you kids, especially when it comes to you kids having your hearts broken. I messed up that day, I'll admit it. I was shocked and scared, just as we all were." TreMarion intervenes. Bringing over the meal, TreMarion looks Tynie dead-on in the eyes, and regrets "I really fucked up that day, I'm sorry." "Don't be. They know my reasons and motives now. We can work with those from here." Tynie declines. Turning to face the kids, Tynie adjourns "Now that's dealt with, we don't bring it up again." Three little heads nod, then everyone goes for the meal. At its end, TreMarion and Bobby clean up, leaving Tynie with the kids.

Not keeping it that way long, TreMarion and Bobby reclaim their seats, Tynie holding her husband's hand. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior sit between Bobby and TreMarion, all three of them holding hands. Tynie sees that from the corner of her eye, turning to face those three, she has a despondent look on her face. "Aunt Tynie…. What's wrong?" Ty-Leah concerns. "I know what's going on, honey. Your Aunt Tynie has a bunch of "what if's" running through her head right now. Those are not your concern, because your Aunt Tynie just doesn't have updated news about some things right now. She'll get that update, and then I will, from Bobby. After that, we wait until they get back to handle it." TreMarion translates. "I'm borrowing one of Cody's moves." Junior intrudes, bringing Ty-Leah and Cody with him off the couch. Tynie arises, watching the kids all hug around her knees as soon as she's on her feet. "You've made us happy when we've been scared…. Now's our turn." Cody clarifies.

Leaping to be at his wife's hip, Bobby nearly says something to that, but Tynie overrides "Kids, you've taken your turn... OK? Now's Uncle Bobby's turn, Papa's on break. I mean, he DID make us breakfast and everything." Three little heads nod again, and then the pose dispels, Tynie re-taking her seat. Reclaiming their spots, the kids almost apologize to Bobby, whom objects "You kids did no wrong. I actually thought what you did was cute, so did your Papa and Aunt Tynie. The only reason your Aunt Tynie called you off like that was so you three could relax."

Once more, three little heads nod, then TreMarion adjudicates "The kids stay with me while you two are gone. I do not want called for the update, I want personally pulled over. Tynie, when you get back, that means you watch the kids while Bobby and I have a chat." "That works." Tynie certifies. Seated together on the couch, everyone from Ty-Leah to Bobby quiets, Tynie leaning over to kiss her husband. The kids turn their eyes away, TreMarion watching them. Enjoying their kiss, although they know they have a possible audience, Tynie and Bobby slowly end it. Staring into each other's eyes, they smile at one another, Tynie leaning back against the couch.

Yet again, time is sliding by, Tynie's mind worrying even though her face sports a smile. Bobby's in the same boat, as is TreMarion, but all three do their best not to concern Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior. There is still about three hours before Tynie and Bobby have to leave, Tynie wondering "Hey kids, why don't you go ahead and put something on TV?" Ty-Leah goes for the remotes, TreMarion coming around, with his phone, to Tynie. Dr. Kym's on the other end of the line, wondering how she wants to handle the appointment. "Simple solution honey, you do what you need to for the tests. Then, while I'm waiting for those, you get the damn cast off of me. After that, you pull Bobby over and tell him. He'll let me know from there." Tynie cites. Accepting that, Dr. Kym hangs up, Tynie forfeiting TreMarion's phone to him.

"I can't believe it. Finally I'm bound to be free of this fuckin' cast!" Tynie cheers. Junior interrupts "Papa, isn't that reason to celebrate?!" "It is, but you asked the wrong person that, Junior. I've got this, Dad go sit down." Bobby resolves, getting off the couch. TreMarion sits on the other side of Junior, rephrasing "You did no wrong; you were just mistaken on who to ask that." Junior smiles, the children's attention drawn into the TV show right after that. While the celebratory snack is in the oven, Bobby diverts to get everyone drinks. Making a couple trips, he serves them all, ducking back into the kitchen. Twenty minutes later, Bobby's hands are full when he shows before the family.

Laying a tray of brownies down to the coffee table, Bobby and TreMarion make sure the kids get theirs first, being very careful about it. Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion receive theirs, and once more, seats are reclaimed. Bobby can hear everyone around him loving the brownies, Tynie's eyes lighting right up. Cleaning from all that becomes Tynie and TreMarion's matter, with Bobby left to monitor the kids. "I never knew Bobby was so good with chocolates." TreMarion revels. "Daddy, that was intentional. He wanted to show you." Tynie defends.

Sharing a nod, they handle clean up, and yet again head for the family. Taking the kids to the restroom, TreMarion leaves Tynie and Bobby alone for a bit. "I'm sorry for telling Dr. Kym to tell you and have you tell me the test results, babe. I just figured since Anya addressed you first about that shit, that you should be told the results of the tests first." Tynie justifies. "Waiting on those test results really has you scared… doesn't it?" Bobby worries. "I have too much to lose…." Tynie cries, her husband rushing to hold her. Bawling from within his embrace, what Tynie's trying to say is hard for Bobby to make out at first. "I've loved all the closeness I've had with you and the family, babe. You didn't know this, but that surgery… you know the one… triggered thoughts of my mortality. I'm deliberately trying to spend as much time with you, Daddy and the kids as I can. Especially since I don't yet know if I have much time left. The surgery was supposed to get everything…. You know what I mean… but still." Tynie sobs. "You're worried, and I would be too. Honey, I don't know what to say to calm you this time." Bobby admits.

"Son, I don't care if you two are early, you're leaving for Dr. Kym's before one this afternoon. I figure the sooner you get there, the faster all this shit can be over." TreMarion intercedes. "Baby… you're driving…" Tynie weeps. Cody whirls around, looking up at TreMarion, Cody intents "Papa, this… calls for reds. You said that certain things call for certain rose colors, and I'm callin' reds." "Papa, this also calls for somethin other than chocolates that Aunt Tynie can still have." Ty-Leah and Junior claim as one. "I know what to do and when, angels. Relax." TreMarion soothes. Bobby turns his head like a shot, contradicting "Kids, it's wonderful you want to do something for your Aunt. You've already had your Papa pay for things for your Aunt. This time, it's my turn to handle that. Yes, you'll still be a part of it. You'll know when it happens, too." "We went to the wrong person… again!" Junior gripes. "Baby, tell little man it's ok. Tell him they didn't know you had that rigged." Tynie requests. "Kids, I didn't even know Bobby had that set up. You didn't know because I didn't. It's alright, and I heard you Tynie." TreMarion recounts. The TV gets turned off by Junior this time, and at just the right moment, because a show unfit for children nearly comes on.

Settling the remote down, Junior leans back on the couch, Bobby guiding his wife to sit back as TreMarion looked on. "Hang on. Sweets, did you actually say you got rose lessons from Daddy?" Tynie poses. "All he said was certain situations call for certain rose colors." Cody repeats. "And I think it's really sweet of cutie to have asked Papa that." Ty-Leah fawns. "I wasn't debating that point, angel. I was agreeing with it, stunned, but agreeing with it." Tynie clarifies. Junior confesses "I heard you say you can't drink, Aunt Tynie. I don't want us kids' gifts to only be chocolates though. That's why I said what I did to Papa." "It's quite alright, little man. Papa knows a lot about me, but for gifts, you go to Uncle Bobby. He's trying to show you that, which is why Papa got overruled." Tynie responds. Bobby looks between his wife and the kids, TreMarion seeing the way his son in law's face lights up. "I don't mind being overruled on some things. I'll tell Aunt Tynie and Uncle Bobby when they're overruling me is an issue." TreMarion imparts. "Hey, that's cool!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior acclaim as one.

By now it's approaching noon, Tynie and Bobby silently bracing for the worst with her appointment. "Bobby, I need another authorization. This one, to cancel the streaming site account entirely. I've noticed they're really showing shit I do not want the kids watching. Even on the side of the streaming application that's meant for children!" TreMarion diverts. "I'll take care of that, Dad." Bobby overrides, kissing his wife's cheek. Taking his phone out of the room, Bobby has everything linked to that site taken care of in just under twenty minutes.

Returning to his wife, and the family, Bobby recaps "We're not the only ones with that issue, Dad. I will, however, receive a full refund for it. Apparently the streaming site's parent company got wind of our issue and required them to refund all patrons… in full. The parent company's due to go under, so they're clearing house." Right after Bobby says that, a text alert comes across, confirming the full refund. "Well damn, that was fast!" Bobby shrieks, holstering his phone. "I bet anything they did that so you'd not have me read them the motherfuckin' riot act again. The last time we had issues with those sons of skanks, I did that, and it went right up the chain. Straight to their legal division, who sent out massive text alerts, if I'm not mistaken. Bobby, I love you… but think about it." Tynie theorizes. "That wouldn't fuckin' surprise me, son." TreMarion agrees. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior don't jump into this conversation, Bobby garnering "Babe, unfortunately, you're probably right."

Sitting down and holstering his phone, Bobby looks his wife dead-on in the eyes. "Daddy, one favor. When you get the opportunity, list everything you want or think needs done around here. After Bobby and I get… shall I say… some very private matters on my end, resolved: you have that meeting with him. I'll watch the kids when you do both." Tynie conjures. "That does not occur right now, Tynie. Bobby and I won't just have one meeting, either. We'll encounter it all over time, that's the only way I'll grant your favor." TreMarion rejects. Tynie nods, and then the kids come by her and Bobby. Hugging them, Tynie sees all three children sit down, before Bobby leads her off the couch. "You kids timed that well." TreMarion brags. Coming up on the couple, the family elder exchanges hugs and love, with Tynie and Bobby separately. Watching them leave the room, TreMarion and the kids sit back.

Taking his new sportscar, Tynie and Bobby head off to Dr. Kym's, her justifying "Bobby, I didn't mean to make the claims I did back there. My mouth ran off before my brain could stop it." "Hey. The kids aren't the only ones who've done no wrong. You haven't either." Bobby protests. Driving along, neither one speaks again until they arrive at Dr. Kym's. Parking and walking Tynie in, Bobby's showing a stone face, but his mind is racing. Tynie walks right up on Mama Kym, asking "You been ok?" "Yes, honey. I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright. Li's still looking into my full-time back-up though. Anya wants him to thoroughly… I believe the phrase is… vet the holy shit out of any prospects." Mama Kym replies. "Good call!" Tynie gasps, heading off to take a seat. Dr. Kym and Anya appear before the couple, Tynie proclaiming "Daddy, or as you know him TreMarion, had us leave early. Intentionally, because of the chance of bad traffic, and as to not waste you guys' time. Especially, since you're so willing to help me on a couple counts, so soon after your vacation." "Her cast and the tests." Bobby cites.

Anya smiles and shakes her head, Dr. Kym interpreting "We don't see that as a big thing." Tynie briefly giggles, her and Bobby then heading back to get both the cast removed and those tests done. Taking off the cast comes first, despite Tynie's original idea, Anya balking "I don't do it that way. Taking a cast off could contaminate the test sample." "Oh fuck, I didn't even think of that." Tynie complains. Once the cast is off, Tynie looks at Bobby, and then reports "Doc, whether I keep the signed areas or not is up to Bobby." Kneeling beside his wife, Bobby sees how the cast was cut off of Tynie, requesting "Get rid of it all." Dr. Kym nods, then the shards of Tynie's cast are pitched, Tynie moving her leg about. "Ohhh God…. It feels great to have that fuckin' thing off!" Tynie moans. "I'll bet it does." Dr. Kym chortles. Anya stood back silently, waiting for the remains of that cast to be removed from the room.

Once that transpires, Anya's relatively quick with getting the test samples, and leaving the area. Tynie, Bobby, and Dr. Kym are all left to wait, a different discussion taking place. This one encircles Mama Kym's "back-up," and Tynie's advising Dr. Kym left and right. "I cannot emphasize this enough, doc. Do not…. So help me God… do NOT hire anyone from any online employment sites. Honey, they purport one personality online, they could be Hannibal Goddamned Lecter in person. Do not go through temporary employment agencies, either. People deceive the shit out of the temp-employment dispatchers, and you could be allowing a fuckin' drugged-out mass-robbin' son of a bitch onto your property." Tynie emphasizes.

"As a retired Detective doc, I completely agree with this advice. Oh and no more hiring family or friends, either. They could be all nice to you to get the job, and then screw you over once they're hired." Bobby sanctions. Dr. Kym steadily took notes on the couple's advice, nodding repeatedly. "Doc, we're not upset with you…." Tynie initiates. "He knows that, Tynie. We're grateful for what you warned him on. We didn't even think of the angles you two did." Mama Kym finishes. Before that conversation continues, Anya comes back into the room. "Anya, I consent for you to read those results in front of everyone here. Just get a copy of those test results to Bobby." Tynie condones. Anya nods, and then declares "According to the results… we got it. Tynie, you're cancer-free… again." Elated, Tynie jolts from her chair, her going around in a hustle hugging everyone around her. "I know you were told you can't drink anymore honey. Mind if I have one for ya?" Mama Kym worries. "Sure." Tynie confirms. Whirling around, Tynie's soon again in Bobby's arms, Anya, Dr. Kym, and Mama Kym all clapping. Escorting his wife from the office, Bobby's stopped by Anya, whom provides a copy of the test results. Pocketing them, Bobby smiles relievedly, Tynie celebrating "Babe, I love you... I'm driving!" Smiling as Anya saw the couple out, Bobby hands over his carkeys. Driving them home, Tynie's all giggles, Bobby smiling alongside her.

Arriving back at the house, Tynie and Bobby are again all-smiles, as they head for the family. Soon standing before TreMarion and the kids, Tynie looks at her husband, whom nods. "I have great news. Not only is the cast gone… but so's the reason for those special doctors!" Tynie implicates. Reaching for his back pocket, Bobby pulls out the results, waving them around. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all come up on Tynie, TreMarion approaching his son in law. Taking the test results from Bobby, TreMarion reads them, and cheers "Hell yeah!" Watching Bobby and Tynie get mobbed and hugged by the kids for a bit, TreMarion heads off to secure the test results. Coming back into the area, TreMarion decrees "You guys are not stopping me. We are celebrating, and you all are to stay in that room." Tynie hears that, shakes her head, Bobby heading to the kitchen on that cue.

Now, Tynie's got Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior on the couch by the time TreMarion and Bobby meet up. "So, Aunt Tynie, now that you're free of the cast. What do you want to do with us?" Ty-Leah inquires. "I want to have as much fun as a family as we can. I do not, however, want to go back out today. Bobby and I had an easy time of getting what we had to handle done at Dr. Kym's. Thing is, there were enough fuckmongers on the roads to force me to use Bobby's diversionary tactics just to make it back here in one damn piece." Tynie absolves. "Dad, she's serious. She executed them like a veteran." Bobby warns. "Let me guess, we don't learn those tricks until we're old enough to drive." Junior guesses. "You don't learn those tactics until you've been licensed to drive for at least six months." Tynie cautions. "That is entirely reasonable." TreMarion approves. Bobby glances at his father in law, smiles and nods, before those two go about making quite the celebratory spread.

"Aunt Tynie, why are there so many bad drivers?" Cody poses. "Like I've told you before sweets, you'd make one hell of a prosecutor. To answer your question, I really do not know." Tynie retorts. "Cody, I can answer that. People don't care, and the way many of them drive proves that. They'd rather drive like assholes and set others up for injury or potential lawsuit than drive right." TreMarion configures. "So, Aunt Tynie, is THAT why you're so particular about us kids being around certain things?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Unfortunately it is one of the reasons." Tynie recounts. "Ohh jeez." Junior slurs. TreMarion and Bobby are busy in the kitchen now, Tynie chatting away with the kids. When everything's ready, Bobby comes back into the living room, he and his wife leading the kids towards the meal. Gathering their shares, everyone retreats to the living room. Eating and sharing in drinks, Tynie and Bobby's entire household doesn't converse, relief encompassing the air around them.

* * *

><p>After Tynie's appointment, Dr. Kym's office closed for the day, him having to meet with Mama Kym and Anya privately. Waiting until they all get home, that meeting happens, Dr. Kym showing his notes to both ladies. "Tynie actually said those things?" Mama Kym questions. "Right in front of Bobby, who totally vouched her." Dr. Kym recalls. "They've always treated us really well, and been honest. I say we act on these warnings." Anya verifies. Settling it for the day on that note, Dr. Kym's household then goes about today, without further discussing practice-related business. Mama Kym keeps her word to Tynie, Anya and Dr. Kym joining her in having a drink. Tynie's household won't know of the impact Tynie's and Bobby's warnings will have on Dr. Kym's practice right away. Frankly, that's just how those two want it.<p>

* * *

><p>Back in Tynie's, everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion finishes their shares of the celebratory spread. Wanting Bobby and the family elder to relax, Tynie insists on clearing from everything herself. Doing that means she makes a few trips between the kitchen and the living room, Tynie describing "I'm happy for the news we got today. I took this on so you guys could relax. You especially, Bobby and Daddy." As soon as she's done, Tynie sits beside her husband, smiling from ear-to-ear.<p>

"You two go ahead and spend some time alone together. I've got the kids covered." TreMarion offers. Shrugging, Tynie takes Bobby by the hand, those two soon after leaving the room. Wrapping her arm around Bobby, Tynie gazes up at him. Traversing their home, both smile, yet her mind swirls over some party-crashing facts. Entering their room, Tynie closes the door, Bobby spinning before her. Seeing his wife's smile suddenly vanish, Bobby worries "What is it, honey?"

"Ohh God, Bobby. I didn't have the heart to say this in front of Daddy or the kids. I…. dodged a very serious bullet. I'm happy for the results of those tests, hell yeah. It's just…. This is the second time I've had cancer in my life. My chances of it recurring are through the damn roof now. I love you, Daddy, and the kids. I….I'm worried about putting you all through that again." Tynie releases. Wrapping her in his arms immediately, Bobby counsels "Babe, be happy for this time. Enjoy the fact it's over. If we have to revisit this situation, we will. As a couple, and a family. Don't take away your own happiness like that." Holding him tightly, Tynie breathes deeply, meditating on Bobby's words for several minutes. Tapping his back, Tynie gives another cue, this one to be released from the embrace. Kissing before they separate to change, this one's kept a bit brief. Not separated from one another very long, Tynie and Bobby depart to enjoy time alone in the Jacuzzi. When that's set up, and they're sitting side-by-side, Tynie comes before her husband, leaning closely for a kiss. Cupping the back of her head in his hand, Bobby's fingers course Tynie's hair, her fingers going right for his curls. Enjoying their affection, it's slowly separated, Tynie smiling at her suitor.

Taking her time to retake a place at his side, Tynie feels Bobby's eyes all over her. "Make your move, Casanova." Tynie challenges. Reaching back to shut off the Jacuzzi first, Bobby comes closer to his wife, wrapping her in his arms. Pulling her from the Jacuzzi, Bobby feels his wife drape her arms around his neck. "Ooooh sexy…." Tynie elatedly slurs, loving the way she's being charioted to their room. Smiling as he laid her out against the bed, Bobby feels his neck freed of Tynie's hold. Petting down his shoulders, chest and stomach, Tynie praises "So strong, so hot…. All mine.."

Holding himself above her with one arm on either side of his wife, Bobby stares right into Tynie's eyes. Reaching down to take his left hand into hers, Tynie knocks her husband from above her, Bobby dropping against her harshly. "I just wanted all that natural sexiness closer." Tynie flirts. Looking at her, Bobby swears "You are the most beautiful woman on Earth." With her right hand, Tynie trails her fingers down Bobby's spine, resting her palm on his hips. Resting in that pose for a few moments, Bobby glances up, seeing elation in his wife's eyes. "You know I love being so close to all your innate gorgeousness, baby." Tynie swoons.

"I do know that, it's just you've not spoken like this in so long…." Bobby reminisces. "You've been craving this! Oh God, Bobby I'm so sorry!" Tynie freaks. Reaching up with his free hand, Bobby pets Tynie's cheekline, soothing "There's no need for you to panic like that. I did miss this, I'll admit it. Babe, I didn't mean to upset you. I've not spoken like this in so long either. We both did this, not just you." Leaning her cheek into Bobby's hand, Tynie yearns "Sexy, can we please…. Keep this up…. For real this time?" With a conviction in his voice, Bobby affirms "Absolutely, luscious. Absolutely." "One request, not around the kids. Daddy doesn't want them even experimenting with romance until they're teenagers." Tynie recalls. "That, was the plan love." Bobby unveils, the two staring into one another's eyes.

Laid out the way they'd been since Tynie pulled Bobby closer, she feels his body start to react to her closeness. "I'm such an animal…" Bobby begrudges. "I love feeling your sexy body all around me. I adore feeling your hot, badass, cock against me, and in me. I cherish knowing that, even if you don't speak it, I still turn you on." Tynie resolves. Through her bikini, he feels her nipples harden, Tynie smiling as she assents "You always turn me on baby." Freeing him, Tynie sees Bobby slide from the bed, and take off the trunks he'd worn. Sitting up a bit, Tynie eyes him over, seeing his dick jut out hard. Wiping her mouth, Tynie reaches behind herself, taking off the bikini top first, and then removing the bottom. Flinging both to the side, Tynie lays back down, repeating "Make your move, Casanova."

Climbing onto the bed, leaving a gap between them, Bobby starts kissing her, beginning at her mouth and going down. Stopping to flick her nipples with his tongue, Bobby makes Tynie wail "Oooh yeahhh!" Watching him continue to kiss down her front, Tynie writhes in want, Bobby not stopping. Her center just under his nose, Bobby smells the musk of his wife's desire. Delicately feasting on her, Bobby lifts his eyes to Tynie's, which are now glazed over in arousal. "I'm going to rock your world, baby…" Bobby vows huskily. "Ooooh please do…"Tynie wantonly purrs. Resuming his feast of her essence, Bobby makes his wife scream. Feeling her core muscles clamp around his tongue, Bobby starts flicking Tynie's clit between a couple fingers, knowing she's really close. "Oohhh.. Ohhhh… yeahhhhh….mmm baby…." Tynie pants, mixing that with broken mewls. Working her core over, Bobby feels his wife's body tensing. A couple grunts pass Tynie's lips before she cums, screaming "Bobby!" Gasping for air as Bobby laps up her juices, Tynie flops to the bed. Unfurling from between her legs, Bobby again hovers his wife, seeing her glow and watching Tynie's chest rise and fall while she reclaims her breath. Once she's calmed from this orgasm, Tynie sultrily orders "Get on your back, gorgeous. Now's my turn."

Wearing a devilish smile, Bobby obeys, his wife taking a turn to hover over him. Kissing Bobby from lips to crotch, stopping only to leave hickeys on his pecs, Tynie drives her husband just as wild as he did her. Pushing his legs wider with one hand, Tynie steals a touch of Bobby's balls, feeling how full they are. "I'm going to blow your mind… just watch." Tynie seductively affirms, crouching between his legs. Bobby's nuts in one hand, his shaft in the other, they lock eyes. Stroking him, Tynie bounces on her knees, making her breasts jiggle.

"Yeahh baby, keep goin'…." Bobby howls, watching her. Steadily pumping her hand up and down his shaft, Tynie frees Bobby's balls, holding his hips down with the hand that held them. Feeling him pulse, bulge, and throb in her palm, Tynie knows Bobby's near release. "Watch me blow your mind baby…" Tynie seductively orders, seeing that Bobby's eyes had closed. Forcing his eyes open, Bobby complies, his wife still stroking him. Gritting his teeth and grunting, Bobby tries to stave off climax, loving the way this feels. "Just let go, sexy…." Tynie dares. Grunting and growling a few times, Bobby loses it, erupting all over her hand. Contorting herself a little, Tynie crouches to lick both her hand, and his dick, clean. Uncurling from that pose, Tynie makes her way to lay out atop Bobby, kissing him as soon as she can. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie brags "That was hot baby…" "You were amazing." Bobby beams, both resting in each other's arms and afterglow. Tilting his head, Bobby goes in for another kiss, Tynie sheerly loving it.

Cherishing every minute of this kiss, they taste one another on each other's lips, eventually separating from the affection. Smiling together, Tynie realizes "I don't know if this makes any sense. I feel, after the surgery and everything else, like we've truly resurrected our romantic and passionate side. I feel like everything's finally fallen into place." "That does make sense, beautiful. I feel the same way. I'm happy with it too, ecstatic actually." Bobby acclaims. Breaking up their hold, the two divert from the bed to get dressed. Gathering up everything from Bobby's endtable, Tynie's lead across the master bedroom. She changes that before they get to the hallway though, electing to drape his hips under her right arm and walk by Bobby's side.

Coming back into the living room, Tynie and Bobby witness the cutest scene. TreMarion's got Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior knelt around the coffee table, playing cards. "Hubby, those four just gave me an idea. We need to have a table set up expressly for the family, for games, or whatever. I love you, but I think it's safer we do that. Would you object to you and Daddy setting that up, say…. Tomorrow?" Tynie digresses. "Papa, you shouldn't be on your knees like that. You're an elder, and I don't want you hurt." Cody gripes. "Daddy, this time, sweets is right." Tynie confirms. TreMarion nods, then gets off his knees, Bobby interrupting "Kids, the game's been called. It's over, on account of a safety concern. We're going right now to correct that. You are having your Aunt Tynie ride with you. I'll follow you guys." Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all stand up, giving Bobby confused looks. "Kids, go stand by Papa. You'll follow me and Uncle Bobby's lead on this." Tynie shortens.

Nodding, they all head for the kids' area first, TreMarion taking the children to the restroom. From there, they head on out to the garage. "Change in plans. Daddy, since you were kneeling for God knows how long, I'm driving." Tynie diverts, causing TreMarion to take shotgun seat as Bobby situates the kids inside the SUV. "We'd just started the card game before you guys came in there. Papa was having us watch teachin' shows." Junior responds. "Daddy…." Tynie grumbles. "It's the truth, Tynie. I did have them watch educational shows. Those went off, and then we started playing cards. I was on my knees for less than ten minutes." TreMarion vouches. Doubling back to make sure the house is secured, Bobby follows his wife and their family off the property.

Arriving at a home improvement store, yet again, Tynie helps get the kids out of TreMarion's SUV. "Now angels, there are far too many small parts around this store for you to be walking around. I do not want you hurt, so you'll be riding in carts until we get back out here." Tynie determines. "Ohh God, let the kids walk around lady!" Another patron grumbles. "Hey, whoever said that! I have custody of these children, and have already sanctioned how my daughter monitors them!" TreMarion demands. A cop shows to the crowd, requiring "Sir, repeat yourself." "Call me TreMarion. I have legal custody of the three children my daughter, Tynie Goren, just addressed. She knows my rules for them walking around in stores. One of my rules is they are told upfront, before we hit the entrance bay, whether or not they are allowed to walk around in a store. She knows I'd say no to that at this store, because of all the tools, small parts, and other items that could cause injury. She did as my rules mandate, and I will say that in front of ANY fuckin Judge I Goddamned have to! I don't have the custody papers on me; they're kept in a secure and undiscloseable location. I say undiscloseable, because those forms bear the confidential identifiers of every one of those children." TreMarion broadcasts.

Allowed to leave that scene after that's been said, Tynie and Bobby's family heads into the store, with the family elder reckoning "Maybe I should carry those forms with me EVERYWHERE. That way shitbags won't contest my custodial authority of the kids." "Dad, no. You don't do that, leave this to me." Bobby refutes, going for his phone. "Daddy, think of it like this. That cop brought you, the father in law of a Retired NYPD Detective, to risking identity theft over his bullshit… if not worse. That cop also endangered the kids, and all it'll take to prove that is the fact I saw he was, what you'd define as: heavily armed, and too willing to go for his weapons, while in such close proximity of the kids, WITHOUT cause that would pass muster in court. Can you IMAGINE what's gonna happen to him now?!" Tynie reconstitutes.

TreMarion's jaw drops, Bobby challenging "Hey honey, repeat that to who I have on the phone." Taking the phone, Tynie not only repeats herself, she extends the testimony to cover every grounds she can for this statement. "Can you add to your files that I have no issue repeating this, under oath before any judge I have to?" Tynie requests. Confirming that, Tynie learns they may be called back, after this cop is "dealt with." "Just ask for me, Bobby, or a TreMarion Wilman. That's my dad, the main adult victim in this case. There are children involved, and I am under my father's mandate not to have them answer the phone for this situation, as he has custody of the children in this case." Tynie conjures. Understanding that entirely, the call's communally ended, with Tynie handing the phone back to Bobby.

"Tynie, you just bullshat a Captain." TreMarion worries under his breath. "No, I didn't, Daddy. You'd only have to claim that you'd not fully disclosed all your mandates yet, because we were actually out to get the table where we'd have that particular meeting when this shit happened. Beyond that, claim I acted on the mandates I knew you had, and we're clear." Tynie contends. "She's right, you know." Bobby compels. "I forgot how good you are at dodging bullets, Tynie." TreMarion remarks, smiling. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all frantically look around, Tynie stating "Papa didn't mean that literally, honeys. I knew what he meant. Come on, let's get this over with."

Nodding, they all make their way through the store, a delivery later set up. Heading out, Tynie drives Bobby's car, him riding with TreMarion and the kids, them all heading for home. Arriving, the kids are taken to the restroom by Bobby, TreMarion and Tynie heading for the kitchen. "Daddy, you're gonna be in a lurch until that Captain, calls us back. I'm fielding that call, and I may very well require your testimony." Tynie predicts. "You have it, I know what to say." TreMarion concurs. Tynie nods, then Bobby and the children come up on them.

Hearing Bobby's phone go off, Tynie yanks it from his side, alibiing "Hey Captain, my husband left this phone by me. There are some things I failed to tell you earlier. I also failed to provide you direct confirmation of what I'm about to tell you. TreMarion's right by me at this moment, by the way. As soon as I list off what I failed to tell you earlier, he's ready to testify." Allowing her to continue, the Captain listens to Tynie enumerating mandates. "Like I said, Captain, I have someone willing to testify to you." Tynie restates, handing the phone to TreMarion. Verifying Tynie's statements, and adding to them, TreMarion concludes "Captain, everything you've been told by me, my daughter and my son in law today, is to be taken as if we're under oath in open court." "I can do that. We'll be in touch." The captain closes, both men then hanging up.

Putting her hands up to her nose, in a prayer-style hold, Tynie closes her eyes. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all approach her, hugging around Tynie's knees. "Thank you for dodging that bullet for us." The kids simultaneously gratify. "Anything for you kids, your Papa, or your Uncle Bobby." Tynie avows. "Hey, wait a minute! Aunt Tynie, why are YOU not on that list?!" Cody denounces. "I am sweetheart. I am, I just wanted you all to hear that what I do for me, I'll do for you." Tynie retracts. "Oh OK. I just misunderstood." Cody realizes. "It happens, sweets. It's ok." Tynie lulls, TreMarion handing Bobby his phone back.

Dropping her arms, Tynie plans "Kids, listen to me. While Uncle Bobby deals with those delivery sons of bitches, you're spending time with me. Papa's got to stay by the phones, and you three unfortunately overheard why." Bobby hands his phone back to TreMarion, approving "She's got a good way to go about this." TreMarion nods, and in moments, everyone takes their place in the home. True to Tynie's notion, the delivery people arrive right when TreMarion gets called by that Captain again. Bobby and the family elder handle that, Tynie watching TV with the kids, whom cuddle right up to her. Securing their home, Bobby addresses "We've done all we are going to outside of this house for today."

Joining his wife and family on the couch, Bobby's stunned when Tynie requisitions "Daddy, since you were on your knees that way: go re-use our Jacuzzi. You need it; Bobby and I have the kids watched." TreMarion nods, and then surrenders his phone to Tynie, Bobby having his laid aside. "Kids, listen to me for a minute. Yes, we did just get that table and chairs. No, I do not want it used by you three without you having either me, Bobby, or Daddy right by you. I know I'm being paranoid, but I sure as fuck don't want you kids hurt. We've had enough medical seriousness for a while in this damn house!" Tynie admonishes. "Cutie, brother, Auntie's being fair." Ty-Leah goads, Cody and Junior nodding.

TreMarion's only gone for twenty minutes, coming back around and snaring his phone from beside Tynie. "Son, do not dispute what I'm about to overtake. I'll explain it later." TreMarion scolds, calling Bryant out. Explaining everything, TreMarion adds "I am to watch you and your staff, take care of this. I'm sorry Bryant, but our new residential insurance guy is a real bastard." "That's fine, TreMarion. I can be there in twenty minutes." Bryant deems. Hanging up on that note, TreMarion waits out Bryant's arrival, only to escort Bryant through the house. "Baby… Daddy just helped us all…" Tynie starts. "Dodge one hell of a bullet. I know, and I'll see to it he's repaid for this. Somehow." Bobby finalizes.

Bryant appears to the small crowd, Tynie administering "Honey, my Dad didn't know of this decision. Bobby and I want that sauna taken out. This is not the first time it's fallen under need of urgent repair; it WILL however be the fuckin' last. Bobby and I will pay any amount of overtime you and your team require." "Let me call out my men, Tynie. You got it. By the way, excellent decision." Bryant contrives, going for his phone. "Son… was she…." TreMarion begins. "Entirely, Dad. She and I didn't want that decision made known through a phone call." Bobby verifies. TreMarion and Bryant escort Bryant's men through the house, heading off to remove the sauna.

Away from his daughter, TreMarion tries to pay Bryant and his crew, Bryant rebutting "No man, not the way you explained the insurance guy. We won't take your money for this. I don't want to complicate anything with your home insurance more than it already could be. I'll meet with Tynie or Bobby later to resolve that." TreMarion nods, Bryant and his men working steadily for about two hours before the sauna's disassembled. Escorting them to the end of the property, TreMarion sees Bryant's crew shove the sauna parts into a special dumpster. "We have to remove this ourselves. You cannot legally keep it with your trash, TreMarion." Bryant justifies. Bringing Bryant back inside, TreMarion nods, Tynie getting up to meet them at the door. "Bryant, honey. You and I have a meeting, in the kitchen." Tynie defines. Following her, Bryant is soon discussing payment with Tynie at the kitchen bar. "I said my husband and I will pay overtime. Dammit, let us!" Tynie contests. "No. Your father explained to me that your home insurance guy is a real fuckbag, Tynie. I am only taking what this invoice calls for, that's it. You can pay me overtime another time, honey. Especially, since you never call me or my men out on bullshit." Bryant declines. "Fine." Tynie cedes, Bryant noting the payment method is Bobby's bank card. "She has my consent to use that to pay you, by the way!" Bobby intercedes.

With another nod, that information's written down, Tynie getting a copy of the invoice with a note that says "This may not go through until morning. Not with how late in the day it is." "Babe, expect a bank-related text alert in the morning. Bryant just told me that by the time he enters this into his system, that's when it'll go through!" Tynie hollers. "Hey Bryant, that's fine by me." Bobby consents, his wife seeing Bryant out afterwards. "God willin' we don't have to dodge any more bullets today." Tynie prays, securing the home. Retreating to the couch, Tynie's soon back in Bobby's arms, the kids sitting right next to them.

TreMarion looks at the small group, seeing despondence return to Tynie's expression. "I'd give anything for a beer right now. Oh wait, I can't drink like that anymore." Tynie grumbles. "Yeah, about that. I double-checked with Dr. Kym. He said occasional drinking is fine, like for holidays. Just not all the time, and he's getting who told you differently, in HUGE trouble with the state licensing board and the A.M.A. He also cleared you for non-alcoholic drinks. I should have all that faxed to me in writing in the next couple days." TreMarion recollects. "Papa, is all this bullet dodging you adults did, a holiday?" Ty-Leah prods. "In this house, yes." TreMarion concurs, going for the fridge. "That was cute…" Tynie revels. Cody then surprises everyone, when he gets off the couch, and faces Ty-Leah. "Beauty, I know you don't like it when the adults are upset. I know Aunt Tynie doesn't like it when we have all this shit needing shoveled, as she says. I know some other stuff though, too. I know you all love me, just as I do you. I know, at least I hope, that someday I'll be like Papa and Uncle Bobby. Able to handle most anything, smart enough to deal with assholes, and brave enough to protect you." Cody testifies. "Holy shit!" Tynie whimpers.

Right after that, Junior hops off the couch, stipulating "Ty-Leah, I love you and everyone here. I know you want me to wait for my crush, and I agree with that. Cody here isn't the only one who wants to be like Papa and Uncle Bobby. I just want you knowing that, all of you." "Oh my Lord!" Bobby gulps. "Cutie, brother. That's all nice and everything, but there's a catch. You two are not to try protecting me until we're all older. Let Papa, Aunt Tynie, and Uncle Bobby be our bears until then!" Ty-Leah renders. "Daddy, tell me you heard all that!" Tynie screams. "I sure did. We're celebrating, because the kids just demonstrated that they understand what we're wanting for them." TreMarion rescinds. Retaking their seats, Cody and Junior both hold Ty-Leah, Tynie remaining in Bobby's arms. Serving them takes a couple trips, but when TreMarion succeeds, he takes a seat opposite Junior on the couch. Holding her drink, Tynie proffers "Got any special toasts, kids?" "From dodging bullets, to us kids showin' we get it, this family does it all!" Ty-Leah toasts, everyone raising their drink. Chuckling as they drank together, the adults all realize that in a way: Ty-Leah was dead-on right when she said that.

Clearing from everything, Tynie's gone for a while, Bobby and TreMarion talking with the children. "I just want to know what the hell drove Cody and Junior to make those serious vows." Tynie names, returning to the room. "Aunt Tynie, we didn't mean to upset you. I wanted to vow that because I see it now, that you all truly love me. I wanted to say that, so beauty knows what she means to me. We've been through so much that I really haven't done that lately. That's all." Cody rationalizes. "I just wanted to show my sister that I care. I wanted you adults hearing me so you know I love you like you do me." Junior self-protects. "That's all well and good. Now tell us, what really drove you to vowing that today? Was it something that happened, something you overheard… what?" Bobby interrogates. "Uncle Bobby, Papa said it's important to find ways to show people you care about that you love them. He said that when we played cards. Cutie and brother were only doing as Papa told them to." Ty-Leah reminisces.

"I say we leave it at that. They've made their vows, they've shown their love." Tynie adjourns. "Son, not to corner you or anything, but I'm with Tynie on this one." TreMarion alters. "I see the logic in that. Now, if we can help it, no more seriousness today." Bobby reprimands. Sitting around the living room, Tynie and Bobby's family goes silent for a while. TreMarion sees Tynie kiss Bobby, and then get off the couch. "Babe, you and Daddy watch the kids. Dinner's on me tonight." Tynie garners, heading for the kitchen. "Guess again, beautiful." Bobby evades, tailing her. TreMarion takes that as an opportunity to get the kids ready for today's end, leading them from the room. Sitting with them at the new table, TreMarion's silent, as are the children. Tynie and Bobby work on dinner, her moving around him better now without that damn cast. Cody's food allergies remained posted to the fridge, their meal worked around that list. Setting it all to the new table, Tynie and Bobby get sodas for everyone. Seated together in moments, the family again silences, as dinner is shared in. TreMarion and Tynie clear from it when that time comes, her already having taken the diabetic pill. Taking the kids to bed, the adults tuck them in, doing so the same as they have for a while. Leaving that room the adults hug and exchange love before dispersing.

For TreMarion, today ends on a good note, him charging his phone and showering before retiring to bed. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all smile as they fall asleep, today having been a decent one for them as well. When the family elder slumbers, his heart and mind are relieved of many worries Tynie and Bobby didn't even know TreMarion had. Tynie's again got her arm around Bobby's waist as they walk across the house, her smile wavering once more. Looking down at her, Bobby notices that, his expression matching hers. Closing the door to their room, Tynie spins before her husband and vents "I cannot believe the kids are under the impression they have to be so fuckin' serious so much! It was beautiful to witness those vows they made, hell yeah, it's just wrong to me that they're so serious. I know Daddy wants them learning certain shit, but those vows weren't just showing the kids "get it" to me. They were also proof that the kids still sometimes misunderstand Daddy's intentions." "I agree with that sweetheart, but I say we follow Dad's lead. I figure we'll be able to guide the kids through when they misunderstand one of us, we've done that before." Bobby insures. Escorting him to the bed's edge from there, Tynie feels relieved, Bobby soon after adorning his endtable the same way as always.

Lying out on her side of the bed, Tynie reaches out for Bobby, whom does not keep her waiting long. Covering them both up, Tynie and Bobby resume their passions and intimacies where they were left off from earlier. Crashing into her after giving his all repeatedly, Bobby's held tightly as Tynie breathes a vow of love. Stretched out over his wife, and still under the covers, Bobby swears his love in kind. Kissing for the last time today, Tynie and Bobby feel a great relief themselves. Moving off of his wife, Bobby lays at her hip, only to be huddled up against by Tynie. Once her head is on his chest, Bobby flops back against the pillows. Exhausted, relieved, sexually sated, and happy, the two fall asleep not to long after having splayed out that way.

* * *

><p>Today started with a phone call, only to end with the adults bearing witness to some very serious vows. This is not the first time the children in the family have done that, but today's vows were taken differently. TreMarion, the custodial adult over Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior, deemed them a demonstration of understanding. Understanding, that is, which stems from the kids learning as he intended. Tynie got rid of two things this afternoon, one actually having been gone since the surgery. Her returned cancer, which elated everyone in Bobby's house when they found out. As for Dr. Kym, he learned a lot today, and plans to act on that education.<p>

TreMarion got an education too, about Tynie's true restrictions after that cancer-removal surgery from her liver. What was intended to be a day at home after Tynie and Bobby returned from Dr. Kym's changed, but for very good reasons.

Catching TreMarion on his knees playing cards with the kids both flattered and concerned Tynie. Bobby agreed with the concern, which is why they again have a table and chairs in the kitchen. The couple's sauna's gone now, as well, and Tynie elected to make that happen. They've had that damn thing repaired or partially replaced before, and she was not about to risk the entire family's safety just to keep a sauna.

The way tonight closed out for Tynie and Bobby wasn't the first time today that romances, passions, and intimacies ran this hot. Rather, it was a continuation, from when they were afforded private time earlier. Tynie and Bobby both feel that finally…. After absolutely everything that's happened…. Situations are falling into place. They've reclaimed a style of romance that has been seemingly lost in their marriage up until now. Aside from when those two are around the kids, this time…. That romance style remains.

True to an unfortunate trend in the family's lives, Bobby had to raise hell and ruin a career today. All because there are some people in society that just don't know how to properly respect others. Even though it both honored Tynie and broke her heart, Ty-Leah spoke a very deep truth today. That "special toast" rings out in the minds of the adults as everyone sleeps:

"From dodging bullets, to showin' that we kids get it….. This family does it all!"


	254. Ch 254

Title: Sacredness Gone...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

A month passes, with not much seriousness for the family to encounter. Today,so far, continued that trend. It's midday when everyone's now together in the living room, watching TV. Out of what seems like no place, Ty-Leah hears a thud, that is not part of the TV show's special effects, echo around them. Hearing Ty-Leah scream, Tynie also witnesses the kids come closer to her. "Dad, you and Tynie get the kids into your room. I've got this." Bobby orders, causing everyone around him to obey. Racing across the house, Tynie's got Ty-Leah in her arms, the child freaking "Your TV's on, that's bad for the TV! Uncle Bobby could get hurt! The thud… I didn't mean to scream… I'm sorry!" "You did absolutely no wrong, beautiful. You reacted just as your Uncle would want you to. I'm not worried about my TV. I'm worried about getting you kids safe." Tynie rejects.

TreMarion whisks them all into his room, shutting but not locking, the door. Time slides by, Tynie not wanting to admit she's worried over Bobby, just as the kids are. Cody and Junior now sit by Ty-Leah, Tynie and TreMarion seated on either side of the kids. "I-I failed. I swore to Beauty, I'd protect her... I-I failed." Cody gripes. "Whoa, no you didn't. Honey, it's great you made that vow, really. Thing is, you forget one very important fact. Your Uncle Bobby is the one to handle house matters like this. That's why he barked at us and bossed us around. He was getting us away from that scene." Tynie debunks. "Cody, I assure you, she's not wrong." TreMarion vouches.

Talking with the kids, TreMarion and Tynie don't originally notice Bobby's made his way back to them. Ty-Leah sees her uncle come into the room, and rushes him, worrying "Uncle Bobby, you OK?!" Picking the child up, Bobby replies "I'm fine, beautiful. Our garage is fucked though. Roof caved in on it. I have to hire out to get that fixed. The thud you heard, the one that made you scream, that's what it was. Now Ty-Leah, I want you to listen to me. None of you did any wrong. In fact, you did everything right. I'm sorry I had to bark at Papa and Aunt Tynie like that though."

TreMarion comes up on Bobby, offering "Son, you want back-up getting that hired out for?" "Daddy, if you two take that on, know this. The kids are to stay by me and I forbid that business be encountered with them in the same fuckin' room." Tynie warns. "Papa, that is really fair." Junior cites. TreMarion and Bobby nod, then those two lead everyone back out towards the living room. "Babe, you also need to have a man-to-man with sweets. He feels he betrayed Ty-Leah when she screamed. Daddy and I did our part; we tried to tell sweets otherwise." Tynie informs. "Son, you know what? You have that man-to-man with Cody. I'll get the roof hired out for. Tynie's got Ty-Leah and Junior covered." TreMarion reconsiders.

Bobby nods, and again, everyone takes their places. Moments later, Cody's in the kitchen, at the bar with Bobby, as TreMarion borrows Tynie's laptop. Ty-Leah's still worried over Tynie's entertainment center, so the child shuts it off. "Sissy, Auntie said that was ok to be left on." Junior nags. "No honey, she did right by that. She told me that would be shut off, and she kept her word." Tynie overrules. Junior nods, the two kids now hugging Tynie on either side. Ty-Leah's still shaking, her eyes beginning to close, Tynie deferring "Beautiful, look at me. You're safe. Papa and Uncle Bobby got this. You were awesome, too. Your scream, the way it alerted your uncle… was perfect. He'll tell you that himself, after he and sweets get out of their little meeting." Ty-Leah reacts "But I caused Uncle Bobby to bark, and Papa to run. It's not right."

"Yes, it was. Honey, barking like that, it was a code. Papa and I knew the code, and we acted on it. You'll learn the code soon sweetheart." Tynie retracts. Ty-Leah nods, and then concerns "Your cars, especially those really nice ones…. They're gone now…" "Babygirl, Papa didn't tell you this, but I am. That's not something for you to worry over. When I said Uncle Bobby and Papa got this, that's part of it." Tynie rebuffs, trying not to cry at the fact Ty-Leah caught on to that. TreMarion overheard Tynie's latest remarks, him verifying "She's right angel, that's your Uncle Bobby's turf. I've got mine, and inside a couple calls: we'll have this on the way to being taken care of."

Ty-Leah whimpers, nods, and clings to Tynie. "Oh honey, you're really scared right now. You don't need to be, we're alright." Tynie soothes. "No auntie, that's not why I'm so upset. Cutie says he failed me…. he didn't." Ty-Leah complains. "Ohh that. I know exactly what's going on here. Cody, honey, he really adores you. He's trying to be like your uncle, and your Papa. He's trying so hard to be so good at being a protector. He didn't like hearing you scream, even though you were right to. Sweetheart, Cody's got some things on his mind, that worry him. One of them, I'll bet, is a fear of failing you. Honey, that's why Papa and I called that man-to-man between your Uncle and sweets." Tynie administers.

Bobby comes into the room, Cody at his hip attesting "Beauty, Aunt Tynie's not lying to you. I'm so sorry for upsetting you." Tynie releases her niece, whom hops off the couch and hugs Cody. "Cutie, don't you dare ever say you failed me when you didn't again! That really hurt me, which is why you and Uncle Bobby had that little meeting. If you upset me, I'll tell you. Please, no more thinkin' you upset me until I tell you!" Ty-Leah disregards. "Those two act like another pair I know…." TreMarion jokes, Junior agreeing "I noticed the same thing Papa!"

Tynie's face is beet red right now, Bobby's a slightly crimson, when Ty-Leah looks up at them. "Babe, I kind of sidelined you into new turf. Ty-Leah's been worried sick over our cars, Daddy and I told her that's your division." Tynie recalls. "It is my turf, Ty-Leah. I just have to wait for Papa to get called back from a couple places. You guys didn't know this, but after those calls, we'll have it all under control." Bobby confirms. Cody looks Ty-Leah dead-on in the eyes, and says "Translation beauty, we kids hang out with Aunt Tynie. Papa and Uncle Bobby got the rest; all we do is tail them." "Where'd he learn that expression?" Junior asks. Covering her mouth with one hand, Tynie shortly giggles and points right at her husband with the other. Taking their seats, the children all look at Tynie, who's just now stopped giggling.

Right then, TreMarion's phone goes off, him taking the call out of the room in a hurry. Finding out a crew of men can come by today, TreMarion wonders "If I were to order that the garage get cleared out and totally fuckin' replaced, and told you to ONLY deal with me. How fast would my orders be granted?" Learning that would happen at once, TreMarion requires "Get your men to my son in law's house as soon as you can." Hanging up, TreMarion approaches Bobby, who is still around the kids. "Uncle Bobby, just how bad is the garage anyway?" Junior wonders. "It's really bad, Junior. Papa and I are the only two that are allowed back there until it's fixed. I'm about to break your aunt's heart, too. We had custom made Harleys, and nice sportscars. The roof caving did that much damage, they're no longer drivable. Basically, they're better off junked." Bobby answers.

"Son, you're about to be rather upset with me. I borrowed Tynie's laptop, which is now shut down and on the kitchen table, to find a crew. To take care of the roof issue, and part of their package of services includes clearing out the area they're working on. You'll still receive the junking profits, I'll see to that shit. Now the reason you're about to be truly upset with me is: I told them to put the work order to where they only deal with me. It was the only way I could get a veteran's discount for the job. They're due here in two hours, best I could do." TreMarion reports. "Daddy, if you can…. Save the plates too." Tynie craves. "I'll do my best, but if one of the men says that's a safety issue because of the condition they're in, I'm going to trust his word. Sorry honey." TreMarion falters. "Alright Daddy, we have two hours. Would you object to watching the kids so I can make us all drinks?" Tynie redirects. TreMarion shakes his head, and before Bobby knew it, his wife was in the kitchen.

"Uncle Bobby, you're not going to make Aunt Tynie break her own safety rule and serve us all alone…. are you?!" Ty-Leah scolds. "No beautiful, I'm not." Bobby disproves, leaving the room. "Ty-Leah, although you had the right thing to say, you should have said it nicer." TreMarion disciplines. "Daddy, I let that go, and so did Bobby. On purpose, and that purpose is: she's just as shocked as we all are. Not only that, but safety rules being broken in this house, are to be handled precisely as Ty-Leah did that one." Tynie objects. "Dad, she's right." Bobby concurs.

"Papa, no. You didn't know, and now you do. That's all." Junior pre-empts. In their kitchen, Tynie's whipping up drinks for everyone, Bobby coming up on her. Wrapping his arms around his wife, Bobby apologizes "I'm sorry that's how you had to find out baby." Stopping dead in her tracks, Tynie leans against her husband, griping "Sacredness is gone…" "I'm sorry." Bobby repeats. Freeing her after a few minutes pass, the duo works on those drinks, TreMarion advising "I've been thinking. Since I must be present for the roof replacement, I figure we can deal with the difference after that's done. Yes, that may mean we have Petri's back-to-back for a few days. Son, I hate to do this to you, but I will need you to verify how I got this done with the insurance people."

"Daddy, that happens after you get a confirmed invoice. Not a second sooner." Tynie declares. "Dad, she's right. We would need that confirmed invoice for the insurance anyway." Bobby accredits.

Bringing over the drinks, Tynie and Bobby serve the kids first, then the adults. "Baby, Petri's being ordered is my turf." Tynie forewarns, receiving the phone immediately. Calling Petri, Tynie explains the situation, and stipulates "Man, you've been kickass for this family. Listen, when you ring up orders for my address this time around, I insist you take a 25% gratuity. I'm not shittin' you, I mean that. Oh, and tell your delivery guy to park as far away from my damn garage as possible. I'm insisting you also use Bobby's in-the-system payment method when you do the orders and the gratuity. Relax honey; I already got that shit cleared." "No. I won't take a 25% gratuity from my best customer. Try ten, and I will go no damn higher." Petri balks. "Alright honey, just make sure your delivery staff knows not to get close to my garage and you have a deal." Tynie closes. "I'll deliver it personally tonight, and alert them after we hang up." Petri recounts, both then hanging up.

"Babe, I had to at least offer that. Petri's seen us through so much shit, and he really has kicked ass. He said we're his best customers and 25% gratuity was too much. He'd only take ten percent. I don't get that. I do know y'all heard my end though." Tynie recounts, turning the phone over to her husband. "Twenty-five percent gratuity on orders for one house could be construed as a form of extortion, Tynie. He knows how you paid for those orders, and didn't want something claimed against you, Bobby, or him on that. He knows you wouldn't dare do that, nor would Bobby. However, that doesn't cover anyone else who may have listened in on the call. Think about what you said, Petri's seen us through a lot of shit. He was, in his own way, trying to avoid more shit." TreMarion guesses.

Sitting back, Tynie nods, everyone's drinks halted until that moment. Bobby knows his wife's upset, as the kids are stunned, TreMarion and Bobby now trying to get things right again. "Wait, Daddy. Did you tell Bobby and I you used your veteran-status to get this shit situated?!" Tynie ponders. "Yes." TreMarion admits. "Daddy, I love you. This is the last time you pull that when it comes to this house. I know you didn't know I disagreed with that being used, but I do. Think about all the times we've had greedy fucks encounter us, and you'll understand why I say this. I hope." Tynie discerns. Sipping their drinks, TreMarion nods, Tynie handling clean up from those later. Coming up on his kid, TreMarion waits until Tynie's facing him. "I swear, I didn't know you'd object to that. I was merely trying to spare you and Bobby issues, and contribute to this house. I was trying to see to it your word to the kids was kept." TreMarion confesses.

"That's not what I object to, Daddy. I've always considered your veteran status a private matter, using it only when shit hit the fan against us. I didn't want that used for this house because of all the time shit's come against this house. I didn't want your damn-near-pristine veteran status negatively affected by some fucktard." Tynie recognizes. "Hey. You don't deal with that kind of fucktard, I do. Now that I see why you originally objected, I'm considering that objection tossed out." TreMarion counters, leading Tynie back to Bobby. Reclaiming their seats, TreMarion and Tynie see that Bobby took the kids out of the room. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior re-enter the living room first, Bobby in tow, them all soon sitting by Tynie and the family elder. "Aunt Tynie, thank you. You too, Papa. Thank you for setting up that man-to-man with Bobby. I learned a lot." Cody gratifies. "Sure thing, sweets. Now Junior, if you ever need one of those, you let Uncle Bobby or Papa know. I've set up my first, and hopefully final, man-to-man talk between you guys." Tynie regards.

The kids nod, and then TreMarion gets a call back from the construction crew. "Yeah, are you related to a, Bobby Goren?" The crewmaster asks. "That's my son in law, why?" TreMarion prods. Finding out that crew has had a lot of work courtesy of either Bobby or Tynie basically getting rid of their competition, TreMarion intervenes "I found some things out. I am required to get a confirmed invoice from you, for my son in law's home insurance. The insurance guy's a real bitch, so without that invoice, the work will not be covered, and I dare say the policy will be cancelled as a whole. So no, you are not doing this without getting paid. I refuse to chance my son in law not having home insurance. I hope you understand."

"Ah, your son in law has Heritage Home Insurance. I knew that the minute you called the insurance guy a bitch. He really is one; by the way, we've encountered him before. I'll have that invoice for you before the job's done." The crewmaster rejoinders. "Excellent." TreMarion deems, hanging up. "Daddy, before you apologize, don't. That's exactly the claim I want made against the home insurance guy. What's the worst the guy can do: sue us for slander?! If he does anything harder than that, we can totally nail his ass in court. You know full well that I'll get that ball rolling should we have to!" Tynie disallows. "She has a point!" Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior affirm together.

"Yeah, I don't see you having to do that happening. Not when I learned the crew's on their way, and their boss knows of the bitchy reputation Bobby's home insurance guy has. When I say knows of that reputation, I mean Biblically." TreMarion contrives. Tynie breathes deeply, looks at the kids, and then gazes at Bobby. "I know what you're thinking babe, not this time. You and the kids will stay here, let me get that invoice and the insurance handled. Dad's got the rest." Bobby rebuts. "Excellent call, son." TreMarion beams.

Coming by to kiss his wife's cheek, Bobby sees a smirk cross Tynie's face, then a smile. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all approach Tynie, taking seats right by her. Then, TreMarion sees a pair of work trucks in the driveway, eluding "Son... it's show time." Bobby nods, the two men depart, TreMarion insistently closing the door behind them. Heading up on the crewmaster, Bobby obliges "My father in law didn't know this, but he's not the one to deal with the insurance for my house. I am, so I need that invoice as soon as possible. If you bother my wife or the kids in my house, I take it you know what happens." The crewmaster nods, then that group heads towards the garage. Seeing how mangled it is, the crewmaster commands "Get to work men! Don't take all damn day! You know what we're being paid to do, and what these people could do against us! You also know how fuckin' fast they can do it!" "Yeah boss!" The crew barks back, rushing the work site from there. Bobby and TreMarion stand back from the crewmaster, in awe at what just happened, but only for a moment.

Having overheard what they did, the two men are right up on that crewmaster's shadow, until Bobby gets the invoice. "Dad, you know what to do and when." Bobby evades. Giving his son in law a curt nod, TreMarion sees Bobby head on into the house. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior are now laid down for a nap, on TreMarion's bed, Tynie seeing her suitor cross that hallway.

"Hold it babe; I want to check that shit." Tynie desists, receiving the invoice. Reading it over, Tynie broadcasts "Daddy's not paying those bastards! They're nickel and diming his ass all the way to the bank, or at least trying to! Babe, you go back out there and let Daddy know! Then you both know what to do." "You got it." Bobby vindictively slurs, heading back outside. "Dad, do not pay these bastards! I'll explain later! They know what this family's capable of, legally, so they best not contest my telling you not to pay them!" Bobby hollers. "Got it!" TreMarion yells back. The crewmaster overheard that exchange, and doesn't say a damn thing. Bobby and the family elder then take to strictly monitoring the crew, whom feels those men's eyes all over them.

The work order underway, Bobby sees another reason his wife said no to paying them. TreMarion catches the same thing, him declaring "I called the home insurance company while my son in law was in the house. They won't cover these guys, but they will send out men to re-do their work. I need authorization to have these bastards removed, Bobby." Looking up at the crew, at the top of his lungs, Bobby commands "Pack your shit and get off my land… do it NOW!" Surrendering a bullhorn, the crewmaster watches Bobby repeat that command, the crew urgently obeying. Watching them leave, Bobby and TreMarion witness the insurance-agency-approved crew show up.

Going right to TreMarion's side, that crew boss announces "I know you didn't know they were bad when you called them. I totally get what you were trying to do for your son in law as well. Shit, I wish my in-laws were as cool as you are. I, and my men, can have this done for you in a few hours. We'll contact you directly when it's over. I'm sorry TreMarion, but I have to go through you since you were the one to make the insurance claim. I'll also need your son in law to sign an affidavit saying you had the power to do that. Corporate policy, it's out of my hands man."

"You get us those papers, and we'll take care of them. Advise the insurance guy to expect them faxed back when Bobby and I are through with the papers." TreMarion confirms. "On it now. You two don't have to stand out here for this job." The new crew boss retorts, going for his phone. On their way inside, TreMarion makes an all-too-familiar call to his bank, reporting attempted fraud. "Sir, they made no attempts against your account. Matter of fact, you need to turn on the news as soon as you can. You're not the first person to call about them, and my boss told me to tell you that." The banker resounds. Rushing for a remote, TreMarion does as required, learning the first crew got apprehended by the feds on unrelated cases.

Thanking that banker, TreMarion hangs up, and heads right for Tynie's side. "I disregarded your objection, your attempt at protecting me, when I shouldn't have. I'm sorry Tynie, I just learned shit that you tried to warn me about." TreMarion apologizes. "It's alright, Daddy. Can you go shut off the TV in the living room by chance?" Tynie requests. With a nod, TreMarion complies, returning to his room moments later. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all sit by Tynie, the family elder joining them. "What happened, Papa?" Ty-Leah prods. "Sweetheart, no. That's not your worry, we've got this covered." TreMarion rebukes. "Papa, you look stressed. You ok?!" Junior worries. "We're fine honies. I just backed your Papa up on something. He, in turn, backed us all on the same thing. It's not for us to worry about, either. It's handled." Tynie reconstitutes.

Bobby comes into the room hearing how his wife and father in law addressed that, him taking a place beside Tynie on the bed. "Uncle Bobby, what's going on?" Cody presses. "What's going on is, we're getting the garage fixed. The rest isn't anything you need to worry over. I and your Papa have it covered, just like your Aunt told you." Bobby restates. "Cutie, brother, that's the only answer we're gonna get." Ty-Leah grouses. "For excellent reasons though, Babygirl. You kids did your part, I'm doing mine. Papa and Uncle Bobby just aren't through with their parts of this yet." Tynie indemnifies. Heaving relieved sighs, the kids smile at Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby proudly glaring at her. Just then, TreMarion's phone goes off, the crewboss outside on the other end of the line. "TreMarion, I was asked to relay this to you. The insurance guy will accept your faxes, but not until at least tomorrow. He just had to have his fax machine replaced, and still has the same number for that." The crewboss educates. "Imagine the luck. I just found out that my son in law does not want those papers dealt with until then anyhow. I'll be out in five minutes to pick them up from you." TreMarion retaliates. Leaving the room on that note, the family elder soon after has those forms, and news for Bobby.

Retreating to his room, TreMarion relays "Son, you are not going to fuckin' believe this! The garage is cleared out, and the roof area already halfway rebuilt. Yeah, they took out what those bastards did, and worked around it. The boss says they'll have the garage up to code by tomorrow afternoon." "Daddy, give me your phone. Those men are not working like damn slaves around my property without an offer from me." Tynie directs. Handing over his phone, TreMarion sees Tynie call the crewboss back. "Hey hon, call me Tynie. My father forgot to ask you a question. Would it violate your bonding, insurance, or whatever if you and your men had beers in my driveway? I don't mean enough to get shitfaced on my property or anything, just like…. One?" "Unfortunately Tynie, it would violate all those." The crewboss returns.

"OK, listen. When my husband files the forms with the insurance guy, there's going to be an addendum. Relax, you're not in any sort of trouble. I'm going to add that I requested you and your men take a day and have some beers after you get this shit done. I mean you DID come out on last minute notice and you ARE sparing my home the wreckage of a roof caving and a bunch of assholes doing shoddy work. My husband knows how I am about that, too." Tynie registers. "Ok, I'll let my men know. Tynie, tell your husband or your father that this should be done no later than tomorrow. Sorry hon, we don't work past dusk on shit like this." The crewboss relates. "That is nothing to be sorry over. You have standards for your crew and your work. Trust me, that is much appreciated. They'll get the message." Tynie promises, both then hanging up.

"Babe, Daddy, tell me…." Tynie starts, handing TreMarion over his phone. "We heard, and we agree with how you dealt with that." TreMarion finishes. "We can't leave until tomorrow, though. They won't be done before then; it goes against their standards to work on jobs like ours past dusk." Tynie reissues. "Least they have those standards!" Bobby quips. "No shit!" TreMarion agrees.

Fielding an unexpected call from the insurance guy, TreMarion surrenders his phone to Tynie. "Hey hon, here's the deal. Yes, I did ask if those men, the ones you sent out, could have beers. Yes, I was going to give up the last of my husband's beer stash to give them each ONE. Yes, I did say there was to be an addendum to the forms my husband is faxing you tomorrow. Yes, you know now what the addendum was to cover. I want those men given a paid day off after they get done with my house. They DID come out at the last minute, and they ARE sparing my home some wreckage: From both a roof caving in and some SERIOUS fucktards doing a bull-piss-poor job." Tynie testifies. Arranging for the "paid day off" based on Tynie's testimony, and noting when the papers will be faxed back, the insurance guy hangs up. Looking at his wife, Bobby suggests "You all come with me." Following him, the family again overtakes the living room.

TreMarion diverts to help Bobby with drinks, Tynie instructing "Kids, stay on the couch. That's Petri at the door, and he's a bit early." Ty-Leah, Junior, and Cody obey, Tynie going for the door. "Petri, I…." Tynie starts. "No need, honey. I wouldn't dream of taking that high a gratuity off the customers who have repeatedly saved my business. I knew what you were intending, but my heart said fuck that. Oops, pardon my language, around the kids." Petri concludes. "Petri, long as you never call the kids those words, you can cuss around them. We do it all the time." TreMarion resolves. Tynie's a bit slick, when she takes the pizzas out of Petri's hands, she kisses his cheek. Petri looks right at Bobby then, Bobby apprising "It's alright." With a nod, Petri leaves the scene, closing the door behind him. Laying the pizzas to the coffee table, Tynie conjures "I've just gotten news that's technically grounds to celebrate. Babe, get me one of the non-alcoholic beers. I'll explain when we all meet around these pizzas." Bobby nods, Cody coming up to the front door.

"Petri forgot to do something, allow me." Cody desires, figuring out how to lock the house. Going back to his seat, Cody smirks, Tynie intending "Sweets, Petri didn't know how our locks worked. He didn't want to mess them up. That's why the door was left unlocked, you didn't do any wrong." TreMarion and Bobby converge on the small group, Tynie revisiting "Babe, Petri swore to me that we've recurrently saved his business. He said that was the driving motive behind his refusal of my offered 25% gratuity. He vowed that's why he only took ten percent." "Not according to the text alert I just got, babe. Petri only took the cost of the order itself." Bobby amends, patting their now-holstered phone as he and TreMarion distribute drinks. "I know exactly what just crossed your mind, Tynie. He won't do it, and he won't allow it. I know what the man was intending. I say we leave it as it is." TreMarion intervenes. Laying their drinks aside, Tynie nods, and intercepts a call from TreMarion's line. The crewboss is on the other end of the line, Tynie planning "Honey, there's a simple solution. When you and your men are heading to the job site, just leave a message against this line. Tomorrow I mean. Oh, and don't be surprised if after your job's done here you get a paid day off. Yeah, that getting set up didn't take the addendum I thought it would. If you can't get ahold of my father, call my husband. I'm going to leave that number against your voicemail." Allowing for that, Bobby's number's given to the crewboss less than three minutes later, Tynie laying TreMarion's phone down.

Eating and sharing in drinks together, Tynie covers clean-up, TreMarion and Bobby watching the kids. "Uncle Bobby, was that call Aunt Tynie's turf or no?" Cody wonders. "It wasn't, but your Aunt Tynie does not believe in us eating and trying to take phone calls at the same time. That's unsafe, so Papa and I agreed with her handling the call." Bobby absolves. Cody, Ty-Leah, and Junior all look around the room, Tynie noticing something about their expressions. "Kids, listen to me. I didn't mean for today to be as worrisome as it has been for you. I swear that, and I beg you to believe me." Tynie pleads. "Of course we believe you, auntie!" Ty-Leah contests. "Auntie, we do believe you. You don't have to beg." Cody protests. "Yeah auntie, it's not your fault there are so many assholes out there." Junior contends. Running a hand down her face, Tynie contradicts "I feel I do have to beg, because I am the one whom deserves to feel they've failed. Not you sweets, nor you Bobby, nor you Daddy."

"Now you listen here, Tynie Leah Goren. You have not failed! You have done your absolute damnedest to bring us the best, and I dare say, that emphasizes the kids. Sorry Bobby, but it does. You've worked your ass off for us, in ways Bobby and I both wish you didn't in some cases. We cannot take that back, but what we can do, is be together as a family. We can encounter the rest as a team, not you alone Tynie. Don't you dare think you have to beg again, because that's not true! You cannot control outside situations and assholes, and hearing you beg like that tells me you're still trying to. You shouldn't put you through that. I'm not mad at you honey, more like concerned." TreMarion adjudicates. "Wait. Papa, repeat Aunt Tynie's full name." Ty-Leah dares. "Tynie Leah Goren." TreMarion names. "Is that where Ty-Leah came from?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Yes, beautiful." Tynie attests. "Ty-Leah, your full name is: Ty-Leah Amie Goren. Ty-Leah, after your aunt. Amie, after your grandmother, may God rest her soul." TreMarion clarifies.

"She's your angel, honey." Tynie whispers, right before Ty-Leah asked. "And I'm named for Uncle Bobby." Junior realizes. Cody doesn't answer that, Tynie correlating "Sweets, I know what's going through your head right now. Listen honey, Ty-Leah didn't know where her name came from, until now. You're a kickass little man already, take pride in that. You don't need to feel jealous or anything." "I'll take pride in me after I hear you will not beg that way again, Aunt Tynie. You beggin' like that, is why I wasn't happy. Papa's right." Cody challenges. "Brave as a tiger already." Bobby gleams, looking Cody right in the eye. "I was just about to say the same thing!" TreMarion shrieks. "Alright sweets, you got it." Tynie concedes.

Cody smiles from ear to ear, enquiring "So, Uncle Bobby, when you said sometimes you have to open your lady's eyes… did you mean like that?!"Looking her husband in the eyes, Tynie questions "Did you really tell him that?" "Yes, to both questions." Bobby retorts. Junior gazes at Cody, pondering "Man, tell us. How did Uncle Bobby teach you that move?" "OK, this I gotta hear!" Tynie and TreMarion squeal as one. Regaling the group in the man-to-man talk he had with Bobby, Cody releases things that were originally intended to remain between him and Bobby. Wrapping her arms around Cody, Ty-Leah fawns "Cutie, you're amazing!"

"Uncle Bobby, you're a mitch again." Junior reclaims. "Mensch, honey. Uncle Bobby's a mensch." Tynie alters. "Cody, no. You had every right to accredit Bobby as you have. I know some time I'll have my turn to be your mensch, it's just not right now." TreMarion intrudes. Everyone smiles for a moment, Tynie apprising "Babe, Daddy, you two have done enough today. When I get back in this room we're closing out the day with a little celebration." Arising at the same time she did, Bobby overrules "You're not doing that alone, babe." Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie drops her gaze from his. Simply holding her, Bobby stands silent, TreMarion watching the kids. Breaking up their hold, the couple diverts towards their kitchen, not saying anything.

This time, what's made for their celebration is something Tynie can take her diabetic pill with. Settling it to the kitchen bar, Bobby witnesses TreMarion bringing the kids into the room. Standing around the kitchen bar just long enough to get their shares, the family treks to the table, and sits down. Eating in a companionable silence, everyone from Tynie to Ty-Leah's glad that today's mostly over with. TreMarion insists on clearing from this meal, affording Tynie time to take her diabetic pill. Converging alongside the kitchen table after all that, Tynie and Bobby lead the kids to their area. TreMarion tails them, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior taken to prepare for today's end. Once they're all tucked in, hugged and kissed, the adults leave that room. Closing the door behind them, before TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby hug and exchange love. Separating from there, TreMarion ducks in to shower, the couple heading off for their room.

Leaning against her husband as they traverse the house, the devastation Tynie hid all day is showing. Escorting her to the bed's edge, then Bobby doubles back to close the master bedroom door, with his wife waiting for him on the bed's edge. Adorning his endtable the same way as always, Bobby gives Tynie a worried smile. "I cannot believe this! We had a good month with the family, and today our fuckin' garage caves in against itself. It scared the shit out of the kids, Daddy damn near got defrauded, and very sacred gifts we gave each other are gone! I don't even know how the fuck all that happened! What's worse, is sweets, already trying to man up! He's just a kid, and that scared me! Ty-Leah and Junior learning the backstory of their names was cool, but that doesn't negate the fact that Cody felt the need to challenge me the way he did!" Tynie vents.

"I know you're upset honey, you have every right to be. As for Cody challenging you, he didn't mean to offend you. He really did learn when and how to open a lady's eyes from me. He was merely showing that he got the concept. In terms of Dad being defrauded, we stopped that cold in it's tracks. When it comes to the garage caving in like that, the insurance guy is all over it. I called him, and there's an investigation now, into the bastards that originally built it. Those forms, I found out, are not to be faxed until the insurance guy calls me back about that investigation. I know… it breaks your heart… that the custom Harleys and sportscars are gone. Baby, I don't mean to sound cold, but I'm grateful to God that it wasn't worse." Bobby regales.

Flopping back against the bed, Tynie silences, also closing her eyes. Bobby moves to be closer to her, picking his wife up off the bed, laying her against him. Holding his arms, as they drape around her, Tynie reveals "You're right babe, it could have been worse. I'm just frustrated, because it seems like this family loses more than we win." "It feels the same way to me, sweetheart. I don't know what we can do to change it, I'm sorry." Bobby reviles. Shaking her head, Tynie conveys "I also feel like shit for sidelining you with the offers I made today. To Petri and that crew, babe. I felt they deserved it though." In Tynie's typically-favorite deep-and-dominating tone, Bobby declines "You sidelined me with nothing. I knew what you intended, and agreed, which is why I didn't stop you."

Taking his hand, Tynie runs it down her face, Bobby seeing that. Kissing the palm, Tynie mumbles "Can shit possibly go back to being good any damn time soon?" "It will babe. Trust me." Bobby convinces. Softly rolling over in his arms, Tynie looks Bobby dead-on in the eyes. Nodding shortly, she goes for it, kissing him passionately. Taken aback at first, Bobby kisses his wife back with the same ferocity. Wrapped up in his arms, Tynie's held tightly as they kiss and Bobby rolls on top of her. Feeling his weight compress her into the mattress, Bobby pulls his lips away suddenly. "With us laying this way… I'm bound to hurt you." Bobby breathily frets. "Hey. No. I was totally content being so near your sexiness and very alluring muscles. I'd tell you if I was hurting." Tynie detests. Seeing a longing in her eyes, Bobby brings his lips to hers, re-initiating their kiss.

By the time Tynie and Bobby's night got this far, everybody from Cody to TreMarion was fast asleep. Back in their room, the couple is awake, and still sharing in passionate kisses. Separating from the most recent one slowly, Bobby looks Tynie in the eyes. "I love you Bobby." Tynie whispers. "I love you too, Tynie." Bobby reissues. Laid on top of him this time, Tynie rests her head on his chest, without breathing another word. The ensuing silence is deafening, even to Tynie herself, Bobby worrying "Babe, is there anything I can do?" Tynie gazes up, murmuring "Tell me why…. Why we as a family deserve for sacredness to be gone like this?!" Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby reinstates "Babe, we don't. Like you told the kids, that's not your division. It's not even Dad's….. It's mine. Believe me, sugar, it will be handled."

Still gazing into his eyes, Tynie self-deprecates "You know this shit's going to leave me reeling in nightmares. You know there's going to be a trillion "what if's" plaguing my head. You know I'm not strong enough to combat those these days." Tightening his hold on her, Bobby counters "And you know I'll be right here. You know I love you, and I'll keep you close. You know you don't have to worry." "I had plans for us tonight. Passionate, intimate, and romantic plans… they're ruined." Tynie whimpers. Shaking his head, Bobby corrects "Delayed." "Ok. One thing's for sure, tomorrow's gonna fuckin' SUCK!" Tynie grumbles. "Hey, we'll take that on. Together." Bobby contends, slowly moving them to the center of the bed. Reaching back to cover them both up, Tynie weeps "Ohhh God… that was damn close. The garage caving in… it could have killed us!" "Babe, that's why I insisted it be built separately from the house." Bobby unveils, petting down her back. "You're a fuckin' genius on levels I didn't see coming…" Tynie sobs. "It's alright." Bobby soothes. Laid out on top of him still, Tynie drops her head to the center of Bobby's chest, still bawling. "B-babe, we gotta do something special for the kids. Especially Ty-Leah. I mean her scream… it was perfectly timed… if you think about it." Tynie stammers. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. You don't worry about it, baby. I've got that all covered." Bobby insists.

Crying from within his embrace, Tynie nods, she and Bobby remaining awake for a while longer. Tired from their day, Tynie glances up, noticing Bobby's stayed awake watching over her. Reaching up behind his head, she massages his neck, reminding "You have very sexy Detective instincts, and a very alluring gut instinct. Use them, don't put you through anything that you'd not allow me to put me through." Resting his head against her cupped palm and the pillows, Bobby reassures "You've got it, beautiful. Thank you for massaging me." Leaving her hand where it was, until her husband closed his eyes, Tynie assures "For you, anything."

Pulling her hand back, Tynie rests in Bobby's arms, a momentary silence encompassing them. Realigning her head to his chest, Tynie prays "Lord, look after my family and I tonight. You already know why." "Amen, luscious. Amen." Bobby sighs, the two returning to being silent. Exhausted and flustered by how today mostly turned out, the couple falls asleep precisely as they laid.

After a month straight of decency in the family's lives, today basically was a retreat to hell. It all started when Ty-Leah screamed from a loud outside thud, which turned out being Bobby's garage caving into itself. TreMarion tried to get that resolved, only to dodge being defrauded, once Tynie saw the invoice. The home insurance guy got involved, and now there's just a half-day wait for the garage to be reconstructed. Cody and Bobby had their first man-to-man chat, after everything else that's happened, Cody learning a lot.

Showing off some of what he learned, Cody got a rare claim made against him. Bobby called the child "brave as a tiger already" when Cody challenged Tynie to not beg when she's asking for the kids to believe her. As for TreMarion, he's just glad that the garage is soon to be replaced. Only Tynie and Bobby know of the investigation the insurance guys' committing about their garage, TreMarion will hear of it another time. Of course, there are insurance related papers to fill out and fax back, but those are delayed. The way Bobby had the investigation into who originally built his garage mandated that one, and again, TreMarion will be apprised another time.

Tynie's devastated again, but this time includes reasons that TreMarion and Bobby both tried dispelling. Even though Tynie convinced the kids that all will be well soon, she couldn't make herself believe that. Now, it's up to Bobby to show her, that when Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior were told all will be handled, it was the truth. He will, and Tynie's been sworn that, but she really didn't explain how she feels right now all that well.

To her, a home is a sanctuary, a priceless safe haven. Literally from driveway to back deck, and when the garage caved in on itself, one thing ran across her mind. In Tynie's eyes right now, beyond the custom-made vehicles they lost:

Sacredness is gone…


	255. Ch 255

Title: Showing Gratitude….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Clinging to Bobby when she wakes, Tynie's eyes flitter open. Looking him over, she nearly speaks, but decides against it. Freeing him of her hold, Tynie sneaks out of bed, heading to the Jacuzzi tub room. Bobby didn't say anything when she left the bed, yet he did follow her. Joining his wife in the Jacuzzi tub room, Bobby closes the door. Looking up, Tynie sees concern in her spouse's eyes. "I'm not alright, Bobby. I warned you before we fell asleep that I wouldn't be." Tynie nags. Coming closer to her, Bobby recalls "Yes, you did. I'm here with you because I love you. Now, let me take care of you."

Falling into his embrace, Tynie cries "I love you, but you don't get it. To me, this property from driveway's edge to back deck, was a safe haven. A priceless sanctuary and what happened yesterday changed that. It could have been worse, yeah, but still." "What happened yesterday changed nothing. Not in the way you are thinking, babe. I know that devastates you, us losing those custom vehicles. Here is the thing, we didn't lose each other. Nor did we lose the family, thank God." Bobby negates. Realizing he's right, Tynie nods, the two then getting cleaned up. Kissing him after the tub's shut down, Tynie does not speak again.

After that, they separate to dress, Bobby taking a phone call while waiting on his wife. Silently, Tynie comes up on him, grabbing her pills as Bobby learns the garage should be rebuilt to code by the end of the day. Discovering in that call the crew boss was appraised of the investigation Bobby's having done against the men who originally built his garage, Bobby's reminded not to mess with the insurance papers until that agent calls him back. Hanging up, Bobby sees Tynie standing right beside him.

"You do understand the sacredness those Harleys and sportscars held in my life, right? You do get, that because of some negligent fuckheads, I've lost things that I never had before." Tynie imposes. "Yes, I understand both, babe. I know you're also upset by the fact that Dad's lost another SUV, and he has the kids to drive around. Baby, I haven't said this clearly enough, that much is apparent. You lost those, yes, but that does not mean you won't have better soon. Matter of fact, that's far from the truth, and I ask you to believe me." Bobby retracts. Hearing him, Tynie's eyes light up, her promising "I do believe you." Holstering their phone, Bobby leads his wife away from the bed.

Suddenly, Tynie spins on her toes, asking "You're not upset with me… are you?" "No baby, I'm not." Bobby declines. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tynie goes for it again, passionately kissing her husband. Stunned, yet still loving it, Bobby holds his own with the affection as long as it lasts. Separating from the kiss, Tynie gratifies "Baby, thank you. For opening my eyes, for always being there, and for loving me. Regardless." "You've loved me regardless, sugar. You've opened my eyes, and never left my side. That's what you and I deserve for, and from, each other." Bobby affirms.

Smiling as she led them away from the master bedroom, Tynie leaves her husband in a bit of wonder. As far as the couple knows right now, TreMarion and the kids are all still sleeping, Tynie eliciting "Leave them be, babe. I figure we let them sleep in as best we can. Yesterday was shit for them too." Smiling proudly at her, Bobby escorts his wife all the way to the kitchen bar. As that occurred, TreMarion stumbles in the direction of the coffee pot, Tynie grumbling "So much for that plan." "I'm glad the crew boss awakened me, Tynie. I don't feel right not backing Bobby up with them, not since this is the second crew in two days to work on our garage. Son, they told me some other things. I have just one question for you: was I supposed to know all that shit?" TreMarion constitutes. "They likely told you because I had you listed as an I.C.E. contact with our insurer." Bobby acclaims. "I.C.E.?" TreMarion mumbles, heading to make coffee. "In Case of Emergencies, Daddy. Bobby couldn't list me because we share a phone." Tynie clarifies. "Ohhh ok. Now we let the kids sleep. I'll go check on them in a bit." TreMarion requires.

Nodding between them, Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby go back to what they were doing. She sees Bobby working on breakfast, the family elder covering coffees, when she institutes "The phones, stay either on or by me. Daddy, Bobby, be ready to vouch whatever claims you may overhear when I take calls. I am contributing to this shit somehow!" Giving both their phones to her, TreMarion and Bobby accept "That's fair."

When breakfast is halfway made, TreMarion lets the coffee pot cool a bit, heading off to check on the kids. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior are all still asleep, the family elder retreating in the direction of the kitchen. By the time he gets there, TreMarion overhears Tynie take a call on his line. "Yeah, this is TreMarion's kid, Bobby Goren's wife, Tynie. Listen fuckmonkey, I don't have all Goddamned day! Speak your business or hang the fuck up!" Tynie commands. In seconds, she hears a dial tone, opting to check something that comes to her.

Calling the phone company, Tynie finds out there's a scam with incoming calls, her requesting "How fast can you contest any charges to the account for this line? I'm handling my father's phone today because he's assisting my husband in monitoring some construction fuckbags as they re-build my damn garage." Learning that account wasn't charged, Tynie imparts "Oh shit honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off so fierce. I just don't tolerate people fuckin' with my Dad or my husband that way." Understanding Tynie's position entirely, the agent ends the call, Tynie holstering both phones to separate sides. Repeating what she'd learned, Tynie restates "So, like I said, the phones stay on me."

Settling breakfast to cool, Bobby approaches his wife, counter-offering "No babe, they don't. Not after what I just learned, they stay on me." Nodding, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, and leaves the room. "You were right to do that son, but I think you just hurt her anyway." TreMarion frets. Regaling TreMarion in Tynie and Bobby's first discussion of the day, Bobby imposes "So yeah, she's been upset since last night." "We get this situated as far as we can, and then we make good on your promise to her. Trust me son, it's best." TreMarion counsels, Bobby nodding. Tynie soon has all three kids with her, returning to the kitchen table, without a word. "How are we going to get anywhere now?" Ty-Leah asks. "That, is not my matter to handle. I do know how it is going to be dealt with. Kids, you, your Aunt Tynie, and I, will all be following your Uncle Bobby's lead when that time is right." TreMarion construes. Before the children can answer that, Bobby's got breakfast brought over.

TreMarion delivers the drinks, everyone claiming a seat by Tynie and the children. Right when they go to eat, Bobby fields a phone call. Turns out, the cars and Harleys were covered in full by the insurance policy, and there are replacements due to be delivered. "As for the other papers, give me two more days. I've been able to get a lot done, and I'll appraise you when it's all compiled." The insurance agent desires. "You get as long as you need. Thank you for doing this." Bobby retorts, hanging up.

Giving her husband a perplexed look, Tynie doesn't speak. "Well, we won't be heading out nearly as much as I suspected today. Apparently our insurance covered everything we lost when the garage caved into itself. They're delivering the replacements this afternoon." Bobby informs. "You're kidding…." TreMarion gulps. "Not according to the call I just finished." Bobby reacts. "Daddy, Bobby, I'm making a unilateral decision. This insurance company, we're fuckin' keeping!" Tynie administers. "What's a uni-bladderal decision?" Ty-Leah poses. "Unilateral honey, it means she's made a decision that she will not debate with anyone. Frankly, I agree with it." Bobby educates. "Bobby, you're not the only one." TreMarion insures. Eating from there, Tynie later cleans up, the kids asking Bobby and TreMarion all kinds of questions. Rejoining the group, Tynie intrudes "Kids, ask me anything you want. Worst I can tell you is I don't know."

"Aunt Tynie, now that Uncle Bobby's already done so much to get the garage right… how do we kids thank him? How do you plan to thank him? What's Papa got to do to thank him?" Cody interrogates. "Ok, kids. Here's what you do, you carefully get out of your seats and come hug and kiss Bobby. Daddy by day's end, you and Bobby, should have a bourbon double together. As for me thanking Uncle Bobby, yeah, that's to be discussed between he and I. Privately and later." Tynie answers.

Obeying her, the kids hear Bobby correct "You kids don't have to wait to be told to do this. You can anytime you want, unless I tell you I'm about to deal with something you shouldn't be around." "Uncle Bobby, why does Aunt Tynie want you and Papa to drink… but not her? Even after the doctor says sometimes she can?" Junior ponders. "Oh that, your Aunt Tynie's plotting. I'll find out all about her plot to thank me later, like she said." Bobby revisits. "Son, we're out of bourbon. Would you settle for whiskey?" TreMarion worries. "Whiskey's fine, Dad." Bobby relents. "Kids, listen. Tomorrow's going to be a real busy day. We've got laundry to catch up on, errands to run for the house. I'm not allowing either to be done as long as we have a crew of strangers on this property. They're good workers, hell yeah, I just object to that idea on principle. The principle I mean is, you kids' safety." Tynie scolds. "So basically…." Ty-Leah begins. "While we wait on some deliveries, and the garage getting fixed, we're not doing much today. Your Aunt Tynie's entirely right; those matters should be dealt with tomorrow." TreMarion finishes.

"Ok Papa, answer me this. How do we get Aunt Tynie to relax? I mean, that is her intention for us." Cody enquires. "You asked the wrong man the right question, son." TreMarion implies, pointing to Bobby. "Sweets, I'll relax after I get you kids comfy on the couch." Tynie interrupts. Following her, TreMarion and Bobby see that Tynie's already got Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior under her watch. Once the children are comfortable on the couch, Tynie throws the reclining section back, groaning "Damn this feels good." Junior rests against her lap, Ty-Leah and Cody cuddled up beside him, Bobby and TreMarion taking seats alongside that small group. TreMarion turns on TV, and catches a home improvement show on, ironically about fixing residential roofs. "Uncle Bobby, isn't that…." Cody initiates. "I'd not allow anyone in this house to try that, even you kids. If you were much older, I mean. Yeah it's great they can do this on their own, but I'd prefer to hire out. I mean that for your safety." Bobby disapproves.

"Sweets, he means that for all of our safety. Now, since Daddy's heard Bobby's objection, the channel's getting changed." Tynie imparts. TreMarion nods, obeys, and again lays the remote down. Children's educational shows are now on, the adults hanging back as Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior become enthralled. Outside, the crew from yesterday's late afternoon shows, and just goes right to work. Tynie and Bobby's family stays where they sat on the couch, not really conversing. Halfway into the third show, Tynie sees Bobby get up, coming to briefly kiss her cheek. Going outside from there, Bobby signs for all the replaced vehicles. Returning into the house, Bobby secures it, and states "I'm going to go ahead and file those papers. Dad, I'll tell you and Tynie why that is…. Later." "Daddy, go find out what the fuck just hit. I've got the kids covered." Tynie overhauls. With a nod, TreMarion leaves the room, Tynie taking the children to the restroom. Reclaiming their seats on the couch, Tynie and the kids go right back to watching TV.

TreMarion learns from Bobby that the investigation has to be transferred out of the powers of the insurance guy, and those papers from the most recent claim are needed as soon as possible. "You've said all you need to, son. After we get through with these, we're having that whiskey double." TreMarion situates. Sharing a nod, the papers are filed and faxed within twenty minutes, those two men heading back towards the living room. Leaning over his wife's left ear, Bobby whispers "We got them baby." "Tell me later…" Tynie eludes.

Ducking into the kitchen, Bobby makes drinks for he and TreMarion, whom enters that area and covers drinks for everyone from Tynie to Ty-Leah. Serving them, and then taking their own, Bobby and TreMarion sit down with the family. Enjoying those together, Tynie forbids the men in the house from cleaning up. Reconvening in the living room, Bobby's phone goes off, Tynie nearly intercepting it. Taking two calls, Bobby learns that everything with the insurance is in order, and that the roof is already nearly done. "Damn…" Bobby gasps. "Bobby, I have a crew of 21 men. I brought them all out to this job site, which is how I was able to say we're so close to being done so fast." The crewboss reveals. "Thank you." Bobby honors, hanging up. "Babe, you were right. Yesterday when you told the insurance agency to see to it that crew has a paid day off so they can have beers. They're almost done, and I didn't know you could fit a crew of 21 men on a garage roof." Bobby re-phrases. "Shit, least we know the fuckin' thing's durable! Holding up that kind of weight already!" Tynie reacts. "I can't believe she just said that!" TreMarion chuckles. "Kids, no. It's alright." Tynie pre-empts.

Seated beside Junior and her husband, Tynie smiles, Junior presuming "Uncle Bobby, I think you just made Aunt Tynie's day." "No, you all have." Tynie alters. Junior again leans on his aunt's side, smiling as he looks up. Ty-Leah and Cody both look up at Bobby in the same moment, Junior still gazing up at Tynie. "Hey now, you kids should go revere Papa the way you've been me and your uncle. Don't keep Papa out of that loop, it's not fair." Tynie objects. Nodding, the children leave the couch, and head straight for the family elder. Sitting around TreMarion, the kids look at him in awe, TreMarion regaling them in a story.

Quietly leaving the room, Tynie and Bobby take their conversation to the back deck. Tynie really doesn't say much, instead she's learning quite a bit about the updates with the garage investigation. Tynie's jaw drops, her eyes bulge, and Bobby restates "Like I said, we got them." "Sounds like it." Tynie murmurs, getting lead back inside. Securing the back deck behind her, Tynie receives a quick kiss to the cheek, Bobby again heading out front. Diverting to the kitchen, the whiskey doubles are poured, and kept by Tynie. Gathering a few kid-sized sodas and a non-alcoholic beer for herself, Tynie nearly begins serving people. Bobby's not gone long, seeing his wife had that all put together, he takes half of it.

Distributing the drinks, everyone's seat is again retaken, Ty-Leah raising hers as she says "Papa, Cutie, Aunt Tynie, brother, Uncle Bobby, I love you. I just wanted you to know that." "We love you too, angel." Tynie replies. Then, Tynie realizes she just overheard Cody being told by Ty-Leah that Ty-Leah loves him, Tynie's jaw dropping again. "Aunt Tynie, you misread that. Cody loves us all, sissy was just saying she loves us all too. The next time we all have somethin to drink… that's my turn." Junior protects.

"No Junior, you can say that anytime you want. You don't have to wait until we're having drinks, none of you kids do." Bobby contradicts. "What I want to know is, why you kids felt you had to hold off on saying you love us until we're having drinks?" TreMarion indicates. "Papa, we wanted a toast for the family… that's all." Cody justifies. "You don't have to wait until we have drinks to share your love. You can do it as a toast, yeah, but you don't always have to." Bobby intercedes. "Sweets, trust him on this." Tynie encourages.

Cody shakes his head, rebuffing "Aunt Tynie, I trust Uncle Bobby on more than just this!" "Yeah, we kids trust Uncle Bobby, Papa and you with our lives, Aunt Tynie!" Ty-Leah and Junior assent as one. "As well you should. You know we'll always love you, and do our best to keep you safe." TreMarion confirms. From there, the drinks are had in silence, Tynie clearing from them after Bobby's cheek is kissed. From the kitchen, Tynie challenges "Kids, is there absolutely anything on your mind right now?" Three little heads shake, Tynie catching that as she makes a way back to the couch.

"We may have just done all that backwards." Bobby quips. Receiving confused looks from everyone around him, Bobby evades "Come with me." Following him, the family exits the house, heading for the garage. Bobby's fishing in his pockets, trying to get all the keys out now. Tynie's jaw makes a slow trip for the floor, Ty-Leah's, Cody's, Junior's, and TreMarion's all following her. Distributing the keys, Bobby goes to TreMarion first, regretting "It's not an exact match for your SUV, Dad. It is, however, already road-legal for you and the kids." "I'm not worried over exact match, son. This is great." TreMarion rebukes, taking the keys from Bobby. Ty-Leah interrupts "Uncle Bobby, those really nice cars… are they yours and Aunt Tynie's? Same with the really nice things on two wheels?" "Custom Harleys, angel, and yes." Bobby confirms, handing his wife two sets of keys. "You kids get to use these when you've been driving licensed for a minimum of eight months. No sooner, at least, not from what I can tell right now." TreMarion instigates. "Daddy, that's fair. Bobby, they're gorgeous!" Tynie celebrates. Hugging his wife, Bobby whispers "Not compared to you, they aren't." Tynie gasps, goes to her toes, and murmurs "Baby, you know that's not what I meant… right?" "I do, sweetheart." Bobby absolves, TreMarion leading the kids inside.

Alone, Tynie looks Bobby dead-on in the eyes. "Sexy, please know I didn't mean to make you feel, even for a second, that these cars and Harleys are hotter than you are. They're all second-string in hotness, compared to you. Believe that, please." Tynie begs. "I already do, sugar. Calm down." Bobby soothes. "Calm down? We should celebrate!" Tynie realigns. "I thought you and I were doing that, privately and later?" Bobby rebuts, with a big smile on his face. "So we can't celebrate with the family too?!" Tynie queries. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby obliges "I never said that, sweetheart. Calm down and come with me."

Rolling back to the soles of her feet, Tynie doesn't comply; rather she drapes his hips under her arm and leans against Bobby with every step. The kids are on the couch, watching TV, when TreMarion comes up on the couple. "I have…. Unfortunate news, son." TreMarion cautions. "Daddy, what is it?" Tynie worries. "Last night…. Was the last time we'll have Petri's. The restaurant burned to the ground this morning. Electrical fire, they're calling it. I called Petri after seeing it on the news. He said that even with his insurance, he cannot afford to re-open." TreMarion recaps. "Baby, Daddy, Petri's kicked ass for us. I mean, seriously. I know this isn't a very popular decision, but I want to do something for him. I want to help fund his re-opening. Daddy, he's got people other than us that adore him. He shouldn't lose his customer base because of a damn fire!" Tynie conjures.

"Dad, get Petri back on the phone. When you do, have him talk to me. Tynie's going to watch the kids. You and I have the rest covered. Follow my lead, Dad. She's right, and we both know it." Bobby instructs. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie frees him of her grasp and runs for the kids. TreMarion complies immediately after it's seen that Tynie's already halfway to the couch. "Auntie… Petri's is gone…. Petri's OK though, the news said so." Ty-Leah stammers, shocked. "Oh that, about Petri's honey, relax. He's alright, that's true. You want to know what else is true? We're going to try and help Petri get Petri's back. Yeah, we are, your Papa and Uncle Bobby are all over that right now. They know I've been worried about Petri since he wouldn't take ANY tips from us last night…" Tynie resounds. Bobby'd come into the room, on the phone, he hears Tynie say all that. "Baby, when I hand you this phone, repeat yourself." Bobby requires, surrendering the phone.

"Hey Petri, listen honey. My husband and father were requested by me to call you this way, man. We know how bitchy insurance people are. We also know you loved your restaurant. Honey, I'm serious. If you want to re-open, you don't have to just rely on your insurance payout. You're not leasing land for that shit, either. That's probably why your insurer's being such a fuckin bitch right now, too. What I'm saying is, you have my family willing to help fund your re-opening. You game for that?" Tynie offers. "Wait. Are you saying your family will help me buy a place to run my restaurant?" Petri wonders. "Buy and get it beyond code." Tynie retorts. "But then it's Goren's and Petri's." Petri concerns. "No honey, it's just Petri's. If anyone asks, you have confidential investors. Shit, I'll vouch that to anyone, even the feds!" Tynie corrects. "But that means, I'm in debt to you guys." Petri frets.

"No, it doesn't. Honey, when I said the phrase confidential investor, I meant: We don't consider this a loan. We consider it helping someone who kicks ass and has a piss-poor bitchy-ass motherfucker for an insurance guy. There's a huge difference." Tynie contends. "Are you sure you can get Bobby and TreMarion on board for this?" Petri asks. "On that note, hang on." Tynie falters, putting the phone on speaker. "Daddy, babe… I love you both, but I need verification." Tynie challenges, holding the phone so Bobby and TreMarion can speak into it. "She's speaking for us right now, man." Bobby assures. "There is just one catch from me, Petri. You and I work to get you away from that piece of shit insurance guy." TreMarion conditions. "Oh my God…. Thank you guys! You got it!" Petri gulps, astonished.

"Now man, I'd rather discuss all of the particulars of this deal in person." Bobby forewarns. "I can be over in an hour. I totally understand your reasons, Bobby." Petri returns, hanging up. "I'm sorry baby, Petri needed calmed. He had questions…." Tynie begins. "Don't be sorry, honey. You gave us a good guideline for the conversations we're about to have with Petri." Bobby rejects. Handing TreMarion back his phone, Tynie smirks, Ty-Leah cheering "You did it auntie! You, Papa, and Uncle Bobby all did it! We finally get to see Petri for more than two minutes!" "Baby, I think the kids want to have a drink with Petri today." Tynie guesses. "We can arrange that, you all sit back and follow my lead." Bobby re-claims. "Daddy, you didn't know this. The "catch" you gave Petri, covers my involvement. I want to be the one to cuss out that piss-poor bitchy ass motherfucker. Puttin' Petri through that shit!" Tynie admits.

"Dad, let her. I know what she's going for." Bobby notifies. "I do too, son. The media though, that's my division. Do you both understand?" TreMarion chides. "Completely." Bobby and Tynie agree together. Hearing a knock on the door, Cody gets up to answer it, finding Petri on the other side. "Come on in, man." Cody invites. Petri closes the door behind himself, but does not lock it, Cody nearly going to do that. "Not yet, sweets. We're holding this meeting in here. Papa's going to explain his part in this, and then Petri's handing me his phone. Petri's also going to tell me where his insurance guy's number is saved, then I'm getting Bobby's phone. You two, come take a seat." Tynie desists.

Nodding, Petri and Cody obey her, Bobby surrendering his phone as Petri cites "Speed-dial seven, Tynie." Taking both phones out of the room, Tynie calls her insurance guy, explaining the situation. "Yeah honey, this is NOT to make it to the media until such a point as we're re-opening Petri's at a new address. Got me?" Tynie threatens. Agreeing with her, the insurance guy offers "Just need the name of the man who covers Petri's now. I can take it from there." "On that note honey, hang on. I have to get on another phone." Tynie wavers, calling Petri's insurance guy from Petri's phone. "Text a different line your name and phone number. You'll be contacted as to why later." Tynie demands, giving Bobby's number right after. Vowing he will, Petri's insurance guy hangs up. Getting that information, Tynie relays it to Bobby's insurance guy. "Ohh that son of a whore. Listen Tynie, I'll need to speak to Petri as soon as possible. Verification purposes." The insurance guy affords. Rushing Bobby's phone to Petri, Tynie chimes "Consent verification required." Providing Tynie's consents, Petri silences. "Petri, you'll be expecting faxes at their residence. I'm sorry man, but to transfer your policy from that son of a whore you used to have to me, those are mandated." The insurance guy purports. "After Tynie reads those forms, I'll sign them! Sorry man, but I don't sign shit that you fax to these awesome guys without her at least reading the forms!" Petri exclaims. "That's entirely fair, man." The insurance guy retorts. Hanging up and handing Bobby's phone back to Tynie, Petri gives a sheepish smile.

"Trust me Petri, that's no problem. Especially with what I learned before the consents were required. Daddy, Honey, I cannot describe Petri's soon-to-be-former insurance guy in the proper fashion within two thousand feet of the kids, even with a lifetime of language pardons!" Tynie constitutes. "Damn!" Bobby and TreMarion gulp together. "Sadly guys, I can't either. I've learned things that… I didn't know before. Tynie, no, you guys are doing plenty for me right now." Petri vouches. "Ok, in that case: these two phones stay on my ass. Babe, I'm due to hit your fax machine in half an hour. Sorry, it was the best I could arrange." Tynie intends. "Papa, didn't you once say we kids have money, too? Can we help pay for Petri to get Petri's back?" Cody inquires. "Ohhh my God. Sweets, if I can call you that, no way. I will not take money from a child. You kids don't have to worry about that, really. Sweets, again if I can call you that since I heard it from Tynie, you did you kids' part when you let me into this house." Petri overrides. "You heard the good man; he won't take your money." TreMarion advises.

"Cutie, this calls for special toast. We don't have drinks yet, but it does!" Ty-Leah claims. "When all the papers are done, we will beautiful. You read my mind. Oh, and Petri, house rule: you don't leave for one hour after having anything with alcohol in it. Unless it's an absolute emergency." Tynie provisions. "I lived above that restaurant. My home's gone, too." Petri cries. "May Uncle Bobby not get mad at me for this. Petri, you stay here man. You don't need to be with no home." Junior proffers. "I'm not mad at you Junior, I was going to offer the exact same thing." Bobby concurs. "We have guest rooms on the second floor man! The best one's on the far left, and I can have it set up for you while you and I get those papers dealt with!" Tynie booms. "Correction. She's having that done right now. This meeting is on a break until I return." TreMarion overrules. "Petri, come here man." Tynie invites. Petri comes up on her, tears in his eyes. "Sit at the bar honey, and tell me if you can stomach Heineken. Then, tell me everything dude." Tynie mandates. "I love Heineken." Petri mumbles, causing Tynie to get two of those. Popping them open, Tynie repeats "Like I said, I gotta know everything, brother." Sipping his, Petri tells all, Tynie being repeatedly stunned.

"I barely had enough in my bank account to cover a lease re-new, Tynie. My insurance guy kept raising rates on me." Petri sobs. "You are going to eat, dammit. I'll see to that myself. I'll explain it to Bobby or Daddy later." Tynie contrives, whipping up something just for Petri. Calling Bobby's insurance guy while that cooked, Tynie imposes "Tell me for the love of a very drunken Christ you can help with another investigation dude. I have alarming news that you need to know." "Let me get your statement recorded, and I'm all over it." The insurance guy swears. "I'll do anything I have to for this! After all, I am calling you onto it on less than last minute notice!" Tynie vows. Setting up the recording from there, the insurance guy is just as alarmed as Tynie was, Tynie deposing all she'd heard. "I'm doing this as a volunteer advocate, as the victim is in no condition to testify. Any questions or concerns are to be relayed to me and not the victim!" Tynie closes. After that remark, the recording is stopped, Tynie taking a breath.

"I'm sorry Tynie, this will take me a few days." The insurance guy concerns. "Honey, take as long as you need. Long as my ass is updated, we're good If, for this, you get Bobby or my father when you call: ask to talk to me!" Tynie provides. Deeming that fair, the insurance guy hangs up, Tynie holstering Bobby's phone. As she handled that call, Petri took to watching the food, him admitting "You were busy covering my ass. You're letting me stay here; I'm going to contribute when I can."

Silently, TreMarion came into the kitchen, originally to get everyone drinks, and had caught Tynie's testimony to the insurance guy. "Tynie….. Did you mean for me to overhear that?" TreMarion ponders. "Yes, Daddy. Petri needs us." Tynie confirms. "Petri, go back to your beer man. You and Tynie both. I've got this." TreMarion orders. Tynie walks Petri back to the bar, explaining her father's sudden curt tone with them both. "I didn't even know you could update an ass!" Petri laughs. "You know what she meant though… right?" TreMarion questions, receiving a nod. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior all catch that, looking at Bobby. "Uncle Bobby… go find out what's wrong." Ty-Leah urges. "Petri, we need to take these into the living room. Trust me honey, it's OK." Tynie convinces. Following her, Petri sees the kids all huddled up on the couch, giving both Tynie and Petri a place to sit.

Bobby goes right up to his father in law, getting quite the stunning deposition as TreMarion extends the meal Tynie began to cover them all. "Son, Petri must have really concerned Tynie. She told the insurance guy to only speak to her about him, and she involved Christ getting drunk." TreMarion relives. "You know what, Dad? You're right. We should go out later to get everything we can for the house." Bobby alibies. "Petri, honey. My husband just made a condition to our deal. One that frankly, I agree with. You are NOT to live above your restaurant. Next door's cool, but not above. Not this time." Tynie translates. "Hey, you guys' conditions are really reasonable!" Petri acclaims.

"Now Petri, there are some house rules you need to know. They're really simple; I just need you to listen for a bit." Tynie forewarns, enumerating the house rules. Explaining them right in front of the kids, Tynie makes sure that everyone around her in that room totally understands. "Oh, and one more thing, Petri. I'm enlisting conditions to us helping you get your restaurant back. You are NOT using your personal vehicle for deliveries anymore. Matter of fact, you're not using the same staff, either. I don't know why, but something just came to me about them. I'm not sorry for saying this man. I'm serious, you need to clean slate your restaurant. Shit, I'll even help you have background checks run on new employees. Fuck that, I'll fund those my-damn-self! I can get my dad to go live and announce that shit real fast. Just say the word and it's done!" Tynie apprises. "No, not until we all eat. Then, I'll ask your Dad to go live. The rest, you have a deal on." Petri condemns. "Aunt Tynie, won't Petri's people… do something to get back at him for this?" Junior prods. "That's not your worry, honey. That shit is my turf. I hope Bobby and Daddy heard me say that!" Tynie denounces. "It's not your turf, Tynie. That's part of my being the one to deal with the media." TreMarion reneges.

Right then, Petri's phone goes off, Tynie fielding the call. "Yes, this is Tynie Goren; I am Petri's volunteer advocate for this situation. Anything you have to say to him, you can tell me. I bear the power and consent to field any calls that come across which are connected to the circumstances surrounding his restaurant." Tynie introduces. Handing Petri his phone, Tynie hears Petri consent "She does have the powers she speaks of. I will be appraised later." Returning his phone to Tynie, Petri sits back, as do the kids. Tynie gets quite the education, and it turns out Junior's worry wasn't too far off. "Officer, exactly how fast are you willing to have proof of that shit sent to my house? I need it, not only for my advocacy position, but for insurance purposes. See, my husband's fax machine is how the insurance purposes will be encountered. If you know what I mean." Tynie conceives. "Just need the address, and someone over 18 to answer the door." The officer recoils. "Yeah, that'll be me. Here's the address." Tynie rescinds, giving Bobby's address.

Learning the proof will be sent in an hour, Tynie hangs up. TreMarion and Bobby came into the room, laying out everyone's meal as Tynie sat back, her face urgently going as pale as paper. "I can't. Not in front of the kids. I don't bear express written consent. I have to answer the door in an hour and overtake Bobby's fax machine. That's all I can say right now." Tynie shortens. "She only asks for express written consent when….." Bobby begins. "Oh dear Christ!" TreMarion curses, catching what Bobby didn't say. "Kids, I won't allow your aunt to go into details around you. Not after what I just learned. I'm sorry." Petri apologizes. Facing Bobby and TreMarion, Petri inquires "I handled that right…. Didn't I?" "You handled it well, Petri. Relax." TreMarion sates.

From there, everyone eats, Tynie later getting up to answer the door. Going outside, she receives the proof, Tynie making haste of the exchange. Closing the front door, Tynie races back to Bobby's fax machine, receiving the papers from the insurance guy as well. By the time she's made it back to the others, Petri has the meal cleared from. "Petri honey, I need to see you in the kitchen." Tynie announces, her hands full of forms. Meeting with her, those forms are read and filled out, Tynie hurrying to fax them back. Also faxing what she got from the cops, Tynie calls the insurance guy, again explaining everything. "You've never done this for a business before, have you? You didn't have to request those papers from the investigating authorities, Tynie. I could have gotten them. Now, if you ever have to do this type of thing again… you know that." The insurance guy educates. "Ok man, thanks. You know who to contact about this shit and who not to." Tynie imposes. Accepting that, they both hang up, Tynie going back towards everyone else.

"Now, I have to go live. I have to announce some things." TreMarion recalls. "Daddy, you leave setting that shit up to me." Tynie directs, going for Petri's phone. Arranging for a telephone interview between TreMarion and the news caster, Tynie brings Petri's phone over to the family elder. "Daddy… it's show time." Tynie eludes, getting TreMarion to take that phone out of the room. "You guys are saving me, again. I…. I just can't believe it. You… you have kids to take care of… I…. Owe you." Petri stutters out. Sitting down, Tynie wraps Petri in her arms, debunking "The kids are fine honey. You don't owe us a fuckin' thing; just honor the rules of this house and the conditions of our deal. Aside from that, believe this, enjoy it. Ok?" "Ok…" Petri sighs, Tynie releasing him. Bobby's watching the kids, proud of his wife, and yet still concerned over Petri, all at the same time.

"Petri honey, as soon as my Dad's off that damn phone: We're going shopping. All of us, and I'm going to show you some things. All I ask is you trust me. For this trip though, the kids stick close to Bobby and my Dad. Tell me I don't have to explain why." Tynie plans. "No Tynie, I don't want you making special arrangements on account of me. You guys are already pulling enough together for me, just by your offer for my business and letting me stay here." Petri disapproves. "You misread that, man. Tynie's doing that so you know what we allow into this house and what we don't." Bobby intercedes. TreMarion comes into the room, counseling "She did the same thing when I moved in here, and I'm her Dad." "Ohh, ok." Petri sighs, Bobby then taking the kids to the restroom. "Petri, you are riding with me to the store. We're taking Bobby's SUV. Daddy, you're going to have Bobby ride with you and the kids. Trust me on this shit." Tynie plots. Bobby and the kids come back into the room, Ty-Leah inquiring "Uncle Bobby, are you adults sure Petri's ok?" "We're better than sure, sweetheart. We're certain." TreMarion intrudes.

Meeting up with Bobby and the children, Tynie kisses her husband passionately. TreMarion and Petri have watch over Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior, until that kiss ends. "Thank you for not stopping me on this babe." Tynie mutters, after the couple separates their lips. "Stop you? Babe, you had a wonderful idea. Dad and I are proud to go with you on this." Bobby rebuffs. "Wait. Bobby, do you mean to tell me… all this… was…." Petri trails off. "Originally, yes. Bobby and I overtook some of it, but that's to keep you and Tynie from getting fuckin' scammed." TreMarion confirms.

Just then, Tynie hears the all-too-familiar sound of a phone battery dying. "Guys, I love you. We have to get Petri situated sooner as opposed to later. With some of this shit at least." Tynie clarifies. On that word alone, they head out, taking TreMarion's and Bobby's freshly-replaced SUV's. Driving off to the store, Tynie's got Petri on her left, her family to her right, as they later head in. Guiding Petri to the section that deals with cellphones, Tynie does all the talking. Finding out Petri could get a better phone, at a better contract deal, Tynie commands "I read the shit before Petri signs a damn thing!"

Obeying her, in twenty-five minutes, Petri's phone is replaced, with everything saved to the old one transferred. From then, Tynie leads Petri around, explaining what's forbidden in her house, and why. Detailing "off-limits" areas for the kids, she also describes the reasons for those being restricted locations. "That is very reasonable. I don't have enough money to get all this, though. I barely have enough in my account at the bank to keep it open." Petri alludes. Hearing Petri's new phone go off, Tynie intercepts the call. Learning some things pertaining to Petri's bank account, Tynie mandates "Yeah, you tell him this shit… now!"

Handing over Petri's phone, Tynie stands at the ready to raise hell. Ten minutes later, Tynie and Petri meet up with the family. "I've got to keep what I'm buying separate." Petri panics, attempting to split off their purchases. Tynie reaches down, grabs Petri's hands, and denies "No dude, not after what I had to do to get you that information. You and Bobby just have a meeting when we get back to my place." "Babe, if it is what I think it is: free Petri's hands and flip Dad off. With both your hands." Bobby implicates. Inside two moves, TreMarion gets flipped off by his daughter, as Bobby instructed. "Petri, your meeting with my son in law just got moved. Converted really, into a meeting with me: Which does not happen until after all the red-tape with you-know-what, goes through." TreMarion refers. "Ok." Petri accepts, them all then going through the line.

Tynie leans in to Petri's left ear, whispering "First chance you get, tank my Daddy's SUV up. Premium. Oh, and buy Bobby two bottles of Glenlivet. As for me, a simple case of diet soda covers it. Nod if you agree with those terms." Petri nods. Exiting the store, Petri inquires "So TreMarion, how's your SUV on gas, man?" "Half a tank, so I'm good for today. We're not going out again after we get back to the house." TreMarion restores. Packing the SUV's, Petri disallows Tynie from doing any loading. "Bobby, I don't even know what a bottle of Glenlivet looks like. It'll take me a while…" Petri confesses. "Man, no. You do not deal with whatever my wife whispered to you until that red tape goes through. Then, you can have her show you what Glenlivet looks like. I saw my wife whispering to you, and caught you asking my father in law about his gas tank. That's when I made this decision." Bobby defies. Nodding, Petri goes to re-arrange the back of TreMarion's SUV, Petri disclosing "I wasn't sure the back hatch would close right with the way this was packed at first." "In Petri's defense, that is a sound worry to have." Tynie furthers. Getting the kids secured in TreMarion's SUV, Tynie goes right for the drivers' seat. Petri rides with Bobby, TreMarion taking shotgun seat.

Trying to defend Petri and drive at the same time, Tynie's stopped. "Honey, I knew. When you whispered at him like that in line, I knew what you were doing. It's alright." TreMarion situates. Arriving home, the kids are taken to the restroom by Tynie, the men unpacking the two SUV's. Leading Petri to the area where he'll be staying until red tape goes through, Bobby attests "Man, you've done… and been through enough today." "No. I'm contributing to this house somehow. Name your price, and I'll set in motion for it to be paid." Petri refuses. "My price, huh? Fine, you get situated and meet us downstairs in an hour. That's all I'm taking for right now, and my decision is final." Bobby names. Seeing he'd lose his ass in the debate, Petri nods, Bobby leaving the area.

With his wife having the kids on the couch now, Bobby comes downstairs. TreMarion's sitting opposite Tynie and the children, not saying a damn thing. The TV was left on through all of that, the family elder just now shutting it off. "Dad, we need to meet with Petri. He's seriously thinking he's in major debt with us. We've also got to find out what Tynie whispered to him in that store line." Bobby informs. "I told Petri that Daddy'd only take his gas tank getting filled with premium. I told Petri that you'd take two bottles of Glenlivet, and I'd be cool with a case of diet soda. I completely forgot to tell Petri all that shit was a one-time deal. Babe, he's really worried about contributing to this house. He's scared that we'll take back all our offers and leave him totally hangin'." Tynie reports. "You forgot that, but I'll cover it. Later." TreMarion affords.

Seated with the kids, Tynie looks around the room, apologizing "I'm sorry I took charge on that, Daddy. I'm sorry I leapt to the front lines that time, baby. I had to, Petri was in a panic, and I had to stop that." "Hey, you've covered all the ground for this that you're going to. That's right babe, aside from the insurance guy dealing with you on this: your part is done." Bobby disproves. "Oh, about that. Tynie, you won't be expecting as many calls as you originally thought. Yeah, I set in motion for everyone who's ever fucked with Petri to lose their shit. When I went live on the news. That's why I didn't allow you to intercept a call when my phone went off on our way back here. Yeah, Tynie, you'll only be called when it comes to red tape on that shit. Aside from that, all we do is: Keep our deals with Petri." TreMarion reconsiders. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior all suddenly gaze at Tynie, whose now trying not to cry from the shock.

"Fuck it, we celebrate. Together, soon as Petri comes back down here. We've done, been through, and set enough in motion for one fuckin' day." Tynie adjourns. "Dad, Tynie's got a point." Bobby compels. "Yeah, she does. Now, I have to have a man-to-man with Petri. Excuse me." TreMarion self-recuses, exiting the room. Heading off to have his man-to-man chat with Petri, TreMarion doesn't say another thing. "Kids, that's not all I did. Cody, when you asked Papa about your money helping Petri, you actually broke his heart. He doesn't have what we do, a family, and when he heard you ask that… he tried not to cry in front of you. I wasn't supposed to say anything, so don't go around quoting me." Tynie administers. "Babe, hold it. You mean to tell me?" Bobby poses. "Yeah babe, he has nobody. His customer base, and us, are it." Tynie re-establishes. "Uncle Bobby, Petri doesn't get it. We kids wanna help him, just like you adults are." Cody justifies. "You are helping him, son. In more ways than you know right now. I'm not allowing your aunt to go into any more details than she already has." Bobby denotes. Cody nods, Ty-Leah and Junior repeating that reaction.

In Petri's guest room, a meeting transpires, TreMarion learning the same thing the family just did. "I know Cody, though. He wants to help you, just as we adults are. He doesn't understand the concept of having nobody. He's had us for a while now, and I imagine Bobby's covering that as we speak. Now, to deal with what my daughter told you in that store line…" TreMarion considers, explaining that Tynie intended for Petri to do as she said as a "One time thing." "Ok, but not until the red tape clears." Petri conditions. Discussing things from there, TreMarion soon after leads Petri down towards the others.

"TreMarion told me that it's alright for me to make a meal for us. I'm going to do that right now. TreMarion's going to relax with you guys." Petri declares, heading right for the kitchen. "Hold it right there, Petri. You don't have to be so damn formal around us. All you have to say when you're doing something like that is "I've got this covered." That's it, honey. Oh, and don't be surprised if you have back-up." Tynie disagrees. "Matter of fact, expect it." Bobby adds, going to kiss his wife's cheek and follow Petri's trail.

Tynie's again left with the kids, but this time, she has TreMarion helping her watch them. Bobby and Petri are working in the kitchen now, making everyone's next meal. "I can't thank you guys enough…" Petri undertones. "You don't have to keep thanking us, man." Bobby declares. Nodding together, the two men bring over everything they've made, laying it to the coffee table. Taking seats near everyone else in the house, Bobby and Petri join them in gathering shares. Cody sets his down, gets off the couch, and walks right up on Petri. "Welcome to the family, Petri." Cody toasts, having his drink in hand. "Salud." Tynie gasps, causing everyone else around her to raise their drink. Returning to his seat before anyone takes a sip, Cody sees tears lining Petri's eyes.

"Ohh man… I made him cry." Cody grumbles. "No sweets, it's alright. Petri's just stunned that you said that. He's happy, and above all: he's safe." Tynie defers. Enjoying the drinks and meal from there, Petri walks up on Cody, kneeling before the child. "Listen to your aunt on this one." Petri requests. Cody nods, and then Tynie aids Petri in clean-up, already having taken her diabetic pill. "Petri, Cody found out… you know what I mean. He's just a kid, he didn't mean to hurt or offend you." Tynie defends. "I'm not offended, honey. I'm not hurt, either. More like, I'm still in shock." Petri unveils. Hugging him, Tynie assents "That'll blow over man. We've got you." Releasing Petri, those two finish with clean-up, and retreat towards the couch.

Reclaiming their seats, Tynie and Petri share a knowing look, Bobby and the others left clueless. "Bobby, TreMarion. I just came out of a meeting with Tynie. She wants us to defer everything until those papers go through. The red tape, I mean. She says it has to happen that way because of some "funky last minute favor" she asked Bobby's insurance guy earlier today. I hope you guys are alright with that." Petri re-states. "I know the one. She's right, we do have to wait that out. It's no problem." TreMarion reviews. "Yeah, it's good with me." Bobby consents. "Petri, us kids are worried. You really gonna be ok tonight?" Ty-Leah inquires. "I'll be better than just ok, sweetheart. You don't have to worry like you've been. Your Papa, Aunt and Uncle have done great things for me…. already." Petri soothes. "Hey, what's our part in this anyhow?" Junior asks. "Hug him." Tynie dares, pointing right at Petri. In moments, all three kids hop off the couch, Petri getting hugged all around. Freeing Petri, the kids go back to their seats. Standing up, Petri honors "Thanks guys, for everything. I'll see you all later." With a wave, Petri leaves the area, heading off to the guest room he's been allowed to use.

Holding her head in her hands, Tynie shakes her head, venting "I cannot believe he's been through so much. He saw us all through shit I won't repeat, and only a couple times did he say he had problems. Poor guy, he thought he couldn't just ask to speak to one of us. To release what's on his mind. If it hadn't been for Daddy catching the news, we may not know of all this shit. That's why, Daddy and Bobby. That's why I've been so damn intense when it comes to Petri's ordeals. I never once meant for the kids to worry, or feel they had to help with this, you know what I mean."

"That's why, sweetheart. That's why Dad relegated you to only dealing with the insurance guy when he calls. Dad knew, as I did. Honey, you've done your part, once that's over with. Honestly. I know you're concerned over Petri and the kids, and I love you for it. Here's the thing, you've taken all the charge you're bound to, over these situations." Bobby remarks, moving to hold his wife. "Bobby's absolutely right, Tynie. He and I have the difference covered." TreMarion promotes. "Can today please be over?" Tynie begs, under her breath. "Yes, Aunt Tynie. Today's over. You said it yourself; we've gotten a lot done, and more set in motions." Ty-Leah relays. "Yeah, really!" Junior and Cody cheer together. "Babe, I think you just got your answer." Bobby infers, still holding his wife.

Nodding as she tapped his shoulders, Tynie's freed of Bobby's embrace, everyone downstairs now getting the kids ready to end the day. Tucking them in, Tynie's surprised when Ty-Leah murmurs "Aunt Tynie, take care of Petri like you do us." "We will, angel. You sleep. We adults got this." Tynie assures. Going to Cody and Junior's beds, Tynie's again stunned, Cody tiredly requesting "Aunt Tynie, tell Petri we like him, will ya?" "Yeah Aunt Tynie, tell Petri we really do have him covered." Junior yearns. "Honies, that's a chat with Petri for tomorrow. You've got it." Tynie oaths. Three little heads nod, and then the kids doze off, the adults quietly exiting that room.

Closing the door, Tynie looks at TreMarion, and considers "I totally tossed you and Bobby under the fuckin' bus. When I got the balls rolling for Petri, I mean. I really should have held a negotiation with you first. I'm sorry." "You didn't toss us under any buses, honey. You didn't have to negotiate a fuckin' thing, either. You went with your heart and your gut, that's all. You did great things for Petri. Now, it's me and Bobby's turn. You know your position in this and why." TreMarion debates. "Baby, Dad's right. We've got this, just like you just vowed to the kids." Bobby reaffirms. Exhaling a long breath, Tynie nods, the adults then exchanging hugs and love.

By the time that's done, Petri's in the shower, ending his own day. Relieved at the turnout, Petri later situates his endtable with his phone placed on the charger. Going to bed after that, Petri sleeps wearing a big-and-relaxed smile. TreMarion, Tynie, and Bobby on the other hand, have dispersed. Heading back to their room, Tynie still feels really guilty for "throwing Bobby and TreMarion under the fuckin' bus." TreMarion showers, charges his phone, and goes to bed, grateful for how well today went for them all.

Escorting his wife to the bed's edge, Bobby doubles back to close the master bedroom door. "You meant that, back there. When you said you threw me and Dad under the bus, and should have negotiated with us about helping Petri. Babe, listen to me. You did absolutely no wrong. I found out earlier that how you got this all started actually saved Petri's life. Dad told me, and I wasn't supposed to mention it anywhere near the kids. Now, we're going to keep our word to Petri, but that does not happen until you're called back and papers go through." Bobby notices. Re-approaching his wife, Bobby sees Tynie's jaw hit the damn floor. Holding her, Bobby continues "Yeah babe, I meant that. Dad found out that Petri had no one, just like you said. If it weren't for you getting certain balls rolling, we'd be attending Petri's funeral. He was contemplating suicide after all that happened, that's how alone he was." "My God!" Tynie squeaks. Letting her calm down in his arms, Bobby nearly goes on, but Tynie detests "I'm asking to have those conversations shelved. We can't really do shit else until those forms and those calls to me go through anyhow."

"You're right babe. Now, is there anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to do?" Bobby questions. "Yeah. Thank you and Daddy. I don't know how to thank Daddy… not this time." Tynie cites. "You leave that to me." Bobby softly asserts. Tynie nods, then looks up, before replying "To answer your other question, I want to thank you. For literally, and absolutely, everything. I want to do that, however you see fit." She's still in his arms, Bobby releasing the embrace for a few moments. Moving back from the beds' edge, Tynie witnesses her spouse charge their phone and lay her pill bottle beside it. Laid back, Tynie looks Bobby over, not saying anything.

Resting on his side, Bobby watches over his wife, whom rises to kiss him passionately again. Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, the kiss undisturbed, Tynie pulls him atop her. Enjoying every second of this affection, as it ends, the couple's laid out as Tynie had them when Bobby's neck was draped under her arms. Looking into each other's eyes, love and arousal blaze. Soon as Tynie's arms move from around his neck, Bobby arises, disrobing. Following his every move, Tynie checks out her husband. Again laying out against the bed, Tynie sprawls out invitingly. Thinking at first that Bobby'd leap into making love with her, Tynie's hunch is disproven when he hovers and kisses her from clavicle to clit. Writhing in want, Tynie mewls, Bobby taking her hip into his hand. Thrusting himself in, Bobby begins what will be a wildly intimate and passionate night for the couple. Adoring every single moment of it all, Tynie and Bobby do not succumb to slumber until it nears dawn. Their love and devotion mutually softly sworn, Tynie sleeps with her head over Bobby's heartbeat, him using the actual pillows.

* * *

><p>Today didn't start out very well for Tynie at all, Bobby learning the depth of her frustrations regarding the property. A chain started in their day once the garage got rebuilt, one that actually wound up saving a life. Petri's life to be precise, and that stemmed from him having nobody else. One electrical fire, several calls made, and a phone-based appearance on the news set in motion for Petri to reclaim his own.<p>

Thing is, when Petri re-opens his restaurant, he won't be alone. Tynie, Bobby, TreMarion, and in their own right: the kids, will all be a part of it. After the fire, Petri had nobody and nothing, or so he thought. The moment after Bobby learned TreMarion heard of all that on the news, Tynie jumped.

The way she jumped though, stunned Petri, and left Tynie feeling she tossed her father and husband both under the bus. Now, between getting Petri ready to re-open his restaurant, dealing in the red tape and concurrent phone calls, Bobby and TreMarion must prove Tynie wrong. Tynie and Bobby's house is a temporary home to one more person now: Petri. Truthfully, in the hearts and minds of everyone from little Junior to Tynie herself, that's the right thing to do. TreMarion and the kids have a permanent residence in Tynie's house these days, and that's just fine by her and Bobby.

Once Petri's is appropriately re-established, the kids will begin their schooling. TreMarion didn't declare that decision today, Petri's statements in their man-to-man chat caused the family elder not to. Bobby and Tynie will learn that come morning, and Tynie's latest promise to the kids will also be upheld then. What the family doesn't yet know is, Petri's absolutely adamant about one thing:

Showing his Gratitude…


	256. Ch 256

Title: "Sainty"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The next day, Petri awakens with a new purpose, being the first one up in the entire house. Quietly making his way down the stairs, Petri sees there's some cleaning needing done. Of his own volition, attempting not to wake anyone else, Petri takes to handling that. Halfway through the kitchen work, Petri notices that there's grime in the dishwasher, pouring some special solvent into the soap dispenser and running it. Dishes stacked in the sink, that stack getting high, Petri mutters "I'm gonna be in here a while."

Stumbling from his bed, TreMarion hears noises coming from the kitchen, running up on the scene. "Oh shit!" Petri shrieks, when the family elder shows before him. "Sorry man, I didn't know I wasn't the only early riser in this house. You take on what you've gotten started, I'll cover another area. We'll converge in the middle." TreMarion offers. Nodding quickly, Petri returns to work, TreMarion advising "Tynie and Bobby do not allow anyone to clean out their oven if one of them is not in this wing of the house. Prevention of endangerment protocol." "Understandable." Petri quips, not stopping his cleaning. By the time the dishes are caught up, Petri's got half the kitchen cleaned, to restaurant standards. "Hold it right there." TreMarion orders, noticing that. "Petri, you do not work that hard in this house. All we ask is if you clean, you get it decent. No restaurant standards, no military grade cleaning. None of that. I know you didn't know, but you do now." TreMarion rescinds.

"Ok." Petri sighs, the two then taking on the rest of the cleaning in that wing. Once they're done, TreMarion goes to check on the kids, Petri opting to make coffee. "Oooh, this doesn't sound good." Petri worries, upon arriving at the coffee maker and cappuccino machine. Running vinegar through both twice, Petri hopes those appliances will run more properly. Electing to go ahead and run straight water through both appliances before actually making coffee, Petri's greeted by a half-awake Tynie. Bobby at her side, they take seats at the kitchen bar, watching Petri. "Dude, you're in with us, not our servant." Tynie grumbles. "Tynie, you don't understand. I didn't like how the coffee maker and cappuccino machine sounded when I tried to run them. I've cleared out some serious gunk by running vinegar and water through them. I didn't want you two shelling out for replacements unless it was entirely needed." Petri self-defends, then explaining what else he covered. "I can verify everything he just told you. Apparently I'm not the only early riser in this house." TreMarion booms, having the kids with him now. Walking them to the couch, TreMarion silences, Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior still groggy. Taking their seats, that small group kicks back. "Well, all that shit is fine and good, but that does not mean you slave over our breakfast, Petri. That, is my and Bobby's turf, you've already tackled enough for us for a bit, dude." Tynie reprimands. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie overtakes the kitchen, Bobby following her. Taking a seat at the kitchen bar, Petri looks at the pair, confused.

"Honey, we're not upset with you. Entirely the opposite, we don't like it when people we care about try to be our servants. I've even gotten the same scolding I'm giving you on that one. That's why Daddy barked at you about keeping my house to restaurant cleaning standards. That's why Bobby and I are overtaking making breakfast right now, Petri. You really have done plenty at the moment. Besides, it's not entirely safe to cook alone if you can have back-up anyway. You can contribute to this house, we won't object. If we do object to your contributing to this house, it's likely a safety concern or a format change recommendation." Tynie discloses. "So I'm good, and you'll only recommend different ways for me to contribute?" Petri asks. "Exactly." Tynie slurs, smiling.

Preparing breakfast from there, Tynie and Bobby discover that Petri made the coffee maker run much better. Settling everything to the kitchen bar, Tynie goes right up on Petri and hugs him. "What was that for?" Petri wonders. "You sneaky wonderful brother, you just spared Bobby twelve hundred dollars in kitchen appliance costs!" Tynie celebrates. "1200 bucks?! Bobby, if we go out, I'm showing you where I got all my appliances. I can get you something much better than what you have now for that cost! No offense!" Petri frantically proposes. "Later man. We eat first." Bobby replies. Petri's exclamation caused TreMarion to jolt, and the kids to come running. "Angels, it's ok. Petri was stunned at what Bobby paid for some stuff, that's all. He didn't mean to startle you." Tynie situates. TreMarion comes up on them, Bobby vouching "Dad, Tynie told the kids the truth. Evidently, Petri insists on showing us a better place to get home appliances today. I mean, if you don't object."

"After breakfast is cleaned up, we will. Excellent call, Petri." TreMarion acclaims, them all then getting their shares. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but what I did to the dishwasher, coffee maker, and cappuccino machine is a temporary fix. I don't want it relied on past today." Petri cautions. "It won't be. Here's how we work this. Daddy, you me and the kids follow Bobby and Petri. Petri, you show us what you know about home appliances, but do not overtake delivery arrangements. That's Bobby's department." Tynie plans.

"That's all well and good Tynie, but I failed to inform you and Bobby of something yesterday. When Petri is back on his feet, we're starting the homeschooling of the kids. I will not begin that a moment sooner, nor will I consent for you or Bobby to." TreMarion relents. "That's fine, but you can pretty much expect the kids to want to learn some stuff from Petri at some point." Tynie falters. "Uhh auntie, we are going to learn from Petri. Today, when we go home depliance shopping." Ty-Leah counters. "Home appliance, sweetie." Tynie softly corrects. Ty-Leah nods, and then they all eat. After breakfast, Petri's stopped again, this time by TreMarion. Tynie and the family elder handle clean-up, as Petri approaches them. "Do either of you know what the hell a ride or die is? I just got a very interesting phone call." Petri inquires. "Hand that damn phone over, man. Then, go with my Daddy and Bobby to get the kids ready." Tynie requires. Complying, Tynie's soon left alone to resolve the issue Petri had with the phone call.

Getting everything situated in moments, Tynie stipulates "I understand you were given this number by an alleged friend. Honey, he was trying to ditch you, this is a business line. I know you didn't know, but you do now. Relax; I'll explain this to the business proprietor in a few minutes." Hanging up, Tynie looks Petri dead in the eyes, her guessing "You overheard me." "The tail end of it, yeah. Thanks." Petri honors, receiving his phone back. "Aunt Tynie, what's a ride or die anyhow?" Cody queries. "Ok, ride or die is a street term. It means, you have someone you trust with your life. Someone who would never betray you, never deceive you, and they're not blood or family. I learned that in the call, poor girl was given Petri's number by some asshole claiming he's a ride or die. I had to break her heart and piss her off at the same time, but when she learned she called a business: I got apologized to so many times even God lost count." Tynie answers. "Ohhh ok!" Cody purrs.

"By the way Petri, if Tynie hears a phone call is "very interesting" you can expect us to be kicked out of the room while she handles it. That's a code for shit's gone damn-near-dangerously live. You didn't know that, until now." TreMarion informs. "Aunt Tynie, can a ride or die be blood or family, or is that wrong?" Ty-Leah ponders. "Not according to the way that street term was explained to me. Ty-Leah, most everyone within the sound of my voice and sight of my face will always love you, never betray you, and never deceive you. I'm not claiming that on Petri because I know that Daddy wants Petri to prove that himself." Tynie declines. "Hang around Aunt Tynie and learn stuff!" Junior dubs. Tynie laughs, Bobby and TreMarion smiling as Petri signifies "Truth from the mouth of a child. Oh and TreMarion, I'd not have this handled any other way than what Tynie told the kids just now."

Right when TreMarion was going to commend that decision, Petri's phone goes off again, the girl calling back to apologize "Sir, I learned this line was a business line. I believe you were told where I got it from. I wanted to directly apologize to the proprietor of the business for this line, and if I could, advise that person. To change their number as soon as possible so this type of shit doesn't happen again." "It's forgiven, honey. Yes, I was told. I'll act on that advice." Petri calms, the call mutually ending.

"I've got to get my number changed today. The poor girl Tynie referenced just told me to, saying it'll prevent this type of call from happening." Petri rephrases. "Do that before we so much as think about going home appliance shopping. Call the phone company and claim phone harassment. Technically it's not a lie." TreMarion directs, Petri urgently obeying. Soon being the first to receive Petri's new number, the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family immediately program it to their phones. "Babe, in light of…" Tynie starts. "Way ahead of you, beautiful. Relax." Bobby finishes, both sharing a knowing smile. Departing the house on that note, again two SUV's are taken after Bobby locks up.

Divulging what she nearly said in front of Petri, Tynie stops. "We get Petri set up to re-open his restaurant first, sugar. Trust me, doing it the way you intend would lead to far too much being made a matter of public record for Petri's safety. Or any of ours for that matter, honestly." Bobby determines. "Oh my God…you're right!" Tynie realizes. Following TreMarion's SUV to a store the family didn't even know existed, Bobby soothes "It's ok honey."

After they park and exit the SUV's, Petri not only gets them inside, he declares "They're my family. I believe my restauranteur's discount covers relatives. If it does, they have my full blessing to use it!" "Dude…" Tynie slurs. Putting his hand on her shoulder, Bobby leans over and whispers "Let it happen, I know exactly what he's doing." Tynie nods, conceding to Bobby's wishes, the family and Petri all then go on with their shopping. Soon, Tynie sees home appliances meant for a kitchen that are absolutely stunning, and then notices they're half as costly as the ones she and Bobby now have. "Petri, it's official, you're a fuckin saint!" Tynie exclaims. "Eh, no sweat." Petri refers, watching her pine over what ones to get. Leaning over to speak with Bobby as Tynie continued to silently debate kitchen appliance purchases, Petri inquires "Not to be too terribly nosy, but how much did you two pay for the living room furnishings you have now?" "Four grand." Bobby claims. "Tynie, I just got some new word. I've got to show you guys how I furnish a house. I know TreMarion may object to this offer, but my motives are: to show you and Bobby that you two were highway robbed when you most recently re-furnished your house!" Petri resolves.

"Care to explain that little move, Petri?" TreMarion dares, the kids intently listening. Petri does, and what he says actually impresses TreMarion. "I mean, not only that, but the stores Bobby and Tynie went to are going under. Tax evasion on the part of the corporate owners is forcing bankruptcy and federal prison time for those bastards. Yeah, I woke up very early and caught the before-dawn news. That's why the remotes weren't where whoever put them last night." Petri discloses. "Bobby, that was code. Get everything Tynie wants set for delivery, for tonight. We've got a hell of a lot of shopping to do." TreMarion commands. Tynie freezes in shock, Bobby obeying the family elder at once, the kids watching it all happen. "I-I say it again, Petri. You're a fuckin' saint!" Tynie stutters. Only needing the restauranteur's member card to confirm the delivery arrangements, a manager soon deals straight with Petri.

"By the way, what you overheard about your competition is true. Get the word out." Petri requisitions. "Soon as I put this delivery order through, I will." The manager confirms, leaving the scene. As they exit the store, Petri is called, but the call's for Bobby. Handing over his phone, Petri stands beside Bobby as it's learned the delivery will happen this evening. Hanging up after Bobby arranges for the confirmation calls to go to his phone, Bobby returns Petri's phone. After that, they all reload the SUV's and head on, only diverting for the kids to get a restroom trip. Travelling on, Petri shows TreMarion a whole new plaza, one that can handle everything this side of drivers' licenses. Following the pattern that was established at their most recent shopping trip, the family's only out for another hour and a half. Deliveries set for this evening, again, they all once more reload the SUV's, but this time to head for Tynie's.

"Babe, I love you, but my gut says to overrule you. Petri's bent over backwards for us; the man needs a retirement fund. The man needs a fiscal lifeline for his restaurant, a trust fund expressly for it. He needs it soon, because he just put his ass on the line for this entire family!" Tynie deposes. "I knew you'd say that, and so did Petri. He objects to that being done before his restaurant doors re-open. He won't budge on that, honey. I lost my ass in the debate, got my ass handed to me, honestly." Bobby reveals. "But, he-" Tynie starts. "Dad tried too, sweetheart. He got the same result I did. I know it bothers you, since Petri lost so much yesterday. However, I know that Petri's trying to contribute to our house, in ways he knew we'd most likely accept." Bobby interrupts. "He's a saint, and a stubborn little shit." Tynie chortles. "Yeah, he said the same thing about you." Bobby recalls. "No way! Really?!" Tynie squeals. "Yes, really." Bobby concurs. "Alright, Petri wants those after he re-opens his restaurant. We can rig that." Tynie concedes.

Arriving back at Tynie's, the family and Petri all flow out of the SUV's, and head inside. "Petri, honey. A word." Tynie requests. Pulling Petri over, Tynie details "You're not in any trouble, but I found some things out. There's going to be a few bank trips made around the time you re-open your restaurant. Bobby and I are insisting on those, and in fact: you're going with me to the bank. I know how to work it from there, and I already have Bobby's consent. Honey, remember I said you're not doing deliveries out of your personal vehicle? Yeah, Bobby's getting you a car for your restaurant. That's why it's gonna be you and me at the bank. Sweetheart, I don't know if you're going to be offended by this or not. I can't exactly shove a whole shit ton of money into your restaurant and retirement trusts. The max I can pull off for both would be: ten million, total combined effort. Please understand."

"You don't have to shove any money into any trusts for me Tynie. Not after the call I got, on TreMarion's line, from your insurance guy's investigative team on our way back here. All you have to do is: show me how the hell to set up trust funds. That's it. Oh, and I'm expecting a courier here in three hours." Petri recants. "OK, house rule on that shit. When you encounter that courier, my ass gets pulled over. Then, should you be the one to deal with a courier, you surrender custody of whatever it is the courier brought you. I secure it in Bobby's safe, and you tell him why, at the same time. We get that shit resolved another day. I cannot give the security codes out to Bobby's safe, that's why the rule is the way it is." Tynie explains. "Hey, I'm good with that." Petri understands. On that word, the two head on in the direction of everyone else in the house.

The kids overheard Bobby get told by TreMarion about that same phone call, and they're now rushing Tynie and Petri. "Auntie and Sainty!" Ty-Leah cheers, Junior and Cody repeating her. "You have a new nickname, dude." Tynie giggles. "I like it actually." Petri beams. Taking the kids to the couch, Tynie notifies "Babe, in about three hours, I'll need access to your safe. Petri's been appraised as to why." "Told you she'd have that covered, son." TreMarion imposes. Bobby smiles, heading right for the fridge, before he and TreMarion gather drinks. Not keeping that appliance open long, TreMarion leads the way back towards the others.

Right as those drinks get distributed, there's a knock at the door, Tynie arising to answer it. "I'm his advocate, I can take those." Tynie snarls, signing for the envelopes for Petri, before taking them from the courier. Shutting, but not yet locking, the door, Tynie declares "I'll be back, got a safe run to make." Not being separated from the family long, Tynie's back in the living room, Petri holding her drink. "Sorry, I just have this aversion about drinks getting left unattended. Especially drinks that may have alcohol in them in close proximity to kids." Petri rationalizes.

"I'm not mad about that, man. It's rare someone has the heart to admit that type of thing." Tynie accredits, taking her drink. "Uncle Bobby, what's an aversion?" Cody wonders. "That means something's not liked, or not liked to be done. Basically Petri just admitted to you kids that when it comes to the drinks we adults have: you're not going to be allowed to touch them. I know he didn't know that was already a house rule, but I do appreciate him being man enough to admit he'd stop it just the same." Bobby addresses. "Petri, remember the case-by-case basis I told you about? Yeah, Bobby just proved it." TreMarion recollects. Sharing a nod, TreMarion and Petri sit back.

Junior looks right at Tynie, admitting "Ok auntie, we kids misspoke. We thought we'd only learn how Sainty furnishes a house. We didn't know we'd learn from him beyond that." "That, was another case-by-case basis, honey. Meaning, Petri will teach you stuff when he feels it's right. The worst that can happen is: Petri learns later that the lesson he taught wasn't timed right." Tynie ascertains. "That's fair!" Petri and the kids all claim together. Bobby and TreMarion share a look, Bobby proclaiming "Dad, you were right. When you said Petri's a hit with the kids." Sipping their drinks, Tynie confesses "Babe, I forgot to tell you. I sort of tethered you into new turf, and that turf is, obtaining Petri's restaurant delivery vehicle. You and Petri are to confer after that is purchased, if you get my point." "Uhh Bobby, try before." Petri objects. "Fair enough man. Babe, you tethered me into nothing. I was going to cover that anyhow." Bobby relegates.

Concluding their drinks, while Tynie takes the kids to the restroom, Bobby intercepts a delivery truck. This one's for the kitchen furnishings, TreMarion dealing with the one for the rest of the home furnishings. Petri hustles to clear off bedding, only to get stopped by Bobby, whom proffers "We can replace that all after these guys leave man. You don't have to rush around that way." Deeply breathing, Petri nods, and takes a place at the kitchen bar. Seeing the deliverers of the kitchen appliances out, Bobby also witnesses something impressive. While heading to back TreMarion up, as Tynie brings the kids to the kitchen table, Bobby sees the home-furnishing delivery crew switches out bedding with every bed set up. Leading them to the master bedroom, that trend upholds, Bobby later escorting them off the property. Securing the home, Bobby brags "Petri, my wife was right. You really are a fuckin' saint!" "Yay Sainty!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior cheer, clapping alongside that.

"I'm going to have to get used to being called Sainty…" Petri chuckles. That line causes the kids applause to get louder, Bobby and TreMarion converging on Tynie. As the kids' applause dies down, Tynie releases "Petri, I secured the envelopes you were expecting, without checking them. I did that on purpose, and that purpose was: due to the fact we were expecting delivery people in such short succession after you got those envelopes. I'm not going to allow anyone other than you to open those, and I very strongly advise you request Bobby retrieve them before we go any damn further." "You mind, Bobby?" Petri evades. "Not at all, I'll be right back." Bobby promises, kissing his wife's cheek before leaving the area. "Papa, what's it mean for something to be in successing?" Cody inquires.

"In succession, that means we were expecting people back-to-back. There wasn't time for your aunt to have Petri check those envelopes before those delivery guys got here. In this case, I mean." TreMarion reports. "Other than in this case, kids, something being in succession basically means back-to-back without a break." Petri adds. "You are really good with them, Petri." Tynie marvels. "You expect anything less from Sainty… really Aunt Tynie?!" Ty-Leah jests. "I deserved that one." Tynie giggles. "Not meaning to interrupt, but I have envelopes for Petri to examine. Man, take those to the kitchen bar." Bobby intrudes, serving Petri the envelopes. Complying with Bobby's wishes, Petri opens the envelopes after crossing the kitchen, becoming immediately stunned.

"Pardon my language but HO-LY SHIT!" Petri shrieks. Tynie leaps to her feet, running up on Petri, she worries "What is it man?!" "Look for yourself." Petri challenges, waving a hand over the contents of those envelopes. "Uhhh babe, check this shit out!" Tynie freaks. Bobby hustles up to his wife's side, seeing what Tynie and Petri just did moments ago. "Man, these go right back into my safe. You'll get them back when we start getting you ready to re-open your restaurant or whatever you want to do. We're not forcing you to re-open your restaurant, but we are requiring you think it over for a couple days at least." Bobby admonishes, taking the envelopes and their proceeds back to his safe.

"Papa… go find out what just hit." Junior urges. "TreMarion, please stay right where you are. This is not something I find fit in saying more than one time. I'm waiting for Bobby to get back in here, and then I'll explain everything." Petri desires. "Daddy, I love you. Follow Petri's lead on this." Tynie encourages. Bobby's not gone for too terribly long, returning a few minutes later. "Ok, now that I have you all here, and the house is locked up, I can explain. I just received envelopes with a sheerly amazing amount of money in them. I didn't see the proceeds of an investigation Tynie got started on my name coming through so fast, nor did I expect them to be so massive. Basically, I have a decision to make. I can have you all help me re-open Petri's, or after 20years in the restaurant business, I can retire. Either way, I'll live very comfortably, which is not something I've known before. Whatever decision I make, I know one thing's for absolute certain: you all are going to get something special. Not just as a group, but individually. To re-state one of Bobby's lines, this is a debate where you adults will lose your asses. No disrespect intended." Petri dedicates.

Upon hearing that, Tynie's jaw isn't the only one to drop; the kids' jaws do too, Bobby and TreMarion staring at Petri. "By the way, no disrespect was taken." TreMarion diverts. "Don't make any choices right now, man. Let me know what your decision is in a day or two." Bobby reclaims. "Hey, Uncle Bobby, what if Sainty chooses to celebrate somehow today?!" Junior poses. Tynie briefly laughs at that, TreMarion joining her. "Ok Bobby, how did your nephew know what I was going to choose?" Petri kids. "Because if brother was you Sainty, then brother'd choose to celebrate today!" Ty-Leah presumes. "I think that was your answer, man." Bobby guesses. Cody smiles at Ty-Leah, intending "Yeah, today's been a good one."

Standing around the kids, the adults all nod as the laughs die down, Petri witnessing Tynie and Bobby taking seats by the children. TreMarion and Petri are left to make a celebratory meal, the family elder learning a few things in that process. "I know what just crossed your mind, auntie. Sainty already said no, Papa tried it." Ty-Leah precludes. "You want Sainty happy, don't you auntie?" Cody enquires. To those questions, Tynie obliges "Of course I do, honey. I should have guessed Petri'd cut me, Bobby and Papa off at the pass. I mean, after everything we've already done for him." "Cut off at the pass? Auntie, you're not driving!" Junior retorts. "She means, she knew Petri'd say no to us adults doing much more for him than we already have." Bobby clarifies. Smiling at Bobby, the kids simultaneously reminisce "Oh yeahhh, aunt Tynie's weird with words." "That's true, but I love you kids." Tynie chortles. "We love you, too Auntie!" The kids return at the same time.

Cooking for the family, TreMarion provides "Petri, so you're not up before dawn for the news again, if there's anything you want to check out: I can get you access to Tynie's laptop." "Daddy, you just did. Petri, honey, we don't want you up before the crack of dawn all the time. Just if shit goes live, and that's all." Tynie assents. "You all are incredibly reasonable." Petri revels. "Sainty, you've been good to us. We're flipping tables!" Ty-Leah attempts. "She means: You've been good to us, man. We're only giving you what you've given us on that regard." TreMarion translates. "Ok, where'd you sweeties learn the phrase flipping tables?" Petri ponders. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior claim at the same time "Aunt Tynie."

"Hey kids, it's wonderful you learn from me, but I must apologize. I really don't mean for how I phrase things to confuse you. I also think it's adorable that you kids try to use my terms. I'll try to keep the terms I use to those that Daddy thinks are alright for you to repeat." Tynie allocutes. "I've not yet taken issue with how you word things around the children, Tynie. I will personally address you when that changes." TreMarion overrides. "Now that's done, we go back to celebrating! Sainty d'serves it!" Ty-Leah frumps. "Sweetheart, I'm not the only one who does. We all do, but you're right on one thing. Today, the seriousness is done." Petri disagrees. "Ok Sainty!" Ty-Leah teases, Cody and Junior clapping."Petri, that was your consensus." Tynie notifies, smiling.

Turning back to finish making their meal, Petri mumbles "I just don't know any place that could help Bobby and Tynie get a better deal on their Jacuzzis. That may take me a while to figure out." "We've got a crew for that, Petri. After this meal, you've contributed enough to this household for one damn day. Just abide by house rules and our requests as best you can, and let Bobby know your verdict about retirement in a couple days. That's all we ask." TreMarion dissents. "Deal." Petri agrees, soon after serving the group with TreMarion's help. Claiming seats at opposing ends of the table, TreMarion and Petri join everyone else in the house in eating. The family elder catches Tynie watching Cody like a hawk, as this is a new meal for the child, TreMarion asserting "Petri upheld Cody's food allergy list when he and I made this. Tynie, you can stand down." "Sweets, you're not the only one allergic to those foods." Petri uncovers, raising his hand. Tynie nearly leaps to amend the food allergy list, TreMarion taunting "It's already covered….." "Oh thank God!" Tynie gasps, returning to her meal.

Near it's end, Tynie diverts from the group, to take her diabetic pill. "She doesn't like doing that in front of the kids, Petri. Never has, she considers doing any sort of medication in front of children as something that can be avoided." TreMarion signifies. "I can see that, but I don't think it's right for the lady of this house to have to leave her family, and a friend, over taking a pill dose. I find it objectionable, honestly. I don't mean to come off as commanding, but to me, there's GOT to be another way Tynie can deal with that." Petri protests.

"On that note Dad, you and I will have a talk. After the kids are in bed, because I agree with Petri on this one." Bobby recounts. "Hey, Sainty said no more seriousness today! What gives?!" Ty-Leah recoils. "Oh that honey, Petri did say no more seriousness. Thing is, Papa and Petri have an arrangement. One that apparently involves Uncle Bobby, which says if Petri finds something objectionable, he says so. When I say finds objectionable, I mean Petri doesn't agree with something that one of us adults do. In this case it was me that did something Petri really disliked. After that fact, Uncle Bobby and Papa arrange to have a talk. One that you kids don't need to worry about. After that talk, I and Petri get notified privately and later of its results." Tynie renders. TreMarion verifies "Ty-Leah, your aunt spoke the truth." "Ty-Leah, you kids really like Sainty… don't you?" Tynie prods. "Yeah, he's awesome!" Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior praise together. "I like you kids, too." Petri reassures. Surprising Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion, the kids leave their seats, and go hug Petri.

Dispelling that, Tynie and Bobby take the children to prepare for today's end. "I don't mind you're around the kids, Petri. I don't want you in their room, because that's a family only area. Barring absolute emergencies, I mean." TreMarion requires. "I'd not dream of going into that area without direct consent or instruction coming from you, Bobby or Tynie, one. Like you said, barring absolute necessity or emergency." Petri avows. Standing up at the same time, TreMarion hugs Petri, catching him off guard. "This family doesn't shake hands, man." TreMarion explains. Understanding that immediately, the hug's kept brief, with those two men heading to the living room.

Bringing the kids up to TreMarion after a few minutes pass, Tynie and Bobby smile, as Ty-Leah proclaims "Sainty, I don't know what this means, but you're a hit with us kids!" "I know what it means, sweetie. Thank you." Petri gratifies. TreMarion arises, and decides "Kids, Petri's going to see you tomorrow." Petri nods, Tynie leading that small group back towards the kids' area in the home. Tucking in the children, the same way as is now the norm, those three adults quietly leave that room. Hugging and exchanging love amongst themselves, Bobby turns to face TreMarion wondering "Would you accept a call from me after we make sure Petri's alright for the evening?" "Babe, no. You encounter this with Daddy, in person. I'll go check on Sainty… I mean Petri." Tynie denies, kissing Bobby's cheek afterwards. Before Bobby can answer that, his wife's already halfway to the living room. Taking Bobby into his room, the door's closed, TreMarion and Bobby soon after having a bit of a discussion.

As for Tynie, she witnesses Petri falling asleep sitting up on the couch. Nudging Petri, Tynie says "Hang on, I'll get you to bed." "No, you won't carry me to bed, Tynie. I didn't mean to fall asleep that way." Petri contests, groggily. Walking Petri up to his guest room, Tynie sees him muster the energy to charge his phone before closing the door. Checking to make sure the home is secured; Tynie's gone from the family for a bit, as she also elects to do a complete house canvass. Returning to Bobby's side, Tynie softly reports "Nothing's out of the ordinary."

Holding her suddenly, Bobby smiles, knowing what his wife did but not mentioning it. With an exchanged smile, TreMarion witnesses Tynie and Bobby head off towards their room. Turning to look in on his grandkids, TreMarion prays "Lord, thank you for my family. Thank you for the opportunity to help Sainty…. I mean Petri. You saw why." Crossing himself, TreMarion departs to charge his phone. Grabbing a shower, then the family elder goes about ending his day. Laid in bed, TreMarion covers up, falling asleep seconds after his head hits the pillows. By that moment, everyone from Petri to Ty-Leah's already snoring.

Tynie and Bobby have made it to their room by now, her closing the door behind them. Waiting for his wife, Bobby regales "Babe, Dad and I had that meeting. You know, the one you told the kids was part of the arrangement between Dad and Petri. Sweetheart, nobody wants you leaving the family just to take your diabetic pill. We'd rather you do it right in front of us, and Dad knows what started you ducking out to do that: T and Sasha's extremist asses. Dad believes you ducking away to take that pill is a means of continually honoring those sacks of shit. I agree with him, and even without him knowing it: so does Petri. We can explain to the kids what you're doing with those pills, should they ask. In fact, I'll be the one to do that. I told Dad not to address this with Petri until tomorrow, since the man's been up since before dawn."

"Basically, you and Daddy want me to mentally throw out every fuckin' deal I ever cut that can be traced back to T and Sasha. Effective immediately, or am I way off?" Tynie theorizes. Draping her in his arms, Bobby returns "You're not way off at all." "Ok, but if Daddy objects to something I do: I expect him to tell me privately. The kids are now little prosecutors in the making, and I sure as fuck don't want something I do to spur an interrogation." Tynie entails. "Actually babe, there's a new deal for that. If Dad feels it's a situation that can be explained to the kids, we handle it as we did today. If Dad's unsure about that, you get pulled over. I and Petri do too, in that instance." Bobby alerts. "That works too." Tynie asserts.

Kissing passionately, Tynie and Bobby halt their conversation. Breathless and smiling when they separate lips, the couple takes their time walking across the room. Adorning his endtable the same way as always, Bobby soon has Tynie waiting on him at the beds' edge. Smiling as they too go to get cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby recount the day. "Ok, where'd the kids come up with Sainty?" Tynie poses. "You dear, they heard you call Petri a fuckin' saint." Bobby notes. Seated in the Jacuzzi tub, the duo resumes their conversation about today's events. Generally pleased, Tynie and Bobby again end their talk by sharing in a heated kiss. Ending that slowly, they exit the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie shutting it off. Later dried off side by side, the towels are re-hung before the couple separates to get changed.

Meeting up at the beds' edge again, Tynie oaths "Bobby I love you." Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby vows "I love you too, Tynie." Holding hands, she's lead to the bed first, him following. "If you had a choice between massages now or in the morning… what would you pick?" Tynie improvises. "I'd choose to ask you to lay out. Then, we share in those massages, now." Bobby responds. Obeying him, Tynie concerns "Babe, would you consider it a faction of infidelity if I offered Petri or Daddy a massage tomorrow? I mean, since every spa we go to turns out to be a shitbowl."

Massaging her, Bobby confides "That's not a faction of infidelity, baby. You're right, that has been the trend with those places." "Babe, this just came to me. We really should thank Petri for allowing us to use his connections today, for this house. We should also do our best to put a hold-off, on using Petri's links for this house, for a bit. I don't mean to potentially break Petri's heart or offend him, but I absolutely refuse to risk him feeling exploited by you, me, or Daddy. Especially since he's already such a hit with the kids, and I hope you know where I'm going with that." Tynie extolls. "I'll get that in motion in the morning sweetheart. You're absolutely right." Bobby premeditates, finishing Tynie's massage. Switching places, Bobby's massaged just as meticulously as Tynie had been. Laid back in wait of her, Bobby gleams "Honey, you've been absolutely amazing today." "I'd like to think we all were, in our own right." Tynie re-apprises, lying beside her husband. Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby feels Tynie huddle up against him. Aligning herself so the center of Bobby's chest her pillow, Tynie contently smiles. Glancing down, Bobby smiles, using the actual pillows himself. In that pose, after the long-yet-good day they've had as a household, Tynie and Bobby fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Petri showed his own early-riser habits, only to get a sporadic education. TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby obtained their own learning, from Petri himself today as well. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior really are becoming "little prosecutors in the making," as Tynie dubbed it. The adults in the house do not mind that, because they all figure the kids' curiosity is a thirst for learning. Speaking of learning, TreMarion announced today that after Petri's established, the kids will begin homeschooling. In terms of Petri though, he's got a decision to make. There's a choice for the man now, between re-opening his restaurant and retiring. There was only one instance of possible negativity today, which stemmed from a young lady getting Petri's business number from a false friend. A street term was abused, only to be explained to Tynie's household after she rectified that situation.<p>

Petri's number also got changed, on the poor girl's advice, which was verified by TreMarion. The investigation that Tynie had instigated for Petri is over, and with it, came the funds that are leading to Petri's being left with a choice. The family won't know that decision for a day or so, by Bobby's request. Through everything today, from Petri's early riser habits emerging to Tynie and Bobby's house getting re-furnished through the use of some of Petri's connections: a bond formed between all the people in Tynie's house. Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior gave Petri a nickname today, one that was formed after they'd heard Tynie and Bobby separately claim something about Petri. Tynie and Bobby, in different situations, called Petri "A fuckin' saint." That got converted in the minds of the children, and by today's end even TreMarion called Petri the result of that phrase getting converted:

Sainty….


	257. Ch 257

Title: Changing Tides…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The morning after Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior dubbed Petri "Sainty" begins, Tynie waking up before anyone else in the house. Trying not to awaken her husband, Tynie releases herself from their hold, and crawls to the end of the bed. Curled up at Bobby's feet, she begins massaging the left one, leaving the right one in her lap. "Feels so good…" Bobby moans, slowly flittering his eyes open. Looking down, Bobby sees his wife at his feet, and nearly protests. "No gorgeous, you lay back and let me do this. I massaged your body a lot lately, and haven't given many foot rubs. I can tell you need one, because of all the tension I can feel in just your left foot." Tynie objects. Smiling at her, Bobby concedes, his wife returning to the foot rub. Massaging his ankles too, Tynie worries "Lover, I didn't mean to sound so crass. I adore you, and I noticed that I forgot a way to revere you. I mean, I forgot to do something that is a way for me to revere you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, this is wonderful." Bobby groggily denies, dropping his head to the pillows. Feeling her bring his feet near her lips, Bobby pulls his legs out of Tynie's grasp, rejecting "Now that I won't allow. Babe, your lips are far too beautiful to touch my feet. Come here." Making her way back to his side, Tynie smirks, Bobby continuing "Sweetheart, I loved the foot rub. You trying to kiss my feet, I loathed. You don't ever have to go that far to adore and revere me. Now, it's your turn for a foot rub." Laying out on her back, Tynie soon witnesses Bobby crouch at her feet, and begin massaging. Only one spot makes Tynie cringe when he massages it: her recently healed broken right ankle, Tynie growling "Sorry baby, it's still tender…" "It's alright sugar." Bobby replies, watching her come closer to him.

Kissing passionately for the first time today, Bobby wraps his wife in his arms, deftly pulling her from the mattress. Standing before him, the kiss undeterred, Tynie's heart soars. Slowly separating their lips, they split off to get dressed, Tynie later having both their phone and her pill bottle on her. "Guess again." Bobby denies, taking both from his wife as she wraps an arm around him. Leaving their room side-by-side from there, neither Tynie nor Bobby knows what will strike today.

Walking across their house, the couple eventually bumps into TreMarion in the kitchen. "Daddy, you didn't have to do all this…" Tynie concerns, seeing the breakfast spread on the kitchen bar. "I didn't work alone, honey. Petri helped me, and he's actually taking the trash cans to the road right now. He insisted, said something about not believing in chancing having small children being around trashcans of the size we have." TreMarion recounts. "That's commendable. Baby, I may have to have a woman-to-man chat with Petri. Poor guy's decent, but he's still trying to work off what we've given him. You know how I feel about that shit." Tynie comments. "Tynie you do that while me and Bobby get the kids in here. We're not doing that until Petri gets back in the house." TreMarion plans. Approaching the kitchen sink silently, Petri washes up as if he's about to do surgery. "Oh wow, Petri honey, we need to talk. You're not in trouble, there's just a few format changes I need to discuss with you." Tynie notifies. Bobby jerks his head in the direction of the kids' area, TreMarion nodding as he provides "We'll be back in here in a bit."

Coming up on Petri's right side as TreMarion and Bobby leave the room, Tynie discloses "Petri, you are a wonderful brother. You don't always have to insist when you want to do something for this house. All you have to do is say something like "I'd rather it be me who does this than have the kids by it. I figure if TreMarion has an issue with my decision, I'll be privately told." Honey, I'm serious, the same rule goes for me and Bobby. Now, I don't know if I'm misreading shit, but it seems to me like you're trying to work off what this family's given you. We don't like that, and it breaks my damn heart. Honey, you can contribute, we won't object. The strongest we'll do then is like I am now: pull you over to discuss format or style changes to your contribution. There's a big difference, to me, between contributing and being everyone's fuckin' servant. Ok?" "I had no idea you saw it that way, Tynie. Honest. I'll remember what you've said." Petri promises, shutting off the kitchen sink. With a hug, the two stall their chat, and head off towards the kitchen table.

"Tynie, I… I need to talk to you about something different. I don't know how long it'll take me to get set up for myself. I also haven't decided if I'm going to re-open Petri's or retire. I…. I need to know two things. One, can I bring a date back here? And Two… is there any sort of debt I have with you guys?" Petri reveals. "Ok. To answer both questions: No. Honey, we love the hell out of you. I've always forbidden "dates" from being brought into this house for security reasons. I say that because you don't really know who you're encountering and I sure as fuck do not want my house robbed from floors to Damned rafters by some "Date" that lied about their real ways of life… if you get my point. Oh, and the whole "you have a debt with us" shit, ends now. All you have to do is wait, honey. If you see a chance to tank up my Daddy's SUV with Premium: take it. If you see a chance to get Bobby some Glenlivet after I show you what the bottles look like: go for it. Same idea goes with my diet soda. Now, as for you seeing chances to get stuff for the kids: you are required to have a chat with Daddy about that. As for your decision being unsure still, I'm glad as hell for that honey. Let me explain, we've had a couple investigations hit the public record this week. I do not advise you make any major financial choices for a few more days. Let shit die down a bit man, or your ass could be a scammer's target. We go from there, it's that easy." Tynie disallows. Thinking over Tynie's reasons and advice, Petri affirms "You've absolutely got it. Thank you so much for easing my mind, and warning me, on that shit."  
>"Hey, no problem." Tynie assures.<p>

Looking up at TreMarion, as Bobby had the kids by him away from the table, Petri recalls "You were right; she had the answers I was looking for." Giving her father an upset scowl, Tynie nearly reacts to that, TreMarion intending "I only claimed that because I figured it was best for Petri to hear those answers from you or Bobby one, since you are the man and lady of this house." "Ok, that stops here and now. Daddy, you have JUST as much say around here as Bobby or I. Daddy, you have EXACTLY the same amount of power in this house as both Bobby and I. You do NOT have to wait for me or Bobby to talk to Petri or anyone else here. I say "here" because for the accounts that are handled outside of this house, but, that are for this house: we have to comply with whatever policies they have for those accounts being resolved." Tynie detests.

"Uncle Bobby, why won't Aunt Tynie allow Papa to respect her as this house's lady?" Cody wonders. "She is, Cody. She just wants a different way for that respect to be given. A different way for that, which I agree with." Bobby returns. "Sweets, come here." Tynie invites. Cody obeys, soon being sat right by Tynie, whom clarifies "Yes, it is important for Papa to respect me and Bobby. However, the way Papa went about it this time, was wrong to me. You see, Papa's the family elder, and to me that entitles him to power around this house. Just as I explained in front of you all this time, I hope Papa gets it. I'm sorry how I worded that left you so worried and confused." "Cody, I know what your aunt's intending, but I refuse to enact those powers without at least briefing your aunt or uncle one." TreMarion decides. "Hey, that's fair." Bobby regards, bringing Ty-Leah and Junior towards the small group.

"Petri, just remember what Tynie told you privately and we're good." TreMarion advises. Petri nods, then he and Bobby go about serving everyone before their seats are taken. Laying his phone to the table, Petri sees Tynie take and holster it. "I appreciate the respect you intended by doing that man, but the grease from breakfast is NOT good for your phone. It's also potential damage that is NOT covered by the insurance. I know, I've read the insurance policy since we all go through the same phone carrier." Tynie recoils. Petri nods, then they go back to eating without a conversation. When she arises to clean from the meal, Petri's phone gets returned to him, those two taking care of the breakfast dishes together. Bobby, TreMarion and the kids await that pair, but not for long.

Halfway to meeting up with the family, Petri's phone goes off. "Dude, surrender it. Go sit by Bobby, I've got this. You forget, I'm advocating for you until we get you set up." Tynie orders. Obeying her, Petri sees Tynie take his phone to the back deck, and close the door. "Your Aunt Tynie's fine, kids. She's just taking care of some bastards who've called me six times already. I've only been up for two hours, and their calls woke me." Petri reveals. TreMarion hears that, and rushes to the back deck. "Tynie, Petri's been called by them six times in the past two hours!" TreMarion barks. Tynie curtly nods, and proceeds to verbally strong-arm the man on the other end of the line. Demanding his boss, Tynie takes that verbal strong-arming right up the chain, several bosses getting bitched out after the first one.

The Corporate boss's lawyers hear who it is on the phone, and the rant, and warn "You do not know who you and your people have just, very thoroughly, pissed off. She's why there's a spike in federal prison inmates. She's why the New York Bar Association is STILL under investigation by the U.S. Bar Administration! Do as she wants... And do it NOW!" "Your overpriced suit is not fuckin' lying to you…" Tynie demonically jeers. Arranging for more restitution, Tynie manages to essentially bankrupt the company, and get the payout cut to Petri. "Oh, and unless you want to see me in federal court: you BEST have that shit sent to my address within the next two hours! I'll give you the address AFTER I hear you will meet my demands!" Tynie threatens. Not even five minutes later, she's off the phone, her demands on the way to being met.

Coming back inside and closing the back deck door, Tynie requests "Daddy, I love you. I need scotch, straight this time. Please." "Oh fuck…" Bobby gulps. TreMarion nods, Petri coming to get his phone. "Not just yet. There are more funds coming your way. A shit ton, trust me." Tynie refuses. Serving his daughter, TreMarion wonders "Can you explain in present company?" "Not without an eternity of language pardons, and express written consent." Tynie implies, taking her drink. "Uncle Bobby, what happened?" Ty-Leah worries. "Evil people were messing with Sainty. Your Aunt Tynie took care of them." Bobby simplifies. "Ohh so THAT's what an advocate is!" Cody and Junior realize together. "No honeys, that's what an advocate does." Petri alters. Three little heads nod, Tynie looking at them, with remaining anger in her eyes. Sipping her scotch straight, Tynie glances at Bobby, whom gives a concerned frown. "Babe, I'm leaving it right where you and Petri already explained the situation. Daddy is too, because of the fact that neither one of us desires for that ordeal to impact today any more than it already will." Tynie decides, finishing her drink. Turning to clear from it, Bobby shows beside his wife, draping his arm around her waist. Handling that for her, Bobby then leads his wife to the front door, the courier being early. Staring down the bitch on the front porch, Bobby witnesses Tynie make a quick matter of signing for and obtaining the envelopes.

Slamming the front door in that bitch's face, Tynie rephrases "Bobby's got a safe run to make. I have a bitch's professional life to end." "No babe, you have that backwards." Bobby corrects, kissing his wife's cheek. Dividing to conquer what the pair had just announced, Tynie and Bobby leave Petri and TreMarion to watch the kids. By the time they all reconvene in the living room, the kids have the TV on. Taking their seats, Tynie and Bobby hold hands, Tynie implicating "Petri, what I said about worrying in terms of public record has been revoked. By Bobby, and we're all going out to handle this shit, after the kids are through with their show and ready to leave. Trust me." Checking the TV show, TreMarion shuts it off suddenly, reporting "We're getting ready now. I just saw something in that program that I cannot believe passes for acceptable to view for kids that are Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior's age!" Tynie extolls "Babe, Petri, it's best we leave it at that." Nodding, Petri sits back while Bobby and Tynie take the kids to prepare for the family's departure.

Returning to the living room, Tynie determines "This is how our outing's going to go. Petri, you and I are going to the bank. Daddy's going to have Bobby with him, and they're going to get a stock of kids' DVD's and a back-up gaming system. We're only taking our phones for emergencies. We'll meet back here after everything's done." Before enacting Tynie's plan, Bobby kisses her cheek, and heads to retrieve all the envelopes Petri's gotten in the past couple days. "What was wrong with that show, Papa?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Kids, I know Junior thought it was an educational show, but it really wasn't. Not to my standards, anyway. No educational show for kids should dare involve illegal drugs!" "Junior, you' re not in trouble, honey. You didn't know Papa's rules for what you kids watch would have such standards. It's alright." Tynie soothes. Junior looks up, Cody and Ty-Leah following him, as Cody poses "Is that why we're splitting off when we go out?"

"No, it's not. Your Aunt and I have an arrangement where what she and I deal with, on this trip out, is not done around you kids. What Tynie and I have to take care of, which is half the reason we're going out in the first place, is something I don't find fit in having children witness anyhow." Petri defines. "Good call, Petri." Bobby praises. The kids nod, hug Tynie, and then head to hug Petri. "You kids will see them both soon." TreMarion assures. Tynie's kissed shortly by Bobby, whom murmurs "Be safe baby." "You too." Tynie undertones in return. Heading out to the garage, Tynie's got all of Petri's envelopes on her, TreMarion securing the house.

Taking separate SUV's, Tynie drives in one direction, Bobby in another, the family splitting off. Half an hour later, Petri leads Tynie into his bank. Making their way to the investing banker division, Petri almost has the trust accounts set up at his bank, but Tynie denounces "No honey, this is a clean slate. A new start for you, which means we close out these accounts and get you the fuck out of dodge. I've dealt with these fucks numerous times before. They know better than to go against the demands of Tynie Goren! They know what happens if they so much as try to! You won't have any problems, as long as I am the one who does the talking."

Petri agrees with a smile and nod, Tynie taking over from there. Getting Petri's money out of that bank is much easier than Tynie saw coming, as Petri's not even charged a fee for closing his account. Just a few signatures on a few forms, and Tynie and Petri are sent on their way. Discussing how that went as they drive on to Bobby's bank, Petri admits "The banker we dealt with got a call from the higher ups, Tynie. Someone must have reported you being on property because the dude was told to meet your demands the second after you spoke them. No muss, no fuss. Those orders were also noted to the forms you had me sign." "Figures. You keep those forms on you until we get back to my place. Again, when we go inside the bank: I do every last bit of the talking. I say that because although Bobby's never had issues with the bank, I don't want you affected negatively by them." Tynie administers. "You got it." Petri accepts, the two then parking before Bobby's bank.

Again, Petri's sitting before an investment banker, Tynie at his side, her improvising "Call me Tynie. I am here for two reasons. One, to check the status of my husband's accounts. Two, to get my friend Petri here established with the same trust accounts as my family uses for our money. How fast can you get proof of my husband's bank account and connected trust account statuses in my hands? We go from there, and that's all there is to it!" "I can do one better, Tynie. I can get you proof of the account statuses for your husband and father. According to the system, you are an authorized entity on both. Just need to see your driver's license, bank protocol." The banker offers. "Oh shit, that's no problem." Tynie reacts, providing her license.

Sending the proof to print, the banker asks "Petri, do you object to waiting until those papers are in Tynie's custody before we get you set up?" "I wouldn't have it any other way." Petri snarls. "Sir, these just came off the printer." A clerk intrudes, handing the papers over. Giving them to Tynie, she halts "We don't so much as speak about continuing until I've thoroughly read these damn forms!" "What? What is it, Tynie?" Petri panics. "The feds didn't listen. They surrendered asset liquidation profits I signed away…" Tynie mumbles. "Yeah, about that. I was just about to call your husband. A federal judge overturned the affidavit you signed, on the grounds that you were entitled to those as the spouse of a victim. We got the alert on that an hour ago, it's right in my system." The banker responds, pointing to his screen.

"Can I see that?" Tynie prods. Nodding, the banker watches Tynie lean over his desk and read straight from the screen. "I'm not pissin' off a federal judge." Tynie cedes, reclaiming her seat. "I wouldn't either!" Petri laughs. "I can get you a copy of that order, if you'd like." The banker offers. "My husband will want to see that, so please do. Oh, and I need my drivers' license back." Tynie relates. Printing off a copy of the actual order, the banker gives Tynie back her license. Pointing to Tynie when that clerk comes back around, the banker gets that order copied and given to Tynie right in front of Petri. "Bobby's gonna shit bricks." Tynie murmurs, pocketing those forms.

After that, Petri's financially established the same way Tynie's family is, without an incident. Before they leave, Petri gets a call from TreMarion, whom wants to speak to Tynie. "Yeah Daddy, I have the evidence on me right now. I totally went behind you and Bobby's backs though, had our accounts checked. That's how the banker I'm dealing with, whose name is Darek, was able to pull up a copy of the actual order from his system. He's sitting right across from me and can vouch that shit right now." Tynie justifies, handing Petri's phone over to Darek. "She speaks the truth." Darek verifies, returning Petri's phone to Tynie.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I saw a chance to check on those accounts…." Tynie starts. "Never be sorry for taking an opportunity like that, honey. You just did a world of right, which I will explain to Bobby later." TreMarion finishes. "No Daddy, I have the evidence. That's my explanation to give. Love you guys." Tynie overrules. Sending love back, they both hang up. "Darek, I didn't mean…" Tynie initiates. "You handled that much better than I've seen in all my 20 years of being a banker, Tynie. No need to apologize." Darek interrupts. Once Petri pockets his copies of those new-trust account forms, he and Tynie exit the bank.

Petri drives this time, Tynie being still in shock at the news she'd just obtained. Later parking beside TreMarion's SUV, Petri and Tynie head on into the house, with her shutting the door behind them. Coming into the living room together, Tynie and Petri nearly take seats on the couch. She's stopped, Bobby standing up silently, right when TreMarion intends "Petri, if you have any papers on you, now's the time to have Bobby secure them. He and Tynie have to have a private meeting, and I figure both can be done at the same time." Petri gives the forms to Tynie, then sees Bobby and she walk out of the living room.

Making it back to their room, Bobby closes the door, and then Tynie explains "Babe, I swear to God, I never meant to go behind your back that way. When we got Petri's money out of his old bank, I had to threaten everyone on payroll within a millimeter of their freedom. Petri will vouch that shit over a beer, he said so! I took Petri to our bank and it hit me. The idea to check you and Daddy's accounts, and all the trusts, while I was there. I met Darek, at your bank, and dude was cool. He got me the evidence I have on me, about those accounts. Petri gave me his papers because he knew we were going to be together before you secured everything."

Taking her hands into his, Bobby contradicts "First off, you didn't go behind my back. I had Dad put you as authorized on his account, and you're authorized on mine. Hearing how far you had to go for Petri is alarming, and unfortunately not surprising. Sugar, calm down. You went with your gut, and I've never had a problem with that. Neither does Dad, he told me, right before you and Petri got back here. The kids, they're asleep right now, which is why Dad handled you guys the way he did when you first got into the living room." Releasing her hands, Bobby's then given every shred of paperwork that Tynie had on her. While in the safe room, Bobby texts TreMarion "First chance you get Dad, we need four beers. One non-alcoholic. You weren't wrong. Tynie and I are on our way back in there." Not waiting for a reply to that text, Bobby escorts his wife back in the direction of the living room.

Taking places on the couch, they're served by Petri, whom elicits "Tynie, you've worked wonders as my advocate. I'm, and I hope you can forgive me, telling you that job is done. For good, because it's not right that I, a man, makes a woman go through that stress. You're damn good at what you do, don't get me wrong, but I just don't feel comfortable with you being stressed for any longer than you've already been." "Man, that's not worthy of an apology. You've been honest with me. We're good." Tynie accredits. Petri smiles, then serving himself and TreMarion, before sitting down.

Tynie notices the entertainment center looks different, and then she glances at TreMarion. "That was all Bobby, dear. He wouldn't let me. You don't re-connect the gaming system until after you've calmed down and had that beer." TreMarion entails. "Tynie, allow me?" Petri inquires. "Sure honey." Tynie consents, watching Petri get up and reconnect the gaming system. "Is there anything you can't do, Petri?" Tynie kids. "Yeah actually. I can't figure out for the life of me why DVD players don't last as long as these gaming systems." Petri answers. Going back to his seat, Petri's requested "Hey Sainty… oops, I mean Petri… watch my beer while I go check on the kids?" With a laugh, Petri nods, Tynie leaving the room.

Taking the kids to the restroom, Tynie brings them all towards Bobby, TreMarion, and Petri. "Babe, after our drinks and the kids are watching one of their new DVD's; would you help me in the kitchen? I want to make a homemade pizza I haven't in a long time." Tynie desires. "Which one would that be, Tynie?" TreMarion questions. "My steak and chicken accented meat lovers." Tynie names. Heading back for her seat, Tynie gets her beer back from Petri. "How many types of pizza does Aunt Tynie know how to make anyway?" Cody jests. "Seven, and you've only had three. Daddy's the only one in this room who's ever had all seven types." Tynie claims. "I definitely want to be a part of this, then." Bobby cheers. "I have a feeling that Tynie's going to change the fact that TreMarion's the only one who's ever had all seven of her pizza types before long." Petri assumes. "Auntie, is that a special request you're gonna deny?" Junior frets. "I'm not denying it, but I'm also not having this house live off my pizzas. There's going to be some variety in our meals." Tynie retracts. Finishing their beers, Tynie and Bobby clear from all of them, Petri bringing the kids a drink.

In the kitchen, Tynie tells Bobby what his part of the pizza making process for this type is. Kissing before they continue, they split off, each tackling their part of this meal. Checking the food allergy list, Tynie notices that they have just the right ingredients to avoid an issue. It takes a while to assemble the pizza, but after that, Bobby slides it into the oven. Walking back to the living room, Bobby tells his wife why the family and Petri meeting up at the house didn't have as long of a wait. "Hey, that works. All that means is we have some days around here to do next-to-nothing. I mean, aside from laundry." Tynie credits. From the minute Tynie and Bobby sit down, Petri overtakes monitoring the pizza until it's done. Catching Petri make yet another return trip towards the oven, Tynie deems "Man, when you pull that from the oven, let it cool for a bit. I refuse to have us adults get ours until the kids can safely get theirs. In this house, there is never that kind of foodservice separation!" "Deal!" Petri seals.

"What did Aunt Tynie mean by that?" Cody prods, looking right at Bobby. "Your Aunt Tynie's a rare one, Cody. When I ran my restaurant, it used to be kids first and then adults. Six months before I came to where I'm at now, it became kids eat after the adults leave scraps. I'm sorry to be so graphic about it, but I saw that with my own eyes. All that only stopped after I posted a sign claiming I had no issue getting the cops and CPS involved on site when that took place. When your Aunt spoke of a foodservice separation, she meant that as far as she cares: we eat as a group." Petri recollects.

"Petri, you weren't too graphic for the kids with that statement. You were honest." TreMarion disregards. "Some people shouldn't have kids, treatin' em that way! That's a likely core reason society's going into the shitter so fast! Tynie snivels. "That makes unfortunate sense." TreMarion sullenly approves. "Yeah, it does." Bobby concurs. Seeing the forlorn look on Tynie's face, the kids get off the couch and come up to her.

"You angels, I love you. I work so hard, and worry so much, because of people like Sainty explained. They really are all over the place, which is why the outside world is going to shit. That's why I've been trying so hard to give you the best, and yet, expose you to as much reality as Papa will consent to." Tynie relents. "Auntie, you've been amazing to us kids. Please know that." Ty-Leah, Cody and Junior encourage as one. "I do." Tynie sighs, watching the children go back to their seats. Cutting the pizza, Petri decides to serve it as if the family, are restaurant customers. Delivering the meal, Petri dedicates "You guys have worked miracles in my life, and not just these past few days. I'm honored and forever grateful." "Sainty, we do good for those who do good for us. Relax." Ty-Leah settles, waving her little hand down at Petri. Seeing that, Tynie laughs and blushes, as Cody dubs "Yeah Aunt Tynie's a mensch alright!" Laughing harder, Tynie sees the kids and TreMarion get theirs. Tynie and Bobby are nearly served by Petri again, when Junior re-terms "Sainty, my sissy asked you to stand down and relax. Would you… please?!" Chuckling, Petri nods again, those three adults then getting their shares.

"Where'd…" Petri chortles, seeing Cody point right at TreMarion. Eating together without another word, Tynie's laughs die off, as the group smiles at one another. After the pizza's eaten, Petri arises, Tynie following him. "If you're intending what I think you're intending, you have my back-up." Tynie infers. Tailing her into the kitchen, that meal's cleared from by those two. "I may just want to buy a chunk of land near this house and build my own home. I don't know if I should go through Bobby or TreMarion for that, though." Petri considers. "That's easy, you go up on Bobby. Ask him for a private chat over a beer, and tell him what you just told me." Tynie alludes. Gathering sodas for everyone, those two make a return trip to the living room.

"Tynie and I talked, because I've been thinking about something. I'm debating having a house built, but I don't have the land to build it on. Yet, I mean. I'm interested in buying a chunk of land by this house, yet I don't know who to go through for that." Petri stipulates. "I told him to speak to Bobby or Daddy privately about this, but apparently Petri had other ideas." Tynie refers. "Petri, that's as far as this conversation happens in front of the kids. Come with me man, you're not in trouble." Bobby defers. Kissing his wife's cheek in passing, Bobby sees Tynie go right up on the kids. "Kids, Sainty… as you call him, had a major question. Yes, he spoke the truth, but your uncle wanted to handle that privately. That's all that's going on." Tynie instills.

TreMarion sat back and watched that all happen, catching Bobby take Petri on the back deck. Outside, a discussion occurs, one where Petri gets a hell of a deal. "You are on the hook for property taxes, upkeep, construction, security system, and insurance costs. You are also on the hook for the cost of the land parcel you want. You can buy a portion of the land I own, man. Straight from me, we can get the papers drawn up another day." Bobby offers. "I just want a one-floor, modest house. Enough for one man, really. Although I admit I asked Tynie about bringing a date onto the property, I've not dated in years. Her answer, it gave me a lot to think about, man. I don't know if I'll ever date again. Not with the description of bitches that Tynie gave, and not after the one you two encountered this morning." Petri relives. "Tell you what, then. When you want to get that started, you ask for private meetings with me. I don't hide anything from my wife, and I don't want the kids overhearing this being discussed. If Tynie tells Dad, I cannot change that." Bobby forewarns.

"Ok, I have my own condition. We do not go any further with this until Tynie's appeased with the condition of this house. That includes laundry." Petri conditions. Sealing that arrangement with a hug, the two men re-enter the house. "Dad, in about a couple months, we have a house-warming party to host. Petri and I have it all lined up, though there will be future private meetings between he and I. Those will also entail trips to the bank and the same companies I go through for this house. When we do those, you and Tynie will be watching the kids. Here. Oh, and we don't start that until Tynie's happy with how the house looks, including laundry. That was the only way Petri'd accept my terms." Bobby rephrases, as Petri closes the deck door.

"Petri, you are one hell of a businessman. You just got one really kickass deal." TreMarion applauds. "I know. I almost didn't have the heart to name my condition, but I know how Tynie is about the house looking good. I commend her for it, frankly." Petri unveils. "You kids do not want to know what the hell Sainty means by that. Trust me." Tynie warns. "Kids, your aunt caught onto something I didn't. I agree with her decision." TreMarion renders. "That's fine, but we don't make the house look good today! We've done enough work, we try to relax now!" Ty-Leah grumps. Leaning into Bobby's ear, Petri whispers "You were right man, Ty-Leah DOES act like Tynie." "Tell me about it." Bobby chuckles.

Re-entering the living room, Tynie arises to meet her husband. Petri sees the sodas were left out, and opened, him refusing "Those are getting tossed into the trash. I'm not about to allow the three most adorable kids to drink sodas that were left open around a completely changed entertainment center. There's just too much risk in that for my contentment." "Excellent call, Petri." TreMarion beams, assisting Petri in replacing the drinks. "And we thought Auntie, Uncle and Papa were protective. Sainty's just like them." Cody notes. "I asked Sainty to be a lookout like that for you kids. I requested that he go with his gut and tell us why he's doing what he's doing." Tynie remembers.

"She did, while we were out." Petri affirms. Having stood by Bobby, and now going to her toes, Tynie murmurs "Babe, whatever size of land piece Petri wants, give it to him. Charge him the cost of Daddy's SUV, just the SUV, and no more. The man's been kickass to us, it's only fair." "Oh, Petri, I forgot to warn you. If I get a recommendation from Tynie, you know what on, I'm taking it." Bobby realizes. "You are man and wife. I'd have it no other way." Petri asserts.

Leaning in to Petri's right ear, TreMarion presumes "Tynie likely just told Bobby to give you a deal that would make a realtor cower in a corner and cry their eyes out. Take it, the minute it's presented to you. Trust me." Petri nods, alibiing "TreMarion just told me that tomorrow is the day we get the house up to Tynie's standards. We're going to be switching off, so the kids have an adult with them at all times." "Hey, that works!" Tynie gleams. Sharing a knowing smile, Petri and TreMarion walk back towards the others. Sitting down together, Petri's soon interrogated by the kids, whom ask all about his desired house. "I'm leaving the location of where my house is built up to Tynie and Bobby. After all, I AM buying land off of Bobby to get that built." Petri rationalizes. "No kids, he's not. Petri's going to choose where, on our land, he wants that house. Bobby and Petri take their negotiations from that point." Tynie denies. "My part in Petri getting his house built is this; I'm assisting him in getting it furnished. Now, when I say furnished, I mean: set to similar standards, and with near-matching security as this house. I'm not buying anything, but I will allow Petri to use my name as a reference wherever he has to." TreMarion adds. "Petri, take the deal." Tynie eludes.

"Of course I'm taking the deal, but there's a universal catch to all of this. Not once, in all the meetings, and outings, it takes to get this done will I be alright with the kids being exposed to anything TreMarion deems unsuited." Petri recommends. "I'm affording that say to Tynie and Bobby as well." TreMarion extends. "Papa, what's us kids' part in Petri getting his house built?!" Ty-Leah frets. "You all join me, for a kids' movie night, after I've been in my house for a week. That's it." Petri cites. "I know why Petri named that as you kids' part in this. He told me he was going to do that, because he's trying to show Dad, Tynie and I, that he's willing to keep you kids safe. Getting a house built is not something that any child should be around in Petri's eyes, because of all the risks of getting hurt. He doesn't want that for you kids." Bobby elaborates. "I believe that, Daddy." Tynie compels. "We all do, Sainty's awesome!" Ty-Leah cheers. Cody and Junior clap at that, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby watching the kids' faces light right up. After the children's applause dies off, TreMarion affords "Petri, last night, Cody spoke a deep truth. Welcome to the family." Tears line Petri's eyes again, a smile gracing his face as he says "Thank you guys."

Seated around the couch, Tynie and Bobby again take the kids to the restroom, leaving TreMarion with Petri. Several minutes pass, and with the kids surrounding them, Tynie craves "Daddy, can you please show Petri to the Jacuzzi? You two haven't used that much, and he doesn't know where it is." "Petri, meet me by my room door in five minutes. I take it you heard Tynie." TreMarion instructs. "Sure did." Petri retorts, hurrying off to his guest room. Honoring TreMarion's instruction, Petri's soon lead towards the Jacuzzi. As Bobby sat on the couch with the kids, Tynie gets a children's' DVD playing, her also noticing that how Petri set up the gaming system was actually better for the entertainment center as a whole. Claiming a seat by her spouse, Tynie leans into Bobby's ear and undertones "Petri completely re-set the entertainment center. How he did it is better for the damn thing. I owe the man." Turning so his lips are by Tynie's ear, Bobby digresses "No you don't. He won't let you repay him. He told me, outside." Kissing her temple, Bobby watches as Tynie curls up close to him.

Now, Ty-Leah's in Cody's arms, Junior left to sit alone. "Junior, come here buddy." Bobby invites. Complying, Junior's soon in Bobby's lap, Tynie seated comfortably between those two and Ty-Leah and Cody. Watching the movie, the kids don't speak again for a while. As the movie ends, Tynie gets up to shut the system off. On her way back, Tynie's heart is broken when Junior asks "Uncle Bobby, can I talk to you, alone?" "Sure buddy." Bobby consents, taking the child out of the room. Tynie's nearly left to watch Ty-Leah and Cody without help, but then Petri shows to the room. TreMarion's right behind him, both men smiling as they again take their seats.

In the kids' room, Bobby sits before Junior, whom releases "I know Ty-Leah's got Cody, and they're a cute couple. I know you have Aunt Tynie, and you love her. That's great, but I'm getting tired of waiting for my crush. For my chance at love, Uncle Bobby. Papa's not got anyone, but he's had love before. I don't know that about Sainty, but I'm tired of waiting myself." "Let me tell you a little secret, Junior. I didn't really have love until I met your Aunt Tynie. I'd had crushes, yeah, but they never worked out. Petri, or as you call him Sainty, hasn't had love either, Junior. He's worked so hard at his restaurant, he never had the chance. I know it frustrates you, and I wish I could take that away, but I can't. Junior, I waited all my life to have love, and I do now. Ty-Leah having Cody, yeah that was luck on her side. Trust me, you'll have your chance at love, just like I did. Your Papa's had love, too. Thing is, he'd had love before I met your aunt. He's tried since, but those situations wound up not being pretty in the end. Have faith in my word, Junior. You'll have your opportunity." Bobby reconsiders.

Tynie'd made her way to the door of the kids' area, and listened in, without a word at first. "Buddy, I had no clue you hurt that way. I swear it. Please, listen to your Uncle. Your Uncle is the wisest man I've ever known; Papa's a close second though." Tynie pleads. "Ok auntie. I like being called Buddy." Junior contends. "Is that what you want to be called now? I can arrange that real fast." Tynie proposes. "Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie's done enough work for one day." Buddy imposes. "Hug me and I'll take over on that." Bobby proffers. Bobby's sat on the floor, only to be hugged tightly by Buddy, as Tynie finally walked into the room. Releasing Bobby, Buddy's picked up by Tynie, those three trekking back for the living room.

"Dad, can you shut that off? I found some things out that need addressed." Bobby requests. Turning off the TV, TreMarion sees Tynie standing stoically at Bobby's side. "Dad, I just had to have a very deep man-to-man chat with Junior. He's happy for me, Tynie, Ty-Leah, and Cody. He's also jealous, and trying not to wait for his chance at a crush or love. Petri and Dad, I had to allude to both of your romantic pasts. I'm sorry, it was the only way I could get Junior calmed down. Tynie found some things out, too. She came into the doorway when Junior and I were talking. She found out Junior likes being called Buddy. She had to tell Buddy that my word was golden. She made a claim that I don't yet know will offend you in the process, Dad. She told Buddy that I'm the wisest man she's ever known, but you're a close second, Dad. It was all in the process of Tynie pleading for Buddy to have faith in my advice." Bobby recaps.

"I'm proud of how you two took that on. Trust me, Petri and I are totally alright with how it was handled. I had no idea those matters were running through Buddy's young mind. I'm proud of Buddy though, because he went to you guys for this. Well, he originally went to Bobby, but Tynie you backed that up. I believe it's a good idea to start calling Junior by Buddy, because otherwise: with two Bobby's in the room, it'd get really confusing really fast. I say that because there may have come a day when Junior may have preferred going by his first name." TreMarion addresses. "I can still call him brother, right?" Ty-Leah worries. "Yeah sissy, you can." Buddy consents, going to sit right by her. "Buddy, I'm sorry. I didn't know me and beauty holding each other hurt you that way." Cody apologizes. "I'm not hurt, I'm happy for you guys. I just want my own crush is all. Uncle Bobby says my timing's still off." Buddy rescinds. "Hey, I have bad timing too, sometimes." Tynie alludes. "By the sounds of it, you didn't this time." Petri evades. Taking a seat by Buddy, Tynie wraps her arm around him. "Now, if Cody's holding Ty-Leah, or if Ty-Leah's holding Cody when we're all together, you can hold me. All you have to do is take my hand and pull it around you. It's cool." Tynie provides. Bobby sits beside his wife, elaborating "Buddy, she's not the only one you can do that with, either. You can go to Papa or Petri for the same thing. Trust me, it's no problem." "They speak the truth, Buddy." Petri assents.

Looking down on her nephew, Tynie sees Buddy curl up against her. "I made us all have more seriousness today. We're supposed to be relaxing." Buddy grumbles. "I'm actually glad that got taken care of now, sweetie. It's alright, because you did exactly as I, Papa, Petri, or your Uncle Bobby would have wanted you to do." Tynie prefers. "Yes, your Aunt Tynie had my OK to add me to that list. I want you kids to feel free to come to me. That way, if you need to talk and Papa's busy, you can go ahead. Same goes for your Aunt and Uncle, whom I hope don't mind my claiming that." Petri reveals. "It's good man." Bobby allows. "Yeah Petri, it is good." TreMarion restates. Gazing down at her nephew, Tynie sees Buddy smile, with his eyes closed. "Oh my God, we just relieved him of some very serious stress!" Tynie exclaims. Ty-Leah removes Cody's arms from around her, hops off the couch, approaches Buddy, and kisses his cheek several times.

"Forgive me brother, I made you hurt." Ty-Leah regrets. Cody tails Ty-Leah, but doesn't kiss Buddy's cheek, when Cody amends "Man, she means we did. Forgive us." "You're forgiven, now go relax!" Buddy chides, with a big smile on his face. Seeing that, Ty-Leah and Cody oblige Buddy's request. "Papa, Cody and I need a little help. We need to do something special for Buddy, we've hurt him. Cody and I feel really bad… still." Ty-Leah notions. Tynie closes her eyes, and bites her lower lip, Bobby intervening "Ty-Leah, Cody, you don't need to go that far. Buddy forgave you, asked you to relax. I know you're upset by the fact that Buddy got upset, but we took care of it." "Your Uncle's right on this one, you two." TreMarion verifies. "You two'd be really mad if Aunt Tynie said she owed us after we got upset. Don't leave you different than that!" Buddy blurts. "Now there was a damn honest example of a similar situation." TreMarion praises. Looking at each other, Ty-Leah and Cody recognize "Buddy's got a point." "Hey Buddy, nicely done." Bobby boasts. "I've never seen Tynie's face get so red so fast!" Petri revels. "Sorry Auntie!" Buddy squeaks. Petting Buddy's hair, Tynie re-corrects "We're good, little man. Calm down."

"TreMarion, since Bobby and Tynie have the kids watched, would you care to help me make dinner?" Petri wonders. Arising, TreMarion dares "Lead the way, man." Going to the kitchen, Petri and TreMarion overtake that part of the house moments later. Opening the fridge, Petri checks over every bit of food in it, examining expiration dates. "Babe, I've got the kids covered. Go find out what Sainty's up to, and brief me later." Tynie urges. Nodding, Bobby heads into the kitchen, bumping into TreMarion. "I should have done this earlier. I hope nobody gets sick." Petri prays. "What drove you to do that, man?" TreMarion queries.

"Earlier, Tynie said she's never seen food from this store in her house before. That should have caused me to check expiration dates, but it didn't. I'm sorry." Petri apologizes. "I checked those before we bought anything. I appreciate your intentions man, but you could have just asked me. This is why Tynie has me buy all the food for the house, she knows I'm meticulous about checking that kind of shit." Bobby educates. "Oh good!" Petri gasps. Closing the fridge door, Petri stands up, TreMarion theorizing "You're so used to restaurant standards that you use them in daily life. It's honorable, but you could have just asked Bobby. I know you don't want to be a bother, but for shit like this, it's no trouble. Now, since you've already examined the hell out of my daughter's fridge, we go about making dinner. Bobby's going to go help Tynie with the kids."

Heading back for, and reclaiming, his seat on the couch, Bobby smirks. Left to make the meal for the house, Petri and TreMarion also have a chat. "I give Petri a lot of credit for that little move. Really, he at least had the heart and the stones to actually search my fridge on a hunch. He could have left things go by the wayside on that, and he didn't. Babe, don't be upset with Petri, be proud. I know it bugs you that someone committed a search of our house that wasn't one of us. Petri's motives for that search, to me, were a way for him to show us all he really cares. Besides, he's used to standards for a restaurant, not a house. I say let him learn how we work around here; he's only stayed here for a few days. I didn't figure he'd learn all of our ways in such a short time. I heard Daddy a few minutes ago, dear. That's how I know the standards for food that Petri's adapted to." Tynie commends. "You're really amazing…" Bobby gushes. "She's also right." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior attest together. "I didn't see that one coming." Tynie marvels. "We surprised auntie… yay!" Ty-Leah celebrates, Cody and Junior laughing. Joining in the children's laughter, Tynie and Bobby are distracted as Petri and TreMarion finish making dinner.

Assembling it to the kitchen table, Petri looks at the family elder briefly, TreMarion nods. "Alright guys, meal's on!" Petri booms, causing Tynie and Bobby to wrangle up the kids. Sitting around the table, Ty-Leah tells Petri and TreMarion how the kids "Surprised their auntie." "One thing I don't get, why Auntie said Sainty having a heart of stones is a good thing." Cody misunderstands. "I know what she meant. Relax Cody, all is well." Petri situates. Seeing the kids look at their meal with confused faces, TreMarion encourages "Those are pizza pockets, Petri taught me how to make them. Try them." Tynie shows how that's to be done, the kids following her every move. Catching a slice of pepperoni between her teeth, Tynie pulls it out long enough to pop it into her mouth.

"Cody, you and I got cheese pizza pockets. The others got pepperoni. I saw to that because of our allergies. They weren't even cooked on the same cookie sheet." Petri lulls, seeing Cody's eyes get big with worry. "Hold it, Babygirl. There's another way to handle this. All you do is look Cody dead in the eyes and say "I won't kiss your cheek until the pepperoni's off my mouth. I don't want your allergies upset." Tynie admonishes, catching Ty-Leah begin to panic. "Cutie, I'm sorry. Until those pepperonis are off my mouth, your cheek doesn't get kissed. I don't want your allergies upset." Ty-Leah re-phrases. "Thank you beauty. Thank you Aunt Tynie, for teaching her that." Cody honors. "Anytime." Tynie sighs.

"That really gave Aunt Tynie a jolt, didn't it?" Buddy concerns. "First off, where…" Bobby starts, seeing Buddy point right at TreMarion. "Ok, to answer your question, yes. Your Aunt Tynie doesn't like it when people panic over food. She never has, because to her that's just wrong." Bobby signifies. "Ok, I've decided. Daddy, you and Bobby are going to watch the kids. I'm cleaning up from this, and Petri's sectoring off what he and Cody can have in the kitchen. Food-wise, I mean. From there, we do as Petri did tonight: make damn sure that his and Cody's meals are not made on the same utensils that the rest of ours are. I refuse to chance an allergy flare-up when those can be prevented." Tynie adjudicates. "I'll modify the food allergy list to make sure that's noted, too." Petri contributes. Nodding all around, moments later, Tynie's latest plan is enacted.

In that process, Petri takes Tynie's latest plan one step further, electing to wash the dishes that had his and Cody's meal on them separately from the others. "Sorry Tynie, I just wanted to show Bobby, you and TreMarion how I took the request to sector off what me and Cody can have. Food wise, in this kitchen." Petri self-protects. "That was one step too far, honey. You've been great with accepting how this house is run, but you need to realize that sometimes the steps you want to take will get denied. You've done as I asked, with the sectoring off bit, and you kept your word. Regarding the food-allergy list. That's all I wanted from this plan." Tynie disapproves.

"Sainty, you'd not be happy if Aunt Tynie tried to make more work for her than you'd want if this was your house." Buddy imparts. "He has a point!" TreMarion promotes. Having already taken her diabetic pill again, Tynie leads Petri towards the family. "I'm re-writing the food allergy list. I'll make sure the notation Tynie wanted is posted to the fridge too. I know she meant well with just having Petri add that to the original food-allergy list, but I feel it's time for a cleaner copy." TreMarion allocutes. "Simpler solution, Dad. Use Tynie's laptop and type that up. I'll get you the original list and post the new copy with that notation to the fridge. I mean, once those are sent to print." Bobby counter-offers.

Petri eludes "Allow me…" Knowing where TreMarion moved the laptop, Petri brings it over, just as Bobby retrieves the food-allergy list. Twenty minutes later, Bobby's gone again, as Petri shows TreMarion a "more secure location" for the laptop. "Genius, dude. Sheer genius." Tynie glorifies, also seeing that happen. Keeping his word, Bobby then comes up on his wife, standing tall behind her. "Hey, why aren't you two kissing?!" Cody inquires. "Because we know that Ty-Leah can't peck your cheek right now due to the fact she's had pepperonis and you're allergic. We don't want you kids feeling jealous in any way, and we didn't want a kiss we share to trigger that right now." Tynie retaliates. "That is reasonable." Petri deems. TreMarion notices something about his daughter, but doesn't say so in present company.

The kitchen cleaned up, it becomes time to get the kids ready to end their day, and just like last night, Petri gets hugged beforehand. Escorting Ty-Leah, Cody, and Junior through the process of bathing and getting into pajamas, Tynie and Bobby also tuck them in. Sharing love, Tynie, TreMarion and Bobby exit the kids' area. Being taken into TreMarion's room, with the door closed, Tynie's asked "Tell me something Tynie. After Bobby, Petri, and I got rid of that old food-allergy list, what was the first thing that went through your mind?" "We should have done it sooner. It was in Megan's handwriting, and I noticed it hurt sweets to even see that. I didn't say anything because I didn't know how my beliefs on that would be taken." Tynie testifies. "That was my fault baby; I didn't think that would hurt Cody." Bobby grouses. "No son, I bear fault in that as well. I should have had the heart and the balls to ask Tynie before now." TreMarion relegates. "Hey, it's handled. That's what matters. We've gotten a hell of a lot covered today, and we should be happy with that." Tynie condemns. "She's right." Bobby recognizes. Hugging Tynie, TreMarion re-terms "You're right about that, Tynie."

Seeing the pair out of his room, TreMarion turns to charge his phone. Grabbing a shower afterwards, the family elder feels a sudden rush of relief. Petri's well on his way to closing out today himself, feeling just as relieved as TreMarion is now. Without knowing it, Petri and TreMarion tuck in for the night at the exact same time. Falling asleep, before long, the only two people in the entire house that are awake are: Tynie and Bobby.

Speaking of those two, by this moment, they're again in the master bedroom. Bobby's endtable is adorned as it always is, Tynie standing beside it. While heading to get cleaned up, the two have a conversation. Tynie's giving all the "recommendations" for Petri's land purchase that she can think of, Bobby interrupting "Sweetheart, relax. We don't have to have that all mapped out in one day. I know you want to see Petri get settled, and you don't want him having any more issues than he already has. It's wonderful, commendable, but that doesn't mean you stress yourself out like this." Taking several deep breaths, Tynie nods.

After she calms, their discussion turns to Buddy, and how he feels about romantic love. "Babe, I didn't have the stones to say this in front of Daddy. I think there was something in that last TV show the kids watched today that pressured Buddy. I mean, really pressured him. We've encountered, and discussed the relationship between Ty-Leah and Cody many times before. I never expected Buddy to come at you needing a man-to-man chat over it, however. Sexy, you're going to think I'm nuts, but I suspect that may be another reason Daddy was so damn gung-ho to get us out the door today." Tynie states.

"Before we got that call from Petri's old bank, Dad told me that was another reason for why we were rushed out of the house. He didn't want this discussed around the kids, because he figured whatever way we handled it would suffice for the resolution. I mean, when that comes to being resolved in front of the kids." Bobby recalls. "Shit." Tynie curses. Sitting in the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby continues "And I would never think anything that demeaning about you. Please don't assume that just because you don't say something until we're alone, that I would dare consider you anything along the lines of crazy." "Yeah, well you've stopped calling me luscious, again." Tynie nags. "That's because I'd rather show you that you're luscious to me." Bobby challenges, leaning in for a kiss. Loving every minute of it, Tynie's rendered breathless, as they separate their lips. Washing one another down, the two later exit that tub. Shutting it off, they go about getting dried and dressed. Tynie thinks they'll separate to get changed, but she learns that's a mistaken notion when Bobby guides her to her closet.

"Petri said something outside that has me thinking, sweetheart. He told me that you, I, and Dad are helping change the tides in his life." Bobby reminisces. "That is the deepest thing I've heard from anyone outside the family in for-fuckin-ever!" Tynie reacts. Changing clothes, Tynie returns the favor of being escorted into a closet, to Bobby. "Uhh babe, I just realized something. When you helped rid of that old food-allergy list, you essentially were part of a team that changed some tides for the family. Think about it." Tynie discovers. As the realization Tynie's right on that strikes him, Bobby drops his T-shirt in shock. "Yeah, another running theory. I think Petri making that whole tide change claim was his way of trying to bless our asses. He doesn't want to come off all religious, but on the same note, he keeps thanking us. In one damn way or another. I say again gorgeous: think about it." Tynie suspects, as Bobby finishes getting dressed.

"You got all that just from me repeating what Petri said outside?!" Bobby inquires, astounded. "I thought you knew sexy, I'm damn good." Tynie snarks. Hustling to get dressed, Bobby rushes his wife's side, correcting "No beauty, you're the best." Wrapping his hips under her arms, Tynie re-vows "I've learned all about honing how good I am at using my brilliance from the very sexy, extremely intelligent, obscenely dedicated, eternally devoted, well-built stud in my arms." Blushing, Bobby gazes down at his wife, who's smiling from ear-to-ear. "And I, have learned all about truly loving someone, from the stunningly beautiful, eternally dedicated, infinitely devoted, extremely brilliant woman in my arms. I've honed how to provide for, and protect someone, thanks to the honor I've had with you being my wife." Bobby re-dedicates, tightly holding Tynie.

Tears fill Tynie's eyes, her lower lip trembles slightly, as she gasps "Ohh my God, Bobby…" "Babe, don't cry." Bobby hopes, feeling his wife lay her head to his chest. "You spoke from your soul, and all I did was hit on you. Bobby, your vow was… beyond beautiful." Tynie complains. "I know you beautiful, you feel really bad about that. Don't, you'll see your chance to speak from your soul to me. I know you well enough to know when you do, that chance is taken." Bobby discounts, petting her back. "Damn you're good." Tynie gratifies. Looking up, and going to her toes at the same time, Tynie gets greeted by Bobby for yet another kiss.

Picking her up off the floor, without disturbing the kiss, Bobby carries Tynie all the way to the bed. Laying Tynie against the mattress, Bobby's very gentle, their kiss ended by each nipping the other's lower lip. Delicately taking his place at her side, Bobby lies back, Tynie taking his hand in hers. Resting as they laid out, Tynie indeed takes her chance to speak from her soul. "Bobby, no matter the language, there is just not enough ways for me to say how I really feel. That's how deeply I love you." Tynie closes. Rolling to her side, Tynie's caught off guard when Bobby follows that move. Peppering his reaction with kisses, Bobby gloats "That was the deepest, and most beautiful thing, I've ever heard."

Cupping the backs of one another's heads, Tynie and Bobby begin to kiss slowly and salaciously. Painstakingly separating their lips, Bobby later sees a pink hue cross Tynie's cheeks. "Hot damn…." Tynie breathes. His cheeks are just as crimson as Tynie's, Bobby deftly rolling off his wife, sighing "Yeah…" Laid side-by-side on their bed, Tynie pants "You sent me soarin' baby…" "We sent one another soaring, love." Bobby softly replies.

Catching their breath, as their hearts race from the romantic adrenaline, the couple simply lays there for a while. Rolling to her side, Tynie cuddles up to Bobby, wondering "Is there any other way my honey wants to send me soarin' tonight?" Taking her into his arms, Bobby rolls Tynie back onto her back, daring "Allow me to show you…" Undressing her, and then himself, Bobby begins the more intimate part of their night. Making love repeatedly, the last time with Bobby atop Tynie, he's held there as they bask in each other's afterglow.

Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby tosses the blankets over the duo, and then tries to get out of Tynie's hold. "No baby, now's your turn to allow me…" Tynie rejects, guiding him to lay at her side once more. One last kiss for the day, they swear love to each other, and yet again Tynie cuddles up to Bobby. Sleeping as they are now posed, today's officially over for the entire house.

* * *

><p>Starting the day, Tynie did something to revere Bobby. Plans got changed, people got fired, and a company was rendered bankrupt. That, was all before Petri got his financial matters established in the same fashion that Tynie and Bobby's family uses. On a hunch, Tynie got those accounts checked, and learned something unexpected. Refusing to piss off a federal judge, she and the family accepted it. TreMarion's standards for the kids' TV watching reappeared, but in some ways, it was too late when those did. Now having a stock of kids' DVD's, and a reserve gaming system, there's less chance of something on TV provoking the family elder to shut the entertainment center off.<p>

Junior, or as he's preferring to be called now Buddy, wound up having his first man-to-man chat with Bobby today. The conversation material was all about love, and relationships, Bobby totally guiding the child. Tynie backed her husband up, of course, and how that was settled appeased TreMarion. Tynie and Bobby, out of respect for the children being so young, have elected to keep the more passionate parts of their marriage private. As for Petri, he showed his hand to the entire family today. Numerous times actually, and each one was well-accepted, after Petri learned some things. Being used to restaurant standards, Petri's learning that's not how Tynie's house operates.

In terms of houses, there's a new deal that's been made, between Petri and Bobby. The best estimate for that deal to be entirely done is a couple months from now. When it is, Petri will officially own his very first home. In the true fashion of the family, there's going to be a party for that, one which is well deserved. Even through the more stressful points of the day, Petri respected every member of the family. They, in turn, showed him the same respects. When Petri said one thing to Bobby, Petri didn't know its true depth. Through absolutely everything, and now that the most recent major matters are near resolution, the family and Petri all now are beginning to experience:

Changing Tides…


	258. Ch 258

Title: Proving it. (P.F.A.)

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters the others are mine

Today's bound to be a busy one, every adult in Tynie's house waking at around the same time. Petri and TreMarion make it to the kitchen before Tynie and Bobby are so much as out of their room. In terms of that couple, they're just now ending the first-morning's kiss and getting dressed. Having their phone and her pills on him, Bobby's hand is taken into Tynie's, whom leads them out towards the others. Walking into the kitchen, the couple actually intrudes on a meeting between TreMarion and Petri. "I've got to find out if the lawnmower was replaced after our roof-incident with the garage. Then I've got to hire out to get the roof and gutters worked on. I'm not about to have us have another roof-incident. Not so soon after the most recent one, where it scared the hell out of Ty-Leah." Petri plans.

"Dude, the lawn can fuckin' wait. You call our insurance company, and repeat what you said about my damn roof and gutters. If you have any shit, you come get me or Bobby. Relax man, you're not in trouble." Tynie interrupts. Going for his phone, Petri smirks, Bobby coming up on TreMarion saying "Dad, she was going to authorize Petri to do that kind of thing around here anyway. If she wasn't, I was, the man's shown he'd respect this property enough to have earned that."

"You two may have planned on authorizing me, but I need one of you to repeat that to whom I have on the phone." Petri alerts, holding his phone out. Bobby covers that much, mentioning also that soon Petri will be calling them to get a house and land parcel under a separate insurance policy. "Yeah, he's doing this today to give my father in law a much-needed break. He's also showing me and my wife that until his house is built, and the land's bought: He's going to look out for my family and my house." Bobby remarks. "So until then, he's authorized?" The agent's idiot clerk asks. "You know what? Get me your boss, NOW!" Bobby orders. Placed on hold for five minutes, Bobby repeats himself about the authorizations and Petri. Learning the clerk was to be fired for causing this, Bobby intimidates "I want nothing further to do with that idiotic bitch you call a clerk. If you call me or any member of my family about her, you will be prosecuted. Do you understand me?" Receiving immediate obedience, Bobby hangs up.

Soon, they all have breakfast, with Tynie's being interrupted by another phone call. "No babe, I've got this. You go ahead and eat." Bobby pre-empts, seeing his wife go for their phone. Nodding, Tynie witnesses Bobby field a call from the insurance company, this one wondering if they can fax over a list of preferred companies for home-improvements covered by policies. "You had better not bother my wife or family again today, and you best note my account that if you have shit to fax me: YOU JUST DO IT. If you fail to comply with this, you get prosecuted because I've had enough of your bullshit. Understood?!" Bobby rages. Annotating his account, the agent complies, Bobby yet again hanging up.

They eat, Tynie cleaning up from it, as Bobby requires "Nobody's to answer or use their phones today, but me. If anyone calls Dad's or Petri's line, they get the voicemail, and you all overheard why." "Petri, shut it down. I am with mine. We turn them back on tonight." TreMarion translates. Petri nods, and in minutes, the only phone that's on is: Bobby's. "I'll be back; I'm just going to take these to our rooms. TreMarion, are you good with that?" Petri imposes. TreMarion surrenders his phone and nods, Petri then leaving the area.

"Fuckin morons always gotta fuck shit up for this family." Tynie grumbles. Coming up on her, Bobby smirks until his wife's in his arms. Leaning his lips to her ear, Bobby whispers "I was showing you what I've always sworn. You are safe, and nobody's going to fuck with you." Rolling her head back against his chest, Tynie honors "Thank you baby." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all saw that, TreMarion explaining "Kids, when you're teenagers, you'll learn all about how to deal with moronic business people. Your Uncle Bobby was just a bear for everyone in this house. Right now, he's doing what I know one of you kids would ask him to: he's trying to calm your aunt down."

"Sorry you see me like this, angels." Tynie regrets. "I'm not. I get to see how a real man cares for a lady who was upset by a moron. That's not a bad thing to know!" Buddy and Cody deny together. Ty-Leah smiles from ear-to-ear, not saying a thing to that. "Oh and boys, that wasn't the lesson I was intending for you. Yes, it is important to know how a real man cares for a lady who was upset by a moron. However, and more importantly, it's better to know how a real man cares for a lady, period. This is just one situation where you will learn that, with Papa's blessing for the lessons, of course." Bobby corrects. "You'll be told when a lesson you two or Petri wants to give the kids is an issue with me. Until then, go for it." TreMarion condones. "When do I get my lessons?" Ty-Leah asks jealously. "Soon as your aunt's calmed down. I know her, Ty-Leah; she won't deliberately give you lessons when she's upset." Petri answers. "Is it just me, or is Petri fuckin' amazing with the kids?!" Tynie garners. "It's not just you." Bobby and TreMarion decline as one. Slowly calming, Tynie whirls around in Bobby's arms, kissing him right in front of everyone. "Kids, remember, not until you're teenagers." TreMarion reminds. Three little heads nod, and when Tynie and Bobby separate from the kiss, the kids all smile at them.

"Kids, I love you. Today, your Uncle Bobby's going to be one very busy man. He's got to get some things set up that are in no way safe for you angels to even overhear. Papa, Petri, and I are going to switch off keeping eyes on you. Right now, I'm going to ask Petri and Daddy to move a stack of your DVD's into Daddy's room. Then Petri, you're being asked to go ahead and install the reserve gaming system. Same room." "I think that was an excellent call." TreMarion beams. "Petri, she forgot just one thing. You and I have a couple meetings today. You know what about." Bobby implicates, receiving a nod. On that reaction, they all head on to enact Tynie's plan. Surrounded by Cody, Buddy, and Ty-Leah, Tynie takes first shift of watching them. "Petri, you get that installed and go have those meetings with Bobby. You tell him I sent you." TreMarion directs. "Another excellent call." Petri restates, finishing the gaming system installation.

Heading off to meet with Bobby, Petri hopes to have a good explanation for the change in plans. Bumping into Bobby in the area of the house by the fax machine, Petri extolls "TreMarion sent me, said we should knock out our meetings about the house and land purchase. Didn't say why he wanted it that way, though." "I already know. It's alright." Bobby consents, and from there the two men have a conversation. "I am not accepting any more than the cost of a SUV for the land parcel. Tynie won't allow me to, and I think she's right. You've done, and given, a lot to this family. As soon as I get the boundaries on paper for this property, we have another meeting. To discuss the location of the land that you're purchasing from me." Bobby determines.

"We do not arrange that purchase until what I mentioned first thing this morning is properly resolved." Petri balks. "You have a deal." Bobby seals. Petri nods, and then says "In that case, I'll get started on the housework." Bobby nods, watching him leave the area, before any calls are made. TreMarion's in the kitchen, cleaning, by the time Petri makes it to the living room. "My meeting with Bobby is over. He and I have another one, but not until this house is up to Tynie's standards, from roof to back deck." Petri rephrases. "Laundry's my department, son. There's a certain soap that must be used on Ty-Leah and Buddy's laundry, I use it for Cody's too." TreMarion cautions. Petri nods, and from there, the front wing of the house is divided between those two men. Taking a while to finish, TreMarion and Petri see Bobby come right up on the kitchen bar.

"I've got two crews coming out here, one for the gutters, and one for the roof. Here's the ironic part, the companies are run by brothers, literally. It'll take a few days for them to get done, because I told them not to work past dusk. I also told them if anyone gets injured the day for them all is done, and I'm to be called immediately." Bobby reports. "Damn…" TreMarion gulps. Petri enters the kitchen again, offering "TreMarion, why don't you go ahead and switch out with Tynie? You've worked hard enough; she and I got the rest. I mean, aside from the laundry." "Dad, the laundry is not your part. It's me and Tynie's, and other than that Petri's right, you've done enough." Bobby corrects. "Alright." TreMarion cedes, heading back for his room. Silently walking up to the bed's edge, TreMarion witnesses the cutest scene. Tynie's got Buddy on one side, Ty-Leah in her lap, and Cody on the other side. Going for his phone, TreMarion texts "Bobby and Petri, you're needed in my room."

Wondering what's happened, Petri and Bobby hustle to TreMarion's room. "You kids wanted time alone with me, huh? You didn't know how to ask for it, did you?" Tynie interrogates, with a big smile on her face. "No auntie, we didn't." Ty-Leah frumps. "Ok, here's how that's handled. Buddy, remember when you asked to speak to Uncle Bobby alone?" Tynie asks. Buddy nods, Tynie signifying "You kids can ask me the same thing, even if it's just to hang out and watch DVD's. All you have to do is look me dead-on in the eyes and ask for it." "So, can now be a time with auntie watchin' DVD's?" Cody desires. Tynie looks around the room, and then resolves "Of course it can, sweets. I'll take you kids to the restroom first, but when we get back in here, you kids get comfy before any DVD's are played." "Yay!" Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody cheer.

Following her directive, the kids are taken to the restroom. After that, they and Tynie all get comfortable on TreMarion's bed, her seeing Petri set up the DVD's. Turning that on, Petri mentions "Your auntie was busy keeping you kids comfortable, I just backed her up." Exiting the room, Petri closes the door, TreMarion relegating "We've got to follow Tynie's ways on this. We've basically left the kids believing we won't simply watch DVD's with them. Seeing Tynie have all three kids around her like that, and overhearing part of their chat, is why I texted you saying I needed you so fast." "Not to step on any toes here, but Tynie gave us a window for that. You heard her say the kids can ask her for DVD time, right? I say we three offer them the same thing." Petri advises. "Petri, you're on a roll." TreMarion gleams. Clapping his hand on the back of Petri's shoulder, Bobby praises "Man, that was good."

Turning around, the three men leave that area, Petri wondering "Bobby, would you object to my cleaning around here while you deal with those crews? I mean, until it's time to do the laundry, then I'll get TreMarion."

"One correction, Petri. I know exactly where you got that laundry is Dad's division, it's not. It's mine, because Dad's done enough around here. I want him to relax, just as the kids wanted time with Tynie. When you get done, you come get me to handle the laundry." Bobby resituates. "I object to that here and now. Petri, although I respect my son in law's motives, I refuse to have you work all around this house alone. You and I will divide what we have yet to do, and leave Bobby the laundry. If Tynie even heard you mention being willing to clean the entire house alone, she'd be very upset Petri. You know how she is about safety concerns." TreMarion objects.

"You got it." Petri surrenders, Bobby also realizing TreMarion was right. Heading off to the second floor, TreMarion and Petri hear Bobby announce "The wing by the master bedroom is off limits, I'll get that later! No floor wax is to be used, either!" "Got it!" Petri hollers, he and TreMarion then taking to cleaning the second floor of the house. Coming to the base of the steps, after it's been seen that almost half is done, Bobby yells "Beer break!" Going downstairs, Petri and TreMarion obey that order, Bobby soon serving them. "I've gotten more done than you two know of right now. Petri, you and I have an appointment to get my land survey from the city clerk's office tomorrow at eleven. After that, you and I continue our meetings. Relax, I can explain this to Tynie later. The crews are here; they came and went right to work." Bobby declares.

"After this beer, I'm going to check on Tynie and the kids." Petri insists. Tynie'd shut off the entertainment center in TreMarion's room, having the kids beside her, she poses "Someone ask for me?" Petri gulps a swig of his beer, sets it down, and rushes to serve Tynie and the kids. "I saw what you just did dude, not again. Only in the event of an absolute emergency do you pull that move." Tynie chides. Petri nods, the kids getting drinks before Tynie. Turning to bring them to the kitchen table, Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody take seats. Following them, Tynie sits down, Petri going back to the living room. Finishing their drinks, Buddy does something stunning, as he tries to clear from the soda cans.

"No sweetheart, that's not safe. I know you mean well, and I love you, but no. Hand those over." Tynie denies, taking the cans from the child. Pitching them, Tynie describes "Buddy, you're a great little man already. I declared it unsafe for you kids to throw away your own soda cans because of all the edges. You don't see them, but that doesn't mean they aren't risky to you kids. I don't mind if you kids drink from the can, but I do mind if you pitch the can. One wrong move in doing that, and you could get hurt."

"Auntie, Buddy's just trying to show you he can do stuff…" Cody defends.

"I get that sweets, I do. I appreciate what he was trying to do, really. He just didn't know I'm really strict on what I think is safe for you children to do right now." Tynie clarifies. "Cody, I know exactly why Tynie just said that. Honey, there were some changes to who does what in terms of protecting you kids. Tynie's not allowing Buddy to pitch those soda cans was a part of her division for that. My part is, showing your uncle what I find to be a possible issue for your safety. Your Papa's part is: telling me, your aunt, and your uncle what he'll allow us to teach you kids. As for your Uncle Bobby, yeah, his part is being a bear for you kids whenever he can." Petri informs.

"Ty-Leah, Buddy, Cody, you didn't know this. Aunt Tynie didn't either, until Petri said that. The changes Petri told you about, they just took effect. It was part of a new deal we adults have with Papa." Bobby declares. "Ohhh ok!" Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody accept as one. Tynie and the kids then leave the kitchen, heading for the living room. Taking seats on the couch, the kids look at Bobby and TreMarion, Tynie regaling "Kids, I know why your Papa, Sainty, and Uncle Bobby set it up that way. You see, I used to be the main bear for this house, and your uncle doesn't want that anymore. Your Papa's part being so little is deliberate too, because he deserves to relax with you kids. Sainty and Uncle Bobby's parts being so massive, is intentional. They're trying to show you kids that no matter what, you're safe. They're also trying to afford Papa the chance to kick back, because Papa's the family elder."

"She forgot one piece of the explanation. Dad and Tynie are reserves for me and Petri. Meaning, if you two spot something that's an issue, Petri and I will back however you handle it. However, you two are not to be considered first responders unless you're the ones whom initially spot the issue, or for some unforeseen reason: there's no choice in the matter." Bobby notifies. "Daddy, that's a fair deal." Tynie contrives. "Definitely." TreMarion approves.

Tynie leans her lips down to Ty-Leah's ear, softly challenging "I dare you to say auntie didn't forget anything, auntie wanted to hear Uncle Bobby say it." "Uncle Bobby, Aunt Tynie didn't forget nothin'! She wanted us to hear you say it!" Ty-Leah restates. Tynie briefly laughs, Bobby replying "Yeah, I kind of figured that." Tynie stops laughing, Buddy looking right at her, smiling. Cody follows that expression, Tynie imparting "Yeah, it got the job done." "What exactly got what job done?" TreMarion inquires. "All I know is: Auntie leaned into sissy's ear, and then sissy said that about auntie and not forgetting, Auntie laughs. Then auntie says a job got done, even though none of us are working." Buddy recaps. Covering her mouth in her hand, Tynie nods, Cody guessing "Buddy sold out how Auntie got that to happen." "Buddy, I appreciate your honesty." TreMarion approves.

Staring at his aunt, Buddy regrets "Sorry auntie." "Don't ever be sorry for being honest. I'd rather you be honest, and proud to be honest, than you worry about your truth hurting me. Honey, there aren't a lot of honest folks in this world, and I want all three of you kids to each be one." Tynie disregards. "Buddy spoke the truth Papa, Auntie leaned into my ear, told me what to say." Ty-Leah claims. "I know why she did that too, angel. She wanted to show you how to be upfront when truth needs to be spoken. She also wanted me to hear what you said come straight from one of you kids. I know your aunt well enough to know that." Bobby conjures.

"I should have known what Tynie was doing was a lesson for the kids. One that, by the way, I totally approve of." TreMarion regards. Out of what seems like nowhere, Petri arises, requesting "Can I have your attention please?" All eyes turn to Petri, Tynie nodding, Petri then announcing "I'm retiring. I've decided, because Tynie's right, there are just far too many fuckers out there for me to go back to the restaurant business. I'll do my best to be my best for the kids, following every last one of your family rules, especially TreMarion's. No offense Tynie, but he IS the family elder."

"I'm making a unilateral decision right now. We stop with the housework, and celebrate Petri's retirement. The rest, since we have crews on our roof, can be delayed. The worst that can happen is: Papa watches the kids tomorrow and I cover the difference while Bobby and Petri handle business. They know the business I'm referring to." Tynie decides. "Petri, you sit down. Part of Tynie's just-announced unilateral decision means Bobby and I make the spread for this celebration." TreMarion improvises. Kissing his wife's cheek by her jaw, Bobby murmurs "Slickly done, baby." Tynie giggles and nods, seeing her husband and father leave the room. Petri and Tynie then take to watching the kids, Cody wrapping an arm around Ty-Leah and Buddy separately. Ty-Leah rests her little head on Cody's shoulder, fawning "You're so cute…"

Pecking a kiss to her forehead, Cody avows "And you're beautiful. I dare say, you are the most beautiful little woman I've ever seen. Thank Papa for teaching me the phrase I dare say." Buddy's, Tynie's, and Petri's jaws all drop at the same time, TreMarion looking up from the kitchen bar and seeing that. Buddy composes himself, then hollers "Papa, can we also celebrate sissy and Cody's closeness?!" "Buddy no! This is Sainty's party, not me and cutie's!" Ty-Leah defies. "I'm alright with sharing a celebration, Ty-Leah." Petri tries to soothe. "No, you worked for 20 years. I insist you get this party for you!" Ty-Leah refuses. "Dude, don't argue that point. I was about to make it myself." Tynie warns, with a big smile. Petri nods, leaving it at that, while they all sit and wait for the spread.

TreMarion and Bobby don't keep them waiting long, the spread brought before everyone in the living room a few minutes later. Sat back together, the kids cuddle up closer to Tynie, affording Bobby and TreMarion a place to sit. Bobby and the family elder don't like that, so they move to give the kids more room. When they all go for their shares, Cody tries to serve Ty-Leah before himself, with Bobby helping him. Buddy's helped with his by Tynie, TreMarion and Petri serving Tynie and Bobby before themselves. Reclaiming their seats, nobody converses, everyone's too busy eating. At the meal's end, Petri's stopped from cleaning up by Tynie, whom has TreMarion help her with that.

"Sainty, no offense, but you're not doing any more work. Not tonight, because like sissy said, you've already worked for 20 years." Buddy ripostes. "I can't believe he just said that." Bobby laughs. "It's not like he's wrong, son." TreMarion overrules. Tynie's in the living room beside her spouse in moments, TreMarion walking right up on Petri. "If anything, my grandson understated. You're not doing another damn thing around this house for a couple days. Barring absolute urgency or necessity, I mean. Understood?" TreMarion incites. "Completely." Petri accepts, both then reclaiming their seats.

Bobby and Tynie have the kids between them now, Ty-Leah hearing loud pounds echoing. Cody wraps Ty-Leah in his arms, soothing "It's alright beauty. Uncle Bobby's got crews; they're working on top of the house." Buddy takes Tynie's arm, draping it around himself, as the echoing pounds start to scare him. "Ohh little man, it's ok. Cody's right, your uncle does have crews at work on top of the house right now." Tynie sates. Nuzzling Tynie's side, Buddy hides his face, complaining "I'm not a real man. I'm scared and clinging to a lady right now." "Let me let you in on a little secret, Buddy. It's perfectly alright for a real man to have a woman hold him. It doesn't matter why, either. If the man and lady love each other, it's totally good for the lady to hold the man." Tynie recounts.

"Tynie, I'm derailing that conversation so we can celebrate. I know just the thing to get the kids' minds off the sounds from outside." Petri reviles, going to set up kids' movies on the entertainment center. Turning that on, Petri again takes his seat, looking sheepishly at Bobby and TreMarion. "We're good." Bobby provides, catching that expression. Lifting his head, Buddy's the first of the kids to become enthralled in the movie, Cody and Ty-Leah tailing him. "Daddy, I love you. Can you and Bobby make drinks for us by chance?" Tynie requests. Leaving the couch, Bobby and TreMarion take that task on, without a word.

Reconvening in the living room a few minutes later, everyone takes their drinks, and again sits down. After the drinks, and the movie's end, Tynie takes the kids to the restroom. Bobby clears from everything, noticing that the pounding echoes were getting louder. "Petri, you keep the kids' movies on. Turn up the entertainment center, too. If the crews need me, they know to call." Bobby mandates. Nodding, Petri complies, Tynie and the kids again returning to the room. "Babe, this will blow out.." "Tynie, you didn't hear something I did. Bobby doesn't give a damn if the entertainment center speakers get blown out. He intends to replace it, should that happen, because he doesn't want the kids distressed by the crews on the roof again." TreMarion intervenes.

Conceding, and sitting down, Tynie instructs "Kids, you sit as close to me as you can." Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody all obey her, Bobby knowing why. Halfway through the second movie, true to Tynie's prediction, the speakers blow. "You all stay back, I got this!" Petri reacts, leaping into action. Tynie's huddled by three very-scared kids, her soothing "Petri's got this, honeys. He's better at setting this kind of thing up than your auntie." On a break, a member of one of the crews calls Bobby, asking "We heard this loud boom, but it didn't come from us. Y'all ok?" "Yeah, we need an entertainment center entirely removed, though. One of the adults in my house is clearing out the most-recent parts of it as I speak." Bobby replies. "Petri, tell me you heard that…." TreMarion eludes. "I did, and I am." Petri confirms, returning to work.

"Bobby, listen to this." The crewman stalls, then yelling "I need four of you men to go to the front door! Ask for Bobby, and he'll lead you to shit that has to go, for safety of kids!" Four men holler back "Tell Bobby to give us five minutes boss!" "I heard them, and you. Thanks." Bobby gratifies, hanging up. Five minutes later, Petri's got the newer parts of the entertainment center set aside, and has sat down again. Tynie's still mobbed by the children, and they're still scared, Tynie directing "Close your eyes angels. Leave this to your Uncle." Obeying, the kids do not see four men removing the entertainment center. TreMarion evades "Kids, come with me." Taking them to the restroom again, the family elder's gone for several minutes. "By the way, how'd you know there were kids in the house?" Bobby inquires. "I have the movie you were playing myself. It was right at a part where there's no boom in the movie that we heard the one I called you about." One of the crewmen in the living room answers. Seeing them out, Bobby closes the door, Petri and Tynie being the only ones in the room.

"This isn't fair, Daddy called Petri off of working for at least a couple days! He had to disassemble our fuckin' entertainment center, on his retirement night!" Tynie rants. "Ah. I didn't have to, I chose to. Tynie, you had the kids close by, and TreMarion's the family elder. I did this also to show Bobby, should electronics act up in this house, and I catch it: I know how to encounter it. I'm not upset by doing that, so don't you be upset by watching me do it. By the way, I heard the claim you made about me and some entertainment centers, to the kids." Petri corrects, slightly blushing at the end.

"Tynie, my call-off for Petri had a caveat. He saw it was absolutely necessary to act, and did. That was the catch to my call-off for him. I find his other reasons quite respectable, frankly." TreMarion deems. "Auntie, you said earlier that Sainty has a huge part in protecting us. Sainty did that huge part with this, relax!" Ty-Leah defers. "Yeah, really!" Buddy and Cody agree as one. "I've just been out-voted…" Tynie laughs, reclaiming her seat. "Ty-Leah, you're sounding more like your aunt with every day." Bobby marvels. Ty-Leah looks to Tynie, posing "Is that a bad thing?" Scruffing the child's hair, Tynie declines "No beautiful, it was a compliment." "Cody's brave as a tiger, Sissy sounds like auntie, and I'm just here." Buddy grumps. "Come here Buddy." Tynie invites, opening her arms for the child. Hopping into her lap, Buddy hides his face again. "Listen to me, little man. Yes, Cody was brave as a tiger to me yesterday. Yes, your sister sounds a lot like me. You act like your uncle, in more ways than you know. He didn't say that because it was my place to." Tynie resituates.

Buddy's head lifts with a shot, as he squeals "Really?!" "I swear it, really." Tynie vows. "Ok, now this I gotta hear." Ty-Leah teases. Bobby's red in the face, sitting beside Cody and Ty-Leah. "Alright, here goes." Tynie begins, regaling Buddy in a tale about how "Uncle Bobby's really hard on himself sometimes." "I'll admit, I have the same problem. I'm really hard on me a lot, too. Here's the jem to that though, your Uncle Bobby opens my eyes every time I am. Of course, I do the same thing for him. Fair is fair. I also know that one of these days, your Uncle's gonna find a story about me and tell it to you kids. Like I said, fair is fair." Tynie closes.

"So it's bad to try and be perfect all the time?" Buddy inquires. "Bad and unsafe." Bobby retorts. "Uncle Bobby, you're not even going to answer auntie's claim about you tellin' stories about her… are you?" Cody challenges. TreMarion and Petri chortle at that, stunned at Cody's audacity. "Cody, she was right, it is fair. I just don't have one that fits a situation with you kids yet." Bobby resolves. Leaning her lips to Buddy's ear, Tynie whispers "One more thing, little man. When a woman loves a man, she also adores when he's really close. So all your worries about clinging, out the door. Now." "Uncle Bobby, will you help me kick worries out of the house?" Buddy misinterprets. "I don't have to kick anything out of the house, little man. I know what your aunt meant, and it's not a problem." Bobby reassures.

"Aunt Tynie, can you derail this conversation so Sainty gets his party back?" Ty-Leah questions. "I'll get the playing cards." TreMarion offers, seeing where his grandkid was going with this, as he leaves the room. Petri then recommends "Kids, it's safer for you that we play cards in the kitchen, at the table." One-by-one, the children get off the couch, Bobby and Tynie following them. Seated and waiting for Petri and TreMarion, Bobby gets called by the crews again. Reporting their combined statuses on the job, Bobby stalls "There's no rush on this work order."

"Allow me to rephrase. Bobby, you need to find out who the fuck did this roof and gutters the first time. Then you need to sue them for negligence. You already have two crews full of men ready to testify." The crewman rephrases. "I can't. The company went under three months after my roof was done, after the owner passed. Last I knew, the crewmembers were all incarcerated on unrelated federal felonies." Bobby informs. "Oh damn. Well we can get this done, to proper code, in less than three days. We're already half done with the needed prep-work to replace your roof and gutters. So far, there have been no injuries. Oh and your entertainment center got tossed with our refuse, it was the only way that could legally be removed from your property." The crewman reissues. "Keep me posted." Bobby concludes, hanging up. "I'm not ruining Petri's party night. Babe, I'll tell you and dad, later." Bobby considers, sitting by his wife. Taking seats, and dealing the cards, the conversation's again derailed…. For now.

This time, Tynie and Bobby deliberately try to lose to the kids. For a few hands, it works, each child winning one. Then, in a circular wave, the adults all win a hand. As Tynie packs the cards away, TreMarion elects to make them all dinner, Bobby assisting him, which leaves Petri by Tynie with the kids. "Dad, it's by the grace of Christ that the roof and gutters on this house didn't cave in. Had it not been for a company owner death and a dragnet of federal agents, I'd be able to sue for that. I just found out, before we started playing cards." Bobby undertones, in TreMarion's ear. Leaning his lips to Bobby's ear, TreMarion murmurs "Very quickly and very quietly go tell your wife that." "Babe, a word." Bobby eludes, Tynie arising to meet him. Taking her to the back deck, Bobby tells absolutely all. "Fuck it babe, we're tipping those guys. I mean, they were willing to drop and run for us, for a fuckin' courtdate. They also dropped everything to help us with that damn entertainment center. It's the least we can fuckin' do!" Tynie insists. Holding her closely, as Bobby knows Tynie's hiding her true shock; Bobby settles "You got it, beautiful."

In that position, Tynie's able to go for Bobby's phone, and this time, she's not stopped. Calling the last number that called them right back, Tynie instills "Hey hon, my husband briefed me. I cannot thank you enough for your work, and your ethics. I mean seriously, you and your crews did more for my damn house than so many businesses before you. Honey, I have to ask you just one question. If I were to leave a cooler full of beers at the ass end of your truck tomorrow, would you and your men be able to drink them on shift?"

"If we do, we lose our bonding and insurance." The crewman reneges. "Ok, y'all good with diet sodas? I'm diabetic and it's what we have in the house." Tynie re-offers. "That's fine, Tynie. Bobby told me never to ma'am you." The crewman approves. "In that case, sometime tomorrow, you can expect a cooler full of them at the ass end of your truck." Tynie contends, hanging up. Holstering Bobby's phone, Tynie unveils "I said tip them, I didn't say how!" "Alright baby, how you really doing with this?" Bobby prods. "I fuckin' hate it, and yet, I'm glad it's so close to being rectified. Babe, you should be glad as fuck for that, too." Tynie names. One deep breath taken, Bobby realizes his wife is right, leading her back inside.

Rejoining the others, Tynie and Bobby are served by TreMarion moments later. "I know tonight didn't turn out the way Tynie and Bobby wanted for my retirement party. It's ok though, because I've decided to enjoy that a little every single day. Besides, I've promised the kids I'd do what I can for them. All that happened is: I got to keep my word." Petri extolls. "If that's what you're cool with." Tynie wavers. "Tynie, there are three very wonderful kids here, who are deserving of the best. You, Bobby, and TreMarion all give that to them already. I'm more than "cool" with enjoying my retirement a little every day. I'm going to do my best to keep my word to these angels, and you three, from now on. I may mess up, I may forget sometimes, hell I may even do something that is supposed to be under Bobby's purview. What I won't do though, to the best of my power, is hurt any one of those beautiful kids. Frankly Tynie, I'd rather risk pissing you off directly than chance that!" Petri re-dedicates.

"Petri... Did you mean that?" Cody worries. "Sweets, I mean that. With every fiber of my being, I swear it." Petri oaths, throwing his right hand up as if he's being sworn into testify in court. "Cody, that is by far, one of the most definite yes's you will ever get." Tynie clarifies. "And it took real heart and stones to say." Bobby adds. "Ain't that the truth!" TreMarion resounds. The kids are again confused by the term "Stones," but Petri intervenes "Relax angels, I knew what they mean." Ty-Leah starts it, but Buddy and Cody quickly join her, as raucous applause booms from the children.

Halfway into that, Bobby's phone goes off, him taking the call away from everyone else. "I understand your wife told my son that there's to be a cooler full of drinks behind my vehicle when it gets to your property tomorrow. My son doesn't run the company that's doing that work, I do. The name's Terrance. I was already told by my son to address you and your wife by first name, and I shall, from this point on." Terrance introduces. "Yes, she did. Your son didn't tell you what he did for my wife and family to warrant that, Terrance." Bobby defends, then reporting what transpired. "No Bobby, I wasn't told any of this. I'm proud of my kid for doing it, but I will not allow my crew to accept anything from your wife. Not like that, because although you guys are cool, there are just too many assholes out there. I hope you understand. My men will be on your property no earlier than nine in the morning." Terrance refuses. "I do, and I'll get my wife to understand it later." Bobby promises.

Ending the call on that note, Bobby returns to his wife and family. The kids' applause dies down, Petri and TreMarion glancing at Bobby curiously. "Just a call confirming particulars of the work order, for their insurance, and ours." Bobby alibies. "Least they make those calls at a damn decent hour." Tynie apprises. "Ain't that the truth." Petri reclaims. "Petri, you know where the Jacuzzi is. Go ahead and use it man, I consent." Tynie consents. "Ah, not before I get to hug the three little angels in this house." Petri balks. Standing up, Petri's then mobbed by the kids, whom take turns kissing his cheeks. After a few minutes, when freeing Petri from their hugs, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all say together "Night Sainty!" "Night honies." Petri replies, heading off to his guest room.

Leading the kids to their area, Tynie and Bobby see them through the process of ending their day. Tucking them in, hugs and love whispered, Tynie and Bobby leave the room, TreMarion repeating their latest moves. Crossing the hallway, Tynie closes the door to TreMarion's room behind those three adults and vents "I did authorize Petri to use our Jacuzzi. My motives were to allow him private time to enjoy his retirement. So much shit stole away the party-moments tonight. I felt it was the best thing to do. I did embarrass Bobby, but Buddy looked so sad. I had to get him happy again some-fuckin-how. I did offer a cooler full of drinks to that crew, after hearing that some fucktards scammed my honey the last time a roof and gutters were done. The crew we have on that now really has done more than I expected. I thought those drinks would be a good tip, that's why I offered them. I don't know if Bobby bullshat us in front of the kids when he got that call, and if he did, I can see why. We've seriously got to re-work how we deal with that shit, the kids' minds are little sponges now. I can tell, just by Ty-Leah sounding like me. Yeah Cody's brave as a tiger, but Buddy's still jealous. He wants to be the best, and really fast, because he feels that's a damn competition. When I find out who the fuck put that in his head: they lose their heads!"

"I did bullshit you in front of the kids, dear. Terrance, the company owner forbids the crew from accepting your offer. He's had issues in the past with people doing that and then snaring him into a bullshit bribery case. As for you embarrassing me, I knew why, I'm not upset by that. In terms of us re-working how we encounter certain things, you're right. When it comes to Petri's retirement, I don't like how he wants that handled either. He wants to be a part of the kids' lives, and I get that, but the man should enjoy his retirement too. I'm going to respect his wishes, but I don't agree with his decision. Everything else, we've already discussed, and I'm leaving it there." Bobby retaliates.

"You two do not know the depth of Petri's motives for that decision, son. He told me when we were cleaning that he can never have kids, and he really doesn't have anyone outside of this house. He got called, and apparently his ex-crew got his customer base to go elsewhere, on some really bullshit racism claims. How they got his new number is currently under investigation, I saw to him making that happen. I did that, right before you yelled for the beer break son." TreMarion reveals. "Figlio de Una Cagna!" Tynie growls.

"My thoughts exactly." TreMarion concurs. "He didn't tell us this…" Bobby starts. "Yeah, I told him I would." TreMarion restores. "Petri didn't want us feeling sorry for him!" Tynie realizes. Pointing to his kid with a worried smile, TreMarion evades "Bingo." Covering her nose in her hands, Tynie shakes her head. "I know what you're thinking, Tynie. We will get him more comfortable with being upfront about shit like that. We'll help Petri see he has people who really care. In time, he's still in shock by what stemmed out of that call this morning." TreMarion insures. "We've been there, Dad. Not with a phone call, but we've still been there." Bobby recalls. Removing her hands from her face, Tynie reckons "Even through some really heavy personal shit, Petri's been fuckin' awesome to us. Daddy, you're right, we need to show him we care. On that one, and Bobby's not overriding my decision, we'll follow your lead." "That's fine with me, honey." TreMarion sanctions.

Hugging and exchanging love, those three adults disperse. Halfway to the kitchen, Tynie's leaning on Bobby, whom has his arm protectively around her. Before they make it to the throughway leading to the master bedroom, Petri's back in his guest room with the Jacuzzi shut off. Moments before entering their room, Petri texts "Thank Tynie for letting me use that room, would ya Bobby?" Showing his wife the text, Bobby sees Tynie reply "No sweat man. Love you." One last text in the conversation, Petri stunnedly replying "Love you, too." Holstering their phone, since Tynie took her diabetic pill with dinner, she also takes the bottle away from Bobby. "I can tell, babe. Daddy spoke the truth, and Petri proved it. His reply text, to my saying love you…. he texted a stutter, and that tells me everything Daddy claimed on Petri is fuckin' true." Tynie explains. Liberating his wife of the phone and pill bottle, Bobby kisses Tynie before answering that claim.

Rendering Tynie both calmed and breathless, Bobby escorts her all the way to the bed's edge. Adorning his endtable as he always does, with an alarm set for tomorrow, Bobby reconsiders "All that may be true about Petri, now. Thing is, you were right, when you told Dad we'd follow his lead in terms of changing that. I won't ever override your decision if I believe it's right, honey. I knew a lot of today's news upset you, which is why I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you totally relaxed." Tynie nods, and then is whisked onto the bed by Bobby. The minute her back hits the mattress, Tynie moans "Ohh damn…" Lying beside her, Bobby has his arms wide open, Tynie cuddling up into the welcoming embrace. "I love you Bobby." Tynie swears. In her ear, using her favorite deep-and-dominating tone, Bobby vows "Love you too, Tynie."

In the time it took for that to happen, everyone from Petri to Cody is already fast asleep. TreMarion's and Petri's phones both turned on and habitually charging, with Petri also setting an alarm. At this moment, for all but Tynie and Bobby, today is done. Speaking of those two, they're spooning, him outside of her, Tynie reaching down to cover them both up. "You relax now, beautiful. I've got that." Bobby overrules, taking the covers from her and tossing them over the couple. Exhausted, frustrated, and just grateful today's over; Tynie whirls around again, kissing Bobby. Enjoying the kiss as long as it lasts, the two separate lips, and smile. Resuming their spooning pose, they fall asleep that way, the whole house's day now considered over.

* * *

><p>Today was already known to be a busy one, but there was still a lot of good that came out of it. However, there were more unhappy moments than Tynie desired after Petri announced his retirement. Buddy's jealous, thinking that "becoming a real man" is a competition, which broke Tynie's heart and pissed her off at the same time. Again, Petri showed that he has a heart, and serious stones, which impressed TreMarion and Bobby. The kids, they learned a lot today, all the lessons approved by TreMarion. Since he has custody of the children, all lessons must be approved by TreMarion in order for the kids to learn them. There have been two crews on Bobby's roof, one for the roof itself, the other to do the gutters, and it wasn't until nearly today's end that Bobby learned: they work for the same man. Bobby was told the company is run by literal brothers this morning, a man named Terrance disproving that in a phone call.<p>

In the next few days, Bobby's roof and gutters will be replaced, which is perfectly timed. Bobby also learned that the men who did that last time were negligent. The bad part about that is, he cannot sue. The company owner for the prior roofers is dead, and the prior roofers are in federal prison on unrelated cases. Tynie got unsurprising yet heartbreaking news tonight, when she learned the current crew cannot take her offer of sodas. Terrance told Bobby that, and it's entirely due to the kind of fucktard that would offer drinks and then bullshit a bribery case.

She understands the reasons, but her heart is devastated by other things. Namely, the depth of the truth, behind how Petri treats the family. Most of the housework is done, just some laundry to catch up on, and that happens tomorrow. Petri and Bobby continue the process of Petri buying land to build his house tomorrow as well, that being done around eleven in the morning.

TreMarion got to take a lead that wasn't expected, regarding situations the kids know nothing about. Aside from Tynie and Bobby's family, thanks to some real bullshit racism claims, Petri effectively has nobody else. TreMarion's leading the charge to show Petri that the family truly cares for him. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are already doing so in their own right, even with how "protecting the kids" got changed again. How the kids now regard Petri, or as they call him Sainty, is true. Even through serious personal shit, as the kids said in their way, and Tynie swore tonight:

Petri's Fuckin Awesome…..


	259. Ch 259

Title: Following Leads…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

On the day when Petri and Bobby head to the city clerk's office to get a copy of the property layout, as they leave the house, they both silently expect problems to arise. Amazingly enough, handling that wound up going through without a single incident, which is an unfortunate first for the family. In Bobby and Petri's absence, Tynie fields a call from Terrance, only to insist "No way, man. I'd rather you call off both crews for today. I'd rather you tell them the homeowner's wife does NOT want them on the roof with there being potentially unpredictable weather. If any of your crew gives you any shit about this decision, fire them! You have that right, and all you'd have to do is: contest the unemployment benefits case under the grounds of them using a protest to try and make you lose your entire business. I used to be a lawyer, I know the law. Hell, I'll even vouch for advising you to do this. Just call me should you have to take shit that far. I'll manhandle the insurance fuckers in your defense too!" Upon hearing that, Terrance purports "Tynie, remind me never to piss you off. You have a deal, and you won't need to manhandle anyone, to use your term. You didn't know this, but my wife Tessa heard this call. She's manhandling the insurance people as we speak, to put it your way. Do not be surprised if they call to speak to you, though." "Terrance, you tell Tessa to have those bastards call me. Do it now, trust me." Tynie orders.

Telling Tynie to hang on, Terrance complies, and then returns "You're getting called by them in twenty minutes. I'll keep my crews home today, Tynie. Thank you for being so willing to accept a delay on your work order." "Terrance, trust me. I know how to manhandle the insurance fuckers and tell my husband. Don't you worry about a fuckin' thing!" Tynie assures. Promising that he won't worry, Terrance hangs up, only to keep his word to Tynie after the call. Holstering Bobby's phone, Tynie looks at TreMarion, whom stood silently by her. "I take it was supposed to overhear all that." TreMarion precludes. "Yes Daddy, you were. Poor Terrance was worried that Bobby'd be pissed over the work order being delayed. You heard what cards I played, and I hope you get why I played them." Tynie confirms. "I do, now I must go check on the kids." TreMarion self-recuses, leaving the room. Tynie nods, and then takes a call from the insurance company, in it also retaining her word to Terrance and Tessa. After that's done, Tynie holsters Bobby's phone.

Twenty minutes later, Tynie's on the couch, TreMarion and the kids joining her, as Bobby and Petri return from the city clerk's office. Petri locks the house, Bobby approaching his wife, whom has a stone look on her face. "Babe, I had to do some things you may not agree with. I had to call Terrance's crews off; Terrance called while you were gone. Today's forecasted weather is just too damn dangerous for them to be on our roof. Tessa, that's Terrance's wife, actually helped me get the insurance company off Terrance's crew's cases over this. If I get called directly by Terrance or Tessa: it's to testify in their defense. Terrance told me that he suspects some of his crew will mount a fuckin' protest over them not working today. Ask Daddy, he overheard the entire phone call. Sweetheart, there are certain cards from my past I had to play too... You know the ones." Tynie addresses. "Son, she is far from deceiving you." TreMarion vouches.

"In English?!" Ty-Leah intrudes. Petri translates the situation, doing so in a way that impresses TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all look at Petri, Buddy asking "I don't get one thing. Why would someone protest another someone trying to protect them?" "Petri, I got this one. Honey, the reason some people protest other people protecting them is: the ones protesting are too stupid to realize that there is a time and a place to lay your ass on the line. Your Papa refuses to let any adult go any further explaining that than I have now, until you're at least teenagers." "Kids, your aunt was mistaken, this time. I do not refuse her explaining this. I'd prefer it if Bobby did." TreMarion defies. Throwing up her hands, Tynie silences, Petri guessing "She didn't know that, TreMarion." Bobby deems that his cue, explaining what Tynie tried to say so the kids could grasp the concept. "So THAT's why auntie gets upset when I think I failed Beauty when I didn't!" Cody reckons. "And THAT's why auntie wants us kids to let you adults be our bears for now!" Buddy discovers. Tynie nods twice, Ty-Leah presuming "Brother, Cutie, that was a yes."

"Tynie, no. You went with what you thought was best. You didn't know, and I get that. You've also laid your ass on the line enough for one damn day. You took calls, and manhandled people in ways that I know if Bobby'd been here, he'd have overtaken. I didn't do anything with those because I figured the decision would carry more weight coming from you. I mean, since you are the spouse of the account holder." TreMarion pre-empts, just as Tynie was going to apologize. "Dad, if this kind of shit happens again, you do not allow Tynie to do that. I respect your intentions, but this was her absolute last time. She's been relied on to do that kind of shit by this family for far too long. If you have ANY problems, I do not care if I'm not home, you let me know. That's why we had Petri's phone on us, and I left mine with Tynie in the first place. You didn't know that would be my decision, until now." Bobby imposes. "Alright." TreMarion cedes, as Tynie leaps from the couch, taking Bobby's phone with her. "You gotta be shittin' me." Petri grumbles, watching that.

Retaining her word to Terrance and Tessa, again, Tynie makes it so the three men who protested her decision lose everything, even their freedom. "Now Terrance, I need a favor man. I need you to re-work part of the work order, after you find out where on my damn roof those three bastards worked. I'll pay you for that shit myself!" Tynie requests. "Tynie, give me two hours. That will be added to the work order, and you are NOT paying for it. Not after all you've done for us, I won't allow it. Nor will I allow Terrance to allow it." Tessa overrides. "Tessa, you're my kind of wife!" Tynie cheers.

Laughing briefly, the call is ended, Tynie returning to the group. "One more thing, Tynie. You are no longer needed to retain your word to my husband. I forgot to tell you that before we hung up." Tessa texts, with Tynie receiving it, just before she sat down. Replying complicitly, Tynie surrenders the phone to Bobby. Seeing the text, Bobby translates "Tynie's officially done laying her ass on the line that way. Tessa insists, and according to what I just saw, Tessa's as much a force to be reckoned with as my beautiful wife is!" Tynie blushes, Petri intending "TreMarion, you and I should work on the next meal. Bobby and Tynie both need a break. Oh, there is just one thing I have to have secured before we go any further." "Yeah, you let me handle that." TreMarion intervenes, heading to secure what Bobby and Petri got from the city clerk's office.

Petri, on the other hand, gets brunch underway, TreMarion meeting him instead of the family. Bobby turns on the TV, only to catch a weathercast. "Babe, I forgot to tell you. Terrance said, while you were gone, that it's the potential for those high winds which made him call in the first place." Tynie recalls. Holding her hand, Bobby ensures "You handled that well, honey." "Frankly, had I caught the weathercast sooner, I'd have called Terrance's crews off myself." TreMarion admits, from the kitchen.

Bobby and Tynie begin watching the kids, Tynie also turning off the TV, Petri and TreMarion having an entirely different discussion. "I don't mean to be rude, but those two need time alone together. They've had so much hit so fast lately and they've been so gracious to you, me, and the kids. TreMarion, I don't want to offend them, or upset the kids. How do I set this shit up?" Petri inquires. "You don't. You leave that shit to me. You've done your part, just by admitting that. I agree with you, and know how to work this." TreMarion refuses. "If you two are implying what I think you're implying, you both get whatever it is you're plotting for me and Bobby. That is the only way Bobby and I will go with what you're implying." Tynie implicates.

"She's being amazingly reasonable." Petri commends. "No Tynie, Petri and I don't get what we're plotting for you and Bobby. At most, we get a bottle of scotch a piece and a massage from you. I do not want this family going to any more spas, because every time we do, shit hits. I know Petri says you're being reasonable, but this time I disagree. You two have stepped up, and sacrificed a lot, for everyone else in this house lately. I do not find it reasonable to receive exactly what Petri and I are plotting for you two. Not this time, and I hope you understand." TreMarion dissents. Petri shrugs, worrying "I tried, Bobby. Apparently you two would lose your asses in the debate." "Alright." Bobby forfeits. "But… Auntie likes things equal…" Cody frets, Bobby immediately explaining his understanding of TreMarion's position on the issue. "Translation kids, Papa's being stubborn. This time, I see his point, so it's ok." Tynie clarifies.

TreMarion came into the room silently, waiting until that conversation ended before confessing "Kids, I love you. I love your aunt and uncle very much as well. I only disagreed because my heart told me to. Your uncle did not lie to you about how this was explained, neither did your aunt. Yes, your aunt is all about equality. I understand that, but there's a time and a place for special things to be given to people who give so much to you. That's all I'm really intending, and your uncle explained it well." "Daddy…." Tynie gasps. "I see TreMarion's other point, Tynie. I really do, and I agree with it. You two have bent over backwards for everyone outside of you two that are in this house right now. Shit Tynie, you also bent over backwards for people working on this house. I believe that what TreMarion's intending, you two more than deserve. Relax, please. I'll follow TreMarion's lead on this, and I ask you and Bobby do the same. By the way, meal's on!" Petri declares.

"Uncle Bobby, I think you and auntie just got out-voted." Ty-Leah assumes, pointing right at her aunt. "Beauty, they did get that. I don't mean to be rude, but Papa's right this time." Cody insinuates. Tynie and Bobby shrug, then lead the kids to the kitchen table. Taking their seats, everyone in Tynie and Bobby's settles in for brunch. At its end, Tynie and Bobby handle clean up. "Babe, I love you. I'm going to be a bit stubborn as soon as we're done here." Tynie forewarns. Bobby nods; then the two head up to the family. "Daddy, get in the living room. Petri, follow Daddy. Bobby's got the kids watched. Daddy, when you hit the living room, lay out on the floor, face down. Petri, you will see why when we three are in that room." Tynie instructs. "She warned me she'd do that." Bobby intends, with a big smile on his face.

Following Tynie's instructions, TreMarion goes first, then Petri. An hour, and two massages given later, those three all aim to meet with Bobby and the kids. "Tynie was a masseuse in a past life." Petri brags. "Never gotten that one…" Tynie laughs. "Well, he's not wrong. You are damn good at those massages, Tynie." TreMarion defends. Cody sees Tynie's cheeks redden, noticing "Papa, you and Sainty embarrassed auntie!" "Cutie, it's ok. Auntie looks good in red." Ty-Leah defers. "Guys! That was rude, making auntie's face get redder!" Buddy recoils. "Buddy, calm down. It's alright. I don't mind this one little bit." Tynie sates.

"Son, at today's end, you and I have a meeting. After it, you leave the roofers to me." TreMarion mandates. "Tynie, I have a different idea. Would you mind watching the kids with me, in the living room?" Petri wonders. "Kids, you heard Sainty. We've got movies to watch in the living room." Tynie directs. Petri again shrugs; Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, before she and the kids follow Petri to the couch. "I think Petri did that deliberately, Dad." Bobby assumes. Agreeing with that, the two men have a conversation. What comes of it is a plan for Tynie and Bobby to have three days to themselves. "You get that set up and call me. I have it from here, and I'll get Petri to follow my lead." TreMarion requires. "Will do." Bobby promises, the two men leaving the kitchen.

Before Bobby heads off to plan his and Tynie's three days away, he makes absolutely certain that in his absence, TreMarion has full powers on all accounts in Bobby's name for the house. "Son, make Petri the I.C.E. for this situation, he's earned it." TreMarion instills. Nodding again, Bobby complies, the family elder walking away. Soon noticing that the kids are asleep, Petri and TreMarion take them to lay down in bed for a nap. Bobby sees Tynie shut down the entertainment center, him advising "We get three days, totally undisturbed. That's right babe, Dad's insisting we get that, he and Petri have the difference covered. He wouldn't budge. I'm setting that up soon, honey. I have to let Dad know before we go to bed." "No. We get contacted in absolute emergencies, especially for the kids." Tynie balks. "Ok baby, you got it." Bobby agrees, realizing his wife made a damn good point.

In TreMarion's room, a chat takes place between TreMarion and Petri. "No way. I think they need to be contacted in case shit goes live, but only in that case. Especially when that shit going live connects to the kids." Petri detests. "Excellent call." TreMarion gleams. "In that case, you have a deal." Petri closes. "Ah, I know what you're about to say. I'll go let them know." TreMarion senses. "I'll stay in here and keep ears out for the kids." Petri folds, sitting on the bed.

Later, Bobby sees TreMarion walking up on the couple, Tynie interrupting "Daddy, we should get contacted if shit goes live while we're gone. Especially, if that shit going live links to the kids, because they really cannot defend themselves. Beyond that, Bobby and I accept your terms." "You and Petri think a lot alike Tynie." TreMarion gleams. "I didn't think of it, Dad. She did, and I agree with her." Bobby corrects. Tynie leans in, kisses Bobby's cheek, and then craves "Go set it up, babe." With a nod, Bobby obeys, Tynie staring her father down.

"I don't want any drama being construed as shit going live. I believe you know what I mean." Tynie scolds. "I do. You don't have to worry about that, though. Only if it's absolutely necessary will you or Bobby be contacted. I will explain it to the kids later, don't you worry." TreMarion apprises. "Bobby and Petri's deal for the land and house is held off on until it's been two days since he and I have returned. I do not want my husband coming home, only to have to hustle about like a motherfucker because of a prior deal. Understood?" Tynie intimidates. "Completely." TreMarion quips.

The winds then really start to pick up, Tynie reacting "Daddy, we gotta go to the kids' room... Now!" In moments, those two are right by the kids, Tynie picking Ty-Leah up from the bed. Petri's got Buddy in his arms, leaving Cody to be in TreMarion's. Soothing the kids is more difficult this time, Ty-Leah also sobbing "Auntie and uncle are leaving us!" "No beauty, we're not. Honey, you kids have three whole days of special time with Sainty and Daddy. I and Bobby are not leaving you; we're just heading off to relax. Remember how we started the special time? Yeah, that's all that's really going on." Tynie re-situates. "Really?" Ty-Leah weeps.

"Yes Babygirl, really. Your aunt speaks the truth. We don't head off to relax until the day after tomorrow. It was the best I could do." Bobby counsels, announcing his presence to the area. "Ohh Babygirl, tell me. What got you thinkin that sort of way anyhow?" Tynie goads. "Bad dream. Evil people were in it, and in my dream they told me that." Ty-Leah grieves. "Oh my God! Listen Babygirl, you need to look around you right now. When you do, you'll see me, and three bearish guys. They won't let any evil people pull that shit on you. I won't either, honey." Tynie alters. "Papa, I failed again. I didn't know how to calm Beauty down, not this time." Cody self-debases. "You did not fail, Cody. It wasn't your place to say those things, that's all. It was your aunt's." TreMarion refutes. "TreMarion, call me a bossy asshole for this if you want. I think during our three days of special time with the kids, we need to give them chances to vent. There's been a lot of shit happening, and Ty-Leah's bad dream was a red flag to me." Petri extolls. "That wasn't a bad idea, Petri. I have a better one, and we need into Dad's room for it." Bobby amends. "Lead the way, son." TreMarion evades.

A few minutes later, the adults surround the kids on TreMarion's bed, Tynie initiating "Ty-Leah goes first. No worries about language or anything. When you kids vent, you let it all out." Buddy, Cody and Ty-Leah nod, then Ty-Leah takes about half an hour simply unloading. "Weather permissive honey, we'll take care of that real soon. I ask that your Papa, aunt, and uncle follow my lead. They can call me a bossy asshole for this if they want. I won't mind one bit." Petri relates. "Sainty, you're not a boss, or an asshole. You're a good guy." Ty-Leah refuses. "I know what he meant, sweetheart. Now, if you're ok, it's Buddy's turn." Tynie objects. "I'm fuckin' golden, auntie." Ty-Leah reprises. Buddy takes his turn, and when that's over, Bobby retorts "We have a plan for that, Buddy. Papa and I, with your aunt, are following Petri's lead. Now, if you're alright: It's Cody's turn." "Like sissy said, I'm fuckin' golden!" Buddy restates.

Cody's turn arrives, and he takes slightly longer than Buddy and Ty-Leah. "Now, one thing I still don't get. Why you guys won't let me pay you back for anything." Cody finalizes. "Take a stab at that one, Petri?" Tynie dares. Petri does, and what he says calms all three kids. "So auntie, did Sainty stab that good enough?" Ty-Leah misunderstands, with a big smile on her face. "He sure did, Babygirl." Tynie insures. "Petri, that was amazing!" TreMarion applauds. "Yeah man, it was." Bobby concurs. "Y'all know what? This calls for another one of my pizzas, and no Petri, you're not helping me with it. You've covered enough damn ground for now." Tynie situates. "What one this time, auntie?" Ty-Leah wonders. "My steak-accented veggie lovers, slightly modified." Tynie names. "My food allergies are making auntie modify stuff… it's not right." Cody mumbles. "Sweets, it's really ok. I love you, and it doesn't bug me to do that." Tynie reassures, everyone leaving TreMarion's room after. Tynie and Bobby overtake the kitchen, leaving the kids with Petri and TreMarion in the living room.

"Babe, I need to have a woman-to-man with sweets. You heard how he worries." Tynie considers. "We get this started, and you go do that." Bobby intervenes. "Sweets, come here…" Tynie calls out. Cody obeys, heading right for the kitchen bar. "Now listen honey, I don't yet know what got you to worry so hard. You don't have to, though. I seriously don't mind modifying recipes so you and Sainty don't have food-allergy issues. It's a way for me to back Sainty up, and protect you. That's all. Now, you need to remember that." Tynie disallows. "Ok!" Cody squeals, Tynie then directing "Go on back to your movie honey." Cody nods, then retreats to the couch. "Or, you could do it that way. It worked." Bobby notes. "If it ain't broke, don't hire out to have it fixed Uncle Bobby!" Buddy hollers. "Ok, where…." Tynie begins, seeing TreMarion's hand go up into the air. "Figures." Tynie giggles, she and Bobby resuming their work on the pizza.

Once that's in the oven, they stand before one another, kissing. Separating their lips, Tynie nearly worries, when Bobby recounts "You said it yourself, love. There's no point in worrying that hard." Giggling as she realizes he's right, the two head on to meet with the others in their home. Cody walks right up on Bobby, nearly apologizing when Tynie disproves "Now sweets, if Papa taught any of you kids anything, it was meant to be learned. Papa will stop me, Sainty, and your uncle when something isn't meant to be learned yet." Cody nods, and then says "Uncle Bobby, I tried again. To be a sneak for you and auntie, Papa told me no. Papa said it'd break hearts, but that wasn't my intention at all." Dropping to her knees, Tynie poses "Sweets, what made you even go there?" "Sainty and Papa say you two give up lots for us. Papa says you two have big hearts, and deserve thanked. I was just trying to find a way to do that." Cody claims. "You kids have not hugged me or your aunt today." Bobby realizes. Cody does, and this time, nearly knocks Tynie flat on her ass. Buddy and Ty-Leah follow him, and then go around hugging Bobby, Petri, and TreMarion, with Cody tailing them.

"Brave as a tiger, and strong as a bear, already." Tynie chortles, pointing right at Cody. "That's a good thing, son. Relax." TreMarion lulls, with Cody in his arms. "I will, on that, Papa. Just wondering when I can act on my other intentions." Cody imparts. "Yeah, on that one, you'll follow my lead." TreMarion evades. Cody nods, and then TreMarion releases him, heading to check on the pizza. Tynie has Bobby to her left now; the kids all huddled to her right, Petri on the far right of everyone across the couch. Leaning over to kiss her cheek, Bobby diverts to help the family elder get the pizza ready for everyone. Not too long after having left the living room, Bobby witnesses Tynie and Petri take the kids to the restroom. Walking into the kitchen later, Tynie, Petri and the kids all take seats at the table. Serving them, Bobby and TreMarion also bring over drinks, everyone grouping up afterwards. Eating together, not one phone goes off, affording the family a much-deserved break from fielding calls. Again, at the end of the meal, Tynie handles half of clean-up, but this time Petri covers the rest. TreMarion and Bobby have the kids watched at that point; Tynie and Petri eventually making a way back to them.

Today's been decent, even with what Tynie had to do in a couple calls earlier, but now it's mostly over. The high winds are through for the time being, so another discussion begins, between the adults. "I'll catch hell for this later. Petri, I need a favor. Tomorrow, when you wake up, check the weather. If you're unsure, you get Daddy's second opinion. Then, and only then, do we go out. I say that because something tells me the weather not turning to sudden shit is not a temporary thing for today, if you get the point." Tynie devises. "Son, before you react to that, I was going to recommend the same thing. With only one change, and that being how she deployed Petri for tomorrow." TreMarion forewarns. "Uncle Bobby, auntie's being a bear again. Don't stop her, this time." Buddy desires.

"Yeah, Uncle Bobby, don't let auntie catch hell, whatever that means!" Cody and Ty-Leah acclaim together. Wrapping his arm around Tynie, Bobby disproves "She's not catching hell, kids. Dad, you and Tynie are right on this one. Petri, that favor Tynie asked you, consider it revoked." "Partially revoked. If the weather is anything less than sunny come morning, you two go out and get what you need for your relaxing time. I can ask TreMarion to help me with the kids while you're away to get the difference. Tynie, don't even so much as think about it, I will not accept repayment. I dare say, neither will TreMarion, this time." Petri falters. "Petri's a fuckin' genius!" TreMarion accredits. "I take it…." Tynie begins. "You both just overheard the plan. That's right, come morning, you two go out to get what you need for your relaxing time. Petri and I have the rest of the house covered from the minute after you get back. Shopping wise, and we will not accept repayment this time." TreMarion finishes. "Deal." Bobby concludes, Tynie removing his arm from around her.

Heading up on Petri, Tynie hugs him, kisses both cheeks, and then does the same to TreMarion. "What was…." TreMarion and Petri trail off. "Papa, Sainty, just take the deal. Auntie's happy, leave it there." Ty-Leah dares, pointing right at Bobby. "Act like a little tigress much, Babygirl?!" Tynie kids. Ty-Leah nods, then points right at her aunt, then with a big smile, replies "Yeah, learned it from you. You even said Papa'd stop you, Sainty, or uncle from teachin' us kids' stuff that Papa doesn't want us learning yet." "You did." Buddy and Cody vouch together. Buddy then sees Cody trying to pick up his own soda can, in an attempt to throw it away, Buddy pulling Cody's hand back. "Until we're older, that's against auntie's safety rules, man." Buddy imposes. "Yeah, it is, Cody. I've got those." Petri adds, handling that for everyone. "Buddy, where'd you learn that hand-pulling move?" TreMarion ponders. "Saw Auntie do it, to Sainty, right after Uncle told her to. At that store, so I tried it here. It's not like I lied about auntie's safety rules." Buddy recalls. "I'm impressed." Tynie brags. Again wrapping his arm around her, Bobby corrects "She means we are." "Cody, did Buddy's hand-pull move hurt you any?" Petri concerns. "No, I'm good." Cody promises.

Yet again reconvening around the kitchen table, Bobby winds up taking his phone from Tynie and leaving the room. Tessa's calling, on Terrance's line, to confirm some authority changes while Tynie and Bobby are away from the house. Resolving that, Bobby hangs up, and returns to his wife's side. Reporting what just happened, Bobby's interrupted when Tynie swears "Well shit, at least they have those standards!" "I could be wrong, but Bobby, I took Tynie's interruption as a request for you to leave all that as it is." Petri supposes. "I did too." TreMarion concurs. Buddy looks his aunt dead in the eyes, inquiring "Is THAT why you don't want us kids learning how to deal with businesses until we're teenagers?"

Tynie nods, wearing a stone expression across her face. "Buddy, your aunt didn't make that decision. All she did was manage to beat me to having it announced." TreMarion covers. "Cutie, Brother, come with me." Ty-Leah mandates, causing the kids to hurry about getting out of their seats. Tapping Tynie's left knee, the kids all mob her with a hug, Ty-Leah apologizing "Brother didn't mean to upset you auntie." "He didn't upset me honey, but I don't want you doing that like you just arranged again. I know you meant well, but half of what you made happen wasn't safe, because you kids hustled when you shouldn't have. As for you apologizing for your brother, I don't want that done as an all the time thing." Tynie reprimands. "Beauty, auntie wasn't done being our bear. That's all that was." Cody soothes, just as Ty-Leah hangs her head in shame. "Babygirl, take Cody's word for this. Please." Tynie pleads.

Hearing that, Ty-Leah lifts her head, and with another big smile, retracts "Auntie, what did we tell you about begging?" "Busted…" Bobby chuckles. "Ok beautiful, you got it. Now, we go into the living room, and finish watching movies." Tynie redirects. Checking the time on his phone, TreMarion overrules "We get the kids ready to end the day first, and then we have movie time. Son, this time, that's you and Tynie's job." Dispersing their hold, Tynie and Bobby obey, the kids being prepared for today's end. Meeting up with the others, Tynie and Bobby see Petri ducking off to make nachos for everyone. "You can't have family movie time without some nachos. I'll be back, drinks are my turf." TreMarion re-aligns, leaving the living room.

As Tynie gets off the couch, Bobby has the kids watched, his wife setting everything up. Halfway through getting the movies situated, Tynie catches another weathercast. "Daddy, you and Petri's shopping plan is officially a go." Tynie yells, changing the channel so movies can be watched. "Do wha-?" Cody prods. "Your aunt just told Papa that, come morning, only she and I are going out. As for you guys, that's up to Petri and Papa, because of a deal we have. They know what one I'm referring to." Bobby interprets. "Cody, you'll be told how we will work that later." TreMarion re-configures. Petri leans into TreMarion's ear, whispering "If I'm correct in assuming Tynie just caught a weathercast and the weather's going to be shit tomorrow, just nod." TreMarion nods, the two men then heading off to serve everyone else. Taking their drinks and shares, everyone from Ty-Leah to Bobby has a good time together watching movies. As those end, Petri pulls TreMarion over, informing "I can get a list of what we'll need while they're gone together, after they go shopping tomorrow. I mean, if you want me to." "I have another idea, Petri. This time, it's my lead you're following." TreMarion reconsiders. Tynie takes her diabetic pill, Cody turning off the entertainment center.

"Now, before anyone goes any further, I have a question for the kids. Is there anything, and I do mean anything, that you kids need to talk about?" Bobby interrogates. Three little heads shake, Tynie coaxing "Are you sure?" "Yes Auntie, relax…" Ty-Leah teases, waving her hand down. Cody and Buddy repeat that little move, re-issuing as one "Yeah seriously!" Every adult laughs at that display, and then the kids are taken towards their room. Tucking them in, Petri stands back in the hallway, until Ty-Leah yearns "Hey Sainty, come hug us goodnight." TreMarion waves Petri forward, approving "You've shown yourself worthy."

Petri hugs all three kids one-by-one, and then the other adults hug and kiss them. Departing the kids' room and closing the door, the adults head back into TreMarion's room. Shutting that door, Tynie proposes "Daddy, I think it's time Petri learns the backstory to why I was so restrictive about situations that warrant Bobby and I being bothered on our time away. Do you object, either of you, to my being the one to explain that?" "Go ahead." TreMarion pardons. Tynie gives quite the drama and extremism-laiden deposition, allowing for Bobby and TreMarion to vouch her claims out periodically. "I'm not upset with you Petri. I wanted the topic of time away re-broached before you were educated fully on this. I do not mean to say you'd do the same bullshit, but no offense, others made this a permanent familial policy." Tynie concludes.

"Petri, I didn't object to my wife telling you that because not only is it the truth, but she was the primary adult target to everything she just disclosed." Bobby warns. "No offense was taken, guys. I totally understand and agree with that system. Shit, I'd have the same one if people did me that way!" Petri frantically resolves. "Calm down, brother. We're good." Tynie soothes. Hugging all around, the adults disperse, heading off in different directions. "Babe, I was really harsh with Petri back there." Tynie concerns. "Relax honey, I'll get that situated." Bobby recounts. Petri then texts "Bobby, tell Tynie my reaction was out of shock. It's incredible the level of extremist drama queen assholes you guys had to deal with. I really did agree with and accept your system. I owe ya one." Pulling their phone from his side, Bobby intends "Babe, read this." Tynie does, and replies "Simple solution brother. Tomorrow night. You, Me and Bobby, beers. Love you." Sending love back, Petri charges his phone, Tynie planting theirs on Bobby.

"I know what you're thinking babe; I stand by what I told Petri about that. You don't need to worry." Bobby provisions, the two just now making it to their room. Closing that door, Tynie vents "I only did that to Petri, because I have a fear, that not even this time will you and I really have time alone. We've had so many interruptions, on so much bullshit during past vacations and retreats, that a part of me really worries about that." Hurrying to wrap her in his arms, Bobby counters "Babe, he really understood. I know that was why you explained those things, Dad did too. We respected how you handled that, because you're right, Petri does need to understand why we do some things in certain ways. Relax beautiful, I really don't think Dad will stand for bullshit impeding on our time alone. Something tells me that now, neither will Petri, not after learning all that."

"No offense, but I hope you're right." Tynie wishes. Kissing her forehead, Bobby murmurs "None taken." Calming from within his embrace, Tynie's soon lead across their room. Adorning his endtable the same as always, Bobby notices his wife's diabetic pills are low. "Ah sexy, we deal with that tomorrow." Tynie chides, with a big smile. Diverting to get cleaned up, Bobby nods, the couple's day now on the way to ending.

By the time that transpires, TreMarion and the kids are asleep, Petri lying in bed. Thinking over everything he'd just learned, Petri avows "I don't blame them in the least. No bullshit will affect their time away, not this time… not again if I can help it!" Petri falls asleep after having said that, the only two people now awake in the entire house are: Tynie and Bobby. Changed out of their prior outfits, Tynie wraps her arms around Bobby, kissing him passionately. Enjoying every minute of the kiss, it becomes moot for them to have gotten dressed, after the kiss ends, clothes are tossed off both of them. Carrying her to bed, Bobby starts their night of romance and intimacy off. Several hours of making love, and being romantic with one another pass, Tynie eventually lying with her head on Bobby's chest. Covering them up, one more kiss is shared, as is a soft vow of their mutual love. Slumbering that way, today's at last over for everyone in Tynie and Bobby's house.

* * *

><p>Dangerous winds changed the plan for Tynie and Bobby's roof getting done, Tynie having to go great lengths to assist Terrance in the aftermath of a protest. Three crewmen, whom later lost it all started that, with Tynie having Tessa's back-up in ending it. Tomorrow's another day, Tynie and Bobby bound to use it to prepare for three days all to themselves. TreMarion got new powers around the house, involving accounts in Bobby's name, as did Petri. That's all said and done, but other issues arose. Ty-Leah had another nightmare, and it involved evil bastards from the family's past.<p>

A few venting sessions, and several things learned, the kids showed that every concept they've been taught so far is understood. Tynie messed up one time, thinking TreMarion wouldn't allow her to explain something due to the kids' ages. TreMarion and Bobby took care of that, and repeatedly Petri showed he cares for the family.

While Tynie and Bobby are gone, Petri and TreMarion have full power around the house. The residential shopping won't be done until Bobby and Tynie depart. When Petri learned the backstory to why Tynie was so restrictive about Bobby and she being bothered on their time away, Petri totally understood, and was quite shocked. In terms of the land-purchase deal between Bobby and Petri, that's been delayed by Tynie's insistence. She didn't get a chance to explain that to Petri yet, but come tomorrow, that will change. Also during Tynie's deposition regarding extremisms and drama as they had a history of impeding on retreats and time away, Tynie also described what would happen to Petri if the kids' rare honors of trust are abused. All that gave Petri quite a bit to think about, leaving him to make a vow that for the night, only he and the Lord heard. Another thing will transpire while Bobby and Tynie prepare for, and enjoy, their three days to themselves. Basically it will be a slew of:

Following Leads….


	260. Ch 260

Title: G.T.B.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

TreMarion and Petri wake first, at the same time, and head right for the kids. Seeing that Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are still asleep, those two men turn around and aim to make breakfast. A while later, Tynie awakens, leans up, and kisses Bobby, rousing him from sleeping. Holding her, and enjoying the affection as long as it lasts, the couple smiles simultaneously as their lips separate. From there, those two go about getting ready for the day. Later walking out of their room, Tynie proposes "Babe, what would you say to the kids having three of your black t-shirts as nightshirts opposed to getting those pillows re-done?" "I'd say you leave it to me, beautiful." Bobby disallows, both still smiling. Crossing their house side-by-side, Tynie thinks to herself "Oooh, he's dominating already…."

Diverting to check on the kids, Tynie and Bobby time it perfectly with when Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy wake up. Caring for them, Tynie smiles, but doesn't say much. Escorting the kids towards the kitchen table, Tynie's smile matches the one on Bobby's face. Sitting down together, they're met by Petri and TreMarion. "Bobby, I need to see you alone for a moment." Petri warns, causing a delay in the meal. Tynie and TreMarion have the kids near them, Petri and Bobby going out of the room.

Explaining what he had to do before Tynie and Bobby made it to the family, Petri closes "Which is why I wanted to notify you immediately." "You did well with that, Petri. If that kind of shit happens while Tynie and I are away, notify Dad. However he wants the issue addressed already has my blessing. Do not say anything about this until that point though. Tynie and I only want bothered on our time away for ABSOLUTE emergencies." Bobby reprises. Accepting that with a nod, the two men return to everyone else in the house. Eating in silence, at the end of breakfast, Tynie and Bobby cover clean-up.

Facing the family when that's done, Bobby disciplines "Dad, Petri, you two are getting a holiday. Not just the scotch bottles you asked for, because you two have earned the full holiday. Now kids, what a holiday in the way I'm using it now is, is a time away to relax. Your Papa and Sainty have really worked hard lately, with your Papa having done so for a longer time. Tynie and I do not feel right not having them get the holiday, since they're insisting she and I get one. Kids, when Tynie and I have our holiday, you spend time with Papa and Petri. When Papa and Petri have their holiday, you spend time with us. Petri's home deal is halted until every adult in this house has their holiday. Yes, kids, we are coming back after our holiday. You don't have to worry about that."

"Yay Uncle Bobby, you made it equal!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy cheer as one. "That was adorable…" Tynie reveres. "We'll accept your terms Bobby, but there's a hitch. You two do not stop me from doing something special to make the kids' time during all of our holidays easier." Petri desists. "I know what he wants to do, and I sanction it." TreMarion warns. Tynie and Bobby share a look, and then Bobby decides "After we the kids ready, we're going out to get what's needed around here." Tynie walks up on the children, Bobby following her, as the task of preparing Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy to leave is taken on by the couple. Meeting up with the small group by the front door, TreMarion sees everyone out, Petri locking up. Electing to take the SUV's, Tynie and Bobby get the kids situated before heading to his vehicle. Petri gets the doors of TreMarion's SUV nearest the kids closed, then he and the family elder hop in. In one SUV, TreMarion's, the conversation surrounds "Giving the kids the best time possible while Tynie and Bobby are away." Celebrating the ideas they overhear, the children keep their cheers so TreMarion can still hear traffic. In Bobby's SUV, Tynie sultrily marvels "You know I love it when you dominate baby." Reaching over the center console, she rests her hand on Bobby's thigh, wanting to touch him more. "Soon enough baby.." Bobby huskily vows, petting her hand three times, before putting his right hand on the steering wheel. Driving along, the family eventually regroups before a shopping plaza.

"Papa says when auntie and uncle go for their holiday, one for us kids starts!" Ty-Leah blurts. "Yeah! Sainty says he's gonna do all he can so us kids have a good time!" Cody marvels. "Papa said that too, we're gonna have fun!" Buddy cheers. "I'm glad you kids are excited. Sounds like Papa and Sainty are plotting." Tynie replies. Three little heads nod, and then they all head towards the plaza. Shopping for the house, Bobby takes a phone call right before Tynie tries going for the phone. Keeping his answers curt, Bobby hangs up. Holstering his phone, Bobby leans his lips to Tynie's ear, and whispers "We leave in the morning. Ten a.m." Tynie nods, and their shopping continues. Two hours later, the family has everything they need for the house, all items obtained without an incident. Soon as the SUV's are loaded, they all head back for the house.

Getting the kids inside upon their arrival, and taken to the restroom, Tynie doesn't see Petri and Bobby putting everything away. TreMarion soon after bumps into Tynie in the hallway, advising "Kids, your holiday starts tomorrow morning. As best as Petri and I can, you're going to have a great time!" Petri and Bobby show to the small group, Petri inquiring "Hey kids, want movie time with me and Papa?" "Yay!" Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy squeal as one. TreMarion leads the kids into his room, Petri closing the door behind them.

Wrapping his arms around Tynie from behind, Bobby feels her stretch out against him, laying the back of her head to his shoulders. Keeping that pose momentary, Bobby's soon got Tynie in his arms, carrying her towards the master bedroom. Loving every moment of it, Tynie pets Bobby's hair, and smiles. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby closes the door to the master bedroom behind them. Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck when he turns back around, Tynie rolls her hips to his; seductively saying "You've been teasin' me, being so dominant today. You've been tantalizing me, those ass-hugger jeans and that sexy black T-Shirt, clingin' to all the right places. Now, I want you to take me…." Ending that with a low growl, Tynie releases her husband from the hold.

Taking her clothes off, Bobby feels his being removed at the same time. Seeing just how hard he is, Tynie purrs "Oooohhhh…" Hungrily kissing, they stumble back towards the bed, ending the kisses as Tynie's legs hit the edge. Crawling backwards up the mattress, Tynie locks eyes with Bobby, and then spreads out ready for him. Hovering over her, Bobby kisses Tynie's neck, making his way down her body. Biting her nipples, Bobby makes Tynie scream "YES!" Continuing his kisses down her front, Bobby causes his wife to writhe in want. Holding her hips down, Bobby bites Tynie's clit, making her mewl. Feeling her wetness against his chin, Bobby pulls his lips back from her nub, smiling defiantly. Positioning himself above her, Bobby thrusts himself all the way in.

Simply feeling him fill her, Tynie wails "Ohhh!" Her tightness around his shaft makes Bobby groan. Thrusting slowly at first, Bobby feels Tynie run her hands down his spine. "Feels so good.." Tynie moans. Dominating as they make love, Bobby hears Tynie moaning, mewling, and screaming. Her hands cling to his back, no clawing this time, Tynie bringing her lips to Bobby's chest. Hickeying him right over the heartbeat, Tynie makes Bobby growl "Damn!" Pulling her lips away, Tynie pants, her body covered in a glowing sheen of sweat. She doesn't need to tell Bobby she's close, her body's doing all the talking. Constricting more around his hard, Tynie loses control, wailing "I love you!" Several thrusts later, Bobby howls his love, erupting deep in Tynie's core. Falling onto her, Bobby feels his back getting petted. Coming down and catching their breath, neither speaks.

Once they recuperate, Tynie releases Bobby from her embrace. "Sexy, you've been amazing all day. What we just experienced was heaven." Tynie praises. "You've been wonderful all day yourself, sugar. Yes, that was heaven." Bobby gloats. Escorting his wife to the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby sets it up, promising "I'll join you after I get a few things done." Giddy from the passions and wild sex they just shared in, Tynie's only answer is a giggly nod. True to his word, Bobby's in the Jacuzzi tub minutes later, each washing the other down. Detailing the changed plan for tonight in terms of tucking the kids in, Bobby claims "Dad says he wants to try and let the kids sleep in tomorrow." "That's fine. Sexy, the way I see it, Daddy's giving us our time away. To him, that includes the time when we're supposed to leave the house. You heard the kids; Petri and Daddy have plans for them. I recommend when Petri and Daddy take their holiday, that you and I borrow Daddy's room. It's easier than trying to run across an entire damn house if the kids have nightmares or something. We can always clean up the room before Daddy gets home, anyway." Tynie recommends. Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby avows "You got it, sweetheart." Kissing again, Tynie reaches back to shut off the Jacuzzi tub. Once out of that tub, dried off and dressed, the couple retreats in the direction of the family.

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are napping, Petri quietly approaching Bobby, praying under his breath "Tell me your shirt size is a 3XL." "Petri, if Daddy sanctioned your gift, it's already perfect." Tynie whispers. "Yeah man, relax." Bobby murmurs. One by one, the kids wake up again, Tynie rushing to care for them with Bobby in tow. "Sainty says we're not wearing our regular pajamas. Sainty says he got something different." Cody advises. "Ok, before you kids get bathed, we go meet with Sainty." Tynie conjures. Three little heads nod, and they again head for TreMarion's room. Petri ducks into TreMarion's closet briefly, pulling out two bags. Closing that door, Petri declares "Kids, I got you some things. They're new nightshirts for you. I got black, because your Uncle Bobby wears black T-shirts. I got grey; because that's the shirt color I've seen your Papa wear. I got navy blue, because that's what color I wear in most of my shirts." Showing the kids the shirts, Petri basically discloses that he got enough for the kids to wear one every night for two weeks. "Oh, I also got reserves, in case there's a food-stain that can't be washed out." Petri remembers. "Sainty thought of everything!" Ty-Leah celebrates.

Tynie kneels by Petri, amending "Not everything honies, come here." Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody all obey, Tynie wondering "Now, do you kids want to all wear black nightshirts? Do you want one of each?" "I don't want to hurt Sainty, Papa, or Uncle Bobby by what color I choose." Ty-Leah frets. "You won't, beautiful. I know what your aunt's doing. She wants you to pick so that we can put the others away for now." TreMarion restores. "Dad, have these been washed? I'm concerned because of Ty-Leah and Buddy's sensitive skin." Bobby imposes. "No, but they can be. Right away!" Petri reacts. "Petri, I have a better idea. Daddy, if you would, assist Petri with this brief amount of laundry. Bobby and I will watch the kids while you do. Then we have dinner. After that, we get the kids in a few of these nightshirts." Petri and TreMarion nod, then take the stack of new nightshirts to the washer. True to her word, Tynie and Bobby watch the kids as those nightshirts are cleansed. It takes a while, because TreMarion refuses to just wash them all in one load. Showing Petri a better way to do his laundry, TreMarion counsels "The way you were taught is actually bad for the washer itself, son." Petri nods, being very receptive to this new way of handling that chore.

"Auntie and Uncle have a holiday comin' but we don't have nightshirts from auntie yet." Buddy gripes. "Buddy, the nightshirts as a gift, are a thing you share with Papa, Uncle Bobby and Sainty. I'll get you something you share with me another time. That's how Sainty set it up, and I agree with that, because I don't think you and Cody would be alright with sleeping in a girls' shirt." Tynie rejects. "That's fair!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy accept as one. Bobby sat back, wearing a proud smile the entire time. "Hey, why haven't sweets and Ty-Leah exchanged their little peck-kisses today?" Tynie suddenly worries. "Auntie, watch this." Ty-Leah dares, hugging and kissing Cody's cheeks.

"Yeah auntie, watch!" Cody repeats, kissing Ty-Leah's cheeks and holding her. "They've done that before now, auntie. Papa wants them to use modernnation." Buddy misunderstands. "Moderation, sweetheart. Papa's right too, because although it's good to show love and affection, it's not good to do it constantly. In some cases it's not safe, and in other's it's disrespectful. Moderation doesn't mean you stop altogether, it just means you do something more carefully." Tynie realigns. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all nod, Tynie challenging "Ty-Leah, come here. Auntie has something to tell you, it's good news." Releasing Ty-Leah, Cody watches her go right up to Tynie. Leaning her lips down to Ty-Leah's ear, Tynie mutters "Moderation with those kisses and hugs also makes the kisses and hugs make you feel better when they happen. Trust me." Ty-Leah giggles "Yes auntie."

"Go back to your spot; I need to speak with Buddy." Tynie instructs, her niece obeying. "Hey Buddy, where's my hugs and kisses at?" Tynie asks, watching her niece get comfortable. Hugging and kissing Tynie, Buddy concerns "I just don't want to upset Uncle Bobby; you're his wife, auntie." "Ok, I know what's going on here. You misunderstood either Papa or Sainty. Yes, it is true that to hug or kiss another man's wife is wrong. However, you are my nephew, which means you can hug and kiss me any time you want when we're together." Tynie intervenes. Buddy then inundates Tynie with hugs and kisses, Bobby interpreting "You just made his day, dear." "Cutie, why have you not hugged or kissed auntie or uncle today?" Ty-Leah prods.

Releasing Ty-Leah, Cody slowly makes his way to Bobby, whom crouches to greet him. "You heard your aunt, right?" Bobby goads. Cody nods, and then hugs Bobby, whom picks the child up off the ground. "Now, is there anything else Papa or Petri told you that you kids don't totally get?" Bobby inquires. Three little heads shake, Bobby offering "Hang on Cody; I'll take you to your aunt." Tynie stands up, whirls around, and opens her arms. Going into her welcome embrace, Cody inundates Tynie's cheek with kisses as they hug. "Auntie told me a secret about modernnation, I wonder if it's true." Ty-Leah contemplates. "What did Aunt Tynie tell you, sweetheart?" Bobby enquires. "Aunt Tynie says that modernnation with kisses and hugs makes the kisses and hugs you get feel better when you get them." Ty-Leah restates. "Moderation, angel." Tynie amends. "That's not all auntie told us, either! Auntie says that showing affections and love all the time is disrespectful and can be unsafe." Buddy reissues. "Auntie says we kids can hug and kiss her anytime we want when we're together as a family." Cody remembers. "That's all true, and it's just what I was hoping you'd learn tonight from your aunt. I know that sometimes Papa and I will try to explain things, but not do it perfectly. That's why I'm glad to hear it when you kids learn what Papa and I didn't explain that greatly to you, from your aunt or uncle." Petri regards.

"Sainty means he and I both are glad to hear that." TreMarion overrules, with a big smile. Tynie hears her father's voice, and hustles to take the load of wash out of TreMarion's hands. Laying the nightshirts to the edge of TreMarion's bed, Tynie actually causes her own plan to change. "Ladies first…" Cody offers, waving his hand before the stacked shirts. Grabbing one of the black nightshirts, Ty-Leah sits back. Cody and Buddy follow Ty-Leah's lead, Tynie presuming "They've made their decision for tonight." "You three help them with those; I'll get the rest put away." TreMarion requires. Nodding, Tynie, Bobby, and Petri all get the kids into the new nightshirts. Seeing the shirts go beyond the kids' legs, Tynie chimes "Slight plan change!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all shrug, then feel Tynie tucking the nightshirts in. "These'll be untucked after we get you angels tucked in." Tynie promises. "She's a genius!" Petri boasts. Tynie smiles and nods, TreMarion showing to the group, he insists "Dinner's me and Petri's division." Ty-Leah holds Cody's hand, and Buddy's, Buddy holding Tynie's hand as the head for the kitchen. Settling in at the table, the kids are all smiles, as are the adults, today having been a mostly great one. "Papa, Sainty, I don't mean to be rude, but isn't having holidays like we are, a reason to celebrate?!" Buddy ponders. "It is, and we are." Petri retorts, with a big smile on his face. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all cheer that answer, Tynie and Bobby smiling.

About a half hour later, Petri and TreMarion bring over dinner and drinks. Joining the others at the table, nobody speaks because they're all too busy enjoying the meal. Again tackling cleanup, Tynie already having taken her diabetic pill, the couple leaves TreMarion, Petri, and the kids waiting. Regrouping, the adults take the children to bed. Untucking their shirts, and tucking the kids in, every adult hugs and kisses them. Departing that room, Bobby closes the door, conveying "Dad, Tynie and I have yet to do the shopping for our holiday." "You guys go ahead. I'll stay on the couch until you get back. That way, I can help TreMarion with the kids if he needs it." "No, you won't, Petri. If I need you, I'll call your phone." TreMarion defies. Hugging amongst themselves, and sharing love, the adults eventually disperse. Petri and TreMarion shower before heading for their rooms, charging their phones when they get to bed. Tynie and Bobby on the other hand, go out to get everything they want for their "holiday." Only being gone a couple hours, they return home, and cross the house as quietly as possible after Tynie locks up.

Arriving back in the master bedroom, Tynie closes their door, Bobby starting in on their packing. When he gets to the third bag, Tynie declines "No sexy, that one has a special gift for you that was supposed to be opened tonight." Bobby opens the bag, and finds two T-Shirts, one marked "World's most wonderful husband," and the other "World's best uncle." "Thank you, sweetheart." Bobby honors, his wife taking those to his closet. Walking up on Tynie, Bobby hands her two shirts, which are marked similarly to the ones he got. Kissing his cheek, Tynie sees her husband stash those in her closet. Meeting up at the bed's edge, Bobby adorns his endtable the same way as always, Tynie awaiting him.

"I love you." Tynie swears. "I love you too." Bobby vows, holding a hand out for her. Taking it, Tynie's guided onto the bed, her husband laying out beside her. As she covers them up, Tynie cuddles closer to Bobby, whom is smiling just as widely as she is. "I loved the shirts you got me, by the way." Tynie gratifies. Kissing her, Bobby's gently romantic with his answer to that. Left breathless, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder as the kiss ended. Lying awake for a while, the couple discusses the higher points of the day. "If you were going to describe today in one phrase, what would it be?" Tynie queries. Giving her a smile that barely masks a deep in thought look, Bobby delays his answer. "Remember when you said you suspected Petri was trying to bless our asses?" Bobby inquires, getting a nod. "I'm thinking, after how well things have been going for us recently, this family got our blessings." Bobby claims. "I can agree with that, definitely." Tynie accredits.

Seeing her smile falter, Bobby testifies "Beautiful, I know exactly what just went through your mind. You're glad that things have been turning out so well for us, and the family. In the back of your beautiful mind, you're concerned that we'll have more bullshit cycles. You, my lovely wife, won't have to worry about that. I know of one example to prove that right now. There's something Petri did, first thing this morning, which you don't know about yet." Surprised, Tynie slurs "Do tell!" Bobby repeats what Petri told him right before breakfast, almost word-for-word. "He did that?! For us?!" Tynie shrieks. "Yes, and I'm proud of how he handled it." Bobby apprises. Holding her husband as close as she can, Tynie re-iterates "Yeah, this family got our blessings alright!" "Definitely…" Bobby restates, both smiling widely, as they fall asleep. Today is done for everyone in Tynie and Bobby's house now, and for the most part, it's been great.

* * *

><p>Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are already showing their brilliance, even when they misunderstand concepts. Tynie and Bobby are going on a "holiday" for three days, starting tomorrow, which they hope is only disturbed by actual emergencies. Petri and TreMarion originally wanted scotch bottles instead of a "holiday" for themselves, but Bobby shot that idea down today. Ty-Leah thought at first, that when Tynie and Bobby mentioned they're going away, that it was forever.<p>

That heartbreaking theory got disproven though; when Bobby explained that sometimes a "holiday" is just time away to relax. Petri's gotten the kids a gift already, one that TreMarion sanctioned, and that Tynie and Bobby respected. Now, instead of getting the custom-made pillows for a fourth time, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all have nightshirts in the most-worn colors of Bobby, Petri, and the family elder. Today's mostly been happiness, and shopping, but for one member of the household there was also anger. Petri, whom got a call before breakfast today, wound up getting Bobby's roof to get entirely reconstructed, without costing Bobby a dime.

The phone call in which got that arranged turned hostile, but Petri stood the entire household's ground. Upon getting word of that situation, Bobby told Petri of how any situations like that during Tynie and Bobby's "holiday" are to be resolved. Beyond that, there was praise of how Petri took on the issue this morning. Tynie's happy, but still a bit worried, over the family chancing more bullshit in those old-and-annoying cycles. Bobby swore she'd not have to worry over that, using what Petri did to prove it. Compared to so many days before this one, and in ways that everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion enjoyed, Bobby was right, today the family:

Got Their Blessings….. (G.T.B.)


	261. Ch 261

Title: H.A.K.A.T.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

Seven the next morning…..

Bobby's phone goes off, waking the two of them with a jolt. Tynie suspects the reason behind their phone blaring is because of bullshit about to start, yet doesn't say so. Reaching back to shut the alarm on their phone off, Bobby distracts his wife with a kiss. Blown away by the power and finesse of this affection, Tynie's mind goes completely blank. Slipping their lips apart, they smile at one another, Bobby asking "You ready for three days of it genuinely being just you and me?" "Yes!" Tynie squeals, getting her hand taken into his. Leading her out of bed, Bobby guides the couple through most of the first-morning's itinerary. After having gotten cleaned up and dressed, Tynie whirls around to face Bobby. "You lead, I follow." Bobby eludes, then being guided to Tynie's jewelry box.

Opening it, and going through the contents, Tynie becomes disgusted when the jewelry is already coming apart. Basically, all that is still durable from the rings, earrings, and necklaces, is the jems. The rest of it is better of as trashed. "Dammit!" Tynie growls, Bobby seeing the same thing she did. Petting her back, Bobby constitutes "All that this means is you and I get a fresh start with that. I know it upsets you, but baby, it's best we just get rid of all that. I'm sorry." Taking out her Detective's ring, Tynie puts it on, and requests "Babe, can you very quickly and very quietly get this trash away from me?" "I'll do better than that, sweetheart. Sit back, I'll have it taken care of before you know it." Bobby re-considers. Obeying him, Tynie sits on the bed, witnessing her husband duck into the safe room. Going through the jewelry box once left for Ty-Leah, Bobby realizes under his breath "Ty-Leah's jewelry gets a fresh start too. I'll see to that."

Taking that box out, Bobby secures the safe, and retrieves Tynie's jewelry box. Heading to take those to the trash, TreMarion's bumped into, as Bobby explains the situation. "No son, I'll take care of this. You go get ready for your holiday with Tynie. I don't mean to be rude, but I have a way to take care of those boxes that is more suited than you just trashing them." TreMarion prefers. "As long as you're careful, Dad." Bobby falters, receiving a nod. Taking those boxes from Bobby, the family elder stashes them in his closet, Bobby returning to his wife.

Tynie's sat back on the bed, still, as their phone goes off again. This time, it's TreMarion texting "Son, I didn't mean to disrespect you. I just do not believe in throwing jewelry in the trash. Not with all the dumpster diving dickheads out there. I'll take care of this and get back to you when you two get home, not a moment prior. I will be careful, but I will not accept repayment. Love you." Tynie misses the text alert by seconds, but soon after reads that message to her husband. "Babe, I don't want any disputes for the next three days. Daddy also makes one hell of a point." Tynie vouches, Bobby nodding. With their phone in her hands, Tynie replies "Daddy, you be careful however the hell you do this. Love you." Swearing he will, and sending love, TreMarion ends the conversation.

Standing up, Tynie goes to Bobby's side, the two making final preparations for their departure. With their bags on him, Tynie escorts the two out towards her sportscar. Being as quiet as they can, Bobby and Tynie load that vehicle, and then they head back inside. Their phone holstered to her side, Tynie nearly leads the couple into the kids' room. Coming up on his daughter, TreMarion leans his lips to Tynie's ear, and scolds under his breath "You two go ahead. Petri and I have the rest covered. We'll be careful, and only contact you in absolute emergencies." Tynie nods, then she and Bobby turn around and leave the house.

In her sportscar, Tynie's a mix of emotions as Bobby drives, him catching that from the corner of his eye. "Everything's fine beautiful, you don't need to worry that way." Bobby soothes. Nodding, Tynie smiles and leans back against the seat. Unaware of the couple's destination, Tynie's now anxious, and happy. Seeing her glow that way, Bobby surprises his wife, by pulling right up to a custom jeweler. Escorting his wife from the car, and securing it, they're soon surrounded by a crowd that jeers Tynie for having a "Sugar Daddy." Wrapping her arm around Bobby, Tynie loudly brags "I have the best husband ever!" Walking into the jeweler's store, Bobby smiles, and then a member of the jeering crowd sees Tynie's wearing Bobby's detective's ring. "We're fuckin' with the wife of a COP! We have to get out of here NOW! She's wearing his fuckin' badge on her finger!" That man hollers, causing the crowd to disperse. Bobby nearly says something to that, Tynie teasing "Leave it…" With a nod, Bobby sees her in first, closing the door behind them.

Approaching the jeweler, Bobby explains why they've come to his store. Naming off the jewelry places the couple'd been to before, Bobby's stopped when the jeweler swears "They'll charge you out the nuts, but their quality ain't worth shit. You're not the first, nor will you be the last. You two peruse my selection, while I get my warrantee and repairs policies copied for you." The jeweler's wife comes up on Tynie, wondering "Ma'am, where'd you get that amazing car out there?" "Whoa. Hang on. First off, call me Tynie. My husband's Bobby, and we prefer first-name basis. Secondly, I didn't buy that car, Bobby did. You have to ask him that." Tynie defers, pointing to Bobby. Providing the car dealer's name, Bobby forewarns "You will want your husband to go with you." "I already know why, and call me Jin." Jin intrudes. Right then, Bobby gets a call, which explains the earliest the couple can get their room is high noon. "That works well actually, because my wife and I are handling some last-minute matters before we get to your establishment." Bobby alibies, hanging up.

"Hey Jin, quick question for ya. Do you guys do anything with jewelry that's not in decent condition that came from another store?" Tynie ponders. "Yes, we do." Jin confirms, he and Tynie conversing. "Ugh, Daddy's gonna be really upset with me." Tynie worries. "Tynie is your father, a TreMarion Wilman?" Jin's wife asks. "Yeah, why?" Tynie queries. "He's just called, asking the same thing you did. Oh, and call me Kat." Kat answers, putting the business phone back onto the base. Tynie nods, then she and Bobby go about getting new rings made for one another. While the couple waits, Tynie takes the phone from Bobby, intercepting a call from the family elder.

"Daddy, I had no knowledge of Bobby's plan on this. I believe you were told why we're even in Jin and Kat's store now. Daddy, I love you, but I'm saying this right now. You are NOT to handle what Bobby surrendered to you until after Bobby and I return from our holiday. Bobby forgot to tell you that part, and it's based entirely on the safety of the kids." Tynie regards. Accepting that, and sharing love, those two mutually end the call. "You were right; I did forget to tell Dad that part." Bobby commends. "Daddy didn't even mean to call us, babe. He bumped the speed dial for our number when he went to holster his phone." Tynie recalls.

"I've had that happen." Kat vouches. Twenty minutes later, Kat's giving Tynie the warranty and repair policies, Jin handing over the boxed new rings. Reaching behind her husband, Tynie extracts Bobby's wallet, apprising "You two are getting paid for all this work. There's no way that I'll be alright with you refusing that, and same goes for Bobby. Now, when I get my hands on my husband's bank card, you ring this up like you normally would. Oh, and I'm paying for a LIFETIME warrantee and repair deal on this jewelry." "Two custom rings, with our standard lifetime warrantee and repair policy. Got it!" Jin reckons. Resolving that bill, and re-stashing Bobby's wallet with the bank card back to his pocket, the couple leaves.

Getting back to Tynie's sportscar, they drive off, all smiles. Leaned back into the seat, Tynie doesn't know what else Bobby has in store for them. Arriving at a very swanky hotel, Bobby again escorts his wife from the car, only to have Tynie get jeered again. This time, it's the valet doing the jeering, his boss intervening, right after Bobby has the trunk unloaded. Seeing where the valet boss parked her sportscar, Tynie waits until that man re-approaches the couple. "My husband and I want NOTHING FURTHER to do with that former employee! I witnessed you babying my vehicle, and am about to request that my husband tip you for it." Tynie denounces. The valet boss nods, Bobby handling Tynie's "request" before they head inside. With their bags on a cart, Bobby handles the reservation, Tynie gazing around the lobby in awe. Wrapping her under his arm, the duo makes a way to the hotel's "Diplomat suite." At his side, Tynie's all smiles, though in the back of her mind flustered by how often she's already been disrespected.

Entering their suite, Bobby doesn't tip the bellhop, him having caught the bellhop eyeing Tynie over like she's a piece of meat. Instead, as Tynie looked on, Bobby commands "Get the hell out!" Wrapping her arm around his waist, Tynie nearly goes for their phone, the bellhop leaving immediately. Slamming the door behind him, Bobby plans "I'm going to get you comfortable, and then I'm going to get him fired." Walking across their room, Tynie doesn't say anything, her husband going on with retaining his word. Seated on their bed, Bobby demands a manager, and then files quite the enraged complaint against the first valet they encountered, as well as that bellhop.

Receiving compensation for their entire stay, Bobby hangs up. Running her fingers through her hair, Tynie nearly detests the entire situation. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean for you to be treated that way." Bobby apologizes. "It's not alright, but you took care of it. Now, what do you say we go about our time of being together?" Tynie replies. Kissing her passionately, Bobby delays that plan for a bit, until the affection's ended. Ordering room service at that point, Bobby's curt and demeaning to the receptionist. "If you cherish your job, you won't contest how he's treating you." The manager threatens in the background. When Bobby's order is through, the couple goes about getting situated in the room. Awaiting their meal, Bobby knows exactly what's going through his wife's head. "I know what those assholes have said has bothered you. I'm just as upset by it as you are, honestly. Sweetheart, the best thing we can do right now is have a good time, in spite of them." Bobby insures.

Tynie nods, smiles, and again lets her mind go blank. As it becomes time to answer the door, Tynie's not allowed to, Bobby handling that. Closing the door to their room again, Bobby brings the meal over towards his wife. Sitting and eating, the couple doesn't speak again. After their brunch, Tynie plans "Sexy, you know what? I say we focus on what you and I wanted to do for the next three days. As for the room, I say unless it's our property, we leave it looking like a crashed frat party. I mean, why should we respect them when they didn't respect us?" Realizing she's made a point, Bobby agrees "I'll go with that, gladly." Hastily setting the dishes to the tray, Tynie continues "Now, gorgeous, what I need you to do is: Sit back with your eyes closed." Bobby does, immediately curious as to his wife's motives. Taking a ringbox from her pocket, Tynie pulls her husband's left hand closer to her.

"You, Bobby Goren, are the core of my world. Through everything, even the jeers of assholes, you've stayed true. Yes, our life together's been slammed with bullshit, but the fact remains, I get an honor every single day. That honor is, being yours. I love, adore, worship, and cherish you, even when I don't say it outright. Please, my angel, take this ring as a token of just what you mean to me." Tynie dedicates, sliding the ring to his finger. Opening his eyes, Bobby sees a nervous smile cross Tynie's lips, and then he checks the ring out. "I will." Bobby gasps, taking her hands into his. Pulling a ringbox from his pocket, Bobby swears "You, Tynie Goren are the very reason I live and breathe. Through everything, I'm flattered to get to love you. I worship, adore, and cherish you more with each passing moment. Yes, our life together's been slathered in bullshit. The fact remains, regardless, I am yours forever. Just as you are mine, and I'd be honored if you took this ring as a symbol of what you mean to me." Sliding the ring to her finger, Bobby's smile is just as nervous as Tynie's was. "I will." Tynie sighs, checking the ring out. Sitting before one another, the couple smiles, and then Tynie leans in for a kiss. Blown away himself by the finesse and power of this affection, Bobby still holds his own, until the two separate lips. "Now, I follow, you lead." Tynie promises. "I have a better idea than that, you'll enjoy it." Bobby corrects, both smiling. Taking his hands in hers, Tynie smiles, and challenges "What are we waiting for?" Guiding her off the bed, Bobby pulls Tynie close, feeling her wrap his waist under her right arm. Exiting their suite together, the couple goes about trying to enjoy their day.

* * *

><p>As all that occurred, Petri and TreMarion did double duty. Between Petri keeping a phone by him for the roof and gutter reconstruction crew, and caring for the kids, TreMarion and Petri's day is already rather busy. Sitting on the couch, as they'd already cleared from lunch, TreMarion regales "Kids, you know your aunt and uncle are on a holiday right now. Your aunt wanted to kiss you goodbye, but she feared awakening you. They love you very much, and you'll see them soon. After Petri gets back in here, we're going to have movie time. In my room, because your uncle hasn't had the chance to replace some electronics around this room just yet. He didn't want that dealt with while they were gone, because of the fact he and your aunt are really picky about that kind of purchase. I was told that last night, and asked not to tell you until now." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all nod, Petri adding "Kids, we did have other plans for you today, but what I have to take charge on is not suited to be left unmonitored. Your Papa knows what I mean by that."<p>

"Sainty, is what you're charging on why there's all that pounding on the roof?" Ty-Leah poses. "Yes, beautiful." Petri retorts. On that note, they converge in the living room, and head off for TreMarion's room. A trip to the restroom for the kids made, they all get settled on TreMarion's bed, Petri setting up movies for them all. After the third movie, the kids are napping, as Petri races from the room. Taking a call, Petri learns that the roof and gutter reconstruction will take less time than he was originally told. "No working on that shit past dusk! I am of authority to have you fuckin' sued, the homeowner gave me that power last night and I'm not afraid to use it! The homeowner, who cannot be reached right now, afforded me that authority so you bastards wouldn't try to bait him into post-injury litigation! Were you not already told this shit?!"Petri demonizes.

Swearing they were, the crewboss rephrases "Petri, you suing us will not be necessary. We were appraised of the authorities you have while the homeowner's unavailable. I didn't say this as clearly as I should have. The roof and gutter reconstruction, even with your restrictions for us working on the property, will be done by tomorrow afternoon. I have the manpower already dedicated to this." "That may very well be, but the next time you're even the LEAST bit unclear, you get taken to court! I will take you being that unclear as you ordering your entire fuckin' crew to bait the homeowner into litigation on false pretenses! You already know I have the power to make this happen! GOT ME?!" Petri intimidates. Gulping his compliance, the crewboss gets hung up on by Petri. "I'll owe Bobby a beer later." Petri rumbles, heading for the kitchen. Bringing a beer for TreMarion, Petri tries to calm himself from what transpired in the phone call. His phone already holstered to a side, Petri softly requests "Shut it down, TreMarion. Your phone, I mean. I'll explain later."

"You had me following your lead when you said shut it down. You don't have to explain." TreMarion alters, turning his phone to vibrate. Serving the family elder, Petri whirls around to shut down the entertainment center in that room. "I'm curious. How do you want to handle the requests the kids had for "Being sneaks" TreMarion?" Petri queries. "Go out of this room, change your voicemail. Make it reflect the fact you're in locations where you cannot use your phone but you will still periodically check your messages. Then re-holster your phone and come back in here. From the point the kids wake up, you follow my lead. We're not going out past dusk, I forbid it." TreMarion resolves.

Obeying the family elder, Petri returns to TreMarion's room just before the kids awaken. Taking care of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, Petri details "Kids, tomorrow's going to be very busy for us. Your Papa and I are devoting most of that time to whatever you kids wanted to do to be sneaks for your aunt and uncle. Now, there's a catch, and that catch is: you don't worry about being sneaks for me and Papa until you have your holiday with your aunt and uncle. You already know Papa and I won't let you do anything we think is unsafe."

"Children, listen to Sainty, he's right." TreMarion agrees, realizing that Petri made a great plan. For the rest of TreMarion's and Petri's day, the kids are focused on. As the day for everyone now at Tynie's house draws to a close, TreMarion and Petri silently worry about how Tynie and Bobby's holiday is going. Keeping everything with the end-of-day regimen as the kids know it now, those two men later retire to their areas. Two phones set to charging, with their alarms set for tomorrow, today officially ends for those presently in Tynie's house the minute every head hits each pillow.

* * *

><p>Unaware of all that transpiring, Tynie and Bobby went about having a great day, all the jeering ended. Back in their suite now, the couple's caught up in their own passions for a while. Separating their lips from the most recent kiss, each one secures their new rings before tonight's romances go any further. After that's done, Bobby orders in their meal, which happens without an incident. This time however, Tynie disallows her husband from answering the door. "My name's Keith Davenport, I'm the general manager of this hotel. I understand you and your spouse have had issues with my staff, and that your entire stay, with room service, has already been compensated." Keith introduces. "Keith, I'm Tynie. Let's pull this tray into the room, and then my husband and I'll testify. Not a moment prior." Tynie chides. Complying, Keith shuts the door, before receiving quite the damning testimony from Tynie and Bobby. "Keith, one question before you depart. Is there any way you and my husband can meet, so he can program your private cell number as a speed dial into our phone?" Tynie inquires. "I see exactly where you're taking that, Tynie." Keith assumes, going towards Bobby.<p>

"Now Keith, one more thing that I forgot to mention. Only in the event that my spouse and I are egregiously disrespected…." Tynie starts. "No. If you two have ANY more issues with my staff, you call my number. I know what you were attempting with your method Tynie, but in this case: no. Not after all the issues you've both unfortunately suffered already. I've obtained your number from Bobby, and we'll be in touch in two days. To discuss the rest of your restitution, which I insist upon providing." Keith intervenes. "Keith, you have a deal. Thanks." Tynie closes, seeing Keith out of the room. Closing the door behind him, Tynie vows "Babe I swear to God, I didn't see a moment of that coming! I only handled him the way I did because of the fact Keith has a shit ton of power around this joint!" Coming up on his wife, Bobby objects "You did no wrong, beautiful. Keith told me when we were exchanging numbers that compared to other people he's had to do this for, we've actually respected him. Basically babe, that's why he's treating us the way he is, regarding all that bullshit. Come with me, we'll go back to having fun before you know it." Smiling again, Tynie's lead towards a very expansive meal, with her and Bobby soon after thoroughly enjoying it.

True to her plan from this morning, aside from their property, the room's left in disarray. Taking her diabetic pill, Tynie again delays the couple's plans, but not for long. Once that bottle's secured, they resume burning hours making love and being romantic with one another. Spent and exhausted, Tynie's eventually laying out in Bobby's arms, him relenting one to cover them up. Rolling over to kiss her suitor, Tynie's met in the middle for that. Softly swearing their love as this kiss is dispelled, Tynie and Bobby fall asleep in the pose they are sharing now in bed.

* * *

><p>Today started off innocently enough, with only a few instances of disrespect for Tynie and Bobby. The jewelry they'd once cherished has to be completely replaced, even that once left for when Ty-Leah's older. The holiday Bobby intended for his wife to experience has already been impeded upon, but comparatively speaking, the disrespect isn't to the same level as they'd known in retreats and vacations prior. There have been people who've stepped up and tried to rectify the disrespect, one actually stunning Tynie. Keith Davenport, a GM of a hotel, showed that although he's a powerful man in that place, he still strives to be decent.<p>

The couple doesn't yet know how far Petri had to go in their absence, but they figure that news will be told another time. As for TreMarion, once Bobby surrendered the old jewelry, a plan was hatched. Tynie didn't know it at the time, but her "catch" to Bobby and Tynie accepting how the family elder encounters those two boxes of dangerously deteriorated jewelry, actually changed TreMarion's idea. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy had the best day of all, not one instance of disrespect crossing their path. The roof reconstruction is due to be done tomorrow, including the gutters, which will serve as some good news for the household.

Tomorrow for everyone from Petri to Ty-Leah will be a busy one, all the kids' plans to "be sneaks" for Tynie and Bobby enacted. Petri's again doing double duty, one part helping with the children. During that time, Petri will also be on-call for the crews working on Bobby's roof. One day of Tynie and Bobby's holiday is now over, and even though she's in Bobby's arms right now, Tynie's mind races. Asleep and holding his wife, Bobby still knows what's happening as Tynie slumbers, he can just tell. Now, with two days remaining in their holiday, Bobby slumbers and still vows one thing. This vow, albeit unspoken, Bobby knows will be given to him by Tynie as best she can, and that is for the couple to:

Have a kickass time in spite of the haters…. (H.A.K.A.T.)


	262. Ch 262

Title: Sharing News….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Waking in Bobby's arms the next morning; Tynie's all smiles, as she rolls over to kiss him. Petting her hair out of her eyes, the two enjoy this affection. Nibbling one another's lower lips as the kiss ended, Tynie's face is glowing and blushing at the same time. Seeing that, Bobby's eyes light up, with his smile becoming infectious. Neither has a care in the world, today already being hoped for being better than yesterday was. Feeling him tighten the embrace, Tynie also feels Bobby's dick harden beneath her. "Make your move…." Tynie sultrily challenges. With her in his arms, Bobby rolls so Tynie's back is against the mattress, him taking charge from that point on. Freeing her from his embrace, Bobby toys with his wife's bust, bringing out lusty howls from Tynie.

"Soon enough beautiful…" Bobby huskily promises. Going down on her, Bobby tastes Tynie's desire before doing much in the way of feasting on her. Dragging his left hand down, Bobby winds up tugging her nub between a couple fingers, Tynie writhing and wailing "Ohh god, yes!" Taking his time, Bobby enjoys every bit of his wife's core, now using his left hand to hold her hips down. Not needing to tell him she's ready, after Tynie climaxes, Bobby moves to shove himself all the way in. Grabbing at his chest, Tynie toys with the ever-greying hairs, petting down his abdomen. Wrapping her arms around him as best she can, Tynie feels him begin ravaging her. Hungrily kissing, every moan from Tynie is muted, as are Bobby's grunts. Pawing down his back, Tynie claws Bobby a little, simply trying to hang on. Pounding her depths, Bobby's covered in sweat, as Tynie is, their mutual need being dire. Pulling their lips apart, Tynie mewls "Yeah baby…"

Growling and gritting his teeth, Bobby's all is given to his wife. Beneath him, Tynie's core constricts around Bobby's hard, her ability to fight back orgasm now getting taxed. Grinding into her some more, Bobby's dick bulges and pulses inside Tynie, with their bodies doing all the talking. Clinging to Bobby's shoulders, Tynie screams her love, as release washes over her. Unable to last too much longer, Bobby groans his love, and explodes in his woman's core. Petting down his back, Tynie feels Bobby fall onto her. Catching their breath together, Tynie worries "You ok, gorgeous?" "I should be asking you that." Bobby breathlessly replies.

Waiting to entirely reclaim their breath, neither continues the conversation for a while. "Honey, I'm excellent. I'm holding the man of my dreams, and I did just experience world-shattering lovemaking." Tynie praises. "Thank you, baby. I'm honored to be in the arms of the most beautiful woman I've ever loved. What we just shared in was exquisite and I'm fine." Bobby resounds. Laid back together, Tynie and Bobby again smile, her cuddling up as close to him as she can. Looking down slightly, Bobby sees pure elation cross his wife's face. One thing about her pose he doesn't like, and that's how compacted Tynie is right now.

Lightly stroking a finger down her jawline, Bobby softly requests "Stretch out, honey." Obeying him, Tynie moans "Damn this feels good…" Hearing her, Bobby delicately guides his lady to lie out beside him, and then sees her roll to her stomach. Massaging Tynie from neckline to feet takes a while, and instead of him being left to wait, after her rubdown Bobby gets his. Holding hands, the two finally get out of bed. Readying for the rest of their day, Tynie and Bobby are perpetually inseparable, and still all smiles. Escorting her out of the suite after having their phone and Tynie's pills are on him, Bobby secures the suite door.

People who jeered Tynie yesterday are nowhere to be seen, Tynie and Bobby heading out for a good time together. Taking in brunch and a movie, not once is the couple disrespected, which is unfortunately surprising to them. Tynie's driving after they leave the theater, her mentioning "Now, to figure out just how to spoil you, without that reverting to any old ways." Looking over at her, Bobby counters "Sweetheart, don't worry about anything. Today's been wonderful so far, I say we enjoy it together." Exhaling a deep breath, Tynie nods, the two driving along for a bit. Later having to tank up the sportscar, Tynie's disallowed from doing that by Bobby. Taking a restroom break while they get the sportscar tanked up, Tynie's not driving when they head back towards the suite. Bobby is, with his wife sitting relaxedly beside him in the sportscar.

* * *

><p>As Tynie and Bobby enjoyed the bulk of the second day to their holiday, everyone back at their house was rather busy. Nearly every idea the kids had for "Being sneaks" for Tynie and Bobby was allowed, TreMarion and Petri only disapproving of a few. When those two men explained the reason for their disapproval of those ideas, they were surprisingly backed by people who worked in the stores that group shopped in. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are very receptive to the reasons behind some of their gift ideas being denied, everyone in that small group heading back for the house. In place of mussing the kitchen, TreMarion and Petri both treated themselves and the kids to meals out, and there wasn't an incident either time. With Petri behind the wheel, TreMarion and the kids are driven back to Tynie's, neither of their phones being answered.<p>

Arriving back at the house, TreMarion gets the kids inside, Petri locking up. One restroom trip made for Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, the family elder takes them back into his room. Petri missed a call from the roof and gutter crewmaster, calling him back. A simple update about the job progress given Petri, the call's ended nearly as fast as it was made. Joining the others in TreMarion's room, Petri doesn't say anything. They already have movies going; everyone in the family elder's room starting to enjoy themselves again. A few hours later, Petri shuts down TreMarion's entertainment center, as those two men discuss what's for dinner. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy stayed in the nightshirts they'd gotten before Tynie and Bobby left, today they wore the navy blue ones. When the discussion about dinner ends, the kids are readied for today's end by TreMarion. Petri goes to the kitchen as that occurs, setting out to make that group's meal.

Meeting up, TreMarion has the children at his side, their meal laid to the kitchen bar. "Sainty, explain somethin'. When Papa bathed us kids, why did you not help him?" Ty-Leah asks. "Honey, I do care about you kids. Very much, it's just there are certain things I'm not comfortable doing. I also wanted to make your Papa's night a little easier, by making and cleaning up from dinner." Petri answers. "Ty-Leah, Petri and I already talked about this. Although there is more he'll do with and for you kids, there are some areas of caring for you that he won't do. I respect his decision about how dinner was handled." TreMarion advises. Petri stands there, nodding with a short smile on his face, saying no more.

Accepting that, Ty-Leah nods, then the kids are served dinner. Getting theirs last, TreMarion and Petri exchange a knowing smile. Once dinner's over with, Petri keeps his word about cleaning up, while TreMarion watches over the kids. The kitchen now cleaned, TreMarion and Petri take the kids to bed. Tucking Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy in, Petri and the family elder give hugs and kisses on behalf of Bobby and Tynie as well.

Walking out of the kids' area, Petri's then taken into TreMarion's room. Closing the door behind them, Petri describes "I didn't have the heart to tell Ty-Leah that I'm uncomfortable bathing the kids because of how some assholes like to warp how kids are raised into serious felonies. I know I've been good to you all, but I'm watching out for myself mainly on that one. You know I'm rebounding from a lot of losses, and I just don't see the sense in losing everything all over again because of some nosy- ass bastard making bullshit claims. You all have already been through so much, I didn't want some asshat makin' claims that I'm in any way harming the kids to bite any of you in the ass. That's why, TreMarion, that's why I've been handling bathing Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy the way I've been since Tynie and Bobby left for their holiday. My making your night a bit easier, yeah, that was a plus."

"I totally understand where you're coming from, Petri. Tell you what; we'll keep it to how the kids were told. I'll let Bobby or Tynie know before you and I have our holiday. Deal?" TreMarion offers. Hugging TreMarion briefly, Petri whispers "Deal." Releasing the family elder, Petri heads on to his room.

By the time Petri makes it to the second floor, the kids are asleep. Taking his shower as quietly as possible, TreMarion later retreats to his room. Unaware that both men time this with each other, TreMarion and Petri turn up the volume on, and charge their phones. Lying back in bed, TreMarion thinks over the explanation Petri gave, discovering "Shit, I'd be the same way." Petri, on the other hand, worries that what he told TreMarion will cost him a budding relationship with the kids. Suspecting Petri's up, and worrying like mad, TreMarion removes his phone from the charger. "Petri, relax. We're good. Better now really, because you were man enough to be honest with me. Like I said, I totally understand your position. I respect it too. We love you, man." TreMarion texts. Hearing his text alert go off, Petri next-to-immediately replies "Thank you TreMarion. Love you guys too." Again settling their phones to charge, Petri and TreMarion lie back in bed, and consider today done. Tynie's home secured already, everyone in it soon starts sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>Yet again in the dark about any of those happenings, Tynie and Bobby have made it back to their suite by now. Not getting disrespected one time today so far, they're again enjoying the more passionate side of their marriage. Breaking from the romances and intimacies long enough to have a meal, Tynie orders it for the couple. Waiting out the room service delivery, Bobby covers his wife, sliding into some clothes. Laid back in bed, awaiting her husband's return to the bed, Tynie smiles. Looking back at her, now that he's sitting on the bed's edge, Bobby smiles back. Although the past couple days have gone pretty well, the couple knows that tomorrow there will be an all-too-familiar meeting.<p>

Answering the door for room service, Bobby's stunned when a man in a three piece suit introduces "The names Jerry Stinley, I'm Keith Davenport's attorney. I'm looking for a Bobby Goren." "You found me. I don't have all Goddamned night, what the fuck do you want asshole?!" Bobby debases. Receiving an envelope, Bobby sees Jerry turn tail and leave. Bringing the meal cart up to his wife, Bobby isn't smiling anymore, Tynie requesting "Babe, we eat, then we encounter why the fuck that cuntbag bothered us." Laying the envelope aside for now, Bobby nods, in that silently obliging her request. Eating together, neither one speaks, Tynie and Bobby taking their sweet time with the meal.

Before half-assedly cleaning up from the meal, Bobby witnesses Tynie going for the envelope. Laying it beside her diabetic pills, Tynie takes a dose of those, closing the bottle. Crouching forward slightly, Tynie smiles and scolds "You don't do that just yet sexy…" Leaning back a bit, Bobby's kissed passionately, him keeping her in his arms and guiding Tynie to sit back more at the same time. As they split their lips apart, Tynie smiles again, Bobby joining her.

"Now gorgeous, you have a choice. We can either half-assedly clear from this meal, and then see what was so Goddamned important that we got bothered tonight. OR, we can see what the fuck's in this envelope, and then you relax while I half-assedly clear from the meal." Tynie proposes. Reaching for the envelope, Bobby gives his answer to that. Kissing his cheek, Tynie watches him tear into that envelope, finding a cashier's check and a letter. Reading the letter, Bobby learns that Jerry Stinley not only dropped Keith Davenport as a legal client, but also managed to get their restitution so that Keith is bankrupt the minute after the check clears.

"Babe, that shit's evidence. I recommend we stash it with the check itself, and we use it against anyone we have to. Oh, and if there's a number where whomever wanted that drawn up can be reached, I'm calling them. Cashing the check is effectively your turf." Tynie notifies. "There is…" Bobby slurs, handing his wife the phone. Showing Tynie where the number can be found on that document, Bobby takes a turn sitting back. "Yes, I got this number from a document served to my husband from Jerry Stinley. My name's Tynie Goren, and I understand you are the owner of the hotel I'm vacationing in." Tynie introduces. "Jerry finally dropped my idiot son as a client. He told me that I should expect a call like this someday. By the way Tynie, I'm Keith Senior." Keith Sr. returns.

"Keith, if I may be so bold, there's some advice I'd like to give you. I don't know the particulars, but it sounds like your son only gives a fuck about himself. Pardon my language. Frankly, my husband and I are well-versed in dealing with people like that. If it were us in your shoes, this is precisely what we'd do. First, if you have any sort of fiscal control over your son, I ask that surrendering it be delayed until such point as my husband and I are able to cash that check. By the looks of it, that will happen tomorrow. Second, if you can, I'd recommend giving your son the kind of termination that you would a part-timer in your hotel. No severance package, no benefits, no nothin'. When I say no nothin', I also mean contest the HELL out of the unemployment benefits claims! Then, and this one's likely to sting ya: I'd cut him out of your family." Tynie recommends.

"I can't do most of those until the day after tomorrow Tynie, my lawyer's on vacation. As for the check, feel free to cash it at your leisure. I'll get notified of when that happens. Thank you both for being so reasonable about this." Keith Senior gratifies. "Oh, one more thing. I'll tell my family that you are one hell of a businessman, and we should patronize your hotel again. But, there's a catch, you are not to bother my spouse or I again with these matters. They're to be handled internally between you, your kid, and your lawyer. Fair?" Tynie offers. "Entirely." Keith agrees. Wishing him well, Tynie hangs up. Perplexed, Bobby stares at his wife, whom explains everything. "Ohhh my God…" Bobby gasps. "Yeah. That's why I encountered that call differently than you may have expected." Tynie confirms. Tossing the letter and check aside, Bobby wraps Tynie in his arms. "I-I made promises on the family name.. I didn't have the right to.." Tynie weeps, her earlier resolve vanishing. "You've covered enough honey, I've got the rest." Bobby soothes. Sobbing in his arms, Tynie vents "I didn't have the heart to be cold to that man, babe. Not after hearing him mutter something about Keith Junior, the one we've met personally, violating his own mother's dying wish from a few years ago. You didn't hear it, I did, and babe: that's what drove how I dealt with Keith Senior. I swear to God." "It's alright babe, calm down.." Bobby consoles. Waiting until she's calm again, Bobby releases Tynie, and the two get out of bed. Cleaning up everything they'd only haphazardly put away, Tynie explains "I also don't have the heart to leave this room in shambles anymore. Not after what I heard." Following her lead, the room's cleaned better in half an hour, with Bobby also packing their bags. Leaving out only what they'll need before departing the hotel, Tynie and Bobby switch off getting showers.

After they each get cleaned up and their outfits changed, Tynie and Bobby opt to watch movies, him turning on the TV. Right as he finds something for them to enjoy, a newsbrief comes on. Keith Senior's gone live on the news, explaining "I've come into some new information. There will be a massive corporate overhaul of my company in the coming days. Keith Davenport Junior, this serves as your notice. As soon as my attorney's off of vacation, you are done. You are out of the company, out of my family, and on your own entirely. I've already bothered my attorney, on vacation, and this news conference is actually part of her orders. Also by my attorney's orders, I am forbidden from naming my source for the new information. I can say this though, by the new data, and my attorney's orders: I'm doing what's right by me, my family, and my corporation. I am NOT to answer any questions without my attorney present. If EVEN ONE of you journalists takes issue with that, I'll be glad to take you ALL to court!"

"Babe, we need to get our hands on Heinekens, that was awesome!" Tynie cheers, pointing to the TV. Releasing her from his hold, Bobby promises "I'm on it right now." Calling room service again, Bobby orders Heinekens, and a snack spread to go with them. This time, Tynie resolves the order and locks the room, retracing her steps back to Bobby's side. Sitting together on the bed's edge, Tynie apologizes "Honey I love you, but this one's to Keith Senior. The man deserves it, especially after all the shit his son put him through." "No need to apologize, honey. I agree." Bobby rejects, both clinking their bottles. Sipping those Heinekens, Tynie and Bobby go back to having a good night. After those are ended, Tynie clears from them, the couple watching movies and munching away moments later. His turn to clear from the spread, Bobby witnesses Tynie laying back yet again. Throwing the covers back, Tynie smiles, with Bobby then silently joining her in bed. Kissing again, Tynie and Bobby delay the rest of their day's ending regimen. Once the latest kiss is over, they swear love to one another, him turning away to charge their phone. Waiting to be held by him, Tynie's arms are wide open, Bobby taking her hands. Pulling her closer, Bobby smiles, with his wife joining him. Nestled in his arms, once more Tynie doesn't have a care in the world. Neither does Bobby, the two eventually slumbering in that pose, their smiles remaining.

* * *

><p>Compared to prior vacations and retreats, this one was the best Tynie and Bobby have had. Yes, there were instances of them being disrespected, but not to the severity of prior times away from the house. They don't yet know what's happened back home, nor do those back home have any idea what Tynie and Bobby did for a complete stranger. Tomorrow, the couple goes back home, but first a trip to a bank needs to be made. They've also got to get three jewelry collections replaced, but that's to happen over time. TreMarion and Petri are due to have their holiday, and from there the family will again take on the future. Tynie and Bobby have had a kickass time on their holiday, now so much is hoped for the time away being afforded TreMarion and Petri.<p>

From getting jeered to getting her heart broken over the phone, Tynie stood tall at Bobby's side. He, of course, saw to it the past few days were some of the best Tynie's had in a while. Keith Senior had this happen in one way, the couple's due to have it in another. Come tomorrow, after the bank trip, there's going to be:

News Shared….


	263. Ch 263

Title: Things Come Easier…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters the others are mine.

Four days have passed, Tynie and Bobby having watched Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy while Petri and TreMarion had their "holiday." Not much in the way of serious news had to be shared before today, and everyone in Tynie's house is now back to the way things were prior to the first "holiday" being had. At this moment, everyone's in the living room, simply spending time together watching TV. The roof and gutters are finally getting done today as well, bad weather having delayed that until now. Turning off the TV when something he finds inappropriate for the kids comes on, TreMarion declares "We need to get back on track in terms of dealing with matters that got delayed in this house until now. Tynie and I have the kids covered, Bobby, you and Petri get that started." Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby complies, Petri following him at a short distance.

"Daddy, we need to address something. The kids, they're getting used to seeing Petri every day, and getting tucked in by him with us. I don't want anything tearing away what the kids get used to, not if we can help it." Tynie worries. "Yeah, that's a meeting with TreMarion I have later, Tynie." Petri hollers. Leaving the area with Bobby, those two men aren't gone long, before the property layout is strewn to the kitchen bar. Petri chooses a parcel of land on the opposing side of the garage, Bobby wondering "Are you sure? You can move that choice anywhere you want." "I'll rent part of your garage for my car, man." Petri offers. "No, you won't. Choose again. I'm not having that idea come between us, nor am I chancing it." Bobby balks.

Picking a parcel of land across the property from the garage this time, Petri smiles, understandingly. "That's better." Bobby approves, going for his phone. Calling the bank, Bobby configures it so Petri can buy that parcel outright from Bobby, before hanging up. "Tynie, I'll owe you a beer for this. Bobby and I have a meeting downtown in an hour. I do not desire for the kids to be around this meeting." Petri alibies. "No you won't dude, just uphold the meeting with Daddy, and we're good." Tynie negates. Coming back around the others, Bobby's got the layout of his land rolled up, he and Petri hugging the kids prior to Tynie again getting kissed on the cheek. Exiting and securing the house, Petri and Bobby are headed out to finalize the land parcel purchase. Two hours later, Petri enters first, Bobby tailing him at a bit of a distance, both men smiling.

Locking up the house, Bobby hears Petri announce "As soon as Bobby secures what he has on him, we're celebrating. Three weeks from now, weather permissive, I have my house!" "You may have the house built in that three weeks with the weather permitting, but this is not your housewarming party. I won't allow a housewarming party to be until you have EVERYTHING you need in that house. I'm talkin' from floors to rafters." Tynie forbids. "Told you she'd say that." TreMarion chuckles. Petri giggles, Bobby heading off to secure the papers on his person. TreMarion arises, the kids going up on Petri, cheering "Sainty!" "Sounds like they want time with you.." Tynie laughs, heading into the kitchen. Following his daughter, TreMarion doesn't know what else is on Tynie's mind. Taking over Tynie's kitchen, TreMarion's asked all sorts of questions about why Petri wanted today to be his housewarming party. "He feels indebted to us. I've tried telling him he's not, but he feels that way." TreMarion concludes.

"Petri, I'll catch shit from Bobby and Daddy later. You are NOT buying us anything for any sort of gratitude gift. That's right dude, just uphold any deals you have with Daddy that are for the kids, and be as good to us adults as you can and we're even!" Tynie yells. "She's not catching shit from me or Dad on that." Bobby warns. "Sainty, we love you. Love doesn't come with pricetag, so no to that gratitoons gift!" Ty-Leah objects. "Yeah, you'd be upset if auntie tried that!" Cody and Buddy protest as one. "I would, you guys are right. Ty-Leah, you were close, it's gratitude." Petri folds, smiling broadly. Bringing everything they've made towards the others, TreMarion and Tynie take their seats. Eating together, for once, not much impedes upon the celebratory mood. Bobby and Tynie clear from everything, not being gone from everyone for too long. "I just need confirmation of one thing angels, hang on. Bobby, after Petri gets his own house, do you object to him coming over to at least tuck the kids in?" TreMarion poses. Before Bobby answers, Tynie goes to her toes, and whispers "I object to that restriction."

"Dad, we'd prefer it if Petri, after he got his house, agreed to handle it differently than you said. If the kids want him over, but Tynie and I aren't available, he meets with you. Petri, long as you keep respecting us and this house, you're welcome anytime. I hope you've already been briefed as to why I said that." Bobby resolves. "In full, and I totally agree." Petri accepts. "By the sounds of it, that's settled. Now, we broach the topic of homeschooling for the kids, again." TreMarion imposes. "Daddy, simple solution. We get Petri all squared away with his new house. Then, we set up a schedule of who teaches the kids what. Then we get them educated as you see fit. I believe you know why I went there, too." Tynie advises. "I-I've checked into this, TreMarion. Tynie's "simple solution" IS legal for homeschooling. It's actually recommended." Petri falters. "Tynie, you and Petri get us beers. We're celebrating again. We've got a plan." TreMarion orders, with a big smile. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie complies, taking Petri with her.

Trying to explain why he wanted the restriction about being in Tynie's house after he got his house, Petri's stopped. "No way dude, that restriction wouldn't work for other plans this family has, with the kids. Just swear on my ass you won't go near the master bedroom without it being for medical or other emergencies, and I'll uphold what Bobby told you about entering my house." Tynie scolds. "May Bobby not kill me for saying this, but I swear on your ass." Petri vows. "Alright, that's it. Why are you so damn skittish around me now, Petri?" Tynie asks. "I'm scared. I've never had it this good, Tynie. That's no bullshit, it's the truth. I'm scared I'm going to really fuck shit up." Petri replies. "Hey, look in your hand. You see those beers? Yeah, however you fuck up can be corrected over ones just like it. You don't have to worry like you've been, honey." Tynie discourages. Holding a beer up, Petri avows "All I can give you guys is my best." "That's all we want, man. That, and for you to enjoy one of those beers, after the kids get served their drinks. Follow me." Tynie intends, leading them back to the family.

Serving everyone, Bobby notices Petri's skittishness as well, Tynie informing "Yeah, don't be surprised if somewhere down the line Bobby, me, or Daddy one is called into a meeting over beers. I told Petri that if he messes up, we'd correct it that way. Poor guy's petrified of fucking up, royally, right now." "Sainty, you forget, auntie IS this house's lady. She has pulls around here, too!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy remind as one. "That was adorable…" Tynie revels. "It was also the truth, Petri. Don't worry so much, man." Bobby retorts. Smiling as he sat down, Petri breathes deeply, everyone then having drinks in hand. Sipping those, Tynie hears Petri's phone go off, her ordering "Hand it over, I'm testing a hunch that just came to me." Petri obeys, Tynie arising and handling the caller. Turns out, it was someone Bobby knew from the Force, who has a reputation for being a nosy bitch. Taking the call away from the family, Tynie totally debases Detective Bishop, and then hangs up.

Calling the Chief of D's office right behind that call from Bishop, Tynie files an explicitly detailed report against Bishop. "I've not had to be in contact with the NYPD administration in a while. I was hoping I'd never have to call you guys again, no offense. I have witnesses, and the victim ready to testify before ANY judge or administrator to the NYPD right now!" Tynie derides. Learning that Bishop will be "dealt with," and the testimony she's already claimed is ready isn't needed, Tynie queries "So Chief, how long do I have to wait by this damn phone for your plan to go through?" "You don't have to wait by the phone. Just have someone over 18 at your door within the next two hours." The Chief of D's reclaims. "It'll be me. Oh, and I now have to notify the victim and advise my husband, father, and the victim to change our numbers… AGAIN." Tynie cautions. Understanding that, the call's mutually ended.

Hanging on to Petri's phone, Tynie forewarns "Only I am to hit the door when it's knocked on again. After these beers, all of our numbers need changed, again. My hunch panned out; to degrees I refuse to explain in front of the kids." "Not arguing!" TreMarion, Petri, and Bobby claim as one . "How do you test punches, anyway?" Ty-Leah misunderstands. "Bobby, that's your turf." TreMarion adds. Turning to face his niece, Bobby explains what "testing hunches" is, and why Tynie took on that one. "Sainty was WHAT?!" Ty-Leah growls. "It's ok Babygirl, I took care of it. Now, I know you love Sainty. I know you want to help him, but this kinda shit is handled by adults-only. You'll learn how to tackle it when you're a teenager." Tynie considers. Cody holds Ty-Leah, Buddy wrapping his arm around Ty-Leah, both Cody and Buddy soothing "Trust auntie on this, if Uncle Bobby, Papa, or Sainty had issues with how that was done: Auntie woulda gotten a stand down border." "Stand-down order, guys. You were close." TreMarion corrects.

Retaking her seat, Tynie sees the kids' hug dispel, and everyone return to their drinks. Ending those, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek before he and TreMarion clear from everyone's. "Petri, watch the kids. I shall return." Tynie mandates, seeing someone pull up to the house. A courier on the other side gets treated rather gruffly by Tynie, only to turn tail and run after the package got delivered. Securing the house, Tynie heads up to Petri, Bobby and TreMarion having made it back to the living room. "You and me Petri, kitchen bar. Now, please." Tynie requires, holding a huge envelope in her hands. Nodding and tailing her, Petri soon gets the envelope Tynie obtained from the courier. Opening it, Petri finds a check, for everything Bishop's career was worth: Pension, benefits, and severance-package wise. "Can you secure this until we all have to go out for the house? I don't want to go out again today." Petri proposes. "Definitely." Tynie assures, repacking the envelope.

Taking it to Bobby's safe, Tynie's not gone for too long. It's now late afternoon, Tynie decreeing "Petri's going to have a meeting with me in a few days. I've got to take him to the bank, because of how far my hunch panned out. He wanted it done when we were all out, but I am denying that request here and now. Petri, we don't touch that meeting until all our numbers get changed. I'll just have to contact some powerful people to find out if the check will clear." "I already did that, honey. It will, without incident." Bobby amends. "Our numbers all got changed, too. Except Petri's, because I didn't have access to his phone at the time Bobby and I did ours." TreMarion educates. "I'll say it again. Aunt Tynie gets stuff done!" Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody celebrate together. "Thanks." Tynie peeps, reclaiming her seat. Ten minutes later, every phone in Tynie's house has a yet-again changed number, everyone still gathered in the living room. "Wait. Why does auntie have to take Petri to the bank? Doesn't Petri have a car?" Cody inquires. "Not yet, honey. I was about to buy one today, but Bobby told me NEVER to patronize the dealership I passed earlier. Tynie, when we complete your hunch-testing, and I get that car: you do no talking. That's right; you've covered me beyond enough as it is." Petri absolves. "Hey, that's cool." Tynie concedes.

Turning the TV back on, TreMarion catches a newsbrief, one that absolutely stuns all the adults in Tynie's house. "Ohh my God…" Tynie gasps. Staring confusedly at the TV, the kids stay silent. "Basically kids, your aunt wasn't the only one with that hunch. She was just the only civilian; there were powerful people who had the same idea. We've just helped those powerful people get rid of some scandalous assholes in their profession." TreMarion translates. "Ugh, that is the last potentially disconcerting thing I want discussed today. We're having family game time the second after I see someone has playing cards on them!" Tynie disciplines. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all taken to the restroom by TreMarion and Bobby, leaving Tynie and Petri to ready the kitchen table for "game time." Reconvening in the kitchen, everyone settles in for card games. A few hands later, Tynie and Bobby arise to make dinner. Putting away the playing cards, TreMarion yet again leaves Petri with the kids.

Laying dinner out, Tynie and Bobby relax with everyone else. Eating in silence, the home falls into peace, Bobby and TreMarion later cleaning up from everything. "Kids, you'll get special time with Papa and Uncle Bobby tomorrow. I have to go with Sainty to clear a few things, that I'd much rather not have wait beyond that point. Sainty knows why, too." Tynie premeditates. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all nod, with Bobby heading off suddenly to the front door.

Finding out the roof and gutters are done, and that he won't even be charged the insurance co-pay, Bobby sees the crews head off. Locking the house, Bobby retreats in the direction of his wife, all the others in the home surrounding Tynie. As a group, the adults take Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy to prepare for today's end. Tucking them in, Tynie, Bobby and Petri are all lead into TreMarion's room. Closing the door, TreMarion encourages "Petri, tell these two exactly what you told me about why you won't bathe the kids." Petri does, and it shocks Tynie. "I respect his views, and the fact he was man enough to fess up to me about his reasons." TreMarion defends. "I do too, Daddy. I just didn't know Petri's concern over the kids ran that deep. It's also good that he's covering his own ass. We'd never do what he believes against him, but still." Tynie commends. "We're good man, relax." Bobby settles. Hugging all around, the adults disperse, heading off into different areas of the house.

Wrapping her arm around Bobby's waist, Tynie explains "I know I'm not supposed to take charge, but I arranged that with Petri's latest check the way I did on purpose. I sense, for some Godforsaken reason, that all the good luck the family's had with outside people is about to come to a screeching halt. I'd rather it be Daddy with the kids, and you there on property on Petri's behalf until we get that check and his car taken care of. Sorry baby, I didn't mean to sideline you with this." "You sidelined me with nothing, babe. You had a great idea, and you used it. Frankly I agree with you on how that was set up." Bobby denies. Walking to their room, Tynie and Bobby end their conversation on that note. TreMarion and Petri shower and end their day one-before-the other, the kids already sleeping. Tynie texts Petri "Man, no offense. I need you up and in the kitchen tomorrow by 7 a.m. Trust me. Love you." "None taken. Love you too." Petri sends back, his phone getting charged with an alarm set. Tynie holsters Bobby's phone for now, the two finally making it back to their area.

Setting up his endtable as always, Bobby's awaited by his wife, the two then opting to get cleaned up. Finally enjoying each other's affections, after having been so chaste about it all day, the couple also winds up making love in the Jacuzzi tub as well. Screaming Bobby's name when she orgasms, Tynie feels Bobby lose it deep inside her core. Growling and grunting as he cums, Bobby feels his wife's hands all over his chest. Not moving until he slumps out of her, Tynie smiles, Bobby leaning forward to kiss her. Whispering their love to one another, the couple basks in the latest kiss as long as they can. Shutting the tub down, they dry off and separate to get dressed. Meeting up at the bed's edge, Tynie witnesses her husband set an alarm for tomorrow. Swatting his ass playfully, Tynie hoots "You are hot!" Blushing a little, Bobby whirls around, taking his wife into his arms. Guiding her to the bed, Bobby swears "You are the most beautiful woman on Earth." Smiling as she cuddles up to him, Tynie feels her spouse release half the hold to cover them. Getting comfortable in their current pose, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones in the entire house to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Today was yet another good one for the house, even with a few bad spots. Tynie wound up helping the NYPD administration more than she thought, after Petri's phone rang from Detective Bishop harassing him. The roof and gutters to Bobby's house are done, so is the land parcel purchase, and setting up of Petri getting his house built. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are really smart, and proudly show it, Ty-Leah even showing the depths of how she feels for Petri. When Ty-Leah misunderstood a concept that Tynie and Bobby were consented by TreMarion to teach the kids, one growled phrase proved that to Ty-Leah: Petri is loved. Petri's shown himself worthy of that, not just to the kids, but to the adults as well. Tomorrow's not quite as busy a one as the family's had before, just a bank trip and a car purchase to handle for Petri.<p>

As for the kids' education, that got encountered yet again, and for good reason. Petri was basically harassed into believing if he's not absolutely perfect, the family will toss him out on his ass. Once that got corrected, with a plan in place to deal with any future mistakes Petri makes, the day turned peaceful. Tynie and Bobby learned how far Petri takes respecting the family, especially the kids, today. Upon learning that, Tynie was shocked, Bobby made proud, as TreMarion already knew.

There is one thing that only Bobby knows right now. Tynie's worried, about the family's luck. She's noticed that when it comes to dealing with most outside people lately, things have gone much easier than in the past. Tynie's concern is well-founded though, given the family's history. One thing's for sure, everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie herself is glad for one fact. Compared to so much of the family's time before:

These days things come easier….


	264. Ch 264

Title: Better times are back…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three weeks later…..

Everything the family set out to do in order to update Bobby's house and get Petri established is completed, now they're all together at Petri's new house. Watching TV as a group, today so far is a relaxed one. Breaking into that relaxation, TreMarion gets a phone call from Dr. Kym about Tynie and Bobby's replaced knees. "Those are part of a massive recall. You need to tell them, and get their asses to the hospital. We have to do the replacement as soon as possible." Dr. Kym reports. Rushing the phone to Bobby, TreMarion doesn't say anything. When he's through repeating himself, Dr. Kym assures "I'll do both replacements from the recall. It'll just take me longer since there are two of you." "Let me break this to the family, and then we'll come out to the hospital." Bobby desires. Accepting that, the two men hang up. "Petri, shut that off. I just got some news." Bobby orders, Petri immediately complying.

"Tynie and I, we have to go into the hospital. The people who did our knee replacements used products that are now under a mass-recall. Dr. Kym called Dad to tell him but I was also told." Bobby announces. "Son of a fucked bitch!" Tynie curses. "Kids, all that means is: you get special time with me tonight. Papa's going to be busy getting those two where they need to be." Petri intervenes. "Daddy, better idea. You drop me and Bobby off at the hospital, and then you spend time here with Petri and the kids. Petri you make damned sure my house stays as secure as possible until my ass is back in it. Daddy knows what I mean by that." Tynie redirects. "Got it." Petri swears. "Definitely." TreMarion agrees. Turning to face Ty-Leah, Buddy and Cody, Tynie promises "Uncle and I will be back as soon as we can. Petri's gonna pick us up from where we need to be when the time's right." "Tell ya the truth TreMarion, with this shit being part of a mass-recall; I'd rather it be me that takes those two to the hospital. I'd rather it be me picking them up, as well. No offense, but you don't know what kind of fuckmonger you could encounter. You and I will handle it from there, I just ask you to trust me." Petri defers. "I do, and none taken." TreMarion accepts.

Taking the chance to hug and kiss the kids, Tynie and Bobby are later escorted from Petri's house. Driving them to the hospital, Petri overhears Tynie trying to explain why she was so dominant in the situation. "Whoa Tynie, you don't have to take liability for this. We didn't have a plan for dealing with medical recalls, and we should have. Now, you two, aren't going to worry about shit. I've got this, and I already have TreMarion's backing. On our end, all is well." Petri negates. "Alright." Tynie sighs, turning to face Bobby. Kissing him, she hopes in the back of her mind that all goes well, for Bobby. In his mind, worry rages over Tynie and this second knee replacement surgery. Slowly ending their affection, Tynie and Bobby whisper their love, only to be lead into the hospital.

Coming up on Dr. Kym, Petri introduces himself, and explains his connection to Tynie and Bobby. "Wow. Listen Petri, it's going to take me a while, because these two's surgeries. I want you to take my number and set up an appointment. Any worries you have about covering that are to go out the window… now." Dr. Kym mandates, giving his office number. "Speakin of some recalls, doc. I want it noted on my charts that any litigation assets are to be split in half. Half to cover Petri's medical costs with you, and half for your practice. I am not personally taking those assets and my damn decision's final." Tynie demands. "She means ours is." Bobby corrects, looking proudly at his wife.

"Like I said Petri, you don't have to worry about covering a thing." Dr. Kym alludes, pointing to the couple. With a nod, Petri smiles, Tynie and Bobby briefly hugging him. Giving Dr. Kym his number, Petri arranges to be contacted after surgery. "I'm signing their asses out A.M.A. and I FUCKIN DARE ANYONE to try and stop me!" Petri threatens. "I won't stop you, nor will I allow anyone else to." Dr. Kym provides, him and Petri shaking hands. On that note, Petri exits the hospital, heading for home. Leading the couple back to a shared room, Dr. Kym brags "Tynie, you are one hell of a teacher." "Yeah, and Petri's got some real stones, I'll admit that." Tynie meekly approves. Laughing at that, Dr. Kym leaves the room, affording Tynie and Bobby time to ready for surgery.

Assuring their charts are being noted exactly as both the couple and Petri demanded, Dr. Kym returns. "Tynie goes first, doc. There is to be no discussion about it." Bobby scolds. Hugging his wife, Bobby witnesses Tynie laying out on a stretcher, and being carted off to surgery. Waiting for his wife, Bobby's mind races with concern, although his face is stone serious. Three hours later, Tynie's wheeled back into the room, Dr. Kym appraising "It was a total success. She'll be on pain meds for a week or so, but beyond that, everything's fine." Relieved at that word, Bobby smiles, Tynie witnessing a switch out between her and Bobby transpire. "Doc, one more thing. I'll set in motion for you to get a hundred grand cash if you agree to get Petri to see you by week's end." Tynie offers. "Not taking your money, Tynie. No way. I will, however, see Petri by that time. I can make it happen. Just need you to sign two forms." Dr. Kym rebukes, handing the forms over.

Once those are signed, Tynie sits back, waiting out Bobby's surgery. Calling Petri, Tynie updates "Mine was a success, Bobby's in surgery now. You need to set in motion a way for the kids to be watched by weeks' end." "I already know, Tynie. Mama Kym just called me. Friday, at one, is when I see the good doc. Now, I'll let everyone know the news." Petri returns. Sharing love and ending the call, both phones are set aside. Waiting out her husband's surgery, Tynie worries, and cries. Hospitals have always scared the shit out of her, and with Bobby under the knife, her fears are enhanced. Composing herself before Bobby's return, Tynie also sees Petri walk into the room. Seeing the look of worry on Tynie's face, Bobby soothes "I'm alright beautiful. It was a success; we can get the hell out of here soon."

"Thank God. Before Petri signs a fuckin' thing doc, I need some things in writing." Tynie reacts. "Yeah, he's already got them. He had the same thought you did, Tynie." Dr. Kym replies, pointing to Petri. Walking out of the room just long enough for Bobby to change, Petri later sees them both back to his car. "If you apologize for taking any sort of dominant tone today Petri, I swear to God I'll Mohawk your hair in your sleep! You did no wrong, dude. You handled it just as this family would want." Tynie reprimands. "I'd take her seriously if I were you." Bobby warns, though he's laughing. "I am, and I did. Now to get you two back home." Petri insists, all three of them entering his car.

Driving off, Petri's all worried about where to secure what Dr. Kym gave him. "Simple solution, man. You get us in the house, and hand those over to Bobby. You've done enough with this shit, you get a break." Tynie offers. Nodding, Petri gets them both home an hour later. Locking up behind the trio, Petri pets his hair down. "Ah, Tynie threatened the sleeping Mohawk again. It's been awhile since she's done that. Relax man, she did that to get a point across." TreMarion translates. "Daddy!" Tynie squeals, her and Bobby slowly walking to the couch. Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody all clamor the couple, worried looks on their faces. "We're ok, angels. We're ok." Tynie lulls.

"You two are, but what about Sainty? He hasn't seen a doctor in a long time. He could be really sick and not know it." Ty-Leah concerns. Urgently going for his phone, TreMarion uses what Ty-Leah said to get Petri an earlier appointment. Hanging up, TreMarion restates "Tomorrow's plan has just entirely changed. Petri, it was the best I could do. Tomorrow at three, you go see the good doc." Crossing her little self, Ty-Leah gasps "Thank God!" Patting her lap, Tynie invites "Come here Babygirl." Carefully getting into Tynie's lap, Ty-Leah complies. "Tell us all about it." Petri dares. Ty-Leah does, and what she says shocks the fuck out of everyone else in the room.

"You don't have to worry angel. Sainty and I, we had a deal. I take him to the doctor when his appointment is, you kids stay here. With Papa and Uncle Bobby. As for the rest honey, you're over-planning. I do that sometimes, and the only way to not do that is to trust. Trust me when I say, we got the rest well covered." Tynie insures. "Your Aunt's right, we did have a deal. Thing is, she forgot one piece of the deal, and that is: If my appointment gets moved up, I go alone. Especially, since your uncle and aunt, JUST had surgery. I'll just need Bobby's fax number on me before the appointment. You'll all still get updated, and that's how." Petri alters.

"You'll have that as soon as this text goes through." Bobby provides, texting Petri the fax number. Gritting her teeth and growling suddenly, Tynie endures a pain jolt. "Papa, auntie needs a soda. I need your help!" Ty-Leah panics, getting off her aunt's lap. "I don't want them doing that. Not when they're so young." Tynie pains. "Kids, come by me. Papa's got to get drinks for your aunt and uncle, to have with their pain meds." Petri directs. TreMarion nods, and then retrieves two sodas, delivering them. Petri comes up on the family elder, planting Tynie and Bobby's pain meds on TreMarion.

Serving Tynie and Bobby the drinks and a pain med each, TreMarion sits back. "Kids, listen. I love you very much. I'm grateful that you are showing you care, but there are still areas of that which Bobby and I won't allow. It's for your safety, and Papa knows how I feel about you kids handling soda cans, unless you're drinking from them. Ty-Leah, honey, this is to protect you three, and I hope you can understand." Tynie considers. Petri again takes over, explaining what Tynie didn't say, but making that so the kids got the concept. Accepting the further explanation, Ty-Leah, Buddy and Cody all witness Petri leave the room. Heading to make a meal for them all, Petri's gone for about half an hour.

Bringing it out to everyone, Petri finds himself having TreMarion's help with drinks. Settling in around one another, everybody eats, but nobody speaks. Tynie and Bobby disallow Petri and TreMarion from cleaning up from the meal, yet after their surgery, that much takes a while to finish. TreMarion and Petri take the kids to the restroom, Tynie and Bobby making their way towards the group after everything's cleaned up. Taking their time tucking Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody in, all of the adults smile. Leaving that room, they hug, share love, and disperse. Heading home, Petri worries about how tomorrow's appointment will go. TreMarion checks to see if Bobby's house is locked up, and then goes about ending his day.

Tynie and Bobby slowly make their way towards the master bedroom, not really speaking at the moment. Arriving in their room, Tynie shuts the door, and vents about the surgery as well as how Ty-Leah worries "more than she should." Holding his wife, Bobby reassures "I know that upsets you, but you handled it really well. Dad told me that how you took care of Ty-Leah's worrying is exactly what he wanted to have happen. The fact we've just both been through a second knee replacement surgery pisses me off, too. Honey, I didn't disagree with how you handled that because I totally agreed with your decisions. Now, I know for a fact that you're worried about Petri, but he told me something earlier. He loves us, but he refuses to allow a medical appointment to set back our healing any. That's why he totally re-worked the deal you two cut. I love you, and all I can say about Petri's appointment is: we'll find out when we're meant to. As for Ty-Leah's worrying, we'll take care of it just like you did today." Leaning against him, Tynie repeats "I love you too."

Simply standing there for a time, Bobby and Tynie make their way to bed. Adorning his endtable as always, the papers from today's surgery, are also anchored beneath the phone charger. Slowly arising to cover them, Tynie smiles, before they lay back together. Kissing one more time, today for everyone in Tynie's house is officially over. As for Petri, after a couple prayers, an alarm being set on his phone, today draws to a close. Laid back in bed, sleep is a bit elusive for a while, but when it hits Petri's out like a light.

* * *

><p>The next morning…..<p>

Petri wakes, shuts down his alarm, and goes about readying for the appointment at Dr. Kym's. Moments after his house is in order, Petri places a call to Bobby to check on him. Answering the phone, after it had woke him up, Bobby's groggy. Promising that he and Tynie are alright, and sharing love, the call's ended mutually. Calling to check on TreMarion and the kids, Petri receives the same word, everyone's alright. Hanging up after receiving love again, Petri is relaxed while getting breakfast. Cleaning up from that, Petri later settles in to watch TV for a while.

Everyone in Tynie's house has gotten cleaned up and today started by the time Petri's through watching a movie on TV. Sitting together on the couch, Tynie and Bobby have Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody settled in beside them. TreMarion's seated opposite everyone else, their entertainment center turned on. Setting up a series of movies for the kids, the family elder re-takes his seat. Enthralled in the movies, after the second one, a trip to the restroom is made by the kids, with TreMarion escorting them.

Returning to the living room, that small group also reclaims their seats. Once Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody are situated, TreMarion nearly serves Tynie and Bobby their pain meds. "No Daddy, you sit back." Tynie desists, her and Bobby arising to take care of themselves. "Daddy, let me explain. Bobby and I love you, but we do not want you working any harder than you already have. We'd rather do as much as we can after that surgery. Not only that Daddy, I DID promise the kids that you'd have undisturbed movie time together." Tynie explores. "I'm not upset sweetheart." TreMarion promises. Walking a bit slowly back to the others in their house, Tynie and Bobby smile, with another movie having just begun.

By the time that happens, Petri's already gotten through with lunch, and is now heading out to Dr. Kym's. Already having obtained Dr. Kym's address, Petri soon makes it to the office with plenty of time to spare. Filling out the requisite forms, Petri names Bobby as his in case of emergency contact. Returning those to Mama Kym, Petri's greeted by Anya, and briefed on how Dr. Kym "operates his practice."

Totally understanding that system in moments, Petri's then lead back to an exam room. Dressing down, all the worries Petri had about today's appointment come rushing back. Dr. Kym is both calming and a consummate professional, as is Anya, Petri's appointment later coming down to test results. Waiting those out, another appointment's made so Petri can get his colonoscopy. Setting that up for Friday, Petri eventually gets his other test results. Addressing him personally, Anya announces that Petri, for a man of his age, is pretty much in perfect health. The only thing standing in the way of a totally clean bill of health is: Petri's colonoscopy results. Leaving the room, Dr. Kym and Anya see Petri smiling broadly. Changing back into his clothes, Petri is relaxed and relieved. Heading for home, Petri wonders how to update the family. Parking before his house, Petri again places a call, to TreMarion. "Hey, if you're up to it, you can come on by." TreMarion interrupts. Readily accepting that offer, Petri's soon at Bobby's front door. Allowing Petri inside, the family elder locks up, with Petri declaring "I'm good, aside from having another appointment Friday with Dr. Kym. They weren't able to get all my tests done today." Ty-Leah starts it, but before long, the entire house is applauding. TreMarion and Petri then take to the kitchen, aiming to make everyone a meal. Serving the family, those two men take their seats, everyone eating as the movies play on in the background.

Yet again, Tynie and Bobby handle cleaning up, with as much taking just as long as it did yesterday. Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody wait for Petri to shut down the entertainment center, and then they all head to meet up in the kitchen. Once they're all together, every adult takes part in readying the kids for today's end. Tucking them in, again the adults smile, but tonight's a bit different. Heading out of that room, Petri gets Tynie, Bobby, and TreMarion away from the kids before confessing that Bobby was made his medical in case of emergencies. Telling Petri to relax, Bobby smiles, TreMarion concocting a plan for Friday. "Oh, definitely." Tynie concurs, Bobby and Petri repeating her. Hugging and sharing love, they disperse.

Heading back home, Petri's relieved and yet still nervous about Friday. Going through his end of day regimen, TreMarion diverts to confirm that the house is locked up. By the moment that occurs, Tynie and Bobby are in their room with the door closed. His hand in hers, Bobby's guided to the bed, neither speaking. Soon standing at the bed's edge, Tynie plans "Once your endtable's set up, you get a massage." "Excuse me? Who gets massaged first? It isn't me, love." Bobby objects. Smiling as she waited, Tynie doesn't debate his wishes.

Laying out face down, Tynie's massaged first, Bobby receiving his about a half hour later. Laid back at each other's hips, Tynie rolls to her right side, going in for a kiss. Holding her in his arms, Bobby follows his wife's lead, as their night turns romantic. Continuing their romantic sharings, the couple is gently intimate with one another. Spent, and in one another's arms a bit later, Bobby covers them both up. Kissing and softly swearing their love, the couple winds up being the last ones in the house to go to sleep. Everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion is sound asleep, Petri slumbering peacefully in his home as well.

* * *

><p>The next major event for the family is Petri's colonoscopy appointment. Yesterday, a recall on replacement knees changed plans that Tynie and Bobby had for everyone that only those two knew about. Ty-Leah still worries much more than the adults want the kids to, but Tynie found a way to correct that. Petri and TreMarion stepped up when word of the recall made it to the house, Tynie and Bobby are now again on a recovery road. Tynie and Bobby refused the litigation assets, but did it in such a way so that Petri never worried about medical bills with Dr. Kym's office. Petri got lucky today, after not having seen a doctor in years. Today, Petri learned that aside from his colonoscopy, he's in perfect health.<p>

When that word made it back to the family, everyone was relieved and they all celebrated. Now, in the backs of every adult mind, there is an unspoken worry over Petri. Although he's in perfect health otherwise, just the fact that Friday signifies the first colonoscopy Petri's ever had, concerns the group. Beyond that Friday appointment, there's homeschooling to begin, and the future to take on.

It seems like the days of having so many problems, and asshole interactions are over for the family. With Petri's and Bobby's houses in order from inside to out, all the family worries about is the future and one another. Around the time that Tynie had her post-cancer surgery, she fretted over the kids knowing the happier times. As far as anyone from Bobby to TreMarion can tell, aside from awaiting the outcome of Petri's medical appointment, it seems like:

The better times are back….


	265. Ch 265

Title: Hoping for a better day….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Six months later….

In the still of the night, Bobby hears a crash in their house, hustling to find out what's going on. TreMarion follows him, Tynie rushing to be near the kids minutes after her husband left the room. Ty-Leah's crying, Buddy and Cody waking to the sounds of her sobs as Tynie makes it to the kids' area. Picking up her niece, Tynie starts doing her best to console all three children. TreMarion and Bobby are in the front of the house; Bobby's staring down a robber. Tynie's got Ty-Leah in her arms, but she still manages to get Cody and Buddy calmed. "You need help auntie. Wake Sainty…" Ty-Leah hopes. "She doesn't have to do that, honey. You kids are safe, your aunt and I got you." TreMarion announces, surprising Tynie with his presence. Cody and Buddy run up on TreMarion, Tynie and the family elder taking the kids to TreMarion's room.

Having watched TV in his house, Petri sees flashing police lights roll up onto Bobby's driveway, him bustling out of the house in quite a hurry. Securing his property, Petri bumps into an officer, explaining his reason for intruding on the scene. Allowing Petri to enter the house, the cops follow him all the way to the robber. "Go help Tynie with the kids, man. I've got this." Bobby orders, Petri running to comply. TreMarion sees Petri breathlessly approach the doorway, Tynie commanding "Take over Daddy's post, Petri. I don't give a fuck if Bobby gets pissed; Daddy's backing him up the minute you get to the bed." Nodding, Petri again complies, as does TreMarion.

Meeting up with his son in law moments later, TreMarion testifies about why the plan for how the kids were kept away from the scene changed. "I totally get why she did that." One of the cops compels, right before Bobby protested. Taking Bobby's testimony, and apprehending the robber, those cops wait out CSU's arrival. Gathering all the evidence they can, as soon as they hit the scene, CSU's only on the property for an hour. Securing the house as good as possible, Bobby and TreMarion head back in the direction of the kids. Petri and Tynie have the children taken to the restroom at the moment, her anger remaining. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all rush Bobby and TreMarion as soon as those two men are seen near them, with Petri standing back. "Our house is busted…." Ty-Leah cries.

"It's only busted until one of you men gets a phone in my damn hand!" Tynie barks. Petri surrenders his phone immediately, Tynie calling the insurance guy, reaching him at home. Reporting what just happened, Tynie threatens "Listen fuckhead, I don't have all Goddamned millennium! I know full well my husband's account is current with your company, so this is what I expect to happen: If you so much as stall my orders, I am not afraid to take your premium worshipping ass to federal court! Got me?!" Gulping his compliance, Tynie denotes what she expects to happen and when. "The ONLY delay I will accept is if it's weather related. Anything else, and by Christ's balls, I mean anything else: I will have you prosecuted to the fullest extent of federal fuckin' law! Got it?!" Tynie demonizes. "Y-Yes Tynie. N-noting that now." The insurance guy stammers, scrawling her orders to paper. "You are also obligated to get the reports from the investigating cops, I am not going to fuckin' harass my husband or my father so close to this happening just to get you those!" Tynie condemns. "W-Will do!" The insurance guy shrieks, getting hung up on.

Handing back Petri's phone, Tynie's anger becomes palpable to everyone around her. Storming to the kitchen, Tynie leaves her loved ones in the dust. Getting the last bottle of Glenlivet into her hands, Tynie sets it aside, shutting the fridge door. Grabbing a tea glass, Tynie pours the Glenlivet into it until the glass is nearly full. Bobby was able to get the kids to stay by TreMarion, seeing that as he neared Tynie, he worries "Honey…." "We've had a good long run of not a lot of bullshit Bobby, and it's been for-fuckin' ever since one of our properties got busted into. I'm just so pissed right now, this shit was a sign! Our good run is fuckin' over, and that damn criminal will have more rights than we do when this shit hits the courts!" Tynie rages.

Holding her from behind, Bobby reassures "Honey, we've got this covered. I know you're really pissed, and you have every right to be. Lean back now, and trust me on this. I also totally agree with how you handled the insurance guy, he's a real prick." Petri made his way to Tynie's drink, pouring it equally amongst three glasses, and washing the original one. TreMarion now has the kids near him, Bobby determining "Tynie's done all she will with this situation. Nobody is to go into that part of the house until it's properly replaced. We will take the door by Dad's room when we need to get out for any reason." "That's more than fair, frankly." TreMarion and Petri contend as one. Leaned back against Bobby, from the corner of her eye, Tynie sees Cody trying the same move with Ty-Leah.

Buddy's leaned against TreMarion, whom does his best to hold the child while still standing. Settling the adult drinks aside, Petri gets the kids all a juice, laying them beside the adult beverages. "Even after treating the insurance guy as less than shit, the best I could do was set up for that area to get replaced starting tomorrow. I'm sorry baby." Tynie apologizes. "Tynie, that's a damn fine timeline to have achieved, even though you had to treat the insurance guy as less than shit. I ask you trust Bobby on this from now on though; you really have done your part. Everything else is fine; we've gotten it in order. TreMarion, I very strongly advise against continuing the homeschooling until that area's replaced. Lord knows what kind of shitbags they're going to send to do THAT job." Petri resolves. "Petri, I was thinking the same thing. Relax." TreMarion soothes. Releasing their embraces, everyone gets their drinks and reconvenes at the kitchen table. Sipping their drinks, Tynie's anger starts to dwindle, Bobby and the others keeping silent for a while.

"I have half a mind to let you all stay at my house until that area's replaced." Petri blurts. "Ooh honey, we're honored, but no. You said it yourself; Lord knows the caliber of shitbag the insurance fuck will send to do that area's replacement. I'd rather stay on property here and just make it a rule that nobody enter that area until it's replaced." Tynie rebuts. "She has a point man." Bobby furthers. "She does, Petri. I know what else is running through Tynie's mind right now. She feels like she failed, again. She shouldn't because it was not her place to encounter that bastard. It wasn't really even mine, but I totally agree with her decision to not leave Bobby alone with that fucker. Now, we have these, and a late meal before we enact that rule about not entering that area until it's replaced. None of you, and I mean none of you take investigator calls anyplace near the kids. That's all I ask." TreMarion discloses. A round of nods given him, the latest plan is enacted, Tynie later cleaning up. Awaiting her, the kids are taken to bed, today's end regimen transpiring as it normally does.

Dispersing after all of that, Petri going back home, the family's night is wrecked. Halfway to their room, Bobby receives a call from an investigator. Turns out, the robber was Mike Logan's estranged brother, whom had done the attempted robbery/break in as an act of revenge. Last that man knew, Mike Logan was staying at Bobby's, and the estrangement of that relationship drove the crime to happen. Gruffly agreeing to testify, and claiming as much for TreMarion, Bobby learns they'll be updated when the court date is established. Hanging up just as crassly, Bobby and Tynie then resume their travels back towards the master bedroom.

Arriving in that wing of the home, Tynie's escorted to bed, before Bobby calls to mutually appraise TreMarion and Petri about the call he'd just got. Not exactly surprised, TreMarion counsels "Petri, on that day, you'll most likely be helping Tynie with the kids. Until Bobby and I return from court, I mean." "Unless I'm called into court myself, I will do that TreMarion. There's no way I'm chancin' a fuckin' warrant for that fuck!" Petri avows. "Thanks man, and you too, Dad." Bobby gratifies. Learning that wasn't a problem, they share love and end the call. Charging their phones, Petri and TreMarion go to bed.

Restating what he'd learned in that conversation to Tynie, Bobby witnesses his wife crawl up the mattress. "I'm so sorry baby. When this happened, I felt so helpless. I didn't want the kids scared, and I sure as shark's shit didn't want the insurance bastard to think I was some dumbass wife he could pull a fast one on. You said it yourself, he IS a prick. Forgive me." Tynie regrets. Petting her hair out of her eyes, Bobby refuses "You did no wrong, sweetheart. Dad was right though, you've done all you are going to about this situation. We'll encounter the rest when we're supposed to, beyond tonight." Holding her closely, Bobby soon hears his wife swoon about how well he protected her and the entire house through that ordeal. "I only sent Daddy in to back you up because I didn't know if that fuck came here alone. I swear, it wasn't to insult your ability to be such a badass protector." Tynie closes. "I appreciate that, sugar." Bobby promises.

In their created embrace, they kiss softly, Bobby hoping that soothes his wife some more. It works, Tynie relaxing in Bobby's arms, neither speaking again for a short time. Looking up reverently at Bobby, Tynie vows "I love you." Swearing his love in return, Bobby lays back with his wife in his arms. Freeing his wife slowly, Bobby turns away long enough to ensure that his endtable is adorned in the same way as always. Soon as that's done, Tynie cuddles up to Bobby, finally allowing the angry tears to fall. Rolling over in his arms, she's held tightly, Bobby remaining stoic and silent. When Tynie's as calm as she'll get for the night, they fall asleep. Being the last ones in the family to do so, everyone's day is officially over.

* * *

><p>Until the night stilled, the family's time as of late has been a good one. One asshole, whom is estranged from an asshole from their past changed all that. By the grace of God, nobody in the family was harmed. An entire section of Tynie and Bobby's house is cordoned off, the damage from the break-in being that intensive. A courtdate pending, an investigation on-going, the family already has a plan to deal with the house in it's present condition. Petri and TreMarion have homeschooling for Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody delayed until that area is properly replaced. Tynie treated Bobby's insurance guy as less than shit, only to learn he would have done the same. Her place in this ordeal is over, she'd consoled the kids before the insurance guy was even bothered at home.<p>

A fear about what kind of people the insurance agent is willing to send to replace that cordoned-out area of Bobby's house made Petri's offer to let them all stay at his place get turned down. Tynie's anger after the cops left was palpable, and now it dissipates more as she sleeps. One call at the end of everyone's day gave Bobby news he didn't expect. Upon learning what the investigators found out so shortly after the break in/ attempted robbery, Petri and TreMarion again came together. Everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie herself had easier times in dealing with society until tonight, even after some serious shit came down the pike.

Now, although the kids didn't understand the concept, one worry crosses every adult mind in the family: Will the criminal have more rights than us when this shit hits the courts? None of them knows the answer to that tonight, but that could soon change. All they're waiting on now is confirmation of the courtdate. Another thing bothers Tynie right now, and that is the kids being exposed to a courthouse at this age for a situation this intense. Nothing more can be done tonight, and the family hopes that tomorrow is:

A better day…..


	266. Ch 266

Title: It's About Time!

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Ten days after the break-in/Attempted robbery at Bobby's….

Everyone is in the kitchen, Petri having come over first thing in the morning. The replacement of an entire wing of Bobby's house is done, and now they're deciding who goes to court for the case connected to that crime. "Petri, I say we have Bobby and Daddy are who goes to that. Babe, Daddy, if you're asked anything along the lines about what I or Petri told the cops, if you have to: you tell them to serve our asses with a subpoena each. I say that so your testimony's not tainted by what could be construed as hearsay. Petri and I will watch the kids." Tynie directs. "In English, please?" Ty-Leah asks. Bobby clarifies what Tynie just said, explaining the concept of the "hearsay exemption in courts." "I'm sorry Dad, I know you didn't…." Bobby starts.

"You did no wrong, you explained something I wanted them hearing. Besides, your explanation further answered Ty-Leah's question." TreMarion intrudes. Petri looks over at Tynie, apprising "She's not wrong though Bobby and TreMarion. It would be better if Tynie and I got served with notice to appear if our testimony to those cops comes into question." Nodding all around, Bobby turns to briefly kiss his wife, he and TreMarion already prepared for court. Separating from the kiss, Bobby and TreMarion witness Tynie and Petri immediately begin caring for the kids. "Babe, I love you. I think you should take Daddy to court now. Lord knows what traffic's like at the moment." Tynie desires. TreMarion and Bobby depart after that, taking all of Tynie's advice so far in the day.

Securing the home behind them, Tynie tries to stifle the fact she's now worried sick over her husband and father's safety. Heading for the kids and Petri, Tynie smiles as Petri gets a movie-thon started on the entertainment center. Having a good time, they all relax until the last movie ends. At that time, Tynie diverts to make brunch, Petri watching Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. Serving those in her house, Tynie sits down, as everyone eats together.

* * *

><p>Across town, Bobby and TreMarion make it to court with time to spare. Meeting with the prosecutor, Bobby is advised "I don't need Tynie Goren's or Petri's testimony at the moment, but if I do, I'll serve them with an appearance notice." "That was what my daughter wanted to have you told, they won't appear without having been subpoenaed. They're currently monitoring the children I have legal custody of, my grandkids." TreMarion alerts. Sharing a nod, all three of them head into court, Bobby and TreMarion mentally readying to testify. Going through the motions of being in court, those two men sit back stoically. Witnessing just how good this A.D.A. is, TreMarion feels a rush of relaxation about testifying. Bobby's called to the witness stand first, his testimony being rather damning against the defendant. The public defender that guy has is shitty at best, losing most of the objections given to Bobby's testimony.<p>

Once released from the witness stand, TreMarion's called to testify, Bobby taking a seat in the gallery. TreMarion's answers to the A.D.A.'s questions have a similar effect to those given by Bobby against the defendant: each one of those replies is rather damning. In the middle of TreMarion's testimony, the defendant leaps to his feet. "I did it, alright?! Those assholes cost me a chance to regain a relationship with my brother! I broke into their precious house, and tried to rob them as an act of revenge! Had I had my gun on me at the time, I'd have killed them all! When I get out, they're all dead! I WILL KILL THEM MYSELF!" Urgently demanding the defendant be taken out of court, the judge also orders the gallery immediately cleared.

In that hustle and bustle, TreMarion's released from the witness stand, only to do something surprising. TreMarion sees an elder in the gallery, with an 02 tank connected to her nose and dangling from a shoulder carrier, trying to make a way through the crowd. Meeting up with, and carrying that woman out, TreMarion assures "You're safe, honey. There was no way those people would have let you through without my doing this." Thanking him, the elder smiles, TreMarion providing "It's no trouble. I actually learned how to do this from my kid, Tynie Goren." The A.D.A. overhears that, as they're all whisked into a different room. Settling the elder down to a chair, TreMarion hollers "We got a doctor in here?!" A slender black man approaches, intruding "Dr. Paul Williams, I can take it from here." Coming up on TreMarion, the A.D.A. asks "Your daughter, Tynie Goren, has she been before Her Honor Carlin before? You said you learned this from her, and the other event of an elder being carried out of court happened in her Honor's courtroom." "It's been several months, but I believe so." TreMarion replies. Asking about commendations for what they did, although at separate times, that A.D.A's stopped. "No way. I won't take that, and nor will my kid. Just as long as that elder's ok, we're good." TreMarion interrupts. After everything settles down more in the courtroom for today's proceeding, the A.D.A, TreMarion and Bobby all return.

"Your Honor, after that outburst, I move for the defendant to receive the death penalty. Expedited." The A.D.A. declares. The public defender adds "No objection here Your Honor." Deeming that motion granted, the judge asks TreMarion to approach the bench. Repeating what he told the elder and that A.D.A., TreMarion concludes "So no disrespect intended your Honor, but I know my kid. I agree with her on this, too." "Very well, case closed." The judge quips, waving TreMarion back with one hand as she slams the gavel down with the other. Heading out of court entirely, TreMarion's stopped again, this time by the elder herself. "What do I owe you for doing that?" The elder poses.

"If you can, just have a cup of coffee when you get home, and raise it for me. The name's TreMarion." TreMarion names, shaking the elder's hand. Wishing his entire family well, the elder leaves just prior to Bobby and TreMarion departing. Receiving their copies of the papers from today's courtdate, Bobby leads TreMarion back to the car. Driving home, Bobby self-demeans "It should have been me, Dad. The one who carried that elder, but it was you. I just hope you're not hurt." "Son, you did no wrong. I saw you walk with that female A.D.A., and I took it as you keeping eyes on her. Relax, I'm good." TreMarion settles. Nodding to accept that, Bobby focuses on getting them home safely. Parking before the house an hour later, Bobby and TreMarion head right inside.

* * *

><p>Tynie and Petri again have the kids taken to the restroom; everyone meeting up moments after TreMarion secures the house. "How'd it go Papa? Will Sainty and Auntie get stubpennied?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Subpoenaed, angel." Tynie softly amends. Taking seats on the couch, TreMarion spins a tale that mostly explains the events at court. "There are events that happened which I'm not allowing you kids to know about. I can't, the A.D.A. told me not to, for your safety." TreMarion finalizes. "Kids, that A.D.A is backing Papa up, trying to protect you by giving Papa that order. That's all." Tynie clarifies. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all nod, sitting back with their aunt. "That may all very well be, but you and Bobby are not going without a meal for too much longer. Sit back you two, I've got that. Tynie's got the kids watched." Petri intends, ducking into the kitchen. TreMarion and Bobby comply, Tynie explaining "Yeah, Petri told me while these angels were napping, that if you guys mentioned anything along the lines of the kids not knowing some details of the courtdate: He covers the next meal. He didn't tell me why he made that decision, though."<p>

Shrugging, TreMarion and Bobby accept that, as the next meal is made for those two men. Delivering it, Petri confesses "Yes, I did make that decision. I made it so you two could kick back after having to deal with that. I didn't tell Tynie, because I was going to tell you both directly." "Petri, you don't do that again. It wasn't safe, even though your motives were pure. We can work around that, should we encounter this kind of thing again." TreMarion disciplines, Petri nodding. Tynie clears from that latest meal after it ends, the kids sitting right close to TreMarion.

Reconvening on the couch, Petri inquires "Is there anything else you guys need? I left my housework for until TreMarion and Bobby got back." "Kids, we will hug and kiss Petri for the night. I do not want him rushing that housework." Tynie instructs, obtaining immediate compliance from everyone around her, and then doing as she ordered herself. Seeing himself out, Petri doesn't witness Cody locking up behind him. Watching a couple movies and having dinner together, the kids are later readied for bed by Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion. After that's done, TreMarion leads Tynie and Bobby into his room. It isn't until that door closes that Tynie learns what the kids don't know about today's courtdate. "I'll tell Petri later, you two try to have a good night." TreMarion elicits. Sharing in hugs and love, Tynie and Bobby head off for the master bedroom.

Their house secured, Petri's halfway cleaned, and TreMarion keeps his word. Calling Petri, the other details to today's courtdate are disclosed. Shocked, Petri wishes the family elder a good night. Receiving the same in return, that call is mutually ended. Resuming his housework, Petri is grateful for the true turnout to today's courtdate for the entire family. TreMarion, on the other hand, grabs a shower and goes about ending his day.

Upon making it to the master bedroom and closing the door, Bobby changes out of the suit worn to court, and secures the papers, before he and Tynie begin to close out their day. Adorning his endtable the same way as always, Bobby sees mortal fear in his wife's eyes. Holding her as soon as he can, Bobby spends a great while consoling Tynie, whom bawls in his arms. Taking quite a while to calm down, Tynie stuns Bobby when she offers intimacy. "Not tonight baby. I know you're worried about satisfying my needs, but I'm still worried about you." Bobby denies. Smirking, Tynie goes in for a kiss, Bobby following her lead on that affection. Slowly ending that kiss, the couple softly swears their love to one another. Covering them up, Tynie leans back, and gets taken into Bobby's arms. Resting her head on his chest, Tynie whispers "Thank you God, for Bobby and Daddy being ok after that damn courtdate." "Amen, beautiful." Bobby sighs, holding her tightly. Laid back as they were, Tynie and Bobby become the last in their family to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Today started off innocently enough, only to wind up with a return of endangering bullshit. TreMarion and Bobby handled it well, TreMarion even saving the life of an elder he may never see again. As for the perpetrator of that break in attempted robbery of Bobby's house, it was his own words that damned him more than anything. One A.D.A gave TreMarion the key to how courtdates with anything risky coming up will be dealt with until the kids are much older. Tynie loathes that phrase, but is still willing to respect that A.D.A's order. Commendations for Tynie and TreMarion for their brave acts in the face of danger thrown at them in court were turned away, which actually shocked a judge. Respecting the wishes of those two, that judge will still brag about their behaviors for times to come.

How that bastard perpetrator handled himself in court, and what he said, will serve as another delay to the kids' homeschooling. TreMarion didn't make that decision known yet, but he's doing it in order to give Tynie time to truly come down from that news. One motion for an expedited death penalty to be given to a perpetrator will serve two purposes, one for the family's justice. The other being: a reputation builder for that A.D.A, whom is still a bit new to the prosecutor's office. After witnessing, and being verbally victimized by those threats, Bobby and TreMarion take no issue with that.

Tynie and Bobby's house is back to where it used to be prior to that crime, which serves as a sense of peace for Tynie at the moment. Bobby knows that, as do TreMarion and Petri, but not one of those men says anything. One thing that Tynie feared didn't come true, which provides her peace of mind as she sleeps. Another message to the family and the masses was sent today as well, if the new A.D.A. is prosecuting and you act like an ass in court: if you're a defendant, you won't get more rights than the crime victims. In the backs of their minds, from Petri to TreMarion, one thing rings out. Given how today's courtdate had danger thrown in against the family, in terms of the criminal not getting more rights than the crime victims:

It's about damn time….


	267. Ch 267

Title: A Final Playing Field...

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. All professional title abbreviations used are my best guess for those in the respective professions.

Eight months, to the day, after that courtdate regarding the break in/ attempted robbery at Bobby's….

Tonight's the night that bastard whom tried to rob Bobby's house, and who successfully broke in, is slated to be executed. Tynie and Bobby got word of that through a certified letter from Sing Sing a few days back, which allowed them to make alternate arrangements with the family. Tynie and TreMarion determined those arrangements were necessary because the kids are just too young to be anywhere near a prisoner execution by Tynie and TreMarion's standards. Petri and Bobby have the same standards, which weren't known until these arrangements were made.

Everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion himself is already at Petri's, planning to stay another night there as they did last night. That situation leaves only two people in the Bobby's house right now: he and Tynie. Waking up, Bobby feels his wife thrashing in bed, rushing to hold her until the thrashing stops. Frantically breathing, Tynie gives her husband more reason to worry as he coaxes "Wake up, baby. I'm here, everything's alright." Groaning as she stopped thrashing about, Tynie mumbles "I didn't lose my baby to those prisoners?" "No. I'm right here, holding you. Sweetheart, you had a nightmare." Bobby denies. Suddenly reaching up, Tynie holds Bobby as tightly as she can, the frantic pace of her breaths slowing. "It's ok sweetie." Bobby whispers, keeping her close. When Tynie's breathing settles, Bobby's released from the embrace, only to insist she stay near him.

Halfway to the kitchen, Tynie discloses the details of her nightmare, as tears start to run from her eyes. Hurriedly holding her, Bobby soothes "Trust me beautiful, that won't come true. You won't lose me, not like that." Waiting for his wife to settle down again, Bobby continues "I have it set up for us already. You don't need to worry about any prisoner coming anywhere near us tonight. Sing Sing goes on lockdown 24 hours prior to, and after, an execution. The only people we'll encounter during the execution, from what I can tell right now, are the corrections officers and the warden. By the way, the prison commissioner is on alert too, that commission is investigating suspicions about Sing Sing's procedures." "Babe, you are wonderful! There is just one piece of that last theory which you may not have considered yet. It's an election year, and the prison commissioner's probably doing that investigation to make the Governor's appointees look good so it reflects well on our shitpiece Governor before the damn election." Tynie theorizes. Still holding her, Bobby realizes "You have a point." Seemingly out of nowhere, their phone goes off, Tynie answering it. Being told to turn on the news, Tynie breaks free of Bobby and complies.

Standing back, Bobby catches the same news story that Petri did, which triggered that phone call. "Fuck it. I'm wearing my Kevlar tonight. I know my honey will lay down your life for me, but I want that extra piece of protection." Tynie ruminates. "About all that, I had it arranged for everything which we got from Krygan's to be removed from the house. In the case of the firearms, I have it set for them to be destroyed. I found out some things about Krygan's that triggered my decision on that." Bobby admits. "I don't even fuckin' want to know anything further!" Tynie snipes, shutting off the TV. Making their way to the kitchen, Bobby notes his wife's already-hostile mood. Sitting down, Tynie scowls at Bobby, and then apologizes "Sexy, I am so sorry for how you see me at the moment. You did nothing to warrant my snapping like that. I'm just so conflicted right now." "Hey, you're forgiven. Tell me what's got you so conflicted, honey." Bobby encourages. Tynie nods, and then goes for it, detailing most of what's crossed her mind since last night. "On one hand I want to see the fucker die for the shit he pulled. On the other, I want my honey safe with me. I want my family safe, too. I just don't know what's going to hit us next and it scares me." Tynie closes.

Coming up on Tynie from behind, Bobby holds her closely, and swears "We'll be alright honey. Trust me. You don't need to worry that way." "I'm trying to brace myself, for anything. I'm trying to be strong. I just…. I really want to cocoon in your arms and act like the world doesn't exist right now." Tynie reveals, with a terrified whimper in her voice. "You'll get to do that, sugar. After I make sure you've eaten. Baby, I don't ever want you going without eating. That's way too close to the freakish dieting you did in your past for my blood." Bobby discerns. "After we've eaten, please." Tynie begs, releasing him. Committing dual duty, Bobby cooks them a meal, yet keeps eyes on his wife. Sitting next to her, Bobby's vigilance continues as they eat. Getting up to clear from everything, Tynie doesn't catch her spouse taking a phone call. Making Bobby's coffee, she sees their phone settled down to the kitchen bar.

"We're sharing that coffee, dear." Bobby announces, derailing Tynie's little plot. Nodding again, Tynie doesn't speak as Bobby explains "The arrangement with what we got from Krygan's cannot go through until tomorrow afternoon. Apparently, they will need us both present in order to remove that shit." "Babe, if you can, get back on that phone. Tell Daddy to not come back home until that shit's off the property. There's no way I'm alright with the kids being near it, not after hearing that. If you catch shit, surrender the phone to me." Tynie directs. "You won't cover my catching shit for a call I agree with." Bobby corrects, going for his phone.

Serving their coffees, Bobby details the latest with that shit from Krygan's to TreMarion. "Kids' Gun Safety 101. That's what I called why Tynie made that decision, Bobby. Back when I taught her how I respect firearms. I totally agree with this determination, as will Petri. Believe me son." TreMarion recounts. "Just don't discuss it around the kids, Dad." Bobby warns. "I wouldn't dream of that." TreMarion approves. Both men exchange love and hang up, then holster their phones. Unknown to Bobby at the time, TreMarion has a window to inform Petri right now, since the kids are asleep. "Excellent call!" Petri shrieks.

From that point, Petri's house goes about today, without using their phones again for a bit. Sitting beside her spouse, Tynie nearly apologizes again for her attitude with Bobby today, him discrediting "I know you, sweetheart. You feel like you mistreated me by how you've been acting since before we woke up. Don't, because you haven't. Especially not after what today is for us, and what's already been learned." "That may be, but I still feel horrible. I still am afraid, baby." Tynie conveys.

Wrapping an arm around her, Bobby consoles "It's alright babe. Try to relax." Sipping their coffees in silence, Bobby releases Tynie, but only to clear from them. Re-approaching her, Bobby takes his wife by the hand, guiding her towards the couch. Sitting back, with the reclining section extended, Bobby's nestled against, Tynie going silent again. Clinging to his shoulders, Tynie only whimpers in fear. Pulling her into his lap, Bobby changes up the embrace, keeping Tynie as close as he can. "Slow your breathing, babe. You don't have to be afraid of anyone or anything. I'm here, and I have it all under control." Bobby assures. Taking her time in complying, Tynie eventually does, Bobby holding her that entire time. "There are some things you don't yet know, honey." Bobby resounds, in a deeply dominating tone. "You going to tell me, or are you going to show me?" Tynie dares, loving the tone in her husbands' voice.

"A little of both, but not until I'm sure you're totally calmed." Bobby eludes, retaining the deeply dominant tone. Resting her head on his chest, and inhaling deeply several times, Tynie again begins to comply with Bobby's desires, her sighing "Grazie…" Reaching around her, Bobby lifts Tynie's head, kissing her lips shortly before answering "Anything in this world…. For you." Starting to smile for the first time today, Tynie goes in for a deeper and more passionate kiss. Enjoying it together, the couple hastens separating their lips until breathing becomes an issue. Patting Tynie's ass, Bobby watches her get up, before putting the reclining section of the couch into an upright position. Holding her hand out for him, Tynie smiles, as Bobby evades "Follow me."

Taking her hand, Tynie's lead out to her sportscar, the two heading off to replace their Kevlars, moments after Bobby secures the house. Driving along, Bobby gives his wife a rough rundown of how he intends to get them to the execution. "No, we are not taking my sportscar, or yours. I object to that here and now, for our safety. Babe, I love you, but I refuse to give anyone else who may be going to that event anything to attack. Not that belongs to us, and most definitely not what is supposed to get us home in one fuckin' piece. I'm also refusing to contact Daddy or Petri unless it becomes direly necessary until that shit's over." Tynie objects. "Yep, you're good." Bobby applauds. "Sorry sexy, when you said that, my gut went off." Tynie regrets. "Don't be sorry for that, ever." Bobby disregards, the two conversing from there, until they arrive at their first destination for the day.

Parking before a new gun shop, Bobby escorts Tynie from her sportscar. Barely able to secure the vehicle behind them, Bobby's jeered for being a "Gun-loving cradle robber." Wrapping her arm around Bobby's waist, Tynie stares down the source of the jeers, finding a troupe of anti-gun nuts blockading the entryway of the store. "Babe, I need the phone. We're being held out here against our will, and they're creating a fuckin' fire hazard. Look." Tynie instructs, pointing at the crowd. Handing over the phone, Bobby witnesses his wife calling the police. Repeating her explanation of what the protesters are causing, Tynie adds "Last I knew, doing that against a retired NYPD Detective and his wife is a major felony. I'm a retired attorney, so I know the law!" In moments, cops seemingly come out of the woodwork, every last protester getting arrested. Giving their statement to police, Tynie and Bobby are sent on their way.

As the news crews show up, so does someone else, that Tynie and Bobby weren't aware was on property. The protester's lawyer goes live, dropping that group as clients, before stating "Had I known that group would have gone to these extremes, I'd never have taken them on as clients. I'm doing this to preserve my career and my freedom. Those protesters should have known that their actions would have caused something like this to transpire. I also am claiming my actions are self-and-career preservation because of the couple those protesters literally just double-crossed. If you do not know the magnitude of Tynie and Bobby Goren's capacity to land people who double-cross them or their family either dead or in prison, with most times that prison being federal, and without anything to their names: I encourage you to internet search it. I guarantee, you will find Tynie and Bobby's panache for all that is rather staggering." Leaving the newshounds in his dust at the end of that statement, that attorney gets the hell out of dodge.

Entering the gun shop, Tynie and Bobby head on to get their Kevlars replaced. When it comes time to pay, the clerk notices the name "Bobby Goren" on the bank card. Then, the clerk stares up at Bobby and tries to give a lusty smile. "Just ring it up bitch! We don't have all Goddamned millennium! If you keep oogling my man: I'll beat the FUCK out of you here and now! Don't even think I'll get charged or arrested for it either! I know full well my man will have no issue telling the cops that you had immediate access to a MULTITUDE of means to murder us both! He'll also swear to whomever he has to that my beating your ass was self and spousal defense, especially since he does not hit women!" Tynie intimidates, balling up fists at the same time. "You can't do that." The clerk snipes. "Yes, she can. Special Agent Kirt Mayfield, ATF. I've been in here since before these two arrived. Her grounds for beating your ass, in this case, would definitely hold up in court. I imagine she spoke the truth on her husband in terms of verification. I'm also advising that wife cross-reference her husband's bank account before they leave here. Should anything come up amiss, I will gladly arrest YOU and have this firearms shop shut down!" S. A. Mayfield interrupts, flashing his badge with one hand and pointing at the clerk with a finger from the other, simultaneously.

Unfurling her fists, Tynie yanks the phone off Bobby's hip, swearing "I'm not going against the orders of a federal agent!" "Special Agent, my wife did speak the truth in terms of my verification of those grounds for the fight." Bobby vouches. Ringing the couple up, the clerk witnesses Tynie call Bobby's bank. Proclaiming her call was "under the orders of an ATF agent whom is rather literally breathing down her neck right now," as well as giving that ATF agent's name, Tynie ceases. Checking the register briefly while the bank checks Bobby's account, Tynie whom is still on the phone, desists "Hang on; I have to have a bitch arrested." "I've got it from here." S. A. Mayfield intervenes, overhearing that, and then arresting the clerk. Declaring the latest charge was fraudulent, Tynie mentions "Give me three seconds; I'll get my husband on the phone." Handing the phone over, Bobby verifies "My wife was in fact ordered to make this call by that agent. Everything else she told you about the charge being fraudulent is true." Discovering Bobby won't be made liable for those fraudulent charges, the call with Bobby's bank is ended.

Receiving a confirmation number for this fraud case as a text message, Bobby has Tynie lock it to the phone. Returning their phone to its holster, Tynie ponders "Hey Special Agent, if I would have beaten that bitch's ass, would you have testified in court to witnessing everything?" "I'd have had no choice, Ma'am. It's ATF policy for situations like that." S.A. Mayfield confirms. "The name's Tynie Goren, and my husband is Bobby. We'll talk more after that bitch is tossed out of here." Tynie redirects. Curtly nodding at her, S. A. Mayfield gets the clerk taken into custody. Taking their Kevlars out of the shop, Tynie and Bobby witness S. A. Mayfield bark "Shut that shop down! Do it NOW!" A swarm of ATF agents obey at once, Tynie spinning on her toes to face S.A. Mayfield.

"I have other information I'd like to give you. Thing is, I'd prefer to do it privately and have the shit recorded. Can you make that happen?" Tynie inquires. Once more curtly nodding, S. A. Mayfield takes Tynie aside, Bobby following his wife. Leaning down into Tynie's ear, S. A. Mayfield whispers "I'm wearing a wire. Whenever you're ready to testify, go ahead." Tynie nods, and moments later, details everything she experienced with Bobby when they dealt with Krygan's guns. "Now, I don't know if y'all at the ATF are lookin' into that, but I do know this. At my house as we speak there are two fully-stocked gun safes with firearms and ammunition which came from Krygan's. There are also two Kevlar jackets. I have to redirect your attention to my spouse because before we bumped into you, he had arrangements made for us to have those items removed from my property. In the case of the guns, that removal also entails destruction." Tynie concludes, pointing to Bobby. S.A. Mayfield confers with Bobby, then the original arrangements for everything Tynie described that came from Krygan's are overhauled. "If you need us in court, we need served at my address." Bobby orders.

After that, Bobby's given a notepad, which he uses to give their address to S.A. Mayfield, whom takes the notepad right back. "Oh shit! Babe, we didn't have Daddy's written consent to get his half of those guns into federal agent custody! We only had verbal consent to have those removed from our house!" Tynie freaks. "I can settle that, Tynie. You get a statement drawn up from your father, and fax it to me." S.A. Mayfield provides, handing Bobby a business card. "Honey, I've got it covered." Bobby alters. Tynie nods, and then notices that aside from her and Bobby; the entire block is swarmed in ATF agents. Re-approaching S. A. Mayfield, Tynie warns "Bobby and I have to be at Sing Sing by midnight for a prisoner execution. One, which we've waited eight months to witness. We cannot, and will not, use our phone while on prison property. I don't know how long it'll take to get to Sing Sing from my house, so I'm implementing a no calls after 5 p.m. rule. I mean, unless you get wind of some dire shit against Bobby or me. We are available tomorrow afternoon though." "Sounds like a plan." S. A. Mayfield claims. "So, we're free to go, right?" Tynie probes, getting a nod from S. A. Mayfield.

Leaving that gun shop's parking lot, Tynie drives, giving Bobby a chance to call and update TreMarion. "Dad, you need to take this call as far away from the kids as you can." Bobby stalls. Not liking the sound of that, TreMarion complies, and advises "I'm alone now, son." Detailing everything, Bobby adds "We'll just need you to sign a statement." "You text me that ATF agent's number as soon as you can, son. I can make it so you don't need that statement." TreMarion objects. Conceding and sharing love, the two men hang up. Retaining his word, Bobby receives "Calling him now, son." Holstering their phone, Bobby glances over at his wife, whom looks pissed.

By the time Tynie and Bobby make it home, S.A. Mayfield calls, informing "TreMarion Wilman, your father in law, gave full consent for his half of the items from Krygan's to be taken into ATF custody. To paraphrase your wife, unless we discover some dire shit planned against you two, you'll see me at your house tomorrow afternoon. Anything else changes with that, I'll call." "Fair enough." Bobby deems, hanging up. Arriving home, Tynie gets them both inside, Bobby watching over her. Tossing his Kevlar aside, Bobby secures the house.

Approaching him, Tynie picks up the tossed Kevlar, having both in her hands as she stipulates "You know what? I'm in no mood to let all the unknowns about tonight's prisoner execution continue to fuck up our day. I'm also in no mood to bother with the ATF case until we're fuckin' called again. By that I mean, you and I are going about whatever plan YOU had for our time between now and when we have to leave for Sing Sing. I just request one thing though, that you check road conditions before we fuckin' leave." Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby concerns "Are you sure that's what you want?" "It's what you deserve, honey. After all, you've been my rock since before I woke up. I'm trying to be fair here." Tynie claims. "Alright." Bobby sighs, just as their phone rings. Releasing part of the hold, Bobby answers it, with the prison commissioner on the other end. "Can you leave that alternate route on my voicemail? I'm nowhere near a pen right now. Do that, then my wife and I will comply with whatever you want." Bobby improvises.

"I've been there myself. I'll do that." The prison commissioner cedes. Hanging up, Tynie gazes at Bobby, with a confused look on her face. "I don't know how you do it. The prison commissioner just called, wanting us to take a route to Sing Sing that wasn't my original one. Said something about a pileup, and a mass-corrections officer walkout, both happening now. He's got replacement C.O.'s coming in as we speak." Bobby shortens. "Long as we have that different route saved to voicemail, I'll do any-damn-thing that commissioner wants. Of course, that comes after doing what YOU want. Oh, and warn Daddy. Something tells me our night just got extended all to shit." Tynie counters. Prior to Bobby warning TreMarion, the family elder calls them, worried after catching a news brief. "Yeah Dad, we just got the call. Stay at Petri's until we call you back. Trust me. Tynie and I will be alright." Bobby reassures. Promising compliance, TreMarion sends love, and then they both hang up. At last re-holstering his phone, Bobby takes a Kevlar from his wife, whom grabs his other hand. Leading her across the house, Bobby's plan for their day begins, Tynie being clueless.

Telling her TreMarion heard of the pileup and corrections officer walk-out on the news, Bobby's stunned when Tynie goes for their phone. One text, sent to Petri and TreMarion both, Tynie says "I'm implementing a no-news watchin' moratorium for my house. It's permanent and takes effect immediately. I'm tired of how news folks warp shit and Lord knows if the kids saw that shit. The most recent shit, I mean. Only in the events of catching the weather, or if our shitpiece Governor goes live for any reason will this moratorium be lifted. Any questions?" Petri replies "The kids didn't see it, but I see your point. Consider that moratorium carried over to my house. Same exceptions. Good call Tynie. No questions, love you." TreMarion sends back "No, no questions here. Love you." Tilting his head, Bobby sees everything, noting his wife texted that with one hand. "Excellent call." Bobby brags, reclaiming their phone.

Traversing their house, Bobby's plan continues, Tynie again being clueless. Making it to their room, Tynie's then escorted all the way to the Jacuzzi tub. "Another thing I'm not doing on prison property is: taking my diabetic med. All we'd have to claim to Dr. Kym is you found out that prescriptions being brought onto prison property are construed as contraband because of inmates with drug problems!" Tynie notifies. "It wouldn't be a lie." Bobby implies, getting his wife situated in that tub before joining her. Washing one another down, the couple makes haste of shutting off that tub, and getting dried off. Getting dressed with their new Kevlars on, and in Bobby's case shaved, the couple makes a way back towards their phone. Sitting on the bed's edge, Tynie slides her hand onto Bobby's leg. Checking their voicemail, Bobby reconsiders "Like I said earlier, I don't know how you do it. When you said we don't take calls after 5 tonight, I mean. With my plan, and that different route to Sing Sing, you timed that perfectly." "Just trying to back my honey up. Now, what do you say we go back to your plan for our day, huh?" Tynie returns, the last part in a flirtatious voice. Taking her hand, Bobby pulls Tynie closer, tilting his head to go for a kiss. Sliding onto his lap, Tynie makes sharing that affection easier, her hands going right for Bobby's hair. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie stares into her husband's eyes, daring "Whatever you want…"

Releasing his head from her grasp Tynie smiles, with Bobby simply holding her. "Hey, you've allowed me to let loose. Now, what's on that brilliant mind… huh?" Tynie worries. Telling all, Bobby stuns his wife, whom sits in his lap just listening. "Ohh gorgeous, you've held all that back. You didn't have to. Sweetheart, I'm honored you were there for me, but you could have just come to me. Now, tell me what you need, or what you want. I'll take care of it." Tynie decides. Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby slides up the bed, pulling Tynie down with him. Vigilantly watching over him, Tynie contorts her neck so a direct line of sight is made between her and Bobby's eyes. Shaking his head, Bobby gets that changed, his wife lying against him.

"Sexy, don't you even think that way. I know you, and right now, you're seriously self-degrading in your head. You feel like you're not my rock, nor my strong man, just because you had those concerns. None of those regards are true, because you also had the heart to come to me. I'm glad I know all that now, honestly. To tell you the truth, all our concerns are precisely why today is a first and last for this family. In terms of us witnessing prisoner executions, I mean." Tynie disapproves. "You have been on one hell of a roll today, baby." Bobby boasts. Laid out on top of him, Tynie's able to feel the heat of Bobby's hard against her pelvis. Looking into his eyes, Tynie sees a lusty fire, her smiling. Stealthily getting out of his embrace, she undresses, with Bobby following her every move. Crawling up the bed, Tynie splays out invitingly, Bobby soon hovering over her. Cupping her hip in his hand, Bobby's already dominating their sex, entering Tynie fiercely. Wrapping her arms around Bobby's neck, Tynie gets hungrily kissed, him already pounding her. Running her hands down Bobby's arms, Tynie inadvertently knocks him out of the hovering pose. "Oooh yeah…" Tynie mewls, her hands trailing up Bobby's arms, before dragging down his back. Kissing hard on her neck, Bobby makes his wife scream.

Knowing that's going to leave a hickey, Bobby soon feels his wife's mouth clamp against his clavicle. Their sex is feral, angry, and fierce, Tynie pawing everywhere on Bobby she can reach. Feeling every bit of her core muscles constricting around his hard, Bobby knows his wife is really close. Slicked by her juices, even at his unbridled pace, Bobby's erection easily slides in and out of his wife. Bobby's need for release builds, yet he strives to get Tynie off first, him still dominating every moment of their intimacy. Removing her mouth from his clavicle, Tynie moans "Damn baby…" Grunting and grinding her, Bobby stares into his wife's eyes. Pushed over the erotic edge, Tynie wails Bobby's name, her love, and clings to his shoulders, all in one move. A few thrusts later, Bobby loses it, erupting in his woman's depths. Collapsing onto her, Bobby's back is lightly petted by Tynie, him softly swearing love. Relieving her half of the embrace, Tynie pets Bobby's clavicle and smiles. Petting her neck, Bobby smiles back, with neither one speaking.

Basking in their afterglow, Bobby catches his breath, and gets off his wife. Trailing him out of bed, the couple winds up retreating to the Jacuzzi tub again, to get cleaned up. When that's done, Tynie takes time to shave, which gives Bobby a chance to check their phone for messages. Finding none, Bobby retreats in the direction of his wife. Getting dressed again, the duo holds hands, leaving their room. Pulling his arm around her, Tynie leans against Bobby, still in wonder about his plan for their day. Being lead out of the house, Bobby securing it behind them, Tynie doesn't ask questions. Taking his sportscar this time, they go out for lunch, Tynie taking her diabetic med in the process. Dr. Kym, who can see the couple from his booth, witnesses that. "Doc, let me explain. I refuse to risk a class three felony for delivering contraband into a corrections facility. I found out, or rather Bobby did, that my possessing these pills on Sing Sing property when we go to witness that prisoner execution would mean my arrest for that charge. That is precisely why you just witnessed what you did." Tynie details.

"Honey, I love you. That felony is now a class two, with more prison time attached." Bobby alters. "That's all I want to know." Dr. Kym surrenders, all of them returning to their meals. Ending hers, Tynie vows "Love you too, honey. I swear I didn't know they upgraded the felony class for that charge. I should have figured they would, with this being an election year. That way, the Governor, the shitpiece that he is, could look tough on crime to people willing to vote for his sorry ass."

Telling her it's alright, Bobby concludes his lunch, the pair heading out. Resolving their bill, Tynie decrees "I'm checking over your sportscar before we leave this damn parking lot." "No babe, I am. I know why you want that done, too." Bobby refutes. Honoring his word, Tynie and Bobby are a bit delayed in returning home. Waiting for him in the car, Tynie soon finds out that nothing is amiss, Bobby taking the drivers' seat. Travelling home, Tynie and Bobby don't get bothered by their phone going off. Arriving home, Bobby allows them inside. Checking their phone for the time, Bobby imparts "I'll be back honey. Just going to secure your pills, since you already took one." "Not so fast sexy!" Tynie squeals, going to her toes to kiss his cheek. Smiling as he returned the gesture, Bobby's not gone long, Tynie waiting for him.

"We have to gather up enough stuff for the kids for a few days. Babe, we totally forgot to do that!" Tynie realizes, in a bit of panic, when Bobby shows before her. Pulling their phone off his hip, Bobby declines "No we don't. Dad's on his way over to do that right now." "Ohh thank God!" Tynie gasps. "Amen kiddo." TreMarion intrudes, causing Tynie to jump. "Daddy, I swear to God…" Tynie starts. "Relax Tynie. Petri and I have the kids believing this is a vacation. They don't know shit else, and they won't until they're old enough to be taught how to respect firearms. Not my determination, Petri's, and I totally agree with it." TreMarion finalizes. "You mean we do, Dad. Tynie and I are totally alright with that decision." Bobby amends, getting a nod. Hugging them, before turning to gather up enough stuff to last him and the kids a few days bagged up, TreMarion later re-encounters the couple.

"You're going to be upset with me. I got you a phone car charger; it fits my SUV's cigarette lighter, so it should work with Bobby's. I tested it with my phone, since we have the same phone model, and it works. It's in this bag, alongside a written consent. I drew that up when the kids were napping. As for when I got the charger: two days ago, I forgot to give it to you." TreMarion recalls. "Don't do that again. Daddy, you do enough for this family just by caring for the kids." Tynie scolds. Handing over the small bag with the charger and written consent, TreMarion hugs Tynie and Bobby before departing. Securing the house behind her father, Tynie gripes "I hate when Daddy spends money on us. I know he means well, but that's too close to him getting scammed. I'm trying to protect my father, when I say no to that shit." "He knows baby, he told me. He appreciates it, but he felt this time was urgent. Given where we have to be tonight, and all the changes that have already happened with that." Bobby assures, coming up on his wife again. Whirling around in his arms, Tynie reacts "Damn babe! You get shit done!" "Just carrying my own weight around here. After all the times you got shit done for this family, I must do that. You do not deserve to feel, even for a second, that you have to be the front lines. Not again, not after all the times you've already been put through that. Besides, last I knew, you loved it when my intellect, instinct, and detective skills came into play." Bobby rededicates. "Ohh I do. Baby, what's all this frumpiness, all of a sudden, all about?" Tynie worries.

"I feel bad honey, about the fact you took lead when we had the ordeal at the gun shop. I don't mean the one with that bitch clerk, I mean…" Bobby recollects, trailing off. "The ATF agent. Honey, I didn't yet explain my motives for "taking lead" on that. To me, when that ATF agent vouched my claim that defending you in the fight, when that bitch really did have access to items that could have murdered us both, was self and spousal defense: I took interacting with him beyond that, on the scene of that altercation, as a connected circumstance. As for everything else I told him, I felt it was right because most of the victimizing traced back directly to me. You said you have getting that shit out of our house, the shit from Krygan's, under your control, so technically my taking lead was actually a back-up situation." Tynie discredits.

"I had no idea." Bobby notifies, Tynie coming closer to him. "Yeah, that was my fault. After what's already hit us today, I wanted to get Daddy and the kids settled, and as much as we could otherwise done before telling you. My reason for that is, I didn't know what the hell else would hit us today, beyond what already has. Now, if it'll calm my honey down, we should have one beer. I say one because of the fact we have to leave in a few hours. Oh and gorgeous, I'd love to have one of your beers with you." Tynie confesses. Taking her by the hand again, Bobby consents "You got it."

Seated at their kitchen bar, Tynie isn't delayed in having Bobby beside her for too long. Silently having those beers, Tynie cleans from them, as Bobby takes yet another call. S. A. Mayfield is confirming the time for the "Evidence pickup," Bobby explaining the changes to tonight's plan. "So yeah, three tomorrow afternoon would actually be better. You go through me and me alone, and if I hear that you bothered my wife or father in law again before having them served to appear in court: I will do whatever it takes to end your career and freedom. Same goes for your superiors! Understood?!" Bobby vilifies. "Completely." S. A. Mayfield gulps. "Better yet, get your superior on the phone… now!" Bobby demands. Only on hold for two minutes, Bobby is then giving quite the scathing report against S. A. Mayfield. Telling that superior how S. A. Mayfield rendered Tynie after their interactions, Bobby doesn't give that high-rank chance to say anything for several minutes.

"I also spoke with my elderly, military veteran, father in law. He told me in no uncertain terms that your subordinate threatened him repeatedly, without cause or provocation, when all that my father in law intended was to provide consent for his part of that evidence to be removed from my property. I have that in writing right now, alongside a confirmation of that consent. It was drawn up into the same statement. I'm to have that on me until I encounter an ATF agent that IS NOT Special Agent Mayfield tomorrow." Bobby discloses. "Can you fax that statement from your father in law to me by chance?" The superior-ATF officer asks. "Give me five minutes. When I get to my fax machine, I'll need YOUR fax number." Bobby counters, rushing from the kitchen, with that statement in hand.

Keeping the arrangement, Bobby retains the master copy of that statement from TreMarion, and then retreats in the direction of his wife. "Put your wife on the phone, verification purposes." The superior-ATF officer demands, Bobby complying immediately. Explaining that Bobby actually grossly understated his depiction of how S.A. Mayfield rendered her after their interactions, Tynie provides quite the damning testimony. "Now, I must ask you some things. Did any or all of this call get recorded? If so, how fast can the recording go up the chain of command? Oh, and is there any way you can retain the arrangement my spouse and father made with the evidence on my property WITHOUT allowing that son of a fucksack Special Agent Mayfield onto my land?" Tynie interrogates.

"Yes, it was recorded. It already is going up the chain of command, as you asked. In terms of that arrangement, Special Agent Mayfield will have no further interactions with you or your family. I've effectively overtaken this case in its entirety. Special Agent in Charge Hunter Wilson, and I'm due to leave my contact information against your husbands' voicemail." S.A.C. Wilson answers. "S.A.C. Wilson, one request. Do not bother my father tonight. I'd rather your contact information be delivered to my father by my husband. I believe you were already told why." Tynie requisitions. "I wouldn't be able to give your father in law that information tonight anyway. Since I overtook this case, I have a lot of catching up to do." S. A. C. Wilson returns.

"We'll be in touch. Probably not tonight though, as my spouse and I refuse to use our phone, while driving or on prison property. I believe you were told where my spouse and I have to be this evening, too." Tynie informs. "My understanding is, unless your husband's unavailable, I'm to go through him. Unless you or your father is being asked for directly, or being served to appear in court. Oh, and I wish other civilians thought like you two do, regarding cellphones being used while driving or on prison property. Relax Tynie, everything's in order." S.A.C. Wilson reconstructs. "My husband's a retired NYPD Detective, and I'm a retired lawyer, so we're not your average civilian. Beyond that, like I said, we'll be in touch." Tynie recounts. Wishing the couple well, S.A.C. Wilson hangs up.

Hanging onto their phone, Tynie requisitions "Babe, give Daddy a break. Don't provide that S.A.C.'s information right now. Not after what the hell we just had to do. If Daddy bitches, I'll take the heat." "You will do nothing of the sort, honey. I've got this taken care of." Bobby objects, feeling his wife holster their phone to his side. "Honey, I don't mean to come off as bossy, but I just thought of something. Since S.A.C. Wilson is due to be here for that evidence removal tomorrow afternoon, it may be better for Daddy to get that update then as well." Tynie considers. "How'd you know what I was thinking?!" Bobby exclaims. "I totally guessed!" Tynie squeals. Standing face to face, Tynie witnesses Bobby take out their phone and remove S.A. Mayfield's contact information. "Ah, I've got that. You're too busy with this shit as it is. Hand over that phone." Tynie desists, her husband complying. Inside four moves, S. A.C. Wilson's contact information is saved to their phone. Suddenly, Tynie calls Petri, and when he answers, she freaks "Man, I need you to take this one as far away from Daddy and the kids as you can!" Hurrying to obey, Petri's curious as to what just occurred.

Detailing everything the first chance she gets, Tynie dictates "We can't even give Daddy the updated ATF agent information until tomorrow afternoon. Apparently the ATF agent we first dealt with was about to lose his shit professionally. Least that's my best guess, given how fast his boss overtook the Krygan's case! Brother, I am about to come off as a dictator, and I hope you get why. If you guys need ANYTHING, and by Christ I mean ANYTHING, you are NOT to go out shopping for it. Not, at least, unless you cannot find it after raiding the hell out of my house. That's right brother, you have full consent to raid the shit out of my home, for anything you may need. Use your or Daddy's SUV's when you do it, and do not bring the kids with you. Any shopping needing done otherwise waits until Bobby and I are home from Sing Sing at least three hours. Understood?!"

"No Tynie, not three hours. Six is the minimum I'm alright with. Otherwise, you got it." Petri balks. "You understand my motives for comin' off as a dictator, right?" Tynie concerns. "Our safety, and I'm totally alright with it. I'll tell TreMarion when the kids are in bed for the night." Petri cites. Thanking him, and exchanging love, the call's mutually ended. "You don't have to explain, honey. You bumped the speaker button, so I already know." Bobby appraises, again taking their phone from her. "All that shit just came to me. I'm sorry baby, but after all the ways this family gets retaliated against by fucksacks, I felt I had to do that." Tynie regrets. "You have no reason to be sorry. If anything, you beat me to doing that, by exactly two minutes. Besides, you went with your gut, and had damn good reason to. It's alright." Bobby disallows, holding his arms out for her. Already having their phone re-holstered, Bobby's stunned when Tynie clings to him, again. "I hate this shit!" Tynie hisses. "I know you do, I do too. Honey, before you know it, all this shit will be over." Bobby resolves. Standing there together for a while, Tynie and Bobby soon again leave their house.

Securing their home, Tynie and Bobby take to his SUV, her presuming they're travelling towards Sing Sing. Driving on, Bobby takes them out to dinner first, Tynie not really saying much. Entering the restaurant, the couple's treated like fuckin' diplomats, which stuns Tynie. When it comes time to resolve the bill, Bobby's surprised when a woman in front of him declines "If you are who I think you two are: you helped me in more ways than you know. S.A. Mayfield is my former husband, and he was not complying with anything the judge ordered in my divorce. I was told by a Special Agent in Charge, Hunter Wilson, that you two were instrumental in my finally getting what the judge ordered in my divorce, as well as that bastard losing his freedom! My ex-husband, not S.A.C. Wilson, I mean. This, is the least I could do, because it's taken me five damn years to get that divorce decree honored. The names Kiana."

"Babe, don't contest the wishes of a just-liberated woman. Allow this, but just this one time." Tynie craves. "Kiana, I take it you heard my wife." Bobby dares. "I did." Kiana confirms, watching the couple exit. Making a pit stop to gas up Bobby's SUV, they hit the restroom as well. Coming out of the gas station, Tynie bumps into a man in a three piece suit. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Tynie squeaks, embarrassed. "Don't be. This place is really crowded. By the way, I'm looking for a Tynie Goren." The man rescinds. "You just got bumped into by her. And you are?" Tynie probes. "Special Agent in Charge Hunter Wilson, we've spoken over the phone. I've been ordered by my superiors to attend that execution with you and your husband. Kiana called me a bit ago, told me she bumped into Bobby, and gave your location. Everything Kiana told you otherwise, is true." S.A. C. Wilson introduces. "Babe, would you get pissed if we had a federal agent ride with us to where we're heading?!" Tynie wonders, pointing to S.A.C. Wilson. Bobby shakes his head, Tynie nearly escorting S.A.C. Wilson into Bobby's SUV. "Although I appreciate the offer, I cannot accept it. Since I'm aware that neither of you two cellphone drive: I'll explain why in more details. Later." S. A. C. Wilson desists, pointing to his car. "Be safe then." Tynie forfeits, taking shotgun seat of Bobby's SUV. Leaving that gas station, Tynie soon has Bobby's phone charging and on speaker.

Updating the couple, S.A.C. Wilson gives details that Tynie did not see coming. "I've never heard of someone allowing a relative to raid their house, either. I must say, it was an impressive show of compassion for family safety. A Petri Lineman called S.A. Mayfield's former office line, which transferred the call to my line, and told me everything. I gave him, but not TreMarion Wilman, my contact information. I may be a federal agent, and loathed by people for it, but I am a man of my word." S.A.C. Wilson concludes. "Dammit! I told Petri not to do that shit!" Tynie curses. "I'd not be too upset with Petri right now, Tynie. There's more than you know yet…." S.A.C. Wilson defends, then disclosing more information.

"So, roughly translated: Petri's call to that fucksack, which wound up ringing you, saved a lot of people's asses?!" Tynie queries. "You could say that, it'd be true." S. A. C. Wilson confirms. "Oh shit. Babe, S.A.C. Wilson has to tail our asses to Sing Sing because his superiors sense retaliation. I'll bet my fuckin' ass our house and Petri's are being staked out as we speak, same Goddamned reason. I'll also bet my last breath those damn house-stakeouts stay in place until you and I have been home for a minimum of three hours." Tynie gambles. "Bobby, I hate to say this. Your wife would win those particular bets." S. A. C. Wilson implicates. "This is gonna scare the fuck out of my nephews and niece!" Tynie panics. "No, it isn't. Petri told me that there's a familial system in place which prevents the kids from knowing the details about that surveillance. He told me about the inter-residential raid order you gave, and swore to me he'd use it, in light of the circumstance changes pertaining to your assistance in the Krygan's gun case." S. A. C. Wilson recollects.

Stunned, Tynie testifies "I had no clue shit would spin out this way. I only did what I did because it obliterates my personal ethics code to deceive or otherwise withhold information from any faction of law enforcement. When I heard there was an ATF agent on-scene, that ethic kicked in. That was my entire motive for doing all I did as it now connects to your Krygan's case, I fuckin swear!" "Hey, least you have that ethic. Now, try to calm down, I've got what I need for now." S.A.C. Wilson requires. Hanging up on that note, Tynie sits back, flustered. "I know what you're about to say, honey. You took that on because I was driving. I knew when you gambled that way, with your beautiful body, that things were serious. I'm not mad at Petri, and you really shouldn't be either. He had damn good motivations for doing what he did, even though he went against your directions. I know this all upsets you, but I'm willing to bet the ATF needed more evidence to go against one of their own. We gave them that, and also proved that there are still some civilians willing to work with law enforcement. Honey, these days, they need people like us, because too many people refuse to work with them unless a judge orders people to. Yes, I know you threw my past into this, and part of yours, but I got why when you did it. I understand you're frustrated, but like I said earlier, all this shit will soon be over." Bobby stipulates.

"That may all very well be, but sexy, I ask for one thing. When this shit's over, declare a moratorium on this family assisting law enforcement. Without a judge's order I mean, because I'm not too keen on allowing the kids around all that stress, and I don't think their homeschooling should be deferred for too much longer. Shit, if other folks get away with being bitchslapped with judicial orders to assist law enforcement, why the fuck can't this family?" Tynie reprimands. Thinking over her request as he drove, Bobby discovers "You have made good points, sweetheart. You got it."

What those two do not know right now is, TreMarion and Petri are having a conversation. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are already in bed for the night, which gives those two the window to have this chat. "I'll catch hell from Bobby later. After this, we as a family only assist law enforcement after being served with judicial orders or threatened personally with arrest. Petri, you've done enough for now, as have Tynie and Bobby. We treat this time at your house as a vacation, and go from there. Got me?" TreMarion disciplines.

"I was about to decide the same thing anyway." Petri chimes, the two men going to check on the kids. Discovering all three children are asleep, TreMarion and Petri leave the room. "You know what? Fuck waiting on this decision. I'll catch that shit from Bobby or Tynie now. Petri, you sit back and look dense as a damn post." TreMarion re-considers. Petri nods, as TreMarion calls Bobby, getting Tynie instead. "Daddy, you guys OK?!" Tynie shrieks, upon answering the phone. "Yes kiddo, we're fine. Now I have some news for you. Unless we're judicially ordered to, or personally threatened with being arrested, after this deal with the ATF's over: this family no longer willingly assists law enforcement. That is not just my decision, it's Petri's. We didn't want to claim that on your name without you being appraised." TreMarion extolls. "Daddy, Bobby was about to make the same move you did. On my request, so we're good with that. Oh, and just so you know: any decision you or Petri makes for this family in my or Bobby's absence is already consented to. Long as Bobby or I one is notified later, I mean. Besides, we have homeschooling the kids to start. I refuse to allow those three angels to be in a resumed cycle of serious shit with major stress; unless judge's orders or any of us adults being personally being threatened with arrest occurs. I love you Daddy, but unlike us adults, those angels really cannot defend themselves yet." Tynie relents. "She's speaking the truth Dad." Bobby affirms. "Very well, you guys be safe tonight. We love you." TreMarion concedes. Sending their love back, Tynie again hangs up their phone.

"Oh fuck, I didn't see THAT coming." Tynie grouses, sitting back again. "I didn't either, but in a way I'm glad it's resolved." Bobby absolves. Still driving on towards Sing Sing, Bobby catches a glimpse of his wife, whom is sat back and scowling. "I'll be so Goddamned glad when tonight and tomorrow are fuckin' OVER!" Tynie growls. "You aren't alone, honey. Believe me." Bobby asserts, driving along from there. Unknown to those two, S.A.C. Wilson gets new information, about the Krygan's case. Calling Bobby, S. A.C. Wilson gets Tynie instead. Deposing the latest, S.A.C. Wilson takes about ten minutes. "You need to annotate your case files. Effective five minutes after tonight's prisoner execution, and I can say this on behalf of my entire fuckin' family: Without judicial orders or in-our-face threats of arrest, for the adults in my family, this is the LAST time anyone related to me, or I personally, will just willingly assist law enforcement. The reason for this ruling is: we have three minor children in the family and we do not desire them to basically live in stressed-out fear due to our assisting law enforcement. If you take issue with that, you can take us before a judge! I guaran-Goddamned-tee you'll be laughed out of court the second you do that! Oh, if you bother my family, or ring this line, again tonight for ANY fuckin' reason: YOU will be the one taken before a judge! GOT ME?!" Tynie administers. "Yes. Noting that now." S.A.C. Wilson gulps. "Good." Tynie sneers, hanging up on him.

Updating his high-rank, S.A.C. Wilson is told that Tynie is within her and her family's rights. Leaving it at that, Bobby drives on to Sing Sing, with S.A.C. Wilson tailing him. "Tell me baby, how'd I do?" Tynie wonders. "You were amazing." Bobby gleams. Going for their phone again, Tynie wonders "I'm actually curious if S.A.C. Wilson's high rank got the real story." Calling S.A.C. Wilson back, Tynie improvises "Yeah, my husband asked me to speak to your high rank, to double-check on several things. I need that number, immediately." Providing that number at once, again S.A.C. Wilson gets hung up on. Calling the latest number she got, Tynie testifies in great detail as to how she, Bobby, and the family have gotten treated by ATF agents today. Shocking that high-rank repeatedly, Tynie puts their phone on speaker, holding it away from her ear and challenging "Babe, verification required." "My wife is in no way, shape, or form lying to you." Bobby affirms.

"I'd actually prefer it if this ATF agent resolves the evidence acquisition at our home tomorrow." Tynie mentions. Promising she could "make that happen" the ATF high rank currently on the phone stops. "Ma'am, tomorrow. 3:30 in the afternoon. Let me take my end off of speaker and you'll get my address. I'm not sorry, but after this call, we're shutting the phone off for the night. Oh, and tomorrow afternoon, you only deal with my husband, Bobby. Understood?" Tynie proffers, giving her address. "Entirely. Oh and please, call me Directing Agent Kristi Nilton." D.A. Nilton agrees. "Directing Agent Nilton, one more thing. It has three parts. Can you please tell Wilson to get off my husband's SUV's ass, and stay the fuck out of our and our family's life? Can you also please replace the ATF agents staking out my house and that of a relatives' right now?" Tynie interrogates. "Wilson is doing WHAT right now?! Wilson also arranged WHAT?!" D. A. Nilton seethes. "Yeah, said you ordered him to, on both." Tynie confirms. "You leave Wilson to me. I'll have this taken care of. We'll be in touch." D. A. Nilton reacts, then hanging up.

Receiving a confirmation text about tomorrow's again-modified arrangement, Tynie replies "D. A. Nilton, thank you." Holstering their phone to Bobby's side, Tynie vindictively laughs. Calming a bit, and then explaining everything that just happened, Tynie smiles evilly. "I did all that because my sexy man's busy keepin us safe right now." Tynie finalizes, also flirting with Bobby. Smiling in his direction, Tynie leans back, more relaxed now than she's been for most of today. "Anything in this world for you, beautiful. You handled that masterfully." Bobby resounds. Sitting back again, Tynie grouses "Swear we can exchange massages and share in margaritas when we get tonight over with?" "That was the plan, honey." Bobby asserts. Driving along in silence, Tynie and Bobby don't care about anything beyond getting this part of their night over with.

Two hours of perpetual silence later, the couple arrives at Sing Sing, going through the start of prison security protocols. Placing their phone on vibrate, Tynie's lead from the SUV, where she and Bobby have a reprieve on the security protocols until they get inside the prison. Tynie's searched first, then Bobby, neither taking issue with that. "We're wearing Kevlars. I believe your prison commissioner told you our reasons for that already!" Tynie pre-emptively snaps, when one of the corrections officers was about to bitch. Pulling that corrections officer aside, the sergeant on deck reads them the riot act. At the end of that, Tynie and Bobby are released, only to cross the compound in silence. Nearing the death row wing, that sergeant returns, approaching Tynie. "It's up to you whether that officer whom accosted you gets fired. I've already got the papers for that ready. Just say the word." That sergeant offers. "Do it, and don't bother me, my husband, or my family ever again!" Tynie snivels. Nodding, that sergeant rushes from the scene.

"Kevin Michels, New York State Prison Commissioner. I hear tale you had to drop my credentials just to get the faked respect I witnessed from that sergeant." Kevin booms. "The tale is true, and I'm Tynie. This is Bobby, and the respect being faked is why I told that sumbitch never to bother me, my husband or my family again. SHIT! That sumbitch is gonna destroy my way home… my husband's SUV!" Tynie reckons. "Give me the plates, I'll have it checked and urgently protected." Kevin challenges, Tynie providing that immediately. Two moves and three minutes later, Kevin's word is upheld, that sergeant arrested. "We want no part in whatever comes of those firings." Bobby warns. "Understood." Kevin quips, leading them to the witness bay for executions. "Answer me this Kevin, if you can. Is our shitpiece fucktard Governor gonna give that skank-ass convict due for execution a last-second pardon?" Tynie prods. "Another person whom loathes our Governor, nice! To answer your question, no." Kevin replies. "You loathe the Governor too?! I thought he appointed you to prison commissioner!" Tynie exclaims. "Our former Governor did, and nobody went up for appointment in my post after this Governor was sworn in." Kevin regales.

Facepalming, Tynie gripes "Ok, now I feel like a horse's ass. This morning, I made a statement against you under the now-false assumption that our fucktard shitpiece current Governor appointed you as prison commissioner." "Don't. I understand your assumption, because most times it's true. You didn't know until now that in my case it wasn't." Kevin debunks. "Good." Tynie sighs, the trio heading into the execution witness bay. "Bobby, answer something for me. Just how fluent is Tynie with obscenities?" Kevin wonders. "You're barely getting glimpses, man." Bobby implies. "Honey!" Tynie squeaks, as her cheeks redden. "I'm not going to withhold information from the prison commissioner." Bobby cheekily answers. Sitting down, Kevin explains "execution protocols" to Tynie, whom looks into that chamber. "Hey Kevin, is that room supposed to be situated like that? I mean, to me, shit don't look right." Tynie imposes, pointing into the execution chamber. "I shall return." Kevin infers, leaving the witness bay in a rush. Rectifying what Tynie noticed in the execution chamber takes a while, but when Kevin's done, he washes up before returning to the couple.

"I'm sorry, but I just wasn't sure shit was right in that room. I didn't mean to freak Kevin out or anything, I swear." Tynie relents. "I'm not freaked out, Tynie. You did no wrong. If anything, you just spared the New York corrections system a lot of litigation. You'd be surprised how fast kin of those whom stand to be executed will trump up lawsuits over stuff like you noticed." Kevin rebukes. "Run that shit by me again?!" Tynie inquires. Further explaining why he said that about litigation, Kevin takes fifteen minutes. "Kevin You need to get tested for everything, and by Christ I mean EVERYTHING. I can wake up my personal physician to arrange that if you want me to!" Tynie counsels. "No. You will not go that far for me Tynie, I won't allow it. I will, however, get tested for everything as soon as we're done here." Kevin forbids.

Now, Bobby's sat back, proud of his wife, whom pressures "It's no big thing Kevin. Once I explain your connection to me, my physician shouldn't take issue with being awakened to arrange this." "I appreciate your concern, but my answer to that is still no." Kevin denies. "Ok, not to come off all germo-phobey, but Bobby and I aren't touching you right now. Forgive me, but please understand my motives." Tynie renders. Kevin nods, reiterating "It's alright Tynie." "Mr. Commissioner, although those two are on first-name basis with you: I can handle the tests Tynie referred to at the same time the coroner gets the condemned man's body. I was called out here by the coroner's office to handle the death declaration and paperwork. I am their physician, and had I not been called out here, I would have taken Tynie's call for that. Just like she told you, it wouldn't have been a big thing." Dr. Kym announces, from the witness bay doorway.

Hearing him, Tynie's jaw hits the damn floor, and stays there for a couple minutes. "Relax Tynie, it's all good." Dr. Kym chuckles. Composing herself, Tynie nods, Kevin appreciating "Doc, you have a deal." "Dr. Kym, two requests. Kevin's results: Expedite. The cost of Kevin's tests….." Tynie starts. "The first one is a given. The second one, no way. Mr. Commissioner can cover his own costs for that." Dr. Kym rejects. "Doc, we encounter that, later." Kevin chides. "Deal." Dr. Kym deems, exiting the doorway. "Tynie, you just came very close to what could be construed as bribery of a state agent. I know you meant well with your offer, and you weren't aware of that. To quote your doctor, it's all good." Kevin cautions. "Jesus H.Q. Tap-dancing Christ in H.D.! Those regulations are THAT extremist?!" Tynie curses. "Yes." Kevin laughs. "Like I said Kevin, you're barely getting glimpses." Bobby reclaims.

"I appreciate your refusal to withhold information from a prison commissioner, Bobby." Kevin reissues, just as Tynie's jaw again drops. Finding the p.a. system in the execution chamber, Dr. Kym uses it when he defends "Tynie may be unusually fluent with obscenities, but at least she tries to show she has a heart Goddamnit!" Roaring with laughter at that, Tynie releases Bobby's hand. Using both hands, Tynie throws the heavy metal handsign in midair, and chuckles "YES! Dr. Kym that was EPIC!" "Anytime Tynie." Dr. Kym chimes, shutting off the p.a. system in the execution chamber.

Calming down, Tynie reclaims Bobby's hand into hers. "Tynie, who DON'T you know?" Kevin questions. "Let's see, the Pope, the Queen of England, the Governor's tax attorney, several talk show hosts, the President of the United States, the guy with the key to world peace, and the asshat that tried to get executions outlawed in New York. Oh, and that's the short list." Tynie registers. "Smartass." Kevin chortles. "She was being truthful with that list, Kevin." Bobby indemnifies. "Oh, sorry." Kevin apologizes. "Shit, you didn't know. We're good." Tynie retaliates. Settling down after that conversation, the trio awaits this execution. "Unusually fluent with obscenities, I gotta add that to the list of shit I've been called to my face." Tynie recalls, smiling. "She doesn't actually have that list, Kevin. If she does, I've yet to find it." Bobby intercedes. Tynie briefly laughs at that, also watching Kevin's jaw drop.

Delivering the condemned man to the execution chamber, that trio's eyes are diverted back into that area. Enacting the execution procedure, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when the condemned man confesses to asking Logan's family to estrange him. In that man's last words, not once is forgiveness sought, rather those words entail a desire to "get this shit on the road." "You'll soon have your wish, you evil fuck!" Dr. Kym jeers, watching the injections begin.

"In case you're wondering Kevin, I'm the one who taught Dr. Kym to swear that way. He also only gave you a glimpse. If you get my point." Tynie notifies. "I do." Kevin acclaims. Watching the execution continue, nothing more is said. Once that's over, and the paperwork is done, Dr. Kym sees the condemned man's body whisked away to the coroner's van. Leaving the execution witness bay, as Dr. Kym again arrives in that doorway, Tynie and Bobby head for the exit. Kevin and Dr. Kym take another route, already aware of what's to happen next. "I know Tynie well enough to know for a fact that she and Bobby want no further involvement of any kind with you. The sole reason she'd have gone as far as she offered was because she didn't know if you had a physician who could be called out at this hour to do those tests. Trust me, Mr. Commissioner, it would behoove you not to go against those two's wishes. Aside from her unusual capacity with obscenities, which I have learned from, Tynie's warpath against those who double-cross her or her family is the shit of legends. Bobby's warpath against those who double-cross those two or their family makes Tynie's look like a sunny day in Central Park!" Dr. Kym forewarns. "Thanks for the warning." Kevin gulps.

Tynie and Bobby are in his SUV by now, heading off Sing Sing property. Kevin and Dr. Kym are leaving from a different exit, not saying another thing to each other. By the time Tynie and Bobby are halfway home, Dr. Kym calls. Answering it, Tynie learns of the claims made against the couple's names to the prison commissioner. "I'm sorry, I should have cleared that with one of you." Dr. Kym regrets. "Doc, relax. You did precisely what I hoped you would with that. Same goes for Bobby. Now, if you're done with the prison commissioner's tests: you get home safe dammit!" Tynie rescinds. "Got it Tynie." Dr. Kym chortles, hanging up. Telling Bobby, Tynie admits "So yeah, I may have just bullshat on your name." "You didn't." Bobby declines, taking their phone from her.

Holstering it, Bobby eventually gets the couple back home. "Perimeter check. Our house and Petri's. Our garage too, and we do that shit together." Tynie classifies. "Good call!" Bobby agrees, the duo exiting his SUV from there. Committing one of the perimeter checks, Tynie's stunned to see Petri attempting it himself. Showing him a safer way to do that, Tynie relates "You didn't know Bobby and I had a specific way to do these checks. It's alright honey, now you do."

Petri nods, Tynie re-correcting "On second thought, go back Daddy up with the kids. Expect a text message with your property's post- perimeter check status." Entering his house on that word, Petri again nods, Tynie and Bobby taking time checking over both houses, and their garage. Texting Petri, Tynie sends "It's clear. You'll learn Bobby's style of perimeter checks another day dude. Love you." Agreeing to that, and sending love, Petri charges his phone. Meeting up with Bobby, Tynie reports "Babe, you've got a specialized meeting with Petri in the coming days. I witnessed him attempting to commit a perimeter check in a very self-endangering manner. Told him you'd show him your style of those another day. Aside from that, what I checked is clear." "Like you said, that happens another day. Everything I checked was clear, too." Bobby rephrases, leading Tynie into their house.

Locking up, Bobby soon learns exactly what Tynie meant when she said Petri was endangering himself with how he tried to perimeter check his house. "I'll teach him better another day, honey. You did no wrong." Bobby ensures. Laying their phone down, Bobby then catches it lighting up, Tynie fielding the call. "Directing Agent Nilton! What can I do for ya?!" Tynie responds. "Can we reschedule the evidence pickup for the day after tomorrow. I'm going to be in administrative meetings all day tomorrow, and they stem from investigations against agents whom have mistreated you and your spouse. I literally just got called from my boss about this." D.A. Nilton requisitions.

"OK, here's what I'm willing to rig on my husband's name, since that evidence pickup entails you dealin' with him. After those administrative meetings have been over for a minimum of 12 hours, you call this line and ask to speak to Bobby. When you do, we'll re-set the evidence pickup. I say that on account that I'm attempting to give you as much time as you need for those administrative meetings. I don't yet know if tomorrow will be enough time to get those over with, and I do not feel right having you chance your career when we can just re-set the pickup time. You are aware that this is the final time my family and I will assist law enforcement like this? I mean barring a judicial order or the adults in my family having some cop threaten us in our faces, not TO our faces but IN our faces, with being arrested for major felonies…. Correct?" Tynie improvises.

Confirming that, D.A. Nilton reissues "So I'm to call this line and ask for Bobby after it's been a minimum of 12 hours after those administrative meetings?" "Twelve STANDARD BUSINESS hours, not twelve straight hours. I just found out that's the only way my husband will allow the evidence removed from our property, in light of this new circumstance. I mean, without having a judicial order rather literally get shoved in his face." Tynie alibies. Noting that, D. A. Nilton appraises "You've got a deal. We'll be in touch." Hanging up on that note, Tynie reappraises "Sexy, I believe now's a perfect time for those margaritas." Kissing her cheek, Bobby promises "You sit back, I'll take care of those." Honoring his wish, Tynie discovers "You know, my doing that felt really good." "You've really impressed me tonight, sugar." Bobby gloats. "You were busy keepin' me safe until this point in our day, I had to step up somehow." Tynie meekly rebuts.

Joining her at the kitchen bar, Bobby serves the margaritas, toasting "To the end of this family willfully assisting law enforcement, and never again witnessing prisoner executions." Tynie re-toasts "To the man whom went above and beyond today, keeping me safe. I love you. I'll also drink to your regard." Clinking their glasses, Bobby avows "Love you too." Sipping those, Tynie and Bobby are interrupted when TreMarion calls. Answering it, Tynie updates the family elder accordingly, then remarks "Daddy, trust me. This alteration to the plan is in the family's best interests. Bobby and I still do not want you and the kids home until after that shit's off our property. I'm shocked you called us about that at this hour frankly." "I didn't mean to shock you kiddo, but I had to re-confirm my consent to a Directing Agent Nilton five minutes ago. After that, I decided to find out what else changed in our plan. That's all, everyone here's fine, and we love you." TreMarion elicits. "Oh, ok. She said something to that effect to me when I took her latest call." Tynie remembers, then sharing she and Bobby's love. Ending the call on that note, TreMarion charges his phone. Holstering theirs to Bobby's side, Tynie reviles "I'll be so fuckin' glad when our willfully assisting the ATF is officially fuckin' OVER!" "For you, without judicial orders, it is. If they arrest you, I'll bail you out immediately. I'll also get you the best damn defense team in the nation. They won't have a pot to piss in when I'm done! Same goes for if they try that on Dad or Petri!" Bobby demonizes.

Upon hearing that, Tynie does something stunning, yanking their phone off Bobby's hip suddenly. After that Tynie sends a text to TreMarion and Petri which says "Just found out. If the ATF bothers either of you again for ANY reason, you are to immediately call Bobby. He's getting us the best fuckin defense team in the nation at that moment. If they arrest any of us, same decision applies. ONLY in the event judicial orders are LITERALLY shoved in your faces does this ruling not apply. That ruling exception also covers us getting subpoenaed to appear in court. Love you." Showing Bobby as she hits "Send," Tynie sanctions "They had a right to know this." TreMarion and Petri reply "Tell Bobby he's got a fuckin' deal! We love you both!" Ending the conversation there, TreMarion and Petri again charge their phones. Tynie re-holsters Bobby's phone to his hip, the couple returns to their drinks. TreMarion then makes sure Petri's home is secured, as the kids are sound asleep. Petri and TreMarion soon follow them in slumber, leaving Tynie and Bobby being the only ones in the family still awake.

Clearing from the margaritas, the couple retreats towards the master bedroom, again not much said between them. Eventually adorning his endtable with their phone, and charging it, Bobby leaves his wife waiting for him. Regrouping at the bed's edge, they undress, putting away their Kevlars. Getting re-dressed, Tynie's escorted to the bed. Laying out, she moans "Ohh fuck.." Hearing that, Bobby hustles to massage his wife. As that ends, Bobby splays out, Tynie returning the massage in kind. Laying back side-by-side when all that's over, Tynie covers the couple up. Cuddling up closer to Bobby, she leans up, wanting to share in one more kiss for the day. Enjoying it, Tynie and Bobby dispel the kiss slowly, softly vowing love to one another. Smiling at one another, the couple soon after falls asleep precisely as they laid.

* * *

><p>Today's not the only thing over for the family, so is a different era. One that involved every adult from Petri to Tynie willfully assisting law enforcement. What triggered that was an encounter at a gun shop, after Bobby got some disparaging news. Originally arranging for the items from Krygan's to simply be removed and destroyed tomorrow, an ATF encounter at that gun shop today changed everything. Basically from before Tynie woke up, she's been in no mood to fuck around with people. Bobby noticed that, and so did virtually everyone they interacted with in one way or another today.<p>

True to Tynie and Bobby's reputation for this, several people got arrested and fired. Now, barring judicial orders or in-their-face threatened arrests: no adult in Tynie and Bobby's family will dare assist law enforcement willingly. Even in the event of arrest, Bobby has a plan to get anyone from Petri to his wife the best damn legal defense team in the nation. That is, of course, after immediately bailing the arrested party out of jail.

Tonight's prisoner execution did not go smoothly, and that furthers the family's decision to never again witness one of those. Dr. Kym shocked the couple, after being called out to tonight's prisoner execution, only handling the prison commissioner's medical tests because of how far Tynie was willing to go to establish that on the man's behalf. Another moratorium of sorts was enacted today, one about watching the news. Essentially, unless it's catching a weathercast or a Gubernatorial news conference: Tynie and Bobby, as well as their family will have nothing to do with the news media.

Now, Tynie and Bobby spend time alone, but not for happy reasons. After some ATF administrative meetings are over, allegedly, Directing Agent Nilton will oversee the acquisition of evidence Tynie originally offered to now-former Special Agent Mayfield. Bobby will be the family's witness to that, by his own adamance, because of how stressed out Tynie, Petri, and TreMarion have seemed since the ATF basically entered their lives. Tynie and TreMarion came together again, ensuring the kids don't know the nitty-gritty details of this current situation. Bobby and Petri learned why, urgently agreeing to Tynie and TreMarion's motivations.

Tynie originally said this, only to have it finalized before she was planning to discuss it with the family. Since others in society get away with not all-too willfully assisting law enforcement, why should Tynie and Bobby's family be any different? Translation:

A Final Playing Field Just Got Leveled.


	268. Ch 268

Title: Couldn't have come at a better time….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others belong to me.

Two days after the prisoner execution and ATF interactions now-connected to the ATF/Krygan's case…

Tynie and Bobby are yet again home alone, waking up hours before their scheduled meet-up with ATF D.A. Nilton. Arising from bed first, Tynie gets greeted by Bobby, whom leans in for a kiss. Just touching his lips to hers, Bobby feels the heat emanating from Tynie's face. Petting her cheek, Bobby worries "You're burning up!" "I'll be fine. We've got shit to do today; I've got a honey to dote over." Tynie grumbles. Getting her situated in bed, Bobby denies "You are not doing that today. Sweetheart, you have a fever. I've got to take care of you." "The ATF though…." Tynie moans. "You don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." Bobby intrudes. Just then, their phone goes off, Bobby turning to answer it. Identifying himself as the ATF director, a man asks Bobby all kinds of questions. Answering them, Bobby warns "My wife's under the weather. I refuse, here and now, to reschedule the pickup of that evidence. If you want to do that, either you or your agents, best come to my door with a warrant!" Tynie leaps from the bed, rushes the bathroom, and gets sick, all while Bobby's on the phone.

Devising a plan, the ATF Director and Bobby are on the phone for twenty more minutes. "I'm a husband myself. I don't mean to intrude on how you run your marriage, but if your wife's not better by the end of the day, take her to a doctor." The ATF Director counsels. "I may do that, but I need to know right now. What are your intentions for the ATF agents whom have already caused my family problems?" Bobby prods. "Oh, they've been dismissed. No pension, no benefits, and we're contesting their unemployment claims. Directing Agent Nilton was spared though, because she turned ATF evidence. She's insisting on keeping your meeting today. The reason I called was two-fold. One for confirmation of testimony, and the other part, due to the fact D. A. Nilton's agency phone was destroyed while she was in administrative meetings. She's getting it replaced as we speak." The ATF Director reports. Sitting next to Bobby, Tynie mumbles "I feel like shit warmed over."

"If that was your wife, she doesn't sound good. I know the reason you refuse to reschedule this evidence pickup is due to prior problematic encounters with ATF agents. Frankly, I'd feel the same way in your shoes. D. A. Nilton will be on your property as arranged previously." The ATF Director reclaims. On that note, Bobby hangs up. "Baby, I'm sorry." Tynie regrets. "Don't be. Let me get you comfortable." Bobby defies, re-situating his wife in bed. "Warn Daddy. Don't let him come home with the kids until tomorrow. I'll take the heat for this." Tynie grouses. "No, you won't." Bobby objects, making it so if Tynie gets sick again, she doesn't have to dart across the master bedroom.

With their phone in his hand, Bobby fields a call from Petri. "Yeah, Tynie's sick. I may have to take her in to a doctor today. Everything with the ATF picking up that evidence stands. Their Director just called me, and let's just say: shit went live, and for once, it doesn't negatively affect the family. Do not come to my house with the kids until I text or call you saying everything is clear." Bobby shortens. "Got it. Keep me posted." Petri replies. Swearing he will, they share love, and end the call simultaneously. "I had plans for our morning. Romantic and intimate plans, that are now ruined." Tynie gripes. "Delayed." Bobby corrects. "Sexy, I love you. We need to get rid of all the shit we used to make last night's dinner. I think that's what made me sick." Tynie resounds, with weakness in her voice. "I'll do that, but not until you're comfortable." Bobby overrules. Still having their phone in his hand, Bobby receives a text from Petri that asks "Permission to raid your fridge?" "Denied, until part if it is cleared out. I just learned that may be what made Tynie ill." Bobby replies. "You get her comfortable on the couch. I'm on my way!" Petri returns.

Holstering their phone to his side, Bobby escorts Tynie to the couch, watching her lay out. Petri rushes to the front door, Bobby allowing him inside. "I know this may not be your protocol, but I'm clearing out everything that has an expiration date which is within ten days on either side, from today. Bobby you keep eyes on Tynie, and trust me on this shit!" Petri dictates. "Back him up, babe." Tynie goads, that causing her husband to leave their phone by her, before hustling towards the kitchen. Clearing out Bobby's fridge, Petri counters "Fuck it; I'm clearing this entire damn thing. I'm cleaning this entire damn thing. Bobby, all I need from you on this is consented access to your trash cans! Tynie's had my back, and this is my way of returning the favor. Relax; I'll be safe about it!" "We do that together man, or Tynie has my ass. You know how she is about safety rules in this house." Bobby overrides. "Hey, Mr. Director. Listen, I just got word that this evening at 5, my entire family has to go shopping. My husband, and brother, are currently overhauling my damn fridge. Pardon the obscenity, but it's been discovered that items in that fridge are the likely perpetrator of my illness." Tynie weakly explains, upon answering Bobby's phone.

Asking if they can move up the evidence retrieval, Tynie clears her throat and falters "Let me check with my husband." "Babe! The ATF director needs to move up that evidence pickup by four hours! He just said that due to internal matters he cannot disclose, it's either that or they come packin' with a fuckin' warrant!" Tynie hollers, groaning in pain afterwards. "Tell him that'll work!" Bobby yells back. "Mr. Director, did you hear my spouse?" Tynie asks. "I heard both of you, and you didn't lie. ATF agents will be on your property within the next two hours. Mrs. Goren, get better, and thank you." The ATF Director restores. "Ah, it's Tynie. I will." Tynie chides, hanging up.

Laying their phone down, Tynie's checked on by Petri, whom appraises "Even when you're sicker'n a damn dog, you're reasonable Tynie. I overheard your claims to that ATF director. You technically lied, because you are not going shopping with us. It's going to be me and Bobby, that way the kids don't get sick. Sorry honey, but that's my safety rule for those angels." From there, several trips to the trash are made by Bobby and Petri. "So, you're saying it's my house first, then yours? You're insisting on that because of the fact the kids are vacationing at my house?" Petri interrogates, Tynie overhearing it. "Babe, no. I don't want Petri off-property until those ATF fuckers are long gone. Not after how much shit those bastards already put this family through!" Tynie painedly rebukes. "I hate to say it Bobby, but she's got one hell of a point." Petri wavers. "Petri, can you explain to the kids that I love them but I ain't getting too close until I'm over whatever the fuck I got sick from?" Tynie wonders, with pain resonating in her voice. "I'm all over it from the minute Bobby sits as close to you as you'll allow." Petri eludes. "I'll call you when it's done, man. We love you." Bobby reacts, seeing Petri exit and secure the house. Laid back on the couch, Tynie groans "I feel like someone ran my ass over."

Leaping from his seat after hearing that, Bobby bustles to care for his wife, still worried. "Thank God we didn't have the kids eat from our fridge in the past few days." Tynie prays. "Amen, honey." Bobby whispers, innovatively tying a cool pack to her forehead. Surprising them, Petri returns ten minutes later, with soup for Tynie and a steak sandwich for Bobby. "This came from a raid I did of my own house. Relax, it's all brand new. I saw to that and had TreMarion double-check. Tynie, the kids know you're ill, and that you don't want them getting it." Petri declares, approaching the couple. Slowly sitting up, Tynie pains "Damn dude." Looking Bobby dead in the eyes, Petri scolds "Don't even go there. I won't accept what just crossed both your minds." Settling it all to the coffee table, Petri gives Tynie a worried smile. "Brother, I'd rather it be me than anyone else in the family. Especially not Daddy or the kids, and I hope you get why." Tynie self-defends. "That is noble, but Tynie, I'm still gonna worry about you." Petri defies. "She's in good hands, man. She's in my hands, so it's alright." Bobby situates. Petri nods, Tynie discerning "Love you dude, but you aren't getting hugged by us right now. Not with how damn close you stand to be to the kids." Petri nods, and again sees himself out.

Watching over her, Bobby notices Tynie's eating slowly. "You eat too baby." Tynie coaxes, her husband complying. Ending their meal, Bobby clears from it, Tynie sitting back on the couch. Returning to his wife's side, Bobby sees a huge truck in their driveway. Going to the door, Bobby opens it, finding ATF agents on the other side. Leading them to the gun safes, those agents only touch what they intended to pick up. Exiting the house, those agents are significantly less than professional towards Bobby, whom slams the front door behind them. Calling the ATF director again, Bobby reports the way things happened when those agents hit his property. "I'll take care of this. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." The ATF director surmises, Bobby hanging up. Heading back towards Tynie, Bobby's expression is stone. "Sexy, what's the matter… huh?" Tynie groans. "I'm worried about you, and I've had my fill of dealing with the ATF right now." Bobby names.

"Change our voicemail then, direct Daddy and Petri to do the same. Make it sound like we elected to require being subpoenaed before encountering those fucks again. Then warn Daddy and Petri that for today at least, your damn phone's gonna be on silent. Use the fact my ass is sick to our advantage." Tynie weakly devises. Petting her hair out of her face, Bobby denies "I do nothing of the sort until you're comfortable again." Once Tynie's laid back against the couch, Bobby then conference calls Petri and TreMarion. Enhancing Tynie's directive, Bobby adds "Our decision on that is final." "Final and entirely within our rights, Tynie'd never advise shit that could get us in legal trouble. You got it, son." TreMarion retorts. "We'll do that right away, Bobby." Petri promises. Exchanging love, they hang up at the same time. Right in front of his wife, Bobby enacts how Tynie's latest directive was enhanced. Reclaiming his seat by Tynie, Bobby smirks. "You stand to get sick now…" Tynie concerns. "Yeah, but I know you. If I do get sick, you'll do everything you can for me. I just wish I could have done more for you today." Bobby reneges.

"You have done for me, Bobby! You kept me safe when those ATF fuckers were on our land. You've been so vigilant with caring for me. Sweetheart, I'm honored by everything you've done." Tynie recounts. "It doesn't feel like enough. You got sick, because I didn't think to clear our fridge soon enough." Bobby self-debases. "Like I told Petri, I'd rather it be me than the kids or Daddy. Sexy, don't you dare do that to yourself. I believe you have a plan now, and if not, you will. I'll follow your lead, you know this." Tynie recounts. Bobby nods, Tynie reclaiming "I feel much better than I have all day. Gorgeous, I think it may be time to go ahead and get everything we need, for the family." "I'll set that up in a few minutes." Bobby delays, him taking the latest cool-pack off Tynie's forehead. Again conference calling TreMarion and Petri, Bobby hatches another plan. Readily agreeing to it and hanging up, the kids are readied to leave. Heading out as a group, Petri and Bobby hang back just long enough to secure their houses. Taking Petri's and Bobby's SUV's, the family heads out, intending to replace what they'd pitched. When it comes to the fridge replacements, TreMarion attempts to show Petri how to be frugal about that purchase.

"No dice Daddy. A fridge, to me, is a welfare-related purchase. You do not approach those with extreme frugality, especially not when minors and elders are involved." Tynie interrupts. "Tynie, are you willing to help me get a fridge then?" Petri poses. "Stand back brother, I'll tell ya when I find one that's worthy of being bought." Tynie intends, perusing the refrigerators on display. Fifteen examined refrigerators later, Tynie hollers "Petri, come here!" Showing him the one she approved of, Tynie details "Besides that honey, it looks like half the brands on this display trace back to companies that have had recall issues. I bet Bobby's ass here and now that's why they're so Goddamned cheap." "I didn't even think of that!" Petri shrieks. "It's cool brother. Now, arrange for expedited delivery. For two of those, trust me." Tynie entails. "I wish more customers thought like the young lady whom just arranged that." An elder-gentleman clerk ruminates. "Call me Tynie, and you are?" Tynie probes. "Kenneth. As for the expedited delivery, I'd need the homeowners to fill out a form." Kenneth absolves. Bobby and Petri approach Kenneth, handling that without another word.

"Daddy, I love you dearly. I did not mean to emasculate you in public. I know you're trying to take Petri under your wing, but I seriously believe the claim I made about those fridges back when I bet Bobby's ass." Tynie apologizes. "Sir, she's not the only one who believes that claim. I'd have those fridges removed from display, based on that suspicion, if it wouldn't mean my job." Kenneth assents. "Get me your store's corporate number, Kenneth. It won't mean your job, not when I'm through with them! By the way, the name's TreMarion." TreMarion orders. Kenneth complies, Bobby and Petri pocketing their copies of those forms. On the phone with Corporate, TreMarion approaches Kenneth, citing "Verification required." Kenneth verifies TreMarion's statement and then defers "There's a young lady whom originally stated my suspicions in this case. I just stepped on her foot. I believe I can get her to give a statement." "You have my willingness the second I get that phone in my hand, Kenneth." Tynie concurs. Handing over TreMarion's phone, Tynie makes the testimony to Corporate MUCH more damning than it was originally. "Y'all are ALREADY French kissin a MAJOR class-action lawsuit and NUMEROUS wrongful death cases, by even DARING to allow those fridges to be sold! I am a retired attorney, and just off the top of my head, I can think of at least SIX dozen reasons for that right now!" Tynie vows.

Asking her to put Kenneth back on the phone, the Corporate representative gulps. Receiving orders to check the fax machine in the break room immediately after the family exits the store, Kenneth is also advised "We had legal listen in on this call. Tynie Goren was not deceptive in her claims. Any of them. Your job is NOT at stake, but we will be forced to investigate that store. For reasons that legal has told me not to disclose at the moment." "Yes Ma'am." Kenneth retorts, hanging up. Giving Tynie her father's phone, Kenneth praises "Thank you all so much. I still feel bad for stepping on Tynie's foot back there. You have no clue what you've just done for this old man." "Kenneth, honey, my dad knew. When you were so scared over your job because of shit that I said, he knew. Don't worry about my foot man; I didn't even feel you step on it. You just comply with corporate. Do that, and I can make it so we are repeat customers. As for what we did for you, honey, that was our family's ethics code. You were good to us, we returned the favor. That's it, that's all." Tynie institutes, also then surrendering TreMarion's phone to its rightful owner. "Kenneth, without her knowing it, my wife just made us repeat customers. Long as you comply with Corporate, I mean." Bobby contends. Shaking Bobby's hand, Kenneth attests "You all have a deal." Releasing Bobby's hand, Kenneth goes on break, starting his compliance with Corporate.

Crossing the store, Tynie whimpers "I swear I didn't mean…." "Papa, Auntie's upset…" Ty-Leah concerns. "She shouldn't be. I know your aunt doesn't like it when we get thrust into situations like that. I also know your aunt was absolutely right about what she did. What we did, really, because it could save lives. It saved Kenneth's job, and he seemed like a really decent man. Yes, I know the fact that stress was around you kids bothered your aunt, but what I also know is: We got it on the way to being fixed. Not just for us and Kenneth, but for other people." TreMarion reconsiders. Having exited the store, Tynie's approached by Kenneth again, who offers "Is there absolutely anything more I can do for you guys?" "Yeah. When you get off shift and arrive home, have a beer. Kick back and relax, but keep complyin' with Corporate." Tynie reckons. Kenneth nods, then turns to head back inside, not saying another thing.

Making it to their SUV's, Tynie's approached by an elder woman, who inquires "I'm looking for either a TreMarion Wilman or a Tynie Goren?" "You found me ma'am. What do you need?" Tynie asks back. "Kenneth is my brother, the name's Cathi. I got called by my brother a bit ago; he swears you saved his job. I gotta know, since that saved Kenneth's retirement and health insurance packages: what do I owe you?" Cathi queries. "Cathi, if you can, share a beer with your brother tonight. Make sure he's kicked back and still doing as Corporate wants. He'll know what I mean by that last part. That's all I, or my entire family, will accept." Tynie restates. Cathi nods, then heads into the store, Tynie and Bobby's family entering their SUV's.

Driving along, Bobby notices Tynie wiping away tears. "I'm proud of you, baby. You and Dad both, you two made one hell of a team back there." Bobby gloats. "That's not why I'm upset. Kenneth's job, retirement, and health insurance were on the line, but he worried about scuffin' my damn shoe! He was so scared baby, I really didn't mean to have Daddy leap that way!" Tynie cries. "You didn't have Dad do anything, sugar. Dad acted on his own, and had damn good reason to. Kenneth's going to be fine. Believe me." Bobby discourages. Slowly calming down, Tynie nods, the family later reconvening at a grocery store. Traipsing the store as a group, Tynie soon overhears a young man mutter "I hope I soon get a chance to bump into a couple people I was told are heroes: Tynie Goren and TreMarion Wilman." "Ok. Who just asked for me?!" Tynie questions. Approaching her from the left, that same young man explains "I got called by my Aunt Cathi about ten minutes ago, when I was on break. She said you and a TreMarion Wilman saved my uncle, whom isn't of age to fully retire for a couple more months. I'm on shift for the next two hours, but I want to do something for you two. I cannot have beers like you asked my aunt and uncle to, I'm only 20. The name's Micha." "Micha, it's simple. You get a shot to have family time with your aunt and uncle: you take it. You have a soda then, too. I know my Dad, or as you called him TreMarion, he'd tell you the same thing. So would the rest of my family, sweetie." Tynie recognizes.

Shaking her hand, Micha accepts "Tynie, you got it." Freeing Tynie's hand, Micha watches the family go about their shopping. "Daddy, tell me…." Tynie starts, tears again lining her eyes. "You did not lie on any of our names, kiddo. You handled that expertly." TreMarion finishes. "I don't get it, Uncle Bobby. That Micha guy says auntie and Papa are heroes, but Auntie's crying. I thought being a hero made people happy." Cody misunderstands. "Cody, it's alright. Your aunt is happy, but she's also worried. She has been since we left the store we got those fridges from. She hated having that happen around you angels. You know your aunt doesn't like that kind of thing being too close to you kids. She's happy because she got to work with Papa on some very important stuff. Not just for us, but for Kenneth and his family." Bobby describes. "Cutie, I believe that." Ty-Leah goads. "I do too, man." Buddy follows, Cody then nodding.

"Thank you angels, for trusting your uncle on this…" Tynie gratifies. The kids look at Bobby, whom redirects "Everything's fine, relax." Paying for everything, Tynie and Bobby's family exit the grocery store, heading to load their SUV's. When that's done, they drive back towards home. Timing that perfectly, the fridges are replaced moments after the family arrives at their houses. TreMarion has the kids watched at Petri's, as Petri loads his new fridge with food. Bobby has Tynie on the couch again, him loading their new fridge with their groceries, the delivery trucks leaving the family's property without an incident. Having the couple's phone on her, Tynie soon receives a call from TreMarion. "I got called by that Corporate agent, with Kenneth's store. They wanted to give us a financial bonus for what we did back there, Tynie. I denied it on both our names, requesting that go straight to Kenneth himself. Please do not be upset with me, but that man needs the bonus more than we do." TreMarion repeats.

"Daddy, I didn't expect that. You handled it expertly. Now tell me, how are the kids right now?" Tynie poses. Putting his phone on speaker, TreMarion re-enquires "Kids, your aunt wants to know how you're doing." "We're fine auntie. We love you!" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy shriek as one. "Uncle Bobby and I love all of you." Tynie avows. Ending the call on that note, Tynie lays Bobby's phone down, and squeals "Hot damn!" Reclaiming a spot on the couch, Bobby wonders "What? What is it?" Debriefing him on the absolute latest, Tynie smiles shortly. "I say we do what you told Cathi and Kenneth to, dear. I'll be right back." Bobby plans, kissing Tynie's cheek. Leaving the room, he gathers two beers in hand, before retreating in the direction of his wife. Serving her, Tynie toasts "We did it baby. We saved lives." Raising his beer, Bobby counter-toasts "You and Dad were instrumental in saving lives. Petri and I gladly followed you two's lead. The kids, they were proud of us. Believe me." Clinking their beers, Tynie and Bobby don't know that everyone from Micha to TreMarion has done similarly at around the same time.

In his aunt's living room, Micha dedicates "Uncle Kenneth, I feel really bad. I've been trying so hard to save up, to get you a 401(k) started. I've taken all the overtime I can for a couple weeks at least, which means I can't yet get that 401 (k) to include a health package. I don't mean to dampen your day, but I swear: if it weren't for Tynie and TreMarion…. I don't even want to think about what could have happened to you. Aunt Cathi had no clue about my plan, but that's why I've been working so much. Yeah, I have bills to pay, and I have kept them current. You two are all the family I have, so I felt my doing this was the right thing." "Micha…" Cathi weeps, her being utterly stunned.

"Micha, although your plan is very noble, I will not accept your money. I'm sixty days from retirement eligibility, and TreMarion Wilman is officially a snot! I mean no dishonor to that man, but I got called by Corporate an hour ago. Evidently there was some type of Corporate-insisted fiscal bonus from what he and Tynie did, that they refused. I'm supposed to get it, invested in the retirement package from work. I'm effectively on paid leave until the investigation of my store ends. I may be able to retire straight away, if that investigation lasts til my eligibility date." Kenneth reprises. "Kenneth, do they know that?" Cathi wonders. "I don't want to bother them again, Cathi. Not after everything else they've done for me today." Kenneth contrives. Before their conversation goes any further, an agent of the store's Corporate calls Kenneth back again, telling him they've made his retirement effective tomorrow with full benefits. Finding out he'll get the forms delivered to his house in the morning, Kenneth hangs up. Telling his sister and nephew, Kenneth sits back, today looking brighter than many before it.

Then, Micha elects to charge Kenneth's phone, praying "May that family somehow know just what they've blessed us with." "I think they already do, Micha." Cathi hopes, Kenneth deciding "Out of respect for that entire family, we're leaving it at that." Going about their day, that household feels a deep peace they didn't see coming. When it comes to the day Tynie and Bobby's family has had, compared to the way it started for the couple, it's vastly improved. Petri and TreMarion's day hasn't been as hellish, even though they were worried over Tynie when she awoke ill. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy again had the best day out of everyone, even though they had worries and misunderstandings. In Petri's house at the moment, the kids are readied to end the day, TreMarion and Petri planning out the rest of the night at the same time. Unknowing of all that, Tynie's sat back on the couch, Bobby making their next meal. "Babe, I love you. I think when Daddy comes home; we should give him down time. He's had to watch the kids for three days in a row, with next-to-no breaks from what I understand." Tynie announces. "Ah, you leave that to me beautiful." Bobby declines. Sat back awaiting her husband, Tynie realizes their phone is still by her. Not using it, Tynie's finally able to fully relax after everything that has hit today.

Twenty minutes later, Bobby serves his wife the meal, joining her. Taking her pill with the feast, Tynie eventually clears from those dishes. Her doing that gives Bobby the perfect chance to call TreMarion. In that call, Bobby determines "Tynie and I are insisting you get down time when you get home. I mean, after we wake up. Same goes for Petri, because you two have watched the kids for three days straight. Dad, you guys deserve it." "Not disputing that, son. Love you, and we'll be home tomorrow. We won't come home until I find out if you two are awake." TreMarion reinstates. Ending the call with love, TreMarion charges his phone, Bobby holstering his. Re-approaching her spouse, Tynie learns the latest. "Sounds good." Tynie agrees, taking a seat by Bobby. Looking his wife dead-to-rights in the eyes, Bobby wonders "You really ok beautiful?"

"Let me show you…" Tynie dares, going in for a kiss. Enjoying every moment of this affection, Tynie and Bobby take their time separating their lips. Taking him by the hand, Tynie leads Bobby across their home. Returning to their room, Tynie closes the door, Bobby wrapping an arm around her. Giving her a defiant smile, Bobby leads his wife across their bedroom. Adorning his endtable the same way as always, Bobby delays their night momentarily. Laid back waiting for him, Tynie's smiling from ear-to-ear. "Babe, remember how you said you had romantic and intimate plans for our morning?" Bobby recalls, getting a nod. "I say we enjoy them now." Bobby plots, giving Tynie a devilish smile. True to his idea, the couple spends time simply basking in their romances and intimacies.

Spent and cuddling up to one another, Tynie softly vows her love, Bobby delicately swearing his in return. Reaching down to cover them up, Bobby sees total elation across Tynie's face. Laying back, Bobby smiles proudly, with Tynie glancing up at him, and fretting "Baby, aren't you happy?" Kissing her temple, Bobby amends "Ecstatic to be yours." Cuddled up to one another, Tynie and Bobby begin to doze off, today being considered over. Everyone from Ty-Leah to TreMarion is already asleep, today ending much better than those two men expected. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy had the best day out of anyone in the family, which is just what the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family desire for them.

* * *

><p>Tynie and Bobby, from what they know right now, are effectively no longer involved in the Krygan'sATF case. The evidence acquisition didn't go well; Tynie coming up with a plan for the family should the ATF need them again. A few changed voicemails, all of them belonging to phones in Tynie and Bobby's family, gave them all a reprieve. Now, unless they're subpoenaed, nobody related to Tynie or Bobby will have any further involvement with the ATF/Krygan's case.

Tynie created the family's plan for if the ATF needs them again, even though she woke up ill, which was worrisome in and of itself. Petri also backed Bobby up today, discovering the fridge in Bobby's home needed replaced. Petri's fridge got cleared out and replaced as well, which had an unexpected additional situation. TreMarion, whom has been trying to take Petri under his wing, nearly got Petri to be cheap about buying a refrigerator. Tynie stopped that cold, and in the process, got it set in motion for an elderly man to finally retire.

TreMarion had a part in that, acting of his own volition after discovering a decent clerk named Kenneth had a damning choice: keep the shoddy fridges on stock or lose his job. Tag-teaming, Tynie and Bobby changed that, which landed them meeting two more people. Cathi, Kenneth's sister, was met in the fridge store parking lot, and more stunning news was learned. In a grocery store, Tynie and TreMarion were deemed heroes by a young man, whom turned out being Kenneth's nephew.

A simple request made by Tynie got honored after both Kenneth and Micha, his nephew, got off work. Corporate for Kenneth's store got involved when TreMarion got their number, which later afforded Kenneth a chance to retire. Tynie and Bobby's family doesn't know that now, and they may never find out. Micha had a plan for his uncle's retirement, one his aunt didn't know of, until the plot got denied by Kenneth. All that happened around the same time, which was considered noble and shocking by Cathi and Kenneth both.

Today ended as Tynie originally intended for it to begin, in terms of her and Bobby. Tomorrow, those two will be watching Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, giving TreMarion and Petri both some much-deserved down time. One thing's for damn sure, the final playing field Tynie and Bobby's family got leveled two days ago:

Couldn't have come at a better time….


	269. Ch 269

Title: The Pride….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

Ten days after the ATF got the evidence for their Krygan's case from Bobby's house….

Everyone from Petri to Tynie is now at Bobby's, today so far having been yet another calm one. After Tynie and Bobby directed TreMarion and Petri to alter their voicemails, Bobby doing that for his phone around the same time, not one of the adults has been called by any agent of the ATF. Having elected to at last begin the kids' homeschooling, Tynie and Bobby discover that the children are rather intelligent. Taking pride in that fact, TreMarion and Petri are now working on a meal for everyone, the kids still being taught by their aunt and uncle. Hearing a knock at the door, Tynie instructs "Kids, stay close to your uncle. I'll take care of this." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all urgently sit beside Bobby, Tynie answering the door. On the other side is an ATF agent and process server, the latter man asking "Tynie Goren?" "Yeah, what do you want?!" Tynie seethes. "You've just been served." The process server snipes, before both men leave the scene.

Closing and locking the front door, Tynie takes that envelope to the kitchen bar. Opening it, Tynie discovers a judicial order, and she starts reading right away. "Holy fuck on a stick!" Tynie exclaims, after realizing just what kind of judicial order is in her hands. "What is it, kiddo?!" TreMarion frets. "Daddy, this is an injunction. Not one adult in this family is to be bothered by, appear for, or otherwise assist the ATF. By that I mean, ever again. A federal judge ordered this, citing the internal overhauls in the ATF this family basically caused. In terms of the evidence we provided, this injunction also makes it inadmissible. Now, all that shit's to be destroyed, today. It was served in my name, and this is straight from the injunction, because many of those ATF overhauls could be traced back directly to my name. I've been judicially ordered to inform you all, and as of three seconds ago: I complied." Tynie reissues. "Yeah, and I'm securing that. You help Petri with lunch." TreMarion orders, Tynie racing to obey.

"Uncle Bobby, what's an injuction?" Ty-Leah mispronounces. "Injunction, beautiful. It's basically a judge's way of saying no to something, or many things, happening. In this case, it's also a way of saying that what we adults recently had problems with is now over." Bobby rephrases. "It also means that this family can go about our lives, and have another vacation. Together, not like the last one." Petri adds, from the kitchen.

"Sainty and your Uncle Bobby are absolutely right, kids. Your aunt never meant for you to overhear anything about that latest ordeal, but she had to obey that judge. I saw the actual form, and there was a strict deadline to your aunt obeying that judge attached." TreMarion protects. Tynie nods, and then goes back in the direction of the kids, soon sitting at Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's feet. "Auntie, there's plenty of room on this couch." Ty-Leah discourages, seeing Tynie do that. "Ok Babygirl, hang on." Tynie wavers, taking a spot opposite Buddy on the couch. "We do not alter our voicemails again today. Although my wife got served with that form, I do not want that happening until at least tomorrow." Bobby denounces. TreMarion and Petri nod, and then they spread the meal across the kitchen table. Minutes later, Bobby looks over the couch, he and Tynie walking the kids to the kitchen. Settling in around the meal, everyone silences, simply enjoying lunch.

Once that's through, Tynie and Bobby clear from lunch, TreMarion and Petri overtaking the task of homeschooling Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy. Meeting with everyone else in the house, Tynie and Bobby join in educating the children. After another hour, a restroom break is given Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. Tynie and Bobby covered that, TreMarion deciding "We've done enough with that for one day. I'll electronically turn that in to the state board of education." Not contesting TreMarion, Petri heads off to retrieve Tynie's laptop, the task of "turning in the homeschooling progress online" only taking about ten minutes. In doing that, TreMarion learns he's to turn in that progress five days a week. If for any reason he's unable to via the internet, a number is to be called, TreMarion programming that number into his phone. Shutting down Tynie's laptop, the family elder witnesses Petri put it away. Laying his phone down temporarily, TreMarion sees Petri sit beside him. Explaining the "progress turn-in" procedure for homeschooling, the family elder realizes "Which is a lot easier than I expected." "May I get that back-up number and share it with Bobby? Just in case we need it, like if for some unforeseen reason Tynie's laptop malfunctions?" Petri inquires. Sliding his phone over, TreMarion informs "It's saved under Kids' school." Tynie and Bobby, with the children in tow, arrive in the kitchen at that moment. Petri sends the "kids' school number" to the couple, repeating what TreMarion just got through telling him. Both Bobby and Petri save that number, Tynie dubbing "Well shit, that's easy!"

"You know what really sucks though? I spent good money on books to teach the kids, when I could just do that from a state-approved online curriculum." TreMarion complains. "Daddy, that's an easy fix. We go out, get a laptop especially dedicated to the kids' schoolin'. Then, should it malfunction for any reason, we fall back on the books you bought. I'll have Bobby secure them before we leave. I figure since the state has a back-up number to turn in homeschoolin' progress, why shouldn't we have a fall-back plan ourselves? Shit, I'll set that laptop up myself! If my gettin' that set up takes longer than I suspect, we can hide behind a claim of unexpected technical issues. When it comes to updatin' the homeschoolin' progress online, I mean." Tynie premeditates. "Bobby, no. You are not securing those schoolbooks alone. I forbid it, I'll help you." Petri forbids. "By the sounds of it Tynie, you have a deal." TreMarion guesses, giving his daughter a proud smile. Enacting part of Tynie's plan, Petri and Bobby do not see TreMarion and Tynie preparing the kids to leave.

Reconvening at the exit by the garage, Tynie slides Bobby's SUV keys to TreMarion. "Daddy, I'm not having you drive your SUV. It didn't sound right when Bobby and I used it yesterday. I'd rather you borrow Bobby's. Relax Daddy, it's alright with Bobby." Tynie forewarns. "Dad, I'll just sign it over to you later. I'll explain why when I do." Bobby intervenes. "You said all you need to, son. We'll encounter that while Tynie's setting up the school-dedicated laptop. Petri, I need you to have movie time with the kids, at that point." TreMarion reconstructs. "Deal." Petri seals, everyone then exiting Bobby's house, with Tynie locking up. Petri has the children near him, spotting something disconcerting about TreMarion's SUV. "Ty-Leah, Buddy, Cody, the way we leave today's going to be a bit different. Follow me." Petri requires, the kids complying. Getting all three children situated in Bobby's SUV, Petri cautions "I'll tell ya later TreMarion." Sharing a brief nod, TreMarion drives, Petri taking shotgun seat.

"Aw fuck! The master rod in Daddy's SUV just blew!" Tynie curses, pointing to that vehicle. "We've got it covered, honey." Bobby taunts, leading her to his sportscar. Driving along, only the kids' chatter can be heard, every adult going entirely silent. Getting to a computer store a bit later, everyone in the family then groups up, with TreMarion and Bobby also securing the vehicles. Walking in, Tynie leads them all straight to the laptops. Taking her time, Tynie catches an elderly couple nearly buying a shoddy laptop, her proclaiming "No, trust me. Their warrantees are a real bitch to get honored. I'd rather witness you two spend a bit more money and get one like I am. You see, I don't just go on the word of some tech-clerk because they won't tell you one thing. They do anything they believe they can legally get away with to buffer their own commissions. I've had that done against me before." The elderly pair watches Tynie in action from that moment, listening to her pine over laptop specs for several minutes.

Finding one she believed was "perfect," Tynie grabs two, handing the second to the elderly couple. "Tell me you aren't going to buy this store's repair warrantee or insurance." Tynie hopes. "Let me guess, commission buffering at its finest, at our expense?" The elderly man presumes. "Sir, you understate with the greatest of them. Take a look at the tech-repair bay of this store right quick. You see all those suits? Those are lawyers, I'll bet my ass. People are willing to litigate over this. Hence, why I claimed that you understate with the best of them." Tynie clarifies, pointing in that direction. "Oh damn." The elderly man gasps. "Miss, how much do we owe you for this?" The elderly woman inquires. "Nothin'. I mean it; I won't take your money. Ma'am, if you tried to pay me, I'd just plant it on your husband anyhow." Tynie declines. "She's done that before, too!" TreMarion verifies.

Opening her arms towards Tynie, the elderly woman gets hugged, and then Tynie hugs the elderly man. Keeping those brief, the group dispels, Tynie and Bobby's family heading one way with the elders departing in another. What Tynie didn't know was, the elderly couple wasn't shoppers, they were the store's owners. Stopping the family at the exit bay, those elders smile as the man announces "Young lady, I have never before overheard my wife get told that someone would willingly plant her money on me. I didn't get your name, but I am grateful for the information you did provide. You see, this store is mine and my wife's. I'm Corbin, my wife's Kacy, by the way."

"Oh wow, I swear I didn't know that." Tynie reacts, taking time to introduce everyone in her group. "Corbin, if I may be so bold. I have more advice for ya. Get on a phone to your lawyers. If you can, get this store the hell out of any contract you have with those who provide tech-support for patron's purchases. If any of your employees revolt in any way from you doing that: fire them and contest the hell out of their unemployment cases. You'd be preserving this store, so you're legally in the clear. I used to be a lawyer; I should know that kind of thing." Tynie advises. Kacy points to a man in a suit standing beside her, challenging "Tynie, you were saying?" "Jeez!" Tynie squeaks.

"I assure you, I'm on it the minute after you all depart." Kacy's lawyer avows. "Y'all, I think we're free to go now." Tynie assumes, Corbin smiling and nodding. The laptop soon stashed in Bobby's sportscar, Tynie drives her and Bobby home, her grousing "I swear to God, I never meant to get us tossed into that shit." "You got us tossed into nothing, sugar. You assisted store owners in an internal investigation, there's a big difference. Babe, although we don't all-too willingly help law enforcement these days, you doing that, was still wonderful. There aren't many people in the world that would, unfortunately." Bobby disproves. Tailing them, TreMarion and Petri answer the kids' questions, Cody misinterpreting "Planting money, does that make the money grow or somethin?" Explaining what "planting money" is really, Petri relays "Your aunt didn't mean for us to get involved in that, but when she saw two elders nearly buy that really shitty laptop, she reacted. We didn't know that whole buyin' the shitty laptop was a cover until right before we left."

"We didn't, and I really feel for Corbin and Kacy now. Those two being left feelin' they didn't have a choice but to basically go undercover in their own damn store like that! Hell yes, I'm proud of Tynie for helping them!" TreMarion confirms. "Papa, we all are. Auntie made Corbin and Kacy's day, I could tell!" Ty-Leah intercedes. "She's not alone in that, Papa." Buddy indemnifies. "Papa, they've got a point." Cody extends, the conversation ended on that note. Returning to Tynie's, the kids are taken to the restroom by Petri and TreMarion, whom double back to secure the home. As that's done, Tynie takes the new laptop to the kitchen table, Bobby following her. Overtaking the living room, Petri has the kids comfortable before getting movies started. "This could take quite a while." Tynie complains, turning on the new laptop. "Wait. Sainty, isn't what Auntie did grounds to celebrate?" Ty-Leah poses. "Not yet beautiful. Your aunt just told me that until I and Papa get one more thing resolved, no celebrations happen." Bobby alibies. "Son, I'm overriding that right now. We get that issue partially resolved today. I just need your consent to use that SUV until at least tomorrow." TreMarion rescinds. "I see where Daddy's goin' with that." Tynie teases.

Bobby nods, countering "Dad, go kick back. I'll get that as resolved as I can right now." Complying, TreMarion doesn't see Bobby kiss Tynie's cheek and head back for the garage. Being gone just under forty-five minutes, Bobby returns to Tynie's side, and takes a seat. "Babe, I've been thinking while this thing has gone through the internal initializing process. You're likely going to be rather upset with me. I'd prefer it if you altered the car insurance for your SUV, making Daddy an authorized driver. I know that sounds pathetic, but after all the times Daddy's had vehicle issues, and the fact he DOES have to transport the kids when we go out: I believe it's best. Draw up a written consent to go with that car insurance alteration and Daddy should be covered." Tynie reveals. "I'm good with that if you are, son." TreMarion implicates, having heard Tynie's remarks. Bobby nods, kisses Tynie's cheek, and goes for their phone, all in one move. Approaching Tynie's left side, TreMarion crouches to her ear and mutters "Thank you!" "No sweat, Daddy. Go ahead and get yourself one of Bobby's beers." Tynie covers. Nodding, TreMarion doesn't just comply; rather he gets drinks for everyone.

"Daddy, put mine back. I cannot have it safely within fifteen feet of this laptop!" Tynie rejects. Obeying again, the family elder nearly makes trips to serve everyone's drinks. "I can't do much until the laptop's through with its internal initializing process, Daddy." Tynie notifies, assisting in serving drinks. Ten more minutes pass, then Bobby's off the phone, heading for his fax machine. "Auntie, why do we have drinks and not you? I don't get it." Buddy concerns. "Safety, little man. What I'm doing, I can't have drinks around. Nor do I want anyone else to, because that's bad for the laptops and dangerous to us." Tynie explains. "Auntie's bein' our bear again." Ty-Leah notices. "For a very good reason though, kids. If she wouldn't have made that rule, I was about to." Petri revises. "They are the technological ones in this family." TreMarion notions, that word making both Tynie and Petri blush. "I don't know everything about technology. I'll be damned if anyone in this family leaps to entrusting our technology to some commission-paid tech-clerk! Y'all already heard why, too." Tynie testifies.

"Tynie, you and I both, on that one." Petri alters. "Unfortunately kids, that kind of greed, is everywhere. I stand by the decision Petri and your aunt just made. I'm relatively certain your Papa does, too." Bobby recalls. "Kids, your uncle can change that relatively certain remark to entirely certain. He didn't know that until just now." TreMarion determines. "That works!" Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody agree as one. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie diverts "I've got a new laptop to check on." "Tynie, I know you intended to set that up all on your own. I've been thinking, and I'd rather work on that with you. I mean, if you're ok with that." Petri re-determines. "Only if we take turns in doing that, brother." Tynie conditions. "In that case, you sit back. It's my turn." Petri urges. Taking a seat, Tynie doesn't witness Petri working on the new laptop.

Twenty minutes passes before Petri calls out "Hey Tynie!" Hustling to the kitchen, Tynie discovers that Petri's got the laptop near-internet ready. "You've done your part, brother. The rest is on me." Tynie apprises, causing Petri to leave the room. Changing out a few of the programs, Tynie repeatedly justifies "Petri didn't know I don't trust these program publishers." Getting that situated, Tynie aligns the laptop for internet use, testing the web browser. "Shit, we need a USB mouse for this thing!" Tynie grumbles. Coming up on her from behind, Petri asks "A USB mouse, you mean like the one in my hand right now?" Looking over her left shoulder, Tynie sees a very nice, still-packaged USB mouse being held up. "Perfect! Petri thank you!" Tynie cheers, taking that from him.

Setting it all up, Tynie shows Petri where the kids' homeschooling "progress update" site is saved. Nodding, Petri watches Tynie shut down the web browser, and put the laptop through its internal hardware updates. "Leave it go, man." Tynie directs, heading to get herself a drink. Obeying her, Petri retreats to the living room, where Bobby and TreMarion have the kids napping around them. Clearing from everyone's drinks, Petri sees Tynie standing watch over the new laptop. "Hey man, I said the rest was on me. You've done your part." Tynie rationalizes. "Yeah, and I'm saying we can check on that later. There's no point in you standing around when we can't do anything with the laptop until those internal updates are over." Petri protests.

Following him into the living room, Tynie catches a similar scene to the one Petri did moments ago. "Petri, that cannot be good for Daddy or Bobby's necks. A little help dude?" Tynie desires. Petri nods, the two then moving Bobby and TreMarion to the reclining sections of the couch. "It's alright angels; Sainty and I are makin' y'all more comfortable." Tynie soothes, when Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy whimper protests. Throwing back those reclining sections, Tynie and Petri maneuver the kids to stretch out on the couch. "Kiddo, never again. I love you." TreMarion groans. "Baby, next time, just wake us." Bobby mumbles. Turning to face Petri, Tynie whispers "I have a plan. Need your backup. We gotta be as quiet as possible." Yet again, Petri nods, the two then tackling clean-up around that area of the house. Once they're done, Tynie and Petri check on the new laptop, finding out it's user-ready. "I say we shut it down now, and set it for Daddy's use when he's up." Tynie undertones. "Good call." Petri sighs, shutting down that laptop. "You two have been working really hard around here, I can tell. You need to kick back now." Ty-Leah announces, causing Tynie to turn her head like a shot. "Relax beautiful, she and I woke at the same time." Bobby lulls. "Sainty, I think we just got our next directive." Tynie presumes. TreMarion has Buddy and Cody with him, he and Bobby taking the kids to the restroom. Crouching down, Bobby praises "Nicely done back there, Ty-Leah." "I did learn from the best ya know." Ty-Leah jests, making Bobby smile.

Tynie and Petri overhear that, and laugh, as they take over the now-upright reclining sections of the couch. "Son, did you wake up and do all this cleaning?" TreMarion inquires. "No Papa, that was all Auntie and Sainty. I caught them in the kitchen, talking." Ty-Leah reports. "What did you catch them say, sweetheart?" TreMarion queries. "You get a laptop, Papa. It's ready for users, and auntie was gonna wait until you were up to set that in motion. She beat Sainty to doing that, by how long? I don't know." Ty-Leah re-enacts, shrugging at the end. "Uncle Bobby, we gotta do somethin' for those two. I mean, they went really far for us. They moved you and Papa, said something about bad necks and the couch." Buddy misrepresents. "Yeah, I heard that too." Cody verifies, all three kids having gone to the restroom already. "You kids leave that to me and your uncle." TreMarion reprimands. Obtaining immediate acceptance of that order, the kids are soon lead back to the couch.

Having done that, Bobby and TreMarion take to the kitchen again, TreMarion finding a note on top of the new laptop that reads "Daddy, I have to do this a certain way. Set this thing up so you can use it for the kids' school I mean. Only if you override me in person will I not arrange that. Love you, Tynie." Picking the note up, TreMarion contemplates "What the hell does set a laptop up a certain way for my use mean?" "I have to go through privacy and security protocols, on that laptop, that are a total bitch. If you tell me not to set it up just for you, I still have to go through part of them, so the privacy of the kids' school progress on our end is preserved." Tynie clarifies. "She's right TreMarion, those protocols are a bitch. She's also right about preserving our progress reports for the kids' school being kept private." Petri affirms. "You two do nothing of the sort today. I can get Dad to very easily verify a claim of technological meltdown on our end for tomorrow's progress report on the kids' homeschooling. I'll just find a secure location for the laptop until that point." Bobby refutes, putting the new laptop away by Tynie's at the same time.

"Son, I'm not just verifying that for tomorrow. I'm verifying it for the next two days. After all the shit we've had come down the pike, that's my final decision." TreMarion overhauls. "We won't go against your final answer TreMarion. Tynie or I one will just need a final answer of another kind, about how you want the user security protocols, that are a bitch to set up, arranged." Petri proffers. "Do… what now?" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy wonder at the same time.

Overhearing that inquiry, Bobby explains what Petri meant by that offer, TreMarion contending "But, we don't touch that until we celebrate everything we've already gotten accomplished." "It's about time this house had a proper party in it! Petri's retired, we got lots of serious stuff, Auntie's old repurtation's gone, and that's just the short list!" Ty-Leah resounds. "Reputation, Babygirl. You were close." Tynie amends. "Oh wow. Now Beauty's got one of Auntie's lists." Cody kids. "I bet nobody can find it, though!" Buddy jokes. "I just got roasted, it was so cute!" Tynie giggles. "Before you ask kids, your aunt's not offended." Bobby loudly pre-empts. "Son, I don't know about you, but I took that entire conversation as our latest special request." TreMarion extolls. Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby does the same with the kids, TreMarion following his lead. "Man, they won't do that to you. Hope you understand." Tynie defends, as Petri gets briefly hugged twice.

Exiting the living room, TreMarion and Bobby work on a meal fit for celebration. Petri and Tynie, they're on the couch with the kids, having a bit of a conversation. "Auntie, tell me. Where did you learn so much about technology?" Ty-Leah worries. "I taught myself, Babygirl. I mixed that with helping people not get fuckin' scammed by tech-clerks tryin' to beef their commissions up. I'm just amazed it's worked out so well for this family. I did all that before meeting your uncle, so in some parts of dealing with technology, I'm a bit rusty." Tynie confesses. "That's where I come in, Ty-Leah. I took online classes while running my restaurant. I'm three classes away from getting certified as a computer tech." Petri imparts. "Papa, would you object to auntie and Sainty going to school on your laptop to get certifiable computer techs?" Cody hollers. "Sweets no, I won't do that to you kids. Daddy's laptop is expressly for your education, not mine." Tynie objects. "We can work it differently than you intended, Tynie. After learning what I just did, I insist that we do. Cody, you are one hell of a little gentleman already." TreMarion disapproves.

"We don't re-work nothin', until we all celebrate us getting through all that other stuff!" Ty-Leah grumps. "Dad, Ty-Leah beat me to saying that." Bobby precludes. "Sissy, that was rude." Buddy nags. "No it wasn't, Buddy. You see, your uncle wants you kids to speak your minds and be honest. Your sister couldn't help that she actually beat your uncle to saying something. She didn't know she did that until ten seconds ago." Tynie declines. "Oh ok. Auntie, one request. Please don't use your certifiable computer tech, when you get it, for anyone but us. Same with you Sainty, because that keeps it equal." Buddy disallows. "That was the plan Buddy, calm down." Tynie soothes. "Enough serious talk, we're due to celebrate." Cody frumps. "Cody, you and Buddy both sound like your aunt. Just as much as Ty-Leah does." Bobby accredits. "It's alright kids, TreMarion, Bobby, and I don't mind that one little bit. So there's no reason to worry." Petri relates.

Delivering the celebration meal to everyone in the living room, Bobby comes closer to the kids. "I've not asked for this in a while, but is there anything special you kids want to say before we celebrate?" Bobby queries. Ty-Leah looks to Buddy, then to Cody, then shrugs. "Hey little mama, you don't have to take lead on that. I don't want you to. What your uncle means is, is there anything all three of you want to say?" Tynie clarifies. "Uncle Bobby, you were right. Back when you said this family will get through anything, as one." Cody begins. "Auntie, you were honest. When you said your, Papa's, Sainty's, and Uncle Bobby's love knew no bounds for us kids." Buddy attaches. "Papa, Auntie, Sainty, and Uncle, we kids cannot thank you enough. You know what for." Ty-Leah finalizes. "You kids don't have to thank us." Tynie retracts. "I don't get that, but ok. Uncle Bobby, so you don't hurt later, get off your knees." The kids reclaim simultaneously.

Tynie giggles, Bobby obeying, as Sainty interprets what Tynie just said. Enjoying their celebratory meal, Tynie and Petri are denied clean-up by Bobby and TreMarion when it ends. "Tynie, I don't know if this is too abrupt. I was wondering when you and I could arrange a meeting to discuss the next family vacation." Petri improvises. "No dude, we don't enact it that way. Here's what I prefer. We kick back for a couple hours at least, and when the kids are in bed: we adults have a meetin' in Daddy's room to converse about that." Tynie disciplines. Petri shrugs, everyone then taking seats on the couch, as Buddy goes for the remotes. "We can't kick back for those couple hours without movies ya know!" Buddy mentions. Surfing through the channels, Buddy ends up shutting the TV off, decrying "What is up with the TV shows being not right for kids?!"

"Ah, you leave that to me." TreMarion chides, arising and setting up DVD's for the kids. Retaking his seat, everyone relaxes, the children getting enthralled in those movies. As the last one ends, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are all prepped to end the day. After tucking the kids in, the adults turn around, heading for TreMarion's room. Tynie ducks out, to make sure the entertainment center's turned off, affording Petri, Bobby, and TreMarion a chance to plan the next family vacation. Entering TreMarion's room, and closing the door, Tynie re-considers "We've also gotta work on Ty-Leah not tryin' to take any damn leads. Y'all saw her attempt that earlier, right?" "Yes. I say we handle that just as you did. Telling all the kids, not just Ty-Leah, not to take leads as gently as we can. I don't want the kids taught how to do that until they're at least 13." TreMarion contributes. "Hey, that's fair." Tynie quips, Bobby and Petri nodding to agree with her. "Now Dad, the change in my car insurance for the SUV cannot fully go through until tomorrow. I'm sorry, but I did all I could with that right now. My insurer will need to speak with you, so I gave them your number." Bobby recollects. "You did fine, son. Relax." TreMarion contends. Before anything else is said, TreMarion's phone goes off.

Answering it, the family elder confirms the arrangement for his being an authorized driver on Bobby's SUV insurance. "He did it after a request his wife gave. She's standing right by me and will gladly confirm that." TreMarion intends, handing over the phone. Tynie attests to everything, Petri overhearing her motives, and becoming stunned. "Ya know what? Upgrade my husband's insurance from comprehensive coverage to full. I'll pay the fuckin' difference." Tynie requisitions. Learning the insurer would have had no choice but to do that, given the alteration with authorized drivers on the policy, Tynie swears "Well shit, I didn't know!"

Finding out Bobby will get a better deal on the insurance now, Tynie questions "And y'all are chargin' my man, my father, and my brother... Why? Isn't it in the system for all policies on our vehicles and residences to be paid in full from a slew of legal settlements against you bastards that will cover said policies between now and the end of fuckin' time?" Discovering she's right, the insurer sends back all payments made on policies covering every vehicle and house in Tynie and Bobby's family at once. Hanging up on that word, Tynie contradicts "I had to do what y'all overheard. We were getting scammed until I said something!" Giving TreMarion back his phone, Tynie smirks, Petri appreciating "Although your old reputation is gone Tynie, I'm damn glad you did that. We all are." Right then, Petri's, Bobby's and TreMarion's phones all go off, the men confirming the returned payments. Holstering their phones, Petri desists "Wait, did Tynie just call me…. her brother?!" "She does call you brother all the time." Bobby justifies.

"She did have my consent to tell the kids she considers you a brother. You've really earned that stripe, son. Besides, it bodes well with all the other truth we have to tell the children when they're older. We're keepin' that to what's on paper in those ordeals, too. What's on paper is considered evidence in court, so it's the perfect standard for tellin' the kids the truth on all that shit in my book. Understood?" TreMarion scolds. "Entirely." Tynie, Bobby, and Petri assert as one. Hugging and exchanging love, soon the only person in TreMarion's room is: TreMarion himself. Petri quietly heads for home, leaving Tynie and Bobby to check on the kids.

After that, the couple heads off towards the master bedroom, today being mostly done. Petri'd made sure the house was locked up before heading for his home, Petri's end-of-day regimen beginning the minute he locks up his residence. As for TreMarion, he charges his phone, grabs a shower, and retreats to bed. The children are already sound asleep, rendering Tynie and Bobby the only ones awake in the entire family before too long. Since Tynie took a dose of her diabetic medication with the celebration meal, not much is left to be done before her and Bobby's day can be deemed over with. Wrapping an arm around one another's waists, the couple doesn't say anything until they enter the master bedroom. Closing that door, Tynie vents about how many parts of today transpired. Listening to her, Bobby stands there, later debunking his wife's concerns. Escorting Tynie to their beds' edge, Bobby adorns his endtable as always. Instead of merely heading off to get cleaned up, the couple changes to spend time in the Jacuzzi. Setting that up, Tynie and Bobby soon find themselves both basking in the jet-raging waters and enjoying one another.

Slowly ending all that, Tynie deactivates the Jacuzzi, she and Bobby redressing. Leaving that room arm-in-arm, Tynie and Bobby rehash all the happier points of the day. "Baby, why didn't you tell me you wanted to get certified as a computer tech?" Bobby probes. "All the shit with when I got my bar card, sexy. I really didn't want to revisit that hell in any way. Buddy knew, I don't know how, but he did. That's why when Buddy worried about me and Petri workin' for folks outside the family once we're both certified as techs, that's why I told Buddy his worry was actually the plan." Tynie relents. "Honey, is that why you've looked so upset since that topic even got brought up?" Bobby concerns. "Guilty." Tynie implies, her husband securing the master bedroom door behind them again. Kissing one more time, they separate to get changed again, meeting up at the bed's edge not even ten minutes later. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie vows "I love you."

Holding her in his arms suddenly, Bobby looks down and swears his love in return. "Listen beautiful. I appreciate the fact that you didn't want this family to have any more hells revisited. Hearing that is the only reason you didn't come to me and ask for help in getting your computer tech certification, is disconcerting. I know, you still feel bad about everything this family's been through, emphasizing me, Dad, and the kids. I know this sounds controlling, but I want you to get that certification. Sweetheart, you deserve it, really. You have me to protect you, and by God I will, no matter what it takes! So honestly, there's no point in you worrying about revisited hells, when you get that certification." Bobby institutes.

"Long as it doesn't impede on the children's education, you got it gorgeous." Tynie specifies. Kissing the top of her forehead, Bobby agrees "Fair enough." Releasing Tynie from his embrace, Bobby's then taken by the hand, both soon after laying out in bed together. With her free hand, Tynie brings the covers over herself and Bobby. Pulling her hand from Bobby's, Tynie realigns herself so his chest is her pillow. Gazing down, Bobby sees elation across his wife's face, smiling as he lays back against the actual pillows. Slumbering as they laid, today is through for everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family.

* * *

><p>Today started off decently, and only had a few moments of seriousness involved. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are really smart, and have a tendency to sound like Tynie. A midday judicial injunction liberated the family from involvement with an ATF case, only to set in motion changes to how the kids are homeschooled. Tynie unknowingly assisted Corbin and Kacy with an internal investigation, and all the family intended to do was get a second laptop. TreMarion's SUV had to be junked, AGAIN, so Tynie and Bobby changed a policy covering his SUV in place of replacing that vehicle for the family elder. Appreciating that, TreMarion witnessed Tynie again sparing the family from being scammed. Although the family elder, Petri, and Bobby dislike it when Tynie's the front lines for the family, this was one time there really wasn't a choice in the matter.<p>

Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy aren't the only ones going to school online, at least, they won't be after tomorrow. Petri and Tynie will be going to online school for a computer tech's certificate, by Bobby and TreMarion's insistence. There are some things the kids don't know, and won't learn right now, by the insistence of the family elder. Yes, TreMarion has to update the state board of education five days a week about how the homeschooling for Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody is progressing. However, there's an updated plan for that, part of which Tynie actually came up with. Beyond that, there's another vacation in the works, and this one will involve the entire family. In different ways, the family came together today, Petri earning a rare stripe with TreMarion. Tynie calls Petri either "Sainty" or "brother" more often than not, TreMarion deciding that Petri definitely deserves Tynie's considering Petri a brother. All in all, even with serious shit in the mix, today had many chances to highlight one thing. Through all their coming together, everyone from Tynie to TreMarion also got to bask in one thing:

The Pride…..


	270. Ch 270

Title: Much Needed Changes….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Three and a half months after homeschooling for Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy began….

Everyone has convened at Bobby's five days a week to attend to homeschooling the kids. Petri and Tynie have also gone to school online to get their computer tech certificate. While doing that, Tynie learned the results of their state testing for computer technician have to be mailed, and could take up to two weeks to arrive. As the kids relax with Bobby and TreMarion, Petri checks online for the mailing status of those test results. "It says here, those results should be delivered today, Tynie." Petri informs. "Ok. Shut down both laptops brother. They've been used as much as I feel is needed for today." Tynie returns. Giving her a nod, Petri complies, him also planning "Should those come today, I ask that you allow me to handle them." "Long as your handling them entails Bobby securing the results, and whatever comes with them in our safe dude, you got it." Tynie specifies. Petri accepts "That sounds fair to me." Heading to the couch, where everyone else is right now, Petri's diverted by a knock at the door. Taking in what was just delivered after signing for it all; Petri gets greeted by Tynie, whom locks up the house. "You have my consent to open that second envelope brother." Tynie consents, seeing her name on that item before going back to her seat.

Waiting for Tynie to sit down, Petri wonders "Hey TreMarion, shut the entertainment center off for me, will ya?" TreMarion does, Petri then implying "Ladies are always first, I have consent to do this." Laying his envelope aside, Petri opens Tynie's and reads the results. Not saying anything, those get switched out for his envelope. Opening it and reading the results, Petri learns the same thing he did when Tynie's envelope had been torn open. "Guys, we have grounds to celebrate. It's official, Tynie and I are certified computer technicians! We just got the licenses!" Petri proclaims. "Ohh my God!" Tynie squeals. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all clap at that, TreMarion and Bobby proudly smiling. Facing his wife, Bobby dares "Let me show you how proud I am of you.." Kissing passionately in front of everyone, Tynie and Bobby are distracted, Petri and TreMarion watching over the kids. Dispelling their kiss slowly, Tynie soon after pats Bobby's chest, requesting "Secure our licenses babe?" Smiling at her, Bobby arises, handling that for Tynie and Petri. "Brother, I refuse to allow Daddy and Bobby to craft this celebration meal. They did the last one, so this one's on you and me." Tynie discounts. "That's fine by me." TreMarion approves, watching Tynie and Petri head off for the kitchen.

Bobby returns, seeing his wife and Petri in the kitchen, TreMarion interceding "Those two refused allowing us to make the celebration spread this time, son. You and I are to get the kids back to watching movies until that's brought in here!" Retreating to the couch, Bobby and TreMarion wind up caring for the kids, for just under an hour. Having the celebration meal delivered, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are all confused. "These are personal homemade pizzas, already cut. Now, don't you guys touch them just yet. They need to cool off some. Cody, you and Petri got three-cheese pizzas. Everyone else got supremes, but that wasn't my insistence. It was Sainty's. There's just one hitch to this whole deal, and that is, until the supreme toppings are off Ty-Leah's lips, she cannot kiss your cheek." Tynie educates. Cody kisses Ty-Leah's cheeks right then and there, appraising "It's alright beauty, auntie told me. We're gonna have fun today, I can tell." Ty-Leah chuckles "Alright cutie." "TreMarion, you were right, those two really do act like Tynie and Bobby." Petri notes. "Told ya." TreMarion chortles, that exchange causing Tynie and Bobby to blush.

Seated around each other on the couch, the family waits for those pizzas to cool. As that time arrives, Tynie and Petri serve the kids first. Watching over Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy as they eat, the adults notice something adorable. Ty-Leah sees a daub of sauce on both Cody's and Buddy's cheeks, her reaching with a different napkin each time to wipe it off, doing Buddy's cheek first, then Cody's. Squinting her eyes, Ty-Leah hopes doing that didn't trigger Cody's allergies. "Calm down Babygirl, I saw you keep those napkins separate. Cody's good." Tynie consoles. Petri comes up, getting a closer look at Cody's cheek, he rephrases "Your aunt's right, Ty-Leah, Cody's fine." Exhaling loudly, Ty-Leah sits back and smiles. "Beauty, I do love you. I don't want you worried that way, though. If Sainty, Auntie, or any of the adults thought there was an issue, they'd handle it." Cody disapproves.

"Cutie, how do you love me?" Ty-Leah worries. "Beauty, may Papa not get pissed at me for saying this, I love you as in: I hope someday we really can be like Auntie and Uncle. I have since we first met. I know the family's been through so many changes, but that didn't change how I feel. I don't know if Papa's gonna be offended, but I am being honest." Cody testifies. "I'm going to settle that here and now, son. I am not offended in the least. Yes, this family's been through numerous changes, but that doesn't mean I take issue with how you feel for Ty-Leah. Yes, you call me Papa, and you call Tynie and Bobby aunt and uncle. However, you are not related in ways where you feeling as you do for Ty-Leah is any sort of a problem. I must say, hearing you speak as you just did Cody, it amazed me. You having the heart, and the audacity, to be that honest: it's stunning. I'm very proud of you son. Now when I call you son, it's a respect thing, that's all." TreMarion ripostes. "Translation?!" Buddy chimes. Tynie takes on the task of translating what TreMarion just said, Buddy later understanding everything. Once that's cleared up, the adults eat, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy relaxing.

When they're done, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, before she and TreMarion tackle clean-up. "Thanks for backin' me back there." TreMarion gratifies. "No sweat, Daddy. Although I think that conversation may trigger us keepin' certain explanations to what's on paper." Tynie counters. "Ah, on that you follow my lead." TreMarion chides, obtaining a nod. Re-approaching the family, Tynie and TreMarion stay silent. "I don't know if this will upset anyone, but Cody and Papa's words, they got me thinking. If I find love, great, if I don't, that's ok too. I don't want Cody and sissy to think how they feel for each other will be a big thing with me. I love everyone here, but I learned a lot just now. I know you adults want me to have love, like auntie and uncle do. I know Cody and Sissy want the same thing for me. I also know that it's not equal for them to worry about hurting me when they show how they feel. I'm going to be alright, either way, Sainty showed me that. Even if he didn't realize it, he did." Buddy decrees. Tynie bites her lower lip, which has set to quivering, and closes her eyes, totally shocked. "Ok, what triggered those statements Cody and Buddy? Be honest." Petri dares.

"He means, what made you two say that." Bobby interprets. "We want to be honest, and we were hoping to make you guys proud. You know, add to the reasons to celebrate?" Cody improvises. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe that." TreMarion compels. "I believe them, too." Tynie murmurs, after having released her lower lip. "Cutie, you and Buddy saying that took stoned!" Ty-Leah celebrates. "It sure did, Babygirl." Petri applauds. "Took stoned?" Buddy queries. "She meant stones, Buddy. When someone says another person has stones like that, it means they were brave when they were honest." Bobby clarifies. "And I do not object to you kids learning that terminology, before Tynie or any other adult in here worries." TreMarion sanctions. "OK! I don't know about y'all, but I think today's celebration got more reasons!" Buddy imposes. Tynie breaks out laughing, Bobby assuring "You weren't wrong, Buddy." Clapping together, the kids witness TreMarion and Tynie at last take their seats. Kicking back as a group, everybody from Tynie to Petri has a big smile on their face. Spending a little more time together, Tynie offers "Petri and Daddy, you can go ahead and use me and Bobby's Jacuzzi if ya want. Bobby and I have eyes on the kids." Looking between each other, Petri and TreMarion nod, and then leave to act on Tynie's offer.

Only being gone about an hour, Petri comes back into the living room first, then TreMarion. "Bobby, I need consent for something. I need consent for your Jacuzzi to be replaced." Petri requisitions. "You don't have that consent. I'm tired of pumping money into replacement Jacuzzis. Order for this one to be removed, and that's it. Later on, we'll have both the sauna and Jacuzzi rooms taken out of this house." Bobby renders. "I'm overruling that part right now son, in the name of our safety. I'll get that set in motion tomorrow." TreMarion defies. "You know what, Daddy? Go ahead and get that established. If anyone gives you problems, surrender your phone to Bobby." Tynie overhauls. Nodding, both Petri and TreMarion take their phones out of the living room. "So much for us celebrating today." Ty-Leah pines.

"Babygirl, don't be upset. Your Papa and Sainty just did something very important. It wasn't expected, we know that. However, those two just protected everyone in this house. Yeah Daddy wanted part of that held off on, but I said no. The reason I said no was, when your Papa mentioned our safety, I decided getting this resolved was urgent. I told you before that Sainty would look out for you kids' safety. I just didn't realize he'd extend it to cover everyone. As for Papa's part in this, it was a mix between protecting us, and keeping a deal with Bobby." Tynie re-determines. "Besides that beauty, I've got to learn when to put money into stuff and when not to. This was just a chance for me to do that, same with Buddy." Cody recognizes. "Sissy, I hope this doesn't upset you. They're right." Buddy frets. TreMarion returns to the room, surrendering his phone to Bobby, before assisting Tynie in watching the kids.

As for Petri's part in this, he comes up on Tynie, handing over his phone. Switching out places with Tynie, Petri witnesses she and Bobby take those phones to the kitchen. Twenty minutes, and in Tynie's case seventy-seven uses of the word "Fucker" later, both phones are hung up. Returning those phones to their rightful owners, Tynie and Bobby exchange a scowl. "Daddy, the way it looks right now: in about a week, I'll need consent to move some of the stuff in your room. After that timeframe, this house should have two new storage rooms. One's reserved for cleaning items, which leaves the other one as yours. I'm sorry Daddy, but that's the best Bobby and I can pull off." Tynie regards. "Tynie, I'd prefer it if me and Bobby covered that. I mean no disrespect, but that's in the name of your safety, and TreMarion's." Petri re-considers. "You guys do not do all that in one day. I don't mind getting my own storage space in this house, but I do mind you guys risking injury to that extent. Tynie and I will monitor the kids; both times you two handle that. We do nothing with this arrangement until those storage areas are reconstructed." TreMarion restricts. Conceding to TreMarion's wishes, Tynie and Bobby take seats on the couch.

Not even five minutes later, Petri arises, heading to the door, only to open it in front of everyone. "You are not to encounter my family, for any reason! You are here to remove a Jacuzzi and that is all! By the powers vested in me from the homeowner, if you so much as THINK about deviating from the purpose for you even being on this property: I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED! Which means you have a choice: Comply with your work order or go to jail! Pick one; I don't have all fuckin night! Understood?!" Petri threatens. Seeing six men's heads nod, Petri gruffly escorts them to the Jacuzzi. Without a word, Bobby hustles to back Petri up in person, leaving Tynie and TreMarion with the kids.

Converging in the Jacuzzi room, Bobby does something surprising, by having the Jacuzzi tub removed at the same time as the Jacuzzi. Leading the crewboss, and half the crew to the Jacuzzi tub, Bobby doesn't say another word. "I can see why you want that done. This thing wasn't even installed right. I got a brother, literally, who puts those in for a livin'. After we get this out of here, I'll get you his number. Relax; his company's covered by your insurance. The name's Cleveland." Cleveland proffers, also checking out the Jacuzzi tub. "Alright. You do know why my wife's brother handled your crew the way he did, right?" Bobby inquires. "It was my understanding that us getting barked at that way was part of that man's vested powers. That's what I told my men, and they were alright with it. We all know how some crews like to fuck with people." Cleveland supposes.

This time, it's Bobby who is surprised, when Cleveland thoroughly examines the plumbing in that bathroom. Drawing up a notice, Cleveland repudiates "You got damn lucky, sir. Even with that Jacuzzi tub not being installed right, your plumbing was not damaged. Here's written proof of that." "Call me Bobby, and my wife's brother is Petri. That sir stuff drives us nuts." Bobby alters, accepting the notice. Pocketing that for now, Bobby soon witnesses Cleveland keep his word, receiving the number to Cleveland's' brother. Shaking Cleveland's hand, Bobby watches as the Jacuzzi tub gets taken off the property. Petri has the Jacuzzi removed in kind, him and Bobby eventually meeting up at the back door. Securing that part of the house, Petri and Bobby retreat in the direction of the living room.

"What, pray tells, just happened?" Ty-Leah asks. "Oh that. Sainty and your uncle tag-teamed on some stuff sweetie. The reason for them doing that was just like I said earlier, to protect us. Now, all you kids, Papa and I are supposed to do is kick back. The rest is left in Sainty and your Uncle's hands." Tynie conjures. "Tag-teamed?!" Buddy poses. "Your aunt means they worked together, son." TreMarion clarifies. "Ohhh, ok." Buddy slurs. Before Bobby and Petri can take seats amongst the others, Petri's phone goes off. Handing it to Bobby, Petri stands back, invoking an urgent silence. "Bobby, it's Cleveland. We met at the Jacuzzi tub and Jacuzzi removal for your house. I've got my brother standing next to me at the moment. I bumped into my brother while trying to rid of the Jacuzzi and Jacuzzi tub we extracted from your residence. If you desire to set up your Jacuzzi tub system's replacement, we can do that right now." Cleveland requisitions. "Put him on the line." Bobby accepts. Arranging for the Jacuzzi tub system to be replaced tomorrow afternoon, Bobby admonishes "Pat, you need my direct number. Get a pen and paper." Halting the conversation for three minutes, Pat obliges, receiving Bobby's phone number. "The best I can do is: be on your property tomorrow at 2. This system replacement, even with my full crew working, will take three hours." Pat forewarns. "That's fine. Will I need to have the water shut off to my entire house, or just that room?" Bobby questions. "Yeah, Cleveland already shut off the section of your water system that needs it. He does that when he investigates plumbing and I've been referred to a job at the same location. I'm surprised he didn't tell you that." Pat allocates. "It's understandable; I did alter a work order on last minute notice. I appreciate being told anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Bobby appreciates, both then hanging up.

Surrendering Petri's phone to him, Bobby decrees "Tomorrow is a day off from the kids having school. I've had to arrange for major repairs around here, which can't even begin until tomorrow. Some should be done by tomorrow night, but the others will take at least a week." "Better yet Daddy, I'm insisting the next ten days be off from the kids having school. All you'd have to do, or authorize to have done, is a repeat of the claim Bobby made about major residential repairs." Tynie realigns. "Give me ten minutes." TreMarion dares, going for his phone. After making one phone call, Tynie's insistence with the kids' homeschooling is finalized. Holstering his phone, TreMarion adjourns "As far as I care, the business end of today is done." Ty-Leah concurs "I'm with Papa on this one!" "Yeah, us too!" Cody and Buddy acclaim together.

"In that case Bobby, why don't you and I work on dinner?" Petri elicits. "No. That's not your turf; it's mine and Daddy's." Tynie declines. Changing places with TreMarion and Tynie, Bobby and Petri don't see the kitchen get overtaken. Half an hour later, Tynie and TreMarion have dinner aligned to the kitchen table. Before joining them in the kitchen, Petri and Bobby take the kids to the restroom. Finally converging at the kitchen table, everyone settles in for dinner. "Papa, when can we have a full day of celebration in this family?" Ty-Leah mopes.

"After what your uncle and Sainty hired-out for is finished. I didn't claim the major residential repairs for just ten days to the state board of education. I claimed they'd take at least three full weeks, honey. I did that to ensure there was enough time for those to be done, in case things take longer than expected. You kids will still be educated here at home, but there wasn't an option to claim needed time off from that, which was less than 21 average school days." TreMarion reveals. "We have gone at that for three and a half months straight. I can totally see why Daddy worked it the way he did." Tynie defends. "I'm good with that." Bobby applauds. "He means we are." Petri amends. On that note, everyone eats, all conversations stopped. After dinner, Bobby and Petri handle clean-up, Tynie also having taken a diabetic pill.

Reconvening at the kitchen table, the kids are taken through their end of day regimen. When that's over, the adults hug briefly, Petri heading on for home. Tynie secures the house behind Petri, she and Bobby then traversing their home. TreMarion grabs a shower, charges his phone, and goes to bed. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all asleep by now, TreMarion soon joining them in slumber. Traversing their home, Bobby and Tynie only rehash the better parts of the day. Closing the master bedroom door, Tynie discloses her frustrations at how today changed, seemingly on a dime. Waiting for her to finish, Bobby negates "I'm just glad it's on the way to final resolution now. Honey, I don't mean to further piss you off, but getting that situated now definitely beats having something happen later." Tynie restates "Like I told the kids, all that is in you and Petri's hands. Except for the part where Daddy and I watch the kids as all that shit gets taken care of."

Holding her closely, Bobby insures "That's fine, sweetheart." Calming down while remaining in his embrace, Tynie's then lead across the master bedroom. As Bobby adorns his endtable like always, Tynie incites "Babe, I love you. I think it would be better if you and I showered first thing in the morning. After all that latest shit, I don't want Daddy woke up thinkin' there's a fuckin' prowler in our house or something." "Sounds like a plan, sugar." Bobby replies. Lying out in bed together, Tynie covers them up. Nestling herself to Bobby, Tynie whispers her love. Tilting his head a bit, Bobby leans in for today's last kiss. Drawing that to an end, Bobby swears his love in return. Resting her head over his heartbeat, Tynie glances up, noticing Bobby resting against the pillows. Falling asleep in that position, today's finally over for everybody in Tynie and Bobby's family.

* * *

><p>What started out as a day meant for celebration, ended as one with major repairs being hired out for. Tynie and Petri are now certified computer techs, and the kids are exhibiting both intellect and maturity. After having acted on an offer Tynie gave, TreMarion and Petri discovered that Bobby's Jacuzzi needed replaced. Electing not to do that again, Bobby and Tynie determined that the Jacuzzi and sauna rooms will be converted into storage areas. In terms of the couple's Jacuzzi tub, it's getting replaced, on the advice of the man whom removed the one that was currently installed.<p>

Tomorrow afternoon, there will be two crews on Bobby's property. One to change out the sauna and Jacuzzi rooms, the other to replace the Jacuzzi tub. In the mix of everything that happened today, Tynie got a reminder. There's still a lot the kids don't know yet, and how they learn about it is a case of TreMarion taking the lead. Again, Cody made a serious vow to Ty-Leah, which set in motion for Tynie to obtain that reminder.

Yeah, the family came together yet again. In their own ways, throughout today, everyone from Buddy to TreMarion had an opportunity to step up. They still had some fun, but in Ty-Leah's mind it wasn't enough. While those two crews work on Bobby's house, there will be more chances to relax for some in the family. Another plan is in place, one that could easily take three weeks to finish. That won't negatively affect the kids' homeschooling, Tynie advised TreMarion to make sure of that. Once that was done, the injection of seriousness into today ended, by the family elder's insistence. Even though Bobby originally got the Jacuzzi as a gift for Tynie, as she sleeps now, one thing is realized. With all the ways the family's been altered as of late, she and Bobby's house is now bound to undergo:

Much Needed Changes….


	271. Ch 271

Title: Pretty Damn Good Day….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Twenty-one days after Petri and Tynie got certified as computer technicians…..

All the repairs and alterations to Bobby's house are finally done, TreMarion's room now having more space in it. On the family elder's insistence, everyone in the family took today as a chance to sleep in. Waking in the middle of the morning, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones out of bed. Petri and TreMarion have the children all catching up on schoolwork, the couple at last making their way towards the others. "Daddy, no. Don't make today a marathon day for the kids being educated. I know they have some serious catching up to do, but I say we pace that out more. Besides, I really do not think the state board of education expects them to be up-and-current on schoolwork from a state-approved homeschool curriculum so soon after all those major repairs." Tynie debates, noticing her father's intentions.

"Dad, she's right." Bobby agrees. "Kids, after this assignment, you're done for the day." Petri instills. Getting the children through that bit of schoolwork, Petri goes to shut that laptop down. Before he can, there's a virus alert going off, Petri resolving it at once. TreMarion nearly goes for his wallet, Petri refusing "I will not take your money TreMarion." Sitting back, the family elder watches Petri shut down the laptop. Tynie's then handed hers, only to put it through standard maintenance for the hardware. Soon as that's done, Petri takes both laptops, and secures them. Tynie and Bobby take seats by the children, catching relaxed smiles on Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's faces. "I'm so proud of you kids. You're very advanced, in school, for kids your age." TreMarion beams. "How are we advanced, Papa?" Ty-Leah wonders. "You beautiful children are advanced, because you can handle schoolwork that most kids your age cannot. Most kids your age would be dealing with schoolwork for a second grader, maybe. You three are learning at a rate that equals a public-schooled late third grader, if not fourth. Already. I learned that when I phoned in your progress to the state board of education. That's what took me so long in getting back in this room, actually." Petri details.

Hearing that, Tynie's jaw hits the damn floor, Bobby praising "In other words, today we celebrate." "Kids, what your uncle means is, we celebrate all day. Anything else that crops up does not get dealt with until tomorrow." TreMarion admonishes. "Sounds fun! Wait, why is auntie's face like that? That's gotta hurt." Ty-Leah concerns. Composing herself, Tynie counters "I'm alright beautiful. I'm proud, and when I got the news from Petri, I was shocked. That's all." Ty-Leah nods, Cody and Buddy following her. Bobby, Petri and TreMarion share a look, Petri contriving "For this part of the celebration day, I'll need TreMarion and Tynie to go watch movies with the kids. In the living room." Tynie gathers up the kids, with TreMarion arising near her, Bobby leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek, all at the same time. After her cheek is kissed, Tynie and TreMarion escort the kids to the restroom. Heading back for the couch, that group is all smiles, Petri and Bobby catching those expressions from the kitchen. Crafting the spread for the family's celebration, those two are rather busy for a while. Taking over the couch, Tynie and TreMarion sit on either side of the kids. Cody gets up, grabs the remotes, handing them to Ty-Leah. Reclaiming his seat, Cody wraps his left arm around Ty-Leah's shoulders. Surfing the channels slowly, Ty-Leah gripes "Sheez! There's nothing good for kids on!"

"That's ok beauty, hand the remotes over." Tynie directs. Complying, Ty-Leah witnesses the entertainment center changed over so DVD's can be watched. Laying the remotes down, Tynie smiles at the people around her, Buddy wondering "How'd you do that?!" "Buddy, she'll teach you that another time." TreMarion scolds, still smiling. Sat back and relaxed, everyone in the living room settles in to watch movies. Surprising them, Bobby and Petri make a few trips, parts of the spread served to the family. Retrieving their shares, Bobby and Petri join everyone else in eating and relaxing. When that's concluded, Tynie and TreMarion tackle clean-up. Reconvening in the living room, those two retake their seats. After the third movie, the kids are taken for a restroom trip by Bobby and Petri, Tynie's cheek getting kissed in the process. Yet again grouping up, Tynie hears something that shouldn't echo from the entertainment center.

"Y'all get back! Petri I need back-up! We gotta move… now!" Tynie barks, everyone else complying immediately. Having to communally dismantle the entertainment center, Petri inquires "Set this for replacement Bobby, or just removal?" "You two sit by the kids, I'll set that for removal. This is the last one for this room. Tynie and I have already replaced it several times, so there's no reason to do that again." Bobby reproaches. "Trust him on this, brother." Tynie goads, walking back towards the children. "Son, after you set that for removal, I have an idea. I'll explain what it is after all that's out of this house." TreMarion implicates. Bobby nods, going for his phone, Tynie and Petri keeping the children close to them. "Petri, I'm half-tempted to have you back me up on a little something. After, of course, Daddy and Bobby have their little meeting." Tynie references. "If it is what I think it is, you have my back-up already, Tynie. Your timeline for that is perfect." Petri assumes.

"Why does stuff always have to break our celebrations?!" Ty-Leah cries, Cody holding her. "Sissy, our celebration's not broken. It's just got a bit of a break, that's all. Like auntie tells us, the adults got this covered. Now, as for us celebratin', I have a funny feeling Papa's all over that. We'll find out soon enough." Buddy calms. "Ty-Leah, listen to your brother." TreMarion requires, smiling proudly. "Beauty, it's really ok." Cody compels. Off the phone, Bobby holsters that device, imploring "Petri, if you and my wife have any sort of arrangement, now would be the time to act on it." Coming up on him, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, and then re-terms "Sainty, you heard the man." Nodding at her, Petri and Tynie soon head off to examine the other entertainment centers in the house.

The only one needing any alteration is the one in the second floor guest room, that not taking long to finish. Heading down those stairs, Tynie regrets "I feel like shit for barking at y'all that way. I didn't mean to spook the kids, but that shit sounded urgent. I hope y'all can forgive me, especially the kids." "Auntie, Uncle Bobby already told us. You barked like that because you were trying to use a code. That code is for our safety, especially since you and Sainty are the only two in the family licensed for tech-fixes. Yeah I was upset, but Uncle Bobby fixed that. Papa says we kids are to trust Uncle Bobby's word on this, not that we wouldn't anyhow." Ty-Leah broadcasts. Relieved at that word, Tynie procures "Well, in order for Papa and Uncle Bobby to back me and Sainty up again on this tech-fix, you kids need to come with me and Sainty. To Papa's room, and I hope Papa understands what I mean by this." "I know exactly what your aunt is intending, kids. Do as she says." TreMarion recommends. Arising from the couch, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all converge on Petri and Tynie. Bobby comes up on his wife, leaning his lips to Tynie's right ear; he whispers "Nicely executed." Kissing her cheek, Bobby leans back, Tynie giving him a knowing smile.

"One piece of bad news though, we will have to replace half the stash of kids' DVD's sometime. With how far Tynie and I had to take dismantling that entertainment center, I am giving half the stash of those DVD's a no-confidence vote. Bobby, tell me you know what I mean by that." Petri notifies. "We're replacing them all, not just half. I say that because why replace half now, and make a separate trip to replace the other half later? Petri, thank you for telling us. We do not encounter that today, but we will resolve it." TreMarion adjudicates. "I know where Daddy's takin' that dude." Tynie cautions, leading the kids to TreMarion's room. Before the people slated to remove that now-dismantled entertainment center arrive, Bobby and TreMarion examine the DVD stash. "Let's just say my decision was the right one." TreMarion shortens, waving a hand around the stack of DVD's.

"I'll pay extra if I have to, but all this shit gets removed today." Bobby provides. TreMarion nods, and before long, leads a group of men towards the area needing work done. After having done that much, TreMarion takes charge, seeing to it Bobby's not charged extra for the added items needing removed. "Boss, fire me if you please, but there's no way in hell I'm about to leave an elderly man stuck having to re-arrange any part of this room. I'll assist him, the minute I get consent from the homeowner." One of the crewman instigates. "Boss, Ric means we will." A few more of the crewmen cite as one. "OK for that, I will pay extra. You men just put your jobs on the line, and if I don't: I'm in deep shit with the wife." Bobby ascertains. "Trust me gentleman, he would be in that deep shit." TreMarion affirms. A slew of nods given TreMarion, once all that from the entertainment center is removed, the living room gets totally re-arranged. Receiving a detailed invoice, Bobby plans "I'll get this paid as soon as I can. We'll be in touch."

Seeing that crew out prior to securing the front door, Bobby and TreMarion make a way back towards TreMarion's room. Interrupting a card game, those two men stand back, Buddy looking over Tynie's shoulder. "Uhh auntie, all your worries about Uncle Bobby and Papa can be kicked out now." Buddy decrees. Petri glances up, and then shrieks "That was fast!" Recapping what occurred in that group's absence from the living room, TreMarion concludes "I did have to verify one thing, a claim Bobby made about paying extra. He said, and I mean no offense Tynie, that in light of how far those men went, if he didn't he'd be in really deep shit with you." "I'm not offended Daddy, neither of you lied." Tynie defers. "After this hand kids, I and Tynie are going to switch out with your Papa and uncle." Petri decides. Losing that hand on purpose, Petri and Tynie get off the bed. Taking the kids to the restroom, Bobby and TreMarion shrug. Tynie and Petri check out what was done to the living room, Tynie elating "It's beautiful!" Escorting the kids to that same area, Bobby and TreMarion smile. "Whoa…." Ty-Leah growls. "Nicely done!" Cody and Buddy brag together. "It is nice, you guys are right." Petri approves. Taking seats in the newly-rearranged living room, everyone is smiling.

"Bobby, please do not misinterpret my intentions with this. One of these days, I'll need Tynie at my house, to assist in a full technological examination there." Petri requests. "Ah, there's a simple solution sweetie. Daddy, tomorrow after the kids are done with school, you and Bobby take them to…. Shall I say…. Replenish a stash. While you go out to do that, Petri and I will do that tech-exam of his place." Tynie premeditates. "Sounds fine to me." Bobby and TreMarion applaud, at the same time. "Son, I mean not to sound controlling. I do not believe that it's fair for those good men to wait too long to receive payment." TreMarion constitutes. Bobby nods, and then goes for his phone right away. Setting in motion for that crew to be paid only takes fifteen minutes, Bobby hanging up. Not even a full twenty minutes later, the payment is returned though, Bobby getting called by the bank.

"Sir, they wouldn't accept your payment. They found out your last name, and made a decision that honestly surprises me. Never in all my years of working in finance has this happened, and I ask you allow me to explain. Right after the transfer went through, they sent it back. Said something about Tynie Goren, your wife, assisting their parents: Corbin and Kacy, in ways that were not seen coming, and are still considered rare. As an act of appreciation, and I'm reading this straight from the system, they insisted this payment get returned: As immediately as possible." The banker relinquishes. "Alright then." Bobby surrenders, hanging up.

Repeating what he'd just been told, Bobby also notions "I really didn't expect that." Shaking her head, Tynie quips "Those pesky little shits!" "I don't get that. Auntie and uncle really helped a couple people, but when they get helped, they don't expect it." Cody misunderstands. "Allow me, you two." Petri chides, explaining Tynie and Bobby's reactions to the kids. "Ohh, ok." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all later slur simultaneously. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd love to get today back into a celebration." TreMarion prefers. "YAY PAPA!" Ty-Leah wails, clapping her hands. Cody and Buddy join in that applause, Tynie supposing "And that was Daddy's consensus." Bobby and Petri nod, Tynie plotting "Now kids, you'll get to spend some time with Sainty and Papa. Your uncle and I have to make another celebration spread." The children giggle, and stop clapping, Tynie and Bobby enacting her latest idea. Serving everyone forty-five minutes later, the couple sits back. Quietly enjoying the meal, Tynie and Bobby notice the kids' faces are glowing. TreMarion and Petri catch the same thing, nobody speaking while no phones go off. At the end of this meal, TreMarion and Petri tackle clean-up, Tynie also taking a diabetic pill.

Stashing those out of the children's sightline, Tynie witnesses Ty-Leah and Cody exchange peck-kisses to one another's cheeks. Retaking their seats, Petri and TreMarion smile, with Bobby and Tynie also grinning broadly. "Cutie, I have something to say. You told me, that you love me like uncle loves auntie. I love you like auntie loves uncle. I have since we first met. I know Papa has rules for us with that, and I also know that how we feel for one another isn't a problem. I haven't shown you how I feel much, because Buddy's my brother. I know he said it's ok, but I really don't want to hurt him. Auntie says that it's bad to shove how you and I feel into people's faces, Cutie. Please understand that I'm not trying to offend you. I also don't want to offend Buddy, Papa, Sainty, Auntie or Uncle." Ty-Leah proclaims. "Sweets, Ty-Leah's trying to use moderation. Remember you had a chat with Papa on that?" Tynie extends. "That's not all Ty-Leah's trying to do, Cody. She's also trying to be respectable with how she shows you her feelings." Petri contrives.

"I'm entirely alright with this, Cody and Ty-Leah." TreMarion allows. "Dad means we all are, right Buddy?" Bobby implores. "You bet, Uncle Bobby!" Buddy apprises. Cody looks Ty-Leah dead in the eyes, Ty-Leah continuing "I didn't say something sooner because I didn't know if doing that was the same as shoving how we feel in Buddy's face." "That was honorable of you, Ty-Leah." Tynie accredits. "Don't cry, beauty." Cody hopes, seeing tears in Ty-Leah's eyes. "I just didn't want to cause any hurt." Ty-Leah mumbles. "You didn't. Auntie even said you were honorable. Sissy please, calm down. Everything's good." Buddy discredits. "Babygirl, please trust us on this." Tynie pleads. "I will." Ty-Leah sighs. Calming down some more, Ty-Leah realizes "Hey wait. Did auntie just beg… again?" "Your aunt was worried, sweetheart. She knows we don't like it when she begs, but this time, her concern over you caused it." Bobby protects. "He's right Babygirl." Tynie confesses.

Leaving the living room as a group, the adults again prepare the children for today's end. Looking in at Ty-Leah and Cody, Tynie presumes "I have a very strong feeling those two angels are marriage-bound. Someday." "You're not alone in that one." TreMarion contends. "And I'm entirely alright with this." Buddy grumbles, reusing a phrase TreMarion did earlier. Kissing Buddy's cheek, Tynie honors "You kick ass for that, little man." "Thanks auntie." Buddy sleepily teases. Bobby, Petri and TreMarion follow Tynie's every move, and then the adults exit the children's area.

Converging in TreMarion's room afterwards, Tynie, Petri, and Bobby, all brace to have another meeting. Closing the door behind them all, Tynie administers "Now Petri, there's no way that our little tech-exam of your place is going to impede on the children's education. I'll back you on it, but we get the kids through a day of schooling first. Daddy, when I say a day of schooling, I don't mean another attempted marathon. I mean a couple hours, and that's it. That's why I concocted the little plot to have you and Bobby take the kids to replenish their DVD stash while Petri and I go about that tech exam of his place." "Tynie, I adore you for what you're intending. However, your little plan just got revoked in full. That is too close to you being the family's day-planner for my blood. Yes, we will still do all the things you mentioned; just not in the way you arranged them. You'll see what I mean tomorrow." TreMarion digresses. "Yes Daddy." Tynie folds. On that note, hugs and love are exchanged, with Petri seeing himself out.

Crossing their house, Tynie and Bobby discuss only the highlights of the day. Once that's through, Bobby gets his wife into their room. Shutting that door, Tynie and Bobby at last rehash the less-than-stellar parts of today. Sitting on the beds' edge, Tynie closes her eyes in frustration. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby soothes "It's alright sugar." Leaning against him, Tynie takes some time to calm down. When she does, Tynie theorizes "Uhh babe, I don't know if I'm way the hell off base here, but I just realized something. Sweets and Babygirl, they're like a mini you and me. Relationship wise, for people their age, I mean. I didn't mean to piss Daddy off when I said this, but I seriously believe those two are marriage-bound."

"You didn't. Dad told me he very highly suspects the same thing. He told me that when we cleared from dinner." Bobby recants. "Ohh my God. Babe, this means… when those two get older… they could very well have their own dream of love. Just like… I hope we still do. It worries me, because you and I have been through so fuckin' much. I get scared, now more than ever, that someday… you'll want nothing to do with me." Tynie unveils. "How could you even think that?! Tynie, you are my world! I know we've been through quite a bit, but that doesn't make the fact you are my world any less true! If anything, it makes that fact more true! You could have left me, many times, before now. You didn't, even after I repeatedly failed you. I feel like I failed you again tonight, because your plan got tossed out by Dad, when that should have been done by me." Bobby debates.

"I took that as Daddy backing you up. As for why I think someday you'll want nothing to do with me, that's a mix of my insecurities flaring, and fear nagging the shit out of my heart and mind. Yes, you say you failed me, but I feel the same way. I feel I failed you, because I swore you paradise. For life Bobby, not all that shit we survived. I vowed you a bombshell wife, and I became a diabetic that's had cancer come back one time already. I oathed to you I'd be a strong woman, and so many times I've crumbled. I live and breathe being yours, which is why I stuck around. Even though you say I could have left you, time and again." Tynie counters.

Holding her as tightly as he can, Bobby hears Tynie weep "Oh God Bobby, we just had a fight." "It's alright honey, I'm right here. We didn't fight, just a misunderstanding. That's all." Bobby debunks, feeling her tremble in his arms. Tilting his head, Bobby whispers sweet nothings in Tynie's ear. Those calm her down, Tynie honoring "You're so good to me." "Hey, I believe we're good to each other." Bobby retracts, bringing out a smile from his wife. Having stayed in that embrace for a time, Tynie's released long enough for Bobby to adorn his endtable the same way as always. Awaiting him, Tynie's smile remains, as those two at last head off, to get cleaned up. Doting over Bobby, Tynie avows "I love you Bobby. I don't say this enough, but you are my world." Swearing his love back, Bobby contradicts "I don't want you trying to come up with things to worry about. I'd prefer it if we relaxed together." Smiling, Tynie and Bobby temper the pace of their getting cleaned up. Shutting down the new, and hopefully last, Jacuzzi tub, they exit that room.

Looking him over, Tynie flirts "You are so fine…" "You are absolutely ravishing. Naturally." Bobby seduces. Hearing that, Tynie blushes, and then gets lead in the direction of their bed. Splaying out, Tynie thinks the night will solely close in romances mixed with intimacies. She doesn't realize there's more to her husband's plan until he deftly rolls her to her stomach. Massaging Tynie takes a bit, yet when that's done, Bobby gets rubbed down. True to Tynie's unspoken suspicion about their night, after those massages, the couple winds it down enjoying their romantic and intimate sides. Sharing in one more kiss, Bobby covers them up once they're both spent. Cuddling up, Tynie and Bobby again whisper their sworn love to each other. Slumbering as they laid, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones in the family to consider today over.

* * *

><p>Today started out with the kids in a marathon session of schooling, only to end up with the adults getting educated. In the midst of the family's day, celebrations were had, even with some interruptions. Bobby decided against replacing an entertainment center, after the one in the living room malfunctioned once more, which triggered a request from Petri. Tomorrow afternoon, Tynie's going to assist Petri in checking over the technology in his house. Bobby and TreMarion have a shopping trip with the kids to take at that time, as the children's DVD's need replaced. Another thing that got triggered after Bobby elected to not replace the living room's entertainment center was stunning.<p>

The crew Bobby called out to remove those items, actually returned his payment moments after the transfer went through. Those men, it was discovered, are the children of Corbin and Kacy, whose internal investigation of that store was greatly assisted by Tynie. After all that, the adults heard Ty-Leah give Cody a similar vow to the one she most recently received. Buddy, in a show of maturity and greatness, congratulated those two again when that occurred.

In the process of clearing from dinner, TreMarion told Bobby that he now suspects Cody and Ty-Leah will someday marry. Tynie and Bobby disclosed they have those same suspicions, but not around the family. While everyone else slumbered, Tynie and Bobby also had a misunderstanding. Soon as that got cleared up, their night turned from fear-inspiring for Tynie, into wonderful for both of them. It went totally unsaid, but there's one thing that's very true. Compared to the rough days of the family's past, today was still:

Pretty Damn Good…


	272. Ch 272

Title: Modified Closure…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Eight months after Petri's house is technologically examined, and Bobby's has the latest set of changes made….

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all still quite advanced in their education for children their age. Keeping with protocols for homeschooling, that progress is reported five days a week to the state board of education. Now, the family's together, sitting around the living room, today having been decent so far. Grouped up like that, Ty-Leah, whom is sitting next to Tynie, inquires "Can someone explain this to me. How come, when we go out as a family, I see other kids with their parents? Why can't I have that?" Tynie swallows hard, Bobby looking at TreMarion, neither saying anything at first. "Beautiful, I'm sorry that makes you jealous. All I can tell you about that right now, since you're so young, is: Your parents were evil people. I swear it here and now, that you kids are extremely blessed. Yes, you've learned hard lessons that nobody wanted you near at this age, but whom you have around you right now are the ones who love you most. I don't know how to take away that jealousy, and I'm sorry." TreMarion loathes.

Overhearing that, Bobby looks at TreMarion, and then adds "Ty-Leah, your Papa speaks the truth. I know you're very intelligent, but I also know that your Papa's answer is the best one you're going to get. You will not know the details, because I'm overriding your Papa's intentions right now. You don't need to know those details, beautiful." "TreMarion, I'm damn compelled to agree with Bobby's re-determination." Petri compels. "Daddy, not trying to corner you, but Petri and Bobby are right. What's the point in rehashing bullshit when we can just as easily be honest without having to?" Tynie counsels. "You know something, Tynie? You didn't corner me at all. You three, just came up with a damn fine way for us to encounter questions like Ty-Leah's. There may come a time when the kids knowing details, is important, but that time is not now." TreMarion accepts.

"In English, please?!" Buddy dares. "I've got that one. Buddy, what you kids just overheard was intentional. Yes, your sister had a question. Yes, your Papa tried answering it. Your Papa didn't know your uncle had a specific system for that. Shit, Petri and I didn't either, until three minutes ago. What you just witnessed was me and Petri trying to get your Papa alright with your uncle's system for those questions. Now, the reason we had to do that was, your Papa has final say about what you kids are exposed to. What that means is: although I, your Uncle, and Sainty can implement systems for how you kids learn stuff, we have to get it OK'd by your Papa. Your Papa, he's got rank on the rest of us adults when it comes to you kids. The reason for that, is, your Papa's you kids' front lines of safety. Your Uncle, Sainty, and I… we're his backup." Tynie explains.

"She is good!" Petri emphatically gloats, pointing right at Tynie. "Ok, and what do we kids do to thank you for all these systems and back-ups?!" Cody inquires. "I noticed you children have yet to hug and kiss us adults. Do so safely." TreMarion names. One-by-one, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all obey, then retake their seats. "Now that this is settled, I have a totally unrelated question. How do you, Bobby or TreMarion, plan to implement this family's long-deserved vacation?" Petri asks. "One thing's for damn sure, no hotels! No condos, no rentin' no place to vacation! Not after all the greedy bullshit this family's fallen victim to in the past! Kids, that's as far an explanation as I can give." Tynie vents. "I'm with her on that, Dad." Bobby warns. "Petri, get on your phone. Call the state board of education, and report that this family's taking a fourteen day vacation. Then, you and I have drinks to make." TreMarion orders. Petri nods, and then complies, he and the family elder later overtaking the kitchen.

"Uncle Bobby, answer me this. Just HOW greedy are people out there?!" Cody challenges, pointing out the front door. "Careful with the details on that answer, son!" TreMarion cautions. After hearing TreMarion's reaction to Cody's question, Bobby translates what Tynie meant by her latest statement. "Jeez!" Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all shriek as one. "Daddy, did that answer pass or fail your standards?!" Tynie poses. "Passed, with flying colors." TreMarion replies. "Kids, your aunt asked your Papa that question; because of the fact your Papa has that final say. I've also just learned the only situations which will warrant you kids getting details to questions you ask later are for medical or financial circumstances. Right now, neither of those applies to you kids, because your Papa's final say is in place for quite a while." Petri presumes. After having heard that, TreMarion looks Petri dead-on in the eyes, and praises "Excellent call."

"Why is it set like that anyhow, auntie?" Buddy worries. "Simple. Your Papa and Sainty just got out of a meetin'. What happened in that meetin' was a determination, which your uncle and I are totally alright with. You see, your uncle and I, Sainty and Papa all want you kids to have the best. We don't, however, want you kids thinkin' for a second that all the greedy bullshit this family's survived is in any way you kids' fault. We want that greedy bullshit to stay in the past. Unless, of course, learning about it would help you kids avoid that kind of trouble in the future. That's why Sainty went there with the financial circumstances end of he and Papa's determination. Now, the reason Sainty made medical circumstances a part of that determination was: he felt it was right. Your Papa being OK with all that, that shows Sainty this determination really is in you kids' best interest. If it weren't, I already know, either your Papa or Uncle Bobby would have overridden Sainty by now. Translation: relax little man, everything's good." Tynie formalizes. Buddy smiles, then leans against Tynie's right side, Cody and Ty-Leah leaning on Bobby's left. "Dad, that answer, and your standards?!" Bobby inquires. "Again, passed with flying colors." TreMarion restates.

Coming into the living room, TreMarion and Petri serve those drinks, and then claim their seats. "So, when does this family start our vacation?" Ty-Leah inquires. "Tomorrow, beautiful." Petri answers, hearing the children cheer that news. Enjoying their drinks, Tynie and Bobby later clean up, leaving the kids with TreMarion and Petri. Reconvening in the living room, Tynie and Bobby see Cody and Ty-Leah snuggled up together. "Awwwhhh…" Tynie purrs, pointing at that scene. "Auntie, just why, pray tells, are you not lettin' uncle hold you?!" Buddy prods. Bobby comes up behind his wife, wrapping her waist in his arms as he defends "She didn't want us doing that to hurt you, Buddy. You've been awesome lately, but the chance us holding, or being affectionate with each other, hurts you still scares your auntie. Rather deeply." "It's true little man." Tynie whispers.

Petri's seated by Buddy now, the child taking Petri's arm and draping himself under it. "That may be true, but Sainty here's been teachin' me that it's ok to be a back-elder. You know? Not have a love. Anyway, I'm just showing you two I get the concept." Buddy reprises. "Bachelor, son. You mean bachelor." TreMarion corrects. "Ohh jeez, I hurt Papa by sayin what Sainty's taught me." Buddy regrets. "No, no you didn't. I'm glad you kids are learning from Sainty, your aunt and uncle. I have no problem with not being the only one you learn from. I'm actually glad to share the teaching." TreMarion refutes. Attempting to relax, Ty-Leah leans into Cody, whom is rested against TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby standing before them. "This is rude. Auntie and Uncle don't have anywhere to sit." Buddy nags. "Oh yes we do honey, there's a whole other couch behind your uncle. Relax." Tynie defies.

Leading his wife to that couch, Bobby smiles with his wife joining in that expression. "So Buddy, how's your bit of bachelor life so far?" Bobby inquires. "Interesting. I've learned lots already. I've got a ways to go, though." Buddy retorts. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with that, Buddy." Petri assures. "Ty-Leah calm down. I know that jittery embrace break move anywhere. You feel bad because Buddy's a bachelor, basically. You feel bad because you and sweets are together. Don't. I say that because what Sainty's teachin' your brother is their thing. You'll learn from me, and Cody can learn from Uncle Bobby. That gives Papa time to do what he deserves, relax while the teaching is shared. Shit, he already condoned that." Tynie reprimands. Ty-Leah looks TreMarion dead-to-rights in the eyes, TreMarion admitting "That was my intention, beautiful."

"Ok. I'm gonna settle this here and now. Kids, one at a time, tell each of us adults one thing you've learned from us." Tynie imposes. "Ladies first, Ty-Leah." Buddy insists. "I've learned from auntie that Papa's worked really hard for this family." Ty-Leah cites. "I've learned that being a real man involves being honest, always. I learned that from Papa." Cody claims. "I've learned from Uncle Bobby, that it's not right to make a lady always take lead." Buddy informs. "Ok, those are all good. Now, I want you kids to go one at a time, tell us what you want to learn." Petri challenges. "How to be a good woman, for the man I love." Ty-Leah notions. "How to be a good man, whether or not I find love in my life." Buddy remarks. "How to treat a woman, and a house, like Uncle Bobby does around here." Cody regards. "Those are all lessons which I do not find to be age-appropriate to be learned in full right now. You can learn little bits, but that's as far as it goes for the time being." TreMarion decides.

"Kids, don't worry. Your Papa saying that wasn't an insult against your curiosity. It was a warning to me, Sainty, and your uncle. You see, Papa has every right to determine how far our teachin' you goes. That's all Papa just did." Tynie sanctions. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's faces all light up as they hear that, Tynie re-determining "Y'all know what? We've had some pretty serious conversations today, and we are really close to a family vacation. Daddy, forgive me for this, but I'm overriding your final say. By that I mean, unless shit hits we do not presently see coming: All major or serious conversations are shelved for the length of the family vacation." "I do not need to forgive you Tynie. I was about to ask one of you three to do that. All shit hitting, as you put it, is to be encountered by us adults." TreMarion disregards. Tynie nods, then Petri decrees "I've already spoken to TreMarion about this. We spend a week here together, and a week back at my house. That way, Tynie's request for us to not risk re-encountering greedy shit while on this vacation can be upheld. Also, that way, TreMarion's recent regard for serious shit can be properly enacted… if need be. Kids, that's as far an explanation as I can give you."

Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy nod, everyone kicking back in the living room for a while. About two hours later, TreMarion mock-reminds "Petri, don't you have to gather up items for the vacation?" "Yes, I do. I'll be back." Petri retorts, seeing himself out. In Petri's absence, TreMarion confesses that he's where Petri got the key to Tynie and Bobby's. "We're alright with that, Dad." Bobby condones. Before making it back to Tynie and Bobby's, Petri sets his security system to its most sensitive parameters. In the time taken for Petri to do all that, the kids are guided to the restroom. Reconvening in the living room, Petri and TreMarion are left to watch the kids long enough for Tynie and Bobby to make the next meal.

Laying that out to the kitchen table, the couple is soon met by everyone else in the family. Settling in for this meal, no conversations are had. TreMarion and Petri clear from it, Tynie and Bobby left to monitor the children. Once that's done, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all taken to ready for today's end. Later tucked in, the kids start to doze off, every adult quietly exiting that room. Entering TreMarion's room, Tynie closes the door behind them. "Bobby, I need you to dispose of evidence that does not assert my custody of the kids, or does not have medical information on it. I do not want that done anywhere near the children. Beyond that, I've decided any counseling we give the children in terms of preventing them from being victims of fiscal scams: we do it based on our beliefs in terms of not trusting the bulk of society. The reason for this decision is: I do not want any reminders of the true magnitude of hell this family's survived to remain in this house. I also do not want it utilized in educating the children. That, to me, is too high an honor to give the fucks that put us through that shit. I do not know why it's taken me this long to come to this decision, but I do know this decision is final." TreMarion disciplines.

"TreMarion's right, Bobby. We need to consider TreMarion's way of handling this as closure for the kids. It's modified, but really, it's still closure." Petri encourages. "Babe, not to corner you or anything, but they're right. Besides, what's the fuckin' point of keepin all those papers when legally Daddy's accurate about the ones we'll need anyhow?" Tynie mentions. "I won't do that at this hour, but I will do it. I'm not about to burn all that shit when it's already this late in the day." Bobby notifies. "Daddy, Petri, take the deal. It's really the safest one." Tynie precludes. TreMarion nods, then Petri inquires "Tynie, as the lady of the house, how do YOU recommend this deal be enacted?" "Simple. Tomorrow afternoon: You, I and Daddy all have the kids with us in Daddy's room, watchin' movies. If they ask, we tell them Bobby's clearin' from shit that isn't safe for them to be around. Then, Bobby goes about burning all the papers Daddy doesn't want in this house still. We'd not be lyin' to the kids that way and Daddy's wishes for their education will technically still be granted." Tynie plans. Hugging all around, the adults exchange love and disperse.

Walking towards their room, Tynie and Bobby really don't say much. Petri's checking the house, making sure it's secured, while TreMarion enacts his own end-of-day regimen. By the moment Tynie and Bobby get to the master bedroom, Petri's end-of-day itinerary begins. In their room, Tynie watches Bobby adorn his endtable the same way as always. "Modified closure, that was a great idea from Petri." Tynie recalls. "It was, and I only waited this long to burn all that shit because I didn't know how Dad wanted the kids learning about the family's past." Bobby admits. "You aren't alone in that, sugar. Now, what do you say to you and I at least trying to have a relaxing night?" Tynie proposes. Turning to face her, Bobby resounds "Sounds like a plan to me, beautiful." Kissing passionately, the couple delays the rest of their night for a while. As their kiss ends, they spend time enjoying romances and intimacies. Crashing into one another when that's through, Tynie and Bobby whisper their love to one another. Coming down together, Tynie's covered up by Bobby. Laid back in his arms, she falls asleep with her head rested on his heart. Slumbering on the actual pillows, Bobby's the last person in the entire house to consider today done.

* * *

><p>The next day….<p>

Everyone from Ty-Leah to Petri sleeps in a bit, the first person awakening being TreMarion. One-by-one, the others join the family elder, whom by the minute they're all awake is sitting in the living room. Giving her suitor a brief kiss, Tynie assists Petri in preparing brunch for everyone. Serving the family, Tynie and Petri reclaim their seats. While having the meal, TreMarion declares "Kids, your uncle Bobby just has ONE piece of business to handle today. Thing is, what he's got to do is not safe for you to be around. While he's taking care of that, you, your aunt and I will be watching movies in my room. When your uncle's done handling that business, our family vacation officially begins." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all smile at that word, everyone then resuming their brunch. Tynie and TreMarion tackle clean-up, leaving the kids with Petri and Bobby.

That's not the case for too long, TreMarion's plan with the movies happening not even ten minutes after brunch is over. Bobby's outside for just under an hour, all the papers TreMarion deemed needing torched, having had that done. Cleaning up from that job, Bobby later makes his way back towards the family. Tynie and Petri have the kids taken for a restroom trip now, Bobby standing off to the side of TreMarion's bed. "I take it…." TreMarion starts. "In its entirety." Bobby finishes. Rejoining those two men, everyone from Tynie to Buddy enters the room, Petri closing the door. Watching more movies, today drones by, not once does any phone go off. Switching out who takes care of the kids, eventually Tynie and Petri are left in TreMarion's room for a while.

Opening that door, Buddy announces "Papa says we're goin out for a bit! Come on you two!" Tynie shrugs, she and Petri heading up to the family. Only being out for a couple hours, the family returns to Bobby's, not really conversing. The minute after Bobby's front door is closed, Ty-Leah grouses "People out there are so rude!" "Yeah really, they don't have any home learning!" Cody gripes. "Seriously!" Buddy squeals. "That is exactly why us adults handle people out there the way we do. I'm sorry you had to see that behavior." TreMarion reviews. "I am too, Daddy. Take pride in this though, least OUR family has respect and standards Goddamnit!" Tynie reviles. Realizing Tynie's right, TreMarion and the kids smile. Going on with their day, a couple more switch outs transpire. Basically whoever's not caring for the kids is left to handle meals and cleanup. Since today started later than usual, the family only gets to be together for a few hours.

The kids go first, Tynie and Bobby last, every end-of-day itinerary in the house later getting enacted. Not too long after those are concluded, everybody from Petri to TreMarion is sound asleep, Tynie and Bobby conversing. Discussing everything that's happened in the family these past couple days, Tynie soon leans against her husband. "In a way I'm glad that shit's been destroyed. Yet, in another way, I hope the kids don't someday think we've hidden shit from them." Tynie worries. "We'll explain it when the time's right, which isn't now. Honey, there's no need to worry." Bobby reappraises. Looking down at her, Bobby sees frustration all over Tynie's face. Leaning up, she initiates a kiss, Bobby gladly following her lead. After that's over, tonight turns from having frustrations and a chat, to the couple again enjoying each other. Ending tonight's a bit different though, Tynie and Bobby slumbering side by side, after having whispered love vows to one another. As Bobby's house echoes in snores, today is at last adjourned by all its occupants.

* * *

><p>It took quite a while to get to this point, and yet, arriving at it is more relaxing than expected. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are very brilliant children, as much being revered by the family's adults. One question by Ty-Leah, inadvertently set in motion something both Bobby and TreMarion have been waiting for. What's been awaited could not be handled in front of the kids, but it did allow for a guideline for encountering Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy's questions related to the family's history. Bobby's handling a request of TreMarion's, torching many papers in his safe, delayed a family vacation.<p>

However, when the kids have had questions, or needed examples, they've gotten them. Several bouts of hell for the family survived, many of them Petri didn't know of until recently, yet he's where the term for explaining the family's past to the kids came from. Even though they're rather intelligent, there's one concept of many for their age, the kids don't understand yet. Petri coined the phrase, but also spoke a deep truth. With the bulk of those forms from Bobby's safe torched, excluding those that assert TreMarion's custody rights or explain medical situations, in many ways the entire family got:

Modified Closure…


	273. Ch 273

Title: Ty-Leah's a Hero….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

It's been thirteen days since the adults in the family "modified closure" for the kids, everyone now convening in Petri's living room. Ty-Leah sees TreMarion suddenly clutching his chest, her screaming "Papa needs help!" Tynie leaps off the couch she's sitting on, Bobby calling an ambulance, as Petri directs "Kids get over by me. Do it now!" Running over to Petri, the children obey, Tynie holding her father close. "Stay with me Daddy, stay with me." Tynie chants under her breath. Not even a full five minutes later, Bobby's opening the house for AMT's, whom rush to care for TreMarion. "Babe, you and Petri follow me and Daddy in the ambulance. I'm not lettin' Daddy's hand go! I will sue if anyone tries to change that before we get to the hospital!" Tynie orders.

Bobby and Petri nod, Petri grabbing Bobby's SUV keys off a nearby ledge, the AMT's also overhearing Tynie's threat. "She'll pay for those lawyers out of my bank account too, I already consent." TreMarion groans. Hearing that, the AMT's bustle even more to get TreMarion into the ambulance, with Tynie staying at his side. Locking up Petri's house, the ambulance and Bobby's SUV are taken in a hurry to the hospital. "Don't shock him you fuck! He's got a pacemaker!" Tynie debases, catching an AMT prepping a defibrillator. Reporting that to base, the AMT's are ordered to the nearest hospital. "I'll steal my Daddy's ATM card, use it to pay for lawyers, and sue you all beyond shitless if you do not alert Dr. Li Kym IMMEDIATELY!" Tynie threatens. "I won't stop her, either." TreMarion moans. The AMT in charge of reporting to base has the radio on, base hearing Dr. Kym's name; they reply "Tell the patient's next-of-kin that Dr. Kym is waiting for them as I say this." "Good!" Tynie snivels.

Arriving at that hospital, Tynie refuses to leave TreMarion's side, Dr. Kym intimidating "If you fucks don't stop trying to destroy this family, they aren't suing you... I AM! I'll also do whatever it takes to land you all in federal prison! ONLY I can tell them to separate when they have a medical issue!" The AMT's think Dr. Kym's joking, until a cop berates "Just leave them alone! They're with their doctor now! DAMN!" "Who the fuck just said that?!" Dr. Kym demands. "Officer Keith Burman, NYPD. I'm here on an unrelated case, doc." Officer Burman introduces. "He backed us doc, stand down." Tynie disallows, Dr. Kym nodding. Turning to face her father, Tynie contrives "Daddy, I'm going to leave you in Dr. Kym's hands. I've got to get some AMT's fuckin' fired." "No you don't, I do. Tynie until my husband says otherwise you stay by TreMarion! I know how to handle this!" Anya denies, at the top of her lungs.

"She means we do. Bobby, Petri, you bring those angels over by me. Anya and Li have the difference under control." Mama Kym alters, just as loudly. Bobby and Petri comply, the kids rushing over to Mama Kym's side. Leading TreMarion to surgery, Tynie reports "I hope Anya hears me when I say those fucker AMT's tried zappin' a man with a fuckin' pacemaker before we got here!" "Is this true?" Mama Kym probes. "I busted the shitbags in the act myself. I damn near had to rob my own father of his ATM card in the ass end of an ambulance." Tynie loudly confirms, TreMarion nodding, too weak to answer any other way.

Upon hearing that, Dr. Kym overtakes rushing the family elder into surgery, also mandating "Tynie you tell all to my wife. Then you stick to your family like glue." Tynie nods, and then receives TreMarion's whole wallet, her running away from the scene. Taking a seat by Anya, Tynie complies, not sparing many details or obscenities. "Babygirl, Ty-Leah I mean, didn't know any of this. She saw Daddy clutch his chest, screamed, and you already know the rest." Tynie closes. "You won't be paying for lawyers from TreMarion's bank account. I won't allow it, not after hearing THAT!" Anya snipes, going for her phone. "Mama Kym, what are you and Anya doin' here?" Bobby inquires. "We were out as a family, when Li got paged. We took one car, so we all wound up here. Not that I mind one bit, because by the sounds of Tynie's statement, y'all needed us." Mama attributes. In her seat, rocking back and forth, with her arms around her knees, Tynie murmurs "Don't let us lose Daddy…" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all cry with Tynie, Mama Kym goading "Bobby, hold your wife. I'll help with the little ones." Bobby nods, then rushes to hold Tynie, Petri and Mama Kym embracing the children.

Almost an hour passes, Anya returning to the group, wondering "Ok, to which one of you do I have the restitution directed?" "To you guys, for a vacation. Y'all essentially dropped and ran for us, so it's fairest. I'll take the heat from TreMarion later." Petri provisions. "That's what Daddy'd want anyway." Tynie mumbles. "Anya, you do as Petri directed. He won't catch heat because I know my father in law; this is what he'd insist on." Bobby mandates. "Alright." Anya forfeits, taking her phone out of the room again. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all get taken care of by Petri and Mama Kym, leaving Bobby to console his wife.

Two more hours pass, the kids falling asleep as they waited, Dr. Kym approaching Bobby. "I had to go in and replace TreMarion's pacemaker entirely. Whoever got you guys to act as quickly as you did…. Saved him. He'll make a full recovery, but I cannot allow anyone to sign him out now. He's in for the next 24 hours for observation." Dr. Kym broadcasts. "Wait. Babygirl…. Saved Daddy?!" Tynie reacts. "Ty-Leah, doc. Tynie calls her Babygirl." Bobby clarifies. "Hold it. Daddy's gonna make a full recovery, but he's stuck here for a day?" Tynie wonders, looking up at Dr. Kym. "Yeah." Dr. Kym sighs.

"Thank you Doc." Tynie honors, Bobby shaking Dr. Kym's hand. After that, Anya returns to the group. "I believe you have a meeting with your wife now, doc." Bobby implies. "Not yet he doesn't! One of us needs to get it set so when Daddy's allowed to go home…." Tynie starts. "Already did that, and Petri's willin' to take any heat he has to." Mama Kym intrudes. Tynie nods, Anya guessing "This was a very close call for them, Li. Tynie's still rather shaken up right now, she didn't mean to offend us." Tynie nods, Dr. Kym recounting "I'm not offended in the least so there's no need to apologize, Tynie. I'd be the same way if the roles were reversed. You all are free to see TreMarion now, but don't visit for too long." Waking and caring for the kids, they all head on to TreMarion's hospital room, as a group.

In that process, Tynie bumps into Officer Burman again, her gratifying "You really didn't have to back us like you did a while back. I speak for my family when I thank you." Shaking her hand, Officer Burman leaves it at that, the group resuming their trek to see the family elder. Ty-Leah's never seen so much hospital machinery before, nor has Buddy or Cody, Tynie explaining "Angels, all that stuff is helping Papa right now. Just like we did earlier, it's ok." "Babygirl…." TreMarion moans, causing Tynie to pick Ty-Leah up and carry her closer. "Papa…." Ty-Leah cries.

"He's good, honey. You helped save him." Tynie lulls. "I-I did?!" Ty-Leah stammers. "Yes beautiful, you did. You had good eyes on your Papa, and you screamed at just the right time. The rest, yeah, that was us adults helpin' you help Papa." Tynie reclaims. "Thank you." TreMarion painedly replies. "No sweat Daddy, now you try to relax. We're going to come kiss you goodnight. We can't take you out of here until Dr. Kym calls Petri. Sorry." Tynie relents. Retaining Tynie's idea, she's actually the last one out of TreMarion's room. Watching the family elder start to doze off, Tynie makes haste of catching up to the others.

Piling in to Bobby's SUV, they all head for Petri's, not saying a damn thing. Entering that house, everyone keeps silent, Tynie locking up behind the family. Sitting on the couch together, Ty-Leah ruminates "All I did was scream. Auntie barked at people, Uncle drove, Petri watched us kids. How did I save Papa? I still don't get it." "Beautiful, you did something amazing. You sensed something was wrong with your Papa, and got our attention. Yes, we adults did more, but that's because we're supposed to. Now, kick back, be proud of yourself. Trust me; Papa's proud of you right now. We all are." Bobby clarifies. "Petri, this is askin' a shit ton. I think you and Bobby should make us all something to eat. When you do, add drinks to that." Tynie improvises. Locking his house again, Petri refutes "It's not asking a shit ton, Tynie. You just called out my next idea."

Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby follows Petri into the kitchen, Tynie surrounded by the kids. "Beautiful, tell me somethin'. Why are you thinkin' you shouldn't be proud of yourself?" Tynie inquires. "I coulda done more for Papa, than just scream." Ty-Leah grumbles. "Ok, I'm resolving that here and now. Ty-Leah, Mama Kym told me something. Mama Kym advised me that in all her years of being involved with Dr. Kym's medical practice: You showed her that there are still patients whose families give a damn about them. I wasn't supposed to say anything until I got us back here. Ty-Leah, compared to so many relatives of Dr. Kym's patients, by you screaming, you did much more. Than past patients' relatives I mean, and Mama Kym told me that was a proud thing to learn. So yeah, you DO have every right to be proud of yourself." Petri debunks.

"I'd listen to that if I were you Babygirl. Mama Kym doesn't make claims she can't back up." Tynie advises. Ty-Leah looks her aunt dead in the eyes, and slowly smiles. "Petri, we gotta do more for Papa, though. I mean, sissy did her part, I and Cody haven't." Buddy complains. "Yes you did. You obeyed when you needed to. But, if it'll make you two feel better, I'll work up something for you to do for Papa." Bobby discredits. "Sweets, Buddy, follow your uncle on this." Tynie eludes. Hearing her, Cody and Buddy smile, Tynie instigating them all kicking back. "Bobby, I'm not too sure about moving TreMarion so soon after he gets back from where he is right now. I don't know if this is a problem…." Petri begins. "It's not; you and I were thinking the same thing. Relax." Bobby intercedes, the two working on a meal from there. Serving the others in his house, Petri and Bobby take their seats. Halfway through lunch, Tynie intercepts a call on Petri's line, from Dr. Kym. Taking that away from the family, Tynie fears the absolute worst.

As it turns out, the call was regarding a recall on TreMarion's old pacemaker. "Doc, we don't want a fuckin' thing to do with that recall. This family does not need the, shall I say, legal proceeds from shit like that. Not compared to other families who may qualify for this recall. Now, if there's any kind of insisted upon restitution: you, Anya, and Mama Kym are being ordered to keep it. Use it for a vacation, because y'all definitely deserve that. Droppin' and runnin' for my family as you have. My decision is non-negotiable." Tynie defines. Accepting her terms, Dr. Kym hangs up, Tynie retreating in the direction of Petri's living room. Handing Petri back his phone, Tynie goes back to her meal, nobody else saying a word. As their meal ends, Ty-Leah pines "I'm worried about Papa…."

"Honey, he's really alright. I took a call on Sainty's line a bit ago. Dr. Kym called to update us, and Papa's going to be fine. He's in the hospital so Dr. Kym's people can make sure of that." Tynie settles. "That's not all the call covered. I heard you, Tynie." Petri scolds. "That may not be all the call entailed, but I stand behind Tynie's decision on how telling the kids, was just done." Bobby protects. Petri nods, the conversation stopping there. Cleaning up from the meal, Tynie makes a few trips, Bobby and Petri watching the kids. Re-entering the living room, Tynie doesn't say a thing to Petri or Bobby. Spending the rest of the day together, the kids are cared for when needed. At today's end, after Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are tucked in, the adults hug briefly. Ending that, Tynie and Bobby head one way, Petri ducking into the area by the kids.

When they're alone, Tynie lets loose, releasing everything she'd withheld all day. Bobby listens, consoles her, and then vents himself. Holding each other, Tynie and Bobby finally release the tears they'd hidden from Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. Slowly calming down, the couple falls asleep, being the last in Petri's to do so.

* * *

><p>Eight the next morning….<p>

TreMarion's been liberated of all those machines for several hours, now he's being released from the hospital. Bobby's waiting for him, having signed his father in law out already. Changing into his pants, TreMarion notices his shirt got destroyed. "I brought you one of mine, Dad. It may be a bit big on you." Bobby worries, handing that over. Putting it on, TreMarion's eventually lead to Bobby's SUV, only to be taken to Petri's. By the time that happens, Tynie's got Petri in the kitchen, their ears out for the kids. She's not happy with Petri, and as softly as possible, Tynie lets Petri know it.

Once Tynie's through, their meal is laid to the counter. Letting themselves in, Bobby and TreMarion accidentally wake Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. As Bobby locks up the house, TreMarion carefully takes a seat on the couch. The children all are taken to the restroom by Tynie and Bobby, leaving Petri with TreMarion. TreMarion's relaxed, Petri waiting on him hand-and-foot. As for the kids, they're left in the care of Tynie and Bobby.

Getting their shares of the meal, nobody speaks, Petri looking like a very-sternly scolded pup. Eating in silence, Tynie again cleans up, Petri receiving death stares from Bobby. "Ok. What happened?" TreMarion inquires, catching that happen from the corner of his eye. Bobby tells all, TreMarion later reconsidering "Petri didn't know you two hadn't had the chance to get that system consented by me before you implemented it around the kids. Cut him this break, for me." "Daddy's right babe, we're being unfair." Tynie alludes, receiving a nod from her spouse. Heaving a relaxed breath, Petri turns to face TreMarion, and ask "Anything you need?" "To thank you all, especially Ty-Leah. She acted like her aunt, but she also saved my life." TreMarion reckons. "I love you Papa." Ty-Leah resounds.

Tynie looks down at her niece, whom again has tears in her eyes. "Come here Babygirl." Tynie invites, throwing her arms open. Ty-Leah does, and through tears, Tynie holds the child tightly. "I don't think we need to bring this up again. Ty-Leah's really spooked right now." Cody alerts, pointing at Tynie and Ty-Leah. "Alright Cody, you got it. You handled that well, really." TreMarion approves. "I-I did?!" Cody squeaks. "Yes sweets, you did. A real man knows when to stop a conversation, especially after the talk hurts his lady. You weren't rude with that or anything, it was great." Tynie affirms. "She's right Cody." Bobby concurs.

Buddy turns to face his grandfather, confessing "Papa, I wanted to do something just for you. What I wanted to do got denied, because Uncle Bobby said it wasn't safe. Not for a man my age, whatever that means." "TreMarion, Buddy's telling the truth. Bobby did prevent him from doing something. However, I've taken on what Buddy wanted to do, because it's safe for me. I don't mean to sound rude, but Bobby was right for disallowing Buddy in waiting on you hand-and-foot." Petri conveys. "And I'm calling that as done right now. Petri, I appreciate your intentions, and the fact you basically backed Buddy up. I do not, however, feel it's right for the man of this house to be my constant servant. I'll ask if I need anything, and until then: we relax as a family." TreMarion disapproves. Cody and Buddy shrug, Ty-Leah adding "Besides, we like to be equal in this family." Tynie praises "That's the truth, Babygirl." Trying to keep conversations away from what just happened, not much is really said. Petri goes around the group, setting up movies for the kids, and then retakes his seat.

After a few movies, the kids are cared for by Tynie and Bobby, giving Petri a window to chat with TreMarion. "I feel like we're all imposing though." TreMarion worries. "You aren't. TreMarion, Mama Kym gave me a strict run-down of what's to occur when you got back home. I'm trying to follow her wisdom." Petri releases. "We only stay tonight, son. I appreciate you trying to honor Mama Kym's wisdom, but trust me on this." TreMarion re-determines. "Daddy, I'd rather us stay until tomorrow afternoon. That way, we can all relax. There's just one hitch, and that is: Petri must agree to go on-call until you're back from that check-up with Dr. Kym." Tynie intercedes. "Tynie, you have a deal." Petri accepts. Leading the kids towards Petri and TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when TreMarion inquires "Petri, would you mind helping me get these angels ready for bed?"

"For their safety TreMarion, I'd prefer it if that's a group affair." Petri defies. TreMarion nods, the adults then leading Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy through their end-of-day regimen. When the kids are laid down, Petri premeditates "I'll come by tomorrow to do like we just did. I'll go on-call like Tynie requested, but there's another hitch. TreMarion, I want to be the one taking you to that check-up. That way the kids get time with their aunt and uncle. I've already reported to the state board of education that mitigating circumstances caused the vacation to be extended by ten days." "Hey, I'm good with that." Tynie asserts. "She means we are, man." Bobby appreciates. "Papa's alright. Petri be safe dangit!" Ty-Leah nags, although being half-asleep. "We love you…" Buddy and Cody grumble, also half-awake. "That was adorable…" Tynie revels. "Petri, you got it." TreMarion confirms. Hugging lightly, the adults disperse, Tynie and Bobby walking away arm-in-arm.

Waiting until they're alone, Tynie reveals "Ty-Leah really is just like me. Buddy's more like you than you think babe. As for Cody, he's…. no offense…. Most like Daddy." "I'm not offended. Especially since I noticed the same thing." Bobby refutes, the two tucking in for tonight. Everyone else is asleep, Petri's house locked up, another day over. In bed together, Tynie and Bobby swear their love, kiss, and then mutually pray "Thank you Lord for Dad being alright." "Gorgeous, you're gonna think I'm nuts. Ty-Leah was a hero… again. We really gotta do somethin' special for her." Tynie notices. "Yeah, you leave that to me." Bobby evades, holding his wife. Eventually slumbering as they laid, Tynie and Bobby are the last in the family to be through with today.

* * *

><p>Two days ago, the family had quite the scare with TreMarion. Ty-Leah reacted, screamed really, and in the end: that saved his life. Aside from that, the family's vacation didn't have any interruptions, which is an unfortunate first. Convened in Petri's house, a new plan formed, for how everyone goes on from here. TreMarion's got a check-up coming, one that Petri's taking him to. At that time, Tynie and Bobby will watch the kids. Bobby's got a plan to do something "just for Ty-Leah" since this is the second time in recent history that Ty-Leah's screams have helped the family.<p>

In terms of the people who got called out when TreMarion's emergency first struck, the AMT's are screwed out of everything, Dr. Kym and his family planning yet another vacation. What the family doesn't know yet is, Mama Kym will not allow that vacation to happen until TreMarion has his check-up. Related to Officer Burman, Anya did something for him that the family doesn't know. Upon learning how that cop backed Dr. Kym, Anya put in for a "Civilian commendation." Officer Burman may never see any of them again, but when it counted, he kept part of his oath.

Tomorrow afternoon, everyone from Ty-Leah to Bobby goes home, Petri going on-call. Tynie and Bobby know the kids will someday have questions about this, but those are not to be dealt with right now. As the adults sleep in Petri's house, high honors about the kids cross their minds. One in particular being:

Ty-Leah was a hero….


	274. Ch 274

Title: Saving Bacon& Doing Favors…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine

Three days after TreMarion had his pacemaker replaced….

At this time, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are napping, Petri, Tynie and Bobby holding court with the family elder in his room. This conversation isn't one Tynie wants to have happen, yet she knows it must. Discussing TreMarion's end-of-life wishes, the adults keep their tones low, so the kids aren't awakened. Dr. Kym had already cleared TreMarion post-surgery, and the family's wishes for the legal proceeds to be used for Dr. Kym's practice and vacation are one day away from being honored. In tears now as the adult's meeting progresses, Tynie discloses "Daddy, there's an easy system for this. Let me, Bobby, and Petri handle the gritty stuff for the kids, just be willing to sanction how we do that. You still have legal custody, and final say, but the rest of us cover the difference. I know I'm going to catch all kinds of shit from Bobby and Petri for this, but it IS the best way to honor Dr. Kym's stress-level advice with you. Shit, we already do that with the homeschoolin', may as well make it a blanket situation. As for any other gritty shit that comes down the pike, you and I cover the kids; leave the rest to Bobby and Petri. If I'm wrong on that last part, we'll cover it as it's needed. I know one thing for damn sure; we ain't signing ANYTHING legally binding about the kids until Dr. Kym writes up orders for the shit and shoves those fuckin' things in my damn face! We ain't goin through THAT shit, and THOSE courtdates until we ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTELY have to!"

Holding his wife, Bobby corrects "She's not catchin shit from me, but she is right on this." "TreMarion…"Petri starts. "AH. Hold it right there, son. You have worked your ass off lately. You have just as much right to call me Dad as Bobby does. I insist you start calling me either Tre or Dad… now." TreMarion intrudes. "Uhhhh, ok. Tre, I hate to corner you this way, but they aren't wrong. Tynie's not catchin' shit from me either, because I was moments away from advising the same shit she did." Petri reveals. "I'm sorry guys. I love Daddy so much. I don't want assholes, stress, or general bullshit to cost us him… especially not the kids." Tynie weeps. "Now you listen here Tynie. You did no wrong with that idea, so you don't need to sound so damn guilty. Petri admitted he mistimed the same plan, which is OK. You let Bobby console you, and for the time being, us discussing this is over." TreMarion scolds.

Tynie nods, then Bobby wonders "Hey Dad, would you and Petri object to having movie time with the kids when they wake up? I'd rather Tynie and I go out to get what the house needs without having the kids or you around stressful general assholes." "If Tynie's not guilty, you aren't either Bobby. You do not have to sound like you're answering a damn indictment here. I'll just need one of you to go with me to get stuff for my house later. No Tre, you aren't on that list anymore. Not after Dr. Kym's latest orders. Other than that, you two got it." Petri reprimands. "Daddy, you are contributing, before you go there. Just you signing off on this latest idea is contribution enough. You got Me, Bobby, and Petri to help with the kids, so don't you go feelin' all guilty here." Tynie disciplines, before TreMarion can really react. "All I was gonna do is have Bobby go with Petri later, honey. I wasn't going to renege on our new deal." TreMarion relents.

In the midst of all that, Petri's phone goes off, him handing it to Tynie. "Hey Anya. Petri handed me his phone because he and Bobby are due to check on the kids. What can I do for ya beautiful?" Tynie introduces, causing Bobby to kiss her cheek and release her. Petri goes with that, not saying a word, as Tynie learns Dr. Kym wants to send some new orders for TreMarion over. "Honey no, don't pay for a damn courier. Fax 'em over, y'all got Bobby's fax number on file, right?"" Tynie counters. "I just didn't know…." Anya begins. "Beautiful, listen to me. Then note this to the system. ONLY AS A LAST RESORT do y'all DARE pay for a fuckin' courier. Fax whatever you need to our way through the number on file. Shit, if you need that in writin', I'll sign off on it. LITERALLY. Trust me hon, it's best. Besides, my family HAS had ROYALLY SHITTY luck with couriers." Tynie alludes.

"I told you she'd sign off on that!" Mama Kym hollers in the background. "OK hold up. Anya, you ain't EVER been this scared to encounter my family. The fuck's goin on?!" Tynie desists. New medical regulations for sharing patient information take effect soon, and Anya didn't understand the forms. "Fuck it. Come over, bring those with you. Bring the orders from the good doc, too. I'll translate that shit for you and it'll only run ya a beer. You forget, I used to be a lawyer, I know legalese like the back of my damn head." Tynie offers. "Y-You serious?!" Anya squeals. "Entirely." Tynie closes. Promising she's on her way, Anya hangs up. "Sorry y'all, some pencil-dicked lawyer sent Anya some shit that scared her fuckless. I gotta translate it, because Anya is positively PANICKING right now. She's due over here in an hour." Tynie shortens, surrendering Petri's phone. "Sons, she is not deceiving you. I heard Tynie's half of EVERYTHING." TreMarion vouches.

Leaving TreMarion's room as a group, the family retreats to the couches, with Tynie sitting closest to the door. Twenty minutes later, Tynie and Anya make their way to the kitchen, Mama Kym regretting "We didn't get a chance to get your pay yet, Tynie. Li's car had to be towed, we took mine." "Have a beer for me later then. No worries." Tynie sates, taking the forms from Anya. Reading them over, Tynie grumbles "That's a scam" seventeen times. "Anya, I need your phone. Mama, I need you to forgive the slew of obscenities you're about to hear." Tynie directs, obtaining that device and a nod, from both mentioned parties. Calling the State Medical Licensing Board, and the State Medical administration, Tynie explains all that's happened. "Fax numbers. I need fax numbers. Text them both to this line and you'll have our proof sent in ten minutes!" Tynie swears.

Amazing her, the agents of both boards comply, Tynie racing to Bobby's fax machine, forms in hand. "Papa, what's going on?" Ty-Leah worries. "Now little one, your aunt's doing me and Anya a HUGE favor. She doesn't want you worried about anything. I refuse to go into any more details with a child." Mama recants. "You said all you need to, Mama Kym. I know exactly where you just went by saying that." Bobby denies. Running back to Anya, Tynie instructs "Call Dr. Kym. Tell him y'all are due to get faxes at your office. DO NOT LOSE THEM, whatever the hell you do! I rigged it so further correspondence is in writing and sent straight to y'all. I had to because I didn't have consented access to Bobby's fax machine for this, and I know he don't want it used again in this situation." Anya nods, Mama Kym asking "Bobby, does she speak the truth on your fax machine?" "Yes." Bobby cites. "What if, the further correspondence is in legalese, Tynie?" Anya prods, calling her husband as Tynie ordered. "Then you call me and tell me to get my happy ass to your office. Literally, say get my happy ass to your office. Sooner as opposed to later. We take shit from there." Tynie replies. "No way. This costs more than the beer she wants. Let me talk to her." Dr. Kym requires, Anya surrendering her phone. Talking with Dr. Kym, Tynie negotiates for the "beer she wants" to be a repeat occurrence. "Doc, I love ya. I'm not afraid to duct tape money to steerin' columns or plant it on your wife or mother. Try to pay me otherwise, and one of the three will occur." Tynie debases. From the living room, TreMarion loudly warns "If the good doc can hear me, I know where Tynie keeps the duct tape! She ain't the only one in this house willin to do those things!" "I shoulda known." Dr. Kym laughs.

"So, we're good then?" Tynie probes. Learning they were "Good," Tynie hangs up. Returning Anya's phone, Tynie requests "Sainty, I need you to manhandle unnecessary documentation! You know what I mean by that!" Petri rushes the kitchen, taking some forms in hand; he ducks to the back deck. "Ladies, I believe you know the deal. We're good." Tynie adjourns. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are with Bobby now, standing beside Tynie, Bobby noting "They want to say goodbye to Anya and Mama Kym. Dad said to allow it." Hugging the kids, Mama Kym and Anya are seen out by Bobby, Tynie locking up behind them. Leaning against the door, Tynie ruminates "I swear to Christ, I never meant for the kids to encounter that. Mama Kym and Anya were terrified, they told the good doc to do stuff based on their terror. Had it not been for Petri surrenderin' his phone to me, we'd not have known about this. It was a scam, some evil fucks playing games with doctors! Baby, I had to get your fax machine temporarily involved, evidence reasons. I hope y'all can forgive me. Oh, and if Petri or Daddy are called and told to get my happy ass to Dr. Kym's for non-medical reasons, I want alerted immediately. That scam caused shit that I JUST negotiated being the one to translate. By the way Daddy, thanks for backin me up on that."

"Uncle Bobby, what auntie said… but in English please?!" Buddy inquires. "Your aunt is still doing Mama Kym and Anya that BIG favor, kids. It's deeper than what I can tell you, your Papa has rules for that, which I cannot breach." Bobby relents. "Breach those rules this time, son. You'll understand why I'm allowing that shortly." TreMarion objects. Bobby obeys, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy listening while staring at Tynie. "It's all true, angels. Those guys have been fuckin' amazing to us, they needed help. They just didn't know I'd be willin' to do that. They've had bad people mess with them before, and this is a repeat of that shit. Essentially." Tynie confirms, after her spouse shuts up. "And that explanation is why I allowed you to breach some of my rules for what's told the kids, Bobby." TreMarion recounts.

"Tre, if I may be so bold, I'd like to have a different kind of negotiation with you. Privately." Petri evades. On that note, Petri and TreMarion overtake the kitchen, leaving Tynie and Bobby to lead the kids back to the couch. "I'll have to tell Bobby this…" TreMarion worries. "Ah, all you have to do is be willing to assist me with getting drinks for everyone. Leave briefing Bobby to me. This was my idea, I risk takin' that heat." Petri rejects. TreMarion nods, the two then gathering and serving drinks to everyone. "Auntie, what's it mean to get a happy glass to an office?" Ty-Leah misunderstands. "Oh THAT. I just told Mama Kym and Anya to tell Dr. Kym that I'll come help them on a moment's notice. I just said all that in a shorter way, but don't use that term until you're old enough to drive." Tynie clarifies. Sipping their drinks, Ty-Leah looks at Tynie, smiling. Cody and Buddy follow that expression, TreMarion presuming "They're just as proud of you as I am right now, Tynie." Tynie nods, she and Bobby later clearing from everything, before his phone rings. Answering it, Tynie vows "I'm out the door now!" Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie rushes from the house, barely taking time to get her sportscar keys. "Our plan for today is halted until Tynie returns. She got called out, we know how and why." Bobby declares. TreMarion and Petri nod, then Bobby heads back for the family.

They wait about two hours, Tynie returning and securing the front door behind herself. "Sorry y'all. I just had to coach Mama Kym through the process of having scammer assholes forcibly removed from Dr. Kym's office. I also had to coach Anya through the process of having every number linked to that office changed. Do NOT be surprised if I'm called into court for that shit. In fact, expect it." Tynie recalls. "On that note as soon as I get the new contact information from Dr. Kym's office, I'm backing Tynie up. Bobby, Tre, you watch the kids. Tynie, you come sit down. I'll explain this shit later!" Petri reprises. "You don't explain shit, dude. You covered it as far as I want it covered when you said you're backing me up." Tynie rebukes, sending Dr. Kym's new number to Petri and TreMarion in a text. Petri nods, and then takes his phone out of the room. "Why'd auntie just say that to Sainty?" Cody worries.

"Protecting you kids. Your aunt takes that VERY seriously, and I agree with her decision." TreMarion translates. Cody nods, and then holds Ty-Leah, Buddy leaning against Tynie, querying "Auntie, why do so many good people have to have others save their bacon?" "Mama Kym is old school, Buddy. Half the shit they had hit today, Mama Kym doesn't understand. Lord bless her, but there are just some things that she isn't too wise on. It's ok though, because they've kicked ass for us, now was our turn. As for Anya, she was in a jam sweetie. She wanted to keep Dr. Kym out of trouble, but didn't know the supposed powerful people were scam artists. I'll admit, their forms seemed legit, which is why I called the REAL powerful people about them. Everything's good now, relax. Petri and I are just doing Dr. Kym's family a HUGE favor." Tynie simplifies. Petri returns to the room, concurring "Your aunt's entirely right on that, Buddy. I just did my part. Mama Kym, Lord Bless her, can be really stubborn sometimes."

"Sainty, Mama Kym HAS been around auntie. It doesn't take much to learn from auntie on some stuff. Stubbornness must be on that list Uncle Bobby can't find yet." Ty-Leah retorts. "Oh wow…." TreMarion chortles. Tynie's face is beet red now, Buddy defending "Sissy! That was crude! Auntie wants us to learn good stuff; you made it sound like auntie wants us learning bad stuff!" "No she didn't little man. Yes, I do want you kids learning good stuff. Yes, I do admit I am stubborn. Apparently Mama Kym took notes on that, but for excellent reason. Remember how Papa said I'm protecting you kids? Yeah, in her own way, Mama Kym did that for Sainty. That's all. It's ok." Tynie disregards.

"I misunderstood. Thought sissy was crude to you. Sorry." Buddy apologizes. "Hey, no. You don't have to apologize. We're good. It's been cleared up now, so no bein' all sad." Tynie disallows. Buddy smirks, Tynie petting his hair, rephrasing "You thought I'd be upset by what Ty-Leah said. I'm not, although I am proud of both of you. I'm proud of all three of you kids, really. Everything truly is alright, so there's no need for you to be upset." A few minutes later Buddy smiles, with Ty-Leah and Cody breaking up their hold to hug him. Ending that embrace, they all convene in the kitchen, aiming to have a late lunch. Petri and TreMarion eventually clear from it, Petri instituting "In about twenty minutes, you kids have movie time with me and Tre. You've already done your schooling for this week, so everything's in order." "I'm good with that one." Tynie agrees.

True to Petri's word, everyone but Tynie and Bobby heads off to TreMarion's room, for movie time twenty minutes later. Afforded the chance to go household shopping, Tynie and Bobby leave, with her not saying a damn thing. Keeping her silence up through their whole trip, Bobby starts to wonder how his wife is truly doing at the moment. Keeping her affections with Bobby short, Tynie and he later bring in everything they'd gotten for the house. As that's concluded, Tynie leans against her husband, closing her eyes. "You've not spoken a word since before we left. What's the matter baby?" Bobby worries. "Not now. Not when the kids could walk in on me venting." Tynie refuses. Bobby leaves it there for now, leading his wife to their room. Closing the door, Bobby is surprised when Tynie absolutely lets loose. Venting, ranting, and crying all at the same time, every fear Tynie'd shelved until now is liberated. "I-I'm just not ready for the prospect of losing Daddy. I'm sorry baby, but I'm not." Tynie grieves. Holding her tightly, Bobby admits "I'm not either, baby." Crying in his arms, Tynie releases fears about how the kids will deal with that prospect. "Baby, all I can say now is we cross that bridge when we come to it. Lord willing we don't come to it anytime soon." Bobby reviles. Nodding against him, Tynie slowly calms down, Bobby escorting her back towards the others.

TreMarion has the kids all cuddled up against him, Petri texting Bobby "I found out that Tynie will NOT be called into court. Nor will I, even though I assisted Mama Kym in upgrading the hell out of Dr. Kym's office security system. They're due to leave for vacation tomorrow, and she just called me. I took that call because Mama Kym said this time it didn't involve Tynie's happy ass. Tre told me to brief you this way, due to the kids' proximity." Reading that text, Bobby determines "Dad, if it's alright with you, I'll need Tynie and you to watch the kids for a bit. Petri's just asked me to go ahead and assist him with getting stuff for his house." "Daddy, it IS starting to get late in the day. I say we work with that." Tynie protects. TreMarion nods, Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, Petri and Bobby departing from the house afterwards.

Halfway off the driveway, Bobby catches some bastards trying to torch Petri's house, calling it in to police. There had been some minor damage done to the property Petri owns, the cops getting those potential arsonists not even five minutes later. "We'll fix this tomorrow, Petri. Follow my lead. I'll explain as soon as we're released." Bobby orders. Being told they're free to go, Bobby and Petri halt heading off to get stuff for Petri's house. Learning Bobby's plan, Petri consents "You're right man, that IS easier." "You know what? We're checking your house. Now." Bobby redirects. Teaching Petri his canvass-property style, Bobby learns the damage was more extensive than either he or Petri originally thought. "We can add that to the case if you want, sir." A cop interrupts, witnessing that. "Call me Petri, and please do." Petri retracts.

"Speaking of some calls.." Bobby evades, going for his phone. Calling TreMarion, Bobby gets his wife instead. Rushing to take that call away from the kids, Tynie learns what happened to Petri's house. "Ohh my God! Babe, you let Petri stay here. He doesn't need to be in that situation. We encounter the rest after that shit hits the courts! I'll have you tell Daddy later. Trust me; I'll call that little meetin'!" Tynie reacts, in shock. Hitting the speaker button, Bobby hollers "Petri, my wife has something to say to you!" "Petri, you listen here. Bobby's gonna take you to get enough shit to last you for a while. You're NOT staying in that severely damaged house! I fuckin' forbid it, you're staying with us! We cover the rest when that shit, the reason for your house being in that condition goes through the courts and not a fuckin' second sooner! You are NOT impeding, man. I know that if I didn't make this decision Bobby was going to! HELL YES I will say this in court, in front of any fuckin' judge I have to! Just have my happy ass served to appear! Bobby knows how to make THAT shit happen!" "Not arguing!" Petri replies. Taking his phone off speaker, Tynie sends her love, promising "I meant it, I AM callin' that little meetin', when the kids are in bed for the night!" "I'll be safe baby." Bobby alibies, both then hanging up. TreMarion didn't hear that call, the kids remain cuddled up around him right now, Tynie breathing to calm herself. The cop on scene at Petri's still is now learning how to "get Tynie's happy ass to appear in court." While that's done, Petri advises "That's how you get me and Bobby to appear as well." Releasing those two men, again, the cop goes about notifying his high-ranks.

Driving along, Petri goes for his phone, Bobby behind the wheel. Adding a conspiracy-laiden theory to why his home was so severely damaged, Petri retraces the family's involvement with Dr. Kym's latest ordeal. Taking notes on all that, the responding detective promises they'll be in touch, Petri hanging up. Holstering his phone, Petri nearly apologizes for doing that, Bobby retaliating "You did what I was about to, man. If it weren't for my and Tynie's rules against cellphone driving, I'd have done it sooner." Two more hours pass, the kids cared for by Tynie and TreMarion, before Petri and Bobby make it to the house. Petri makes a way to the upstairs guest rooms, Bobby forewarning "Dad, I need to speak with you. Alone and preferably now." "Kids, hang back by me." Tynie directs, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy complying.

Taking Bobby into his room, TreMarion learns what transpired against Petri's house, Tynie's decision, and just how much about all of it the authorities know at the moment. "He's always over here anyhow, son. I want to upgrade Tynie's decision. I want Petri to move in here. There's no damn point in any of us having the issues with insurance people that tend to strike this family. I'd rather have you and Petri negotiate how to demolish that house. As for the money Petri paid you, you two need to re-negotiate THAT too. Son, there's some stuff about that house you don't know yet. Let's just say, it's by the grace of a VERY drunken God that Petri hasn't been KILLED when he's been at that home. Tell me you know what I mean by that." TreMarion overrides. "None of those negotiations happen until this latest shit hits the courts. Other than that Dad, you got it." Bobby stipulates.

Retreating in the direction of the kids, TreMarion doesn't know how to explain this to the kids. Petri's downstairs by Tynie at the moment, not really answering the kids' inquiries. "Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, those two were told NOT to answer you. I'm supposed to, and I have good news. Petri's moving in here. I'm not saying why, but he is. Petri and I will have to have some meetings in the coming days, but those aren't your concern." Bobby decrees. "Say what?!" Petri shrieks. "Yeah man, I asked Bobby to allow that. I do not want the reasons behind my decision named around the kids." TreMarion indemnifies. "I don't yet know what lead those two to this verdict, but take the deal dude." Tynie renders. Petri shrugs, and surrenders "Alright." "I could really use a beer right now." Tynie grouses. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all glare at Petri, whom invites "Come with me, angels." Again, the kids obey, leaving Tynie, Bobby and TreMarion in the kitchen. Heading for the fridge, Tynie's tailed by her husband, Tynie mumbling "I can't believe this shit!" "I can't either, honey. You have done all you're about to with it." Bobby recounts, the two then serving drinks to everyone. Petri handles cleanup alone, leaving TreMarion to kick back on the couch. Tynie and Bobby care for the kids, whom surprisingly don't have any questions. Resuming his place in the living room, Petri smirks.

Breaking their no-question streak, Buddy asks "So, are you adults done saving bacon, and doing favors, for the day?" "Yeah. The only involvement with bacon we're having tonight is BLT's for dinner." Tynie answers. "You know, I like how she answered that." TreMarion praises. "What Tynie didn't know was dinner is me and Bobby's turf." Petri notifies. Tynie kisses Bobby's cheek, those two men overtaking the kitchen, Tynie's BLT idea being what's for dinner after all. Laying it out to the kitchen table, Petri and Bobby see the kids taken to the restroom before everyone meets up. Settling in together, Petri announces "Kids, everything's under control. You don't have a worry in the world." "I'll explain why he said that later Dad." Bobby cautions. "No, you won't, son. I'm leaving it where Petri did." TreMarion refutes. Eating together, Tynie hides her curiosity for the time being. After dinner, she and Bobby clean up, before the kids are taken to ready for today's end.

Ending today as they do now, Petri heads upstairs, TreMarion staying in his room. Tynie and Bobby don't speak again until they're alone in the master bedroom. Telling his wife the latest, Bobby's surprised when Tynie allocutes "I'm done with all of that baby. I technically have to be, in case I'm called into court or told to get my happy ass to Dr. Kym's. I am not defrauding on prior deals. No way in hell." Holding her, Bobby surrenders "Ok sweetheart." Standing there for a while, the couple soon makes a way across the master bedroom. Adorning his endtable the same way as always, Tynie and Bobby go about getting cleaned up. Seated together in the Jacuzzi tub, instead of washing one another down at first, Tynie and Bobby make love. Hungrily kissing, the two come down slowly, relaxing in each other's arms. Eventually washing up, Tynie shuts off the Jacuzzi tub, with her husband awaiting her. Drying off before sharing in heated kisses, the couple separates to get dressed. Meeting up at the beds' edge, Tynie sprawls out first, Bobby massaging her. Giving him a rubdown when hers is done, Tynie and Bobby don't know they're the only two still awake in the entire house. Laid out in bed, Tynie cuddles up to her suitor, whom keeps her close. Relenting an arm to cover them, Bobby promises "It'll all get better soon, baby. Believe me." "I do." Tynie whispers. Looking into one another's eyes, Tynie swears her love first. Vowing his in return, the couple slowly falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Today's been dark-toned from around the time of that meeting with TreMarion. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are still very advanced in their schooling, which served as one small shred of happiness for the entire family. Scammers, attempted arsonists, and a fraudulent contractor impeded on everyone's chances for a good day. Tynie did what she could for Dr. Kym and his family, whom are now preparing for vacation. Bobby, and in his own right TreMarion, backed Petri up when it mattered most, again. Today started something new for Petri: his living at Bobby's. It wasn't expected, but Tynie and TreMarion insisted, but for separate reasons.<p>

In terms of the kids, these days, all TreMarion has to do is sanction how the other adults teach them, or sign anything that could be legally binding. One of the only ways that will change is: if Dr. Kym orders it in writing and Tynie's house gets that order. So much time recently has been good for the family, and Dr. Kym, but today proved to be absolutely horrible. Aside from the potential for Tynie and Petri to be called into court, there's nothing the family can do now. The rest is up to the authorities, aside from how Bobby and Petri will deal with having his house demolished. Without him knowing it, Buddy coined the perfect phrase to explain most of today. From the moment that first meeting with TreMarion ended, basically right up until everyone went to bed, most of today's involved:

Saving Bacon and Doing favors….


	275. Ch 275

Title: Ending "Stolen Hours…"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

Several weeks passed, TreMarion finally being able to relax as Tynie once promised, and Dr. Kym ordered him to. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are now with Petri, Tynie and Bobby in the family's kitchen, when TreMarion answers the door. Taking what was delivered in, and securing the house, TreMarion declares "Don't anyone go for any laptops until I have Tynie translate what the hell just came! It was sent by the state education board, and I bet my ass it's mostly legalese! Kiddo, I'll owe ya a beer for this!" "Bring it on over, Daddy! Babe, you and Petri get drinks for everyone!" Tynie counters, causing Bobby to kiss her cheek prior to obeying, and Petri to rush into compliance. In all that bustling, the kids look at Tynie, all of them being totally lost. "Relax angels, Daddy was told by Bobby last night that if shit comes to this house that anyone thinks needs legally translated: I'm to be called for. All Daddy did was obey a house rule." Tynie settles, receiving that newly-delivered letter.

Opening it, Tynie reads for about ten minutes and then translates "Well, according to this fuckin' thing, the state board of education has officially green-lighted us adults for preparing Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy for their G.E.D.'s.. As in starting tomorrow if we want. Apparently, some other homeschooling parents found out how advanced our kids are and… y'all adults guessed it… threatened to sue the state board of education for a shit ton of money. I am reading straight from this letter, and evidently those fucktard parents thought allowing our kids to stay at the grade-school equivalent of homeschool education was some sort of discriminatory social regression against their kids since ours are so advanced." "I've never doubted Tynie before, but that is shit I must see!" Petri reviles, Tynie handing over the letter.

Reading it for himself, Petri rephrases "Tre, Bobby, we all were not deceived. Tynie didn't translate much of this, just the legalese. The rest she read straight off this letter, she quoted the fuckin' thing. Soon as I have access to both laptops, I'm committing a cleansing. Tynie, you stand back. You've done your part, for this shit. Tre, I will need you to secure this damn letter though." "No trouble." TreMarion agrees, getting both the letter and envelope. "Hold it. I'm cross-referencing that damn thing before we go any further." Bobby halts, TreMarion handing over the evidence. Making one call, it turns out the evidence is legitimate, Bobby hanging up and holstering his phone. "Dad, you sit back and have that beer with Tynie. I'll secure this shit." Bobby re-situates, kissing his wife's cheek. Surrendering the evidence, TreMarion witnesses his son in-law head off to secure it.

"Petri, no. You are not committing that cleansing of laptops alone. You and I will encounter it after Bobby gets back. Trust me dude. Now, we'll all have drinks, which means Bobby's needs put back." Tynie condemns. "Auntie, what did all that stuff mean about our schooling?" Ty-Leah asks. "I've got that one." TreMarion intrudes, explaining the latest to all three kids. "No offense Papa, but some people are fuckin' RIDICULOUS!" Cody gripes. "None taken, Cody." TreMarion sates. "Sweets, we agree with you. I just didn't mean for this shit to upset you." Tynie rebukes. "We're not upset with you auntie, we're amazed at just how low some people are! I mean, seriously, they threatened to sue just because me, Buddy, and Cutie are smart?! The fuck?! Pardon my language!" Ty-Leah rants.

"Ty-Leah, you and I thought alike on that one. Relax." Bobby interrupts, announcing his return to the room. Buddy tries to hand over Bobby's drink, Petri reminding "Ah. Not until you're of age Buddy, that's not fit to be in a kids' hand. Good try though." Bobby reaches in, takes the beer, and notices that nobody drank without him. "Ok, what is this "of age" thing?" Buddy probes. "Y'all, that one's on me." Tynie chides, explaining the concept of being "of age" to the kids. "Ohhh ok." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy later slur, accepting the idea. "Before you apologize Tynie, don't. I wanted them to hear of that concept from you, given your legal experience." TreMarion cuts-off. Sipping her non-alcoholic beer, Tynie nods, Bobby standing by her.

"Wait. It's rude to make a man stand behind his lady with a drink. Sainty taught me that, I have to move." Buddy stalls. Gulping back a sip of his beer, Bobby refutes "No, you don't. I appreciate what you intended, but I won't make you do that Buddy. I have other reasons for saying this, but I can't explain them right now. I don't have the consent." TreMarion points to Tynie, then to Bobby, and then waggles his finger, while still sipping his beer. "Uhhh babe, you did have consent. Now, Daddy expects you to go there on this, if you get my meaning." Tynie interprets. "Ok." Bobby surrenders, explaining his "Other motives" for standing behind Tynie as they drank. Settling his beer down, TreMarion adds "Kids, you and Petri will have movie time while I ask your aunt and uncle to go out and replace this damn table and chairs. They are not disputing when I say they are to take my SUV to do that. In fact, until this all is replaced, we are not sitting at it again." "Petri, you and I doin' that laptop cleansing has been deferred. After these beers, I gotta take Bobby out shopping. You know your post, and why man." Tynie redirects.

"Yeah, and I'm objecting to TreMarion's latest idea on principle, based on what I just overheard. Kids go to the couch, but be careful about it. Tre, I'll need you to assist me in getting their drinks to the coffee table. I'll catch shit for this later." Petri objects. TreMarion nods, before he and the children obey, Tynie setting her beer down and requesting "Babe, watch my beer for a minute? I'm going to back Petri up on this. He caught shit we should have." Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie enacts her plan, Bobby defending "Petri, you can't catch shit for this, man. You did what you felt was right, and I'll admit you timed it really well. Leave your soda cans and bottles on the coffee table when you're done. Tynie and I got that part."

Arranging their drinks on the coffee table, Petri has all three kids look up at him with big smiles on their faces. Sitting down together, Petri and TreMarion have the children seated between them. Standing by the coffee table, Tynie looks at that scene, regretting "It should have been me or Bobby that objected on principle this time. I'm sorry angels." "Don't be sorry auntie! You and Uncle covered us on one thing, Papa's obeying Dr. Kym, so Sainty took a shot to cover us kids, there's nothing wrong with that!" Cody rejects. Raising his beer, TreMarion toasts "Well said, son." "Auntie, we don't mean to corner you, but Cutie's not wrong. He beat me and Buddy to saying that." Ty-Leah mentions. "I'm not cornered, beautiful. Relax." Tynie lulls, Bobby bringing over her beer.

"What's this I overhear about Cody being a little tiger? What's this I overhear about Ty-Leah and Buddy worrying about cornering Tynie when it was only you kids being honest?" Bobby inquires. "This one's on me, y'all. Sainty once said that sometimes one voice is used for many, when the same thing wants to be said. Cutie only did what he did to show he got the idea. As for me and brother, it was only a few minutes, but Cutie still beat us to saying what you overheard, Uncle Bobby." Ty-Leah explains. "Buddy, you've not said much, you really alright?!" Tynie worries. "Yes auntie, I'm fine. I just didn't want to defeat your intellect by repeating what others said when it was the same thing I was going to." Buddy promises. "Demean, sweetie. But hey, defeat works too!" Tynie edits, with a relieved smile on her face. At that, Buddy smiles really big, Cody and Ty-Leah following his expression, when Buddy queries "Auntie, you're not gonna let uncle's hand get cold from holdin' that beer are you?!" Giggling, Tynie takes the beer from her spouse, whom reacts "I was fine, Buddy. Relax, alright?" Buddy nods, saying no more. A few sips later, Tynie determines "Fuck it, this family needs a vacation. Babe, you and Daddy will take over from the minute Petri and I begin that techno-cleansing because I'll bet my ass that's gonna take a while." "That is perfectly fair." TreMarion approves.

"Babe, I know you mean well, but I am not allowing you to get that close to being the family front lines again. Not when there's another way to encounter things. I know this sounds controlling, but I don't want you carrying the family-front-lines burdens like that anymore. Yes, the techno-cleansing will be done. Yes, we will have a family vacation, and get the kitchen table and chairs replaced. Yes, you and Petri will do that techno-cleansing, but not on the timeline you planned." Bobby disregards. "Translation auntie, you get just what you want for Papa: more down times! 'Sides, how can Buddy and Cutie learn how to be men of houses if you are the front lines anyway?!" Ty-Leah interjects. "Case rested!" Petri and TreMarion toast, both men raising what's left of their beers. "That was adorable." Tynie revels, smiling at her niece. "Very impressive, Babygirl." Bobby applauds, him and Tynie raising their beers together. The kids pick up their juice-boxes, raising them, as everyone returns to their drinks. Ending those, Tynie and Bobby clear from them, leaving the kids with Petri and TreMarion.

"Babe, I'm not too keen on taking Daddy's SUV. I'd rather borrow Petri's. I love Daddy and all, but I don't want something we bring home to fuck up the carseats." Tynie concerns. "I heard her man, and I actually agree with that worry. My key ring is third from the left on your rack by the front door. Just put ten in the tank and we're good. The rest, if it arises can be dealt with later, if you know what I mean. I know Tre said you two are not disputing his offer, but he didn't say we couldn't override it with another one. Especially given the fact Tynie just made a damn good case for the new offer." Petri justifies. "Fair enough." Bobby forfeits, going for Petri's keys. "Dude, you just got that SUV two weeks ago. It's a replacement….." Tynie starts. "No matter. I'd rather have to have a private meeting with Bobby tonight to cover what you're implying than have you take Tre's SUV, and have something happen along the lines of your concern, Tynie." Petri overrules. "Tynie, I love you kid. Take the deal; it's a damn good one." TreMarion encourages. "Yes, Daddy." Tynie whispers.

"Aww man, auntie's bummed now." Buddy notices, looking Tynie dead-on in the eyes. "Whose job is it to get your auntie smiling again, Buddy?" Bobby queries. "Yours, Uncle Bobby. But, it's not fair. You don't let Auntie take any front lines, but on that one, you are. I don't get it." Buddy replies. "Let me clear that up for you then." Bobby self-challenges, explaining why his "getting Tynie to smile again" isn't exactly "taking front lines" as Buddy thought. Listening intently, Buddy nearly apologizes, when Tynie counters "No need, little man. I wanted you to learn that concept from your uncle. I wanted Papa to kick back on this one, Petri too. It's alright." Buddy nods, and then the kids are taken to the restroom by Petri.

"Dad, if Petri asks, you don't know this. I'm not just "putting ten in his tank." I'm having the SUV checked, fluids and all. I mean, he IS letting Tynie and I use it, and it is a replacement vehicle. I know this may go against Dr. Kym's orders for you, but I actually need…." Bobby initiates. "No, this isn't a favor son. I was just going to advise you to do as you intend." TreMarion intercedes. Leaning over to hug her father, Tynie whispers "Thank you, Daddy." "Anytime." TreMarion chimes, releasing his daughter. Reconvening with the others, Tynie and Bobby hold hands, Cody and Ty-Leah doing the same thing. "Beauty, you ok?" Cody frets. "I…. still feel really bad… Buddy's got no love like us, Cutie. I…. don't want him hiding his upsetness just so we can be happy… I'm sorry." Ty-Leah stumbles out. Releasing Bobby's hand suddenly, Tynie drops to her knees, instructing "Sweets, Babygirl, come here."

Ty-Leah and Cody comply, Tynie counseling "Ty-Leah, it's wonderful that you keep taking Buddy's heart into your consideration. Cody it kicks ass that you're so respectful of Buddy when you and Ty-Leah so much as hold hands. Now, I want you two to look Buddy dead in the eyes. Buddy, when they do, I want you to be bare-balls honest. That means, you tell them how you feel about them being together. Yes, we've encountered this before, but there's nothing wrong with reminders." Not even three minutes later, Buddy recalls "Ty-Leah, I don't mind if you and Cody hold hands, hug, or kiss each other's cheeks. I know that's as far as Papa wants you two showing your love right now, because of our age. I agree with it, because Cody said it himself: some fuckin' people are ridiculous. Relax sissy, we're good. Same with you, Cody. If I don't find love, ok. If I do, great. It doesn't bug me as bad as you two think it does. You forget, Sainty's giving me bachelor lessons, and I can still learn how to be a real man from Uncle Bobby. Sorry Papa, but I ain't having you disobey the good doc."

As Buddy silences, Ty-Leah looks Cody dead-in the eyes, Cody returning the gaze as Tynie swears "Buddy, that was awesome!" "There's only one part of all that I disagree with, Buddy. Don't ever be sorry for doing your part to see to it a relative obeys the doctor. Beyond that, your aunt was right, that was awesome!" TreMarion reviews. "Auntie, you shouldn't kneel like this for too long. It's bad for your knees. You don't like it when we do that." Ty-Leah nags. "Alright beautiful." Tynie retorts, rising to her feet. After that, Ty-Leah looks Bobby in the eyes, wondering "So, Uncle Bobby, the whole cut someone off at the pass concept…. Did I do it right?" "Perfectly." Bobby gleams, giving his niece a big smile.

"Auntie, you've cut us off at a lot of passes! Sissy only did that to show uncle she got the idea, and knew how to do it with respect." Buddy defends. "I'm not upset, little man. If anything, I'm impressed with all three of you. Calm down." Tynie contends, smiling from ear-to-ear. Spinning on her toes to face Bobby, Tynie praises "I've always known your uncle is a brilliant man. He's just found different ways to show it lately. Ways that I'm very impressed with."

"Prove it." Bobby dares, wearing a defiant smile. Wrapping him in her arms seconds after that dare rings out, Tynie goes in for a passionate kiss. "Papa, we know. Not until we're teenagers, at least. Uncle's gotta learn not to tell auntie to prove it, though. She will every time." Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody recite as one. Hearing that, Tynie squeals into Bobby's mouth, him holding her steady. "Truth from the mouths of brilliant children." TreMarion gloats. Petri sat back, smiling broadly, as Tynie and Bobby eventually ended their kiss.

"One of you kids repeat what made your aunt squeal like that." Petri challenges. "We don't kiss like auntie and uncle do until we're at least teenagers. Though uncle, you really shouldn't tell auntie to "prove it," because she will every time." Buddy re-states. Resting her head on Bobby's shoulder, Tynie mumbles "I'm really that predictable." "Oh wow, auntie's face is really red right now!" Ty-Leah marvels. "We didn't mean to embarrass you auntie, honest!" Cody panics. "Sweets, stand down. It's alright." Tynie soothes. "It's rude to embarrass a lady though." Buddy pines. "Most of the time, yes it is. This is different, because your aunt wasn't just embarrassed. She was impressed, as I was, at how honest you kids were. Relax." Bobby insists. Tynie's face loses some of its blush, Ty-Leah leaning back with Buddy and Cody on either side of her.

"Kids, don't get too comfortable. After you hug your aunt and uncle, it's movie time with me and Papa in Papa's area." Petri imposes. Tynie and Bobby deem that a cue, separating their embrace to hug each child separately. Tynie does something stunning, hugging Petri and TreMarion right after the kids. Following most of her lead, Bobby is surprised when Petri initiates a short hug between the two of them. Departing the house, Tynie and Bobby head off to replace the kitchen table and chairs. This time, Petri supervises as Buddy locks the house. Trekking to TreMarion's area, Petri has no clue what Bobby intends for Petri's SUV. Keeping it that way, TreMarion and Petri watch movies with the kids.

Tynie and Bobby are out and about now, aiming to get the SUV they're using checked while at the same time replacing the kitchen table and chairs. At both the auto shop and the home improvement store, when a clerk sees the name "Goren" on the bank card, the clerk goes gaunt in the face, but still tries to eye Bobby over. "Yeah, that's us. You got a fuckin' problem bitch?!" Tynie jeers, both times. "N-no. No problem." Each clerk gulps, dutifully charging for just the costs incurred. Returning Bobby's bank card both times, both clerks see him call the bank. Learning they weren't overcharged, Bobby hangs up, leading his wife back to the SUV. Tynie drives, Bobby taking shotgun, as Tynie recounts "I'm sorry baby, I only jeered at those clerks to back you up. It was your good name on the line, and both clerks were bitches. Literally. I know you don't start shit with bitches, but you will help me finish it. Forgive me, gorgeous." "I don't have to forgive you. You did no wrong back there, beautiful." Bobby rebuts.

"I say again, this family needs a fuckin' vacation." Tynie reclaims. "You leave that to me, honey." Bobby chides. Tynie nods, and soon after, gets them home. Entering their house, the couple locks up, before making a way towards the others. Opening TreMarion's door, those two see the kids napping around TreMarion and Petri, with TreMarion's entertainment center already turned off. Turning to face her husband, Tynie whispers "We should let them be, honey. They're all asleep."

Quietly closing that door, the couple traverses their home. Not speaking until they get to the master bedroom, Tynie closes that door behind herself and Bobby. Reaching out for him, Tynie's taken into a tight hold. Hearing her draw a bit of a ragged breath, Bobby murmurs "What is it baby?" Taking that as a cue, Tynie vents from within Bobby's arms, not stopping for a good twenty minutes. "I know you must need to fuck, babe. It's been several days since I last got you off." Tynie closes. Releasing half of his embrace, Bobby cups his wife's chin, lifting her eyes to his. Staring into Tynie's eyes, Bobby realizes "You seriously believe you've been abusing me. Honey, that is not true. It never has been, it never will be. I know you feel differently, it's in your eyes. Tell me sweetheart, what will it take for me to show you that notion is bullshit?" Tynie cries "Go with your heart, sexy." Realigning her cheek to his chest, Bobby vows "You got it."

Crying in his arms, Tynie detests "Hey, what about what's on your mind?!" "What's on my mind is simple. I've got to get you calmed down, while showing you the notion that you've been abusing me is bullshit. After that, we take on the rest, together." Bobby avows. Sobbing as she's held, Tynie mumbles "Ti Amo…" "Ti Amo…" Bobby swears, holding her closely. Taking her time in calming down, Tynie later runs her hands down Bobby's back, grabbing his ass. Returning the favor, Bobby brings out a squeak from his wife. "Now, since you've been so…." Tynie begins. "No baby, I'm not first for anything like that. You are." Bobby rejects, cutting her off. Releasing half their newly-created hold, Tynie's then lead to their bed. Freeing her hand, Bobby watches his wife sprawl out stomach down. Looking back for a moment, Tynie's eyes again tell all, Bobby assuring "I'll take care of you, sugar." This massage takes a while, Tynie's build having more tension in it than Bobby expected. "I swear, after this, I'll get you off however you want. This is wonderful…" Tynie moans. Continuing the massage, Bobby doesn't say anything just yet to Tynie's latest remark.

Rubbing her feet, Bobby ponders "What's gotten you so worried over my sexual satisfaction, baby?" "Those bitches, they were eyein' you. Had I not stood where I did, they'd have seen your bulge. They'd have guessed without saying it, that I'm neglecting you intimately and tried something to get with you. I saw them oogling you, which is why I started mentally freaking out. Since Daddy doesn't want us discussing that kind of thing with the kids until they're teens at least, I didn't want to admit this within their earshot." Tynie confesses. "First off, those bitches were absolutely repulsive! They may have tried to "get with me," but it would have gotten them nowhere! I know they upset you, and I know something else. Had they actually touched me, you'd have kicked their asses. You know I don't hit women. If it would have come down to you kicking their asses, I'd have backed you any way I had to! Honey, are you so scared of losing me to some repulsive bitch that you forgot this?" Bobby debunks. "I feel so stupid now. I'm sorry baby…" Tynie apologizes.

"You're not stupid! Beautiful, you said it yourself. There's nothing wrong with reminders." Bobby re-issues, moving away from Tynie's feet. Kneeling beside her moments later, Bobby gives a worried smirk to Tynie. "Ah. Your turn for a massage, lay out gorgeous." Tynie reprimands, smiling shortly. Wanting her happier, Bobby obeys, without another word. Massaging Bobby just as meticulously as she received, Tynie wonders "Is there anything else on your mind, honey?" Not answering her right away, Bobby gives a deviant smile. Making her way to his feet, Tynie rubs each one separately. Eventually laying them each down one at a time, Tynie then moves to sit at Bobby's hip.

Rolling to his left side, Bobby looks in his wife's eyes, seeing them start to glow. Eyeing him over, Tynie dares "So gorgeous, you gonna act on the urges I can tell you have right now?" Giving her a defiant smile, Bobby takes his wife by the hand, guiding her to her back. Leaving the bed, he disrobes, then hovers to remove Tynie's outfit. Tossing it aside, Bobby runs his hands all over Tynie's front. Toying with her bust, Bobby's eyes have a flame in them. "Ohhhh…." Tynie mewls, loving his touch. "Soon enough baby…" Bobby huskily evades, petting down her stomach. Feeling her wetness in his palm before long, he toys with Tynie's core, hearing his wife lustily groan. Spreading her hips with that hand, Bobby feels his wife paw at his chest. "Fuck me so hard that my legs are jelly afterwards." Tynie provocatively craves. Fiercely entering her, Bobby howls "With pleasure…" Giving his wife her erotic wish, Bobby totally dominates Tynie and their sex. Sweaty, feeling her hands raking his chest and back, he doesn't stop for a good while. Being knocked off the slightly hovering pose of their lovemaking, Bobby grunts, as Tynie moans "Yeahh baby…" Hungrily kissing her, Bobby mutes his wife's moaning, without losing a beat of his thrusts. Over time, Tynie's body tenses up beneath him, her core constricting more around him, Bobby feeling that his wife's orgasm this time is going to be a body-wracking one. Breaking off their hungry kisses Tynie hangs on to Bobby's shoulders, as she wails "Ohhh Bobby!" Feeling every bit of that body-wracking orgasm beneath and around him, Bobby keeps grinding into his wife.

Keeping his eyes locked with Tynie's, she begins feeling his cock start to really throb inside her depths. Running her hands down his back, Tynie mewls "I'm close… again…" Taking that as a challenge, Bobby fucks his woman more, wanting her release to come before his own. This time, Tynie's orgasm is mere seconds before Bobby's, him falling onto her, breathless. Holding her man close, Tynie breathlessly praises "Damn babe." "Anything for you." Bobby softly swears, both trying to come down. Taking time in that, Tynie eventually frees her spouse from the hold, Bobby lying out beside her. Catching his breath, Bobby worries "Did I hurt you baby?" "You rocked my world…" Tynie boasts. Slowly sitting up, Tynie leans in for a kiss, keeping this one delicate. Splitting it off, Tynie frets "You really alright hottie?" "I'm fine." Bobby ensures, gently leading his wife from the bed. As they try to make a way towards the Jacuzzi tub, Tynie's steps are wobbly, Bobby carrying her the rest of the way. Settling Tynie to her feet, Bobby situates everything, the two soon after sitting together again. Getting cleaned up, the couple only separates to shut down that tub, get dressed again, and for Bobby to gather up their phone and her pills.

Heading for the others once more, Tynie leans against Bobby, smiling like an airhead. "You know something, honey? I think it'd be fairer if we afforded Daddy and Petri some down time. I mean, they HAVE watched the kids for a good chunk of the day." Tynie reckons. "Ah. You leave that to me." Bobby re-considers, giving her a proud smile. Checking in TreMarion's room again, the couple sees Petri taking the kids to the restroom. "Kids, when you're done in there, you have time with me and your uncle. Papa and Sainty need a break." Tynie informs. "Not just yet, honey. We've got to wait out a delivery for the kitchen, and I don't want the kids around that in case the delivery people are bastards. They're supposed to be here in the next hour." Bobby corrects. Tynie realizes her spouse made a point, nodding and smiling at him.

"Don't even apologize, Tynie. I don't want the kids around those delivery guys anyway. Not after the call I intercepted on TreMarion's line ten minutes ago." Petri disciplines. "What exactly did they say, Petri?" Bobby inquires. "Do you want the explicit version or the rough translation given the proximity of the kids?" Petri asks back. "Babe, fuck it. Get Daddy's phone, and ream them a new asshole. Then, contest the CHRIST out of those charges. Trust me." Tynie overhauls. Hustling TreMarion's phone to Bobby, Petri is silent, but TreMarion warns "Tynie didn't take front lines on that son; she merely beat me to advising it."

Bobby nods, and inside one phone call finds out management of that store handled cancelling the order on his behalf. "All you need to do is wait out a call from your bank, sir. I took care of this personally, because there is more you don't know yet. Apparently, my Corporate manager witnessed one of my staffers doing what is considered by Corporate policy as sexual assault against you, a couple hours ago. I also overheard how disrespected, I believe it was your wife's brother, was in a call about ten to fifteen minutes ago. Corporate didn't even have to tell me to cancel this order and send back the payment. I just did it, especially after learning the modified sexual assault and harassment policies for stores under Corporate in our area." The manager reports. "I can do that, but you can pretty much expect no member of my family to ever patronize your stores again: Family policy for this type of shit." Bobby forewarns. Totally understanding that, the manager hangs up.

"Please consider this decision a form of me backing Bobby up. We are NOT patronizing stores in town for anything this family needs again. That's right; we're deliberately going out of town for as much of that shit as we can. I say that because I do not believe it's appropriate to risk the kids being around whatever caused Bobby to go there with whoever the hell was in on that call." Tynie reprises. "A manager, acting on Corporate orders." Bobby names. "Now that's an entirely fair decision I will not stand for having overridden." TreMarion apprises. "Fair enough." Petri accepts. "Do we kids even want to know?" Buddy queries.

"Regardless, there's no way I will allow this to be any further explained to you kids. Not at your current age, even with Dad's consent." Bobby declines. "Translation Daddy, even if you cut a consent form, Bobby or I one would torch the damn thing instead of actually using it. In this case, I mean, because his imposed age-restriction is another thing I'm backing. In its entirety, and I base that on what the kids already overheard." Tynie imparts. TreMarion whistles, Petri clarifying "In that case, the topic's as discussed as it will be." Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all look at Tynie and Bobby, Tynie promising "We're alright angels. Soon as Papa gets his phone back, you three are coming with me and your uncle." Stunning them, Buddy hopes "Papa, allow me?" TreMarion nods, Buddy then retrieving the family elder's phone and delivering it.

"You two relax alone for a while. You've been watching the kids for a good chunk of the day." Bobby directs, him and Tynie then taking the children to the living room. Petri and TreMarion nod, then separate to have their "Down time." While under Tynie and Bobby's watch, the kids start asking some hard-hitting questions. "I just don't get it. Why should we have to spend more time going out of town just to supply our house?" Ty-Leah probes. "Too many businesses in our town have had problematic employees, honey. I'm trying to protect you, keep you out of bullshit's line of fire." Tynie explains.

"Do what?" Cody questions. "Your aunt's trying to keep you away from the kind of bullshit we have had come across whenever we go to get stuff for the house." Bobby re-claims. "That bullshit is no excuse for us to have to give up so much of our time, and wear on the cars in this family! That bullshit is no reason for us to be around people who don't know how to drive right in the first place! Papa told us kids there are people who can't or won't drive right, which is why I said that! Uncle Bobby, I think you need to override Papa and auntie. Risk, I believe it's called "catchin shit." Buddy rebels. "Buddy…." Tynie gasps, being shocked at her nephew.

"I'm sorry auntie, but I'm being honest. I don't want us to have to go THAT far just to get what we need around here! It's not right, it's not fair!" Buddy grumps. Waving Bobby back, Tynie proposes "Alright. I'm willing to try something. One at a time, you kids tell me and your uncle how you'd handle that." "Ladies first." Buddy and Cody chime together. "I'd not have us go all over just to supply the house. Yeah, we could go together, but I say: let the men be the bears. By that I mean Uncle and Sainty, since Papa's on those doctor's orders." Ty-Leah describes. "I'd have it so Papa's kicked back around here. Either Uncle Bobby or Sainty, or them both, go to get what the house needs. Auntie, that means you'd have movie time with us kids." Buddy depicts. "I don't mean to sound like I can't come up with my own idea, but I'd switch between Beauty's and Buddy's ideas for that." Cody remits.

"Sweetheart, I think we just got a deeper message than what the kids actually said." Tynie supposes. "I do too, and I'll deal with Dad about it. Later." Bobby asserts. "I take it I just walked in on an exercise for the kids." TreMarion guesses, causing Tynie to turn her head like a shot. "Yeah Papa, you did. Auntie and uncle, in a new way, just taught us kids it's not right to always feel the need to be on the run." Ty-Leah purports. "Ok Babygirl, tell him how we did that." Tynie instructs.

"Papa, while you were tryin' to relax, me, Buddy and Cutie asked auntie and uncle a lot of questions. Buddy actually protested one of Auntie's answers…. Twice. He didn't like the idea of all the wears on cars, times, and running auntie told you about. We all know the good doc has you on some really hard orders, and Buddy tried to keep his protest so you'd keep those. Auntie then had each of us kids tell her how we'd handle supplying the house…. Just to get our answers. The next thing I know, Uncle's being called a sweetheart, there's a deeper message, and Uncle swears to dealing with you later. After that, you come in here." Ty-Leah recaps. "It's all true." Bobby verifies. "Although you kids did that as an exercise, I'm not allowing the answers you gave to change any plans made by us adults. That's not right, because to me it's too close to you children taking on adult responsibility. I love you kids dearly, we all do, but I'd prefer household decisions like that be made by us adults. You'll have your chance to make your own decisions, but not on matters concerning the house, and not until you're at least old enough to drive. You kids are right about one thing though, it is unwise to always feel the need to run." TreMarion admonishes.

"Before you angels react to that, understand this. Although Daddy's on some strict doctor's orders, he's also respecting another house rule. One that says he determines how far you kids will have a say, and what will change that. Daddy's also trying to show you kids that major shit isn't your turf, it's us adults'." Tynie compels. "I'm good with that." Cody surrenders, with a smile. "He means we are." Ty-Leah and Buddy amend as one. Petri makes his way into the living room, worrying "Did I miss something important?" Recapping what Tynie and Bobby did with the children; TreMarion notifies "Which means I need to hold court with you and Bobby, in my area. Sooner as opposed to later." Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie sends him on the way to that meeting, TreMarion and Petri in tow. "What's holding court? I thought we go to court?" Cody misunderstands. "Ok. Holding court means, there's a meeting that's private, about to happen." Tynie defines. Three heads nod, Tynie questioning "Now you angels, be honest. Are you really good with what we just talked about?" "We learned a lot auntie, so yeah, we're good." Ty-Leah insures, Cody and Buddy nodding.

Idly chatting with the kids, Tynie doesn't even notice that twenty minutes has passed. As that timeline ends, TreMarion, Bobby and Petri all quietly take seats around Tynie and the children, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. "Auntie, I know this is asking lots. Can we please have another one of your home-special pizzas tonight?" Ty-Leah requests. "That's not asking a lot, honey. You just, unknowingly, called out my idea for dinner." Tynie rebukes. "Which one this time?" Buddy imposes. "You know what? That's Papa's choice." Tynie resolves. "Modified Hawaiian, if you would." TreMarion craves. "Sure." Tynie approves, kissing Bobby's cheek before heading to overtake the kitchen. "I'm not having her do that alone." Bobby decries, tailing his wife. Fifteen minutes later, Tynie puts the pizza in the oven, Bobby awaiting her.

Rejoining the family, Tynie and Bobby walk into the living room mere moments before TreMarion announces the plan for the family's next vacation. "Which means, the kitchen table and chairs getting replaced, as well as the techno-cleansing, are to be handled tomorrow. I do not want that impeding on this family's vacation." TreMarion concludes. Looking Tynie in the eyes again, Cody presumes "We kids know auntie, the rest isn't our turf. It's you adults'." Tynie nods, Petri heading in to check on the pizza. "Papa, does this vacation have to be turned in to anyone?" Ty-Leah ponders. "Those days are over, beautiful. Your aunt and Papa learned that this morning. As for you kids and those G.E.D.'s, I learned a bit ago that doesn't start until it's been at least two weeks after the family's latest vacation." Petri booms.

"Daddy, tell me for the love of God we're not putting our vacation in the hands of any sort of resort, hotel, motel, condo or any other place we have to rent." Tynie prays. "No way in hell." TreMarion implies, hearing his daughter sigh in relief. "We've overheard all we need to." Buddy implicates, pointing to Ty-Leah and Cody at the same time. Petri, who remained in the kitchen, winds up laying the pizza to cool on top of the stove. Turning off and closing the oven, Petri doesn't say anything, retreating to the living room in remained silence. TreMarion looks Bobby dead in the face, inquiring "Something on your mind, son?" "Not that I want to discuss in front of the kids, Dad." Bobby defers. "Petri, you and I are watching the kids, so Bobby and Daddy can talk privately. Leave the pizza wherever it is. We'll address the techno-cleansing another time." Tynie provisions. Hearing her terse tone, Petri throws up his hands and nods.

Taking that opportunity, TreMarion and Bobby retire to TreMarion's area. Closing the door, Bobby's tone is dominant, almost drill-sergeant like. Telling his father in law in no uncertain terms what "he and Tynie are tired of," Bobby takes a good ten minutes. "We love you, we want you all living here, but Tynie's got too much of a giving heart to say this. Matter of fact, all this is where the "you time," also known as "down time" idea came from. She didn't know she still had the right to be alone with me for date nights and whatnot. Not since the whirlwind of family changes that traces back to T and Sasha's extremist asses. She told me so earlier. Dad, she doesn't have the heart to say this to you, which is why I am. We know you have those orders from Dr. Kym, but we also know that since you have legal custody of the kids: this had to be addressed straight with you." Bobby concludes.

"Wait. Tynie actually believes if you two have date nights, or time alone beyond a few…. As she calls them "Stolen hours"…that I'll retaliate legally against you two?!" TreMarion probes in alarm. "With every fiber of her being. She also believes just as strongly that the kids will hate us from now until we are in the grave for having time away from them. Her words, not mine, Dad. I say again, it traces back to T and Sasha's extremist asses. Mike and Megan's bullshit only re-enforced those beliefs to those extents." Bobby confirms. "She didn't have the heart to tell me. She thought just coming clean would kick-start all that retaliation. Least that's what it sounds like to me now. She also didn't want me violating the orders Dr. Kym gave me. Damn." TreMarion recognizes. "Yep." Bobby blurts. "First chance you get son, you tell Tynie that it's resolved. If you want, I will address this with Petri. You two will still have every chance to be in the kids' lives, but all the extremist-bullshit honoring that I now know you two have been doing will stop." TreMarion proffers. "No Dad, I am taking care of telling Petri. We'll have to explain any changes to how Tynie and I interact with the kids though." Bobby defies.

Standing near his son in law, TreMarion shakes Bobby's hand, acclaiming "Son, you have a deal." Leading TreMarion back to the others, Bobby doesn't yet know how the family elder will address this news. "Petri, you need to have a meeting with Bobby. There have been some household rule changes that as the head of this household, Bobby wants to address with you. Privately and now." TreMarion alibies. "Kids, I know exactly what your Uncle's doing. There have been changes around here, which essentially started today. With your schooling I mean, and your uncle figures that today's as good a day as any to make household rule alterations. I don't blame him, and you'll learn all about those household rule changes on a situation by situation basis. I know that because that is one rule I am unilaterally making here and now." Tynie clarifies. Overhearing that, Bobby gives his wife a proud smile, Petri soon following him back into TreMarion's area.

Watching the kids with Tynie, TreMarion adds "Household rule changes mostly don't go through me or your aunt; they go through your uncle. Although I do have certain powers in this house, he has final say. We didn't mean to startle you kids, but your uncle determined that since we're due to start a family vacation, this needed resolved just as your aunt said it would be." Ty-Leah looks at Cody, then Buddy, all three children replying "That makes total sense."

Coming back into the living room, Bobby and Petri stand behind Tynie. "Ok, I misspoke. There's another unilateral rule I'm making, which takes effect now. Once any issue has been discussed, unless it involves unforeseen matters or other ADULT turf, it is NOT to be re-hashed with or around the kids. In other words, whatever is discussed beyond those two sets of circumstances, only occasional reminders are allowed. I am instituting this rule so the kids aren't around constant re-hashings, nor are they under any sort of impression that we adults require them to walk on eggshells. Daddy, I love you, but I'll need you to explain what that means." Tynie institutes. "That is fair." Petri applauds. Wrapping his arms around Tynie's waist, Bobby leans his lips to her ear and whispers "Excellently done, honey."

Right after those remarks, TreMarion explains the concept of "Walking on eggshells" to the kids, also clearing up what Tynie meant with everything else she just said. Ty-Leah looks her aunt in the eyes, as do Buddy and Cody, all of them saying together "We understand." "Excellent. Now that's about enough serious-toned shit. We have a pizza to eat and a vacation to start!" Tynie adjourns. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all cheer that, Petri taking them to the restroom. "I'll cut up and serve the pizza." TreMarion obliges. "No Daddy, you won't. Bobby and I got that and drinks covered. You kick back, you've already done enough." Tynie rebukes. Forfeiting as he sat back, TreMarion watches his daughter and son in law take to the kitchen. Tynie cuts the pizza; Bobby gets drinks, the two soon after laying that all to the kitchen bar. "One question, Bobby. When did you want that techno-cleansing done? I don't think it should be held off on for too long." Petri proposes. "You and I tackle that after dinner, man. I'm glad you said something actually. As for the kitchen table and chairs, I'm leaving that up to Bobby." Tynie decides. "We're not replacing that table and chairs. We've already had two sets in this house as it is." Bobby contrives.

Allowing the kids to sit at the kitchen bar, the adults all stand to eat behind them. "I know what you're going to say, Buddy. It is rude to make a lady stand and eat, but your aunt's really strict about kid-safety. She'd rather eat while standing than have you kids do it." Petri pre-empts. Buddy nods, leaving it at that, as the meal continues in perpetual silence. Clearing from everything, Petri ducks back to get the laptops, leaving the kids with TreMarion and Bobby. "Sainty, I forgot to say it. Back there, when you beat Buddy to worryin', nicely done." Tynie beams. "Anytime." Petri relays, the two then beginning to clear off the laptops' hard drives of everything connected to the old-way of homeschooling the kids. The task of techno-cleansing both laptops takes about forty minutes, Petri putting them both away.

Reconvening in the throughway by the kitchen bar, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are taken through their end-of-day regimen. Exiting that room afterwards, the adults briefly hug and disperse. Walking across their home, Tynie leans into Bobby, all smiles. Petri and TreMarion, on the other hand, go through their own day-ending regimen thinking over everything Bobby'd privately told them. Before Tynie and Bobby make it to their room, she intercepts a call from Petri. "Dude, you didn't do shit wrong. Bobby only had you debriefed that way because he felt you had rights to know. You've been a hell of a brother to him and me, and our family, for a damn good while. Calm down, you've not got shit to worry about. I know Bobby took a hard line about this, but that wasn't meant as an indictment against you. It was meant to explain without explaining just how extremist and excessive the levels of bullshit he and I have survived and refuse to re-allow into our lives, both as man and wife and as a family." Tynie constitutes. "Thanks for clearing that up." Petri honors, then wishing the couple a good night. Returning the regard, Tynie hangs up. Nearly calling TreMarion, Tynie's stopped when Bobby takes the phone from her, claiming "He already knows, honey. You did well with clearing that up for Petri." "You know I'll back you any way I can." Tynie reassures. Escorting her to their room, aware Tynie took her pill with dinner, Bobby doesn't say another thing. Leaning against him again, Tynie gazes up, seeing a stone look on her husband's face.

Waiting until the master bedroom door is closed, Tynie panics "You mad at me baby?!" "No, I'm not mad at you. I hated taking a hard line with Dad, but he had to know the truth. I know you love Dad, but I also know you didn't have the heart to say what I did to him. He knew it too, sweetheart. He understands, and respects everything that was decided. I don't know why Petri took what I told him as anything against him, which is why I'm glad you cleared it up." Bobby recounts. "Petri's trying so hard to be good to us, baby. Especially, now that he's so close to the kids. OH my GOD! Petri's walking on eggshells! He thinks one wrong move when Daddy's had a bad day will cost him the relationship with the kids he now has!" Tynie freaks. "I'll settle that sweetheart. I bet you're right." Bobby presumes, going for their phone.

Conference calling Petri and TreMarion right then and there, Bobby repeats his wife's latest theory. "Tre, I don't know if you'll accept this answer. I plead guilty to that, all of it." Petri alerts. "You've got nothing to "plead guilty" to, son. Remember how Bobby handled the household rule changes? That's how I will address any issues I have with anything you three teach the kids. Calm down, all is well." TreMarion rescinds. "Petri, it wasn't me that caught on to you doing that. It was Tynie, and it freaked her out. Trust Dad's way on this." Bobby advises. Exhaling loudly, Petri requests "You got it man. Just get Tynie calmed down from how I apparently freaked her out, would ya?" Agreeing to that, and sharing love, they all hang up at the same time. Petri charges his phone, laying back with his mind and heart relieved. TreMarion, on the other hand, texts Bobby saying "Tell Tynie I'm alright. I know she may be worried about me after that meeting, in light of Dr. Kym's orders for me."

Doing one better, Bobby shows his wife the text. "Oh thank God!" Tynie gasps, taking her spouse's hand. Traversing their room, Bobby only releases Tynie's hand long enough to adorn his end table as always. Returning to Tynie's side and reclaiming her hand into his, Bobby tells her everything she missed when he spoke privately to Petri and TreMarion. "Damn baby…." Tynie swoons, leaning her head to his left shoulder. Catching her contentment from the corner of his eye, Bobby triumphantly smiles. Standing up together, Bobby deftly spins before his wife, pulling her closer. For the first time in a good while, the couple holds one another, only to slow dance without music. Relaxing her left cheek to Bobby's chest, Tynie's able to hear his heart pounding. Glancing down at her, Bobby sees Tynie's smile waver. "Don't let anything crossing your mind take away your happiness like that. I took care of everything. You, my beautiful wife, have absolutely nothing to worry about." Bobby disapproves. "Damn I love the sound of that, but not nearly as much as I love you." Tynie cheers, looking up into Bobby's eyes. "I love you too." Bobby dedicates, with the couple's slow dance ending.

Standing face to face, Bobby feels Tynie's hands snaking up his back as she premeditates "Now to show you just how much I worship and adore you." "You mean, now we show each other how much we worship and adore one another." Bobby alters, with a plotting smile. "Yeah. Before we do though, there's one thing I'm damn glad for that I haven't said until now. I'm damn glad that you and I don't have to relegate our passions to stolen hours together anymore. You gave me a very powerful liberation tonight, when you changed that for us." Tynie delays smiling right back at him. Petting her cheek, Bobby oaths "It was my honor." Slinking to her toes, Tynie brings her lips to Bobby's, giving him a passionate kiss. Keeping their kiss intact, Bobby guides his wife to standing fully on her feet again. Slowly separating their lips, Tynie and Bobby smile at one another. Sliding her hands around Bobby's waist, Tynie slowly runs them up his stomach to his chest. Gingerly resting her palms on her husband's shoulders, Tynie again rests her head on Bobby's chest. Promising his wife a "great and romantic time" together, Bobby hears Tynie elate "I can't wait!" "You won't have to… for long." Bobby eludes, once more leading his wife to their bed.

Sitting on it momentarily, the couple lays out together, resuming their kissing. Splitting their lips apart, Tynie's breathless, Bobby seeing elation still on her face. Allowing his wife to reclaim her breath, Bobby feels Tynie nestle right up against him. "Sweetheart?" Bobby concerns. "I want to enjoy the liberation you gave me, for us, but I want to take my time in enjoying it. Does that make any sense?" Tynie prods, her smile remaining. "Absolute." Bobby accredits, petting delicately down her back. Not feeling the need to rush anything, Tynie and Bobby spend the rest of their night enjoying romances, intimacies, and massages. Laying back side-by-side in the wee hours of the morning, Tynie covers them up, then yet again cuddles up to Bobby. By the time that occurs, everyone else in the home has been sound asleep for hours.

* * *

><p>Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy were essentially fast tracked to their G.E.D.'s today. TreMarion got a letter, which pretty much afforded the adults in Tynie and Bobby's family the right to do that. Before today ended for the family, Tynie and Petri also wound up removing all specks of what was once used to educate the kids from both the family's laptops. True to an unfortunate trend in the family, the kitchen table and chairs proved endangering to the kids, only to wind up with Bobby getting a refund when he and Tynie went to replace it. As for Tynie, she wound up defending their marriage from two ill-reputed clerks in the process, because when Petri's relatively-new SUV was taken by the couple, Bobby elected to get it tuned up.<p>

A vacation was mentioned, but not fully planned today as well. There was a reason behind that decision, one Bobby detailed to TreMarion and Petri separately. Having done so in private, without him being aware until near today's end, Bobby gave Tynie one hell of a liberation. Celebrating that in the confines of the master bedroom, Tynie and Bobby also got to share in a tide changing within their marriage.

This problem traced back to T and Sasha's extremist asses, and was re-enforced by Mike and Megan's bullshit. Tonight, after both private meetings with Petri and TreMarion, which were continued in a couple calls, it ends. In those calls, one handled by Tynie, the other by Bobby, those private meetings were clarified, which gave Petri cause to relax a hell of a lot more than he has lately. Still afforded rights to be in Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's lives, Bobby and Tynie will also reclaim their right to time together as man and wife. Petri and TreMarion fully understand and respect Bobby's decision, which starting today means the end of one thing for him and Tynie:

Stolen Hours together…..


	276. Ch 276

Title: Pride, Protection, and Pain

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The morning after Bobby ended "stolen hours" for him and Tynie to enjoy the more private aspects of their marriage, Petri's up with a jolt. Grabbing his phone, Petri makes a way to the kids, tucking them in tightly. "Stay under these covers, kids. I've got calls to make." Petri whispers, getting snores as his answer. TreMarion stumbles out of bed, coming up on that scene, Petri requesting "Tre, be ready to vouch out claims I'm gonna make. You get back under some covers, too. I've got this; I'll catch shit from Bobby later." "No. We have this covered together, son. You make those calls." TreMarion corrects, Petri nodding. Leaving the kids' room, Petri calls around to heating and cooling companies, getting one willing to come out in an hour after the third call. "Best I could do, they're coming in an hour." Petri reports. Accepting that with a nod, TreMarion sticks close to the kids, Petri waiting out that hour.

In their room, Tynie cuddles up to Bobby, murmuring "Is it supposed to be this cold in the house?" Kissing her cheek, Bobby promises "I'll go check it out. You stay here." Hustling to dress and head for the heating system from there, Bobby soon bumps into Petri, whom explains all that was done before those two met up. "Next time, you call me first. I appreciate you doing that much, but calling me first is for security and insurance purposes. I've got it from here." Bobby advises, receiving a nod from Petri. Not even a full ten minutes later, Bobby's leading a crew of heating and cooling guys into the house. "All cellphones are to be left by my brother in law, the one that called you." Bobby orders, noticing one of the men is skittish about doing that. Locking the house, Bobby comes up on that guy, wondering what's wrong. "Sir, my ex-wife is a bitch. I pay two alimonies to her and if she calls saying her payment isn't in and I don't immediately answer it, she goes before a judge and lies her ass off. My lawyer's a punkass who lets it happen, too! Pardon my language." The guy answers.

"OK. Here's what's going to happen. My father in law is going to escort most of you to the heating system, he knows where it is, my brother in law is going to check on the kids. I'm going to help the guy with the bitch ex-wife get that situation resolved then he's meeting the rest of you." Bobby renders. "Follow me gentleman. Oh, and to the one with the bitchy ex-wife, do as my son in law says. My daughter's a retired attorney, and my son in law is advising you JUST as my kid would." TreMarion imparts, most of the group following him from there. When it's just Bobby and that one crewman, Bobby initiates "First off, my wife cusses worse than you just did. Now to fix your situation…." Taking about ten minutes, Bobby details a plan to get that guy away from his bitchy ex-wife once and for all. "I can legally do that?!" The guy gulps. "Absolutely. Matter of fact, I'm going to tell your boss to give you time off TO do that." Bobby confirms, continuing his advice. What Bobby didn't know yet was, TreMarion already spoke with that guys' boss about the situation with that bitchy ex-wife. "Oh dear God, I didn't know he was going through THAT. I'll do as you advise, sir." The boss swears. "Call me TreMarion, and if you need to: literally call me. I'll give you my number before you guys leave here." TreMarion amends, keeping his word about giving the boss that information afterwards. Half an hour after that, TreMarion and that crew are meeting with Bobby and the man with that bitchy ex-wife. "I'm tellin' you Trace, fire that dumbass lawyer. Do as Bobby over there told you to, because I learned from TreMarion here that Bobby's advice will literally save your ass. Men, get your phones back." The boss mandates, causing his crew to comply.

Before Bobby can pay the guys though, a phone rings, and it's the one belonging to Trace. Learning his bitchy ex-wife just re-married today, and his days of paying alimony are over, Trace also is informed "Yeah, she signed saying I could check her accounts. When I saw what she had you doing, I got your lawyer disbarred. I also got it judicially ordered that all alimony paid for the past three months is returned to you. Sorry Trace, but that was the best I could do. I'm her lawyer, or at least I was. I dropped her as a client this morning, literally twenty minutes after her courthouse wedding." "N-no dishonor intended but how long til all that hits my bank account?" Trace poses, being told it'll happen within the hour. "Thank you!" Trace gasps. Wishing Trace well, that lawyer hangs up.

"Boss, don't charge these good people! I'll pay this one! I gotta hit my bank though! I just got kickass news!" Trace celebrates. "First you tell us this "kickass news," Trace. Then, your boss doesn't listen to you about not having my son in law pay him." TreMarion dissents. Trace shrugs, and then obeys, Bobby paying the boss while that story is told. "You guys have a good one. Trace, congrats man, you're free." Bobby regards, sending the men on their way.

Securing the house, Bobby hears the humming of the new heating system. Double-checking his bank account, purely out of reflex, Bobby learns he wasn't overcharged. Hanging up, Bobby resolves "I'm going to check on the kids, and Tynie. Dad, you and Petri try to relax now." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all come out with Petri at their side, Ty-Leah grumbling "We're ok Uncle Bobby, Sainty guarded us." "He's not quite done yet though, kids. It's time to refresh your beds, and that's my turf." TreMarion imposes. "No, it's not. Tre, you sit back with the kids. I'll cover that." Petri protests. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all head for TreMarion's side, Petri retreating to handle refreshing their beds. Bobby, on the other hand, goes off to check on his wife.

Huddled up in their covers, still trying to sleep on the pillow bearing Bobby's scent, Tynie is soon stunned when he gently pets her cheek. "You ok beautiful?" Bobby worries. "Yeah. What happened?" Tynie mumbles. Not telling her right away, Bobby guides his wife to sit up, kisses her briefly, and then explains everything. "Tell me you didn't let Trace, that poor guy; cover the cost of our shit." Tynie frets. "I wasn't going to, but Dad actually beat me to telling Trace that." Bobby notifies. "Good." Tynie breathes, at last getting out of bed. Dressing, she instinctively grabs her pills and their phone. "Baby, after all you, Daddy, and Petri had to do first thing this morning, I'm making brunch. It's fairest." Tynie absolves. Taking his wife's hand, that regard goes un-contested, the two making a way back towards the kitchen.

Overtaking it, Tynie sees Bobby head for the kitchen bar. Making steak croissants for everyone, Tynie's busy for a while. Settling it all to the kitchen bar, Tynie booms "Kids first, meal's on!" Leading Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy to the meal, TreMarion witnesses Bobby get up and gather drinks. "Hey. What about auntie's diabetes?" Buddy concerns. "Ah. I've got that." Petri chides, getting Tynie her share. Serving everyone's drinks, Bobby stands by his wife, everybody eating in silence. Insistently, at brunch's end, Petri cleans up from everything. Tynie comes up on him, wondering "I hear tale you're worried that you done royally fucked up today. You do know you only made one mistake, right?" Petri nods, Tynie pulling him over, daring "Tell me dude." Petri does, and the kids overhear it, Tynie absolving "Man, you worked that well. You only forgot to call Bobby, which isn't major. It's a security protocol Bobby has. Either he or Daddy one gets called when that kind of shit occurs, Daddy being a last resort. We're good." Petri nods, exhales loudly, and relents "I wanted to show the kids, Bobby, and Tre that I could tackle that kind of situation. That's all I intended to do." "Just because you tackled it doesn't mean Bobby doesn't want notified. Relax man, we're truly good." Tynie reassures, the two meeting up with the family from there. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all take turns hugging the adults, then Bobby wraps his arms around Tynie from behind.

"So, what are we doing today?" Buddy inquires. "Relaxing around here, mainly. Papa and I are going to alternate with your aunt and uncle for time with you kids. Papa and I are going first, but you will still have fun spending time with Tynie and Bobby." Petri attests. Buddy nods, Ty-Leah and Cody holding hands. "You kids have gotten so big." Tynie revels. "She's crying…" Cody notices, seeing tears in Tynie's eyes. "It's alright son, now you learn all about happy tears. That way you don't worry like you are right now." TreMarion intervenes, explaining that concept to the kids. "I'm just as proud as your aunt is. You kids, Sainty and I are going to celebrate it now. You'll have time to celebrate that with Tynie and Bobby later. I say that because of what your uncle, Petri and I had to tackle first thing this morning." TreMarion appraises. "I'm good with that." Tynie agrees. "Dad, she means we are." Bobby alters, both smiling. At that word, TreMarion nods, he and Petri taking the kids to TreMarion's area for movies.

"Baby, you're gonna kill me. I want to get a family picture done. No drama, no bullshit this time. I want the best photographer out there to do it, too." Tynie worries. "No, I'm not going to kill you. What I am going to do is set that up after it's been a couple days, that way if there are issues with our heating system again, I can take care of it." Bobby reprimands. "Dominating already…." Tynie fawns, leaning against her spouse. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Bobby invites "What do you say to you and me going on a date?" "Oooh, definitely." Tynie purrs, feeling him relieve half the embrace. Crossing their house, Tynie and Bobby go off to get ready for their date, saying no more. Dressing to absolutely kill, Tynie wears heel boots instead of heels, waiting for Bobby at the bed's edge. Arising when he approaches her, Tynie checks out just what Bobby's wearing, and slurs "Very hot…." "You look amazing." Bobby gloats, taking her by the hand.

Leaving their house in stride with one another, the couple heads for her sportscar, seeing something very wrong with his. "Have it junked baby. We can share mine, it's alright. I don't want to pump money into cars like that." Tynie instructs, her spouse soon having her help cleaning that car out. Once that's done, his sportscar is junked, him getting those profits right away. Taking her sportscar, Bobby diverts from the actual date, mainly to get that vehicle checked. "I'm sorry baby." Bobby regrets. "Why are you sorry for protecting me? There's nothing wrong with a bit of a delay to our date for that, sexy." Tynie contests.

"Wait. Are you Bobby Goren?" The auto repair guy inquires. "Yeah, why?" Bobby asks back. "Trace is my brother. He called me an hour ago, told me what you and your wife wanted him to do. Turns out he didn't have to, and he told me you both know why. The name's Bob." Bob reports. "Bob, you best not think my husband ain't payin' your ass. I don't care if I have to yank my husband's bank card straight out of his wallet, you are getting paid. Yes, we know what happened with Trace, and that's a huge part of why I just said all that. Man, it goes against my husband's ethics code to not pay for shit we have done. Be it car repairs, whatever. It goes against my ethics code for seemingly decent brothers like yourself to risk business cash-flow issues just because you want to honor people who are respectable to you and yours. This is why I take no issue with yanking my husband's bank card out of his wallet to pay you, if I have to." Tynie disciplines. "That's fair, and you sound like my wife, Ma'am." Bob cedes. "Ah, call me Tynie. That Ma'am shit drives me up a wall." Tynie amends. Overhearing that, Bobby laughs, giving his wife a proud smile. Telling them it'll be about an hour before Tynie's car is ready; Bob's interrupted when Tynie poses "Brother, one question. Can you legally take tips?" Sullenly, Bob shakes his head.

Waiting out that hour, Bobby eventually pays for the repairs, Bob's wife coming onto the scene. "I was in back, doing the books. I overheard everything. The name's Kim. Bob can't take tips because if he does, he loses his ASE licensing." Kim introduces. "Tynie didn't know, dear." Bob settles. "I know that, but I do feel bad for these two. I heard on the junker scanner that Bobby had to have his sportscar, which is a match to Tynie's, junked. This is the only car they have now." Kim regrets. "Kim, we have access to other vehicles. Family members' cars and we even have an outstanding arrangement for it. No need to feel bad." Tynie resituates. Kim nods, seeing the couple leave the shop afterwards.

In her car, Tynie explains why she took such a hard line with Bob and Kim back there. "You didn't hear something I did, sugar. Kim told me when I paid them that your "hard line" was going to be posted policy, because we're not the first ones to offer tipping Bob. Bob's got just as big a heart as you do, and Kim's had to take her own hard lines about him getting paid. You didn't upset them, or me. You were amazing with that." Bobby proclaims. Continuing their date, Tynie and Bobby have an excellent time together for a while. At a diner with a bar, Tynie and Bobby bump into Trace, whom does something surprising. Calling over the bartender, Trace points out the couple, ordering "Your best beer, two of them, and it's on me. Those two just liberated my ass from my bitch of an ex-wife."

Serving the couple straight away, the bartender points out who paid for those drinks. "Bullshit. You get him your best well drink. You send that bill straight to me." Tynie objects. Immediately conceding, the bartender ducks away from the couple. Leaning over, Bobby whispers "Dominating already…" Tynie giggles, and then justifies "Babe, there was no way I was gonna be alright with Trace not being able to celebrate his liberation. I've been trying to figure out how to work that, and he kicked in the door. All I did, was walk through the fuckin' thing." Standing before them, Trace admits "I kinda figured that's what you went for, Tynie." Toasting together silently, Bobby and Tynie see Trace return to his seat at the bar. Midway through their meal, Tynie sees an elder stumble to his feet, loosely holding his throat. "Let me the fuck through! I know Heimlich!" Tynie barks, pushing her way through the crowd. "Let her through!" Bobby hollers repeatedly, following his wife in a hurry. Performing the Heimlich maneuver, Tynie prays "I hope I don't hurt you, sir."

A cop, who sat across the way from that elder, rushes the scene finding something alarming when that elder's throat is cleared. Coughing in Tynie's arms, the elder's steadied back into his seat. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tynie apologizes. "Miss, you didn't. You saved his life. I have to gather evidence, and you may be contacted to appear in court. I also have to have this elder's guests arrested for attempted murder." The cop reneges, calling for backup. "I'll appear, I swear to God. You just get my contact information off my spouse. I've got to keep eyes on this elder until AMT's arrive. He needs examined, and my ass isn't a doctor." Tynie procures. Fighting back tears, Tynie waits for AMT's, telling them everything.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should continue my date with my husband or go with this elder to the hospital. I don't know if he has anyone who can safely go with him." Tynie releases. "Miss, you go about your date with your husband. I'll go with this gentleman to the hospital. I've got your contact information, we'll be in touch." The first responding cop rescinds. "Wait. I owe this young lady my life. I have to do something for her." The elder groans. "I know just the thing, and I've got it covered. You just relax." Bobby intrudes. The elder smiles, with Tynie and Bobby then being allowed to leave the scene. As AMT's get that elder loaded into an ambulance, Bobby protectively walks Tynie to her car. Once inside the vehicle, Tynie breaks down, conveying "I'm so sorry sexy. I didn't know a cop was on scene. I… swear I didn't mean to fuck up our date. That elder… he nearly died… my gut…. It went off..." "You fucked up nothing. You saved a life, honey. Everything you've done today has made me proud." Bobby counters.

Driving along, Bobby catches glimpses of his wife calming down. Heading back for the house, not even their phone goes off. Going inside, the couple elects to change before meeting with the family, Bobby delaying that long enough to lock up. In the process of changing outfits, Tynie fields a call from that original-responding officer. "Miss, I have bad news. The elder you gave the Heimlich to, he passed away. Today wasn't the first attempt on his life, either. I really can't say much beyond that right now, open investigation." That officer informs. "Oh God…" Tynie sighs, trying to keep her composure. "I'll still appear in court, as will my husband. You need our address to have us served. As for police protocol for open investigations, I know all about that. My husband is NYPD MCS Detective First Grade Bobby Goren. Retired." Tynie testifies after a few moments of silence, also giving her address.

"Wait. You're Tynie Goren? THE Tynie Goren?!" The cop reacts. "Yes. I know your next reaction; you are considering having a captain talk to me. That reaction is based on a reputation I have which has been retired for quite a while, and I believe you know the one I'm referring to. Don't. I'm good communicating straight with you, officer." Tynie affirms. "You're actually talking to a captain right now, Tynie. Herman Raynson, Captain of Vice. Today was my day off, that's how you were able to personally encounter me. Yes, I know of your retired reputation, which is why I was stunned to hear who I was dealing with." Herman repudiates. "Well, Captain, by the sounds of it we've done all we can for now. We'll be in touch." Tynie closes. Ending the call on that note, Tynie doesn't know Bobby heard her half of everything, him silently sitting next to her. Laying their phone down, Tynie repeats the entire phone call. "I can't believe it!" Tynie hisses, Bobby holding her tightly. "I can't either. Baby, I hate to say it, but we really are doing all we can for him, and that case." Bobby returns. "I brought your credentials into this shit though, without your consent!" Tynie snarls.

"You don't need my consent to do that, sweetheart. I know you well enough to know you only bring out my professional past when shit's not good. I say again, everything you've done today has made me proud." Bobby recounts, lying back with her in his arms. Their phone trapped between the couple, Bobby ends up answering it, Petri resounding "You two made the news, there was an update while we watched movies. The kids are asleep right now." "Yeah. Tynie tried saving an elder's life. She wouldn't let me because she feared my size and strength would have injured that elder. There's more man…." Bobby begins, recapping the latest.

"She must be devastated. Listen man, you get her calmed down. I'll tell Tre, but not the kids. Not THAT update, because I refuse to expose Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy to details connected to an open police investigation." Petri regards, after receiving that information. Agreeing to that, and ending the call, both men lay their phones aside. Huddled up against Bobby, Tynie grieves "I was too late. I did all I could, but I was still too late." Calming Tynie down this time takes a while, but when Bobby succeeds, Tynie craves "I'd love to be around the others." Sitting up, and bringing her towards the family, Bobby keeps his wife close.

Grouping up in the living room, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all come up on Tynie, hugging her as best they can. "I already know, son. Petri told me, and I appreciate his rule about the kids and open police investigations. There is just one thing Petri didn't do, explain what that phrase means, to the kids." TreMarion cautions. Sitting around one another, Bobby clarifies that concept, Tynie adding "And honestly, there's another reason behind Sainty's rule you kids don't know about. It's for your safety. Hell, I can't even know everything about that situation, and I'm why a police captain has our address and Bobby's phone number. Again." "Kids, that's all the information you're getting." TreMarion finalizes. Buddy hops off the couch, heads for Tynie, and sits in her lap, without a word. Hugging his aunt, Buddy mutters "Uncle Bobby's been a bear for you already, auntie. He's on break; I'm taking a shot at calming a lady down. Just like Sainty taught me to." Facing Bobby, Tynie mouths "Let him." Bobby nods, kisses Tynie's cheek, and diverts "Petri, would you help me in the kitchen?" Tailing Bobby, Petri doesn't say anything. Scruffing Buddy's hair, Tynie promises "I'm good little man. Now it's Ty-Leah's turn to sit in my lap." From there, Ty-Leah and Cody both get turns to sit in Tynie's lap, also getting their hair scruffed. "I didn't even get his name, Daddy. That elder." Tynie mopes. "I did. I know what to do from here. Bobby, Petri, a round of drinks for everyone. Make Tynie's non-alcoholic, since she's so close to taking her diabetic pill!" TreMarion announces.

Serving everyone, Bobby and Petri watch the kids retake their seats. "Eric Monahan, may you rest in peace." TreMarion toasts, causing everyone to raise their drinks. Having dinner right after those drinks are done, Tynie and TreMarion later clear from it all. Taking her diabetic pill in that process, Tynie delays the kids going through their end-of-day regimen by ten minutes. Leading the kids to get cleaned up and ready for bed, Tynie goes cold silent. Once Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are tucked in, TreMarion leads the adults into his area. "Daddy, Petri, if for any reason you intercept the process server for me and Bobby to go to that courtdate: I expect Bobby gets called, immediately. I do not want them worried over me and Bobby for that courtdate. Understood?!" Tynie commands. "That was the plan." TreMarion implies. "I totally understand, Tynie. I was going to do that anyhow. I decided as much the minute Tre told the kids they aren't to know any more about this." Petri contends. Hugging amongst themselves, the adults share love and disperse.

Heading off into their areas, everyone from Petri to Tynie winds down their day. Explaining her terse tone with TreMarion and Petri, Tynie's interrupted. "You don't have to explain, sugar. I knew the turnout of that situation really upset you. It pisses me off, because Eric was innocent. Babe, beyond you testifying in that case if you have to: you've done your part." Bobby insures. Discussing what else upset her today, Tynie confesses that when Bobby's sportscar got junked, it broke her heart. "I know. You weren't upset when I took your car to get checked during our date. You called it my protecting you, so when you told me to junk my sportscar, I considered it you doing the same for me." Bobby supports. "Tomorrow's gonna be better… right?" Tynie hopes. "I'll do my best to make that real for you, honey." Bobby pledges. "What about the others?" Tynie fears. "Tomorrow will be better for them, too. Trust me." Bobby precludes.

Alone in their room soon after that conversation, Tynie's led to the bed's edge again. Adorning his endtable as always, Bobby surprises his wife, having a new bottle of her pills set beside the current one. "I did that while you and Kim were chatting." Bobby unveils, pointing to the pill refill. Crawling up the bed, Tynie honors "Very nice." Laying out beside her, Bobby feels his wife slither closer to him. Unaware they're the only ones awake right now, Tynie and Bobby kiss. Enjoying that, the couple takes their time ending the affection. Arising from their bed, they aim to get cleaned up, and go about the rest of tonight. Sharing in affections, intimacies, and cuddling, Tynie later falls asleep in Bobby's arms under their covers. Watching over her, Bobby praises "You made me really proud today, honey. I love you." "You make me proud every day, sexy. I love you too." Tynie avows, in her sleep. Hearing that, Bobby at last allows himself to slumber.

* * *

><p>Today started off a bit roughly, Petri actually hearing the heating system die first thing this morning. Getting that fixed, Bobby actually paved the way for Trace to be liberated from his bitch ex-wife. Trace got that liberation differently than Bobby expected, but it still occurred. Losing his sportscar to a thrown master rod, Bobby got Tynie's checked. In the process, Tynie's pills got refilled, and a family business got spared problems.<p>

Trying to have a date with Bobby, Tynie also wound up attempting to save a life. It didn't turn out that way though, Eric Monahan dying because his grandkids repeatedly tried to poison him. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all growing up, which brings happiness to the family. TreMarion and Petri had their day with the kids today, tomorrow belongs to Tynie and Bobby with Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy. Bobby's vow that tomorrow will be better rings in Tynie's head as they sleep, the couple unfortunately again waiting out a process server.

Petri really stepped up, and not just in terms of the household heating system. The kids got an education, and TreMarion's ways to teach those three got honored at the same time. What only Bobby knows right now is, there's due to be a family picture taken. No drama, no bullshit, and the best photographer out there, is what Tynie requested with that. As best he can, Bobby will honor that wish. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy aren't yet getting their G.E.D.'s, TreMarion having a different timeline for that, which does not start right away. Everyone in Tynie and Bobby's house is now asleep, today being officially done.

Essentially, today's events dealt with three things:

Pride, Protection, and Pain…..


	277. Ch 277

Title: From Calm to Crazy, and Right Back…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Eighteen months after Petri essentially got the house's heating system replaced….

Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy have all been preparing for their G.E.D's, TreMarion entrusting the word of that letter they received the day that Petri got the house's heating system replaced. Halfway through today's part of those preparations, Tynie winds up answering their front door for a process server. Handling that, and securing the home, she tears open the envelope. Reading from it, Tynie declares "Daddy, I don't know how you do it, but you timed us preparing Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy for their G.E.D.'s perfectly! I hold in my hand a judicial order that re-enforces the letter we got eighteen months ago, and apparently those parents wound up suing the state education board! In this order, it states that if you, or whomever you authorize to get the kids their G.E.D's, has ANY issues: we are LITERALLY mandated to call a judge! Seriously, there's numbers for a cell phone, home phone and judicial chambers phone number on this thing! Those parents won BIG, and this order was part of their settlement. Evidently, since our kids are why they sued, the judge determined our kids should be able to retain the arrangement regarding their G.E.D's. I love ya Daddy, but I refuse to be appointed to handle that! Now, I gotta go secure this fuckin' thing, I shall return!"

Darting in the direction of Bobby's safe, Tynie doesn't leave any room for being questioned about that order. Resuming her place in the kitchen not even ten minutes later, Tynie absolves "I'm not sorry for doing that. I determined it was best to address that order one time, and leave it secured. Until, or should, we have to literally call that judge, I mean." "I totally sanction that determination, Tynie. I wasn't going to appoint you to handle the kids' G.E.D.'s anyway. You did your part with how you executed handling that order." TreMarion rebuffs. Petri and Bobby catch that, Petri eliciting "Kids, your G.E.D. preparations for today have been called off. You've gotten as far as you will with that for one day, and I believe you've overheard why."

Not contesting him, Bobby assists in shutting down the laptops, and putting them away. In the time it took Petri and Bobby to do that, Tynie's got their next meal underway. Bobby sneaks into the kitchen, winding up backing his wife with that, leaving the kids under Petri and TreMarion's watch. Serving them, Tynie mentions "Today's been alright, but tomorrow's gonna suck. We all have those doctor's appointments, with Ty-Leah going first. I know I'm not supposed to say this in front of the kids, but I am worried." "You're not alone in that, honey." Bobby evades, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy go first, but eventually, everyone eats in silence. Petri and TreMarion cover clean-up, leaving the kids with Tynie and Bobby.

After brunch, Ty-Leah suddenly doubles over, clutching her stomach. "Babe, we gotta move NOW!" Tynie panics, causing everyone to clamor for the front door, TreMarion hustling to lock up. Carrying her niece to Petri's SUV, Tynie commands "We've got you, Babygirl. Petri's gonna speed like a motherfucker, I'm covering his ticket. Uncle Bobby's gonna drive your Papa, brother and Cody. We're meetin up at the ER. They already know contestin' me on this shit is NOT a good idea!" "You all heard her!" TreMarion yells, everyone else complying immediately. Racing to the ER, Petri overhears Ty-Leah gripe about her pain. "I know, honey. We're rushing, it's ok." Tynie soothes, Petri flooring the gas pedal. Rolling down his window, Petri hits the flashers, hollering "Get the fuck out of my way! My niece is injured! I'll fuckin' sue the shit out of anyone who stays in my way!" Following his suit, Bobby hollers similar litigation threats, everyone else on the road getting the hell off Petri and Bobby's path.

Arriving at the ER, not even fifteen minutes later, Petri bellows "I need a doctor for my niece NOW! Get me one or I sue everybody within the sight of my face and sound of my voice that I'm not related to!" Obeying his orders, a doctor takes Ty-Leah into an exam room, and after a quick physical, discovers "She needs an appendectomy. I have to do it now." "Stop dickin' around and do it then!" Petri snivels, the doctor complying. Racing Ty-Leah into surgery, the doctor doesn't see Tynie lean into the wall and start to cry. As their waiting begins, TreMarion assists Petri in overtaking the paperwork, Bobby hustling to his wife. "I didn't mean to be such a bitch. Ty-Leah…. I felt…" Tynie sobs.

"You and Petri made one hell of a team, honey. Dad's totally alright with how this was handled and he's not alone. Calm down, Ty-Leah's going to be fine." Bobby calms, pulling his wife into his arms. Cody then looks at Tynie, with tears in his eyes, apologizing "I didn't move in time. Tynie had to take lead, and I know Bobby doesn't like that. I'm supposed to care for Ty-Leah and I froze. Again. I'm so sorry." "Sweets, you didn't freeze. When I took lead, it was because this shit was adult turf and it was urgent. All you did, when you followed my command, was what you were supposed to." Tynie denies, with tears in her voice. "She's right Cody, you couldn't do more this time. The papers Petri filled out, with my guidance, would not have been accepted from a child." TreMarion vouches, everyone waiting in that exam room.

"Papa, I'm worried, but I wanna do somethin'. I want us all tested for that 'dectomy." Buddy pines. "You let me handle that part, son." TreMarion rejects. Releasing his wife, Bobby's surprised when Cody comes up on both of them, apologizing "Sorry for the first-name thing, I did it because…" "Of where we are and how far Sainty already had to go. It's cool sweets, relax. You can switch off between first-name and what you normally call me and Bobby. Relax." Tynie intrudes. "Bobby, Petri, I'm leaving Buddy and Cody in you two's care. I've got a call to make. Tynie knows what to do and when." TreMarion plans, taking his phone to the room's doorway. Seeing a nurse get way too close to TreMarion for her comfort, Tynie belittles at the top of her lungs "Ok, just where the hell do you get off holding my father as a fuckin HOSTAGE?! Who the hell do you think you are, violating ALL my father's basic human and civil rights like that?!"

"Security, get that nurse away from that exam room! Do it now!" A woman barks, causing two security agents to rush into compliance. "Ok, just who the hell are you?" Tynie reviles when the same woman who barked at security approaches her. "Tyna Nelson, D.O.N. for the ER. And you are?" Tyna replies. "Tynie Goren. Ty-Leah's aunt, and until further notice, the bitch you answer to for this entire ordeal!" Tynie retaliates. Off the phone with Dr. Kym, TreMarion vilifies "Tynie's already got my full consent, as I have legal custody of the kid your people are operating on, to handle you guys however the hell she sees fit!" Hearing Tyna audibly gasp, Tynie swears "I now have to have my elderly, military veteran father check to see if my husband and brother are going to lose their licenses. Those two sped and threatened lawsuits against everyone on the road around us JUST to get my niece here in the first Goddamned place!"

"Actually, no you don't. My neighbor is the police commissioner. Allow me to speak with your husband and brother, and I can take care of that for you." Tyna counters. "Petri, Bobby, you have a meeting." TreMarion imposes, heading in the direction of Buddy and Cody. Right in front of Tynie, Petri and Bobby learn that their driver's licenses are NOT in danger of revocation, Tyna calling the police commissioner with Tynie in the group. "That's all well and good Tyna, but you now have to get the A.M.A. forms in my wife's hands. If you don't, I sue the entire hospital!" Bobby decries. "Give me three minutes and she's got them!" Tyna asserts, racing from the group.

Delivering the A.M.A. forms to Tynie not even five minutes later, Tyna's stopped when TreMarion takes them instead, and then requires "Tynie, stand down. This part I've got. Tyna, you and I need to speak privately. Now! Petri, you and Bobby watch Buddy and Cody until I return." "Ten-four, Daddy." Tynie breathes, Bobby and Petri quietly obeying the family elder. Taking Tyna away from the family, TreMarion intimidates "You have a choice, Tyna. Either you order for Ty-Leah Goren to be immediately released with her already-filled pain med prescription after this surgery, or I call the cops swearing you ordered for my family to be held hostage and for my grandchild's life to be surgically ended. If anyone in this hospital impedes on my family's departure, I tell the cops that you ordered us to be held indefinitely against our will. Oh, and if my family and I get refused medical care from this hospital in the future, even as an alleged joke, I order my daughter Tynie to sue everyone connected to this hospital on top of the hospital itself. When I say that, I'm including family, friends, and if Tynie can: even their fuckin' pets! Understand me?!"

Tyna stammers "Y-yes." "Exactly how fast can you get that word out then?" TreMarion angrily inquires. "I-Immediately." Tyna stutters out. "Good!" TreMarion growls, him then retreating in the direction of the family. While waiting out the end of Ty-Leah's surgery, TreMarion leans in and gives Tynie "lawsuit marching orders." "Ten-four, Daddy." Tynie restates, the others making a restroom trip. Cornering Tyna as Ty-Leah's released according to TreMarion's demands, the family elder surrenders the A.M.A. forms, already signed. Backing away from Tyna, TreMarion sees Tynie holding his grandchild, Bobby pocketing the prescribed pain meds. Petri has Buddy and Cody close by, a security agent seeing the family group up, as he bellows to the now-developed crowd in the ER "Get out of their way! Let them through! Do it now!" TreMarion goes for his phone, ready to call the cops, as a few people don't listen to that order. "Unless you all want sued and to answer to charges of holding them as hostages: get the hell out of their way!" Tyna screams. Hearing that, the crowd disperses immediately, Tynie's family at last able to head back for their vehicles. Assuring Ty-Leah's comfort as best she can in Petri's SUV, Tynie directs "Petri, you get our asses home as soon as you can. I heard what the police commissioner said, about you and Bobby's driver's licenses." Before complying, Petri rolls down his window, and restates "Bobby, you heard what the police commissioner said, about our licenses. After all that shit, Tynie's put us on orders to speed home." TreMarion had his door open, so Bobby could hear that, TreMarion altering "If she didn't, I was about to." Slamming his door, TreMarion gets Bobby to follow Petri home, both SUV's speeding again.

Arriving there shortly, everyone files inside, Ty-Leah being made comfortable. Tynie sticks close to her niece, debunking "Babygirl, you did no wrong. I'm half tempted to see how fast Bobby, Petri, or Daddy one can file one hell of a grievance against that hospital with the state licensing boards. We should NOT have had to go THAT far just to get you medically taken care of." "Bobby, you make us something to eat. Petri, you watch Buddy and Cody. I'm taking care of that hellacious grievance right after I lock up." TreMarion instructs. Retaining TreMarion's plan, St. Markus hospital is again in deep shit, Tyna also having filed a grievance. "Everything she claimed is true." TreMarion confirms. Swearing that Tynie's family "won't have those issues with St. Markus hospital again," the state licensing board agent testifies "They were already on very thin ice with us. Upon receiving those grievances, they're about to be shut down. You will not have to litigate or prosecute, and we will not need you further." "That is some of the best news I've gotten all day, I'm afraid. Thank you." TreMarion gratifies, hanging up.

Kneeling before his grandchild, TreMarion regrets "I should have had you taken to a different hospital. I'm sorry Babygirl, but I didn't know what was wrong or how much time we had, in order to get you taken care of. All I know now is, Tyna actually backed us with the hellacious grievance and St. Markus hospital's about to be shut down for good. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." "Papa, you did enough. It's ok." Ty-Leah reacts. "Wait, Tre. Did you say Tyna filed a grievance too?!" Petri poses, stunned. "From what I was just told, yes." TreMarion refers. Nodding, Petri explains that news to Buddy and Cody, sparing TreMarion the trouble. "God, I could use a beer. A real one." Tynie grumbles. "Tre, you keep eyes on Buddy and Cody. I've got drinks covered." Petri offers, having caught Tynie say that. Serving everyone, Bobby and Petri both then take seats on the couch. "Auntie, I've noticed you haven't told uncle you love him today. You also haven't really kissed him yet. Not cool!" Ty-Leah defies. "It was understandable though honey, your aunt was more concerned over you than all that. I don't mind a bit, because your aunt and Petri's reaction time as a team was amazing." Bobby discredits. "To make her feel better though…" Tynie frets, leaning in for a kiss. Keeping it short, Tynie and Bobby share their love softly. Leaning back, Tynie resolves "That better, Babygirl?" Ty-Leah smiles abruptly, and then has what the doctor said she could for a meal, before being given a pain medication. "Lean back honey, it's alright. I can have Papa throw back the reclining section right quick." Tynie settles.

TreMarion obliges that request, Ty-Leah groaning "It feels so good to be home." "Before you ask Tynie, I DID call Dr. Kym about those pain pills. Dr. Williams, who did the surgery, used the same kind for a kid with an appendectomy that Dr. Kym would have. For pain, I mean, so it's ok. Everything we're doing that Dr. Williams ordered is precisely how Dr. Kym would handle it." TreMarion pre-empts. Eating and sipping her beer, Tynie doesn't answer that right away. Finishing both her meal and the beer, Tynie institutes "Daddy forgive me for this, but you kids are NOT going back to your G.E.D. prep until it's been a minimum of a week past Ty-Leah being medically cleared by Dr. Kym for this surgery." "Excellent call, Tynie." TreMarion beams. "That's not fair to Buddy or Cutie, though." Ty-Leah mopes. "Uhh yes it is. Auntie made that rule on purpose, and the purpose was: to keep our learnin' equal. If Papa had issues with Auntie's rule on that, we'd have been told." Buddy protests. "Besides that beauty, how can Buddy and I show Sainty and Bobby that we get the concept of caring for a lady who had medical stuff come up if we don't get the chance now?" Cody protests.

"Dad, Tynie already told Cody it's ok for him to switch off calling me and her by our first names. Apparently Cody's elected to do that when the issue is serious. I'm alright with that decision, as is Tynie." Bobby protects. "Tynie, forgive me for this. Cody, you know what? If you want to call me by my first name sometimes and Sainty on other times, it's ok. I am not claiming that on Tre's name, because that's his decision. I'm just trying to follow Tynie's lead on keepin' stuff equal." Petri elicits. Thinking over Petri's statement, TreMarion decides "Cody, you know what? Consider the permission to call us adults by our first names, and switch out occasionally, a blanket rule. Meaning, you can do that to all of us, and we won't mind a bit." "Y'all won't be mad?" Cody asks, genuinely surprised.

"Sweets, when we make blanket rules like that, we mean the consent we give." Tynie clarifies. Nodding at her, Cody goes back to his meal, everyone this side of Bobby following him. When Tynie finished hers, Bobby wasn't too far behind, those two waiting out clearing from it all. Resolving that, the couple soon after heads back for everyone else, Tynie again sitting close to Ty-Leah. "Babygirl, if you want me to crash out on this couch so I'm right close to you while you heal, say the word." Tynie relents. Looking Tynie dead-on in the eyes, as her pain med kicks in, Ty-Leah rebels "And make something unequal to you after all you've done, today especially?! No way, auntie!" "I was just going to forbid that, Tynie. For the same reason she just mentioned. If I need your help, I can call Bobby's phone. Same goes with Petri, before he even offers what you did." TreMarion notifies. "Ok." Tynie sighs, Petri repeating her.

"I know why Tynie was willing to do that, Dad. She wants to give you as much of a break as she can, same goes with Petri. They feel, and I agree, that you've already violated Dr. Kym's stress-related orders enough for one day." Bobby elaborates. "About those, I talked to the good doc, and he modified them. For situations like what arose today, son. I appreciate your concern, and the fact you four'd go that far to keep me in compliance with those orders, but you don't have to worry that way. When Dr. Kym heard what all happened at the hospital, yes I told him, he modified my stress-related orders in a flash! I've NEVER heard that man modify orders THAT fast before!" TreMarion educates. Under her breath, Tynie hopes "Lord willin' you won't have to again."

Breaking into the conversation, Cody proposes "If it's not too much to ask, I need back-up on something. It involves roses, reds and pinks: The reds for beauty, and the pinks, for auntie. I just don't know which of you adults to ask for that back-up because Papa deserves some type of break today." "Cody, I'm on it now." Bobby relays, kissing Tynie's cheek before taking their phone out of the room. Looking at Cody, Tynie sees tears in his eyes, her inviting "Come here sweets." Slowly obeying, Cody tries not to cry, barely making it into Tynie's arms. "Hey. No. Listen. You are not weak, sweets. You were quite strong when you needed to be, for Ty-Leah. I was impressed, but couldn't tell you around all those shitheads. You and Buddy both really impressed me back there, honestly. Let me tell you a little secret. When I have really bad medical hit me, Bobby's the same way. Strong when he needs to be, and willing to release his real feelings when we get home. There's nothin' wrong with that." Tynie defines. "Sainty, is auntie serious?!" Buddy exclaims, shocked.

Facing Petri for a moment, Tynie nods, Petri translating "Absolutely. She doesn't just speak for her and Bobby on that, either. You two were amazing and very well behaved at that shithole hospital. You and Cody made us all proud. I know what Tre's thinkin' right now too. He's thinkin' if we would have gone to another hospital, things would have been different. I wasn't allowed to risk that, Buddy. Your aunt went total drill sergeant on me when we left here, worried sick over Ty-Leah. Since we didn't know what was wrong, or how much time we had to get it handled medically, I'm glad your aunt treated me that way. I say that because I know she'd not do that unless shit was urgent, and that definitely was. I'm sorry we went through all that shit, but I'm also glad that we have Dr. Kym in our corner. He's gonna see to it that Ty-Leah's alright, I just know it. I know that because I've come to know Dr. Kym is not just one hell of a physician, he's a great man of his word." Ty-Leah glares at Tynie, whom affirms "It's all true, every last word."

TreMarion faces Tynie, and stipulates "I can't thank you enough for how you encountered all that, Tynie. Don't you even say it can be a debt cleared in beers, because to me that's not acceptable. Not this time. I'm glad all that shit's over and that Dr. Kym insists upon seeing Ty-Leah tomorrow, first thing. Ten a.m." "Papa, although you're on break, Sainty says that sometimes a lady should get chocolates to go with her flowers." Buddy recommends. Realizing what his grandson is trying to do, TreMarion wonders "Tynie, can I get a Raincheck until tomorrow?" "Sure Daddy." Tynie approves, then explaining what a "Raincheck" is to the kids. Bobby walks back into the room, holstering his phone as he reports "Cody, what you needed back-up on should be here within the hour. Nicely done." Staring Tynie in the eyes, Ty-Leah predicts "Auntie's not gonna sleep worth crap tonight." "Ty-Leah, you focus on relaxing. I've got your aunt covered." Bobby chides. "On that note Tre, permission to re-route the kids' beds so Ty-Leah can maximize relaxation while she heals?" Petri improvises. "Granted." TreMarion pardons, watching Petri leave the room. Like a hawk, Tynie watches over Ty-Leah, looking for anything wrong now. "Stand down auntie, I'm ok." Ty-Leah resounds. Tynie nods, then leans against Bobby, before muttering "Thank the Lord for that." "Amen auntie." Buddy chimes, TreMarion crossing himself with Cody mimicking that move.

Petri re-enters the living room, and administers "Buddy, Cody, until Ty-Leah's cleared by Dr. Kym, one of us adults is carrying her more than she's to walk. You two can help us take care of her, but if one of us adults say no to your idea: then that means it's something we have to do. Now, all that has to happen is for either Tynie or Bobby to secure Ty-Leah's pills where Tre has direct access without telling you kids where they are. I'm saying that because of what Tyna said about minors being in possession of those pills. Forgive me Tre, if that's not the right reason for my decision, but you gotta admit: it's a legit one." "Allow it Daddy; I know why Petri went there." Tynie defends. "I do too, and I accept how he worked that." TreMarion sanctions. "Thank you!" Petri gasps, reclaiming his seat. Releasing his wife, Bobby intends "I'll just take care of that and tell you later, Dad." In Bobby's absence, the flowers arrive, Petri answering the door. Securing it behind Petri, Buddy goes right up on his aunt. Having him sit next to her, Tynie admonishes "These flowers do not get touched until Bobby gets back in here. He backed Cody up with them, so he should see how we react to them."

"You didn't have to do that, sugar." Bobby overrules, standing behind his wife. Hopping off the couch, Buddy hands the cards separately to Ty-Leah and his aunt. Reading hers, Tynie weeps "Sweets, you didn't have to do this….." Reading hers, Ty-Leah cries "Cutie…." Gently, Buddy hugs his sister, and whispers "Cody really loves you sissy, that's all these flowers meant." Ty-Leah nods, Buddy releasing her softly before hugging Tynie. "Cody wanted to be a gentleman and apologize, auntie. He really felt he'd hurt you with the name switch-out thing." Buddy undertones. "Ok little man, how'd you know that one?" Tynie challenges. "He told me, before the blanket rule came out." Buddy answers. Freeing her nephew from the embrace, Tynie looks over at Cody, whom is nervously smiling. "Hey sweets, no need for those nerves. You showed me and Ty-Leah that you get the rose-color concept Papa's taught you and Buddy. We appreciate it, especially since you considered Papa needed some type of a break today. There's just one thing you forgot sweets, these roses being delivered, isn't an all the time thing." Tynie reconsiders. Petri leans down to Cody's right ear, advising "It's not safe for your house, and that shit gets really expensive really fast. That's why Tynie said that." Exhaling loudly, Cody smiles, this time it's a relaxed one.

Kicking back together, everyone from Ty-Leah to Bobby is glad that today's mostly over. Checking on Ty-Leah himself this time, TreMarion smirks. "Papa, I won't let auntie worry that way, why are you?" Ty-Leah prods. "That was one of the ballsiest things I've ever heard her say." Tynie revels. Kissing Ty-Leah's temple, TreMarion clarifies "That was a compliment coming from the ballsiest woman I know, Babygirl." Hearing that, Ty-Leah smiles, Tynie rephrasing "By the way Babygirl, nice stand down order you gave Papa." "I did learn from the masters ya know." Ty-Leah jokes. "And who would that be?" TreMarion queries. "Uncle Bobby first, because he gets auntie to kick back, real quickly. Then you Papa, then Sainty. Buddy and Cody are still learnin' that concept, I am too. I'll admit that." Ty-Leah conveys. "You have a new reputation, dear." Tynie laughs. "One I'm actually quite proud of, thank you." Bobby snarks. "That makes three of us, man." Petri corrects.

Nodding all around, Tynie whisks Ty-Leah into her arms, causing the others to follow her across the house. Petri doubles back, but solely to put the reclining section of the couch into into it's upright position. Doting over her niece, Tynie eventually tucks Ty-Leah in, being as gentle as possible. Taking turns hugging the kids, every adult silently leaves that area, heading into TreMarion's. Closing the door, Bobby shows TreMarion where Ty-Leah's pills are stashed. "Very well. I'll call you if I need help." TreMarion adjourns, the adults then hugging shortly and exchanging love. Dispersing, Tynie and Bobby duck away so she can take her diabetic pill. When that's done, they traverse the house, heading for the master bedroom. Petri, on the other hand, grabs a quick shower, feeding the roses before heading for bed. Charging his phone, Petri prays that Ty-Leah will be able to sleep through the night. Breaking out the baby monitors, TreMarion uses them for the first time in a significant while, to assist him in monitoring Ty-Leah.

Winding up in the master bedroom, Tynie closes the door and absolutely breaks down. Pulling her away from the door, Bobby wraps his arms around his wife from behind, consoling "She's alright baby." "Baby….that was too close… to losing our Babygirl…" Tynie grieves. "We didn't though. You and Petri really did make one hell of a team. Honey, I had no problem following your lead on that, neither did Dad. Yeah, it was bullshit that we had to go as far as we did, but it's over now. That hospital is done with, trust me. The state medical establishment licensing board doesn't just close down hospitals on a whim. I know you're upset, but honey, you were amazing. Now, if Dad calls, I'll help him. I'll tell him you're taking a much-deserved break. After all you had to do with this shit already." Bobby reiterates. "No. If you're passed the fuck out, I take the call." Tynie hinders, trying to calm down still. "Alright honey." Bobby cedes, not wanting to upset her any more. Ending the embrace, those two hustle through getting cleaned up and changed out of their current attire.

Laying out in bed, Tynie sees Bobby adorn his endtable as always. Joining her in bed, Bobby's shocked when Tynie says "Whether we make love tonight or not is entirely up to you. I've taken enough charge for one damn day." "No, that's never up to me alone. We decide that together, honey. Besides, I'm really not in the mood." Bobby refutes, covering them both up. Turning to lay facing him, Tynie buries her head in Bobby's chest. Lifting her chin, Bobby leans down for today's final kiss. Whispering their love afterwards, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Today began innocently enough, only to end by the family rebounding from panic. The kids can continue prepping for their G.E.D.'s, but that's on hold. Ty-Leah's appendectomy, which wasn't expected, is why TreMarion decided that be the case. Had the family known exactly how much time they had to get Ty-Leah medically taken care of after she doubled over, clutching her stomach in pain, they'd have avoided St. Markus hospital entirely. They didn't, so Tynie, Petri and TreMarion had to step up and see to it Ty-Leah got proper care. Bobby, on the other hand, was busy caring for Buddy and Cody, whom went along with the family for that emergency.<p>

Thing is, Tynie's family will be the last ones whom have issues with St. Markus hospital, as the state's going to shut them down. An unlikely, and repeatedly scared ally emerged after Tynie got an idiot nurse away from TreMarion at the start of the family's ER visit for Ty-Leah. Tyna Nelson, whom is now out of a job, realized in the family's threats, that St. Markus hospital was definitely in the wrong. Dr. Kym knows all about Ty-Leah's medical emergency, and even accredited the doctor whom handled the surgery. TreMarion's no-stress orders were modified as well, but mainly for emergencies. Tomorrow, the family sees Dr. Kym for physicals and tests, Ty-Leah going first. Typically Tynie has time to worry about the turnout of doctor's appointments for the family, but today was different.

When the time was right, in their own ways, Buddy and Cody really stepped up. While everyone tries to get some sleep, one prayer bounces through most of their minds. It's more of a worry about Ty-Leah being able to sleep, especially after today's operation. Essentially today went from:

Calm to crazy and right back, for the most part….


	278. Ch 278

Title: F.J.L.I.C.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Twenty one days later….

Today's been a calm one, even Ty-Leah getting medically cleared from her appendectomy, and getting her other medical tests both going off without a hitch. Celebrating that with the others at home, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when Petri inquires "Hey, how long has it been since you two went on a date?" "Before Ty-Leah's appendectomy was the last time." Tynie recalls. "Why don't you two go ahead, then? Petri and I have the kids covered." TreMarion offers. "This only means that Tynie and I will take a day with the kids so you guys can go out." Bobby conditions. "That's fair." TreMarion and Petri accept together. After that, Tynie and Bobby hug and kiss the kids' cheeks, before heading off to ready for their date.

Exiting the house by TreMarion's area when they're all dressed up, Tynie and Bobby take her sportscar out on the town. Tynie, of course, has a million worries running through her head right now. As he lets her into the car, Bobby swears "Today, it's just you and me. We're going to have a great time." Showing a smile, when all she really wanted to do was vent her worries, Tynie doesn't say anything. Driving along, Bobby doesn't tell his wife what the plan for their date is. Arriving at a restaurant, Tynie's escorted out of the car, as if she's bound to hit the red carpet. Keeping her close, Bobby scans for signs of trouble, not finding any as they head for the entrance.

Going inside at each other's hips, Tynie and Bobby are given the best seats in the house. In term of service, for the most part it's top-notch, only one problem arising with a restaurant employee. When it comes time to pay the bill, the server becomes a snippy bitch, essentially demanding a tip. Tynie has her fill of that after less than five minutes, now loudly commanding "Look bitch, either you get us a manager or I tell the cops you just tried to extort my husband! When the cops hear that a retired Major Case Detective was damn-near extorted: your ass will be grass quicker'n you think!" A manager, training another server nearby overhears that, and comes running to the table.

Repeating her threat about "telling the cops Bobby was damn-near extorted," dropping Bobby's NYPD-related credentials, and testifying to how the server went from "sweet to borderline extortive in a matter of seconds," Tynie silences. "By the way, my wife has my full blessing to do as she threatened the server. Otherwise, I can assure you, my wife's not lying about what happened." Bobby asserts. "I'll take care of this immediately. You won't have any further issues." The manager swears, taking Tynie and Bobby's server with him away from the table. Only the manager returns, about ten minutes later, him handing Tynie their receipt. Reading it, she discovers the bill for their meal was taken out of that server's pay. "We're gettin' out of here." Tynie implies, Bobby nodding, the duo heading for the exit. Whisking her into their car, Bobby delays joining Tynie long enough to check it over. Finding nothing amiss, Bobby drives them away. "I'm sorry baby, I-" Tynie begins. "Don't ever be sorry for going with your gut, honey." Bobby intrudes. As they travel, Tynie silences again, frustrated by what just occurred. Continuing their date, that incident with the server becomes the only problem they have. Taking in a movie, Tynie and Bobby enjoy themselves, later heading for home.

While all that transpired, Buddy shined again, giving TreMarion an idea for Cody and Ty-Leah. Allowing those two to experience a "mock-date," the family elder has Petri behave in a chaperone capacity. By the time Tynie and Bobby are back in their house, everyone else is in the living room, recapping their day. Walking towards their room, the couple's quiet, allowing the others to continue their conversation. Closing the master bedroom door, Tynie and Bobby resume their date, kissing as they make a way to their bed. Breaking off their kisses, Bobby's endtable is hastily adorned, before their passions are resumed. Hustling to remove their clothes, Tynie splays out in bed first, doing so as invitingly as she can. Giving a hungry kiss, and fiercely entering her, dominate doesn't even begin to describe what Bobby's doing with Tynie sexually.

Loving every second of it, whenever their lips are apart, Tynie wails. Wanting her satisfied, yet hoping he's not hurting his wife, Bobby continues pounding her core. Pawing all over him, wherever she can reach, Tynie's eyes retain their blaze. Showing a fire in his stare, Bobby's wild thrust keep coming, as she mixes pawing him with simply hanging on. Bringing Tynie over the brinks, Bobby battles back his own release, intending to get his wife off first. Cumming so hard he howls the entire time, Bobby hears Tynie sigh out her love. Holding him closely, Tynie listens to Bobby's heartbeat and breathing, until the latter slows down. Basking in their afterglow, Bobby swears "I love you." Kissing him again, Tynie guides her suitor to lay out at her side.

Rolling over so their eyes meet, Bobby concerns "Did I hurt you beautiful?" "No, you pleased me, it was heaven." Tynie refutes, smiling broadly. Smiling back at her, the couple takes time recuperating, before getting back out of bed. Leading Tynie towards their Jacuzzi tub, Bobby sees a glow cross her cheeks. Again taking their time, Tynie and Bobby wash each other down, her shutting off the tub after they've dried off. Separating to get dressed, Bobby has a small time window to gather up their phone and her pills. Arm-in-arm, those two traverse the house again, this time in the direction of the family. Taking seats on the couch, Tynie cuddles up close to Bobby. Now that they're all together, Buddy's praised by TreMarion, whom recaps the "mock-date" idea the child gave for Ty-Leah and Cody. "You know what this means, Buddy? This means, that one of these days real soon, Uncle Bobby and I are gonna set up a Bachelor day for you, Papa, and Sainty." Tynie resounds. "Bachelor day, I like the sound of that." Petri gleams. "Like you said Tynie, not today." TreMarion re-terms. Just then, there's a knock at the door, Petri answering it. Receiving a certified letter, and signing for it, then Petri locks up the house. "Tre, Bobby, I need to meet with you in the kitchen." Petri announces, Tynie freeing her spouse and kissing his cheek.

Convening at the kitchen bar, Bobby and TreMarion witness Petri tearing that envelope open. Attempting to read the letter, Petri curses "Fuckin' legalese." "Petri, go watch the kids. I can get that taken care of." TreMarion directs. "Hey honey, come here for a minute." Bobby calls out, Tynie and Petri both complying. Handing Tynie the letter, Bobby stands back, Tynie taking her time with it. "Uhh Daddy, that judicial order we got a while back, stands. However, there's a mass-investigation into G.E.D. testing centers right now, and I now hold in my hand an advisory order stating that until we're contacted in writing again: the kids' obtaining their G.E.D.'s is on hiatus. Apparently, many testing center administrators started takin' bribes, and the state checked the books for those centers. Seeing those were cooked, the investigation was triggered, and BAM…. We get this advisory order. We all already know why the kids' getting their G.E.D.'s has judicial orders backing them, but now shit's worse for a while. I'm sorry Daddy, but honestly I think it's best we honor this order." Tynie later translates. "Don't be sorry, kiddo. You're not the only one who thinks it's best to honor this order. Not after hearing all that shit." TreMarion refuses.

Facing her husband, Tynie desires "Secure this for us, baby?" Kissing her briefly, Bobby heads off to do that, TreMarion and Tynie gathering everyone drinks. "Daddy, how do we explain this to the kids?" Tynie worries. "Ah, you leave that to me." TreMarion chides, both heading for the living room. Settling everyone's drinks to the coffee table, Tynie and TreMarion are met by Bobby, as a chain reaction begins. Once they all have their drinks in hand, TreMarion explains the latest change to the kids' G.E.D.'s. "I wanted you kids knowing the truth, because there really are low people out there whom take no issue doing this kind of shit." TreMarion justifies in closing. "Kids, I didn't want it to come to this, but there's no point in disrespecting a judicial order. We all know how petty parents suing the state education board brought this family into needing those orders for you kids to get your G.E.D.'s in the first place. Right now, and I feel bad for saying this, we really are doing the best we can." Tynie relinquishes. "Uncle Bobby, explain something to me. Why do auntie and Papa feel bad when they aren't the ones who did this?" Buddy inquires.

"They didn't want you kids' education to have any struggle attached. They both feel that since outside assholes caused it, that their promise to bring you kids the best life, was broken. Here's the thing Buddy, you're right. They shouldn't feel that way, because they didn't do anything wrong." Bobby details. "If Buddy didn't ask Bobby that, I was about to say it anyway." Petri confesses. Tynie, out of next-to-nowhere, then requests "Petri, Daddy, a word. In private." Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie leads Petri and TreMarion into the family elder's area. Closing the door, Tynie hotheadedly admonishes "I don't give a damn if this offends either of you. Bobby and I basically returned to "Stolen hours" together lately to be there for Ty-Leah! Medical situations like that are the ONLY reason we will revert to "Stolen hours" to enjoy our marriage! You both already know that I fear to this very second, that some scammer asshole is going to coerce Daddy into legally retaliating against me and Bobby both, to every extreme definition of the phrase, for the simple fact that Bobby and I aren't always up the kids' asses! You both already are aware also of the severity of extremist bullshit Bobby and I have recurrently suffered since becoming man and wife! Now, the reason it's me saying this instead of him is: you done heard it from Bobby once, this was my turn! If either of you take issue with this decision, then to get it revoked: I DEMAND A DAY IN COURT!"

Rushing to hold Tynie, TreMarion consoles "You won't need that day in court, honey. You don't have to fear legal retaliation from me. I'll respect your wishes, no problem. I know this last bout with assholes triggered you doing that, it's alright. I'll explain it more to Petri, after I get you calmed down." Tynie nods against her father's shoulder, TreMarion waiting for Tynie to calm from within his arms. Petri doesn't say a word, standing back from Tynie and TreMarion, until Tynie taps out of the embrace, intending "I'm going to back Bobby up with the kids." Closing the door behind herself, Tynie breathes to further calm down, TreMarion explaining Tynie's angry-toned decision to Petri as was promised.

Meeting back up with Bobby, Tynie sees the kids all splayed out to the couch, her husband watching over them. Sitting next to her suitor, Tynie's expression is stone, Bobby wondering "What is it, sweetheart?" "Not in hearing range of the kids." Tynie rebukes, halting the entire conversation. TreMarion and Petri make their way to the living room, taking their seats without a word. As the kids rouse from their nap, TreMarion and Petri see them to the restroom, those two's silence remaining. When Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all head back for the couch, TreMarion and Petri take to the kitchen. After forty-five minutes pass, everyone's served the meal by those who made it, TreMarion and Petri again retaking their seats. Eating without a conversation, Tynie and Bobby eventually handle clean-up, her also having taken a diabetic pill.

Regrouping by the kitchen bar, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all taken to bed. Retaining the now-typical regimen for that, after a while, the adults disperse. Petri goes to his area, ending today as he has since moving in to Bobby's, TreMarion repeating the same trend. Tynie and Bobby cross their house quietly, neither speaking until once more the master bedroom door is closed. Alone with her husband, Tynie releases the details Bobby sought out when they were watching the kids before dinner. "You didn't have to do that, sugar." Bobby denies, when she's through explaining. "I do trust Daddy and Petri, it's just I wanted lines jackhammered in the Goddamned concrete. Figuratively speaking. I wanted them both aware like they know the backs of their own balls that I meant business. That we meant business, because all I really did was modify your ruling on "Stolen hours." Yes, I did it hotheadedly and full of rage, but Daddy caught on to why. He knew, even without my saying so, that this last round of low-brow asshole bullshit triggered my hostility. He deemed it entirely justifiable, given our past with that kind of shit, babe. Hell, he even commended me for not discussing that around the kids! You had your turn to jackhammer lines in some figurative concrete, I just took mine." Tynie rationalizes. Seeing anger still in her eyes, Bobby ponders "What else is upsetting you, baby?"

"We can't even have a date without someone fucking part of it up, for one. For two, we can't even retain Daddy's plan for the kids' education thanks to scandalous bastards, and Daddy's got full-legal power to make plans like that for the kids! For three, and this really pisses me off, thanks to the family's history with scammers at hotels, you and I really can't even have time alone that's truly time alone! If we could, you and I would have NEVER had to make and modify the ruling about "Stolen hours" together!" Tynie rages, feeling Bobby wrap her under his arms. Tynie's so angry right now that she starts to cry, Bobby feeling those hostile tears pounding his shirt. Holding her there, Bobby soothes "I've got this, sugar. You don't have to say or do another thing about it." "Yeah, but you're getting honored however I see fit." Tynie cautions, her angry tears still falling.

Kissing her temple, Bobby agrees "Alright beautiful, fair enough." Waiting for Tynie to calm down again, Bobby keeps her close, settling only her pills to his endtable. Sitting Tynie down at the bed's edge and then pulling their phone off his side, Bobby dares "Watch this…" Taking a seat beside her, Bobby then conference calls both Petri and TreMarion. When they answer, Bobby addresses "I just found numerous things out. Tynie told me what she said to you both, and you can bet I stand by her decision. There are other reasons for why she was so hotheaded with you two. She's fed up, but not with any of us. We had a date today, and part of it got fucked up by a snippy and borderline extortive server. She is upset by the fact the kids' education is on hiatus thanks to those scandalous testing center administrators. In fact, she believes they've created such an impediment on the kids' education that it nears violating Dad's full-legal power over Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. When I say nearly violating that power, I mean Tynie believes that to the extremes of the phrase. Petri you've been told before of the strife Tynie and I have suffered since we got married. Dad, you even witnessed the bulk of it. The true reason behind Tynie modifying our ruling on her and me constantly relegating our marriage to "Stolen hours" together has several parts. One, she does not want any outside scammer assholes coercing Dad into initiating legal retaliation against us. Two, she believes with all she is, that thanks to our history of being scammed at hotels or any place we rent for vacations, which is backed by a hellish past with a beach-house in Hawaii we used to own: that her and I handling our marriage in any way beyond the modified ruling about "Stolen hours" will trigger you both into convincing the kids we never once loved them. At the same time, Tynie believes that us not constantly using the modified ruling about "Stolen hours" will incite extremist legal retaliation against she and I coming from Dad. This is why she said what she did, about demanding a day in court to get our modified ruling on "Stolen hours" revoked. I am not happy about any of this, but I believe you both had the right to know."

"Thank you for telling us, son. I suspected it ran that deep, but didn't say anything in case I was mistaken. You do what you think is right and all I ask is you two also regard my legal power over the kids, and your relationship with them, as you've always done." TreMarion relates. "Uhh Bobby, thanks for telling me man. Follow Tre's wisdom on this, everything else we'll tackle when we need to." Petri attributes, him being utterly astounded by this news. Ending the call with blurted regards of love, Bobby doing so on Tynie's behalf, all three men hang up and charge their phones. "Damn baby! That was phenomenal!" Tynie cheers. "Anything in this world, for you." Bobby vows, his wife making her way up the bed. Soon as their face-to-face, Bobby tells Tynie both Petri and TreMarion's reactions to his statement. Smiling at him, Tynie directs "Now, since you were such a badass with that, lay out. It's time for me to honor you." "You can honor me, after I give you a massage." Bobby rebuffs.

Splaying out in wait of that, Tynie purrs "Ooohhh..." In mere moments, Bobby gives his wife a massage, and at its end Tynie moans "Damn that felt good." Moving to sit beside her, Bobby smirks, still worried over Tynie. Sitting up slowly, Tynie chides "Ah. Lay out, it's your turn." Rubbing him down, and marveling over how Bobby handled the conference call with TreMarion and Petri, Tynie eventually moves to her husband's side.

"I hope Daddy realizes that as far as I'm goin' with the kids' education for a while is translating legalese in any future judicial orders we get. I do love Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy, hell yeah. It's just I've already had you explicitly detail suspicions I have, and I sure as fuck don't want them panning out right to my face." Tynie hopes. "You handle the legalese and the tech-work on those laptops with Petri's backing. I'll tell Dad tomorrow about this decision, because I agree with it. In fact, since Dad and Petri already know many of your explicitly detailed suspicions, you follow my lead. You'll know when to leap in, you always have. You also know that whenever you leap in, I will back you one-hundred percent." Bobby counter-offers. "Like I said, you are getting honored for taking charge on all that, however I see fit." Tynie restates, slowly smiling.

"I'd rather we do that for each other, sweetheart. Yes, you will be following my lead, but you are to do it at my side. You and I are, and have been since we began, equals in everything." Bobby defies. Reaching out and petting his jawline, Tynie concurs "Alright gorgeous, you got it." Leaning her lips to his, Tynie goes in for the last kiss of the day. Enjoying that slowly, the couple's minds at last go blank, today's stresses being disregarded. Gazing into each other's eyes, Tynie and Bobby separately swear their love. Reaching down to cover them up, once again Bobby's cuddled up to by his wife. Falling asleep as they laid, Tynie and Bobby are the last ones in the entire house to consider today done.

* * *

><p>Today started off decently, only to end with Bobby speaking in defense of Tynie. Before he got to take the chance to do that, many things happened. The kids' education got placed on a hiatus, after numerous G.E.D. testing centers became under investigation for their administrators taking bribes, for one. Tynie and Bobby went on a date, only to have a server change from being cheery to damn near extorting Bobby for a tip in the middle of it. Ty-Leah and Cody, for the first time, had a "mock-date," which was an idea given TreMarion by Buddy.<p>

Ty-Leah also doesn't have anything medically to worry about, Dr. Kym having cleared her post-appendectomy and giving her a clean health bill. All the scams, scandalous people, and general bullshit got to Tynie, which lead to a meeting between her, Petri and TreMarion. Standing her and Bobby's ground in that meeting, Tynie did so both in a rage and in a hotheaded tone. The ruling Bobby gave a couple months back about "Stolen hours" for he and Tynie got modified in her process of standing their ground as well, leaving TreMarion suspicious of how deeply Tynie's anger really ran. Left to keep his word to explain Tynie's decision in more depth to Petri, TreMarion's suspicions festered in the back of his mind.

Tynie and Bobby didn't allow that to be the case overnight though, Bobby correcting that with one conference call after the kids were asleep in bed. There were additional decisions made, but TreMarion and Petri won't know of those until at least morning. Petri again vowed to respect Tynie and Bobby's wishes, once to her face today, and again over the phone with Bobby. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are all clueless about those developments, and as far as Bobby cares, they're staying that way. TreMarion made an easy pair of requests to the couple in that conference call, abide by his legal power over the kids and keep their relationship with Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy as they always have. Through experiences today that were good, bad, and even annoying as hell, Tynie depicted what today wound up entailing for her and Bobby perfectly. Essentially she was right when she said, through various circumstances, that they were:

Figuratively Jackhammering Lines In Concrete… (F.J.L.I.C.)


	279. Ch 279

Title: T.K.P.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Eighteen months after Tynie and Bobby's family learned of the G.E.D. testing centers investigation….

Today's been a great one so far, only typical housework impeding on everyone's time together. Tackling that in a rolling shift, every adult from Tynie to TreMarion has it completed a few hours after brunch. Intruding on the good tone of their day, Bobby winds up answering the door, him again encountering a courier with a certified letter. Taking that inside, and securing the door, Bobby declares "Petri, watch the kids. Tynie and I have to meet with Dad for a bit." Petri nods, Tynie meeting the family elder and Bobby at the kitchen bar. Opening the envelope, Bobby hands it over to his wife, Tynie not-too-long after cursing "Took those bastards long enough!" "I take it the investigation's over, and all those administrators are incarcerated. I'm also guessing, judging by your reaction, that I can appoint people to take Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy to get their G.E.D.'s at my leisure." TreMarion supposes. "Yeah Daddy, but I very strongly advise that whomever you appoint has that judge's contact information and EVERY order we've gotten about the kids' G.E.D.'s on their person. You know, in case some shitbag starts problems." Tynie advises.

"Dad, remember, Tynie's part in that was to clarify legalese, and when you consent: help get the party started." Bobby reminds. "Son, I was going to ask you to go with me for that. Taking the kids to get their G.E.D.'s, I mean. I've thought about it, and although I have come to immensely trust Petri: I'd rather encounter any suspicious shitbags personally. I believe you know why I determined that, too." TreMarion reveals. "Absolutely." Bobby concurs, then heading off to secure the latest judicial order.

TreMarion on the other hand, heads for the couch, and when he sits down, announces "Petri, I have a hell of a lot of trust in you. I mean no dishonor when I tell you that Bobby and I are the ones to take the kids to get their G.E.D.'s. I determined that because Tynie and I both have the same suspicions about shitbags causing problems, even though we have judicially ordered backing. Tynie, when Bobby and I take the kids to get that done, you and Petri are to stay here. Please understand my decision you two." "Petri, Daddy just announced that he's enforcing his legal-powers over Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy in-person when they're taken to get their G.E.D.'s. Frankly, having Bobby as his eyewitness is a great idea, especially given what Daddy and I suspect in terms of shitbags and those judicial orders. I'm totally alright with it; I just believed you needed a legal-aspect explanation of Daddy's motives, which is why I said something. I mean not to insult your intellect, but honestly with all the shitbags we've already had issues with: this decision is best." Tynie extolls.

"I'm not upset by you giving me that explanation of Tre's motives, Tynie. If anything, you just gave Tre and Bobby excellent backing for this decision. I'm just as alright with it as you are." Petri recounts. "Do what now?" Ty-Leah poses. Having returned to the living room, and overheard that exchange, Bobby explains what Tynie, TreMarion and Petri meant. "Ohhh ok!" Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all chime in, after Bobby's through talking. "Tynie, by the way, how did you know my other purpose for this decision?" TreMarion ponders. "I'll confess Daddy, had it not been your other motive, I'd have strongly recommended you change that before the topic of taking the kids to obtain their G.E.D.'s got broached again. You know why I would have done that, too." Tynie admits. "I hate to lean on Tynie's legal knowledge like this Tre, but she's got one hell of a case made here." Petri compels. "Yeah, she does." Bobby affirms, claiming a seat by his wife.

"I thought auntie retired as a lawyer." Buddy misunderstands. "I did honey, but that doesn't mean I mind using the knowledge of the law I got to help the family. I don't mind that at all, honestly. That's all Petri and your uncle meant by what they said to Papa." Tynie clarifies. Buddy nods and smiles, both he and Tynie leaning back against their parts of the couch. "Daddy, one more thing I'd very strongly advise is, for you and Bobby NOT to take the kids to get their G.E.D.'s until it's been at LEAST a few days. Just because WE got the judicial orders updated does not mean the remaining G.E.D. testing centers have yet. I'm not trying to usurp any part of your legal authority over Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy when I say this. I'm trying to mitigate the potential for shitbags giving you and Bobby trouble." Tynie counsels.

"I'm getting you a real beer, Tynie. That was one thing I didn't think of!" TreMarion shrieks, leaving the room. "I'm just trying to help defend the kids' educational interests." Tynie grumbles, closing her eyes in frustration. Draping his arm around her, Bobby corrects "You already have done that, beautiful. Dad's getting you one of my beers not only to thank you, but to tell you that you've done enough with that for one damn day." "On that note, I'm backing Tre up on the drinks." Petri intends, heading for the kitchen. Delivering the drinks to everyone a few minutes later, Petri and TreMarion reclaim their seats.

"Papa, what's it mean to ushirt authority?" Ty-Leah mispronounces. "Usurp, honey. That means someone is trying to take away another person's authority when really they legally can't." TreMarion educates. Sipping their drinks, the kids all smile, every adult following their lead. As Tynie and Bobby end theirs, Tynie inquires "Daddy, I'm curious. Would you, Buddy, and Petri object to another bachelor day tomorrow?" "Oooh, not tomorrow honey. Not this week either, Petri's been selected for jury duty. He has to report to the courthouse at 9 in the morning. We got the mail while you were making brunch with Bobby, that's when he found out." TreMarion recollects. "In that case Dad, you and I do not take the kids to get their G.E.D.'s until Petri's stint with jury duty's been over for a few days." Bobby counters. "That's fine by me, son." TreMarion sanctions, Tynie and Bobby then clearing from the drinks.

"Baby, answer me this. Would you consider it an infidelity faction if I offered both Daddy and Petri massages? It's been a while, to my awareness, since either of them got one." Tynie proposes. "Dad, Petri, one at a time lay out stomach down. Tynie reminded me that every spa we go to is too problematic to return to, so she's giving you both massages." Bobby instructs. Petri and TreMarion shrug, then Petri balks "Tre, you go first. No way am I alright getting massaged before the family elder does! Kids, you don't learn how to give massages until you can get your driver's licenses, that's for your safety."

"Excellent call, Petri." TreMarion beams, laying out for his massage. Making her way to TreMarion, Tynie begins the massage, hoping she does not hurt her father. When she's done with TreMarion's massage, Tynie holds her hand out, TreMarion getting up on his own accord. "You've not lost your touch, Tynie. Kids, Sainty was right, until you are old enough to drive, you don't learn how to give massages. It's for your safety because you've all got some physical growin' to do yet." TreMarion accounts. "Yes, Papa." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all reply as one. Petri's turn for a massage, it takes a while, Petri confessing "This is my first massage… ever." Hearing that, Tynie's extra-careful with Petri, aiming to relax him and not risk injury for him. Arising from the floor on his own, Petri boasts "Tynie that felt great, thank you!" Getting off the floor herself, Tynie quips "No sweat brother." "Hey! Papa and Sainty got massages, but where's auntie's?!" Ty-Leah disagrees. Bobby gets off the couch, Tynie splaying out where they sat, Bobby relaying "Ty-Leah, your aunt's massage is coming right up."

"Yes Babygirl, your uncle gets one too. When he wants one, that is. Lesson for you kids: when you learn to give massages, you also have to learn WHEN to give massages. Most times, it's best to wait until you're asked, or if the one you're massaging hasn't had one before, or if the one you're massaging had a real bad day. Whatever you do, NEVER give massages in public to ANYONE, because all it'll take for you kids to enter trouble is for a nosy-ass shitbag to turn you in. These days, those shitbags are all over." Tynie informs. "Listen to her, kids. Your aunt would never give you any advice that she believes for a second would get you in any kind of trouble. She's also absolutely right by what she said about nosy-ass shitbags." TreMarion recognizes. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy repeat "Yes, Papa."

After that, Bobby massages Tynie in front of everyone else. Leaning his lips to her ear in that process, Bobby whispers "Don't do mine until we're alone." Tynie nods, accepting that request without another word, her rubdown continuing. As it concludes, Tynie moves to give Bobby a place to sit on the couch, and then cuddles up to him. "Anything on you kids' minds right now?" Tynie asks. "Yeah. What if, instead of a G.E.D. party, we want to have movie time with all of you?" Ty-Leah inquires back. "Auntie, how do you know so much about shitbags?" Buddy ponders. "Tynie, when you teach us to give massages, can we practice on you guys?" Cody worries.

"Ok, Ty-Leah's question first. Babygirl, for all you know we could have that movie time as our way to party after you kids get your G.E.D.'s. Buddy, honey, my knowledge of shitbags is based entirely upon experiences I've had with them that I strive to keep you kids from. Sweets, I don't know how you did it, but when you asked that: you actually sold out the only way Papa will allow me to teach you how to give massages. I say that because my experiences with shitbags are just as intense as Papa's and I already know that'd be Papa's decision." Tynie resolves. "She's being entirely serious with those answers, kids." TreMarion notifies.

"Frankly, I think those decisions are fair as hell." Petri approves. "You're not alone in that one, man." Bobby alters, kissing Tynie's temple. A comfortable silence encompasses the room, everyone relaxing and kicking back. "Auntie, if you had a chance to do anything, what would it be?" Ty-Leah questions, with that breaking the silence. "Go on a Harley ride with your uncle. I've not done that lately because we've either been too busy or the weather's not been good enough. The last time your uncle and I got to do that, we were renewing our Harley driving licenses." Tynie names.

"That was over two months ago!" TreMarion exclaims. "Tynie, you know what? You've done, taught, and essentially handled enough for one day. Let me go check the weathercast, and when I come back and tell you, if it's alright for Harley riding: you and Bobby go ahead." Petri proposes. "Thanks brother." Tynie honors, witnessing Petri enact part of his own plan. Ten minutes later, Petri emerges from TreMarion's area, instituting "Tre, forgive me for handling that offer to Tynie and Bobby the way I did. According to the weathercast, it's going to be clear out until late tonight." "No need to forgive you, son. I have an idea for us while they're out, should those two choose to go ahead with your offer." TreMarion rejects. "Dad, Petri, thank you. Tynie and I will be safe, and we'll be back in a while." Bobby insists, ending his embrace with Tynie. Diverting from Bobby's original unspoken plan, Tynie goes up and individually hugs each child, her husband following that lead. Once their Harley keys are in their hands, the couple then exits and secures the house by TreMarion's area.

Hopping onto, and driving their Harleys away from the house, Tynie and Bobby hope to have an un-interrupted good time. After Tynie and Bobby are off the family's land, Petri and Buddy have a bit of a "Bachelor day," TreMarion chaperoning another "Mock-date" for Ty-Leah and Cody at the same time. Everyone from Cody to Petri has a good time, Petri winding up cleaning from both events. Chatting away on the couch again after all that's done, the family's good time continues through Tynie and Bobby's return home. Entering their house, Tynie and Bobby are relaxed and happy, her locking up behind them. Retaking their spot on the couch, the couple is surprised when Buddy guesses "Auntie and Uncle had fun." "Yeah, we did." Tynie confirms. "The kids all had a blast. Ty-Leah and Cody got a mock-date, Buddy and I had fun with a mini-bachelor day." "Hey Daddy, thanks for the idea." Tynie implies, smiling broadly. "She's not saying when we'll use it." Bobby protects. "I didn't figure she would." TreMarion chuckles.

Simply spending time together, Tynie considers "I know we tend to be up later than this, but Petri does have to be out the door ass early to report to jury duty in the morning. I don't want us being up and about late at night make Petri unable to get proper sleep for that. Unless someone has a different idea, I'm saying we call it a day not too terribly long after dinner." "Petri, Tynie's right. You need to leave the house no later than 6:30 in the morning to go to your jury duty. We'd rather you do that and have time to spare if traffic's bad, than not do so and be late for something that important." TreMarion elaborates. "I was just about to recommend the same thing, man." Bobby relents. "That's reasonable." Petri deems. "Relax on the couch around Aunt Tynie and learn stuff!" Cody brags. "Yeah, we've learned a lot today!" Ty-Leah and Buddy acclaim together. "I'm glad, honies." Tynie applauds. "Oh, crud. I said that like I was saying only Aunt Tynie teaches us kids. I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Cody apologizes. "We're alright Cody, relax." Bobby settles. "Bobby's right, son. All is well." TreMarion reissues. "Cody, unless one of us adults tells you we don't like or agree with something you've said or done: you don't need to apologize." Petri re-establishes. "Ok." Cody breathes.

"Petri, I just thought of something! You need to internet search a back-up route to the courthouse and print it off. You can use the printer section of Bobby's fax machine for that. I'm advising you do it so you have an alternate way there incase traffic's a bitch or there's construction or something like that." Tynie realizes. "Good call!" Petri slurs, heading off to get on one of the laptops. Having the jury duty paper in his back pocket, Petri finds three alternate routes, printing them all off. Marking them separately with "In case of traffic being a bitch," "In case of construction," and "since the map on my jury duty form was so damn small," Petri retreats to shut down the laptop. Taking all those papers to his area after the laptop is put away, Petri charges his phone, setting an alarm with the volume maxed out. "Baby, loan Petri our alarm clock, please. He's gonna need it more than we do." Tynie requests, kissing Bobby's cheek.

Honoring Tynie's latest wish, Bobby hands over the alarm clock to Petri saying "Don't give it back until your stint in jury duty's been over for a few days." Coming down the stairs, Bobby sees Tynie's head leaned back against the couch. "Papa, I don't mean to be rude, but I think auntie needs a holiday." Ty-Leah remarks. "That wasn't rude, honey. That conversation is one meant for me and your uncle though." TreMarion reconsiders. "I'm not leavin' Daddy to watch the kids alone while Petri's slated to do jury duty. I know Ty-Leah and Daddy meant well, but my answer to that is: not until Petri's off jury duty." Tynie disallows. Returning to his wife's side, Bobby defends "I know exactly why Tynie made that decision, Dad. I agree with it, because it's unfair to you to leave you alone with the kids while Petri's distracted by things connected to his stint in jury duty." "Doesn't sound like they're gonna budge, Tre." Petri assumes, coming down the stairs himself.

"In that case Petri, you and I make dinner." TreMarion plans. "Daddy, you aren't cleaning up from dinner after you two work so hard to make it, I forbid that." Tynie forbids. Again, TreMarion and Petri shrug before overtaking the kitchen. "Auntie, you don't need to bear-up like that anymore. Sainty even said you've done enough today." Buddy reclaims. "Aww, ok honey. You got it." Tynie forfeits. "Hey Buddy, nicely done." Bobby approves. Cody's got Ty-Leah in his arms now, those two smiling as it's seen that Tynie's yet again kicking back. Buddy smiles at Bobby first, and then Tynie, before smiling at the young couple beside him. "We've done it. We've raised kickass people." Tynie realizes, wearing a big smile. "We're not quite done with that yet Tynie, but you're right. They are wonderful people, already." TreMarion contradicts. "Yeah, and tonight's meal is in celebration of that." Petri releases. Facing Petri as they work on dinner together, TreMarion restates "Excellent call."

"Hey! What about Dr. Kym, Mama Kym, and Anya? Aren't they wonderful kickass people too?!" Ty-Leah rebels. "They are Babygirl, but right now, they're also on vacation. I know you want to celebrate just how kickass you kids are with them, but I know Dr. Kym, Mama Kym, and Anya well enough to know one thing: they'd consider this celebration just for our family, focusing it on you kids. I'll tell you what, next time I talk to them, I'll see about having them celebrate you kids being wonderful people already in their own way." Tynie mediates. "That works, thanks auntie!" Ty-Leah cheers.

Delivering their meal, TreMarion and Petri again sit down, the family then eating in a peaceable silence. Tynie takes her diabetic pill, which stalls the celebration toast momentarily. "To three of the most wonderful kids I've ever had the honor of knowing, I love you." TreMarion toasts. "Ty-Leah, Sweets, Buddy, I've said it before and I'll say it again: you three kick ass!" Tynie celebrates, raising her drink. "Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy, I love you and I'm proud to witness the kind of people you are growing to become." Bobby boasts, also raising his glass. "Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, I'm grateful to be in your lives. I'm flattered to be able to see firsthand that you three are truly amazing people, even at such a young age. I love you." Petri dedicates, raising his glass. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all bring their juice boxes up at the same time, resounding "We love you all, too!" Sipping their drinks, smiles abound, Tynie and Bobby cleaning up from it all when that's over. Reconvening in the living room, everyone's end-of-day itinerary begins with the kids being brought to bed. Dispersing as usual, the adults all head off into separate wings of the house.

Tynie and Bobby are soon in the master bedroom, her closing the door. Recapping the day, those two keep big smiles on their faces through most of the conversation. Adorning his endtable as always, Bobby's halfway to meeting up at Tynie's side when she directs "Lay out gorgeous; you've waited long enough for your massage." Granting her wish again, Bobby lays out stomach down against their bed. Aligning herself at his side, Tynie watches her husband sit up, before leaning her lips to his. The kiss they share in instigates a night of shared passions, one which does not end until the wee hours of the morning. In his arms at the conclusion of their wild night, Tynie softly elates "Love you Bobby." Kissing her temple again, as he wants Tynie to remain comfortable, Bobby avows "I love you too, Tynie." Dropping his head to the pillows, Bobby feels his wife dismember their hold long enough to cover them both up. Everyone else considered today over with hours ago, especially Petri, since he's got jury duty starting at nine in the morning.

* * *

><p>Today had it's own disconcerting parts, and they all encircled suspicions related to society's shitbags. Otherwise, everybody from Ty-Leah to Tynie herself had a really good day. Decisions were made about Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's G.E.D's, all of them easily agreed to. The next "holiday" for Tynie and Bobby is tentatively slated for after Petri's stint in jury duty is over with. What TreMarion doesn't know yet is, Tynie's going to do her best to advise the family elder to have the kids obtain their G.E.D.'s before that happens. Even without dedicating part of today to G.E.D. prep, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all learned stuff. Witnessing Tynie give Petri and TreMarion massages, the children learned the timeline and restrictions to TreMarion's consenting for Tynie to teach them how to give those. That's just one example, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all learning many things aside from it.<p>

There's something Bobby's planning, which right now, only he knows about. The family deserves, in Bobby's mind, to get an updated family picture. Of course, he's aware that Tynie won't go for that as long as the kids are without their G.E.D.'s and Petri's still on the jury duty rolls. As today drew to a close, Tynie got to marvel at something that the other three adults agreed to her reason for celebrating.

Even with all the strife, and societal shitbags whom have crossed their paths, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are already growing to become:

Three Kickass People…. (T.K.P.)


	280. Ch 280

Title: Three First Shots, In One Day…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

* * *

><p>A recap of recent events….<p>

Today, TreMarion and Bobby take the kids to get their G.E.D.s. Although Tynie wanted it done differently, that task got delayed beyond waiting out the testing center investigation, due to many reasons and events. Topping that list: TreMarion's insistence about the "holiday" for her and Bobby, he and Petri getting one after theirs was through, as well as the updated family picture. After those were done though, their house needed repairs and there were bouts of sickness in the family. Again, everyone from Petri to Ty-Leah is medically cleared, as much happening sporadically after everyone got over the bug that went around. There was yet another reason for delaying Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy obtaining their G.E.D.'s, and it's a sad one. Mama Kym, whom was in her late eighties, passed away, and the family, got invited to her funeral. Tynie attended, even though she had a fever and felt like shit, Dr. Kym learning that from TreMarion after the fact.

Admiring Tynie's respect of his mother, yet concerned Tynie took it far enough to sideline her own health, Dr. Kym and Tynie wound up having a chat a couple days after the funeral. Justifying her motives behind attending a funeral while sicker than shit, Tynie learned this time, those rationalizations weren't flying with the good doc. Conceding to Dr. Kym's beliefs on the matter, Tynie and he wound up sealing the conversation in a hug. That was two weeks ago, and now the family braces for something which every adult in Tynie's house hopes brings about good news.

* * *

><p>Back to today…..<p>

Everyone's already eaten breakfast, the kids heading off to the restroom before they leave with TreMarion and Petri. The nearest still-active G.E.D. testing center is over forty-five minutes away, everybody from Ty-Leah to Bobby readying to leave the house now. Doubling back to briefly kiss Tynie, she actually sees them all out through the exit door by TreMarion's area. Making her way back to the couch, Tynie rolls up her right shirtsleeve, rubs her cross tattoo, and begins silently praying. Petri doesn't say anything to that; instead he busies himself with housework, to distract his worried mind. TreMarion's SUV and all its occupants are gone from the house for a few hours, the family elder and Bobby being presented with behavior which could prove that Tynie's suspicions about shitbags this time were off. Instead of having any issues right away, when TreMarion registered the kids for their G.E.D.'s with those judicial orders in hand, the registrar was pale in the face. Bobby glared at the woman, standing by TreMarion as if Bobby were the family elder's personal bouncer. Waiting for the kids to complete their exams, Bobby and TreMarion opted to get the SUV they'd used today in for a tune-up.

Meeting Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy outside the G.E.D. exam room when it's all over, Bobby and TreMarion don't speak, rather they hustle the kids into TreMarion's SUV. Bobby drives, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all reporting how "easy" the G.E.D. test seemed to them. "We're going to celebrate you kids getting that done, and when we get the results we will most likely celebrate again. Don't worry about how you did, because Bobby and I will take you to get that exam done as many times as it takes. No problem." TreMarion instills. Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all accept that, Bobby getting them home safely without a word.

Letting them all inside as they used the door closest to TreMarion's area, Bobby mentions "From what I was able to tell back there, you and Tynie's sense about shitbags was off, regarding them being at the G.E.D. testing center, Dad. It wasn't off, unfortunately, in terms of shitbags being on the road. This is why I didn't say anything, when you and the kids were talking. You didn't lie on my name though." "I didn't think I did, and I knew you had reasons for being so quiet son." TreMarion retorts. Securing the house, Bobby witnesses TreMarion taking the kids towards the couch.

Petri and Tynie are sat back, her shirtsleeve rolled down when Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all claim spots on the couch. Bobby and TreMarion tail them, but not by too much, also sitting amongst the family. "Papa says we're supposed to celebrate us kids getting that G.E.D. test done, but all I want to do to celebrate is relax as a family for a while. I mean no disrespect, but shut 'em down, if you would." Ty-Leah requisitions. "No problem, honey." Petri promises, he, Bobby, and TreMarion all then setting their phones to vibrate. "Buddy and I talked about it, and we thought it was best for Ty-Leah to pick how we celebrate this time. After all, it is ladies choice and ladies' first." Cody defends. "Yeah. Ty-Leah said on our way home, that next time there's something Papa says we're to celebrate for us kids, it's me and Cody's pick." Buddy adds. "That keeps it fair and equal, boys." Tynie certifies, smiling proudly.

"Tynie, you're going to be rather upset with me. I elected for the kids' G.E.D. results to be sent here by certified mail. I had to choose between that, electronically, or by standard mail. I hope you already know the reason behind my choosing certified mail. It's supposed to take up to seven business days before those go out, and I don't know what having them sent certified mail will do to the delivery timeline." TreMarion concerns. "I'm glad you made that choice, Daddy. You know how I feel about that kind of information, which could bear even more confidential information about any or all of us, basically blasted on the internet. Yes, I do know your other reasons for choosing certified mail, and they all trace back in one way or another to society's shitbags. Kick back Daddy, all is well." Tynie overrides. Smiling at his daughter, TreMarion complies, starting a wave of folks kicking back against the couch.

Feeling his phone vibrate a bit later, Bobby answers it in front of everyone, finding out the test results for the kids' G.E.D's will be delivered in three business days as opposed to seven. Asking why that is, Bobby learns the test registrar and administrators found out about those judicial orders, and even got slapped with ones themselves which mandate it. "We're timing you all from the second after my end of the line goes dead! You already know what happens if those results are even ONE day late!" Bobby coerces in a demonic tone, abruptly hanging up. Slowly turning her face to Bobby's, Tynie poses "The hell just happened?"

Updating everyone, Bobby rephrases "Which is why I said we're timing them all from the second after my end of the line goes dead. To think, Dad and I believed those people weren't shitbags." "Babe, make sure Petri has that judge's contact information, as I'm sure Daddy already does. I want every adult around me right now to be able to enact Bobby's threat against those bastards. I already know I can, because I can get my hands on Bobby's phone to do that quicker'n shit." Tynie administers. "Ah, I've got that part Tynie. Petri, I need your phone for a few minutes." TreMarion reconsiders. In less than five minutes, Petri has that judge's contact information saved, him and TreMarion individually re-holstering their phones.

"On second thought babe, your phone." Tynie requests, her receiving that device immediately. Calling the judge whom gave all those orders, in chambers, Tynie testifies to everything she's learned related to Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's G.E.D tests. Swearing her testimony as if she were under oath, Tynie adds that she'd overheard that Bobby was made the sole perpetrator of each and every one of the test administrator's problems in life, as well as for her and the test registrar's receipts of separate judicial orders, then Tynie repeats "Which is why my husband threatened to time the arrival of those test results to my residence from the second after his end of the line went dead, Your Honor. On and for the record, my calling you now serves as not only my avenue to provide sworn testimony on these issues, but it also overrode my husband's plan, in it's entirety, to resolve these matters in accordance with your written orders."

"I know exactly what testing center you're referring to, Mrs. Goren. I'll have this resolved for you and be in touch." His Honor provides. "Your Honor, please call me Tynie. Most of the rest of the free world does. I look forward to hearing from you after you get this situated." Tynie counters. "Very well, Tynie." His Honor cedes, both then hanging up. "Tynie, that was awesome!" Petri emphatically beams. "Excellently done, kiddo. I owe you another beer." TreMarion gloats, heading for the kitchen. "Come here baby…" Bobby coaxes, leaning in for a kiss. Distracting her with that, Bobby also regains custody of his phone, holstering it. Keeping this kiss brief, Tynie and Bobby separate their lips just as Petri goes to assist TreMarion with all their drinks.

"Shit, that was a first. For the first time, I gave openly sworn testimony to a judge without being able to bow to him out of respect after the fact." Tynie discovers. Serving everyone, TreMarion and Petri reclaim their seats, Petri apprising "Tynie, that judge is another person these drinks are for." Raising her beer, Tynie toasts "After all he's done for us, the man deserves it." "Hey! What about all YOU do for us Tynie?!" Cody rebukes. "Calm down Cody, Tynie had good reason to say that. His Honor did more to help us, after scandalous shitbags kept messing with you kids' education, than we expected. Tynie was only giving credit where it was due, son. She knows we're all grateful for what she does for us." TreMarion settles. "Sweets, Papa's right on this one. I know you weren't sure of my reasons, but now you know. It's alright, you don't have to apologize." Tynie contends. Cody nods, and then they all begin sipping their drinks.

After setting her beer down, Bobby hands Tynie his once-again vibrating phone. Putting it on speaker, Tynie introduces "Hey Your Honor, it's Tynie, and my family can hear you. My father, TreMarion Wilman, whom has legal custody of the children whom took that G.E.D. test today, and that reside in my home, required me to do that with this phone call." "Very well, Tynie. I'm in the process of taking care of every problem which arose, relating to those minor children's G.E.D. test results. When I'm through, as it stands, you all should receive them within three working days, via certified mail. If you don't, one of you that's over the age of 18, is required to contact me immediately." His Honor admonishes. "Your Honor, you got it. By the way, thank you so much for alleviating all the impediments to those minor children's acquisition of their G.E.D.'s and their overall education at this age." Tynie gratifies. "I'm a firm believer in education myself, Tynie. It was no trouble. Have a good day, all of you." His Honor closes, with both then hanging up.

"Ok, it's more than official, Tynie kicks ass!" Cody broadcasts. "That she does, Cody. That she most certainly does." TreMarion attests. "Thanks sweets." Tynie purrs, feeling Bobby retake his phone and holster it. "Aunt Tynie kicks ass, that judge seems cool, Papa, Sainty, and Uncle Bobby are all bears: we kids got it good!" Buddy and Ty-Leah resound simultaneously. With proud tears in her eyes, Tynie asserts "That's what every adult in this house strives to bring you. His Honor helping us and being really cool, those are just bonuses." Raising their drinks again, everyone around Tynie silently toasts those most recent regards.

As for that G.E.D. testing center, they're now under fire for causing Tynie to call that judge to enforce orders which both Tynie and Bobby's family, as well as testing center staff, separately got served with. Balking at the fact they're being forced to make Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's test results a top priority, the judge involved personally intimidates "I can order for this whole place to be permanently shut down faster than you think! Keep attempting to subvert my orders and authority as you are and I WILL! That's not all I will do, either. If you don't want to find out what I mean by that: Obey my orders at once!" The testing center owner bellows "D.F.W.T.G., just do as the judge says!"

Approaching the testing center's owner, His Honor barks "Just what the hell do you mean by verbally prefacing a directive to obtain your staff's compliance with my orders by saying D.F.W.T.G.?!" "Don't Fuck With The Goren's judge. That's what I meant, I know all about their reputation towards people who fuck with them." The testing center owner self-clarifies. "Then why did you not make absolutely certain your staff knew as well before I heard you say that?!" His Honor demeans. Gulping audibly, the testing center owner goes gaunt in the face. "I'm having those minor children's tests cross referenced and getting their results elsewhere! If you do not provide me with their tests RIGHT NOW, you are all aware of what happens next!" His Honor condemns. Gulping audibly again, the testing center owner gives up the tests belonging to Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy, the judge exiting that center minutes after receiving them.

On his way to get those tests cross-referenced and obtain their results, the judge doesn't speak again until he's off that property. Left behind, the testing center owner requires that all G.E.D. tests taken today are sent through for priority results. Receiving a call from that judge, the testing center owner learns that he and his staff "Got lucky" in terms of compliance with those pre-existing judicial orders. "If I EVER have to go THAT far for a family again so their kids can simply obtain their G.E.D.'s, I'm holding you and your entire testing center payroll personally liable! Do I make myself clear?!" His Honor demonizes. Gulping his acceptance, the testing center owner is actually hung up on by a judge.

After about a twenty minute drive, His Honor is able to receive Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy's G.E.D. test results on site at a different testing center. Keeping those results on his person, the judge travels back to his chambers, electing to have a courier deliver that package to Tynie and Bobby's family today. Calling Tynie back, and hearing Bobby's phone get placed on speaker, all the judge says is: "I'll need you to have someone over the age of 18 answer your front door within the next couple hours. It is entirely resolved, have a good day." "Yes, Your Honor." Tynie concedes, hanging up.

Re-holstering Bobby's phone to his side one more time, Tynie elicits "Since His Honor has directly spoken with me; I'm to be the one to get the door for however he's having our G.E.D. test-related complications fully resolved." Everyone around her deems that decision fair, as a waiting game begins. Their latest round of drinks was already cleared from by this point, Petri and Bobby having taken care of that. Not even a full hour later, there's a knock at the door, Tynie answering it. Signing for a large manila envelope, she brings it inside and secures the house. Not opening it until she's back on the couch, Tynie reads over the cover letter first. "Oh my LORD! His Honor took an already partially cleared calendar day to back us up and get that shit fixed! I don't know about y'all, but to me, that ALONE warrants us having another round in his honor!" Tynie shrieks. "Calm down baby, we will." Bobby goads, Tynie breathing to calm herself. Delaying reading those G.E.D. test results until she's mellowed somewhat, there's no news about them given by Tynie right away.

"They all passed with flying colors on the first shot! Their G.E.D.'s will be sent here the same way their results came! Those will take a couple days, but still!" Tynie announces minutes after reading all three of the kids' test results. Setting the results package aside temporarily, Bobby leads his wife towards the kids. Hugging them each separately in celebration, Tynie and Bobby cause Petri and TreMarion to follow that move. Ducking away to secure the test results package afterwards, Bobby's only gone for about fifteen minutes. Reconvening in the living room, Tynie and Bobby witness the kids get comfortable on the couch. "Follow me, honey." Bobby dares, showing a plotting grin. Eager to see what he's planning, Tynie does follow her husband, the couple soon overtaking their kitchen.

Crafting a celebration meal, complete with drinks which are amenable with Tynie's diabetic pill, she and Bobby are busy for about another forty minutes. Laying it all out to the kitchen bar, Tynie's call-out is different this time, she booms "Three impressively brilliant kids first, meal's on!" Departing the couch carefully, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all soon take seats at the kitchen bar, every adult surrounding them. Happily eating together, yet another silent toast is shared, Tynie taking her diabetic pill after. TreMarion and Petri insistently cover clean-up from this meal, leaving the kids with Tynie and Bobby. "I'm ecstatic about the kids' getting their G.E.D.'s, but I think this whole family deserves a real vacation." Tynie notions. "I do not want any prospects of a family vacation plan discussed again until Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy's G.E.D's are all secured in this house. I'd rather not risk anything happening against them, not after all we and His Honor, went through for the kids to even get them." TreMarion adjudicates, having heard Tynie say that. "Papa made a good case there." Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all intrude as one. Tynie, Bobby, and Petri all smile, realizing the kids were just as right as TreMarion had been. Seeing the kids through their day-ending regimen, the adults go through part of theirs shortly after it.

Dispersing as that much concludes, Tynie and Bobby head off for the master bedroom, Petri and TreMarion splitting off to grab showers. Ending those, two phones are charged, both men heading for bed. Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, are in their room shortly after dispersing from the others. Adorning his endtable as always, prior to he and Tynie sharing in passions as a private way of celebrating today's news for the kids, those two make tonight yet another hot one. Closing that out a few hours later, with kisses and softly sworn love, this time Tynie cuddles up to Bobby's right side, using his chest as her pillow. Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby converts their embrace for just a few moments. Slumbering as they laid, the couple once more are the last two considering today over with.

* * *

><p>It's been a bit of a rough-and-tumble day, but with good results. Lately, there've been a few days similar to today's rough-and-tumble nature, yet there have been more good days than those. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are now soon to receive their official G.E.D.'s, but even that much took a judge getting involved. Moreso than the family saw coming honestly, and that was all because some shitbags essentially refused to honor both pre-existing and freshly-served, written judicial orders. Tynie and Bobby's household went from worry-and-nerves to celebration today, however they don't yet know of another acronym involving the family name.<p>

The judge whom sent Tynie and Bobby's family their set of written orders does though, and it does not appease him. Yes, Tynie and Bobby's family has a specific and well-known reputation for what happens against those who fuck with them. However, an acronym involving that reputation should never be used when a business owner is prefacing an order for his staff to comply with the orders of a judge, especially not right in front of the judge himself. D.F.W.T.G., also known as Don't Fuck With The Goren's, is a short warning to those whom hear it that Tynie and Bobby's family possess a very powerful reputation. Before the family shared in a celebration meal in place of dinner, Tynie learned when the kids' G.E.D. tests were delivered that His Honor used a pre-partially cleared calendar day to assist the family in getting his written orders pertaining to those very G.E.D.'s enforced. Taken aback by that fact, Tynie made it so the family had drinks in His Honor's honor.

A real family vacation was mentioned, only to have TreMarion strike down any prospects of planning for that until Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy's G.E.D.'s were all secured in the house. Given the extremes that had to be taken in order for the kids to even acquire their G.E.D.'s, all of which yet again trace back to society's shitbags, lead to Ty-Leah Cody and Buddy reusing a phrase learned by Petri to back the validity of TreMarion's decision. The other adults in Tynie and Bobby's family all took that as a demonstration of something Tynie considered Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, when she called them up for dinner: Three impressively brilliant kids.

As every adult now slumbers, one pride-inducing fact resonates through their minds. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all did something that was wonderful, and in its own right, rare today. When it came to testing for their G.E.D.'s, the kids passed all in the same means:

Three first shots, in one day….


	281. Ch 281

Title: A Deep Day….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

* * *

><p>Another recap of recent events….<p>

Two days after Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all received their official G.E.D.'s, the family went on vacation. For the first time, unfortunately, there were no issues at all with the resort. By day, the family was together, and by night, Tynie and Bobby were alone. Opting to have nearby, but not adjoining rooms, that meant by night: the couple could enjoy their marriage with minimal interruptions. The vacation lasted two weeks, and when everyone came back, they were rejuvenated. A week after that, everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie went in for annual physicals and tests. The only one with bad news from those tests was: Petri. He had to have kidney stones removed, yet Tynie did not desire for him to be hospitalized alone. Right in front of Dr. Kym on the day of those physicals and tests, Tynie made arrangements for her to go with Petri to the hospital. Signing medical power of attorney papers in Dr. Kym's office, Petri made it so no hospital staff so much as talked to him without Tynie up their asses like a bitch-kickin' case of hemorrhoids.

From minute one of being at St. Keith's hospital, Tynie took that one step further, essentially treating all hospital staff they encountered like a batch of unruly, drunken post-having-gone AWOL Marine recruits. She threatened so many people with so much litigation that after Petri was released: St. Keith's hospital did an employee purge, across all divisions. Petri's recovered from the surgery for his kidney stones, and in that process a discussion was had by all the adults. Bobby is Tynie's medical power of attorney, Tynie is Bobby's, Petri and Tynie are TreMarion's, with Petri being first-string and Tynie essentially being in reserves. As for Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, those papers have yet to be signed.

* * *

><p>Again, back to today….<p>

It's midmorning now, everyone sitting around the living room, as another discussion begins. "Tre, I don't mean to sound like I'm yanking your authority over the kids, but I think we need to keep them sat down and start conversing over the family's medical history." Petri introduces. "Back up Petri, I think we need to chat with them over things like, how to fill out medically-related paperwork, what to look out for and when, and how fast to start verbally bitchslapping medical professionals with lawsuit threats. After that, yeah, your conversation starter would be a good idea. I say that because of how repetitive and extensive our complications with medical professionals outside of Dr. Kym's practice are." Tynie interrupts. "Petri, you did make a good call. This time though, Tynie made a better one. She's right; they do need to know those things first, especially with that reason." TreMarion renders.

Upon hearing that, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all look at Tynie, Cody asking "Aunt Tynie, with your legal knowledge, would you explain all that stuff to us?" "I'll do some of the explaining, sure. I'm going to start with what to look out for and when. I'll lead into the verbal bitchslapping of lawsuit threats from there. As for the paperwork related explanations, I'm handing those over to Bobby and Petri." Tynie answers, then beginning her "lesson for the kids" as it was described. Breaking for lunch after about an hour, Tynie waits until that's cleared from before asking if the kids have any questions. Taking in a question and answer session that lasts another forty minutes, Tynie re-terms "Now, how Bobby and Petri handle explaining the medical paperwork is on them."

"One thing I just realized, Dad. Petri and I can't show the kids how to do those medical papers until they're at least 18. Those papers won't be taken from minors." Bobby realizes. "You can show them how to fill those out but you just can't have the kids actually fill them out, son. I looked into it, and by that I mean, I spoke to Anya about this. She told me that as long as the kids don't actually fill out the papers, us teaching them how to do that is totally legal. She actually recommended it, to tell you the truth." TreMarion recollects. "They've always been good and honest with us, so I say we act on her word." Petri compels. "We will, another day." TreMarion implicates, Bobby and Petri nodding. "Ok, how are we gonna calm out the day's tone now?" Tynie asks. "Do, what?" Ty-Leah probes. "Ty-Leah, your aunt just asked how we all are going to relax. She knows that what she taught you kids today was intense, and she doesn't want that to affect any more of our day than it already has. Tynie's also honoring what Tre said about me and Bobby teaching you the rest another day." Petri interprets. "Nicely done, dude." Tynie brags.

"I know this may sound rude, but how about movie time together?" Cody requests. "Unfortunately son, on that note, I need to see Tynie and Petri. Privately." TreMarion intercedes. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie imposes "If it comes down to it, we are only replacing Daddy's entertainment center so the kids can keep having movie time. Oh, and by no means are we doing that today." Bobby smiles at his wife, watching her and Petri exit the room with TreMarion. Alone with Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, Bobby's questioned about why Tynie made that decision. In the middle of that question and answer session, Cody rebuts "Wouldn't us having Auntie or Sainty use their tech-licenses help us not get screwed over,like you put it, when we go to buy entertainment centers?" "We can have a word with them about that, Cody." Bobby promises.

After their meeting TreMarion, Tynie and Petri all re-enter the room, TreMarion also being on his phone. "Daddy's got to have his entire entertainment center removed, babe." Tynie notifies. "I figured that." Bobby howls. "Aunt Tynie, not to be rude or anything, but I'm curious. Since you and Sainty both are licensed for tech-fixes, couldn't we use that to help us not get screwed over as Uncle Bobby put it, when we go to buy entertainment centers?" Cody propositions. "I'm good with that if Petri and Bobby are." Tynie contends. "She said that for security purposes, Cody. I now have to help Tre monitor whoever is taking his current entertainment center off our property. Long as Bobby's alright with that other idea, I'm good with it." Petri allocutes. "I know that Daddy and Petri rigged monitoring those guys that way so your uncle and I could keep you away from them. Ultimately, that's for your safety, and we all know why. So kids, now would be a good time to make a restroom trip." Tynie supports.

"I'm alright with all of that. As for us replacing entertainment centers, none of it happens today." Bobby decides. Seeing Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all head off for the restroom, TreMarion leans down and whispers in Tynie's ear "Thank you!" "Daddy, we can have beers together when those potential shitbags removing your entertainment center have been off-property for no less than five minutes." Tynie covers. Not contesting her, TreMarion re-holsters his phone, the entertainment center removal already having been arranged. The next thing the adults know is, Cody's running up on them, screaming "Ty-Leah's bleeding!" Seconds later, Tynie leaps from the couch, rushing towards the kids' restroom. As soon as Tynie gets there, she sees Ty-Leah sitting on the toilet, with blood-spotted toilet paper in her hand. "Ohh, ok. I know what's going on here. Sweets, you and Buddy go to Petri and have him take you to his restroom." Tynie redirects. Complying, Buddy and Cody see Bobby crossing through the kids' area. Looking over her shoulder, Tynie sees her spouse in the kids' restroom doorway, her resolving "She's ok, honey. It's her time of the month, that's all." "My what?!" Ty-Leah shrieks.

"Yeah. That's a conversation that's just you and me, Babygirl. I'll help you now, and tell you later." Tynie stipulates. Getting Ty-Leah and that toilet paper taken care of, Tynie soaks the child's outfit in the sink. Once Ty-Leah's outfit is changed, Tynie closes the kids' room door, so they can have privacy. Explaining what a woman's "Time of the month" is, Tynie gives tips and tricks to help Ty-Leah deal with it as comfortably as she can. "This is your first one, so I get why you were scared. I understand why Sweets came running for us adults, too. It's alright." Tynie concludes. Opening the kids' bedroom door, Tynie leads her niece out to the living room. Ty-Leah sticks close to her aunt the entire way, Tynie understanding "It's ok, sweetheart. You know I got you covered on this."

Sitting down together, Tynie and Ty-Leah are approached by Cody, whom apologizes "I didn't know what was going on and I scared the crud out of auntie. I'm sorry beauty, and auntie." "Don't ever be sorry for getting your lady help when you think she needs it sweets. I'm going to have to have a private chat with Daddy, but we've got this covered." Tynie retaliates. "About that babe, I asked Dad to go get certain items for Ty-Leah. I'm supposed to take his and Petri's place watching over those potential shitbags coming to take that entertainment center." Bobby notifies. "Yeah and later, Bobby and I are supposed to have a certain chat with the boys." Petri adds. "Ok, but don't any of you touch the sink in the kids' restroom. Leave that to be dealt with by me, understood?" Tynie reprimands. Everyone around her nods, Ty-Leah recognizing "Auntie, you really do have me covered on this. Thank you." "No sweat, honey." Tynie avows.

Just then, Bobby kisses his wife's cheek, and leaves the room. Coming in the front door, TreMarion's only in the house for two minutes, before Tynie offers "Daddy, if you watch over Ty-Leah, I'll take care of all that." Handing the bags over, TreMarion takes Tynie's place on the couch, Tynie making good on her word. Doubling back to secure the front door, Tynie and TreMarion make another switch-out when she gets back to the couch one more time. "Daddy, I couldn't rescue one of Ty-Leah's outfits. Put me on the hook for the cost of replacing it and give me two days. I told her I had her well-covered, so I think my doing that is well within the confines of my promise." Tynie repudiates. "I think that's one step too far, Tynie. I appreciate the fact you have most of that well in hand, but as the one with full legal custody of the kids, replacing outfits is my responsibility." TreMarion deters. Tynie nods, and then takes Ty-Leah into her arms, implying "We'll be back." Taking her niece to get a few things re-situated, Tynie carries Ty-Leah back to their spot on the couch. Holding Ty-Leah in her lap, Tynie plans "Petri's gonna watch over you doin' this sweets. Go into the fridge, in the door's third shelf, and bring out a dark brown box. Then, have Petri shut the fridge door."

Obliging Tynie's idea, Petri and Cody are only out of the living room for less than five minutes. Delivering what was requested, Cody and Petri yet again reclaim their seats. Opening the box for Ty-Leah, Tynie counsels "Moderation beautiful, only a few of these at a time." Ty-Leah nods, and then starts nibbling on one of the chocolates. Bobby comes into the area, seeing his wife care for Ty-Leah, he smiles as a seat is taken. After Ty-Leah's done with a few chocolates, she actually closes the box, repeating "In the fridge, third shelf on the door. That's where Auntie had these stashed." "That's where they belong, honey. I'll put them away." Bobby counter-offers, taking care of that afterwards.

Leaning against her aunt, Ty-Leah smiles, Tynie reveling under her breath "Our Babygirl's becoming a woman…" Glancing up, Ty-Leah sees tears in Tynie's eyes, Ty-Leah smirking. "She's alright beautiful, those are proud tears." Bobby defends, sitting beside the two ladies. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie gives him a quick kiss, prior to resuming a watchful eye over Ty-Leah. "Auntie, relax. I'll tell you if I need anything." Ty-Leah desires. Throwing the reclining section back, Tynie overrides "No Babygirl, we're both relaxing." "I'll help Tynie with Ty-Leah for a bit. Bobby, you and Petri go ahead and have your private chat with the boys." TreMarion requires.

Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby arises, Petri and the boys following that lead. Overtaking the kids' area again, this time it's an awkward but deemed-necessary conversation between Bobby, Petri, Buddy and Cody. With Ty-Leah in her lap, Tynie explains the way her niece's "Time of the month" will be managed. Detailing it's actually a tradition, given this system is how Tynie handled hers, she concludes "Trust me Babygirl, this way is best. I'd never instill a tradition with you that wasn't good for you." "That makes a lot of sense." Ty-Leah recognizes. A few minutes pass, then Ty-Leah ponders "Auntie, do you still have times of the month?" Looking to her father, Tynie sees TreMarion nod, Tynie describes "No Babygirl, I don't. I used to, but when I was younger, I needed special doctors. They took care of the problem, but it took away my having times of the month. I'm going to have to secure consent from Papa, but I'm thinking that maybe when you're through it this time, we need to take you back to Dr. Kym's office. I went through needing special doctors to fix a problem in that part of me, and I want to make sure you're alright in that area." "I like the way you encountered that, Tynie. Consider the consent you wanted secured." TreMarion appraises. Tynie reproaches "Daddy, I'm taking that to mean my secured consent covers everything from making the appointment to taking charge on anything that comes out of it. The only hitch is, I'm to give you timely updates." "That's perfectly fine with me." TreMarion deems, the conversation ending.

Ten minutes of silence pass, then Bobby and Petri bring the boys into the living room with them. Cody sits at Tynie's right side, petting Ty-Leah's back, he wonders "You doin ok, beauty? Need anything?" "That feels good, cutie…." Ty-Leah purrs. Continually petting Ty-Leah's back, Cody leans over so his and Ty-Leah's eyes meet, catching her smile. Witnessing all that, Tynie guesses "Sweets, you learned quickly from your Uncle Bobby, didn't you?" Lifting his head, Cody faces Tynie, and proudly nods once. After a couple minutes, Buddy comes up to the trio, Tynie seeing him stand at she and Ty-Leah's feet. "Ty-Leah, your brother wants to know if there's anything he can do." Tynie translates. Then, Cody stops petting Ty-Leah's back, him eliciting "Buddy, take your turn. I've had mine." Kissing Ty-Leah's cheek and moving so Buddy could sit down; Cody affords for that switch out to happen. "That kicked ass sweets." Tynie honors. Claiming a seat near them, Cody meekly responds "Buddy's her brother; he should have a part in taking care of her." Bobby kisses Tynie's cheek, and then plots "Petri, stay in here with these guys. I'm going to need Dad's help making something for us to eat."

True to that plan, after about forty-five minutes, everyone has part of their meal in front of them. Eating together, Ty-Leah's got everyone's eyes on her, Tynie diverting from that to take her diabetic pill. Concluding that meal, Tynie and Petri clean up from it, leaving the kids with Bobby and TreMarion. Grouping up again, the adults walk Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy through their day-ending regimen. For Ty-Leah though, that's slightly changed, entirely due to Ty-Leah's "First time of the month." Tucking the kids in as always, Tynie closes the kids' room door, behind all of the adults.

Retiring to TreMarion's area, and closing that door, the first adult to speak is: Tynie, whom relinquishes "Daddy, I don't know how you feel about having Ty-Leah and the boys continue to share a room now that she's becoming a woman. I do know this, if you'd rather they not do that now, I can negotiate with Bobby to have this entire wing of the house completely reconstructed. Yes, Ty-Leah's used to sharing a room with Buddy and Cody, but I really don't want the kids experimenting with anything intimate now that they're at the cusp of puberty. May that not sound like I'm hijacking your legal powers over those three Daddy, but this has been on my mind for a while. Basically since sweets came running from their bathroom doorway saying Ty-Leah's bleeding. I didn't want to address this in front of the kids, because they'd already been subjected to enough deep talks for one damn day."

"Would you authorize that reconstruction, son?" TreMarion queries. "Say you believe it's needed, and yes, I will." Bobby returns. "Not to be rude, but for security purposes, I do not think that setting in motion for a partial house reconstruction at this hour is a wise idea." Petri admonishes. "I've thought about it. This time Tynie and Petri both have made good cases. Son, I don't yet know what Tynie meant when she said she has to negotiate with you, but I believe the partial house reconstruction is necessary. I figure we can encounter everything about that, including getting the actual reconstruction process begun, tomorrow." TreMarion re-determines. "Sounds good to me." Bobby accepts. After that, the adults all hug, exchange love, and disperse.

As he and Petri enact their own end-of-day routines, TreMarion also doubles back to open the doors to his room and the kids' room. Separately charging their phones before heading to bed, Petri and TreMarion basically deem today over with. Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, are now closed off in their room, her recounting the conversations shared with Ty-Leah. "I didn't know how to explain that cancer took away my times of the month, so I actually beat around the bush. Daddy was cool with it, but I've never liked beating around the bush that way." Tynie complains in closing. "You pleased Dad with how that was taken on, honey. You've been amazing about helping Ty-Leah through this, already. I'll drive when you take her back to Dr. Kym's." Bobby mediates, holding his wife from behind. "I appreciate it babe, but I'd rather not leave Daddy and Petri trying to juggle watching the boys and keeping eyes on construction fucks at the same time. Especially given our family's tendency for shit luck involving construction companies, if you get my point." Tynie wavers.

"You've been on one hell of a roll today, sweetheart." Bobby praises, realizing she's right. Altering their embrace slowly, Bobby's soon at his wife's side as they trek towards their bed. His endtable adorned as always before long, Tynie challenges "So, care to tell me how you and Petri's chat with the boys went?" Bobby recaps that conversation as the couple traverses their room, aiming to get cleaned up from their day. Through with that, they separate to get dressed, meeting up at the bed's edge. Aware Bobby doesn't like it when she lays with her knees bent over the end of the mattress, Tynie slowly sprawls out on her half of the bed and groans "God, today's intensities kicked my ass." Laying out beside her, Bobby moves to hold his wife, whom leans her lips to his. Compared to all the kisses these two have shared in today, this one is already the longest, and it just started. Eventually splitting their lips apart, Tynie smiles as she vows her love to Bobby. Vowing his love in kind, Bobby covers them up, keeping his wife under his other arm. Rolling onto his back, feeling Tynie nestle up to him and rest her head over his heartbeat, Bobby whispers "I'm alright honey." Relaxing against the actual pillows, it doesn't take long for the couple to wind up slumbering as they laid. Everyone else in the house was already snoring by this point, today being truly over.

* * *

><p>Today was chock-full of intense topics of conversation. Originally intending to end those after Tynie gave the kids lessons about how the family deals with most medical professionals, that plan got suddenly changed. During a restroom trip, Ty-Leah experienced her first "time of the month," which scared Cody into running towards the adults screaming that Ty-Leah was bleeding. Tynie took the reigns on that ordeal, even though she got both Bobby's and TreMarion's backing on some parts of it. TreMarion ruled that since Ty-Leah's essentially entered puberty, the boys were to have a private chat with Bobby and Petri. It was awkward, but necessary and relieving to conclude, by Bobby's own confession. Tynie didn't say anything at the time, but her chat with Ty-Leah had the same result for her.<p>

There's still some learning for the kids to do, regarding how to fill out medically-related paperwork, but that's been delayed. Given the fact there's a pending partial house reconstruction, and another doctor's appointment for Ty-Leah coming down the pike: TreMarion decided to stall teaching the kids about that for now. He hasn't mentioned that decision, but come tomorrow, TreMarion will. Speaking of Ty-Leah's return appointment to Dr. Kym's, Tynie was consented to take full-control over it and whatever comes of it. The only condition to that consent TreMarion gave was, Tynie's to provide him timely updates, which she considered a given.

Tomorrow's going to be hectic enough, just getting the reconstruction process begun, given the family's history involving construction companies especially. Although she didn't outrightly say it, as she sleeps, Tynie's hoping that tomorrow's:

A lot less deep than today was…


	282. Ch 282

Title: Household Evolutions….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The day after TreMarion requested a partial house reconstruction at Bobby's….

Everyone's been up for a couple hours, now Petri and Tynie have the kids on the couch between them, those two adults alternating answering questions. One inquiry Cody has actually cuts at Tynie's heart, because the young man now thinks that when he saw Ty-Leah in that potentially compromising situation, he committed a type of sexual assault. "Whoa sweets, hit the brakes on that. Honey, yes, Bobby did say that there are times and places to see a woman even partially nude. Yes, he did give details on when that's wrong, and when it's right. There is one thing Bobby must have forgotten to cover. Honey, what you did wasn't sexual assault by glancing, because that's not even a criminal charge. What you did was, you acted when you thought it was necessary. You'd never seen that, Ty-Leah having her first ever time of the month start, before. I'll roughly explain what times of the month are the minute after I get Daddy's hollered consent. But first, let me clear this up. You and Buddy, in your own right, tag-teamed for Ty-Leah. You ran, got us adults' attention, and Buddy… he was like Ty-Leah's bouncer in that moment. Honey, that's not criminal at all, it's honorable." Tynie rebuts.

"Tynie, you have my consent to explain that, you know what I mean!" TreMarion hollers. From there, Tynie gives a brief rundown on what "times of the month" are for a woman, citing "Boys, I don't care if Daddy tells me to give more details on that. I ain't doin' it. The only males whom need the gritty details on that topic are Daddy and Dr. Kym. Daddy, for legal reasons he already knows, and Dr. Kym, for medical purposes." Having entered the room as Tynie said that, TreMarion applauds "Nicely handled, Tynie."

Bobby quietly enters the living room, taking a seat by his wife, whom inquires "Boys, did all your questions get answered?" "I have one left. What's this I hear about Papa wanting part of our house re-constructed?" Buddy enquires. "That's my turf, Tynie. Buddy, your Papa's reasons for that are simple. You kids are growing up, and you'll need your privacy. Not only that, but your aunt and uncle think it's time the way this house is built evolves with the family. I don't yet know the particulars of your uncle's plan for that, but I do know this: I'm to be the one to go with him to get the needed permits. I say that because although your aunt kicks ass at raising hell when we need it, she's done more than enough of that for a while." Petri describes. "I'm perfectly fine with that." Tynie deems. "Petri, we don't get those permits until after everyone's eaten." Bobby re-determines, receiving a nod. "Tynie, a little back-up on that?" TreMarion wonders, Tynie kissing Bobby's cheek and following the family elder into the kitchen.

As they make brunch, Tynie loudly recommends "Shit, we don't really need the back deck any-fuckin-way, so that can be taken off entirely. We may as well take like half the unused part of the kitchen, have it converted into a throughway that leads up some stairs. A separated flight with a landing between it, you know what I mean? Then, we extend two of the guest rooms, not the one Petri made his area, into a loft-like structure. When I say loft-like structure, I mean fully fuckin' furnished, with it's own bathroom. Daddy, then we move you upstairs where Petri is, give Petri that loft area, and then convert the area you and the kids now have. Make it into a loft-like area, but with three separate bedrooms and bathrooms. Shit, I don't mind paying out the ass for that because Petri's right; it's damn time for this house to evolve with our family. Now if Bobby objects to my ideas in whole or in part, he can say so." "Honey that was amazing!" Bobby cheers. "Tynie that was great. Now I'm going to record you, when I start, repeat yourself. In full." TreMarion diverts, going for his phone.

Bringing up the recording app, and readying it, TreMarion chimes "Ok Tynie, repeat yourself. In full." While Tynie's recommendation is recorded, Bobby swoops in and covers brunch. Once she's done, TreMarion ends recording, Tynie going to back her spouse in making their meal. "Hey Petri, come swap phones with me. Do not lose the recording I just made, and bring my phone back to me tonight." TreMarion instructs. Complying, Petri unintentionally triggers a changing of the guard pertaining to the kids.

Tynie and Bobby eventually deliver brunch to everyone, Tynie reconsidering "Petri, although Daddy got me on record with my idea, I've been thinking. Maybe, since I am the lady of this house, it should be Bobby and I goin' to get those permits. That way, there's no authenticity question about the recording, I can verify the damn thing in person. I ain't mad at you for wanting me to stand down, but this time I don't think my standing down is in order. If you understand what I mean." "Sainty, Auntie senses BIG trouble involving shitbags." Buddy presumes. "Tynie does have one hell of a gut instinct for that, son. I say we follow it." TreMarion accedes. Thinking over what he'd just heard, Petri conjures "I didn't even think of that angle, Tynie. We're good." Sitting and eating together, the entire room goes silent. Petri and TreMarion clear from everything, Tynie and Bobby taking turns hugging the kids.

After that, and with a wave, Tynie and Bobby depart, Cody locking up behind them. Taking about an hour, they arrive at the city office which deals in civilian building permits. Walking Tynie in, Bobby's forewarned "I hope you realize that we're not divulging my ideas to anyone in that office with less of a rank than manager." "That's fine by me." Bobby concurs. Entering the civilian building permit office, Tynie notices there's no line, as she approaches the counter. "Yeah, the names are Tynie and Bobby Goren. I just found out less than five minutes ago from my husband that his home insurance WILL NOT cover the re-construction I want done to the residence if it's not got permits that are literally signed off on by a manager. How fast can I and my husband be in personal conference with a manager?" Tynie deceives, to the clerk standing before her.

"I'll go get him right now." The clerk provides, then heading to get her high-rank to deal with Tynie and Bobby. Those two wait about ten minutes before the manager on-shift appears in front of them. Tynie demands to be addressed by first name for her and Bobby, mentally notes the manager's name, and then proposes "We can do this one of two ways. The first way is the easy one, you personally sign off on the building permits for my husband's house and we leave peaceably. The second way involves my flipping my husband off, which sends him rather literally running across the street and into the federal courthouse to file charges, emphasizing the six dozen various hatecrimes I could very easily have each and every one of you nailed on, and that judge orders my husband receives those building permits. Which way you wanna go Karl?"

Staring Karl down, Tynie silences, Karl stammering "I-I'll go get the permits and my pen, Tynie. R-right away!" Not even five minutes after Tynie's proposal to Karl, Bobby's given a manila envelope full of ready-signed building permits. Escorting her back to their car, Bobby's got some unspoken hunches on why Tynie handled that situation the way she did. In their car, Tynie admits "I could have actually nailed all of those bastards on seven dozen various hatecrimes. Beyond that, I did all the talking because I suspected that bitch clerk would have started shit if I talked to her and you spoke to her boss." "That's what I suspected." Bobby growls, handing over that envelope prior to driving them home. Later entering and locking their house through the front door, Tynie's scowling, Bobby heading right for the hard liquor. "I learned on our way home that the only two people in this house who are allowed to possess or otherwise manhandle the building permits on me right now are: me and Bobby. My earlier sense about trouble with shitbags panned out so extensively that I nearly had to flip Bobby off and send him running into the federal courthouse across the street from the city's civilian building permit office just for us to even get the fuckin permits in the first place! Ask him if you think I'm kidding!" Tynie restricts.

Bringing his wife her drink, Bobby pre-empts "Before you ask, she's being entirely serious." Taking the building permit envelope from Tynie, Bobby lays it aside, for now. "Yikes." Buddy gulps. "Buddy, that pretty much covers it." TreMarion obliges. Petri offers "I'll get us drinks, Tre." "I'll help you, Sainty. Auntie and Uncle really need this break by the sounds of it." Cody counter-offers, leaving a quick kiss to Ty-Leah's cheek. Tailing Petri into the kitchen, those two have drinks in everyone else's hands moments later. Having their drinks in silence, Tynie and Bobby clean from them, and then she secures that manila envelope. Going back towards Bobby, Tynie stealthily gets in front of him, planting a kiss to his lips. Slowly ending it, Tynie regrets "I'm sorry for my take-charge tone since we've been home, baby." "Don't be, I was going to implement what you told the others anyway. Considering what we had to go through just to get those permits." Bobby rescinds. Taking her back to the couch, Bobby feels Tynie lean against him. "Tynie, you and Bobby may be the only ones in this house to manhandle some permits, but I've made a decision. Not one shred of the furniture in this house, including entertainment centers, is to be replaced until the reconstruction is done. That is, unless a piece of furniture decides to shit out on us." TreMarion broadcasts. "No argument here." Tynie resounds.

From there, Tynie relaxes with Bobby for a bit, and then focuses her attention on Ty-Leah. Once her niece is as comfortable as possible, Tynie reclaims her seat. "What do y'all wanna bet that sumbitch city building permit manager Karl's runnin' his damn mouth about how me and Bobby handled gettin' those fuckin' permits?" Tynie gambles. "That does not matter, Tynie. Let him run his damn mouth, because you two should NOT have had to take the lengths you did in acquiring those permits!" Petri contests. "I was just about to say the same thing, sweetheart." Bobby reclaims. "What is up with all those shitbags, and sumbitches, who are out there anyway?!" Ty-Leah recoils. Tynie starts laughing at that, Bobby marveling "Ty-Leah, you really do act and sound like your aunt." Looking at Tynie, Ty-Leah smiles while snarking "Uncle Bobby, you do know what they say about some apples and some trees…. Right?!" "Ohh hell no!" Tynie chuckles. "Cody, you sound like Papa and I, Buddy… well… he's like Bobby with both of those." Petri precludes. The boys and Ty-Leah smile at that, Tynie slowly calming from her laughter.

* * *

><p>As the family did all that, a meeting occurs in the city's office for civilian building permits. Karl and the clerk Tynie and Bobby first encountered separately testify to their dealings with those two, also recapping what Tynie said to them both in full detail. "Uhh boss, we all just got OBSCENELY lucky. You need to remember one acronym: D.F.W.T.G. What that stands for, and I hope you pardon my language, is Don't Fuck With The Goren's. Had you not met her demands when you did, I assure you Tynie's legal threats, as you've described them, would have immediately been made vows. I know that because my soon-to-be former husband, whom used to own a G.E.D. testing center, got on the wrong side of what that acronym means and a judge the Goren's were dealing with recently. What came of that was my nearly-former husband losing EVERYTHING professionally and then filing for divorce from me. Both happened on the same day, the divorce filing being my nearly-former husband's way to set me free since he's essentially never going to walk this Earth as a free man again. Even though I was his legal wife when that happened, I was unable to be charged because I didn't know he'd done all that until after the fact." Anita, one of the other office clerks, cautions.<p>

"Your language is pardoned, Anita. I appreciate the warning." Karl relates. Their meeting continues for about twenty more minutes, and then Karl institutes "What we've discussed here is NOT to leave this room. If in the future, I find out any of you spoke of this: you will be fired immediately." Every staffer around him nods, taking that threat against their careers very seriously, before the meeting is adjourned. Tynie and Bobby's family all know nothing of that meeting, and as far as Tynie and Bobby care: it's going to stay that way.

* * *

><p>"Bobby, if I were you, I'd get the reconstruction process back on track. Sooner as opposed to later, given all the bullshit that hit when you and Tynie went to get those permits." TreMarion proclaims. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie restates "He only beat me to saying something like that, honey." Seeing Tynie and TreMarion's point immediately, Bobby leaves the room, phone in hand. "Yeah, I'm not leaving him to get that process back on track alone. Not after the bullshit we've been through as it is." Petri derides, following Bobby's trail.<p>

Using Bobby's phone and Tynie's laptop, the construction company for the house's reconstruction is sought out. Contacting one with excellent BBB ratings and customer comments that's also willing to start tomorrow, Bobby enumerates his demands relating to every aspect of the entire job. Writing all that down, the crewboss contrives "I completely understand why you want this job done the way you do, right on down to the payment aspect. Frankly, there are just too many scamming assholes in construction out there who'd enjoy taking advantage of homeowners like yourself. Hell, if it were my house, I'd be the same way you are about this whole thing. The name's Daniel, I and my men look forward to working for you, Bobby." Impressed by Daniel's candor, Bobby acclaims "Alright, I'll see you then." Hanging up and holstering his phone, Bobby sees Petri shutting down and stashing Tynie's laptop.

Returning to the family, Bobby recaps what happened with Daniel in the phone call. "I don't know about y'all, but to me Daniel being dignified with Bobby like that, has earned that man a drink in his honor!" Tynie supposes. "I agree, Petri and I have it covered." TreMarion intends. In a few minutes after that, everyone's served and seated, Petri toasting "Daniel, this isn't all you've earned, man. Your company's excellent BBB rating and other customers glowing reviews of your services were well acquired." Tynie's eyes bulge at that, as everyone raises their drinks, the kids giving confused looks. While they have those drinks, Bobby turns Petri's toast into a lesson for Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. Understanding it all as Bobby quiets, the kids smile, causing yet another chain reaction amongst the family. Once more, Tynie and Bobby clear from the drinks, but stay in the kitchen this time to make everyone something to eat as well.

Laying it all out to the kitchen bar, Tynie sees the kids come up and claim their spots. TreMarion and Petri stand behind Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, leaving Tynie and Bobby to eat where they stood. As Tynie takes her diabetic pill, and the kids use the restroom, Petri and TreMarion handle dinner dishes. Reconvening at the kitchen bar, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy are the first ones set through their day-ending regimen, with Ty-Leah's modification on that staying in place. After the kids are in bed, and the adults are out of the room, Petri closes the door. Hugging briefly amongst themselves, sharing love, and dispersing, the adults leave all of today's conversations and ordeals shelved for the night. Enacting their separate day-ending routines, TreMarion and Petri are both glad today's over.

* * *

><p>Tynie and Bobby, by now, are in their room with the door closed. Standing face-to-face, they kiss, deeper than they have all day. Separating their lips slowly, Tynie rests her head against his chest, rationalizing "I didn't mean to be so dominant today. It's just I knew, when the actual reconstruction for our house begins, you'll be doin' a hell of a lot of dominating. I was trying to give you today as a reprieve from that." "You've no reason to be sorry, baby. You were absolutely amazing today." Bobby rebukes, causing Tynie to look up in his eyes.<p>

Cupping her chin in his hand, Bobby emphasizes "You kicked ass." Smiling at that, Tynie sees her husband's eyes light up. Ending half their embrace to escort him to their bed's edge, Tynie soon after waits out Bobby adorning his endtable as always. Now that they have their alarm clock back, Bobby sets it for 8 a.m., premeditating "This alarm is for me, not you. Daniel and his men are due here by 10 in the morning. From the minute they get here until the minute they're done: that entire situation is under my control. You don't worry about it at all." "You just be careful." Tynie frets, her husband returning to her side, slurring "Of course."

Stepping back a bit, Tynie strips out of her clothes slowly, Bobby's eyes soon being all over her. Checking him out, Tynie sees a very enticing bulge in her husband's jeans. Coming closer to him, then near-suddenly dropping to her knees, Tynie rushes to free Bobby's erection. His eyes glued to her every move, Bobby groans, Tynie taking his cock into her hands. "It's been so long since I've done this…" Tynie seductively craves, beginning to stroke him off. Aiming her bosom in line with the head, Tynie glares up, Bobby's eyes still locked on her. Toying with his balls, Tynie keeps her stroke pace up, Bobby growling "Yeahh." Having his rapt attention, Tynie keeps going, Bobby's dick jutting out in her hand. Hearing him start to grunt, feeling the shaft of her husband's manhood pulse and throb, Tynie knows Bobby's trying to stave off climax. Time slides by before Bobby howls a warning "You ready baby…. I'm gonna cum!" "I'm always ready for when you bust a nut, sexy." Tynie provocatively answers, licking her lips afterwards.

Losing his battle with climax, Bobby shoots off quite a load of jizz, it landing all over Tynie's breasts. "Watch me baby.." Tynie taunts, seeing her husband's eyes have closed. Returning his gaze to her, Bobby witnesses his wife pat off his cum from her bosom, and licks her fingers until her chest is cleaned. "That was hot!" Bobby breathes, Tynie rising from her knelt position. Wrapping her arms around him, Tynie leans her lips to Bobby's ear, and wishes "I want you to finger me." Separating her legs before guiding his left hand to his wife's core, Bobby eludes "My pleasure…" Feeling him ram a couple fingers inside her, Tynie craves "Give me all you got…" Flashing a defiant smile, Bobby honors that wish, ferociously pumping his fingers in and out of Tynie's depths. Moaning and wailing in moments, Tynie clings to Bobby's shoulders. Eyeing him over as Bobby keeps hand-pounding her core, Tynie again licks her lips, before mewling "Oooh, this feels so good.. Ohhhh God… I'm close!"

Lowering his lips to her ear, Bobby huskily yearns "Just let go, baby…" Minutes later, Tynie does, Bobby feeling every last bit of it. Pulling his hand away slowly, Bobby brings it to his lips, licking off Tynie's release right in front of her. "That was so hot!" Tynie breathlessly gloats. Taking her hand, Bobby pulls his wife closer, the two basking in some afterglow while catching their breath. His gentlemanly side demonstrated at that moment, Bobby guides Tynie to lay out on her back in bed. "I hope my sexy honey realizes that I'd love to have a few really wild hours with you tonight." Tynie seductively swoons. Hovering her, Bobby throatily replies "I do. My stunningly beautiful wife, on that, we're just getting started." Dropping his lips to hers, Bobby gives a wild kiss, Tynie splaying out for his entry. Shoving himself all the way in, Bobby begins proving what he just said more with every thrust. Their "wild few hours" underway, Tynie and Bobby are in the throes of hot sex until they collapse, panting and spent. When they can muster up the breaths, Bobby rolls off Tynie, whom cuddles up against him. Covering them both, Bobby lays back, Tynie vowing "I love you, Bobby." Swearing his love in kind, they share in today's last kiss before slumbering.

* * *

><p>For Tynie, today was mostly intense, and some of it for angering reasons. From clearing up Buddy and Cody's confusion related to what Petri and Bobby told them yesterday to winding up having to threaten federal courtdates and hatecrimes charges simply to acquire home-reconstructing permits, Tynie's day only had smatterings of happiness. Bobby's was right alongside hers in that regard, everyone else in the family seemingly having a much calmer day. The actual reconstruction slated to begin tomorrow, Bobby's called Tynie off from having any more involvement. When the family overheard how far those had to go in order for the construction to have its needed permits, they didn't contest the couple's decision to be the only ones handling those.<p>

The entertainment center replacements got stalled, by TreMarion, his reasons for that being sound. Ty-Leah's still dealing with her first bout of "becoming a woman," Tynie silently praying when Dr. Kym checks her niece again there won't be any issues stemming from that. As today dragged on, behind their backs, Tynie and Bobby were derided by the same acronym they didn't know about yesterday. After Petri advised Tynie not to care about that, the couple and family were all able to continue and eventually close out their day. It seems, given a glowing BBB rating and matching prior-customer reviews, that Daniel and his men are decent construction workers. Bobby was actually respected by Daniel over the phone when setting up the reconstruction was negotiated, which is an unfortunate business-related rarity for him. As everyone from Cody to Petri snores now, one of the things on their minds is what the house will be like when the reconstruction's through. Even though Petri used a different wording of this phrase to help explain a household-related request TreMarion made, it is still true. Tynie and Bobby's family have all been through changes that have lasted a significant while, but the family house hasn't. With the pending reconstruction, one thing is hoped for being begun without complications:

Household Evolutions…


	283. Ch 283

Title: C.R.U.S.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Two weeks into the partial house reconstruction…..

On a break, Daniel's crewmen are all having coffee, when one of them has their phone go off. Tynie's nearby, only able to hear half of the conversation, before she yells "Daddy! Petri! Secure the kids! Daddy, I'm stealin your SUV to help this man! It's urgent!" "Got it Tynie!" Petri hollers back, him and TreMarion obeying her order. Tynie turns to Daniel, stating "I was serious. I'm pullin the one who just got that call off-shift; I'll pay his lost wages. He's comin with my ass." "Ok." Daniel cedes, watching Tynie take one of his men off-property. As that happens, Bobby stands beside Daniel, advising "Yeah, whenever she claims she's committing theft against someone in our family, it is urgent. I don't yet know what the hell is going on here, but I do know we'll find out. I'll discuss that man's lost wages with you later. Trust me." "I kinda figured as much." Daniel chortles.

In TreMarion's SUV, Tynie drives, that crewman following every last one of her orders. "You don't file that car as stolen until your kid is in this one. As for you two's other property, you follow my lead when I say to, man. I used to be an attorney, I know my shit." Tynie asserts. Making it to the crewman's child's school, Tynie directs "When we get inside, you let me do the talking until I elbow you. You'll see why soon enough." Eagerly nodding, the man agrees, Tynie's latest idea soon coming to fruition when they get to the school's office. "Tynie Goren, I'm here to save a child's life! There is a family emergency and if you do not release the child to her father, I will take the entire New York school system to federal court! I will also assist the father in making you personally liable for his child's death…. Got me?!" Elbowing the crewman, Tynie silences, the crewman coercing "Yeah, bring Keylie out to me! I am her father, the name's Kamar. If I flip Tynie here off, everything she just threatened will happen!" "I'll get Keylie now!" The principal yelps, rushing from the office. Facing Kamar, Tynie compliments "The flip off... Nice touch." Kamar nods, Tynie whirls to face a receptionist and threatens "Oh and if you DARE tell the mother about this, since she's the one who caused the family emergency... All those legal threats I just made will ONLY be the tip of the iceberg!" "Ok! Got it!" The receptionist panics. When the principal brings Keylie to him, Kamar repeats what Tynie barked at the receptionist. "Y-yes Kamar, y-you got it." The principal stammers. "You gonna let us out of here or do I call the cops claiming your holdin' us as hostages?" Tynie sneers. Getting the hell out of their way, the principal gives his answer, those three heading for TreMarion's SUV.

Keylie doesn't understand what's going on, Tynie encouraging "Honey, your Daddy needs to know. Is there ANYTHING your mama has said, done, or allowed, which has bothered you? Be honest, and don't worry about your language." Keylie tells all, Tynie then detouring to a hospital, taunting "Trust me on this shit..." Kamar nods, requesting "Keep talkin' Keylie. Tynie here is damn good at what she does when she helps people." At the hospital, Kamar takes charge, mentioning that all it'll take for Tynie to back him up is for her to get flipped off. Staff obeys his orders from the second they hear the name "Tynie Goren," doing so without a question.

"Kamar, file your car as stolen now. I'll take over with these bastards." Tynie instructs, Kamar complying right away. Dr. Kym is on hospital property, sees Tynie and runs right up to her. "I need ALL of Keylie's tests cross-referenced, doc. This shit's urgent. I swear to Christ I'll explain later!" Tynie swears, pointing to Keylie. "I'm all over it Tynie. You stick by Keylie." Dr. Kym orders, leaving the room. "He's cool, beautiful. You just saw me interact with the best damn doctor I've ever known. You ain't got shit to worry about, Keylie. Me and your Dad, we got this." Tynie vows, seeing Keylie's worried look. "Tynie, that's not why I'm worried. Mama's gonna make it so I can't go to school ever again." Keylie worries. "She ain't getting away with THAT shit, honey. Like I said, I got this. I just need you to give me details. I swear to God I'll pay your Dad's phone bill when I'm done, but you won't have THAT shit to worry about." Tynie avows. "No Tynie, you won't pay my phone bill. You can use my phone, go ahead. Now THIS I gotta hear!" Kamar discourages. Again, Keylie tells all, Dr. Kym overtaking her tests, as Tynie sees to it Keylie's mother cannot negatively affect her education. Responding to the G.T.A. report, cops see Tynie and immediately are cautious when approaching Kamar. "I gotta update my husband, Kamar, you're about to lose more cell minutes." Tynie broadcasts. Kamar nods, as Tynie calls Bobby right then and there.

Explaining what's happened, and mentioning her fears about Kamar and Keylie's safety when they go home, Tynie quiets. "Put Kamar on honey, I'll take care of that part." Bobby returns. Placing her spouse on hold, Tynie inquires "Officers, Kamar has an urgent phone call. Do you mind if he comes back to answering your questions after it?" The cops shake their heads, Tynie returning Kamar's phone to him, Bobby on the line. "My boss won't allow that." Kamar frets. "Ohh yes he will. Trust me. You and Keylie are safe." Bobby slurs. "This is gonna spike your bills man, your wife's already payin' my lost wages from today." Kamar concerns. "You and Keylie's safety is more important than all that. You just trust me and my wife on this." Bobby requires.

As that's being discussed, Tynie takes on both responding officers, making it abundantly clear what'll happen against them if they do not "handle the stolen vehicle report with a quick diligence." "You're right man, your wife is good. Damn good. I'm seeing it now." Kamar brags, catching Tynie do that. Settling the issue for now, Bobby hangs up, Kamar standing by Keylie as Tynie sees those cops out. Dr. Kym returns to the room, pre-empting "I know the next line out of Tynie's mouth already. She is NOT being billed for my doing this, especially since there's a child's safety involved. Kamar, I've got good news, and I've got bad news." "Bad news first doc." Kamar requests. "Keylie has cysts on her ovaries. There is a surgical option, which I can do right here and now. As for the good news, Tynie will use actions to translate what I mean by this: all of Keylie's other tests came out good. There were even ones that came out NEGATIVE."

"The bitch didn't abuse Keylie or allow Keylie to be abused! Thank you Christ!" Tynie elates, hugging Dr. Kym. "Ok, so Tynie did a little bit of both. Using actions and translating." Dr. Kym chuckles. "I can't pay you though doc, my health insurance hasn't kicked in yet." Kamar worries. With her lips by Dr. Kym's ear, Tynie whispers through her teeth "Take em as clients, doc. Permanently. We deal with the insurance shit later." "Kamar, tell ya what. Consent for me to take care of the surgical situation for Keylie now, and I'll add you and her as patients... Permanently. As for the insurance, we encounter it later." Dr. Kym offers, Tynie releasing him.

"Yeah Kamar, doc here can do that outpatient." Tynie adds. "You can, doc?" Kamar gulps. "Yeah, just need your signature on some forms." Dr. Kym confirms. Kamar contends "Get me those forms, and I'll consent to the surgery." In moments, Kamar's filling out forms, Tynie watching over Keylie. When it's time, Kamar kisses Keylie's forehead as she's wheeled into surgery. "Man, she's in the best medical hands I've ever known in my whole life. Dr. Kym will do what's right by her, and when he's done, you two will be safe. I'll bet my ass right now my husband's making that happen back at my house." Tynie consoles. Right after Tynie said that, Kamar's phone goes off, with Bobby on the other end. Putting it on speaker, Kamar updates Bobby, whom returns an update to him. "Y'all would do that for me?! I-I'd owe you so much." Kamar reacts, purely amazed. "I know my wife, man. If you tried to repay us, she'd find some way to get that back to you. She isn't the only one who would, either." Bobby rescinds. "Your wife's facing a G.T.A. charge, I heard her say she's stealing her father's car." Kamar recalls. "Oh that, no she's not. My father in law knew what she meant when she said it was urgent. When you can, get Keylie back here. Then, you follow the letter of my wife's word, man. We take it on from there." Bobby clarifies. "Deal." Kamar seals, hanging up.

An hour later, Dr. Kym and Keylie come back to the room, Dr. Kym reporting "The cysts were worse than I thought. I had to perform a full-hysterectomy just to get rid of them. Kamar, I'm sorry, but I wasn't about to leave partial cysts in your child." "Tynie, you were right. Doc here is the best damn doc, and not just in your life." Kamar boasts, Dr. Kym giving Tynie a curious look.

"Doc, he's impressed. You had the stones to do that, and admit to it, which for Keylie is so rare it's scary. Comin' from a doctor, I mean. Now Kamar here needs her sign out forms and prescription, so we can all go about our day." Tynie interprets. "Kamar, give me ten minutes." Dr. Kym desires, Kamar agreeing "Sure." True to Dr. Kym's word, Keylie's released with her pain meds ten minutes later, Tynie insistently carrying the child. "You're safe beautiful. My husband Bobby and your father have a plan right now, and there ain't a way in hell I'll let anything happen to you. You'll get somethin' to eat before we let you take that pain med, and you'll live what I mean by the rest of that." Tynie sates. Keylie nods, Kamar getting them into TreMarion's SUV. "Sorry brother, but my Dad's insurance won't cover it if anyone outside the family drives his SUV." Tynie apologizes, seeing Kamar near the drivers' seat. "I didn't know that." Kamar understands, moving to sit by Keylie.

Taking them to brunch, Tynie reveals that she had Bobby's bank card on her the entire time. Keylie eats like she's not gotten to eat very well in several days, Tynie promising "Honey, you don't have to worry. I'll make damn sure you eat well, and not just today." Keylie nods, then gets served her pain pill, Tynie explaining "Kamar, keep these on you for now. I'll have a back-up plan made when we get to my house." Kamar nods, the trio then heading for TreMarion's SUV again. Driving back to Tynie's, those three finally relax, Keylie actually smiling. Entering and securing the house behind them, Tynie requests "Babe, can you go tell Petri or Daddy that they don't need to secure the kids anymore?" Hearing that, Bobby nods, then bounds up the stairs, getting the rest of their family released. Daniel approaches Tynie, addressing "You don't have to pay Kamar's lost wages as you said. I got some news that I cannot explain in front of the kids. Bobby forbade it, so you me and Kamar need to meet privately." "Keylie, you see that big, bearish lookin dude on the stairs? That's my husband Bobby, go to him." Tynie describes, pointing to Bobby. Keylie nods, then obeys, Tynie imparting "Kamar, you and I have a business meetin' with Daniel. A private one." "Bobby's right Tynie, you are damn good!" Daniel gleams, Tynie nodding as those three head to a different part of the house. Having their meeting, Kamar learns quite a bit, as does Tynie.

"Now, we don't do shit with restarting Keylie's education until Dr. Kym sees Keylie again. Kamar and I do have other obligations to resolve, but on that Kamar follows my lead and Daniel you get told later. Understood?" Tynie disciplines. "Definitely!" Daniel and Kamar gasp. "In that case, we've done all we can for now. Kamar, if you want to you can go back to work. Daniel, no disrespect but I need you to do that. Kamar, I swear on my life, Keylie's safe. You both are." Tynie adjourns. "Tynie, you got a deal!" Daniel and Kamar exclaim, the trio separating.

Heading back for the living room, Tynie sees Buddy come up on Keylie, introducing himself. "I'm Keylie." Keylie replies, Buddy delicately taking a seat by her. Looking up, Keylie apprises "Tynie no offense, but you are one intense woman." "I get that a lot actually, so none taken." Tynie reacts, smiling. "Keylie, you are pretty." Buddy fawns. "Buddy, you're cute." Keylie swoons, Tynie noticing "Aww, they've got a mutual crush." Kamar's working hard right now, relieved that he and his child are safe away from his ex-wife and her tactics. One thing nags at Kamar, and when Daniel calls them off-shift for the day, Kamar mentions "I need to speak with a, TreMarion Wilman?" "Call me Tre, and let's talk privately." TreMarion intercedes, taking Kamar into his area. Confessing that his ex-wife is why Tynie's family got all those judicial orders in the first place, because Kamar's ex-wife's cousin's kid was being home-schooled, Kamar imparts "How the hell that bitch found out what she did about your family's kids being educationally advanced I don't know. I want to man up, and apologize. I got your name off of orders I found in my truck. I just never knew we'd meet or if I'd have the chance to apologize." "You have no reason to apologize, Kamar. You did no wrong, and I already know that bitch, as you call her, won't apologize. I appreciate learning this, and how you encountered it. Now, you and I are going to go have a beer, sounds like you could use it." TreMarion disapproves, leading Kamar from his room.

In that process, Tynie's doting over the kids, with Petri's help, Bobby sitting back. Kamar obliges "Tre, I'd rather we help get the others something to drink too. I mean, if I can touch your fridge without your insurance being an issue. Tynie told me your insurance policies for this house and your cars are REALLY strict about who touches them and if it's covered." "I know why she did that too. Kamar, you'll be told if you screw something up. Until then, don't sound so damn formal around here. You've also got a good idea that I will go with." TreMarion disallows, those two then serving everyone.

Sitting down together, TreMarion imposes "Bobby, Tynie, Petri, Kamar has something to tell you. Kamar, you tell them exactly as you told me, without the apology. You know what I'm referring to." Kamar explains what he privately told TreMarion, leaving out his apology. "That's easy man; the bitch had inner links to the board of education division for homeschooling. We counteract that shit tomorrow, because we've yet to get you and Keylie enough shit to last you a few days. That's right, I am not allowing you two to go without and I forbid you two to retrieve anything from your house. I know that sounds cold, but it's in the name of preserving your safety. My husband is retired NYPD, and I'm handing over explaining why I went there to him." Tynie forbids.

"She's been on one hell of a roll today man. Here's what she meant by that..." Bobby begins, detailing the motives behind his wife's latest restrictions. "But that means I owe Tre a tank of gas and a tune-up. I mean it IS his SUV getting involved here, and I don't think it's fair for me not to at least do THAT much." Kamar relays. "It's honorable you want to do that, but I'm saying no. There's more to Tynie and Bobby's plan than you know right now." TreMarion restricts, explaining what he meant by that after. In the middle of TreMarion's latest explanation, Keylie interrupts "But that means I owe you guys money…."

"Who taught you that, beautiful?" Buddy intrudes. "Mama." Keylie sobs, Buddy holding her. "Oh shit! Babe, go into another room and get on the phone to Daniel. When you do, call Kamar off shift until further notice on some code red urgent shit! If Daniel has questions, by Christ I'll have answers!" Tynie freaks. Without another word, Bobby complies, Kamar marveling "Damn Tynie, you ARE good!" Daniel and Bobby converse, Bobby having the "Answers" his wife alluded to. "I can give Kamar a paid leave of absence. He'll still get his health coverage too. Bobby, thank you for informing me, about all that. Kamar's paid leave of absence begins immediately." Daniel concludes, Bobby providing "I'll let him know." Ending the call on that note, Bobby holsters his phone. Keeping his promise, Bobby returns to the living room and only tells Kamar what he'd arranged after Tynie's most recent frantic reaction. "Kamar, you and me are gonna be makin' a lot of trips in the next week. You need to consent for Petri, my Dad, or my husband one to be in charge of Keylie when we do." Tynie counsels. "After all you've done today Tynie, you should know I trust you. The consent you say I need to give, is given." Kamar insinuates, Tynie nodding.

"Kamar, no dishonor intended, but I don't think it's wise for you or Keylie to answer our doors. Not trying to be a dictator about it, but given all the things that hit you two today, it's for your safety." Petri denotes. "And Petri's bustin out angles I didn't even think of!" Tynie blurts. "Tynie, you're on break. You've worked like a dog for me and Keylie enough for one day. I appreciate your family's help, as does Keylie, and I took what Petri said as him backing you up. That's all." Kamar relents. Exhaling loudly, Tynie nods, the conversation stalling at that moment. Resuming her doting over the kids, Tynie's again got Petri's backing as Bobby notions "Kamar, I need to speak with you privately. What I've got to tell you is unsuited for the earshot of minors." Following Bobby into TreMarion's area, Kamar soon learns some stunning things. "Y-y'all just saved me and Keylie!" Kamar stutters out, amazed.

In the living room, Tynie gripes "Daddy, there's gonna be a shit ton of wear and tear on your SUV in the comin' week. I don't think my sportscar is suited for what Kamar and I gotta do, if you get my point." "I do, and it's fine." TreMarion settles. Kamar and Bobby make it back to the throughway by the others, when Kamar announces "Bobby, go sit down man. I'm going to make us something to eat, as a token of gratitude." "Can't do that, man. It goes against my wife's safety rules for the house. I'll help you with the meal." Bobby falters. Keeping Bobby's plan, those two men are busy for just under an hour. Serving everyone, Kamar sits by Keylie, who complains "Daddy, don't make me go back to that school. I had no friends. I was alone and bullied all the time."

"You're not goin' back Keylie. I won't allow you to suffer that way. I and your Daddy take that shit on top of business tomorrow. I've already arranged to borrow my Daddy's SUV to get you two established. I can use that SUV as long as it takes to make that happen!" Tynie affirms, pointing to TreMarion. "We've got you covered, Keylie. Tynie's being truthful right now, and not just about my SUV." TreMarion attests. "Oh my God, thank you. All of you." Keylie gratifies. "It's no sweat, beautiful." Buddy promises. On that note, they all eat in silence, Tynie and Petri cleaning up as she takes a diabetic pill. "Guys, we've got one more trip to make today. Keylie and Kamar need stuff to get them by for a few days." Tynie decrees. As the kids make a restroom trip, Tynie informs Kamar of the "family protocol for where the kids sleep, and why it exists." Kamar's eyes get really big as Tynie speaks, him intending "I'm a guest in your house, as is Keylie. We will do our best to abide by your family protocols. Thank you for teaching me that one." "We're good man." Tynie implies, everyone exiting the house as a group.

Being gone for just under a couple hours, Kamar's attempts at "gratitude tokens" have already been shot down several times. Petri did all that, eventually letting Kamar in on why those were refused. "Oh my God, I didn't even think of that!" Kamar realizes. "Like Tynie said, we're good man." Petri restates, everyone heading back into the house. Showing Kamar to his room, Petri witnesses him lay out what little he has right now. As for Keylie, she's been by Buddy's side since they met, enjoying every moment. TreMarion approaches Tynie, informing "I've already consented for Buddy and Keylie to be together. I spoke with Kamar about it before Petri stopped all his gratitude tokens." "Thank you Daddy." Tynie sighs. TreMarion nods, Kamar coming back downstairs with Petri, before the kids are all put to bed for the night.

Backing out of the kids' room as the children begin to sleep, and closing the kids' room door, Tynie dedicates "Keylie's in damn good hands, dude. You and I will get this shit settled soon enough." "I know Tynie, I gave Tre my number. In case he needs anything. Tre, you can distribute my number to the family if you'd like." Kamar reissues. "Tomorrow, man. Trust me." TreMarion eludes, receiving a nod. Tynie gives hugs all around, the men shaking hands with Kamar instead, before they all head off to separate parts of the house. Waiting until they're in the master bedroom, Bobby tells his wife what he learned about Kamar and Keylie's situation. "Daddy and Petri gotta know this!" Tynie rasps. "You relax, I'm on that now." Bobby counters, going for their phone. Calling TreMarion and Petri, Bobby repeats what Tynie was just told. "She was right; this is code red urgent shit!" Petri reclaims. "We will follow you and Tynie's lead on this son. No questions asked, because Tynie was right, this is code red urgent shit." TreMarion formalizes. Thanking them, and sharing love, the call's ended with all involved phones set to charge. Lying back on the bed, Tynie gripes "I just threw all of y'all into one hell of a lurch."

"No you didn't. You were instrumental in saving two lives honey; we gladly followed your lead. Now, you and I are both lead on that. You reacted when it was right, and I'm proud of you. We all are, even Keylie. She told me so herself." Bobby rejects. Lying beside her, Bobby sees Tynie nod, him improvising "You and I will relax tonight. You said it yourself; you can't do more about this until top of business tomorrow."

"Alright babe." Tynie concedes, those two lying back for a while before going to get cleaned up. "Babe, you're gonna kill me. After how fast Daniel was awesome about helping us help Kamar as far as he could: Daniel deserves to be tipped." Tynie contrives. "He won't accept that, I got shot down when I offered it earlier." Bobby warns, both drying off. Again Tynie nods; they briefly kiss, and then separate to get dressed. Heading back to bed, Tynie and Bobby don't know they're the last ones in the house still awake. Tucking in for the night, Tynie cuddles also up to her husband. Kissing one more time, they share vows of love, and then fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Today started off innocently enough, only to wind up with Tynie taking charge on major situations. Bobby, TreMarion and Petri both followed her lead, and did their parts as much as possible. Dr. Kym had hands in all that, after Tynie detoured to a hospital once Keylie was released to her father: Kamar. Of course, just to get Keylie released, Tynie had to raise hell and make serious legal threats. Daniel, Kamar's boss, did all he legally could for Kamar as soon as Bobby informed him of the ordeal's serious nature. The house reconstruction is still ongoing, but Tynie and Kamar have other obligations to resolve. Buddy, when he met Keylie, got his crush, only to have Keylie fall for Buddy herself. Kamar's learning family protocols, TreMarion consenting for Buddy to be with Keylie, within the confines of some of those family protocols.<p>

Respecting it, admiring what they've all already done for him and his daughter, Kamar made those family protocols into his rules for Keylie's involvement with Buddy. Sealing that deal with a handshake, TreMarion and Kamar became two proud men, a bit of happiness in their day. Today, Tynie learned a lot about and from Keylie, only to end her day learning so much more. Unaware of the magnitude to this remark when she said it, these words were still significantly deep in their truth. Kamar and Keylie rest easily tonight, aware they have amazing back up, as they take care of some:

Code Red Urgent Shit… (C.R.U.S.)


	284. Ch 284

Title: An Excellent Kind Of Twisted.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Two months after Keylie and Kamar's lives were saved by Tynie and her family….

Kamar and Keylie are in the living room with everyone except Bobby, whom is overseeing the crew making progress on the house reconstruction. Keylie and Buddy are really bonding, Kamar concerning "I don't know how we'll keep this up after I get my own place. They're so close already, and she's lost so much." "Kamar, come with me. I'll correct that now." Tynie orders, then leaving the kids with Petri and TreMarion. Hustling to meet with Bobby, Tynie expounds "Babe, we three need to have a private meeting. Now. I'll explain when we three can speak alone." Leading Tynie and Kamar into TreMarion's area, and closing the door, Bobby doesn't say anything. "Kamar, if you have any recent voicemails, now's the time to play them." Tynie commands. Kamar does, and what Bobby overhears is shocking. "Save those, they're evidence." Bobby orders as the last voicemail ends, Kamar complying.

"Babe, you're gonna be pissed at me. I think, for the best interest of Kamar and Keylie's safety, as well as her bond with Buddy, we need to enter into a negotiation. We need to find some way for Kamar to have his own place, but for Keylie to still be allowed in this house, but without a lot of distance between the two. I don't know why, but I think Kamar's ex has people now who ain't up to any good, if you get my damn point." Tynie extolls. "I do, and I'll take care of that. Kamar, you Tynie and I will have to have another private meeting by day's end." Bobby assures. "Ok, but I wanna know. Tynie, how'd you know of those voicemails when all I said out there was I was worried about keeping Keylie and Buddy close?" Kamar diverts. "I suspected it, and on our way in here, saw you pat your phone. I just put two and two together, and risked pissing my husband off in the process." Tynie absolves.

"After what I heard in those voicemails, I'm not mad at either of you. Like I said, we'll have another private meeting at the end of the day." Bobby retracts, leading them from the room. Tynie brings Kamar back into the living room, Bobby pulling Daniel over. Chatting privately, Bobby and Daniel come up with a resolution for Kamar's living situation, which meets what Tynie wanted after overhearing those voicemails. "You aren't paying for it, Bobby. I won't allow that, not with what else I know. I can't speak on all that right now." Daniel balks. Settling the deal with a handshake, Bobby lets Daniel return to work. "Kamar, I need to speak with you privately. I'll tell my wife later." Bobby decrees.

Hearing that, Tynie nods, Kamar heading back towards Bobby, only to again be taken into TreMarion's room. Closing the door again, Bobby updates Kamar, and then concludes "You're on the hook for permits, property taxes, upkeep, insurance and a security system. They don't build it until my reconstruction has been done for at least a week, which was the best I could do." Astounded, Kamar gasps "That's fine!" Retreating towards the others, Bobby requests "Honey, watch the kids with Kamar, I've got to speak with Dad and Petri. Privately and now."

Not liking the sound of that, Petri and TreMarion head off with Bobby, leaving the kids with Kamar and Tynie. Yet again overtaking TreMarion's area, and securing the door, Bobby tells absolutely all. "Ohh dear Christ!" TreMarion curses, interrupting Bobby. "Damn, poor guy can't catch a break." Petri grumbles. Resuming his statement, Bobby recaps the conversations had with Daniel and Kamar. "Tell Tynie this dude, sooner beats later. Do that and we'll totally follow you on the whole deal!" Petri reviles. "He's right son, on all that." TreMarion supports. "Dad, send her in here, would ya?" Bobby poses. TreMarion concurs "Will do." With that, TreMarion and Petri leave the room, Tynie being sent into it.

"I didn't mean for us to get tangled in any of this." Tynie dissents, after the door is closed. "I'm not mad at you. Like I said when this started, you've been instrumental in saving lives. There's more to it than you know, honey." Bobby disapproves, briefing his wife from there. At the end of Bobby's debriefing, Tynie whistles, and then swears "Babe, one thing's for sure. I'll be glad when that bitch ex-wife and her fuckin' people are all in hell!" "You're not the only one, believe me." Bobby supposes, holding his wife for a few minutes.

By the time they make it to the living room, Petri and Kamar are working on a meal. The house reconstruction still underway, Daniel gives the rest of his crew a break for a while. "Boss, fire me if you want. I say, after how that family's done so much for Kamar that we need to be the ones to build his house. I'll have to have a meeting with Kamar on this, but I'd rather do that than entrust Kamar and Keylie's home to a crew they don't fuckin' know! Especially after all the shit they've already been through lately!" One of the other crewmen elicits. "Ok, I can have Bobby meet with whichever one of you just said that. After lunch, and that's the best I can do." Petri plans. "The name's Brice, and that's fine." Brice introduces. "You're not gettin' fired Brice, not for you making that damn good point." Daniel contends. Eating their lunch, Daniel and his crew see Petri and Kamar serving the family. "Petri, I overheard everything, good move." Bobby settles.

Sitting down together, that group eats in quiet, Tynie and TreMarion covering clean-up. As those two head off to watch the kids, Bobby and Brice make a way to have their meeting. "I've got a way to fund this, man. Daniel gave me a day off to go to court last week. What came of it was a trust fund, which I was supposed to get at age 18. I have it now, so I can fund Kamar's housebuilding. Kamar's how I got this job, so it's fair. In my book anyway." Brice addresses, Daniel overhearing it.

"If that's what you want to do, but don't be surprised if Daniel refuses your offer." Bobby forewarns. "I'm not refusing it. Brice, we deal with that after these excellent people get their reconstruction job done to Bobby's standards. Not a minute before, understood?" Daniel imparts. "Totally." Brice confirms. "By the sounds of it, we've done all we can about that for now." Bobby presumes. Brice nods, intending "I've got to get back to work, Bobby." Nodding, Bobby retreats towards the couch, with a new respect for Daniel and his crew. "Was I supposed to hear all that?" Kamar wonders. "Given the fact it traces back to your name, yes. You've got upcoming meetings with Bobby and Brice, but they cannot happen until Daniel's timeline is met." Tynie resolves.

"She's really strict on what's claimed on people's names, man. Always has been, always will be. For good reason, because you and I both know there are just too many scamming bastards out there in the world." TreMarion protects. "Ain't that the damn truth!" Kamar cheers. "Daddy, tell me. Do you really approve of Buddy?" Keylie worries. "Oh my God sweetheart, yes!" Kamar rasps. "Ok, Keylie. Start talkin'. Tell us all what made you ask that." Tynie dares. Keylie does, and what she says stuns the entire room. "Daddy, you stick by the kids. I'm going to do something I ain't done in a while." Tynie redirects, kissing Bobby's cheek and leaving the room. Arriving at Daniel's hip in moments, Tynie proposes "Hey man, can you spare a chainsaw for about an hour? I've gotten some new information and I have to canvass my property. Since I no longer own firearms, I need that chainsaw. If you're wondering what I mean by new information, go talk to Bobby. Privately."

Handing Tynie the chainsaw, Daniel provides "I'll just go meet privately with Bobby. Get this back to me as soon as you can." Tynie nods, makes her way through the construction, and then revs the chainsaw. Canvassing the entire property that way, Tynie finds someone approaching it that shouldn't be there. Raising and revving the chainsaw, Tynie causes that car to peel out and leave the land at the same time. Retracing her own steps, Tynie returns the chainsaw to Daniel, whom just got back to the construction site's hub. "Thanks man!" Tynie blurts, Daniel obliging "After what I've learned, it was no trouble." Shaking his hand, Tynie bustles her way back to the living room.

"I hate to say this, but there's now an added pair of runs we need to make. For the adults around me I mean, and I'm going to text you what it is." Tynie loathes, going for Bobby's phone as she gets to his side. "Firearms, conceal carry permits, and licenses. I had to scare off a skank with a revved chainsaw ten minutes ago." Tynie sends to all the adults around her. Kamar reads that text, replying "No Tynie, I know the skank you're referring to. You REALLY don't want to go that route. I'll explain why another time." "The two additional runs Tynie mentioned have just been canceled. Kamar remembered my policy on encountering certain types of people and just used it. Rather nicely, might I add." TreMarion alibies, upon his reading Kamar's text message.

Hearing that, everyone in the living room nods, and then sits back. Re-holstering his phone, Bobby wraps his arm around Tynie. Leaning against him, Tynie goes cold silent. Daniel stands in the throughway now, able to hear that conversation, he announces "I don't know if I was meant to hear all that, but I do know this. Bobby, your house reconstruction is already almost halfway done. I know you've given me and my men a glowing review since we've met your standards so far, and in Kamar's case a lot of help, but I need you to peruse the progress." "Daniel, I'm of authority to do that. I'll appraise Bobby later." TreMarion corrects, arising from the couch.

Leading the family elder through the construction, Daniel sees TreMarion examining it thoroughly. "Well, my son in law's glowing reviews of your work was NOT misplaced. This is excellent. You and your men have done really well." TreMarion later reports, with him also shaking Daniel's hand. Heading back to the family, TreMarion eventually wonders "Hey Bobby, if I recommended Daniel's crew be our lifelong construction company from this point on, would I be usurping your power as head of household?!" "They've earned that Dad, so no." Bobby reckons. "Do… what now?!" Kamar reacts. Tynie breaks her silence, decoding that conversation, doing so loudly enough for Daniel to hear. "Thank you!" Daniel hollers, the conversation ending on that note.

Today for Daniel's crew soon after ends, him sending them all home, but Brice detours. "Bobby, permission to announce an offer I made you in front of my boss to your family?" Brice requests. "Go ahead." Bobby allows. "Kamar, remember last week when I had to go to court? Well, what came of it was a trust fund that I was supposed to get at age 18. I've spoken to Bobby and our boss already, man. After this house has their work done, I'm fully funding your housebuilding. I've also already spoken to our boss, and gotten him to consent to us being the ones to build that house, man. I'll just need to meet with you and Bobby to discuss particulars like location and distance from this place. I say that because I see how close Keylie is to the young boy next to her, and I don't want to chance taking that away." Brice testifies. "Ohh my God Brice, are you serious?!" Kamar exclaims. "Entirely." Brice confirms.

"Brice, wow dude. I've never encountered someone who got that kind of news from court, only to flip it to benefit someone else before. Holy shit man, this is amazing!" Tynie precludes. "She said it better than I could." Kamar alludes. "The only bad part is, this deal cannot be finalized for another thirty to sixty days. Daniel's men aren't done with our reconstruction just yet, even though they've made damn good progress. They've also kicked ass in terms of quality." TreMarion releases. Suddenly, Kamar leaps up, hugs Brice, and vows "Man, you being willing to do that is amazing!"

"Hey man, you got me this job. I felt it was right because you helped me once, now's my turn." Brice meekly retorts, the man-hug ending. "Like my father in law said, we finalize that deal after the reconstruction for this house." Bobby reclaims. "Brice, have a seat. This calls for a celebration drink, and since you gotta drive, yours will be…" Petri begins. "Get him one of my beers dude, they're non-alcoholic." Tynie finishes. Petri nods, only to have the lady of the house follow him in getting everyone a drink. Having those together, Brice actually insists upon clearing from them afterwards. Sitting back as the shock wears off, Kamar complains "This job is my only way to support Keylie. Daniel's been awesome, but even saints lose their patience." Standing behind Kamar, Brice imposes "Kamar, don't worry about that, man. You and I have a little bit of business to settle in the morning, I've already gotten the day off from Daniel to do that." "See you in the morning then." Kamar implies, getting handed an envelope. Seeing Brice out, Petri secures the house, and recommends "Kamar, you and Tynie look into whatever it was you just received. I'd advise you do it now, so there's no need to worry all night."

Shrugging, Tynie and Kamar take to the kitchen. At the kitchen bar five minutes later, Kamar opens the envelope. "Legalese. I'll read that." Tynie challenges, seeing the forms Kamar just obtained. Handing it over, Kamar sits back, as Tynie translates "Apparently Brice is your long-lost birth brother. Your birth parents set up trusts for both of you, and you're due to get yours in the morning. You were supposed to get it at age 18, but the people who separately adopted you didn't disburse it because they couldn't retroactively profit from it themselves. Kamar, you and Brice have court in the morning, ten a.m. That's how Brice got the day off, and it's why he told you not to worry about your financials anymore. It says here that your birth father had a fiscal-inquiry done, and that's how these trusts came out. He had it administered through the courts, so you two actually got them in full, and not your adopted parents." With tears in his eyes, Kamar gasps "Ohh my God.." "Congrats dude." Tynie cheers, hugging Kamar. Once she releases Kamar, he stipulates "I'll just go secure these. When I get back, we're all celebrating!" Tynie nods furiously, Kamar departing to enact part of his own idea.

Rejoining the others, Kamar realizes "I helped my own brother, literally, get a job. I've got a trust I didn't even know about until now. If it weren't for Tynie, I'd not have understood most of that paperwork I just got. I…. I'm just amazed… that's all." "Yeah, and you're also sitting down. Bobby and I got this celebration handled." TreMarion scolds, with a big smile on his face. Complying, Kamar smiles, Bobby kissing Tynie's cheek before tailing TreMarion into the kitchen. "Brice is my uncle?" Keylie asks. "Yeah beautiful, he is. I just found out." Kamar answers. Tynie, from there, explains what "adoption" is and what it could do to families in some cases. "So Kamar and Brice, they're survivors?" Cody probes. "Yeah, and they're damn lucky to have found each other, too." Tynie assures. Buddy's sitting next to Keylie, revealing "Yeah, in case you've not noticed beautiful. My auntie's a legal genius, she just showed it." "Thanks Buddy." Tynie accepts, blushing. Petri steps in, differentiating Kamar and Brice's adoption situation from that within the family. "Yeah Kamar, in case you haven't noticed, my family likes to tackle hard questions right when they're about to be asked." Tynie notifies. The way Petri does that differentiation does not steer away from the "modified closure" Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all once received. "Enough with all the seriousness already! Buddy's got his crush, Kamar's got his brother, and we're celebrating!" Ty-Leah gripes. "Kamar, I assure you, she only beat me to saying that!" TreMarion defines. "Fair enough." Kamar laughs.

Serving everyone, TreMarion and Bobby sit down, the meal going on in a peaceful quiet. This time, it's Kamar and Tynie whom clean up, after she takes a diabetic pill. "If you need me for that courtdate, you call me. You got Bobby's number, right?" Tynie offers. "I do, and I will if I need to." Kamar consents. Retreating towards the others, Kamar and Tynie smile, the group arising from the couch. In line with the now-established trend for days ending, after a bit, the adults all head off in opposing directions. Kamar's still in shock, but at peace at the same time, as he sets up an alarm and suit for court. Petri and TreMarion have their days ended not too long after that, the kids well asleep by the time that's done. Tynie and Bobby, on the other hand, are conversing in the master bedroom about today's twists and turns. Praising each other about how those were all handled, they kiss while standing at the bed's edge. Adorning his endtable as always, Bobby sets an alarm, in case Tynie's needed for Kamar's courtdate. Delaying going their own day-ending routine, until they've made love multiple times, Tynie's later cuddled up to Bobby both laying back in their bed. Kissing one more time, and softly swearing their love, the couple at last falls asleep.

Today had many twists and turns to it, most of them good ones. Kamar's gotten his brother, from birth, back in his life. Bobby's house reconstruction is just over halfway done, and Brice, who is Kamar's biological brother set in motion to not only build Kamar a new house, but pay for that construction. Tomorrow's a new day for Kamar, one with some excellent news already attached. Learning of Brice being his birth brother tonight, Kamar also got told he's got a trust fund waiting on him. One courtdate, which Tynie's already offered to attend and assist in, stands in the way of Kamar obtaining that trust fund. As for Keylie, she learned that not only is Brice her uncle, but that Kamar approves of Buddy.

Tynie did have to canvass her property today, but since she doesn't own firearms, she did it with a revving chainsaw. Turns out, when Kamar learned of that through a text message, he essentially told Tynie she'd handled it perfectly. That is, given the "Skank" that had to be scared off Tynie and Bobby's property, the details behind that fact being left unsaid for the night.

Daniel's construction crew, Brice and Kamar aside, have truly impressed TreMarion and Bobby. So much so that in front of God and everyone, TreMarion and Bobby officially made Daniel's crew the family's life-long construction company. There are still some issues that need resolved, many of them trace back to Keylie, but those are on hold. Not by Bobby or TreMarion's insistence, by Kamar's, which the family's adults learned of earlier. There were many private meetings, and one intervention today, but it all looks to be turning out well.

Describing today, Tynie said it best, during she and Bobby's last private conversation, when she said:

"It's been an excellent kind of twisted!"


	285. Ch 285

Title: Will Our Luck Hold Out?"

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

The day after Kamar learned Brice is his real brother….

Tynie's up before her alarm, kissing Bobby on the cheek, before exiting their bed. Shutting down the alarm, she heads off to change in preparation for court. Right when she goes to check the phone, Bobby's on it, saying "I'll send her down man." Kissing briefly, Tynie takes the phone and her pills, pocketing them. Rushing to Kamar's side, Tynie doesn't yet know what all's happened. "Tynie, I didn't mean for you to be leaving your family like this today." Kamar regrets. "Honey, you have no reason to apologize. I offered to go to court with you, it's ok. When I made that offer it covered getting your trust settled, and you'll see what I mean by that." Tynie condemns. Kamar doesn't contest that, and then they head out, Tynie locking up. Brice is entirely lost by Tynie's going with them, until they're all in Brice's SUV, and she starts talking. Driving along, Brice and Kamar learn a lot, Tynie at last silencing. Arriving at, and going through security in, the courthouse, Kamar sees his ex-wife and tenses up. "Dude, she's in jailstripes. I don't yet know what she did to warrant that, but this will benefit you. Trust me." Tynie clarifies, those three hustling to their courtdate.

Appearing before the judge ten minutes later, Tynie claims "Your Honor, I'm here as a volunteer advocate for Kamar. There are issues which need addressed before we continue with the disbursement of the trust which lead to us being before you." Waving for her to continue, His Honor learns everything about Kamar's ex-wife, right on down to Tynie seeing that woman in "jailstripes" right before this court appearance. Kamar arises, verifying "Your Honor, everything my advocate said about my former wife is true." After that, Tynie testifies to how she plans to "secure Kamar's trust fund, and with Brice's consent, also his." "Your Honor, Tynie didn't know this, but she had my consent already." Brice cautions, after standing. "Very well, after I settle this case, you will all have an escort back to your vehicle. I'm ordering it, because of the nature of this case and the ex-wife connected to two of you." His Honor renders. "I didn't like the sound of that.." Brice mumbles, Tynie whirling to face him, stating "I'll explain in the car, guys. I know what he's doing."

Kamar and Brice nod, His Honor mandating "As soon as your advocate gets these papers, the case is closed." Rushing to the bench, Tynie obtains those, only to hustle back to Kamar and Brice. Turning to face the judge, Tynie gives a quick bow, and swears "Thanks for your time your Honor." Nodding at her, the judge witnesses their escort appear, leading them back to Brice's SUV. "Kamar, hang on to this shit. I'm checkin' this ride over, trust me." Tynie orders, handing over the papers. From nose to tailpipe, very strictly, Brice's SUV is eyed over, Tynie quipping "Let's get the hell out of here." The escort heard that, but did not move, until Brice's SUV starts driving away.

Explaining herself again, Tynie repudiates "I didn't have a choice guys, our asses were almost on the line." "We trust you, Tynie. Relax." Brice retorts. Driving to Brice's bank, Tynie does, but only until they get there. Establishing herself as their advocate, Tynie yanks the forms back from Kamar and shoves them in a bank manager's face, jeering "You see that? My actions are judicially ordered!" Throwing up his hands, the bank manager backs away, only to meet every last one of Tynie's demands moments later. Seconds after Kamar and Brice get their papers back, with the new ones for their trusts in the mix, Tynie restates "Guys, let's get the hell out of here."

Following her lead, Kamar and Brice are amazed at just how fierce Tynie can be. "Tynie, you know what? You drive." Brice offers, handing over his keys. Taking those, Tynie obeys that, the trio heading for a lockbox shop. Once Brice and Kamar have the best and strongest lockboxes on the damn market, Tynie drives them back to Bobby's. Heading inside, those three see everyone from TreMarion to Daniel is up and on property. Tynie locks up, Brice heading to work, as Kamar apprises "It's finished. Tynie's one hell of an advocate, and in front of the kids, that's all I'm saying." Having his and Brice's lockboxes in hand, Kamar moves them, and then takes his seat. Surrendering Bobby's phone to him, Tynie grouses "Whiskey sounds so good right now." "I'll get it baby." Bobby soothes, kissing her cheek. TreMarion tails Bobby, aiming to get the other drinks. "Dad, Kamar doesn't know this, but he's not getting a house. He's getting a loft, like Tynie described, built around our reconstruction. Brice asked me to arrange that, called it, an enhancement of the bond between Keylie and Buddy. He also considered it a safety thing, and not just for Kamar, but for you." Bobby undertones. Brice comes up on Bobby and TreMarion, softly honoring "Hey Bobby, thanks for covering that."

"Now Brice, why'd you consider me in your arrangements?" TreMarion poses under his breath. "You're the family elder, and your family basically saved all I have left of mine. Thought it was best." Brice attributes, through his teeth. Shaking hands all around, Brice returns to work, Bobby and TreMarion heading towards the living room. "I've never seen a woman drink whiskey before." Kamar marvels, seeing Tynie sip her drink. "Kamar, trust me. Auntie's just full of surprises." Ty-Leah evades, waving her hand down. "I can attest to that." TreMarion relays, as everyone is sitting down. Tynie's face is beet red now, them all drinking in silence, before Tynie and Kamar clear from it all. "Wow, I can't believe it. In less than two months, my house is halfway reconstructed, already." Tynie revels. "Daniel only hires the best men, Tynie. He has standards for work quality that compared to other companies, are like night and day." Kamar informs. "Wow." Tynie gasps. "Tynie, I'm curious. How would you advise we go about Keylie's education?" "Prep for her G.E.D., AFTER you get your new residence. I say that in light of what your skank of an ex-wife did to me and my family through her connections when we tried to homeschool Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy otherwise." Tynie recommends. "Sounds like a plan." Kamar pardons.

Retracing their steps to the living room, Tynie and Kamar silence. In Buddy's arms, Keylie vows "I swear I don't ever wanna see my Mama again!" "Honey, after what I learned about your mother, I can understand that. I can also swear to you that she ain't welcome on this land, so here you don't have that shit to worry about. Buddy, Cody, Ty-Leah, Keylie's mama is one of the most evil skanks I've ever heard exists in my whole damn life, which is why I have no problem making this vow to Keylie!" Tynie dedicates. "Her vow is my unilateral rule, Kamar. Buddy, Cody, and Ty-Leah, you've learned all you need to about this." Bobby cautions. "I have no problem with that." Kamar accepts. "Uncle Bobby, Kamar said he has no problem with this, he's not the only one. I, Beauty, Keylie, and Buddy don't either." Cody responds. "Son, nobody in this room has a problem with how you and Tynie dealt with that. If anyone on this property does, I'll deal with them. Later." TreMarion corrects. Bobby nods, Tynie re-correcting "No Daddy, you won't. Leave that to Bobby, he is the head of this household." TreMarion nods, Tynie sitting back, Bobby redirecting "I'll just go take care of that right now."

Meeting with Daniel again, Bobby makes it abundantly clear that he will simultaneously civilly sue and criminally prosecute ANYONE who brings Keylie's mother anywhere near the house. After that, Bobby repeats Tynie's depiction of Keylie's mother, and admits what his wife did with Daniel's chainsaw yesterday. "I'll let my men know, Bobby. After what your wife had to do, I don't rightly blame you for this decision." Daniel purports. Walking back towards Tynie, Bobby smiles, appreciating how Daniel's handling his part in dealing with the news. Updating the group in the living room, Bobby's interrupted when Tynie gloats "Kamar, you were right. Daniel really DOES hire only the best and most respectable!" Leaving it at that, Kamar changes the topic, when he tells all of them about the education arrangement struck with Tynie. Elaborating on why that deal was made, Kamar reviews "Keylie, I'm sorry it came to this. I'm doing what I feel is right and safest for you." "Don't ever be sorry for protecting your child, Kamar. Tynie didn't know this, but I, Bobby, and Petri will aid in this plan however possible. She didn't have to negotiate a fuckin' thing. We will need your signed consent though." TreMarion reprimands. "We don't touch that with a ten foot pole until the construction, including Kamar's residence, is done. Beyond that, Tre's right. I say that because I don't want the chance of a construction accident to intrude on Keylie's preparation for that test." Petri falters. "Good call!" Kamar chimes.

"I say again, Petri's just bustin out angles on shit that we didn't think of!" Tynie reclaims. Just then, Kamar's phone goes off, with an attorney on the other end. Kamar's skank ex-wife wants to forfeit her rights to Keylie, Kamar rebuking "If she wants to do that, since I never want to see her again, you can have me served with proof of it being final! I am not appearing in court for that skank, nor am I allowing Keylie to communicate with her EVER AGAIN! Now, you have to speak to someone else, because I AM NOT of authority to divulge the address where I'm currently staying." Handing his phone to Bobby, Kamar sees it taken out of the room. Twenty minutes later, Bobby returns, giving Kamar his phone back. "By the way, you did absolutely right back there. You won't answer the door for the process server, that'll be me, Dad, or Petri. After how far I just had to go, it's unsafe for my wife, you, or the kids to handle the doors until we get that shit. I'm not going any further in present company, either." Bobby reproaches. "Trust him on this…" Tynie taunts. "Alright man, now let's get back to our drinks." Kamar adjourns.

At the end of those, Keylie asks "What's it mean to be served, like Daddy told that guy?" Explaining what "being served" is, Tynie explores "Keylie, you four don't get any more information on that. Bobby's a bear, especially about our safety, and when he says no like that, it's final." Buddy holds Keylie tight, swearing "You're safe here, honey." Cody does the same thing with Ty-Leah, TreMarion noticing "Bobby, you made a damn fine safety call back there. You know what I mean." On that word, Tynie and Petri clear from the drinks, as Bobby goes to the front door. Dealing with the process server, Bobby locks up, handing those papers to Kamar, whom locks them away without a word.

Daniel didn't know what had just hit, but he did know his men needed a break, so he gave them one. "Babe, you're gonna be pissed. In the interests of Daniel and his men's safety, I think you need to holler that today's done. Tell me I don't have to explain why around the kids." Tynie notions. "Daniel, call your men off for the day! Come back tomorrow!" Bobby hollers, Daniel repeating the order. Not even a full three minutes later, Tynie leaps from the couch, rushes Daniel and gives a rough explanation of why Bobby just did that. "Ohh dear God. Tynie, thank you for telling me. We'll see you tomorrow; all I'll tell my men, is there was an unrelated residential emergency." Daniel offers, getting suddenly hugged by Tynie, whom avows "That works!" Brice runs up on Kamar, whom checks the lockboxes before giving his brother the one belonging to him. As Daniel's men head out of the house, Brice takes the front door, Petri going around securing the house.

"I'm so sorry I had Daniel and his men do that. They've been so good to us, worked so hard already and everything." Tynie regrets. "Buddy tells me that Bobby's not the only bear in this house, when it comes to people's safety Tynie. Buddy says you're just as intense as Bobby on that one, TreMarion and Petri, too!" Keylie appropriates. "Ah, young lady, you can call me Tre or Papa. You didn't know that, but now you do." TreMarion amends, with a big smile on his face. "Beyond that Keylie, you weren't wrong." Petri adds, announcing his presence in the room. "I think it's time for a little good, and very honoring, news." TreMarion intervenes, telling them all what Brice really arranged for Kamar's residence. Kamar's astonished, his jaw dropping, as Tynie defends "It took real stones for Brice to do what he's done since yesterday afternoon. I should've known he'd take those stones to the next level." "Do, what now?!" Keylie shrieks. This time, Kamar takes a stab at translating Tynie's remarks, his shock abating. "Keylie, I assure you, your dad's not mistaken on that." Bobby contends, right after Kamar silences.

"So wait, all this time I've been really watchin' my mouth when I don't have to?" Keylie worries. "Long as you don't cuss in a way that causes problems amongst us, you can cuss away honey. I don't do, or allow, overbearing levels of censorship. I should have told you that by now, that's my fault." Tynie constitutes. "She told me the same thing when I moved in here, and I'm her Dad!" TreMarion vouches. "Wow." Keylie laughs. Looking Keylie in the eyes, Petri inquires "Anything else you wanna know about how Tynie and Bobby run things around here, Keylie?" "Yeah actually, there is. Why is it, when serious stuff happens, I see one of you run across the house with your phone pressed to your ear?" Keylie asks back. "I can handle it better than that, Keylie. There are a lot of rules about what us adults handle around you kids. Allow me to explain them…." Petri initiates, detailing many of the "residential policies" for Tynie and Bobby's house. When he's done, TreMarion, Bobby, and Tynie alternate confirming what Keylie was just told.

"I don't mean to be rude, but compared to at Mama's house, this place is much more relaxed on rules. It's a lot less stupid on them too; Mama ran her house like it was some dumbass boot camp. God I hope I never see her again!" Keylie commemorates. Kamar exhales loudly, and then informs "Keylie, I love you. I got some papers today, after Bobby jumped a lawyer's ass for me, and…. Basically…. You got that wish honey." "Run that shit by me again, Kamar?!" Tynie curses. "They're in my lockbox right now, Tynie. I didn't want to broach this topic until Keylie said something after I got served those papers. Bobby, man, I don't know how to repay you for being so quick to jump that lawyer's ass. Without you doin' that, I'm already aware that lawyer would not have obliged the judge's order to get me those papers." Kamar recaps. "Just so you know Kamar, you don't owe me anything for that. This family's dealt with lawyers like that before, so everything's fine." Bobby refutes. "Kamar, sit back and relax man. In a way, you and Keylie both just got a very powerful, and personal, liberation." Tynie intends. "I will, after I say a few more things. Tynie, Brice asked me to thank you. For helping he and I modify the securities on our trust funds so only we can touch them, until Keylie's 18. He didn't know I got those papers, but he did realize you did that to protect our financial interests from that skank. Oh, and by the way, nobody in this room is to refer to that skank as anything other than that skank from now on. That includes you Keylie, because she deserves it, after how far she went against you and I both." Kamar adjudicates.

"Tynie, I'm just gettin' to know you and you went THAT far for my Daddy and uncle?!" Keylie discovers. "Call it my way of keeping you, your uncle, and your dad financially safe sweetie. I've done that for everyone in this room aside from you three, so I figured it was you three's turn. Y'all had been through enough shit as it is, and I didn't want you three to risk any more. Not where I could find a way to prevent it, I mean. Especially since you and Kamar just recently found out Brice is your uncle and Kamar's brother." Tynie meekly reconsiders.

Keylie then does something surprising, removing Buddy's arms from around her, before approaching Tynie. Hugging Tynie around the neck, Keylie kisses both Tynie's cheeks, squealing twice "Thank you!" "Hey no sweat, now you go back to your enjoyin' bein' in Buddy's arms, huh?" Tynie reprises. Keylie giggles, and then obeys, Buddy kissing her cheek. "One thing I don't understand, why Tynie won't let me pay her back for all she did for me and Brice today, in cash." Kamar contemplates. "She won't take that from anyone, Kamar. To Tynie, that's one very small step down from financial extortion, so that's not happening." TreMarion educates. "Kamar, if you owe us anything, or owe us for anything, you'll be told. Until then, Tynie's rule on that carries over to the entire house." Petri certifies. "Learn something new every day. That sounds fair to me." Kamar appreciates.

"Dumbass boot camp, Keylie that one was awesome!" Tynie recalls, smiling broadly. "With my auntie's natural weird way with words honey, that was just a very high compliment." Buddy translates, kissing Keylie's cheek. "I was wondering about that." Keylie replies, kissing Buddy's cheek in kind. Sitting around and relaxing, Kamar sees genuine happiness on his child's face. After a while, Kamar and Petri head off to make everyone's dinner. Delivering it to the others, those two men take their seats, the group eating in peace. At dinner's conclusion, after Tynie takes her diabetic pill, she and TreMarion handle clean-up. Reconvening with the family, Keylie and Kamar, Tynie and TreMarion lead the kids through their day-ending itinerary. Following the current trend, when the kids are in bed, the adults in Tynie's house eventually split off. Tynie and Bobby walk to their room, Petri, TreMarion and Kamar head to their areas, the kids falling asleep shortly after being tucked in.

The house secured, everyone completing today, Tynie and Bobby soon make it to their room. Discussing today's events, those two again forestall their own day-ending regimen. When their conversation ends, Bobby adorns his endtable as always, Tynie awaiting him. Not delayed for long, those two yet again spend time making love and kissing. Spent and exhausted, Tynie cuddles up to Bobby, the couple softly swearing their love to one another. Covering them up afterwards, Bobby and Tynie's day is done, the two of them slumbering as they'd laid.

* * *

><p>Today was intense, and again mostly for good reason. Kamar and Brice's trusts had their securities tightened by Tynie, only after Kamar finally got his. As for "that skank," she forfeited her rights to Keylie after Tynie'd seen "that skank" in jailstripes on her, Brice's and Kamar's way to the courtroom for Kamar's trust fund first thing this morning. Of course, in order for Kamar to get judicially ordered written proof of that, Bobby had to jump a shyster lawyer's ass. Keylie and Kamar both learned a lot, but that did not happen for the most part until Tynie and Bobby sent Daniel and his men home for the day. Citing an unrelated residential emergency, Daniel didn't blame the couple for their decision, especially not after what Tynie had to do with the revving chainsaw yesterday.<p>

"That skank" used to be known as Keylie's mother, but when Keylie wished to never see "that skank" again, Kamar imposed his own unilateral rule. Nobody in Tynie and Bobby's family contested it, rather they totally agreed with Kamar's determination on the matter. Tomorrow's another day, and it's also one closer to all the construction on Tynie and Bobby's house being done. Kamar learned what Brice really arranged for him and Keylie's residence, and the motives behind it. Once he found that out, Kamar realized that at last, he and his daughter are connected to really good people, Brice included on a deeper level. Keylie and Buddy are still bonding, just as Ty-Leah and Cody have, which pleases every adult in Tynie and Bobby's house.

As everyone sleeps, Kamar and Keylie feel a different peace. Tynie was right when she said today for them both was a very deeply personal liberation. Now, Tynie silently prays for something else in terms of the household. In slumber, Tynie prays that:

Everyone's luck holds out.


	286. Ch 286

Title: A Mutual Blessing.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Two months after Kamar got served papers from "that skank"…

Sitting amongst everyone except Daniel and his crew, Kamar recalls "I don't know if I'm violating house policy, but I've watched the news. Apparently, the Governor just signed something yesterday, which legally allows parents to prepare their kids for G.E.D.'s in place of traditional homeschooling. The law, which is actually called "The Alternative to Standard Homeschooling Act" takes effect next week, from what I saw on the news this morning." "I'll double-check that man. This family hasn't exactly had the best luck trusting what's on the news." Petri offers, heading for the laptops. Bringing his into the room, Petri internet searches the Act that Kamar mentioned, by name. "Oh-ho-ho, get a load of this. It was most likely that skank, and her crew, but enough problems were caused with the education board that the Governor decided this Act was more viable an option than traditional homeschooling. As for the education board, all of it's current members are up for incarceration and penniless, by executive order. Yeah, shit ran deeper than the news said man; I'm reading this straight from the Governor's webpage." Petri recognizes.

"Why the fuck am I not surprised that it took that bastard this long to fix shit?!" Tynie curses. "No matter. Keylie, you begin preparing for your G.E.D. next week. The governor made the law so you could, and that's what's best for your safety, so you're going to. Oh, and I'd like it so Tynie, Bobby, Tre, and Petri alternate helping me get you ready for that test." Kamar rebuts. "You have a plan, Kamar. Trust me." TreMarion promotes, Petri then putting his laptop away. "Back up Daddy. Kamar, if you want to go back to work, you can. We'll prep Keylie for her G.E.D. as you want us to, but when it comes time for her to take that test: you go with her and have a witness. Your pick from us adults man, but trust me, this is best. If you want to go back to work, we've got Keylie covered otherwise." Tynie retracts.

"I'll go talk to Daniel, Tynie." Kamar promises, leaving the room. "Before you say it, I'm not mad at you, kiddo. I didn't think of the things you did." TreMarion pre-empts. Bringing Daniel before the group, Kamar stands tall as he resigns "I've loved working for you, but I'm taking away an opportunity from someone who could really need it. I'm sorry Daniel, but my years of working for you are over. I wanted to be man enough to say this to your face, without doing it around construction, for your safety. I hope you understand." "It's been great working with you, Kamar. I totally understand, and wish you the best of luck." Daniel restores, shaking Kamar's hand before heading back for his crew.

"I thought about it Tynie, and I stand by how my resignation was explained to Daniel." Kamar intends, seeing Tynie's confused look. "Kamar that was one of the best resignations I've ever heard. I used to have a pizza business, I'm retired. I NEVER got a resignation like the one you just gave when I had my business." Petri commends. "Thanks, Petri." Kamar gratifies, sitting down, as his text alert goes off. "Brice did the same thing yesterday night, to Daniel's face, for the same reason. Daniel was alright with it, just like he was with me." Kamar re-terms, holstering his phone.

"That's good, but you need to know some rules and restrictions about Brice coming over here." Tynie forewarns, detailing what those are in terms of Brice being on-property. "I can let him know that, Tynie. I totally accept those rules and restrictions; I'll bet he will too." Kamar obliges when she's done talking, also taking his phone out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Kamar re-enters the living room, takes his seat and details the turnout of calling Brice. "That fucker, after all I did for his ass! Ughh he needs to rot in HELL!" Tynie jeers. "I'm sorry Keylie, but I'm taking Tynie's reaction as a rule that says Brice isn't allowed here anymore." Kamar apologizes. "I'm glad you're doing that Brice, because Keylie doesn't need people like THAT in her life." TreMarion applauds. "Tynie, tell me, did you put your name ANYWHERE on Brice's trust papers?" Petri concerns. "Hell no! I bitchslapped him upside the head nine times really fast, when he asked me to! I believe I made his fuckin' ears ring, when I did that, too!" Tynie relives. "Keylie, you know what? You have me, Petri, your Dad, Tynie, and Tre; you don't need that Brice asshole." Bobby provides.

In Buddy's arms, Keylie cries, Buddy soothing "Honey, they're right. Brice is no more than shit, given what he did. I love you, we love you. You're going to be fine, I'll see to that." Petting away her tears, Buddy hears Keylie mutter "I love you too, Buddy." "Wait. Kamar, did you actually witness Tynie rapid-fire bitchslap Brice when you did those trust papers?" TreMarion inquires. "Yeah. I got a hell of a breeze, too!" Kamar chuckles. Calming down a little, Keylie wonders "Wouldn't that have hurt Tynie's hand?" "It stung for a few minutes, but that's all." Tynie refutes. "Yes Keylie, Tynie's stronger than she looks." Petri proclaims. "I guess so!" Keylie giggles. "Like I said honey, you'll be just fine. I'll see to that." Buddy restates.

"Daddy, before you object, I know what Buddy's doin'. He wants to be Keylie's rock, show he can be a man for her. He knows that I, you, Petri, Kamar, and Bobby will back him, but he's trying to show Keylie he can handle when she needs someone to lean on." Tynie indemnifies. "I wasn't going to object, Tynie. Keylie, if you're not sure that Buddy can take care of something, like if you think it's against house rules: you come to one of us adults. It's nothing against Buddy, but those house rules are in place for you kids' safety ultimately." TreMarion ascertains. "Ok Tre, I will. Now can we please do something that relaxes all of us? That shit Brice has taken enough of our day as it is!" Keylie rebukes. "Tynie, you've rubbed off on my kid." Kamar discerns. "Hey! Least she has a strong woman to model herself after!" Tynie self-defends. "I don't have a problem with that, I think it's great." Kamar clarifies.

"You know what, Keylie? You and Kamar just got a necessary liberation. I say, as soon as either Tre or Bobby's willin' to help me, we should celebrate that." Petri details. "No Petri, Tre should relax. He is the elder in this house." Keylie protests. "I have relaxed, Keylie. I appreciate you trying to respect the fact I'm the elder around here, but you didn't know I'm alright with helping make meals." TreMarion disallows. Petri nods, he and TreMarion then heading to overtake the kitchen. While they're gone, Tynie and Keylie have a chat, Keylie learning what the family considers as "too much for Tre to handle" and what isn't. "Ok!" Keylie squeals, shortly after Tynie's done explaining.

At that conversation's end, Tynie leans over, and kisses Bobby flat on the lips. "Keylie, what you see those two doing does not happen with you and Buddy until you're both are at least 14. I've spoken to Tre about that, and he made it a rule for Ty-Leah and Cody as well." Kamar scolds, pointing to Tynie and Bobby. "Ok!" Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy and Keylie all acclaim together. After that, Tynie and Bobby slowly separate their lips, giving one another a smile. In the kitchen, Petri gives TreMarion a stunned look, TreMarion confirming "We have discussed it, and I'm using some of his ideas, just like he said." Leaving it at that, Petri and TreMarion deliver the meal twenty five minutes later. Serving everyone, TreMarion queries "Somethin' on your mind, Keylie?" "Yeah. I love Buddy, I respect the rest of you guys, but I don't want my Daddy thinkin' my love of Buddy means I'm leaving him forever." Keylie weeps. "Keylie, Buddy is a damn fine young man. I'm proud that you're with him, honestly. As for you worryin that you loving him makes me think you're leaving me forever, it's totally mistaken. Buddy is exactly the kind of young man I prayed for so long to the Good Lord that you'd find. Keylie, you'll always be in my life. There will just come a time when how you're in my life is different, but that's all. Honey, you don't need to cry. Everything's alright, I swear it." Kamar reassures.

Wiping away Keylie's tears, Buddy coaxes "Trust Kamar on this, beautiful." "Keylie, Kamar's right. Everything is fine, sweetheart." Tynie extolls. Taking her time in calming down, Keylie slowly smiles. It isn't until that point that anyone eats, Tynie taking her diabetic pill alongside dinner. As Kamar and Petri clean it all up, Tynie inquires "Keylie, you wanna talk woman-to-woman?" Keylie nods, kisses Buddy's cheek, and is released from his arms. Taking Keylie to the kitchen bar, Tynie initiates the woman-to-woman chat. While she learns a lot, Keylie realizes Tynie set that chat up so Kamar could overhear parts of it. "I didn't yet have your Daddy's full-on consent to speak to you in total privacy honey. That's why I rigged this chat the way I did." Tynie admits. "Tynie, I know you're a stickler for those with legal power over kids to give consent in terms of many situations. Tre told me so when you two were talking. Just so you know for the future, you can speak to Keylie privately whenever she wants or you think it's needed." Kamar allows. With that being said, those four head in the direction of everyone else in the house. They don't convene in the living room for too long before escorting the kids all through their day-ending routine.

After the kids are all in bed, TreMarion calls a meeting in his room amongst the adults, and closes the door. Discussing Brice's pettiness, Tynie administers "I don't give a fuck if Brice tries to recant that shit, he shows up here I want his ass IMMEDIATELY arrested!" Every man around Tynie except Bobby acclaims "You got it!" As for Bobby, he wraps his arms around Tynie from behind, and swears "You know I'll always back you, honey." Conversing over Kamar blessing Keylie's and Buddy's relationship, TreMarion counters "Kamar, Keylie's just the kind of young lady I prayed to Christ that Buddy would find. You aren't the only one to bless those two being together, I just wanted you knowing how I felt about the way your daughter treats Buddy."

On the topic of Keylie's tears, Tynie reconstructs "Brice's bullshit scared the fuck out of her. That's why I called the woman-to-woman meeting with Keylie, to get that shit out of her head. I don't yet know if it totally worked, but I wanted to warn you all of it privately." "That bastard! Breakin' my Keylie's heart like that!" Kamar snarls. "Kamar, calm down. Brice ain't worth the jail time. Besides, we all have Keylie, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy well covered." Petri negotiates. "He's right man." Bobby goads. "Definitely." TreMarion concurs. When Kamar does calm down, every adult in the room exchanges brief hugs. Ending the meeting on that note, they all head off in opposing directions across the house.

By the time Tynie and Bobby make it to their room, everyone from Kamar to TreMarion is already in bed. Closing themselves off from the others, Tynie and Bobby discuss today's events briefly, and then head towards their bed's edge. Adorning his endtable as always, Bobby notices Tynie's pill bottle getting low, him planning "I'll take care of that first thing tomorrow." Awaiting him, Tynie does not protest that, the couple meeting up with a kiss. As they dispel this one, Tynie and Bobby disrobe, planning to make tonight another hotly wild one. Making love in the Jacuzzi tub first, those two shut that down while kissing, them only splitting their lips apart long enough to dry off. Once that's done, they restart their kisses, traversing the master bedroom at the same time. Breaking from their kisses when they hit the bed's edge, Tynie and Bobby resume their intimacies. Spent and panting, they swear their love to one another; Tynie huddled up to her husband. Only relenting half their hold to cover them up, Bobby's got his wife back in his arms in next-to-no time. Slumbering in that pose, today is at last adjourned for everyone in the house.

* * *

><p>The absolute worst part of the day was when Brice became a petty asshole over Tynie's restrictions and rules regarding his being at her house. Daniel accepting both Brice's and Kamar's resignations, was more respectable, even though Kamar is the only one of those two whom resigned to Daniel's face. Keylie was so scared after learning of Brice's petty bullshit, that a chunk of the day, and a woman-to-woman chat, were both used to try and soothe her mind.<p>

Speaking of that conversation, Kamar told Tynie that although she'd set up the woman-to-woman chat with Keylie one way, it could have been done another. Unaware of that before, Tynie also was told by Kamar that TreMarion defended how this woman-to-woman chat was established, calling Tynie a "Stickler for those with legal power over kids to give consent" in the process.

Keylie, in her own way, tried to respect TreMarion's being the house elder, only to learn there were other ways to do that. Understanding it all, Keylie was also told her G.E.D. prep does not start until a new executive order and Act signed by the Governor take effect next week. Learning the reasons behind those, everyone from Tynie to Kamar was unfortunately not surprised.

Tynie and Bobby's home reconstruction is about three weeks away from being done, Bobby rendered quite impressed with Daniel's crew's work. Another thing that's excellent about today is, TreMarion and Kamar gave Keylie and Buddy one thing which is sacred to any dignified relationship:

A Mutual Blessing….


	287. Ch 287

Title: Like a Boss….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

One year after Kamar and TreMarion blessed Keylie and Buddy's relationship….

A roundtable has formed, in the living room, amongst everyone. It's after lunch, and there's a serious chat about to happen. Ty-Leah and Keylie both have already had medically-mandatory full hysterectomies, so the prospect of more kids in the family is negated. The reason for this chat is, during a family movie time yesterday, a sex scene came on the TV. Kamar called for the roundtable, figuring it was time to "Maturely discuss sexual intimacy" with the kids. TreMarion agreed, since all the kids have been in puberty for a while.

"Kamar, how do you think this roundtable should happen?" TreMarion inquires. "OK, one of us at a time, asks them one at a time, if they have any questions. We don't shove any beliefs we have in their faces, we just be honest with our answers." Kamar purports. "Tynie, you first." Petri dares. Tynie follows that logic, asking Keylie if she has questions about sex. "Yeah, what if, I don't want to but Buddy does? I mean when we can say yes or no to that." Keylie propositions. "If a lady says "no," then a real man will respect it. Just don't say "no" all the time, because Buddy, could actually get hurt. For a guy, always getting turned down causes medical problems that are very painful." Tynie resolves. "How's that?" Ty-Leah asks, Kamar explaining it, roughly.

"Your aunt couldn't answer that question, because she doesn't have the physical parts which could get hurt, Ty-Leah." Kamar indemnifies. Ty-Leah and Keylie nod, and in a progression, the question-and-answer roundtable continues. "Legally, when can we say yes to sex?" Cody poses. "At the age of 17, sweets. You all got a while yet." Tynie retorts. That reply triggers a conversation covering how to deal with hormones and temptation. "Now, if you do that privately, it's no problem. Kamar and I will not allow that to be handled in public, or around everyone. We also will not allow you to do that constantly." TreMarion finalizes. "Yes kids, before I actually called this roundtable, I spoke to Tre. He does have my consent to say that was a mutual rule." Kamar affirms. Understandingly nodding, everyone from Keylie to Cody sits back. A few minutes later, Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, and Keylie all separately kiss each other's cheeks, TreMarion reevaluating "Kamar, you considered the kids mature enough to handle a roundtable conversation on sex. That is a major topic, and they all handled it well. I figure, as long as it's within the confines of this house: there's no problem in them kissing on the lips now. Just not all the time, I mean. This is one occurrence where I'm stealing a move from Tynie: since you are Keylie's father, I need you to consent to that." "You know somethin' Tre, you got it. You kids heard that… right?" Kamar reexamines. "Yes!" Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy and Keylie all consent as one. After that, both sets of young couples lean in for kisses, keeping them separately short.

Seeing tears in Tynie's eyes, Bobby worries "Babe, you alright?" "They're growing up so fast. Next year, they'll be teens, already." Tynie sobs, flopping against her husband. "I know what's going on. Tynie loves you kids with all her heart. She's proud of you all, and yet worried sick that now you're almost teens: you won't come to her at all. I mean, aside from these roundtable conversations. She's not trying to upset you kids, but she's being honest with how she feels. Kids, this is one time, which you need to be the ones to show something. In your own times, and your own ways, you need to show Tynie that her worry is misplaced." Petri translates. "We will, Sainty." The kids swear as a group, Keylie re-using Petri's nickname on a rare occurrence. Slowly calming against her husband, Tynie overhears that, and mumbles "Hey Sainty, thanks dude." "No sweat, now I'd like to call a roundtable discussion. This one is to cover the topics of self-and-significant other defense." Petri describes.

"Ooh, good topics!" TreMarion and Kamar slur simultaneously. "OK." Tynie quips, Bobby acclaiming "Good call on that Petri." "We're just covering the topics, we're not teaching those defenses yet. I do not find it wise to do that until all four of them are 16." Petri quantifies. "I know exactly why he quantified that!" Tynie exclaims, telling the other adults Petri's "Motives." "Tynie, I didn't think of the angles you and Petri did." Kamar confesses. "It's good man, now let's begin." Tynie redirects. In a reverse progression from the last one, this roundtable goes on for about an hour. "No offenses meant, but us kids, have all learned enough for one day." Keylie adjourns, as that hour draws to a close. "None taken." Bobby assures.

Ending both roundtable conversations on that note, Kamar and TreMarion depart to make dinner for everyone. "Hey Keylie, you adjourned those meetings like a boss!" Tynie gleams. "I did?!" Keylie shrieks. "You sure did, honey." Petri reassures. "Honey, you were great with that." Buddy swoons, leaning over to briefly kiss Keylie. "Beauty, you've been wonderful all day." Cody flirts, him too leaning over for a short kiss. Returning those kisses in kind, Ty-Leah and Keylie also swoon and flirt with Buddy and Cody. Delivering the meal to everyone, Kamar and TreMarion reclaim their seats.

As they eat, Keylie gives Tynie a worried smile. "I'm good beautiful." Tynie promises, taking her diabetic pill. Concluding dinner, Bobby and Tynie head off to clean up from it. "You weren't really ready for that first roundtable chat, were you?" Bobby realizes. "No, but Daddy's right, they handled it well." Tynie conveys. "Yeah, they did. It's hard to believe that within the next eight months, all four of those kids will be 13, already." Bobby marvels. "We're doin' it though baby, we're raising some kickass people." Tynie encourages. Wrapping his arm around her, Bobby confirms "Yeah, we are." Retreating in the direction of the others, Tynie administers "Daddy, Kamar, Bobby and I talked. What came of that chat was an idea for some changes. Since the kids are already so close to being teens, I say we afford them the same goodnight we give each other. They can still always come to us no matter what, but this way, we respect them growing up. I'm addressin' you two on this, for consent-acquirin' purposes." Thinking that over for a couple minutes, Kamar allows "I consent to that." "Kiddo, he means we do. Excellent call." TreMarion corrects. Keeping in line with that idea, the adults all hug and share love with the kids separately, and send them to their areas. Walking there hand-in-hand, the kids show that they're really becoming two young couples.

Witnessing that, Tynie admires "They're growin' up so fast; we're really raisin' some kickass people." "We are, and I cannot thank you all enough for helping me with Keylie." Kamar congratulates. "Hey man, you're helping us with Cody, Buddy, and Ty-Leah." Petri notifies. "Yeah, that's thanks enough, man." Bobby contends. "Trust them on this…" TreMarion taunts, all of them smiling. In one last progression for the day, the adults say goodnight as they recently did with the kids. Dispersing from there, Kamar checks to see that the house is secure. Once that's done, he heads off to end his day, TreMarion, Tynie and Bobby already on the way to doing that themselves.

When everyone from Keylie to TreMarion is tucked in, with Kamar, Petri, and TreMarion's phones charging, today is deemed over for them. Smiling as they all fall asleep, that group is glad today turned out the way it did. In terms of Tynie and Bobby, his endtable's adorned as always, their door is closed, but Tynie's not smiling. Sitting in bed together, Tynie conveys worries about the "legal legitimacy" of Cody and Ty-Leah's marriage; given Cody has TreMarion's last name. "Honey, I've looked into that already. Cody is not biologically related, and his last name had to be changed so Dad could legally adopt him. We have those papers, and when that time comes, we'll use them so those two can get their marriage license." Bobby recollects.

"Ohh, thank you, Jesus!" Tynie rasps. Seeing her facial expression slowly change, from deep worry to total relief, Bobby smiles. Leaning in for their own kiss, the couple's distracted by affections for a while. Splitting their lips apart, Tynie proposes "Massages and makin' love sound like the perfect way to cap today off. That is, if you're in the mood." "Ohh, I am." Bobby slurs, his wife laying out. Exchanging massages first, they each get out of bed and disrobe, beginning the lovemaking part of Tynie's idea to "Cap off their day." Mixing it up, their intimacies last for a few hours, ending when Tynie and Bobby both are spent, elated, and yet still exhausted. Sharing in one final kiss for the day, those two also whisper their love to one another, Tynie covering them up. Back in Bobby's arms in no time, Tynie falls asleep first, her husband not too far behind her.

* * *

><p>Today started at a relaxed pace, only to wind up with two serious-topic conversations happening. A sex scene in a movie triggered the first one, while Petri wanting the kids aware of the "family stance" on "Self-and-significant other defense" caused the second. Watching the kids deal with both maturely, Tynie realized they're really growing up, and at first it broke her heart. Petri stepped up, made a deal with the kids, hoping that will change how Tynie feels.<p>

Speaking of changes, since the kids are all individually within eight months of being 13, the way they're sent to bed got converted. One thing that didn't get discussed today with the family nagged at Tynie, until Bobby settled that while they were alone. Every one of the kids already has their G.E.D., so the prospect of education beyond the kids "Coming to" the adults, has not been again broached. Kamar thanked Tynie, Bobby, Petri, and TreMarion for helping raise Keylie. In return, Petri and TreMarion established that Kamar's help with Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy is thanks enough. Things have been peaceful, and oftentimes easy for the family lately, but today's turnout proved one thing. Speaking with the kids privately is not the only way to help them, or explain things to them. That wasn't the only change made today, as TreMarion and Kamar allowed the two budding young couples to shortly kiss on the lips. As much was proven, when Kamar's idea came to fruition not once but twice.

During the first roundtable chat, about sex, restrictions were made, explained, and legally defined. Before the second roundtable chat even started, Petri drew a firm line about the nature of their pending discussion. When Tynie defended Petri's motives, Kamar further realized he and Keylie are respected by decent people. The regard is returned by everyone in Tynie and Bobby's family, of course. Keylie did something Tynie admired, too. When Keylie adjourned both roundtable meetings with just one request, she did it:

"Like a Boss…"


	288. Ch 288

Title: Tynie's Brush With Death.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Eight months after the "roundtable conversations"…..

The kids are now all teenagers, and instead of separate birthday celebrations, they all opted for one big party. That was yesterday, Tynie and TreMarion both sitting through it with proud tears in their eyes. As for Bobby, Petri and Kamar, they were just as proud, but Kamar and Petri were busy, keeping the party fed and in drinks. Bobby's part in this was the presents, and he really kicked ass when it comes to covering that. Convened in the living room now, Tynie sits back in the reclining section of the couch, when she out of nowhere starts severely trembling from head to toes. "Tynie needs help!" Keylie screams seeing that. In a flash, Bobby leaps to hold his wife down, and keep her mouth from closing during those whole-body tremors until TreMarion's able to assist him. In the process, Bobby's phone falls from the holster, Keylie taking andusing it to call 911. Kamar and Petri wrangled up the other kids, TreMarion racing to help Bobby, arriving by Tynie in seconds. Keylie, while on the phone to dispatch, opens the house for AMT's, as Tynie's whole body tremors get worse. Frantic, crying, and now worried over two situations, Keylie soon finds herself having Petri stand by her.

"I-I stole Bobby Goren's phone to call you. H-His wife Tynie, she's trembling really bad... I think it's a seizure. I-I want to be there for Tynie, but I'm goin to jail for theft now." Keylie tells dispatch, while in her frantic state. "You're not going to jail, honey. It wasn't theft, I'll explain that later." Petri soothes. Dispatch catches that as ambulances race to the scene, wondering "Who just spoke behind you?" "Tynie's brother, Petri." Keylie identifies. Trying to keep Keylie calm, dispatch tells her to listen to Petri. "OH thank GOD they're here!" Keylie yelps a few minutes later, being allowed to hang up from there. "You did your part, kiddo. Go be by TreMarion, I got this." Petri directs, Keylie immediately rushing to TreMarion's side. "Tre, I stole from Bobby. I-I barked at a cop, dispatch. I screamed at y'all. It's just…" Keylie begins. "You did no wrong sweetheart. Tynie's gonna be taken care of, Petri knows family protocol for that." TreMarion sates, as he and Kamar get the kids ready to leave. Petri does in fact use "family protocol" to get Tynie "taken care of" for the time being, Bobby sticking by his wife's side. Telling TreMarion what hospital to go to, Petri barks "I'll secure this joint and meet you in the driveway!" Kamar and TreMarion nod, and then minutes behind Tynie, they flood from the house, Petri locking up.

In Kamar's SUV, Keylie gripes "Shit, I'm now on the hook for Bobby's new phone. Damn screen's all cracked to hell." "You used it when it was like that; we're getting you checked out." Kamar decides, as they tail the ambulance and Petri's SUV to the hospital. They all silence, as the kids cry, worried over Tynie. Arriving at the hospital as a troupe, with Anya waiting for them, the family except Bobby all takes seats. "She's heading to get tests done. Li and Bobby are with her. I was told by Li to wait for you guys." Anya reports. "She had a really bad headache last night. I know because she told me to make decaf coffee for her, and Tynie next-to-never does that." Keylie remembers. "You all stay here; I'm letting Li know that." Anya imposes, starting to stand up. "You don't have to, Anya. Bobby most likely already has." TreMarion guesses, causing Anya to retake her seat.

"Anya, check Keylie out. She used Bobby's phone, which has a severely cracked screen, to call for the ambulance. I mean, if you would." Kamar requests, Anya acting immediately. Medically clearing Keylie right in front of the family, Anya prods "Why is it that Keylie keeps saying she's going to jail for theft?" "You aren't going to jail, Keylie. Trust me; all you did was your part in using family code in emergencies. Bobby won't press charges because I won't fuckin' let him! Not for shit like this." TreMarion disregards. Now, Buddy's in tears, but he still holds Keylie's hand, only to get taken into both Kamar's and Keylie's arms. Ty-Leah and Cody both cry, Petri holding them. Minutes pass, before Bobby comes into the waiting area, seeing the family there, he says nothing.

"Son, Keylie's worried. In the panic over Tynie's whole-body tremors, Keylie took your phone. She used it to call for the ambulance, and discovered it has a very cracked screen. Since before we even left the house, Keylie's been worried sick, over you having her arrested for that." "Keylie, you don't need to worry about that. You did no wrong honey." Bobby disallows, Kamar advising "I have your phone Bobby. After Keylie found it to have a really badly cracked screen, I forbade the kids even touching it again." Bobby nods, as a waiting game begins, everyone worried over Tynie. "If anything Keylie, you most likely just saved Tynie's life. That's no reason to face theft charges, honey." Anya mumbles. "I had back-up ya know! Bobby and Tre were busy, keeping Tynie… I think it's called restrained… when that shit first started happening." Keylie rebels. Upon hearing that, Anya backs off momentarily, realizing Keylie's in no mood for conversation. Then, TreMarion looks across the family, and then looks up, praying "Amie, Eddy, anyone else Tynie considers an angel, we need help. Please, don't let those full-body tremors Tynie had be the last way we all see her." Everyone from Petri to Anya herself does the sign of the cross, whispering "Amen." Sitting there, every adult is trying to be strong, but their hearts are all breaking, the unknowns freaking them out. "Anya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just Tynie's like an aunt to me, and she IS Cody, Buddy, and Ty-Leah's aunt. I've never been alright with publically crying, which is why I showed you anger." Keylie apologizes. "Anya, please for the love of god, DON'T ASK why she's like that! Not here and not now!" Kamar warns. "I won't ask, Kamar. I sort of figured Keylie had her reasons. We're good, Keylie and I." Anya settles.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Kym comes to them, announcing "I have news. Tests came back, and a water cyst is on the back of Tynie's head, aligning itself with her brain. I have no choice but to operate, which means she'll lose about a quarter of her hair. That cyst is what caused her seizure, she'll require a follow up with me another time. I won't allow any of you to sign her out for 24 hours after the operation." With tears in his eyes, Bobby consents "Do it, doc." "I'm on my way to surgery now, so's Tynie." Dr. Kym replies, leaving the room. "I had no idea. I thought it was just a migraine. She sat through our party for the kids… suffering like that." Bobby self-degrades, as their doctor is out of sight.

"You couldn't have known at the time Bobby. Li's seen this before, he knows what to check. You all did what you thought was right, she's in the best damn hands she can be." Anya re-assures. Bobby nods, they all begin to wait out the surgery, as Bobby silently starts fearing the worst. On the other hand, as an attempt at distracting themselves, the kids turn to Anya. Hoping for an in-depth translation of what Dr. Kym announced, they receive one, Anya stunned at how they're handling this.

"It's a self-diversion move, Anya. Trust me." Petri supposes. Anya nods, and then the wait for Tynie's surgery to be over becomes a silent-and-worried-beyond sick one. Two and a half hours later, Dr. Kym returns to them, declaring "I got all of it. She's in recovery. You can visit her but do not distress Tynie whatever you do." Following him as a group, the family winds up in Tynie's recovery room five minutes after Dr. Kym again met with them. "I look like shit. I feel like I got my ass ran over by a SWAT truck, and I freaked y'all out. Not cool!" Tynie groans. "I'll get you something for the pain." Anya offers, exiting the room.

Taking a look at Tynie, Keylie swears "You don't look like shit Tynie. You look like you just survived major shit, there's a difference." "She's right honey. Keylie's how they got to you so fast; she's the one who called 911. Dad and I, we had to keep you safe as that hit. Petri and Kamar, they were on kid duty." Bobby relives. Cracking a short smile, Tynie requests "Well one of y'all best see to it Keylie gets thanked." "Yeah, you just covered that." Keylie jests, everyone then separately taking turns talking to Tynie. "Baby, I don't want Daddy worried. I don't want the family all staying here because of my ass." Tynie desires. "Bobby's staying with you, Tynie. The rest of your concern is now my turf." Kamar defies.

Tynie shortly nods, witnessing a plan get hatched as Anya gives Tynie an I.V. based pain reliever. Spending another twenty minutes with Tynie, everyone from Kamar to Petri departs, leaving Bobby with his wife, whom whimpers "This isn't fair to any of you…" Breaking down right in front of her spouse, Tynie calls herself a "fraud," a "pending invalid," and "the biggest pain in the ass to ever enter the family's lives, especially Bobby's." Calming her down takes much longer than usual, but when Bobby's successful, he kisses Tynie's cheek. Turning to briefly kiss his lips instead, Tynie again shortly smiles, encouraging "Get you somethin' to eat baby. Don't you dare put your health aside for me." "Yes dear." Bobby agrees, slowly leaving Tynie's room.

Anya bumps into Bobby not even ten minutes later, saying "Tre told me to give you this. They've got each other well covered; they want you focused on Tynie. He also told me to start calling him Tre." A bag, with clothes for both Tynie and Bobby handed over; he notices Keylie's handwriting on a piece of paper, which reads "Bobby- Tre sent me to gather this. I didn't mean to break your privacies, but I wasn't disobeying the family elder. Keylie." Smirking, Bobby nearly decides to have a chat with Keylie later, Anya recalling "I tried to offer chatting with Keylie about how she's encountered this situation. Kamar refuses to allow anyone to do that right now, he cited some skank. Said you'd know who he meant by that." "I sure do." Bobby snivels, he and Anya heading off in separate directions. Tynie now lays in the hospital bed, frustrated at how her health keeps causing the family problems. Returning to her, Bobby sets the bag aside and sits down, the two soon having lunch in a silence that for Tynie is bitter.

Allowing for their meal to get cleared from, Bobby watches over his wife, who scowls and gripes "You have no idea how much I hate when my health pulls shit like this!" Reaching to hold her face, Bobby feels Tynie lean against it in no time. Squinting her eyes shut, Tynie nearly speaks when her husband vows "I love you." "I love you too, I just..." Tynie initiates "You don't need to finish that sentence honey." Bobby intrudes. Sitting there in silence for a bit, Tynie opens her eyes, seeing Dr. Kym in the room. "Well now that I've scared the fuck out of my family, caused my father's stress-related orders from you to get violated AGAIN, and basically put my husband in a position to be in hell for God knows how long in order to care for my ass, I have questions." Tynie divests. "Actually, you just answered a bunch of mine, Tynie. I'll give Bobby a rundown on how to care for you once you're out of here. That's most likely not happening tonight, because I don't typically allow people to be signed out after the kind of surgery you just had, not the same day. You'll both be told if my orders on that change, right when they do." Dr. Kym retorts, noting Tynie's hostile attitude.

True to his word, Bobby gets that rundown, and for the immediate future: it's an easy one. Only if something comes up they do not presently foresee will that care-based rundown change. Turning to on-shift hospital staff, Dr. Kym goes from family medical care professional to absolute, willing to sue at a split-seconds' notice dictator. "Doc, you have my consent as the patient's spouse to make good on any and all of your legal threats!" Bobby interrupts. Writing that down, and having Bobby sign to finalize it, the staff leaves Tynie's room. Promising to "keep track" of Tynie's care, Dr. Kym sees himself from her room. In that timeline, everyone on shift is warned verbatim about Dr. Kym's legal threats and Bobby's backing.

Drained after everything, Tynie tries to sleep without Bobby at her side, and struggles. Laying so Bobby can slumber beside her, Tynie sees him not take the unspoken invitation right away. Having re-entered Tynie's room, Dr. Kym witnesses that, advising "The hospital staff KNOWS what happens if you two are in any way fucked with. Same goes for me, by the way. So Bobby, go ahead." Acting on that word, Bobby gets into the bed by his wife, whom cuddles right up to him. "Uhh babe, I've rubbed off on our doctor." Tynie mutters in Bobby's ear, half awake. Dr. Kym sees the hospital's lawyer in Tynie's room first, but Bobby will soon enough, as Tynie starts to try getting some sleep.

"The hospital staff would have endangered your life more than mine, since you just had surgery on an area of your brain, by forcibly removing us at gunpoint right now, literally. Then they'd have illegally banned us and our entire family for the rest of our lives, while at the same time gone after Dr. Kym on all kinds of trumped up charges if he didn't handle them as he has. He just told me so, without outrightly telling me." Bobby recounts. For right now, the only answer Tynie gives to that is a half-awake nod. Glaring at the suited man in the room, presuming that he's hospital's lawyer, Bobby continues "Just so you know, if Dr. Kym has my wife and I served to appear: she and I both have NO problem testifying to what you just overheard, in court!" "You know what, Bobby? Get Tynie out of that bed, I'm taking this through the courts on you two's behalf. I know you well enough to know you don't offer to appear in court unless you absolutely mean it." Dr. Kym reconsiders, not saying why in present company. Waking Tynie, Bobby counsels "Civil and federal doc, trust me." "Oohh, done!" Dr. Kym slurs, the hospital's lawyer going instantly pale in the face as he rushes from the room. Once Tynie's out of bed, Dr. Kym temporarily leaves the room, allowing her time to dress. "I got this, babe." Bobby assures, the minute she gives him a scowl.

Gathering up their stuff, Bobby's got one arm loaded, wrapping the other around Tynie. Exiting Tynie's hospital room, Bobby behaves as her bouncer. Departing the hospital, those three are not again bothered, Dr. Kym taking Tynie and Bobby home. Getting them inside, Bobby waits until the house is secured before allowing "Tell them what hit doc, don't spare details or obscenities when you do." After Dr. Kym concludes his testimony, Kamar rebukes "Those bastards made Tynie send us home and she was THEIR patient! She has JUST as much right to see her ENTIRE family while she's in the hospital as anyone else! She was NOT placed in a visitor-age-restricted room so why the hell did they put Tynie in the place to have to do that?! You get us all served, we'll appear. I and Tre have no trouble signing off for the kids to testify, just get us pens and those forms!" "Doc, obey the man. He's right." TreMarion obliges.

Making Tynie comfortable on the couch, Bobby praises "Kamar, you got some real stones man." "So does Dr. Kym, goin' to court for us like that." Keylie defends. "Keylie, I got that part. You'll see why and how when this goes through the courts. I'm not discussing the meat-and-potatoes of my legal plan right now. Not when Tynie's fresh out of a fuckin' hospital." Dr. Kym reviews. Keylie nods to accept that, Tynie worrying "Keylie, tell me. Why you tryin' to be so adult about this? I appreciate you getting me the ambulance, honey, which was your part in it." "Daddy, can I tell them?" Keylie wonders. "You should." Kamar permits.

"Doc, before I do, forgive me: For violating both Tre's and Tynie's medical orders from ya." Keylie regrets, then beginning her statement. "We had no idea, Keylie. We swear." Ty-Leah avows, interrupting Keylie momentarily when that statement is halfway over. Letting Keylie finish, Petri offers "Keylie, from now on, if one of us tells you to stand down, that means you've done your part. We don't run things like that skank did. If we even TRIED to run things like that skank would: Tynie'd personally kick every adult in this room's asses, starting with Bobby's, and excluding Dr. Kym's."

"I plead guilty to that!" Tynie laughs. "You may plead guilty to it Tynie, but I'd actually pay to see it. No offense guys." Dr. Kym chortles. "Doc, none taken." TreMarion settles. Calling Anya in front of them all, Dr. Kym updates her a bit about Tynie's situation. Hanging up afterwards, Dr. Kym informs "Keylie, I cannot tell my wife what you said in front of me. Although Kamar allowed you to tell us, that's as far as it goes." "But she's your wife, doc!" Keylie protests. Bobby intervenes, explaining the good doc's decision to Keylie. "Ohhh, ok!" Keylie sighs. Stunning the room, Dr. Kym comes up on Bobby, saying "I got these prescribed for Tynie's pain; they work well with her diabetic pills." "Thanks doc." Bobby gratifies.

"Doc, you need to get on home to your wife. Speed there; because I sense more shit's gonna hit. If you get ticketed, call Petri's phone and ask for me." Kamar resounds. "Better yet." Petri evades, giving Dr. Kym Kamar's number. "I won't allow you to pay for my citation, Kamar. Otherwise, I'll see you all later. I want Tynie in my office in one week. Beyond that, I know what to do and when." Dr. Kym refutes. Seeing him out, Petri re-secures the house, before rejoining the others. Anya has updates for Dr. Kym, refusing to detail them over the phone, her now waiting for him to return home. "Babe, did you get the tag number on the SWAT armored truck that just ran my ass over?" Tynie inquires, in pain. "We've got you auntie." Buddy reacts, he and Cody hustling to get drinks. Keylie and Ty-Leah back them, everyone in the house soon being served their beverages.

As Tynie takes her pain med, Bobby stashes the bottle in his pocket, everyone sipping their drink in a brief silence. "Why are the kids tryin' to act like adults about this?" Tynie pains. "I got that one. Auntie, you have just been through some, as Kamar calls it, real deep shit. Papa's got to relax more; Petri and Kamar are backing us kids. As for Uncle Bobby, he's going to take care of you when we can't. You know, after us kids go to bed? Besides, we should show you that we care in more ways anyhow. That's all we're trying to do." Ty-Leah justifies. "I'm allowing this, Tynie. As is Kamar, because they know Petri and Kamar will jump in the minute any of them tries to do something more suited for adults." TreMarion sanctions.

"I know what's going through your head, Tynie. You think, for some reason, us all turning to care for you after that surgery is some type of major inconvenience. That's bullshit, because you leapt and saved Keylie and I. You've given great things to everyone here, especially Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy. It's right for us to turn and care for you now, honestly. You just had a surgery on your brain, Tynie. That is some of the realest, deepest shit anyone can go through! What kind of family, and friends, would we be if we turned and left you to fend for yourself as you're trying to heal from that?! I'll tell you what kind, the kind more than deserving of you having Bobby kick all our adult asses while Tre reprimands the kids. We'd not be worthy of anything more than that Tynie, because we'd be giving you bullshit when we should be giving you love." Kamar refutes.

Lifting his wife's chin, Bobby asserts "He's right babe. We love you." Kissing Bobby right then and there, Tynie starts to feel a little better than before her tremors struck. "Kamar, you are one of the ballsiest younger men I've ever known." TreMarion approves. "Thanks, I think." Kamar stalls. "That was a high compliment, man." Petri clarifies, Kamar then smiling. Separating their lips, Tynie and Bobby start a chain reaction of people returning to their drinks. As those end, Tynie rests her head on Bobby's shoulder, stating "Thanks for being my rock back there babe." "Anything in this world for you, sweetheart." Bobby dedicates.

Petri and TreMarion not only clear from the drinks, but they make dinner. Delivering to everyone, those two both sit down. Eating together, Tynie delays taking her diabetic pill for a while, Kamar and Petri cleaning up when everyone's done. "I've taken away the kids' rights to their teenage years. None of us know what else the fuck's gonna medically pimpsmack my ass, and this shit could make me more reliant on the rest of you down the line. It ain't right, it ain't fair... Fuck... It ain't even justifiable!" Tynie self-berates. "Hey, why are you thinking that way, honey?" Bobby concerns. Venting in front of everybody, Tynie answers that question, with no qualms about her language. Tynie concludes her rant before Kamar restates "Medically pimpsmack, I'm gonna use that one!" "You go ahead, Kamar. Right now I've got a beautiful woman, whom I adore with all my heart, to get totally calmed down." Bobby reevaluates, turning his gaze to his wife. "I'm still…" Tynie squeaks, Bobby nodding. From that point, again in front of everyone, Tynie's listening to Bobby, whom is now striving to silence her insecurities.

Arising and approaching TreMarion, Kamar poses "Tre, you think it's wise to bother those two if Dr. Kym calls tonight?" "Only if it's direly urgent; otherwise, no. Oh, and this is turf I take lead on." TreMarion plans, taking his phone into the kitchen. "Kamar, you've done enough for one day man. Allow me to take this part." Petri requisitions, Kamar reclaiming his seat. As Tynie's listening to Bobby, Petri makes restrictions to the kids' helping with caring for Tynie, that weren't originally in place. Explaining his motives for those restrictions as TreMarion's still out of the room, Petri's interrupted when Kamar asserts "Tre and I are definitely good with those restrictions kids. Until you four are 18, if I'm directly present and Tre's not, when restrictions to what you kids are allowed to do, are made: I have up to the end of the day that happens to appraise Tre. We made that deal a few days ago, Tre and I." "Hey Kamar, you just kept your end of that deal." TreMarion notifies, Kamar nodding.

Rejoining the family in the living room, TreMarion sits on Tynie's left side, Bobby being on her right. Leaning her head against the back of the couch, Tynie looks up at the ceiling, and just cries. Hurrying to take his wife into his arms, Bobby soon begins feeling the tears hit his chest. "Kids, once Tynie calms down again, you do your good night regimen. Petri, Kamar and I have a private meeting after that, one which I'll have with Bobby once Tynie's settled in bed." TreMarion institutes. One by one, every teen in that room says "Yes Papa." True to TreMarion's orders, every adult is hugged before the kids go to their separate rooms, which occurs shortly after Tynie calms down once more. "No Dad, no separate meetings. Tell us all, here and now." Bobby overrules. Shrugging, TreMarion obeys, everyone around him at the moment getting quite the update.

"I swear to God, if she'd let us, I'd pay her for having done that! Anya I mean." Tynie vows. "I don't put any stock in what Anya was told by those fucks. Dad, tell me you told her to have Dr. Kym go through with the cases anyway?!" Bobby dissents. "I did, for the reason you just mentioned." TreMarion confirms. "Well, by the sounds of it, all we can do about that whole ordeal is: wait to be served." Petri presumes. "Tynie, Petri didn't mean it the way you may be thinking. We've got you, especially Bobby. I can see it in the man's eyes right now." Kamar considers. "I knew what Petri meant, man. Now, for God's sake Kamar, will you take the rest of the day off?!" Tynie snarks.

At that, Kamar nods, then Petri gets Tynie something to take her diabetic pill with. Once that's done, Tynie arises first, and every adult shares in brief hugs. Minutes after those end, Petri gets his phone back as Bobby gets the bag for he and Tynie from earlier again handed over, Kamar putting Bobby's phone in that bag and slinging it to Bobby's arm, affording TreMarion a chance to clear from Tynie's snack. When TreMarion returns to the group, they all disperse, with remaining worries over Tynie in the backs of their minds.

In place of crossing their house side-by-side, Bobby carries his wife all the way to their room. "Babe, this could…" Tynie frets, getting cut off by a kiss from her husband. Ending that, Bobby sees his wife smiling from ear to ear. "I love you and I'm glad today's over." Tynie mentions. "We all are glad for that, sugar. I love you too." Bobby returns. Soon laying his wife on their bed, Bobby empties that bag, and nearly adorns his endtable as always. "Tell em babe, that after tonight, we aren't using that phone again. Not with how the screen's all fucked up." Tynie recommends. Arranging what came from the bag, Bobby finds a second note, which reads "I already told Tre and Kamar you are NOT charging that phone, not in its present condition. They understood, and we love you." "I don't have to tell them, baby. Petri already did." Bobby reclaims, laying their phone aside. Joining his wife in bed, Bobby gets Tynie comfortable before himself. Kissing again, softly vowing their love to one another, exhaustion soon takes over the couple. They're the last ones in the house whom are asleep, today being done for everybody.

* * *

><p>For the entire family, today was mostly horrifying. Tynie suddenly had her first seizure, and it was in that terror Keylie shined. The rest of the family all took their turns to shine today, Bobby's mostly involving being Tynie's "Rock." She essentially went into the hospital, had a major brain-related surgery, and went home. That wasn't the original plan by a long shot; Anya finding things out after Dr. Kym changed his orders for Tynie on a dime. There are pending courtdates for the family, yet again, but this time Dr. Kym is the lead on those cases.<p>

By day's end, Anya found out some things, only to learn from TreMarion that the cases were to go on anyway. Repeating that word to her husband, Anya realizes the family's points for continuing the process of taking the hospital through the courts has a lot of merit to it. In one week, Tynie goes back to Dr. Kym's, for a follow up. The kids got new restrictions on how they can assist in Tynie's care until then, Kamar revealing another new deal he made with TreMarion. They all learned something else today: the depth of hell Keylie suffered at the hands and tactics of "that skank." Recognizing those abuses were why Keylie behaved as she did today, Dr. Kym extended her a confidentiality that Bobby had to explain. One line, which was never once fully uttered by anyone in the family today, mostly covers what today involved:

Tynie's brush with death.


	289. Ch 289

Title: Prospect Of A Death…..

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three months after Tynie's "water cyst surgery and seizures"…..

Today's another dark day, TreMarion electing to get some papers modified for situations which may stem from his "end of life." Now convened in the living room, Tynie's in tears, as are Ty-Leah, Cody, Keylie, and Buddy, leaving everyone else to handle the conversation. "Kamar, I mean no dishonor, but in order for me to consider you as a candidate for custody of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy after my life ends, should that happen before they turn 18: I'll need you to submit to a background check. Bobby and Petri already have, and they came back pristine. I am not trying to be discriminatory, but since I did that to my own son in law, I figured it was fair to request of you." TreMarion intends. "Tre, that's not discrimination. I was going to submit to that background check willingly anyway. I know you worried about that because of how some people overplay the race card, and cry discrimination when they really shouldn't, but I'm alright with it. I figure if you guys didn't trust me, y'all would have kicked me out a long time ago, too." Kamar admits.

"Tre, if I may ask, what brought you to this decision?" Petri poses. Pointing right at Tynie, TreMarion dares "Remember her most recent medical issues and repeat the question." Petri doesn't do that last part, rather he commits "Frankly, and I don't mean to be rude, this arrangement will better suit Tre. I mean, related to his stress-orders from Dr. Kym. Once it all goes through, Tre can file to have the modifications for those orders set to only in emergencies." "I already did that, actually." TreMarion corrects. As Tynie and the kids calm down, Kamar imposes "I don't know where to get my background check even done, but I think that's as far as we take matters until those results come back." Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby offers "Kamar, come with me. We can get that done here and now."

Following Bobby's lead, Kamar soon witnesses his own background being run, on all three tiers: Local, state, and federal. Having the results faxed to him about ten minutes later, Bobby reports "You're clean, man." Smiling, Kamar heads off to retrieve that fax as Bobby holsters his phone. Reconvening in the living room, Bobby stands before them all, planning out how to handle the rest. All adults except Tynie nod to accept that before the kids head to prepare for leaving, with the adults remaining in the living room.

"My involvement in all this begins with my driving, and ends with my watching the kids. You all know the only way that changes is if a judge tells me to my face that I don't have a choice but to sign shit." Tynie denotes, angrily. Again wrapping his arm around Tynie, Bobby warns "Back off of the topic for a while, I do not want her or the kids any more upset than they have already been. Understood?!" One by one, TreMarion, Petri, and Kamar reply "Completely!" Regrouping, the family departs with Tynie securing the house behind them, aiming to get TreMarion's "Final affairs" resolved.

Being out for a few hours, and grabbing a meal in the process, they return home. Everyone, even Keylie, notices Tynie's in no mood for any of this, but nobody says anything about that around Tynie. Letting the family inside, Tynie storms a beeline for the alcohol. "I'm the only one to follow her." Bobby cautions, seeing Petri falter in the direction of the kitchen. Kamar locks up, as everyone else except Tynie and Bobby takes their seats. In the kitchen, Tynie goes for the "Strongest shit in the house" drink-wise, Bobby removing it from her grasp and coaxing "Talk to me baby…" Yet again venting and crying, Tynie honors that wish, most of what she says greatly concerning Bobby. Rushing to hold her again, Bobby feels every agony-instigated tremor in Tynie's frame. Soothing her takes quite longer than usual this time, but when Bobby once more succeeds, she flatly kisses him.

Not paying any attention to that, from the couch, TreMarion grumbles "Tynie's going to kill me." "Why's that?!" Petri shrieks. "I, put in place for her to be the absolute last resort, for dealing with my final affairs. As in, I had it legally documented, and I cited her medical-history as my reason why." TreMarion resolves. "Does she know that yet?!" Kamar freaks. "No. That's something I'll deal with personally." TreMarion denies. Letting the topic drop for a few minutes, everyone excluding Tynie and Bobby sits back. Finally joining the others, Tynie leans against her spouse, not saying a thing. "Son, I have something to tell you both." TreMarion initiates, then recapping what he told the family. "I'm sorry, but I had to have a "Legally viable reason" to arrange it as I did, or else a judge would have told Tynie to her face that she had no choice but to sign shit. I wanted that left as an ultimate last resort." TreMarion regrets in closing. "Daddy, don't apologize for that. I totally respect, and am grateful for, you doing it." Tynie refutes, battling back tears. "In that case, I'll just go secure everything. I do NOT want anything I'm now securing seen or used again unless it's entirely mandated. Understood?" TreMarion forewarns. "We'd handle it no other way, Dad." Bobby assures, seeing TreMarion leave the room. "Y'all understand why…" Tynie mumbles. "We're glad he did, Tynie. You don't have to explain it." Petri interrupts.

The kids, on the other hand, don't say anything to that, now they're huddled up in what they call "Couple's cuddles." "Forgive me Bobby, but I suspect I know what Tynie may be thinking. I believe, but could be wrong; that Tynie wants us to drop this whole set of topics, and play cards when Tre gets back in here. After that, if you don't mind, I'd like to have you help me with dinner." Kamar suspects. "You're not wrong Kamar, for one. You also didn't disrespect me by saying that. In terms of dinner, that's for me and Tynie to handle tonight." Bobby rejects. "Ok." Kamar surrenders, TreMarion asking "Did someone say play cards?" Looking up at TreMarion like a shot, Kamar nods, the family elder reclaiming his seat. From there, playing cards are withdrawn from TreMarion's pocket. Enjoying a few hands together, with the kids winning most of them in a progression from Keylie to Ty-Leah, Tynie and Bobby later depart to make dinner. About an hour later, everyone else gathers their shares, eating in silence.

After Kamar and Petri tackle clean-up, the kids share hugs and love with the adults, prior to heading off to end their day. Left in the throughway, TreMarion stands before the others around him, conveying "I did that today not only because Tynie's latest medical situations inspired me, but because of the fact Dr. Kym told me he will not commit another pacemaker replacement. He said that, due to my advanced age, I'm not a viable candidate for that. I didn't have the heart to tell this to the kids, so don't any of you dare go behind my back and say something to them! Tynie, I'm sorry this is how you found out, but I swore to the good doc I'd not discuss this within earshot range of the kids." "He has always been good to us, Daddy." Tynie weeps, Bobby yet again holding her.

"Dad, you did right by that. I'll take care of Tynie, you know this." Bobby provides. "Yeah, I do. I also know the kids are in excellent hands with Kamar and Petri." TreMarion gleams. Exchanging their own hugs and love, the adults disperse, not continuing this conversation. Engaging in their separate day-ending routines, with Tynie and Bobby excluded, today is pretty much done for the entire house.

In their room, Tynie closes the door, Bobby sticking close to her. Leaning against him, Tynie solemnly recaps the day, emphasizing emotions about it that "Only Bobby is to ever know." "You know I'd never sell you out that way, honey." Bobby swears, also draping her waist under his arms. Standing there in total silence for several minutes, they both take their time getting to the beds' edge. Adorning his endtable as always, Tynie and Bobby's day-ending itinerary is done much slower than usual. Eventually making it to their bed again, Tynie nearly offers intimacy. "No babe, not tonight. I know you need me for more than that, and I'm really not in the mood." Bobby pre-empts. Laying out against the mattress side-by-side, Tynie nods, her getting taken into her husband's arms. Reaching down to cover them both up, Bobby's greeted by another kiss, before they swear love to one another. Resting in that pose until slumber strikes, Tynie and Bobby are silently grateful for today being over.

* * *

><p>TreMarion's desire to get his final affairs properly resolved, which stemmed from Tynie's water cyst surgery and seizures, made today a rather dark one. Kamar got his background run today also, which he was going to commit to willingly, even though TreMarion had concerns over that being done. Tynie told the other adults that only by judicial orders would she "Sign shit" pertaining to TreMarion's "Final affairs," only to later learn TreMarion made it so she never had to do that. The way he got that done was by using Tynie's medical history as a viable reason to legally disallow her signing those forms. Worried he'd actually abused her trust, TreMarion confessed to Tynie how he used that information about her.<p>

When she got told of TreMarion's doing that, it took Tynie all of three minutes to settle his worries on those issues, even though she'd been angry, scared, and worried shitless herself. Yes, the family's attempted to resolve TreMarion's "Final affairs" before, but TreMarion learned today that most of those resolutions were never put through the appropriate court-based channels. The only legal papers which went through the right people in the courts were the adoption papers for Cody, Ty-Leah, and Buddy. In terms of their trusts, all forms were double-checked, only to reveal they were in order. Making legally binding arrangements for the kids' custody, if he dies before they turn 18, TreMarion completely assures that his last wishes are absolutely met. Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy don't know the other motive for TreMarion wanting and getting all that done, and they won't anytime soon, by the family elder's orders.

Tynie's struggling to sleep in Bobby's arms right now, Petri and Kamar praying for TreMarion as they snore, with the kids also having a bit of a rough night. Striving to be her rock, Bobby's sleep pattern is still as messed up and thrashy as his wife's is tonight. Dr. Kym refused TreMarion another pacemaker replacement, and the family fears the inevitable with TreMarion now, both due to TreMarion's advanced age. Although he intended for today's trips and paperwork to give them all piece of mind, it did the exact opposite, for tonight anyway. Those forms locked away until they're entirely needed, there's one thing everyone from Keylie to Tynie really doesn't want to deal with anytime soon:

The Prospect of TreMarion's death.


	290. Ch 290

Title: A New Angel…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three years later…..

Everyone in Tynie's house is gathered in the living room, exhausted, from taking long and rotating shifts caring for TreMarion. In the past few years, his health has declined, and the family still held out a glint of hope for him living to see the kids all turn 18. However, with TreMarion's medical advanced directives and a D.N.R. order, all of which TreMarion had the kids appraised of, that hope became more fleeting by the day. Dr. Kym stayed on as the family's physician through all this, but after TreMarion's passing, the good doc wants to retire. Understanding that, and giving Dr. Kym and Anya an open invitation to TreMarion's funeral, the family learns that Dr. Williams is open to taking over as the family's physician. They all decided to take the offer yesterday, and today isn't a good day for TreMarion, whom looks significantly weaker than he has in recent history. Worried that today may be TreMarion's last, Keylie calls out Dr. Kym and Anya, swearing she will personally cover all tickets. Not accepting that offer, those two arrive just half an hour after Keylie's call.

Next thing everyone knows, Buddy stands up, facing everyone, as Keylie allows Dr. Kym and Anya into the house, Buddy grousing "I wish Papa'd let me do more for him! He's devoted many years to us, basically his whole life! I know I can get Uncle Bobby to sign off on my being a donor if it'll save Papa! It may take some fucked up negotiating but I can!" Bobby holds Tynie as she cries, Cody and Ty-Leah are bawling in Petri's arms, Kamar securing the house, and explaining "Buddy, we all know you want to go that far for Tre. Here's the thing, he doesn't want you to, because he's had his years, lived his life. He feels you doing that, is seriously taking away from you, Keylie, Ty-Leah and Cody way too much. It's damn honorable you're willing to donate to Tre, even go through that fucked up negotiating with Bobby. I promised Tre, that I'd be the one to explain this to you. Buddy, listen, I know it bothers you to see Tre like this, it bothers all of us. You can do something else for Tre, later. Hell, I'll even commit to the fucked up negotiating with whomever I have to in order to get that set up! Buddy, look around. You'll see people who adore you, and you'll witness the heartbreak in our eyes over Tre. I know this may sound cold, but you need to honor Tre's wishes." Overhearing that, TreMarion groans "Kamar, thanks for keeping the deal." With tears in his eyes and voice, Kamar replies "No sweat, Tre." Dr. Kym was able to hear all that, but took to checking TreMarion out instead of getting involved in the conversation.

Standing before the family when TreMarion's exam was done, Dr. Kym relents "I really don't know how else to tell you all this. Keylie, I don't know how ya do it, but you timed calling me perfectly. I'm sorry to say, but I truly don't see TreMarion… I mean Tre…living through the night." "Doc, sign off on us having one last beer with Daddy. I'll impose a rule that says the kids get one of my non-alcoholic beers. JUST ONE." Tynie sobs. "Only if I and Li can join you all, Tynie." Anya infers. "Petri, make it happen. You heard Tynie." TreMarion grumbles. "Kamar and I are all over it!" Petri swears, Kamar silently tailing him, as the kids are left on the couch. "Uncle Bobby, would you object to us kids turning Papa's area, into a memorial?" Buddy cries, Keylie holding him. "Let it happen, babe. I was about to ask the same thing." Tynie grieves. "We'll work with that idea another time, Buddy. Not today, but I don't see a problem with it." Bobby insures. "Son, partial memorial. Let the kids use the rest of my area as you see fit." TreMarion weakly contests. "Ok, Dad." Bobby forfeits, Tynie not saying a word to that.

Instead of giving the kids a full non-alcoholic beer, the one intended for TreMarion is split five ways into paper cups and delivered alongside beers for everyone else in the house. Splitting off all embraces, the drinks are held up, as Tynie manages to toast "Daddy, we all love you. We'll miss you every day, but we don't want you suffering anymore." Raising their drinks, everyone else nods, TreMarion weakly smiling. This time, Dr. Kym and Anya insistently cover clean up after the drinks, allowing the family precious moments with TreMarion. Turning their eyes to the family elder, everybody in the living room silently senses that Dr. Kym was not too terribly mistaken by his estimate of how much longer TreMarion has left. One-by-one, with Ty-Leah starting it and Anya ending it, all those in Tynie's house hug and whisper their goodbyes.

Gazing up at the ceiling, Tynie regards "Mama, Daddy's coming right to your side. You two stay happy in heaven. Daddy, if you can still hear me, the kids' memorial ain't the only one you're getting. I'll find a way to show that, sometime soon. I hope, that when I do, you can see it from up at Mama's side." Turning her stare to TreMarion, Tynie sees another slow smile cross his face. "No Dad, don't try to hang on. You don't deserve to suffer that way. It's ok, you can let go now." Bobby discourages, presuming what TreMarion's attempting at the moment. Nodding one more time, TreMarion allows himself the bittersweet release from pain that is death.

Checking the family elder again, not even three minutes later, Dr. Kym whispers to the group "He's gone." Remaining as stoic as possible, Dr. Kym goes through the needed papers for TreMarion's passing. Calling out the funeral home for the family, Dr. Kym gets TreMarion on the way to be prepared for cremation. "Son of a bitch!" Tynie wails, dropping suddenly to her knees. Rushing to her side, Bobby picks his wife off the floor, and holds her in his lap. Anya pulls a pen and paper from her purse, silently getting Dr. Kym to write out the arrangements for TreMarion. Approaching Anya, Kamar intends "I'll take that for now. Thank you both."

Scribing the funeral arrangements to a second piece of paper, Anya retaliates "We'll be there, definitely. You all need anything, call us. We're sorry for your loss." After that, Dr. Kym and Anya go around the room, everyone exchanging condolences. Then, the crematory's hearse arrives, Dr. Kym taking charge over TreMarion's transport to the funeral home/crematory. As that hearse drives away, Dr. Kym turns to the family, promising "I'll have everything situated and delivered in a couple days. Anya and I both are sorry for your loss." Nodding at them, Kamar obliges "Thanks again, doc." Securing the house as Dr. Kym and Anya leave, Kamar finally allows himself time to cry. "I… I can't believe it…" Tynie mumbles. "None of us can, honey." Bobby returns, petting Tynie's back. Tynie's hands go right for her hair, Bobby intervening and placing them back on his shoulders, her tears not stopping. Tynie's not the only one like that right now; everyone in the house is the same way, even Bobby.

Grieving as a group for a good while, slowly everyone in Tynie's house calms down, and simply sits back for a few minutes. Under his breath, Kamar relates "I broke the hell out of family protocol, but I have certain arrangements on me." "You didn't break shit dude. Long as you don't share those through a text message or phone call, it's fine." Tynie protests. Kamar nods, laying the paper down to the coffee table without another utterance. Individually, Petri, Bobby, and Tynie all check out the arrangements, Petri claiming "Although Tynie said not to share this information through text messages; we will need to save it to our phones. Kids, this time, that doesn't include you four." Sullenly nodding, all the kids agree to that, none of them speaking. "I love you guys, but again, I need to be alone." Tynie disallows, breaking away from everyone as she heads for TreMarion's area.

Tailing her without a peep, Bobby soon finds his wife covered in the last bedding TreMarion ever used. Rocking back and forth, crying and mumbling near-incoherently, Tynie doesn't even know her husband followed her. Catching the theme of what his wife's mumbling, Bobby disapproves "Baby, you can't know that. You don't need to put yourself through all those "What ifs," especially not right now. Come here." Leaning against him, Tynie closes her eyes, and begs "Baby, let me get a tattoo on the back of one of my shoulders for Daddy… please…" "I'll take you to do that, but not today." Bobby mutters. Bawling her eyes out, Tynie yelps "Tomorrow's gonna fuckin SUCK!" "I know it is, but we'll all get through it." Bobby counters.

Allowing his wife time to calm down again, Bobby later escorts her towards the others. "I don't want the kids alone tonight, absolutely not. If they want to be together tonight, I don't mind. I want their main entryway doors kept open though." Tynie objects, before anyone else speaks a word. "I locked a specific area of this house. I do not want that part of the house touched again until I call a meeting and tell you all differently. You all know I stand by Tynie's decision about tonight and the kids. Understood?" Bobby demands. "No problem here." Kamar and Petri agree as one. "You know what? I think we should have a big meal, but for Papa." Keylie recommends, with tears glistening in her eyes. Sitting down in a wave, Ty-Leah and Keylie are held by Buddy and Cody, as Kamar wonders "A little backup with Keylie's idea, Petri?" "Sure thing." Petri consents, those two heading to overtake the kitchen. "Keylie, that was awesome." Tynie brags, getting a quick smile from Keylie. Delivering to the family, Petri and Kamar reclaim their seats. "Kids, make no plans tomorrow. We've got some harrowing things to get done. I will come get you all when the time to endure that begins." Petri forewarns. "Yes, Sainty." The kids all chime in as one.

Taking her diabetic pill with dinner, Tynie sulks "Fuckin Marines made us lose somebody and the Goddamned V.A. doesn't give a shit!" "Our newest angel didn't want to battle them, Tynie. He didn't want us to, either. He said we don't need to add bureaucratic bullshit to our suffering." Kamar reminds. "Our newest angel, I like that. Kamar, where'd you get the idea?" Bobby poses. "It just came to me, honest." Kamar vows, everyone returning to their meal. Cleaning up from it, Tynie and Bobby are waited on by everyone else, only to lead Kamar and Petri to escorting the kids through their day-ending routine. Hugging and crying silently afterwards, Tynie, Bobby, Petri and Kamar all know the kids are doing the same thing. Keeping two of the kids' areas main doorways open, Tynie scolds "We're entrusting you kids by doing this, don't make us regret that." Complicitly answering her, the kids watch as the family's remaining adults all disperse.

Enacting their own end-of-day routines, Kamar and Petri also keep their doors open for the kids. In terms of Tynie and Bobby, that option isn't available with their door due to the way the house was rebuilt. Taking their time, the couple readies outfits for TreMarion's funeral, and lastly does their own day-concluding regimen. Crying as they laid in one another's arms, Tynie and Bobby kiss and individually murmur their sworn love. Devastated by losing TreMarion today, everyone in Tynie's house separately sobs themselves to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning….<p>

Tynie and Bobby are up first, knowing what the day represents as they get ready. In a chain reaction of sorts, every person from Kamar to Keylie awakens and does nearly the exact same thing as Tynie and Bobby. There are a few exceptions, and that's because no adult still living in Tynie's house thinks the kids are ready for more in-depth romances than they already share in. Convening in the living room, the family heads out, aware that the funeral home/crematory, is an easy hour away. Meeting up with Dr. Kym and Anya when they arrive, Tynie and Bobby's family files into the funeral home, all wearing solemn expressions.

Once inside the funeral home, TreMarion's service is private, only those presently at the viewing room allowed in. A simple eulogy given TreMarion, a folded and framed flag beside his urn and picture, the group is left to pay final respects. Exiting the funeral home, TreMarion's remains, the picture and the flag are all taken back to Tynie's. Dr. Kym and Anya head home, recognizing that the family needs time alone after everything that's transpired in the past couple days. Getting inside the house, TreMarion's remains, the picture and framed flag are all set to an endtable for now. Tynie locks up behind everyone, saying nothing, and storming to the couch. Kamar and Petri both know what that calls for, aiming to serve everyone as soon as they can. Keeping to their unspoken plan, the entire household soon has drinks, Kamar and Petri sitting down.

Not one word is said, Bobby and Tynie eventually clearing from those and returning to the others. "Fuck you Mesothelioma! Fuck off FDA, takin' so long to approve new tests for that! Goddamnit, I miss Papa!" Ty-Leah curses, breaking everyone's silence. "We all do, honey." Tynie asserts. Buddy and Cody take time holding Ty-Leah and Keylie, getting help consoling them from Petri and Bobby. Kamar watches that, silently retreating to the kitchen, planning to make a meal for them all. Individually serving them when it's time, Kamar reclaims his spot on the couch. Re-instating their silence, the meal is had as a family, Petri and Tynie cleaning that all up.

Afterwards, with the kids going first and Kamar going last, everyone dresses down from the funeral, and meets up in the living room one more time. Unaware of what to talk about now, the silence around them all is deafening. Time slowly ticks by, until Keylie wonders "What are we all gonna do now that Papa Tre's gone?" "For today anyhow, we're going to spend time together. Tonight, you kids do exactly as you did last night, because I don't think the lady of this house wants you alone like that just yet. You know the deal, doors are to stay open and we're entrusting you." Petri resolves. "Petri, you did not just lie on my name." Tynie concurs. True to Petri's plan, the family spends a couple more hours together, having dinner before their end-of-day routine as it was done yesterday repeats. There's only one set of day-ending itineraries which has any change from that: Tynie and Bobby's. In the name of soothing her, Bobby actually initiates how they close out a day backwards. Tynie follows his lead, only to wind up in her husband's arms under the covers, as they shortly kiss, softly swear their love to one another and then again cry themselves to sleep.

* * *

><p>The past three years have been medically-distressing for TreMarion, his time on Earth ending yesterday. Buddy tried to, in his own way; stave that off by making honorable-yet-endangering offers to the family elder. Those got refused, and Kamar was able to retain one final deal with TreMarion, which covered the explanation as to why Buddy's offers got refused. Today was TreMarion's funeral, modest and private. Keylie asked a question which nagged at Tynie since TreMarion passed, Petri gently handling the answer. Experimenting with allowing the kids to share rooms as couples, Tynie, Kamar, Petri, and Bobby have all entrusted them. So far, that trust has not been in vain, Tynie's belief the kids should not be alone overnight instigating the entire deal.<p>

Dr. Kym will deliver the certificates for TreMarion's death, and in due time afterwards, retire. Dr. Paul Williams then takes over as the family physician, which is one last arrangement TreMarion got to witness. Ty-Leah's cursing rant, about the FDA and Mesothelioma, was what everyone in Tynie's house had bothering their hearts. TreMarion's acts of nobility this time weren't the ones anybody who loves him have ever been used to. Advanced directives, a D.N.R. order, and a refusal for the family to "battle the V.A." over his Mesothelioma being connected to his time in the Marines were all TreMarion could really do now to give the family some semblance of peace of mind. Two memorials are tentatively slated to transpire in the coming days, as well as a shift in terms of who has legal custody of Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy. Tynie's the last one on those ranks, because of her extensive and in repeated case: Life altering medical history. Kamar and Petri are first ranked, because of Kamar already being Keylie's father and TreMarion's belief that Tynie and Bobby would have no issue assisting those two in raising the kids until they were adults. Even though it was an off the cuff idea, Kamar said it best when he basically said yesterday:

We all have a new angel….


	291. Ch 291

Title: Healing Comes In Time….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters the others are mine.

* * *

><p>A recap of events after TreMarion's passing….<p>

Three days after the funeral, TreMarion's belongings were sorted through, most of the furnishings he used donated to charities. Leaving only enough for the kids' memorial, the family elder's clothes were either given to thrift stores or thrown out. Discovering how barren TreMarion's area was left after all that, Tynie was devastated, unable to bring herself back into that part of the house. The kids followed Tynie until it was time to do the memorial, which got halted for a surprising reason coming from Buddy. "Uncle Bobby, how do I set up for the memorial to Papa to get secured? You know sectioned off so it's sacred and protected?" Buddy asked when the time came to discuss the memorial build plans. "You know somethin' Buddy? That's a kickass idea. Your uncle, I believe, knows where to take it from there." Tynie boasted, Bobby indeed knowing what to do from that point. While all that was getting set up, Dr. Kym's retirement drew closer.

Everything paperwork-wise from TreMarion's passing arrived the day before, and Tynie was adamant about the good doc getting a retirement party. As Bobby saw to it the rebuild for TreMarion's area was up to family standards, Tynie arranged that, using Kamar's phone. Waiting until the rebuild got done, Tynie hung back with the kids as Kamar and Petri assisted Bobby. The rebuild this time only took a day, and Bobby was still impressed by the work that was done. That was all finished yesterday, and now the family goes on.

* * *

><p>Back to today….<p>

Petri and Kamar are conversing privately, discussing what they'll allow the kids to do, while Tynie and Bobby have their own chat. "Babe, you need to chat with Kamar and Petri on that shit. I don't want a damn thing done to this house which steps on their legal powers. You know what I mean." Tynie imposes. Kissing her shortly, Bobby chimes "I do." Leaving his wife with the kids, Bobby intrudes on Kamar and Petri's meeting, showing papers he'd gotten from the latest construction crew. "Get on my phone, call them back here. Tell them to work around the rebuild they just did, but also tell them to get those areas for the kids up to these new codes. Kamar and I got it from there, man." Petri directs, handing his phone to Bobby.

"He means, I've got it from there right now." Kamar amends, going into the living room. Bobby's on the phone, Kamar addressing the kids, saying "City codes changed, and if we don't fall in line with them your uncle and aunt will be in really deep shit. I don't want that, nor does Petri, so you kids will have to follow my, Tynie's, or Petri's lead on this. Your uncle is gonna be busy dealing with getting those new city codes complied with. Your uncle found out a bit ago, and he's using Petri's phone right now because your aunt told me when Bobby was upstairs that their phone keeps fuckin' up on her. That gets taken care of later, and Bobby's gonna follow my lead on it!" Ty-Leah, Cody, Keylie and Buddy all nod, Tynie gleaming "Impressive plan, dude." Petri and Bobby enter the living room, Bobby correcting "Kamar, this house doesn't just "Fall in line" with city codes when it comes to rebuilds or any sort of construction. We go above those codes, because you never know when they're going to change. Beyond that, you do have a good plan." "When do we start that, Bobby? Going above those city codes?" Keylie poses. "Tomorrow, it was the best I could do." Bobby answers. "Kids, now don't you start worryin' about shit. You follow our lead, and right now that involves getting ready to leave." Petri redirects.

"Petri, Kamar, sidebar guys." Tynie infers, taking those two aside before discussing what just came to her. "She's right man, those pay-as-we-go phones do tend to get pricey and they aren't very reliable." Kamar compels. "Babe! Petri and Kamar need certain legal documents, connected to the kids! You know the ones, I'll explain later!" Tynie yells, the kids readying to leave, Bobby heading off to his safe. Bringing over those papers, Bobby overhears Tynie's convincing argument about the kids and phones. "I see why you sent me on that trip honey, you don't have to explain later." Bobby interrupts, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Damn! This is gonna fuck up Dr. Kym's retirement party!" Tynie grumbles. "Yeah, you leave that shit to me." Kamar rebuffs, going for his phone. Explaining the latest to Dr. Kym, Kamar's surprised to learn the good doc was going to ask for a delay anyhow. "Anya's about to leave me, I have to do SOMETHING to save my marriage. This vacation is my last chance." Dr. Kym reports. "Ohh shit. Listen doc, you go on that couple's vacation, spoil Anya fuckin' rotten. When you get back, call me. We take it from there." Kamar offers. "Thank you!" Dr. Kym gasps, the two hanging up. After telling the other adults around him the latest, Kamar's interrupted when Tynie commands "Hand it over, I'm getting through to Anya dammit!" Obeying, Kamar sees Tynie call Anya, and demand answers. Finding out Anya's reason for wanting to leave the good doc is because of scam emails going around; Tynie debases Anya for putting Dr. Kym through that. "If you don't get shit right with him on this vacation, you are NOT allowed on my land! I've just told every man in my house to bounce your ass from my property like a superball on some concrete walls if you show up after Dr. Kym even HINTS again at facing a divorce! You know I have a tech license; you could have called and asked me about this shit instead of putting that man through hell! Put Dr. Kym on this phone NOW Goddamn you!" Tynie derides.

Obeying, Anya overhears Tynie repeat and explain the meaning behind her threat to have Anya "bounced from her property like a superball on some concrete walls." "Doc, trust me, they'll do it. Shit, I'll toss a bitch out by her tits myself if I have to! You keep us posted, and you be bare-balls honest with us. Do NOT tell the kids, you contact me, Petri, Kamar or Bobby one. If we catch that Anya's playing this shit again, she knows what she faces if she comes to my damn house." "You got it Tynie, expect that call from my line, not Anya's." Dr. Kym accepts, both then hanging up. Then, Bobby notices the kids are near them, and he takes what Tynie said to Anya and Dr. Kym, turning it into a lesson for Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, and Keylie. "I don't mean to be rude, but if I was the good doc, I'd just divorce the bitch. Putting him through that after God knows how long he's been devoted to her! Scam emails are no damn excuse for her treatin' him that way, that's abuse!" Keylie rebels. "Yeah really, so why's auntie givin Anya another shot anyhow?!" Ty-Leah ponders. "She's trapping Anya, just like Anya trapped the good doc." Kamar simplifies, Bobby explaining that concept to the kids. "Bitch has it coming! I'm not sorry for calling Anya that because right now I don't think she deserves respect! I believe she waited until Mama Kym passed and then pulled this shit, that's fucked up!" Cody condemns. "Seriously!" Buddy concurs. "I didn't even realize that was the timeline!" Tynie shrieks. "You may not be realizing timelines, Tynie. You have a phone call." Petri intrudes, handing over his phone. In tears, Dr. Kym tells Tynie Anya just threw divorce papers at him. "Bring em over. I'll check em out. Agree to pay for my law license renew fee and I'll represent ya." Tynie directs. "Ooohhh." Kamar growls, overhearing that. "I'm on my way Tynie." Dr. Kym cries, hanging up.

Returning Petri's phone, Tynie doesn't have to explain, Kamar announcing the latest to the family for her. Twenty minutes later, Tynie's letting Dr. Kym into her house, taking him to the kitchen. Examining the papers, Tynie denounces "Bitch is surrendering everything, even saying here she don't intend to show for the courtdate. If that shit's true, you win by default. Doc, I hate to tell you this but you need to have a bitch forcibly removed from your house. You also need to check it for damages, and charge a bitch if there are any." "How do I have her forcibly removed?" Dr. Kym asks, tears in his voice. "You hand me your damn phone, sit back and watch." Tynie mandates. Complying, Dr. Kym witnesses Tynie telling the cops of his request to have Anya forcibly removed, calling herself his "advocate pending a law license renew, after which she becomes his attorney." "Yeah, that was the deal. He pays my law license renew fee, I represent him for this divorce. He wouldn't fork over that cash until the bitch Anya is as far away from his land as legally possible." Tynie alibies. Explaining the rest of what she wants done at Dr. Kym's, Tynie forewarns "My phone is seriously malfunctioning, which is why I called you from his. You need to get ahold of me again for this, you call my brother Petri." Giving that number, Tynie learns the cops are on their way to handle Anya, as per her orders. Hanging up, Tynie hands over Dr. Kym's phone, him worrying "You just lied to the cops." "No, I didn't. How I worked it is better for you. Trust me." Tynie objects. "I know exactly what she's doing." Bobby contends, explaining parts of Tynie's plan the cops don't yet know. Once that's done, Bobby sees Petri running his phone right to Tynie. "Mrs. Goren, I'm calling to inform you that one Anya Kym was found dead on Li Kym's land. Self-inflicted gunshot wound. I know you know what I have to ask you." An officer reports.

Attesting to everyone's whereabouts going back at least three hours, explaining Dr. Kym's situation, and testifying to what the family did and when in the midst of all that, Tynie dares "So Officer, did I cover enough bases with you?" "Yeah, you did." The officer reacts, hanging up. "Li, if I may call you that, I have news. Anya took the punkbitch way out. I just had to cover every ass in this house." Tynie rephrases. Petri gets his phone back, and is confused by Tynie's wording, him inquiring "Punkbitch way out?" Leaning his lips to Petri's ear, Kamar softly guesses "Suicide." "Li, if we all may start calling you that, sounds like you could use a beer. Bobby, move certain papers because before we go any fuckin' further we're all having drinks." Petri imposes. Bobby complies, Dr. Kym resounding "Go ahead and start calling me Li. I'm retired now, God it feels weird to say that."

"From one retiree to another, you'll get used to it. Trust me." Tynie reassures. Serving everyone, Bobby implicates "We never have to deal with Anya again; I'm not at liberty to tell you kids, why that is. Petri and Kamar said if I did, given how this situation changed, they'd kick my ass." "Bobby, go ahead man. Petri and I reconsidered, because the bitch doesn't deserve that respect. Not after all the shit she pulled against Li, and us, you know what I mean." Kamar reconsiders. Petri nearly contests that, Tynie defending "Follow them on this, man. I know why they rigged that." Li intervenes, telling Petri why Kamar reconsidered so fast after overhearing Bobby. Bobby's got the kids' rapt attention, Li and Tynie now conversing as Kamar and Petri exchange a look. Finishing their drinks in the process, Tynie and Li clear from them, Tynie instituting "Li, your ass doesn't leave my land for an hour. House rule for people who drink around here." Obeying her, Li takes a seat, the kids all coming up on him.

One at a time, Keylie, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy all try to make Li smile, failing repeatedly at first. "You know what Li? Fuck her, and not in a sexual way. You got us, man. Shit, now that you're retired, you can come by to play cards or somethin'. Another bonus, you ain't gotta fork over cash for the vacation that bitch wanted." Buddy reviles. Realizing Buddy's right, Li smiles, appreciating "I may just do that, the visiting and playing cards, thing. I don't arrange that with you kids, I go through Tynie, though." Hugging Li one at a time, the kids understand, Keylie imparting "Daddy, Bobby, Petri, tell me you heard what Li said about going through Tynie. Tell me you'll back her up on that deal." "That was a given, honey." Kamar implies, Keylie smiling.

Ten minutes later, Petri declares "Li, your property is in order, I just got word." Holstering his phone again, they all hang out together, Li waiting out the hour after his beer. Nearing the end of that timeline, the kids see Li out, Keylie securing the house behind him. Finally able to get back to their plan for the day, everyone files out of Tynie's house, this time Kamar locks up. Only being out for a couple hours, they all re-enter the house, glad that all running around is over. Locking up again, Tynie's last to sit down, the others all finding spots in the living room. "I'm half-tempted to go ahead and arrange for Li to have more than just a damn retirement party. That man's been through enough, he needs a place to just unwind, and have fun." Tynie broadcasts. "Yeah, I talked to him about that while we were out. He said he'll let us know when he wants to visit. As for his retirement party, he doesn't want it until our house is beyond current city code. Tynie, you aren't the only stubborn person I know, this time Li outdid you." Kamar recalls. Tynie shrugs, accepting that, as they all start learning how to use their new phones. Tynie diverts from that, laying hers down, kissing Bobby's cheek before re-securing the legal custody papers for the kids.

There are some things stemming from TreMarion's passing which haven't been settled yet, and Tynie knows what they are. She's also aware that Bobby doesn't want TreMarion's final expenses or bank account messed with for at least a few more days, since Tynie was devastated just being in her father's former area of the house. Rejoining the family, Tynie soon lays her head on Bobby's shoulder, with a stone look on her face. Moving his arm so she's underneath it, Bobby extolls "Tynie's done everything she will regarding what's left to resolve since Dad passed. I don't want any of you coming to her for that, you come to me. My decision's final, and I already know that's what's bothering Tynie. I could tell when she sent me to get papers for Kamar and Petri earlier."

Deeming that ruling fair, all new phones are set aside, Kamar and Petri then aiming to make them all something to eat. In Bobby's arms, Tynie plans for alterations to the kids' areas, recommending rather viable reasons for the changes. "Alright babe, how'd you know I already made that happen?" Bobby inquires. "I didn't." Tynie admits. "You know somethin' Uncle Bobby, maybe after everything's in order how you want it, we should have another family vacation." Ty-Leah notions. "Li did say Dr. Williams needs time to get up to speed on our medical histories and preferences." Cody adds. "We shouldn't go on vacation until after Li gets his retirement party, poor guy's lost enough already." Keylie rebukes. "Sorry guys, but Keylie's not wrong." Buddy compels. "Alright you guys, that's enough. Leave the rest to us adults." Bobby scolds, with a bit of a smile on his face. Surprising them, Kamar runs Petri's phone to Tynie, telling her "Li wants this put on speaker." Doing that, Tynie sits back, Li broadcasting "I've transferred how you guys pay me for medical appointments, tests and needed surgeries to Dr. Williams. It took me a while, but I just got word that it went through. Relax, I have more than enough left to retire on. Tynie, I don't know how you do it, but you inspired Dr. Williams in being stubborn. The man wouldn't let me not have a retirement nest egg, especially after what "that bitch" as you all call her, did to me."

"We owe the man beers, but that happens tomorrow. I'm too close to my diabetic pill for that. Li, I'm going to give this phone to Kamar. When I do, he's going to give you all our new numbers. Don't call the kids late at night unless for some Godforsaken reason you cannot get ahold of one of us adults. Beyond that, Dr. Williams is right; you do deserve the retirement nest egg." Tynie rebukes. Enacting her own plan, Kamar's off Petri's phone not even ten minutes later. "I think Dr. Williams knew that Anya was runnin' game. I think he put Li's retirement nest egg on hold until Li got rid of the bitch one way or another." Tynie suspects. "That makes a lot of sense." Bobby acclaims.

Delivering the meal to everyone, Kamar and Petri are updated about the latest, by the kids. "Daddy, Tynie's gonna be mad at me. I want to get Li somethin' special for his retirement but I don't know what to get." Keylie worries. "Yeah, that's me and Petri's turf, honey." Kamar denotes, everyone then eating in silence. Cleanup falls to Tynie and Bobby, everyone else sitting back in the living room. Having taken her diabetic pill already, Tynie glances at the group in the living room, mumbling "Daddy'd be proud of the kids; I can't believe that in three months they'll all be 17." "He would be, you're right." Bobby contends, leading his wife towards the family.

Soon after they're all together again, everyone hugs before day-ending itineraries are begun. Dispersing as usual, Tynie and Bobby head off to the master bedroom without a word between them. Closing themselves off from the others, Tynie confesses to Bobby why she made the "law license renew offer" to Li. Discussing the day from there, these two stall their own end-of-day routine for a bit. By the time Tynie and Bobby's delaying today's end is over, everyone else in the house is already in bed. Later being the last two awake in the house, but unaware of that, Tynie and Bobby do everything from adorning Bobby's endtable as always to making love before they too slumber.

* * *

><p>Today wasn't as easygoing as everyone had hoped for, and part of it's because of Anya. Dr. Kym, or as he now prefers Li, went from trying to save his marriage to retiring as a widow in a matter of a couple hours. Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, and Keylie all rebelled against Tynie's plan to "trap" Anya as Anya had done Li, only to learn that Anya decided suicide was easier than the divorce she wanted. Even though Li would have won handsomely in court, Anya didn't even give him that chance. Retired now, Li's awaiting a party at Tynie's, some more reconstructions at the house delaying that. The reason for these latest reconstructions was discovered when Bobby oversaw TreMarion's totally-cleared out area being subdivided so that the kids' memorial was secured sacred ground.<p>

Aside from getting that reconstruction again done, and having Li's retirement party, Bobby's got to clear up TreMarion's final expenses and financial wishes. He won't allow anyone in the house to have Tynie do that, because she could barely handle being in TreMarion's area since he's died. Kamar, Petri, and the kids all respect that decision, aware it's for the best. Today, the kids went from having pay-as-you-go phones to their first contract-backed devices. Of course, Kamar and Petri had to put those in their names because Keylie, Ty-Leah, Cody and Buddy are still under the age of 18.

Yet again, tomorrow means construction guys will be on property, yet it's hoped that won't be needed after this reconstruction. Dr. Williams, the family's new physician, set Li up rather well financially for his retirement, and in return asked for time to get caught up on the family's medical preferences and histories. Once Dr. Williams learned the family insisted upon that, he busied himself with getting up to speed on both of those. Tynie's not the only one struggling with the aftermath of TreMarion's passing, the kids are too, and in secret so are Petri, Kamar, and Bobby. Those three men know that right now the others need their strength, and they're all aware of another thing. Which is, even through bullshit, and unexpected changes:

Healing Comes in Time….


	292. Ch 292

Title: Made It Through….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three months later….

Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy and Keylie are all now 17, and in place of separate parties, they again elected for one big bash. Inviting Li to the festivities, everyone waits for his arrival before any celebrating goes further. They're not delayed too long though, Li arriving twenty minutes after Keylie called him. This time, Bobby's not in charge of gifts, Tynie is. Once the house is secured, the party starts, each gift being a huge success. Card games, cake and ice-cream had together; Li only stays an hour after that's ended. Seeing him out, Keylie locks up the home, turning to face everyone else, Buddy coming up on her. Leading his lady back to the couches, Buddy doesn't realize he's given Cody a cue. "There is just one more gift for you Keylie." Buddy implies, Cody rephrasing it to Ty-Leah. Taking their hands, Buddy and Cody kneel before Ty-Leah and Keylie. Swearing their love and devotion, Buddy asks first "Keylie Anika Kingston…. Will you marry me?" Sliding a gold ring with a huge diamond to Keylie's finger, Buddy shakes a bit, Keylie squealing "YES!" Following Buddy's lead, Cody inquires "Ty-Leah Amie Goren, will you marry me?" Feeling a ring slid to her finger, and noticing it's completely different than Keylie's, Ty-Leah wails "YES!" Leaping to hug their now-fiancée's, Buddy and Cody are both inundated with kisses. Sitting down together and cuddling, Ty-Leah rambles off excitedly, as does Keylie. "Ah. Ladies you enjoy your engagement. We can encounter all that later." Tynie chides.

Sitting beside her, Bobby moves to face his wife, taking a knee, proposing "You are the center of my world. We've had our good times and our bad, yet my love for you has never faltered. I'm honored to still be yours, even though we've not always been perfect to each other. Our lives and our family have changed, but my devotion remains solely to you. Tynie Leah Goren, will you again renew vows with me?" Feeling him gently take her hand, Tynie sees a platinum band being slid to her finger. "Ohh my God... YES!" Tynie shrieks, Bobby rising to hold her.

"Two weddings and a vow renewal, damn this family knows how to party!" Kamar revels. Kissing Bobby passionately, Tynie doesn't answer that, Keylie intruding "Hey now, I don't think those two want their vow renewal same day as our weddings!" Sitting in Bobby's lap, Tynie rests her head on his shoulder, smiling like an idiot. "Keylie, I heard what you said. You weren't mistaken, but the vow renewal for me and Tynie is something I'm to plan." Bobby disapproves. "I don't know about y'all but I want Li there for all of them, or to officiate or some shit!" Tynie blurts. Lifting his wife's cheek from his shoulder, Bobby denies "Ah, that's all on me baby." "Keylie before you react, he meant that for their vow renewal. You kids can get married, but not until next year." Petri intervenes. "Is it just me or do Keylie and Ty-Leah act a hell of a lot like Tynie?" Kamar jests. "Hey, least our women are modeling themselves after a damn good person!" Cody rebukes. "Easy sweets, take it easy. Kamar was kidding." Tynie soothes, Cody hearing her use his nickname in a rare occurrence. Basking in the happiness of the couple's moments, nobody says another thing for a while.

Kamar and Petri keep everyone fed and in drinks, as well as cleaning up from it all, Buddy later griping "I've got a year to bulk up so no asshole messes with my Keylie." "I've got the same year to bulk up so no dickbag harasses my Ty-Leah." Cody pines. "Guys, you and I will handle that later. Even though you're now 17, I don't want you doing that alone. You'll have me, Petri, or Kamar right there when you do. Understood?" Bobby reprimands. "Ladies, all that means is I teach you both all about making your man happy and taking care of him while the guys do that." Tynie premeditates. "Tynie you are a genius!" Keylie gloats. "Yeah auntie, that was awesome!" Ty-Leah praises, Tynie smiling at them. "Yeah, she had that rigged." Petri supposes. Kamar nods, leaving it at that.

Since another reconstruction meant all city codes that changed are exceeded, there are new areas upstairs. Three "man caves," Two "Diva Corners" which are basically man caves for women, a gym, TreMarion's memorial area, a post-workout massage area, and what was once TreMarion's restroom is now shared. Recently, Kamar and Petri had a talk with the kids about sex again, making sure they knew not to even experiment with it until they turned 17. The prospect of kids coming out of Cody's and Buddy's pending marriages is negated, Ty-Leah and Keylie being medically forced to have hysterectomies long before TreMarion passed. Aware of that, Kamar and Petri "laid down the law" in terms of sex so Buddy and Cody knew of risks beyond just becoming fathers. With every one of those four being virgins, the prospect of STD's is also negated, so that's not something which concerns Kamar or Petri.

Now, everyone's sitting around together, Buddy, Cody, and Bobby having their women in their laps. Staring into Buddy's eyes, Keylie feels him harden beneath her. Bringing his lips to her ear, Buddy whispers "You're so hot, babe. I get real horny just thinkin' about you. Ohhhh, just having you in my lap is driving me wild. I fantasize about you, even when you're at my side." Keylie blushes, turns to face Buddy, kisses him shortly and then brings her lips to his ear. "Tonight we can, honey. Tonight we will." Keylie murmurs, Buddy nodding. Cody and Ty-Leah have a similar soft-spoken conversation, ending the exact same way as Buddy and Keylie's. Straddling her husband, Tynie kisses Bobby passionately, before bringing her lips to his ear and swearing "Tonight sexy.." Turning so his lips are by her ear, Bobby howls under his breath "Definitely." "Hey, if you couples want some time alone together, go ahead." Kamar offers. In a chain reaction, everyone from Keylie to Tynie hustles off the couch, heading to different rooms in the house. Closing themselves off from the rest of the house, the family's three couples are alone together and aroused. Delaying their intimacies long enough to secure the new rings, Tynie and Bobby are first to hungrily kiss, Keylie and Buddy last.

Getting naked, Keylie sees just how big Buddy's dick is for the first time, her gasping "Damn baby…. Approaching her slowly, Buddy vows "I won't hurt you honey." Ty-Leah's just as impressed by Cody's endowment, getting the same vow from him. Laying out, the two younger couples are slower at starting their sex off than Tynie and Bobby, whom are already fucking. Bobby's sex this time brings out Tynie's screamer side, moreso than he's experienced in quite a while. Pounding her fiercely, Bobby's back is pawed and clawed, the two separately covered in a sheen of sweat. Cody and Buddy learn something about their fiancées', and that is: they scream during sex. Being gentle anyway, those two give their all towards pleasing Keylie and Ty-Leah.

Time passes, the younger couples cumming together, Tynie and Bobby still going at it. Lying together side by side, Keylie and Ty-Leah separately praise Cody and Buddy for their first time making love. Returning the praises in kind, Cody and Buddy lay with their women, as they all come down. In Tynie and Bobby's master bedroom, she hears him grunting, sees his teeth gritting and mewls "Bust that nut baby, just bust it. I'm close, want to cum with you." Drilling her into the mattress for a little longer, Bobby loses it, those two hungrily kissing as Tynie climaxes right behind her spouse. Basking in their own afterglow, Tynie and Bobby brag about their lovemaking softly to one another. "By the way, gorgeous. You do know I'm going to do my best to drive you wild again tonight, right?" Tynie ponders. "I can hardly wait." Bobby anticipates, leaning over to kiss her. Enjoying that, Tynie doesn't have a care in the world, nor does Bobby. As for the other couples in the house, they're now getting up from bed, clearing from their clothes and first sexual experience. Originally left in the living room by the family's couples, Kamar and Petri took a part of the day to themselves, after making sure the house was secured.

Later on, they all reconvene in the living room, Petri and Kamar being last to join the group since they're delivering everyone's dinner. While they all eat, there are no conversations, Tynie and Bobby clearing from those dishes after she takes a diabetic pill. Before ending the day, Tynie has a private chat with Keylie and Ty-Leah, leaving Buddy and Cody to converse with Bobby, Petri, and Kamar. In both discussions, the young men and women learn a lot. "I'll tell you ladies this much; I cannot wait to massage Bobby after he's worked on that hot bod. Oooh, I've wanted to do that for so long, but up until now I couldn't. Bobby didn't want any weight room equipment to chance injuring Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy, so I wound up waiting until now to relive the chance of massaging Bobby after he's lifted weights." Tynie confesses. "I give Bobby lots of credit for that though; he did it to protect Cody, Ty-Leah and Buddy. Not a lot of people would do that, as we've seen selfish fucks when we've been out." Keylie indemnifies. "Thanks Keylie. Honey, I had no idea you craved that. You won't be craving it for too much longer, not after the meeting I just got out of." Bobby discerns.

Leaning against him, Tynie slurs "Very nice." Keylie and Ty-Leah simply smile, and share a now-knowing look. "Now ladies, I do not want you working out when the boys are. At one time Tynie worked out with me, but those days are over. I say that because it's not right for a man to leave a woman thinking she's got to bulk up or build muscle to defend herself. I know what Tynie's going to say to that, and yes I'll be safe." Bobby disallows. Gazing up, Tynie giggles, Keylie and Ty-Leah muttering "Note to self… try that one." "Ladies, our meeting's over now." Tynie chuckles, having heard that. Heading back to their men, Keylie and Ty-Leah smile, Tynie being escorted from her chair by Bobby. Rejoining the others, brief hugs are exchanged before everyone heads off into their wing of the house.

Again closing themselves off in their rooms, the couples slowly get their phones charged, and in Bobby's case, his wife's pill bottle laid aside. Delaying that with kissing, every separate couple reignites the flames of lust they'd shared in earlier. This time, disrobing is done in a hurry, the ladies laying out in wait of their men. Taking their time, Buddy and Cody use the "tips" they'd learned from Bobby, which excite Ty-Leah and Keylie. As for Bobby himself, in a sense he's practicing what he preaches, Tynie writhing in wanton ecstasy. When he can take no more waiting, Bobby shoves himself all the way inside his wife's core, making her moan. Unknowingly, Tynie and Bobby begin their lovemaking tonight in a chain reaction with the other two couples in the house. Fucking, kissing, coming down, making out, only to fuck again becomes a pattern for the family's couples tonight. When none of them can make love any more, they kiss, softly swear love, cover up and fall asleep. By the time that happens, Kamar and Petri are snoring like semis, today being well over for them.

* * *

><p>Today started off being a mass-celebration for the kids' 17th birthdays, only to wind up with two engagements and a vow renewal proposed. Of course, to that Tynie said yes, as Keylie and Ty-Leah also agreed to marry Buddy and Cody. Today was also a "first time" for the two younger couples, whom got to share in intimacies now that they're of the age of legal consent for sex. Even after all that wildness and happiness, things were learned, and not just by the kids.<p>

There are still some things the family needs to get done before the two weddings; some of it can be handled separately, while one part must be done as a group: assisting Cody and Ty-Leah in acquiring their marriage license. That cannot happen until closer to their eighteenth birthday, which Cody and Ty-Leah entirely understood. There's going to be some changes around the house, but this time they're for noble and chivalric reason. Ty-Leah and Keylie will learn how to, as Tynie put it earlier when they chatted as ladies "Flip chivalry to care for your man," another day. As for Buddy and Cody, they're due to get their own education, while as Buddy cited it "Bulking up." Kamar and Petri are proud of the kids, happy with how everything went today, and silently aware that Tre's smiling from heaven at all this. Li's retired now, welcome at the house anytime, and before long: will be asked to officiate two weddings and a vow renewal. In the back of Tynie's mind, she realizes while sleeping that Bobby was right, the family indeed did:

Make It through….


	293. Ch 293

Title: Odd Man Out….

Rating: M (Language and Situations:

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI Characters, the others are mine.

One year after the engagements and proposed vow renewal…

Yesterday was Tynie and Bobby's renewal, that being held off on so the family could get a few things situated. One being, Li's personal belongings, which were left to Tynie after he died, thanks to a drunk driver hitting him. Speaking of untimely deaths, Kamar was murdered as well, but not by a drunk. Drive by shooting in broad daylight when the family was out together, Kamar catching a hollow-point bullet to the back of his head. After that, they elected to have both funerals the same day, spreading Kamar's, Li's, and Mama Kym's ashes in the Hudson River. Neither Kamar's nor Li's killers have been caught yet, which thoroughly pisses the entire family off.

Dispensing of Kamar's and Li's estates, as well as resolving all other post-death business on their behalf, Tynie didn't have much time to grieve, until that was done. Once it was, Bobby's house underwent a third reconstruction, since the previous two were done in connection to companies pulling a "City code scam" to scare clients into paying God-awful amounts for construction. This one, not only kept to REAL city codes, but was done at no charge, by judicial order. When the family went two days ago for their physicals and tests, everyone else came out with good news.

Today, Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy and Keylie all get married. Already in possession of both marriage licenses, they all meet up in the foyer, which was once the living room. Instead of doing one couple at a time for their vows, the four young adults chose to share a ceremony. Officiating, Petri stands before them, Tynie and Bobby on either side of the two couples. In the whole ceremony, there's just two parts which can be deemed "orthodox," and those are: the two couple's using "Civil marriage vows," and the ring exchanges. After those are done, and kisses are exchanged, there's a brief celebration amongst the family. Shocked that neither couple wanted gifts, Petri, Tynie and Bobby don't contest it to their faces. Seeing all four newlyweds head upstairs for some private celebrating, Tynie waits until the distinctive sound of doors closing and locking echoes downstairs. "That's bullshit. They deserve a real fuckin' honeymoon. Hell, I'd even pay for it so they can have that while us three have our separate vacation! I don't mean really separate, just not have us stay on the same floor of the same hotel so we can't hear them fucking!" Tynie protests. "And just how do you know that's been set up and paid for already?" Bobby probes.

"Dude, how the fuck did you do that without them, or Tynie even knowing?!" Petri reacts. "I'm just that good." Bobby jests. "Alright sexy, spill it." Tynie dares, soon regretting that dare as Bobby does indeed tell a lot of the details. "Ok, and HOW are you going to get them to go along with this shit?!" Tynie asks. "Yeah, you'll see." Bobby eludes, witnessing his wife whirl around to flatly kiss him. "Bobby, you are one impressive brother!" Petri accredits, Tynie and Bobby still kissing. Separating their lips, and resting her head to Bobby's shoulder, Tynie smiles like an airhead. Next thing Tynie and Petri see is Bobby going for his phone and texting "Tomorrow morning, pack up a bag. This family's going on vacation; you'll learn the details then." Sending that to all four newlyweds, Bobby smiles defiantly, then holsters his phone. On breaks from consummating their marriages, both newlywed couples get that text and reply complicitly. Feeling his phone vibrate, Bobby nearly goes for it, but gets beaten to that by Tynie. "Damn babe, you kick ass!" Tynie cheers, re-holstering Bobby's phone to his side right after reading the texted conversation. "I take it…" Petri begins. "Yeah, they're in. Just as I thought they'd be." Bobby intrudes, smiling. "I don't know about you two, but I'm in the mood to celebrate with a drink." Tynie precludes. Arising and serving them, Petri smiles, then quietly reclaims his seat. Another difference to the house is, both newlywed couples won't have to come downstairs for much, as their lofts are furnished with virtually everything in a typical house.

Suspecting all four of them will capitalize on that, Tynie, Bobby, and Petri kick back together for a while. After about an hour passes, Petri leaves the room, heading to make those three a meal. Later serving them all, Petri sits down, saying nothing. Eating in that silence, it isn't until Tynie's got dinner cleared from that anyone downstairs speaks. The conversation's kept to pleasantries and goodnights, Tynie and Bobby heading off towards their room. Closing themselves off from the rest of the house, this time it's Tynie whom adorns Bobby's endtable as always, after raiding his pockets. Standing in wait of her, Bobby slides behind his wife, wrapping her waist in his arms. Leaning against him, Tynie smiles, as she feels a soft kiss left to her cheek. Standing there together, Tynie deftly spins around, leaning in for a kiss with her husband. Slowly separating their lips, those two delay the rest of their day-ending routine to prepare for tomorrow's vacation. In shows of chivalry, as Ty-Leah and Keylie napped, Buddy and Cody took care of that for them, leaving Petri to handle preparing for vacation alone.

Back in Tynie and Bobby's room, Tynie forewarns "I swear to God if anyone or anything fucks up this vacation…" "No baby, you don't need to worry about that, it's all on me." Bobby overrides, again taking his wife into his arms. Venting her annoyances with the prospect of another ruined family vacation, Tynie counters "And how am I supposed to back my man up if I can't be ready for a fuckin' fight?" Kissing her temple, Bobby plans "You let me handle all that honey, you've done enough. Not just lately, but in general for me, and this family, for so long."

Realizing he's not going to back off that stance, Tynie cedes "Ok." From there, the couple splits off their embrace, aiming to get cleaned up and restart their day-ending routine. The newlywed couples are making love again, Petri's asleep, all that occurring by the time Tynie and Bobby return to their bed. Kissing when they do arrive at the beds' edge again, Tynie and Bobby in their own right, begin a night of wild passions. For all in the house but Petri, tonight doesn't really end until the wee hours of the morning, all couples spent and elated.

* * *

><p>Well, Tynie and Bobby got to witness the kids get married, as did Petri. Li, TreMarion, and Kamar weren't so lucky, for different reasons. A dual wedding, with simultaneous vows shared happened today, with a vacation starting for them all tomorrow. Technically, it's a vacation and a honeymoon, there's to be a bit of separation in the family which Bobby fully intended for.<p>

Cancer, a drunk driver, and a hollow-point bullet changed the family before this sacred day, and in the back of his mind, Petri's wondering who's gonna die next. He doesn't dare say anything about that curiosity, because two days ago Bobby told him if anything along those lines offends or upsets Tynie, and that remark comes from Petri: Bobby's beating the shit out of him in front of everyone and claiming spousal and self-defense.

Buddy and Cody said the same thing to Petri, but in reference to Keylie and Ty-Leah respectively. After he got told that two days ago, by the other men in the house one right after another, Petri realized that it's best to just shut the hell up about that curiosity. After the newlyweds went off to consummate their marriages, and learn that Bobby's going to get them all something even though they said for him not to, Tynie realized Petri was atypically quiet, not speaking nearly as much as he usually does. The honeymoon part of the family vacation is what Bobby has in store for the newlyweds; they just don't know it yet.

It wasn't until they were alone, and before they made love, that Bobby reminded his wife of the threat he, Buddy, and Cody placed if Petri verbalizes a curiosity about who's gonna be dying in the family next around Ty-Leah, Keylie and Tynie. Petri now has a curiosity he cannot speak on, and is starting to feel like the odd man out in the house. Tynie said it to Bobby, and was told not to say it to Petri, but one thing's true. Bobby, Buddy, and Cody are all doing right by their wives by being willing to defend them as Petri was told those three men would. Basically, only Bobby was told this, and one part is actually how Petri's beginning to feel, like he's the:

Odd man out…


	294. Ch 294

Title: Six Survivors…

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

The day after Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, and Keylie all get married…

It's five in the morning, Keylie getting woke up by a phone call, from Petri. Buddy wakes up right beside her, overtaking the call the second he sees his new wife is in tears. Cussing Petri out and abruptly hanging up on him, Buddy calls Bobby, alerting "Uncle Bobby, we've got to kick Petri's ass, now. He just threatened Ty-Leah, auntie, and my wife! He said that since you won't let him speak on a curiosity, you know the one I mean, he has the right to violently attack them!" "I'm on my way!" Bobby howls, abruptly hanging up. Rushing to dress and race from the room, Bobby leaves Tynie and their phone behind. Awakened and curious as to what just happened, Tynie calls the last number which called her, getting a sobbing Keylie. "Hey beautiful, listen. You and Ty-Leah haul ass to my room. Tell her I said to, I'll explain my move to Bobby later. Let the men handle Petri's ass." Tynie instructs. "Ty-Leah, we have an urgent meeting in Tynie's room. I just found out." Keylie rephrases, Bobby hollering "Thanks babe!"

Hanging up on that note, Tynie hustles to get dressed, with Ty-Leah and Keylie now both on their way to Tynie's room. Once the ladies meet up, Tynie texts Buddy, saying "tell your uncle I want Petri and his shit the fuck off my land as soon as Goddamned possible! I want this household to have NO FURTHER involvement with Petri after his shit and he are off my land! Tell your uncle THAT shit too!" Buddy doesn't answer that text; Cody does, replying "I can get the word out, auntie. No problem, it'll take me a bit though." Accepting that readily, Tynie lays Bobby's phone aside, as Keylie and Ty-Leah sit and cry on her bed.

"Ladies, I'm not sorry for saying this. Petri just cut all cords with us. I will not allow someone who threatens violence against us, over being told a topic is not to be discussed, to consort with any of us." Tynie defines. "Thank you, Tynie." Keylie weeps, Tynie holding both ladies. A call comes through right then; Tynie relenting an arm to answer it, learning their vacation cannot start until that evening. "Sir, don't sound so damn apologetic. I'm glad for that news actually because there is a situation in my residence being resolved which will EASILY take a few hours to get totally done anyhow. I'll let my husband know when I can. I know you got called in and woke up because of all that shit, but keep me posted and we're good." Tynie disregards. Swearing he will, the hotel manager hangs up.

Across the house, Cody keeps his word, which changes up how Petri's dealt with entirely, as Bobby and Buddy see to it Tynie's new wishes for Petri and their home are honored. "Sweets, tell Bobby there's a vacation delay. DO NOT TELL HIM in front of Petri. I just found out, there's a plumber crew workin' their asses off on the rooms we're supposed to get. Literally, the hotel manager called and apologized to my ass so many times I lost count. That man is to deal with me until Petri's ass is out of our home and lives." Tynie texts, again to Buddy's phone. Intercepting that message again, Cody replies "Will do, but again, it'll take a bit. You already know why."

Yet again laying Bobby's phone down, Tynie explains what that call regarded to Keylie and Ty-Leah. "Hey, least that manager had the stones to do that." Keylie accepts. "Yeah really." Ty-Leah concurs, the ladies all calming down. Removing Petri is much easier than Bobby or Buddy thought it would be, as Petri's personal effects were already packed, and his SUV tanked up. "I just found out. Petri, you are never welcome to return here. You cannot contact us in any way, because if you do: Tynie will personally take your ass through the federal courts faster than Bobby can chug a damn beer!" Cody deceives. "I sure as hell won't stop her either!" Bobby snivels, he and Buddy forcing Petri and his stuff off the land from there. As Buddy locks up, he recommends "Security system needs updated, as does every lock around here. Petri still has keys to this house, Uncle Bobby." "Get Cody, we're meeting in my room. We'll take it from there." Bobby orders, Buddy complying immediately.

Convening in the master bedroom, Buddy closes the door and repeats his recommendations. "Bobby's got the security system covered. The locks? That's my turf." Tynie counters. "Guess again, Tynie! We ladies can do that part together!" Keylie rejects. Intercepting a phone call, Bobby learns the latest with the vacation, which has to be moved to tomorrow. "My wife hadn't had a chance to tell me yet. I appreciate being notified." Bobby regards, then learning it will all be "comped" due to the inconveniences. Telling them to "open a room under his reservations" because the "situation" Tynie referred to involved removing a very violent party from the family and house, Bobby adds "I'll pay the cost of having that opening room that was under my reservation done if I have to." "Ohh, dear. I can do that right away, sir. You don't have to pay a thing to change your reservation, I'm seeing to that as we speak." The manager promises, working in their system in the background.

Requesting for a confirmation number to be texted to him, Bobby hangs up ten minutes later. "Bobby, I don't mean to be rude, but I think I should go with the ladies when they get those locks we're replacing. I don't trust certain dicktards, if you get my point." Cody obliges. "That's not rude, Cody. It's appreciated, long as you take my SUV. Tank it up, too, premium. If ANYTHING is wrong with that SUV, one of you calls me immediately." Bobby objects. "Sweets, you drive. THAT call is my turf, and no Keylie you and Ty-Leah cannot object to that. Bobby knows why I went there." Tynie premeditates. "Done!" Cody shrieks, everyone else around him nodding. As the couples hug amongst themselves, Bobby gets a call from the security company, whom has alarming news for him. Re-situating the account, and setting up for an "emergency full-system upgrade," Bobby learns that can be done inside the business day today. Hanging up, AGAIN, Bobby advises "Cody, you were right, certain dicktards cannot be trusted. You all go ahead and leave; Buddy and I will stay back here and wait out the security company. When you guys get back, we take it from there." "Ladies, sweets, that means we get breakfast on the road. Trust me!" Tynie intrudes, that group nodding back at her. Heading out as a troupe, soon enough it's only Buddy and Bobby left in the house.

Surprising Bobby, Buddy calls Dr. Williams fully updating him about the removal of Petri from the family, Buddy concluding "In the name of saving your practice, and very possibly your life: drop Petri Lineman as a client at once! Trust me doc, Uncle Bobby NEVER allows auntie out in public without him, and he did just now. That alone should confirm the severity and urgency of this advice." "It does, and thank you for warning me Buddy. I'll do as you say right now." Dr. Williams avows, hanging up afterwards. "Permission to sever our business ties from Petri, Uncle Bobby?" Buddy asks. "No, you've done enough on that. I'll take care of it." Bobby declines. Turns out, Bobby doesn't have to sever any business ties between Petri and the family, as several received phone calls reveal, Petri's done that himself. Exasperated, Bobby sighs heavily as he holsters his phone again, Buddy inquiring "You want me to break ranks and get you a beer, Uncle Bobby?" "I'll get it, Buddy." Bobby refuses, obtaining drinks for both of them. Cody and the ladies return, Tynie locking up, desisting "We don't replace a damn lock around here until Bobby gets the security system upgraded all to hell. I do not want to chance impeding those men's work, especially since they're doin' this shit on an emergency call-out basis." "Good call!" Keylie and Ty-Leah swear, then heading off to the kitchen.

"Buddy, honey, go sit down. Keylie and Ty-Leah insisted on making you two both something to eat. They didn't let me order you anything because they didn't want it cold and nasty by the time we got home." Tynie informs, causing Cody to also take a seat. "By the way, Bobby. I had to have your air and oil filters, your battery and spark plugs, and your fan belt replaced. You said to call you if there were any issues with your SUV, but I didn't let Tynie do that because cops were out like mad, and I didn't want her getting in trouble with them. Not after how certain dicktards started our day. I have the receipt for all that on me, also." Cody releases. "Thanks Cody." Bobby gratifies, getting that receipt handed over. Reading it, Bobby discovers "You got one hell of a deal." Pocketing that receipt, Bobby gets another one, this time from Keylie, who reports "Tynie didn't have your bank card on her, and so I paid for this. I don't know if that fucks up your insurance, but I felt it was right. Especially given how today got started for us. Ty-Leah covered the cost of our breakfast on the road, for the same reason." "You don't worry about my insurance Keylie." Bobby warns, receiving a complicit nod, as that receipt is also pocketed.

"To tell y'all the truth, I don't even feel bad that dicktard is out on his ass. He fuckin deserves it, pullin what he did!" Tynie conveys. "I take it…" Ty-Leah begins. "Yeah honey, we're not supposed to call him by anything less than dicktard. I don't think we should either, because that implies too much respect that he doesn't deserve. Not after what he did." Cody finishes. Allowing Bobby and Buddy to eat, Tynie soon takes over dealing with the just-arrived security system installers, everyone else sitting back for a short while. "The only part in this I cannot cover is payin' y'all, that's my husband's matter." Tynie relents, the crew of men understanding immediately. Clearing from Bobby and Buddy's meal, Cody and Ty-Leah leave Buddy and Keylie beside Bobby in the foyer. Upgrading the security system "all to hell" takes about two and a half hours, Tynie later leading the men towards Bobby, notifying "Hey babe, they kicked ass and were very respectful to me. I told them payment was your department." Arising, Bobby nods, kisses his wife's cheek, and takes care of paying for the new security system.

While Tynie sees that crew out, Bobby habitually checks his bank account, getting stunning news. Petri forfeited every dime that didn't go to clearing final bills to the couple, the transfer just now going through. Hanging up after learning that, Bobby suspects "I really don't think we'll have any more dealings with certain dicktards. I don't mean just us when I say that, either." "Honey, Cody, get our licenses and our copies of car keys. When you do, surrender them to Bobby. We're fuckin' celebrating, and you know Tynie's rules for that." Keylie plots. "Keylie, I like the way you think!" Tynie celebrates, the two newlywed couples then following through with that part of Keylie's idea. True to Keylie's plan, they do all celebrate, non-alcoholic beers for everyone except Bobby. This time, when Bobby's phone rings, Ty-Leah takes the call, explaining why she did that within minutes of the calls' start. Telling the cop on the other end of the line what Petri REALLY committed against the family, and how he was handled by Bobby and Buddy, Ty-Leah interrogates "Officer, do you see now why I and my relatives want NO FURTHER involvement or communication regarding that person? Do you realize if ANY AUTHORITY contacts us again regarding Petri Lineman, I am REQUIRED to get my Aunt, Tynie Goren, to take RATHER LITERALLY each and every one in the authority's respective department of law enforcement through the federal courts within ten seconds of receiving the call about that individual?!"

Gulping his complicity, the cop re-terms Ty-Leah's last two questions as a full board warning to all departments of law enforcement across local, state, and federal jurisdictions before hanging up. Updating the group, Ty-Leah surrenders Bobby's phone to him at the same time. "Ty-Leah, you would have had longer than ten seconds. I see why you said that though." Tynie corrects. "We all do." Cody scoffs. Ending their drinks, Tynie and Bobby clear from them, as Cody holds his new wife. "You did really well with that baby." Cody honors, Ty-Leah smiling. Reconvening in the foyer, they sit around for about an hour before new locks are put in throughout the residence. "I don't want any more fuckin' construction done to this house. Once dicktard's old area is locked off, I don't want anyone going back in there!" Tynie debases. "Uncle Bobby said the same thing." Buddy realizes, heading to get Keylie into his arms.

Seeing tears in her eyes again, Buddy worries "What is it, sweetheart?" "I hate the dicktard, for his doing all that to us. Now, it's just us. I don't know what to expect, and I'm scared." Keylie grieves. "Fuck that bastard, and not in the way you may be thinking. Sugar, it's my job to protect you, and I will. Don't worry about what to expect, and don't be scared by that either. We're together, and we're all safe from that dicktard. Right now, that's what matters. Trust me baby, nobody's gonna hurt you. To even try, they'd have to go through ME! Yes baby, that's right, your safety is and always will be paramount over mine. I love you." Buddy consoles. Bobby and Cody rephrase that to their wives, whom don't even get a chance to speak their fears before that happens. Cocooned in Bobby's embrace, Tynie closes her eyes, frustrated with the bulk of today's turnout. Ty-Leah and Keylie follow suit, leaving the men to watch over them.

As they do that, Bobby tells the group what Buddy did for Dr. Williams when they were gone. "Buddy, you do realize when you did that you saved all our fuckin' lives, even the doctor's… right?!" Tynie prods. "I didn't realize that, I just did it. Now I'm damn glad I did, really." Buddy retorts. Keylie overhears that, turns her lips to Buddy's and gleams "You were our hero." Kissing him in front of the others, Keylie's burdened mind and heart lighten, Ty-Leah and Tynie again following Keylie's lead. Slowly ending all their kisses, Ty-Leah questions "Ok, since four of us can't drive after we had one of aunt Tynie's non-alcoholic beers, how do you all propose we go out and have a good time?" "You leave that to me, Ty-Leah. I know just the thing." Bobby counters, going for his phone. "Ty-Leah, that was genius." Keylie gloats. Kissing his wife's cheek, Cody agrees "It sure was, sweetheart." "Hey, we've wallowed in dicktards' bullshit long enough. I say we have a good time together because we all fuckin' deserve it!" Ty-Leah self-defends. "Excellent decision, Ty-Leah." Tynie praises, as her spouse arranges for them to get a limo.

Hanging up his phone for yet another time, Bobby declares "We're going to go out and have a good time in about an hour." On that word, they all leave the foyer, separating to get ready. Regrouping forty minutes later, Bobby leads them outside as their limo pulls into the drive, with Buddy locking up behind the group. Entering the limo first, the newlyweds stick close to each other, Bobby and Tynie sitting comfortably. Being driven around, all couples start kissing, their night only beginning. Only paying mind to their spouses and their good time, Tynie, Ty-Leah and Keylie don't bother reacting to public jeers hollered at them. Taking their rented limo home at the night's end, the family all relaxes, not much conversation being had.

Entering the house, and instinctually checking the new security system, Tynie secures the front door behind everyone. This time, dinner is made by Buddy and Cody, Ty-Leah requesting "They want us all to kick back. They both said they didn't feel right paying for another meal out in public after we'd been verbally assaulted, even though I didn't really hear that we were." From the kitchen, Cody explains what he, Bobby, and Buddy heard but the ladies didn't pay attention to. Right behind him, Buddy details the reasons behind his and Cody's decision to alter part of the family's night. "Fuck it. We got enough bullshit tossed at us and settled for one fuckin' day. Ladies, how we dealt with tonight's verbal assault against us is how we deal with it on our vacation. I know that puts extra responsibility on our men's shoulders, but I don't think we should really respond any other way." Tynie re-determines.

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby overrules "That's not extra responsibility, honey. If anything, it's how Buddy, Cody, and I want you ladies to deal with that." Nodding in a wave, Keylie, Tynie and Ty-Leah are served dinner before Bobby, Cody and Buddy all sit down with theirs. Eating in silence, Tynie taking her diabetic pill, Keylie and Ty-Leah cover cleaning up from the dishes. Meeting up again afterwards, they all briefly hug before dispersing for the day, Tynie and Bobby hoping tomorrow really is the start of their much-needed vacation. Halfway to their room, Bobby gets called by that hotel manager, learning the modified reservation will be ready for them all mid-day tomorrow.

Hanging up, Bobby tells his wife, whom texts the other two couples "We leave first thing in the morning, for vacation. Be ready." Buddy and Cody reply back, promising they're all "already prepped for vacation" before love is exchanged and Bobby's phone gets re-holstered. Buddy and Cody on the other hand, separately charge their phones, grateful that the bullshit part of today is over. Spending time with their wives, and mixing that up between relaxing and making love, two of the family's again-three couples are already closed off from the rest of the house. As for Tynie and Bobby, they've got his endtable adorned as always, their room door locked, and are now together alone. Kissing again, they two begin the more passionate and intimate part of their day. Enjoying every minute of it, the entire household later on falls asleep in separate rooms, and in different cuddled embraces, with Tynie being spooned by Bobby.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow begins what should have started today, the family's vacation. Petri, being an ass, threatened Ty-Leah, Tynie and Keylie in a phone call at five in the morning, which set in motion several changes to the family and their plan for this vacation. Some of the vacation changes were out of the family's hands, yet there were a few that had to be made in the name of everyone's safety. Still, the newlyweds are clueless as to them all actually getting a honeymoon, which is just how Bobby and Tynie want it. Nobody could believe the sheer disrespect and blatant disregard for family life that Petri enacted when he threatened Ty-Leah, Tynie and Keylie over being forbidden to discuss "Who's dyin next?"<p>

However, once Petri got forcibly removed from their family, home, and lives: Tynie and Bobby got what little Petri had left in his bank account. As for the rest of Petri's personal effects, they were lost in the SUV fire, which Petri himself had set long before the rest of the family's day ended. Basically Petri went from disrespecting those whom deemed him family and disregarding their lives, to ending his own in a rather literal blaze of bullshit. Ty-Leah got the cops off the family's asses, doing so just as Tynie would have, when they called. Now, the home's got new locks, an updated security system which was direly needed, and yet another look out on the future. Keylie first spoke the worrisome regards, but Bobby, Cody and Buddy all put an end to the ladies' fretting. For a bit of the day, they all had a good time, even after getting verbally assaulted. Now home and asleep, everyone from Tynie to Cody hopes for a good, uninterrupted vacation. In terms of the house, however, once it was a full-house of family and loved ones, is now a residence for only:

Six surviving people…


	295. Ch 295

Title: D.E.I.B.S.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three weeks after Petri was forcibly excommunicated from the family…

Tynie and Bobby's family has been back home for a couple days, the vacation and honeymoon going off without a problem. Unpacked, and all laundry caught up, today's going to be a busy one, doctor's appointments. Trying to be strong and yet fearing the worst with Bobby's health, Tynie keeps unusually quiet. Keylie and Ty-Leah react similarly, but in terms of Buddy and Cody in place of Bobby. Heading out to Dr. Williams' office, Bobby and Buddy drive, that leaving the ladies to ride in silence the entire way. Arriving there after about a forty minute encounter with traffic, the ladies retain their silence as Dr. Williams allows them inside. Already up to speed on the family's medical preferences regarding certain situations, Dr. Williams sees Ty-Leah first and Buddy last. Buddy insisted upon that, because of the fact that now Bobby's essentially the family elder. Tests come along with the appointments, a waiting game ensuing after those are all done. When Dr. Williams uses the equivalent of street gossip, to claim that Tynie's diabetic pill is being pulled from the market due to having too many death-related lawsuits against the pharmaceutical company, before he changes her prescription to a special patch. Explaining that to the group, Dr. Williams then asks to see Bobby and Tynie privately. Aside from the patch announcement, Dr. Williams tells the younger couples everything came out fine.

In his office, Dr. Williams only tells Bobby to his face that some tests didn't come back well. "What the hell do you mean those tests didn't come out well? You talkin' cancer, does he need major surgery, WHAT?! Stop dick-fuckin the bush doc and just Goddamned TELL ME! I am the patient's wife so can bet your balls I have a right to know this shit!" Tynie debases. Telling her it wasn't cancer, and major surgery wasn't needed, Dr. Williams reports "It involves a prescription you once told me is disallowed in your house, with your preference comparatively being for weed being brought onto your property." "Don't handle that type of situation the way you just did again, doc. Tynie and I have that covered from here." Bobby cautions, Dr. Williams nodding. "By that he means, you pull that shit again and I will personally fuckin' ruin you. Got it?!" Tynie threatens.

"Yes." Dr. Williams gulps, Tynie and Bobby exiting the office, her bellowing "Guys, we're getting the fuck out of here. Now!" Hurrying to obey her, they all head back for the SUV's, now having been at the doctor's office half the damn day. Going out to lunch, Tynie directs "You all head home after we're done here. Bobby and I have some prescriptions to fill that I had to threaten Dr. Williams just to get." "She's not kidding." Bobby verifies, then giving a rough explanation of what happened.

Displeased with the news, they all eat in perpetual silence, and then separate to handle opposing matters. Regrouping at the house, Tynie secures the door behind her and Bobby, whom announces "We're not going back to Dr. Williams. I was able to get us away from his practice once and for all, especially since he prescribed Tynie something that isn't even publically available yet. By day's end, Dr. Williams will have effectively lost everything. We didn't know this until now, and neither did Li when he switched us over, but Dr. Williams does not have a currently active medical license in the state of New York. We don't have to do anything further with that, or Dr. Williams, ever again. When we get referred to a different doctor, we go to that office instead. I was also able to get Tynie's current diabetic pill prescription redone through another doctor at the pharmacy, whom was off-shift when I bumped into him. That is temporary, and it will be the only prescription we deal with until we get a new doctor for all of us. I'm to get called about that in the next few days." Readily accepting that, they all converge in the kitchen, gathering drinks. Conversing over those drinks, everyone from Tynie to Ty-Leah starts to relax from the bullshit-laiden tensions of the day.

Cleaning up from it all, Tynie and Keylie are distracted as Bobby takes a phone call. It's the doctor whom provided Tynie her diabetic prescription, offering to take the entire family on as patients. "You do know I don't discuss payment arrangements over the phone right?" Bobby wavers. Learning the doctor doesn't either, Bobby confirms "We can be in tomorrow morning, leave your office address against my voicemail." Consenting to that, the doctor hangs up. "Well, that was fast. We have a new doctor, Dr. David Kusak. I'm getting his office address left against my voicemail, and we all go in tomorrow morning. There may be some differences than what we're used to from doctor's offices, but at least we know this one has a fully-active medical license." Bobby restates. "Hey, that shit works." Tynie acclaims. Everyone else agrees with Tynie, Bobby checking and saving his voicemail. Discussing how they'll all get to Dr. Kusak's office, a plan emerges, the conversation being kept short. One more call comes through Bobby's phone, Tynie intercepting it in front of everyone. Getting quite the astonishing update, Tynie proposes "Can you possibly fax written proof of that to my spouse? He doesn't want me making any sort of financial plans without as much written documentation as to what may affect our finances as possible. If you can do that, I can get you that number."

Agreeing to that, Tynie gives up Bobby's fax number, and nearly threatens legal action when she learns as much won't be needed. "You are aware that I now have to update my family… correct?" Tynie dares. Realizing she would have to do that, the agent on the other end hangs up, since everything else involved in the call was already in order. Evilly laughing at first, Tynie debriefs the group, adding "We're to get faxed proof within the hour." Accepting that news, Bobby heads to check his fax machine, after briefly kissing Tynie's cheek. Not even ten minutes later, fax in hand Bobby returns, laying it out so they all can look at it. "Sorry baby…" Tynie begins. "Sorry for what, Tynie? Reminding us all of a house rule while actually using it for our benefit at the same time?" Keylie interrupts. Wrapping his wife in his arms, Bobby counters "Keylie's right babe, there's no reason to be sorry for what you did." Leaning against him, Tynie grouses "Is today over yet?" "Pretty much, honey." Bobby implies, knowing what she meant by that question.

Releasing her partially, Bobby takes their phone as it rings, only to get even more angering news. With Petri's death, went all chance of the cops ever finding out who killed Li and Kamar. During their investigation, the cops discovered Petri was an "intrigal part" of both crimes, so basically the truth died with him. Frustrated, but knowing they can't do any more with the case, Bobby hangs up. Turning to face the others, Bobby has to tell them what he just found out, doing so as honestly as he can. Howling in disagreement, everyone from Tynie to Cody begrudges Petri in death even more. After a few minutes, Keylie realigns "You know what? Those cops did all they could by the sounds of it, so I think this is entirely fair. I say we drink to them, in spite of Petri and those two killers."

Without a word, all the young adults' drivers' licenses are laid to the kitchen bar, Tynie and Bobby gathering the next round of drinks for all of them. "By the way Keylie, where'd you come up with that one?" Tynie probes. "Bobby said we'd not have gotten that call unless there was really no further the investigation could be taken. It's not fair to those cops, the ones who worked their fuckin asses off, that we disrespect them because of Petri's dumb dickass, so I figured why the hell not? Have drinks for those cops." Keylie answers. "It is fair ya know." Ty-Leah indemnifies. Serving them, Bobby contends "It is, definitely." Raising her glass, Tynie forewarns "This means Bobby and I drive in the morning, understood?" Raising theirs behind her, the young adults return as one "Completely." Mid-beverage, Tynie takes another call from Dr. Kusak, whom explains he needs a couple days to get his office in order. "I just transferred my license from upstate. I was told my office would be ready by now, and it's not. My wife has to take those movers to court, which means I need a delay with your family. I'm sorry." Dr. Kusak regrets. "Tell your wife to nail them fifty-seven ways from Sunday on as many frauds, deceptive practices, extortion and grand larceny type charges as she can. Tell her also to contest the hell out of any charges on her or your credit cards for this shit. In turn, I tell my family the damn good reason for you getting a ten day delay on our appointments. Doc, I used to be a lawyer, I know my shit. Deal?" Tynie counter-offers.

Putting his end on speaker, Dr. Kusak wonders "Hey Tynie, repeat yourself?" Tynie does, and in that the family learns why their medical appointments got delayed. Hearing choruses of "that IS a damn good reason" come from Tynie's end of the call, Dr. Kusak guesses "I take it they know now, your family." "Yep, and as you heard, they're totally alright with it." Tynie relays. Ending the call on that note, Tynie re-holsters Bobby's phone as they all return to their drinks. Cleaning up from them, dinner's made, this time by Tynie and Keylie. Again, without conversation they eat, Tynie delaying taking her diabetic pill for a short while due to recent alcohol consumption. Gathering up their licenses and carkey copies, Cody and Buddy have their wives waiting on them, as Ty-Leah and Bobby clear from dinner.

After that, and true to it's newest way, the family ends their day together, before doing so separately. Tynie and Bobby, before long, are left alone to traverse the home, everyone else already closing themselves off. Adorning his endtable as always, Tynie stands back, Bobby rejoining her after a few minutes. "Feel like makin love, sexy?" Tynie seductively offers. Sweeping her into his arms, Bobby kisses Tynie's neck, causing her to throw her head back, before he huskily replies "Yeah.." Taking his time, Bobby gets his wife riled up and undressed prior to disrobing himself. Guiding her to the bed, Bobby witnesses Tynie splay out invitingly for him, their night of wild passions merely beginning. Unwittingly, those two actually follow a trend already started in the lofts of the two newlywed couples. The rest of the night for the entire house is spent making love, making out, and recuperating in each other's arms. After each couple can separately fuck no more, they cuddle up, kiss, swear their love, and fall asleep. This time, it's Tynie spooning Bobby, the entire residence slumbering as snores echo across the individual bedrooms.

* * *

><p>"Dr." Williams defrauded the family, and Li, as much not being discovered until this afternoon. Tynie's got her diabetic pills prescription renewed, thanks to Bobby clumsily bumping into Dr. Kusak. That move, in turn, wound up getting the family a new doctor. Dr. Williams didn't have a currently active medical license, and he purported otherwise to the family and Li. That wasn't the worst news today, unfortunately, although it was pretty bad.<p>

Petri, whom lied to the family about his involvement in Kamar's and Li's deaths, took the truth of his connection to the grave. Not learning that until early this evening, it was Keylie whom had the best point about it. The investigation went as far as it could; Keylie's point instigating the family having drinks in honor of the cops who "Worked their asses off for this."

Since Dr. Kusak helped Tynie today, when she saw a chance to return the favor, it was taken. Ten days from now, they all go in for appointments and tests, considering those done by "Dr." Williams effectively negated. There's a damn good reason behind that ten-day delay, and it all encircles Dr. Kusak's wife getting defrauded and extorted when they moved the practice downstate. Aside from private elation amongst the couples, chances to get help, and be of help to people, and a few drinks shared as a family, today basically was:

A day encircled in bullshit. (D.E.I.B.S.)


	296. Ch 296

Title: Will We Lose Bobby?

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Twenty-one days later….

In the middle of the day, the ladies are relaxing in one of the "Diva Corners," as the men are working out. Switching off the "Spotter" position until they're done, Cody, Buddy, and Bobby all meet with their wives over an hour later. Taking turns giving massages, Tynie notices a fist-sized black spot on Bobby's back, her hollering "Get dressed, meet my and Bobby's asses at the driveway! Don't fuckin argue, just Goddamned do it!" Hustling to obey, everyone waits for Tynie and Bobby, not kept delayed for too long. Unsure of what's happening at first, Bobby looks at his wife, whom barks "Cody, you speed to the fuckin' hospital! I am when I follow you, and all tickets are to be fucked with LATER!" Curtly nodding, they race from the house, locking up before enacting Tynie's plan. Breaking the law, Tynie cell-phone drives, telling Dr. Kusak the latest. "I know what cars to look for! I'll meet you there!" Dr. Kusak vows, Tynie hanging up and tossing Bobby's phone aside. Picking it up, Bobby realizes just why Tynie's behaving this way…. She's terrified and striving to hide that right now.

Not giving a damn if she does lose her license, Tynie drives an easy 50 miles over the speed limit, as does Cody. Amazingly enough, not one cop bothers them, the family bound to find out why soon. Arriving at the hospital, Tynie bumps into an officer, conveying what she'd done, only for the officer to say "Ma'am, I mean Tynie, we were ordered NOT to converge on you or any of your relatives for what you just admitted to. We were also ordered to call you each by first name only. Apparently, the state police commissioner is so scared of your family, due to a certain reputation, that we can only encounter you after call-outs or for investigations. I found that out at the start of my shift." "Cody, if you heard that flip me off! We're capitalizing on that shit… got me?!" Tynie demands. Cody gives Tynie the finger, both hands, that officer reporting the exchange to dispatch. "Kinda figured. Don't contest it, you know what happens if you do. Not my orders, they came from up top." Dispatch retorts. Returning in complicity, the officer goes back to the room where a crime victim's getting checked out.

Dr. Kusak after his arrival at the hospital, on the other hand, leads Bobby into a separate room. Tynie redirects "You all go out and get something to eat. One of y'all BEST have a phone ready for me to call with updates because I don't think Dr. Kusak can allow all our asses back where Bobby's gotta be in a bit. Cody, you know what to capitalize on and when." "Got it." Cody agrees, Ty-Leah intruding "Call my phone auntie." Tynie nods, the others in her family heading out as Dr. Kusak learns from Bobby what Tynie meant by "shit being capitalized on." "And since all the cars are in my name, they can't do or say anything to any of those four. Not after what Tynie and I overheard before meeting up with you." Bobby concludes. "Oh." Dr. Kusak sighs, beginning an exam of Bobby's back. Pointing out what caused her to panic, Tynie alludes "I ain't sure that's a fuckin' bruise doc." "It's not, I have to operate. I'm sorry." Dr. Kusak regrets. "Do your thing, doc. Just keep me posted." Tynie reacts, although inside she's mortified. Giving her a nod, Dr. Kusak gets Bobby ready for that surgery, Tynie tailing them. Kissing Bobby's cheek, Tynie mumbles "I love you baby." Soon watching him get wheeled away, Tynie finds a seat and battles mortified tears.

Separated from Tynie and Bobby, Cody winds up using what that officer told Tynie three times while those four are out, even citing what he caught dispatch tell that cop. After receiving that report for the third time, dispatch reviles "What part of the orders came from up top do you not understand? That young man, Cody Wilman-Goren Is NOT LYING to you! STAND DOWN!" Finally left alone, everyone from Ty-Leah to Keylie gets something to eat, Keylie smuggling food for Tynie in her oversized purse. Departing to go back to the hospital, Keylie comes up on Tynie, revealing what she'd brought in. Cody, in front of them all, gets on the phone to the NYPD police administration. Raising the ninety-ninth layer of hell, dropping several cop's names, ranks and badge numbers, and giving explicit testimony, Cody adds "All I gotta do to prove I am related, and prove I had consented access to the vehicle in question is get in my aunt-by-marriage's safe!" Learning that he "Won't have to do that," Cody's also told the NYPD administration is "Actively and immediately resolving the matter."

"I want no further updates on this, and if you call me or my family over it: we automatically prosecute to the fullest extents of federal law. Got me?!" Cody threatens. Gulping their acceptance of Cody's terms, the NYPD administration is hung up on. Joining Tynie in the waiting area, Ty-Leah, Cody, and Buddy all take seats by Keylie. Eating quietly for several minutes, Tynie's mind now races, with worries over her spouse. Clearing from Tynie's meal, Keylie orders "Until Dr. Kusak is in our faces, I don't think we should say another thing. We've already had a rough day and I damn sure don't want any fucktards to make it worse. Oh, and when I say fucktards making our day worse I mean: If anyone who works here, or is visiting another patient here for any reason whatsoever, or is any type of law enforcement including hospital security, so much as says Hi to us: I say we automatically prosecute to the fullest extents of federal law." "Agreed." Ty-Leah, Cody, Buddy, and Tynie resound as one, Tynie breaking from her meal to do that.

Standing nearby the family, Cati, Dr. Kusak's wife overhears that, and actually gets the word out on behalf of the family. Repeatedly in that process, Cati avows "I can't even say hi to them right now, and I'm their doctor's wife! They mean it when they say only he can speak to them without facing prosecution to the fullest extents of federal law!" Reconvening with the family, Cati retains silence, Dr. Kusak coming up on them shortly after. Defending what she did and why right then and there, Keylie doesn't let on that Cati could have actually spoken to the family during this situation. "Ohh dear God!" Cati grouses. "She's not deceiving you, Cati. If anything, she's obscenely understating things." Tynie protects. "Yeesh." Cati slurs. Tynie nods, and then Dr. Kusak breaks the news that the spot on Bobby's back was indeed cancerous. "I want him back in my office in one month. He's free to go home now." Dr. Kusak mandates. Tynie leaps up, hugs Dr. Kusak and whispers "I'll have his ass there, believe that!" Releasing their doctor, Tynie rushes to Bobby's side, barely taking time to sign him out.

In Tynie's absence, Cati confesses what she did and why, while the family waited. Hugging Cati, Buddy murmurs "From now on, you're exempt when we threaten what we did today. You know what I mean, you deserve it." Cati nods, and then they all await Bobby and Tynie's return. Not waiting long, they all exit the hospital, heading for their separate homes. Driving again, Tynie updates her husband, whom recalls "I wondered why so many staffers looked like they were seeing ghosts." "I didn't want Keylie to do that, but she didn't want me trying to talk while I ate. The little shit smuggled me in a meal, and when we get home I'm making you a fuckin' feast!" Tynie justifies. "Ok baby." Bobby concedes, knowing his wife's in no mood for a dispute right now.

Again, true to Tynie's plan, everyone gets home at the same time. Buddy lets them all in, and secures the house, the others finding seats in the foyer. "Y'all get comfortable in there. We ate; Bobby didn't, so this feast is for him and him alone. Y'all can make something when I'm done for the rest of us." Tynie commands, overtaking the kitchen. "I don't know about you guys, but I ain't contesting her." Keylie cautions. Hearing a chorus of "Me either," Keylie sits down. "Now Keylie, Tynie and I appreciate the charge you've already taken today. Yes, I was told. You're to stand down, and that's not Tynie's decision. It's mine." Bobby disciplines, throwing the reclining section of the couch back. "Ok." Keylie folds, everyone in the foyer going quiet.

Serving her husband, Tynie sits down, smirking as Bobby eats. "I'm alright honey, calm down." Bobby soothes, seeing the fear and rage in his woman's eyes. Leaning back against the couch, Tynie accredits "You all kicked ass today. I'm sorry I was such a drill sergeant, but I didn't want dilly-dallying. Not after the shit I found. I was cold, terse, and a total bitch, but y'all took it well." "Auntie, you weren't a bitch. All you did was show me and Keylie how to react if we find that type of shit on Buddy and Cody. As for the rest, we knew, which is why we handled it that way." Ty-Leah recounts. Closing her eyes, Tynie nods, realizing her niece made a damn good point. Eating as that happened; Bobby delays his response to the conversation, Ty-Leah later clearing from that feast with Keylie's help. Watching Tynie bite her lower lip, Bobby throws his arms open, only to have his wife fall into the invited embrace. Finally allowing herself to cry, Tynie bawls in her husband's arms.

"Guys, come with me. I have an idea." Cody mutters, causing the others in the room to follow him. "My God, My Bobby… that was too close…" Tynie sobs. Petting her back, Bobby appreciates "Yeah, that was close. Honey, you handled it really well yourself. I'm here, I'm still here." "I had to… I ain't ready to bury you. Not yet." Tynie grieves. From there, Tynie details in tears that she "Won't remarry," she "Won't even bother falling in love again," and she "will go eternally celibate" after she loses Bobby. "Hey, don't let that bother you now, honey. I love you." Bobby objects. "I love you too, you had the…" Tynie initiates, still crying. "I know, and I know you well enough to know you meant every word. Sweetheart, trust me, now's not the time to talk about that." Bobby coaxes, interrupting her.

"Dr. Kusak, he didn't mean to miss it. Cati told me she's having the testing center where they got your original results put through the fuckin ringer for this shit. Keylie told her what to use, in terms of our family, and when. I couldn't stop Keylie from saying that, and I'm actually glad I didn't." Tynie remembers, tears running from her eyes. "Yeah, Keylie did real good with that. She's standing down now, as you should be, sugar." Bobby rebukes. Panting a few breaths, Tynie slowly obeys, also ever-so-patiently calming with her tears. Looking over Tynie's shoulder, Bobby sees a spread being delivered, guessing "Honey, they did something for you." Pulling away from her husband at a snail's pace, Tynie notices the same thing, sighing "Guys…" "Hey, we'll eat. You feast, because that meal Keylie smuggled is all you've eaten today and you're diabetic auntie!" Buddy rebuffs.

Throwing up her hands momentarily, Tynie concedes to Buddy's wishes, those four again taking to the kitchen. Watching over her, Bobby ruminates "You put everything aside, for me." "Hey, in Tynie's defense since she's eating right now, a good wife always knows when to drop and run for her husband!" Keylie indemnifies, having heard Bobby say that. Waving a hand at Keylie, Tynie still eats, Buddy clarifying "Babe, she wants to you stand down. We all do, you two have taken enough charge for one day." Keylie nods, those four taking their meal to the opposing end of the foyer. This time, Tynie and Bobby clear from her feast, Buddy and Cody from that of everyone else. After that's done, they reconvene at the kitchen bar shortly, namely to exchange hugs and love as is the norm. Dispersing when those end, the house already secured, everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie herself is silent. Separated from each other, yet still coupled up, everybody in the house goes through their own day-ending routines. When theirs are over for the most part, Keylie and Ty-Leah make Buddy and Cody respectively swear that they'll get re-tested for everything as soon as possible, using what hit with Bobby today as the ladies' reason for that order. "We'll set that up tomorrow babe." Buddy and Cody plan in their own lofts, Ty-Leah and Keylie nodding at that. Cuddling up, those two men feel their wives tears pummeling their shirts in no time.

As for Tynie, Bobby's steadily focusing on her; aware in the rears of his mind she's still really afraid. In their bed, Tynie nestles up to her spouse, conveying "I will, if you need to… you know what I mean." "That was a no to me, honey. I don't ever want you to submit that way, as if you don't have the right to say "no" to me, especially not after what we had to do today. Besides, I'm not in the mood." Bobby rebuts. "Ohh God… I… almost lost you!" Tynie wails, getting tightly held. In his arms, crying and trembling, Tynie mumbles "I still owe you a massage dammit!" "You don't owe me that, not right now." Bobby refuses. Nodding against his shoulder, Tynie doesn't know that Buddy and Cody are also in Bobby's position with their wives right now. The three men, in their respective bedrooms, only release part of their embraces on their wives to cover them up. Taking time in falling asleep as they all laid, with the women crying in those holds, today at last ends.

* * *

><p>Today began decently enough, only to end with three women in Tynie and Bobby's family crying themselves to sleep. Tynie's discovery of a fist sized black spot on Bobby's back lead to things being learned, and a surgery being done. In one month, Tynie finds out if the cancerous growth Bobby got removed was all of the cancer or not, as Dr. Kusak refused to give the family "false hopes" on that matter. Buddy and Cody are next up to get tested, by Ty-Leah and Keylie's insistences, and for damn good reason. Promising to arrange that tomorrow, Buddy and Cody give some relief to their wives, Bobby winding up focusing on Tynie whom was damn near inconsolable when they were alone.<p>

The testing center, which gave Bobby false hope on the cancer in the first place, is bound to be in deep shit. Cati's seeing to that on the family's behalf, Keylie affording Cati rights to "use a certain reputation the family possesses" in the process. Speaking of the family and a certain reputation, aside from when police are called out to emergencies or there happen to be investigations: by orders of the Police Commissioner, no officer of the peace can bother Tynie and Bobby's family. Those that tried today, when Tynie wasn't around, all lost everything after Cody reported it. A happenstance meeting at the hospital between Tynie and an officer investigating a rape brought out the word regarding police-restrictions in terms of dealing with Tynie and Bobby as well as their family. Sadly, that was some of the best news any of them got after Tynie's discovery of that spot on Bobby's back.

Tomorrow's another day, but tonight as everyone sleeps, two things resonate in their minds. A testing center's negligence brought on Tynie having to react the way she did today when that black spot was noticed. Although grateful for Cati's willingness to get that center "in deep shit" for what they did, everyone from Ty-Leah to Tynie herself wonders:

Will We Lose Bobby anytime soon?


	297. Ch 297

Title: Six Month Cycles

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

One month after Bobby had that black spot on his back removed….

Heading out to Dr. Kusak's office for updated testing related to Bobby's recent cancer-situation now, the family notices Tynie's not saying a word. Bobby directs the others in the house to "Back off" until they get certain news, him already being aware as to the motive behind his wife's silence. Following that order, everyone but Bobby nods, Tynie locks up, crossing herself afterwards. Driving along, nobody says a word, nor does any phone go off, their trip to Dr. Kusak's office taking about half an hour. At last, Tynie breaks her silence, coming off terser today than she did at the hospital. Not contesting her, Cati later tells them all that Bobby's tests will be done "In house" because that center got "shut down" after what happened. Introducing the staff which will handle the tests, Cati's not surprised when Tynie barks at them just as rashly as Tynie did Cati a few minutes ago.

As for Keylie, Ty-Leah, Buddy, and Cody, they all stay silent, each individually taking seats in the waiting room. Escorting Bobby into the back, Tynie comes up on Cati, intimidating "If you cherish possessing that hand you will get it the FUCK off my husband!" Pulling her hand away immediately, Cati walks ahead of Tynie and Bobby, Tynie loudly self-defending "Doc, you need to train your wife and your staff not to touch other people's spouses. I took her hand bein' on MY man, even momentarily, as a direct terroristic attack on both me and Bobby's lives and our marriage, which is why I threatened her. Oh, and I have no problem saying that in front of a judge, under oath." "I'll see to it she doesn't do that again." Dr. Kusak gulps.

After that, Tynie's anger remained as Bobby got tests completely re-done, Cati still behaving suspiciously. When it's just Dr. Kusak, Tynie and Bobby, Tynie advises "Get a divorce lawyer, as soon as you can. There's shit Cati's done in your absence from this room that to me and Bobby warrant you doing that." "Meaning?" Dr. Kusak probes, getting quite the damning testimony from Tynie and Bobby afterwards. "I'll get you two these test results, and then I'll do that." Dr. Kusak promises. "Oh doc, if you need us to testify for that shit, call." Tynie offers, receiving a curt nod. Departing the room, Dr. Kusak doesn't get a chance to file for divorce, Cati handing him ready-served papers. Reading them over, Cati's given up everything, even what can legally be deemed half-hers. Signing them right then and there, Dr. Kusak commands "Get off my land and out of my life!"

Honoring that wish, Cati exits the doctor's office, far as they all now know, never to re-enter any of their lives again. Obtaining the test results, Dr. Kusak has more news than just about his marriage's abrupt end. Closing the door behind himself, Dr. Kusak reports "We got the cancer this time. However, the type you had Bobby, has a tendency to recur. Sometimes it's evident, meaning you can actually see it, and others it isn't. I'm afraid you're going to have to come in every six months, indefinitely, for testing. Oh and Tynie, I didn't get to file for divorce: Cati already did, and she gave up everything. That was why you and your family heard me yell about twenty minutes ago." "Doc, you need a beer by the sounds of it. I can assure you that Bobby will be in as you say he needs to be. Thank you." Tynie guarantees. "I can't have that beer…" Dr. Kusak begins. "Ohh yes you can. Watch this shit." Tynie intrudes, calling Cody. "Sweets, put your end on speaker. You and Buddy's appointments for testing just got rescheduled for fifteen days from now. Y'all heard Dr. Kusak yellin'? Well Cati was a cunt and I just told Dr. Kusak to close up for fifteen days to make damn sure the skank didn't back-end anything against him or this practice. Y'all know what I mean by that shit." Tynie demands. "Don't blame you there, auntie." Cody refers, hanging up.

Holstering Bobby's phone at the same time, Tynie challenges "Doc, do you understand what I meant by what I told my family about those fifteen days?" "Not sure, honestly." Dr. Kusak answers, Bobby explaining it. "Ohhh shit! Good call!" Dr. Kusak later exclaims. "Let us get the fuck out of here and you get right on that." Tynie proffers, Dr. Kusak nodding curtly to agree. Giving Bobby time to get dressed, Dr. Kusak doesn't say another word. Departing as a group soon after they meet up, the family heads for home, not really speaking as they travel. Waiting until the house is secure, Bobby gives the news about his health, Tynie repeating what happened with Cati that the others didn't know yet. Soon as both updates end, Tynie whirls around to face Bobby, flatly kissing him. Ty-Leah and Keylie overtake the kitchen, leaving Buddy and Cody to sit in the foyer.

Finally taking their seats, Tynie and Bobby see a spread being brought in, Ty-Leah and Keylie deferring to at last kiss their husbands. As those end, Buddy recognizes "Auntie, I know what's crossing your mind right now. Dr. Kusak really did need that beer, and by the sounds of it, you and uncle's advice. Cody and I don't mind waiting fifteen days to get those tests done, not after all that shit happened. Besides, Cody and I are willing to help you keep Uncle Bobby complying with that six-month thing. Now, I know what Uncle Bobby may be thinking, and that's bullshit. It's not a bother, it's more like something Cody and I insist on doing. I say that because it's not fair to auntie to leave her trying to juggle worrying over Uncle Bobby and driving when we can back her up."

"I'll take that deal on one condition. You two promise to update us when you get your test results. We don't only take on the six-month thing with your uncle, understood?" Tynie conditions. "Tynie, that was my part to say. What you want is a given, and that covers Ty-Leah and Keylie too." Cody retorts. A round of nods given, they all eat in silence, Tynie and Bobby eventually clearing from it all. Reconvening at the kitchen bar, this time Ty-Leah and Keylie take turns dispelling worries. When those statements end, everyone disperses, hoping to relax from the already-tense tone of the day.

It takes a couple hours, but once everyone's entirely relaxed, they group up again. This time, the purpose for everyone being together is a more-domestic one, the household needing supplies and food. Resolving that takes a couple more hours, but when everything's put away and the home is locked up; Tynie and Bobby are left with Keylie and Ty-Leah in the foyer. Individually serving everyone, Buddy and Cody at last reclaim their seats.

Another meal had without conversation, this time Ty-Leah and Keylie clean up, Tynie handling her diabetic pill. Regrouping yet again, hugs are exchanged amongst everyone, before they once more disperse. Ending their days the same way as usual from that point, the two still-newlywed couples spend some of the night making love. As for Tynie and Bobby, they're in the master bedroom, her adorning his endtable as always. Holding her as soon as he can, Bobby changes up how those two end their day, again focusing on his wife. Closing out their night intimately, Tynie's held by her husband under the covers once they're both satiated. Slumbering in that pose, Bobby and Tynie both silently pray that for him, the cancer bullet's been dodged for a while at least.

* * *

><p>Today didn't go very well, some of the only positive news being that this time: they got the cancer Bobby had. Cati was a total skank to Dr. Kusak, after doing something against Bobby which Tynie took to be threatening. Updating Dr. Kusak, and receiving updates in kind, Tynie got Buddy and Cody to delay their tests being re-done by fifteen days. Dr. Kusak has a lot to do, and check on now, Cati's behaviors and ready-signed tossed divorce papers causing that. When she learned what Cati did, Tynie's "fifteen day" delay for Buddy and Cody was only part of the offer Dr. Kusak got. The other part involved a beer; one Tynie insisted the doctor needed after all those events.<p>

Silence and anger ruled most of the day for Tynie, silence and worry dominating it for everyone else. They don't know what the future holds for Bobby in terms of being cancer-free, but they all at least have a plan. From this point on, even though it will go unmentioned, Tynie will live with worries resurfacing over Bobby having cancer in:

Six Month Cycles….


	298. Ch 298

Title: Sullen Changes….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Four years after Bobby's cancer-related surgery….

Yet again, the family size decreased, and it was Ty-Leah and Cody whom were lost. Two nights ago, when they were going to a movie together, a drunken and high asshole managed to hot-wire an empty city bus, and T-boned the SUV Cody was driving. Ty-Leah and Cody weren't the only ones killed, the drunken bastard died too. The wreckage of Bobby's SUV crumpled in such a way where Cody's death was instant, Ty-Leah suffering as first responders brought out the Jaws of Life. Her blood loss, caused by vehicle wreckage and broken glass striking her, was extreme. In the ambulance, the AMT's clinically lost Ty-Leah twice on the way to the hospital, but she hung onto life by threads.

Meeting up at the hospital, everyone from Tynie to Keylie was upset, Bobby and Buddy trying to be strong for their wives. Waiting out word about Ty-Leah's condition, it came to pass that Bobby had to make some obscenely harrowing decisions. Delaying them long enough for everyone to say their goodbyes, after Ty-Leah got all the treatments the hospital could do in order to attempt saving her life, Bobby elected to have life-support pulled. Cody, whom died at the car-accident scene, was brought into the room next to his wife, albeit momentarily. Once their goodbyes to Cody and Ty-Leah were silently said, Buddy, in a show of reverence to his sister, stepped in and helped Bobby plan this round of funerals. From that moment on, Tynie barely spoke, and everywhere she went, seemed like she was in a fog, same with Keylie.

Now, with everyone in the house, Tynie and Keylie sitting close to one another, Bobby and Buddy get a shock. "Baby, would you hate me if I got a tattoo for Ty-Leah and Cody?" Keylie asks, breaking her nearly two-day-straight silence. "Hate you? No baby, I wouldn't hate you. I'd take you to get it done. Of course, we'd need auntie's help finding a clean and decent tattoo guy." Buddy denies. "Honey, Keylie's right. We need to honor those two. Get us all a beer, would ya?" Tynie requests. Kissing Tynie's cheek, Bobby nearly answers that, Keylie correcting "Bobby, I'll owe ya a bottle of Glenlivet. Get my drift?" "You wouldn't Keylie, and yes I do." Bobby intercedes, Buddy kissing Keylie's cheek before those two men gather up the drinks. Serving their wives, Bobby and Buddy both then sit down, Tynie toasting "Hey Daddy, you got our Babygirl back at your side up there. Sweets is right with her, and we already miss them."

Raising their glasses, Bobby, Buddy, and Keylie don't answer that, yet everyone in the room cries. Finally liberating the tears they'd held back, Bobby and Buddy see as they have those drinks that Tynie and Keylie are sobbing just as hard. "Keylie, we don't fuck with tattoo guys, not today." Tynie grieves. Keylie nods, Buddy clarifying "We're alright with that auntie." Howling back their glasses of Glenlivet, Keylie and Buddy clear from all of it, and remain in the kitchen to make a meal. Able to do that while tears still fall, those two impress Tynie and Bobby, whom are holding each other in the foyer. Serving them all individually, Keylie and Buddy reclaim their seats, aware that tomorrow's a funeral for the household. Taking their time with the meal, and getting through the rest of the day, everyone from Keylie to Bobby keeps a sullen expression on their face. Tonight's different, when they all converge to hug; everybody makes those tighter than usual. Dispersing to end their days, those four don't say a word. Enacting their day-ending routines, adding the set-aside of outfits for tomorrow, the household ends today on a somber note. Tonight, even during swearing their love to one another, Tynie, Bobby, Buddy, and Keylie respectively all have a soft tone and solemn look in their eyes.

* * *

><p>Ten in the morning arrives, Tynie, Bobby, Keylie and Buddy all hustling to ready for the funeral. It's going to be a simple one; Dr. Kusak also invited to attend. Once Ty-Leah and Cody's ashes are in their car, Tynie hugs them to herself, weeping as Bobby drives. "It shoulda been me, you kids had so much life to live…" Tynie murmurs, as tears rush from her eyes. "No baby, don't do that. You were right last night when you said they're with Dad now." Bobby disallows. Converging at a port on the Hudson River, Tynie and Bobby, Keylie and Buddy, with Dr. Kusak on the side all head nearer the river itself. Spreading Ty-Leah and Cody's ashes becomes Bobby's job, Dr. Kusak holding Tynie for him. Softly speaking as roses are tossed alongside those ashes, everyone in that group says their final farewells to Ty-Leah and Cody. Bringing Tynie to Bobby afterwards, Dr. Kusak concerns "If there's anything I can do, you call me." "There is one thing doc. Join us, for a meal, but not for the tattoos we're getting in memoriam of those two." Tynie cites, trying to will away the tears. "I can do that." Dr. Kusak agrees, everyone then retreating to their cars.<p>

Stunning everyone else, Dr. Kusak insists upon paying for the meal, when they all group up at a buffet. "I'm not the best cook out there, and to me it's wrong to make a family cook on the day of a funeral." Dr. Kusak admits. "Hey, you're taking your oath to do no harm to levels I didn't think of. We're not mad at you for that." Tynie intervenes, just as people overhear the conversation. Realizing what she just did, Dr. Kusak leans in to Tynie's ear, reprimanding under his breath "That was the last time you dare defend my professional future." Tynie nods, dropping the topic where it was. Eating together, the group dispels after about another hour, Dr. Kusak heading home. Everyone else though, drives on towards a tattoo shop, aiming to obtain those "in memoriam" tattoos. Finding one, Tynie goes first, Bobby last, but after a couple hours, they all have similar ink jobs.

Trying to pay for all of them, Tynie's refused by Keylie this time, whom covers that for the entire group. Buddy corners the tattoo shop owner, inquiring "How fast can I get a couple business cards? We will be back, just need those for future reference." Surrendering two business cards, the tattoo shop owner witnesses the family departing, again as a group. Heading back for a more-barren home, Tynie's silent again, so is Keylie, Buddy and Bobby driving. The truth remains; they still have a lot of work to do, getting Ty-Leah and Cody's estate cleared. Reconvening at the front door, Buddy insists "Baby, you and Auntie go try to relax. Uncle Bobby and I got the rest." Keylie and Tynie delay that idea to kiss their spouses, then everyone goes inside. Locking up behind them, Tynie's beaten to the couch by Keylie, but only by moments. True to his idea, Bobby and Buddy indeed get everything Cody and Ty-Leah owned sorted through. Buddy sends out for a charity truck to get most of it, the financial aspect is handled by Bobby. As soon as the charity truck has what was intended for donation taken off the land, Bobby adamantly locks off their loft, Buddy already knowing why. Trekking back for their wives, who are now hugging and crying again, Buddy and Bobby hustle to their sides. In minutes, Tynie and Keylie both get tightly held, each lady still weeping. Consoling the two women takes a while, Bobby and Buddy's resolve also failing them. Sitting together in tears, what's left of Tynie's family yet again has a dark day.

Calming slightly and pushing through for a couple hours, including having another meal and cleaning from it, the two couples later hug amongst each other and disperse for the night. Ending the day takes a while, longer than usual, because Tynie, Bobby, Keylie and Buddy all do it in mourning. When they all close their eyes in bed, visions of Cody's and Ty-Leah's smiling faces come to everybody individually. Haunting them, and breaking their hearts again, Tynie, Bobby, Keylie and Buddy all cry and attempt to slumber. Breaking from those attempts, both couples kiss and swear their love. Laid back in the arms of who they love, Tynie, Bobby, Buddy, and Keylie again try to get some sleep. As much eludes them all individually for a while, but when slumber hits, it hits hard.

* * *

><p>And now there are four, thanks to a coke-headed drunken bastard killing Ty-Leah and Cody. Buddy, Tynie, Bobby, and in her own way Keylie all had chances over the past two days to act in reverence of those passings. Dr. Kusak did as well, even though a big part of his way involved a buffet brunch and Tynie trying to defend his professional future. This whole week's gone by in a solemn darkness for the family, or what's left of it rather. Unfortunately, the brightest part of the entire week so far was when Buddy and Bobby worked together to use what Cody and Ty-Leah left behind to benefit others. Several charities got donations, some of them financial, which Bobby and Buddy both knew were Cody and Ty-Leah's wishes. Yes, the family discussed that recently, as in a few hours before the tragic accident Ty-Leah and Cody were in.<p>

Bobby and Buddy don't know how long Keylie and Tynie will be in this fog, yet they both know Tynie and Keylie find solace in one thing: TreMarion again has his Babygirl at his side, with Cody right at their hips in heaven. New tattoos obtained, in memoriam of Ty-Leah and Cody actually gave Buddy an idea. Of course the only one in the house who knows the full-scope of that idea right now is Buddy himself, but as much will be revealed at the right time. The visions of Ty-Leah and Cody's smiling faces haunted Tynie, Buddy, Bobby and Keylie tonight, but in time they'll heal again. As the household slumbers in a silent agony of loss, one thing they all desire not to continue for a while is:

Sullen Changes….


	299. Ch 299

Title: A.D.C.L.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine.

Six months after Ty-Leah and Cody's deaths….

Honestly, Tynie's not been the same since that drunken coke-headed bastard killed Ty-Leah and Cody. Faking smiles when she was near Buddy and Keylie, and doing everything Bobby wanted without a single protest, it became as if those three were around a totally different person than Tynie used to be. One thing Tynie wanted done, that Bobby disagreed with was, to begin the process of eradicating those two's estate. With Bobby at her hip, Tynie's now in the foyer, as Keylie takes her phone out of that wing of the house. Calling out Dr. Kusak, Keylie requests for an intervention on Tynie, somewhat-secretly fearing the worst. "Bobby doesn't know I'm doing this, doc. Neither does Buddy, yet they both know Tynie's been really off lately. She told Bobby to sell off everything of hers but the clothes on her back and her diabetic pills ten minutes before I called you!" Keylie panics.

"I know where you guys live, I'm on my way." Dr. Kusak reacts, with both abruptly hanging up. Heading back for the kitchen, Keylie holsters her phone, and doesn't say a damn thing. In the foyer, Bobby's steadily trying to find out what's really going through Tynie's head as of late. Answering the door, Buddy discovers "Keylie called in back-up Uncle Bobby. Dr. Kusak's here." Coming into the house, Dr. Kusak wonders "Ok Buddy, how'd you know?" Securing the front door, Buddy conveys under his breath "If Keylie didn't, I was going to." Waiting for the house to be secured before nearing Tynie and Bobby, Dr. Kusak listens as Bobby gets nowhere, with questioning his wife. "Bobby, allow me." Dr. Kusak dares, Bobby nodding and silencing. Unable to hide her emotions any more, Tynie erupts into tears, and vents "I don't want anything anymore, beyond not losing who I have left. I can't take another family death, doc. I can't deal with losing Bobby especially. I…. I….I'm finally totally broken inside. I can't take pills for that shit, you said so yourself because my diabetic pills would conflict. I didn't want my being internally totally broken to cause anyone else in this house medical problems or worry. I just wanted to be broken inside and leave it alone. If you can understand that. That's why Buddy and Keylie have seen fake smiles from me, why Bobby's wishes have all gone uncontested, the whole fuckin' nine Goddamned yards."

"Tynie, you didn't have to go about it that way, you're not alone. Yes, I understand what you intended, but how you went about this has worried them all more. Let them, especially Bobby, take care of you, Tynie. You need to, because you being internally broken as you call it, makes caring for yourself all the harder. Reclaim part of the Tynie they all know, the ballsy, honest, unafraid to contest shit you don't like Tynie. This Tynie, the one they've all seen in the past six months is a shell, nothing more. It's concerned me for a while, but I didn't think you were in a mindset of self-harm or public endangerment. I just thought you were depressive from mourning, so I didn't make any moves on my concerns. Until Keylie called me here, that is." Dr. Kusak counsels.

"How do I reclaim myself?" Tynie mumbles. Taking her into his arms, Bobby advises "You let this out, entirely now. Then, we take it from there." Honoring his wish, Tynie lets loose, ranting in tears, for a good solid forty-five minutes. Keylie and Buddy, who were out of the room until Tynie at last shut up, deliver brunch and take seats without a word. Eating in quiet, Tynie and Bobby break up their hold, her insistently later cleaning up alone. Rejoining the others, Tynie closes her eyes seconds after again being in Bobby's arms. "I still see Ty-Leah and Sweets smiling when I do this. I still see flashes of what we enjoyed as a family, with them being like…. Here. It's scared me, but I've dealt with it alone. Doc, you know why." Tynie explains. "Sweetheart, you never had to do that. Honey, tell me, why won't you just come to me?" Bobby discourages. "You know my deepest terror, Robert Orazio Goren Senior." Tynie warns, her tone suddenly changing from sullen to terse. "I do, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me." Bobby disagrees, silently noting she just used his full legal name. "My last…. What I last told them…. Wasn't I love you. It was my last wishes! The hell was I fuckin' thinking?!" Tynie wails, tears returning to her eyes as Bobby keeps her close.

"You did tell them you loved them, Tynie. I was literally right behind you when you did. You stepped on my foot when you saw them out to Bobby's SUV that night." Keylie recoils. "See that doc? I've already battered loved ones! I can't dump my shit on them now!" Tynie self-berates. "Keylie knows you didn't mean it honey." Bobby disregards. "Tynie, honestly, why are you being so overbearing on yourself?" Dr. Kusak implores. Tynie's answer to that shocks Buddy and Keylie, and worries Bobby at the same time. "Tynie, why do you think it should have been you? Tell us." Keylie challenges. Tynie does, and her answer this time absolutely astounds Dr. Kusak. In the middle of Tynie's statement, Buddy interrupts "Auntie, you've carried that against your heart for too long. I'm honored that you thought of me as a kid the way you did, and I can say the same for Ty-Leah and Cody. God rest their souls. Thing is, you need to let all that past shit out, because it's making you think in ways that scare the fuck out of the rest of us. I bet my balls here and now Uncle Bobby's the most scared out of all of us." "I didn't even know a man could do that." Dr. Kusak chortles. "He meant that figuratively, doc." Bobby retaliates.

"Calm down baby…" Tynie desires. "Oh my God, that was the closest I've heard Tynie come to objecting to Bobby's actions in over six months!" Keylie shrieks, overhearing Tynie's request. "Keep talking Tynie, like Buddy said, let all this past shit out." Dr. Kusak orders. Obeying him, Tynie soon starts feeling long-standing emotional burdens being lifted. As she later shuts up again, Tynie curls up into Bobby's lap, practically begging "Tell me you meant it. When you said I could come to y'all and not always call Dr. Kusak out. Please."

"We absolutely meant it, Tynie. You're right too, though; Dr. Kusak does have the right to his own life. We can call him out occasionally, but not all the time. Besides, the man gets busy keeping our medical care covered anyway." Keylie avows. "Hey Keylie, nicely done. Now stand down." Bobby realigns. Kissing Keylie's cheek, Buddy counters "Babe, that was a request for us to get everyone drinks." "Doc, you get no alcohol. We don't believe in drunken driving, or even chancing that." Keylie covers, she and Buddy heading off to get everyone's beverages. "That's commendable." Dr. Kusak honors, him being first served. Buddy and Keylie take theirs last, as well as sit down afterwards, those drinks had in a companionable silence. Cleaning up from them, Tynie starts showing signs that she's reclaiming herself, as Dr. Kusak put it.

Seeing him out, Tynie again hugs Dr. Kusak, whispering "Thanks doc, we owe ya one." "No, you don't. I'll be safe." Dr. Kusak refuses, heading back for his car. Securing the house, this time Tynie looks behind herself, hoping not to step on anyone's feet. Heading back for the others, Tynie smiles again, this time genuinely. "Buddy, baby, you…. triggered Tynie's reclaiming herself." Keylie realizes. "No honey, we all did that one. You had a big part in it too, taking our phone like that and calling Dr. Kusak." Buddy rejects. "Keylie, that was well timed. You're both right, and now we go on with the day." Bobby ascertains. "I didn't mean to full-legal name you that way, sexy. It was inexcusable even though I've been so upset lately." Tynie self-begrudges, yet she's still got a bit of smile to her face.

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby defies "I wasn't upset by that, sugar. Don't try to come up with things to worry about." Nodding against his chest, Tynie lets her smile broaden again. Buddy and Keylie quietly leave the room, aiming to make a meal for them all. Delivering it, Buddy and Keylie yet again sit down, delaying their meal with a kiss. Turning to face Bobby, Tynie proffers "Gorgeous, what do you say we show 'em how it's done?" Settling their plates aside, Bobby slurs "With pleasure." Taking their time at first, Tynie and Bobby show up Keylie and Buddy's affection display, although Tynie and Bobby's kiss is still kept a bit short. Returning to their meal, nobody in the house speaks, Tynie and Bobby eventually clearing from everything.

Meeting up at the kitchen bar, the two couples exchange hugs, and disperse. Cuddling up to Bobby as they walked, Tynie's smile is genuine, her eyes getting back their glow. Keylie and Buddy are alone now, closed off from the rest of the house, chatting. By the time that conversation ends, Tynie and Bobby are well on their way to enjoying each other in bed. Keylie and Buddy, otherwise, go through their day-ending routine, closing out with making love themselves. Sweaty, sated, and in Tynie's case: emotionally liberated, both couples respectively kiss, swear their love, and crash after a few intimate hours. Covering up their wives, Buddy and Bobby are secretly grateful for the way today really wound up. Sleeping in their husband's arms, Keylie and Tynie are relieved the darkest conversations they need to have as a family are over.

* * *

><p>After six months of being a shell of herself, Tynie was given an intervention. Buddy, unfortunately, wound up learning things he never knew in that process. In terms of Keylie, she had take-charge moments, even after Dr. Kusak arrived at the house. Once Keylie got called off of that, Bobby reminded Tynie, that she can still come to him. Tynie's reaction originally was a terse one, only to change into a plea later on. Feeling emotionally overburdened yet refusing to turn to anyone about it, and self-overbearing as the day began, by today's end, Tynie actually started believing she was reclaiming herself. That's what Dr. Kusak called it, in front of everyone, even after they all heard some really unusual confessions come from Tynie. Once more, they've all again been through hell, this time Tynie felt a deeper heaven once she started really speaking her heart. Celebrating that privately, long after Dr. Kusak went home; they all are relieved Tynie took the intervention so well. Essentially, something Buddy mumbled when dinner got served tonight best explains the tone for most of the day:<p>

After Darkness Comes Light…. (A.D.C.L.)


	300. Ch 300

Title: Will They Reconnect….

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine

Three and a half years after Tynie "Reclaimed herself…"

After many years of having people in their house, either visiting or living there, it's now just Bobby and Tynie. Keylie and Buddy are dead, after a "date" they went on as man and wife turned fatal. Buddy tried to throw down his life for Keylie when a fellow customer started drunkenly firing into the crowd at a bar they were patronizing, but the gun-caliber was too strong for the bullet not to hit and kill both of them. The funeral, and everything which needed done after it, got finalized yesterday. Now that it's just Tynie and Bobby in the house, and the reconstruction area is perpetually barren, those two elect to have it torn down. Moving TreMarion's "memorial area" into their room, Tynie mutters "Seems like you got your sacred ones back, Daddy. Hope y'all are having a good time. You'd be proud of Buddy Daddy, he did right by Keylie….even to the end." Crying as she re-assembled the memorial, Tynie's vision blurs, Bobby taking over. Having the reconstruction area removed starts today, Tynie desiring to be "left out" of that entire process. Knowing she's in mourning, Bobby honors that wish, switching out watching the de-construction crew with spending time consoling his wife.

Catching Tynie stand in the corner of their room which bears TreMarion's memorial, Bobby's quiet when approaching her, Tynie ruminating "I just got the call, Bobby. The sumbitch that ended our family took himself out! It's just us now, and I don't know what to do! I hate this!" Feeling for their phone, Bobby obliges "I'll take this, and I'll take care of you." "Those guys though…." Tynie trails off. "They're done, babe. That's what took me so long in getting back to you." Bobby replies. "The house… still sturdy now?" Tynie frets. "Yes baby." Bobby whispers, holding her.

Staring at TreMarion's memorial area together, Tynie and Bobby notice it's just pictures of the family with TreMarion in them. "I love Daddy, but I can't have this here. It hurts too much. Baby, please, when you can….. secure all this." Tynie requests, in tears. "Sure thing." Bobby promises, feeling her spin around in his embrace. "I can't do this!" Tynie howls, the tears not stopping. Letting her cry, Bobby doesn't say anything to that for a while, only speaking again when Tynie's tucked into their bed for a few minutes. "I'll be back, sweetheart. Close your eyes until I'm done." Bobby mandates. Cocooned in their blankets now, Tynie sobs away, and her eyes close on their own. Coming back towards his wife, Bobby hustles to her side the second he sees the familiar tremble of Tynie's shoulders that speaks of hard crying. Yanking their blankets off of her, Bobby replaces the cocoon Tynie built with one involving his arms. "If I lose you now Bobby, that's it… I'm done. I can't let anyone else in, ever again. Not after all our losses lately. My heart…. just can't take that." Tynie grieves.

"Tell me, what can I do to get your mind off of that for a while?" Bobby wonders. "Love me." Tynie whimpers. "Eternally." Bobby softly vows, petting her back. "I love you forever Bobby. That's what I meant when I said if I lose you… I'm done." Tynie self-clarifies. "I know." Bobby breathes, noticing Tynie's mind is stuck on the prospect of death now. "Don't speak honey, just let this out." Bobby mutters, hoping that tactic will work. Squinting her eyes shut as more tears fall, Tynie nods. After about half an hour, Tynie calms down, and looks into Bobby's eyes. "Hey now, I had my turn, this is yours. Let it out." Tynie notifies. Bobby at last does, Tynie taking a chance to hold him as mourning is released. They spend about another half hour that way, and then take time in getting out of bed. From there, most of the rest of the day is spent away from their phone, which Bobby left to charge on his endtable.

Not only did the couple do basic housework today, Tynie got to see the way the reconstruction was removed, and was impressed. These days, the couple started living more simply, ridding of anything they didn't use repeatedly. Tynie knew there were deeper reasons for them doing all that, but kept such knowledge to herself. In terms of Dr. Kusak, he's gone from their lives as well, Tynie finding a very nasty letter from him on their doorstep when Bobby took her outside to get a view of the de-construction being completed. Showing Bobby, Tynie witnessed that letter get read and shredded by hand. Re-entering the house, Tynie locked up, for just she and Bobby now. Traversing their home hand-in-hand, Tynie and Bobby keep going through their day, which seemingly drags on.

When the house is in order and secured, Tynie and Bobby depart for their room, her leaning against him. Going through what they normally do at the end of a day, this time, that regimen is done at a very patient pace. Eventually laid back in bed, as the house becomes more quiet than it's really been in ages, Tynie's first to vow her love to Bobby.

Swearing his love in kind to Tynie, those two kiss, Tynie's heart lightened by the affection. From the end of that kiss, these two again burn time being intimate with one another. Tynie knows Bobby's been taking an herbal supplement when he's in the mood to make love, she's actually glad he didn't bother filling Dr. Kusak's prescription for the more-dangerous alternative. Tucking that awareness away in the corner of her mind, Tynie becomes enthralled at Bobby's intimate prowess, praising him as long as they keep making love. Laying out side-by-side when they're both separately spent, Tynie nestles up to Bobby, whom reaches down to cover them. Slumbering in that pose, Tynie and Bobby's day is done.

* * *

><p>Now it's just Tynie and Bobby, a drunk with a gun ending the lives of Keylie and Buddy a couple days ago. TreMarion's memorial secured away, Tynie learned the son-of-a-bitch who shot the last two members of her extended family to death also killed himself. To add insult to emotional injury, Dr. Kusak was very rude and unprofessional in how he dropped Tynie and Bobby as patients. The house is also back to it's original construction, all the family's losses warranting the extended construction be taken out. A lot of things changed for Tynie and Bobby in these past several years, but one thing remains the same: their loving devotion to one another. The size of their estate is significantly less than it used to be, the couple essentially preparing for their own end times. Other things are different, and in a sense, one was done in protest to how Dr. Kusak's treated the couple recently, whether or not Tynie and Bobby had witnesses. As they go on with life just the two of them, one hope resonates in Tynie and Bobby's minds. Tynie rephrased it before asking Bobby to lock away TreMarion's memorial because seeing it hurt way too much for her now. That hope being:<p>

For the family to reconnect in the next life….


	301. Ch 301

Title: French Kissing Death?

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others are mine. It's been a hell of a ride writing this fanfic, but even kickass things come to ends. I'm hoping to end this fanfic inside the next few chapters

Six months after Tynie and Bobby's house reconstruction got removed….

Again, Tynie's a shell of herself, Bobby seeing it firsthand. Everything he's wanted, he's gotten, even when his wife wasn't in the mood for some of it. Essentially forfeiting her rights to protest anything, Tynie doesn't yet know her tactics are breaking Bobby's heart. Today, in their foyer, a conversation occurs, where Bobby at last spills those beans. "I never meant for you to feel that baby, honest. I just don't want what's left of our paradise, our marriage, our being one on this earth to have any strife. No disputes, no nothin'." Tynie self-defends, shortly after Bobby's quieted. "What do you mean, what's left of all that?" Bobby prods. Recounting everything that's happened since they first got together, be it good, bad or ugly, as well as her fears, and her suspicions about "how much time she has left to be his," Tynie self-protects "So yeah, that's why I've been how I've been as of late."

"Honey, come here." Bobby invites, Tynie falling into his open arms and bawling. "I don't want anything, at all. I'm signing over everything I own to you Bobby. It's yours. Please…" Tynie weeps. "I won't accept that. You never once did anything to deserve doing that." Bobby defies. "I'm not going to be a fuckin' widow. If I lose you, and you know this, I'm fuckin done!" Tynie wails.

"You mean to tell me, if you lose me…. you're ending your life?" Bobby probes, sheerly stunned. "Yes! I ain't gonna be a fuckin widow! If I lose you: I ain't remarrying, I ain't gonna fall in love or fuck again! I got nobody if I don't have you Bobby, you know this!" Tynie cries. "I do know all that, I just didn't know you'd end your life. Honey, I wish I could change your mind on that, but I know I can't." Bobby mumbles. Punching him in the arm, Tynie screeches "I can't live without you! The fuck you mean you want me to, Goddamnit?!" "Sugar, listen to me. I know you're devoted, and that you can't live without me. I was just a fool, thinking I could change your mind on how far you'd take the part where you don't live without me. I need to make up for that, and to show you that all this time you've spent not telling me how you feel was my fault. Please let me do that." Bobby describes. "Just hold me, and forgive me for battering you." Tynie names. Tightening his hold on her, Bobby shrieks "That's all you want?!""Mm-hmm..." Tynie whimpers, curling up into his lap. Panting as she curled up, Tynie closes her eyes, Bobby seeing the depth of her fear all over her face.

"I'm here beautiful, everything's alright." Bobby murmurs, petting her back. Unable to speak for several minutes, Tynie still tries to, Bobby disallowing "You've said enough for now honey." Slowly composing herself over the span of about half an hour, Tynie wonders "Can we get the hell out of here for a while? You know, get away from the ghosts of this family's past that have really been buggin' my ass? I don't want anything in this house replaced because we've done enough of that type of shit, honestly. I mean, unless shit starts fuckin' out on us." "Honey, you got it." Bobby agrees, slowly releasing his wife.

As they traverse the house, Bobby realizes what's been triggering his wife's behaviors lately was just admitted to by Tynie. "I'm serious baby, what's the fuckin' point in replacin all kinds of shit now when most of it may not be needed? Why shell out that UnChristly amount of money, and deal with all those potentially scandalous bastards at one shot when we can do it as needed? Especially since we've just recently gotten this house to the way it was before all those fuckin' funerals?!" Tynie proposes. Spinning before her, Bobby praises "Points very well made, sweetheart." Leading her back to their room, Bobby's proud again, the shell that Tynie was for so long recently seeming to be gone. Dressing for a date, those two are only separated for a little bit, reconvening at the exit of their room.

Departing their house after Bobby locks up, Tynie doesn't speak, he drives as they begin their date. Not once does anything go wrong until they head for home, until they try to make a way home. A drunk bastard crashes into Tynie's sportscar, pinning she and Bobby inside it. Using the Jaws of Life, the first-responders get both of those two out, AMT's rushing them to the hospital. Unconscious, Tynie doesn't know how Bobby's doing, him being in another ambulance. Arriving at the hospital, she's revived first, then him, both taken into surgery. Removing shards of Tynie's sportscar from Bobby's side takes a couple hours, the same going for Tynie herself. Moved into the same recovery room when that's all done, Tynie sits her bed up, wanting to look over at Bobby. Slowly opening her eyes, Tynie amazes the in-room nurses, whom didn't expect that so soon. "Baby…." Tynie whispers, trying not to cry. A doctor comes up on Tynie, being very derogatory, emotionally extortive, and defaming before informing "You amaze me, Mrs. Goren. We didn't anticipate you being so mobile after that surgery. As for your husband, he pulled through, but his recovery progress isn't as strong as yours. I hate to say it, but right now it's touch and go with him." "FUCK YOU! Get me my A.M.A. forms or get federally prosecuted! Don't take all day about it either!" Tynie rages. "I'd do as she says doc. You don't realize who you're dealing with here." One of the nurses cautions. Without another word, the doctor rushes from Tynie and Bobby's room, getting those forms.

Signing those moments later, Tynie's allowed to remain in what was their hospital room. Holding Bobby's hand, Tynie prays "Baby, come back to me. Please. Don't leave me behind." Opening his eyes slowly, Bobby grumbles in pain "I'm not leaving you behind." "I'll just make sure you both get taken care of." Another nurse stammers, racing from the room. Ten minutes pass before Tynie gives a very damning testimony about that doctor to a man in a suit, her conclusion "I didn't even know a doctor could blame a wife for a husband's medical recovery progress level. The sumbitch also emotionally exploited me, then simultaneously pissed me off and freaked me out, so I signed myself out A.M.A. That's the truth and I don't have a problem enacting my federal prosecution threat if I fuckin have to!" "You signed A.M.A. forms under duress, emotional exploitation, and coercion. These forms cannot be accepted, they must be destroyed. I'll take care of that doctor, and you don't have to enact those threats. You do however; have to re-start treatment from your accident. By the way, I'm the hospital's attorney. The name's CJ Markin." CJ retaliates. "Do it for me baby…" Bobby goads, seeing Tynie's angry look.

"Ok." Tynie breathes, getting whisked back in her hospital bed. "Just get me some strong-ass pain meds and something to eat. Oh, and a diet soda, I'll be fine." Tynie protests, before her nurse can speak again. Not wanting Tynie's hostile state to remain, the nurse heads off to get that wish honored. Sitting up in his bed, Bobby glances over at his wife, whom has already been through hell. Turning her gaze to his, Tynie mouths "I love you." "Love you too. Sorry you went through that, honey." Bobby replies, groaning at the end. The first groan Bobby's nurse hears after that is enough to get her bustling to obtain him the same "Strong-ass pain medication" Tynie's due to receive in her newly-replaced IV Line. Five minutes pass, in perpetual silence, before two new shots of IV-based pain medication are delivered to the couple. "I was told it's touch and go with Bobby, but he and I just talked. I don't get it." Tynie gripes. "Yeah, that doctor's in deep shit, honey. Everything that sumbitch, as you called him to CJ, told you: is supposed to be ignored. CJ ordered it, and you're getting the top specialists to care for you both right now." Bobby's nurse resolves.

Closing their eyes together briefly, Bobby promises "that works." Eating together, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when CJ returns, and broadcasts "You two will not be bothered by the investigation into your vehicle accident. I just got that arranged, and it was remarkably easy. As for that doctor, he's been fired, and his license is due to be revoked. Now, about restitution…" "Fuck that dude; just keep the media the hell off our asses. Take the fiscal end of whatever the hell you did and shove it into an account for low-income folks needing medical care in this motherfucker. Beyond that, we're fuckin good." Tynie debases. Bobby nods one time, CJ noting their demands before leaving the room again.

Once their meal's over, Tynie and Bobby get separately checked by a specialist, whom doesn't say much. "Alright shitbag, on my husband… STATUS REPORT!" Tynie commands. "You'll both be released in a day or two. You're healing well already. I'll update CJ as soon as I can." The specialist handling Bobby recounts, prior to hurriedly exiting their room. Coming up on his wife as the IV's brought behind him, Bobby desires "Calm down baby." "In your wife's defense, you two have already been severely fucked with by a member of our staff. CJ's kept us all updated on that, sir. I'd be the same way if that happened to me and my husband." Tynie's nurse defends. "I'm protecting my honey." Tynie self-justifies, the two standing face-to-face. Holding his wife, Bobby requests "Stand down, please. CJ seems to have this covered. Let him do his thing." Tynie nods against Bobby's chest, intending "Shana, I saw your badge. Stand down on defending my ass until CJ tells you different." "Got it." Shana reacts; Tynie and Bobby allowed time to hold each other. When that's almost over, they kiss, share vowed love, and get escorted back to their beds.

Sleeping off the remaining pain from their surgeries, Tynie and Bobby are only disturbed for meals and periodic checks on their recovery progress. As for CJ, he's one busy motherfucker, honoring Tynie's demands now that the original doctor for the couple has lost everything. Tonight drags by, as does half of the morning, Tynie only wanting to go home with her husband. Allowed proper release from the hospital at around noon, Tynie and Bobby are surprised when CJ has it arranged for them to get new outfits and a livery taxi home. "Listen man…" Tynie starts. "No need, Tynie. I'd have treated the hospital's lawyer the same way you did after your circumstances if it was me and my wife." CJ overrides.

Shaking his hand, Tynie sees CJ exit their room and close the door. Allowed to change, Tynie and Bobby take their time, but when that's over, they head for the livery taxi side-by-side. "Somethin' needs to be done about all these drunk ass drivers. Seriously, you and I just French kissed death, because of one of them!" Tynie rants. "We did, and you're right, something needs to be done about those bastards." Bobby concurs, the couple entering their livery taxi with her going first.

Discovering the livery taxi driver is very professional, and an excellent driver anyway, Tynie decides "Babe, you're gonna be pissed at me. I say we allow our driver's licenses to go into reserves. You know only use them for emergency travel or gettin' shit for the house. Beyond that, we hire this dude because even with traffic being a total cunt, he's kickin' ass!" "Tell me something beautiful. Why would I be upset with you over the fact I was thinking the same thing?" Bobby queries. "Shit, I didn't know!" Tynie squeals, going in for a kiss.

Enjoying that, they slowly separate lips, the Livery taxi driver announcing "I'll give you my card after I get you two home. I heard your conversation, and didn't mean to intrude. By the way, CJ's my cousin." "Shit, that works!" Tynie cheers. "You heard her." Bobby implies, both sitting back and finally smiling. Once home, Tynie gets the business card, apologizing "The best I can do is save this for now. The damn drunk killed my car and our phone. Sorry D.K., we didn't know your name until I just saw it on this card." "About that, yeah… I gave your spouse something. We're good." D.K. counters, smiling. Waving at D. K., Tynie sees him leave the property. Coming up on Bobby, Tynie sees him pull out a very nice phone, and a letter. Taking the latter item from him, Tynie reads for a few minutes, and then panics "Oh my GOD! Babe, it says here that CJ found out the drunkard who killed my car and our phone was his ex-wife's lover! Apparently this phone was mandated restitution because dude was driving on no license and CJ got wind that a judge wanted us to recoup SOMETHING from that accident! Oh, and there's more, we don't get billed for this phone: CJ's ex-wife does, because there was some sort of conspiracy against us and CJ has powers over his ex-wife's accounts now that she's in prison for life. CJ apparently got called into court this morning, and that shit delayed our hospital release! I don't know about you, but I sure as fuck ain't going against this!"

Wrapping her in his arms, Bobby overrules "We're not going against that, honey. Calm down." Breathing deeply, Tynie takes time to comply before they at last head into the house. Entering and locking up, Tynie's kept close to Bobby, her again going silent. Looking up at him, Tynie smirks, Bobby regaling "We did it babe, we made it again." Smiling slowly, the couple takes their time making a way to the kitchen. Crafting their meal, Tynie and Bobby chat, marveling at their luck after the car accident. Laying out the meal, Tynie and Bobby's pace speaks of not desiring any rushes. Settling in to eat, they smile at one another, not saying a word. Surprising her, midway through the meal, Bobby reveals Tynie's diabetic pills, and some take-home pain medication for both of them, from his pocket. Taking one at a time, Tynie sees her husband take only the pain meds, before they return to the meal. Once that's over, cleanup becomes Tynie's matter, that much taking a short while to finish. From there, until Tynie and Bobby are in their room again with all those bottles on them, today's pace remains a slower than usual one for them both.

Eventually laid out in their bed, Tynie's eyes close, as Bobby makes his way to hold her. "I'm sorry baby, I just can't believe we basically French kissed death today. I'm trying to get over that, so I can take care of you and your needs, but that fact still really bugs me." Tynie regrets, moving so being held by Bobby doesn't aggravate where they're both healing. Petting her cheek, Bobby admits "That fact bothers me too, sweetheart. I say, just for tonight, we do our best to relax. Everything else, and I mean that, waits." Tynie nods, they kiss again, before softly swearing love between each other. Rising up long enough to reach down and cover them both, Tynie doesn't speak again, as Bobby waits to hold her once more. Not delaying him for too long, Tynie nestles up to her husband as best she can without aggravating where they're both healing. Sleeping in that pose, Tynie and Bobby's past two days are finally done.

* * *

><p>Two days ago, Bobby learned that once he dies: Tynie's ending her life. She's not going to bother trying to remarry, fall in love, or even fuck again after he passes. Unfortunately, they both also wound up nearly dying then, at the hands of a drunk driver. Turns out, that driver was in a stolen car, running from warrants, and had no license. Only a few decent people encountered the couple while they survived that wreck, one of them actually being a lawyer. CJ, and that man saw to it Tynie and Bobby got some semblance of restitution, even after Tynie protested that in connection with a dickbag doctor. There are other changes to their lives as well, surrounding how their drivers' licenses will be used. CJ's cousin D.K. will most likely be transporting them unless it's an emergency or it involves getting items for the house. Today D.K. proved himself worthy of doing that, Tynie making damn sure D.K. knew it.<p>

Tynie and Bobby made it again, even after their lives were on the line thanks to a drunk bastard behind the wheel of a car. Tynie coined the phrase which is the basis for two different yet similar nagging inquiries, when she said they'd just French kissed death together. Now that Bobby knows Tynie's ending her life after she loses him, he wonders how long it'll be before Tynie winds up keeping this latest promise. As for Tynie, she's wondering something else, but it's along the same lines:

"Will the next French kiss with death be my last with Bobby in this life?"


	302. Ch 302

Title: Dreams of Love…. Ended.

Rating: M (Language and Situations)

A/N: Dick Wolf Owns LOCI characters, the others belong to me.

One year after Tynie and Bobby's most-recent car wreck with the drunk…

Every day has been cherished by the couple, taken in slower than the pace they'd known up to this point. Now though, the only things they own are the house, his SUV, and what they need for basic survival medically and personally. Their bank accounts, which were once flooded with money, are now less than half-filled, because of a request Tynie made of her husband. They've modified their wills again, and when they pass, the couple's estate goes to a battered women's domestic violence charity, from home to remnants of bank accounts. Aside from that, Tynie's vow to end her life after Bobby dies rings in his ears constantly. They'd fully recovered from the car wreck with that drunk, only to get more bad news from the doctor sent by their health insurance to become their primary care physician.

Again, Tynie and Bobby have cancer, but from what the doctor told them, only hers is inoperable. Sitting at home together, near Tynie's hospice nurse, whom the insurance fully paid for, Tynie and Bobby spend some precious moments at each other's sides. Waiting for the hospice nurse's shift to end, Tynie's got something on her mind, to ask Bobby privately. Soon as they're alone, and the house is secured, Tynie turns to face her husband. "Baby, promise me one thing. That if I keep hurting, you'll find a way to end my pain. I mean Sheila's great, and she does wonderful work, but there's only so much morphine can alleviate. I love you, and I always will, but I don't want to live this way." Tynie agonizes. Brokenhearted, Bobby allows the tears to fall as he answers "I know you don't, baby. I don't know what else to do for your pain though, I'm sorry. Sweetheart, remember when you told me you'd end your life after you lost me? I've thought about it, and I'm willing to do the same thing if you pass before I do. We don't have anyone else, our estate's already set up for others, and I don't see myself falling in love, or remarrying." "I have so many regrets, but not one of them involving you." Tynie cries.

Before Bobby can answer that, Sheila comes back to the house, informing "My boss told me to stick around. I'll tell you both why in a minute." Securing the home, Sheila continues "I got a copy of Tynie's latest test results, and yours Bobby. You were misled; your cancer is inoperable too. If it weren't inoperable, I've learned that no specialist covered by your insurance will do the surgery because of your age, Bobby. I'm sorry to say this, but you two are bound to pass side-by-side. I've been retained by your insurer to be the hospice nurse for both of you, starting now."

"Sheila, let me talk to your boss. You've got a family to tend to." Tynie orders, with pain in her voice. Handing over her phone, Sheila witnesses Tynie intimidating "She's got young kids you bastard! What you've ordered is child neglect! I'm sending Sheila's ass home and I'm having my husband turn you in to the state licensing board for hospice care and CPS!" Hanging up, Tynie reports "Sheila, you've kicked ass, but you know what to do. We both thank you." "Comply with the state and CPS, and beyond that you got it." Sheila resigns, taking back her phone. Then, Sheila leaves the house, but stays in brief contact with the couple. Once the front door closes and locks, Bobby enacts his wife's threat against Sheila's boss, getting surprising news. After that, Bobby's told to spend time with Tynie, and that neither will be needed further. Hanging up on that note, Bobby begins doting over his wife, whom is in tears again. Soon as they can, Tynie and Bobby make their way through a meal. Their day from that point is spent in each other's arms, crying, as the news Sheila brought them is finally absorbed. "My dream is ending…." Tynie weeps. "Our dream honey, our dream." Bobby sobs.

"Did you mean it? When you said you'd end your life after losing me if you outlive me?" Tynie grieves. "Yes." Bobby sighs, simply holding her. Composing themselves long enough to get cleaned up, Tynie and Bobby at last realize the cancer's going to win. Later on, as they both lay in bed, Tynie grouses "I fought my cancer for half a damn year, believing I'd get to see you survive Bobby. I've been in hell, in pain, and all because the doctor refused to be honest with you. I thank God that Sheila got us the truth, but it shouldn't have taken her doing whatever she did for us to know that!" Wiping away her tears, Bobby resolves "I can't thank you enough for loving me that way." "You love me that way, too. Bobby, you didn't give up on you, either. You didn't leave or nothin', I love you." Tynie corrects. Holding one another, Tynie cries "Now who's gonna take care of our funerals?" "Sheila. We arranged it the other day, that's why she didn't surrender her copy of the housekey. When I threatened her boss as you said, I learned that Sheila insists anyhow. After what you did for her and her kids especially, given your condition. I saved the proof, Sheila texted us." Bobby absolves. "She kicks ass." Tynie swears. "She sure does, honey." Bobby concurs, leaning down to kiss his wife.

Loving every minute of that affection, Tynie and Bobby both know this kiss could serve as their last. Yet again holding each other as the kiss dispels, Tynie vows "I love you Bobby, in this life and the next I'm yours." "I love you Tynie, in this life and the next, I'm yours." Bobby dedicates back, then slowly reaching to cover them both up. Awaiting him, but not for long, Tynie's soon returned to being in Bobby's arms with the covers abounding them. Sleeping in that pose, Tynie and Bobby don't know that Sheila's accessed their home, coming back to check on them. Making her way to the master bedroom as quietly as she can, Sheila sees how the couple is sleeping after about ten minutes.

Praying over them, given the terminal nature of Tynie and Bobby's separate cancers, Sheila also mutters "Lord, they saved my career and family. Look after them, because without you and me…. they have nobody else. I don't know if they have anyone deemed angels up in Heaven or not, but Earthly-wise, I'm all they have." Tynie hears that, and cries in her sleep, Bobby not too far behind her. Softly coming up on the couple, Sheila wipes away their tears, and whispers "I've got you both covered." In her sleep, Tynie nods, Bobby again following his wife's lead, Sheila once more exiting the house. Tonight drags on, Tynie being in pain, Bobby keeping her close, yet they both manage to sleep. It isn't until morning that Tynie's pain ends, Bobby's chest rising and falling as he breathes following suit. In a show of dedication and respect to Tynie and Bobby, Sheila's on-property, checking on the couple when their deaths are discovered.

Knowing what to do, Sheila tackles every aspect of the papers, estate transfer, and funeral for Tynie and Bobby, doing so diligently. Reserving her own tears for when the couple's bodies are headed to the crematory, Sheila cries against the front doorway. Steeling herself, Sheila locks up, awaiting the charity due to overtake Tynie and Bobby's estate and property. Handling that, Sheila heads for home, knowing she'll be contacted when Tynie and Bobby's ashes are ready. The death certificates will only be needed for public record, as Tynie and Bobby's estate has already been forfeited to the domestic abuse charity. For Sheila, today's been hell, and with valid reason. At home with her kids, Sheila's arranging for them to spend time over at a family member's house, due to the fact Tynie and Bobby didn't want any kids at their funeral. That request wasn't a stab at Sheila being a mother, it was a preference given the fact Sheila's kids are all under the age of 12. Right after the kids are set up for a weekend at a relative's house, Sheila gets called and told to come pick up Tynie and Bobby's ashes. Aware of the couple's wishes on that, Sheila delays the pickup until her kids are under the care of the selected relative.

Soon as that's the case, Sheila picks up the couple's ashes, spreading them in the Hudson River. Praying as she did that, Sheila crosses herself, and then heads to have a drink in the couple's honor. Going about her day, Sheila's mood is somber, understandably. Home alone, Sheila concludes her day, crying as Tynie and Bobby really touched her heart.

* * *

><p>Deception over a prognosis triggered a six-month fight in Tynie, her hopes of seeing Bobby survive cancer dashed on the last day. Sheila, Tynie's hospice nurse, had more dignity than their doctor, when the truth came out. Bobby confessed he'd have ended his life if he outlived Tynie, for the very reasons Tynie swore she'd end hers if that situation were reversed. They lived side-by-side for many years, only to pass in one another's arms. As for their estate, it will benefit many, which is something Tynie once strived to do while living. Sheila's kids don't know the meat-and-potatoes of why their mom's upset, all they know is they were sent for a weekend at a relative's house.<p>

After that though, numerous lives will go on, time will fly by, and existence will progress. In terms of Tynie and Bobby though, even after all the times they'd survived, their dream of love in this life has been:

Ended….


	303. EPILOGUE

_Epilogue_

After Tynie and Bobby's passing, their estate-turned-safe house wound up saving a hundred lives in one year alone. The domestic violence charity also got all kinds of outside donations to keep the estate running. As for the perpetrators, once judges learned of what land the charity scored for a safe house, the perps of domestic violence got the max sentence every time. It didn't take much beyond that, especially not after a Gubernatorial signing of new legislation against Domestic violence. Coincidentally, that legislation was signed three days after Tynie and Bobby died.

Speaking of those two, although an outsider spread their ashes, they're back as angels with most of those whom have mattered. Sitting above the world, side-by-side, Tynie and Bobby are truly living the promise that even in the next life, they belong to one another. No pain, no illness, and two pairs of kickass angel wings on them, Tynie and Bobby are finally as happy as they were when they first got together. In terms of their loved ones, it's a mix between perpetual happiness, and for Tynie, several reunions. As an angel now, she doesn't have to worry about a damn thing.

Sheila, on the other hand, is doing well now as are her kids. Her last act as Tynie and Bobby's hospice nurse weighed heavily on her for a while, but now it serves to inspire her with current clients.

Back when Tynie was alive, she wished repeatedly for people to rot before they reached Hell, and now in Heaven, she sees firsthand that wish was granted every single time. Vindictively, Tynie smiles at that, every angel around her joining in. Now, true to one of Tynie and Bobby's recurrent promises: they both finally have a lasting peace.


End file.
